


To Be Redeemed

by My2BrownEyes



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Kinks, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 276
Words: 1,759,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My2BrownEyes/pseuds/My2BrownEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After escaping Asgard, Loki's initial plan of discretely getting his desires fulfilled by Steve Rogers turns into an all-out love affair that affects the personal and professional lives of the Avengers as well as others in the Marvel Universe. BDSM. Art. Kinks. Predominantly Dominant Steve and Submissive Loki. Other couples in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Punish

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! This story started out as a one-shot that has evolved into something much bigger. There will be smut in every chapter. And we won't get into any actual plot until around Chapter 15 or so.
> 
> I haven't finished writing this yet, so I have no clue where it is going. (I'm making it up as I go along and have been getting ideas & inspiration from readers
> 
> At the beginning of each chapter, I'll let you know the pairings involved and which one is the focus of the explicit content. (Warning: It will be Steve & Loki for quite a while.)
> 
> Shall we begin?
> 
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Bondage, Whipping (small whip  & riding crop), Anal Sex

Steve steps into the elevator of his apartment building and presses the button for his floor. Just as the doors are closing, a figure in a dark suit and green tie darts in with him. “What floor?” Steve enquires.

“Yours,” says a vaguely familiar voice.

Steve looks up to see if it’s one of his neighbors and immediately tenses. “Loki? What are you doing here? Why aren’t you in Asgard?”

“Good evening, Captain. I escaped,” he replies simply. “I disliked Asgard’s idea of justice, so I left.”

The soldier notices the small duffel bag the god is carrying. “Too difficult?” His eyes dart around to determine if anything might be useful in a fight. There’s nothing.

“Too boring,” the Trickster corrects. “Too lenient. And I am here, because I was hoping you might rectify that.”

“Me? How?”

The elevator doors open before Loki can answer. They step out into the corridor, but Steve makes no other move. “I want you to pass sentence on me and deliver my punishment,” the god replies as he leads the way to the soldier’s apartment.

“Why me?” The soldier has no choice but to follow.

“Because you are the only one I trust. I know you will be fair and that you will understand why I need this.” He stops at Steve’s door.

“I’m sorry. I don’t understand. Is this some kind of trick? Or a test?”

“No, Captain,” Loki says with slight impatience. “I wish to be punished so that I may be redeemed. I know what I did was wrong. I know I must pay. But I wish to do so in a manner that will wipe away the stain of my deeds…at least to myself,” the Liesmith tells him. “I believe you can do that for me. I believe you can give me the punishment I deserve.” He hands Captain America the bag he’s been carrying. “In here are various items you might find useful.” The soldier refuses to take it. “Please, let us go inside. I will explain further. I promise.”

Steve doesn’t trust the Trickster. “Open the bag. Show me the contents.”

Loki unzips the duffel and widens the opening so that the Captain can see inside. There appears to be various ropes and some handcuffs. Nothing seems particularly dangerous. Steve nods and unlocks the door. He takes the bag from Loki before they both step inside.

The apartment is comprised of three rooms. There’s a tiny kitchen, a tiny bathroom, and an only slightly larger space that contains a small bed, a nightstand, a tv, a card table, and two chairs. “How Spartan,” the Trickster says upon entering. “Does the government not pay for your housing?”

“New York is expensive,” is all the soldier says as he walks to the table. He puts the duffel bag on top and takes off the brown leather jacket he’s wearing over a white dress shirt. He offers one of the seats to the god before taking the other. “I’m sorry, I still don’t understand. Why me? Why not Thor or Stark or one of the others?”

“Quite simply because they are not you. Stark did not leave me with a good impression. He is a drunkard and too full of himself. Agent Romanoff would interrogate me or try to punish me psychologically. That is not what I seek. Dr. Banner is too meek, and the Hulk is too violent. Agent Barton…Agent Barton might be interesting, actually, but as he is one of my victims, I felt he would not be as controlled as you. I do not believe he can give me what I need, and quite simply I do not want it to be him. And Thor…Well, Thor would just take me back to Asgard. Does that help explain?”

Steve shrugs and begins pulling items out of the bag. There are two handcuffs and several pieces of rope as he had first seen. But then he pulls out a riding crop and a wooden paddle. There’s also a small whip, a black sleeping mask, and various handkerchiefs. He additionally finds a box of matches and a sheathed blade. And down in one of the corners is a package of condoms and a bottle of K-Y Jelly. He carefully puts those on the table and looks up at the god with questioning eyes.

“In case you…decide…desire…to…,” he licks his lips.

“And that’s punishment you’re okay with?”

“Well, to be honest, I wouldn’t exactly consider that punishment.”

“You wouldn’t?” The soldier slowly asks, “So you’d be okay with me…?”

Loki looks directly into the Captain’s blue eyes and confesses, “I would be more than okay with you entering me…should you feel the need. Now perhaps you understand why it has to be you.”

Steve can’t look into those green eyes anymore. If he were to do…that with the god…Loki wouldn’t be his first. Well, he _would_ be the first guy. He’d also be the first one not paid by anyone. (Bucky paid for the first. Tony paid the second. Steve found out about both during the encounters but before the actual sex. He wouldn’t have slept with them if they had been nice girls.)

“But the primary purpose of all this is to punish me,” Loki explains, trying to bring the Captain back to the present, to bring the focus back to the bag’s other contents. “You may do that however you think best. You are in charge. You can do whatever you like to me.”

Steve looks at the objects in front of him. “Why would I want to hurt you with any of these things?”

“Take your pick: Attempted fratricide, taking over Agent Barton’s mind, killing over 60 Midgardians, destroying the government’s air base, opening the doorway for the Chitari invasion, escaping Asgard. There are many things I need to atone for. Choose one or two or all of them. Then tie me to your bed and punish me. And no matter what I say or what I do, do not stop until you are satisfied… _completely_ satisfied.”

“I’m not comfortable with this. What if I go too far?”

“Then I’ll say a word…Yggdrasil. If I say Yggdrasil, that will be my way of telling you to stop.”

“Why don’t you just tell me to stop?” The question is sincere and open and innocent.

The God of Mischief swallows and tries to explain with that same mixture. “If I tell you to stop, it may be the Trickster in me, the one who doesn’t wish to be redeemed. I need to feel as though I am truly paying for my crimes. It is the only way I can put them behind me, to move forward guilt-free and ready to make amends. If I tell you to stop, it is the old me saying it. The me trying to change does want you to go on,” the Liesmith gently tells him. “Though, to be honest, it’s highly doubtful that word will escape my lips, not when I have so much for which to pay.”

Loki waits for a reaction but gets none. Steve is thinking it over, looking at the various items on the table.

“Do you think you can do this for me, Captain Rogers? Do you think you can help purge away my sins?”

Steve looks at the god whose green eyes are pleading for deliverance. “You really think it will help?”

“I know it will.”

Steve nods his acquiescence. Loki, a relieved smile on his lips, takes off his jacket and tie and carefully places them on the back of his chair. Next, he removes his shoes and socks. He looks at the soldier who stares back and slowly unbuttons his shirt. He removes that, too, as well as the white a-shirt beneath. The Trickster notes with relish how the Captain’s breath catches ever so slightly as soon as his chest is bare. Then he rises and unfastens his trousers.

“What are you doing?” Steve asks, a hint of panic in his voice.

“I do not wish to get my suit dirty,” he responds innocently as he lets the trousers drop to the floor. He steps out of them then picks them up. He folds them neatly and lays them across the back of the chair. Now only his dark green boxers remain. With one swift motion, he pushes them down.

Steve stares at Loki’s dick for moment, long enough to note it’s length and how pale it looks against the nest of dark hair, then quickly looks guiltily up into the green eyes before averting his gaze entirely.

“It’s quite all right to look,” the God of Mischief assures him. “I don’t mind.” He walks to the bed, feeling the soldier’s eyes on his body. He smiles confidently but quickly drops it before turning back to his host. He re-adopts the innocent attitude. “Should I remove the covers, or are you fine with me lying on top of them?”

“Um..I, uh, I guess remove them.”

Loki knows his own body, knows how to make it enticing. He bends and stretches in his most seductive manner as he removes the cover and top sheet from the bed. Then he lies face down, stretching out his arms and legs to the four corners of the bed, waiting for the Captain to tie him up. The anticipation now that he is so close is sweeter than he imagined.

The soldier brings the ropes. Handcuffs seem too dangerous. At least ropes can be easily cut free. He ties the god’s wrists to the bed first then he does the same with the ankles. Loki tugs at them to ensure the knots are strong enough. He is satisfied that they are. Steve returns to the table. “Which one should I use?”

“That decision is yours, Captain. Choose whichever one speaks to you.”

Steve looks over the various items. Immediately he rules out the knife and the matches. That leaves essentially the riding crop, the whip, and the paddle. He bites his bottom lip as he considers the options. His hand reaches for the whip. It has a six-inch handle with about 20 individual foot-long strands of black-suede leather. The leather is soft, supple, but it will sting when slapped down on someone’s skin.

Whip in hand, he walks slowly back to the naked form tied to his bed. The Captain licks his lips nervously then brings the leather down onto Loki’s ass. The god doesn’t react. He brings it down again.

“Why are you hitting me, Captain?”

“Because you want me to,” he answers honestly.

“You are hitting me, because you are punishing me. Why am I being punished?”

“Because you’re a bad guy. You tried to take over the Earth. You brought the Chitari. You hurt people.”

“And how does that make you feel, knowing that I did those things?”

“Upset. Angry, I guess.”

“Don’t you want me to pay for that?”

“Yes.”

“Then please make me pay.”

Steve looks at the pale back and buttocks on the bed in front of him. This man, this alien is responsible for so much destruction. So many lives were lost because of him. He brings the whip down again, harder this time.

“Better,” Loki admits. “But I need more. Please, Captain. Make it hurt more.”

Steve sets the whip down on the nightstand then removes his dress shirt. Loki can't help but notice how the white cotton undershirt accentuates the super soldier's physique. The god licks his lips in anticipation as the weapon is taken up once again.

The whip leaves red marks this time, and the god grunts a little when he’s hit. Steve uses even more force with the next lash. The red marks look like a blush against the pale skin. The Captain finds it oddly beautiful. The whip comes down again and again. His heart rate is increasing. His breaths are as deep and quick as Loki’s. He runs the strands of the whip lightly across the god’s back, watching the body’s reaction to the soft leather.

“Again. Please.” There is a hint of desperation in his voice.

“No,” Steve says quietly as he uses the whip to trace each limb of the body below him. “Not yet.” He watches the strands of leather as they glide over Loki’s arms and back and ass and legs. The Captain lifts the whip then brings it sharply down over the god’s left thigh. Loki yelps as red marks blossom over his skin.

“I’ve been so bad, Captain. I’ve been so very bad.”

“I know.” He brings the whip down over Loki’s right shoulder. “But you’re sorry now, aren’t you?”

“Y-yes?” That earns the god another smack, this time across his ass. “Yes,” he says more emphatically. He wonders if the soldier realizes he’s voicing his pleasure with the sweet sting as much if not more than repenting his prior actions. “More,” he begs. “Give me more.”

“More? You mean like this?” It’s the hardest hit yet, and he can’t tell if the groan emanating from Loki’s mouth is one of pain or pleasure. “Is that what you want? This?” Another strike. Another moan.

“Yes. That’s what I want. Give it to me. Please.”

Steve brings the whip down over the god’s thighs, ass, back, and arms. Each time, the Trickster asks for more. “Quiet,” the Captain finally commands before whipping him again. To his amazement, the god says nothing. “Good boy.”

Loki sees the bulge beginning at the front of the Captain’s trousers. He had a feeling the Avenger would enjoy this. He hopes it’s enough to get one of those condoms used.

The whip comes down again. Loki whimpers quietly. Another lash is given, and the god’s body begins to undulate slightly on the bed as his own erection begs for attention.

“Stop moving,” Steve orders.

The god again complies without a word. He can hear the soldier walk away, stop, then return. There’s a slight pressure on his back that he recognizes as the end of the riding crop. It travels down his spine to the small of his back and does not stop until it brushes against his anus. Then it’s gone. The Trickster wonders if Steve knows what a wonderful tease he’s being.

The Captain brings the riding crop down hard across that beautiful ass, leaving a dark red stripe.

“Thank you,” Loki breathes.

It comes down again, this time across the god’s right calf. There’s another across the right thigh. Steve gazes down at his work. The Trickster looks like a canvass with pink and red watercolors painting an abstract picture. The artist wants to touch the flesh, to feel it against him. He places his left hand on the form’s lower spine, causing the god to flinch slightly. The palm travels slowly up the cool back to the neck. Then the Captain grabs a chunk of the dark hair and pulls the god’s head back. He bends over and whispers in Loki’s ear, “Is this what you wanted? Is this exciting you?”

The Trickster can’t help but note how large the bulge in the soldier’s trousers is now. “Yes. About as much as it’s exciting you.”

“Are you saying I like this?”

“No, your body is.” Steve lets Loki go then brings the riding crop down on the god’s back. “That’s right! Make me pay for that remark.” It comes down again on his ass, causing the god to choke out a grunt.

That sound, that one little sound brings the walls of propriety crashing down around the soldier. He finds himself biting into Loki’s ass, relishing the taste of the firm flesh. That produces another primal sound from the god. Steve rushes away, his erection tight against his pants. He rips off his shirt, his shoes, his socks, and every other piece of clothing covering his body.

The sound of the condom wrapper fills Loki with anticipation. He licks his lips, hoping the soldier shows no mercy. The squishy sound of the jelly makes him want it more. Finally, he feels the Captain’s weight on the bed, the contact of a chest against his back.

“This is what you wanted the whole time, isn’t it?” Steve’s voice is gruff with desire, and his breath tickles the god’s ear.

“Yes.”

He begins to finger Loki’s anus. “How much do you want it?”

“More than you can imagine.” The god lifts his ass, trying to get the contact he desperately desires. “Please. Please, Captain. I want you. I need you. Fuck me. Fuck my sins away.”

The finger leaves as the soldier’s hands spread the god wider. A single, forceful thrust and Steve is buried within Loki, producing another one of those cries that could be either pleasure or pain or both. The soldier pulls almost completely out and thrusts in again. He does that once more before leaving the god completely.

Loki whimpers at the loss. He feels hands on the rope restraining one of his ankles. It loosens and is gone. Then the rope around his other ankle is also removed. Steve pushes the god’s legs in, raising the pale ass higher, allowing him to kneel on the bed as he grabs the Trickster’s hips and enters him again. He can get more momentum this way, and he begins to pound into Loki. The bed beats against the wall with every forward movement of Steve’s hips. The Trickster’s moans and the Captain’s grunts mingle with the rhythm.

It’s unlike anything either of them have experienced. Steve’s previous encounters were full of timidity. The first was due to inexperience. The second was to ensure he didn’t hurt the woman beneath him. But this..To be able to let his body go, to use his full force, to drive himself into another being and not worry about their feelings, it’s intoxicating.

And Loki wants it, wants more. No one has ever taken him to such heights, hitting his prostrate so hard he’s seeing stars. He comes loudly, straining against the ropes around his wrists, drenching the sheet below him with semen. And the Captain is right there with him, jerking against him, crying out in pleasure.

They stay connected, waiting for their heart rates to slow down, taking deep breaths. Steve’s hands are still on the god’s hips, but now they are holding on to keep himself steady.

It takes a few moments for his brain to begin working again. But when it does, a wave of guilt fills the Captain. He backs away slowly then gently removes the restraints from the god’s hands. “Loki. I’m so sorry.”

Loki sits up and rubs his newly freed wrists. “Why? That was perfect,” he tells the soldier before kissing him on the cheek. “It’s exactly what I wanted, what I needed. And I thank you for it.” He removes the used condom from his lover’s penis and throws it away, then he begins to remove the semen-soaked sheet from the bed. “Clean sheets?” he asks conversationally.

“Those are the only ones I have.”

“Ah, well, we’ll have to use magic then.” He returns the bottom sheet to its original placement. “Could you hand me a napkin or a towel you won’t be using till laundry day?” Steve retrieves an old dishtowel and takes it to the god. Loki places the towel on top of the bed and places his hand above it. It dampens. When the towel is removed, the bottom sheet is completely clean. The Trickster then uses the towel to clean himself up a bit. “Where should I put this?”

“Bathroom.”

“Excellent.”

Loki walks unsteadily to the tiny room. Steve follows to the door. There is no way both of them can be in there at the same time. The soldier watches as the Trickster puts the rag in the hamper, pisses into the toilet, and uses water to clean himself up a bit more. The soldier can’t believe everything that’s just happened, everything that is happening. Then Loki is standing right in front of him waiting to leave the bathroom. Steve steps aside suddenly realizing they are still both naked.

“Would you mind terribly if I stayed here for a few hours? I’m a bit knackered.”

“Um, no. I guess that’s fine.”

Loki lies down on the small bed. He’s lying on his side and waiting for the soldier to join him, which he eventually does.

“We can’t do this again,” Steve decides as he lies down on his back.

“Do you _want_ to do this again?” Loki asks, running his fingers over the soldier’s broad chest. After a moment of looking into those green eyes, the soldier admits that he does. “Then we shall. You’re in charge, Captain. We only do what you want to do. Nothing more. Nothing less.”

“But it’s wrong.”

“Is it? You pour your sins into me and then beat them away, cleansing us both, redeeming me. It’s like…Confession, only more fun. And no one ever has to know. It’ll be our little secret.”

Steve cups the Trickster’s face with his hand. “Kiss me.” Loki gives him a forceful but chaste kiss. The Captain is unsatisfied, can taste the deception. “Now kiss me the way you’re wanting to.”

The God of Mischief smiles widely. This kiss is full of tongues and teeth, an untamed exploration of each other’s mouths, a physical manifestation of desire. This kiss holds the truth. Loki pulls away slowly. “Anything else, Captain?”

He swallows, struggles between asking for what he should versus what he desires. Head, heart, and body fight for control as he looks into accepting green eyes. When Steve finally speaks, it is with a strong, clear voice. “I’ll want oral sex later.”

“Do you wish to give or receive?”

“Receive.”

“And should I swallow or spit afterwards?”

Steve considers the two options then chooses the one that gives him the more visceral reaction. “Swallow.” He likes the thought of having a piece of himself within the god. It’s what he wants.

“You’ve only to let me know when,” the God of Mischief replies before draping half of his body around Steve and nestling his head in the crook of the soldier’s neck. He can’t help but wonder what the Captain will taste like, how forceful his seed will be. By the time he falls asleep, Loki is practically salivating.


	2. To Fulfill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gives Steve a blow job and conjures up a way for the Captain to get in touch with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Oral Sex, Masturbation, Cutting

Loki awakens with a jolt when Steve moves suddenly in his sleep. The soldier scowls, his head and limbs jerking from whatever dreams are haunting him. The god watches for a moment, wondering what the man is seeing. Steve’s eyes fly open, a mixture of horror, fear, and anger glowing from them. It takes a moment for him to remember where he is, to notice the other man in the bed.

“Captain?” Loki is propped up on an elbow and looking down at Steve.

The remnants of the dream still haunt the soldier, and he can only think of one way to push away the memories. He grabs the Trickster by the throat and pulls him into a kiss, his tongue boring into the mouth above him. He pushes the god back and lets go. “It’s time.”

Loki stretches his neck, a ghost of the human’s hand still around his throat. He leans in close to Steve, close enough for the man below him to feel his breath. He moves down slowly, his eyes examining the muscular body.

“Stop.” Steve pushes the god away then gets up. He walks to the table, pulls a chair out, and turns it to face the bed. Standing in front of it, his naked body straight and tall, he orders, “Come.” The god gets up and walks to him slowly. They stand facing each other, staring into the other’s eyes for a long moment before the Captain speaks.

“Kneel.”

That word descends on them like an electric fog, recalling the first time they met, the first time they fought. Loki had given that command to the Captain then, and Captain America refused to comply. The god hates him in this moment, but only for a moment. Then the power that the Captain is exuding transforms his hate to desire. This is what he wants, after all…to be free from the struggle for identity…to give in to the craving for subjugation. This is what they both want.

Loki, his green eyes never leaving the deep blue ones of the man in front of him, slowly lowers himself to one knee then the other. His gaze levels, and he finds himself looking directly at the Captain’s cock. It is the first time he’s gotten to examine it. It is glorious, nestled in blond hair that’s a darker shade than what is on the human’s head. It’s length…it’s girth…no wonder it felt so good inside of him.

The soldier sits, his legs open and framing that glorious member.

Loki’s mind again wonders how it will taste, how it will feel in his mouth. “Did the super serum enhance your cock, too?” he wonders allowed. That earns him a slap across the face. It comes as a surprise, making the sting that much more arousing. The beginnings of their mutual desire are now manifesting in their partial erections. He looks up into the soldier’s eyes.

“Lick it.”

The god places his hands on Steve’s thighs and leans in. He does as he is told but uses only the very end of his tongue along the shaft and then flicks it a few times quickly over the tip of the soldier’s penis.

Steve’s hands are at his side, gripping the seat of his chair. “More, damn it. Use more of your tongue.”

Loki goes to the other extreme. He uses the full length of his tongue this time, leaving a sheen of spit behind.

The knuckles of the soldier’s hands are white, and his erection is complete. His breathing is heavy. “Again.” He bites his bottom lip as the god’s entire tongue caresses him. “Now take it. Take all of it,” he says huskily.

The god complies happily, his own erection throbbing and wanting. As he begins to move his mouth up and down the soldier’s dick, alternately sucking and humming as he does, Steve opens his mouth and lets out a choking moan. Loki can’t help but touch himself after hearing that sound and knowing he’s the cause. His other hand soon reaches up and inserts the long fingers between the soldier’s teeth.

Steve begins to suck on them, working his tongue around and between the digits as the god’s tongue works his cock. Their moans are stifled by the objects in their mouths. And then the soldier bites down.

The stimulation of his mouth and cock and the pain in his fingers causes Loki to come first, spilling his seed on the old carpet beneath the chair. The orgasm jerks his body, and Steve can feel the change around his erection. The soldier grabs Loki by the back of the head and pulls the god in as his hips roll up, trying to get more of himself inside that warm, wet mouth.

The Trickster moans uncontrollably, his tongue suckling the soldier’s dick as his orgasm passes and the soldier’s hips roll back and forth. Steve climaxes soon after, his semen shooting into the back of Loki’s throat. The god’s hands clasp onto the Captain’s waist, trying hard not to back away or choke from the stream.

He waits for Steve to finish and let go of his head. That’s his queue to finally back away. He looks into those beautiful blue eyes, and only then when the Captain is watching intently does he swallow.

Steve lightly slaps his own thigh twice, a beckoning gesture. Loki sits on his lap, straddling the man and the chair. The soldier wraps his arms around his lover’s waist, while the god’s arms drape themselves over the artist’s shoulders. They kiss, their tongues tasting the results of the Captain’s pleasure.

Their lips finally break apart. “Why is it so good with you?” Steve asks as he looks up into those green eyes.

The god places his lips against the soldier’s ear. But instead of whispering the answer, he takes the fleshy lobe into his mouth just before pulling on it with his teeth. He leans back, his hands on either side of the man’s neck. “Do you really want to know the answer?”

Steve shakes his head slowly. He knows the answer will be dirty and perverse and everything he’s not supposed to be. He knows this is wrong and that the wrongness makes him only want it more. “When can I see you again?”

“Am I leaving?”

His eyes and voice harden. “Answer the question.”

By Odin did Loki get lucky with this one. “Whenever you wish, Captain. I am yours to command. I am yours to take…in whatever manner you wish.”

Steve suddenly pulls Loki tighter, their chests touching. The god’s breath hitches slightly. 

“I want to taste you,” the soldier proclaims.

“Then taste me.”

“I want to feel you.”

“Then feel me,” he says, deliberately moving his body against the soldier.

“I want to hurt you.”

“ _Please_ hurt me.”

“I want to fuck you till there’s nothing left.”

“Fuck me. Fuck every last inch of me. Fuck me till the world falls apart.”

“I’m not supposed to want this.”

“You’re human, made of flesh and bone, filled with needs and desires. I want your flesh, and your desires are the same as mine. I am here to set you free. There is no morality when I am with you. There is no proper course of action. There is only you and me and whatever you wish to do to me. This is my gift to you. Let the world have Captain America. I want the man whose lap I sit upon. I want you,” he concludes and starts kissing and sucking at the Captain’s neck.

Steve closes his eyes. “But how will you know when to come?”

Loki pulls away, leaving a gap between their chests. “Give me your left arm.”

The artist complies, a questioning look in his eyes. The god presses their left forearms together and places his hand over them. There is a warm, tingling sensation along their skin. Then Loki removes his hand. “Tap your left forearm three times, say my name, and give me your command. Go on. Try it now.”

Steve uses two fingers to tap his arm. “Loki. Come.”

There is a sharp intake of breath from the god as the word ‘Come’ appears across his forearm like a fresh burn, red and raw.

“Does it hurt?”

Loki smiles. “It reminds me of you.”

“How will you know where I am?”

“It will lead me to wherever you are if your command is for me to join you. Does this please you?”

Steve answers with a kiss, then another. They continue on and on, relishing the taste of their mutual need.

When they finally pull apart, Loki asks, “What now, Captain? What would you have me do now?”

Steve grabs the god by the hair and pulls his head back. He licks the smooth chest and bites one of the dark nipples. Loki gasps. “Careful, Captain. Or you‘ll have to fuck me again tonight.”

“It’s morning,” the soldier corrects him. “And I’m not ready to go back to sleep. So we might as well have a little more fun.” He takes the knife from the table and unsheathes it. The tip of the blade is pressed against the center of the god’s Adam’s apple then travels slowly down the center of his chest and doesn’t stop until it reaches his belly button.

“If I carve my name into your chest, how long will it stay there for?”

“Three days. Maybe four.”

Steve nods. “Stay still,” he orders just before making the first cut.

When Loki finally leaves the apartment, he chest aches beneath his suit, and blood stains the white dress shirt with the almost readable words, “Property of Steve Rogers.”


	3. To Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve summons Loki after an Avengers meeting
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Spanking (riding crop), Oral Sex

Steve walks into his apartment and takes off his jacket with quick, impatient movements. He rolls up the sleeve of his left arm. Tapping his left forearm three times, he commands, “Loki. Come. Now.”

A few moments later, the God of Mischief appears in front of him wearing his Asgardian leathers. “You summoned me?”

“Thor came to see us today. He wanted to warn us that you had escaped, but he couldn’t tell us exactly when that happened. Apparently it could have been up to 10 days ago.”

“It was eight, actually.”

“Eight?” It has been three days since Loki joined him in the elevator wishing to be punished by the soldier. They haven’t seen each other since.

“I didn’t come to Midgard immediately. I wanted to be sure that I wasn’t followed. I visited several of the nine worlds to ensure I left a confounding trail. Then I spent at least a day arguing with myself as to whether I should come to you. You understand what I risked to do so. And once I made up my mind, I had to get our supplies.”

Steve supposes that makes sense. “Well, Thor and all of Asgard are looking for you right now.”

“I’ve put you in a bit of a predicament, haven’t I? What would you have me do?”

Steve stares at him for a moment before answering. “I’d have you lean against the kitchen counter and drop your pants.”

Loki cocks his head to the side, a look of confusion on his face.

“You escaped Asgard. That deserves a spanking at the very least.”

The god licks his lips. “And afterwards?”

“You stay here. And when you’re not here, you go where they can’t find you.” He looks at the green eyes as they drop their gaze to the floor. “Ten days. Ten days before they realized you weren’t there. They don’t deserve you, don’t deserve the pleasure of hurting you.”

“Against the counter, you said?”

“Yes.”

Loki uses magic to change his Asgardian clothes into black slacks and a forest green t-shirt. He walks to the kitchen counter and unfastens his pants. They drop to the ground revealing the god’s smooth, firm ass. He spreads his legs as far as the pants around his ankles allow.

Steve goes to the bed and reaches beneath it for the duffle bag that holds their supplies. After rummaging inside of it, he pulls out the riding crop. He slaps it against his hand a couple of times as he walks to where Loki waits. He presses his body against the god’s and takes an earlobe into his mouth. “It was wrong to escape,” he growls quietly.

“I know,” Loki breathes. “I couldn’t help myself.”

“But now you’re going to be a good boy, aren’t you.”

“I will try.” The warmth of the Captain’s body leaves him just before a hard whack lands across his ass. It sends a shiver up his spine. There’s another strike just as painful, just as satisfying. There’s another and another and even more that leave Loki grunting and grasping onto the edge of the counter. But just as it’s starting to arouse him, it stops.

“Pick up your pants, and turn around.”

Once the orders have been followed, Loki is told to remove his shirt. He does, the words carved into his chest still faintly visible. Steve runs his fingers over the healing scars, the memories of their creation replaying in his head. He presses his mouth to them as though licking up the blood that had originally flowed from the cuts. Each letter is given attention. Each cut is traced with his tongue, until the curving line of the last S is finally complete.

Steve’s mouth hesitates, trying to decide whether to travel up or down the god’s supple body. Down wins. He licks and nibbles and sucks his way to the edge of the black slacks. Loki’s erection now presses obscenely against the front of them. The Captain stands back up quickly. He presses his body against the god, their clothes preventing any skin-on-skin contact.

“I want to taste you,” Steve tells him.

“Then taste me.”

They kiss, their tongues entwining and retracting. As the Captain explores Loki’s mouth, his hands unfasten the black slacks. Once again, they fall in a heap to the ground. He pulls away. There’s a moment where they just stare at each other, chests heaving, bodies aroused.

Steve drops slowly to his knees. He places his hands on Loki’s hips just before he begins to slowly lick the god’s cock from base to tip. He runs his tongue over and over the erect flesh, savoring the taste and texture. Then he begins sucking on the tip as though it were a particularly thick milkshake.

Loki has never felt anything like it, and he has to hold onto the counter to prevent his knees from buckling. A moan escapes his throat. It takes all of his will not to thrust or give direction. It takes all of his will just to stay upright. And then the mouth moves again.

The Captain runs his tongue around his lover’s testicles before wrapping his lips around one and then the other. He hears another groan from above. He pulls away and looks up to see Loki, eyes closed, mouth open, brow creased in concentration as his chest heaves. “Turn around.” Nothing happens. “Turn around!”

Loki, startled out of his daze, turns awkwardly to face the counter. As soon as he does, he feels the Captain’s teeth and tongue on his ass. The sensation moves towards his crack until the tongue is darting between his cheeks, brushing against the sensitive flesh around his anus. “Steve! I can’t,” he pants. “I can’t hold on.”

Steve turns the god back around and envelops the cock completely in his mouth. All he has to do is suck as Loki thrusts in and out of him. He feels a hand in his hair as short moans come from above each time the dick moves into his mouth before being pulled back again.

Loki comes with a shuddering groan, and Steve tastes him, tastes all of him. And all the artist can think is how he wants to suck his lover dry. He swallows and swallows until there’s nothing left. His mouth releases the spent cock, and Loki collapses breathlessly to the ground.

“Did you…?” The god glances at the human’s crotch where the erection is still very visible. “May _I_ taste now?”

Steve unfastens his pants and pulls them and his underwear down to his knees. Loki, his own pants still at his ankles, takes the newly revealed cock into his mouth. Thirty-three seconds later, the Captain comes calling for more, for God, for Loki.

They kiss, their flavors intermingling within and amongst their mouths until their passions are finally and completely spent.

They put their pants back on and rummage through the refrigerator. They discover and eat leftover Thai food while standing around in the kitchen. Then they remove their clothes, leaving a trail from the kitchen floor to the bed.

They lie facing each other. Steve traces the god’s fading scars with his fingers. “You’re mine. They can’t have you. Not till I’m finished.”

Loki smiles. “I’ve done a lot of bad things, Captain. You may not be finished with me for a very long time.”

“Well if I get close, be sure you misbehave some more.”

“Aye-aye, Captain.” He pauses. “If I may ask, did my taste please you?”

It’s Steve’s turn to smile. He looks directly into the god’s green eyes and states simply, “I would have punished you if it didn’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Next chapter, another Avenger makes a cameo appearance.


	4. To Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve takes his frustrations out on Loki. Natasha drops by. Loki wishes for more pain. Steve sketches Loki.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Spanking (paddle), Tactile Exploration, Anal Sex

Steve walks into his apartment and slams the door behind him. The motorcycle ride did not calm him down as much as he’d hoped, and he feels the need to hit something. A week ago he would have gone straight to the gym and taken his frustrations out on multiple hanging bags. But he has something better now, something far more satisfying.

He rolls up his sleeve and taps his left arm three times. “Loki. Come.” While he waits, Steve goes to the bed and slides out the duffel bag. He pulls out each item, examining it, thinking of the marks it will leave, the pain it will inflict. He picks up the paddle. He hasn’t had the pleasure of using it yet. And it reminds him of the type of punishment spoiled billionaires like Tony Stark should be getting.

Steve looks over his apartment. The god should be here by now. Why isn’t he here yet? The soldier taps his forearm again. “Loki. Get your ass over here now.” He angrily throws everything but the paddle back into the duffle bag and leaves it exposed on the floor.

Loki appears in his Asgardian leathers, his right hand holding the left arm protectively. “Feeling a little impatient?”

“What kept you?”

“I was with someone. It was difficult to get away.”

The soldier feels a flare of jealousy. His voice is commanding, cold with anger. “Who?”

Loki drops his eyes. “It doesn’t matter. I’m here. I obeyed.”

Steve strides to the god. He takes Loki’s chin in his hand and forces the head up “Tell me who.”

“His name is Namor. He lives beneath the sea in a place called Atlantis, a perfect location for me to hide.”

“Atlantis,” Steve repeats, disbelief in his voice.

“Yes.”

“As in the Lost City of Atlantis.”

Loki raises an eyebrow. “I managed to find it.”

Steve lets it go, deciding to return to the more important matter. “The man you were with…Are you and he…?”

“No. He is a potential ally, nothing more. I am yours, Captain…only yours.” He focuses on the blue eyes and their stormier-than-normal appearance. “I should have been here sooner. And I thank you for the lengthy reminder,” he says as he moves his arm up slightly. “I deserved it. I deserve more.”

“Show me,” the soldier softly commands, his eyes darting down to the arm.

The left sleeve of Loki’s leather coat and shirt disappear. ‘Get your ass over here now’ appears across two faded red rows on his forearm.

Steve resists the urge to taste the words. Instead, he looks up into the green eyes. “I want you in black slacks, a white short-sleeved dress shirt and a green tie with thin, red angled stripes.” Then he adds, “and glasses…with thick black frames.”

Loki finds it oddly specific, but he complies silently.

The soldier reaches out and messes up the god’s hair a bit. It’s perfect. If the Trickster was half his actual height, anyone would think he attended a private prep school. All that’s missing is a blue blazer with some huge ugly crest on it.

Steve smiles. He grabs the tie and leads the god to the bed. “Bend over.”

The paddle is on top of the royal blue comforter. It catches Loki’s eyes as he complies. He smiles slightly as his hands brace themselves on top of the bed. His legs are slightly apart. He watches as the soldier’s strong hand wraps around the handle of the paddle and lifts it.

The first blow sends Loki headfirst into the mattress. He was certainly not expecting that much force. During their previous encounters, the Captain always started rather softly then was coaxed into using more strength. But this…this is new.

Loki apologizes then gets back into his original position, except this time he spreads his legs farther apart. When the next blow comes, his body moves forward, but he doesn’t fall. And the pain…He feels like his ass is still reverberating from the strike. Before it stops, there’s another hit.

“You think you’re better than everyone else, don’t you,” Steve accuses before striking again. “You look down on us like we’re nothing, less than nothing.” Another blow. This one makes the god grunt. “You’re not special.” Whack! “You’re not above the rest of us.” Whack! “You deserve nothing.” Whack!

Loki is breathing heavily now. The blows are numbing his ass, bringing tears to his eyes, making his muscles tense and strain just to stay upright. This is personal. The god can feel it with each blow, can hear it in the venom of each word. And then Steve’s mouth is against his ear.

“You privileged bastard. You had every opportunity handed to you on a silver platter. And you never appreciated it.”

“I did,” Loki blurts out. He can’t help himself. “I was grateful and humble and clever. I was everything they wanted me to be, but it was never enough.” He turns and looks at Steve, hatred in his eyes. His voice is soft, dangerous. “Do not punish me for being ungrateful. I was never ungrateful. Punish me for not being Thor. Punish me for being a monster.”

Steve, suddenly less sure about what he’s doing, steps back and raises the paddle once again.

There’s a knock at the door.

The soldier freezes. He and Loki look at each other just as another knock comes. The artist puts down the paddle and walks softly to the door. He looks through the peep hole then opens the door about six inches.

Natasha is standing outside. “Captain,” she nods. “After your shouting match with Stark, I thought you’d be at the gym.”

“I decided to come home instead. Did you need something?”

“Just wanted to make sure you were ok.”

“I’m fine. Thanks. Have a good night.” He starts to close the door.

“Whoa there, Captain,” she says, sticking her foot between the door and the doorjamb. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Natasha senses something is off with him. He seems…anxious? aroused? That can’t be right. Her eyes dart quickly to his crotch then back up to his face. Not aroused…at least not that way. “You seemed really upset when you left.” She tries to peer inside the apartment.

“I was. I’m fine now.” He blocks her roaming eyes. “I might go for a run later,” he offers.

“Is someone in there?”

“No.” But he’s unused to lying, and she can easily tell his deception.

“Okay.” She backs away slightly. Natasha waits for him to relax then darts inside. “So you do have someone here. Just not the kind of someone I expected.”

Steve panics. He turns around and sees a black cat with brilliant green eyes lying on his bed. The paddle and duffle bag are nowhere in sight. 

“I figured you as more of a dog person.”

“I am. The cat ‘s a stray. He followed me home a few nights ago. He shows up every few days.” No deception there. Every word is true.

Natasha goes to pet the cat. He hisses and swats his paw at her. “Doesn’t seem very friendly.”

Steve walks to the bed, standing on the opposite side as Natasha. “I don’t know. He seems to like me enough to obey.” He holds his hand out. “Come.” Loki goes to him and starts rubbing against the Captain’s hand and purring.

The agent isn’t convinced. “He likes you…probably because you feed him. That doesn’t mean he obeys you. Cats don’t obey.”

Steve smiles. “Go to Natasha. Let her pet you.”

The cat turns its green eyes to the Captain. There is a pause before the black creature slowly walks to the agent. Loki sits stiffly as Natasha hesitantly reaches out her hand and pets him. There is no violent reaction from the cat this time. Natasha is impressed. “I’ve never seen a cat do that before.”

“Guess I’m just good with animals.” Steve holds out his hand again, and Loki practically prances back to him. “He calms me.” The cat is rubbing against him and purring again.

“Well, they do say pets have a calming effect.” She sees it in the Captain. He is calmer with the cat using his hand to pet itself. “For what it’s worth, I agree with you. We won’t find Loki until he wants to be found. But once Stark gets an idea, it is very difficult to change his mind.”

“I appreciate that. And I appreciate your concern. But I’m kind of tired right now,” he hints.

“You know, it isn’t such a bad idea for us to move into Stark Tower. At least you’d have some protection there if Loki decides to come after us.”

“No, it’s a terrible idea. Can you imagine having to be indebted to that man? I’m not willing to give up my freedom, my privacy on the off chance that Loki might try to come after us. Besides, it’s more likely he’d go after Thor or Bruce. Now if you don’t mind...” He gestures to the door.

“Of course. I’m sorry if I disturbed you.” She walks to the door. He follows. “Good-night, Steve.”

“Good-night, Natasha.” He closes and locks the door once she’s left. When he turns back around, Loki is standing in human form beside the bed.

“So Stark...,” the god begins but doesn’t bother to finish.

“Yeah.” Steve walks back to him. “Nice work, Cat.”

“I’m so glad you’re pleased.”

The artist removes the dark-framed glasses from the god. “You were very soft.” He runs a finger down the bridge of Loki’s nose then tracks his thumb across each cheekbone and along the brow from the center out. The desire to touch, to feel every inch of the Trickster is overwhelming.

Steve runs his fingers down the side of the god’s face and along the jaw line. His other hand comes up, and his caresses feel as though he is sculpting a bust of Loki. His thumbs pass over the soft lips. His fingers explore the cartilage around each ear and bury themselves in the dark hair. His hands encircle the long neck.

The Captain loosens then removes the god’s tie. He unbuttons the shirt slowly, relishing each inch of skin being revealed.

The shirt is slipped off of Loki’s shoulders.

The artist’s eyes are focused. His hands firm but gentle. The fingers run along each muscle and tendon of the chest, brushing against the nipples, gliding over the near-perfect skin noting every variance. They aren’t flaws. He would never call them flaws, not when they do nothing but add to the beauty of the creature in front of him. He treats the god’s left arm with the same care, noting the toned muscles, the long fingers, the dark hair of the armpit.

Then finally, the artist turns his attentions to the back. He goes over each shoulder blade, the feel of the muscles running across the back, each individual vertebrae following the delicate spine. He’s memorizing with his fingers the structure and strength of the Trickster’s sinewy body.

No one has ever touched Loki like this before. It’s as though there is electricity flowing from the expert’s palms and fingertips. The contact is painful in its gentleness, making his skin come alive wherever it roams. This isn’t what he’s used to. This isn’t what he expected…ever. Loki closes his eyes, willing himself not to tremble, remembering the sting of the paddle from before.

Steve examines the right arm next with the same attention he paid the left. They are very similar. Most people would say they were exact, but the artist knows better. He notes every difference…how the muscles are just a little bigger, how this arm has a mole an inch to the right of the vein that runs down the center of the elbow, how that vein is less pronounced than on the other arm. He runs his hands around the slender wrist and over each long finger. He kisses the palm of Loki’s hand.

The god stops breathing for a moment. He lets out a shaky breath. This man, this Midgardian is threatening his very existence. No. He won’t let that happen. His mind again turns back to the sharp pain of the paddle until he swears he can feel its sting on his ass.

Steve returns to Loki’s back. He kneels down and takes the shoes and socks off of the god’s feet. Standing back up, his breath tickling the skin just below the Trickster’s neck, he reaches around the waist in front of him and unfastens the black slacks. They fall to the ground, and Loki steps out of them. The artist gets down on his knees. He places two firm hands on the small of the god’s back. The touch slides down, caressing the ass in front of him.

Steve has always been fascinated by the human form, and this one fascinates him more than most.

The artist runs a finger down the center of Loki’s crack. The naked body trembles ever so slightly. He then concentrates on the right leg. He begins at the top of the thigh, the backs of his fingers lightly brushing the god’s penis causing an involuntary reaction. Steve runs his hands carefully down the leg, over the knee, down the muscular calf, around the ankle, and over the feet and toes. He does the same to the left leg.

When he’s done, he walks to face Loki and then goes again to his knees. The artist reaches out and slides his fingers into the course hair surrounding the genitals.

Loki’s breath deepens but is now irregular. His cock is throbbing as his arousal visibly increases. It’s not supposed to be like this. He’s not supposed to enjoy the tender caresses, the unselfish attentions. But as the artist’s fingers fondle his testicles, he has to place a stabilizing hand on Steve’s shoulder.

Steve is tangibly memorizing each testicle’s shape and size and weight. Then he runs his fingers along the shaft of Loki’s cock several times before gliding his thumb over the tip in gentle, ever-widening circles. He has to resist the urge to taste, to run his tongue along the sides, to encompass and suck and make Loki whimper. The fondling must be enough…for now.

Finally, finally, the artist’s hands move away. He turns his head and kisses the hand on his shoulder. Standing up, Steve slowly removes his own shirt, unfastening each button slowly then slipping it off his shoulders. He removes his undershirt in one swift motion, revealing his sculpted torso.

The Captain walks behind Loki and sits on the bed. He removes his shoes and socks and throws them so they land where the god can see them. He does the same with his trousers. The covers are folded back to the foot of the bed. The pillows are arranged just so.

“Lie on the bed.”

Loki does as he is told, choosing to lie face down. His ass still burns a bit from the paddle. But he is surprised when the soldier does not join him. Instead, the artist opens his nightstand and pulls out a pad of paper and a metal tin and sets them on the floor.

Steve walks to his little table in his white boxer shorts. He grabs a chair and moves it closer to the bed near the items he took out of the nightstand. He sits, lays the items on his lap, and opens the tin. He selects a charcoal stick and puts the box aside. After taking a long look at Loki, the artist begins to sketch.

Loki watches him, fascinated by his concentration and the complete disregard for the black smudges on his hands. The god wants him, wants to be hurt by him. “Would you be angry if I moved?”

“No.”

“It will not ruin your picture?”

“No. I’m almost done anyway.” He closes his eyes, recalling what the god’s back felt like beneath his hands. Once he has it, he opens them again and uses that memory to guide the charcoal in his fingers. The artist does the same thing to ensure the ass in his drawing comes as close as it can to the beautiful reality. He returns the charcoal to the tin and sets it and the paper on the ground. “Hands and knees.”

Loki lifts his head and watches as the soldier removes the white boxers, black smudges marking where he touches them.

“Hands and knees,” he repeats with more firmness once he sees that the god has not obeyed.

Loki plants his hands firmly on the bed below him then lifts himself up onto his knees. He watches as the soldier pulls the duffel bag back out and retrieves the condoms and the lubricant.

Steve unwraps a condom and takes it and the lubricant to the bed with him. He gets behind Loki, reacquainting his hands with the god’s torso and ass. Just being there behind him, remembering how it felt last time…their first time, makes the soldier hard. The condom gets unrolled around his dick, and lubricant is added to it and his fingers.

“How do you want it?”

Loki wants to tell him to make it hard and rough. But he knows his place. “However you wish to give it to me.”

“And if I don’t want to give it to you?”

“P-please. I beg of you”

Steve wraps his body on top of Loki’s. “How do you want it?” he whispers into the ear below him.

“Hard,” he finds himself saying. “Rough. Make me hate you. Make me need you.” He feels a finger enter him, feels the welcome intrusion and takes it as a sign that they are finally back to before that woman came. Another finger enters him, and his breathing takes on a deep regularity. This is far more calming than the soft caresses from before.

The artist takes his hand away before pushing in with his dick. He had forgotten how good it feels, how tight the god feels around him. His thrusts are slow at first, slow and deep. He wants to feel the interior of his lover, to memorize what it’s like to move inside him, to determine exactly which spots will make the god whimper and cry out.

“More. Please more, Captain.”

Steve speeds up, the words spurring him on as much as his own body’s desire. Again the bed begins to move beneath them, the headboard striking the wall with each thrust.

Loki moans as his prostrate is reached. He pushes his hips back against the soldier, trying to get more of him inside. One of his arms braces against the headboard, trying to prevent his head from hitting it with each thrust from the soldier.

The artist is losing himself. He almost forgets there is a man attached to the ass, finding he cares only about fulfilling his own need. Loki doesn’t care. His needs are being fulfilled whether the Captain intends it or not. His moans mix with the soldier’s grunts. His ass hurts from the earlier paddling and now from the way Steve’s pelvis is hitting it with each forward push.

Steve runs one hand over Loki’s back while the other wraps firmly around the god’s cock and begins stroking fiercely. The Trickster’s moans are faltering, the bliss almost too much to vocalize. And just as he reaches the pinnacle of his pleasure and begins to ejaculate, Steve’s thrusts take on an orgasmic pulse, and he, too, cries out. They are both bucking now as their semen escapes in pleasurable streams that shut down their brains.

“Thank you, Captain. Thank you.” Loki breathes.

Steve doesn’t move. He’s too busy experiencing how it feels to be inside Loki as they both catch their breath. His mind is too overwhelmed by how good it all felt, how relaxed his muscles are. Tony Stark is now the furthest thing from his mind.

Were it any other man, Loki would want to be vacated. But this Midgardian fills him in a way no one ever has. He can even forgive the soft caresses, the gentle fondling from before. How can he not forgive the man who brings him stars that burst in such pleasurable brilliance? So he simply drops the arm that had been braced against the headboard and waits.

The artist begins stroking Loki’s back, almost as if the god were back in cat form. “I don’t want this to end. If it ends, you’ll go back to Atlantis.”

“If you are through with me, yes. But if you wish something more from me…”

“I wish…I wish…I wish you were mine.”

“I am yours.”

“I wish I could put you in a box and take you out whenever I want.”

“That box is Atlantis.”

“Where that Name guy is.” His voice has lost its wistfulness.

“Namor is the King. He will be too busy to pay me much attention. Besides, to him I am the God of Mischief – powerful, ruthless, controlled by no one. You are the only one I trust to punish me, the only one I will obey.”

“And if I order you not to go back to Atlantis?”

“You will have yet another reason to punish me.”

Steve finally separates himself from the god. He retrieves his t-shirt from the ground and places it below Loki. Soon it is damp with all of the semen from the bed. The condom comes off and is thrown away. Loki remains on the bed, lying on his side. The artist joins him.

“Don’t go back to Atlantis.”

“Is that an order?”

“Yes.”

Loki pauses, making sure they both understand. The order will be disobeyed. The god will be punished the next time he is summoned. It is a wonderfully convenient arrangement.

“Is there anything else?”

Steve looks into those green eyes. “Turn into the cat again.”

There is a shimmer of gold surrounding Loki until he is gone, replaced once again by a black cat. The cat walks to Steve and rests against his chest. The artist scratches Loki between the ears and pets him from the head to the tail. The god purrs contentedly and licks the soldier’s chest with a rough tongue.

A smile appears on Steve’s lips. “Good kitty.” He nestles his nose into the black fur.

Loki leaves an hour later. It isn’t until after he’s gone and while the artist is making another sketch of the god that Steve realizes they never kissed. He finds it interesting for half a moment, then goes back to capturing the Trickster’s lower back onto paper.


	5. To Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve can't stop thinking about Loki. The artist makes his first creation.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Bondage, Burning, Whipping (riding crop), Cutting, Masturbation, Oral Sex

Everything in the apartment reminds the soldier of Loki, especially the bed. Every night he begins to summon the god, and every night he talks himself out of it. The reasons vary, though some get repeated night to night. Loki is bad for him. What they do is wrong. He shouldn’t want to hurt someone even if that person wants it. He’s not supposed to think of men that way. Inflicting pain is what bad guys do. He’s a gentleman. He just needs to find his way, make new friends, get a girlfriend. Loki just confused him for a while. Loki is a Trickster, so this is all a trick. It must be.

He remembers Dr. Erskine’s words that the super serum only enhances what is already there. If that’s true, then everything he’s feeling, everything he’s wanting was always part of him. And that scares him most of all. So he decides to quit Loki.

The artist instead tries to content himself with the memories and the sketches. But the sketches aren’t limiting themselves to the apartment. He’s noticing them appearing on the edges of the files at S.H.I.E.L.D. and in the margins of the notebook he uses in meetings. He scratches or tears them away as soon as he becomes aware of what he’s done.

Clint sees one of the sketches before he can destroy it. Luckily it is just a neck and back with the word ‘MINE’ scrawled across it. There’s nothing that identifies the body as belonging to Loki. Steve tells Clint it’s an idea he’s toying with for one of those comic novels. “Graphic novel,” Clint corrects him. It’s a murder mystery, one of those serial killer ones. The archer buys the story.

The incident with Clint makes Steve change his strategy. Maybe he just needs to get this out of his system. He summons Loki that night. As soon as the artist sees the pale skin, he wants to make red marks appear on it, wants to see blood trickling from fresh wounds. It scares him and excites him and, most importantly, inspires him.

“I’ve been waiting,” Loki says. He notes how handsome the soldier looks in a blue and white plaid shirt and dark blue undershirt. “I was afraid you had forgotten me, afraid I’d been replaced.”

“Never,” the artist says without thinking. “I was…I was trying to forget.”

The god transforms his Asgardian leather to the clothes the soldier had requested last time, complete with black-framed glasses. “But I need my punishment. I’ve been very bad, Captain. I’ve disobeyed you.”

“You were in Atlantis.”

“Yes.”

“With the prince.”

“King.”

“You didn’t try to get him or anyone else there to punish you?”

“I told you, Captain. You’re the only one I trust to punish me, the only one I’d let hurt me.”

“I do want to hurt you,” Steve confesses.

Loki begins to strip. “That is all I’ve ever asked of you. It is the reason I originally came to you. It is the reason I am here now.” His torso is completely bare, his muscles and pale skin seducing the artist. “You are my savior, the one who ensures I do not hurt anyone else. The longer you refrain from summoning me, the more I think of hurting them, the more I’m likely to act on those thoughts. So you see, what we do together is helping to save humanity.”

Loki is naked now except for the glasses. He slowly takes them off and lays them on the nightstand. He removes the comforter and top sheet from the bed and lies face down and spread eagle just like on that first night. “Now, shall we get started?”

Steve grabs the duffel bag and pulls the pieces of rope out. He ties Loki’s limbs tightly to the bed, the rope digging into the god’s wrists and ankles. The artist stands to survey his canvas and smiles as an idea blossoms in fire.

“Don’t move,” Steve orders. “I’ll be right back. I just need to get something.” He grabs his cell phone, wallet, and keys and walks out the apartment door.

Loki waits patiently, content with the biting pain of the ropes against his skin. He likes the pain. It ties him to the here and now. The past is irrelevant. His mind need not dwell over regrets. The future is too distant. His mind need not map out strategies. There is only the pain of the present letting him know he’s alive. He relishes it. 

Steve returns. He can’t believe he had to pay over $10 for a pack of cigarettes. They used to cost Bucky a dime. But he made sure to buy his best friend’s brand – Lucky Strikes. He opens the pack and puts it on the nightstand. Then the artist removes his plaid shirt. The dark blue undershirt remains and accentuates his eyes, making Loki smile.

The matches are removed from the duffel bag. One match and one cigarette are taken from their respective containers. The match is lit and used to light the cigarette. Steve shakes the match to put it out. He sits on the bed and runs a hand softly over his canvass.

“Ready?”

Loki takes a deep breath. “Yes.”

The artist starts high on the left shoulder blade. The end of the cigarette sizzles as it makes contact with the skin. Loki takes in a quick breath. This the artist expects. What he does not expect is for the god’s skin to turn blue as it’s burned. When the tool is removed, the skin returns to its usual pallor. Steve does it again and again, mesmerized by the transformation.

The artist had originally intended to use the cigarette sparingly over just the one shoulder blade. But when he’s finished, there are circular burns running from the top-left to the bottom-center of the back and down over the right buttock. He puts out the cigarette in the bathroom sink.

The riding crop is taken out of the duffel bag. It is the artist’s favorite tool. He can control where the red will appear far better than with the whip. Steve stands to put more body weight behind each strike. He uses the riding crop primarily on the left buttock and thigh as well as the right shoulder and upper arm.

Loki is grunting every time the riding crop makes contact with his skin. The sound fills the artist with joy and the soldier with a tiny bit of fear. Again he thinks how he shouldn’t be enjoying this. That’s when Loki pleads for more, and the guilt vanishes.

Steve is slowing down now, taking a moment to view his work before making the next line. He’s going to want to capture this when it’s done, to show Loki what they’ve created together. A photograph would be easiest, truer to life. But photographs don’t always remain private in this day and age. He’ll worry about that later, though. There’s still one more element to add.

The riding crop is put away before Steve disappears into the bathroom again. When he returns, he’s holding one of the razor blades that is used in his safety razor. Yes he could use the knife in the duffel bag, but it doesn’t give him the control he wants. The razor blade, on the other hand, will allow him to be exact. He sits to help ensure a steady hand. His first cut is a line placed just below the right shoulder blade and perpendicular to the god’s spine. It makes Loki moan. Steve licks away the trickle of blood traveling down the god’s back.

“Yes, Captain. Make me yours.”

Eleven more incisions are made with a lick thrown in every so often, and ‘MINE’ finally appears on the god’s back. The word runs down the right side, the spine acting like a bottom border for the writing.

Loki takes deep, audible breaths. His cock is hard and straining between his body and the bed. “More,” he pleads and wonders if he’ll ejaculate before the artist is finished transforming him.

Steve next uses the blade to cut ‘kitten’ into the left upper arm. The whimpers coming from the god give him encouragement, and he adds a large star over the left buttock where the lines from the riding crop are. That’s his star, his brand on Loki’s flesh signifying that the Trickster belongs to him.

The artist steps away from the canvass to get a broader perspective. He is pleased.

“More,” Loki whimpers.

“No,” Steve responds with a shake of his head then goes to the table to get his cell phone.

“Please,” comes a tremulous voice.

“Any more will ruin it.” The artist presses the little camera icon and frames his finished piece within the phone’s screen. “Hold still.” He takes several pictures at different angles. He walks to his canvass and shows Loki the photographs. “You’re stunning.”

“Thank you,” Loki replies in a strained, grateful voice.

Steve sets the phone on the nightstand. “Are you hard, Kitten?” he asks as he slowly pets the god’s hair.

“Yes, Captain.”

The artist goes to get a chair and sets it to the god’s right. He unties Loki’s right hand and sits down, his eyes focused solely on the god. “Take care of it.”

Loki immediately starts stroking himself. And though the ropes make the movements a little awkward, the pain also makes every sensation that much more enjoyable. He turns his head to watch the Captain watch him. It adds an intensity, an electricity that’s palpable. It isn’t long before Loki’s seed spills over the sheets with a soft moan, his eyes never leaving the artist.

Steve unties the god, feet first then the remaining hand. He goes back to his chair as Loki catches his breath. “Are you recovered, Kitten?” he asks after a while. The Trickster nods. “Then come here and lick me.”

Loki crawls to the edge of the bed, gets off, and kneels before the Captain. He licks the soldier’s lips just before he unfastens the trousers. He peers into the impossibly blue eyes as his hand slips down and begins to massage the half-hard cock.

“I said ‘lick it’.”

The god bends slowly down and happily complies. After a half dozen licks, he makes his tongue rough like a cat. The reaction is immediate, physical, and audible. Loki envelops the Captain’s cock in his mouth and begins to suck, filling his mouth with saliva before each swallow, teasing the flesh with his tongue. He can hear Steve’s breaths coming in deep irregular intervals. He tries to approximate a purr with a half hum / half growl.

Steve’s hands are grasping the seat below him, trying to steady himself as his head arches back and a deep moan escapes his throat. His head comes back down, and he look at the marks he made on the god’s body below him. Though upside-down, ‘kitten’ is clearly readable on the upper arm. The artist fondles the letters as his pleasure mounts. “Again, Kitten. Purr for me again.”

As Loki repeats his humming growl, Steve’s grip tightens around the name. His pelvis jerks up as he ejaculates into the god’s talented mouth.

The Trickster leans back, swallows, and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “Kitten likes his milk.”

Steve slaps him. “You’re disgusting.”

“And you love it. You need it just as much as I.”

The Captain’s strong hands grab hold of Loki’s face and pull him into a deep, hungry kiss. They part breathless and satisfied. “My muse,” Steve murmurs. Blue and green eyes remain locked on each other. “Are you hungry, Kitten?”

“Yes.”

They eat leftover pizza from the fridge. Loki eats in the nude. The Captain refuses to let him wear anything. That’s fine with the god. The clothes would probably just make his new wounds more uncomfortable. As it is, sitting in a chair is difficult enough.

When the pizza is gone, Steve commands, “Undress me, Kitten.” The clothes come off slowly. Loki runs his hands lazily over the Captain’s chest after the blue shirt is removed. He continues until the artist is nude.

They lie in bed, Loki curled around Steve, a smile on his lips. He can’t remember the last time he’s felt this safe. He kisses the artist’s chest. Steve lifts the god’s head and kisses him on the lips. It is soft, gentle, full of gratitude, and it sends a shiver of uncertainty down Loki’s spine.

The god kisses Steve more passionately, a different kind of gratitude manifesting in tongues and saliva. Afterwards, he puts his head back on the broad chest. Steve idly runs his fingers over Loki’s back, unaware of the wonderful pain he’s producing. The Trickster’s feelings of safety return, and they fall peacefully asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve hopes you liked his creation. He had a lot of fun putting it together. He also hopes you approve of the nickname he's given to Loki. Until next time...


	6. To Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wants to capture Loki's back on paper using pastels. The god is rewarded for his patience.
> 
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Hand Job, Bondage, Anal Sex, Oral Sex

Loki is gone by the time Steve wakes up the next morning. It doesn’t matter. The artist stretches out his arms and legs and remembers the image of the god tied to his bed. He sighs contentedly then gets up to put on some clothes.

After a long run, the soldier heads to the bathroom to take a shower. The water is hot, steaming. It feels good running down his body, relaxes him. He rubs the bar of soap between his hands until it produces enough lather then begins to rub it over his skin. Steve closes his eyes and sees Loki…remembers him tied to the bed with one hand free…remembers him kneeling in front of the chair, his mouth…Steve’s hands begin to travel down till they reach his genitals, and he starts slowly rubbing. It feels good, but not nearly as good as the real thing. And why not have the real thing? Steve’s eyes open. He taps his left arm three times and summons the god.

“Captain?”

“In the shower. Take off your clothes, and join me.”

A few moments later, Loki draws back the shower curtain and steps inside. Their eyes run slowly up and down each other’s bodies. The god is especially impressed by how the soldier looks with water running down him. “You summoned me?”

Steve turns so his back is to the god and places his hands against the wall. “I want you to jerk me off.” He feels a chest against his back. Hands travel over his chest, and lips press against his neck before brushing his ear.

“May I enter you, Captain?”

“No.” It isn’t that the thought doesn’t appeal to him. Truth be told and with the god’s body against his, he finds the idea wonderfully wicked. However, he has to go into S.H.I.E.L.D. and doesn’t want to run the risk of walking funny. People would notice, maybe ask questions. “But if you’re a good kitten, I might let you tonight.”

There is a moment of silence. “Thank you, Captain,” Loki breathes as his hands travel down just before his fingers wrap around the erection.

Steve’s breath deepens as Loki’s hands work. The hot water splashes over them. The god runs his tongue up the soldier’s neck. He can feel the body in front of him expand and contract with each breath, can feel his own heart thumping in his chest. His hand moves faster along Steve’s cock until the Midgardian spills his seed in great gasping moans.

The artist turns and cups Loki’s head in his hands. They kiss once…twice…three times before their tongues connect. They’re still kissing when the water turns cold. Steve turns it off quickly. They grab towels and begin to dry off and dress.

“That’s all, Kitten. You can go back to…not Atlantis.”

“And you’ll summon me tonight?”

“As long as no emergencies come up.”

“I look forward to it.” And he does. He originally asked to enter Steve thinking it would earn him a slap or an elbow to the stomach or face. But the Captain seemed open to the idea. Loki wonders what the best position would be. How can he enter the Captain so that the Captain can still hurt him? It will give his mind something to think about during the day. A fully clothed Loki bows to his lover and disappears.

Steve continues with his day, his thoughts continually returning to the shower and the night before. It gets easier to concentrate on the present as the day continues. But by the late afternoon, the artist is thinking about what he wants to do that night. He makes several stops on his way home to get what he needs.

Steve walks into his apartment with a new set of pastels and a bag of groceries. He makes dinner, something simple, something his mom used to make – a casserole of pasta, bacon, tomato sauce, spinach, and mushrooms and tops it with mozzarella cheese. He also makes a salad.

As the casserole cooks, the artist prepares his supplies. He wants to capture the Trickster’s back on paper before the scars fade. Yes, he could do it from the photographs he took yesterday, but those are small and don’t have the right light. He wants to be able to arrange the god, compose the scene. Steve prepares the bed next, removing the comforter and top sheet. He’ll use the sheet to cover part of Loki’s ass but probably won’t be using the comforter. Finally, he sets the table and opens a bottle of red wine.

When the casserole is ready, he summons Loki who appears wearing a dark suit. Steve compliments him. They eat. Loki compliments the dinner. And though the god finds the dish quite simple, he rather likes the modesty of it. It’s as far from an Asgardian meal as one could find.

They talk about their childhoods. It’s a little awkward at the beginning as it is the first “normal” conversation they’ve had. And their upbringing was so very different. Steve lost his family and grew up poor and powerless. Loki was surrounded by family and grew up privileged and wanting for nothing except his father’s respect. There are moments during the conversation where Loki feels naked, exposed, and he changes the subject to food or Thor or Midgardian culture. Steve allows it but notes those moments for later use.

They clean the kitchen together, something Loki has never done. The Captain has to tell him what to do. The orders come naturally, and the god is happy to follow them. It feels like very tame foreplay.

After everything is clean and put away, Loki is ordered to strip and lie on the bed. He complies silently, his eyes never leaving the Captain’s form.

The Captain doesn’t watch. He’s busy moving the chair, adjusting the lights, placing his tools in easy reach. He looks over at the god every so often to see how much progress has been made.

After adjusting the chair for the fifth time, he notices Loki is now on the bed in the face down, spread-eagle position. Steve allows his eyes to slowly roam over the god’s body. Part of him wants to take advantage, to tie him up, whip him, and take him in the ass. That can be done later. Now, the artist must capture his work. He walks to the bed and begins to move the god, arranging his body into an even more seductive pose.

The arms are brought closer together but remain above the head. The head is turned to face the chair, an arm obscuring the lower part of the face. The artist makes sure one green eye is still visible. One leg is brought back to the center of the bed. The other is bent at the knee so that the ass is raised slightly and positioned toward the chair. The top sheet is used to cover part of that beautiful, firm ass. The result is alluring, beckoning to be uncovered, to show more of the scars hiding beneath the cloth. He finishes by making small adjustments here and there of the sheet, the hair, the tilt of whatever has caught his eye.

The artist adjusts the light a bit more then makes final tweaks to the chair’s placement. It’s perfect.

Steve draws, a passion that only art provides brightening his eyes.

Loki watches, desire kindled by the artist’s focus and energy. And then he sees the talented hands reach out and pick up blue. Blue? Veins, perhaps…Or to highlight his hair. What other reason would the artist have to use blue?

Steve is experimenting, using the blue around the small, red cigarette marks. He wants to capture what Loki’s skin did as he was burning it. He likes the effect and uses it for several more of the circular marks.

Loki does want the artist, but after about 15 minutes, he is getting a bit bored with lying still. “Will we be fucking afterwards?”

“Watch your language.”

“Forgive me. What should I call it?”

Steve thinks for a moment. “Relations.”

“Relations,” Loki repeats. “How quaint. Well, Captain, will we be having relations afterwards?”

“If you’re a good kitten, I’ll consider it.”

The god remains quiet for a few moments. “And my entering you?”

“Not going to happen tonight.”

Loki pouts. “But I’ve been a good kitten. I’m being a good kitten.”

“You used foul language. And now you’re questioning my judgment. At this rate, we won’t be having _any_ relations tonight.”

“I humbly apologize, Captain, and I await your command.”

It has been an hour, and Loki is bored, tired. Steve can sense it, see it. He has to get the god frisky again to capture that part of Loki’s essence onto the paper. “Seeing you like that on the bed has me torn,” he begins. “Part of me wants to keep drawing, wants to show the world the how gorgeous you are. But the other part of me…the other part of me wants to relate myself all the way inside of you. I want to hurt you…to push into you…to feel you around my cock.”

The words are working. There’s a new fire beginning to burn in Loki’s eyes. “What else?”

“I want to drag you by your hair, throw you up against the wall, and drive into you so hard you’ll feel me behind your bellybutton.”

“And my hands? Where will my hands be?”

“They’ll be handcuffed above your head, the metal cold and unfeeling against your wrists. And my hands will dig into your scars, making them hurt as much now as they did when I gave them to you.”

“Do you promise?”

“No.”

“You’re cruel.”

“That’s how you like me.” The piece is looking really good. “Did you go back to Atlantis?”

“Yes.”

“Even after I told you not to.”

“I’m a bad kitten. You should punish me.”

Steve is maybe 75% of where he wants to be with the piece for the night. But at this rate, he won’t be able to finish before pouncing on the god. “I forgive you,” he declares, trying to subdue the situation.

“I don’t want your forgiveness.”

“Tough.”

There is silence before Loki tries something else. “Would you be angry if I moved?”

“Yes. But I would be so angry that I’d order you away.” Steve’s blue eyes confirm his seriousness.

Loki remains silent and still, but the fire in his eyes is back. It’s exactly what the artist wanted.

“Patience, Kitten,” Steve says after a brief silence. “Punishment or reward, I promise you’ll get something when I’m done.”

“Patience is not my strong suit.”

That makes Steve smile. “No, no it isn’t.”

“May I see it when it’s finished?”

“Yes. But it probably won’t be finished tonight.”

“Will I have to pose again tomorrow?”

“I don’t know yet. If you do, we’ll do something extra special.” Steve can tell by the one visible eye that Loki is smiling.

“How do I know you aren’t merely teasing me?”

“You don’t. But that’s why you keep coming when I call.”

More silence.

Loki speaks. “Some would consider this a form of torture, just lying here.”

“Then you should be enjoying it immensely.”

More silence.

Again Loki breaks it. “I enjoyed our shower this morning and our play last night. It’s all I’ve been able to think about today. My back still aches from your attentions.”

Steve says nothing.

Loki continues. “I kept getting hard thinking about it, about you. I want you inside of me. I want me inside of you.”

“Later.”

“At least remove your shirt. Will you not give me that little pleasure?”

Steve smiles and keeps his shirt on.

Finally, after several more minutes, he puts away the paper and pastels. Next he moves to where the god can see him and undresses slowly. He pulls out the duffel bag and takes out the condoms, lubricant, and handcuffs. Steve straddles the god and runs his hands up and down the textured back. Loki groans appreciatively, the pain welcome after so much stillness.

The handcuffs are placed on the god’s wrists.

Steve moves to stands on the ground. He grabs a handful of hair and drags the Trickster off the bed and up against the wall. He presses his body against his canvass, his mouth exploring the various scars. “Stay.”

When the Captain’s body leaves him, Loki raises his handcuffed arms above his head. He waits, watches as the soldier puts on a condom and applies a generous amount of lubricant on hands and cock. The god licks his lips.

Steve returns, forces Loki’s legs apart. He pushes a finger into the god and starts to tease with his touch and his tongue. Another finger goes in and a third. He pulls them out and rams his dick into Loki with enough force to make them both gasp. He holds the god’s arms as he works his way in and out and in again, over and over.

“More,” Loki pleads.

The soldier pulls completely out, grabs the god by the hair once more, and shoves him onto the bed. Then he’s inside his lover again, thrusting hard, making Loki moan. He takes the god’s cock in his slick hand and begins pumping it to the rhythm he’s creating with his pelvis.

Loki is right there with him, pushing and pulling his own body to get the maximum pleasure from their “relations”. It’s madness and chaos and mindless and everything Loki wants. And then he feels the Captain come, feels the body behind him jerking uncontrollably, and he wants to be there, too. But he isn’t. He just isn’t. “Don’t stop,” he begs. But it’s over, and the Captain lets him go. “No!”

Steve turns the god around and starts sucking on his dick. Loki closes his eyes, grateful and needy. “Thank you,” he moans. “Oh, Odin, yes!” He’s jerking up into the Captain’s mouth, trying to get more of himself inside. He writhes, feeling the orgasm just out of reach. The mouth leaves him, but the artist’s hand reaches out and grabs his arm just where ‘kitten’ is written and squeezes. The pain, the beautiful pain radiates across his nerve endings, and Loki comes as he stares into Steve’s blue eyes, his semen coating both their bodies.

Steve burrows his tongue into Loki’s mouth. He doesn’t want this to end, doesn’t want to let go of the god below him. Why is it always so damn good? He still doesn’t want to know the answer. He’s still scared of it, scared of what he’s becoming, scared that part of him doesn’t care. But he can’t stop this, not yet, not when they make each other feel like this.

He doesn’t tell Loki any of it. No. All he says when he finally breaks the kiss is, “Good kitten.” Then he lies back and lets Loki lick him.


	7. To See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve plans on spending the weekend with Loki. The Trickster brings a couple of presents. The worst hurt is inflicted with words.
> 
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Bondage, Eating (pudding  & whipped cream), Urethral Beads, Anal Sex

Steve is almost giddy when he gets home the next evening. It’s Friday night, and the artist is looking forward to spending the entire weekend with his canvass…except perhaps Sunday. Sunday is church day. If he skips church, that’s something else he’ll feel guilty for….

But Sunday is days away, and there is so much fun to be had before then.

He makes dinner again – lemon-pepper chicken, mixed vegetables, and white wine with chocolate pudding and whipped cream for dessert. But should dessert be part of the meal or part of the fun? He’ll decide after they’ve eaten.

When Steve summons Loki, the god arrives holding a small brown paper bag. “A present,” he declares as he hands it to the artist.

The bag is opened, and Steve pulls out two strands of beads. The first set of beads is on an inflexible line. They are large, perfectly smooth, and vary in size from small on one end to larger on the end with an open ring. The other set is made of much smaller beads on a flexible string. Otherwise they are the same, completely smooth and in increasing size.

“What are they?”

Loki takes the larger set in his hands. “These are called anal beads. You put them in your ass then pull them out during your orgasm. The friction increases the pleasure.” He looks at them wistfully. “Thor introduced me to these.”

“Thor?!” The look on Steve’s face is one of horror.

The god is amused. “He told me about them. One of his many conquests bade him use it. Then he regaled the Warriors Three, Sif, and I with its virtues.” The memory produces a gleeful smile. “And as he did, there arose a look on Sif’s face that could only be described as tragic heartbreak.” It is a good memory.

“And the smaller ones?” Steve asks, bringing him back to the present.

“A similar concept. They go into the penis to stimulate it from the inside.”

“Huh.” His mind begins to think upon the possibilities. “Are they both to be used on you?”

“They are to be used on whomever you wish. Whatever you want, we will do.”

“Right now, I want to eat.” Steve returns both sets of beads to the paper bag and sets the bag on the nightstand. He asks Loki to pour the wine as he brings their dinner to the table. They sit, toast, and begin to eat. “So what else did Thor introduce you to?”

Loki smiles wickedly. “I’d rather show you.”

Steve reaches over and uses his thumb to brush away an invisible crumb from the corner of the god’s mouth. Loki moves his head and takes the thumb into his mouth.

“We have dessert tonight, Kitten. I want you to wear it.”

The Trickster relinquishes the thumb. “It will be my absolute pleasure, Captain.”

Blue and green eyes gaze at each other for a few moments before Steve suddenly asks, “Who’s Sif?”

Loki rolls his eyes and begins to describe her to his lover. The Captain is intrigued. She sounds a little like Peggy though far less kind it would seem. Their conversation for the rest of the meal remains on Asgard, as it does when they clean up.

“What now, Captain?” Loki asks as he dries his hands.

Steve’s reply is to slowly undress the god as he kisses and bites and licks his lover intermittently.

“You could bite harder.”

The Captain stops biting altogether. He knows it will frustrate the Trickster. Sometimes it’s more fun to punish the god quietly, increasing the vexation rather than the pain. It works. By the time the pants come off, Loki is seething with frustration. He pulls Steve up and into a hungry kiss. It takes all of the soldier’s self control to pull away without kissing back. “Bad, Kitten. Did I say you could kiss me?”

Loki’s chest is heaving. “My apologies. You are just so…tempting.”

Steve leans in and kisses the god, teasing with his tongue, pulling away just as Loki presses in. “Just don’t forget I’m in charge. Now go lie on your back,” he says, motioning towards the bed.

The god averts his eyes. “May I undress you first?”

The soldier glares at him. “What’s the magic word?”

The word comes softly, hesitantly, and at a personal cost for its deliberateness. “Please.”

Steve smiles. “No.” Then he undresses himself quickly as he orders, “Now go lie down on the bed.” The artist opens the refrigerator and gets out the pudding and whipped cream. He grabs a spoon, walks to the bed, and sets them on the nightstand.

The ropes come out of the duffel bag. Steve bends Loki’s knees and ties the left ankle and wrist together. He does the same to the god’s right ankle and wrist. His right hand caresses Loki’s neck then travels down the chest, past the still limp cock, and over the inner thigh.

The men look at each other, a murmur of electricity between them. Steve retrieves the pudding and uses the spoon to strategically place dabs of the chocolate substance on the god’s neck, nipples, sternum, and belly button.

“It’s cold,” the Trickster complains.

“Hush, Kitten. I’ll warm you up.” Steve licks and sucks each dab of pudding off of Loki’s body. He pays special attention to the nipples, adding more pudding and a squirt of whipped cream just to lick them clean again. Feeling generous, he feeds the god a few spoons of the dessert. Then he shakes the can of whipped cream and fills Loki’s mouth with the creamy topping.

The artist kisses the god, deeply, languidly tasting the chocolate and whipped cream clinging to the teeth and gums. His hand checks to see how hard Loki is as his mouth continues to taste. The god is almost ready.

Sitting up, Steve makes a show of taking the paper bag, reaching inside, and pulling out the tiny set of beads. He can see the excitement in Loki’s eyes. “Have you used these before?” the soldier asks.

“No. I’ve only heard of them.” He is fully erect now, his cock throbbing for the soldier’s touch. Loki watches as the Captain settles directly in front of his open legs. A firm hand takes his dick while the other lines the first and smallest bead with his urethra. The first bead goes in, making Loki gasp audibly and his body jerk slightly. He can feel blue eyes on him, waiting for the god to recover a little. The next bead goes in, and the Trickster closes his eyes and furrows his brow. 

“How does that feel?”

“Odd. Intrusive. Lovely,” he replies with a half-smile.

Another bead is inserted, the size difference increasing the discomfort, the pleasure. Loki looks into the artist’s eyes and sees a mixture of curiosity and lust. “Steve,” he breathes.

Never while they have been intimate has Loki ever called Steve by his name. The artist finds it incredibly alluring. “Say it again. Say my name.”

“Steve,” the god repeats shakily as the fourth bead goes in. He’s beginning to strain against the ropes. The feel of them cutting into his skin only makes it better. The next bead is inserted, and he deliberately repeats the soldier’s name.

The Captain leaves the bed with half of the beads inserted into the god. Loki can hear him fumbling in the duffel bag. He hears a box opening, a wrapper being torn off, then after a pause, a bottle opening and a squirt. Steve is back below him. He is adjusted before two slick fingers enter his anus and begin stroking his insides.

Loki’s eyes close again as he tries to relax. “Steve.” The fingers are removed, and the gentle pressure of something else is pressed against his opening.

“Look at me,” the soldier orders.

The god opens his eyes and watches Steve’s face as the artist pushes into him. He knows what’s coming. He waits eagerly for the soldier to begin thrusting with that deep and powerful force that drives him to the brink of combustion. He doesn’t have long to wait. This is when Loki realizes that he would give up everything so long as he could keep this man and this bed and this apartment. He would gladly go to Death if this would be his afterlife. And it does feel a little like death, a pleasurable undoing of his being when Steve gets the angle just right and begins to hit his prostate, leaving him writhing in such pleasure as to almost be painful.

Two more beads are inserted into Loki, and his body tenses with the coming climax. But he isn’t there yet.

The soldier increases the pace, ensuring the god’s whimpers and moans continue and are joined by his own. He bites the Trickster’s lip, breathes into the god mouth, kisses him with a deep need. This is new being able to kiss and lock eyes as Steve works within that amazing ass. It feels more intimate, more intense.

Loki feels it, too. But he can’t pull the soldier in closer, can’t use his arms or his legs to hold his lover tight. The god must content himself with tasting and gazing and feeling whatever Steve gives him. He has no control as he gets closer, closer, tantalizingly closer to his release. “Out. Out! Please pull them out!”

Steve curls his finger around the pull ring and quickly removes the beads. Loki moans the artist’s name as he struggles against the ropes. It takes four more thrusts from Steve before the Trickster’s seed comes spurting over them to the sound of a growling howl.

“Say it again,” the soldier demands as he continues to push into the god over and over.

“Steve,” he breathes still trembling from his orgasm.

“Louder.”

Loki looks directly at his lover still moving within him. “Steve!”

The power of that word on those lips pushes Steve over the edge. He comes, brow furrowing as the god’s name escapes his lips in a shuddering moan.

Their eyes remain on each other. Their breath comes in great gasps. The artist runs his hands over the god’s chest, the urethra beads still hanging off one of his fingers.

Steve gets up slowly and heads towards the bathroom. The condom is thrown away. A towel is dampened. As he walks back to the bed, he uses it to clean his stomach. He then uses it to clean Loki before untying the ropes.

The god rubs his wrists and heads unsteadily to the bathroom. He relieves his bladder slowly as the soldier watches.

“Don’t flush,” Steve says. “I have to go, too.”

They squeeze past each other in the tiny space. Loki washes his hands as the sound of water hitting water reverberates within the walls. He allows himself a languid look at the muscular form standing over the toilet. He licks his lips. “You may be the best decision I have ever made.”

Steve shakes off and goes to wash his hands. “Really?” He looks at the god through the mirror. “That’s kinda funny, ‘cause you may be the _worst_ decision I’ve ever made.”

The words sting. Loki walks away, a familiar constriction in his chest. It is one he hasn’t felt in a long time, one he had never expected to feel again. He begins retrieving his clothes.

“What are you doing?”

“Preparing to leave.”

“Why?” He gets no answer. Steve grabs the god’s arm. “I want you to stay.”

Loki takes a breath…then another. The Captain wants him to stay. He drops his clothes but doesn’t look up. “Where do you want me?”

“Back in bed…with me.” Steve gives the god a gentle kiss.

There is no response.

The artist leads him to the bed. They sit, their backs against the headboard, their legs beneath the covers. Steve feeds Loki pudding and eats some himself, but the mood isn’t the usual relaxed post-coital daze. The artist puts the dessert back on the nightstand and pulls the god against him.

“What’s wrong, Kitten?” he asks as he begins to pet his lover’s back.

“Nothing.” Loki responds. “I’m being a fool.”

There is silence for a moment. “When I said I wanted you to stay, I meant it. I don’t want you to leave tonight. I don’t want you to leave tomorrow.”

“No? Why? Why would you want such a reminder for so long?”

Steve is confused. “Reminder?”

“Of the worst decision you’ve ever made.” Loki can feel the body beneath him huff out a laugh.

“Oh, little Kitten, you probably are my worst decision, but you’re also my favorite. And now that I have you, I’m not giving you up. I tried, but I couldn’t.” 

“Truly?”

“Truly,” Steve repeats. Finally he feels the Trickster snuggle and relax against him. “Tell me you understand.”

“I understand,” Loki replies.

“Now tell me you need me.”

“More than I care to admit.”

Steve pauses before his final command. “That’s my kitten.” He places a kiss on top of the Trickster’s head as his hand continues to stroke the scarred back. “It’ll just be you and me…alone…with our bag of toys…making whoopee…making art.”

Loki smiles. “I like your art.”

“That’s good. My art likes you.” Steve lifts his lover’s lips to his. “I like you, too.”

Loki nestles his head under Steve’s chin, closes his eyes, and purrs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the weekend begins. It will be an interesting one.


	8. To Admit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Avenger attempts to interrupt the Captain's plans. Steve and Loki spend the morning together.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Grinding, Hand Job

When Loki wakes up, his first instinct is to quietly get out of bed and leave. But Steve wishes him to stay. So the god remains in his lover’s bed, one arm draped over that perfect form. He falls back to sleep to the sound of the Captain’s deep, steady breathing.

When he next wakes up, he feels the Captain’s hand lightly stroking his back. Loki stretches out his limbs with a yawn then curls back around his lover.

“Morning, Kitten,” says a quiet voice from above.

“Morning,” Loki replies. He kisses the chest below him as he runs a hand over the soldier’s abs.

“Did you sleep well?” Steve asks as his hand travels lower and begins stroking his fingers over the god’s ass where the star-shaped scar used to be.

“Mm-hmm. You?”

“I did.” Their hands continue to run lightly over each other’s skin. “Look at me.”

Loki shifts so that his green eyes can focus on the artist’s face. His hand now begins to travel lower, brushing over an inner thigh and half-hard cock. The strokes become firmer as the focus of the movement tightens. He watches as the Captain’s eyes begin to dilate with his growing desire. The god places his mouth above his lover’s, their lips barely touching.

A light moan escapes Steve’s lips.

The Trickster takes his hand away and immediately straddles the soldier’s hips. He begins to move his pelvis as though he were riding a slow-moving horse.

Steve closes his eyes as he runs his hands up the god’s body. His breathing is heavy, and his hips begin to move against the body above him.

It’s Loki’s turn to whimper. It’s taking all of his will power not to speed up his pace. He bites his bottom lip as another moan rises from his throat. Steve’s hand pulls his torso down and his mouth into a hungry kiss. He feels the other hand slide between them and begin touching and stroking and rubbing their cocks together. The motions are slow, as slow as Loki’s hips as they try to keep the original rhythm.

“Kitten,” the artist breathes.

“Steve,” Loki responds, causing the pelvis below him to buck up suddenly. He should avoid that word at least for now. He takes the soldier’s right earlobe into his mouth.

The artist responds by lightly running the fingers of his free hand along the surface of the god’s anus. That’s when he feels a sharp bite on his ear. He grabs Loki’s head with both hands and holds it above him.

The Trickster can feel the wetness of their pre-cum along the side of his face. Without the hand between them, he suddenly needs to increase the pace. “Steve,” he sighs, knowing it will get a response. It works. The hand has left his face and is between them once again.

They kiss, their tongues entangling as they try to breathe and moan.

Loki’s hand joins the Captain’s between them. He concentrates on their testicles and taints, stroking and massaging. He can feel the soldier’s other hand slide down his face and wrap around his neck. It continues down his back and down even more until it is massaging his ass with the same deep, slow rhythm of their bodies.

“Fuck,” Loki breathes.

The hand that was on his ass strikes the god across the face then returns to the firm flesh and continues as though uninterrupted.

Loki places his mouth over the Captain’s and moans deliberately.

Steve’s hips begin to buck up even more. His hand moves over and along their cocks. One movement in particular causes Loki’s mouth to drop open, his eyes to shut tight, and a whimpering groan to escape his lips.

“Do that again,” he pleads.

But the artist has no idea what he did. So he tries to remember the last few strokes and repeat them. Rotating his hand as their dicks slide against each other doesn’t recreate the sound. Neither does simply sliding his thumb along the bottom and tip of Loki’s member. Next he guides the tips of their cocks to meet and rub against each other.

“Yes,” the Trickster moans and begins moving faster. He looks into the blue eyes beneath him and hopes they are at the same place. He’s torn between slowing down, prolonging the sensations and wanting the release that only the artist can produce. “More or less?” he finally asks.

Steve responds by holding tightly to Loki’s ass and brushing the tips of their cocks together again. The god’s mouth clamps onto his neck and begins to suck with a fervor he’s never felt before. “Kitten. My sweet, naughty kitten.” Green eyes meet his own with an intensity that only occurs when reaching the height of pleasure. He watches as his name escapes those fleshy lips once more and feels the god’s body convulse above him. His own serum-enhanced flesh begins to do the same as his hand is coated in their ejaculate.

Their eyes never leave each other as their orgasms ripple throughout their bodies, finally leaving them panting and spent.

Loki rolls off his lover, and both lie with their gaze locked on the ceiling. Steve begins to slowly get up.

“Where are you going?”

“My hand is sticky.”

The Trickster pushes the soldier back down and takes his hand. He examines it for a moment then runs his tongue over the palm. He puts the artist’s pinkie in his mouth, licking and sucking their semen from it. Steve watches him intently. Loki does that to each finger, relishing their salty taste. When he’s finally done, the artist pulls him into a kiss, teasing his mouth open with little flicks of the tongue.

There’s a hard knock on the door.

Steve and Loki look at each other in surprise. “Who is it?” calls the soldier.

“Tony.”

The words “clean up” are mouthed before the Captain yells, “Just a minute.” Steve and Loki shove everything under the bed: the duffel bag, the new toys, the pudding, the whipped cream, and the god’s clothes. They use a kitchen towel to clean up the semen on their bodies. Loki then uses it to sop up any ejaculate on the sheets and hides that under the bed as Steve puts on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt.

“What do you want, Stark?” the soldier asks as he throws open the door.

“We’re all going to have breakfast, and w-.” Tony stops and cocks an eyebrow. “Are we alone?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Well, you look all sexed up. Did I interrupt something, Captain Tightpants?”

“Sexed up?” Steve repeats as though he doesn’t understand. He’s willing to play up the naïve, inexperienced good guy angle if he has to.

Tony sighs. “This...,” he raises his hand, fingers splayed, and makes a circle motion. “This looks like someone who just had sex.”

“I just got back from a run, and I was just about to take a shower when you knocked,” he lies as the billionaire steps uninvited into the room and looks around. “Now why are you here?”

“The Avengers and I were just going to get breakfast. Ooh, is that the infamous cat we’ve heard so little about?” Loki is lying on the bed, licking his paw and staring dubiously at Tony.

“Yes. You’re all going to get breakfast?”

“Have you named him yet?”

Steve is getting impatient. This was not part of his plan for this day. “Yes. I call him Loki.”

That makes Tony’s head turn. “Loki? You named him after Mr. Crazy-Pants?”

The soldier shrugs. “You’re all going to get breakfast…?” he prompts again.

“Oh, right, yeah. We thought our fearless leader might want to come along. Speaking of Loony-Tune gods, we can talk about what else we can do to find him.”

“Today’s my day off, Tony. Unless there’s an emergency, I get a whole two days away from S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“This isn’t S.H.I.E.L.D. It’s the Avengers.”

“Even so, I just want to rest.”

“You can rest at the diner.”

“I promised Loki I’d spend the entire day with him.” Right on cue, the black cat jumps off the bed and begins circling Steve’s legs. “We can talk about the other Loki on Monday.”

Tony scowls. “You’re blowing us off for a cat.”

“I’m not blowing you off. I’m postponing our discussion until after the weekend.” It is obvious the billionaire is not happy. The soldier tries softer words. “I’m tired, Tony. It’s been a long week, and I’ve been looking forward to doing nothing all weekend except creating some art.” He picks up cat Loki who immediately begins to snuggle against his broad chest. “You have science. I have art. It’s not something I get to do as part of my job like you do. I need this.”

Tony can see from the blue eyes that Steve does need it. And part of him does understand. If science weren’t part of what he gets to do for a living, he’d definitely drop off the map to do it. Sometimes he does that anyway. He rolls his eyes and huffs, “Fine. Enjoy your weekend of art.”

The billionaire scratches the cat between the ears and heads for the door. Steve drops Loki back onto the bed and sees Tony out. He locks the door but waits until he no longer hears the scientist’s footsteps before turning around.

Loki, back in human form, is lying naked on the bed. “What now, Captain?”

“Breakfast. You can borrow one of my pajama bottoms if you want.”

The god takes the words as a subtle order and selects a pair of grey ones with tiny red stripes.

Steve makes omelets with cheese, mushrooms, ham, and fresh tomatoes. The soldier pronounces tomato with a hard A, while the god pronounces it with a soft A. The artist can’t help it; he starts half singing a song he remembers from before the ice. “’You like potato, and I like potahto. You like tomato, and I like tomahto. Potato. Potahto. Tomato. Tamahto. Let’s call the whole thing off.’”

The god cocks his head. “No. _You_ like tomato. ”

Steve looks at him in mock earnestness. “That’s what I said.”

Loki looks confused. “No, you said…Oh, nevermind.”

“It’s a song from when I was younger…before the ice…before the war,” Steve explains.

“I suppose the differences in pronunciation are the marks of differing status?”

“I suppose. It came out during the Great Depression, so that would make sense.”

“And do they…call the whole thing off?”

“Nope. The last line is ‘We better call the calling off off. Let’s call the whole thing off,’” he half-sings.

“That’s quite clever,” Loki decides before continuing to search through the pantry and cabinets. He still cannot find what he seeks. “Do you have any tea, Darling?” He regrets the word as soon as it leaves his mouth and wishes he could take it back. Those thoughts fade away, however, as soon as he feels the soldier’s arms circle around him from behind.

“No, Kitten, I don’t. Sorry. Do you not like coffee?”

“Not particularly. It’s fine.” He turns in the soldier’s arms until they are facing each other. “I simply need a mug of water, and I can transform it into tea. I prefer the real thing is all. It tastes…purer.”

“Good to know. I’ll pick some up next time I go to the store. Any particular brand or flavor?”

“Black tea. Earl Grey is preferred but not required. Loose leaf is best, but I understand not everyone carries it. Any brand is fine.” Then he deliberately concludes with, “Thank you, Darling,” to watch the reaction in his lover’s blue eyes. 

Steve smiles warmly and reminds the god, “I haven’t gotten it yet.” He lets go of Loki and returns to the omelets.

They eat then clean the kitchen. Steve decides they should shower next. He wants Loki to be clean before he starts any new creations. They take turns at the toilet before stepping into the bathtub.

“How convenient that this is the only part of the washroom where two can be together,” Loki observes.

Steve smiles as he turns on the water and makes it as hot as possible.

“Are you sure a shower is best? Perhaps a bath would serve better?” the god offers.

The artist thinks about it a moment. “Yeah, okay.” He plugs the drain as they both sit.

Loki leans against the porcelain and separates his legs so that Steve can sit between them. He pulls the artist’s back against his chest as the hot water begins to rise around their bodies.

Steve sighs and nestles against the god. “This is nice.” He closes his eyes. There’s a feeling of a kiss on the top of his head as two arms wrap around his waist.

Once the water is at their chests, Steve turns off the faucet and returns to his lover’s arms. But without the sound of the filling tub to keep them at bay, the Avenger’s thoughts turn to Tony’s brief visit. “Should I have gone with them?” he asks suddenly.

“Are you enquiring that of me?” Loki doesn’t get an answer. “You feel a pang of remorse for choosing to be with your enemy rather than your fellow heroes. It is understandable.”

“You aren’t my enemy, Loki. Not anymore.”

“Aren’t I? Simply because I am your lover, your muse, your canvass within these walls does not mean we are anything but enemies outside of them.”

“So come Monday, if we were to see each other on the street, you would attack me?”

“That is not what I said. If we were to meet on the street, we would most likely circle each other to determine the other’s motives. If the other Avengers were there, I would most likely attack…though perhaps not you…not at first. And if I were in the middle of some action you disapproved of, I’ve no doubt you would attack me.”

“I would,” the soldier admits. “But I’d hate it.”

“As I would hate to hurt you…which is why I do not plan on meeting you on the street anytime soon.”

“Kitten?”

“Yes, Darling?”

“How would you feel about staying here and being my pet?”

“You would grow to dislike me. And I would learn too much about the Avengers and their plans. It would be too tempting not to use. Besides, I would grow bored whenever you left, and boredom only leads to mischief. No, our current arrangement is best, though I do relish this longer time with you,” he admits.

“I hate it when you’re right.”

Loki smiles. “You should punish me for that.”

“Don’t worry, I plan to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Let's Call the Whole Thing Off" was written by George and Ira Gershwin. I highly recommend the Fred Astaire version.


	9. To Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve creates two sketches of Loki.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Bondage, Cutting, Oral Sex, Hand Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the weekend continues. Hope you are enjoying it as much as they are.

Steve has Loki put back on the pajama pants after their bath. He wants to do a sketch of the god partially clothed. The artist, also wearing pajama bottoms, moves one of the chairs near the window. He opens the blinds part of the way. The sun is streaming through them at a fantastic angle. He has Loki sit backwards, straddling the chair with his arms folded over the top of the backrest and facing away from the window.

The sunlight against the blinds creates a pattern that plays across Loki’s back. It’s beautiful, and the artist is mesmerized by it for a few moments.

“Captain, is this how you want me?”

Steve blinks. The words filter through his brain. He smiles. “Loki, I want you in every way imaginable. But for now…” The artist walks over and arranges the god’s arms and head. He takes the other chair and experiments with its placement. It takes a few minutes, but Steve finally finds the best viewing angle. He retrieves the sketchpad and the tin with his drawing tools and sits down.

The artist weighs the pros and cons of charcoal versus pencil. Pencil wins. He looks at his subject again. “Shift your body a little to the left. Perfect.” Pencil meets paper, and the artist goes into the zone.

Loki is at an angle that allows him to look at Steve only out of the corner of his eye. He does this every so often. “Have you always drawn?” he asks after a long silence.

“Since I was a kid. It was a way to escape.”

“Ah.” Loki confesses, “Books and magic were mine.”

“What did you have to escape?”

“Expectation. It sounds…inconsequential, I know. But when everyone wishes you to be more like Thor…”

“Is that why you hate him?”

Loki’s eyes lock onto the artist. “I never hated Thor. I loved him. _Everyone_ loved him. Even now, no matter what he does, no matter whom he hurts, everyone continues to love him…including me. Try living in the shadow of that sometime.”

Steve concentrates on his drawing. He didn’t realize how lonely the image on the paper looks until now. He finishes it quickly, wanting to move on to something they’ll both enjoy a little more…even it if may not be quite as truthful.

“You can move now, Loki. I’m done with this one.”

“May I see it?” he asks as he rises from the chair. Steve hands him the drawing. He stares at it for a long moment. “Is this truly how you see me?”

“At that moment…yes.”

Loki hands it back, his gaze focused on the ground. “What next?”

“Ropes. A blindfold. Arms tied above your head. Your exposed chest dripping blood from a single cut over your heart.”

Green eyes rise to meet blue, a mixture of gratitude and pain mixed within them. Wrists are placed together and held out towards the artist.

Steve retrieves the duffel from under the bed and finds all of the other things they stashed there earlier that morning. He leaves them be. He takes two strands of rope and one of the handkerchiefs out of the bag and returns to the god. The artist lovingly ties Loki’s wrists together using the second rope as a really long tail. Then he walks behind his subject and secures the handkerchief over the green eyes. “I almost hate to cover them up,” he says as he knots the cloth.

The loss of one of his senses makes Loki both nervous and excited. He is guided to a wall, and his back is pressed against it. Strong hands lift his arms straight over his head. He hears movement and squeaking and feels the long tail of the rope rise until it pulls up on his wrists. There is the sound of more movement, but his wrists remain secure. Then there are several long moments of nothing but footsteps retreating and returning before he feels a hand on his neck. Lips press against his briefly but firmly just before a sharp pain slices the left side of his chest. A short, distinct groan escapes his lips.

Loki can feel the blood from the fresh wound drip down over his skin.

“God you are beautiful,” the artist muses before resetting his chair and tools. Charcoal is used this time. Charcoal is strong, messy, immediate. It is stark against the paper. “Lift your head up. You are proud. Nothing can break you.”

The Trickster’s chin rises slightly. He must be beautiful if the artist believes him to be.

Steve eyes the pajama pants, wonders if the god should be naked. He walks up to the blindfolded man and tugs them gently down just enough to expose more of the hipbones. He steps back. Yes, that’s better. It’s alluring, seductive, but still covering the most coveted parts. It is a perfect representation of Loki.

The artist returns to his drawing. The strokes are bold, kinetic. Every so often, Steve will close his eyes, remembering what it had felt like to glide his palms over the god’s chest. He uses the memory to shape his drawing. When he is finished, and this one doesn’t take long, his fingers are almost black from the charcoal. Steve washes his hands in the bathroom before returning to the god.

“Are you finished?” Loki asks when he hears the water. He gets no verbal answer, though he does hear the water turn off and the Captain’s footsteps coming nearer. There is a sharp tug on the cloth covering his privates, and he is suddenly naked. Two strong hands grasp his hips just before a tongue runs over the tip of his cock. Loki shudders. “Steve?”

The reply is a wet, teasing kiss to Loki’s navel. The hands on his hips slide down over the god’s outer thighs then up the insides of his legs. They are pushed farther apart before fingers begin playing in the course hair between them. Loki feels a firm touch run along the underside of his penis, and he can feel the blood beginning to race towards his lower body.

“Captain,” he sighs. All touch leaves him. He’s alone in the darkness…again. “Captain?” Nothing. Loki begins to panic. Softer now, “Steve?” Relief courses through him as a gentle touch glides over his stomach. “Steve.” A second touch joins the first, this one runs over his right leg. “Steve.” His testicles are fondled then abandoned for the inner thigh.

“Steve,” the god says stronger than before. His cock is stroked. “Darling,” Loki moans just before a tongue again licks the tip of his dick then runs along his shaft. A tremble travels through his body. “Oh, Steve.” No more tongue, only the touch of firm fingers.

“Darling?”

A mouth envelops half his manhood, the tongue moving sinfully.

The Trickster’s arms are aching, and the rope is cutting into his wrists. His breath is labored as the darkness heightens every sensation. He rolls his head back as the mouth slides to the very end of his dick and starts sucking with unbelievable force. His body is stroked and massaged, causing tremors across his skin. “Darling,” he moans. “Oh my sweet Darling.”

The mouth releases his cock and travels up his body in wet kisses. Firm strokes replace the almost torturous sucking between his legs. The sucking has moved to his neck, and the second touch is pinching his nipple and providing a glorious pain.

“My Darling Steve, don’t ever stop.”

A firm kiss covers Loki’s lips. A tongue probes between his teeth, stifling the moans that are beginning to rise from his throat.

The god’s mouth is released, and he feels skin against his face and arm. There is a whisper playing along the side of his face. “Come for me, Kitten.” The tugs and strokes to his dick are making that ever more likely.

“More, Darling. I need more,” he apologizes.

A tongue runs along the cut over his chest as his cock continues to be stimulated. There are teeth around his other nipple now, holding it in place while that wet muscle they contain darts playfully against it.

The god’s body is swaying, leaning into each touch, pressing against the wall with the moans that begin to escape his throat. His nipple is released, and the whisper comes again in warm, sensuous breath. “Come for me, Kitten.”

Loki’s orgasm begins with a primal cry that is immediately stifled by his lover’s lips and tongue. His pelvis bucks his cock into the hand still groping and stroking and rousing him even as semen streams out.

The darkness is glorious with a mouth pressed over his and hands that electrify his skin. Then it all leaves him again for a brief moment before a hand glides down the side of his face.

“My beautiful Kitten,” a familiar voice says. “Shall I untie you?”

The god is still coming down off his orgasm, his breaths deep and his heart pumping. “Only if you wish it, my Darling. But,” Loki hesitates. “May I see your face or feel your touch? Please?”

The Trickster feels a single finger press against the top of his sternum and glide down his chest.

“Thank you.”

The blindfold is removed. But it takes a few moments of getting used to the light before he can fully open his eyes.

“There they are,” Steve says smiling warmly. “I missed those green beauties.”

“They missed you,” he replies taking in the blond hair, the brilliant blue eyes, the innocent face that turns his insides to goo.

“Hopefully not too much. Do your arms hurt?”

“Dreadfully.”

“Good.” The artist steps back and looks at his creation. “Hungry?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll order pizza.” He walks to the front door then turns to look at Loki. “Do you think the pizza guy would be able to see you hanging there?”

“Not if you were careful.” The Trickster smiles. “Or you could simply cover me with a sheet.”

Steve decides to just be careful. He calls the pizza place then removes the items from under the bed. He throws out the pudding and whipped cream as the god watches, his arms aching from remaining above his head.

Thirty minutes later, Steve is feeding Loki a slice of pepperoni and mushroom as the god continues to hang.


	10. To Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki shows Steve what Thor taught him.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Anal beads, Lightning Palm (not a real thing but trust me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy this chapter even a third as much as Steve does, I will be very happy.

Loki steps out of the bathroom rubbing his wrists. He is still naked. Steve is sitting on the bed, holding the sketchpad and watching him. The soldier is still wearing pajama bottoms. Loki sits next to him.

“What now, Darling?”

“How are your arms?”

“They’ll recover.” He gently takes the sketchpad from Steve’s hands and looks at the latest charcoal drawing. “This is stunning. You have real talent.”

“Thanks.” He’s given the sketchpad back and immediately places it on the nightstand. “Loki?”

“Yes, Steve.”

“Why did you choose me?”

“Because I wanted you. I thought I had made that quite clear the first night I visited.”

“You did, but…Why?”

Loki smiles. “Have you not looked in a mirror lately? How could I resist?”

“But how could you be sure I’d agree?”

“I couldn’t. I took a chance.”

“And if I had refused? If I had instead tried to take you in?”

“I would have left, gone to another world.” Green eyes search the soldier’s face. “Why the sudden interest?”

Blue eyes turn to him. “Everyone sees me as this…innocent, highly moral, too good guy. No one else thinks me capable of…darkness, complexity…except you. How did you know?”

“I didn’t. I hoped.” He knows that isn’t enough for his lover. “I saw your courage when we fought. Afterwards, I saw you take on a god and a man wearing a flying metal suit with nothing more than a shield. I saw you lead, and I saw your strength. Most importantly, I saw your eyes. There was a depth to them that…” Loki looks away. “I hoped your sense of justice would compel you to punish me if I asked correctly. I prayed the act of punishing me would arouse you and arouse you enough to break through your moral qualms.” He smiles wistfully. “You did not disappoint.” He looks back into those blue depths. “Do you hate me?”

Steve kisses his lover in answer. There is a shared need that creates a hunger that travels through the soldier’s body. They fall back onto the bed. The Captain pulls the god on top of him. The kisses continue wet and wanting until Loki’s head is gently pushed away.

“What would you have me do, Captain?” Realizing his mistake, Loki closes his eyes and says, “Forgive me.” He opens them again. “What would you have me do, Darling?”

“Show me what Thor taught you.”

Loki smiles. “I’ll return in a moment.” He retrieves the anal beads, the lubricant, and a condom. Returning to Steve, he holds the beads where they can be seen. The Trickster then makes a show of putting the condom on the sex toy. “In case you ever wish to use them on me,” he explains before laying it on the bed.

“My brother has had many lovers,” the god begins. He runs a hand through Steve’s blond hair.

The soldier’s eyes close as the sensation travels over his scalp. He begins to relax.

“There are touches that calm.” He continues to play with the soldier’s hair. “And there are touches that arouse.” He runs his tongue over Steve’s ear. “Calm,” he repeats as he runs a hand down the side of his lover’s face. “Arouse.” Loki licks his fingers and brushes them lightly over the Captain’s nipple a few times. It immediately hardens from the stimulations.

“What else, Kitten?” Steve breathes.

The god takes Steve’s arm. He runs his fingers along the inside of the soldier’s elbow. “It is the same with kisses.” He touches his lips tenderly to where his fingers just were. He kisses it again, gently touching his tongue to the skin. The lips part a bit more with the next one, suckling slightly on the vein running down the elbow’s center. The fourth kiss is not so much a kiss as a mouth hungrily licking and sucking at Steve’s flesh. Loki feels fingers on the back of his head, keeping his ministrations just where they are.

Steve’s breath is deepening. His eyes have been open since the second kiss, and he watches Loki. The sight of the god excites him as much as the physical attentions to his arm. “What else?” he prompts.

Loki looks up at him and smiles wickedly. Steve’s heart skips a beat. “Kiss me,” the soldier commands. The god complies happily and runs a hand over the strong, muscular chest. Steve pulls him closer. The Trickster pulls away slightly and lets his mouth wonder away from the soldier’s lips.

The kisses, accentuated by tongue and teeth, travel slowly beneath Steve’s chin and then down and across his throat.

Loki pulls away. His green eyes find and hold deep blue ones. He hovers his hand about an inch over Steve’s chest and summons his magic. The soldier’s skin begins to tingle with an electric charge. Tiny bolts of lightening jump from the god’s hand to the flesh beneath it.

“Oh, God,” Steve gasps. His body has never felt so…alive. It’s like a tickle only more sensual, emanating out from the spot where Loki’s hand lingers. “Lower,” he breathes.

The Trickster smiles and slowly moves his hand down the chest and over the stomach in a zigzag motion, never actually touching the skin beneath. He stops only when he gets to the waistband of the artist’s pants.

Steve is breathing heavily now, his erection aching to be touched. “Bring it back,” he groans when the electric near contact leaves him.

“I will, Darling,” Loki responds as he tugs on the pajama pants, “once we’re rid of these obtrusive trousers.” He gets them off then takes a moment to drink in the sight of the naked body, so toned and smooth. The god licks his lips then places his hand over the soldier’s left knee.

The tingling starts again, making Steve sigh in pleasure. His right knee begins to react, too. He lifts his head and notices that Loki is now using both hands to deliver the mini lightning storms that are making his knees hum. The hands move up his inner thighs. The soldier’s hands tightly grasp the covers beneath him as a moan wells up from his chest. Just as he begins to think he might come before his cock is ever touched, the hands leave him. “Damn it, Loki.”

Loki is spreading lubricant on the condom covering the anal beads. It takes only a moment. Then he kneels before his lover and drapes one of the artist’s legs over each of his shoulders. He moves forward, making Steve bend at the waist. The Trickster makes his tongue rough and laps at the erection beneath him.

“Oh, God. Oh, Kitten,” Steve moans just before the first two beads are pushed into him. He immediately tenses up with a soft cry.

“Relax, Darling,” the Trickster sighs. He hovers his left hand over the soldier’s cock and summons the mini lightning storm back.

Steve begins to roll his hips, trying to gain contact with the palm that remains just out of reach, the palm that’s stimulating him beyond reason.

Loki guides more of the beads into his lover’s anus. He watches transfixed as Steve begins to writhe.

“Loki,” the artist groans. “Loki…Kitten…Oh my Kitten.” The rest of the anal beads are thrust into him, and he moans for his God. Steve can’t take much more of this. His head is swimming. He can feel nothing but the electricity radiating over his cock and the now welcome intrusion up his ass. “Longer. Make it last longer.”

The god moves his left hand up and over his lover’s naval. He keeps the fingers of his right hand curled around the ring of the anal beads. It’s important he pulls them out at the right moment. His mouth and tongue occupy themselves with an inner thigh.

Steve is still moving his hips up and down as though slowly fucking something next to Loki’s head.

“Shall I finish you now, Darling? Or do you wish to prolong this?”

“Longer. Longer,” he repeats. But when he feels the god’s mouth back on his inner thigh, he groans, “No. My balls. Suck…my balls.”

Loki does as he’s told. His mouth envelops Steve’s testicles. He gently caresses them with his tongue, eliciting the most alluring moans from the Captain. After a long while, the god hums, and Steve tenses, his brow furrowing in concentration.

“Finish me. Finish me, Kitten.”

The god moves his left hand back over Steve’s cock. The little bolts of lightning begin to strike the wet tip and top part of the shaft. 

Back arching, mouth open in a shuddering moan, the artist’s orgasm begins. The anal beads are pulled out, stimulating the nerve endings all around his anus. “Oh, God!” he cries as his sperm shoots against Loki’s hand. “Oh great and merciful God! Yes! Oh, Kitten, yes! Yes!” 

Loki ends the magic and pulls away. He waits for Steve to finish in a series of heaving yeses before quietly cleaning up. The condom is thrown in the trash. His hands are washed. The anal beads are put in the duffel bag. A towel is used to clean the spent artist who is still trying to catch his breath. Loki lies next to him.

“Are you pleased, Darling?”

“That was…That was…” Steve searches his mind for the right words, but there are none to describe how he feels or what he felt.

“That was what Thor taught me. And now I’ve shown you.”

The artist looks into his lover’s brilliant green eyes. “You’re mine.”

“I’m yours,” Loki agrees.

“No one else’s.”

“No one else’s. Only yours.”

Steve nods. He looks seriously at Loki. “The anal beads…Is that what it’s like when I…?”

“…Give me anal relations?” he offers smiling. “No,” the god says with a small shake of his head. “The stimulation is constant, in and out, over and over. And there are nerve endings deeper inside that when struck create immense pleasure. And you strike them in a way no one else ever has.” He runs a thumb across Steve’s cheek. “I’d much rather have your cock inside me than those beads. You fill me like no other.”

The artist reaches up and covers Loki’s hand with his own. “I don’t know what this is.”

“It’s whatever we wish it to be – a beautiful dream…the only reality…your art…my world…nothing…everything. What does it matter as long as we’re together?”

They kiss. Steve takes Loki in his arms. “Well, one thing’s for sure. I’m never going to be able to look at Thor the same way again. He must have been very popular with the dames if he made them feel anything like I just did.”

“Indeed, though I’d prefer it if we didn’t talk about my brother while we’re both naked.”

The artist smiles. “You called him your brother.”

“A slip of the tongue.”

That makes the artist smile wider. “What an image-filled turn of phrase that is. ‘A slip of the tongue.’” He looks into green eyes. “Shall I slip you my tongue?”

It is Loki’s turn to smile. “Yes, please.”

Steve places his lips over the god’s and gently slides his tongue into his lover’s mouth. The kisses are unhurried, giving. They are accompanied by soft sighs and relaxed muscles.

Loki pulls away slowly and lays his head on the soldier’s broad chest. “What now, my Darling?”

“Now, little Kitten, now we appreciate the moment.” Steve kisses the top of his lover’s head and pulls the covers on top of them. Warm in each other’s embrace, they quietly drift into a well-deserved nap.


	11. To Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki decides their next activity. Steve makes a startling discovery while he's punishing the Trickster.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Bondage, Spanking (paddle), Whipping (whip), Anal Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all. I hope you are enjoying Steve & Loki's weekend.
> 
> One reader asked about creating Steve's art from the earlier chapters. Anyone is welcome to do that. Please let me know if you do. I'd love to see it.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Loki wakes up but leaves his eyes closed. He’s warm and safe and cared for. The broad chest is still serving as his pillow, and he breathes in the artist’s scent and sighs. He is content, happy. No, not happy. The god throws that word away almost as soon as it comes to him. It is one of those words like ‘love’ and ‘belonging’ that will never apply to his life. He knows that should those words ever apply to him, the source of those feelings will be ripped away. That is the lesson he has learned, and so he will not allow them to apply. And that is why he is content but NOT happy. That is why he desires and likes and appreciates the solder but will NEVER love him. He cannot lose this. He won’t allow it.

Steve sighs and tightens his arms around Loki. “You awake, Kitten?” he whispers.

“Yes, Steve. I am awake.”

They’re both quiet for a moment, lost in their own thoughts.

The artist is the first to speak. “This is the best day I’ve had in…well, since before the ice.”

“It has been wonderful,” Loki agrees. He opens his eyes and stares at one of the walls. “But I must ask, when did you wish me to leave?”

“Leave?”

“Yes. Should I go before you awaken tomorrow morning or after?”

There is no answer for a long moment. “Do you have to go?”

“Eventually, and your request for me to stay, as I recall, was only for last night and today.”

“That’s because I usually go to church Sunday morning,” Steve admits.

“Church – That is where you go to worship your god, is it not?”

“It’s where I go to worship THE God,” he corrects.

Loki decides not to quibble. “Regardless, the question remains the same. Shall I leave before you wake or after?”

“Why don’t you come with me?” He begins to stroke the Trickster’s back.

“You know that isn’t possible. Besides, the only god I worship is myself.”

Steve thinks about the two options. If Loki is there when he wakes, they can spend most of the morning together, have breakfast, maybe have sex. But then he’d have to go to church after that, after finding pleasure in the arms and other body parts of his enemy…a male enemy. But isn’t that kind of what Jesus taught? Love your enemies? He probably didn’t mean it quite so physically, though.

If Loki leaves before he wakes, then their day together would be like a fond memory, a wonderful dream. Sunday would be normal, his regular schedule filling the day. And if he wanted, he could always call Loki back later. But would the Trickster think he was being unkind or ungrateful? Would his feelings be hurt? Steve can’t believe he’s actually considering Loki’s feelings.

“You should go before I wake up,” he finally decides.

“As you wish.”

“Loki?”

“Yes.”

“What would _you_ like to do with the rest of the day?”

The god lifts his head up and turns to look into Steve’s blue eyes. “Do you really want to know?” He watches as the artist nods. “I would like to be properly punished…whipped or spanked or cut. I am still staying in Atlantis. I still need to pay for all of the damage I’ve done…to you, to Midgard, to the Avengers. I need to be cleansed. And as wonderful as this day has been, it has been too…kind to me.”

“I tied you up last night and again today,” Steve notes.

“Yes. And it was helpful but not enough. I need more pain. I need to feel like the monster within is being driven out of me.”

“Monster?”

Pain shines through sad green eyes. “Surely you were told of my true parentage?”

Steve remembers. He strokes Loki’s cheek and nods. “If that’s what you need, then that’s what I’ll give you.” The artist presses his lips to the god’s, letting him know that in this room he isn’t thought of as a monster.

“Thank you, Darling.” He lays his head back on Steve’s chest.

“We should eat first. Your punishments inevitably lead to some form of ‘relations’. We’ll probably just want to rest after that.”

“As you say.”

Neither one is in a hurry to get up. Steve continues to run his hand over Loki’s back in long, slow strokes while staring at the ceiling. He thinks about the god as a monster and doesn’t buy it. He remembers the monsters from the movies he and Bucky used to go see…Dracula, Frankenstein, The Mummy. “You’re King Kong,” he says when the realization hits him.

“I beg your pardon?”

“King Kong,” Steve repeats, more convinced that it is true. “It’s a movie I saw a long time ago. It’s about a big ape that is…” How can he explain this? “You should just see it. I’ll ask Stark if there’s a way we can watch it here.”

“Please tell me you are not comparing me to a big ape.”

“It’s a metaphor,” the artist replies, hoping it will be enough to calm the hint of anger evident in the god’s voice. “It’ll make sense when you see it. I promise. The point is: You’re not a monster even if others think you are.”

“No. Apparently I’m a ‘big ape’,” Loki replies, the anger replaced by amusement.

“A big ape _kitten_ ,” Steve corrects. “ _My_ big ape kitten.”

The Trickster lifts his head and smiles at the soldier. “And what does that make you?”

“That makes me your blond beauty, your Darling Fay Wray*.”

“Yes, you are my blond beauty.” He examines the seemingly innocent face in front of him. “And what shall we have for dinner, my Darling Blond Beauty?”

They discuss the various leftovers available and what might be made fresh or ordered. Neither man wants anyone else intruding on their space and immediately eliminate all take-out options. They could cook, but that would take more time away from their play. Eventually they decide on left overs and even more eventually get up.

After eating and watching a little television (a baseball game that requires Steve to explain the rules), the god’s wrists are once again tied and bound over his head. This time, however, his naked body is facing the wall, and there is no blindfold.

Steve pulls out the whip and the paddle. He isn’t sure which to use. The Captain shrugs and decides to use both. He grabs the paddle first and walks to where the god is hanging. “Ready, Kitten?”

Loki stares at the wall and tries to relax his muscles. “Yes.” 

The smack to his ass causes him to quickly take in a breath. He breathes it out slowly. The next hit comes, the pain radiating across his bottom.

“Do you know why I’m punishing you?” Steve asks before swinging the paddle again.

“Tell me,” the god groans.

“You disobeyed me…again.” The paddle smacks Loki’s ass. “You went back to Atlantis.” Another smack.

“Why else? What else have I done?”

“You made Clint Barton into your slave.” Smack! “You don’t get to have slaves.” Smack! “You’re _my_ slave.” Smack!

“Yes! I’m your slave.” Smack! Loki is getting to the point where is legs are having trouble holding his body up. It strains his arms. And once again, there is nothing but this moment.

“Never forget it.”

The blows come one after the other. Loki’s breathing is heavy. Steve’s is more controlled.

“You made the scientist your slave. Do you get to have slaves, Loki?” Smack!

“No,” he groans.

“Correct.” Smack! “You manipulated Bruce, unleashed the Hulk.” Smack!

“I was wrong,” he moans. Smack! “I didn’t have you to guide me. Guide me, Steve.” There is no resulting hit. “Steve?”

The Captain is trading the paddle for the whip. He walks back to Loki. “Did you know the Hulk tried to kill Romanoff?”

There is a short pause before the answer comes. “No.”

“Your brother stopped him, the same brother you dropped from the Hellicarrier…after you stabbed Coulson.” Steve watches as the god lowers his head. “This is for them,” he says before the first lash.

Loki flinches as soon as his back is struck. Each new strike brings more pain, and he begins to grunt. His back is becoming raw, tender. Tears are forming in his eyes. After seven more blows, they escape in streams down his face.

The lashes move to his thighs, most likely a result of Steve not wanting to break the skin. Instead, Loki’s legs give out, and his wrists and shoulders take on all of his weight. “I’m sorry,” he whimpers.

“Don’t lie to me,” Steve chastises just before striking again.

“I did what I could.” Whap! “I was careful not to pierce the man’s heart.” Whap! “I knew my brother would survive.” Whap! “Please believe me!” Whap!

“Did you enjoy it?” Another strike but there is no answer. “I said, did you enjoy it!?” Whap!

“Yes!” Whap! Loki’s voice is gruff, guttural. “Every moment of it.” Whap! “I played you, all of you.” Whap! “You think yourselves mighty.” Whap! “But it only took one monster to destroy you.”

“You didn’t destroy us, Loki. You only made us stronger.” He gives another lash then watches as the god’s shoulders begin to shake. At first he thinks it’s from tears, and that makes him stop. Then there’s a sound, low and halting at first. The shaking continues as the sound grows louder. And then it hits Steve…Loki is laughing. “Why?”

His words are breathy, strained. “There are only two explanations, Captain. Either I greatly underestimated you, or I _wanted_ you stronger.”

Steve drops the whip. Loki hears it hit the ground.

“Which do you believe, Captain?”

“You wanted us to win,” he says as he steps closer to the god, his eyes wide with realization. “That’s how Thor’s friend was able to put the failsafe in.” The artist runs a palm over the god’s back, making the hanging man tremble. “Why?”

“I had my reasons,” he replies as he leans into the touch.

“Selfish?” Steve sweeps dark hair to the side, revealing pale flesh.

“Very.” He feels warm lips press against his neck and hands move around his waist and up his chest. “Now tell me, Darling, what do you want to do to me?” His earlobe is taken into a warm mouth then is released. A tongue traces the rim of his ear.

“I want to fuck you.”

“Surely you mean ‘anal relations’. The Captain would never use such coarse language as ‘fuck’.”

Steve presses his body against Loki’s, ensuring his half-hard dick is felt against his lover’s ass. “I want to fuck you,” he repeats as his hands travel down and rub against the god’s erect cock.

“Fuck me, my Darling. Fuck me hard.”

Steve sucks on the neck in front of him as his hands busy themselves with Loki’s genitalia. The taste of the god, the feel of the tall, toned body against his own, the slick length of manhood in his hands has his own cock fully erect now. Why didn’t he move the condoms and lubricant closer? He tears himself away and quickly prepares himself. He puts one hand back around Loki’s dick and sticks the middle finger of his other hand up his lover’s ass.

Loki moves his hips, pushing against each hand in turn. He feels a second finger enter. “That’s it, my Darling.” A third finger enters with a particularly hard yank of his cock that makes him gasp. Those three fingers move and separate and work his insides. Those three fingers are the second best things in the world at that moment. The first is the hand around his cock. But then all hands leave him.

The god’s legs are forced apart. He’s made to bend over slightly. Then he feels two hands on his ass separating his cheeks as the artist’s cock is carefully lined up with his asshole. He feels a pressure followed by a slow penetration. He groans appreciatively.

Steve is completely sheathed in Loki. Suddenly he pulls almost completely out, waits a beat, and thrusts back inside. He smiles at the sound the god makes. “Who’s the plaything now, Kitten?”

The only answer is heavy breathing.

Loki gets another hard thrust that makes him moan. He hears his lover’s voice again saying, “Who’s the plaything?” before he’s left and filled again.

They’re both breathing hard now. They shift with every push until Loki finally throws his head back and groans, “I am. I’m the plaything.” Another thrust to the same spot. “Play me, Darling.”

Steve is moving faster now, and his right hand travels back to the god’s cock as his mouth latches on to the back of his lover’s neck. His strokes are as forceful as his thrusts, making Loki moan and whimper.

The Trickster feels the artist slowing down but going deeper, harder. The sounds from his throat are barely making it across his lips. His head is swimming. His breath is uneven. The lips on his neck leave him. The ropes around his wrists are biting into his flesh. Loki shuts his eyes, wills his body not to climax…not yet, please not yet. He hears Steve grunting behind him.

“Kit-ten.” Each syllable is punctuated with a thrust.

Slower…Deeper…until Loki is trembling from the effort of not giving in, his moans mixing with grunts and groans. Suddenly the thrusts come faster, faster but just as deep, and the god can’t hold it off any longer. A wail rips from his throat as ejaculate shoots against the wall.

Steve uses both hands to pull the convulsing god against him as he continues to thrust. He feels Loki’s body go limp, offering neither resistance nor assistance to the movements of his cock. “Almost there,” the artist tells his lover. His pelvis continues pulsing quickly back and forth, back and forth. “Just…just…” He tightens his hold on Loki. Burying his head in the god’s shoulder, Steve growls his pleasure as his orgasm shudders through his body. 

Loki’s breath stabilizes before Steve’s. His ass hurts from the continued abuse it took after his climax. He waits for the artist to recover a bit before calling out, “Darling?”

“Hmmm?” asks the voice into the god’s neck.

Now that he has Steve’s attention, he doesn’t know what to say. “Thank you,” is all that comes out.

Steve slowly releases Loki from his hold and from the ropes. They clean up, use the bathroom, and then bury themselves under the bedcovers. The artist lies on his back. The god is wrapped around him, relishing the dull pain across his entire backside. No words pass between them.

A sudden urge causes Steve to lift Loki’s head and give him a deep, warm kiss. They go back to their original positions.

The soldier closes his eyes knowing that in the morning he will be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I used the actress’ name thinking Steve would remember it more readily than the character’s name.


	12. To Exceed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a new art project. It does not end as expected.
> 
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Bondage, Cutting, Whipping (riding crop), Anal Penetration (inanimate object)

Steve doesn’t summon Loki on Sunday. Instead he goes to church, goes for a run, goes shopping for groceries and art supplies, and goes to bed early. But the Trickster is never far from his mind.

Steve doesn’t summon Loki on Monday, either. He gets caught up on what he missed during the Saturday breakfast discussion. And there are additional meetings on how to locate and capture the missing god. (Steve is convinced the team will find out his secret and is greatly relieved when they remain oblivious.) The other big topic of discussion at S.H.I.E.L.D. is the announcement by some celebrity couple that they are getting a divorce. Steve has never heard of them and doesn’t understand why anyone would care. Then there is a team training session and dinner afterwards. The Captain doesn’t get home till late, and he’s very tired.

Steve doesn’t summon Loki on Tuesday. The evening is spent with Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. The self-proclaimed genius has decided to personally install a blu-ray player and set up a NetFlix account so that the soldier can watch whatever movies he wants. Bruce is there to explain how to use everything in a way that doesn’t require a degree in electrical engineering. (The missing cat is noticed but quickly explained by the word ‘stray’.) The billionaire also graciously, in his opinion, gives Steve all three versions of King Kong plus Dracula, Jaws, Alien, the original Star Wars trilogy, and the Die Hard movies. Tony insists they get sushi and watch Jaws once everything has been set up. As the soldier falls asleep that night, he decides it will be a long while before he takes a swim in the ocean. That leads to his last thoughts: Loki in swimming trunks, wet and walking on the beach. Steve falls asleep with a smile on his face.

On Wednesday morning, the celebrity divorce is still dominating the infotainment news and the small talk at S.H.I.E.L.D., at coffee shops, and at other places where people gather. Steve doesn’t understand why people care. Not only do they care, but they want to know every detail about it. As odd as it is, it inspires the artist. That afternoon, he leaves very early and goes to some second-hand shops to find items to use.

When he gets to his apartment, he sterilizes the items with rubbing alcohol. He wants them clean when he uses them on his canvass. Once satisfied, he taps his left arm three times. “Loki. Please come.”

“I thought you had forgotten about me,” comes a silky voice from behind.

A smile automatically appears on Steve’s face before he turns around. Loki is in his Asgardian green leathers looking aloof and ever so slightly upset.

“How could I ever forget about you?”

Loki shrugs. “It’s been four days.”

“Four long days. Three very lonely nights.”

“For me as well.” They look at each other for a moment. Both can feel that something has changed, but neither of them knows what it is. “What did you have in mind for this evening, Steve?”

The artist bites his lower lip. “Is your back healed?”

In answer, Loki’s clothes change to grey slacks and a thin forest green v-neck sweater. He pulls off the sweater and turns to show Steve his back. “Does it meet your requirements?” He can hear footsteps coming closer. They stop a moment before he feels a hand glide gently down his spine.

“Perfect.” There is a pause before the soldier asks, “And your ass?”

The god unfastens and drops his trousers.

Steve gently cups each firm cheek in his hands. He wants to bury himself between them, but that will have to come later. For now, he contents himself with giving them a squeeze, wrapping his arms around the god, and kissing one of the exposed shoulders. “My beautiful, delicious canvass,” he coos.

The god can’t help but smile. “Where do you want me?”

The artist is all business now. “On the bed…face down, arms out, feet together for now.”

Loki removes his shoes and socks and steps out of his trousers before lying down. Steve takes two strands of rope and ties the god’s wrists to the bed. Then he takes off his own shoes, socks, and shirt, leaving on the beige trousers and white undershirt. He sits on the side of the bed, one hand holding a razor, the other once again running over his canvass.

“Ready?”

“Always.”

Steve shifts to get a better angle. He makes the first cut, a straight line to the far left of Loki’s spine. He makes another, shorter and perpendicular to the first. The god is doing his best to remain still, allowing the pain to wash over him, center him, bind him to the present moment. In the end, there are 14 total cuts made to spell out ‘FAME’ across the center of Loki’s back.

The razor is put away. A red marker is brandished. The word ‘love’ is written over Loki’s left shoulder. On his right is written the word ‘joy’. Across the god’s ass, Steve writes ‘PRIVACY’ so that the V is centered, its point lost in Loki’s crack. The artist takes a step back. He writes ‘acceptance’ and ‘understanding’ on either side of the original word.

Another moment is taken to review the progress. Something seems off.

Steve takes the razor again. He traces the word ‘PRIVACY’ with the blade. The cuts are shallow, but it gives the word more emphasis than the ones written solely in ink. The artist considers somehow linking all of them to the one cut so deeply into Loki’s back.

Using the razor, he draws two lines, one on either side of the spine, between ‘FAME’ and ‘PRIVACY’. Then he makes several slashes across those lines as it runs down.

Loki’s eyes are closed. The initial cuts have been the most painful. Then there was the cold, tickling sensation of the pen. When the sharp edge of the razor returned, the god was grateful. And now there is an even more familiar sensation and the accompanying sound of riding crop against skin. He only gets four hits to his back. They are carefully aimed, strategically placed. But once they are done, the crop comes down fast and heavy along his arms and legs. The god grunts his approval.

The artist loses himself as the riding crop becomes an extension of his hand. He can almost feel Loki’s skin as the flexible stick makes contact. He’s turning the Trickster’s upper arms and thighs red, almost as red as the marker he used. Steve barely hears his canvass moaning, only just notices how each strike is threatening to break his tool. It isn’t until a blow to the upper right thigh draws blood that he stops, his breath heavier than Loki’s.

“My Darling,” the god murmurs. “How I’ve missed you.”

Steve sets down the crop and shoves Loki’s legs apart. Again the thought of taking his lover right then plays in his head, and his hands travel up the calves and thighs. He tells himself it isn’t time yet. It isn’t finished. But he still allows himself to fondle Loki’s cock just a bit, just enough to get its attention. As soon as he feels the god grinding into his touch, he takes his hand away.

The lubricant is open and ready. The artist uses it on the small end of a kitchen funnel. “You might feel a slight discomfort.” He decides to use his finger first. The touch teases the entrance to Loki’s anus, causing the god to moan. Steve pushes inside, stroking all along the way. “Purr for me, Kitten.”

Loki purrs as he raises his ass up, wanting more of the artist inside him.

“It’s not time for fun yet,” Steve admonishes him as his finger is removed. “I’m not done with my canvass.” He gently pushes the ass back down before inserting the narrow end of the funnel.

The artist looks critically at what he’s done. The funnel head is obscuring the word across the ass, and it doesn’t convey what he’s going for. He shakes his head before removing the object from his work.

“Let’s try something else,” he says as he grabs a folding spyglass. Steve lengthens the hand-held telescope to its full length. He sheaths the small end, where the eye would look, in a condom and adds lubricant. Then he pushes that into the ass.

Loki groans uncomfortably. The object is cold and has edges that scrape against him. At least the other item had been smooth.

The canvass looks better, but it still isn’t right. The viewer should be looking _into_ the ass, _into_ the private place. Instead, it appears that the ass is looking out into the world. Steve pulls out the spyglass. He doesn’t hear the god whimper slightly.

At first the artist attempts to use the same condom on the large end of the handheld telescope. That doesn’t work so well and ends up being very messy. He throws the condom away and uses a new one. It’s difficult to get it on the end, and finally the artist gives up. He’ll just have to wash it really, really well and clean it with rubbing alcohol before using it for its intended purpose.

Steve looks at the large end of the spyglass and at the god’s ass. “I’m going to have to open you up a bit to make this work.”

“Of course, Darling,” Loki replies, the thought of his lover back inside of him filling his mind with anticipation. He feels one then two fingers enter him. He moans softly. A moment later, a third finger joins in. The three work to stimulate him…open him, and his body begins to respond. Loki closes his eyes. His dick begins to come to life as he is stroked and stretched. He begins to wonder if he’ll get properly fucked before his lover finishes whatever art he’s becoming. He’s moaning now as the fingers inside him move farther and farther apart.

Loki’s erection is straining against the bed. He wants cock, not fingers. But he knows he mustn’t say anything. The artist will enter him eventually. He just hopes he doesn’t come before that happens.

And the fingers keep trying to move farther and farther apart.

Steve’s dick is pressing tightly against his trousers. But he won’t take the god, not yet, not until he finishes this. He hopes what he’s done is enough, because he doesn’t know how much longer he can restrain himself. He pulls his fingers most of the way out. With his other hand, he sets the large end of the spyglass against the anus. One of the fingers is completely removed from the god. The other two remain to guide the brass instrument in. It’s big. Steve has to remove all of his fingers first and then really push it in.

There is a howl. “Yggdrasil! Yggdrasil!”

The artist is concentrating completely on getting the spyglass into Loki. It takes a moment before he hears the word his canvass is straining to repeat over and over again.

“Yggdrasil! Yggdrasil, damn it!” Loki’s body is shaking from the pain. “YGGDRASIL!”

It takes another moment before Steve remembers the significance of the word. He freezes.

“YGGDRASIL!” Loki cries, straining hard against the ropes. They are about to break from the force the god is using.

Steve’s eyes grow large as panic sets in. He immediately pulls out the telescope. He’s too preoccupied to notice the blood sticking to it. “Oh, God. Oh, Loki. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” he says as he quickly unties the god’s wrists.

Loki brings his legs and arms close to his chest and curls up into a fetal position. His body is shaking, and soft whimpers are emanating from his throat.

Sitting on the side of the bed, afraid to touch his vulnerable lover, Steve can only say, “I’m sorry, Kitten. I didn’t mean to…I didn’t know. Are you okay? Can I get you something?” The only response is a small shake of the head. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, Kitten. Honest I didn’t.” His hand hovers over Loki’s head. “What can I do?” He waits for an answer that never comes.

Finally, needing to provide some comfort, Steve slowly lowers his hand and strokes Loki’s head. To his surprise, the god doesn’t jerk away. Instead, a pale hand reaches up, grabs his hand, and pulls it against a trembling chest.

Steve moves lower and leans his body against his lover. “I’m so sorry, Kitten,” he whispers. “Please forgive me.”

There is only silence from the god.

“What can I do? How can I make this better?”

When he finally speaks, his voice is shaky and soft. “You can’t. I need time to heal.”

“Of course. Whatever you need.” Steve searches his mind for something, anything. “I can make dinner, and we can watch a movie. I have that one I was telling you about before, the one the reminds me of you.”

Loki takes a shaky breath, then two. “I should probably go,” he whispers.

“No, Kitten, please. Let me make it up to you. Let me take care of you.” He kisses the god’s shoulder. “Whatever you want. Whatever you need.”

Loki looks into his lover’s eyes. Only Thor has ever come close to looking at him the way Steve is doing now. He wants to hate him, wants to leave and never come back. But the god knows it wouldn’t last even if he could. It’s too good between them. He kisses Steve and tries to smile through the tears he can feel slowly trailing down his face. “Go make dinner. Leave me here to heal.” The golden head nods in response. “Steve? I’m sorry I could not take it.”

The artist’s eyes tear up from concern. “No, Kitten, don’t be sorry. It was my fault. I should have known it was too big.”

A small, sad smile flitters across Loki’s lips. “And I was so looking forward to you entering me. That will have to wait a few days, I’m afraid.”

“It’ll be worth it, I promise.” The sincerity in the blue eyes takes Loki’s breath away. Steve gets up, covers Loki with a blanket, and heads to the kitchen.

The god watches the Captain as he gathers ingredients and cooks. All the while, Loki reminds himself that he is not and can never be in love. He’s just feeling vulnerable and is simply moved by the soldier’s kindness. He’s not used to kindness.

Loki eats standing up. It hurts too much to sit down. Steve does the same and spends dinner trying to describe what he was attempting to create. The god makes him take a picture of the unfinished work. The Trickster praises what he sees, says he understands why the artist wanted to use a spyglass, and apologizes again for not being able handle it.

Steve wraps his arms around Loki and holds him tightly. “There will be other works. And I can always draw the spyglass in when I sketch it.” He kisses the slightly taller man. “I’m just sorry I hurt you. I never meant…” Loki kisses him before he can continue.

The soldier cleans the kitchen by himself before putting the original King Kong in the blu-ray player and joining Loki in bed. When it starts, the god immediately asks why everything is grey. “It’s called Black & White. Almost all of the movies were like that back then. Color movies didn’t become popular until later.”

Loki nods, and they watch the movie in silence. Steve pays more attention to Loki’s reactions than to the movie itself. He can tell that the god is identifying with the big ape and sees how heroic the creature is in his own land. The artist catches flecks of anger and concern in the green eyes when Kong is taken to New York. And he thinks he sees a tear or two when the great ape finally meets his end. And then those famous words are spoken.

“Do you really think me like King Kong?” Loki asks quietly as the movie ends.

“I do. I think you’re mighty and savage and heroic in your own way and…misunderstood.”

“And you are my blond beauty?” he asks as he plays with the hem of Steve’s shirt.

“I’d like to think so.”

Loki looks into those brilliantly blue eyes. “You are. Except I’m the one who gets tied up and sacrificed to you.”

“Yeah, well, I never said we were exactly like the movie.” He sweeps a lock of black hair away from Loki’s face. “Stay the night? We don’t have to do anything, just sleep.” A change in the god’s look makes him add, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I just…I want to make sure you’re okay.”

Loki smiles. “I would love to stay.” He gives his lover a slow, deep kiss. Then he nestles himself against the artist. “I’ve missed you,” he admits.

“Me, too, Kitten.” Steve begins petting the god’s hair. “So Stark told everyone that I named the cat Loki. Thor wasn’t happy.” He feels Loki chuckle. “They’re all still worried about you, Stark and Barton especially. You have no idea how much I wanted to tell them that you let us win.”

“I never let you win, Darling. I just didn’t do everything to the best of my abilities. I gave you a chance is all. You still had to earn your victory.”

“True,” Steve agrees. “Are you ever going to tell me why?”

“Not if I can help it.”

Steve uses the remote controls to turn off the electronics. He then reluctantly excuses himself and goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth and remove his clothes. He walks back out wearing only his white boxer shorts. Loki gets up and uses the bathroom next.

Looking into the mirror, he hardly recognizes the man staring back at him. He lived millennia with very little change. And now in just a handful of Midgardian years, his entire world has disappeared, transformed. He is not who he was. His family is gone. His lover is Midgardian. And his ass hurts more than he cares to admit. If it had been at the hands of anyone else, they would have been slain. His reflection asks why he did not simply use magic to make the object smaller or his anus bigger. There were so many ways his magic could have been used. And yet, it was not.

“The pain clouded my mind,” he tells himself then feels a fool for having said it out loud, especially since it isn’t true. Loki was playing his role as submissive. He did nothing for two reasons. One, Steve did not tell him it was allowed. Two, and more importantly, it was a test for the artist. Could he stop? Could he be trusted? The answers came slowly but did come with a resounding YES. Loki smiles at his reflection. Within this apartment, he could trust Steve completely and utterly. Here he is protected.

The god returns to his lover, who silently welcomes him back to bed. Strong arms envelop him, and gentle lips kiss his forehead.

“Good night, Kitten. Please be here when I wake up.”

“I shall, my Darling. Sleep well, and may Niorun send you only pleasant dreams.”

Steve gives his lover one final soft kiss before closing his eyes. The evening hadn’t turned out as he had planned. But as long as Loki is in his arms and safe, he considers the ending to be perfect.


	13. To Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve & Loki take a shower. The Captain talks to Thor about the God of Mischief. Steve makes Loki an offer.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Grinding

Steve wakes up with empty arms. It takes a moment for him to remember the night before…his canvass lying naked on the bed as he cuts words into his back, his fingers feeling and preparing his lover, Loki crying out in pain and curling up into a ball. The guilt sweeps over him. And then he remembers something else. Loki should be here. Loki should be in this bed, in his arms.

The artist sits up and immediately sees the god standing in front of the window, looking out over the tiny alley below. He’s wearing Steve’s clothes – the grey pajama bottoms he borrowed before and a white undershirt. The pants are a little too short, and the shirt hangs just a bit loose over the toned frame. The morning sun highlights small portions of him, giving him a god-like appearance even in such ordinary clothes and standing in such an ordinary place.

Steve’s first instinct is to grab his sketchpad and draw the solitary figure. He ignores it. The artist has already hurt Loki far too much, and he can’t trust that part of himself yet. Instead, he gets up, walks to the window, and puts his arms around the god.

“Morning, Kitten,” the human quietly says just before kissing his lover’s neck.

“Morning,” Loki responds.

“How are you feeling?”

The god hesitates before answering. “Still rather sore.”

“I’m so sorry, Kitten. I’ll make it up to you. I promise.”

“It’s fine. And now we know the safety word works.” There is no emotion in his voice. It is a simple statement, nothing more.

Steve doesn’t think it’s fine. “I was too slow. I didn’t remember, didn’t understand at first. I should have stopped sooner.”

Loki leans slightly back against the soldier. “It doesn’t matter. It’s over now. And I know you would never purposely hurt me in that way.” He feels the arms around him give a gentle squeeze. “When do you have to be at work?”

“I don’t. I’ll call in sick.”

“Do you even get sick?”

“I don’t know,” Steve answers truthfully. “I don’t remember the last time I was sick.”

“Then that probably isn’t an option, Darling.”

“Then I’ll tell them something else. Or I won’t tell them anything just that I’m taking the day off.”

“Don’t. Or if you do, know that you won’t be spending it with me. I need to return to Atlantis.”

“No.” He can feel Loki stiffen in his arms. “At least not yet. We’ve got time. We should shower. I need to scrub the ink off your back.” Steve waits for the god to nod before taking his hand and leading him to the bathroom.

The water is turned on before either of them get into the tub. Steve wants to be sure the temperature is warm but not too hot. He knows hot water will sting Loki’s cuts more. While they wait for the water to reach the right temperature, they take turns using the toilet and stripping off their clothes.

Steve enters the tub first to test the water. Once he is satisfied, Loki joins him. The soldier takes the bar of soap and rubs it between his palms to create a nice foamy lather. The lather is then applied to the Trickster’s back. Gentle but firm hands scrub away the red marker while ensuring the cuts across the back are not touched. He can’t do that with ‘PRIVACY’ though, since it was made with both marker and razor. Steve tries to be as gentle as he can as he lathers up Loki’s ass.

The god’s hands are against the back wall. He knows the soldier is being as careful as possible, but the water and soap still sting. But it is a good sting, the kind of sting that gets his blood pumping. If his anus didn’t still hurt, he’d probably be trying to seduce the Captain into taking him.

“There. I think that’s the last of it,” Steve says as the water rinses the soap away.

“Thank you, Captain.” His hands are still on the wall. His cock is half hard, and he isn’t sure what the soldier’s reaction will be when he sees it.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Concern is laced in every word.

“Yes. I just…I need a moment.”

“Do you want me to leave?”

Loki turns around and gestures to his cock. “Does it look like I want you to leave?” He watches as the blue eyes take in his arousal for several long moments then lift back up to meet his. By way of explanation, the god notes, “You touch me, and my body can’t help but respond.”

Steve licks his lips. “I’d like to finish you,” he admits simply. “If that’s okay.”

Loki leans in and places his lips next to the soldier’s ear. “I’d like to be finished.” He pulls his head away but keeps it within an inch of Steve’s. He’s rewarded with a kiss, hungry and wanting. But it changes, pulls back, becomes gentle, apologetic. The god kisses back voraciously, wanting the hunger back. It reappears and presses him against the tile wall, using the soldier’s entire body to do so.

Steve’s pelvis grinds against his lover, the warm water splashing his lower back. They’re both hard now, biting and licking with each kiss. But again the Captain pulls back.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t,” Loki growls as he pulls the soldier against him and rolls his hips. “I want this. I want you.”

That’s all the encouragement Steve needs. He grabs Loki and moves him against the adjoining wall, closer to the showerhead so that the water falls on both of them. The god’s hands grab onto the soldier’s ass, feeling it move as their genitals grind against each other. His fingers travel slowly to the center and begin rubbing lightly against the entrance to Steve’s anus.

The soldier grinds harder against Loki as his mouth clasps onto the slim, pale neck.

“Yes, Darling,” the god moans with a smile as Steve channels all of his desires from yesterday into stroking and rubbing and tasting.

The water beats against their skin, heightening the contact between them. Steve moans softly against Loki’s throat as the touch around his anus gets firmer. Finally, he grabs the god’s hands and holds them high against the tile. He pulls away.

They watch each other breathe. Eyes run over each other’s body. Both want more. Neither wants to be the one to admit it, to ask for it, to initiate it.

“I thought you were going to finish me. I’m not finished,” Loki observes, green eyes challenging.

Steve leans in until their bodies are barely touching then moves away again. “Is that really what you want?”

Loki’s nostrils flare. “You know it is.”

The artist leans in again and slowly, excruciatingly slowly rubs against the god. Both men moan deeply. Both men become more aroused by the sound the other makes. Steve bites Loki’s shoulder and starts bucking his hips against the god in short, staccato pulses.

The god’s purr turns into a whine that turns into a moan of the soldier’s name. His pelvis matches the rhythm of his lover’s, their cocks rubbing and crashing into each other with increasing force. The sounds erupting from Loki’s throat take on a higher pitch as his eyes close involuntarily.

Steve’s movements suddenly slow down dramatically as he feels his orgasm coming. One, two deep movements against Loki’s body gets him to the brink. Thrusts three and four have his muscles contracting and ready for the release that shudders through his body as soon as the fifth grind causes the god to ejaculate against him.

The lovers cling to each other as their bodies continue convulsing until finally ending in relaxed muscles. They separate to let the water rinse off the semen that still clings to their skin and pubic hair. Steve’s hands never leave his lover’s skin.

Loki thanks Steve for the finish and casually steps out of the tub.

By the time Steve turns off the water and dries himself, the god has left, and he is alone in his apartment. He accepts this development quietly, tells himself that the god will return.

xxx

Steve goes to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters but can’t concentrate well enough to look through the files on Hydra he hasn’t reviewed yet. He gives up on it fairly quickly. Instead, he goes to find Thor.

Under the pretense of wanting information to aid in Loki’s capture, the soldier asks the God of Thunder about his missing brother. He wants to know the stuff that isn’t in the file. What does the God of Mischief like to do? What are his favorite foods? Does he have any friends he might turn to? What about ex-lovers? What are his favorite books or stories?

Every so often he remembers the feeling of lightening running over his skin and trembles a little. He’s glad Natasha isn’t with them to notice.

Steve learns more about Loki in those couple of hours with Thor than in all the time he’s spent with his lover. Still, there are some things the light-haired god either doesn’t know or chooses not to reveal. Any sexual proclivities are not discussed. The closest they come is when the Captain asks about ex-lovers. That’s when Thor tells him his brother has bedded both maidens and masters in addition to a few animals…but only when Loki was also in animal form.

Is Steve supposed to know about the shape-shifting already? He decides it would be safer to pretend he doesn’t. “Wait. Loki can change his appearance?” 

“Yes. Did I not mention that?” Thor asks innocently. “Indeed, some of the masters he bedded were done when he took the form of a maiden. He only does it on rare occasions. The magic to do so takes much out of him.”

Steve has the blue-eyed god relay this to the other Avengers. They didn’t know. (Steve smiles inwardly at his correct decision.) This will obviously complicate any plan they have to locate Loki. With this new piece of information, Natasha and the Captain are even more convinced it is a waste of time to look for the God of Mischief. Bruce agrees.

xxx

Loki’s meeting with King Namor holds nothing new. Namor wants more information on the Avengers. Loki has already told him everything he knows…up until his escape from Asgard. He mentions nothing of his relationship with Steve. That is none of the King’s business and has nothing to do with the possible overthrow of Midgardian governments.

Namor, the King of Atlantis, has short dark hair, pointy ears and a swimmer’s physique that is very much on display in his tight, black, form-fitting trousers. The Atlantean never wears a shirt. Sometimes, and this was only on special occasions, he will put on a red cloak or a black vest that is kept open in the front. Regardless, very little is ever left to the imagination.

Loki finds the King’s garb very…exhibitionistic. He prefers the Captain’s casual look that gives only hints of the amazing anatomy beneath. He likes being one of the few people to see the true glory that is Steve Rogers.

But Namor is talking and is about to reveal his plans for assaulting the land-based peoples. Loki has to warn him _again_ not to do so. When asked for a reason, the god simply replies that the Avengers are still after him, and on the off chance that he is taken he does not want to compromise his host’s plans.

(The actual truth, which he doesn’t reveal, is that he doesn’t want to have to choose between keeping his host’s confidence and warning his lover of an impeding attack. Loki absolutely hates moral dilemmas. They are simply no fun.)

The answer barely satisfies the King. He has become much more suspicious after Loki’s long absence. “I told you,” Loki begins, “I had other obligations, other matters that required my attention.” He knows he’ll have to do better than that and soon or find another place to hide.

xxx

Loki is summoned once dinner is ready. Steve has made chicken soup. It’s the only thing he can think of that might help his lover heal. As they eat, the god apologizes for leaving so abruptly.

“I needed to prepare for my meeting with the King,” he lies.

“That’s okay. I figured you had a good reason. I had wanted to make you breakfast, though.”

“I am sorry I missed it.” Sometimes he’s surprised by how effortlessly the lies flow. And if that happens to be true because there is actually some truth to the statement, then the lie to himself is just as convincing, just as effortless.

“I had a long talk with Thor today,” Steve begins cautiously. “He told me your magic is quite impressive.” He can see a proud smile form on his lover’s lips. “He said you can change your appearance. He said you’ve done it before.”

Loki is wondering where this is going. “Yes. You’ve seen me do it,” he notes. “I don’t change often, this being my native form.” Well, ‘native form’ is only a half-lie, and neither one questions it.

“Still, your magic is pretty powerful.”

“Yes, one might say that.”

“So why…?” The blue eyes look pleadingly at Loki. He takes a breath. “Did I hurt you so badly that you couldn’t use it?”

The god stares into his soup. How does he answer this? “No. I could have used my magic. I chose not to.”

“But-“ A raised hand interrupts him.

Green eyes meet blue. “I chose not to, because I trust you.” Does that count as a lie when it is true now? “I trusted that you would heed my words. I trusted that the incident would only serve to make our connection that much stronger, our trust more implicit, our roles more…solid.”

“I trust you, too, Kitten.”

“…within these walls,” Loki adds for him. They can’t afford to forget that this sanctuary is the only place they can be with each other and be themselves.

Steve nods rather reluctantly then continues, “And I want to show you how much I trust you.” He sees the curiosity on the god’s face. It’s…not adorable but something close to it. “Since I can’t enter you, I want you to enter me.”

Loki blinks twice, his face a mask of stillness. “This is because of some silly sense of guilt, isn’t it?” he states rather than asks.

“No. Not...exactly.”

“Not exactly,” Loki repeats. “So not completely false, either. My answer is no. My answer is no, because I do not believe that you truly want this. My answer is no, because I will not be a part of you doing something that only serves to allay your guilt.”

“It’s not like we haven’t talked about it before,” Steve offers, a little offended that the god doesn’t want him.

“True, but the circumstances were different.” He sees the mixture of hurt and anger in the soldier’s eyes. The Trickster sighs. “I am your submissive. If this is what you truly want, then I will of course do it. However, I’m not exactly in a sensual mood right now, and I would have a difficult time fulfilling your order. Which means you probably would not enjoy it…and neither would I.”

Silence descends between them for the rest of dinner.

As they begin cleaning up, Loki places a hand on the soldier’s arm. “Tell me truly, for you know I trust you. Are you offering yourself because you truly want me inside of you or because you think this will allay your guilt?”

Steve’s eyes, so strikingly blue, deepen with emotion. “I don’t know how to make up for what I did,” he admits.

Loki gives him a soft smile. “You don’t have to, my silly Darling. Now let’s go watch another one of your movies. I did so enjoy the one last night.”

Looking through the movie selection, Steve asks, “Horror, space fantasy, or action?” The god isn’t sure which to choose, so the soldier reads the descriptions from the containers. They decide on space fantasy.

After removing their shoes, they settle against each other in bed and watch Star Wars: Episode IV, A New Hope. Both decide it was a good choice and begin discussing mythology on Midgard and Asgard until both begin to yawn.

“I should go,” Loki says with no indication that he is ever getting up.

“Am I going to have to ask you to stay every night?”

“Yes. I do have a very comfortable bed in Atlantis, you know.”

“More comfortable than mine?”

“Certainly,” Loki replies easily. “Though it is missing one very special item that yours contains.”

“Really? And that is…?”

“The pillows,” he replies with a sly smile. “Your pillows are amazingly comfortable.”

Steve mock wrestles him and pins the god to the bed. “The pillows, huh?”

“Did I say the pillows?” he pretends to be surprised. Then his face softens. “I meant the heartbeat of the man in the bed. I meant the warmth of his skin, the strength of his arms. I meant the feeling he gives me as I fall asleep next to him.”

“So you’ll stay?”

“Is that an order?”

Steve’s smile drops. “I don’t want it to have to be an order.”

Loki is surprised at the realization that he could happily fall into those blue eyes and never come back. It frightens him. “I need it to be an order,” he says sincerely. “Please don’t ask me to explain. I can’t…I just…I need…”

“Stay with me tonight,” his lover softly instructs.

The god nods then turns his head to hide the tear that escapes his eye. Steve pretends not to notice. They get ready for bed then return to each other’s arms.

In the dark, Loki wonders if it is time to leave everything behind…Namor, Steve, everything. But again he convinces himself that this is not love, that this can continue for just a few more weeks, perhaps even a few more months. He closes his eyes as Steve whispers, “Good-night, Kitten.” Not trusting his own voice, Loki gives the artist a tiny squeeze and a light kiss then relaxes against him with a sigh.

They slowly and silently fall asleep.


	14. To Accept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atlantis is beginning to feel more and more like a prison. Steve demands something of Loki that changes their relationship.
> 
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Anal sex

Atlantis is beginning to feel more and more like a prison. Loki knows Namor is having him followed, noting where he goes and with whom he speaks. The god would be doing the same thing, of course, if the roles were reversed. That knowledge doesn’t make him feel any better, though.

Like Namor, the other Atlanteans have swimmer’s bodies – broad chests and muscular shoulders and legs. Unlike Namor who is half human, they are blue. It is not the deep blue of the Jotenheim. It is a paler blue with a hint of green, almost a teal color, and their markings are white, all of which contribute to Loki being able to abide these creatures whose color reminds him of his true parentage.

And did he mention that they are all underwater? Not underwater as in a bubble beneath the sea with recirculating air. No, water is everywhere, in every chamber except his own. That is why he never opens his door. It’s easier to magic himself over the threshold than to continually remove the water that floods in every time the damn door opens.

Sometimes Loki conjures up a breathing apparatus when he has to leave his room, and sometimes he just gives himself gills. There is no alternative to having to adjust his eyes, though. The ocean at that depth is too dark. But he refuses to swim. He walks, thank you very much.

Yes, Atlantis is very much like a dark, watery prison. It’s one of the many reasons he loves feeling the burn on his arm whenever Steve summons him. He thinks it might be a major contributing factor in his growing emotional attachment to the human. At least, that’s what he tells himself. Although if it were not for the human, he’d probably be as far away from Midgard as possible.

He is not summoned back the evening after Steve offers himself. He is not summoned back the day after that one. (Friday, the Midgardians call it.) During that time, Loki thinks and makes plans. How does he deal with Thanos? How does he save Asgard from all of the fools who would rule her? Well, that’s an impossible task. So he limits himself to those not of Asgardian descent, which unfortunately includes himself. Though, to be honest, he still does not really want to rule her. He only wants to prove that he can and that he can far better than Thor.

It is a slow effort, especially when his thoughts and remembrances keep returning to his lover. Loki shakes his head when this happens. He must concentrate on the important things. Thanos. The name always leaves a sour taste in his mouth. Perhaps he should let the insane creature have Asgard. Let him deal with the populace of Odin-and-Thor-loving sycophants.

There is a lot of planning happening within Atlantis as well. The next time Namor requests a conversation, the King wishes to know about the city Loki attacked and about the other land places he’s seen. Loki tells him of the tall buildings made of windows, of the streets that contain cars, of the humans and their weaknesses. That is how the god spends his Friday.

On Saturday, as he is in his room practicing a bit of sorcery, the familiar burning sensation crosses over his left arm. A smile forms. He uncovers his arm to reveal the message. _Please come._ It is the second time the Captain has used ‘please' in his summons. Loki is unsure how he feels about that.

He looks at his clothes and notices that he has recreated the grey pajama pants and white undershirt he usually borrows from Steve. This will not do. Black slacks and a red dress shirt are far better, and he transforms his attire before going to the artist’s apartment. He completes his look with a black tie and black suspenders.

Steve is leaning against a wall wearing his Captain America pants and a royal blue long-sleeved undershirt. He looks a little tired but smiles when the god appears.

“Rough day?” Loki asks.

“You could say that. But it’s better now that you’re here.”

“Any casualties?”

“Nah. It was just a light skirmish. Natasha and I handled it.”

“So it’s “Natasha’.”

“Jealous?” Steve asks as he begins to walk to Loki, the movement of his muscles both effortless and seductive.

“Do I have reason to be?”

“Nope,” he replies stopping directly in front of his lover. His eyes focus on the god’s lips. They kiss. Steve nudges Loki’s mouth open and begins slowly exploring the inside of it.

After finally pulling away, the soldier deliberately asks, “How are you feeling?”

“Much better. One hundred percent,” Loki says.

His meaning is not lost on Steve. “Good. I was hoping I’d get to have you today.”

The God of Mischief says his next words slowly. They drip with sensuality. “I am yours, Darling, any way you want me.”

The human smiles sweetly. His hand reaches out, pulls at one of the suspender straps, and lets it go. It slaps against the gods chest. Steve’s eyes sparkle.

“Was there something in particular you wished of me?”

The soldier slowly shakes his head then stops. “Well, I was hoping to bed you at some point.”

Loki gives his most seductive smile. “Whenever you wish, Darling.”

Steve takes his lover’s head in his hands, his fingers burying themselves in the dark hair, and gives him another slow kiss.

Loki pulls away to catch his breath. “Any art project?”

“Nope.” Steve pulls off his blue shirt then pulls on the god’s suspenders playfully and lets them snap into place.

“You are enjoying that far too much.”

“I like them.” He loosens his lover’s tie then drops the piece of fabric on the ground. Next he carefully undoes the top button of the red shirt. He kisses the small bit of flesh at the base of the throat. The sound of Loki’s breath catching encourages Steve to continue.

One by one the buttons are undone and gentle kisses placed on the skin they covered.

Loki can’t breathe. “Do you not wish to hurt me?” The only answer he receives is another soft kiss. Blue eyes, open and sincere, appear before him. He trembles as Steve’s hands slide the suspender straps from his shoulders. And as the soldier’s hands slide beneath the shirt and guide it off of his body, Loki feels his defenses begin to crack. “Steve.”

The artist gives a soft kiss. “Hush, Kitten.” He takes Loki’s hand and leads him to the bed. He makes the god sit before kneeling to remove his lover’s shoes and socks. He sits on the bed and removes his own.

Loki tries again. “Steve, I would feel more comfortable if-“ He’s cut off by a firm kiss.

“Hush, Kitten,” the soldier says before kissing him again, slowly lowering the god’s back onto the bed. He runs his hands down Loki’s chest and unfastens the black trousers.

A sharp pain to his bottom lip makes Steve pull back. Loki sees the disappointment in his eyes and feels suddenly guilty. But he had to do something. The lips come towards him again and expertly open his mouth, his soul, his very existence. And when a gentle hand caresses his manhood, he gasps and shudders.

Soft lips leave him before the god feels a tug on his trousers. He lifts his ass automatically, his head trying to focus on what is happening. He’s naked. He’s being gently nudged to where his head is on a pillow and his legs are splayed out. Loki comes to his senses long enough to watch the soldier undress then join him on the bed.

The first caress is almost more painful than all of the cuts and cigarette burns, but it isn’t pleasant. It hurts. It hurts in a way that Loki does not want to feel. And as Steve gently kisses his throat and chest, he forces his mind back to the lashes, the burns, the cuts.

Loki can feel his body responding. He tries to tell himself that it’s the memories of the pain that’s doing it, but his lies are failing. And then Steve leaves him. A whimper escapes his throat uncontrollably.

Steve smiles. “I’ll be right there, Kitten.” And he is. He gives Loki another kiss before guiding his lover’s knees up. The soft kisses continue as his lubricated finger gently strokes the god’s anus. Long fingers take hold of his shoulders. Loki moans into his mouth. He slips his finger inside.

There’s no escape. The artist has once again pinned Loki to the here and now. Only this time the god wants to escape. He can feel another finger quietly join the one already inside him. Loki feels himself opening up, has felt himself opening to the Captain since arriving in his apartment. The third finger now entering him is just another manifestation of that.

“I want you,” Loki sighs, his eyes pleading. “I need you.”

Steve pulls out his fingers and gently glides himself into his lover. He keeps his movements slow, soft. Staring into those brilliant green eyes, the artist is mesmerized by the conflicting emotions within them. “My beautiful Kitten,” he murmurs as Loki’s legs encircle his waist.

The god wants more of his lover inside him. It’s tearing him apart, holding him together. His entire world at this moment is Steve. Each gentle touch sends tremors through his body. Each kiss breaks another defense. “Please,” he moans just before the artist sweeps against his prostrate, making him moan louder.

Steve continues his slow, deep thrusts. He’s never felt so close to anyone, and he wonders if this is new for Loki, too. Based on the god’s reactions, this appears to be a first-time experience for both of them. And even as his lover’s moans spur him to move faster, deeper, he makes sure he’s still being gentle. He doesn’t want to hurt his Kitten, his beautiful, distrustful, wounded Kitten.

“Steve, please,” the god moans as tears begin to prick his eyes. He feels it coming, can already tell it’s going to be different. His muscles are beginning to tense in anticipation. His body begins to writhe and undulate against his lover.

The artist can’t get close enough. He deepens his thrusts, presses his chest against the god. His moans join Loki’s as his eyes close for a moment. He forces them open again. He wants to watch Loki come, wants to see the expression in his eyes. He watches the green irises as he feels both their bodies tense.

There is no escaping Steve’s eyes, Steve’s touch, Steve’s fucking tenderness. Loki wants it, all of it. He also wants to close his eyes but can’t. And then he’s there at the cusp, and he’s tumbling over, falling, falling into ecstasy. His body shudders. He feels his lover shuddering, too, as they continue to gaze into each other, and it’s so beautiful.

Tears fall from green eyes.

They allow the silence to envelop them. And the tears continue to fall.

“Kitten? Are you okay?”

“I hate you,” a soft voice says.

“No you don’t,” Steve replies.

Loki’s lip trembles. “I do. I hate you. I hate you for this. Why? Why would you do this to me?”

Steve runs a hand through dark hair. “I just wanted to show you how I feel.”

The soldier is still inside of him, filling him, reminding him of what they just experienced together. “Get off me.”

Steve smiles. “Well, I would, but first you have to let me go.”

Loki’s confusion turns into surprise when he realizes his hands are still on the strong shoulders and his legs haven’t unwrapped themselves from around the soldier. He does nothing for a moment as he mentally tries to reassemble himself. It isn’t working. Slowly he lets Steve go.

He can feel his lover leave him, hears the condom going into the trash, and senses when Steve lies down next to him. Loki feels empty, and he turns to his side, his back to the soldier. He feels an arm wrap around him, a body press against him, a kiss being placed on his shoulder.

“I can’t love you,” Loki tells him. “I won’t.”

“I’m not asking you to,” Steve quietly explains. “I’m not a complete idiot, Loki. I know you’re using me.”

“We’re using each other.”

“Sure, yeah, we’re using each other.” He’s not sure what to say after that.

“Why?” Loki asks.

Steve is confused. “Why are we using each other?”

“No.” The god hesitates. He feels another tear escape. “Why did you make love to me?” He feels a kiss, warm and firm against his shoulder.

“Because I wanted to. You said this was about what I wanted. Whatever I wanted we would do. I wanted to make love to you. I wanted to know what that felt like. I wanted…I wanted all of you…not just the bits you were willing to give.” He runs a hand through Loki’s hair. “You can’t tell me you didn’t like it, Kitten. You can’t tell me you didn’t feel something.”

“You touch me, and my body reacts.” He echoes his words from days before.

Steve’s voice is low, knowing. “It wasn’t just your body. I’ve tied you up. I’ve hurt you. I’ve ordered you around. But this was the first time I’ve ever seen you vulnerable. This was the first time you were truly mine.”

Another tear. “I hate you.”

“You’re staying the night,” the soldier tells him. “We’ll have dinner, maybe watch some t.v. And you’re staying the night.”

“And if I refuse?”

“You can’t. You’re mine. And I want you to stay the night. And if I want to make love to you again, I will.” Steve decides to give the god a little hope. “But if you’re a good Kitten, I might give you a little pain.”

Loki remains silent for a moment, trying to understand everything that has come to pass. And suddenly, a moment of clarity comes. Is this what he wanted all along? Had he always intended to give himself completely and utterly to the Captain? All he knows is that this isn’t love, not in the traditional sense. It’s stronger, darker, more intense. It brings something more than happiness, more than belonging. The tears slowly continue, but the tiniest of smiles forms on Loki’s lips. “Thank you, Darling,” he says. “Thank you.”

Steve gently wipes the god’s cheek. “You’re welcome, Kitten.” His hand runs down Loki’s arm until their fingers intertwine. There’s so much more he wants to say, but he doesn’t have the words. He decides he’ll draw a picture instead. He’ll wait until the god is asleep, and then he’ll draw. And when Loki sees it, maybe they’ll both understand.


	15. To Risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki feels the familiar burn on his arm...It is a single word but not the one he expects. ‘Help’ he reads.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Oral Sex, Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we get a hint of an actual story. Hope you continue to enjoy it.

“Is there somewhere else you’d rather be?” a cold voice asks from across the table.

Loki is at dinner with Namor and some of the more senior Atlanteans, and his mind has wandered off yet again. “No,” he lies easily then gives a nice smile. The water in his gills still feels odd even after a good 45 minutes of this.

The truth is that his mind was back in Steve’s apartment. The god has been remembering the last time he and his lover were together. It was the morning after Steve made love to him. They were in the shower, and Loki’s lips were wrapped around the artist’s cock. The Trickster remembers the taste. It was far nicer than whatever it is he has been served here.

Loki does his best to keep focused on the conversations at hand, but he keeps recalling the feel of strong hands in his hair, the sounds Steve made as his tongue worked along the shaft and tip. The water falling on them had been warm, relaxing their muscles as much as their desire would allow. One hand had been sliding over Steve’s nipple while the other slid along the thigh when the soldier finally came in great gasping breaths. But that was two days ago, and he hasn’t heard from the artist since.

One of the females is fuming over the huge garbage patch that contaminates the waters when Loki feels the familiar burn on his arm. The salt water makes the sting more acute. Already attempting to come up with some excuse to leave, he places his arms beneath the table and looks at his message. It is a single word but not the one he expects. 

‘Help’ he reads.

Fear begins to rise in the god’s chest. “Forgive me,” he interrupts the current conversation. “I’m afraid I must go. Something has occurred that requires my attention.”

“This is unexpected,” Namor replies sharply. “Nothing too concerning, I hope.”

“That remains to be seen, actually. Now if you will please excuse me…” Loki stands and disappears.

As soon as he arrives at Steve’s apartment, he knows the artist isn’t there. This upsets him more than he cares to admit. The God of Mischief transforms his clothes to his Asgardian armor before following the magic to his lover.

Loki arrives amidst battle in a city. There is rubble everywhere. The first thing he notices are five humanoid robots converging on a mound made up of broken concrete. He immediately grabs a length of pipe from off the ground and dispatches them with nine quick strokes. That done, he braces himself before looking at the rubble.

“Loki…” comes a strained voice.

It’s just as he feared. Captain America is pinned by several large pieces of concrete. One leg can be seen sticking out at an odd angle from his body.

Loki immediately starts moving the rubble off his lover. “What happened? Where are the others?” he demands.

“Don’t know,” Steve croaks. “Comm is out. Couldn’t get leverage to move these.” He tries pushing the items pinning him down to prove he isn’t lying.

“Hush, Darling. I’m here now. We’ll have you free in a moment.”

Loki busies himself with removing some of the large pieces as the sound of Steve’s heavy breathing and coughing pierce through the din of battles being waged elsewhere. He’s so focused on his task that he doesn’t notice the object hurtling towards his head until it is almost too late. But at the last moment, he uses the large slab of concrete he’s holding to deflect the arrow that was aimed at his head. He throws the concrete to the side and looks in the direction of the projectile’s source.

Hawkeye has just released another arrow.

“Damn.”

“What’s wrong?” Steve asks.

Loki plucks the arrow from the air and shows it to the Captain. “I’ve been spotted. But at least now they know where you are. I’ll return to you soon. I promise.” And with that, he disappears.

“Loki?” Steve tries to get up. “Loki?!” He can hear a whirring of engines just before the metallic sound of Iron Man landing nearby meets his ears.

“Got ‘im,” the metallic voice says. “Laying down on the job, Cap? That’s so unlike you.”

“Loki.”

“Don’t worry. Hawkeye scared him off.” Iron Man continues where the god left off.

“No. He was helping.” Captain America is trying to breathe through the pain. He reminds himself that this is nothing compared to when he was being injected with the super serum. If he could take that, he could take this.

“Yeah,” Stark says slowly. “I think you’ve got a concussion there, Spangles. And you definitely won’t be walking out of here on that leg.” His head rises. “Avengers, Cap’s down. I’ve got to fly him out of here. Hawkeye, where’s the nearest ambulance?”

Steve screams when Iron Man picks him up.

“Sorry, Captain. Necessary evil.” By the time the Avenger gets Captain America to the ambulance, Steve is passed out.

xxx

Steve’s legs are encased in something. His arm feels like it’s in some sort of sling. Everything hurts.

His eyes open slowly. It’s bright. There are people talking and a steady beeping noise. The smell of sterility fills his nose. Hospital.

When his eyes finally adjust, he sees Director Fury and the other Avengers sitting and standing around his bed.

“Welcome back, Cap,” Hawkeye says with a smile. Everyone else turns to look at him and give varying degrees of pitying smiles.

Fury speaks next. “How are you feeling, soldier?”

“Like I got flattened by some very large blocks of concrete.” Fury actually smiles at that. “What’s the damage?”

“Best let the doctor explain.” The one-eyed man turns to Natasha. “Agent Romanoff?”

“On it, Sir.”

“Don’t bother,” Bruce says as he takes Steve’s chart and looks through it. “Left leg has a severe break. Right leg was crushed. Three broken ribs. Severe concussion. Dislocated shoulder.” Dr. Banner puts the chart back and takes off his glasses. He looks at the patient. “You’re lucky to be alive.”

Iron Man, his helmet retracted, speaks up. “Damn straight. If Hawkeye hadn’t seen He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, you might be dead.”

Steve scowls. “He was helping me.”

“Yeah, right,” Tony scoffs.

“I’m telling you, Loki was moving the rubble off me.”

Natasha tilts her head, her arms crossed across her chest. “So Loki, whom we haven’t seen since he left with Thor, just happens to show up during Dr. Doom’s Doombot rampage and decides to help you?”

It sounds stupid when said like that, but Steve can’t just let it go. “All I know is that he was helping me.”

Thor, his eyes sad, steps forward. “I do not doubt my brother gave you aid, though I suspect he had some selfish purpose in doing so. But one cannot deny that the reason for his presence is most likely tied to the Latverian ruler’s plans.”

Steve realizes that if he insists on Loki’s innocence, the team will only grow curious and wonder a) how the God of Mischief knew he was there and b) how the soldier could be so sure he wasn’t working with Doom. Steve can’t tell them the truth about the incident without revealing the entire truth.

No one notices the black cat sitting in the corner of the room observing everything.

Steve decides to change the subject. “Where am I?”

“S.H.I.E.L.D.’s New York headquarters,” Hawkeye tells him.

Tony chimes in. “They have a state of the art medical facility. It might be the finest in the city, actually.” His voice is tinged with envy.

“S.H.I.E.L.D.? How long was I out?”

“A few hours,” Tony says. “You were out by the time I got you to the ambulance.”

The Captain turns to Dr. Banner. “How long do I have to stay here?”

Bruce rubs the back of his neck. “Hard to say. If you were anyone else, I’d say you couldn’t leave for a good week or two with another few months of recovery plus rehabilitation time. But with the super serum, you’re already healing faster than any of us have ever seen. If that continues, you could be out in a couple of days.”

Steve nods as a nurse walks into the room. “Captain Rogers, you’re awake,” he observes as he checks the chart and then looks at the monitors.

“So it would seem.”

The nurse turns to everyone else in the room and tells them they have to leave. “The Captain needs his rest,” he tells them.

Everyone files out except Thor. He waits until everyone else has left before walking up to the patient. “Steve, I was wondering if my brother said anything when he was with you.”

Steve shakes his head slowly. “I don’t really remember, Thor. I’m sorry.”

“But he was trying to free you?” the blue-eyed god asks hopefully.

“Yes. I know he was.”

“Thank you, Captain. You have given me a little hope. Get well soon.” Thor leaves quietly.

Steve closes his eyes and tries to relax. He feels something land quietly on the bed. Then there is a weight on his chest that causes him to open his eyes. Staring back at him are two brilliant green irises surrounded by shiny black fur.

“Loki?” The cat licks his nose. Steve is thrilled at first then starts to panic. “What are you doing here? If they catch you…”

Loki rubs up against Steve’s neck and purrs.

The soldier’s fear quickly goes away. “You must have been very worried about me to take such a huge chance.”

The cat nudges the edge of the covers with his nose in an attempt to get under them. Steve lifts the sheets, and Loki crawls inside. Once at the soldier’s hip, he curls into a ball and sighs. Steve scratches Loki’s head and says, “Thank you, Kitten. You saved me.”

Loki stirs just enough to lick the human’s hand then settles back down. Moments later, they are both asleep.

xxx

Steve can’t move. He’s in a chair. Nothing is holding him down, but he can’t move. He hears water. Then he sees it covering the floor. He knows it’s rising, knows it will drown him and freeze him again, but he still can’t move.

“Did you know he was a pervert?” comes a familiar female voice from above.

Steve looks up and sees Peggy and Bucky looking over him from a rail high overhead.

“I had my suspicions,” Bucky answers. “But I never knew for sure…until now.”

“I’m just glad I never gave myself to him. I always preferred you anyway, Howard,” she says and turns to look in the opposite direction from Bucky.

Howard Stark leans over the rail and gives Steve a wave. Then he turns to Peggy and kisses her.

The water is to Steve’s waist now. “Peggy? Bucky?! Help me. Please. Howard?”

Howard replies. “You’re thick as thieves with my son now, aren’t you? Get him to help you.”

“Where is he?”

Stark smirks. “Like I’d know.” He turns away from the soldier and kisses Peggy again.

The water is cold, freezing, and it’s at his chest and quickly rising to his neck.

There’s a sharp pain to his hand. “Ow! There’s something down here,” he tries to tell his friends. Now he’s really starting to panic. The pain is sharper this time.

Steve’s eyes open with a jolt. He’s back in the hospital. The afternoon sun streams in through the windows. The monitors are beeping frantically. He can feel Loki licking his hand where the pain still radiates. Realization hits him. Loki bit him. His dream was probably making him move around, and the god decided to try to wake him up by biting him.

He’s about to say something to the cat when a rush of doctors and nurses sweep into the room. They read the monitors and the chart and ask him a bunch of questions.

Steve apologizes and explains that it was just a bad dream. He’s fine now.

They don’t pay attention. Instead they check his heartbeat and pull up the covers to check his legs.

Loki doesn’t move, and Steve keeps his hand over the curled up body. Luckily, the covers aren’t removed from that region of the bed.

The doctors and nurses find nothing except that the Captain’s shoulder has already healed.

Finally, Steve and Loki are left alone.

“It’s too dangerous for you to be here,” Steve tells the cat.

Loki silently refuses to leave.

xxx

Clint, Tony, and Bruce return in the evening. The billionaire hands Steve a white paper bag and a Styrofoam cup. The Captain takes a sip of the drink: Chocolate milkshake.

“Mmmm. Thank you,” Steve says slowly.

Clint lets him know that Tony wanted to get him vanilla. “But I told him anyone who doesn’t like chocolate is un-American.”

Steve smiles at that. He sets the cup aside and looks in the bag. A wide grin spreads across his face. “How did you know?”

“We’ve all been in enough hospitals to know how crappy the food is,” Tony says.

Steve pulls out fries and a cheeseburger and immediately starts to eat. “You guys are the best.”

Bruce chimes in. “We actually aren’t here just to bring you food. Tony and Clint have…something they…” He is staring at the bed. He continues hesitantly, “…want to say.” Dr. Banner tilts his head. “What’s that?” he asks, pointing at the lump next to Steve’s hip.

The Captain swallows but says nothing. He doesn’t have to. Tony unceremoniously pulls back the covers. “Is that your cat?”

Loki presses against Steve’s hip. His hair is standing on end, and there is a look of defiance in his green eyes as though daring them to try to make him leave.

“Yes,” Steve says. He begins to pet the god.

Clint laughs. “So that’s the famous Loki.”

“Yeah,” Tony replies. “How did he get here?”

“I don’t know,” Steve replies honestly. “He jumped on the bed sometime after all of you left.”

“He’s beautiful,” Clint observes.

“You like cats?” Tony asks as Bruce lets the cat sniff his hand before beginning to scratch under his chin. Loki lets him but doesn’t quite relax.

“Sure. They’re smart, independent, generally don’t take crap from anyone. What’s not to like?”

Tony scrunches up his face. “They also eat birds,” he observes looking at Hawkeye. “I don’t particularly like cats. Pepper says it’s because they’re too much like me. I don’t buy it.”

Bruce interrupts. “He shouldn’t be here.”

“I know, but can’t you let him stay? He’s not hurting anyone, and he came all this way.” He runs his hand along Loki’s body, and his eyes soften. “It’s like having a bit of home here. And this place is so…”

Bruce slowly shakes his head. “Natasha said that cat made you different…more relaxed. I didn’t believe it. Obviously I was wrong.” He sighs. “I won’t tell on you, but if any of these S.H.I.E.L.D. people get a whiff of this, they won’t be so accommodating.”

“I understand. And thanks.”

Clint’s eyes are still on the black cat. “Why on Earth did you name him Loki?”

Steve shrugs. “It just seemed to fit. And he likes it. Don’t you, Loki?”

Loki looks at his lover just before rubbing his head against the human’s body.

“See? My beautiful Kitten likes his name.”

“May I?” Clint makes a petting gesture with his hand.

“Sure.”

The archer reaches out and scratches the top of the cat’s head. Loki closes his eyes. Scratching really does feel good in this form. And when the scratching moves down to his neck, he begins to purr.

Steve feels a pang of jealousy as he hears the low rumble from Loki’s throat. Trying to ignore it, he looks at Tony and Clint. “Bruce said you had something you wanted to say?” He offers the cat a piece of meat. That makes the purring stop. Loki’s teeth nick his finger as the meat is taken. With some satisfaction, the Captain takes another bite out of the cheeseburger and follows that up with a sip of the shake.

Tony stammers. “Uh, yeah. It’s kind of an apology actually.” He nods to Bruce who hands him an iPad. The billionaire opens the cover and pulls up a video. “It would appear you were right about Loki…the original Loki. JARVIS has been through all of the footage taken during the battle. The only time Thor’s little brother shows up is here.” He holds up the electronic tablet so that Steve can see surveillance video taken from the scene of the god’s appearance.

Steve can see the mound of rubble he was buried under. Then he sees Loki.

The billionaire provides commentary. “He appears out of nowhere, destroys five Doombots quite handily, then sees you in the rubble. What does he do? He kneels down and begins clearing it off of you.” He lets the video play. “A few moments later, here comes Hawkeye’s arrow. He deflects it…throws the concrete he’s holding away…then captures the next arrow. Here’s an interesting thing, he shows you the arrow before tossing it aside and disappearing.”

“He swore,” Steve remembers. “He swore, and I asked him what was wrong. That’s when he showed me the arrow. He said he had been spotted and then disappeared.” The soldier’s hand is on the cat’s body, silently thanking him.

Clint, his arms folded at his chest says, “First, I’m sorry I didn’t believe you. I just didn’t think Loki would help any of us. But he did, and that leads to a whole bunch of other questions.”

“The biggest of which is ‘Why’,” Bruce chimes in. “Normally, we’d assume he’s just not a fan of Victor Von Doom.”

“Who is?” asks Tony.

“But,” the scientist continues resolutely, “there is this…” He backs up the video to just before Loki looks down at the rubble. He lets it run. “See that? That’s concern.” Bruce rewinds it and plays it again. The cat gets up and also looks at the screen. “As soon as he sees you, there’s worry on his face.”

“I don’t really see it,” Tony says. “It’s all grainy. But there’s no denying that he does help you.”

Clint speaks next. “We’re still trying to figure out why.”

“What does Thor think?” Steve asks. He can feel the cat tense at the name.

“Don’t know,” Clint replies. “He’s gone back to Asgard to let them know Loki was here.”

“No doubt the god squad will be wanting to send over a search party. Fury’s not going to like that.” Tony studies the Captain’s face. “Any ideas why Antlers would be helping you?”

Steve looks into his friend’s son’s eyes…his friend’s eyes. A fleeting feeling from his dream passes over him. He swallows it down as he pets the cat. “Who knows why Loki does anything? I’m sure he had a good reason for it, though. And whatever it is, I’m thankful.” He bites into a fry then gives the rest of it to the cat.

“The question is,” Tony begins, “Is it a reason we’re going to regret?”

“I certainly don’t regret it,” Steve tells him.

“Not yet,” Clint observes.

“Was there anything else he said to you? Something that might tell us why he helped you?” Bruce asks.

The Captain searches his memory. “He asked where everyone was. My comm was out, so I didn’t know. Then he told me to hold on, that he’d get me out. That’s it. Not exactly helpful,” he notes.

The three healthy Avengers study the man in bed.

“We should probably let you rest,” Bruce says. “Remember, if the cat stays, he has to be kept hidden.” With that, Dr. Banner throws the covers back onto the cat.

“Thanks, Bruce.”

The three Avengers exit the room, leaving Steve and Loki alone once again.

Once Steve has finished eating, Loki jumps down from the bed and heads into the bathroom. Steve can see a soft golden light emanating from the darkness before a silky voice speaks. “How are you feeling, Darling?”

“Fine. Better.”

“Are you sure? Your legs, they will heal?”

“Yes, I’m sure. And yes, they will heal. Why don’t you come out here and see for yourself.”

“Cameras,” Loki states simply. “Were it not for the bloody cameras I’d be kissing you right now.”

Steve looks around and notices the two cameras in the room. He gets angry at himself for not noticing them sooner. Then he does the only thing he can think of, and covers his mouth with his hand. “Would you...be kissing me?”

“Yes. A soft kiss that nudges your lips open so that I might taste more of you. And my hands would glide over your body to ensure you are indeed healing.”

Steve likes the sound of that. “Can’t you use magic on the cameras? Make them not see you?”

“I could, but someone might notice. I’d rather not take the chance. I just needed to ask if you felt better.” There is a short silence. “Stark mentioned Victor Von Doom?”

“Yes. Why?”

“I may need to pay him a visit.”

“Loki, no. Just…come back to bed.”

“It’s difficult,” the god tries to explain, “to be next to you but not able to touch you the way I’d like to.”

Steve hesitates before asking, “And how would you like to touch me?”

“I’d like to touch you in a way that brings both comfort and satisfaction. I’d like to straddle you and taste you and rub my body against yours. I’d like to make you scream in pleasure rather than pain.”

The patient tries not to imagine any of that but finds it difficult. “Well, I want to thank you for helping me. If you hadn’t shown up…”

“Nonsense,” Loki replies. “There is no need to thank me. I assure you my actions were completely selfish. (Thor was actually correct for once.) And now you must recover very quickly so that our…collaborations…our ‘relations’ may resume.”

“I’d like nothing more.”

After a pause, the god speaks again. “I should go.”

“Please stay with me…at least until I fall asleep.” Steve finally drops his hand from his lips. He doesn’t care if anyone lip-reads his next words. “Loki, please come back to bed.”

Golden light shimmers in the dark bathroom. A black cat silently steps out and jumps onto the hospital bed. Steve lifts up the covers, and Loki resumes his spot by the patient’s hip.

“Good night, Kitten,” the artist murmurs before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Loki stays until the first light of the morning begins to brighten the room. Then he slowly and carefully makes his way out of S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. He walks into a dark alley before transporting himself to Steve’s apartment. Back in human form, he curls up on the bed, letting the scent of the artist comfort and excite him.

His hand slides up under the white undershirt and strokes his stomach and chest. Eyes closed, Loki pretends it is Steve’s hand touching him. The hand moves down and slips under the waistband of the grey pajama bottoms. His cock reacts to the first light touch.

Loki breathes in the sheets as an image of Steve appears in his mind. He glides his thumb over the tip of his dick. Continuing to tell himself that it is the artist’s hand he feels, he begins to stroke his hardening cock.

“Steve,” he breathes. “Never leave me.”

As much as he needs this, it isn’t the same. He opens his eyes and produces a duplicate image of the artist standing at the side of the bed and watching him. It helps. Those blue eyes, the long eyelashes, the moles on his neck all help make the illusion real. Loki can continue masturbating, pretending that Steve is watching, approving.

The god wishes he could touch the image, but that isn’t possible. So he tries to be satisfied with touching only himself. Loki wriggles in the bed as his hand works.

He stops suddenly. He looks into the blue eyes of the image he created. There is a quick decision that is immediately acted upon. The grey pants and white undershirt are taken off. Loki is naked and under the covers, the scent of Steve surrounding him. His hand is back around his slick cock and working, working, sliding, rubbing, back and forth, across the tip, over the testicles, stroking, kneading, fondling, and working.

Breathing heavily, muscles tensing, Loki is close to climaxing. But he needs something more to push him over the edge. He needs Steve. He looks again to the reproduction and makes the image remove the imagined shirt. Those muscular arms, that perfect chest, a tongue darting across those reproduced lips is exactly what he needed. His body spasms as semen shoots against the sheets.

Loki’s orgasm is barely satisfying, but it will have to do until Steve, the real Steve, is there with him. The fake Steve is dismissed. The semen is cleaned up. And Loki spends the rest of the morning in his lover’s bed wondering what their next encounter will hold.


	16. To Confront

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets moved to a private room while he continues to recover. Tony discovers a secret.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Anal Sex

Three days after Loki found him in the rubble, Steve is released from the hospital floor but remains in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. Both of his legs are still in casts, and Director Fury doesn’t want him staying alone in his Brooklyn apartment. Midtown Manhattan where headquarters is isn’t exactly wheelchair friendly, so he grudgingly stays. It just seems easier than trying to get back home.

Thor arrives just in time to push the wheelchair to his new quarters. The super soldier hates being pushed, but he allows it silently, unhappily. It doesn’t help that all he’s wearing is the hospital gown and a thin robe.

The God of Thunder is visiting because he has seen the footage of his brother. He, too, wonders how Loki came to be there and why he helped the Captain.

Steve shrugs. “Maybe he just hates Doctor Doom more than us.”

“That would explain the destruction of the mechanical Dooms but not why he removed the debris from you. I cannot help but wonder if his plan was to kidnap you.”

“Kidnap me?” Steve wonders where Thor got that idea. “I don’t think so.”

“You do not know my brother, Steve. He never does anything without some selfish motive.”

“Maybe he’s trying to change.”

“I wish it were so. But I truly doubt it. His alliance with the Chitauri was beyond reason and clear evidence of his state of mind. Besides, if he were truly trying to change, he would not have escaped Asgard.”

Steve remembers the evening Loki first came to him, how the god calmly mentioned he escaped to seek justice. “Maybe he didn’t think Asgard’s punishment was helping.”

Thor is surprised and taken aback by the response. “Odin determined the punishment. Loki should have submitted and accepted it without question.”

“And yet there was a 10 day window where Loki escaped,” Steve reminds the golden-haired god as the anger begins to rise. “Ten days, Thor. No one checked on him for 10 days.”

“What is your point?” The edge in his voice is quite clear.

“What was he supposed to do alone with his thoughts? Did you think he’d suddenly see the error of his ways? Did you really not think it more likely that the anger and hate he has would fester and grow?”

“Take care, Captain. I do not expect you to understand Asgardian justice, but I do expect you to respect it.”

“Maybe if you had more respect for your brother and less for Asgardian justice, you’d know where he was right now.”

The wheelchair stops abruptly. And though the soldier cannot see him, the god rises to his full height. “Hold your tongue, Mortal. You know nothing of my brother or my father. Because of this, I will let your words pass. But speak this way again, and we will come to blows.”

It is during Thor’s little speech that Natasha appears from around a corner. She stops and listens to his words, letting him finish before she speaks up. “Is everything okay?”

“Fine,” the men say together. Both are unconvincing.

She studies them, their faces, their body language. Anyone could feel the tension between them. But Agent Romanoff can tell that on the Captain’s part it probably has to do with being literally pushed around. And based on the God of Thunder’s demeanor, Steve probably insulted either Jane Foster or Loki.

“Why don’t I take over from here,” she suggests. Natasha steps in front of Steve. “After all, Director Fury sent me to show you to your temporary quarters. This way,” she directs before turning and walking towards the elevator.

Steve’s hands grasp the wheels and pushes them to follow her. Thor watches them go.

Agent Romanoff waits for the elevator to arrive as the Captain catches up. The door slides open, and she steps confidently inside. Steve wheels himself in after her. She pushes button number 17 as the wheelchair moves chaotically to face the door.

“Was it Jane or Loki?”

Steve is impressed. “Loki. Was it that obvious?”

“Those are the only two subjects that get him that riled up,” she explains. “You really shouldn’t insult his brother in front of him.”

“I wasn’t,” Steve tells her. He’s a little upset that she thinks that’s what happened. “Just the opposite, actually. Thor thinks Loki was helping me just so that he could kidnap me.” He shakes his head a little. “Why is everyone trying to determine Loki’s motive?”

“Maybe because he doesn’t do anything without one.” She watches his warped reflection in the door. It appears he is now upset with her. “You’re grateful that he helped you. I get it. You probably figure you’d be dead right now if it weren’t for him.”

“Yeah. None of you were around. He was.”

The elevator dings. “You can be both grateful and cautious.” The doors open, and Agent Romanoff steps off. She walks down the hall without waiting for the Captain. “So who did you insult to make Thor so upset?”

“Asgardian justice…and I guess by extension his father.” Steve continues to roll himself after her. “I suggested that Loki might not have escaped if they had treated him…differently.”

They stop at a door that requires a keycard. “That really bothered you, didn’t it?” Natasha asks as she dips in the card and opens the door.

“Didn’t it bother you? Ten days where no one checks to see if he has food or water, where he’s alone with only his thoughts for company. It seems cruel and unnecessary and the completely wrong thing to do if you want to redeem him.”

She holds the door open for him to wheel through. “I think maybe they were afraid any guard would be manipulated by him. He can be very persuasive.”

“I know,” he replies. “Didn’t matter, though, did it? He found a way to escape anyway.” The room is smaller than his apartment. There’s a twin bed, a nightstand, a television hanging on the wall, and a modest bathroom. That’s all.

Natasha hands him the key. “I know you feel an obligation to him now. Just don’t let it cloud your judgment.”

Steve laughs. He knows his judgment was compromised long before Loki dug him out of the rubble. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

She looks him over. He seems almost melancholy. “That’s all we can ask,” she replies. “And just so you know, I doubt redemption was ever a goal for them.” Natasha waits for his reaction.

“Of course not,” he says. He remembers that first night, how Loki had to coax him to tie him down and use the whip and riding crop. He remembers the God of Mischief begging for more pain, more penance. And he remembers entering his lover for the first time, how amazing it had been. Steve closes his eyes and rubs them with his thumb and forefinger. His hand drops, and his eyes focus on Natasha. “Remind me never to go to Asgard.”

“Why’s that?”

“Odds are I’ll insult someone and cause a galactic incident.”

“You? Never. You’re too polite.”

“If conversation turned to Loki, and odds are it would, I don’t think my politeness would hold.”

“Do you really think the God of Mischief can be redeemed?” Her eyebrow arches up with the question.

“I think someone should at least try. We all got a second chance. Why not him?”

xxx

Loki visits when he can, usually in the late afternoons when people are busy trying to leave, sneaking in and out as a cat. It takes him a bit longer to find the super soldier that third day, but he eventually does. Steve hears a soft meowing outside his door and goes as quickly as he can to open it. It isn’t very quick, actually, as he has to get into the wheelchair, navigate over to the door, and open it. But he does all that eventually and far more quickly than most could.

The cat examines the room before walking in.

“No cameras,” Steve tells him. “I specifically requested no surveillance.” He closes the door.

The cat looks at the soldier and cocks his head as if to say, ‘And you believe they aren’t watching simply because you asked?’ He jumps onto Steve’s lap and sits.

“Fine. I’ll ask Stark to double-check next time I see him. But I don’t see any cameras.”

Loki looks around again, his eyes examining every corner. It looks safe, but he’d rather not put Steve in a compromising position…purely for selfish reasons of course. He does not want to lose such a wonderful lover.

They sit for a while. But it’s been five days since they last had sex, and Steve finds he wants more than a cat on his lap. He calls Tony on the cell phone, putting it on speaker so that Loki can hear. The billionaire offers to go by the super soldier’s apartment, pick up some clothes, and then do a quick sweep when he goes to drop them off. Steve thanks him and hangs up.

Agent Coulson had given the soldier a deck of cards the day before, and now Steve sits on the bed and plays solitaire while he waits. Loki is at his feet, his tail making lazy ovals.

Phil comes by to check on his hero. He is beyond thrilled to see that Captain America is still playing with the cards. It flusters him so much that he almost sits on the cat. Loki jumps up before that happens and runs into Steve’s arms.

“Careful, Phil,” Steve chastises as he strokes the cat.

“Sorry.” He looks at the black animal with the green eyes. “That’s Loki?”

“Yep.” Loki touches Steve’s nose with his own then rubs against the soldier’s chest.

“How did he get here?”

“Magic,” the artist replies with a twinkle in his eye.

Phil’s face drops. “Um, strictly speaking, he shouldn’t be here.”

Steve looks up with innocence and concern. “You won’t tell on me, will you, Phil? It’s just a cat. He isn’t hurting anyone.”

“It’s a security breach.”

The Captain drops his head. “This day just keeps getting better and better,” he mutters and holds Loki close. “I’m sorry, Kitten. Agent Coulson says you have to go.”

Loki takes his queue and meows plaintively. They pretend to pay attention to each other while actually watching the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent’s reaction.

“Well,” Phil starts, “I guess if he doesn’t wander around…”

Steve quickly looks at the agent. “He won’t.”

“We don’t have a litter box…”

“He doesn’t need one.” Steve remembers hearing about cats that use a regular toilet. Actually, he recalls that it was Phil who told him about them. He waits expectantly for the agent to officially agree as his hand continues to pet the black cat in his arms. “I promise he won’t be any trouble.”

“Well, all right then. Just don’t tell Director Fury.”

Steve’s smile lights up the room. “Thank you, Phil. I owe you.”

xxx

By the time Tony finally comes by, Steve is just about ready to order Loki to change into human form.

The billionaire knocks twice then tries to walk in. He doesn’t have a keycard, though, so he doesn’t get very far. Just as Steve is maneuvering himself into the wheelchair, the door opens. Tony lets out a big sigh. “Good thing I brought my skeleton key. No, don’t get up.”

Steve settles back onto the bed. The cat sits near his feet.

“Ah, I see Loki found you.”

“Are those my clothes?” Steve asks and points at the Stark Industries backpack in Tony’s hands.

“Yep.” He throws it at the super soldier. “I brought you this, too.” He takes Steve’s sketchpad from under his arm and tosses it onto the bed. Tony begins to walk around the room. A small electronic device is removed from his pocket and he begins to wave it around.

“Thanks,” Steve says. He tries to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

“No problem.” Tony looks down at the item in his hand. “Well, your room is clean, no cameras, no bugs.” He puts the device back in his pocket and continues to walk around the room. “I took a look through your artwork. (Didn’t think you’d mind.) You’re good, talented. The first section was what I imagined you’d draw…old friends, my father. (It was weird to see him looking so young, by the way.) And then I came to some sketches that were far more interesting.” The billionaire stops and looks directly at Steve.

The artist waits for whatever is about to come next.

“You’re not as white bread as you make yourself out to be. Are you, Captain?”

Steve wishes he could stand up. But he has no choice but to look up at Stark.

“That is some dark, powerful stuff. I was surprised…flabergasted, actually.” He begins to pace again. “I didn’t think depictions of torture were your thing. I can understand the fascination with it, though, especially with the whole Loki going missing and the discussions around Asgardian punishment.” Tony stops and pets the cat. “I imagine that’s why the figure looks so much like Thor’s brother.”

Steve can feel his defenses rise. “Does it?”

Tony purposefully doesn’t look the Captain in the eye. “You didn’t notice? Well, maybe it was subconscious…you trying to think of ways to punish Loki. At least, that’s what I thought until I got to that last sketch.” Dark brown eyes meet blue. “You remember the last sketch, don’t you?” The billionaire picks up the sketchbook and turns to the image of Loki sleeping. He hands it to the Captain.

The artist takes the sketchbook and looks at the drawing. He created it after they made love. He remembers exactly what he felt as he guided the pencil across the paper. Each stroke, each line was a caress. Loki looks peaceful, content, with a sheet covering only the lower half his body.

The black cat walks up and looks at the sketch. He’s never seen it before. It’s clearly him, and he considers whether he should confront Stark.

“First you name your cat after him. Then you’re drawing pictures of him in bed. Obsessed much?”

Steve works his jaw until words begin to come out. “I guess he’s been on my mind lately.”

“I can’t help but wonder how my dad would have reacted if he’d known.”

Curious blue eyes look up. “Known what?”

“That you’re bisexual. I can’t imagine that was acceptable back then.”

Steve feels as though his chest is in a vice. He can barely breathe much less talk.

“Don’t worry, Spangles. I don’t give a shit who you like…as long as the world isn’t in danger because of it. Is the world in danger because of it?”

“No.”

“And the picture…”

“Memory and imagination,” Steve lies. “I didn’t know what I was drawing until I finished.”

“So you don’t know why he helped you?”

He shakes his head. “He’s perceptive. Maybe he knows I’m…” He swallows.

Tony raises his eyebrows. “Attracted to him?” he offers.

Steve gives a small nod and looks away.

The billionaire begins to pace again. “Maybe the feeling ‘s mutual. And if it is, we can use that to our advantage.”

Loki stares at Mr. Stark. His respect for the billionaire is growing.

Steve offers, “Thor did say that Loki had been with men before.”

“Well, there you go. Although to be honest, I figured he’d be more interested in me than you. You know, ‘cause I’m handsome, charming, rich, powerful.”

“Modest?”

“Ha! Funny. But you have a point. A diva like him would probably feel threatened by me.” Tony sits on the bed. His smile drops, and his eyes become serious. “So when did you first realize you were attracted to men.”

The Captain is clearly uncomfortable. He busies himself with petting his Kitten. “There were two before the war that showed up in some of my dreams and one during, but I never really admitted it to myself…not until now…not until Loki. I couldn’t, not if I wanted to be a soldier.”

“Yeah, well, I’m sure it would have freaked Howard out. Lucky for you, I’m a bit more open minded.”

“So what now?” Steve asks. He doesn’t like being beholden to or at the mercy of Tony Stark, but he doesn’t have a choice.

“Now you rest up until those casts come off. After that, maybe we try to make a love connection between you and your obsession…find out exactly what he is doing.”

“And the others?”

“Bruce will understand. The others won’t. But we may need to bring them in if we try to lure Loki out from wherever he’s hiding nowadays.”

“He came when I was alone, cut off from everyone,” Steve notes. “We might have more success if we lured him the same way.”

“Good point. I’m telling Bruce, but we’ll hold off on telling anyone else. Cool?”

“Cool,” Steve repeats. “Thanks, Tony.”

“Don’t mention it.” He gets up off the bed. “So how does it work? Do you have a type?”

“Dark hair. Pale skin. Confident. Smart,” Steve answers without hesitation. “There’s more variety in the women I’m attracted to, but not really with the men.”

“Loki certainly fits that description. Then again, so do I,” he notes with a sly smile and a twinkle in his eye. “You aren’t picturing me naked, are you?”

“No!” Steve runs a hand through his blond hair. “You’re Howard’s son. And you’re a little too…chaotic. Loki is more still. He’s…I don’t know. He’s smooth.” The word sounds insufficient.

“I can be smooth,” Tony informs him.

“His accent helps, too,” Steve admits. “They way he carries himself.” 

The billionaire genius changes the subject suddenly. “Do you need help dressing? Please tell me you don’t need help dressing.”

“I don’t need help dressing. I’m sure I can manage it myself.”

“Are you sure? ‘Cause I can stay…” 

“I’m sure.” It’s been a hell of a day, and at this point Steve just wants to be alone with Loki. “Good-night, Tony. And thanks again.”

“Don’t mention it. Bruce or I will come by tomorrow.” And with that, he leaves.

Loki transforms as soon they are alone. He’s wearing a forest green t-shirt and black jeans.

“I didn’t know you liked other men. And here I thought I was special,” the god pouts.

“You are special. Now come here so I can show you how special you are.”

Steve pulls the god into a kiss. It’s soft, welcoming, and leads directly into a second one and then a third. The kisses continue growing in intensity and hunger until their teeth scrape against their tongues and bite their lips.

Loki pulls away. “How I’ve missed this.” His eyes are dark with need and want.

“Me, too, Kitten,” Steve replies as he begin pulling off his lover’s shirt. His mouth clasps onto the god’s nipple, feeling it harden between his teeth and against his tongue.

A quiet moan escapes Loki’s lips. He’s already hardening from the artist’s touch. He pulls away and sees the peak in the hospital gown between Steve’s legs. “I have to get something,” he says as he stands.

The god is gone before Steve can say anything, but he returns a moment later with a box of condoms and the lubricant. Loki places them on the nightstand then undresses quickly. He straddles the soldier on the bed. They kiss some more as long fingers push the robe off of Steve’s shoulders.

The artist quickly frees his arms from the sleeves of the robe and runs them along Loki’s chest and back. It’s been too long; his need is too great. He’s afraid he won’t be able to last very long. But before he can worry about that for too long, the god has rid him of his hospital gown.

A part of Steve wonders how he looks completely naked with his legs in casts. But Loki smiling triumphantly down at him banishes those thoughts completely. The god slowly covers the artist’s body with his own and slides around.

“So you like my accent,” Loki whispers in his lover’s ear.

“Among other things.” The soldier furrows his brow trying not to get too excited, too caught up in how good the god feels against him.

Loki suddenly gets up. He opens a condom and rolls it onto Steve’s cock. Then he hands the lubricant to his lover and straddles the bed’s occupant again. This time, however, the god remains on his hands and knees, and his ass points towards his lover’s face.

Steve adds lubricant over the condom and onto his fingers before putting it back on the nightstand. He glances towards the door. Anyone could walk in on them. This is dangerous. This is risky. This is exciting. He wants to be in his lover now, right now, but he forces himself to prepare the god.

The artist’s fingers work quickly. He watches as pre-come dribbles from his lover’s dick, and he moves even more frantically. “Enough?”

“Enough,” Loki agrees just before feeling the fingers leave him. He turns around and rises to a sitting position just before lining his anus up with Steve’s cock. He slowly lowers himself, his lover filling him as he drops. Both men sigh at the sensation.

Green eyes look down upon blue. Steve nods as his hands clasp the god’s hips. He helps Loki rise.

“Now,” the god says then allows gravity to pull him down. His back arches with pleasure. They go again, Steve lifting Loki up before allowing him to fall back down. Then again, a little faster this time that produces a soft whine from the god.

The soldier’s eyes glance again at the door. Anyone could walk in on them. He lifts Loki and this time forces him down. The god tries to stifle a grunt.

“Yes,” Loki sighs. “Again.”

Steve complies happily. Up and down. Up and down. His own pelvis moves, trying to force himself deeper into the Trickster. Up and down, faster and faster, harder and harder until their breaths heave from the effort.

Loki is stroking his own dick as the artist pushes and pulls his body. He notices the blue eyes checking the door every so often, feels the increase in urgency and desire every time they do. He moans a little louder, just enough to be heard by anyone passing just outside the door.

“Sshh,” Steve chastises as he forces Loki down against him with even more force. He groans quietly without disrupting the rhythm.

“Then finish me,” he whispers. “Finish me or I’ll scream at the top of my lungs.”

Steve thrusts as hard as he can.

It’s difficult not to cry out, especially when Loki is being filled so completely, so forcefully. The god tries his best. He keeps the moans in his throat, allowing them to escape in tiny whimpers. And his body is still in the capable hands of his lover, but he can’t take much more of it. Then he hears it – his name coming from the artist’s lips in strained tones. The metaphorical dam bursts, and he’s ejaculating over those perfect abs while strong hands painfully grip his hips.

When he can think again, Loki thinks about the five perfect bruises he’ll have on each hip to mark their coupling.

Steve is coming down from his own orgasm. He is spent and sleepy and wants nothing more than to gather Loki in his arms and sleep. “Mmm, Kitten. I almost forgot how amazing you are.”

“We can’t have that,” he replies in a slurred voice. It takes a while before he feels like moving. And when he does, his movements are slow, deliberate. He cleans up the Captain and helps the wounded man into pajama bottoms. Then he puts on his own jeans and changes them to resemble his favorite grey pair of Steve’s. Lastly, he puts the condoms and lubricant in a drawer where they can’t be seen.

Loki tries to curl up around his lover, but the bed is too small. “This isn’t going to work.”

Steve pulls the god on top of him. “Just lie right here on me.”

The god smiles. “I believe I’m growing to like this position.”

“Don’t get too used to it. As soon as these casts come off, you’ll be back on all fours.”

Loki purrs happily and closes his eyes.


	17. To Recover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce visits Steve at S.H.I.E.L.D. and looks at the sketchbook.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Spanking (hand), Grinding, Lightning Palm

Steve wakes up to find Loki sitting on the floor and staring at the last drawing. He runs a hand through his lover’s dark hair.

Relishing the touch, Loki closes his eyes and takes a breath. He slowly returns to the sketch. He knows exactly when it was created. Part of him feels violated. Part of him feels loved. “Is that truly how I appeared?”

“Yes.”

A puzzled expression settles on the god’s face. “I look so…at peace.”

The artist wishes he could get up and sit beside his muse. He wants to wrap an arm around the god and hold him close. But the damn casts make that impossible. He has to content himself with running his fingers through the dark hair again. “You _were_ at peace. You finally let me in, accepted that this is more than just… You accepted that you are completely mine.”

“No,” Loki corrects as he turns his green eyes to the artist. “Not completely. Never completely.”

“You were that night. And you can see the peace it brought you. That’s why you came to me in the first place, isn’t it? You wanted someone else to control you, to take care of you.”

“Yes,” the god admits hesitantly. “But that night I hated you.”

“That night you loved me. And that night I loved you. That’s why you helped me. That’s why you’ve been visiting me. That’s why you haven’t been snooping around S.H.I.E.L.D. while you’ve been here.”

Loki’s eyes become defiant. “How do you know?”

“I know,” Steve says simply.

The god deflates. “Everyone keeps telling you that I shouldn’t be here. Perhaps it would be best if I left.”

“I’ll just call you back. I’m not going another five days or longer without touching you.”

Loki smiles at that. “It was rather torturous,” he admits. “And not the kind of torture I like.” The sketchbook is closed, and he gets up to give the artist a kiss.

Steve’s hand wraps around the Trickster’s neck, ensuring the god can’t pull away. Their kisses are unhurried, comforting. Every so often they stop and look at each other and smile before returning to each other’s mouths.

A knock sounds against the door. Loki gives the soldier a final quick kiss before turning into a black cat.

“Who is it?” Steve calls.

“Bruce,” replies a familiar voice.

“Just a minute.” The soldier pulls the wheelchair closer and maneuvers himself into it. He goes to open the door.

Bruce walks in timidly. “Morning. Have you had breakfast?” He watches the soldier shake his head. “Okay. Well, why don’t we go down to the cafeteria and grab us some food before taking you to get x-rayed.”

“More x-rays?”

“Hey, you want out of those casts, don’t you? As soon as the x-ray’s say you’re healed, they’re off.”

Steve nods and grabs a shirt out of the backpack Tony brought. He puts it on in the bathroom while relieving his bladder. Then he wheels himself towards the door. Telling Loki that he’ll bring back some food, he and Bruce leave the room and head towards the elevator.

The soldier and the scientist stand in silence as they wait for the door to open. It does eventually, and they walk and roll in. Bruce pushes the button for the cafeteria then returns to his silent stance.

Steve decides it would be best to get the awkward conversation over with. “So did Tony talk to you…about my sketchbook?”

Bruce plays with his hands. “Um, yeah. That must be kind of…odd. I mean, I’m sure it wasn’t something you expected.”

“No. No it wasn’t.”

“I’d love to see it if that’s ok with you. Tony said it was very…intimate but really good, especially considering it came from your imagination.”

“Yeah, sure. When we get back, I’d be happy to show it to you.”

“I think Tony’s right about Loki liking you. It would explain the worry on his face and him helping you. Still doesn’t explain why he was there, though.”

Thankfully they arrive at their floor, and the door opens. Steve wheels himself out and leads the way to the cafeteria.

He and Bruce eat a light breakfast with hardly any words between them. The scientist mainly talks about how quickly Steve is healing, how the super serum is manipulating his cells to make that possible. Suddenly Bruce stops. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“The super serum?”

“No.” Brown eyes look at him with concern. “The drawing…the feelings.”

Steve looks down nervously. “Not here.” He stops listening to his companion at that point. Instead his mind begins working through how he should play this. How nervous should he be? How uncomfortable? How much should he be willing to discuss it? What exactly would he be feeling at this point if he wasn’t sleeping with Loki?

Eventually, they head to the hospital floor, and x-rays are taken of the super soldier’s legs. Bruce and Steve wait around for them to be developed. It takes longer than usual. A few agents are brought in with serious injuries that require immediate attention. Dr. Banner helps where he can, and the x-rays are forgotten about by the doctors.

The soldier is continually shifting the napkin of food he has brought for Loki as he prays for his bones to be healed. He wants his life back. Steve chuckles at that. How many times has he said that to himself and others since being revived from the ice? But instead of meaning his old life, the one he was going to share with Peggy, he means this one with Loki and his tiny apartment.

xxx

Loki is pacing the floor in Steve’s temporary quarters. He’s still in cat form. The room seems bigger that way, and he can stretch out and run around a bit.

It feels as though Steve has been gone an awfully long time. He hates waiting. He used to be able to wait for hours on end without complaint, his mind wandering over texts he’d read or along the roots of Yggdrasil. That was before his fall, before he learned the truth of his parentage.

Trapped. That’s what he feels like. His life has become a series of prisons. The only time he’s feels free anymore is when he’s with the Captain, when the artist has tied him up. The irony is not lost on him, and his whiskers lift in a smile.

He wants to be tied up now, wants the pain that makes everything go away.

The cat spots the pillow. A deep primal urge wants to rip it to shreds. It would be a release. It would be a change from the monotonous waiting. But if he did that, he would be thrown out for sure. Would that be a bad thing? The room is somewhat secure. He could pop in and out whenever he pleased…whenever he was summoned.

The pillow is looking more and more tempting. Loki crouches down, his eyes dilated as his entire being focuses on the mound of stuffing. He pulls back and tenses his muscles as he prepares to strike. A countdown runs in his head. _Three…Two…One…_

The door opens loudly just as the cat springs forward.

“Loki?!”

The black cat jumps off the pillow and runs into the bathroom.

“Loki? Kitten? Come out,” Steve calls more calmly.

The god peeks his head out and surveys the room. The artist is there with the scientist. Loki gathers himself together, straightens his body and tail, and walks haughtily to his lover. He jumps onto Steve’s lap.

“What were you doing, Silly?”

“Attacking the pillow, apparently,” Bruce observes.

The cat busies himself with rubbing against the super soldier as he’s petted and scratched.

“Silly kitten,” Steve breathes. “Bruce says that if things keep going like they are, one of my casts will be off tomorrow.”

The scientist sits on the bed. “It almost looks like he understands what you’re saying.”

“I like to think he does.” He offers the napkin of food to Loki. It isn’t breakfast. The napkin with breakfast was thrown away when he and Bruce went to lunch. Loki looks at the artist then begins to eat hungrily. When Steve offers a small carton of milk, the black cat happily laps it up.

Bruce picks up the sketchpad. “May I?” He waits for a nod before looking at the drawings. His demeanor changes once he gets to the first pictures of Loki, the ones full of bruises and cuts. He’s more uncomfortable than ever. And then he gets to the last one and examines it for several moments. “Wow. You’ve really got it bad, huh?” He looks up at the soldier.

“Apparently,” Steve responds.

“How long?”

The artist shrugs. “I hadn’t really thought about him until he escaped. Then I started looking at the files and footage we had of him, trying to figure out where he might go, what he might do.” It wasn’t a complete lie. He had looked at the files and footage. “The more I saw and learned, the more I thought about him. The more I thought about him, the more I…the more I kept thinking about him. At some point, I’m not sure when, he became all I could think about.”

Bruce is studying him, taking in the words and the emotion behind the blue eyes. “But Loki doesn’t know any of this.”

“How could he? It’s not as though he’d visit an Avenger after escaping Asgard. That would be…crazy.”

“Yeah,” Bruce agrees with a soft laugh. “Even Loki isn’t that crazy.”

Steve smiles and pets the black cat in his lap.

“So,” the scientist begins, “are you okay with the whole…bisexual thing?” He is clearly uncomfortable talking about this.

“It’s weird…a little scary. I’ve denied it for so long, not that I’ve been attracted to many men. But this is different. This is…Tony called it obsession.”

Bruce sighs. “Tony likes to exaggerate.”

“You’ve just seen my sketches. Do you think he’s exaggerating?”

There is a big, silent pause before the scientist quietly answers, “Probably not. Maybe a little.” Brown eyes continue to examine the man in the wheelchair. “You know it’s not a sin, right? Or a psychological disease? Current scientific thinking believes sexuality is based on our DNA make-up.”

“So I’m not a freak,” Steve paraphrases.

“You’re not a freak. You’re not evil. There’s nothing wrong with you.”

The soldier gives a half-smile. “Well, that’s comforting,” he says half-innocently, half-wryly. Steve can’t help but wonder if Bruce would think differently if he knew just what he does to Loki. He decides to change the subject. “Stark thinks I can help lure Loki out of hiding.”

“Makes sense. He came out of hiding for you before.”

“We think,” the soldier adds. “Question is: What happens to him after? I can’t let him get sent back to Asgard, Bruce. He’ll just escape again, or they’ll do something worse to him.”

“I don’t know, Steve. I know Tony wants to leave Thor out of it. I’m not convinced that’s the best idea. As much loyalty as Thor has to Asgard, he also loves his brother. I think he could help.” He stands. “I should go. I’ll be back tomorrow, and we’ll see about getting that cast off you.”

The artist thanks Bruce and watches him leave.

Loki leaps onto the bed and transforms. “When the cast comes off, can we go home?”

“Yes, Kitten, we can go home.”

“Is there anything I can do to help it along?”

Steve smiles. “I can think of a thing or two.” He looks at Loki lounging on the bed. “What were you doing when Bruce and I walked in?”

The god scratches at a non-existent spot on the blanket. “Dr. Banner was correct. I was attacking the pillow.” His green eyes look up to see an amused expression on Steve’s face. “I was bored. You should be glad I did not attack the entire building,” he states.

“Bad, Kitten,” he says with a gleam in his eye. He looks over his lover. “How long has it been since I punished you?”

“Too long.” Loki licks his lips.

“Off the bed,” Steve orders. He wheels himself into position and gets himself onto the bed. It takes a little while, but he refuses any help. Once he is situated, his back against the wall, his legs stretched across and dangling over the short side of the bed, he tells Loki to drop his pants.

The god goes further and removes all of his clothes. He figures he won’t need them anyway.

Steve pats his thigh. “I want your ass right here.”

Loki lies face down across the soldier’s legs. He makes sure his ass ends up exactly where his lover requested. He feels a hand between his shoulder blades that travels down to his lower back. It leaves. Then there is a sharp sting against the left side of his ass.

“I think you deserve a good, old-fashioned spanking.”

“I do,” Loki sighs as he feels another slap against his skin. He feels another and another though these are harder and hurt more. The God of Mischief doesn’t mind. The God of Mischief loves it.

“Attacking pillows. Staying in Atlantis. Making me want you.” These are all reasons Steve has for punishing Loki. He makes sure he swats the beautiful round butt after every point, producing a sound like a high-pitched drum.

Tears of pain are forming behind the green eyes. He shuts them tight to prevent any from gathering and falling. But as each slap comes, that gets more and more difficult. Loki knows that if this were an ordinary Midgardian, the hits would barely register. But Steve is special…enhanced. And that means each slap hurts him. It is glorious. Even as he bites his own lip in an effort to avoid any tears, he loves it.

The god is unsuccessful. His whimpers come with the tears that begin to stream down his face. “It was only a pillow.”

“Hush,” Steve orders quietly before giving another spank. “And you know it’s not just the pillow. It’s everything.” Slap. “It’s you threatening to scream last night.” Slap. He feels the god shudder above his legs. “It’s needing to hurt you.” Slap. “It’s wanting to be inside of you.” Slap. “It’s this being so good I’m willing to risk everything for it.” Slap.

“Enough. Please,” Loki begs. He can feel his cock hardening. All he wants is to be in his lover’s mouth. But he knows he can’t ask. “Please.”

“No,” the artist replies coldly as he continues the spanking. “You deserve this. You deserve so much more.”

“Tell me. Tell me what I deserve.”

“No.” Steve knows that will frustrate Loki. He knows the frustration and the pain will arouse the god that much more. He continues spanking with a firm, open hand. “How much do you want me right now?”

“Ever so much,” the god admits. “Please stop. Please finish me.”

“No.” The spanking continues.

“May I at least touch myself?”

Spank. “No.” Spank.

“You’re cruel,” he whines.

“I’m just,” Steve corrects.

The spanking continues until hand and ass sting, and then it continues some more.

Loki begins to move his pelvis, rubbing his cock against his lover’s thigh.

“Stop that.” Spank. “You’re a bad Kitten.” Spank.

“Please, Darling. I need you. I want you.”

Steve gives him a final spank then orders the god to get up. Loki rises to his knees. The soldier takes off the shirt he’s still wearing and manages to pull down his pajama bottoms to just above his knees. His erection is almost as hard as the god’s. He gives his thigh two light taps.

Loki straddles him, their cocks brushing against each other. They kiss hungrily, their bodies pressing against each other. Steve’s lips leave the Trickster’s. They kiss away the tears that still streak down from green eyes. Then they travel to the long neck where the soldier bites and sucks at the flesh he finds there. The god responds by moving his hips back and forth, causing that welcome friction that leaves them wanting more.

Blue eyes glance intermittently at the door. The artist’s hands run over the god’s back, pulling him closer.

“Closer,” Steve breathes. “I want you closer.”

Loki tries to comply. He presses his body against the artist, his pelvis thrusting with more force. He grunts from the effort between lips busy with tasting his lover. His skin is tingling wherever it is in contact with Steve. It gives him an idea.

Steve feels one of his lover’s hands leave his chest just before a tingling, electric sensation begins to warm and stimulate his skin. His breath catches. “Oh, Kitten,” he moans. “Yes.”

The god can feel his lover’s muscles tense as they get closer to the release they’ve both been working towards. His thrusts are more urgent. His mouth latches onto the artist’s shoulder. His entire focus is split between the tiny lightning he’s creating and the movement of his hips. Both are meant to please, to stimulate, to satisfy his lover. Both are also pleasing, stimulating, and satisfying to himself. But that’s just a bonus. Suddenly he feels a new movement.

On the cusp of release, the artist has begun to thrust his pelvis up against his lover as much as he can. He can feel the screaming moan welling up in his throat. He pulls Loki’s head back by the hair and cover’s the god’s mouth with his. The scream is stifled by the kiss as his body convulses in pleasure.

The Trickster is surprised by the rough movement. He moans just as Steve’s mouth presses against his own. His pelvis jerks forward as he ejaculates in immensely satisfying streams that mixes with the artist’s semen.

They are still kissing when the pleasurable shudders that are ravaging their bodies finally end. Their lips part in an effort to regain their breath.

Steve pushes Loki away ever so slightly and runs his hands over the god’s chest. “You’re perfect.”

Loki smiles. “No one is perfect, Captain Rogers. Not even you.” His fingers lightly travel over his lover’s lips. “Although you are the closest to perfection I have ever met.” He gives Steve a tender kiss. “Did you mean what you said about not letting me get sent back to Asgard?”

“I did. You’re mine. Thor can’t have you. Asgard can’t have you. I won’t give you up.”

“So then do I allow you and your friends to ‘capture’ me?”

Steve runs a hand through Loki’s hair. “No, Kitten. You aren’t that easily fooled.”

“But if they put you in danger…?”

“They won’t.”

Loki accepts the answer. He takes Steve’s hand and kisses the palm. “Darling? This is an artist’s hand. It should be creating. It should be using me as its canvas.”

There is concern in Steve’s eyes. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I like being hurt.”

“But last time –“

“Last time was the exception. You are an artist. You need to create. And I miss being your canvas.”

A smile brightens Steve’s face. “There was something I overheard in a deli that sounded promising. I think you’d enjoy it.”

“Then by all means, let us try it.”

“Do you want to know what it is?”

Loki gives Steve a warm, wet kiss. He smiles. “Surprise me.”


	18. To Melt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets to go home. Tony, Bruce, and Steve make a plan.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Wax Play

Bruce is there when the cast comes off Steve’s left leg. It was a clean though severe break and healed more quickly then the multiple breaks and fractures that his other leg sustained. The cast will have to remain on the right leg for another week, based on the current calculation.

Steve almost doesn’t care. Having only one leg in a cast makes going home much easier. And he refuses to get back in the wheelchair once he’s given crutches.

Clothes, sketchbook, and cat are retrieved from his temporary quarters. Retrieval of the cat really just means that Loki follows him out the door, into the elevator, and out again to the lobby. Bruce offered to carry him, but Steve didn’t think that would be a good idea. Instead the scientist carries the sketchpad and the Stark bag.

Tony is flirting with the buxom blonde assistant sitting behind the main S.H.I.E.L.D. desk. He stops as soon as he sees the scientist and the soldier. He notes the black cat following them before calling out his greeting.

They climb into the back of one of the billionaire’s limousines. Loki sits on Steve’s lap.

“So,” Tony begins. “The cat decided to hitch a ride this time.”

“Seemed faster,” Steve replies.

“I thought we’d go to Stark Tower first, see about devising a plan to capture his namesake.”

“I’ve been thinking about that,” the strategist says. “We’re making a big assumption that Loki was there because of me. There’s no evidence for that.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Tony is all seriousness now. “We know he helped you. We know, well, Bruce _believes_ he was worried about you. I think it’s a fair bet that if you try to make contact he’ll respond…especially if you make it clear you just want to thank him.”

“This is Loki we’re talking about. He’s not going to show up just because I want to say ‘Thank you’ in person. I’m sure he knows we’re looking for him. Besides, how would I get in touch with him?”

Tony shrugs. “Leave a message where he helped you. Ask him to contact you in some clandestine way. Promise you won’t hurt him. I’m sure he’ll believe you. You’re the boy scout, after all.”

“So you want me to lie.”

“Not lie exactly. We just want to know what he’s up to.”

Bruce speaks up then. “We promised Thor we’d help capture him and return him to Asgard.”

“Thor promises not to eat all the Pop-Tarts then eats them all anyway,” Tony points out. “Besides, our first responsibility is to Earth. I’m willing to let Loki keep his freedom as long as he isn’t trying to take over the world again. Are you?” he asks the scientist. “Are you?” he asks the soldier.

Steve nods. Maybe he and Loki should play this out…pretend to meet.

“If the Asgardians find out…” Bruce warns.

“They won’t,” Tony assures him. “I’m not going to tell them. I doubt Loki will.”

“He might if he gets caught later.”

“Loki’s smart,” Steve notes. “As long as he believes there’s a greater advantage to not telling them, he won’t. He’ll hold it over our heads, threaten us, try to make us jump through hoops because of it, though.”

“That’s what I’d do,” Tony says as the car pulls up outside Stark Tower. He smiles. “Good thing you’ll be the only one he knows about.”

They all get out and head inside the building. The billionaire smiles and waves at everyone as they move across the lobby and into the elevator. He pushes the button for his floor. As they are taken up, Tony eyes the black cat sitting just behind the soldier.

When they arrive at their destination, Tony suggests the cat be placed elsewhere where he can’t get into trouble. When Steve asks what he means, the billionaire mentions the pillow incident.

Loki’s tail begins to twitch in annoyance.

“I’ll make sure your furniture is safe, Tony. Although, it isn’t as though you can’t afford to replace it.”

“I just had to replace my whole tower thanks to Loki 1.0. I’d rather version 2.0 not cause any more damage.”

“He’ll do more damage if I’m not around.”

“Really? He’s that attached to you?” Tony looks at the cat more closely.

Loki walks away. He heads into the bar area and meows at the mini refrigerator.

“He wants some milk,” Steve translates. “And you’re getting paranoid, Stark.”

“Well that’s too bad. I don’t have milk.”

“Not even for coffee?” Bruce asks.

Tony scowls and walks to the bar. He gets a coffee mug, puts some milk in it, and places it on the counter where Loki now stands meowing incessantly. The cat’s head is in the mug before the billionaire lets go of the handle.

“Thank you, Tony.” Steve sits on the couch and lays the crutches on the floor. “So I go back to the scene of my defeat and leave Loki a message.”

The genius waves his hand. “’Dear Crazy-Pants, Thank you for saving me. I’d like to thank you in person. Please meet me in Central Park on Sunday afternoon at 3pm for tea and crumpets.’ What is a crumpet anyway? Nevermind. ‘I’ll make it worth your while. Your secret admirer - Captain America.’”

Steve sighs. “It’s not a secret admirer if I give my name.”

“You know what I mean.” His sigh is even bigger than Steve’s. “Fine. Scratch ‘secret admirer’. Sign it ‘The man secretly in love with you - Steve Rogers.’ Better?”

The artist ignores the question. “So I meet him in Central Park. Then what?”

“You use those big blue eyes and that innocent face and you WOO HIM! And then you find out what the hell he’s been doing for the past few weeks.”

xxx

As soon as Steve gets home, he hobbles to his bed and collapses onto it. He is so very happy to be home.

Loki transforms back to his human form and locks the front door. He gazes at his lover sprawled out on the bed. “No art tonight then?”

“No, Kitten. Sorry. I need to buy some supplies, and I’m just not up to getting them right now.”

“Do you wish to be alone?”

Steve lifts his head and looks at the tall man still standing by the front door. “I think you should meet me in Central Park.”

“You speak of Stark’s plan.”

“Yes.”

The god considers the request and the change in opinion the Captain has suddenly expressed. “I will…watch, for lack of a better word, the location of your incident to know when you leave your note. Until then, I shall await your summons.” The response is cold, detached.

“Are you angry with me?”

“You ask much of me, Captain. I must consider my options.”

Steve sits up. “You should do whatever you would have done if the scenario were real.”

“And that is what I must consider.”

“Loki?”

“Yes, Captain?”

“Kitten, come here.” It is a clear command with no softness or flirtatiousness evident in the tone.

The god walks, his head high and back straight, to the waiting soldier.

“Kneel.” Steve sees the flash of anger in the green eyes before his lover complies. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. You are better. You are home. This pleases me.” His voice is clipped. His eyes are guarded.

“But you’re disappointed.”

“I’m tired. I’m bored. I’m trapped,” he lists off. 

Steve’s brow furrows with puzzlement, disbelief. “Trapped?”

That’s when the venom comes out. “I am a god! Yet here I am on my knees...pretending to be a cat while you and your Avengers plan my demise.”

A little louder than he means to, the soldier begins, “We aren’t planning -“

“Enough!” His eyes are green flames. The power behind them is electric.

Steve, unsure what else to do, kisses him forcefully. When he pulls away, he’s disappointed to see that the anger in Loki’s eyes has barely dimmed. His voice is soft when he speaks, but there is an edge to it. “Tomorrow, Kitten. I promise. Tomorrow we’ll do art.”

“I cannot help but wonder if you hold promises as dearly as Stark.”

Steve slaps him hard. “I am not Stark,” he enunciates.

Loki instigates the kiss this time with more ferocity than the Captain showed. Steve responds in kind knowing it might be the only way to calm the god. It almost feels like a battle – who needs more, who wants more, who can take more of the other. Loki pushes until the artist’s back is on the bed with the god above him.

When the god finally releases his lover’s mouth, the fire in Loki’s eyes has diminished to hot embers. “I trust you not them.”

It takes a moment for Steve to catch his breath. He’s a little surprised at Loki’s aggression but figures it’s because of the hospital stay. “All they want is to know that you aren’t targeting Earth.”

“And will they believe me when I say I’m not?”

That gives the soldier pause. “I don’t know. Maybe…if they knew what you were actually targeting.”

“I’m not targeting anything.” Loki rolls and flops onto his back in frustration.

“Not even me?”

A small smile escapes his lips despite his best efforts. “Well, maybe that.” He turns his head to look at Steve and is met by the bluest eyes and longest lashes he’s ever seen. “Still, I must think upon this and determine what I would do and what my reason will be for having been there to rescue you in the first place.” He runs a hand through the blond hair. “Summon me soon, Darling. Else your cat may become bored and decide to make Stark his new best friend.” And with that, the god gives his lover a kiss and disappears.

xxx

Loki does have much to think about. If he had not been bold enough to approach the Captain as he did, what would he have done instead?

Would he have stalked the Avenger, admiring the super soldier from afar? Doubtful. Before his fall that might have contented him, but not now. He is too impatient now.

No, the more likely scenario would have involved trying to forget Captain Rogers by either seeking a substitute (an impossible task) or losing himself in something else (but what?). So seeking a substitute it is.

And that would have only solidified the fact that there is no substitute for the Captain. But being a stubborn man (yes, Loki knows this about himself), he would not have given up so easily. And he would have wished to check up…check out…review what made Captain Rogers so…desirable. Perhaps that is what he was doing. Perhaps not.

Perhaps he was there to pick up supplies or information. Perhaps he really did dislike this von Doom person, though he has no idea who that man is. Perhaps it was a fluke. Perhaps. Perhaps. Perhaps. It’s enough to drive a god mad.

xxx

Steve is excited. He spends most of the late morning in florist and card shops getting the supplies he needs. He also goes to a few specialty shops to pick up some additional items. Taking all of his purchases back to his apartment, the artist prepares everything before summoning his canvas.

When Loki arrives, the apartment is filled with the warm glow and soothing scent of dozens of votive candles. On the little table is a platter with cheese and grapes. Steve is busy pouring wine into two goblets. He hands one to Loki.

“To art,” he toasts. Loki repeats it, and they clink glasses. Steve drinks first followed soon after by the god.

“What’s all this?”

“I wanted to celebrate our return to art.”

Loki smiles. All frustrations from trying to determine actions and motivations for rescuing Steve are lost. He takes another sip of wine and eats a bit of cheese. “So what is our art project today.”

It’s Steve’s turn to smile. “It’s all around you.”

The dark-haired man turns his head and looks at the apartment’s interior. “I don’t understand.”

“You will. Why don’t we finish our wine first,” Steve suggests. Loki agrees, and they sit in silence.

Soon it is time for Loki to undress. The artist requests that he be fully nude and lying face-down on the bed. The god complies, though he is still unsure what exactly they’ll be doing. He’s tied down in the usual manner. Then he watches as Steve sits near the head of the bed close to the nightstand that is covered in lit candles.

The votive candles are in clear glass holders that show the various colors of wax. The top fourth or so of each one is completely melted.

Steve runs a hand over Loki’s back. He picks up a votive with purple wax and examines it. It is placed back on the nightstand. His hand hovers over a few others before he plucks up the one with dark green wax. “Ready, Kitten?”

Loki almost doesn’t answer. His mind is too busy trying to anticipate how what he thinks is about to happen will feel. “Yes,” he finally replies.

The artist holds the little glass candleholder half an inch above Loki’s spine. He carefully tilts it until a tiny stream of dark green wax cascades out of the glass and onto the pale skin. The flesh immediately erupts into blue as the god quickly intakes a breath to control the pain that follows. Slowly the blue dissipates.

Steve uses a wooden popsicle stick to control where the wax flows before it cools. He puts the dark green back on the nightstand to continue burning. He picks up red. The same procedure is followed. The same reaction comes from the god.

“You heard of this at a deli?” Loki asks between heavy breaths.

“They were using a special wax that doesn’t hurt as much. But I thought you’d prefer the pain of a regular candle.” He continues to use the red on another part of the back.

Loki strains against the ropes as the burn radiates. “This,” he sighs when he is able to relax again. “This is why I chose you. You understand. I don’t know how, but you do.”

Steve is about to switch to white but decides it would look too Christmas-y. He grabs black instead and uses just a trickle to outline what he’s already done. “Try to hold still, Kitten,” he instructs as the new stream of wax deviates from where he wants it.

“Apologies,” the god mumbles from his pain-induced euphoria. He can feel the wax hardening on his back as the initial burns begin to ease. His eyes are closed to more fully experience the sensations the artist is giving him. And he does try to hold still. But sometimes the feeling is so incredible he cannot help but writhe.

Yellow is next. A great blob of it covers an area below the right shoulder blade. That one causes Loki to moan. More black is used to outline it. Purple is next, added on the shoulder blade itself.

Blue is used. Steve finds it especially interesting even though it doesn’t quite match the blue that Loki’s skin blossoms into when the wax touches it. White also finally makes an appearance. Then he goes back to green and of course black.

As it forms, it reminds the artist of some of the paintings he’s seen at the MoMA. He likens it to a cross between Kandinsky with the vibrant colors and flowing shapes and Rothko with the more defined breaks between colors. But it’s also unlike either of them because of the medium and because the wax is there to accentuate his muse’s back rather than simply cover a normal canvas.

Loki is aware of none of this. He cannot see the patterns on his back, and the last color selection he noted was the second. For him, it is all about the physical sensations the art is giving him. The hot wax scalds his skin. The wooden instrument Steve is using is pressed firmly against flesh, sometimes traveling just ahead of the stream of heat. The burn slowly dissipates as he feels the wax harden. He knows that if he were to stretch or shift too much, the wax would crack and break off. So he remains as still as he can. But the god’s muscles can’t help but twitch as more wax is added. 

That isn’t the only reaction that automatically occurs in the Trickster’s body. His breath quickens. The near-stillness in his back is offset by the increased strain against the ropes around his ankles and especially his wrists.

“I love you,” Loki whispers into the pillow, hoping the artist cannot hear.

The wax makes Loki miss his lover’s touch. He yearns for the soft warmth of Steve’s hand. He knows it will come eventually, and the anticipation of it only makes him want it more.

Loki’s entire back is now coated with wax. Some of it has dripped onto the sheets below. It only adds to the sensuality of the image. The artist gets up to retrieve his camera, a gift from Stark after making a casual comment about the possibility of taking up photography.

It is a slow walk on his crutches, but he isn’t in too much of a hurry. Finally the camera is in his hands, and the artist once more faces his canvas. He balances with the metal aids beneath his armpits and his camera raised. He moves around, adjusting his position and angle, the camera’s depth and exposure to get the perfect picture. The glow of the candles adds to the warm, welcoming atmosphere of the visuals he’s creating.

The artist isn’t done. “Try removing the wax,” he instructs.

Loki looks at his lover. Slowly he begins to bend and stretch his back, moving his shoulders around. He can feel the wax loosen as the artist continues to photograph him. Although constrained by the ropes, he’s able to undulate his body enough for the hardened substance to crack and begin to slide off him.

If the god wasn’t already aroused by the hot wax, the act of removing it would have gotten him there. “Put down the camera, Darling. Come and ‘relate’ to me.”

Steve limps back to the bed. He sits before gently placing the camera down on the floor. The artist unties one of Loki’s hands and asks him to untie the other ropes himself. The blond knows it’s done when he feels the god press against his back. Kisses are lovingly placed on his neck as arms wrap around him.

Long slender hands pull up on Steve’s shirt, and it comes off. The kisses travel down his spine. He sighs. “Lie down, Kitten.” Kisses, arms, and warmth leave him almost immediately. He turns to see the god waiting expectantly, his cock ready for attention.

Loki takes one of the artist’s hands and kisses the knuckles then the palm. He places the hand on his chest. “Do you need help with your pants?”

“No,” Steve replies and lies down next to him. He kisses his lover’s lips. “You look relaxed.”

Loki hums in agreement. He smiles and closes his eyes as the next kiss is placed on his chest. The soft lips travel down his body slowly as strong hands gently hold his sides. The god’s body trembles at their touch. A moan escapes his throat when he feels the warm wetness of the artist’s mouth around his cock. He feels Steve mimic his moan, and his hips roll up automatically. He’s not relaxed anymore.

Steve’s tongue and teeth work on the Trickster as the man beneath him continues to buck his hips in and out of his mouth. He hears his lover’s moans become louder, more insistent.

The moans turn into words like ‘yes’, ‘Darling’, ‘more’, and ‘harder’. Steve complies, sucking as though he means to drain his lover of all fluids. The words begin pouring from Loki’s lips until semen fills the artist’s mouth.

The god is relaxed once again. He feels his lover move back up the bed and rest next to him. “And you, my Darling? How shall I take care of you?”

“No need, Kitten. Just let me hold you.”

Loki turns and wraps his arm around Steve. He feels the artist’s arms wrap around him in return. He feels safe, loved, at peace…domesticated. Green eyes search the youthful face. Blue eyes smile warmly. Damn those eyes.

“My muse,” Steve breathes. “My beautiful, dangerous, naughty muse.”

That gives Loki pause. He used to be all of those things. No, he tells himself, he still _is_ all of those things. The Trickster begins to strategize and smiles. “You’ve no idea how naughty I can be.”


	19. To Negotiate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki meet as Tony and Bruce listen in.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Lighting Palm, Oral Sex, Anal Sex

Steve wakes when Loki leaves the bed. “Going somewhere, Kitten?”

The Trickster was going to leave, to return to Atlantis where the nearness of the blond soldier would not disrupt his thinking. He considers informing his lover of this. He considers it and then answers, “Toilet,” before walking into the tiny room.

After relieving himself and washing his hands, Loki turns to find Steve, still clad in pants, leaning against the doorjamb and blocking the way out. “Is there something I can help you with, Captain?”

Blue eyes travel slowly over the naked body before them. “Maybe.”

“Do you wish me to satisfy you?”

“I need to take a piss.”

“Shall I hold your cock for you?” The tone is more derogatory than flirtatious.

“So not relaxed anymore,” Steve observes.

Loki forces a sweet smile and steps closer. “Forgive me, Darling. The words came out incorrectly.” He runs a hand over the broad chest. “I only wish to please you, and I thought you might like an extra hand…and perhaps a little release.” Removing the hand from his lover’s chest, he licks the palm until it is forced away and against Steve’s mouth. He can feel the hunger in the movement of the artist’s tongue and teeth. The god forces his lips against Steve’s until the hand is forgotten. After a few moments of mingling tongues, he pulls away. “You needed to urinate.”

Breathless, Steve nods and moves to let Loki out. “Back in bed, Kitten,” he calls as he makes his way to the toilet. It’s hard to maneuver in the tiny bathroom with the crutches, but he goes as quickly as he can.

Finally he’s back in bed, and Loki is above him, their mouths once again pressed together.

The god pulls back just enough to whisper, “What do you want, Darling? Tell me what you want.”

“Lightning,” Steve breathes between kisses. “And your mouth,” he adds.

“Where? My mouth where?” he presses as his hands work the button and zipper of his lover’s pants.

“Everywhere.”

Loki moves down and forces Steve’s pants and boxer shorts off. They get caught a bit on the cast, but he manages to get the clothes free. “My mouth can’t be everywhere,” he explains just before hovering his palms above his lover’s thighs and summoning the magic to create the little lightning storms. “Now where do you want it?”

Steve relishes the warm tingling emanating from the god, arousing him further, making him feel so alive. “You know where.”

“Tell me.”

The artist gulps. “Hands,” he breathes. “Hands on my chest. Lips…” He takes another breath as the electricity moves up his body. “Lips around my dick.”

Loki licks first. He licks the tip, the shaft, the testicles. He licks with short, rough strokes and with long, wet ones. It’s only after his lover moans for more that he wraps his lips around the cock and begins to suck.

Steve’s knees come up, hitting Loki’s elbows. The lovers adjust so that the artist’s left, cast-less leg rests on the shoulder of the man above him. His hips roll up and down as the mouth and the electricity fill him with pleasure. He looks down and sees green eyes gazing up at him. Those eyes hold such wickedness and self-satisfaction. “Finish me,” he commands. “Use your magic hands, and finish me.”

The mouth remains on Steve’s cock. A hand with long fingers and small bolts of lightning emanating from it moves slowly from the chest down to the soldier’s ass. The Trickster concentrates his efforts on his lover’s anus. He feels the cock’s thrusts quicken and deepen. Loki uses his tongue and teeth to drive Steve further to the edge.

“Loki,” Steve moans as his fingers bury themselves in the dark hair. “Loki,” he chants over and over like a lifeline, each syllable punctuated by a thrust from his hips.

The god moves the hand still on Steve’s chest across his nipples and up his neck.

Steve’s muscles tense in anticipation. And then he feels Loki hum, and he is over the edge. His body spasms as streams of semen shoot into the mouth still enveloping his cock. His hand balls into a fist, tugging dark hair between his fingers.

His muscles relax as he comes down from his orgasm. “Good, Kitten,” he sighs.

Loki untangles himself from his lover’s leg and lies beside the blond.

xxx

Two days later, before heading into S.H.I.E.L.D., Steve leaves a note near the spot where the Doombots got the better of him. It is addressed to Loki and asks the god to meet him in Central Park’s Bethesda Fountain in three days. By that time, he should be out of the remaining cast.

When Loki is summoned that evening for dinner and a movie, the god assures him he received the note but says nothing else. They watch Alien. Neither of them feel particularly frisky afterwards.

Three days after leaving the note, Steve is sitting on the back side of Bethesda Fountain looking at the lake. He can hear Tony and Bruce through the small communication device in his ear. He ignores them, instead focusing on the ducks swimming near the shore and the lightness of his newly cast-less leg.

There are more people here, more tourists than he would like, and Steve wonders if they should have chosen another spot as a meeting place. He’s so lost in thought and watching the ducks and not listening to the scientists and hearing the multiple languages all around him that he doesn’t notice the tall man in the grey three-piece suit walking towards him.

The soldier is startled when the man sits next to him, though he doesn’t show it. He turns to verify the identity of his new companion then looks back out to the lake. “I didn’t think you’d come.”

“Neither did I,” Loki answers. “But I was intrigued by your request. It is a strange day indeed when an Avenger wishes to thank me. I couldn’t resist…though the location is unfortunate.”

“It was the first place that came to mind.”

“Of course it was. As I said, unfortunate. It may not be the _exact_ spot from where I was sent back to Asgard, but it is near enough to make me nervous.”

“Sorry about that. I wanted a place you’d know.”

“Well, I know it, and still I am here.”

“I’m glad.”

They sit in silence for a moment, the sounds of the world playing around them.

“Thank him!” Tony’s voice instructs with exasperation.

Steve turns to look at Loki. He suddenly feels underdressed in his khaki trousers and white dress shirt. “Thank you, Loki. If you hadn’t shown up, it might have been the end of me.” But all he can think about is how good the Trickster looks in that suit.

The god nods. “I may remind you of that next time we meet.” He gives a slight smile. “You know, in some cultures, your life would now belong to me.”

“Good thing we don’t live in one of those cultures.”

“Indeed.”

“Why were you there?”

Tony’s voice oozes sarcasm. “Oh, very suave, Spangles.”

“For reasons that are my own,” Loki replies.

“Fair enough,” Steve says. “But you didn’t have to help me. I can’t help but wonder why you took the time to dig me out.”

“You are just full of questions, Captain.”

“And you keep evading them.”

They stare at each other for a moment. Loki knows the scientists are listening, knows he has to act as though this is only their second meeting after his escape. His eyes focus on the artist’s lips, how kissable they look. This is a tad harder than he anticipated, especially with the sun shining on the blond hair and blue eyes. He blinks. “It’s been interesting, Captain. But I really must be going.” He begins to get up but is stopped by a hand placed just above his knee.

“Wait,” Steve requests. He unconsciously leaves his hand on Loki’s leg even after the god sits back down. The hand is taken quickly back when he finally realizes it. “I just…I just want to understand.”

Loki tilts his head and examines the soldier. He wonders what the scientists are saying. “You obviously have questions. If I answer your questions, you gain understanding, but what do I gain? Nothing.” He pauses, noting how uncomfortable Steve looks. “Perhaps we can strike a bargain. For every three questions I answer,” he pauses for dramatic effect, “I get one kiss in return.”

“What?” Steve exclaims in surprise.

“What?” two voices echo in his ear.

“Three questions – one kiss…your lips on mine.”

Tony is the first to regain composure. “Six. Tell him six questions for 1 kiss.”

Steve repeats, “Six. Six questions per kiss.”

“Three,” Loki insists.

“Tell him five,” Tony insists. Steve does.

“Three,” the god reiterates. “And if you reply with ‘four’, I will go down to two. I suggest you agree to three.” He watches as the Avenger gives a small nod.

Steve suggests that they go somewhere more private, and they take his motorcycle to a nearby coffee shop. They order a coffee and a tea and sit in a back corner.

“You may proceed,” Loki tells him.

“Why were you there that day?”

The god makes a single mark on a napkin before looking into the blue eyes and answering. “I was looking for you.”

That was not the answer Steve was expecting. “Why?”

Another mark is made next to the first. “You intrigue me, Captain. I find you…alluring.”

Steve feels himself blush. He’s reminded of the night Loki first came to him, how seductive the god’s words were. He’s a little surprised by it. He’s become so used to being in control that this flusters him. “Is that why you helped me?”

A third mark crosses the other two. “Yes. I couldn’t bear to see you buried beneath all that debris. And that’s one kiss you owe me.” Loki takes a sip of his tea.

Tony and Bruce keep prattling on in his head. Steve wants to take the earpiece out but knows that he shouldn’t. He picks one of their questions. “How did you escape Asgard?”

A second set of marks is begun. “Magic. Not even Odin is aware of all my tricks.”

Steve asks, and Loki answers questions about where the god went, how long he has been on Earth, where he is staying. To the last question, Loki vaguely answers, “A city in the ocean.” That answer intrigues the scientists, and they request more information about it. The soldier does his best to keep up.

Loki tells them only a little about Atlantis but does not answer the questions requesting the king’s name or the exact location. And since he does not answer them, he does not mark those questions on his napkin. But he does tell them a little about the inhabitants. It’s only fair since he gave the Atlantians the same type of information about humans. By the end of that line of questioning, Steve owes him four kisses.

Next come questions about the god’s intentions towards Earth. That earns him another kiss. But to be sure, Steve asks questions about Loki’s reasons for attacking Earth last time. The Avenger purposely brings up Agent Coulson and asks if the god intended for the agent to live. Loki admits that he did.

The Trickster earns two more kisses, bringing his current total to seven.

Steve begins to ask about Thor. Loki looks away and refuses to answer. So the soldier starts slowly. “You and Thor were raised as brothers, correct?”

“Correct.” Another mark goes on the napkin.

“That must have been interesting.”

“That is not a question.”

“What was Thor like as a kid?”

Loki’s answer is longer than he intends and inadvertently reveals his lingering fondness for his brother. He becomes more cautious with his words after that.

By the time they are finished with their drinks, Steve owes Loki 10 kisses. They decide to stop there, and the god leads his questioner out the back and into an alley. The soldier doesn’t want to pay his debt with others watching.

Loki, standing a couple of inches taller than Steve, has the soldier backed into a wall. He smiles and says, “Ten kisses.” He leans in slowly and places his lips firmly on the artist’s mouth. “One.”

The god opens his mouth slightly for number two, taking Steve’s bottom between his own. He counts aloud, his breath a huff against the artist’s skin.

The soldier does nothing but stand there. He can hear Tony mocking him for it. Bruce is more supportive. The scientists are watching the alley and the men using a Stark satellite. 

On the third kiss, Loki touches his tongue to Steve’s mouth. The soldier’s eyes widen in surprise.

The fourth kiss finds the Trickster’s tongue in the blond’s mouth, and Steve is beginning to kiss back.

By the sixth kiss, there is hunger and want in both their movements. Bruce and Tony talk about looking away, turning off the cameras, but neither one does it.

When Loki pulls away after the final kiss, they are both breathless. “Ten,” the god informs everyone listening.

“Are you sure?” Steve asks.

Loki smiles. “I am sure.”

“I could have sworn that was only nine.”

“It was ten,” the god assures him. “Perhaps next time you will have more questions for me. Until then…” Loki smiles and disappears.

Steve closes his eyes and leans his head against the wall.

“You okay, Steve,” asks Bruce’s voice.

Tony answers first. “Of course he is. Don’t be ridiculous. He just got to kiss a Norse god. And it happened to be the Norse god he has a hard-on for.”

“Tony, don’t be crude,” Bruce admonishes.

“It’s okay,” Steve replies as he opens his eyes. “I’m okay. I just need to get home…maybe take a shower.”

“Queue porn music,” Tony instructs. No one does, and the soldier is allowed to leave in peace.

xxx

Loki is summoned as soon as Steve steps into his apartment. “One kiss for answering three questions?” the soldier asks.

“Clever, yes? We both got what we wanted.”

“It was unexpected.”

“Perhaps, but you seemed to enjoy it in the end.”

“I need more.”

Loki’s eyes hold a challenge. “Then take it.”

Steve grabs him roughly and forces his mouth open with a very insistent tongue. Both are starting to get hard when the soldier pushes him away.

“Clothes off. Hands and knees. Now,” the blond commands as he begins tearing off his own clothes.

Loki strips slowly, carefully taking off his jacket and vest, loosening and removing his tie, slowly unbuttoning his white shirt. Steve is naked before the god has even gotten that far. But that doesn’t make the Trickster go any faster. He wants to make the Captain wait, wants to regain just enough control to feel the loss of it again. He watches as the enhanced body tenses with anticipation, waiting impatiently for what’s to come.

The trousers finally come off, and Loki folds them neatly before laying them across the back of a chair. It’s a deliberate reminder of their first night together. As soon as they are out of his hands, he’s grabbed and tossed onto the bed.

“Hands and knees,” Steve commands again as he grabs the condoms and lubricant.

Less than five minutes later, the artist’s fingers are within the god, stroking and stretching and making Loki ever so needful. Steve pulls them out, grabs his lover’s hips to align himself, and thrusts roughly in. Loki moans appreciatively.

It’s almost the same position as their first time, only Loki’s wrists aren’t tied down. One hand is pressed into the bed, while the other is firmly against the headboard. It hasn’t felt this rough, this good since his arms were tied above his head. All there is is Steve pounding into him, forcing everything else out, filling his mind, his body, his very soul with passion. The world doesn’t exist. It is only the two of them, their flesh tingling with sweat and friction.

Steve can’t think, doesn’t want to think, doesn’t have to think. The ass in front of him is tight and responsive. The pale back is perfection waiting to be made art. The dark hair is midnight and darkness and all of the places he’s never allowed to go. He knows Loki was in control in Central Park, in the coffee shop, in the alley…but not here. This is his domain, his kingdom. Loki has to do whatever he says, has to take whatever he offers. There are no scientists in his ear to confuse or distract him. All there is is the perfect, tight ass that holds him like nothing else.

Loki’s moans fill the room. The thrusts are so deep, so hard, he has trouble staying upright. It is glorious, but he doesn’t know how much more he can take. And then he feels Steve slow down, the thrusts going deeper, harder. He begins to buck, his back rising and falling as waves of pleasure wrack his body. He hears Steve growl and pant, feels the perfect body behind him begin to convulse before all thought is gone.

He collapses. He feels Steve collapse on top of him. Both are breathing heavily. Both are lost in their euphoria. There are no words. Words aren’t needed. Their bodies have already said everything. This, this is just the aftermath, the silent ‘thank you’s and ‘I understand you’s and the never-said ‘I love you’s.

Steve shifts, arranging himself so that he’s spooning his lover. He gently kisses Loki’s neck, and they both fall into a dreamless sleep.


	20. To Venture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony, Bruce, & Steve discuss Loki and their next steps. Steve & Loki go out to dinner.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Anal Sex

It’s morning when Steve meets Tony and Bruce in Stark Tower. They are there to discuss Loki’s answers to the prior day’s mini-interrogation. But of course all Tony wants to do is tease Steve about the kissing.

“Was it everything you imagined and more? ‘Cause by the end the two of you were going at it pretty hot and heavy. I thought I was going to have to call the fire department to hose you off.”

Steve just glares at the billionaire for a moment before turning to Bruce. “What was your impression, Bruce? Do you think Loki was telling us the truth?”

Dr. Banner takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes before replacing them. “Well, it seems awfully far fetched that he’s living in Atlantis.”

“Far fetched? More like ‘Cuckoo for Coco-Puffs’,” Tony chimes in.

“But,” Bruce continues heroically, “I’ve been doing some research. There have been accounts of people seeing creatures in the ocean that match the description Loki gave.”

“They were all discounted as nutters,” interjects the genius.

“But maybe they weren’t…nutters.” It’s clear by Bruce’s face that he does not like that last word. “There’s also a story of a man who fell in love with a mermaid.”

“Yeah, it’s called Splash, directed by Ron Howard and starring Tom Hanks. You should watch it, soldier. Daryl Hannah is pretty hot in it.”

“Only this mermaid,” Bruce speaks louder, “was described as being blue and not like what we think of as a more traditional mermaid.”

“So we believe him?” Steve asks.

“It certainly opens up some interesting possibilities. Honestly, I’d be less inclined to believe him if he had described them as the half-human / half-fish that we usually think of.”

“So we believe him.” Steve wants to be sure.

“We believe he’s into you,” Tony offers. “He really worked that tongue in your mouth, didn’t he.”

The soldier has had just about enough. “Could you please be serious for one moment? If we believe him, it means he’s not as bad as we thought.”

“Which we all know you’re hoping for,” the bearded man notes.

“It also means that he isn’t a threat to us. So we don’t have a reason to tell S.H.I.E.L.D. or Thor about this.”

Bruce points out, “Unless we want them to know he isn’t a threat.”

“They won’t believe us.”

Tony cocks his head and peers at the soldier. “You seem awfully sure about that. Are you sure your libido isn’t clouding your judgment?”

Steve stands. “It was your idea for me to meet him in the first place. You said if he wasn’t a threat, you had no problem letting him go free. He didn’t seem like a threat to me.”

“I’m sure he didn’t, especially with his tongue down your throat.”

“Jealous, Stark? Jealous that it was me the Norse god wanted and not you?”

“Guys,” Bruce interjects, “Why don’t we all take a breath and calm down?”

Tony rolls his eyes. “Says the man who is always angry.” He lets that hang in the air for a moment. “Why are we even arguing about this? This is Loki we are talking about…Mr. All-Sandwiches-Short-of-a-Picnic. So he gives us some crazy story about living in Atlantis. That doesn’t prove anything except that he’s crazy.”

“He’s not a threat, not to Earth,” Steve tells them. He points at Tony. “You said your first priority was Earth. He made it perfectly clear that he has no interest in it. If there’s no threat to Earth, there’s no reason to tell S.H.I.E.L.D.”

Bruce restates his position. “We should tell Asgard Loki’s here.”

“So they can send warriors to scour our world looking for him?” Steve asks. “You know that will do more damage than Loki has done since he escaped.” He feels Tony’s eyes studying him. “We didn’t even know Loki was here until I got hurt. We all thought he was someplace else.”

“Yes,” Tony says. “I remember you were very keen on not looking for him.”

The soldier shakes his head in frustration. “Well it’s pretty obvious I was just a means to get your questions answered, and you’re going to do whatever the heck you want regardless of my opinions.”

“Steve – “

“No, Bruce. You know I’m right.” He looks each man in the eye. “I owe him. And if that means warning him to leave Earth because Asgard or S.H.I.E.L.D. is coming, then that’s what I’m going to do.”

“Don’t. You don’t have to,” Tony assures the soldier. He shrugs. “It’s not like Asgard did a bang-up job keeping him locked up. He’d probably just escape again even if they did manage to capture him.”

The soldier requires a few more reassurances before he believes them and calms down.

Bruce waits until Steve leaves before asking Tony what that was all about. In all of their prior discussions, the billionaire had been perfectly content with letting Loki be.

“I just wanted to see his reaction,” Tony replies. “Interesting, didn’t you think?”

xxx

Steve has a hard time concentrating at S.H.I.E.L.D. He’s been training with some of the other agents. The physical training is all well and good, but he usually performs at about 50% of his ability. There is no need to give more, and he doesn’t want the other agents to feel inferior. 

What the soldier does like are the mission briefs and de-briefs. He always learns something about this new world he’s woken up to. The geo-politics of the world has changed so much since he went down into the water and ice. Germany, the enemy he swore to fight, is now an ally. The British Empire is essentially gone. And the main threats are no longer from countries seeking power but rather from small groups of people seeking chaos and destruction.

But today, although the de-brief concerns an important operation in Syria, his mind remains on Loki. Steve feels his chest tighten whenever the thought of losing his lover invades his mind. He has always known it couldn’t last, is surprised it lasted this long. And he resolves to make the most of whatever time they have together.

xxx

Loki appears in Steve’s apartment wearing the grey slacks and vest from the suit he wore the day before. The jacket and tie are both gone, and the words ‘Come Home’ are visible on his left arm beneath the rolled-up sleeve of his white dress shirt.

“Hello, Darling,” he says with a lopsided smile. “What’s on the agenda for this evening?”

“Chinatown,” Steve answers.

Loki’s smile falters. “What?”

Steve starts putting on his brown leather jacket. “We’re taking my motorcycle, and going to Chinatown for dinner. There’s this little place on Mott Street that makes the best chicken lo mein.” He grabs his wallet and picks up his keys. “Ready?”

The god just stands there, a trace of fear in his eyes. “You want to leave the apartment?”

The blond walks to Loki and strokes his cheek. “I want to take you to dinner. You look so good right now. It would be criminal not to let others see you.”

Loki begins to protest. “The cameras…” 

“You’ll be wearing a helmet on the way there. No one will be able to see your face. And I’ve never seen any of the Avengers or the agents eat there before. But if it makes you feel better, we’ll make sure your back is to the door. I’ll watch it and let you know if you need to scurry out the back. Okay?”

“Is this really necessary?”

“What? You don’t want to be seen with me?” Steve teases.

“It’s not that.”

“Then what?”

A shadow of fear comes back into the green eyes. “I can’t risk…I can’t…I’m not done with you.”

Steve gives him a gentle kiss. “I’m not done with you, either. And they’re not getting you without a fight. Now let’s get out of here.”

The helmet is black with a dark visor. It completely hides Loki’s face. Steve also wears a helmet. That’s not something he always does. But he figures it might help avoid an awkward conversation with Tony should the billionaire see him riding with a man behind him. (Geez, he’s starting to get as paranoid as Loki.)

They arrive at the little restaurant without incident. They sit at a table near the back, Loki facing away from the door. Their server comes and immediately brings a pot of tea. Steve pours.

The blond orders a beer and some dumplings to start off. Loki sticks to the tea and spends time looking over the menu. Steve watches him, noting the subtle changes in his face when he comes across something that intrigues, appeals, or disgusts him.

They order. Steve gets the chicken lo mein, and Loki decides on the kung pao chicken.

Soon after, the dumplings arrive. The artist expertly uses his chopsticks to begin eating. The god unwraps his own chopsticks then studies Steve. After a few moments, he tries to eat and fails miserably. He tries again. The dumpling slips through the two wooden sticks. Loki growls softly but keeps trying.

Steve is struggling not to laugh, partly because he remembers how difficult it had been when he first started using chopsticks and partly because he knows how much it would upset Loki. After the fifth attempt, the blond finally calls the waiter over and asks for a fork.

“I would have mastered it eventually.”

“Of course, Kitten. I’ll tell you what. I’ll buy some chopsticks, and you can practice at home.”

“It’s silly to eat with sticks,” Loki says sullenly.

“Maybe so, but you’ll get the hang of it. After all, you have very talented hands,” he says as he runs his fingers over the god’s. Steve’s surprised to see a shy smile cross Loki’s lips.

“I will practice if you will teach me.”

“It’s a deal. Next time we come here, you’ll be an expert.”

They finish the dumplings just as their dinner arrives. They eat, each one stealing a bite from the other’s plate every so often, as Steve fills Loki in on his conversation with the scientists.

Eventually, Steve pays, and they leave. The artist gets on the motorcycle first and feels Loki get on behind him, the god’s body pressing against his back, arms wrapped around his waist. The blond smiles within his helmet before revving up the engine and driving off, Loki’s hold on him tightening as he accelerates.

Steve isn’t ready to go home yet. He heads uptown. At one of the many red lights, he lets Loki know that they’re going for a long ride. They continue heading north to Central Park and ride all along the perimeter of that sea of green barely visible in the darkness. Then he goes to 7th Avenue and heads south to Times Square. The lights and video billboards are impressive. There are masses of people there even on a weekday. It’s everything Asgard isn’t, and Loki enjoys the spectacle in spite of himself.

They continue south then head east to the Empire State Building. It’s lit up in brilliant white light, and the driver can feel his passenger looking up at the impressive sight.

Finally they arrive back at the apartment full and content. Steve turns on the television to one of the news stations. And they lie on the bed with their shoes off.

“See, Kitten? I told you it’d be fine.”

“Must we watch this?” Loki asks as two pundits begin to discuss the latest Congressional impasse.

Steve begins flipping through the channels. He passes through a home decorating show, a cooking show, some entertainment news, a few reality shows, and some other items before landing on a black and white movie. Steve recognizes Humphrey Bogart. The screen information tells them the title: Casablanca.

“I remember watching the trailer for this. I never got a chance to see it, though. Too busy with the war.” Steve wraps his arm around Loki, and they watch the movie in silence. At the end, the artist turns down the volume and says, “Loki? We’ll always have Brooklyn.”

The god just shakes his head before turning and taking a kiss. They smile at each other and kiss some more. Gentle touches and caresses are added as they shift and adjust to face each other. Legs intertwine. Hands wander. But for now there is no effort to remove clothes. They are content with tasting each other’s lips, holding each other’s warmth.

The television fills the silence, though neither man listens. Steve recognizes Bogart’s voice again, but nothing else registers. The light from the images flickers in the room. The men ignore the screen, caring only about how much of each other they can see.

“Loki?” Steve finally says as he begins unbuttoning his lover’s vest. 

“Yes, Darling?”

“I’d give you up to keep you safe.”

Loki doesn’t know what to say to that. He looks into the big, blue eyes in front of him and responds. “I’d rather be yours than safe.” The buttons on his shirt are being unfastened.

The shirts come off slowly. Even more slowly is Steve’s exploration of his lover’s chest and arms.

Green eyes close to block out any sights that might detract from the feeling of the artist’s hands and lips on his skin. He sighs and runs his hands through the blond hair. “I trust you, Steve Rogers. I trust you and no one else.”

The artist unfastens the grey slacks and eases them off the black-haired god. Loki reciprocates by helping him strip off his pants and boxers.

The Trickster lies on his back. His lover returns from putting on a condom and lubricating. He brings his knees to his chest then straightens and spreads his legs. 

Steve climbs on top of him, kisses him gently as a finger probes his anus. The movements are tender and sweet. Loki is coaxed during the preparation, coaxed into accepting the unselfish desire to please that each touch conveys.

He is ready.

“I love you,” Steve breathes just before entering the god.

Loki trembles. “I love you,” he responds just as quietly as the artist begins to move within him.

They kiss with a tender, unhurried passion while their bodies meld. And Loki isn’t trying to remember the pain. He accepts even welcomes the loving caresses that make him feel more vulnerable than he cares to admit even to himself.

The artist moves his pelvis in slow, fluid thrusts as he listens for any sign of Loki’s pleasure. So far, only the sound of heavy breaths and soft sighs escape his lover’s lips. And then he hears a barely-audible moan.

“Steve.” His voice trembles slightly as he offers his entire self to the artist. And then he feels it, feels his lover brush against that bundle of nerves that makes every hair and pore tingle. A moan escapes his lips before they seek out the mouth above his.

Their tongues caress and dance against each other. Steve increases the rhythm as Loki clings to him, pulling him closer.

“I love you,” Loki admits again. “Fates be kind, I love you.”

Steve can see the anguish and vulnerability in his love’s green eyes. He wants to take it away, wants to replace it with hope and peace. Knowing that isn’t possible, the artist instead tries to show Loki that he feels the same. His thrusts become deeper, more needful.

Both are moaning now. Their bodies have become one single, undulating creature whose purpose is to turn their love into pleasure. And it is such intense pleasure, as though at any moment they might explode from it. And they are there, on the edge, falling into each other’s eyes until they shudder against each other, groaning gratefully in their release.

Steve strokes Loki’s hair. “I love you, Kitten. I love everything about you.”

The god’s smile is tinged with sadness. “No you don’t, but I appreciate the lie.”

“I’m not…” He sighs. “The only time you let me in is when we’re having relations. Why are you so scared?”

Loki shuts down. “Get off.” His lover hesitates before moving. “I’m not scared,” he lies.

“My mistake.” He throws away the condom and goes to clean himself off. Already Steve feels the gulf between him and Loki widening. He goes back to bed determined to close it again. He holds his lover close. “After Peggy, I never thought I’d love again. You changed that. You’ve opened up this whole other side of me. I’m so grateful. And I love you…even if you don’t believe me.”

Concerned green eyes search the Captain’s face. “I do believe you, Darling. I do. And I know you wouldn’t tell me lies if you didn’t believe them.”

Steve is confused. “If I believe it, how can it be a lie?”

“You say you love everything about me, but you don’t _know_ everything about me.”

“I know enough. And I’ve seen the worst,” he points out. “I saw the worst before you were ever in my bed. And I still love you.” He sees the fear in the green eyes that are suddenly moist. He cups Loki’s cheek. “What’s wrong, Kitten?”

“Everything I’ve ever loved…” He closes his eyes to center himself. He opens them again and sees the open trust in blue eyes. “Everything I’ve ever loved has been taken from me.”

“And you’re afraid I’ll be taken from you.” Steve waits for confirmation. It comes as a small nod. “I’m going to do everything in my power to make sure that doesn’t happen.”

Loki kisses him. It’s full of gratitude and love.

Steve doesn’t ask him to stay the night. He doesn’t have to. Loki wants to stay, and so he stays. And when he wakes from nightmares of losing Steve, the man is there when he wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A more tender chapter. I promise the next one will go back to hot sex.


	21. To Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve was planning on going for a run, but Loki has other ideas. Tony has a question for Thor.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Oral Sex, 69, Anal Sex

As quiet as Steve tries to be in the morning, Loki still wakes up as soon as he leaves the bed. Green eyes question with a new vulnerability. He explains that he’s going for a run and that the god should stay. They can have breakfast when he returns.

“I’d rather you not leave.”

Steve smiles reassuringly. “Nothing’s going to happen to me, Kitten.” He points to himself. “Super soldier, remember?” He grabs some clothes and heads to the bathroom.

When the artist returns dressed in sweat pants and a hoodie, Loki is on his side, his head resting at the end of the arm propped up by an elbow, the sheets barely covering his genitals. The muscles of his arms are perfectly displayed, and his chest rises and falls with each breath. His eyes are focused, intense, gazing hungrily at his lover.

Steve swallows in an attempt to force down the desire the sight produces.

“Are you sure you need to run? I could provide any exercise you need.”

“Loki,” he begins but can think of nothing to say.

“Fine. Go run. I suppose I’ll just have to take care of myself,” the god replies as his free hand slips beneath the sheets. His head lifts slightly at his own touch, and his eyelids drop a bit as a pleased smile graces his lips. “It’s not you, but it will have to do.”

Blue eyes watch for a moment. He feels his breath quicken, feels the flow of blood begin drawing down to his pelvis. His mouth opens as he watches the arm begin to move the hidden hand. Steve strides forward and grabs the god’s wrist to stop it.

They look at each other. Loki pulls against the soldier’s grip, a steady pressure that is not meant to break free.

“That’s unkind,” Loki observes.

Steve shoves his lover onto his back. He rips the sheet away revealing a fully erect cock nestled in dark hair. The artist runs his hands along Loki’s thighs then pushes them apart. He licks his lips.

“Yes, my Darling. Anything you want.”

He knows what he wants. The trouble is, he wants all of it. He wants Loki’s cock in his mouth. He wants his own cock buried in Loki’s ass. He wants to run his tongue up Loki’s chest. He wants to suck on Loki’s neck. He wants to cut his name into Loki’s back. He wants to hear Loki moan and beg. He wants to feel Loki shudder beneath him. He wants to taste Loki’s cum. He wants, and he wants. He wants so much that it paralyzes him, and all he can do is stare at the gorgeous cock and run his hands up and down the thighs.

Steve nestles his fingers in the dark pubic hair and leans closer. His warm breath pulses against the hard penis.

“Please.” Loki’s head is beginning to swim. He wants this, wants whatever the artist is about to give him. He just wants it now. If only the touch would move to the center, move to that part of his anatomy that is being driven crazy by the warm breath. “Touch me. Eat me. Fuck me… _Please._ ”

“And if I don’t?” Blue eyes look up to meet green.

Loki shudders at the power he sees in his lover’s gaze. “I’ll do anything.”

“Tell me you love me.”

“I love you.”

“Tell me…tell me you want me to bite you.”

“I want you to bite me. I want you to bite me so hard you taste blood.”

The thought of that sends a wave of desire down Steve’s body. He swallows again. “Beg me.”

“Please bite me. Please suck me. Please. I need you. I want you. I want you to fuck me. I want you to break me into a million pieces and put me back together again.” His hips are beginning to move up and down. His body aches for more contact. “Destroy me. Save me. Fuck me. Fuck me till I can’t move.

Steve’s hands leave Loki’s body. The quickly rids himself of the hoodie. He stands and plunges his hands into his sweatpants and stops. Hands on his hipbones, the artist takes another moment and watches his lover slowly undulating on the bed. He smiles as he reminds himself that body is all his. His cock is throbbing with desire. His body is tense with need.

“Show me. Please show me,” Loki calls, his hands gripping the pillow at his head.

The sweatpants and underwear are pushed down.

The god makes a happy growling sound. “I want it. I want it inside of me.” He bites his bottom lip. “Please. Please put it in me.”

Steve produces his own growl in response before plunging onto the bed and taking Loki’s cock completely into his mouth. His aggression almost makes him choke on it, but he recovers with a long suck. He hears a halting moan. Another loader than the first comes as he lifts his head, moving his lips to the very tip. He sucks hard, his cheeks hollowing out from the effort. Then he takes a deep breath before taking the shaft back into his mouth. He does this over and over, relishing the sounds Loki makes as he does.

“Oh, Steve! Yes. Always and forever yes.” If this keeps up, Loki knows he could come at any moment. But he wants more. He wants to be properly fucked. And so as he feels the mouth move once again to his tip, the god begins to beg. “Please, Steve. Please fuck me. I want to feel you in me. Please.”

Steve doesn’t want to stop. But he does want to feel the god around him. He wants it with all of his being. Suddenly he gets an idea, and so he stops.

Loki feels the mouth leave him. But then he feels a caress at his very tip. He shudders as pre-cum trickles out. Then that leaves him, too.

“Scoot down. Scoot down until I say stop.”

Loki complies without a word.

“Open wide.”

The god can’t think. He simply opens his mouth and watches as his lover climbs on top of him. The blond head is pointed towards his legs, and Loki’s heart thumps against his chest as his desire flares up. Then all he sees is that glorious cock coming down towards him. His tongue comes out, too anxious to wait to taste it. He licks the tip once it is within reach. He hears the artist groan, sees the muscles strain to hold the body aloft.

“Lower. Please lower,” the god begs until he can take Steve in his mouth. He sucks on it immediately and hums his pleasure.

The warmth of Loki’s mouth is like a balm until that first suck. Steve’s desire flares again. And with the hum, his need returns stronger than ever. He immediately takes the Trickster’s cock in his mouth, taking a moment to get used to the new angle. Then he mimics his lover, sucking and then humming.

Loki writhes from the pleasure. He feels the cock leaving him before plunging down into his mouth again. A moan escapes his lips as he tries to keep his own pelvis at a slow, steady pace. He needs the Captain to catch up to him. He wants so badly not to come until his love does. He wants them to taste each other as they both orgasm.

Steve’s thrusts are harder, faster. His elbows are already aching, and he pulls Loki as he collapses onto his right side. Their mouths never leave the other’s cock, though there is a slight break in the sucking. But it is immediately taken up again, and Steve is soon thrusting into his lover’s mouth. He barely registers the hands pushing against his chest, silently asking him to stop.

“What is it, Kitten?” he asks before licking the tip in front of him.

Loki tears his mouth away just long enough to say, “Too close. Want to orgasm with you.” Then his lips are back around his lover.

Steve closes his eyes and slows down his thrusts. That doesn’t last long. He’s soon picking up the pace again as the temptation of Loki’s dick hovers before his eyes. “Screw it,” he says. “I don’t care when you come.” He licks around the shaft. “I need to taste you. I won’t come until I do.” His mouth is once again filled with Loki, and his thrusts slow down once again.

The moan that escapes Loki’s lips comes from the deepest recesses of his body. He holds his head still, allowing his lover to control the depth and speed. He tries hard not to move his own pelvis, but it feels so fucking good. His entire body is beginning to tense. He feels his skin tingling wherever it’s in contact with Steve. And then he feels his lover’s hands grabbing onto his ass, feels fingers exploring his entrance.

Loki is losing control of his body. His mind is in stasis, content with processing all of the physical stimulations he’s receiving. His back and pelvis are driving, driving, driving towards release.

The artist senses the change. His own body begins to pick up the pace as he feels Loki’s orgasm coming. He removes his mouth. “That’s it. Come for me, Kitten.” He licks the tip before taking the entire thing in his mouth again. He sucks with renewed fervor, humming and moaning in an effort to get Loki to come. He feels the god’s body stop for a moment. Then there is a deep thrust…then a second. And then Loki’s pelvis convulses as he feels the streams of the god’s release shoot into the back of his throat. Steve swallows as quickly as he can, the taste increasing the desire in his own body.

The hands again are against Steve’s chest, and the artist lets the cock slip out of his mouth. He moves them so that his lover is once again below him, and he begins to fuck Loki in earnest. He feels rather than hears the sounds the god makes. His own grunting fills his ears.

“You taste so good, like nothing else.” Steve closes his eyes to better concentrate on how Loki feels around him. “Your teeth. Just a little.”

Loki closes his jaw, allowing his teeth to skim the cock that’s working in and out of his mouth.

“Oh, God. That’s so good. You’re so good.” He can barely breathe. His body is on autopilot. Its needs have completely taken over. And then he opens his eyes and pulls himself up and out of the warm wetness of his lover’s mouth.

“What is it?” Loki asks. “What’s wrong?”

Steve sits. “Hands and knees,” he replies. He sees the look on Loki’s face. “It’s your own damn fault. I was going to go for a run.”

Loki complies and looks out towards the television. He hears the sound of a condom wrapper and of lubricant. He feels a finger jab into him, hold, and then start working in and out. He feels a hand glide over his back, and he closes his eyes. It feels good. It feels really good. He begins rocking back and forth against the movement.

Blue eyes watch the finger appear and disappear inside his lover. Steve wants to bury himself in there, wants his fingers and his cock and his tongue all inside, all fucking the god until he’s moaning and yelling. He pulls the finger out, waits a moment, and then jams two fingers in. He flexes and bends his knuckles until Loki starts to make tiny whimpering noises.

His free hand moves down to the god’s cock. It’s not as flaccid as it had been, and Steve smiles. He adds a third finger and increases the pace. He watches as Loki’s head rolls and stretches back.

“Oh, Steve. Oh, yes. Oh…”

He takes the fingers away. Steve grabs Loki’s hips and plunges into him with a loud moan. “Oh, God. You feel so good,” he exclaims before pulling out and thrusting in again. The speed increases quickly, and the artist is soon pounding into his lover as both moan and grunt and close their eyes in concentration.

Loki has no idea how long this continues. The feel of Steve against his prostate has him on the verge of insanity, concepts like time and space have no meaning. It feels like forever. It feels like no time at all. Loki’s cock is throbbing and leaking. His entire body is on fire. Steve is too great, too beautiful, too good. The pleasure continues to roll through him over and over with each thrust from the artist in a cycle that feels as though it will never end. And then there is a slight change in position, and Loki is moaning, crying out the artist’s name, shuddering as his seed spills onto the sheets.

Steve feels the orgasm tremor through Loki’s body, tightening every muscle including the one around his cock. It embraces him like nothing else can, and his own body responds automatically. He continues thrusting as his body convulses with pleasure, allowing himself to relish the intense feeling of release, allowing himself the freedom to call out his lover’s name.

He releases Loki and drops down into a sitting position. Steve removes the condom and tosses it into the trashcan. The Trickster falls back and rests on top of him, his back against the artist’s chest. They stay there simply breathing.

“Do you still need a run?” Loki asks, his breath still heavy from exertion.

Steve kisses his neck. “No, Kitten. I think you’ve exercised me thoroughly.”

“Good.” He licks his lips in contentment. “Good. So very, very good.”

xxx

Tony finds Thor exactly where Natasha said he’d be. The God of Thunder is in a conference room once again looking at footage of his brother fighting Doombots and saving Captain America.

“Hey, there, Muscles. I’ve got a question for you.”

Crystal blue eyes look up for a moment before returning to the screen. “Yes, Tony?”

Stark follows the gaze of the god. “I see you’re engrossed in your brother’s escapades again.”

Thor sighs. “I wish I knew more.”

“I’m sure you do.” He pauses for a brief moment, his next words spoken with a lighter tone. “Listen, you said Loki can take on different shapes, right? Different…” He waves his hand around, “creatures?”

“Yes. I informed Captain Rogers of this.” The god is curious. What could the intelligent man be thinking?

“Yes you did.” Brown eyes stare intently at the Asgardian. “Do you think you’d still be able to recognize him?...even if he didn’t look like that?” Stark points to the screen.

Thor’s eyes drop as he searches his memory for those times Loki took on other guises. “I would like to think so, but I am unsure. Why do you ask?”

Tony shrugs. “No real reason. Just wondered if you saw footage of Loki not looking like Loki if you’d recognize him due to some, I don’t know, Asgardian thing or something.”

The god rises quickly. “Do you know something I do not?”

“Just a theory,” he says with his trademark head toss with lifted eyebrows. He nods back towards the screen. “Any theories on that?”

“None. I do not know why my brother was there. I do not know why he took the time to save the Captain.” He stares at the screen again. “My father thinks I am being foolish to want to know the reason. He thinks my only concern should be to capture him and bring him home.”

“I disagree.” He isn’t surprised when the god’s eyes quickly meet his. “Seems to me the reason could be very telling. He’s been keeping a low profile. A diva like that…makes me curious as to why.” Another pause is made. “I can’t help but ask myself why _I_ would keep a low profile. None of the answers are comforting.”

Thor’s eyes seek hope. “You do not think he may simply be being careful?”

Tony shrugs yet again. He knows the god wants him to say that being careful may be the reason for Loki’s absence. Just because he’s willing to lie doesn’t mean he likes to do it. He decides to ignore the question. “Hey, you hungry? I’m hungry. I think I’m hungry.” He puts a hand on his stomach and looks off into the distance. “Yeah, I could eat. Want to grab some lunch?”

A smile finally graces Thor’s lips. “I would love to ‘grab lunch’, my friend. Let us break bread together and exchange tales of glory.”

“Okay,” Tony says simply. “Let’s invite Clint. He’s always got a good story.” With that, the billionaire walks out the door, leading Thor away from the images of Loki.


	22. To Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha learns a bit of Steve's secret. Loki has a gift for Steve. Steve and Natasha bond at the Museum of Modern Art.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Natasha & Clint  
>  **Explicit Content:** Body Paint, Grinding, Handjob

Steve is trying to concentrate on work, but memories and images of last night and this morning keep running through his head. Chinatown and the ride through Manhattan…Watching Casablanca while snuggling…The ‘I love you’s…The lovemaking…Waking up next to him…The morning sex…

“You look awfully chipper.”

Steve immediately looks up and sees Natasha Romanoff standing in the doorway, arms crossed and head tilted as though examining him. He immediately stands, an old-fashioned mannerism that comes automatically to him.

He takes in the S.H.I.E.L.D. pant uniform that still looks feminine on her, accentuating her curves in all the right places. He does find her attractive (who wouldn’t?) but thinks of her more as a comrade in arms than anything else. Besides, he’s always gotten the impression that there’s something more between her and Clint. “Tasha. How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough to see that stupid grin on your face. What’s got you so happy?”

He shrugs. “It’s Friday afternoon. There are no casts on my legs. There have been no major incidents for us to get involved in. I’m thinking of going to the museum tomorrow.”

“Oh, yeah? Which one?”

“Museum of Modern Art.” He wants to take Loki, to show him some of his favorite pieces.

“It’s been ages since I’ve been. Would you mind some company?” She sees the hesitation in his eyes. “You wanted to go alone,” she says then immediately knows that’s not the case. “You’re going with someone else.” Not quite right but closer. “You _want_ to go with someone else.” Natasha knows she’s right despite his protests. “Steve, it’s okay. It’s good that you’re interested in someone. Whoever she is, you should ask her.”

“There’s no her.”

“Fine. You should ask _him_ then.” She meant it in jest, but the sudden tension in his shoulders and the lowering of his gaze make her realize that she stumbled onto the truth and a not so innocent one at that. Her eyes show a glimmer of surprise before she recovers. “You know what? It’s none of my business. You two should go and have fun.” She turns to leave.

“Tasha, wait. I can’t…ask…him.”

She’s not sure what is surprising her the most, the fact that Captain Rogers wants to take a man or the fact that he’s admitting it. She turns back around to face him. “Why not?”

Steve has an internal argument. “It doesn’t matter,” he finally says. “I just can’t.”

“Is it Coulson?” she asks bluntly, the curiosity getting the better of her.

“Coulson?” He laughs a little. “No. Not Coulson.”

“Oh.” Natasha is a little disappointed by the answer. She knows Phil is seeing that Cello player, but it would be kind of nice for the agent’s hero to be in love with him. Then she has a sinking realization. “Please tell me it isn’t Tony.”

Blue eyes grow big with horror. “Tony!? God, no! Did you really think…? Tony?”

“Sorry. You two argue a lot.” She feels foolish. “If not Tony, then who?” As soon as she hears herself asking the question, she regrets it. “Don’t answer that. It’s none of my business.”

Steve nods. “But you’re going to keep wondering and looking for clues and subtly interrogating me until you figure it out.”

The assassin smiles. “You know me too well. But I’ll try my best not to.”

“Well, Stark and Banner already know. And I’m pretty sure you can keep a secret.” He gives a small smile back.

Natasha raises an eyebrow. “Tony knows? And he didn’t tell the world?”

“Surprisingly enough, he can keep a secret when needed.” He looks at her for a moment. “Shut the door, and take a seat.” Steve waits to sit until she does. He bites his lip nervously until her eyes prompt him to begin. He tells her about his sketchbook, gives her the same story he told the scientists.

There is no sign of disgust or horror or surprise on Natasha’s face. She watches him dispassionately as he talks. When he’s done, her only reply is to wonder why he was so happy before. “Most people would be feeling pretty depressed if they had feelings for someone they couldn’t have, especially a madman who tried to take over the world and then escaped from an Asgardian prison.”

Steve gives her a melancholy smile. “There’s that,” he admits. “And then there’s the fact that he helped me. He risked Hawkeye’s arrow to help me.”

She lifts her head in realization. “The eternal optimist,” she says understanding just how different he is to her. “I hate to say it, but I’m not sure Loki is capable of love.”

“Everyone’s capable of love, Tasha. You just have to be willing to take a chance. And the fact that your mind jumped to love and not lust tells me you’re quite the romantic. Very different from Stark. Who knew?”

“I just assumed that since it’s you…”

“That I’m not capable of lust?”

She really doesn’t want to think of Captain America lusting after anyone, much less Loki. “Does Thor know?”

“No. And I don’t want him to.” He takes a breath. “In fact, I’d prefer it if no one else knew. And as for tomorrow, meet me for breakfast. Then we’ll go to the MoMA together. Deal?”

Natasha has wanted to get to know the Captain better but is now regretting the little she’s learned. Still, given that Bruce and Tony are the only other people who know his secret, the red-head figures the super soldier could use a friend to talk to about this. She hopes she can be that friend for him. Natasha nods, and they decide on when and where to meet.

She leaves the super soldier hoping she can find someone else for him to crush on or at least that Loki will stay far, far away from him. 

xxx

Loki smiles throughout the entire day. He can’t help himself. Every time he thinks of those blue eyes his smile widens. Then he chastises himself for acting like a schoolboy. Really, what would Thor say? 

Oh, how he wishes he could tell Thor. He’d love to see the look on his brother’s face when he tells the favorite son that he’s fucking the fine, upstanding Captain America. But that would hurt Steve. And so he shan’t.

And Steve is wonderful. There is no doubt about that. And the smile appears upon his face again. Yes, he truly is a lost cause.

The god shops early in case he is summoned early. He keeps the bag close, wanting it within easy reach. He has no expectation, of course, of being summoned today. But he hopes. He knows…he believes…he has faith that Steve would only fail to summon him if there is an emergency that requires the Captain’s attention.

It is a long day.

But finally, the sweet familiar burn is felt on his arm. Loki sees a single word and, interestingly, a punctuation mark.

‘Dinner?’

He uses magic to change his clothes to black slacks and a forest green dress shirt. The paper bag is retrieved, and he walks the roots of Yggdrasil to his destination.

“I would love some dinner,” Loki says as soon as he appears in Steve’s apartment.

Steve smiles that magnificent smile that makes the god’s heart leap. “Hello, Kitten.”

“Hello, Darling. I’ve brought you a present.” The god hands the bag to his lover.

“Another present?” He takes the bag. “More toys?” Steve is a little surprised to see Loki shake his head. The artist opens the bag and pulls out one small palette and two bottles of paint. He also takes out some small paintbrushes.

“It’s body paint,” Loki explains. “For your art…in case you wish to paint me. Or rather, paint on me.”

Steve runs a finger over one of the paintbrushes. “Not exactly pain-inducing.”

“I thought you might mix the mediums – a little painting, perhaps some cutting, a hit or two or ten with the whip, even a bit of hot wax. Whatever you want. Whatever you need to create. I am your canvas.”

The artist is looking at the supplies in his hands. “I can’t spend the day with you tomorrow,” he says in a rush just before looking at his lover. He doesn’t know what he expected as a response, but it wasn’t the quiet, questioning look he is getting. “Natasha and I are going to the Museum of Modern Art.”

“Natasha is it?” The god feels a hint of jealousy constrict his heart. “You’re spending the day with Agent Romanoff?”

“Yes. But it isn’t…I didn’t…I wanted to go with you.”

“But Agent Romanoff is so much more attractive,” Loki finishes for him.

“She…asked if she could go. I didn’t want to say no. And I didn’t honestly think you’d say yes…to coming with me.”

“Well I certainly can’t go with you now.”

That statement irks Steve. “So you’re telling me if I had asked you to go to the museum with me tomorrow, you would have said yes?”

Loki wants to say yes. He wants Steve to feel guilty for choosing Natasha. He wants to feel justified in his anger. The god sees the challenge in Steve’s eyes, and he begins to think about the question. Would he have agreed to go? He scowls. “No,” he admits. “Not at first. But I might have been persuaded to accompany you.”

The body paint and paintbrushes are placed on the table. Steve kisses Loki on the cheek and holds him close. “You’ve nothing to worry about. She knows I like you.”

“She what?!” The god pushes him away. “What did you tell her?”

“I told her the same story I told Bruce and Tony.”

“And does she know about the meeting in the park? The series of questions? The kissing?”

“No, Kitten. I told her only what she needed to know.”

Loki’s eyes become cold. “And what exactly did she _need_ to know?”

Steve knows there is no good answer to that, knows she really didn’t need to know anything. Except he also knows that she would have found out about them eventually. “You know how good she is at getting information. She would have found out about us eventually.”

“But she doesn’t know about us,” Loki points out. “She only knows you desire me.” He watches as the artist flounders. He knows he’s winning, and he can’t help but show the flaw in the Captain’s words. “By your logic, we should just tell her everything. We should tell her how you hurt me, how you use me, how you fuck me. Is that what we should do? If so, I suppose you can just tell her tomorrow.”

“I’m sorry.”

Those two words only make the god angrier. “Don’t apologize, damn it! Tell me why you’re right and I’m wrong.”

“Because,” Steve starts softly.

“Yes?” Loki returns forcefully.

Steve feels his jaw tense. His tone is stronger this time. “Because she would have found out I like you and nothing else. It would have slipped somehow someway about the sketchbook. Or she would have discovered it herself. Either way, by telling her I gain her confidence, and she’s more likely to come to me with questions and less likely to look further into this on her own.”

The Trickster is beginning to see the possibilities. “And spending the day with her will help make her your ally.”

“Yes.” Steve runs a hand through Loki’s hair until it is cupping the back of his head. “She may be part of S.H.I.E.L.D., but her true loyalty is to individuals. Believe me when I tell you Natasha is a good friend to have.”

The soldier can see the information being processed behind the green eyes. The cold anger within them is being replaced first by realization and then by admiration. It doesn’t matter that what he’s just said did not enter into his mind at all when he decided to tell Natasha the sketchbook lie. As long as Loki accepts his answer, Steve is willing to pretend to be that calculating.

The Trickster smiles. “My clever Captain.”

“Let’s eat,” Steve replies, wanting to move before Loki can see the lie he’s been given.

xxx

Dinner is over, and they are kissing and holding each other on the bed.

“You never said if you liked your present,” Loki observes.

Steve pulls the god’s leg up and over his own, running his hand along the outer seem of the black slacks. He quickly touches his lips and tongue to Loki’s mouth before answering. “I love it. I want to use it right now.” He begins to unfasten his lover’s shirt and bites at the bottom lip in front of him. “Well, maybe not _right_ now.”

It takes a while for them to undress. Steve wants to make up for taking Natasha to MoMA instead of the god. So there is a lot of over-the-clothes touching and lots of oral attention to any newly-revealed flesh.

By the time Loki is nude, he is fully erect and breathing heavily. All he wants is to continue touching and kissing and rubbing against his lover. But the artist leaves him to grab the green body paint from the table.

When Steve returns, he removes the boxer shorts he’s still wearing and straddles the god. “You can get this out of the sheets, right?” They are still his only set, and he doesn’t want them to get ruined.

“Yes, Darling,” Loki replies impatiently.

The artist smiles and pours a quarter-sized drop of paint on Loki’s stomach, which reacts to the cold. He pours another quarter-sized drop on the chest. He carefully closes the bottle and places it on the nightstand. Then he takes his hands and begins to smear the paint around.

“This will document everywhere I touch you.” His right hand travels up Loki’s throat as he lowers himself down for a kiss.

Their chests touch. The cool wetness against his skin renews Steve’s fervor, and he explores his lover’s mouth as he grinds his pelvis down. They both moan. He lifts himself back up and smiles at the green smears.

“You’re green,” Loki says, a hint of surprise in his voice. “I prefer you in blue.” He waves a hand across Steve’s chest. “Better,” he smiles.

Steve looks down at his chest and sees that the color is now indeed blue. Even the palms of his hands are blue. “But now when I touch you, you’ll be blue.”

Loki smiles. “Touch your hand to mine.” Steve does, transferring paint between their palms. But the paint on the god’s hand is green not blue. Loki then touches the artist’s arm. The handprint left there is blue not green. “Magic.”

Once again, Steve is amazed by the god in his bed. He moves his hips sending a shiver through the body below him. He runs his hands down Loki’s chest to his abdomen. He lets the right hand continue down farther until his fingers wrap around their cocks.

Loki’s eyes flutter closed as his hips push up. The wetness of the paint on Steve’s hand is still cool and makes the friction between their dicks more pronounced. He feels Steve’s weight press down on his chest again and lips once more on his. He opens his mouth hungrily and sucks on the tongue that enters.

Steve plants his left hand on the bed near his lover’s chest for leverage. He feels Loki’s fingers scratch down his back as he continues pushing and grinding against the god. He’s rewarded with a bite on his neck that is immediately sucked. He buries his nose in Loki’s hair, smelling the shampoo he keeps in the shower. That leads to images of the god naked with water trickling down his body, and the artist’s desire bursts with renewed thrusts.

A moan makes Loki release his lover’s throat. He bucks up trying to match Steve’s pace, places his hands on Steve’s ass for better leverage. He wonders if there will be a handprint on each cheek when they’re done. That thought makes him laugh.

The artist’s body stops. The god’s body doesn’t.

“Don’t stop,” Loki whispers. “Please don’t stop.”

Steve starts to move again. “You laughed.”

“Because I love you. Because you bring me such joy.” The last few words come out choked as another moan escapes his lips.

The artist flips them so that Loki is now on top. The god takes full advantage. He slows and deepens his rutting. “Tighter. Grip us tighter.”

Steve’s fingers add more pressure, and, holy crap, it is so good. He starts massaging their dicks together as the slide past each other over and over again.

Mouths open and barely touching, they breathe and moan. Their tongues meet briefly after every few exhales. Steve’s brow furrows as his body responds to the god above him. “Almost…there.” His pelvis begins to move in short thrusts.

Loki lifts his hips up, and Steve rubs the tips of their cocks together. The god lets out a primal yell as his orgasm pulses through his body. The feel of Loki’s cum on his body, the sight and sound of his lover’s pleasure initiate Steve’s own orgasm. Soon they are both covered in paint and sweat and semen.

Steve gently guides Loki onto his back. The artist takes a moment to gather himself before leaving the bed. He looks at the spent form splayed out in front of him, relaxed muscles smudged all over by green paint and fresh semen concentrated around his stomach and genitals. It’s beautiful. And when green eyes open and look up at him, Steve thinks he could die from looking at such beauty.

Loki’s arm reaches out to his lover, and Steve is overwhelmed by the sight.

The artist drops onto the bed and sits with his hand stroking his lover’s shin. Tears come into his eyes. “You’re the most amazing creature I have ever seen.”

“I am my artist’s creation. If I am amazing, it is because you make me so.”

Steve shakes his head. “No, Kitten.”

“Hush,” Loki insists. “Listen to me.” There is silence as the god tries to gather his thoughts, but they fly away as soon as they appear. “Lie with me. Hold me. Please.”

They don’t clean up. Steve gets into bed and wraps his arms around his lover. They are sticky and spent and exhausted and happy.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow they’ll clean up. Tomorrow he’ll spend the day with Natasha and the night with Loki. Tomorrow he’ll worry about what to say and what to do to keep each one satisfied and unquestioning…just like Loki is now.

xxx

“What exactly is it about Loki that you find so attractive?” Natasha asks over their breakfast sandwiches. They are at a deli about three blocks away from the museum. She hadn’t meant to ask this so early in the day, but she’s curious.

Steve takes a breath. He tells her about what he learned from Thor. Most of it she already knew. But when he talks about it, Natasha can see the empathy he feels for the fallen god, empathy she doesn’t share.

“Imagine growing up your whole life hearing about monsters on another world, monsters that need to be conquered, monsters that _were_ conquered by the father you idolize, then learning that you’re one of those monsters. Who wouldn’t be messed up after that?”

“Maybe instead of embracing the monster and trying to destroy us, he should have destroyed himself.” She knows it’s a horrible thing to say. But after what he did to Barton, she doesn’t really care.

“He tried.”

Natasha searches the blue eyes. She knows he believes that statement. “How?”

“He was dangling off a bridge. Thor was holding him. Well, he was holding onto a staff that Loki was also holding onto. Thor tried to pull him up. Loki let go. He fell into…space.” Steve wishes Natasha’s face was easier to read. Heck, at this point, he’d settle for any reaction. “Thor thought he was dead. You can ask him if you don’t believe me.”

“I believe you,” she says simply. “But a suicide attempt doesn’t excuse what he did.”

“No it doesn’t,” he agrees. “But Lord only knows what happened to him out there. The Tesseract affected Clint. Maybe it affected him, too.”

“Sounds like wishful thinking.”

“Maybe it is. But I’m willing to give him the benefit of the doubt…especially after he saved me.” He looks at the woman sitting across from him. “But none of that really answers your original question, does it?” He takes a sip of his coffee. “Dark hair. Fair skin. Unshakeable strength and confidence. Intelligence. The accent. The smile that lets you know he’s five steps ahead. Those green eyes that show every emotion. Does that help?”

“It does.”

“Do you think I’m an idiot?”

“I do.”

“Would it surprise you to know I agree with you?”

She looks him over. “You’re a smart guy. So, no, it wouldn’t surprise me.”

They finish breakfast and head to the museum.

Steve takes Natasha to the fifth floor where they wait in line to get into the Painting and Sculpture I gallery. It isn’t a long wait, and soon they are amongst the paintings.

The artist talks Tasha through the art movement represented, tells her about the medium used and the brushstrokes on display. He even tells her a little about the artist. This section of the museum holds the older works, ones he’s generally more familiar with. The assassin listens with attention, though she learns more about her colleague than about the art.

Suddenly Steve looks right and stops. He silently leads her to one of his favorite pieces. Tasha reads the little placard: Les Demoiselles d’Avignon by Pablo Picasso. She waits for him to begin his description of the painting that appears to show five naked women and a bowl of fruit. At least, she thinks they’re women. He remains silent and just runs his eyes over the large piece.

“I know this one,” the red-head says. “It’s cubism, right?”

“Close. Picasso is known for cubism, but this is closer to primitivism. But that’s not important. What’s important is how it makes you feel.” He pauses to allow them to take in the image. “Does it attract you? Does it repel you? Is it seductive? How do you feel about the way they look at you?”

“Dark hair. Fair skin,” Natasha observes. “You’re thinking about Loki.”

“He can be just as seductive, just as repulsive. Part of me wishes I could stop this, stop how I feel, stop thinking about him, stop…everything.”

“And the other part?”

The artist gives a half smile. “The other part is so grateful for him. I’ve never been so inspired, felt so alive.”

Natasha raises an eyebrow at the last word. “Alive?”

Steve looks at her. “When I draw,” he explains with an easy half-lie. “I’m alive and in the moment when I draw, even more so when I draw him. But I’ve just realized that I’m putting you in a heck of a position.”

“How so?” Her eyebrow has yet to come down.

“You and Clint are close, and he understandably is not a Loki fan. And here I am telling you how much I like the guy.” He takes a breath. “Maybe that’s why I’m telling you, so you can tell me what an idiot I am and convince me to not like him anymore.”

“I don’t think it works that way.”

Steve shrugs. “Worth a try.” He takes another look at the painting. “Come on. There’s something I want to show you,” he says while grabbing Natasha’s wrist and leading her quickly away.

He takes her directly to the Van Gough paintings and stops her in front of Starry Night. “It’s practically a cliché, I know. But, well, as often as we see prints of it, you can’t understand the true genius and beauty of it until you see the original.” His hand stays around her wrist, gently grounding her to the spot.

Natasha looks at the famous work skeptically but is convinced after two seconds. The paint is three-dimensional making the whole thing come alive. Anyone looking at her would not have detected any change. “He’s the one who cut off his ear, right?”

“He was considered mad, was institutionalized for a time. He did cut off his own ear, and later he killed himself.” Steve nods towards the painting. “What you see is the beauty of madness. And as gorgeous as it is, can you even imagine what it must have looked like in his head?”

“I don’t understand.”

Steve smiles. “When you draw or paint, you have a vision in your head of what you want it to look like. Very rarely does the final piece match that. I wish I could see what was in his head.”

“The beauty of madness,” she quotes him, still feeling the warmth around her wrist. “Another reference to Loki?”

He shoots her a sideways look. “I know you may not believe this, but I did like this painting before I started drawing Loki.”

She smiles. “Just wanted to be sure, Cap.”

He smiles back. “Don’t call me that here. Here I’m just Steve.” His thumb runs over her wrist a couple of times before he lets her go.

Natasha nods. “Now what, Steve?”

“Now we move over to The Olive Trees, and you tell me what you think of it, what it reminds you of, how it makes you feel.”

Neither one brings up Loki for the rest of the day. But there are moments every so often where Natasha can see thoughts of the god flitting across Steve’s eyes. She’s not good at offering words of comfort, so she says nothing. But she is there sharing the day with him. That seems to be enough. And soon they become comfortable in their silences.

They finish looking at the paintings on the fifth floor then move down to the fourth floor where the more recent art is kept. At one point they stare at an all white canvas.

“That’s art?” Natasha asks. “I could have done that.”

“Yeah. I, uh…” Steve furrows his brow. “That’s…um…That’s…”

“…A white canvas.”

The artist purses his lips. “Do you want the pretentious explanation or the honest one?”

“The pretentious one,” she decides.

He takes a breath. “This painting represents the possibilities inherent in the human condition. It becomes whatever we project upon it…our hopes, our dreams, our disappointments, our past, our present, our future. The artist is allowing us to fully decide what the painting means, fully embracing the concept that an art work’s meaning is derived solely by the viewer.”

Natasha nods. “Impressive. And the honest one?”

“It’s a blank canvas. When did a blank canvas become art?”

She laughs. “You’re kind of offended by that, aren’t you?”

“It’s a blank canvas. What, art doesn’t require skill anymore? You just splash color on the wall and call it art?”

“Seems that way.” The red-head is still chuckling. “Come on, Norman Rockwell. Let’s keep going so we can get some lunch.” She pats him on the back, and they move on.

xxx

Clint calls Natasha that evening to see how her day of bonding went.

“It went well. Steve’s a good guy. He knows his art.”

“Oh, so it’s Steve now.”

“You jealous?”

“Of the great Captain Steve Rogers? Maybe a little.”

“Good. You should be.”

“Find out anything interesting?” he asks.

“He’s lonely. Guess that’s not really a surprise. But I’m worried.”

“Anything I can do?”

She considers asking Clint to talk about his experiences under Loki’s control with Steve. But there’s no way to do that without divulging the super soldier’s secret crush. “No, but thanks.”

“Want some company?”

She knows something’s up. “And your date with Jessica?”

“Fell through. Apparently surgeons with large bank accounts are more attractive than government workers.”

“I’d have to agree.”

“Come on, Tasha. There’s no need to rub it in.” He waits for her voice impatiently.

“I’m out of vodka.”

She can practically hear him smile when he says, “Understood.”

Well, she thinks, we all have our weaknesses.


	23. To Betray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Bruce use Steve to try to capture Loki. The Trickster takes the betrayal out on the Captain and gets punished for it later
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Bondage, Semi Non-Con, Choking, Whipping (riding crop), Cutting, Ice, Burning, Anal Sex

Tony and Bruce are in the billionaire’s private lab working on improving some of the biometric sensors in the Iron Man suit. Dr. Banner is checking the results of the latest test when he hears Tony’s voice.

“I think you’re right.”

“Of course I am,” Bruce replies. “About what?”

“About Bag-of-Cats.”

He glances at Tony then returns to his work. “In what respect?”

“We should capture him, send him back to Asgard.”

“Uh-huh,” he responds unconvinced. “And when Steve freaks, are you going to change your mind again?”

There is an eye roll. “No,” Tony says in a tone that sounds very much like a whine. “We’re not going to tell him.”

“But we are going to tell Thor. Right?”

“Maybe.”

The billionaire has Bruce’s full attention now. “So you want to capture Loki without telling Steve and without involving Thor. Does that sum it up?”

“It’s not like they need to know,” he says as he struts, yes struts, over to his friend. “The only one of us who ever got the better of Loki was you. Well, you as the big green rage monster. But you nonetheless.”

Bruce asks how they’re going to get Loki to come out of hiding. Tony thinks it obvious. They’d get Steve to do that. They’ll just tell him that they have more questions for the god. Considering how that last meeting ended, he doubts Steve will turn down a chance to see Loki again.

“This makes me nervous.”

“Everything makes you nervous.”

Dr. Banner looks at his friend, tries to see what is really in that genius brain. “Why the sudden change of heart?”

“I’d rather a crazy god not be free to do whatever he wants. Even if he has no interest in our planet right now, he could always change his mind.”

“And not telling Thor?”

“Steve was right about Asgard descending from the heavens if they learn his brother is here. Better to avoid that.”

Bruce agrees, and they call Steve.

xxx

Steve doesn’t think Loki will show. If they were meeting in Central Park again or some other public location he might. But this is an empty warehouse near the docks, one of the many warehouses that Stark Industries owns.

It isn’t very large and has several pallets with large crates on top. But there is an empty space near the front. Two metal chairs with arms face each other. The Captain is in neither of them. He’s pacing around, checking his watch, telling the scientists he doesn’t think the god is coming.

“He’s coming,” Tony assures him. “And sit down. You’re making me nervous.”

Steve wants to shoot the billionaire an angry look, but he doesn’t know where the guy or the camera is. Instead he sticks his hands in the pockets of his twill trousers and every so often plays with the collar of the light-blue dress shirt he’s wearing beneath his brown leather jacket.

The door opens with a creak.

Loki peaks his head inside before smoothly entering. He’s wearing his three-piece suit again. It got such a positive reaction last time. He closes the door quietly and walks towards the soldier.

“I was pleasantly surprised to get your message.”

“I didn’t think you’d come.”

“After the fun we had last time, how could I resist?” Loki stops three paces in front of the soldier. Green eyes travel over the space. “Though I am rather disappointed by the setting.”

“Sorry,” Steve says before repeating Tony’s words in his ear. “I wanted somewhere more private. Why don’t we take a seat?”

“No handshake? No hello kiss?”

“You have to earn your kisses, remember?”

The billionaire is surprised and a little impressed by the Captain’s almost flirtation. “Listen to that. Nice comeback, Spangles.”

Loki begins to walk around. “Speaking of which…My price has gone up. It’s one kiss for every two questions now.” He waits and watches for a reaction.

“Guess I was pretty good for you to want more.”

“You showed potential but need practice. Lots of practice.”

Bruce’s voice breaks in. “Do we really have to listen to this?”

Tony’s voice comes next. “Get on with it, Cap.”

Steve takes one of the chairs. “Why don’t we get started.”

The god runs his eyes over the soldier then takes the other seat. As soon as he settles, his arms resting on the armrests, metal bindings clamp over his arms, legs and torso. Green eyes flare with anger.

“What is this?”

Steve immediately stands. “I…I don’t know.”

He hears Tony’s voice. “Tell him to relax. We’ll be right in.”

Loki sees the confusion in the blue eyes, but it doesn’t matter now. His magic has already destroyed the metal bindings, and he stands. His clothes transform into Asgardian leathers as he seals the warehouse with a pass of his hand. Walking purposely forward, he pushes the Captain back into the chair. The other chair, the one the god had been using, rises and transforms into heavy chains that bind Steve’s arms and legs to the metal.

The super soldier struggles to free himself.

“Don’t bother,” Loki instructs hotly as he pulls out a knife he had hidden at his waist. “Those chains are strong enough to hold Thor. You cannot hope to break them.”

“Loki, I didn’t know,” Steve says. “They didn’t tell me.”

“Oh, I believe you, Captain. But that doesn’t make you guiltless.” The god is angry that the man he loves and trusts would be so stupid as to lead him here. Steve should know better. Loki walks slowly around the bound man. “Tell me. Those voices in your ear, can they hear me?”

Steve is having trouble concentrating. All he hears is Tony cursing and the sounds of movement and struggle. “Yes.”

Loki stops just behind his lover. “Good. And can they see me, too?” There is the sound of clanking metal behind him. He turns and puts up a magical barrier just as Iron Man comes running up an aisle created by the large crates.

The hero crashes into the yellowish light and bounces back. He almost falls on Dr. Banner who is following closely. The doctor tests the barrier with his hands. Although it appears to be made of light, it feels solid, and it completely surrounds the area where Loki holds Steve captive.

“Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner. I should have known. Welcome to the party, gentlemen.”

The Trickster turns the chair around so that Steve faces his fellow Avengers. The soldier is still struggling against the chains.

The god continues as he walks around to stand behind the soldier again. “You may test the barrier all you like. You will not get through. I am stronger now than when we last met. And all you can do is watch helplessly as I play with the good Captain.” He shows them the knife in his hand.

“Let him go, Loki,” says the metallic voice from the red and gold suit. “He’s got nothing to do with this.” He avoids looking at the blue eyes that stare at him with such betrayal.

“He has everything to do with this.” Loki places an arm around the soldier’s forehead and pulls the head back. He places the edge of his knife against Steve’s throat just under the ear, his arm wrapped loosely around the human’s neck. “What do you think, Captain? Shall I make them watch as I slit your throat?”

Bruce’s voice has a forced calm. “You won’t do it. You were just talking about kissing him. You saved his life. It’s obvious you like him.”

A smile widens as green eyes take on a maniac mirth. “I do like him.” The arm around the forehead relaxes, moves, running his hand through the blond hair below him. “I like him very much.” The knife lowers.

Steve’s breath is heavy. He can’t move. He feels trapped, helpless.

“And there’s still so much fun we can have,” the god continues as he uses the knife to cut off a button from the soldier’s shirt. A button gets cut off after each of his next three words. “So. Much. Fun.”

Steve closes his eyes and concentrates on staying calm even as his mind and body scream to be free. “Loki, please, just go. Leave.” He struggles suddenly to get out of the chains. It is a short burst of energy that leaves almost as quickly as it came.

The god walks to stand in front of his captive. He runs the flat of the knife down the side of his lover’s face. He leans over and kisses the soldier, forcing his tongue into the mouth he dreams about.

Once his lips are finally his own, Steve begins to talk. “Let me go. Let me go, and I’ll kiss you again.” He can hear the panic in his voice, and he hates it.

“Oh, Captain, you’ll have to do better than that. I can take as many kisses as I want now. In fact, I can take so much more.”

“Jesus,” Tony’s voice crackles. “You sick son of a bitch.” He tries to blast through the barrier, but it only bounces off and nearly hits Bruce.

Steve is trying not to remember the immobility and pain of Dr. Erskine’s super soldier capsule. He’s trying not to recall the feeling of helplessness as the plane plunged into the ocean. He looks at the green eyes above him.

Loki is avoiding the soldier’s gaze. He’s instead looking at the blade in his hand as he uses it to cut off the remaining buttons of Steve’s shirt. It opens fully, showing the white undershirt beneath. Then the god sits in his lap and uses the blade to cut the t-shirt open, too, revealing the perfect chest beneath.

Dr. Banner is pacing. He’s visibly upset but trying to remain calm. The movements catch Loki’s eye, and he stands and walks once again behind the Captain. Then the god runs his free hand up and down the soldier’s bare chest.

“What fun shall we have first, Captain?” he asks as his eyes remain on the two scientists. He dips his hand playfully beneath the waistband of his captive’s trousers. 

“Loki. Please,” Steve whispers.

The god reclaims his own hand then once more walks to stand in front of the soldier. He squats down, runs his free hand up and down his lover’s leg, and points the blade at the large strip of bare skin, swishing it around and making little patterns in the air.

There is a roar from behind as the Hulk appears. The creature bangs against the magical barrier with no result.

Loki lifts his head but does not turn around. He doesn’t have to. “Oh, you silly brute. Last time we met you did get the better of me but only because I was weakened from my time away.” He pauses as the Hulk roars again. “I assure you that is no longer the case. And all you can do is pound helplessly as I take.” He kisses Steve, again forcing his tongue in that sweet mouth. As his mouth pulls away, the knife moves forward and rests on the Captain’s flesh.

“Loki. Please,” Steve whispers again as the blade travels over his bare skin. Why won’t the god listen? Why doesn’t he stop? This is wrong. He feels Loki’s hand travel over his skin then dip down again into the front of his trousers. All he can think is that Tony and Bruce are watching and how different this would be if they were in his apartment. Then it comes to him.

“Stop it,” Iron Man tries to command and is universally ignored.

Steve looks directly at the god. “Loki!” His voice is strong, commanding.

Green eyes snap to look into blue ones.

“Leave. Now,” he commands. He’s sees a glimmer of recognition in the god’s face.

Hulk roars again as Tony’s voice shouts, “Step away from him!”

The Captain wills all fear out of his eyes and out of his voice. “Leave. Don’t make me repeat it a third time.”

Loki realizes he’s crossed the line, knows he’ll be punished for this show of dominance.

The god rises. Backing away, he bows to the soldier before allowing the chains to drop. Steve immediately stands, and Loki disappears.

Hulk and Iron Man rush to Steve. They stop as soon as they catch up to the soldier, the tense serum-enhanced body heaving with every breath.

“Steve, listen,” Tony starts.

“Shut it, Stark.”

Hulk grunts.

The Captain stalks off without saying a word.

xxx

Loki expects to be summoned at any moment. The longer he waits, the more nervous he becomes. By the end of the first hour, he is pacing the floor of his room in Atlantis. By the end of the second hour, he is repeatedly throwing his blade against the wall. By the end of the third hour, he lies unmoving on the bed trying to decide whether to just go to his lover’s apartment or continue to wait.

Finally, finally, he feels the burn on his arm.

‘Now’.

He stands. The god changes his clothes to black slacks, a white short-sleeved dress shirt and a green tie with thin, red angled stripes. He considers putting on the dark-rimmed glasses, too, but ultimately decides against it. Then he takes a breath, and goes to his lover.

As soon as Steve sees him he steps closer and backhands him across the face. The force snaps the god’s head to the side. Slowly he turns back to face the soldier, his cheek and jaw stinging with pain.

“I expected to be summoned earlier.”

“I needed to calm down first, so I went to the gym.” There is still anger in the blue eyes. “I destroyed nine hanging bags before I felt calm enough to see you. Nine. And now that you’re here, I’m wondering if I should have punched a few more.”

They stand looking at each other, waiting for the other to speak first.

The sight of the god makes the Captain angrier as the memory of being chained rises raw and unbidden. He runs a hand gently down Loki’s cheek before wrapping his fingers around the slender throat.

“You disappointed me, Kitten. You tried to take my position, tried to force me into yours.” The fingers begin to close.

Loki resists trying to loosen the grip. He stands with his arms at his side and allows his airway to be slowly closed.

“I told you I had nothing to do with it. But you refused to let me go.”

Fear begins to manifest in the green eyes as all air is stopped. His hands automatically reach up to touch the grip around his throat. He forces them down as he tries to breath.

“You hurt me, Kitten. I don’t know if I can forgive you.” He notices Loki’s lips move. “What?” he demands.

The god tries again, and he squeaks, “Yggdrasil.”

Steve immediately lets go, and Loki doubles over as cool air finally fills his lungs. He can already feel the bruise forming around his neck.

The soldier looks down at the god coldly. “You may get off on feeling helpless, but I don’t.”

Loki shakes his head slightly. “Not helpless, Darling. Never helpless. I can leave any time I want. Magic, remember?”

Confusion furrows Steve’s brow. “Then why?”

“The pain.” He straightens up and looks directly at his lover. “Pain…and trust.”

“Trust?” The artist feels guilt creeping in.

Taking his lover’s hand and placing it back around his neck, Loki repeats, “Trust.” He swallows knowing Steve will feel his throat move. “You are correct. I overstepped my bounds. And I deserve whatever punishment you deem appropriate.” He sees the uncertainty in the blue eyes. “Just so you know, I don’t regret what I did. And I would do it again…if only to see you struggling against those chains.”

Loki smiles as he feels the grip around his throat tighten.

The guilt is gone. Steve squeezes his hand slightly then lets go of the god. He removes the green tie. The he carefully places his hands on the collar of Loki’s shirt. With one quick, fluid movement, he rips it open, sending buttons flying across the room. He rubs his hands up and down the exposed chest.

Steve pulls Loki in and kisses him forcefully. The god is soon shirtless. But when Loki places his arms on the artist, they are forced down with an accompanying playful bite to his lower lip. “No touching, Kitten. That’s my job.”

They separate. The artist goes to the duffel bag holding their supplies and pulls out the rope, the riding crop, the lubricant, and the condoms.

“Hands,” he orders. Once they are offered, he ties them together at the wrist and leads Loki to the wall where the god can be strung up.

The god is already breathing heavily with anticipation as his arms are raised above his head. Steve takes the shoes and socks from his feet so that all he is wearing are the black slacks.

The artist pats Loki’s ass. “Make them leather…and tight.”

The transformation takes less than three seconds.

Loki turns his head and watches as his lover…his punisher strips down to boxer shorts. The view of that sculpted body makes his pants feel just a bit tighter. He turns back to look at the wall as Steve approaches.

There is no warning before the first strike of the riding crop. There is only the sharp sting and resulting sound of it hitting his flesh. Nothing is said afterwards. It is the same with the second strike and the third and the fourth. The fifth strike produces a short groan from the god.

Steve hits harder. He hits until he’s out of breath. Then he grabs Loki’s hair and pulls his head back. The artist leans in, his mouth grazing the god’s ear. “Do you hurt, Kitten? Do you want me to stop?”

Eyes shut to relish the feel of his lover’s breath and the dull pain all along his back, Loki replies, “No. I deserve more.”

“Yes. You do.” He leans back and pushes the god’s head forward. The artist walks away and puts the riding crop on the table. He fetches the razor blade before returning to the man dangling from the ceiling.

A vertical line is slowly cut into the skin over Loki’s left shoulder blade. The god moans quietly. Each cut makes him moan more; each moan is just a little louder than the last. Once the right shoulder blade is cut, the razor moves lower and begins again with another vertical cut on his left side. Based on the feel of the cuts, Loki believes his back now contains the words ‘NAUGHTY KITTEN’.

Steve watches as blood leaks from the wounds he added to his canvas. They are dark and red and so very tempting. There is one line in the center that has almost reached the top of the black leather pants. The artist squats down and licks at it hungrily. The metal taste tickles his tongue. He hears his lover sigh heavily just before the body begins to sway.

Strong hands grab the leather-covered hips to stop the swinging. Steve continues to lap up the rivulets of blood running down the pale flesh.

The warm mouth leaves Loki’s back. The strong hands move and begin tracing the seam where the top of the leather meets his skin.

“I’m tempted to stop now, Kitten,” Steve reveals, his fingers and eyes still tracing the line where the god’s skin disappears into leather. He feels his erection rub against the fabric of his boxer shorts. “Very tempted. But it’s not enough. If I stop now, you may not learn your lesson.” He grabs Loki’s torso and spins him around.

Green eyes open to see blue ones staring back.

“You have to learn your lesson,” the Captain tells him.

Loki watches as Steve turns and walks away. The god is curious when he see the artist go into the kitchen. He sees the freezer door open and then a cabinet door. There are sounds that can be heard over his own breathing. Then Steve is returning to him carrying a small bowl.

He is momentarily distracted by the bulge in his lover’s white boxer shorts. His tongue automatically travels over his bottom lip before he forces his eyes back up.

Steve brandishes ice tongs and uses them to take a piece of ice from the bowl. The bowl is then left on the table. The artist presents the piece of ice to the god. Then he presses it against Loki’s right nipple and moves it in a tight circle. He can hear Loki’s reaction as he watches the nipple harden. Slowly he moves the ice down the god’s body. He forces the top of the leather trousers away from the skin and drops the frozen cube inside.

“I thought you’d like the cold, Frost Giant.”

“Don’t call me that,” Loki writhes as the cold radiates from its new resting place. He struggles against the ropes even as Steve goes to get another piece. This one is placed over his left nipple, which also hardens against the painful cold. A grunt escapes his lips as his eyes shut. He feels this piece also begin to descend then get dropped into his pants. Even as the cold is making him shudder, he suddenly feels warmth envelop his right nipple. The wet stroking of Steve’s tongue keeps it painfully and wonderfully hard.

The artist pulls away. “So tempting,” he says again as his hands travel over the body that is still struggling against the ropes.

Steve goes to the duffel bag and pulls out the pack of cigarettes and the lighter. An image of Bucky smiling and happy comes into his mind. He mentally bats it away as he lights his friend’s favorite brand. Returning to Loki, he lifts up the cigarette for the god’s inspection. “You’ve had cold. Now it’s time for some heat.”

Loki’s breath immediately speeds up. He feels the burn even before the tip touches his skin. He groans through gritted teeth as his knees give out completely. The cigarette is pulled away, and a cool breath travels over the new wound. When the breath leaves, the burn returns. Over and over breath follows burn until Loki swears he can no longer feel the difference.

“No more chains,” the god moans. “I swear. No more chains.” He gets another backhanded slap.

“Damn straight.” Steve turns Loki roughly around to face the wall. 

Nothing happens for several long moments, and the god is suddenly afraid that he’s been left. But then he feels a hand in his hair just before it is grabbed and yanked back. He feels the press of lips against his cheek.

“Congratulations, Kitten. You’ve learned your lesson.” Steve’s free hand presses against Loki’s stomach then travels down. “Now comes your reward.” His fingers slip inside the leather and squeeze the cock inside.

Steve lets go of the god’s hair. Both his hands are used to untie Loki’s trousers and push them down and off the straining body. He forces his lover’s legs apart. His hands separate the ass in front of him, and he thrusts in forcefully.

Loki yowls as he’s suddenly filled, a chest pushing against his back. He feels the cock begin to leave him. It does so easily, and the god knows that at least lubricant was used. The thought barely finishes when he’s filled again. His body shakes from the overwhelming sensation, the pressure of the cock, and the body pressed against his.

The thrusts gain momentum, and he can hear his lover grunting with each push. And then he feels it, feels the nerves shooting a wave of pleasure through his entire system. He moans. He waits for the next wave. But Steve shifts, and it doesn’t come.

The artist knows exactly what he’s doing. As soon as he hears Loki, he recognizes that spot for what it is. He quickly shifts away from it. He doesn’t want the god to come yet. He isn’t ready. Besides, he takes a certain delight from letting his lover taste the intense pleasure and then denying it. He goes back to that spot every third or fourth thrust then immediately abandons it again.

Loki is jerking against the ropes, writhing against the wall. He knows the Captain is teasing him, dragging him to the brink and then forcing him away from it. “Darling. Darling, please!”

Only when Steve feels the beginnings of his own orgasm does he finally begin to pound against his lover’s prostrate. He runs his hands up and down Loki’s body as his own hips move in and out with single-minded determination. He bites his lover’s shoulder. He runs his hands up his lover’s arms and grabs the bound wrists. He vocalizes with each breath and each thrust. And Loki’s voice is right there with his, the body taking everything he’s giving and wanting more.

It’s too much, but he can’t stop. And then he feels the muscles around his cock contract, and his voice joins Loki’s as their bodies succumb to that pleasure they only get from each other.

All Steve can do is hold on and press his lover against the wall as he rides out his orgasm in great, heaving, moaning breaths.

Loki is the first to speak. His voice sounds as spent and satisfied as he feels. “I should chain you up more often.”

The sound of Steve’s laugh fills him with joy, and he can’t imagine anything better than what he’s feeling right now.

Steve gently lets go of Loki. After throwing the condom away, he unties the god and kisses the newly freed wrists. Then he leads the god to the bed, and they get under the covers.

The artist wraps his arms around his muse. “Happy, Kitten?”

“Very.”

“Then don’t leave.”

When Loki responds the he wasn’t planning on leaving till the morning, Steve asks him not to leave then, either. “I want you to stay. I want you to stay all the time.”

Loki lets out a small sigh. “I told you –“

“I know what you told me, and I don’t care.”

“And when Stark or Banner or one of the other Avengers comes to visit?”

“They already know I have a cat named Loki. They don’t come very often. And when they do, you can transform into the cat.”

Loki considers it seriously. “Do you really wish me to stay here?” He’s answered with a kiss. “I’ll need to go to Atlantis to get my things and let King Namor know.” He can feel his lover tense up. “I’ll only tell Namor that I no longer need his hospitality. And then I’ll be back here with you for as long as you’ll have me.”

Steve kisses him and holds him just a bit closer.

The phone rings.

The soldier grudgingly gets out of bed to check who could be calling him. It’s Dr. Banner. He answers by immediately saying he’s okay. The conversation is short and filled with Steve saying in various ways that he’s better. Finally he adds, “I don’t want to contact Loki ever again…Tell Stark I want no part in it. In fact, tell Stark I don’t want to be a part of anything he’s involved in…No…No…I don’t want to talk…Hi, Tony…No…Maybe because you lied to me. You used me…Yeah, well, that’s too bad…I’m hanging up now. Don’t call me again. And don’t come by if you don’t want to end up in the hospital.”

Steve hangs up the phone and returns to bed. Loki’s arms wrap around him.

“I’m sorry about Bruce and Tony.”

“It’s all right, Darling. They know better now. Don’t expect me to answer any more of your little notes, though.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t be leaving any.” The Captain still feels guilty about what happened, though. He tries to apologize again but is stopped with a kiss. And that is the last they speak of it.


	24. To Discover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve takes a personal day, which worries Natasha who decides to visit. Tony and Thor also visit Steve and make a discovery. Loki gets a new kind of punishment
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Thor & Jane, Tony & Pepper, Thor & Tony, Thor & Tony & Pepper, Thor & Fandral  
>  **Explicit Content:** Bondage, Oral Sex, Anal Sex

Bruce is checking his email when Tony walks in. There is something about what happened yesterday that is bugging the billionaire.

“You mean other than us almost getting Steve killed?”

“That’s just it,” Tony exclaims. “While it was happening, I would have bet my life we were about to watch Captain America get raped and murdered. But then Loki just backed off and left. I find that odd. Don’t you find that odd?”

At this point, Bruce is just glad nothing like that happened. Although, he is concerned about Steve’s state of mind after being tied down and manhandled. The scientist thinks they should suggest the soldier talk to someone about it.

“But why did he stop and leave? It doesn’t make sense. I’ve watched the footage over and over again. And the only thing that changed is Steve’s tone of voice.” He shakes his head and says again, “It just doesn’t make sense…unless my other theory is correct.”

This peaks Bruce’s interest. “What other theory?”

Tony waves away the question dismissively. “That’s not important.”

“Well, who’s going to help you test it?”

“Thor,” the billionaire replies matter-of-factly.

Bruce looks at the man in the faded Iron Maiden t-shirt. “Do I even want to know?”

“Probably not.”

A few minutes later, Natasha Romanoff walks briskly in. “What did you two do?” she demands.

“Besides saving the world half a dozen times and leading humanity into a new Golden Age?” Tony rolls his eyes. “Okay maybe not so much the second thing, but we definitely did the first.”

The spy looks at him coldly. “I mean to Steve. What did you do to Steve?”

The billionaire drops the cocky attitude. “Why? What did he say?”

“Nothing. He called in to say he was taking a personal day. He never takes a personal day.”

“I’m confused,” Bruce responds. “What does that have to do with us?”

Her green eyes dart from one to the other. “He told me…about Loki.”

“What about Loki?” Tony asks, sure Steve wouldn’t have told her much of anything.

“Everything,” she replies coolly.

“Well,” the billionaire scoffs, “obviously not everything if you think we did something but don’t know what it is.”

Sometimes she really hates Stark. “I know about his infatuation and how you went through his sketchbook and discovered it.”

Tony and Natasha stare at each other while Bruce’s eyes move between them and his hands and the screen in front of him and the clock on the wall and the door and back again.

“So he took a personal day. I take personal days all the time,” Tony notes.

Natasha is ready with a response. “That’s because you’re irresponsible, the complete opposite of Captain Rogers. I’m worried.”

“Did you call him?” Bruce asks.

Her eyes soften. “I didn’t want to bother him before getting all the facts.” She turns to Bruce. “Do you have any idea what happened?” When she sees his eyes immediately look to Tony, Natasha knows they’re involved.

xxx

Steve sighs when his phone rings. He only gets calls from S.H.I.E.L.D. or Stark, and he really doesn’t want to deal with either one. He checks the screen and is surprised to see Natasha’s name.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Steve. It’s Natasha. I’m just calling to see if you’re okay.”

The soldier assures her that he’s fine but is surprised by her call. Natasha offers her ear if he needs to talk about anything. When he asks what spurred the offer, she says simply, “You took a personal day.”

He chuckles. “I believe that’s allowed.”

“It is. It’s just very unlike you. I thought something might be wrong.”

“I thank you for your concern, but I’m fine.” When that is met with silence, he adds, “Really, Natasha, I’m fine. I just needed a day off.”

Loki appears then, a few scrolls and books in his arms. Steve points to the phone. The god nods his understanding.

“I’m not doing anything today, just drawing.”

Although his voice sounds perfectly normal, Natasha still wants to make sure. “Would you mind a visitor? I was hoping to get a look at your sketchbook.” Although he can’t see it, the agent rolls her eyes at her own words. She hopes he doesn’t know the non-literal meaning of that phrase.

Steve mouths to his lover that Natasha wants to come over. Loki shrugs. It figures that his first official day living with the artist would include a visitor.

“Yeah, sure. I mean, yes, come over. But only if you agree to let me draw you,” he adds.

“I’ll be there in an hour.”

And exactly one hour later, enough time for Loki and Steve to clean up the apartment and hide anything incriminating, there is a knock on their door. The artist waits until the only other occupant is a black cat before opening it.

“Hello, Tasha. Please come in.”

The soldier looks well enough to Natasha. In fact, he looks rather happy. She comments on that, and he immediately goes to pet the cat before getting his sketchbook.

“We’ll see what you think of me after you take a look at that.” He hands her his drawings just before they sit at the table.

Natasha begins looking through it, asking questions about the people in the images, the first of which are of skyscrapers and cityscapes and some of his old friends. Soon she sees herself and the other Avengers. They appear to have been done quickly. The essence and attitude of each of them is spot on even if all of the features are not.

Seeing a drawing of Tony reminds her of her earlier conversation with him. When she tells Steve that she saw Stark and Banner earlier, he shrugs, and his eyes darken slightly.

“They did something, didn’t they,” she states.

“I’d rather not talk about it. “ But the memory of being chained to the chair still comes. The cat jumps on the artist’s lap and rubs against his chest. His hand pets the black fur automatically. It helps. He points to a drawing of the spy and tells her he knows the nose is wrong but hopes to do better with her sitting for him.

Natasha doesn’t press the matter. He’ll tell her when he’s ready, or she’ll figure it out. She continues to look through the sketchbook.

She is taken aback at the first image of the man in the bed. The charcoal gives it a sensual quality. The next one is similar, a study in the anatomy of the back. The third one, though, the third one shows the same back with a few wounds. And then it’s picture after picture of the same man in varying states of undress and injury. Some are truly disturbing. Some show a man lost and alone. All bear a passing resemblance to Loki. And then she comes to a picture that can be of no one else. He’s in bed, the sheets around his hips, the look on his face one of peace and contentment.

“This is the one, isn’t it? The one where they knew how you felt.”

“Yes.”

“It’s beautiful. And it’s strange. I could never imagine seeing that expression on Loki’s face, and yet here it is.” Natasha looks at it for another moment before turning her eyes to Steve. “However did you manage it?”

His blue eyes never leave the drawing as his hand continues running through the black fur. “That’s how I imagine him, when he’s happy…when he lets me love him.” His smile is wistful. “You think I’m stupid, right?”

“Not stupid. Romantic. Silly. Optimistic. Foolish.” She wishes she could banish Loki from his mind. Thinking so much about the god can’t be good for him. And thinking that he can change the Asgardian? It will only lead to heartache. But maybe that’s what is needed.

Natasha places her hand over his, a rare gesture for her. “You should forget about him. Even if he did return your feelings, he’d only hurt you.”

A loud meow answers her. She sees the black cat trying to climb up Steve’s shirt.

“Not now, Kitten,” he says just before kissing the top of the creature’s head and setting him on the floor. “I’m going to draw Natasha. Occupy yourself until I’m done.”

He fetches his pencils and then takes the sketchbook from the spy.

“Is there someplace in particular you want me?”

“Nope. You’re fine there.” He studies her before setting pencil to paper. Natasha becomes terribly self-conscious under his gaze. “Relax,” Steve says with a smile. “You’d think I was torturing you.” 

xxx

Steve and Loki are alone again, kissing and talking. The artist asks how it went with Namor. The god tells him it was uneventful with very few questions.

Loki is wearing a black v-neck t-shirt and blue jeans, and Steve cautiously touches the bruise that is clearly visible around the pale neck.

“I’m so sorry, Kitten.”

“I’m not.” He takes Steve’s hand and kisses the fingers. He kisses the palm next and then places the hand around his throat. “It’s a mark of our trust.”

Steve is overwhelmed by the gesture. He can’t speak. So he does the only thing he can think of to do, he presses his lips to Loki’s. The god responds immediately, opening his mouth to allow his lover access. And just as their passions are beginning to rise, there is a knock on the door.

The artist presses his forehead to his muse, closes his eyes, and groans. “Who is it?” he calls.

A familiar voice replies, “If I tell you, you may not open the door.”

“Tony,” Steve sighs. He runs a hand through Loki’s hair then turns to the door. He mouths an ‘I’m sorry’ then gets up. “Just a moment.”

Loki is back in cat form before Steve places his hand on the doorknob.

As soon as the door is opened, Tony says, “Hey, Cap. Just comin’ to check on ya.” He pushes the soldier out of the way.

“Please come in,” Steve says after the billionaire is already inside. He starts to close the door but feels someone push against it.

Thor steps into the apartment, and the door is officially closed.

“How ya feelin’, buddy?” Tony asks as he looks around.

Before the artist can answer, Thor’s voice utters a name. “Loki?” It is amazing how much emotion that one word holds.

Thor is looking at the cat crouching on the bed. The black fur is standing on end, and there is a look of murder in its green eyes.

“Yes,” Steve says as he quickly moves and takes the creature in his arms. “This is my cat Loki. The one I named Loki.” He holds the black-haired god against his chest.

Thor looks into Steve’s eyes. He is momentarily confused. “You…named him Loki?”

“Yes,” Tony replies emphatically and hits Thor’s chest with the back of his hand. “Don’t you remember, Sparticus? I told you he had a black cat named Loki.”

Thor knows he must say something even if that means hurting his friend. “That cat –“

“Is a stray,” Steve finishes for him.

This confuses Thor even more. It’s almost as if the Captain knew what he was going to say and deliberately stopped him. “How did you come by him?” the God of Thunder asks.

“He followed me home one night.”

“Boy Scout probably gave him some milk,” Tony says as he studies the two men.

“I gave him what he needed,” Steve replies cryptically. “He’s a good cat,” he tells Thor. “He hasn’t hurt anyone…not since we…adopted each other.”

“Things are not always as they appear to be,” Thor tells him.

Steve’s words are deliberate. “I know. I know what they appear to be. And I know what they actually are.” How many more hints does he need to give?

“And you’ve grown close to…this cat?” Thor asks.

“Yes,” Steve tells him. “Very.”

“That is unwise. Strays will often let you down.”

“Not if you treat them with respect.”

Thor’s nostrils flare in anger. “Are you saying I did not treat my brother with respect?”

That catches the billionaire’s attention. He finds he has trouble suppressing the smile starting to form at the corners of his mouth.

“Thor,” Steve begins slowly. He can feel Tony’s eyes on them. If he doesn’t think of something soon, the billionaire will realize Loki the cat is really Loki the god. He can’t let that happen, assuming it hasn’t already. “I don’t really know what went on between you and your brother. All I know is that _this_ Loki is mine. He cares for me, and I care for him. And if you hurt him, you’ll have to answer to me.”

“Did I miss something?” Tony asks innocently. “I don’t remember hearing anyone saying anything about hurting your cat.”

The God of Thunder and the Super Soldier continue to glare at each other.

Thor understands now, but he needs a little more information to take back to his father on Asgard. “Does Loki always stay with you?”

“No.”

“Do you know where he goes when he’s not with you?”

“No.”

“Just to be clear,” Tony interrupts, “at this point we all know that the cat is really the real Loki…really…right?”

“Yes,” Thor says in a low rumble. “That creature in Steve’s arms is my brother Loki.”

The cat jumps down to the ground. Loki rises in its place. There is a dull anger in his green eyes. “Hello, Thor. Once again you come to ruin my happiness.”

But the God of Thunder’s eyes become full of concern as they rest above the collar of the black shirt. “Brother, your throat. Who has hurt you?”

Loki’s hand immediately touches the bruise.

“Your wrists,” Thor exclaims, making Loki drop his hand quickly. “Tell me who dared hurt you! I will smite them with my hammer.”

The Trickster steps protectively in front of Steve. “You will do nothing of the sort.”

“Ho-ly shit,” Tony says as realization dawns. “Holy shit.”

“What?” Thor asks.

“Loki’s a submissive, and Cap’s his partner.” Even as the billionaire says it, he can’t quite believe it. “Holy shit.”

The look on the blond god’s face clearly indicates that he does not understand.

“What he means,” Loki explains, “is that before Steve fucks me, I like to be tied up and beaten.”

“Loki,” Steve’s voice admonishes softly. That’s none of their business.

Thor turns on the soldier. “You dare fuck my brother?!”

“I want it, Thor!” Loki tells him, a twinkle in his eye. “I beg for it. I plead for it. And when he delivers, it is like nothing I’ve ever felt before.”

“Better than Fandral?” Thor asks apprehensively.

“Fandral? Fandral has no imagination. Really, Brother, if Fandral is your favorite, you must sleep with more men.”

“Wait. You fuck guys?” Tony asks Thor. And then his mind starts reeling. What’s it like to fuck a god? That’s a hell of an entry for a bucket list, and how many people can say they fucked a god…no one except Steve and that Jane Foster chick. Is it good? It must be good. Not that he could or would. He’s in a committed relationship with Pepper, and Pepper would not be happy if he slept with Thor. Not that he wants to sleep with Thor. He likes women. And yes he went through an experimental phase, but that was a long time ago. But with a god in the realm of possibilities, he can’t help but wonder. And maybe Pepper would wonder, too, and they could try it together so long as he got to experience some of it, but Pepper has never been that adventurous. And, holy shit, Steve _is_ sleeping with Loki and hurting him, too, and who knew Steve was the dominatrix…dominater?...domina-whatever-the-male-equivalent-of-trix-is type? And, oh God, those drawings were really of Loki after Steve had gotten through with him. He’s not sure whether he’s turned on or disgusted. Steve? Steve did those things? And all of these thoughts flow through his brain in the matter of two seconds until Thor’s voice brings him back to the current conversation.

“You know I prefer women, always have.”

“And _Fandral_ was one of the few men you chose?”

“We were drunk. He was willing. I was horny…But I was on top. I was always on top.”

“It’s Fandral. The Lady Sif would be on top if they fucked.”

“That’s…not…,” Thor sputters. “You are changing the subject.” He turns to the soldier. “Captain Rogers, you have hurt my brother. Once I return him to Asgard, we will settle this as warriors.”

Loki can’t believe his brother’s hard-headedness. “You shall not harm Captain Rogers. If you –“

“Loki, enough!” Steve commands. He doesn’t have to wait for Loki to hush. He looks directly at Thor. “You and Asgard had your chance. You had him, and he escaped. And it took you, what, 8 days to discover he was gone? You had your chance,” he repeats. “He’s mine now. And you can’t have him back. And if I have to fight all of Asgard and all of S.H.I.E.L.D. to keep him, I will.”

“You would defy Asgard and S.H.I.E.L.D.? You would defy your friends?”

There is a certainty and a directness in the deep blue eyes of the soldier. “Loki is under my protection.”

“And Steve is under mine,” the Trickster tells them.

“I can’t believe you’d choose him over us,” Tony murmurs to Steve. But he knows Steve is probably being naïve, equating sex with love. And that makes Tony think about sex with gods again.

Thor looks from his brother to the soldier and back again. He knows their fate is in his hands. It is a cruel choice, but one he must make. “My father expects me to send him back.”

Steve replies, “Your father doesn’t know he’s here.”

There is a pause before Loki speaks. “I won’t return to Asgard willingly.” The next words prick his eyes as he forces them from his lips. “If you ever loved me –“

“Don’t you dare!” Thor rumbles. “You are my brother. I never stopped loving you. But you betrayed me over and over again. How do I know you will not betray Steve as you betrayed me?”

The dark-haired god has no answer other than, “I love him.”

“You once loved _me_ ,” Thor reminds him.

“He still does,” Steve reveals. “Thor, he hasn’t hurt anyone since he’s been with me. That’s what matters, isn’t it? Asgard couldn’t hold him. I can,” he declares as he places a hand on Loki’s shoulder. “Asgard neglected him. I won’t. Asgard doesn’t deserve him.”

“And you do?” the fair-haired god replies. “You do when you treat him thusly?” He gestures at the bruises.

There is only certainty in Steve’s face and voice. “Yes. It’s what he wants. It’s what he needs. It’s what we both need.”

Tony rolls his eyes at the melodrama.

Thor nods. “Well you are correct about one thing. Asgard does not deserve him. Keep him then. But know that it will not end well. And when the others learn of this, they will turn on you. They will turn on all of us.”

“Then we’ll just have to make sure they never find out,” Steve replies simply.

All eyes turn to Tony Stark.

When he notices Thor looking at him, his eyes glance around and see the others are, too. “They’re going to find out. I found out. It wasn’t exactly difficult.”

“But you’re a genius.” Steve’s voice has a slight mocking tone. “Isn’t that what you’re always telling us?”

“Well, yeah, ‘cause I am. Which is why I figured it out first. But they’re going to figure it out, too. And they’ll feel just as betrayed as I do. But they won’t handle it as well.”

“We could always kill him.”

“Loki,” Steve admonishes. When he looks back at the billionaire, he notices the brown eyes quickly moving over the muscular form of Thor again. He smiles. “Thor: God of Thunder. You know, Thor taught Loki this thing where little, tiny lightning bolts strike your skin. It’s the most amazing thing I’ve ever experienced.” He has Tony’s attention now. “There’s nothing I could compare it to. It’s…well, you just have to feel it. Loki, why don’t you give him a taste?”

Thor is taken aback. “Loki has performed that on you?”

Steve nods and orders his lover again to give Tony a sample. Loki continues to hesitate. Steve’s smile fades. “That wasn’t a request, Loki. Tony, hold out your arm. Loki, give him a taste.”

Loki silently refuses. That was meant for Steve and Steve alone. But he knows he should not be disobeying orders, and so he’s torn. But before he makes a final decision, Thor’s hand reaches out and hovers over Tony’s arm. The God of Thunder summons the lightning, and the tiny bolts of electricity begin to leap off his palm.

“Jesus Christ,” Tony exhales as his eyes open wide. Steve wasn’t lying when he said it was amazing. In fact, amazing may be an understatement.

“I have never used this on a human,” Thor confesses. He watches Stark’s reaction, is intrigued by it.

“That’s probably enough,” Steve tells Thor before speaking to the billionaire. “Now imagine that over your chest…your abdomen…your thighs…your dick.”

“Holy fuck,” Tony mutters again as his eyes automatically glance up at Thor. He’s imagining it all right. He suddenly can’t imagine anything else.

“You’re supposed to be a ladies’ man, aren’t you, Tony? You and Thor should go have a drink…swap stories…techniques.”

Tony tears his eyes away from Thor. “Oh, I know what you’re doing, Dungeon Mistress Stephanie. You’re trying to distract me with He-Man over here so I won’t tell the others about you two.”

Steve’s eyes widen in innocent protest, and he claims he was just reminded of the technique by Thor’s presence.

“Stark,” Loki begins. “It pains me to ask anything of you. But I do not ask for myself. Steve’s personal life is no one’s business.”

“Let me cut you off right there, Fifty-Shades-of-Loki. I might agree with you if you weren’t the person he was sleeping with. But it’s hard to say it’s no one’s business when you’re enemy number one.” He sighs then tells them Bruce and Natasha already know of Steve’s ‘crush’. He notes that Loki’s lack of criminal hijinks works in their favor as does the incident with the Doombots. “Speaking of which, how did you know to show up?”

Steve answers for Loki. “I asked him to come. He did. Let’s leave it at that.”

Tony shrugs. He’ll find out later. He turns to Thor and asks the blond Asgardian if he’s really okay with this. When he gets a reluctant nod, he says, “It doesn’t change the fact that you withheld information from us. You betrayed us, your team.” He puts his hands on his hips and sighs. “I need to think about this…and sleep on it…and most definitely drink on it.”

“I, too, could use a drink.”

“Come on, big guy. Let’s leave these two to do things I definitely do _not_ want to know about.” He turns to Steve. “I want a full report tomorrow…with details.”

Steve smiles. “I thought you didn’t want to know, Stark.”

Tony shurgs and turns. He waves as he walks to the door. He leaves with Thor, and Steve and Loki are once again alone.

They stand in silence for a long while before Steve speaks. “You disobeyed me, Kitten.”

Loki apologizes.

“It’s not enough. Go stand next to the t.v.” Steve gets the sleeping mask from the duffel bag and goes to put it over his lover’s eyes. “You’re going to stand here for 30 minutes. You are not allowed to speak. You are not allowed to remove the mask. Nod if you understand.”

The god nods once. The mask is snug but he can see a bit of light coming in along the bottom. And he can still hear. Steve is drawing. He hears the pencil scratch against the paper. Damn. If the artist gets too involved in his drawing, Loki could remain there for hours. He mustn’t think like that. Steve would not forget him. Damn Stark. It’s the billionaire’s fault that he’s here.

Loki wonders how much time has elapsed before again returning his thoughts to Stark. He can’t help but wonder if this new punishment has something to do with the playboy’s involvement. He didn’t obey, because the lightning was meant to be their’s alone. He wants Steve to understand that.

“Darling? I only disobeyed, because I didn’t want to share that with him. It’s ours.”

“I know, Kitten,” Steve’s voice comes. “But now we have to start the clock again.”

Loki’s heart sinks. He knew he wasn’t allowed to speak, but he did it anyway. And he’s faced with the knowledge that the initial fault does not lie with Stark, not really. It was Thor’s fault. Thor was the one who recognized him. Thor was the one who ruined everything…again.

_Loki is skipping the fighting lesson for the second time in three days. It isn’t as though their teacher or anyone else cares if he is there or not. He doesn’t need to be reminded of how much better Thor is at everything. Well, not everything, not strategy and history._

_The young, dark-haired god is sneaking out of the kitchens with two freshly-baked rolls warm in his hands and is on his way to his favorite tree to eat them when he hears small mewing noises. His curiosity again gets the better of him, and he goes to investigate. He finds three kittens fumbling in the tall grass. Their mother is nowhere to be found._

_Loki is immediately enamored and decides to adopt them. It’s true his parents have told him in no uncertain terms that they are not allowed to have pets. But this is different. These cats need him. One is golden. The second is white with tan spots. The third is mostly brown but the paws, nose, and last inch of its tail is white. He feeds them pieces of bread and sneaks them into his room._

_Thor knows something is amiss when he sees Loki hiding food in a napkin during dinner. The blond youth confronts his younger brother in the hallway near their rooms. Loki is secretly happy. He wants to tell Thor but makes his brother swear on everything imaginable not to tell their father._

_Loki makes Thor enter the room quickly and introduces him to the kittens. Both brothers feed the cats from the food Loki squirreled away. They have fun playing with them and name them together: Thorina, Reya, and Tippin._

_Thor wants to take them back to his room. But they are Loki’s cats. He found them. The blond insists on at least taking Thorina, but Loki doesn’t want to separate them. They are family, and family should stay together. Thor threatens to tell Odin, which frightens and angers his brother bringing stinging tears to the green eyes. Loki relents but only after Thor promises to bring Thorina back in the morning._

_Thor is true to his word, and the three cats are reunited._

_Loki goes to the fighting lesson that day. He does not want to do anything that might jeopardize the lives of the kittens._

_Sif insists on joining the lesson. She is angry as usual. Loki doesn’t know if she’s angry because Fandral doesn’t notice her or because she wants to be a man. Either way, he does not care and leaves her alone. Unfortunately, he gets paired with her. They are busy sparring when sounds of a fight break out._

_Thor and Volstagg are hitting each other, which wouldn’t be unusual here except that they are wrestling on the ground with no form and completely ignoring the day’s lessons. The teacher tries to break them up and gets a blow to the jaw by Thor for his trouble. He picks them up and drags them to Odin. Loki follows._

_Odin is displeased. He has told Thor time and again that the young prince must pay attention to his lessons and do whatever the teacher says. He is especially angry at Thor’s behavior. He will be punished._

_Thor wonders why he must get punished for this when his brother is also disobeying Odin’s orders. Loki’s heart sinks. Thor’s eyes widen as he realizes his mistake. When Odin asks what his son meant as Loki did not interrupt the lesson with a fight, Thor tells him nothing, says he was mistaken. But Odin knows it is a lie. He tells Thor that everyone will be punished if his son does not explain. Those are the last words the young Trickster hears before running off._

_Loki immediately goes to his room to get Thorina, Reya, and Tippin. He gathers them in his arms and rushes to get them outside. He’s stopped by Odin glaring down at him._

_“They have no parents,” Loki tries to explain. He swears he sees Odin’s glare soften, but the King of Asgard does not relent._

_Odin informs the child that the cats must survive on their own. He says he understands Loki’s desire to help the kittens but that it is not their place to interfere in the natural course of things. Then he informs Loki that he will be punished alongside Thor for their disobedience._

Loki feels the tears trickling down. He hadn’t thought about those cats in ages. He isn’t quite sure why he’s thinking of them now. And he finds the memory ironic given the circumstances of his own adoption. The god cannot help but wonder if Odin had been regretting his decision and wished he had treated Loki as he would have Loki treat the cats. All he truly knows is that Steve would never show such disregard for a living creature.

Steve’s order was simple. It hurt no one. He should have obeyed. He has no one to blame but himself.

He wants to tell Steve that he loves him, that he understands, that he’ll do better next time, but he isn’t allowed to speak. So he holds his tongue and practices in his head what he wishes to say as soon as he is allowed.

Steve has been drawing and watching Loki as the time slowly passes. When Loki speaks, he wants to stop the punishment but doesn’t. This is, after all, what Loki came to him for. And so he tries to keep himself busy by drawing. And then he notices the tears. That’s when he starts to check the clock every minute or so.

As soon as the 30 minutes are up, he rushes to the god and removes the blindfold. Their arms wrap around each other. And all the words that Loki had been practicing are forgotten.

“I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

Loki tries to explain, but the words catch in his throat. Instead he kisses his lover with a deep, passionate need. “It wasn’t you, Darling,” he finally replies. “It was an old memory, one I’d forgotten I had.”

“Thor?”

“Thor…and Odin.”

“I’m sorry. I read about this on some stupid website. I shouldn’t have tried it.”

“No,” Loki replies hurriedly. “It was an interesting change…the complete opposite of what I normally experience.”

Steve is curious. “What do you experience?”

Loki tries to explain how the pain takes him out of his head and makes him exist in the moment and cherish it and accept it. But with this, there was only his head. And it required a different kind of acceptance. And there is another difference. The pain makes him want to fuck, to feel Steve driving into him, but he needs something kinder right now. He needs love. He needs tenderness. He needs acceptance.

A soft smile graces Steve’s lips. He kisses Loki once before guiding him to the bed. The artist undresses the god first and then himself. Then they are naked under the covers, and Steve’s mouth is covering the fair skin with gentle kisses.

The artist only stops to get two handkerchiefs and two ropes from their duffel bag. He gently ties a handkerchief around each of Loki’s wrists. Then he ties the ropes over them and ties the other end to the bed. The god is smiling shyly throughout.

Then Steve’s lips and hands are again flowing over Loki’s skin, the scars from the previous night’s activities still very present. The green eyes are closed, and his body is hovering between relaxation and stimulation. And then he feels that wonderfully pouty mouth on his neck. It’s sucking at the skin over his carotid artery, causing his heart rate to increase and his breath to deepen. A hand travels over his skin in long strokes.

Steve raises his head. He slides two of his fingers into the god’s mouth and watches as Loki sucks on them. Their eyes meet. The artist grinds his hips down against his lover. Both are becoming aroused. Steve grinds down again.

“Is this all right, Kitten? Is it good?”

Loki nods twice, the fingers in his mouth making it difficult to speak. They are removed and immediately replaced with Steve’s tongue. Loki moans as his lover quietly invades his mouth with teasing caresses. He feels the wet fingers slide down his chest and into his pubic hair. His mouth is freed once again, and he watches as Steve slides down his body.

His back arches up with the first lick. He moans with the second. His eyes close with the third. And he whispers his lover’s name with the fourth.

Warm wet kisses begin travelling up his stomach, make a long, languid stop at his belly button, and then begin to trail over his skin once again. Loki tries to lower his arms in order to touch his lover, but the ropes prevent it. He had forgotten. He feels the frustration it brings and silently thanks his lover for the resulting increase in arousal.

Steve can’t decide how he wants to experience Loki. And so his mouth travels slowly from lips to cock to lips again. Each time his tongue brushes up against Loki’s manhood, he feels the god go harder. He finally encloses it in his mouth. But after his lips glide up and down the shaft a few times, the artist realizes he wants to see those beautiful green eyes. He gives the tip a final, hard suck before letting it go.

Kisses again travel up Loki’s body, this time along the left side. Blue eyes are suddenly staring into his own. The god bends his knees and tilts his pelvis up, a silent invitation.

Steve shifts away slightly to get the condoms and lubricant. When the rubber is in place, he lubricates his fingers and begins fondling his lover’s anus.

Brow knitted in uncomfortable pleasure, Loki moans as he tries to help Steve enter him. Finally a single finger is within him, stroking his insides as though he were a harp.

“My Darling,” Loki moans as he moves his body to achieve more contact.

A second finger joins the first, touching even more of the god. Steve watches his lover’s face as he continues his strokes. The lips are parted. The eyes are half-closed. The breaths are ragged and punctuated by the occasional moan. He adds a third finger partly to watch Loki’s reaction and partly because he wants so badly to be inside the god. He stretches the entrance as he continues to create a gentle friction within it.

Loki nods. He’s ready. He feels the artist’s hand leave him.

Steve gently enters his lover. His cock is caressed by the tightness around him. He’ll never stop loving this, will never get bored with the sensation of Loki engulfing him. Once he is halfway in, the artist stops. He pulls almost all the way out and then gently enters again. He goes in a bit farther this time. He pulls out again and begins to set a slow, steady rhythm, one that matches Loki’s deep breathing.

Arms begin to strain against the ropes. Loki wants to hold his lover, to pull him close. The only way he can do that is by wrapping his legs around the muscular waist. He does this just before he starts to move against Steve, trying to get more of the man within him. His cock slides against Steve’s stomach, the tip in constant stimulation as his lover rocks back and forth into him.

Steve finally lowers himself flat onto his lover’s body. His mouth is back on the slender neck with its long purple bruise. He nibbles at Loki’s ear, runs his hands through Loki’s hair. He hears himself moan and grunt as he begins to pick up the pace.

“I love you,” the artist groans as he feels the slickness of pre-cum against his skin.

“Deeper,” Loki answers. “Closer.”

Steve thrusts harder but still tries to keep the movements gentle. Even as his body is screaming to lose himself in the thrusting, he fights against it. He hears his own breathing loud and foreign as he clings to Loki’s body, which ruts against him with a ferocity that surprises the artist.

Loki is close. He feels Steve so frustratingly close to that bundle of nerves within him, but the artist never quite reaches it. The god shifts with each thrust until that amazing wave of pleasure shoots through his body. His back arches up again as a shuddering moan escapes his throat. He feels the new momentum in Steve’s movements after that. Feeling is just about all he can do. No thoughts remain in his mind for long, not when there is Steve holding him, filling him, making his body tremble in such intense pleasure.

Steve slows suddenly, feeling his body is on the brink of its release. His thrusts are deliberate, focused. He’s moaning with each one and with Loki. Then his body tenses as he continues to thrust as though trying to drive the seed (currently spilling into the condom) deeper into his lover.

The sound of Steve’s release brings Loki that much closer to his own. And as the artist’s orgasm begins to decline, his own body convulses, and he ejaculates onto his lover’s stomach with a shudder and a moan.

Steve throws away the condom before untying his lover. The ropes come off first. Then the handkerchiefs are gently removed and a kiss placed on each newly exposed wrist. He holds Loki close, the god’s back against his chest.

“Are you okay?” Steve asks.

Loki smiles. “I have you. I am safe…for now. And with any luck, Stark and Thor are getting drunk and will end up sleeping together.”

“They both have girlfriends,” Steve notes.

The god chuckles. “That didn’t stop you from trying to set them up, though, did it?”

“It was a distraction.” His hand continues to stroke Loki’s skin, feeling the strength of the muscles beneath. He kisses the shoulder in front of him. “It’s been a strange couple of days.”

“Indeed.”

There is silence as Steve’s brain begins to go over everything that was said today. “Tony’s right. Everyone’s going to find out sooner or later.”

Loki closes his eyes to gain strength. “Thor will probably tell them. He won’t be able to help himself. It will simply slip out, and everyone will know.” He takes a breath. “You’ll want to call this off then, I suppose.”

“No, Kitten. Never. Not if I can help it.” He kisses Loki’s shoulder again. “You’re my sweet Kitten…my sweet, gorgeous, intoxicating Kitten. And no one gets to have you but me.”

The god turns just enough to be able to kiss the artist then settles back down. “I believe you. And I love you for that. I only ask that, should the situation change, you let me go before allowing them to take me.”

“I promise,” Steve replies without hesitation and holds the god just a little bit tighter.


	25. To Imagine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve teaches Loki how to eat with Chopsticks. Tony and Thor discuss Loki. Tony takes a much needed shower.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Thor & Jane, Tony & Pepper, Tony & Thor & Pepper & Jane (explicit)  
>  Masturbation with Vivid Fantasies

Steve is getting hungry. He and Loki are still in bed. They’ve discussed Tony and Thor’s visit from earlier in the day as much as they can stand and have been enjoying the silence of each other’s company. But then his stomach grumbles.

The sound causes Loki to smile. He runs a hand over the soldier’s tummy. “And what would my lover like to eat?”

“I was thinking Chinatown.”

“You wish to eat Chinatown?” the god teases. “That seems rather extreme.”

“No, Kitten. I thought we’d go back to the place we went last time.”

“But you promised…”

Steve searches his memory. What did he promise? Did they discuss dinner already? Does it have something to do with Chinatown? And then he remembers. “Chopsticks. Of course. I’ll tell you what, Kitten, why don’t we order take-out, and I’ll teach you tonight. Does that sound okay?”

Loki gives Steve a soft kiss. “That sounds perfect.”

Take-out is ordered and delivered. Chopsticks are on the table. Steve walks through the basic steps. He places the first chopstick in Loki’s hand and then the second. They start with a large piece of chicken. Steve covers Loki’s hand with his own, and they pick up the piece of meat. It’s lifted to the god’s mouth, but before it gets there, the artist forces the hand back down.

Loki tries it on his own. The result is wobbly, but the chicken ends up in his mouth. Green eyes look to the teacher and get an approving look. He feels rather proud of himself.

They do this over and over with gradually smaller pieces until Loki can feed himself without dropping too much. He isn’t an expert by any means, but he doesn’t feel like a complete incompetent either.

They finish dinner then get back into bed to watch a movie. Steve puts in the 1976 version of King Kong. The artist is disappointed by the changes to the story, but he supposes that oil and environmentalism were important issues during that time. (Not important enough to solve, apparently, as they are still being debated today.) Ultimately, both men agree that it isn’t as good as the original.

xxx

Tony knows better than to try to out-drink Thor. Hell, he knows better than to try to keep up. He made that mistake before, and he doesn’t plan on making it again. But just in case his baser instincts take over, they go straight to Stark Tower.

Thor is given beer. Tony pours himself whiskey. They sit on the couch and discuss the revelations of the day.

“So Cap and Loki…Who’d a thunk?”

“But you knew,” Thor insists. “You asked if I would recognize Loki in another form.”

“I suspected,” Tony corrects. “And I was really hoping to be wrong.”

“Will you tell the others?”

“I should. And believe me, I’d like nothing more that to tell everyone that the paragon of morality secretly gets off on hurting his boyfriend…his boyfriend who is a boy and who happens to be everyone’s favorite bad guy.”

“My brother,” Thor begins to correct but then realizes he has nothing to refute the statement with. He concludes with, “…is not a boy. And his actions, as horrible as they were, I do not believe stem from evil.”

“Are you really going to keep it a secret from your father?”

Thor finishes the beer in his hand. He knows he should tell his father, has a duty to do so. “Steve is not wrong in believing that Asgard does not deserve my brother. I never agreed with his punishment but had not the power to change it.” He also knows what the most probable consequence would be if he does. “If I tell my father, Loki will be returned to Asgard. I have no doubt he will escape again. What do you think he will do next?”

Getting up to get them more drinks, Tony theorizes that Loki would go ape-shit and start killing people again, particularly those that keep him away from Steve. “How the hell did they happen?” He hands the god another beer. “If I tell S.H.I.E.L.D., they’re going to feel obligated to tell Asgard.”

“We have already established that that is bad.”

“Yeah,” Tony agrees and downs his whiskey.

They finish their drinks and have another in silence. Tony begins adding soda to his whiskey. It helps. He’s now drinking one for every two beers Thor finishes.

“I love my brother,” the God of Thunder reveals as the alcohol begins to make him melancholy. “I even trusted him once. I would trust him again if he asked, which I suppose is exactly what he is doing.” Thor sighs. “He was once my greatest supporter…at least I thought he was. I still hope he will be again.” He drinks the last swallow of beer and gets another.

“You should have heard my dad talk about Captain Steve Rogers. You’d a thunk he hung the sun in the sky. Steve Rogers this, and Steve Rogers that. It was like I was always competing with a ghost. Oh, what would dear old dad think of Captain Steve Rogers now.”

“The bruises on Loki concern me.” He’s feeling pretty good about now. His body is relaxed, and his mind is not as concerned as it had once been.

Tony is feeling a bit of a buzz, too. He’s almost done with his…sixth?...seventh (maybe) drink. He shifts so that he’s lying on the couch, his lower legs now on Thor’s thighs. “If they’re doing it correctly, he should be fine.”

“I cannot believe he used the Lightning Palm on Steve.”

“The Lightning Palm,” Tony over-enunciates. “So that’s what that’s called.”

“Yes. I remember the day I told my brother and the others about it. I had used it on…on…oh, what was her name? She had light brown hair and hazel eyes. Blast it, what was her name?”

“Doesn’t matter,” the billionaire assures him. “What made you try it?”

Thor absently puts a hand on Tony’s leg and begins to lightly rub it back and forth. “She asked if I was truly the God of Thunder and asked me to prove it.” He smiles lasciviously. “She couldn’t get enough. I did not know Loki could mimic that.”

“And you haven’t used it on Jane?” he asks as he begins to feel warm all over.

The god shakes his head. “I was afraid it would hurt her. I’m always afraid of hurting her during sex.” He looks at Tony with his trusting blue eyes. “Do you think she’d like it?”

“Thorston, believe me when I tell you that if you use that on her, she will be the happiest, loudest woman in all of New Mexico.”

A self-satisfied smile graces Thor’s lips. “She does like to vocalize when I am inside her. She calls me her Big Boy. I did not like the term ‘Boy’ at first.”

Tony swallows and tries to clear his head. He really doesn’t want to think about how big the Big Boy is.

Thor continues rubbing Tony’s leg and talking of Jane. “She calls my penis a ‘hammer’. When we copulate, she goes on and on about how she loves my hammer and wants me to hammer her to the bed or the wall or wherever we happen to be.”

This isn’t helping. Hammering? Really? First Big Boy and now hammering. He really wishes Pepper were here. No he doesn’t. He’d have to explain why he’s getting a hard-on from his leg being rubbed by a god talking about boinking his girlfriend.

Then it happens. Tony feels his pant leg getting pulled up. He watches Thor’s hand hovering over his shin. He sees the electricity gathering on the god’s palm, and then he feels that intoxicating warm tingling sensation where the tiny storm makes contact with his leg. That’s all the billionaire’s body needs to rush the blood straight to his genitals.

Tony flings himself off the couch and stand with his back to Thor. “I need to go to bed. Tired. Lots to think about. You can stay in one of the spare bedrooms. JARVIS will direct you. Good-night.” He walks quickly and uncomfortably away, leaving a befuddled Thor in his wake.

As soon as the billionaire gets to his bedroom, he starts to strip. His first inclination is to take a cold shower. But he’s feeling a little too far gone for that. He turns the hot water on until the steam is visible.

Tony pours some shower gel into his hands and rubs them together to create a nice lather. Less than a second later, his right hand is on his dick.

It’s been decades since he’s masturbated while thinking of a man, but he’s thinking about one now. He pictures Thor’s strong arms and back, those trusting sparkling eyes and the mouth with that damn smile he used when he was talking about Jane. He pictures Thor and Jane together, the woman spread below the god and screaming for the hammer…then he imagines Thor and Jane and Pepper…in that order. Fuck that’s hot. Tony lets the images come as he teases and rubs and works himself into a much-needed frenzy.

Just he and Thor now with Thor on top. Really? Yeah, he admits. Definitely. It’d probably hurt at first but damn. If little Jane Foster can handle the hammer, then so could he. He imagines Thor’s hands on his hips as he’s filled by the forceful thrusts. And then Pepper is there, too, below him, being pierced by him as he’s being pierced by the god. And then it’s all four of them, Tony fucking Pepper as Thor fucks him in the ass at the same time the god is eating out Jane.

“Fuck,” Tony exhales.

And then he and Thor are both screwing Pepper as Jane uses a dildo on the god. He imagines Thor grunting from the effort as the blond’s thrusts push Pepper forward, helping to drive Tony further into her.

Why hasn’t he come yet?

The images don’t stop. Jane’s mouth is between Pepper’s legs as both are being fucked in the ass, Jane by Thor and Pepper by Tony. Tony and Thor are looking at each other as it happens, the god on his knees thrusting into his girlfriend, the billionaire sitting as Pepper bounces up and down. And though there are two women between them, it almost feels as though they are fucking each other. Thor licks his lips as his eyes never leave the billionaire. Tony bites his lower lip as he begins to thrust harder as though doing so would close the distance between them.

The hot water runs over his skin, scalding it red. And he still hasn’t come. Tony’s hand moves faster. He fondles his testicles, his anus, his nipples in an attempt to speed things up.

He swears he can hear Jane not just lapping up Pepper’s wetness but moaning and begging for her Big Boy’s hammer. Pepper’s hands are in her hair, clawing at her back. He hears the familiar yelps and sighs coming from the woman he’s buried in as the other woman’s lips and tongue caress her clitoris. He swears he hears her come, hears both of them come. They are exhausted and spent and languidly fondling each other’s breasts, giving each other open-mouthed kisses. Only he and Thor are left unsatisfied, and they crash together in a sex-induced madness. After a forceful kiss of battling tongues, Tony is unceremoniously turned around and then becomes Thor’s new sheath, and the god is hitting his prostate with every thrust.

The billionaire is practically lying on the luxury shower’s bench so that his upper back is against the stone tile and his feet are off the floor. His right hand is still working his dick. His left hand is busy at his anus, two fingers now inside himself and stroking his prostate.

He imagines Thor slamming into him, the force almost too much for his human body to take. And then the god uses the Lightning Palm, and Tony is coming loud and hard.

His body spasms against the stone as the shower washes the sperm away almost as quickly as it streams out.

He doesn’t move his hands. The right is still on his dick. The left still has two fingers in his ass. He tries to imagine those fingers are Thor’s hammer but knows the god is probably much bigger than that. He shivers at the thought despite the hot water.

After a few minutes, he finally moves his hands and legs. He rises to his feet but uses the sides of the shower to steady himself. The billionaire rinses any soap and semen off of himself and turns the water off.

He towels himself dry and puts on a pair of fresh boxer shorts. Climbing into the comfort of his warm bed, Tony Stark quickly falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, so that happened... *blushes*   
> All I can say is that Tony has a very vivid imagination.
> 
> Thank you to those who have commented and for the kudos. And for those of you just reading, that's cool, too. I hope you are enjoying it.


	26. To Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony brings a package to Steve, the contents of which are used in an unintended way.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Tony & Thor  
>  **Explicit Content:** Role-Play, Bondage, Paddling, Anal Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like how this one turned out. I hope you do, too. Thanks for reading!

It’s mid-morning when a knock is heard on the door of Steve’s apartment. “Let me in,” Tony calls from outside.

Loki looks through the peephole. It appears that only Stark is outside, but one can’t be too careful. He extends his magic out to determine if anyone else might be lurking. It’s not something that is entirely reliable. Still, it makes him feel better.

“Stop whatever sex-capades you’re in the middle of, and open the damn door.”

The door opens, and Tony steps inside carrying a large-ish flat box. He sets it on the table and looks around. Seeing the Asgardian in front of the now closed door, he asks where Steve is.

“Bathroom. Taking a shower.”

“Huh.” Tony takes a step towards Loki. “You know, I never had you pegged as a submissive. Based on our first meeting, you seemed more like someone who prefers power.”

Loki smiles and takes his own step forward. “You are correct. I do prefer power. But men like us,” he takes another step, “men of intellect who enjoy positions of power in our normal lives often require a…holiday of sorts.”

“Holiday?” The billionaire takes the forward step this time.

“A holiday from decisions and expectations, from having to deal with so many. It is a time when you are the _sole focus_ of your partner.” Another step forward is taken, and they are inches apart. Loki looks down on the billionaire. He keeps his voice soft, seductive. “Do you know how intoxicating that is…to be someone’s whole world in that moment to the point where nothing and no one else exists?”

Tony swallows. “And the pain?”

Loki bites his own lower lip. “A way to clear the mind. If yours is anything like mine, it continues to think whether you will it or no. The pain helps remove all that.”

“Surely the sex alone does that.”

“Ah, perhaps yours is not as busy as mine.” He runs his eyes over Tony’s face and down his chest. “You would like submission, Mr. Stark, to have someone take what they want from you. No doubt you would find it as exciting as I. But like me, it isn’t an intellectual dominance you seek. You want physical dominance.”

Tony cocks his head. “Steve’s shorter than you.”

“Yes,” Loki acknowledges. “But physical dominance is only part of what drives my want. It is Steve’s moral dominance I craved at first. And now, it is his creativity that excites me. But you,” he says as he presses a finger to the billionaire’s chest, “you want physical dominance. I can tell. That’s probably why you are so attracted to my brother.”

“I’m nothing like you,” Tony states defensively. He has a horrible feeling it’s a lie.

“Is everything okay?” a familiar voice asks.

Loki turns and smiles widely at the blond wearing nothing but jeans. “We have a visitor. No doubt Mr. Stark has come to tell us his decision.”

“No doubt,” Steve says as he walks to his lover and places an arm possessively across the slightly taller man’s shoulders. “Well, Stark?”

Tony takes a step back and turns around. He begins to walk around the apartment. “I’ve decided not to tell anyone about you two…on two or three conditions.”

Steve and Loki wait impatiently for the billionaire to continue.

“First, if Catboy is involved in any criminal or government-overthrowing schemes, I’ll turn you both into S.H.I.E.L.D. myself.”

“And the second?” Steve asks.

“Please go to youtube and learn how to tie some decent knots, ones that won’t burn Loki’s wrists.”

As Steve nods, Loki moves away from him and intercepts Tony. “And the third?”

The billionaire runs his eyes over the god. After today’s visit, he’s not at all surprised that Steve fell into the god’s trap. “Haven’t decided on that one yet.”

Steve joins them again, this time putting his arm around Loki’s waist.

Tony smiles. “You know, you could just write ‘Property of Steve Rogers’ across his chest.”

“Oh, he has,” Loki smiles. “But the scars keep fading.”

That makes Tony uncomfortable. “O-kay. I should…probably go now.” He turns, sees the box he left on the table, and turns back. “The box has a spare suit,” he tells Steve. “Fury wanted you to keep one here in case we need Captain America in a hurry. Meant to bring it by yesterday, but playing Sherlock Holmes made me forget.” He leaves without another word.

“You and Tony seemed very friendly.” He can’t hide the accusation in his voice.

The god cannot help but feel some satisfaction. “Are you jealous, my Darling?”

“Should I be?”

“Last night you were so sure he liked my brother. Now you think he likes me?”

“I’m more concerned about you liking him.”

Loki puts his arms around the soldier’s neck. “Never,” he assures his lover. “He’s no artist. Besides, he’s a submissive at heart. It’d never work between us.”

Steve is taken aback by the words. He’d never really thought about Tony doing the things that they do. He feels Loki’s lips on his, and then the body moves away from him.

The Trickster walks to the box. He opens it to reveal the Captain America suit with the famous star on the blue field with the white and red striped torso. The helmet, boots, and gloves are there, too. He places his hand gently on the fabric. “Would you wear it for me?”

“It’s kind of a pain to put on. Besides, you’ve seen me in it before.”

“You miss my meaning.” Loki turns to face his lover. His hand is still pressed against the white star. He licks his lips. Then he says as deliberately as he can, “Would you wear it for me?” He can tell by the change in the blue eyes that he’s understood.

“You really want me to?” He waits for the slow nod of the dark head before saying, “Okay, but only if you wear something for me.” The soldier goes to his nightstand and pulls out a book on World War II. Flipping through it as he walks to the table, he finds the page he’s looking for and lays it down flat. Steve points to a picture of a British Staff Officer.

The uniform is olive green with a tan shirt and tie. There are four pockets on the front of the jacket, which also has epaulets and brass buttons. It is belted at the waist and across one shoulder. There is a hat, as well. It is flat on top and has a brim in front.

Loki is pleased by the choice. It is rather elegant and manly. “Is this from your war?” he asks. 

“Yes,” the soldier replies softly. “Will you wear it?”

“It would be my pleasure. Am I to have another name, as well? Or am I to remain Loki, God of Mischief?” He sees the hope in Steve’s blue eyes. “What’s a good English name? William? Henry?”

“Henry,” Steve repeats.

“Henry it is. Henry…,” he searches his mind. “Frost. Henry Frost.” He is rather pleased with it.

“Lieutenant Henry Frost.”

“Lieutenant Henry Frost,” Loki repeats as he strokes Steve’s cheek. He gives the blond a kiss, taking the full bottom lip between his own. “When would you like to play, my Captain?”

He wants to play now, but it will be lunchtime soon. And Steve wants to take his time with this. “This afternoon,” he decides. In the meantime, they can watch those videos on knot tying that Tony told them about. They find one specifically on how to tie up wrists for flogging by Two Knotty Boys. The artist tries it on one of Loki’s wrists as a test.  
It seems to work really well with the rope encircling the wrist, going up the palm, and encircling the knuckles of the four fingers, rather like a fingerless glove would. They watch a few more videos and learn some interesting ways to bind the god.

xxx

Captain America steps out of the bathroom. The only thing missing is his shield. As Loki walks to him, a golden light moves up his body, changing his clothes to those he was shown in the World War II book. The transformation is complete by the time he is close enough to take the helmet off of the Captain. He pushes the cowl off of Steve’s face.

“There. Now I can see your eyes and that beautiful hair of yours.”

“Lieutenant Frost, you really shouldn’t be so familiar with me.” The use of his Captain’s voice sends a shiver up Loki’s spine.

“I apologize, Captain Rogers. But we are off the battlefield. The helmet really isn’t necessary.” Loki hands the helmet back to the soldier.

Steve takes it and goes to put it on the table. “Do you know why I’ve called you here, Lieutenant?”

“I’m not exactly sure, Sir.” He stands at attention, eyes forward though continuing to glance at the glorious form before him.

“We have a mission tomorrow, and you’ve put me in a bit of a pickle.” He walks back to the man in olive green. “You’re one of the best men we have, and yet I’ve been advised not to take you.”

“May I ask why, Sir?”

Rogers steps directly into Frost’s personal space, his face an inch away from the other man’s. “You’re undisciplined. You talk back. You don’t follow orders.”

“I don’t follow _stupid_ orders, Sir.”

“Cheeky, they told me. And you are cheeky, aren’t you, Lieutenant.”

“As cheeky as you’d like me to be, Sir.” He sees his own lust mirrored in Steve’s eyes and wonders how long his uniform will remain on.

Steve licks his lips. “You’re cocky, too.”

“You’d be surprised how much cock I have.”

The Captain’s hands grip the sides of the Frost’s head. “You need to watch your mouth, Lieutenant.” All he can think of is covering it with his own, tasting it with his lips, exploring it with his tongue. “I can’t take you with me if I can’t trust you’ll follow my orders.”

“Do you want to take me, Captain?” he asks suggestively.

“Very much.” He looks into Loki’s, no, Frost’s eyes. “But I have to discipline you first for not obeying a direct order during your last mission. The original punishment won’t allow me to take you.”

“Then by all means, change the punishment.”

“I understand you signed a release stating you agree to corporal punishment.”

Loki isn’t exactly aware of the laws or limitations around punishment in military situations. He decides to just go along with it. “I did.”

“Good. That will make this easier.” Rogers steps back and places his hands behind his back. “Take off your hat and jacket.”

The Lieutenant obeys slowly, taking his time with the belt and the buttons. He folds the jacket and drapes it over one of the chairs. He removes the hat with a bit of dramatic flair and places it carefully on the table.

Captain Rogers watches then directs the Lieutenant to stand by the wall next to the bed. He gets the rope and ties Frost’s hands using the knot he learned from the internet. Doing so ends up requiring three pieces of rope, one for each hand and one to tie them over his head. (He makes a mental note to get more rope.) The super soldier climbs onto the bed for that last part, wrapping the rope around the wall sconce he had re-enforced after their first use of it.

“Guess I should have made you drop your trousers before tying you up.”

“I suppose you’ll just have to take care of that for me, Sir.” He can already feel the difference the new knot is making in his hands and wrists.

As they face each other, Captain America roughly unfastens Lieutenant Frost’s trousers and forces them down. He takes a step back, allowing his eyes to roam over the half dressed form.

“Tell me, Captain, do you still find me cocky?”

Rogers turns him around and shoves him against the wall. He presses his chest against the brunette’s back, his lips next to the left ear. “Remember, your actions earned you this.”

“If I had known, I would have done it sooner.” He can feel the Captain begin to harden.

Rogers stalks away and grabs the paddle from the duffel bag. “Your punishment is 30 strokes.” He begins his pattern: Hit. Count. Hit. Count. Hit. Count.

Frost turns his head to the left to be able to see Captain America as he is being punished. It arouses him more than he anticipated, especially as the bulge against the blue crotch gets bigger and bigger. He’s grunting and hardening by count five. He’s completely hard by count 15. (It takes another five strokes before the Captain is.) By the time the punishment is finished, he can feel pre-cum dripping out of his erection.

“You’re very good at this, Captain,” he breathes as he’s being untied. “But I’m not sure I’ve learned my lesson. Still have that cockiness problem.” And to prove his point, he grabs one of the super soldier’s hands and presses it against his dick. He looks at the crotch still covered in blue cloth. “You appear to have a cockiness problem, too, now.”

The Captain’s hand squeezes automatically as he pushes the Lieutenant against the wall. “Frost,” he breathes into the dark hair behind the god’s ear.

“Rogers,” Loki responds as he runs a hand over the white star. “You promised to take me.” Suddenly he’s lifted up and carried to the bed. As soon as he’s dropped onto the comforter, his shoes and socks and trousers are yanked off of him.

The Captain removes his own belt then quickly unfastens his trousers. He pulls Frost roughly to him by the hips then stops. “Damn it.” He pulls his pants back up and quickly retrieves the condoms and lubricant. And of course this is the time he can’t get the condom wrapper open. “Damn it!”

That last curse spurs Frost to action. He rearranges himself in front of Rogers’ cock, unfastens the trousers, and wraps his lips around the erection. He feels the super soldier sigh and relax ever so slightly. He works his tongue around the shaft until he feels two taps on his head. He releases his lover and looks up. The blond soldier nods, and the Lieutenant goes back to his original position.

The condom is now enveloping the Captain’s cock. The lubricant is applied over it and his fingers. He grabs Frost again. “Where were we?”

“You were just about to take me, Sir.”

“So I was.” He looks at the man before him still wearing the brown shirt and tie. He grabs the shirt on either side of the center and rips it open, buttons flying across the room. He runs his non-lubricated hand up the smooth chest. Grabbing the tie, he pulls the nearly naked man up into a kiss as his other hand strokes the anus. Then tongue and finger enter his prize, making his lover moan.

Frost grabs the Captain’s arms to steady himself. He tries to pull away to speak, but the necktie won’t let him. So he moves his hips forward, hoping the message of need will be interpreted correctly. The introduction of a second finger tells him it was. But the strokes are slow, achingly slow. The Lieutenant whimpers.

Rogers pulls his lips away. “My command. My pace.”

“As you say, Sir.”

“And you’ll follow my orders?”

“To the letter, Captain.”

He kisses the Lieutenant. “And should I take you?”

“Please,” he breathes tremulously. “Please, Sir.” Frost feels the fingers pull out completely. Then three fingers are shoved into him as he moans and arches his back. “Oh, Captain! Take me with you!” He’s being stroked and stretched and teased as Rogers’ tongue invades his mouth, doing battle with whatever it finds there.

Suddenly, Frost is unceremoniously vacated, pushed down towards the bed before being grabbed and flipped onto his stomach.

Rogers grabs the Lieutenant’s hips and pulls them up. He aligns himself with the warm entrance. “Now, Frost, now I take you.” He pushes himself in, pulling the ass towards him as he does. He slowly begins to thrust in and out, allowing himself to fully experience each and every sensation.

Frost can’t see. He wants to see. He wants to see Captain America fucking him. He makes a wiping motion towards the bed’s headboard. It shimmers then becomes reflective. Oh, and now he can see, see the broad blue chest with the white star, see the torso of red and white stripes, see the mouth open and panting with each thrust.

“Captain, you are magnificent.”

Rogers looks up and sees the Lieutenant through the new mirror. From that moment on, their eyes never leave each other. The Captain’s thrusts become harder, deeper. He wants to see the look on Frost’s face when he hits that bundle of nerves.

The British soldier’s mouth drops open, his eyelids droop slightly, and a long moan escapes his lips. “Yes, Captain,” he breathes. “There. Right there. Take me right there.”

As Rogers continues his thrusting, his hand wraps around Frost’s cock. He’s massaging it, stroking it with every forward push. “Is that good, Lieutenant? Should I take you further?”

“Yes. Please, Sir, yes.”

“Are you going to be cheeky with me?”

“No, Sir. I’ll be good.”

“Are you going to remain cocky?”

Frost smiles. “Only until you make me come, Sir.”

Rogers can’t help but smile back at the response. “Then I best get on that, huh, soldier?”

“Yes, Sir.”

The Captain lets go of the Lieutenant’s cock in order to use both hands on the hips. He increases his speed and his force, allowing his body to drive into the man in front of him, the man he’s watching in the mirror. In his periphery, he sees back of the brown shirt begin to bend and arch, the movements echoed in the glass in front of him. He watches as the tie around his lover’s neck, encircling the source of repetitious moans, moves with each thrust.

They’re both moaning, both panting, both watching the other as their ecstasy builds.

Rogers stops suddenly. He holds Frost’s eyes in the mirror with his own. He thrusts in with all his might, a growl escaping his clenched jaw. The Lieutenant’s body jerks.

“Again,” green eyes plead.

Again he thrusts. Only this time the Captain roars, and the Lieutenant growls.

Two thrusts this time in quick succession followed by a pause and another hard push. Their eyes remain on each other. Rogers allows the pause to lengthen, watching as Frost becomes more and more impatient. A tongue draws over the lips. Hips twitch. Eyes narrow and dart over the red, white, and blue uniform. A scowl appears and disappears on the brow.

A hand leaves the hip and travels up under the brown shirt and back down again. He grabs the hips in front of him. “Now, Frost,” the Captain says as he looks into the green eyes in the mirror. “Now I take your cockiness away.” He gives a half smile full of lust and desire and begins to slowly move in and out of his lover.

The Lieutenant can’t breathe for the first few moments. Then he exhales in a great, shuddering moan. The slow, dragging pressure along his prostrate suddenly becomes a quick, constant, frenzied, rubbing. The pleasure radiates through his body so strongly it’s almost painful. The blue eyes hold his own, never letting him go, and he’s moaning and growling and groaning in an effort to relieve some of the pressure. And then it happens. His orgasm rips through his body in a great, shuddering wave. His muscles contract and convulse as streams of semen shoot onto the bed.

The Captain watches Frost’s body, feels it shuddering around his cock. He welcomes his own orgasm, relaxes into it, relishes every sensation of his release.

He lets go of Loki, who immediately collapses onto the bed. Steve removes the condom and the uniform. Only when it’s off does he notice green eyes watching him. He lies down naked next to his lover. An arm immediately encircles his waist.

“A mirror, Kitten?”

“What good is being fucked by Captain America if I can’t see it?”

Steve shakes his head and smiles. “I should be angry. You made me bring dishonor to the uniform.”

“Nonsense. I made you bring humanity to it. I made you bring life and love and desire and all those things that make us who we are. I made you bring your true self, and that could never be dishonorable.”

The Captain kisses his lover with heartfelt gratitude. “How do you do that? How do you turn everything so beautiful?”

Loki smiles. “No, Darling. You’re the artist. That’s what _you_ do.”

“I love you, Loki, God of Mischief.”

“And I love you, Steve Rogers, Captain America. And I will happily be your Lieutenant Henry Frost whenever you so desire.” Loki gets up reluctantly to clean himself and the comforter of his seed. He removes the tie and the button-less shirt next.

The two men get under the covers and settle comfortably in each other’s arms.

Loki sighs. “That was quite fun. We should play dress-up more often.”

“You have no idea how many times I wanted to call you Kitten.” He smiles at the memories of what they just did. “Do you have any fantasies?”

“You mean other than Captain America?” The god thinks. “I don’t know. You could be a Viking invading my land, I suppose.”

“Pirates are always big on romance novel covers.”

“Would you be the pirate or would I?”

“Dunno. I was never that into pirates.”

Loki’s eyes widen as an idea comes to him. “Dracula. I’ll be Dracula, and you be Mr. Harker staying in my castle for the night. Then I come in and seduce you.”

“No punishment scenario then, which is perfectly fine with me,” he adds. “Would that be okay with you?”

The god traces his finger along Steve’s neck. “In this instance, yes. I vant you, Meester Harker,” he says in his best Transylvanian accent.

Steve laughs. “Okay. We will put that on the To Do list. You’ll definitely have to wear a cape for that one.”

“Done. What about you, Darling? Any fantasies?”

He looks into Loki’s green eyes. “You,” he says sincerely. “Drawing you. Creating on you. You’ve been fulfilling my fantasies since the beginning.” Steve caresses his lover’s cheek and smiles. “Is that hokey?”

“It’s beautiful.” He pauses. A mischievous grin appears on his face. “So you be Leonardo da Vinci, and I’ll be Mona Lisa.” He’s rewarded with another laugh from Steve that makes him laugh, too. And all is right with the world at least for this moment.


	27. To Distract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tells Thor his decision. Steve and Loki have an unexpected visitor. Thor's visit to Jane doesn't go as planned.
> 
> **Pairings:** Thor  & Tony (explicit), Thor & Jane, Steve & Loki (explicit), Thor & Fandral, Loki & Fandral  
>  **Explicit Content:** Masturbation, Light Whipping (whip), Oral Sex, Lightning Palm, Grinding

“Bruce,” Tony calls as he walks into his private lab. “What are you doing here on a Saturday?”

“Trying to relax,” he replies as he fiddles with a red metallic arm, his glasses resting near the end of his nose.

The billionaire walks to him. “By messing with my stuff? ‘Cause I don’t find that relaxing at all.”

“Well, that’s because you’re a paranoid control freak…not to mention a big baby.”

“Ha-Ha. No, seriously, what are you doing?”

Bruce takes his glasses off. “I was thinking…If we apply the same principles as the Helicarrier, we could make your suit invisible.”

“Because Iron Man is such a stealthy creature,” the billionaire deadpans.

“It could be,” Bruce offers. “I was actually thinking more long range invisibility, like if you didn’t want people seeing you fly across the sky.” He blinks. “Oh, right, I forgot you like the attention.”

“Now wait a minute, Dr. Jekyll. That could be useful.” He looks over Bruce’s shoulder to see what he’s done so far, and the two scientists begin talking through the possibilities.

The Helicarrier is slow which, though huge, makes it easier to hide. Iron Man is fast and highly maneuverable. That makes it far more difficult. There are a few different possibilities to get over those obstacles. The scientists are on their third set of specifications when the elevator doors to the lab open.

Thor walks in wearing jeans and a tight fitting grey t-shirt. “Stark,” the blond Asgardian calls through his brilliant smile. “Your invisible servant told me I might find you here. Dr. Banner,” he acknowledges with a nod. “How are you this fine day?”

Bruce looks at the god. His face shows the mixture of amusement and befuddlement he usually feels around the blond. “I’m good, Thor. How are you?”

“Excellent!” He turns his attention to Tony who suddenly feels very awkward. “Stark, I wished to thank you for your hospitality. Your bed was most comfortable.”

Bruce raises an eyebrow. “’Your bed’?”

Tony feels his face flush. “As in a bed in one of my many, many guest rooms.” He turns to Thor but finds he has a hard time looking directly at the muscly god without remembering his fantasies from the night before. “Don’t mention it. Glad I could help.”

“I was wondering if I might have a word in private. I hope you don’t mind, Dr. Banner.”

Bruce looks at Tony whose eyes have widened to an almost cartoonish size and whose head is shaking as though saying ‘Don’t do it’. He turns back to the god and smiles. “I don’t mind at all. He’s all yours.” And with that, the clean-shaven brunette gives the other scientist a tiny wave and leaves the floor.

Tony hold up his palm. “JARVIS, turn off all video and audio surveillance in this lab.”

“All video and audio surveillance have been turned off, Sir.”

“Thank you, JARVIS.” He puts his hands in his pockets and looks at Thor. “Well?”

The blond’s smile shrinks, turns hopeful. “I was wondering if you had made a decision concerning Loki.”

“I have.” Tony begins to walk around the room, picking things up, putting things back.

“And?”

“I’ve decided not to say anything…for now.” Suddenly he’s grabbed and being squeezed against a broad chest by two large arms. The billionaire is immobilized by shock at first.

“Thank you, Tony.” Thor grabs the scientist’s shoulders and pushes him partly away. “Have you informed my brother? And Steve?”

Tony blinks, realizes where he just was, where he now is. “Uh, yeah. I told them earlier.” He’s pulled back into a bear hug. He allows himself to relax into it a bit. He realizes he could be crushed by those arms, smothered against the chest. He wonders what it would feel like to have that weight pressing down on him or, better yet, being used to ram into him. He chastises himself for the thought even while breathing in the Asgardian.

Thor likes the feel of the scientist in his arms. Stark is warm and appears to welcome the contact now. And the device in the man’s chest radiates more warmth. He wonders what it would feel like against his own skin but knows it would be rude to run his hands over it.

Tony can’t take it anymore. He raises his arms at the elbow and pats Thor’s back awkwardly. “Okay, Big Boy,” he says, not realizing he’s just used Jane’s nickname for the god. “You can let go now.” He is released and notices the strange look the blond is giving him. “Something wrong?”

“You called me Big Boy.”

“I…Oh,” he draws out when he realizes the significance. “Right. Sorry.”

“It is fine. You are allowed. Indeed, the name almost sounds better out of your lips than Jane’s. When she says it, it can sometimes sound demeaning. But you said it so nicely.”

Now they are both a little flustered and uncomfortable.

“Soooo,” Tony starts. “You gonna try that Lightning Palm on ‘er?”

“Yes.” His face brightens again. “You still believe she will enjoy it?”

“Oh, yeah. Definitely.” He can feel the heat rising to his cheeks again.

Thor clasps Tony’s shoulder and holds it while he says, “Thank you, Tony. Thank you for everything.” He lets go of the scientist and quickly walks away. Thor gets on the elevator and turns to face the closing doors. He takes a last look at Tony and notices just how handsome the billionaire is. He is surprised he didn’t notice it before. No matter. He will change and travel to Jane. And then he will see how successful the Lightning Palm is on her.

In the lab, Tony finds himself staring at the closed elevator doors. He snaps himself out of it. “JARVIS, you can turn the cameras and everything back on now.”

“Done, Sir.”

“Hey, when is Pepper coming back?”

“Ms. Potts should be back in New York on Wednesday, Sir.”

“Wednesday,” he repeats. Well, that’s disappointing. He was really hoping to be able to stick his dick in her a bit sooner than that. God, that even sounded crass in his head. So what then? Is he going to end up jacking off again to fantasies involving Thor?

He smiles as he remembers the feel of the god’s arms around him, and his mind wonders again how the weight of the blond would feel on top of him. Shit. Was Loki right? Does he secretly want to be dominated by Thor? The question alone has his dick twitching.

“Where’s Bruce?”

“Dr. Banner retired to his floor.”

“Is he coming back?”

“I shall enquire.” There is a long pause. “Dr. Banner will not be returning to the lab. He asked me to inform you that he received a call from a colleague at Columbia University. Dr. Banner will be meeting said colleague and does not expect to be back before dinner.”

Tony sighs. “Thanks, JARVIS.” He returns to working on the abandoned schematic, but after 20 minutes, he gets bored. He considers watching porn, but decides against it. The billionaire needs a distraction not something to get his fantasies going. “JARVIS? I’m goin’ out.”

“Yes, Sir. Shall I inform your driver?”

“No, thanks,” Tony replies as he walks to the elevator. “I think I’d like to drive myself.”

It’s times like this that the billionaire misses California. If he was in Malibu, he’d take a car and drive down the coast, maybe head to Mexico. As the elevator takes him to his private garage, he realizes driving in Manhattan is probably going to be more stress inducing than relieving.

He sighs as he thinks of his cherry red 1962 Ford Thunderbird Hardtop sitting, waiting for him in Malibu. All he has here are a couple of BMWs, a Lexus, and a SAAB. He holds off on making a decision until he gets to the garage. Carefully looking over each car, he finally decides on the BMW Alpina Z8. He slides into the driver’s seat and eases out into New York City traffic.

First stop to his own surprise is the schawarma place the Avengers ended up at after they defeated the Chitauri. He orders enough for three. Yep, he’s already decided where he’s going after this. Tony could pretend that the other two are for Clint and Natasha, but he doesn’t even know where they are or if they’re together. Nope. He’s heading for the one place he knows he probably shouldn’t go, the one place he knows will both distract him from and remind him of Thor.

It takes longer than it should to find parking. He talks his way into the apartment building and rides up the elevator. When he arrives at the door, he knocks the ‘Shave and a haircut’ rhythm and in his mind sings ‘two bits’.

“Put on some clothes, and open the door! I brought dinner,” he calls to the men inside.

When the door is finally opened, Steve does not look at all amused. Tony puts on his most winning smile, holds up the bag, and asks, “Schawarma, anyone?”

Steve sighs. “You really need to start calling before you come over.”

Tony looks at the jeans and white t-shirt that fit snugly over the muscles, similar to Thor and yet very different. “Why? Did I interrupt something?” he asks with a raised eyebrow.

The soldier glares at him and steps aside, telling Tony to come inside. The billionaire does so happily. He looks around and notices Loki leaning against the windowsill. The god is wearing some sort of vintage military suit complete with hat. “What’s with the get-up?” he asks as he puts the shawarma on the table.

“I was drawing,” Steve replies. He closes the door and leans against it.

Tony notices the work in progress on the table. “Oh, yeah. Pretty good, Spangles.” He smiles as he remembers the soldier’s reactions from earlier that day. The billionaire walks to Loki and stands very close, looking him up and down. “Nice outfit, Private Ryan.”

Loki smiles back. “It was Steve’s idea. And I’m Lieutenant Frost.”

“ _My_ Lieutenant Frost,” the Captain interjects as he grabs his lover’s arm and pulls him away from the billionaire.

Tony just laughs. “Lieutenant Frost? Do I even want to know?”

“Do you and Ms. Potts not role-play?” Loki asks innocently before kissing Steve’s neck.

The billionaire laughs again as the soldier begins to turn a bright pink. “Really, Brokeback? You’re blushing at ‘role-play’ when we both know your tastes run a lot kinkier than that?”

Loki’s mouth has reached a spot behind his lover’s ear that causes Steve to squirm and move away. “Dinner! We should probably eat before it gets cold.” He moves his sketchbook and pencils off the table. “We’re going to need another chair. Loki? Do you mind?”

The god smiles at the guest before responding. “Of course, Darling.” He busies himself by getting the duffel bag, pulling out the ropes and paddle, and using his magic to transform them into a rather stylish chair.

“Those your sex toys?” Tony can’t help himself. “Can I see?”

“Perhaps after dinner,” Loki tells him, “ _if_ Steve allows it.”

The soldier is busy in the kitchen getting drinks. “Tony, the only alcohol I’ve got is beer. Is that okay?”

“Fine.” He gives Loki a look that asks if Cap is ignoring them or really didn’t hear them.

Loki shrugs and moves the chair to the table with a flick of his hand.

xxx

Thor arrives in New Mexico with a feeling of excitement and anticipation. He cannot wait to see Jane’s reaction to the Lightning Palm. If Tony’s reaction is any indication, she should enjoy it very much.

Darcy squeals when he walks in the door. She runs to him and jumps into his arms. He laughs and swings her around. When he sets her down, she punches his arm.

“Where the hell have you been?! It’s been so _boring_ here without you.”

“I had to take care of business first.” He looks for Jane who stands at her computer and smiles her toothy, gummy smile at him. The Asgardian smiles back at her.

“Welcome back, Thor,” Dr. Selvig says as he walks up and shakes the god’s hand warmly. “It is good to see you.”

“And you, my friend.” Thor lets go of the Doctor’s hand and walks to Jane. He smiles shyly and gives a little bow. “Hello, Jane.”

“Hello, Thor.”

“I have missed you.”

“I’ve missed you, too.”

Darcy yells from not that far away. “Shut up and kiss already!”

Jane giggles, sending a thrill through the Asgardian. He slowly, hesitantly bends down and gives her a light kiss on the lips. “I was hoping we might spend some alone time together.”

Her face drops. “I’m sorry, Thor. There is a very important astrological phenomena occurring tonight, and this is the last night I have to study it.”

“Could we not slip away for an hour or two?”

Jane turns a little red, especially when she notices how interested Darcy is in their conversation. The intern isn’t just interested, she’s actively gesturing to the scientist to go.

“If you don’t go have sex with him, I will,” she finally says.

“No, you’re not,” Jane tells her. “And I’m not, either.” Doctor Foster sighs and looks at Thor. “I’m sorry. I can’t.” She stands on her toes to give him a light kiss and rubs her hand up and down his arm. “You can sleep in the RV.”

“Perhaps I should just return…” Thor remembers the last image of Tony. Suddenly he is apprehensive about returning to New York and potentially Stark Tower. But then he remembers why he came.

Just as he is starting to summon the lightning, Jane screams at him. “What are you doing?!”

The lightning immediately dies down as a look of innocence descends over Thor’s face. “I wished to show you something.”

“You could have destroyed all my equipment!” She immediately begins to check everything. “Leave! Just leave!”

Darcy walks over and takes Thor’s arm. Leading him to the door, the young woman tells him, “She’s been a little crazy lately. Obviously doesn’t have her priorities in order.” Darcy gives his arm a squeeze. “It’s not you. Well, it’s kinda you with the lightning and everything. But it’s not just you. You should probably go.”

Thor calls out a sad, “Good-bye,” and leaves. Now he really wants to go to Stark Tower. He remembers how nice Tony was about him being in the lab. He remembers how warm the man was in his arms, the kindness of keeping Loki’s secret. The Asgardian cannot help but wonder if Jane would be as kind. He doubts it, and that makes him sad.

So now the god is both sad and lusty. It is a poor combination. He knows how to rid himself of one but does not think Jane would appreciate him taking another woman to bed. He could drink instead, but that has the tendency of making him lustier. He decides to fly.

Thor finds himself on the terrace near the top of Stark Tower in New York City. He barely remembers the flight. Perhaps he should go to the Helicarrier.

“Welcome, Thor,” comes JARVIS’ cool voice. “I am afraid Mr. Stark is out at the moment, as is Dr. Banner.”

“It’s all right, invisible man. They were not expecting me.” Perhaps he could go visit Loki and Steve. He does not want to impose, however. And seeing his brother might only serve to increase his sadness.

JARVIS’ voice interrupts the god’s thoughts. “Would you like me to show you back to your room, Sir?”

The question surprises Thor. In truth, he would rather sleep here than at S.H.I.E.L.D. The billionaire’s bed is much more comfortable. “I would like that very much. Thank you, invisible man.”

“You may call me JARVIS, Sir. Please head inside and go to the elevators.”

Thor does as he is instructed and ends up back in the room he woke up in earlier that day. He undresses and gets into bed, his hands cradling the back of his head as he lies on his back. The sheets feel soft against his nude body. He sighs.

“Is there anything else I can get you, Sir?”

“Can you tell me where Tony is?”

“I’m afraid I do not know that information, Sir.”

“No matter.” He stares up at the ceiling and thinks of Jane. He had so wished to enjoy her tonight. He imagines her light touch on his chest. He would turn them both around so that he was on top. Only, he is always so afraid of hurting her. She is such a tiny thing. Not like Tony. Tony Stark is strong and intelligent.

Jane is intelligent, too. There is no doubt about that. But Tony is more resourceful. And Thor would not be nearly as concerned about hurting him as he does Jane.

He wonders if Tony would be better in bed than Fandral. Loki seems to believe that Fandral isn’t good at all. Thor has not had many male lovers, but the warrior seemed perfectly fine to him. Odin’s son would much prefer laying with a woman, but now he cannot help but wonder if it is because the few men he’s been with were not particularly good.

That brings him back to Tony and wondering what that would be like.

“Invisible man, do you have any pictures of Tony Stark?”

“I do, Sir.”

“Show me, please.”

The television in the room turns on, and pictures of Tony begin to circulate, appearing for three seconds and then changing to the next photo. Most of them are publicity shots, photos from Stark Expo and some of the press conferences.

Thor sits up to get a better view. The sheets sit just at his hips, and his arms are crossed at his chest. He watches as picture after picture appears on the screen. “Are there any that depict him bare chested?”

The ones that exist are almost all from before the ARC Reactor became a part of the billionaire’s chest. But one or two with the small, glowing device appear on the screen.

“Stop,” commands Thor when one of those catches his eye. There is a seriousness in the billionaire’s face but a twinkle in the brown eyes as though reflecting the light from the device in his chest.

The Asgardian can feel his body begin to react. He is indeed lusty if such a picture can arouse his manhood. He takes one of his hands and slowly runs it down his chest and beneath the covers to his awaiting cock.

“Continue.” The pictures begin to change again, each one showing another smile, another twinkle in the eye, another knowing look from the billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.

Thor’s hand begins to move, a stroke up or down with each change in the picture. They are all lovely to look at, but there are two types that are his favorite. First are the ones where the billionaire appears with a beautiful woman on one or both of his arms. Second are the ones where Tony is looking directly into the camera, making it seem as though he is looking right at the god. The strokes become a little harder, the grip a little tighter especially when pictures of the second type appear.

And then a picture appears that moves. Tony is wearing a towel and is walking around a bedroom. His hair is wet as though he had just taken a shower. Then the brunette turns away from the camera, and the towel comes off. He bends over to put on a pair of boxer shorts. Then the still pictures resume.

The god has always enjoyed visual stimulation, but he is a little surprised at how well this is working. He continues to rub his cock as the images continue.

“Are there any more of him nude?”

“Is it safe to presume you wish to exclude baby pictures?”

“Yes.”

There are a few pictures, most of which obviously were taken from a long ways off. All show the billionaire’s ass in one angle or another. It’s enough to make the Asgardian’s hand move faster, though. What would it be like to bury himself in that ass? How tight would it be? How warm? How much harder could he thrust? And with every question, one or two or three more Tony’s stare at him, goading him on, requesting more of him, wanting the Lightning palm.

Soon Thor is sitting up, leaning forward towards the television screen, his hand working mercilessly at his cock. His conscious mind is free from any thoughts of Jane. He only has eyes for Tony, Tony staring back at him, Tony teasing him with beautiful women, Tony showing off that round ass and those strong arms.

The god swears his arm will soon cramp from the effort, but he continues unrelentingly until his body finally finds its release.

Thor collapses forward, his forehead resting on the comforter.

“You may stop the pictures now, invisible man. Thank you.”

The television shuts off. “You are most welcome, Sir.”

“Do you know where I might get one of these picture boxes?”

“I do, Sir. However, I do not believe it would work on Asgard. Will there be anything else?”

“No. No. I am satisfied. Thank you, invisible man.”

“Good-night, Sir.”

“Good-night.” He leans back and rests his head on the pillow just before falling to a dreamless sleep.

xxx

“I never thought he’d leave,” Steve groans, his head in his hands. He’s sitting on the edge of the bed next to Loki.

“Well, he did leave. And we are here alone.” He strokes Steve’s back. “You handled yourself very well.”

“And you enjoyed every minute of it,” the artist accuses as he turns to look at his lover.

Loki admits, “Perhaps a bit.” He begins to kiss Steve’s neck as his hands roam over the hard body. “But I prefer this.”

He lifts up the white t-shirt and removes it from the soldier. Then he kisses down his lover’s exposed spine. “Lie back,” he instructs. “Let me make it up to you.”

“How?”

Green eyes look into blue. “Let me taste you. Let me give you the lightning.”

Steve licks his lips and swallows. “Let me just take a piss real quick.” He gets up and disappears into the bathroom.

Loki removes the jacket and tie, the shoes and socks. He rolls up his sleeves.

The soldier steps out of the bathroom wearing only black boxer shorts.

“Get into bed. I’ll be with you in a moment. Oh, and get rid of those,” he says gesturing to the underwear. “You won’t be needing them.” He heads into the bathroom to relieve his own bladder. Loki looks into the mirror as he washes his hands and smiles to himself. “Enjoy the moment,” he tells his reflection. Then he steps out.

Steve is waiting for him, the covers pulled up to his armpits. The boxer shorts are on the floor next to the bed.

Loki smiles. He takes the fabric covering his lover and pulls it back until Steve is completely exposed. He runs his eyes slowly over the perfect body. “I am here, Captain Rogers. I am here, and I am yours. What would you have me do?”

“First, hand me the whip.”

The god smiles and gets the small whip from the duffel bag. He hands it to the Captain.

“Next, remove the shirt.”

Slender hands unfasten the buttons slowly. He exposes one shoulder then the other. The brown fabric falls to the floor.

Steve lifts his arm. “Kiss my palm.”

Loki takes the artist’s hand and places his lips against the center of it. The kisses move up to the fingers where his tongue begins to stroke them. He takes three of Steve’s digits into his mouth and begins to suck on them, working his tongue around and between them.

“That’s enough, Kitten. Bring that mouth down here where I can taste it.”

A smile graces the lips of the Asgardian as he sits on the bed and leans over to give his love a kiss. A hand grabs hold of the back of his head and pulls him down into a deeper kiss. He happily relinquishes any and all control as Steve’s mouth and tongue work their magic over him.

The god’s head is forced down to the artist’s neck. He licks and bites and sucks wherever he is silently directed.

Suddenly there is a sharp sting against his back. It surprises him, makes him pause. He is hit again with the whip. This time, it prompts him back to action. His mouth is over Steve’s nipple now, and he’s doing his best to harden it into a small pearl. His head is gently directed further down as the sharp stings of the whip periodically spurs him on. By the time he reaches Steve’s genitals, both men are fully aroused.

“Just the tip,” the soldier informs him.

Loki is rewarded with a moan and another flick of the whip.

“Now the first two inches.” Steve groans in pleasure as his instructions are followed. His free hand scratches Loki’s arms leaving tiny white lines in their wake.

The god hums his pleasure, making his lover’s back arch up from the sensation.

Steve grabs Loki’s hair and pulls up, forcing the god’s mouth away from him. “Magic,” he demands.

The god breathes on the erect penis below him. A warm, tingly sensation flows down over the flesh.

Steve’s eyes close to better concentrate on what he’s feeling. “More.”

The sensation is repeated before Loki moves his palm over his lover’s cock. In addition to the lightning, he also brings just a bit of rain.

The whip comes down hard over the god’s back. Loki is grateful for the contact. He feels his own cock rubbing uncomfortably against the pants he’s still wearing. He’s being pulled up now by the hand still grasping his hair. The god struggles to keep his hand over Steve’s cock while producing the lightning. When his mouth is forced into a kiss and his body is pulled against the body below him, he stops trying.

Steve’s hands work to remove the pants still covering his lover. Together, they finally get them off. Then the artist flips them over so that he’s now on top. He gazes down on the lips swollen with his biting kisses and smiles. He rolls his hips down, grinding their cocks together. He gasps from the effort as Loki moans.

Steve continues to rub his erection against his lover’s. “Use the magic. Use the magic on both of us together.”

Loki positions his hands on either side of their hips. He summons the magic and begins the tiny lightning storms. The sensation is coming from both sides, stimulating their skin, their cocks, the roots of their pubic hair.

The god closes his eyes to concentrate on keeping the magic going as Steve undulates above him, kissing and biting, causing his head to swim. He can feel sounds escaping his throat but has no idea what they are and can’t think about it at that moment, not when so much is happening.

Loki doesn’t realize how those sounds are affecting Steve. The soldier didn’t think he could become any more aroused until he heard those little noises. And, oh God, he can’t get enough of it. Between the vocalizations and the friction and the magic, Steve is on the brink of losing himself. He presses his open mouth against the curve where Loki’s shoulder and neck meet. He grinds into the god one more time before coming with a loud groan, his body convulsing with his release.

Loki’s eyes shoot open as a moan rips from his lips and the muscles of his body spasm with his own release. His hands, no longer the instruments of magic, wrap around Steve’s back, holding the body tightly against him.

They ride out their climaxes together before Steve rolls off him. They are still breathing heavily as the euphoric exhaustion takes hold of them.

“Better?” Loki asks.

Steve huffs out a laugh. “You could say that.”

“Is there anything else I can do for you?”

The artist stretches and yawns. “Clean us up. Put the covers back over me. Wrap your arms around me. Tell me you love me.”

“In that order?”

“In that order.”

Loki sighs. “I suppose that means I have to get up then.”

Steve smiles before reaching down to grab something from the side of the bed. He throws his discarded boxer shorts at the god. “Will these do?”

The Trickster takes the boxers and uses them to wipe away their semen. Then he sits up just long enough to grab the covers and pull them back over their bodies. He leans against Steve and wraps his arm around the broad chest. “I love you, Darling.”

“You better.”

Loki chuckles. “Or what?”

“Or I’d have to throw you out of bed.”

“Oh, well, we can’t have that. Then I’d have to go stay with Stark. Then again, his bed is probably nicer.”

“Don’t even start with that. It’s not funny.”

“It’s a little funny.”

“It’s not any funny,” Steve insists. “And if you bring up Stark again, I’ll bring up Thor.”

Loki shifts uncomfortably. “Fine.”

“Good.” Steve begins to rub gentle circles over his Loki’s back. “And I love you, too.”

Loki sighs with a smile and feels like he’s truly home.


	28. To Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony discovers Thor stayed the night. Captain America and Iron Man get called to an assignment.
> 
> **Pairings:** Thor  & Tony, Tony & Pepper, Thor & Jane, Steve & Loki (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Hand Job

“Good morning, Sir,” comes JARVIS’ cool voice as Tony stretches himself awake. “Will you be having breakfast with Thor?”

That catches his attention. “Thor? I thought Thor was in New Mexico.”

“No, Sir. Thor stayed here last night. He is currently showering in one of the guest bathrooms.”

“Show me,” Tony orders followed very quickly by, “No. Don’t show me.” He sits up. “What the hell is he doing here?”

“I’m afraid I do not know, Sir. Shall I ask him?”

“No. But have him meet me here on my floor for breakfast.”

“Very good, Sir.”

Tony takes a very quick shower, dresses in a pair of jeans and his favorite Iron Maiden shirt, and goes to the kitchen. He busies himself with making scrambled eggs and bacon, first calculating 3 eggs per person for a total of 6. Then he remembers that it’s Thor, so he decides to up the total egg count to a full dozen. The coffee is already brewing, and the smell is glorious.

There’s a small knock from behind him. Tony turns and sees Thor in the same jeans and grey t-shirt he wore yesterday. The billionaire breaks into a smile. “Morning, Sunshine!”

Thor looks around uncomfortably. He feels guilty for pleasuring himself to pictures of his friend the night before. “Good morning, Tony. Your invisible servant led me to you.”

“First of all, his name is JARVIS,” Tony explains in a sing-songy voice. “And yes, he led you here so we could have breakfast and so you could tell me why you aren’t in New Mexico with your girlfriend.”

Thor’s face becomes downcast. “She wished for me to leave.”

“New Mexico?” Tony asks disbelievingly.

“Her lab,” the god admits. “But I did not wish to be a burden, so I came here. Only now I am a burden to you.”

“Nonsense. Have some coffee. Sit down. Tell me what happened.” Tony serves the eggs and bacon as Thor begins.

“I went to see her, only she was in the middle of some experiment, something terribly important. She would not even agree to spare an hour away with me.” He takes a bite of egg. “Mmm, these are most excellent. What did you put in them?”

Tony takes a sip of coffee to clear his mouth. “Just some peppers, onions, tomatoes, a little seasoning. But you were saying…she wouldn’t leave for a not-so-quickie?” After a confused look in the blue eyes, the billionaire rolls his brown ones and explains that he meant sex.

Thor shakes his head and takes a drink. “Then I remembered how much you enjoyed the Lightning Palm. But when I began summoning the lightning, she became very angry and commanded me to leave.” After a question or two from Tony, the god explains that they were in her lab and that she was afraid for her equipment.

“Ooh. That’s rough. I hate to admit it, Muscles, but I probably would have gotten angry, too.”

Thor puts down his fork and looks sadly at his plate. All Tony wants to do is go sit in his lap and kiss his frown away. And holy shit that sounds so girly. What the hell is happening to him? He thinks about Pepper and how good they have it. Then he looks up at the god once again, and it takes everything not to wrap his arms around the guy.

“You should go back to her. If you try it again when you aren’t in her lab, I’m sure she’ll love it. And she’ll forgive you. And she’ll have sex with you. And all will be right in your world.”

“Do you truly think so?”

“I know so.”

“Would that work with you?” It is a sincere question, though he’s not sure if he’s asking to understand Jane or to understand Tony. Perhaps a bit of both.

“It would definitely work with me,” he says as he looks into Thor’s eyes. Then Tony adds, “If Pepper came and did that to me, I’d have her undressed and beneath me in record time.”

The God of Thunder remembers some of the images he saw last night and begins to blush a bit.

“Sorry, probably too much information,” Tony half-apologizes.

“No,” Thor replies as he looks into the genius’ fathomless brown eyes. “I would like nothing more than for Jane to quickly remove my clothes and allow me inside her.” And again he wonders if he truly means Jane or if he is only substituting her name for Tony’s. “I should go to her.”

“Finish your breakfast first. You’ll probably need the energy.” And as the images of Thor and Jane having sex begin to appear in his mind, he immediately begins to talk of something else. “I went to see your brother and his boyfriend last night. It’s why I wasn’t here.”

“I had considered visiting them last night, as well. But I did not wish to intrude.”

“Oh, well, I had no problem intruding. Apparently, they like to play dress-up. Yeah, I know. Loki was in this old military uniform. Oh, and they have a bag of ropes and whips and things. Those two aren’t playing around. Well, they are, but…nevermind.”

“I still find it difficult to fathom that Loki enjoys being at another creature’s mercy.”

“Yeah, well, he does.” And that’s when Tony realizes that they’re talking about sex again. “So how are things on Asgard?” he asks to change the subject. “What’s Odin really like? But more importantly, what was Loki like as a kid? Any embarrassing nicknames we can use?”

“After the elves sewed his lips shut, some would call him Scar-lip.”

“Scar-lip? Well, that’s gruesome. I was looking for something a little more…I don’t know…embarrassing…like Poopy Pants or something.”

Thor tilts his head. “Poopy Pants? Is that one of your nicknames?”

“No. God, no. It was just an example.”

“It is a strange name.” Thor thinks back to their childhood. “When we were young, Mother would call me Lys and Loki Mørk.” He smiles. “And after Loki fell into a lake, Fandral began calling him fiskefôr.” After Tony tries unsuccessfully to pronounce it, Thor explains that it means ‘fish food.’

“I can work with that.”

The two men stare at each other for a few moments, each suddenly lost in thoughts of the other and never thinking the man across might be having similar feelings.

“More coffee?” Tony finally asks.

“Yes, please.” He hands the brunette his cup, and their fingers touch during the exchange, sending a thrill through both of them. Thor watches as Tony pours him more coffee and sets the mug in front of him. He’s feeling guilty again for his actions last night and his thoughts this morning. “The first time I tasted coffee was with Jane. When I finished, I threw my cup to the ground and demanded another. That is what we did in Asgard, and I knew no better. She taught me how to be a better man.”

Tony’s thoughts turn to Pepper. “Yeah, I know what you mean.”

When Thor speaks again, his voice is determined, strong. “I will take your advice, Tony Stark. I will return to Jane, get her away from her workplace, and make passionate love to her.”

“Good,” Tony says in a small voice, hoping to hide the trace of disappointment he feels.

xxx

Steve is sitting in his usual spot at the end of the last pew listening to the preacher begin the sermon when his phone vibrates. He pulls it out as discretely as possible. It’s S.H.I.E.L.D. The Captain quietly gets up and leaves, answering the call as soon as he’s out the door.

“Hello?”

“Captain Rogers?”

Steve confirms his identity and is told that he is needed for an assignment. S.H.I.E.L.D. has been monitoring a warehouse owned by a shell company associated with Hydra. They’ve since learned that whatever is in there is being moved out tonight. They need to go in this afternoon with Captain America.

Captain Rogers acknowledges the information and hangs up the phone. He immediately goes home to change.

“Loki?” Steve calls as soon as he walks into his apartment. “Loki?!”

“In the washroom,” comes the answer.

The soldier is already undressing as he steps into the tiny room to find the god lying in the bathtub, his knees bent and sticking up out of the water. There’s a book floating a bit above Loki’s eye level. There are bubbles in the bath, though not enough to cover the dark patch of hair and pale genitals beneath the water. Steve quickly looks away. This is no time to get distracted.

“You’re home early,” Loki observes. “Care to join me?”

“Sorry, can’t. I got called in.”

The book drops a bit. “Called in?”

“S.H.I.E.L.D. raid on a Hydra warehouse,” the Captain explains as he leaves the room to continue changing. “They’re picking me up from the roof of the building. Not sure when I’ll be home, but it should be sometime tonight…tomorrow morning at the latest.”

“Should I come with you?”

“And have someone think you’re working with Hydra and try to shoot you? No, thanks.”

“I could remain in the background,” he offers. There’s no answer. “No, you’re right. It’s a horrible idea.”

Steve steps back into the bathroom. He’s dressed as Captain America without the gloves, hood, and helmet. “It’s sweet and completely unnecessary.”

“You will be careful, won’t you?”

“Of course, Kitten.” Steve kisses the top of Loki’s head.

The god frowns. “At least give me a proper kiss.”

Steve smiles and squats down. He touches his lover’s cheek and places a soft kiss on the still frowning lips.

Loki looks into the deep blue eyes with their long lashes. “I love you, Steve Rogers.”

“I love you, too, Loki. But you don’t have to worry. I’ll be fine. I’ll see you later tonight, okay?”

Loki nods and watches then listens as Steve leaves. He feels the constriction in his chest. He is worried. He cannot help it. The last time Captain Rogers was on duty, the man was nearly killed. Luckily, Steve had had the presence of mind to summon Loki for help. The worry is alleviated somewhat with that realization. If the Captain gets into trouble, Steve will surely summon him again.

The book rises back to its original position, and Loki does his best to return his focus to it. It soon becomes evident, though, that the god will not be able to relax again until Steve has returned safe and sound.

xxx

Iron Man is already with Agent Coulson and the other agents in charge when Captain America arrives. They briefly discuss the best tactic for securing the warehouse before getting everyone into position.

Captain America and Agent Coulson will be with the first wave coming in through the front. Iron Man is to keep an eye on things in the air, at least initially. He’ll offer support to any group having difficulty going in and clearing their area. Unfortunately, once the operation begins, almost every group is having difficulty.

Apparently, Hydra was tipped off about the raid and filled the warehouse with their agents. On the plus side, S.H.I.E.L.D. knows their own information was good.

With Captain America and Coulson leading the frontal assault, Iron Man decides to support the rear. He descends on the Hydra agents like a rocket and blasts anything firing at him.

At the front, Captain America is concerned about the crates. He’s afraid all of the gunfire will destroy whatever is in them, leaving little information about what the warehouse was being used for. He uses his vibranium shield to protect himself from the barrage of bullets aimed at him while running to get close enough to disarm them. Once he’s amongst the Hydra agents, he begins using his shield as an offensive weapon, using it as a battering ram or throwing it at various targets, letting it ricochet off the columns or walls before hitting the intended bad guys.

He and Coulson’s team continue to push the Hydra agents back as Iron Man and Agent Sitwell’s team push them forward. Now the weak spots are to the right and left, and the two Avengers move to support those areas of the warehouse.

Several Hydra agents escape, but in the end many more are captured or killed. Agent Sitwell is put in charge of getting those still alive back to S.H.I.E.L.D. for interrogation. He asks Captain America if he would like to join them for the fun.

“Maybe later. First, I want to know what’s in these crates that’s so important.”

“That makes two of us,” Iron Man says. He grabs the top of one of the wooden boxes and pulls up. It comes off easily.

Agent Coulson and Captain America reach into the box and pull out a surface-to-air missile. The agent whistles. “They sure aren’t foolin’ around.”

“They’re Latverian,” the Captain notes as he points out the flag spray-painted on the side. “What do you think, Iron Man? Sold or stolen?”

“Sold.” But that’s not what’s worrying Stark. “Question is, what are they doing here?”

Agent Coulson reminds them that they were only being stored for a little while. “We don’t know where they were being sent.”

Captain America looks around at the various crates. “According to the intel I’ve been reading, Hydra’s main base is on an island in the Pacific. This could just be used for holding while waiting for transport to the final destination.”

Iron Man disagrees. “Makes more sense to move the merchandise east through Asia. No, final destination was probably the continental United States. Can’t help but wonder if Doom is just a supplier or an active partner.”

“Well,” Agent Coulson says, “maybe one of these jokers will be able to provide the information.”

The Captain excuses himself and walks to an empty corner. After taking off his gloves, he lifts up his left sleeve and taps his arm three times. Then he whispers, “Loki. It’s over. I’m fine. Be home when I can.” He puts down his sleeve and puts on his gloves before heading back to Coulson and Stark.

xxx

It’s dark when Steve finally gets home. S.H.I.E.L.D. is kind enough to drive him so he doesn’t have to ride the subway as Captain America. Still, he gets looks from everyone in the streets and in the lobby of his building.

Once he’s in the elevator, he takes off the helmet and hood and runs a hand through his hair. He allows himself a breath. Steve looks over to the side and remembers the first time he saw Loki there. Seems like it was ages ago. Oh, how his life has changed since that night.

Steve doesn’t know why he’s suddenly feeling reflective. Maybe it’s seeing the Hydra agents there in front of him. Maybe it was being in action for the first time since getting his legs broken. The elevator doors open, and he steps out into the hall.

When he walks through the door of his apartment, he barely has time to lock it and turn around before he’s enveloped in a hug. He can’t help but smile. Steve puts his arms around Loki.

“I told you I was fine.”

“I know. I just like having the physical evidence.” The god slowly pulls away. “You look tired.”

“Probably because I am tired,” he says.

“How can I help? Dinner? Shower?”

“I already ate.” Steve moves away. He puts his helmet on the table and begins to take off the uniform. “Tony always insists on eating after a mission. It’s like a ritual or something.” He remembers the image of Loki in the tub. “Bath.”

“I’ll turn on the water while you disrobe.” The god disappears into the bathroom just before the sound of water is heard.

Steve shakes his head in amusement. Only Loki would use a word like ‘disrobe’. “What were the bubbles you had?”

Loki smiles as he runs his hand under the water to test the temperature. “Just a little indulgence. Would you like some, Darling?” he asks as he plugs the drain.

Steve feels silly. “If it’s not too much trouble.”

“No trouble at all.” He waves his hand over the water as it’s filling up the tub. Bubbles begin to form smelling of vanilla with a hint of coffee.

The soldier stands at the doorway in his blue boxer shorts. He leans against the side and crosses his arms at his chest. He has no clue how the pose accents his muscles and sends a thrill through his lover. “Almost ready?”

“Indeed. You can get in if you like. The temperature should be good.” Loki gets up and squeezes past Steve to allow room for the blond to get in. He watches as the boxers drop to the floor and the now nude man steps into the tub. The god goes back to his position near the faucet. “Good?”

Steve leans back and closes his eyes. “Very. It’s just missing one thing.” He opens his blue eyes and looks at his lover. “You.”

Loki turns off the faucet. “Is that your not-so-subtle way of asking me to join you?”

“Was that not clear? How about this…Take off your clothes, and climb in. Is that clear enough?”

“Crystal.” Loki removes the white t-shirt and his favorite grey pajama pants. He steps into the tub and nestles his back against Steve’s chest. He can’t help the sigh that escapes his lips. “It’s good to have you home.”

Steve wraps his arms around the man leaning against him. “This stuff smells amazing.” The only response is a happy humming sound.

After several minutes of sitting and enjoying the water and the company, Steve’s hands begin to roam. He kisses Loki’s ear as his right hand travels lower down the god’s body. He strokes the inside of his lover’s thigh.

Loki shifts. He moves his head to the side to give the artist a kiss. The hand on his thigh continues traveling up and down. Soon it remains on his upper thigh, stroking ever closer to his cock. “I thought you were tired.”

“I am tired. Must be the smell of coffee…or the feel of you.” He lightly brushes the back of his hand against Loki’s cock.

The god inhales quickly. “Well if you keep touching me like that, you’ll have me standing at attention.”

Steve kisses Loki’s neck. “I like you at attention,” he whispers into the ear in front of him. “It inspires me.” He runs his fingers across the end of his lover’s cock, feeling it move beneath his light touch.

“I do so like you inspired.” Loki’s tongue runs along his lower lip before taking it between his teeth. His lover’s hand is starting to work him in earnest now, running the fingers along the underside of his shaft before grasping and tugging it. He grasps Steve’s legs to steady himself as his breath becomes heavy with sensation.

“I want to paint you. I want to turn you into art. I want to cover you in plaster and paper mache just so I can run my hands over your entire body.” He loves the feel of the hard cock in his hand. He loves how the words are just as effective as his touch (if not more so) in arousing his lover. And he suddenly wonders if he could get Loki aroused and ultimately satisfied with words alone.

“More,” Loki breathes. “Tell me more.” He adds, “Please,” when the artist does not speak.

“I want to sign you. I want to sign you so that everyone knows you’re mine. I want to possess you. I want to claim every inch of you.”

“How? How would you claim me?” Loki’s eyes are closed. He’s relishing the contact, the feel of the artist behind him and the hand between his legs.

“With kisses…” He kisses Loki’s shoulder. “…And bites…” Steve runs his teeth along Loki’s neck. “…And ropes…” He gives a forceful tug to the cock in his hand. He’s rewarded with a gasp from the man in front of him. “…And whips…” He continues the hard strokes. “…And paddles…And riding crops…” His hand is moving faster now, making Loki squirm and moan. “…And hot wax…And razor blades…and fucking, lots and lots of fucking.”

The god arches his back and chokes out a sound like, “Nnuungh,” as his cock is painfully worked. He takes several large breaths before another sound escapes his throat.

“Do you like that, Kitten? Or should I stop?” Steve’s hand stills suddenly.

Loki whimpers. “Please. Please claim me. Please finish me.”

“I don’t know, Kitten. I’m not sure you deserve it.”

The god moves his hips, trying to get a little friction. “I was good. I stayed here. I waited for you.”

“True,” Steve says as he begins to gently stroke the cock in his hand once again. He can feel Loki sigh with a little relief. “What else?”

“I love you.”

“There is that,” the artist agrees and moves his hand a bit faster and a little harder. “What else?”

Loki searches his mind but is having a lot of trouble thinking. He looks around. “I gave you bubbles.”

Steve laughs. He kisses his lover’s neck and tightens his grip around the god’s cock. Loki is soon squirming against him again.

“Thank you. Oh, yes. Oh, yes,” the Trickster moans as his left arm reaches up and back to hold onto Steve’s neck. His eyes are closed again, and his mouth is open. His need is mounting with each stroke. And with each stroke he’s closer to his release. “More. Please more.”

The hand continues working up and down Loki’s cock as the god’s hips move to increase the pace. And then a gasping moan escapes open lips as semen shoots into the water.

Loki relaxes against Steve and yawns.

“Ready for bed, Kitten?”

“Yes, Darling,” the god says but does not move.

Steve nudges his lover. “You have to get up before I can.”

Loki hums his complaint but gets up slowly. He steps out of the tub and wraps a towel around his waist. Steve gets up and does the same. They dry off and both put on fresh boxer shorts before the artist turns out the lights. Then they climb into bed and drift off to sleep.


	29. To Suggest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S.H.I.E.L.D. interrogates the Hydra agents. Tony has an idea.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Tony & Pepper, Thor & Tony  
>  **Explicit Content:** Bondage, Cutting, Struggling

It’s been three days since the raid on the Hydra warehouse. Agent Romanoff and Captain Rogers have both helped in the interrogations. Even Stark and Dr. Banner have provided technology to help determine if the few enemy agents who do talk are telling the truth. It yields very little.

1) Hydra is definitely purchasing weapons from Latveria. (Point for Tony Stark.)

2) Their primary base of operations is still on an island in the Pacific. (No surprise there.)

3) Hydra cells have also been established in most countries, including several in the United States of America. (Which they already knew, but it’s still nice to have confirmation.)

4) The weapons in the warehouse were for a mission being carried out here in the US. (Another point for Stark, which of course only makes his ego bigger.)

That is all S.H.I.E.L.D. learns. It isn’t much. And it definitely isn’t enough.

“Send me in, Director,” Black Widow suggests. The Avengers are around the large conference table on the bridge of the Helicarrier. “I can infiltrate their operations and find out exactly what they’re up to.”

“Don’t think that’ll work, Red,” Tony says. “Since the Chitauri incident, your picture has made the rounds almost as much as Iron Man, Thor, and Captain America. They’ll recognize you immediately.” The billionaire turns to Fury. “Don’t you already have covert agents within Hydra?”

“Some. All entry level positions. They aren’t told much,” the Director admits. 

Agent Coulson provides some background. “Hydra is a very controlled organization. Like Al-Qaeda, their cells are run as separate entities having very little if any contact with any of the others. Unlike Al-Qaeda, their major terrorist actions are dictated from the top down.” He pauses and looks at each of the heroes around the table. “Our operation on Sunday should have caused a major disruption in their plan, whatever it is. That’s the good news.”

“What’s the bad news?” Agent Barton asks.

“It’s only a delay.”

“Seems to me,” Tony begins, leaning back in his chair, “we need someone with major evil credentials to go in there and do a little spying.” His eyes turn to Steve.

Captain Rogers replies pointedly, “To bad we don’t know anyone.”

Clint agrees. “Yeah. It’s too bad people with evil credentials tend to be, you know, evil.”

“Loki!” Thor exclaims suddenly.

_There it is,_ Tony thinks before he and Steve both say something along the lines of no one knowing where the Trickster is.

“Not to mention that he is also evil,” Clint adds. He’s confused by the sharp look Natasha throws him. “What? It’s true.”

“He is not evil,” Thor insists.

“Yeah he is,” Clint insists back. “I was there, remember? Mind controlled and everything.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Tony interjects quickly. He could spill the beans now, tell them all how they have leverage over Loki what with Spangles sleeping with him and all. But he knows the initial reaction would be to lock up the fugitive, which would make Steve upset and probably do something stupid like warn Loki to run. Then Captain America would be locked up for treason, no doubt. No. This is going to require some finesse. “Loki is nowhere to be found, and I doubt he’d help us anyway. Like Clint said – Evil.” The glare he’s getting from Steve doesn’t escape him.

“So let me go,” Agent Romanoff suggests again. “I’ve switched sides before. I can claim to be disillusioned with the government.”

“Even if they accept you, which I doubt,” Director Fury begins, “they’ll never let you into the upper ranks, not completely.”

“The Director is right.” Coulson explains further, “They’ll use you to get information on us, but won’t give you any in return. I hate to say it, but Tony’s idea is the best. But since that isn’t possible, we should try to turn one of theirs…unless Banner and Stark have some really amazing spy equipment they’d like to show us?”

“Nothing S.H.I.E.L.D. hasn’t already seen,” Tony replies. It isn’t exactly true, but the other stuff isn’t ready for prime time yet.

The meeting is all but over at that point. They are at an impasse, and they all know it. Director Fury asks Natasha and Coulson to look through the files of known Hydra agents or Latvian officials and find any that might be turned. Then he dismisses everyone.

Steve walks through the corridor on his way to the gym. “No,” he says as soon as he notices Tony falling into step beside him.

“You don’t even know what I was going to ask.” He rolls his brown eyes. “Okay, yeah, I want you to convince Loki to go undercover.”

Steve stops and turns to look at Tony. He speaks in a low voice. “I’m not going to lose him over this. You know how everyone will react if they learn he’s with me.”

“It’s the best chance we got, and you know it. It’s a good plan.”

“It’s not a plan, Tony. It’s barely an idea.”

“Okay, fine. But it’s a good idea.”

“Except it has two major flaws.” Steve begins walking again. “It requires the acceptance and cooperation of Loki and the trust and silence of S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“You work on Loki. I’ll work on S.H.I.E.L.D.” Tony looks at the Captain and sees that he hasn’t quite gotten through. “Come on, Brokeback. There’s nothing to lose and everything to gain. You’d get to come out of the closet. S.H.I.E.L.D. would get the info they need. And Loki would come off looking like a ‘big damn hero’. Everyone wins.”

“We just need to convince them that,” Steve notes.

xxx

The sun is setting when Iron Man lands on the platform near the top of Stark Tower. As he walks, the metal is removed, turning him slowly back into Tony Stark.

“Welcome home, Sir,” JARVIS greets him.

“Is Pepper home yet?”

“I’m afraid not, Sir. Her plane is not scheduled to arrive until 10:50 this evening.”

Tony uses the time to tinker in his personal lab. He didn’t make much headway with Fury on the whole Loki thing, though he did make some. It’s about dropping the little crumbs. Next he’ll pretend he thinks it’s a horrible idea. He knows it’ll be easier to get Fury to disagree with him than to accept the plan. So disagreement is the play.

But he doesn’t want to think about that now. Right now, he wants to tinker. Well, build actually. Okay, invent. Soon he’s lost in loud music, schematics, and metal.

“Sir. Ms. Potts’ plane has landed, and she is on her way.”

“Thank you, JARVIS.” He smiles. Tony has missed her, has missed being with her. And holy hell is he horny. He goes upstairs to get champagne and strawberries. No, wait, not strawberries. She’s allergic. Okay so champagne and…chocolate. Sure. Why not. He also prepares the bed.

By the time she is in the elevator, Tony is in his silk boxer shorts and lying seductively on the bed while holding two glasses of champagne.

Pepper enters the bedroom and immediately takes off her shoes. She gives Tony a tiny kiss hello and goes to the bathroom. When she returns, she’s wearing long-sleeved two-piece pajamas. She gets into bed and pulls the covers over her shoulder.

“I have champagne,” he tells her.

“Not thirsty.”

“Okay.” He puts the glasses on the nightstand. The billionaire sidles up next to her. He starts rubbing her shoulders and kisses her cheek. “I’ve missed you.”

“Missed you, too,” she mumbles.

Tony’s kisses travel down her neck. His hands travel beneath her clothes. Pepper squirms and pushes him away. “I’m tired, Tony.”

“You don’t have to do anything,” he tells her as his hand begins its journey beneath her pants. “I’ll do all the work.”

She pushes him away again. “I’ve been in meetings and on a plane most of the day. I have an 8am meeting tomorrow, and then I have to travel to Paris for that sciencey conference thing. I’m tired. I just want to sleep.”

Tony sighs and flops onto his back. He stares up at the ceiling in frustration. “If you had the chance to screw a god, would you?” He knows it’s a stupid question as soon as it leaves his mouth.

“We’re talking about Thor, aren’t we. Does Thor want to have sex with me?” She lets her joke hang in the air for a moment. “No. Of course not. I’m with you. Why would I risk that to be with him?”

“What if the world were ending and that was the only way to save it?”

“That is preposterous.”

“I’d let you. I mean, he’s a god. Who wouldn’t want to screw a god?”

Pepper’s confused. “Are we talking about me or you?”

He hesitates before asking, “What if we were talking about both of us?”

“Would I be in the middle?” she asks dryly.

“Most of the time.”

Pepper turns around and stares at him. A serious look comes over her face. “So we are talking about you. No. Besides, he has a girlfriend.”

“Well, what if she were involved, too?”

She’s had enough of this conversation. “No,” she says turning around again.

“But – “

“I’m tired, Tony. I just want to get some sleep.”

The billionaire goes to the bathroom to jerk off. But when he gets there, he’s too antsy. He walks back out and puts on sweatpants and a t-shirt. He leaves the bedroom, telling her he’s going to the gym when she asks.

And of course, because he’s having the absolute worst luck tonight, as soon as he gets to the gym, he sees that Thor is there, too. The god is doing curls and looking _really_ good. Tony immediately turns around to leave.

“Tony?”

Damn. He’s been spotted. The brunette puts a big smile on his face and then turns around. “Hey there, big boy.” He closes his eyes and shakes his head when he realizes the name he used.

Thor blushes slightly but pretends not to notice. “Are you here to exercise?”

“I am. But I don’t want to disturb you, so I’ll just go.”

“No,” Thor says standing up quickly. “I can spot you as you lift weights.”

“Uh, well, gee, that’s really nice of you, but I was planning on doing some cardio.”

“Then it is I who should leave,” Thor suggests.

Tony looks at the man with the well-defined muscles. “No. You keep doing what you’re doing. I’ll be over there at the elliptical.”

They go to their respective areas. Thor continues his curls. Tony turns on the television in front of his machine and then starts his own exercise. He’s thankful to have the t.v. to distract him and help him ignore the man who’s been invading his thoughts for the past few days. Unfortunately, it doesn’t work quite as well as he’d like, what with him stealing glances at the god every few moments.

Tony is thankful when Thor leaves, thinking the god is simply done with his workout. 

In actuality, Thor can no longer take the sight of the billionaire’s toned muscles working on that machine. He’s becoming aroused and most go before his body begins to react.

Back in the god’s room, a live feed of Tony Stark exercising appears on the picture screen. Thor finishes before Tony does.

xxx

Steve is giving Loki a backrub while they watch an old sitcom about a widowed sheriff with a young son in a small southern town that has a lot of crazy characters.

“Is everyone in Mayberry insane?” Loki asks after laughing at the deputy.

Steve laughs with him. “No. Those are just regular folks. People are a lot more interesting than you’d imagine.”

As soon as the episode ends, Steve turns off the television. His hands return to Loki’s shoulders.

“I love you,” the soldier tells him.

“And I love you. Though I do wonder if I should be rubbing your back instead.”

Steve moves the dark hair away from the neck in front of him and places a kiss on the newly exposed skin. “I need to create.”

“Where would you like me?”

The artist wants his canvass to undress and stand next to the bed. As Loki complies, Steve prepares his art supplies. (A couple of candles are lighted. Body paints are set out. The razor blade is retrieved.) Then he gets the long cotton rope that was recently purchased and stands behind Loki’s back.

After creating a type of slipknot with two large loops, he guides the loops around and up the god’s arms until they are at his shoulders. He tightens the knot, pulling the shoulders back. A few inches below the first knot, he creates another one with two large loops and guides those around and up Loki’s arms. These sit just above the bicep. Again the knot is tightened to bring the arms back.

Steve does this again and again until there are a total of seven loops running down each arm. Once the last loops are wrapped around Loki’s wrists, the artist snakes each loose end between the corresponding wrist loop three times before tying another knot.

There is still plenty of rope left. That’s good. He guides the rest of the rope between Loki’s legs and up to the shoulders where each end is snaked through one of the original loops. Another knot is created about four inches below the shoulder loop. Finally, he lowers the knots to where they will be most comfortable.

Loki’s arms are now completely incapacitated. This is the first time they’ve used the Dragonfly Sleeve tie, and he can already feel the frustration beginning to mount.

Steve has him lie face-down on the bed. The plan is to create something in each section of skin that is bordered by the rope. The wax isn’t quite liquid enough, so the artist starts with blue body paint. He uses a brush to create a sky then switches to yellow to create a sandy beach. Green and blue are mixed to create water. White helps define the waves. By the time the little vignette is finished, there is enough melted wax to proceed with the next idea.

The wax is drizzled over a lower section of back. He can hear Loki hiss as the heat makes contact with the skin.

This continues for a while. But after five tiny pieces are created, Steve realizes that he’s just not feeling it. He’s too concerned about the conversation they need to have.

“Are you aroused, Kitten?” he finally asks.

“A bit. More relaxed than anything. You’ve used more paint than wax,” he explains.

Steve sighs and breaks off the wax that has dried on Loki’s skin. “Sorry.”

“Is something wrong?”

The Captain explains about the lack of information from the Hydra prisoners. He runs through the meeting with the Avengers from earlier that day, hesitating before telling Loki about Tony’s idea.

“He meant me,” the god states rather than asks.

“Yes.”

“And you agree?”

“Only if S.H.I.E.L.D. meets our conditions.”

Loki uses his legs to flip himself onto his back. “And do we have conditions?”

Steve drops his gaze to the ground. “Well, assuming you’re okay with doing it, they’d have to agree not to tell Asgard, to give you complete immunity for what you’ve done in the past, and to let you continue living with me.”

Green eyes search the soldier’s face. “Do we need permission for that?”

The blond shrugs. “Oh, and to protect you from Asgard should they find out.”

“Oh, good. Mustn’t forget that,” Loki states unconvincingly. He suddenly feels quite constricted. “Darling, if the art project is over, would you mind getting me out of these ropes?”

Blue eyes look over the squirming form lying on the bed. He feels his heart rate increase a bit, feels the blood begin to flow. “No.”

When Steve makes no move, Loki tries to clarify, “No, you don’t mind?”

“No, you’re not getting out of the ropes. And actually, it’s only one rope. But that doesn’t matter.” He takes his shirt off as his eyes become darker with lust. “I like watching you squirm.”

The words and the intense gaze make Loki squirm even more. “Captain, I haven’t agreed to anything yet.”

“I didn’t ask you to agree,” he notes as he rests his hand on Loki’s ankle and slowly lets it travel up. “I want you to think about it. Not now, obviously. Right now, I don’t want you to think about anything. Right now, I just want you to feel.” He squeezes the god’s thigh.

Loki struggles against the ropes binding his arms behind his back. His breath is beginning to heave as his lover silently picks up the blade and lowers it over his chest. He gasps at the first incision.

The artist isn’t sure what he’s creating until he’s halfway done. He huffs out a laugh when he realizes it’s the eagle symbol of S.H.I.E.L.D. He gives Loki a big smile before completing the design and setting down the blade. Then he kisses his lover, pressing his body against the god’s, transferring some of the fresh blood to his own skin.

Steve gets up, his eyes never leaving Loki who has stopped moving. He begins to unfasten his trousers. “Try to get loose,” he orders.

Loki complies as he watches the trousers then the boxer shorts drop. He’s still struggling as the artist gets out the condoms and lubricant, the blue eyes only rarely leaving his body. Soon his legs are draped over Steve’s shoulders as fingers playfully enter and exit his anus.

“Please, untie me. I can’t…I can’t move.”

“You seem to be moving all right to me,” Steve notes as he strokes his lover’s insides. The blond smiles as pre-cum begins to dribble out of Loki’s cock.

The god trembles at the touch. But then the fingers leave him again, and his legs are spread out. He struggles some more as Steve gets into position above him.

“Ready?”

“Does it matter?”

Steve licks his lips and plunges in. Loki cries out in painful pleasure. He wants to wrap his arms around the artist but can’t. The frustration is almost too much, especially as the body above him begins to move in and out.

It hurts where his lover’s skin touches the still fresh wounds, and he feels as though he is being taken completely and utterly.

Loki was wrong before when he thought he should play Dracula. Steve is the vampire. Steve is the one claiming his blood, enthralling him, emptying his mind and his soul of everything except the artist.

“My Darling,” the god breathes as he strains against the ropes. “My beautiful Darling. I want to hold you.”

“Try,” Steve whispers into his ear. The feel of Loki squirming beneath him is intoxicating. He can’t get enough. He wants more, wants it all. He wants to leave nothing for S.H.I.E.L.D. or anyone else. His cock bores into Loki over and over again with single-minded purpose. “Keep trying,” he commands before biting down on his lover’s shoulder.

The god yelps and shivers and struggles against the ropes. “I can’t,” he exclaims as his arms become numb. “Oh, Captain!”

Steve lifts his head to look in the green eyes. “Then come for me. Come for me right now.”

Loki comes uncontrollably, forcefully, loudly. His body spasms, pulsing white ejaculate between them, before finally going limp. He feels his lover still working within him. Six, eight, twelve more thrusts before the body above his tenses and jerks and finally falls heavily on top of him.

“Holy moley, that was good,” Steve breathes.

“My arms are numb,” the god says quietly.

The artist gently moves off of him and swiftly, softly unties each knot until Loki is free. Steve throws away the used condom before sitting behind his lover and massaging the shoulders and arms that had been restrained not five minutes before.

“Better, Kitten?”

Loki nods. There is a brief silence before he speaks. “If you wish me to spy for you, of course I will. Just do not ask me to give you up.”

“Never. Not even if Fury himself were to order it.”

The god sighs in relief as Steve’s hands continue to rub life back into his arms.


	30. To Recruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tries to convince Director Fury to ask for Loki's help.
> 
> **Pairings:** Tony  & Thor, Steve & Loki (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Role Play with Furry Costume, Oral Sex, Anal Beads, Anal Sex

“He’ll do it,” Steve tells Tony.

“Really? That fast?” The billionaire eyes the soldier suspiciously. “Trouble in paradise?”

“No. We’re fine.” A smile comes unbidden as his thoughts momentarily go to the previous night’s fun. Steve doesn’t see Tony’s look of jealousy. “We do have certain conditions.” He goes through the four he and Loki talked about then looks expectantly at Stark.

“Those seem fair. I, on the other hand, am still working on Fury. So it might be a day or two.”

“Need any help?”

“Are you seriously offering? I thought you didn’t want this.”

“I don’t. But I know it’s necessary. And I want Loki to have all of the support he needs to get through it safely.”

Tony makes a snide comment about Steve being the perfect boyfriend, probably because he’s feeling like such a bad one.

Last night, after getting off the elliptical machine, he took a shower and ended up masturbating to fantasies of Thor. What’s worse is that Pepper and Jane didn’t enter into it at all. Nope, it was all the golden god ravishing him on a Viking ship after he had been taken prisoner. (Oh, God, it was basically a bad romance novel. He might as well be Bella to Thor’s Edward…And _why_ does he know that? He blames Pepper.)

“I’ll go talk to Fury,” Tony concludes and walks away. He takes the elevator to the 72nd floor and goes down the short hall to the Director’s office. He knocks twice on the open door and sticks his head in. “Hey, Shaft.”

Fury scowls at the billionaire. Setting down his pen, he asks, “What is it, Mr. Stark?”

“Remember that idea I had yesterday about trying to get Loki or someone like him to spy on Hydra for us? Well, forget it.”

“Just like that?”

“Just like that.” He turns to go.

“Now hold on, Stark. Coulson seemed to think your idea had merit.”

“Really? Huh. Well, I was wrong. Even if Loki does fancy Cap, there’s no way he’d agree to help.”

Fury tilts his head. “So you believe Dr. Banner’s contention that Loki was worried about Captain America, and that’s why he tried to save him?”

Tony shrugs. “Makes more sense than ‘his heart grew three sizes that day’. But it doesn’t matter. I’m sure he knows you’d just send him back to Asgard.”

“We could offer him sanctuary in exchange for his help,” the Director brainstorms.

“But could we trust him? I mean, really?”

“Hmmm. Too bad Loki isn’t interested in Agent Romanoff. She could probably get him to do anything.”

“No doubt,” Tony agrees. “You don’t think Cap has it in him?”

“Captain Steve Rogers?” Fury asks, making it very obvious that he doesn’t.

“Granted Steve is no Black Widow when it comes to seduction. But what he lacks in feminine wiles he makes up for in all-American good looks and aw-shucks sincerity. And I suspect that’s a huge turn-on to the God of Mischief.”

Fury considers the possibility. “Do you think Captain Rogers would do it?”

Tony shrugs again. “I don’t know. Ask the ever-competent Agent Romanoff. Get her opinion.” He walks away feeling very proud of himself.

Director Nick Fury asks his administrative assistant to get Agent Romanoff into his office. He doesn’t wait long before the red-head arrives.

“You asked to see me, Sir?”

He gives her an overview of his conversation with Mr. Stark. “My question to you is, do you think Captain Rogers would be willing to meet with Loki, assuming we can find him, and…convince him to help us?”

“I think Captain Rogers would be willing to do that.”

The answer surprises the Director. “Really? Do you know something I don’t?”

She tells him about Steve’s feelings for Loki but only because it is pertinent to making the decision in using him to recruit the god.

Fury rubs his forehead. “So you’re telling me that Captain Steve Rogers has a crush on Loki.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“And how long have you known this?”

“Not long - a week, maybe two. But there’s still the matter of how to get ahold of Loki.”

The Director nods. “Speak to Rogers first. Make sure he’s game. We’ll worry about getting in touch with Loki later…as well as how much of our soul we’re willing to sell to deal with him.”

xxx

Natasha asks Steve to lunch outside of S.H.I.E.L.D. The Captain knows exactly what the invitation is about. He can’t decide whether to let Natasha know about the relationship (not all of it, just the general overview) or not. He talks it through with Tony.

If everyone continues to think that Cap and Loki have not met since the Doombots, they could use the same communication plan as before. Leave a note at the site. That should fool everyone…except Bruce.

If they tell everyone what Bruce believes, then Natasha will be just as curious as Tony was. And there would be lots of questions about why Steve is willing to meet the god again after being tied to the chair and tormented.

If they tell everyone that Steve and Loki are…friends?...acquaintances. That would raise eyebrows but might not be horrible. They could tell Bruce that Loki went to Steve afterwards and apologized. They could tell everyone else that…what? They could tell them most of what Bruce knows, leaving out what happened at the warehouse.

Or they could tell everyone the truth, that Steve and Loki are lovers. Everyone would freak, and the mission would be abandoned in order to persecute the men.

Option 3, or the Already-Met-But-No-Warehouse-Incident Option, is chosen. It’s fast. It’s somewhat harmless. And it will be easier to convince everyone of that without a major freak-out.

So when as expected Natasha asks him at lunch whether he would be willing to talk to Loki about going undercover, Steve says yes and tells her how he can get in touch with the god.

Natasha is surprised by the revelation.

Steve tells her of the four, no three (in this scenario Loki isn’t living with him), conditions they will probably have to meet for the god to agree. She agrees with him and suggests they talk to Fury when they return.

Fury isn’t happy. (Is he ever happy?) Truthfully, if Loki only asked for immunity, his location being kept from Asgard, and protection from Asgard should it come to it, they’d be getting off easy. It’s more likely Loki will make them jump through a circus-full of hoops. He suggests they get the team together and see if anyone has had any better ideas since yesterday. If not, Captain Rogers will contact Loki.

The reactions are about what anyone would expect.

Thor is all for the plan. He does not like keeping secrets from Asgard, but it would be a small price to avoid the deaths of what would surely be many Midgardians.

Tony is smug. It was his idea after all. He just sits back and watches, interjecting a witty comment every now and then. And oh, how he loves watching their faces as he makes Steve tell them about the kiss for every three questions deal. As much as Steve blushes then, it’s nothing compared to the blush on his face as Tony tells them about the actual kisses.

Dr. Banner is cautious. Steve spoke to him before the meeting to explain what happened after the warehouse and how he wouldn’t be bringing that up. But Bruce has seen first-hand how cruel Loki can be if he’s crossed. And it would be just like S.H.I.E.L.D. to try to double-cross Loki.

Natasha is suspicious. Natasha is always suspicious. She doesn’t trust Loki, especially after what he did to Clint. But she trusts Steve…well, less now than before. But she knows he’s a good guy, maybe too good. And though she hates to admit it, Tony’s is the best idea they have. It’s a good sign that Loki appears to return Steve’s interest, although it was incredibly stupid of them to do what they did without backup. She’s willing to accept the plan but knows it will be a miracle if it works.

Coulson is upset that his idol has met secretly with Loki and apparently has a man-crush on him. God, he hopes it’s just a man-crush. Phil doesn’t think he’ll be able to handle it if it’s something more. Loki did save Captain Rogers’ life. So it is understandable that the Captain would feel gratitude. But when Tony describes the kisses and the Captain doesn’t deny it but only blushes more, Phil’s view of Captain Rogers alters permanently.

And then there is Agent Barton. Agent Barton who says nothing at all but remains quite passive as everyone talks. Agent Barton, whose tense muscles escape everyone’s notice except Natasha’s and Director Fury’s. Clint listens, the anger and disbelief building with each passing moment. And when he learns that the great Captain Steve Rogers actually kissed that evil son of a bitch, he knows the world has gone to hell. And when everyone agrees with Tony’s ludicrous plan, he can’t hold his tongue any longer.

“Are you shitting me?” Clint stands and looks at each one of them in turn. “Does everyone really not remember what that asshole did? Do I really need to remind you?”

Director Fury, his voice controlled, asks, “Do you have another idea, Agent Barton? ‘Cause if you do, I’m all ears.” He waits, sees the frustration on Barton’s face and in his movements. “Okay then. It would appear this is our best option…unless Agents Coulson and Romanoff have found someone deep inside to turn?”

“No, Sir,” Coulson says dejectedly. “But I’d like to keep looking.

“By all means, keep looking.” Fury turns his attention to the super soldier. “In the meantime, Captain Rogers, please contact Loki and begin negotiations.”

“Yes, Sir,” Steve replies.

Clint punches a whole in the wall and storms out of the room.

xxx

After Steve leaves the note, he contacts Loki using the arm tap to let him know that it’s there. He knows S.H.I.E.L.D. will be watching to see that the note is picked up.

When he gets home, Loki is sitting in one of the chairs and reading the letter. “Central Park again?”

“Seemed like a safe, public place.”

“Will they agree to our conditions?”

“I believe so.”

Green eyes look at the blond and notice he’s holding two plastic bags, one large and one small. “What’s that?”

Steve smiles. “A gift…for agreeing to this and for being you.”

Loki stands and takes the small bag first. He opens it and pulls out a carton of cream. There is a question in the green eyes that the artist doesn’t answer. “Thank you,” the god says and puts it on the table. He then takes the large plastic bag and pulls out a large amount of furry, black material.

The bag drops to the floor as Loki holds up what he now realizes is a costume. After moving it around in his hands, he finally gets it the correct way up. There’s a tail…and a hood with ears.

“This is a joke,” Loki insists.

“Now why would you say that?” Steve takes the costume and holds it up in front of his lover’s body. “You’re my kitten, and I want you to look like my kitten and drink some cream.”

“And this will arouse you?” The words are dripping with disbelief.

Steve shrugs. “Won’t know until you try.”

“Am I to put it on now?”

“No, Kitten. The cream is for dessert. First, we eat. Then you change.”

Steve wants to go out, and they return to the restaurant in Chinatown…their restaurant. Loki does not need a fork this time, and he relishes the happy pride he sees in the blue eyes as they eat. 

“I’m sorry we didn’t do this sooner,” Steve says as he feeds Loki some of his Chicken Lo Mein. He’s starting to feel apprehensive about the whole spying thing.

“It’s fine,” Loki replies. “I rather like having you all to myself in that tiny apartment. It feels as though we’re the only two people in the world.”

“Still, I’d like to show you more, take you to the places I love.”

“Well, once this S.H.I.E.L.D. business is concluded, you can do just that.”

After their meal, they go directly home. Steve tells Loki to put on the costume immediately. The god moves slowly. When he finally returns from the bathroom, it is with a scowl on his face.

“This is ridiculous.”

Steve is trying really hard not to laugh. The costume is very loose and looks more like a sack with limbs and a tail. The hood has a large hole where the god’s face fits. The ears sit atop of his head all pink and perky.

“It’s lacking something,” the artist admits. He pulls out his body paint and uses the black to add three whiskers to each side of Loki’s face. “There!”

The god is not amused.

Steve tells him to go sit at the table. Once seated, a small bowl of cream is set in front of him.

“Drink up,” the artist says.

The Trickster stares at the bowl and lifts an eyebrow. “Well, it’s not the milky white substance I was hoping to swallow tonight, but I’ll give it a try.”

“You have a filthy mouth.”

“You love my filthy mouth.”

“Drink,” Steve orders.

Loki tries to lift it between his hands.

“No, Kitten. No paws. You have to lick it up.”

Green eyes glare at the soldier before he bends over and starts trying to lick up the cream. After a few tries, Loki finally says he cannot. None of the liquid is making it into his mouth.

“Then make your tongue rough. That’s how real cats do it.”

The god nods as the magic works to roughen his tongue. He goes back to lapping up the cream. It’s quite good, actually. And he finishes it fairly quickly. But when he looks up at his lover, he sees only an amused grin. “Did this not arouse you?”

“Not particularly,” he admits. “But I love that you did it, even though I know you’re hating it.”

“Perhaps if it were more cat-like…” 

The costume begins tightening, conforming to the god’s body. The fur becomes less fuzzy and more sleek and shiny. The tail begins to flit back and forth. The ears begin to swivel as though catching sound. Claws can be seen coming out of the fingers and feet. The skin of Loki’s face darkens to match the new fur. And when he smiles, his canine teeth appear longer and more pointed. “Better?”

Steve swallows. “It’s…It’s…frightening and…kind of…sexy.”

Loki climbs on top of him and begins licking his neck with the roughened tongue. His hands stroke the god’s body, and the fur feels like an actual cat’s.

“This is…This is too weird.”

The god pulls away. “I thought you wanted a cat.”

“I wanted…” Steve is having trouble thinking with Loki looking so alien.

“You wanted to make fun of me,” Loki says as his facial features return to normal. He pushes the hood off his head.

The artist shakes his head. “No, Kitten. I just wanted to have a little fun. I thought you’d think it was funny.”

Loki rolls his eyes. “It was a little funny,” he admits. He gets off of Steve and walks a little ways away.

The tail sways languidly. Steve gets up and strokes it. “Do you feel that?”

“No.” Loki looks at his lover. “I believe it’s my turn,” he declares.

Steve is suddenly nervous, especially when that naughty smile appears on the god’s lips. His underwear feels different, tighter…much tighter.

“Don’t leave me waiting, Captain. Please remove your clothes,” Loki says as he begins to strip off the modified cat costume.

The artist slowly takes off his t-shirt. He removes his shoes and socks. Finally, he unfastens his pants and lets them drop.

Loki’s smile widens as he sees the little black shorts with the big silver zipper in the front that barely contains his lover’s cock. “As you can see, our tastes are a tad different. You wish to cover me. I wish to unveil you.”

Steve feels incredibly exposed, especially as Loki, now completely naked, begins to walk slowly around him.

“Has anyone told you what an amazing ass you have?”

The artist blushes uncontrollably.

Loki continues. “Do you have any idea how much I want to bury myself in it? Do you have any idea how confusing that is, especially when I want so much for you to be within me, filling me?” He’s in front of Steve by this point, running a hand down the firm chest. He leans in and kisses a corner of the artist’s mouth.

Steve grabs Loki’s neck and pulls him into a hungry, open-mouthed kiss. He gently pushes the god away. “You were saying something about swallowing a milky white substance?”

The god smiles. “Yes. Yes, I was.”

“Look in the nightstand.”

Inside the top drawer is a small bottle of red liquid. The god reads the label: Strawberry flavored tingle drops. He removes the cap, ensures nothing will block the flow of liquid, then returns to his lover. He puts a few drops on Steve’s neck and begins to suck on it hungrily. He then places a few drops on Steve’s clavicle and sucks on that. Lower and lower down the Captain’s body he travels until he is on his knees.

The tiny black shorts are taut against the artist’s bulging cock. Loki uses his teeth to unzip them. He slips his hands within them, grabbing Steve’s ass and giving it a firm squeeze. Then he pushes the shorts down so that his lover can step out of them.

Loki puts a few drops of the liquid on the erection in front of him. “Is it as advertised?”

Steve’s eyes are closed. “I feel something, but not much.”

“Well, let’s see if you feel this,” the god says before wrapping his lips halfway down his lover’s cock.

“I feel that,” the artist chokes out. “How does it taste?”

Loki let’s Steve’s dick slide out of his mouth. “Not bad. Though whenever I eat strawberries, I may have a sudden desire to suck your cock.”

“You make that sound like a bad thing.” He grabs a fistful of Loki’s hair. “Open.”

The god’s mouth opens, his salivary glands coating it in moisture. Then it is filled with Steve’s the engorged cock. A content growl comes from his throat, causing the artist to thrust into him. Loki sucks hungrily. His hands hold onto Steve’s ass with a firm grip, spreading the cheeks just a bit.

Steve begins to thrust in and out of him. But then the artist pulls him away and awkwardly gets the duffel bag. He retrieves the anal beads, the box of condoms, and their regular lubricant. Handing them to Loki, he says, “I want this.”

Loki smiles and suggests that his lover get on the bed while he prepares the beads. He puts them in the condom and liberally spreads lubricant on them. Then he gets Steve into position, back on the bed, legs up and wide. The god decides to use his finger to tease the anus and maybe feel inside the Midgardian. “This?” he asks as he puts a little pressure against the opening.

“Yes.” He chokes out a painful moan as Loki’s finger breaches him.

“Ssshhh,” the god sighs. He feels Steve tighten around him, and his own cock is now engorged and ready. He moves his finger ever so slowly and gently in and out of his lover. “Are you sure you want the beads? Would you not rather have me?”

“But then you can’t suck me.”

He knows the artist has a point. “What if I suck you and then take you? Or take you and then suck you? I don’t think I’d last long inside of you,” he states, hoping the words will persuade.

“Loki,” Steve barely gets out before a second finger is invading him. “Damn!” He can feel the fingers moving inside him. It hurts but it also feels good. “The beads, Loki! I want the beads, and I want your mouth around my cock. Do you understand?”

The fingers are pulled out. A moment later, the beads are shoved halfway up the soldier’s ass. Steve grunts at the new intrusion. But before he can think about it, Loki is working his cock, and the world falls away.

The artist is content to lie there as the god’s mouth and tongue suck and stroke. The beads are pushed further inside him every few minutes. His fingers grasp the dark hair as his other hand grips the pillow at his head.

“That’s it, Kitten. Just like that.” He closes his eyes. “Oh, God, you make me feel so good.”

Loki purrs and listens for his lover’s moan. He isn’t disappointed.

Steve begins to writhe on the bed. His hips buck up, wanting more friction, more heat, more wetness, more Loki. “Yes! That! Oh, God!” he moans as his lover purrs again. His mouth opens, and a sound of utter pleasure escapes his lips as his body begins to convulse.

Loki pulls out the beads as soon as the first taste of semen registers on his tongue. He swallows, content, smiling, but still needing his own release.

The god takes advantage of Steve’s relaxed state to quickly put on a condom and lubricate up. He quietly positions himself. “Darling?”

Blue eyes still closed, Steve replies with a sleepy hum.

“I love you. And whatever you have to do to me, I know this will have been worth it.”

The artist’s eyes fly open just before Loki thrusts into him. His body immediately tenses, but it doesn’t hinder the god who is already creating a rhythm with his thrusts. Suddenly, a pulse of pleasure shoots through the blond.

“Holy…What was that?” he asks just before it shoots through him again.

“It’s what you give me,” Loki replies breathlessly. His head is already swimming. Steve feels more amazing than he imagined. As his lover begins to moan, he asks, “Does it please you?”

“Holy…Nnnggh!” Loki kisses him then, the god’s moans vibrating against his lips. He feels the Trickster shudder then collapse.

Loki slowly disconnects himself from his lover then sits on the edge of the bed. He removes the condom and tosses it into the garbage. “I apologize. I couldn’t help myself.” The only response is silence. When he can’t take it anymore, he turns and looks at his lover.

“You took, Kitten. You aren’t supposed to take.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Sorry doesn’t cut it.” Steve examines the man staring back at him. “You’re lucky it felt that good. But I can’t let this go unpunished.”

“I know. Whatever you wish.”

Steve considers the options. “Get the black mask. Go stand next to the t.v.”

“How long? May I ask how long?”

“Forty-five minutes.” He lets that sink in. “I should make it an hour, but…”

“But you liked it?” Loki tilts his head and tries to see the answer in the blue eyes.

“Forty-five minutes,” Steve says again. “And put on some pants. I don’t want to be looking at your cock the whole time.” He quietly adds, “Too tempting.”

It is a long 45 minutes. 

Loki likes to take. It is part of his nature. It is a part of his upbringing. As a Prince of Asgard, they were encouraged to take, to believe it was theirs to begin with. But he knows he shouldn’t have taken Steve. He doesn’t regret it, not a single bit. The very few minutes he was able to hold on were enough to verify that the Captain is a far better bottom than Fandral.

Loki suddenly realizes the danger of what he’s done. Not only did he defy his lover, he may have just given himself a desire for more. It frightens him. It shames him. And then he regrets. He should have been stronger.

Steve sees the transformation from acceptance to understanding to repentance. His ass is sore. His body is spent. But he wants nothing more than to go and wrap his arms around Loki. But there are still 22 minutes to go.

He pulls out his sketchbook and draws his memory of the god in the horrible cat costume complete with look of displeasure.

Loki wraps his arms around himself and lowers his head. The darkness is becoming unbearable. It reminds him of his time in the darkness of space when he had lost everything. And just when he thinks he’ll be lost in the darkness forever, he feels a gentle hand on his shoulder.

The blindfold is removed, and the two kindest eyes Loki has ever seen are looking right at him. He’s wrapped in strong arms and is given a gentle kiss.

“I’m so sorry, Darling.”

“I know.”

Steve guides Loki back to bed, and they lie under the covers wrapped in each other’s arms.

“Do you hate me?” Loki asks quietly.

“Of course not, Kitten. I’m disappointed.” Steve strokes his lover’s hair. “You have to obey me. You don’t know Hydra like I do. And if something were to happen to you, I’d never forgive myself.”

Loki lifts his head to look at Steve. “You’re not going to lose me. Magic, remember?” the god smiles hopefully.

“You promise?”

“I promise.” Loki puts his head on Steve’s chest and falls asleep to the sound of his lover’s heartbeat.


	31. To Demand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki agrees to help S.H.I.E.L.D...as long as certain conditions are met
> 
> Pairings: Steve & Loki (explicit)  
> Explicit Content: Anal Sex

“Captain Rogers, I cannot tell you how happy your note made me.”

Steve, in khaki pants and a red dress shirt, and Loki, looking dashing in a light grey two-piece suit and white shirt, are sitting in Central Park. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are all around them hidden in plain sight though not very well.

Loki continues. “I see you brought friends this time.”

“They insisted.”

“So you’ve told them of our little…arrangement?” He raises an eyebrow.

“Tony told them, actually, and enjoyed explaining it a little too much.”

Loki smiles seductively and puts his hand on Steve’s knee. “So does our arrangement still stand?” He squeezes it gently.

The soldier is amazed at how the god can still make him blush. “I’m not here to ask you questions. I’m here to make you a proposition.”

“Captain Rogers propositioning me? Be still my heart.” He slides his hand further up Steve’s leg. “How may I be of service?”

The Captain places his hand over the god’s and removes it from his thigh. “We need your help.”

“Help?” Loki raises their hands and places a kiss on Steve’s knuckles. “And what do I get in return?”

The artist reclaims his hand. “Immunity for the Chitauri invasion for one. Others to be negotiated.”

“I do so enjoy negotiating with you.”

“From what I remember, you don’t negotiate so much as demand.”

Loki smiles mischievously. “I don’t recall you complaining about the outcome. In fact, you were rather enthusiastic. But tell me, where are these negotiations to take place?”

xxx

As soon as Loki appears in the building, Director Nick Fury knows this is a bad idea. He’s taken precautions. Hulk will be in the room with Loki the entire time to ensure the god doesn’t get any bad ideas.

Once in the S.H.I.E.L.D. interrogation room with Hulk, the Director can see the Trickster is nervous. (The self-satisfied smirk is gone.) “Hello, Loki. I’d say it’s nice to see you again, but then I’d be lying.”

The god rises from his seat and buttons his jacket before greeting Director Fury by name. “Where is Captain Rogers?”

“Captain Rogers is busy with more important things. You’ll be dealing with me…and Hulk.” Fury inclines his head towards the big green guy taking up half the room.

“I will only negotiate with Captain Rogers.”

“Captain Rogers has no authority to offer you anything. So you can wait to speak with him, but anything he promises will not be backed by S.H.I.E.L.D.”

Loki understands, but he will not give up so easily. “The Captain already promised me immunity for past misdeeds. Was that authorized or no?”

“That was authorized.”

“Then my second demand is an hour alone with Captain Rogers.”

All eyes behind the two-way mirror turn to Steve. The super soldier keeps his eyes on the men in the other room. 

“You don’t even know what we’re asking you to do.”

The god shakes his head. “That demand is simply for me to continue speaking with you.”

Director Fury scowls. He hates this guy. 

“It’s fine, Director. You can agree,” Captain America says over the comm. 

Fury stares blankly at Loki. “Done. One hour alone with Captain Rogers. But you do not get to force him to do anything he doesn’t want to do.” Nick isn’t sure why he said that. It isn’t like he expects the god to keep his word.

Loki unbuttons his jacket and sits. He smiles pleasantly. “Then let us continue.” He listens as the one-eyed man explains what is needed from him and why. He does not interrupt the Director during this soliloquy. He does not react to anything being said. He does his best not to be distracted by the presence of the large green creature that flung him around Stark Tower.

Fury concludes, “In exchange, we are willing to forgive your role in the Chitauri war, and we will keep your location a secret from Asgard.”

“And Thor? Can you keep this from him?”

“No. But he approved offering this to you and has agreed to the same terms.”

“And should they learn I am here?”

“They won’t.”

Loki raises an eyebrow. “You don’t know Thor as well as I do. They will find out. Most likely, he will tell them even if he does not mean to.”

“Then we will protect you as best we can.”

“Good. Unnecessary, of course, but still nice to hear. I would also like the green creature to apologize.”

“I’m sure Dr. Banner –“

“No,” Loki interrupts. “Not Dr. Banner. Hulk.”

The Hulk growls.

The Trickster hopes Steve doesn’t get too angry at this, but he cannot pass up such an amazing opportunity. It is, after all, what he would do if he and the Captain were not having sex. “Also, I would like some water. Please ensure that Agent Barton is the one to deliver it.”

Clint’s voice is heard over Fury’s comm. “You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me!”

“You shouldn’t press your luck,” Fury warns ominously.

“I’m not.” Loki leans back in his chair and sets his feet on the table. “You see, you need me far more than I need you. I’ve managed to avoid Asgard for several months now. If you tell them I am here, I will simply disappear again. And it isn’t as though you can hold me…even with your green brute…not if you want my help.” He lets that sink in then continues. “And so, Hulk is to apologize, Agent Barton is to bring me water, and Thor is to acknowledge that I am the rightful king of Asgard.” He smiles as he hears a rumble from the other side of the two-way mirror.

Fury’s eye gives a quick look towards the mirror then returns to the madman in front of him. “Will there be anything else?”

“Who’s left? Agent Romanoff and Mister Stark, yes? Agent Romanoff is formidable. She has earned my respect, and so I ask nothing of her. Mister Stark…” Loki searches his mind for something appropriate. “Mister Stark is simply to ask for my help. His request should contain the word ‘please’ and indicate that I am the only one capable of infiltrating Hydra.”

“I hate this guy,” Stark says on the other side of the mirror. Steve shoots the billionaire a stern look.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Fury says flatly and gets up.

“Oh, and one more thing,” Loki adds as Fury opens the door. “I wish to see Agent Coulson.”

Every Avenger tenses at the request. Fury leaves the room and slams the door shut behind him.

xxx

Agent Barton strides into the interrogation room. He slams a glass of water down on the table, causing a third of the contents to splash out. He glares at Loki, turns around, and stalks away. It takes less than 30 seconds. Loki huffs out a laugh and takes a drink.

Tony Stark enters the room next. He stands rather than sits, arms crossed at his chest. “Please help us,” he says in a monotone. “You’re the only one who can infiltrate Hydra and get us the information we need. Help us, Loki-Wan Kenobi. You’re our only hope.” He stares at the black-haired god. “Is that enough?”

“Once more with feeling.”

Tony raises an eyebrow. “Do you really want to press it, Loverboy?”

The threat is clear to Loki even if it remains unsaid. “On second thought, that is enough.”

Brown eyes turn to the big green guy in the room. “You wanna get this over with now?”

“Hulk apologize for smashing puny god.”

Tony laughs. “I think that’s as good as it’s gonna get.” The billionaire leaves, passing Thor at the doorway. Their arms brush against each other causing a little wave of electricity between them.

Thor stares at his brother.

Loki looks around the room then back at his brother. “Well? I’m waiting.”

The God of Thunder grimaces. “You were the rightful king of Asgard at one time…but no longer. Odin is king, as it should be.”

The Trickster stands and tilts his head. “Do you still love me, Brother?”

Tears glisten in the cool blue eyes of the blond god. “Yes, though I know it is foolish. Did you ever love me?” he asks in return.

“With all my heart,” Loki replies sincerely. “A part of me always will. But I have outgrown you. And I have learned what it is like to live in the sun. And I will never return to your shadow.”

“It was never my intention for you to live there. We were always equal in my eyes.”

“Now who is the Liesmith?” the dark-haired god asks remembering only some of the many times after a fighting lesson or a battle that Thor announced himself better than all. “Go. You have fulfilled my demand. Send in Agent Coulson. Then let me have my hour with the Captain.”

Thor leaves in silence. Captain Rogers and Agent Coulson enter the interrogation room. Coulson’s face is a blank.

“Agent Coulson,” Loki begins. “I wish to apologize for stabbing you in the back.”

Phil’s eyes flick to Loki then return to the far wall.

“I assume it left a scar?” the god asks.

“It did.”

“I can heal it if you wish.”

Coulson looks at the god and wonders how Captain America of all people could like him. “Nah. It reminds me of what you really are.”

“And what, pray tell, is that?”

“Evil. But I accept your apology. If there’s nothing else…?”

“Not a thing,” the god replies. Captain America dismisses Coulson and the Hulk. They leave, closing the door behind them.

Loki, his face devoid of any mirth, asks, “Are we to do this here?”

“Yes.”

Green eyes look into each of the three cameras in the room before their feeds turn to static. Then he turns to the two-way mirror. “No peaking,” he says and waves his hand over the glass. A layer of thick ice covers the surface. He turns to the Captain. “And no listening.”

“Is it off?” Steve asks.

“Yes.” Tears well up in his green eyes.

The artist wraps Loki in his arms. “Are you okay, Kitten?” The god is holding him tight, head buried in his shoulder. Steve rubs soothing circles over Loki’s back. He feels a kiss against his neck then another and another traveling up to his jaw. Soon, their lips meet…and then their tongues and their teeth. It’s getting very heated very quickly.

Loki pulls away. The tears are gone replaced by a look of absolute lust. “Slow down, Captain. Someone could walk in or look through the tiny glass in the door.”

“Take care of it,” Steve orders huskily. He’s surprised at how quickly he’s become aroused. The idea of taking Loki here at S.H.I.E.L.D. is making the blood flow straight to his privates.

The Trickster flicks his hand at the door. The glass darkens. The door seals shut with a hiss.

Steve pulls Loki into a deep kiss then grinds his pelvis against his lover. He’s rewarded with a soft moan and a responding grind that rubs against his swelling cock. His hands work to unfasten his lover’s trousers. He stops suddenly and presses his forehead to Loki’s. He sighs in disappointment. “Condom.”

“Breast pocket.”

Steve smiles as he reaches to get it. “I love you.”

Loki responds with a kiss as his fingers busy themselves with the Captain’s trousers. He’s suddenly pushed away and turned around. His pants are pushed down, and he’s bent over the table. His hands reach to the other side and grab hold of the edge. He hears the condom wrapper, and anticipation makes his body tingle.

The only lubricant they have is spit, so Steve sticks his fingers into his own mouth before pushing them into his lover. He works the digits in and out of the Trickster, spreading them to help stretch out the entrance.

Heavy breaths and intermittent moans come from Loki as he’s finger fucked over a S.H.I.E.L.D. interrogation table. The very idea makes him want to laugh, and he does so with a mirth that can only come with leading another, especially Captain America, to debauchery.

Oh, but the artist is talented. At this rate, the god will be coming before he’s entered. But then those wonderful fingers leave him. “Tell me you aren’t through.”

“I’m not through,” Steve replies. He runs his hand over the god’s cock, letting the pre-cum coat his hand before rubbing it over the condom he’s wearing. The Trickster moans in response to the touch. Steve lines himself up and pauses, letting the anticipation build. Finally, he thrusts his cock into the god.

Loki shudders and groans. “Oh, Darling. Oh, yes.”

Steve works slowly. His eyes check the glass and the two-way mirror to ensure they cannot be seen. He runs his left hand under the white dress shirt feeling his way up Loki’s spine. His right hand is gripping his lover’s hip as he works in and out. He lets the god adjust the angle and knows it’s right when the head bends forward and the slim hands grip the table’s edge so hard the knuckles turn white.

“Harder. Please,” Loki breathes between unintelligible moans.

The pace increases. Both of the artist’s hands are on the god’s hips now. He’s starting to grunt with every forward thrust of his body. Then he feels Loki shudder beneath him, a contained yell through gritted teeth accompanies the spasms. Steve feels the constriction around his cock. The feeling sends him over the edge, and he ejaculates with the next few, hard thrusts

Their orgasms pass in euphoric silence and heavy breaths.

Steve releases Loki slowly. The god cleans up the evidence of their deed. Pants are pulled up, and shirts are tucked within them. When nothing is left to be done, the super soldier sits and pulls the god into his lap. Loki wraps his arms around his lover. They kiss.

“How much time?” Loki asks.

Steve looks at the clock on the wall. “About 20 minutes.”

“Should we let them see now?”

“No. Let them keep guessing.” He runs a finger down Loki’s nose. “Besides, I want you all to myself.”

But it’s hard for the soldier to not surface in this room. And in between kisses and soft touches they discuss how Loki will communicate with the Avengers once he’s inside Hydra.

xxx

Steve opens the interrogation room door. Agent Coulson, Agent Romanoff, and Director Fury are outside.

“You all right, Cap?” Fury asks.

“Yes, Sir.”

Loki smirks. “Don’t worry, Director. I kept my end of the bargain. He did nothing he did not wish to do.”

The one brown eye glowers at the Trickster. “Now that your demands have been met, there are some operational details we need to go over. If you will follow me…”

“But of course.”

As the Captain and the God of Mischief pass her, Natasha notes their kiss-swolen lips and the new wrinkles in Loki’s suit.

The group heads to a nearby conference room, Fury in the lead and the two agents bringing up the rear.

The rest of the Avengers are seated around the conference table. Dr. Banner is his human self and looking tired. Clint is a study in cold anger. And Tony and Thor are working very hard at not looking at each other.

The newcomers take their seats.

“First,” Fury begins, “we have to set up protocols for communication.”

Steve immediately jumps in. “We’ve already discussed that, Sir.” He swallows when he notices all eyes are on him. “During the hour…when we talked about the mission…which is what we did.”

“I’ll need two pieces of paper,” Loki tells them. Two pieces of blank paper are shoved towards him by Agent Coulson. “Agent Romanoff, if you would be so kind as to prick my finger.”

Black Widow pulls out a dagger. She steadies Loki’s hand with her left as her right cuts into his index finger.

“Thank you.” The Trickster lets three drops of blood fall onto each paper before wiping away the wound. He runs his hand over them. He slides one of the pages towards Director Fury. Putting his hand on top of the other one, he speaks. “Avengers. This is how we shall communicate.”

All of the words except the first appear in red script on the paper in front of the Director.

“And we can communicate with you the same way?”

“No. It would not bode well if they were to find your words on my person. I will contact you every week or so with a location, a date, and a time to meet. You can give me any words of wisdom then.” Loki thinks for a moment. “Or I may just pop in for a chat.”

The looks of fear and apprehension on everyone’s faces after that last statement makes Steve want to laugh, but he knows that would be inappropriate. “That will be fine, Loki,” he says for the group. “Just be sure you check in at least once a day so we know you’re okay.”

“Will you be worried about me, Captain?”

Fury finds his voice. “He’ll be worried about the mission…as will we all.”

“Is there anything else?” Loki asks.

They discuss a few more details, go over the Hydra hierarchy, and determine a strategy for the Trickster’s self-introduction.

Finally the dark-haired god rises. Everyone in the room rises in reaction. Loki smiles at them all. He places a gentle kiss on Steve’s cheek and whispers a final “I love you” before looking one last time into the blue eyes and disappearing.

Clint looks at Natasha and says, “Well, we’re fucked.”

Steve scowls and leaves the room not noticing how closely Black Widow is watching him.


	32. To Appear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki arrives at Hydra's island. Steve and Natasha go out for lunch. While attending a conference, Pepper and Jane run into each other at the hotel bar.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Tony & Pepper, Thor & Jane, Pepper & Jane (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Oral Sex, Fingering

Loki appears on the Hydra base’s helicopter pad dressed in his Asgardian armor complete with horned helmet. And though he was just in New York where the day was almost half over, here it is just beginning. It is one of the things the god finds most strange about spherical planets, that there are different times for different places. Asgard, being flat, only has one time, and so there is never any confusion as to when something is.

Here it is morning. There it is almost noon. Loki looks around and sighs.

The rising sun creates long shadows from the jeeps full of Hydra agents speeding towards the Trickster. He lifts his arms to shoulder-height and waits for them to come with a smile.

Men and a few women dressed in primary green uniforms descend from the stopped vehicles and point their weapons at the new arrival. The hoods covering the top half of their faces make them almost indistinguishable from each other.

“My friends! I am Loki of Asgard, and I have come to offer you aide,” Loki calls out. “Please take me to your leader.”

One of them steps forward, a man whose position obviously ranks above the rest. “You look familiar.”

Loki turns to face him. “I should. Manhattan was nearly destroyed because of me. Of course, most people tend to remember the giant flying worms. It is a bit frustrating but rather convenient when I wish to walk around the city.”

“Why are you here?”

The god drops his arms. “Really? Did you not hear me earlier? I am here to offer you aide,” he repeats. “You are an enemy of the Avengers. I am an enemy of the Avengers. Seeing as how I no longer have an army, I thought I might use yours…you,” he corrects with a slight bobbing of his head.

There is silence for a moment, the tension among the troops as thick as fog.

Loki sighs. “I arrived here in the open as a sign of good faith and a desire to work with you. I could, if you prefer, simply pop into that rather large building of yours and kill your leader instead, take your army by force. Your choice but please make it quick. I am a rather impatient man.”

The man in charge motions for Loki to move towards one of the jeeps. The god nods once and complies.

xxx

It is early evening in Paris, France, and Pepper Potts is almost done with her conference duties.

It’s been a long day. She was the keynote speaker that morning and met with some potential clients and stockholders most of the day. She also attended a few sessions and made sure she was present in the Stark Industries booth on the exposition floor during the highest traffic times.

All she wants to do now is drink a glass of wine and take a hot bath. The thing preventing her from that is a dinner with a journalist from the French science magazine Science & Vie.

Whoever said being a CEO was fun was lying.

xxx

Natasha convinces Steve to have lunch with her. When she suggests they go out to the corner deli, he knows she wants to discuss Loki. He agrees even though the nervousness that comes from having his lover on an undercover mission has his stomach in a tight knot.

They get seated right away, a back table that practically has Agent Romanoff’s name on it. She sits where she will have a clear view to both the front and kitchen doors. Steve sits facing the deli’s entrance.

They look over the menu quietly and order before Steve asks Natasha what’s on her mind.

Her green eyes look at him in wide-eyed innocence. “Does something have to be on my mind? Can’t I just invite you to lunch?”

He hesitates before speaking. “I’m sorry I lied to you about having met with Loki before. Nothing had really come of it…except the kissing,” he admits and drops his eyes.

“Is that why you were so happy that day? Because he kissed you? Because you knew he liked you back?”

Steve stares at his hands. “Yeah. I was too embarrassed to admit it to you. Plus I knew how you’d feel about what we did.”

She raises an eyebrow. “If you thought I’d be upset and believe you all to be complete and utter idiots, then you were correct. That was very dangerous.”

“I know.”

Thankfully the food comes then. Natasha is served a cheeseburger with bacon and fries. Steve gets a Reuben also with fries.

She lets him eat and relax a bit, sharing the ketchup bottle, letting him take a couple of bites. Then she looks directly into his eyes and asks, “So the hour you and Loki just spent together…Was that just a heavy make-out session, or did fuck on the table?”

Steve practically chokes. He has to take a drink of his orange soda to wash down the food in his mouth. He looks up at her with surprise and anxiety. “Excuse me?”

“You didn’t really think I wouldn’t notice, did you? The swollen lips…Loki’s wrinkled suit…the mussed hair…What I’m trying to determine is how far you’ve let this go.”

He hates lying. He hates lying to her. The Captain looks the agent directly in the eye and says, “It was only kissing and talking. That’s it.”

Natasha purses her lips. “I wish I could believe you, Steve. But you’ve become a really good liar. I’m sorry that happened. You of all people I hoped would keep some of your innocence.”

“Innocence isn’t possible in this day and age.”

“Even so…” There is disappointment in her eyes. “So,” she says to break the tension. “Are you still rooting for the Dodgers, or did you decide to go with an actual New York team?” She’ll get back to Loki later. For now, she’ll let him stew for a bit.

“The Dodgers will always be from Brooklyn,” he tells her. He watches her shrug and take a bite of her burger. “Tasha? I’m sleeping with Loki.”

xxx

The room is spartan, cold. The only decorations are a plain clock, a green flag with Hydra’s emblem in yellow, and a black and white picture of a man whose face looks like a skull.

Arnold Brown is sitting behind his desk, looking at the alien on the other side. He is impressed. This base is supposed to be impregnable, and yet this man was able to appear on the helicopter pad without any warning or trouble.

“How did you get here?” the former businessman asks.

“I walked,” Loki replies as a small smile plays over his lips.

“What do you want?”

The Trickster uses his silkiest voice. “I want to offer my services.”

“Why?”

“My, you are a direct one, aren’t you.” He examines the Caucasian man with the dark-rimmed glasses, notes the greying temples in the light brown hair. The bushy mustache has retained the original hair color with only small traces of grey. Loki takes a deep breath. “Your organization appears to be the one most likely to succeed against the forces of order. Being the God of Mischief, I am not a huge fan of order, and I have been away for far too long. And so I thought I would offer my services.”

The Imperial Hydra started out as a successful businessman. And one does not become a successful businessman without understanding people. “In exchange for what?”

“The satisfaction of bringing down the Avengers. The sheer joy of angering my brother. The delight of spreading some chaos in this world.” He pauses for just a moment. “I assume you know of my work in Manhattan.”

“I do.”

“Then you know how destructive I can be.” The Trickster looks about the room and remembers what he saw on the way from the helicopter pad. “But perhaps I have chosen poorly. Your lot appears to be rather fond of order.” He stands. “I thank you for your time.”

“Wait. Please sit,” Arnold requests. He waits until the god sits before proceeding. “They say opposites attract. Yin and Yang and all that. Maybe we can work together.”

“I certainly hope so,” Loki says with a gleam in his eyes.

xxx

“How long?” Natasha asks once the shock has died down enough for her to speak.

“You don’t want to know.” Then Steve adds, “A while.”

“How? Why?”

“He’s…” Steve scratches the back of his head. “He’s…wounded.” It’s the only word that comes to mind. “He sought me out. I didn’t turn him away.”

Anger flares within the Russian. “Well why the hell not?”

His blue eyes look at her with complete sincerity. “He needed my help.”

“So you slept with him?” she asks incredulously, her voice barely above a whisper.

Steve shrugs. “Ends up I needed his help, too. I love him, Tasha. I don’t expect you to understand. But I want you to know it isn’t just sex…not anymore.”

“So it was at first,” she notes.

“I’m just a man.”

“You’re a stupid man, Steve Rogers.”

“I know. But I also know that I’ve never been happier than when I’m with him.”

Though she hates to admit it, Natasha believes him.

xxx

The dinner was a bit of a bore, but Pepper’s duties for the day are now finally and completely done. She’s feeling oddly wired though and decides to head to the hotel bar for a drink.

She orders a vodka martini with extra olives. The drink is placed in front of her. She lifts the glass and looks lovingly at the liquid inside. Pepper didn’t drink any alcohol during dinner. She didn’t want to risk the possibility of saying something stupid. So she relishes the anticipation of the first sip.

The glass touches her lips just before they part to let the warming liquid in.

Pepper has never tasted anything so good.

“Excuse me, Ms. Potts?”

Pepper turns to her left and sees a young brunette standing behind the seat next to her.

“Hi. I’m Dr. Jane Foster. I attended your keynote this morning,” she says like a question, her hand sticking out. They shake hands. “It was very inspiring.”

“Oh, I’m glad you liked it. Would you like to take a seat?” She gestures to the stool.

“Yes, thank you,” the scientist smiles softly. Jane orders a cosmopolitan.

“Do I know you?” Pepper asks. “You seem very familiar.”

“Well, we’ve never officially met, but we have something in common.” She takes a sip of her drink. “We’re both dating Avengers.”

“Of course. You’re Thor’s girlfriend.”

“That’s me,” she says a bit unenthusiastically as she lifts her glass. She takes a drink.

“Not a fan?”

Jane shrugs. “It’s just hard. I never know when I’m going to see him. And then he just shows up and wants everything to be about him.” She shrugs. “Okay, not really. But sometimes I’m busy, and I can’t just drop everything when he decides to come by. You know?”

“Well, I can certainly sympathize, Dr. Foster.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to just blah all over you. I’ve just been frustrated lately and nervous ‘cause I don’t know how Thor will react when I break up with him which I have every intention of doing the next time I see him. And, oh, God, you really don’t care about any of this, do you. I’m so sorry.”

Pepper puts a hand on the young woman’s arm. “Dr. Foster? Jane? Breathe. It’s okay.” She waits for the brunette to take another drink. “And I do care. We superhero girlfriends have to stick together, right? And it’s not like things are fantastically amazing between Tony and I.” She takes another drink of her martini. The CEO pats the arm beneath her hand before letting it go. “Now why don’t you tell me all about it.”

xxx

Loki is rather impressed. His tour of the Hydra base is extensive if unfruitful in obtaining the objective. Still, he will have quite a few things to report this evening.

And then he wonders when he should be checking in. He doesn’t want Steve to be unduly worried during the night, but he doesn’t know how many hours apart they are. He supposes he could ask.

“Pardon me, Mr…Murphy?” he guesses. Thankfully, it is correct. Loki asks what the time is in New York.

The man whose brown eyes can be seen behind the green mask tells him that New York is approximately six hours ahead of them.

The god does the math in his head. If he waits until the evening to report, his Captain will not get the message until the morning. That will not do. If he reports in the morning, it will be received in the middle of the day. The best time would be late morning. But that might prove to be difficult.

No matter. He will contact S.H.I.E.L.D. when he can. He will visit Steve as often as possible, which shouldn’t be a problem on the weekends.

Mr. Murphy invites Loki to join him in the mess hall for breakfast.

“Mess hall? Sounds…intriguing. By all means, lead the way.”

xxx

Steve has spent most of lunch trying to explain what Loki means to him and, even more difficult for Natasha to accept, how Loki reciprocates those feelings.

“I hear you, Steve, and I have no doubt you care about him.” The sappy look in his eyes almost makes her believe in the power of love. “But him? He doesn’t seem to care about anyone but himself.”

“Then how do you explain the Doombots?”

“You were seeing him even then?” It’s the second, no, third time he’s surprised her that day.

“I was in trouble,” he reminds her. “I couldn’t get anyone on the comm. I have a way of getting messages to him, so I did. I asked for help, and he came. He came, and he helped me even when Hawkeye was shooting arrows at him. And,” he emphasizes with a held up finger, “he visited me every day while I was in the hospital.”

Make that four. “What?! Loki was inside S.H.I.E.L.D.? How? When?” And then it becomes very clear. “The cat. I should have known. That cat…” And then Natasha remembers the first time she saw that cat. “Oh, eto piz ‘dets*.”

“What?”

“The day Stark pissed you off and I went to check on you…that cat was in your apartment. Loki was in your apartment.” Natasha doesn’t remember the last time she felt this betrayed.

Steve feels awful, but he has enough clarity of mind to say, “There’s a reason Loki never made a move after he went missing.”

Natasha gnaws on her lower lip. “You knew exactly where he was the whole time.”

“Not the whole time but a lot of the evenings and weekends. And he hasn’t hurt anyone. He’s been good. He’s trying.”

She’s trying to remain calm. “I’m going to need time to process this.”

“Of course,” Steve replies. “Take as long as you need. And I will answer any questions you have.”

She closes her green eyes. “Please at least tell me you’re on top.” Her eyes open enough to see Steve blush slightly.

“If by that you mean…that…I, uh…” He can feel the heat rising in his cheeks. He takes a breath. “I’m dominant, yes.”

And the fact that he knows that word puts the surprise count at five. Agent Romanoff begins to wonder if she’s lost her edge or if she just had a Captain Rogers blind spot. She seriously hopes Coulson’s hero worship was simply rubbing off on her.

xxx

Pepper and Jane are on their third round when two men come up and offer to buy them another. They turn them down explaining that they have boyfriends. The men reply that they have wives, so it doesn’t matter to them. Once Jane and Pepper explain just who their boyfriends are, the men move away.

On their fourth round, they get propositioned two more times. Well, at least they’ve still got it. However, the attention makes them notice the change in atmosphere. The bar has become less ‘decompress’ and more ‘hook up’.

“Would you like to take this up to my room?” Pepper suggests. “I’ve got a minibar full of booze and a no men policy.”

“Sounds great,” Jane smiles all teeth and gums and giggles a bit.

Pepper pays the tab with her Stark Industries credit card before they head out to the lobby. She and Jane keep bumping into each other on the way to the elevator and then down the hall to the CEO’s room.

Shoes come off as soon as they step inside.

Pepper tells Jane to help herself to the minibar while she goes to the bathroom.

“Don’t flush! I have to go, too!” Jane calls.

“Really? You don’t want me to flush?”

“Just seems like a waste of water. Working so much in New Mexico made me conscious of that sort of thing. It’s a weird thing, I know. Forget I said anything.”

“No, it’s fine.” Pepper relieves herself and washes her hands. She emerges from the bathroom. “All yours, and I didn’t flush.”

“Thanks.” Jane takes her turn, and a loud flush is heard before she washes her hands and returns to the main room. “Very impressive,” Jane says with a big smile as she’s handed a glass tumbler with vodka in it

“Yeah. One of the perks of being CEO.”

They lie on the bed and continue talking. They’re getting along really well.

Jane reminds Pepper of Tony…the brains and science-y part. The brunette also has a lot of Tony’s passion but none of Tony’s ego. It’s a nice change.

Jane is impressed with how easy Pepper is to talk to. She doesn’t seem to be boring her companion when she talks about her experiments. And the red-head totally understands her concerns and complications with Thor.

They talk about the aliens in Manhattan and bond over how helpless both felt as they watched the news. They recall the relief after it was over and knew the men they loved were safe. Pepper talks about the change she’s noticed in Tony, nothing grand or easily pinpointed but definitely there. They compare notes on Thor and Tony and laugh at the idiotic things both have done and continue to do.

“You should have seen Thor’s face the first time he saw my tattoo.”

“You have a tattoo?”

“Yeah,” Jane replies sheepishly. “I got it in grad school.”

“Can I see?”

The brunette gets off the bed and takes off her pants. She’s wearing white cotton boyshort style underwear. Keeping her back to Pepper, the uses her right index finger to pull down the fabric from her right ass cheek. A small atom is exposed.

Pepper leans over to get a better look. “Ooh, that’s cute!”

“I know, right?” She smiles her toothy smile and lets the underwear cover her ass again. Then she climbs back on the bed, her pants forgotten on the floor. “Do you have one, Miss CEO?”

“I do,” Pepper admits.

“Do show.”

Pepper gets up and takes off her skirt, her ass clearly visible in the light green thong she’s wearing. She faces Jane and shows the small red chili pepper on her left upper thigh. “It’s a pepper, ‘cause, you know, my name.”

“Cute! Did it hurt?” Jane asks as Pepper lies back down. “I got mine on my ass, ‘cause I figured it’d hurt less.”

“Yeah, it hurt,” Pepper admits. “I’ll never get another one. That’s for sure. But I like it. It’s like my own little secret.”

“Totally!” The brunette rolls over closer to her companion. She smiles as the red-head reaches up and moves a lock of her hair behind her ear.

“You’re very pretty,” Pepper decides.

“So are you.” Jane leans closer.

Pepper giggles then stops abruptly. “I think I might be a little drunk,” she announces as she nods her head.

“Maybe a little.” Jane gives the woman below her a soft kiss. And it is soft. The lips are soft, and there are no whiskers to aggravate either of their mouths. “Sorry. I haven’t kissed a woman since college. I forgot how nice it was.”

“We shouldn’t do this.” Pepper is starting to sober up now. Her heart is picking up speed, and she suddenly feels exposed from the waist down.

“What? A friendly kiss between new friends?”

“Is that what we are?” She strokes Jane’s cheek.

“I’d like to think so.”

Pepper gently guides the brunette’s head down, and they kiss again. It’s just as soft, just as pleasurable as before. Their mouths open at the same time. And unlike their boyfriend’s tongues that tend to be forceful and domineering, their tongues caress and explore each other.

Jane slowly unbuttons Pepper’s white shirt, revealing the light green bra beneath that matches the thong. She places her hand against the older woman’s neck as they continue to kiss.

The CEO nudges her away. “We shouldn’t.”

Jane looks down on the blue eyes. “You’re very tense.”

“It’s been a long day.”

“Turn around. I’ll give you a back rub.” When Pepper hesitates, she adds, “It’s only a back rub.”

Pepper turns over and is helped out of her shirt. Jane unfastens the light green bra as her brown eyes travel over the body. There are lots of freckles on the shoulders and shoulder blades. But they decrease further down the back. Jane straddles the woman and places her hands on the shoulders below her. She begins to knead the flesh with her hands.

A low moan escapes Pepper’s lips. “That feels so good.”

Jane works her hands primarily over the shoulders. But as the muscles begin to relax, she moves her focus down the CEO’s back. The skin is smooth, and she has a sudden desire to lick every single one of the freckles she sees.

As she feels the warm touch moving over her back, Pepper begins to wish she had slept with Tony the night before she left. Maybe she wouldn’t be getting so turned on by this. And there is no denying that it is turning her on. She turns over, interrupting the firm strokes, so she can look up at the scientist. She intended to speak, to ask the young woman to leave. But as Pepper watches Jane lift her shirt over her head, the red-head is paralyzed by the desire it’s kindling within her.

Jane is wearing a black lacey demi-bra, and her nipples are just visible enough beneath the fabric to make out where they are. Pepper reaches up and strokes one. The scientist reaches back and unfastens her bra. She slips it off her shoulders, nipples already hard, and waits for the red-head to touch her skin. She isn’t disappointed. She leans forward to taste Pepper’s mouth again and again as her breast is massaged, her nipples pinched. She pulls away just enough to pull away Pepper’s bra. Then Jane leans forward.

Pepper moans as the warmth and wetness of Jane’s mouth surrounds her left nipple, making it unbearably hard. She feels the wetness between her legs and the wanting that accompanies it. “Jane,” she groans as her hands stroke the woman’s spine. “Oh, God. This is so wrong.”

The scientist pretends not to hear the words. She moves her mouth across Pepper’s freckled chest to the other nipple and gets that one just as hard. Then she travels down, licking and nipping and kissing and sucking along the way. As she passes the belly button, she feels fingers in her hair, pulling and pushing gently as though not sure where to guide her mouth next. But Jane knows exactly where she wants to go and reaches the waistband of the red-head’s underwear.

Feeling the light tugs on the fabric, Pepper lifts her ass and allows her thong to be removed. A light touch traces the edge of her pubic hair, which has been waxed into a landing strip. Soft hands guide her legs open. The CEO whimpers as a burst of air is blown between her legs.

Jane uses short teasing licks all along the wet clitoris before placing her lips upon it and burrowing her tongue inside. She moves back then goes in again. She licks back to front then takes a bit into her mouth and sucks.

Pepper bucks up with a gasp.

That encourages Jane to suck harder before letting it go. She moves her tongue around between Pepper’s inner and outer labia. She moves it around again and again, the ellipses getting smaller and smaller, licking the clitoris with each pass, until it is within the vagina, darting in and out as the red-head begins to moan and writhe.

Jane uses her thumb to add pressure and a little friction to the clitoris as her mouth continues to work.

Pepper can feel the wetness continue to come, feels the increased sensitivity near the back of her clit as the pleasure mounts. “Back!” she cries. “Yes. Oh, God, yes!” She bucks her hips up as the tongue darts over the spot over and over again. She feels the pressure mounting with each tease, each forceful stroke, each absence of touch before it begins again. “Where did you learn…? Oh, God! Oh, Jane!” Her body begins to convulse as a gush of fluid washes over the brunette’s jaw.

Jane continues even as the increased wetness spills over her. She laps it up like water to a thirsty woman. She hears Pepper coming down vocally in great gasps of pleasure. She moves slightly but continues to lick until Pepper gasps again as her pelvis shudders.

“Holy shit!” Pepper gasps as she loses all control of her body.

Finally, Jane comes out from between the woman’s legs and moves up to kiss her.

Tasting herself on Jane’s lips, Pepper turns the woman over so that she is now on top. She pulls away and looks over the body below her. Her blue eyes get to the white underwear with the very visible wet stain. The CEO practically rips the underwear off of the scientist just before burying two fingers within her. Only then does she notice the unruly brown pubic hair. The naturalness of it is beautiful.

Pepper begins to slowly pump her fingers in and out of the younger woman who is already undulating her body in response.

“Oh, Pepper. That feels so good.” Before she can say much more, her mouth is covered by a deep kiss, more forceful than any that came before. Her moans are stifled by it. She wraps her arms around Pepper and pulls her close.

Pepper moves her kisses to Jane’s neck as she continues to finger fuck the scientist. She varies the speed, denying Jane any rhythm to move to. The brunette is whimpering and moaning as the fingers whip her into a frenzy. 

“Pepper, please! Oh fuck! Oh holy fuck!” Jane can’t get enough. She moves her hips in hopes of creating a rhythm, but Pepper denies her, deliberately changing the pace, the depth, and angle of penetration.

Jane’s back arches up and down. Her hips move faster as her head flies back into a scream of pleasure that comes from the primal core of her being. Her body spasms as Pepper’s hand is covered in vaginal fluid.

As the scientist comes down, the fingers still within her, she gives a small cry with every outtake of breath. “I’d forgotten how amazing it could be with a woman,” she says. She stops Pepper with a touch to the arm when the CEO starts to move away. “Just a little longer. I like the feel of you inside me.”

“I’m an idiot,” Pepper states.

“I thought you enjoyed it,” Jane replies as she finally allows the red-head to remove her fingers.

“I did. But I’m still an idiot. You may have already decided to leave Thor, but I had no intention of leaving Tony. He’s going to hate me for this.” She rolls onto her back and stares up at the ceiling. “He’s going to hate me, and he’s going to dump me.”

“I’m sorry.” And Jane is sorry. “He doesn’t have to know,” she suggests. “It’s a conference. People do stupid things, things no one ever mentions or acknowledges again…until the next conference,” she adds hopefully.

Pepper sighs. “I can’t lie to him, not about something as big as this. I cheated,” she realizes. “I always thought he’d be the one to cheat. But no, it was me. I’m an idiot.”

Jane wraps her arms around the woman in a poor attempt to comfort her. The freckled arms hold her in return. They fall asleep like that, lying naked on top of the bed in each other’s arms, trying hard not to think about the next time they’ll see their boyfriends.

xxx

Loki excuses himself after breakfast to visit the washroom. He goes into a stall and pulls out the enchanted paper. He places his hand on it and whispers, “Avengers. I am in. I am well. Will contact you soon.” In his mind he ends with, _Tell the Captain I miss him_ , but never says it out loud.

*Translates to ‘This is fucked up’


	33. To Sweat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki sends reports from Hydra island. Tony and Thor get some exercise.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Thor & Jane, Thor & Tony (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Anal Sex

It’s been three days since Loki joined Hydra, and although he hasn’t been given complete access, he now knows there are multiple targets. All are high-voltage switchyards whose destruction would cut power to major US cities, crippling them. The plan was to be carried out within the next week, but S.H.I.E.L.D.’s interference has pushed the date back another month or two. He does not know where they are located…not yet.

Loki has also given S.H.I.E.L.D. information on Hydra’s hierarchy and the major players in the organization. They have learned more about Hydra in these three days than the past five years.

Steve is proud and not nearly as nervous as he was before. But he refuses to go home in the evening until Loki sends his mid-morning report. And the first thing the Captain does when he gets in in the morning is read Loki’s evening report.

Natasha has stayed away from him since he confessed to her that he is sleeping with Loki. Director Fury has not called him in for a talk, so Steve knows she’s been keeping it to herself. She doesn’t look him in the eye anymore.

The Captain is reading up on Arnold Brown, Hydra’s current leader, when he hears a knock on the door. He looks up and sees Natasha standing impassively just outside his little office. He stands. “Agent Romanoff?” He tends to address her and everyone else formally when they are at S.H.I.E.L.D.

“Captain. May I have a word? It’s…of a personal nature.”

“Of course.”

Natasha closes the door once she’s inside. They both take a seat. She looks him in the eyes. “I’ve been thinking about what you told me the other day.”

Steve waits, a lump in his throat.

“I can’t deny that he’s giving us good information,” she admits. “I’m willing to hold my tongue until I can speak to him. But I will need to speak to him.” The tone in her voice indicates there is no room for negotiation on that point.

The blond nods, relief flooding over him. “Of course.”

The spy studies the man in front of her. “How are you holding up?” Her tone is softer, more concerned.

“It’s harder than I imagined. I’ve been drawing a lot.” He leaves it at that. He knows she isn’t ready to hear how empty the apartment and especially the bed have felt without Loki there.

She knows there’s more. And she knows he probably has no one to talk to about it. “You busy tonight?”

“No,” he answers with a shake of his head.

“How about we grab dinner? We can talk. You can tell me more.”

“You can tell me about Clint,” he offers.

She gives a small smile. “That’ll probably take longer than a dinner.”

“It’s not like I’ve got anywhere else to be.”

xxx

Tony gives up on the design he’s been working on all day in his private R&D Candyland. Although he is mentally tired, he is also full of physical energy. He’s horny, and Pepper is now in Tokyo after the conference in Paris. He’s had a couple of short conversations with her, but that’s all. The last one ended with an ominous, “We have to talk.”

“Uh-oh,” Tony had responded. “That’s never a good sign.” He’s not sure what it could be, and honestly he’s not looking forward to the conversation. Nothing started with that phrase has ever ended well.

The billionaire decides to go to the gym. There will probably be people there at this time of day (the afternoon). But he’ll just have to deal with it.

He walks in already in his workout clothes - sweatpants and a sleeveless shirt. It’s one of the perks of living in the building, no need to use the public locker room. There are indeed people in the gym but thankfully not too many. All but one of the weight benches are unoccupied. He adjusts the weights on the leg lifts on the one farthest from the one in use then sits down and begins to work out his legs.

Thor walks in ten minutes later looking as though he’s been punched in the gut and is ready to punch back. He spots Tony on the weight machine. The god walks to the machine next to his and loads the bench press with as much weight as it will hold.

“Thor? You okay, buddy?” Tony asks feeling equally perplexed and frustrated. Why does he always run into the god here when he’s horny?

“Tony.” It is the only answer the blond gives. He lies down on the bench, his feet planted on the floor on either side of the machine. The god places his hands on the bar above and takes a deep breath.

Tony is suddenly confused. What is Thor even doing here? “Shouldn’t you be in New Mexico? More problems with Jane?”

Thor lifts the weight with a mighty roar. His muscles begin to tremble as his arms remain extended. He holds it up for ten seconds before bringing it down with a slow exhale.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Hesitantly Tony asks, “You wanna talk about it?”

“No,” the blond replies quickly. He lifts the weight again and again gives a load roar of power. When his muscles begin to shake with the strain, Tony turns around and resumes his leg lifts. 

The harsh exhale lets the billionaire know when the bar has been lowered. Another roar is heard then a pause then an exhale. The roar comes again.

“Jane no longer wishes to see me,” Thor says as he concentrates on keeping the bar in the air. The trembling starts in his muscles again. “She asked me to stay away.” He puts down the weight reluctantly.

Tony turns around and looks at the strong man who is on the verge of crying. “I’m sorry,” he offers quietly.

Thor only lifts the bar again with another roar.

“You’re going to hurt yourself doing that.”

The muscles tremble. “I do not care.” The bar gets lowered again.

“Did she say why?”

“Because I am not a normal man with a normal job. Because I cannot be there when she needs me.”

The billionaire gets up and gently slaps the side of Thor’s knee. The god puts down the bar. “Come on,” Tony says. “I think you’ve strained those muscles enough. Time to let them relax.”

Thor gets up and follows his friend.

“Unless you want to hit the punching bag a few times,” Tony offers walking backwards for a bit.

“No, thank you.” The god feels suddenly tired both mentally and physically. He follows the billionaire out of the gym and into the elevator.

“JARVIS? Prepare my sauna,” Tony says as soon as the doors close. After the cool voice acknowledges the order, brown eyes turn to the god. “The heat will help you relax. Always works wonders on me.” Tony lifts himself up and down on the balls of his feet as he steals glances at the blond. “I thought you were going to pop something when you were...” He pantomimes lifting weights off his shoulders. “Imagine the cleaning bill.”

Tears come to the blue eyes as Thor’s face contorts in pain. “I would not wish to cause you trouble. But it appears that is all I do.”

“What?! No.” The doors open. A grateful Tony steps off the elevator. He leads Thor down the hall of his floor and into the bedroom. He points to the bathroom and tells his guest where the towels are. “Get undressed. Put on a towel. We’ll have a nice steam, and you can tell me all about it.”

Thor goes in and a short while later returns with a white towel wrapped around his hips. 

Tony swallows in response as he tries to keep his eyes above the waist…no, above the neck. Above the neck is safer. He leads Thor to the steam room and excuses himself, saying he’ll be right back.

As the billionaire undresses in the bathroom, he realizes what a really bad idea this might be. Too late now, though. He wraps a towel around his waist and looks at his reflection in the mirror. The ARC reactor is glowing normally. Tony wonders if he should wrap a towel around his shoulders, too, but fuck it. He takes a breath and goes to the sauna.

As soon as he opens the door, Tony is struck by a wave of hot steam. It feels good. He steps inside and closes the door. It takes a moment for his eyes to adjust to the visible humidity that sits like fog only much, much hotter. As soon as they do, he sees Thor sitting on the other side of the tiny wood-paneled room. The god’s arms are hanging loosely at his sides, and his legs are wide open. Tony immediately turns around to face the door.

“Thor? Where’s your towel?” he asks steadily.

“I am sitting on it. Why do you ask?”

“No reason.”

“Does my manhood disturb you?”

“Your…No. No, it’s fine. Honestly I don’t usually wear a towel in here either.” Of course he’s always alone during those times. The billionaire prepares himself. He tells himself not to look, to keep his eyes up. He turns around stiffly. That is, his movements are stiff not his dick, at least not yet, thank God. He walks around and sits near the god, making sure he does not look at the thing he very much wants to look at.

“Are you all right, Tony?”

“Fine. Fine.” He’s already sweating, as is the buff body next to him. Damn those muscles slick with sweat and heat. He tells himself not to think about it. Must change the subject. “Are you all right? What exactly happened with Jane?”

Pain comes into the blue eyes again. “I do not know. I went to see her, and she told me she no longer wished to see me.”

“She’s an idiot.”

The god decides he must correct his friend. “She is a doctor, one of your scientists, and highly intelligent.”

“No, Thor, that’s not…I was trying to be supportive.”

“Oh,” the god says and drops his head.

“You’re a good guy, Thor. Any girl would be lucky to have you. You’ll be okay. You’ll see.” Tony reaches out and delivers an awkward soft punch to the God of Thunder’s shoulder. That small contact with the slick, muscled body makes Tony want to touch more, a lot more. Instead, he holds his hands in front of his stomach. When the silence gets awkward, he asks, “Did she say anything else?”

Thor leans forward, placing his elbows on his knees and rests his forehead on his hands. “She said she never knew when I would appear and that that was no basis for a relationship.” He looks up, his blue eyes sparkling with tears that have not yet fallen. And yet there is a determination in them and a pride. “I am a Prince of Asgard. I have duties I must perform. I have Midgard to protect. I cannot be with her whenever I wish. But if I were to speak truly, I have wished to be with her less and less lately.”

A sheen of sweat is covering both their bodies. The heat is allowing their muscles to relax, but it also makes them keenly aware of the blood pumping through their veins.

“It happens,” the playboy notes. “Sometimes people just fall out of love…or like or whatever.”

“Thank you, Tony. You are indeed a good friend.” Thor’s eyes drop to the glowing circle in the center of the billionaire’s chest. He has seen hundreds of pictures of Tony Stark lately, but very few of them showed the bare chest and its glowing light. “Does it hurt?” he asks absently, no longer wanting to talk about Jane.

“What? This?” he asks as he points to the ARC reactor. “Nah.”

Thor’s eyes are accentuated by the glow of the blue light. He tilts his head as he studies it. “Does it not get hot?”

“No.” He pauses feeling a little self-conscious. “Do you want to touch it?”

The god looks up at him hopefully. “May I?”

“Sure,” he shrugs.

Thor reaches out and runs his fingers slowly over the device, leaving a trail in the condensation the humidity has produced. “It is not as warm as I expected.”

“The skin around it is warm enough.” Tony has no idea why he says it. That’s a lie. He says it in hopes that Thor will touch him.

The god’s fingers move outward and begin to stroke the warm flesh around the glowing circle. Part of him feels guilty. He should be mourning the loss of Jane, and he is. But he also wants Tony. The touch becomes firmer as his own body begins to react.

His fingers brush over the billionaire’s nipples, making them harden. His blue eyes move over the chest and watch it rise and fall with each breath. His mouth hungers for a taste of it. Thor licks his lips.

Tony can feel himself beginning to harden. His breath feels constricted. He knows he should say something, pull away, make it stop, but he doesn’t want that. “Muscles?” he finally manages to say. “I’m not Jane.”

Blue eyes look up. There is desire within them. “I am well aware of that, Stark.” His fingers continue to roam over the toned chest. “Do you wish me to stop?”

“No,” he replies before thinking.

“Good.” Blue eyes roam slowly over the damp body. They move lower and lower. But Thor wants to see more. He wants to see everything. His voice is soft, controlled when he says, “Take off the towel.”

“What?” The billionaire is unsure if he heard what he thought he heard or if his mind is playing tricks on him.

The god looks up into the Midgardian’s deep brown eyes. “Take off your towel,” he orders.

Tony’s heart begins to race, and his hands immediately ensure his compliance. He feels Thor’s hand move down his chest and abdomen. The touch stops on his half-hard cock which is given a firm squeeze, making him gasp in surprise and pleasure. He feels his blood coursing down faster to where Thor is now massaging him.

Shit. This is like one of his fantasies. Tony closes his eyes and reopens them fully expecting to find himself alone. But no, Thor is still there searching his face while his hand continues to exert pressure.

The God of Thunder watches the billionaire’s features go from surprise to pleasure as he plays with the cock in his hand. He leans in, their lips inches apart. “Do you like that? Do you want more?”

Tony moves to kiss the lips so close to his, but they move away.

“Answer the question first.”

“The answer ‘s in your hand,” he chokes out.

Thor smiles triumphantly before his lips capture Tony. He lets go of the hardening cock and pulls the billionaire closer. His tongue forces the brunette’s lips apart, and he claims the mouth as though it were a land to be conquered. Their beards scratch against each other, adding an element of discomfort neither has ever quite experienced before. They do no find it unpleasant.

The god breaks away just long enough to say, “I would claim you.” 

“Claim away, Big Boy.”

Thor’s lips are back on Tony’s, his tongue reclaiming the scientist’s mouth in a way he never did with Jane. He pulls away and stands in all his glory.

“You are a god,” Tony says in awe. “Literally, at least to the Norse. You are a god, and you look every inch of it.” He allows his eyes to look upon the God of Thunder’s manhood. “Fuck me,” he says as an exclamation rather than a request.

Thor grabs him by the shoulders and pulls him up. Their bodies crash together. The god gives the shorter man’s ass a squeeze and grinds against him. “Down,” Thor instructs.

The billionaire gets down on his knees. “Hello, little hammer,” he greets with a smile.

“I trust you know what to do.”

No time is wasted. Tony’s lips wrap around the god’s cock, and he starts sucking with more relish than he would ever admit to anyone.

Thor allows himself to enjoy it. As warm and wet as it is in the room, the billionaire’s mouth is warmer and wetter. But it wasn’t Tony’s mouth he was wanting as he masturbated to the man’s pictures. “Enough.” He waits until he’s let go before giving his next order. “On the bench, Midgardian. Face the wall.”

If it were anyone else, Tony would laugh and go tell them to fuck themselves. Or he would tell them to get on the bench themselves. But this is Thor, God of fucking Thunder, the man he’s been fantasizing about, the only man he’d ever consider submitting to. He climbs onto the bench, his knees on the seat, his hands against the wall low enough that he’s slightly bent at the waist.

After taking a moment to admire the form before him, Thor presses his body against the scientist, his hands placed on the wall next to each one of Tony’s. He moves his hips, allowing his cock to glide against firm ass. He bites the shoulder in front of him before sucking on it, ensuring he leaves a mark of possession on the tanned skin. One of his hands leaves the wall. It presses against the ARC reactor and moves slowly down, pushing the body against his.

Thor’s fingers wrap around Tony’s cock and begin pumping slowly. He forces the fingers of his other hand into the billionaire’s mouth. “Suck them.”

Tony sucks with as much force as he used on the god’s dick, perhaps even more what with the added incentive of his cock being stroked. He’s a little disappointed when they leave his mouth.

The fingers find their way to Tony’s ass, and one of them is slowly inserted into the billionaire. A moan greets the god’s ears as he begins to move both his hands in the same rhythm. He adds a finger and crooks them, adjusting the angle until Tony trembles and moans.

“Fuck,” Tony breathes. It’s already better than he imagined, and the god is only using his fingers. “Are you going to use your dick at some point? ‘Cause as nice as this…is,” he moans that last word, “I wanna to feel your hammer.”

A third finger is added and used to stretch the entrance in preparation. “You wish to feel my hammer?” Thor breathes against his ear. “It is a most powerful weapon, Stark. Do you truly believe you can handle it?”

“There’s only one way to find out.” Tony feels all hands leave him.

Thor wets his own cock with the scientist’s pre-cum. “Indeed.” Thor thrusts in roughly.

“Oh, god!” It hurts. It hurts more than he thought it would. And then he remembers they aren’t using a condom. Shit. Yet another stupid, risky mistake in a long string of stupid, risky mistakes. At least he knows there is no chance of a pregnancy. He just hopes there are no STDs to worry about. But the discomfort is turning to pleasure. And then the cock brushes against his prostate, and all thoughts leave him as an intense wave of pleasure courses through his body.

Tony feels tight around Thor. The god is going slow, not wanting to hurt the man who feels so good around him.

The humid air makes their bodies slick as they slide and slap against each other.

Thor runs a hand down the billionaire’s spine before circling the hip and reaching once again for the cock bulging with want. The moans that produces from Tony flares the god’s desire. 

Tony begins to move, bucking back against the God of Thunder every time Thor pushes in. It’s working. The friction against his prostate is making him tremble and moan in a very unmanly way. But it feels so incredible the playboy doesn’t give a shit.

The god moves his pelvis faster, the hand on the billionaire’s cock moving to the base as his hips push in. Loki was right. This is so much better than with Fandral. And even though he could let loose completely with Fandral or any other Asgardian, treading the line between control and abandon is intoxicating.

“The might of Asgard is within you,” Thor says a bit melodramatically. “Are you worthy?”

“I don’t fucking care. Just keep giving it to me…just…like…that!”

Thor is going faster now. He can’t help it. The heat is making his head swim. The moans are making him want to hear more. The movements of the man in front of him are increasing his desire. The friction is bringing him closer to the edge of control.

“Scream my name!” the God of Thunder commands.

“Thor!”

“Again, mortal!”

“Thor! God of Thunder and his mighty fucking hammer!”

“Do you like my fucking hammer, Midgardian?”

“Yes.”

“How do you like it?”

“Hard. So very…fucking hard.”

Thor slows down. He drives in forcefully and deeply as Tony continues to buck up against him at the former pace.

“Shit!” The billionaire can’t get enough. He’s so close to coming. He just needs a bit more friction and a bit more contact and a bit more possession, and the frustration of not getting it is driving him insane. “More! Harder, damn it!”

Thor stops. “Do you think I would take demands from a Midgardian?” he sneers softly.

Tony begins to panic. He’ll play along if he needs to. “No. No, of course not, my Prince. But please. Please. I need you. I need you to show me how manly you are.”

The God of Thunder gives a hard thrust. “I am more man than you can handle.” He thrusts again, causing the playboy to whimper. “Do you really think you can handle me?”

“I want to try. Please let me try.”

Slowly, Thor begins to work in and out of Tony again. The billionaire’s hips resume bucking up to meet him. He increases the speed. “Now you will feel the might of my hammer.” He pounds into Tony with a strength and purpose just shy of abandon.

Tony’s head cranes up as a howl escapes his throat. His muscles convulse as semen rips from his body in streams of white.

Thor feels the constriction around his cock as he continues to pump furiously. He feels the glory of triumph as he throws his own head back and ejaculates into his lover. He roars in victory, feeling powerful and alive in a way he normally only does in battle. After a moment to catch his breath, Thor steps back and slaps Tony’s ass.

“You make a fine lover,” the Asgardian notes before sitting down next to his companion. He feels wonderfully exhausted and could do with a nice long sleep.

Tony remains as he was. He is spent. His brain isn’t functioning in the heat and the post-orgasmic euphoria he’s feeling. All he knows is that he’s going to be sore. He is going to be so very sore, but it was completely worth it. He looks down at the semen dripping down the wall. Holy shit. He just had sex with Thor. He just had sex with a god.

“Are you all right, Tony? Did I hurt you?”

“I’m fine,” he breathes. The billionaire slowly puts his feet on the ground and pushes himself away from the wall. He can feel Thor’s ejaculate run out of his ass and down his leg. He uses his towel to clean up the semen from himself and the wall before limping to the other side of Thor and sitting down very slowly.

“Are you sure you are fine? You look as though you are in discomfort.”

Tony smiles. “Well, you’re kind of a big guy, Muscles. My ass isn’t exactly used to that.”

A look of worry appears on the god’s face. “My apologies. I did not mean to hurt you.”

“It’s okay. Really. It was totally worth it.”

Thor gently places his hand in Tony’s. “Of the few men I have slept with, you are the best.”

The playboy can’t help but have his ego boosted by that. “Right back at ya, Hammerhead. This isn’t my area of expertise by any means, but damn. I could get used to that. I did kind of miss breasts, though.”

The god chuckles and closes his eyes. He’s nudged by Tony who makes him get up. 

They leave the sauna and head to the bathroom where they take a cool shower together. Small kisses are exchanged. They explore the other’s body by lathering each other up and helping to rinse off.

Thor sucks Tony off as the cool water flows over them. The billionaire comes yelling the god’s name.

Tony gives Thor a rimmer as he pumps the god’s cock. The god has been through many sexual positions over his many years, but no one has ever licked his anus. He comes with a mighty roar.

It is a long shower but one that both find more than satisfying.

They dry off and climb naked into the billionaire’s bed to sleep. That’s when Tony brings up STDs which he then has to define and explain for Thor. The god assures him he has nothing to worry about, but Tony makes a mental note to get himself checked anyway.

Thor kisses his lover’s shoulder and wraps an arm around the man before falling into a noisy sleep.

xxx

Arnold Brown is showing a map of the American power grid with Loki. He is explaining to the god how some of the biggest cities in the country are connected. Arnold is proud of his plan and wants to show it off. And the God of Mischief seems quite impressed…as he should be.

A voice comes from the doorway. “I see you started without me.”

Arnold looks up and sees a man in silver metal with a green cape. “Victor! Sorry, I was just explaining the basics to our newest member. No doubt you’ve heard of Loki, trickster god of the Norse. Loki, this is Doctor Victor von Doom, supreme leader of Latveria.”

“A pleasure,” Loki says but makes no move to shake hands.

“Wish I could say the same. New people make me nervous,” he explains. “Have we met before? You look familiar.”

“I do not believe so. I would have remembered your…mask. Perhaps you saw me on news coverage of the Manhattan invasion.”

“Your work?”

“I had a hand in it, yes.”

Doctor Doom nods but knows it is more than that.

xxx

Captain Rogers refuses to leave work until Loki’s report comes in. Agent Romanoff waits with him until the two-line message arrives.

_Brown is very close to identifying the cities. A new player has arrived – Doctor Victor von Doom of Latveria. More tonight._

Natasha can see the worry on Steve’s face at the mention of von Doom. She reminds him that there’s nothing he can do and that Loki can take care of himself. Then she forces him to leave S.H.I.E.L.D., reminding him that they have dinner plans.

As they head to one of Tasha’s favorite places in SoHo, Steve can’t help the tiny, gnawing fear in his stomach. It’s going to be a long night, and he’s grateful he has Natasha to distract him for some of it.


	34. To Gag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets bored and decides to have some fun with the Hydra folks. Thor decides that Tony talks too much. Steve and Natasha have dinner. Doctor Doom is suspicious of Loki.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Thor & Tony (explicit), Natasha & Clint  
>  **Explicit content:** Pinning Down, Grinding, Lightning Palm

Loki is bored. Since Doctor Doom arrived, he’s been shut out of the inner sanctum. Granted it was only a couple of hours ago. However, there isn’t a whole lot to do around here, and he finds himself missing Steve terribly.

What he needs is a distraction.

He goes into one of the little kitchen areas that contain a sink, a coffee pot, a refrigerator, and a couple of microwaves. The Trickster sets a plate on the counter and a sign that says ‘Take One’. He adds crumbs with a wiggle of his fingers.

The God of Mischief walks around the cubicles until he sees an empty one with a computer. The computer is unlocked. He sends out an email telling that department that there are chocolate chip cookies and to help themselves.

He sits in a chair just outside of the kitchenette and watches.

A woman walks to the empty plate. “What happened to the cookies?” she asks the air.

Two men come in behind her. “Where are the cookies?” one asks her.

“They were gone when I got here.”

“I just got the email. How can they be gone already?”

“How the hell should I know?”

Loki smiles as he watches the drama unfold. He has to stifle a laugh as they conclude that Johnny must have taken them all. The string of cuss words they use when speaking poor Johnny’s name is quite colorful. It is amusing for a while as more people join them and some of them leave. But then it gradually dies down, and the god becomes bored again.

He gets up and heads towards the gym making little slick spots on the floor as he walks from one building to another. Several people slip. A couple fall. It is slightly amusing.

If a group of people pass, he magically pushes one or two. Most don’t take the bait, choosing to give a dirty look to the believed instigator, but a few do and begin to argue with whomever they believe did it. People are so predictable.

The gym wall is made of glass. Loki supposes it’s to make those inside feel superior and the people outside feel guilty. The God of Mischief peers in and wonders if he should go lighter or heavier. He decides and douses all of the weights in his magic, making them twice as heavy as their numbers indicate.

The Trickster watches the looks of confusion and concern that pass over people’s faces as they try to pick up the dumbells and barbells. The obstinate ones strain to lift the weights, unwilling to admit that they are too heavy. Their faces get horribly red, and veins start popping up all over their bodies.

Green eyes gleam with glee just before they catch sight of someone doing pull-ups. For a brief second he thinks it is Steve. And though the man is blond and has a sculpted body, he is not half as lovely as Loki’s Captain. The resulting disappointment is almost more than the Trickster can manage.

Loki leaves but not before slicking up the treadmills first. Seeing the runners fall makes him feel a little better. And as he thinks about all of the naughty things he’ll have to confess to Steve when they are finally reunited, the thought of the punishment he’ll receive brings a genuine smile to his lips.

xxx

Tony feels a warm hand rubbing circles over his back. He sighs contentedly. “Pepper,” he mumbles. The hand stops. It’s bigger than it should be. He shifts slightly and feels the dull pain of soreness. Brown eyes fly open. The room is dark. “Thor.”

“Yes.” The circles resume.

Tony lifts his chest off the bed, his hair sticking out at odd angles. He looks at the god who smiles warmly at him. The billionaire gives the briefest recap in history. “We had sex.”

“Yes. We did. It was most enjoyable.”

“Yes it was,” Tony agrees in a daze as his eyes become mesmerized by the muscles in the god’s arm.

“I would like to do it again.”

“I’d like to, too, Big Guy, but my ass is still sore. I’d prefer to avoid that area.”

“Then you shall use your mouth,” Thor replies simply.

Tony puts his head back on his pillow. “Not right now.”

“Yes, now. I am aroused. You must service me.”

“Must I?” Tony’s head is back up, and he’s looking at Thor like he’s crazy. “Do I look like your personal whore? ‘Cause I’m not.” He feels the god’s hand leave his back. There’s a flash of lightning and a crackle of thunder. And then there’s a warm, electric feeling at the small of his back. His eyes close as his skin begins to tingle. It feels incredible, like all of his pores have become a direct conduit to his most arousing areas. The sensation goes away. “Don’t stop.”

“If you want more,” Thor explains, “you must service me.”

“That’s bribery.”

“It is an incentive. I simply wish to put your mouth to better use.” He lifts the covers from his body, showing Tony his hard cock. “Get to work, Midgardian.”

“What? No foreplay? Or did you already take care of that yourself.”

Thor grabs a fistful of Tony’s hair and pulls the head back. “You talk too much.”

“Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow.”

The god covers the billionaire’s mouth with his own to stop the repetitive sound. He uses his tongue to entice Tony to kiss back. As soon as the billionaire responds, he pulls away. “Now service me.”

“You know, you’d catch more flies with honey.” When he sees the confused look on Thor’s face, he explains further. “You could be nicer. Say ‘please’ and ‘thank you’. There are such a thing as manners, you know.” Tony continues talking as he watches Thor get out of bed and rummage through one of his drawers. “And not walking away while someone is talking to you is good, too. What are you doing exactly? Is that my t-shirt? That’s my t-shirt. What are you doing with my t-shirt? Please tell me you aren’t going to put it on, ‘cause that would completely stretch it out.”

Thor twists the t-shirt into a long tube as he walks back to the billionaire. 

Apprehension fills the brown eyes. “What are you doing?”

The God of Thunder smiles then forces the middle of the shirt between Tony’s jaws and tries to tie the ends together at the back of the brunette’s head.

Tony fights back until Thor sits on him, pinning his arms beneath the strong legs. The gag is tied into place. 

“Pity,” Thor says. “I was looking forward to your mouth.” He turns Tony around so that they are facing each other. He pins the billionaire’s arms above their heads.

A sing-songy series of hums comes from the brunette. Tony is talking but unable to form any consonants. Thor has no idea what he’s saying, and he shakes his body in frustration.

The God of Thunder smiles as the man wriggles beneath him. “That’s more like it.” He shifts so that he’s holding both of Tony’s wrists with one hand. His other hand travels down the Midgardian’s body as he plants wet kisses along the exposed throat.

Tony struggles again. The fact that he can’t move is scary and kinda hot. He knows Thor won’t hurt him, not in any traumatic or lasting way. And he can’t help but notice the hungry smile that spreads across the god’s face as he tries to get free. Okay. Different tactic. The billionaire begins to writhe slowly. If he can make the blond feel good enough, maybe he’ll get the lightning again. It’s working with an added bonus. He’s arousing himself as he rubs against the Asgardian.

Thor growls his approval. His hand moves down as his legs force Tony’s apart. He grabs the billionaire’s thigh and hikes up the leg. The god is matching the movements of the man below him, their cocks rubbing against each other.

A moan escapes Tony’s throat and passes around his makeshift gag. He hears thunder again. And then he feels it, that warm, tingly feeling that is the lightning palm radiating against his thigh. He moans again and bucks his pelvis up. The sensation moves between his legs. It’s amazing, and his first thought is how he wants to share this with Pepper.

The God of Thunder begins directing the tiny lightning strikes where their cocks are rubbing against each other. He bites Tony’s ear and sucks on the earlobe. He moans as the billionaire wraps his legs around him and begins to move faster. Thor wants to be back inside the Midgardian, but this will have to do for now. He rubs roughly against Tony, who continues to groan through the t-shirt gag.

The sensations coursing through Tony’s body have pushed out all thoughts. He’s trying hard to hold on, to not come first, because, damn it, he came first last time. And yes, it is a fucking contest…as in an expletive contest not a contest of fucking, although it is that, too. And he supposes not all thoughts have been pushed out of his head. And holy hell those little lightning bolts are making him feel all kinds of awesome.

For his part, Thor is enjoying all of this immensely. He is happily humping away as he holds Tony’s wrists in one hand and summoning the lightning to hit their cocks with the other. Pre-cum is dribbling out of his manhood as he gets closer and closer to his release. He moans and growls and bites at the Midgardian’s shoulders. And finally, his body shakes as he ejaculates, his seed spewing onto both their bodies.

Tony yells triumphantly as he feels Thor’s semen hit his skin, and he finally lets go. His own semen mixes with the god’s between their bellies and cocks. The god rolls off of him, and they lie there trying to catch their breaths.

The billionaire removes the impromptu gag. “What was that about wanting me to use my mouth?”

“Next time, Stark. For now, I am hungry. Shall we get dinner?”

xxx

“You and Clint?” Steve asks just before taking a gulp of his beer.

“It’s complicated,” Natasha replies. “No, actually, it’s simple…comfortable…easy. We know each other, know which buttons to push. There are no strings, no need to be anything other than who we are.”

Steve takes it to the logical conclusion. “You can be yourself with someone who knows you, someone you trust.”

“Exactly.” She searches his eyes. “Is that how you feel about Loki?”

“I don’t know,” he answers honestly. “Loki is…freeing. He’s fearless…except…”

“Except what?”

Steve sighs and takes another drink of his beer. “If he’s being punished or hurt, he takes it. Hell, he wants it. It lets him prove he can’t be broken. But be nice to him, treat him with kindness and respect, and he’s convinced it’s a ploy.” He takes a breath. “Everyone thinks they can’t trust him. And that’s basically true. But it’s true because Loki doesn’t believe he can trust them. He was lied to his whole life, so trust isn’t something that comes easy to him.” He lips curl into a small smile. “He trusts me.”

“How can you be sure?”

“Have you and Clint ever made love? Not just sex but really connected emotionally, given your entire body and soul?”

Natasha thinks back. “Twice,” she replies, remembering how vulnerable she felt at the time. “Did it break him?”

“Did it break you?”

“Kind of. Scared the shit out of me, that’s for sure.”

Steve smiles softly at her. “You’re more like him than you realize.”

Natasha picks up a sweet potato fry from her plate and dips it in the ketchup and Tabasco mixture. “So can we trust him?”

“You can’t. I can…unless he wants to be punished.” He shrugs. “But even then he knows if he makes me really angry, it won’t be the fun kind.”

“The fun kind?”

He realizes he said too much. “I’m pretty sure you don’t want me to explain.”

Fun punishment? The use of the word ‘dominant’ in their other conversation? “Are their chains involved?”

“Ropes.”

Natasha takes a breath to give herself time to process. “Do you have a safe word?”

A guilty look comes over the artist’s face. “Yes, thankfully. It’s actually one of the reasons he trusts me.”

It wasn’t the answer the spy expected. “You’re right. I don’t want the details.”

“Yeah,” Steve says with a nod. “I’m not sure I’d be able to talk about them if you did.”

xxx

Doctor Doom questions Arnold Brown about Loki. How did he get here? What does he want? What has he been asking about?

The dictator of Latveria doesn’t trust the newcomer, and he is sure he has seen the god recently. He’s asked his advisors to look into it.

Arnold assures his ally that the god has already provided some excellent information. For example, Loki told them about Captain America, an old nemesis of Hydra’s. Apparently, the Captain has a weakness. He is allergic to cats. Also, Thor, the other Asgardian, is nothing without his hammer. “We just need to take it from him, and we’ll get his power. Loki said he did it before when they were both on their home planet. That’s how he escaped.” And the Hulk, that big green creature, can be incapacitated with a simple spell that the god is willing to teach them.

“Magic? As in true magic?”

“That’s how he came here,” Arnold tells the metallic man. “It’s how he managed to avoid all of our security. He has impressive skills and will make an incredible ally.”

Doctor Doom crosses his arms at his chest. This is most interesting. True magic is dangerous, but there are precautions that can be taken. “No doubt he would make an incredible ally. However, I do not need any more allies at the moment.”

“He didn’t go to you,” the Imperial Hydra reminds the dictator. “He came to us. And we will use him as we see fit. All we want from you are the weapons.”

The dictator remains unconvinced but says nothing. Doctor Doom decides to wait until he hears back from his people. Until then, he will play along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI - Some of the best prank ideas came from a reader.


	35. To Provoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Thor have dinner. Loki continues his pranking spree before joining the Imperial Hydra and Doctor Doom for dinner.
> 
>  **Pairings:** Thor  & Tony (explicit), Steve & Loki  
>  **Explicit Content:** Oral Sex

Tony is watching Thor eat all of the pizza. It’s impressive. That cannot be denied. Slice after slice of the two large pies goes into that mouth and gets devoured with absolute relish. It really shouldn’t be turning Tony on. It really shouldn’t.

The billionaire ate two slices and is sitting back in his chair, bare back against the leather seat. He sips on his beer. Beer because it goes perfect with pizza. He’s wearing black slick pajama bottoms. The silk feels good. It breathes and gently caresses his skin.

Thor refused to put on any clothes for dinner, which might be one of the reasons Tony is getting more and more aroused by the scene, knowing that just beneath the table the god is completely exposed.

Tony smiles. He runs his tongue along the opening of his beer bottle then takes a very suggestive drink.

Thor continues to eat, but there is a change in his eyes. He runs them slowly over Tony’s chest, lingering a little longer on the ARC reactor than on anything else. He licks his lips.

The playboy puts an elbow on the back of his chair and tilts his head. Yeah, he’s posing for the god, but what the hell. He brings the bottle back to his mouth and slowly wraps his lips around it. His eyes never leave the god as he raises the bottle and takes two large gulps. He lowers the bottle again and smiles.

“Food and drink and sex. You are a most excellent host, Tony.”

“I believe you got the order wrong there, Big Guy. It was sex and sex and sex again and food and drink…and hopefully more sex.”

“Are you feeling better then?” Thor asks hopefully.

“No,” Tony admits. “I don’t have super healing powers like you and Steve and Loki. It’s going to be a day or two. But you were saying something about my mouth?” He brings the bottle of beer back up to his lips and licks the opening before taking another gulp.

“You tease me, Midgardian.”

A grin spreads across the brunette’s bearded face. “I’m beginning to like it when you call me Midgardian. It means you’re getting all…demanding,” he ends with a slight snarl.

“Do you like being told what to do?”

“Normally? No. And if you did that at S.H.I.E.L.D., I would berate you mercilessly.” He looks at the blond’s broad chest and bulging arm muscles. “But here…alone…yeah. God, yes.”

Thor smiles. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “More beer,” he commands.

Tony gets up and retrieves him another beer.

“Feed me,” he demands when the beer is placed in front of him. He scoots his chair away from the table and waits.

The billionaire grabs a slice a suddenly stuffs it into Thor’s mouth. The god grabs his arm as he turns to run away. Suddenly, he’s pulled into the naked lap and held there, helpless to do anything but squirm.

“Bad Tony,” Thor admonishes as soon as his mouth is free of pizza. His lips are now smeared with the tomato-based sauce.

“I couldn’t resist.”

The God of Thunder keeps his hold on the billionaire. “Clean my mouth.” When Tony notes that he needs his hands for that, Thor replies, “Find another way.”

And find another way he does. He sucks the sauce from the god’s mouth, uses his tongue and teeth to clean the more problematic areas. He can feel the cock beneath him begin to come alive as he sucks on the full bottom lip. 

Suddenly his mouth is being invaded by the god’s forceful tongue. Tony tries to pull away, but he’s held in place. So he does the only thing he can. He kisses back, pushing his own tongue against Thor’s.

Their mouths finally part but find each other again and again. The god’s hands travel up Tony’s back.

“Damn,” the billionaire breathes as Thor’s lips make a trail down his neck.

Thor is ready with his next command. “Let’s put that mouth to better use. Service me, Midgardian.”

“This mouth? You want this mouth to service you?” Tony begins. “This mouth that makes, like, more money with a single sentence than you probably have in all of Asgard?”

“Yes,” Thor says testily. “And for a man who likes orders, you are not very good at following them. Perhaps you require some incentive.” He slaps the top of Tony’s ass.

“Whoa there, cowboy. I’m getting to it.”

“Get to it faster.”

Tony smiles and kisses the back of Thor’s jaw. He presses his tongue to the soft flesh and sucks ever so slightly. He moves down about half an inch and does it again. Down and down his mouth travels until he has to slide off of the god’s lap. He continues down, pausing at the nipple, using his teeth and tongue to get it nice and hard.

He feels a hand at the back of his head, hears the heart beneath the broad chest beat faster. Tony places his hands on the top of Thor’s sides and slides them slowly up and down.

Thor is breathing faster as his need grows. He wants the Midgardian to get on with it, to feel the mouth around his cock. “Lower.” It is a command not a request. He smiles when it is followed without complaint.

The god gasps as the wet kisses move up the shaft of his cock. And then they are at the tip where they linger. And oh how they linger, teasingly just at the tip.

“More,” he demands.

Tony takes just an inch of the god into his mouth. His right hand slides up the inner thigh and begins fondling Thor’s testicles with his fingertips. He hears a moan above him. His hand slides further up. The billionaire’s mouth takes another inch as he begins fingering the god’s anus.

Thor shifts his pelvis forward. “All of it, Midgardian.” His cock is immediately engulfed in the warmth of Tony’s mouth. “Yes!”

The playboy moves slowly up and down the shaft, sucking and working his tongue as he goes. The hand on his head begins to move the fingers together and apart, massaging his scalp. Tony quickens his speed as he continues to gently squeeze the testicles in his palm.

“Oh, Mortal! The Vanir should write odes to your mouth.”

Tony hums, sending a shiver through Thor’s body.

“Again!” the god demands.

The billionaire hums and swallows, tasting the pre-cum that has begun filling is mouth. He’s moving faster now. One hand continues to work at the testicles while the other moves up the firm abs and brushes against the hardened nipple. He grasps Thor’s shoulder for leverage as he continues to slide up and down, taking the god from the tips of his teeth to the back of his throat.

Thor begins to buck up as he tenses with the oncoming release. His body is reacting instinctively to the stimulation, and he is allowing it. Here, now, he is a god. He is god of thunder and lightning. And storm clouds begin gathering over Stark Tower.

Tony hums.

Thor roars.

Semen spurts into the back of the throat making the billionaire pull away and cough.

The storm clouds disperse and reveal a sliver of a moon high overhead.

xxx

It is late afternoon. Loki has been wandering around the Hydra island aimlessly. Now he’s in the living quarters where the administrative staff stay. The soldiers stay in another area. He walks along the halls past the brown doors with the gold lettering not looking for anything in particular.

And then he hears it. And then he smiles.

The God of Mischief places his hand on the wall just to the left of the door. Magic changes the public address speaker into a receiver. He pipes the feed into the various cafeterias, the gym, the offices, outside, basically everywhere except where Brown and Doom are meeting.

“Oh, Charlie!” comes a female voice over the PA system. “Oh, Charlie! You look so hot in my thong.”

“I told you hot pink was my color,” says Charlie’s deep voice. “Give me your bra,” he demands.

The woman giggles. “Norman never lets me dress him up in my underwear,” she says. “He’s so boring.”

“Then why did you marry him?”

“It seemed like a good idea at the time. Wait! I’ve got pink lipstick that will go perfectly with that.”

Loki laughs as he walks away. He purposely heads to where other people will be. He wants to see the reaction.

“Eeeee!” the woman squeals. “I love it! Now come here and tear my clothes off, you pretty, pretty boy.”

“I am a pretty boy, and don’t you forget it. Now where are your heels?”

xxx

Loki is back with the inner circle for the dinner. He would almost believe things were returning to the way they were if not for the distrustful and piercing gaze of Victor von Doom.

The Trickster decides he does not like the Latverian. It isn’t just because Steve was hurt by the doctor’s Doombots, though that does have something to do with it. It is also the way the brown eyes look at him, as though trying to see into his mind.

At least the doctor cannot wear the mask when they eat. The mask is metal and has even less personality that that of Iron Man. At least Iron Man’s has jolly colors and an interesting design. Doctor Doom’s mask is iron. It is the color of iron. And the only decorations are the large rivets used when welding it together. It is truly ugly. But perhaps that was the point.

Loki remains pleasant. He tries not to give too much away and definitely tries not to pry into anyone’s affairs. He’s asked about the Chitauri incident in Manhattan. He answers vaguely, though he does go into detail about the Tesseract. The cube is on Asgard, so he sees no harm in telling these Midgardians about it.

“And what was your objective exactly?” Victor asks.

“The plan was to take over the world,” Loki replies casually.

“And you couldn’t even take over a tiny island.” Doom takes a drink of wine as he watches the god for a reaction.

The Trickster smiles. “Perhaps you believe you could do better. And yet, with all of your wealth and weaponry, you dare not even try.” He pauses and raises an eyebrow. “Or have you?”

“He’s got you there, Doom,” Arthur says. The businessman turns to Loki. “He did try, but the Avengers stopped him, too.”

“Mmm. I see. So I was not the only one who couldn’t take over the tiny island. Tell me, how much damage did you do exactly? And how many hours of media coverage did your attempt garner?” Loki knows that the answers prove that his own attempt was more successful. He takes a sip of wine as Doom frowns. The god has one more question. “And who or what comprised your invading force?”

“Oh, Doctor Doom makes these incredible robots.”

“Doombots,” Victor corrects.

“Doombots,” Loki repeats. “How charming.”

“They’re deadly,” Doctor Doom assures the god. “They neutralized Captain America. Almost killed him, in fact.”

The Liesmith keeps his features steady. He can feel that his heart rate has increased at the mention of his Captain and the memory it recalls. “Did they?” He almost asks what stopped them but knows that would be too dangerous.

“They did.”

“What happened?” Arthur asks.

Damn.

Before Doctor Doom can answer, Loki uses his magic to make the serving woman trip and spill the dessert she’s carrying over the Latverian dictator.

“Damn it!” Victor stands immediately. He grabs the woman’s throat and drags her to the wall. The young woman begins to struggle and panic.

Loki continues to eat. This is not his house. He cannot interfere…not if he wishes to remain and complete his mission. Besides, Imperial Hydra Brown is taking care of it, talking desperately to calm Doctor Doom down and let the woman go.

She scurries out of the room with the promise of 50 lashes.

“Well, that was amusing,” the God of Mischief states as he tosses his napkin on the table. He watches as Doctor Doom scowls and stalks out of the room. “Was it something I said?”

“Victor can be…temperamental,” Arthur explains.

“I’ve been known to be a bit temperamental myself,” Loki notes. He rises. “Thank you for a most interesting dinner, Mr. Brown. Now if you will excuse me, I believe I shall turn in early.”


	36. To Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki visits Steve. Pepper arrives home earlier than expected.
> 
> Pairings: Steve & Loki (explicit), Thor & Tony, Tony & Pepper, Pepper & Jane, Thor & Tony & Pepper   
> Explicit Content: Fisting, Masturbating

Loki appears in the darkness of Steve’s apartment. It is almost 3 a.m. here. The Trickster’s plan is to slip into bed and be there when his lover wakes. A quiet surprise but one that the god hopes will be appreciated.

But as he silently climbs into bed, Loki notices the furrow in Steve’s brow, the twitches and harsh breathing. It is a dream and not a nice one. The soldier makes a harsh noise that worries his lover.

“Steve darling?” Loki says quietly as he places a hand lightly on the muscular arm.

The soldier’s eyes fly open. He automatically grabs the person next to him and pins the intruder against the bed. Blue eyes look down menacingly at the form below him.

“Steve? Darling? It’s me…Loki.”

“Kitten?” he asks, confusion in his voice and eyes.

“Yes.”

“It’s you? You’re real?”

“Yes, I’m real, my Darling. I’m real, and I came to see you.”

“You’re really real?”

Loki laughs. “Yes. I’m really real. You can feel me if you like.”

Steve kisses the god, his lips pressed firmly against those of the man below him. “I’ve missed you,” he breathes then returns to the kissing. He allows his body to relax against his lover as his mouth opens, a silent invitation that is quickly accepted.

The Trickster’s hands travel up Steve’s back, pulling him closer as their tongues push against each other.

The soldier lifts his head up and looks into the green eyes. “You won’t be missed?”

“Dinner is over. I’ve retired for the night. They won’t expect me back for 10 or 12 hours.” He kisses his lovers jaw. “You don’t have to go to work, correct?”

“Correct.” Steve shifts so that they are on their sides facing each other. He runs his hand down the god’s neck and chest. “10 or 12 hours?”

“I do need to get some sleep.”

“We’ll see.” Steve’s hands begin to roam. Their touch is soft but firm as though trying to verify that the man in bed with him really is Loki.

The god kisses his lover’s neck. He feels a touch slide over his back and under his waistband. His ass is given a squeeze.

The soldier suddenly pushes him away. “Did you send in your report?”

“Yes, Captain. I sent in my report.”

“Good. And thank you. I’ve been worried ever since you left. Getting those reports lets me know you’re okay.”

“I know,” Loki replies as he runs his fingers over his lover’s lips. “That is why I send them.” He gives the soft lips a kiss.

Steve pulls away again. “Don’t be mad.”

Loki is suddenly wary. “Why would I be mad?”

“Because Natasha knows about us.” The god rolls onto his back and stares up at the ceiling as Steve tries to explain what happened and why he told her. “She hasn’t told anyone at S.H.I.E.L.D. yet, but she wants to talk to you…before she makes a final decision.”

The god takes a breath. Natasha again. He supposes he shouldn’t be surprised. After all, she was the one Avenger to get the better of him, getting the Trickster to reveal a portion of his plan before he intended. “I’m not angry,” he says. “I am…sorry.” And he is. He’s just not sure what he’s sorry about.

“It’s not your fault. I just…”

Loki looks into the artist’s blue eyes. “I didn’t come here to talk. I came here so you could ravish me.”

“Ravish you?” Steve repeats in surprise.

“I’ve missed you. I’ve missed your touch. I’ve missed your lips. I’ve missed your eyes. I’ve missed your voice and your art and your scent. I’ve missed sleeping beside you and waking up to the smell of your coffee. I’ve missed the way you make me feel.”

Steve’s hand caresses Loki’s cheek. He wants to respond just as beautifully, but he doesn’t have a way with words the way Loki does. Instead, he says simply, “I love you, too, Kitten,” and places a soft kiss on the mouth he’s missed. He’s kissed back with an unexpected fervor. 

The artist leans closer into Loki and runs a hand down the bare chest. There’s a need and a heat behind the kisses now. Steve lets it overtake him, allowing his body to drive his actions. He moves one leg to rest between the god’s and then shifts his body to cause a bit of friction.

Loki tries to push Steve’s pants down.

The artist gets out of bed and pulls back the covers. He grabs the waistband of Loki’s pants and yanks them off. Then he pushes down his own.

The god bends his knees and spreads his legs. He wants the artist inside of him. He wants it more than anything.

Steve gets the lubricant and the condoms. He gets back on the bed and puts both items within easy reach of where he sits just below Loki. He adds the lubricant to his fingers then presses them against his lover’s anus. One of the fingers slips inside.

Loki opens his mouth and sighs. He tilts his head back and enjoys the sensation his lover is producing within him. The God of Mischief looks into the blue eyes and smiles as Steve works the finger inside him. He begins to move, pressing his body into his lover’s touch. A moan escapes his lips as a second finger joins the first.

The enjoyment Loki is expressing in his movements and his eyes has Steve completely enthralled. He wants to give Loki even more pleasure, to hear the god pant and whimper and scream his name when he comes. The good thing is he knows what the Trickster likes. The fingers are removed. When green eyes give him a questioning look, all he says is, “Turn around.”

Loki gives a small half smile. “But I want to see you. I want to look into your eyes when you take me.”

Steve runs a hand over the god’s leg. “Turn around.” When Loki still doesn’t move, he switches to his Captain’s voice. “Turn around.”

Watching the Trickster immediately obey with arms spread to the corners of the bed arouses him even more than he had been. The artist retrieves two lengths of rope and ties Loki to the bed using the knot that goes around the wrist and knuckles. He returns to his place between his lover’s legs.

Adding lubricant to his hand, Steve eyes the ass in front of him resting on the god’s heels. His two fingers slip back in easily, causing Loki’s shoulders to tense, the arms to pull against the ropes. He caresses, crooking his fingers, rotating his wrist until he brushes against the bundle of nerves that makes the god moan. He pulls out completely then reenters with an additional digit.

His fingers spread as they work inside his lover. Steve watches the Trickster’s back move with each change in touch. He listens to the alterations in the god’s breathing and to the tiny sounds that escape the throat.

“Oh, Darling. Oh, my sweet Darling,” Loki moans.

Steve runs a hand along that beautiful back. His fingers leave the warmth of the body in front of him. Here, now, he’d normally shove his cock inside and start fucking in earnest. But he doesn’t want this to be normal. He adds more lubricant to his hand.

Loki is surprised when he feels fingers enter him again. He knows Steve had an erection as he was being tied up. Did it disappear? Is it something he did or didn’t do? And then he feels extra pressure as his anus is stretched more than before. “Oh. Oh dear,” he breathes.

Blue eyes stare transfixed as four fingers slowly slide further into Loki’s ass. His cock is practically screaming for attention, and he gives it two rough rubs with his other hand before returning to the god’s back. He runs his thumb around the outer rim of the anus as his hand rotates with continued forward pressure.

“Oh, Steve!” Loki pulls against the ropes, pushes back and up into each hand.

When he gets to the knuckles, the artist pulls back just enough to squeeze his thumb inside the stretched hole. He grabs the lubricant and adds a bit more to his hand. Steve continues the forward push.

Loki moans, the same moan as the first night they were together. The moan that Steve is never really sure comes from pleasure or pain, though he now knows it’s probably from both.

“Does it hurt, Kitten?”

The god can’t answer. He can’t speak. All that comes out is a strangled choking sound that compels Steve to touch himself.

“Do you want me to stop?” he asks as he runs a hand slowly up and down his own cock.

Loki vigorously shakes his head no.

Steve forces his hand away from his erection and places it against Loki, the pre-cum smearing against the fair skin. He pushes further in. Slowly, slowly his knuckles disappear within his lover to the sounds of gasps and moans. The artist works his hand deeper inside until all that can be seen is his wrist. He rotates his hand and brushes against the god’s prostate.

Jerking against the ropes, Loki finally finds his voice. “Steve! Fuck. Fuck. Oh, fuck. Yes! There! That! Yes!”

The artist’s free hand is back on his cock and rubbing quickly up and down the shaft as his other hand continues to stroke the spot that has his lover convulsing. He feels Loki’s orgasm contracting around his hand, hears the ecstasy through the string of crude and thankful exclamations. To feel and hear all of that, knowing he is the cause gets him to the very edge of his own release. He thrusts into his hand with single-minded determination.

“Loki. Kitten. Do you love me?” he asks breathlessly, his brow furrowed in concentration.

The god is coming down from his own release. His words sound almost slurred. “Yes, my Darling. I love you. I love only you.”

“Say it again.”

“I love you.” He can feel the artist’s hand still inside him. “I love you, Steve.”

“Again!” he demands as his muscles tighten.

“I love you.”

“Oh, God, Loki! Oh, God! I love you!” he yells as his orgasm rips though his body, making his nerves tingle and his mind empty. 

His head swims. It takes a while for it to clear enough to move. Eventually it does. As gently as he can, Steve removes his hand from his lover’s ass. He goes to the bathroom and washes his hands. When he returns, he unties Loki’s wrists and gives him a towel.

The god uses magic to clean up the bed then flops down on his back. “That was…” Words fail him.

“Good?” Steve offers as he lies down next to him.

“Amazing.” Loki turns and wraps an arm around his lover. “But I don’t think I can do that again for quite some time.”

“Did I hurt you too much?”

“No. I just…I prefer your cock. I prefer feeling your body pressed against mine.”

“I’m sorry.”

Loki lifts his head and looks into the Captain’s blue eyes. “Don’t be. As I said, it was amazing. And it was…special. And I wouldn’t be opposed to doing that again at some point…just not too soon.”

“Okay, Kitten.”

“Are you satisfied, my Darling? Do you require more from me?”

Steve runs his hand over Loki’s dark hair. “I’m good. As long as I can hold you, I’m good.”

The god lays his head on Steve’s broad chest. He closes his eyes and falls quickly to sleep, a smile on his lips.

Steve strokes his hair and gradually falls asleep, too.

xxx

Steve wakes up. The sun has just risen, and his lover is still in his arms. It is a good morning. He slowly disentangles himself from Loki. Then he gets up and goes to the bathroom before making coffee and starting breakfast.

Loki stretches noisily and sits up in bed. “Good morning, Darling.”

“Morning, Kitten. Hungry?”

“Famished.” He gets up. After going to the bathroom, he goes to the kitchen to help. There isn’t much to do except make himself some tea. They eat breakfast together and catch up on everything that’s happened the past few days. Then Loki prepares a bath, and they sit in the warm water together and silently enjoy each other’s company.

Too soon, it’s time for Loki to leave.

“Will you come tomorrow?” Steve asks.

“If you’d like. You have church, yes?”

“I can skip one week. I don’t think God will mind if I spend some time with you.”

“Are you sure? From what I’ve heard, he’s rather jealous.”

“I’m sure. Please come tomorrow.” They kiss good-bye, and Steve is suddenly alone.

xxx

It’s early morning on the Hydra island. Loki crawls into bed and thinks of Steve before falling back asleep.

He wakes up a couple of hours later alone and missing his lover. Knowing that they will see each other again very soon is the only thing that makes him remain where he is. He dresses in his leathers and heads to another meal. He eats light since this will be his second breakfast. (If Loki knew what a Hobbit was, he would have made some joke to himself about acting like one. But he doesn’t, and so the opportunity for self-amusement passes without his knowledge.)

xxx

Tony is making himself a drink. It’s after noon, and he reasons that’s time enough to be socially acceptable. Besides, as the saying goes, it’s 5 o’clock somewhere.

JARVIS’ voice interrupts as he completes his pour. “Sir, please forgive the interruption, but Ms. Potts has arrived.”

“What?! Where is she?” Yes, Tony is panicking. Pepper was not supposed to be back until tomorrow evening, and Thor is in the master bath taking a shower.

“She is in the elevator on her way up to you.”

“Shit. Stop her. Stop her right now.” As soon as the words leave his mouth, the elevator door opens. He puts on a wide smile. “Pepper! What are you doin’ home? I didn’t think you were coming in till tomorrow.”

“I wasn’t,” she confirms. Pepper looks tired. She hasn’t been sleeping. “But I needed to talk to you.”

“Okay,” he says walking towards her. “Why don’t we go out and get some lunch?”

She moves past him, pulling her suitcase along behind and to the right of her as she walks. “No.”

“But you must be famished?” He needs to get her out before Thor is done. “Let’s get you something to eat, and then we can talk.” Shit. Tony can’t decide if that talk should include how he’s been cheating on her with a male god. Knowing would only hurt her. Plus it was just a one-time…okay multiple times fling. But it’s over now. Or it will be when he gets a chance to talk to Thor.

Pepper suddenly gets angry. “Stop being so nice to me!”

The outburst scares the billionaire. “Pepper, Honey, are you okay?” he asks in measured tones.

“No,” she says, tears coming into her eyes. She walks to her boyfriend, takes his hand, and leads him to the couch. They sit. She hesitates as he looks at her with a worried expression. “I made a huge mistake,” she says finally.

“I’m sure it’s nothing compared to what I’ve done.”

“Stop it, Tony. I’m being serious.”

“So am I.”

“Just shut up and listen to me for once.” Pepper is a little surprised when he doesn’t reply. Then she wishes he had. “When I was in Paris at the conference, I…” There’s no good way to say it. “I ran into Jane Foster.”

“Thor’s ex?”

“She broke up with him already?”

“Yeah. But what does that have to do with you making a mistake? Did you tell her to break up with him?”

“No! She had already decided to do that.”

Tony is confused. What does Jane have to do with this? “Then what?”

“She…I…We…We were drunk.” Pepper rolls her eyes. That is such a cop-out. If Tony ever used that excuse, she’d be even angrier at him. She takes a breath. “I slept with Jane.” She looks at him and waits for the explosion.

“You…You what?” A whole mess of emotions are flooding through him. All he can do is sit in stunned silence and let them pass as his mind processes what she just said.

Damn. He’s going to make her say it again. Fine. “Jane and I had sex…at the conference…in Paris.”

Tony laughs. He doesn’t mean to. He knows that isn’t the proper response, but he can’t help it.

“Tony, I’m serious.”

“Are you planning on doing it again? Can I watch?” He smiles.

Pepper slaps his arm. “I’m being serious. I feel awful, just awful. I’ve been agonizing over this ever since it happened.” Tears are on the brink of leaving her eyes. Warm arms envelop her, and she buries her head against her boyfriend’s shoulder.

He pats her back. He’s trying to think of what to say. The former playboy wants to come clean if only to ease her guilt. He’s just about to speak when a voice booms.

“Stark, I require sustenance. Also, I may have used all of your hot water.”

Pepper’s head pops up and looks in the direction of the voice. Her eyes widen.

Thor, hair wet and dripping, stands completely naked in the direction of the bedroom.

“Ms. Potts,” he bows his head slightly. His hands remain at his sides. There is no shame in his stance. “I did not realize you had returned.” His blue eyes look to Tony for a moment.

Shock comes first. Then Pepper takes a quick look at his privates before her eyes fly back up to his face. He’s really naked, and he is really well endowed. Realization dawns upon her. She turns her head slowly to Tony. “You’re sleeping with him. Holy shit. You’re sleeping with him!?” She rises from her seat.

Tony gets up, too. “Now, Pepper, hold on.”

“No wonder you were laughing at me. Ooh, I could kill you.”

“Now wait, Honey. Technically, you cheated before I did. Thor and I didn’t get together until after Jane left him…so yesterday.”

Oh, God, she hopes that isn’t true. She turns to the nude man standing casually in the room. “Really?”

He nods. “It is true.” Thor’s blue eyes turn sad. “I visited Jane, and she told me she no longer wished to see me. I returned here, and Tony kindly comforted me.”

“I bet he did.”

Tony strokes her arm up and down. “Pepper…Honey…You have to admit it’s kind of funny…you sleeping with Jane and me sleeping with Thor…”

“She what?” Thor’s voice is small, smaller than Tony has ever heard it.

What little color there was drains out of Pepper’s face. “I’m…I’m so sorry, Thor. She had already made up her mind to leave you.” The fatigue returns to her. “It just happened,” she finishes lamely.

“Did she please you?” Thor asks quietly, genuine concern on his face. “Did you please her?”

A blush rises in the woman’s cheek. It feels weird to talk about that to the man who slept with Jane before her.

Thor nods. “Good. I am glad she found comfort in your arms.” He looks at the floor. “I fear I was always too rough with her.”

“You weren’t.” She quickly corrects herself. “Sometimes you were. But she knew you were holding back even when you did.”

The god nods again. “I should get my things and leave the two of you alone.” He turns.

Tony turns to Pepper once the blond is out of the room. “I love you, and I forgive you. And I hope you can forgive me.”

She nods even though she knows it won’t be easy. “We need to talk about this. Obviously something compelled us both to cheat.”

“That’s true, and we will. But Thor…” He searches her eyes. “The three of us could have a lot of fun.”

“And you’d be in the middle.” Pepper remembers this conversation. “I’m tired.” Geez, it’s like they’re having the same conversation as before.

He takes her hand and softly runs his thumb over the top of it. “Then let us take care of you.” Tony lifts her chin up with his finger. “Let’s all have some lunch, and then you can rest a bit…And then you can let us take care of you.”

To her own surprise, Pepper nods in acceptance.


	37. To Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor plays therapist. Loki has more fun at Hydra island before having lunch with the Imperial Hydra and Doctor Doom.
> 
>  **Pairings:** Tony  & Pepper, Thor & Tony, Pepper & Jane, Pepper & Thor & Tony (explicit), Steve & Loki  
>  **Explicit Content:** Oral Sex, Lightning Palm

Thor is uncomfortable joining Tony and Pepper for lunch, but he does so in the hope that this will allow him to keep having sex with the billionaire.

The three stay in for lunch, ordering take out from one of the red-head’s favorite places. The talk is very general at first. Tony fills Pepper in on some of the Avenger happenings as well as some Stark Industry R&D stuff. For her part, the CEO talks a bit about the conference, keeping strictly to the business aspects.

“And then Jane introduced herself to me at the hotel bar,” Pepper concludes. She gives Tony a looks of sadness, guilt, pain.

“And then you slept with her. Yeah, you already told me,” he assures her. There’s a slight edge to his voice.

Thor looks at his empty plate.

“And you slept with Thor. And it must mean something that we both cheated…with members of the same sex. That’s not normal…is it?”

“Probably not,” Tony agrees. He smiles at her. “At least you know you’re still the only woman for me.”

“Oh, ha ha,” Pepper replies. “And I guess you’re still the only man for me.”

“Well, did any men hit on you at the conference?” Tony asks. “And keep in mind that if they didn’t, they’re blind idiots.” After she admits that a few did, the playboy smiles smugly and says, “See? I am the only man for you.”

“Fine, you’re the only man for me.” Pepper leans in. “That doesn’t change the fact that we both slept with someone else. Something is still wrong between us.”

After several moments of silence, Thor finally speaks up. “When do you believe they began to become wrong?”

The sound of his voice makes Pepper want to throw up. The combination of hate and guilt and, ugh yes, attraction is too much for her jet-lagged body. “The Avengers Initiative. Manhattan. Your brother,” she replies a bit harshly.

“Yes, my brother destroyed many things that day,” Thor replies sadly, a tinge of guilt in his blue eyes.

Tony puts one hand over the god’s and one hand over his girlfriend’s. “Thor, Loki isn’t your responsibility. Pepper, you’re right. We have some things we need to work out. But I think part of the problem is that we haven’t had sex in a while. And when we do, it’s like we’re just going through a routine. I don’t feel connected to you like I used to.”

The woman is staring at the hand holding Thor’s. She knows Tony is right, but she’d prefer not to admit it. “So what you’re saying is I don’t satisfy you anymore.”

“What I’m saying,” he corrects, “is that we’re taking each other for granted.”

Pepper’s blue eyes fly to Tony’s face. She pulls her hand away. “I never take you for granted. Never. Not after thinking you were dead…twice!”

“Then what?” Tony demands, his hands flying into the air. “Because you sure as hell aren’t catering to my every whim or even just having sex with me when I want. Do I have to remind you about the last time I tried…when you were too tired?”

“I was too tired! I had been in meetings all day.”

“Oh, meetings! Right.”

“And I had an early flight.”

“An early flight, too. Well, that explains everything,” he says sarcastically.

“Enough!” Thor shouts. 

Tony and Pepper fall silent, their eyes glued to the face of the God of Thunder.

The blond continues more softly. “The two of you love each other, that much is plain. But you both sought new experiences.” No one contradicts him. “Perhaps,” and here Thor swallows. “Perhaps you did this to test your relationship, believing a partner of the same gender would less likely lead to separation.” He thinks for a moment. “Or perhaps you simply wished for a reversal in roles.”

“Reversal in roles?” Pepper asks.

Thor nods. “Tony was penetrated. You, I assume, penetrated Jane. A reversal of the man penetrating the woman. You wished to switch roles.”

“Did you…penetrate Jane?” the billionaire asks. When she nods, all he says is, “Holy shit.”

“And he…You were…on bottom?” After Tony nods, Pepper says nothing. She thought Thor was supposed to be stupid, but what he just said sounds more insightful than anything she was able to come up with on her own.

“You appear fatigued, Ms. Potts. Perhaps you should rest after your long journey. Tony, you should help her.”

The billionaire guides Pepper to the bedroom. She lies on top of the bed grateful that it is tidy and closes her eyes. She listens as Tony leaves, closing the door behind him. Her head is a jumble of everything, and she’s too tired to sleep. So Pepper lies there, eyes still closed, thinking about Jane and Thor and Tony and what she may have just learned about herself.

xxx

Thor and Tony are sitting on the couch, the brunette’s feet resting on the blond’s legs. They’re watching the movie 300 on the big screen t.v.

Pepper walks out of the bedroom and notices what’s playing. “Figures you would choose a homo-erotic blood-fest.”

Tony quickly gets up. “Hey, feeling better?” He goes to her and kisses her cheek.

“Still tired,” she says. Pepper takes the middle seat on the couch.

Thor gives her a small smile. “Shall I leave?”

“No.” She waits for Tony to sit beside her and takes his hand. She looks at Thor. “I’ve actually been thinking about what you said before, about Tony and I wanting to switch places.” She takes a breath. “I think you’re right. I have absolutely no control over his life, so I want some control over the bedroom.” Her hand gets a supportive squeeze.

“Excellent,” Thor replies. “Then you should feel free to take charge from now on.”

Her eyes turn to Tony, searching his brown eyes.

“Do not look to him for permission,” Thor admonishes. “If you wish for control, you must take it.”

“Well, yeah, sure,” Pepper says.

The god rolls his blue eyes. “Midgardian, tell her you need her to command you.”

Tony hesitates. “I…I…”

“Now!” Thor roars.

“I need you to command me,” the playboy says immediately, his eyes lighting up.

The God of Thunder coos, “Better. See? Now you try.”

Pepper turns to the Asgardian. “I…I don’t know what I want him to do.”

“It doesn’t matter,” the god assures the CEO. “Ask him for water or to rub your feet.”

She turns to Tony. “Rub my feet.”

“Okay,” her boyfriend replies.

“No. Harsher. Sharper. More commanding.”

“Rub my feet,” the CEO says again with more force.

Tony gets down on the floor and takes her right foot. He begins to rub his thumbs along the bottoms.

“That’s kinda cool,” she says.

“Oh, it gets better,” Thor assures her.

“I don’t know,” Pepper replies, enjoying the feel of Tony’s hands on her foot. “This is pretty darned good.”

The god offers. “Shall I rub your shoulders?”

Tony looks at Thor, surprised by the tenderness in his voice.

Pepper hesitates. She does feel tense, but that is also how her tryst with Jane started. “If you want.”

“No,” he replies gently. “You must command it one way or the other.”

“Okay.” She clears her throat. “Get me some wine,” she commands.

The blond rises and bows. “Of course, my lady.”

“I could get used to this.”

“I can see that,” Tony replies.

“Hush! I didn’t say you could talk.”

The billionaire smiles and bows his head.

“White or red, my lady?” asks a voice from the kitchen.

“Red.” Pepper is soon handed a glass of red wine and asked if she would like anything else. “Rub my other foot,” she commands and takes a drink.

The God of Thunder joins Tony on the floor and begins doing his duty.

The CEO sighs. She grabs the remote and changes the channel to one of those home decorating shows.

When Tony scowls, Thor gives a tiny shake of his head. Brown eyes roll. “You know, Pepper, Thor and I could do a lot more for you.” He is completely ignored.

The wine glass is emptied sip by sip. She holds out the glass and tells Tony to put the glass in the sink. “ _In_ the sink,” she repeats for emphasis. Once he is away, she whispers to Thor, “How am I doing?”

“Very well, my lady. And if you are too tired for sexual play, you can always command him to touch himself. With you watching and commanding his movements, no doubt he will be satisfied.”

Tony is back before Pepper can ask him anything else. He goes back to rubbing her foot. She doesn’t quite know what to do next. She looks to Thor for some help.

“Would you like me to leave, my lady?” the god asks.

“No. I want…Tony to go to the bedroom…and undress…and wait for us there.”

The playboy smiles at the use of the word ‘us’. He gets up and heads to the bedroom, taking off his shirt and dancing a little as he goes.

Pepper returns to their conversation. “So…command his movements?”

Thor smiles. “When and where he can touch. And, if I may suggest, call him something…not derogatory but…impersonal.”

“Such as?”

“I used Midgardian. But as you are also Midgardian, that would not work so well. Perhaps an animal or a diminutive nickname.”

“Like puppy maybe? Or Antonia? No. Iron Man…Iron Boy? Irony? Playboy? Moneybags? This is harder than I thought.”

“Do not fret, Lady Potts. It will come to you.”

Pepper sighs. “Okay, I guess we should get in there.”

“Are you sure you wish me to join you?”

“No, I’m not, but…” She shrugs then leads the way to the bedroom.

When they enter, Tony is lying on his side, head propped up on his hand and wearing nothing but a smile. He pats the bed.

“Remember,” Thor whispers in Pepper’s ear, “he does not command you. You command him.”

“Off the bed,” she instructs.

Tony’s smile falters, but he does as he’s told. He walks up to the CEO and stands directly in front of her. “Now what?”

It feels as though the billionaire is challenging her. “On your knees.” When he doesn’t move, she slaps him. She repeats her words slowly, “On your knees.” She slaps him again.

There is a reason he hasn’t moved. Tony wants to push Pepper to exert more authority. There is a tension between them that hasn’t been there in quite some time. It feels exciting.

“Now!” she shouts.

He gets down on his knees. The power she is exuding is intoxicating.

Pepper runs a hand through his hair. “Good boy.”

“Well done, my lady,” Thor smiles. She is almost as commanding as Sif, and he has always liked strong women.

“And you,” Pepper turns to Thor. “Take off your shirt.” She watches as the grey t-shirt comes off with a flourish. “On your knees with Tony.” She almost hates to admit how much she’s enjoying this. The CEO takes a step back and examines them. “Thor, on the bed on your back.”

The God of Thunder lies on the bed, his washboard abs disappearing into his jeans. At Pepper’s instruction, he is joined by the brunette.

“Tony, lick Thor’s abs.” She sits on the end of the bed and watches her order being carried out. Okay, that’s kinda hot. “Thor, put your hand on Tony’s head.” Even better. It’s pretty obvious the god is enjoying it, too. “Tony, forget the abs. Go to Blondie’s pecs.”

Thor smiles at the nickname. He smiles even wider when the warm, wet tongue brushes against his nipple. It begins to harden, as does his cock. He closes his eyes and sighs.

“Do you like that, Tony? Do you like tasting him?”

Tony moans his assent.

“Enough. Brownie, move up Blondie’s body. Kiss his neck, his chin. Keep going up until you get to his lips.”

Thor and Tony kiss as Pepper rubs her boyfriend’s leg. They keep it chaste until the CEO tells them to use their tongues. And then it is a battle for male dominance.

The red-head watches, enthralled by the site of the two men kissing so passionately. She remembers when Tony used to kiss her like that. “Stop!”

Thor pushes Tony away. Their eyes don’t leave each other.

“Kiss me, Brownie,” Pepper commands.

Tony sits up, moves to the CEO, and kisses her lips. It’s soft, sweet. He feels Thor’s hand on his. The next kiss is harder, hotter. 

“Thor, massage Brownie’s shoulders.” Pepper returns to kissing Tony, the passion increasing with each touch of their lips.

The god’s hands begin to knead the billionaire’s neck. Now it is his turn to watch Tony kiss another. And then Pepper’s hand is on top of his, giving it a squeeze.

She directs the billionaire’s lips to her neck. Pepper reaches out and pulls Thor in until his lips are on hers. Tony is squeezed between them, the heat from their bodies arousing him. He has one arm wrapped around the red-head and one arm wrapped back around the blond.

The taste and feel of Thor is new and not in any way unpleasant. In fact, with the god’s tongue in her mouth and the human’s lips on her neck, the CEO is beginning to feel quite warm. Pepper pulls away and stands up. “Tony, help Thor take off his jeans,” she says as she undresses herself.

Thor and Tony are both naked now. Pepper is in her underwear, a pink bra and thong. Her eyes sweep over them, noting their erections and the way they both look to her for the next command. “Hands and knees. Head to the wall.”

The two men, Brownie and Blondie, do as their told.

Pepper opens the top right dresser drawer and pulls out one of Tony’s leather belts. She holds the two ends in her hand to make a long loop. Tony is given the first spank.

“Thank you, ma’am. May I have another,” he chants.

A surprised Thor looks at him just before the playboy is hit again.

“Thank you, ma’am. May I have another.”

“Not until Thor has had a turn.”

The belt stings though it is not particularly painful. Still, it makes the god feel like part of the threesome. He invokes Tony’s chant. “Thank you, my lady. May I have another?” He’s hit again. The sharp pain followed by the dull ache is nice, though not really his thing.

Pepper hits Tony again before dropping the belt. She climbs onto the bed and sits between them. She runs a hand down each of their backs and over their asses. Her hand squeezes the firm flesh. What does she want now? She wants Tony to beg.

“Blondie, on your back.” Pepper watches as Thor lies down next to her. “Brownie, do you want to taste Blondie’s dick?”

Brown eyes meet the woman’s gaze. “Yes,” he answers simply.

“How much?”

“Very.”

“Enough to beg for it?”

Tony runs his eyes over Thor’s body. The blond, skin taught against the bulging muscles, is completely erect. “Yes.”

“Then beg.”

He licks his lips. “Please may I taste Thor?”

“You’ll have to do better than that.”

“Please, Pepper. Please let me suck his dick.”

The words alone are making her horny. Fuck this is good. “I don’t believe you really want to.”

“Damn it, Pepper! Please. Please let me suck his cock.”

“One lick. Just one.”

Tony crawls over her and hovers his mouth just below the blond’s erection. He sticks out his tongue and licks up the shaft.

Thor growls his pleasure. He wants more. Were Pepper not here, he would demand it.

Pepper shifts. She brings her face close to Tony’s, only Thor’s dick separating them. She leans in and licks a stripe around the dick. She looks into the brown eyes and says, “Kiss me.” Their lips and tongues meet around the god’s cock.

A moan escapes Thor’s throat as the couple kiss each other through his manhood. He wants to move his hips, wants one of those mouths to completely engulf him, but he knows neither of those would feel as achingly good as what they are currently doing.

“Keep kissing,” Pepper instructs as she pulls off her thong. She gives Tony another wet kiss across Thor’s cock and then begins kissing her way up the god’s body. His muscles are so firm. They’re bigger than Tony’s. She doesn’t like them better. They are just different. And then she’s kissing the god, his arms wrapped around her waist. Pepper thrusts her pelvis close to Thor, and Tony, wise Tony, begins to lick her wet labia as he continues to work the god’s cock.

Tony’s hand moves down to his genitals. He can’t help it. Having his tongue on Thor and Pepper, tasting them, makes his dick ache for attention. He begins to stroke himself. A moan escapes his lips and is felt by both of his partners.

“Good, Tony. Do that again,” comes the breathless command.

He obeys, causing Thor and Pepper to moan into each other’s mouth. She pulls away. “Time to switch places,” she informs them as she slides down the bed. “Brownie, slide up. Blondie, turn around. Make sure your dick aligns with our mouths.”

Tony takes Thor’s place as Thor lies between them, his pelvis low enough for his cock to hang between them.

“Get to work, Blondie,” Pepper commands.

The God of thunder licks and sucks each of them alternatively as warm mouths begin to tease him once more. He takes Tony’s cock in his hand and begins to stroke it as his tongue concentrates on pleasuring the red-head. He hears her moan, feels it against his manhood. He returns the sound, and she begins to move her pelvis. There are hands on his ass pulling him down.

Tony takes Thor’s cock into his mouth as Pepper nibbles on her boyfriend’s earlobe. The billionaire hums, which causes the god to moan, which causes the CEO to gasp and groan.

The God of Thunder summons his power and gives a little lightning palm to Tony’s dick. Then he shifts and concentrates it on Pepper’s clit. She begins to writhe and moan. Holy crap that is incredible, better than a massaging shower head. It makes her whimper, something she knows she probably shouldn’t do if she’s dominant. But oh my God of Thunder she can’t help it.

“Let go of him,” Pepper hisses at Tony. As soon as it’s free, she takes Thor’s cock into her mouth and begins to suck and tease until he is bucking into her. 

The billionaire unfastens her pink bra, coaxes her arm out of it. He runs his hand over the newly-freed breast before beginning to nibble on her nipple as his cock is being sucked to oblivion by the god’s mouth. Soon the nibble turns to long runs of tongue and teeth.

Thor lets go of Tony. “I come!” He hears and feels Pepper’s high-pitched hum. He takes the billionaire back into his mouth and increases the intensity of the lightning palm concentrated between the woman’s legs.

Pepper begins to shudder uncontrollably, moaning and whining until Thor’s thrusts shoot semen into her mouth. Her orgasm continues beyond his, continues to feel Tony grab her as his own body reaches its climax, thrusting into the god’s mouth as his own continues licking the red-head’s breasts.

They collapse against each other, lost in the post-orgasmic euphoria of their physical activity. Content in their silence and the relaxation they’ve earned, Thor quietly turns around and lies down so that his chest is against Pepper’s back. He wraps his arm around her and Tony. The billionaire does the same, wrapping an arm around both his lovers. Pepper nestles between them, a smile on her lips as the god kisses the back of her neck.

Pepper sighs audibly. “Good boys.” She pats their cheeks and closes her eyes. Within 30 seconds, she is fast asleep.

xxx

Loki sends his update to S.H.I.E.L.D. before lunch but after a few simple amusements.

There were the invisible shrimp in the curtain rods in every third floor of the north dormitory. That should smell pleasant by this evening. 

There were the televisions in Security Station 2 that now only show The Dukes of Hazard and the ones in Security Station 3 that now only play The Andy Griffith Show.

And his favorite, there was the Christian Fellowship group whose men could suddenly see through the outer clothes of the women. Ah, the looks on their faces as they saw the varying colors and styles and fabrics of the underclothes. Some had to leave immediately, hands held firmly in front of their privates, wondering why their god would allow such temptation to be placed in front of them.

But now it is time for lunch.

Loki goes to the dining room of the Imperial Hydra. Doctor Doom is already there with the mustached leader. After the usual pleasantries, they take their seats.

Victor von Doom seems more self-satisfied than normal. Had the Trickster not been with the Captain a few hours before, he doubts he could remain courteous to the Latverian. But he did get to see his Captain, and he passed a rather nice time here, too. And so he is able to smile through it and sip his wine.

Mr. Brown does most of the talking, which is perfectly fine with Loki. He talks about the history of Hydra. The earliest part of that history includes Red Skull and Captain America. The God of Mischief only half listens until the story gets a bit more recent. Then he takes notes in his head of the most interesting points for his next report.

Halfway through the meal, Loki begins to feel rather sleepy. He finds this odd since he rested perfectly well both at Steve’s apartment and in his quarters here. But he does feel sleepy. And he is starting to have a hard time concentrating, as though his brain is swimming in murky waters to get to each thought.

Doctor Doom is beginning to talk. “Our discussion last night about my failed attempt on Manhattan made me think. Did you know the island of Manhattan has over 8,000 security cameras? I thought it might be worthwhile to review the footage.”

It takes longer than it should for the words to make sense. That is when Loki knows something is wrong. He tries to use magic to clear his system, but he can’t seem to access it. “What did you do to me?”

Doom pretends not to hear. “And what do you think I found when I reviewed that footage? You…destroying my Doombots and helping Captain America.”

“What did you do to me?” Loki barely has energy to speak. His breathing is labored. He knows he must fight this, but all his body wants to do is shut down.

“It’s just a little concoction I’ve created.” Doom opens a small box with a syringe. He takes the object full of a sickly yellow liquid and stands. He walks to stand behind the god. “A heavy sedative coupled with something that weakens your magic. I have people who dabble in magic, too, you see. That was just a small dose. This one is larger.”

All Loki can think about is how angry and hurt Steve will be when he learns of this. “Are you going to kill me?” 

“No. I’m going to take you to Latveria and wait for the Avengers to come rescue you.”

“They won’t. They despise me.” So why did he agree to do this for them? He knows why – blond hair and blue eyes for whom he would do just about anything. Even so, how could he be so stupid?

“Perhaps. But Captain America owes you his life. His sense of honor will require him to go after you. And when he does, I’ll be ready.”

Loki can feel a sharp prick on his neck. “No.” Loki doesn’t want to believe this is happening.

“Oh, yes,” Doom says with a smile. He presses down on the syringe’s plunger. “Nighty-night.”

Loki’s world goes black.


	38. To Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve worries when Loki does not show up. The Avengers are assembled for a mission.
> 
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Natasha & Clint (explicit), Tony & Thor  
>  **Explicit Content:** Airplane Bathroom Sex

It’s dark when Steve wakes. That isn’t a surprise. He looks at the clock and sees that it is 2:03 a.m. The soldier does the math in his head. It’s still early. Loki is probably finishing dinner. He won’t be here for another hour or two.

Steve closes his eyes and tries to go back to sleep. It doesn’t work. It takes 15 minutes for him to decide to go ahead and get up. He can prepare.

The ropes are taken out of the bag. The lubricant and condoms are placed on the nightstand. The whip is laid beside them. The artist runs his hand over the leather straps, imagining the marks they’re going to leave on his lover. He looks at the wall sconce and decides he wants Loki hanging upright. Then they can fuck against the wall, and why isn’t Loki here yet?

The clock reads 2:52 a.m. Yesterday morning Loki arrived right around this time. Steve sits on the edge of the bed and waits. Five minutes later, he is sitting against the headboard, legs under the covers. He waits some more, his foot bouncing up and down nervously.

The clock is checked every 30 seconds.

By 3:30 a.m., Steve is lying down facing the clock. Odds are, Loki is having after-dinner drinks, or he’s working on the S.H.I.E.L.D. report.

At 4:00 a.m., the soldier is trying to convince himself that it’s still early on Hydra’s island. He shouldn’t be worried yet. He’s disappointed, certainly. He had hoped Loki would have made some excuse to leave wherever he was and come home.

Leaving to come home is exactly what Loki would do, Steve decides at 4:17 a.m. Something’s wrong. Something must be wrong. Or not. He decides to call S.H.I.E.L.D.

Captain America confirms that Loki has not yet sent in a report this morning. When asked what time the god usually sends in his evening report, the Captain is told that it usually appears sometime between 3 and 4 a.m. A few have, he learns, come in as late as 4:45 a.m. The super soldier thanks them and hangs up. He immediately calls them back and asks them to call him as soon as it appears.

By 4:50 a.m., Steve is pacing the floor. He considers sending a message via his arm but doesn’t want to take the chance that someone might see it.

At 5:12 a.m., the artist taps his left arm three times and says, “Loki. Worried.” He knows his lover will understand. He just hopes it will be cryptic enough in case anyone else sees it. That’s when he starts second-guessing himself. Maybe he should have used another word like ‘home’ or ‘kitten’.

He’s making coffee at 5:21 a.m. While getting the coffee, his eyes land on the box of Earl Grey tea bags. It brings a nauseous feeling to the pit of Steve’s stomach. He runs his fingers over the front of it, remembers when Loki asked if he had tea. That was the first time the god had called him Darling. He smiles at the memory.

Steve forces himself to not call Natasha until after 6 a.m. Time has never moved more slowly. He ends up calling S.H.I.E.L.D. during the wait just to make sure there has been no word. The man on the phone tries to be reassuring. The Captain again says he wants to be called as soon as Loki files his report.

It’s 6:02 a.m. Natasha’s first words are, “What’s wrong?”

His first words are an apology. “I’m sorry for waking you, but I didn’t have anyone else to call.”

“It’s okay, Steve. Just tell me what happened.”

“Nothing,” he replies. “That’s the problem. Loki was supposed to visit me this morning, but he hasn’t arrived yet. Something’s wrong.”

“How do you know he was going to visit you?”

Steve tells her about yesterday’s visit and how Loki promised to come again this morning.

“Well maybe dinner just ran late, and he can’t get away.” The only response is silence. That’s how Natasha knows how worried he is. “What do you want me to do?”

He asks about the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in Hydra. Steve wants her to get in touch with them and see if they know or have seen or heard anything. Agent Romanoff explains that she can’t just contact them. She’ll have to go through their handlers.

“Do it.”

“It may take a while.”

“It’s better than doing nothing. Please, Tasha.”

“Of course. Do you want to meet me at S.H.I.E.L.D.?”

“No. If he shows up, I want to be here.”

xxx

Loki’s head hurts. His eyelids feel heavy, too heavy to lift. He’s lying on his back. He tries to move but can’t. He’s tied down. His arms are at his sides, and his legs are closed. So it’s not the fun kind of tied down.

The god searches his memory. He remembers a warm bath and lying against his lover. A smile curls his lips. He remembers spending the morning walking around Hydra Island and amusing himself. He remembers lunch. The smile disappears.

He forces his eyes open.

Fluorescent lights. Ugly things, fluorescent lights.

Loki looks around, notices a plastic bag full of sickly yellow liquid hanging to his left. A tube is attached to the bottom, and it runs down to he knows not where. But the inside of his elbow hurts.

There is a camera in the corner of the ceiling. Its lifeless black eye looks at him.

The God of Mischief tries to access his magic. He is unsuccessful. The damn chemical must still be in his system…is being fed into his system, he realizes.

Steve. He promised Steve he would be fine. He promised Steve his magic would protect him. He promised Steve there was nothing to worry about. Idiot. Fool. And now because of him, the Captain will be lured into a trap.

He closes his eyes and tries his magic again.

A door opens.

A familiar oozing voice asks, “Are you sure he’s awake?”

“Yes, sir,” is the nervous reply. “At least he was.”

“Such fear,” Loki notes quietly, eyes still closed. “What on Midgard did you do to him, Victor?”

“So you are awake. Good.” Footsteps let the prisoner know that Doctor Doom is coming closer. “We have a video to make.”

xxx

Steve is on his third hanging bag.

Once the clock hit noon, the Captain had gotten on his motorcycle and drove to S.H.I.E.L.D. He went directly to Agent Romanoff. She said nothing at first. She didn’t need to. He turned and walked away, heading to the gym.

And now the third hanging bag is flying through the air and hitting the back wall.

“We’re still waiting for them to get back to us,” Natasha updates him from the doorway.

He picks up the next bag and hooks it up. “When I’m done with these, I’m taking a Quinjet and flying to Hydra’s island.”

“That would be unwise.”

“I don’t care,” the Captain replies and begins hitting the fresh bag.

The spy walks towards him. She’s wearing dark brown twill pants and an orange scoop neck t-shirt. “What if he’s no longer there?”

“Then I’ll find out where he is.”

She watches him, tense muscles, focused eyes, singular determination. Natasha remembers how she felt after learning Clint had been taken. If she had had somewhere to start looking, if Loki had had an island base, she would have torn it apart.

Her phone rings. She answers it, listens, then says they’ll be right there. “Time to go, Captain.”

Steve stops and wipes his brow. His face is a study in worry and hope. “They found something?”

“Only one way to find out.”

He quickly unwraps his hands and follows her to the elevator and eventually to a conference room.

“What is it?” Agent Romanoff asks as she enters. The large-screen television has a picture of Doctor Doom on it.

“This video was dropped off at the S.H.I.E.L.D. base in Moscow.”

Natasha’s brow furrows. “Moscow?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Steve is staring at the t.v. He has a very bad feeling about this. “Play it.”

Doctor Doom begins to move. “Avengers. I’ve recently acquired a very rare specimen I think you will be most interested in.” The camera pans over and down and shows a shirtless Loki strapped to a gurney, an IV in his arm.

Steve’s muscles tense, and his hands ball into fists.

The god looks like he’s asleep. But then Doctor Doom gives him three quick, hard taps against his cheek. His eyes open, the green barely visible around dilated pupils.

“Say something, Loki.”

“Something,” the Trickster sneers.

“Aw, don’t you have a message for Captain America?”

“That idiotic patriot? No.” His eyes still feel heavy, and his head still aches. But more important than either of those things is keeping Steve away from this place. “The Avengers…are beneath me, and I have no need of their aid…no matter what their Captain thinks.”

“Now, now, Loki. We all know you saved the good Captain’s life. And you certainly look like you could use some help. But alas, all he’ll be able to do is watch you die.”

Steve walks closer to the t.v.

“You will make him…and the other…Avengers most happy.” The Liesmith is tiring. “No doubt they all…wish me dead. Just get it over with, Doom. I am weary of your presence. Death is preferable…to listening to you talk.”

“Patience. We’ll get to that soon enough. First rule of entertainment: Always leave them wanting more.” The dictator fiddles with the bag of liquid feeding into the IV. “Time for you to go back to sleep.”

Loki’s eyes close. Doom runs a hand through the god’s dark hair. It is the gesture of an owner or a lover, and it makes the Captain feel physically sick.

“Another video will be coming soon. Until then…” The picture goes dark.

In the silence that follows, Agent Romanoff orders that Director Fury be notified and the Avengers assembled.

Steve heads to the door.

“Where are you going, Captain?”

“To get Loki.”

“We need a plan, Rogers, and you know it.” Natasha is relieved when he stops. “Wait till the others get here. We’ll figure out what to do.”

He turns to face her. “Do you really think they’ll care?”

“He was there at our request. So yes.”

xxx

It takes too damn long for everyone to get there. By the time they do, there are maps of Latveria and blueprints of buildings all over the tables and walls. The Captain has seen the video 15 times, has studied it for every tiny detail both visual and aural. He and Romanoff have spoken to the agents in Moscow who received the video and everyone else who came into contact with it.

The building is Cold War-era, white walls and fluorescent lights. 

At one point, the camera moves across a window with no blinds or curtains. Outside, though out of focus, are three buildings. Two are the same height, off-white or maybe once white, basic boxes with windows. The third is more interesting. What little can be seen appears older with a domed roof.

Clint arrives first, and Steve immediately enlists his help in figuring out the exact location of the building. The archer doesn’t know what’s going on, but he’s willing to help the Captain get what he needs. They look through satellite pictures and old photographs of Latveria’s capital city.

The three of them are still combing through the photos when the rest of the team arrives. Director Fury and Agent Coulson are the last to enter.

“What’s this about?” the Director asks.

Natasha plays the video from the beginning. Everyone watches silently. When Loki appears, a single growl is heard. Tony places a comforting hand on Thor’s shoulder then lets it drop. The screen goes blank.

Thor turns to the Captain. “We will rescue him. And when we do, this Doom will pay for what he has done.”

Steve nods, the lump in his throat leaving him unable to speak for the moment.

“I’m sorry,” Tony says. “I’m sorry your boyfriend got nabbed. But you do know this is a trap, right?”

“I don’t care,” Steve responds. “I’m getting him back. I’d like your help with that, but I understand if you can’t…” He takes a breath. “I’m getting him back.”

Director Fury stares intently at the super soldier. “You’re proposing invading Latveria, a sovereign country, to rescue a man that two weeks ago we considered enemy number one.”

“You considered him enemy number one,” Steve corrects. “I didn’t.”

“I just want to be sure I understand,” Fury replies evenly.

“Captain Rogers,” Agent Coulson begins. “I realize you feel like you owe Loki a debt.”

“He wouldn’t be there if it wasn’t for me.”

The S.H.I.E.L.D. agent continues. “Excuse me, Captain, but we all had a hand in that. Every one of us fulfilled Loki’s demands whether we wanted to or not in order to get him to agree to go.”

Steve shakes his head and returns to the photographs.

Clint’s eyes travel to each person before speaking. “Well, if no one else is going to say it, then I guess it falls to me. Why not let Doom take care of him?”

Captain America tenses in his chair. “That’s not an option.”

Natasha puts a hand on Clint’s shoulder. “I know what you’re saying, and I understand why you’re suggesting it. But Loki was working for us.”

“He probably couldn’t shut his big mouth,” the archer notes. “That’s why he got captured.”

Natasha takes a breath. “Maybe. But it doesn’t change the fact that he’s our responsibility. We have to go clean up.”

“Clean up?!” Steve takes offense. He looks around the room. “You’re the ones who wanted him to go in the first place. He gave you more information in a few days than your best agents had in years. And now he’s just something to clean up?! No. Forget it. Hawkeye, if you don’t want to come then don’t. I don’t want you there. That goes for the rest of you,” the Captain says looking around the room. “He’s my responsibility, my…mess,” he spits out as he looks at Natasha. “Just stay the hell out of my way.”

A soft, clear voice fills the tense silence. “How long have you been sleeping with him?” Bruce asks. The question only increases the room’s tension. “I always thought it weird that Loki asked so little of us to get him to go. A glass of water, an apology, a couple of short statements…seems so small…almost like he had already decided he was going and was just playing with us.”

Clint is dumbfounded. “Yeah, but going from that to sleeping with him? That’s quite a leap, Banner.”

“Not really. Not when you consider everything else…the rescue…Loki appearing just in time to save Cap…the mysterious black cat that travels across the city to stay with him…the willingness of Steve to contact Loki about this after what happened the last time they met. You all don’t know about that, but Tony and I do. So how long, Steve? How long have you and Loki been lovers?”

The fact that Steve doesn’t answer, doesn’t immediately come back with a denial is confirmation in everyone’s eyes.

Coulson’s voice is just shy of pleading. “Say it ain’t so, Cap.”

“How long?” Director Fury asks in his quietly commanding way.

Steve looks into his eye. “I’ll tell you when Loki is safe.”

“When do we leave?” Tony asks.

“As soon as we figure out which building gives us this view,” he replies as he shows Tony a photograph made from the video.

“I think JARVIS can help with that.”

xxx

The Avengers take a large Quinjet to Latveria, one with a separate cockpit and a toilet. Everyone is suited up and rides inside to save fuel and strength for the actual battle. No other videos have been sent.

Two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents sit in the cockpit. The Avengers are all in the back except for Tony. The billionaire is also in the cockpit chatting with the pilots genially.

Thor sits next to Steve. “My brother is strong. He will survive until we are able to rescue him.”

Steve rubs his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. “You saw the video, Thor. Whatever that stuff is, it’s making him weak. It’s suppressing his magic. What can do that?” he asks Bruce.

“I honestly don’t know,” Dr. Banner responds. “I haven’t studied magic or its physical properties. But if there is a chemical or physiological basis for magical abilities, Doom may have found a way to change it or at least block it.”

“Any ideas how long the effects will take to wear off once that stuff stops going into his system?”

The scientist shrugs. He waits a moment before asking the question that has been bugging him all during the trip. “So the cat…that really was Loki, right?”

Steve nods.

“And he knew you needed help because…”

“I asked for it. I can send him short messages. And when I do, he can find me. Never thought I’d have to use it for that, though.”

Clint is standing, arms crossed, and glares at the Captain. “So how is he in bed? Must be pretty damned good for you to betray your planet for him.”

Captain America stands up. “Did ya stop and think that maybe the reason Loki hasn’t been a threat since he escaped Asgard is because of me?”

“Oh, so you think you hold that much power over him, huh? Must be a nice fantasyland you’re living in. Well, I’m sorry. I live in the real world, and Loki doesn’t give up power. He takes it.” Hawkeye makes a sour face. “Jesus Christ! Does no one else find the thought of that creature fucking Captain America disgusting?!”

The super soldier walks up to Clint and gets right in his face. His voice is eerily calm. “I fuck _him_ , Barton. I fuck him over and over. And, yeah, it is good.” He pauses. “I was supposed to fuck him this morning, against the wall, his arms tied up over his head, until he came screaming my name. That’s the power I have.” His blue eyes bore into the man in front of him. “Don’t pretend you know anything about us. You don’t.” He turns and walks back to his seat.

“Jesus,” Clint mutters.

The Captain looks at the archer. “You can still change your mind. If this disgusts you that much, you can wait on the sidelines.”

“No chance. I’m going to make sure Natasha has support…not for you and certainly not for him.”

“Fine,” Steve says. “Then shut the Hell up.”

Clint stalks off to the bathroom. He needs to be out of there, away from the craziness this day has become. He slams the door shut behind him.

“That was a bit harsh,” Natasha notes as she looks at the Captain.

Tony walks towards them. He came out of the cockpit unnoticed and in time to see most of it. “Oh, yes, Captain Rogers can get very nasty when his precious Loki is threatened.”

xxx

Clint is washing his hands when there is a knock on the door. As soon as he unlocks it, Natasha enters and locks the door behind her.

“What do you want, Tasha?”

“Just making sure you’re okay.”

“I’m not. But it doesn’t matter. Does it?” he states rather than asks.

“No,” she replies simply. She studies his face, sees the anger and disappointment and a trace a fear in his eyes.

He studies hers. “How long have you known?” Clint is now sure that she did know and didn’t bother telling him. And that feels like a betrayal.

“A few days.”

“Jesus, Tasha. Why didn’t you say anything?”

She tries to explain but doesn’t really have the words. “That was us not so long ago. You the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, me the enemy you were sent to kill but slept with instead. And now I’m on the right side. I thought maybe Loki deserved that chance, too.”

He can’t help but ask her if she’s really comparing herself to Loki. She is. And she notes, to his disappointment, that Steve is right. Loki hasn’t caused them any problems. And if that is due to them having sex, then why stop them?

“You didn’t take over anyone’s mind,” he reminds her.

“No, but I killed a whole lot more people than Loki did.” Natasha reaches up and strokes his cheek. “I’m not asking you to forgive him or even like him. I am asking you to give him a chance. Steve is in love with him. He _thinks_ Loki feels the same about him.”

“And does he?”

“Don’t know yet. But I’m gonna find out.”

He sees the sincerity in her eyes and nods.

“Now promise you won’t continue to bait Rogers.”

Clint rolls his eyes. “Fine. I promise. I just –“

Her lips stop him before he can continue. She pulls away and leans against the sink behind her. “Do you remember the last time we were in an airplane bathroom?” she asks as she unfastens the black utility belt at her waist.

The archer smiles. “How could I forget?”

Natasha takes off her wrist straps and puts them in the sink with the belt. Then she slowly unzips the black cat suit she’s wearing. “You seem awfully tense, Agent Barton. Seems to me you could do with a release.”

Clint pulls her close and starts nuzzling and kissing her neck as his hands push the black garment off her shoulders. He feels her hands at his waist, unfastening his belt and his trousers. He pulls away to get a better look at the lacy black bra and panties. “Are we really doing this?”

“Are you saying you don’t want to?”

“Hell no,” he replies before kissing her. 

Natasha’s tongue slides silently into his mouth, teasing him in the way that only she can.

He turns with her in his arms and presses her back to the wall. They breathe, mouths open and touching, the air shared between them.

The spy frees her arms from the black sleeves. She gets help pushing the rest of the garment down just enough to allow him access between her legs.

Clint’s pants get pushed down, too. “Wait,” he pants. He pulls a condom out from some secret compartment and smiles. “Always be prepared,” he says as he opens it. He puts it on quickly.

“Good,” she says as she jumps up and wraps her legs around his waist. “Now get inside me.”

“What? No foreplay?”

She sucks on his earlobe then whispers, “Steve already took care of that.”

“He did?” Clint is confused and little disturbed.

She smiles. “The image of him fucking Loki against the wall. Oh, yeah. He took care of it.”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

“Just shut up and take me,” she demands.

His fingers hook on the strip of black lace between her legs. It gets tugged to the side before he uses his fingers to arouse her further.

Tasha makes a tiny choking noise as his fingers glide over her clit.

“God, I love how wet you get,” he tells her in a low voice.

“Shut up.” Natasha gives him a deep kiss. She runs her fingers through his hair as her tongue gives his mouth tiny licks and her teeth bite down on his lower lip.

His slides his dick into her, causing them both to gasp in satisfaction. 

They wait, allowing the anticipation of the coming friction to drive them a little crazy. 

Clint moves first. He always moves first. He’s tried winning that game before, but she has always managed to hold out longer than he can. But once he does start moving, she is right there with him.

He swears her back is able to do things other women’s aren’t. It’s like she’s built just for this. This is the reason he accepts without complaint that Black Widow will always be even with or on top of him whenever they have sex. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

She’s riding him now, silently directing how he moves. Tasha arches her back, her breasts on display within the black lace for her lover.

Clint has one hand on her hip to help hold her up. His other arm is against the wall as he works in and out of her.

“Harder,” she breathes into his ear.

He obeys, thrusting into her with a singular focus. Clint looks into her eyes and sees his own want and desire reflected back at him.

“The thought of the Captain fucking Loki really gets you going?” He thought he could let that go, but he can’t.

“Yes,” she replies and moves her body in a way both seductive and pleasurable as though the mere mention of it has aroused her more.

Clint doesn’t get it. If they had been women, sure… “Jesus,” he moans as realization and pleasure pulse through him.

“Harder,” she groans as her hips move faster.

Their timing is off, and that is always a good thing. The difference in tempos means they’re getting close. The fact that Natasha is holding him tighter is another sign. That’s good, ‘cause he’s about to lose his shit.

He goes faster, which causes her to slow down. Clint grunts with each thrust, driving into her with as much force as he can manage. He hears the soft high-pitched moan that accompanies her every breath. That noise brings him closer to the edge, close enough so that he’s no longer in control but thrusting madly until his muscles spasm in pleasure.

Clint holds her tight as his orgasm rips through him.

Natasha continues to move, so close to her own release. She feels that tickling sensation in her nether region that’s rubbing against him. Just a little more…a little more friction…a little more until she’s there. But he’s already coming down.

“Don’t you dare leave me,” she growls as she continues to work, one of her hands moving down to where they’re joined. She rubs her fingers into the spot, feels her muscles tense as the sensitivity increases. Her back arches, and her mouth opens as her body shudders its release.

They remain there for a few moments to enjoy what just happened. Then Natasha unwraps herself from Clint’s waist and shoulder. She reaches around him for toilet paper to clean up with and hands him some. Black panties are returned to the normal position, and the cat suit is properly filled and zipped up. Belts and wrist bands are put back on until everything looks as it once did.

They exit the bathroom with somber faces.

“Clint. Natasha,” Tony greets. “I had almost forgotten you were on this flight. Welcome to the Mile High Club.”

Natasha looks at him with her usual impassive demeanor and asks, “What makes you think we weren’t members already?”

“What is this Mile High Club of which you speak?” Thor asks.

“Well, dearest Thorsten,” Tony replies. “It means they had sex in a plane while it was in the air.” He leans over and whispers in the god’s ear. “I own a private plane or five, so we can get you a membership whenever you’d like.” The billionaire leans back and smiles.

Clint blushes slightly at Tony’s blunt explanation of the Mile High Club. Natasha simply takes a seat beside Steve and looks at the city plans he’s studying.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Steve asks her quietly.

“I did. Thank you.”

The speakers hiss and crackle. The pilot’s voice comes over the intercom. “Avengers, we are now entering Latverian airspace.”


	39. To Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers rescure Loki
> 
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Tony & Thor & Pepper, Tony & Thor (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Oral Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m using the movie universe for Doctor Doom. His body has metallic properties due to the cloud of cosmic energy he was exposed to in The Fantastic Four.

Two minutes after the Avengers enter Latverian airspace, the speakers in the Quinjet hiss and crackle again. The pilot’s voice comes over the intercom. “Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D. received another message from Doom.”

Iron Man gets up and goes to the cockpit for more information. He returns pressing buttons on his left arm that were hidden by a now-open panel. “This one was delivered to S.H.I.E.L.D.’s Vienna headquarters,” he tells them then uses his suit to project the image against the interior wall. It’s distorted against the rough surface of the plane, but it is still discernable. 

Doctor Doom appears with his iron mask and green hood. He’s standing over Loki who looks very much as he did before. An iron-gloved hand runs through the dark hair of the god. “Time to wake up again, Loki.” He grabs a fistful of hair and yanks up.

Loki’s eyes squeeze tighter. (Steve tenses and forgets to breathe.) “There is no need for rudeness.” He opens his eyes. The pupils are dilated, a clear indication that the drug is still in his system. “What now?”

“I thought we’d do something in honor of your brother. Thor is the God of Lightning, isn’t he?”

Loki hesitates. “God of Thunder actually, and there is no need to honor him.”

“God of Thunder? Really? Huh. But he controls lightning.”

The god rolls his eyes before confirming the statement.

“Well there you go. And this will still be poetic.” He holds up a cable with a frayed end that sparks intermittently.

(“Oh, God,” Steve groans and sits before his legs give out. He’s not sure if he’s scared or jealous.

“Son of a bitch,” Tony whispers as Thor grips Mjolnir’s handle.)

The cable gets pushed into Loki’s chest. It gives off a horrible burning sound. Loki shakes from the electricity coursing through his body until the cable is pulled away. He gives a quiet laugh. “That tickles.”

Doom pushes the cable into the god’s flesh for twice as long as before. The Trickster’s body convulses the entire time. 

(Steve and Thor ball their hands into tight fists. If they could reach out and beat Doctor Doom to a bloody pulp, they would.)

When it ends the Trickster’s breath comes heavy, labored. He smiles. “My Darling need not worry. My heart is true. Do what you like to me, Victor. It does not matter. My heart,” and here he begins to laugh, “is true.”

Doom shocks him again with the same result except that Loki laughs through it until the spasms brought on by the electricity make it impossible. After what seems like forever, the dictator pulls the cable away. “Next time, it won’t be so pleasant for you.” The iron mask turns towards the camera. “That concludes our homage to the God of Thunder.”

The image goes blank.

“Go back,” Steve says quietly.

Natasha tells him, “I don’t think-“

“Go back!” he orders. He stands and walks towards the wall where the image was. “Loki was saying something. At the end when Doom is talking, his mouth is moving, trying to say something.”

Iron Man finds the spot and lets it play.

“There,” Captain America says as he points to the makeshift screen. “What’s he saying?”

“Play it again,” Black Widow commands. She watches carefully and tries to sound it out. “Ohnt ohm itsa tap.”

“Don’t come. It’s a trap,” Hawkeye translates. “He’s warning us to stay away.” He shakes his head. “Why would he do that?”

“He said, ‘My Darling need not worry.’ I take it that’s you?” Bruce asks turning to Steve.

“Yes.”

“Apparently, he doesn’t want you to worry,” Bruce notes.

Steve stares at the place where the image of Loki had been. He knows it’s more than that. He knows Loki’s real message was for him not to be jealous. A part of him can’t help but wonder if Loki enjoys getting shocked. And then he feels guilty. And then all he wants to do is destroy Doom.

Natasha rubs Steve’s arm in a comforting gesture. “He seems more worried about you than himself.”

The Captain looks at her, his blue eyes hard and determined. “You seem surprised, Tasha. Did you think I was lying to you?”

She keeps her expression passive and her voice cool. “No, but I thought perhaps he had fooled you. He is a Trickster after all.”

“I’ve always known where I stood with him. And if anything, he’s tried to make me think he cares less than he does.” He looks around at the heroes around him. “I don’t need your pity or your comfort. I need you to do your jobs. We go in, get Loki, and get out. Understood?”

Everyone nods.

Hawkeye and Black Widow exchange a look.

“Good,” the Captain continues. “Then let’s go over the plan one more time.”

xxx

The sun is setting when Doctor Doom gets the call that the Avengers are on their way. He smiles behind his mask. “Are they headed to the city?”

“They appear to be, Sir.”

“Let them get to the city limits, then shoot them down.”

xxx

“Incoming!” the pilot tells them before the Quinjet veers left.

“Got it,” Iron Mon says as he jumps out of the plane. 

The sun is no longer visible, and the clouds are a brilliant shade of periwinkle against a rose sky. It is a beautiful sight that is completely lost on the hero as he flies towards the surface to air missiles that are chasing the plane. He releases his own mini rockets to intercept the ones coming towards them. They explode, and that is a beautiful sight that Iron Man takes the time to appreciate.

Thor is soon beside him. They watch as four figures leap out of the plane. “Ready, Thorsten?”

The God of Thunder begins to swing his hammer. As soon as the parachutes open, he directs the wind to guide them to the proper building. Iron Man provides cover fire and  
deals with any incoming artillery.

When the fighter jets come, he and Thor move to meet them.

The God of Thunder smashes his hammer down on the nose of the first jet as Iron Man flies past. The jet lurches downward, heading straight towards the ground. The hammer punches through one of the wings. There is no hope for the jet. It is lost.

Iron Man fires a blast at the next jet then rolls and dives to avoid the ammunition being fired at him. He comes back up behind the aircraft and spreads his arms to either side of him, firing blasts at two jets at once. He hits the glass of one, and it shatters. The occupants jettison out. The other jet turns but gets hit by Thor and goes down.

One left.

“I got this,” Iron Man tells the god. “Protect the others.” His right shoulder pops up revealing 6 rockets in two rows of slots. One of them flies towards the jet, a trail of smoke showing its trajectory. The jet explodes in a fireball as Iron Man flies after the god.

The four parachuters are about 50 feet from the tallest rooftops. One of them begins to change, to grow in bulk to the point that the harness rips and breaks away from his body. The empty parachute continues to fly off as Hulk falls to the nearest rooftop. He runs and leaps across two buildings, chasing after the three occupied parachutes still traveling to their target.

Captain America lands first as Thor begins clearing the roof of Latverian soldiers with Iron Man providing a few choice blasts to help. The Captain immediately joins the fight using his shield and a semi-automatic pistol.

Hulk lands on top of a couple of soldiers with a sickening squelch and begins punching the ones within arms reach.

Black Widow lands on the rooftop just before Hawkeye. They join the fight as Iron Man blasts the door to the interior of the building.

“We’re in,” Iron Man declares.

Captain America leads the way. Based on JARVIS’ calculations, Loki is in a South-facing room of the 11th floor. They have to go down two flights of stairs. That wouldn’t be a problem if the stairwell wasn’t getting filled by Latverian soldiers.

The Captain, Black Widow, and Hawkeye move down the steps, shooting at the soldiers while Iron Man, Thor and Hulk continue clearing the roof. The God of Thunder follows the others into the building once it is clear that the scientists can keep control of the situation outside.

Using the shield to cover him and Black Widow, Captain America targets and shoots the soldiers directly in their path with a singular determination. He is on automatic pilot, allowing his training to guide his movements. Clear the path by aiming and shooting. Eliminate the threat. Do it until the way is clear. Move forward. They have the advantage of the high ground. Now they must press forward. Target, shoot, and watch them fall.

Black Widow and Hawkeye fire at the ones further down as they continue forward. The archer uses a few of his special arrows. Some release grey smoke. Some spew out a noxious gas. Some just explode. He likes those best.

Thor throws his hammer at a steep angle, aiming for a lower landing than the one they’ll need. It crashes into the concrete between the 8th and 9th floors before rushing back into his hand. A large chunk of the stairs and the soldiers standing on them are destroyed, falling down and crushing the shooters directly below.

They reach the 11th floor landing. Captain America opens the door and fires at the soldiers waiting just inside. He presses forward, Black Widow and Hawkeye following close behind.

“Thor,” the Captain calls back. “As soon as this door closes behind us, light it up.”

“My pleasure,” Thor replies and raises his hammer.

Black Widow covers the god as the lightning concentrates in the metal. He lowers his arm slowly, a power-filled gleam brightening his eyes. She ducks out of the stairwell and shuts the door behind her.

Thor smiles and lets loose the lightning with a mighty roar. Jagged tendrils shoot from the hammer. Bodies convulse and smoke and fall to the ground. An acrid smell of burnt meat wafts into the air. The God of Thunder smirks. “That is how one controls lightning.”

xxx

“Hulk smash!” Hulk says as he hits a soldier in the jaw.

“Iron Man blast!” the computerized voice replies as the red and gold arm shoots at a different soldier.

A helicopter with more soldiers is a few feet from the edge of the building.

“Hulk, wanna take care of that?” Iron Man asks.

The green guy roars before running and jumping onto the windshield of the aircraft. It lurches down with the extra weight. A huge fist shatters the glass and pulls back. A man dangles helplessly, his head enveloped in the massive hand until the fingers open. He falls to the ground as the helicopter begins to spin.

Hulk jumps off the aircraft and back onto the roof. “Any others?”

“Don’t worry, Big Guy. They’re coming,” Iron Man answers as he scans the horizon. “Four o’clock.”

A smile spreads over the Hulk’s face as soon as he sees the oncoming aircraft. He runs towards it and jumps to the next roof. The second jump has him holding onto the helicopter.

Iron Man shakes his head and flies up. He’ll be damned if he lets Hulk have all the fun.

xxx

Captain America moves through the interior of the 11th floor. Black Widow covers the rear as Hawkeye acts as navigator, directing them to the room JARVIS has indicated would be the most likely location.

The fluorescent lights cast a pale glow on the bland walls. They don’t meet as much resistance as they expected, probably because Doctor Doom didn’t think they’d make it this far. The thought brings a hard smile to the Captain’s face.

And then suddenly there are more soldiers. That’s how they know they are close.

The three heroes continue forward, shooting their way through to the room. Black Widow stops them just before throwing a flash bomb at the enemy near their target. They cover their eyes just before it goes off.

Captain America is the first to look up, and he moves forward swiftly. He uses his shield to begin knocking out the soldiers when Black Widow and Hawkeye join him. They help take care of the remaining enemy. Silently, the two using guns change the magazines, ensuring they won’t run out of ammunition at a critical time. Barton does a quick check of his arrows.

A silent prayer passes through the Captain’s head before he opens the door.

Doctor Doom and Loki are waiting for them. Well, Doom is waiting. Loki is strapped to the gurney, the sickly yellow liquid dripping into his arm.

Doom, dressed in his armor and green cape, rises from his seat. “I knew you’d come. Didn’t think you’d get this far, though.” His voice sounds hollow within the iron mask.

“I’m full of surprises.” The Captain can feel Black Widow and Hawkeye behind him. He knows without looking that both have their weapons trained on the iron-clad enemy, and he is grateful for that. And that is why he holsters his own weapon. “Let him go.”

“You know,” Victor starts out genially, “he didn’t think you’d come. But I knew your silly sense of honor would compel you to try to rescue him. Tell me, is he working for you, telling you all of Hydra’s little secrets?”

“Hydra?”

“Don’t play dumb, Captain.”

“Whether he’s working for us or not is none of your concern.”

“Oh, but it is my concern. I have a very lucrative agreement with Hydra. I don’t want that compromised.”

“Let him go,” Captain America orders again as he steps forward.

“Come and free him,” Doctor Doom responds.

Natasha’s voice is quiet but urgent. “He’s stalling.”

“Yeah,” the super soldier replies. A second later, the Captain throws his shield at Doom.

The dictator lunges at the man in the red, white, and blue uniform. The Captain grabs him and punches the enemy in the gut. All he hits is metal. It hurts, which makes him angry. He flings Doctor Doom against the wall then catches his shield. He knows without looking that it did its job.

Hawkeye and Black Widow rush to Loki. Both notice the cut plastic tube that moments ago connected the chemical to the god’s arm. Black Widow cuts the straps holding the Trickster down and removes the IV tube from his arm. Hawkeye pulls out a syringe and pierces the bag of yellow fluid. He fills two vials with the chemical, keeping an eye on their leader to see if he notices.

Captain America is grabbing and throwing Doom across the room, striking him with the flat and the edge of the shield. The enemy barely has time to throw a punch. Finally, the Captain throws the metal-clad man against the window. He hears it crack and smiles. “Did you know that Loki’s brother can fly?” He grabs the dictator’s shoulder and pulls him to the middle of the room. “Do you want to see _my_ homage to the God of Thunder?”

“Captain, no!” Black Widow yells as the Captain picks Doom up and throws him once more against the window. The glass shatters, and the dictator goes tumbling out into the darkness.

Blue eyes turn to look at the man still sleeping on the gurney. He strides to Loki and verifies that the god is still alive. Moving the shield to his back, he gently picks up his lover, cradling the limp body in his arms. He looks at his comrades, determination still evident in his eyes. “Let’s go.”

Black Widow, still dazed by the Captain’s actions, takes point. She steps out of the room, guns drawn and at the ready. As soon as she disappears out the door, multiple shots ring out. Hawkeye immediately moves to join her. She’s slumped against the wall, hand clasped at her ribs. Blood seeps between her fingers. Barton shoots an arrow then covers her with his body. Captain America turns, the shield on his back offering protection as the arrow explodes.

Hawkeye grabs Black Widow and helps her back to the stairwell. She is leaning heavily on him. It hurts. It’s the worst pain she’s been in in a long time, but she knows the adrenaline is keeping most of it at bay. She’ll feel it all once they’ve gotten to safety.

They get to the stairwell in record time where Thor waits for them. His eyes go from Loki to Captain America, who nods, to Black Widow. He takes her swiftly but gently away from Hawkeye and lifts her up. The God of Thunder leads the way back to the roof. The archer brings up the rear.

“Ready!” Thor proclaims as soon as he gets outside.

Iron Man looks at the blond god and sees Black Widow scowling in the strong arms. “What happened?”

“I got shot,” she says bluntly. “Now let’s get out of here.”

Captain America orders Iron Man to take Black Widow back to the Quinjet. Thor will take Loki. Hawkeye and he will go with Hulk and meet up with them south of the city.

The red and gold metal suit steps forward and takes Agent Romanoff. “Hold on, Red. We’ll get you to a hospital in no time.” They fly off.

Thor takes his still-sleeping brother from the Captain. He wraps an arm around the slim waist as the super soldier arranges the Trickster’s arms around his neck. A look is exchanged between the two pairs of blue eyes. Thor bows his head. “I will take good care of him.”

“I know. Now get out of here.”

The God of Thunder lifts his hammer to the heavens and flies off.

“Guess that just leaves us,” Hawkeye observes.

“Hulk ready. Climb on.”

The archer sighs. “I’m so not looking forward to this.”

The two men get on either side of the great green beast. The Captain jumps up first, his hands interlocking around the Hulk’s arm at the top of the shoulder. He maneuvers himself so that his body is predominantly behind the giant. Hawkeye does the same.

Hulk begins to run then takes a great leap onto the roof of another building. The two passengers are jostled. Hawkeye nearly loses his grip. He barely has time to recover before they are again in the air. The archer looks down. They pass almost a full city block in the air. It’d be really cool if it wasn’t for the constant up and down.

Soon they are out of the city, and the Hulk is released. The Quinjet lowers three ropes from its hovering position above. Captain America starts climbing. Hawkeye follows. Hulk just looks up at them. He knows his bulk will pull the plane down. It’s time to go, time to relinquish control back to the scientist.

Hulk allows himself to be subdued. It is easier to give up control now that he knows Banner is no longer trying to get rid of him. That was always his greatest fear, after all. He takes a breath and finds himself getting pushed into the scientist’s subconscious mind. 

Bruce takes a breath and falls to his knees.

“Dr. Banner,” Captain America calls. “You can rest on the plane. Get climbing.”

The scientist has a few choice words for the Captain, but he is sane enough to mumble them to himself. He stands up, and the pants fall to the ground. Great. Just great. He gets to be naked again, which means a large helping of Tony’s ridicule. Bruce sighs. He always hated rope climbing. He grabs onto the rope and tries to pull himself up. It isn’t easy.

“Iron Man,” the Captain’s voice comes over the comm. “Would you mind helping out your science buddy? The transformation took a lot out of him.”

Bruce smiles at the explanation offered by Steve. Maybe he takes back some of the things he said before. He watches Iron Man fly towards him then feels himself being scooped up in the metallic arms and whisked into the night.

“Whoa. Naked. Forgot you did that,” Tony says.

“I don’t do that, Tony. It just happens.”

“Right, well, let’s get you in the Quinjet and into some clothes. I don’t want to have to explain to Thor-Pepper,” he quickly corrects, “that I touched your junk.”

“Thor-Pepper?” Bruce asks.

“Pepper. Just Pepper.”

“Why don’t I believe you?”

Iron Man stops in mid-air. “I could drop you, you know. Just tell them that you were sweaty and difficult to hold on to.”

“Fine. I’ll drop it. Just get me inside. It’s fucking cold out here.”

xxx

Loki is still unconscious. He is lying across several seats, Steve and Thor kneeling beside him. Black Widow is on the ground. Her head is in Hawkeye’s lap. Tony and a clothed Bruce (he brought some with him) are checking over her injuries. She winces every time they touch her, and she’s having a difficult time breathing. The adrenaline is gone, and Natasha is feeling the pain.

Steve is stroking Loki’s hair. “Loki? Kitten? Wake up. You’re safe now. Please wake up.”

“Cap?” Bruce calls to get his attention. “She needs a hospital. Now.”

Blue eyes turn to look at the rest of his team. “Why? What’s wrong?”

“The bullet shattered when it entered her. The damage is extensive. She needs a hospital.”

The Captain nods. “Hawkeye, where’s the nearest S.H.I.E.L.D. medical facility?”

“Vienna.”

After a look from the Captain, Tony goes to the cockpit to let the pilots know of their new destination and the need for great speed.

xxx

There is a humming noise and a pain behind his eyes. He feels a hand in his hair, another in his own hand, and a third on his leg. There are words of comfort that can be heard faintly over the humming.

“We’re almost there. Just hang on, Tasha.”

Loki opens his eyes. Everything is fuzzy, but then a pair of blue eyes surrounded by extra long lashes comes into focus. He cannot help but smile.

“Kitten?” The words are barely a whisper. But they are enough to cause Thor to look up and see that his brother is awake.

“Hello, Darling. I thought I told you to stay away.”

“Like I could ever stay away from you.”

The god’s heart swells with those words. He doesn’t trust himself to say anything other than, “Doom?”

Natasha’s voice, raspy and breathless, answers. “Cap threw him out a window.”

Steve scowls. “He’s mostly metal now. I’m sure he’s fine.”

Tony looks at the Captain with newfound respect with a large dose of disbelief. “I’m surprised and a little proud, actually. But I don’t think Dr. Richards would approve.”

“Dr. Richards wasn’t there,” the super soldier replies. “And since when did you start caring about Dr. Richards?” When there is no reply, the Captain asks if anyone has a problem with what he did.

Thor responds first. “Doom was lucky. I would have done worse.”

Steve looks to Hawkeye who shrugs. He looks at Tony who says he has no trouble with it at all. He looks at Natasha who says nothing and does nothing except stare back blankly, wincing periodically when the pain becomes unbearable. Finally, he looks at Bruce.

Quietly, the scientist says, “I know what it’s like when anger takes control.”

He was prepared for judgment and indignation not that, not a simple statement of understanding of how emotion can cloud everything else. Captain America bows his head in shame.

Loki reaches up and touches Steve’s cheek. “Darling? You said yourself that he is mostly metal and you knew he’d survive. All you did was give him pain, which is less than what he did to me. And more importantly, you neutralized the threat.” His arm drops. He’s getting tired now. All he wants is to lie in Steve’s arms and fall asleep. “There is no shame in what you did. You saved me.” His eyes close. “I have seen you angry. You never let it take control, not completely.”

“I’m not sure if that makes me feel better or worse.”

The God of Mischief smiles. “You are a good man, Steve Rogers. Do you know how I know?” He opens his eyes just enough to see the blond head shake. “Because you feel remorse. I, on the other hand, would rip out his heart and sing a jaunty tune afterwards. And when I remembered what I had done, it would fill me with joy.” He takes a breath. “You are a good man, Steve Rogers. It is why I love you.” And with that, Loki is asleep.

xxx

When Loki wakes again, he is in a hospital bed. There is a clear liquid this time going into his arm. Steve is sitting next to the bed holding his hand. The super soldier’s eyes are closed.

Loki watches his lover. He is torn between wanting to see those blue eyes again and wanting Steve to rest.

He still feels groggy. He closes his eyes and tries to access his magic, but it continues to elude him. He will never forgive Doom for this nor for making Steve feel helpless and angry and vengeful and guilty. Doom will pay.

Steve jerks awake and immediately looks at Loki. “You’re awake.”

“I am. Natasha?”

“Still in surgery…but it doesn’t look good. Clint is…He’s having a hard time with it. We all are.”

“I am sorry. Perhaps once I have control of my magic…”

“You still can’t?”

“No. Makes me feel rather helpless. It’s the worst part of all of this.”

“Really? That’s the worse part?” Steve’s voice is biting, accusing.

The god is taken aback. “I am sorry for making you worry.”

“Worry? Loki, Natasha may not make it. I threw a guy out of an 11th story window.”

The Trickster is losing patience. “I did not ask that of you or her. I told you to stay away.”

“Why? So he could keep hurting you?”

“Because it was a trap, you imbecile! What he did did nothing for me. There is only you.”

“I know,” Steve says, feeling a pang of jealousy. “Your heart is true. I heard.” He sounds unconvinced. “Hungry?” he asks to change the subject.

“Starving.”

Steve lets Loki know that Thor left to get coffee and snacks and should be back soon. But if the god wants something now, he can go find a snack machine real quick. The Trickster tells him that won’t be necessary. He’d rather have the artist’s company, strained as it is, than something to eat.

Loki waits for several minutes before finally asking for a kiss. Steve gets up and places a light kiss on his lover’s forehead. “I meant a proper one,” the god says sullenly.

The artist looks down at the man he almost lost and feels guilty for being angry. He nods and places a firm kiss against the lips. “I’m sorry.”

“I know. So am I. Now please…There is an empty bed just there. Lie down, and get some sleep.”

Steve sits in the chair instead and continues to hold Loki’s hand.

Something still feels different. The God of Mischief doesn’t know what it is exactly, but he hopes it is simply the exhaustion from all that has happened. He turns on the television and begins flipping through the channels.

xxx

Thor is on his way to get coffee and food when he decides to check on Clint, Tony, and Bruce. They tell him Natasha is still in surgery. There has been no further word from the doctors.

Clint looks haggard like a man who has walked through desert only to find an oasis whose water has run dry.

Tony, no longer in his Iron Man suit, offers to go with the god to get coffee for everyone. They walk away quietly down the hall, around the corner, past the nurse’s station, around another corner until the billionaire pulls Thor into a janitorial closet.

“Tony?” The god is confused as he watches the light being turned on and the door close.

The brunette turns and immediately begins kissing Thor. He’s pushed away.

Blue eyes are stunned. “Natasha and Loki are ill.”

“And there’s nothing we can do about it,” Tony notes. He moves in for another kiss but stops when Thor backs away. He sighs. “Sorry. Impending death makes me horny.”

“Pardon?”

“Death reminds me of my mortality. And thinking about my mortality makes me want to live life to the fullest…makes me want to take pleasure where I can.” He sighs with impatience. “You know what? Nevermind. Pepper never understood that about me, either. Of course, she didn’t know I was dying at the time,” he recalls.

Thor is trying to work it through in his head. “You are mortal.”

“Yeah. Mortal. Kinda part of the whole human gig.”

“Even if you are not killed in battle, you will die.”

“That’s how mortality works. We can’t all be gods.” Suddenly Thor’s lips are on his, and a tongue is forcing its way into his mouth. Tony kisses back hungrily as he’s pushed against the door.

The God of Thunder presses his body against the scientist. He understands now and wants to experience pleasure with the man while he can. One hand caresses the Midgardian’s neck. The other rubs against the front of the playboy’s trousers. He can feel the cock beginning to harden within the fabric.

Tony pulls Thor closer as he leans into the caresses between his legs. It’s nice, but he wants more. He begins unfastening his trousers, but strong hands stop him.

“Must I remind you who is in control?” Thor rumbles.

“Yes,” Tony breathes. “Remind me.”

The god takes the playboy’s wrists and pins them above their heads. He puts a leg between those of the man against the door and presses against him.

Tony gasps at the friction. He leans towards Thor, wanting to taste the strong neck, but the god pulls away. The brunette leans his head back against the door.

“You are not to move, Midgardian. If you move, I stop. Do you understand?”

Tony nods enthusiastically. He only realizes his mistake when he sees the blue eyes narrow. “Sorry. I meant yes. Yes, I understand.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Good,” Thor pronounces then begins to nip at Tony’s neck. He lets go of the billionaire’s wrists and runs his hands over the toned arms. After a sloppy wet kiss, Thor pulls away and looks directly into the brown eyes. “Recall, if you move, I shall stop.” He waits for the billionaire to say yes before getting down on his knees.

Tony’s heart begins to race as he watches the blond head descend. He closes his eyes, the back of his hands still up against the door. The front of his trousers are moved, tugged and loosened and finally unfastened. He feels the fabric of his boxers shifting until his aching cock slips through the panel. The sudden coolness against his skin makes him gasp. “So I can’t move. Can I talk?”

“If you must,” Thor replies before licking his fingertips and running them softly up and down the playboy’s shaft.

“Oh, yeah! Ok. Good. ‘Cause that feels…That is good.” He shuts his eyes. “Could be a little firmer.”

“My touch or your manhood?” He blows against the tip.

“Fuck.” Tony breathes heavily. He’s about to answer the question when he realizes that directing the god is probably not the best thing to do.

“Well?” Thor asks looking up into Tony’s face.

“Me. I could be harder,” he lies. Only maybe it isn’t a lie. He honestly doesn’t know anymore.

“Oh, I doubt that. But let us test your theory.” He licks the underside of the exposed cock.

Tony gasps. He wants to move so much, but he wants the touch more. “Well? What are the results?”

“I am not done.” He grabs the billionaire’s hips and licks again. He smiles when a moan comes from above. Thor wraps his lips around the tip and hums before pushing in and swallowing.

“God you’re good. Well, you’re a god. Of course you’re good.” A hum reverberates through his body. “Please, god, may I move?”

Thor pulls away. “No,” he rumbles. He runs a hand up Tony’s shirt. “Am I not giving you pleasure, Tony? Is this not what you crave in the face of death?”

“Yes. I mean no.” He scowls. It’s difficult to concentrate when the God of Thunder’s mouth encompasses him again. “I mean yes, you’re giving me pleasure. And yes, this is what I want.”

Sucking as he slowly moves up and down Tony’s cock, Thor is amazed at how much he enjoys doing this to the billionaire. Normally, it is he who is on the receiving end of such attentions, usually from a fine, buxom wench with ripe, full lips. But now he is here on his knees giving pleasure to a Midgardian male. He tries to remember all that has been done to his own cock by countless mouths and tongues and tries the ones he liked best on his lover.

“Holy fuck, where did you learn that? No, don’t answer. That’s not an order, by the way…more of a please don’t stop. Oh, yeah. Oh, that right there. Please don’t ever stop doing that.” And then he moans in a rather girlish fashion, but he can’t help it. It’s killing him not being able to move.

Thor is moving faster now. His tongue is swirling and pressing and retreating as he continues to suck. He engulfs the entire length into his mouth and stops. He feels the tension in Tony’s muscles, hears the man whimper and plead. And then the God of Thunder gives a grumbling growl.

Tony bucks his hips forward automatically, and the god’s mouth leaves him. “I’m sorry,” he breathes. “But you’re driving me crazy. I couldn’t help it.”

“I warned you.”

“I know. It won’t happen again. Please.”

The words work, and the god attacks his cock with a hunger that has Tony’s knees buckling. The brunette concentrates hard on not moving, biting his lower lip as his body begins to tremble.

“I’m not…That’s…” Tony presses his arms against the door. His breath is ragged and deep. He feels his muscles tensing, beginning to ache from the strain. “Holy fuck,” he moans. Slowly, slowly he begins to writhe against the door as the god’s mouth devours him. “Oh, yes. Oh, Thor. For fuck’s sake yes. Yes. Yes!”

Thor lets Tony buck into him as semen fills his mouth. He swallows and swallows until the Midgardian slumps breathlessly against the door. He stands, licks his lips, then kisses Tony, allowing the playboy to taste himself on the god’s tongue.

“Thank you,” the playboy breathes.

“My pleasure.” His blue eyes roam over Tony’s body, noting the state of satisfied relaxation. “Now dress. We must get coffee and food for our friends.”

xxx

Loki is feeling much more aware when Thor returns with two cups of coffee, a bag of nuts, and several candy bars. The God of Mischief, after being doted on by his brother, eats one of the bars of chocolate with nuts in it. 

Thor informs them that Natasha is still in surgery. It is not going well. Some of the fragments pierced her lungs. Others nicked several vital organs. One is lodged in the right ventricle of her heart. It will be a miracle if she makes it through surgery.

“It’s my fault,” Steve says. His eyes stare at the ground.

“No, my friend,” Thor assures him. “She knew the risks. We all did.”

The Trickster is also feeling guilty, but he keeps it to himself. He plays with the candy wrapper then rests it in his hand. He attempts to levitate it. To his surprise, it rises. He lets is fall then looks at Steve.

“Take me to Natasha,” the god commands.

“What? Why?”

“Just do it.” When the soldier makes no move, Loki huffs and says, “My magic is back. Take me now.”

“Are you sure?”

“Just lead me to her.”

xxx

Loki barges into the operating room in his S.H.I.E.L.D. hospital gown. He sees the red-head surrounded by people in blue scrubs, a plastic tube coming out of her mouth, her chest and stomach open.

The doctor begins yelling in German then remembers that they are Americans. “What the hell are you doing?! You cannot be in here! You are contaminating the room.”

“Step away from her,” the Trickster orders.

“Ruf die Sicherheit.*” _*Translates to ‘Call Security.’_

“Thor!”

The God of Thunder enters at Loki’s call and begins to spin his hammer. His face is serious, focused. “Everyone out. Alle raus. Sofort!”

The head nurse looks to the door. She sees the other Avengers standing outside. Agent Barton nods. “Okay, weg vom Tisch,” she orders. Everyone begins to back away from the patient.

Loki tells them to take their instruments. Once they have gotten far enough away, he steps forward and places a hand on Natasha’s arm. His green eyes search for and find the head nurse. He speaks to her in German. “Sobald die Metalstücke in die Luft steigen, müssen Sie sie einsammeln. Verstehen Sie?**” _**Translates to ‘Once the metal pieces to rise into the air, you have to collect them. Do you understand?’_

She nods and steps forward. Then she grabs some gauze and waits.

The god closes his eyes and concentrates on the metal bits. The various pieces rise slowly into the air. The various machines begin to beep loudly.

The nurse scoops up the fragments with the gauze.

His eyes squeeze shut as he concentrates on healing Agent Romanoff’s flesh. Magically, he binds the ruptured tissue together. But he’s beginning to weaken. The Trickster tries to work quickly, mouthing the words under his breath. Heart. Lungs. Kidneys. Stomach. Intestines. Ribs. Pancreas. On and on until he is satisfied.

Loki slumps forward. He puts his hands over her skin where the bullets and incisions have destroyed it.

The nurse’s eyes widen as she watches the agent’s skin stitch itself together. When it is done, there are no marks or scars to indicate that anything was ever amiss. She crosses herself and mutters a prayer under her breath. One of the other nurses does the same.

The Trickster’s knees buckle, and he sits down on the ground. Steve and Clint rush in. The super soldier goes to Loki and lifts him up. The archer goes to Natasha and touches her cheek before looking at the various instruments in the room. Their rhythmic, steady beeping reassures him the she is indeed still alive.

“Is she okay?” he asks anyone and everyone.

The head nurse checks her patient’s vital signs. “She is fine. He has healed her.” Then she crosses herself again.

Natasha is still on anesthesia and sleeping peacefully. About 40 minutes later when she finally wakes up in a bed next to Loki’s, she’s surprised that there is no pain. All of the Avengers are in the room, and they smile and say nice things.

“What happened?”

Bruce is the one that answers. “You got shot.”

“Yeah, that I remember. It hurt like hell.”

“The bullet fragmented. You were in surgery for a long time. They weren’t sure if they’d be able to save you.”

“But they did,” she notes. They must have since she was alive.

“No, actually, Loki did.”

She looks at the dark-haired god in the bed next to hers. “Is that true?”

“It is. Seemed only fitting since I am the reason you were shot in the first place.”

Natasha gives him a long analyzing look. “Thank you.”

“It was the least I could do.”

She turns and looks at each of the other men. “So when can we go home?”

“Not until we’ve all slept,” the Captain tells her. “Come on, guys. Let’s let these two rest.”

As they head to the door, Loki calls out. “Captain? May I have a word?”

The Captain nods and waits for the others to leave. “What is it, Loki?”

Green eyes glance at the woman in the other bed before looking back at his lover. “I just thought…Nevermind,” he says with sadness.

“What is it, Loki?”

“I thought, perhaps, you could sleep here…with me. But then I remembered it would be difficult to explain to the others.”

Steve glances at Natasha this time. “Actually, it wouldn’t. They know we’ve been sleeping together.”

And Loki begins to wonder if that is where some of the anger was coming from. “Ah. So is this the end, then?”

“I honestly don’t know.”

“Do you want it to be the end?”

The Captain runs a hand through his blond hair. “I can’t believe you just asked me that. After everything I just went through…”

“It is because of everything you just went through that I asked.”

“I’m tired,” Steve replies. “We’ll talk about this later. You two get some sleep.” And with that, he leaves the room, turning out the lights as he does.

“Do _you_ want it to be the end?” Natasha’s voice asks from the darkness.

“No. But I am beginning to think it is time.”

“Why?”

Loki can feel the tears in his eyes. “Because he will never forgive himself for what I made him do. From now on, whenever he looks at me, he will be reminded of Doom.”

“Do you love him?”

“Do you love Agent Barton?”

“Love is for children,” Natasha replies, quoting her words from their first conversation.

“That is not what I asked.”

“I asked first.”

“Now who is the child?”

There is a pause before her voice admits to the darkness, “Yes, I love him…in my own way.”

“And I love Captain Rogers…also in my own way. Tell me, does your way always make them leave?”

“It doesn’t make them stay. But Clint has never really left, either. Why? Does yours?”

“Every single time. And the more I love, the more I hurt them.” He remembers the first night with Steve. “It was only ever supposed to be sex, you know…sex and pain…the good kind of pain. I never intended to feel anything other than lust or want anything other than his attentions. But now…now he is home. And my homes have a tendency of being destroyed.”

“Maybe this time will be different.”

“Doubtful.” He thinks for a bit, goes over the conversations he’s just had with the Captain. “Will S.H.I.E.L.D. be harsh to him for being with me?”

“Harsh? Dunno. But they will find some way to punish him.”

“And if I were no longer in the picture? Would it be better or worse?”

The spy has to think about that one. Obviously it would be worse for Steve personally. But in all other aspects, it could be better. “Worse,” she finally decides. “If you leave, they’ll assume you were using him to get to them. If you stay, if you offer to work for S.H.I.E.L.D., it would help him a lot.” She waits for him to say something, but he remains silent. “If you leave, he’ll never forgive you.”

“You assume he can forgive me if I stay. I am not so sure.”

“If you really love him, you’ll at least give him a chance to try.”

Her words hover over him and strap him to the bed. He will not leave, not until the Captain is settled with S.H.I.E.L.D. And then he must settle with Doom. After that, Loki knows it may be Steve wanting to leave him. If that is the price, he swears to himself it will still be worth it.

“Good night, Loki. I hope to see you in the morning.”

“Good night, Agent Romanoff.”

“The name ‘s Natasha.”

“Good night, Natasha,” he corrects. “And when tomorrow comes, we will greet it together…whatever it brings.”


	40. To Inform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers return from the rescue mission
> 
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Thor & Tony, Pepper & Thor & Tony, Clint & Natasha  
>  **Explicit Content:** Anal Sex

Natasha Romanoff is sitting up in the hospital bed watching one of those 24-hour news channels. There is a breaking story about an assassination attempt against the Latverian president Victor von Doom. The dictator is claiming that Captain America tried to kill him, but most of the talking heads don’t believe it. The ones that do are of the superhumans-are-all-evil variety.

Captain America walks into the room carrying some clothes and sees Natasha and an empty bed. A mixture of panic, anger, and fear begins to churn at the pit of his stomach. “Where is he?”

Before the spy can answer, the sound of a flushing toilet comes from the bathroom. Blue eyes look at Black Widow with relief and guilt as running water is heard.

Loki steps out of the bathroom in dark jeans and a faded red t-shirt that reads ‘Keep Calm and Kill Zombies’. “Good morning, Steve,” he greets quite formally.

“Good morning, Loki.” He looks at the god for two seconds before putting the clothes on the empty bed, walking up, and embracing him. “I missed you.”

The hug is warm, firm, as though Steve has no intention of letting go. Slowly, the Trickster’s arms rise and wrap around the artist. “I missed you, too.”

Steve reluctantly pulls away. He grabs the clothes from the bed and hands them to Natasha. “Your suit is…well, it’s bloody and torn and was cut off of you. We found these for you and Loki, but I guess Loki doesn’t need them.”

“Thanks,” the red-head replies as she takes them. She gets out of the bed as though she had not been shot a few hours earlier and goes to the bathroom to change.

“We’re all meeting downstairs for breakfast and then we’ll head home,” Steve tells them. He feels odd standing there in his uniform when Loki looks so casual. “How are you feeling?” he asks quietly as he looks into the green eyes he loves so much. The hug helped, but there is still a tension between them that he hates.

Loki shrugs. “Fine. Perfectly fine. A bit woozy,” he admits. “But I suppose it is the last of that horrid chemical making its way out of my body.” He looks back as Natasha exits the bathroom. “Would you like me to change it?” he asks her.

She glances at the Captain who looks worried. “Sure if it won’t take too much out of you.”

“Please. It’s nothing. What would you like to wear?” At her instructions, the Trickster changes her clothes to her usual uniform. This way, she figures, she won’t have to replace the one that just got destroyed.

The three of them head down to meet the others. The Captain asks after Natasha who feels better than when they started the mission. And just before the elevator doors open, Steve quietly gives Loki a kiss, chaste but firm and full of gratitude. He’s walking out of the elevator before the god can respond.

The other Avengers are waiting in the lobby. Thor immediately hugs Loki and asks after his health. 

“I am fine, Brother,” the God of Mischief responds, unable to stop the small smile that results from the God of Thunder’s attention. “Whatever was in that liquid did no permanent damage.”

Thor hugs him again then pulls Steve into the hug, too. He lets them go then hugs Natasha. “And you, warrior woman, has my brother truly healed you?”

“He has,” the agent smiles. It’s hard not to smile when Thor is so enthusiastic. “I’m good as new.” She looks at Clint. “Really,” she assures him.

Tony claps his hands together. “Great! Everyone’s fine. Now let’s get some breakfast. I’m starving.”

They walk to a nearby café, four of them in superhero suits and the other three in regular clothes, looking like a pop group with their roadies.

Coffee (and one tea), pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast are ordered. They eat hungrily, Clint and Loki at opposite ends of the tables they pushed together. Thor and Steve sit on either side of the Trickster. Bruce and Natasha flank Clint. Tony is next to Thor.

“So you and Steve,” Clint starts.

“Don’t,” Natasha chastises. “Not here.”

“What? I’m trying to be friendly…talk about something he’s interested in.”

“You know,” Tony begins, “Hulk was very impressive. He took down like three helicopters full of soldiers. Enemies,” he adds when Bruce swallows and looks down. “It would have been a lot tougher out there if he hadn’t.”

“It went really well,” their leader confirms with a nod of his blond head.

Hawkeye corrects, “Except the part where Black Widow got shot and almost died.”

The Captain looks directly at the archer. “And Loki came through as a real member of the team when he patched her up.”

“Yea, team,” Tony says, raising his fists in a little cheer.

Loki takes a sip of his tea. “Yes. Steve and I.” He lets that hang in the air. He smiles at Hawkeye. “So you and Natasha. Surely that is a topic of more interest to you than our sexual trysts.”

“Don’t you dare – ” Natasha kicks Clint under the table. “Ow,” he says and scowls at her. He’s met with a raised eyebrow and a knowing stare. “Okay, fine.” He turns to the God of Mischief. “Thank you for saving Natasha.”

“I didn’t do it for you,” Loki replies. He doesn’t have to look at his lover to know that Steve is scowling at him. “But you are welcome.” He looks away for a moment before his eyes return to the archer. “And I apologize…for…enslaving you when we first met.”

“Yeah,” Clint says evenly. “That was definitely not my favorite thing ever.”

Loki argues with himself in his head before deciding to confess. “If it is any consolation, I went through much the same thing.”

“Really?” Steve is surprised and concerned. “The Chitauri?”

“I’d rather not discuss it,” he replies and forks some pancake into his mouth.

“Brother, is that why you helped them?”

He chews and swallows before answering. “It doesn’t matter.”

Steve reaches out and puts his hand over Loki’s. “Kitten.”

The Trickster pulls his hand away. “I am fine. I’m sure it was far more difficult for Agent Barton. Midgardians are so…fragile. Besides, haven’t we all been broken in some way?”

“What. A. Downer,” Tony mutters. “Hey, did you see that Doom is claiming we tried to overthrow his government? I kinda wish we had.”

Bruce huffs. “You couldn’t run your own company. What makes you think you could run a whole country?”

“I didn’t say that I would run it,” Tony corrects. “Although I’m sure I could do a hell of a better job than that bozo can. The Latverians would certainly have more fun.”

“I can just picture it,” Natasha says, “toga parties every night.”

“Eh, maybe twice a week. Mandatory karaoke on Wednesdays.” He nods knowingly. “Ladies night every Thursday.”

Bruce laughs. “Shouldn’t Thursday be Thor’s day? Thunder gods drink free.”

“I like this idea,” Thor exclaims.

Steve decides to join in. “What’s next? Fried-food Friday?”

“Oooh, restaurants are only allowed to serve fried food…french fries and fried calamari and fried artichoke hearts...” Tony has a faraway look in his eyes. “The possibilities are endless.”

xxx

Tony has to get his Iron Man suit before boarding the Quinjet. He, of course, is the last on board. And as soon as he hops on he can tell that the tension from breakfast is back. He sits next to Bruce, across the way from Thor. He gives the god a wink and a smile and is given a smile in return.

They are up in the air in a matter of moments.

Tony watches as Loki reaches and takes Steve’s hand. Then he watches as Steve takes that hand off of his and puts it back on Loki’s lap.

“Not here,” Steve tells his lover.

The Trickster rolls his eyes but says nothing. He’s bored. He’s beyond bored. He’d rather be out there giving Doom his due than sitting here waiting to go back to S.H.I.E.L.D. to answer questions. He notices Tony looking at Thor and recognizes the look of simmering lust. He leans his head towards Thor and quietly asks, “Tell me, Brother, have you taken Tony Stark to bed yet?”

Thor smiles. “You were right about Fandral,” is all he says.

“I am glad you have learned the truth and in, I trust, a most pleasurable way.”

“Indeed. And last time, Lady Potts joined us,” the blond god confesses, his eyes remaining on the billionaire.

Loki is indeed surprised. Well, more power to his brother. “Does this mean that you have finally been taken?”

“If by that you mean has Tony entered me, then no. He has not.”

“So you are still the blushing virgin.”

“And I have no intention of that changing,” he tells Loki.

The Trickster smiles. A golden circle of light begins to form around Thor’s boots. It climbs up his body, transforming the dark and silver battle gear to fluffy white. By the time the transformation has ended, everyone is looking at the hammer-wielding god in disbelief.

“Loki,” Thor growls. His armor is gone, replaced by a strapless white gown that can only be described as a princess wedding dress. The beaded silk fits snugly around his chest and torso then flares out in multiple layers of tulle and beading. And on top of the golden head is a sparkling tiara.

Tony is smiling, naughty thoughts forming in his head. Oh how he wants to lift up that fluffy skirt and bury himself in Thor’s ass.

“But you look so pretty,” Loki pouts loudly. “And you used to love wearing Mother’s clothes.”

“We were children. And as I recall, you liked to dress in them as well.”

Loki leans in. “Tony seems to like it.”

Tony does like it. He doesn’t know why. And if someone had suggested it before now, he would have immediately dismissed it. But here, confronted with the big, muscular God of Thunder in that super-girly wedding dress, he cannot deny that it is stirring up his blood.

Steve sighs and rubs his eyes. In an exasperated voice he simply says, “Loki.”

“But he looks so good. Wouldn’t you agree, Tony?” He just can’t resist.

The Captain looks directly at the Trickster. “Loki, enough. Change it back. Now.”

“But-“

“Now.”

Loki knows that tone of voice and the look in the blue eyes. It is the promise of punishment if he isn’t obeyed, punishment that involves standing with his eyes covered in the corner of the room. “Fine.”

Thor’s clothes change back to his Asgardian armor.

“You’re no fun,” Loki mumbles.

“I’m plenty fun,” Steve tells him.

The God of Mischief turns away, a sullen expression on his face. He feels a squeeze on his hand that causes him to look back at the super soldier. He wants to kiss him and apologize and kiss him some more and be tied up and fucked and made love to and everything he’s missed since they’ve been apart.

Steve smiles at him for a moment. But then the blue eyes close, and the blond head leans back, arms crossed at his chest.

Loki sighs in frustration and begins changing the color of his sneakers over and over again.

“You shouldn’t do that, Brother,” Thor admonishes gently.

“And why not?” Loki’s tone is not so gentle.

The exchange makes Steve take a peek.

“Yesterday you could not do any magic. A few hours ago, using it drained you completely. You should not wear yourself for simple amusement.”

“Thor’s right,” Steve adds.

“I’m fine,” Loki tells them. “I’m not even groggy anymore.” But the two pairs of blue eyes do not leave him. “I managed to change both my clothes and Natasha’s clothes this morning. And I just gave you a lovely wedding gown.” He hears Thor growl. (Steve wonders if it’s an Asgardian thing.) “And I changed it back. And I am fine.” Blue stares do not budge. Green eyes roll. “Fine.” He crosses his arms at his chest and sulks.

Steve tries to explain. “We’re just worried, Loki.” When there’s no response, the Captain leans his head back once again and closes his eyes.

“Bored, Loki?” Tony asks. “Maybe you and Steve should head to the bathroom and join the Mile High Club. Natasha & Clint did that on the way up to get you.”

“The Mile High Club?” the god asks reluctantly.

Thor beams, so happy to be able to explain something to his little brother. “It is when you have sex on a plane that is in the air.”

Steve, his eyes still closed, replies. “We are not joining the Mile High Club.” He can feel Loki’s stare. “There’s not enough room.”

“There was room enough for me and Clint.”

Steve lifts his head and looks at Natasha. He can’t believe she just said that. “Not if we want to do it right.” Fine. He knows how to handle the Trickster. The artist leans over and starts speaking in Loki’s ear.

At first, the god’s mouth opens. Then a smile plays across his lips. Then he licks them and runs his teeth over the bottom one. He closes his eyes to better drink in the words, and it is obvious to everyone that whatever Steve is saying is turning Loki on.

The artist gives the ear a quick lick then leans back. He smiles at his handywork.

The Trickster opens his eyes and looks at his lover. “One kiss, Darling. Just one. Please grant me that after…” He stares at the perfect lips.

“No, Kitten. You have to wait.” He runs a thumb over his lover’s lips. “Patience.” Then he leans back and closes his eyes again.

Everyone is silent, staring. Bruce is the first to speak. “Gee, Cap, I have no idea what you said to Loki, but whatever it was turned **me** on.”

Nervous laughter flits through the plane.

Steve looks at the scientist. “I don’t know, Banner. Loki’s the jealous type. Plus, you’re a little young for me.”

More laughter, freer this time. Natasha takes Clint’s hand. Tony winks at Thor, who smiles and runs his eyes over the billionaire’s body.

Loki smiles. “Perhaps I should use Dr. Banner to join this Mile High Club.”

Steve shrugs. “Knowing your luck, Hulk would show up instead. But if you want to take that chance…”

Bruce answers. “I…think we’ll both pass. Besides, I don’t want you mad at me. Something tells me you’re the jealous type, too.” He looks at the Trickster. “So tell us, Loki, what did you think of Hydra’s island?”

“It was quite…entertaining.” The God of Mischief begins to tell them of his fun. By the time the Quinjet arrives in New York, even Clint is laughing at the god’s stories.

xxx

“How much of Doom’s claims are true?” Director Fury asks. He plans on questioning each Avenger separately but wants to get the general information from the group before he does so.

“I did not try to assassinate Doctor Doom,” Captain America replies. “He was in the room with Loki. I engaged Doom so that Natasha and Clint would have time to untie the prisoner. I was tossing him around. He hit the window. It broke. He fell.”

Fury gives the Captain his patented one-eyed stare. He’s trying to determine if the super soldier is telling him the truth. Before this whole Loki thing, he would have believed the Captain without question. Now he knows better. “Agent Barton. Agent Romanoff. Does that fit your recollections of the event?”

“Yes, Sir,” Natasha replies immediately.

Clint chews on his lip and gives a sort of sideways nod. “Yes, Sir,” he finally answers. “That sounds about right.”

Fury nods once. “The rest of your debrief will be done separately. Agent Coulson will take you to where you need to go. Dismissed.” He looks at Clint.

Everyone stands and follows Coulson out…everyone except Agent Barton. Once the other Avengers have left, Hawkeye reaches into his breast pocket and pulls out the two vials of yellow liquid he got in Latveria and hands them to the Director.

“Did Captain Rogers notice?”

“He was too busy fighting Doom, and Loki was unconscious.”

“Good. And good work. You better catch up to the others.”

Hawkeye gives a nod and leaves.

xxx

Loki is the last one shown to a room, and when he enters Agent Coulson follows him in. They take seats on opposite sides of the metal table. The god remembers leaning over a table just like this before he left. A smile comes unbidden at the memory of what he and Captain Rogers did against it.

“Something funny?” Agent Coulson asks after he lays a folder and a large yellow notepad on the desk.

“A pleasant memory,” Loki replies.

“Care to share?”

“It is rather personal and one, I fear, that will upset you.”

“Try me.”

“Perhaps another time. Shall we get down to business?”

Agent Coulson opens his folder. He takes a pen from out of his breast pocket and makes a show of opening it. Then he pulls the notepad closer and hovers his pen above it ready to write.

They start out with the original mission. Loki tells him all that he remembers of Hydra, the key players, the maps, the plans he was privy to. The god also relays the Hydra history lesson he was given just before the drug took affect.

Coulson asks about the drug, what it felt like, when he knew something was wrong. He asks the same questions over and over again but with different phrasing.

Loki attempts to keep his voice steady and his answers polite. But recalling how he felt in those moments, how helpless and impotent, makes that rather difficult. He finds himself growing sullen and sharp. “I told you, I couldn’t think properly. It felt like a fog. How many times must I answer?!”

The agent’s voice is disgustingly calm. “Until we are satisfied that we have all of the information. There are just a few more, and then we’ll move on.”

The god huffs. “Fine.”

And they do finally move on. They discuss how Loki helped Agent Romanoff in the operating room. Agent Coulson wants to know how the god knew he could use his magic. Loki explains about the candy wrapper.

Then he is told to describe in detail how he felt while saving Natasha’s life. (Loki’s words, not Coulson’s.) The god does his best to keep his temper.

“Okay, I think I’ve got the general idea,” Agent Coulson says. He’s finally gotten to the part he’s been dreading. “Now…How long have you and Captain Rogers been seeing each other?” He looks at Loki and waits expectantly, his pen at the ready.

“That’s none of your business.”

“I’m afraid that is my business. Captain Rogers is a member of S.H.I.E.L.D., and you are…were…are an enemy of S.H.I.E.L.D. We don’t look too kindly at those who fraternize with the enemy.”

“Ah, yes, I can tell by how you treat Agents Barton and Romanoff,” the god challenges.

Agent Coulson refuses to take the bait. “How long?”

“Eight days after I escaped Asgard. We’ve been fucking ever since.” He sees the agent scowl at the crude term and gets some satisfaction from that.

“And how many days in relation to when Thor notified us of your escape?”

“Just a few.”

“Could you be more precise please?”

“I’d say three…three days before he notified you.”

Agent Coulson writes down the response. He’s paler after that answer, but he keeps his business-like demeanor. “Are you sure?”

“Let me see…I visited for the first time at night. We fucked. I sucked his cock that morning. I left after giving him a way to summon me…at his request of course. One night passed…then another. Then he summoned me all in a tiff about Thor.” He looks at the agent across the table. “We fucked in the kitchen that night. And oh it was good. So yes, I’m sure.”

“You really like that word, don’t you.”

“Which word? Good?”

The agent tenses slightly. “You know what word.”

“Kitchen? Summon. Summon is a good word.”

“Nevermind,” Agent Coulson mutters. “How often do you see each other?”

“At first it was whenever Steve summoned me.” Loki smiles. “And there’s that word again – summon. Generally it was once or twice a week. Sometimes more…sometimes less. Though we did spend a glorious weekend together.”

“Glorious?”

“Another good word.”

“The weekend?” the agent presses.

“Ah, yes. It was full of art and sex and pain.”

“Pain?”

“Did I say pain? Well, we all have our little fetishes.” Loki watches as Agent Coulson writes on the notepad. “After Steve was injured, we met more frequently. Then he asked me to move in with him.”

“He what?” Phil was not expecting that. And the pedestal his idol was on drops even lower.

“He asked me to move in with him. I agreed. We’ve been living together for some time.” He sees the change in the agent who is writing down another note. “Agent Coulson?” The god waits for the man to look up. “I love him. I agreed to go into Hydra, because he wished it. I would do just about anything for him. I mean, here I am answering your idiotic questions because of him.”

“And does he love you?”

“He says he does.”

“Well I just learned recently that he lies.”

“We all lie, Agent Coulson. And even if he does not love me, I know he loves what I give him. And that it enough.”

“And the reason you haven’t attacked?”

“The reason I haven’t attacked is because I knew it would upset Steve. He is the reason, the main reason, I have not caused you any mischief. This is his job. You are his friends. He would never forgive me were I to be the cause of any harm. And so I do not harm. And as long as he remains here, I will do no harm. But should he be kicked out or extensively punished, I will no longer feel any such obligation.”

Coulson doesn’t like being threatened. He writes down another note. “You mentioned fetishes. Does the Captain have any that might compromise him?”

“Doesn’t everyone?”

xxx

The Avengers are waiting in a conference room. They are all in civilian clothes now, and it feels like the mission is really over. Normally, they would have already left to grab something to eat, but Steve is waiting for Loki to return.

The God of Mischief enters with Agent Coulson.

Steve stands up and starts telling him that they’re all going to get pizza. He’s cut off by a firm kiss.

“Take me home please,” Loki requests.

The Captain is still stunned by the kiss. It takes a moment for the god’s words to register. “I will but after we eat.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Of course you are. You haven’t eaten in hours.”

Although he knows the Captain means well, the words still sound patronizing. “We can eat at home.”

“It’s a tradition. We always eat together after a mission.”

Loki’s eyes darken as Thor confirms Steve’s words. “Go with your playmates then. I’ll see you at home.” He turns to leave.

“Loki!” Steve didn’t want to do this. He didn’t want to use his Captain’s voice and order Loki to join them. But he wants…no, he needs the Trickster to start gaining the trust of the other Avengers. “We’re going to eat. You’re coming with us. Afterwards, I promise we’ll go home and…do that thing,” he ends lamely.

“Do you promise?” Loki asks without turning around. Steve does. The God of Mischief is unhappy and tired and sick of everyone here. And he is seriously considering disobeying. But then he notices Agent Coulson. He cannot help himself. He looks at the agent and grins. “You’ll tie me up and –“

“Yes!” Steve can feel his face reddening. That was more than he wanted everyone to know.

His words have had the desired effect, and the look on Coulson’s face is enough to lighten his mood. The Trickster turns and smiles sweetly. “As you wish, Darling.”

It is up to Tony again to get everyone moving, and they finally go.

xxx 

As soon as Steve and Loki enter their apartment, the artist pulls his lover into a deep kiss. It’s wet and hungry and full of need. “Take off your clothes,” Steve orders.

The red t-shirt comes off immediately.

“Wait.” Steve runs his hands over the god’s chest and arms. “I changed my mind.” He kisses Loki’s neck then sucks on the skin just over the carotid artery.

The god leans into it, exposing more of his neck. He closes his eyes and relishes the feel of it. His hands pull Steve’s shirt out of the waistband then slip underneath it and up the muscular back.

The artist pulls away reluctantly and takes off his shirt. “I’ve missed you, Kitten.” He unfastens Loki’s jeans and pushes them down.

The god gets the jeans completely off then stands. Steve slaps his ass and tells him to stand under the wall sconce.

The ropes are retrieved from the nightstand where they have been waiting since the morning the god was supposed to return. Steve ties Loki’s hands and snakes the rope around the wall sconce. He runs his hand over the dark hair and down the smooth back and ass. He squeezes the firm flesh before walking away to get the whip.

The leather handle feels good in his hand. While he’s there, Steve grabs the condoms and lubricant and brings them closer to the god. “Ready, Kitten?”

Loki looks at the wall. He suddenly feels nervous. “No.” His voice shakes slightly. “They asked about us. He asked about us.”

“Doom?”

The god’s head shakes. “Agent Coulson. I was…rude.”

“And Doom? Did he…Was there more than what I saw?”

“No, not that I know of.”

Steve grows concerned. “Do you want me to untie you?”

Loki’s voice is small. “Can you still love me after…?”

The artist steps between the wall and his lover. He looks into the green eyes. “After what?”

“I…I was…I let you down. I made you worry. I should have been stronger. I should have been smarter. I should have gotten away.”

“He drugged you.” Steve cups Loki’s cheek. “There was nothing you could do. I know that. And I love you. This won’t change that. Nothing will change that.” He kisses his lover gently. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“Do you not want me?”

The artist can see the fear and vulnerability in the green eyes. “Of course I want you. But I don’t want to do anything you aren’t ready for.” He reaches up and unties Loki.

“I’m sorry. I will be ready soon.” Loki will be ready when Doom is gone. He wraps his arms around Steve, runs his fingers through the blond hair. “Make love to me.”

Steve smiles and kisses him. The artist gently nudges Loki’s mouth open. And when his mouth opens it is a though he opens up his entire self. He is guided to the bed and lies down on his back. Steve’s mouth reluctantly leaves his, traveling down the god’s neck and chest just behind caressing fingers.

The Captain is careful, respectful, awed by the beauty before him. He goes slow, touching and teasing those places he knows will stimulate and entice the god. He runs his hand up the god’s thigh. That earns him a soft moan. His fingers pass through the dark pubic hair as it continues up to the stomach.

“Steve,” Loki breathes as the soldier’s mouth travels over his belly button. His hands are back in the blond hair. His cock is hard and wanting, and he spreads his legs, a silent gesture of readiness.

The artist understands and lifts himself off the bed. He removes his shoes and socks before unfastening his trousers. They come off, too, as well as the baby blue boxer shorts he’s wearing. He puts on a condom and makes a mental note that they need to buy more. He adds lubricant to his hand. He slathers it onto his cock as he looks down at the naked god. The slathering turns to massaging. He can’t help himself. Loki is so gorgeous.

The god watches him touching himself. The blond looks amazing, the look in his eyes, the movement of his body. Loki wants him, wants to feel the artist inside him. “Darling, please.”

Reluctantly, Steve stops. He moves his hand to his lover’s cock and runs his thumb in tiny circles over the tip. He hears Loki gasp. The hand moves down and fondles the god’s testicles, which causes another gasp. This one is followed by a soft moan. The artist lowers himself onto the god as his hand moves yet again. 

A finger pushes its way into the Loki ass as Steve’s tongue enters his mouth. He trembles with love. Bending his knees to allow better access, he moans as the finger works its way in and out of him. He claws at Steve’s back as another finger is added. He feels the gentle stroking inside of him, and he can’t help but move to get more of that sensation.

“More,” Loki requests. “Love me more.”

Steve quickly adds a third finger and works to prepare his lover for his entrance. He’s finding it difficult to wait. Finally, he thinks Loki is ready, and he pulls out his fingers.

“Ready, Kitten?”

Loki nods and moves his hands down to Steve’s ass. He feels the soldier’s cock against him. Slowly, slowly it enters him. His brow furrows as a wave of pleasurable discomfort passes through him. And then Steve is moving, and he feels his muscles relax. Automatically, he moves against his lover, causing more friction on his own cock as it rubs against the soldier’s stomach.

Steve kisses his lover. “I love you,” he whispers in the god’s ear. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too, Darling.”

The soldier keeps his movements slow, deep, his entire body stroking against the skin beneath him. He kisses Loki, his tongue probing as slowly and deeply as his cock. He feels and hears the god moan in his mouth. The hands on his ass are pushing him in farther. As soon as he pulls back, the hands are pushing him forward again. He takes the hint and begins to move faster.

Little whimpering noises begin coming from Loki’s throat. And then the god shifts, and a moan rips from his very depths. “Darling, yes! Oh!”

The words go straight to Steve’s pelvis, and he moves faster. His lips and tongue are again on Loki’s throat. He can feel the vibrations of every growl, every syllable, and every nonsensical utterance that comes out of the god. He’s gasping, too, now, grunting with each push. But the artist can’t get close enough. If he could, he’d melt into the body below him, cover it in a protective shell, become as necessary for the god to live as air and water.

“Oh, my love! Aaaaah.”

“I love you,” Steve breathes. “I need you. Never leave me. Never. Ever. Leave me.” And with the last word, he feels his body break, his orgasm ripping through every muscle as Loki begins to shake, seed streaming from his own cock, covering their bodies in milky-white liquid.

They cling to each other as their orgasms course through them. They cling to each other even after it’s done. Their breaths are heavy. Their hearts pound against their chests.

Steve raises his head so that he can look into Loki’s eyes. “I love you.”

“And I love you.” He runs a hand through the blond hair. “I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t.”

Doubt enters the green irises. “But if they make you choose…”

“We’ll find a way. Your brains and magic…my stubbornness and strength…They can’t stop us. They can’t stop this.” Steve gently removes himself from Loki. He throws the condom away and gets up to get a towel. He wipes the semen off of Loki then himself. The towel gets unceremoniously tossed to the floor. Then he lies on his back and pulls the Trickster closer. “Welcome home, Kitten.”

“Thank you, Darling. I hope…I hope you weren’t too disappointed.”

“Disappointed?” Once Loki explains, Steve replies, “Kitten, I don’t care that I didn’t whip you or cut you or any of the other things I said I’d do. This was better. This was intimate. This was everything I wanted.”

Loki is relieved. He wraps his arm around Steve. “When is your next public engagement?”

It seems like an odd question. “I don’t know. Why?”

“I have unfinished business, and I want it obvious that you are not involved.”

Steve is suddenly nervous. “Please don’t go after Doom.”

“He must pay for what he did. He will pay for what he did.”

“It won’t help anyone.”

“It will help me.”

“Loki…”

“Hush. We will speak no more of it.” He looks into the clear blue eyes of the artist and smiles. “I love you, Steve Rogers.”

“I love you back.”

Loki nestles his head next to Steve’s shoulder and sighs contentedly. He is safe. He is happy. And soon Doom will be no more.


	41. To Eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki repays Doom then makes dinner for the Avengers as a thank you.
> 
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Bruce & Phil  
>  **Explicit Content:** Oral Sex

Loki assures Steve that he is perfectly fine, but the Captain insists on taking the day off to spend time together. The god refuses and reminds the hero why he was on Hydra’s island in the first place. 

“S.H.I.E.L.D. needs you to stop their plans. I did not go through _that_ for you to ignore the information I was able to attain.”

“There are other people, agents who can do that.”

“I didn’t get it for them.” He straightens Steve’s collar. “I got it for you.” Loki looks into blue eyes full of concern and openness. “I need you to be where people see you. I need everyone to know you are here in New York or at least in this country.”

“You’re going after Doom.”

“It is my right.”

The Captain is getting angry and, yes, a little scared. “No, it isn’t. This isn’t Asgard, Loki. We have laws.”

“I may not have been born here, but I do know that Midgard has no single, unifying government. There are no laws, none that will touch him.”

Steve has no answer to that. “Please don’t.”

“It is who I am, Darling.”

He has one last card to play. “I’ll have to tell S.H.I.E.L.D.”

Loki laughs. “And what could they do? How could they stop me? Your eyes have more power over me than all of their weapons and technology. Your lips would stop me before their entire might ever could.”

Steve kisses the god, hoping his lips really will have the power to stop the inevitable.

The Trickster pulls away. “Go to work, Darling. Save the world.” He smiles. “Perhaps I will surprise you and do nothing but watch television and eat junk food.”

“Really?”

“Really,” the Liesmith replies.

“I’ll call you later. Or we can meet for lunch.”

“You should have lunch with Agent Coulson. He seemed upset by my answers yesterday…particularly about our relationship. I think he may have a crush on you.”

Steve chuckles. “He doesn’t. It’s a hero-worship thing. I’m sure he’s just upset to learn that I’m just a regular guy.”

“You are anything but a ‘regular guy’.” Loki kisses his artist. “Now go before I rip your clothes off.”

Steve leaves reluctantly and heads to S.H.I.E.L.D. on his motorcycle. He doesn’t notice the raven that follows him or how it disappears as journalists accost him at the entrance of the government building with questions about the Latverian dictator.

xxx

Doctor Doom is meeting with his Cabinet in the large conference room of his Presidential home. They are discussing the events of the past couple of days. And though none of the Secretaries will openly condemn his actions, he can feel the silent judgment. He sits back, fingers pressed together under his chin, watching them in the afternoon light.

The room is silent. It has been silent for some time.

“Hello, Victor.”

Doctor Doom quickly turns his chair around. He stands as soon as he sees the Trickster.

It is a strange sight, the dictator in his grey metal tensely facing the relaxed god wearing a dark blue business suit and white shirt.

“Miss me?”

Doom reaches into his cloak and pulls out a syringe. He’s been waiting for the god to show up and is ready. Unfortunately for him, he isn’t exactly fast.

Loki levitates the syringe out of Doom’s grasp. It is still coming towards him when the dictator yells for his guards. With a wave of his hand, the Trickster changes the incoming guards and the Cabinet members into sheep while the chemical lands safely in his other hand.

“Thank you. No doubt this will come in handy.” He toasts Doom with the syringe before putting it into his breast pocket.

“Guards!” the dictator yells again. He is answered only by the sounds of baaing.

“Your sheep are harmless, Victor. There is only you and I.”

“What do you want?”

“Revenge,” Loki replies simply.

“It wasn’t personal.”

“Of course it was. You don’t dishonor my brother unless it’s personal.”

“Is that why you’re angry? Come on, Loki. It’s no secret you and your brother are estranged. You don’t care if I dishonor him.”

“He’s family. Of course I care. But you’re right, that’s not really why I’m here.” He begins to walk around the table towards the window on the other side. “You used me. You used me to get to Captain America, to lure him here so you could hurt him. You took away my power in order to accomplish it. Did you really think there would be no consequence?”

Doctor Doom is looking from the door to the god’s back and wondering which he has a better chance of reaching. “Honestly, I thought you’d all be dead.”

“Then you are a bigger fool than I took you for.” Loki turns and gazes at the masked man in the green cape. “I almost pity you, but you are undeserving of such considerations.”

“What are you going to do to me?”

“Something poetic,” he assures his enemy.

Doctor Doom grabs a chair and throws it at the god.

Loki bats it away. “Time to join your flock,” he tells the man rushing out the door. And now Loki is the only human. The rest are sheep. “Like lambs to the slaughter,” he observes quietly as he watches the grey one that is still trying to run away.

xxx

“I was surprised to get your call. I guess it was a good thing Coulson already had lunch plans.”

“Indeed,” Loki replies to his lover. “And how wonderful that you were able to join us, Natasha.”

The spy shrugs. “It’s really you joining us. I was there when Cap asked Coulson. We decided to go to lunch instead.”

“No matter,” the god says. “I get the pleasure of both of you now.”

Natasha sees very little sincerity in his eyes. “What did you do this morning?” she asks.

“Oh, nothing exciting. I watched a government meeting thing. It was rather boring, so I eventually changed it. How was your morning, Darling?”

Steve takes a drink of his soda. “Once I got passed the reporters, it was fine. I don’t remember the press being that aggressive.”

“Because they weren’t,” the red-head says.

Their food is brought to them – burgers and fries all around.

Loki tells them that he’d like to do something for the Avengers, to thank them for the rescue. After Steve asks him if there is something in particular he wants to do, the god tells them that he’d like to make them dinner. “Would tomorrow night be too soon?”

The Captain thinks it’s a great idea. The spy is a little apprehensive, but this time there doesn’t seem to be any deception in the god’s eyes. Eventually, she agrees it would be very nice and doesn’t see a problem with holding it the next night.

“Wonderful.” He begins ticking off people on his fingers – Steve, Natasha, Clint, Thor, Tony, Bruce (six) plus himself (seven) and Coulson and Fury (nine). Oh, and Pepper (ten). Thor is no longer seeing Jane, so she does not need to be counted. “Is Coulson or Fury married?”

Natasha answers. “Coulson is seeing a cellist in Portland. Fury is divorced. His son and daughter live with their mom.”

“Really?” Steve answers. He still finds the concept of divorce a bit foreign. Back in his day, most people got married for life. It was a true commitment. Divorce was really rare. Now it seems to be the norm.

“Really.”

“Ten it is, then,” Loki says.

“I’m glad you’re inviting Phil,” Steve tells him. “He seems to think you were threatening him yesterday.”

“Mmm. Probably because I was.” The god begins to explain that particular part of the interrogation but then realizes he’s making it too complicated. He starts over. “I essentially let him know that as long as I am with you I am not a threat and that he would not like the consequences if that changed.”

“Subtlety really isn’t your strong suit, is it,” Natasha notes.

“Not when I know what I want.”

xxx

Bruce and Phil sit in a small booth at a little Greek place.

“Thanks, Bruce,” the agent begins.

When Steve asked Phil to lunch, he told the Captain that he already had lunch plans with Bruce. He was lying, but Bruce covered for him and pretended that it was true.

“Is there a reason you’re avoiding Steve?” 

“Why would you ask that?”

The scientist sighs. “I know you, Phil. Steve fell off his pedestal, didn’t he.”

“Nosedived,” he replies with his hand plummeting towards the table in illustration. “I just…Loki? Really?”

“Is it Loki, or is it that he’s seeing anyone at all?”

Phil thinks. “If it was a nice girl, someone with the same values he has, I’d be okay with it.”

That makes the scientist pause. “How do you even know what his values are? The whole time we were together, you never wanted to hear anything against him or anything that might have sullied your image of him.”

The agent looks down at his hands. “About that…I’m sorry about how it ended.”

“It’s fine, Phil. I’m over it. I’m not an easy man to-”

“Don’t,” he says as he reaches over and puts his hand over the doctor’s. “It wasn’t you.”

Bruce laughs at that and moves his hand away. “Right. The old ‘It’s-not-you-It’s-me.’ line. But you’re not changing the subject that easy, Philly. Would anyone really be good enough for Captain America in your eyes?”

“Sure.”

“You’re a bad liar, Agent.” He looks at the man most would call average-looking and sees the courage and strength he came to cherish. Bruce had often wondered why Coulson had chosen him and not Captain America, but he soon realized that Phil’s love for the Captain was the kind a kid has for a father. It was hero-worship pure and simple. “I realize you are not a fan of Loki what with him having stabbed you and all. But you should see them together.”

Phil scowls. “Loki is the enemy. It’s going to take a lot more to change that than one mission.”

“He said he meant not to kill you.”

“Well, of course he did. That’s what Steve probably wanted to hear.” He moves back while his plate gets put in front of him. The agent grabs his fork and begins shifting his food around, poking and prodding it the way he always does. It’s one of the things Bruce misses. “I just can’t stand the thought of that…Trickster having his way with the Captain.”

Bruce smiles. “Actually, it’s Steve having his way with Loki. Don’t look at me like that. It was pretty clear to everyone that Steve is the alpha male in that relationship.”

Agent Coulson looks at the scientist incredulously. “Really. I’m sorry, but I have a hard time believing that.”

The Avenger tells Coulson about some of the things he witnessed. He talks about the plane ride home, how Loki followed whatever Steve said. He does not tell the agent about the time in the warehouse when Loki chained Captain America to the chair. Although in the end, Steve was able to stop the god then, too.

Phil listens, but the words aren’t having much effect.

Finally, Bruce asks, “Haven’t you noticed how much happier Steve has been?”

“What do you mean?”

The doctor sighs. “He was angry, Philly. He was, to take a phrase from Tony, wound tighter than a virgin at an adult film convention.” That makes the agent laugh. “And I should know. Anger management issues, remember?”

“I knew he was having some difficulty adjusting. Who wouldn’t? But angry?”

Bruce nods. “Yes. Very. He’s happier now, a lot more relaxed.” He can tell Phil is tense and not receptive to what he’s saying. “Okay. We can change the subject now. Tell me about that cellist. Jackie, right? I hate her,” he says with a smile.

Phil smiles back, the look both happy and sad. “It’s been kinda rough…long distance relationships and all. But Tony has been great about letting me use his planes to go see her.”

“I’m glad. You deserve some happiness, Philly.”

“So do you, Doc. I really hope you find it.”

xxx

Steve and Loki go to Chinatown for dinner. The god is getting better with the chopsticks and doesn’t drop much food anymore. They talk sparingly, preferring to enjoy the comfortable silence. The Captain does let Loki know that everyone got his invitation and will be there tomorrow night.

“Thank you for doing that.”

“Well, if we’re all going to share you openly, I suppose I must make some effort…if for no other reason than to ease your burden.”

“And people say you only think of yourself.”

They fall back into comfortable silence, breaking it only to talk to the waiter or when Steve tries to get the god to tell him what he has planned for tomorrow night.

“Mmm. Anticipation is a gift…full of endless possibilities. It is often better than the actual event. I would not wish to ruin that for you. Embrace it, Darling. Hold it dear. Let it roll over your tongue and flow through your veins until you quake with it.”

Steve swallows. Thoughts of tongues and veins and quaking fill his mind. He motions to the waiter to bring the check. He needs to get Loki home now.

xxx

As soon as the door closes, Steve pulls the god against him and begins kissing his neck. “You’re going to make me quake, Loki. You’re going to roll over my tongue and flow over my skin.”

Loki’s breath catches as his blood flow courses downward. Steve continues to nip and suck at the place just behind his ear. It renders him speechless. His hands grab hold of his lover’s shoulders. All he can do is try to breathe and stand and close his eyes to concentrate on the sensations the artist is producing in him.

Steve pulls away and takes off his shirt.

Green eyes travel over the perfect torso. “I want to taste you.” He says it without thinking, surprising himself with the words.

The artist smiles. He takes Loki’s hand and leads him to the kitchen. Steve lets go and leans his back against the counter. “Then taste me.”

The god walks slowly towards his lover. He looks from the golden hair, down to the impossibly blue eyes, to the full lips, to the strong shoulders and hard nipples, down the washboard abs to the waistband of the black trousers. He wants to cry from the beauty, to freeze the moment, to pledge his life and body to this Midgardian god.

“Relishing the anticipation, Kitten?”

“Yes,” he breathes. And then he closes the distance, and his mouth is over his lover’s. And his tongue and his teeth are working at Steve’s lips.

The artist pushes him gently away. “Slow down, Kitten. We have all night. I’m not going anywhere.”

Loki takes a breath and then another. He leans in and kisses the tip of Steve’s nose. Then he kisses the left cheekbone, causing the blue eyes to close. He kisses the eyelid next and then the cheek. The god moves to the Captain’s jaw line. Tongue and lips trace the edge of the bone to the very front of the chin and up the other side. He tastes the neck as the Captain’s chest continues to move steadily with each breath.

The god pauses, runs his fingers down the smooth chest. His thumb passes over one of the nipples. He notices the chest falter slightly and knows what he wants to taste next. His lips surround the slightly darker flesh, his tongue enjoying the hardness of it. He feels hands in his hair, encouraging hands.

“Kitten. My beautiful Kitten.”

Loki continues down the Captain’s body until he finally ends up on his knees. Looking up at his lover, his hands work at unfastening the trousers.

Black boxers.

“Are these new?”

Steve shrugs. “Thought I’d branch out a bit.”

“I like them. But I prefer them off.” He carefully eases them down until they fall to the floor. Loki licks his lips as he gazes at the artist’s engorged cock surrounded by dark blond hair. He places his hands on Steve’s hips then looks up into the blue eyes. The tip of his tongue strokes the tip of the artist’s dick.

The artist’s mouth opens as he inhales from the sensation. He’s breathing from his mouth now in an effort to control his body. It’s difficult, especially when Loki’s tongue teases with short licks followed by long, slow ones. And then the god’s mouth engulfs him, and he can’t help but moan. One hand is in Loki’s hair. The other is grasping the edge of the counter for support.

Slowly, slowly Loki moves his lips up and down Steve’s shaft. The artist watches him as he works. Sometimes the eyes are closed, the brow furrowed in concentration and sensual bliss. Other times the green eyes look up at him, taunting, defiant, daring him not to enjoy this, not to cry out, not to want more. But the artist does enjoy it, and he does moan with every three or four breaths, and he definitely wants more.

One hand moves away from the soldier’s hip and caresses the testicles. Steve’s pelvis begins to move as he holds the Trickster’s head in place. He’s taking over the pace, moving faster with each forward thrust.

“Taste me, Kitten. Swallow me. Choke on me.”

The hand that remained on Steve’s hip moves away and slips into the god’s pants. He begins to stroke himself. Loki is moaning and growling, knowing the vibrations will travel up his lover’s cock. It causes the soldier to thrust faster, and the god’s hand begins to move against his own cock with a desperation born of desire.

Steve is moving with singular determination, his cock appearing and disappearing between Loki’s lips, until he quakes with his release, his seed filling the god’s mouth until it begins to dribble out. He pushes Loki away and onto the ground. He immediately joins his lover there and unfastens the pants hiding hand and cock. The artist pulls the hand away and immediately takes Loki completely into his mouth.

The Trickster moans loudly. He will not last long, not when he’s being sucked so thoroughly. He feels hands moving up the inside of his shirt. And now he is writhing on the ground, the pleasure overriding his senses. His back arches. He’s the one quaking now as Steve swallows the semen that is pulsing out of him.

Loki closes his eyes then feels Steve’s lips on his. They kiss there on the kitchen floor for a while before the Captain pulls up his boxer shorts and trousers and heads to the bathroom.

After brushing their teeth and going through the normal sleep preparations, they lie in bed. Loki’s fingers play in Steve’s hair.

The artist gives his lover a light kiss. “As good as the anticipation was, I think I preferred the actual thing this time.”

The god hums his agreement. “The anticipation made it sweeter,” he notes. “But dinner isn’t sex. And there will be eight other souls besides ours tomorrow night.”

“Are you nervous?”

Loki gives a sleepy smile. “You took care of that for tonight. Though tomorrow may be another story,” he confesses.

Steve turns on the t.v., and they watch silently until it is late enough to sleep.

xxx

Johnny Storm is hitting on this hot brunette at the trendy new cocktail bar on the Upper West Side when his phone buzzes. He glances at the screen. It’s a text message from his sister with an address for him to meet her at. A second message comes through as he’s reading the first one. “Official f4 business,” it reads.

Johnny feels a mixture of disappointment and anticipation. Well, if he has to abandon his goal of getting into the girls pants, at least it’s for a good cause. Or it sure as hell better be.

He asks for the girl’s number. She writes it and her name on a napkin and kisses it, leaving lipstick lips underneath the digits. He smiles as he takes the gift. “Thank you…” He looks at the napkin. “…Ava. Ava?” The girl even has a hot name. Pained disappointment appears on his face. “I’ll call you soon, Ava.”

He leaves the bar and waits to get his sports car from the valet. The address is in SoHo, far enough to drive.

It takes a while to find a space, but he eventually does. When he gets to the address, though, it looks abandoned. The windows are completely dark.

Johnny decides to try the door. To his surprise, it’s unlocked. This feels like a trap, so he goes in slowly, ready to use his power at a moment’s notice. (The thought of waiting for the others never enters his mind.)

Inside is completely different. It is warm, inviting. A large table, or several tables pushed together, is in the middle of the space. Linens and place settings are arranged perfectly.

“Hello!” he calls.

“In the kitchen,” a voice responds. He doesn’t recognize it, but it doesn’t sound threatening.

Johnny shrugs and spots a table off to the side with wine and beer. “Don’t mind if I do,” he says quietly to himself and grabs a beer.

Walking into the kitchen, he sees a very tall man with dark hair wearing a dark blue suit and a white apron.

“Something sure smells good,” Johnny remarks.

“Thank you. I was wondering when you’d get here,” the man says as he turns around. He stops and stares. “What in the nine realms did you do to your hair?”

Johnny’s hand immediately flies to the top of his head. He feels the short cut he’s worn for quite some time now. “Nothing. Why?”

Green eyes narrow and look him over critically.

There is something not correct about the man who has entered Loki’s kitchen. He looks like Steve, but things are off. The hair is the obvious difference. But the eyes are not as open, are even a bit cocky. The mouth is not quite the same, either. There is a cockiness to it, too. The muscles are less pronounced. And the clothes are, well, they are not a style the Captain would normally wear.

“You are not Steve Rogers.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Who are you? Why do you wear his face?”

The head tilts, and the body takes on a defiant aspect. “Hey, this is my face. I was born with it.”

“Who are you?” Loki asks again. “And what are you doing here?”

“The name’s Johnny. Johnny Storm,” he says as though Loki should recognize him. “The Human Torch? And I’m here, ‘cause my sister texted me to meet her here. Who are you?”

A voice comes from the main room. “Loki?”

“In the kitchen,” the god yells for the second time that night.

Steve enters, the real Steve, and stops as soon as he sees the unexpected visitor. They stare at each other. 

“Huh,” Johnny utters.

“Loki? What’s going on?”

“I’m honestly not sure. Steve, this is Johnny Storm. Mr. Storm, this is Captain Steve Rogers.”

“It’s like looking into a mirror, only one that makes you look like you’re from the 40s,” Johnny says. He smiles. “You’re a very handsome man, Captain Rogers, if I do say so myself.”

Steve replies, “We must have a common ancestor…or a more recent relative.” He looks at the young man in front of him. “Johnny Storm. Human Torch, right?”

Johnny breaks into a grin. “Yeah! Exactly. See?” he asks turning to the dark-haired man.

“You know of this man?” Loki asks.

“He’s like a younger, poorer Tony Stark only without the smarts,” the Captain replies. “Got his powers in space after some accident. What are you doing here, Mr. Storm?”

“My sister told me to meet her here. And you can call me Johnny,…Cap.” He’s giddy with excitement.

Steve gives Loki a confused look. “Did you invite the Fantastic 4?”

“Hardly. I don’t even know what a Fantastic 4 is.”

The Captain realizes that the other members of that team will probably be showing up soon. “Stay here,” he tells Loki. He points to Johnny. “You, follow me.” He walks back out to the main dining room.

Tony and Pepper are arriving just as the look-alikes and the god leave the kitchen. “Whoah, double trouble,” the billionaire notes. “Johnny, what are you doing here?”

Before Johnny can answer, Thor walks in. And of course he notes the similarities in the two men. The hotshot mentions the text message when a large man in a trenchcoat and hat comes in followed closely by Bruce, Natasha, and Clint.

“What the hell?” Ben Grimm says when he sees everyone.

“Ben, thank God,” Johnny says when he recognizes the man made of orange rock. “Do you know what the hell is going on?”

“Reed called and told me to meet him here.”

Loki’s voice rings out. “So there will be four of you?”

“Yeah.”

“Fine.” The Trickster turns to the table and elongates it, making it fit two more place settings on either side. “Do everyone get some beer or wine and have a seat. The ends are reserved for Steve and Director Fury. Everyone else may sit where they choose.” He leaves them to check on dinner.

Tony is the first to speak after that, noting that Steve and Johnny could be twins and that Steve may want to put any twin-related fantasies out of Loki’s mind. The super soldier scowls and tries to get to the reason why the Fantastic 4 would be coming here.

Natasha walks to the table with Bruce and Pepper, and they each get a glass of wine before sitting at the table. Johnny joins them, sitting next to Natasha and smiling flirtatiously. Clint grabs a beer and sits on the other side of them. He figures it should be amusing to watch the Black Widow shoot the young upstart down.

When the others move to follow their lead, Director Fury, Agent Coulson, Doctor Reed Richards, and Susan Storm walk in. Loki emerges a moment later with two baskets of bread.

“Doom is missing,” Director Fury tells them. “He’s been missing since yesterday. Doctor Richards brought this to my attention. He seems to think S.H.I.E.L.D. had something to do with it. I tried to assure him that we didn’t, but he doesn’t seem to believe me. Anyone care to shed some light?” His eye is looking directly at the God of Mischief.

Loki walks up to the scientist with the grey temples and holds out his hand. “Hello. I am Loki, God of Mischief.” They shake hands after Doctor Reed introduces himself. He goes to the blond woman, asks her name, and kisses her hand after she replies. “Ms. Storm, so very nice to meet you. Please, stay for dinner. There is plenty of food, and you and your companions are most welcome. We can discuss your concerns as we eat.”

Steve walks up to Sue. “Ms. Storm, I’m Captain Steve Rogers.”

Her eyes grow large at just how much he looks like her brother. “You could be twins.”

Tony immediately says, “Don’t get any ideas, Loki.”

“Why do you keep saying that?” Johnny asks, afraid of the answer.

Everyone ignores him. Instead they introduce themselves to each other. Tony can’t help but make a comment about Hulk being cooler than The Thing. Bruce tries to stay out of the resulting argument.

The first course is a Greek salad with cucumber, feta cheese, tomatoes, and oregano in a red wine and olive oil dressing. The conversation is about how Dr. Richards became aware of Victor von Doom’s disappearance. The Avengers don’t even pretend to be concerned about the dictator’s safety when the possibility of foul play is brought up. However, each one sneaks a glance at Loki who listens passively and attentively at the speaker who calls himself Mr. Fantastic.

The second course is a stew served over rice. When Pepper asks what it is, the cook tells her it is Lamb Stew – a recipe he recently acquired. The conversation returns to Doom, and the Avengers are directly accused of the man’s disappearance.

“We all know Captain America tried to kill him once already,” Reed ends.

Several voices speak at once. “I never tried – “ 

“You have some nerve – “ 

“Did you really just – “

“I can’t believe – “

“Please, everyone,” Loki says, trying to calm them down. “There is no need to treat our guest so rudely.” He turns to the leader of the Fantastic 4. “Victor von Doom is dead. And I can assure you, the Avengers had nothing to do with it.”

“Loki? You promised.”

“I did no such thing,” he assures Steve. “And I am sorry, but it had to be done.”

“So you killed him,” Dr. Richards says in a very self-congratulatory voice.

“No.”

“But you just said he was dead,” The Thing notes.

“Yes.” Loki takes a sip of wine and a bite of the stew.

After a moment of confused silence, Steve asks, “Loki, what did you do?”

The God of Mischief looks into the blue eyes and says, “I turned him, his cabinet, and a few of his guards into sheep.” He smiles and takes another bite of his stew.

The clatter of several spoons dropping fills the air.

Johnny looks around. “I don’t get it.”

His sister explains. “Sheep meat is called lamb.”

Johnny’s eyes get big and his hand clasps over his mouth.

“Oh, don’t be absurd,” Loki admonishes. “You are not eating him. How would that be poetic? No. I walked them to a nearby kitchen where they feed the poor. They were butchered and turned into stew there. This is their recipe. Quite good isn’t it?” No one answers. “Anyway, he and his government finally fed his people. Based on what I witnessed, it was probably the most they had ever done for their people. See? Now that is poetic.”

“Ho-ly shit,” Tony says. “I don’t know whether to laugh or be disgusted.”

“Neither,” Fury commands. “Your actions left a power vacuum in Latveria. Things are going to get very bad very soon.”

Loki rolls his eyes. “I’m sure your government will quickly install someone that they will come to hate. That is what you do, isn’t it?”

Natasha nods her hesitant agreement.

Bruce can’t help himself. “Tony said he’d run Latveria. Make him President.”

The Avengers all laugh. Fury and Richards are not amused.

The Captain is the first to sober up. “Dr. Richards, I’m sorry this happened.” He pauses. “No, actually, I’m not sorry this happened. Doom was a bad guy. He was a tyrant to his people, and he’s been helping Hydra try to overthrow our government. I am sorry that it was Loki who had to do it.” He looks the other team’s leader straight in the eye. “Your actions created Doom, gave him more power. You should have dealt with it. You didn’t. So we did.” He looks around at the other members of the Fantastic 4. “Now you’re welcome to stay and finish this amazing dinner that Loki has prepared for us.”

Natasha adds, “A dinner, it should be noted, to thank us for rescuing him from Doctor Doom.”

Tony speaks next. “Doom kidnapped and tortured Loki then sent the video to taunt us. We knew going in it was a trap, but we went in anyway.”

Bruce continues. “And it wasn’t easy. There were soldiers waiting for us as soon as we got to the city. They were everywhere. But we knew it was the right thing to do.”

“We almost didn’t make it out,” Clint says. “Natasha was shot. She almost died. Loki saved her.”

Thor picks it up. “Believe me when I tell you my brother showed Doom mercy. If this were Asgard, he would have been kept alive while beasts chewed on his flesh. And that would be considered a light punishment.”

Steve ends it. “Doom is gone, no longer a threat. And for that, you should be thanking us. You should be thanking him,” he says looking at Loki. He puts his hand on his lover’s knee and nods. He looks back at Fury. “I’m sorry you’ll have to deal with the political fallout from this, but you can’t tell me this isn’t better. With Doom gone, Hydra’s going to have a harder time getting the weapons to carry out its plans.”

“You’re right,” Fury says. He looks at Loki. “I don’t agree with what you did. I still think you’re a dangerous son of a bitch who has no business being on Earth much less with Captain Rogers. If it were up to me, you’d be in chains back on Asgard. But we had a deal, and I don’t break deals.”

“So you’re going to do nothing?” Reed asks.

“Richard,” Susan admonishes. “We may not agree with what they did, but it’s done.”

“But no trial…no punishment of any kind?”

Loki replies. “This was in Latveria. Neither S.H.I.E.L.D. nor the United States government has any jurisdiction there. And how would you prove it exactly?”

“You confessed.”

“I’m the Liesmith. I’ve confessed to many things. But if you’d like to pursue it, please go to Latveria and tell them your story. See if any of them believes you. See if any of them cares. See if they can get me back there and hold me long enough to pass judgment.”

“Well I say good riddance,” Ben says. Johnny agrees and asks how he can become an Avenger.

“I don’t believe this,” Dr. Richards spits.

Sue touches his cheek. “Reed, he hasn’t been the Victor we knew in a very long time. All he’s done since the event is cause pain and hardship. I hate to say it, but maybe this was for the best.”

“He was my friend.”

“He was my friend, too. But he stopped being our friend a long time ago. Or do I have to remind you how he tried to kill us, too…and how we almost killed him ourselves.”

Reed shakes his head and stares at the stew and rice left on his plate.

“Hey, Stark, is it true you got the new McLaren MP4-12C?” Johnny asks.

Tony smiles. “It’s in Malibu. If you’re ever in the neighborhood, I’ll let you take it for a test drive.”

“Awesome,” he says and smiles at Natasha. “You can come with me. There’s nothing like driving around in a fast car to get the heart pumping.”

Black Widow smiles at him. She puts her hand on his knee and squeezes. He smiles back at first until the squeeze turns into a vice and he cries out in pain.

Ben laughs at the young playboy-wannabe and then asks for seconds of the stew.

Loki happily obliges.


	42. To Re-Acquaint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve punishes Loki for what happened at dinner. An old war buddy visits Captain America.
> 
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Bondage, Cutting, Beating, Spanking (paddle), Anal Sex

There has been a strained silence between Steve and Loki since everyone else left dinner. The god felt it immediately but wanted to give the Captain time to process what he had learned. The hope was that it would pass, that Steve would understand why Loki needed to get rid of Doom.

It’s raining when they get on Steve’s motorcycle to head home. And by the time they arrive, they are both soaked. Loki immediately goes to grab his favorite pajama pants and t-shirt, but he is stopped by a hand on his upper arm.

“I’m disappointed,” Steve says, his hair and face wet from the rain.

“I am sorry that I am the cause, but it is who I am.”

“You put me and the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. in a very awkward position.”

“And you all put me in a very dangerous one.” Loki can feel Steve’s grip tighten on his arm. “He tried to hurt you. He did hurt Natasha. He took away my power. Was I supposed to do nothing?”

“You were supposed to let us handle it.”

“Handle it how exactly?” He sees the flicker of doubt in the blue eyes. But then they harden once more.

“You contradicted me in front of everyone.”

“I corrected you.”

The Captain backhands him across the cheek. Loki growls in response. Steve drags him to the far wall and pushes him against it, his hand on the god’s throat. “Bad Kitty.”

Loki hisses.

Captain Rogers turns him around, the god’s face and chest pressed against the wall. He can feel the Captain pressed up against his back.

“Bad Kitty,” Steve spits in Loki’s ear.

The God of Mischief struggles against him. A growling hissing is coming from his throat. He’s pulled away from the wall before he’s slammed into it again.

“Keep struggling, Kitten. You know how much I love it when you do.”

Loki stops, his breathing heavy. “What is this?”

“You know what this is. And I don’t care if you’re ready or not. You’re going to take it. You’re going to like it. And you’re not going to say a damn thing. And do you know why?”

“Why?” the god asks, his heart pounding in his chest.

“Because this is what you want, you sick, perverted, beautiful Kitten. You want me to hurt you. You want me to fuck you,” Steve says as he begins shifting his body, rubbing against the god. “You want me to make you feel, to make you moan and scream, to make you come so hard you won’t be able to move or think or do anything but worship me and my cock.” He licks Loki’s ear. “And then I’m going to fuck your mouth. I’m going to fuck all of those pretty words out of you.”

Loki closes his eyes, feels his body crying out for everything the Captain is promising. “Yes. Please.”

“So you admit that’s what you want, you sick bastard?”

“Yes,” he chokes out. “All of it. I want all of it. I want all of you. Please.”

“Then stay here,” the Captain orders.

The Trickster does. His eyes remain closed. His body is pressed against the wall. Suddenly he’s turned around. Strong hands rip off his shirt and jacket then tie his hands together. He’s turned back around to face the wall, and the rope is tied up around the wall sconce, lifting his arms above his head. He is nervous, and it is glorious. And then his world darkens as a handkerchief is tied around his eyes. His heart picks up speed. Loki has to remind himself that this is Steve, that this is safe, that the hands forcing off his trousers are those of the man he loves and trusts. And then there is nothing.

Loki waits in darkness and silence. It takes a while before his brain works well enough to remember this game. “Darling?”

Nothing.

“Steve?”

Still nothing.

“Captain?” he asks in a small voice. “Sir?” Loki feels a sharp pain down his left shoulder blade that makes him gasp. Then there is a warm wetness underneath that. The next cut is at a downward angle. The next goes upward.

Steve says nothing, and Loki knows better than to ask. He takes the pain, feels it flood over him and wash away the doubt and hatred.

The god tries to map each cut in his head. ‘MINE’. Loki smiles. Yes, he is the Captain’s once more. The sharpness is gone. Now only the dullness of the existing cuts remains. He waits for the next activity.

Soft lips press against the back of Loki’s neck. “Tell me, Kitten, do you want Johnny Storm to fuck you?”

“No, my Darling. I only want you.”

“Do you want us both to fuck you?”

“You are all I need, all I want.”

“Why don’t I believe you?”

Loki is frightened. He needs Steve to believe him. “I don’t know. I don’t want him. He’s arrogant and self-absorbed. He’s not you. His eyes are not yours. His body is not yours. He is young and brash, and I doubt he has any creativity at all. Not like you, my Darling. He could never be an artist like you.”

There is only silence.

“Please,” the god moans. “Please believe me.”

“You’re the Liesmith. You lie. It’s who you are.”

“You want a lie? Fine. Then I want to fuck him. I want to fuck him silly.” He feels a sharp blow to his lower right side that makes him hit the wall. It feels like a fist. “I want to fuck him in the ass and watch my seed spill out of him.” Another hit, this time on the left. This one makes him groan. “I want to hear him beg for my cock, to plead to touch it and taste it and feel it inside of him.” Three hits, harder, alternating sides. “I want him!”

“Enough! No more talking.”

The wait is excruciating. Loki is tempted to talk just to feel something, to know Steve is still there. He’s just about to when the Captain asks another question.

“That really wasn’t Doom we were eating?”

“No. it was from a local butcher. Doom and his men…his sheep stayed in Latveria. I swear.” He’s rewarded with a soft touch down his right side.

“It’s still kind of gruesome.”

It is not a question, and so Loki says nothing. He feels the hand travel lower and move to the front. It’s almost at his cock, and he can feel pre-come dribble out at the anticipation of the touch. But then the hand slides away and leaves entirely. Loki whimpers in disappointment.

There is a hard slap against his ass. It is firm and flat and must be the paddle. Loki sighs and relaxes before tensing up again to await the next hit. This one is harder and makes his entire ass tingle. He moans, resting his forehead on the wall. The third hit makes him grunt.

“Coulson kept looking at us. Did you notice?”

Loki shakes his head. His voice is too busy groaning to answer properly.

“He looks at me like I’m supposed to be the Second Coming, and I’m not.”

The words confuse the god. He doesn’t know what they mean only that Steve is upset by it. This is emphasized by the paddle striking his ass again and again, forcing him into the wall.

“What the hell does he want from me?! Why can’t he just…”

Loki moans with the next strike. He’s sure his ass must be completely red by now. Then he hears the paddle drop.

Steve’s voice is quieter now. “They all want something.” There is a long pause. “Even you.”

The god feels tears run down his face. He feels horrid and guilty. “I’m sorry,” he breathes.

“Ssssh.”

Loki feels a hand in his hair. It is gentle at first, caressing. But then it yanks his head to the side, and Steve is biting and sucking at his exposed neck. The Captain’s foot forces his legs farther apart.

“I’ll give you what you want, Kitten,” Steve whispers in his ear. “I’ll give you everything you want.”

The Trickster is left again. He hears the condom wrapper and the lubricant. His heart threatens to jump out of his chest. He is entered without any warning, making him cry out unexpectedly. Loki is worked from the inside then left then breached again. He can feel Steve’s fingers separating, preparing him for what he really wants.

The fingers leave very quickly. The god’s hips are grabbed. He feels the soldier’s cock against him, feels it slowly enter. He moans, unsure whether to push into or out of the thrust. It was never his decision to make. And it becomes moot as Steve suddenly pushes the entire length into him.

“Captain!”

“That’s right,” the soldier says as he begins to slowly move in and out. “I’m your Captain. We do things my way. Isn’t that right.”

“Yes.”

“Yes what.”

“Yes, Sir!”

“Damn straight.”

Loki can only hang there as Steve begins to move faster. His head is swimming. His cock is leaking profusely. He’s going to be coming soon, too soon. And then the Captain brushes up against his prostate, and Loki is screaming his name as his seed shoots against the wall. He shakes against the ropes.

“That didn’t take long,” Steve says as he continues his thrusts. “But I’m not through with you.” His hand strokes Loki’s hip and moves forward to the now-flaccid cock.

The Trickster moans as the soldier begins yanking on his dick in time to the thrusts. He’s being stroked both inside and out, and it is almost too much. His cock has other ideas, though, and begins to react to the attention. And Steve has once again found his prostate. Loki begins moaning, moving his body back and forth into the Captain’s hand and dick. Each stroke renews the fire within him.

“That’s right, Loki. I’m giving you what you want.” His thumb glides along the tip of the god’s cock, creating a reaction that makes him smile. “You like that, don’t you. You like when I abuse you. Answer me!”

“Yes!” Loki replies as his desire increases. He pushes back against the Captain’s body then immediately drives forward, forcing his cock against the hand that’s wrapped around it. 

“It’s all you, Kitten.”

The Captain has become still. Only Loki is moving, his ass sliding up and down Steve’s length as he thrusts into the strong hand. “Please.”

“Please what.”

“Please, Sir.”

“Hold still, Kitten.”

Loki stops. His lips mash against each other in an effort to keep down the sounds in his throat. It doesn’t work. His whimpers of frustration can be heard in the silence that surrounds him.

Steve’s hands move to his chest and begin pinching his nipples. His cries become louder. He feels the soldier’s cock slide out of him then roughly enter again. Loki moans. It happens again and again, slow, deliberate, excruciatingly pleasurable. Fingers enter his mouth, and he tastes his own semen on the artist’s fingers.

“Suck.”

The god obeys, licking and swallowing and suckling the fingers as Steve continues his hard, slow thrusts.

The other hand travels down to his testicles, begins to fondle them. The fingers brush against his cock every now and then, teasing it mercilessly.

Loki can feel another orgasm coming. He begins to moan, the fingers muffling the sound.

“Not yet, Kitten.”

Hands move back to his hips, and the Captain begins ramming into him in an unsteady staccato rhythm. Slow – fast-fast-slow – fast-slow – slow – fast-fast-fast-slow – fast-slow – slow – slow. It’s driving Loki crazy.

“I can’t…I can’t…” The sentence ends in a loud moan as Loki’s body shudders for a second time. He feels the Captain pull him closer, barely registers that the man is also quaking and moaning.

They collapse against the wall breathless and spent.

“Good Kitty,” Steve breathes in his ear. “I wasn’t sure you’d wait for me.”

Loki says nothing. Instead he relishes the feel of the artist’s body pressed against his. He is home. He is happy. He is safe. These are the things he wants of Steve. This is the way he feels them, knows them to be real.

Steve pulls away from him. He hears the condom hit the trashcan and the water running in the bathroom. Then his blindfold is removed. As the Captain unties his arms, Loki looks at him and asks if what he wants sexually is not also what the artist wants.

“It is.”

“And if you wanted something else, you would tell me?”

Steve nods. “But that’s not all I meant,” he adds slowly.

“Then what?”

He walks towards the bathroom. “You want me to choose you over the Avengers. You want me to keep secrets and to lie to my friends.”

“It is your choice, of course. But you cannot blame me for wanting those things. Any lover would, especially one in my position.”

Steve is filling the tub with hot water. The sound makes it difficult to talk. Loki waits, watches as the artist adds a little bubble bath. They watch the water foam.

“I don’t want to choose,” the artist says over the sound of falling water.

“Would you rather I chose for you?”

Steve takes Loki’s hand and caresses it between his fingers. “I want you to become part of the team.”

The god reclaims his hand and walks away. The soldier follows him.

“I’ve been considering this since you went undercover. You could be one of us, Loki. You could be an Avenger.”

Green eyes flash. “And do you really think they’d let me? Coulson is not angry with you, he’s angry with me. I am the one corrupting you. Fury detests me. I am, after all, the reason for the Avenger’s existence. And Clint would no doubt kill me if he could get away with it.”

Steve sounds tired when he says, “Come take a bath.” He turns around and goes back into the bathroom. The water is shut off, and he gets into the tub. “Kitten, I’m waiting,” he calls.

Loki only hesitates for a moment before joining him.

xxx

Bruce needs a break. He’s tired. He’s tired of Tony’s constant pressure to join Stark Enterprises. He’s tired of Phil’s constant need to discuss Captain America and Loki. He’s tired of feeling like he’s not accomplishing anything of significance. And he’s tired of New York with its skyscrapers and multitudes of people he could hurt.

Early afternoon is normally too early for him to go get a drink, but it’s Saturday. And he really does need a break. So he takes a cab to a small bar he like to go to. It’s one that is wonderfully devoid of people in expensive suits and doesn’t serve fancy cocktails. Jack and Coke is as fancy as it gets.

The place is nearly empty, which is fine with him. There are two other men at the bar and a man and a woman in one of the booths. Everyone looks at him when he enters. He expected that, so it doesn’t phase him.

The bar isn’t all that big, so he takes a seat a couple of stools away from one of the men. The bartender asks him what he wants. The scientist orders a pint of the local brew.

Bruce feels eyes on him. He turns and sees that the man closest to him is staring. He doesn’t recognize the guy, not that he would. The man is wearing a black leather jacket and jeans, both of which are well worn. His hair is full but not particularly long. And he wears a full beard as well as a questioning look. All of it amounts to a bad boy look that would have most women in heat.

Bruce turns away, drinks some of his beer, and tries to ignore it. After a while, he turns again, and the man is still staring. “May I help you?” the scientist asks. He’s a little nervous under that intense glare.

“What are you?”

“Excuse me?”

“You ain’t alien, but you ain’t exactly human, neither. So what are you?”

“I’m a man who wants to drink in peace.”

The guy huffs out a laugh. “Yeah, okay. Still…looks to me like you wanna let off some steam.” He eats some peanuts from the little bowl in front of him. The arm of the jacket becomes taught as his muscles bulge underneath.

“Excuse me?”

He shrugs. “The way you're holdin’ on to that beer but ain’t drinkin’ it…The shoulders at your ears…You’re tense. Don’t know why. Don’t much care. Tension like that, best way to get rid of it is to get angry and destroy stuff.”

That freaks Bruce out a bit. “And you are?”

“Just a guy who’s been there, bub.” He finishes his whisky and stands. “Hey, do you know how I can get to Brooklyn from here?”

xxx

Steve takes Loki to the Museum of Modern Art to show him his favorite paintings. They see the Picasso’s and the Van Gough’s and the other works that he loves. The artist gives Loki some of the same explanations he gave to Natasha when they came, back when the Trickster’s presence was still a secret.

The god listens and examines the paintings. He encourages Steve to speak more, to explain about the colors and textures. It’s nice to see the artist so passionate and enthusiastic about what they are experiencing.

Some of the paintings are smaller than he expected. Some are definitely larger. Each has its own personality, and Loki wonders what it would be like to wander inside of them. He thinks he would like to explore Van Gough’s world most of all.

Steve agrees completely, and his heart feels fit to burst that his lover appreciates these things, too.

“We don’t have many artists on Asgard, just as we don’t have many scholars. Might is the preferred character trait. Everything else is rather shunned.”

Steve finds that sad. After a few questions, he learns that there isn’t much theater on Asgard either. There is some singing, usually ballads of heroic deeds. There are a few plays, also about heroic deeds. Steve suggests they go see a Broadway show sometime, something not about warriors…a musical comedy maybe or a play about regular people.

Loki would like that very much.

They consider staying in the city for dinner but decide to go home and order in instead.

Steve parks the motorcycle in his usual spot, and they head to the building.

“Captain Rogers,” a gruff voice calls.

The Captain turns and immediately pales. A man in well-worn jeans and a black leather jacket is walking towards them. “Corporal Logan? How? You should be…”

“Dead? Or at least old? I’ll explain inside.”

Steve nods, the shock of seeing someone from the war looking so very much the same making him silent.

Logan smiles. “You gonna introduce me to your boyfriend?”

The Trickster steps forward. “I am Loki, God of Mischief.”

“Oh, a god. Well good for you, bub.” 

“And you are?”

“Logan.” He shoulders his duffel bag and follows the Captain inside the building. “I was Canadian Army. Fought alongside this guy here a few times in World War II.” Logan has a suspicion. “Loki…You wouldn’t be the one who tried to destroy New York a while ago, would ya?”

“Actually, I am.”

“Huh.” They get into the elevator. “I don’t know what the hell happened to you in the ice, Cap, but you sure as hell got a lot more daring.”

“It’s complicated,” Steve says.

“Always is,” Logan replies. “But the way you two reek of each other, can’t be that complicated.”

Loki laughs. “I think I rather like you.”

They step off the elevator and walk to Steve’s door. They go inside.

“Corporal,” the Captain begins.

“It’s just Logan now…or Wolverine.”

“The mutant?” The Captain has seen the name in S.H.I.E.L.D. files.

“The same.”

Loki decides he will bring some civility to the proceedings. “Would you like something to drink, Logan? Or do you prefer Wolverine?”

“Logan is fine. And I wouldn’t say no to a beer if ya got any.”

“I believe we do. Please have a seat.”

The Trickster goes to get two beers and some water for himself while the men take the two chairs.

“So you’re a mutant,” Steve says.

“With healing powers and adamantium claws.”

“Geez. What are you doing in town?”

“Was just passin’ through when my bike bit it. It’s in the shop now.” He nods his thanks to Loki for the beer. “Figured I’d look you up and see how you were doin’. Guess you’re doin’ okay.” He winks at Loki and takes a swig of beer.

“Do you need a place to stay? I don’t have a lot of room, but you can take the bed or the floor or whatever.”

“I don’t wanna crash in on you two lovebirds.”

Steve blushes. “It’s fine, really…if you don’t mind that I’m…with him…that we...”

“Cap, when you’ve been around as long as I have, odds are you’ve seen and done just about everything. And I couldn’t give a rat’s ass who yer seein’.”

Loki now knows with absolute certainty that he likes this man. “I will conjure up a bed for you. It will be most comfortable if a little cramped. And the two of you can catch up and retell old war stories to each other. I know how warriors love to do that.” He looks back at Steve. “I can visit Thor, assuming he isn’t busy with Tony and Pepper.”

“Nah, stay,” Logan insists. “It might come in handy someday knowin’ a god.”

“Consider me known.”

“We were going to order in, but we can go out if you’d rather,” Steve says.

“Considerin’ the conversation, it’d probably be best if we stayed.”

They decide to get a pizza. Loki creates a chair from two of the ropes and the paddle so he can eat at the table with him. Logan is impressed. The pizza is delivered as Logan fills Steve in on some of what he’s done the last 70 odd years, and the Avenger is amazed to learn that Logan is much, much older than that.

They are just launching into shared memories of the war when there’s a hard knock on the door. Loki gets up and opens it.

“You need to talk to…Wait. Where’s Steve?” a slightly slurred voice asks.

Loki steps aside and lets Bruce enter.

The scientist points his finger at his fellow Avenger and repeats. “You need to talk to Phil.”

Logan turns around in his chair and looks at the newcomer. “Well if it ain’t Not-Quite-Human.”

“You?” Bruce sways a little.

Steve immediately gets up and tries to steady him. “Are you drunk? Isn’t that dangerous?”

“I’m fine,” the scientist assures him.

“What is he?” Wolverine asks, taking another whiff of the man.

Loki explains as he helps Steve lead Bruce to a chair. “He’s a scientist who turns into a big, green rage monster.”

“Huh. What’s your name?”

“None of your business,” Bruce replies.

“Well, fuck you, too,” Logan says good-naturedly.

“His name is Bruce, Dr. Bruce Banner,” Steve says just before the scientist again tells him to talk to Phil. The Captain finally asks why.

“You know why,” he replies and looks at Loki.

“Gee, Steve, your love life _is_ complicated.”

“It’s not…We weren’t…”

Loki sighs. “Agent Coulson hero-worships Captain America and is very upset that I’m sleeping with him.”

“Because he wants to be the one fucking him,” Logan concludes.

“No,” Bruce replies. “Because Steve was his childhood hero. And nothing is worse than seeing your heroes fall…especially to a former enemy.”

Loki gives Steve a knowing look before suggesting he make coffee. The god gives the scientist a slice of pizza, hoping the food will help sober him up.

The super soldier starts asking questions from the kitchen. They learn that Bruce got here via cab and that no one knows or cares (or so he believes) that he’s here. They also learn that Coulson didn’t have lunch plans the other day with Bruce. The agent just wanted to avoid the Captain.

Loki makes another chair out of the remaining rope and the handcuffs and sits. “It would appear we shall have two guests staying the night.”

“I can go somewhere else if that’ll help.”

“No,” Steve replies as he brings the scientist a cup of coffee. “If he does Hulk out, we’re going to need all the help we can get.”

“He’s sitting right here,” Bruce sulks. “I should Hulk out. Maybe then you’d all leave me the hell alone.”

When Logan learns what causes the transformation, he looks at the man holding on to the coffee cup for dear life and says, “I told you ya needed to let off some steam.”

“And what would you know about that?” Bruce asks defensively.

“A hell of a lot more that you think, bub.” He looks at the scientist. It’s hard to believe that this guy with the sad brown eyes and the slumped shoulders could be the same creature he’s seen on t.v. “Tell ya what, tomorrow when you’re sober we’ll go out to a secluded spot and let loose. How’s that sound?”

“Terrible.”

Steve sits back down. “That may not be the best idea, Logan. Hulk can be pretty violent.”

Logan smiles. “So can I.”

“We should be there.”

“Better if you’re not. You’ll just be in the way.”

Brow furrowed, the Captain looks at Bruce. “Did you bring a change of clothes?”

The scientist shakes his head as Logan asks, “What is this, a slumber party?”

Steve explains that Bruce’s clothes generally don’t survive the transformation. Actually, they never survive the transformation.

“So we’ll get naked first,” Wolverine says as though the solution is obvious. When Bruce gives him a nervous look, the Canadian winks at him. “Don’t worry, sweetheart, I ain’t gonna bite ya…unless you want me to.”

“I’ll probably kill you before you get close enough.”

“I don’t die so easy. Also, I got these.” Logan holds up his left hand and makes a fist. Three metallic blades slowly emerge from between his knuckles.

The Captain stares at the built-in weapons. “So that’s what you meant by adamantium claws.”

“Yep.”

“Did you always have those?”

“The claws, yes. The adamantium is a newer addition…courtesy of the Canadian government.” He sees the look of concern in the soldier’s eyes. “Don’t worry. I can handle ‘im. Besides, I could use the exercise.”

Steve nods. “Bruce, I think you should do it.”

“I’m fine. I don’t need you or this or anything. I just want you to talk to Phil before he does something he’ll regret.”

“Like?” Steve gets no answer from Bruce. “I think you should do it,” he says again. He looks at Loki who simply shrugs his shoulders. The god knows that he will have no sway over Bruce. Steve looks at his friend again. “Let’s make a deal. If you go with Logan tomorrow, I’ll talk to Phil on Monday. Okay?”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

Bruce grabs on to Steve’s shirt. “Show him. Show him how happy Loki makes you.”

Steve is surprised that Bruce has noticed and appears willing to accept this. “I will. Now drink your coffee, and eat your pizza.”

Logan smiles. He can’t wait to see just what this scientist is made of. And if he gets to see him naked, well, that’s just a plus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Bruce finally gets his own explicit pairing. (Go, Bruce!)


	43. To Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan helps Hulk then Bruce let off some steam. Thor consults with Steve. Loki asks Bruce for a favor.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Logan & Bruce (explicit), Thor & Tony, Pepper & Thor & Tony  
>  **Explicit Content:** Anal Sex

Bruce wakes up and for a moment doesn’t remember where he is. He smells coffee. That’s always a good sign. And then it all comes flooding back, and he feels like crap. He’s not hung over. He didn’t drink enough for that. No, he feels awful because he made an ass of himself in front of Steve and Loki and…Oh, God, what was his name?

“Is that coffee?” the man’s voice asks.

“Yeah,” Steve answers. “Want some?”

“Is the Pope Catholic?”

“You aren’t getting ready,” Loki says. “Won’t you be attending church?”

“I thought I’d stay and make sure Bruce and Logan –”

Logan. Shit. He promised he’d go out into the woods with Logan and let the Hulk free. But Steve couldn’t have been serious about that.

“Are you sure you can handle Hulk?” Steve’s voice breaks back into Bruce’s consciousness.

“Don’t worry, Princess. I can handle ‘im.”

Loki replies, “Yes well don’t bother talking. He’ll just pick you up and throw you against the ground a few times.”

“You talkin’ from experience?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Well, Deadpool’s the talker. I prefer action.”

“Deadpool?” Steve asks

“Annoying son of a bitch. Hope you never meet ‘im. Got any maps of the area?”

“No. But we should be able to look up possible sights on the internet.”

Bruce, still lying in bed, speaks then. “I’m not going.”

“Yeah ya are,” Logan tells him.

“No, I’m not.”

“Then I’m not talking to Coulson.”

Bruce sits up. “I’m not going out into the woods with…him,” he points at Wolverine. “Hulk will probably rip him to shreds.”

“I can take care of myself, Doc.”

“Don’t call me that,” the scientist says quietly as his thoughts turn to Phil.

Steve, a fresh cup of coffee in his hand, goes and hands it to Dr. Banner. “I mean it, Bruce. If you don’t go, I’m not talking to Coulson.” It’s a lie, but it’s for a good cause.

The doctor silently thanks the Captain for the coffee. “Why do you want me to do this?”

“It’ll be good a good way to practice controlling Hulk.”

“I can’t control Hulk.”

The Captain’s eyes become focused. “You managed to control him well enough during the Chitauri attack. You even saved Tony.”

“I know Tony. I don’t know this guy.”

Steve sits on the bed next to Bruce. “I know this guy, and I trust him.” He takes a breath. “I know you don’t want to hurt anyone, and that’s why you should do this. You’ll be far from the city. Hulk can stretch himself, get a little exercise. You can release some of that anger.”

“I…I need the anger,” he admits.

“I know. But believe me when I tell you that it feels really good to use it.” Steve gives Loki a look before turning back to Bruce. “Try it…just this one time. If it doesn’t help, I won’t mention it again. If it does, well…you’ll know.” The Captain gets up and takes over making blueberry pancakes from the god.

Loki turns Logan’s bed back into the table and gets the laptop. He and Wolverine begin searching maps to find a secluded spot that will be suitable for Hulk. Bruce gets up to join them. The god moves away, turning Bruce’s bed back into chairs then going into the kitchen to help Steve.

The artist glances at the men to ensure they are still staring at the computer. They are, and he gives Loki a quick kiss. “Thank you.” The god gives him a brief smile.

A large stack of blueberry pancakes are placed at the center of the table with butter, syrup, and whipped cream.

“Anything look promising?” Steve asks as he hands out the plates.

“Yep,” Logan answers.

“Do you have a car?” Bruce asks the Canadian.

“Bike’s in the shop.”

Steve offers them his bike. Logan refuses at first, but the artist assures him that he and Loki will be fine without it for the day.

xxx

Wolverine drives north to the Catskill Mountains. Bruce sits behind him, arms wrapped around his waist. Neither man requires a helmet, but they wear them at Steve’s insistence. The trip takes about two hours. (Logan likes to drive fast.)

They find a secluded spot where Wolverine can’t smell anyone. It’s more difficult since it’s the weekend. Bruce suggests they do this tomorrow, but Logan won’t hear it. They hike up to a place away from the motorcycle.

Logan begins to strip.

“What are you doing?” Bruce asks nervously.

“Figured you’d be more comfortable if we both got naked.”

Comfortable is not the word Bruce would use. And as Logan stands there in a white a-shirt and jeans, the bulging muscles of his shoulders and arms exposed, the scientist finds himself staring. It’s…impressive.

Bruce reminds himself that he was perfectly fine with Phil’s physique. The agent was toned. One did not feel threatened when looking at his muscles. Not like the ones he’s faced with now. If Phil’s arms were guns, as his ex so liked calling them, then Wolverine’s arms were rocket launchers. The scientist swallows, his mouth suddenly dry.

“Well?” Logan asks. “Should I continue?”

The scientist nods silently and forces himself to look away. He can’t help but wonder if this is a true act of solidarity or if the man just likes being naked. It doesn’t really matter, he decides. He begins to undress himself. When all he is wearing is his underwear, he considers whether he should keep those on.

“Ya goin’ all modest on me?” Logan asks, hands on his hips, his manhood on display for all to see. The hair on his chest is thick and descends into a happy trail to his genitals.

Bruce can’t speak for a moment. His head is trying to make sense of everything that is happening. Then he realizes it will never make sense, and maybe he should just go with it. “What the hell.” The boxers get pushed down.

Wolverine smiles. “Ready?”

“Are you?” Bruce gives up control, his body transforming, enlarging, turning gamma ray green until all that remains is the Hulk.

The giant man’s roar reverberates through the mountains.

Green eyes look at Wolverine, who smiles as he balls up his fists and extends his claws.

It’s strange, the Hulk shares a lot of the same features with his alter ego. But where the scientist is very unassuming and slightly awkward, the Hulk is all bravado and male dominance. It’s a very interesting dichotomy. But Wolverine doesn’t really have time to think about that right now.

The mutant runs towards Hulk. The green guy roars and runs towards him. As soon as they are close enough, a huge arm shoots out and knocks Wolverine into a tree.

The mutant gets up and shakes his head. A smile forms on his face. He runs at the big guy again. This time, he’s ready for the arm. Digging his claws into the muscle, he vaults himself forward, retracting the claws just before hitting the jaw. Wolverine lands on the ground and runs further into the woods. He can hear Hulk following closely behind. Suddenly the sound of heavy footsteps disappears.

Hulk lands with a thud in front of Wolverine. The mutant just keeps running towards him. The green beast reaches out to grab the man, but he veers left and avoids the hands. He stops, picks up a small boulder and hurls it at the oncoming figure.

The boulder is caught and destroyed. So is the next one. And the rotting tree trunk that’s thrown next is ripped into pieces. Hulk starts to throw things, too.

They run and jump and throw and destroy. They hit and roar and smack the trees and the ground. They brawl and push each other. And as they do, the sun reaches its apex and begins to slowly travel lower and lower.

Hulk feels free and alive. He likes his new playmate who seems untamed and almost as ferocious as he is. And he finds himself laughing as the hairy creature vaults over his shoulder and grabs his arm, pulling him forward into a tumble. They roll over some trees, the branches scratching at their skin. Hulk stops and cocks his head as he watches the tan skin heal itself. Then he grabs the man by the shoulders and pushes him to the ground.

They twist and roll and turn some more until Wolverine is on top, his hands pinning down the huge green arms below him.

“Having fun, bub?”

Hulk smiles and gives a deep-throated chuckle. “Good day,” he replies.

“Yep. Always nice ta cut loose.”

The green creature’s smile slowly disappears. “Hulk leave now. Name?”

“Wolverine.”

“Bye, Wolverine. Tell Banner I want more. You come again.”

The mutant smiles. “I’ll be sure to tell ‘im.”

Hulk nods then slowly fades into sub-consciousness. The body begins to shrink. The skin loses its green hue. The green eyes return to dark brown.

Bruce realizes that he’s on the ground naked with Logan, equally naked, straddling him. His arms are pinned by the strong hands. He can’t help but worry.

“Did I…”

“Nope.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yep. He had fun. Wants ta do it again.”

Bruce thinks about that for a moment. “Are you going to let me up?”

“Nope.”

“Okay,” he says even though he finds it odd and is not really okay with it. The weird thing is, even in this position he feels more relaxed than before. Although the naked man above him is not helping to keep him that way.

Logan leans down until his nose is an inch away from Bruce’s neck. He takes a deep sniff. He rises back up so that he can look into those chocolate eyes. “You smell better…like sweat and earth.”

Bruce swallows. Those words soundly oddly sensual coming from those lips. “How did I smell before?” He is genuinely curious.

“Like chemicals.” Logan leans in again and takes another whiff. “Much better.”

Bruce can feel his pulse pick up speed. He’s afraid that the Hulk will emerge again. Only the fear is different this time. He isn’t afraid of hurting anyone. He’s afraid of missing out, that this moment will be taken from him, which is utterly ridiculous. This isn’t a moment. This isn’t…But then Logan’s nose and lips are again a mere inch from his neck, and he hears the sound of sniffing. The scientist closes his eyes.

Logan pulls away again and just looks at the man below him. The scientist is handsome with caring features and a hidden primal nature that cannot be avoided. There are also two very nice lips and a bit of salt in the dark hair that the mutant can’t help but appreciate.

The way the mutant is looking at Bruce makes him feel like a piece of meat. It isn’t something he’s used to. And though it makes him really nervous, it also thrills him. “Are you going to let me go now?”

“Nope.”

“Why not?”

“Tryin’ to decide if I should kiss ya or not.” He leans in again but stops a few inches away from those lush lips.

Bruce feels an almost magnetic pull. He surprises himself by lifting his head and kissing the mutant for just a moment and then resting it back down.

“Well aren’t we the forward one.”

“Not usually, no.”

Logan smiles. “So wha’da’ya think, can I bite you now?”

Bruce’s breath hitches. He gives the tiniest of nods.

The mutant bends forward, takes the scientist’s bottom lip between his teeth, and pulls up. He lets the flesh slide through this teeth until it escapes. Then Wolverine goes back to Bruce’s neck and gently bites where it curves into shoulder.

The doctor gasps quietly, feels his body begin to react. He doesn’t want it to. He tries to think of other things. He thinks of…of…of Tony poking him with sharp objects, of the results of his latest experiment, of the mission to rescue Loki. But then the mutant’s lips are on his, and all thoughts leave him. Bruce kisses back. How can he not? And then a tongue invades his mouth, hot and strong and making his pulse race and his blood flow down to his genitals.

Logan pulls away and smirks. “Finally found somethin’ ya like.”

“We shouldn’t.”

“Why not?”

Bruce searches his mind, but it hasn’t recovered from the sniffing and the kissing. “No condoms,” he finally says.

The mutant laughs. “Healing powers. No STDs.” He rolls his hips, causing friction that makes Bruce’s mouth open with need. Logan seizes the opportunity. His tongue is sweeping over teeth and gums until it gets sinfully sucked on by the scientist.

There’s a heat that Bruce has never felt with anyone except Betty. But even then it was different. There was always an undercurrent of love. This, on the other hand, this is all just sex. He wants it. He wants it so damned much. The weight of Logan, the feel of the strong virile body against his is making the doctor’s heart race. And then he feels it, the thing he fears. Bruce makes a noise and starts shaking his head.

Logan pulls away and sees green begin to creep into Bruce’s eyes. He sees the fear in them, too, as their humanity slips further away.

“No,” the scientist groans as he feels the Other Guy begin to take over.

Wolverine leans down and whispers in the man’s ear. “Hulk, you’ve had your fun. Let Banner have his.”

The green fades as Bruce gains control once more. “How? How did you get him to listen?”

“We built a rapport,” Logan replies before resuming the kissing.

Bruce surrenders to it. This type of thing never happens to him. He’s careful. He’s methodical. He sure as hell doesn’t sleep with someone he just met the day before. And yet here he is. His cock is rubbing against the man above him, throbbing for more. He feels the mutant’s erection, and he wonders what it looks like standing so straight against the great mass of hair.

Logan pulls away. “Ya okay?”

“Yeah. I’m good.”

“Good.” He gets up, forcing the scientist up with him. Then he turns the man around and presses him up against a tree. His hands travel down the man’s back and over the ass. “Ya want me ta stop?”

Bruce closes his eyes. “No, keep going.”

Logan spits into his hand and rubs it over his erection. Then he sticks his finger up the doctor’s ass. “You’re usually the one doin’ this, ain’t ya? Turn yer head and cough.”

“Not that kind of doctor,” Bruce moans as he is stroked from the inside. “I have a PhD, not an MD.”

“Like I care,” the mutant replies and begins biting and sucking on Banner’s neck.

The doctor moans. He feels another finger enter him, making him moan even louder. “Logan.” He doesn’t know if that’s the man’s first name or last name.

“Mm-hmm?” he hums, his lips still on the scientist’s flesh.

“Shit. That feels…” But he can’t describe it, doesn’t want to describe it, especially not after the third finger joins the other two, working him open with each movement. 

The bark is rough against his cock, but Bruce doesn’t care. Logan’s fingers feel so fucking good. And he can’t wait to feel the warm, hairy body pressed up against his.

The fingers leave. His hips are held. Then suddenly Bruce is filled with a burning sensation that only comes when there isn’t enough lubricant. “Shit,” he says again as he grasps the tree with his hands.

Logan’s thrusts are hard and quick, but the long interval in between make them seem excruciatingly slow. After the fifth thrust, he wraps his body around Bruce. They are both breathing heavily and grunting every so often. After the eleventh thrust, he pulls the doctor away from the tree. He continues working in and out of that nice firm ass as he forces Bruce to the ground.

The scientist is on his hands and knees, and he feels like a bear in these woods. He hears Logan grunting with each forward movement, hears himself grunting and moaning, too. Bruce begins to move against the man inside him. He wants the rhythm to increase, to feel that cock hit the sweet spot.

Logan changes his angle slightly each time until a drawn-out moan is heard from the man below him.

Bruce can’t speak. He can only moan and groan and breathe and push. His pulse is racing. His mind is reeling from the pleasure-inducing contact within him. The thrusts are coming faster, making his muscles tense in anticipation of his release.

The mutant is grunting as he fulfills this most primal of urges. The way the scientist is moving below him, Logan can tell Bruce is not as mild mannered as he presents himself to be. He’s glad. This would have been damned boring if the guy was. But Logan can tell Banner wants it, needs it even. He can’t help but wonder how long it’s been since the doctor has seen any action. The thought doesn’t last long as his body begins to near its climax.

Logan grabs Banner’s cock and tugs it roughly in time to his thrusts.

The doctor howls in pleasure as ropes of semen coat the ground below him.

“Fuck!” Wolverine yells as Bruce tightens around his dick. That doesn’t stop him from continuing his thrusts. He goes deep and hard until he reaches his own release, growling as he continues to thrust through it.

Bruce has always done this with a condom. So the feeling of semen spurting into him is a new sensation. It’s odd. It’s a lot of things, actually, but it’s mainly odd. He feels Logan pull out of him then sees the mutant lying face up in the grass.

The mutant touches Banner’s arm, and the scientist lies down beside him. He asks Banner the same question he asked Hulk. “Having fun?”

“Fun does not even begin to describe it.”

“Should I get a hotel?”

“We have to return Steve’s bike.”

“I know. I meant after.”

Bruce hesitates. He’s thinking. He needs to think.

Logan takes the silence as an answer. “Guess not.”

“No, I didn’t…” Shit. What does he say? “I don’t usually do this.”

“What? Run around naked in the woods and fuck?”

“That, too. But I was talking about having sex with someone I just met. I’m usually relationship guy.” There’s silence after that. Bruce can sense Logan’s complete lack of self-consciousness as they lie naked next to each other. The mutant is fully relaxed, would probably take a nap if he could. The scientist is jealous of that. He thinks about what awaits him in New York. They’d get back to Steve’s place, and Bruce would return to Stark Tower. And he’d probably never see Logan again. And that’s when he decides. “Yes. You should.”

“I should what?”

“Get a hotel room.”

There is a lengthy pause. “You sure?”

“Yes.” He swallows. “Yes, I am.”

xxx

There is an Ingrid Bergman salute on the channel that shows classic movies. Steve and Loki have seen Casablanca, and now they are watching Gaslight. The men are holding onto each other as Ingrid’s character is slowly being driven insane.

There are two hard knocks on the door that make them both jump. They chuckle at their reaction.

Steve gets up and opens the door. “Thor?”

“Steve,” the blond god walks in. He stops as soon as he sees Loki. “Brother.”

“Thor. To what do we owe the pleasure?”

“I was hoping to have a private word with the Captain.”

Loki’s eyes are cold. “Did you.”

Steve turns to the Trickster. “Do you mind?” Only the blue eyes are telling him that it doesn’t matter if he does.

The dark-haired god smiles sweetly. “Of course not.” He rises and puts on some shoes. “I’ll just go exploring.” He kisses Steve on the cheek and walks past Thor.

“Next time, Brother,” the God of Thunder says. “Next time we will visit and get to know each other again.”

Loki leaves quietly.

Steve turns off the television. “Beer? Coffee?” he offers.

“Beer if you can spare.”

The Captain gets two bottles from the refrigerator as Thor sits at the table. He hands one of the bottles to the god and takes the empty seat. He waits for the Asgardian to begin, but it never happens. “What did you want to talk to me about?”

“You and Loki…You are dominant, yes?”

The artist can feel heat rising into his cheeks. “Uh, yeah, I guess,” he says slowly.

“I saw the marking on my brother. And he obeyed you on the plane. That is most rare. And so I ask again, do you dominate him?”

Steve shifts uncomfortably in his seat as the god’s blue eyes bore into him. “Yeah.” He has no clue where this is going, but it can’t be good.

Thor leans in. “Do you ever…Have you ever let him enter you?”

The soldier’s blue eyes grow large. Did Loki’s brother really just ask him that?

“Perhaps it is none of my business, but I have been considering whether to let Tony enter me.”

“Tony?! Wait, what?”

“Tony and I are lovers,” Thor says matter-of-factly.

“And Pepper?” He likes Pepper. He would hate it if his push had caused her to get hurt.

“She joins us on occasion.”

Steve is speechless. He gets up and walks to the window. “She joins you,” he repeats.

“Yes. But that is fine. What I wish to know is if you, as a dominant, ever let my brother enter you. I am Tony’s dominant, you see.”

The soldier holds up his hand to silence the god. “That’s enough.” He walks slowly back to the table and takes a seat. Steve can’t look at the god, so he stares at the beer in his hands. “Loki has…done that once. He wasn’t given permission, so I had to punish him.”

“I see.” There is a hint of disappointment in the Asgardian’s voice.

“It was…I’ve actually been considering ordering Loki to …” He really can’t believe he’s having this conversation. “I figure if it’s an order, then I can still retain authority.” He looks up at the fellow Avenger to see if he agrees with this piece of logic.

Thor nods. “I have considered the same.”

The soldier doesn’t want to ask, but he can’t help himself. His eyes return to his beer. “When Pepper is with you, do you dominate them both?”

“No. She dominates. We are hers to do with as she wishes.”

“Huh.”

“I am mentoring her in this role. Normally, I would never submit, but I did have sex with her lover. It seems only fair that I submit to her.”

“Makes sense,” Steve says if only to have something to say. “So I guess if she wanted Tony to…you know…then you’d kind of have to.”

Thor hadn’t considered that. He wonders if Pepper would want to see Tony fuck him. It is an interesting question. He will have to think more about it, decide if he wants to broach the subject with her. It is a thought for another time. “You are wise, my friend. And I think you for pointing that out to me. But tell me, does my brother still enjoy your arrangement?”

“I think so. He seems to.” Steve shrugs. “He was a bit shaken after we got him back from Doom. But he’s better now. He’s getting better.”

“Good. I am glad he has you.”

Something is bugging Steve. “You and Tony? How do you get him to stop talking?”

“I command it,” Thor states simply. “Or I stuff my cock in his mouth. How do you get Loki to behave?”

Steve nods. “I command it…or I punish him for disobeying.”

The god nods, too. “We are soldiers, you and I, leaders. They need us.”

“Almost as much as we need them.”

xxx

Loki does not ask what Thor wanted. If Steve wishes to tell him, he will.

The Avenger does not share everything. But he does tell the Trickster about Thor and Tony and about Pepper and Thor and Tony. He’s disappointed when Loki isn’t surprised. “You knew?”

“He told me on the way back from Austria.”

“And you didn’t tell me?”

The god shrugs. “Must have slipped my mind.” He’s saved by a knock on the door.

Bruce and Logan are back. The scientist thanks Steve for the bed and the use of the motorcycle.

“Yes. Thank you both,” the mutant says to the soldier and the god. “I appreciate the hospitality, and I won’t be staying tonight.”

“Why ever not?” Loki asks. He was looking forward to learning more about the rugged man.

Logan smiles. “Got my reasons.”

Steve knows better than to question further. “Well, do you want to stay for dinner? We can go to Chinatown or Little Italy or wherever you want.”

The mutant looks at the doctor. “What d’ya think? Dinner or straight to the hotel?”

Bruce blushes and shifts awkwardly. He shrugs. “Whatever you want.”

Steve stands in stunned silence.

Loki smiles. This little revelation is perfect. “Dr. Banner, since you are here, I was rather hoping you might help me with something.”

The scientist doesn’t like this. It feels like blackmail. “What is it?”

“Just something I wanted you to analyze.” He goes to the nightstand and pulls out a vial of yellow liquid. He holds it up.

“Is that…?” Bruce is very interested now.

“Yes. I tried to use magic on it, but even outside my body it resists. I need to know what it is, how to counteract it.”

“Where did you get that?” Steve asks.

“Doom. Silly man thought he’d be able to use it on me again.”

Logan looks at the three men. “Sorry, I’m a little lost.”

Steve explains what happened as briefly as he can, from the undercover mission to the Lamb Stew. The mutant has a new respect for the god. “S.H.I.E.L.D. will want to know what that is, too,” the super soldier notes.

“I’m sure their own scientists are working on it as we speak.” After pointed looks from Steve and Bruce, he adds, “Surely you don’t think they rescued me without taking a sample or two.”

“They wouldn’t, would they?” Steve asks. “They would have told us if they had.”

“Would they?”

“My money ‘s on the god,” Logan replies.

The Captain knows they are right. He turns to Bruce. “Please do it, Bruce. I’d consider it a personal favor.”

The scientist nods and gently takes the vial from Loki.

The mutant claps his hands. “Great. Now that that’s settled, let’s go to Chinatown.”


	44. To Penetrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gives Pepper a couple of gifts. Steve, Loki, Bruce, & Logan go to Chinatown for dinner
> 
>  **Pairings:** Pepper  & Thor & Tony (explicit), Steve & Loki, Logan & Bruce  
>  **Explicit Content:** Cross-Dressing, Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Masturbation, Vaginal Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this happens during last chapter’s conversation between Thor and Steve

It’s Sunday, and Pepper is watching Gaslight on the classic movie channel. The phone rings. It’s the front desk. A man named Loki is downstairs and wishes to speak with her. She tells the security guard that she’ll be right down.

Sure enough, Loki is sitting in the lobby of Stark Tower when Pepper arrives. He’s holding two boxes, a large flat one and a smaller rectangular one.

“Loki?” she says cautiously when he stands.

“Ms. Potts. A pleasure to see you again.”

“I wish I could say the same. Thor isn’t here. I don’t know where he is. And Tony is in his lab.”

“Thor is with Steve. I left them not long ago, and I have no desire to speak with Stark. I am here to see you.”

“Me? Why?” She’s trying very hard to hide her nervousness.

“I come baring gifts. Is there somewhere more private in which we may speak? It will only take a few minutes.”

Pepper nods and walks away, catching the security guard’s eye as she passes. She leads him to one of the conference rooms on the ground floor. It’s large with a huge table that seats 30 people and a large-screen television for presentations. The CEO takes a seat close to the door.

The god places the boxes on the table and sits next to her.

“What do you want, Loki?”

The Trickster slides the boxes to her. “The large one is for Thor. He will pretend not to like it, but believe me, he does. The smaller one is for whomever you choose.”

Her curiosity is peaked. She opens the big box first. There is white fabric within it, beaded silk and tulle. “What is it?”

“A wedding dress. Believe me, he will pretend not to like it. To admit that he does would appear unmanly to him. But he will get much enjoyment out of it, especially if he is taken in it.”

“Taken?” Pepper thinks she understands but wants to be sure.

“In the ass,” Loki clarifies. “He’s never been, please excuse my course language, fucked in the ass. He wants to, though.”

Although she tries to keep her features blank, she feels gross, violated. How does he know? Who told him? And then she realizes it was probably Thor, although honestly it could have been Tony. “And why should I believe you?”

Loki shrugs. “You shouldn’t. But present the dress to him. Watch his reaction. Pay special attention to his eyes. If they light up even briefly, you will know I am correct.”

Pepper puts the top back on and goes to the next box. She opens it and pulls out a rather large purple dildo. “Are you serious?”

“Yes. I don’t know if you like to watch or be watched or if all three of you participate together, but I thought it might come in handy. See?” He points to the base. “When turned on it has extra vibration around here to stimulate the anus or clitoris.” He sits back. “It even has a strap should you wish to keep it in place or thrust it in one of the men without using your hands.”

She’s glad that Tony and Thor aren’t here. If they were, she’d probably be bright red. But she is fine here by herself with Loki. She shows only tiny signs of discomfort and merely thanks him for his consideration. “I have nothing to give you in return,” she notes casually.

Loki is impressed. She is hiding her feelings well, but he can tell how uncomfortable this all is. “I ask for nothing except that you continue to please my brother.”

“And here I thought you didn’t like him.”

“I don’t. I love him, and I wish him to be happy. And if he finds happiness with you and Mr. Stark, then who am I to judge?”

“Who indeed?” she asks. “After all, you’re begging to be beaten by Captain America. You get off on it, apparently.”

The Trickster feels his muscles stiffen. He forces a genial smile. “Indeed I do. He is a most satisfying lover. And I hope Thor is equally as satisfying, though the fact that you require two men says much of your appetites.”

Pepper’s jaw tightens as she struggles to keep the smile on her face. “And how do I know the dildo isn’t booby-trapped in some way?”

“Booby-trapped? What an odd word.”

“How do I know it isn’t going to blow up or something?” she re-phrases.

Loki shrugs again. “Have Mr. Stark test it. I’m sure he will find that no one has tampered with it.” He stare at her for a moment, sizing her up. “You know, you are far more comfortable with the situation than I would be. If Steve requested that a third party join our bed, I would not be as obliging as you.”

“Oh?”

“I’d be too worried that he’d prefer the new occupant, especially if said occupant was as skilled between the sheets as my brother. But perhaps you are the focus of his talents. Still, I care for the Captain deeply and would not wish to tempt fate.” He sees his words weaving their way into her mind and has to force himself not to smile. “As I said, you are braver than I.” He rises. She does the same. “I thank you for your time, Ms. Potts. I shall not take any more of it.”

The CEO leads him back to the lobby, the two gifts in her arms. They say a final farewell, and she goes straight to Tony’s lab.

Brown eyes gleam happily when he sees the wedding dress. Pepper can’t help but notice his excitement. Tony tells her about the plane ride home from Austria and about how amazing Thor looked in it. She can see the lust in his eyes, and it makes her a little sad and nervous. Next she has him test the sex toy for anything odd. It ends up just being a high-end dildo with several pleasurable features. It should be fine to use.

Pepper nods and takes the items back in her arms. As she walks away, Tony asks, “So, can we use the wedding dress? Please?”

She opens the door and looks at him. “I’ll let you know tonight.”

Tony knows he won’t be able to concentrate for the rest of the day and follows her up to their floor.

xxx

Steve, Loki, Bruce, and Logan take the subway to Chinatown and walk the few blocks to the Captain’s favorite place. They don’t say much, mainly talk about Logan and Bruce’s drive to the Catskill Mountains…traffic, weather, safe topics.

They sit at a table and order. Everyone uses chopsticks. Loki is still not as comfortable with them as everyone else. And that makes Steve launch into the story about having to ask for a fork the first time they came here (the god scowls at this) and how he taught Loki to use chopsticks at home. “He gets better every time we come,” he ends proudly. “Pretty soon he’ll be as graceful with them as he is with everything else.”

That makes the Trickster pause. “You think me graceful?”

“Of course I do, Kitten,” Steve replies and smiles warmly.

“Kitten?” Logan asks with a raised eyebrow.

The Captain tells his old friend how Loki would change into a black cat whenever an Avenger came by. This was back when they didn’t know about him. It is a statement that makes Logan even more curious, and soon, after a bit of prompting, Steve and Loki are giving him a synopsis of their recent past. Bruce chimes in whenever there is a part he was involved in. Otherwise, he listens as intently as his new lover.

Logan is surprised and a little proud of his army buddy. He would have never guessed that Captain Steve Rogers had any of that in him. “What about you, Bruce? Any secrets I should know about?”

“Other than the Other Guy? No. Hulk is by far my biggest one. You?”

“You know about my claws and mutation. My bones are encased in adamantium. That’s about it.”

“Guess you won’t be around long enough for me to have to worry about psycho exes.”

“Prob’ly not.”

“You could stick around,” Steve suggests. “I’m hoping Loki will join the Avengers. I’m sure they’d love to have someone like you, too.”

“I’ve had my share of teams for a while.”

“But with a mutant on the Avengers, it could go a long way towards getting the government to see you all as an asset rather than a threat.”

Logan shakes his head. “And here I thought all of the idealists were mutants. Your Kitten here knows the score, knows they’ll take away his magic first chance they get. You don’t think they’ll try to neuter me, too…or worse?”

Loki nods his agreement.

“It’s a nice idea, Steve,” Bruce says. “But not everyone can see past their prejudices. And as more and more mutants use their powers in public, fear is going to be the overriding emotion.”

Steve decides to drop the subject. He looks at Bruce and then Logan. “So when you leave…?”

“When I leave?”

The blond doesn’t want to spell it out, but he also doesn’t want to see either of his friends hurt. “The two of you are getting a hotel room together. So then when your bike is fixed you’re just gonna leave? That’s it? Nothing more?”

“Not everyone’s fling turns into a love affair, bub. Sometimes it’s just about the sex.”

The Captain turns to the scientist. “And you’re okay with that?”

Bruce reddens a little. “Normally, no. But my life hasn’t been exactly normal for a while. So yeah, this one time I am.”

“And I ain’t leavin’ right after my bike gets fixed. I promised Hulk at least one more day of play. Don’t wanna break that promise and end up with him chasin’ me around.”

“That’s very considerate of you,” Bruce says.

“I thought so,” Logan replies.

“Darling, ultimately it is none of our business, just as our sex life is no one’s business but our own.”

“I know. I just…” Steve looks at Loki then back at Bruce and Logan. “Nevermind. Find happiness where you can, right? ‘Cause tomorrow you could be stuck in ice.” With that, he gives up for the time being. He pays the check, and they all return to Brooklyn. The super soldier directs them to a couple of nearby hotels and makes Logan promise to visit again before he leaves. Bruce and Logan begin to walk away.

“Your bag?” Steve calls. “It’s back at my apartment.”

The mutant turns around. “Yeah, I do kind of need that.”

The apartment is a bit out of the way. Loki offers to pop over and retrieve it. He disappears.

Logan is impressed. “Well I bet that comes in handy.” After the god returns a few moments later with the bag, the mutant tells him he knows another guy that can transport around. “He’s blue, though.” Loki glances at Steve as the Canadian continues, “Has a tail. And there’s smoke when he jumps around.” He shrugs. It is a strange world they are living in.

The two couples say their good-byes. Then Steve and Loki head for home.

Something is gnawing at the god, something the artist said at dinner. “Was there someone you wished you had bedded before the ice?”

The question catches the Captain off guard. “A woman. Peggy. I was in love with her. But it wouldn’t have been acceptable back then unless we were married.”

Loki knows the name. Clint provided the information to him long ago. He feels a pang of jealousy and fear even though he knows it is utterly ridiculous, and he feels himself needing to test the super soldier. “Would you like me to become her?”

Steve isn’t sure he heard correctly. “What?”

“If you show me a picture, I could change myself to look like her for you. I don’t mind being a woman. Actually, there are times I quite enjoy it. I could be her for you. I could be your Peggy.”

It’s tempting. It’s more tempting than the Captain would care to admit. But doing that would be disrespectful to both Loki and Peggy. And he’d never want to disrespect Peggy. “No, Kitten,” he replies. He stops and turns to look the god in the eye. “Even if you looked like her, you wouldn’t be her, and I’d still feel like I was cheating.” Steve touches his lover’s cheek. “I like you just the way you are.” He starts to sing softly. “’Some day, when I’m awfully low, When the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you And the way you look tonight.’”

The moon overhead is plump and round. It is desperately beautiful and adds to the suddenly romantic atmosphere.

“That’s lovely,” Loki smiles.

The artist begins to walk again and continues the song. After what his lover just said, how could he not? “’Yes you’re lovely, with your smile so warm And your cheeks so soft, There is nothing for me but to love you, And the way you look tonight.’”

“You should sing more often.”

Steve suddenly grabs the god and twirls him around, eliciting a mirthful laugh. They break apart, and the song continues with more confidence and volume. “’With each word your tenderness grows, Tearing my fear apart And that laugh that wrinkles your nose, It touches my foolish heart.’”

“Lovely,” Loki says again.

“’Lovely, never, ever change. Keep that breathless charm. Won’t you please arrange it? Cause I love you, just the way you look tonight.’”

The god sings the last line back to him. “’Just the way you look tonight.’” He conjures smoke around them just so he can grab Steve and kiss him right then and there. “I love you, you silly man.”

“I love you, too, Kitten. Now let’s go home.”

xxx

As soon as Thor enters Stark Tower, JARVIS informs the god that Tony and Pepper wish to see him on their floor. He dutifully goes there unsure whether he is being summoned for dinner or sex or both.

“Good day, friends,” he calls as he steps off the elevator.

“Thorsten,” Tony replies. “Your brother came by, left you a gift.”

“Loki came here?” He cannot help but be a little worried by that.

“He did,” Pepper confirms. “He brought you that.” She gestures to the coffee table where a large flat box sits.

Thor walks to the package and opens it carefully. He takes a calming breath when he sees the white fabric. “Is it?”

“It is,” Tony tells him gleefully. “Take it out.”

Strong hands lift the delicate fabric. It is the same dress, the very same one that Loki conjured around him in the plane. The bodice feels so soft in his hands.

Pepper is focused on the blue eyes. She sees a touch of excitement in them and a small smile on his lips. So Loki wasn’t lying about that either.

“There’s more,” Tony notes as the dress is lifted out of the box.

The billionaire is correct. Beneath the dress are a tiara with an attached veil, some silk evening gloves, a white garter, and large white pumps.

“My brother has a strange sense of humor,” Thor explains as his heart pumps a little faster.

“I don’t know,” Tony replies. “I’d kind of like to see you in them.”

Pepper informs them both that it will have to wait until after dinner.

They decide to go out for sushi, something Thor has never had before. It’s a nice place, so they dress for dinner – suits for the men and a cocktail dress for Pepper.

The CEO orders for the table. An array of different makizushi, or rolls, is served on a great platter. Thor waits for the couple to begin then mimics their behavior. 

It becomes quite apparent as he spits it out that the God of Thunder does not like the squid ones. Tony and Pepper can’t help but laugh as Thor rubs the napkin over his tongue to get rid of the taste. And the fact that this is becoming a scene with the other customers turning and staring only makes it that much more fun for the billionaire.

The tuna and salmon ones are much more to the god’s liking. But he definitely prefers beer over sake, and not just because the cups are so small. He looks at them warily before trying the drink. After two servings, he orders a beer.

When they return to Stark Tower, there is a moment of awkwardness as the two men wait for Pepper to tell them if Thor will be joining her and Tony. They get into the elevator, and she pushes the button for the penthouse. No other buttons are pushed. Tony and Thor exchange an excited look.

Pepper walks to the bathroom while Tony goes to make some drinks.

“Can’t wait to see you back in that dress, Thorsten. And those heels? Mmm.”

“Whether I wear them or not is the decision of Lady Potts,” Thor reminds him.

“Indeed it is,” she says walking up behind Thor. “I’m glad you at least remembered that.” Loki’s words have been rattling in her brain ever since he left, even more so after watching Thor open the box with the dress. She tells herself that she is not like Loki, that she has nothing to be afraid of, that she and Tony need this and will be stronger for it. “Go put on the dress.”

The blond nods, grabs the box, and heads to the bathroom.

Pepper takes the tumbler of whiskey from Tony. Then she grabs him by the tie and leads him to the bedroom, making a slight detour to grab the purple dildo as she does. “You want him, don’t you.”

“I do. I want to take him in that dress.”

“Of course you do,” she says as she starts to undress. Tony begins to do the same until she stops him. “If you take him in the dress, you’re doing it in that suit.” Her dress drops to the ground to reveal the white lace thong that matches her bra. The sight makes the billionaire salivate.

The bathroom door opens, and Thor walks out slowly. His steps are uncertain in the heels. The dress hugs his torso and flares out at the waist. The evening gloves are tight against his arm muscles. The tiara sits on top of his head, the veil draped over the back of his hair.

Tony and Pepper stare at him, making the god feel very self-conscious. “Is it acceptable?” he asks.

The billionaire gulps. He can feel himself hardening. “The garter?”

Thor lifts the skirt above his right leg. The garter is there just above the knee.

Tony feels his erection pressing against his pants.

Pepper walks to the god. His eyes take in her lovely form so scantily clad. “You look beautiful,” he tells her as he begins to become aroused.

Oh, how can she feel angry or jealous of Thor when he is so kind and sincere. “So do you,” Pepper says and kisses him. She keeps her eyes on the god’s when she says, “Tony, the condoms and lubricant, get them.” She kisses Thor again. “Tony will be your groom.”

The blue eyes widen with surprise, but then the god smiles shyly. “You are most generous, Pepper.”

“I know.” She kisses him again, teasing his mouth open with her tongue. She feels Tony come up behind her, pressing his chest to her back. She feels erections at her front and back, and they are making her breathless. 

Tony begins kissing her shoulder and neck. Pepper reaches back and places her hand on the back of his head. She pulls away from Thor and pushes the men together.

Tony takes Pepper’s place at the god’s mouth. The billionaire turns the blond around and forces him back towards the bed.

The red-head fetches the dildo from where she left it and sits in the chair. Her legs are closed. Although she can feel the wetness between them, she doesn’t want to start until they do.

Thor is lying on the bed facing Tony who is on top of him. The billionaire is kissing the god’s lips, throat, and bare shoulders. His hands are traveling over the beaded bodice and down into the tulle skirt.

“Flip him,” Pepper orders from her chair. “I want you taking him from behind.” She doesn’t know why, but she thinks it will make her feel less anxious about the possibility of Tony falling for him.

Tony gets up and smiles in that way of his that indicates he’s about to do something naughty. “Tables are turned, huh, Thorsten.”

“You know you will miss my hammer, Tony,” Thor tells him.

The god rolls onto his stomach then struggles to get to his hands and knees. The billionaire happily helps him.

Tony reaches under the tulle skirt and runs his hands over the white heels and up the muscular legs.

“No,” Pepper calls. “The angle is bad. I can’t see.”

The men reposition themselves, taking their cues from the woman in the chair until she is happy with their placement.

Tony lifts the skirt over Thor’s ass. He smiles when he sees that the god is not wearing underwear. He unfastens his trousers and lets them drop to the floor. He pushes down his boxers. Stepping out of them, he next puts on the condom and lubes up. “Ready, beautiful?”

Thor turns his head to look at Pepper and nods. He feels a cold finger rub against his anus before slowly pushing inside of him. The god winces, though his eyes never leave the red-head.

She takes off her bra for him and massages her own breasts, cupping them and running her thumbs over the nipples to harden them.

As the second finger goes into the god, Pepper pushes down her thong and slips it off. She keeps her legs closed. Her hands roam over her stomach and thighs. They return every so often to her breasts as her eyes remain on the God of Thunder.

When she sees Thor wince and hears him groan with the third finger, she opens her legs to him. Even from this distance, she knows he can see how wet she is. Her hands run up and down her inner thighs. She sets the dildo into position as Tony continues to stretch him out.

Finally, the billionaire pulls his fingers out of the god. He positions his cock against Thor’s anus and looks to Pepper. Holy fuck, she is there with the tip of the dildo touching her entrance.

“Do it,” she commands.

And as Tony pushes into the god, she pushes the big purple toy inside her. Thor and Pepper both gasp as the playboy groans at the tightness around his cock.

“Relax, Baby,” Tony coos. He’s rubbing the god’s back and looking at his girlfriend. “It’s going to feel so good. I promise.”

There are tears in Thor’s eyes as the playboy pushes in farther. He grunts at the pain, huffing and gulping as though he were crying. But the tears don’t fall. They remain in his eyes, stinging them as he watches Pepper’s open mouth also gulping for air.

Tony pulls out slowly then pushes back in. The red-head mimics his movements with the fake cock.

The sounds from the God of Thunder’s mouth slowly turn to those of pleasure as the billionaire works in and out of him in a faster and faster motion. He hears Tony talking behind him, talking, always talking.

“That’s right, Baby. You feel so good…as good as you look in that pretty white dress. My beautiful, virgin bride. Holy shit, you are beautiful.”

Pepper has stopped trying to match his strokes. He’s going too fast now. She wants to enjoy it a little more. So her hand moves slowly as she flips the little switch to turn it on. It hums loudly as the fake, purple cock vibrates in her fist and against her insides. It feels amazing.

Thor’s blue eyes bore into hers as Tony continues slamming against him. And then the eyes close, and the brow furrows as the cock inside him brushes against that bundle of nerves that shoots a jolt of pleasure through him. He growls. His eyes open and immediately lock onto Pepper’s again. He roars.

It’s one of the most manly things the woman has ever seen. She moans loudly as the vibrations travel through her. Her hand begins to move a bit faster.

“Fuck! Fuck, that’s good. Oh, fuck, yes,” continues Tony commentary. He’s so close. The way the fabric feels beneath his hand, the way the god’s muscles bulge out of it, the way his cock feels sweeping in and out of that beautiful ass is bringing him higher and higher. Then he’s bucking and yelling, “I am Iron Man!” Tony closes his eyes and yells as semen shoots into the condom.

Thor’s cock is still hard as he hears and feels the billionaire finish. His eyes are still on the red-head in the chair who continues to move the buzzing dildo in and out of herself. As soon as the billionaire leaves him, the God of Thunder rises and tears off the dress and the tiara. The white pumps are flung off his feet.

Pepper watches transfixed as the blond clad only in evening gloves and a white garter heads towards her, his cock erect and dribbling pre-come. He grabs her hand and forces the dildo out of it. It gets tossed to the floor, continuing to vibrate on the ground. Then the god lifts her, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist. He tries to position her, but she puts a hand on his abdomen. “Condom,” she breathes. Even though she is on the pill, she has no clue where his dick has been.

The God of Thunder carries her to the bed and drops her near where Tony is lying, still wearing the suit jacket and shirt. Thor grabs a condom and rips it open. He quickly puts it on his cock and returns to the red-head. He climbs on top of her and immediately plunges in.

“Oh, God!” 

Thor smiles. “Yes. I am a god.”

He’s big and thrusts into her with amazing force. Pepper reaches up and back until Tony’s hand finds hers. Her legs are wrapped once again around the muscular waist above her.

“Oh! Oh, Thor,” she moans as he pumps his cock in quick, hard movements.

His lips are on her neck then move up to cover her mouth. His tongue sweeps across hers as she moans. He growls in her mouth as her hips begin to meet his. All the while his hands knead her breasts and stroke her thighs.

Pepper grips Tony’s hand while the nails on her other hand scratch over Thor’s back. Short, high-pitched moans continue to escape her throat as she feels her body tense with the coming release.

Thor throws his head back and roars as he comes, feeling her tremble beneath him.

“Yes! Oh, God, Yes!” Pepper cries as her body convulses with pleasure.

Thor rolls off of her, his shoulder touching hers. Tony moves down and takes his place on her other side. He wraps an arm around her waist, his fingers touching the fabric of the god’s evening gloves. In the background, the dildo continues to hum.

“I love you, Pepper,” Tony sighs in her ear.

“I love you, too, Tony,” she replies.

Thor just looks at the ceiling and takes off the gloves. His heart suddenly aches for Jane but knows he will never win her back. He sits up intending on leaving when he feels Pepper’s hand on his arm.

“Don’t go. Stay and snuggle. You’ve earned it.” Her smile is kind, thankful.

The god nods. He takes the condom off and throws it away. He next turns off the sex toy and returns silence to the room. Then he returns to her side.

As good as that felt, at least now Thor knows he prefers to be on top. He has also been reminded that he does prefer women. They are soft and wet and sweet. They have breasts he can fondle and delicate hands with nails that scratch his back. 

And he knows this will never be more than just sex. 

Perhaps the God of Thunder should return home and try again with Sif. It has been so long since they last broke up that he cannot remember the reason. No doubt Sif remembers and will be only too happy to remind him. Still, it is worth a try. 

Perhaps, instead, Thor should learn all he can from Odin so that he is prepared when it is time for the next Odinsleep. He does wish to be a wise king, after all. So yes, he will return to Asgard and his own people. No doubt S.H.I.E.L.D. will contact him if they ever need his aid again. But now is not the time to tell Tony and Pepper. Thor stares at the ceiling and decides he will tell them tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure why Steve suddenly went all romantic. Maybe the prospect of Bruce & Logan only having a fling and Loki’s offer made him want to make the god feel special. Anyway, it had been a long time since he sang. The song “Just the Way You Look Tonight” was written by Jerome Kern with lyrics by Dorothy Fields.


	45. To Converse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki, Bruce, and Tony work on reverse engineering Doom's anti-magic serum. Steve and Coulson talk. Loki has a surprise for Director Fury.
> 
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Bruce & Logan, Pepper & Thor & Tony, Bruce & Coulson  
>  **Explicit Content:** Oral Sex

Once again, Steve tries to convince Loki to go to S.H.I.E.L.D. with him. The god declines this time in order to offer his help to Bruce. Loki wants answers quickly before S.H.I.E.L.D. gets them.

“Do you want a ride?” Steve asks.

“No, thank you. I thought I’d just pop over, avoid traffic.”

“Oh, sure, rub it in,” the artist says as he wraps his arms around his lover’s waist.

Loki gives him a light kiss. “Admit it, you like the traffic.” Another kiss, equally light. “It makes you feel like part of the city.” The next kiss is deeper, fuller. “Your city. Your people.” This kiss ends with the god lightly nipping Steve’s bottom lip. “You-“ He’s cut off by his lover’s mouth and tongue. “Mmmm,” the god smiles when the artist’s lips leave his.

“I could…go in a little late,” Steve offers.

The Trickster shakes his head. “You have that conversation you need to have.”

“I can have it this afternoon. Besides, this doesn’t have to take long.”

A dark eyebrow cocks up. “Is that supposed to entice me? That it doesn’t have to take long?” he asks with a slight mocking tone.

Steve is about to reply when Loki smiles and gets down on his knees.

Long fingers slowly unfasten the super soldier’s navy blue trousers. His flaccid cock is waking as it is pushed through the opening of the black boxer shorts. Blue eyes close as Loki’s tongue takes its first taste.

The god licks the tip then takes half of it into his mouth. He feels it grow and straighten as he lightly sucks on it.

“I didn’t think…you’d actually…” Steve moans as his hands find Loki’s head. “Just the tip,” he orders and immediately feels the results. It feels so very good. “Use your tongue. Yes. Oh, God. Just like that.”

Loki stays where he is taking no more and no less of the cock into his mouth until his lover orders him to do so. Then he takes about half of it and sucks harder.

“Now roughen your tongue, Kitten, and purr for me.” His hips immediately begin to move as soon as the god complies. “That feels…so good. Oh.” He groans in pleasure. “Kitten. More,” he breathes.

The Trickster deep throats him and growls. He feels the artist shudder. Then he slowly moves back, licking and sucking as he leaves more and more of the shaft.

“Again.”

The entire cock goes into his mouth and he growls with more intensity.

“Oh, Kitten! Do it again!”

Loki pulls back more quickly this time then takes it all in again. The growl is mixed with a hum. He does this once more before he doesn’t have to do anything. Steve is thrusting into his mouth, holding his head in place. The Trickster opens and closes his jaw, allowing his teeth to glide over the shaft sometimes as it travels in and out of him. He purrs and growls and hums as his roughened tongue dances over the soldier’s cock.

The Avenger was correct. It doesn’t take long. And soon Loki is swallowing Steve’s seed as it streams into his mouth.

The god gets up and takes the human’s hand, leading the way to the bathroom. He washes up his lover and puts the cock back where he found it. Then he re-fastens Steve’s trousers and uses magic to dry off any wet stains.

They kiss at the door before the Avenger leaves. Steve can taste himself as they do. The memory of it makes him smile on the entire ride in to work.

xxx

“Mornin’, Bruce,” Tony calls in a horrible attempt at an Australian accent as he walks into the lab, a cup of coffee in his hand.

“Morning, Tony,” the scientist replies.

The billionaire stops dead in his tracks. He cocks his head as his brain questions what he’s seeing. “Loki,” he says slowly. “What are you doing here?”

“Good morning, Tony. I am observing, helping.”

“Why?”

Bruce holds up the vial that is now about two-thirds full of sickly yellow liquid.

“Is that?” Tony sees his science buddy nod. “Where did you…?” Brown eyes turn to Loki who simply smiles pleasantly. “Does S.H.I.E.L.D. know?”

“That we have it? No,” Bruce confirms.

Tony looks from the doctor to the god. “So what’s the catch?”

“The catch, my dear Mr. Stark, is that you must tell me how to counteract it.”

“And if we don’t?”

“I’ll turn you into sheep.”

“Ah, but you won’t be able to use magic,” the engineer replies.

“Then I shall unleash Captain America upon you,” Loki says simply.

“Point taken.” Tony walks over to them and peers over Bruce’s shoulder at the screen. “And where have you been, Dr. Banner? JARVIS informed me that you haven’t been here for two days.

Bruce tenses. He was really hoping Tony wouldn’t realize he had been gone.

Loki doesn’t exactly come to his rescue, but he tries. “Bruce was with us.”

Tony cocks an eyebrow as he considers the implications. Then he shakes his head. “Nah. I know you and Steve are freaky but not Bruce here.”

The god scowls. “Freaky?”

“You know. The three of you…together.”

“There were four of us, actually,” the god notes.

“Four?! No. Now I know you’re lying.”

“There were four of us,” Bruce confirms calmly, secretly enjoying Tony’s reaction to all of this.

“You had a four-some? Please tell me there was at least a girl in all this.”

“Nope,” Bruce says. “Just four guys in that one tiny apartment.”

“All the tinier for the two extra beds.” Loki looks at the billionaire. “Just because you and my brother require a third partner doesn’t mean Steve and I do, too.”

“Thor and…?” Bruce keeps his eyes on the screen. “I really don’t want to know this,” he mutters.

“Dr. Banner arrived at our home Saturday night drunk and obstinate. We were not about to send him home in that condition, so he stayed the night. A friend of Steve’s who is in town also remained with us.” 

“Steve has an out of town friend?” Tony asks.

“Army buddy,” Bruce says. When he sees the confused look on his friend’s face, he explains about Logan’s mutation.

“Okay, so that explains one night but not two.”

The scientist shrugs his shoulders. “I guess I just needed a break from the tower.” Then he points out an interesting test result to distract the billionaire from further questions. Thankfully, it works.

xxx

Steve goes to Agent Coulson’s desk and sits in the chair beside it. The well-respected agent looks at the super soldier and asks if there is anything his visitor needs.

“Yes,” Steve replies. “I need to have a word with you.”

Phil leans back in his chair and waits expectantly.

“In private,” the Captain clarifies.

The agent nods and gets up. They find an empty conference room and go inside. “What can I do for you, Captain?”

“You can tell me what the heck is going on with you.” When all he gets is a confused stare, Steve simply says, “Loki.”

Phil’s face drops. “What about him?”

“You tell me. He told me you were upset that he and I are together. Understandable but not particularly concerning. But then Bruce comes to my place over the weekend and demands that I talk to you.”

The agent keeps his features blank as the thought of Bruce passes through his mind. He shakes his head slowly. “I have no idea why he’d say that.”

“Don’t you?”

“What do you want me to say?”

“How about the truth. How about why Bruce thinks this is a huge deal.”

“Because it is,” Coulson replies. “Loki tried to kill me. And now you’re sleeping with him. Do you honestly expect me to be okay with that?”

“If Loki had tried to kill you, you’d be dead.”

“Says him.”

“Says me.” Steve examines the agent in front of him, the one who used to stare at him with such awe. “Phil, Loki and I are seeing each other. You’re just going to have to accept that.”

The agent looks at his hero with disbelief. “What did he do to you? How did he warp your mind so completely?”

“He didn’t. You wanna know what he did? He saw _me._ He saw all of me. He saw me as a man and a human being, not as some super hero who is supposed to be perfect all the time.” Steve takes a breath. “I can’t be whatever it is you think I am, Phil. No one could live up to that.”

“But him? Why not some nice girl from your neighborhood? Why not one of the pretty agents here? Why did it have to be that pyscho?”

“He’s not a psycho,” Steve insists.

Phil shakes his head. “He turned Doctor Doom into a sheep and had him eaten.”

The artist gives a small smile. “You have to admit that was kind of poetic.”

“The man was eaten,” the agent enunciates.

“He was a sheep at the time,” he notes.

“Oh my God, how can you be so blind?”

“I’m not blind. I know him. I know what he’s capable of, and I can keep it in check.”

“Like you did when he turned Doctor Doom into a sheep. Yeah, that was excellent work there, Captain.”

“Doom did the unforgiveable. He took away Loki’s power.”

“Which is what Loki did to Clint.”

Steve has no answer to that. He knows in his gut that there were other circumstances, but he can’t prove it. All he can say is, “No one could have stopped Loki from getting to Doom.”

“Maybe, but the Captain America I read about would have at least tried to stop it. And he would never have betrayed his country or his people for a little nookie.”

Steve can feel his anger rising. “The Captain America you read about never existed. He was fake, a marketing ploy to sell war bonds.”

“That’s not true,” Phil insists even though he knows it is. “I’ve seen the old footage. I’ve read your files. You were a hero. You were Captain America.”

“And now I’m not? Why? Because I’m sleeping with Loki? So what, I’m supposed to be a hermit all my life?”

“No! Just find a nice girl.”

“I don’t want a nice girl,” Steve tells him. “I’m sorry if that disappoints you, but it’s the truth. I want Loki. I love Loki.”

Phil looks at his fallen hero. “He’s changing you…corrupting you.”

“No, Phil. He’s allowing me to be who I really am. He’s making me better…more complete. He inspires me.”

“Inspires you to do what? Let people die?”

“No. He inspires me to create. He inspires me to draw and…and…He’s my canvass. S.H.I.E.L.D. is the one that wants me to destroy, to be the soldier. Loki inspires me to be an artist.”

“An artist. Really.” Phil doesn’t believe it. Who would? But that isn’t the point. “You know no one will trust you as long as you’re with him.”

Steve sighs. “Those who know me will trust me regardless of whether I’m with him or not.” He pauses for a moment. “I’m sorry, Phil. I’m sorry I can’t be the man you want me to be. I’m sorry I can’t be the hero you want, the hero you deserve. But I’m just a guy from Brooklyn. I’m not perfect. Heck, I’m not even all that good. And I’m just trying to do my best in a world that isn’t mine anymore.”

Agent Coulson looks at his hands. “I don’t expect you to be perfect.”

“Yeah, ya do. You don’t mean to. You may not even want to, but you do. You can’t help it. None of us can.”

“What would you know about it?”

“You don’t think I had heroes? You don’t think it hurt when my…” No, he won’t bring up his father. “You don’t think I was disappointed when I found those guns made with Tesseract technology?”

“That was different.”

“You don’t think I was angry when I found out Fury lied about your death?”

“He did that for the greater good. It was the only way to get all of you to work together.”

“And being with Loki is the only way I can stand being here. I don’t expect you to understand. And I sure as hell don’t need your approval. But I would hope you would at least try to understand.”

“Nothing could make me understand that.”

Steve nods. “Right. So this is pointless then. As long as you care more about your image of me than about my actual life, there’s nothing to talk about.” The super soldier stands then hesitates. He casually asks, “Tell me, how close are your scientists to reverse-engineering Doom’s serum?”

Agent Coulson puts on his most innocent expression. “I’m sorry…?”

“The chemical that Doctor Doom used on Loki. I know S.H.I.E.L.D. has it. I was just wondering how close you all were to determining how it works.”

“Even if we had such a specimen, I would not be permitted to tell you.”

The Captain sighs. “Of course you wouldn’t. Guess we both get to be disappointed.”

xxx

Bruce is taking blood from Loki when the familiar burn is felt on the god’s left forearm.

“What the hell?” the scientist asks as red letters begin appearing on the fair skin below the needle.

The words make Tony come over. He reads, “It’s done. No results.” Brown eyes look at the Trickster.

“Steve,” he explains. “It would appear his talk with Coulson was unsuccessful. I would like to call him if I may.”

“Yeah, sure. JARVIS, please call Captain Rogers.”

“Yes, Sir,” the cool voice responds.

They hear a ringing sound as Bruce removes the needle from the god’s arm.

“Stark?” asks a voice.

“It’s me, Darling. I’m here with Bruce and Tony.” The scientists say ‘hello’ before Loki continues. “We received your message. Are you all right?”

“Yeah. Just disappointed.”

“What did he say?” Bruce asks.

“He thinks Loki is corrupting me. He thinks no one will trust me if we’re together.”

The Trickster cannot help but ask. “Is he correct?”

There is a pause, longer than Steve intends. “Not when it comes to people who know me. Not the people who matter.”

Loki looks at the floor. “ _Everyone_ matters to you.”

Steve hears the resignation in his lover’s voice. “Kitten, he’s wrong.”

“You’re lying.” He cannot keep the gruffness out of his voice. The god can practically hear the artist closing his eyes and furrowing his brow. “Don’t deny it, Love. There’s no point.”

“We’ll talk about it tonight. How’s the project coming?”

Bruce takes over. “We’re making some progress. I just took a sample of Loki’s blood. That should help us find answers that much faster than S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Wait. What?” Tony asks.

Bruce looks at the billionaire. “Loki thinks Clint or Natasha took a sample when we rescued him.”

“A theory Agent Coulson refused to confirm or deny,” the Captain tells them. “I’d bet good money they have it.”

“Do you know if they’ve cracked it?” Dr. Banner asks.

“No. But I bet Tony could find out.”

Loki and Bruce look at the genius.

“Give me 10 minutes.”

“Call me back with the results. And, Kitten?”

The god struggles to answer. “Yes?”

“I…I love you.”

“Of course you do. Now hang up the bloody phone.”

“Okay. Talk to you soon. Bye.”

“Bye,” the scientists call out as the god begins to pace the lab.

Eight minutes later Tony calls Steve back to confirm that S.H.I.E.L.D. received two vials of the liquid the same day they got back from their rescue mission. They’ve used up one to run tests but haven’t gotten very far. “Loki has nothing to worry about. Assuming those idiots actually are able to reverse-engineer it, we’ll have already done that and developed an antidote. Your boy-toy has nothing to worry about.”

“Thanks, Tony. I don’t know why you’re helping us, but I’m glad you’re on our side.”

“Yeah, well, can’t let the government have that much power.”

“Steve Darling, I think I may have a way to ease tensions.”

“Oh?” The super soldier waits apprehensively.

“Yes, but it will have to be done this afternoon.”

“Are you gonna tell me what it is?”

“And ruin the surprise? Where would the fun be in that? Just be around this afternoon. I’ll come to you.”

“I’m not going to like this, am I?” the Captain states rather than asks.

“No, Darling, you’re going to love it. Trust me.”

Tony can’t help but remark, “Famous last words.”

“Steve?” Bruce begins. “Thank you for trying…with Coulson.”

“We had a deal,” Steve replies. “And you’re welcome.”

“Steve Darling,” Loki says before anyone else can talk again, “I love you.” He regrets not having said it during the last call, but he was too frightened at the time.

“Love you, too, Kitten. Bye, everyone.”

xxx

“Love you, too, Kitten?” Natasha asks as she stands in the doorway of the conference room Steve is in.

“Loki.”

“And ‘everyone’?”

“Bruce and Tony.”

The red-head cocks a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. “There’s an interesting trio. Those three could cause a lot of destruction.”

“Something I can help you with, Agent Romanoff?”

“You upset Agent Coulson.”

Great. So he’s about to be chastised for doing the thing Loki and Bruce wanted him to do. He knew it wasn’t a good idea. “That wasn’t my intention.”

“Even so…”

“I can’t work with him anymore.”

“That isn’t your decision,” she notes.

The Captain explains that they don’t trust each other. And teams, the best teams, are built on a foundation of trust. “Speaking of trust…Were you ever going to tell me that S.H.I.E.L.D. had you bring back samples of Doom’s serum?”

Natasha blinks as she normally would. “That’s rich coming from a man who had been sleeping with the enemy for months and lying about it.”

Steve acknowledges the truth of her statement then asks again about the serum.

“You know I can’t discuss that.”

“He saved your life. You’re standing here right now because of him,” Steve points out.

“I know.”

The Captain looks at her. She is as unreadable as ever. “Maybe I’m the one who should leave the team,” he tells her.

“Is that what you want…an excuse to leave?”

“It’s not an excuse.”

“Surely you knew how everyone would react when we found out.”

“You weren’t supposed to find out. And I wasn’t supposed to fall for him.”

“But we did. And you did. And most surprising of all, he fell for you.” Natasha shrugs. “So now what?”

His blue eyes are completely serious. “I want him to join the Avengers.”

The spy wants to laugh at the ridiculousness of it. Instead she very calmly verifies what he said. “You want Loki to become an Avenger.”

“Yes.”

“That’s never going to happen.”

“It will if you help.” He still can’t tell what she’s thinking. “Will you help?”

“What he did to Clint…”

“…Can never be fully forgiven. I understand that. But you’ve seen what an asset he can be for us.”

“I have. And I think you should pursue it. But I can’t help you,” she says. “For Clint’s sake, I just can’t.”

Steve nods. “I understand. But I really wish you had told me about the serum.”

“Orders.”

“Yeah. Well, maybe you can make it up to me by getting Coulson to understand. I wouldn’t ask except it seemed really important to Bruce.”

“Bruce?” Her brow furrows in confusion.

Steve describes the doctor’s Saturday night visit. She is as surprised by it as he was. But in the end she agrees to keep an eye on the agent.

xxx

It is afternoon. Director Fury is speaking to the heads of S.H.I.E.L.D. on their individual monitors when Loki walks in. The Director glares at him as Captain Rogers enters right afterwards.

The Trickster hands several thick folders to Nick.

“What is this?” the Director asks as several of the people in the monitors ask what is going on.

“That, Director Fury, is everything you would ever want to know about Operation Blind Eagle.”

“Should I know that name?” He begins flipping through one of the files.

“No. You should, however, be familiar with the objective. Take out switchyards that relay power to major US cities. I believe I informed you of it when I infiltrated Hydra.” Loki looks at each monitor. “It is all there…everything Hydra has on the mission.”

“How did you get it?” a woman hidden in shadow asks.

“I popped over and took it. Well, copied it actually. It wouldn’t do for them to find their files missing. That might frighten them.”

Fury asks the next question. “How did you know where to find it?”

“I was there for several days, Director. As you may remember from my correspondence, I did manage to learn a few things,” the Trickster says with fake humility.

The Director continues to flip through the files. Finally he looks up at the shadowy figures on the monitors. “Was there anything else? If not, I’d like to get the analysts on this as quickly as possible.”

The figures nod and are replaced with blank screens.

Fury turns to Loki. “Good work. But if you ever interrupt me while I’m in a meeting again, I will kick your ass. Understood?”

“Completely,” Loki says with a smile.

“Director,” the Captain nods then takes Loki’s hand and leads him out of the room. As soon as they are out in the hall, Steve turns to the Trickster. “You were right. I loved it.”


	46. To Gather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony decides to throw a last-minute poker party.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Phil & Jackie, Sue & Reed, Logan & Bruce (explicit), Thor & Maria, Pepper & Thor & Tony, Johnny & Maria, Natasha & Johnny, Natasha & Clint (whew!)
> 
> Grinding

Steve pulls Loki into an empty conference room and closes the door. When he turns around, he sees the god on the other side looking out the window. The super soldier walks up and puts his arms around the Trickster. He rests his head on his lover’s shoulder.

“You did good, Kitten. It will be difficult for Fury to not want to use you in the future.”

“And this makes you happy?”

Steve hums his assent before asking about the project again. Loki isn’t sure. He plans on returning to the lab before going home.

“Or you could meet me back here, and we can go to dinner.” Before Loki can answer, Steve’s phone rings. “Yes, Tony,” Steve says into the cell phone as he takes a few steps to the side. “Tonight? Yeah, I guess...I don’t know if he has any plans, but I can check…Are you sure that’s a good idea?...Well it just sounds like a lot of people…No, I’m sure you of all people know how to throw a party together…Yes, of course. Loki and I will be there. I’ll try to get Logan to come, too, if I can…Okay. See you tonight. Bye.” Steve sees the questions in Loki’s eyes and explains that Tony wants to have a poker party with the Avengers, Logan, Pepper, and the Fantastic Four.

“And what is poker exactly?”

“It’s a card game. Don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll be great at it.”

“Is it normally played with so many people?”

“No. And I’m a little worried that Tony may be biting off more than he can chew with this.”

Loki notices the worry in the blue eyes. “And you wish me to be on my best behavior.”

Steve smiles and touches the god’s cheek. “I want you to be you.” He pauses. “Well, maybe a little less confrontational.”

“Am I confrontational?” he asks with an innocent look on his face.

The artist smiles knowing full well the god is acting. That doesn’t change the fact that he loves that look. It’s one the Trickster doesn’t use very often. “Forget I said that. Just try to use your Silvertongue rather than your Trickster side. Okay?”

The god gives him a gentle kiss. “Only because you ask so nicely.”

There’s a knock on the door just before it is opened. “Uh, we have this conference room,” the woman says and blushes at the men standing so close together. She knows exactly who they are.

Steve starts to walk to the entrance, his hand pulling Loki behind him. “Right. Sorry. We were just leaving.” They head to the elevator. The super soldier pushes the up arrow. “Roof,” he says when sees the question on Loki’s face. The god nods and waits silently.

The elevator doors open. A couple of people leave. One person remains. He has a buzz cut and a beard covering everything except his chin. “Getting in or not?”

They step inside, and the super soldier pushes the button for the top floor. Steve keeps staring at the original occupant. “Creed?” he finally asks. “Victor Creed?”

Amber eyes study the shorter man. “Yeah.” There’s a sudden glimmer of recognition. “Rogers. I heard they pulled you out of the ice.”

“Yeah, they did. Mutant?” Steve asks.

“Yeah.” The tall man with long, sharp nails smiles revealing pointed canines.

“Do you work for S.H.I.E.L.D.?”

“I do.” He cocks his head. “Surprised?”

“A little,” Steve admits. “Logan didn’t seem keen on joining, and I remember you two being really close.”

“He’s my brother. You’d think we would be.” His eyes narrow. “You seen Jimmy?”

“Not lately,” Loki responds figuring that Jimmy is Logan’s first name or alias or something. He doesn’t like the vibe this man is giving off. There is something unsettling about him, as though he would just as soon rip your head off your body as say hello.

Steve does not contradict the god. He has always found Victor Creed unsettling and terribly arrogant. And the super soldier is sure that if Logan wanted to see his brother, he would have contacted the man himself.

“And you are?”

“A god,” the Trickster replies simply.

“How nice for you.” He looks at the man with the dark slick-backed hair. “Oh, wait, I know who you are. You’re the one Doom got the drop on.” The canines are back in view as he smiles. “He took away your power.”

Loki gives him a soft smile. “I got it back. And Doom is no longer a threat.”

“I heard that, too. A bit subtle but not bad.”

“Thank you,” the god nods.

“So is it true you two are fucking?”

Steve is disgusted by the bluntness of the question. “That’s none of your business.”

Victor smiles wider. “Maybe not, _Steve_ , but everyone is sure as hell talking about it.” The elevator dings. Amber eyes look up at the floor number. “That’s me. Have a nice day, boys.” He strolls out.

As the elevator doors close, Loki places his hand on the center of Steve’s back. “Shall I smite him for you?” He asks it as casually as if he were asking if he needs to get the mail.

The Captain unclenches his jaw enough to say, “No, Kitten.” He turns to look into the green eyes. “But thank you for offering.” He pulls Loki’s head down and gives him a kiss.

The elevator dings again, and the doors open. They step out, and Steve leads the way to the stairwell. 

They take the stairs to the roof. The wind is brisk and whips their hair around their heads. Loki gives Steve an open-mouthed smile as he enjoys the coolness and being so high up. He trots to the edge of the building and looks out and down at the bustling city. “It’s wonderful!” Then he holds out his arms and laughs.

“Whoa there,” the Captain says as he grabs the god’s hand and pulls him back from the edge and into his arms. “I feel like I just got you back. I’m not willing to lose you again.”

“I am yours as long as you want me, my Darling. I –“ Loki cuts himself off and a glimmer of fear enters his eyes.

“Loki?” Steve strokes the god’s cheek. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want to lose you, either.”

“You won’t.” The artist pulls him into a kiss, gentle but firm. He presses their foreheads together. “It’s not the Empire State, but…Welcome to the top of the world, my big ape kitten.”

“Thank you, my blond beauty. I better go before I get shot down,” he quips, a hint of melancholy in his voice.

“I’d never let that happen.” Steve kisses him again. “I’ll be at Stark Tower as soon as I can.”

Loki nods, steps back, and disappears.

xxx

“Whoa! Geez, Loki. Could you please just not pop up like that?”

“My apologies, Tony. How goes it?”

Bruce is reviewing the latest results. “It’s going. How went yours?”

Tony adds, “What was yours?”

“Oh, just a quick jaunt to Hydra Island to get all of the information on their operation to cut power to major US cities. Then back to S.H.I.E.L.D. to deliver it all to Director Fury who happened to be meeting with people on screens whose faces were in shadow. That last part was quite strange actually.”

A smile creeps up Tony’s face. “You didn’t.”

“I did.”

“You are officially my new hero.”

Loki deadpans, “I am so thrilled.”

“Gentlemen,” Bruce calls, “I think we’ve had a breakthrough.”

The two men rush to the doctor’s side.

Dr. Banner points to the left screen as he recreates the experiment. There’s a filter to make short waves like Gamma radiation visible. “This is Loki’s blood,” Bruce says as he places a slide beneath the microscope. The image appears on the clear screen in front of them. The blood glows, pulsing with energy.

“I’ve seen that all afternoon, and it still amazes me,” Tony says. 

“This is Loki’s blood reacting to Doom’s serum,” Bruce continues. He adds a couple of drops of the chemical to the blood. The glow diminishes then becomes dull then darkens. He removes the slide and replaces it with another one. It glows, pulsing with energy. “Now here’s the same thing but with the serum we’ve created.” It has the same reaction.

The god scowls. “So now you can neutralize me. Please tell me there is more.”

“Not yet,” Bruce admits. “But we have a better understanding of how it works. And now we can start working on an antidote.”

Tony slaps Loki’s back. “But on the plus side, now we can neutralize you,” he smiles.

The dullness on the screen begins to lighten then slowly begins to glow again. Watching it makes the Trickster feel a little better. “How long? How long until you know how to stop it?”

“Not sure,” Bruce admits.

Tony claps his hands together and gets a gleam in his eyes. “Well I think that’s enough science for today. We have a poker party to prepare.”

Bruce takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes. “Why are you doing this, Tony?”

“Because it will be fun. And because we need to foster team…what-cha-ma-call-its.” The billionaire sees the glare the doctor is giving him. “We need to foster team unity. And it will be a good chance to get to know each other better and get to know the Fantastic Four better…and to meet Steve’s friend.”

Bruce and Loki exchange a small look. The Trickster asks how he can help and is immediately put to work.

xxx

Steve calls Logan to invite him to Tony’s poker party. “Please don’t feel like you have to come. I think Tony is just curious. And I completely understand if you and Bruce already have plans.”

“Bruce already called and said he was goin’. Sounds interestin’. And I do love me a game of poker.”

“Okay. Well, you can take the subway into Manhattan. And I can meet you at the station or at Stark Tower, whichever you’d prefer.”

“Tower’s fine. Sure I can find it.”

“Good. It’ll be nice to have a friend there.”

“That bad?”

“Well, it’s not great.”

“Don’t worry, Cap. I’ve got your back.”

“Thanks. I appreciate it.” He pauses and says his next words carefully. “Hey, I saw your brother today.”

There is a moment of silence before Logan answers. “You sure it was Victor?”

“Yeah. We exchanged a few words.”

“Did you tell him I was in town?”

“No. Loki and I figured you’d have contacted him if you wanted to see him.”

“Thanks.” There’s another brief pause. “Where ‘d ya see ‘im?”

“S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. We shared an elevator. Apparently he works here.”

“Doesn’t surprise me. Victor was always a sell out. I assume they offered him power or people to kill.”

“I’m not sure. He’s no Avenger, though.”

“Thank God for that.”

xxx

Steve gets to Stark Tower later than he wanted. Johnny Storm is already trying to flirt with Natasha and Agent Maria Hill, and Bruce, Pepper, and Tony are talking to a blonde woman he’s never seen before. Loki greets him near the elevator, and they kiss very briefly.

There are three round tables with six chairs around each one. In the center of each table are three decks of cards still in their boxes and a container with different colored chips.

“Impressive,” Steve says to Tony.

“Ain’t it just,” the billionaire replies. “Steve, I’d like to introduce you to Jacqueline Harris. Jackie is the cellist from Portland that Phil is seeing. Jackie, this is the famous Steve Rogers, known and beloved by many as his alter ego Captain America.”

“Nice to meet you,” the blonde woman in the floral dress smiles and offers her hand.

“The pleasure is mine,” Steve replies and gives her a firm handshake.

Clint and Phil arrive next. There is a hesitation in Agent Coulson’s step when he sees Bruce and Jackie together. But he puts a warm smile on his face and goes to kiss his girlfriend. The scientist excuses himself stiffly and walks to where Steve and Loki are now standing.

Sue Storm and Reed Richards get out of the elevator next. They seem a little frightened. And then James Logan steps out of the elevator after them wearing his worn jeans, flannel shirt, and boots. The room stops and looks at him.

Wolverine notes the two Steve Rogers and sniffs the air. The one by the red-head is new, different. He begins to walk to the real Steve Rogers when the one and only Tony Stark comes up and blocks his path.

“Hi. I’m Tony Stark. Welcome to my tower. You must be Steve’s out of town friend.”

“I know who you are.”

“And I know who you are, James Logan, aka Wolverine…complete with super healing and adamantium skeleton. Impressive, if I do say so myself. Can I get you a beer?”

“Sure.”

“And the package?” Tony calls as he walks away.

Logan is holding a brown paper bag about the size of a lunch bag. “Gift for my war buddy.” He tosses it to Steve who easily catches it. “Saw it in the store and just knew I had to get it for ya.” He winks.

Steve opens the bag and pulls out a box as everyone watches. The outside has a picture of a red, white, and blue dick and has “American Pride Dildo” written on it. The Captain begins to redden. “You didn’t really get this for me.”

“I’m afraid I did,” the mutant smiles as he takes the beer from Tony.

“Open it, Darling,” Loki says, a gleeful smile playing on his lips.

The box is opened, and the dildo is pulled out. The bottom third is red. The center third is white. The top third is blue with a white star on the tip.

“Seems rather inappropriate for mixed company,” Dr. Reed notes.

Pepper looks at the thing in the Captain’s hand. “Actually, it would seem that dildo’s are quite the popular gift lately.” Her eyes flit to Loki.

“Um, thanks?” Steve says as he puts it back in the box.

Loki takes the toy from his lover. “Thank you, Logan. This is one item we do not have. And we will no doubt think of you whenever we use it.” He begins to put it away.

As Steve reddens even more, Logan smirks. “Didn’t really count on that, but I can live with it.” Then the mutant winks at them again. He walks up to Bruce and runs his eyes slowly over the scientist. “Nice to see ya again, Dr. Banner.”

Bruce reddens a little but his casual demeanor doesn’t change. “You, too, Logan.”

Phil catches the exchange and feels a pang of jealousy.

Logan is quickly introduced to everyone. He and Natasha have a moment with very few words. She’s just his type in the looks department but a little too cold for his taste. She finds him intriguing but a little too untamable. “Red.”

“Agent Romanoff,” she replies. Her eyes sweep over him. “You can call me Natasha.” Next to her, Johnny begins to scowl and considers saying something.

Steve’s friend smirks and gives her a nod. Then he turns to Bruce. “Trip was kinda long. I gotta take a piss. Bathroom?”

Bruce is confused. He felt the attraction between the mutant and the spy. He didn’t like it, but there’s not a whole lot someone can do to influence it one way or the other. But now it’s gone or ignored or something. “Uh, yeah. Follow me.” He leads the way down the hall to the bathroom. Then the doctor turns on the light and steps aside.

Logan walks in slowly and looks around. Then he grabs Bruce, closes the door, and presses the doctor up against it. He kisses his lover hungrily and immediately feels the response. He pulls back. “Been waitin’ all day to do that.”

“I thought you had to pee.”

The mutant slowly shakes his head. “Just an excuse ta get ya alone.” He begins kissing and licking Bruce’s neck. “Ya smell like chemicals again.”

The scientist’s eyes are closed to better enjoy the sensations. “Sorry. I was in the lab all day.”

Logan’s mouth finds Bruce’s carotid artery and begins to lick and suck on it.

“Please don’t leave marks.” 

“Stop tastin’ so damn good then.”

Bruce’s hands wrap around the back of the mutant’s head, and they kiss some more, their tongues gliding against each other. The doctor pulls his lover closer, their chests pressed together enough that they can feel the other’s heartbeat.

Logan rocks his pelvis against Bruce, allowing his awakening cock to be felt through their clothes. He breathes in the scientist’s scent. “Damn chemicals. Just gotta get you sweatin’.” He rubs against the scientist again, causing them both to moan.

Bruce’s hands grab the mutant’s back as his breath begins to grow heavy with lust. “They’ll wonder if we take too long.”

“They won’t notice.” Logan claims his lover’s mouth again as his hands find the edge of Bruce’s shirt and travel up the warm flesh.

“Shit,” the scientist breathes as soon as his mouth is free. He pushes his hips against the man pinning him against the door.

Logan growls. “That’s right, Sweatheart. Show me ya want it.” The friction is starting to drive him mad. It isn’t enough. He needs more, and his hands leave the warm flesh just long enough to unfasten his jeans.

As soon as Bruce figures out what the mutant is doing, his own hands get busy with his trousers. Boxer shorts get pushed down, and soon their cocks are rubbing against thighs and stomachs and each other.

Strong hairy hands are against the door as he begins to thrust against Banner’s body. Bruce is pulling him closer, thrusting up to meet him, sucking on the tongue that has invaded his mouth.

Their breaths are heavy, exhaling in unison with each forward thrust. Their lips and tongues travel over necks, along jaws, over and within mouths. Bruce’s hands are on Logan’s ass, squeezing and pulling as their cocks crash into their bodies.

“Am I smelling better?” Bruce asks as he feels himself beginning to sweat from the effort.

“Mmmm,” Logan replies before grabbing Banner’s left thigh and pulling the leg up to get a new angle on the continuing friction.

Bruce moans softly, trying hard to keep his voice low. His hands travel up the mutant’s back underneath the shirt. “Shit, that feels good.”

The words make the mutant speed up his humping. They are both grunting quietly as their cocks shoot waves of pleasure through their bodies with each sensation. Bruce slows down his movements as Logan continues rutting quickly against him.

“Banner,” the mutant groans in his ear then pulls away. Logan wants to see the doctor come, to see the wild look in the brown eyes that get tinged with glowing green as Bruce comes undone. He slows down his thrusts, makes them more forceful and focused.

Banner’s mouth opens as he feels his orgasm get closer and closer. His skin is tingling. His muscles are beginning to contract. He looks into the intense blue eyes of the wild creature in front of him and wishes he could be that free. And then his back arches, and his mind empties as semen hits their bodies.

Logan pulls the doctor tighter against him as he watches the scientist come. That beautiful sight, green ringing brown ringing dilated pupils, sends him over the edge, and he’s coming, too, his body continuing to thrust as it spasms in pleasure.

They continue to stand there holding each other as they catch their breaths.

A knock comes at the door. Phil’s voice travels through the wood. “Hey, is everything okay in there? Have you seen Bruce?”

Logan and the scientist chuckle quietly. “Just a minute,” the mutant calls huskily. They pull apart and clean up quickly using toilet paper and tissues. The toilet is flushed, and they wash their hands.

The mutant opens the door. “Sorry, Bill.”

“Phil,” Agent Coulson corrects.

“Whatever. Banner started tellin’ me ‘bout his adventures in Brazil. Had to find out how it ended.” He winks at the doctor then pats the agent a couple of times on the chest and walks past.

Bruce looks at Phil for a moment then quickly follows Logan back to the main room. It’s pretty obvious what was happening in there, and the agent feels both jealous and sad. What’s worse is that he knows he has no right to feel either.

Thor and Ben Grimm have both arrived, making the party complete. Maria Hill is talking to them, smiling and tucking her hair behind her ear. She giggles slightly, which makes her hate herself, and thanks him when Thor compliments her hair, taking some of it between his fingers. Here, without the protection of duty and responsibility, she is able to notice just how incredibly handsome the god is, and he is able to notice what a lovely woman she is. The god gives her his most charming smile.

Pepper watches Thor flirt with the brunette agent out of the corner of her eye. Part of her is pleased, glad that Tony isn’t the sole focus of the god’s attentions. But part of her is jealous. Thor belongs to her and her boyfriend. She excuses herself then walks to the blond god. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she asks, “Can I get any of you anything?”

Everyone says no as she smiles pleasantly.

“Okay.” She turns to the God of Thunder. “It’s good to see you again, Thor.” She kisses his cheek softly. She whispers into his ear. “Maybe tonight.” Then she takes her leave and returns to Tony.

Natasha walks up to Bruce who looks slightly more disheveled than usual, though most people would not notice any change. “You look…different.”

The doctor shrugs but says nothing. A very slight blush begins to creep up his neck.

Phil joins them. “You okay?” he asks Bruce. “That guy wasn’t hurting you or anything, was he?” The concern he’s feeling is evident in his eyes.

“Nope,” the scientist replies. “I’m…perfect.” He gives a small, relaxed smile. His eyes go to Logan who is taking a seat at one of the tables beside Steve. “Excuse me.” He goes and sits beside his lover.

“I don’t like him,” Phil tells Natasha.

“Logan? He seems okay. Bruce seems to like him.”

“Steve needs to learn to pick his friends more carefully.” Jackie catches his eye. He gives his girlfriend a smile before excusing himself and joining her at the table Tony, Pepper, Sue, and Reed are at.

Natasha watches him go. She doesn’t notice Loki until he is next to her.

“Agent Romanoff, Knower of Secrets, is there something personal between Agent Coulson and Dr. Banner?”

“You caught that vibe, too, huh?” She looks at Bruce. “If you had asked me an hour ago, I would have said no. Now I’m not so sure. Weird thing is, I also get the feeling there’s something between Bruce and Steve’s friend.”

“Ah, well, that I can confirm.” He smiles when her eyes quickly meet his. “They bonded on their little field trip to the mountains on Sunday. Logan decided to get a hotel room that night rather than stay with us. I do believe the doctor joined him.” His smile drops, and his eyes turn serious. “For Bruce’s sake, please don’t spread that around.”

She is surprised that the Trickster is concerned for the scientist. “I won’t.”

“And I hope you will reciprocate with information on Bruce and Phil should you acquire any.”

“I will,” she assures him.

“Hey, Kitten,” Steve calls from his table. “Would you mind getting me a beer while you’re up?”

“Not at all, Darling,” he replies. He nods to Natasha and goes to get a few beers for the table. He hands them to Steve, Logan, Bruce, and Thor, who has also joined their table. The Captain gives his hand a kiss in thanks. It is unexpected and makes the god happy.

Natasha sits between Clint and Johnny at the third table that also includes Maria and Ben. Maria really wants to sit next to Thor but thinks it is safer to stay away. Besides, Johnny is cute even if his approach is a bit too strong and cocky.

Tony stands and goes over the basic rules – how many chips everyone gets, that they will be playing Texas Hold ‘Em, how the top two players from each table will get to play the final game. He also tells them pizza will be delivered in about half an hour.

Logan pulls out his cigars. He puts one in his mouth and offers one to the other men at the table. They all decline. The mutant offers cigars to the other tables. Tony, Johnny, Ben, and Natasha take him up on it.

“Do ya even know what to do with it, Johnny?” Ben asks.

Johnny assures the man now made of rock that he does as he points up. His finger bursts into flame.

“Hey, genius, you’re supposed cut the tip off first,” The Thing notes.

Clint can’t help himself. “That’s what _she_ said.” It earns him quite a few smiles and a couple of chuckles.

The Human Torch puts out his finger as his face gets red. “I knew that.” He takes the cigar cutter from Logan and trims the tip. He hands the device to Natasha. She snips the tip of hers expertly then hands the tool to Ben, who passes it on to Tony once he’s done. Johnny flames up his finger again and lights Natasha’s cigar. _Damn, that’s sexy_ , he thinks as he watches her puff on the brown cylinder.

The spy can feel the eyes of all of the men at her table as she uses the Human Torch to light her cigar. She breathes out the smoke and thanks the man who looks so much like Steve. She licks her lips and smiles, looking at Clint out of the corner of her eye. 

The archer rolls his eyes at her and chuckles. He knows she will eat Johnny Storm alive if she decides she wants to. And that would make the kid the luckiest bastard alive. Clint should know. He’s been there often enough. He takes a swig of his beer and can’t help but wonder if she’s just fucking with the kid or if she is horny enough to take Steve’s doppelganger home. Clint gets his answer when he feels her hand on his leg. He suddenly hopes this party ends soon.

Each table begins divvying up the chips and nominates one person to shuffle the cards. Others explain the game to those who don’t know it, specifically Jackie, Thor, and Loki. Then the games, at least the official ones, begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the Sabertooth cameo. He will probably reappear at some point. 
> 
> Next chapter will pick up where this one left off.
> 
> Thank you for reading! And a huge thank you to those of you who are commenting. I love reading them.


	47. To Observe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The poker game continues. Natasha and Loki learn more about Phil and Bruce's relationship. Captain Rogers and the Storms figure out how they are related.
> 
> **Pairings:** Logan  & Bruce, Phil & Bruce, Phil & Jackie, Steve & Loki (explicit), Natasha & Clint, Maria & Johnny, Maria & Thor  
>  **Explicit Content:** Anal Sex, Voyeurism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the conversations that occur in the middle of this chapter occur at the same time. I’ve tried to indicate where they overlap by having them look at each other. Hopefully it isn’t too confusing.

Thor bets all of his chips…again. The first three times that happens, everyone at the table folds and lets him take the pot. The fourth time when the blond god does it after the turn, Loki decides to call. He has enough chips to cover the bet and still have quite a few left over. Besides, he has no intention of losing. The Trickster is determined to find out if Thor is doing this because he believes he cannot lose or because he does not quite yet know how to bluff.

Steve, Bruce, and Logan all fold. The super soldier adds the last card to the board.

“Well, Odinson? Let’s see your cards,” Loki says.

Thor has a pair of three’s and a pair of four’s. Loki has a flush. The Trickster wins without having to change his cards, something he’s been doing every so often to ensure he has the most chips. The God of Thunder, on the other hand, finds he has a distinct lack of chips. “Does this mean I am no longer allowed to play?”

“Sorry, bub. Them’s the rules.”

“Wait,” Steve says. “Thor is new at this. Let’s just take back our chips and replay the hand.”

Bruce is okay with that plan. Logan doesn’t really care. He just wants to play. Loki thinks Steve is rewarding bad behavior. “I will agree if Thor agrees not to bet everything for the next half hour.”

The chips are taken back, and they begin the next round.

At the host’s table, Sue is impressed. “I can’t believe you threw this together in one day, Tony. It’s amazing.”

“Yes,” Jackie agrees. “And I can’t thank you enough for flying me in.”

“My pleasure,” Tony replies. He points at her and Coulson. “If I can help you two crazy kids see more of each other, then it is totally worth the effort.”

Coulson gives his patented thin-lipped smile. “Thanks, Tony. We really appreciate it.”

“Yes. It’s nice to know at least one of you Avengers is civilized,” Dr. Richards notes.

As if on queue, Johnny’s voice carries. “Oh, come on, Ben. It’s a fair question. If your dick is made of rock like the rest of you, then it’s always hard. So do you always have an erection or never get one or what? How does it work?”

Ben’s voice travels closely after. “And I said that’s none of your damned business, Flame Boy.”

The billionaire cocks an eyebrow. “You were saying something about being civilized?”

Reed looks properly sheepish as Sue gives him a smug look. She’s suddenly grateful her little brother is such a loudmouth.

“Admit it, Tony,” Pepper says. “You’ve wondered the exact same thing about Ben.”

“Yeah, okay,” he replies. “I admit it.” Then more loudly, “So how does it work, Ben? Enquiring minds want to know.”

“Enquiring minds can kiss my ass,” responds The Thing.

Coulson apologizes to his girlfriend. She smiles and says it’s perfectly all right. This is a poker party, after all. Jackie had a feeling things could get a little salty. The agent knew there was a reason he likes her so much. The cellist is sweet and understanding and easy going. She is the perfect counterpoint to his job and most of the people he works with.

Natasha and Maria are the two frontrunners at their table. Johnny is too busy trying to flirt with them to pay attention to what he’s doing. Instead of concentrating on the cards, he tells the women about his racing and about some of his adventures as the Human Torch. Ben just laughs at him and gives him a hard time. Clint chuckles to himself and looks around the room at the various groups.

Dr. Richards is all seriousness with only brief hints of a smile, probably trying to calculate the probabilities of certain cards coming up. Sue is relaxed, smiling and talking with Pepper as though they’ve been friends for years. Tony is enjoying his cigar, playing the card shark. And Phil and Jackie are making goo-goo eyes at each other. Clint isn’t sure whether he’s jealous or disgusted.

At the other table, Thor is concentrating hard on his cards but also smiling and laughing. He elbows his brother good naturedly every so often. The new guy, Logan, like Tony, is enjoying his cigar. He doesn’t say much, but he is also smiling and laughing then gets serious for a moment then smiles again. Bruce is quietly observing. Based on his posture and the words he can hear, Clint figures the table is swapping war stories. That might help to explain Steve’s demeanor. The archer has never seen the super soldier so relaxed and engaged. He’s leaning back in his chair, sipping his beer, and touching Loki’s shoulder or neck or hand every so often. The god is also smiling, but it’s a genuine smile that Clint doesn’t thinks he’s ever seen before. The Trickster and the God of Thunder are now both talking with their hands, describing some battle they were in probably centuries ago. Green eyes look at Steve Rogers every so often, and the smile softens. It’s something Clint never expected to see.

Then the archer focuses on his own table. Johnny Storm is trying so hard, and both women are just barely leading him on. He almost feels sorry for the guy. Natasha shows complete disinterest but then touches his hand or asks about something Johnny just said. Maria is a little more genuine. She seems interested in him, but her eyes keep flitting back to the table with the two gods. Clint can’t tell if she’s looking at Logan or Thor, but he is certain it is one of them. Ben Grimm just eggs Johnny on. It’s obvious they treat each other like brothers, and the archer can’t help but wonder where his own brother is now.

“Your bet,” Natasha tells him, bringing him out of his reverie.

“Huh? Oh, right. He looks at his hand and the first three community cards. He’s got nothing, but no one has made a bet this round yet. “Check,” Clint says.

Ben raises. Maria checks. Johnny and Natasha also check. Then it’s back to him. He folds and watches the players as the game continues. He thinks Ben is bluffing, though it is difficult to tell what with the face being made of rock. Even so, Clint finds he was correct. Ben was bluffing. Only Johnny stays in, and the cocky kid ends up winning the hand.

Steve leans forward to talk to Thor. “Loki tells me there isn’t a lot of art on Asgard.”

“We have art,” Thor assures him.

“Yes,” Loki agrees, “but it is all war based. It’s not nearly as varied as the ones Steve has shown me.”

“Rogers drew me once,” Logan tells them. “It was during the war, though I’m not sure you could call it war based.” Bruce asks him what it looked like. “It was me as a wolverine. One of the reasons I picked the name,” he reveals.

“Do you draw, Captain?” Jackie asks from her table. “I love art. We have art from some of the best artists in the city hung up throughout the concert hall where we perform.”

“Oh, yes,” Phil assures her, “Steve is apparently quite the artist. He just told me today how Loki is his muse. One can only imagine what that means.”

Steve and Loki both tense, as does Logan. But it is Bruce who speaks up. “I’ve seen it. It’s really good…powerful…full of strength but also…” He was going to say loneliness, but decides against it. “…love and pain and, oddly enough, healing. Steve has got real talent.”

“Thanks, Bruce.” And though the artist’s words are simple, the blue eyes convey just how grateful he is.

Phil plows on. “Well having never seen it myself, I can only take your word for it, Dr. Banner. But I’ve recently learned your tastes run a lot more…primitive than I originally thought.”

Logan turns and looks at the agent. “Ya got a problem with primitive, bub?”

“No. No, I’m sure it’s fine…if you like that sort of thing.”

Loki smiles. “Primitivism reminds us of who we are at our very core. It represents our basic needs and desires. It frees us from societal norms and restraints.” He takes a breath. “Now some people may mistake primitivism with incivility. They would be wrong. My brother is a prime example. He is the very definition of the primal male…strong, virile, hungry for the pleasures of the world…and yet he is courteous and kind and civil almost to a fault.”

Thor can’t remember the last time Loki paid him such a compliment. His heart swells with love for his brother and with hope for their future relationship.

The Trickster continues, “I, for one, am glad that Bruce has developed an appreciation for primitivism. It seems to me that in doing so he has become far happier and much more relaxed. Wouldn’t you agree, Natasha?” The god doesn’t need to look at her to know she’s been listening and watching Bruce and Agent Coulson this entire time.

“Indeed I would,” she replies and notes Phil’s sour expression.

“I couldn’t have put it any better myself,” Bruce says as he places a hand on Logan’s knee under the table.

“I agree,” Steve says, assuming like everyone else that the conversation was about him and Loki. “And my Kitten has certainly helped me to appreciate it more.” He kisses his lover’s cheek and whispers an “I love you” before pulling back.

A cool disembodied voice breaks in. “I apologize for the interruption, but the pizza has arrived.”

“Thank you, JARVIS,” Tony replies. “And with excellent timing. Everyone finish whatever hand you’re on. Then we’ll stop and eat.”

xxx

“Thank you for your words, Brother,” Thor says when everyone else has left their table. “Even if you do not completely believe that about me.”

Loki looks at the god he believed to be his blood brother and gives a small smile. “Thor, I cannot thank you enough for not informing Asgard of my whereabouts. And I do believe those words, every one of them. And I am proud to have called you brother.”

The God of Thunder rises and pulls Loki up into a bear hug. Then he pushes the slighter man away. “You have no hidden knives, do you, Brother?”

“I do, but I do not plan on using them.”

Thor smiles warmly and pulls the Trickster into another massive hug. He kisses his brother’s cheek and says, “You and Steve have my blessing. I wish nothing for you but love and happiness.”

“Thank you…Brother.”

“Come! Let us get our slices of pizza before they are all gone.”

xxx

Pizza is still being eaten. Beer is being imbibed. Natasha and Loki exchange a look. Her eyes glance at Coulson then Loki then Bruce then back to Loki. The meaning is clear. She goes to talk to Phil. He goes to talk to Bruce.

“How d’ ya do it, Phil?”

“Do what?”

“How did you and Bruce manage to get together and break up without any of us knowing?”

He gazes out at the other guests. “You’ve got some imagination, Romanoff,” he says then drinks his beer.

“Come on, Phil. This is me. You can’t pretend it didn’t happen.”

He turns and looks at the spy, panic in his cool blue eyes. “Jackie doesn’t know, okay? It happened when we were taking a break.”

Natasha tilts her head. “And when you got back together…you dumped him,” she deduces from the guilt in his eyes.

“It wasn’t like we were serious. I mean, there’s only so much you can do when an increased heart rate turns one of you into a Hulk.” Phil watches Bruce talking to Loki for a bit but stops when he sees Logan join them. “That’s what I don’t get. Bruce should be more frustrated and tense if he’s seeing this guy. Instead, he looks more relaxed…almost happy.” He turns back to his friend. “Please don’t say anything. It was…a mistake.”

“But you still care about him,” she notes.

“Yeah, but…I don’t have a right to. I chose Jackie. I don’t regret the choice. I only regret that I hurt him because of it.”

xxx

“Phil Coulson? Of all people you could have had a dalliance with, you chose him?”

The words startle Bruce. “How did you…?” He looks at the Trickster. “Nevermind. I guess Phil made it kind of obvious, huh. Who else knows?”

“Natasha and I had our suspicions. I assume Logan knows based on how he’s been glaring at the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. No one else that I know of.” Loki sips his drink. “Was it serious?”

“No. It was barely anything. We couldn’t exactly do much. It kinda felt like I was back in high school.”

“High school?”

“Nevermind.” He sees Phil talking to Natasha. “I suppose she’s getting his side of the story.”

“Yes. Care to tell me yours?”

“There’s nothing much to tell. He and Jackie over there had called it quits. The long distance thing wasn’t working out for them. We went out for drinks. One thing kind of led to another until Hulk tried to take over. Then we were just on simmer until she decided she wanted to try again.” Bruce can feel Phil’s eyes on him, but he refuses to look at the man.

“Conspirin’?” Logan asks as he walks up.

“Not exactly,” Loki answers. “Bruce was telling me how special you are.”

Bruce’s eyes widen as Logan’s eyebrows rise. “I didn’t…,” the scientist begins. “I mean, I don’t think I did.” He turns to the Trickster. “Did I?”

“You’ve just told me how chaste your last relationship was because of Hulk. And now here you are sharing a hotel room with Logan. That, to me, indicates a distinct lack of chasteness between you. If that doesn’t make the man special, I don’t know what does.”

Logan looks into the deep chocolate eyes. “Is that true? Hulk wouldn’t let you get any?”

Bruce can feel himself redden. “He has a tendency to take over when my heart rate gets too fast. If I’m just there to please someone else, I can sometimes keep it in check. But if I start to get too excited…Well, I’ve basically had to go solo for most of the past decade until you.”

Logan runs his eyes slowly up and down Bruce’s body. “Well that does make me feel special.”

Loki smirks. “Someone should tell Agent Coulson.” He looks at Natasha and catches her eye. They nod to each other. “Please excuse me, gentlemen.”

He and Natasha meet near one of the card tables.

“They were,” she tells him.

“And yet they weren’t,” he counters. “Hulk has a tendency to make an appearance.”

“So I’ve been told.”

“He has no such problems with Logan.”

“Really. Now that’s interesting.”

“Primal beasts understanding each other and all that. Plus they ran around the woods together. I suppose that led to a truce of some sort.”

“I’d hate to be the one to tell Phil,” Natasha says as she watches the agent with his girlfriend.

Loki also looks at the agent. “Really? I’d love to. But I’ll leave that to Bruce and Logan.” His eyes go to Steve to calm himself down just as the Captain pales and becomes visibly upset. “If you’ll excuse me,” he says absently and immediately heads for his lover.

xxx

Steve is talking to Susan and Johnny Storm. “I still can’t believe how much you two look alike,” she says.

“Oh, come on, Sis. Do ya have to keep harping on that?”

“It’s fine,” Steve says. “It is a bit weird, especially considering I’m only this tall because of the super serum.”

“We must have a common ancestor like you said,” Sue decides. “Let’s see, did you have any brothers or sisters?”

“No. I was an only child.”

“Hmm. Well, let’s see, you wouldn’t have known our parents. Maybe our grandparents. Our father’s father was John Storm. Johnny was named after him. Our father’s mother was Martha Goodwin.” Sue looks to see if the name sounds familiar. It doesn’t. “Our mother’s mother was Jennifer Shaughnessy.”

“Shaughnessy?” The name rings a bell, but Steve can’t quite remember where he’s heard it. “And her parents?”

“Her mother’s name was Mary Louise Shaughnessy.”

The color drains from Steve’s face. “W..What?”

“Mary Louise Shaughnessy,” Sue repeats.

“You recognize the name?” Johnny asks even though it is pretty obvious the Captain does.

Loki comes up and puts a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “What did I miss?”

Sue looks at how upset the Captain is and decides to answer. “I was just telling Steve about our grandparents, and he recognized the name of our great grandmother – Mary Louise Shaughnessy.”

“My father,” Steve breathes. He can’t look them in the eye. “My father is the common ancestor.”

“How do you know?”

The artist can practically hear his mother shouting the woman’s name, calling her a slut and a housebreaker. He remembers crouching in the corner, hands over his ears, eyes screwed shut, trying not to hear his parents yelling at each other. Steve closes his eyes and furrows his brow. “My father…he…” Blue eyes open when an arm wraps around his waist. He swallows but still can’t look at them. “When I was a kid, my father had…an indiscretion…”

“Indiscretion?” Johnny asks.

“Affair,” Sue clarifies. “And you think this…indiscretion was with Mary Louise?”

“I know it was.” He chances a glance at the woman with the light blond hair and blue eyes. “I remember my mother…That was the name my mother mentioned.”

Johnny is a little confused. “And he went West?”

“What? No. My mother gave him a choice. He had to choose…his family or his…” He can’t use the word his mother called the woman. It was too rude.

“Did they know she was pregnant?” Sue asks.

Johnny still doesn’t buy it. “It can’t be him. Mary Louise’s husband went West to find work and died. We’ve heard the story a thousand times. You told me the story,” he reminds his sister.

“Johnny, it was a lie,” she tells him gently. “It was a story to tell the neighbors so that she wouldn’t be ostracized.”

“I don’t think they knew,” Steve says. “They never said anything about it at least.” The thought upsets him more. “Surely if he knew…” But what would he have done? It was the Depression. There wasn’t money or work or much of anything. “If he knew…” His eyes seek out Loki’s green ones. _His father sure as hell better not have known._

“So your father…is our great grandfather?” Johnny is trying to get this straight in his head. “So what does that make you?”

Sue answers quietly. “That makes Captain Rogers our grand uncle.”

Loki can see the storm in Steve’s eyes. “Darling? I’m sorry to steal you away, but may I have a word…in private?” His heart melts a bit when the artist gives him the tiniest of nods. He looks at the Storm siblings. “If you’ll excuse us.” He guides his lover to the elevator and pushes the up button. “Roof,” he says when Steve looks at him.

The elevator doors open, and they step inside. The doors close.

“Thank you, Kitten.” As he feels Loki’s arms wrap him in a tight hug, he closes his eyes and finally lets the flood of memories wash over him. The tears that form sting as they gather and refuse to fall. 

The doors open. Loki reluctantly lets him go and leads him to the stairs that go to the roof.

Finally, they are out in the cool night air.

“Tell me,” the god gently says.

Steve shrugs. “That’s it. It was the Depression. Things were hard…not enough to eat…no work. What little money there was he tended to drink. I got home from school one day and mother was furious. When father got home, she started yelling and screaming at him. Kept saying that if he preferred that… _slut_ Mary Louise Shaughnessy to us then she could feed him and house him and do his laundry, too. At first he denied it, and they yelled at each other.” He starts to walk to the side of the stairwell door where the wall creates a shadow in the night. “Then he started crying and pleading for her to take him back.”

Loki notices the fists that Steve’s hands have become, sees the anger darkening the blue eyes.

“She did, but she made him promise never to see the woman again.” The Captain shakes his head. “She should have let him go.” His eyes blaze at Loki. “If you _ever_ cheat on me…”

“Never,” the god assures the artist, rushing up to take the blond head between his hands. He feels strong hands on his biceps just before they kiss. His lover’s tongue pushes its way into his mouth, and he sucks on it as he’s pushed against the wall.

Steve presses his body against Loki’s as he continues to attack the god’s mouth and jaw and neck.

Loki buries his fingers in Steve’s hair as his body begins to react to the artist’s passion. “Darling,” he breathes.

The artist’s hands explore the torso of the man he has trapped against the wall. He kisses and licks the long neck and rolls his hips into the hardening cock. He pulls back and glares into the green eyes. His hand comes up and grabs Loki’s jaw. “If you _ever_ cheat on me…” he repeats just before forcing his lover around and pressing himself against the god’s back. He pulls out his wallet and retrieves the condom he started carrying around after their tryst in the S.H.I.E.L.D. interrogation room.

xxx

Tony walks up to Natasha. “Hey, do you know where Steve and Loki went?” Being a spy, he assumes she knows everything. “We’re about ready to start again.”

“Last I saw them, they went into the elevator.” She sees the unasked request in his eyes. “I’ll go find them.”

Once in the elevator, she asks JARVIS to take her to whichever floor the two men got off on. He informs her that they went up to the roof and have not yet returned. She thanks him and heads up.

As soon as she opens the door, she hears a moan. It immediately puts her on edge, and she crouches down, weapon drawn and ready.

“Oh, Darling, yes,” a voice moans.

Her arm drops slightly as she moves silently forward in the darkness. Taking a moment to softly close the door, she follows the sound of grunting and breathing to the left. Suddenly she sees them undulating against the wall.

She puts her gun away as her eyes remain locked on the figures moving in the darkness. Steve is shorter. That’s how she knows he’s the one behind, the one thrusting into Loki’s ass with a fluid, forceful movement.

Natasha knows she should leave, knows this is private, but she can’t take her eyes off them. So she presses against the corner and continues to watch.

“Harder, Darling. Please.”

But that makes Steve stop, a reaction the spy had not been expecting. He reaches up and grabs a fistful of Loki’s hair. He pulls the head back.

“Darling…Darling, please. Don’t deny me.” The god’s voice is breathless, pleading.

“Are you going to cheat on me, Loki?”

“No. Never. I swear.” The Trickster waits, but his lover doesn’t move. He moves a hand down to his cock, but Steve grabs it and forces it back against the wall.

“Bad, Kitten. I didn’t say you could touch.”

Natasha is transfixed, unable to move, barely breathing for fear she’ll alert them to her presence.

“Are you going to cheat on me, Loki?” he repeats.

“No,” the god replies with impatience. “I’ve told you.”

“That’s right.” He thrusts forward then pulls back. “You’re not going to cheat on me. And you’re not going to cheat at cards, not anymore.”

“How did you-?” But his question is cut off as his lover thrusts into him again. He moans in pleasure.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t notice the wisps of green just before you’d win a hand?” He thrusts again. “Oh you were clever…doing it only for smaller pots. But I know you, Kitten.” He thrusts again. “And you’re going to stop. Aren’t you.”

“Yes.” Loki howls as his lover begins to pound into him.

Natasha’s eyes widen, her pupils huge. She feels wetness between her legs as the Captain’s hand wraps around his lover’s cock and begins to pump in time with his thrusts.

“Come for me, Kitten.”

Loki’s head drops. “Bite me. Hurt me, Darling. Please.”

Steve buries his head in the god’s neck and bites.

The god’s jaw drops, and his eyes close. His breaths come faster, harder, until he’s moaning and convulsing. “Oh my beautiful Darling!”

Steve growls, his teeth still on Loki’s skin. He feels his lover contract around his cock as he milks the one in his hand. He pulls the god closer and groans as he thrusts through his own orgasm.

Natasha fights against the urge to touch herself as she feels her wetness increase.

The men collapse breathlessly against the wall. The artist kisses the god’s cheek. “I love you, Kitten.” He pulls away. Steve refastens his trousers after stripping off the condom.

Loki pulls up his own trousers. He steps away from the wall as he puts everything back in place. “I’m afraid I’ve made a bit of a mess,” he says as he looks at the results of their coupling splattered on the concrete.

Steve wraps his arms around the god, the condom still in his hand. “We’ll just blame the birds.”

The god laughs. He takes the used condom and steps forward. With a bit of magic, his semen joins Steve’s in the thin-walled rubber cylinder.

“Now what?” Steve wants to know.

Loki gives him a kiss. “I’ll be right back.” He disappears and reappears a moment later. “It’s in the trash at home.”

Natasha sneaks back to the door and opens it. “Steve?! Loki?!” she calls out.

The men walk towards the door and see Natasha looking out over the roof.

“There you two are. We were getting worried.”

Steve apologies. “We were just…uh…”

She smiles at them. “You don’t have to explain. Come on. Let’s rejoin the party.”

xxx

“Well you two had fun,” Logan notes with a smirk when Steve and Loki rejoin their table.

“Brother?” Thor says both horrified and proud.

Loki arches a dark eyebrow. “Oh, don’t play innocent with me, Mr. Three-Way.”

Bruce grabs the cards. “I really don’t want to know any of this.”

“We should just play,” Steve suggests.

“Speaking of three-way’s, how come ya didn’t let Red join you?"

“Natasha?” Loki asks in confusion. “Well, primarily because she wasn’t there.”

“You sure about that?”

Steve looks at his friend. “What makes you think she was?”

“’Cause she left all business and came back with the two of you all hot and bothered.”

The God of Mischief is intrigued. “How can you tell?”

“I could smell it as soon as she stepped off the elevator. My guess, if ya pulled off her panties, they’d be soaked.”

“Nice,” Bruce says sarcastically as he deals two cards to everyone.

“We should change the subject,” Steve suggests. “It’s disrespectful to talk about Natasha that way.” And it makes him feel icky, but he doesn’t tell them that.

Loki nods and looks over at the spy. They lock eyes, and she swallows, her eyes dilating slightly with the recent memory from the roof. He nods to her and turns away. “Steve is correct. We shall not speak of it again.”

Logan shrugs and looks at his cards. “Your bet, Thor.”

Clint asks Natasha if she’s okay. She turns away from Loki and looks at him. “I’m fine,” she replies and strokes his cheek with the back of her fingers then runs her thumb across his bottom lip.

“Are you sure?” His scowl is mixed with concern. She usually isn’t so touchy-feely around people. And the way she is looking at him is usually reserved for when they’re alone and about to fuck.

She drops her hand. “Yeah. Just…Nevermind. Let’s play.”

And as Johnny deals the cards, Natasha puts her hand on Clint’s leg and slowly slides it up his thigh. His hand stops hers just before it reaches is dick. Their eyes meet just before he runs his thumb over her hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. He lifts it and places the hand back on her lap.

The spy leans in and whispers in his ear. “I want you.”

“No conspiring,” Maria commands with a smile. “And no ganging up on other players.”

Johnny realizes he has absolutely no shot with Natasha. He begins to focus all of his charms on the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. He smiles his 1,000 watt smile and regales her with tales of his courage and daring. Ben just shakes his head and adds doses of reality every so often.

Maria continues to sneak glances at Thor. He really does look good in that tight t-shirt. But here is Johnny trying so hard to charm her. Trying too hard, if she’s honest. Plus he’s kind of young. Thor, on the other hand, is all man. And then she chastises herself for feeling that way. She is still a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. She tries to push all thoughts of Thor away and places her bet.

When the first round of games ends, Tony, Sue, Steve, Logan, Maria, and Clint are the ones who make it to the second and final round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This poker game sure is taking a long time, but it’s nice to have everyone in the room for discovery and conflict and confrontation. Thank goodness for roofs and bathrooms! We’ll see where the next couple ends up.
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting!


	48. To Raise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The poker game concludes
> 
> **Pairings:** Natasha  & Clint (explicit), Sue & Reed, Logan & Bruce, Phil & Bruce, Phil & Jackie, Steve & Loki, Thor & Pepper & Tony, Johnny & Maria  
>  **Explicit Content:** Vaginal Sex

Tony recruits Loki and Thor to help transform and rearrange furniture for the championship game. Everyone else stands about drinking and talking. This is when Natasha grabs Clint by the front of his shirt and leads him to the elevator. She pushes the up button but says nothing when Clint silently asks her where they are going.

The elevator doors open, and Tasha pulls him inside. She presses the button for the top floor. As soon as the doors close, she pushes him against the side and attacks his mouth. Her arms wrap around his neck as her teeth tug at his bottom lip.

There is a ding just before the doors open. She grabs his shirt again and pulls him out, heading towards the stairs.

“Tasha, what the hell’s gotten into you?” Not that he’s complaining. It’s just odd.

They go up the stairs and out the door onto the roof. She pulls him to the side where Loki and Steve had been.

“Tasha.”

She pushes him against the wall. “I want you, Barton. I want you right here.” Her mouth is on his again, warm and wanting, her tongue languidly running over his as one of her hands begins to rub his cock through his trousers.

Clint can’t help but grind into her hand even though the logical part of his brain is telling him not to. That logical voice gets softer and softer as he begins to harden at her touch. He pushes her back before he loses all control. “What has gotten into you?”

Natasha remembers the sights and sounds of the two men who were up here before them. “Does it matter?” She undoes his belt and trousers. Then she slips her hand through the open fly of his boxer briefs and feels his hardening cock against her hand.

“Fuck.” He pulls her towards him and kisses her with increased passion.

She smiles as his mouth moves to her neck. Natasha is suddenly very glad she wore a skirt tonight. She pushes herself away from the archer. Her eyes never leave his as she reaches beneath her skirt and pulls down her underwear. There is a bit of resistance when the wet fabric leaves her. Tasha steps out of them and returns her attentions to Clint. Pulling her skirt up, she presses herself against him and kisses his chin and the line of his jaw.

Clint’s hand reaches down and presses against the outside of the spy’s leg. It travels up her body to her ass, which clenches as soon as it feels his touch. His fingers find her crack and travel down then forward until he feels her clit. She’s so much wetter than he expected, and her body leans into his touch.

Natasha sucks on his earlobe. “Condom. Now.”

The archer gets his condom out of his wallet but has trouble opening it. The spy snatches it out of his hand and rips it open with her teeth. She puts it on him, unrolling the rubber along his cock. The fact that it is her doing it makes if feel amazing rather than like a chore.

She looks at his cock. It’s at attention and ready to server her. Her eyes travel up his body, still clothed in his black pants and black t-shirt. She wraps a leg around his waist, sliding him into her. Natasha begins to move her hips back and forth as his back is pressed against the wall. Now that a rhythm is beginning, the spy can see a question forming in Clint’s eyes. She presses her mouth to his before he can speak and speeds up her hips.

Clint is used to Natasha’s directness when it comes to sex, but even she usually likes a bit of build up, a little foreplay to enhance the mood. There is none of that here. And now she is fucking him as though he were that red, white, and blue dildo that Logan got Steve. It feels even more impersonal then their usual coupling. Again, he isn’t complaining. It feels fucking amazing. He’s just holding her tight as she undulates and thrusts against him, using him to reach her climax as quickly as possible.

Natasha flings her head back and opens her mouth. No sound comes out just heavy breaths. Her hips move faster, harder, feeling herself move up and down Clint’s engorged shaft. The friction is amazing even as her wetness increases. And then he’s moving his hips to meet hers. The increase in force is making her back arch with pleasure. She feels her body begin to shake in anticipation and the nearness of her release.

As her body pulses against his, Clint keeps his thrusts a tiny bit slower so that she is traveling up and down his dick twice for every time he meets her. He feels her nails dig into his shoulders, hears her breath come with just a touch of moaning. She’s always been fairly quiet almost disconcertingly so compared to most of the other women he’s been with. So the tiny sounds only help to bring him closer to the edge.

And then she’s coming, riding him more slowly and deliberately as her orgasm makes her muscles convulse in pleasure. And Clint is meeting her there. He ejaculates into the condom, his hips continuing to thrust as her pulsing spasms milk his cock of the remaining semen.

They remain there, holding onto each other as their breaths become calmer and their muscles relax after the release.

Slowly, Natasha unwraps herself from the archer’s body. She retrieves her underwear and puts them back on. The only thing she wants to do now is go to the bathroom and clean herself off.

Clint removes the condom and refastens his trousers. “So are you going to tell me what that was about?”

“Does it matter?”

He looks at her, her beautiful face as unreadable as ever. “Guess not.”

“Thought so. We should go back before Tony sends a search party.” She goes to the door and holds it open for the archer.

Her words remind him. “Does this have something to do with Steve and Loki?”

“Would you want to know if it did?”

Clint bites the inside of his cheek as he thinks about it. They go to the bathroom to throw the condom away and wash their hands. Natasha also relieves her bladder and wipes herself off while she’s there.

They say nothing until they get into the elevator.

“Yes,” the archer says finally. “I wanna know.”

Natasha takes a breath. “I saw Steve fucking Loki against that wall,” she states.

“And?”

“And what we saw on the plane was nothing compared to what...Steve was completely in charge. He had Loki begging, pleading to be fucked.” She allows the memory to come back for a moment. “It was…stimulating.”

“So why didn’t you join them?”

“They didn’t know I was there, and I didn’t want to interrupt.”

“So I’m just a dick to you.”

“Says the man who calls me when his date cancels.” She looks at him. “We agreed what this was. You wanna change that, let me know. But don’t play like you’re the victim.”

Clint drinks her in as her words remind him of just why they are so good together. The side of his mouth rises. He nods once before pulling her close and kissing her, his tongue delving into the sweet, warm mouth. “Let me know whenever you need my dick.” He steps away and turns to the elevator doors.

“You know I will, just as I know you’ll call whenever you need my pussy.”

“You have the sweetest pussy.”

“Damn straight.”

xxx

As Loki is busy helping to re-arrange the furniture, Steve walks up to Johnny, Sue, and Reed. “I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. It was a bit of a shock.” He looks at his new relatives. “My father…the Depression changed him and…doesn’t really matter now.” He’s grateful when he feels Sue’s comforting hand on his arm. “What matters is we’re family, and I’d like to get to know you better…if that’s okay.”

“We’d love that,” Sue tells him.

Johnny tilts his head. “So does this mean we get to call you Uncle Steve?”

The man out of time can’t help but smile. “I guess it does.”

Reed sighs. “Well, I guess if you’re Sue and Johnny’s uncle you can’t be all bad.”

“Yeah,” Johnny says. “So first lesson about being in this family is that Reed has absolutely no people skills whatsoever. I have no idea what Sue sees in him.”

“Sometimes I don’t, either,” she chimes in playfully, giving her fiancé a light nudge.

“I’m sorry,” the scientist says and means it. “That didn’t come out the way I intended.”

“It’s okay,” Steve says with a raised palm. “We didn’t exactly meet under the best of circumstances.”

Reed tries again. “To be fair, you aren’t the one who murdered Victor.”

The super soldier’s smile drops. “You mean the evil dictator that kidnapped Loki to lure me into a trap.”

Sue tries to intervene by explaining how it is still difficult to think of their friend like that. Victor had been close to all of them during their college days and for many years afterward. “He changed after our…accident.”

“Oh, come on. He was always kind of a douche,” Johnny says bluntly. “Sue didn’t see it ‘cause she used to date him. And Reed didn’t see it ‘cause he has no people skills.”

“Johnny!” Sue chastises. “It’s not nice to speak ill of the dead…even if you are right.”

Reed looks at his fiancé and her brother. His face holds frustration and sadness. “Am I the only one who remembers Victor as the brilliant student and good friend who helped support and fund scientific research?”

Sue strokes the scientist’s arm. “I remember how close you were,” she says gently. “And I remember what a good friend he was to you. But he was never as good a friend as you thought him to be.” Her voice and her words bring back memories that make him mourn, and Reed lowers his head.

“I’m sorry,” Steve offers. “I wish things had been different.”

“Gotta admire Loki’s style, though,” Johnny notes. “Hey, do we get to call him Uncle Loki?”

The Captain chuckles. “I dare you to ask him.”

“Oh, don’t think I won’t,” the young hero replies with a smirk. “Hey, do you snowboard? We should totally go snowboarding.”

xxx

As Steve is talking to his newly found relatives, Logan is standing with Ben Grimm. “Wonder what they’re talkin’ about,” the rock man says.

“Easy enough ta find out,” the Canadian notes.

“No thanks. Think I’ll go get another beer instead. Want one?”

“I’m good.” Logan looks around as Ben leaves. He sees Bruce talking to Pepper and Maria, Tony directing the two gods, and Jackie walking away from Agent Coulson. He smirks and starts walking to the mild-looking man. “Bill,” he says deliberately.

“It’s Phil.”

“Right. Phil.” He looks at Bruce. “So you and Banner used ta be an item.”

The agent immediately tenses. “Who…?”

“Don’t worry, I ain’t gonna tell.” He gets no response from that. That’s okay. It wasn’t supposed to get one. That will come soon enough. “He is the quiet one, though, ain’t ‘e.”

“Yeah,” Phil admits. “So you two…?”

“Yeah.” He smiles. “Guessin’ you were just testin’ the waters?”

“Something like that.” He looks at the hairy man with the gruff voice. “He’s a good man…kind, intelligent, controlled.”

“Barely controlled,” Logan offers instead. “And beautiful when he comes.”

“Well, that’s crude.”

“Lighten up, bub. We both been there.” He looks at the agent. “Admit it. Gotta love that halo of green just before he shoots his load.” Logan takes a drink of his beer as he watches the agents eyes grow large in confusion.

“Green?”

“Yeah. Huge pupils. Strip of brown around ‘em. Even thinner line of green ‘round that. That’s how I know he’s about to unload. Beautiful,” he mutters with a far away look and takes another drink. “Well, _you_ know.” Only he knows that Phil doesn’t.

The agent’s stomach feels tight and twisted. He wants to believe that the mutant is lying. Deep down, though, he knows that isn’t the case. “I don’t think Bruce would appreciate you talking about him as though he were a toy or a carnival ride.”

“You tellin’ me after seein’ ‘im like that you didn’t always want ‘im facin’ ya?” Logan shakes his head slowly at the memory. “Don’t want his back ta me now. Gotta see them eyes.” 

Bruce walks up nervously to the two men. “What are you two talking about?”

“What da ya think?” Logan responds as he looks directly into the scientist’s eyes. “Just tellin’ Phil how beautiful ya are when ya come.”

“Jesus, Logan,” Bruce hisses. “That’s not…Someone could hear you.”

The Canadian smiles and gives the scientist’s ass a quick swat. “You worry too much, Sweetheart.”

The agent squirms slightly. “Is it true? You and he can…”

Bruce’s brown eyes are almost apologetic when he admits that he can.

Phil nods. “That’s great. I’m happy for you, Doc. Really. You deserve some happiness.” He turns to the mutant. “Take good care of him. He’s a special person. And if you hurt him, I’ll make sure all of S.H.I.E.L.D. will be on your ass.”

“Like I ain’t heard that before.”

Jackie is coming back. Phil excuses himself and goes to her, wrapping her in his arms and kissing her cheek.

“You over him?” Logan is curious, wondering just how he’s being used.

Bruce turns away from Phil and looks into the Canadian’s eyes. “Yes. Yes, I am.” He cocks his head and wonders out loud, “Does it matter?”

“Nope,” the shorter man replies and wonders if it’s a lie.

xxx

When Clint and Natasha step out of the elevator, Tony, Sue, Steve, Logan, and Maria are already seated around the big table. The other two tables are gone, replaced by several smaller ones. The archer takes a seat between the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and the billionaire. 

“Just in time,” Tony tells him as he shuffles the cards. The first hand is dealt.

Loki sidles up to Natasha. “So first you watch, and then you do. Does that about sum it up?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“You know exactly what I mean.”

There is a minute scowl that barely appears. “What gave me away?”

“Your scent,” he admits. “I don’t know whether to be envious of Logan’s nose or damn grateful I don’t have it.” The Trickster gives her a small smile. “In the future, Steve and I would prefer it if you didn’t spy on us.”

“Sorry. I didn’t intend to. Tony sent me to get you. I didn’t want to interrupt, and then I found myself unable to look away.” Her eyes are on the card players.

“Seems only fair that in return we should get to watch you.”

She looks at him then, her eyes searching to see if the statement was a joke or sincere.

Loki smiles. “Don’t fret, my dear. I think Steve would prefer to forget you saw anything…though I am much less forgiving.”

“I’m sorry. I intruded. I shouldn’t ‘ve.”

The Trickster laughs softly and puts a hand on her shoulder. “It’s fine, Natasha. I’m flattered, actually. But perhaps next time you will wait for an invitation.”

She is relieved and ready to play along. “And when should I expect my invitation?”

“Ah, now that you’ll have to take up with the Captain. He’s the one in charge, in case you hadn’t noticed.”

“Oh, I noticed,” she smiles.

There is a gleam in his eyes. “Just out of curiosity, what aroused you more – Steve’s strength or my submission?”

She takes a moment to think about it. “You can’t have one without the other,” she notes.

Loki gazes at his lover who is pulling the chips at the center of the table towards him. “An astute answer. I will allow it.”

Johnny walks up to them then. “Hey, Uncle Loki. Can I call you Uncle Loki? I was telling Uncle Steve earlier that we should all go snowboarding.”

“Uncle Steve?” Natasha asks.

“I am not your uncle,” the god tells the young man with the very short hair who looks so much like Steve. “You may call me Loki.” He turns to the spy. “Steve’s father is the Storm’s great grandfather.”

Johnny smiles. “Pretty cool, right?”

Natasha turns to the god with concern in her eyes. “Is Steve okay?”

“Why do you think we were on that roof?”

Suddenly it all makes sense, why Steve had been so concerned about Loki cheating. She nods and looks at Johnny. “Guess super heroes run in the family.”

xxx

When Thor goes to get another beer, Pepper follows him. She makes sure no one is nearby when she says, “So I was thinking after everyone leaves, you could come up with me and Tony.” She sees the hesitation in his eyes and the look of uncertainty. “Only if you want to.”

“I do,” Thor assures her. “It’s just that there is something I wish to discuss with the two of you.”

“Okay.” A little nervousness has crept into Pepper’s stomach. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes.”

“Would you rather be with Maria?”

“No,” he says truthfully, a bit surprised by his answer.

She runs her hand up and down the muscles of his arm. “Well, whatever it is, we can talk about it once the three of us are alone.”

He nods gratefully.

When they walk back out to the main area, Steve is leaving the table. His chips are all gone, and he wishes the rest of them good luck as he pats Logan’s shoulder. Then he joins Loki, Natasha, and Johnny at one of the little tables.

Steve sits and shrugs. “Well, that’s it for me. You about ready to go home, Kitten?”

“Should we not wait for the game to finish?”

“You should,” Natasha responds, “especially since your war buddy is still playing.”

The super soldier nods and looks at his grand nephew. “So did you ask Loki yet?”

“I did. He said no to ‘Uncle Loki’,” Johnny reveals. “I’m kinda disappointed. It has a nice ring to it – ‘Uncle Loki’,” he says with relish and smiles.

Natasha shakes her head. “I still can’t get over how much alike the two of you look.”

Johnny smiles and cocks his head. “Yeah, who knew there could be two such amazingly handsome guys in New York City. Too bad you have a boyfriend, Uncle Steve. I bet if we went to a club, we’d be drowning in pu-ladies…ladies.” It wasn’t the word he was going to use but decided it was the better choice with Natasha here.

“I’m sure you can still do that without me.” Steve looks at Loki and takes his hand. “I’m perfectly happy with what I’ve got right here.”

Natasha gets up. “And it just got way too sappy for me,” she says as she motions for them to stay seated. “I’m gonna go talk to Phil and Jackie.”

“Careful, Tasha,” Loki warns. “Loose lips and all that.”

“When have my lips ever been loose?”

Loki nods in acknowledgement just before the spy leaves.

Steve is confused. “What was that about?”

“I’ll fill you in later,” the Trickster assures him.

Johnny shrugs and looks at the poker players. “Ooh, Maria’s out.” He stands and straightens his shirt. “If you’ll excuse me…” He leaves without waiting for an answer.

The artist searches the face of his muse. “You really aren’t interested in him?”

Green eyes show some annoyance. “I’ve told you, I do not care about him. I care about you. He is young and brash and full of himself. He reminds me of Thor, actually. You, my Darling, are everything I could ever want. Besides, you made it perfectly clear there would be consequences should I ever cheat on you. I do not intend on learning what those are.”

Loki looks around and sees Thor talking to Ben Grimm and Reed Richards. The god is talking with his hands as usual. Seeing the large gestures brings a small smile to the Trickster’s lips. Steve notices and turns to see what he is looking at.

“What do you think they’re talking about?” the blond asks.

“The Bifrost Bridge,” Loki deduces.

“Really? You can tell from here? Or is it magic.”

The Trickster shrugs. “See that gesture there? He’s talking about Heimdall. And that, he’s talking about going through it, what it feels like.” He sees the continued question in the blue eyes. “I grew up with him. I know his mannerisms. He’s talking about the Bifrost.”

“Well, makes sense then that Dr. Richards is so interested.”

“Did I see you speaking with him earlier?”

Steve tells Loki about his conversation with Sue, Johnny, and Reed. The super soldier understands the Doctor’s perspective, knows it can’t be easy when a good friend becomes an enemy. “I don’t know if he’ll ever be able to see Doctor Doom for what he became instead of his good friend.” But since the scientist is going to marry Sue and since he and Sue are related and since he has no plans to stop being with Loki, Steve hopes they can work it out.

“I will be civil to him if he is civil to me,” Loki tells him.

“And if he isn’t civil to you?”

“Darling, do you really have to ask?”

xxx

Clint joins Natasha, Phil, and Jackie when he loses all his chips. Now only Tony, Sue, and Logan are playing. Sue is more formidable than she looks. She’s been able to bluff her way to a few winning hands. But she has fewer chips than either of the men.

Jackie is telling the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents about her experiences with the symphony and working with the Ballet Company. Apparently, there is a lot of drama in the arts community, especially the ballet.

Everyone else is watching the game.

Reed leaves to get some water. Loki follows him to the kitchen area. The god waits for the scientist to notice him before speaking.

“We are linked together, you and I.”

The statement catches Reed a little off guard. He asks, “Because of Victor?”

“Because our lovers are related.” The god answers truthfully when Reed asks how long he’s been together with Steve. He doesn’t think it is pertinent to the matter at hand, but he will use what he can. “For Ms. Storm’s and Steve’s sake, I am willing to try to get to know you better. Will you do the same?”

Reed looks at the tall man with the regal bearing. “I don’t suppose I have much of a choice.”

“Of course you have a choice, Dr. Richards. But do not let it be said that I was the one who refused to try.” He turns to go.

“Wait,” Reed calls. Once Loki is facing him again, the scientist doesn’t know what to say.

“Well?” the god prompts with an expectant and impatient tone.

“As much as I hate to admit it, you’re right. I love Sue. And if we’re together at a function such as this, I promise to be civil to you.”

Loki is unimpressed. “And can we agree to not speak of Doctor Doom to each other or our loved ones?”

“Ah, well, that’s more difficult. If someone else were to bring up Victor-“

“We change the subject or do not engage in the conversation. Not that difficult.”

“Do you really think you could hold your tongue?” Reed is genuinely curious. Loki does not seem like the kind of person who could remain passive.

“I will endeavor to try.”

“Then so will I. But that doesn’t change my feelings about the barbarity of your actions.”

“Nor mine about the barbarity of his.”

Although he can feel the anger rising inside of him, the scientist only nods and walks back to the main party.

Loki returns to Steve. “Did I miss anything?”

“Tony is out. He’s playing dealer now for Logan and Sue.” The Captain pauses before noting, “So you and Reed didn’t kill each other.”

“Disappointed?” he asks playfully.

“Nah, just curious.”

“How curious?”

Steve smiles and turns his attention back to the game just in time to see Logan and Sue put all of their chips into play.

This is it, the last game. A hush comes over the room and the tension ratchets up as all eyes watch the two players turn over their cards.

The community cards are an ace of spades, a queen of spades, a four of hearts, an ace of diamonds, and a jack of spades.

Logan smiles as he flips over his two cards. They are aces. With the two in the community area, that gives him four. “Well, darlin’? Can ya beat that?”

“Wow. That’s impressive,” Sue says just before flipping her own cards. She reveals a king of spades and a 10 of spades.

A murmur of surprise travels over the crowd as everyone realizes the Invisible Woman has a royal flush.

Logan stands and offers his hand. “That’s a hell of a hand, lady.”

Sue rises and shakes the mutant’s hand. “Thank you, Logan.” She turns to their host. “And thank you, Tony. This was a lot of fun. I not only gained new friends, but I gained new family, too.” She looks at Steve and smiles.

Tony is stumped. “Something we should know, Spangles?”

Steve stands and swallows. “Um, everyone, Sue and Johnny are my grand niece and nephew. We’re family.” He looks around the room, sees the questions in their eyes. It’s a question he doesn’t feel comfortable answering yet.

Johnny has no such qualms. “Uncle Steve’s dad is our great grandfather. Pretty cool, right?” He walks to the soldier and gives him a big hug. “Welcome to the family, dude.”

The super soldier hugs his near duplicate back. “Thank you, Johnny,” he chokes out, fighting back the sudden surge of emotion.

“No problem, Uncle Steve,” he replies with a goofy smile. Then he hugs the dark haired god. “And can’t forget you, Uncle Loki. Welcome to the family.”

The Trickster finds himself chuckling instead of getting angry at the lad. He pats the young hero’s back a couple of times. “Thank you, Johnny. I appreciate the sentiment.”

Sue follows her brother, hugging both Steve and Loki.

Phil isn’t sure how to feel about what he’s witnessing. It is certainly unexpected. And he feels bad for Steve as he realizes the implications of how the super soldier is related to the Storm siblings.

The party breaks up fairly quickly after that. Phil, Jackie, Ben, Sue, and Reed leave first. Johnny and Maria leave together. He finally charmed her into taking him home. So what if it’s a work night. Agent Hill decides she deserves a little fun, too. And he certainly is easy on the eyes. Clint and Natasha go down the elevator with them. They’re heading to Natasha’s place for a little more fun. Finally, Steve, Loki, Logan, and Bruce leave. The scientist pushes the button to his floor but doesn’t get off until they reach the lobby.

Before they leave, Thor decides to tell Pepper and Tony his decision. “I will be returning to Asgard.”

“Oh, yeah? When?” asks Tony conversationally.

“Soon. In a day or two. I have been away for too long, and you no longer need me.”

That catches Tony and Pepper off guard. “’You’ as in the Avengers?” Pepper asks.

“No. ‘You’ as in the two of you.” He looks at the woman with the reddish hair. “You now know what Tony needs. You can explore that further without me.”

“But we want you there,” Tony says.

Thor gives them a small smile. “You love each other. You should be together with no distractions.”

“Hey, now, Thorsten. You are not a distraction. Is this because you didn’t like me banging you? ‘Cause I don’t have to, you know. I’m perfectly fine banging Pepper and having you fuck me.”

The god’s blue eyes drop to the floor.

“Thor?” Pepper strokes his arm. “I don’t want you to go, but we will of course support you in whatever you decide.”

“How about a going-away fuck?” Tony suggests. “I mean, we haven’t both penetrated Pepper yet. Or if she doesn’t want to, I can be in the middle.” He’s not sure which scenario he wants more.

Pepper isn’t against the idea. She turns her big eyes to Thor. “What do you think?”

“It…It would be nice to share one of you at the same time.”

Tony smiles triumphantly. He takes each of their hands and leads them to the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I’m ending it there. (Anticipation is a wonderful thing.)


	49. To Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone unwinds after the poker party.
> 
>  **Pairings:** Logan  & Bruce (explicit), Steve & Loki, Sue & Reed, Pepper & Thor & Tony (explicit), Johnny and Maria (explicit), Clint & Natasha (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Three-way (f-m-m), Oral Sex, Lightning Palm, Hand Job, Anal Sex, Vaginal Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of smut in this chapter. I didn't think you'd mind.
> 
> Thank you for sticking with this and for the reviews & kudos!

“Wouldn’t be interested in more poker, would ya?” Logan asks when he, Bruce, Steve, and Loki step outside Stark Tower.

Steve is surprised by the question. “You mean you didn’t get your fill just now?”

“Thought we could make it more interestin’.” He suggests strip poker back at the hotel room.

They have to explain the concept to Loki who is quite intrigued by the idea. Steve, who is a bit amazed that his first actual experience with strip poker will not involve any women, suggests they do it tomorrow night. It’s been a long day, and he has a lot to process.

Loki agrees and notes that this would allow them to invite Natasha as well. She knows about Bruce and Logan, after all. And he thinks she would probably enjoy it.

“You do?” Bruce asks.

Logan nods. “I think Kitten’s right. Might make for a more interestin’ night, too.”

The Trickster, with large innocent eyes, looks at the mutant. “Remind me, Wolverine. Do you get to call me Kitten?”

“Yes, Kitten, I do,” he smirks.

A smile spreads over Loki’s face. “Just making sure.” He turns to Steve and takes the blond’s arm, the one holding the present from Logan. “Motorcycle or subway?”

Bruce suggests they take the motorcycle. “That way you don’t have to worry about picking it up tomorrow.”

Before they part company, they agree that Steve should be the one to invite Natasha, mainly because they know it will make him uncomfortable and probably have him blushing profusely. The Captain agrees in the hope of proving them wrong…but he seriously doubts that he will.

Steve and Loki walk to where the motorcycle is parked, and the god gives him another option. After everything, it wouldn’t be unheard of if the blond wanted to spend some time alone. Loki offers to pop back to the apartment and wait for his lover to get home.

“I…Thank you, but I don’t think I want to be alone right now. My mind will start to wander, and I might crash or something. I’d rather you w ere here. I want to feel you behind me.”

“Dangerous words if taken out of context,” Loki notes playfully. He regrets them as soon as he sees Steve’s reaction, a mixture of frustration and weariness. He runs his hand through the blond hair. “My apologies, Darling. That was insensitive. Let’s get home, yes? Then I can hold you in my arms, and you can say as little or as much as you need.”

Steve nods and climbs onto the bike. They only have one helmet, so Loki quickly returns to the apartment to exchange the dildo for the other helmet. The ridiculousness of getting the helmet from the apartment in order to wear it to return to the same apartment never crosses the god’s mind. This is what his lover wants, and that is all that matters. His arms wrap around Steve’s waist, and he presses his chest against the strong back. The Captain revs the engine, and they head home.

xxx

Sue, Reed, and Ben return to the Baxter building. Since the elevator has been reinforced, The Thing can now ride it up to the top floor with his friends. They say good-night and go to their rooms.

As she takes off her jewelry, Sue thanks her fiancé for trying with her new uncle. “It means a lot to me. I think he could be a really good influence for Johnny.”

“Am _I_ not a good influence for Johnny?” He scowls at himself, knowing the answer before she says anything. “Never mind.”

She wraps her arms around her scientist. “You know my brother. You’re so different from him that he doesn’t see you as a mentor. But men like Tony Stark and Steve Rogers are the types of people he identifies with.”

“An egotistic billionaire and a super soldier from another time whose boyfriend, I might add, killed one of our friends.”

Sue pulls away and goes to change. “Just drop it, Reed. Victor hadn’t been himself in a very long time, and you know it.”

“True, but that (I won’t call him a god) that Asgardian’s actions left a power vacuum in Latveria –“

“That is giving those people a chance to live in a democracy.”

“Do you really believe that?”

She gives him her don’t-push-me glare as she puts on her nightgown. “Okay, maybe they won’t get a democracy, but whoever the new leader turns out to be can’t be any worse than Victor was…and you know it.”

Reed chews on the inside of his lip. “Loki suggested we not talk about Victor at all when we’re all together.”

“Well Loki is a very smart man.” Her face softens when she sees his scowl. Sue pulls him into a hug and tells him she loves him. “I just want us all to get along. We’re family now. We need to respect each other’s boundaries and feelings. Can you do that…for me?” She gives him her most innocent, pleading look. (If Loki had been there, he’d say it was almost exactly like Steve’s.)

Reed nods.

Sue smiles and gives him a kiss. “And I thought you liked Tony.”

“I do. He’s just reckless sometimes. And I don’t think Johnny should look up to him the way he does.”

“Tony ‘s a good guy. Johnny could do a lot worse than Tony Stark and Steve Rogers when it comes to idols.”

xxx

Tony leads Thor and Pepper into the bedroom. He stops and waits. This is Pepper’s show after all.

Pepper looks at the two men in front of her, one blond and one brunette, both bearded, both cocky and brave. She never thought of Tony as anything other than strong, but standing next to Thor, he looks almost slight. She kisses her boyfriend who looks so excited and eager to please. Then she kisses Thor who looks a little sad and wanting so much to belong. Their kiss is a little longer, a little deeper. She opens her mouth to invite him in. He accepts hesitantly at first but then with more and more passion. Pepper pulls away. She kisses Tony again, allowing him to claim her mouth as she pulls Thor closer to them.

Again pulling away, she guides Tony and Thor to each other. Their kisses have a primal need and urgency that makes her breath catch. She can see their tongues battling over each other, sees Thor winning as he grabs the brunette around the waist and pushes their bodies together.

Her hand gently strokes their faces, turning their attention back to her. She removes her shirt, and suddenly their mouths are on her skin. Tony scrapes his teeth over her. Thor licks and sucks, his tongue changing its action based on her reaction. The billionaire removes the black bra. Each man silently takes a nipple, Thor almost suckling and Tony practically biting. She moans as the attentions harden her, making her wet with anticipation.

She pushes them away, looks at them both in turn, then begins to lift up Thor’s t-shirt. Tony immediately reaches out to help. Thor lifts his arms to make it easier.

“Damn but you are a beautiful man,” Tony can’t help but exclaim when he sees those abs again.

It is Thor’s turn to feel mouths on his skin. Tony’s teeth and Pepper’s tongue make his flesh tingle.

“I shall miss this,” he admits.

The only response is the feeling of both mouths moving to his nipples. Both they and his cock begin to harden at the attention. He places a hand on each of their heads and breathes into the sensations.

Pepper pulls away. “Brownie’s turn.”

Thor gently pushes the billionaire back, and two sets of hands begin to unfasten the buttons. The shirt drops to the floor. Pepper runs her teeth over him, as Thor licks and sucks his way down Tony’s chest.

“Fuck. You are both my favorite people, and I love you.” That is quickly followed by a moan as their mouths move to his nipples. Tony is hard, completely straining against his trousers. And as much as he wants to free his cock and stick it into Pepper, he also doesn’t want them to stop what they are doing. When they do finally pull away, Tony smiles. “Well that was a nice way to get us started. Now what, Lady Pepper?”

The CEO takes off her shoes, her jeans, and her black thong underwear. The men take her cue and also remove the rest of their clothes. Now they are completely naked, Tony and Thor’s arousal clearly evident in their engorged cocks. Pepper can feel her own wetness wanting to be touched and filled. “Me under Brownie under Blondie,” she commands. “But first, Tony must be prepared.”

“Will you help me?” Thor asks.

The red-head kisses the god’s cheek. “It would be my absolute pleasure.” She turns her blue eyes to Tony. “Bend over, lover. Prepare to be breached.”

After Thor and Tony put on condoms, the god and Pepper lubricate their fingers. Both use their middle finger to tease the billionaire’s anus, rubbing over and around it until Tony’s muscles tense and he starts wondering aloud if they will be doing anything else. Pepper slides her finger in first, feeling him tense around her. She begins to move it in and out as Thor continues rubbing the sensitive skin around the entrance.

Pepper nods to Thor, and his finger joins her inside. The new intrusion makes Tony gasp. As their fingers slide in the billionaire and against each other, the god begins to stroke the woman’s back, his hand dipping lower each time. By the time Pepper adds a third finger, Thor is stroking down her crack, over her clit, and back again. She moans with Tony.

“Holy fucking shit I’m ready already,” Tony strains to say. He feels fingers leave him.

Pepper gets into position below him, her legs wide, her breath heaving. She looks at Tony and Thor. She can’t believe how much she wants this. “Together.”

Thor nods. He gets into position, his straining cock pressed against Tony’s entrance.

Tony lowers himself down. “On three. One…Two…Three,” he moans as he is both enveloped and enveloping. He closes his eyes, relishing the sensations in his cock and his ass. He opens his eyes to find Pepper studying him.

“Ready?” she asks.

“Hell yeah.”

Thor moves first. He lifts up then pushes back down on them. Both Tony and Pepper gasp.

They start out slow, trying to find a rhythm and a flow that works. The brunette finds himself moving in the opposite direction of the god. When Thor pulls out, Tony thrusts into Pepper. When Thor pushes in, Tony lifts up to meet him. And then Pepper is moving her hips to meet his. And during all of this is the nipping and the kissing and Pepper’s hands moving over all of them.

Tony kisses Pepper then turns his head to kiss Thor. He can’t believe this is really happening. He is fucking and being fucked, and it’s even better than his fantasies had been. His beautiful girlfriend is beginning to writhe beneath him, her legs holding both men as her hands stroke their chests and faces.

“Oh, yes!” Tony yells. “Thor’s mighty hammer has found it’s spot! Keep it right there, Big Boy.” He looks at the woman beneath him. “Now time to find yours.”

The look of unbridled pleasure on Tony’s face and the sheer determination and lust on Thor’s makes her even hornier if that’s possible. She feels a hand slip between her legs and begin rubbing as Tony continues his thrusts. The fingers touch and glide in strokes and circles until she gasps out a moan. They concentrate their movements there.

Tony smiles. “Did I find it, my beautiful blossom?”

All Pepper can do is nod as her voice is too busy moaning to make actual words.

“Can you take more, my friends? Shall I bring the full force of my hammer?”

A glint comes into brown eyes as they look down at one of his lovers. “Bring it!”

Thor thrusts down hard, driving Tony down onto Pepper. They both scream in pleasure.

“Again!” Pepper orders.

“The lady wants another. She shall not be denied.” He thrusts even harder. The reaction is very much the same. He continues at that force at the insistence of both his lovers and gradually increases the speed.

Between Pepper’s screams and Thor striking against his prostate so hard he’s convinced it is going to be dislodged, Tony can only hold it together for so long. He comes in a series of expletives as he continues to be driven into Pepper by the god’s thrusts.

“Oh my God of Thunder!” Pepper screams as she feels her body tremble and begin to convulse. “Yes! Holy Iron Thunder Mountain! Yes!”

Thor roars as Pepper continues to shout and Tony holds on as his body is being used for both their pleasures. He feels them both reaching their orgasm just as he is coming down from his own.

They collapse and move to opposite sides so as not to smush the red-head who is still gasping and moaning with her continuing orgasm. She grabs both of their hands and places them between her legs. They begin to rub her, feeling her pulsing beneath their fingers. She holds their hands still, lets her body stroke their fingers. When she’s come down a bit, she lifts their hands and guides their fingers into her mouth. She sucks on them then moves them down her body until each hand cups a breast.

Her voice is breathless when she is finally able to speak. “Are you sure you want to give this up?”

“I should return to Asgard. I have been away for too long.”

“That isn’t an answer,” Tony notes.

“I have none to give. If it were only a matter of lust, I would not end this. But my heart has needs, too. And seeing my brother so happy and in love makes my heart ache for something similar.”

Pepper’s eyes are closed as she relishes the last of her orgasm. “Well if you ever need that lust part fulfilled, please know you are always welcome here.”

xxx

Steve is even more quiet than usual when he and Loki arrive at their apartment. They get ready for bed saying very little, communicating with touches and looks. At one point, Steve grabs the god and holds him tight. Loki strokes the blond hair as he wraps an arm around the artist’s waist.

“I have a family,” he says into Loki’s neck.

The God of Mischief feels a pang of regret. He used to have a family. He barely has a brother now. But he has Steve. “Does this make you happy or sad?”

The blond pulls away so that he can look in the green eyes. “Both I guess.” He isn’t really sure. “Happy,” he decides.

“You knew of your father’s infidelity before this?”

Steve thinks back. “I knew…there was a problem. I knew Mary Louise Shaughnessy was involved. I knew it was bad, bad enough for my mother to get angrier than I’ve ever seen her in my life. Only later did I really understand. Maybe even only tonight,” he admits.

Loki caresses the artist’s neck. “All of us ignore what we don’t wish to see. It is difficult…” He blinks back tears. “It is difficult to admit that our…parents have flaws. It is difficult to believe that they would hurt us, lie to us, use us…” He pulls Steve close so he can’t be seen, trying to keep the memories and emotions at bay. “My apologies.” He pulls back enough to look into the blue eyes and gives a comforting smile. “Let us go to bed, yes? I can hold you and tell you I love you. You can tell me what snowboarding is and whether I have to go.”

Steve laughs at that. He nods. They get into bed, and the man out of time rests his head on the god’s chest. He can hear Loki’s heart beating.

“I love you, Steve Rogers,” the god says quietly as he runs his hand gently up and down the artist’s spine.

“I love you back, Loki, God of Mischief.” They are quiet for a while. “Kitten, how did you learn you were a frost giant?”

There is a moment of silence before the Trickster answers. “One of them touched me. And instead of burning my flesh, my arm turned blue. That was my first clue.”

“And the second?”

“The second was when I touched the Casket of Ancient Winters. I could feel the change in my entire body.” He struggles with the memory. He spits out his father’s name. “Odin walked in on that. He could no longer deny what I was, how he took me, how he planned to use me. I hated him.” He shuts off the scene in his head before Odin collapses. “Your father did something stupid. But he chose you and your mother…not because you were useful but because he loved you.”

“And my sister? Do you think he loved her?”

“Are you sure he knew of her?”

Steve admits that he does not. But it’s a possibility, one he cannot dismiss.

“Then perhaps you should ask.”

“My father is dead.”

“Is her mother? Is she?”

“She probably doesn’t know. Sue and Johnny thought the father…my father had gone west to look for work and then died. She was probably told the same story.”

“There is only one way to know for sure.”

“Maybe if I can find her birth certificate, see who the father is listed as…”

“Darling, why is it so important?”

It’s a good question, and he does not have a good answer. He only knows that it is. “I’m sorry if I hurt you on the roof tonight, Kitten.”

“Oh, don’t go soft on me now, Rogers. I may love you, but I still want you to hurt me. I still want you to control me. Don’t you ever apologize for that.”

Steve lifts his head and looks into the green eyes. “I’m sorry _he_ hurt you. You deserve so much better.”

“I have so much better. I have you. Now rest your head, and please tell me what snowboarding is.”

xxx

“So Captain Steve Rogers is your uncle,” Maria says in disbelief as she lies naked in Johnny’s arms.

“Yes, though I’d prefer not talking about him while recuperating.”

“Recuperating?”

“Well, yeah. I mean, we are doing that again. I need to be ready…have all of my mojo flowing to the right places.”

“And talking about Captain Rogers messes with your mojo?”

“Yes,” he replies. He runs his hand over one of her breasts. “You don’t want to mess with my mojo. Otherwise you’ll find you aren’t yelling half so loud when I make you come again.”

“Oh, so you think we’re doing that again?”

“Not exactly that but something you will definitely like,” he promises with a teasing smile.

“Oh, yeah?”

He lifts himself so that he is above her and begins to move his mouth down her body. “Oh, yeah.”

She feels his lips on her upper thigh. “Oh, yeah,” she sighs.

When she took Johnny home, Maria was half afraid that he would end up being all bravado and no skill. Boy was she wrong. He lasted far longer than she imagined he would, allowing her to ride him like a stallion, bucking up at just the right times, lasting until she came screaming his name and a few other things she’d never admit to anyone. And now he was surprising her with his talented tongue. Oh, and lips. Can’t leave out those lips as they take her into his mouth to lightly suck on the sensitive flesh. She moans and laughs at the same time. She’s wet again, surprised that it happened so quickly.

“Oh, so you like that, huh? Not making fun of my mojo now, are we.”

“Not if you keep doing that.”

His touch is light, teasing. His mouth is warm. And then he licks her, boring his tongue into her entrance for just a moment, enough to make her want to be filled. And then it’s back to little soft flicks and tiny hints of suction. 

Johnny pauses just long enough to tell her how much he loves the way she smells and tastes. Then he makes his tongue warmer, not enough to catch on fire but enough to make her relax into his teasing. He smiles when he hears a moan escape her lips. He pauses when her hips fly up and her hand grabs his hair. “Do you want me to stop so we can talk about my Uncle Steve?”

“Don’t you dare! You finish eating me, or you’ll never get invited back.”

“Liar.” His lips return to her wetness. His tongue makes swirls and patterns over and within her.

Maria soon loses control of her hips. They thrust up periodically as her thighs begin to shake. And then she feels it coming in a burst of abandon. “There! There! Oh, God, Johnny, don’t stop! Don’t stop, you animal! Almost there! Don’t stop!” She moans in a high pitch that is rarely heard by anyone.

Johnny continues to work at her even as she comes. He only stops when her moans lose their intensity. Then he puts his head back on the pillow next to hers with a very self-satisfield smile.

xxx

“Seeing as this is quite possibly our last night together, I have a request.” Tony announces after they’ve all rested. “I want the Lightning Palm.”

“Ooh, yes, please,” Pepper agrees.

Thor nods and proposes he get between them. He kneels on the bed and looks at them sprawled out on either side of him. He rubs his hands together briskly. The God of Thunder puts one hand over each of their shins and calls the lightning.

Pepper and Tony told hands as the warm, tingly sensation radiates from Thor’s palms. The couple looks at each other then at the god before closing their eyes and allowing themselves to get lost in the sensual electricity.

Large hands never touching their bodies slowly travel up their legs until the outer radius of the sensation flows softly across their genitals. As Tony begins to harden, brown eyes open to look at the god sitting not quite above him.

“You unselfish son of a bitch.” Tony quickly realizes he has to explain that he didn’t mean that literally. He does just before adding, “You truly are a god before men.”

That’s when the epicenter of the lightning moves directly over the billionaire’s cock. Tony moans as Pepper gasps with a burst of wetness. The scientist grabs the god’s arm and can feel the power radiating through the muscles. He sits up and places his mouth a breath away from Thor’s. The God of Thunder kisses him hungrily as Pepper begins to make tiny whimpering sounds.

Tony squeezes his girlfriend’s hand as he sucks on Thor’s tongue.

The God of Thunder intensifies the lightning from his palms.

Pepper gives a high-pitched moan as the tingling warmth makes her writhe with pleasure. “I need you in me.”

Tony answers, “A little busy right now.” He immediately returns to Thor’s tongue. He feels Pepper’s warmth pressing against his back. She’s leaning against him, keeping her legs open and accessible to the god. Her mouth is on his shoulder.

Thor can feel his lovers’ need, can taste it on Tony’s lips. The noises they are making, the way they are starting to move is making his own cock twitch with anticipation. He feels a firm stroke that gets him harder. The hand is smooth, and that is how he knows it is Pepper tending to his new need. He is grateful. Her touch is warm and travels up and down his length, teasing his tip until he finds himself moaning.

The strokes come faster as Pepper begins to feel her muscles contract with the coming release. Her mouth opens. Her eyes close. Her head flies back as wave after wave of pleasure courses through her. She doesn’t even realize she’s screaming for God and could not tell you whether it’s meant as a general cry or one directed to Thor. Then she hears Tony’s voice.

“Yes! You gorgeous god you!” Then comes a series of expletives as the billionaire’s seed shoots into Thor’s open hand. It’s only as he starts to calm down that he noticies Pepper’s hand on the god’s cock. His hand joins hers, and together they stroke and fondle until Thor drops onto his back. Then Tony concentrates on the testicles and anus as Pepper continues to stroke the engorged dick. The god is thrusting into her hand as he grabs at the sheets below him.

“My dear Midgardians! How well you treat me! How-“ He ejaculates with a roar. Tony and Pepper collapse on top of him, breathless and spent. That is how they sleep, their bodies naked and entwined, their thoughts wonderfully empty.

xxx

Logan is looking into the brown eyes below him, waiting for the moment they become tinged with green.

He was buying lubricant when he found the red, white, and blue dildo he gave to Steve, so this time entering Bruce was more comfortable for the scientist. Logan has been enjoying the feel of Dr. Banner around him for a while now. They started off slow but hard, the Canadian’s favorite way. It is quickly becoming the scientist’s favorite way, too.

It’s been so long since Bruce has been able to truly enjoy sex. Even now, he’s a little nervous that Hulk will decide to make an appearance. Somehow, Logan knows when those nerves come, and the gruff man speaks soothingly to the green beast to keep him at bay.

“It’s all right. Hulk knows he’ll get ta play soon,” Logan purrs between thrusts. He pushes in again. “Enjoy it, Sweetheart.”

And Bruce does enjoy it. He allows himself to relax during the pauses. Then when Logan pushes into him, he moves his hips to meet the Canadian. It feels incredible. His hands cling to the strong shoulders above him. His breaths turn to grunts then moans. His back arches as a wave of pleasure shoots through him.

“Found it,” Logan notes with a grin.

“Really? I hadn’t noticed.”

The sarcasm is countered with another forceful thrust against Bruce’s prostate, making the scientist’s mouth open with a strangled moan. When he closes his eyes to concentrate on the sensation, he’s told to keep them open.

“They’re fucking beautiful when you come.”

“How?” he manages to ask before another groan escapes his throat.

“Green halo.” He starts moving faster, trying to make the moment happen sooner. Then Logan changes his mind and slows down. He wants to feel this for as long as possible.

“Green?” The word is barely a whisper. And then he finds himself lifting his head and kissing the bearded man with a hunger and ferocity he didn’t realize he was capable of. A part of him wonders if this is Hulk’s influence. Bruce’s tongue pushes into the warm mouth, so open and welcoming.

Logan pulls back and speeds up again. His cock is throbbing for its release. “Hold on,” he commands with a slight baring of his teeth. Then he begins to go faster until there is no pause between thrusts. A low growl radiates from his throat as the brown eyes beneath him begin to get that green tinge around the edges. That only spurs the mutant on, and he continues pounding into Bruce relentlessly.

The scientist’s cock is rubbing against the strip of hair on Logan’s stomach. The added friction is increasing the pleasure coursing through his body. “Oh, God! Oh! Yeeessss!” Semen shoots onto their skin, and he feels his ass getting filled as the mutant comes with a deep growl.

Logan smiles down at his lover. “You are beautiful.”

“So you told Phil.”

The mutant grimaces and rolls off of Bruce. “We gotta talk about this already?”

“Why would you even go there with him?”

“’Cause I wanted him ta know you’re better off without him.”

That doesn’t really answer the question. “Why? What do you care?”

“He was rude to Steve and to you.”

“So, what, you were defending my honor?”

Logan turns to look at Bruce as his hand caresses the doctor’s cheek. “He was rude ta me. Called me primitive. Wanted him to know primitive has its advantages.”

“It certainly does,” he admits. He studies the face of the man who has so quickly changed his life. “I’m a private person.”

“Same here.”

Bruce nods then looks away.

Logan gets the idea. “And I’m just Steve’s friend and nothin’ to you, right?” The thought actually kind of hurts.

“No one knew about Phil and me, and we dated for several weeks. I’ve been with you two days, and at least four people know already.” He’s not sure what that means, but he needed to say it anyway. “That already puts you way ahead of him,” he notes.

“I been ahead of him since the mountains.”

“Yes, you have.” Bruce kisses his lover gently. “It isn’t that I’m embarrassed or anything. I just…like keeping you to myself…and Steve and Loki,” he corrects.

“And Phil and Natasha,” Logan adds.

“See? Our little fling is already getting more complicated.”

“Who said this fling was little?”

xxx

Clint is watching and feeling Natasha fuck him as he lies on her bed. It’s nicer, more intimate than their earlier coupling against the wall. He feels like more than just a dick as she moves. He feels like she knows he’s there. His hands travel up her torso. He feels the movement of her muscles as she rides him back and forth.

Natasha closes her eyes and moves harder. Her breathing gets heavier as she forces herself up and down Clint’s cock.

“Look at me,” Hawkeye commands. “I want you looking at me not thinking of them.”

Her eyes open and look directly into his. “You should be thanking them,” she notes. “You wouldn’t be here right now if not for them.” She puts her hand on his chest and continues to glide herself over him.

“So the thought of them together turns you on more than I do?”

Her mind returns to the roof and the sight of Steve fucking Loki. She moves with more purpose. “Tonight? Yes.”

“Jesus, Tasha. You could at least try to lie to me.”

She puts her fingers into his mouth. “We promised to always tell each other the truth.”

Clint gently pulls her hand away from his lips. “I know.”

“So stop pretending it matters.” A smile graces her lips as an idea forms. She licks her lips. “You know Loki can change into a woman, right?” Tasha sees the question in his eyes. “If it helps, think of them as Stephanie and Lady Loki.”

“You trying to get me out of the mood?”

“Close your eyes. Now imagine…think of them like Betty and Veronica…from The Archies,” she adds when she sees the scowl of confusion. “Steve is Betty, blond and sweet, the good girl. Loki is Veronica, the hot racy brunette. Now imagine them fucking.” She sees the smile on his lips and knows she’s getting through. “Now who’s in control?”

“Veronica. Racy Veronica is making sweet Betty feel so good,” he says as he begins to move beneath her, meeting her thrusts with ones of his own.

“You’re wrong. Betty is in control. Sweet, innocent Betty is fucking Veronica against the wall. She’s ramming her fingers into her.” Tasha moves faster. Her voice is getting breathy. “And Loki…Veronica is begging for more. But instead of going faster, giving her more, Steve…Betty stops.” And here Tasha stops to make her point

“Fuck. Tasha.”

“Stop trying to move.” She lets the pause lengthen. The spy bites her lip as the lack of movement becomes too much to bare. “Can you hear Loki…Veronica begging? Can you see the power in Steve’s…Betty’s eyes?”

“Fuck, Tasha. Move already.” His voice is strained with frustration.

Her hips begin to travel back and forth, back and forth. They both moan softly in relief. The speed picks up quickly. Clint is pushing his hips up to meet her.

“So is it that they’re men or that Steve is the one in charge?”

“Both.” She groans quietly as her flesh becomes more sensitive. Tasha’s entire body begins to move. She’s getting very close, tantalizingly close. “And that Loki submits to it, wants it, begs for it.” Her back arches. “They way I want you right now.”

Hazel eyes question her silently. He doesn’t understand what she means by those last words.

Tahsa knows what she wants and how dangerous it is for her to want it. Her breathing is labored. She’s trembling not just with the coming orgasm but with the uncertainty of the words she is about to say. “Fuck me. Flip me onto my back, and fuck me…please.”

He sees the desire and the vulnerability in her eyes. Clint pulls her body forward so that her chest is against his. Then he turns them over so that he’s on top. He grabs her thigh to get better leverage. As he pumps in and out of her, he hears small choking sounds coming from her throat. It only fuels his desire. He presses his lips to hers, snakes his tongue into her mouth. She moans softly.

Tasha’s hips begin to buck up as her body tenses. She trembles slightly each time his cock brushes against the sensitive spot. Her fingernails claw at his back, wanting him closer, deeper, harder. Her head arches back as a silent scream tears from her open mouth. Her body is crashing into his as it convulses in pleasure.

“Fuck yes!” Clint continues thrusting into her as his semen shoots into the condom in continual bursts. “Fuck,” he says again through his orgasm.

Then they are breathless and only beginning to come down. Clint lifts his head just enough to look at her face. They smile at each other.

“I’m confused,” he says. “Does this make me the Betty of this relationship?”

“You _are_ blond,” she observes. “And I believe my resume is worse than yours.”

Hawkeye moves a lock of red hair from her face. “You can be Betty whenever you want. I happen to like you being Betty. I like you being Natasha, too. But I can’t deny I like being on top for once.”

The spy smiles up at him. “It was a nice change to not have to do all the work,” she teases.

There is a moment of silence as they enjoy the comfort each other brings.

Finally, Clint wonders aloud, “Am I staying or going?”

She runs her fingers across his brow and down his cheek. “Staying.”


	50. To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tells Steve a little about his past. Logan, Bruce, Steve, Loki, and Natasha play strip poker.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Loki & Svadilfari, Loki & Sigyn, Loki & Angrboda, Logan & Bruce, Bruce & Phil, Phil & Jackie, Natasha & Clint  
>  **Explicit Content:** Grinding, Lightning Palm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve is about to sing again. The song is So In Love by Cole Porter. (On YouTube, search for Ella Fitzgerald sings So in Love by Cole Porter) Also, things are about to get a bit angsty. But then there is strip poker.

Steve wakes up. It's dark. He can hear and feel Loki's heart beating against his cheek. The deep, steady breaths let the artist know that Loki is still asleep. He moves away just so that he can look at his lover’s face. It is a gorgeous face.

He wants to kiss those perfect lips but is afraid that would wake up the Trickster. So he continues to watch while his fingers lightly trace the outline of the god's mouth.

Softly, mostly to himself, Steve begins to sing in a whisper. "Strange, dear, but true, dear, When I'm close to you, dear, The stars fill the sky. So in love with you am I. Even without you My arms fold about you. You know, darling, why. So in love with you am I."

He had intended to stop there but finds himself continuing on to the bridge. "In love with the night mysterious, The night when you first were there. In love with my joy delirious When I knew that you might care." The next verse rings true enough that Steve feels his heart tighten a little. "So taunt me and hurt me, deceive me, desert me. I'm yours till I die. So in love with you am I...am I."

"Deceive you?" Loki's voice says. "Of course. Desert you? Never." He opens his eyes. "As for the taunting and hurting, I do believe that’s _to_ me not _by_ me."

"Sorry, Kitten. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Don't be. This is now my second favorite way to be woken up."

"And the first?"

Loki leans in and gently places a kiss on his lover's lips. "Do you really need to ask?" He looks at the blond he has come to love so completely it frightens him. He sees the apprehension and concern in the blue eyes. "Is it your father?"

"I can't...I had a sister I knew nothing about. I don't want to believe that he just could abandon her like that."

The words sting Loki though he knows that was not their intention. "Perhaps he had his reasons."

"Like what? What could possibly be a good reason for abandoning your child?"

A great sadness comes into the god's eyes as memories come unbidden. "Perhaps they were taken from him. Perhaps if he didn't allow it they would have been destroyed. Perhaps he had already lost one child and could not bear to see the suffering of the other." The tears come suddenly as thoughts of his children burn in his chest. He turns his head and looks up at the dark ceiling.

"Loki?" Steve rests his hand on the god's shoulder. It is obvious they are no longer talking about his father. "How much of the myths are true?"

Shoulders shrug as green eyes refuse to look anywhere but above.

"How many children do you have?"

"Six were born. One is definitely...dead. One is in Odin's stable. One fled. The rest were taken. They said it was for the best. They said I could not be trusted with the responsibility after..." Green eyes plead to his lover. "It wasn't true. And even if it were, they should have hurt me not them. I wanted to stop it. I tried every argument, every bit of flattery, but they would have none of it. What more could I have done?"

"Nothing, Kitten," he assumes. He talks gently. "The one in Odin's stable, that's Sleipnir, right?" A nod tells him it is true. "And the one who passed, that's...Nara? No, Narfi."

"You have studied me?"

"Wanted to know exactly what I was getting into."

"And yet you still continued."

"Of course I did. As far as I could tell, you were always just a Trickster and never truly evil...not until New Mexico." It's a partial lie, but the artist figures there is more to the Baldur story than what he read.

"Yes, well, I had just found out I was a monster. I had to play my part."

Steve emphasizes his words carefully. "You are not a monster. I wouldn't fall in love with a monster."

"Do you know what happened to the rest of my children?" He expects the Captain does not.

Steve goes through what he's learned, keeping his words and tone as passive as possible. Some of it is pretty cruel, and he hopes those will prove to be untrue. 

According to the myths, Sleipnir was Loki's first, the result of becoming a mare and coupling with a stallion in order for Asgard to not lose a bet. The next two were Vali and Narfi. They were a product of Loki's marriage to Sigyn. Steve pauses, waiting for Loki to correct him. When the god says nothing, the artist continues. As punishment for something Loki had done, Vali was turned into a wolf. Then he killed and ate Narfi. Vali ran away never to be heard from again. "Narfi's remains were used to tie you to some rocks." Steve has sometimes wondered if that's why Loki wants to be tied up.

Last are Fenrir, Jormungand, and Hel. Those Loki had with a giantess. Steve doesn't remember her name. Fenrir is a wolf and is tied up on an island somewhere so he doesn't bring about Ragnarok, the end of the world. Jormungand is a serpent that Odin threw into the ocean. When he comes out again, it’ll be Ragnarok, and he’ll poison the sky. Then Thor will kill him before dying himself. Hel is the goddess of death. She rules one of the nine realms. He doesn’t remember which.

"And that's all I know," Steve finishes.

"The information on Sleipnir is correct. What happened to Narfi was...was punishment for something I didn't do. Baldur," Loki begins then changes his mind. "It doesn't matter now. All that matters is that no one believed me...except Thor." He remembers how close he and his brother used to be, remembers how close Narfi and Vali were.

"My poor boys," Loki continues heartbroken. He is glad it is dark. He could not talk about this in the light. "Narfi was always Sigyn's favorite. She blamed me for his death, as everyone did. She blamed Vali, as well, though he had no control over his actions. He was turned back to a child after it was done. Odin was kind enough to make sure he wouldn't remember it." It was a small kindness, too little really. "That night I found Sigyn standing over my boy with a knife in her hand. I struck her and took Vali. I knew even if he didn't remember, everyone else would. It would haunt him for the rest of his days. To protect him, I turned him into a bird and made him fly away. When she learned what I had done, she blamed me, said I was letting Vali get away with fratricide. Some agreed with her. We could no longer look at each other. Our love became ash and blew away. Odin soon annulled our marriage." Another too small kindness.

"I'm sorry. I can't imagine how horrible that must have been."

"It is the past. I try not to think of it."

The artist has to ask. "And using the...using the body to tie you up?"

"That is rather gruesome. I have no idea where that would have come from."

Steve is relieved though only just a little. He caresses Loki's neck and cheek lovingly. "The others?"

"Close to your tales, unfortunately. The mother was named Angrboda. She is the one who introduced me to submission, showed me how physical pain could take everything else away. The mourning, the hatred, the disappointment all disappeared. We would meet every so often. She would berate me, whip me, torture me. She was a true sadist and not nearly as kind as you. There were no gentle caresses at the end. She became pregnent. Fenrir was born. He was a fiesty one," Loki remembers with a wistful smile. "But there was a prophecy, and Odin took him away. I know not where. Perhaps your myths are true. I truly hope not."

"And he was a wolf?"

"Yes. Beautiful and strong. And the next child was indeed a serpent. Hearing that it would be the cause of Thor’s death, Odin took it to Midgard. Some say he drowned my child. Some say he tossed the young serpent into the ocean where it grew to an enormous size. In all my travels here, I have never seen him. But there is hope that he yet lives.

"When Angrboda had Hel, she finally got what she wanted - a female much like her, a girl who would grow powerful and rule. And so my seed was no longer needed. We parted once Hel was born. Angrboda took her. Little did she know all my children are cursed in some way. Odin banished our daughter to the misty land of Niflheim." He remembers his last meeting with the giantess. “Angrboda saw it as a blessing. Hel grew up to rule Helheim within the land of mists,” he explains. “I still see it for what it was – a curse, as all my children are cursed.”

"Our children won't be," he assures the god.

Loki isn't sure he heard correctly. "Our children?"

"Well, sure. I figure if you can get pregnant as a female horse, you can get pregnant as a female person. Am I wrong?"

Loki's voice is small. "No." His brow furrows, and he suddenly finds it difficult to breath. "You wish to have children with me?"

"Someday. Not now," Steve clarifies. "I'm not ready for a family just yet. But I do want one. I'm pretty darn sure I want one with you."

The god shakes his head. This was supposed to be a lark, a scratching of an itch, a way to get some relief. And then there was love. And now they are talking about children. He doesn't know what to say. "If Asgard were to find out...I could not bare it if anything were to happen to our child...our children."

The artist caresses his lover’s cheek. "We don't have to worry about that for a long while yet. I'm not ready. I like having you all to myself. And we'd need a bigger place and maybe less dangerous jobs. And marriage. I'd want to be married first, and I'm just not ready for that yet."

Loki nods. He had never dared to allow himself to even consider the possibility. "Not for some time then," he says more to himself than to his lover. He's trying to choke down the sudden desire to sabotage this. Surely heartbreak now would be better than the loss of another child. "Not for some time," he reminds himself. He need not worry about it yet. He feels a warm pressure on his lips that brings his mind back to the present.

"I love you, Kitten."

The god looks into the blue eyes and sees a multitude of emotions in them. "I apologize. We were talking about your father, and somehow this became about me. Do you wish to speak of him?"

"I really don't." He looks at the god, sees the pain and wants to make it go away. Steve asks in his best imitation of Loki's voice, "Do you know what I do want to talk about, Darling?" 

The Trickster smiles at the effort. "What is that, my blond beauty?"

"Absolutely nothing," the artist answers and gives the god a warm kiss. Slowly he coaxes Loki's lips apart and slips his tongue inside.

Their kisses are loving, relaxing, the kind of kisses that accept and welcome. They keep the god in the present, make him grateful for what he has.

Little by little, desire begins to slip in. It starts when Loki runs his fingertips up and down Steve's spine. It escalates when the artist's tongue delves deeper and his teeth rake against the god's lips. Then fingers run through raven hair before traveling down the strong chest. Lips break apart as the Midgardian's mouth concentrates on the neck that is now below him.

"I like talking about nothing," Loki notes with his eyes closed.

Steve hums his agreement and straddles the god. He pulls away, his pupils dilated from lack of light and increase in arousal. He grinds his hips down against the god. Both are beginning to harden.

Loki answers by rolling his hips up.

They grind against each other for several minutes, feeling each other get harder and harder through the thin clothing as they look into each other's eyes. They note each other's reactions, every parting of lips, every partially closed set of eyelids, every furrowed brow, every caught breath.

Eventually it is no longer enough.

Steve pulls on the god's pajama pants, finally getting them off with his lover's help. Then four hand pull down his boxer shorts.

They slowly grind against each other some more. Flesh moves over flesh causing more relished reactions.

Steve kisses Loki, moving his tongue over and around the god's.

The Trickster bucks up suddenly with a moan.

The artist grinds down harder. He releases his lover's mouth just long enough to give one command. "Lightning palm."

It takes a moment for the words to flow into the god's brain and make sense. Then his hands leave Steve's strong back and move to either side of their hips. He summons the lightning, finding it difficult to concentrate with the man above continuing to rub against him.

They both moan when the warm, tingling sensation begins. And then they watch each other coming slowly undone. Their breath increases, becomes audible. Their muscles tense. The lust in their eyes turns to absolute pleasure. They kiss periodically, allowing the want to be felt through lips and tongues.

Steve pushes his hips down harder, creating more friction between their skin and their cocks. He pulls himself away, allowing the feel of the lightning to course through them, bringing them closer to the edge. The he grinds down again, harder than before. Over and over he does this until they come together in gasping moans, the semen coating their stomachs and running onto the bed.

Steve collapses onto Loki, kissing him fervently, thankfully. Then they hold each other and wait for the dawn.

xxx

Steve walks to Natasha's desk. Clint is there talking in a low voice. It is obviously not about work. The soldier can't complain since he isn't there to talk about work, either.

"When you have a moment," he interrupts quietly then turns to walk away.

Natasha stands immediately. "I've got time."

The Captain wasn't expecting that. In fact, he was relieved that he'd be able to put off the invite for a while. He asks her slowly if she is sure. She tells him she is, and Clint doesn’t protest.

They walk to an open conference room.

"What is it, Cap?"

"Um." He can already feel himself turning red. "Logan is throwing his own poker party tonight...smaller than last night's." He clears his throat. "It's just going to be him, Bruce, Loki, and myself...and you if you'd like to come."

She says nothing just looks at him. She knows there must be something else.

"You don't have to come if you already have plans."

"I don't have plans."

"Oh." He can feel the heat in his cheeks. "Well it won't be...It's, um..."

She lets him stammer for a bit before finally saying, "Spit it out, Captain."

"We're playing strip poker," he finally says in a rush.

Her eyebrow shoots up. "Did you say strip poker?" She watches him give a series of tiny nods, his cheeks pink with embarrassment. "You and Loki and Bruce and Logan," she says slowly.

"And you if you'd like to come."

"Why me?"

He tells her it was Loki's idea and that Logan agreed, thought it would make it more fun. Steve quickly adds that she doesn't have to go if she doesn't want to.

"What time and where?"

His eyes widen in surprise before giving her the name of Logan's hotel and the Canadian's phone number. "I'll let him know you'll be joining us so he can give you the room number and the time."

"Thanks. And thanks for inviting me. Can't wait to see all of you with your clothes off." She feels a little guilty about that last statement when she sees a new shade of red grace the Captain's cheeks.

xxx

Bruce, Tony, and Loki have been working on the antidote to Doom's serum. The results are not promising so far. They've taken another sample of Loki's blood for testing. Now they are sitting around brainstorming possible solutions. It is an interesting collaboration - scientists and sorcerer. They are actually enjoying it. In fact, they continue brainstorming through lunch.

It's time to put one theory to the test. They set up the experiment and wait.

Bruce's phone rings. He looks at the caller ID - Logan. He answers the phone and walks away from the other men in the room.

Logan's voice comes through the receiver. "Bike's fixed."

Bruce finds that he's a bit disappointed. Logan will be leaving soon, and he was hoping they'd have more time together. "Oh."

"We can go to the mountains tomorrow."

Brown eyes look at Loki who is staring at the machine, hope in his green eyes. "Um."

"You don't wanna."

"No. I mean yes, I wanna. It's just that we're working on this thing."

Loki feels eyes on him and looks at Bruce. He tilts his head in a question before walking over. Tony is too busy fiddling with a virtual model to notice.

"Bike's fixed," the scientist explains.

Loki holds out his hand for the phone. As soon as Bruce gives it to him, he holds it to his ear. "What's the problem?" He listens for a moment. "Ah, yes. I see. Well of course you must go." He looks at the doctor. "Stark will be here to help me. It will give me a chance to tease him mercilessly."

"No teasing me mercilessly," Tony's voice orders from across the room.

"Of course," Loki says into the phone. He hands it back to Bruce, who puts the receiver to his ear.

Logan's voice comes immediately. "No excuses, Sweetheart."

"No excuses," Bruce repeats. "How long do you think we'll be gone?"

"As long as ya want. Consider it your vacation," the Canadian says as Loki holds up one finger and mouths 'one week'.

"Um, a week? Is that too long?"

"Sounds perfect. See ya tonight. Oh, and tell Kitten Natasha's joining us."

Loki is grinning at him when he hangs up.

"Tasha's in," Bruce says quietly, making Loki grin even more.

"What's gonna take a week?" Tony asks.

"Um, I'm going camping."

That peaks billionaire's attention. "Where? With who?"

"Steve's friend. He's a real outdoorsy guy." Bruce shrugs. "He said he was going after his motorcycle got fixed. I thought it sounded like fun, and he invited me to go with him."

Tony studies his friend for a long minute. He's trying to determine if there is more to this than he's being told. He looks at Loki next. "You okay with this?"

The god shrugs nonchalantly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you want this antidote," he says as he waves his hand in the general direction of the machine running the current round of tests.

"Sometimes one needs a break in order to achieve a breakthrough."

"That's pretty good. Did you just make that up?"

Loki shrugs again and walks away.

"Camping? Really?"

"What. I like the outdoors."

"I never said you didn't." There is silence for a moment. "A whole week?"

Bruce gets a little indignant. "I deserve a vacation, too."

"Weren't you in hiding for, like, years?"

"Yes. And I miss it. Didn't have to deal with you for one thing," he says wryly. "You should hope I don't go back into hiding for another decade."

"Nah. You'd miss me too much."

"Would I?" Bruce sighs. "Well, maybe a little," he admits against his will.

"And where did you go, Princess?" Tony asks when Loki returns.

"Bathroom if you must know. Must I check in with you every time I wish to relieve my bladder?"

"Maybe."

"I shall endeavor to remember that." It's obvious that he has no intention of doing anything of the sort.

xxx

Agent Maria Hill calls Captain Rogers and Agents Barton and Romanoff into an impromptu meeting. The analysts have started consolidating the files Loki took from Hydra. Agent Hill has the first set of information, and it is up to the Avengers to help devise a plan to stop them once and for all.

They have the targets and the plans of attack. The also have some of the Hydra cells identified.

The first few hours are spent breaking apart Hydra's tactics, finding the weaknesses in their plans.

"Wait," the Captain says, the weariness of examining plans to cripple America making him rethink things. "Do we really want it to get that far? Or does it make more sense to start taking out cells?"

"If we wait, we can see who else is supplying Hydra with weapons," Black Widow notes.

Hawkeye examines the expertise that the enemy will need. "Do we have anyone on the inside that can position themselves to get in on this?"

"Not sure," she replies. "I can check with Covert Ops."

The super soldier nods his approval. Then something catches his eye. "They have someone at this power station."

"What? You sure?"

"Look at this." He shows the agents the schematic. "They’re planning to go through here. The only way to access that area is with some major security clearance."

"Couldn't they just shoot their way in?" Clint notes.

"They could, but it wouldn't get them far." Steve explains what he means.

Black Widow sits back. "They've got someone on the inside. Nice work, Cap."

"We should inform Hill," Clint notes.

"You do it, Barton. Rogers and I have somewhere to be."

"Oh, yeah?" He's intrigued.

"It's an art thing," she tells him. "An appreciation of the male form. You wouldn't be interested."

Steve keeps his eyes on the schematics and papers in front of him.

"Is Loki going?"

The artist can't help but smile. But he keeps his eyes down. "He does appreciate anatomy. It was actually his idea to invite Tasha. He thought she'd appreciate it."

"Oh so some gay thing?"

Natasha answers as Steve's jaw clenches at the archer's words. "No, Neanderthal. It's an art thing. It just happens to deal with the male form. You're welcome to come if you want."

The Captain looks up then. "It'll be mainly works from the classical period. You know, when men competed against each other in the nude, their bodies representing the ideal form...muscles and sinews exposed and celebrated through the captured moment."

"Yeah, sounds swell. But, uh, I already got plans."

"Too bad. So you'll tell Hill?" Black Widow stares with a tiny bit of interest.

"Yeah, sure. No problem."

Tasha gets up, causing Steve to do the same. They leave the room. "Sorry about Clint," she mutters. "He's not the most enlightened guy in the world."

"At least he wasn't telling me I'm betraying my country or going to hell...or to stop seeing Loki. It actually kind of felt like progress. Better than Coulson's reaction would have been, anyway."

"Phil is just...He'll come around," she assures him.

Steve shrugs. "We're meeting Loki and Bruce at the hotel. Bruce wants to avoid Tony's curiosity."

"Don't we all."

xxx

Bruce takes a small bag of clothes and a razor, telling Tony that he and Logan are leaving early in the morning from Steve's place. The billionaire is intrigued but says nothing. Logan probably hates the city. It wouldn't be beyond the realm of possibility for him to want to avoid it.

Loki and Bruce take the subway to Brooklyn and arrive at the hotel after Steve and Natasha. Logan takes the bag from his lover and gives a wink. He turns to the god. "Hey there, Kitten. Thanks for convincin' him to go."

"My pleasure, Wolvie."

"Does everyone call you Kitten now?" Tasha is curious.

"Only Steve and Logan have permission."

"So how do I get on that list?"

He smiles playfully. "First, you must give me a name to call you."

"Actually," Steve corrects as he wraps an arm around Loki's waist, "you just call him that. If you're still alive and unharmed 30 seconds later, you're on the list."

Loki sighs in mock exasperation. "Must you give away all my secrets?"

Steve apologizes and kisses the god's cheek.

Logan hands a beer to Bruce and one to Loki and suggests the get started.

The artist looks around. "Um maybe we should be sure we're wearing the same amount of clothes. You know...just to be fair."

Only Steve would think of that. He does a mental count of his own clothing: 2 shoes, 2 socks, trousers, boxers, shirt, undershirt, and belt for a total of 9. He looks at Loki and does another mental count: 2 shoes, 2 socks, jeans, shirt totaling 6. "Yeah, see, I have nine items, and Loki only has six. That gives me an advantage."

"I see two. But three?" Natasha questions.

Steve explains, "No underwear."

Loki turns to the spy. "Really, Natasha, didn't you notice that during last night's performance?" He gives her a smirk before turning to his lover. "What do you propose, Darling?"

"We choose a number and all start out with that."

Everyone else does their own mental count. Tasha, Bruce, and Logan all have eight items on.

"Eight it is," Steve notes and takes off his belt. He turns to Loki. "Brown 3-piece pinstripe with white shirt. No tie."

"As you wish," Loki replies with a smile as light surrounds his body and transforms his clothes.

Everyone is a little taken aback by the exchange. It's obvious Steve has 'dressed' Loki before, and they can't help but wonder about the circumstances.

The artist cocks his head as he examines the results. "Make the pinstriping and the shirt a forest green." More light comes as the changes are made. "Perfect," he breathes with a small smile and a lustful gaze.

Logan rolls his eyes. "Just kiss 'im and get it over with."

Steve complies happily, taking Loki's bottom lip between his own.

"Hey, Kitten, when you're done sucking you boyfriend's face, do ya mind setting us up proper?

The god holds up is finger as he continues to kiss the artist. Finally they break apart. He smiles contentedly and uses his magic to transform some of the hotel’s furniture into a card table and five chairs.

The five of them sit. Bruce, ever the pragmatist, asks about dinner. Tasha lets him know they ordered room service. It should arrive soon. Then they go over the rules.

The game is Five Card Draw. Dealer chooses any wild cards. Loser takes off one article of clothing. No one can fold. Last one with clothes on wins.

Sounds simple enough, but it makes Bruce and Steve a bit nervous. "So when we lose the last bit of clothing, we have to take it off even though we can't play anymore?" The soldier wants to be sure he understands.

Natasha smiles. "That's how I've always played it. And you can't put anything back on until someone wins the entire game."

Bruce and Steve exchange an apprehensive look. The scientist gives a little laugh. "You'd think I'd be used to being naked around people."

"Different circumstances," Steve notes. "This isn't exactly the kind of naked we're used to being."

"Ya ain't chickening out on me, are ya?" Logan's eyes hold a definite dare. "You're gonna be naked a lot this week, Banner. Ya should get used to it."

Bruce licks his lips and blushes slightly. "Guess you have a point." He grabs the deck of cards and starts to shuffle. "Deuces wild," he tells them as he deals out the cards.

As luck would have it, Bruce loses the hand. He removes his jacket and drapes it over his chair. Steve loses the next hand and takes off his left shoe.

When Tasha loses next, she takes off her shirt, revealing a black demicut bra that accentuates her breasts. It's a strategy. She knows at least half of the men in the room also like women. And the way the other two are now looking at her, she suspects they do, too. It should be a good distraction, hopefully causing some of them to lose a hand or two on accident. She notices the super soldier staring at the table.

"Steve?"

His eyes flit to hers, then down at her chest, then back to her eyes. He is ever so slightly red and trying so hard to keep his eyes up.

"It's okay to look," she tells him. "That's kind of why we're all here. I don't mind. Really. I'm sure Loki doesn't mind, either."

Loki confirms by saying he can look as long as there is no touching. Green eyes linger over the red-head's chest.

Blue eyes slowly dip down and take in the site of the breasts within their black cups. The artist swallows then moves his gaze back to the woman's face.

"Well?" she wonders.

"You're very attractive, ma'am...Tasha," he corrects.

"Thank you, Steve. You’re not so bad yourself. My deal." She takes the cards.

There's a knock on the door. Room service has arrived. As the hotel worker rolls in the trolly, he wonders how he can get a beautiful girl to sit half-naked and play cards with him and his buddies.

xxx

Bruce is down to his boxers and trousers. Loki has on trousers, his shirt and vest. Steve is in his boxers and undershirt. Tasha has on her underwear, a pair of skinny jeans, and two socks. Logan is in his a-shirt, jeans, and tighty-whiteys.

The god's finger traces the edge of the super soldier's sleeve. Blue eyes watch the digit as it travels back and forth. 

"Stop."

The finger halts just over the bicep.

"Gettin' a little turned on there, Rogers?" Logan asks as he watches Bruce deal the next hand.

"It just...It feels intimate." It sounds so stupid when he says it.

Natasha translates. "That would be a yes."

Loki pulls his hand away and concentrates on his cards.

In the end Natasha takes off a sock.

"So, Tasha, you play this game often?" Steve asks to change the subject.

"Every couple of years or so."

Bruce asks if she has ever played with anyone they know.

“Played with Barton, Coulson, and Hill once. That was interesting.”

The scientist is surprised. “Philly?”

“It was a particularly boring assignment.”

“Philly?” Steve asks. “Since when did Agent Coulson become Philly?”

“Since we started dating.” Bruce sees the surprise and flash of anger. “I thought Loki had told you,” he explains slowly by way of apology.

“I was going to,” the god assures them. “It slipped my mind. There were other…more important items to discuss.”

Steve is still trying to work out what he just heard. “You…You dated Phil Coulson.”

“Yes. Just for a little while.”

“But you dated.”

“Yes.”

“You…a man…dated Phil Coulson…a man.”

Bruce furrows his brow. “I didn’t think that mattered.”

“Apparently it matters to him,” Steve sharply replies.

“We weren’t entirely sober when it started, but yeah.” Bruce isn’t exactly sure why he told them that detail.

The Captain gets up and walks to the window. “That…hypocrite,” he snarls.

“Darling? Why is this so important?”

Steve turns, his eyes full of anger. “It’s important, because that…” He struggles for the word. “That…”

“Ass?” Loki offers.

“That _ass_ kept telling me I needed to find a nice girl. He said you weren’t good enough and I needed a nice, pretty girl. I thought it was just him being…a guy…looking at the world through…”

“A heterosexual lens?” Bruce offers.

“Yeah. I figured he only liked women and so he wanted me to only like women, too. Which is fine. But if he dated you…?” He shakes his head in frustration. “That…two-bit low-down hypocrite.”

Bruce feels a need to defend Phil. “If it matters any, I don’t think he was ever very comfortable with me. I mean, he went back to Jackie as soon as she contacted him.”

“He dumped you?!” Steve is appalled.

“Well…It wasn’t exactly working out anyway.”

“Don’t defend him, damn it!” He turns around, trying to control his anger. He feels a comforting hand gliding up and down his arm.

“Darling, he’s a fool. It’s his loss, and it doesn’t concern us.”

The artist turns and gives his lover a disbelieving look. “Doesn’t concern us? Of course it does.”

“What I mean is that his opinion doesn’t matter.”

Logan pipes up. “The guy ‘s an ass. He proved that last night.”

“The guy,” Natasha says, “is one of our best agents. And he is a friend.” She turns to Steve. “I’m sorry that this is upsetting you so much. But I think Phil’s message to you was about finding someone other than Loki.”

“His message was about finding a girl. It was pretty damn obvious.”

The spy shrugs. “You’re Captain America. You’re supposed to be old-fashioned, a throwback to a simpler America. For many that means heterosexual.”

“And racist? Should I be racist, too? How about a smoker or someone who drinks throughout the entire day? Or someone who thinks women like you should be in the home and not working and certainly not fighting in combat.”

Tasha holds up her hands in surrender. “Point taken, Captain. No one here disagrees with you.”

Loki tries to ease the anger. “He doesn’t matter, Darling. You and I are all that matters.”

Steve scowls. “I want you to become an Avenger. He can make that very difficult.”

“I did stab him in the back, Darling. Him making it difficult was always a given.”

Logan takes the deck of cards and starts to shuffle. “Forget about him. Come back and play some cards.” He gives a smirk. “We all want to see you with that shirt off.”

The Trickster caresses the artist’s neck. “We can discuss this later.” When the blue eyes that turn to him still blaze with anger, he adds, “You can use me later.” He leans in and whispers into Steve’s ear. “You can punish me for his hypocrisy when we get home.” He pulls back and gives his lover a calming, hopeful smile. “Agreed?”

“You sure, Kitten? I might…”

“I’m sure. Now let’s return so that you can lose and show off that glorious chest of yours. Then they will all be jealous of me.”

Steve nods and allows Loki to guide him back to the table.

xxx

Bruce and Steve are only in their boxers. Loki is in his trousers and shirt. Natasha had a string of bad luck and is in her bra and panties. Logan is in his briefs.

There is a very good chance that the next hand will leave someone naked.

Steve deals nervously. “Jacks are wild,” he calls as he places the cards face down in front of each player.

There are a couple of lip corners that move but no major giveaways.

Natasha and Loki ask for three cards. Logan asks for one. Bruce asks for two. Steve takes one.

They reveal their cards. Natasha sighs. Her hands move up her back and unfasten her bra. The straps move down her arms. She places the black cloth over the back of her chair and grabs the deck of cards. She can feel their eyes on her, though Bruce and Steve try to be discreet.

“Nice rack,” Logan notes, handing her his and Bruce’s cards.

“Thanks.” She looks at Steve with a very serious expression. “No touching.”

His eyes grow big with horror and embarrassment. “I wasn’t. I swear.”

She grins. “I know.” Natasha shuffles the deck then begins to deal.

Everyone is topless except Loki, and they all steal glances at each other as they examine their cards. They all take two cards except for Bruce who only needs one. In the end, Loki slowly unbuttons his shirt. They are all looking at him. He figures he’ll make a bit of a production out of it.

“Need help there, Kitten?” Logan asks as he watches more and more of the flesh getting revealed.

Steve throws his friend a warning glance. “Any help comes from me.”

Natasha laughs. “Wow, it just got all alpha in here.”

The shirt comes slowly off the muscled shoulders. Loki throws the shirt at the Canadian. “Here, Wolvie. You may smell it if you like.”

Logan sniffs the shirt then throws it back. “Bruce smells better.”

Steve grabs the shirt and also gives it a sniff. He looks at the Trickster. “Smells like art.”

The words make Loki’s breath catch. “I’ve missed art.”

“Punishment first. Art later,” Steve declares.

Loki and Natasha both lick their lips.

Logan takes the deck. He takes his time shuffling, allowing everyone to take a nice long look at each other’s chests. “Only one thing on each of us. Someone’s naked after this.”

The hand is dealt. Cards are exchanged then revealed.

“Damn,” Loki exhales. He stands and unfastens his trousers. They drop to the floor. He picks them up and drapes them over his chair with the rest of his clothes. “Are we making a production of it, or shall I simply sit back down.”

“Give us a twirl at least,” Tasha requests. “Show us your ass.”

The Trickster raises his arms out to his sides and gives a slow turn. He bows and then sits.

“Nu-un,” Logan grunts. “Sit away from the table. That way we can see you ain’t playin’.”

The chair is scooted back, and Loki sits with his arms behind his head, perfectly content in his nakedness.

Steve tries not to look. He’s afraid if he looks, he’ll become aroused. The soldier does not want that to happen here.

Bruce deals next and ends up losing. He stands and pushes down his boxers. His movements are very efficient as he picks them up, moves his chair back, and sits back down. Loki makes him stand back up and turn around, too. When the scientist is back in his seat, he plays with the cotton fabric in his hands.

Natasha is smiling happily. “Your deal, Cap.” Her smile continues when Logan loses. She and Loki both watch carefully as he stands and takes off his white cotton briefs while Bruce keeps glancing at him.

Wolverine throws out his arms. “Enjoy the show.” He makes the single turn.

“Is there singing and dancing?” Loki asks playfully.

“Depends on the audience, Bub.” He pulls his chair back and sits, legs open, body leaning forward.

“Looks like just you and me, Cap,” Tasha notes as she grabs the deck. She is kind of sorry this is coming to a close. To compensate, she makes sure to shuffle the cards really, really well as her eyes dart to each of the four men. Maria is going to be so fucking jealous when she hears about this. The spy will of course have to edit some things…like why Bruce is there. But she can use the story the scientist gave to Tony. And Tasha can pretend that the strip poker was her idea when they got back to the apartment after the art exhibit. Yeah, Maria is going to be insanely jealous.

The spy deals cards to Steve and herself. She picks up her hand and sees a pair of eights, an Ace of spades, a five of diamonds, and a four of clubs. She keeps the eights. Steve gets three cards, too. She gets back a three of diamonds, a king of hearts, and a nine of hearts. Not great, but maybe he doesn’t have much either.

She puts down her cards. Steve puts down his. He has three Queens. He wins.

Tasha stands and takes a step back. She hooks her thumbs into the waistband of the black bikini bottoms and pushes them down to reveal a perfectly manicured triangle of pubic hair.

She steps out of the underwear and bends at the knees to pick them up. When she stands back up, she’s twirling the cloth around her finger. “Good game, Steve. And it’s still okay to look.” She turns around slowly.

He stands up and offers her his hand. “Good game.” They shake.

Loki comes up and wraps an arm around Steve’s waist. “Well, my consolation is that I’ll get to see you naked later tonight.”

The artist finds his lover’s waist and rests his hand on the god’s hip. “Punishment first,” he reminds his lover.

“I’m…curious,” Natasha admits. “About the punishment.”

“Your spy work hasn’t needed you to learn about it?” Steve isn’t sure if he’s surprised or not.

“No. Not really,” she half-lies. “I’m thinking that kind of knowledge could come in handy for a future assignment.”

“Darling, I do believe she is asking for permission to watch.”

“To learn,” she corrects. “I want to learn, to understand.”

Bruce is watching her face, trying to determine if her interest is truly academic.

Logan smiles. The Steve Rogers he used to know would not have even considered it. Hell, he wouldn’t have been in a position to consider it. But now here is the Captain struggling to decide if the red-head should be allowed in or not.

When Steve does answer, it is slowly. “If you’re there, I don’t know if we’ll be able to be ourselves or not. I can’t be worried about what you think of us. Not tonight.”

“Some other time perhaps?”

He decides to give her a bit of hope. “Perhaps. Assuming Loki is okay with it.”

The God of Mischief shrugs his shoulders. “Perhaps,” he agrees.

Natasha nods, allowing her eyes to travel over the couple’s bodies. She smiles then looks at the newer couple. Logan is drinking a beer and watching Bruce put away the cards. She runs her eyes over them, too, and wonders if Clint would like some company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Clint. You are getting the benefits of Natasha’s newfound delights. For those of you who play strip poker and don’t play by those rules, I hope you don’t mind the differences. The rules came from Natasha and Logan.
> 
> I know many of you have asked and wondered about the possibility of children. I hope this answers some of your questions.
> 
> There is only 1 more pre-written chapter left. So if you have any requests or ideas, please let me know. I will try to integrate them into the story. If I do, I will give you credit in the end notes.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	51. To Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The poker party ends. Steve keeps his promise to Loki.
> 
> **Pairings:** Logan  & Bruce, Steve & Loki (explicit), Natasha & Clint  
>  **Explicit Content:** Role Play, Bondage, Cock Ring, Spanking (paddle), Whipping (whip), Oral Sex, Anal Sex, Dildo Use, Biting

Bruce bends down to put on his boxers. He figures someone ought to start putting clothes back on.

“Hold on there, Sweetheart.” Logan gives him a wolfish smile. “Who said you could cover up?”

The scientist looks around at everyone. They are all now looking at him. “The game ‘s over,” he notes.

Steve comes to his rescue. “We should probably get going.” He gets his undershirt and begins to put it on.

“Fine,” Logan says. “Don’t mean Bruce has to cover up.” He turns to the man with the soulful brown eyes. “You’re stayin’ anyway.”

“Now, now, Wolvie,” Loki chastises playfully. “It’s obvious Bruce would be much more comfortable in his boxers with us around. We’ve all gotten to see his…assets. And you can still get them off easily when we leave.” He turns. “Dr. Banner, please feel free to put on your boxers.”

Bruce has mixed feelings as he thanks the Trickster.

Logan continues to sit in the nude as the others put their clothes back on. He watches them silently letting his gaze linger here and there though usually on Natasha. However, Steve and Loki do get appreciated as well.

They say their good-byes, the Captain surprised and slightly reluctant to admit to how much fun it was.

“I’d like a rematch when you and Bruce get back,” Natasha tells the Canadian.

“Count on it, Red.”

As she, Steve, and Loki ride down the elevator, Tasha pulls out her phone and sends Clint a text. ‘Busy?’

The phone vibrates with his answer. ‘Maybe’

Her thumbs glide over the screen. ‘Want company?’ She looks up and sees the question in Steve’s blue eyes. “Clint,” she explains. He just nods.

Clint’s answer is a question mark. Then a second text comes right after. ‘art done?’

She replies with ‘Y – after party too’

The elevator doors open just as she sends the message. They walk to the motorcycles.

The phone vibrates.

Steve can’t help but ask. “Going home or…?”

She checks her phone and sees ‘After party?’. “Not sure yet.” She sends ‘:P’ in reply.

The artist nods.

There is no response by the time they get to the motorcycles. Tasha texts ‘Well?’ then nods to the Captain and kisses Loki on the cheek. “Convince him,” she whispers in the god’s ear.

Once Steve gets on his motorcycle, Loki climbs on behind him. Natasha mounts her own. They put on their helmets, rev the engines, and ride away.

Tasha checks the phone at the first red light. She smiles at the glowing screen with his response - ‘Y’.

xxx

Loki walks into the apartment wearing the brown three-piece suit. He didn’t bother changing it back to what he had originally been wearing. As he walks to the table and begins to take the jacket off, he hears the Captain’s voice behind him.

“Lieutenant Frost, what are you doing out of uniform?”

The god stops in his tracks. So it is to be punishment during role-play. He tries not to smile. “I was on leave, Sir,” he explains turning around. “I did not wish to get my uniform dirty.”

“That is against regulations, soldier. You should always be in uniform. Change. Now.”

Loki uses his magic to recreate Lieutenant Frost’s outfit. He doesn’t have the visual aid and hopes it is close enough to satisfy Steve. “Forgive me for pointing this out, Sir, but you are also out of uniform.”

“I was undercover,” the Captain explains easily. “But you’re right. If you’d be so kind as to put me in a field uniform…”

“Is your suit not in its box?”

“I’m not here as Captain America. I’m here as Captain Rogers.”

“So no red, white, and blue form-fitting suit that fits so well in all the right places?”

There’s that innocent look again. Steve fights against it. “No. The green field uniform of a soldier.” Steve goes to get his book. He flips to a page showing American soldiers in the green trousers and jacket used in the field during World War II.

Loki looks at it. “I will feel sorely overdressed with you in this,” he notes trying not to sound disappointed. The uniform is rather plain, almost drab.

“Not a problem. You won’t be dressed for long.”

The Trickster nods feeling a flutter of excitement. He changes Steve’s clothes to be like what is shown in the picture. The god is pleasantly surprised by how well the Captain fills out the green cloth. He feels another wave of excitement pass through him.

Steve tugs down on the jacket. “Good. Now do you know why you are here?”

“No, Sir.”

“You are here, Lieutenant Frost, because you’re a hypocrite.”

“Am I?”

“You are. And I hate hypocrites.” He is standing six inches away from Loki, their bodies close.

Loki can feel the pull of the soldier’s warmth. “And what exactly am I hypocritical about?”

Steve’s mind goes momentarily blank. Having the god so close is making him want to plunge straight into the sex. But that’s not what he promised the Trickster. So he searches his mind. “You’ve been talking about Captain America, telling everyone how he needs to find himself a girl, loosen up.”

“You are a bit,” Loki runs his eyes down Steve’s body, “stiff, Sir.” He feels a sharp slap across his cheek.

“You don’t have a girl, do you, Frost.”

“No, Sir.”

“Then why the hell do you care if I do?”

“I want you to be happy?” The Lieutenant offers.

Rogers grabs Frost’s neck with his left hand. “Is that what you tell yourself every time you undermine me?”

“Do I undermine you?”

“Every time you talk about me. Every time you say I need something that you don’t.”

The words hit a mark. Frost’s voice is sharper than he intends. “Isn’t that what you do? Isn’t that why I’m here, so you can give me what you _think_ I need?”

“There’s a difference.”

“What difference?”

Steve leans in a puts his lips next to the Lieutenant’s ear. “You want this.”

A shiver goes up Lieutenant Henry Frost’s spine.

The Captain knocks off the Lieutenant’s hat. “You want this,” he says again as he removes the belt of the man in front of him. “You need this,” he adds as he unfastens the gold buttons on the brown jacket.

“You need this, too, to punish me. You need to allow yourself to feel your power.”

“You don’t know me!”

“I know you, Darling.”

The Captain punches Frost’s stomach. “I’m Captain Rogers or Sir to you, Lieutenant! Don’t forget it.”

Doubled over, Loki realizes his mistake. He closes his eyes as he stands up straight. “Of course, Sir.” Frost looks at the Captain’s stern face. “But I know you, too. You need a woman to calm your nerves, a woman to make you happy, _Sir_.”

“That’s hogwash, and you know it.” He walks away and goes to their duffel bag. “Take off your clothes, and stand by the wall.”

“Would you need to hurt me if you had a woman in your arms?”

“Don’t push me, Lieutenant,” he warns.

Frost does as he’s told. He knows the Captain is not watching, and so his actions are quick, efficient. He is in place before his superior returns to him.

Captain Rogers binds the Lieutenant’s hands together then ties them to the wall sconce above their heads.

“Does this make you feel like a man, Captain?”

Rogers pushes Frost’s back roughly to the wall. The Lieutenant tries not to react when the Captain’s hands run roughly over his neck and chest.

“Still think you know me?”

“With all due respect, Sir, yes. Perhaps you wouldn’t feel the need to personally discipline me if you had a nice, pretty girl on your arm.”

“But I like disciplining you, Frost. And you need someone to tell you no, to take away your cockiness.” His hand reaches into his pocket. “I recently acquired something for that cockiness problem of yours, Lieutenant.” Steve takes his hand out and shows Frost a silicone ring. “Do you know what this is?”

“It’s…It’s a cock ring, Sir.” Frost swallows. He’s never used one before. “Is that for you or me?”

“You’re the one with the cockiness problem, Lieutenant.” He grabs his lover’s dick and pushes the ring around it up to the very base, feeling the member begin to harden in his hand. The Captain can see the nude chest rise and fall with a faltering breath. It makes him smile. He forces the man around and steps away.

The back is pristine, perfect. The muscles of the shoulders and arms are tantalizing, calling for Steve’s mouth. The ass is firm and round. He tries not to think of burying himself inside it, instead decides to slap something against it. He goes to get the paddle.

Frost has tensed up before the first hit. The force reverberates through his skin and muscles. He allows himself a moment to relax before tensing again.

The Captain can see the ass clench as he swings the paddle. There’s a satisfying thud whenever it makes contact. “You still think you know what’s best for me?”

“I know you wouldn’t…ungh…be with me if you…ungh…had a girlfriend.”

“Don’t you like my attentions, Lieutenant?” He continues to swing the paddle. “If I had a girlfriend, who would keep you in line?”

“Is this supposed to…ungh…keep me in line, Sir?” He waits for the next blow before continuing. “You’ll have to hit harder than that.”

Rogers does hit harder. He swings the paddle, making contact with Frost’s ass over and over again, the nude man’s head hitting the wall with each swing, the ass going numb with pain. Suddenly, he tosses the paddle onto the bed.

Frost feels a body press against his back, feels a hand wrap around his manhood, making him harden more. Then a voice whispers in his ear.

“How’s that cockiness problem now?”

“Coming along, Sir,” he groans. And it is. What the paddle didn’t do is being expertly accomplished by the strong touch. But then it goes away as does the warmth from his back.

“You’re a hypocrite, Lieutenant.”

Frost feels sharp tendrils of pain around his right side. He closes his eyes and throws back his head. “I am honest.”

“Bull,” Rogers says and whips the soldier again. He pauses to watch the red blossoms appear on the pale skin. It is so beautiful. He could watch it all night.

“I’m as honest as you,” Frost breathes. 

“Liar.” He strikes again, this time over the left shoulder.

The Lieutenant flinches from the pain. “Yes. Yes, I’m a liar and a hypocrite.” He feels another strike against his back. It stings like the snake venom that once tortured him. “But you’re as much a hypocrite as I, Rogers. Only I’m honest enough to admit it.” The pain comes again, sharp and biting. He feels his body reacting, feels the cock ring digging into his skin. More pain drives out the memories and the guilt and leaves only need and desire.

“You think you’re better than me?!” Rogers strikes with a vehemence that will later scare him. “You’re nothing!” The Captain swings the whip again. “You’re whatever I want you to be! Got it?!” Another strike.

“Yes!” It feels incredible.

“Yes, what!”

Frost moans with the next hit. “Yes, Sir.”

“Louder,” Rogers demands when he strikes again.

“Yes, Sir!” He groans as pain erupts across his upper back. Frost looks down and sees his cock. It’s engorged, bigger than he’s ever seen it. He’s struck again. “Captain. Please.”

“Please what, soldier?” Rogers relishes the movement of the nude body and the red streaks that appear every time he strikes. His breath is heavy. The clothes he wears feel constricting. He gives one last stroke before removing his jacket. “Please what?”

“M-More. Please more.”

“You deserve this, don’t you, Lieutenant.” He’s taking his shoes off now.

“Yes,” Frost whimpers.

“And why do you deserve this, Lieutenant?” The Captain removes his shirt.

“Because…Because I’m a hypocrite, a liar. Because I deserve this and so much more. Because I need…I need the pain.”

Steve gently runs the strips of leather across the bound man’s shoulders. “Remember that, Frost. I don’t give you what you want.” He takes a handful of the dark hair and pulls the head back and to the side. “I give you what you need.” He attacks the pale throat with teeth and tongue.

The Lieutenant moans as his eyes close against the pleasure. “I need you.”

“I know,” he whispers in the captive ear before sucking on the fleshy lobe. His hand presses against the chest in front of him and travels down slowly. His erection is pressing against his trousers as his hand wraps around the exposed cock. He is surprised by how huge it feels as a moan greets his ears.

“Yes,” Frost breathes. “Captain, yes.”

Steve backs away and turns the man around. His breath catches as he sees the engorged member sticking through the cock ring. He’s never seen it so…thick. He drops to his knees and begins to suck on it.

Frost moans from the pleasure of the warm mouth and the pain of his back pressed against the wall. “Yes.”

The Captain continues to suck, running his mouth up and down the thickness. Only when he begins to taste pre-cum does he pull away. He kisses his way up the sculpted chest. He rises, continuing to lick and nibble up the beautiful body. He presses his lover against the wall as he concentrates on the neck, feeling it move against his mouth with each swallow.

Captain Rogers pulls away and turns Frost around again. He quickly removes his trousers and boxer shorts. Then he takes a moment to admire the body in front of him.

He frees the Lieutenant from the wall sconce and pushes him face down onto the bed. The Captain puts on a condom as he watches Frost struggle to get onto hands and knees. He takes a moment to unbind Frost’s wrists. Lubricant squirts into his own hands and is smoothed around his erection. Then he returns to his lover.

Two fingers are forced into Frost’s anus, making him cry out with lowered head and closed eyes.

“Is this what you need, Frost?”

“Yes.”

“Of course it is.” He moves his fingers in and out of the tight space. “I only give you what you need, don’t I, Frost.”

“Yes,” the Lieutenant chokes out.

“And how does that cock ring feel, Frost? Does it feel good?” He runs his free hand over the pretend soldier’s shaft.

“Ye-ess. Oh, Captain, yes!”

That’s all Rogers needs. He pulls both hands away a moment before thrusting his cock into the ass that’s been calling to him since they started.

Frost’s head snaps back with a cry. His brow furrows as the Captain begins to move within him. His cock feels…he doesn’t know how to describe it. It’s like a dam holding back his release. Part of him wants that release, wants to feel the semen shoot out of him. But he doesn’t want it to happen yet. And so he’s grateful for the ring sitting at the base of his cock.

The Captain thrusts into his lover. He goes slow at first, slow and deep, enjoying the feel of the man around him. But the more the Lieutenant vocalizes, the faster he wants to go. But is it what the Lieutenant needs?

“How do I feel, Frost?”

The dark-haired man begins to move his hips back to meet each thrust. “Fucking spectacular...Sir,” he adds as an afterthought.

“Do you need this?”

“Yes, Sir. I need this.”

“And the ring? Do you need the cock ring?”

The pressure in his cock feels explosive, as though he could break at any moment. “Yes, my Darling Sir. You know what I need. You know exactly what I need.”

“And what do you need, Frost?”

“You! I need you, Sir.” He pushes back faster, hoping to make the Captain increase the speed.

“Slow down, Frost! I control this. Not you.” He smiles when the man below him immediately complies. The control is intoxicating, and he thrusts harder, listening for the little whimpers that escape the Lieutenant’s throat. “You’re mine, Frost. I don’t need a woman. I have you. You’re mine…completely and utterly mine.”

“Yes, my Captain. I am yours, all yours.” The green eyes have a difficult time focusing. And then a wave of pleasure shoots through him, tearing a howl from his throat. He claws at the sheets below him as he feels the super soldier begin to ram into him in earnest.

Steve’s thrusts are hard and quick. If he could lose himself in that ass he would. Instead, he concentrates on getting as much of himself inside of it as he can. Grunting from the effort, he strokes Frost’s incredibly engorged cock in time to his movements.

Henry is panting and moaning, feeling the pressure in his cock increase every time his prostate is stroked. His shoulders are tense. His eyes are squeezed shut. His cock feels like it will burst at any moment. And then he feels the Captain’s hands squeezing his hips and his cock, hears the warm voice crying out his name with an urgency that only comes when his lover ejaculates.

A few more hard, sharp thrusts, and the Captain stops moving.

“Please, Sir,” Frost breathes. “I need more.”

Rogers’ hand resumes stroking the Lieutenant’s cock. The languid movement feels more like a tease, and the Lieutenant begins to thrust into the touch. The Captain pulls away and pushes the man onto his side.

Frost ends up on his back, his cock bulging with want.

“Geez,” Steve breathes as his eyes focus on the red and swollen dick.

“Please, Captain. Please finish me. Give me what I need.”

A smile graces the blond man’s face. “I’ll give you exactly what you need.” He goes to the duffel bag. “You want the red, white, and blue? I’m going to give it to you.” He shows the subordinate the patriotic dildo before slathering it with lubricant and shoving it into the Lieutenant’s ass.

Frost writhes, his hands reaching back and grabbing the edge of the bed. “Yes, my Captain!” He feels the rubber toy getting pulled and pushed within him. Then he feels a warm hand wrap around his cock. He’s massaged roughly, causing him to moan.

“That’s right, Frost. Just what you need.”

“Yes, Sir.” His eyes are closed. His mouth is open. And then he realizes there is something missing. “Pain. Please. I need pain, Sir.”

“Pain? That’s what you need?”

“Yes. Please,” he breathes.

Steve bites the inside of his lover’s thigh.

“Yes!”

The Captain removes his teeth from the firm flesh. He moves his head up and bites Frost’s stomach.

“Harder! Please, Sir!”

The mouth moves up a little and bites down again as the dildo jiggles just over Frost’s prostate and the hand moves quicker over the swollen erection.

Frost convulses as a scream rips through his body and a stream of semen shoots up against Captain Rogers’ shoulder. More semen erupts like a fountain out of him as his yells become moans then heavy breaths.

Steve pulls out the dildo. He moves up and kisses his lover. “Is that what you needed, Kitten?”

Loki feels drunk, his mind wonderfully empty. “Yes, my Darling, exactly what I needed.” His hands caress the beautiful face with the blue eyes.

The artist gently slides the cock ring off of his lover. He kisses the god’s stomach where his teeth marks are still visible. He moves up again and again, leaving a trail of kisses as he goes. Finally, he is back at Loki’s mouth. He places a gentle kiss on the smiling lips.

The god pulls him close. He pulls away slowly. “Do you know what you need now, Kitten?”

The head with the dark tresses slowly shakes his head.

“A bath. You need a nice hot bath…with bubbles…and me.”

Loki nods, enthralled by the man above him. He will take anything the artist will give. He will take it all.

xxx

Bruce lies next to Logan. The Canadian is nude, the way he usually sleeps. The sound of the steady breath making the room feel safe, serene.

The scientist is wearing his boxer shorts. He never took them back off after everyone left. They opted not to have sex tonight. Instead they decide to wait until they get to the woods.

Logan wants to feel free and wild and to hopefully get Bruce to let go. He has felt the difference, though slight, between the first time they had sex and all the other times here and in Stark’s bathroom. As much as the mutant sooths and coos, he knows Bruce has been holding back. His plan is to get the scientist out in the woods where there’s little to no chance of hurting others. Then maybe they can let go and truly enjoy the moment. Those were his last thoughts as he fell asleep.

Bruce has trouble sleeping. He doesn’t know if his nervousness is out of fear or excitement. Maybe both.

He turns and watches the Canadian sleep in the darkness.

This wasn’t in his plans. This wasn’t where he had seen himself when he was planning his life. But this is the first time in a very long time that he’s felt he could have a full one. He smiles.

A week of Logan…the thought makes him smile more. This is exactly the break he needs. His heart rate increases slightly. He can feel Hulk’s excitement, too.

It’s strange. Before Logan, he and Hulk had always been completely separate, one body switching between two consciences. It was like having a split personality, one not knowing what the other was doing, only knowing of the other’s existence by the evidence left behind. But now he can sense Hulk, feel the Other Guy at the back of his mind.

That’s not entirely true. He felt the pin pricks at the back of his mind when he became an Avenger. But it was small, barely noticeable.

Then, after that day in the woods with the Canadian, he felt Hulk’s contentment. He felt Hulk’s tiredness from the day’s play. He felt Hulk’s gratitude towards the wild naked man who was suddenly above him.

And then they had sex. And it was amazing. And the world had even more possibilities than it had that morning.

Possibilities were why he got into science.

Bruce closes his brown eyes and tries to sleep as he anxiously awaits the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is, the last of the pre-written chapters. I'm writing the next one now, and I try to post 1-2 chapters per week. Again, if you have any suggestions or ideas or concepts you'd like explored, please let me know in the comments. Thanks!


	52. To Push

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor leaves for Asgard. Bruce and Logan go to the mountains.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Hulk & Wolverine (explicit), Logan & Bruce (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Anal Sex, Slight Non-Consensual, Hulk-Sized Cock

Loki wakes up to the smell of Steve’s coffee. He stretches loudly and sits up. Steve hands him a cup of tea and sits on the bed. The god takes a sip and smiles. Green eyes look at the man he loves. “You were right not to let Natasha join us last night. It wouldn’t have been nearly as…Well, my performance would no doubt have suffered.”

“I’m glad you agree. And I don’t think she should join us in the future.”

Loki lifts his eyebrows. “Not ever?”

“You disagree?” Steve is a little surprised.

The Trickster reminds him that Natasha wanted simply to understand their roles for future reference.

“You didn’t believe that any more than I did.”

The god shrugs. “I do not see the harm in giving her a taste. She’s already seen us…have relations. She simply wishes to see how the punishment works.” He takes another sip of his tea. “We could keep it light. You can show her the knots we use. I can keep my clothes on. You can give me a few light taps with the various tools.”

Blue eyes look around uncomfortably.

“Forget I brought it up,” Loki soothes as he pats his lover’s hand. “You decide what we do. You decide who, if anyone, is invited into this space with us.” He caresses the artist’s cheek. “It has always been and always will be whatever you wish. That was my promise to you. And though much has changed, that has not.”

“Thank you, Kitten.”

The Trickster gives him a kiss then gets up and goes to the bathroom. He takes his tea with him. Placing the cup on the sink he relieves his bladder. He hears his lover humming in the kitchen and smiles. Silvertongue decides to return to Natasha’s request later when the Captain is more amenable to the suggestion. The spy will have to be patient. For now, he will walk to the kitchen, to his lover, and continue with the day.

xxx

Logan and Bruce leave Brooklyn before sunrise. They watch the sky brighten on the road, their view unobstructed by helmets. The mutant doesn’t own any, and neither man really needs one. Their bags are stuffed in the little storage box mounted to the back of the bike. They didn’t bring much. The plan is to go native, primitive. Besides, if they really need something, there is enough civilization there to buy, rent, or borrow it. 

And now they drive up to and park in the same area as their last visit. It is their spot, though neither man would ever call it that out loud. They get off the motorcycle and stretch their legs.

“We’re campin’ at Devil’s Tombstone but figured our legs could use a stretch,” Logan explains.

“No, yeah. I’m glad we stopped.” Bruce takes a deep breath. The air is so clean here compared to the city. It feels good in his lungs. He can feel Hulk’s excitement. Or is that his own? Might be both. Probably is both. The scientist smiles before taking off his shoes and socks. The jacket comes off next. “Hulk needs a stretch, too,” he explains when he catches Logan watching him.

“Thought he might.” He watches for a moment longer. “Does he want company?”

“Yes. Yes, he does,” Bruce replies as he removes his shirt.

Logan gets undressed, too.

They stand and admire each other for half a minute. “Ready?” the hairy man asks.

The scientist nods and allows the anger that is always bubbling under the surface to rise. He feels Hulk taking over, changing his body. Silently he tells the Other Guy to enjoy this bit of freedom.

The mutant watches as Bruce disappears. “Hulk.”

“Wolverine,” the huge mass of green muscles remembers.

A smirk grows on the bearded face. “Ready?” He is answered with a gleeful rumble. “Let’s go.” And with that, Wolverine runs towards the Hulk, sliding between the giant legs before running off into the woods.

xxx

It is a surprise to see Thor in the lab with Tony. Loki had not expected his brother to be there. “Stark. Thor. A pleasant morning to you both,” he says after entering the room. 

The Trickster had decided to start the morning on the billionaire’s good side. And so he appeared in one of the alleys flanking the Stark Tower before walking through the lobby and taking the elevator up to the lab.

“You used the door. I’m so proud,” Tony notes, pretending to hold back tears of happiness.

Loki rolls his eyes. “I’m surprised to see you here, Thor. I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

“No, Brother. Tony told me you would come here. I wished to tell you good-bye.”

“Good-bye?” The dark-haired god’s mouth is suddenly dry.

“Yes. I return to Asgard.” He notices the change in the green eyes. It reminds him of their recent past. “You fear I will betray you. I am not you, Loki.”

“No. You will not betray me intentionally, but I fear you will give me away nonetheless.”

Thor shakes his head in disbelief. “I wouldn’t. I gave you my word.”

“I know. I simply ask that you think before you speak. Odin is wily. If he suspects something, he will endeavor to trip you up.” He watches a storm begin in the blue eyes. “I do not ask this for myself, Thor. It is for the Captain. They will no doubt treat him as they would me. Out of your loyalty to him, please, please watch your words.”

The God of Thunder bristles at the allegation that he would tell Asgard of his brother’s whereabouts. But the Trickster’s words also make him pause.

Tony sneers. “Right. ‘I don’t care what happens to me. I only want to protect Steve.’ Like you aren’t trying to save your own skin.”

“This does not concern you, Stark.” Loki turns back to his brother.

“Do not speak to him like that,” Thor demands.

The Trickster deflates. It is time for another tactic. “My apologies, Brother. I only wish to protect Steve as you wish to protect Tony.” He takes a breath then another, summoning tears to his eyes. “It’s just…” His bottom lip quivers ever so slightly. “I love him, Thor. If anything were to happen to him…Well, you know how I can get,” he ends apologetically. “Please, for my sake as well as theirs and for all the nine realms, protect us.”

It is working. Thor’s anger slips away, replaced with compassion and a desire to do right. He walks to his little brother and wraps his arms around the thinner man. “I will. I promise.”

Loki raises his arms and holds the God of Thunder tightly. “Thank you, Brother. I will be forever in your debt.” But then the contact brings true emotion and a sense of loss that is almost overpowering. “Thor?” he says quietly. “He wants children.” His eyes close, silent tears running down his cheeks. He knows his brother is the only one on Midgard who could possibly understand the significance of that statement.

The blond pulls away so as to give his brother a reassuring smile. He searches the green eyes and sees the pain and fear within them. “But this is wonderful. Children are hope.”

Loki roughly wipes away the tears. “It does not matter. It would not be for a long time yet.” He looks back at the man he grew up with. “Good travels, Brother. You will be missed.” He thinks it’s a lie. He hopes it’s a lie.

Thor smiles, beams really. He gives the Trickster one last hug before nodding a good-bye to Tony and leaving.

“You okay?” Tony asks.

“Are you?” Loki counters, a hint of anger in his voice. “Are you not sleeping with him? Could you not have made him stay?”

“Hey, it was his decision. I couldn’t exactly tie him to a chair or lock him in a room or anything.”

“And why not?”

“Because that’s not what normal people do, Professor Snape.” He tilts his head and studies the god. “So how much of that was real?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Uh-huh,” he says in a disbelieving tone.

“Perhaps we should get to work,” Loki suggests though all he really wants to do is run to Steve.

Tony shrugs and goes over yesterday’s test results with the patient.

xxx

Wolverine and Hulk have been running and wrestling around the mountains for a couple of hours. They are taking a break now, drinking water from one of the many streams that flow through the area.

The Canadian stretches his neck and notices Hulk watching him. “How ya doin’, Big Guy?”

“Good,” is the short reply.

Sniffing the air, the mutant smells a pond or lake nearby. The stream must feed into it. He smirks at his playmate. “Ain’t done yet.” Then he takes off towards the lake.

He knows the Hulk could overtake him anytime the green creature wants. But so far, Wolverine is being allowed to lead. He sees the blue-green water and notes that it is not that big. That’s okay. If it were bigger, there might be other people about. This one is nice and deserted.

Wolverine runs into the water. He knows the Other Guy has followed him in when he hears massive splashing.

They swim around for a while, cooling off in the no longer still water, splashing each other and having a good time.

Finally, the Canadian and the green creature walk out, dripping and slightly out of breath. They both try to shake off the excess water before sitting in the grass.

“Havin’ fun?” the mutant asks.

“Good day,” the Other Guy confirms. He studies the hairy man who treats him like an equal, without fear or pity. He knows the doctor likes the man, too. Hulk has been very patient about it. He allows the scientist to have his fun…and not just because he feels a tiny sliver of the fun himself. He runs his green eyes over the body with muscles almost big enough to rival his own. (Not really but certainly bigger than any Hulk has ever seen.) He licks his lips as those muscles ripple and contract with each tiny movement. There is a change in his massive body, a reaction he’s never felt the beginnings of. “Wolverine fucks Banner,” he says.

The Canadian huffs out a laugh. “Yeah, Wolverine fucks Banner. And Banner likes it,” he adds with a nod. He doesn’t want the big green guy thinking he’s hurting the scientist in any way.

“Yes. Banner likes. Hulk want to fuck, too.”

Brown eyebrows shoot up at the statement. “Oh, well…you…uh…”

“Hulk want to fuck Wolverine.” He stands, showing just how much he wants to fuck Wolverine right now.

Blue eyes dart between the look of want in the green irises and the massive erection pointing at him. He suddenly has very conflicted feelings. “Uh, Hulk, you’re kind of huge…like really huge…like _really_ huge.”

He walks towards the Canadian, his cock proudly leading the way. “Hulk fuck Wolverine now.”

“Woah, now.” But before Wolverine can say anymore, he’s pushed face-first towards the ground, landing on his hands and knees. Then he feels his ass ripping apart from the force of Hulk’s first thrust. “FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!”

Flocks of birds rush out of the trees all around them, startled by the sound of the smaller man’s yells.

When Hulk pulls back, Wolverine can feel his body beginning to repair itself from the damage. But then the huge cock is thrust into him again. He closes his eyes and screams from the pain. It doesn’t hurt quite as much this time. The blood from the first thrust is acting as a lubricant. The mutant tries not to think about it.

The Other Guy continues to thrust. He’s never done this to another being before. It feels so incredible, powerful. “Wolverine feels good.”

“Hulk feels…ARGH!...Hulk feels…SHIT!...FUCK!...JEEEESUS!” His body, as much as it is straining to repair itself, is starting to get used to the continual intrusion. And then the pain is mixed with something else, something he can’t quite place.

The green giant moves faster. He’s grunting with each thrust, adding his voice to whatever word Wolverine utters every time he moves his hips forward.

There’s a constant pressure on the mutant’s prostate as the massive cock rubs forcefully against it. That is where the other feeling is coming from. That is what’s making is own cock harden and want attention. “FUCK!...FUCK!...YES!...OH, SHIT!”

The words are spurring Hulk on. The hairy man feels so good around him, so tight and hot. His green body begins to tighten. He feels his pleasure growing and growing, not quite sure where it will lead but knowing he wants it.

And just as Wolverine is starting to really enjoy the sensation of the mighty green cock inside him, Hulk shudders and roars. His semen pounds against the inside of the mutant. The force almost knocks the Canadian forward. Then the green guy pulls out completely and falls onto his back. He smiles. “Hulk enjoy fucking Wolverine.” Then he yawns, closes his eyes, and lets himself slip away.

Bruce feels incredibly relaxed. It feels nice. He stretches his neck and shoulders a bit. Then he becomes aware of a rhythmic noise. It’s breathing…no, panting. He opens his eyes and looks around. In front of him, Logan is on his hands and knees, his body rising and falling with each labored breath. Blood and semen are dripping out of the muscular man’s ass.

The relaxed feeling crashes away. “Oh, God,” the scientist says in horror. “Did I…? Did I…?”

Wolverine turns his head and looks at the normal-sized man. His eyes narrow. “Yeah. Yeah ya did.” Suddenly he leaps towards Banner and lands on top of him. “My turn,” he snarls.

Bruce’s legs are forced up just before he feels the mutant’s cock penetrate him. His brow furrows in pain as a groan escapes his lips. “Logan,” he breathes.

There is no answer, only heavy breathes and low growling. Wolverine is thrusting in hard, burying himself as far as he can each time. “You’re going to come for me, Sweetheart,” he promises. “And you ain’t gonna hold back. Ya hear me?” There is a wildness in his eyes and a singularity of purpose. He’s not going to stop until he hears and feels Banner come. It is now a personal mission.

Bruce is overwhelmed by the guilt and the pain and the coming pleasure. “Logan, what Hulk did…”

“Hulk didn’t do enough. Ya hear me? Now let the fuck go.”

Brown eyes look up and note the white fluffy clouds in the blue sky. “Sniff me.” When there is no reply, Bruce says again more loudly, “Sniff me. What do I smell like?”

The mutant puts his nose near the scientist’s neck and takes a deep breath in. “Ya smell like earth and sweat and grass and sex.” He thrusts harder. Damn, the doctor smells so fucking good.

The act, the sound, and the description of the scent make Bruce’s cock come alive. “Smell me again. I love it when you smell me.”

Wolverine buries his face against Bruce’s neck. He sniffs loudly then licks and sucks at the glistening flesh. He runs his teeth along the carotid artery and takes the soft earlobe into his mouth. One hand is keeping the scientist’s leg bent forward. The forearm of his other hand is against the ground, keeping him steady as he continues to ram himself into his lover.

Bruce’s hands are all over Logan’s back and ass. He’s stroking and scratching as the man moves above him. Their chests are touching, rubbing against each other, their nipples hard and causing them to moan whenever they make contact. He’s hard and swollen by the time his legs wrap around the mutant’s body.

When Wolverine brushes against his prostate and sends a roar of pleasure through his nervous system, Bruce realizes he isn’t sorry about what Hulk did, not if this is the result. He slides his head back and groans with intensity.

The Canadian lifts his head away from his lover’s neck to look into the chocolate eyes. He wants to see that ring of green. He wants Hulk to feel him inside of Banner. He thrusts harder when there is no sign of the extra color. “Come on, Sweetheart. Come for me,” he growls.

He can feel the nails scratching harder at his back. It makes him smile at the man below him and slow down his thrusts.

Bruce finds he can barely hold on. His hands claw at his lover’s back. He feels his muscles tensing and his heart rate increasing. “Hulk,” he gasps. “He’ll come back.”

“Let ‘im.”

“But..I don’t want…to let go.” He’s frightened. He doesn’t want to lose this. Bruce is afraid if Hulk tastes this, feels this, that he’ll never be allowed to have it again.

“Do it,” the Canadian growls.

Bruce takes two deep breaths then stops fighting. He feels Hulk begin to surface.

Wolverine watches as green surrounds the brown irises. He sees a green tint shimmer over Bruce’s skin as the body below him begins to writhe and jerk to meet his thrusts. He goes faster. He’s going to make Bruce or Hulk or whoever the hell is in there come. 

“Wolverine!” The voice is a mixture of Bruce and Hulk. The scientist is still there, conscious, feeling everything Logan is giving him. The face above his is looking at him with intense eyes that become his whole world. “Logan,” he chokes out. “Yes, oh, God, yes. Logan.” Then a roar rips through his throat, and he isn’t sure if it came from him or Hulk. And suddenly he’s not sure if they are different anymore. And more importantly, he doesn’t care. All he cares about is the feel of the man inside him, the feel of his own cock rubbing against the muscles and skin and hair above him.

“That’s right, Sweetheart,” Wolverine growls as he continues his relentless thrusting. He’s on the edge, willing himself to hold on until he feels his lover’s semen coating them.

They are grunting and growling at each other as their bodies sweat and tense.

Bruce’s mouth opens in a silent scream. He feels Hulk ripple through him just before he climaxes, his semen spurting over their stomachs as his muscles contract and shake. And then he feels warm liquid coating his insides as Wolverine roars his release.

Both continue to thrust against each other, riding out their orgasms in the now-quiet area by the pond.

Logan pushes back the hair from Bruce’s face. There is no more green tinting on the tan skin. But there is still a ring of green around the brown irises. The Canadian’s eyes dance. “You are so fucking beautiful. How’d that feel?”

Bruce can’t speak. He’s exhausted. He’s spent. All he can do is nod gratefully as he tries to catch his breath.

“Did Hulk feel that?”

The scientist nods again. Hulk definitely felt that, had been there with him. It was odd and wonderful at the same time. “I thought…I thought…I was going…to turn.”

It is Logan’s turn to nod now. He slowly removes himself from Bruce and lies down next to him. He huffs out a laugh. “Think we can top that?”

“Don’t know. Sure wanna try, though.”

Logan smirks. “We’ve got a whole week to experiment, Dr. Banner. And no doubt Hulk’s gonna wanna fuck, too.” His eyes gleam at the thought.

xxx

Loki can’t concentrate. Between the lack of progress counteracting Doom’s serum and Thor’s return to Asgard, the god is feeling particularly vulnerable and pressed for time. He finds himself continually snapping at Stark then apologizing.

“Maybe we should call it a day,” Tony proposes just before lunch time.

“No!” Loki takes a breath before continuing. “Please. Perhaps we just need a break…and food. We should eat.”

“Okay, well, I actually have a lunch date with Pepper. You can, I don’t know, call Steve or get something from the deli down the street or something.”

“I would like to call Steve.”

“Okay. JARVIS, call Captain Steve Rogers please.” He looks at the god. “Please – That’s a little word we mortals use when we’d like something. It’s polite and makes us not sound like douche bags.”

Before Loki can respond, Steve’s voice is heard saying hello.

After a moment, the Trickster says hello as well. “I was wondering if you had any lunch plans.”

“Oh, uh, I do actually…kind of. We’ve got a lot of the information from the Hydra operation that we need to look through. And we were going to work through lunch.”

“Oh.”

The sound of that ‘oh’ is enough to let Steve know something is wrong. “Kitten, is everything okay?”

“Yes, of course,” he lies with a lump in his throat.

There is a pause before Steve notes that Loki could still join them for lunch even though they’ll be working.

“No. It’s fine,” Loki forces himself to say.

That’s when Tony interjects. “Thor’s going back to Asgard today.”

“Oh yeah, right,” Steve replies conversationally. “I remember Fury saying something about that yesterday.”

“You knew?” Loki is stunned.

“Yeah. Didn’t seem out of the ordinary. He comes and goes whenever.”

“Loki’s freaked out,” Tony explains.

“I am not!” He realizes how quickly and forcefully he said that. In a softer voice he claims, “I’m not. I’m fine.”

“You sure?” Steve is a little worried now.

“Yes, I’m sure. I’m fine. Have fun working through lunch. I’ll see you at home.”

“I’m probably going to have to work late.” They hear voices in the background. “Hold on,” Steve says. “I’m putting you on speaker.”

“Hey, it’s Tasha. What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Loki responds just before Tony tells her about Thor and how it has made the Trickster all nervous. “I’m not nervous. I’m fine. I just…Forget I called. It doesn’t matter…Steve, I’ll see you…at some point.” He starts to walk towards the door.

“We could use an extra pair of eyes,” Black Widow notes. “Why don’t you have lunch with us, help us out?”

“That sounds positively dreadful. I’ll pass.”

“Loki,” Steve’s voice chastises lightly. “If this is about Thor, I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

Those words only make the Trickster angry. “You know nothing of the sort, Captain.”

There’s an edge to Steve’s voice as he responds, “So I’m Captain now?”

“You were always Captain.”

“I’m not going to argue with you over the phone. Come to S.H.I.E.L.D., and we can talk about it here. Then you can help us with this Hydra stuff.”

“I will do nothing of the sort. I’ve helped more than enough when it comes to Hydra. You can bloody well figure out the rest yourselves.”

“We could really use your help,” Captain America replies sternly.

Clint’s voice comes next. “We don’t need ‘im. We’re perfectly fine doing this ourselves. And I sure as hell don’t want him here if he’s gonna be all pissy.”

“Then we are in agreement,” Loki replies. “Good day.” He disappears.

“Loki, wait,” Steve’s voice calls.

“He’s gone, Cap,” Tony tells him. “He vanished.”

“Do you know where he went?”

“No, sorry. Look I gotta go meet Pepper. I’ll talk to you guys later.” Then the billionaire tells JARVIS to end the call.

xxx

Steve’s forehead is resting in his hand. “Did you have to say that?” he asks Clint.

“Yeah, I did.”

“He was obviously upset. We needed to calm him down not…anger him.”

Clint looks up from the paper he’s reading. “I’m not going to pussy foot around him, okay? He’s your boyfriend, not mine.”

Natasha quietly suggests that Steve order Loki to come here. The Captain nods before tapping his left arm three times and saying, “Loki. Come. Now.”

He waits expectantly, wondering just how angry the god is. If he doesn’t come, there will have to be punishment but of the kind neither of them particularly likes. But then the Trickster is there, green eyes smoldering and chest heaving as his mouth forms the word ‘what’.

Steve walks to him, scrutinizing the obviously upset man. “Does it really scare you that much?” There is no response. He turns his head towards Clint and Natasha. “Hey, could you two maybe give us a minute? Order food or something?”

“Sure,” Tasha replies and forces Hawkeye out of the room.

Once he hears the conference room door close, Steve pulls the god into a hug that is not reciprocated by the tense body. Loki quietly says, “He will tell them. He won’t be able to stop himself. He won’t mean to, but he will tell them all the same. And then they will come and separate us.”

Steve pulls away to look into Loki’s eyes. “I won’t let them take you,” he promises.

“I know, Darling, but they will separate us nonetheless. It is only a matter of time.” He loses himself in the blue eyes of his Captain. “I’m surprised it’s taken this long, actually.”

“Really?”

“It’s my magic that helps keep me hidden. I thought they would certainly find me when I was under Doom’s serum. But perhaps it was the lack of magic that kept me hidden then.”

“That reminds me…” Steve isn’t quite sure how to ask this, but he is curious. “The Frost Giants are blue, right?” When Loki confirms this, he continues, “Why didn’t you turn blue when your magic was suppressed? I saw you unconscious in bed. You were as pale as you are now.”

“That’s not magic. It’s a…I’m not sure what it is actually. A biological reaction perhaps. The only time I’ve ever become blue was when a Jotun touched me and when I touched the Casket of Ancient Winters…a Jotun weapon,” he adds when Steve gives him a questioning look.

“So if a Frost Giant touches you, you turn blue. If a Chitauri were to touch you, would you turn red or whatever color they are?”

“I suppose.”

“Could you freeze me…as a Frost Giant?”

“I do not know. And honestly, I do not care. All I care about is not losing you.”

The words pull the artist out of his thoughts. “Maybe they did see you,” Steve offers. “Maybe they saw you and saw how you’ve changed…how you’re better under my punishment than theirs. Or maybe Thor won’t give anything away, and you’re worrying over nothing.”

Loki nods feeling misunderstood and suddenly quite tired.

“We should eat. You get grouchy when you’re hungry,” the artist smiles. He kisses the tip of the god’s nose before giving him a soft kiss on the lips. “It’s going to be fine, Kitten. We’ll get through this just like we got through Doom.”

“Please let it not be ‘just like’. I did not care for how we got through Doom.”

Steve nods. “Okay, it’ll be better. We’ll be better.” He tucks a lock of dark hair behind the god’s ear. “I love you, Kitten.”

“And I love you…even when you are infuriatingly optimistic.”

The artist laughs. In a loud voice he calls out, “Clint, Tasha, you can come in now.”

The agents walk in as Steve guides Loki to a chair. “Loki’s staying and helping us after all.” He looks up to see their reaction. The Captain’s smile drops away when he sees who came in with them. “Coulson, did you need something?”

Phil stands straight. “I’ve been assigned to help you with this mission.”

“Assigned by whom?”

“Directory Fury.”

Steve feels a hand on his arm before sensing his lover move.

Loki walks to the agent he stood in for during last night’s punishment. “I have been assigned to help with this mission by Captain America. I suppose this means we will have to work together.”

“I suppose so,” Agent Coulson confirms.

“Then I suggest we not waste time with petty arguments. I am living with Captain Rogers. Nothing you say or do will change that. I am friends with Logan. I will not tolerate words against him or anyone he cares about. Are we clear?”

“I am friends and colleagues with Agents Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff. You hurt them; I hurt you. Are we clear?”

A smile spreads across Loki’s face. It is not a nice smile. “You can try. But yes, we are clear.”

Captain Rogers steps forward. “Agent Coulson, I trust we can keep this professional.” He waits for Phil to nod before continuing. “Good. If I hear anything…anything even remotely personal or rude to or about any member of this team or any of the Avengers, I don’t care if God himself assigned you; I will kick you off my team.”

“Understood, Captain,” Coulson replies. “Now why don’t we get to work.”

“Food first,” Captain Rogers commands. “Let’s order, then we’ll get back to work.”

xxx

Bruce and Logan have a late morning swim before heading back to the motorcycle and their clothes and things. They float silently on their backs in the cool water.

The first splash is from Bruce. He can’t help himself. Logan looks far too peaceful to be left alone. So the doctor quickly flicks his hands in the water to create a small but forceful wave that hits the side of the bearded face.

The Canadian sputters and drops. Treading water, he glowers at Bruce and creates a retaliatory splash that makes the scientist flounder. After that, it is all out war.

When it finally ends with no victor but lots of laughter, they return to the shore and lie with their shoulders touching.

“I could get used to this,” Bruce says. He feels more relaxed than he has in decades.

Logan turns onto his side and looks at the man beside him. “Turn over.” After an apprehensive look from his lover, he says, “Trust me. Turn over.”

Bruce does as he’s told and flips onto his stomach. He feels two strong hands on his shoulders. Suddenly the relaxation from a few moments before feels like a tense memory. The hands are kneading out every last trace of tension in his neck and shoulders. And then they’re traveling down his back, rubbing in hard circles. It hurts but in a good way. And then he feels a soft whiskered kiss on the back of his neck. He hums his approval. The kisses travel down his spine.

“Is this supposed to relax me or…”

“Is it workin’?”

“Yes. Either way, yes. But…could you go back to the shoulders?”

Logan laughs and returns his hands and his lips to the scientist’s shoulders and upper back.

Bruce sighs. “That’s great. Just keep doing that.”

“That?” Logan asks. “Not this?” He straddles the doctor and begins to nip at the neck below him.

“That’s pretty good, too.”

“Oh, just pretty good, huh?”

“Keep going. It could get better.”

Logan swats Bruce’s ass in response.

“Watch it, Wolvie. I might go green again.”

The Canadian presses his lips against the doctor’s ear. “Maybe that’s what I want.”

He feels a constriction in his chest. “You…You want him?”

“I want you.” Logan kisses a spot just behind Bruce’s ear. His voice is husky. “I want both of you. I want all of you.” He licks the doctor’s neck.

“How do I smell?”

Wolverine takes a deep whiff. “Like heaven.”

Bruce hums his approval and reaches back to massage the mutant’s neck. “Now make me smell like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI - I am now posting this story on 2 sites. So acknowledgements will include the site the user is from. ff = fanfiction.net and ao3 = archiveofourown.org
> 
> Finally Hulk & Wolverine! Hope you all liked it. Thanks to FireChildSlytherin5, T-TrainOrTurkeyT, and especially Smile-Evily (all ff) for helping me work through some ideas for the green guy’s first explicit chapter. Given Wolverine’s reaction, I’m thinking it won’t be the last.
> 
> By the way, based on my limited research (Googling “how big is Hulk’s penis”) I found there is a theory that it would be quite small due to a steroid-like effect. I decided to go big instead. Hope you don’t mind.
> 
> I have a poll for you. A reader suggested inserting DC easter eggs. Although the DC superheroes are not part of this universe, I would include their alter egos or friends into the stories. So Cap might get interviewed by Lois Lane. Or Tony may complain about that other billionaire Bruce Wayne. Or someone may visit the psychiatric office of Jonathan Crane. What do you think? Please let me know.
> 
> And thank you as always for your continued support!


	53. To Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve isn't sure Loki will like his new art project. Thor returns to Asgard.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Thor & Tony & Pepper, Thor & Jane, Logan & Bruce/Hulk, Thor & Sif  
>  **Explicit Content:** Oral Sex (69)

At 14:52, Captain Rogers makes everyone take a break. They’ve done good work and made progress and have the beginnings of a strategy. Now they need a bit of a rest, a chance to stretch their legs.

After a quick trip to the bathroom, Steve takes Loki to the roof. They look out over the city. The artist takes the god’s hand, their first tender touch since Coulson joined them in the room.

“How are you holding up?” the blond asks as his thumb makes gentle circles on the back of his lover’s hand.

“The distraction has been welcome. And you, my Darling?” Green eyes study the young, handsome face.

“It’s not a distraction for me. It’s people’s lives. It’s protecting our homes…our freedoms.”

“I did not mean…I know this is important to you.”

“I want it to be important to you.”

Loki tries to convince him that it is. It doesn’t help that the main reason is because it is important to the Captain. He decides to change the subject when he sees the blue eyes darken and give off an unhappy stare. “Have you given any thought to the art?”

“The art?”

“Punishment first. Art after,” he quotes his lover’s words from the night before.

“Oh, right. No, I haven’t.” Well, that isn’t completely true. “There was one idea I’ve been considering, but I don’t think you’re going to like it.”

The God of Mischief squeezes Steve’s hand. “I love your art, Darling.”

“Yeah, well, I haven’t told you about this one.”

“You never tell me. I don’t need you to tell me. Well, just tell me what to wear…or not wear…and where to be. That is all I need from you.”

“You trust me that much?”

“Of course.”

Steve takes a breath. “Even if I asked you to turn blue?” He watches Loki blanch slightly. “I want to do my own take on Asgardian art, and I want you...the Frost Giant you to be my main subject.”

The Trickster is working very hard to remain still. “You mean you wish me to be your monster.”

“No, Kitten,” the artist says as he rubs the god’s arms. “That’s just it. I want to show that you aren’t the monster, that sometimes those stories are all wrong. I want you to be the hero. I want to show that sometimes the victors are the true monsters…or that there’s really no difference between us.”

Loki walks to the edge of the building away from Steve. The artist follows him and hugs him from behind. “And who will be your Asgardian?”

“Not sure yet. I’m not sure I’ll include one.”

“If you want it to mimic Asgardian art, then you need an Asgardian…my vanquisher.”

“I was considering making you the Asgardian, too…you vanquishing yourself.”

Amenableness be damned. He turns to look at his lover. “No. It should be Natasha.”

“Tasha? Why?”

“She is closest to an Asgardian ideal. And she can stand in for Sif. I assume you know some of my history with Sif.”

“I know about the haircut.”

“There. Natasha can pretend to be Sif vanquishing me for what I did to her hair, monster that I am.”

“That’s not…Shouldn’t…? Isn’t the hero almost always a man in those paintings?”

“Well Thor is gone. No man here looks Asgardian. Tasha is the closest. I suggest you use her.” It does not sound like a suggestion.

The artist chews on his lip as he thinks. “I’ll consider it.”

“Good. Then we should probably return.” He removes himself from his lover’s arms and starts walking towards the door.

Steve grabs Loki’s wrist and pulls him back and into a kiss. “I know you’re scared, Kitten. And no matter what color you are, I still love you.”

“I don’t even know if I can turn blue on command.”

“It’s okay. I know how to turn sections of you blue. That’ll be enough…probably.” He tries not to look disappointed. “I’m sure it’ll be enough. But…before we bring Natasha in, I’d like it to be just us. A portrait to see if it’ll even work the way I imagine.” He caresses the Trickster’s cheek. “I know what this means, how difficult it might be for you. I want you to feel safe, loved. I want…I want you to be comfortable with this.”

“Art is not for comfort. You taught me that. Art is for truth.”

The artist nods. “I want to explore _your_ truth, Kitten. And I want everyone to see how beautiful it is, how noble.”

Loki cannot deny the sincerity in his lover’s voice and eyes. It takes him aback, makes him feel suddenly guilty for doubting. He plants desperate kisses on Steve’s lips. They are kisses of apology and thankfulness and trust and hope. “I love you, Steve Rogers.”

“I love you back, Kitten.” He caresses the god’s cheek. “If you really want Natasha there…”

“No. Not at first.” He looks into the deep blue eyes. “You’re right. This is…intimate…difficult.” He takes a breath. “If you were anyone else…”

“I know, Sweetie. I’d be a sheep.” He gives a small smile. “See? I knew the risks before asking.”

“But you knew I’d say yes.”

“I knew you’d feel like you didn’t have a choice. So we do it alone. Then, if you like my portrait of you and if you’re okay with it, we do it with Natasha. Agreed?”

“Agreed.”

Steve gives the god one last kiss before they head back downstairs and join the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in the conference room.

xxx

Thor visits Darcy and Erik before returning to Asgard. They are in the diner so that Thor may have one final cup of coffee before returning home. Darcy, as usual, brings a smile to his face.

“She’s an idiot. Anyone who would dump a guy like you is an idiot.”

“She is not an idiot, Darcy. She deserves better. I will not deny it broke my heart. But if she had not, there are certain pleasures I would not have known. And for that alone, I am grateful to her.” He smiles at the memories of his time with Tony and Pepper.

“Wait. ‘Certain pleasures’? Like what? Dish it, warrior man.”

The doctor interrupts. “Now, now, Darcy. I’m sure Thor has better things to do.”

Thor smiles. He leans in conspiratorially towards the young brunette. “I do not think Dr. Selvig would approve of my actions.”

Darcy’s eyes get big at the possibilities. “Why? What did you do? More importantly, who’d ya do it with?”

“Let’s just say I have two very good friends who reminded me how much I dislike sleeping alone.”

“Two…together or apart?”

“Darcy!” Dr. Selvig scolds as Jane walks into the diner.

“Hey,” Jane says as she stands awkwardly by their table. “What are you doin’ here?”

Thor gives her a sad smile. “I came to say good-bye. I return home…to Asgard.”

“Oh, I see.” She pauses before asking, “Were you going to say good-bye to me?”

“I thought we already said our good-byes. Once was enough.”

“Right. Yeah.”

An awkward silence descends.

Darcy decides she wants her question answered. “So? Together or apart?”

Thor smiles mischievously. “Both. I had forgotten how much I enjoyed the together part.”

“Kinky,” she replies with approval. “Bet those women didn’t know what hit them.”

That’s when Jane comes to a conclusion about what they are talking about. She blushes uncontrollably at the thought of Thor…her Thor being in bed with two women. And then he says something that stuns her.

“One was male, actually.”

Dr. Selvig and Jane start talking about science things in order to prevent themselves from listening further.

“You kinky devil you,” Darcy says with a wide grin. “You didn’t happen to take any pictures, did you?” When he indicates that he did not, she offers her services as a fourth should they ever need one.

“I will keep that in mind, fair maiden. But I do not think I will be returning to their bed anytime soon.”

xxx

“Welcome home, Thor Odinson,” Heimdall proclaims when the God of Thunder arrives at the entrance to Asgard’s Rainbow Bridge.

“Thank you, Heimdall. It is good to be home.” He embraces his friend in a manly hug before looking him over.

The gatekeeper looks the same with amber eyes and dark skin. The expression is as passive as ever, hiding whatever the god has seen and heard with his exceptional senses.

“Have you told my parents of my return?”

“I have.”

The blond sighs. “My friend, will you ever let me surprise them?”

“Prince Thor, I am here to prevent such surprises as you well know.”

The God of Thunder nods before walking towards home.

“There is a horse waiting for you outside,” Heimdall informs him with a slight laugh in his voice. “See? There are advantages to no surprises.”

Thor chuckles. “No doubt my feet will be most thankful. Good day to you, my friend.”

“And to you, Prince of Asgard.”

The prince finds Sleipnir waiting for him. The eight-legged grey horse makes him think of Loki. The Trickster is Sleipnir’s mother, after all. How could he help but think of him? Thor runs his hand along the mighty horse’s mane before mounting Odin’s steed. He feels at home as he rides over the translucent bridge towards the palace.

It is good to be back among his people. He feels this most acutely as men, women, and children going about their day stop what they are doing to pay homage as he rides past. He is most fortunate indeed. He greets them all with a smile and a nod or wave. Some he calls by name, especially those he has fought alongside. They, too, are his brothers in a way, and he loves each and every one of them.

Soon the prince is at the palace. The stable groom comes to take Sleipnir back to his stall. Thor hands over the reigns as he says hello to the man who has taken care of the horses since they were both lads.

Thor walks into the palace and goes to find his parents. They are a welcome sight. He did not realize how much he missed them until the moment he saw them again.

“Thor!” Frigga jumps out of her seat and rushes to hug her son.

“Hello, Mother.” Once he is let go, he greets his father with a word and a nod.

Odin rises with a warm smile and embraces his son. “It is good to see you home, Thor. I trust all is well?” After he is assured that his son is fine, he asks if there is any word on Loki.

“I was about to ask you the same question, Father.”

“Were you?” There is distrust in his eyes.

Thor feels his defenses rise. He shrugs innocently. “Heimdall did not mention Loki when I saw him. But anything he had learned he would no doubt bring to you.”

“Indeed.”

“It is more likely you would have heard something before me seeing as how I was on Midgard.”

“That would seem more likely.”

The God of Thunder looks to his mother. She is standing stiffly, barely looking at him. He looks back at his father. The one eye is examining him closely. “Do you suspect me of something, Father?”

“Should I?”

Thor forces himself to laugh. “Of course not! No doubt Heimdall could tell you much more than I.”

“And yet Loki has continued to elude our gatekeeper.”

“You should discuss that with Heimdall.” He pats his father’s shoulder. “Now, I have been away too long. I must visit my friends and catch up.” Thor gives his mother another hug and a kiss on the cheek before striding out of the room. Surely even Loki would applaud his performance.

xxx

Logan and Bruce have finally made it to their campsite.

“Tent?”

“Ya wanted a tent?”

Bruce sighs. “Guess the lack of storage on the bike should have been a clue. Do we at least have a blanket…or a towel?”

“I got a blanket. We can sleep on that.”

“Food?”

“We can go back to that convenience store we passed.” Logan watches Bruce look around. “You regrettin’ comin’?”

“Are you kidding? It’s perfect. Although, maybe in a couple of nights we get a cabin or a motel.”

“What? You don’t like sleepin’ under the stars?”

“I do. But I also like showers.”

“Skinnydipping,” Logan counters.

“Touché.”

“Gesundheit.”

Bruce laughs. “I’m hungry. Let’s go find a restaurant.”

“Whatever you want, Sweetheart.” Logan gets back on the bike and waits for the scientist to get on behind him. “What?” he finally asks when Bruce doesn’t move.

“Just…savoring the moment. I don’t get many like this.”

“You will this week. Now get on the bike before I do something that makes Hulk come out and play.”

“Oh, you’d like that, wouldn’t you.”

“I would if he had more stamina.”

Bruce gets on the motorcycle. “I’m going to tell him you said that.”

Logan smiles. “You do that, Sweetheart. And tell him a little prep would be appreciated, too.”

As the Canadian starts up the bike, Bruce leans in and takes his lover’s earlobe into his mouth and sucks on it for just a moment. “Like that?” he asks, his lips pressed up against the mutant’s ear.

A grin spreads across Logan’s face. “Not quite, but close enough. Hold on.”

xxx

“Thor!” It is Volstagg who sees the Prince of Asgard first.

“Well, well, well,” Fandral says soberly. “The prodigal son returns.” He can no longer hold in the smile that seeing his prince brings. He hugs his friend. “It is good to see you, Thor.”

“And you, Fandral. And all of you,” the handsome god says looking at his friends. He gives them each a hug. “It is good to be home!”

“It is good to have you home,” Sif tells him. “You were missed. People were beginning to talk that you prefer Midgard over your own kingdom.”

“Who says such things? They are lies. This is my home.” Thor lurches forward slightly when Volstagg clasps his shoulder before handing him a cup of mead. “Thank you, my friend.” He takes a drink. “But tell me, has there been any word of Loki?”

Everyone scowls. “None,” Fandral declares. “He is as invisible as the wind. Let us hope he remains so.”

Sif scowls. “The wind still leaves traces. And he will no doubt blow through again. When he does, we will be ready, and he will not escape us as he did before.”

Volstagg notes there was that one time Odin had them prepare for battle, believing Loki had been found. But it ended up being a false alarm. They were all at the Bifrost Bridge when Heimdall and Odin moved apart and spoke. After that the warriors were dismissed. Heimdall must have made a mistake or something.

“Heimdall does not make mistakes,” Sif defends.

Hogun finally speaks. “Was there no sign of him on Midgard?”

“No,” Thor lies though it pains him to do so. “At least, he has not attacked it again.”

“Do not worry, Thor,” Sif says rubbing his arm. “We will find him. And then we will do what should have been done long ago.”

“And what is that?”

“Kill him.”

Thor’s eyes darken. “That is not how we do things on Asgard.”

“That is how Loki does things,” she tells him. “Do I need to remind you of Baldur? No. I forgot. You believed Silvertongue when he said he was innocent. You always took his side.”

And then Thor remembers why he and Sif are no longer together. “He is my brother.”

“Not according to Odin,” Fandral reminds his friend.

“I do not expect you to understand. You are like me…strong, mighty, ready to face danger head on. But Loki taught me that that is not always the best way to handle things. Sometimes the better path is the one that does not lead to bloodshed.” He looks at the ground. “It is when Loki uses violence that he is at his worst. I prefer it when he uses his head.” The mood is somber now. He can feel it. He shakes his head and looks up again. A forced smile graces his lips. “But tell me all that I have missed. Surely there has been much gossip since I’ve been away.”

The Warriors Three breathe again in relief. Sif is still wary of Thor’s mood but does not question it. And soon Fandral has everyone laughing at the antics of the kitchen maid, and Volstagg tells them of the rumours he has heard in the brothels.

All is well. Thor begins to relax again. He is content listening to his friends. Even Sif starts to enjoy herself. He is home. The only thing missing is Loki, but that time is long past. Thor Odinson feels a pang of grief before focusing once again on his friends.

xxx

Captain Rogers decides to call it a day at 18:30. He thanks Agents Romanoff, Barton, and Coulson for their efforts.

Clint looks at Natasha. “Wanna grab dinner?”

She looks to Loki who gives her the tiniest head shake. “Yeah, sure. Coulson?”

“Hmm?”

“Dinner?” she clues him in.

Phil’s eyes and mind have been on Loki and Steve. “Uh, yeah. Count me in.”

She turns to the other two men in the room. “Steve? Loki? You want in on this?”

The Captain gives her a smile. “If I go, who will you complain about?” There is a mild chuckle from the audience. “Nah. Loki and I have plans. But thanks. We’ll see you here tomorrow.” He and the god leave the room.

“It ain’t gonna happen,” Clint tells her.

“What?” she asks innocently.

“You aren’t going to get us to like them…him,” he corrects.

“Which is it? Him or them?”

“Both,” Coulson replies.

Tasha gathers up some of the paper on the conference table. “You guys are so unbelievably blind. Steve has Loki practically tamed. You should love them together.”

Clint rolls his eyes. “Sorry, we don’t get off on the thought of them the way you do.”

“You weren’t complaining last night…or the night before.”

“Ew,” Coulson reacts.

“Phil,” she begins. “They’re happy. Your hero is happy. Who knows how long it’ll last? Who knows how long these things ever last? Let them have this moment.”

Clint looks at his friend. “I told you she was a romantic.”

Phil tilts his head. “I still have a hard time believing it even with it staring me in the face.”

“Clint,” Natasha scolds. “Whatever. Let’s get something to eat. I’m starving.” She plans on making it an early night and going home alone.

xxx

Steve and Loki eat at a pub before heading home. When they walk into their apartment, the Captain puts his keys in their usual spot as the god goes to the bathroom. He waits for the Trickster to return. “What do you want to do tonight?”

“You wished to create the portrait, did you not?”

“Well, yeah, but I wasn’t sure if you needed more time.”

“I’m not sure how much time we have. Best to get it done while we can.”

“Loki, I really wish you wouldn’t talk that way.”

“And I really wish, well, I wish for lots of things. Prepare your materials. I will return shortly.” He vanishes before Steve can do or say anything.

The artist murmurs something to himself then goes to get his sketchpad and pastels. He arranges everything on their little table and waits for his lover to return. He does not wait long.

Steve cannot help the short intake of breath that occurs when Loki reappears.

“You wished for me to be blue,” the god reminds him. And Loki is most definitely blue with glowing red eyes and ridges on his forehead. He holds something in his hands. “Is it what you expected?”

“No,” the artist whispers.

“Are you afraid?”

With a small shake of his head, he answers again, “No.” Steve slowly walks to the god.

“I want to believe you.” He looks into the blue eyes of the man now standing so close. He sees the curiosity within them, sees them drinking in every detail.

Steve reaches out and touches Loki’s forehead. The ridges are hard and cold. His hand travels down the side of the god’s face, not stopping until he caresses the slender neck.

“I suppose this is when you tell me how beautiful I am in this form.”

“I shouldn’t have to. And if you don’t know how I feel right now, then nothing I say could convince you that it’s true.”

“Does it not burn?” the Trickster asks.

“No. It’s cold, really cold. But it doesn’t hurt. How did you…?”

“Jotenheim was kind enough to provide this,” Loki explains as he holds up a chunk of dark blue metal. “Honestly, I wasn’t sure it would work.”

“Did anyone see you?”

“Of course not.” He is almost offended by the question. “I take it you still wish to create my portrait?”

“More than ever.” The artist guides Loki to the chair and rearranges the lights. Then he sits on the other side of the table and begins to sketch the outline of the god’s face. Soon he is lost in trying to capture the color and texture of the wonder in front of him. “You’re magnificent,” he utters at one point. Then there are just random words and phrases. “Darker,” and “Wrong shade.” Also, “Brighter.” Usually they are followed by the use of a different color or a look of intense concentration as Steve corrects whatever mistake he sees on the paper.

Loki is holding on to the blue metal like a lifeline. The jagged edges dig into his palms. The pain from it helps to keep him calm and still. And Steve has not run away or asked him to leave. And Steve still looks at him as though he really were magnificent. And Steve looks inspired and lost in his art. And Loki loves the Midgardian for all of that and for so much more. “My dearest Darling,” he breathes.

Three seconds later, Steve reacts. “Hm? Did you say something?”

“No. Nothing.” He watches the artist some more, and it is such a beautiful sight. It is as though the world, no, the universe has fallen away, and they are all that remain.

The blue eyes travel between paper and subject, comparing them, searching for the thing that will make the drawing capture the spirit of the model. The hands sometimes rise as though remembering a touch then return to the paper. Sometimes the artist looks through his hands, blocking everything except the one thing he is focused on. 

The artist scratches his nose and leaves behind a blue smudge. The sight of it makes Loki wonder if it is possible to die from looking at something so adorable.

“Do you want some music?” Steve abruptly asks.

“No, unless you desire it.”

Steve shakes his head and looks at his drawing with a scowl.

“I make a poor subject,” Loki offers.

“No, I make a poor artist. This is the wrong medium. I should be using paint on canvass. I should have bought them on the way home, but I wasn’t sure what colors I’d need. Plus it would take longer…several sittings. If we do this with Natasha, it will have to be with paint.” He looks around the apartment and scowls.

“What’s wrong, my Darling?”

“Just wishing we had more space, somewhere where I could really…a studio with good light, natural light and…and…and places where I could keep ongoing projects. Painting you isn’t going to be a one-sitting deal. Where am I going to put the canvass to let it dry and not get ruined? Where could I even put you and Tasha in order to get the grandeur and lighting I want?”

Loki wants to help. When he notes that Tony Stark owns an entire building and might be able to help out, the artist immediately shoots down the idea.

“I am not asking Tony Stark for anything. You understand?”

“Why not? He has resources. And he lets Bruce and Thor live there. Is it so horrible to make such a request?”

“It is for me. I am not going to be beholden to that man.”

“Did he not give you the camera? Did he not help you with the television thing? Did he not keep our secret?”

Steve’s jaw tightens. “He did. I didn’t ask for the camera. And the television thing was just help setting it up. I’m paying for it.”

“So pay for the studio, too.”

“Loki, do you know how much real estate costs in Manhattan? I can’t afford that.”

The Liesmith fiddles with the metal in his hands. “I could get you money if you wish.”

Steve looks at the blue creature with the deeply red eyes in front of him. He is suddenly nervous. “How?”

“It would probably be best if you did not know.”

“No. No. Any money you bring in will be as an employee of S.H.I.E.L.D. or some other legitimate employer. Do you understand?”

The god nods and looks away. The silence now feels uncomfortable. “Perhaps music would be helpful.”

The artist gets up and turns on the television. He puts it on a music station that plays what are now called ‘standards’. It is playing ‘Someone to Watch Over Me’ by George and Ira Gershwin. The tune is melancholy and makes both men think of each other. Loki is especially dumbstruck when the hears the lyric ‘I’m a little lamb who’s lost in the wood, but I know I could always be good to one who’ll watch over me’. He sees Steve lip-singing the words.

“Is this from your time?”

“Yeah. It was a favorite of my mother’s actually,” the artist tells his muse as he returns to the portrait. “She’d sometimes sing it when she cooked...that and ‘I’ll Build a Stairway to Paradise’. She was a big Gershwin fan.”

“And you?”

Steve shrugs. “I liked…like Cole Porter better. I always thought his lyrics were clever.” He shrugs again as he looks between the subject and the portrait. “I think this is as good as it’s going to get.”

(The song changes to ‘Midnight Sun’. Steve doesn’t recognize it, because it didn’t come out until a decade after the Captain had been frozen.)

“Show me?” Loki is afraid, but he isn’t quite sure why. He only knows that whatever is on that paper is how his love sees him and will no doubt see him from now on.

“It’s…kind of…Impressionistic.” The artist reluctantly hands over the sketchpad. There’s a lump in his throat and apprehension in his chest. He is afraid of what Loki will think of it.

The god takes it with one hand. He expected to see a monster, an enemy staring back at him. Instead he sees a noble creature with pride and strength and softness. “It’s beautiful,” he mutters.

“You really like it?”

Loki’s voice is small when he asks, “Is it really me?”

Steve goes to him and makes him stand. “Yes, Kitten. It’s you. And it isn’t even close to what I see.” He puts the sketchpad on the table.

The blue lips are kissed. Arms wrap around bodies. Noses touch as lips meet again and again. Mouths open, and tongues glide across each other. Heart rates increase. Fingers begin to roam.

The artist suddenly pulls away.

“Am I too cold?” Loki Laufeyson asks.

“No, Kitten. I just…I want to see more.” He slowly unbuttons his lover’s shirt, gently separating the fabric as he goes. More and more of the blue flesh is revealed until a complete strip is visible. Steve runs his fingers along the skin. It’s cold like the outside of a soda bottle just taken out of the refrigerator. He pushes the fabric off the blue shoulders and notices more ridges along them and across the upper back.

(‘The Lady Is a Tramp’ begins to play.)

The artist kneels down and helps Loki out of the shoes and socks. He rises again. Placing his hands on either side of the god’s neck, they run slowly down and over the chilled shoulders, arms, and chest. “Magnificent.”

“Your hands are so warm.”

“Is it…okay?”

“It’s…nice.”

“Nice tolerable or nice…arousing?”

Loki smiles just before pulling Steve in and kissing him passionately. He drives his tongue into the warm mouth as the hand holding the Jotun metal wraps round his lover’s waist and pulls him closer. “Does that answer your question?”

Steve takes a step back, removing himself from the Trickster’s embrace. Quickly his clothes come off until all he wears are his white boxer shorts. “What do you need, Kitten?”

“I need you, Darling. I need your lips on my skin and your body on top of mine.”

Grabbing the top of Loki’s pants, Steve pulls him closer. “I think I can arrange that,” he says as he looks into the red eyes with the black pupils. The pupils in the portrait are small, almost pinpricks. But the pupils now are larger, diminishing the blood red of the rest of the eyes. He unfastens the god’s trousers and pushes them down.

Blue eyes run down the blue body. There are more ridges around the hip bones. The penis, though blue, is still nestled in dark hair. The muscles of the legs appear more pronounced in the new color.

“Where do you want me, Love?”

“Bed.” As Loki walks towards it, Steve clarifies. “On your back.” He takes of his boxers and follows. He climbs on top of his lover.

The next half hour is spent kissing and touching and exploring the body below him. He notes the differences and similarities, the ridges and moles and veins. Song after song plays as he does this. The tempos and voices change, but Steve keeps the same unhurried pace.

All the while, Loki gets more and more aroused. His breath deepens as he holds tightly onto the chunk of metal in his hand. The body on top of his feels so warm. The mouth is wet and hot. Moans mingle with his exhales as his cock straightens and grows. Then Steve’s mouth is over his ear.

“Mouth or ass?” the blond asks. He repeats the question when there’s no answer.

“Whose mouth?”

“Both.”

“Mouth. Please mouth,” he sighs as the beginning of ‘You’d Be So Nice to Come Home To’ plays though neither one hears it at this point.

Steve turns around so his head faces the foot of the bed. He lowers himself down to the side of Loki who turns to face him.

They start with languid licks, Steve’s hot tongue on the frosty cock, Loki’s cold tongue on the warm one. The artist shivers from the cold and the attention. It feels better than he imagined it would. Scratch that. It feels incredible, like licking a popsicle and taking a cool dip in the water on a hot summer day. He takes Loki into his mouth and hums.

The god moans, his lips already around the artist’s cock. It sends another shiver through the man in front of him. The sensation makes him want more. He moans again as he begins to thrust slowly with his hips. The cock in his mouth slides in and out just as slowly. It is warm in his mouth, as warm as the sensation around his cock, like a warm blanket on a cold morning.

They enjoy the taste of each other and of being tasted. There is no rush. There are only sighs and moans, sucking and slow undulations. And Loki never lets go of the metal in his hand.

The god feels a change in his lover’s body. He senses the growing need in the movements. He feels the cock sliding in and out more quickly. He hears growing moans as the vibrations radiate through his body. It makes his own desire grow. Soon they are thrusting faster into each other’s mouths as they groan and hum and take in as much as they can. And then the hands on his ass grasp tighter. Their breaths mimic the rhythms of their bodies.

Loki shudders first, his semen as cool as his cock shooting into his lovers mouth. Steve swallows, feeling the coolness slide down his throat. The artist forces the god onto his back. Then Steve begins to fuck Silvertongue’s mouth, fucks it with a single-minded determination. He finds the colder temperature around his cock is making it harder to get to orgasm, but he is bound and determined to get there. And so he thrusts hard and fast into the cool wetness.

“Hum. Moan. Purr. Do something,” Steve commands.

The god purrs first. Then he creates a growling hum that chokes a moan out of the soldier.

“Yes, Kitten. Again. Do that again.” He moans once more as the action is repeated. “Roughen your tongue, Kitten.” The added friction spurs Steve on, and he is thrusting harder and faster as his back undulates. Then the god purrs again before once more doing the growling hum. Steve cries out as he feels his semen burst into Loki’s mouth.

It is warm in the god’s throat like hot tea. He swallows it down, feeling the warmth slide down his body. He sighs with contentment.

Once the artist’s breathing as slowed a bit, he turns back around and kisses his lover. The taste of each other mingles in their mouths. Then Steve gently takes the chunk of metal from Loki’s hand and puts it on the nightstand. He watches as the blue slowly fades away from the god’s body.

(‘On the Street Where You Live’ floats over them from the television.)

“Magnificent,” he whispers as the ridges disappear and the green eyes return. “I love you, Kitten.”

“I love you back, my Darling. And I love you front…and sideways…and upside down…”

Steve laughs. “Yeah. Guess we proved the upside down part tonight.”

“Again. I vividly remember doing this before.”

“Not quite like this though,” the artist points out.

Loki stretches. “No. This was quite different.”

“Different good?”

“Yes. You? I was not too cold?”

“No, Kitten. You were…It was…good, more than good. So what’s the verdict? Do we invite Tasha to be part of the painting?” It’s not the real question he wants answered, but it is a close enough representation.

“Yes. But we must find a place for you to work.”

“Here will be fine.” He doesn’t want to talk about gifts and real estate again.

“It doesn’t hurt to look,” the god points out. “You should at least look.”

“Fine,” Steve says mainly to end the conversation. “Mind if I change it to the news?”

“No cuddles? Just fuck and then news?”

“Relations,” he corrects. “Then news with cuddles.”

That is something Loki can easily agree to.

xxx

Bruce and Logan gaze up at the stars. They are so bright out here. The scientist had almost forgotten what they looked like.

Their shoulders are touching. It is a warm, welcoming sensation, an ‘I belong’ type of sensation. They don’t talk. They don’t have to. This is enough. This is perfect.

The s’mores have been eaten. The fire crackles near them. There is food for the morning, eggs and bacon and instant coffee. There is a blanket beneath them and the stars above.

“Logan?” Bruce breaks the silence.

“M-hm?”

“Thank you.”

Logan takes the scientist’s hand and gives it a little squeeze but says nothing.

xxx

After the feast welcoming Thor home, the prince finds himself alone with the All-Father. He wants to ask about the false alarm Volstagg told him about earlier but is afraid to bring up Loki. He promised his brother not to give anything away, and he does not wish to tempt fate. So Thor merely says good night and begins to leave.  
“Will you not have a drink with your father?”

“Not tonight. I am weary. Tomorrow, I promise.”

“I thought tomorrow we could hunt. How does that sound?”

Thor has not been hunting in so long. The thought of it sends a thrill through him. “That sounds perfect, Father. Now, I really must go to bed to be at my best in the morning.”

“Yes. Good night, my son.”

“Good night, Father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter feels a little disjointed. I didn’t want to lose sight of Bruce and Logan.
> 
> Thank you to Brill-disguise1 (ff) who missed Steve and Loki being artsy and suggested Asgardian art as an inspiration. We’ll see more of this.
> 
> And Jotun Loki is for Live To Rise (ff) who requested this long ago. I hope it satisfied.
> 
> The DC character cameo poll results are in. Seems like most of you really want to hear Tony complain about Mr. Wayne of Wayne Enterprises. I’ll start slipping these in within the next chapter or two.
> 
> Thank you for voting and commenting/reviewing and reading and sticking with me. Until next time…


	54. To Deny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is cold. Thor goes hunting. Bruce and Hulk have a moment.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Thor & Sif, Thor & Jane, Thor & Fandral, Logan & Bruce (explicit), Wolverine & Hulk (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Anal Penetration, Anal Sex, Oral Sex

Captain Rogers wakes up with a jerk. He’s cold. He pulls the covers up to his shoulders and shivers. It doesn’t help. He gets up and sprints to his clothes.

“Steve?” a sleepy unheard voice calls from the darkness.

The Captain puts on his boxers, a pair of flannel pants, a t-shirt, and a sweatshirt. He’s still cold. He puts on socks. It doesn’t help. He gets a blanket and wraps it around his shoulders and sits on the edge of the bed.

“Darling? Did you have a bad dream?”

“It’s c-cold. Did you ch-change the thermostat?”

“No, Darling,” the voice says as the bed shifts. Then Loki is sitting beside him, concern in the green eyes. “Bad dream?”

“Are you sure? It’s f-freezing in here.”

Steve feels a cold hand on his forehead.

“Darling, you’re warm. Are you ill?”

“No, just c-cold,” he replies as he holds the blanket closed at his chest.

“Would you like some tea or coffee? Or hot chocolate?”

Blue eyes look at the god. “Warm milk?” he asks hopefully. A shiver travels through him.

Loki nods and goes to the kitchen. Just after he turns on the light, he hears Steve’s voice say, “Heat it in a saucepan. The m-microwave makes it get c-cold too fast.”

“Absolutely.” He gets the milk from the refrigerator and pours some into a saucepan as directed. The heat is turned on. Loki argues with himself for a moment before finally forcing himself to ask, “Did you dream of the ice?” He does not look at the Captain when he asks this. He is too afraid and sure of the answer.

“D-doesn’t matter. Just need to get warm.”

Loki uses magic to speed up the heating process. “It does matter,” he replies as he grabs a mug from the cabinet. He uses Steve’s favorite cup, the one with Rosie the Riveter on it, the one that reminds the soldier of the old days. “You had relations with a Frost Giant. If that led to dreams of ice…” He stops and swallows before his voice breaks.

“That has nothing to do with it.” Steve isn’t sure if it’s a lie. He hopes to God it isn’t.

The god pours the milk into the mug and walks back to the bed, leaving the kitchen light on. He hands the milk to Steve and sits beside him.

The Captain holds the cup in his right hand and keeps the blanket closed with his left. He takes a drink. It feels good going down his throat, reminds him of home. He takes another drink, savoring the taste and heat. “Mom used to make me warm milk whenever I woke up from a nightmare.”

“So it _was_ a bad dream. And it was about the ice.”

Steve shrugs. He suddenly looks so young, so lost.

Loki moves a lock of blond hair off of the forehead. He wants nothing more than to protect his love and drive away all the fears. And it’s killing him that he’s probably the cause. He tries to sound matter-of-fact when he speaks. “Well that’s it then. No more relations with the Frost Giant.”

“Loki, no.” His blue eyes are pleading. “I liked it. I did. It’s just…”

“It’s just that you had a cold man in your bed, and that reminded you of the ice.”

Steve corrects him. “It’s just seeing Logan again and dealing with Hydra again and…and …”

“And having a cold man in your bed.”

“We don’t know that. It could just be a coincidence.” He really hopes it’s a coincidence. The last thing he wants is for Loki to think the Frost Giant hurt him. He knows if that happens his Kitten will hate that part of himself, will fear and hide that part of himself even more. “We should at least try it again, ” he reasons.

“I will not risk-,” Loki cuts himself off. He stands, his toned naked body highlighted by the light from the kitchen. He walks to the far end of the apartment then returns slowly, his hands on his hips.

Steve lets go of the blanket and holds out his left hand to the god. He feels the cool fingers and palm against his skin. “Kitten, you’re worth the risk. I just had a bad dream. That’s all.” He kisses the tips of the Trickster’s fingers. “Get the rock.”

“No.”

The artist tilts his head. “Kitten, get the rock.” He takes a drink of his milk. He feels warmer now, more sure of himself. But the god hasn’t moved. “Don’t make me ask again.”

Loki scowls but retrieves the piece of Jotun metal from the nightstand. He can feel himself turning blue as he walks back to his love. He hates it.

Steve stands, the blanket slipping off his shoulders. He wraps his left arm around the Frost Giant’s waist and kisses the blue lips. He looks into the red eyes and tries to suppress a shudder.

“Cold or disgusted?”

Reluctantly, he replies, “You’re a little cold.”

“Then let me go.”

Steve just smiles and kisses him again. Then he takes another drink of his milk.

“You’ve made your point, Captain. We can try again later.” He’s let go. “But if you have another ice dream, that’s the end of it.”

“I won’t.”

Loki tosses the hunk of metal onto the table where it slides before stopping a couple of inches from the edge. His green eyes are back when they return to his love. Then he watches as the blond finishes the last of the milk.

Steve smiles innocently and holds out the empty mug. “Thank you.”

Loki takes it and tells him to get back into bed. The artist goes to the bathroom instead then gets in bed once he’s relieved his bladder. The god joins him after putting the mug in the sink and turning off the kitchen light.

The blond, still in his flannel and sweatshirt, snuggles against the naked body next to him. Although he knows sleep won’t be coming back, he stays in bed. Steve stays there for Loki. And it isn’t until he is sure that the god is completely asleep that he quietly gets up and takes a scalding hot shower. 

xxx

Thor wakes up before dawn. He dresses quickly in hunting clothes and goes to the stables to meet his father and whoever else might be going with them. When he arrives, he is surprised to find Queen Frigga there. She usually does not see off the hunting party seeing as how they leave so early.

“Mother? What are you doing here?”

“I have decided to join you. I hope you don’t mind.”

“No, of course not. But I did not think you enjoyed hunting.”

Frigga straightens the cloth across Thor’s shoulders. “I don’t particularly. But you’ve only just returned. And when your father told me of his plans to take you away again, well, I knew I had to come, too. Are you sure you don’t mind, my little Lys?”

“Of course not, Mother. But please do not call me ‘little Lys’ in front of the others.”

She promises not to with a pleased yet melancholy smile.

Hogun and Sif arrive then. Volstagg cannot come on account of his wife having just had their third child. She threatened to murder him if he went on the hunt, and he has no doubt she was being truthful. Fandral is supposed to join them, but odds are he is still in some woman’s bed. That’s the usual excuse, anyway.

Odin silently tells them it is time to go when he mounts Sleipnir. He does not wait for them as he begins to ride forward. All follow, some more promptly than others. The servants, of course, are the promptest of all.

They ride in silence through the streets until they get to the edge of the wilderness. The sun is just coming up. Thor rides next to his mother who has silently stayed by her son’s side, catching his eye just when he begins to move away, smiling at him in that maternal way she knows will keep him near her.

They ride amongst the tall grasses and trees. Odin stops his mount at a fork in the path and turns. “The intended prey was to be a battleswine. But since my lovely wife, our Queen, has decided to grace us all with her magnificent presence, perhaps we should hunt something less deadly.” He pauses to give time for anyone to voice their displeasure though he does not expect to hear anything. He does, however, feel the displeasure in Frigga’s eyes as they look upon him. “And so we shall hunt elk,” he concludes.

“I think that would be best, Father,” Thor replies, his mount still keeping him next to the queen.

“Indeed. Sif, Hogan, if you wish to pursue a battleswine, I shall not stop you. However Thor and I shall be hunting elk.”

Sif finds the offer very tempting. And yet she also does not want to leave Thor. She had forgotten how important he was to her. 

Had she forgotten?

Sif wonders if she was lying to herself in order not to feel jealous of the Midgardian woman. Thor had always been important to her. She knows he always will be. It wasn’t just that he supported her desire to become a warrior. He was her first love. He took her heart when he treated her as an equal. He took her virginity on their wedding night. He took her side when Loki shaved her head in the dead of night. It was the only time Thor ever took her side over Loki’s.

When her golden hair, shorn away by the Trickster, came in dark as night, Thor stopped loving her. It is the only explanation that makes sense. And she can never forgive Loki for that. Fake golden hair could never replace Thor’s love.

“We will happily hunt elk, All-Father,” Sif proclaims. She nods to Thor and smiles. He is as handsome as ever, but he still does not look at her as he used to. It breaks her heart every time. It breaks it more since they met Jane Foster, an unimpressive Midgardian who clung to Thor like a helpless maiden. But perhaps that is what Thor liked about her. If that is the case, it makes Sif very sad.

Hogan says nothing. He bows his head in acquiescence and remains where he is.

“Good,” Odin says. “Thor, Son, come ride with me.”

“Husband. King,” Frigga replies. “Would you deny me the protection of my son?”

“I am sure Sif or Hogun will happily protect you, my Queen.”

“And I am sure they are most capable, but neither is my son. I mean to enjoy Thor while I can…before he returns to Midgard and his life there.”

“His life is here,” Sif insists.

Frigga turns her pleasant face to her son. “Well, perhaps we should let Thor decide with whom he rides.” She looks at him with quiet expectation.

The God of Thunder looks from the Queen to the King. Between the maternal smile and the glare of expectation, the choice is simple. “I will continue with Mother so that I may explain the ways of the hunt to her.”

The Queen of Asgard smiles at her son then at her husband as the sound of hoof beats comes from behind.

Odin nods once. “As you wish. But when we reach our prey, I suggest you be nearer your father if you wish to return triumphant.” He turns and starts down the left path.

Fandral gallops up on his horse as the rest of the party follow their King. “So! What are we hunting today?”

“Elk,” Sif replies as her eyes remain on Thor. She watches as Frigga pats his hand and feels a slight pang of remorse. She used to be part of that family. That was lost soon after her golden hair. She kicks her heels in and follows the others.

“Is that the Queen? What is she doing here? Did I miss something?” Fandral asks Hogan.

The quiet warrior shrugs. “Thor is back.” He rides off.

“Well, that explains nothing.” The dashing warrior rides after them. He moves just behind the Queen and her son. “I apologize for my absence, Prince. I was most pleasantly delayed,” he explains with a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his lips.

Thor looks back at his tardy friend. “As you always are, Fandral. You get such pleasures from your dalliances. I hope they get equal pleasure from you, my friend.”

The words surprise Fandral. “Now, now, Thor, you know how pleasurable my company can be.” He dares not say more with the Queen present.

“I do. But there were certain aspects I now realize were not as pleasurable as I once thought.”

“Dare I ask?”

“It does not matter now, my friend. It was a pleasure I had no interest in partaking in again.”

“My, my, Fandral.” The Queen notes, “You do get around. Am I the only Asgardian who has not tasted your pleasures?”

The warrior blushes, something he does not do often, and mutters, “No, my Queen. There are a few others.”

“Do those others include any of my sons?”

“You need not answer, Fandral,” Thor tells him. “I’m sure none of my brothers would wish you to disclose that information.”

“Please excuse me,” the warrior replies. He moves to ride near Hogun and Sif. It is odd to hear Thor speak of his brothers. After Baldur’s murder and Hodur’s accusations, Thor only ever spoke of his brother, singular. It was as if the twins never existed. “Does Thor seem different to you?”

“Ever since he returned from his exile,” Sif replies. “Midgard, this new Midgard has changed him. He changes more every time he goes there.”

xxx

Before they get started for the day, Natasha asks Loki if everything is okay between him and Steve.

“Is it that obvious?”

“No. There’s just a slight change in your body languages, the way you’re looking at each other.”

“You are far too observant for a normal Midgardian.” He contemplates whether and how much to disclose. “He had a bad dream of which I’m probably the cause.”

“Ouch.”

“Yes. Well, the good news is that you will be receiving an invitation very soon.”

“Really.” She is a bit surprised Steve has actually agreed.

“The not so good news is that it will be to pose for a painting. However his art does tend to lead to more…interesting things. So there is hope for you.”

She takes in the information but decides not to process it just yet. There will be time for that later. “You okay?”

Before Loki can answer, Barton walks in, and they get to work. The god is grateful.

Natasha has a long wait before she can corner Steve and get more information. It finally happens when she offers to get coffee for everyone and suggests he join her. But Steve knows better than to leave Loki alone with Clint and Phil. He suggests they take a small break instead. Then he asks the god to get him some more coffee.

As soon as the other men are out of the room, Steve asks Natasha what she wants to talk to him about. He expects it’s about her wanting to watch him punish Loki.

“You sleep okay?”

It takes a long moment before he answers. “Why do you ask?”

“Loki said you had a bad dream. He seems to think he’s the cause.”

Steve looks at the ground. “It was a coincidence.”

“What was?”

He hesitates. “I asked him to…He’s a Frost Giant. I wanted to see it, to draw him. I wanted him to, I don’t know, accept himself.” He can see that she’s patiently waiting for him to go on. “One thing led to another. Then I dreamt about the ice. He thinks it’s because we…” He runs a hand through his hair. “It can’t be. It was just a coincidence.”

“Was he cold?”

He nods. “But it wasn’t bad. It was nice, actually. Different. And you should see his coloring. It’s beautiful, a deep blue with these lighter ridges.” His eyes lose focus as he remembers how the light and the blue accentuated the muscles.

Loki walks in with Steve’s coffee. “Did you ask her?”

The words snap him back to the present. “No, not, yet,” he replies taking the offered mug. He turns back to Tasha and explains what he wants to convey in the painting he’s planning. He tells her that Loki thinks she is the best candidate to stand in for an Asgardian. Then he finally asks her if she wouldn’t mind posing for the painting with Loki.

“I’m flattered. Really. I’d love to.” She looks at them, sees how much they’re worried about each other. “Now would you two please kiss before the boys come back?”

Steve gives Loki a quick peck on the lips before going back to his seat. Now isn’t the time. He swears to himself that he’ll make it up to the god later.

xxx

Odin motions for Thor to join him and points to a group of elk in the distance. The hunters get down off their horses and hand the reigns to the three groomsmen who accompany them. Then they retrieve their weapons.

The prince moves forward and stands next to his father. Frigga and Hogun are directly behind them. Sif and Fandral bring up the rear. They quietly walk closer to the herd of elk.

They spread out to cover more area around the animals that are grazing in the tall grass. Odin motions for his son to take the first kill.

Thor throws Mjolnir at the head of a large bull. The creature’s head shoots up just before he is struck in the forehead. He crumbles to the ground as the hammer stops in mid-air before returning to its master’s hand. Frigga gasps at the sight. 

Each hunter takes their turn at the herd. Only Thor and Odin have been successful as Hogun slinks through the grass. He does not try to use a bow and arrow as Sif and Fandral have. He likes his spiked mace and intends to use it. It is only a matter of getting close enough. By the time the other hunters have joined him, there are still only two dead elk in the grass.

Odin looks at the kills with approval. “Thor Odinson, you have done well.”

“Thank you, Father.”

The King orders that the elk be loaded onto the cart. Then he asks his son if they should continue or return to the palace. 

Thor is torn. He does not like the thought of returning without his friends getting another chance at the herd. But his mother looks a bit weary. He does not wish to tire her. “I shall return to the palace with the Queen. My friends, please do not let me stop you from pursuing more game. Father, you should do what pleases you.”

“It pleases me to remain with my son so long as he will ride next to me.”

Thor nods. Fandral and Hogan wish to hunt more. They take one of the grooms and ride off to the woods in search of a battleswine. Sif remains with the royal family. She rides next to the Queen.

“What is the word on Midgard?” Odin asks. “You have spent much time there, more than I thought you would.”

“I am sorry if my absence has caused any inconvenience. I was teaching their government about our people and the other races in the Nine Realms.”

“I thought you were going to pursue Loki.”

“I had more pressing matters to attend to.”

“Yes. Teaching,” Odin sneers.

Thor’s jaw clenches. “There have been attacks that needed stopping and missions of which I was a part. A couple of my fellow Avengers were hurt quite badly during some of them.”

“And still no sign of your brother.”

Frigga speaks up. “I’m sure if Thor had gotten wind of a _threat_ from Loki, he would have informed us.”

“Loki’s mere presence is a threat,” the female warrior notes.

“Take care, Sif. Threat though he may be, Loki is still my brother.”

“I do not understand where this loyalty comes from…after all he has done.”

Queen Frigga smiles. “They were always loyal to each other, Sif. My beautiful boys, my Lys and Mørk. They always acted more like twins than the twins did.” The loss of her twins still pains her. She tries to push the memories away. “I cannot fault Thor’s loyalty to his brother. Indeed, I find it to be one of his most endearing qualities.”

“Endearing perhaps,” Odin acknowledges, “but also very dangerous. And you have heard nothing of Loki on Midgard?” the King asks his son.

“No. Why do you ask?”

“You would tell us if you had, wouldn’t you, Thor?” He pauses, waiting for the answer that never comes. “Of course you would. Your first loyalty is to your King.”

“His first loyalty is to Asgard,” Frigga corrects. “What Thor does, he does for the good of the realm.”

“They are the same thing.”

The Queen gives a short laugh. “The King is a man. Wise as he is, he still has an ego. Do not confuse what the King wants with what is good for Asgard.”

King Odin is beginning to turn red. “Are you saying that I do not want what is best for Asgard?”

“I am saying that a King, being so close to his realm, may lose sight of what is truly best for both.”

“Enough!” The voice is Thor’s. It takes both of his parents aback. “What is this about?”

Odin glares at his son. “You _know_ what this is about.” 

Frigga speaks next. “And it is not something we should discuss here…in the open.”

Realization dawns on the dark-haired warrior. “You think Thor knows where Loki is.”

“We think nothing of the sort,” the Queen admonishes.

“No,” Odin agrees. “We do not _think_ it.”

Thor vows silently to Loki and Captain America that he will give nothing away.

xxx

Wolverine and Hulk are back at the small lake. It’s deserted again today, which pleases them both. In fact, Hulk gets so content that he changes back into Dr. Banner while he’s in the water.

Bruce sinks and panics. Flailing and trying figure out where he is, he feels a strong arm around him, pulling him up to the surface. Deep breaths come as soon as his head is above water.

“You all right there, Sweetheart?” Logan asks.

“What…? Where…?” Bruce grabs onto the strong arms for support.

“Calm down,” the Canadian says, his arm still wrapped around the confused man. “We’re at the lake…same one you woke up in yesterday.”

The scientist nods. “Guess Hulk was done for the day.”

“Guess so.”

He isn’t sure, but Bruce thinks he hears a hint of disappointment in the voice. “Did you want him to stay?”

“Nah. Just thought he’d wanna fuck me again.”

The scientist isn’t sure he’ll ever get used to Logan’s bluntness. “Did you want him to?”

“You okay, or you wanna head back to shore?”

“Here’s fine. You didn’t answer my question.”

Blue eyes scrutinize the man he’s still holding on to. He can’t think of a reason to lie, so he says, “Yeah, I kinda did.”

“It looked like it hurt.”

“It did. But I figure after the pain I at least deserved to finish.”

A grin forms on the friendly face. “I’ll finish you.”

“How about you start me instead. Then maybe Hulk can finish.”

Bruce was not expecting that. “Really?”

“Ya mind?”

If he could, the brunette would shrug. But as they are currently treading water, it’s not something he can really do right now. “Guess not…as long as I get finished, too.”

“I swear to God this is the weirdest three-some ever.”

Bruce laughs. “Never really thought of it that way.”

“You wanna finish before or after?”

“After. Hulk will be less likely to take over then.” They look at each other and smile. Then Bruce smiles wider. “Race ya to shore.” He pushes against the mutant and starts to swim.

“Hey!”

The race is on, but in the end there is no clear winner. They come out of the water out of breath.

“Bad thing about being naked,” Bruce observes, “no lubricant.”

Logan takes Bruce’s right hand and puts two of the fingers into his mouth. Sucking gently on them, he gets the digits nice and wet. While his mouth is busy, he takes Bruce’s left hand and places it against his cock. Instinctively, the hand begins to caress and stroke. The Canadian hums his pleasure. He removes the fingers from his mouth and kisses his lover.

Their tongues meet on the third kiss. Safe to leave the scientist’s left hand to its current occupation, Logan places his own hand on the back of Bruce’s neck and pulls him closer. Half hard, the Canadian pulls away. Giving his lover’s fingers one last suck, he gets down on his hands and knees.

Bruce moves behind Logan and kneels down. Rubbing the back with his left hand, his right index finger finds his lover’s entrance. He strokes it over and over again, adding just a bit more force each time until it slips inside. He hears the sigh that escapes the muscular man’s lips. A few strokes of the single digit are given before the second finger is added. A short moan comes this time. Moments later, a third finger is added.

“That’s it, Sweetheart. Make me nice and wide for Hulk.”

A flare of jealousy erupts, but Bruce just as quickly realizes that he is Hulk. And maybe, just maybe, if he does this well, Hulk will let him feel some of it. And so the scientist separates his fingers and stretches out his lover. He adds a pinkie knowing the Other Guy must be huge. He wants to make this as comfortable as possible for Logan.

“How does that feel?” Bruce asks.

“Fucking amazing,” Wolverine chokes out before exhaling a growl.

The scientist’s free hand flies to his own cock. That growl made his body come alive. He begins to stroke himself while mentally telling Hulk it’s okay to come back. He feels the beast surge within him. “He’s coming,” Bruce whispers, removing his right hand from the warm ass. And then his consciousness recedes to the background as the sound of a roar escapes his lips.

“Wolverine.”

“Yeah, Hulk. Wolverine. Now Hulk fuck Wolverine, right?”

“Hulk fuck Wolverine,” he agrees. Two huge green hands grab the mutant’s hips. The large green cock gets thrust inside the ass. It goes in easier than before, and the sound from the man’s mouth is more of a moan than a scream. That is probably good. And then he wastes no time thrusting.

The Other Guy is so huge, that Wolverine can feel the pressure against his prostate at the first thrust. And though it still hurts having that huge a cock inside of him, he immediately feels the pleasure, too. “Don’t go too fast, Hulk. I wanna finish with you.”

“Finish?”

“Remember last time when you blew a load? That. I want that.”

“That felt good,” he notes as he speeds up.

“I know. But slow the fuck down.”

“Better?” he asks as he tries to comply.

“Yeah. Like that. Good Hulk.” Then a few moments later, Logan adds. “Oh, fuck yeah. Real good Hulk.” The sensation is heightening every nerve in his body. He swears he can feel the sweat leaking out of his pores and the hairs around his cock moving in the breeze. He can feel that breeze brushing against the tip of it, gentle caresses juxtaposed against the hard driving thrusts of the muscled giant behind him. He feels his own muscles tense as the sounds of grunting and growling increase behind him.

Bruce was right. He has never been so happy to be right. He is sharing this with Hulk, can almost feel their cock inside Logan. It’s so tight and warm and brings an amazing friction he’s never felt before. And he can feel Hulk’s pleasure, too. And as the giant speeds up again, he tries to talk him into slowing down. But then it gets to the point where he doesn’t want to slow down either. And by the sound of it, neither does Logan.

Wolverine is moving against the Hulk, meeting him with each forward thrust. He’s moaning and growling. He demands more whenever he finds his voice. And then he feels the crash of semen within him. The warm jolt of sensation pushes him over the edge, and he’s ejaculating onto the ground in powerful streams of his own.

“Wolverine finish?”

“Yeah,” Logan says between breaths. “Wolverine finish.”

“Hulk and Banner finish, too.”

“Banner?” He peers over his shoulder and watches as Hulk moves back then comes forward and lies down beside him.

Green eyes look up at the mutant and smiles. “Banner feel, too.” He sighs. “Hulk sleep now.”

“All right, Hulk. You sleep.” He watches as the body next to his slowly shrinks and loses its green color. Soon Hulk is gone, and a contentedly resting Banner has taken his place.

Bruce stretches and opens his eyes. “Hi, Beautiful.”

“Hey there, Sweetheart.” Logan finally lies down. He rests on his shoulder facing his lover. “Was that good for you?”

The scientist smiles. “It was definitely a nice change.” He kisses the lips surrounded by dark whiskers.

“So…” Logan runs his finger along Bruce’s chest. “Do I still need to finish you?”

“Absolutely. That was our deal, after all. But you can do it later.”

“Nuh-uh. I wanna do it now.” The finger moves lower and doesn’t stop till it gets to the tip of Dr. Banner’s cock.

Bruce takes in a quick breath. “It’s gonna take more than that.”

“Oh, I plan to do more.” Logan puts his nose half an inch away from Bruce’s neck and takes a big whiff, relishing the reaction it produces in his lover. He next kisses the base of Bruce’s throat before slowly kissing his way down the chest.

Bruce tries not to laugh from the tickle of the whiskers on his skin and the utter joy he’s feeling at the moment. And then he feels lips wrap around his cock, and he doesn’t try to do anything anymore. He merely closes his eyes and allows himself to feel without fear and without regret.

xxx

Steve decides to break for lunch. He tells Loki to meet him on the roof. He’s going to go buy something, and they can have a picnic up there.

“What’s with the two of you and roofs?” Natasha asks as she walks out of the conference room with them. She’s going to meet Clint in the lobby after he makes a phone call.

“Loki likes them.”

“I don’t like prisons,” the god adds. “I feel free up there, like I could just fly away.”

“But you won’t, right, Kitten?”

“Of course not, Darling. Not unless I have to.”

The down elevator comes first. Natasha and Steve step in. It stops two floors down. Victor Creed steps in.

“Oh, hello, Steve.”

“Creed.”

The mutant shows his teeth as he smiles at the spy. “Hello, Natasha.”

“Victor. I thought you were supposed to be in Bosnia.”

“I’m back.”

“So soon? What was the damage this time?”

“Now why would you want to worry your pretty little head about that?”

“Because I’m usually the one that has to clean up your mess.” She stares at him with disdain. “How you ever got into S.H.I.E.L.D. is beyond me.”

“You’re one to talk, assassin.”

Black Widow smiles at that. “Yep, that’s me, the assassin. You might want to remember that before you talk to me again.”

“Me-ow.”

She rolls her eyes. “Says they guy who calls himself Sabretooth.”

Steve snickers at that. He can’t help it. And when Victor glares at him for it, he lifts his head and meets the mutant’s eyes. “She’s got a point, kitty.”

They arrive at the lobby and go their separate ways.

When Steve arrives on the roof, he pulls Loki close and gives him a passionate kiss. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.”

“I’m hungry,” the god replies and takes the food from the Captain.

“I love you back.”

Loki stops and looks at the blond. “Was that a joke? Or are you trying to make me feel guilty?”

“Neither, Kitten. I just…We’re okay, right?”

“Why wouldn’t we be? I simply bring about your greatest fears.”

“That’s not true.” He sighs. “I was just trying to make up for this morning.”

Loki pulls the sandwiches and chips out of the bag. “Speaking of this morning, exactly how hot was the shower you took?”

“I thought you were asleep.”

“I woke up. How hot?”

“Not very.”

“You’re lying,” Loki says as he hands Steve one of the sandwiches. “I am the Liesmith, remember?”

“I didn’t want to worry you.”

“And that’s precisely what worries me.” He caresses the artist’s cheek. “We made a deal. I am satisfied with that. And I do not need you to protect me. That is not why I came to you.”

“I know. I just…I don’t want you to feel like you have to hide any part of yourself from me.”

“Then don’t hide any part of yourself from me.”

“I took a really hot shower. It was so hot my skin turned red. But it warmed me up. It made me feel better.”

“There. Was that so difficult?”

Steve shakes his head. “I ran into Victor Creed again. Is it okay that I change the subject?”

“As long as I can eat. I’m getting cranky if you couldn’t tell.”

The artist just gives that knowing smile of his and sits down to eat and tell Loki about his and Natasha’s elevator ride..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh so many of you have been floating theories about who on Asgard knows what about Loki. They have been fun to read and have all helped me figure it out with Odin and Frigga. I hoped you liked their little battle over Thor. We also get our first real look at Sif. I know many of you don’t like her, including me. But hopefully she seems a bit more 3-dimensional than she did in the movie. I’m not saying you have to like her, but I hope you understand her a bit more. 
> 
> And we are one step closer to Natasha joining Steve and Loki in another intimate moment. Thank you to T-TrainOrTurkeyT for helping me decide on the art angle for that.
> 
> Well, FireChildSlytherin5 (ff), neither one of us thought the cold of Frost Giant Loki would bother Steve. Steve didn’t either. Perhaps we’re right. Perhaps it was just a coincidence. Like the Captain, I sincerely hope that is the case.
> 
> No DC Easter Eggs yet. Don’t worry. They’ll be coming.
> 
> Thank you all for your continued support. I couldn’t do this without each and every one of you.


	55. To Identify

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is confronted by his parents. Steve and Loki watch a movie before working through some of the super soldier's issues.  
>  **Pairings:** Thor  & Sif, Pepper & Tony, Thor & Tony, Steve & Loki (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Bondage, Anal Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Contains spoilers for the movie Titanic (1997)** , the one with Leonardo DiCaprio and Kate Winslet. If you haven’t seen it, how have you managed to do that? Wow. Really. I’m impressed. But there will be specific scenes revealed, along with major plot points. So if you care about that sort of thing, you may want to skip the Steve & Loki section. Although it’s kind of important. And the movie will still be lavish and heart-wrenching even if it is spoiled. I mean, we all knew what happened to the ship before seeing the movie, and we still enjoyed it even if we sometimes hate admitting it.

Sif is worried about Thor. If he truly knows where Loki is and has said nothing, then perhaps the Trickster has used some sort of sorcery on him. That at least someone could cure. But if he is saying nothing out of choice… “Thor, if you know where Loki is, you must tell us. He needs to be brought to justice.”

Thor shakes his head. “What you call justice, I call murder.”

Frigga gives the warrior woman a sharp look. Sif feels her heart constrict. “I meant bringing him back to his cell.”

“The cell none of us bothered to visit?” A storm begins to brew in the young god’s blue eyes. His guilt and anger at Loki’s neglect make his jaw clench and the grip on his reigns tighten.

Sif sighs in frustration and worry. “He is an enemy of both Asgard and Midgard. We did not visit, because we knew his lies might turn us. We have all of us been seduced by his silver tongue at one time or another. But I am sure the King will keep a better eye on him this time, as I am sure you will visit him more often. And that will ensure that he cannot escape again and cause chaos.”

“He has done nothing since he escaped.”

Sleipnir neighs as if agreeing with his uncle.

“If he has done nothing, then it is probably because he is busy planning his revenge. How long was it from the time we thought he died to the time he attacked Midgard?”

“Hush, woman. Were you still my wife I would forbid you to speak for the rest of the journey.”

“Well, at least one good thing has come from our divorce. You can no longer forbid me to do anything.”

“No,” the King speaks, “but I can.” Odin gentles his voice. “I understand your desire for justice, Sif.”

“Thank you, my King.”

Frigga interrupts before her husband can continue. “Sometimes revenge is mistaken for justice. It is only through wisdom that we can identify the difference.”

“And mercy, Mother?” Thor asks. “If justice is better than revenge, is not mercy better than justice?”

“Indeed it is, Lys. For if we were all given what we deserve, what pain would await us all.”

xxx

Tony knocks on Ms. Potts’ office door before entering. “You wanted to see me?”

The CEO looks up from her paperwork. “We could have just talked tonight, but okay.”

“It’s no problem. Just waiting for some tests to finish. Thought I’d drop by, see my best girl.”

“Uh-huh. I just wanted to remind you again that we’re going to D.C. tomorrow. White House Correspondents’ Dinner?” she clarifies off of his blank look.

Rolling his eyes, he whines, “Do we have to?”

“You don’t, but I do. It’s fine. I’ll find another plus one,” she says focusing her eyes on the contract in front of her. “Or maybe I’ll go alone. I’m sure Bruce Wayne or Oliver Queen will be happy to keep me company.”

“Wayne and Queen? Those two Stark wannabes? Please, Pepper. If you wanna make me jealous, you’ll have to do better than that.”

“Better than the two richest, most eligible bachelors in the country?” She signs her name and dates one of the documents.

“Fine. I’ll go. But if it turns into a pissing contest, you can be sure I’m whipping mine out. And it’ll be bigger and covered in iron.”

It’s Pepper’s turn to roll her eyes.

“Hey,” Tony remembers. “Did we ever pilfer Queen’s tech guru? Felicity something?”

“Felicity Smoak? No. She appears to have an unwavering loyalty to her boss.”

“Huh. Weird.” He looks around the office. “Probably thinks she’s in love with him.”

“Tony, not every woman is in love with her boss.”

“You’re right. He’s handsome and all but probably not her type. If she worked for me, though, she totally would be…in love…with her boss.”

Pepper raises an eyebrow as her eyes return to the former playboy who is now circling the room. “With me? Because if she worked for Stark Industries, I would be her boss.”

“Oh yeah. Then, I guess not. Because let’s face it, between the two of us I’m much prettier.”

“You know what? You should stay here. I’ll take my chances with Bruce and Oliver.”

Tony stops. “Oh, so it’s Bruce and Oliver now. Well excuse me.” When that gets no reaction he clears a corner of her desk and sits on it. “I was kidding about me begin prettier. You are definitely prettier. Although if I had to choose between you and Thor…”

Pepper sighs. “You know, some of us actually work.”

“And thank goodness that ‘some of us’ is you and not me.”

“Nothing would get done if it were you.” Pepper scowls as he moves the paper in front of her off to the side. “I was reading that.”

“I’ve decided I will go to D.C. with you.”

“Oh goody,” she replies without enthusiasm.

“Well you probably don’t remember, but Wayne and Queen are bo-ring,” he sings the last word.

“If by boring you mean incredibly handsome and charming, then yes I remember.”

“Oh, come on! Bruce is such a player. He throws his money around then pulls out the sob story about his parents whenever he can’t get a girl he wants.”

Pepper’s words reek with sarcasm. “Gee, that doesn’t sound familiar at all.”

Tony stands up. “I am going, and you will see that they are boring and will not be paying any attention to you because they will be busy with the models that they both bring.” He walks to the door, stops, and turns around. “Will any other playboy billionaires be at this thing? I’m thinking three is more than enough.”

“Well, I doubt Norman Osborn will be going.”

“Doesn’t count. He’s not exactly playboy material.”

“And it doesn’t seem like the type of thing Warren Worthington would go to.”

“You mean Warren Worthington the Third? Has anyone even seen him in, like, ever?”

“I don’t know, Tony. I only know I have a lot to finish up before we leave tomorrow.”

“Okay. Okay. I can take a hint.”

“That wasn’t a hint. That was a neon sign pointing to the door.”

“Fine. Whatever. Just one more thing.”

Pepper sighs. “Yes, Tony.”

“I love you.”

Damn it. Why did he have to go all sincere and sweet and make her feel guilty about trying to kick him out? She looks at him with her blue eyes and gives him a smile. “I love you, too, Tony.”

xxx

The main hunting party arrives at the palace. The two elk are taken to the kitchens to be skinned and butchered for the evening feast. The riders get off their horses and hand them to the grooms. Sleipnir nuzzles Thor, who strokes his nose in return, before allowing himself to be led away.

The royal family and Lady Sif go into the high-ceiling building and head to the family’s private parlor. They are silent as they walk down corridors and up staircases. The King enters the chamber first followed closely by the Prince.

Before entering, the Queen turns to the female warrior. “Thank you for joining us, Sif. Please give our regards to your mother.”

There is no doubt that the words are a dismissal. Sif’s eyes linger on the door her love disappeared through. “But…”

“Your services are no longer required, my dear.”

The warrior looks at the Queen.

“Thank you, Sif,” Frigga tries again. Finally she sees the dark-haired woman bow and walk away. She takes a relieved breath before walking into the parlor and closing the door.

Thor is sitting in one of the large elk-hide chairs. The King is standing by the window, looking out at his kingdom. Frigga goes to sit on the chaise. Odin turns at the sound.

The King looks at his son. “Where is Loki?”

“I do not know.”

“Do _not_ lie to me, Thor.”

Thor makes himself pause before responding. It is a good thing he does. His voice remains calm, and his question is much less accusatory. “What is this about, Father? What makes you think I would lie to you?”

The King turns to Frigga. “You tell him.” He takes a few steps closer to better examine his son’s reactions.

The Queen takes a breath before speaking. “Heimdall caught sight of Loki on Midgard not too long ago.”

The God of Thunder works hard to keep his face passive. “Did he? Why was I not told? Was no one sent after him?” Then he raises his head. “This was the false alarm my friends were telling me about. Did Heimdall lose him before they could leave?”

“No,” King Odin tells him. “Heimdall saw something else. Heimdall saw you and your Midgardian friends heading to the place Loki was being held.”

“Being held?” Thor knows exactly when this was. “How long between the time Heimdall first saw Loki and the time he saw my friends and I?”

“That does not matter.” He chooses not to notice the flash of anger in the eyes of his wife and son. “What matters is that you had him. You had him and did not return him. I called off the Warriors Three when I realized you were there. You were supposed to return him to Asgard, the triumphant Prince just as before.”

“How long?” Thor demands.

The Queen answers, her voice holding a scathing indictment. “Almost two Midgardian days. He wished to know how your brother’s magic was being blocked.”

The God of Thunder rises. “And that took two days?!”

“We were prepared to intervene earlier if necessary,” the King states. “But we wished to identify the method of incarceration in order to reproduce it when he did return.”

“So you let that madman hurt him.” Thor feels betrayed. “You are supposed to be wise. How is allowing that wisdom?”

“Allowing that was supposed to gain us knowledge. And with knowledge comes wisdom.”

“So you waited then saw us rescue him.”

“Heimdall did, yes. And he saw you take him away. We expected you to return with him immediately.”

“But then Heimdall said you took him to a place of healing,” the Queen adds with the beginnings of a smile. “I was grateful that you would choose his well-being over your own glory.”

The King continues. “We thought once he was better you would return with him. We thought, knowing how dangerous he is, you would guard him until that time. Instead you left a Midgardian with him as you amused yourself with that man who wears the iron suit.” His voice is anything but approving. “I had hoped that to be a temporary failing and that you would return with Loki as was your duty and mandate. But then Heimdall lost him, though we assumed he was in the same place.”

“But then Heimdall found him again almost immedately,” Frigga says. “And he saw your brother save the life of that woman. He did save her life, didn’t he?” It sounds more like a statement than a question, but there is still relief at the sight of Thor’s nod. “I knew it.”

The King’s eye softens. “And then Heimdell lost him again. And you never came. What were we to think?”

Thor shrugs. There is nothing to say on that topic. “Leave him be, Father. He is of no threat to Asgard where he is.”

“How can you be so sure?”

The mother speaks before she can stop herself. “He loves, doesn’t he? He truly is in love. Heimdall heard him say the words to a Steve Rogers after he was rescued. And it was Steve Rogers who stayed by his bed.”

Thor sits next to his mother and takes her hand. “I made a promise. I fear I may have already broken it with this conversation. I will say that Captain Rogers is one of the best men I know in any realm and that if Loki has changed it is in no small part to him.” His hand is squeezed in gratitude and recognition.

The King speaks. “Thor Odinson, Prince of Asgard, will you return Loki to his home?”

“King Odin, Father, I believe Loki may already be home, and it is no longer here.”

“Is he happy?” Frigga asks. “Is he still my son? Is he still my Mørk?”

Thor, still holding her hand, asks her forgiveness. He cannot answer. He does not know how to answer. “We have both changed so much since Father first tried to coronate me king. You know that as well as I. But I have hope.”

Odin wishes he could have such hope. But as the ruler of Asgard, he cannot allow himself that luxury. “I cannot rely on hope. I must keep this realm safe from harm. And that means containing Loki.”

“Then you will do so without my help.”

“Even if it means your honor and reputation?”

“I have learned there are more important things than reputation, and my true honor will remain intact. But I beg you, Father, please leave him in peace.”

“If I could believe that peace is truly what would come of doing so, I would. But alas, your brother has proven time and again that peace is the last thing he seeks.”

xxx

Steve and Loki get home after picking up some trailer tacos. They eat while watching the news, something the god loathes but allows because it is what the Captain enjoys. Once dinner is done, Steve tries to convince Loki to hold the Jotun rock. He wants to try again. Loki refuses. He will not take the chance of Steve having nightmares two nights in a row. Instead, they settle on the bed and flip through the television channels.

A title catches Steve’s eye. Titanic.

“Really? It’s five hours long,” Loki tells him.

“Maybe they have it on the instant thing.” They look. After a bit of searching, Steve finds where they can rent it for $3.99. It seems kind of expensive to him, but he knows it’s cheaper than going to an actual movie and that it isn’t 1943 anymore. “It’s 3 hours and 19 minutes. Is that okay?”

It’s the entire night. But if it prevents the Midgardian from asking Loki to look like a frost giant, then the god is fine with that.

Steve starts the movie.

Oh but it is grand, even Loki has to admit that. And when Steve puts an arm around him, he finds himself snuggling closer rather than pulling away. “He reminds me of you,” the god tells his lover as Jack merrily boards the ship.

And though Steve doesn’t say it, Rose reminds him of Loki. Beautiful, unattainable, belonging to another world but wanting to break free from it, all of these things are Loki. He does say something though as Jack draws Rose as she lies bare-chested and open for the artist. “That’s us.”

“It is, isn’t it.”

Jack and Rose are so in love. And while she chafes at the constraints of her world, she is so free in his. And he is devoted to her completely and utterly. The parallels with Steve and Loki are not exact, but they are enough for the men to see themselves in the couple’s relationship. The sketch scene solidifies that comparison. The way the men find themselves holding each other closer, tighter is a silent indication that they know where this story is heading. They don’t want to see themselves in this couple not if it’s going to end the way they suspect.

“Perhaps you should put a jeweled necklace around my neck next time you wish to sketch me,” the god jokes to break the tension of knowing what is to come.

“Maybe,” Steve replies quietly.

The movie continues. The iceberg is hit. So few people are saved. So many people are engulfed in water…ice cold water that they never come out of.

“We should turn it off,” Loki says when he feels the vice that is Steve’s hand on his arm.

“No. I want to know what happens.”

Then Jack and Rose are in the water. He’s telling her not to let go. She’s promising that she won’t. It is horribly sappy, and the Trickster hates himself for caring so much. But that is Steve slipping into the water and Loki’s heart that is breaking. “I hate this movie,” the god says through silent tears.

“Ssshhh.”

Rose is rescued, changes her identity. And there’s the damn necklace again and the wreckage. And then the beautiful ship is back. The credits roll.

“We should not have watched this.”

Steve wipes away tears. “I’m glad we did.” He feels Loki shift, sees the green eyes searching his own. There’s a soft kiss.

“I love you, Steve Rogers.”

“I love you back, Kitten.” He hands the remote to the god and begins to shift. “I’m going to go take a shower. Join me?”

A relieved smile appears. “I’d love to. You get started. I’ll shut this lot off and be right there.”

Steve goes to the bathroom to urinate and strip off his clothes. He gets into the bathtub and turns on the faucet. Once the water is hot, he lifts the metal thing to make the water come out of the showerhead. The water is definitely hot. His hand goes to the control and turns it slightly to the right. The water gets a fraction cooler. He turns it to the right again. Blue eyes stare at his hand as it turns to the right again and again.

Loki takes a piss but doesn’t flush. He made that mistake once. The howl that came from the shower that time was not a happy one. He will flush after. Instead he strips off his clothes and notices that there is no steam rising above the shower curtain. Strange. No matter. Perhaps the right temperature has only just been reached. The god takes a breath and allows himself to enjoy the anticipation of what is to come. He pulls the shower curtain aside.

Steve is standing under the water shivering, blue eyes lost and alone. “Loki?”

The quiet hint of desperation in the voice makes the god tense with panic. He steps into the bathtub and towards his love. The cold water is like a jolt to his nerves. His hand reaches out towards the nob but is stopped by a grip on his wrist.

Blue and green eyes exchange looks of fear, confusion, and slight panic.

“Why?”

“I don’t know,” Steve whispers in reply. “I need it. I need…” But he doesn’t know what he needs. He only knows that he does as he shivers from the cold.

Loki nods. He does not understand, but there are many things about himself that he does not understand. He takes a step forward and wraps his arms around his love. He feels arms wrap around him.

They stand there holding each other and shivering as the cold water runs down their bodies.

“It was cold and dark, and all I could think was that I wasn’t going to be able to keep my promise to Peggy. But I knew she’d understand. And I thought it was okay. It was worth it, because I had saved New York. We had won. And I was going to see Bucky again and tell him how sorry I was.”

Silvertongue struggles with what, if anything, he should say. “Peggy was human. I’m sure she tried to find you as best she could. But she was only human. I am a god. I would not let you break a promise to me so easily. I would scour the Nine Realms until I found you. If necessary, I would even go to Heimdall and Odin to track you down.”

“That’s not the point. I should have been able to save myself.”

There is an accusatory edge to Loki’s next words. “The way I could have saved myself with Doom?”

Steve pulls away just enough to look into the green eyes. “That was different. You were drugged. You couldn’t use your magic.”

“And you, my Darling? What could you have done?” He watches as Steve struggles to answer. “It is the same. We cannot do everything ourselves. You taught me that.” He caresses the blond’s cheek. “You are the strongest man I know.”

There is a look of disappointment. “You know Thor is stronger than I am. So is Hulk.”

Loki’s heart aches for the man still shivering in his arms. “Oh, min elskede, they are brutes, and that is not the kind of strength I mean. If you were a mere brute, you’d hold no interest for me. But as you are…”

“Even though I have nightmares about ice? Even when I stand in a cold shower and don’t know why?”

“I don’t need to know why. And you are still the strongest being I’ve ever met.” His eyes prick with coming tears. “You love me. Though I don’t deserve it, though you could have any person on the planet, you love me. And I will never let go…not of you, not of this, not ever.”

Steve’s heart has swollen with emotion to the point where he cannot speak. As much as he wants to tell Loki that the god is deserving of love, he physically can’t. So he does the only thing he can think of to try to convey that. He kisses the God of Mischief. He kisses the god with a passion and ferocity completely opposite to the cold water hitting them. They continue kissing as Steve reaches back and turns the water off.

Reluctantly letting go of the god’s lips, the artist pulls back the shower curtain and steps out of the tub. He towels off quickly, his body still shivering intermittently in an effort to warm himself. Steve offers a hand to Loki and helps him out of the tub before handing him the towel.

“We need to get you warm,” the Trickster notes as he dries himself.

“My idea exactly.” He pulls Loki into a kiss. They walk, lips joined, towards the bed. Steve lets go once they get there and retrieves a condom and the lubricant. After taking a deep breath, he hands them to the god. “I want you inside me.”

“I’m Rose, remember? These are yours,” he explains pushing the items back. As much as he’d love to enter Steve, he knows that the man needs to feel some control right now.

“Either you enter me, or...”

“Or what?”

Steve gets an idea, one he knows Loki will not like. “Or I tie you up.”

A smile spreads over Loki’s face. “Tie me up, my Darling. I will take you another time.”

The artist nods and gets the rope. “On your back, Kitten.” He ties the god’s wrists to the corners of the bed. Then he gets a handkerchief.

“Am I to be blindfolded or gagged?” Either one would be fine for him. But when blue eyes will not meet his, he becomes apprehensive. The apprehension turns to fear when Steve picks up the Jotun rock. “No. Steve, please.” The rock is placed into his right hand, and the handkerchief is tied around it so that he cannot let go. He can feel the coldness traveling up his arm. “Darling, please let’s do something else.”

“I need this, Kitten. I don’t know why, but I do.” He finally looks into the green eyes just before they turn red. He sees the fear in them and bends down to give them each a kiss. “Trust me.”

“I’ll be too cold.”

“I was wrong. You aren’t Rose,” he says as his hand runs over Loki’s body. “You’re the ocean, blue and mysterious and beautiful and dangerous. You’re my Atlantic. And I’m going to plunge into you and conquer you.”

The words work like an aphrodisiac, turning the frost giant’s fear into desire. He can feel his body responding, feels the cold heat traveling down to his cock.

The artist’s touch moves over the arms, caressing the cartilage or bone or whatever it is that makes the skin rise at the shoulders. He traces the clavicle towards the center of the chest, lets his fingers brush over the nipples, an even darker blue than the rest of the skin. “My Atlantic. My Ocean,” he mutters as he traces waves over the abdomen and over the hips, jagged waves over the cold, jagged ridges.

Steve runs his fingers lightly down the god’s blue thighs, over the ridged knees, down the shins. He grabs the ankles and forces them towards the rest of the naked, blue body, the knees bending and parting automatically, the genitals on display as the midnight cock rises from dark hair.

“I’m going to explore your depths, brave the cold and the darkness until you’re mine, until you swell with my touch and your waves break against me begging for more.” The artist smiles at the effect his words are having. “And your red eyes will shine from above, stars in the sky, begging me to do it again, begging for the sun to never come up.” He quietly places the condom over his cock and opens the lubricant.

“You are the sun, my Darling,” Loki replies.

“No, Atlantic. I’m just a guy in the water…in your waters,” he says as his slick finger plunges into the god’s anus. It’s cold. But despite the temperature, it still feels like his Kitten. He works his finger slowly in and out. “Feel that? I’m in your waters.”

“Yes. I want more of you. I need to feel more of you.”

“Greedy Atlantic. Always wanting more.” A second finger joins the first. “How’s that, my Ocean? Better?”

Loki nods. The blue eyes have him enraptured. “Play within me, min elskede. Use me for your pleasures.”

“Min elskede. What does that mean, Atlantic?”

“It means my beloved. And you are min elskede.” His wrists pull against the ropes as he feels a third finger enter him. The jagged edges of the rock bite into his palm.

“And you’re my cold and beautiful ocean. Do you feel me within you? Do you feel my warmth?”

“Yes,” the frost giant gasps as he’s stretched and petted inside. “I want more. I need more. Warm me, min elskede.”

“Your too big, too vast. I could never warm you. You’ll freeze me first.”

There is worry in the red eyes. “Then stop. Leave. Leave me unsatisfied.”

“No.” He pulls out his fingers. “I promised to enter you. I promised to make you swell.” Steve takes a breath and thrusts his cock inside.

Both men gasp with the sudden change in temperature.

Steve bends over Loki. “I’m inside you, Atlantic. Do you feel me?”

“Yes. Oh, yes. You’re so warm…so very, very warm.” His blood is coursing faster. And then Steve begins to move in and out of him. He closes his eyes and moans in pleasure.

The cold is constricting. Steve can feel the blood wanting to leave his cock. He thrusts faster, hoping the increase in friction will help warm him up. Below him, Loki is already beginning to writhe, meeting his every thrust. The god’s cock is swollen and gently rubbing against his stomach. Then with a slight shift, he feels himself rub against that bundle of nerves.

Loki arches off the bed, his arms straining against the ropes as a high-pitched moan escapes his throat. “Yes, min elskede! Oh, fuck, yes! YES!”

Steve shifts away. He is nowhere near that close, and he realizes too late that he should have put the cock ring on his lover. Next time. And with the way Loki is looking at him, the red eyes wild and on the verge abandon, he knows he wants to do this again.

The frost giant calms a bit, his chest heaving with each breath. “You are too much for me.”

“Am I? Let’s find out.” He licks his lips. “First the swell.” He shifts back so he can feel the prostate against his cock.

Loki’s back arches again with the sound of a moan.

“Then the waves break,” the artist instructs as he thrusts harder, faster.

The blue body writhes and meets him again and again until the swollen cock bursts forth white foam.

“That’s it, Atlantic. Break for me.”

Loki hears nothing, so lost in his orgasm. And even when there is no more semen, he continues to writhe and moan in ecstasy as his prostate continues to be stimulated. “I can’t,” he groans. “I can’t take much more.”

Steve shifts but continues his thrusts. “I’m not done with you, Atlantic. I’m no where near done with you.”

The frost giant lies there as his body continues to be used. The warmth is almost too much. And then he feels his blood coursing again. It flows so quickly around his love’s heat, and soon he is hardening. “Steve,” he breathes.

The soldier grunts in response. He’s used to the cold now, can even feel a bit of warmth. He smiles as he notices the growing cock below him. It doesn’t slow him down, though. On the contrary, it adds renewed vigor to his thrusts. “Ready for another swell?”

“No. Not yet. Not till you’re close.”

“That might be a while.” He smiles. “And I want to see you come again. I want to feel you come again.” He shifts back to the prostate, but Loki also shifts to avoid the contact.

The god feels a hand around his throat. It squeezes slightly then relaxes again.

Steve slows down his thrusts. “My beautiful Ocean. I love feeling you move beneath me, around me, against me.” His hand moves up the god’s neck and over the jaw until his thumb enters the cold mouth.

Loki sucks on it greedily, his tongue running over the warm flesh. His body responds uncontrollably, moving to meet each of Steve’s thrusts.

“Good, Ocean. You want to swell now, don’t you.” He feels a tremble beneath him. “Tell me you want to swell.”

“I want…I want…” Loki wraps a leg around Steve’s waist. He feels a shiver move through the human. His other leg joins the first. Another shiver. His voice is husky, low. “I want you. I want all of you. Make me swell, min elskede.”

They move together and quickly find that bundle of nerves that make Loki’s back arch in pleasure. Steve is closer now. He can feel his muscles beginning to tense. Sweat covers their bodies. The shivers that come are from exertion rather than cold, though those still come to. And tiny sounds are coming from the god’s throat. They spur Steve on, making his thrusts pick up speed yet again. He’s grunting, too. The temperature around his cock feels cool now, not like the biting cold from before.

Loki is straining against the ropes, moaning continually. He lifts his head and kisses his lover, gently pulling at the bottom lip with his teeth. In response, Steve crashes his mouth against the god’s, burrowing his tongue inside the coolness. Loki whimpers, causing the artist to pull away. 

“Break for me, Ocean. Break against me.”

The midnight cock spews froth again as the god completely loses his voice, the blue lips parted in a silent scream. It’s so beautiful.

Steve keeps driving towards his own climax. His eyes close as Loki’s lips find his neck and begin to lick and suck. “Almost there.” The legs that are around his waist drop away. He feels the cool tongue run up his adam’s apple before the mouth clasps onto his chin and travels slowly up to his mouth. There is a moan trapped in his throat. The moment it rips out between his lips is when he finds himself thrusting through his orgasm.

As soon as he is once more in control of his body, Steve rolls off of Loki. His head ends up on the god’s arm, and they lie there catching their breaths.

“Next time, cock ring,” the artist says.

“That would,” Loki takes a breath, “probably help.” He is spent. “Please untie me.”

Steve looks at the blue god. “I thought you liked being tied up.”

“I do. I just need to curl up into a ball as I recover from your attentions.”

“Was I too rough on you, Atlantic?”

“You were…unquenchable, unstoppable, a force of nature, heat and light and sex. And now I wish to sleep.”

The artist reluctantly gets up and unties the god.

Loki immediately puts the Jotun rock on the nightstand. He examines his hand as the warmth travels through his body turning his color back to paleness. There are marks where the edges bit into his hand. Steve takes it and kisses his palm. 

They clean up. Then Steve puts on his boxers, and they go to sleep.

xxx

Thor takes dinner to Volstagg and the family. He doesn’t want to deal with his parents or his ex-wife. It is much more pleasant to play with the baby, even if it does spit up all over his shoulder. But the God of Thunder just laughs it off. He remembers his own children and Loki’s children doing the same.

He remembers how happy he and Sif were when Thrud was born. Their daughter was so tiny and beautiful. And now Thrud is in Valhalla, a valkyrie serving ale to fallen warriors. He could not be more proud of her.

The tiny child is handed back to his mother Gudrun as Volstagg tries to clean him off.

“It is fine, my friend. This is not the first child I’ve held as you well know.”

“I am sorry, Thor. When they are so new, it seems that all of what goes in comes back out and through both ends.”

Thor laughs at that. “And they are worth every mess that needs cleaning. But you know this already.” He is glad he came. This is just the sort of evening he needed, one full of warmth and simplicity.

“I do, my Prince. More ale?”

“Yes, please.” He holds out his cup. Thor complements the mother again, telling her how beautiful she looks. “Perhaps someday I will be blessed with such a wife and another daughter or son.”

“Sif still loves you,” Gudrun notes.

Thor’s smile falters. “She loves the boy I was. I am a man now. I have changed. We both have.”

“Then I hope the man you are finds a good woman to match. Just make sure she’s Asgardian.” The large woman winks at the handsome god.

The radiant smile returns. “I thank you, but I make no promises in regards to her place of birth.”

xxx

Steve wakes up with a jolt and gasping for breath.

“Another nightmare?” a concerned voice asks from the darkness.

“Yes.” But he doesn’t feel cold. He feels upset and anxious, but there is only a little chill. He also feels Loki get out of bed. “Where are you going?”

“Warm milk,” the god says as he turns on the kitchen light. He pulls out the milk and saucepan and begins the process.

Steve gets out of bed and follows his lover to the kitchen. Loki is standing naked in front of the stove, and it is one of the sweetest sights the blond has ever seen. The artist wraps his arms the Asgardian and kisses his shoulder. “I love you, Kitten.”

“I love you back, my Darling.” And then he notices that it is skin against his back. He loosens Steve’s hold so that he can turn. The blond is still wearing only boxer shorts. “No ice?”

“Ice,” Steve verifies. “And it was…not fun. But it wasn’t as bad. The dream was as bad. The dream was almost worse actually. But waking up next to you…I don’t know. You really love me?”

The vulnerability in the blue eyes makes Loki’s breath catch. “More than ever.”

“And you’re making me warm milk?”

“You said it helped.”

Steve kisses the tip of the god’s nose. “This is why it’s better.” He lets go of his lover and gets two mugs out of the cupboard. Both are black with the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on them.

“Are you sure you’re all right?” Loki asks.

“I will be. With your help I will be.”

When it is warm enough, Steve splits the milk between the two coffee cups. He watches as Loki takes a first sip. He smiles at the look of pleasant surprise in the green eyes. “Good, right?”

“Very. I had almost forgotten how it tasted warm. Reminds me of Asgard. Thor and I would go behind the kitchens and lie beneath the goats, squirting the milk directly into our mouths. Mother forbade it as soon as she learned of it, but we’d sneak out there anyway.”

“Sounds nice.”

“It was a long time ago.”

“You and Thor were really close, huh?”

“Inseparable…at least for a while.”

“What happened?”

“He found other friends. But even so, we were always still very close.” The god takes a moment to look at his love. “Better now?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you think you’ll be able to sleep again?”

“I don’t know. Hope so. I’m willing to try.” He does try. It doesn’t work, but he does try. And he spends the rest of the morning listing to Loki sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened. Not exactly sure where it all came from. Hope you enjoyed it, though. The first of the DC Easter Eggs appeared. I figured if I was going to mention the biggest DC Billionaire, I might as well mention at least one other one. And the mention of Felicity was for all you Arrow fans out there. If you aren’t watching, I recommend it. 
> 
> Sleipnir’s reactions were thanks to skydancer2000 (ff) who thought Loki’s child might have an opinion on the conversations concerning the Trickster. I agreed and was a little disappointed that I didn’t think of it myself. Thank goodness I have all of you to help me with these things!
> 
> A HUGE thank you to Twisted67 (ao3) who helped me understand why Steve had that extreme reaction last chapter to sleeping with frost giant Loki. This chapter was very much inspired by that. Poor Steve is working through some difficult stuff. But on the plus side, we got more Jotun smut.
> 
> A long time ago, Sat-Isis (ff) had an art suggestion that relied on Steve and Loki having seen Titanic. So now you know who to blame/thank for the whole Titanic thing. Okay, so I changed it a bit and made them actually watch it as part of the chapter. But it fit so perfectly, I couldn’t resist. (And I’ll never let go, Jack. I’ll never let go.)
> 
> Loki’s new nickname for Steve was inspired by xXxStarxXx (ff) who suggested a couple of nicknames in Icelandic. I went with Danish instead since that is what I had used for Lys (light) and Mørk (dark). Still, I wouldn’t have gone there without the suggestion. So now we have additional nicknames for our couple.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please let me know if you have any suggestions or ideas or questions. I love questions. And I love feedback. And I love these characters. And I love you. Until next time…


	56. To Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Frigga try to warn Loki about Asgard.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Logan & Bruce (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Anal Sex

After breakfast, Thor seeks a private audience with his mother. “How worried should we be?” he asks her as they sit.

They are back in the family parlor. The King is meeting with his council, and the servants know not to disturb them.

“I don’t know. I have tried to persuade him to let Loki be, but he fears what your brother will do if left to his own devices.”

“What do you think Father will do?”

“Most likely he will send a handful of warriors to Midgard where they will seek the help of the local rulers to find him.”

“Heimdall can no longer see him?”

The Queen confirms that the guardian cannot. She sees a familiar look in her son’s eyes. “Lys, I know what you are thinking, but you must not try to contact him. Your father will be keeping a close eye on you. You would not want to lead them directly to Loki.”

“No. No I would not. How close of an eye are they keeping on you?”

“What are you thinking?”

Thor’s plan requires her to go to Midgard, which means using the Bifrost Bridge. But with Heimdall controlling it, he realizes the plan is doomed to fail.

“Not necessarily,” the Queen replies. The guardian has seen better than anyone how Loki used what magic he had to save the woman. And once on Midgard, Frigga may be able to hide herself from him. That would at least offer him some protection and deniability. “And I would so like to see my son again.”

Thor huffs in frustration. “I wish Loki were here. He would know how best to handle this.”

Frigga strokes his cheek. “If you are to become king, you will need to learn how to handle these things, too.” Her hand drops as she straightens her back. “You will make a fine king, Thor. You have grown so much these last few years. And now you must prove yourself again.”

Thor thinks. “Do you really think Heimdall will help?”

“I think he will do what he can.” The Queen sees apprehension and uncertainty in her son’s eyes.

“I shudder to think what Father will do if he learns of this.”

“He will be proud.” It is no surprise when Thor’s eyes fly to hers in disbelief. “I know he did not show it, but he was proud when you refused to give up your brother.”

“Forgive me if I do not believe you.”

“It is true, Lys. You chose what is right over your own glory and reputation. You made us both very proud.”

Could that be true? If so then, “It isn’t fair,” Thor realizes.

Frigga is confused. “What isn’t fair?”

“I refuse Father, and you are both proud of me. Loki, meanwhile, is chastised and punished no matter what he does.” Yes, Thor was banished to Midgard without his powers, but he had almost started a war. It was a punishment he deserved, one that made him a better man. Other than that, he was rarely punished. Loki, he recalls, was always being ridiculed or disciplined even when his actions helped the kingdom. “That ends now.”

“How do I find him?” Frigga’s eyes shine with the prospect of seeing her son again.

“You don’t,” Thor informs her. As much as he hates to admit it, he is unsure if she is being completely honest with him. Deep down, though, he does not believe that his mother is capable of such deceit, but he also knows his brother would never forgive him for leading Frigga directly to her son.

xxx

“Were you ever able to go back to sleep?” Loki asks when Steve returns from his run. The god is almost fully dressed in dark grey pinstripe trousers and matching vest. The jacket is hanging on one of the chairs. A light-blue shirt, black shoes, and maroon tie complete the look.

“No,” Steve admits as he gets himself some water. He drinks two glasses and ignores the disapproving stare from his lover.

“We had an agreement,” Loki reminds him. “You may paint me in my Jotun form, but that is all.”

“Kitten –“

“Don’t ‘Kitten’ me. We had an agreement.”

Steve reaches out and tugs on the god’s vest. “Sleeping with you is helping me.”

A dark eyebrow lifts. “And I thought _I_ was good at lying.”

“I’m not lying. It is helping me.” He takes a couple of steps closer to the god. “You’re helping me.”

“By giving you nightmares?”

It sounds stupid, but it’s true. “Yes. Yes, Atlantic, it’s helping me. It’s making me face it.” He looks into the green eyes and sees the worry in them. He remembers how red they were and so full of fear and doubt. They wanted so much to be loved and accepted. He had never seen Loki so afraid, not even when the god’s magic had been taken by Doctor Doom. A shiver runs through his body.

“Darling?” Loki puts a hand on the muscular arm. He feels another tremor beneath his palm. “How is this helping?”

“I’m sorry. I know you want me to be strong.”

“You are strong.”

“No, Loki, I’m not. Don’t you see? Sure I can fight Nazis and aliens and even you. But water and ice? How do I fight that?”

“You don’t. You accept it. You accept that you have limitations just like everyone else.”

“I can’t –“ Steve closes his eyes and takes a breath before opening them again. “I can’t accept it. I can’t.” His voice becomes a whisper that Loki doesn’t hear. “I can’t lose you.”

“So, what, you wish to turn me into the ocean and conquer me? I am not the ocean, min elskede.”

“And you don’t want to see me weak.” Steve drops his head as he walks away. “Sorry. It won’t happen again.”

“Stop right there,” Loki commands. “I have never seen you as weak.” Only he did once. “Perhaps when we first met, but you quickly proved me wrong.” He walks to his love and forces the blond’s head up. He looks into the blue eyes. “I love you. Even when you’re standing under a cold shower and shivering like a mad man, I love you. Even when you ask me to help your government, I love you. Even when you make me turn Jotun, I love you. And I have never, ever thought you weak. Not when you wake from a nightmare. Not when I chained you to that chair. Not when you look at me the way you’re looking at me now.”

“How am I looking at you?”

“Like you’re lost and alone and afraid. And all I want is to take that away.” His eyes dart away in frustration before looking into the blue eyes that are almost hidden behind long lashes once more. “If becoming a frost giant will truly help, then I will do it gladly.”

“Because you want me strong.”

“Because I want you happy.”

“But you came to me for strength.”

“I came to you for punishment. And next time I turn Jotun, you better punish the monster I am.”

Steve gently but swiftly grabs Loki’s neck. “You are not a monster, Loki. You’re my Atlantic. You’re beautiful and…and…”

“Cold,” Loki offers. 

“Mysterious. Deep. Complicated. Undulating.”

“Undulating?”

Steve smiles. “I love it when you undulate.” His thumb gently moves across the god’s jaw. “When you’re moving beneath me, meeting me, your skin sliding against mine.”

Loki is a little taken aback. This is not going at all like he imagined. “You should shower. I’m going to visit Stark before arriving at S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Tony is probably still asleep.”

“Then he shall get quite the surprise when he finds me at the foot of his bed.” He smiles and assures the soldier that he is kidding.

Steve nods. His eyes turn serious again. “I love you, Loki. I love all of you, every bit of you, every color and nuance and trick and position. I love hurting you and caressing you and possessing you. I love your eyes and your lips and your tongue. I love tasting you and feeling you and watching you come. I love –“

He’s stopped by a kiss and a tongue.

Loki pulls away. “I love you back, you strange, wonderful man. Now shut up and take a shower before your words cause me to ravish you.”

xxx

The Trickster is surprised and a little disappointed to find that Tony is awake and in his lab. The scientist is sitting where Bruce normally works. He looks at the visitor. 

“Loki. Loki. Loki. How much do you love me right now?”

“Depends. Why are you smiling?”

“I’m smiling, because once again I have exceeded all expectations and done the impossible. And the answer I was looking for was, ‘Oh, Tony, I love you even more than I love Steve.’ I mean, it’s the least you could say after I found a way to save your ass.”

Loki’s eyes flit to the clear glass in front of the engineer. “It works?”

“Take a look,” Tony instructs as he waves his hand at the screen.

Loki walks over and sits next to the scientist. Tony re-runs the experiment. He puts some of the god’s blood under the microscope. The familiar glow appears on the screen. He adds Doom’s serum. It dulls. He adds another liquid, a blue one. The glow reappears.

The god is speechless. 

“Well, Mrs. Cap? Let’s hear it.”

“I love you,” he breathes.

Tony leans back and laces his fingers together at the back of his head. “Told ya.”

“Forgive the interruption, Sir,” the A.I.’s smooth voice says. “But Dr. Banner is on the phone for you.”

“Put him through, JARVIS.” He pauses before saying, “You’ve reached Tony Stark, Super Genius.”

“Tony? Are you there?”

“Yeah, buddy. It’s me. What’s up?”

“I was thinking about Loki’s serum. I know we’ve been concentrating on using covalent bonds to weaken the structure. What if we tried using ionic bonds instead?”

“Tried that yesterday. Didn’t work.”

“Oh.” Bruce sounds disappointed.

“Buck up, Nature Boy. Working through that led me to the semi-metals until I finally landed on antimony.”

“Antimony? Really?”

“Yep. Antimony was the key.”

“Wait. Did you get it working?”

“I did. You should see Loki. I’m pretty sure he’s gonna kiss me if I’m not careful.” He smirks at the god.

“Bruce,” Loki begins, “I appreciate the call, but should you not be in the mountains and away from any communication devices?”

“It started to rain last night. We decided to get a motel room.”

Tony smirks. “Motel room, huh? And how is Steve’s out of town friend?”

“He’s fine. He’s…Hold on.” There is the sound of shuffling.

A new voice comes on the line. “Hey, Kitten.”

Loki smiles. “Hello, Wolvie. I trust you’re enjoying yourself.”

“Oh, definitely. The three of us are havin’ a grand ol’ time. You?”

After a brief pause, the god thinly replies, “Fine.”

“Somethin’ wrong?”

“No.” He doesn’t sound very convincing.

“Ya sure?”

Loki takes a breath. “Perhaps when you return you could speak to Steve.”

Tony is intrigued. “Speak to Steve about what?”

“It doesn’t matter. Wolvie, you and Bruce enjoy yourselves. There is nothing here that cannot wait. And don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Logan laughs. “Somethin’ tells me that won’t be a problem.”

Bruce gets back on the line. “Everything okay?”

“Apparently the two love birds are having some issues.” Tony ignores Loki’s scowl. “Nothing to worry about I’m sure.”

“Okay. Good. And the antidote is really working?”

Tony and Loki both look at the screen. The blood sample is still glowing like normal. “It really is.”

“Nice. Well, I’ll let you two go then. See you in a few days.”

“Take your time, Brucey,” Tony tells his friend. They all say good-bye before Bruce ends the call.

Tony looks at the god sitting next to him. “So…trouble in paradise.”

“When can I have the antidote?”

“Don’t wanna talk about it, huh? Must be serious.”

Green eyes darken. “When can I have the antidote?”

“Must be really serious. Give me half an hour to replicate it.”

xxx

Heimdall directs the Bifrost Bridge to set Frigga down on the roof of Stark Tower. She enters as Thor instructed her to. And when the disembodied voice asks her to identify herself and state her business, she does so clearly and concisely.

She is instructed to stay where she is, which she does until a dark-haired man with a thin beard approaches her.

“So you’re Thor’s mom. Hi. I’m Tony Stark.”

“Mr. Stark - the man in iron. Thor speaks most highly of you. I am Queen Frigga of Asgard.”

“Your Highness. You’ve got two very extraordinary sons. They’re on completely opposite sides of the spectrum mind you, but wow. Good for you.”

Frigga smiles. “Yes. I understand you and Thor got quite close.”

Although Tony is sure the words were meant innocently enough, they still make him a little nervous. “Uh, yeah. He’s a good guy. What can I do for you, your Highness?”

xxx

Black Widow is telling the other members of Captain Rogers’ team about the undercover agents currently working for Hydra and how some will try to position themselves to be part of the planned attack. That way S.H.I.E.L.D. will have people that can help stop the enemy group from the inside. Agent Tim Drake, one of their most talented undercover operatives, is in the best position to do this. Natasha is just about to tell them why when the conference phone rings.

Agent Coulson answers with the speaker. “This better be good.”

“Is Captain Rogers there, Sir?”

“Right here,” Steve answers.

“Sir, there is a woman here who says she’s the Queen of Asgard. She’d like to speak to you.”

Steve and Loki exchange a look as Coulson pulls up the lobby’s security feed. The Captain asks, “What’s her name?”

“One moment.” There is the sound of voices. The lobby appears on the large monitor in the room. There is a regal woman with light hair worn loosely down her shoulder and a long amber gown. She is speaking to the receptionist, towering over the desk but looking completely at ease even though it is obvious these are not her usual surroundings. 

The sight of the woman makes Loki tense. He nods. That is indeed the Queen.

“She says her name is Frigga, Queen of Asgard, Wife of Odin, and Mother to Prince Thor and Loki and that Thor sent her.”

“I’ll be right down.” He hangs up the phone with the push of a button. “Someone find me a conference room.” Loki stands when he does. Steve looks directly into the green eyes. “We don’t know anything yet. Stay here; keep out of sight until we do. Understood?”

The Trickster nods.

Hawkeye gives the Captain a conference room number. Coulson begins pulling up the security feed to that room as Steve heads down to the lobby.

Loki looks at the two other men in the room and wonders. Natasha touches his arm to get his attention. “S.H.I.E.L.D. keeps its deals.”

“We shall see,” he replies neutrally as he sits.

xxx

A handsome blond man is striding towards Frigga. She wonders if this is the Captain that has stolen Loki’s heart. She does not wonder long.

“Ma’am? Queen Frigga? I’m Captain Steve Rogers. You can call me Steve.”

The Queen gives him a warm smile. “Captain Rogers. It is so lovely to meet you. Is there somewhere private we might go to talk?”

“Yes, ma’am. Please follow me.” He thanks the receptionist and leads the Queen to the elevator. “How was your trip?” Steve feels like an idiot as soon as he says it.

“It has been a very long time since I last traveled the Bifrost. It was rather pleasant. And Mr. Stark was kind enough to have someone drive me here.”

“You met Tony?”

“Yes. Thor suggested it would be better to land on the roof of Stark Tower rather than the roof of this building. Was he wrong?”

“No. No, he wasn’t wrong.”

“Your city is quite different from Asgard. There are so many people and things. It is wonderfully busy though a bit overwhelming and not at all as I remember from my last visit.”

Steve can’t help but smile. “I know exactly what you mean. I found it pretty overwhelming, too, after the ice. Still do, actually.” The elevator door opens. “This way, ma’am.”

They walk to the conference room. Steve closes the door behind them, and they both sit at the table.

“How may I help you?”

Frigga gives the young man a melancholy smile. “Captain Rogers, my husband Odin knows Loki is here on Midgard.” She notices the slight change in demeanor.

Steve can practically hear the Trickster cursing Thor’s name. “What makes him think Loki is on Earth?”

“Heimdall saw him when his magic was suppressed. Several warriors were ready to journey here to retrieve him when you and your friends were seen rescuing him.” She reaches over and takes his hand. “I cannot thank you enough for helping him. Thor tells me you have been instrumental in his reformation.”

“I’m not sure I’d call him reformed,” Steve admits

Frigga lets him go. “Perhaps not, but he has not sought revenge since his escape. That is something.”

Steve does not correct her. “So if Odin believed Loki to be on Earth, why hasn’t he come before?”

“He was hoping Thor would return him.”

“But he didn’t.”

“No. And so Odin will most likely send his warriors to find him.”

“But he doesn’t know exactly where Loki is?”

“No. And I was hoping that perhaps you might be able to warn my son, ask him to hide or leave for a while, until it is safe. Thor said you could get word to him.”

Steve hopes Loki is listening to this and hearing the love and concern in his mother’s voice. “How much do they know?”

“They know he loves you. They know you care for him. They know he saved the woman’s life. That is about all they know.” The Queen looks into the blue eyes of the young man in front of her. “Do you love him?”

“Yes, ma’am. I do. Very much.”

Frigga smiles. “I am glad. You seem like a very nice young man. And my Mørk deserves some happiness. Is he happy?” she asks.

“He’s…” Steve doesn’t know how to answer that. “He’s working through some things. So am I. But, yes, we’re happy.”

The smile widens. “Good.” They look at each other for a long moment. A trace of fear enters her clear blue eyes. “Captain Rogers?”

“Please call me Steve.”

“Steve then. Does he still hate us?” There are tears in her eyes as she asks this.

The artist empathizes. “Do you understand why he would?”

“We were trying to protect him.”

“And instead you made him hate himself. The truth always comes out, ma’am. No matter how hard we try to hide it. And honestly, if he didn’t hate you for that, I’m pretty sure he’d hate you for taking his kids. I know I would.”

The Queen turns away in shame, surprised he would bring up such a sensitive subject. “I’ve lost children, too.”

“Then you know how it feels. And that makes it even more unforgivable. But what I don’t understand is how, after losing your son, you could allow them to take your grandsons, too.”

“You do not understand,” she says as silent tears begin to descend slowly down her cheeks. “I did not know what punishment Odin was going to pronounce. And even if I did, there would have been nothing I could have done. Odin is King.”

“You could have warned him. You could have helped him escape with his children.”

“He killed my son!” Frigga cries, the memories beginning to overwhelm her. “How could I let Baldur’s death go unpunished?”

Steve looks at her with pity. “Loki was innocent.”

“Is that what he told you?” She returns his look of pity. “He proclaimed his innocence then, too. I wanted to believe him. I wanted it more than anything, but there were witnesses. They told how he gave the bow to Hodur, helped him to aim, made my poor, blind son loose the arrow on his twin brother. He made one brother kill the other.”

“He told me he was framed.”

“And you believed him. Of course you did. You love him. I love him, too, but he isn’t called the Liesmith for nothing. Believe me. I have borne witness to many of his lies.”

“That didn’t give you the right to use one of his kids to kill the other. If you thought he killed his brother, you should have punished _him_ not innocent children.”

“Odin thought the punishment poetic,” she recalls with bitterness and misses Steve’s reaction as he recalls Loki using the exact same word to describe Doom’s death. “Believe me, if I could do it all again I would do it differently. I would have raised them differently. I would have done all I could to prevent my sons from killing each other. But I can’t. My foresight failed me, and I failed them. I’m trying to make up for it now.” She stands. Even with tears flowing down her face she appears regal and in control. “Please warn him of what is coming. I cannot lose any more sons.”

xxx

Loki has been staring at the screen the entire time. The other eyes in the room have been moving between the drama on the screen and the reaction of the god. He’s been horribly still. Only the increased tension in his muscles and the extra water in his eyes have given him away.

Against their wills, Clint and Phil begin to feel sorry for the Trickster. Seems his life is a lot more tragic and complicated than they suspected.

“So the myths are true?” Natasha asks quietly when Steve and Frigga are seen leaving the room.

Loki struggles to answer without breaking down. “Partly,” he finally manages to say.

“That sucks,” Clint offers.

“Yes. Though Steve would say it does not excuse my behavior towards you.”

“He’s right,” the archer replies.

“He often is,” the god says just before quickly wiping a lone tear that managed to escape.

Agent Coulson busies himself with following the Captain and the Queen via video feed.

“They will use him against me,” Loki quietly tells them. “If those fools have half a brain, they will use him against me.” Green eyes look to the red-head. “Tasha, please promise me you won’t let them. Promise me you’ll keep him safe.”

“Loki…” What chance does she have of keeping a super-soldier safe from Asgardians?

“Promise me,” he demands.

Steve walks in just as Loki speaks. “Promise you what?” the Captain asks.

The god does not turn to look at the man as he answers. “To keep you safe.”

Phil looks apologetically at his hero. “We heard everything.”

Steve nods.

There is a pause before the Captain tells everyone to take a 15-minute break. No one leaves the room. No one even moves. Steve walks to where Loki is sitting and puts a hand on his shoulder.

Loki takes a breath. “We always knew this day would come.”

“Kitten…”

The god abruptly stands and throws his arms around his lover. They hold each other tight.

“I’m sorry, Kitten. But it’ll only be for a little while. And at least we know it wasn’t Thor.”

“I don’t want to go.”

“I know, and I don’t want you to go. But I don’t want you to get caught, either.” He gently pushes Loki far enough away to look into the green eyes. “I love you, Kitten. Never forget that.”

Loki kisses him. It feels like a good-bye kiss, like an I-never-want-to-let-you-go kiss, an I-love-you-so-much-it-hurts kiss.

“Min elskede, I don’t want to leave you.” They kiss again. “Promise me. Promise me you will not go with them to Asgard, not voluntarily, not if you can help it.”

“I promise. Now promise me you’ll come back when I call you.”

“I promise. As long as there is breath in my body and magic in my veins, I will return to you.” Loki takes one last kiss before stepping back. He suddenly notices the other people in the room and looks at each one. To Natasha he gives a nod with a silent request attached. She nods back, assuring him she’ll keep an eye on the Captain. Then he takes one last look at his darling Steve before disappearing.

“You okay, Steve?” Tasha asks.

The blond shakes his head. He takes a breath before taking a seat. “We can’t rely on Loki being back before this goes down. How much do we have to adjust?”

Tasha looks into the Captain’s hard eyes. “Are you sure you don’t want to take a minute first?”

“Why? So I can worry over something I have no control over? I need to stay busy. Now what were you saying before about Agent Drake?”

Clint, Phil, and Tasha understand, and they silently agree to continue working. Later, Clint even suggests working through lunch. Steve disagrees and orders them to take an hour. He’s the first one out of the room, and he goes directly to the gym reserved for the Avengers’ personal use.

After changing clothes and wrapping his hands, he stands in front of the hanging bag. Steve silently vows to make it last longer than 10 minutes. He begins slowly, hitting it with quick jabs. He keeps his concentration on his form and his breathing. But then life starts to creep into his thoughts. He thinks of Loki blue and beautiful and so hurt. He thinks of the ocean and the ice and how helpless he felt. He thinks about Loki’s children and remembers the god lying helplessly as Doom electrocuted him. And he thinks of Asgard and damns them for separating him from Loki.

The large bag crashes into the wall and drops to the floor with a thud.

“I’m going to have to start charging you for those,” Director Fury says as he walks to the super soldier.

Steve turns away to hide the angry tears he suddenly feels on his face.

“I’m just kiddin’,” Fury adds. “Truth is, you don’t destroy nearly as many of those as you used to. I suppose I have Loki to thank for that.”

The super soldier steps under a metal bar and begins to do pull-ups. “Yes, you do.”

“If it’s any consolation, I’d rather have him around than a bunch of Asgardian warriors.”

“News travels fast,” he notes as he continues to pull his chin up over the bar and drop back down.

“Yes it does. But now you have a hole in your team.” Fury waits for the Captain to respond. When it becomes obvious there won’t be one, the one-eyed man continues. “I’m assigning Victor Creed to the mission.”

“No.” Steve drops down and glares at the Director. “You already forced Coulson on me. I’m not taking Creed, too.”

“Then who do you propose, Captain?”

He thinks for a moment. “John Storm.”

“The Human Torch. He doesn’t work for S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“No. But he wants to. He’s mentioned it several times.”

“I don’t think Dr. Richards would approve.”

“Dr. Richards is not his keeper. John’s old enough to make his own decisions.”

“John is a hothead. You sure you want someone like that on your team?”

“You just suggested Victor Creed,” Steve notes.

Director Fury almost smiles. “How about we compromise. James Howlett, a.k.a. James Logan, a.k.a. Wolverine.”

“He doesn’t work for S.H.I.E.L.D., either.”

“No, but you could help us get ‘im.”

“What makes you think I’ll help? What makes you think it would make any difference if I did?”

“Other than the fact that you’re the one who set him up with Dr. Banner, the man he ‘s currently running around the Catskill Mountains with acting like a couple of horny teenagers?”

Steve can feel the anger building again. “You spying on us, Director?”

“Just keeping an eye out, making sure you all don’t get into too much trouble.”

“Logan won’t join, not even if you try to blackmail him. I won’t take Creed. It’s Storm or no one.”

Fury examines the super soldier with his one good eye. “I’ll consider it. For what it’s worth, I’m sorry Loki had to go away. I’m sure it won’t be for long.”

“And they’ll get no help from S.H.I.E.L.D. right?”

“We may be a government agency, Captain Rogers, but we don’t break deals…especially ones with gods who know magic and have proven what an asset they can be.”

Steve nods. “Thank you, Sir.”

Fury nods back. “Now, do I need to order more hanging bags?”

“That might be a good idea, Sir.”

xxx

There are people at the lake. “Friday,” Bruce observes after a disappointed Hulk retreats. “We should head back.”

“Sure you don’t wanna give ‘em a show?” Logan smirks.

“I really don’t.”

“You’re no fun.”

“That’s not what you said last night…or this morning.”

“Or yesterday afternoon,” the Canadian remembers with a smile. “Okay, I take it back.”

“And here I thought I was gonna have to work harder to convince you. I’m a little disappointed.”

“Oh? And how were you gonna persuade me?”

Bruce just smiles and keeps walking.

“Hey! Tell me.”

The scientist considers it then shakes his head. “No.”

“Oh, you are just playin’ close to the edge, aren’t ya.”

“I have no idea what you mean.”

“Fine. I don’t have ta know.” He walks faster to pull ahead of Bruce. He’s bumped as he passes the scientist.

“Sorry, Wolvie.”

That makes Logan stop and look at his companion.

“What? Loki can call you Wolvie, but I can’t?”

“Loki’s a god.”

“Loki’s not sleeping with you.”

“Okay, Brucey. You wanna play that game, that’s fine with me.” There’s a mischievous smile on the bearded face.

“I do, Wolvie. I definitely do.” He steps closer to the Canadian.

There’s a sound of snapping twigs behind them. Both turn, searching for the source of the noise. Considering that they’re both naked, they decide to quietly move away. Only after they are in sight of their clothes do they start talking again.

Logan is the first to speak. “I can see the headlines now. Noted doctor Bruce Banner spotted naked in the mountains with another man.”

“Nudists take over the Catskills,” the scientist offers with a smirk.

“I’ve been called a lot of things in my life, Bub. Nudist ain’t ever been one of ‘em.”

Bruce puts on his boxer shorts. “Well there’s a first time for everything.”

“Saddest thing I seen all day,” Logan notes.

“What’s that?”

“You gettin’ dressed.”

He puts on his jeans next. “Just means you get to take them off again, Wolvie.”

“Yer enjoyin’ that way too much.”

As Bruce buttons his shirt, he walks up to Logan and leans over to whisper in the man’s ear. “Wolvie.”

Logan grabs him and presses their lips together. “Ya taste good, Brucey.”

Bruce kisses Logan. He lets his mouth linger and his tongue brush over the warm lips. He feels them open, allowing him access into the passionate mouth. His tongue is lightly sucked. He pulls away with a contented hum. His brown eyes travel over the hairy chest in front of him. He can’t believe how sexy he finds it. “What have you done to me?”

“Just loosened you up a bit.”

“Loosened me up a lot.”

Logan huffs a laugh and looks away for a moment.

“What?”

The Canadian shakes his head slightly. “Just reminded me of Steve. Loki loosened him up but good. Hope they’re okay.”

“You like Loki.”

“He’s an interestin’ guy. Seems to be good for Cap.”

“Loki didn’t say what was wrong?”

“No. Just wanted me to talk to Steve when we got back.” He looks at the scientist. “But we aren’t back yet.”

“Did you want to head back early? It’s going to get crowded anyway with the weekend crowd.”

“You said a week, Sweetheart. It’s only been a few days.”

“I know but…”

“But nothin’. I ain’t done with you yet.”

Bruce can’t help the happiness he feels at those words. He isn’t done with Logan yet, either. “Well maybe there’s somewhere else we can take Hulk.”

“The only taking I want to do is take you back to the hotel room where you ride me like a fuckin’ horse.”

xxx

“Mother?” Thor is concerned with how tightly Frigga is hugging him. “Is everything all right? Did you see the Captain?”

“I did. It was far more difficult than I imagined.”

“Why?”

She tells him she doesn’t want to talk about it. The Captain promised to give Loki her message. That is all that matters. But Thor is convinced there is more. He doesn’t have a chance to press the matter though. King Odin walks in preventing that.

They sit at the table and are served a light lunch.

Odin looks at his wife and son with his one good eye. “Fandral, Hogun, and Sif will travel to Midgard tomorrow morning and begin the search for Loki,” he announces. “I am telling you this, Thor, so that you know you will not be allowed back on Midgard until they have concluded their search.”

Thor and Frigga exchange a look. “Why wait till the morning?” the Prince asks.

The King hesitates a bit before answering. “To allow them time to prepare, and to give Heimdall more time to find your brother.”

The Prince does not quite believe that. It is almost as if Odin is warning them, giving them time to warn Loki in turn. “If my brother were here, he would say you are telling me this in the hope that I would try to warn him so that you might follow me and find his location.”

“Yes. Loki was always more paranoid than you.” The truth is Odin does want Thor to warn the Trickster. He just isn’t sure whether he wants the warning to lead to Loki’s capture or escape.

“What will you do with him if he is found?” Thor asks, breaking the King out of his thoughts.

“He will be returned to his cell. Since he has yet to do any further damage, I will be lenient with him.”

“And what does leniency mean to you today?” Thor wonders aloud.

“Stripping you of your powers worked so well on you. Perhaps I should do the same to him.”

Thor’s heart aches. “Loki has far too many enemies. If any were to get wind of his situation, they would kill him. That is not leniency, Father. That is a death sentence.”

Odin cuts into his steak. “I will take that under advisement.” He forks the meat into his mouth and chews.

The Prince has lost much of his appetite. But he is grateful that Loki has already been warned. It is his only consolation, and he hopes the god is smart enough to hide during the search. “He may no longer be on Midgard,” Thor observes.

“He is in love,” Odin replies. “At least, that is what he told that human, and that is what you confirmed albeit obliquely. And if he is indeed in love, he will stay close.”

Thor sincerely hopes Odin is wrong. So does Odin.

xxx

As soon as the door closes behind them, Logan pulls Bruce into a kiss and begins trying to remove his clothes.

The scientist pulls away. “Whoa there, Cowboy. Let me at least go to the bathroom first.”

“Just don’t take long,” Logan instructs as he begins to take off his own clothes.

“Hey, leave me something there to unwrap, Wolvie.”

The Canadian smirks. He sits on the bed and takes off his shoes and socks as Bruce goes into the bathroom. “Hurry up, Sweetheart.”

The toilet flushes. Water from the faucet is turned on then, after a few moments, turned off. Bruce walks out. “I don’t like being rushed.” He leans against the doorframe and gazes at his lover.

After a few moments of silence, the Canadian says, “I hate ta rush ya, Brucey –“

“Then don’t.”

There is a long pause. “All right.” He picks up the remote and turns on the television. Then he lies back on the bed, his hands behind his head.

Bruce runs his eyes over the faded jeans and a-shirt. Logan just looks so cool lying there, like he’s in an ad for cotton or cigarettes or something. He goes over and sits on the bed. Shoes and socks are removed before he lies down next to the mutant. “You were saying something about me riding you?”

“Hmm?” Logan keeps his eyes on the television. “Sorry. Did you say somethin’?”

Bruce unbuttons his shirt and removes it. He knows the Canadian is watching even if the blue eyes appear to be focused on the t.v. The scientist unfastens his own jeans and slides them off. Now only his purple boxer shorts remain. Leaning over, he kisses Logan’s shoulder.

The muscular arm drapes around Bruce’s shoulders.

The scientist kisses the shoulder again then kisses up the strong neck. His hand finds the bottom of the a-shirt and slips beneath it. His lips find Logan’s mouth, and his tongue gently nudges its way inside. Bruce feels his lover’s other arm wrap around him. His own hands work to unfasten Logan’s jeans. He pulls them down, breaking away from the warm mouth to remove them completely. Bruce looks at the man before him and wonders whether the a-shirt should come off or not. He decides it should stay on. Finally, his boxers come off, and he straddles the muscular body.

“Lubricant?” Bruce asks.

Logan reaches out his hand and retrieves the bottle from the top of the nightstand. He hands it to the scientist. “Lubricant.”

The doctor slathers it onto Logan’s growing cock. Then he takes one of the strong hands and lubricates the fingers. He closes the bottle and puts it back on the nightstand. Then he gets on his hands and knees before guiding Logan’s fingers to his ass. “I believe you know what to do from here.”

“You sure about that? I might need a little help,” the Canadian smirks as he looks up into the chocolate eyes.

Bruce keeps his hand on top of Logan’s and pushes the index finger against his opening. “How’s that? Now all you have to do is push in. Think you can handle that, Wolvie.”

“Oh, I think I might, Sweetheart.” He pushes his finger inside and watches as Bruce’s teeth bite the plump lower lip. “How ‘m I doin’?”

“Fine. Just fine.”

Logan continues to tease him as more fingers are added and the anus is stretched. Then Bruce guides the hand away. He leans back and positions himself just above Wolverine’s erect cock, his own arousal very evident as his dick points to his lover. He lowers himself down. He feels the muscular hand wrap around his cock. And as he begins to move his body up and down Logan’s shaft, the mutant is stroking his cock at the same speed.

“Like that, Brucey?”

“Not bad,” Bruce replies. “Not bad at all.” He moans quietly as a thumb glides over his tip. He shudders slightly from the sensation. “That’s even better.”

“How about this?” Logan asks as he shifts his body just a bit.

Bruce’s reaction verifies that he positioned himself perfectly to touch the prostate. A moan followed by an arched back are the only answer the scientist can give. Bruce moves himself faster.

“That’s right. Ride me, Sweetheart.”

His glide up and down Logan’s cock speeds up until it becomes a trot then a full-on gallup complete with heavy breathing and groaning. Bruce is practically bouncing up and down. No, not practically. There is nothing practically about it. He’s bouncing as surely as if he were on a ball. But the hand on his cock doesn’t keep pace, and it soon moves at a quarter of the speed as his body. “Logan,” he moans.

Wolverine begins to see the green tinge around the eyes. That’s when he speeds up his hand and fondles the testicles with his other hand. And as Bruce begins to lose control, his body bouncing up and down, up and down, Logan feels his body start to tense. Soon he’s thrusting up to meet the down-ward motion. “Don’t stop, Sweetheart.”

“Oh, Wolvie,” Bruce moans as his head rolls around on his shoulders.

“Look at me, Brucey. Let me see those eyes.”

Brown eyes tinged with green stare hungrily at the man below him. And seeing Logan there lookup up at him just makes brings him closer to the edge. And then his tip is rubbed again. His mouth opens in a heavy groan. His bouncing continues, the near constant stimulation to his prostate keeping him in pleasure and need. Bruce’s body begins to shake. And then he’s reached his limit, and he ejaculates all over the a-shirt covering that gorgeous body below him. As soon as that happens, Logan growls, thrusting up through his own orgasm.

After a good minute or two, Bruce lifts himself up and lies beside the man who’s been re-introducing him to sex over the past couple of weeks.

“Thank you, horsey.”

Logan laughs. “You’re welcome, jockey.” He takes off the wet a-shirt and wipes his cock with it. He drops it onto the ground. “Hulk okay?”

“He got to feel some of that. So, yeah, he’s fine.”

“Anything special you wanna do tomorrow?”

“No. Not really,” Bruce replies.

“How about we call up Steve and Loki and see if they wanna meet us someplace.”

Bruce looks into the blue eyes within the gruff, handsome face. “You still worried about them?”

“Just thought it might be nice.”

“Why don’t you call them and see if they’re free?”

“You don’t mind?”

“Nope. I can share you for a little while.” Bruce yawns, his body feeling wonderfully relaxed and tired after the exertion. “I’m just gonna close my eyes, maybe take a little nap. But you call them, okay?”

“Whatever you say, Sweetheart. And thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Asgard. Why you gotta stir up trouble?
> 
> The DC Easter Egg is dedicated to Mikkeneko (ff) who wanted a Tim Drake shout-out. And I’d like to thank Steve Rogers who told me his conversation with Frigga had to include mentions of Loki’s children. It made the scene much more confrontational than I originally envisioned, but once again Steve was right.
> 
> Thank you for your continued support. I really appreciate it.


	57. To Decide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve & Loki deal with the aftermath of their parting
> 
> **Pairings: **Steve & Loki, Thor & Sif, Natasha & Clint (explicit), Logan & Bruce  
>  **Explicit Content:** Pegging, Oral Sex****

Loki sits atop Mount McKinley in Alaska and looks out over the world. It is quiet here, quiet and cold with only the strong breeze to talk to. He plays with the tube of blue liquid in his hands, the result of work between Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, and himself. It was work he actually enjoyed, brainstorming with two of the world’s top scientists. But they are not the two things on his mind.

First and foremost is how much he already misses Steve Rogers. There is an ache in Loki’s heart and an emptiness in his stomach he knows will remain until they are reunited. He hates it, which fits with and feeds his second focus, an overwhelming desire to destroy Asgard.

He knows that isn’t feasible. As much as he would like to level his former home to the ground along with Odin and 99.9% of the population, Loki knows he wouldn’t be able to accomplish that particular task to his own satisfaction. But he might be able to pick off whichever warriors are sent to Midgard to find him. The left corner of his mouth rises at the thought.

Steve.

The smile drops. Loki was somehow forgiven for Doom’s death, but that was different. The Captain probably felt as much anger and helplessness as he had felt and no doubt even some guilt for putting him in that situation. Killing Asgardian warriors, however, would not be so easily dismissed. And unlike with Doom, Loki would want to kill the Asgardians himself, to see and feel the life drain out of them as they stand stoic and proud. He would take their pride away, their pride and their sense of self-righteousness. He would watch their eyes dull as the blood streams out of them. And he would send their lifeless bodies back to their King to prove that he was not only still alive but still powerful and defiant.

No. Steve would definitely not approve. And now that he thinks about it, Thor would not approve, either.

Loki cannot help but be grateful to Thor for the warning, although part of him almost wishes his brother had not bothered. Then he would have been justified in killing whomever Odin sent after him. At least, it would have been easier to make it appear that way. Instead he hides, leaves his lover until it is deemed safe. It is the best course of action. He knows this, but it doesn’t make it any easier.

His thoughts return to Steve, and the ache in his heart intensifies. How he longs to hold his lover again, to feel the strong hands on his body, to be hurt and punished by the poster boy for morality. Loki wants to taste his lips, his skin, his seed.

The Trickster needs to do something. He needs to get rid of some of this energy. Perhaps a trip back to Hydra island. The inhabitants did prove so wonderfully gullible. And he cannot help but wonder if he’d be able to talk his way back in again.

But Steve would never forgive him if he put himself back in danger with them.

He should leave Midgard, go somewhere else. Simply walking the roots of Yggdrasil might help. Or he could go to Svartalheim and visit the master smiths. It would be nice to have a staff once again and perhaps a new set of throwing knives. But how would he pay for them?

Steve would probably have him draw a paycheck from S.H.I.E.L.D. Loki chuckles at the thought. As if he’d be able to earn enough from working there for what he desires. At least the agency has a good fashion sense. He really must thank whoever designed Captain America’s uniform. It fits his lover’s body so wonderfully well. And the way he handles that shield…

Vibranium. Surely the dark elves would be interested in vibranium. It would be a fair trade. He could even request that his new staff be made of the hard material.

Loki remembers Steve saying that vibranium could only be found in one area on Midgard, a place ruled by a king. Perhaps he could barter with the ruler of that land. It would certainly keep him occupied until the Asgardian warriors arrive, grow bored, and leave. 

What was the name of it? Oh, yes. Wakanda. But he will have to discover far more about the country and the ruler before he visits. Information has always been Loki’s favorite weapon.

xxx

Thor finds his friends sharpening their weapons in preparation for the trip they are to take in the morning.

“How fared the hunting?” Thor asks in greeting.

Fandral tells him how they stalked the beasts, only came across three of them, and killed none. Overall, it was most disappointing. “But perhaps we will fare better with our new prey.”

“You speak of my brother,” the God of Thunder verifies.

“Well, yes.”

“And what instructions did Odin give you?”

“Only to return him.”

Sif adds, “We are to find him, capture him, and return him home. Nothing more.”

“Exactly as the woman says,” Fandral assures with a beaming smile. After a sharp look from Sif, he quickly corrects, “Warrior. I meant warrior.” He looks at Thor. “Odin said Loki is in love with one of them. Is that true?”

“If it is, you would do well not to provoke him by harming any of them.”

Hogun studies their leader. “That is not our plan. But if we can use his lover to flush him out…”

“I understand. But be prepared to face his wrath if you do. If he believes you’ve harmed his lover not even Odin will be able to protect you, and I will not even try.” Fandral, Sif, and Hogun share a look that is noticed by the God of Thunder. “Do you doubt me?”

“No,” Fandral replies quickly. “It is just that your words feel rather more like a threat than a warning.” He chuckles nervously.

“Threats may be empty. My words are not. Heed them. These people you go to tomorrow are my friends. I expect you to treat them with respect and kindness.”

Fandral gives his best smile. “We are always respectful and kind. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were embarrassed of us. I would completely understand if Volstagg were coming with us.”

“Is it true, Thor?” Sif asks. “Are we no longer good enough for you?”

“We have known each other since we were children. You are all my oldest and truest friends. You are perhaps too good to me, too loyal. I am not embarrassed of you,” he assures them. “How could I be? But I do not agree with what Odin is having you do. I do not agree with the way Loki has been treated.” Thor looks at each of them. “That is why I did not force Loki to return with me when I found him.”

There is deafening silence.

Sif lowers her head in disappointment. Fandral wears a shocked expression, his mouth hanging open. Hogun’s head is tilted as he examines the Prince.

“It was not a false alarm then,” Hogun deduces, “when we were called together before.”

“It was not,” Thor confirms. He knows others are listening. He knows there will be talk. He knows his father, the King, will have no choice but punish him for his…treason. It is better this way, fairer.

Sif catches the hint of doubt in Thor’s eyes. She knows what he’s doing. Her heart wrestles with feelings of pride and disappointment and anger and realization. This is no longer her Thor. He has not been her Thor in some time. She stands and walks to him. Rising to her tip-toes, Sif gently kisses her ex-husband’s cheek. “You are a good man, Thor Odinson. But you are no longer ours. At least, you are no longer just ours.” She smiles softly and strokes his cheek. “But one thing that has not changed is your love for Loki. I have never truly understood it.” Her hand drops. Sif doesn’t know where she’s going with this. It was something she just needed to say.

“Nor have any of us really,” Fandral adds, saving the female warrior from having to go on. “But we’ve always admired your loyalty even when it seems completely ludicrous and misplaced.”

Hogan adds, “We have never trusted him as you do. But then again, none of us know him as well.” He knows better than to point out examples of Loki’s deception.

“Thank you, my friends,” Thor responds. “I know you have a duty, and I respect that. Just take care. Loki will not return easily, and he will strike mercilessly if he feels he or someone he loves has been wronged.”

“What do you suggest?” Sif asks.

Thor turns his blue eyes to each of them. To Hogun he says, “Search for him.” To Fandral he adds, “Make your inquiries.” To Sif he warns, “Do not provoke him.”

“Easier said than done,” the charming blond warrior notes.

“And yet far easier than returning him home will be,” Thor replies.

“I wish you were coming with us,” Sif tells him.

“No, my Warrioress. I would only get in your way, and I would do it on purpose and without guilt or shame.”

xxx

There’s a knock on Natasha’s door. She and Steve look at each other.

“Expecting someone?”

“No,” Tasha responds before leaving the kitchen. She checks her gun as she walks to the door. There’s a bullet in the chamber, and the safety is taken off. “Who is it?”

“You’re favorite bird,” a familiar voice replies.

The spy puts the gun away after looking through the keyhole. She opens the door.

“I brought vodka,” Clint says holding up the bottle.

“What are you doing here?”

“Is that any way to greet a friend?” The archer gives her his best smile.

“Didn’t you have plans?”

“Not so much. Aren’t you gonna invite me in?” He can only endure her stare for so long. “Gee, Tasha, am I disturbing something?”

A voice comes from the interior of the apartment. “Tasha? Is everything okay?”

An evil smile spreads on Clint’s face. “Ooh. Not alone then. Who is he? Someone new? Can I meet him?”

Natasha scowls slightly and steps aside to let him in. “It’s just Clint,” she calls out over her shoulder.

Steve steps out of the kitchen. “Hey, Clint.”

The archer is surprised though quickly realizes he shouldn’t be. “Hey, Steve.”

“Tasha invited me for dinner,” he explains. “I told her I’d be okay by myself, but she insisted.”

“You’re doing me a favor,” Tasha replies. “I’d be eating alone again if you hadn’t come over.”

He looks at Clint. “Are you sure?” Steve feels the strange vibe in the room. He points to the kitchen with his thumb. “I’m just gonna…” He turns and goes back to the marinara they’ve been working on. As he stirs the bright red sauce, he can hear their voices but can’t make out what they’re saying. The Captain is glad he can’t. He knows they are probably talking about him and Loki, and he doesn’t want to hear what Clint is probably saying on that subject. So he thinks about his Kitten, wonders where the god is and if he has eaten. He rubs his left forearm wanting so much to call the Trickster back.

After a while, Tasha joins him and brings the bottle of vodka. She puts it in the freezer, removing a half-empty bottle that’s already cold. “Do you mind if Clint stays for dinner?”

“It’s your place. Totally up to you. There’s plenty to eat,” he adds.

“Sorry. I didn’t know he was coming over.”

“Should I leave?”

“Absolutely not,” she says as she gets some shot glasses from the cabinet. “Do you want some vodka?”

“No. Thanks.” Steve stirs the pasta. “If you two want to be alone…”

“And reward him for not even calling before coming over? I don’t think so.”

Clint walks in. “Something smells good.” Steve tells him that they are having Chicken Parmesan. Tasha hands him a shot of the cold alcohol.

“To Loki’s safe and speedy return,” she toasts holding up her glass.

Steve lifts his water. The three of them clink glasses and drink.

“So,” Clint begins, “what the hell do you see in him anyway?” He ignores the flash of anger in Tasha’s green eyes.

The artist considers his answer. Thankfully, the oven timer goes off before he speaks. The chicken is removed. The pasta is drained. Plates are retrieved and weighed down with food. And it isn’t until after they are settled at the dining table and Clint prompts him again that he finally answers the question. “He’s…” Steve takes a drink of his water to give himself time to think.

He could tell them how Loki lets him be him without any expectations. He could tell them how at first Loki was so strong and willing to be hit but would tremble and break with any gentle caress. He could tell them how Loki risked his freedom to save him and visit him in the hospital. He could tell them about the three kittens Loki tried to rescue as a kid. He could tell them so many things, about tea and bubble baths and cat costumes and art, about hot wax and blue skin and how they just fit. But all he says is, “What I see in him…What I see in him is King Kong.” He takes a bite of the chicken and spaghetti with marinara and chews slowly.

“King Kong?” Clint and Tasha both ask, their words slightly out of synch.

“King Kong,” Steve confirms after he’s swallowed. “The original one, not the remakes, though we haven’t watched the last one yet.” He takes a drink. “Now you tell me, what did you see in Black Widow?”

The archer coughs as he tries not to choke. “Excuse me?”

Tasha looks from one to the other. She isn’t surprised by the question. The resemblance in circumstance has crossed her mind on several locations.

The super soldier smiles. “Come on, Clint. I’ve read both your files. I know you were supposed to kill her. Instead you recruited her. Why?”

“She’d been brainwashed.”

“You didn’t know that at first. So why?”

It’s a fair question, and Clint hates that it is a valid comparison. He tries to make light of it. “Well, she was hot. Who wouldn’t want a piece of that? The fact that she could probably kick my ass just made it more interesting.”

“So you had a physical attraction,” Steve summarizes. “Why not just kill her after sleeping with her?” His blue eyes turn to Tasha. “Sorry.”

The sincerity in the short apology is unmistakable, and Natasha wonders if that’s one of the reasons Loki fell in love with him. “No,” she replies. “I’d kinda like to know myself.”

There’s no getting around it. “I saw the dullness in her eyes. She was determined and quick and damned good at her job. But I recognized that lifeless look hidden in the back of her eyes. I used to see it every morning in the mirror when I was working for Tombstone.”

Steve turns to Natasha. “And what made you trust Clint?”

She shrugs. “He was…different. I could tell he understood. And I was ready. I wanted to change.” She chews on her lip. “So are you saying Loki wants to change?”

“No,” he confesses. “Maybe,” he amends. “At first he just wanted an escape. He wanted to be hurt. He wanted to be used.” There’s guilt in his eyes. “And I used him. I hurt him. And he was so grateful and relieved. And he was so beautiful.” He gets a faraway look. “He is beautiful. And he’s still grateful. And when those marks appear on his skin…”

“Marks?” Clint asks.

Steve blushes and looks down.

“Steve is Loki’s master,” Tasha reminds him.

“I’m not his master,” Steve quickly corrects. He doesn’t know nearly enough to ever call himself that. Besides, that word makes it sound like he owns Loki, and he doesn’t.

“Fine.” The spy turns to Clint. “Steve dominates Loki, remember?”

“You leave marks?”

Steve speaks slowly, the words not quite wanting to escape his lips. “It’s hard not to.” He imagines how Loki might react, proud of the fact, daring Clint to say or do anything. The thought makes him smile a little. “Sometimes it’s about pain. Sometimes it’s about art. Either way, it’s always beautiful.” He forces himself to look Clint in the eye then cuts a piece of chicken and eats.

“Gee, Cap. I didn’t know you were so kinky. Here I thought you were just exaggerating when you talked about tying Loki up.”

Natasha eyes Clint. “You ever been tied up, Hawk?”

“Once or twice. Didn’t particularly care for it.”

“Too bad,” she says and deliberately wraps her lips over her fork. She pulls the utensil slowly out of her mouth. The spy smiles at Clint’s reaction.

The sound of a vibrating phone can be heard. Steve pulls out his smartphone. His brow creases. “It’s Logan. Do you mind?”

“Not at all,” Tasha replies.

He leaves the table as he answers the phone. “Hey. Is everything okay?...I’m fine. I’m at Natasha’s having dinner…That’s not necessary.” He rubs his forehead. “I’ll be fine. I was gonna call John or Sue, see if they wanna get together…If not I’ll probably just draw…Then I’ll deal with them…I appreciate the sentiment, but I think I can handle it…Yes, I’m sure. Please, go to Niagra Falls. Have fun. We’ll join you next time, assuming there is a next time…Okay. Yeah. Same here…Okay, I will. Bye.”

Steve returns and sits. “Sorry about that.”

“So Logan knows what’s going on?” Natasha asks.

“Yeah. He called earlier.”

“He’s going to Niagra Falls?” Clint asks. He finds it odd.

“Does Tony know?” Natasha asks partly to change the subject. Clint doesn’t know that Bruce is with Logan, and she sure as hell isn’t going to out the scientist. The last thing she needs is Hulk angry at her.

“He’s the one that sent Frigga over. She arrived and left from the top of Stark Tower.”

“So how are we handling the Asgardians?” Her green eyes look to the Captain.

“We treat them with respect. We answer their questions. We answer them truthfully as long as it’s pertinent. We wait till they get frustrated and leave. None of us know where Loki is. So cooperating with their investigation won’t hurt him.”

“You sure?”

“I’m sure.”

“If they find out about the two of you.”

“I said _pertinent_ information, Agent Romanoff.”

xxx

“You are making this very difficult, Thor,” Odin laments. “I was willing to let your actions slide considering Loki is your brother. But since you’ve been telling whomever will listen about your decision to put him above your father and your kingdom, I have no choice but to punish you.”

“Good,” Thor says. “It is only right that I be punished for my actions.”

Odin scowls. “Fine. If this is what you want, then this is what you shall receive. After Hogan, Fandral, and Sif have left for Midgard, I will announce your crimes and your punishment.”

The Prince of Asgard bows and leaves the room.

Odin’s face drops. “I don’t know whether to be angry or proud.”

“Both, I think,” Frigga says. “But I am more proud. He is not nearly as rash and impetuous as he used to be.”

“Yes,” the King agrees. “But I would feel better if I knew his words were accidental, said without thought to consequence.”

“He did not do this to spite you, Odin. He did this to help Loki.”

“It does not make this any easier.”

“What will you do to him?”

Odin takes his wife’s hand. “That, my dear, is the conundrum of the day.”

xxx

Natasha invites Steve to stay the night as Clint gives her a sour look. The artist refuses, saying he’ll feel closer to Loki at home. But he thanks her for the offer and for dinner. She kisses his cheek, a gesture that surprises the archer with its gentleness.

Clint has never seen her that open with anyone other than him. It makes him a little jealous. And when Steve finally leaves, it comes through. “Wishing you were Loki?”

Her brow furrows. “Why would I…?” She understands. “Steve’s a friend. And you have no right to be jealous.”

“You just seem awfully chummy with him.”

“I’m chummy with both of them. I didn’t say anything, because I knew you’d be upset. I know what Loki did to you was beyond horrible. And selfishly I didn’t want to have to choose between you.”

“And if I made you?”

She walks up to him and gives him a passionate kiss, her lips working against his, her tongue tasting his mouth. When Tasha finally pulls away, she huskily tells him, “I’d choose you.”

“Even if they let you watch them fuck?”

It makes her pause for half a moment as the image of Steve taking Loki on the roof of Stark Tower erupts in her mind. She can feel her body respond to the mental stimulation. She licks her lips just before attacking his mouth with increased desire. She chooses to ignore the implication that she would ever choose watching them over everything she and Clint have gone through together. He’s probably just feeling vulnerable, lashing out. Fine. She’ll be the adult…again. And this adult now has a need.

Clint lets her break away reluctantly. “That invitation to stay, was that for me, too?”

“What do you think?” She kisses his neck.

“I was hoping you’d say that.” He lifts her chin and kisses her, his tongue delving into her warm mouth.

Tasha presses against him, ensuring he can feel the pressure of her breasts through their clothes. They begin to move towards the bedroom, their mouths still connected, their hands tugging at hems and zippers. Clint’s shirt comes off first. It is dropped unceremoniously to the floor. Tasha’s hands run over the muscles of his abdomen. His are busy tugging up at her blouse. Toned arms rise, and the shirt is removed revealing a white demi-cup bra.

They struggle with their shoes, blindly trying to kick them off their feet. Tasha manages to get hers off. Clint struggles and finally bends down to yank them away. Socks are next as legs lift up to make reaching them easier.

“I want you,” the spy tells him, her green eyes dilated with lust as her hands unfasten his belt. The cocky smile tells her that he feels the same. Tasha makes herself stop. She takes a few steps back. Slowly, her fingers unbutton then unzip her black trousers. Slowly, they are pushed down. She steps out of them and stands in her white bra and black and white patterned panties. The fingertips of her left hand lightly run over her chest and the tops of her breasts. Her other hand strokes her thigh. “Feeling adventurous?”

Clint feels his cock harden. “What did ya have in mind?”

Tasha reaches back and unfastens her bra. “I know you like it when I stick my fingers up your ass.” The straps slip off her shoulders. The nipples of her breasts are hard. She strokes them lightly, relishing their sensitivity. Then Tasha walks slowly back to Clint.

“Yeah.” His brow furrows. Part of him is apprehensive. But his dick doesn’t care. Right now, it would agree to just about anything as long as Tasha were involved.

The spy turns and goes to the nightstand. She takes out a condom, a bottle of lubricant, a harness, and her dildo. She turns and shows him her toy. “How about a little something bigger?”

“You’ve gotta be kidding.”

She sets it down and walks towards him, shoulders back to make sure her breasts are on their best display. As soon as his trousers are in reach, she unfastens them completely and pushes them down. She touches his cock over the grey boxer briefs, smiling when his chest expands from a quick intake of breath. “I’m not kidding,” she assures him as she squeezes his testicles slightly. Her hand moves away as she says, “Unless you don’t want to. I can always use it on myself when you leave.”

“You bitch,” he breathes with a smile.

“You know that’s how you like me.”

He cups her breasts in his hands and runs his thumbs over the nipples. “This is all my fault isn’t it?” he states rather than asks.

“You had to mention me watching them fuck. So yes, it is.” Her hand dips under his waistband and plays with the hair she finds there. “I want to fuck you the way Steve fucks Loki.”

“You gonna tie me up?” Clint asks apprehensively.

“Nope.”

“Good.” He continues to massage her breasts as he considers what she wants. His brain is unsure, but his cock’s need is louder. “Well, shit. Where do you want me?”

Tasha lets her fingers run along his shaft. Her hand comes back up. “Against the wall, Hawk.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He walks to the far wall. He closes the blinds. Moving to the left of the window, he leans his back against the wall. His hazel eyes watch the topless spy.

Natasha returns to her nightstand. Once she’s there, she turns to face him. Her panties are slipped off, revealing the well-manicured triangle of hair. She slips on the harness, the straps framing her ass in a way that makes Clint harder. Tasha takes the dildo in her hand and puts the condom on it. This is hers, and she doesn’t want to have to disinfect it after it goes up his ass. It’s so much easier to throw a dirty condom away instead. She attaches the sheathed cock to the harness and looks down at it.

For some reason, she thought it would make her feel more powerful. It doesn’t.

“Stroke it,” Clint calls from across the room.

Her hand wraps around it, and she glides the palm up and down the surface.

The archer isn’t sure how he feels about the sight. On the one hand, it’s foreign and odd. On the other, it’s sensual and intimate. It isn’t until she puts lube in her hand and begins to slather it on the dildo that he makes the connection that it’s for him. He trembles a little at the thought.

Tasha walks to him, the cock in her hand. She may not feel more powerful, but she sure as hell looks it.

“Turn around,” she commands.

He does and leans his palms against the wall. His underwear is pulled down, releasing his engorged dick that immediately points forward. He can feel Tasha move closer, almost touching him. He sees her left hand come into view and wrap around his cock. She moves it down to his base then down over his testicles. He grunts at the sensation.

Tasha bites her lip as she continues to fondle his balls. She watches his back expand and contract as he breathes. Her right hand moves to Clint’s ass, and she pushes a finger inside of him.

The brow furrows as he’s breached. He tries to relax into the sensation. They’ve done this part before…kind of. Usually he’s inside her when she begins fingering him. But it’s basically the same thing. That’s what Clint is telling himself. He feels her moving in and out.

She kisses his shoulder. Her lips remain on his skin as she adds a second finger. “How does that feel?”

“Still tryin’ to get used to it.” He’s sweating, trying so hard to relax. The archer can feel his heart rate increasing. And then she finds it, that bundle of nerves that is the reason he lets her finger him. Clint’s body jerks from the jolt of pleasure.

She pulls her hand back, separates her fingers to stretch him a bit. Tasha lets go of his testicles and slides her hand back to his hip. Her fingers leave his ass and grab the dildo. “Bend over a bit more.” The hand on Clint’s hip moves again and separates his cheeks to let her line up the fake cock with his anus. She takes a breath then pushes in slowly.

Clint groans at the large intrusion. His head dips down, and he forces himself not to move away from it.

“That’s it, Hawk. Take it in. Take it all in.” Only she doesn’t put all of it in him. She stops halfway and pulls out a bit. Then she rocks her hips forward and penetrates him even more.

“Shit.” He breathes, his hands making fists against the wall. “Is this how it feels for you?”

“When you take me in the ass, yeah, probably. Of course, I don’t have a prostate to make it better.” She rocks back, takes ahold of his hips, and thrusts forward. The dildo rubs against her labia, causing a tantalizing sensation. “Now you know why I tend to prefer it in front.” She pulls back and thrusts forward again harder. “Better?”

“Shit.” But it is better. He doesn’t know if he’s getting used to it or what, but it is better. He feels her shift as she begins a steady rhythm. “Fuck.” His penis is aching for attention. Clint is unsure if he can let go of the wall to take care of it. He leans forward and rests his forehead against the yellow in front of him. His right hand slowly moves, drops, reaches between his legs.

Tasha is really starting to enjoy this. Now she feels more powerful. Now as she watches the dildo attached to her penetrate him, she feels like she’s truly claiming him. And with each thrust, the toy rubs her genitals, teasing her, making her want more.

She barely notices when he begins touching himself, gliding his hand up and down his shaft. It isn’t until he cries out, when she knows she’s found his prostate, that she sees his right hand working himself in time to her thrusts. The sight makes her even wetter. The wetness, the arousal makes the Russian thrust faster, harder.

“Tasha,” Clint moans as his hand speeds up and his hips move to meet her. “Damn. Oh, shit.” He’s never done this before. Out of all of the women he’s slept with, only Natasha has ever asked for this. And had it been any of the others, he probably would have said no. Well, there were two or three he might have said yes to. But that doesn’t matter right now. Right now all that matters is the thing inside him, the hands on his hips, the way Tasha is making him feel and want. He can hear her breathing, almost moaning each time she drives into him.

They are both sweating now. The Russian loves seeing his back and body move every time she pumps in and out of him. It only adds to the sensation between her legs.

Clint can’t take anymore. He closes his eyes and grunts as his seed erupts out of him in white ropes. He continues to stroke himself as it comes until his orgasm passes and he half collapses onto the wall.

Tasha pulls out of him. Her body is still sensitive with arousal. Watching Clint come was good, but she needs more. The Russian quickly takes off the harness she’s wearing. But before she can do anything else, the archer grabs her and pushes her onto the bed. Her legs are forced apart, and his tongue flits over her wetness. She gasps in surprise and pleasure.

The spy can count on one hand the number of times they’ve gone down on each other. It’s just not something they do. Tasha believes it’s because they like to look at each other or at least be at eye level. The truth of the matter is that it’s hard to tell which is the power position, and she prefers to share power with him and not give it up completely. Right now, though, she doesn’t care, not while his lips and tongue are being put to such good use. Her fingers dive into his hair and grab. She finds herself thrusting up for more.

The archer sucks and licks and runs his tongue in and around her. He’s had some practice with this on at least one particularly demanding and vocal woman. If nothing else, she made him pretty good at it. Tasha tastes different though. Better. Maybe it’s because they don’t really do this. If she doesn’t finish with or before him, he’ll usually use his fingers to get her there. But tonight is different.

Her left leg bends and moves out farther, opening herself up more for him. “Clint,” she squeaks out.

Clint thinks she says ‘Clit’ and focuses his attention there. Her body freezes, tenses, then she’s trembling. The trembling becomes shudders that turn into spasms, and he feels her body pulsing. He moves away when the hand on his head relaxes. The archer moves up her body and claims her mouth.

Tasha welcomes the kiss, fights his tongue with her own.

They break apart, and Clint lies down on his side beside her. His ass feels sore, but the memory of what just happened is enough to make it feel good. He kisses her shoulder. “Well, Agent Romanoff? Was it everything you hoped?”

She turns her green eyes to him and smiles.

xxx

Steve wakes with a jolt and a gasp. His heart is racing, and his body is still shivering from the ice dream. He reaches for Loki in the darkness but finds the bed empty. He knows if Loki were here his Kitten would be getting up to make him warm milk. He could do that himself, but he doesn’t have the heart or the energy to do it. Instead, Steve grabs Loki’s pillow and holds it against his chest. He smells it and misses his Kitten.

He feels alone, as alone as when he first realized he was no longer in his own time.

The artist resists the urge to send a message to Loki. He already sent one earlier. It was a two-line note. ‘Good-night, Kitten. I love you.’ He won’t send another. Loki will know something is wrong if he does. Instead he closes his eyes and tries to go back to sleep.

It doesn’t work.

Steve lies in the darkness and thinks of Loki and his dream. He doesn’t even remember the dream now, only that there was ice and Peggy and Loki. And all he wants to do right now is hug his Kitten. Instead, he squeezes the pillow and his eyes tighter.

Eventually and without quite knowing when, Steve eventually falls asleep. He realizes this only when he wakes up around 5 in the morning. The super soldier decides to go for a run, hoping it will help clear his mind. It does the next best thing. It tires his body just enough to not feel the need to destroy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there will be several chapters with Steve & Loki separated. That’s going to be difficult for me. Don’t be surprised if there is a chapter or two with one of them masturbating (perhaps with a fantasy or memory of the other). Otherwise, we’ll be sticking with Logan & Bruce, Clint & Natasha, maybe Tony & Pepper, and perhaps a few surprises.
> 
> So skydancer2000 (ff) had asked if Loki had time to get the antidote. If you didn’t catch it, it was the blue liquid he was playing with. And thank you for the suggestion to have Thor warn his friends about hurting Loki or any of the Midgardians.
> 
> Thank you to Smile-Evily (ff) for suggesting that Thor would want to be punished as a sign of solidarity with Loki since Odin obviously had no plans to punish him. Thor is maturing nicely, becoming a true hero. (Oh, please let me know if Sif is getting any better. I’m trying to add more layers to her. Really. I promise.)
> 
> And this chapter’s sexy time was suggested by Sat-Isis (ff) who wanted to read about Natasha pegging Clint. Natasha thanks you. Clint does, too, but in a whisper from the shadows.
> 
> No DC easter eggs this chapter. But there will be more soon. And thank you all for reading. Next chapter: Asgardians on Midgard!


	58. To Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandral, Hogun, and Sif arrive on Midgard. Odin gives Thor his sentence for not turning in Loki.
> 
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Logan & Bruce, Pepper & Tony (Explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Bondage, Vaginal Sex

A showered Steve Rogers is pouring cereal into a bowl. He’s meeting his nephew John Storm later for lunch and to hang out. (John said something about playing video games.) Steve is grateful that he’ll have both a distraction and some time to get to know his recently discovered relation today.

But for now he’s going to have some cereal. Steve stands at the counter wearing a white t-shirt and red pajama bottoms. There are two boxes in front of him. He puts the corn flakes into the bowl first and remembers the first time Loki saw this little ritual. The god had asked why the breakfast came in two parts. Steve had to explain that most people just eat one kind of cereal at a time but that he likes to mix the two. The corn flakes are too plain. The one with the dried fruit and nuts and stuff is too sweet. So he combines the two for a perfect mixture. Loki just looked at him before tasting each of them dry. Then he did the same with them combined.

“Will you make me one?” Loki had asked. “The perfect mixture kind,” he clarified.

Steve had, and the god had liked it. And it made the artist happy. But now he feels tears prickling behind his eyes, and he doesn’t really know why. It’s just cereal after all. He closes the box and grabs the second one.

There’s a knock at the door.

Steve puts the box down and goes to answer it, a nervous quiver in the pit of his stomach.

Logan and Bruce are standing in the hall.

“What are you doing here?”

“Nice to see you, too, Cap,” Logan says dryly.

Bruce decides to answer the question. “We were on our way upstate, just passing through, and thought we’d see if you’d like to have breakfast.”

Blue eyes can’t help but be grateful. “Yeah, I would, actually,” the super soldier replies surprising himself a little. “Let me just put on some clothes.”

They go inside the apartment, and Steve grabs some clothes and heads into the bathroom to change. 

Steve emerges wearing blue jeans and a grey Brooklyn Dodgers t-shirt. He puts on some sneakers as Logan asks him if everything is okay. The answer is purposefully vague.

The artist glances at the bowl of corn flakes left on the counter. He puts the cereal back in the box before they leave. It seems wrong to leave it in the bowl without including the second cereal. His throat feels tight when he does this, and again he reminds himself that it’s just a stupid bowl of cereal.

It isn’t until they’ve gotten to the diner and have ordered that Logan presses the blond about why Loki wanted them to talk. It takes a bit more information for Steve to understand. This was before Frigga came with her warning.

“Bad dreams,” Steve answers. “Doesn’t matter now.”

“’Bout what?”

“How was the camping?” Steve asks.

“’Bout what?” Logan presses.

Bruce decides to let the Captain change the subject. He remembers how it felt when he had to leave Betty. It’s easier not to think about it, to distract yourself with other things unrelated to the person you love. So the scientist tells him about the camping and the stars and how he and Hulk are learning to share.

Steve is thankful and listens intently, his mind preoccupied with Bruce and Logan’s lives for now.

xxx

“Agent Coulson.”

“Director Fury. I didn’t expect to see you here. Don’t you have Michael this weekend?”

“I did,” Fury replies as they walk to the elevator. “Janelle and Henry decided at the last minute to take him to Martha’s Vineyard instead. I doubt it took much convincing.” He and Michael aren’t exactly close. Michael is 17, a bit of a punk, and has only stayed out of trouble with the law by not getting caught. The teenager doesn’t want to hang out with his law enforcement dad, especially when there are girls (and no doubt drugs) on the upper class island. The last few times Michael did stay over, his father caught him trying to hack into S.H.I.E.L.D. He almost got through, too.

“Sorry, Sir.”

“Well, given the circumstances, I guess it ended up being a good thing. What’s the situation?”

“Asgardians. Three of them. Same ones that were in New Mexico a few years back.” Once they are in the elevator, he goes on to explain that they are looking for Loki, know that the god was on Earth and that the Avengers rescued him (apparently one of their people saw it), and want to speak with Steve Rogers. Coulson had them placed in a conference room with guards outside the door. “Not that that’s going to do anything.” Still, it’s protocol. They haven’t contacted Rogers yet, and Thor is still on Asgard. “What do you want to do, Sir?”

“I find it interesting that they knew where Loki was but didn’t retrieve him themselves.”

“My guess is they were expecting Thor to return him.”

“Hmm. Wonder how Thor’s paying for that little decision.”

Coulson remains silent.

“Contact Rogers. Have him come in. Let’s continue to sit on the Asgardians. Have Romanoff come in to observe. I want to know how big of a threat these people are and whether Loki’s deal was worth it.”

They exchange a look that says of course Loki’s deal was worth it. Fury never thought he’d find himself willingly backing Loki’s side against Asgard. But he also knows life has a funny way of happening. 

And though Coulson would like nothing more than to see Loki returned to Asgard in chains, he knows that would devastate Captain Rogers. And worse, Captain Rogers would probably do something about it, including starting a personal war. Also, although the agent hates to admit it, the god came through on the Hydra stuff. But whatever happens, Coulson will back Fury’s play.

xxx

Bruce and Logan go to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters with Steve, who carries a Stark backpack with a change of clothes (khakis, a dress shirt and nicer shoes). As they wait for security to issue the Canadian and the scientist visitor badges, the super soldier lets the guards know that John Storm may be coming by later and that he’ll need a badge, too. Security seems less than thrilled.

As they go through the building, Logan gets a whiff of his brother every so often. It’s unsettling but degraded enough to let the Canadian know his brother isn’t here. 

They meet Agent Coulson on the 22nd floor. Phil is surprised to see Bruce and Logan, but it only shows for a moment. Then he’s all business. He takes them to Director Fury. Agent Romanoff is already there when they arrive. Agent Barton is there, too. (Fury didn’t ask any questions when Clint showed up with her.)

“Director,” Captain Rogers greets. He nods at Natasha and Clint.

“Captain. Dr. Banner.” His eye lands on the newcomer. “And you must be Corporal Logan. Or do you prefer Wolverine?”

“Logan is fine,” he replies guardedly. “Just here for Rogers.”

“Uh-huh.” Fury runs his examining gaze over the mutant. It’s too bad he doesn’t have time for this right now. He turns to the super soldier. “The Asgardians are friends of Thor apparently. And they want to talk to you.”

“Where are they?”

Agent Coulson nods to the screen showing the conference room they’ve been placed in. The woman is pacing the floor. The blond bearded man is leaning against the window and gazing outside. (Earlier, he had been examining his reflection in the t.v. screen and complaining about the reflective quality of the dark mirror.) The dark-haired clean-shaven man is sitting quietly. His eyes are closed, and he appears to be either sleeping or meditating.

“Who are they?”

“The woman is Sif,” Coulson informs them. “The one standing is Fandral, and the one sitting is Hogun.”

“The Warriors Three…kind of,” Steve tells them. “There’s one missing. He could be on the loose.”

“Security footage and analysis indicate that only three people arrived,” Coulson informs him.

“May I see?” Bruce asks. He’s read up a bit on Dr. Foster’s research and finds it very interesting. But he’d love to see the anomaly in action.

“Of course,” the Director answers.

“And they asked specifically for me?” Steve asks as Bruce is shown the data.

Agent Coulson confirms it.

Director Fury crosses his arms. “Agent Romanoff indicated that you wanted to try telling them the truth.”

“Up to a certain point, yes.” Steve tries to explain. Since none of them know where Loki is, they can cooperate without endangering the Trickster.

“We’ll still have to explain why we didn’t turn him in,” Clint says.

“Tactical decision,” Director Fury replies. “We had what we felt to be an imminent threat. We used the resources at our disposal. One of those resources happened to be Loki, and we secured that resource to ensure our success. I’d do it again given the same circumstances.”

Steve nods. “Good to know, Sir.” It really is good to know, and he feels better for it.

Black Widow continues to study the people on the screen. “How much do you know about them?” she asks.

Steve sits down and tells them everything he remembers.

xxx

Thor stands before the Asgardian council next to his parents. The King is speaking, telling the men all that they already know. Thor met Loki on Midgard but failed to bring the escaped prisoner home to Asgard.

“Do you deny this, Thor, Prince of Asgard?” the King asks.

“I do not, my King.”

“And would you care to explain your actions to these, the wisest of Asgardians?”

“When I returned to Midgard, I was fully committed to returning my brother to fulfill his punishment. And when I was first alerted to his presence there, I was convinced he was up to his usual mischief. But on examination of the evidence, I learned he only revealed himself to aid a fellow Avenger. This you already know as I reported it back to the King and this very council. I, like no doubt all among you, assumed Loki’s actions were a means to an evil end. And yet we heard nothing more.”

Thor pauses, gathering the words he is to say. “The next time I was alerted to his presence on Midgard, he was standing directly in front of me. I could have taken him then. But he begged me not to.”

This is news to Odin, and he feels an anger begin to rise at the added deception. He feels a hand on his arm. It is Frigga’s. It is her way of calming him. It works only enough to allow him to continue listening.

“My brother had fallen in love, and he wanted nothing more than to live his life in peace. Though you all may think otherwise, I am not a complete fool, and I did not believe him when he claimed this. But I was reminded of two things. First, our neglect. Loki had been free for many days before it was discovered. He could have caused unimaginable damage during that time and even more during the lengthy time we had been searching for him. And that was the second of the two. Loki had not caused damage, had not retaliated against us. I was told we did not deserve Loki. I agreed.”

There are murmurs and shouts and general noises of disagreement. It only quiets when Odin pounds his staff against the floor.

“We do not deserve Loki,” Thor repeats. “As much as we complain about his lies, we have also lied. We have lied to him for almost his entire life. Asgard has treated him unjustly. It is what he has learned. And so I cannot help but wonder how we can be surprised when he treats others unjustly, too.”

More murmurs of dissent.

“I learned much from the people of Midgard. And now Loki is learning from them, too. I took it upon myself to allow my brother the chance to learn and grow and become something greater than what you all see, to become what I always knew he could be.” Thor pauses. “I do not regret my decision. I know in my heart that it was the correct choice, and I would do it again.” He kneels before his father. “I await your judgment, King Odin.”

Odin feels old. He feels tired and far from wise. But he must keep his tall posture. He must keep the façade of certainty. If it is this difficult for him, he cannot imagine how difficult it is for Frigga in this moment.

“Thor, Prince of Asgard, we have heard your words, and now we must pass judgment.” He pauses, feeling the tension in the room. “For your failure at informing your King of Loki’s presence on Midgard, I sentence you to 30 days of silence. For your failure at capturing and returning a criminal of Asgard when you had him in your grasp, I sentence you to 9 and 90 lashes across your back.” He lets the reaction to his decision flow through the hall before continuing.

During that moment, Odin hears his son quietly thank him, words that threaten to bring tears to his eyes. There is a squeeze from the hand on his arm, and he knows Frigga has also heard their son’s words.

“Your voice will be taken only after you have received the lashes, so that your cries of pain may be heard by the citizens of Asgard as a warning.”

“King Odin,” a council member calls out. “It is a sad day indeed when Prince Thor must endure such punishment. I propose it is done quickly so that we may get past this dark period.”

Someone seconds the proposal. King Odin nods.

Thor rises holding his head high. He’s escorted out of the hall as everyone watches, and he believes he finally has some sense of what Loki has endured for most of their lives.

xxx

Sif is losing patience. They have been here for far too long. Surely the Captain should have arrived by now. She tells Fandral of her concern.

He just shoos her off. “I’m sure he’s on his way. Be patient, Sif. If these people are friends of Loki, it would not do to upset them.”

She huffs but says nothing.

The door opens, and a blond man walks in wearing blue trousers and a grey shirt with a blue circle that has ‘Brooklyn’ along the top, ‘Baseball Club’ along the bottom and ‘Dodgers’ in bigger letters across the middle.

Sif stops pacing and faces him. Fandral turns away from the window and also faces the human. Hogun merely opens his eyes.

“Hi. Sorry to keep you waiting,” the Midgardian says as he walks to Hogan. “Today’s my day off, and I wasn’t exactly close by. Didn’t even have time to go home and change. Hope you don’t mind. I’m Captain Steve Rogers. You asked to speak to me?” He holds out his hand to the only seated Asgardian.

Hogun tilts his head and slowly clasps Captain Rogers’ forearm.

“Okay. We usually just shake hands, but this works, too. You are Hogun?”

The dark-haired man with the slightly slanted eyes nods.

Fandral walks up, a broad smile on his lips. “Forgive my companion, Steve. He never says much. I am Fandral, the most charming of the Warriors Three. That, as you have deduced, is Hogan. And that lovely lady with the rather unfortunately scowl is the Lady Sif. No doubt you have heard of us.” He holds out his arm.

“I have, though not a lot,” Steve tells him as he shakes the offered hand.

The gesture seems to confuse Fandral a bit. “Oh, well, that’s interesting.”

“It’s how we say hello here.” Steve turns to Sif who looks at him warily. “Ma’am.” He watches her nod then suggests they sit. Once they are all in chairs, Steve turns to Sif and asks how he can help.

“You can tell us where Loki is,” the female warrior answers bluntly.

As Fandral begins to chuckle slightly to lighten the mood, Steve says, “I can’t actually. I don’t know where he is.”

“He loves you. Do not deny it. He said so himself,” Sif replies.

“And you believe him?” He sees the doubt in her eyes. Steve turns to Fandral. “No doubt you’ve had your share of women in love with you. Did you know where they were at any given moment?”

“Well, no, of course not. That would be impossible.”

“Exactly.” Steve looks at the three of them. “Is there anything else?”

Hogun quietly studies him. Fandral flounders for words. Sif, though hesitating for a moment, asks, “Do you love him?”

“Does it matter?” he asks as he looks into her blue eyes.

“Yes.”

“How?”

“It means you would lie to us.”

“I might lie to you anyway. Or I might tell you the truth anyway. I am, by the way, telling you the truth.” He looks at Hogun. “I don’t know where he is.”

Hogun talks quietly. “But you expect he will contact you.”

“No. I don’t. I’ve learned not to expect anything from him.”

Fandral leans forward. “Thor told us Loki saved your life once.”

“He did. I was very lucky.”

“No doubt you would feel indebted to him for that,” the bearded man says.

“I already repaid that debt. But you already knew that.” Steve leans back in his chair. “Look, I’m sorry I can’t be any more help to you. But I really don’t know where he is.”

“Are you,” Sif asks, “sorry?”

He looks at her and smiles a little. “No. I’m not. He’s a valuable asset to S.H.I.E.L.D. We’re lucky he decided to switch sides and help us.”

“Yes, he is known for switching sides,” Fandral says.

“So are you,” Steve replies, giving the blond warrior a knowing smile that makes the Asgardian fluster a bit.

Sif has a confused look as Hogun quietly takes in the exchange.

“Fandral is loyal to Asgard,” Sif says heatedly. “I trust him with my life. Loki, on the other hand, can’t be trusted with anything.”

Steve just sits there silently disagreeing.

Fandral tries to explain. They’ve known Loki longer. They’ve seen first hand how destructive he can be. They watched him try to destroy Midgard twice.

“And that’s worse than what you’ve done?”

The Asgardians exchange a confused look.

“Let’s break this down,” Steve suggests with a dangerous look coming into his eyes. “The first time Loki tried to ‘destroy Midgard’ as you call it, he had just learned his whole life was a lie. You grand, honorable Asgardians,” he says with a slight sneer, “had lied to him, taught him to hate who he is. And he wasn’t trying to destroy Earth then. Even Thor admits that. So don’t come here telling me how untrustworthy Loki is while you lie to my face.”

Sif’s anger is boiling to the surface. Fandral is growing more and more defensive. Hogun tenses as he continues to listen.

“The second time Loki tried to destroy Earth, it was because of an object that your people left here.” Steve can feel the anger rising inside him. “You left the Tesseract on my planet and never thought once about the consequences of it. People died because of it, good people. It was used to create weapons long before Loki came here with the Destroyer. That blood is on your hands.” He glares at them. “And the blood that was spilled by Loki and the Chitauri when he came here again looking for it? You share responsibility for that, too.”

Rising from her seat, Sif’s hands ball into fists. “You dare accuse us?”

Steve stands, too. “It’s not accusation. It’s truth. I lost friends because of you. I lost my best friend.” He feels the tension in his body as he remembers the image of Bucky falling.

Sif’s fists rise automatically.

His eyes darken. “Lady, you wanna punch me? Go ahead. I don’t normally hit dames, but for you, I’ll make an exception.”

The door opens abruptly, and a tall, dark-skinned man wearing all black strides into the room. “Captain! Stand down now!” He wears an eye patch, like Odin, and is obviously someone in authority.

Steve continues to glare at the warrior.

“I said NOW!”

The Captain blinks and looks at the new arrival as though he appeared out of nowhere.

“Go outside and cool off before I send you to the brig.”

There is a long pause before Captain Rogers leaves the room.

“I apologize for his behavior. As you’ve probably guessed, he’s developed some personal feelings for the man you seek. I’m Director Fury. Please, let’s take a seat and see if we can start again.”

xxx

“Nice work there, Captain,” Agent Romanoff says without a trace of sarcasm as Steve enters the room.

“Seriously?” Johnny Storm asks in confusion. From what he saw, if the Director hadn’t gone in there they’d be at war with Asgard right now. 

Steve shakes his head. “I started to lose my temper at the end there.”

“No, it was good that you did,” Natasha tells him. “Director Fury’s interruption wouldn’t have felt as genuine if you hadn’t.”

“Wait. That was part of the plan?” John asks.

“Ding-ding-ding,” Clint says. “Someone give that man a prize.” He looks at Steve’s doppelganger. “Welcome to the big leagues, Junior. Sometimes we pretend.”

John rolls his eyes just before Steve gives him a comforting pat on the shoulder.

Natasha ignores Clint. “Hogun is the most receptive.”

Logan agrees and suggests S.H.I.E.L.D. try to separate them for a bit. “Give ‘em too many people to talk to. If they’re in a hurry, they’ll wanna do ‘em separately.”

“Think we can control who talks to whom?” Bruce asks the room.

Agent Romanoff and Captain Rogers exchange a look. She notes, “We can always make suggestions…nudge a bit…”

Clint smiles. “You should totally have Sif interrogate you,” he tells Natasha.

She gives him a pointed look then relays Logan’s suggestion to Director Fury.

xxx

Tony wakes up and stretches. He and Pepper are in the large bed of the Presidential Suite at the Hay-Adams hotel in Washington D.C. If he were to sit up, Tony would be able to see the White House, but that would take too much effort. Instead, he reviews the prior evening. 

The White House Correspondents Dinner was okay. Wayne was a douche as usual. As prophesied, he brought a model as his date. Queen seemed to have matured, which was kind of weird. He brought a lawyer who apparently works in the “bad” part of town. The afterparty was better. It wasn’t an actual afterparty, not with guests or anything. It was just Tony and Pepper here in the hotel room going at it like rabbits. And based on his current state of arousal, he’s ready for more.

“Morning, Tony,” Pepper sighs, a smile gracing those lovely lips.

“Good morning, Pepper. How did you sleep?”

“Good. Really good.”

“Good. Um, just so you know, we aren’t alone.”

She sits up, holding the sheets to her bare breasts. “We aren’t?!”

“Nope. There’s definitely someone else here.” He looks around the room, getting her to look around the room, too. “I know he’s here somewhere.” He lifts the sheet and looks down at his body. “There he is! It’s Morning Woody. Hello, Morning Woody. Would you like to come out and play?”

“Tony!” She looks at him with a mixture of annoyance and relief.

“You really shouldn’t scare Pepper like that,” he says to his crotch. “Aw, look, Honey. Morning Woody wants to say hello.” He raises the pitch of his voice as though his penis were speaking. “Hello, Pepper. I love you. Will you play with me?” Tony’s normal voice returns. “See? He’s a friendly little guy. Don’t you want to play with him?”

“I can’t believe you.”

He gives her a mock pleading look. “Morning Woody is awfully lonely, and he really wants someone to play with him.”

“Well maybe he should contact Righty Hand.”

“Actually, I think he’d rather play with Pussy Galore.”

Pepper rolls her eyes, shakes her head, and lies back down. “You are too much.”

“And that’s why you love me.”

“Oh, is that why?” she asks turning to him.

“Pretty sure. Yeah.” He looks at her for a moment. “Come on. Pussy Galore? That is a primo James Bond reference. You gotta at least give me that.”

“Yeah, okay. I’ll give you points for the Goldfinger reference. But you know what my favorite part of that movie was?” Her voice is breathy, seductive.

“No. What.”

“The part where 007 is tied down and can’t move.” She grabs his socks from the floor and uses them to tie his wrists to the bed.

Tony just watches her in amazement. Is this really happening? Morning Woody is getting even more excited at the prospect. The knots aren’t exactly strong, but that’s not the point. Pepper is taking complete control, and he loves it. “Do you expect me to talk?” he quotes when she finishes.

“No, Mr. Stark. I expect you to come.” Pepper pulls the sheet away from his body and straddles him. She isn’t quite ready yet, but seeing him at her mercy is helping. The CEO kisses her lover. It is a long languid kiss. She takes her time, pulling away if he gets too aggressive. “I’m not Thor,” she reminds him.

“No you most definitely are not. If Thor had breasts like yours, I’d totally remember.”

“Mmm. No, Thor was definitely all man.” She remembers the time he tore off the wedding dress and fucked her. That had been pretty amazing. And she now finds herself just about ready to use her tied-up billionaire. Pepper moves her hips and rubs herself against Tony’s stomach. Her tongue continues to explore his mouth.

“I love you,” he breathes when she begins kissing down his neck.

“Of course you do.”

“You know, tying me up was a really good idea. Making sure I don’t just take off in the middle and leave you. And, you know, if I start to talk to much, you could always do something-“

Pepper kisses him to shut him up. But as soon as she pulls away, he continues.

“-about that, too. ‘Cause you know how I tend to just run off at the mouth sometimes. Not all the time, mind you. Just sometimes.”

She finally grabs Tony’s a-shirt from the floor and stuffs it into his mouth.

He tries to say, “Yeah. Okay. That works,” but it doesn’t sound like much of anything.

Pepper moves down his body and licks the underside of his cock. That shuts him up completely. She moves back up and positions herself above him. She lowers herself slowly down, his cock sliding into her as she does. It feels amazing. It always feels amazing. And she just sits there for a long while relishing the sensation.

Tony tries to talk, but it comes out a mumble. So he tries to thrust up, to get her to move. But she just looks down on him with an annoyed expression.

“I decide when we move,” she reminds him. She continues to sit there for longer than she originally intended. If Tony hadn’t of said anything, she would already be moving. It’s his fault that she isn’t. But finally, she feels like he’s waited enough. Pepper begins to undulate her body slowly.

Normally Tony would hold onto her at this point, run his hands up her body and over her breasts, but he can’t now. It’s a bit frustrating, and he finds himself pulling slightly against the socks tied around his wrists. It also makes it kind of hot to just have to watch Pepper move. It isn’t just her hips. Her entire torso is moving back and forth in smooth waves. It’s beautiful.

The light coming in from the windows catches her hair and wraps around her body like a glowing blanket. Her eyes close as she deepens her thrusts, the pleasure she’s beginning to feel evident on her face. Her lips part as she breathes. Tony just watches, barely aware of the way she’s making him feel. But then she shifts and moans, and that causes a moan to rumble out of his throat and around the shirt in his mouth.

Pepper adjusts so that one of her hands is on Tony’s chest and the other is reaching back and holding onto his leg. Most of her weight is forward, and she begins to ride him, driving herself harder up and down his cock. Then she shifts her weight back for a couple of thrusts before returning forward.

Tony tries to talk. He tries to tell her how beautiful she is, how much he loves her, how good she feels around him. It ends up just sounding like one of the adult voices in the Charlie Brown cartoons. Not exactly sexy. Luckily, Pepper doesn’t seem to hear him, and eventually he stops trying. Oh but how he wants to touch her, to help her. But she’s lost in her own world. It’s like she doesn’t even need him…and that’s hot, too, to see her enjoying herself like that and using him to do it.

Blue eyes open and look down on the billionaire and former playboy. She smiles at him then licks and bites her lips. She sees the hunger in his eyes, and it drives her own need. Pepper speeds up a bit and feels that wonderful tingly sensitivity beginning to rise. A moan escapes her mouth then another and another. She can feel herself speeding up with need but forces herself to slow down. The effort makes her head flop back.

If Tony could touch her with his eyes, she’d feel him all over her neck and chest. She’d feel him tweaking her nipples and licking up her throat. But he can’t. He can only watch and struggle against the socks.

Pepper leans forward and places both her hands on his chest, the arc reactor between them. She’s speeding up again as she gets closer and closer to orgasm. Her body is starting to tremble, and she moans with each breath. “Tony. Oh, God, Tony.” Her muscles begin to tense as her body cries for more.

Tony tries to thrust up, to help her then quickly realizes she doesn’t need any help. The dirty look she gives him may also have something to do with it. Instead he decides to just look at her as she continues to come undone, the long hair flying about as she moves, the gradually increasing sounds as her mouth opens more and more. He hopes he can hold on long enough for her to come, but it’s getting difficult to keep himself from finishing.

She wants more of him inside her. She needs to feel him there, just there. “Oh!” That will do. That will do nicely. It feels good. Not amazing. Not like it did last night or those times when Thor joined them, but it’s good enough. And she realizes it’s good enough for Tony, too, as he moans and arches his back. He’s filling her, and she is so glad she’s on the pill.

They stay like that for a good two minutes, Pepper sitting on top of him as both catch their breath. Then she unties him and takes off his gag.

Tony works his jaw, rubs it to relieve some of the pain.

“I should gag you more often,” she observes.

“Hey, if that’s what you need to do.”

“So, are we alone now? Has Morning Woody gone away?”

Tony looks down at his flaccid cock. “Yep. Morning Woody has ridden into the sunrise.”

“Thank God.”

“Yeah, you were thanking God a lot.”

“Once,” she said. “I’m pretty sure I only said God once.”

The phone rings. Tony sighs and reaches for it unhurriedly. He looks at the caller’s name and furrows his brow in confusion.

“Bruce, you have one hell of a sense of timing. If you had called five minutes earlier, I would have been too tied up to answer.” He smirks at Pepper who rolls her eyes and gets out of bed. He watches her walk to the bathroom until Bruce begins to explain why he called.

When the call is done, Tony walks to the bathroom and stands outside the shower.

“Tony?” Pepper knows something is not wrong exactly but off when she sees his face through the glass.

“Asgardians have come looking for Loki.”

“Is he okay?” she asks as she quickly rinses and turns off the water. He hands her a towel as she steps out.

“Yeah. They were warned about it yesterday. Loki already took off. But they want to talk to a bunch of us. They’re being taken to the Helicarrier somewhere in the Atlantic. S.H.I.E.L.D. is flying everyone they want to talk to there.”

“Does that include me?”

“No. Not yet. Not ever if I can help it.”

Pepper sighs. “Steve?”

Tony shrugs. “Guess I’ll find out.”

“When?”

He doesn’t answer. He doesn’t have to. Tony just kisses her cheek and steps into the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of speechifying in this chapter. Thor and Steve had a lot to get off their chests, and the Asgardians needed a dose of reality. Hopefully some of it gets through. I’m sure Sif still feels a bit one-dimensional. At least it was on purpose this time. And I couldn’t resist that little stand off between her & Steve. For those wondering where Loki is, he is studying up on Wakanda, keeping his mind occupied and trying not to think of Steve. He has no clue what’s going on.
> 
> We got a tiny bit of Fury’s family situation. I’d like to thank FireChildSlytherin5 (ff) for helping with that.
> 
> And Odin’s punishment for Thor owes a debt to Smile-Evily (ff). A voiceless Thor will be an interesting challenge.
> 
> Thank you all for your continued support. I love every one of you.


	59. To Burst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki heads to Wakanda. Thor faces his punishment. Everyone else goes to the Helicarrier.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Logan & Bruce, Tony & Pepper, Pepper & Jane, Darcy & Victor, Thor & Sif, Thor & Kelda (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex

Loki is eating dinner at an internet café in Nairobi, Kenya, after spending most of the day at various libraries. He’s been looking up Wakanda and Vibranium in preparation of going to the African equatorial nation. At least he was. He had intended to search for King T’Challa next, but his fingers somehow typed Steve Rogers instead. And now he is staring at pictures of his elskede and relishing the ache in his chest. Steve looks so serious in all of the pictures, though. It makes Loki yearn to see the shy, brilliant smile one more time.

He continues to scroll through the photos, examining each one, noting how much the nostrils are flared and the brow is furrowed, looking for the moles on the cheek and neck that the camera doesn’t always capture. He knows they are there, though they may be hidden or obscured. He has intimate knowledge of them.

“Captain America,” someone says behind him. The voice is feminine and has the lilt of a native Kenyan.

“Yes.”

“He is very handsome.”

Loki smiles. “Yes, he is.”

“Yes, but I prefer Hulk,” the teenager informs him and walks away.

The god chuckles to himself and continues to scroll.

A picture catches his eye. It is Steve Rogers’ army photo from before the super soldier serum. He’s seen it before, but that was long ago, long before they started sleeping together. The face is the same just a little sallower. The eyes are still open and caring. The moles are still there. The lips are still full and begging to be kissed. And there is an innocence about him that the war must have taken away.

Loki remembers that last morning with his love. He is glad he relented and agreed to become the Frost Giant whenever Steve needs him to be. But he’s worried. He’s worried the super soldier is still having bad dreams, waking up alone. Who will make him warm milk? Who will rub his back and make sure he is warm? 

The god has a sudden, overwhelming urge to return to his Darling. Asgardians be damned. He needs to hold his lover again.

There’s a familiar burning sensation on his left forearm. He looks down and sees Steve’s message. ‘They’re here. Fandral, Hogun, and Sif.’

Well, there goes that idea then. Damned Asgardians. At least he knows that they have arrived, though he finds it odd that Volstagg is not with them. Still, he is that much closer to being reunited with Steve. That is good. That will sustain him for a little while longer.

But for now it is time to change tactics. He is at the point where he will learn more through observation. And so Loki resolves to go to Wakanda. He leaves the café. Turning into a raven, he flies to the land of Vibranium to watch and wait and determine his best course of action.

xxx

Johnny calls his sister from the Quinjet. He’s riding in the one with Steve, Logan, Bruce, and Director Fury. The Asgardians are in the other one that is being piloted by Clint and Natasha. Agent Coulson is with them. Dr. Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, and Dr. Erik Selvig are being flown in from New Mexico.

After a brief explanation of the morning’s events, Johnny starts trying to convince Sue that she doesn’t need to come. He looks at his uncle apologetically and hands him the phone.

“Sorry. She wants to talk to you.”

Steve takes the device and puts it to his ear. He gets an earful of concern and chastisement first for not telling her about Loki leaving and second for only now being told about these Asgardians.

“Sue, I’m sorry. I’m not exactly used to having relatives anymore. And I did tell John about it.” Oh, that was the wrong thing to say. “You’re right. I should have called you, too. I-“ He sighs as everyone except Logan looks at him. “I appreciate the sentiment, but I’m not sure where the Helicarrier is exactly.” He looks at Director Fury. “Maybe. Hold on.” He drops the phone away from his ear. “She wants to know where the Helicarrier is.”

Director Fury holds out his hand. The phone is placed in it. He lifts it to his ear. “Ms. Storm. How exactly do you plan on helping?” He listens passively, makes a few sounds of acknowledgement. “I see. And is there anything I can say that would dissuade you from making the trip?...That’s what I was afraid of. Well, in order for me to allow you onto the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, I’m afraid you must be an employee of S.H.I.E.L.D…Oh, well your brother is here on a trial basis. We’re making him part of a special team going after Hydra. Actually, it was Captain Rogers’ idea.”

John looks at his uncle with unbridled excitement and even some gratitude. He mouths ‘awesome’ and gives a thumbs up.

“Well,” Director Fury continues, “you would have to agree to consult for S.H.I.E.L.D. whenever we call upon you…Good.” He gives the coordinates for the Helicarrier and hands the phone back to Johnny, a barely discernable smile on his lips.

“Hey, Sue. It’s awesome, right?” As she begins to tell him how upset this is going to make Reed, he cuts in. “Yeah. Okay. Love you, too. Bye.” He hangs up. “Sisters,” he says with a shrug.

“Bub, I wouldn’t wanna be you when she gets here.” Logan turns and looks at Fury. “By the way, I don’t work for you.”

“Not yet,” the Director replies. “For now, Corporal Logan, you’re just here as a consultant.”

Bruce scowls. “I have a bad feeling about this.”

“About what?” Steve asks, his brow furrowing in concern.

“Not sure. Just…” He sighs in frustration. Maybe he’s overreacting, afraid because of what happened the first and only time he was on a Helicarrier.

Logan gives him a smirk. “It’ll be fine. Nothin’ to worry about.”

“Yeah. Famous last words,” Bruce replies.

“Tell ya what,” Logan says. “If somethin’ bad happens, dinner ‘s on me.”

“Dinner? That’s it?”

“All right. Let’s raise the stakes. If things go south, we do whatever you want for one night.”

The scientist considers it. “Whatever I want? Board games? Star Trek?”

Logan nods and chuckles slightly. “’Course if I win…”

Bruce holds out his hand, and they shake.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, Bruce,” Steve begins. “But I hope you lose.”

xxx

Natasha is quietly observing the Asgardians riding in the Quinjet.

They had never seen a plane before, were actually spooked by it. It was kind of funny actually. Clint managed to keep himself from laughing at them, but she could see the glee in his hazel eyes and the soft smirk on his lips as Phil tried to explain how it worked. After a while, Natasha finally turned around and said, “Magic. Magic holds it up and makes it go. Now sit down and strap in.”

They have settled now but still reach for their weapons whenever there’s a jolt of turbulence.

“Sorry,” Clint calls back the next time it happens. If Natasha didn’t know better, she’d think he was doing it on purpose.

“You put a lot of trust in your magic,” Fandral observes. He’s feeling a bit queasy and hopes the ride ends soon.

“We call it science, actually,” Coulson says. “And it’s not so much trust as proven scientific principles.”

“It is not the warrior’s way,” Sif mutters.

“It is for us,” Coulson tells her. “If not for science, we’d still be using swords and shields.” As soon as the words come out of his mouth, he notices their weapons. “Not that there’s anything wrong with that. It’s just that it isn’t very practical. Guns and missiles allow us to eliminate targets from long distances with fewer casualties. Also sailing ships are too slow and too dependent on the weather. Airplanes like this allow us to transport people and equipment quickly and easily.”

“How?” Hogun asks.

“Oh, well,” Coulson thinks. “Um, something about the shape of the wing causing lift when air flows over it. Physics.” He pauses before explaining, “We learned it by watching birds.”

“You learn from animals?” Fandral asks in surprise.

“Yes. You can learn a lot from animals.”

Sif looks at the Midgardian. “You are the one Loki stabbed.”

Phil suddenly feels rather uncomfortable. “Yeah. Got the scars to prove it, too.”

“No doubt you would be happy to see him recaptured.”

“That’s not…I don’t…” Agent Coulson is stammering. His eyes search out Natasha and Clint, but both are staring out the windshield of the plane. “Loki is actually part of an important mission. Was part,” he corrects.

“Oh?” Fandral notices the implication. “So you are in regular contact with him?”

Phil’s eyes go big. “Regular? No. He comes by, gives his opinion. But he was the one who got us the information in the first place.”

“And you trust it?” Sif asks.

Agent Coulson explains that they have been able to validate some of it through other undercover agents within Hydra. Because of that, S.H.I.E.L.D. believes they can trust it. He answers more of the Asgardians’ questions, confirming that Loki did help Captain America and, more importantly, that Steve Rogers does not know where Loki is. None of them do.

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because that would have been much too easy for you. And if there’s one thing I’ve learned, it’s that Loki and Captain Rogers never make things easy.”

xxx

Loki perches on a tree branch and watches as King T’Challa is entertained by his subjects. The ruler is sitting in a chair between the palace and a large bonfire. The drummers are sitting all around the mass of flames. The dancers move all around it. The flickering light highlights the movements of their bodies. Most everyone chants including the King.

If Tony were to see this, he would no doubt dismiss these people as primitive. Loki knows better now. He sits and watches and feels the drumbeat in this chest. He thinks Steve would like this, would like the simplicity and the passion of it. If his beak could produce a smile it would at the thought of just how much his golden lover would stick out among this crowd.

And the drumbeat sounds like his heart.

And the chanting gives voice to his soul.

And the dancing makes him think of his lover’s body.

It ends suddenly, and the god is thankful. A new beat is taken up. New dancers appear. It is a dance about a hunt.

Loki watches for as long as he can stand it. Then he flies off in search of a nest in which to sleep.

xxx

Thor is facing the smooth stone wall. His arms are spread away from his body, held up with chains that bind his wrists to metal rings that are protrude from the stone.

He is ready.

The first ten lashes are easy. He barely feels them.

Lashes ten to 25 begin to hurt. Thor finds his muscles tensing before every hit, and he has a hard time believing his brother could find this erotic.

Lashes 26 to 55 hurt a whole lot. His back stings. There is water in his eyes from the pain, but it is endurable. And more importantly, no sound has yet left his lips.

Lashes 56 to 92 are unbearable. Thor tries to clear his mind, to remember his training. Tears from the pain begin to fall. And though he strains against the chains, he continues to hold his head up and keep his back straight.

Lashes 93 to 99 are barely felt. The God of Thunder has transcended the pain. He can still feel it, but it seems far away. Thoughts of Loki and his father fill his mind. He hopes Loki heeded the warning. He hopes it will all end well.

Thor suddenly discovers that his hands are free. He’s turned around, his eyes red with pain and tears. His back feels wet, and he is unsure if it is from sweat or blood.

Odin’s heart breaks to see his son this way, but it had to be done. “The 9 and 90 lashes have been delivered. And now you must begin your 30 days of silence.”

“How?” Thor asks, his voice dry and cracking. “How will you silence me?”

“With magic. I will take your voice using the magic of the ancient ones.”

“No,” the son tells him. “Sew my lips shut as you did my brother.”

Everyone in the room is shocked. “No, my son. You do not know what you ask. Let me simply take your voice away.”

Thor is growing impatient. His voice rises. “You had no qualms doing it to Loki.”

Odin looks tired. “Are you sure?” After a nod from Thor, the King asks for a needle and thread. Once they are brought to him, he gets to work.

xxx

Logan doesn’t notice the familiar scent until he is inside the Halicarrier. “Victor,” he growls.

Director Fury has left them to see to the arrival of the Asgardians and the contingent from New Mexico and whomever Sue Storm brings. Logan, Steve, Bruce, and John are being escorted to the mess hall for a late lunch.

Steve turns to one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. “Is Victor Creed on board?”

“Yes, Sir, he is.”

The super soldier scowls. “Logan, if I had known…”

“Wouldn’t a’ mattered.”

Bruce and John are equally confused. “Who’s Victor?” Bruce asks.

“My brother,” Logan explains. “Ain’t exactly close.”

They get to the mess hall and grab some food before taking a table. With quite a lot of prompting, the Canadian tells them about the last few times he and his brother met and how they’d swore they’d kill each other if they ever met again.

Bruce sighs. He can’t believe he didn’t know Logan had a brother. But then again, they’ve only known each other for about a week. Funny how it feels like longer. And now he’s worried. “You’re going to do something stupid, aren’t you.”

“Not stupid. Just need to find him before he finds me.” He smiles. “Best to not do it on an empty stomach, though. Then I really might kill ‘im.”

That’s when the Asgardians walk in with Clint and Natasha. The agents help the visitors get some food then all sit together near Steve and the others.

“Twins?” Fandral asks when he finally notices how much Steve and John resemble each other, an odd look in his eye.

“No,” Tasha replies, “but they are related.”

Fandral looks at the red-head then gives his most brilliant smile. “How very interesting. Do Midgardian relatives often resemble each other that much? Because if they do, I would love to meet your relatives, my dear.” He fails to notice Sif’s disapproving stare.

“They don’t,” Black Widow says and takes a drink of her iced tea.

Clint adds, “We were all surprised by bizarro Steve.” He ignores the tongue that Johnny sticks out at him. And by ignore, he means shooting the Human Torch the finger.

“A pity,” Fandral says suggestively, his eyes remaining on Natasha.

“Well, I hope the other one is far more intelligent than Captain Rogers,” Sif says loudly.

Johnny laughs as everyone else tenses. “Nah. My uncle’s the brains. I’m the daredevil. And I guess that makes you the heartless bitch.”

Sif stands in anger.

Agent Romanoff is up and facing her before anyone else moves. “Didn’t realize Asgardians were so sensitive.”

“And I didn’t realize Midgardian men were so weak they require a woman to stand up for them.”

Steve puts a hand on Johnny’s arm. It isn’t needed. The nephew is looking at the two women with a lopsided grin on his face.

“No,” Natasha replies. “I’m sure Johnny can take care of himself. He’s just young and stupid. You, though…I’m surprised you’d risk messing up your hair.”

Sif’s eyes blaze at the taunt. “Excuse me?”

Fandral quietly sighs, “Oh, dear.”

“I said I’m surprised you’d risk messing up your hair to fight Johnny. Thought that was your weakness.”

“I have no weakness.”

“If you do, it certainly isn’t humility.” Natasha’s voice remains cool and as impassive as her expression.

Sif, on the other hand, is tense and becoming angry. “I have no reason to be humble. I am an Asgardian warrior.”

“Who goes crying to her husband for vengeance when a stupid prank is played on her. That’s why you hate Loki, right?” Black Widows lips curl into a little pout. “‘Cause he cut off your pretty, blonde hair?”

“How dare you!”

“Get over it,” Natasha says as she sits back down. “It’s just hair. It obviously grew back.”

Sif stands there seething, staring at Agent Romanoff with hate in her eyes.

Fandral quietly asks Sif to sit.

Bruce loudly scrapes his chair across the floor. “Uh, this isn’t the best environment for me. I’m just gonna go to the lab until I’m needed.”

Logan exchanges a look with Steve who nods. But before he can offer to go with Bruce, Sif grabs Natasha’s arm and yanks up until the red-head is standing.

“Midgardian fools! You think Loki cares about you? He cares about no one but himself.”

Black Widow stares at the hand on her arm. She hadn’t been angry before. That’s changed. “You’ll want to let go of me now.”

“You really do,” Clint advises noticing the subtle change in his friend.

“And if I don’t? Do you really think I am afraid of you?”

Cool green eyes turn to the woman in front of her. “No. But I’m pretty sure you want my cooperation. And your behavior is a guarantee that you won’t be getting it.” She sees the flicker of doubt in the blue eyes. “And to think Thor called _us_ petty.”

Sif feels the anger rising again. The hand on the Midgardian’s arm squeezes a little. “No, not petty. You are stupid and simple, and if Thor hadn’t been here, Loki would have destroyed you.”

Natasha can practically feel Steve’s anger behind her. She doesn’t see him tighten the grip on his nephew’s arm, and she tries not to think about what he might be wanting to do. “Let go. Final warning.”

“Logan,” Bruce calls quietly wanting to go. Logan gives him a hand signal that asks him to wait a moment longer.

The Asgardian doesn’t know what makes her say it. Maybe she wants to test her mettle against these people that Thor thinks so highly of. Maybe she simply wants to prove that she’s better than they are. Whatever the reason, Sif responds, “Make me, Midgardian. Let’s see what you’re made of.”

“Really?” Natasha sighs.

From behind her, Steve’s voice asks, “Tasha, what do you wanna do?”

“I wanna eat my lunch. But it looks like I’ll have to deal with Asgard’s warrior princess first.” She takes another breath knowing Clint is probably smiling at what’s to come. “You really wanna do this?” she asks a final time.

Sif nods and gets head-butted before she finishes. She staggers back, still holding on to Natasha’s arm.

Black Widow grabs the woman’s wrist and slides her leg across to trip her. Now Tasha is holding Sif’s wrist and pulling her away from the table.

The Asgardian punches with her free hand and makes contact with her opponent’s stomach. Her wrist is freed.

The two women stand facing each other in fighting stances. Black Widow, pain radiating from where the Asgardian hit her, is low, disciplined muscles taut and ready to strike. Sif is higher, legs wide, eyes watching for any movement.

“You both proved your point,” Steve says. “Call it even and eat.”

At least four sets of eyes glare at the Captain for interfering. None of them belong to the two adversaries who never take their eyes off each other.

“Don’t think that’s an option now, Cap,” Agent Romanoff replies.

And then it begins with Sif roaring in typical Asgardian fashion as she strikes. 

Black Widow’s movements are graceful, precise, like a dancer performing a routine. She sidesteps the most obvious attacks, uses them against her opponent so that a punch becomes access to the gut and a kick becomes a captured leg.

Sif is passion and force. Her movements are loud and exaggerated. She punches, hitting mostly air. She grabs and growls. Her hand finds the woman’s shirt, and she pulls. There is a ripping sound before Sif finally lets go.

Tasha looks down at the large split. “I loved this shirt,” she says with anger in her voice. She glares at the Asgardian as she removes the damaged article. Getting back into her stance, Black Widow doesn’t notice how everyone is looking at her now that her black bra is on full display.

Clint calls out. “That’s awful! You should totally rip _her_ shirt off now.” Johnny and Fandral loudly agree with him. Then Fandral takes it back.

Steve gets up, prepared to stop the fight. But Natasha has hit Sif’s jaw with a right hook. It only stings the Asgardian. The punch to the gut that follows hurts her a bit more. She grabs Tasha’s wrist, and they begin to wrestle, falling to the floor as they continue to fight.

They roll around, grabbing, punching, and kicking at each other. Sif’s head is banged against the floor. Natasha’s face is grabbed and pushed away.

The Captain knows this is about to end quickly and not well for Tasha. He wades in to separate them, ignoring the collective grown from the other men. Fandral is soon by his side and pulling Sif away.

“That’s enough,” Steve tells them.

“Calm down, Sif! Think of what you’re doing!” Fandral tells his friend. Luckily it works.

Black Widow struggles to get away from Cap’s grip. He lets her go but places himself between the spy and the warrior. “That’s enough,” he tells her before quietly reminding her that her opponent is Asgardian. Steve asks John to get the shirt he brought from out of his backpack. Then he has his nephew hand it to Tasha.

“I’m sorry about your shirt,” Steve offers.

“She’s the one who should apologize,” Natasha replies with a nod towards Sif. She puts the shirt on. It fits her big, but once the buttons are fashioned it doesn’t look bad.

“I wouldn’t count on that happening.”

Sif walks stiffly back to the table and sits down. “You are a fine fighter.” It is the closest to an apology the Asgardian offers.

Tasha walks to the table. “You owe me a shirt.” She grabs her plate and drink and moves to Steve’s table.

xxx

Logan runs to catch up with Bruce. “What happened? I turned around, and you weren’t there.”

“I said I was leaving,” the scientist notes, refusing to slow down his pace much less stop. “Oh, and I believe that qualifies as things going south. You owe me one night of being top boss.”

“That? That was just…” Yeah, Logan realizes he can’t explain that away. “Okay. I owe you. Now where are we-” He stops abruptly and turns towards the corridor they are passing. “Victor.”

“Please don’t.”

He’s already starting down the corridor. “Sorry, Brucey. Gotta get this over with.”

xxx

The Quinjet from New Mexico and the three members of the Fantastic Four arrive at almost the same time. Director Fury and Agent Coulson meet them and explain what is going on. They don’t expect Sue, Dr. Richards, or Ben will need to talk to the Asgardians, but Director Fury is very glad they agreed to consult for S.H.I.E.L.D. (He pretends not to notice the sour look Reed gives his fiancé.)

“Why do they want to talk to us?” Jane asks.

“Yeah. We don’t even know Loki,” Darcy points out.

Dr. Selvig looks down. “No, but I do.”

Director Fury leads them into the Helicarrier. “My guess is it’s because you know Thor.”

Tony Stark rushes to catch up with them. “Here you all are. Wow, it’s like a regular party.” He looks at the various people. “So where are the others, Shaft?”

Fury glares at the billionaire. “In the mess hall, which is where we’re heading.”

Tony’s eyes catch Dr. Jane Foster. “You’re Dr. Foster, right? I’ve read some of your work. Very interesting.” They shake hands. “Hey, Doc. Listen. Next time you want to boink my girlfriend, the least you can do is invite me to watch.”

Jane turns red as everyone turns to stare at her.

Darcy’s voice breaks the strained silence. “Awkward.”

xxx

Victor Creed, a.k.a. Sabretooth, can smell his brother. That can only mean one thing. Logan is on the Helicarrier. An evil smile graces his lips, and he heads towards the scent.

As he turns the corner, he sees Director Fury with a large group of people. Five men including the Director. One rock creature. Three women. The blonde is gorgeous. But there are two brunettes, too. One is small, too small for his taste. But the other one, the one walking backwards and talking to Tony Stark, she has got one nice ass.

The mutant gives a wolf whistle even though, no, because it will annoy the Director. It produces the desired result, and the woman turns around.

Amber eyes grow large in surprise when he sees who it is.

“Bimsy!” Darcy yells and then runs straight for him.

Before Victor can react, she has jumped into his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist, and is attacking his mouth with hers.

“Bimsy?” Tony asks in amusement.

Darcy pulls away and gives Victor a huge smile. “He’s my Big Mean Sabretooth,” she explains. “Bimsy for short. Isn’t that right, Bimsy?”

Victor looks horrified.

If Fury is amused, he hides it well. “Do you know Ms. Lewis, Creed?”

Tony tilts his head. “Considering how she’s sucking his face off, I’d say they know each other.”

“Someone,” Victor pleads when she briefly releases his lips. “Get her…off me.”

Jane steps up. “Darcy? Darcy, let the big man go.”

The young woman leans back. “Oh, no. Just because you were stupid enough to push Thor away, doesn’t mean I’m going to do the same just ‘cause you said so.”

“I’m not saying…” Jane realizes there’s probably nothing she can say that would stop this. “You know what? Nevermind. You go off and have his babies for all I care.”

“Victor!” a gruff voice comes from behind Sabretooth.

Creed turns, Darcy still wrapped around him. “Hello, Logan.” He says it as menacingly as he can, but he knows the effect is greatly diminished with the crazed woman around him.

“Let the girl go.”

Victor tries to get Darcy to let go of him. She finally does reluctantly and looks at the new arrivals. One is all hair and muscles. The other she recognizes as the dude that turns into the Hulk.

“Who are you?” she asks.

“His brother,” Logan replies. “Who are you?”

“His girlfriend.”

“She’s not my girlfriend. She’s just some crazy chick I met a long time ago. That’s not important,” Victor says as he stomps towards his brother. He smiles menacingly. “What’s important is that I finally get to kick your ass once and for all.”

“Oh, no you won’t,” Director Fury and Darcy say together. They look at each other in surprise. Then Fury nods, letting the woman take the lead.

“Bimsy, you are not going to hurt your brother. I mean, he’s your brother. He’s blood and all that. Now you go over there and shake his hand.”

Victor just looks at her like she’s crazy.

“I said now, Mister!” When he still doesn’t move, she gives an exaggerated sigh, grabs his wrist, and drags him to where Logan is standing. “Now shake his hand. Go on.”

Logan tries not to smile. “I came here to call a truce…at least while we’re on this ship.” He holds out his hand. “We don’t try to kill each other, and I promise not to call you Bimsy while I’m here.” The smirk appears. He couldn’t stop it.

Bruce chimes in, “And you agree not to call him Wolvie.” He shrugs when Logan turns and gives him a why-did-you-say-that glare.

“Wolvie?” Victor considers it for a moment.

“Go on,” Darcy encourages.

Creed reluctantly shakes his brother’s hand. “Only while we’re on the ship.”

“Deal.”

“I’m sorry,” Reed interrupts, his curiosity finally getting the better of him. “But how does she know you exactly?”

Darcy happily explains as they continue to the mess hall. She holds Victor’s hand as they walk, much to his apparent displeasure. When she was little, barely starting school, Victor Creed had come to her neighborhood and got rid of the local thugs.

“It was a hit. Canadian government wanted them dead, so I killed ‘em,” he tries to explain. “Nothing altruistic about it.”

“Doesn’t matter. You were my hero. Still are.” She kisses his cheek. Darcy knew then and there that Bimsy was the one for her. “He tried to act all big and mean. Called himself Sabretooth of all things. Isn’t that cute? I saw through him, though, and he became my Bimsy.”

“Bimsy, huh?” Fury responds. “Ms. Lewis, you may have just given Mr. Creed a new handle.”

“It’s Sabretooth,” Victor growls. He knows he’s never going to live this down. At least he can hold on to ‘Wolvie’.

xxx

Thor’s lips ache with a pain he never knew existed. It was biting at first when his father first punctured the outside of his lips with the needle. He had cried from it as Loki had before him. But now it is an incessant dull pain that does not go away.

Before he left the hall, he made sure to face the assembled group of people, to show them the blood running down his chin. It was both an accusation and, as Clint would call it, a ‘fuck you’ to them all.

He hates his father in this moment. He hates his mother, too. How could she allow such a thing to be done to her sons. Even at the time of Loki’s sentence he thought it too much. But he could not speak up for fear of upsetting Sif even more. There was a blood lust in her eye that he only ever saw in battle. Only it was a time of peace, and it was his brother’s blood she craved. That was the day he started to lose his love for her.

Thor had thought his brother clever that day, was proud that he devised such a loophole that his head could not be taken. Instead his lips had been sewn shut.

And it all started when Loki cut off Sif’s hair. Thor suspected it started before then. But in truth he never wanted to understand it fully.

The God of Thunder goes into his chamber. Bare chested, he tries to wash his face. The pain is too great.

There is a knock on the door. A young woman with light brown hair enters carrying a bowl of water and a washcloth. She is one of the palace maids. Her name is Kelda, and she has come to help him.

The bowl is set on the nightstand by the bed where Thor now sits. She sits beside him. Dipping the washcloth into the water, she begins to gently wipe away the blood on his chin. He stares at her as she does.

Kelda is pretty, more than pretty. Her touch is light, and she takes her time with the task. In part it is to not hurt him. In part it is to continue glancing at his bare chest, so broad and strong. She feels the god’s gorgeous blue eyes upon her and feels a blush beginning to rise in her cheeks. It only makes her more attractive.

Thor wants to kiss her, but his lips still ache. Instead, he wraps a hand around her wrist. It seems so tiny in his hand. He slowly moves it away from his face. Then he strokes her cheek. His hand moves down over her neck and against her bosom.

Her breath catches as his touch his felt over her breast. Kelda can’t believe this is happening. It is as though one of her fantasies is coming true. She leans in and kisses his cheek.

He starts to smile but winces as soon as his lips move.

Seeing the pain on his face, Kelda gently kisses his lips.

The pain is searing, and Thor closes his eyes to help push it away. Luckily, her lips are now on his neck. He strokes her hair once…twice. Then he takes a handful of the soft strands and pulls back until he can look into her eyes again. They are a light brown. Very pretty. His hands guide her off the bed and get her to stand in front of him. Then he pushes her slowly down.

Kelda is kneeling in front of the God of Thunder. The bulge in his trousers make his silent request very clear. She unfastens them and admires his girth before taking him into her mouth.

He sighs with contentment. Thor would have preferred some build up, a bit of tease before he was engulfed, but perhaps this is better. Then again, her tongue is not nearly as talented as some others he’s had. She does not seem very experienced. Normally that would not matter. However, he cannot instruct her with his lips sewn shut. So he must use what she offers in order to find his release.

She is sucking quite eagerly. But that is all she’s doing, and it just isn’t enough for the god. Finally, unable to endure her inexperience any longer, Thor pushes her back and stands. He grabs her head and thrusts his cock inside her mouth. Kelda gives a slightly panicked moan. Better.

Thor’s hips begin to move slowly as he holds her head in place. He continues this pace until he feels her hands on his hips. Then he speeds up just a bit. That produces another moan from her. And the pleasure of that moan makes him go just a bit faster.

Kelda continues to suck his cock as he begins to fuck her mouth in earnest. He growls his pleasure as she begins to make little moaning noises between breaths. But it still isn’t enough.

He pushes her back, grabs her, and throws her on the bed. Thor strips off his trousers and stares at her, deciding how he should take her next. He pulls her towards him, the movement revealing more and more of her legs. The God of Thunder pushes the dress up to her waist just before thrusting himself inside of her.

A cry of pain escapes Kelda’s lips. She is wet but small, and Thor wonders for a moment if he’s just taken her virginity. No matter. It is done. He’s fucking her now, channeling all of his anger and aggression into her womb.

Tears begin rolling down her cheeks as she grabs at his arms. In her fantasies he was always gentle and loving at first before becoming strong and aggressive as they continued. But that isn’t why she’s crying. Kelda is crying because he’s so beautiful even with the dark zigzag running over his mouth. She’s crying because he is so obviously in pain. She’s crying because she is the lucky girl who gets to bring him comfort.

“My Prince,” she pants. “My glorious Prince.” Kelda feels as though she will burst, as though his cock will devour her from the inside, as though she is rising and falling at the same time. His eyes are boring into her as surely as his manhood is. She begins to shake, her body filling up with pleasure.

Kelda cannot speak. All she can do is writhe and gasp and come apart as the God of Thunder rubs her raw. And then her world breaks as her body spasms in pleasure. A high-pitched moan bursts from her open mouth.

Feeling her convulse around him finally brings Thor to his own climax. He tries to roar but doubles over in pain when he tries to open his mouth, leaving her as his seed shoots forth.

Thor crumples to the floor, excruciating pleasure and pain wracking his body. He sobs like a child. And he cannot help but wonder if Loki if ever cried like this in the darkness and loneliness of his room.

He realizes he would rather have 99 more lashes or even 999 more if it would mean freeing his mouth from the pain and the silence. The lashes are finite. They begin and end in a matter of moments. One can always see the end of it. There is pain, yes, but it can be eased. Remain shirtless. Lie on your stomach. Rub a salve over the wounds. But this? This is incessant, never any relief. And if you try to speak or smile or wet your lips, the pain sharpens, becomes unbearable. How did his brother endure this? 

Kelda remains on the bed unable to move. She cannot see Thor. She cannot hear him. Has he left her? Is she supposed to go?

When she finally feels strong enough to get up, the Prince is suddenly there. He lies beside her, concern in his blue eyes rimmed with red. The young maid smiles at him and tells her Prince she hopes she’s brought him a little comfort. His strong arms envelop her and hold her to his chest. It isn’t quite like her fantasy, but it is close enough.

Thor silently thanks the young woman. He decides he will let her stay. Getting off the bed, he pulls her up, too. There’s a bit of blood where she had been, and the god feels a pang of guilt that her first time should mean so little to him. He undresses her gently and leads her under the covers. It is the very least he can do, and at least he will not have to sleep alone.

Then he remembers. It is not even dinner time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to end this on a downer, but I wanted to post this for y’all sooner rather than later. Plus there was already a lot going on in this chapter. Don’t expect Kelda to stick around. Poor thing was just a convenient and willing means of comfort for Thor. Lots of Thank You’s on this one. So without further ado…
> 
> Sat-Isis (ff) is responsible for the Natasha / Sif fight and for the loss of Natasha’s shirt. (She really did love that shirt.)
> 
> Twisted67 (ao3) wanted to be sure that the Natasha / Sif fight happened in front of some of the guys, especially Clint.
> 
> Mikkeneko (ff) thought Fandral would be more likely to help Loki than Hogun based on the Thor movie. Because of that, Fandral helps Steve break up the fight rather than Hogun.
> 
> skydancer2000 (ff) and FireChildSlytherin5 (ff) both suggested that Thor’s silence come from his lips being sewn together. skydancer2000 also wanted to see how the Asgardians would react to Midgardian technology. (Hence the airplanes are magic scene.)
> 
> Smile-Evily (ff) came up with the Victor/Darcy story line and with Bruce & Logan’s bet. (Some interesting things to come when Wolvie pays up.)
> 
> Until next time…


	60. To Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandral, Hogun, & Sif begin their interrogations. Thor tries to eat. Loki visits the King of Wakanda.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Bruce & Logan, Thor & Pepper & Tony, Thor & Tony, Thor & Fandral, Thor & Jane, Thor & Sif, Fandral & Loki, Darcy & Victor (explicit), Thor & Kelda  
>  **Explicit Content:** Breast Suckling, Vaginal Sex, Anal Fingering

Director Fury leads the group to the mess hall, everyone except Bruce and Logan who have opted to go to the lab instead. When Fury asks why, Bruce is evasive, saying only that he can’t be in that environment. That makes Tony very curious, which is why he is staying with the group and not going with Bruce.

Fury, Coulson, Tony, Jane, Erik, Darcy, Victor (on orders), Sue, Reed, and Ben all arrive at the mess hall to find one blank-faced and two guilty-looking Asgardians, one angry archer, one spy slowly eating with her hand covering her face, and two look-alike relatives who are trying to get the spy to go to the infirmary.

“What the hell happened here?” Fury demands. When no one replies, he raises his voice. “I said, what the hell happened here?!”

Six voices all begin talking at once.

“One at a time!” the Director bellows.

Silence again.

Finally, Captain Rogers speaks. “Sir, there was an altercation between Sif and Agent Romanoff. I’ve been telling Agent Romanoff that she needs to go to the infirmary, but so far she is ignoring me.”

Fury raises his eyebrows. “An altercation?”

Sif rises from her seat, her eyes downcast. The Director’s eye patch reminds her of Odin and makes her feel that much more disappointed in herself. “It was my fault, Director. I forced your Agent Romanoff to fight me. It was childish and unbecoming of a warrior, and I dishonored myself in doing so.”

“I see.” He was afraid something like this might happen, but he didn’t think it would be so soon. “Does anyone else have anything to add?”

“Captain Rogers broke us up,” Natasha offers flatly.

“As did Fandral,” Sif replies wanting at least one of them to appear honorable.

“Hey!” Darcy finally recognizes them. “You guys are the ones who came when we originally met Thor, right?” Still holding Victor’s hand, she walks over to them. “Hi, I’m Darcy; don’t know if you remember. This is Victor. You didn’t request to talk to him. He just happened to be here.”

Fandral stands and gives her a polite nod as she talks. Hogun also gets up, but his nod is quick. Sif bows slightly.

“Ms. Lewis,” Fury interrupts before she continues. “If I may?”

“What? Oh, right, sorry.”

The Director turns to Natasha and orders her to look at him. When she does, he sees her swollen lip.

Agent Coulson and Tony Stark both clench their jaws at the sight. Ben’s eyes darken. Sue’s concern is visible on her face. She knew these people were dangerous, but she’s grateful that Johnny seems to be okay.

Whatever Fury is feeling, he keeps it well hidden. “Captain Rogers, Agent Barton, please escort Agent Romanoff to the infirmary. I want a full report once she’s been evaluated.”

“Yes, Sir,” the men say as one and walk out of the room with the injured agent.

John starts to follow them out but is stopped by his sister. She says the words he has come to dread. “We need to talk.”

Tony walks to where Darcy and Victor are still standing. “So,” he says, “you’re the infamous Asgardians. Thought you’d be taller. But tell me, really, between us, just how confident are you that you’re actually going to find Loki and take him back?”

“We did it once before,” Fandral notes.

“No, Thor did it before with lots of help from us…and Hulk…mainly Hulk. And I’m sorry to be the one to break it to ya, although you probably figured it out already, but you don’t have that…help from us I mean…or Thor apparently. And to be honest, I’ve actually come to kind of like Loki. I know, weird, right?”

“Totally,” Darcy responds. “I mean after the whole New York invasion thing I’d think you’d want him gone, too.”

“I did. I totally did. But then Steve had to go and fall in love with him. And he had to go and fall in love with Steve and risk his life and _save_ Natasha.”

“Woah, woah, woah!” Darcy needs him to back up. “Steve…Captain Steve Rogers…Captain Freaking America is in love with Loki, as in Thor’s _brother_?”

“Yep. Captain Whitebread sometimes bats for the other team among other things.”

“I knew it,” Victor grins.

“Oh, you don’t know the half of it,” Tony mutters.

“Wow.”

“I know.” He scratches his beard. “Of course, I’m not really one to talk, not after Thor anyway.”

All three Asgardian heads pop up and stare at Tony. Jane comes nearer and begins to listen in.

“What do you mean ‘after Thor’?” Fandral asks.

“O.M.G. Are you one of the threesome?” Darcy just has to know.

Tony smiles. “Let’s just say he did wonders for Pepper and me. I highly recommend it. But, you know, get your own god. Thor ‘s ours. Maybe one of these three.” He turns to them. “Which ones are you again?”

The blond bows slightly, his eyes never leaving the bearded man. Was he the reason for Thor’s jests during the hunt? “I am Fandral. That is Hogun, and that is Sif.”

“Oh.” He turns back to Darcy. “Not the blond. Trust me.” He gives her a wink.

“I beg your pardon?!” Fandral is not used to being talked about like this.

“No offense, Pirates of Penzance, but I heard you weren’t that great under the covers. Again, no offense. It could just be that Thor has really high standards. Of course, Loki didn’t seem to think you were all that, either.” Tony shrugs. “But maybe he has high standards, too. ‘Course, Steve and I managed to satisfy them. More than satisfy, actually,” He gives them a cocky grin.

Jane’s mouth has dropped open. “Wait. You and Thor?” she asks Fandral. She turns to Tony. “And you and Thor?”

Sif shakes her head. “So that’s at least four in this room he’s slept with.” She can’t help but smile. Thor had always been a lusty fellow.

“Four?” Jane turns to the tall woman. “You, too?”

“We were married for a time.”

“Well, damn,” Darcy says. “Thor sure does get around. When do I get my turn? Just kidding, Bimsy. I’m all yours now.” She smiles sweetly at Victor, who responds with a scowl.

xxx

Johnny waits for the tirade that is to come from his sister, but she and Reed are currently too busy talking to Director Fury and Agent Coulson. They’re discussing some of the particulars of the consultation agreement.

“Ya really screwed up this time, Johnny,” Ben tells him.

“How? How did I screw up? You guys didn’t have to come here.”

Dr. Selvig shifts awkwardly from one foot to another. He’s more comfortable standing with the rock man and the young guy with the really short haircut than anyone else in the room. Actually, he’d rather go down to the lab and talk to Dr. Banner, but he doesn’t know the way there.

“Ya shouldn’t a’ come in the first place.”

“Dude, he’s my uncle. We were supposed to hang out today. And then these weirdos show up…I wasn’t gonna just let him face that alone.”

“He don’t look so alone to me.”

“Yeah, well, I wanted to be there for him. Okay?” His eyes drop to the floor for a moment as his face turns serious. “I just wanted to be a family for him.”

As much as he hates to admit it, Ben prefers it when Johnny is all bluster and bravado. At least then he knows the guy is doing okay. “That’s sweet, Kid, really. But you’ve put Reed and Sue in an awkward position.”

“Again…their decision, not mine. And why are you here?”

Ben shrugs. “Didn’t have anything better ta do. And I guess I wanted to be a family for you, too.” He peers at the guy he’s practically watched grow up. “Stupid kid.”

xxx

“I don’t know why you had to drag my brother into this.”

“Ms. Storm, we did not drag your brother into anything,” Agent Coulson is trying to explain. “You can ask him yourself. Apparently, he and your uncle were supposed to spend the afternoon together. But when the Asgardians showed up, those plans changed, and your brother decided to join us.”

Sue turns her attention to Director Fury. “But you said he was part of some task force or something.”

“He is. Captain Rogers submitted his name yesterday before any of this happened.”

“How convenient,” Reed notes.

“Not the words I would use, Dr. Richards. Believe me, I’d much rather have Loki back on my team.”

“You’d rather have that madman than Johnny?” Reed thinks about what he just said. Yes, the scientist would rather have Johnny, he decides. “Even if Johnny is a bit of a loose canon and arrogant and –“

“And my brother,” Sue says in a warning voice.

Director Fury gives the blonde woman a reassuring look. “I understand your concern. I do. And we will try to keep him out of harms way as much as possible. But the reality is that John Storm is working with S.H.I.E.L.D. now, and we are not a babysitting service.”

xxx

Logan hugs Bruce from behind.

“What are you doing?” the scientist asks, a nervous laugh in his voice.

“Trying to figure out what the hell we’re doin’ here.”

“Here as in…” Here could mean so many different things. It could be here on the Helicarrier or here in the lab or here this relationship they kind of sort of have.

“Here as in on a government ship with my brother when we should be in Niagra Falls.”

“Surely I don’t need to remind you that checking on Steve was your idea.”

Logan lets him go and walks to the other side of the lab. “Steve finally gets a bit of happiness, and then this happens. It ain’t right.”

Bruce agrees. It sucks. But he also notes that it happens to everyone. “Happiness can’t last forever. If it did, how would we recognize it, appreciate it when it does happen?”

The Canadian turns and looks at this contradiction of a man. “Speaking of happiness, when do ya want your boss night?”

“Not till we’re off the ship.”

“Oh, I see. Tryin’ ta keep me around, are ya?”

“No. Maybe.” He sits on one of the stools “You promised Steve a trip with the four of us later, so you’ll have to stick around or come back for that anyway.”

“Guess I will.” Logan moseys over to the man with the kind, tired eyes. When he’s close, he leans in and takes a nice big sniff. “Mmmm. Ya still kind of smell like the open road. Asphalt and sunshine and a bit of salt air mixed in.”

Bruce’s eyes are still closed from the sensation of the sniff. He takes a breath. “Anything else?”

Logan moves just a tad closer to the scientist’s neck and takes another whiff.

“Well that’s not something you see everyday,” Tony says from the doorway.

Bruce nearly falls off his chair when he hears the familiar voice, but Logan grabs onto his shoulders and steadies him. “Tony! You made it.” He gets up nervously and walks to the billionaire.

“Yeah. Now, about what I just saw…”

“Yeah, uh, Logan was, uh, just…” His mind is blank.

“I saw somethin’ in the doc’s hair. I was just tryin’ ta get it out for ‘im.”

Tony cocks an eyebrow. “Uh-huh. Yeah. Okay. Ya sure you don’t want to come up with a better story? ‘Cause from here it looked like you were sniffing him and you,” he says turning to Bruce, “were really enjoying it, like _really_ enjoying it. Something you’d care to tell me, Dr. Banner? A new kink perhaps? I promise I won’t judge.”

Bruce and Logan exchange a look.

“Better do it quickly,” Tony prompts. “We’re about to get two more visitors.”

“Hulk and I are learning to share, and Logan is…helping. Good enough?”

Tony’s eyes narrow as he focuses in on Bruce’s eyes. “For now.” He turns to the door as Dr. Selvig and Dr. Reed come into view. “Hey! You found us. So I really think you’re going to love this lab.”

xxx

John walks nervously into Natasha’s room where Steve and Clint are hovering.

“So what’s the verdict?”

She is putting on a S.H.I.E.L.D. t-shirt, Steve’s shirt having been given back to its owner. “Some bruised ribs. A few cuts and bruises. Nothing major,” she says.

“You could have gotten really hurt, Natasha,” Steve tells her.

“Yeah, about that…” Johnny rubs the back of his neck. It’s a gesture she’s seen Steve do a few times, and it reminds her how odd and amazing life can be. John looks at her and frowns. “I’m sorry I put you in that position.”

“It’s not your fault, Johnny.”

Clint scowls. “Like hell it isn’t.”

After a sharp glare at the archer, Tasha looks at the Human Torch. “Don’t listen to him. I actually thought you handled Sif’s taunts really well.”

“Me, too,” Steve adds.

“Johnny!” A voice calls from the corridor.

The young man sighs. “Sorry about that.” He’s about to step into the hall when Sue and Ben arrive.

The two newcomers ask Natasha how she is doing before Sue starts chastising Johnny in front of everyone. “We didn’t finish our discussion, and I don’t appreciate you walking away from me.”

“You weren’t listening to me. Why would I stay?”

“Why? Why would you…? I don’t believe you right now.”

Steve interrupts. “Hey, guys, maybe we can take this outside?” When Sue glares at him in response, it only hardens his resolve. “Outside. Now. Tasha needs to rest.”

Clint nods. “Cap ‘s right. Take it outside.” He pretends not to see the eye roll Tasha just gave them.

Captain Rogers gives Natasha’s hand a squeeze and tells her to rest. Then he leads the way out of the infirmary. He turns around when they are clear to find that Sue and John have followed him out. “Okay, now what’s the problem?”

“The problem is that Johnny shouldn’t be here.”

Steve doesn’t quite understand. “Why not?”

Sue sputters as she tries to think of a good answer. ‘Because Johnny is her little brother’ and ‘they don’t trust the government’ would both sound stupid as soon as they left her mouth. Instead she goes with Johnny not knowing Loki and there being no good reason for him to be dealing with aliens even if those aliens are from Thor’s planet.

“I wanted to come, Sue,” he tells his sister.

“Well you shouldn’t have been allowed to.”

John shakes his head and begins to pace the area they’re in.

“Sue,” Steve begins softly. “I realize you worry about him. He’s your little brother after all. But John is old enough to make his own decisions. And you need to allow him to make those decisions even when you think they might be a mistake.”

She knows his words are true. She understands just how much sense they make. But it is hard to let her brother go.

Her uncle continues. “And I’m sorry I didn’t tell you what was going on earlier. It just all happened so fast. I’ve barely had time to process it all.”

John puts a hand on her shoulder. “I wanted to be here for him, Sue. That’s what family does. You taught me that.”

She notices for the first time how tired and sad her uncle looks. “Are you okay?” she asks.

“Yeah. Didn’t get much sleep last night.”

“I’m sure Uncle Loki is fine,” John offers. “Wherever he is, I’m sure he can take care of himself.”

Steve smiles at the mention of ‘Uncle Loki’. “No doubt. But thank you for reminding me of that. It helps. Why don’t we see if we can find some of those video games, and you can teach me.”

xxx

Sif, Hogun, and Fandral have been taken to a room where they can conduct their interviews. Fury suggests they talk to Dr. Foster and Ms. Lewis first since they were the only ones left in the mess hall.

Jane sits nervously, not sure what to expect. They are at a rectangular table. Jane is on one side, and the Asgardians are all on the other. It feels like an inquest, which is probably by design. The blond one is in the center. The woman, Sif, is to his right. The other man is to his left.

“I’m not really sure why you want to talk to me,” she says.

Fandral clasps his hands together and places them on the table. “Did Thor ever talk to you about Loki?”

“No, not really.” She looks at them. For some reason, it’s the woman who is making her the most nervous. Sif is gorgeous, like model pretty. Jane looks away. “He told me some stuff right after New York happened but only that he was ashamed of Loki. I never knew exactly how much time we were going to have together, and he didn’t really seem like he wanted to talk about it. So…”

“Did he say anything else? Maybe where Loki went the first time he was here?”

“No.” She turns to look at Sif again. “Were you really married to Thor?” After the warrior confirms it, Jane feels very unworthy. She can’t believe Thor would find someone like her attractive after being with someone like Sif. “May I ask what happened?”

Her eyes become sad. “He stopped loving me. And then he changed. Or maybe it was the other way around. Either way, one day he no longer wanted to be married to me.”

“Oh.” Jane tries to look the woman in the eye but finds that she can’t. “I broke up with him. Didn’t fall out of love or anything. I just never knew when he was coming or even if he was coming, and I was always worried about him. It just seemed like we’d both be better off apart. You know?”

“I do not,” Sif replies sincerely. “I would have held on to him for as long as I could.”

Jane reaches out and puts her hand on Sif’s. “If I had thought he was really mine, I probably would have, too. But I always had to share him – with Asgard, with the Avengers, with the world. He was never really mine.”

The warrior’s free hand automatically moves to rest on top of Jane’s. “I see now. You are right. He was never really mine, either. You are a wise woman, Jane Foster. I finally begin to see Thor’s fascination with you.”

The scientist smiles her wide gummy smile at the compliment. It is charming and so very Midgardian in its way. Sif finds herself smiling back. It has been a very long time since anyone has tried to comfort her in any way. She is a warrior. Comfort is not needed. Only…the men find comfort regularly in women’s arms and between their thighs. But she, being a woman, never really had that luxury. She had to be stronger and harder than them just to fit in. Thor and Frigga were the only ones who had ever offered her comfort. But she had lost them both in the divorce. But now this Midgardian woman is offering her kindness. It is something she has greatly missed.

Fandral meanwhile is staring at the two women. He puts his hand on top of theirs. “You know, Thor is a complete fool for letting either of you two lovely ladies slip through his grasp.”

Sif gives Fandral a hard stare.

“Perhaps we should continue with the questioning,” Hogun offers.

They delve as much as they can, but Jane really does not know much about Loki. After a couple of hours, Fandrall tells her they are done.

“Okay, well, that wasn’t too bad. I guess.” Jane looks at Sif. “You know, if you ever need some time away or…or want to check if Loki ’s there, you should come back to New Mexico. They have some great spas. There’s a fantastic view of the night sky.” She turns to leave then immediately turns back. “Or if you want to compare notes on Thor…or just talk.” She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and smiles shyly.

Sif surprises herself by saying, “I think I would like that, Dr. Foster.”

The smile grows, showing Jane’s teeth and gums. “Great. That’d be great.” She leaves without another word.

Although the Asgardians have little hope that Darcy Lewis will have any good knowledge concerning Loki, they talk to her next. For the next two hours, she tells them all about how she and Jane and Dr. Selvig first met Thor up until and including the time the Warriors Three and Sif arrived in New Mexico to take Thor back. Then Darcy tells them about Thor and Jane and how Jane really still likes Thor but doesn’t like not having him around.

By the time they are done, the Asgardians are exhausted and ready to call it a day. They decide to start again on the morrow with someone a bit more…calm.

xxx

Thor did not want to go down to dinner, but he remembered that Loki had gone to dinner that first night, eyes defiant and eerily calm. He understands the defiance now. However he doubts he will be able to achieve anything close to calmness.

The God of Thunder stares at his mug of beer. His hands are fists on either side of his plate. How is he to eat? It does not help that he can feel everyone’s eyes upon him. He looks at the faces all around. 

He spies Kelda serving mead. Her face winces a bit as she walks. The anger subsides a bit as gratitude towards the young woman fills some of his heart.

A great rumble comes from the god’s stomach.

Thor tries to remember how Loki ate. Magic was involved and a small tube. He looks to his mother. She gives him a sad smile then reaches across Odin to hand him just such a tube. He immediately sticks it in his beer and brings it to his lips.

Getting the small item in his mouth is excruciating, but it is worth it when he takes his first sip and can taste the alcohol and feel it go down his throat. Thor knows it is unmanly to drink it this way, but he doesn’t care. This is how Loki drank. And if it is good enough for his brother, then it is good enough for him.

So now how is he supposed to eat?

A bowl of soup is placed before him. A bowl of soup. This is supposed to sustain him? He has a man’s appetite. And they give him a bowl of soup?

Thor, straw still between his lips, grabs a platter with pieces of roasted elk and throws it across the room. The hall goes silent as a few dogs run to the discarded meat and begin tearing into it.

The God of Thunder stands and glares at everyone who stares at him. He picks up his tankard of beer. As he walks out, he grabs a full cask of beer to take with him and heads off to his room. Thor plans to get good and drunk. Surely then the pain will go away. And in the morning, if it has to compete with a royal hangover, then all the better.

Volstagg goes after his friend at Odin’s request. “Thor! Wait up, I say!” He finally catches up when Thor stops. “My friend, why do you do this to yourself?”

Thor glares at his wide friend, not quite as menacing with a straw dangling from between his lips. It isn’t as though he can verbally respond.

“Having your lips sewn shut? This is madness. We know you love your brother. There is no need for this type of display. Let me plead your case to the King. I’m sure he will be happy to end your suffering and simply take your voice as he originally intended.”

The god shakes his blond head and walks away.

“Thor, please! It isn’t as though Loki is here to see this or would even care if he were.”

Thor stops at the words. There is a tension in the air, a danger, and an anger. The Prince tells himself that Volstagg doesn’t really know his brother. No one does. He works to calm his anger.

“We just want our Prince back. I want my friend back.”

Thor continues to his room as Volstagg’s voice calls after him.

xxx

Victor Creed lies down on his bed with a sigh. It was a full day…overly full. His brother, Darcy, Avengers, Asgardians, Fantastic Fourers, and scientists. At this point, he just wants to get back to killing things.

There’s a knock on the door.

“Go away!”

The knock comes again, more insistent this time.

He sighs before getting up to open it. It’s just as he feared. Darcy is leaning against the door frame.

“Hey, Bimsy. Gonna invite me in?”

He rubs his buzz cut. “What are you doing here, Darcy?”

She gently forces herself past him and into his room. “I’ve been waiting practically my entire life for this moment.” She sits down on the bed. “Oh, don’t look at me like that. I’m not a virgin or anything. I just…I want you.” She gets up and walks the very short distance to him. Her hand moves up and down his lapel. “I’ve always wanted you.”

“You were just a kid.”

“I didn’t say it was the same kind of want. But my first sexual dreams were of you. You were so bad, and you made me feel so good.” She nuzzles his neck and whispers in his ear. “Make me feel good, Victor.” Darcy rubs up against him.

It’s been a while since he’s had anyone, and now here is this bratty, insistent kid he’s never really been able to get rid of pressing against him in a way that would try the will of any man. Victor closes his eyes and says, “Fuck.”

Darcy smiles. “That’s exactly what I was hoping for.” She kisses him underneath his jaw before pulling away. Moving back to the bed, she takes off her shirt. Shoes come off next. Then she makes a show of taking off her pants, making stripping-song rhythm noises as she does. She ends with her legs wide open, her female parts covered by the red panties she has on. “Come on, Victor. Show me how bad you are. Show me your big, mean Sabretoothiness.” The college student writhes just a little, just enough to tantalize him.

She knows it’s working. She can tell by the glint in his eye, the curl of his mouth. He licks his lips as a small growl comes from his throat. He places a hand on her chest just above the left cup of her bra.

“That’s right, Sabretooth. Make your kill.”

Victor attacks her throat, biting and sucking what she offers to him. He feels hands pulling at his clothes, and they start to come off. But he pulls away suddenly. “You should leave.”

“I don’t wanna leave.” She gets up just enough to press herself against him. Her hand finds his crotch and begins to rub him through his trousers.

His body is reacting to her touch, hardening, throbbing with the desire to take her. “You’re really asking for it, aren’t you.”

She presses her lips to his ear. “I really am.” Darcy squeals when he grabs her and plops her down on the bed.

He tears the red panties off of her as she laughs with delight. Then the young woman gets up and helps him take off the rest of his clothes. Soon, the only article of clothing left between them is her bra. That comes off, too.

There’s a pause as amber eyes take in the voluptuous breasts. Victor strokes them as he licks his lips. She leans forward into his touch. “That’s right, Bimsy. They’re all yours.”

“How do they like it, Darcy? Smooth…or rough?” he asks as his hands give her an example of each.

“Rough, Bimsy. They wanna be pounced on and played with.”

Victor looks at her, a dangerous glint in his eye. “Don’t call me Bimsy.”

Darcy smiles. “Bimsy…Bimsy…Bimsy. Bimsy. Bimsy,” she squeals the final use of the name as begins to tickle her. “Stop it!” she cries in delight.

“You thought I forgot how ticklish you were, didn’t you. Well, I remembered.” He continues to torment her with his fingertips until she playfully bites on his bottom lip and rubs her palm against his erection. Then his mouth is on hers, his tongue claiming what she already considers to be his.

She wraps her legs around him as the massage he’s giving her breasts makes her wet and hungry for more. His lips leave her and travel down her throat and chest until they find her nipple and begin to suckle. That’s when Darcy realizes just how much of a breast man he is and thanks God for making her well-endowed.

“Oooh, that feels so good, Bimsy.”

“Yeah?” he asks with her nipple still in his mouth. Most women he’s been with usually want him to stop. Of course, no one would ever claim Darcy is like most women. And yes, she is definitely a woman now. He sucks harder, producing a moan from the woman below him.

“Oh, Bimsy! I want you inside me. I _need_ you inside me.”

He lifts his head away. “You on the pill?”

“Of course!”

“Good.” He attacks her other nipple, licking and sucking on it as it gets hard in his mouth.

“Anytime, Bimsy,” she tells him as she begins fondling his testicles.

He positions himself. Looking into her eyes, he enters her with a quick push and smiles when her mouth drops open at the sensation. Victor gives one of her breasts a firm massage as his mouth returns to the other one. Slowly, he begins to thrust.

Bimsy feels as good within her as she imagined. It’s like he was made just for her. She remembers the dreams she used to have about him and how it was him she was thinking of the first time she stuck a finger up herself. But this is so much better. The smell of him. The weight of him. The moans they’re both producing.

Darcy begins to rub his asshole. He grunts in response, sucks harder on her tit. She reaches between her legs and wets her fingers with her own vaginal fluid before returning to his ass. She sticks a finger up him.

Victor moans, a sensation she feels all through her chest. Darcy uses his thrusts to control how fast and how deep her finger goes. When he starts to speed up, she adds another, bending her knuckles, trying to find that special place the baseball player showed her during her first year as an undergrad.

His head shoots back as he yowls in pleasure. Yep. She found it. And now he is fucking her hard and fast and it feels like nothing she’s ever experienced before. Darcy bites his shoulder as the not-familiar-enough sensation begins to grow. Oh, God, she is definitely going to come. She knew she would. She knew her Bimsy would give her an orgasm. Oh, and it feels like it’s going to be a big one.

Darcy is moaning with every breath. Her fingers are rubbing hard within his ass, spurring him on to continue his speedy pace. Her other hand scratches along his back, making him smile when he isn’t busy moaning himself.

“Oh, God. Oh, Bimsy! I’m coming! Oh, Bimsy, yes!” Darcy is starting to writhe uncontrollably, to lose herself in the pure physical pleasure of him.

“Darcy,” he growls into her ear as she drags him to the edge with her.

“BIMSY!” she replies as she begins to convulse in pleasure. Darcy moans and clings to Victor as she has the biggest orgasm of her life, bigger even than the time that trumpet player ate her pussy.

Victor produces a high-pitched whine as he ejaculates into her.

After a few moments of gasping and riding out their wave of pleasure, they pull apart, and Victor lies down next to her.

“Fuck, that was good,” Darcy breathes.

“Better than good.” He’s had responsive lovers before but no one quite like this girl.

“I wanna do it again.”

There’s a touch of fear in Victor’s voice as he asks, “Now?”

“No, Silly! I need time to recover. But definitely tonight.”

Victor smiles. Yeah, he could definitely do this again tonight.

xxx

Loki wakes to a burning sensation on his left wing. Quickly realizing what it is, he flies to the ground and turns back to his human form. He could have used magic to ‘read’ the message, but he wants to see Steve’s words red and stinging against his skin.

He looks at his arm.

‘I love you back.’

The Trickster begins to tear up. If it had just been those first three words, he would have accepted it, been thankful, and returned to his nest to sleep. It had been hard enough to get used to those three words, to admit them as truth. But that last word changes it all…There is so much trust and confidence and understanding in the simple addition of that last word.

He touches the phrase reverently as though doing so would allow him to touch the one who sent it.

Loki wishes he could send something in return, a mug of warm milk, a piece of ice, a message of his own. “I’ll never let go,” he tells the warm night hoping it might somehow get back to his love.

A bird answers him back, giving voice to the strange mixture of joyful heartache he feels.

xxx

It is morning when a black panther walks silently through the streets of the Wakandan capital. No one bothers him. They all stay clear.

Black panthers are sacred to Wakandans. Their King is believed to be the embodiment of the black panther’s spirit. The people gawk and stare as the majestic animal walks straight towards the palace and up the steps.

King T’Challa is seated on his throne, listening to the pleas of a young couple who wishes to marry though the girl’s parents forbid it. The father of the girl is giving the reasons for his objections when an awed hush comes over those in attendance.

The panther, his fur sleek and shiny, walks up the center of the room to where the King sits. The couple and the parents move silently out of the way. 

The King looks at the black animal and notices its exceptionally green eyes. “You are no panther,” he says in his deep, resonant voice. “Show yourself, whatever you are.”

Light surrounds the panther as it transforms into a man with pale skin, dark hair, and green eyes. He wears black and green leather with golden accents. He runs a hand over his slick-backed hair. 

There are loud gasps and whispers of witchcraft and evil spirits. The King silences them with a hand.

The stranger smiles pleasantly and bows. “Mighty T’Challa, Son of T’Chaka, Wise and Powerful King of Wakanda, I am Loki, God of Mischief.”

King T’Challa takes a moment to study the visitor. “A trickster god. How interesting.” His voice is deeper than Odin’s and warmer with a slight accent. “But not one of our gods. I would ask you why you are here, but there is only one reason why outsiders come to Wakanda. So tell me, Loki, God of Mischief, why do you want our vibranium?”

Ah, yes. Loki knew T’Challa was the direct sort. It is usually best when dealing with these types of personalities to answer clearly and concisely. “I am in need of a new staff,” he explains pretending to hold one. “My last one was…lost.”

“So you wish to use vibranium to weaponize it,” the King replies.

“I wish to use vibranium to _forge_ a weapon, nothing more.” He can tell the King does not believe it. “Captain America’s shield is constructed from vibranium,” the god points out.

“So you wish for a weapon to match Captain America’s.”

Loki cannot help but smile. “Yes, but not as you assume.”

“Then please, educate me.” The words are a challenge.

“I do not wish to fight against Captain America. I intend to fight _with_ him.”

King T’Challa’s eyes narrow. “And why would you wish to fight _with_ Captain America?”

“I have my reasons. If you know trickster gods as you say, you know we are perfectly willing and able to ally ourselves with whichever side suits us best, even switching sides if it proves more advantageous. And I am willing to negotiate with you for the metal. You have seen my power. I could be useful.”

“It is your ability to switch sides that makes me hesitant to strike a deal with you.” And yet the fact that this Trickster treats him with respect that does not feel forced or condescending stops him from turning down the man outright.

“I came here out of respect and deference to your power. If I had wished, I could simply have taken the vibranium I wanted.”

King T’Challa smiles. “And where would the fun have been in that?”

Loki returns the smile. “Indeed. And you are correct not to trust me. Have your people draw up the contract or agreement or whatever you wish to call it. I will read it over, and if I agree I will sign.”

“And will your alien army agree to it, too? You see, we are not as ill informed as you think.”

“I never thought you ill informed, King T’Challa. Your information, however, is a bit out of date. I have no alien army. I have no army at all. In fact, right now I don’t even have a home.”

There is a hint of sorrow in the last words that surprises the King. “And what happened to your home that you should no longer have it?”

A mask descends over the god’s features. “It does not matter. It is gone…for now. Have your people draw up the papers. I will return this evening prepared to sign.”

It is not often King T’Challa meets an outsider who truly intrigues him, and he is not anxious to see the stranger go. “You wish only for the vibranium? My people could create a staff for you worthy of a king.”

“One better than the dark elves of Svartalfheim?”

“I do not know their work. But I doubt they know vibranium better then my people. And you can see the beauty of my people’s work here where I sit.”

Loki considers the King’s words. “May I approach to inspect their work?”

The King rises and steps to the side. 

The Trickster walks slowly towards the throne. It reminds him of the time he took similar steps in order to take the throne as King of Asgard. He pushes the memory away and focuses instead on examining the workmanship of the metal seat. “Impressive. And yet a throne is quite different from a staff.”

“Indeed. But I can assure you the workmanship is just as fine. Of course, if you decide you do not like it, you can always have your elves melt it down and create another.”

Loki thinks for a moment. “You are truly a wise King, Your Majesty. I accept your offer for a Wakandan-made staff.”

“Excellent. And now, Trickster, I would be most interested in your opinion of this case before me.”

“I am always happy to give an opinion,” Loki replies, stepping aside.

King T’Challa sits back on his throne with Loki standing next to him. The King gives the Trickster a brief synopsis of the case. The girl is of a more privileged class then the young man. The girl’s parents are concerned that she is being used for her dowry and social standing and that the boy does not really love her. Then the father of the girl continues his plea for keeping the couple apart.

“What say you, Trickster?” the King asks when the father is done.

Loki looks at the couple. “I say, if they wish to be together then let them be together. If it is a mistake, it is their mistake. Let them be happy while they can. If the father is concerned the young man is only after his daughter’s dowry, then do not make him pay it. They will learn soon enough if their love for each other or for her lifestyle holds greater sway in their hearts.” He looks at the young woman. “But make no mistake, fair maiden, you will be giving up your world for this man. Your friends will shun you. The comforts you have come to expect will be gone. But if you love him…if you love him you will regret none of it, would give up even more to be with him.” He runs a hand over his left forearm. “That is what I say, King T’Challa. But the final verdict is yours. No doubt your wisdom will be greater than mine.”

“You speak as though from experience, Trickster.”

“Do I? How interesting,” Loki replies coolly.

King T’Challa considers the case before him. “Loki’s words, though he is a Trickster, are wise. You may be together.” He waits as the couple hugs each other and jumps up and down a bit. “But you will not marry, not yet.” The words have the desired sobering effect. “You will live together six months. If after that time you still wish to marry, you may do so. But,” he emphasizes, “you will get no dowry even then.”

The King turns to the parents. “Father, Mother, if and when your daughter marries, her dowry will be divided between the school and the hospital where it can help all of Wakanda. That is my verdict.”

The young couple and the girl’s parents bow and thank their King.

“What do you think of my sentence, Trickster?” the King asks without looking at his guest.

“Most wise, Your Majesty.”

“And do you truly believe that, or do you simply wish to get on my good side?”

Loki smiles. “Both, Your Majesty.”

T’Challa laughs. “I did not expect honesty from you, Trickster.”

“Do not be discouraged, Your Majesty. I am only honest when it suits my purpose.”

“I would know, since you are in an honest mood, why you would wish to fight alongside Captain America and these Avengers when you fought so hard against them.”

“Ah, well, that would not suit my purpose.”

“And yet I would know.”

Loki considers his options. “I prefer to be on the winning side. What’s that saying? ‘If you can’t beat them, join them’?”

Dark brown eyes study the Trickster. “Perhaps I will make this part of our agreement that you must answer this question honestly.”

The god shrugs. “As you wish, Your Majesty. And perhaps I will simply take the vibranium after all.”

King T’Challa smiles. “And pass up the opportunity to see how little you can say to satisfy my condition? I think not, Trickster.” He looks over the light-skinned man. “Do you fight, Trickster?”

“Not if I can help it.”

“Too bad. I would have liked to test your mettle.”

Loki winces inwardly at the phrase he once used about the Avengers. “Write it into the agreement, and perhaps you’ll get to.”

xxx

Darcy wakes up in Victor’s arms and smiles. She stretches, disturbing his snoring just a bit. Ready for round two, she begins to kiss his neck.

His hand tries to bat her away, but she’s persistent. She takes that naughty hand and puts it on her breast. The snoring stops, and the hand begins to massage her.

“What time is it?” he asks sleepily.

She stops kissing him just long enough to respond. “Like I know.” Then she puts her mouth over his and begins exploring his mouth again. The stubble is prickly on her face, but she doesn’t mind, especially now that both his hands are on her breasts and rubbing them. Her nipples are pinched and squeezed, and Darcy moans with the attention.

Her hands move down his body and begin teasing his nipples.

Victor’s response is to kiss back passionately, his tongue pushing against hers until it’s inside her mouth. His hands massage harder. Suddenly, he pushes her away and up. His face is buried between her breasts, his tongue and teeth running against her skin. He moves his head until his lips find one of her nipples.

“Oh, Bimsy,” she sighs as he suckles her. She straddles him, already wet and wanting. She can feel one of his hands on her waist. His other hand moves between her legs and begins to stroke her. “Oh, Bimsy,” she repeats when his finger enters her. She moves up and down his finger. It isn’t enough. “I need your dick.” She lifts herself up.

“Fuck. Fine.” They have to get him hard first, and she strokes him and fondles his balls until he’s ready. Then he helps her get into position.

Darcy lowers herself down onto Victor’s newly hard cock. “Oh, yeah. That’s the stuff.” She begins to move as his hands travel up her body until they again find her breasts. “You really like my tatas don’t you.”

“Yeah,” he says defensively as his brow furrows.

“That’s cool. I like you touching them…tasting them.” She moves just a little faster. “You can be rougher if ya want.”

His hands squeeze harder, causing her to go even faster.

“Oh, Bimsy, that’s good. That’s real good.”

“Oh, you ain’t seen nothin’ yet, girly.” He pushes up with his hips.

Darcy’s mouth opens, and she moans.

One of Victor’s hands moves down her body and nestles against her wet clit. He uses his fingers to stimulate her further.

“Oh, Bimsy!” She’s tingling. Her skin, her muscles, her nerves are all tingling. Darcy is riding him now going faster and faster. Then she’s practically bouncing on him. “Oh! Oh! Oh, yes! Fuck, Bimsy!”

Victor sits up and attacks her breast with his lips. He moans against her skin. The hand on her other breast moves to her back and holds her against his mouth.

She’s so close. Her toes are starting to curl, and her thighs are starting to shake. She’s bouncing up and down on him, his finger still rubbing her in just the right way. “I’m coming!”

“No shit,” he mumbles against her breast as he tries to hold back his own release.

“Oooh! Biiiiimmmsyyyyy!”

Bimsy answers with a high-pitched moan as he ejaculates into her convulsing body that flails above him.

“Fuck,” he breathes before falling back into his pillow. “Fuck, you’re good.”

Darcy smiles happily. “Thank you. You’re not so bad yourself.” She gets off him and lies down on her side. Her hand strokes his chest. “So, you still wanna get rid of me?”

Victor turns his head and looks at her. She gives him a quick kiss. He runs his hand over her shoulder. “I think I might be persuaded to keep you around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to end this with Loki, but Darcy insisted on getting her round 2 immediately. And like Bimsy, I’m powerless against her. Thank you to skydancer2000 (ff) who wanted Tony to needle Fandral about how Thor & Loki didn’t think the Asgardian wasn’t any good in bed. (I love Tony.)


	61. To Agree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and King T'Challa come to an agreement. The Asgardians continue their interrogations.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Logan & Bruce (Explicit), Jane & Sif, Darcy & Victor, Thor & Tony, Thor & Fandral, Loki & Fandral, Sif & Thor  
>  **Explicit Content:** Grinding, Hand Job, Anal Fingering

When King T’Challa has no state business that requires his presence, he prefers to take his midday meal while watching CNN. If the news channel is being too US-centric, he’ll change it to the BBC. Today, with Loki as his guest, they watch the American news anchor talk about the latest Congressional impasse. The President wants something that the opposing party does not want to give him. It’s the same old dance.

“Tell me, King T’Challa, have you ever faced such opposition to any of your ideas?”

“Only when it comes to matters concerning the outside world. Internal matters we generally agree upon. And if we do not, we do not fear compromise.”

“I have often sought compromise. Rarely have I ever found it.”

“Was it compromise you sought, Trickster, or a way to escape your agreements?”

“I always honor my agreements. It isn’t my fault if those agreements contain weaknesses.”

“And I suppose it is your duty to exploit them.”

“What kind of Trickster would I be if I didn’t? But you were about to tell me of your disagreements regarding the outside world.”

T’Challa sighs. “Vibranium brings the outside world much like it brought you. There are those who believe we should turn you all away, hide ourselves like hermits and pretend you do not exist…resist you if we must. There are those who believe the outside world should be welcomed with open arms and allowed to buy as much vibranium as they can afford.”

“And you, wise King, no doubt fall somewhere in the center.”

The King smiles. “Most do, but the spectrum is great.”

“Isn’t it always? But it should not matter. You are King.”

“True, but I am a king who prefers to include his council and build some consensus if possible.”

“And who makes up this council?”

King T’Challa looks at his guest with narrowed eyes. “And why are you so interested, Trickster?”

Loki gazes at his goblet. “Only curious.” He takes a drink.

“How do they rule where you are from?”

“The king is the king. He has advisors, but his rule is law. There is no consensus.”

“Then I hope your King is wise and strong.”

“I did not say he was _my_ king.”

This feels like a verbal trap, and King T’Challa is unsure if he wants to spring it. He decides he does not. Instead he says, “I almost forgot. You are a Trickster and do not like rules.”

“I like rules…especially when I’m breaking them,” the Trickster replies with a wicked grin.

“Did you hear that, M’Becca?” he asks one of the women who guard him. “We must not give Loki any rules we wish to remain unbroken.”

“I hear, Sire, but I am unsure we have any.”

“Of course we do. For example – Loki, you must never interrupt me when I am in a meeting. That is your first rule.”

“I understand, Your Majesty.”

Something catches Loki’s ear, and he turns to look at the television screen. “…rumored that Thor is back in New York, though he has not been seen.”

“Your brother, yes?” T’Challa asks.

Loki is unsure how to answer. “Yes,” he decides. “But they are wrong. He is not here.”

“How can you be so sure?” the King asks intrigued.

The god simply smiles and compliments the food.

xxx

Logan knocks on Bruce’s door in the early hours of the morning. “Brucey,” he says when it’s opened.

Brown eyes stare at the Canadian with a mixture of concern and uncertainty.

“You gonna invite me in? Or do I have to fuck you in the hallway?”

Bruce pops his head out to see if anyone is in earshot. Luckily, the corridor is empty. When he is satisfied, he lets Logan into his assigned quarters.

“I feel like a sardine in these things,” the mutant says. Seeing that Bruce has closed the door, he pins the scientist against it. “’Course close quarters has its advantages.” He tucks his nose close to Bruce’s neck and inhales.

The scientist already feels his body responding. “Logan, if someone had seen or heard you…”

“So what? Screw ‘em…as long as I get ta screw you.” He presses his body against his lover.

Bruce can feel Logan’s muscles through their clothing and the door at his back. And then Wolverine is sniffing him again, and his arms automatically wrap themselves around the hard body. “Damn it, Logan.”

The Canadian pulls away. “Oh, I’m sorry. You want me ta stop? Should I leave?” The look he’s giving Bruce shows how confident he is that he’ll be invited to stay.

“Damn you,” Bruce says just before attacking his mouth.

Their tongues clash as they fight to taste more of each other. Their shirts come off quickly, and their hands run over each other’s hairy chests and broad shoulders.

Bruce’s mouth is on Logan’s neck. Heart racing and cock beginning to throb, Wolverine asks his lover how he wants it. The scientist pulls back and looks at the handsome bearded face. “Not in the ass.”

He chuckles. “Okay. Then where?”

“Remember Tony’s bathroom?” He can tell by Logan’s smile that it is indeed remembered. That is followed quickly with Logan pushing his pelvis forward, creating a friction between their cocks.

“Somethin’ like that, right?” He grinds his groin into Bruce again.

The scientist’s hands grasp the front of Wolvie’s jeans and begin to unfasten them. 

“Not yet,” Wolverine whispers, his breath warm against Bruce’s ear. He breathes in the scientist’s scent again before kissing a trail from the ear to the mouth. The kisses are prickly but tender until their lips meet. 

Hulk awakens just enough to add a new aggression to the kisses. Bruce tries to tell him that he can’t take over, not completely. “Hulk wants out,” he says between breaths.

Logan whispers in the doctor’s ear. “Not here, Hulk. Let Banner keep the reigns. You’ll get your chance again soon.”

Bruce can feel Hulk subside a bit. “Thank you.” He can still feel Hulk sharing his consciousness but without trying to take control. He rolls his hips forward as his lips find Logan’s again.

Wolverine growls and presses himself harder against the doctor. He reaches down and slowly pulls down Bruce’s boxer shorts. He guides the scientist’s hands back to the front of his jeans where they unfasten them slowly.

Now they are naked, Logan slowly rutting against Bruce who is pinned between his lover and the door. One hand is on the mutant’s ass. The other is steadying himself by holding on to his lover’s neck. Their swollen cocks rub against each other producing a sensation that’s never quite good enough.

Their breathing is heavy, matching the cadence of Wolverine’s thrusts.

“Faster,” Bruce and Hulk request.

“Patience, Sweetheart. I know what I’m doin’.” His muscular hand wraps around their cocks and begins to massage them together. He feels the grip on his neck and ass tighten. “That’s it. Stay with me, Brucey.” Logan smiles as he watches green begin to surround his lover’s brown eyes.

Hulk growls using Bruce’s throat.

“Ssshh.” It’s the only thing he can say before he begins to grunt from the effort and the sensations he’s feeling. Logan begins to thrust faster.

“Ah. Oh. Gah.” Bruce can’t talk. His mouth doesn’t want to work, and his brain is muddled with Hulk’s presence. All he can do is feel, and that is perfectly fine with him right now. His cock is being massaged and rubbed, and it feels so incredibly good. He wants Logan to feel this good. The hand on his lover’s ass is removed just long enough to get some of his pre-come on his fingers. Then he sticks two of those fingers up Logan’s anus.

It’s Wolverine’s turn to groan. He moves faster, feeding the stimulation in the front and now the back. He can feel the fingers inside him turning and crooking. Then all he feels is physical bliss and a strong desire to keep it. 

Bruce senses Logan’s need and continues to feed it with his mouth, his fingers, his cock, and any other ways he can think of. But then the doctor is on the edge of his own orgasm and falling into it.

Warm ejaculate hits Logan’s skin. That’s the final missing piece for him, and he comes in jerks and fits.

Taking his fingers out of his lover’s ass, Bruce holds onto Logan. The Canadian leads the scientist to the bed where they lie in each other’s arms, enjoying the euphoria they’ve given each other.

xxx

Steve is surprised to find Natasha waiting for him outside the non-denominational church service.

Her lip is bruised and still slightly swollen. The agent holds herself as though nothing is wrong, as though the ribs Steve knows must still be hurting are perfectly fine. “I heard you asking about it,” she tells him after he gives her a questioning look. “Thought you might like some company.”

“Yeah. Sure.”

They go inside and sit in the very back. He’s glad he brought his khakis and white dress shirt even though it was originally to talk to the Asgardians in. Not that it matters. Most attendees are wearing S.H.I.E.L.D. uniforms.

Just before the service begins, John and Sue Storm walk in. “Tasha said you might be here,” John explains as Steve and Natasha move over to make room for them.

“So you don’t regularly go to church?” his uncle asks.

“Sue does. She tries to drag me, but I usually just go on holidays.”

“So why today?”

John shrugs. “Thought we could all use a little prayer. Can’t hurt, right?”

Steve nods. “Thank you.” He knows he wouldn’t feel nearly as close to God right now if it weren’t for these three people being with him.

More and more he’s finding God in the little things, in the sound of birds, in smiles exchanged between strangers, in the feel of Loki’s skin, in newly discovered relatives. He still likes church. It grounds him morally and spiritually. He needs that, especially now in this future world he woke up to, but he doesn’t feel any closer to God there. He finds it just a little sad. But he’s grateful, too, that God isn’t just in a building, that God is everywhere. And it comforts him to know that God is with Loki even if Loki doesn’t know or care. It comforts him to pray for Loki’s safe return even if others think it’s pointless. It is a hope sent out into the universe. It is a little thing, but it helps.

The only time Natasha goes to churches or chapels is for weddings and funerals, neither of which she particularly likes. (She will admit that weddings are better.) Her church is usually the gym, but her ribs hurt too much to go there this morning. And she almost didn’t come today, but she thought Steve could use the support. So she’s here, though not listening to what is being said from the pulpit.

She is here physically, but mentally she is with the Asgardians and thinking about how to get rid of them. She never thought she’d be on Loki’s side, especially after what he did to Clint. But there’s no denying that he makes Steve happy, and the Trickster has been far less of a threat since they’ve been together. Plus he did save her life. Doesn’t quite make up for Clint, but it’s a start. And after that stupid fight yesterday, even Clint seems to be siding with Loki on this one…or at least not liking either party.

John’s mind is wandering. He’s not listening to the guy at the pulpit, either. Instead he’s checking out the people around them, mentally noting which women are attractive. He’s not planning on hitting on them or anything. It’s just a desire to appreciate the beauty that is around him.

He starts lighting his finger on fire and putting it out over and over again, a mental exercise in control. But an elbow into his side from his sister ends that. Then his mind thinks once again about yesterday. As much as he enjoyed watching the two women fight, after seeing that Tasha had been hurt he felt guilty for his part in it. Maybe Sue was right. Maybe he shouldn’t have come here. But this is where the action is. If he’s going to become a real hero and maybe even an Avenger, he needs to be here and prove himself. John swears there and then that he’s not going to let his uncle down.

Sue is used to keeping an eye on Johnny and correcting him when necessary. She just hopes her brother’s finger-lighting didn’t distract Steve too much from the sermon. It is the ‘for everything there is a season’ psalm that is being discussed. ‘A time for love. A time for hate.’ She can’t help thinking about that old song that was made from those words. Sue wonders what season it is now. The season for family? She found an uncle. This could be really good for Johnny, or it could be really dangerous. Maybe it really is time to let go. If only he weren’t such an idiot sometimes. At least Steve will be there to look after him. At least, that’s what she hopes.

xxx

Dr. Selvig nervously plays with his fingers as he sits across from the three Asgardians. It’s hard not to be intimidated by the heroes whose stories he grew up hearing. As a boy he dreamed of one day meeting and helping the Norse gods. He never thought it would be like this. For one, he never imagined he’d be this old. For another, he did not think it would be after helping Loki try to take over the world. (Not to mention that he didn’t believe the gods actually existed.)

True, Erik had not exactly been himself when he helped Loki. He tries to explain that to Fandral, Hogun, and Sif. As he does, he finds himself talking mostly to Fandral. Sif is far too pretty and distracting. Hogun is quietly intimidating, his face almost expressionless. But Fandral the Charming gives warm and encouraging smiles.

“I still don’t know if it was Loki or the Tesseract itself that was controlling me. No, controlling is not the right word. Encouraging, focusing my attention, guiding me to do what it wanted, what it needed.” Dr. Selvig remembers all of it. “There was something Loki said during that time. He said that the Tesseract affects everyone differently. I’ve often wondered how it affected him, whether he was controlling it or it was controlling him.”

“Do you think that’s possible…that he was being controlled?” Fandral asks, his mind racing with the implications.

Hogun says it does not matter, but they all know it would matter to King Odin. Still, if Loki had been controlled, he no doubt would have told everyone as a plea for leniency. Hogun cannot help but wonder why Loki did not mention it even if it were not true. It is something Silvertongue would have done before. So why not now?

Dr. Selvig does think it is possible, although Loki seemed not as influenced. He really cannot say for sure either way. He does tell them how Loki would sometimes stare off into space then come out of it with a jerk. There isn’t much more he can tell them about that, though. He is able to give them information on where they worked and the places Loki visited during that time.

“Thank you, Dr. Selvig. You have been most cooperative,” Fandral tells him. “We know Thor considers you to be a good friend, and now we consider you a friend as well.”

“Where is Thor?” Erik wonders.

The Asgardians exchange a look. “He remained on Asgard to attend to his Princely duties.” The words are slow and sound forced out of Fandral’s mouth.

“I am surprised he is not here looking for his brother.”

Sif tries next. “He would be, but Odin ordered him to stay.”

“Oh. But Thor found him last time,” Dr. Selvig notes. He knows there is something they are not saying. “Well, I’m sure you have many more people to talk to. It has been a true honor to meet you all.” He stands, shakes their hands, and feels six years old again.

xxx

With the interviews of Dr. Foster, Ms. Lewis, and Dr. Selvig complete, they can now be flown back to New Mexico. Darcy is not happy about this. So when Director Fury asks them to stay and work for a few days with their scientists, the college student is all for it.

“You should totally do it, Jane. I mean, think of the equipment they’ll have.” She knows that will tempt the astrophysicist more than anything else.

It is tempting. And in the very back of Jane’s mind is the added temptation of possibly seeing Sif again. She asks Dr. Selvig what he thinks. He says he is perfectly willing to stay if she wants. So they decide to stay.

Darcy is ecstatic when she tells her Bimsy.

xxx

Thor sleeps in. His hangover is not fierce enough to forget about the pain in his lips. And in the harsh light of day he is grateful he had the foresight not to drink to the point of puking. That would definitely not be pleasant in his current condition. Though to be fair, it would have taken three times the amount of alcohol to get him to that state. As it is, his hangover only really consists of a bad headache.

His mother comes to the room with food. It is real food not just broth. She uses magic to slide it between his lips. Once inside his mouth, the food becomes real again. He wonders if she showed Loki the same kindness.

“I only did this once for Loki,” she tells him as though reading his mind. “I would have done it for every meal, but he learned how to do it himself almost immediately.” She continues to feed her son. “I did not get to see Loki when I travelled to Midgard. I wish I could have seen him one more time.” 

Thor nods in agreement.

“Lys, you must do something for me once you’ve finished eating. You must go to the training grounds and show yourself. Let everyone see what Odin did to you.”

Is that the advice his mother gave Loki all those years ago? Is that why his brother always walked around so proudly, defiantly? Thor wishes he could ask. He wishes he could talk to his mother about Loki and about the past. He wishes he knew if Frigga still blames Loki for the death of Baldur. But wishes do not feed his hungry stomach, and so he lets them go.

Thor decides he will visit the training grounds and the home of Volstagg. He wishes to see the new baby again. Perhaps doing so will make the world seem hopeful again. He nods to let his mother know he agrees to do as she asks.

xxx

Tony Stark insists on being interviewed next. He wants to get back to Pepper and to his life, thank you very much. This poses two problems. One, everyone wants to be there for this interrogation or at least listen in on it. Most are pretty sure Sif will punch Tony. In fact, several are taking bets as to just how long into the interrogation that will happen. And that is the second problem - Tony might cause some sort of intergalactic incident that will make matters worse between Asgard and Earth.

Steve is torn. Part of him wants to unleash the full force of Tony on the Asgardians and see how long they’ll last. But the responsible part of him knows there should be someone else in the room to reign in the billionaire or at least smooth things over when needed. Thor isn’t here. Natasha, who would normally be his first choice after the God of Thunder, is now out after what happened yesterday. Clint is too pissed off about what happened to Tasha. He asks Bruce, but the scientist isn’t keen on doing it.

“What if Logan were in the room, too? Would that help?”

“No. Then I’d have to deal with Tony’s mouth _and_ Logan’s claws. No thank you.”

Steve scowls. “Then, I don’t know, what about Sue…or Coulson?”

“Sue isn’t one of us. Sorry,” he adds. “And Coulson would probably put me on edge. What about you?” the scientist suggests.

“Me? Are you joking?” But Steve can tell by Bruce’s expression that he’s not. “They’re after…They’re after my boyfriend. I’d like nothing more than to bash their skulls in and send them back to Asgard.”

“But ya won’t. You know why? ‘Cause you’re Captain America. And Captain America always does the right thing.” Bruce watches Steve squirm a bit. “From what Logan tells me, you were the only one who did anything to stop the fight yesterday.”

Steve rubs his forehead. “The only reason I stopped it was ‘cause I knew Tasha couldn’t win. If I thought she had had a chance, I probably would have let it play out. Truth is, I should have tried harder to prevent it.”

“And that’s exactly why you should be in the room. You’re the only one who kept your head yesterday.” Bruce can tell he’s starting to get through. “Come on, Steve. You know I can’t reel Tony in the way you can.”

“Reel him in? I’m the last person that can reel him in. All we do is argue.”

“Yeah, well, maybe that’ll help.”

“How?” Steve looks at Bruce. “If he’s arguing with me, he isn’t arguing with them?”

The scientist shrugs. “Also, if they try to punch him, you can protect him, and Hulk won’t have to be involved. You’re the only one besides Hulk who can take them on.”

“And Logan,” the super soldier points out. “And maybe Ben Grimm.”

“I’d rather it was you. I don’t know Ben that well, and you know as well as I do that Logan isn’t right for this. You’re the best choice, Cap.”

Five minutes later, Tony Stark walks into the room and sits directly in front of Fandral. Bruce Banner is right behind him and sits down in front of Sif. Steve Rogers comes in last and sits in front of Hogun.

“We meet again,” Tony says with a smirk. “So, what do ya wanna know?”

Fandral shifts uncomfortably in his seat. He gives a little smile that quickly disappears. He clears his throat and takes a drink of water.

Tony smiles and offers to help. “Would you like me to start? ‘Cause you seem a little…unprepared. Okay, I’ll start,” he says as though they are insisting. “I’m Tony Stark, billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist. Steve and Bruce have heard all this already. Had you come right after Loki escaped, I would have been all over helping you get him. In fact, I was doing my darnedest to do so. But, you know, things have changed. He’s sleeping with my friend here,” he says gesturing to Steve.

“Tony,” the super soldier admonishes.

“He’s a little shy about it.” The billionaire turns to his fellow Avenger. “You shouldn’t be shy, Spangles. Loki obviously likes it. And you’re obviously much better than this guy.” He makes a large gesture towards Fandral, who bristles. Tony turns to look at the blond Asgardian and sees the look of shock and horror. “How freaky did you get? ‘Cause apparently Loki li-“

“Tony!” Bruce’s voice cuts in. “Maybe you should let them ask questions before giving any answers.”

The billionaire sighs and rolls his eyes. “Fine. Whatever. Ask away.”

Sif begins when it is clear Fandral has not yet found his voice. “Do you know where Loki is?”

“No. Next.”

“Do you know where he might be?”

“No. Really? These are your questions? Come on. Put a little effort into it.”

Fandral takes a breath. “What is the nature of your relationship with Loki?”

“Huh. Okay. That’s a little more interesting. At first he was a nuisance. Then he was a mortal enemy. Then he almost killed me…kind of…tried to kill me certainly. And I did almost die because of him. Anyway, after that he was nothing but a bad memory. But then he was an escapee. (Thank you very much, Asgard. Could you not put in some sort of alarm system?) Then he was a riddle. (That was after he saved Cap’s ass.) Then he was an enigma, especially after learning Steve had the hots for him and their whole kissy-face incident.”

Steve begins to blush a bit. “I’m not sure that’s what they mean, Tony.”

“Hold on, Firecracker. We’re getting to the present.” He turns back to the Asgardians. “Where was I? Oh, right, kissy-face. Okay, maybe that’s the wrong way to describe it. But by that point it was interesting that he hadn’t sought revenge yet. Don’t you agree?” 

“He was probably just biding his time,” Fandral notes.

“Eh, maybe.”

Suddenly there is the sound of music and someone singing. ‘You’re my Lady of the morning…’

“What manner of magic is this?” Sif demands.

‘Love shines in your eyes…’

“Hold on,” Tony says as he grabs his phone. “It’s Pepper. Sorry. Gotta take this.”

‘Sparkling, clear, and –’ 

“What is that?” Fandral asks as Tony greets his girlfriend and fills her in on what’s going on.

Bruce tries to explain what a cell phone is. They don’t seem to get it, thinking it is some form of magic. The scientist tries again, but it’s like they don’t want to understand.

Tony hangs up. “Sorry about that. She just wanted to be sure we were still alive and kicking. Now where was I?”

Fandral, more apprehensive about this man than he was before, says, “You were supposed to be describing your relationship with Loki.”

“Right! Okay. We got up to the enigma part where he was happily sucking Steve’s face.” Tony ignores Steve’s look of embarrassment. “Let’s see. After that…After that he was a hypothesis that turned out to be correct.” A self-satisfied smile is on his lips now. “Then he became an ally, then someone who needed to be rescued, then someone who needed help and that I could bounce ideas off of, then the tragic hero in a doomed love story. And that’s where we are now. So what’s my relationship with him? He’s my friend’s kinky lover. I tolerate him. Well, okay, I actually kind of like him. And, hey, he got Steve to loosen up with the whips and the –“

“Tony!” Steve says, his hand covering half his face. “I think they get it.”

“I’m just thinking you could teach Mr. Not-So-Great-In-Bed some stuff.”

“Tony, please, just stop,” Bruce quietly pleads as Fandral begins to sputter.

“I…am… _quite_ accomplished in bed, thank you very much.”

The billionaire gives him a pitying look. “Of course you are, Fendi.”

“It’s Fandral!”

Hogun puts a hand on his fellow warrior’s arm just for a moment. He turns to the Midgardian in the middle. “Where did you last see Loki?”

“What do you know? Hogun’s Heroes speaks. You know, I actually thought you were a mute. Nice to know you can talk. What was the question again? Oh, right. I last saw him…” He thinks about it for a moment. “Yeah. I last saw him in my lab in Stark Tower. That was the morning before you guys showed up…so two days ago. I left for D.C. around noon that same day and haven’t seen him since.”

Sif cocks her head. “If you were looking for him, where would you start?”

Tony turns and looks at Steve, a question in the billionaire’s eyes. The soldier nods his head once. “I’d start at Steve’s apartment.” His voice is much more sober. “If he wasn’t there, I’d ask Steve where he was.”

“And if he didn’t know or wouldn’t tell?”

“Then I’d know I was shit out of luck.” Tony looks at each of the Asgardians. “When I learned he escaped from you, I looked high and low for him. I used every piece of technology I could. Bruce and I tried to find him using gamma radiation again, but he no longer had the Tesseract, so that didn’t work. I did everything I could think of to find him, used every available resource I had. No dice. If Loki doesn’t want to be found, he won’t be. And when I did finally find him, it was through Steve.”

Three pairs of Asgardian eyes turn to look at the super soldier.

“But that’s probably because Loki thinks Steve is amazing in bed. You should totally hit him up for some pointers,” Tony tells Fandral. He turns to Sif. “Just out of curiosity, did Thor fuck Fandral before, after, or during your marriage?”

“You will not goad me into a fight, Midgardian,” she tells him.

Tony turns to Hogun. “Hey, Shogun, you know, right? You can tell me. Oh, wait. Did you sleep with Thor, too?” Bruce tries to shut him up as Hogun remains impassive. “No. No, that look of jealousy on your face tells me you were denied a taste of Thor’s sweet sweet manliness. You know, I normally never do men, but you really should hear Thor roar when he comes. It’s like nothing else.” He turns to Steve. “Does Loki roar when he comes?”

Steve sighs. “I think this interview is over.”

“Oh, come on, Spangles. Wait, Fantasia would know…or maybe not now that I think about it.”

“Do tell us, Midgardian,” Sif practically commands as she looks at the blond soldier. “Does Loki roar when he comes inside you?”

Steve’s eyes shoot up at her, a fire and a warning within them.

Tony answers before the super soldier can. “You’ve got it all wrong, Xena. Loki does whatever Cap wants… _whatever_ Cap wants.” His brown eyes turn to Fandral. “Yeah, he’s that good. You really should ask him for some pointers.”

Hogun is staring at Steve. “Where is Loki?”

“I don’t know,” the super soldier replies tersely.

Hogun turns to Bruce. “Where is Loki?”

“I don’t know, either. None of us do. He left. That’s it. End of story. And Tony’s right, there’s no way to find him, not if he doesn’t want to be found.”

Hogun turns to the super soldier. “Loki will want to be found by you.”

Steve stares daggers at the dark-haired male Asgardian. “I was wrong about you. I was wrong about all of you. You aren’t warriors. You aren’t honorable. You’re bullies. I hate bullies. You wanna use me to get to Loki?”

“Let ‘em have ‘im,” Tony says.

“What?!”

The genius turns to Steve. “Loki can run circles around these guys. He escaped once. He can do it again.” He shrugs. “Or, you know, you could do something archaic and idiotic and battle for his freedom or something. I’m assuming that’s a thing with them. Is it a thing?” he asks the Asgardians.

“Do you mean Trial by Combat?” Fandral asks.

“Yeah. See? I knew they had to have something like that. Warrior people,” Tony adds rolling his eyes.

“Seriously? You have Trial by Combat?” Bruce shakes his head in disbelief. “It’s like we’re actually in the Game of Thrones or something. Does evidence mean nothing?” He looks at the Captain. “Please tell me you aren’t considering this.”

“As tempting as it is, Loki would hate me. Plus they’d probably make me fight Thor or something. I’m not going to put him in that position.” He takes a moment to think. “Tell Odin that Loki is Earth’s responsibility now. It was our planet he tried to destroy. We’re the ones who are going to deal with him.”

As much as Fandral would like to be absolved of all claim on the Trickster, he can’t. “That is not how this works.”

“I don’t care how this works!” The Captain’s eyes are ablaze with frustration. “You had him. You lost him. You don’t get to get him back. You wanna keep going through this ridiculous circus of interrogations? Be my guest. But you aren’t getting him back. You don’t deserve him. You don’t understand him. And you sure as hell aren’t worthy of him.”

“Is someone recording this?” Tony asks. “Please tell me someone’s recording this, ‘cause Loki needs to see this when he comes back.” He looks at Steve. “You are so getting laid after he watches this.”

Steve just gives him an exasperated look and leaves.

“He’s a fool,” Sif says quietly.

“He’s in love,” Bruce replies. “Do you remember what that’s like?”

“Yes. It means seeing only the good in the other person.”

“You’re wrong,” Tony says. “Steve knows exactly what Loki is like. We all do.” He looks at the Asgardians. “Can’t help but wonder how he got that way.”

xxx

As soon as Steve gets to the area where everyone else has been watching, he is hugged by Sue and Natasha. Darcy hugs him next, which is kind of weird since he doesn’t really know her.

“You okay?” Logan asks as he puts a hand on his friend’s shoulder. He’s answered with a nod.

“Director Fury, I’m sorry if I overstepped my bounds.”

“You didn’t, Captain,” the Director responds. “I couldn’t have put it any better myself.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“Way to completely steal my thunder, Spangles,” Tony says as he walks in.

“Couldn’t let you have _all_ the shock value.”

“I told you you needed to be in there,” Bruce reminds him.

“Who’s next?” Steve asks, trying not to think about what just happened.

“Me,” Logan says with a smile on his face. He walks out.

John walks up to his uncle and gives him a hug. For some unknown reason, that’s when Steve begins to lose it. He can feel the tears in his eyes and the tension in his muscles. He starts to shake with excess adrenaline. Steve feels John’s arms squeezing him tighter. “Gym. I need the gym,” he says quietly into his nephew’s ear.

“I don’t know where it is.”

Steve shuts his eyes to try to center himself. “Get Tasha.” He lets go and walks out of the room.

As everyone watches the Canadian sit silently and smoke a cigar (smoking is prohibited inside but Fury is letting it slide this once), John gets Natasha and follows Steve out.

“What’s up, Cap?” Her brow is slightly furrowed with concern.

His hands are balled into fists at his side. “Gym.”

She can see the frustration and anger in his eyes. “Follow me.”

xxx

It is almost evening when Loki returns from his tours of Vibranium Mound, the Woods of Solitude, and Tranquility Temple. He is tired but pleasantly so. All around he saw landscapes and creatures that would have no doubt delighted his lover. He wished he had one of those cameras, but perhaps it is better this way. He wants to watch Steve’s face the first time the artist sees the near-virgin land.

He is taken to a medium-sized chamber where the King sits with his closest advisors. Loki bows and thanks the King for his hospitality. “Your land is truly beautiful.”

“Sit. Please,” the King instructs. As soon as the god is seated, he continues. “I have been discussing a possible agreement with the counsel. They do not believe we should make any deal with you.”

“I see,” Loki says evenly.

“I told them that would be dangerous. Better to play the Trickster’s game than risk incurring his wrath.”

“I cannot imagine that went over well.”

King T’Challa smiles. “The trouble is that we have no use for a Trickster. I do, however, have use for a sparring partner, someone who can challenge me. I imagine a Trickster would prove most formidable.”

Loki is understandably skeptical. “You wish me to fight you.” After that is confirmed, the god cannot help but wonder aloud if the King really expects Loki to try to beat him.

“In truth, I do not think you will be able to help yourself. At least, I hope that is the case. And, though it may sound egotistical, I do believe I will prove more of a challenge than you expect.”

The god considers the proposal. “Do you have an agreement drawn up?”

The King nods, and a paper is laid in front of the Trickster. He looks it over quickly. Loki is to receive a staff made out of vibranium by the best Wakandan smiths in exchange for meeting three conditions every day for seven days. Condition one, the god agrees to spar with King T’Challa. Condition two, the god agrees to answer three questions truthfully. Condition three, the god agrees to provide advice and council whenever the King requests it.

“I have questions.”

“I thought you might,” King T’Challa responds.

Loki verifies that there is to be one sparring session per day, each to last approximately one hour. He asks and receives a pen in order to make the notation. He next asks how condition two will work. “Are you to tell me which questions I answer truthfully, or am I allowed to choose?”

“I will tell you which ones to answer truthfully.”

“And what is considered truth?”

King T’Challa considers the question. “You are not allowed to tell me a lie. You are allowed to reveal only as much as you wish. But if you are too vague, I am allowed to demand more detail. Does that answer your question?”

“Is it truth from my perspective or…?”

“Yes. Your perspective.”

Loki nods and adds the clarifications. “Condition three…I daresay you want _good_ advice and council.”

The King smiles realizing the kindness the Trickster has just shown him. “Indeed. Good advice. Advice you yourself would follow.”

The god makes the clarification. “I only have one thing to add. During the course of the seven days, I may be called away. If I am, I reserve the right to leave but will return the following day to resume the completion of our agreement. Is that acceptable?”

“It is. Though I cannot help but wonder what would call you away.”

“Perhaps that should be one of your first three questions. When do we start?” he asks as he writes in the final caveat.

“Today, if you are willing. I will consider the advice given. There is only the sparring and the three questions.”

Loki smiles. “You do not trust that I gave you three true answers during lunch?”

“I can only guess. But as I am to indicate which questions are to be answered truthfully, I would say the condition has not yet been met.”

The god nods his head and signs the document. He holds the paper up so that it can be taken to the King. T’Challa looks over the changes. Satisfied that it includes all they discussed, he signs it.

“It is done,” the King declares. “We will spar first. Then, during dinner, I will ask you the three questions.”

“As you wish, King T’Challa.”

“Then let us prepare.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we leave Steve destroying more hanging bags, Logan blowing cigar smoke in the faces of the Asgardians, and Loki preparing to spar with King T’Challa. Next chapter will pick up where we left off.
> 
> In case you were wondering, Tony’s ringtone for Pepper is ‘Lady’ by Styx.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	62. To Frustrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interrogations continue. Thor visits Volstagg. Loki meets his conditions.  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Tony & Pepper, Volstagg & Gudrun  
>  **Explicit Content:** Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we begin, Tony wants to thank you for all the love after his encounter with the Asgardians. He says he already knows he’s awesome but that it’s nice to hear it from his fans.

Logan sits back with his feet on the table and a cigar in his mouth. Periodically he flicks the ashes onto the steel surface his heels are resting on.

“Good Sir,” Fandral tries again. “If you would please just answer our questions, we can be finished with this and send you on your way.”

Wolverine’s response is to blow smoke at the blond Asgardian.

“Oh, this is just ridiculous,” the bearded warrior cries.

“They are playing with us,” Sif decides. “First sending in one who talks incessantly then sending in one who does not speak at all.”

Hogun looks at the man reclining on only two legs of the chair. “Do you even know Loki?”

A smile comes across the bearded face. “Yep.” He flicks his cigar and puts it back in his mouth.

Fandral decides to seize this moment of talkativeness and asks if he knows where Loki is.

Wolverine looks out into the distance as though searching his memory. After a long pause, he takes the cigar out of his mouth and flicks the ashes onto the table. “Nope.” The cigar goes back between his lips.

“How do you know him exactly?” Sif asks feeling frustrated.

Again the cigar comes out of his mouth. He blows smoke into the air then sucks on his teeth. “Steve,” Logan finally answers.

Little as it is, it is progress. Fandral decides to try for more. “And what is the nature of your relationship with Loki?”

Wolverine smiles. “Ya know that speech Stark gave ya? Well, Bub, it ain’t that.” He continues to enjoy his cigar.

xxx

Loki stands outside in his Asgardian leathers and helmet waiting for the Wakandan King. Although he never found sparring particularly fun or interesting, he supposes it will be a good way to get rid of some of the energy he would normally put into Steve.

The god takes a breath. The sun is setting on his second full day away from his Darling. It has felt like an extremely long day. The sun is setting in brilliant red, and all he wants is to be in his lover’s arms.

“Are you not warm?” the King asks as he walks up. He is wearing all black including boots and gloves. He carries black fabric in his hands. Sitting more at his chest than his neck is what appears to be a necklace made of canine teeth or claws, and his head is unadorned. This is nothing like what the King normally wears.

“I’ll be fine. You look…different.”

“That is because I am no longer King T’Challa.” He puts on the black hood that completely covers his face. That’s when Loki notices the tiny ears on the top of the head. “I am Black Panther,” he announces.

Loki laughs. “Forgive me. I do apologize, Black Panther. It’s just…Your suit reminds me of something I once wore.” He remembers putting on a furry cat costume for Steve and licking milk out of a bowl. He remembers Steve’s laugh and the look of amusement in the blue eyes. How he misses those blue eyes. “I assure you, your suit is far superior than mine was. But then, it served a different purpose.”

Black Panther is intrigued and considers whether he should ask about it during dinner. “Do you plan on fighting in that helmet?”

Green eyes grow large. “I like my helmet,” he replies a little defensively. “If you can fight in a cat costume, I can fight in a horned helmet.”

The King bows his head. “Shall we begin?” He crouches down and allows his senses to reach their full sensitivity.

Loki stands almost relaxed. He studies the King, notices a change. Then suddenly the Black Panther springs forward. The god steps aside but is buffeted by the incredibly fast human. Before he can process the information, his opponent has turned and is coming back at him. He disappears then reappears behind the Wakandan. He shoves the man then creates duplicates of himself, illusions meant to confuse. He hopes it buys him some time to assess what has just happened.

Black Panther turns and is confronted with 20 Tricksters. He sniffs the air and goes after the real one.

As soon as Loki is tackled the duplicates disappear. The god rolls and punches the King in the gut. They separate for a moment before Black Panther attacks again. Loki blocks over and over, but the speed and strength of the punches are surprising. The god quickly realizes that his leather suit is making his movements stiff and that his helmet is not ideal for this type of combat. He will have to re-think his garb for tomorrow’s session.

Loki is hit in the jaw with a right hook. Well, the god was holding back a bit, but that ends now. The light-skinned man begins to take the offensive as a new fire comes into his green eyes. A dangerous smile graces his lips just before he attacks.

Black Panther smiles behind his mask as the god comes for him. This is what he was hoping for, a worthy opponent. Between living so near the Vibranium Mound and inheriting the power of the Black Panther, his senses are tremendously heightened, and it is difficult to find someone who can truly challenge him. In this moment, he knows he was correct in making the agreement with Loki.

They break apart for a moment to catch their breath.

“Do you still like fighting in your helmet?” Black Panther asks.

“I am beginning to reconsider it,” Loki admits. “You are not like other Midgardians.”

“I am not.”

“Intriguing,” the god notes before rushing forward and punching his opponent in the gut and elbowing him under the jaw.

xxx

Hogun is staring at Logan. Logan is looking back at Hogun and continues to casually smoke his cigar. The cigar is about two inches long now.

Sif is rubbing her eyes in frustration.

Fandral is shaking his head in disbelief. “I…It’s…It’s pointless. I don’t even know why we’re sitting here.” He looks at the muscular man in front of them. “Please just leave.”

“Haven’t finished my cigar yet.” He continues to smoke.

“It’s on purpose,” Sif says.

Hogun speaks up. “Loki would not be so loyal to you.”

Logan smiles. “You sure about that?”

“Nor is he loyal to your friend.”

“Which friend would that be?”

Hogun does not answer.

After a few moments, Fandral answers in frustration, “Steve Rogers. His lover.”

“Could be wrong, but I’m willin’ ta bet Steve ‘s the only one Loki ’s loyal to.” 

xxx

Thor walks towards Volstagg’s home and tries to ignore the looks of horror, pity, disgust, and curiosity he gets form the people on the street. He tries to walk with his head high as he remembers Loki doing when in this same position, but sometimes the weight becomes too great.

There are a few people who greet him warmly. At first he tries to smile at them but ends up wincing from the pain. Instead he nods at them and gives them what he hopes is a grateful look.

Some of the children ask him if it hurts. A few of their parents chastise their child. Most parents simply look at him and wait for an answer. Thor nods. Yes. It hurts. One child asks if it hurts more or less than the lashes. Thor spreads his arms wide to indicate more. “More?” the child asks to be sure. Thor nods again. Everyone is amazed by the answer.

He gets to Volstagg’s house and can hear the newborn crying through the door. He considers going away but decides to go ahead and knock.

“Who the bloody hell is it?” the large man booms as he opens the door. His look of annoyance immediately turns to one of happiness when he sees his friend. “Thor!” He yells back into the house, “Gudrun, it’s Thor!”

A large woman comes into view carrying a wailing child. “Thor,” she exclaims brightly. Her face drops. “Oh, dear. Volstagg told me you chose lip sewing. Didn’t want to believe it,” she calls over the baby’s screams.

Thor holds out his hands for the child, and she hesitates only a moment before placing the baby in his arms. He begins to bounce the wee little thing as he walks into the home. There is silence before he even gets to the chair.

“Will ya look at that,” Volstagg says. “You’re a miracle worker.”

The God of Thunder shrugs as he looks into the innocent little face. Were he and Loki ever so innocent? Was Odin?

“Thor!” little Gallen exclaims. “Eww! What’s that on your face?”

“Gallen,” his mother says in warning.

“Son, remember when I told you Odin sewed Thor’s mouth shut?”

“Yeah. ‘Cause he wouldn’t tell him where the Trickster was.”

“Exactly. Well, that’s what’s on Thor’s mouth. It’s the string used to sew it shut.”

Gallen moves closer and studies the god’s lips. “Weird.” He moves back and starts to play with some little wooden warriors on the table. “Why didn’t you just tell the King where he was?”

Volstagg looks at his friend. “That is an excellent question, son.”

“Because he’s family,” Godrun speaks for Thor. “He can’t rightly be expected to turn in his brother. Thor ’s always been good-hearted that way.” She brings the god some mead but then realizes there isn’t a way for him to drink it. She sets it down anyway. “It’s not his fault his brother is a lying piece of Jotun filth.”

Thor’s reaction is immediate. Surprise and anger are in his blue eyes as he stares at the large woman. He shakes his head no as the breath flows heavily through his nose.

Godrun looks at him with pity. “It’s not your fault. You didn’t take him from Jotunheim. And we know you did all you could for him. But he’s a frost giant, and there’s a reason they’re our enemy. It’s no wonder he never fit in.”

Thor stands. He hands the baby back to the mother and leaves.

“What did I say?” Godrun wonders as her child begins to cry.

xxx

The heavy hanging bag hits the wall and falls to the floor, joining the six other bags that Captain Steve Rogers has knocked off the chain with his fists. He feels better but not quite calm enough. He asks Tasha if there are any more.

The spy is in the boxing ring with John Storm. She’s been teaching him some basic combat moves as Steve attacked the bags. “Sorry, Cap. That’s the last one.”

He sighs and puts his hands on his hips. “Okay, well, I guess I’ll go for a run then.”

“Uncle Steve, don’t you think you’ve worked out enough? You should probably skip the run.”

Skip the run. The super soldier remembers the morning Loki wanted him to skip the run. He had still gotten his exercise that morning, though, thanks to his lover. The memory brings a small smile to his lips. “Maybe you’re right.” He suddenly feels very tired.

“You okay, Cap?” Natasha asks.

“I want it over. This has been hanging over our heads since the beginning, and I just want it over.” He rubs the back of his neck. “Sorry. I’m sure you’re probably both sick of hearing about this.”

“It’s only been a couple of days, Cap. He was with Hydra longer than this.”

He reminds her that Loki used to check in twice a day then. Plus he knew exactly where Loki was. This is different.

Steve decides to join Tasha and John in the ring. He needs the distraction, and he gets it by helping Tasha demonstrate some of the moves his nephew is trying to learn.

After a while a voice comes over the loudspeaker. “John Storm, please report to Director Fury.”

“Guess it must be my turn.” And with that, they all leave the gym.

“Tony?” Tasha asks when they enter the viewing room.

Agent Coulson informs them that Stark left a few minutes after his interrogation ended. He flew back to New York to be with Pepper.

“You’re up, Mr. Storm,” Director Fury tells the young man with the short-cropped hair.

John rubs his hands together and smiles. “Let’s do this.” He nods to his sister and Ben and pats his uncle’s shoulder as he heads out.

He knocks on the door before entering the room with the Asgardians. His cocky smile is on his face as he sits opposite Sif. 

The female Asgardian’s eyes lower. His presence reminds her of her behavior the day before. So now she is feeling guilty as well as frustrated.

“So, what can I do for you folks?” the Human Torch asks as he rubs his hands together.

“You can tell us about Loki,” Fandral answers.

John cocks his head and smiles at the blond. “He seems like a good guy. We’re supposed to go snowboarding together.”

“Snowboarding?”

“Yeah. Uncle Loki didn’t know what it was, either. I told ‘im I’d teach ‘im a few moves.”

Hogun has to be sure he heard correctly. “Uncle Loki?”

“Yeah.” John realizes he has to explain. “Ends up Steve is my uncle. And since Steve and Loki are together, I call ‘im Uncle Loki. Like I said, he seems like a good guy.”

“Do you know where he is?” Fandral asks as though he already knows the answer.

“I don’t. I do know that you should leave him alone.”

Hogun studies the Midgardian. “Why is that?”

“The way I see it, he’s only done good since he’s been here. Well, since after the whole bringing an alien army to New York thing. But after that…He got rid of Doom. He makes Uncle Steve happy. He’s a hell of a cook. Have you had his lamb stew? It’s really good. To die for,” he says with a smile, remembering how everyone thought they were eating von Doom for a moment.

“He cooks?” Fandral asks. He doesn’t remember Loki ever cooking while they were hunting or warring.

“Yeah,” John says as though everyone knows and can’t believe Fandral doesn’t. “He’s amazing. If he wasn’t dating Steve and if he was a girl, I’d totally date him just for the food.” He hopes that makes his uncle smile. “I remember when I first met ‘im, he thought I was Steve at first. He didn’t like my haircut. You should ‘ave seen his face when he saw it.” He chuckles at the memory. “Then Uncle Steve came in, and we figured out who we all were. That was the first time I met Steve, too, actually. It was a shock to say the least. I’ve liked them ever since.”

xxx

Loki sits at King T’Challa’s dinner table. They are accompanied by the King’s two most trusted advisors. His two female guards stand nearby.

“Are you ready for the questions, Loki?” the King asks once dinner has been served.

“Ah, so I am to answer in front of an audience.”

“It is a small one.”

“True.” He pauses briefly. “Yes. I am ready. You will let me know at the front which questions are the ones I must answer truthfully, yes?”

“Of course.” The King considers what his first question should be. There is so much he is curious about. “You said you may be called away. Question 1: Who is so important that a call from them would summon you?”

This is an easy one. “My lover.” He sees the glimmer of surprise in the King’s eyes.

“You have a lover. I cannot help but wonder what sort of woman would not only catch your interest but whose summons you would obey.”

Loki smiles. It could prove useful and rather entertaining for T’Challa to think his lover is a woman. “I could not even begin to describe her,” he replies.

“What is her name?” the female advisor asks. The male advisor looks at the god with interest.

“It is no one you know, I’m sure.” He turns to the King. “Your second question?”

“Question 2: How did you lose your last staff?”

He tries to keep his face passive. “It was taken.”

“That is too vague. You must tell me more,” the King demands quietly.

Loki explains that it was during the invasion of New York. He was fighting his brother on Stark’s tower. Loki had in fact just stabbed Odin’s favorite son when Thor ripped the scepter from his hands and punched him. “I…retreated, jumped on a flying contraption to see to the others. It is not a pleasant memory.”

“Did you and your brother fight often?” It is the woman advisor again.

“No. Well, no more than most brothers.” He takes a bite of the flat bread.

Talk turns to family, and the advisors chat happily about their own brothers and sisters.

Loki and King T’Challa’s eyes find each other every so often during the discussion. They are searching, guarded. The King is trying to determine what to ask next. The Trickster tries to read the ruler.

“And what of your brother, Loki?” the male advisor asks.

“What of him?”

“God of Thunder. Mighty warrior. Were you not jealous of him growing up?”

Loki shrugs. “No more than most, I would suspect. He had his strengths, and I had mine.”

“And yet you fought him. You stabbed him,” the woman reminds the god.

“In that moment, he was my enemy. Your history is full of civil wars where brothers fought on opposite sides and against each other. This was no different.”

The King speaks then. “I get the distinct impression that it was very different.”

“Dinner is almost over, Your Majesty,” Loki notes. “Do you have a third question for me?”

“The battle in New York happened almost a year ago. And yet you only seek a new weapon now.”

“Well I was incarcerated for much of that time.”

“Question 3: Why do you really want a vibranium staff?”

“Answer 3: I have gone long enough without a weapon. And yes, I chose vibranium because of Captain America’s shield. It is light but strong. I was quite impressed by it when I fought him in Germany. Satisfied?” He sees the doubt in the dark brown eyes. “I am better with a weapon than hand-to-hand. Perhaps tomorrow you will allow me to show you.”

The King smiles. “I am satisfied. I will be even more satisfied when you show me your skills tomorrow.”

xxx

Clint almost looks like he’s scowling. He’s not. He’s just staring at the wall as three pairs of Asgardian eyes stare at him. He does not appreciate being reminded of how Loki controlled him with the Tesseract. He’s with the Captain on the whole it being the Asgardians’ fault that Loki came here. They should have taken the Tesseract with them whenever they decided to leave for good.

Fandral looks at him with compassion. “It must have seemed like a betrayal when you learned that your comrade was bedding the man who controlled you.”

“Wasn’t my best day ever.”

“Tell us where he is, and we will take him back. We will see to it that he never comes near you again.”

Clint looks at the blond as if he can’t believe anyone could be so stupid. “Really? You’ll see to it he never comes near me again? ‘Cause you did such a bang-up job last time?” He shakes his head and rolls his eyes. “Are you guys delusional or just stupid? Ya know, I’m not a Loki fan. But even if I knew where he was, I’m not sure I’d tell you.”

Hogun looks at the archer. “Why is that?”

“Well, to start with he saved Tasha’s life. B, he’s proven himself useful. I don’t trust ‘im, but I know a good asset when I see one. And three, seems like Cap’s better at keeping him in line than any of you. Think I’d rather he was with Cap then supposedly locked up by you numbskulls.”

Fandral sighs. “What you’re telling us is that you don’t know where Loki is.”

“I told you that when I first came in. Geez, no wonder it took you over a week to figure out Loki was missing.”

“We don’t know…” Fandral starts. “It could have been less.”

Clint gives his I-don’t-believe-you raised eyebrow. “Uh-huh. I think we’re done here. Good luck finding Loki. You’re gonna need it.”

xxx

Loki lies in bed and thinks of Steve. He wonders what the artist is doing, who he’s with.

He feels a pain on his left arm. ‘I love you.’ The god smiles and touches the words. “I love you back,” he says to the darkness. He closes his eyes and tries to sleep.

Another burning pain. He looks at the new message. ‘Touch yourself for me.’

Loki huffs out a laugh. “Cheeky bastard,” he whispers. 

He closes his eyes again and places his hand against his stomach. The god allows his touch to travel up and across, moving over his chest. The words did sound like an order. He pictures Steve wearing the Captain America uniform and smiles. Blue eyes smile at him, urging him on.

His thumb brushes against his nipple, and he feels alone. “I miss you,” he whispers.

“I know,” his image of Steve replies. “I miss you, too, Kitten.”

Loki doesn’t want Steve in the uniform anymore. As handsome as the soldier looks, it is too…impersonal. Instead, he pictures his Darling in those white boxer shorts and nothing else. The artist is sitting in a chair and using charcoal as he draws. His eyes have that intense focus he gets whenever he’s deeply involved in his art.

The god’s other hand begins stroking his inner thigh as he pictures the artist. “Is this what you wanted?” he whispers.

“Yes.” The vision continues to draw.

The Trickster’s hand brushes against his cock. The blood flows faster down to his groin.

“That’s it, Kitten,” the vision urges. “I wanna watch you enjoy yourself. I wanna watch you come.” His hand moves with more passion and confidence.

Loki’s thumb glides back and forth over his tip. His mouth opens at the sensation. “Oh, Darling,” he moans quietly. He licks his palm before wrapping his hand around his shaft and beginning the slow strokes.

His breath deepens, and he imagines his lover continuing to draw him. He pictures the front of those white boxer shorts tenting at the artist’s own erection. His hand moves a little faster.

He pinches his nipples, increasing his own desire, before his free hand moves down over his stomach, down past his stimulated cock, down until he’s fingering his anus.

His hand moves faster still. Pre-come begins to dribble out, and he uses it to lubricate his palm properly.

Loki imagines Steve with the charcoal and sketchpad forgotten, one hand plunged into the white boxer shorts now smudged with black. Blue eyes watch him intensely, the pace of the hidden hand matching his own.

If only this were real. If only they could touch each other. If only it was Steve’s lips around his cock instead of his own hand.

The god feels the tension in his body, feels the driving need for release as he begins to buck up into his hand. “Steve,” he breathes as though it were a prayer. “Steve.” His voice flows into the night. It’s swallowed by the sounds of the nearby jungle. “Steve.”

His hand moves quickly, causing moans to escape his throat.

“Come for me, Kitten,” the image of the artist orders from his chair. The hand within the boxer shorts is still busy at its work. Steve’s mouth opens as though from ecstasy.

Loki comes with a moan, the semen shooting from his body in a series of milky-white streams.

His muscles relax as he tries to catch his breath. He imagines Steve smiling down at him, thankful for the show.

“Good-night, Elskede,” Loki mumbles sleepily.

“Good-night, Atlantic. I’ll see you soon,” his vision replies.

The god touches his left forearm and feels utterly alone. When he next sees Steve, though, he will tell his lover how he obeyed the instructions and how it made him miss his Darling all the more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks the end of the interrogations. And in case I haven’t said it in a while, I love Logan! I hope you didn’t mind all of the little flashbacks going on in this chapter. Everyone was in a reflective mood for some reason. And I know I’ve been lax with the DC Easter Eggs. I’ll try to do better.
> 
> Special thank you to Twisted67 (ao3) who has helped me greatly in figuring out some of the psychological consequences of Thor’s punishment. We’ll see more of this as time goes on.


	63. To Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone leaves the Hellicarrier. Loki continues fulfilling his obligations to King T'Challa
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, John & Maria, T’Challa & Sirota, Bruce and Logan (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Bondage, Man in Ladies Underwear, Use of Peppermint Oil, Anal Sex

Maria Hill flies to the Hellicarrier on Monday morning. She’s been holding down the New York S.H.I.E.L.D. office the couple of days Director Fury has been away. But now she’s been given the unenviable task of babysitting the Asgardians as they conduct their search for Loki in earnest.

She arrives just as the Fantastic Four and the Avengers are about to leave. Johnny Storm is there. This could be awkward.

“Agent Hill,” John greets, giving her a cocky smile.

Maria gives him a terse nod. “Mr. Storm.” She continues past. He says nothing else, doesn’t try to follow her. So not as awkward as she had feared. They had exchanged a few text messages after their night together but never hooked up again. She had no intention of hooking up again, especially once she learned he was interested in joining the Avengers Initiative. It’s too bad really. He had such a talented mouth.

“Anything I should know about?” Maria hears his sister ask.

“Nope.”

And that’s it. She’s in the clear. Agent Hill wishes all flings ended that easily…not that she’s had all that many of them. Still, there’s little time for anything else in her line of work. And though she’d like an actual boyfriend, it’s hard to find someone who isn’t intimidated by what she does for a living. Of course, even if she did find someone, it’s not like she’d have a lot of time to spend with him. Speaking of time…

No time to think of that now. She’s reached Director Fury. He tells her where she’ll find the Asgardians. “I trust you went through the footage on your way here.”

“I did, Sir.”

“Impressions?”

“Tony Stark is an ass. I’m surprised no one threw a punch at ‘im.”

“Aren’t we all. Any questions? Good. Carry on, Agent.” He leaves to talk to the contingent from New Mexico who have just walked onto the deck.

Maria starts towards her assignment but sees Clint and Natasha. She changes direction to intercept them, hoping they can give her insight into what wasn’t on video.

xxx

“John should come with us,” Captain Rogers tells the Fantastic Four. “We’re going straight to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters to continue working on the Hydra operation. We’ll probably be working on it during the flight, too. Now that he’s part of the mission, I need to get him up to speed as quickly as possible.”

“I think he should come with us,” Reed says. “He’s a member of the Fantastic Four first.”

Steve was trying to be polite. Apparently he’ll have to be blunt. “Well, I’m sorry, Dr. Richards, but this isn’t about what you think. This is about national security. He needs to come with us.”

John lightly taps Reed’s shoulder with the back of his hand. “Don’t worry about it, Reed. I’m still a member of the Fantastic Four. I’m just spreadin’ my wings a bit. I’ll see you guys later.”

Sue grabs her brother’s arm. “Are you sure about this?”

“Aw, you worried about me, Sis? That’s sweet. I’ll be fine.” 

Ben chimes in. “We’re all worried about ya, Kid. Not sure Captain America here knows what a hothead you are.”

Steve smiles. “Hey, I’ve worked with Stark. Next to that, I’m sure Storm will be a piece of cake.”

John smiles and lights the top of his head on fire. “So you think I’m a hothead?” He laughs as he extinguishes himself. The young man turns to his uncle. “Come on, Cap. Looks like Clint and Natasha are heading for the plane.”

Steve looks at his nephew with awe. “Your control is impressive.”

The Human Torch shrugs. “I like to workout, too. Must run in the family.” He gives Captain America a sideways look and bumps against his shoulder.

xxx

Fury has been thanking Doctors Foster and Selvig for their help yesterday. Darcy stands next to Victor. As much as he tries to pull away, she keeps her hand firmly in his.

“I must say it was quite a thrill having so many great minds in one room,” Dr. Selvig says. While most people were watching the interrogations, Dr. Richards and, once he was done, Dr. Banner had joined him and Jane in the lab. It was almost like being in a science study group. 

They were reverse engineering a particularly strange yellow liquid that S.H.I.E.L.D. had acquired. The agency’s scientists had not been able to do much with it. Interestingly, Dr. Banner simply sat back and observed most of the time he was with them. Sometimes the gamma expert would get a look of amusement or appear as though he knew a secret that they did not. It took most of the day and half the night, but they were able to recreate it.

“It’s too bad Mr. Stark couldn’t join us,” Dr. Selvig notes.

“Uh-huh,” Fury says evenly then quickly moves on. He explains that the Quinjet will be taking them directly back to New Mexico.

“Is Victor coming, too?” Darcy asks hopefully.

“Afraid not. His special skills are needed elsewhere. But as soon as he’s done with that, we’ll see what we can do to unite you two.”

“Thanks, Nick,” she replies with a huge grin on her face. She pretends not to see the murderous look her Bimsy is giving the Director.

“It’s the least we can do.”

xxx

Agent Hill walks into the room and addresses the Asgardians. “I am Agent Maria Hill, and I will be accompanying you throughout the remainder of your stay on Earth. Any questions?”

Fandral gives her his best smile. “My dear Miss Hill, is it safe to say that will you be limiting where we are allowed to go?”

“That’s _Agent_ Hill,” she corrects him soberly. “I will only be limiting your access if you wish to visit classified areas. As far as I know, the only classified area Loki visited during his time on Earth was destroyed.” She was there when it happened. They lost good people that day.

Sif looks over the brunette in the blue uniform. “So you are our babysitter.”

“In a word, yes. And I assure you, I am no happier about it than you are.” She lets that sink in. “But I am also here to act as facilitator whenever needed. If you need to see something or talk to someone, I am here to help make that happen. Now, where would you like to go first?”

Hogun hands her a paper with the location of Loki’s makeshift headquarters when he was after the Tesseract. Agent Hill reads the paper and nods. She uses her walkie-talkie to inform their pilot where they will be heading. She can hear the Asgardians’ whispers of magic. “Not magic, science,” she tells them. Maria is half-tempted to use Natasha’s advice and just let them believe it is magic, but that somehow seems cruel.

A voice crackles over the walkie-talkie. “We’ll be ready to move out in 30, Sir. Over.”

“See you in 30. Over and out.”

“He called you Sir,” Sif notes.

“This is the military,” Maria informs her. “Everyone is Sir.”

“But you did not call him Sir.”

“I have a higher rank.” Agent Hill considers that to be basic military stuff. “Do you not have ranks in your military?”

“We have warriors,” Fandral tells her.

“But someone has to lead them. There has to be a command structure.”

Sif tells her it is a very loose one. Then she asks if there are many women of higher rank here. The Asgardian has noticed several women around and assumed they were there for the usual things…cooking, sex, laundry.

“Yes, there are women among the higher ranks. But I’m the highest ranking woman in S.H.I.E.L.D., second only to the Director.” It’s something she is quite proud of, a place she worked damned hard to get to.

“And do they fight?” Sif asks intrigued.

“Yes. They do.” Agent Hill looks at the woman in front of her. “Is it true you’re the only female warrior in Asgard?”

“Yes,” Sif says with her head held high. “I had to work twice as hard and be twice as good to prove myself equal to the rest of them.”

“I know the feeling. It took a long time for women to get the chance to serve in combat and leadership positions. Some people still don’t think we belong. But we prove them wrong every day just as you do. I commend you for being the first. I’m sure there are Asgardian girls who see you as both a role model and a hero.”

The Asgardian nods her thanks. The Agent’s words are not something Sif is used to hearing, and she is grateful. It is odd to think of herself as a role model. Could there really be Asgardian girls who also wish to be warriors? It is possible, and that possibility fills her with hope. 

xxx

The team fills John Storm in on what they know about Hydra’s plans. He listens carefully and asks questions about some of the details. They answer him. They answer him as a member of the team not as a little brother or tag-along kid. It’s refreshing.

“Do we have anyone embedded in the power companies themselves? Sometimes they’ll send a representative to the hubs especially in the summer to look over plans for peak usage times. It could be easier for Hydra to set someone up as a visitor rather than an employee of the power station.”

“How do you know that?” Agent Coulson asks.

“Oh, I used to date a girl who worked at Green Lantern Power. They would send her out when the usual guy couldn’t go.”

Clint smiles from the pilot seat. “Green Lantern Power. What was that old jingle?” He half-sings, “‘In brightest day, in blackest night, Green Lantern Power will keep the lights…on…for you.’ Something like that.”

Everyone chuckles. Steve thanks John for bringing that to their attention and asks if he still keeps in contact with his old girlfriend. He doesn’t, but he can call her up if needed. “Not if it’s going to be too awkward for you,” Steve replies.

“Nah. As long as it doesn’t make Agent Romanoff too jealous,” he winks at her.

“I think I can handle it,” she tells him.

“You sure? ‘Cause…Yeah, I got nothin’.” He turns to Captain Rogers. “I’ll call her tonight. What are we looking for exactly?”

The Captain tells him to get the names of anyone in Green Lantern Power who has access to the power stations. They’ll run the names and see if they get any hits.

“Couldn’t we just ask the power stations for that?” John asks.

Black Widow informs the newbie that they don’t know how far Hydra’s influence reaches. They could go to the power stations for the list of names, but that might tip their hand. They don’t want Hydra knowing how much they know. “We’ll try to get someone in the power stations to feed us those names, but for now it’d be quicker if you can get ‘em from your ex…without her knowing why.”

“John,” Captain Rogers says, “I don’t want you doing anything you aren’t comfortable with. Understand?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you sure? ‘Cause I don’t need Sue yelling at me about this.”

John smirks and shakes his head. “Sue ‘s gonna yell at you no matter what I do.”

xxx 

Day 2 of 7 – Condition 1

Instead of Asgardian leathers, Loki decides to wear his Lieutenant Henry Frost uniform to fight Black Panther. He does not include the jacket or tie and wears a helmet with smaller horns instead of the hat. He does so love his helmet.

“An interesting change,” King T’Challa says, his hood in his hand. “Should be easier to move around in than what you wore yesterday, though it will yield little protection. And I see you modified your helmet.”

“The helmet is sentimental. I find it difficult to part with it,” Loki replies as he rolls up his sleeves. He cannot help but wonder what Steve would think of this uniform. “Now, do I get a weapon after all?” A spear is tossed at the god. He catches it easily. He nods his thanks. “Ready?” Green eyes sparkle in the afternoon light.

King T’Challa puts on his hood. Black Panther crouches down ready to strike. “Let’s play.”

xxx

Frigga is feeding Thor his lunch. “Lys, as much as I love feeding you, you should probably try to learn how to do this on your own.”

Blue eyes look at her with the obvious question.

“Yes, I know you don’t do magic, but it is within you. You could learn to do it. Would you like to learn?”

Thor nods but only because he does not like being fed by his mother. Magic was always Loki’s thing. Thor was the warrior. Loki was the magician. That is how they were raised. That is what they loved. Yes, Loki could fight. But it was important for all Asgardians to be able to fight.

“Good. It will be slightly more difficult since you cannot speak. But I’m sure you will be able to do it.” Frigga caresses her son’s cheek.

They start out slow. Even so, Thor grows easily frustrated. Loki always makes it seem so easy as though it is simply an extension of him. Perhaps it is.

The God of Thunder growls as he fails yet again. The sky above rumbles in solidarity.

“There,” Frigga says. “What you are doing with the clouds. Focus that energy on this piece of fowl. But instead of blowing it up, try to squeeze it down.”

Thor closes his eyes to focus his energy. He takes a breath, opens his eyes, and tries again.

xxx

Day 2 of 7 – Condition 2

King T’Challa sits with his woman and his guest at dinner. Loki did not ask if they were married. It is none of his business, and he doesn’t really care.

“Your movements today seemed freer,” the King notes.

“Indeed. The fabric was much easier to move in.”

“I cannot help but wonder if it was the fabric or the spear that helped your performance.”

“Both, I suspect. Or perhaps it was that you no longer had the element of surprise.”

“Perhaps. What think you, Sirota?”

The short ebony woman puts down her cup. “I like the Trickster in today’s clothes better than yesterday’s. Perhaps tomorrow he should go shirtless,” she suggests.

Loki smiles widely. “I will consider your suggestion, dear Sirota. But I’m afraid my skin will burn in your scorching sun.” He could prevent that, of course, but it is a good excuse.

“Perhaps some mud to protect your delicate skin,” the woman suggests. “Perhaps you could both be shirtless and muddy.”

“Perhaps not,” King T’Challa says. He turns to Loki. “It was a good match. And I was correct. I knew you would not be able to keep yourself from beating me. Now I shall learn from my mistakes and be more prepared for tomorrow’s match.”

“Indeed, Your Majesty. I felt the need to redeem myself after yesterday. I am grateful that you are not one of those leaders who feel they must win at everything.”

The King acknowledges the compliment with a nod. “And now I have my first question for you. What was your inspiration for the clothes you wore?”

The Trickster takes a drink. “I saw it in a book once. It is a British officer’s uniform from your World War II. The helmet, however is all mine.”

The King squints slightly as he tries to read the Trickster. “More detail. Who showed you this book?”

Loki considers pushing back. He licks his lips. “My lover showed me the book and bade me wear the uniform.”

“And did you wear it?”

“I wore it for you not a few hours ago,” he notes.

The King decides to accept that as an answer. “Question 2 – What do you miss most about your lover?”

“Everything.” He is surprised by the sincerity of his own answer.

“As true as that may be, it is too vague. More detail please.”

Loki thinks about Steve. “Stunningly blue eyes. Amazing creativity. Warmth. Passion. Openness. Strength. Kindness.” Reluctantly he pulls himself out of his thoughts before mentioning sadism. “Will that suffice?”

“Creativity?” Sirota asks.

“An artist,” Loki explains. “Drawing and painting. I have been the subject of a few of them. They are quite beautiful.”

“Question 3 then,” the King says. “What does she call you?” He clarifies when the Trickster gives him a questioning look. “What pet names does your lover use?” 

“Ah.” Loki knows he will regret having to answer this question. But it is part of the deal. “My lover usually calls me Kitten and sometimes Atlantic…and on rare occasions Ocean.”

The woman asks for the story behind those names. Loki tells her that the Kitten name comes from being independent and aloof. “And perhaps because I have transformed into a cat once or twice. Atlantic and Ocean are because we met on a ship in the Atlantic Ocean. Rather unimaginative, but there you are. I suppose you can’t expect a visual artist to be gifted with words, as well.”

“A ship in the Atlantic Ocean…sounds romantic,” Sirota says.

“Indeed. It was like a dream.”

xxx

Day 3 of 7 – Condition 1

Loki keeps most of the uniform he wore the day before but changes the dress shoes to boots that his trousers are now tucked into. The spear is also modified to curve slightly. It is more comfortable this way. The helmet is lightened though the horns are kept the same length.

Sirota urges him to remove his shirt from the sidelines.

The Trickster smiles at his opponent. “It is a good thing I am already spoken for, else I might be tempted to steal your woman from you.”

Black Panther laughs. “I think she would be most happy for you to try. Shall we begin?”

They start out slow, each waiting for the other to make the first big move.

“You think I could not win her?”

“I am a King. You are a Trickster.”

“I am a Trickster with talents.” He hits Black Panther on the side with the spear’s handle.

“No doubt. But you will leave. I will stay. Sirota is a wise woman. She knows who would be better for her.” He takes a swipe at Loki then jumps away and into a nearby tree.

The god looks up at his opponent. “Here kitty, kitty. Don’t make me come up there after you.”

Black Panther springs towards the Trickster. Loki moves out of the way and strikes the black figure with his spear. The King lands hard but is immediately up and headed back towards the god.

xxx

It takes more effort than Thor is used to expending, but he is finally able to feed himself. It felt like a huge victory when he was able to shrink the food enough to slip it between his lips. It felt like a hollow victory once he realized he could not get it big again. But now at the midday meal, a full day after he started, he is finally able to do both albeit with difficulty. The food tastes amazing, and he relishes the feel of it in his mouth.

Odin’s eye stares at him apprehensively. “Well, I suppose he had to learn given the conditions.”

“Yes, he did,” Frigga replies curtly. “Unless you wish him to starve to death.”

“Of course not. And you will find that magic can come in handy when you become king,” he tells Thor. Then he bites into the warm roll he has in his hand.

There is an uncomfortable silence.

Odin is the first to speak. “Heimdall tells me Fandrall, Hogun, and Sif are no closer to finding Loki though they have only just begun truly searching for him.”

Thor looks at his father defiantly as though to say they will never find his brother. He sips his beer through the straw and gives the slightest smirk. 

“Do you really think they will find him?” Frigga asks. “He may not even be on Midgard anymore.”

“I think they will learn enough to bring Loki here.”

There is a heavy bang. Thor’s fist is on the table. He does not know exactly what his father means, and it makes him nervous. He stares at Odin with concern and danger in his eyes.

“Your friend Volstagg tells me you visited him yesterday,” King Odin tells Thor. “He is concerned for you…as we all are.”

Thor huffs and leans back in his chair, his arms crossed at his chest.

“Do not give me that look, Lys. We _are_ concerned. But you were a prince of Asgard before you were Loki’s brother, and you must learn to choose Asgard over him.”

A growl comes from the Prince.

“Yes, obviously you’ve chosen Asgard when it mattered most. But you could…Oh, never mind.” King Odin knows full well that Thor and Loki’s relationship is complicated. In truth, his own relationship with Loki is complicated. How could it not be? He sighs. “I understand you told the people that the lashes were an easier punishment.”

Thor nods.

“That is why I tried to spare you from it.”

Two blue eyes narrow as they peer at his father. There is an accusation within them. When King Odin says nothing, Thor points at him, makes a sewing motion with his hand, then creates an L with his fingers.

“You told one big lie. Loki told hundreds…thousands. People were crying for his head. The dwarves would have had it, too, if Loki had not pointed out they’d have to cut his neck to get it. Sewing his mouth shut was the only way to appease them. Had there been another way –“

Thor’s fist slams down on the table again making Frigga jump. Even then he believed there could have been another way, and he will no longer take Odin’s opinions as the absolute truth.

xxx

Day 3 of 7 – Condition 2

King T’Challa and Loki are cooling off in the shade of a great tree as they drink water and recover from their sparring session. There was no clear victor.

“My first question – What is Asgard like?”

“Where do I begin? Asgard is magical…beautiful…grand but rather cold.” He describes his favorites spots, the edge of the water, the library, the great terrace from which you can see the entire realm. He describes the architecture and the weather, the people and the animals. “I have always loved it, but I find myself missing it less and less.”

By the time Loki is finished, the sun is setting.

The King considers whether to ask his other questions now or at dinner. Here they are alone, and there is a comfort between them that is unusual.

“My second question is…Why did you attack Earth?”

Loki looks at the sky. “It seemed like a good idea at the time.”

The King’s rich voice apologizes before asking for more detail.

“I was on the other side of the universe. It was my only way back…or at least the quickest way back. I had no great love for Midgard as my brother did. I still don’t, to be honest, though there are a handful of people I would not see hurt. I agreed to sacrifice this planet to bring me closer to home. I requested to become the ruler to anger my brother, to prove that I could be better for them than he had been, and because as a Trickster it is my right and duty to ensure I had some personal gain in the deal.”

T’Challa thinks he hears a note of sadness in the answer. He lets the silence linger for a while before continuing. “My final question for the day – If you do not care for Earth, why are you here now?”

“Because despite my best efforts, I fell in love with one of you. I did not plan to. I did not think I was capable anymore. But it happened, and so I am here. I am here, and I am in love.” Loki strokes his left forearm and thinks of Steve. His voice is suddenly harsh when he adds, “And woe to anyone who tries to keep us apart.”

xxx

Agent Hill notes that there is not a lot left in Loki’s old headquarters. There’s some broken equipment and lots of wires but little else. Still, the Asgardians scour the place looking for clues that the Trickster had returned here recently. There are none.

Afterwards, they go to a local bar. They all need a drink. Fandral and Hogun grab a table near a television that is showing basketball. They are entranced by the magic picture box with the little men running around inside of it.

Maria takes a seat at the bar. Sif sits next to her.

“What’ll it be?” the bartender asks.

“Appletini,” Agent Hill says, her eyes daring him to make fun of her. He doesn’t.

“And for you?” he asks Sif.

“The same,” she says.

Maria asks the Asgardian if she’s ever had one before. Sif has not and has no idea what it is, but she would like to try something that isn’t mead or beer.

“Well, it’s definitely not either of those,” the Agent says.

When the drinks are placed in front of them, Sif is enchanted by the interesting glass container but a little alarmed at the green color. She associates green with Loki. It is not her favorite color. But she sees Agent Hill take a drink, so she tastes her own. It is good. It is quite good and not at all like the alcohol she is used to having.

“What is this called again?” she asks, wanting to remember the name so she can order it again.

“Appletini. It’s like a martini only apple-flavored. Most people consider it a girly drink, but I like it.”

“It’s delicious.” She drinks half of it in a few swallows.

“Whoa, there, sister. Don’t gulp it down too fast. It’ll go straight to your head.” She watches as the Asgardian slows down. “What kind of alcohol do you have on Asgard?”

“Mead and beer. That’s it. Certainly nothing like this.”

The two women talk about alcohol for a while as the two Asgardian men begin to cheer and yell with the rest of the crowd watching the game on t.v. (Well, Fandral cheers while Hogun looks at him with an amused expression.)

Soon the women are talking about relationships and how difficult it is to have one when you are a warrior and a female one at that. When the second round arrives, Maria asks about Sif’s marriage to Thor. After learning through the video that the God of Thunder had slept with Tony, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent was glad she went home with Johnny the night of the poker game rather than breaking her policy with Thor. And now Sif is telling her a little about the god though not much.

Maria tells the god’s ex-wife how she doesn’t date people she works with. Sleeping with people in the workplace makes life too complicated. But her policy makes it difficult to meet men. Sif asks about the last man she met. That was Johnny Storm. Maria finds herself telling the Asgardian warrior a lot about their night together. She blames the alcohol and having seen him the day before for her loose tongue.

Sif tells her some more personal stories about Thor in return.

“Sounds like Thor and Johnny are both skilled,” Maria says. She smiles wickedly. “Maybe you should try out Johnny and let me know which one’s better. God, I hope it’s Johnny.”

Sif chews her lip. “No. I could not bed someone who looks so much like Loki’s lover. That would be too…strange.”

“Huh. Hadn’t even thought of that. That is kinda weird.”

xxx

It is Bruce and Logan’s second night in Niagra Falls. They are staying on the Canadian side in a lovely hotel that is near the great waterfall.

This is the night that Bruce collects on his bet. He gets to be boss for the night. Logan has to do anything and everything the scientist wants. The Canadian figures it will be a night of sci-fi movies and board games. Maybe they’ll have to go to a nice restaurant, one that requires a jacket and tie. Then he may have to suck Bruce’s dick, not that he’s complaining. If they could just jump to the end, that would be all right with him.

Bruce has something else in mind.

They have an early dinner at an outdoor café. After that, they go see a French film that Logan falls asleep in. Then they go out for coffee and pie.

It’s before 10:30 when they get back to their room.

“So now what, boss?” Logan asks as he pulls Bruce close.

The American pulls away and gets a plastic bag from his luggage. He hands it to the Canadian. “You did say anything I wanted.” Earlier that day he had left the Canadian alone for a while to go get what he needed. He just hopes the embarrassment of what he bought will be worth it.

The bag is kind of heavy. Logan opens it and looks inside. He has a puzzled expression on his face. He reaches in and pulls out two pairs of fuzzy handcuffs. They have black zebra stripes on the fake white fur. “Who exactly is supposed to be wearin’ these?”

“Uh…you.” He studies the bearded face for a reaction. All he sees is a raised eyebrow before the handcuffs get tossed onto the bed.

Logan reaches in again and pulls out sapphire blue lace and a small bottle of liquid. He looks at the bottle first. “Peppermint oil,” he reads. “Plan on puttin’ that somewhere specific?”

“A few places, actually.”

The bottle of oil joins the handcuffs on the bed. The bag is dropped to the floor. The lace is held up, revealing that it is in fact boy-short style panties. “You gotta be kiddin’ me.”

“You did say anything I wanted,” Bruce reminds him. “I thought we’d try something a bit different.”

“I’ve done a lot of crazy shit in my day, but this…It’s a good thing you’re so damned cute.” He looks at the underwear he’s still holding up. “Hulk want this, too?”

“I, uh, didn’t exactly ask him. You made the bet with me, not him.”

Logan nods. “Guess I should put these on now, huh?”

“Bathroom’s that way,” Bruce gestures with his head.

Wolverine pulls off his shirt as he makes his way to the toilet.

Bruce pulls back the bed covers and removes most of his own clothes as he waits for Logan to emerge. He turns and looks as soon as he hears the door open.

The Canadian walks out in the white bathrobe provided by the hotel. They lock eyes before he unties the sash. The robe drops to the floor, and he’s wearing nothing but the sapphire blue underwear that somehow manages to bring out his eyes. His hairy chest appears even more manly, and the trail of hair that runs down his stomach and beneath the lacy fabric is even hotter than usual.

“Well?”

“You look…Those really suit you.”

“Really,” Logan says unconvinced.

The bulge in the lace where his cock is is enticing, pushing against the fabric, wanting to be free of it. The stretched lace shows just enough skin to be alluring, teasing. Bruce licks his lips.

“You don’t like it?”

“It’s kinda itchy.”

The scientist can’t help but smile at that. “Don’t worry. I’ll help you scratch.” He walks around the badass Canadian in the lacy panties. The fabric caresses the firm ass in a way that makes Bruce catch his breath. He moves to stand directly in front of his lover and kisses him, his tongue making the first move to enter the warm mouth.

Logan is soon kissing back, his hands find Bruce’s shoulder blades and pull him close, their chests touching. They stand there for a long time kissing, Bruce’s hands traveling over skin and lace. His mouth moves to the Canadian’s neck, and Logan knows just what to do after that. He puts his nose just beneath Bruce’s ear, and he takes a nice big whiff.

“What do I smell like?” Bruce asks.

“Like blueberry pie, ice cream, coffee, and…” He takes another sniff. “Sex,” he says as he grinds his hips forward.

Bruce pulls away. “On the bed.” He handcuffs Logan’s wrists to the bedposts.

“So who’s ridin’ who in this little scenario?”

The American smiles. “You, Mr. X-Man, are at my mercy. Take a guess.”

“You know I can break out of these handcuffs any time.”

“But you won’t, because I’m the boss.” He grabs the peppermint oil and straddles Logan. He puts some on his hands and begins to rub them over the hairy chest. The scent fills their nostrils, opening up their sinuses. The scientist notes the subtle changes as the skin reacts to the oil. He watches as the nipples harden with the cooling effect. He can feel the cock within the lace panties beginning to harden. That makes his own body react. “See. And you thought you weren’t going to like this.”

“I didn’t know science could be so fun.”

“Science can be all kinds of fun,” he says as his hands wander lower down. His mouth busies itself with one of Logan’s nipples, the peppermint taste making him reluctant to let go, not that the mutant minds.

Bruce tears himself away from the land of peppermint he’s created, gets off his lover, and removes his boxer shorts. Completely naked, he looks over Logan’s body.

The arms are stretched out to the top corners of the bed. His muscular wrists are obscured by the furry black and white zebra stripes of the handcuffs. The chest is shiny with oil, the nipples hard circles surrounded by hair. The sapphire lace panties look like they’re about to rip apart, revealing the bulging cock trapped inside them.

Bruce licks his lips again as he feels the blood flowing down to his groin, making his dick swell and straighten.

“Guess this is workin’ for ya,” the Canadian notes.

“Really wish I didn’t have to take those off you.”

“So don’t.” He sees the question in the chocolate eyes. “Rip ‘em where ya need access,” he clarifies. And, God, he hopes Bruce does just so he can see a little savagery in the doctor’s face.

Bruce puts more peppermint oil on his hands. He strokes his cock, coating it in the cooling liquid. He gets back on the bed and forces Logan’s legs apart. He feels through the lace for the approximate location of his lover’s asshole. Once he has it, he digs his short nails into the fabric and tries to force the threads apart.

“You’re gonna have ta do better then that,” Logan tells him, greedily watching the determination in the American’s face, a little sweat now mingling with the smell of peppermint. “Maybe you should get Hulk to help.”

The frustration Bruce is feeling in battling the fabric is making Hulk easier to get to. He feels the creature beginning to assert itself, and suddenly there is a hole through which Logan’s tight opening can be seen.

“That’s right, Brucey. Get a little savage with it. Tear it with your teeth if you have to.”

Brown eyes ringed by gamma green look at the man urging him on. He smiles just before sticking his finger into his lover’s ass.

“Fuck.” The finger feels tingly and almost cool.

“Don’t pretend you don’t like it, Wolvie. I know how much you like getting fucked. I know what a hard-on you get for Hulk’s dick. Well now you’re going to get mine. Ours,” he corrects.

Logan feels confined. Between the handcuffs and the tight underwear keeping his erection contained, he’s beginning to feel trapped. “Free my dick, or free my hands. I don’t care which. Just free one of ‘em.”

Bruce rubs the mutant’s cock through the fabric. “No,” he says as his finger is joined by a second. “I’m the boss, remember?”

“Bruce, if you know what’s good for y-aaah.” He clenches as a third finger is added and the tip of his cock is stroked over the lace. He’s being opened, stretched. “Fuck,” he says again as he allows himself to enjoy the sensation. He just wishes his hands were free.

The fingers leave him, and he watches as the green-and-chocolate-eyed man positions himself. Logan is entered with a grunt.

After the first few thrusts, Bruce lowers himself over his lover. They kiss, their chests rubbing against each other. Logan can taste the peppermint on the scientist’s lips. It’s almost like the oil has transported them to another world, made the one outside their bed disappear.

Bruce can feel Wolvie’s erection through the lace that rubs against his stomach. His hand returns to the bulge and gives it a rough stroke.

“Fucking tease,” Logan breathes. The touch isn’t enough with the fabric separating it from his skin. He tries to thrust up to make the sensation firmer.

Bruce can feel his body beginning to transform. He tries to tell Hulk not to take over. This isn’t a good place. Not here. Please not here.

“Fuck!” Logan can feel the cock inside him grow and shrink. He sees the body above him doing the same. “Hulk. Gotta stay in Banner’s body.” He takes a moment to breathe. “’Cept the dick. Dick ‘s all yours.”

“Not helping,” Bruce grunts as he thrusts faster. Logan is beginning to writhe beneath him. He sticks his hand inside the panties and pulls out the mutant’s cock. He strokes it in time to his thrusts as the sound of rattling handcuffs fills the air. “Hulk, not here,” he pleads.

Hulk lets go just enough to stop the transformation.

Bruce thrusts unrelentingly as Logan continues to curse. And then he feels his release coming. It’s so close, so tantalizingly close. And suddenly he’s there, a moaning growl escaping his throat as he comes inside Logan. A moment later, Logan is covering him with semen as the handcuffs rattle amongst the sound of growling.

Bruce collapses on top of Logan.

Through heavy breathes come the words, “Now will ya free my hands?”

xxx

Steve lies in bed, his hand on the spot where Loki usually sleeps. Music plays softly in the background.

_We’ll meet again. Don’t know how. Don’t know when._

His heart aches with the words. It’s a good ache, the kind of ache all lovers feel when they’re apart.

_Keep smiling through just like you always do…_

He tries to decide what tonight’s message should be. He wonders if it should be something hopeful or funny or romantic.

_Tell ‘em it won’t be long. ‘Cause they’d be happy to know that when you saw me go I was singing this song._

The place feels empty. It’s taken all of his will power not to call Loki back while he knows the Asgardians are out looking for him elsewhere. But he doesn’t want to take any chances. He just hopes his Kitten is okay.

He continues to search his mind for the perfect message.

_But I’m sure we’ll meet again some sunny day._

Tapping his left arm three times, he calls the god’s name then says, “On bubble bath strike till you come home. Miss you, Kitten.”

As soon as it’s done, he wishes he had said something else. He has no idea what a huge smile those words will put on Loki’s face or how much joy the god will get from reading it. He only knows the ache in his heart and how long the night feels in his empty bed.

Again he touches the place where Loki usually sleeps and says a silent ‘I love you’.

_…Till the blue skies chase the dark clouds far away._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. Couldn’t resist ending on Steve’s heartache. It’s just so perfect. It’ll be just a few more chapters until they are reunited. I promise. (Believe me, it’s killing me to keep them apart for so long.) A big thank you to Sat-Isis who pictured Steve listening to music and even provided the song choice. It made a small sad scene into something wonderfully melancholy. The song is “We’ll Meet Again” written by Arthur Wilkinson, Ross Parker, and Hugh Childs. It was made famous by Vera Lynn.
> 
> Changing topics...How am I doing with Sif? Is she getting to be a little more fleshed out? Twisted67 (ao3) suggested that she should spend some bonding time with a Midgardian. I think it’s helping, especially since she and Maria have some similarities. So thank you for that. It was a great suggestion. Hopefully I’m doing it well enough to make a difference.
> 
> Thor learning some magic is from a suggestion by T-TrainOrTurkeyT (ff) as a way to help him even better understand Loki. And now it means that Frigga no longer has to feed him. Thor thanks you for that, although it was nice to be babied for a little while.
> 
> The DC Easter Egg as well as Bruce’s desire for handcuffs, a bit of ladies underwear, and being on top while still being Banner was from the idea factory that is Smile-Evily (ff). Thank you as always, dear.
> 
> And another thank you to Twisted67 (ao3) for suggesting the use of peppermint oil. I hope I did it justice. I have a feeling it may be used again.
> 
> And a big heartfelt THANK YOU to everyone reading this. Please let me know if you have any questions or suggestions. I love getting them. Until next time… _We’ll meet again. Don’t know where. Don’t know when. But I know we’ll meet again some sunny day._


	64. To Tempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 & 5 of Loki and T'Challa's deal
> 
> **Pairings:** Logan  & Bruce, Steve & Loki, Victor & Darcy, T’Challa & Sirota (explicit), Sue & Reed  
>  **Explicit Content:** Vaginal Sex

Bruce is just waking up when he hears a loud knock at the door. He groans and puts a pillow over his head to stifle the noise. Through the thick material, he hears Logan talking to someone. He figures the someone has left when he hears a gruff voice saying, “Hey, Brucey, get up. Breakfast.”

The scientist throws the pillow off his own face and blinks rapidly against the daylight. “Hmmm?”

“Breakfast,” Logan says again.

Once the brown eyes adjust, Bruce can see the Canadian wearing a white towel around his waist standing next to the desk that now holds a tray of food. He sits up. “Morning,” he says with a sleepy smile, memories of the night before fresh in his mind. It had been a really good night.

“Mornin’. How’s last night’s boss feelin’?”

“He’s feelin’ good. Thinking he needs to be boss more often.”

“Oh, he does, does he? Well, I think bein’ boss went straight to his head,” Logan counters with a smile. “Bein’ the boss is a heck of a responsibility, a responsibility that you abused, Mister. I’m sorry, but I don’t think you should be the boss ever again.”

The scientist smiles back. “No. I should always be the boss.”

“Oh, yeah? And why’s that?”

“I’ve got two very good reasons. One – My name is Bruce,” he says with a raised finger.

Logan gives him a questioning look.

Another finger joins the first. “Two – Because I was…,” he says before loudly beginning to sing, “ _Born in the USA! I was…born in the USA_!”

“Hey, Springsteen! Ya want some coffee?”

“Yes. Yes, I would. And do you know why? Because Americans love coffee, and I was _Born in the USA!_.”

“Ya know this is Canada, right?”

“ _I was Born in the USA_!”

xxx

Day 4 of 7 – Condition 1

Loki knows he should not expect Steve to summon him yet. Logically, he knows the Asgardian warriors will take several days to search for him, perhaps even weeks. He will most likely have his new weapon before he can return home. And yet he cannot help touching his forearm and trying to will a message to appear.

That is what he is doing when he gets word that the King is ready for their daily match. He nods and goes to the usual spot. Changing his clothes to the brown uniform of Lieutenant Frost, he finds his heart is not in this today.

He looks at Black Panther who is so eager for their fight. Well, it is only an hour of his time. Loki puts his heart away and decides to truly test this Midgardian.

“Are you ready, Loki?” the King calls out.

Loki locks the place he put his heart, takes a breath, and truly becomes the Trickster. He twirls the spear as his uniform changes. The color of his trousers turns black, the ends now tucked into black boots, while the material of his shirt becomes thicker, a deep emerald with a high gold color. Black and gold gauntlets appear on his forearms. The spear turns golden, the vibranium arrowhead becoming the center of the weapon’s intricate and deadly end. It shines as brightly as his helmet whose horns now curve obscenely forward before continuing up and back. He walks with his old swagger, knowing and feeling his power.

There are murmurs of apprehension and awe from the crowd that has gathered to watch.

Black Panther smiles inside his mask. “The Trickster means business now.”

“The Trickster wonders why a King requests seven days of sparring with a god.”

“You have experienced my skill. There are not many who can match me.”

“And the costume? I suppose it is a way to honor your ancestors.”

“You are correct.” The King is becoming impatient. “That is enough talk. Time for action.” He springs forward and is easily rebuffed.

“Ah, but I like to talk,” Loki says as he ducks to avoid the next pounce. Black Panther flies over his head, the ends of his horns scratching the black material and skin as they pass.

A gasp of surprise and fear is heard from the gathered spectators.

On the way down, the King is struck with the handle of the god’s transformed spear. 

Loki continues, “Ancestry is important to you. You wear your costume so proudly…as proudly as I once wore my armor.” He easily blocks all of Black Panther’s swipes and punches. Then he pushes his opponent and twirls away before the King’s fist can connect. “It is a blood lineage, is it not?”

“It is,” the King answers as he begins to grow angry. “And it is not. The position must be earned. It must be fought for. It must be won.” He springs forward and finally catches the Trickster. Suddenly he’s picked up and thrown. Black Panther rolls on the ground and springs back up immediately.

The crowd is obviously with their leader, giving voice to his every misstep and small victory.

“My father, my father’s father, and his father before him have all been kings of Wakanda. We have all fought for it. We have all earned it,” he says as he pounces again.

“And could one such as me win your throne?” Loki wonders as he bats the man away.

Fear begins to grip the King. “We have an agreement.” He springs onto a tree and immediately leaps towards the Trickster.

As they exchange more blows, Loki smiles. “No where…in that agreement…do I agree…not to take over your country.” He rams his weapon into Black Panther’s chest, dulling the edge just before it strikes. The King goes flying and lands hard on the ground as a few women scream. “Be grateful I do not want it.”

Black Panther gets up slowly amongst sighs of relief. “You do not want it?”

Loki walks up to him. “I do not want it,” he confirms before striking at the King. The blow is blocked. “I want only my new weapon and the ability to go home.”

Black Panther cannot make any contact while the golden spear is in the god’s hands. “You should have thought of that before betraying Asgard.”

The Trickster steps back and throws his spear away. It returns to its former wooden and primitive state before hitting the ground. “Asgard is no longer my home. Now, try and hit me.”

And though Black Panther tries, he has very little success.

xxx

John Storm returns to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters after his lunch date with his ex-girlfriend that thankfully still works at Green Lantern Power. He has the name of the guy who usually goes to visit the power station and another woman, a fairly new hire, who also goes.

“Not bad, Fireball,” Clint says.

“That’s Human Torch, Katniss,” Johnny replies.

Captain Rogers tries not to smile. “If we’re done with the name calling, ladies…?”

They nod as Natasha smirks and Phil chuckles.

“Good. Coulson, run the names. Romanoff, get those to the undercover agents. See if they’ve heard of any of them.”

Agent Coulson immediately begins typing into his laptop. “They haven’t entered all of the Hydra data into our systems yet. So even if we don’t get a hit now, we could still get one later.”

Agent Romanoff is sending an email using her phone. “It’ll be a while before we hear back from our operatives.”

Steve looks at John. “Should I expect a lecture from Sue tonight?”

“Don’t worry. Sue actually liked this girl. If anything, she’ll be happy you made me see her again. So what’s next, fearless leader?”

“Care to fill him in, Agent Barton?”

Clint begins without hesitation. “Next we review any new data and information from the analysis guys, see if we can glean anything useful from it. Then we continue trying to identify Hydra agents out in the world and figuring out which ones we can turn. That’s when it gets fun.”

xxx

Volstagg visits Thor hoping that they can reconnect. He misses his friend. He misses all his friends. But the God of Thunder is the one who is in Asgard, and it has been much too long since they simply enjoyed each other’s company.

After much searching, he finally finds Thor in the last place he thought to look – the library. Yes, the Prince has been known to visit it on occasion, usually searching for information about historic battles and heroic tales and almost always getting thrown out after 15 minutes or so. But today, Thor is sitting quietly at a table and studying a book.

“Well, well, well. As I live and breathe, Thor is getting educated.”

The blond god looks up with surprise at having been found.

“So what are ya reading, hmm?”

Thor holds up the book so that Volstagg can see the cover. It is a book on magic, the most basic of spells for beginners.

“Are you sure you’re wanting to be reading that?” After he sees the god nod, he asks if he can take a seat.

Instead, Thor gets up and closes the book. Then he leads the way outside. He stops, turns, and looks at his friend expectantly.

Volstagg scratches his head before speaking. “I just…I wanted…” He sighs and starts again. “Thor, I wanted to apologize for the other day. Godrun and I are sorry if we upset you. That wasn’t our intention. We both know your brother is important to you. Heck, I even kind of like him. He certainly always made life more interesting.” He smiles but gets nothing in return. “Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that. I’m sorry. We’re both sorry. And we hope you’ll come and visit again soon.”

Thor clasps his friend’s shoulder and tries to smile. It comes out as a smiling wince, but it is enough for Volstagg. They hug.

“I’ve missed you, Thor,” the large warrior confesses. “Say, how about we take a couple of rods and go fishing…like we used to?”

Fishing might be just the thing the God of Thunder needs. It is the wrong time of day for it, but it will soon be getting dark. They can wait for the darkness and fish then. Their fishing trips were the one thing Thor and Volstagg would do without the others. Fandral and Sif did not have the patience or desire. Hogun preferred straight meditation and thought the actual catching of fish to be too distracting. Loki would sometimes join them, sitting quietly with a book or a scroll as Volstagg told tales that made Thor laugh heartily, sometimes showing them some new piece of magic the dark-haired god had just learned. Thor misses those days.

The God of Thunder nods gratefully. A large hand clasps his shoulder.

“Good! Good. I’ll tell you what. You get the rods while I tell my wife where I’m going. I’ll meet you in the kitchen. We can take some meat and beer.” He smiles through his shaggy beard and rushes off, his heart just a little lighter.

xxx 

Sabertooth stalks his prey through the dark streets for Prague. He loves this part, feeling the power that comes with deciding when and how a man will die. He hasn’t decided when it will happen yet. Part of him wants to hold off, knowing that he’ll have to go to New Mexico once it is done. Part of him wants to do it now so he can bury his face in Darcy’s tits again as soon as possible. God that girl has great tits.

Darcy – He hates her, and he wants her. That dichotomy isn’t something he’s used to feeling. And maybe hate is too strong a word. She is infuriating as hell, though. She is probably the one person, other than his stupid-ass brother, who isn’t scared of him. She is relentless. Even when she was a kid, she was relentless. And, as much as he hates to admit it, she’s the one person that he, Sabertooth, is a little scared of. No. That’s ridiculous. He isn’t afraid of anyone. Well, Magneto can be pretty fucking scary when he wants to be.

That’s not important right now. Right now, he is here to assassinate this guy he’s following.

Mullah Abdul Gha-something-or-other, Victor forgets, is one of the Quetta Shura, the Taliban leadership council that gives direction to the regional leaders. And though Sabertooth doesn’t know exactly when it will happen, he does know it will be messy. S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn’t send him if they need it to be clean.

His target goes into a strip club. Figures. For all their talk of purity and shit, they like watching naked women as much as the next guy. That’s why he wasn’t surprised by the stack of porn found with Bin Laden.

Victor smiles, his sharp canines easily seen under the city lights. Well at least he’ll have something nice to look at. Licking his lips, he follows the man inside. He just hopes there’s at least one girl with really big tits.

xxx

Day 4 of 7 – Condition 2

The medicine man is tending to King T’Challa’s wounds as Sirota holds his hand when Loki walks into the room. The god is wearing jeans and a white t-shirt with a big black star on the front.

Sirota speaks boldly. “What do you want, Trickster?” She is angry that her man has been hurt but is also aroused by the power the god showed on the field.

“I came to make sure the King was all right.”

The King eyes him warily. “You’ve been holding back on me, Trickster. Why the sudden change?”

Loki shrugs. “Thought you might like the challenge.”

“I did. I do. I hope you will always be that cunning and forceful. I cannot get better if I do not battle opponents better than me.”

“An interesting philosophy.”

T’Challa winces as the medicine man puts boiled herbs on his wound. Sirota coos in his ear, her hand gliding up and down his upper arm.

“I can help,” Loki offers tentatively. “Heal your wounds.”

“No. The pain will remind me of my mistakes.” Then he smiles and looks at his woman. “Besides, they will be a good excuse tonight to lie back while Sirota does all the work.”

She slaps his arm playfully. “You naughty man,” she teases and giggles.

Loki turns away from the scene that is causing a fresh wave of pain to flood his heart.

T’Challa’s eyes return to the god in time to see him biting his lip and furrowing his brow. “As we fought, you said Asgard was no longer your home. My first question to you is – Where is your home now?”

Green eyes look upon the beautifully dark skin of the Wakandan ruler with a sadness and a hint of vulnerability that is ever only hinted at but never truly seen until now. “My home is a tiny apartment in Brooklyn, New York, barely big enough for one person. And yet I would rather be there than any other place along the branches of Yggdrasil.” His eyes moisten with the saying of their word, the word that is supposed to stop the pain, the word that now only sharpens it. “Forgive me. I’ve been in a melancholy mood today. Trying to rid myself of it is one of the reasons I came on so strong during our match.”

Sirota walks to the god and wraps her arms around him. “Poor Trickster. You must miss her very much.”

Slowly his arms rise and wrap around the small woman. He pulls her close and buries his head in her neck. It isn’t him. No matter how much he wants it to be, it isn’t Steve. The frame is too small, the neck too thin, the smell too feminine. He considers putting his hand on her ass just to see how everyone would react, but he is not in the mood for such jests. Instead, he lets her go and thanks her for her kindness.

“My second question is – Why can you not see her?” He sees the hesitation in the light-skinned face.

“You mean – Why can I not see my love?” Loki knows his clarification has revealed too much when he sees the brown eyes narrow. Once the King agrees with the question’s change, the Trickster tells him, “It is not safe for me there. There are people looking for me. They wish to return me to Asgard. I do not wish to go back. Once they are gone, I will be summoned home.”

The King is hesitant to ask the last question, but he knows the god is hiding something. He wishes to know what that is. “Question three – Who is your lover?”

“No one you know.”

“And yet I would have a name.”

“And I would prefer not to give it.”

“And yet I would still have a name.” He waits for a retort but gets none, only green-eyed defiance. “I am waiting.”

Loki takes a breath. “His name is Steve,” he says conversationally.

There is silence for a moment.

King T’Challa nods. “Do you think us so primitive that we would not accept someone whose lusts run contrary to our own?”

“Is this the royal ‘we’ or the community ‘we’?” Loki requests.

“The community ‘we’,” he clarifies.

“I have no doubt that there are those in your community who, like me, enjoy both genders. But I was unsure whether it was an accepted practice among your people. I did not know how you and your council would react.” Honestly, Loki had no concerns on that front. He just wants a reason to make ‘Steve’ the focus of conversation and not that he didn’t give Steve’s last name. “Also, and more importantly, it amused me to have you think he was a woman,” he confesses.

“I see.”

“Both genders?” Sirota asks feeling a twinge of hope. “You like women, too?”

Loki gives her his most charmingly innocent smile. “I do, dear Sirota. You are all so charming. How could I resist such temptation?”

She smiles back, her teeth gleaming against the dark lips. Her hand goes to her hip, and she twirls back and forth a bit. “I am glad to hear it.”

“Sirota,” T’Challa admonishes before giving the god what he hopes is a compassionate expression. His deep voice is comforting as he says, “I am sorry you thought we would judge you harshly for whom you love. As far as I am concerned, our deal still stands, and I see no need to share this information with the council.”

The god bows slightly as he thanks the King for his consideration. As he leaves the room, Loki wonders why it is important that the King not know it is Steve Rogers who has his heart. Is it to protect Steve? Is it to keep Steve all to himself? Is it because he does not want to have to give the explanation that will no doubt be asked for? Perhaps it is all three. Perhaps he thinks it is simply none of their business.

xxx

Steve has to admit that the Baxter Building is impressive. The interior is beautiful, lush, like something from his own time. He tells the front desk that he’s here to see Sue and John Storm. The clerk, a grey mustached gentleman named Stan, calls up to the penthouse. After he hangs up, he tells Captain Rogers where to find the elevators.

“Thank you,” Steve replies and walks to where he was directed. He pushes the Up button and waits while fiddling with the bottle of wine in his hands. After what seems like a long time, there is a ding, and the doors open.

A gorgeous redhead in a sleeveless green gown steps out. Her orange lips rise into a smile as she runs her eyes over him. “Well, hello there.”

“Uh, hello,” he replies feeling suddenly out of his depth.

She opens up her tiny purse and reaches into it as she says, “I’ll be at the Botanical Gardens gala if you’re free later. Even if you’re not…” She hands him a business card and saunters away.

A stunned Steve walks into the elevator as he looks at the card that reads Dr. Pamela Isley, Botanical Biochemist, Gotham Botanical Gardens. He pushes the button for the penthouse and slips the card into his pocket.

The man out of time doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to how forward women are nowadays. Maybe he’ll give the card to John. And boy howdy does he miss Loki right now.

The elevator ride is slow as it takes him to the top floor. But he finally makes it and walks out of the small box. He turns and sees a huge room with science equipment everywhere, including a large iron chamber in the center. He walks slowly towards it.

“Uncle Steve!” John’s voice calls out happily.

Sue walks into view and smiles as she greets him. “Steve.”

Captain Rogers hands her the bottle of wine. “Thanks for inviting me to dinner, Sue.”

“I thought it was time we got to know each other better…as a family.”

Again, Steve looks at the science-centric huge room. “This is, um, really, uh. Wow. And I thought Tony was eccentric.”

Sue laughs. “Yeah. Science is basically Reed’s whole life.”

“And you,” Johnny corrects. “Reed is crazy about you.”

“I guess,” she blushes.

“Reed?” Steve asks.

Sue goes to open the bottle. “Ben is forcing him to watch the basketball game with him at some sports bar.”

Steve puts his hands in his pockets and feels the heavy paper. “Oh, John, I’ve got something for you,” he says pulling out Dr. Isley’s business card. “Stunning redhead gave it to me downstairs. Figured you might be able to use it since I’m spoken for.“

“And if you weren’t spoken for?” he asks as he plucks the card out of his uncle’s hand.

“She’s a little too forward for me.” He finds it an odd thing to say considering how forward Loki has always been with him. “Something smells delicious,” he calls to Sue.

“It’s meatloaf, an old family recipe,” she tells him.

“It’s really good,” Johnny assures him.

They eat first. Steve compliments the meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and asparagus, which really are very good. The conversation stays light. They talk mostly about Sue and John’s childhood. It helps the super soldier get some context on a few of the years he missed.

Johnny mentions watching Saturday morning cartoons starring Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. Steve’s face lights up as he tells them he used to watch those at the movie theater. “They’d show the news and cartoons before the movie. I used to love Bugs Bunny.”

Talking about cartoons takes them to the end of their meal. They sit on the couches and get comfortable before Sue asks what she’s been wanting to ask all night. “What was your dad like?”

Steve’s face falls slightly. “He was hard working…when he could find work. He loved…” The artist swallows, his mind searching for something to give them. He smiles when he finds it. “He was always there when people needed a helping hand, helping them move or fill out paperwork. When the Depression first hit, any leftover food we had we’d give to our neighbors that had lost their jobs. That was before he lost his own job. And before that, Mother was always feeding stray cats and dogs. He’d get so mad and tell her to stop it. But then I’d see him put a saucer of milk on the fire escape. He’d turn to me and wink and say, ‘Our little secret.’” He smiles at the memory.

The conversation flows easier then. They talk about Steve’s childhood and how everyone would hang out on the stoops during the summer. The neighborhood kids would play baseball. He was small, so he never really got to play. And when he did, they’d stick him in the outfield. Usually he’d sit on the sidelines and draw. But his father would take him to see the Dodgers sometimes. They’d get popcorn and soda and watch the game.

They shy away from the affair and instead keep to summers and Christmases. Steve touches on some of the bad stuff, too. He doesn’t want Sue and John to think his father, their great-grandfather, was a saint. He drank too much, liked to gossip, and got angry easily, which is probably where Steve gets his own anger from.

Reed and Ben come in arguing about their night. The scientist obviously did not have a good time. “It was too crowded and noisy,” he complains, talking with his hands.

“And that means we couldn’t stay till the end?” Ben wonders harshly.

“Reed?” Sue calls. “Steve is still here.”

“I was just leaving,” the artist says getting up. “Reed. Ben,” he says in greeting.

“Hey, Captain Rogers,” Ben replies. “Did ya have a nice dinner?”

“I did. Thank you. And please call me Steve.”

Reed shifts uncomfortably. “Well, uh, don’t feel like you have to leave on our account. We’ll get out of your way.”

“No, Dr. Richards. It’s fine. I should be heading home anyway.” He turns to his relatives. “Thank you for everything. It was really nice. Maybe next time Ben, Reed, and Loki can join us.”

Johnny raises his hands. “Whoa, now. That would make Ben my date, and that is so not happening.”

“You should be so lucky,” Ben interjects, making Steve smile. 

“No,” John continues. “I bring a girl, and Ben can go do something else or bring his own date.”

“Well, we can talk about it when Loki gets back,” Sue offers. She considers Ben to be family, too, and it would seem wrong to exclude him. She walks her uncle to the elevator and hugs him just before he steps inside.

“How’d it go?” Reed asks as she walks back alone.

“Great. Really great,” she says. And it really was.

xxx

King T’Challa lies naked and face-down in his bed. Two warm hands glide over his back and shoulders, massaging out the stiffness that came with fighting the god. Sirota is straddling his back and leaning forward to use her body weight as she kneads his muscles.

“Mmm,” he sighs.

“Better?” Sirota asks in her sweet accented voice.

“Getting there.”

He turns over slowly, wincing as he does. Then he is looking up at Sirota so dark and beautiful above him.

“It is warm in here,” he tells her.

“It is,” she agrees. Her hands untie her dress at the back of her neck and at her waist. She lifts the fabric over her head.

T’Challa reaches up and touches her breasts, runs his thumb along the edges of her large nipples. “You are most beautiful, Sirota.”

“And you wish me to do all the work. How like a man,” she notes as she begins to move her hips up and back.

“Only because you do it so well,” he says in his soft, low voice. The friction against his manhood is making it come alive.

Sirota leans down, her lips now a breath away from his. “And what do I get in return?”

T’Challa lifts his head just enough to capture her lips with his own. His head drops back down.

“Well?” she asks.

He smiles as his hands move to her back and glide down to her ass. His fingers dance over the skin between her buttocks. “You get to lay with the King.”

Warm, dark hands glide over his muscular chest. Sirota sits up, her hips continuing to move back and forth. The feeling of him hardening is beginning to make her wet. “I want to meet Loki’s man,” she tells him.

“Is that what you’re thinking of now?” he asks unable to hide his surprise.

“I want to meet the man who has so enraptured a god. Don’t you? He must be so…very…special,” she says as she finally allows him to penetrate her. Her hips continue to move slowly. “Just…like…me.” A soft moan escapes her lips.

The King’s hands glide up and down her torso, cupping her breasts before returning to her undulating pelvis and slowly climbing back up. His fingers pinch the center of her dark nipples before massaging them with his palms. It has the desired affect, making her wetter around his cock.

“Mmm,” she hums. Sweat is beginning to bead on her skin catching the light, making it glow.

His right hand caresses her neck, feeling the coolness of her perspiration against the heat of her skin. His thumb enters her mouth, and she licks and sucks it as she continues to work herself on him.

T’Challa’s chest is slick now as her hands continue to roam over his smooth skin. Her breath is accented with tiny squeaks and gasps. Sirota wants to be closer to him, to feel him buried so deep within her that she’ll feel it in her stomach. She sits a little straighter, her whole body moving up and back, up and back.

His hands move down to her hips, pulling her towards him, deepening her thrusts. “Oh, Sirota, my beautiful ebony goddess.”

“Oh, so I am a goddess now,” she says between heavy breaths. “And what is my power, oh Mighty King T’Challa?”

“The power of love and sex and pleasure.” His eyes appreciate her lovely smile.

“And do you think my power would work on a real god?”

“Sirota, what are you thinking?” But he does not really need to ask. “I do not think he will accept you. He is in love, remember?” He pulls her hips towards him with more force.

Her breath is harder. “Yes. But he is sad. I could make him feel so much better…just like I do for you.” She moans as the friction begins to send tiny waves of pleasure and want through her body.

“And if I forbid it?”

“Do you? Do you forbid it?”

“How would you even…?” He groans the end of his question.

“I’d slip into his bed, slip my hand between his thighs, he’d be mine within five seconds.” Her spine arches back. “Oh. Oh my.”

“You,” he breathes, “You will do no such thing. He is our guest.”

“And…OH…shouldn’t our guest be given…Yes!...the best?”

T’Challa moans as she moves more quickly. “If you want him, you must win him openly. No slipping…argh…No slipping into his bed.” He squeezes her breasts.

Suddenly she slows down as she shifts slightly. “Oh, yes!” she cries just before speeding up again. Sirota moans with each thrust, her pitch rising higher and higher.

The King feels his muscles tensing, knows his release is coming soon as he listens to her moans mingled with the wet sound of his cock moving within her.

“Oh, T’Challa! Oh, my glorious King!” The rest is unintelligible. Her breasts bounce up and down to the quick rhythm her body is producing as though dancing to her own moans.

Her King and lover grunts and groans until, losing himself in the physical pleasure of her, he cries, “I come!”

Sirota quickly lifts herself off of him just before his seed shoots out in glistening ropes, coating her pubic hair and thighs in his semen. She falls forward and collapses onto him with sighing breaths.

He groans in pain as she presses against the wound on his stomach.

“Sorry, love.”

“It is all right, my flower. Your skills more than make up for the brief moment of discomfort.”

She rolls off of him, a light breeze cooling the sweat from their bodies.

xxx

Steve lies in bed, his thoughts flitting between Loki and the redhead. He can’t take it anymore. He gets up and grabs his sketchbook and pencils. He draws the woman first, an impression of her, lips and hair and breasts. It doesn’t help. His body is tense with need. He flips back a few pages and looks at the various pictures of Loki that he’s made. His fingers trace some of the lines and trigger memories of how the god’s skin felt beneath his hands.

The artist swallows and becomes acutely aware of the blood flowing down between his legs. He already sent Loki his message for the night (‘Had dinner with John and Sue, and I love you’) but gets the urge to send another.

After a moment of hesitation, he taps his left arm three times and calls out the god’s name. “I wish you could taste me,” he tells the picture of Loki.

He puts the sketchbook and pencils away. He searches for and finds the ‘Keep Calm and Kill Zombies’ t-shirt that Loki sometimes wears. He brings the red fabric to his noise and breathes in his lover’s scent. He had hoped it would make his Kitten feel closer, but it ends up having the opposite effect. The apartment feels empty and oppressive. He closes his eyes and takes another deep whiff of the shirt. After a few moments, the artist takes the shirt back to bed with him.

Steve can’t sleep. He tries, but he’s too restless. He grabs his sketchbook again and turns on a light. He finds a picture of his Kitten hanging by his wrists, his back exposed and bloody. The super soldier’s right hand slips under the covers, under his waistband, and wraps around his cock. And that’s when he realizes that his hand is dry.

The hand leaves the darkness of the covers. Steve stops and considers how much he needs this. He does need it. He hates how much he needs it. The lubricant is found and squirted into his right palm.

Left hand holding the sketchpad and right hand wrapped around his cock, he begins with hesitant strokes. He remembers creating Loki’s back, and his touch becomes firmer. His mind flashes to the redhead at the elevator, and his rhythm increases.

“No. Loki,” he tells himself. “Kitten.” That’s the one he wants. He wants his Kitten, his Atlantic. Steve wants Loki, his lips, his ass, his magical palms. He pictures the god watching him, a seductive smile on those lips, words of encouragement flowing from the warm mouth. He looks at the drawing in front of him, recalls again how it felt to create it.

It doesn’t take long – five minutes at the most – before he’s ejaculating into the red t-shirt. The artist feels more relaxed and a bit guilty afterwards. He leaves the sketchbook on the bed as he goes to clean up. When he returns, the super soldier puts everything back in its place. Then he turns out the light and goes to sleep, his hand where Loki’s chest would normally be.

xxx

It is just before dawn when a burning sensation flares up on Loki’s left arm. He looks at it in the darkness, tries to make out the words.

‘I wish you could taste me.’

Lying on his side, Loki presses his fingertips to his mouth and wallows in his solitude.

There is a soft sound. Then he hears the door click and near-silent footsteps coming closer.

The bed shifts as though a weight has been added.

It is far more tempting than Loki would like to admit.

“I truly hope King T’Challa is unaware of your actions,” Loki says softly.

“And why is that?” Sirota asks as her hand begins to run up and down his upper arm.

“I would hate to think that he would try to tempt me…even more that he would try to tempt me with you.”

“He does not know I am here,” she says just before kissing his shoulder.

The warmth of her body makes him miss Steve all the more. He closes his eyes. “Leave, Sirota, before I do something we’ll both regret.”

“You think you would regret laying with me?” Her hand moves over his chest.

“I think I would regret hurting you. And make no mistake, I will hurt you if you stay. You will either end up eviscerated on the street or slithering through the woods as a serpent. Neither, I think, you would enjoy.”

Loki feels her hesitation in the still hand, hears it in her shallow breath.

“Leave,” he orders, his voice hollow. When she makes no move, he sharply turns his head to look at her. “Now,” he snarls.

She immediately gets up and hurries out of the room. She heads straight back to her lover.

In the silence of his bed, Loki curses Asgard and Thanos and even poor, naïve Sirota. He gets up, transforms into a bird, and flies out the window.

xxx

Thor and Volstagg fell asleep while fishing, as did young Gallen who accompanied his father. They decide to eat the two fish they’ve caught for breakfast. The Prince of Asgard and the boy create the fire while the rotund warrior cleans and prepares the fish.

The flames are crackling merrily by the time the fish is ready to cook. And when they are cooked and eaten, they are delicious.

Volstagg watches as Thor uses magic to shrink the bits of fish and slide it into his mouth. The blond’s face is screwed up in concentration as he does this.

“Does it really hurt?” the warrior asks.

Thor nods.

“It didn’t seem to hurt Loki when he had it.”

Gallen has heard the story many times and had always wondered what it had looked like. Now he knows.

Sad blue eyes look at his friend. He finds a stick and begins to write on the ground. ‘It hurts,’ he writes then adds, ‘A LOT.’ He wipes the words away. ‘Loki is strong,’ he writes. That gets wiped away before more words are added. ‘We were wrong.’

“About what?” Volstagg wonders.

‘Everything.’ When all he gets is a blank stare, Thor tries again. ‘He deserved better.’

“Loki was always an odd creature. He set himself apart from us. Always had.”

Thor underlines the words he wrote.

Volstagg sighs. “He’s a Jotun. He tried to kill you…twice.”

Thor again underlines the words he wrote.

“So what you’re saying is that Loki deserved better.” A small smile is almost hidden within the lush beard.

‘He’s happy,’ Thor writes.

“Is he happy enough to stay out of trouble?”

The Prince writes a question mark before pausing and following that up with, ‘enough’.

Volstagg swallows. “Do you think we should let him go?”

‘YES’ is the emphatic answer. Thor looks at his friend and nods.

xxx

Day 5 of 7 – Condition 1

Loki spends the entire morning as a bird, gliding over and through the trees of the forest. He wants to be alone. More importantly, he wants to avoid Sirota and the King.

He returns for the midday meal with T’Challa but remains quiet through most of it. Instead, he keeps his focus on CNN. There is a piece on Tony Stark that makes him smile. He actually rather misses the talkative scientist. He wonders what the other Avengers are up to and whether his brother is back with them.

His heart stops a moment when they show a picture of Iron Man with Captain America and Thor. The picture is replaced with one of Tony and Pepper, and Loki can breathe again.

“Loki,” the King says, interrupting his thoughts. “A delegation from Latveria will be arriving tomorrow.”

The god feels his body tense slightly. “What would you like from me?”

“Well, first, I would like to move our fight to the morning. Second, I would like you to join us when they arrive and give your advice.”

“Of course, your Majesty.”

King T’Challa cocks his head and studies the god. “Is everything okay, Loki?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?” He waits for a moment. “Tell me, did Sirota do all the work you wanted last night?”

“Indeed she did,” the deep voice replies with a soft smile.

“In that case, would you like me to heal your wounds now before today’s fight?”

“Can I trust you to do it properly?”

Loki gives a very slight, very forced smile. “I’ve managed to avoid temptation thus far.” It is at that moment that he knows King T’Challa did not send Sirota to his room. His face softens slightly. “I promise to do it properly.”

The King nods. Loki asks permission to touch him. When it is granted, the god lays his hands on the monarch and heals the wounds he created the day before.

When they walk out onto the field, Sirota can be seen on the sidelines. She is more subdued than usual. Loki smiles at her, a dangerous smile. She reacts by vocalizing her support for the King.

Loki changes into the suit he wore the day before – black pants tucked into boots, green shirt, black and gold gauntlets, and his gloriously horned helmet. He does not bother with a spear.

xxx

Bruce and Logan stand gazing at the giant waterfall. It roars as it flows over and down in streams and sprays, creating rainbows in the late morning light.

“Reminds me o’ you,” the muscular man says.

The scientist isn’t sure he heard correctly. “Me?”

“Looks beautiful, but get too close and it’s savage and dangerous.”

Bruce is speechless. It isn’t the kind of compliment he usually gets. “Not sure how to take that.”

“They way I meant it,” Logan says as he turns to look at his lover. “You’re beautiful and savage and dangerous and the best thing I’ve experienced in a long, long time.”

“You’re gonna make me blush.”

Logan turns back to the falls. “Think we better let Hulk out to play before we head back tomorrow.”

Bruce frowns. “I don’t wanna go back.”

The Canadian faces the American again. “I don’t wanna go back, either.”

He shrugs. “I don’t have to. I mean, I’m sure Tony won’t mind if I took a few more days.”

It’s Logan’s turn to frown. “Feel like I should check on Steve.”

“So call ‘im.”

It’s such a simple idea. Logan nods. A phone call should be enough. Then if he feels like Steve sounds really depressed or anything, they can head back as planned. If not, then they can stay for a day or two longer. “You gonna call Tony?”

“Probably should…if only just to ensure he doesn’t send a search party.”

“He’s probably trackin’ ya with yer phone now.”

Bruce pulls out his phone and eyes it suspiciously. He unlocks the screen and texts his billionaire friend. ‘Know where I am?’

After a few minutes, he gets a reply. ‘Niagra Falls. Canadian side. How romantic. :P’

The scientist shakes his head and silently curses Tony.

xxx

Day 5 of 7 – Condition 2

Sirota stays glued to King T’Challa’s side, leaving only long enough to fetch him water. As she hands him his second cup, he says, “You see how devoted she is to me?”

“I do indeed,” Loki replies evenly.

“Does your man treat you so well?”

The god thinks for half a moment. “My man gives me what I need. I have no complaints.”

“I am sure the Trickster does not want to speak about his lover,” Sirota says. “It will only make him sad. And it might make him angry.”

“Is that so, Trickster?” the King asks.

Loki examines his nails before looking at the Wakandan King. “It is a good sadness…the kind of sadness that only comes when one is away from one’s heart’s desire. If I become angry, it will be because I am feeling used or abused in some way.” Green eyes look to Sirota. “And I find it utterly disappointing when someone tries to manipulate me.” He focuses again on the King. “In short, I am happy to discuss my lover.”

“Tell me about him.”

“He is the sun on a cold day, the full moon on a romantic night. He is pleasure and pain and art and love.”

The King is unsatisfied. “What does he look like?”

“Oh, horrible. He has one red eye, a sagging lip. His arms are like sticks, and his legs are like tree trunks. His voice is a screech that cuts through all other sounds. And his hair, well, what little he has he combs forward. Ridiculous really.”

T’Challa is smiling widely now. “Ah, how the Trickster lies! Are you afraid if you describe him truly that my Sirota will try to take him from you?”

“I wouldn’t put it past her,” he replies with a pleasant smile and cold eyes.

“Well, I am sorry, Loki, but my first question must be – What does your man look like?”

“Blond hair. Blue eyes. A soldier’s physique. Lips that long to be kissed. Eyelashes whose length surpasses all others I have seen. There is a mole on his cheek,” he recalls as he touches mirrored the spot on his face. “And another on his neck. The tip of his nose points down just a bit. And his smile is the sweetest most amazing thing I have ever seen.” He lets the silence lengthen as he loses himself in memories of his Darling.

King T’Challa nods. “You are most certainly in love. I do not know whether to envy you or pity you.”

“Both would be equally appropriate, I think.”

“Question two – Where did you meet?”

“Germany. He was there on business. We…encountered each other on the street. I had no idea how important he’d become to me.”

“So it was not love at first sight?” Sirota cannot help but ask.

“No, though there were certainly some sparks,” he replies with a smile.

The King returns the smile. “Of that I have no doubt.” He pauses for a moment. “My last question is of a completely different topic. But with the Latverians arriving tomorrow, I think it appropriate to ask. There are rumors that you have been to Latveria. Question three – Have you been to Latveria?”

“I have been to Latveria…twice.”

“Tell me about your visits.”

“No,” Loki says simply.

“And why ever not?” the King asks as his defenses rise.

“Quite simply because my obligations are done for the day. If you would like to ask me about my visits, you must do so tomorrow.” Loki rises with a flourish as he says, “Now, if you will please excuse me, I believe I will freshen up before dinner.” The god leaves without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I may have tried to put too much into 1 chapter. But I want to get Steve & Loki together again as soon as possible and so tried to cram two days into one. It’s probably going to happen with the next chapter, too, so I will apologize now.
> 
> I would like to thank Sat-Isis (ff) whose review reminded me that Bruce Springsteen is The Boss. And since Bruce Banner was the Boss last chapter, well, I couldn’t help myself. The Bruce & Logan opening of this chapter came about just so I could make that reference. (Feel free to slay me with words because of it.)
> 
> In addition to the DC Easter Egg, I decided to throw in a Stan Lee cameo, too. (Exclesior!)
> 
> The reappearance of Loki’s t-shirt was from a suggestion by skydancer2000 (ff) who had an image of Steve smelling or wearing Loki’s clothes. How could I resist?
> 
> Thank you to WhoAtHeart (ff) for helping me settle on Latverians as the visitors whose presence will require Loki’s council. (He’s provided council during days 2-5. I just didn’t document it.)
> 
> And all of the Thor stuff has been helped by the wisdom of Twisted67 (ao3) who suggested Volstagg could help Thor turn around people’s perceptions of Loki.
> 
> And finally: Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.


	65. To Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki completes his agreement with King T'Challa. Victor completes his assignment. Steve & Natasha look for potential leads.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Victor & Darcy, T’Challa & Sirota, Natasha & Clint, Hulk & Wolverine (explicit), Logan and Bruce  
>  **Explicit Content:** Anal sex

Day 6 of 7 – Condition 2

Loki walks down to breakfast and chuckles to himself as he recalls the message Steve sent the night before. ‘We’ll always have Brooklyn.’ It’s stupid and sweet and absolutely perfect. As much as the nightly messages have made Loki miss his Captain, the god would not give them up for anything save seeing his lover sooner.

He enters the room and sits at the table across from the King just before a plate of eggs, sausage, and bread is set before him.

“I thought we would do the questions first today,” King T’Challa informs his guest.

“By all means. Ask away.” He forks some egg into his mouth.

“Tell me about your trips to Latveria.” After Loki points out that that is not a question, King T’Challa amends his words. “What brought you to Latveria the two times you visited?”

Loki considers his answer. “A plane brought me the first time. Magic brought me the second.”

“That wasn’t what I meant.”

The god shrugs. He answered the question. He answered the question truthfully. The King really should have no complaints.

“Fine. What purpose took you to Latveria on the two occasions you were there?”

The Trickster verifies that this is the second question of the day before answering. “My second visit was to avenge my first. My first visit, you see, was for the purpose of trapping the Avengers.”

“I do not understand. Clarify please.”

Loki hesitates before continuing. “Victor von Doom and I found ourselves at odds. He managed to take me prisoner, flying me to Latveria in the hope that the Avengers would rescue me.”

The King tries to process all that the god has just told him. “How…? Why…? When…?” And then he makes a mental connection. “I remember Doom accusing Captain America of throwing him out of a building. He was there because of you?”

The Trickster gives a small smile and drinks his tea.

“How was Doom able to take you prisoner? And why would the Avengers rescue you?”

“My brother _is_ one of them,” Loki provides as a possible answer.

“Your brother fought you. What made Doom think they would come?”

“Is that your third question?”

“Yes. No. I must consider.” Does the King want to know why Loki was taken, how Loki was taken, or how Loki took revenge? He will have one more day of questioning, so perhaps he will still be able to learn all of the answers. Considering that the Latverians are arriving today, he should probably ask the one question that might have the most bearing on those discussions. “Question three – What was your revenge?”

A pleased smile slowly creeps up the Trickster’s mouth. “I am so very happy you asked that. I interrupted a meeting he was having with his cabinet. Then I turned them all to sheep and led them to the nearest food kitchen. They were slaughtered, made into lamb stew, and fed to the poorest citizens of Latveria.”

King T’Challa frowns. “That is…gruesome.”

“I thought it poetic.”

“Do the people know?”

“Not that I know of, but I could be wrong.”

“Why did you not kill him yourself?”

Loki takes another drink of hot tea. “I had my reasons. For one it would have been over much too quickly. And this way, his people benefited from his demise.”

King T’Challa nods. “Remind me never to cross you, Trickster.”

“I should hope I wouldn’t have to.”

xxx

Agent Hill and the Asgardians are traveling to Germany in order to search for Loki. 

Although he doesn’t say so, Fandral believes this is pointless. If Heimdall cannot see the Trickster, what hope do they have? What little hope there might have been has dwindled to nothing what with the Midgardians rallying around the Trickster as they have.

“Agent Hill,” Fandral finally asks, “why are your people so forgiving of Loki? He nearly destroyed one of your largest cities, would have taken over the entire planet if he could. And yet he escaped, and most will not help us capture him.”

“Well, I can’t speak for everyone but…Have you ever heard that expression ‘keep your friends close and your enemies closer’?”

All the Asgardians shake their heads. Sif asks why anyone would want to keep an enemy closer than a friend.

“To keep an eye on ‘em,” Maria tries to explain. She sighs at their questioning expressions. “Let me start over, because that really just applies to me. Okay. Captain Rogers is in love or lust or something. I don’t know. I don’t get it. Whatever. Thor…That’s his brother. What are you gonna do? The others…Loki agreed to go undercover for us. We had to jump through some hoops to get him to do that, but he did. We did the hoops thing, then he went undercover,” she clarifies. “One of those hoops was granting him immunity for what he did before. In return he got us some good intel. Scratch that. He got us some phenomenal intel, stuff we would probably have never known about until it was too late. Plus, and before that actually, he helped Captain America out, killed some Doombots and started to free him from some rubble.” The Agent shrugs again.

“That’s it?” Sif asks. “He does some good deeds, and all is forgiven?”

Maria Hill frowns slightly. “Not exactly. What you have to understand is that all of the Avengers were given a second chance of one kind or another. Black Widow and Hawkeye both worked for the enemy before joining us and redeeming themselves. Until the Chitauri invasion, Dr. Banner was considered the most dangerous threat to our planet. Joining the Avengers, fighting the Chitauri was his second chance. Mr. Stark used to develop and sell weapons. Not just guns; heavy artillery, missiles, tanks, things that could easily destroy entire towns. Becoming Iron Man was his second chance…to become a hero and help the planet rather than contributing to its destruction.”

“And the hairy man who wouldn’t talk?” Fandral asks.

“He’s not an Avenger. But from what I understand, he was recruited for some government project – highly classified. They turned him into a killing machine…one of several. He’s considered to be amoral, coming down on whatever side suits him assuming he comes down for a side at all. He and Captain Rogers were army buddies. So if Captain Rogers trusts Loki, Logan is more likely to trust him, too.”

“And the man that looks like Captain Rogers?” Sif asks. “He seemed to forgive Loki without even really knowing him.”

“Johnny Storm. He’s young. Probably admires Loki for some inexplicable reason. Certainly admires Captain Rogers. Would probably say that getting his powers was his second chance.” The Agent scratches her head. “America was practically founded on the second chance. So they’re willing to give him one.”

“But he’s had more than two chances,” Sif refutes. “He’s had chance after chance on Asgard.”

“Yes, but,” Fandral begins. “He was never blatantly cruel or genocidal until he became King.”

“Baldur,” Hogun offers quietly.

“Baldur?” Hill asks.

Sif tells her about Loki and Thor’s other brothers Baldur and Hodur. She tells the Midgardian how, knowing no other item could kill Baldur, the Trickster created an arrow out of mistletoe and fooled Hodur into using it to kill the God of Light. “Loki has always maintained his innocence, but there were witnesses.”

“I was a witness,” Hogun tells them. “I saw Loki give the arrow to Hodur. I watched him guide Hodur’s hands and tell him when to shoot.”

“Guide his hands?” Agent Hill asks. That’s when she learns that Hodur was blind. “How awful,” she offers. “So then what happened?”

Fandral finishes the story, telling her how Loki’s older son was made to kill the younger. He can tell by the disgust on her face that she thinks the punishment was too cruel.

“Well, all I can say is that the Avengers had only dealt with him the one time. He’s telling them he wants to do good, to be good. And they’re willing to give him a chance to prove himself. So far, he hasn’t let them down, at least not to my knowledge. And until he does, you’re going to have a hell of a time getting them to cooperate.”

xxx

Day 6 of 7 – Condition 1

The morning is cool when the god and the King walk out in their battle suits to face each other for the penultimate time. Black Panther is in his usual black accented with the strand of white teeth around his collar. Loki is in the black pants, green shirt, black and gold gauntlets, and golden helmet he has been wearing for the past couple of days. There is no weapon in either man’s hands.

Loki strikes quickly at the King’s shoulder, makes contact before his next five blows are blocked. Then it is his turn at defense as Black Panther swipes and punches and kicks in retaliation.

The small crowd cheers as their King drives the god back slightly.

“I see your supporters were notified of the time change.” The Trickster tries to trip Black Panther, but the local hero deftly avoids the obstacle.

“What can I say? They love me.” He completes a back flip then rolls forward. A black-gloved fist comes up and grazes the green-covered chest.

Loki takes a couple of steps to the side, twirls, and drives his fist down onto his opponent’s shoulder. He immediately feels the pain of a retaliatory strike against his ribs. “Ah. Nicely done, Sire.”

“We are both getting better, I think.”

They exchange more blows, coming together then breaking apart over and over again. It is becoming boring, and so Loki decides to inject a little magic. He creates duplicates of himself and is quickly reminded that Black Panther can pick his true self out rather quickly. “How?” the god asks as he blocks a right hook only to be punched in the gut by the left.

“Your images do not give off a scent.”

Such a simple explanation. Loki realizes Wolverine would have the same advantage over him. He’ll have to remember that should they ever come to blows. Not something that is likely to happen, but it never hurts to be prepared.

The god swiftly conjures up some wind, transforms it into water, and drenches Black Panther with it.

King T’Challa stands there frozen, the small ears on his hood drooping slightly, water dripping from his chin. He tries to shake the water off but is only partially successful. “Water? You use water against me?”

“I have never met a cat who likes to be wet,” Loki explains with a self-satisfied smile.

Black Panther tries to shake the water from his right hand.

“Oh, did I get poor kitty’s paws wet?” he asks with mock concern.

A growl comes from the black hood before T’Challa attacks with newfound vigor. Water sprays off him with each punch and swipe.

“Hold! Now you’re getting me wet!”

“Cannot take your own medicine, Kitten?”

Green eyes dance above the gleeful smile. “Oh, you will pay for that, your Majesty.” Loki grabs Black Panther’s arm and flips the man so that he lands on his back. “Stay!”

“Cats do not obey orders,” T’Challa notes as he gets up. “I thought you of all people knew that.”

They continue trading blocks and blows, gibes and insults. When the hour has past, Loki will find it was the quickest fight yet.

xxx

Sabertooth’s target is sleeping in late this morning. That suits Victor just fine. He’s decided he’ll kill this Mullah guy the next time he goes to the strip club. Nice and messy. And the press will eat it up. If you gotta gank a guy, why not do it in a place that will completely discredit and embarrass him? That’s half the fun. Plus, the police will think it’s a mob hit or something.

If that doesn’t happen in the next couple of days, then he’ll do it in the guy’s hotel room, plant some drugs and porn if there aren’t any…maybe.

Creed calls S.H.I.E.L.D. and lets them know it’ll be done by Monday at the latest. The agent on the line confirms that he’ll be taken straight to New Mexico as soon as he comes in.

“Yeah, I know,” Sabertooth tells him and hangs up without another word.

So Darcy by Monday. He’s looking forward to it. Yeah, he actually is looking forward to it. And why not? She grew up to be pretty hot, nice and curvy just like he likes ‘em.

He remembers the first time he met her. She was a small chubby thing all of 6 or 7 years old. There was a guy in her town he was hired to get rid of. Apparently the man was terrorizing the locals, including little Darcy and her family. Basic mob boss stuff – racketeering, prostitution, protection money, drugs…the usual. Sabertooth never found out why his employer wanted the guy dead. He didn’t really care.

Once Sabertooth got rid of the guy, the town practically thought he was a hero. He met Darcy before that happened.

He had just gotten into town and went to the local diner for some food and information. This little girl with big eyes walked up to him, said her name was Darcy, and asked for his name.

“Sabertooth.”

“Isn’t that a kind of kitty cat? Why do you have a kitty cat name?”

“It’s not a kitty cat name.” Geez, she had aggravated him from the very beginning. “I am Sabertooth. Big Mean Sabertooth, got it?”

“Big Mean Sabertooth,” she repeated. “Big Mean Sabertooth.”

“That’s right. Now run along to your mommy and daddy and leave Big Mean Sabertooth alone, okay?”

“Big Mean Sabertooth. Big starts with a B,” she said proudly. “Mean starts with an M. But you don’t seem mean to me.” She did not see the glare he was giving her. “And Sabertooth starts with…S,” Darcy decided. “B. M. S. Bims,” she had said trying to pronounce the letters as a word. Her face suddenly lit up. “Bimsy!”

“Holy shit, kid. Get outa here before I kill you.”

“You wouldn’t kill me, Bimsy. You’re my friend.”

“I am not…” Victor decided it wasn’t worth finishing the sentence. He looked over the people in the diner. “Hey, whoever owns this little girl better come get her before I shut her up permanent.”

“You’re funny, Bimsy,” she said as her mother came and grabbed her arm.

Victor is surprised at how vividly he remembers that. And all of their encounters have been basically the same. Darcy annoys him. He threatens her. She remains completely unaware and insists they are more than what they are. And he finds a way to get rid of her before he kills her.

But now here he is looking forward to seeing her again. Life is weird.

Victor lies back down on his bed and decides to take a nap. He isn’t worried about losing his target. The guy’s scent is strong enough that Sabertooth will be able to track him easily.

Amber eyes open and look at the ceiling. Thoughts of Darcy are making him horny. Well, he could find a whore, or he can take care of it himself.

Reluctantly getting up, he digs in his small bag and pulls out the latest issue of Juggs magazine. He always keeps at least one issue in his bag. These assignments can get really boring. He flips open the magazine and lets his eyes linger.

xxx

Day 6 of 7 – Condition 3

The delegation from Latveria arrives about a half hour before midday. Their clothes are much too heavy for the equatorial country, and by the time they meet the King they are already damp with sweat. 

Loki is standing to King T’Challa’s left when they enter. The royal advisor stands to the King’s right. The Latverians are obviously surprised to see a white man in the company of the King. It makes them nervous thought not as nervous as they probably should be.

The head of the delegation walks up to the Wakandan King and bows. His voice has a nasal quality and the accent gives away his eastern European origin. “Greetings, Mighty T’Challa, King of Wakanda. I am Vladimir Drovitch, envoy to President Petrovich of Latveria.”

“You and your fellow travelers are welcome, Mr. Drovitch,” the King replies in his deep, warm voice. “Rooms have been prepared for you. Ondjin will show you the way so that you may rest and freshen up before we take our meal.”

“Many thanks, King T’Challa.”

Loki looks down his nose at them as they pass and give the god suspicious glances. “They do not like my presence,” he observes once they are gone.

“Good,” the King replies. “I refused to sell vibranium to Victor von Doom. He tried to invade my country. He did not succeed. These men will no doubt attempt the same mistake.”

“So you’ve already decided not to deal with them?”

T’Challa takes a moment to consider his words. “I do not know these men. I do not know whether I will sell to them or no. But if I choose not to, I would like them to know I have powerful allies to encourage them to stay away.”

“I am pleased that you consider us allies, your Majesty. I would very much like to bring Steve here once all of this unpleasantness has passed.”

“I would be very happy to receive him. I know Sirota is very anxious to meet your man.”

Loki tenses but says nothing. He gives a small smile and a short nod. He decides to return the subject back to the Latverians. “How would you like me to display my power, your Majesty?”

“However you like. Whatever feels natural. Move things on the dining table. Change your clothes as you do before our fights. Turn water into wine if you so feel like it.”

“Water into wine. Why does that sound familiar?”

“It is what the Christian god did.”

“Ah, yes. The god’s son who was also the god. Steve tried to explain it to me once. Father, son, and spirit all separate but all the same entity. I told him one cannot be one’s own father or one’s own son.”

“And how did he answer?”

“He said that we are all a part of this god of his.” Loki can almost hear Steve correcting him. _Not this god, the God._

“So your Steve is a Christian.”

“Oh, yes.”

“And how does he feel laying with a god?”

A smile kisses Loki’s lips. “I do believe he rather enjoys it.”

When it is time for the midday meal, Loki performs beautifully. He summons the small bowl of salt to him, uses it, then sends it back. He makes his cup float as the serving man refills it with water. He relishes the looks of fear on the white faces of the visitors. And he can tell that the King is pleased.

“I’m afraid I did not catch your name,” Vladimir Drovitch says in his heavily accented English after the first display of power.

The King answers. “This is Loki, a Trickster god of the Norse. Perhaps you have heard of him.”

The Latverians exchange a look.

“Ah, did Victor speak of me before his…disappearance?” the god asks innocently.

“He did,” one of the other Latverians anwers.

Vladimir forces out a chuckle. “There are some who believe you were responsible for the great leader’s disappearance.”

“The great leader?” Loki asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Old habits.”

“Ah, well, those people would not be wrong.” The Trickster lets that hang in the air for a moment. “Luckily for all of you, I currently have no personal grievance with anyone else in Latveria.”

“And we have no grievance with you,” Vladimir is quick to reply. “Latveria is no longer under his metal thumb. It is a new day for our country. This is why we are here, to forge a new relationship, to hopefully come to mutual terms, and to gain new allies.”

“We shall see,” King T’Challa says quietly.

After lunch, the Latverians sit with the King, the Wakandan council, and Loki to discuss a treaty. The god gets to see first hand the difference of opinion among the King’s council. One speaks to grant the Latverian’s request with only minor changes. Another speaks to send the Latverians away with nothing. The King sits silently and allows the council to make the arguments for him. Loki also sits quietly and studies the people around him.

Mr. Drovitch doesn’t quite know whom to address. At first he only addresses the King. Then slowly he shifts until he addresses only members of the council.

Finally, when it is almost time to break for dinner, Loki speaks up quietly. “If I may…”

Some in the room quiet immediately, but Mr. Drovitch is passionately defending Latvian defense systems to one of the Wakandan councilwomen.

“What is it Loki?” The King’s voice, though quiet, still carries enough weight to stop all conversation.

“I was simply wondering what assurances the Latverians could give you that their government is now stable and their defenses secure? I’m sure you would not want the vibranium falling into the wrong hands.”

King T’Challa looks at Mr. Drovitch expectantly.

Vladimir Drovitch launches into a prepared speech with many words and very little substance. He goes on for several minutes. And when he ends, Loki looks him squarely in the eyes and says, “So none.” As the Latverian sputters, the god turns to the King. “The Latverian people, from what I saw, were quite lovely. But they are sheep,” he says without a trace of mockery. “They will follow whichever strong leader is in power. There may be a handful willing to die for their beliefs, to stand up to power, but most will not.”

“So it is your advice that we not provide Latveria with vibranium.”

“It is my advice that you determine how much you care about how the vibranium is used. Once you sell it to Latveria or the United States or to any other country or company or person, it is no longer yours to say how it should be used. It is there’s. Any assurances they give cannot and should not be trusted. But aside from that, and perhaps more importantly, are the two other factors in this equation.”

“What other factors?” one of the Latverian visitors asks.

“Environment and economics. Things I’m sure King T’Challa is already considering.”

“I am indeed,” the King replies. “Though I thank you for reminding the others.” He turns to the Latverians. “One of my duties as King is to ensure the well being of my people and the land on which they live. That is my main concern. We will not be selling you all that you ask. Indeed, in the end we will sell you less then a quarter of what you ask… _if_ we agree to sell you anything. I am telling you this now so that you do not get false hope. But let us eat. Afterwards, I will consult with the council and with Loki. You can consult among yourselves. Tomorrow, we will make further progress.”

And with that, the meeting is adjourned.

xxx

Captain America and Black Widow are on a plane headed to Zurich, Switzerland. They are meeting an undercover agent whose codename is Zatanna.

Zatanna’s cover is as a stage magician. This lets her travel freely and communicate with the other agents working as Hydra personnel. For some reason, she’s very popular with both Hydra agents and the young, hip crowd in Europe.

“Think she’ll be any help?” Captain Rogers asks. “I mean, the operation is in America, not Europe.”

“Hydra still has lots of ties to Europe. Plus Zatanna sometimes hears things that are valuable. You’d be surprised how many backstage Romeos she gets.”

Steve looks at the picture of the gorgeous brunette in the very form-fitting costume that accentuates her ample breasts. “No, I don’t think I’d be surprised one little bit.”

“Why, Captain, did you just indicate that you find her attractive? Should Loki be worried?”

“No,” he says quickly, his eyes wide like a child caught doing something he’s not supposed to.

Natasha leans in. “I was kidding. It is okay to look, Captain. Even Loki said that at our little poker party. Remember?”

“Yeah. Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. I know you miss him.”

“Hey, what do you think I should say to him?” After she asks what he’s talking about, he reminders her how he’s been sending Loki messages every night and what some of them have been.

“Tell him Natasha can’t wait to play poker again.” She can tell he isn’t crazy about the idea. “Or tell him you’re on your way to Europe and that you miss him. Or tell him the bed feels empty or the roof seems lonely.”

His head lifts up. “That’s how I should call him back. I should tell him to meet me on the roof.” He smiles at the prospect, the image of waiting for Loki on the roof, the god appearing, and their first embrace playing out in his head.

“Earth to Steve,” Tasha calls.

“Huh? Oh. Right, tonight. You said something about the bed?”

“Feeling empty.”

“Right.” He thinks for a moment and remembers. Steve pulls up his sleeve and taps three times. “Loki. Even without you My arms fold about you. You know, darling, why. So in love with you am I."

“That’s nice.”

“It’s from a Cole Porter song. I sang it to Loki once.”

“You sing to him?”

He nods.

“I’m kinda jealous. No one has sang to me in decades.”

“You should sing to Clint. Maybe he’ll sing to you, too.”

Tasha shakes her head. “We don’t have that kind of relationship.”

He looks at the woman who presents such a tough exterior. Steve has a theory that like Loki her outside hides a tender and loving heart. “You deserve better, Tasha. You deserve someone who will love you and only you.”

“He does love me, Cap. It’s just a different kind of love.”

“What kind is that?” He really wants to understand.

“The kind that doesn’t devour you. The kind that’s…convenient, friendly. The kind that accepts whatever you’re given.”

“And you don’t mind that he goes out with other women?”

“No. Truth is I’ve seen him more in this past year than in the prior five put together. We’re usually on separate missions, and sometimes things happen on missions that, well, that we can’t judge each other for.”

“Sounds lonely.”

Tasha plays with her gauntlets. “I loved someone once, the way you love Loki.”

“What happened?”

“I had to leave him behind. I was ready to change sides. He wasn’t. Then Clint came into my life. Like I said, sometimes things happen on missions. Thankfully, I haven’t seen him since.”

“I’m sorry, Tasha.” He really is. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Not particularly.”

Steve knows better than to press the issue. Instead he suggests they get some sleep.

xxx

Day 7 of 7 – Condition 2

King T’Challa is the only one at the table in the room Loki is escorted into for breakfast. It is the room the King usually gets his midday meal in, and the television is once again showing CNN.

“No Latverians?” the god asks as he takes a seat and is served an omelet and fruit.

The King turns off the television. “It is the last day of our agreement. Your new weapon is ready as soon as you fulfill the conditions. And I wished for our last set of questions to be private.”

“Should I be nervous?”

The King chuckles. “I don’t know. Should you be?”

“And what does King T’Challa wish to know today?”

“There are still many things I wish to know…about Latveria, Asgard, Brooklyn. It is hard for me to decide.”

Loki suggests that the King ask one question for each. It is a good idea, but the King still doesn’t know what each question should be.

He sighs and decides to ask about Latveria first. “Question one – Why did Victor von Doom think the Avengers would rescue you from Latveria?”

“An excellent question, your Majesty. I met him on Hydra’s island. Do you know of Hydra? Good. Well, though the leader of Hydra trusted me, Victor did not. I think he was looking for reasons not to. Then he found footage from a time when he tried to take over part of New York with his Doombots. It showed me destroying several of them and then removing some rather large chunks of rubble off of one of the Avengers. He assumed this meant I was working for them and, even if I was not, that they would try to rescue me out of some sense of honor or something.”

“But you were not working for the Avengers.”

“Oh, no, actually I was. Trickster, remember? I have been known to switch sides on a few occasions.”

The King chuckles in amazement. “How on earth did you end up working for the Avengers?”

Loki just smiles and takes another bite of his omelet.

“Fine. Now I may have to reconsider my second question.” He eats some more as he considers what he should ask next. Does he want to know about Asgard or about the Avengers? “Question two – How did working for the Avengers come about?”

The god explains that the Avengers discovered that there was a rather large threat to the United States from Hydra, but they didn’t know what it was or when it might happen. And they had no one who could get them that information quickly. “And so they made a deal with me. Instead of a weapon, they offered to keep my location a secret from Asgard and to grant me immunity for my past misdeeds…among other things.” He recalls the wonderful hour he spent alone with Steve in the interrogation room and a smile plays across his lips.

“They must have been desperate indeed to deal with you.”

“They were. And I gave them everything they wanted. It was a good deal all around.”

“It is too bad Doom found the footage of you helping…which Avenger did you say?”

“I did not.” Loki does not blame the King for trying.

The King wonders aloud why Loki would help any Avenger. Loki asks if that is the King’s third question. T’Challa waves the question away with his hand as he thinks.

Something suddenly strikes him as interesting. “One of the Avengers is from Brooklyn, as I recall. The super soldier – Captain America. I remember reading about him. A scrawny man from the past.”

“He was -” Loki stops himself from defending the Captain. Instead he makes himself say, “He was.”

Black Panther catches the correction. “Yes, a scrawny man who wished to go to war.”

“To defend his country, something I believe you can relate to.”

“His name…” T’Challa pretends to search his memory, not quite believing what his mind is telling him. “What is his name again?”

“Captain Steve Rogers,” Loki says evenly, knowing the King has finally pieced it together.

“Captain Steve Rogers. Could it be? Is Captain America your man?” the King asks in disbelief.

“Is that your third question?”

“Yes. Yes. It is my third question.”

“A waste since you already know the answer.” He pauses. “Yes, Captain Steve Rogers is my lover. Do you think less of him now knowing this?”

“No, though I find it odd that the two of you should be together.”

“You aren’t the only one, your Majesty. And I would appreciate it if you did not tell Sirota or anyone else just yet. It is not common knowledge among the world.”

“I will do as you ask out of respect for his privacy and yours.” King T’Challa shakes his head and smiles. “Captain America. I must admit I am amazed.”

“So am I, your Majesty. Every time I look at him, I am amazed.”

xxx

Steve is singing in the shower when Tasha returns from getting the tickets to Zatanna’s show. She sits on the bed and listens, the early afternoon light pouring in through the window.

“…lark somewhere begin to sing about it. There’s no love song finer, but how strange the change From major to minor, Ev’ry time we say goodbye.”

The red-head smiles even though the voice sounds just a bit sad. Before she can tell him she’s back, his voice floats through the door again, starting the same song from the beginning.

“Ev’ry time we say goodbye, I die a little, Ev’ry time we say goodbye, I wonder why a little, Why the Gods above me, who must be in the know, Think so little of me, they allow you to go.” The last words get softer, more hesitant. Tasha can barely make them out.

“Steve? I’m back,” Tasha calls out.

The water turns off. “I’ll be right out,” his voice tells her. A few minutes later, his hair wet, his body covered by jeans and a grey t-shirt that says ARMY across the chest, Steve opens the door to the bathroom. “Hey,” he says as he comes out and spots her sitting on the bed.

“Hey. Feel better?”

Steve shrugs in response. “Did you get the tickets?”

“Yep. You know, Loki’s gonna be mad he missed your little concert.”

“You heard that?” He looks surprised and embarrassed. “Sorry. I…”

“It was nice. But now I’m really wishing that Clint would sing to me. But that’s never going to happen. Maybe I should ask Tony.”

A smile appears on the super soldier’s face. “I bet Tony would jump at the chance. Not sure you’d like what he’d sing, though.”

“Ugh. Good point. Maybe Logan will sing to me,” she says with a crooked smile and leans back on her arms.

“I don’t think so. I’ll sing to you...whenever you want.”

“Really?”

“Really.” He looks at her and begins snapping his fingers to create the quick rhythm. Then he sings, “Let’s take a boat to Bermuda. Let’s take a plane to St. Paul. Let’s take a kayak to Quincy or Nyack. Let’s get away from it all.”

Tasha laughs and thanks him. Then she gets up from the bed and gives him a hug.

Steve is frozen by the initial shock of Tasha’s display of affection. It is completely unlike her. Then his arms come up, and he hugs her back. Feeling suddenly overcome with emotion, he buries his head in her neck and holds her tighter.

“You’re a good man, Steve Rogers.”

They pull away from each other, the artist wiping his eyes as he turns and heads back into the bathroom. “Thanks,” he says simply. “We have to dress up for this thing, right?”

“Yes, Sir. I know how much you love that.” She checks the time. “We should have just enough time to get you a tux and me a dress.”

“And now I’m missing Loki even more. If he were here, he could just change our clothes for us.”

“Sorry, Cap. You’re boyfriend ‘s not here. We’ll have to find clothes the old fashioned way.”

“Not sure what’s worse, shopping for a penguin suit or having to wear one.” He sticks his head out and looks at her. “Well at least I’ll have a stunning red-head on my arm. Bet every man there will be jealous.”

They exchange a smile of friendship and understanding then go back to discussing the mission.

xxx

Day 7 of 7 – Condition 1

Loki is quietly humming the song that appeared on his arm last night as he waits for King T’Challa to appear. It isn’t exactly pre-battle music, but it brings him comfort and reminds him of his Darling.

The Latverians are among the spectators. King T’Challa insisted that they be given a place of honor to watch the match and what will follow afterwards. It is important that they see how close he and the Trickster have become.

Black Panther walks out proud and regal. He walks to Loki and offers his hand. The god takes it, and they give each other a firm handshake. “I hope you will consider continuing our daily matches even though our agreement will be concluded, at least until your man summons you home again.”

“It would be my honor, your Majesty. Though I hope you will forgive my hope that we will not have many.”

“There is nothing to forgive, my friend.”

Black Panther puts on his hood with the small ears that somehow manages to look fierce and dangerous on the King’s head. They walk to the middle of the pitch and bow to each other.

“Let us show them how dangerous we are,” Black Panther instructs.

Loki is happy to follow the King’s orders. He puts his magic on display, creating duplicates even though he knows his opponent will not be deceived. He disappears and reappears on several occasions. But that is all for show, sprinkled in here and there between the real battles of skill.

At first the Latverians sit in stunned silence. But after 15 minutes, they begin to talk to each other in their native language, getting more and more agitated as the men’s skill becomes undeniable. By the time the hour is complete, they are once again sitting in stunned silence.

King T’Challa and Loki are brought cups of water, which they drink with relish. Then the King removes the hood completely and motions for the vibranium staff to be brought forth.

Sirota walks with her hands out, palms up, the weapon lying across them. She presents the weapon to her King. He takes it and presents it to Loki.

The staff is utterly beautiful. It looks like buffed silver with golden inlay. There are leaves and tree limbs etched up and down the shaft looking as though they had been carved with the greatest care. The top curves outward in three directions then up and back slightly, the tips almost touching. Each curve resembles the horns of his helmet. And in the center of those three is a vibranium nugget.

The Trickster takes the weapon and tests its balance. He twirls it in his hands, admires it up close, then makes a few practice moves to see how it handles.

“A true work of art,” Loki says. “The dark elves of Svartalheim would be hard pressed to make anything as fine.” He is lying of course, but it does not matter. This was made especially for him, and he would not give it up for 10 Mjolnirs.

“I am glad you are pleased.”

A glint comes into the green eyes as he infuses it with his magic. The vibranium nugget glows bright green for a moment before dulling into an ember. The god uses magic to shorten the weapon then lengthen it. He twirls it over his head before bringing it down swiftly and shooting a pulse of magic at the ground. The impact leaves a small hole.

“Most satisfactory,” he says almost to himself. Then in a much louder voice he asks where the smiths who made his weapon are. The two men shuffle forward uneasily, unsure what is to come. But the god only smiles and says, “I commend you for your work. This is a most beautiful weapon. I could not ask for finer. Well done. Well done to you both.”

As the smiths bow, Loki asks for the staff’s name. They do not understand, and the god explains that in Asgard all of the best weapons have names and gives Thor’s hammer Mjolnir as an example. King T’Challa tells Loki that he, as the owner, should name the weapon. The Trickster runs his eyes and hands over the metal again and tries to think of a fitting name.

“If I may, your Majesty…I would like to call this weapon Panteren in tribute to your beautiful country and its most sacred animal.”

“We are humbled by your choice,” King T’Challa replies.

Loki examines the weapon again, runs his hand along it, and smiles. He cannot wait to show Panteren to Steve.

xxx

Hulk and Wolverine have been running through the woods of Canada enjoying the day and their freedom. They stop periodically to get some water or wrestle a little or both. Sometimes, especially after the wrestling, Wolverine needs time to heal, and they sit in silence or talk just a little.

It is during one of those breaks that Hulk mentions Banner taking Wolverine in bed. Logan tries to explain that it was because of a bet, that normally…usually…all other times he is the one who takes Banner.

“Banner didn’t want to share,” Hulk notes.

“As I recall, Banner shared plenty. I saw you in his eyes.”

Hulk tilts his head and looks at the short man resting against a tree. “You like to see Hulk in Banner’s eyes.”

“I do. Let’s me know he’s enjoyin’ it.” Wolverine gets up and stretches. A gust of wind blows past, and he relishes the feel of the breeze against his skin.

“Banner thinks you go away soon.”

Logan looks at the huge green creature that shares more than just a passing resemblance to Bruce. “I probably should be moving on.”

“No. Wolverine stay.”

“Hulk,” he begins but doesn’t know what to say. “Let’s talk about this later, okay?” The wind changes direction, and he catches an all too familiar scent. He sniffs the air to make sure he’s right. “Damn. Be right back,” he says without looking at the green creature and takes off at a run.

Hulk follows closely behind. His sense of smell is nowhere as good as the Canadian’s, and he has no idea where they are going. He only knows he wants to stay with this hairy man.

Suddenly Wolverine stops and looks at the flurry of activity some distance in front of them. There is a large clearing with heavy equipment and an unpleasant smell that even comes to Hulk’s nose.

“Fracking,” Logan growls. He has half a mind to go down there and destroy all of their equipment. And if he were alone and dressed he would do just that. But he’s naked and with Hulk. Just one of those would be deterrent enough. But both? No thank you. Maybe he’ll come back later when Bruce is asleep. Right now this is Hulk’s time. He turns back to the large green man. “Let’s get outta here.” He immediately heads back the way they came.

Hulk is trying to speak to Banner. He knows fracking is something the scientist would know about. Hulk can tell it’s bad from the way Wolverine said it, but he’d like to know why. Banner however can only be felt in the background like a buzzing fly. Hulk gives up trying and follows the strong man away from the clearing.

“Wolverine dislike fracking,” Hulk observes.

“That’s right. Seems a waste of nature, if ya ask me.” He continues forward, putting as much distance as he can between them and the desecration of the land. “That ain’t why we’re here. You wanna run around some more?”

“No. Hulk want sex.”

A huff of laughter escapes Logan. He stops and turns to look at his companion. “You sure ain’t one for subtlety, are you, Bub. Good.” He steps closer to the huge man. “Wolverine wants sex, too. So tell me, Hulk, what kinda sex you want?”

The green eyes look confused. “Usual kind.”

“Okay, big guy. But I ain’t takin’ you unprepared.”

“Banner?”

“Banner.”

“I come back?”

“Damn straight, Bub.”

Hulk considers it then offers a possible solution. “I prepare you.”

“Hulk, Sweetheart, your pinky would probably rip me open. I’d rather not deal with that kinda pain, at least not till I’m good and ready.”

The green creature nods and relinquishes control.

Bruce leans against a tree as he tries to get his bearings. He feels Logan’s hand on his shoulder.

“You okay, Brucey?”

“Yeah,” he breathes feeling tired.

“Hulk wants sex.”

Brown eyes look to the Canadian. “Seriously?” After Logan nods, Bruce asks, “So why am I here instead of him?”

“Told ‘im I need preparation.” He presses his forehead against the scientist’s. “So whatta ya say, Sweetheart? You wanna prepare me?”

“Not exactly in the mood, Logan.”

The Canadian drops his head to the scientist’s neck and breathes in the scent of sweat and earth and grass. He whispers in the man’s ear, “Maybe I can help with that.” Tongue and lips tease the earlobe.

“Logan,” he breathes. Bruce is tired and grumpy, and he knows Hulk is going to want out again as soon as possible. The scientist doesn’t want to share Logan anymore, not when they have so little time. But then his left hand is gently placed on the hard back, and his right is moved to the mutant’s ass.

Wolverine takes a big whiff of Bruce again. “Gettin’ there?” he asks.

“Maybe. You might have to keep sniffing me.”

Bruce can feel the smile forming on Logan’s lips. “I think I can manage that,” the Canadian replies before gently biting his lover’s neck and inhaling quickly. The breath comes out as a soft growl. He pushes Bruce against the tree and grinds into him.

“Ow,” the American complains. At least his back is complaining. His front, on the other hand, is very happy with the situation.

Logan pulls away, his hand wrapped around Bruce’s wrist, and lies down in the grass. He guides the much younger man on top of him and immediately takes the luscious bottom lip into his mouth. He feels the body above him tense and try to pull away. “Somethin’ wrong?”

“No.”

“Liar. Tell me.”

“I don’t want you to go.”

“I ain’t goin’ anywhere. I’m stayin’ right here, just you ‘n’ me.”

“I mean later, after you take me back to New York.”

Logan’s blue eyes look into the dark chocolate ones of the man in his arms. “There’s still the poker game and the trip with Steve and Kitten.”

“But after that…”

Logan shakes his head. “Then come with me.”

A look of confusion and concern crosses the scientist’s eyes. “Where?”

“Wherever ya want.”

“For how long?”

“However long you want.” Logan can tell Bruce is seriously considering it. “I was gonna head to a place in upstate New York, check up on some folks I know. We’ll get you yer own bike, and you can come with me. How’s that sound?”

Bruce doesn’t answer. He’s trying to figure out what this means, if this is possible.

“Then I was thinkin’ a’ headin’ down to New Orleans, seein’ if this thief I know is still hangin’ out there.”

“Thief?”

“Comes in handy sometimes.”

“You wouldn’t mind?”

“You kiddin’? Havin’ you handy to sniff? I’d love it.” Logan lifts his head and nips at Bruce’s bottom lip before giving it a gentle kiss. “Now about the sex…Hulk is going to be massively disappointed if you don’t prep me, and I ain’t gonna be the one explainin’ why ya didn’t.”

There’s no more talk after that, only kisses and touches gentle and rough. Bruce sticks his fingers in Logan’s mouth before starting to prepare him. A tiny grunt escapes Logan’s throat every time a finger is added. Then he kisses Bruce more passionately than before. Their breathing becomes deeper, more rhythmic, interrupted only by the periodic sniff that Wolverine takes of the American.

“Hulk. Hulk wants to come out now,” Bruce says as the faintest ring of green appears around his irises.

“Am I good and stretched?”

“I think so.”

“You okay lettin’ go again?”

The scientist gives a little nod. He pulls out his fingers from Logan’s ass. The Canadian rolls over and gets on his hands and knees.

“Do it,” Wolverine insists.

Banner grunts and growls as his body begins to transform.

A roar lets Logan know that Hulk is back. Then he feels two massive hands on his hips before he’s penetrated. It’s the Canadian’s turn to yell as pain shoots through his body. The pain quickly mixes with pleasure as Hulk’s cock rubs against his prostate with every thrust.

“Wolverine feel good,” the green guy says.

“You gonna let Banner feel some o’ that?” Logan grunts.

“Banner feels it.”

It is an odd sensation for Bruce to feel what Hulk is feeling without actually being in control. It’s almost like a dream or maybe what Clint felt like under Loki’s spell. Regardless, he is getting all of the benefits of fucking Logan. But it’s over too quickly. Hulk isn’t exactly big on restraint. The Other Guy just wants the release and drives towards it relentlessly.

Hulk roars again as his body shudders and fills Wolverine with ejaculate. He pulls out with a sigh and, satisfied, lets Bruce take complete control again.

“He’s not exactly selfless,” Bruce notes as he watches Logan pant, the mutant’s erection still large and wanting.

“I was so fucking close,” he breathes.

The American gives the muscular back a couple of light rubs before guiding his lover to lie on the grass. “Lucky for you, I’m a bit more giving.” He moves down and begins to lick Logan’s tip and shaft. The licks are short and firm, almost teasing. Then he plants his mouth against the side of the cock and sucks, causing a hiss to come from the Canadian before the body begins to buck.

Bruce takes Logan into his mouth and works his tongue against the shaft.

“That’s it, Brucey. Keep doin’ that.”

The scientist cups the Canadian’s testicles in his hand and begins to fondle them. He feels two taps on his head. He moves away just as Logan pulls him up for a kiss. Lips still on the mutant’s, Bruce grabs the engorged cock and strokes it. His lover bucks into his hand again and again until semen streams from the muscular body with a growl.

“Better?” Bruce asks.

Logan turns his blue eyes to the scientist. He nods, too spent to do anything else just yet. He sits up and pulls Banner into a deep kiss that conveys gratitude and passion. He lets Bruce go. “Yeah, you’re comin’ with me.” He smiles. “You’re gonna like Hank. Just remember I’m the one yer with, got it?”

“Easy enough,” Bruce says, his heart beating just a little faster.

“Good. Pretty sure Hank just likes ladies, but ya never know. I mean, I woulda said the exact same thing about Steve ‘fore meeting Loki.”

“You never know,” the scientist agrees and smiles.

xxx

As soon as Captain America and Black Widow get back to the hotel room, the super soldier begins taking off the tuxedo. “You want the bathroom first?” he asks.

“You take it.”

He goes in without another word.

Black Widow takes the bed closest to the window. It’s habit. She likes being close to a potential exit should anyone try to ambush them. She grabs her pajamas and fresh underwear from her bag and sets them on the bed before getting her laptop to make an initial report.

Steve steps out of the bathroom in blue pajama bottoms with small Captain America shields on them (a gift from Loki) just as Black Widow reaches S.H.I.E.L.D.

“Hey, Clint. We just got back.”

“How did it go?” Clint’s voice asks from New York.

“Okay. Zatanna says ‘hi’. She didn’t have much for us. She did say Loki is still the talk of Hydra. Between his pranks, of which there were apparently many, and the way he left, he’s all most people want to talk about. In fact, he’s so popular that some of the younger agents have created online fan pages about him.” Her eyes glance at Steve who sits beside her. She’s a little surprised to see him shirtless but considers it a sign of his comfort with her.

“Loki has fangirls? Go figure,” Clint says. “Hey, Cap.”

“Hey, Clint.” He yawns. Although it is earlier in the States, the plane ride and the shopping and the night out has him feeling very tired.

“What else did she say?”

“Not much,” Black Widow replies. “There are some members who will be flying to Philadelphia in a couple of months.”

Steve adds, “That corresponds with the new timeline in the files Loki got for us. We figure they’re sending in re-enforcements to help the operation.”

“Okay. Anything else?”

Natasha shakes her head. “Nothing worth mentioning now. We’ll put everything in our report.”

“She gave us a name,” Captain Rogers adds. “Someone new who might be helping them – Ra’s al Ghul.”

“Ecoterrorist,” Black Widow adds. “Thinks decreasing the world’s population by over half will solve all of our problems.”

The Captain explains that Zatanna has been hearing the name more and more these past few weeks.

“Okay, we’ll have someone check it out,” Hawkeye tells them.

They sign off. Black Widow puts the laptop away and heads to the bathroom. Steve gets into his bed and turns on the television to the news. He hears the shower turn on just as his eyes start getting heavy.

Blue eyes fly open as he realizes he hasn’t sent Loki a message for the night. He looks at his arm and thinks. He taps three times and says the god’s name. “Sharing a room with Tasha. Wish you were here.” Part of him hopes that it makes Loki very upset he isn’t with them.

xxx

Sabertooth once again follows his target through the streets of Prague. And once again, the terrorist heads into the strip club.

Sharp canines shine in the moonlight as the assassin smiles. He stretches the muscles in his hands before following the man inside.

Less than 10 minutes later, Victor Creed walks out of the strip club dripping blood from his nails. He is followed by the sound of screams and gunfire but ignores them completely.

He takes a right into an alley as soon as he begins to hear sirens. Then he makes his way back to his hotel room where he washes the blood from his body and drifts into a peaceful sleep.

xxx

It is an hour before dawn on the American west coast when blue humanoid creatures rise out of the sea and the ocean. They arise in New York, London, Mumbai, and Tokyo.

They come silently out of the water looking like drowned men and women whose ocean graves were so cold it turned them the color of the icy depths. There is only one man who does not have this coloring, one man who does not need an apparatus to breath in the air, one man whose vision has led his subjects here.

He steps out of New York Harbor and looks around, half expecting someone to stop him immediately. No one does. He is almost disappointed.

King Namor looks out at the awakening city and says quite calmly, “Attack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my. This was a rather long chapter. I hope you didn’t mind. There was a lot I wanted to get in. Then Steve really wanted to sing, and I was powerless to stop him. The 2 songs he sang were “Ev’ry Time We Say Goodbye” by Cole Porter and “Let’s Get Away from It All” by Matt Davis and Tom Adair. The lyrics he sent to Loki are from “So In Love” by Cole Porter. He sang it to Loki in chapter 50.
> 
> One of the DC Easter Eggs was requested by KenrexKeybladeMaster (ff). The other was just because I think Zatanna is awesome.
> 
> skydancer2000 (ff) thought the Asgardians would wonder why Loki let the Avengers in so close and why the humans see things in Loki that they can't. The scene with Agent Hill and the warriors was to explore that a bit. skydancer2000 also suggested the Loki internet fan sites. And now the Trickster has fangirls both in and out of Hydra.
> 
> Poor King T’Challa got wet because of a suggestion by Twisted67 (ao3). I thought it was a great suggestion, and their banter afterwards made me very happy. Plus the image of a wet Black Panther just brings a smile to my face. Thanks!
> 
> And though WhoAtHeart (ff) suggested the Latverians would be good to use in order to close the circle on what happened to the country after Loki had Doom killed, I purposely left it open. Sorry. Things aren’t really settled there yet, and I thought it would be more interesting if we were as uncertain about it as T’Challa. Who knows, Latveria may come up again.
> 
> Since today is the 4th of July, Loki and I would like to wish Steve Rogers a happy birthday. 
> 
> Hope you all are having a great summer. Please let me know if you have any questions or comments or suggestions etc. Thank you for reading! Until next time…


	66. To Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor finds comfort. Earth's surface dwellers fight against the Atlantean attack
> 
> **Pairings:** Thor  & Kelda (explicit), Steve & Loki, Logan & Bruce  
>  **Explicit Content:** Vaginal Sex, Oral Sex

Kelda balances the tray of tea, eggs, and fruit on one hand and knocks on Prince Thor’s door with the other. There is no response. She doesn’t expect one, not while his lips are still sewn together. She waits a moment before opening the door and stepping into the room.

The golden Prince is sprawled out on the bed, a strip of cream sheet covering his belly button and waist but very little else. His broad chest, strong legs, and impressive cock are on full display. One arm covers his eyes while the other lies away from his body as though inviting all to marvel at him.

Who can blame Kelda for taking a moment to appreciate the view? It still amazes her that he is the one who took her maidenhead. He has not slept with her again, but she was sore for several days afterwards and stayed away from him as best she could, unsure whether he would understand that she was not yet ready for him again.

She walks as quietly as possible to the nightstand and places the tray down. She pours him a cup of tea knowing it might get cold before he wakes. But it is her duty, and she does it.

Kelda turns to go and finds that the arm has moved and two ice blue eyes are now looking at her. She curtsies. Then she turns back to the tray, puts a straw in the tea, and offers the cup to the Prince.

Thor, now sitting up in bed and adjusting the sheet to cover up his manhood, waves away the tea. He tries to yawn, covering his mouth with one of his hands. His eyes close from the pain of his mouth trying to open.

“Is there anything I can do, My Prince?” Kelda asks sincerely in a hushed voice.

He looks at her and shakes his head. He takes her hand and presses it gently against the tip of his nose before placing it over his heart. Then he lets her go and runs his hands through his hair.

“I have heard what the warrior Volstagg has been saying about Prince Loki. Everyone knows the words are mostly from you.” She sees the expectation in his eyes. “I think you are very kind to him, My Prince.” There is disappointment in them now. “And I think you are right; it has been very dull around here without him. I miss his jests. And it is true he has done much for the kingdom.”

Thor smiles at her and nods. He is getting better at smiling.

“I remember when Prince Loki’s mouth was sown. It did not seem to hurt him but to make him stronger somehow. I thought perhaps he could no longer feel pain, but I saw him one day beating his fist against the wall. His head was resting against the stone, and his eyes were closed tight. If his other hand had not held his mouth I would have thought it a simple tantrum. But his face…his face held so much pain.”

Thor nods more emphatically. He reaches his hand out to her. Kelda steps closer and allows him to caress her cheek. His hand is warm and welcoming just as he is.

“I was a child and ran away out of fear. I wish I had done something to help him.” She has often thought of that day and wondered if the dark Prince would have accepted her kindness. At the time, she was convinced he would not. But Thor is different. And she is older now. She can comfort him as a woman. She wants to comfort him. “Has it been difficult for you, My Prince?” she asks.

He nods slowly.

“Would you let me ease your pain again?” She unfastens her dress with nervous hands and lets it drop to the ground. Kelda sits on the bed and looks into his eyes. “Whatever you ask, I will do. Please, just let me comfort you, My Prince. I did not comfort your brother, and I regret that. Please let me make it up by comforting you.”

Thor knows he should say no, and he slowly shakes his head at her.

Kelda’s light brown eyes look to the floor as an emptiness fills her stomach. “I did not please you last time. I am sorry, My Prince.”

The God of Thunder places two fingers under her chin and gently moves it until her eyes look into his. He takes her hand and places it above his heart. Then he cups her soft cheek in his hand.

She looks so willing and desirous to help him.

He leans forward and presses his forehead against hers. After a moment, he pulls back, his eyes trying to convey the question he cannot ask through sewn lips. ‘Are you sure? Are you absolutely sure?’ He wants her, wants her to comfort him in a way a mother cannot. He wants to bury himself within her and find relief from the pain.

“Please,” she breathes. “Tell me what to do.” There is no malice or sarcasm in the words. 

The God of Thunder lightly touches her lips with his finger then touches the side of his neck. The message is understood, and Kelda kisses him where he indicated.

One of his hands gently glides up and down her back. The other strokes the nipple of her breast, feeling it harden under his light touch. She leans into it, amazed that a touch there could make her nether regions feel tingly.

Thor is surprised and pleased at how eager she is. And as he begins to massage her breast, he can feel her mouth begin to move with passion and fervor. He wishes he could kiss her back.

Kelda leans away from him and slides herself to the middle of the bed. She lies down, the sheets cool against her back, and looks at him with open, trusting eyes. Taking his hand, she places it back on her breast and waits.

He lies beside her, his hand gently stroking her body. His nose rubs lightly against her neck. She smells clean, fresh. He knows he is the only man that’s touched her, and it makes him feel oddly protective.

Her nipples are hard. She exposes more of her throat. Her skin is warmer, wanting. Kelda moves his hand down to her thigh.

It is all the encouragement he needs. But Thor vows to himself that he will be gentle this time. He finds his body beginning to arouse as his fingertips brush up her inner thigh and lightly touch her womanhood.

A sigh escapes Kelda’s lips. But then his hand is back on her thigh. She runs her hand up and down his arm hoping to coax him back between her legs. After a moment, she feels his touch again gently coaxing her open before it again leaves. A whimper escapes her throat. That sends his hand back to her labia, his fingertips making her wet and wanting.

He slides his middle finger into her, causing Kelda to grip his arms. Slowly he moves his hand in and out as she begins to breath heavily and sweat appears on her brow and torso.

“Fill me, My Prince,” she sighs. “Let me take all your pain.”

His finger leaves her, his entire hand covered in her wetness. He runs it up her body, her throat, until two fingers dip into her mouth. It is the first time Kelda has ever tasted herself. It is not what she expected.

Thor shifts until he hovers over her, his cock hard and wanting. His knee gently nudges her legs open. He feels her hands against his back, sees her pretty face with its trusting light brown eyes nod her readiness. Positioning himself, the God of Thunder slowly enters her. She is still very wet, and he goes in easily.

Kelda’s mouth opens, and her breath falters as he fills her. She feels him stop and wait, his blue eyes holding such care and concern. This is closer to her fantasy than their first time, and she cannot help but smile. She kisses his neck again, this time using her tongue before gently sucking against his skin.

The feel of Kelda’s kisses spurs Thor to movement. He tries to keep his thrusts slow and gentle. Her knees soon bend and wrap around his waist. He can hear moans mingling with her breaths.

It’s working. The pain is subsiding being replaced with the feel of her around him, beneath him. Again Thor wishes he could kiss her, could taste the lips and skin he knows must be sweet.

Kelda’s skin is hot and alive in a way she’s never felt before. She finds her body moving against the god, wanting more of him insider her. And by some wonderful miracle he complies. “Oh, My Prince,” she moans. “Oh, My Sweet Prince.”

The way the girl is squirming beneath him is making it very difficult for Thor to keep his movements gentle. He tries. He tries so very hard. But then she moans and shudders, and that makes his body take over. He thrusts harder and is relieved that she responds with renewed fervor.

The serving girl is clawing at the god’s back. She wants him closer. She needs him closer. The way he’s making her feel…she needs more. Kelda throws her head back and moans as her body grows more sensitive to his touch.

“Oh, My Prince. Yes!” she cries as he thrusts against her, rubbing her in a place that is quickly becoming more and more wanting. “There! Oh, My Prince, there!”

She’s writhing beneath him. Thor did not think it would happen so quickly, but he is not complaining. Still he would like to finish as quickly after her as possible. He slows and deepens his thrusts. Kelda cries out in pleasure, her womanhood convulsing around his cock. He continues working in and out of her as her body continues to respond.

Thor tries to will himself to come, thinks of Jane then of Tony and Pepper. It isn’t working. He finally pulls out not wanting to hurt her and lies next to her on the bed, his cock still begging for attention. He wraps his hand around it, her wetness still fresh around him, and begins to stroke.

A hand stops his.

Kelda gets off the bed and kneels. Her mouth opens, an invitation to use her.

The God of Thunder hates himself in this moment, hates that he’s using her again. But that does not stop him from getting up and sliding his cock into her mouth. He starts slow, holding her head steady. She begins to suck him though her jaw barely moves. Thor moves his pelvis up and down just enough to feel the gentle scrape of her teeth against his flesh. She gets the idea and closes her jaw slightly. That’s when he begins to thrust in earnest.

He feels a growl beginning at the base of his throat as his body tenses with the coming release. He begins to shudder, the growl escaping through his nose.

Kelda chokes on the streams of warm semen shooting into the back of her throat. She releases him, coughing as more ejaculate hits her cheek and neck.

Thor sits on the bed exhausted, grateful. He helps her sit next to him before going to get a washcloth to clean her face. He does so gently, wiping away his sticky seed even as she stretches her tongue to lick it up.

He looks into her eyes and silently asks if she is okay. She smiles.

“Did I please My Prince?” she asks.

He nods before pulling her against his chest and holding her.

xxx

Captain Steve Rogers and Agent Natasha Romanoff have just gotten into the air when the plane’s co-pilot tells them there is a multi-city invasion. S.H.I.E.L.D. offices in New York, London, and Tokyo have all reported blue creatures coming out of the sea and attacking civilians.

“Did you say out of the sea?” Steve asks. Once it’s been confirmed, he closes his eyes and tells them, “Atlanteans.”

“Atlanteans? From Atlanta?” the co-pilot asks uncertainly.

“No. Atlan _tis_.”

Black Widow’s eyebrow rises in disbelief. “Atlantis. As in the Lost City of Atlantis.”

“Yes. Loki was staying with them for a while. They have a king – Nimrod or Namble or something.”

“Are you saying Loki is behind this?”

“No!” And then he remembers. “Namor! That’s the king’s name. King Namor of Atlantis. We have to go help.”

“We’re heading to London now, Sir,” the co-pilot informs them. “We’ll be there shortly.”

Black Widow’s voice is soft. “Are you sure Loki had nothing to do with this?”

“I’m sure. He gave us some information about them, stuff that could be useful. Call Tony. Have him bring it up.” When Natasha doesn’t move, Captain America enunciates, “I’m sure. Now call Tony.”

xxx

Bruce rides behind Logan, holding on to the mutant’s waist for support. Though they’ve been on the road a couple of hours, it is still morning, and they are hungry for breakfast.

Logan pulls into a diner in the small Canadian town they’re in. It’s one of those places where you know everyone is going to stop and look at who’s come in as soon as you walk through the door.

No one turns.

Everyone is gathered around a television screen where images of war are playing out.

“What’s goin’ on?” Logan asks as he and Bruce step closer. He’s got a sinking feeling that it’s mutant related.

“Another invasion,” the waitress says. “Blue fellas.”

“They aren’t blue. They’re teal, eh.”

“Naw. That’s aquamarine,” another persons says.

The waitress scowls. “Blue-green,” she manages but will go no further. “They come from the water this time.”

“From the water?” the mutant asks.

“Yeah. Weird, eh?”

“Yeah,” he replies, relieved that he was wrong but wondering what the hell the creatures are.

“Where?” Bruce asks.

“New York. London. Somewheres in India and China,” is the reply.

“Japan,” someone corrects.

“Want some coffee?” the waitress asks. But when she turns around the men are already gone.

Logan and Bruce walk to the motorcycle. “That’ll take too long,” the scientist notes. “It’ll be faster if I run.”

“You sure?”

Bruce is already taking off his shirt. “Yeah. You wanna lift?” He removes his shoes and socks. No need to destroy them if he doesn’t have to. They get stowed in one of the motorcycle’s small compartments.

“What the hell,” Logan shrugs.

The scientist takes a breath and relinquishes control to The Other Guy.

“Hulk, we gotta get to New York.”

“Hulk know.” He grabs Wolverine by the waist and begins to run. Five steps later, they leap into the air. Two leaps later, they are back in the United States and heading towards Manhattan.

xxx

Agent Maria Hill locates Captain America and Agent Romanoff near Westminster Bridge and the Houses of Parliament. She’s brought along the three Asgardian Warriors.

“What are you doing here, Agent Hill?” the Captain demands. “We’ve got this area covered.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” she says sarcastically as the teal blue men keep coming.

Black Widow shoots her stingers at a group of Atlanteans getting too close. One of them busts the apparatus around the leader’s neck causing water to spill out. Blue hands cover the now exposed gills. Unable to breathe, the leader rushes back into the water. She silently thanks Stark and Loki for the info.

Captain Rogers tells Agent Hill to take the Asgardians east and to make sure they keep these guys as clumped as possible. “And aim for their water tanks!”

“Yes, Sir. I will, right after I inform you that Iron Man and Iron Patriot are on their way to Tokyo.”

“Good. I’m informed. Who’s handling Mumbai?”

“Sabertooth.”

Captain America and Black Widow exchange a look.

“He was closest,” Agent Hill explains. “After we touched down I got word two unknowns were helping him.”

“Unknowns?”

“A man in black and…someone I thought you sent out of town,” she tells the Captain pointedly.

Steve’s heart constricts. If Hill had chosen to go to Mumbai instead of here…He doesn’t want to think about it. “We have a deal with him, Agent,” Captain America informs her.

“I know,” she says through gritted teeth. “I don’t have to like it.”

“No, you don’t. But you do have to follow it. Now get the Asgardians over to London Bridge. They need support.”

Agent Hill immediately rounds up Sif, Fandral, and Hogun and heads along the riverbank.

Captain America’s fist smashes against the light blue nose of an Atlantean. He rips off the opponent’s water tank before moving on to the next one. He calls out to Black Widow. “I told you he wasn’t behind this.” 

“Never doubted you for a second, Cap.”

xxx

“They are all in the city called London,” Heimdall tells his King.

“And are the warriors any closer to capturing Loki?”

“No, Sire.” The large man replies with a bow.

Odin takes a moment to consider what he is about to do. It does not please him. But then so few things have pleased him of late. He sees no other course of action. “When the fighting is over, make sure they are all together, and bring them back.”

Heimdall verifies, “Including…?”

“Yes. All of them.”

“Are you sure?” Golden eyes look at the sour face of the King.

Odin turns and walks away. “Bring them to me as soon as they arrive.”

xxx

Sabertooth scratches his claws down another Atlantean’s face leaving trails of green blood and a broken breathing tank. He’s loving this. He’s bashing heads in, breaking necks, and ripping blue creatures to shreds all in the name of his government.

He gets close to the man with the horned helmet. “People are lookin’ for you, Loki. Thinkin’ after this I should tell them where you are.”

“You don’t frighten me, Victor. I have a deal with S.H.I.E.L.D.” He uses his new vibranium weapon to smash his foe’s respirator. As the woman scurries off back to the water, he continues. “Even if you were to break it, and I have no doubt that you would, I will be long gone before they ever arrive.”

“Well I guess I’ll just have to tell Steve about your new companion. Do you fuck him, too?”

“Can’t you tell by sniffing us? Or is your brother also the better in that regard.”

Sabertooth growls and attacks the Atlanteans with more ferocity.

Black Panther is a few feet away driving the invaders back into the sea, and members of the Indian military and Mumbai police are among them, too.

Growing bored, Loki uses his magic to destroy the respirators of all of the Atlanteans in a 50 yard radius. The teal creatures all turn around and run back into the water. The military and police give a yell of victory.

Black Panther and Sabertooth look at Loki as though he has rained on their picnic. “Sorry?” he offers.

The men run in opposite directions to find more enemies to fight.

Loki shakes his head. “I’ve always hated war.” He walks to the water’s edge. “Do you know who I am? Do you remember me?”

“Yes,” one of them says. “I remember you, traitor.”

“Oh, please. There is no need for such dramatics. I never promised to help your little invasion.” The Trickster can tell that the difference is lost on the blue creature. “Tell King Namor that he would do better to negotiate than attack. Tell him he should voluntarily pull back his troops if he wishes for Atlantis to survive. For surely it cannot survive such a loss of life as this will inevitably lead to,” he says looking at the bodies around him. 

Loki notices an Atlantean barely moving on the beach, the gills undulating as though trying to find water. He uses his magic to levitate the man and place him gently in the sea. His gaze returns to the person with whom he had been speaking. “Tell King Namor that I, Loki of Asgard, know the bitterness of defeat, but it is far better than the black taste of utter annihilation. Go. Tell him this from me.”

The Atlanteans turn and start swimming away. They call a retreat. Mumbai was the least important city anyway. It is the one Namor will be the least upset about losing.

Loki walks slowly back up the beach. He notices another blue humanoid barely alive and trying so hard to breath the air. The face and body are mangled, ripped open no doubt by Sabertooth’s claws. The Trickster squats down and moves the hair from its face. There is fear and pain in the eyes.

“Pray to whatever gods you believe in. Pray for their mercy. Pray for their forgiveness. But know that I, the God of Mischief, will be the one who finally brings you peace.”

He rises, points his staff at the blue creature, and sends forth a bolt of magic.

The struggle is gone. Loki lowers his head and walks away.

xxx

There’s too much ground to cover, too much shoreline that these guys are coming from. Most of their force is made up of New York cops and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. The super humans are used at the most vulnerable points.

The Human Torch and Wolverine are covering Battery Park, Wall Street, and Jersey.

The Invisible Woman and Hulk have the Lower East Side and upper Brooklyn.

The Thing and Mr. Fantastic (Clint can’t help but chuckle at the name) are covering the West Side.

Hawkeye and some kid who showed up in red and blue tights who thinks he’s a spider are covering Staten Island and lower Brooklyn. Barton’s gotta hand it to him; the kid’s got style.

“Hey, where can I get one of those web shooter thingies?” Hawkeye calls as he shoots two arrows. Both hit the respirators, shattering them and causing their owners to scurry back to the water.

“You sure you need them? You seem to be doin’ fine with your arrows.” He shoots a web at the eyes of one of the enemy. “Tell you what, you get me into the Avengers, and I’ll bring you some.” He swings towards a group of Atlanteans. “Fore!” he calls before making contact and sending them sprawling to the ground.

“That’s for golf,” Hawkeye notes loudly. “I think you meant to say ‘strike’.”

“Yeah, right. That’s what I said, isn’t it? Strike!”

“Less banter,” Agent Coulson calls over the comm. “More fighting.”

“Back into the water with you!” the new guy says.

“I don’t think he can hear you, Coulson.”

“Maybe not, but you can.”

“How are we doin’?”

“The leader has been spotted near Wall Street,” the Agent tells him. Once they got the information that Namor was a different color than the other Atlanteans, he was pretty easy to spot.

“Hear that, Hot Stuff?” Hawkeye calls.

“Loud and clear, Robin Hood,” the Human Torch responds. “Got ‘im. Wolverine, he’s at your 10 o’clock. I’m headed that way.”

As the kid sails past, Barton calls out, “Hey, kid. Catch!” He throws up an extra earpiece.

A stream of web shoots out and sticks to it before being pulled back. “What am I supposed to do with this?”

“Stick it in your ear, Genius!” Hawkeye shakes his head as he continues to shoot.

The earpiece is coaxed underneath the mask and into the new guy’s ear. “Testing. Testing. Testing 1-2-3. Is anybody reading me?”

“YES!” come five voices all at once.

“Sorry,” he says.

“What’s your name, Kid?” a gruff voice asks.

“Spider-Man.”

“Do we wanna know what he’s wearing?” asks Johnny.

“Only you would ask that,” the Thing’s voice notes.

“No, we don’t,” Coulson replies to the Human Torch. “We want to keep the comms open for important information.”

“Aim for the thing around their necks,” Hawkeye says. “Is that important enough, Coulson?” He can hear Ben and John laughing. He thinks he even detects a chuckle from Logan.

“I kinda figured that out when I saw your arrows keep hitting them. Whoa! You don’t wanna go in there.”

“Only important information,” Coulson says again.

Hawkeye smiles. This kid is gonna fit in just fine.

xxx

Iron Man and Iron Patriot fly through the lighted streets of Tokyo closest to the shore. The computer display in each of their helmets makes their targeting super accurate, causing as little damage as possible to the surrounding buildings and helping to distinguish good guys (police, military, etc.) from bad (Atlanteans). This is especially helpful since the shadows from the street lamps can make seeing things difficult.

“Is it me, or does it sound like they’re having more fun in New York?”

Colonel James Rhodes, Rhodey to his friends, rolls his eyes even though he knows Tony can’t see.

“You just rolled your eyes at me, didn’t you.”

“No. Maybe. Yes,” he finally admits. “Can we just concentrate on the task at hand please?”

“Task at hand. Got it.” There’s silence for a little while as they continue to use their metal suits to drive back the Atlanteans. “Hey, don’t you think it’s a little funny that they sent us here?”

“We could get here faster than anyone else. It was the logical choice. ”

“Well, yeah, obviously. I mean, I know that. But, don’t you kinda want Godzilla to come out of the water? Or Mothra?” He starts singing the song from the old movie. “Mosuraaa ya Mosuraaa.”

Rhodey interrupts. “I always preferred Gamera.”

“Gamera? Really? Something’s wrong with you.”

“What? He’s a flying turtle. Gotta hard shell and everything. He’s cool.”

“Uh-huh. When we get back, we are so having a monster movie marathon.”

“You’re on.”

“I’ll invite Clint. I bet he doesn’t prefer Gamera.”

Iron Patriot grabs a car and uses it to force three Atlanteans back towards the sea. “Oh, sure, invite your Avengers friends to even the odds.”

“Well, I’ll be sure not to invite Bruce then, ‘cause I’m sure he’d prefer Gamera, too.”

“Did I not just say that you should invite your Avengers friends.”

“Oh, haha.”

xxx

“The world’s greatest mercenary decides to be benevolent and use his awesome powers to help out the landlubbers.”

“What the hell?” Natasha asks as a man in a black and red form-fitting costume shows up. His hood is red with two enormous black ovals over the eye area. Oddly enough, the actual eyes appear white. He wears a black belt with pouches and carries two katana swords that fit into the sheaths he wears on his back.

“Try ‘what the AWESOME’!” He turns to an Atlantean. “She wants me,” he says before chopping off the guy’s head.

“Hey!”

“Hey yourself,” he says as he turns around to face the man who just spoke. “OMG! You’re Captain America aren’t you?” He’s practically fawning over the Captain.

“Yes. And you are?” He asks before throwing his shield and knocking out four enemies before catching it again.

“Oh my God! It _is_ you! With your shield and your red, white, and blue and everything,” he gushes as he disembowels another opponent.

“Look, whoever you are, we’re trying to drive these people back not kill them.”

“Not kill them? Did he say not kill them? Why, yes, I do believe he said not kill them. Well where’s the fun in that? Hell if I know.” He stabs another Atlantean in the head. “Oh, I’m Deadpool by the way. Big fan.”

“Deapool.” The name sounds familiar.

Deadpool looks at the Captain and says, “He’s dreamy,” to no one in particular before killing two more teal people.

“Do you know Wolverine?”

“Do I know Wolverine? Do I know Wolverine? Of course I do! We’re like best buds! Excuse me.” He turns and slices through the respirator of another Atlantean. “Did Wolverine mention me? Does he love me? He does, right? I could tell beneath that gruff exterior that he so wants my bod. Of course, I’m not quite as buff as you are.” He reaches his hand out.

Captain Rogers slaps it away. “No touching.”

“No killing. No touching. Is there anything I _can_ do? Excuse me.” He turns around and stabs another opponent through what he assumes is the heart. He turns back around. “Now, where was I?”

Captain America is looking at the man’s stomach with wide eyes.

Deadpool looks down and sees a spear sticking out. He sighs. “Really?! I just got this suit laundered damn it! In or out. In or out,” he says as his head bops to the words. He turns back around. “Is it coming out the back? You’d tell me, right? Does this spear make me look fat?”

“Uh.” He and Black Widow exchange a look. “Not fat. And it doesn’t look like it went in very far.”

“Do me a favor and hold the handle,” he says as he faces them again. He slides his swords into the sheaths on his back. Then he grabs Cap’s hand and places it on the spear. “Like this, handsome.” He looks over at Black Widow. “Oh, don’t think I’ve forgotten about you, sweet cheeks.” His focus is back on the Captain. He places a foot on the red and white striped torso and forces himself back.

The spear is out of the man but takes out a chunk of meat and blood. Captain America drops the spear. Suddenly, he sees a another spear come out of Deadpool’s chest.

“Really?” Deadpool asks in frustration. In what appears to be one swift motion, he pulls the spear out, grabs one of his swords, and cuts the Atlantean from the left shoulder to the right breast. “Don’t mess with awesome,” he tells the now dead guy. He turns back around to the other two people here in nifty suits. “So how’s Wolverine? Does he talk about me? What did he say?”

“He’s fine. Not really. Not much,” the Captain answers. He assumes there must be a healing factor involved by how uncaring the guy is about his two major wounds. “Look, if you’re going to stay and fight with us, try not to…nevermind,” he ends realizing it’s probably hopeless.

The man in the red and black turns towards the next group of Atlanteans. “Captain America, immediately recognizing the awesomeness that is Deadpool, asks the Merc with the Mouth to join him. Deadpool plays it cool.” Louder he says, “Yeah, sure, Cap. Since you insist, I’d be happy to help out.” Then he returns to a softer though still audible voice. “Deadpool looks out over the blue foes he’s supposed to make dead and imagines traveling the world with Captain America, fighting arm in arm against the evils that people with money pay them to take on. Sharing their lives, their loves, their greatest secrets.”

“I am not sharing anything with you,” Captain Rogers yells as Black Widow smirks. Blue eyes glare at her, and she manages to lose the smile.

“I am so telling Loki about this,” she declares.

xxx

The Human Torch, completely ablaze, lands in front of the one cream-skinned Atlantean. “Hold it right there, Namor.”

“You know me?”

“We’ve heard rumblings.”

Namor stands in his tight, black, form-fitting trousers and black open vest. His ears remind Johnny of Mr. Spock. He’d make a joke about it, but he figures it’d be lost on the King.

“You have polluted our waters for too long. We will make sure your filth stays on land where it belongs!”

John cocks his head. “Seriously? This is about garbage?”

“You say that as if it isn’t destroying our world.”

“Hey, Bub, I understand, really,” Wolverine tells him remembering the fracking site he and Hulk stumbled upon in Canada. His claws are out, and he’s ready to strike if need be. He hopes it doesn’t come to that. “But there are better ways of handlin’ it.”

Just then a large black jet hovers over them. “Need any help?” a male voice from the jet echoes through the air.

“Hear that, Bub? That means ya lost.”

“King Namor,” a voice calls from the river. “King Namor!”

“What is it?!”

“Loki of Asgard was in Mumbai. He was fighting with them…against us.”

Namor’s eyes darken. “I knew he couldn’t be trusted.”

“Sire! There’s more.” He tells him that Mumbai is lost and delivers the message that has travelled across men and fish and birds to be delivered.

“Loki’s right,” Agent Coulson says. It leaves a bad taste in his mouth. He got there just as the black jet did, and heard the god’s message to the King. “Call off the attack, and our government will be much more likely to talk with you about your concerns. It’s gotta be better than seeing your people destroyed.”

“My people are already being destroyed.”

“Then let us help you try and stop it.”

“I can trust you no more than I could Loki.”

Coulson can’t help himself. “Uh, Loki is a Trickster god. He isn’t exactly trustworthy. I should know. He stabbed me in the back…literally.”

Namor looks around. As King he knows he must do what is best for his people. And now he must decide what that is. He takes a breath. Outside of the water, he can feel his body weakening. He knows it must be worse for his people. “Call off the attack. Return to Atlantis,” he tells the fighters around him. He looks at Agent Coulson. “Tell your government I will return, and I will demand action. This is but a taste of what we can do.” With that, he returns to the water and disappears below the surface.

Wolverine waves at the jet. It leaves quickly.

The Human Torch watches as the rest of the Atlanteans descend into the river. “Is it me, or did he look like a male stripper? I mean, it was really hard to take him seriously in that outfit.”

“What?” Sue’s voice comes over the line. “He looked like a male stripper, and you didn’t call me over?”

“Sorry, Sis.”

“It’s probably for the better,” Reed’s voice says.

“So is it over?” the new kid’s voice asks.

“Yes,” Agent Coulson replies. “And, Spider-Man, we’re going to want to have a little word with you.”

“Uh-oh.”

“Don’t worry about it, Kid. Agent Coulson is harmless…most of the time.”

To Wolverine, Coulson says, “We’ll discuss the jet later.”

“Will we?”

“Hulk smash!” comes a faraway voice over the comm followed closely by the Invisible Woman trying to tell him it’s over.

“Hey, Sue, hold up your earpiece,” Logan instructs.

“Okay.”

A few moments later, Wolverine tells Hulk that the bad guys are leaving and to bring back Bruce.

“Wolverine?” the Hulk’s voice asks.

“That’s right, Bub. You’ve had your fun. Time to bring back Banner.”

“Bye-bye, Wolverine. Bye-bye, lady.”

There’s another pause of silence. “Banner ‘s back,” the Invisible Woman tells them. “Thanks, Wolverine.”

“Don’t mention it. How’s he look?”

“Wiped out.”

“Shit,” Logan says.

“Hey,” Hawkeye admonishes. “There are children on this channel now.”

“I’m not that young. And how can you tell anyway?”

“What is it, man?” Johnny asks as his flames go out.

“Just realized I shoulda had Hulk take us back to my bike first.”

xxx

The Atlanteans have started to go back into the Thames before heading out to sea. Deadpool immediately sheaths his swords and starts dancing. Steve and Natasha just look at him with disbelief.

The black and red costumed man grabs Captain America and gives him a bear hug. “We did it!”

“Please let go of me,” the Captain says as calmly as possible.

Natasha crosses her arms at her chest. “I’d do it if I were you. Cap’s boyfriend knows magic, and he will hurt you.” The glare she gets from Steve makes her wonder if she is the one who’s going to get hurt.

“Boyfriend? Magic?” Deadpool pulls away. “First – Yum,” he says with a shake of his shoulders. “Second – Is it Dr. Strange? Please tell me it’s Dr. Strange.”

“It isn’t. I don’t even know who Dr. Strange is.”

“Captain America, who appears to not currently be with his boyfriend, can’t help but admire the physique of the gloriously god-like Deadpool.”

“Funny you should mention god-like,” Natasha notes.

Deadpool turns to the red-head. “And you, my luscious beauty,” he says moving towards her. “The mysterious red-head cannot help but be attracted to his animal magnetism.”

Black Widow extends her right arm towards him. “Come any closer, and I will tase you.”

He holds up his hands. “Don’t tase me, bro!” He tilts his head. “Come on. Admit it. You want me.”

Agent Hill and the Asgardians walk up. “Who’s this?” she asks looking the stranger up and down with an expression of concern.

“This is Deadpool,” Steve replies. “Deadpool, this is Agent Maria Hill. She just _loves_ superheroes.”

The mercenary begins to pose. “Yeah, well, can’t say I blame her.” He saunters up to her and puts an arm around her shoulders.

“What the hell is going on?”

“Just go with it, Agent,” Cap tells her. He turns to the Asgardians. “So, was it good for you?” he deadpans.

Natasha can’t believe the Captain just said that. Deadpool must be rubbing off on him.

“It was acceptable and awfully fun,” Fandral admits.

Black Widow follows Deadpool and Agent Hill just in case her friend needs some help.

“It was good to be in battle again,” Sif adds. “I have missed it.”

Suddenly there’s a low grumbling sound. 

“What the…?” Cap utters.

Tasha turns around just in time to see a tube of light shine directly on Steve and the Asgardians. She runs towards it, but it and the people it surrounded are gone by the time she gets there. All that remains is a circular pattern burned into the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, sorry, another cliffhanger. I’m sure everyone is hating Odin right now. Just keep in mind that he isn’t happy about what he’s doing, but he feels it is necessary. But I do hope you liked the return of Kelda and the appearance of Spider-Man and Deadpool. And yes that was the X-Men’s Blackbird that appeared in the sky.
> 
> Thank you again to Twisted67 (ao3) for the help on the Thor stuff. 
> 
> Sabertooth keeps popping up because of fans like moani-sama (ff) who wants him to become a regular and skydancer2000 (ff).
> 
> My apologies to fans of Gamera. I think he’s pretty cool, actually. Tony’s the one who thinks he’s lamer than the others.
> 
> Deadpool’s appearance was suggested by S.S.Lauren (ff) and Smile-Evily (ff) long ago. I finally got him in! I only hope my writing is worthy. If he did not come across as totally awesome and insane, then it is because of my poor abilities and is no fault of his.
> 
> And for those of you wondering, if Loki had been helping Namor, he would have totally suggested targeting shipping lanes and cruise ships instead of conducting an all out assault. (Silly Namor)
> 
> The next chapter is sure to be an emotional one. So until next time…


	67. To Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is brought before King Odin. Loki goes to rescue Steve.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki  
>  **Explicit Content:** Anal Sex, Biting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a point in the chapter where Steve gives his army serial #. The one I used is from the WWII Dog Tag reproduction website wwiidogtags dot com

Steve is trying to figure out just what happened when he hears Fandral say, “Well, a warning would have been nice.”

“And how should I have warned you?” asks a large dark-skinned man dressed in gold armor.

There are four men in total armed with swords and axes around the Captain, including a light-skinned very round one with a long beard that both Fandral and Hogun embrace. Two of the men are in defensive positions. The other two, the large one and the one in gold armor, are more relaxed.

“Where am I?” Captain America demands though he has a pretty good idea.

“Welcome to Asgard, Captain Rogers,” the gold-clad man with the golden eyes says. “I am Heimdall, keeper of the Bifrost.”

“Send me back,” the Captain orders.

“We aren’t finished,” Sif tells the gatekeeper. “You must send us back.”

“You are to go to the King.”

The Captain shakes his head. “No. I never agreed to this. You brought me here against my will. So unless you want a war with Earth on your hands, you will send me back.”

The rotund warrior with the long beard steps closer. “Captain Rogers, I am Volstagg, friend of Thor. The God of Thunder waits for you with the King. He is on your side.”

“Thor?”

“Yes. No doubt you will be glad to see each other again.”

All Steve can think of is Loki’s warning not to come to Asgard. “Did he know I was coming?”

“He learned when I did, which has not been long.”

Captain America assesses the situation. He’s outnumbered seven to one. If these were not Asgardians he would make a stand and fight his way out of this. If he were stupid he’d probably do it anyway.

Volstagg sees the hesitation and continues. “Thor said you were a great warrior. As much as I would like to see you in action, I do not wish to see it today. Come, friend. Let me take you to the Prince. Then we will get you home as soon as possible.”

“Do I have a choice?” he asks through gritted teeth.

Heimdall answers with compassion, “No. You do not.” He waits a moment before adding, “If you go voluntarily, you may keep your shield.”

The Captain’s arm wants so much to fling his weapon at the warriors. He could knock down two maybe three with one throw. But as satisfying as that would be for the first few seconds, he knows he wouldn’t have a chance. He nods stiffly to Thor’s friend. “Lead the way.”

“Heimdall,” Sif tries again. “Send us back. Our duty is not done.”

“It is done according to the King,” the gatekeeper replies.

“I want to go back.”

“A matter for the King, little sister. I’m sorry, but you must speak to him.”

Sif bows her head trying to hide her anger and follows Volstagg, Captain America, and the others out.

The group heads towards two chariots and several horses. The Captain is placed in the lead chariot with Volstagg. Sif gets into that one as well.

Steve is glad he has the Captain America mask on. It gives him strength, reminds him he is more than Steve Rogers. He needs that right now as his eyes take in this alien world. His stomach feels nauseous, not only because of how unfamiliar everything looks but because he is afraid of what this means for Loki.

“Has the baby come?” Sif asks her friend.

“Yes,” Volstagg’s face lights up. “A girl. She’s taken a shine to Thor, I can tell you. She cries as though Ragnarok were upon us but quiets as soon as Thor holds her.”

“It has always been so with him.” Her voice is tinged with melancholy as she thinks of her own daughter Thrud, how the child would laugh when Thor played with her.

They continue to talk about the baby as Captain America studies his surroundings, memorizing their route so he can retrace his steps if need be. They head into the heart of the city, people lining the streets to stare at them and wave.

The chariots stop in front of a massive triangular shaped building that looks like it’s built out of great, hulking tubes. Everyone gets out of the carriages or off their horses and climbs up the steep steps to the building’s door.

The Captain, his shield resting on his back, is led to the throne room. He tries not to feel intimidated by the size of it or of the man sitting in the great chair. There are maybe three dozen or so people, noble, warrior, and servant, sitting or standing to each side of the hall keeping a path clear up the center.

Queen Frigga rises from her seat to the left of the King, a concerned scowl on her face. She rushes towards him. Thor is standing to the King’s right, but he looks different. Before the Captain can get more than an impression, the Queen is upon him.

“Captain Rogers, I am so sorry. I had no idea Odin was going to do this. If I had known…”

“Ma’am,” he replies simply. He looks up again at his fellow Avenger. “Thor.” He notices a lack of passion in the eyes and a black zig-zagging line on the god’s lip. And when the only response from the God of Thunder is a slow nod of the head, the Captain knows something is wrong. He scowls and looks at the King.

The King of Asgard is more physically intimidating than Thor. His face is lined with years of battle and experience. His mane of white hair is loose and lies at his shoulders. One eye is covered with a metal plate that has a single jewel where the eye would be. The actual eye is blue, piercing, direct, holding more focus and authority then most people have in their entire lifetime. His features (eye, mouth, nose) are very much like Thor’s. His essence reminds the Captain of Director Fury. But whereas Fury’s power comes from will and determination, the King’s power comes from something more, something almost electric.

“King Odin, I presume.”

“Yes. Most people kneel before the ruler of a world,” he notes.

“I’m not most people.”

“So I’ve heard.”

“Why did you bring me here?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

Frigga takes the Captain’s hand and looks anxiously at her husband. “This is foolishness. Loki doesn’t even know he is here.”

“He will learn soon enough,” the King declares.

“And when he learns? What do you think he will do?” Frigga turns back to the Captain, her features softening. “You look battle weary. Would you like some refreshment? Water or beer?”

“Water, please,” he makes himself say. He’s thirsty, and it won’t do to get dehydrated at a time like this.

The Queen motions for a servant. Kelda brings a pitcher and goblet. Frigga fills the goblet and hands it to the Captain.

“Thank you, Ma’am.” He drinks it quickly.

“You seem comfortable with my Queen,” the King observers. “Perchance you’ve met before?”

Frigga says nothing. Her eyes stare at the floor between the two men.

Captain Roger’s goblet is being refilled. As he waits his eyes return to the other Avenger. “What’s wrong with Thor?” He takes the water and again drinks.

“Punishment for lying to us about Loki.”

He slowly takes the goblet from his lips. “Punishment?” He points to his friend. “That’s what you consider punishment?! Holy moley, no wonder Loki is...That’s not punishment. That’s torture. And you did the same to Loki, didn’t you. You sewed his lips together. What kind of a father does that?”

“I had my reasons.”

“No reason could justify that.”

Odin raises his voice. “You do not know our ways, Midgardian. And you are awfully bold for someone in your position.”

“And what position is that exactly?”

“The position of Loki’s lover. Yes, we know all about that. Now why don’t you have him join us.”

Steve’s brows knit together. “I can’t.”

“You’re lying.” The King studies the Midgardian in the brightly-colored uniform. He sees the control and deliberate movements as the man hands the goblet back to Frigga and thanks her.

Steve returns the goblet, because he has a sudden overwhelming urge to throw it at Odin. His eyes return to the King. He stands at attention, defiance in every muscle.

“Thor told us Loki came to you when you had need. It was the first sighting we had of him since he escaped. It is not a great leap to conclude that you called him to you. That is what you did, isn’t it?”

“Captain Steven G Rogers. O-462362.”

Odin is surprised by the outburst. “Is that how you call him?” He would be very surprised if the Captain was cooperating already.

“Captain Steven G Rogers. O-462362.”

“I do not understand,” Frigga says, her heart unsure how to feel. “Are you calling Loki?”

“Captain Steven G Rogers. O-462362.”

Sif cocks her head and looks at the Captain. “Sire, I think it is a chant. I do not think he would call Loki that way.”

“A chant,” the King repeats. He finds it strange. “Does this mean you will not cooperate with us?”

“Captain Steven G Rogers. O-462362.”

“You should let us return to Midgard, Sire,” Sif tells the King.

“Why? You were no closer to capturing Loki than I here on my throne.” He looks back at the Captain, studies him some more. He rises and walks slowly to the defiant man. He can feel Thor at his side. The King does not stop until he is two feet from the Captain. “You think you love Loki, don’t you?” He sees the flicker of recognition in the blue eyes. “And no doubt you think he loves you. But my son is a natural liar. We call him Silvertongue,” he says more loudly. “Do you know why? Because he can talk his way out of just about anything.”

Steve can’t help himself. “Except his lips being sewn shut, his family lying to him, and his kids being forcefully taken away.”

“You think I wanted to do that?!” Odin roars.

Thor grabs his father’s arm. It is a warning. The King is becoming angry.

“Of course not,” Frigga replies softly.

Odin takes a moment to calm himself. “I took no pleasure from any of that. I did what had to be done for the good of Asgard and, yes, also for the good of Loki.”

Steve’s eyes hold nothing but contempt. “Now who’s the liar?”

Odin slaps the Midgardian.

There is a gasp of surprise before the crowd goes deathly quiet.

The Captain rubs his cheek where the royal hand made contact. He drops his hand. He turns his head to look again into the face of the King, but his shoulders turn, too. And his fist punches Loki’s father square in the nose.

Odin stumbles back several steps accompanied by another gasp from the crowd, more audible this time. The silence that follows is broken by murmurs of surprise and disbelief.

Odin feels his nose, surprised at the strength and audacity of the man before him. “Insolent boy.” He rushes towards Captain America who immediately grabs his shield and gets into a defensive position.

Thor steps between the two men, his palms out to each of them. Volstagg joins him. As soon as he thinks his father has calmed enough, Thor turns to his friend and gently tugs on the shield to return it to its home on the Captain’s back.

Captain Rogers reluctantly allows it.

Odin carefully touches his nose again as he studies the Midgardian. The King is impressed, very impressed. He cannot help but wonder if this Captain really could keep Loki contained. Perhaps this is the alternative he’s been hoping for. But there is only one way to truly find out. “It is time for Loki to return home and complete his latest sentence. All that is needed is for you to call him here.”

“Captain Steven G Rogers. O-462362,” Steve says through gritted teeth.

“He must answer for his crimes. Surely even you must see the necessity of that.”

“Captain Steven G Rogers. O-462362.”

Odin’s eye again scrutinizes the Captain. He feels something new, something he hadn’t noticed before. “There is magic about you, boy.”

“Captain Steven G Rogers. O-462362.”

Frigga can feel it, too, now, and she quietly tries to muffle it. Odin’s eye flies to her, a warning to stop what she is doing.

The Queen pleads with her husband. “You will only anger Loki further. Return this man to his realm. Have him deliver a message to Loki. There is still time to reverse this.”

Odin says nothing. He simply returns to his scrutiny of the Captain. “Roll up your sleeves,” he commands.

“Captain Steven G Rogers. O-462362.”

Suddenly, he grabs Steve’s left wrist and pulls it towards him.

Thor places himself between the two men, anger in his blue eyes directed at his father.

“Step back, Thor.”

The man with the sewn lips and disappointed blue eyes doesn’t quite know what is happening. He pleads with a shake of his head but steps away. This is wrong. He knows this is wrong, but he doesn’t know what to do. Loki is the clever one. Loki would know how to handle this.

Steve is trying to take back his arm, tugging at the surprisingly strong hold the King has on him. He tries to take another swing at the imposing man but finds his arm stopped by one of the guards. The glove is forced off of his left hand. The sleeve is pulled up.

“Clever,” Odin says with pride as he looks at the Captain’s forearm. “But Loki always was the clever one.” He looks at the man whose wrist he still holds. “Call Loki back.”

Nostrils flaring, breath barely under control, jaw clenched tight, Captain America responds, “Captain Steven G Rogers. O-462362.”

Odin closes his eye for a moment. When he looks back at the Captain, it is with a weariness and a certainty that are almost frightening. “I am sorry to do this to you.”

“Odin, don’t,” Frigga pleads. “For the love of Asgard, don’t do this,” she continues, tugging at his sleeve.

The tension in the room is stifling as Odin grabs hold of Steve Rogers’ arm.

xxx

Loki his headed back to Wakanda with King T’Challa in the ruler’s plane. The sky outside is dark with a few clouds hiding the bright stars. The Wakandan King is full of questions about the Atlanteans and how Loki knows them.

The god feigns fatigue in order to avoid most of them questions. But he smiles at the King’s enthusiasm.

King T’Challa also wants to know more about Sabertooth. Loki is happy to tell him most of what he knows, which then leads to talking about Wolverine. The King is highly amused by the strip poker game that the Trickster describes but is unsure whether to believe it to be the truth.

“You can ask Steve when I bring him for a visit. He will blush horribly but will corroborate my story,” Loki assures him.

They are on final descent into Wakanda when Loki’s arm suddenly burns with magical fire and a scream rips through his mind, tearing at his heart and soul.

“Loki? Trickster?”

The god has doubled-over in pain, his long-fingered hands grasping the sides of his head.

“Are you all right?” The King is unsure what has happened. He only knows that the god was fine one moment and then balled up in pain the next.

When Loki finally looks at the King, it is with a fear that T’Challa has never seen in them.

“They have Steve,” he declares, the pain on his face almost unbearable.

“Who? Who has Steve?”

Loki hurriedly unbuckles himself from the seat. “Asgard. They’re hurting him.”

“What can I do?”

Loki looks at the King and is more grateful than he could ever show. He does not even dare try. “You must call S.H.I.E.L.D. You must call them and ask for Agent Natasha Romanoff,” he enunciates.

“Agent Natasha Romanoff.”

“Tell her Asgard has Captain Rogers. Tell her I have gone after him. Tell her if she knows where Thor is, she must send him. She must send him quickly. Do you understand?”

“Yes. Asgard has your Steve. She must send Thor.”

“I would go myself, only I don’t know…I don’t know where she is exactly. I don’t have time.”

“Do not worry, my friend. I will tell her. Go. Go to your Steve.”

“Thank you,” the Trickster says sincerely. And again, “Thank you.” And then he is gone.

King T’Challa asks how long until they land. It is too long. He pulls out his phone and searches for the number to S.H.I.E.L.D.

xxx

Steve is on the ground struggling for breath. The last time he felt pain like that he was getting the super serum injected into his body. Thor is down here with him. He vaguely remembers the large hands taking off his blue helmet and pushing back his cowl.

“Now we shall see if Loki loves you.”

“How could you?” Frigga asks. “He is just a man.”

“He is a warrior, a super soldier. Thor said it himself. I knew he would be fine.”

“And do you think Loki will care what you knew?”

“Loki, if he shows up, knows he would have done the same thing.”

“Loki,” says a silky familiar voice from the back of the hall, “has come and does not appreciate having words put into his mouth.” 

A ripple of fear flows through the hall as people recognize the figure in black and green leathers wearing a golden horned helmet walking towards the throne. The God of Mischief also carries a silver-looking scepter that he is twirling in his hand.

Out of his peripheral vision, he sees the familiar blue uniform kneeling on the ground and his brother’s shape next to it. He does not dare look directly at them. He knows doing so will break all of his defenses. He must be strong now. He must be ruthless.

“Torturing Midgardians to get my attention? That seems low even for you, Odin. You talk so highly of nobility and honor. But now everyone can see you are no more than a tyrant.”

“You are the tyrant, Loki, the coward, hiding in the shadows when you should be facing your punishment. Although I must admit, I am surprised that you came. You must have deep feelings for this one.”

“He is a pet, an innocent. I do not like to see him hurt.”

“Innocent? Hardly innocent. He took you in, hid you from us, bedded you.”

“Jealous? Does Frigga not satisfy you anymore? Do the serving girls no longer serve as they once did?”

“Loki!” Frigga gasps with wide eyes.

The Trickster ignores her. “The Captain has served his purpose…for both of us. Let him go.”

“Loki,” comes a heartbreakingly familiar voice. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

The Trickster refuses to look at him. “It’s fine, Captain. I’m sure it is not your fault. Let him go, Odin. This is between us.”

Frigga takes a few steps towards Odin. “Please, All-Father. Be wise. Let the Captain go. Let him go back to his people.”

And so Frigga speaks up for his love, but Thor remains silent. It bothers Loki more and more with each passing moment. The anger is threatening his walls. He must do something about it. “Thor, surely you do not condone this action against your friend. Speak up. Say something!”

Thor stands but remains silent.

“Are you re-“ The word dies in Loki’s throat as the notices the dark zig-zagging line across the lips, the line he saw for countless days in the mirror. “Thor?” It is soft, the hopeful pleading sound a child makes when he needs his brother to be there and be okay. He walks as though in a daze to his sibling, his best friend. He gently places a palm against the bearded cheek. Green eyes look at the thread in disbelief and horror. “Thor, what have they done to you?”

Odin answers. “It is his punishment for keeping your location a secret from us.”

Frigga adds, “He chose it. Your father was going to simply take his voice, but Thor insisted on the same punishment he once gave you.”

“You fool. You stupid fool. I did not want this for you.” He sees the tears brimming in his brother’s eyes, feels the sting of tears in his own. He pulls Thor into a tight embrace. It is the first time Loki has felt like he had a brother since he discovered he was Jotun. “You stupid fool.” He is squeezed just a little tighter in response. Loki pulls away to look at Odin’s work, for surely no one but Odin would have touched that wonderfully loud mouth. “How long?”

Volstagg answers. “Thirty days.”

Loki’s head snaps to Odin. “Thirty days?! That’s it?!” So even when the method of punishment is the same Thor gets preferential treatment. Typical.

“He told one lie. You told thousands,” Odin proclaims.

Green eyes look back upon the face of his brother. “Thirty days. What I wouldn’t have given for only 30 days.”

Blue eyes look down at the floor in shame.

“Will you be able to bear it for that long?” the Trickster asks, his voice dripping with contempt.

Thor’s eyes return to his brother’s face. He gives a quick, defiant nod before resting his forehead on Loki’s. It is a gesture of solidarity and understanding and even apology. 

Loki strokes his cheek again feeling both saddened and betrayed and finally understood. “Take Steve back to Midgard. Wait for me there. I will remove the thread when I join you.”

The blond’s brow furrows in confusion. He pulls back and looks at his brother. He sees a dangerous look in the green eyes.

“You heard me true, Thor. Take Steve home. I shall meet you there.”

“We aren’t going,” says the familiar voice of the man he loves.

Loki refuses to look at him. “You are going. Thor will take you. Your presence is no longer required.”

Odin watches with interest.

“I’m not leaving. I told you I would take care of you. I told you I’d fight all of Asgard if I had to. So here I am, ready to take on Asgard. Just say the word. Just don’t tell me to leave you here.”

“This is not your fight.”

“Don’t you get it? Your fights _are_ my fights.” There is a pause. “Look at me, Loki. Why won’t you look at me?”

The Trickster closes his eyes against temptation. “I cannot do what must be done while you are here.” He feels a warm hand on his shoulder and feels the foundations crack.

“Look at me, Kitten. Please look at me.”

Loki opens his eyes and sees the face of his lover, concern etched into every feature. Tears burn and blur his vision. “They took you.”

Steve sees the anger and fear in the green irises. He hasn’t seen that since after the Doom incident. And even then they held only a fraction of the emotion that they show now.

“They took you,” the Trickster says again through gritted teeth, the anger rising again. His voice grows stronger. “They hurt you. They take, and they take, and they must be stopped.”

Fear rises in Steve’s chest as he feels waves of power emanating from the God of Mischief. He sees the certainty and absolute conviction in the green eyes. And he knows if he were to leave right now, he’d lose his Kitten forever.

“Stopped?” the King taunts, giving strength to Loki’s sense of purpose. “Stopped? It is you who must be stopped. It is you…who…“ 

Odin’s words trickle off as Steve takes Loki’s face in his hands and pulls him into a kiss. It is firm, chaste, a desperate attempt to calm the god down, redirect his energy, remind him of what they have. He pulls away reluctantly and looks into the green eyes.

The god is done for.

Loki claims Steve’s lips, Steve’s mouth, Steve’s tongue. He relishes the taste of his Darling, a taste he’s longed for for over a week. He clings to Steve like a life raft in a tumultuous ocean. It is the longed-for kiss hello and the painful kiss good-bye. It is the kiss to be memorized and recalled on lonely nights that Loki is sure have now become their fate. He kisses and tastes and hungers for more as Steve returns his every act with abandon.

He almost forgets they are not alone.

Finally, Loki pulls away, tears in his eyes. His voice is hollow with lifeless certainty. “Please go home.”

Steve shakes his head not even caring about the tears starting to track down his face. “We’re getting out of here together. We’ll find a way. We have to find a way.”

“There has only ever been one way.”

“Why?” Volstagg’s voice asks, startling everyone. “Why only one? Do you love this Midgardian, Loki?”

“With all that is left of my heart,” he confesses, his voice cracking.

“And do you promise not to usurp the throne or commit genocide?”

“I do,” he says looking into Steve eyes. “So long as Asgard leaves me be.”

“Well, there you are then. Problem solved,” he says brightly.

Odin is not convinced. “It is not that simple, Volstagg.”

“Why not?” Steve asks, tearing his eyes away from Loki to look at the King. “You want him punished? Fine. Exile him from Asgard. You did that to Thor once, right?”

“I also took Thor’s powers from him when I did until he could prove himself worthy.”

Loki smiles as his gaze falls upon the King. “Thor’s power comes from Mjolnir. That is the only reason your trick worked. My power is my own.” His weapon begins to glow green with that power. “You cannot take it from me no matter how hard you try. Goodness knows you’ve taken everything else.”

Odin turns to Captain Rogers. “And am I to simply trust that Loki will not try to destroy us or some other realm? Your own perhaps?”

“You have my word,” the Captain tells him.

“Should that mean something to me?”

“His word means far more than yours,” Loki spits. He is gathering his power, preparing himself for his first strike against the King. He has decided to put a magical shield around Steve when he does so. His magic will not be as potent with it being diverted, but he would rather die than lose his Darling.

“It is a good solution - exile,” Frigga offers. At least she could visit Loki on Midgard. She would not lose him completely.

“Wait. Wait. Wait,” Volstagg says. “We don’t want you to exile ‘im.”

About half the heads in the room nod as the other half look around in disbelief. Loki stares at the rotund warrior unsure if he heard correctly.

“Explain,” Odin asks with a scowl.

“Well, to be honest, Sire, it’s been pretty boring without Loki around. And some of these fine folks here have gotten a bit too bold and full of themselves.”

“How do you mean?” the King demands.

“Well,” Volstagg begins when it is clear no one else will, “take Snotra.” He points her out among a cluster of well-to-do ladies. “She may be the Goddess of Virtue and Knowledge, but without Loki to show her that she doesn’t know everything, she’s become insufferable, telling everyone how to do everything.”

“How…That’s…But,” Snotra stutters defensively as more heads nod, including those of the women around her.

Steve takes Loki’s hand as the staff loses its green hue. The god listens curiously.

A soldier speaks up. “If I may…If a leader became too overbearing and demanding, we could always count on Loki to play a trick on ‘im. It helped morale and brought the leader’s behavior back to a tolerable level. Without the Trickster, some of the leaders have gotten to be unbearable. Most of those have no more men following them, and the units aren’t as tight as they used to be.”

It had been brought to Odin’s attention how some leaders were losing their men. He did not realize that Loki could have prevented it.

A serving woman steps forward and bows before the king. She is older than Kelda with a lined face and more than a little gray in her light brown hair. “My King. When my children were young, I had a difficult time being able to work with them hanging about and getting into things.”

“Why were you working, Mother?” Odin asks. “Where was your husband?”

“In Valhalla, Sire. Killed in the battle against the Svartalfar under Prince Thor’s command.”

“A brave warrior, I am sure.”

“Bravery does not feed a family, All-Father. Begging your pardon. I had to work to provide for my children. If not for Prince Loki, I don’t know what I would have done. He gave my little ones magical toys that kept them entertained and out of trouble while I did my duties. And when my girls came of age, he ensured their virtue remained intact by making any ill-intentioned suitors develop a horrible itch about the cock.”

“That was you?” Fandral asks Loki. “Do you know how many healers I had to see to get that cured?”

“At least eight,” Loki replies with a satisfied smile. “I kept giving it to you after you’d been cured.”

Several people laugh at that.

Kelda steps forward. “Sire, when you have people over for dinner, some of the gentlemen get a bit free with their hands. Loki, when he saw this, would sometimes make the back of their trousers to rip or cause some mischief to their hand. Then they would leave us alone.”

Steve looks at Loki with pride. The god suddenly feels the need to explain. “Pinched servers spill drinks. I simply did not wish to have any more beer spilled on me because Moellur or anyone else couldn’t keep their hands to themselves.”

Steve just smiles and gives his Kitten a kiss on the cheek. He has hope. For the first time since he arrived on Asgard, the super soldier has hope that they will make it out of this okay.

“You see,” Volstagg begins, “Loki serves a useful purpose here. And that’s not even mentioning all of the times he’s saved Asgard’s ass.”

Odin puts his hand to his head and rubs his temples. He had let the anger and fear get the better of him, and he’d forgotten. He’d forgotten the mirth Loki used to bring, the clever witticisms and word games they would play. He had forgotten how much happier and spontaneous the palace felt with the Trickster around. And yet he cannot simply forget about the recent past, how his son tried to destroy all of Jotunheim.

“What do you propose, friend Volstagg?” the King finally asks.

“I suggest we consider it all a wash. Loki did some bad things. He was punished perhaps too harshly for others. Let us start over.”

There is hope in Frigga and Thor’s eyes. “Yes,” the Queen says. “Surely we can do that.”

“Can we?” Loki asks. “Trust has been broken on both sides. It will take more than words to repair the damage. I am all for calling it a day and agreeing to call this done, no looking for revenge, no attempt to right past wrongs. But starting over?”

“Aw, don’t be that way, Silvertongue,” Volstagg says. “Your brother has been working damn hard to remind us all why we like you. And your mother has been trying to help your Captain since he arrived, telling Odin to let him go.”

Steve corroborates the part about Frigga. “We have to start somewhere.”

“They took you, the one thing I have left. They took you. They hurt you. How can I forgive that?”

“I don’t know,” Steve tells him. “Chalk it up to stupidity or fear. Or maybe you don’t forgive it. Maybe you just try to move on.”

“If you had not escaped – “ Odin begins.

“If you had not abandoned me,” Loki counters.

“I never abandoned you.”

“As I dangled over the abyss trying so hard to explain, to win your approval, you stood over me and told me no. No, I was never going to be good enough. No, I was never going to be loved as you loved Thor. No, I was never going to be Asgardian, not truly. No, you did not approve of anything I did. You abandoned me with a word. And such a tiny word it was, too. No.” He can feel Steve’s hand grasp tighter as unwanted tears spill silently down his cheeks.

“I never meant…”

“No, you never meant, but you wished. You wished it had been Thor who became King for that brief time and not me. You wished I had never learned the truth but remained content in my ignorance. You wished it had been I who died instead of Baldur.”

“No,” Odin and Frigga both exclaim.

The mother rushes to her dark-haired boy. “I never wanted to lose any of my sons.”

“But it would have been better if it had been me. Do not deny it.”

Frigga is crying now, too. She cannot speak. Instead, she wraps her arms around Loki and holds him close. His arms remain at his side, though his head buries itself in her shoulder.

Odin is moved by the sight, but he is still King. “I must have assurances that you truly do not plan to hurt Asgard, Midgard, or any other realm of Yggdrasil,” he says once Frigga has let go of their son.

“What assurances could I possibly offer?” Loki asks. He is weary. All he wants is to be in Steve’s strong arms. “Anything I say you will assume is a lie.”

The Queen gets an idea. “What if you can’t lie?”

A few chuckles of laughter are heard in the room.

Frigga continues undaunted. “I have been working on a spell that prevents a person from lying.”

“Does it work?” Odin asks intrigued.

“I have tried it on a few servants and some of the ladies. No one yet has been able to lie.” She turns to Loki with large blue hopeful eyes. “May I try it on you?”

Loki looks to the King. “If I do this, do I have your word that you will leave Steve and I alone?”

“Provided the answers are suitable, yes.”

“Define suitable.”

“If while under this spell, you can tell me that you have no intention of committing genocide or war, then I will agree to leave you and Captain Rogers alone. However, I must have some proof that you cannot lie.”

“Done. Steve, you are my witness. Mother, please do whatever you need to do.” The golden horned helmet is removed and disappears from his hands.

Frigga calls for some chairs. She and Loki sit, his weapon lying across his lap as his hands cradle it. The Queen places her hands on her son’s temples and closes her eyes, her lips moving to the words of the spell. Loki’s eyes close in response.

Every so often Frigga’s head moves as though mentally trying to clear something away.

Loki never wavers but sits as still as a statue.

Finally, Frigga opens her eyes and drops her hand. “His mind is more complicated than the others, but I think I have done it.”

Green eyes look first at his mother than at his love.

“You okay?” Steve asks.

The Trickster nods. “Well enough.”

“We shall start with simple questions first to ensure the spell works,” Frigga tells them. She asks Loki for his name and whether he is in love with Captain Rogers. The answers to both are yes. She asks if he is the brother of Thor. He replies that he was brought up as Thor’s brother. She asks if he loves Thor. Loki admits that he does. She asks if he loves her. The answer is again yes. “Do you love Odin?”

Silence.

“Loki, do you love Odin?”

His mouth begins to move. The grip on his staff tightens. The weapon begins to glow green with power. “N-n-n-n-n-no,” he finally says.

The Queen’s brow furrows. “Loki, do you hate Odin?”

“Yes,” he replies easily.

She has a theory. “Mørk, I know it isn’t true, but tell me you do not love Captain Rogers. I want you to really try.”

“I don’t love,” he begins easily enough then stops. The Trickster tries again. “I don’t love…” He can’t get the next words out. He takes a breath. “I don’t love Captain…” It’s the same struggle as before. His mouth tries to move, but it is somehow impeded. The scepter in his hands begins to glow. “I don’t love Captain…R-R-R-Rogers,” he finally gets out.

The Queen turns to her husband. “Good enough?”

“Yes.”

She looks again at her dark-haired son. “Do you plan on destroying anyone?”

“Only the Captain’s enemies.”

“Do you wish to destroy Jotunheim?”

“No.”

“Do you wish to destroy Asgard?”

“Part of me does.”

“Will you destroy Asgard?”

“Not if Captain Rogers and I are left alone.”

“Did you kill Baldur?” Frigga could not help herself. For too long he has maintained his innocence. She needs to know the truth.

“No,” he says easily.

Hogun speaks up. “But I saw you.”

“You saw what you wished to see.”

Frigga’s heart constricts. “Then how…?”

“Hodur bade me help him. Handed me the bow and arrow before we walked to where the others were. I handed them back and helped him aim. He loosed the arrow. He must have known what it was made of.”

“And how would Hodur know about the mistletoe?” Sif demands as though the answer would be proof enough of Loki’s guilt.

“I learned about the mistletoe from Queen Frigga. You remember.” Loki waits for his mother to nod. “I found it amusing. And as the others played their game of throwing things at your precious boy, I mentioned to his twin that I could hit him had I mistletoe. Hodur asked what I meant, and I told him. I saw no harm in it, a miscalculation on my part.”

“You did not know the arrow was made of mistletoe?”

“No. Hodur had shaped it well. The only distinguishing characteristic was the color.”

“And you had no idea?” she asks quietly.

“N-n-n,” he tries. He takes a breath. “N-n.” The stick is beginning to glow again. “N-none.”

“Loki,” Steve’s voice asks, “how much did you suspect?”

“I thought…I wondered if perhaps…But they were brothers. Twins. As much as I sometimes despised Thor, I never wanted him dead. And so when Hodur bade me to aim directly at Baldur’s heart, my suspicions went away.”

“But then,” his mother realizes in horror. “But then…that means…”

“My children,” Loki finishes for her. “Vali and Narfi – Their blood is on your hands.” He glares up at Odin. “And yours. And I will never forgive you for that.” His shoulders feel the warmth and strength of the Captain’s reassuring touch.

“Satisfied?” Captain Rogers asks the King. “We’d like to leave now.”

The Trickster corrects, “After Frigga has removed this spell.”

Odin looks at his family and feels weary. “How can I be assured you are not a threat to Asgard?”

“You can’t. But I will tell you this. I am not the biggest threat to Asgard. Indeed, I just might be the least of your worries.”

“How do you mean?”

“I was not alone in the darkness, Odin. There was someone there who was very interested in your precious vault.”

Odin feels a chill in his heart but doesn’t know why. “Who? Who do you mean?”

Loki smiles. “Oh, but if I told you, where would the fun be?”

“If you wish to leave here –“

“Ah-ah-ah. We had a deal. All of these people are witnesses. I upheld my end of the bargain. Will you go back on your word now, All-Father?” He smiles. “I’ll tell you what. Acknowledge that I have fulfilled your requirements and that you will be leaving Steve and I alone, and I will consider telling you who I met.”

Odin’s jaw clenches with anger. “Fine,” he spits. “You have met Asgard’s conditions. We shall let you be so long as you are not a menace.”

“Can he come back?” Volstagg asks.

A sigh of frustration comes from the King. “Yes. I suppose.”

Loki takes his mother’s hands. “It is time to remove the spell.”

The Queen takes his head between her palms and undoes the magic.

The Trickster stands and takes Steve’s hand. He walks to Thor and takes his hand, too. “We shall be going now.”

“Loki, do not remove Thor’s string,” Odin warns.

“Why ever not?”

“It is a punishment he asked for. He may thank you at first, but later he will come to resent you for denying it to him.”

The Trickster turns a questioning gaze to his brother who merely shrugs in response. Loki thinks that perhaps Odin has a point, though he would never admit it out loud. He simply nods and walks the two men out of the hall. But before he leaves, the god stops and turns towards the people.

“To those of you who spoke for me, I thank you for your kind words. It is to you that I say: Thanos is coming, worshipping Death like a lover, looking to sacrifice all to her. I do not know the day. I only know he comes. Prepare yourselves.”

“Are you certain?” Odin asks. He has heard the name but thought the Mad Titan to be a myth.

“Yes.”

“Stay, Prince Loki,” one of the warrior’s says. “We need you and Prince Thor to help prepare us.”

The two brothers exchange a look. “We will return, but first I must get Captain Rogers back to Midgard. His people will be worried.”

xxx

The Captain and the two Princes wait for a chariot outside the huge palace with Sif and the Warriors Three. Loki turns to Volstagg. “I am poor in thanks, but I thank you.”

“I only said the truth,” the large man says shyly.

“The truth can often be more difficult than a lie. Make no mistake, your words saved a King today.” There is an awkward silence as the meaning of that statement sinks in. “And in exchange I tell you that Thanos comes for the gauntlet.”

“The gauntlet?” Volstagg asks, exchanging a puzzled look with his friends.

Only Thor’s eyes grow in recognition, and he grabs his brother’s arm in alarm.

“The Infinity Gauntlet,” Loki clarifies, “in the vault. The one with the pretty stones.”

“Oh, that gauntlet. Why? What does it do?”

“Ask Odin. See if he tells you.”

“Oh, come on. Just a little hint? I did speak up for you.”

The chariot comes as Loki rolls his eyes. “Fine,” he says as he gets in with Steve, Thor, and Sif. “Its power is greater than time, space, and reality itself. Satisfied?”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Ask Odin then,” he says in exasperation. His eyes land on Sif who sits across from Steve. “Why are you here?”

“I wish to return to Midgard,” she says. “I have learned much from the female warriors there.”

“Agent Hill,” Steve explains.

Loki shrugs and takes his lover’s hand.

xxx

The four travelers land on Stark Tower, the night sky obscured by the city lights. Loki immediately turns to Steve and tells him to call Natasha.

“Hello?” a groggy voice answers.

“Tasha? It’s Steve.”

“Steve?!” comes a much clearer voice.

“I’m back. I’m okay. Loki, Thor, and I are in New York. Sif is here, too.”

“What the hell…? Never mind. I’ll get it later. Do we have to worry about Asgard?”

“No.”

“Good. Good. I’ll alert S.H.I.E.L.D. Tell Loki he needs to call his friend.”

Steve covers the phone with his hand. “She says you need to call your friend?”

Loki smiles and nods.

“Okay. Anything else? Or can we go home.”

“Go home, Rogers. I fly back tomorrow. We’ll talk then, but S.H.I.E.L.D. may want to debrief you before then.”

“Okay. Thanks, Tasha. Good-night.”

They walk to the roof entrance and go inside.

“JARVIS?”

“Welcome, Captain Rogers,” the crisp British voice answers. “I am alerting Mr. Stark of your presence. He is currently in Tokyo with Colonel Rhodes.”

“Okay. Thor and Sif need a place to stay.”

“Of course, Sir. Mr. Stark also insists that you and Mr. Loki also stay in the tower as his guests. If you will step into the elevator, I will take you to the floor where your rooms are located.”

Steve doesn’t argue. He’s tired. He just wants to wrap his arms around Loki and go to sleep.

The elevator takes them down. Thor leads the way from there. After hugging his brother, he goes into the room he stayed in before.

JARVIS informs the others they may choose whichever room they like save Dr. Banner’s at the end of the hall.

Sif disappears behind one door. Steve and Loki disappear behind another.

The two men just stand there looking at each other.

“You scared me today,” Steve tells him.

“I could say the same.”

“New weapon?”

“Yes. My friend...” It feels so awkward suddenly, and Loki doesn’t know what to do about it. “Thank you for your messages. They were wonderful. I loved every one of them.”

“I’m glad. I wasn’t sure.” After another pause, Steve takes his shield off and props it against a wall. Slowly he starts to take off the uniform. Loki puts his weapon on the dresser, comes closer and helps him. When the soldier is finally down to his boxers, they start on Loki.

The Asgardian clothes are difficult and do not want to cooperate. The god takes a step back and transforms it into trousers and a t-shirt. Those come off much more easily.

Steve runs a hand down Loki’s chest. “I missed you.”

“I love you back,” is the reply. “I’d say it’s time to end your moratorium on bubble baths.”

The artist smiles and takes his lover’s hand. The go into the bathroom and fill the tub with hot water and bubbles. They relieve their bladders before sitting in the water, Loki leaning against Steve’s chest as the bubbles rise around them.

“I missed this,” the human says.

“Me, too.”

“Tell me about your friend.”

“Oh, I should call him. JARVIS, please call King T’Challa of Wakanda.”

Steve’s eyebrows rise at the name.

“No, on second thought, send a text message. Should be from me. ‘Have returned with Steve. All is fine. We will try to visit soon.’ That’s all.”

“King T’Challa of Wakanda? Is that who you were fighting with in Mumbai?” Gosh it feels like a long time has passed since that happened.

“Yes. I’ll tell you about him later, my Darling. Let me enjoy you first.”

The bath is relaxing, cleansing, and they both come close to falling asleep. But eventually the water cools, and they reluctantly get up. Drying each other off wakes them a bit, but both are too tired to do much more than tease.

They climb naked into the clean sheets. Steve is on his back with Loki curled around him. They kiss good-night, long languid kisses that bare very little resemblance to the ones on Asgard.

Both wake up from nightmares just after 3am. Steve’s is of Loki falling out of the train in Bucky’s place. Loki’s is of falling into the abyss as Steve reaches for him.

“Warm milk?” Loki asks.

“No. Warm bed.” Steve guides the god’s mouth to his, and they kiss softly. At first it is just to reassure themselves that the other is there. But then the memories of their time apart creep in, and they begin to cling to each other, to kiss with urgency and passion from being so long apart.

“Make love to me,” the god requests. “I need to feel you inside.”

Steve flips them over, his hands on either side of Loki. His body presses down as his mouth begins to explore the long neck.

“I should get the condoms,” Loki murmurs.

“No,” the artist says pulling away. “I don’t want anything between us. I want to feel you. Just you.”

“But, Darling –“

“I haven’t been with anyone else. I think it’s pretty safe to say it’s the same with you?”

“Yes, min elskede. But I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Super soldier, remember? I have super healing. And I want this. I want you.”

Loki nods before reaching up and claiming those perfect pouty lips again.

Steve presses down on the god again, moving his body so that they both gasp in arousal. He can feel the smooth fingers clinging to his back, pulling him closer, their growing erections rubbing against each other.

Loki spreads his legs and bends his knees. The artist’s mouth leaves his lips, instead finding his shoulder and biting down. His pelvis lifts up in response, grinding against the man above him. “Oh, my perfect Darling. How I’ve missed you.”

Letting go of the god’s shoulder, a thread of saliva still connecting them, Steve licks his fingers and begins preparing his lover. He does it slowly, watching Loki’s face for every reaction, the trembling lips, the half-closed eyes, the flaring nostrils. And when, three fingers in, the lightly passes over a bundle of nerves, he watches as teeth bite down on the lower lip and feels the hands at his back tense and scratch.

The fingers are removed. Their pre-cum is used to lubricate the artist’s cock. He lines himself up purely by touch and slowly enters his lover.

Loki’s breath quivers before sighing with relief. His eyes close for the briefest of moments before opening to look into blue eyes.

Steve moves slowly, taking his time, allowing himself to feel all the ways in which this is different. And it is different. He probably couldn’t describe how or why. And he realizes it may be more emotional than physical, but he feels closer to Loki. 

He continues at this slow pace, making sure they both enjoy this. He feels a hand move down to his ass and smiles at the grope he’s getting. “How’s that, Kitten?”

“Good. Great. Amazing,” he says, a new word with each forward thrust from Steve.

The soldier is having a harder and harder time holding back. He furrows his brow and puts his head down against Loki’s throat. He bites the god’s shoulder in an effort to keep his pace steady. Instead, Loki’s body responds with jolt. He bites again, harder this time.

“Oh, Darling, yes,” He moans as he begins to meet Steve’s thrusts.

Another bite, and he can just taste the god’s blood in his mouth. He sucks on it hungrily as he buries his cock in deeper. He hears himself grunt amid Loki’s moans.

“Again. Bite me again.”

Steve moves his mouth closer to the neck and bites down hard. A long moan greets his ears.

Loki’s cock is rubbing against the artist’s stomach, the head stimulated with every thrust. The biting only adds to the pleasure. And then the artist finds the god’s prostrate. And his toes are curling, and his fingernails scratch down the perfect back.

The headboard is hitting the wall, beating their rhythm for whomever is on the other side. No one, Loki reminds himself. They got a room away from both Thor and Sif.

“Harder,” Loki breathes. Part of him wants to break down the wall this way. Most of him just wants Steve closer.

“I can’t. I can’t hold out much longer,” the blond warns.

“You don’t have to. Come, my Darling. Let me feel you come inside me.”

One, two, three more deep, forceful thrusts, and Steve’s body is convulsing in pleasure. And this, too, is different. The sperm continues forward instead of stopping at the condom and surrounding his cock.

It’s different for Loki, too, as though Steve has gotten even deeper inside him. And now he is moaning and writhing as he ejaculates in milky streams on their bellies.

Breathless, Steve pulls out slowly.

“I can still feel you inside me,” Loki tells him.

The artist kisses him gently then flips them back to their original positions.

“We should clean up,” the god notes lazily.

“Later, Kitten. I’m not letting you go just yet.” He runs a hand up and down Loki’s back. “Is your shoulder okay?”

The god merely hums contentedly and closes his eyes. He is home. He is finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One crisis averted. Another looming in the future. When will it come? I don’t know. But when it does, we’ll probably be near the end of this story. There will be others before then, I’m sure.
> 
> Thank you to all of the wonderful guests who have been leaving comments and reviews. I love you, and I wish I could thank each of you personally. (Stefan’s Girl (ff), you had me blushing almost as bad as Steve.)
> 
> Speaking of Stefan’s Girl, she wanted Steve and Loki to have the “most epic kiss since 'Gone with the Wind'.” The one on Asgard was meant to be just that. If it didn’t seem like it was, then blame the shortcomings of the author. Because it was totally epic in my head.
> 
> HKHolmes911 (ao3) and Sancta (ff) both wanted Steve it hit Odin. Steve was very happy to oblige, and he thanks you.
> 
> The lie detector idea came from Smile-Evily (ff). (I really should give her a co-author or consulting credit on this fic what with all the ideas she’s provided.)
> 
> The lie detector idea fit in wonderfully with the wish from Skydancer2ooo (ff) and many others who wanted Loki’s name cleared of Baldur’s death. Expect more fallout from this revelation.
> 
> That’s it. No cliffhanger this time. Hopefully some of your anger at Odin has been squelched. If not, well, he’s feeling REALLY guilty about the whole Baldur thing.
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting and reviewing and everything else. Much love and gratitude. Until next time…


	68. To Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki are hungry for different things
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Logan & Bruce, Thor & Sif  
>  **Explicit Content:** Oral Sex, Masturbation

Steve wakes with a warm weight on about half his body. He smiles. His Kitten is back and in his arms. The blond stretches his neck and his one free arm, not wanting to wake the sleeping god whose head is resting on his shoulder. Blue eyes open and try to look at the face of the man he loves, but the angle is wrong. Instead he contents himself with giving the black hair a gentle kiss and closes his eyes again.

And that’s when his stomach rumbles, breaking the silence with a loud gurgling sound.

Steve hopes it didn’t wake Loki. But then he swears he feels the god smile.

“Hungry?” a soft voice asks.

“Yeah. Sorry,” he says in a quiet voice. “I haven’t eaten since yesterday before the battle. Thanks for helping with that, by the way.”

“You’re welcome.” He stretches, their skin sticking together slightly as he moves.

“Sorry. Guess we forgot to clean up after…”

Loki lifts his head and smiles at the blue eyes. “You can get me sticky any time you want.”

Steve is pretty sure he feels a blush coming on. He bites his lip, and his stomach rumbles again. “Sorry.” Now he knows he’s blushing.

The god gives a sighing groan and rolls off his lover. Steve gets up and heads immediately to the bathroom. Just as he’s finished relieving himself, Loki comes in.

“A shower would be best I think,” the Trickster decides as he takes the soldier’s spot in front of the toilet.

Stepping into the tub, Steve turns on the water and waits for the right temperature before making it go through the fancy multi-speed showerhead. Loki steps into the tub and kisses his shoulder, making the blond turn around and smile.

They wash off all of the remains of yesterday (sweat, dirt, and semen) with care and tender touches. It is all very safe and sweet until Loki’s hands begin to wander. He brushes his hand against the artist’s cock causing a slight twitch.

Steve takes the slender wrist and moves the hand away. “Not now, Kitten.” His stomach rumbles in agreement. “See? I’m hungry.”

With lust in his green eyes as they look down at his lover’s cock, Loki licks his lips and says, “I’m hungry, too.” He tries to move his hand back to Steve’s cock. He bites his lower lip in frustration before looking up and giving Steve his most innocent expression. “I’ve missed you so, min elskede. Let me touch it. Let me taste it. I’m hungry for you, my Darling.” His free hand brushes the artist’s cheek.

The super soldier is torn. As much as he wants Loki’s mouth around his cock, he needs food. “Later. After breakfast, okay? Let’s eat first, and then you can taste me as much as you want.”

A mischievous smile appears. “Do you promise? I may put my lips upon you, anywhere upon you, for as long as I want?”

Steve hesitates. “Yes,” he says finally.

“Then let us put some food into that belly of yours and stop its rumbling. My hunger is impatient.”

The super soldier suddenly realizes he has no clothes other than his uniform. They find a couple of white robes in the closet. He puts one on, and Loki transforms it into khakis and a dark blue t-shirt. Loki wears the dark trousers and white t-shirt he removed the night before. Neither bothers to put on shoes or socks.

The smell of coffee hits them as soon as they open the door to their room. They follow it to a kitchen and bar area. Bruce and Logan are sitting at the 3-stool bar waiting for the coffee to finish brewing.

“Hey, you’re back,” Steve observes.

“So are you, both of you. Everything okay?” Bruce asks. “JARVIS didn’t tell us much last night.”

A British-sounding voice floats over them. “Begging your pardon, Dr. Banner. I told you all that I knew.”

“Of course you did, JARVIS. I never doubted that,” Bruce says to the ceiling.

Logan shakes his head. “I ain’t ever gonna get used ta that.”

“I have a message for Mr. Loki,” the AI informs them. “King T’Challa wishes you to call him back at your earliest convenience.”

“Thank you,” Loki says as Bruce and Logan exchange a look. “I will call him shortly.”

“Very good, Sir.”

“So,” Logan brings the conversation back around. “You two okay?”

“Yeah.” Steve’s stomach rumbles again. “Hungry.”

Bruce gets two more cups and pours coffee into three of them. “Well, there are eggs and cereal and, well, whatever you want probably. Tony never skimps.”

“How was your camping trip?” Loki asks as he looks for some tea. He smiles triumphantly when he finds it.

“Interrupted, but we got it back on track,” Logan says.

“interrupted?” Reluctantly, no kettle in sight, he uses the microwave to heat water already in the cup.

Bruce fills Loki in on some of what happened while the god was in hiding as Steve fries up some bacon and makes scrambled eggs from the leavings.

The conversation stops when Sif joins them. She wears a long white bathrobe she found in the room, and she doesn’t look nearly as threatening as she usually does.

“Coffee?” the Captain asks.

She nods, and Bruce pours her a cup. She thanks him and asks for cream and sugar. The drink is too bitter for her to drink it as is. She takes the last stool at the bar and prepares her coffee in the heavy silence, tasting it to be sure it is suitable. Then she looks at Loki and swallows. Taking a deep breath to prepare herself, she begins. “I was wrong. I was wrong to despise you. I was wrong to celebrate each of your failings, your heartbreaks.” Her eyes glisten with the difficulty of her words.

According to the warriors and servants yesterday, Loki had reasons for his tricks. It is something Sif had never really considered. She had always just assumed he was simply amusing himself. But if he did have reasons…Her hand involuntarily touches her hair. “Why?” she asks.

“Because you had lost your fire,” he replies as his tea steeps. “You who had worked so hard to be a warrior, I saw you marry my brother and fall in with those harpies who care for nothing but gossip and their own status.”

Sif’s brow furrows, not quite understanding.

“They pretended to accept you, not for you but because you had married the Prince and had his child. They flattered you, especially your beautiful golden hair. And soon you cared more about brushing and styling it than about practicing and maintaining your weapon. You had worked so hard to be a warrior, Sif, and it pained me to watch you throw that away. It pained me more to see how that change affected my brother.”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.”

Loki gives a small smile and leans back against the counter near Steve. “Thor fell in love with you because you were strong, different from all of the other women on Asgard. You were his equal in a way no other woman was. And as you lost that part of yourself, you also began to lose Thor’s affections.”

“That’s not true. You…You kept driving us apart.” She knows this. She knows this with all of her heart…at least she did.

The Trickster examines the contents of his cup. It has steeped for long enough, and he removes the bag, feeling a little disappointed that the billionaire did not have any loose-leaf tea. He misses loose-leaf tea. It was one of the many things he enjoyed about Wakanda. Finally, he looks up at the woman with the defiant eyes. “No, Sif. You did that, and he let you. You cared more for your hair than your sword. And so I decided to take your hair in hopes to return you to what you were.”

“Loki,” Steve admonishes gently. “Why didn’t you just talk to her?”

“The ladies all despised me. I made fools of their husbands and of them. Sif was in their thrall. Talking would not have worked.”

Sif reluctantly agrees but also tells them that what Loki did did not work either.

“Didn’t it? You are perhaps the best warrior on Asgard other than Thor. Though my hope that it would bring you together failed rather miserably,” he admits.

“And Thor did not know.” After she gets a confirmation, Sif continues. “You risked your relationship with Thor, because you thought I was on the wrong path?”

“My brother’s happiness is important to me. He was unhappy. I wished to fix it.” Loki does not know that Thor is standing out of view listening to the entire conversation. “I understand it was perhaps not my business, but I am a Trickster and have a habit of inserting myself when others would not.”

Sif touches her hair again. “Had I really changed so much?”

Steve sets a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of her as Thor finally walks in. 

The God of Thunder hugs his brother first. It is a gentle hug. He pulls back and puts a hand on the Trickster’s cheek. He gives a small smile and nods. Then he turns to Sif. She is trying to hold back her tears at the sight of his lips sewn up so horribly.

“Was I so changed?” she asks her ex-husband.

He nods and puts his hand over hers and squeezes gently before releasing it.

Sif wipes her eyes and begins to eat while Steve serves everyone else.

Bruce is staring at the God of Thunder. “Jesus, Thor. What the hell happened to you?”

The female warrior replies sadly, “Odin sewed his lips shut as punishment for not returning Loki.”

“Let me get some scissors and antiseptic.”

“No,” Loki tells the scientist. “They must remain.”

“Are you insane?!”

The Trickster chews on his lip. “It will only be for a short time. It is something he must endure.”

“How the hell is he supposed to eat or drink?”

Thor shows them using a piece of bacon. He concentrates hard until it shrinks then slips it in his mouth. He concentrates again before beginning to chew.

“Magic?” Loki is surprised but knows he probably shouldn’t be. He smiles when his brother looks to him for approval. “Well done, Thor. Well done.”

Bruce suggests they go to the table. Once they are there, he goes back to telling Loki and now Thor about what happened when they were away. Sif remains silent, lost in her thoughts of the past, ashamed of her actions on the Hellicarrier. When Bruce is done, Loki asks JARVIS if there are tapes of the interrogations. He is very interested in seeing them, especially the one with Tony and Steve.

“There are, Sir. Mr. Stark had them saved to several servers. However, before you view them, you really should return King T’Challa’s call.”

Loki exchanges a look with Bruce, a ‘did he really just say that’ look. The god chuckles. “Yes, of course. Dial him up immediately please.”

“Of course, Sir.”

“Do you want to take that in another room?” asks Steve.

The Trickster shakes his head. “Here will be fine.” JARVIS announces that the King is on the line, and the god says hello.

“Loki, my friend? Are you truly well?” a deep, softly accented voice comes.

“I am, your Majesty. I thank you for your concern.”

“And your Steve? Is he also well?”

Loki places a hand over his Darling’s. “My Steve is sitting here next to me listening to our conversation.”

Steve clears his throat. “Hello, your Majesty,” he says uncertainly.

“Hello, Captain Rogers. Loki has told us much about you. You must visit Wakanda soon so that we may meet properly.”

“Or perhaps you could come here,” Loki suggests.

“Perhaps…when I am done with these Latverians.”

The Trickster purses his lips together. “Forgive me, your Majesty. I had forgotten all about them. If you need my council…”

“I thank you for the offer, friend Loki, but I believe I can manage. You have already done what is most important, and you and your Steve have much time to make up for.”

Logan smirks and mouths ‘your Steve’ to the Captain. Steve gives him a ‘so what’ look.

The King continues. “Tell me, Captain Rogers, what do you think of Panteren?”

“Panteren?” Blue questioning eyes look to Loki.

“Forgive me, Sire. I have not had a chance to show him the marvelous weapon. I will correct that oversight today.”

The King laughs deep and throaty. “Do not worry upon it. Enjoy yourselves. Reacquaint your bodies to each other. Panteren can wait.”

Steve feels himself going red. Loki simply smiles and replies, “Thank you, your Majesty. We will do just that.”

“Good. Then I will take up no more of your time. It was a pleasure to meet you, Captain.”

“The pleasure was all mine.”

“Until we meet again, Trickster. And when we do, I expect a bout.”

“Perhaps the Captain could take my place. It would do well for you to practice with someone else.”

“Indeed. Good day.”

“Good day, your Majesty. And thank you.”

“Your Steve,” Logan teases.

Steve narrows his eyes at his friend. “JARVIS, where did Logan sleep last night?”

“Mr. Logan slept with Dr. Banner.”

Logan’s stillness is matched only by the change in Bruce’s face.

“And have you informed Mr. Stark of that yet?”

“I have. Mr. Stark wished to ensure that all of his guests were properly settled before he went to bed last night.”

“Shit,” Bruce mutters. “Is Tony still in Tokyo?”

“Yes, Sir,” JARVIS answers. “However he did wish to give you a message. He said that you and Mr. Logan are free to camp here any time. He specified that I should emphasize the word ‘camp’.”

Thor cocks his head and looks at the scientist and Steve’s friend. Loki sees the confusion in his brother’s eyes. “They are lovers, Thor,” he explains.

The God of Thunder’s eyes widen. Then he smiles as broadly as he can. He gets up and puts an arm around Bruce and Logan, squeezing them to his chest. Both men stiffen.

“He always this touchy-feely?” Logan asks.

Steve and Loki nod smiling before the Trickster rises. “I trust you can take care of the dishes? Steve’s hunger may be sated, but mine is not.” He smiles suggestively at Steve. “And we have a deal to complete.” He pulls his lover up and drags him away.

“Luck, Steve,” Logan calls. “Enjoy it.”

Loki seals the bedroom door as soon as it’s closed.

“I thought we’d go home first,” the artist says.

“I can’t wait that long,” he replies, grabbing the front of Steve’s t-shirt. He pulls the blond into a deep kiss, tasting eggs and bacon and coffee. His hands expertly work the front of his lover’s trousers. He pushes them and the boxers down just before pushing Steve onto the bed.

Trousers at his knees, back flush against the bed, the artist watches as Loki smiles down on him. Just that look, the gleam in the green eyes, the smile of anticipation, is enough to make Steve’s heart race.

“Now what did we agree to?” Loki asks though he knows damn well what it was. “Oh, yes, I get to taste you, to put my lips upon you, anywhere upon you, for as long as I want.” He runs his palm up and down the naked thigh.

Steve has the presence of mind to say, “Lips, mouth, not hands. You never mentioned hands.”

“Ooh,” the Trickster replies with a smoldering look. “You’re getting good at this. Fine,” he says raising his hands up in mock surrender. “Only my mouth then.” He gets down on his knees.

Unable to see the god anymore, Steve sits up on the bed just as a warm, wet mouth starts to suck at his left inner thigh. He looks down, mesmerized by how his Kitten looks, the perfect mouth working at his skin. It’s going to leave a mark. He knows it’s going to leave a mark, and that turns him on even more.

The Trickster’s hands pull at the bottoms of the khakis until the artist is left wearing only the blue t-shirt. He can feel Steve’s cock twitch by his cheek. He abandons the thigh and lifts the right leg. He tongue flicks at the skin behind the knee before clamping his mouth to it and sucking hard.

A surprising moan escapes Steve’s lips. He can definitely feel his Kitten smile before the tongue continues to work at his skin. He finds his torso leaning back until he’s on his elbows. His leg is pushed up higher, and the kisses travel slowly up the back of his thigh. He lies back now, the t-shirt feeling hot against his skin. His hands begin to grab at the sheets beneath him.

“Kitten?”

“Hmm?”

He’s suddenly not sure what he wanted to say. “I missed you. I missed us.”

“Mmm.”

The reply sends a shiver over his skin, through his nerves. He can feel the blood rushing down with each pulse, can feel his cock swelling with anticipation. But Loki keeps his mouth always shy of it, getting close but never quite reaching.

And then the mouth leaves him. He wants more.

His leg is draped over his Kitten’s shoulder, keeping it up and away from the bed.

And then a warm breath tickles the nerves at his tip, and he groans. Another breath, and Steve can feel the pre-come dribbling out. “Tease,” he breathes.

Loki gives the very tip a quick lick as though in agreement. And then the very end of his tongue draws circles over the head of the swollen, wanting cock causing the blond to growl out a moan.

The god licks his testicles next, mixed with sucking kisses that have Steve writhing. “Oh, God, Kitten. Please,” he moans just shy of ecstasy. A few moments later, he feels little nips along his shaft, and he moves his hips in an effort to get more of himself into that mouth.

And then finally, finally Loki wraps his lips about halfway down the erection. He pulls away with a strong suck until he gets to the very tip. He keeps sucking, drinking up the pre-come with intermittent yummy sounds that cause shock waves throughout the super soldier’s body.

The god does this again and again. As he pulls away the fourth time, Steve cries out in pleasure as his seed fills his Kitten’s mouth.

“Mmm,” Loki says, keeping his lips around the cock that is deflating in his mouth. He is still sucking, though, sucking and playing his tongue upon it.

Steve is still sensitive there, and he’s having a hard time thinking with the continued attention. “I’m…I’m through, Kitten. You can stop.” He sees a single index finger rise up and move back and forth as though saying no. And Loki continues to suck, taking more of him into the warm mouth.

Blue eyes shut tight as his body begins to respond again. He groans, already feeling close to another release. The sheets fill his fists, and he begins to pump his pelvis up.

Of course that’s when Loki moves away.

The god, still clothed, moves to Steve’s side. He uses his fingertips to lift the slightly damp blue t-shirt up to Steve’s armpits. His mouth envelops the left nipple. His tongue runs over it before his teeth clamp down.

The artist yelps.

Loki lifts his head before giving the now hard nipple one final forceful lick. Then he moves to the right one. This one he teases with his tongue, flicking it over the dark circle of flesh until it, too, turns hard.

“Shouldn’t…Shouldn’t I be punishing you?”

The Trickster sits up and smiles. His hair clings to the sweat around his face. “That wasn’t part of the deal. But you can punish me tonight, Darling.” He shoves his tongue into Steve’s mouth.

Oh, the artist knows just how he’s going to punish Loki. He knows exactly what knot he’s going to use and what the god will be wearing. The thought makes him moan with anticipation, and he finds himself kissing back with renewed heat.

As soon as Loki feels the change he backs away again. He repositions himself further down the soldier’s body. He starts just where the t-shirt is bunched up at the chest, his tongue taking a taste before he runs his teeth over the skin.

“Oh, God.”

Success. The god continues down the chest, the moaning from his lover getting more insistent the lower he goes. The more insistent the moaning gets, the tighter his own pants become.

He gives the swollen cock one long lick then moves to Steve’s arm. He sucks on the inner elbow.

“Kisses that…inflame? No. Arouse. Kisses that arouse,” Steve repeats, remembering his lesson from what feels like so long ago. And it is an arousing kiss. The artist doesn’t usually put himself in Loki’s hands like this, and he wonders vaguely why that is. But then Loki’s mouth moves back to his cock, and all thoughts leave him.

The god stands up, the discomfort beginning to be too much. He unfastens his pants and shoves a hand into them.

“You’re so beautiful,” Steve breathes.

Loki looks at him and smiles. 

The artist can’t tell if the smile is sweet or sinister, perhaps a little of both. He takes his shirt off, the dark blue fabric completely damp with sweat.

The god lets his own cock go. He removes his shirt, noting how the blue eyes travel over his slick skin. He smiles again before bending down. This time he puts both of Steve’s legs on his shoulders and rises up. The glorious American dick below him is at full attention, wet and glistening from its trickle of pre-come. He takes the entire shaft into his mouth then runs his teeth over the sensitive skin as he pulls slowly up.

Steve’s back arches. He stops breathing and gulps in a mass of air. “If you do that again…”

Loki does it again, and Steve comes, his semen shooting up into the awaiting mouth.

“Holy moley,” he breathes as his mind struggles to function. But Loki’s mouth is on him again. “Kitten. Kitten, I can’t.”

“As long as I want,” the Trickster repeats. “And I want. I want.” He resumes sucking, milking every last little sperm from the cock before trying to get it hard again.

“Let me. Let me taste you instead.”

“Nnn-hnnn.”

The vibration sends a wave of pleasure through Steve’s nerves.

It takes longer this time to get him hard, but it still happens quicker than he thought it would. This time Loki does not leave him once it happens. Instead the god sucks and hums and teases as though he is in a rush. Steve looks up and discovers the reason why.

Loki’s right hand his on his cock, his palm running quickly up and down his shaft. The hums are mixed with moans that feel even more intense on the artist’s skin.

He can’t take his eyes off his lover, sees the concentration in the furrowed brow, the urgency in the movements. “That’s it, Kitten. Oh, God, yes. Don’t stop. Keep…Keep going. Just a bit more.”

The god cries out, his lips still firmly around the artist’s cock. His semen shoots against Steve’s ass, a surprising warm sensation that pushes the blond over the edge with a howl.

The god flops down beside him, breathless, smiling. It barely registers. He’s having a hard time thinking.

Three times. Loki made him come three times in he doesn’t know what time span. All he knows is that he feels wiped out. He doesn’t even know if he could stand at this point. 

“Our deal is concluded,” the god breathes.

“Holy moley. I’m going to need another shower.”

Loki laughs. “Is that all you have to say?”

Steve turns his head and looks at his love. “Tonight, Kitten. Tonight I’ll have plenty to say.”

The god touches his nose to the artist’s. “I can’t wait.”

“If you have concluded for now…?” JARVIS’ voice comes.

Steve yanks the bedding and covers himself. That only makes Loki laugh. “Yes, JARVIS, we have concluded…for now.”

“Agent Romanoff requested that the two of you meet her at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters at your earliest convenience.”

“Thank you, JARVIS.”

“Creepy,” Steve mumbles. “Don’t you think that’s creepy? I mean; was he watching us?”

“Probably.” It doesn’t bother Loki who grew up knowing Heimdall could be watching him at any time. The god looks up at the ceiling. “Pay no attention to him, JARVIS. You are not creepy.”

“Thank you, Sir. I appreciate that.”

Steve looks at Loki and mouths ‘creepy’. He’s rewarded with a kiss that dissolves into a fit of giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh it feels so good to have these two back together again. The story portion may slow down a bit as they begin enjoying each other once more. 
> 
> To Stefan’s Girl (ff), I usually don’t write to music. I find it drowns out the voices in my head. I will sometimes listen to something to get me in the right frame of mind, though. And others, like you, have found music or singers who remind them of Steve & Loki. Also, Sif & Maria are just friends, something Sif has never really had before.
> 
> Thank you all for the wonderful comments about the last chapter! I love you all!


	69. To Describe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin and Frigga decide on the next course of action. Steve, Loki, Thor, & Sif go to SHIELD for debriefing.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Clint & Natasha, Thor & Sif  
>  **Explicit Content:** Dirty Talk, Grinding, Anal Sex

The King and Queen of Asgard eat their breakfast in dismal silence. Only Kelda and another female servant are in the room with them ready to refill their tea or provide whatever else might be needed. Kelda tries not to stare at the couple. After the events of yesterday, it is difficult not to.

“We’ve lost them. We’ve lost all of them.” Frigga’s resigned voice breaks the silence.

“Don’t say that. Thor and Loki will come back.”

“They shouldn’t. We don’t deserve them.”

“Don’t say that, Flower.”

“Why not? It’s true. If I had only listened…If I had only given him the benefit of the doubt…”

“We could not know.”

“Thor knew,” she reminds him pointedly. “Thor knew. Thor never doubted.”

Odin places his hand on Frigga’s. “Your only crime was not believing him. I…I took…I made his boy –“ The King’s voice breaks. He buries his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking slightly. “He was innocent. His boys were innocent.”

Kelda has only ever seen the King like this once before just after Loki fell into the abyss. The other servant who has been around longer remembers one other time – Baldur’s death. They do not like seeing their ruler this way.

Tears are streaming down Frigga’s face, but she sits straight and resolute. “I never understood why you chose to do that. Was it not enough that I lost a son? You had to take my grandsons as well?”

Odin does not look up. His head remains in his hands. “He took something precious from us. I had to take something just as precious from him.”

“We _thought_ he took something precious from us. We were wrong. We were so very wrong.” Her voice struggles in her anguish. “They paid for our mistake. They paid so very dearly.”

The King’s head rises suddenly. “Are you sure your spell worked?”

“You saw it, Odin. It took great effort for him to lie. His scepter glowed with the effort of it. If he had lied about his involvement, we would have known. No, my husband, you destroyed his family. You destroyed his life, and I allowed it. Even if he could forgive us, we would not deserve it.”

“Loki was never one to forgive.”

“No,” Frigga agrees. “But he was always there when we needed him. He was always willing to help Asgard. My brave little boy,” she sobs, her hands covering her nose and mouth.

Odin nods. “Our boys have all been so unique. Baldur – kindness and truth. Hodur – darkness and silence. Thor – passion and strength. Loki – mischief and cunning.”

“I miss them. I miss the family we used to be. I miss their innocence.”

“We cannot go back,” the King reminds her.

“And Hodur?”

Odin’s eyes darken. “I have half a mind to give him to Loki.”

“No. If Loki still thinks him dead, best to leave it that way.”

“And if he knows the truth or learns of it? How many more lies must he discover on his own?”

Frigga sighs. They have lied to Loki all of his life. It is time to stop. “Let me tell him.”

xxx

Spider-Man is trying to impress Hawkeye by shooting his web at whatever the archer throws. He has managed to catch every single target no matter how hard or fast it’s thrown.

Clint is impressed, especially when he throws a drinking glass at an awkward angle that requires the red and blue clad kid to jump out of his chair and onto a wall to get at it. The next thing he knows, the glass is being handed back to him from the costumed kid crouching on the wall as if it were a regular floor.

“That’s some reflex. Hell of a hand-eye coordination, too. Training or spider bite?”

“Spider bite.”

“I’m almost jealous.”

Agent Coulson walks in and gives them both a blank expression as he takes in the kid using the wall as a floor and the glass with strands of webbing still on it. “You break it; you bought it.”

“I’m not the bad guy here, you know,” Spider-Man says sullenly as he jumps to the ground . “I helped you fight the bad guys.”

“We know,” Coulson replies. “Right now we have bigger concerns.” He looks at Clint. “Captain Rogers is back, and he’s brought back some Asgardians.”

“Captain America?” a slightly squeaky voice asks. “Can I meet ‘im?”

The archer ignores the kid. “Romanoff?”

“Arrived an hour ago. She’s talking to them now.”

Clint scowls. He knows he shouldn’t have expected Tasha to call him when she arrived. And he didn’t expect it. But judging by the small sinking feeling in his stomach, he had hoped. “Well, if Spidey wants to meet Captain America, then we should introduce them. Don’t you think?” Yeah, sure it’s an excuse to see Tasha, but Coulson interrupted to get Clint over there anyway. And the kid seems really excited.

They go to a conference room where two women and five men are sitting or standing.

Captain America is sitting, and he isn’t wearing the suit, but Spider-Man recognizes him immediately even with the other guy that looks remarkably like him. The kid goes up to the super soldier and stands nervously. “Uh, Captain America, Sir?” He tries not to faint when the blond stands up and faces him, the physique barely hidden under a dark blue t-shirt and khakis. “Spider-Man. Big fan.” He holds out his hand.

Steve looks apprehensively at the guy in the bright costume with the spider on the chest. He takes the hand and gives it a firm shake. “Nice to meet you.”

“Wow,” Spider-Man squeaks as he refuses to let go of the Captain’s hand. “It’s really you.”

The blue eyes take on a worried look. “I’m taken.”

“Huh?”

“Uh, I’m currently seeing someone?”

Spider-Man immediately pulls his hand away and wipes it on his thigh. As he backs up, he mumbles, “I wasn’t…um…yeah. I’ve got a girlfriend.”

The artist’s eyes grow big with embarrassment. “Sorry.”

Clint smirks. “Not everyone wants you, Cap.”

“It’s just…Never mind. I’m sorry,” he says to Spider-Man and sits back down, his face turning red.

The red-headed woman tries to explain. “We met Deadpool. Turns out he is a _big_ Captain America fan. I thought he was going to jump Cap’s bones and start dry-humping him in the middle of the battle.”

“Should I be jealous?” the dark-haired man in the white t-shirt and dark grey slacks asks. His voice is smooth with an English lilt.

Steve turns and gives the man a small smile and a just-as-small shake of the head.

“I’m tellin’ ya, Uncle Steve. If you weren’t taken, you and I could clean up at the clubs,” says the man who looks almost exactly like the super soldier only with a much shorter haircut. “The ladies would go mad for us.”

The man with the eye patch stares at them. Spider-Man is glad he isn’t the one the focused brown eye is glaring at. The man speaks. “If we’re done with the lovey-dovey crap, I’d like to get back down to discussing why Asgard saw fit to kidnap one of my agents.”

“To get to me,” the dark-haired man answers as though he’s answered that before.

Clint squints at the biggest guy in the room. “What the hell happened to Thor?” 

Spider-Man looks closer and notices the dark black line that zig-zags across the incredibly large man’s lips. Yep, that’s Thor. It’s such a strange visual that Spider-Man has to force himself to focus on what the tall English guy is telling them. Apparently the English guy and Thor are brothers, and Thor didn’t tell their father where the English, no, Asgardian guy was.

Clint crosses his arms at his chest. “Another life you’ve fucked then.”

“Hey, is that really necessary?” the Captain’s doppelganger asks, anger in his voice as the actual Captain rises again.

“Yeah, it is.”

Spider-Man shuffles from foot to foot as the tension skyrockets. He’s thinking he probably isn’t supposed to be here. But as they begin to talk again, no one seems to remember that he’s still there. So he walks slowly to a corner of the room, crawls up to the middle of the wall, and watches. He learns that the dark-haired man is Loki, and apparently he and the Captain are good friends. The dark-haired fair-skinned woman is named Sif. She’s also Asgardian. The red-head is Agent Romanoff. He remembers her from footage of the New York invasion. The guy who looks like Captain Rogers is John Storm, aka The Human Torch. And the guy with the eye patch is Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

“You struck Odin?” Loki asks, surprise, concern, and awe in his voice.

“Nice,” John comments.

“Well, he slapped me first.”

The God of Mischief smiles and bites his lip just before pulling Captain America into a kiss. The Captain pulls away gently, a soft rebuke on his lips.

“Oh, shit. You two are…”

Everyone turns to look at the guy in the red and blue suit sitting halfway up one corner of the room.

“I mean…Not that there’s anything wrong with that. I just…I…Equality now,” he says with a slightly raised fist.

“Spider-Man is it?” Agent Romanoff asks with a tilt of her head. “Everything you’ve seen and heard here is classified information. If any of this gets out, I will personally come after you. Do you understand?”

Although the woman’s tone is conversational, there is a clear threat of danger in her eyes.

“Uh, yeah. Absolutely. Mums the word.”

“Good.” She looks at Agent Barton.

Clint shrugs. “He can climb up walls obviously. Shoots web from his wrists. Good aim, too. Helped with the Atlanteans.”

The Director gives Spider-Man his patented deconstructing stare. “Avengers Initiative material?”

“He’s a little green, but yeah, eventually.”

The Director nods, and they continue. “I don’t like Asgard being the only one with the power to come and go.” He turns to Agent Coulson. “I don’t care that the Captain’s back. I want Dr. Foster and her team working on that inter-dimensional portal full time. Got it?”

Thor and Sif both look at the Director. “Is Dr. Foster here?” she asks a little breathlessly.

“No, she’s back in New Mexico with her equipment. She had been collaborating with Dr. Banner, who was using Stark’s labs.”

“And Stark?” the Captain asks.

Agent Coulson answers. “He stayed in Tokyo. Apparently his company has a state-of-the-art lab there, too. He decided to work from there. My understanding is that he and Colonel Rhodes are flying back today.”

Steve nods, humbled that so many were working on trying to get him back.

xxx

Frigga arrives on the roof of Stark Tower in the afternoon. JARVIS informs Bruce who meets her, explaining that Tony isn’t there. She tells him that she needs to speak to her sons and that Mr. Stark had put her in a yellow horseless carriage when she was here last.

Dr. Banner decides to go with her to S.H.I.E.L.D.’s headquarters.

Director Fury meets them in the agency’s lobby. He is not happy, and his demeanor, though polite, does little to hide his true feelings.

“I need to speak to my sons and to Captain Rogers…and Sif if she is here.” There is an awkward pause. “Please,” she adds.

He takes them to the elevator. As they ride up, the Director notes, “I don’t know what it’s like on Asgard, but on Earth we do not take kindly to having our people taken against their will.”

“I am sorry, Director. King Odin…It was his decision and none of mine. I agree. It could have been handled better. You have my apologies.”

“Uh-huh.” He shows her into a conference room. Bruce decides to stay with her, feeling that she could use some company in this place. She reminds him of his own mother, the same graceful elegance, the same concern in the eyes. It makes him want to protect her. It might be why he came with her instead of just putting her in a cab.

Sif comes in first followed by Thor, Loki, and Steve.

Bruce gets up. “It was nice meeting you. Um, if you need to go back to Stark tower…”

Frigga stands up as well. “Yes. Please.”

“Okay. Just have one of them come get me whenever you’re ready.”

“Thank you, Dr. Banner. You are most kind.” She watches him leave as the others move around the rectangular table. Thor is the only one who goes to give his mother a hug before sitting. That simple act brings tears to her eyes. Those same eyes look to Loki with pain.

“You wish to hug me,” the dark-haired son notes.

“I do, but only if it is agreeable to you.” The pain turns to hope.

Loki gives a short nod before going to her. His eyes close as her arms wrap around his waist, and again his head drops slowly to her shoulder. He feels her arms squeeze tighter. His own arms rise. He places his hands on her shoulders and gently pushes himself away. There is a wetness in his eyes when he looks at her again. “Why are you here?”

“Sit. Please. I have news.”

Thor sits beside his mother. Sif sits on the Queen’s other side. Steve and Loki sit on the opposite side of the table. Thor takes his mother’s hand and waits.

“Hodur is alive,” she tells them.

Sif’s and Thor’s eyes grow wide in surprise. Steve immediately looks at Loki for a reaction. The God of Mischief remains still.

“How?” Sif asks, asking the question that is in her ex-husband’s mind.

Frigga’s focus remains on her green-eyed son. “You do not seem surprised.”

“I had heard rumors. Why do you tell us this now?”

The mother tries to keep her queenly demeanor. “You are the one he most wronged. Odin thought it should be you who determines what is to be done with him.”

“In other words, he wants me to kill him and keep the blood off his own hands.”

“No,” the Queen corrects. “He wants you to feel a part of this, to have some…He believes it may help us move past this.”

“Move past this?! I tried to move past it, but it was always there in your eyes. And it was there every time Odin took my child. No, it is more likely that the All-Father wishes me to do his dirty work…again. There is just one flaw. I do not want him dead.” His eyes move to the Captain for strength and something else. “I want him in pain,” he tells Steve, his voice taking on a low dangerous growling tone. “I want him gutted every day for a thousand years. I want the skin ripped off his body. I want his ears cut off and his tongue burned away. I want his screams to fill the abyss. I want him to wish for death, to want it more than anything. I want him to feel the anguish I felt every time a child was taken from me.”

Steve takes it all in, the ragged breath, the silent tears that have begun to fall, the words of revenge spoken so spitefully, so passionately, and with such conviction. He caresses his lover’s cheek and gently wipes the tears away with his thumb. “That’s what you want, Kitten. But it isn’t what you need.”

Loki’s rage takes on new grief and hopelessness. “What do I need, Captain? Please tell me.”

The anguish in the green eyes is breaking Steve’s heart. “You need…” His mind races to find what that is. “You need him to confess, to clear your name in front of all of Asgard.”

“I need him to hurt.”

“And he will. But first, you need to hear him confess.”

“Why?”

“Trust me, Kitten. You need to hear it. You need others to hear it.” He turns to the Queen. “Ma’am, Loki needs you to return Hodur to Asgard and have him confess his crime as publicly as possible. The royal family needs to be there when he does, and you all need to show your support for Loki.”

Queen Frigga focuses on her son. “Is that truly what you want?”

Green eyes are still focused on his lover. The worst of the rage has dissipated with Steve’s request. He’s beginning to understand. “Did you not hear him, Mother? It isn’t about what I want. It’s about what I need.” When he looks at her, there is a certainty in his eyes. “Thor and I will return the day after tomorrow. When we do, Hodur will confess. He will then be taken to every drinking establishment on Asgard, and he will retell his confession at each and every one.” It suddenly becomes clear. “Then he will be taken to the place Baldur died, and everyone that threw and shot things at Baldur will throw fruit, rotten smelly slimy fruit, at Hodur. Next he will be ravaged by dogs. I don’t care whose. And just before he dies, he will be healed, turned into a bird, and placed in a tiny cage to live out his days until _you_ decide to kill him.” He looks to the Captain for a reaction, perhaps even approval and finds apprehension.

Frigga’s heart constricts. “Sometimes you are so like your father it frightens me.”

“Which father?” Loki asks with a sneer.

“The only father you’ve ever known – Odin.”

“Well, I am what he made me.”

Thor stands and walks to the other side of the table, stopping only when he gets to the back of Loki’s chair. He places a hand on the Trickster’s shoulder. The meaning is clear. He stands with his brother.

The God of Mischief rises followed quickly be everyone else. “That is my verdict. I expect it to be carried out when we arrive. Good day, Mother.” And with that he leaves.

Steve follows him out, and they make their way silently to the roof.

The remaining Asgardians sit back down. Sif looks at her Queen. “I do not understand. How can Hodur be yet alive?”

“We spirited him away, afraid that Loki might harm him. He was put on Niflheim to pass the rest of his days in the cold and the mist.”

Thor shakes his head, disappointed that his parents could lie to him so easily. Though he shouldn’t be surprised. They did keep Loki’s parentage a secret all those years.

By the time Dr. Banner arrives, the room is filled with silence. He takes the Queen back to Stark Tower, and she leaves just as she came, standing on the roof waiting for Heimdall to complete his task.

xxx

Once the Trickster and the Captain return, the rest of the afternoon is spent talking about Thanos. Loki tells them all that he knows, as much as he remembers. But there is a reserve about the god that Steve and Tasha notice, particularly when he glosses over how he came to help the Titan.

Director Fury is most interested in the Infinity Gauntlet that Loki believes to be the ultimate goal…other than providing sacrifices to Death.

Spider-Man eventually and sheepishly interrupts. He has to get home. The Director asks Johnny Storm to see the kid out and tells the Human Torch that he doesn’t have to return. After getting a promise to be filled in on everything later, he leaves, too, fully intending on telling the Fantastic Four everything that he’s learned.

The discussions continue, Loki getting grilled with questions.

Just after 7 o’clock Captain Rogers insists that they wrap it up. They aren’t getting anything else from Loki, and the god has almost completely shut down. No one else notices. They just think the Trickster is being obstinate and uncooperative. He is, of course, but Steve knows it’s partly because Loki is hungry.

Director Fury and Agent Coulson continue to pepper the god with questions, as does Sif, though hers are more around which legends surrounding Thanos are actually true. Thor also is very interested in this topic. However he also begins to see how his brother is closing off.

When it is obvious they will not listen to him, the Captain stands. “I’m taking Loki home.” He looks over at the raven-haired god. “Let’s go.” He turns and walks to the door fully confident that his Kitten is following him. Captain Rogers doesn’t stop until he gets to the elevator.

“Thank you,” Loki says quietly.

“Hungry?”

“Yes,” answers a woman’s voice surprising him. Natasha is at the elevator with them. All three step inside and head to the garage. “You okay?” she asks the god.

“Hungry,” he replies before demanding a cheeseburger, fries, and a milkshake.

Steve can’t help but smile at the request. “Okay, Kitten. I know the perfect place. Care to join us?” he asks Tasha.

“Don’t want to intrude.”

“Come,” Loki instructs. “You can report it all back to your fellow agents.” He looks at her for a moment. “In fact, Agent Barton should come as well.”

Captain Rogers doesn’t like where this is going. “I don’t think –“

“Invite him,” Loki demands.

There is a tense silence as Steve tries to decide whether to end this or not. “Fine if that’s what you want. Call ‘im,” he tells Tasha.

She does mainly because she doesn’t think Clint will accept. So when he does accept she is a little nervous. “He’ll meet us at the diner,” she tells them.

Clint slides into the booth beside Tasha just before the others are served their drinks. He requests a chocolate shake and a Philly cheesesteak then looks at the two men across the table. The others order cheeseburgers.

When the waiter walks away, Loki meets the archer’s eyes. “Aren’t you afraid I’m going to fuck up your life again?”

“Little too late for that.”

Steve sighs. “Could we maybe just have a pleasant meal?”

Loki huffs and stares at his strawberry milkshake. “You asked Agent Romanoff to come, because you had questions you did not think I’d answer in front of the others. You wanted her here to keep you focused. So ask your bloody questions and don’t pretend this is supposed to be pleasant.”

“You’re too smart for your own good. Do you know that?” When Steve doesn’t get a reaction, he tells the god the questions will wait until they’ve eaten a few bites. He searches his memory. “Tell me about Panteren.”

Loki actually smiles at that. He holds out his hand and uses magic to make it appear on his palm. It is in its shorter original form. Running his hands over it lovingly, he shows it to Steve before handing it over. “It was made for me by the Wakandan smiths. Vibranium like your shield. Do you see how the head matches the horns on my helmet? And the nugget is raw vibranium. The inlay is stunning, don’t you think?”

“It’s beautiful,” the artist agrees. “Perfect for you. Why Panteren?” he asks as he hands it to Tasha. It shocks her when she tries to touch it.

“Ah, sorry about that. A bit of protection. Only Steve and I can touch it safely.” He takes it back and sends it to Steve’s apartment. “Black panthers are sacred to the Wakandans. It is the totem their leader dresses as when he battles. Panteren pays homage to that.”

Black Widow asks if that was who fought with him and Sabertooth against the Atlanteans.

“Yes. If you can convince him, Black Panther would make a fine addition to the Avengers Initiative. He is a good leader – intelligent, strong, cares only for the welfare of his people.”

“Sounds like you two got along.”

“We did. It was a sort of dance, feeling each other out. I could not help but respect him.”

Clint can’t help but take a dig at Steve. “Sounds like you’ve got competition.”

Loki stares daggers at the archer and relaxes only when his Darling says, “I’m not worried.”

“What was Wakanda like?” Tasha asks to change the subject.

“Hot. Green,” he answers and says nothing else.

Steve knows they are getting close to dangerous waters. He hopes the food comes soon. “So King T’Challa knows about me?”

“He figured it out.” Loki watches for a reaction from the corner of his eyes.

“I don’t mind. I, uh, I’m kinda glad. I love you.”

“Ugh,” Clint groans and rolls his eyes. That earns him an elbow in the gut from Tasha.

“I love you back,” Loki replies ignoring the stupid Midgardian. They hold hands under the table. “I’d love to take you there sometime. King T’Challa is a very gracious host. One of us will just have to fight him for an hour every day, but other than that it will be most pleasant.”

The waiter comes then and drops off the food along with Clint’s milkshake.

They eat quietly for a bit before the Trickster notes he has now taken several bites. “You should ask your questions.”

“You sure?”

The god dips a french fry in ketchup and takes a bite. He nods.

Steve puts down his burger. Changing his mind, he picks it back up and looks at it. “Did Thanos hurt you?” He takes a bite and waits.

“No more than I had been.”

“You’re evading.”

“The abyss…” He licks his lips. “…and after…Thanos was only a continuation of that. He offered me a way home. I took it. End of story.”

“What did he do to you?” He pauses, afraid to ask the next question. “And did you like it?”

Loki’s head snaps to look at Steve, surprise in his green eyes. “No. It wasn’t…It was…magic. It’s different. And it isn’t just pain that you give me.”

“What did he do?”

The Trickster turns back to his food. “He offered me a way out, a way home. I got through that time on only my wits and my magic. Sometimes it was painful – emotionally, magically, physically. But I survived. I only met Thanos at the end. In some ways, he was one of the better ones. Indeed, I must admit I prefer Thanos to Doom. I least I could negotiate with the Titan.” He takes a bite.

Steve looks to Tasha for guidance. She’s looking at the god with her usual unidentifiable expression. “You survived,” she tells the god. “That’s all that matters.” She knows. She’s been there.

“And fucking us over?” Clint asks not wanting to let go of his anger.

Loki chews and swallows. He takes a drink of his milkshake before answering. “Part of the deal. You, however, were a somewhat special case. In truth, I merely thought you would be useful. Lucky you.”

The archer huffs out a disdainful laugh. “Yeah, right.”

“Which would you have preferred, hmm? Death or what you have now? Those were the choices. I allowed you to live.”

“Oh, you _allowed_ it.”

“Yes. Should I have killed you instead? I can remedy that error now if you wish.”

“Ha. Funny,” Clint replies.

“I am quite serious.”

“Stop. Please,” the artist requests softly. Steve wipes his hand on his napkin and places it on Loki’s knee. “Whenever you wanna talk about it.”

“He doesn’t,” Natasha Romanoff answers. “He won’t. It’s in the past. Best to let it remain there.” She turns her piercing gaze to Clint. “Don’t you agree?”

The archer wants to argue, moves his mouth as though he’s about to.

“Don’t you agree, Barton?” she says more forcefully. “We all have things in our past we’d rather forget.”

“Fine,” he spits and stuffs the rest of the cheesesteak into his mouth.

“I grow tired of this conversation, and I wish now to eat in peace,” Loki announces.

“Okay,” Steve replies. “I had to get a tuxedo when I was in London,” he begins, thinking that would catch the god’s attention. It does. “Black Widow and I were meeting a magician, and we had to dress up.”

“He looked hot,” Tasha says with a smile. “You missed out.”

“And Tasha,” the artist tells Clint. “She looked like a million bucks. I mean, wow. Hubba-hubba.”

“Hubba-hubba?” Clint chuckles. “Just when I forget that you’re from ancient times, you come out with ‘hubba-hubba’.”

Steve tries to hide the pang of hurt that suddenly erupts. But he’s tired, and it shows in his eyes.

“I am from ancient times,” Loki says slowly. “Steve is merely from the recent past. And I love the phrases he says. What’s that one you said this morning? Ah, yes. Holy moley. I’d like to make you say that again.”

“I’m sorry,” Clint tells the Captain. “I’m an ass. Just ask these two.” He motions to Tasha and Loki.

“No. You’re right. This isn’t my time.”

The Trickster will have none of it. “It is exactly your time. It is more than that. It is our time.”

“Cap,” the archer begins. “I’m a big believer of things happening for a reason.” He holds up a finger to Natasha as though to say ‘don’t start’. “And if you’re here, it’s because you’re meant to be here. Hell, we couldn’t have gotten through Loki’s invasion without you. And maybe now you’re here to make sure we don’t both kill each other.” He shugs. “Just a thought. And hey, so far it’s working.”

xxx

Loki pulls Steve into an embrace as soon as they arrive back at the apartment. “Do you hate me?” he asks.

“Of course not, Kitten. You’ve been through a lot today.”

He looks into the beautiful blue eyes with the impossibly long lashes. “How is it that you always see the best in me?”

“I don’t. I just see you.”

“Liar.”

Steve smiles. “Maybe.” He looks at his lover and remembers their morning. “How are you feeling?”

The look in the Captain’s eyes makes the question less straight forward than usual. “How do you mean?”

The artist runs a thumb over the Trickster’s lower lip. “I still owe you for this morning.”

“I am perfect. I am…I want anything and everything you choose to give me.”

“Anything?”

“Please. Take my mind off the day. Make me forget everything except you and how you make me feel. Hurt me. Fill me. Make me only yours.”

Steve nods. “I want you in dark red leather pants and nothing else.”

Loki smiles. “Let me go to the bathroom. When I return, it will be as you wish.”

And it is exactly as Steve wishes. The red leather begins at the Trickster’s hips and caresses his thighs and calfs. His bare chest rises and falls, the action somehow accentuating his muscles.

Blue eyes take their time looking over the slim, toned form of his lover. “I’ll be right back.” He takes his turn in the bathroom. When he returns he’s changed his mind. “Make them forest green with a button fly. The buttons should be easy to unfasten but not so easy that your erection opens them up.”

“As you wish, Darling.” A light turns the leather a dark green and ensures the buttons are acceptable.

Steve ties Loki’s hands together and ties the rope to the wall sconce so that the arms are held over the god’s head. His back is to the wall, not quite touching it.

The artist gets in front of Loki and runs a hand over the cool chest. He steps back and examines the scene. Satisfied, he goes to the table and pulls out a chair. He places it several feet in front of the god and sits.

“Well?” Loki asks.

“Did I say you could talk?” the Captain asks.

The Trickster shakes his head, his heart beating just a bit faster at the tone of voice.

“You’re right. I didn’t. If you talk out of turn again, I’ll have to slap you. Do you understand?”

The god nods. He waits, and he waits. But the artist just looks at him. The wait is becoming excruciating. He begins to consider talking just to make something happen.

Steve must see the change in the green eyes, because he chooses that moment to speak. “You’re probably wondering what I’m going to do to you. Well, first I’m going to check you to make sure my canvas is perfect. I’ll start at your shoulders and move down your chest, pinching your nipples to make sure they’re nice and responsive. I’ll feel for any flaw, any invisible scar as my fingers glide slowly over your skin, drawing little patterns as I go. They’ll move down your torso as I double-check your chest with my tongue, just your nipples and the center of your chest. I want your nipples hard, so hard they ache for me to touch you. I’ll move slowly down to your belly button and stick my tongue inside a few times getting it nice and wet.

“When I’m satisfied, I’m going to turn you around and check your back. I’ll make sure your left shoulder blade is pristine, perfect. Then use my fingers, my mouth to check the right. Then I’m going to trace each and every vertebra down your spine, kissing each one as I go until I reach the small of your back. I’m going squeeze your perfect firm round ass then.”

Loki’s breathing deepens as he imagines the Captain doing all of that to him, can practically feel the strong hands and wet tongue on his body.

“I’ll turn you back around before leaving you. I have to get the razor blade. I have to get the razor blade so I can let everyone know you belong to me. The first cut will be nice and deep, a vertical cut that bleeds. I can practically see the trail of blood dark against your skin. I’ll taste it then. I won’t be able to help myself. I’ll try to fight it, but my mouth will be on your flesh. And I’ll lick it off, tasting your sweat and your blood. The next cut will be just as deep, a curve that I’ll have to concentrate on. ‘P’. Do you know what I’m spelling yet, Kitten? Can you guess?”

The God of Mischief is mesmerized. He can feel his blood beginning to flow down his body. “Property,” he answers. “Property of Steve Rogers.”

Steve stands. “Exactly. Good Kitten.” He walks to the man whose hands are tied and held up by the wall sconce. His nose brushes against Loki’s nose, their lips an inch apart. His hands reach out and unfasten the first button on the green leather pants.

Loki’s breath hitches. As his lover steps back, he realizes that is all the touching he will get right now. “Please.” His face is given a hard slap. It only makes him want more contact.

The artist sits back down. “Where was I? Oh, yeah. ‘Property of Steve Rogers.’ Remember the first time I carved that into you? It was the first time I’d ever cut anyone like that. I’m going to go deeper this time. I’m going to make sure each cut causes a reaction from you. I’m going to make sure you bleed so I can lick it up. My lips will be red with your blood.” 

He watches Loki’s chest rise and fall. The god’s mouth is slightly open, and the green eyes are dilating as the artist’s words work their magic.

“I’m going to turn you around then, the bloody razorblade still in my hand. On your left shoulder, I’m going to carve a star. And on the right will be the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo. And after I’m done licking up the blood from those, I’m going to bite your neck and suck on your skin. I’m going to press my body against yours and stick my hand down the front of your pants. You’re going to be hard for me. Are you hard for me, Kitten?”

Loki can feel the tightness in the front of the leather. “Yes. Yes, my Darling.” He shifts his body, partly to try to relieve the discomfort, partly to get some friction against his cock.

Steve smiles as he gets back up. He unfastens the second of five buttons on the tight leather trousers before sitting back down. His pulls off his shoes and socks. “I’m going to get the riding crop then and strike you across your lower back. You’ll flinch every time I hit you. And you’ll love it. You’ll beg for it. And when I’m done, you’ll plead for more. And will I give you more, Kitten?”

“No,” the god breathes.

“No. Because you don’t need any more.”

But Loki wants more. At this point, he just wants what is being described to him. He finds himself moving his body, trying to rub himself against the leather.

“Stop moving,” the Captain orders. Once he is sure his order is being followed he continues. “I’m going to turn you back around then. And I’m going to unfasten your pants one button at a time as I kiss you, burrowing my tongue in your mouth. The pants are coming off. Then I’ll kneel before you just like you wanted when we first met. I’m going to kneel before you and suck on your balls.”

Loki whimpers and jerks against the rope.

The artist’s smile broadens. “I’m going to suck your balls,” he repeats with relish. “Then I’m going to squeeze your ass between my hands as I suck on the very tip of your dick. You’ll want to move then. You’ll want to thrust and come, but I won’t let you. I’m going to hold you still as I devour you, taking your entire dick in my mouth.”

The god shudders again.

Steve rises and walks slowly to the god. “You’re going to feel my tongue and my teeth all along your shaft. And you’re going to watch. You’re going to look down and watch me work you. And you’ll want to come. You’ll want to come so bad it hurts. But you won’t. You’ll wait. You’ll wait till I’ve had my fill of you. Then I’ll pull back long enough to order you to come. And as soon as I wrap my lips around you again, you’re seed will fill my mouth and throat. I’ll swallow you down to mix with your blood. But it won’t be enough, not by a long shot.”

He unfastens buttons number three and four before walking away.

“I’m going to get you hard again after that. You wanna know how?”

“Yes, please,” is the breathy reply.

“I’m going to have candles burning,” he says as he grabs some candles and lights them. “The wax will be nice and hot. I’m going to use the green one first and splash it on your chest. It’ll burn causing that flush of blue I love. My Atlantic. My beautiful Ocean. The purple will go on your thighs causing the same reaction. I’ll keep adding colors until you’re nice and hard for me. Are you hard, Kitten?”

“You know I am.”

Steve removes his blue t-shirt and khaki’s leaving only his white boxer shorts on. He sits back down noting how intensely Loki is looking at him now. He sits with his legs open, his elbows resting on his knees. There is a slight tenting in his shorts. “I’m going to turn you around then. I’m going to pull you against me so you can feel how hard I am, how much I want you. I’m going to use your come on my dick and ram into you. No preparation. No warning. I’m just going to take you. It’s going to hurt. It’s going to hurt, and you’re going to like it.”

The god whimpers again wanting so much to move, to feel Steve within him.

Steve leans back and places a hand over his crotch. “I’m going to ram into you so hard you’ll think I’m going to come out the other side.” He begins to rub himself through the cloth. “But no matter how hard, how fast, how good it feels, you won’t come. I’ll forbid it. You’ll wait till I’m done. You’ll wait longer. You’ll wait as I abuse your ass, feeling you hot and tight around me.”

Loki watches as the artist gets up and walks towards him again. He hopes this time he’ll get a touch. The last button is unfastened. Steve reaches in and pulls out his cock causing him to moan with abandon as his eyes close. He’s let go with barely a tug.

“I’m going to untie you then before either of us are through. I’m going to untie you and throw you on the bed.” He sits back down. “Then I’m going jump on you and kiss you before pulling you on top of me. You’re going to sit yourself on my cock, and you’re going to ride me like there’s no tomorrow. You’re going to ride me till I come, filling you up with my semen until it drips out of you. But you aren’t done yet. I haven’t let you come yet.”

Loki doesn’t understand why. Why would Steve not let him come yet? And then the next words make his body shudder with anticipation.

“You’ll get off of me. You’ll get off of me so I can get on my hands and knees. You’ll use your fingers at first – one then two then three until I’m nice and open. And then you’re going to enter me. You’re going to thrust into me whenever I tell you as hard as I tell you. You’re going to thrust into me until I’m hard.” His hand is back on his cock and starting to move faster over his erection. “You’re going to work my cock as you do.”

Oh how the god wishes he could feel the artist against him. His mouth is open more, and his body begins to move again. Steve doesn’t stop it this time. The artist finds it hot, seeing the lithe god with his dick hanging out of the green leather undulating like some exotic dancer.

“I’m going to make you go faster. I’m going to make you thrust harder. And then I’m going to slow you down just because I can. And you’re going to feel so good inside me, so very very good inside.” He’s rubbing harder.

“Off. Take them off. Or put your hand inside. Please,” Loki pleads.

Steve stands and pushes the boxers down. He sits again and takes ahold of his dick. He can see Loki straining against the ropes.

“What next? I’m inside you. What next?” He must know.

“You thrust when I say you thrust. You stroke my dick. You wait to come. You want to. You want to come more than anything, but I haven’t given you permission yet. And I’m not going to give you permission, not until I finish.”

“Hurry. Please, my Darling, hurry.”

“Are you ready to come, Loki?” Steve asks as he stands, his hand still on his cock.

“Yes,” the god breathes.

“Are you ready to come now?”

“Yes.” Loki knows that one touch, one brush against his cock will have him coming. “Please.”

“Come for me, Kitten. Come now.”

The god’s brow furrows as his body tries to respond.

The Captain yells. “I said come now!”

Loki’s body spasms, and he ejaculates, the streaming bursts splattering on the floor at Steve’s feet.

The artist smiles just before rushing to his Kitten. He presses his body against his lover, their mouths connecting in saliva and tongues. He begins to hump, rubbing his aching cock against Loki’s thigh. He can feel the god getting hard again.

“Turn me around,” the Trickster whispers in the Captain’s ear as his neck is nibbled and sucked. “Turn me around, and fuck me. Please.”

Steve pulls back just enough to turn his Kitten’s body around so that he’s facing the pristine back. He forces Loki’s legs apart and rams into him with a satisfied grunt.

“Yes. Oh yes, my Darling.”

The Captain wastes no time but thrusts in quickly, forcefully. He hits Loki’s prostate on the fifth thrust causing a shockwave of pleasure. He’s stopped talking, only grunting and moaning as he works.

Loki is losing himself in the sensation of his lover filling him. Oh how good it is being so completely at the mercy of his Captain. He feels a bite on his neck before it is sucked. His head stretches back as warm ejaculate squirts into him. And just like that, he’s coming again, his seed hitting the wall this time.

Steve holds him as they both come down, relishing the relaxed muscles and empty mind. Then the artist unties the god. They hold each other for a bit, the Captain gently massaging his lover’s shoulders.

After cleaning up, they crawl into bed. Steve wraps his arms around the Trickster. Their legs are a jumble, as though they were one beast with four legs.

“I love you, Kitten.”

“I love you back.”

Loki lies awake in the darkness and waits for the Captain’s breathing to deepen. It doesn’t. It begins to.

“Steve?”

“Mm-hmm?”

“I’m trying.”

“I know.”

“Hodur…”

There is a long pause that makes Loki wonder if Steve has fallen asleep. “I understand, and I’ll be there for you if you want.”

“I want. I need.” He feels a gentle squeeze. “What happened before Thanos, what happened with Thanos…I can’t…I’d rather just…”

“Forget it,” Steve completes for him. “I don’t need to know. I love you. You’re here with me. That’s all that matters.”

“Truly?”

“Truly.”

“I don’t deserve you.”

“Funny, I was just thinking that I don’t deserve you. Guess that means we should break up.”

Loki jostles against Steve. “Don’t you even…I will rain fire down on you and everyone you care about.”

“Including you? ‘Cause you’re number one.”

He settles back against his Darling. “I love you back, you silly Midgardian.”

“Good. That’s really good. Good-night, Kitten.”

“Good-night, Darling.”

There is another pause. “Clint teases everyone. It’s just his way.”

“What he said wasn’t teasing,” Loki notes.

“It will be. I know it will. It’s just going to take time.”

“I don’t care,” the Trickster replies honestly. “I don’t care what he thinks of me. All I care about is that I get to be with you.”

“Always,” a sleepy voice says.

“Always,” the god replies.

They finally fall asleep holding each other, grounding each other, and giving each other hope for what is to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we finally know what happened to Hodur. Thanks to all of you who kept asking and making me deal with it.
> 
> A lot of the first part owes a large debt to skydancer2000 (ff) who wanted to see the Spider-Man interrogation (sorry it was so short), figured Fury must have been talking to Jane about getting their own space bridge working, and suggested magic be placed on Panteren so that only Steve & Loki could touch it.
> 
> A lot of the Asgard section was written from a suggestion by Twisted67 (ao3) who like many of you wanted to see Odin & Frigga dealing with the fallout from the truth about Baldur’s death, but also wanted them to realize the personal cost to themselves and, more importantly, having them deal with the guilt of punishing an innocent man.
> 
> The explicit section is thanks to WhoAtHeart (ff) who wanted to know if Steve would ever try to make Loki “climax with just words like he was thinking about when they were in the bath together after the raid of the Hydra warehouse.” Looks like it worked. But now Loki is going to want to make the end bit where he gets to be in Steve happen for real.
> 
> And finally, thank you to Tom Hiddleston whose Nerd HQ session provided a little insight into what happened to Loki between the Thor and Avengers movie. If you haven’t seen it, I highly recommend it. Search on Youtube for “Conversation with Tom Hiddleston”. It should be the very 1st result.
> 
> Oh, I started a tumblr. Not quite sure how I’ll use it yet. But it’s at my2browneyes.tumblr.com if you’re so inclined.
> 
> Thank you all for reading. Love you all. Until next time…


	70. To Counsel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki needs to talk to Thor. Tony learns that Bruce will be leaving with Logan.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Logan & Bruce, Thor & Tony, Thor & Sif, Thor & Tony & Pepper, Pepper & Tony (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Anal Sex, Oral Sex, Bondage

Loki and Steve go to Stark Tower before heading to S.H.I.E.L.D. The god wants to see his brother away from government eyes. They call first to ensure that Thor will still be there when they arrive. (JARVIS lets them know if Thor is nodding or shaking his head in response to their questions.)

When they get there, they go to the Avengers floor. (That’s what they’re calling it now.) Bruce, Thor, and Sif are waiting for them in the dining area drinking coffee. The scientist has been asking the female warrior about the Bifrost Bridge. The mood is casual, conversational. Sif is even wearing civilian clothes.

Logan isn’t with them. He’s gone to get his motorcycle from some diner in Canada. He’ll be back in a few days.

“He’s asked me to visit some friends with him. So when he gets back…”

Steve nods as he pours himself some coffee. “That’s great, Bruce. I’m glad it’s turning into something more than…well…you know. I’m happy for you.”

“And poker? I know Natasha has been looking forward to a rematch,” Loki says.

“I’m sure we’ll have that second game before we go. Maybe she can host it.”

Thor looks at them quizzically. Loki starts to explain strip poker. It takes less time then he anticipates. Apparently, the removal of clothing is all it takes for the God of Thunder to understand in record time. Thor holds his hands out in front of his chest, palms facing in.

“Natasha was the only woman at the game,” Loki answers.

The blond god looks disappointed.

“Does Tony know?” Steve asks Bruce.

“Not yet. Not unless JARVIS told on us.” And just as he finishes that sentence, the elevator dings, and Tony walks onto the floor.

“Hello, my fellow Avengers! Congratulations on saving the world once again.”

Everyone except Thor turns to look at him.

“What? What’d I miss? I see both gods are back with us along with their woman warrior. Welcome back. But where’s Bruce’s beau? Did you lovebirds have a fight already?”

“No,” Bruce answers and explains again about the motorcycle.

“Good. And I’m happy for you, by the way. I know it’s been…Well, he can move in here with you if he wants.”

“Actually, when he gets back, I’m going with him to visit some friends.”

“Oooh, meeting the friends. Wow, must be serious. So going...?”

“Upstate New York then maybe New Orleans.”

“Really? Wow. How long?” he asks as he pours himself a cup of coffee.

“Indefinitely.”

The pot and the cup hit the counter with a dull thud. “You’re leaving me?” It comes out much smaller than he intended. “I mean, not that I mind. It’s your life. I just thought we had a good thing here. I mean, you use my labs; you’re practically an employee. I support you. Hell, you…we…I thought you liked collaborating.”

“I do. It isn’t about you, Tony. And I never asked to be supported. I’ve given you some damn good research in exchange for a place to stay.”

Not about him? It sure as hell feels like it is to Tony. He finally had people in his life who seemed to really care, who understood him. He thought that getting Bruce to stay for a week meant he’d stay for a few years, a decade at least. 

Tony puts his playboy billionaire mask back on and walks to the table. “Of course it’s about me. But if you want to leave my magnificence, well, that’s on you. You’ll miss the epic kaiju movie night I’m throwing. Your loss. And what the hell is up with Thor’s face?” His voice loses its feigned lightness when he finally sees the blond god. The sewn lips look awful, and Tony is caught somewhere between disbelief, fear, and anger. He almost misses the chair when he sits.

Sif lets Loki answer. She is not a fan of Tony Stark after their time on the hellicarrier. Truth be told, she’s a little afraid of him. She’d never admit that to anyone, though.

“They what!? And you asked for this? What the hell, Thor? Are you really that stupid?” He can’t believe Thor, his Thor, okay not his Thor but was his Thor, actually wanted that. Or maybe he can believe it. The god is just so…ugh!

The God of Thunder just scowls.

“We can’t let them get away with this. Jesus, what they did to your handsome face...” He looks around accusatorily. “Why hasn’t anyone cut this off?”

“It is not our place,” Loki says simply.

“Not…Not…Listen here, Asgard’s Most Wanted, this is not acceptable. We do not allow this to be done to our friends. It’s fucking barbaric.”

Boom!

Thor’s fist is on the table. Everyone turns to him. There is anger in his blue eyes. He points to his brother. He points to his sewn lips. He holds up nine fingers.

“Someone wanna translate?” Tony asks. “You know, since Thor can’t speak because his father tortured him.”

Loki sighs. “He’s telling you that my lips were sewn shut for nine years.”

“Nine years?!” Bruce, Steve, and Tony say in unison.

“Yes. Nine years.”

Steve takes Loki’s hand. “Kitten.” He doesn’t know what to say.

“It’s fine. It’s passed. That’s not why I’m here. I’m here, because I need to speak to my brother alone.” He looks at Thor. “Will you accompany me to the roof?”

Thor nods, and the two brothers get up and go to the elevator.

Once they’re gone, Tony turns to Sif. “So this is just a regular thing for you people? You just butcher each other and call it justice?”

She looks him boldly in the eye. “The sentence was to remove his voice. It was Thor’s request to have his lips sewn together. If you wish to be angry, be angry at him.”

Steve studies the Asgardian woman who suddenly feels like she is back on the helicarrier only without her brothers-in-arms as backup. Holding his coffee in his hands, he asks, “Do you really not see how barbaric it is?”

“Odin is King. It is not for us to question his decisions.”

“Of course it is,” Tony practically shouts. “Just because he’s King doesn’t mean he knows everything or is the best judge of…whatever. And why the hell would he agree to Thor’s demand? I mean. Really? You’re going to sew your son’s lips shut? Who does that?”

“Odin does that,” Sif replies quietly.

“Do you think he’s a good king?” Steve asks just as softly with no judgment behind the question.

“I do. He is not perfect, but he is a good King.”

Bruce asks the next question. “Can you understand why seeing Thor like that upsets us?”

“Of course I can. He was my husband. It upsets me, too. But I must trust that both Odin and Thor knew what they were doing when this particular form of punishment was decided upon.”

Steve’s brow furrows. “And not telling you that Hodur was alive?”

“Disappointing. But I can understand why.”

“And not telling Loki who he really was growing up?” the soldier presses.

“Frost Giants are our enemy on a bad day, an uneasy ally on a good one. I might have acted differently. Honestly, I probably would not have taken him in. But I can understand why the King and Queen acted as they did.”

Tony shakes his head. “It’s like some backwater Norse town that time forgot. There are other ways, you know, other means of incarceration, of punishment.”

“That is not for me to decide,” Sif replies. “And I will never be able to answer your questions to your satisfaction. It is our way. That is all I can tell you. But perhaps you can tell me how I might get to New Mexico?”

xxx

Loki says nothing until they get to the roof and take a seat on the edge of the building, their feet dangling over the edge.

“Nice out here, is it not?” the Trickster starts. “I find the higher I am, the clearer I can think.” He looks out at the city and knows Thor is doing the same. “My sentence for Hodur, do you believe it just?” He turns and looks at his brother then.

Thor wants to answer with more than a turn of his head. He can’t help but feel frustrated by his inability to speak. He is almost halfway done with his punishment, but the end still feels so far away.

The God of Mischief sees the irritation in the blue eyes. “Perhaps this will help,” he says as he creates a green fog with a swipe of his hand. “Write in it if you like.”

The God of Thunder holds up a finger and begins to write. ‘Justice not possible.’

“If there is no justice, what do I seek?”

Thor thinks. He wipes away his words and replaces it with only one. ‘Mercy’.

“I’m not known for my mercy.”

The God of Thunder points to himself and shakes his head.

Loki chuckles and nods. “Baldur was always the merciful one. You, dear Brother, you were the hothead.”

A smile and a soft laugh escape the sewn lips followed by a grimace.

Green eyes examine the face before him. “May I ease your pain, Brother? I remember the dull ache of those stitches that erupt into sharp pangs when they are disturbed. Please let me make it better.”

The blond head nods gratefully. He sees Loki’s hand hovering just over his mouth, feels a warmth coming from the open palm. The ache diminishes, and he can smile again even if it makes his skin feel too tight.

“Better?”

Thor nods.

“Did I ever thank you?”

He nods again.

“Good. I do not wish you to think me ungrateful. Truth is, your belief in me was the only thing that made it bearable.” Loki looks out over the city. “Steve is correct. I need to hear Hodur confess. But once he does, I’m not sure I can show him mercy.” He feels his brother’s hand warm and comforting and heavy on his shoulder. “I know what I requested is not merciful.”

The God of Thunder shakes his head as though to say _No, it was not_.

“Damn Odin. And damn Frigga. And damn all of Asgard.”

Thor wipes away his word and writes, ‘You don’t mean that’.

“I do,” the Trickster insists but does not pursue it further. “What would you do?

Two words quickly replace the last phrase written – ‘confess’ and ‘fruit’. Thor stops to think then. He concentrates hard, squeezing his eyes shut sometimes. Two more words get added – ‘pain’ and ‘freedom’.

“In that order?”

The blond god nods.

“You ask much of me, Brother.”

Thor slowly shakes his head.

“Steve, I think, would approve of all but the pain.”

More words are written. ‘Pain is our way.’

“Yes, well, you can be the one to explain that to the righteous Captain.”

They exchange a look and begin to chuckle. With hopeful eyes, Thor opens his arms, a request for a hug. Loki hesitates for a small moment before nodding. They embrace as they used to.

“I’ve missed you, Thor,” the younger brother says as they separate.

The God of Thunder softly pounds his fist against his chest where his heart is. Then he writes, ‘Are you happy?’

“That’s an odd question. You do realize we’ve been discussing how to deal with our brother who killed his twin and then framed me for it.”

Thor nods feeling stupid. He isn’t stupid, though. He knows people sometimes think that about him, but he isn’t really.

Loki sees the blue eyes loose some of their fire. “I am happy. I’m so happy it frightens me. I never meant to fall in love, Thor. I never meant…When they took him, when they hurt him, I was ready to destroy it all. I would have leveled Asgard and felt completely justified in doing so.”

‘I envy you,’ Thor writes. The question in the green eyes prompts him to add, ‘Steve’.

“What of Tony and Pepper?”

The blond shrugs then writes ‘Tony’ followed by a heart followed by ‘Pepper’.

“I am sorry.”

Thor shrugs again. It was fun, a bit of lust played out. Honestly, if he could have Tony again, he would take the Midgardian and take him forcefully. But he knows it is as good as over. It was simply not enough. He doesn’t want to think of that now, though. Instead, he gives a half smile and bumps his shoulder against his brother’s.

Loki bumps back playfully. “So confession, rotten fruit, pain, and freedom. The last will be the hardest. The last I may not be able to do. But I thank you for your counsel.” He chuckles. “It was always me counseling you before. We have both changed, and yet we are more like our core selves than we have ever been. Strange, is it not? You the selfless hero. Me the…whatever I am.” He feels the pricking of tears as he wonders again if he’s worthy of Captain Rogers.

The God of Thunder wipes away his previous words and replaces them with ‘brother’, ‘lover’, ‘hero’.

A tear escapes unbidden, and he quickly wipes it away. “I should go. Steve is already late for work, and he absolutely detests being late. I shan’t hear the end of it.”

xxx

“Would someone please tell me what the hell is so special about Jane Foster that everyone wants to sleep with her?” Tony’s voice is cadenced with frustration. “I mean Thor, Pepper, now you? Does she have some sort of seductive power that I missed or something? I just don’t get the appeal.”

Thor is intrigued. Who else would be interested in Jane? And when he sees that the three Avengers are looking at Sif, he thinks he must have missed something.

Tony sees the two gods. “Thor! Did you know that your ex-wife is interested in your ex-girlfriend?”

“I am not!” The blush on Sif’s face tells a different story. “She invited me to New Mexico for some relaxation. I simply wished to take her up on it.”

The God of Thunder walks to where she is sitting and kneels down on one knee. He looks at her and smiles. He caresses her cheek and nods.

Loki speaks quietly. “I do believe he is giving you his blessing.”

“I’m not…I…” Sif stammers a bit. “She was very kind but bold in her way. The women of this world are very strange. I like them very much. And I have begun to think I may have been born in the wrong realm.”

Thor shakes his head. He looks to his brother who creates a sheen of steam on the table. ‘Right realm needed change,’ he writes.

“Now you are ready to be King,” Loki quietly announces.

Tears in his eyes, the blond god stands and bows his head to his brother in thanks.

Reluctantly, Steve tells them he and Loki have to go.

“No,” Tony states. “Loki stays here. He can help Bruce and me on the inter-dimensional wormhole. We could use some Asgardian knowledge.”

“I thought Dr. Foster was working on that.” The Captain’s brow is furrowed again. He knows Fury thinks this is important, but they still have Hydra to deal with.

“She is,” Bruce explains. “I think Tony just wants to prove he can do it faster.”

Tony shrugs. “Just thought I’d help. Curious. You know. Wanna get in some Bruce time before the traitor leaves me.”

“Loki can take my place.”

“Not the same. No offense.”

“None taken,” Loki assures the billionaire.

“Good. Then it’s settled. Loki stays here with me and Bruce. Sif gets put on a plane to New Mexico courtesy of yours truly. You’re welcome. You, dear Captain, go to S.H.I.E.L.D. And Thor…”

“Thor will remain here and practice his magic,” the Trickster suggests.

“Are you okay with that?” Steve asks Loki.

“Of course, Darling. No need to worry. I’ll walk you to the elevator.” He wants to kiss his lover good-bye but would prefer to do it alone. He doesn’t realize everyone else is going to follow so they can watch.

“Did the talk help?” Steve asks quietly.

“Yes. Yes, it did. Thank you for coming with me. I love you.”

He smiles, his heart full of hope. “I love you back.”

They keep the good-bye kiss chaste with an unspoken promise to make up for it later. And then Steve steps into the elevator and is gone.

Looking at the closed doors, the Trickster is suddenly picked up by two great arms and twirled around.

“Thor! Put me down!” He shoves his brother away as soon as his feet are back on the floor. But the anger quickly disappears when he sees the mirth in the blue eyes and the smile that plays upon the sewn lips. “I always hated that, and you know it.”

A deep chuckle comes from the closed mouth.

“Is horseplay over?” Tony asks. He’s answered by also being picked up and twirled around. Back on the ground, he frowns though his brown eyes shine. “I gotta go with Professor Snape on this one. That is not cool.” He looks around. Pointing at Bruce and Loki, he tells them to go to the lab. He’ll meet them after arranging for Sif’s flight.

“Already done, Sir,” JARVIS informs his creator. “If you put Ms. Sif in a car now, she will make it to the private jet as soon as it is ready to leave.

“Way to go, JARVIS. Well, let’s get you to a car, Xena.”

“Xena?” Sif asks, wondering if he even knows who she is.

“She’s a warrior princess. Nevermind,” he rolls his eyes. “Come on, Thor. Let’s see your ex to a car.”

After doing just that, Tony waits until the elevator ride up to ask Thor how he is doing. The god nods in quick short motions.

“Pepper and I miss you, Big Guy. You know, if you wanna join us tonight…”

Thor looks at him critically. Does Pepper know he is offering their bed? The god doubts it and would not agree without her explicit consent. The blond head moves from left to right and back again.

Tony asks JARVIS to stop the elevator and turns to the god. “Did I scare you? Is it because you didn’t like me fucking you? ‘Cause I don’t have to.”

Thor shakes his head more emphatically.

“Then what?”

As Thor points and pantomimes, Tony tries to guess what he’s being told.

“Me. My heart. Okay, not my heart. Then what? An hourglass. A woman! Okay. Me. A woman…Pepper? Me and Pepper. Me and Pepper heart. Me and Pepper love. Me and Pepper love you? Of course we do.” A scowl tells him he is on the wrong track. “Me and Pepper love…each other? Well, yeah. What does that have to do with anything? You. Three. Yes. You make us a threesome, and it’s awesome. Not awesome? How could it not be awesome? Fine. Okay. You don’t like being the third wheel. Is that about it? Well, that’s stupid.”

Thor scowls again and folds his arms at his chest.

“Come on. Don’t be like that,” Tony says as he glides his hand up and down Thor’s bicep. “We miss you. I miss you.” He takes a step closer. If Bruce is leaving him, he won’t be able to handle Thor rejecting him, too. “I miss you,” he says again. He loosens the strong arms and puts them around his waist. Putting his hands on either side of the god’s face, he runs a thumb over the stitches. “You look like Frankenstein’s monster only hot.”

Feeling Tony’s body against his is both comforting and arousing for the god. It’s confusing him, and he’s torn between wanting to stay here and wanting to run to his brother. But this isn’t where he belongs. Thor pushes the billionaire gently away and turns towards the door.

“Et tu, Thorus? Fine. JARVIS, get us to the lab.” He’s angry now, angry and frustrated. First Bruce now Thor? Is it leave Tony day? Should he expect Pepper to leave, too? Fuck that. “JARVIS, call Pepper.”

“Yes, Sir.”

The elevator doors open, and they exit into the lab.

Bruce and Loki can sense the tension that arrives with the two men. They exchange a look. The dark-haired god speaks first. “Did Sif begin her journey?”

“Yep,” Tony answers just before Pepper’s voice calls his name. “Hey, Honey. Thor’s back.”

“He is? That’s great. But can we talk about this later? I’m about to go into a meeting.”

“You coming home at a decent hour?”

“If I can,” she replies hopefully. “Is he staying for dinner?”

Loki feels compelled to speak up then. “He’s having dinner with Steve and me.” He’ll have to remember to tell Steve later.

“Who’s that?” she asks, concern in her voice.

“Loki. So no, no dinner.”

“They’re both back? Okay. Um, we’ll talk about it tonight.”

“Love you, Honey,” Tony says.

“Love you, too. Bye.”

The Trickster goes to his brother to make sure the god is all right. They go to a less cluttered area and begin to practice basic magic. Then Loki finds himself offering Steve’s apartment if Thor does not wish to stay in Stark Tower.

“Hey, Snape,” Tony calls, “you’re supposed to be with us.”

“Why do you keep calling me Snape?”

Bruce explains that it’s from a series of books about a boarding school for wizards. He suggests the god read it.

“Can we get to work now please…since we only have Bruce for a limited time?”

Loki examines the billionaire more closely. “Of course,” he says slowly. And they begin.

xxx

“JARVIS, is Captain Rogers still at S.H.I.E.L.D.?” Loki suddenly needs to know where his Darling is. He needs to know the Avenger is okay.

“Yes, Sir. He is sitting in a room with Agents Coulson, Barton, and Romanoff and Mr. Storm.”

He tries to focus on the conversation between Bruce and Tony, who seems to be sniping more than usual. It is difficult, and he goes to check on Thor’s progress. There is a thin red misty fog hovering in front of the blond. Loki gives him a proud smile and a nod. He returns to the scientists but cannot stop himself from thinking of his Darling. It gets so bad, he accidently calls Bruce Steve. “Sorry, Bruce. I…” He sighs.

“Go see ‘im,” Tony orders. “Make sure he’s okay. You’re worthless if you can’t focus,” he adds when it looks like the god is about to argue.

Loki nods. “JARVIS, please send Steve a message from me. Tell him to meet me on the roof.”

“Your message has been sent, Sir.”

With that he disappears.

xxx

Steve’s phone vibrates. He checks it as discreetly as possible and sees the message from Loki. “Hey, let’s take a break. Meet back here in 15.”

He goes to the bathroom then takes the elevator to the top floor. As soon as he steps outside, he sees the god turn to look at him, relief in the face that looks so innocent in the sunlight.

Loki rushes to him and gives him a big hug, holding him tight.

“You okay, Kitten?” Steve is hugging him back just as tight, running his hand through the dark hair.

“I just…I needed to make sure you were safe.”

The soldier pulls away gently and smiles, their arms still around each other. “I’m fine. How are things in the lab?”

“Tense. Tony is being especially difficult. I think Bruce leaving and Thor…I’m not sure what’s happening there. But that reminds me, Thor is having dinner with us.”

That is unexpected, but he supposes it’s a good sign. “Okay.”

“I need you to kiss me now,” Loki tells him sincerely.

A brilliant smiles lights up Steve’s face. “Absolutely.” He gently places his lips on the god’s and is surprised by how forceful and needful he gets kissed back. His mouth opens automatically when he feels Loki’s tongue. It brings a warmth that quickly threatens to become a fire. He pulls away breathless. “I can’t.”

“I need you,” Loki insists stepping forward. “I need to feel you, to know you’re safe.”

“I’m safe, Kitten.” He’s backing away, hands held out in front of him. “I can’t do this now. Tonight, okay? You can feel me tonight.”

“May I enter you? Please. I need to feel you around me.”

“Maybe. We’ll see.” He hesitates. “I need to go. Tonight, okay?”

Loki nods and holds out his hand. “Tonight.”

Their hands touch, caress, fingers entwining and gliding over each other as their eyes remain locked. The artist feels the heat returning, but he can’t seem to pull away.

“I love you, Steve Rogers.”

“I love you back, Loki God of Mischief.”

“Until tonight.”

xxx

The day feels very long.

“Well that’s just stupid,” Tony complains. “It goes against every law of physics.”

“Then perhaps your laws of physics are wrong,” Loki snaps back.

Bruce tries to ease the tension. “Look. Let’s just everyone calm down.”

“Oh, I’m calm,” the billionaire assures him. “I’m so fucking calm it’s amazing I’m awake.”

The Trickster rolls his eyes.

“No-no-no-no-no. You don’t get to roll your eyes. Rolling eyes is my thing.”

Bruce sighs. “Rolling eyes is everyone’s thing. Let’s just walk through this again. Obviously Asgard’s science works a little differently than ours.”

“Bullshit. Science is science. You know it. I know it.”

“It is magic,” Loki tells them. “There is an element of magic needed to make it work.”

Brown eyes stare daggers at the god. “There is no magic. There is only science.”

“Says the man who calls me a name found in a book about wizards,” the Trickster deadpans. He can hear Thor chuckle at his jest. It makes him smile.

“It’s called fiction, genius.”

“Maybe,” Bruce begins, “there are elements found more readily on Asgard than here. We didn’t know vibranium existed until the early 20th century,” he offers as an example.

“That I can buy,” Tony says. “See, Bruce? We need you here if only to keep Loki and I from killing each other.”

“I’m not going to be gone forever, Tony.”

“Indefinitely, you said. Indefinitely means it could be forever.”

“Indefinitely could also mean two days.”

“Stark,” Loki challenges. “Would you deny Bruce his happiness?”

“That’s not...” He scowls. “Of course not. But Bruce used to be happy here.”

The god raises an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

And just like that he suddenly isn’t sure. Tony’s throat constricts, and he finds it hard to breathe. “Well, you’d know all about people not wanting to be with you.”

Loki’s nostrils flare in anger.

“Enough!” Bruce shouts. “Do I need to get Hulk to smash your heads together?”

“No,” they both mumble.

“Good. Why don’t we take a break. Thor can show us what he’s learned. Maybe it’ll give us an idea.”

“Are you sure Thor wants to share?” Tony asks, an edge to his voice.

Loki notices how still his brother becomes. His eyes examine the bearded scientist as the tension mounts. “I understand your frustration, Stark. But you are not helping your cause.”

“Oh, great, the evil brother understands.”

The God of Thunder growls as he rises to his full height.

The Trickster raises his hand, silently telling his brother to stand down. “Yes, I suppose I would be considered the evil brother. And yes I understand. I understand what it’s like to not feel worthy.”

Tony huffs. “Oh, I’m worthy.”

“I know what it’s like to try to prove yourself to your father only to be ignored or pushed aside for another.”

The billionaire’s voice goes quiet, dangerous. “You don’t know anything about my father. And I’m not the one who needs to be tied up and choked to get it up.”

“Believe me when I tell you that if you tied me up and tried to choke me, my cock would be as flaccid as overcooked spaghetti, and yours would no longer be attached to your body.”

They stare at each other, daring the other to escalate this further.

Finally Loki speaks. “Bruce isn’t rejecting you. He’s accepting who he is, what he wants. He is accepting Hulk, a path I believe you set him on. If anything, you should be proud of the growth you have inspired.” He lets that sink in for a moment. “As for my brother, he cares for you, but he knows he could never take Pepper’s place in your heart. I tell you this, because Thor cares for you. Otherwise, I’d knock you on your ass, make all your hair fall out, and drain your bank accounts. So be nice,” he ends through gritted teeth.

Tony turns and walks away in silence.

“Do you think he’s okay?” Bruce asks.

“No, I don’t. You should go to him. He’ll push you away, but don’t let him. If he continues to be difficult, get Ms. Potts. Thor and I will be gone before you return.”

The scientist nods and follows after Tony.

Loki holds off facing his brother for as long as possible. “We should go,” he says keeping his eyes diverted, “wait for Steve at S.H.I.E.L.D.” He feels a strong hand on his arm. Taking a breath first, he looks up at Thor. He’s relieved to find only concern in the blue eyes. “I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

The God of Thunder nods. He concentrates hard and creates the thin red mist where both can see it. He writes, ‘Thank you’, the words barely visible.

“Well done, Brother. But we should go. You can show Steve what you’ve learned.”

xxx

“Is he right? Do you think I’m rejecting you by leaving?”

“No, I think you’re listening to your dick instead of your head,” Tony answers.

Bruce shakes his head. “Like you haven’t been guilty of the same most of your life.”

“Yeah, well, that’s me. That’s expected. You’re the respected scientist. You’re supposed to know better.”

“I’m the mad scientist. And you’re just as respected as I am. Besides, I…He…” He sighs. How does he explain? “Loki isn’t wrong about Hulk and I accepting each other. Logan makes me feel whole in a way I haven’t since before the accident.”

“What about Betty?”

That makes Bruce’s defenses rise. “What about her? It’s not like I can have a life with her. It’s not like…Logan can defend himself. He can heal really quickly if I ever do hurt him. Betty…I’d break her. And I could never live with that.”

“And he doesn’t have a father who wants to capture you and run experiments.”

“That, too.” He looks into Tony’s dark chocolate eyes. “If I could have him and stay here and run experiments and be able to let Hulk free once in a while, I would. But Logan doesn’t belong here. He isn’t part of this world.”

“Yeah, but you are,” the billionaire notes. “You’re just going to give that up for him?”

“No. And I belong here less than you think. Truth is, you’re the main reason I haven’t taken off already. I’m grateful to you, Tony, more grateful than I could ever put into words. But I owe it to myself and to Hulk to see where this leads.”

Tony sighs dramatically. “Fine. But I’m flying you in for kaiju movie night.”

Bruce smiles. “If you insist.”

The dark brown eyes narrow. “Who’s your favorite big monster?”

It almost feels like an interrogation. “Rodan,” he replies carefully.

“That is an acceptable answer. Okay. You are definitely coming. And you are tasked with schooling Rhodey on why Gamera is the wrong choice.”

xxx

Given the current state of Thor’s lips, Steve thinks it would be best if they picked something up and took it back to either Stark Tower or his apartment. John, who is joining them for dinner, disagrees.

“I know this great little Italian place. The owner can put us in the back away from prying eyes.”

“Or we can go to our restaurant in Chinatown,” Loki suggests. “It usually isn’t very crowded.”

Thor shrugs. He doesn’t really care. He’s just hungry.

They go with Johnny’s suggestion. (Steve wants to wait to go to Chinatown when he has Loki all to himself.)

After finding parking for John’s sports car and Steve’s motorcycle, they arrive. The place isn’t too crowded, but as soon as the Human Torch walks in, they are treated like royalty. Everyone turns to look at them, and they get several appreciative smiles from most of the women and some of the men inside.

Johnny flashes the women his best smile and winks at two or three. Steve, feeling uncomfortable, moves as efficiently as possible to their table. Loki is quietly enjoying it. He nods at a blond woman who puffs out her chest at him and smiles while twirling her hair. It makes him laugh. Thor is surprised that very few seem to notice his mouth. Either the place is too dark for them to see, or they think it some odd make-up or something. He is grateful whichever it is.

“Whatever you and your guests need, Johnny,” the owner says before leaving them.

“Thank you, Luigi.”

Steve is glad he decided to invite John. His grand nephew is doing most of the talking, and that is just fine with him. He can just sit back and enjoy the moment. After his time apart from Loki, he’s decided he is going to do that more often now.

As they eat, the artist notes the way the candlelight plays in the eyes of his companions. He tries to memorize the curve of the Trickster’s lips as they wrap around the fork and the way the god’s tongue escapes his mouth when he laughs at one of John’s more humorous stories. He notices how much more Thor is smiling now, realizing how little he’s seen it since they first saw each other again on Asgard. He finds himself slightly jealous and very proud of how comfortable his nephew is, how easily the young man integrates himself and becomes part of the group.

“Excuse me,” a female voice interrupts.

Steve gets up, turns, and recognizes the dark-haired woman as a reporter. He immediately tenses, which does not go unnoticed by Loki.

The other men rise, too, and look at the woman wearing a business suit, her dark hair long and strait. Her eyes, whose color is lost in the restaurant’s lighting, are bold, forward, twinkling with something that is hard to recognize. A smile plays over her mauve lips.

Johnny smiles. “May we help you?”

“I sure hope so. You see, I have a bet with my friend over there that you guys are famous.”

“Well, if you said we were, then you just won.”

“I knew it! I just…I’m sorry. I can’t seem to place you.”

“Hogwash,” Steve replies seriously. “Ma’am, I know you’re a reporter, and you know exactly who we are. Now I’d appreciate it if you’d let us eat our dinner in peace.”

She raises her hands up in mock surrender. “You got me, Captain. I just couldn’t believe my luck when I saw three handsome heroes at dinner together. I just had to come over and see what might be going on. But I don’t know you,” she says pointing at Loki.

“Merely a friend. And you are?”

“Lois Lane, Daily Planet.”

“Awfully far from Metropolis, are you not?”

“And you’re awfully far from Asgard.”

“So you do know who I am. I should warn you. Your lies are not helping you win over Captain Rogers.”

Her eyes look over the soldier. “I’m not sure anything could help me win over Captain Rogers, but I do hope to find something.”

“I can think of one thing,” the Captain says. “Leave.”

“Aw, don’t be like that. I could help you.”

Johnny decides to take control. After all, his uncle doesn’t know exactly how things work in the modern era. He puts on his most winning smile. “Lois? May I call you Lois? Lois, we’re just trying to have a nice quiet dinner. But I’ll tell you what. If you leave me your card, I’ll call you tomorrow and give you an exclusive interview. How does that sound?”

“Exclusive with the four of you?”

“No,” the soldier says flatly. “We aren’t news, Miss Lane.”

“The hell you aren’t. Captain Steve Rogers, hero of World War II, returning from being presumed dead just in time to help defeat a deadly alien invasion and whom President von Doom accused of throwing him out a window before the dictator disappeared? Thor, God of Thunder, a super strong alien, proving there is life on other planets? Johnny Storm, the man who can burst into flames? And finally, Loki, God of Mischief, who led said alien invasion and is now quietly having dinner with those he fought against. How is that not news?”

Steve can’t help himself. “Loki helped us fight the Atlanteans. He’s on our side now.”

“Really,” she says, her tone conveying just how intrigued she is by that little revelation and what exactly it might mean. “Don’t you think the people ought to know that?”

The soldier takes a breath. “Miss Lane, all interviews must be cleared by S.H.I.E.L.D. You should send a formal request to them. Now if you will please excuse us.”

“Always this polite, Rogers?”

“He is,” Loki informs her. “I am not. You should go.”

Luigi comes over then. “Is everything all right?”

John smiles. “Everything’s fine, Luigi. Miss Lane was just about to go.”

She nods. “I’m not giving up that easy,” she says and walks away.

xxx

Pepper comes home to find Bruce & Tony still in the lab. Her boyfriend is tinkering with his suit again. Dr. Banner goes over to her and gives a brief rundown of what’s happened.

“You know I can hear you, right?” Tony calls from across the room.

“Thanks, Bruce,” Pepper says.

Bruce tells them good night and heads to the Avengers floor. He plans on having a light dinner and reading before going to bed.

“You okay?” Pepper asks as she hugs Tony from behind.

“Yeah. Fine.”

“Liar.”

He turns around and looks her in the eyes. “You gonna leave me?”

“Nope. You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

“You swear?”

“Pinky swear,” she says holding out the pinky of her right hand to him.

Tony wraps his pinky around hers and smiles. “You’re the greatest, ya know that?”

“Yep. I’ve been telling you that for years. Glad you finally noticed.”

“I don’t want Bruce to go.”

“I know. He knows. Everyone knows.” She kisses him lightly then begins to run her fingers over his beard. “Now how about some dinner and then bed. I suddenly feel a deep need to tie you up.”

“Well if you insist,” he replies getting up and dragging her to the elevator.

xxx

Steve and Loki arrive at the apartment grateful that John invited Thor to stay at the Baxter Building with him. The Fantastic Four have a couple of extra rooms, and that allows the recently reunited couple more time alone, something both John and Thor wanted to make sure they had.

Loki pulls his Darling into a kiss before nibbling the soldier’s strong jaw line until he gets to the neck. He stops only long enough to say, “How I long to enter you.” He feels the body in his arms tense. He pulls back to look into the blue eyes. “You’re having second thoughts.”

“I…I want you. I do.”

“But not inside you,” he says with a harsh smile. “You tease me with the lure of you, but you never had any intention to –“

The kiss is forceful but gradually becomes gentler. Steve takes Loki’s bottom lip between his teeth and lightly tugs on it before finally letting go. “Let me just go to the bathroom first. Get the lubricant. I’ll be right back.” The soldier goes into the tiny room and locks the door behind him.

Loki’s heart is racing with anticipation. He quickly gets the small bottle then takes off his shoes and socks. Next he unmakes the bed. He removes his shirt. Then he changes his mind and puts it on again. He’d rather Steve take it off of him. He sits on the bed and waits.

He waits.

He waits.

He begins to get worried.

He waits.

He stands next to the door and knocks lightly on it. “Steve, Darling? Are you all right?”

“I’m fine. I just need a few more minutes.”

The god waits a moment. “Would you like some help? Are you constipated?”

“I don’t get constipated.”

Loki swears he can hear the embarrassment in his lover’s voice. “What is it, then?” There is no answer. That’s when he realizes he’s asking too much. “Darling, you don’t have to. We don’t have to. I just want to be with you. I don’t care how.”

“It’s not that. I…I want to be clean for you. I just don’t…I’ve never…”

The god can’t help but chuckle with relief. “Darling, I don’t care about that. I’ll clean your ass for you if that’s what you want. Or we can do this in the shower if that makes you feel better.” He hears the toilet flush and the faucet turn on. The door finally opens.

“Am I being stupid?”

“No, Darling, you’re being sweet. Goodness knows I didn’t care if there was residual shit in my ass the first time you took me. Did it bother you?”

“I just wanted to be inside you. It didn’t really cross my mind until we were done.”

“There. See? I don’t care. And if we do it well, I won’t care afterwards, either.” He grabs the front of Steve’s shirt, a red dress shirt with buttons, and walks him to the bed. “You are still in charge, my Darling. Tell me what you want me to do.”

“First, kiss me. Kiss me until I feel it in my toes.”

Loki complies happily. His tongue delves into Steve’s mouth hungrily. He feels the intensity reciprocated. And when the heat travels down his body first to his groin then to his feet, he figures he’s fulfilled the Captain’s command.

“Next, min elskede?”

“Next we relieve you of those clothes.”

The god lifts the bottom of his t-shirt, slowly revealing the flesh beneath. Growing impatient, Steve grabs the edge and forces the shirt off the Trickster. A moment later, Loki is flat on the bed with his lover’s mouth traveling over his chest. His hands are in the blond hair.

Steve’s mouth clamps on to the god’s nipple, biting and licking until the nub hardens making Loki gasp and moan. He moves lower, scraping his teeth over the skin as he goes. Finally at the god’s belly button, the artist’s tongue probes the depression over and over again as he unfastens the trousers just below.

The artist pulls the trousers off his lover and smiles at the erection that greets him. Then he remembers that the swollen member is supposed to go inside him, and the smile is replaced with a gulp.

“Now you,” Loki breathes. He reaches up and grabs the red shirt. He pulls the artist down onto the bed and rolls over so that Steve is looking up at him.

The god slowly unfastens each button, licking at each section of newly revealed flesh. He gives Steve’s belly button the same treatment his was given. 

The artist sits up just enough to slip off the shirt and toss it on the ground. Then he watches as Loki unfastens his trousers. The sight makes him ache with arousal. His boxers come off quickly after that. And then Loki’s tongue flicking the tip of his cock makes him moan for more.

Loki keeps licking, making his lover’s need and want reach an almost excruciating level. In the middle of this, he slicks his fingers up with lubricant and gently lifts Steve’s legs. His tongue moves down over the testicles and then the taint.

The soldier gasps as he feels the warm tongue against his anus. “Kitten,” he groans as he feels the wet muscle probe him.

That gives Loki an idea. He smiles and moves his mouth back to Steve’s cock. He roughens his tongue before licking up the shaft while his lubricated fingers begin to rub the outside of his lover’s anus, causing the artist to moan even more. He slips a finger inside.

Steve’s body tightens automatically.

The God of Mischief repositions himself and begins to kiss his lover on the mouth, gently probing and stroking with his tongue. Every movement of his lips is a silent request to relax as his finger begins to slowly move in and out. He catches each of Steve’s tiny moans in his mouth, and it makes him impatient to enter the perfect blond body.

The artist pushes up on the god’s shoulders. “Another,” he softly commands before allowing the mouth access to his once again.

Loki complies happily, feeling the body tense once again. He tries to coax Steve to relax. It isn’t as easy this time. His lips and teeth work the artist’s mouth as his free hand wraps around his lover’s cock, the thumb gliding over the tip again and again.

Steve can’t think. All he can do is feel. And wholly hell the feeling is one part discomfort to five parts absolute pleasure. He feels the fingers crook inside him, rubbing his insides. His eyes fly open as his back arches in a sudden jolt of ecstasy. The feeling leaves just as suddenly as it came. 

“More, Kitten,” he sighs. “Give me more.” His body tightens again as he feels a third finger enter him. He groans as his hands grab on to Loki’s shoulders. It is odd, the feeling of being stretched. And coupled with the god’s mouth on his neck and the way his cock is being fondled, it is almost too much.

Loki is trying hard not to rush this. He wants it to be good for Steve. He wants to be able to do this again. He works his fingers until he’s confident that the artist is big enough. Then he pulls his fingers out and smiles at the disappointment in the blue eyes.

“Wh…Why?”

“Because you’re ready, my Darling.” Loki gets up. “Turn around. It will be easier on you if I enter you from behind.”

Steve repositions himself onto his hands and knees. 

Loki’s breath catches in his throat at the sight of that beautiful body waiting for him. He is caught between wanting to take the soldier immediately and wanting nothing more than to feast his eyes on that perfect form. Neither is an option. He moves slowly into position.

The artist’s heart is thumping in his chest. He’s trying hard to relax. But as he feels Loki’s hardness against his opening, he finds it very difficult.

“Tell me when, my Darling.” He can see the tension in the back below him. He rubs it gently and begins to kiss down the spine. “I need you, Darling. I need to feel you around me. Please.”

The artist nods. He takes a few deep breaths to try to relax. “Now. Enter me now.”

Loki pushes in slowly and stops a quarter of the way in.

Steve continues to breath deeply, his lower lip caught between his teeth. Loki feels big and powerful and something else he can’t quite name. “How far?” After the god tells him, he orders the Trickster to push in more. The sensation of Loki filling him is different than he remembers. Of course that time it happened very quickly, barely registering in his brain before it was over. This time, he’s feeling everything.

The god is using all of his self control to go in slowly. Steve feels so amazingly snug and warm. He just wants to plunge himself entirely into his lover. But he holds back. He holds back to ensure that Steve is comfortable. He holds back because Steve has not told him to do otherwise. A moan escapes his lips as he buries the last of himself into his lover. “I’m in, my Darling. Tell me what to do.”

Taking a moment to breathe and get used to the feel of Loki inside him, Steve waits and wills his body to relax. “Pull out half way and push in hard.” He groans at the compliance. “Again.” His breathing is coming hard. “Good. Now pull out almost all the way and really ram into me.”

Loki licks his lips in anticipation. He pulls back until only his tip is still inside his lover. His hands grasp Steve’s hips, and he thrusts in with as much force as he can. Both men gasp from the effort.

“Again.” The artist’s right palm is pressed against the headboard.

The Trickster rams into him again at a slightly different angle.

“Again,” he orders more quickly. “Oh, God! Again!”

Loki isn’t sure if he’s hit Steve’s prostate yet. He shifts slightly and complies.

“Holy moley! Oh, God! What did you just do? Do it again! Do it again!”

The Trickster complies sure this time that he’s hit the bundle of nerves.

“Faster!”

Loki’s hips are moving at a nice swift rhythm now. “I want to touch you,” he moans between Steve’s outbursts. “Please let me touch you.”

“Yes! God, yes!” The blond head is thrown back with the first tug on his cock. He finds himself pushing back, meeting each of the god’s thrusts to keep the pressure on that part that is sending shocks of pleasure through his body. “Stop!” he says suddenly.

The god stills, his breath heavy with need and want.

“Again,” Steve groans.

Loki thrusts in hard. “Please, my Darling. I’m almost there.”

“Again. As hard as you can.” His body shudders. He’s close, too. “Do it,” he breathes. “Fast. Hard. Make me come.”

The god starts out with a slow staccato rhythm. He quickly gets faster and faster until there is no pause between thrusts. He’s just hammering into the artist over and over again, feeling his body begin to tense with his coming release.

“Oh, God, Loki! Oh, Kitten!”

“Yes, Darling!” He’s trying to hold on. He wants so badly for Steve to come first, and he works his hand over the Captain’s cock, stroking in time to his rhythm.

Steve cries out his lover’s name, his body shuddering as streams of semen shoot onto the sheets.

Loki continues to thrust through the constriction he feels all along his cock. He’s so close to the edge. His head empties until it’s only filled with the sensation of Steve around him. And then his own body finds release, and he’s ejaculating with each thrust. “Ooh! Fuck, yes!”

They collapse onto their side, their bodies still connected.

“Holy moley,” Steve breathes. “Is that how it feels for you?”

“Every single time.” He kisses his lover’s shoulder as his hand wraps around the body before him. “I love you.”

“Love you back, Kitten.”

Loki begins to pull out.

“Wait. Not just yet.”

“So you didn’t want me inside you, and now you don’t want me to leave? Does this mean I get to do this more often?”

“Maybe.” Steve turns his head for a kiss.

“We need to clean up,” Loki whispers in his ear. “I’m not sleeping in sheets full of semen.”

The artist groans and says, “Fine.” But as soon as the god has left him, he grabs his lover and flips him. Steve is straddling Loki and looking down with triumph.

“My bum is in your come,” the Trickster states with a raised eyebrow.

Steve just smiles before attacking the long neck below him. He rubs his body against the god’s.

“Hungry for more?”

“I can never get enough of you.”

Loki smiles. “Then I propose a bath. Clean up first. Then bath…where I ride your cock until we both come again.”

That gets Steve moving, and soon they are both in the bath, bubbles all around them. Loki is sitting on the artist’s lap and squirming around. He can feel the blood flowing into the cock beneath him, hardening it, engorging it until it is ready to be inside him. But he continues to rub his ass against it. He can feel the artist’s hand on his cock now, teasing it back alive.

“Oh, so we’re playing it like that, are we?” And Loki begins to rub his back against Steve’s chest. He lifts his body up and lowers himself down on Steve’s cock.

“Well it worked,” the artist notes.

Loki begins to raise and lower himself on his lover’s cock. Steve’s mouth is on his neck, nipping and sucking at his pulse point. “Harder. Bite harder.”

The blond bites down on Loki’s shoulder, making the god move faster. The heat from the water and from their exertion is making their bodies slick. Steve’s hands fondle the god’s cock and testicles, rubbing them, pinching them. 

“Yes,” Loki breathes. He’s moving faster now. And soon he matches the speed of a horse at full gallop. Then he’s bouncing, feeling the cock’s pressure against his prostate, hearing the water lap quickly against the sides of the tub. He begins to moan uncontrollably. And then his body tenses against Steve’s, and he’s coming with a gasp and a moan. A moment later, he feels warmth shooting into his ass. Finally, he relaxes against Steve with a satisfied grin on his face.

“Mmm. I love bath time.”

Loki laughs. “If only you had been around when I was a child. I might have liked them much better.”

“Not sure your parents would have approved.”

“Not sure I would have cared, especially if you made me feel like this.”

xxx

Tony’s wrists are tied to the headboard, and Pepper is sitting on his face getting a mustache ride. She is facing his feet as she moves back and forth and clockwise so that he’s sucking and licking exactly where she wants him to.

He hopes she’s enjoying this. He hopes this is enough for her. He knows she’s doing this partly to help get his mind off of Bruce leaving. And it is helping. And at least he knows that unlike Loki he doesn’t _need_ to be tied up to get a hard on. Although apparently being tied up helps. Something else Loki was right about, the need to get out of one’s own head. And that’s when he realizes it isn’t working. He’s still in his head. Funny he never had this problem with Thor. He misses Thor.

He loves Pepper. Never let it be said that Tony doesn’t love Pepper. But his mind is wandering when he should be concentrating, and he knows Thor would never let him get away with that.

Pepper can feel a change in her lover’s concentration. She bends over and begins licking Tony’s cock. The vibrations of his resulting moan tickle her ears and her clit. A moan escapes her own lips. She keeps her mouth on him.

All thoughts of Bruce and Loki and Thor dissipate as jis cock gets the benefit of Pepper’s tongue. He works his own tongue against her sensitive flesh. Her movements change in response. Instead of long, languid shifts, she begins to undulate in quick, short waves.

Her moans take on a higher and higher pitch as she tries to work his cock with her mouth.

She comes first, sitting back up and grinding her labia against Tony’s lips and teeth. And as her body continues to convulse, she scoots lower down his body and takes his entire dick into her mouth and sucks hard.

Pepper’s mouth is the only thing in Tony’s mind now. He watches her ass as she works him. He wants so much to touch it, to slap it, but the cloth around his wrists are preventing that. It’s both frustrating and arousing.

And then she swirls her tongue over his tip as she fondles his testicles.

“Fuck yes! I’m coming! Last call before I shoot my load.”

She sits up and watches as a stream of semen makes a high arch before landing back on the bed. Another stream follows. Then another.

When he’s finally done, Pepper turns around to face him. She lies down and puts her head on his chest.

“Uh, are you going to untie me?”

“No.”

He gives her time to reconsider her answer. When she doesn’t move, he adds, “I can’t hold you like this.”

“I know. You can’t leave, either.”

“True. But I wasn’t planning on leaving.”

“No? Well, I think I like you tied up. So we’ll just leave you like that.”

“I think my circulation is being cut off. I’m serious. Please untie me.”

“Poor baby,” she says and does not move.

“You’re evil.”

Pepper smiles. “Payback ‘s a bitch.”

xxx

Steve wakes with a gasp, sitting upright trying to catch his breath.

“Bad dream?” a sleepy voice asks.

“Yeah.”

Loki gets up, his eyes barely open, and goes to the kitchen. He pulls the milk out of the refrigerator and the saucepan from the cabinet. Milk goes in the saucepan. Saucepan goes on the heat. He feels two strong arms wrap around his waist. “Do you wish to talk about it?”

The soldier searches his mind as he breathes in his Kitten’s scent. “I don’t remember what it was about.”

“Is that good?” He can feel the Captain shrug behind him. “Do you remember anything?”

“Cold. Darkness. Loneliness.”

“Well, now there is only darkness, and that can be quite soothing if you let it.”

Steve doesn’t answer. He just continues to hold Loki, keeping his lips against the god’s shoulder.

“I need to get you a cup.”

The artist lets go long enough for his love to open a cabinet and pull out his favorite Rosie the Riveter one. The milk gets poured into it, and it is handed to him as though it’s part of some ritual. Steve drinks it gratefully, slowly, relishing the taste and the warmth and comfort it brings. “Thank you, Kitten.”

“You’re welcome, Darling.”

“Do you dream?” he asks suddenly curious.

“Yes.”

“Nightmares?”

“Sometimes.” He tries to ignore the question in the blue eyes. Loki bites his lip not wanting to answer. “It varies. Sometimes it’s the abyss. Sometimes it’s being chased by a Frost Giant or Thanos or Odin. Sometimes…a lot of the times, it’s not being able to get to my children. Sometimes it’s about losing you.”

Steve pulls him into a kiss. “If you have one, how can I comfort you?”

“Just hold me, my Darling. Just be there. Love me. Accept me.”

“Always,” he smiles.

When he’s done, the cup goes into the sink, and they settle back into bed. Steve’s arms are around the god, and he quickly falls back to sleep, a smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh this chapter did not want to get written. But it is finally done. Whew.
> 
> Thank you to Mikkeniko (ff) who wanted some alone time between Thor and Loki. I love that these two are rediscovering their brotherly love.
> 
> We finally have a time frame for how long Loki’s mouth had been sewn shut thanks to skydancer2000 (ff) whose comments and questions finally made me lock down the time.
> 
> Thank you to Reader-anonymous-writer (ff) who noted that Stark’s insecurities had been glossed over and ignored before. This chapter tried to highlight some of those. Tony wasn’t happy about this. He would have preferred that I only write his comments and not his internal dialog. And he really hated that Loki saw through much of it.
> 
> For Lois Lane I stuck to the traditional image of her rather than the Man of Steel description. If you prefer the Amy Adams look, then please change it in your head accordingly.
> 
> During the last chapter, Smile-Evily (ff) really wanted Loki to give Steve a surprise rimming. So we got a wee taste of that here.
> 
> That’s it for now. Thank you all. You keep me going when I hit rough patches, and I greatly appreciate it. Until next time…


	71. To Judge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki, Steve, and Thor travel to Asgard for Hodur's confession.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Pairings:** Darcy  & Victor, Sif & Jane, Steve & Loki, Natasha & Clint (Explicit), Loki & Sigyn  
>  **Explicit Content:** Vaginal Sex, Oral Sex

Odin walks among the warriors practicing their skills. He does not like what he sees. There had always been some measure of misbehavior in the ranks. Asgardians do not make the most disciplined of warriors. But there was always respect among the men. It feels different now. The leaders are having a harder time getting the attention of those under them while the men talk or fight wildly.

“Enough!” Odin’s voice booms breaking up a fight between a dark-haired clean-shaven youth and a darker-haired bearded man. “What is the meaning of this?”

“This young pup insulted my wife,” the man says.

Odin turns to the young man.

“He was insultin’ my mother, sayin’ she laid with Dark Elves.”

“Where is your leader?”

“I am the leader, Sire,” a blond man, the son of one Odin’s councilors, says.

The King takes a breath. “Why did you not stop the fight?”

“I tried, Sire, but they do not listen to me.”

A voice in the crowd yells out, “We don’t listen to you, ‘cause you’re an ass!”

Odin’s eye looks over the men in the vicinity. He calls out, “And if we were in battle, would you listen to him then?”

There is mumbling and grumbling but no definite answer except for a lone ‘yes’ and a smattering of ‘no’s.

This is bad. This is very bad. They wouldn’t be able to drive back anyone in this condition. This must change before Thanos comes. The King turns back to the councilor’s son and asks how long the man has been a leader. He learns the warrior became a leader when Thor did. “And has my son Loki ever played any tricks on you?”

The blond scowls. “At least once or twice a year until his disappearance, Your Majesty.”

Odin turns to the bearded man who was in the fight. “And when did you first begin noticing the lack of discipline, the low morale?”

“Not sure, Your Majesty. But it was after the Bifrost Bridge was destroyed. That’s for sure.”

That cannot be a coincidence. The King turns back to the leader. “Earn back the respect of your men, or you will be the object of Loki’s tricks again. Do you understand?”

“Y-yes, Sire.”

Odin walks away and visits the next rabble of men. It is much the same there. And as he continues his inspection he wonders why no one had informed him of this sooner.

xxx

Sif wakes up in her hotel bed. She likes hotels. The sheets are clean. The beds are soft. They have things called televisions that show what is going on in the world.

Jane had offered to let her stay in the trailer when she first arrived, but it was so tiny. The warrior did not want to impose. Darcy told her about this place. It is where the girl’s lover is staying. They were in the next room actually, and the noise of their lovemaking was quite loud and prevented her from sleeping. What’s worse, it made her lonely.

The warrior had tried touching herself but found she would not become wet no matter how hard she rubbed. She blamed it on the name Bimsy. How could one possibly become aroused as that name was screamed? But she also knew that was not the entire reason. Eventually she stopped trying and fell into a fitful sleep. She is awake now, though, and she must get ready.

She takes a shower. She likes showers, too. They are very convenient when one wants to get clean quickly. Sif wonders what Thor thinks of them. She assumes he likes them given how much he likes standing in the rain. But considering that he is the God of Thunder, she supposes liking the rain is to be expected.

Sif has made plans to meet Jane at the scientist’s trailer. They are to go to breakfast and discuss how the warrior would like to spend her time here. It was a topic they discussed a bit at dinner the night before with Dr. Selvig. The older man is not expected to join them this morning. The warrior is unsure whether that is a good thing or not.

Jane is half dressed and brushing her teeth when Sif arrives. The sight of the Midgardian woman in a white bra and faded blue jeans makes the warrior feel suddenly self-conscious. She struggles to look everywhere except at the woman who seems completely at ease in her state of semi-dress.

A plain yellow t-shirt is slipped on over the bra. “Okay, I’m ready. Sorry about that.”

“It is no matter,” Sif replies, her eyes still unable to look at the petite woman.

Jane grabs the warrior’s arm and leads her to the diner.

They sit drinking coffee and eating pancakes and talking about New Mexico and spa treatments. When they are almost done, the scientist begins asking the Asgardian about the Bifrost Bridge. Sif is happy to help, especially since Stark was using Loki for the same purpose. The thought of those men trying to outdo Dr. Foster brings a fire into Sif’s eyes. “I will aid you however you need.”

“Great! Thanks,” Jane says with a toothy smile. “You know, I remember the day we met like it was yesterday.”

“Loki used the Destroyer and nearly leveled your town. I should hope you would remember.”

“More than that. I remember you. I remember thinking how beautiful you were and wondering how it was that Thor was more interested in me than in you.”

Sif looks at her nearly empty cup of coffee. “By that time, his interest in me had completely waned.”

“Yeah, well, I thought you were pretty incredible – all badass with your armor and your sword. I was really impressed,” she tells the warrior. “And you totally ran circles around your friends. Like I said – impressive.” Jane bites her lip and smiles.

The Asgardian smiles back shyly. “Whatever information I can provide about the Bifrost Bridge, I will happily give.”

“I wasn’t complimenting you to get you to help me. I really did think you were awesome.”

“Thank you,” she replies. “And I know. And I would help you even if you did not say such lovely things.”

“Thank you, Sif,” Jane says as she gently puts her hand over the warrior’s. “I can’t tell you how happy that makes me.”

Sif averts her eyes as she feels a blush coming on. This is ridiculous. She is a grown woman and a warrior. She should not be acting this way. She wills herself to look into the soft brown eyes of the scientist. But when she does, her breath catches and her eyes grow large. She gulps down the butterflies that have suddenly begun to flutter in her chest. “You are most welcome.”

And as she recalls the image of the Midgardian wearing only a white bra and trousers, Sif feels a slight wetness between her legs.

xxx

Frigga stares at her son who sits in one of Asgard’s dank cells. She knows he must have heard her approach. His lack of sight made his hearing excellent, and it is impossible to walk quietly on the stone floor.

He looks much the same as he did before the incident. His dark hair has grown longer. It is the same color as Loki’s and hangs straight and limp to below his shoulders. She will need to have it cut before he is presented to Asgard. It will not do for him to look so ragged. His beard is full and long though not nearly as long as Volstagg’s. It should be trimmed. His eyes are a milky blue, evidence of his blindness. He wears black leather with yellow trim at the seams and at the bottom of the sleeves. His coat has gold metal fastenings that run from his left shoulder to the center of his belly.

The Queen knows Hodur’s sense of smell is also excellent, and she wonders if he can smell the perfumes her maids put into her morning bath.

It is so much easier to think of these things (whether he can sense her presence, how he has changed, what needs to be changed before the confession) than to think of what he did to his brother.

She wants to speak, to ask why, but she thinks he would only lie. Still, she can no longer bare the silence.

“Hello, Hodur.”

“Hello, Mother,” he replies without any sign of surprise.

“Did the Warriors Three tell you why they were bringing you home?”

Hodur stretches his neck. “They said the truth about Baldur had been discovered. They called me traitor and murderer. I can only imagine that Loki is spreading his lies again. Though why they choose to believe him now…I can only imagine Thor is behind it.”

“Stop it,” she says quietly, his words feeling like flaming arrows to her heart. “Stop blaming Loki for your actions.”

His head shifts slightly. “So you believe him now, too? You know what a liar he is.”

“Not about this!” Frigga takes a shaky breath to calm herself down. “Loki never lied about this.”

“So sure are we?”

“Yes.” Her voice is hollow with regret. “I discovered a new spell, Hodur…a spell that prevents most from lying.”

“And you think it worked on Loki?” he laughs.

“No. But it made it very difficult for him to lie.”

“Oh, please. Loki is more comfortable lying than telling the truth.”

“Which made him the perfect person to blame for Baldur’s death. And I fell for it. I chose to believe you over him. But now I know he was telling the truth. I know his only guilt was in trying to help you.” She can feel the tears beginning to come. “He always felt a kinship to you. Did you know that? He would crawl into my lap and marvel at how Baldur and Thor were blond and sunny and so easily loved by all and how you and he were dark and quiet and often preferred to be alone. He would tell me how grateful he was that he had Thor and you had Baldur and that they had the two of you.

“I would call the four of you my two coins, and it became our secret code. He would ask me about my coins, and I would tell him they were shiny and beautiful. He would ask, ‘Both sides?’ And I would assure him that yes all four sides were beautiful and equally loved. And he would tell me that I was smarter than most, because I knew that we needed the dark to appreciate the light, the rain to appreciate the sun.”

Hodur’s laugh is gone. His smile has turned into a grimace. “Good ol’ Silvertongue. Always weaving his words to get his way.”

“Don’t you dare mock him!” Her hands are tight fists at her sides, and her body shakes in her fury. “His mind may be complicated. He may have been able to lie under my spell. But you? You are simple. Your mind will bow to my will, and you will have no choice but to tell everyone what you did to your brother.”

Frigga’s voice is like a knife to his soul. For the first time since the day he was taken from Asgard, he is frightened. “You wouldn’t.”

“I would without any hesitation.”

Hodur rises and stumbles to the iron bars. He grasps them like a lifeline. “I am your son. Would you really choose that Jotun over me?”

“That Jotun is my son. And I see now that he is more my son than you ever were.”

His hand reaches out through the bars. “Please, Mother. You don’t mean that surely.”

Frigga walks up, tall and regal in her grief and rage. She touches his hand and reaches into his mind. She was right. His mind is simple, and it takes her very little time to work her spell.

“Do you love me, Hodur?”

“Yes,” he replies. “Sometimes.”

“Do you love Loki?”

“No.”

“Did you kill Baldur?”

“Yes.”

“And did Loki trick you into killing him?”

“No. I tricked him,” he says with a smile that makes his mother’s stomach turn.

“Why, Hodur? Why did you kill Baldur?”

“Because I could. Because everyone loved him. Because no one loved me. Because you were so concerned about his bad dream that you made every single thing in Asgard promise not to hurt him…almost. But when I had a bad dream all you did was pat my head and send me back to bed.”

“His dream was different. It was a premonition.”

“How did you know mine weren’t?”

She tries to explain, tries to tell him how there is residual energy that remains that one can feel and taste. But the more she explains the more she realizes he does not want to listen. He does not care. “Did you ever love Baldur?”

“I did.”

“And yet you killed him.”

Hodur smiles. “Yes. I did.”

Frigga never thought she could hate one of her children. She was wrong.

xxx

Thor, Loki, and Captain Rogers arrive back on Asgard to find Heimdall, Odin, and Frigga waiting for them. The Asgardians wear the clothes of their people, leather and metal and cloth. The Captain wears his military dress uniform with the medals. (The Trickster’s breath escaped him when he first saw his Darling in that suit, and he kissed the man with a ferocity and passion that made them late meeting the God of Thunder.)

The Queen immediately hugs and kisses Thor on the cheek. Then she turns to Loki. “I would very much like to hug my son.”

There is something different in her eyes. They are soft and apologetic and rimmed red with tears and pain. Loki steps forward and opens his arms. She hugs him tightly, burying her face in his shoulder. He holds her just as forcefully the way he did as a child after being scolded by Odin.

Frigga finally lets go and places a hand gently on his cheek. “At least I still have one coin left, one beautiful, brilliant coin.” She reaches out to Thor who takes her hand and nods.

“Do you mean that?” the God of Mischief asks sincerely.

She kisses his cheek. “With all my heart, Mørk.” She looks at the Midgardian who accompanies them. “I thank you for coming, Captain Rogers. And I thank you for being there for my sons.”

Steve nods. He isn’t sure if he should say anything, so he remains quiet.

The King clears his throat. “Yes. I wish to apologize to you, Captain. I do not expect you to understand or to forgive me for bringing you here against your will. I am sorry, but I felt it had to be done.”

The Captain’s face hardens. He nods once. “I accept your apology.”

“I thank you. We should go,” the King says. “Everything is ready. The people await.”

Thor embraces Heimdall before they go to the horses and carriage.

Frigga turns to the Midgardian. “Captain, perhaps you would be so kind as to ride in the carriage with me? Loki can join us as well if he likes.”

The Trickster isn’t paying attention. He has seen the eight-legged horse that waits for Odin, and he is walking quietly towards it. Steve follows.

“Sleipnir? Do you remember me?”

The grey horse nuzzles his father.

“He’s beautiful,” Steve says as he runs a hand over the top of the snout.

“Sleipnir, I’d like to introduce you to someone very important to me. This is Captain Steve Rogers. He’s a good man. Steve, this is Sleipnir my first-born.”

The large horse bobs his head up and down as he makes a happy snorting noise.

“It’s nice to meet you, too, Sleipnir. Your father is very proud of you, and I know he loves you very much.”

The grey snout pushes its way between the two men, happily burying his nose in the caresses and scents and warmth they bring.

Odin comes up beside them. His voice is soft, hushed. “Forgive me for breaking up this family reunion, but we really should be going.”

Loki kisses Sleipnir’s snout, whispers, “I love you,” and goes with Steve to the carriage.

The artist sits across from his lover, who sits next to the Queen. His foot deliberately rests against the black boot offering what little comfort he can through the slight pressure. “He really is beautiful.”

“Thank you.” The Trickster smiles. “I think he liked you.”

“I’m sure he did,” Frigga replies with a smile of her own.

xxx

Clint and Natasha are having sushi for lunch. Sitting side by side at the counter, they eat quietly as they often do. Tasha is one of those people that Clint is comfortable being silent with, but he can tell something is bothering her. Part of him doesn’t want to ask. He knows it probably has something to do with her favorite couple, and he really doesn’t want to have to listen to her talk about them.

He swears to himself he’s not going to ask. Then he starts to feel guilty about it. What if it has nothing to do with Cap and his boy toy?

“Hey, you okay?”

She takes a drink of her ice tea. “Fine.”

“Don’t lie to me, Tasha. We’ve been through too much together for you to lie to me.”

“You don’t want to know.”

“I do. What is it? Are you pregnant or something?” He knows that will cause a reaction. They had a scare once before. To this day he isn’t sure if she was just late or had it taken care of. He tends not to think about it.

Her eyes flash with anger though her voice remains calm. “No, idiot. I’m not. I’m worried about Steve and Loki.”

Hazel eyes roll. “I knew it.”

“Then why’d you ask?”

“I was hoping I was wrong.”

“Sorry to disappoint you,” she says before using her chopsticks to get the piece of raw salmon into her mouth.

Well now he really does feel like an idiot. “I’m sure they’re fine. Thor, too,” he adds to remind her that the God of Thunder, their fellow Avenger, is also there. “Why do you care so much anyway?”

She takes a drink. “Steve is my friend. I’m worried about ‘im.”

“I’m your friend. Do you worry about me?”

“That’s different.”

“Why?” he asks. He can feel himself getting angry, and he isn’t sure why. It’s like she’d rather be with them now than him. 

“This is Steve’s first major relationship. And he’s having to deal with some heavy shit. Norse gods aren’t exactly known for being nice.”

“Maybe he should ‘ve thought of that before sleeping with the enemy.” The words come out harsher than he intends. “Sorry,” he mutters. “I just wish we could have a conversation that didn’t come back to them.”

He’s right. She knows he’s right, and she kind of hates him for it. “Okay. Are you going to see that Jessica girl again?”

“No. She dumped me, remember?”

“Oh, right. Sorry. I can’t keep up.”

“Why do you think I’ve been hangin’ around you lately?”

Natasha shrugs. “Didn’t really think about it.”

Clint checks his watch. “You know, we’ve got some time. We could go to your place…”

She looks at him with a blank stare and blinks.

“Oh, come on. It’ll get your mind off Steve.”

“I thought you didn’t want to talk about him.”

“I don’t. I don’t want to talk at all.” The corner of his lip curls up as he gets an idea. “I bet if Steve and Loki were here, they’d totally get in a quick fuck before going back into the office.”

Tasha rolls her eyes and eats the last of her nigiri-sushi.

“You’re right. Loki probably wouldn’t want to, but Steve would order it, drag him into a bathroom…or make him go to the roof.”

She stares at him out of the corner of her green eyes.

He’s got her attention now. “And of course it isn’t like Loki can just say no. Nope. Steve would drag him onto that roof and force his pants down and fuck him like there’s no tomorrow.”

“It isn’t going to work.”

He smiles confidently. He leans in to whisper in her ear, his hand sliding up her thigh. “I bet Cap would spank ‘im first, spank ‘im and then fuck ‘im from behind.”

She raises her hand to catch the waitress’ attention. “Check please. As soon as you can.”

Clint pays cash.

They get a cab to her apartment and rush upstairs. They undress as they walk from the front door to the couch. He pulls the condom out of his wallet then lets the leather drop to the floor. He puts it on as Tasha runs her fingernails over his chest.

“Got it.”

“Good.” She pushes him onto the couch and removes her panties. She immediately straddles him, pressing her mouth against his.

Clint’s arms wrap around her and unclasp her bra. He wants her naked. He wants her naked and on top of him.

As soon as the bra is off, Tasha lifts her ass before lowering herself onto his cock. She’s been wet since he mentioned spanking. She thrusts slowly, watching his face as she moves over him.

His mouth is open, breathing heavily. “Widow,” he breathes.

“Hawkeye,” she moans lifting her head. She feels his mouth on her left breast trying so hard to lap at her nipple. She puffs out her chest to help him and is rewarded with hardening flesh that sends tingles down her spine.

His lips move back to hers, and he explores her mouth with his tongue. She feels so hot and slick around him, and Clint wonders if he needs to start thanking Steve and Loki for getting her so aroused so quickly. Nope. He decides he doesn’t want to give them the satisfaction. Although it might be worth it to see the blush on the Captain’s face. He shakes his head slightly, because why the hell is the thinking about Loki and Cap right now?

But that is exactly who Tasha is thinking about. She is again running the image of them fucking that night on Tony’s roof through her mind, how completely in control Steve was. It reminds her of the man she loved so long ago. That arouses her even more, and she begins to move faster. It isn’t like they have a lot of time anyway.

She runs her fingers through Clint’s hair causing it to spike up in odd places. It makes her laugh.

“Fuck,” he moans when he feels the vibrations of her laughter in his cock. “Laugh all ya want. Just don’t stop.”

“Don’t worry, Hawk. I’m not done with you yet.” She continues to move her hips up and back, sliding herself along his cock.

He kisses up her neck, nibbles at her ear, breathes in the scent of her shampoo and conditioner. He begins to thrust up to meet her, pulling her body against his. Grunting with effort, Clint puts his hand on the back of the couch and uses it to help him get up. He walks her to the nearest wall as she continues to undulate against him.

Tasha’s back hits the wall, and then Clint is thrusting hard into her. Her legs are wrapped around his waist, and she smiles knowing this is his favorite position with her. She can feel his muscles begin to tense as he moves more quickly in and out of her. “Harder,” she orders breathlessly.

He complies without thought. His body has completely taken over. “You almost there?”

“Not sure. Just keep going.”

“Fuck,” he mutters and continues to thrust. He’s trying to hold back, to keep going until she’s satisfied. But it feels too good. “I can’t. I can’t.” And then he’s coming, his thrusts hard as he ejaculates into the condom. “Sorry,” he breathes. Clint pulls his head back. “Fingers or tongue?”

“Tongue,” she says.

He carries her back to the couch, his cock still insider her. He puts her down in a sitting position and gets on his knees before burying his face between her legs. His tongue probes her wetness.

Tasha gasps, a small wave of pleasure making her toes point. “There. Right there.” It amazes her every time how well Clint knows her body, knows just how to touch her and taste her to get her to orgasm. It’s one of the reasons they work so well.

His fingers rub her labia as he continues to use his tongue to stimulate her. Clint hears soft moans beginning to escape her lips. And then he feels her hand in his hair again. She grabs a fistful and tugs up making him wince.

“Hawk,” she breathes as her body begins to tremble. Her toes curl, and her back arches.

Clint feels her spasm around his tongue, but he continues to work her.

Tasha puts her feet on his shoulders and kicks him gently away. She allows herself to enjoy her orgasm for a moment before checking the time. “We’re going to be late.”

“So?”

“So I care about my job, Clint.” She gets up, grabs her clothes, and wobbily goes to the bathroom.

Clint stays in the living room and puts his clothes back on after throwing away the condom. “You’re welcome,” he calls to her.

In the bathroom, Natasha rolls her eyes and shakes her head. “Idiot,” she breathes. She looks in the mirror. “Idiot.”

xxx

The route to the palace is flanked by lots and lots of people. As soon as it was known the King and Queen were headed to the Bifrost Bridge they had begun to gather. There were rumors that Loki and Thor were returning. There were more outlandish rumors that Hodur was alive and already here. Many lined the streets to see if any of it were true.

More people are gathered outside the palace near where the confession is to take place. They were told that a very important announcement is to be given. Those who had been in the palace when the brothers were last there believe the King will be talking about the threat of Thanos.

The royal family is waiting inside until Hodur is brought out. Thor has been whisked off by the Warriors Three who are telling him stories to raise his spirits. Every so often his blue eyes look around the room to find his brother. Loki and Steve are standing a little apart from everyone else. Thor sees Kelda offering them drinks and smiles before his attention is brought back to his friends.

Frigga’s eyes continue to dart to her sons as the upper class women pepper her with questions. She does her best to remain stoic, but as time passes she can feel her mask beginning to crack. It is at that point that she feels Loki at her side.

“Pardon me, ladies. May I borrow my Mother for a moment?”

They look at him nervously in their pretty flowing gowns. A few give him tiny nods. His hand finds Frigga’s elbow, and he guides her to where Steve waits.

“Thank you.”

Green eyes look back at the ladies who stare back. He gives them a smile and winks. “Vultures,” he breathes. He returns his attention to his mother. “Are you all right?”

Frigga nods.

“Loki,” says a female voice behind him.

He tenses against the waves of emotion that word brings. His eyes lock on to Steve’s. “Sigyn,” he hisses through gritted teeth just before he feels her hand on his arm.

At the name, Steve studies her more closely. She was beautiful once, still is extremely lovely with reddish blond hair done up in a complicated braid and light blue eyes. She is dressed in green with yellow and gold trim. The gown dips low revealing a large amount of cleavage from her ample breasts. Steve feels a pang of jealousy.

Loki refuses to look at her. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to support my husband.”

“Oh? Did you remarry?” he asks as he finally turns towards her. The sight of her brings back a flood of memories that threaten to overtake him. The last of those is of her standing over their child with a knife in her hand. He swallows down the bile in his throat.

“You were always a jokester. I mean you, Loony.” Her smile is sweet, hopeful.

He looks at her coldly. “I neither need nor want your support.”

She frowns slightly, bringing a pout to her lips that no doubt used to work on the god. Her eyes alight on the Queen, and she curtsies ever so slightly. “Queen Frigga.”

“Sigyn. I do not recall requesting your presence.”

The woman ignores the remark, instead turning dramatically to the other man. Her eyes slowly take him in from head to toe and back again. “This must be the Midgardian whose presence has Asgard all aflutter.”

Loki takes a breath. “This is Captain Steve Rogers.”

“Hello. I am Loki’s wife Sigyn,” she says offering her hand to be kissed.

“Ex-wife,” Loki corrects as Steve tentatively takes her fingers and shakes them lightly.

“Is it true you’re lovers?” she asks, though it is difficult to tell exactly to whom the question is directed.

“It is,” the dark-haired god replies.

Sigyn turns to Loki and runs her fingers down his chest. “I’m sure he’s lots of fun, but it’s time you came home.”

He grabs her wrist and forces it away. “He is my home.”

“Ma’am,” Steve interrupts quietly. His voice is soft but has the Captain’s edge to it. “I’m sure you still care for him, and he probably still cares a little for you, too. But you’re not together anymore. He doesn’t need this today, and I suggest you back off.”

This surprises Sigyn. She looks at him more critically. “Is that what you suggest.”

“Yes.”

She laughs. “You poor Midgardian. Do you really think you can keep his interest?”

Loki moves to Steve’s side and takes his hand. “Whatever reason you had for coming here, you should go,” he tells her.

“I came to hear the news. I came to hear who is responsible for Narfi’s death.”

“You decided long ago that it was Vali and me.”

She does not respond to that, instead saying, “I love you, Loki. I always have. I want you back.”

“No, you don’t. We are neither of us the people we were when we married. I no longer love you. How could I after what you tried to do? No, Sigyn, we are done.”

“Sigyn,” the Queen says softly. “Bragi was enquiring after you earlier. You should find him…before you do something you regret.”

“No,” calls a husky woman’s voice. “Let her stay until my father grows tired. I wish to see him rip into her.”

“Hel. This is quite the surprise,” Loki says. He had not expected to see her, either. And he is beginning to feel overwhelmed by the sheer number of reunions.

“How could I resist?” The tall teenager with dark purple hair and violet eyes smiles. Her teeth look perfect against her deep plum lips. She wears a black and red gown that flows as she walks. She kisses her father’s cheek before turning to the woman with the intricate braid. “Sigyn,” she grins in a way that reminds Steve of a naughty Loki.

“Hel,” Sigyn frowns. It is bad enough that she must see her Trickster with his new lover, but now she must also see evidence of his long-term dalliance with that giantess.

“Queen Frigga.” Hel’s smile is only slightly less sinister.

“Hel. How are things in Helheim?”

“Well. Baldur says hello,” she taunts.

“Daughter, I’d like you to meet Captain Steve Rogers. Steve, this is my youngest Hel.”

“Nice to meet you.”

She looks at him, a finger in her mouth as she takes him in. “Cute, but not what I expected. Seems awfully boring.”

“I assure you, he is anything but boring,” Loki replies. “How is your mother?”

She shrugs. “Fine. She’s recently taken up with someone on Alfheim.” Hel continues to study Steve as Thor walks up. “Are you sure he isn’t boring?”

“He has an imagination that is…inspired.”

Sigyn scowls as Steve blushes slightly.

Hel turns her head to look at her father with a raised eyebrow. “Really,” she says with interest in her voice. “Do tell.” Her eyes go back to the Midgardian and studies him with greater interest.

“No,” her father replies.

Thor taps Hel on the shoulder and bows very slightly to her once he has her attention.

“Nice look, God of Thunder,” she says.

“Hel,” Loki admonishes, “do try to show a little respect.”

“Okay, but only if you kiss your lover.”

Frigga closes her eyes against the rudeness. Sigyn huffs and shakes her head at the impertinence. Thor snickers. Hel reminds him so much of her father at that age. Steve gulps and turns his eyes to Loki.

The Trickster scowls. “Now is not the time.”

“Oh, come on, Da. I heard the last time you two were here you gave him an epic snog.”

“Extenuating circumstances. We hadn’t seen each other in over a week, and I thought I was saying good-bye. We will not be giving you a demonstration.”

She pouts. “You’re no fun.” Hel smiles at Steve. “I bet you’d love to give me a demonstration, wouldn’t you.”

He can feel his blush threatening to deepen but hardens his resolve. “Your father said no.”

“And you?”

“I say no, too. But I would like to get to know you better,” he adds as an offer of friendship.

“I bet you would,” she smirks.

“Enough,” Loki says sternly.

A loud banging is heard. Two of the guards are pounding the ends of the spears onto the stone floor. It is time.

Steve gives Loki an encouraging look and a smile. “Stay with me.” Loki states rather than asks.

“I’ll be right behind you the whole time.”

Hel smiles. Perhaps this Midgardian is good for her father. And when she sees the scowl on Sigyn’s face, she smiles even more.

xxx

Phil Coulson and John Storm look up when Clint and Natasha return from lunch. “A little late,” the Agent notes.

“Sorry, Phil. We got caught in traffic,” Clint explains.

“Yeah, sure.” He doesn’t believe the archer. Neither does John.

Agent Romanoff sits and pulls a file from the pile. “We should get started.”

“Hey, uh, Natasha?” John asks to get her attention. “You missed a button.” He points just above his belly.

She looks down. Sure enough, one of her buttons is unfastened. “Thanks,” she mutters as she puts it through the hole.

“Hey, Clint,” Coulson says. “I saw Annabelle from accounting in the cafeteria. She said she’s looking forward to your date on Friday?”

Tasha’s jaw tenses slightly, but otherwise she does not react. That’s good since all three men immediately look at her, some more subtly than others.

“Oh, shit. I almost forgot about that.”

“Well she didn’t. She’s a nice girl. Try not to break her heart,” Coulson orders.

“We should get to work,” Black Widow tells them.

They eventually get back into a groove, exchanging information they find, talking through strategies. It feels a bit adrift without the Captain there to guide them along, though. And Tasha feels even more like an idiot. And she suddenly wonders if their arrangement is no longer working. That lasts for 15 seconds. Then she curses Steve, pushes it out of her head, and gets back to work.

xxx

Hodur, beard trimmed and hair braided down the back, stands in front of a multitude of Asgardians and confesses that he was behind Baldur’s death. He hears the crowd gasp every so often. And though he is still under Frigga’s spell, after the initial fear of telling the truth he discovers he loves their reaction upon learning it was all him.

“That’s right. I outwitted the Trickster.”

Steve leans in and whispers in Loki’s ear. “I really want to punch him right now.”

It makes the God of Mischief smile. “Thank you, Darling.”

Hel, who is standing next to Captain Rogers, hears the exchange. She is liking the Captain more and more.

When Hodur is done, Odin steps forward, hands raised to hush the crowd. “A great injustice was done to Loki. And though nothing could ever make up for what was taken from him, as a small consolation Loki will be the one to determine Hodur’s punishment.”

Odin steps aside as Loki takes center stage. He looks first at Thor then at Steve before turning back to the crowd.

“Asgard! You already know how my children paid for Hodur’s treachery. As punishment, Hodur is to travel to every tavern in the kingdom and confess his guilt to everyone inside. In this way he will begin to clear my name. Once that is done, he will be taken to the field where Balder died. Rotten fruit will be provided to any and all who wish to throw it at him.” He enjoys the murmur that rumbles through the crowd. He lets it die down a bit before continuing. “Once we have all had our fun, Hodur will be put into a pen with a hungry wolf who will rip him to shreds.”

Steve tries to hide his disappointment. He had hoped Thor might talk some sense into Loki. He had obviously been mistaken.

“And once Hodur is a breath away from death, he will be removed and healed.”

A murmur of surprise is heard from the crowd. Frigga braces herself for what is to come, tries to convince herself it is for the best.

“He will be healed,” Loki repeats in a louder voice. “And then he will be set free.” 

The crowd reacts much as Frigga and Steve do, with amazement wondering if they’ve heard correctly. Sigyn, who stands with the other families of high birth, feels betrayed. Thor is pleased, more than pleased that his brother chose to take his advice. Hel and the King are intrigued and wonder what the Trickster’s end game is.

Once the reaction has died a bit, Loki turns to his father. “King Odin, it is of course up to you whether Hodur is allowed to remain on Asgard, but I hope you will at least consider letting him stay. What better punishment than for everyone to know exactly what he has done and to treat him as they see fit.”

Steve’s heart swells with love and hope. He is so proud of Loki, knows how difficult it must have been to say those words.

Odin walks to his youngest son and slowly gets down on his knee. He speaks loud enough so that the crowd will hear him. “Loki Odinson, God of Mischief, I was a fool to believe Hodur, and I am sorry. I do not expect you to forgive me. But for the good of Asgard, I hope you will be able to put my actions aside and take your place as Trickster once more. I did not understand how important you were, how integral you are to the lives of our people. I beg of you, for their sakes, return to my side. Be our Trickster. Remind those of us with too much pride that we are only men after all.”

This takes Loki aback. He is trying to understand all that is happening, but it is too foreign. He looks to Steve who gives him an encouraging smile. Turning back to Odin, he bends down, holding out his arms while saying, “Rise, Father. I will do my best to forgive.”

“And will you help Asgard?” he asks as he is helped up by Loki and Thor.

“I will.”

Odin sighs with relief. “Then let all that you have said be done. Guards! Take Hodur to each and every tavern in Asgard and ensure that he tells his tale. The rest of the punishment will be carried out tomorrow.” Quietly in Loki’s ear he adds, “The warriors need you. Please knock some sense into their leaders whenever you have the chance.”

Loki gives an amused smile and nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned to write more, but this feels like a good stopping point. So we will leave it with Loki smiling as Steve looks at him with pride and love.
> 
> The first scene with Odin and the warriors is thanks to Twisted67 (ao3) who thought Odin needed to realize just how weakened the soldiers had become without Loki’s influence. (What would I do without you guiding me through Asgard?)
> 
> The moment between Sleipnir, Loki, and Steve was prompted by Stefan’s Girl (ff) who wanted Steve to meet some of Loki's kids and tell them that their dad loves them. So sweet!
> 
> The appearance of Sigyn is due to a suggestion made some time ago by WaterOracle (ao3) who noted, quite correctly, that Loki’s ex could cause some major tension. We’ll see more of that in the next chapter.
> 
> An enormous thank you to FireChildSlytherin5 (ff), whose question about whether we’d see any of Loki’s children got my brain flowing. Hel’s appearance is a direct result of that.
> 
> Thank you to skydancer2000 (ff) who suggested that Loki take the higher road. You, my dear, have been the voice of Thor these past couple of chapters.
> 
> Odin’s apology is courtesy of  Stefan’s Girl (ff) and of Sancta (ff) who specifically requested to see Odin on his knees while doing it. It wasn’t exactly as requested, but I hope it satisfied.
> 
> Whew! So much help with this chapter. Thank you all! And thank you, dearest reader, for being on this journey with me. Until next time…


	72. To Bleed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn is not happy with Loki's decision. Loki wants to put all of this behind him and move on. Clint and Natasha have a talk. Victor and Sif have a pissing match.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Loki & Sigyn, Clint & Natasha, Sif & Jane, Victor & Darcy   
> **Explicit Content:** Cutting, Role Play, Biting, Anal Sex

Volstagg is helping himself to the buffet, creating a small mountain of food on his plate. Fandral and Hogun just stare. “What? Family drama makes me hungry.”

“Everything makes you hungry,” Fandral notes as he looks across the room to Thor.

The God of Thunder is standing with his parents, his brother, the Midgardian, and Hel. Only Hel is eating.

Sigyn marches up, anger on her face. “How could you?” she asks Loki. “He killed our child, and you show him pity?”

Steve automatically goes into protection mode stepping between her and Loki, but the god’s gentle hand guides him aside. “I did what I thought was best.”

“He killed our child!”

Heads turn to look at them.

“No,” Loki corrects, anger beginning to rise. “He did not.”

King Odin speaks. “Sigyn, I understand your frustration. But the decision was Loki’s. It is not for us to question it. We must accept it and move on.”

“Accept it!? Move on!? Easy for you to say. You did not lose a child.”

“Yes, they did,” Loki points out. “They lost Baldur.”

“Well we lost Narfi _and_ Vali.”

It is taking all of Loki’s will not to slap her and remind her that she tried to kill one of them herself. There is neither kindness nor concern in his eyes as he says, “Come, let us talk elsewhere away from curious ears.” He starts to walk away with Sigyn, Steve, and Hel following, the last giving her plate to a servant as she goes. The Trickster stops at the exit and notices his entourage. “Hel, Steve is an artist. Perhaps you could show him some of the paintings in the palace.”

“I’d rather go with you,” Hel replies. “I’m quite sure your lover does, too.”

Green eyes turn to his Darling. They hold a silent request. Steve nods with a huff-like sigh and asks Hel to show him the paintings in a sullen voice.

“You really are no fun,” she says. “Fine. Follow me.” They walk off down the hallway and stop almost immediately to look at a painting depicting Odin as his ravens Hugin and Munin fly back to him after what appears to be a hard-won battle.

Loki takes his ex-wife down the hall’s other direction and into a smaller room. “Why are you here, Sigyn? What could you possibly want?”

“I want justice!”

“There is no justice! Not for what he did. Not for what was taken from us.”

“You could at least have had him killed.”

“And what would that have accomplished? It would not bring our boys back. Besides, death is too good for him.”

The words are like cold water. Her eyes drop, and her voice softens. “You are correct of course. I had forgotten how wise you are.” Her ice blue eyes look up to meet his green ones. “I had forgotten how handsome you are even in your anger.” She takes a tentative step closer. “I love you, Loki. I always have. We belong together you and I. We were always happiest together.”

“That was a long time ago. Things have changed.”

“They don’t have to. We can go back there. I can be your doting wife again. I can give you more children. We can be the family we were meant to be.”

It is an old wish that still tempts especially with her standing there still looking lovely and sweet, and it softens his anger. But he knows it is impossible. “No, Sigyn. Too much has changed. I do not love you as I once did.”

Tears form in her light blue eyes so full of grief and regret. “Did you ever love me?”

Loki cannot believe she would ask that. “You know I did. I loved you with everything I had. And when I did not think I could love you more you had my children, and I knew I was wrong. Our life together was sacred to me. But when I saw you with that knife in your hand standing over our boy, my love for you died. And I knew it would never come back.”

“It could though,” she says desperately. “It could come back if you gave us a chance.”

“No, Sigyn. It will never come back.”

“Why?! Because of that Midgardian?! What could he possibly give you that I can’t?!”

Loki drops into the leather chair next to the window. “Even if I could explain it, you wouldn’t understand. He is light and hope and acceptance. He is love and peace and anger. He is pain and pleasure wrapped in a glorious package.”

“He is a thief.”

“He did not steal me, Sigyn. I went to him freely, more free than…It doesn’t matter,” he realizes.

She drops down on her knees next to him and clasps his hand in hers. Looking up at him with tears running down her cheeks, she declares, “I love you, Loki. Surely that means something.”

He wipes away her tears then runs his hand over the intricate braid of her strawberry blond hair. “It would if I were still that person, but I’m not. I’ve changed, Sigyn. I have not been the Loki you loved since Narfi’s death. Angrboda saw the difference, and she helped me get through that difficult time.”

Sigyn spits at the name. “That creature…But I will forgive you even her if you will say that you love me.”

“If I said it, it would be a lie. My heart belongs to Captain Rogers now. But even if it did not, it would never again belong to you.”

“You are crueler than I remember.”

“Yes, I am. One of the many changes in me since our divorce.”

“Why could you not show Hodur that same cruelty?”

He chuckles thinking about how his judgment must appear quite cruel to Steve. It makes him love Steve more knowing the Midgardian has such a heart. He does not attempt to explain this to his ex-wife. “It is cruel enough,” he says instead. “And it will be done regardless of what you think of it. And tomorrow, it will finally be over.”

“It will never be over.”

“It will be over for me. I have a new life now, Sigyn. I suggest you find one, too.”

“My children were my life. You were my life.”

“I am sorry, Sij. That life is over. It has been for a very long time.”

xxx

Steve keeps looking back in the direction they came from.

“It was your idea to obey him,” Hel reminds the Midgardian, hand on her hip, bright lemony green nails in full view.

“I know.” He looks at the painting they are now standing in front of. It is of Laufey surrendering to Odin at the end of the war. Laufey and the other Frost Giants look dejected, completely beaten. The Asgardian stands tall and proud. Steve studies the blue creatures on the canvas hoping for some guidance. “This is a different artist.”

“How do you know?”

“The brushstrokes are heavier and at a different angle. The paint is thicker. Also, the lines are crisper. See here?” He points at one of the Frost Giants. “The artist applied the paint with a hard-edged tool. Even the highlights are done that way. Gives it a very angular shape.”

Hel looks more closely. The lines are very straight.

“Odin’s lines are softer though still more harsh than in the other paintings. But you can see the contrast between him and Laufey. Odin is lit from the bottom, giving him a position of power. He’s also taller than anyone else in the painting. By comparison, Laufey and the other Frost Giants are lit from either in front or above, and the light is coming from Odin’s weapon. Makes them seem weaker.”

The girl with the purple hair studies the blond. “You really are an artist. And I thought Da was just trying to get rid of us.”

“He was. He just used something he knew I’d be interested in. Your father is very sneaky that way.”

Hel puts her hands on her hips. “Do you really care for him?”

Steve turns to face her. “I really do.”

She thinks about his answer for a moment as she stares at him with her violet eyes. “Good.”

The artist turns back to the painting and studies the blue bodies more closely. “Is that how most Frost Giants look?”

Hel shrugs. “Close enough. Why?”

He furrows his brow. “Loki’s body is different. He has the protrusions on his shoulders and hips, but his face isn’t as harsh. And he kept his hair.”

“You’ve seen him as a Frost Giant?”

“It took a bit of convincing but yes.”

“Bloody Helheim. None of us even knew he was Frost Giant until recently. Was he scary? Did he look like them?” she asks gesturing to the painting.

“No. A little. He was beautiful, noble. He looked like Loki just…a little different. Not scary, though. Just different. Do you get to see him often?”

“Not really. ‘Boda wouldn’t let me visit him when he was being held for invading your world.”

“Boda?”

“My mother Angrboda. Before that, it was mostly birthdays and sometimes a surprise visit here or there.” The corners of her plum lips rise with a memory. “He used to send me letters telling me about some of the pranks he pulled. And he’d tell me about Thor and palace life.”

“Did you write him back?”

“Yeah. More when I was younger.”

Steve nods and looks back at the painting.

“Do you ever draw him…my Da?”

“He’s my favorite subject.”

“Do you think maybe you could, I don’t know, trade me for one of your drawings of him?”

“I’ll do better than that. I’ll give it to you, but only if you let me draw you, too. Maybe one of the two of you together.”

Her mouth moves to the side as she considers it. “Yeah, okay.”

“Any particular expression of his or…?”

She shrugs. “Dunno. What’s your favorite?”

Steve smiles. “There is one look - his head tilts down, and his eyes look up. He gets this innocent expression.”

“You mean this one?” She mimics it perfectly.

“Yeah, that one. He only uses that when he’s guilty.”

“Really? What does he do when he’s actually innocent?”

Steve recalls a few memories. “He tilts his head slightly to the side. His brow creases just a little. And his eyes hold a question in them, as though trying to understand what you’re saying.”

“Damn, you really are in love with him.”

“Don’t curse. It’s unbecoming.”

“What?” she asks with a raised eyebrow.

He wonders if he should let it pass or not. “Your language,” he begins. “You shouldn’t use curse words.”

“Why the fuck not?”

“Okay, now you’re doing that on purpose.”

She gives him the Loki innocent look, and he can’t help but laugh.

“You really are your father’s daughter.” He shakes his head, a smile still on his lips. “Just try to use them sparingly, especially in front of me. Please.”

“Okay…What should I call you? What does one call the lover of one’s father?”

“You can call me Steve.”

“All right, Steve. I will try my best not to use bad words in front of you.”

“I appreciate that. Thank you, Hel.”

“You’re welcome, Steve.” She snakes her arm through his and leads him to the next painting. “You do realize you’re going to have to tell me which words those are. ‘S not like I know which ones Midgard thinks are scandalous.”

Steve really wishes Loki were here.

xxx

It’s the end of most people’s workday, and the S.H.I.E.L.D. office is not as crowded as usual. Clint follows Tasha to her desk and sits in the empty chair next to it as she logs into the computer and begins to check her email.

“About Annabelle,” he begins.

“I don’t care,” she replies cutting him off as she concentrates on her screen.

He continues anyway. “She recently broke up with her long-term boyfriend. I’m just helping her get her dating legs back on.”

“Uh-huh.”

“It’s not serious.”

“Of course not. You’re rebound guy.”

“Exactly.” As soon as the word comes out of his mouth he regrets it. “Okay, that came out wrong.”

“Clint,” she says turning her attention to him. “It’s fine. Really. You’re free to date whomever you want.”

“Well maybe we need to re-evaluate.” He leans in so no one else can hear. “You aren’t just a good fuck to me, Tasha. You know I care for you.”

“There’s a reason why we aren’t exclusive, Clint.”

“Because you don’t love me,” he says bluntly.

“Not the way you deserve.”

“Okay, so if that didn’t change, care telling my why you’ve been so angry with me lately?”

“I’m not.”

“Could ‘a’ fooled me. I swear lately it seems like all we do is argue and fuck.”

“I’m sorry,” Tasha tells him. She shakes her head. She argues with herself about whether to say anything, but he’s the only one who’d really understand. “I’ve been thinking about Terry lately.”

Clint can feel himself tense at the name. “I thought we didn’t talk about Terry.”

“We don’t. But seeing Steve and Loki together has started bringing back…” She sighs and turns back to the computer.

“I don’t understand. What do they have to do with him?”

“Nothing…except he was the one that got away. And I can’t help but wonder…”

“You’d be dead,” he says bluntly. “If you hadn’t left, I would have killed you.”

She gives him a pointed look. “You would have tried.”

“You would have let me. I remember you back then, Tasha. You were tired. You wanted out. You were starting to take chances that did not fit the reputation of the infamous Black Widow. I saved you.”

“I know,” she says quietly looking at her hands. Her eyes turned away from him as soon as she felt the emotions beginning to rise up. “It hurts. I didn’t think it would hurt anymore.”

Clint grabs her wrist and pulls her into the nearest conference room. He closes the door, keeping the lights off. Then he gathers her in his arms and holds her tight. He can feel her head on his chest as she holds him back.

“I’m sorry, Tasha. If I could take away that pain I would. But all I can do is be here for you.” He lets the silence lengthen for a bit before he speaks again. “If you want me to cancel my date with Annabelle…”

“No,” she tells him pulling away slightly. “You deserve some happiness. You deserve someone better.”

He touches his nose to hers, feels her breath on his lips. “I don’t want someone better.”

“It’s not fair to you,” she replies as she caresses his neck.

“I’m not asking for fair. I’m asking for you.” He brushes his lips against hers sending a slight shiver down her spine. “I’m asking for you to stay.” He slides his hand over her jaw. “I’m asking for you to let me in…not into your heart…just into that steel fortress where you keep your emotions.” He brushes her lips with his again. “I’m asking for you to want me.”

“You know I do.”

“Then show me.”

She kisses him gently, almost hesitantly. “Enough?”

He kisses her softly over and over barely touching his tongue to her bottom lip every so often. Finally he pulls away. “Tell me you don’t want me to date Annabelle.”

“I’m not going to be the reason you don’t find someone.”

Clint presses his forehead against hers. “For being so observant, you’re an idiot.”

Tasha pulls away. “Thank you.”

“Dinner?”

“Dinner. No sex. You want to enter my emotional steel fortress, you gotta put in some time.”

“Good thing I’m dating Annabelle then,” he says, the grin on his face evident in his voice.

“You’re such an idiot.”

“And you wouldn’t have me any other way.”

xxx

At dinner, Loki sits at the place of honor to the King’s right. This is usually Thor’s place or taken by some visiting dignitary. It would have been Baldur’s place as the eldest if not for the fact he was a twin.

Twins are not permitted to ascend the throne of Asgard due to some archaic law based on the belief that twins are two halves of the same whole. Since only one could take the throne, the kingdom would not be getting a full King. Loki looked it up for Thor once who wanted to understand why Baldur and Hodur were not eligible to take Odin’s place. The future God of Thunder wanted to be sure there was not a loophole. There wasn’t.

Loki does not feel comfortable in this seat beside the King. Thor sits to the Queen’s left. Steve makes Hel sit next to her father, and he sits beside her. The Warrior’s Three sit next to Thor. Then the various important families take their places on either side.

Sigyn sits with her cousins. She appears morose and barely touches any food. Who could blame her when all of this only stirs up the last painful memories she has of her children and the more distant ones of the happy life she once had? Her family tries to comfort her, and she asks for their guidance on whether she should remain to see the rest of the punishment handed out the next day. They are kind and give her good reasons on both sides – staying and going.

Sitting with Hel between them, Steve leans over and asks Loki how things went. It is the first chance they’ve gotten to talk. The god shrugs looking tired and emotionally drained. “I will be happy when this day is over and I have you entirely to myself.”

“Me, too, Kitten.”

“Kitten?” Hel asks with a huge grin as though she’s just discovered an embarrassing secret.

Loki gives her a stern look. “Helena, you do not get to call me that.”

“Fine,” she pouts but totally plans on doing it anyway.

“Helena?” Steve asks.

“Her mother named her Hel. I prefer the sound of Helena – a tiny act of defiance since I had no say in the matter.”

“I hate it,” Hel says though she secretly loves it.

“I don’t care,” Loki replies, his voice tired.

There are speeches and toasts throughout the night, most espousing the virtues of Baldur though some are about the Trickster. Odin is the first to toast his youngest son. It begins with another apology but moves to how important the god’s tricks are for Asgard. He ends it by telling everyone how he found Loki and brought him home. “He may not be the product of my loins, but he is no less my son than Thor. Welcome home, my Son. Welcome home.”

There are shouts of agreement and everyone takes a drink.

Loki gives a sad smile and nods. He sips his drink. Those are words he has waited so long to hear, but they do not please him as he thought they would. Perhaps it’s because he knows this is no longer his home as it once was. He gets more pleasure watching Steve describing Midgard to Hel and tries to commit that moment to memory.

Captain Rogers notices the look on his lover’s face, the tiredness in the green eyes. He leans over. “How much longer?”

The god shrugs as his daughter tells the Captain that these things can go all night.

Hel and Loki watch as Steve gets up and walks over to Thor and Frigga. He speaks to them for a moment before all three look at the Trickster. The Queen and the Prince nod, and the Captain returns to his seat.

Frigga stands. “Forgive me, friends, but it has been a long day. And tomorrow is sure to be even longer. My family and I will be retiring for the night, but please do not let that stop you from enjoying yourselves. Stay for as long as you wish. And with that, we bid you good night.”

Odin gets up then and helps his wife out. Steve rises with a “Let’s go” directed at Loki. Hel and Thor follow them out of the hall.

Once alone, Frigga turns to Captain Rogers and tells him he will be staying in Loki’s room. “I trust that is suitable?” she asks at the worried look on the man’s face.

“Uh, yes, Ma’am. I just thought…out of respect…that you’d want us in separate rooms.”

“Why?” she asks with curiosity, lifting her skirts to climb the staircase.

He shakes his head. “No reason.”

“Hel,” she continues, “you can stay in the room next to theirs. Loki and Thor can show you where it is.”

“Thank you, Grandmother,” she replies, eliciting a smile from her father’s lips.

The King and Queen part ways with the others when they get to the family wing. They arrive at Thor’s room first. Loki’s is next to his, and the one Hel will be staying in is after that. They say goodnight, Loki kissing Hel’s forehead and making sure she goes into her room before he and Steve enter theirs. 

“Are you really okay?” Steve asks.

Loki kisses him softly. “Yes,” he says before heading into the bathroom.

Steve looks around the room. The walls are a soft yellowish orange, the color of sunrise. The bedding and curtains are varying shades of green like a forest. The pillows and accents are a deep red, almost maroon. It reminds the artist of autumn. The furs that serve as rugs are the black and grey of an angry sky. There is a desk against the far wall near the windows loaded with papers and books. The other furniture is heavy and in a dark wood. There are more books stacked haphazardly on the nightstand and dresser. There are trinkets on them as well, little treasures from different cultures. There are three tall unmatching candlesticks that somehow still work together. And there is a large picture of Yggdrasil in a very Nordic style that hangs where it is visible from both the bed and the desk. He studies this for a while before he begins to undress, folding his clothes carefully and putting them on a small empty corner of the dresser. His jacket and tie come off first, then his shoes and socks. His shirt and pants are last leaving him only in dark blue boxer shorts with white stars on them.

“You are spectacular,” a soft voice tells him.

Turning, the artist sees his Kitten leaning against the doorframe to the bathroom dressed in red silk drawstring pants. The god’s arms are folded at the chest leaving the well-toned abdominal muscles in full view. Panteren is in his hand. The sight is so beautiful it makes Steve want to stop time.

“So are you.” He walks to Loki and puts his arms around the god’s waist.

“Get ready for bed. I have an art project for you.”

“Oh, yeah?” Steve nibbles at the god’s ear.

“Yes. Don’t distract me.” He pulls away, walks to his desk, and begins to rifle through some papers.

Steve does as he is told, relieving his bladder, brushing his teeth, washing his face. When he returns to the bedroom he finds Loki still looking through the papers on his desk. Again he’s struck by the beauty of it, wishing he had chalk to capture the moment with.

“I can’t find it,” the Trickster says with frustration.

Walking up behind him, Steve wraps his arms around the god and kisses his shoulder. “Deep breaths, Kitten. If it’s there, you’ll find it.”

Loki takes that breath and starts again. He pulls out a paper with a look of triumph and hands it to Steve. It is a drawing of Mjolnir. Blue eyes look to the god for an explanation.

“Do you see the pattern along the edges? I want that on my back and along the backs of my arms and the backs of my legs.”

The artist studies the drawing closely. “That pattern is really intricate. I’m not sure I can recreate that. Am I using ink or paint?”

“Knife. Well, razor.”

Steve gives Loki a concerned look.

The god responds by picking up Panteren and giving it to the artist. “And this pattern I want on the front.”

“Kitten…”

“I need this. I need to feel Asgard behind me and you and Midgard in front. I need the pain. I need…I need you to help me move on.”

“I don’t have my razor, and even if I did I’m not sure I could match either of these very well.”

Loki takes a throwing knife from one of the desk drawers and transforms it into a razor. “I don’t need it to be perfect. It just needs to be symbolic. Please, Darling.”

Steve knows the god’s mind will not be changed. “Get on the bed. We’ll do your back first then your chest. After that we’ll do your arms and legs if there’s time.”

The Trickster quickly unmakes the bed. He removes his silk pants and lies down on his chest.

“Actually, this will be easier if you sit up.”

Loki sits and waits.

Steve sits behind him and runs a hand over the clean back. “I’m going to make it really big and just off center. Okay?” He sees the dark head nod. Holding up the razor he tries to determine where the first incision should be. “I can’t do this.”

“Steve, please.”

He gets up off the bed. “I need to draw it first, make sure the lines are right.” He digs through the desk until he finds a pencil. He returns to Loki and begins to do a quick sketch of the pattern based on the drawing in his hand.

The God of Mischief tries not to move as he feels the slight scratching on his back. “Can you even see it?”

There is a delay before the artist answers, “Yes. Although maybe you could help.” He presents the pencil to Loki who transforms the graphite into something that is more easily seen on the skin. More sketching. Some going over lines again and again. “Got it. I think.” He pauses. “Pretty close. This is gonna hurt.”

“That is rather the point, Darling.” And then the sharp pain comes starting just below his left shoulder blade, a swooping circle of pain that crosses his spine at two points. Loki sighs with relief. The next cut comes, and he forgets the crowd at dinner. More cuts of varying lengths make the rest of the day go away. He groans in pain as he tries to keep his back still, instead allowing his head and neck to move freely.

Steve tries not to notice the seductive neck that keeps getting presented to him again and again. He concentrates instead on the pattern and the cutting and the dark red liquid that appears and drips down. “You’re bleeding onto the sheets.”

“It’s fine. I’ll clean it later. Just please keep going.”

The artist uses the top sheet to wipe away some of the excess blood from the back causing Loki to wince. Even that is seductive to the blond. Steve manages to get through about a quarter of the pattern before his mouth seeks out the blood and flesh. Loki moans in response making it ten times more difficult for the artist to pull away. He manages to do just that, promising himself another taste when it is halfway done.

That is the deal Steve makes with himself. He will complete a quarter of the cuts before tasting. He begins to hate the Asgardian pattern. But finally he is halfway through, and his mouth clamps onto the bloody back hungrily.

“That’s it, Darling. Cut it out of me. Eat it away.”

Steve pulls away again and continues.

Loki is awash in the cleansing pain. He is so thankful it is Steve doing this, giving him freedom from his past, helping him forge a new way. Did he ever love Sigyn? He must have. He certainly felt like he did. But she never gave him this. She never freed him the way Steve does. “I love you,” he breathes.

“I love you back,” is the strained response.

The god smiles. He knows Steve is aroused, can hear it in the voice, can feel it in the mouth as it once again finds his skin. He feels it leave his back, and the pain returns.

“Darling. My precious Darling,” he moans, eyes closed to concentrate on the sensations.

“Hush, Kitten. This is hard enough.”

“Yes, but are _you_ hard enough?”

“Don’t tempt me. I’m almost done with this.”

Loki feels a deep cut and knows instinctively that it is the last. He feels his lover’s tongue on his lower back. “Finished, my Darling?”

“Yes.”

The God of Mischief turns around. “Now the front.”

Steve pulls Loki into a deep kiss, his tongue diving into the warm mouth and claiming all of it.

The Trickster pushes him away. “Now the front,” he repeats.

The artist nods, a trace of blood on his lips and chin, and picks up Panteren. He studies the pattern as he tries to control his breath. Leaves and tree limbs. At least it’s something he recognizes and not just a bunch of squiggly lines overlapping each other. He puts the razor down and wipes his bloody hand on the sheets. He picks up the pencil again. “How big?”

“Entire chest.”

Blue eyes search green. “Are you sure?”

Loki gives him a kiss, biting the blond’s lower lip and darting his tongue just inside the awaiting mouth. “I’m sure.” He smiles, looking forward to watching Steve work. He doesn’t usually to get to see the cutting, and he can’t wait to explore the artist’s face as he works.

Steve begins to sketch with the pencil, making the pattern fairly large. One line, a limb, crosses directly over Loki’s right nipple. Their eyes meet, excitement and arousal within them. The artist forces his concentration back to the chest and continues to sketch. It goes quickly, much more quickly than the back did, and soon he is picking up the razor and making the first incision.

He mentally divides the god’s chest into four quadrants. Finish a quadrant, he gets a taste. He saves the upper right quadrant for last, already knowing the cut across the nipple will be the final one.

Lower right quadrant is first. He tries to ignore the movement of Loki’s chest as the first line is made. He can feel the god’s eyes on him, but he tries to push that away. He concentrates on the razor in his hand, the pencil marks on the skin, the trail of red that appears.

Loki is falling deeper in love with his artist, his artist who is so beautiful, his artist who brings him such glorious pain. Everything else has fallen away. “I love watching you work.”

“I love working on you.” Blue eyes dart up for a moment and give a smile. Then the last cut of the quadrant is made, and his mouth is on the abdominal muscles.

The Trickster moans in contentment.

Steve pulls away and swallows. He makes the first incision of the lower left quadrant. This is indeed going faster than the back, and he is grateful. His cock is swollen and wanting between his legs, something he hopes Loki hasn’t seen yet. He looks down to Loki’s dick at the thought and finds it fully erect. He chuckles.

“Something funny?”

“Just realized you’re enjoying this as much as I am.” He runs a finger over Loki’s erection.

The god’s body vibrates with the contact. “Pain first then pleasure.”

“I say what comes first,” the Captain admonishes.

Loki’s breath catches. “Of course,” he sighs. “My apologies, Darling.”

The artist continues working on the lower left quadrant. He finishes it as quickly as possible. He licks up the trickling blood, running his teeth over the skin. Upper left quadrant now. He sets to work with new determination.

“Slower? Please?” Loki begs.

“Sorry, Kitten. I’ll try.” He slows his hand down, carefully slicing over each pencil mark. He licks his lips, concentrates on his breathing, and mops up some of the blood with the sheets in order to stop himself from speeding through. The groans coming from the god’s throat let him know he is doing better.

“Am I moving too much?”

“No, Kitten. You’re fine.”

Three-quarters of the way done, and Steve is tasting his lover’s chest. He pulls away, blood smearing his mouth and chin. He starts on the final quadrant and again works hard to keep the movements slow and steady.

Only one cut left. He places the blade at the start of the line. He looks up to see love and gratitude reflected back at him. A nod from god and the artist is cutting through the pale flesh, over the dark nipple making Loki moan, and finally meeting an existing cut. Steve admires his work, watching the blood flow out of the red line. Then he clamps his mouth over the nipple and runs his tongue over it.

“Yes, Darling.”

Steve moves back and pulls the god into a kiss. Their tongues crash into each other both wanting to taste more of the other. Steve’s kisses travel to the god’s neck.

“Dracula,” Loki moans.

Without thinking, Steve puts his mouth against the god’s ear and breathes, “Meester Harker.”

Loki shivers at the sound. He searches his sluggish mind and says the first thing that comes to mind when thinking of Harker. “I miss my wife.”

Steve pulls back abruptly.

Realizing his mistake, the god tries to correct. “I _should_ miss my wife. I know I should. But you, Count, you make me forget her…just as you make me forget myself.” He’s relieved to see the artist’s shoulders relax a little. “You are my client, and what we are doing is highly unprofessional.”

A smile appears before Steve replies, “I should hope I am more than just your client, Meester Harker. But if you are so concerned with your professionalism, perhaps I should go.”

“No! No. My professionalism escaped me almost from the first moment I saw you. Count Dracula, you have freed me in a way I never thought possible. Who is Mina compared to you? How could she possibly make me happy after you’ve taken me so completely?”

Dracula runs a gentle hand over Mr. Harker’s neck. “I have not taken you quite so completely yet, Jonathan.”

“Then do it, my Count. Take me completely. My every orifice, my every liquid is yours to take and do with as you will.”

“ _Every_ orifice? _Every_ liquid? Saliva, semen, urine…blood?”

“Yes. All yours.” His hand reaches down and fondles the erect cock through the boxer shorts.

Dracula works himself out of the underwear and tosses them on the ground. He pulls Jonathan onto his lap. His mouth nips and sucks at the offered neck as Loki begins to undulate on top of him.

“Bite me, Dracula! Bite me hard.”

The blond creature bites as the dark-haired man cries out. He sucks on the flesh, his lower body beginning to thrust up.

“I vant you, Jonathan. I vant to fill you. I vant to make you my own.”

Jonathan scoots off the Count’s lap and falls onto his back with a wince. 

“Kitten? We can do this sitting up if that helps.”

“No. No, I like the pain. I want to feel it. I want to feel it as you take me, Count.”

“You sure?”

Loki nods and spreads his legs. Steve disappears from view. And then the god can feel nips and licks moving up his inner thigh.

“How much do you vant me, Meester Harker?”

“Oh so very much.”

“Did you know there is an artery here?” Dracula asks as he strokes the lawyer’s thigh. “The blood is so sweet, so varm.”

“Then that is where you must bite me.”

And bite is exactly what Count Dracula does. Jonathan cries out as pre-come begins to dribble out his cock. Dracula uses it to coat his own dick and slowly moves up the lawyer’s body, biting and scraping his teeth over the skin glistening with sweat and blood. “I vant you, Meester Harker. And I alvays get vhat I vant.”

“I bet you do.” He runs his hands through the blond hair before scratching down the muscular back. “There is another artery in the neck, is there not?”

Dracula lifts his head away from the lawyer’s collar bone. “Indeed there is. Shall I bite you there, too?”

“If you like.”

“Do you vant me to bite you there, Meester Harker?” he breathes on the man’s neck.

“Yes,” Jonathan moans. “Please.” He cries out as he feels teeth clamp down on his neck and a finger invade his anus. “Oh, God!”

Dracula lifts up to look down on his prey, his finger beginning to slide in and out of the handsome man. He smiles sinisterly. “There is no God here, Meester Harker. There is only you and me. It is better this vay, yes? God vould not approve of this I think.”

“Let there be no God as long as there is you,” he replies tracing the blood that stains the creature’s chin. He offers his neck again. Another bite comes with another finger. “Count, I cannot hold out much longer. Enter me. Take me, please.”

The blond removes his fingers from Jonathan’s hole keeping his mouth on the long neck. He bites again as he shoves his cock inside.

Jonathan’s open mouth moans in relieved anguish. “You are magnificent,” he groans as the weight of the creature above him brings added pain to his fresh cuts.

Dracula begins to thrust slow and deep at first, his mouth clamped tight above Jonathan’s pulse point. He shifts with every one to find the prostate as quickly as possible.

The lawyer shudders with a high-pitched moan. “Yes, Count! Oh, holy fuck yes!”

The Count grunts with each forward push going faster and faster as Jonathan gets more vocal.

“Take me! Devour me! Make me yours forever! Yessssss!” He shudders with the force of his release and is somehow taken higher as he feels the warmth of the Count’s seed enter him in streaming bursts.

Steve lifts his head and smiles breathlessly at the god.

Loki, equally breathless, looks up and sighs, “Holy moley.”

The artist’s smile widens. “I think that’s my line.” He removes himself from the Trickster’s ass and lies down beside him. He takes Loki’s hand and kisses the back of it. “You okay, Kitten? It doesn’t hurt too much?”

“It’s perfect, Darling.”

Steve runs a hand through his blond hair. “You still want me to do your arms and legs?”

“Perhaps not. Perhaps sleep would be best.”

The artist sits up and surveys the bed. There’s a lot of blood and now sweat and semen. “Your parents are never going to want me near you after they see this.” He picks up the pencil, the razor, and Panteren and puts them on the nightstand.

Loki groans as he raises himself on to his elbows. “Did we do that?”

“Um, yeah.”

“No matter.” He waves his hand, and it disappears.

Steve can’t believe his eyes. “How…? Why…?”

The god slowly lowers himself onto his back and closes his eyes. “The how is magic. The why…Not sure what the question is on that one.”

“Why don’t you do that back home?”

“Ah, well, my magic isn’t as strong on Midgard. Not sure why. Perhaps Tony is right about scientific something-or-other. Perhaps it’s because people here believe in magic whereas the people there do not.” He shrugs. 

“I believe in magic,” the artist says. “I believe in you.”

The words make the god smile. “All I know is you’ve usually warn me out far too much for me to do it there.”

Steve draws the covers up to their waists and lies back down. Loki snuggles up next to him, kissing his cheek before closing his eyes to sleep

xxx

“I don’t care where you’re from, sister. No way you can best me in a fight,” Victor tells the tall brunette.

Sif’s eyes blaze with coming glory. “I have bested better men then you.”

Jane and Sif are having dinner with Darcy and Victor. It was going well until the mutant made a comment about the weakness of women. Darcy just punched his arm and rolled her eyes. Jane said nothing, gaping at the audacity of this man who was eating with three women to say something like that. Sif, not being one who lets such things go, challenged him.

Darcy is getting a little nervous. “You might want to think about this, Bimsy. I saw this woman go up against a huge metal robot knight thingy.”

“I ain’t scared,” he says and bares his sharp canines a little.

The Asgardian leans towards him. “You should be.” She leans back. “Name the time and place, and I shall be there.”

“You know what?” Jane continues, “That’s probably not a good idea.”

Victor and Sif glare at her.

Darcy chimes in, “Jane’s right. A pissing match isn’t worth you getting hurt.”

“Pissing match?” the Asgardian enquires.

Jane looks at her assistant before trying to explain. “It’s a figure of speech. It’s a kind of contest between males. Whoever can pee the farthest is more manly and wins.”

“That is an unfair contest. I do not have a penis and can therefore not pee out to any distance.”

“It’s a metaphor,” the scientist says. 

Darcy tries to help. “It’s like saying you’re measuring dicks or pounding chests. It means it’s a stupid contest of manhood. You don’t actually pee.”

“I don’t know,” Victor interrupts looking the warrior up and down. “I think we should let her pee.” He gets hit on the arm again. “What?”

“You know what,” is all Darcy says.

“You are likening my challenge to one that merely measures virility?” Sif asks.

Jane smiles. “Exactly.”

“That is ridiculous. Fighting requires skill and practice. Virility merely determines how closely one matches the male ideal. One does not have to be virile to be an excellent fighter though the opposite is usually true.”

“Huh?” Victor is confused.

The scientist replies, “Let me try to explain using small words. You don’t have to have a big dick to be a good fighter.”

Darcy nods with surprised pride. “I couldn’t have put it any better myself.”

Jane turns to Sif. “I realize you have your Asgardian pride and all, but could you maybe not fight anyone unless absolutely necessary? The last instance of violence pretty much gave me my fill of it. I’d appreciate it if we could avoid another.”

The warrior sees the earnestness in the light brown eyes and very mush wishes to comply. “Perhaps there is another manner in which this man and I might compare skill.”

“Arm wrestling,” Darcy says as though it is the most obvious thing in the world.

Victor laughs. “Yeah, I’d agree to that.”

“As would I,” Sif says forcefully planting her elbow on the table and offering her hand.

Jane and Darcy start moving the dishes away. The waitress comes to help them. Victor waits, a smirk on his lips, until the table is cleared. He places his elbow down and clasps her hand.

Darcy lays out the rules and counts to three.

The clasped hands move first one way then the other as the two adversaries test each other’s strength. Little by little they both push forward with more force. It begins to look as though Victor is going to win, but then Sif smiles. The hands begin to move back into a vertical position then continue down to the other side.

Victor’s knuckles hit the table. “I let you win,” he growls.

His words do not dim the triumph in Sif’s eyes.

Jane pays half the bill leaving Victor and Darcy to pay the other half. Then she and Sif leave, walking to the hotel where the Asgardian is staying.

Soon they are standing in front of the warrior’s room. Sif unlocks the door and opens it before turning back to the shorter scientist.

“Thank you for dinner, Jane, and for the day. I enjoy your company very much.”

“Me, too,” she replies, running her hand gently down the muscular woman’s arm, halting a moment at the hand before letting go. “Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow.”

Jane smiles and tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. “Okay.” She takes a moment to look at the lovely face with the clear blue eyes. She starts to walk away. Turning so that she is walking backwards, she calls, “Sweet dreams,” before turning back around.

“And to you,” Sif replies. She walks into the room, turns on the light, and closes the door. It is locked. She leans against it liking the feel of its sturdiness against her back. 

The warrior sighs. She remembers the look on the scientist’s face when she defeated the man at arm wrestling. It makes her smile. And this time as she lies in bed in and strokes herself, she has no problem achieving arousal. 

xxx

Natasha wakes up in Clint’s arms. They are on the archer’s couch fully dressed except for their feet. The television is still on playing a different episode of Gravity Falls than the one she remembers watching.

She gets up as quietly as she can.

Clint stretches. “Where you goin’?”

“Home.”

“Stay,” he offers blinking at her. “Take the bed. I’ll stay on the couch.”

“I’m not taking your bed,” she replies as she puts on her shoes.

He stands up when she does and walks her to the door. If she were any other woman, he’d walk her to her motorcycle. But this is Natasha Romanoff. She can handle herself.

“We good?” he asks casually.

“Yeah.”

“Can I get a good night kiss?”

The fact that he asked is one of the reasons she cares so deeply for him. She nods, the corners of her mouth turning up ever so slightly.

Clint leans in and places a gentle kiss on her lips, sucking ever so slightly on her bottom lip. “Good night, Widow.”

“Good night, Hawk.” She heads home not sure whether to curse or be grateful to Clint. In her adult life, he is the only man other than Terry to have ever made her want more than what she had. Could she love him? If any man is worth the risk surely it’s Clint.

She turns the television on as soon as she gets home to distract her mind. She leaves it on to fall asleep, something she never does, but her mind is too full to try to sleep without it. 

xxx

Steve wakes up to a series of kisses on his shoulder. He sighs with contentment. “How you feeling, Kitten?”

“Nervous but thankful that you’re here with me.”

He opens his eyes to find Loki gazing at him. “The cuts?”

“Already on the mend. Thank you for them.”

“Thank you for everything else.” He kisses Loki softly. They kiss again and again, the passion creeping up slowly. Loki puts his hand on his lover’s chest. Steve takes gentle hold of his Kitten’s neck.

“Da!” Hel exclaims as she bursts into their room wearing black pajamas with red flames on them.

Steve grabs the covers and lifts them to his neck as Loki turns angry eyes to his daughter.

“Helena, you’re supposed to knock before entering a room. We could have been fucking.”

“Loki,” Steve admonishes.

“Sorry, Darling.” He turns back to his daughter. “We could have been having relations.”

An amused expression graces Hel’s face. “He doesn’t let you curse, either?”

“That is not the point. You should knock next time. Are we clear?”

She rolls her violet eyes. “Yeah.”

“Now what is so important that you had to come barging in here?”

But the sight of her father’s chest now has her complete focus. “Woah. What happened to you?” she asks as she goes to the bed and sits.

“Art. Now why are you here?”

“Can I get one?”

“No,” both men say together.

“Why not? Looks kinda cool.”

“Because I said so,” Loki replies. “Now why are you here? And if you don’t answer, I’m going to kick you out. Do you understand?”

“Yeah. I just wanted to say good morning.” She looks at them using Loki’s patented innocent face. “Good morning.” She smiles, but it quickly fades. Picking at an invisible stain on the sheets she continues, “I was wondering if…maybe…I might sometime…possibly visit you on Midgard?” Hopeful violet eyes look up at her father.

“If that is what you wish and as long as your kingdom can spare you, of course.”

Her face lights up. “Really?”

“Of course, Helena, I would love to have you visit.”

“There’s just one problem,” Steve notes. “My apartment is pretty small. It’s fine for a night or two, but you’ll probably want to stay longer. Tony would probably let us stay on the Avengers Floor, though. We’d already be in the city close to all the touristy stuff. You can see the Statue of Liberty, Central Park, we could take in a show…”

The god smiles at his lover. “We could visit the art museums. Steve loves to talk about art,” he tells his daughter.

“I noticed that yesterday,” she says. “So I can come?”

“Whenever you like, Little One, just give us a few days warning.”

“Thanks, Da,” she says as a knock is heard and Thor enters the room. 

He smiles as widely as he can at them and waves. Then he sees the cuts on Loki’s chest and scowls.

“Thor,” Loki warns with a raised hand. “I asked for this. Don’t you dare hurt Steve.”

The artist looks like he wants to climb into a hole and stay there.

“I think it’s cool,” Hel says as Thor continues to scowl.

“Hello?” a woman’s voice calls. Queen Frigga walks in. “Oh, so this is where everyone is. Good morning,” she says brightly, happy that her family is together. She sees Loki’s chest and her face drops a little.

Steve buries his face in his hands.

“Good morning, Mother,” Loki replies. “Was there something in particular you wanted?”

“Only to call you all down to breakfast. Is everything all right, Mørk?”

“Everything is fine. Steve was wonderfully attentive last night,” he explains, putting a hand on his lover’s leg over the bed covers. “Helped me release all my tension.”

“Good. I’m happy your day ended in pleasures at least,” Frigga replies though she does not like to see the cuts on her boy’s body.

Hel is still looking at his chest. “It must have really hurt.”

“Yes, wonderfully so. He always gives me exactly what I need, and last night was no exception.” He gives the artist a kiss on the shoulder.

Steve wants to excuse himself but remembers that he’s naked beneath the covers. He begins searching the ground by the bed for his boxers.

“Looking for these?” Hel asks as she swings them round her finger.

He reaches his hand out. “Please.”

She throws them at him. He puts them on under the covers as Loki continues to talk.

“Has Hodur visited all of the taverns yet?”

“It will be done soon if not already. After breakfast, they will take him to the field. The farmers have been gathering all of their rotten fruit.”

Steve interrupts softly telling Loki, “I’m gonna go take a shower.”

“We have no showers, Darling, only baths. Get one started, and I’ll join you in a bit.”

The Midgardian can feel a blush rise. He gets out of bed without making eye contact with anyone and heads directly to the bathroom.

“He’s rather shy,” Frigga says looking at the closed door. “Are all Midgardians like that?”

“Some are. But he’s from a time when they did not talk freely about such things.”

“I see. He is most handsome.”

“I’m glad you approve,” Loki says with a playful smile.

“Well, we should probably go. Come, Thor, Hel.”

Thor follows his mother out. Hel remains.

“He really isn’t as boring as he looks, is he.”

“Not in the least.”

“I just have one question. No, two.”

“And they are?”

“Is that going to fade?” she asks nodding to his chest.

“It will. In three to five days it will have completely disappeared. And the second?”

“Who are Dracula and Meester Harker?”

Loki raises an eyebrow. “The walls are not thin enough for you to have heard us. Believe me, I know having been Thor’s neighbor for most of my life. Care to explain?” It is not a request.

“I may have used a little magic to listen in.”

“Why on Asgard would you do that? It is rude and an invasion of privacy.”

Hel shrugs. She scratches her head and shrugs again. “I just wanted to be sure he was good enough for you.”

“Helena, come here,” he orders softly holding out one arm. She goes to sit next to him and puts her head on his chest. He winces slightly at the contact. Then he wraps his arm around her shoulders and tries to explain. “First, Steve Rogers is a very private person. We do not invade his privacy unless absolutely necessary. Do you understand?”

She nods.

“Good. Now, have you taken a lover yet?”

She shakes her head. “No, but ‘Boda has been teaching me about domination and submission.”

“There are good lessons in her teaching, I am sure, but I do hope you will wait for some approximation of love before giving yourself no matter what your mother says. And you must absolutely wear protection when you do. Do you understand? You do not need to get a strange disease or get pregnant should you take a male, and simple precautions can prevent the two.” He waits for her to nod before continuing. “Now then, Dracula and Mister Harker are from a book about creatures called vampires. Steve and I watched a movie adaptation of it once. As you no doubt heard, Steve is quite the role-player. But that is to be kept between our selves. He does not like others knowing how he and I pleasure each other. If you tell him you know, he will get very cross, and he can be quite scary when he’s cross.”

“He can?” She finds it hard to believe.

“Quite scary,” he repeats.

“Okay, Da. I won’t say anything. Can I read the book?”

“ _May_ you read the book. Yes, you may.” He finds it odd that she would ask for his permission but says nothing about it.

“Cool.” She makes no attempt to move, instead remembering and thinking about what she heard with her magic. “You really seemed to enjoy it. At least, it sounded like you did.”

“I really did.” He kisses the top of her head. “Now run along and get dressed. We’ll meet you downstairs for breakfast.

Hel doesn’t want to get up. She wants to stay there against his chest and not look at him and ask him if it hurt and how it feels to be kissed and touched. Now is not the time though. There may never be a time. She must be content with the things ‘Boda tells her about sex and what she discovers in stories. Hel gets up and walks to the door. She turns and looks at her father. With a wicked smile she asks, “You gonna fuck ‘im in the bath?”

“What an impertinent child. That is none of your business, young lady. And close the door behind you when you leave.”

After Hel is gone, Loki gets up and walks naked to the bathroom. “It’s me,” he calls before opening the door. Steve is already in the tub. “No bubbles?”

“Thought it would hurt your cuts.”

“You’re probably right.” He relieves his bladder before cautiously getting into the water. His cuts sting wherever they make contact with anything other than air. Finally he is sitting down and leaning back against Steve’s chest with the soldier’s strong arms wrapped around him. “I apologize for my family.”

“I apologize for abandoning you.”

“I did not feel abandoned, but I accept your apology. I love you, Darling.”

“Love you back, Kitten.”

The god sighs and tries not to think about the coming day. A comfortable silence settles around them broken only by the sound of Steve’s stomach expressing its hunger. The rumble brings a smile to Loki’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter’s smut wasn’t that great, so I tried to make up for it here. And speaking of the last chapter - Thank you to SETO-KAIBA-LIFE (ff) & WhoAtHeart (ff) for pointing out mistakes. I was able to correct them fairly quickly thanks to your eagle eyes.
> 
> I’d like to thank skydancer2000 (ff) for a couple of things. First for requesting that Loki and Sigyn have a moment. Second for hypothesizing that Clint is the one who wants to commit but is willing to take whatever Natasha will give him.
> 
> Also along the Clint/Natasha lines, T-TrainOrTurkeyT (ff) wanted to see a jealous Clint. You got a little taste of it.
> 
> And finally a huge thank you to Innercityisis (ao3) who told me about how some people use Cicatrization (cutting) as a healing exercise for the sub, using elaborate designs chosen by the person who is getting cut. I thought this was a perfect opportunity for Loki to experience that.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and for commenting and for all that you do. Until next time…


	73. To Prove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hodur gets his punishment
> 
>  **Pairings:** Tony  & Pepper, Logan & Bruce (explicit), Loki & Sigyn, Steve & Loki (explicit), Peter & Gwen, Angrboda & Loki  
>  **Explicit Content:** Branding, Anal Sex, Rimming

Tony is sleeping peacefully beside Pepper when he wakes up with a sudden epiphany. He carefully gets out of bed so as not to wake her and puts on jeans and a t-shirt. In the elevator, he asks to be taken to the Avengers floor.

“Not the lab, Sir?” JARVIS enquires to be sure he heard correctly.

“Need to make a stop first.”

“Dr. Banner is asleep. He will not be pleased if you wake him.”

“Pfft. Like I care.”

The elevator opens, and Tony immediately goes to Bruce’s room.

“Quantum mechanics,” Tony tells the darkness as he dramatically opens the door.

The only response is a snore.

The billionaire sighs. He turns on the lights.

Bruce grumbles and puts a pillow over his head. “Not hungry,” his muffled voice declares.

“I’m not here to feed you, so that works out nicely. Get up, sleepy head.”

The voice is wrong. And Bruce remembers that Logan is still out of town. Slowly he drags the pillow off his face and looks up with bleary eyes. “Tony? What time is it?”

“I dunno,” he replies with a shrug.

“Well why are you in my room?”

“Quantum mechanics.”

Bruce blinks and waits. He knows if he waits long enough Tony will just start filling in the silence. He isn’t disappointed.

“Loki’s magic isn’t magic. It’s quantum mechanics. He’s manipulating things at a subatomic level,” he says in triumph.

Brown eyes are rubbed then look at the man who is standing with his hands on his hips. “And he can manipulate these things how?”

“Haven’t figured that out yet. But when I do, we should be able to recreate the Bifrost Bridge.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Uh-huh? That’s all you have to say? Come on! Let’s go to the lab. Let’s brainstorm,” he says excitedly clasping his hands together.

“You’re not going to let me go back to sleep, are you.”

“Nope.”

JARVIS’ voice floats over the men. “If it helps, Dr. Banner, coffee is prepared and waiting for you in the lab.”

“Thank you, JARVIS,” Bruce replies as he sits up and runs a hand through his salt and pepper hair. He yawns.

Tony waits impatiently as the man in the white t-shirt and purple boxer shorts slowly gets up and puts on some clothes. 

xxx

Sigyn sits in her cousin’s kitchen drinking tea and not listening to the children as they talk animatedly about what is going to happen today. She doesn’t hear how they hope they get to throw things at the Prince and watch as he gets mauled. She doesn’t hear her cousin tell them that they will see nothing of the sort.

A gentle hand on her shoulder startles the former Princess.

“Have you decided?” her cousin Malya asks.

“I’m staying. Perhaps it will bring me some peace, though I doubt it.”

Malya shoos her children out of the kitchen and sits at the table. She takes Sigyn’s hand. “Perhaps Loki will change his mind.”

“He seemed quite certain.” Her light blue eyes look into the hazel ones of her younger cousin. “I threw myself at him. I can’t believe I did that.”

“Why would you do that?”

“I don’t know. Seeing him again so handsome and sure. I wanted…I wanted to feel happy again. I thought stupidly that I could find that happiness once more with him.” She drinks her tea. “How is it that men can forget so much easier than women?”

“Men do not carry their children in their wombs as we do. They do not revolve their lives around their children and their spouses. It makes it easier to keep going, to find a new love and a new life.”

“A new life with a Midgardian,” Sigyn says sourly.

“Ah, yes. The blond,” Malya recalls. “He is very handsome for a beardless man.”

“Loki is beardless,” Sigyn notes a bit defensively.

“Yes, I know. But you have always liked beardless men. Tell me you did not find the Midgardian attractive.”

“As you well know, cousin, I prefer brunettes. But yes, I will acknowledge that he is attractive. Doesn’t make it any easier seeing Loki with him. You should have heard him talk about him. It was as if what we had meant nothing.”

“I’m sure that’s not true.”

“It is. He got the look he used to get when looking at me. It was how I knew he loved me. But now the look is for the Midgardian. And the words he used – acceptance, happiness, peace. I used to give him those things.”

“And what did he give you, hmm?”

Sigyn’s eyes focus on her cup. “He gave me love and tenderness. He was a different person around me than everyone else.”

“Including Thor?”

The strawberry blond shrugs. Her mind is back on her conversation with Loki. “He still claims I tried to kill Vali.”

“Thor?” Malya asks with surprise.

“No, Loki. He says I had a knife and was going to kill my boy. Why would he say that?”

“I don’t know, Sij. What do you remember about that night?”

“I remember him hitting me. I remember him taking Vali away.”

The younger woman asks as she has many times before why her husband might have hit her.

“I don’t know,” comes the usual reply.

Malya reminds her cousin that there was a knife in the woman’s hand. That and the memory of how shattered her cousin had been, alternating between hysterical anguish and comatose shock, are the only reasons she believes her cousin might have indeed tried to harm the child.

“I don’t remember,” Sigyn says. “I must have taken the knife from him.”

“Doesn’t matter now. Now we watch the bastard get punished and try to move on.”

xxx

Bruce has coffee. And though he is still not happy that he was woken up so early, he is now awake and able to function if not properly than within reason. 

It soon becomes obvious, though, that they aren’t going to get very far without Loki’s input.

“If he is manipulating the subatomic structure of things, there must be some expenditure of energy,” Bruce reasons.

“Well, we know the Tesseract gave off gamma radiation, and that was supposed to be magic. Does Loki give off radiation? Does the Bifrost?”

“Why don’t you go over Dr. Foster’s notes, and I’ll check whatever we have left of Loki’s blood.”

“I love the smell of science in the morning!”

“You are too damn chipper for this hour.”

“Oh, you’re just jealous ‘cause I had sex last night and you didn’t.”

Bruce decides to ignore him. He gets the sample of Loki’s blood that they have left and begins to prepare some slides as Tony has JARVIS blare some AC/DC over the speakers. Then the billionaire pulls up Dr. Foster’s research and begins looking through it.

There is a whole lot of stuff on magnetic phenomena and more recently on the Einstein-Rosen bridge. “She’s trying to find negative matter to stabilize it, using the known New Mexico end of the Bifrost to open the gate.”

“So that means Asgard must have a supply of negative matter in order to keep the bridge open. But we knew that already. And I doubt Loki’s blood is going to have –“

“Exotic matter?” Tony finishes with a sly smile. “I think Cap would disagree with you there.”

Bruce rolls his eyes. “Is everything sex with you?”

“No. Everything is science – chemistry, biology, physics… But I agree, the secrets to unlocking the Einstein-Rosen bridge will probably not be found in essence du Loki. So let’s see what we learned from the Tesseract.”

The scientist remembers the Tesseract and furrows his brow. “It was blue.”

“It sure was,” Tony replies absently as he scans over the research again.

“But it gave off gamma radiation, which generally speaking appears as green in our visual spectrum. So why was it blue?”

The billionaire’s dark brown eyes jump to Bruce’s face, and he smiles. “Why indeed?”

There is an odd whoosh-whooshing sound coming from Bruce’s area. He picks up his phone and sees Logan’s name on the caller id. It makes him smile before picking up.

“What the hell is that noise?”

“TARDIS,” the scientist replies as he answers the call. “Hey, where are you?” he asks as JARVIS helpfully turns down the music.

“Gas station in White Plains. I was thinking of getting a room at that hotel in Brooklyn.”

“Why?”

“I dunno. Just thought you might prefer stayin’ outside the city.”

Bruce looks at Tony who has his head resting on his hand and is batting his eyes at the guy on the phone. “Is that Logan?” he asks in a sing-songy voice.

The scientist scowls. “That is very tempting, but there’s no point. Tony already knows. You two might as well kill each other. I mean get to know each other. And if Hulk decides to come out and play, at least he’ll be destroying Tony’s building.” 

The billionaire puts his hands quickly over his heart as though Bruce has shot him. He pretend falls to the left but straightens back up before actually falling off the chair.

“Okay. If that’s what you want,” Logan says, giving the scientist a chance to change his mind.

“Yeah.”

“All right. See you in a few.”

As soon as Bruce puts the phone down, Tony starts to sing, “Bruce and Logan sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-“ That’s as far as he gets before a pencil is thrown at him.

xxx

Hodur is tired. He’s been telling his story all night. The same damn story at taverns that all smell basically the same and have the same types of people. He was given a little food and allowed a short nap before he is roughly seized and escorted out into the world again.

The carriage ride is bumpy. His escorts are silent. He tries to goad them into speaking so that he can at least tell how many and where they are. They don’t take the bait. All he can hear is the sound of hoof beats and the crowd around them hissing and booing and calling him murderer. He pretends not to care.

All he can smell are the horses and the sweat of himself and the people around him both in and out of the carriage. It oddly smells like home, and he suddenly realizes how much he missed it.

The carriage is slowing. There is a faint smell of grass in the air. Then they stop, and he is dragged roughly out.

“Watch your step,” someone snickers.

“Careful. He is still a Prince of Asgard,” a haughty voice commands. Hodur knows it could only belong to one person.

“So you are the King’s mouthpiece now, eh, Loki? Has Thor finally fallen out of favor?”

“Quite the contrary. Thor is simply learning to listen for a change.”

“I find that highly improbable.”

“Nevertheless…” Loki lets that hang in the air. “I suppose I should congratulate you. You did manage to trick me, after all. I underestimated your heartlessness. Tell me, how does it feel to know you were responsible for the death of your brother and your nephew?”

“Like sunshine and roses.”

There is no reply. Hodur expected to get hit for that remark, but there is only the murmuring from the crowd and an old song that has been taken up by a group of playing children.

_Loki with the Silvertongue_  
His lips sewn shut His words were done  
But the mischief it was still to come  
From Loki with the Silvertongue 

The God of Mischief smiles as the song continues.

_Loki with the Silvertongue_  
Brought low those who had cheered and gone  
Made cuckolds of the mighty ones  
Our Loki of the Silvertongue 

There are other verses to the song, and the children know them all by heart.

“Do you hear that Hodur?” Loki asks quietly. “The children sing my praises. Mine. All those years I thought you were the lucky one, twin to someone so beloved, to someone who so loved you, knowing the throne could never threaten to come between you. I had Thor, but Thor was not universally loved. As much as he sometimes tried, he could not protect me the way that Baldur protected you.”

“I did not need protection!” He hears a woman giggle. “Who is that?!”

“My daughter,” is the reply.

“I’m Hel,” the female voice informs him. “I came hoping to watch you die so I could take you with me to Helheim. Unfortunately my Father has decided to take pity on you. But we’ll meet again soon enough, I’d wager. And then I will take you to Baldur, and what an interesting family reunion that will make.”

Hodur spits in the direction of the voice.

“Missed me,” she laughs. “I promise I won’t miss you. There’s a rotten plum with your name on it.”

Hodur hates plums, always has. And the thought that he is going to be hit with some is not a pleasant one. “Let’s get it over with then.”

“Just one question first,” Loki states. “When you chose me, was it personal?”

The blind man considers the question and whether his answer should reflect his mood or the truth. “No,” he replies. “It was convenient.”

The sound of heavy footsteps is heard approaching. “Are we ready to begin?” King Odin asks.

“Yes,” Loki responds. “You or Queen Frigga may want to bind him to the spot first, though.”

“Frigga?”

Hodur feels something wrap around his legs and get tighter. He tries to move them but can’t. Panic begins to rise up his stomach and into his throat. His breath becomes heavy as he realizes this is actually about to happen. 

He hears the footsteps as the people around him walk away and a murmur of anticipation rumbles through the crowd.

He waits.

Hodur waits.

It feels endless.

He can’t help but wonder if it will truly only be fruit. He knows he deserves more. He knows he deserves all of the things that were thrown at Baldur. Oh, how he hates Baldur even now, even dead. Hodur was never able to move out of the shadow of his brother, out of the darkness that envelops him in solitude.

Baldur was the favorite, always the favorite, never seeming to care that he would not ever become King of Asgard. He outshone even Thor who was very much his father’s son. Yes, Odin and Frigga loved Baldur over all their sons. Odin’s second choice was Thor who was so much like Baldur except with a more violent streak. And Loki had magic which endeared him to Frigga. Who did Hodur have?

Loki seemed to think that he had Baldur. Ha! The God of Mischief may have had the God of Thunder to rely on, but the God of Night had no one but himself. His brother the God of Light and Spring only ever eclipsed him.

Just as he begins to get lost in the memories, he feels a smack against his left cheek that squelches on contact. His nostrils are bombarded with the scent of overripe plum, and he can feel the stickiness on his skin. It makes him want to puke, but he wills his stomach to calm itself. There is a sound of joy from the crowd.

The next item hits his lower torso. It is harder. He can feel the dampness through his cloth tunic. The smell this time is one of pear. Another sound of approval comes from the crowd.

The back of his right shoulder is suddenly wet and cold as something explodes against it, the juices spilling over the collar of his tunic and dampening his skin through the cloth. This smells like a melon of some sort, and his stomach rebels as he swallows down a bit of vomit.

There is a long pause. The crowd is talking and cheering. Some are cursing him. He can just hear footsteps coming towards him but can do nothing with his feet planted to the ground and his arms tied behind his back. He feels his trousers pulled forward and a mushy substance stuffed into them. The footsteps retreat into the pleased sounds of the crowd.

There is another pause as Hodur begins breathing through his mouth trying to avoid the smells of the rotting fruit he now wears.

The center of his chest is hit, then his left shoulder and his right thigh. And then the bombardment really begins. Suddenly fruit is everywhere, at least he thinks it’s fruit. It smells like fruit, and the scent is overpowering.

Hodur cannot help but hate Loki…and absolutely admire him for this.

xxx

Steve watches Loki watching Hodur’s reaction to the punishment. There is neither satisfaction nor hatred in the god’s face, only a touch of sadness. He runs a hand up and down his Kitten’s upper arm. Green eyes look at him and give him a grateful smile before turning back to the man who tries to avoid the fruit that is coming from all directions.

The artist’s hand drops, but he side-steps closer. Their shoulders bump every so often, a subtle reminder of each other’s presence.

Frigga’s heart lightens as she witnesses their interaction. The Captain appears to be very attentive to her son even if the scars she saw this morning were rather frightening. Still, it is clear they have a great deal of affection for each other, and that gives her some happiness. She wishes Thor had someone as well.

The Queen softly touches the King’s arm and motions towards Loki and Steve.

Odin watches them for a moment, sees the backs of their hands touching, sees Loki place an arm around Hel. He nods with a soft smile at his wife. This is good. He may never regain the trust of his son, but at least there is someone there for Loki to lean on.

Hel nudges her father with her elbow. Sigyn is making her way towards them, eyes returning every so often to Hodur as he begins to roar and shout expletives. 

She passes the Warriors Three and stops in front of the royal family. Bowing slightly in deference, she asks if they are enjoying the show. Her voice is sharp and tries to cut them all.

Steve takes Loki’s hand as Hel stands straighter, shrugging off her father’s arm.

“No, Sigyn,” the King replies. “We are not here to enjoy it. We are here to witness it and to ensure it is done.” He steps towards her and takes her hand in both of his. “None of this could ever replace what you have lost, nor is it meant to. Believe me when I tell you that had I the power, I would return to that time and prevent this all from happening.”

“As would we all,” the Queen adds.

“I wouldn’t.” Hel’s voice startles everyone. They all look at her as though she said something horrible. She shrugs and looks at them defiantly with her violet eyes. “If none of this had happened, Da wouldn’t have left Sigyn and taken up with ‘Boda, and I wouldn’t have been born. So, yeah, maybe a little selfish, but I’m glad it happened.” She looks at Steve. “Bet you’re kind of glad, too, right? If it hadn’t, you two might not ever have met. Or even if you had met, you wouldn’t be having sex.”

It’s true, and Steve can certainly understand how Hel feels. But there is something she is missing, and he tries to explain it. “If I could spare him all that pain, if I knew he would have had a better life had none of that happened, I’d go back and change it myself.”

Hel is confused. “But…but…then you wouldn’t be together. _You’d_ be the one who’s unhappy.”

“I love him, Helena. I’d gladly sacrifice my happiness for his,” he tells the girl who looks like a 16-year-old but whom he knows is much older.

The words make Sigyn hate him for his sweetness.

Loki can feel the tears gathering in his eyes. He grabs his daughter and pulls her into a hug. He kisses her purple-haired head. “I love you, Helena. You are one of the few good things that have come out of all this, and I would not give you up…” A few tears escape his eyes. He had meant to say he would not give her up for all of Yggdrasil, but he can’t bring himself to say the words. He has been lied to his entire life. He does not wish to lie to his daughter. “I could never choose between you and my first two boys. I would rather sacrifice myself for all of you than to have to choose.”

“But if you had to?” she asks wanting to know.

Loki shuts his eyes tightly and shakes his head.

“It’s not a fair question,” Steve tells her. “And it doesn’t matter anyway. There’s no choice to be made, no time machine to take us back to that moment and change it. And even if there were, there are other things to consider, ramifications we couldn’t possibly understand.”

“Steve is correct as usual,” the Trickster tells his daughter. “You only need to know that I love you and I am here for you whenever you need me.” 

Thor hugs his brother from behind, practically crushing him.

Sigyn’s heart breaks again as she remembers the type of father Loki was. Just then when she needs it the most, she feels a comforting hand on her back. She turns to find Hogun standing next to her silent and staring out at Hodur. She accepts his kindness quietly, turning her eyes not to her ex-husband but to the man who is now covered in the guts of rotting fruit.

The Trickster looks up at his artist. He mouths an, “I love you back,” and reaches out with his hand. Steve takes it with a smile. Hel grabs it, too, and pulls her father’s lover into the hug.

The people of Asgard who can see them stare in wonderment at the four-person embrace. Some think it beautiful. Some think it odd. Some think it means Loki is going soft and will not be playing any more tricks on them. (They will learn soon enough that they are wrong.)

Frigga and Odin wrap an arm around each other’s waists. The mother so wants to join the hug, to wrap her arms around the family she has left and never let them go. She looks up at Hodur and sees her little boy. He was so innocent once. It breaks her heart to think of what he’s become.

The fruit is dwindling, and there are longer and longer pauses between hits. The God of Darkness and the ground around him are covered with the remains of over-ripe melons and berries and fruits of all kinds.

“Enough!” Odin calls. “Get this villain cleaned up and ready for the wolf.”

xxx

It is after 11am on the last day of school. Peter Parker is taking the last final exam of his Junior year - Physics. All he needs is to pass the test to get an A+ in the class. He’s finishing the last question when he sees Gwen Stacy walk up to the front and hand in her test to the teacher.

“Show off,” he grumbles to himself. He shouldn’t be surprised. She is the smartest kid in their grade. But he’s right behind her.

Peter finishes with a flourish and hands in his paper. He grabs his backpack and skateboard and leaves. Gwen is waiting for him just outside the classroom.

“Walk me to my locker?”

He gives her a questioning look made more adorable in her eyes by the fact that his brown hair is sticking up all over the place. “You still have stuff in your locker?”

“Yeah, pictures and stuff,” she says as she starts walking, the heels of her knee-high boots ringing through the hallway.

Peter jogs a few feet to catch up to the girl with the long, straight blond hair.

When she opens her locker, he’s glad to discover the pictures she has are ones that he took. He is starting an internship with the photography department at the Daily Bugle, and somehow seeing his pictures in her locker makes him less nervous about it.

“So when do you leave?” he asks even though he knows.

Gwen and her mother are going on vacation. It’s their first since her dad died. “Tonight. She’s picking me up. I have to go home and pack the last of my stuff before we go.”

“I’m going to miss you,” he says with his puppy dog eyes as she closes her locker for the final time until the fall.

“Aw. I’m going to miss you, too.” She gives him a quick kiss. They hold hands as they walk outside.

“Peter Parker!” a man calls out. He’s wearing dark grey cargo pants and a black t-shirt that shows off his muscles. Purple-lensed sunglasses complete the look with his short-cropped dirty-blond hair. He’s leaning against a dark SUV with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Who’s that?” Gwen asks.

“Remember I told you about the Avengers Initiative and that archer I fought with against those blue sea people?”

“That’s Hawkeye? Can I meet him?”

“Sure, I guess.”

As they walk towards the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Gwen remembers something. “Didn’t you say you didn’t tell them who you are?”

“Yep,” Peter says nervously. And when they get to Clint, he immediately asks, “How did you find me?”

Clint looks at the pretty young blonde.

“It’s okay. She knows,” the teenager tells the older man.

“In that case, if you want to keep your identity a secret you might try _not_ wearing a bright red and blue uniform. I’d go with black instead – harder to follow.”

“Captain America wears a bright blue uniform,” Gwen notes, “with red and white.”

“Cap’s not trying to keep a secret identity, Miss Stacy.”

Gwen is suddenly feeling nervous. “You know who I am?”

“Yep. I also know your father passed away fairly recently and that he was a damn fine cop. My condolences.”

“Thanks,” she mutters as Peter squeezes her hand.

“And I hope you and your mother enjoy Seattle.” He knows he doesn’t have to say it, but it’s just fun to see people’s reactions. Clint can’t help but smile as both look at him with surprise.

Her blue eyes take on a new determination. “You know, you can’t just spy on people.”

“Do I need to remind you who you’re dating?”

Peter can’t believe it. “Wait…That’s…I mean…We…I’m…”

A door honks causing the two teenagers to look in that direction. “Ooh, that’s my mom. I gotta go.” She turns to Peter. “I’ll miss you.”

“Me, too.”

They kiss quickly, chastely, and then Gwen is running off.

“Now what?” Peter asks apprehensively.

“Now you come back with me to S.H.I.E.L.D. and start training.”

xxx

“I can’t,” Steve says, a mixture of disappointment and anger in his eyes. “I’m sorry; I just can’t.”

Hodur is being held just outside the large cage where a black wolf waits growling, his body low and hackles raised. The guards are waiting for people to get settled so that they can put the criminal in the cage with the beast.

“I’m surprised you haven’t ordered me to stop it,” Loki tells the Captain, almost daring him to.

“If we were on Earth, I would have. But this is your realm, not mine. Besides, you said Thor was okay with this.”

“He is. Is that really all it takes?”

Steve takes a moment to breathe, willing himself not to snap back at his lover. Instead he gives the Trickster more disappointed looks. “Do you want me to take Hel?”

Loki turns to his daughter. “Hel, do you wish to go or stay?”

“Stay,” she says as if it’s obvious.

“Fine,” Steve says and turns to go.

“That’s it? No…” Loki doesn’t know what to say. He wants a kiss or a hug or a slap or something.

“This makes me sick,” the Captain says without looking at him. “I won’t be a part of this.”

“You are a part of this whether you like it or not.” The Trickster hates himself of baiting his lover this way, but he can’t help himself.

“We’ll discuss it later,” the blond replies curtly and walks until he feels a soft hand on his arm.

“Captain?” Queen Frigga waits for the Midgardian to turn, his eyes swirling with emotion. “I know I should witness this but…”

“May I escort you back to your home?”

“Yes. Please.”

Steve offers his arm, and they walk to a chariot that takes them away.

“I’m sorry. I can’t imagine…”

“Thank you, Captain.”

“Steve. Please call me Steve.”

She smiles softly and nods. “All right, Steve, but only if you call me Frigga…or mother.”

He looks at her, his blue eyes big and bewildered. She can almost see him as a little boy staring up at his mother with such innocent longing.

“That’s…very kind of you, Ma’am, but I wouldn’t want to be disrespectful.”

“To me or your own mother?” she asks gently. “I only ask because it is not disrespectful to me. I have lost one son. I have probably lost his twin. And I have come perilously close to losing two others. It would be nice to gain one for a change.”

Steve looks down at his hands.

“Frigga it is then,” she says with a pat on his knee. “Perhaps one day…It is, after all, not such a large change between Ma’am and Mom.”

The artist can’t help but think the change is huge, gigantic. 

He looks up at the sky. It isn’t his. Inside the palace, he can pretend he’s in another country with different people and customs. But outside there is a huge freaking planet in the sky that practically screams ‘This is NOT Earth’. It’s a bit overwhelming, as overwhelming as running to Times Square when he woke up to discover the bright moving screens and loud cars.

Finding it suddenly hard to breathe, he closes his eyes and holds them shut tight against the alien surroundings. That’s when he feels a strong, gentle arm wrap around his shoulders and pull him against a warm body. She smells of lavender and apples, and it reminds him of his mom baking pies as George Gershwin played on the radio. He feels a kiss on his temple.

“You’re a good boy,” Frigga tells him. “And I will be forever in your debt.”

They ride in silence the rest of the way to the palace, her arm wrapped around him, his eyes shut tight to keep out the world as his head rests on her shoulder.

xxx

The royal family is seated. Odin is flanked by Thor and Loki. Hel sits next to her father. Fandral, Volstagg, and Volstagg’s family are next to Thor. Hogun and Sigyn are next to Hel.

Loki cannot help but smile as Hodur is shoved into the cage.

Hel leans forward as do most of the crowd to see better what comes next.

Odin and Thor look on with blank expressions, neither pleased nor displeased at what is happening.

Sigyn licks her lips in anticipation, her hand held by the quiet, clean-shaven warrior at her side.

Hodur can hear and smell the animal. His hands grab at the metal and try to shake open a passage for himself. There is a growl in front of him that gets gradually louder, and he does not know if the wolf is coming closer or is merely increasing the volume.

There is a loud snarl just before the wolf sinks its teeth into soft flesh. A howl is heard from the blind Asgardian as the ground catches the first of his blood.

The screams don’t stop. They are simply overpowered by the gasps and cries from the crowd.

Loki suddenly feels sick. This is too much like what happened to his sons, and his mind continues to flash memories at him unbidden. He shakes his head sharply to be rid of them. It works for a few moments, and he is able to enjoy his brother’s agony for a while. He runs a hand up and down his daughter’s back, reminding himself that some good did come out of all the mess. But then the memories come again, and he has to swallow the bile that comes into his throat.

And then he remembers. He remembers what he learned after his fall into the Abyss. He remembers how to lock it away, how to survive. And the mask slides into place. And a cruel smile graces his lips. And he enjoys it, enjoys the sound of screams and growls, enjoys the blood and viscera that spurts and stains.

Leaning closer to Hel’s ear, he tells his daughter, “Remember this moment. Remember your uncle as he is now, helpless, at the mercy of this beast. Remember that is what happened to your brother who was innocent of any wrongdoing. Life is not fair, Helena. Life owes you nothing. But no matter what happens, no matter what life throws at you, never let them see you as anything but strong, in control.”

“Yes, Father.”

Healers are standing by. They are there to determine when Hodur has had enough and to heal him afterwards. It will take time to heal even with their combined efforts. They watch, magically monitoring the health of the God of Darkness.

Hel is fascinated if a little disgusted by what is happening in the cage. Soon she is looking at the crowd rather than at the teeth and claws and blood. ‘Boda had told her that Asgardians are a warrior race. She can tell by many of the faces that they find Hodur’s inability to defend himself disconcerting. Still, it doesn’t bother them enough to try to stop it. Of course, Hel doubts ‘Boda’s people would have reacted any differently.

Sigyn is glad she stayed. She is glad to witness this vile Prince as he gets ripped and bitten by the large black wolf. It doesn’t last nearly as long as she remembers Narfi’s attack lasting.

Magic is used to calm the wolf down and eventually get him to sleep.

Hodur’s bloody body is dragged out of the cage and put on a stretcher. The healers immediately get to work closing the worst of the wounds as quickly as possible.

No one leaves their seats until the criminal’s body is moved off the pitch. Once he is gone, the royal family rises and returns to the palace.

xxx

Logan steps off the elevator and onto the Avengers Floor. He puts his bag in Bruce’s room and calls his lover.

After a short conversation, he is persuaded to go up to the lab where Bruce and Tony are working. He’s promised food.

The mutant heads up, unsure what he is going to find there.

“Wolverine!” Tony greets a little too enthusiastically. “Good timing. Food ‘ll be here soon.”

“Tony,” he replies. “Thanks for the bunk.”

“Hmm? The bum? I think you need to thank Bruce for that,” Tony says with a glint in his eye.

“Bunk,” he repeats.

“Oh, bunk,” the billionaire over enunciates. “Right. Yeah. No problem.”

Bruce shakes his head. “Don’t pay attention to him. He’s just being his usual idiot self. Is your bike safe and sound?”

Logan walks over to where the scientist is working. “Yep. Safe and sound and in a garage. Parking rates here are ridiculous.”

Tony is tapping a pen against his desk. “No ‘I miss you’? No ‘Welcome home’? No hello kiss? You two are like the worst couple ever.”

“Wow, Tony,” Bruce deadpans, “that really hurts, especially coming from you.”

“I’ll tell you what. I’ll turn around and let you two have a moment of privacy. Okay?” He spins his chair around. “Take your time. Just let me know whenever you’re done.”

Logan and Bruce look at each other.

“He’s an idiot,” the scientist says as he takes off his glasses.

“So you said.”

“I’ll say my proper hello later.”

Tony is disappointed. “Really? Are you really that much of a tight ass?” he asks turning back around.

“Oh, he’s got a tight ass all right,” Logan tells the billionaire.

“See? Now this guy knows how to banter,” he says pointing his pen at the mutant. “You used to know. You used to be fun.” He shakes his head and turns to Wolverine. “I watched your interrogation with the Asgardians. Nice job. Obviously the complete opposite of my technique, but I loved how pissed they got.”

Logan shrugs.

JARVIS informs them that the food is here. Tony volunteers to go downstairs to get it, leaving the lovers alone to say a proper hello.

As soon as he is gone, Bruce stands and pulls Logan to his feet. He plants a soft wet kiss on the whiskered lips. “Hi,” he breathes.

“Hi,” the shorter man replies with a smirk. “Miss me?”

“Isn’t that obvious?”

“Not yet.” He goes in for another kiss, gently opening Bruce’s mouth with his tongue.

The scientist allows himself a few moments to enjoy that kiss before reluctantly pulling away. “Tony will be back soon.”

“And?” He puts his nose just under the American’s ear and takes a deep whiff.

“No fair,” Bruce complains without conviction.

Logan pulls back to look into the dark brown eyes. “I need ta get ya back to the woods.”

“Don’t like my scent anymore, Wolverine?”

“Not sayin’ that. Just prefer grass to chemicals is all. Always have.” He starts to lick and nip at the scientist’s neck.

“About that…kind of…” Bruce is finding it really hard to concentrate. “Loki and Natasha have both mentioned the second round of strip poker. We should probably do that before we head out.”

“Okay.” He says and gives the lush lips a soft kiss before stepping away.

“Where ya goin’?”

“Little boy’s room.”

Tony arrives a few minutes later with sandwiches. “Where’s Logan? Did you scare him off already?” His face brightens. “Does this mean you aren’t leaving?”

“Don’t start doing a happy dance just yet. He just went to the bathroom.”

“Who’s doin’ a happy dance?” Logan asks.

Tony rolls his eyes. “Well not me apparently.”

xxx

Frigga laces her arm through Steve’s and leads him to her private sitting area. Kelda brings them tea as they sit on the couch.

They sit quietly, sipping their drinks.

“How long do you think it will take?” the Queen asks the Captain.

“Not sure. How long did it take with,” he stops as soon as he realizes what he’s about to say. “Sorry.”

“No. You’re right. It felt like a very long time, an eternity. But I could not tell you for sure how long it actually lasted.”

“I can’t imagine.”

“Loki told you about it then?”

“Just the basics. He doesn’t like talking about it.”

Frigga puts her hand over his. “Thank you. Thank you for my son. If not for you, I shudder to think where Loki might be. You’ve given us the truth. You’ve given me my son.”

“I think you’re giving me too much credit.”

“I see the way he looks at you, Steve. And the contentment on his face this morning was something I have not seen in a very, very long time.”

Steve can feel himself begin to blush, and a knot comes into his stomach. “About that…The scars…”

“There’s no need to explain. Angrboda’s reputation precedes her. And we all have our little proclivities.”

“He scares me sometimes. I scare myself,” he admits.

She strokes his head. “What a darling boy you are. I can see why Loki loves you.”

“You can?”

There is that little boy look again. She can’t help but pull him into a hug and feels his arms wrap around her. “Of course I can, and I am so happy you’ve found each other.” Frigga lets him go. Cupping his cheek in her hand, she tells him, “Thor has spoken of you and the other Avengers. You are the one he most admires.”

“Me? Not Tony?”

“You, Steve. You are honorable and kind and apparently creative enough to keep even Loki interested.” She smiles at his bashfulness. “There is no need for modesty.”

“It’s not modesty.”

“No. Loki said you do not like to talk of such things. Perhaps you can tell me this much – Do you satisfy him?”

“I believe so.”

“And does he satisfy you?”

“Always.”

She sees the truth of it in his eyes. It makes her wonder. “How did you reach him? I tried, but he had become so distant, so harsh and cruel.”

He isn’t sure how to explain it. He tries first by talking about Loki’s reaction to gentleness, how he would break and get angry and become defensive. And though Frigga seems to understand, Steve feels like he isn’t explaining it well. He tries again by telling her how he and Loki both basically lost the world they had known. Those worlds still exist, but neither of them felt like they belong anymore.

Again Frigga nods in understanding.

Steve still isn’t satisfied. He sighs and rubs his eyes. “He just needs guidance. He needs someone to…to…give him boundaries?” He looks at the mother for agreement or correction or some sort of feedback.

Frigga smiles. “Whatever the reason, I am grateful. And whatever you must do to keep him satisfied, I am fine with so long as he isn’t hurt too badly.” But now she can see it is time to change the subject, and she asks him about Midgard, asking him to explain some of the things she saw during her two visits.

The Captain is pleasantly surprised that he can answer almost all of her questions. And he realizes that he has started living in the world and not just existing in it. His first thought is to tell Loki, but the god isn’t there.

“Is something wrong, Steve?”

“Just…Missing Loki.”

xxx

Johnny Storm is trying to take this seriously. Honestly he is. And sure his blue form-fitting outfit is probably almost as ridiculous as the blue and red one that the new guy is wearing. But the mask on that thing…Besides, he knows he fills out his suit way better than Spidey.

“It’s Spider-Man, not Spidey,” Peter says.

Clint interrupts. “Don’t get your panties in a bunch, Spidey. You two are here to train together.”

“Yeah, and why is that exactly?” the Human Torch asks.

“Because the kid needs to be evaluated, and you so do you.”

Johnny protests, “You’ve seen what I can do.”

“No, I haven’t, actually. I’ve seen what Spider-Man can do, and it’s pretty fucking impressive. And if you wanna join the Avengers Initiative, you’ll suck it up and do what I say.”

Agent Coulson jumps in at this point. “What Agent Barton is trying to say is that S.H.I.E.L.D. would like to see what the two of you can do to get a better understanding of your strengths and what type of situations you’d be useful in.”

Natasha just stands there taking it all in.

“You wanna see what I can do? Flame on!” Johnny bursts into flames and starts flying around the room, setting off the overhead sprinkler system. He lands, the fire disappearing, and looks at the three agents. “Really?”

Black Widow raises an eyebrow. “Can you still light up?”

The Human Torch holds out his right arm. Flames erupt from it. “Unless it’s a deluge, I’m good.”

Clint shakes his head. “Maybe we should go to a different room before we drown.”

“Good idea,” Coulson replies. “And maybe you can make sure the fire system is shut down before the Human Torch lights up again.”

“Hey, this isn’t my fault, Mr. Agent, Sir.”

Natasha leads the way out. “It’s no one’s fault. I suggest we dry off and use training area 5 instead. I’ll have the sprinklers shut off before we begin.”

They head to the locker room to get dry, which Peter does first with a towel and then by attaching a web to the ceiling and swinging back and forth. Johnny just erupts into flames until the water dries off. Coulson, Barton, and Romanoff change clothes.

Black Widow contacts security as they head to the training room.

Johnny flies around the room as Peter swings and climbs walls. Then it’s time for their face-off. Spider-Man easily avoids the balls of flame that the Human Torch throws at him. He shoots webbing at the man on fire and hits him easily.

“Score,” Spider-Man announces. “Webbing – 1, Flames – 0”

The webs disintegrate in the flames. “Not so fast, Spidey. Your webs aren’t exactly flame resistant.”

Spider-Man responds by shooting even more web, covering Johnny in the sticky substance.

The Human Torch increases the heat and melts the milky-white substance from off his body. “You’ll have to do better than that, Aragog.”

“Is that supposed to be a burn? ‘Cause Aragog is pretty badass.”

“You wanna burn? I’ll give you a burn.” Johnny shoots more flames.

As the two continue to “battle” each other, Coulson notes, “Well, they’re talkative.”

Clint sighs. “We really don’t need more Tony’s.”

“So we know not to use them for spy work,” Phil replies.

Black Widow smiles. “Unless we need to seduce a woman. Then my bet ‘s on Storm.”

“What am I…chopped liver?” Clint asks.

“Tell you what, you can both hit on this future mark and see which one scores.”

“That may not work,” Phil notes. “She might prefer Natasha.”

It is Clint’s turn to smile. “I’d love to see that.”

“Phil’s got a point,” Natasha admits. “Of course, the person you and Johnny need to seduce could be guy.”

Johnny’s voice suddenly rings out. “Would you stop shooting that at me? You’re getting me all sticky!”

“Well stop getting me so hot!” Peter replies. “I’m sweating in my suit.”

“Now you know why that hood is stupid,” the Human Torch replies.

“It’s for protection, you jerk.”

Clint has to stop this. “Do you two realize you sound like a porno flick?”

Peter and Johnny stop immediately. They look at each other then back at Clint. “Do not!” they say in unison.

xxx

As soon as Steve sees Loki, he knows something’s wrong. The green eyes are cold, the countenance haughty. He starts to make his way to the god, but as soon as the Trickster sees him the slim, toned body moves in another direction.

Steve follows, hoping to catch up, but he’s intercepted by Hel. “Can you believe her?” she asks.

“What? Who?”

“Sigyn. Look at her. Yesterday she was throwing herself at Da. And now she’s holding hands with Hogun.”

He turns to see what she’s talking about. Sure enough, Hogun is holding Sigyn’s hand. “That’s good, isn’t it?” Then something clicks. “Is that part of it?”

“Part of what?”

Blue eyes scan the room for the God of Mischief. “Whatever is wrong with your father.”

Hel is confused. “There’s nothing wrong with my father.”

“You don’t see it?”

“See what?”

He realizes that this is isn’t something she needs to worry about. “Nothing. Never mind.”

“I’m going to go say something.”

“Hmm? What?” By the time he realizes what she means, she’s halfway to Sigyn. Steve rushes after her but doesn’t catch up in time.

“Well that didn’t take long.”

“Excuse me?” Sigyn replies.

“Nothing,” Steve says just before asking Hel to come with him.

The girl with the violet eyes ignores him. “Only yesterday you wanted my Da, were practically begging for him to come back to you.”

“I was mistaken,” Sigyn says.

“Apparently since you’ve already replaced him.”

“Already?!”

“She didn’t mean it,” Steve tries to sooth.

“I had a moment of weakness, you stupid girl.”

Hogun steps between them. “It is an emotional time. Best to keep calm heads if possible.”

“Feeling guilty about your part in it?” Steve regrets the words as soon as they leave his mouth. “Sorry. That wasn’t fair. Come on, Hel.” He pulls her by the arm.

“I’m not finished.”

He glares at her and informs her that she is finished and that she is going with him right now.

Her eyes widen with surprise, and she complies quietly. She realizes then that Da was right. Steve really could be scary.

He drags her out into the hallway. “This day is hard enough on your father. I’m not going to let you make this worse.”

“I wasn’t making it worse.”

“Like hell you weren’t.”

She’s confused. “Like me I wasn’t?”

“What?”

“What?”

Steve rubs his forehead when he realizes the reason for the confusion. He takes a breath and starts again. “Helena, you were about to make a scene with Sigyn. Loki doesn’t need that right now.”

A voice comes from behind. “How do you know what my daughter was about to do?”

The Captain turns and sees the tallest woman he has ever seen. She is a good two feet taller than him with a tan complexion and fiery red hair that falls to her armpits. She wears a brown leather bustier and a matching miniskirt. Her knee-high boots are made of red leather.

“Hel, who is this fool?”

“Loki’s lover Steve,” she answers.

“So you’re the Midgardian who has tickled the tongue of gossips for the past few days.” Her eyes are dark, so dark her irises cannot be seen.

“I wouldn’t know about that.”

She looks him over with slight disdain. “Hel, get your father. Tell him I wish to speak to him. And if you wish to taunt Sigyn, by all means do it.”

“Helena, please,” Steve requests, almost pleading.

“Her name is Hel.”

And the teenager whose name is Hel suddenly has no interest in baiting Sigyn. As she goes to get her father, all she wants is to witness whatever is about to happen in the hall.

“I’m not impressed,” Angrboda tells him.

“Something tells me you rarely are.”

She smiles, her dark red lips framing her teeth. “You would be correct.” She takes in his dark green uniform with the shiny medals on the breast. She takes in his clear blue eyes and sultry lips. “So what exactly does Loki see in you?”

“You’d have to ask him.” Steve finds her intimidating. How could he not? Not only is she tall, but her muscles are well defined. And knowing that she used to do to Loki what he now does, it is hard for him not to feel a bit on edge. He wonders if he should go. Wondering is as far as it goes.

Loki joins them with his mask firmly in place and Hel following close behind. “Angrboda, I didn’t realize you were here.”

She bends down so that he may kiss her cheek. “When I heard that Hodur was to be mauled by a wolf, I could not resist.”

“Did you see it?”

“I did. It was glorious.”

“I thought you’d approve.” He holds her hands and runs his eyes over her. “As beautiful as ever.”

“Always the Silvertongue. Have you missed me?”

“Always.”

Steve’s heart breaks.

Hel chimes in. She wasn’t going to. She was going to hide in the shadows and watch, but the blond’s face prompts her to speak. “You have Steve now.”

“Do I?” Loki asks with only the tiniest waver in his voice.

There is a tense silence.

Steve walks up to the tall woman and holds out his hand. “It was nice to meet you, Ma’am.”

Angrboda hesitantly takes his hand and is surprised at how firm a grip he has.

The Captain turns to his lover. “I’d like to talk to you at some point,” he says tersely.

Loki shrugs. “Please feel free to say whatever is on your mind now.”

“I wouldn’t want to interrupt your reunion.”

“Too late now,” the god replies coldly.

Steve closes his eyes and gathers himself. “It can wait,” he responds and begins to walk away.

“Frightened, Captain? How unlike you. But perhaps Angrboda’s presence is too intimidating.”

The Midgardian’s hands hurt from the fists he’s making at his sides.

Angrboda smiles at the man’s anger. “Please, Captain. Say whatever it is you have to say. I don’t mind. I’m quite interested, actually.”

Blue eyes look to violet ones for direction. Hel nods. Steve turns and glares at the God of Mischief. “Fine.” His voice is strained, harsh. “First, I love you, and I’m grateful for you. And I just wanted you to know that.”

The sentiment with its incongruous tone surprise everyone. The words are certainly not the ones Loki was expecting, and he feels the first crack in his mask.

“Second, you mother is really great. You should be nice to her. She really loves you and cares about you. And she just wants to be sure you’re okay.”

“Why are you saying this?”

“Let me finish!” Steve takes a breath. “Third, I was wrong. I’m sorry. I should never have let you punish your brother with a wolf. I’m so sorry, Kitten. I should have stopped it.”

“Then why didn’t you?!” The mask is crumbling. Damn! Why did he insist that Steve do this in front of Angrboda?

“I didn’t understand. I’m only human, Loki. I make mistakes just like everyone else. I’m just sorry this one hurt you.”

The Trickster wills the mask back into place. “Bloody human,” he mutters.

Steve strides to the god. He grabs the Asgardian by the lapels and pulls him into a pleading kiss. “Please, Loki. Please don’t shut me out.”

Angrboda groans. “That’s never going to work. Loki needs a firm hand.”

The Captain glares at her. “Loki needs whatever I say he needs.”

“Ha! Really,” she sneers. “If he were mine –“

“He isn’t yours,” Captain Rogers informs her. “He’s mine.” He roughly grabs Loki’s chin and forces the face up. “You’re mine. Understand?”

The god nods. “What do I need, Captain?” he asks quietly. “Please tell me.”

Steve rests their foreheads together. “You need to come home with me. We need to get away from here.”

“I can’t,” Loki sighs. “I have duties.” He pulls away and looks into the blue eyes. “I was hoping you’d agree to stay another night and leave in the morning. I’ll join you on Midgard tomorrow night.”

“First of all, it’s Earth. Say it.”

“Earth.”

“Good.”

The giantess is intrigued. “And second?” she asks.

“What kind of duties?”

“Trickster ones. Nothing horrible just some pranks to remind people where they stand. Odin asked it of me.”

Steve nods. “Okay. One more night, but that’s it.” He kisses Loki then whispers in his ear. “I’m going to make love to you tonight. I’m going to break you into a million pieces and put you back together…without that damn mask.”

Loki pushes him away. Steve can see the god’s eyes change as the defenses come up again.

“Have a good chat,” the Captain tells Angrboda. Then he turns and walks back to the main gathering, his hand patting Hel’s shoulder as he passes her.

“Well that was interesting,” the giantess notes. “Not very consistent, is he.”

“Don’t,” Loki whispers.

“He’s definitely possessive. I supposed that’s a good thing. Still, he could be more heavy handed.”

“Enough, ‘Boda.”

“Enough? Not nearly. Please tell me you are not submissive to him. He would make a poor dominant.”

“If you’re trying to get a rise out of me, it won’t work.” He sighs as he turns his eyes to her. “And for your information, Captain Rogers is a true artist and a wonderful dominant.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

Loki smiles. “He once tied me up and talked to me until I climaxed.”

The extremely tall woman laughs. “Talked to you?”

“Yes. He is an artist - his hands, his mouth, his body, his imagination. As good as you are, Angrboda, he is better.” That sobers her up and brings a small smile of triumph to his lips.

“To each his own, I suppose.”

“Yes.” Loki decides to change the subject. “Hel has asked to come visit me on Midgard. I told her it was fine with me so long as it didn’t interfere with her duties.”

Dark eyes examine her daughter. “She’s old enough to make her own decisions.”

“Good,” he replies. “Well, I should get back to my family. It was nice to see you, Angrboda. If I do not see you again, I wish you well.”

“And I you.”

Loki turns and is surprised to see Hel there. “Will you be returning with your mother?”

She shakes her head. “I want to see you in action.”

He nods. The god kisses his daughter’s head as he passes and whispers, “Do get rid of her.”

Once Loki is gone, the giantess looks at the young woman and asks, “Well?”

“They’re in love.”

“Fool.”

“No, ‘Boda. It’s nice.”

There is disappointment in the dark eyes. “Don’t be stupid.”

“I’m not. Steve is a good man. He’s handsome. And he makes Da happy.”

“Your father doesn’t want happiness. He wants pain.”

“Maybe he wants both. And maybe Steve gives it to him.”

Angrboda feels a flutter of worry. “Please don’t be foolish enough to fall for the Midgardian’s charms, too.”

“I like him. And I like him for Da.”

“Why?”

Hel shrugs. “I just do.”

The mother gets an idea. “Do you like him for you?”

“How do you mean? Like another father?”

“No. I mean would you like him to be your first?”

Violet eyes stare in disbelief at her mother. “You’ve got to be kidding me. I’m not going to sleep with my father’s lover. You’re sick. Why would you even suggest such a thing?”

Angrboda runs a hand through her daughter’s hair. “I just want you to be happy.”

“Go home, ‘Boda. I’ll return in a day or two.” And with that, Hel goes back to the party and hangs out with her uncle Thor. The young woman is disappointed to see her mother return and even more disappointed to see that her lover is with her.

xxx

A small restaurant in Greenwich Village is being graced by the presence of Tony Stark and his three guests. The waiter whose area they are seated in does a victory dance before going over to get their drink order. (Mr. Stark is a notoriously excellent tipper.)

“Welcome back, Mr. Stark. May I start you off with a Dalmore Single Highland Malt on the rocks?”

“You always know how to take care of me, Carlos.”

“And for you, Ms. Potts? A glass of chardonnay?”

Pepper purses her lips. “I think I’ll go red tonight…a Cabernet.”

The waiter nods and asks Dr. Banner if he would also like a scotch. Once it is confirmed, he turns to the bearded man. “And for you, Sir?”

“Make it three.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Tony orders an appetizer, and the waiter leaves.

“So, Logan,” Pepper begins, “we didn’t really get to talk the last time we met. What do you do?”

“Oh, a little of this. A little of that. Whatever I have to to get by.”

Tony jumps in. “Logan is a man of few words but lots of miles apparently.”

“Meanin’?” Logan’s voice doesn’t sound like a threat, yet the word still feels threatening.

“Meaning, you and Bruce keep going on trips. Camping, then more camping, then Canada. Where are you taking him next?”

“Upstate.”

Pepper asks innocently, “More camping?”

“Nah. Gotta friend who runs a school up there.” After a little prompting, he tells them it’s the Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters.

“Mutant school?” Tony asks with his usual bluntness.

“Yeah, I guess you could call it that.”

“That’s great,” Pepper tries to smooth things over. “I mean, that’s great that they have a place where they are accepted and don’t need to hide. And can, you know, develop their skills.” She has a sinking feeling her words are coming out all wrong. “When do you plan on going?” she asks to hopefully cover it up.

“Few days. Whenever Bruce is ready.” He silently thanks the waiter for the drink that’s set down in front of him. “After that, we’re thinkin’ of headin’ to New Orleans…maybe track down an old friend of mine.”

“No more camping?” Tony asks as he takes a sip of his whiskey.

“Well,” Bruce says, “we might do some camping on the way down…just to let Hulk stretch his legs a bit.”

“You and Hulk get along?” the billionaire asks the Canadian.

“Yep.”

Tony does a quick eyebrow raise and looks away then back again as if to say that’s no big deal. “He and I get along, too.”

Logan smiles. “Somethin’ tells me he likes me more.”

“Oh? And why’s that?”

The Canadian just smiles.

“What. You fuck him, too?”

Bruce has had enough of this conversation. “So, Pepper, I heard Stark Enterprises is helping with the Fukushima radioactive water leak in Japan.”

Pepper, clever, astute, perceptive Pepper takes the hint and starts talking about the major environmental damage and how Stark Enterprises is trying to help.

xxx

Everyone is getting drunk except for Frigga, Thor, and Steve. It isn’t for lack of trying on Thor’s part, and Steve couldn’t get drunk even if he wanted to thanks to the super serum. Frigga simply doesn’t want to make a fool of herself.

A fool is exactly what most people are making of themselves. And Loki is taking advantage of that, using his magic to trip people up or make them hit themselves.

Most people are getting more flirtatious and touchy. Soon Thor finds himself shadowing Kelda to ensure she is not harassed. Meanwhile, Steve keeps an eye on Hel as more and more men, both young and old, begin to talk and touch and some even grab. She is generally able to handle herself either through a well-placed slap or a bit of magic. Still, she looks just like a teenage girl to Steve, and he has a strong urge to protect her.

Blue eyes search for Loki, to warn him that his daughter is being paid too much attention. But the Trickster is too busy with a drunk Angrboda and what looks to be an elf. They are all drunk. At least, that’s what it looks like to the Captain until he sees his lover’s face suddenly sober for a moment before returning to a drunken smile.

Loki has seen Sigyn crying on Hogun’s shoulder. He isn’t jealous. He doesn’t think he’s jealous. But he cannot deny he feels a pang of something in his chest. Still, better Hogun than him or Fandral for that matter. Instead he returns to smile and listen to Angrboda and her new plaything. Poor little elf. She has practically devoured him already. Loki cannot help but wonder if she will simply kill him in the end or leave him in ruins. Both options make him smile.

A particularly large, red-bearded warrior grabs Hel’s arm as a greasy politician type runs his hand over her ass. The Captain appears, using both his words and his muscles to pull her away from them. He takes her out into the hall.

“What’d you do that for?” she asks, swaying a little. “I could have handled it.”

“It’s late. You should go to bed.”

She smiles. Her smile is so much like her father’s. “You gonna take me?” She runs a hand over his chest. “’Boda thinks you should bed me.”

Steve grabs her wrist and pulls it off of him. “Stay here. I’ll be right back.” He goes back into the party. It takes longer than he likes to find and get to Loki.

“Captain,” Loki says with a slight slur. “This is ‘Boda’s lover Lenkress. Cute isn’t he. Pointy ears are so sweet.”

“Loki, it’s late, and Hel’s had too much to drink. I’m taking her to her room. Maybe you should come, too.”

Green eyes study him with a tad more soberness than before.

Angrboda speaks up. “Oh, I’m sure you can handle it, Steve. Just be sure she removes her clothes and you tuck her in real good. I don’t get to see Loki very often any more, and I want to speak with him.”

“You heard the lady,” Loki tells him.

Steve leans in to talk in his ear. “I know you’re not drunk. And don’t know what you’re trying to do, but have it finished soon. I’ll be in your room waiting. Don’t disappoint me.” He leans back to see the nod of acknowledgment then turns to go.

Back in the hallway, he makes sure Hel is still there waiting. “Let’s go,” he tells her and starts to walk.

“Ooh, so demanding. And here ‘Boda didn’t think you’d be a good dominant.”

“You shouldn’t know about such things yet.”

“Why not?”

“’Cause you’re a kid!”

“Am not! Bet I’m older than you.”

Steve realizes that she probably is older. He also knows she isn’t his kid and he has no right to tell her anything or to have dragged her out of that party. “You may be older, but that doesn’t mean you’re mature.”

“For your information, ‘Boda ’s been letting me watch her dominate Lenkress for months now.”

“She what?!” He stops and stares at her with horror.

“It’s no big deal,” she tells him. “She’s even let me whip him a few times.”

“Did you like it?” Steve asks before he can stop himself.

Hel shrugs. “It was okay.” 

He just turns and continues walking.

“Do you think I’m attractive?”

“What? Yeah. Sure.”

The Queen of Helheim grabs his arm. “I’m serious, Steve. Do you find me attractive?” There is doubt and hope in her violet eyes.

He looks at her and sighs. “Yes, Hel, you’re attractive…a little young…a little young looking,” he corrects. “But you are attractive.” He pulls her into a hug. “Don’t rush it, sweetie. It’ll happen when it’s supposed to. And believe me, I know how impatient you’re probably feeling.”

She pulls away angry. “No you don’t. Look at you. You probably had people lining up to be your lover. Bet you could choose whomever you wanted.”

“I didn’t look like this until very recently. Before that I was scrawny and short and no one looked at me the way those men were looking at you. My best friend would try to fix me up with girls, and none of them ever liked what they saw. So, yeah, I know.”

“Maybe he should of fixed you up with boys.”

Steve laughs in spite of himself. “That wasn’t exactly done back then. And he didn’t know I sometimes liked boys. Hell, I’m not sure I knew that then, either.”

Hel puts her hand in his. “Well, I’m glad you realized it by the time you met my father. I bet you’re a gentle lover. I bet you’d be perfect for a girl’s first time,” she muses.

“I wouldn’t know about that, and neither one of us is going to find out.”

“Good. ‘Cause I’d hate you if you agreed to bed me. Not to mention it’d break Da’s heart.”

“We can’t have either of those things, can we.”

Hel shakes her head sleepily.

At her door, the young woman kisses the artist’s cheek. “Thank you, Steve.”

“Good night, Helena. Sweet dreams.” 

Once in Loki’s room, the soldier takes off everything except his boxers and gets ready for bed. The god isn’t back yet, so he starts looking at the various objects on the dresser. His eyes land on the handles of one of the drawers. He’s tempted to look inside, but he resists. He resists for as long as he can. Eventually, though, one gets opened then another and another.

Steve finds the red silk pajama bottoms Loki wore last night. He slips his boxers off and puts the red pants on. He ties the drawstring, his right hand gliding over the soft fabric just over his cock. Last night the inside had been against Loki, and the thought makes the artist lick his lips.

He gets into bed to wait for the Trickster, pulling the covers up to his waist. But then he can’t see the red silk. The covers get pushed away. He fingers the material, remembering how good the god had looked in them. He runs his hand up and down his inner thigh, relishing the sensation.

Again his hand finds his cock, and he begins to stroke the fabric ever so gently, closing his eyes. He breath deepens. His cock begins to twitch with life.

The door opens and closes.

Blue eyes look up to see green ones staring back.

“Started without me I see.”

“You were taking too long.”

“And in my own pants no less.”

“Closest thing I had to you. Lock the door.”

Loki seals it with magic. He begins to undress but is stopped by a word from the Captain.

“I want to do that.” Steve gets up and starts to undress the god. The jacket is simple enough, but then it gets complicated. Soon the artist is cursing Asgardian fashion.

“Need some help?”

“Almost got it,” he grunts as he tries to unfasten another buckle.

Finally, Loki is shirtless, wearing only his leather trousers and boots. A hand runs over his chest, tracing last night’s scars.

“I realized today that there was something missing,” Steve says as he places his hand over the god’s heart.

“And what would that be?”

“Something to tell your exes to stay the fuck away from you.”

“You cursed. Must be serious.”

“It is serious. And we’re going to correct that mistake first.” The artist walks to the fireplace and pulls a poker from the set. He looks at the end of the iron tool. “Make a fire,” he orders. Immediately, flames erupt in the fireplace. Steve takes the poker to the God of Mischief. “The end – Make it into a five-pointed star with a circle around it.”

Loki’s pulse increases. “Are you planning on branding me?”

“Yes. Now do it.”

It is done, and the new branding iron is put into the fire to heat up.

“Now take off your boots and go to the bathroom to pee.”

The god complies silently, watching Steve the entire time. He licks his lips as he urinates and blows the Midgardian a kiss. “Pants on or off?” Loki enquires when he has finished.

“Off,” the artist replies as he walks away. He goes to one of the drawers and pulls out a white pair of the same silk pants he’s wearing. Returning to Loki, he throws them at the god. “Put these on.”

“How sweet. It’s almost like we’re twins.”

Steve ignores him, instead going to check on the iron brand in the fire. “Sit in the chair,” he directs as his eyes take in the glowing red star. He turns and walks to his lover. “You might want to hold on to the seat.” He turns the poker until he is sure one of the points will be facing up. He plants a foot on the seat between Loki’s legs and presses the hot metal against the skin just over the god’s heart.

A scream and the sound of sizzling fill the air.

The metal is pulled away leaving the perfect imprint of a star within a circle on the god’s heaving chest.

“I love you,” Loki breathes.

“You better,” Steve replies, returning the branding iron to the fireplace tools. “Why were you acting drunk?”

“It amused me.”

“Why are you hiding?”

“Why the questions?” Loki replies sharply. “I thought you were going to break me not talk me to death.”

Steve runs a gentle hand under the god’s chin. “I am going to break you.” He guides the toned body to the waiting bed but keeps them standing. He kisses the lips gently, teasing his way into the warm mouth, pulling back whenever Loki tries to harden the contact.

The artist runs his hands lightly over the skin and muscle as his lips and tongue work their way lightly down the long neck.

“Take off the mask,” Steve breathes into the god’s ear. “Take off the mask and let me love you.” He cups the god’s cock in his hand and squeezes ever so slightly.

Loki makes a choking moaning sound that sends a jolt of arousal to the artist.

Steve kisses down the strong shoulder, across the collar bone, towards the nipple already hard and wanting. His hands slip under the white silk and squeeze the perfect ass before his fingers dance across the hidden entrance.

“I want…more…please. Rougher. Harder.”

The artist’s hands glide up the god’s back. His teeth busy themselves untying the white drawstring. He licks at the skin just where it meets the silk. He looks up and sees Loki staring down at him. He smiles and licks up the belly that trembles in response. Steve sees the mask breaking. He dips his tongue beneath the white fabric.

Loki closes his eyes and gulps in a breath. His fingers run through the blond hair. Suddenly, he feels cool air against his lower half. The pants are pooled at his feet. He steps out of them and is guided to lie on the bed.

“Close your eyes,” Steve instructs.

There is only darkness and the feel of the artist’s touch. The touch glides and teases, tempts and scratches. It is accompanied by a warm mouth on his neck and chest and thigh.

“I want to look at you. Please let me look at you.”

“Look at me, Kitten.”

Green eyes open to find his lover’s face above his. His cock is squeezed gently before the warm touch moves to his testicles. He’s kissed. The kiss is gentle, forgiving, almost hesitant. The hand moves to his face, and somehow that’s even more erotic, to have those sweet sensual fingers glide over his forehead, his cheeks, his lips.

“I love you,” Loki breathes.

Steve kisses his eyelid, the side of his nose, the corner of his mouth.

“I love you,” he says again.

“Hush, Kitten.”

But the god can’t leave it like that. He has to speak. “I’m sorry. I’m an ass. I love you. And I’m sorry I make things so difficult.”

Steve chuckles. “I said hush.”

“Please tell me you forgive me.”

“First tell me where the lubricant is.”

Loki motions to a drawer of the nightstand. Steve shifts to get it, running his body over the god’s. A quick intake of breath is the only other sign besides the hardening cock of the power of that contact.

The red pants come off quickly. Then the artist covers his fingers in the lubricant before taking Loki’s hand and doing the same to the long, slender fingers. Steve places the god’s fingers against his anus just before placing his fingers against the god’s. “Together,” he breathes. “One, two, three.”

Their mouths open as they breach each other.

“Fuck,” Loki moans as their fingers work in near unison. He is unable to say anything more once Steve’s mouth covers his.

There is another countdown at the end of which another finger is added by both.

“How?” Loki asks. “How exactly are we going to do this?”

Steve is busy sucking on his lover’s neck. He almost doesn’t hear the question. “Simple, Kitten. I make love to you while your fingers are in my ass. Questions?”

The god shakes his head. He bends his fingers and begins searching for that bundle of nerves he knows is in there. He feels it beneath his fingers, knows he’s right when Steve’s muscles contract with a howl. A third finger gets shoved into him, and he’s stretched quickly.

Very soon after, lubricant is spread over their cocks, and the artist slides into Loki with a satisfied sigh.

“You always feel so good,” he moans as he slowly begins to thrust. Steve maintains the slow pace as his fingertips glide over the new star above Loki’s heart. He runs is tongue over it. “Mine.”

“Yours. Always and forever yours,” Loki replies, matching the thrust of his fingers to that of his lover. He feels a hand wrap around his cock, and they all move at that rhythm. He watches the intense blue eyes that gaze down at him. He feels the thumb glide across the head of his cock. He hears their bodies slide and slap against each other.

The Trickster lifts his head to claim the lips above him. Their tongues invade each other’s mouths, pushing against each other, hungry, wanting. Loki moans as his prostate is teased. And though the god retorts by brushing his fingers against Steve’s, the Midgardian does not speed up, not at first.

Slowly the artist increases his speed, making sure the god continues to moan in pleasure as he does.

“Come for me.”

Loki shuts his eyes, tries to will it. He’s so close. “More,” he chokes out. “I need more.”

Steve thrusts faster, his breath heavy and riddled with groans. “Come for me, Kitten. Come now. Come now!”

Their bodies convulse in pleasure as both men come together, eyes closed, mouths open, gasping moans escaping their throats.

The artist collapses, relaxing against his lover’s body. He takes a moment to catch his breath before they uncouple. He lies down. Half of Steve’s body is next to Loki, half is on him. The blond head rests against the god’s chest.

“I’m sorry I left you,” he says.

“I understand why you did. Part of me wishes I had gone with you.” He strokes the blond hair. “Why did you say that about my mother?”

“She’s nice. She said I could call her mom.”

“Will you?” He feels a shrug against his skin. “Thank you for taking Helena to her room.”

“Did you know her mother is making her watch what she does with her lover?”

“No. But I’m not surprised.”

Steve waits for more of a reaction, but it doesn’t come. He looks up at his Kitten. “And you’re okay with that? Men were hitting on her downstairs.”

“Did she hit back?”

“What? Wait. Flirting. They were flirting with her and touching her inappropriately.”

“I hope she hurt them for their insolence.”

“That’s it? Loki, she’s young. She’s curious. If she isn’t careful, she could make a huge mistake.”

“Darling, I’ve already told her I want her first to be with someone she cares for. Beyond that, I have no say in the matter. Angrboda is teaching her the power of her sexuality. Better for her to understand it and wield it well than to have someone take advantage of her.”

“She’s a kid, Loki. Someone could still take advantage of her.”

“What more would you have me do?”

“How about not rush her into anything.”

“I’m not. And I cannot control what Angrboda does, so do not ask me.” He looks into the blue eyes and perfect mouth. “Could we not fight again so soon? I love you, you silly, caring man.”

“I love you back, you temperamental, untrusting god.”

“I trust you,” Loki notes. “Thank you for staying.”

“Is the door secure? No one is going to walk in on us tomorrow morning?”

“I promise.”

“Good, ‘cause I may want to suck your cock, and I’d rather your family not walk in on that.”

Loki smiles. “Promises, promises.”

xxx

Bruce and Logan are finally alone in bed. “Sorry about Tony.”

“Don’t worry ‘bout it,” the Canadian replies from under the covers as he breathes in the musky smell of the scientist’s cock. His tongue runs across the testicle in front of him before Logan repositions the hips and legs to get better access to Bruce’s ass. He runs a tongue through the crevice between the plump butt cheeks.

Bruce shivers. “I missed you,” he sighs.

“What, didn’t you give little Bruce any attention?”

“Shut up and keep licking.”

“Well ain’t you the bossy one.”

“Damn straight.”

Logan uses his hands to spread Bruce’s cheeks. He begins to lick the puckered asshole hidden between them. He hears a moan and sees little Bruce begin to stand at attention. Wrapping a hand around the growing cock, he slides his thumb over the head as he pushes his tongue into the tight hole.

The Canadian’s only regret as he continues to work his hand and his tongue is that he won’t get to see that ring of green around Bruce’s eyes. But then the scientist is calling him up, telling him to use his cock. It only takes one mention. Then Logan is smothering lubricant on his dick and pushing into Bruce, staring into those gorgeous dark brown eyes.

“I missed you, too, Sweetheart,” Logan says as he begins his quick, powerful thrusts.

Bruce’s fingers are scratching down the muscular back. His cock rubs against the dark hair that leads to the one inside him. Their mouths find each other, tongues pressing, teeth dragging. Every so often, Logan looks into Bruce’s eyes, searching for the green halo. Then he goes back to tasting the warm lips.

The hands clinging to Logan dip down and grab the powerful ass they find.

“Oh, Logan,” Bruce moans. He’s close. He can feel Hulk just under the surface, enjoying the feel of the sweaty mutant as much as he is.

The Canadian smiles as soon as he sees the green. “That’s it, Brucey. Let Hulk feel this. I want you both ta come for me.” Three more thrusts, and Logan is done for. His semen shoots into Bruce in sharp powerful bursts.

He finishes but continues to tug on the American’s dick until his hand and torso are covered in warm ejaculate.

They enjoy the post-orgasm euphoria in silence. That’s one of the things Logan likes about Bruce. The man does not have to talk all the damn time. And he vaguely wonders how the scientist can stand to be around Tony Stark. He smiles as he thinks of Stark and Deapool meeting and trying to out talk each other. He’d like to see that.

Bruce gets up first to clean up. Logan follows soon after. Then they get back into bed, Logan facing the window, Bruce spooning him from behind.

“Glad your back, Wolvie,” the scientist says as he kisses the muscular shoulders.

“Glad to be back, Brucey.” He pulls Bruce’s arm around him tighter. He could get used to this – a bed and a partner to share it with. But he doesn’t like thinking about the future. Life’s too damn long, and thinking about the future always leads to imagining the endings. So he bats the thought away and makes himself enjoy the present, the warmth against his back, the soft kisses on his neck and shoulder, the relaxed feeling that comes after good sex. Feeling content, he closes his eyes and sleeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter took me a long time to write. I apologize if it felt like a long time between postings for you, too.
> 
> The Steve and Frigga moments were at the suggestion of pezjunkie13 (ff) who thought that the parent who loved Loki most should have some bonding time with her son’s lover.
> 
> Sancta (ff) wanted a confrontation between Sigyn and Hel. Steve had other plans. Sorry about that. Hope you weren’t terribly disappointed.
> 
> The arrival of Angrboda as inspired by WaterOracle (ao3), who knew that the arrival of any of Loki's baby mamas would cause some serious tension. ‘Boda is pleased.
> 
> Steve branding Loki with his star came from HKHolmes911 (ao3). It was the perfect way for dominant Steve to deal with the jealousy he’s been feeling around Sigyn and now Angrboda.
> 
> And a flurry of thank you’s to skydancer2000 (ff) for 1) Suggesting Sigyn find comfort and a possible future with Hogun. I love how he just kind of stepped in and was there for her. 2) Thinking Frigga might smother Thor and Loki for a bit. She’s trying to hold back, but it is there in her mind. 3) Wanting to know about Hodur. We got a small glimpse into his mind. He isn’t talking to me much. I think he’s mad at me for making him the bad guy. 4) Wanting a Loki & Thor moment. It was very small. Sorry. Maybe there will be more next chapter. We will see.
> 
> Guest Bree Patterson (ff) is feeling like Steve has lost his power over Loki. He hasn’t really. Steve is just trying to figure out when to use his power. He tried to explain a little of that in the chapter, realizing too late that he should have been more forceful.
> 
> And guest Stefan's Girl had a whole bunch of wonderful questions and comments. Yes, more X-Men will make an appearance. Logan & Bruce’s trip to the Xavier school guarantees it. I agree that Gambit is very hot, and he will show up at some point. (Not sure if he is at the mansion or in New Orleans yet. But I have plans. Oh, yes. I have plans.) Thank your for inspiring Peter’s internship at the Daily Bugle. And yes Lois Lane will be back in the future. Not sure if she will break the Steve/Loki story or not.
> 
> A huge thank you to Smile-Evily who helped me with figuring out a general order for my tentpole events for this story. I feel much less overwhelmed since doing that.
> 
> The entirety of the children’s song about Loki can be found on my Tumblr. If you search for “A Rhyme for Loki” it should come up. It’s a short, silly little thing, and you won’t miss anything by not reading it.
> 
> And if you are still reading, I need your help. (spoiler alert for X-Men: The Last Stand) The movie killed Scott Summers. Do I keep him dead, or should I resurrect him? If you have a strong preference, please DM me or leave a comment/review. Thanks.


	74. To Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve returns to Earth, while Loki stays on Asgard. Logan learns an interesting bit of news.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Thor & Kelda, Hogun & Sigyn, Logan & Bruce  
>  **Explicit Content:** Oral Sex, Grinding

Loki is dreaming. He knows he is dreaming, because Narfi is sitting on his lap, and they have started reading a story about dragons. He doesn’t mind that it isn’t real in the strictest sense, not when he can smell the boy’s hair and feel the warmth of the small body. It’s real enough.

“Poppa, is it over?”

So it is one of _those_ dreams then. He knows this because they have only just started the story. His heart already feels that strange combination of gratitude and anguish. “Yes, Fee, as over as it can be.”

“Good,” the boy replies as he plays with his father’s hand. “Uncle Balder says he’s sorry he blamed you.”

“Is he still looking out for you?”

“Yes.”

“So long as he does that, I do not care what he thinks of me. But if you think it will help him, you may tell him that he is forgiven.”

“Why can’t you tell him yourself?”

“We’ve been over this, Narfi. I cannot enter your realm, not while I’m still alive.”

“Hel can.”

“That’s because she rules there.”

“She’s gotten bigger. She always gets bigger,” he notes sadly as he compares his hand to his father’s.

“That’s because she is alive.”

“Does that mean Vali is getting bigger, too?”

Loki’s voice cracks slightly as he asks, “Vali is still not with you?”

“No, not that I know of. At least, I haven’t recognized him, and he’s never come up to me. Do you still not know where he is?”

“No.” He tries to blink back the tears. “Are you being a good boy for Hel and Baldur?”

“Yes.” He adds, “I try. I miss you, Poppa.”

It takes a moment for Loki to compose himself enough to say, “I miss you, too, Fee.”

“I have to go now.”

“No, please, not yet. Just a bit longer,” he pleads as his arms hold his child tighter.

The boy turns around in his lap and gives him a hug. “I love you, Poppa.”

“I love you, too, Fee,” he says through the lump in his throat. He watches as Narfi jumps off his lap and runs away.

Loki is in New York on the balcony of Stark Tower as the Chitauri attack the city. He doesn’t want to be here. He doesn’t want to live this again. But the staff is in his hand, and he can almost feel the other presence in his mind.

Captain America is in front of him in full uniform. “We will stop you,” the hero says.

And just like that, the god is back in that moment. He glares at the soldier. “You will try. But I am a god. You have no hope against me, you silly mortal.”

“Silly mortal? Well this silly mortal is about to knock you on your ass.”

The god feels the smile on his face as he tilts his head and holds the staff aloft. “Not if your heart is mine.” He means to use the power of the Tesseract to make that happen.

The Captain takes off his helmet and cowl, making Loki’s breath catch in his chest at the unexpected sight of such a handsome face. As he marches forward, the hero says, “Anyone ever tell you you talk too much?”

Before Loki can respond, the Captain’s lips are on his, a tongue teasing his mouth open. The staff falls from his hand as he wraps his arms around the Midgardian.

They’re in a room with cream walls, and Captain America is ripping the leather off of Loki’s body. It comes off easily. The hero’s mouth slides down the slender throat, licking and taking little bites as he goes. The god’s cock thickens, throbbing as blood pulses into it. The erection feels painful against the leather pants. And the Captain’s mouth goes lower, reaching and exploring the chest.

“Mine,” Captain Rogers growls against the god’s skin as his hands trace the ribs.

The mouth finds the dark nipple and sucks, causing Loki to wake with a jolt. 

Two things bombard his mind. 1) His cock is hard and wanting. 2) His lover is indeed licking and biting his nipple.

“Steve,” he moans.

With a smile, the artist looks up and says, “Good morning.”

“What…what are you doing?”

The blond nuzzles the god’s ear. “I told you I’d want to suck you off this morning.”

The lips kiss down Loki’s body, burning his skin wherever they touch. The blond hair disappears under the covers as the mouth continues down. But just as the kisses reach the god’s pubic hair, they break off and start up his thigh instead.

“You fucking tease.” He moans as he feels a lick over the head of his cock.

“Is the door still locked?” asks the voice from within the covers.

“Yes. Do you wish me to unlock it?”

“Not if you want this…” The words are directly followed by a warm mouth taking in half his length.

Loki’s eyes close as a strangled moan escapes his open mouth. “It’s sealed,” he declares. “It stays sealed.” He swears he can feel the Captain smile around his cock. It almost angers him, especially when he remembers the first time they fucked at S.H.I.E.L.D., how Steve had kept looking at the door and getting off on it. “I suppose the prospect of being walked in on only arouses you when your legs are in casts.”

Steve bites in response, his teeth clamping down on the sensitive flesh causing Loki to cry out. The Captain pulls up until his mouth is free. “Different. Didn’t know about us.” He licks the source of the pre-come that’s begun to drip out of the god. “Didn’t know about you.” He sucks lightly on Loki’s testicle. “Didn’t care what they thought.” His tongue runs along the base of Loki’s cock. “Here it’s family.” He sucks hard on the tip. “Want to make a good impression.” He licks up the side before taking the entire shaft into his mouth and giving a moaning growl he knows the god will feel.

The Trickster cries out in ecstasy as his muscles begin to tense. “This. Seeing this…fuck!” he exclaims as his hips thrust up automatically. He feels strong hands hold him down. “Pleasure is good here,” he pants as he feels the warm tongue dance over his erection before moving back to his testicles. “Pleasure, oh sweet merciful pleasure,” he moans, “better impression…than scars.” He’s deep throated with another growl. “Oh, mine stjerner! Min elskede! Ja!”

Steve starts to laugh, which is highly inconvenient with Loki’s cock still in his mouth. But judging by the continued use of the other language, the god is enjoying that, too. The artist is tempted to stop using his mouth, to use his hand or his cock just so he can watch his lover come. He’s convinced that merely witnessing that will lead to his own orgasm. Without thinking, he lets the god’s member go and quickly straddles the pale hips.

The blond head pops out from the covers and hovers over the dark-haired man writhing in pleasure. He dips his body down, letting Loki’s cock slide along the center of his ass as his own erection rubs against the god’s stomach.

“Elskede?”

Steve does it again, his blue eyes intense as he watches Loki’s reaction.

“Elskede,” the god moans as his eyes flutter closed.

The Captain continues to move his hips, ensuring both their cocks are rubbing against skin. “Loki? Kitten? Look at me.”

Green eyes open, pupils blown. His mouth is agape, wanting, moving slightly with every heavy breath.

“Are you ready to come?”

The head nods, dark hair clinging to his sweaty skin.

“Not yet,” Steve smiles, his skin glistening.

Loki makes a choking sound and shuts his eyes. He has to concentrate if he’s not allowed to come yet, especially if his Darling keeps moving against him like that.

“Kitten, look at me.”

Green eyes open again, pleading.

“You’re going to come on the count of…seven.”

“Syv?”

Steve nods assuming that means seven. He starts to count, dipping his body with each number. “One…two…three…” He grinds down harder with each successive number. The artist drinks in the sight of his Kittens lips mouthing the count with him. “…six…seven!”

Loki throws his head back and comes hard, shooting semen against Steve’s ass. “Elskede! Ja! Yes!”

The feel of the spurting warmth shooting up and dripping down his ass brings Steve closer. The sight of the Trickster’s pleasure makes his muscles contract. He rubs harder against the writhing body below him, his head dipping down to that beautiful neck. He grunts with each thrust. Then he feels hands on his ass, fingers at his hole.

“Come, my Darling. Come for me,” Loki breathes in the artist’s ear.

Steve cries out, mouth open, body jerking as he ejaculates with each thrust.

He collapses breathlessly. “What…What were you saying…before…in the other language?”

“I don’t remember,” Loki replies honestly.

Steve laughs. He rolls off of his lover and onto his back. They stare at the ceiling, shoulders touching.

“I love you back,” the Trickster sighs.

“I love you first,” Steve declares.

“Yes, I think perhaps you did.” He turns to look into the blue eyes with the too long lashes. “I was frightened. I was so very frightened to love you.”

“I know, Kitten,” the artist says stroking the side of Loki’s jaw with his thumb. “Still scared?”

“Sometimes. Almost always,” he admits. “I can’t lose you.”

Steve almost tells him that he won’t. Almost. Instead he says, “You will…someday. Nothing lasts forever, Kitten.”

Loki scowls and stumbles out of bed. “Why would you say that?”

“Because it’s true,” the artist replies as he follows and hugs his Kitten from behind. “Do you really want me to lie to you?” He kisses the god’s shoulder, part of him wanting to offer some comfort, the other part feeling uncomfortable by the stickiness of his ass. “Haven’t they given you enough lies?”

“But I now I feel sad; now I’m even more afraid.”

“Don’t,” Steve says as he turns the god around to face him. “It makes our time together even more precious, more amazing.” He smiles, his blue eyes sparkling in the morning light. “It reminds me never to take you for granted.” Fingers are placed under his love’s chin, raising it just a little until the green eyes look at him. A thumb traces the outline of the lips before him. “What are you thinking now, Kitten?”

“I’m thinking your eyelashes should be outlawed. They have a power that no one should be allowed to wield.”

Steve chuckles. “I could say the same about this mouth of yours…your lips, your tongue, your words. They’ve undone me.”

“I dreamt of Narfi,” Loki says suddenly.

The declaration throws Steve. “Narfi?”

“Yes. He comes to me sometimes in my dreams, lets me know he’s okay.”

The artist swallows and drops his hand. “My mom used to do that.”

“She does it no longer?”

“Not since the ice.”

“I’m sorry.”

Steve turns the conversation back to Loki’s dream, back to Narfi. He listens quietly as the god tells him of their conversation. He pulls his love close and holds him. Neither says a word for a while, not even when they finally break apart and head to the bathroom to prepare for the day.

xxx

Thor wakes up with Kelda who has to leave to perform her duties. When he goes down to breakfast, he is pleased to find that she is one of the ones serving. His guilt from before is gone now. Last night when she went to his room with him, he was able to use the red fog he recently learned to create to communicate with her. He thanked her. He apologized for taking her virginity and for continuing to use her.

“But I gave of myself freely, my Prince,” she had said. “You did not give me anything I did not want.”

He made love to her, was as gently as possible though he still hated that he could not use his mouth. She had smiled and taken all that he gave her without expectation.

And now she is here serving her Prince his breakfast. His hand on her lower back is comforting as she pours him more tea.

“Good morning, Brother. I see you have grown more familiar with the help,” Loki greets as he and Steve walk in and take their seats.

“Morning, Thor,” Steve says.

The God of Thunder scowls and immediately creates his red fog to write.

Loki is impressed. “You’ve improved. Well done, Thor.” But his words of encouragement are greeted with a sharp point at what is written. “Her name is Kelda,” the Trickster reads. He looks at the woman. “I remember you. You spoke up for me. Thank you.”

She curtsies, serves them tea, and asks what they would like for breakfast. As soon as she leaves for the kitchen, Loki turns to his brother.

“You like her.”

Thor writes, ‘She was kind.’

“In other words, you used her.” That gets an admonishment from Steve. It doesn’t matter, though. He sees the trace of guilt in his brother’s eyes. It is a rare sight, making it easily identifiable. When the young woman returns with their breakfast, Loki asks her if his brother has treated her well.

“Yes, Prince Loki,” she replies. “He is a most generous lover.”

“So I’ve heard,” he says as Steve chokes on his tea.

“It was the least I could do, comfort your brother.”

“Oh?” He waits, but she drops her head and says nothing. “Do go on. It was the least you could do?”

“I do not wish to anger you, Prince Loki.”

The Trickster is intrigued. “You spoke up for me. I owe you kindness. If you speak, I will not get angry. And if I do, I will suppress it. Please continue.”

Kelda looks at the three men. Thor nods encouragingly. “I was a child when your own lips were sewn, my Prince,” she begins. “And I…” She hesitates, her eyes dropping from the expectant stare of the green eyes. “I saw you alone and in pain, such pain, but I was too afraid to do anything, too afraid to try to help.”

Loki’s jaw tightens. “A child, you say?”

“Yes, Prince Loki.”

“You saw my pain?”

“Yes, my Prince. You thought you were alone, and I was too frightened to comfort you.”

Loki thinks back to that time. “You were right not to. I would probably have hit you…or worse. But I am glad you were there for my brother. I thank you for that.”

“It was the least I could do for failing you.”

The God of Mischief holds his hand out to her. She takes it reluctantly. “My dear Kelda, you did not fail me. You were just a child. You could not take away my pain. You could not comfort me as you did my brother. You could do nothing.”

“I could have offered words, sympathy,” she says with absolute sincerity. “I failed you, my Prince. And I am ever so sorry.”

Loki rises and gives her a hug. “You are forgiven.” He gives a small sigh. “There was nothing to forgive. But if it makes you feel better, you are forgiven.”

“Thank you,” she replies dabbing her eyes.

“My brother treats you well?”

“Yes, Prince Loki. He is most kind.”

“Good,” he nods. “If he stops being kind, let me know, and I shall beat him up for you…or give him a horrible rash.”

Kelda smiles. “Thank you, my Prince, but I would not wish to come between you and your brother.”

He kisses her hand and sits back down. Loki has a thought. He looks at her enquiringly. “I hope you did not comfort him merely to make up for not comforting me.”

The woman smiles shyly, a blush rising into her cheeks. “No, Prince Loki.”

He nods. Loki does not know how to ask the next question delicately, and he does not wish to be so horribly blunt with her. He chooses his words carefully. “Your intentions towards my brother, are they honorable?”

“Honorable?” she asks uncertainly. “I have no intention but to give him comfort where I may. I am only a servant and can have no intentions beyond that.” Her words, her face hold no deception.

“Good. I do not wish you to be hurt, Kelda.”

“You are most kind, my Prince.” She busies herself getting more tea as the King and Queen enter.

“Hel?” the King asks.

“Apparently had too much to drink last night,” Loki says. “She is sleeping it off no doubt.”

The Queen is slightly concerned. “She will want to see the Captain off. Someone should wake her before he leaves,” she says to Kelda, who nods as she sets a cup in front of the grandmother. “Unless Steve has decided to remain with us another day?”

“No, Ma’am. I should get back.”

“Well,” the King begins, “we are glad that you were able to join us. I am sure you were a great comfort to Loki.”

“He was a great comfort to me, too,” Frigga notes smiling warmly.

Steve nods and smiles back but can’t help but note that the easy comfort he had felt before, even with the servant’s fear, is now gone by the presence of the King.

“You all look so well,” Frigga notes happily. “I was afraid with Sigyn and Angrboda –“

“My exes, you mean,” Loki interrupts feeling as though his mother is chastising all of his life choices. Has she forgotten that she liked Sigyn, that it was she who introduced them? He cannot believe she would be so cruel here, in front of Steve.

The mother’s face is stricken with the knowledge she has said the exact wrong thing. “What I meant is that I was afraid it would be more difficult for you, Mørk.”

“It was,” Steve assures her. “But we worked through it.” He looks at Loki, silently telling the god to be nice.

“Indeed,” the Trickster replies curtly.

“I think it helped that Hel was here, too,” the Captain offers, though he doesn’t know for sure.

“Yes,” Loki agrees and eats.

Breakfast is set down before the King and Queen.

Steve tries. “I’d like to thank you for your hospitality. You’ve been very kind,” he tells Frigga.

“We loved having you,” she says, taking his words as though they are a lifeline. “And I do hope you will visit again. There is so much to see here on Asgard, and I would love for Loki or I to show it to you.”

“I’d like that very much,” he replies not quite sure if it’s a lie or not. “I did get to see some of the paintings hanging in the halls and some of the rooms. Hel was kind enough to show me around.”

“You like art. Why did I not know this?” Frigga enquires.

Loki scowls slightly, something else he didn’t do right.

“But of course we have all been so busy,” she continues. “How did you like them, Steve?”

“They’re lovely. But I noticed that the ones I saw were only from a handful of artists. It kind of surprised me.”

“Art is considered a hobby here,” the King replies. “There are only two or three full time artists at any given time.”

“I see. Well I was especially interested in the ones depicting Frost Giants.” Everyone’s eyes turn to him. He explains how he wants to paint Loki in his Frost Giant form. He mentions how he’s done a practice drawing that he wasn’t completely happy with but needs a space to create a true painting. When Frigga offers any room in the palace to do it, he politely turns it down but says he will consider it if he is unable to find anyplace on Earth.

Thor and Odin look at Loki with concern. It does not escape Steve’s notice.

“He’s stunning,” the artist tells them, “in his Frost Giant form. Like nothing I’ve ever seen before. Every inch of him was breathtaking.” He takes a moment, mentally getting up the courage for his next statement. He takes Loki’s hand. “And when we made love, he was exquisite.”

There is silence, a heavy silence as everyone processes what the Midgardian has just told them.

The red fog appears. ‘He did not burn you?’ Thor looks at the Captain with curiosity and concern.

“Nope. He was perfect. He felt…perfect.”

“Cold,” Loki corrects him. “I felt cold.”

Steve smiles. “Cold…and perfect.”

xxx

Johnny is heating up a Pop-Tart to eat before heading over to S.H.I.E.L.D. Uncle Steve is supposed to be back today, and he wants to catch him alone if possible to make sure the guy is okay.

“I wish you’d eat real food,” Sue scolds as she walks into the kitchen and eyes the toaster suspiciously. Reed is right behind her.

“It is real food. It’s like eating a jelly sandwich, only I don’t have to make it myself.”

“Uh-huh, a jelly sandwich with icing on top.”

Doctor Richards, ever the scientist, declares that there are more chemicals than food in Pop-Tarts. “And bugs…because of the preserves.”

“Well, jokes on you, Mr. Know-It-All. I’m eating the S’Mores ones.”

“Then why did you,” Sue begins. “Never mind.”

Reed continues. “Did you know marshmallows are made from gelatin? And gelatin is made from bones, skin, and connective tissues of cows and pigs?”

Johnny smiles as he retrieves his Pop-Tart from the toaster. “See, I’m getting protein.”

Sue scowls. “Reed, stop talking.”

Ben walks in then. “Why ‘s Reed gotta stop talkin’?”

“I don’t.” He turns back to Johnny. “You probably would have gotten more protein from eating the ones with jam.”

“Pop-Tarts,” Johnny explains as he walks out of the kitchen.

“You didn’t eat ‘em all, did ya?”

“On the counter, Rocky,” he calls back.

Sue follows Johnny out. “You going into S.H.I.E.L.D. again?”

“Yep.”

She puts her hands on her hips and gives him her worried expression. “Why, Johnny? What can they offer you that we can’t?”

“Training, for one. But it’s not like I’m leaving you for them. I’m still part of the Fantastic Four. I’m just also part of the Avengers now. At least I will be as soon as I’m done with all their tests. You know, I’m gonna ask Uncle Steve if he had to go through all this shit to join.”

“They’re going to make you choose eventually, Johnny,” Reed tells him. “Them or us.” He realizes he forgot his coffee in the kitchen and sends his hand in to retrieve it.

“Well, if they do…” He looks at his sister. “I’ll choose us,” he lies. “There ’s more of them anyways. But they won’t make me choose,” he assures them. He starts walking backwards towards the elevators. “Hell, with Spider-Man in the mix now, I’ll be lucky to get in.” 

Sue eyes her little brother skeptically. Johnny’s confidence is his biggest feature, so she very much doubts that he doubts he’ll get in. And if he’s lying about that, she can’t help but wonder if he lied about picking the Fantastic Four…her…over the Avengers and their grand uncle. “Well I’m sure you’ll do your best. Have you invited Steve and Loki for Sunday dinner yet?”

He pushes the button to go down. “They’re supposed to get back today. I’ll ask next time I see them. Promise.” He turns and waits for the elevator.

“Okay, well, invite Steve to church, too.”

“Okay.” He waits.

“I mean it, Johnny. I know you don’t like to go, so if you want you and Loki can hang out here while Steve and I go.”

“Sounds great.” Where is the damn elevator? “I’ll definitely tell him,” he calls before she can say anything else. Then to his great relief, there is a ding, and the elevator opens. He steps inside and sighs.

xxx

Saying good bye to Frigga and Hel is harder than Steve thought it was going to be. But first he shakes the King’s hand.

The Queen hugs him and assures him that Loki will be back in his arms tonight. Again, she tells him that he is welcome on Asgard whenever he wishes. He thanks her warmly and hugs her again, breathing in the scent of lavender and apples he first noticed yesterday.

Hel hugs him, too. He tells her he expects to hear from her soon about visiting them. She nods, her plum lips smiling. He tells her to be good, and she gives him Loki’s innocent look. Steve laughs and hugs her again. “I mean it,” he says just after kissing her forehead. “Good bye, Helena.”

“Good bye, Steve.”

The Captain shakes Thor’s hand. “You sure you don’t want to come back with me?”

The God of Thunder shakes his head. He has decided to stay on Asgard until his punishment is complete…or until he gets bored here. They give each other what Clint would call a bro hug. Their right hands remain clasped between them while the left arms give a quick embrace.

Then Steve turns to Loki. “Tonight?”

“Tonight, right after I escort Helena back to Niflheim.”

He gives the god a quick kiss and goes to where Heimdall directs him to stand. Bracing himself, he waits until his insides feel like they are in his throat.

He’s in Brooklyn on a beautiful morning. Steve smiles feeling the warmth of the sun on his face. That’s his sky. This is his world. All that’s missing is Loki.

And then it hits him, just how different he and Loki are, how different their worlds are. The artist wonders if the Trickster ever gets overwhelmed by the differences, by not seeing his sky and his architecture and his culture anywhere he looks.

Steve shakes his head to pull himself out of his thoughts. Instead, he concentrates on the tasks at hand. Go to his apartment. Change clothes. Go to work. Live. Even when Loki isn’t here – Live. Learn. Be better. Be better for him. Be strong for him.

By the time he gets to S.H.I.E.L.D., the Captain is ready to get back to discussing Hydra, training agents, and learning about the history he missed. The front desk tells him he’s to go to Training Room 5.

He walks in to find Agent Coulson putting Black Widow, Hawkeye, the Human Torch, and Spider-Man through their paces.

“Care to join them?” Coulson asks.

“I’ll have to change first,” Steve says, his hands in the pockets of his khaki’s. “Team exercise?”

“Kind of. Widow and Torch are double-teaming against Hawkeye and Spider-Man.”

The Captain nods first then shakes his head. “We should have them working as a team. I’ll be right back.”

Captain America returns in uniform and calls out. “Listen up, people! I want you to cease and desist and get over here.”

“Welcome back, Captain,” Natasha says with a small smile.

“Cap,” Hawkeye nods.

Spider-Man gives him a little wave. “Hey, Captain America, Sir.” Then he remembers what happened last time. His hand quickly drops.

“Hey, Uncle Steve. Glad you’re back. Um, Sue wanted to invite you and Loki for Sunday dinner…and church if you want to join her.” As he says it, he realizes this is not the time nor the place for this conversation. “We can discuss it later.”

Captain Rogers looks at them. “Thank you. It’s nice to be back. And now that I’m here, we’re going to change this up a bit. The four of you are going to try to take me down.”

Clint chuckles. “Yeah, right.”

The Captain puts his shield on his arm and walks to the middle of the room. “You all are such hot shots; let’s see what you’ve got.” He holds up his hand. “One thing. Black Widow and Hawkeye are at a disadvantage. I know their moves. But then again, they also know mine.” He smiles as he crouches down into a defensive stance. “First move is yours.”

The four heroes look at each other. Black Widow wants to strategize, but Spider-Man and the Human Torch are already launching themselves at the Captain. She and Hawkeye share a look before turning to see Captain America use Spider-Man’s web to fling the kid across the room and Human Torch’s fire blast to free his shield from the webbing.

“Amateurs,” Hawkeye grumbles before moving to higher ground.

xxx

Loki is taking Hel around the practice grounds, telling her what he looks for when choosing his next subject. He points out a few prime candidates then asks her to do the same. She suggests a rather mousy young man who talks with a nervous arrogance to the warriors around him.

“And why him?”

“He thinks they should listen to him no matter what. He thinks they should respect him automatically. He needs to learn their respect must be earned.”

“I see. And did you notice the man standing just off to the side there? Do you see a resemblance?”

“He kind of looks like Mr. Mouse.”

“His father. Mr. Mouse, as you call him, is nervous because his father is watching his every move, judging him. It is his father who makes him nervous and demanding.”

“You’re going to hit the father instead,” she realizes.

“Sometimes the only way a boy can flourish is outside the shadow of his father. Now comes the fun part. What should Mr. Mouse senior’s justice look like?”

Several yards away, Thor is practicing with the Warriors Three. It feels good to be out here, practicing his skills. And though he greatly misses the ability to scream and yell encouragements to his friends, he is happy just to be out here.

He is sparring with Hogun until the beardless warrior suddenly stops and looks past him. Thor turns to look at whatever has caught his friend’s attention.

Sigyn is walking towards them wearing a simple gown of light blue that compliments her eyes. She is holding a jar.

If only he could speak, Thor would call out to the woman and find out what she wanted. Instead he just stands there mute and waits. He is surprised when Hogun begins to walk to her.

When they meet, he sees Loki’s ex present the jar to Hogun. He hears her say, “It is warm out today. I thought you might like some water.”

“Thank you,” the dark-haired warrior replies as he takes the jar, their hands lingering when they touch. “You did not have to come all the way here.”

“I know. I wanted to…to thank you for your kindness yesterday. I could not have gotten through it without you.”

Loki watches the exchange though he cannot hear what they say. But he sees the soft happy smile on her cheeks as the warrior drinks from the jar she brought. He remembers how she used to like bringing him things…food, water, a cloth to wipe his brow, a new book she found.

“Da?”

Hel’s voice pulls his mind away from his ex-wife and her new interest. “Yes, sorry about that. Where were we?”

“Horse shit,” she tells him.

He smiles. “Ah, yes. Horse shit.” The Trickster flicks his wrist sending a green mist towards Mr. Mouse’s father. A few moments later, the harsh man trips and lands face down in a pile of horse shit. Mr. Mouse laughs before stopping suddenly. But all of the men are laughing, too. The older man tries to get up but slips and falls into more shit. This happens a third time before he is finally able to get up and leave. Mr. Mouse, his father now gone, looks much more relaxed and begins to interact with the men more easily. Within half an hour, Mr. Mouse has turned into Mr. Horse, guiding his men and helping them become a unit.

“They won’t know you did it,” Hel says, disappointment in her voice.

“Sometimes it’s best that they don’t.” He turns to her. “But you and I will know. And we will chuckle every time we see Mr. Mouse’s father.” Loki leans in. “He will think we’re mad because of it. Isn’t that grand?” He smiles at her.

Hel cannot help but smile back. “Our own little joke.”

“Exactly.”

“How many little jokes do you have?” she asks.

“Too many to count, my Dearest,” he says as he tucks a lock of her violet hair behind her ear. He looks back to where Sigyn and Hogun are still talking closely together. “Come, let us see how your uncle fares.” Loki leads his daughter through several clusters of warriors. As they pass Mr. Mouse (now Mr. Horse) and his men, the young man gives the Trickster a smile and a nod of gratitude. The god does the same in return.

Hel purses her lips when she sees her father’s ex wife. “Gee, Sigyn is using all of her charms, isn’t she.”

“Now, now, Helena. Don’t be ugly.” Loki walks up to his ex-wife and greets her politely. He turns to Hogun. “Sigyn is an excellent masseuse. Should your muscles ever feel sore, you should do your best to convince her to help you. You will not regret it.”

The warrior nods, a faint hint of surprise in his eyes. “Thank you.”

Loki gives them a melancholy smile and continues to where his brother stands, Hel remaining at his side. He puts a hand on Thor’s shoulder, and they embrace as they used to.

“It’s good to see you, Silvertongue,” Volstagg says.

“That is very kind of you to say.”

Fandral scowls slightly. “Better for you to be seen and not heard. Did you have to tell every Midgardian that I was bad in bed? I have a well-earned reputation for my sexual prowess, and I do not need you to spread lies and slander.”

Hel is covering her mouth to hide her laughter.

Loki simply looks at the short-haired blond and replies, “I assure you I spread no lies in that regard.”

“Well that one man, the one with the beard who wouldn’t stop talking…”

“Tony Stark,” Loki provides with a chuckle.

“Yes, him. He kept telling me how he heard I was horrible and that your Steve should give me lessons. As if I need any lessons from a Midgardian no less.” It is obvious he is upset.

After a pointed look from Thor, Loki tries to smooth things over. “My dear Fandral, your forte is obviously women. When I made the comment I was simply trying to explain to Thor that his dislike of fucking men was premature if his only frame of reference was you. Was I wrong?” he asks his brother.

The God of Thunder shakes his head.

“And did you enjoy Tony Stark more than Fandral.”

Thor nods emphatically.

“See? I spoke truth. I cannot help it if Tony likes to run his mouth.” Loki smiles at the pout Fandral is giving him. “I doubt anyone here will hear of his words. Your reputation is safe.”

“Not on Midgard,” he complains.

The Trickster sighs. “What would you have me do, Fandral?”

“Use that silver tongue of yours to correct it.”

“You wish for me to lie.”

“No, I wish for you to tell them how virile I am.”

Volstagg slaps the blond on the back. “I do believe that is what upset you to begin with,” he laughs. “If it makes you feel better, go find yourself a pretty maid and bed her. Her cries of pleasure should boost your ego far better than Loki’s words.”

Fandral’s eyes automatically glide to Hel for a moment.

Loki puts a hand on his daughter’s shoulder. A dark eyebrow is raised. “Surely even you aren’t that stupid.”

“No. No of course not. I didn’t…I mean…” The blond warrior smiles sweetly at the young woman. “Hello, Hel. How very nice to see you again. Spending the day with your father?”

“Yes,” she says still trying not to laugh. “Very educational. The stuff I’m learning about you alone is priceless. Is that why my mother won’t touch you? Because you’re reputation is overblown?”

“Helena,” Loki admonishes quietly. 

Fandral’s smile drops. “You are mistaken. It is I who won’t touch her. I prefer to remain in control, thank you very much.”

The Trickster forces himself not to say what is on his tongue. “Perhaps a change in subject. Volstagg, I hear you have a new baby.”

“I do,” the large bearded warrior smiles before launching into stories about the newest member of his family.

xxx

Agent Coulson looks at the five heroes breathing heavily in front of him. “Well, ladies and gentlemen, do you want to go over what just happened, or do you want to have lunch first?”

“Lunch,” four voices say at once as Steve just smiles.

“Okay,” Coulson says with a nod. “Why don’t you guys clean up, and I’ll have lunch brought in.”

Natasha leads the way followed by Clint and Peter then Johnny and Steve.

“Hey, Uncle Steve, how’d it go on Asgard?”

The Captain runs a hand through his hair. “Difficult, but it’s over. I’m glad to be home. Thanks for asking.”

“And Uncle Loki?”

“Still there. He should be back tonight. What were you saying about Sunday?” he asks to avoid talking about the other world.

“Sue wants you and Uncle Loki over for Sunday dinner…and church if you want to go with her. Loki can hang out at the penthouse with me while you’re there...unless he’d rather go with you.”

“Loki says he only worships himself,” Steve tells his grand nephew. “I’ll talk to him when he gets back and let you and Sue know.”

“Cool.”

“I guess Dr. Richards will be there?”

“Yeah, and Ben. Thor can come, too, if he’s around,” Johnny offers.

“He’s staying on Asgard, but that’s nice of you to invite ‘im.”

They get to the locker room and undress before going to the showers. Johnny can’t help but try to take a peek. He’s unsuccessful. As they take their showers, the younger man can help but ask, “Uh, Uncle Steve, don’t take this the wrong way, but do you ever wonder exactly how similar we are?”

Clint really wishes the women didn’t have their own showers just so he could exchange a look with Natasha. He knows exactly where this is going. Instead he looks at Peter Parker and shakes his head with a small smile.

“I’m not sure what you mean,” Steve says. “We may look alike, but our personalities seem kind of different.”

“I meant the looks,” Johnny clarifies.

Clint calls over, “He wants to compare dicks, Cap.”

Peter tries to hide a laugh as Steve stares at the man who shares his face. “Really?”

“Aren’t you even a little curious?”

“Not really. Maybe. I bet Loki would be.” And he imagines himself telling Loki about how he and his nephew compared cocks. Would the god be turned on, jealous, laugh? “Okay,” he says with a shrug and walks to where Johnny is.

“Really? That easily?”

“Better now than when Loki’s here. He’d want to measure it himself and probably take his sweet time doing it.”

Peter turns off the shower and leaves. Clint stands under the water and waits, wanting to know what the results are going to be. Based on what they’re saying, the length and girth are really similar. Johnny is just a tiny bit smaller. Steve offers that it might be a result of the super serum.

The three men walk back to the locker area, towels around their waists.

A half-dressed Natasha looks at them. “Were you really just comparing dicks?”

Peter, blushing, is putting on his shoes and not looking at anyone.

“Yep,” Johnny says. “You wanna see?” He moves his hands as though he’s about to take off his towel. But when Natasha just continues to look at him, expectation in her eyes, he drops his hands and goes to get his clothes.

“You disappoint me, Human Torch. Here I thought you were going to get me all hot and bothered.”

“Now who sounds like a porno,” Peter mumbles.

Clint throws a wet towel at the teenager. “Except she was doing that on purpose.”

They dress and go to a conference room where Coulson is waiting with lunch, pizza from a local shop. They all grab a slice hungrily.

“So tell us about Asgard, Cap,” Natasha requests.

“Actually, I’d like to hear more about Spider-Man if that’s all right with you.” He looks at the new guy. “How old are you, son?”

“Seventeen.”

“Before we go too far down this road,” Coulson interrupts. “Lois Lane from the Daily Planet has been calling over and over for the past few days asking for an interview with Captain America.”

“No,” Steve says.

“Actually Director Fury thinks it might be-“

“No,” Steve says again.

Peter sees an opportunity. “Hey, if anyone is going to interview Cap, it should be a New York paper. I start my internship at the Daily Bugle next week. Photography,” he explains. “It’d be great if I could get some shots of you guys in action.”

“I’m not doing any interviews,” the Captain tells them. To Peter he says, “And you can just take pictures of yourself. I’m sure photos of Spider-Man would be just as valuable.”

Coulson doesn’t give up. “The Director thinks it might be good, get people to trust us.”

“So have Clint or Natasha do it.” He looks at Agent Romanoff. “Okay, have Clint or Tony do it.”

“You’re the all-American hero, Cap,” Clint reminds him.

There is one easy way to shut this down. “Oh, sure,” Steve says. “Then when they ask if I’m seeing anyone, I can tell them all about my boyfriend Loki and how I like to tie him up and cut-“

“Cap.” Tasha gestures to Peter with her eyes.

“Cut?” Johnny asks.

“Never mind. The point is Director Fury may not like what I tell them.”

“They’re going to find out eventually,” Clint notes. “Maybe not about the kinky BDSM shit but about the gay sex certainly.”

Peter furrows his eyebrows unsure of what he just heard.

“BDSM?” Johnny asks in surprise. “You and Uncle Loki? Damn. That’s…”

“Hot,” Natasha supplies.

“I was going to say ‘unexpected’ actually. Wow, sweet, innocent Captain America likes to use whips and chains to get off. Nice. Who’d a thunk you’d be freakier than me. Do you use-“

“Can we not talk about the specifics please?” Steve requests. “My point is that I may not give the answers S.H.I.E.L.D. wants.”

“So just don’t answer those questions,” Coulson advises.

“I know of a loft you can borrow,” Natasha says, abruptly changing the subject, “for your painting. Some friends of mine are leaving the country and won’t be back for a few months. They said you could use it to paint or whatever.”

“Yeah?” the artist is very interested and almost forgets entirely about the conversation from before. “How’s the light?”

“Good, I guess. We can go check it out after work, if you’d like.”

“Yes, I would.” He’s starting to get excited already. Then he catches sight of the teenager again. “So Peter, you’re in high school, right? What’s your favorite subject?”

“Science. I almost tried to get an internship at Oscorp, but after what happened to Doc Connors, I figured photography would be safer.”

“Is optics your main area of interest?” The Captain can’t help but notice how the men all look at him with surprise. Natasha just gives him a little smile.

“Um, yeah, actually, but my parents used to study genetics, specifically how animal DNA could be incorporated into human DNA.”

Clint tosses down his napkin. “And that, ladies and gentleman, is how we get a giant lizard walking around New York.”

“Maybe you should stick to optics,” Coulson offers.

xxx

Logan calls Charles to let him know that he and Bruce will be heading over in a few days.

“Bruce?”

“Dr. Bruce Banner. You might know him better as the big green guy.”

“Ah, yes. Gamma radiation accident, if memory serves,” the upper-class British accent says.

“Yep.”

“I thought so. How long will you stay?”

“Not sure yet. Few days.”

“Well, you are welcome to stay for as long as you like. However, there is something you should know before you arrive.”

“What’s that? Storm decide to get a mohawk?”

There is a chuckle at the other end of the line. “No. Nothing like that.” There is a pause as Professor Xavier tries to decide how best to give his news. This is Logan he is speaking with, so he decides to go with direct. “Scott Summers is alive.”

“What?” The sound of the word is loud and strained enough to make Bruce look at the Canadian with concern. “What do ya mean Scott’s alive? How the hell did that happen?”

“We’re not sure exactly. We assume that it is similar to what happened to me. When Jean, that is Dark Phoenix scattered our atoms, we somehow managed to reassemble once you dispatched her.”

“Well, hell, if I had known it was gonna bring back Scott…”

“Now, now, Logan,” the Professor says with a small laugh in his voice, “I know you and Scott have never really gotten along, but I do expect the two of you to be civil to each other.”

Blue eyes look to the soft brown ones of his lover. “Maybe we should skip the trip.” He watches as Bruce gets up and walks to where he is, sees the kind face nod that it would be okay to skip it.

“No, don’t do that. Rogue is back, and I know she would love to see you.”

Rogue. Of course the Professor would use Rogue to get him to come. Logan reaches for Bruce’s hand. “How’s she doin’?” he asks as he feels a gentle squeeze.

“Fine…except her powers have come back. I’m sure you can understand how difficult that has been for her after experiencing life without them. I’m sure a visit from you would make her most happy.”

“Yeah, all right. You should warn Scott we’re comin’ then.”

“Don’t worry. I will. We’ll have a room waiting for the two of you whenever you arrive.”

“A room? Singular? You readin’ my thoughts, Professor?”

“I apologize. The images came rather suddenly. I assure you I did not go searching for them. He is in the room with you?”

“He is.”

“Well, please tell him I look forward to meeting him.”

“I will. I’ll call you when we’re on our way.” Logan hangs up the phone.

“Everything okay?” Bruce asks.

“Yeah. Just found out someone I thought was dead is alive. We don’t get along under normal circumstances. But now…” He doesn’t look forward to seeing Scott, to openly being blamed for Jean’s death. He knows Scott won’t say anything he hasn’t told himself a hundred or a thousand times. But Logan would prefer not to have it said openly and in front of Bruce.

“What’s different about now?”

“Baggage. Extra baggage.”

Bruce can’t help but think they must have some history. “You and he…?”

“Me and his fiancée…who I ended up having to kill.”

“And I thought being an _Avenger_ was complicated.” He squeezes Logan’s hand. “You don’t have to tell me anything else.”

The words surprise the Canadian though he doesn’t know why. If anyone can understand about not wanting to talk about the past, it would be Bruce. “Thanks.”

“Damn it!” Tony shouts from where he’s working. “Where the fuck is Loki?! I thought he was supposed to be back by now.”

Logan offers to call Steve to find out. Tony and Bruce approve. 

After hanging up, the Canadian tells them that Loki will be back tonight. “He had to stay on Asgard for some reason.”

“You know, it just irks me that Jane Foster has a damn Bifrost landing pad in her back yard, and all we have is research.”

“Sir,” JARVIS’ cool voice calls. “Queen Frigga used the Stark Tower roof to travel between here and Asgard on two separate occasions.”

Tony smacks is own forehead. How could he be so stupid? “And why are you just mentioning this?”

“You hadn’t brought it up.”

“I talked about Jane using the portal in New Mexico.”

“You never expressed a desire to have one for yourself,” the AI notes.

“JARVIS, I shouldn’t have to express it.”

“And yet when I do mention something I believe you should be aware of, you generally ignore me or tell me you’ve already thought of it.”

“Well that’s because I usually have.”

Logan looks at Bruce. “They always bicker like this?”

“You have no idea.”

xxx

Frigga has been arguing with herself the entire day. She’s put off coming here for as long as she can, but she cannot stay away forever. Then again, she can’t stay away completely. No matter what has happened, Hodur is still her boy.

She talks to the healers. They are keeping him unconscious as he heals. It will take several days. There is nothing for her to do.

“Would adding my magic help?”

“It might.”

The Queen nods then goes to sit next to her son. She takes his hand in hers, combs the fingers of her other hand through his dark hair. She kisses his forehead. No words leave her lips. There is nothing for her to say, no words to make things better.

Taking a deep breath, Frigga closes her eyes and sends some of her magic to his wounds. She can feel the magic of the healers there, tries to contribute where she can.

Half an hour later, she is bending over her son, telling him good bye with a kiss.

“Mother?” Loki asks when he sees her in the garden. He is here showing Hel his favorite tree, the one he would climb as a child. “Is everything all right?”

“Yes,” she smiles sadly. “I…I wish you did not have to leave tonight.”

“I promised Steve.”

“I know.” She gives him a hug then turns and gives Hel a hug, too. “I’m just going to miss having you all here.” Frigga runs a hand over the purple hair. “My beautiful granddaughter. I hope you will visit more often.”

Hel feels a little guilty for some unknown reason. Perhaps she feels as though she could have been kinder. Or maybe she just doesn’t like seeing her grandmother looking so sad. No matter the case, she replies with a gentle lie. “I will.”

“You went to see Hodur,” Loki realizes.

Frigga wipes a tear from her face. “I had to.”

“Of course you did.” Anger flares in his heart. “You never visited me.”

“I wanted to. I begged to. And every day when your father would say no, I would use magic to look in on you, make sure you were okay.”

The last statement confuses the Trickster. “Every day? Surely not every day. There was a good ten day stretch that…” Loki has a sudden realization as he looks at her expression. “You knew I had gone. You knew I had escaped and told no one?”

His mother gives him a tear-streaked smile. “I did what I thought was best. And I was right. Look at you now, Loki. I am so proud and so grateful. And I love you very much.”

It takes a moment for his brain to process what she has said, what he has learned. He looks at her and gives her a fierce hug. “I should never have doubted you, Mother. I am so sorry.”

“You had every reason to doubt me, Mørk. But please do not tell your father.”

xxx

Logan meets Natasha and Steve at the loft in SoHo. He takes a box from Tony that he has been told is for the God of Mischief.

The gift surprises the artist, though he supposes it shouldn’t. Tony likes to buy people things. It is both endearing and exasperating. And the one thing he isn’t looking forward to about Hel’s visit is the thought that they will be asking Tony a favor and staying in Stark Tower. He’d rather not, but he isn’t sure he can afford a hotel in Manhattan. And if you can’t take advantage of having a billionaire friend (did he just think friend?) in order to have a nice free place to stay in the city, then what was the point of having one?

The box is put on the kitchen counter of the open space. He walks around to get a feel for it, Natasha and Logan talking quietly in the background.

The lighting is good. The loft is on the west side of the building. The afternoon light is coming in golden and soft. There is lots of room for paints and canvasses and an area for Loki and Tasha to pose in.

“It’s perfect,” he decides.

“I thought you might like it,” Tasha says. “Do you and Loki have plans Saturday?”

He turns, his head slowly moving from side to side. “No. Why?”

“Strip poker rematch,” Logan says.

“We’re thinking of having it here,” Tasha explains. “What do you think?”

“Count me in,” Steve replies.

“You don’t need to talk to Loki?”

“Something tells me he’ll be fine with it. Speaking of, I better go. Call me with the details.”

Steve picks up Chinese from their favorite place and takes it home. He manages to get to the apartment before Loki does.

When the Trickster finally gets there looking tired but happy, there are candles on the table and dinner is set. As soon as Loki sees it, he gives Steve a kiss. “I missed you.”

“It was only one day. Not even that really.”

“It felt longer.”

They eat, filling each other in on their day. Loki tells Steve about the pranks, about seeing Sigyn and Hogun, about the revelation from his mother. The last topic they discuss at length, Steve allowing the god to talk it through until the Trickster becomes quiet.

“And Helena got home okay?”

“She did. She looks forward to visiting.”

Steve tells Loki about the challenge he gave to Hawkeye, Black Widow, the Human Torch, and Spider-Man. “Hawkeye and Black Widow did well. It took a while for Human Torch to remember he was on a team, and when he did he was confused about which team. I swear he kept looking for his sister and the others. Spider-Man isn’t used to being with a group. He’ll have to learn to move between solo and team work.” 

The Captain tries to look innocent when telling his lover how he and Johnny compared cocks.

Loki drops the food he was holding between his chopsticks. “You’re joking.”

“Nope. We are actually really similar. I’m just a tad bigger.” The artist goes on to tell him about the loft space and the strip poker game tomorrow night.

The god takes it all in and nods. “Strip poker sounds lovely.”

They clean up, Steve remembering about the box as they do. Loki opens it to find a note. “Professor Snape,” the god reads. “Lots of role playing possibilities in these books. You’re welcome, T.S.”

“Books?”

There are seven paperback books each beginning with the name Harry Potter. Loki takes the first one out. It is the thinnest. He flips through the pages.

“Read to me?” Steve asks.

“Really?”

“Unless you wanted to do something else.”

“No.” He looks at the blond man whose strength and moral center he’s come to rely on. “I’ll read to you if you hold me.”

“Deal.”

They get ready for bed and are under the covers before 8:30. Steve puts an arm around Loki, and they settle into each other.

The book is opened. “Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone,” the god begins. He flips the page. “Chapter 1. The Boy Who Lived.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now I want to re-read Harry Potter. But I have a whole stack of books I haven’t read yet. And I somehow end up reading fanfiction before reading the books. Ah, well.
> 
> Loki’s use of Norse during sex was a suggestion from skydancer2000 (ff) who did not want Loki saying “holy moley” again. This wonderful reader also suggested that Kelda apologize to Loki. I really liked their interaction. Thank you for the suggestion.
> 
> Reader hitorinbo envy (ff) wanted to explore Sigyn's and Hogun's budding relationship. We’ll probably see more bits of them in the future. I think Hogun is going to be good for her.
> 
> To the wonderfully enthusiastic Stefan’s Girl (ff), send me as many reviews and comments and observations as you want. I love them!
> 
> And to the guest who spent a whole day reading this story (I’m impressed & humbled) and to any of you who were wondering, yes, Hel will be meeting Johnny Storm.
> 
> I had planned to keep the “should Scott be alive or dead” poll open longer, but the support was overwhelmingly in favor of keeping him alive. So now we have some lovely potential drama between him and Logan.
> 
> Thank you, yes you, for sticking with me and this story. I love you all. Until next time…


	75. To Strip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strip Poker is played
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Tony & Pepper, Logan & Bruce, Natasha & Clint  
>  **Explicit Content:** Anal Sex, Grinding

Steve wakes up and stretches his neck, smiling at the sound coming from the man beside him. It’s a cross between heavy breathing and light snoring. Part of him wants to give his love a kiss and stroke the dark hair. That could wake Loki up. He doesn’t want to do that. Well, part of him wants to do that, to wake him up the way he did the morning before. Another part of him is glad the god is asleep. Steve hasn’t been on a run in a while, and he’d like to get a few miles in before the Trickster even knows he’s gone.

The soldier gets out of bed as quietly as he can, grabs some clothes, and heads to the bathroom. He relieves his bladder and changes. His running shoes are in the other room, though. He puts those on as he continues to listen to Loki sleep. As quietly as he can, Steve takes his keys. Outside the apartment, he locks the door and heads down to the street.

The soldier likes running now. Before the serum he’d get winded and have stitches in his side. Now he barely gets winded at all, and there is no pain. Instead he finds it helps to clear his mind and put things in perspective. 

As he runs, Steve thinks about everything that happened on Asgard, the people he met, the way Helena seemed to not only need guidance but actively appeared to seek it. He revisits Loki’s actions and reactions, the exes, the family dynamics.

Sigyn was raw emotion, wanting revenge and a reason for her suffering. He felt sorry for her. He felt sorry for her but never jealous. Angrboda on the other hand felt very much like a rival. There was an air of entitlement about her that put him on edge. Or maybe it’s that she shares Hel with Loki, Hel who is so much like her father it hurts. They will always have that connection. It didn’t help that Loki seemed to be paying more attention to her than to him. Steve knows it’s stupid, knows that ultimately Loki came back to him that night and that Angrboda had her lover with her. But he can’t help but wonder how he compares to her.

He remembers Frigga’s kindness and how accepting she was of him. He can’t believe she knew Loki had left his prison and said nothing. He is grateful to her, and he considers suggesting a return trip to Asgard just to make her happy.

And that’s when he realizes he forgot to ask Loki about Sunday. He tries to keep that at the front of his mind as he runs. 

Most of the return trip is spent thinking about the training exercise at S.H.I.E.L.D. The soldier believes John and Peter have excellent potential, though Peter’s age worries him a bit. He’s a kid. He should be worried about grades and girls, not trying to save the city. But if Thanos decides to attack Asgard and Earth, they need to be ready. They’ll need every extraordinary person they can find.

Steve walks back into the apartment hoping that Loki is still asleep but quickly realizes he’s not when the smell of coffee fills his nose.

Loki, wearing grey pajama pants and nothing else, gives him a cup of water followed by a kiss on the cheek. “Have a good run?”

“Yes. Thanks.” He drinks the half the water quickly. “Hey, Sue and John invited us over for Sunday dinner tomorrow. Is that okay?”

“Of course. Is tomorrow Sunday?” Loki has lost track of the days. He’s staring at the contents of the refrigerator without actually looking at them.

“Yes. And Sue invited me to go to church with her.”

Green eyes turn to the blond. “Only Sue?”

“John said you can hang out at the penthouse with him until we get back. What do you think?”

“Whatever you like, Darling.”

“You’re being awfully nice.”

“Trying not to take you for granted.” There is a trace of sadness and a hint of anger in the god’s eyes.

“That doesn’t mean you can’t say no.”

Loki shrugs, his eyes sliding back to the open refrigerator. 

Steve rubs the bridge of his nose. He tries to explain, “I didn’t think you’d want me to lie to you, not there.” He puts down the empty glass.

“You’ve lied to me before. Why should there be any different from here?”

“Because they lied to you so much.” Steve waits for a reaction but doesn’t get one. “Fine. We’re going to be together forever. Nothing is ever going to tear us apart. I won’t let it. I’ll fight to keep you. I’ll fight, and I’ll always win. Better?”

“What do you want for breakfast?” Loki replies without looking at him.

Damn it. It was so nice last night. Steve doesn’t understand what’s changed. Fine. If Loki wants to be that way, fine. “I don’t know. Eggs I guess. Or whatever you want.”

“Omelets?”

“Sounds perfect,” he mutters.

Loki takes out the eggs, milk, cheese, and ham as Steve watches. “There’s coffee if you like,” the god says.

The soldier gets a mug and pours himself a cup. He takes a sip, decides he can’t take it anymore. Putting the mug down, he puts his hands on either side of the god’s face and forces the head to look at him. “I love you, Kitten. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I can’t be perfect for you.” His hands drop. It’s the best he can do.

The god gives him his full attention, gently moves a lock of hair away from Steve’s sweaty brow. “I don’t want you to be perfect. Perfect is boring.” He sees the confusion in the blue eyes. “I woke up this morning, and you weren’t here. I may have panicked slightly,” he admits. “I went looking for you. You wouldn’t have seen me. I was a bird. But I saw you…running…lost in your own thoughts. And I remembered your words, how we should cherish each other while we can. I drank you in then, the sight of you. And the love I felt was so overwhelming I frightened myself. I would destroy worlds for you, Steve Rogers, and I know you would hate that. I know that would make you stop loving me.”

“Kitten, I remember the power rolling off of you when Asgard took me. But even if we hadn’t been able to talk you down, even if you had ended up doing something horrible, I would still love you.”

“Do you mean it?”

Steve’s heart breaks at the vulnerability and need in the green eyes. “I mean it.”

Loki nods. “In that case, I love you back, Steve Rogers. I will always love you back.” He presses his lips to the Captain’s, needing to feel the warmth and sincerity in them.

Steve pulls away. “Do you miss it?”

“Do I miss what?”

“Asgard. Your home.”

“ _You_ are my home. And there is very little about Asgard that I miss. Why do you ask?”

“It’s so different, different sky, different…everything. I missed Earth, and I was only there two days. I just thought maybe being gone from there for so long…”

A soft smile comes to the god’s lips. “Harry Potter. He was living in the muggle world with his aunt and uncle but didn’t feel like he belonged until he got to Hogwarts. You are my Hogwarts.”

Steve doesn’t think the analogy fits. “But you grew up there. You were raised like a member of the family. Frigga loves you. In her mind, you are her son. Harry –“ He’s cut off with a kiss.

Loki rests his forehead on Steve’s and wraps a gentle hand around the back of the soldier’s neck. “I never truly belonged, not the way I belong with you. You are my Hogwarts. You are my home. You are my heart. You are very sweaty.”

Steve chuckles. “Sorry.”

“I like you sweaty. I simply prefer when I’m the one who’s made you sweaty,” he notes. “Perhaps a shower first and then the omelets.”

“You gonna join me?”

“Is that an invitation?”

“Depends.”

“On?”

“You said I was Hogwarts.” He runs a thumb over the god’s bottom lip. “Well, Harry Potter, I’d like you to come inside me.”

“Inside as in…?”

Blue eyes glance down to his own ass.

“Fuck. I mean yes. I mean are you sure? I mean yes, please.”

“Put the eggs and milk back in the refrigerator; we might be a while.”

Loki complies happily, the blood already beginning to course through his body from the mere anticipation. He grabs the lubricant as he follows Steve into the bathroom. He waits impatiently as Steve urinates. Then, when the soldier is finally done, the god peels the t-shirt off of his lover. The running shoes and socks come off next. A few more tugs, and the soldier is naked.

Steve steps into the bathtub and turns on the water. He turns to see the god staring at him. “You coming?”

A smile spreads over the god’s lips. He pulls down the pajama pants and gets in the tub. With the shower curtain now closed, the water begins coming out of the showerhead. Steve stands under the falling drops, rinsing some of the sweat off of himself. Then he turns to the wall, places his palms on the tile, and spreads his legs.

The Trickster can barely breathe the sight is so beautiful. He just stands there and watches as the water runs down that perfect body.

“Kitten?”

Loki reaches out, runs his hands down the strong back until they cup the tight ass before him. They run down the strong thighs and back up.

“Lubricant?” Steve asks.

Loki’s hands move away. The curtain gets opened just enough to grab the container. He pours some in his hand before putting it back. Then he coats his hands and his dick in the stuff.

“Where would you like me to start?” the god asks.

“Kiss down my back as you fondle my testicles and the base of my cock.” Steve sighs softly as his command is followed. He can feel his blood beginning to rush to his dick. It feels good, so very good with the warm water relaxing his muscles and Loki’s attentions making his nerves tingle. He can feel a finger at his anus. He pushes against it encouragingly. “That’s right, Kitten. That’s what I want.”

Loki slips his middle finger into his lover. The muscles contract around it as the soldier grunts. “Darling. My beautiful Darling,” he whispers against Steve’s neck. He moves his finger in and out.

“Slower,” Steve orders. “Relax me. Prepare me.”

The finger slows down, the tip of it pressing against the artist’s insides, stroking as his other hands continues rubbing his lover’s testicles. He hears soft moans among the heavy breaths as the cock hardens. He feels his own dick responding the same way. “Min elskede,” he sighs as his index finger joins the middle one inside his lover.

Steve moans at the new intrusion. He closes his eyes, relishing the feel of Loki behind him. “I want you inside me, Ocean. I want to feel you swell inside me.”

“Keep talking like that, and I won’t be able to keep this slow pace.”

The blond head turns away from the water still raining down on them. “If you don’t keep it, you’ll never get my ass again.”

“You’re cruel,” Loki tells him as he continues slowly moving his two fingers in and out of his lover, scissoring them, spreading them, using them to stretch out the entrance.

“You like me cruel.”

“I like you everything.”

Steve licks his lips. “Am I almost ready?”

“Almost.” Loki adds a third finger, spreading them with each slow stroke. His eyes remain on the neck that bends forward with a groan. He watches the upper back move with each breath as the water continues to run down it. His mouth sucks on the artist’s shoulder. It gives him something to focus on until he can get his dick where he so fervently wants it.

They breathe in unison, deep ragged breaths to concentrate on the sensations. “Now, Kitten. I don’t care how ready I am. I want you sliding into me. I want you to go slow, real slow. I want you pushing in so I can feel every inch of you.”

Loki removes his fingers. Spreading the artist’s cheeks, he lines himself up. He pushes in his tip, feels the warmth around it.

“Yes, Kitten,” Steve moans. “God, yes.”

The god moves closer, watching as more of his cock disappears inside his lover. He groans at the slowness of it. He wants so much to just thrust in, to make Steve cry out with the force and depth of it. But he knows better. He received an order. So he continues to slowly make his way inside as Steve’s shoulder muscles tense and relax.

“Tell me when you’re all in.”

“Halfway,” Loki tells him.

“Holy shit. You feel so good.” Steve’s body trembles slightly as he continues to be entered. He suddenly feels dirty, perverse. He shouldn’t be liking this so much. But having the god so close, feeling him inside, it’s like nothing else. He wants it. He almost hates himself for wanting it so bad.

It takes all of Loki’s self control to keep going. “Darling,” he breathes. “Nesten der. Almost there.” He slowly continues pushing in. Finally fully sheathed, he rests his body against the soldier’s. “I’m in you, my Darling,” he whispers in the Captain’s ear. “I’m part of you.”

“Good, Kitten. Now I want nice long, slow thrusts.”

Loki pulls out smoothly and just as smoothly glides back in. “Like that?”

“Just like that.” He feels the god move out and in again as the water continues to massage his skin. “Oh, God, just like that. Now put your hand on my cock and stroke with each push.” Steve groans as this happens. “Good. Good, Kitten. Do that. Keep doing that.”

The god continues his smooth elegant thrusts as his hand moves back and forth along the artist’s shaft. He furrows his brow in concentration, wanting so badly to go faster. “How long? How long at this pace?”

“Until I say otherwise,” Steve chokes out. He’s waiting. He’s waiting until he feels like he’ll go mad unless he gets more. “Find my prostate. Make me scream.”

The Trickster begins to shift his hips with each long thrust. He doesn’t know how many it takes. It feels like forever. But then he sees Steve’s back arch as a deep moan reverberates against the tile, the water making new tracks down the smooth skin.

“Now, Kitten. Fuck me. Fuck me hard and fast. There! Oh, God, right there!”

Loki doesn’t need to be told twice. His hands move to Steve’s hips, and he starts thrusting as though his cock were a jackhammer. “Min elskede,” he barely chokes out. There is no more breath for words only a jumble of vowels, meaningless except in expressing how good it feels. He sees Steve meeting him with each thrust, hears the slap of their skin made louder by the wetness.

“Yes,” the artist hisses. “Harder. Faster. Swell, damn it! Swell!”

The god swells, his muscles tensing before feeling himself ejaculate into the tight warmth around his cock. He cries out and wraps his arms around his lover to pull him tight. His mouth fills with water from the shower, and he spits it out as Steve moves the god’s hand back to the still-swollen cock.

He jacks Steve off, his hand moving furiously as his own deflating cock runs one more time over the artist’s prostate.

Steve cries out as his body finally finds its orgasm thrusting into Loki’s hand.

They remain there, Steve’s palms against the tile, Loki’s chest against his back. The water continues to run over them.

“Thank you,” Loki murmurs. “Thank you.”

xxx

Bruce and Logan sit at the table eating waffles. “Let’s go to Coney Island,” Bruce suggests.

“Coney Island,” Logan repeats to make sure he heard correctly.

“Yeah. It’ll be fun.”

“What’ll be fun?” Tony asks as he approaches.

“Coney Island,” Bruce replies.

“Aw, how sweet. Logan can win you a huge stuffed animal, and you can walk hand-in-hand on the beach. Actually, that last part sounds kind of nice. I wonder if Pepper would want to go.”

“No,” Bruce says. He changes his mind. “Okay, you and Pepper can come if you want.”

“JARVIS?”

“Already asking, Sir.”

Bruce looks at the billionaire stealing the last bite of his waffle. “Was there something else you wanted? Or were inviting yourself and eating my breakfast the only things you came down here for?”

Tony puts his hands over his heart. “You wound me with your words, Bruce. Really.” His hands drop. “Actually, I came by to tell you that Kaiju movie night will be next Saturday in Malibu. I’ll swing by Friday night in the jet to pick you up at the Xavier school…or at least the nearest airport.”

Logan turns to Bruce. “Kaiju movie night?”

“Funny story…I agreed to go to Tony’s Kaiju movie night, but I thought it was going to be in New York,” he says turning to his friend.

Tony rolls his eyes. “Please. Kaiju monsters in New York? They tried that with that god-awful Godzilla movie with Matthew Broderick. No, no, no. Kaiju monsters must be in the Pacific. It’ll be fun. We fly out Friday night, spend Saturday at the beach, watch movies that night, fly back Sunday.”

Bruce decides to give the Canadian a way out. “If you don’t want to go…”

“You kiddin’? Kaiju movie night sounds great. Love those old monster movies. Mind if I invite a couple of friends?” He’s thinking it might be nice to take Rogue away from the school, have her meet some new people, get her mind off her troubles.

“Not at all,” Tony says with a wide smile.

“Sir?”

“Yes, JARVIS?”

“Ms. Potts would like to ensure that you are not infringing on Dr. Banner and Mr. Logan’s plans before agreeing to go to Coney Island.”

Bruce speaks up. “Please tell Ms. Potts that we would love for her to come. We need someone to keep Tony in line.”

The billionaire gives the scientist a little seductive smile. “You know you love me.”

xxx

Omelets have been eaten, and the dishes are being cleaned when Loki asks Steve what he’d like to do today.

“Well, I need to pick up paint and canvass and some other supplies for the painting. But we can do that on the way to the poker game and leave everything there.” He looks at the god. “I’d actually kind of like to know how the book ends. Then if there’s time, maybe we can start book 2.”

Loki agrees, though he is uncertain that he’ll want to read the second book. If this one ends the way he thinks it will, he does not wish to continue. Still, they managed to get through more than half the book last night, though he isn’t quite sure how. They settle back into bed and begin chapter 11. “Quidditch,” Loki reads.

The God of Mischief pauses at the end of chapter 12. He can almost feel the Captain’s question. He waits for it to be asked. What would he see if he looked into the Mirror of Erised?

Steve does want to ask the question, but he’s a bit afraid of the answer. Besides, if he does ask it, he knows Loki will ask him the same one. He’s afraid the answer will hurt the god. So instead Steve prompts, “Chapter 13. Nicholas Flamel.”

“Chapter 13. Nicholas Flamel,” Loki repeats. “You’re brilliant.”

“It doesn’t say that.”

“I love you.”

“It doesn’t say that, either. And I love you back.”

Loki turns just enough to give Steve a quick kiss on the lips. Then he’s back where he was and reading Chapter 13.

xxx

Clint calls Tasha to see what she’s up to. What he really wants is to tell her a little about his date. She asks about it figuring he’ll let her know if he does or does not want to discuss it.

“We aren’t compatible.”

“Oh?”

“She spent the entire night talking about her ex.”

“You’re rebound guy, remember? She’s supposed to spend the entire night talking about her ex.”

“Yeah, well, I ended up spending the entire night talking about you.”

Natasha waits for him to explain.

“Not by name,” he corrects. “I just talked about this woman I care deeply about and can’t get anywhere with.”

“Excuse me? How many times have we had sex?”

“That’s not what I mean. Just forget about it. What are you doing tonight?”

“Poker,” she tells him. He’s surprised and asks her whose game it is. “Logan’s.”

“Steve’s friend? Wolverine?”

“That’s the one.”

“Who all is playin’?”

“Logan, Bruce, Steve, Loki, and myself.”

“Want a sixth?”

“You don’t want to be the sixth.”

“Why not?”

“First, Loki. Second, we’re playing strip poker.”

“That’s a lot of sausage for strip poker.”

Natasha sighs. “You are such a pig sometimes.”

“Steve and Loki I get. But Logan and Bruce?”

“Are seeing each other, you moron.”

“They are? Well, shit. Why didn’t I know about this?” There is silence on the other end of the line. Clint suddenly gets an idea. “You should take a girl. Ooh, you should take Maria.”

“No.”

“Hey, how did you get invited if they all like each other?”

“I’m special.”

“Well, yeah, but if they are so into penises –“

“They like women, too,” she tells him. “They all do. You should have seen them checking me out at the last game…even Cap.” She can’t help but smile at the memory.

“The last game?”

“Cap won that one.”

Clint talks slowly. “So they all saw you naked?”

“Jealous?”

“Maybe.”

“Wanna be even more jealous? I got to see them all naked, too. Well, except Steve.”

“And that’s supposed to make me jealous how?”

Tasha shrugs even though he can’t see. “Those men have some nice bodies.”

“Nicer than mine?”

“I don’t think you want me to answer that.”

“Were they all over each other?”

“No, actually. It’s just like when we play.”

Clint tries again. “You should skip it and come out with me. Just dinner and maybe a movie or something.”

“Sorry, Hawk. I’m the one who wanted the rematch. Maybe another time.”

xxx

Jane and Sif are spending Saturday at a day spa near Albuquerque. They’ve had mud baths and massages so far. Later they are getting facials and manicures. But right now they are lounging by the pool having lunch.

The Asgardian found it odd that anyone would bathe in mud, but she did find it rather nice, especially with Jane next to her.

They’ve been talking about Asgard and the Bifrost Bridge and her brother Heimdall. Jane is very close to getting her own Bifrost Bridge to work. Yesterday’s experiments looked extremely promising.

Now, here next to the pool, eating chicken Caesar salads and drinking fruit smoothies in their bathing suits, Jane and Sif have been swapping Thor stories. The scientist tells about how she hit him with her truck and about Darcy knocking him out with a taser.

“Taser?”

“Oh, it’s a thing that shoots electricity. Kind of like an itty bitty Mjolnir.”

“I would like one of those.”

Jane laughs, her gums showing in her bright smile. “I gotta say, they come in handy sometimes.” She continues her story.

“It is understandable that you would like him,” Sif notes. “I certainly did. He has a way of making someone feel very special.”

“That is so true. Not to mention he’s super cut. Oh, God, I sound like Darcy now.” She shakes her head in embarrassment.

“Cut?” There is a look of concern in her blue eyes.

“Cut as in ripped.” Jane can tell her words aren’t helping. “Like really muscly and well-defined…and hot. Like you just want him to take off his shirt and have him walk around like that all day.”

Sif smiles finally understanding. “Yes. I can certainly see the appeal of that. Cut,” she repeats to herself.

“You’re pretty cut yourself,” Jane notes as she lets her eyes wander over the Asgardian beauty.

The warrior blushes. “Thank you. You are pretty…pretty.”

Jane reaches over and touches her arm. “I’m so glad we did this.”

“Me, too. Midgard has so much to offer. I did not understand its appeal to Thor until now.”

“And what’s been your favorite part?”

“This,” Sif says with sincerity. “Women do not get to do such things on Asgard.”

“Well, that’s Asgard’s loss. And hopefully this will keep you coming back for more.”

Sif nods and sucks on her straw, relishing the cold berry taste of the smoothie as it meets her tongue.

xxx

“Sunset on the beach is going to be beautiful. You don’t want to miss that,” Tony tells them.

Bruce gives him a soft smile. “I know, but we’ve got other plans.”

“Fine. Choose Stoki over Toper…Pony…Peppony …shit.”

“Pepperony?” Pepper suggests.

“What are you talking about?” Bruce asks bewildered.

The billionaire rolls his eyes. “You know, a couple name. Like Bennifer or Brangelina. Stoki is Steve and Loki.”

“Oh, I get it,” the scientist says before Tony can say any more. He looks at Logan.

The Canadian just shrugs and says, “He’s your friend.”

“You know what that would make you?” Tony asks with a smile.

“I don’t think I wanna know.”

“Brogan.” Everyone groans as Tony smiles proudly. “Come on! That is the best name ever. Brogan. Sounds like bro gun. Gotta love that.”

“Tony,” Pepper admonishes.

Bruce tries again. “I’m sorry, Tony, but we have other plans. You two enjoy the sunset for us. We’ve got to get back to the city.”

“We could do couple things, too, you know.”

Pepper points out that they just did a couple thing. And they did a couple thing the night before last. So Tony really has no right to complain.

“Fine,” Tony huffs. “Go have your fun. Tell the boys I said hello. Oh, and if you happen to hear anything about Thor…”

“We’ll let you know,” Bruce assures him.

xxx

Steve and Loki get to the loft just after Natasha. They bring in the two large canvasses and the paints and brushes and things the artist bought.

“Wow,” Tasha says. “Guess this is really gonna happen.”

“Yeah, but we’ll work around your schedule. I thought we could come here after work during the week…whenever you’re free…and make whatever progress we can each night. Maybe two or three hours per night.”

“What about tomorrow?” the spy suggests.

Steve explains that they have plans for the morning and afternoon. He doesn’t know how long the dinner is going to take. Tasha suggests they call her whenever they’re done. She doesn’t have any plans. If it gets too late, they can wait till Monday to get started.

“Sounds good,” Steve says.

Bruce and Logan arrive with beer, playing cards, and dinner. The Canadian also brought cigars. “I remember you like to smoke, Red.”

“On occasion,” she replies with a small smile.

“Tony and Pepper say hi,” Bruce announces. “I didn’t tell them that Natasha was here, or that we were playing strip poker. I was afraid he’d want to come. Not that…I like the guy. Hell, I love the guy. I just need a break sometimes. Plus I knew he’d just want to talk Asgardian tech with Loki. Figured I’d save us all from that.”

Steve nods. “Best to keep this small anyway. Plus he’d probably tell everyone in the universe about it.”

Loki remembers that he needs to thank Tony for the books. “Darling, would you send Tony a text for me?”

“Um, sure.” The Captain types the message dictated by the god and sends it.

“Clint knows,” Tasha says. “He wanted to come until I told him the poker was strip. Oh, I told him about you two,” she tells Bruce and Logan. “I hope that was okay.”

“Fine,” Logan replies with a shrug. He looks at Bruce. “You okay with that?”

The brown eyes are less sure. “Um, yeah, I guess. The way we’ve been traveling, I guess it’s pretty obvious by now. Plus Tony knows so…” He makes a gesture of surrender.

Logan doesn’t take Bruce’s hesitation personally. He knows the scientist doesn’t really open up to people, especially about his love life.

They eat. Bruce asks about Thor for Tony. Loki assures him that Thor is fine and has a pretty little servant taking care of him. Logan asks what Steve thought of Asgard. The Captain keeps his descriptions fairly general. He describes the landscape and the architecture and the people. He talks a little about Frigga and Hel. He describes Loki’s room. He doesn’t say much else.

“Hel asked if she could visit us,” Loki tells them. “So you may get to meet her in the near future. Hopefully.”

“Loki’s daughter,” Tasha says. “That’s gotta be interesting.”

“She’s a lot like him,” Steve tells her. “She’s a good kid, just needs some guidance.”

“Well, you seem to be good at that,” she replies.

“And what project is Tony working on now?” Loki asks.

“I’m glad you asked.” Bruce tells the god that Tony still wants his help to create an Einstein-Rosen bridge. “Logan and I are headed out of town, and it’d be great if you could be there for him to bounce ideas off of.”

“Out of town again? Where to this time?” Steve asks.

Logan tells them they are going to Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters.

“Mutant school,” Steve says. “I’m not sure I agree with the concept, but I understand the reasoning.”

Logan’s defenses come up. There’s a slight growl in his voice. “What do ya mean you don’t agree with the concept?”

“It’s just that the Supreme Court ruled that separate is not equal. And I agree.” He was so proud to be American when he learned about Brown v. Board of Education. “If mutants were integrated into schools, then maybe people wouldn’t fear them as much. They’d be friends and neighbors, people who they know and trust.”

“Still got those rose-colored glasses, don’t ya. These kids don’t all know how to control their powers. If they get picked on, people could get hurt or worse. And it won’t matter if they were friends and neighbors, a mob will come for those kids. Charles’ school gives them an education and helps them learn how to use their powers.”

“Like I said, I understand the reasoning. I just don’t think separating them is going to help society accept them.”

Quietly Loki says, “I would have enjoyed a school like that, one with others like me. So much of our childhood is spent wanting to fit in. It can be very difficult if you don’t.” He turns to Steve. “How is this school any different than Hogwarts?”

The Captain can’t believe Loki just asked him that. “For one, Hogwarts is fictional. For two, the witches and wizards don’t want muggles to know about them. There are no political battles being fought over them.”

Bruce tells the group he’s with Steve on this one. “Believe me I understand that some kids might be too dangerous for regular school. But surely the ones that aren’t should get to know regular kids.”

“Regular kids,” Logan quotes. “So mutants are, what, freaks? You got no idea the fear and hate that comes with being a mutant.”

“I know about fear and hate,” Bruce assures him. “I just think…I agree with Steve that people’s opinions aren’t going to change unless they know someone who is a mutant and can see with their own eyes that they’re just people, too.”

Steve turns to the one person who hasn’t spoken. “Tasha, what do you think?”

She looks at them. “Not my call. Kids aren’t being forced there, so…Seems like a personal decision. Besides, I came to see you guys naked, not discuss mutant rights.”

That breaks the tension, and they finish their meal with Natasha telling them how Cap put her, Clint, Johnny, and Peter through their paces. She ends with Steve and Johnny comparing dicks in the shower.

“You did not,” Bruce says.

“I did,” Steve assures him with a slight blush.

“And,” Loki prompts. “Tell them what you learned.”

“I’m a tad bigger,” he says reluctantly.

The Trickster smiles. “I chose well.”

They clear the table. Logan begins shuffling the cards.

“Clothing count?” Natasha reminds them as she looks at Steve. 

The Captain does a general count – 2 shoes, 2 socks, trousers, underwear, shirt. “Seven or eight. I think we did eight last time.”

Everyone does a count of what they are wearing.

Steve – Has what he counted plus an undershirt and a jacket. Total = 9  
Loki – Has what was counted minus underwear plus suspenders, a tie, and a jacket. Total = 9  
Natasha – Has what was counted plus a bra. Total = 8  
Bruce – Has what was counted plus an undershirt. Total = 8  
Logan – Has what was counted minus underwear plus an undershirt. Total = 7

Steve removes his jacket. Loki lets Logan borrow his tie. Now everyone is at eight items.

Logan deals as Natasha goes over the rules again. She prepares two cigars, one for the dealer and one for herself. She can’t help but notice how everyone is looking at her. “No that’s not how I suck Clint’s cock,” she tells them as she hands a cigar to the Canadian.

“Never thought it was,” Logan says. “So you and he are an item, huh?”

“Not exactly.”

“So how are you liking the books?” Bruce asks Loki.

“We’re on book two and enjoying it very much,” the god replies.

“Wow, that’s fast.”

Steve explains that Loki is reading them to him. When Bruce asks who their favorite characters are, the Trickster immediately says Snape while Steve says Hermione. “Although I really like Neville, too,” the Captain adds. “He’s got a lot of courage.”

“Harry Potter?” Tasha asks. After they nod, she tells them she agrees with Loki. “Snape is the best character.”

“Who is your favorite, Bruce?” Steve asks.

“Remus Lupin. He shows up in book three.”

“Logan, have you read them?” Tasha asks.

“Yeah, actually. I like the Weasley twins. They make me laugh. Well, shit.” He tosses his cards on the table and takes off the tie. “Thanks anyway, Kitten.”

Bruce deals the next hand.

xxx

King Odin sits down to a quiet dinner with his wife and his son. It is nice to eat without guests about. “How was everyone’s day, hmm?” he asks as they are served soup.

“Hodur is doing better, but the healers still have him unconscious.”

“I see. And you, Thor?”

The God of Thunder nods.

The King continues. “It would appear one day of Loki’s pranks have helped the warriors. They seem more disciplined when I visited them today.”

Thor nods again.

“I’ve been thinking about Loki,” Frigga says. “I’ve been thinking about what Steve told us.”

Odin tells her she will have to be a little more specific.

“I have never seen his Jotun form.”

A hum comes from Thor who shakes his head. He’s never seen Loki’s Jotun form, either.

“I have,” Odin says. “He had touched the Casket of Ancient Winters. His skin turned blue. His eyes were red.”

“And was he…beautiful?” She knows the Captain thought him so. At least, that was the impression he gave them.

“He was…His eyes were the eyes of a Jotun. It is difficult for me to find them beautiful.”

Thor hugs himself then creates his red fog and writes, ‘Steve didn’t burn. Full Jotun?’

If Loki were not full Jotun it would explain his small stature and his abandonment. But Odin would prefer not to dredge that up. Loki has been through enough. He has put Loki through enough. Some things are best left undisturbed. “Perhaps it is because of the chemical they used on the Captain,” the King reasons.

“Perhaps,” Frigga says. “But it is a possibility that Loki is not full Jotun. It would explain some things.”

“Best to leave it as it lies,” the King says. “If Loki wishes to look into it, we will of course help him. But it should come from him, not us.”

Thor wipes his words away and writes, ‘I will not lie.’

“I’m not asking you to lie. It is a theory, nothing more. We should not burden him with it it…Perhaps it is his magic that protects the Captain and everyone else in Loki’s life. It is a possibility, yes?” he asks his wife.

“I suppose.”

Odin nods. “He is finding happiness. He is making a home on Midgard. We should leave well enough alone.”

“Those sound very much like the reasons we had for not telling him he was Jotun,” Frigga says pointedly. “I believe we should tell him of Thor’s suspicions and allow him to decide whether he wishes to pursue it or not.”

The King throws his spoon down in anger and grabs the arms of his chair. He takes a breath. His shoulders slump. He feels old. His eyes look over his wife and son. He signals for his soup to be taken away. “I must concentrate on preparing for war with Thanos. If you wish to tell him of this hypothesis, so be it. But when the Mad Titan comes, I need both my sons to be fully present, fully engaged in defending Asgard.”

Thor nods. He will wait to discuss this with Loki when his lips are free to talk. It is not a conversation he wishes to have using his slow writing. He looks at his mother and writes his thoughts.

“Yes, I think that is best,” Frigga replies. There is a brief moment of silence as the soup is removed and a plate of fish is put before them. “Steve thinks him stunning, exquisite,” she recalls. “The Jotun have been our enemy for so long. I cannot help but wonder if I would be able to see the beauty in Loki. I’m not sure I could, and that makes me sad.”

The Prince takes his mother’s hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. If anyone could see the beauty in Loki, it is Frigga. Thor nods to her, hoping to convey that feeling.

She smiles. “You are a good boy, Thor. I am sure you would see it. The two of you have always been close. My beautiful coin.” She gently squeezes his hand in return. “I love you, Thor. I do not know if I have said it enough. But I love you. And I love Loki. And I wish…I wish I had been a better mother.”

Thor gets up from his seat and gives her a hug. He holds her for a good long time before finally letting her go. The gratitude in her eyes tells him she understands. The God of Thunder turns to his father.

Odin only looks at his son with tired eyes.

Undeterred, Thor puts an arm around his father’s shoulders, bending down to give him a hug. He feels strong hands on his shoulder, feels them pat him warmly. He rises, sees his father nod in thanks.

“Do what you think is right, Thor. Of late, your judgment has been better than mine. For that, I am most proud.”

Thor sits, summons his fog, and writes, ‘And Loki?’

“Yes, and Loki. He showed more restraint than I would have. And he has proven himself a vital member of Asgard.”

“You should tell him that,” Frigga notes.

“I am not sure he would believe me.”

“It does not matter, Odin. What matters is that you tell him.”

xxx

They are taking a break from the poker game to pee, get a beer, rethink their strategies.

As it stands, no one has shoes on. The count is as follows:

Steve – Still has his trousers, boxers, t-shirt, and dress shirt. Total = 4  
Loki – Still has his trousers, shirt, and suspenders. Total = 3  
Natasha – Still has a 2 socks, jeans, panties, and bra. Total = 5  
Bruce – Still has a sock, trousers, underwear, t-shirt, and dress shirt. Total = 5  
Logan – Still has 2 socks, jeans, and his a-shirt. Total = 4 

“I should have brought tea,” Loki says to no one in particular. The only one nearby is Natasha, and she is looking at the others. The god gets some water instead.

“How do you do it?”

“How do I do what?”

“How do you…How did you let yourself love him?”

“Ah,” he replies looking in the direction her eyes are focused on. Steve is clearly visible smiling and laughing as Logan tells him a story or a joke or something. “You ask that as though I had a choice. I assure you, I did not. He sliced me open with a gentle touch. He teased out my heart with an equally gentle kiss. He massaged it, nurtured it, and put it back bigger than it was before. I don’t know how he did it. But he makes me want to be a better man.” Loki consciously does not look at Natasha. “Was it not Clint who transformed you into what you are now – a hero?”

“Clint…Clint helped me make the transition, believed that I could do it when no one else did. But I wanted to change before I met him. He just…He let me. He believed in me.”

“But you do not love him.”

“I do love him, just not the way you seem to love Steve.”

“What difference do you see?” Loki asks. He is truly interested in the answer.

“You trust him so much. You let him take complete control. I don’t understand how you can do that.”

“Trust, just as you said. Do you not trust Clint?”

“I do. I trust him with my life.”

“Just not with your heart.”

“No, with my heart, too, I guess…at least part of it. But not with my soul. Not with…not with everything.”

“If you think he needs to earn that trust, he never will. Believe me. At some point, you need to let go and simply give it to him.”

“I can’t. I don’t...” She doesn’t know how. Tasha watches as Steve and Logan are joined by Bruce. They look happy, normal talking together. The mutant, the super soldier, and the mad scientist – she knows there must be a joke in there somewhere. She can’t find it. She doesn’t want to find it. She wants to be part of it. “What’s it like?”

“What’s what like?”

Tasha looks at the god, studies him. He was broken before, and there are still cracks where he was put together again. She wonders if her own cracks show. “What’s it like when he’s in control?”

Loki thinks for a moment before he answers. He needs to gather his thoughts. It’s difficult to put it into words. “It’s like being in the eye of a hurricane. All around you swirl the things you need to control, the thoughts that haunt you, the expectations and desires and disappointments. But you are in the center with him. He is your world, and you are his. Everything else falls away. All that is left is the desire to please him. You are in the eye of a hurricane, but you do not hear it roar. You forget it’s even there. All that matters is obeying and pleasing and being whatever he needs you to be. And in doing so, you are greater than yourself. You are free. You are finally free.”

Natasha nods, caution and confusion in her eyes. “We should get back to the game.”

Once again it is Logan’s deal. “Deuces wild,” he tells them as the cards get tossed to the players. Bruce trades in one card. Loki trades three then smiles.

Steve shakes his head. “For a Trickster, you aren’t a very good bluffer.”

The smirk on the god’s face grows more mischievous. “Is that what you think? Perhaps I’m lulling you all into a false sense of security. Then again, bluffing isn’t exactly required here.”

“He’s got a point,” Logan says. “It ain’t like we can fold. How many ya want, Cap?”

“Give me two.”

Natasha and Logan also take two. Steve wins with a full house made up of aces, six’s, and a deuce. The red-head takes off a sock.

The next three games go quickly. Steve loses his shirt, and Bruce and Natasha lose their remaining sock. Then it’s Natasha’s turn to shuffle.

“Three’s and seven’s are wild,” she announces as she deals.

Logan sighs. “Should I take off my sock now or wait until we finish the hand?”

“With the hand I got, you might want to wait,” Steve replies. In the end, it’s the super soldier who has to take something off. He looks down at his options. He can either go shirtless or take off the pants and sit in his underwear. He looks over at Natasha. Just like at the last game, the first article of clothing she took off was her shirt. He decides to do the same. Maybe he’ll distract some players, too.

“Hello, nurse,” Natasha says with a smile as he places the t-shirt over the back of his chair.

“Mine,” Loki informs her.

The spy raises her hands in surrender as Logan shuffles the cards. “Just looking.”

“He is rather breathtaking isn’t he?” the god notes.

Steve looks at the two on either side of him. “I’m right here. And I’m not a piece of meat.”

“Darling, you knew exactly what you were doing when you decided to remove your shirt instead of your pants.”

Logan smiles. “Kitten ‘s right. And if you’re uncomfortable with us having a nice long look, you’re at the wrong game.” His blue eyes run over the Captain’s torso. “Lookin’ fit there, Steve.”

“Not so bad yourself, Wolvie,” he retorts. “Now deal.”

When Loki loses the next game, Steve looks at him and commands, “Shirt.”

“As you wish,” he replies as he carefully unbuttons the front of it.

“Aaaas youuuuuu wiiiiiiish,” Bruce quotes. Everyone stares at him. “From The Princess Bride? It’s a movie? ‘I am not left-handed.’ ‘Inconceivable!’ ‘My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die.’ Anything?”

Natasha looks at the scientist blankly then quotes, “You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means.”

“Thank you!”

Logan jumps in. “Never go in against a Sicilian when death is on the line.”

The spy smiles. “Let me explain. No, there is too much. Let me sum up.”

It’s Bruce’s turn. “You seem a decent fellow. I hate to kill you.”

Logan and Natasha reply in unison. “You seem a decent fellow. I hate to die.”

In the middle of all this, Steve and Loki just look at them, feeling a bit left out. The god takes the suspender straps off his shoulders and removes his shirt. The suspenders come back on, the straps flush against his naked shoulders.

“Wow,” Steve breathes. “That’s…You’re beautiful.”

“Well, shit,” the Canadian says as he looks at the god. “More distractions.”

Natasha looks over the Trickster. It reminds her a little of an image she saw of Alan Cumming in Cabaret. “Willkommen. Bienvenue. Welcome. If you put some eyeliner on…Damn.”

Bruce clears his throat and swallows uncomfortably. He had never been attracted to the god, but even he had to admit that seeing Loki in the suspenders and no shirt was pretty hot. The scientist looks over at the Canadian. He imagines suspenders over the a-shirt or perhaps even in place of it. “We should maybe get you some suspenders.”

“Hulk like?” Logan asks.

“Hulk like.”

“Could I just…” Steve begins to ask as he leans over to Loki. He can’t help himself. He has to kiss the god. He claims the lips softly but with an undeniable hunger, sucking slightly on the bottom lip. He sits back, looking down at the table as a blush begins to appear on his cheeks. “Okay, I’m done. Who’s deal?”

“Mine,” Bruce says as he takes the cards and begins to shuffle. He ends up losing his own hand and removing his shirt. There’s a t-shirt beneath it, so he’s still pretty much clothed.

All eyes are on Loki as he shuffles the cards. He likes the attention, and he takes his time ensuring that the deck is well and fully mixed before passing out the cards. He smiles at Steve once it’s done.

“Three cards,” the artist says as he lays the same number on the table. He takes the replacements and integrates them into the two he kept. His eyes keep moving back to Loki’s torso, and he licks his lips every so often.

Natasha trades in two cards. Logan trades in three. Bruce and Loki trade in two. The scientist loses with a sigh. He removes his t-shirt hoping that Steve will shuffle and deal the next hand quickly.

“You’re so manly, Bruce,” Tasha says. “I just wanna run my fingers through your chest hair.”

“Oh, ha ha, Tasha,” he replies.

“I’m serious. I like chest hair.” She smiles at him.

“Looking. No touching,” Logan reminds her. “As Loki said – Mine.”

Tasha takes her new cards. “You guys are so possessive.” She looks at her hand. It’s bad. There is nothing there for her to work with. “Anything wild?” she asks.

“Nope,” Steve says.

The spy ends up losing. “Logan is wearing too many clothes,” she declares as she stands up and unfastens her jeans. “Oh, I made sure to wear matching bra and panties just for you. I hope you feel special.” This time, even Steve isn’t hiding how he looks at her. “You like?” she asks him and turns around. 

The panties do indeed match the bra. Both are a deep red and made from a shiny satin material. The bra is a demi-cup, the tops of her breast visible within them. The panty is a string bikini that just covers her ass.

The spy sits back down.

“That’s quite a show, Red. Can’t wait for the rest of it.”

She grabs the cards. “We’ll see.” Natasha considers it a personal triumph that Logan loses the next round. But he still has more clothes on than anyone else.

Logan deals. Steve loses. He takes off his trousers to reveal white boxer shorts.

“You had to wear those, didn’t you,” Loki says.

“What’s up with those?” Natasha asks.

“They’re my favorites.”

The spy looks at them again. They look like plain white cotton boxer shorts. She looks back at the Trickster.

“Art,” Loki tries to explain. “He was using charcoal. They got dirty. And he had that look in his eyes that he gets whenever he’s lost in the moment of creation.” Just talking about it is making the god’s breath catch. “It’s a…treasured memory.”

“And now we know what turns Loki on,” Logan says as he gives Bruce the deck.

At the end of the hand Steve groans. “I won last time.”

“And now you’ve lost first this time,” Logan says. “You know the drill. Drop ‘em. Give us a turn, and sit far back where we can see you.”

“I outrank you.”

“Not here you don’t.”

“Go on, Darling,” Loki prompts. “Let them see how glorious you are.”

Steve stands. “I should have never agreed to this.” He pushes down his underwear and raises his arms out. Keeping his eyes on the ceiling, he shuffles his feet to spin in a small circle. Loki and Natasha place his chair far from the table, and he sits, knees together, hands over his genitals.

The god takes his hand and kisses the knuckles. “You have nothing to be ashamed about, Darling. No need to hide.”

There is no reply. Steve is too busy being concerned that it will be at least two more rounds before anyone else is naked. Why did he agree to do this?

Loki deals. Bruce loses. His trousers come off revealing dark purple boxer shorts. The god smiles. “Wouldn’t it be wonderful if the two men least comfortable being naked were the first two eliminated?”

“God, I hope not,” Bruce sighs.

Natasha takes the deck, shuffles, and deals them out.

“Did you do something to the cards?” the scientist pointedly asks Loki.

“No. Are they that bad?” He is using his innocent face, and that makes Steve laugh. He didn’t see any green wisps of smoke, though, so the deception is probably about not showing the delight that the god is taking from the situation.

Bruce does end up losing the round. “I don’t believe this. Are you sure you didn’t do anything to the cards?”

“I swear,” Loki replies.

“No more stallin’, Sweetheart. Let’s see it,” Logan prompts with a twirl of his finger.

The scientist stands and mimics Steve’s final moments almost exactly. The boxers are pushed down. The arms are held out to the side. The eyes look up at the ceiling. And a small shuffling circle is made. He also sits, knees together, hands over his genitals.

Natasha gives the deck to Logan. Three hands are dealt. Three card exchanges are made. Three reveals show Loki to be the loser. There is a collective groan when Loki’s suspenders are removed. “I do realize you prefer me with clothing rather than without, but I am abiding by the rules of the game.”

“Kitten, it’s…” He leans forward and whispers in the god’s ear. “Mister Harker likes wearing suspenders from now on.” He pulls back.

Loki asks, “They really turned you on that much?”

“Yes,” everyone around the table says.

The response surprises the god a bit. “All right. Fine. Mister Harker likes suspenders.”

“Mister Harker?” Natasha asks.

Loki gives Steve an apologetic look.

The Captain rubs his forehead and closes his eyes. “From Dracula.” He peeks out at the other players.

Logan smiles. “You always did like your literature.”

“I’m so sorry, Darling.”

“It’s fine, Kitten,” he replies as he continues to rub his forehead.

Natasha tries to make him feel better. “Clint sometimes likes to pretend he’s my driver and I’m a rich heiress.”

Bruce tries, too. “Betty and I would sometimes pretend to be doctor and patient. We’d take turns who was whom.”

“I once pretended to be Tarzan,” Logan tells them. “And Conan. And Thor actually. Course I didn’t know he actually existed at the time.”

Everyone chuckles at that.

The Canadian gathers the cards and hands them to Loki. The god shuffles and deals declaring that three’s are wild. Logan ends up with a pair of three’s and an ace. Natasha has a pair of Kings. Loki has three nine’s.

Natasha reaches back and unclasps her bra. The straps slip off her arms, and she hangs it over the back of her chair.

“Cold?” Logan asks after a lingering look at her hard nipples.

“Yeah, actually. It’s a little chilly in here.” She turns to Loki. “He’s going to win, isn’t he.”

“Probably. We only have one article of clothing each. He has how many?”

“Three,” Logan tells them.

The god hands the cards to the spy. “Perhaps you can change that.”

She doesn’t. Instead, she deals herself a losing hand. “I don’t believe this.”

“Welcome to the naked club,” Bruce says.

Natasha stands up and pushes down her red satin panties. Raising her arms, she spins in a slow, elegant circle. Then she sits in the chair that’s been pushed back from the table a bit. She sighs. “The two exhibitionists, and it comes down to them.”

Logan shuffles the cards. “Six’s are wild,” he decides. He has a feeling. Interestingly, neither of them get any six’s. The Canadian gets a pair of three’s, a four, an ace, and a ten. He trades in a three and the ten.

The Asgardian gets a seven, two Jacks, a two, and a four. All but the four and one of the Jacks is a spade. He trades in the Jack of diamonds and the four.

“Shit,” the god mutters when he gets a heart and a club. He tosses the cards down. “I have nothing.”

The mutant smiles. “I got a flush.” Sure enough, he has ace through five.

Loki bows his head after standing up. He unfastens his pants and allows them to drop. Picking them up and folding them neatly, he places them over the back of his chair. Then he raises his arms and turns in a slow circle. The god sits back down, his hands linked behind his head as his knees remain far apart. “Well, it was enjoyable at least.”

“Especially from where I’m sittin’,” Logan smirks as he lets his eyes wander over each of them.

“I need to put some clothes on,” Steve says bending over to get his boxers. Bruce takes that as his cue to do the same. Loki and Tasha exchange a look and shrug before putting their clothes back on, too.

xxx

Back at their apartment, Loki asks Steve if he would like to read more Harry Potter.

The artist looks at him. “Trousers and suspenders and nothing else.”

He does not need to be told twice. The shoes and socks come off first. The jacket and tie are removed next. Then the shirt is slipped off. “Where do you want me?”

“Against the wall. Hands behind your back. Face me.”

As Loki takes his position, Steve grabs his sketchpad and pencils. The artist then adjusts the lights and pulls out a chair. He suddenly remembers what Natasha said. “Eyeliner.”

“Do you have any?”

“No.”

“No problem. I’ll need to go to the bathroom.”

Steve nods his permission.

Loki leaves, taking one of the pencils with him. He transforms it on the way to the mirror to something that will work. He runs it along the lower lash line of both his eyes. He walks halfway to the artist. “Yes?”

There is no reply as Steve takes in the sight of him. “Yes,” he almost moans.

The pencil, now with its original lead, is handed back, and Loki takes his original position against the wall. That’s when he notices that Steve is wearing only his white boxer shorts. His heart hammers in his chest.

The artist sketches as quickly as possible, trying to catch the essence of the god in front of him. It is the essence of mischief and want and desire. It is the temptation of that smile and those eyes and the long, lean muscles of the beautiful body. He’s getting hard just drawing him, imagining, remembering what the muscles feel like beneath his touch. He wants to touch them again. He wants that more than anything right now, anything except finishing his drawing.

Loki says nothing, not wanting to pull the artist out of his trance. For the god, there is nothing sexier than Steve lost in the act of creating art. He can feel his blood pumping faster, can feel his arousal beginning to awaken his body. He wants to know how much longer but does not dare ask for fear of breaking Steve’s concentration.

The sketchbook and pencil are placed on the table. In five steps, Steve is pressing Loki against the wall, lips and tongues connected as strong hands grab the god’s wrists and force the arms up over their heads. The super soldier’s pelvis grinds into the Trickster causing them both to moan.

One hand holds both wrists as the other grabs the god’s thigh and hikes the leg up to get a better position. He grinds his hips in again, rubbing his erection against the god’s thigh. Loki is sucking on his tongue, meeting the movements of his hips with a thrust of their own.

The blond’s mouth moves to the long neck of his lover as he continues to rub himself against the god.

“Oh, Darling. Unngghh.”

The white cotton fabric is thin enough to feel everything but thick enough to leave him wanting more. It doesn’t help that Loki is still wearing his trousers. But removing the trousers would mean removing the suspenders. Instead, after saying a quick, “Don’t move,” he unfastens the god’s trousers and pulls out the swollen cock. One hand goes back to the wrists above their heads. The other hand is pulling his own erection through the front opening of the white boxer shorts.

Steve begins to thrust forward again, their cocks rubbing against each other as they moan in pleasure.

“I love you,” the artist says.

“I love you back,” the subject breathes. Loki feels the orgasm coming. His muscles start to tense. He finds his hips trying to increase the speed.

“Not yet,” the artist tells him. He licks up the long slender neck as his hips continue to rock back and forth, creating the friction that feels so incredible. He finds his breath and his movements increasing in speed and depth. “Now,” Steve breathes into Loki’s ear.

They come together, gasping and groaning as their semen mixes on their skin.

After taking a few moments to enjoy the feeling, Steve takes a half-step back and admires his work. Loki looks debauched and sleepy. The soldier’s right hand runs over the left suspender strap. He takes it, pulls it back, and lets it go. It hits the skin with a satisfying thwack.

“Suspenders,” Steve Rogers smiles. He sighs. “Mine.”

xxx

Jane drives Sif back to her hotel. They eat there, discussing women’s roles in Asgardian culture and how Earth women have moved past that in most parts of the world.

“I would like to move past that, too,” the warrior says.

“Well, it starts with education and exchanging ideas. I’m sure there are others on Asgard who feel the way you do. You should find them and try to change things.”

“I will,” Sif replies. “Thank you.” She squeezes Jane’s hand then immediately pulls back with a blush.

Jane pays the check, and they walk to Sif’s room.

“I had a lovely day,” the Asgardian says.

“Me, too. You are an amazing woman.”

“As are you,” she replies shyly.

Jane reaches up and cups Sif’s cheek in her hand. She steps forward and lifts her head, gradually closing the distance between them. The Asgardian finds herself bending her head down, both hopeful and afraid that this is what she thinks it is.

The scientist rises to her tiptoes and presses her lips against the taller woman’s.

Sif’s eyes widen in surprise then flutter closed with the warmth and softness of it.

Jane gradually pulls away. “So, wanna do something tomorrow?”

“I would like that very much.”

The Midgardian smiles her wide toothy smile. “Good. Um, pick you up about, I don’t know, 10-ish?”

“Yes. I look forward to it.”

Jane begins to walk away. She turns around and says good night before continuing.

Sif goes into her room and leans against the door. She smiles. It was a good day. Touching her fingers to her lips, she feels a giddiness rise from her stomach. Yes, it was a very good day.

xxx

“That was fun,” Logan says. Bruce is lying across his chest, their legs a jumble beneath the covers.

“That’s ‘cause you won.”

“Naw, it’s more than that. Steve is really coming out of his shell. I think Loki’s good for ‘im.”

“Kinda hard to be in your shell when you’re naked.”

“That’s not true. I seen plenty of people who were naked and closed off.”

Bruce lifts his head. “Really?”

“Not a lot of privacy when you’re a POW.”

“You were a POW?” The sleepiness he was feeling diminishes.

“Yeah. Long time ago. My point is that Steve seems to be adjusting really well.”

Bruce’s head lowers back onto the Canadian’s chest. If the mutant doesn’t want to talk about the past, he’ll respect that. He runs his fingers over the muscular torso below him. “I like your hairy chest,” he mumbles, the sleepiness coming back on. “Very wolverine-like.”

“I like your hairy chest, too, Brucey.”

There is a long moment of silence where the only sound is of breathing and air conditioning.

“Suspenders,” the scientist breathes as though not wanting to forget.

“We’ll worry about that tomorrow.”

“’Kay.”

Logan feels a phrase in his throat. He wants to say it, but he isn’t sure how it will be taken. He waits until Bruce’s breathing gets heavy, more regular. Then the mutant closes his eyes and murmurs, “Love you, Bruce.”

He doesn’t expect a reply. He doesn’t want a reply. He just wants to share those words with the universe. So when he hears the doctor’s voice respond, it comes as a shock.

“Love you, too, Wolvie. So does Hulk.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” The scientist sighs. “Good night, Logan.”

“Good night, Bruce.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were so many kind words after the last chapter. Thank you all so much!
> 
> A guest had a question on whether Steve & Victor Creed had met during World War II. They did. But Victor always had a bit of a superiority complex (because of his mutation). And Steve saw him as kind of a bully. Consequently, Cap always got along better with Logan than Victor. Also, I have not read the Percy Jackson series, so I can’t help you there. Sorry.
> 
> Lovely reader skydancer2000 (ff) wanted to know what the royal Asgardian family thought about Steve’s revelations regarding Jotun Loki. The dinner table conversation was for you. I have no idea if Loki is full or half Jotun at this point. And this may not be explored in the future. But Thor had the question, and I didn’t want him mad at me for censoring him. (I already feel bad about the lip sewing.)
> 
> A huge thank you to Gwenfrewi22 who pointed out something Natasha had been trying to tell me. Tasha’s conversation with Loki owes a great debt to that. And as we get into the painting, this will become important.
> 
> The short smut after the poker game was all the fault of Justcallmezari (ff) who wanted a sexy scene that resulted from the poker. Hope you liked the extra portions.
> 
> And of course thank you all. *virtual hug* Until next time…
> 
> Also...75 Chapters!!


	76. To Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki had Sunday lunch with the Fantastic Four. Tony and Pepper spend the day with Logan and Bruce. Clint goes to the S.H.I.E.L.D. gun range.
> 
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Sue & Reed, Pepper & Tony (explicit), Logan & Bruce, Clint & Natasha  
>  **Explicit Content:** Masturbation, Anal Penetration (with dildo)

Johnny is in his boxer shorts and a t-shirt eating cereal and watching cartoons when Steve and Loki arrive Sunday morning.

“Hey, Uncle Steve. Uncle Loki. Sue should be ready any second now.”

Steve is wearing a navy blue single-breasted suit and tie. Loki is wearing grey trousers with a white dress shirt and burgundy waistcoat. They can’t help but notice Dr. Richards peering into a microscope in the center of the penthouse.

“Morning, Reed,” Steve calls out.

The scientist looks up and is surprised to see the men there. “Oh. Hello.” He peers at them with confusion. Then he remembers. “Oh, that’s right. You’re going to church with Sue.”

“You don’t attend with her?”

“I…No.”

“Dr. Richards,” the Trickster greets.

“Loki.” Reed turns back to his experiment.

The god goes to sit next to John. “What are we watching?”

“Samurai Jack.”

Sue’s voice is heard before she appears. “Hey, Johnny, could you please call Steve’s cell and - Oh, hi, Steve.” She is wearing a light blue sleeveless dress that hits just above the knee. There are white wedge sandals on her feet. “How long have you been here?” she asks as she gives him a hug.

“We just arrived. Loki ‘s here. He decided to stay with John.”

“Oh, great. Hello, Loki.”

The god gets off the couch to greet her. He kisses both her cheeks. “Hello, Sue. Nice to see you again.”

“You, too.” After giving Loki a smile, she turns to her grand uncle. “We should go.”

“Okay.” Steve gives his lover a kiss on the cheek. “Stay out of trouble.”

The Trickster just smiles.

Sue forces Reed to give her a quick kiss on the lips. Then she grabs her purse and leaves with Steve.

Back on the couch, Loki asks about the cartoon. Johnny gives him the backstory during a commercial break. Reed continues to ignore them.

xxx

Tony and Pepper are sitting up in bed, each with a computer on their laps.

“So next weekend,” the billionaire begins.

“I know. JARVIS told me as soon as you had decided.”

Tony shoots the ceiling an angry look.

JARVIS tells him, “I took the liberty of informing Ms. Potts as soon as you decided on a date and location with Colonel Rhodes. I thought it best to inform her in case you forgot.”

“You do have a habit of forgetting to tell me things,” Pepper notes as she reads through her email.

“That’s only because I’ve gotten used to you reading my mind.” He puts his tablet on the nightstand and turns to her. “For example, what am I thinking?” He bats his eyes at her.

Pepper glances at him. “You are thinking that that is going to get me to have sex with you.”

“See? I knew you could read my mind.”

“Now let’s see if you can read mine.” She keeps her eyes on her computer and begins responding to an email.

Tony puts his fingers to his temple and closes his eyes. “You are thinking…” He opens one eye and peeks at her. He closes it again. “You are thinking…that you wish you could be stronger, but my good looks always wear you down. You are thinking that you didn’t think you wanted to have sex with me but the more I concentrate on you the more you want to. You are thinking that if not for those damned emails, you would have already jumped on my body and devoured me in kisses and pussy.”

“Nope. Seems that it only works one way.”

The billionaire shifts and tries to give her a shoulder massage.

“Tony, I really need to go through these.”

“It’s Sunday. We should see if Bruce and Logan want to do something.”

Pepper looks at him then. “What do you think of Logan anyway?”

“I dunno,” he says with a shrug. “Seems like the strong, silent type. Bruce likes him. I’ve never seen the guy so relaxed. So for that alone, I guess I like him.”

She gives him a warm kiss. When she pulls back, he leans forward. They both smile, lips still touching, when her head presses against the headboard.

He closes her laptop with one hand and moves it to the floor. “No more work.”

“No more work,” she repeats softly against his lips.

They continue to kiss until Pepper rests her palm on his chest and pushes him gently away. “JARVIS, do you know if Bruce and Logan have any plans today?”

“No, Ms. Potts.”

“Okay, well please invite them to join Tony and I at the private pool.”

“Of course.”

Tony claims her lips again.

Between kisses, Pepper tells him, “We just…invited Bruce…and Logan to the pool…We should probably…be there when…they arrive.”

The billionaire pretends he doesn’t hear. Instead, he eases his tongue into her mouth to prevent her from saying any more. But then he’s pushed away with unexpected force. Pepper is on top of him now, straddling his waist, pinning his wrists to the bed. All he can think of as he looks up at her is how hot this is. “So we’ve had kisses. Do I get pussy now?”

The red-head looks down. Her voice is stern. “Did I say you could talk?”

Tony lets out a ragged breath. He shakes his head slowly as he smiles at her forcefulness.

“That’s what I thought.” She looks down at him, searches her memory for the things Thor told her. She runs her fingernails lightly over his arms from wrist to shoulder. Then she scratches down his chest. “You like that?”

“Yes,” he tells her, assuming that was permission to talk.

Pepper lowers herself down and begins to nibble on his neck, slowly making her way down his throat and over his chest. Then she goes back to his lips, her tongue sweeping inside his mouth as he moans lightly. As he sucks on her tongue, her hands again lightly scratch down his chest.

Tony wraps his arms around her, and is surprised when she sits up and pins his arms to the bed again.

She glares at him. “None of that.”

He nods, her strength filling him with arousal.

“Good, Brownie.” Her mouth tastes the top of his chest again, more aggressively this time, biting and licking and sucking as she goes. She can feel his chest rise and fall as his breath deepens. Her teeth scrape over his nipple, causing him to gasp and moan.

“You feel so good,” he moans.

Pepper lifts her head to glare at him. There is no comfort in her voice. “Talk again, and I stop. Understand?”

Tony’s cock jumps at that. He nods, his mouth open and hungry.

She goes back to his nipple until he is squirming beneath her, trying to move his hips to make contact between her and his cock. Pepper decides to give him a thrill. She moves her own hips over the lower part of his body, feeling his hardness through her clothes. Continuing to bite and lick down his stomach, she repositions herself to make it easier to remove his boxers. They come off quickly. She drops them over the side of the bed then goes to the nightstand for lube and a condom. She also takes out the big purple dildo Loki gave her and smiles.

The billionaire’s mouth begins to form a word. He remembers what she said about talking, though, and so it dies on his lips.

The condom is opened and unfurled over the dildo. She opens the lube and squeezes the liquid into the palm of her hand. Then hands and dildo get coated in the stuff. The big purple toy is laid off to the side within easy reach.

Grabbing the base of Tony’s cock, she slides one hand up the shaft until it’s out of her grasp. She does the same with her other hand. Pepper does this over and over again.

Tony looks down his body then notices her smug smile as she looks at him. He’s beginning to gasp, especially when she squeezes just a little too tight.

“That should be enough.” Her right hand slides over his testicles then reaches further back. “Bend your knees.” When he hesitates, she orders, “Now.”

His knees come up; his legs spread wide.

Pepper runs two fingertips over his anus as a hand skims back and forth over his inner thigh. She breaches him with a finger, making him grunt in appreciation. She smiles, her finger sliding in and out of him. “Good, Brownie,” she says.

Tony is holding onto the pillow beneath his head. He’s starting to move, to try to get more of her finger inside him. He feels his anus stretched again as a second finger is added. Brown eyes close as he bites his lips to prevent any words from escaping. He gives a choked moan.

She’s stretching him now, her two fingers scissoring inside him until she’s satisfied that he can take another. Pepper rams it into him, causing his mouth to open in a pained grunt. But he’s still moving to get more of her inside him. “Oh, you’re such a slutty boy. I love it.” She continues thrusting with her fingers. “Ready, Baby?”

He nods, unsure if he’s allowed to speak yet. Groaning as her fingers leave him, he watches as she takes the condom-covered dildo in her hands. He feels the pressure of it against his opening. Then it’s going in, his muscles stretching with it. For a reason too simple to matter, Tony thinks about Thor. He thinks about the first time the god entered him, how it had hurt but felt so fucking good. He thinks about how much he needed to feel that. He tries to move his hips to take more of it in, but Pepper stops.

She pulls the dildo almost completely out, then shoves it three-quarters of the way in him.

Tony writhes on the bed, gasping and making a high-pitched choking sound.

“You okay?” she can’t help asking.

“Mmm-hmmm,” he assures her. He starts to move his hips, wanting more of the toy inside him.

“Patience, Brownie.” Once again she slides it almost out then pushes it forcefully into him. Her blue eyes watch as he writhes again. Then she grabs his cock with her free hand. She strokes it exactly when she shoves the dildo up his ass. Then she gets a better idea.

Pepper takes Tony’s hand and wraps his fingers around his own cock. That’s all it takes. He doesn’t need instructions. The billionaire immediately begins to masturbate in time to her thrusts with the dildo. Then she turns it on.

The hum of the vibrations is heard before anything else.

Tony begins to make insanely high-pitched noises that have Pepper trying to hold back laughter. He doesn’t care. It feels too good to care how she reacts, especially when she continues to work the vibrating toy in and out of him over and over again. A few slight adjustments on each of their parts, and the billionaire is howling like a werewolf. His hand moves mercilessly up and down his cock as he thrusts into his hand and against the vibrating tool.

He comes hard, a series of expletives on his lips.

Pepper turns off the dildo and removes it from his ass. She looks down at him, brown eyes closed, globs of semen on his skin, crooked smile on his bearded face, very satisfied and relaxed.

He opens his eyes and blinks at her. “Now what can I do for you, Mistress Pepper?”

“Nothing,” she replies. “I just started my period, and I’m not really in the mood.”

“You sure? I can help.”

“I’m sure you can. Let’s get you cleaned up and into a bathing suit. I’ll let you give me a message poolside.”

Tony smiles at her as he grabs her hand and kisses her knuckles. “You’re amazing.”

“I know.”

“I love you.”

It’s said with such sincerity, that the words kind of throw her. “I know,” she smiles.

xxx

Clint checks the gun as he stands at his station in the S.H.I.E.L.D. shooting range. It’s Sunday, which means there aren’t a lot of people here, mainly young cadets trying to improve their accuracy and agents like him wanting to shoot off some aggression.

Normally, he’d give the kids some advice, help them with their stances and whatnot, but not today. Today he just wants to shoot.

The archer doesn’t particularly like guns, but sometimes he likes to feel their power in his hands, the sound of the bang as the bullet leaves the chamber, the forceful recoil of the metal against his arms. Guns aren’t as elegant as a bow and arrow. He doesn’t feel like they are as precise, either. But today he isn’t looking for precise.

He adjusts his safety goggles and puts on the ear protection.

The .9mm gun feels substantial in his hand, heavier than his usual weapon.

Clint stares at the target at the other end of the range.

He aims.

“Terry,” he mutters.

Imagining that the black silhouette belongs to Winter Soldier, he fires five shots.

He doesn’t need to bring back the target to know all of his shots hit their mark, but he brings it back anyway.

Yep, five perfect shots to the head.

He removes the target and replaces it with a fresh one before sending it to the end of the range.

He blames Winter Soldier. Natasha would say that he is wrong, that he’s being petty or simplistic. All he knows is that her eyes get sad when she thinks of the guy.

Thinks, not talks.

It has always been an unspoken rule that they don’t talk about Winter Soldier. They don’t have to. The guy, her Terry, is the ghost Clint has been fighting since the beginning. But how do you win against the memory of a major love affair? How do you, a guy of flesh and blood, compete against a romanticized ideal whose only failings were working for an enemy government and not being around all that often?

Simple - You don’t.

 _I’m getting sick of this shit_ , he thinks as he aims for the heart.

The first three shots are for Natasha - straight through the heart as though it could damage the bastard’s real one as much as Tasha’s had been. The next three are for himself – right in the head. “Bang. You’re dead,” he mutters. He could never do it though. 

Who’s he kidding? Of course he could do it. He’d love to do it. But Tasha would never forgive him. So he doesn’t.

As the target runs on the track towards him, Clint can’t help but wonder what’s changed, why this is suddenly getting to him. The answer is nothing. Well, that’s not completely true. They’ve been seeing more of each other lately.

Before the Chitauri incident, they’re relationship was a lot like that of Black Widow and Winter Soldier. Every so often they would have a mission together. When they did, they got along hot and heavy, stripping each other’s close off whenever duty let them, having a final good fuck before they had to go their separate ways again.

That’s how Budapest had been. God, they fucked so much that night…and the next morning. They couldn’t get enough of each other. Nothing like facing certain death to make you want to go at it like rabbits. He had surprised himself with his own stamina and felt completely drained afterwards. Between the adrenaline and the fear during the fire fight and the lust and the heat of the after party, he was barely able to get out of bed. Not that he wanted to, not with Natasha lying naked next to him.

Natasha doesn’t talk about Terry. She’s never told Clint why she developed certain feelings for the guy. All she says is that she was ready to change and that he was not. Sounds amicable enough, but Clint knows how well Black Widow is at downplaying stuff.

Hawkeye checked the S.H.I.E.L.D. files, of course. Winter Soldier has been spotted multiple times over the past six decades, never seeming to age. He has a bionic arm (with a red star on it no less), long hair, and usually wears a mask over his eyes or sometimes around the lower half of his face depending on the job. No one knows where the hell he came from. Some think it’s more than one guy, clones. Only way it makes sense that he looks the same over the past 60 years. He asked Natasha about it once. She didn’t know. All she knew is that it was only ever one guy with her.

Clint tells himself it’ll get better. He’s pretty certain it’s a lie. But it’s a nice lie, a lie he’s willing to believe right now. After all, Natasha seems like she wants to open up more. She is trying. He can tell that she’s trying, but he can’t help but wonder if it’s out of jealousy over Loki and Steve. He doesn’t get why she’s so fascinated with them. 

The god fucked with his head. That’s not something you just get over.

That’s when Clint realizes she’s never actually asked him to get over it. She knows better.

The next target whirs to the far end of the range.

He checks his weapon.

He aims.

He sighs.

He refocuses. “Fucking Winter Soldier,” he mutters. 

Clint aims where the crotch would be, but it’s below the actual target. He has too much pride to miss the paper. He brings the gun barrel up until it is level. He starts on the left and shifts right after each pull of the trigger. The center of each number is hit: 7, 8, 9, dead center, 9, 8, 7. Two more shots to the head, and he is out of ammunition.

As the target returns, he takes out the empty clip and puts the gun on the ledge in front of him.

The archer loves Natasha. He’s loved Natasha since he first learned she wanted to defect. He didn’t recognize it then. He was too young and stupid and full of lust. But he knows it now. Clint’s love for her has grown a little more each time he’s seen her.

It was easier when they didn’t see each other much. But now he sees her almost every day, and it’s getting to him.

The target is hanging directly in front of him now. He takes the ear protection off just in time to hear someone whistle appreciatively.

“That’s some shootin’,” a male voice says from behind.

“I told you. That’s Hawkeye. He can hit anything,” a female voice says with awe.

Clint turns around and sees two agents who look too young to be recruits but probably are. The young man has milk chocolate skin and dark close-cropped hair. The woman is petite with slanted eyes and a cute mouth that curls up on the ends. They have the eagerness of new hires, that’s for sure.

“She’s right. Name’s Clint Barton. Code name: Hawkeye. And you are?”

The young man holds his hand out. “I’m Martin Smith. Pleased to meet you.” He shakes Clint’s hand enthusiastically.

“And I’m Sue Ng.” Sue also shakes Clint’s hand.

“Sue is the best marksman in our class,” Martin explains. 

“You are such an inspiration, Agent Barton. I hope to be half as good as you.”

“That’s sweet.” The two new agents seem nice enough, but they are making Clint feel old. “Getting in some practice?”

Martin looks a little sheepish. “Sue was helping me improve my accuracy.”

“No shame in that. Practice makes us better,” the experienced Agent tells them.

“Can we buy you a cup of coffee?” Sue asks. “We’d love to hear about some of your adventures.”

Clint can’t help but smile. “Most of those are classified.”

“Right, of course. Stupid me,” the female agent rolls her eyes. “Anything you could tell us would be awesome, though.”

He looks at them, sees how much they want to know about his experiences, how interested they really are. “Sure,” he says. “Why not.” He could use the distraction.

xxx

Pain. It is the first sensation that comes to his consciousness. It is his first thought. His second thought is that he is alive. He is almost disappointed.

His third thought is that there is a hand in his. He breathes in the air, hoping the scent will give the mysterious visitor away.

It is a noble woman. Only noble women smell that sweet.

Apples.

Pain and warmth and apples.

“Mother,” Hodur croaks out.

“Yes, my son?” a familiar voice answers.

“You should have killed me.”

The response is a moment of silence followed by a different topic. “Are you in much pain?” He can hear the concern in her voice.

“Yes. So much pain.”

He hears cloth shifting, ruffling. A warm hand is placed on his brow. The pain dissipates a bit.

“Better?” Frigga asks.

“Not really.”

Another voice this time. “You’ll heal better if you are awake and can eat and drink.”

“Don’t want to heal.”

“Please, Hodur,” Frigga pleads. “I know you are angry at me, but I do wish you to get well. Would you like some water?”

“Loki?”

“Gone. Returned to Midgard.”

“Thor?”

“Is being sent word that you are awake.”

Hodur considers the answers. “I’m no longer a twin,” he notes in his pain. “I have not been a twin in a long time.”

The Queen isn’t quite sure how to take his words. Does he mean he wishes to be King? Does he finally regret his actions? She cannot tell. “You will always be a twin, Hodur. But you have been incomplete for a very long time.”

He thinks about her words and wonders if they are true. “Why do you hold my hand if you hate me so?”

The words cut her. “I never hated you, Hodur. I have hated your actions, but I have never hated you.”

“They are one and the same.”

“No, my Son. They are quite different.” There is a moment of silence before Frigga continues. “Would you prefer that I go or stay?”

“It does not matter,” he replies, but she can feel his grip tighten on her hand ever so slightly.

“Then I shall stay,” she states plainly and says nothing else.

xxx

Loki is helping Ben in the kitchen while Johnny takes a quick shower and puts on some clothes. The god is chopping up some of the ingredients for the meatloaf that Ben is making.

“I promise you, it’s gonna be the best meatloaf ya ever tasted.”

“I’m sure it will be,” Loki assures him.

“Normally Sue or Johnny do the choppin’ and stuff. Ever since the…the accident, I haven’t really been able to cook like I used to.”

That captures the god’s interest. “Have you not always looked like that?”

“Like this? Big orange rock and only four fingers on each hand? Nah. I looked like a normal human guy, was married and everything.”

Loki looks at the man. “You were all affected differently.”

“Yeah. At first Reed thought it had trigged a dormant mutant gene, but it wasn’t nothin’ like that.”

“What was it like then?”

“Radiation. Screwed up our cells.”

“Gamma radiation like Dr. Banner?”

“Nope. Cosmic rays, whatever the hell that is.”

Loki blinks back the tears that result from cutting into the white onion on the cutting board. “But why would they affect you all differently?”

“Because,” Johnny announces as he comes in. “Because it fucked up our genes, and our genes are all different.” He grabs a piece of tomato and eats it.

“Seems rather unfair to you,” Loki tells Ben.

“Tell me about it. I lost my wife, my apartment, my anonymity. It sucks to be me, but at least I can help people. Ya know?”

Johnny looks at his friend and gives an encouraging smile. “Ah, he’ll find someone. He’ll find someone who loves him more than anything. Just you watch.”

“I ain’t holdin’ my breath. You gonna help or what?”

“I’m helping,” Johnny assures him.

The ingredients are all blended together, molded into a log, and placed in a glass bread pan. It goes into the oven.

Broccoli is boiled, and a salad is made by the blond with the close-cropped hair.

By the time Sue and Steve return, everything is ready.

The six of them sit at a rectangular table, Reed and Sue at the two ends.

Loki asks about church. He always finds it fascinating to learn what the moral of the sermon is. Steve seems a little reluctant to talk about it.

“It was about idolatry,” Sue tells them.

“Worshipping idols,” the god restates to ensure he understood. “What sort of idols?”

“Money. Power,” she answers. “Alien races. Celebrity.”

Now Loki understands. “Ah. Well, it’s a good thing none of you worship me then, isn’t it? Or Thor,” he adds with a smile. “Perfectly understandable. All gods are by nature jealous. Your god is no different.”

“Not my god, Loki. The God,” Steve makes his usual correction.

“Really? Is your The God the same as Sue’s The God or the same as another parishioner’s The God? Is the Jews’ The God the same as the Catholics’ The God?”

“Yes,” Steve replies. There’s a reason they don’t often talk about this. Normally, Loki would let it go. The soldier assumes that it’s the mention of alien races that has the Trickster stirred up. He wishes Sue hadn’t said anything.

“Really. Then tell me, was Hitler’s The God the same as yours?”

All eyes are on Steve as he glares at Loki. “Same God misinterpreted,” he replies.

The Trickster knows he is treading on dangerous ground, but he is liking the conversation too much to abandon it. Besides, he really is curious. “And who decides which is the correct interpretation? And is it not the interpretation that determines who The God is?” Loki cuts into his meatloaf as the others remain silent. “I find it all so fascinating, don’t you?” He gives Steve what he hopes is a friendly smile and takes a bite.

“Is he being serious?” Ben asks. “I can’t tell if he’s being serious.”

“He’s being serious,” Steve assures the large orange man. “I just can’t tell if his point is that perception shapes reality thus creating a different God for everyone or if it’s that God is as petty and cruel as all of the false pagan ones. He isn’t.”

“People are petty and cruel,” Loki notes. “God became a man. Surely that means he was petty and cruel, too.”

“Am I petty and cruel?” Steve asks with a slight edge to his voice. “Is that what you think of me?”

Loki knows he’s gone too far. He tries to make amends. “Darling, I think you have petty and cruel tendencies just as we all do. You are better at overcoming them than most.”

“Is Odin petty and cruel?” Johnny asks.

Loki assures them with relief that he is.

“But you’re not really gods,” Reed points out. “You’re just aliens with extraordinary abilities that less evolved humans thought were gods. If I were to go back to primitive times with the science we have now, I’d be worshiped as a god.”

“According to your interpretation of what a god is,” Loki points out.

“Regardless,” Sue says, “the sermon was about not worshipping false idols and staying true to the true God.” She turns to her little brother and changes the subject. “I saw Mrs. Simons today. She says hi. Apparently her daughter is single again. She wanted to be sure I told you.”

“Oh, God,” Johnny rolls his eyes. “That woman.” He shakes his head.

“Is this the one that texted you 20 times in a single hour?” Ben asks.

“No, this is the one that collects creepy dolls.”

Steve looks at his grand nephew with confusion. “Creepy dolls?”

“Yeah. A whole room full of them sitting on these shelves she has all over the walls. She wanted to have sex in there, with the dolls watching. I asked to use the bathroom and got out of there pronto.” He shakes his head at the memory, a faint chill fluttering over his spine. “Never again.”

“Meatloaf okay?” Ben asks the soldier.

“It’s delicious,” Steve assures him.

“Loki helped make it.”

“I did, too,” the younger Storm points out.

“It’s delicious,” the soldier says again. “Really.”

Loki turns to his lover. “I can make it now…for you…at home…should you wish.”

Steve nods, any frustration and irritation from the prior conversation gone. “I’d like that.”

The Trickster so wants to return to talking about religion and gods, but he knows better. It is a conversation best left to when they are alone or with people they know better.

xxx

By the time Thor gets to the healing room, Hodur is asleep again. At least he appears to be. Frigga turns and motions her younger son to enter.

“He was awake for a few moments. Then he drifted off again. He is in pain, but it does not seem to be too intense to withstand. I am hopeful.”

Thor rests a hand on his mother’s shoulder. People used to say that he got his passion from his father and his compassion from his mother. He believes there may be some truth to that.

He walks to the other side of the bed and takes a seat. Reaching out, Thor takes Hodur’s other hand and watches his brother sleep.

xxx

Tony’s pool is half inside and half outside, just in case it’s raining or too cold or too hot. There are lounge chairs on both sides of the heavy glass walls.

The four people there now are all outside, the remnants of their lunch piled up on the round patio table.

Pepper is lying on her stomach in a lounge chair beneath an umbrella. A shirtless Tony is massaging sunblock over her back, the back of her light green bikini top unfastened for better access. There is a look of absolute contentment on her face.

Bruce is wearing purple bathing shorts and mirrored sunglasses. Tony had gotten him the shorts the same week he had moved in. He realized then that the presents were the billionaire’s way of showing affection. That’s how he knew the Harry Potter books that were given to Loki were a huge deal, Tony’s way of acknowledging that Loki was now part of their club.

Logan had to borrow a pair of yellow bathing shorts from Tony. He hated doing it, but all he had were jeans. When he swims it’s usually skinny dipping. But he can’t exactly do that here with Pepper and Tony. The billionaire plans on giving Logan the swimming trunks with the excuse that he wouldn’t want to wear them after they’ve been touching Logan’s junk. Bruce will know better and will thank him quietly afterwards. Nothing more will be said about it.

The mutant is shielding the screen of Bruce’s phone from the sunlight in an effort to see the number pad. It takes too long to type in the number, but he finally sends it off through the cellular towers.

“Hello. This is Charles Xavier speaking,” the voice on the other line says.

“Hey, Charles. It’s Logan.” He pauses briefly as the Professor repeats his name happily. “Just wanted ta let you know that Bruce and I should be there tomorrow afternoon sometime.”

“That’s wonderful to hear,” the mutant leader replies. “We will have a room all ready for you when you arrive.”

“Thanks, Professor. See ya tomorrow.”

“We all set?” Bruce asks.

“Yep.”

“You don’t have to leave tomorrow, you know,” Tony tells them. “If you want, you can stay here a few more days.”

Bruce smiles at the billionaire. “Thanks, but we’d prefer to go tomorrow. Don’t worry. I told Loki you need him to help you with the Einstein-Rosen Bridge.”

“What’d he say?”

“Uh.” Bruce searches his mind. “I don’t remember. Sorry. I’m sure he’ll be here tomorrow, though.”

xxx

Clint says good-bye to Agents Ng and Smith after having that cup of coffee…and lunch…and dessert. It was a good meal, and the archer is feeling fat and happy. He’ll have to work out later probably.

He looks at his phone and realizes he was hoping for a call from Tasha. Willing himself not to call her, he makes his way home.

A taxi ride later he is unlocking his door and going inside.

“Honey, I’m home,” he calls to the empty apartment then feels like an idiot.

“That’s wonderful, Dear,” Clint answers himself. “Did you have a good day?”

“Why yes, thank you,” he continues his one-person conversation. “I met these two agents who look young enough to be my kids. Hell, they probably are young enough to be my kids.”

Silence.

“I’m losing it,” he tells himself.

“No shit,” he answers.

Clint grabs a beer he doesn’t really want and turns on the television. He decides then and there come Monday to ask Fury if there’s a mission he can be sent on.

xxx

Steve and Loki leave the Baxter Building in the middle of the afternoon. They call Natasha to see if she still wants to start on the painting. She does and meets them at the loft.

“Where do you want us?” Loki asks.

“Not sure yet. I want to get the composition right first.” He starts moving the god around and pushing down on the shoulders. “On your knees,” he commands and steps back to get a different perspective. “Tasha, go stand in front but not quite it front. Angle your body so it’s kind of facing me. Good.” 

The artist looks at his two subjects with a critical eye as he takes off his suit jacket and tie.

“Tasha, act like you’re pointing a weapon at him.” It’s better. “Loki, sit on your heels but keep your chest up like you aren’t backing down. You’re proud, defiant.”

Steve isn’t quite happy with it.

Loki glances at the artist and sees the displeasure. “Would it help if we were in the proper costume?”

“Maybe. Can you change Tasha’s clothes to something Asgardian? But warrior-like. Armor.”

“Would you like it revealing or practical?” the god asks.

At first Steve doesn’t understand. “Revealing?”

“Do you wish to see her skin, the tops of her breasts? Or would you like her to wear something that would actually work in battle?”

“Practical. Practical but beautiful.”

Green and gold light emanates from the Trickster and surrounds the spy. 

Natasha can feel her jeans and t-shirt transforming into something harder, stiffer. She looks down and finds she’s wearing black armor with black chainmail underneath visible at her joints and around her neck. The breastplate is smooth flaring slightly at the waist and with decorative lines running down the center highlighted in gold. There are metal circles that connect the breastplate to the shoulder coverings as well as protecting the underarm. Black gauntlets cover her arms and the tops of her hands. There are sheets of black dragon-scale armor over each hip, her front, and her ass. There are black shin guards that cover the tops of her feet. It feels like leather beneath the metal.

“Helmet?” Loki asks.

“No. The battle is over. She would have taken it off,” Steve says. “Besides, I want to see Tasha’s face.”

The god nods. “And me?”

“Naked except for a cloth around your hips. I want it to be as close to your skin color as possible.”

Loki realizes they need the Jotun stone and tells Steve before popping back home to get it. He’s back within two minutes holding the stone in his hand and a pair of blue boxer shorts. He can’t help but notice that the artist is no longer wearing the dress shirt.

Natasha gasps as she watches the blue travel up his neck and over his face. His eyes turn red just before the rock and the boxer shorts are put down. Then the color drains out leaving him looking like his regular self.

“Sorry. I should have warned you,” Loki tells her as he begins to strip.

“That’s…kind of cool. Is that a special rock or something?”

“Hmm?” he asks as he unbuttons his waistcoat. “No. It’s from Jotunheim.” The burgundy cloth slips off his shoulders, and he hands it to Steve who takes it and drapes it over a chair. The white shirt comes off next then the trousers. After that, Loki puts on the blue boxer shorts. His nervous green eyes look to Steve.

“Get into place, and I’ll hand you the rock,” the artist tells him.

Loki returns to where he was before, sitting on his heels far enough away from an armor-clad Natasha that she could be pointing a sword at him. He can feel his heart pounding against his chest. Then Steve is kneeling next to him.

“You’re beautiful,” the artist says softly. His lips touch those of his subject, his tongue coaxing its way inside the mouth, just before placing the rock in the chilled hands. He can feel the coldness on his skin and tongue, knows without looking that the god is now blue. Steve pulls back, runs a hand along the side of Loki’s face as he looks into those apprehensive red eyes. Then he gets up and looks at Tasha for a reaction.

Her mouth is open slightly as she takes in the sight of the blue creature kneeling in front of her. There are ridges on his shoulder and brow and hips and a few other places. He looks alien and frightening and fascinating. “You look like something out of a sci-fi movie.”

Loki frowns and looks away.

“One of those hot aliens,” she continues.

“Hot?” the Frost Giant asks bewildered. “No, I’m cold. Frost Giants are cold.”

Tasha chuckles. “I mean hot as in attractive. Like if you were a woman, Captain Kirk would try to seduce you.”

“Really?” he asks. His voice is so hopeful that it breaks Steve’s heart.

“Absolutely.”

“I do not know who Captain Kirk is, but I thank you.”

Steve forces himself to get back to business. “Loki, could you please give Tasha a weapon?”

“What kind?”

“Let’s go with a sword.”

“It will be easier if I could transform it rather than create it,” Loki notes.

The artist goes to get him a knife from the kitchen. He hands it to Natasha, and it changes into a broadsword. Steve directs the blade to point at the blue neck. He takes a step back.

He can’t decide if he wants Loki kneeling or sitting or maybe trying to stand. Then he gets another idea, something he hopes will help him choose. Steve pulls his pocketknife out and walks to Loki. He slices his subject just above the Jotun’s heart.

Natasha’s eyes go wide with surprise. Steve just did that as if it was nothing. And Loki did nothing except gasp. She swears she saw a brief look of lust in the red eyes. The blood is a dark red, almost black against the blue skin. The spy watches as the artist returns to his former distance and studies them.

Steve decides that sitting is better. “Maybe lean on one arm like it’s a struggle just staying upright. But be defiant.”

Loki complies.

“Perfect. Now, Tasha, you’ve just defeated him. Stare down at him like you think you’re better than he is. He’s your enemy. Take pleasure in is defeat.”

She does her best but isn’t sure it’s enough.

Steve uses his phone to take a picture of them after moving around a bit to find the best angle. He wants it for reference. Then he moves the easel to that same location, takes a dark pencil, and begins to quickly sketch their shapes on one of the large canvasses. His blue eyes shift quickly between the two subjects and the lines he is making. The hand moves quickly, trying to first capture how they will appear, how much of them will appear, and what part of them will appear on the canvass.

Loki bites his lip and smiles slightly before returning to his defiant look. He sees the question in Natasha’s eyes. “He’s there,” he says softly. “He’s lost himself in creation. Look.” He allows himself another glance at the artist.

Tasha moves her eyes to Steve and sees the focused determination in them as he works.

“Do you see it?” the god asks. “Does it not make the blood rush through your veins as your heart beats faster?”

“It’s…He’s…certainly very focused.”

“He’s lost in his art. Happy. In the moment.”

“And you’re there with him,” she notes.

He smiles, his blue lips remaining closed. “Only a lucky spectator…perhaps even a muse.”

Steve is reaching for the paints now, blending some blues and reds and oranges and adding them to the top of his canvas. The sky should be angry. War is harsh and bitter, and the sky should reflect that. There will be clouds, too, later. Dark and angry clouds passing judgment on the cruelty happening below. But for now just the sky who has seen too many scenes like this one play out again and again.

Loki is beginning to notice a change in the artist. He dismisses it. Steve is only further in the moment. That is all. He looks at the iron-clad woman standing over him. “Do you approve of the armor?”

“I do. I feel like I could fight in this and be protected. I hate seeing women in supposed armor that leaves their neck and chest and basically all of the places you want protected exposed. So stupid.”

“I couldn’t agree more. Although I love it when I’m fighting against them,” he says as the corners of his mouth move up slightly.

“Do women in some of the planets actually fight like that?” Natasha can’t believe anyone would be that stupid.

“Most women do not fight,” he admits. “And the ones that do, like Sif, are a bit more intelligent than that.”

“Well if they weren’t, they wouldn’t last long,” Tasha notes.

Loki’s red eyes look to the artist again. The smile drops as he sees Steve staring at the canvas, no, looking through the canvas. The muscles he can see are taught. “Steve?” the god prompts.

“Is he okay?” the spy asks.

“I’m not sure. Steve?” he asks louder. Finally, blue eyes look up at him, angry and afraid and slightly damp.

“I couldn’t save them. I…Where are we?” the soldier asks.

“A loft in New York. You are beginning a painting of Natasha and myself as Asgardian and Jotun. Where do you think you are?”

His brow furrows. “Right. Of course. Sorry.”

“Do you need a break?” the god asks trying to keep the concern out of his voice. “Perhaps we should end it for tonight.”

“I just…” Steve looks at his canvas. He sees the shapes of Tasha and Loki, sees the fiery darkening sky he created. He feels arms wrap around his middle and warmth against his back. There is a kiss on his neck.

“Where did you go, Darling?”

“Doesn’t matter.” He turns and looks into the eyes that are green once again. “I need…” He almost doesn’t want to say it.

“To be in control,” Loki finishes for him. “Of course, Darling. I am yours to command.”

Steve pulls Loki against him. “I love you.”

“I love you back.” Keeping his eyes on his lover, the god asks, “Tasha, could we perhaps use the flat for a while?”

“What are you going to do?”

“Steve is going to tie me up and make me do unspeakably naughty things.” He smiles as a blush comes into the artist’s cheeks.

“Can I watch?” she asks before thinking. “I, uh, just think learning how to dominate could come in handy in my line of work.”

The super soldier lets the god go. “That’s bullshit, and you know it.”

“Not completely.”

Loki turns her armor back into what she had been wearing. “Let her stay. You can order her around, too.”

The two Midgardians look at him with surprise and apprehension.

Obviously neither of them is ready to hear that yet. “I misspoke. You can teach her some of the knots you use on me. I’ll just get the rope, shall I?” He disappears before either of them can say anything.

“Tasha, are you sure you want to see this?”

“Yes. Please.” She pauses, trying to think of how best to approach this.

Steve speaks before she can say anything else. “You already know I’m not some beacon of purity and light. And I know you have…seen some things…seen us do some things.”

“How do you know that?”

His stomach churns as he says it. “Logan said you got…aroused after you came to get Loki and me from the roof of Stark Tower.”

The god returns with the duffel bag of toys. He can feel the tension in the room. “Did I miss something important?” When no one answers he continues, “I brought everything just in case. Wasn’t sure what you’d want to use.” He puts the bag down on the table then turns to see Steve giving him a quizzical look. “Is something wrong?”

“Just not used to seeing you in underwear.”

“Would you like me to remove them, Captain Rogers?”

Steve looks at the spy before answering. “No. I’ll save Tasha from that particular visual.” He rummages through the duffel bag and pulls out the long rope. “Let’s get started.”

xxx

Tony decides he wants to take Bruce and Logan out for their final dinner in New York City. The Canadian agrees as long as it isn’t some fancy-schmancy place that makes him wear a jacket or anything.

“Done.”

“Chinatown,” Bruce says. When everyone looks at him, he suggests they go to the place in Chinatown that they went to with Steve and Loki. It was really good, and they hadn’t been back.

“Works for me,” Logan says.

Pepper nods and says it works for her, too. Tony rubs his palms together and declares that they are going to Chinatown.

The waiter who brings them tea recognizes the hairy short man and asks how Captain Rogers is. They haven’t seen him in a while. Logan assures them that Steve is okay and has just not had time to come.

“Steve and Loki come in here a lot, do they?” Tony asks with interest.

The waiter says it is not a lot, but the Captain usually comes in a few times a month. And it is difficult not to notice him and the companion who has recently started to come with him. “It is nice to see the Captain happy,” the waiter says.

“It is, isn’t it,” Pepper agrees. And then she realizes they are talking about Loki. What a strange world. That the man who almost killed her boyfriend should be the same one who makes the sweet, kind Steve Rogers so happy is mind-boggling.

When the waiter leaves, Bruce asks Pepper if she is okay.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I dunno. You just have kind of a weird look in your eye.”

“I’m not exactly a fan of Loki,” she replies.

“Well, he did try to take over the world,” Tony replies. “But he seems to have gotten over that.”

Logan assures them that Loki just needs someone to keep him in line, and that Steve is the perfect person to do that. 

“Kinda like you with Tony,” Bruce says to Pepper.

They laugh, and Pepper asks how long they plan to stay at Xavier’s school.

“A week. Maybe two,” Logan says.

Tony tells Pepper they’ll be picking the couple up for Kaiju Movie Night. “We may have a few stragglers, too.” He turns to the mutant. “We’ll take the bigger plane. So I’ve got room for,” he does a quick count on his fingers, “about seven or so more.” He turns to Pepper. “Rhodey will be back in California. He and Rae will meet us at the mansion.”

“Does anyone else know about this party?” Bruce asks suddenly. “I mean, who all is invited just out of curiosity?”

“Oh, shoot, I should invite Phil and Jackie,” Tony says as his mind beings whirring through the guest list again and what food to serve and which movies to actually show and which catering service to use or whether they should just cook but then that would mean cleaning and that’s no fun.

“Tony?” Pepper asks as she puts a hand on his arm.

“Hm? Oh, right. Well, I need to invite Phil and Jackie, Clint, Tasha, Steve, Loki. That’s it for now. If Thor’s back by then, then Thor. Then there will be the four of us and Rhodey and Rae.”

Pepper quotes, “You need to invite. As in you haven’t invited yet?”

Tony rolls his eyes. He takes out his phone and tells JARVIS to invite the Avengers and Phil to spend the weekend in Malibu. “Okay?”

“Okay,” his girlfriend replies. She suddenly becomes worried. “Have you actually asked them to attend the fundraiser?”

“Ask them? Shouldn’t they have to pay for a ticket like everyone else?”

“What fundraiser?” Bruce asks.

Pepper frowns. “They do no need to buy a ticket if they’re the main attraction,” she reminds him. “You know what? Never mind. I’ll take care of it on Monday.” She shakes her head. “I don’t believe this. Rachel has already sent the invitations out saying the Avengers will be there.”

“Well shouldn’t Rachel have confirmed that they were going to show up?”

“No, because you said you would do that. And you assured her and everyone else at the foundation that they would be there.”

Logan gives Tony a sympathetic nod. “You’re up shit creek, Bub. There’s no way out.”

“When is it?” asks Bruce.

Pepper pulls out her own phone and searches her calendar. The fundraiser is in about a month. She gives the exact date to Bruce. The scientist puts it on his own calendar and assures her that he’ll be there.

“But I want to make it clear that I’m doing this for Pepper.”

“And me,” Tony adds.

Bruce just smiles and shakes his head. “Is it okay if Logan comes along, too, or does he have to buy a ticket?”

“Considering that you are doing us a favor, I think he can get in for free,” Pepper replies.

Logan leans back. “I wouldn’t want to be accused of favoritism or nothin’.”

“You’re Bruce’s plus one,” Tony says with a shrug. “If it makes you feel better, I’ll pay for your ticket myself.”

It doesn’t. But Logan decides not to say anything for Bruce’s sake.

xxx

The man on the bed stirs and opens his eyes but sees nothing. He hears his mother’s voice telling him that his little brother is here. He does not believe it.

“Where?”

His right hand gets lightly shaken. It is the first time he realizes both his hands are being held.

“Bollocks. If Thor were really here his booming voice would fill the room.”

Hodur hears a grunt before his mother’s voice returns. “His lips were sewn shut.”

“Ha! And how did he manage to earn that punishment? Promise his head to someone like his dear little brother?”

Frigga tries to keep her voice even, tries not to let her pride in Thor show through. “No. He showed loyalty to Loki by not revealing his brother’s location. As punishment, Odin took his voice away. It was Thor’s request to have his lips sewn shut just like, as you put it, his dear little brother.”

“And does Loki show the same loyalty?” Hodur asks. “Rumors reached even me about how Loki sold Thor out, took the throne.”

“I do not need to defend Loki to you,” Frigga replies. “He is my son just as you are. He and I are learning to forgive each other. I hope you and I can do the same.”

Thor considers squeezing his brother’s hand to say he feels the same, but he is not yet in a place to forgive. He cannot help but wonder what might have changed if Hodur had not killed Baldur. Might Loki’s betrayal, the destruction of the Bifrost, the invasion of Midgard all been avoided? He does not know. But he cannot forgive Hodur just yet, not if it may have cost him Loki, not if it may have cost Loki more than just his sons. And the thought of his nephews makes Thor wonder if he will ever be able to truly forgive Hodur.

The God of Thunder lets go of his brother’s hand. He nods to his mother and walks away.

“Did he leave?” Hodur asks with the slightest quiver in his tone.

“Yes.”

“Good.” There is a petulance in his voice that makes Frigga smile. She is glad he cannot see it.

“Is there anything I can get for you, Hodur?”

“Water.”

Water is brought. Frigga helps her son sit up and places the cup in his hands. They tremble when she lets them go. She keeps a hand on the bottom of the cup to keep it steady, making sure not to touch his skin in any way.

xxx

Steve has shown Natasha every knot and tie he knows. She has practiced them several times on Loki. However, it feels so much like a school lesson that no one gets aroused. At least, no one ends up aroused. At first, the god could feel his blood coursing faster in his body, his cock beginning to bulge against the cloth around his hips. But then Steve started to talk in a very bland, instructional tone that made his cock deflate.

“Good, Kitten,” the artist coos into his ear every so often, placing a kiss against his skin. It is enough to keep the god content.

Natasha and Steve untie the complicated knot that is pinning Loki’s arms behind his back.

“Again, be sure to praise and comfort,” he says as he rubs one of the god’s arms.

Natasha rubs the other arm and the shoulder. “Good, Kitten.”

“I prefer Steve’s voice,” the Trickster says. “He sounds much more sincere.”

“I’m still learning,” Tasha replies.

Green eyes study her face. “Of course you are. But there is more to domination than rope tying. Perhaps that can be tomorrow’s lesson, assuming we have time.” He turns to Steve. “Assuming you are up to it.”

The soldier shrugs. “Probably. If we keep it instructional, I should be fine.”

“How boring,” the god mumbles as he begins to get dressed. More loudly he suggests they leave the bag here. However, he does take the lubricant out of the bag and puts it into his pocket.

“Okay then, tomorrow will start with the whip.”

They say their good-bye’s outside the loft and go their separate ways.

Back home, Loki gives Steve a hug and asks if he’s okay.

“Yeah. Fine.” He goes into the bathroom to urinate and brush his teeth. “Would you mind reading a little before bed?”

“Not at all.” Loki stands in the doorframe. “Are you sure you’re all right? You went somewhere when you were painting, and it wasn’t a happy place.”

“Battlefield long time ago. I’m a little surprised it hit me like that.”

“Do you know why it did?”

“Not sure. Just thinking back to what the sky looks like in battle, after a battle. Guess I remembered a little too well.” He sticks the toothbrush in his mouth so he won’t have to say any more.

“Well I’ll make sure we have plenty of milk should you have a nightmare.” He goes to check leaving his lover in peace.

When Steve is done, he finds Loki has changed into pajama pants and unmade the bed. “Milk?” he asks.

“Yes. Lots.” He goes to take his turn in the bathroom.

Soon they are in bed. Loki rests in the crook of Steve’s arm as they continue reading the second Harry Potter book. They wince at Ms. Weasley’s Howler and laugh at Gilderoy Lockhart’s quiz. And when Harry hears the voice, Steve’s arm may have held Loki a little tighter.

About half way through the book it is time to sleep. They put it away and snuggle beneath the covers.

“I love you, Kitten.”

“I love you back, Darling. Good-night.”

xxx

Logan and Bruce are also in bed. The scientist is lying on top of his lover and taking great pleasure in kissing the whiskered lips. He pulls away slightly. “Now I know why Betty always wanted me to shave.”

“Betty was your girl?”

“My fiancé before Hulk came into my life. Her father is General Ross, the guy who has been chasing me ever since. Not exactly the life I envisioned. But it’s better now than it had been in a very long time. I have Tony and you to thank for that.”

“Tony and me. Wow.”

“Tony is good people.”

Logan moves a lock of hair off of Bruce’s forehead. He takes a breath. “The last girl I loved was named Jean Grey. She died to help save me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“There’s more. She came back possessed by this…Hell, I don’t know what it was. It called itself Phoenix. It’s power was incredible. I had to kill her. I was the only one that could.”

“Logan, I’m so sorry.” The concern in the deep brown eyes is undeniable.

“Yeah, well, anyway, she weren’t the first girl I fell in love with that…It’s hard for me to love, Bruce.”

“Last night…”

“I thought you were asleep.”

Bruce rolls off of the Canadian and rests his back against the cool sheets. “So you were, what, just testing it out?”

“No,” Logan replies, his eyes to the ceiling. “I meant it. Didn’t expect you to hear. Wasn’t sure how’d you take it.”

“I know this isn’t permanent. I know eventually you’ll ride off into the sunset leaving me here in New York or who knows where. Or life will throw us one of those curve balls that we can’t avoid. My point is, I love you right now. And I don’t expect anything in return. I just want to enjoy this. I want to enjoy us for as long as we can.”

Logan takes the scientist’s hand and entwines their fingers. “I can live with that.”

“Good.”

“No more talk of old girlfriends though. You’ll probably get plenty of that at the school.”

“Deal,” Bruce replies and kisses the Canadian’s hand.

Blue eyes turn to look into brown ones. “Deal,” he says and kisses the American’s lips.

xxx

Steve is woken by a cry in the night. He sits up and looks for an enemy in the darkness. There’s no one there. The only sounds are his own heartbeat and the ragged breathing of the man next to him, the man who is now curled into the fetal position.

“Loki?” He eases back down and wraps his body around the god’s. “Loki, are you okay?”

“Fine,” comes the squeaky response.

“Bad dream?”

“Fine.”

The artist kisses his cheek and gets up to warm some milk. It takes longer than he wants it to. He keeps turning up the heat hoping to make it go faster. Finally, he pours it into a mug and takes it to Loki.

He gets into bed. “Sit up, Kitten. Lean on me, and drink this.”

The god complies silently, shaking slightly against the warm body. The milk is soothing, a ribbon of comfort down his throat and into his stomach.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

Loki shakes his head.

“It might help.”

The god gathers himself to speak. “Voices and darkness and pain. Voices in my head and in my ear. Voices and more voices telling me lies and truth until I can’t tell the difference anymore.” He closes his eyes and takes a drink.

“Who, Loki? Thanos?”

“Don’t,” he says forcefully. Then more quietly, “Please don’t.” He feels Steve’s arm tighten around him. Loki continues as though there had been no interruption. “A myriad voices, my own included…and Odin’s and Frigga’s and Thor’s and so many others. Outcast. Pitiful. Weak. Unworthy.” His voice turns harsh. “But I showed them. I showed them all I was not to be trifled with. They tried to hurt me, and I responded in kind. I responded in kind and more.”

“In the dream?” Steve isn’t sure anymore.

“The dream was a shadow, a shadow’s shadow. A warning perhaps or a trick of the mind.” He takes a longer drink.

“Well whatever it was, it’s over now. You’re safe. You’re loved.” Steve chuckles. “Heaven help us if we ever have nightmares on the same night.”

“I’m sorry I woke you.”

“I’m not. I wish you’d wake me up more. I wish you trusted me enough –” He’s cut off by a kiss.

“There is no one I trust more,” Loki assures him. “Not even Thor.” He holds his cup up. “I’d even share my milk with you. Drink?”

Steve takes a small sip and hands it back. “The rest is for you.”

Loki finishes the milk, and Steve places it on the nightstand. Lying back down, the soldier holds the Trickster close. The god’s ear is over his heart, listening to its steady rhythm.

“Mine is the only voice you need to listen to now,” the artist says. “And my voice says I love you, says you mean the world to me, says you are a good person. I believe in you, Kitten. Now close your eyes, and try to sleep.”

“Will you sing to me?”

Steve tries to think of a good lullaby. He starts to sing, “I’ve got a crush on you, Sweetie Pie / All the day and nighttime, hear me sigh.” Loki relaxes into him. “I never had the least notion / That I could fall with such emotion,” he continues.

At the end of the song, the god says a quiet thank you. Then he listens to the steady heart and breath of the man he loves as sleep quietly and gently overtakes them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is “I’ve Got a Crush On You” by George and Ira Gershwin. And with that gentle good-night, it is time for thank you’s.
> 
> The first goes to hitorinbo envy (ff) who wanted a bit of insight on how Clint feels about Natasha. He didn’t start talking until you asked. So thank you for that.
> 
> The second goes to T-TrainOrTurkeyT (ff) who long ago helped me figure out how to get Steve to allow Natasha to join them. It was of course through art, because art is the best way to get Steve to do anything.
> 
> And finally to FireChildSlytherin5 (ff) who thought it might help Loki if others saw his Frost Giant form and were okay with it.
> 
> I will post a picture of the armor I used for inspiration (It’s the White Knight armor from the Alice in Wonderland movie) and the song on my Tumblr. Thank you, my Darlings. Until next time…


	77. To Invite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Natasha & Clint, Logan & Bruce, Steve & Loki & Natasha (explicit – don’t get too excited; it’s quite tame), Natasha & Clint & Terry, Jane & Sif, Victor & Darcy  
>  **Explicit Content:** Bondage, Ice, Whipping, Oral Sex, Pornography, Masturbation

Steve doesn’t go for a run. He wants Loki to wake up feeling safe and loved. So he lies there and waits, watching the god sleep, thinking it is one of the most beautiful things he has ever seen.

The artist is tempted to grab paper and pencil, but that could ruin it. So he reaches for his phone and takes a quick picture, thankful that the cord reaches far enough to allow this. Loki will probably hate him for it, but Steve doesn’t care about that right now. He puts the phone back on the nightstand.

Eventually Loki stirs, stretches as he rolls onto his back, and blinks his eyes before looking for Steve. “Morning,” he says with a sleepily smile, rolling over to face his love.

“Morning.”

“No run?”

“No run,” is all he says.

The smile fades. “I’m sorry I woke you last night.”

“Don’t be. I wish you woke me more often.” He realizes too late how that sounds. “I mean…I don’t want you to have more nightmares, I just wish you’d wake me when you did.”

“I don’t like disturbing you.”

Steve sighs. “I know. But I’d rather you disturb me and let me go through this with you than have you deal with it alone.”

There is a frown now and a hint of an edge in the god’s voice. “You do not think me strong enough to deal with it alone?”

“No, I think I want to feel useful. You’re always there for me when I have a nightmare. I want to return the favor.” He furrows his brows as a new thought enters his head. “Do you think me weak because I like you comforting me after mine?”

Loki’s voice softens. “No, of course not.” He kisses Steve’s lips lightly, apologetically. “I’m an idiot, aren’t I.”

“No, just stuck in Asgardian mentality. We have to fix that.”

“Asgardian mentality?”

“Might makes right,” Steve explains. “Strength, physical strength is more important than anything else.” He runs a hand up and down the god’s arm. “The funny thing is that your mind, your imagination, your magic are your real strengths. And those are far more powerful than Thor’s muscles. Brute strength without thought or tactics just makes you a mindless thug.”

Loki scowls. “And yet Hulk bested me quite easily.”

“First of all, Hulk is not completely mindless. We know that now. Second, you were an arrogant bastard at the time. Do you disagree?”

“No,” the god admits with a sulk.

“And you wanted us to win. You said it yourself when you were hanging from that light fixture,” Steve says as he gestures to the place he always ties Loki up.

That brings a smile to the god’s face. He runs a finger over the artist’s chest. “You know, there were some rather nice exposed air ducts at the loft. I bet they could support my weight.”

“I’m not sure they could.”

“We could try.”

“And Natasha can watch? Is that what you want?”

Loki looks into the skeptical blue eyes. “What I want is for you to punish me for the horrible conversation I made you endure yesterday.”

“Horrible conversation?”

“I questioned your faith in front of you family. That was very rude of me.”

Steve smiles. “True. And if Natasha wants to learn..?”

“That is entirely up to you, Darling.” He gives the artist a kiss. “Breakfast before or after showers?”

“After.”

They take turns in the shower and get ready for the day.

Loki retrieves the two cereal boxes from the cupboard as Steve gets the bowls and spoons. Steve pours both cereals into each bowl, the perfect mixture, while Loki gets the milk.

“I missed this,” Steve says as he watches the god add milk to the bowls.

“Missed what?”

“This. Us. Our routine.”

The god suddenly needs to kiss his love. He does not fight it, but he is patient. He puts the milk back in the refrigerator and follows Steve to the table. Before the soldier can sit down, Loki pulls him into a kiss, draping his arms over the strong shoulders and pulling the blond closer as their tongues meet. He pulls away reluctantly.

“Cereal ’s gonna get soggy,” Steve notes.

“We’d best eat it then.”

The soldier takes another kiss, as deep and loving as the last, before sitting down and eating while the news drones on in the background.

xxx

Clint gets in a little early to talk to Tasha. Luckily she doesn’t disappoint him by showing up later than usual. Nope, punctual Natasha is sitting at her desk going through some emails before heading to the conference room.

The archer sits in the empty chair by her desk.

“Morning, Clint.”

She didn’t call him Agent Barton. He figures that is a good sign. “Morning, Tasha.”

“How was the rest of your weekend?”

“Good. I met a couple of new recruits at the gun range yesterday. Good kids.” He pauses just a little. “I forgot to ask – How was the strip poker?”

“I lost. Logan won. So at least I got to see Cap naked.” She gives him an evil smile. “He was the first one out actually.”

“Huh.” He really isn’t interested. “Can I talk to you about something?”

“Sure.” She waits. His discomfort is a red flag. “Is it classified?”

“No. It’s…” He was going to say it was personal, but it really isn’t. “I decided to ask Fury for another assignment.”

Natasha feels a hole beginning in the base of her stomach. “Oh?”

“I love you, Tasha. I’ve always loved you.” He sees her head turn away as though not wanting to face this. “I can’t keep doing this dance.”

“I never asked you to.”

“I know you didn’t.”

The hole in her stomach is getting bigger. “What does this have to do with another assignment?”

“I’m going to ask to be reassigned to another country.”

She looks at him then, her eyes the only feature on her face showing any emotion. “I’m sorry. I’m doing the best I can. But there are things I need to work out, things I need to work through before I can…”

“Before you can what?” He pauses to let her answer, but she doesn’t say anything. “What, Natasha?”

“You may not like who I am.”

“I know who you are, Widow. I know better than pretty much anyone else.”

Her green eyes blaze suddenly. “You don’t know what I don’t know.”

His brow furrows with confusion. “What? That…What?”

She looks at him, the fire dying. She is all business again. “Director Fury is going to tell you that you need to finish the Hydra mission before you can be reassigned. He’s going to tell you that he wants you to keep an eye on Steve and the Human Torch. He may even add ‘babysitter’ to your list of duties and have you run surveillance on Spider-Man.”

“They already have surveillance on Spider-Man,” he tells her.

“I know. You’ll take it over. You know I’m right.”

He does. He can practically hear Fury telling him all this. He sighs. “Doesn’t matter. I’m going to ask anyway.”

“Do me a favor. Wait a week,” she tells him.

“Why?”

“I just…I need a week to figure out some things.”

Clint doesn’t understand, but he can’t deny her. “Fine. I’ll wait till next Monday to talk to the Director. Happy?”

“Thank you.” She says before turning to her computer. And though her eyes are looking at the screen, she doesn’t see it.

xxx

“Sir, you asked me to remind you to send the invitations to your Malibu weekend.”

“So I did, JARVIS. So I did,” Tony says as he’s manipulating a virtual 3-D model of an Einstein-Rosen Bridge. He is in his lab in jeans and a black AC/DC shirt, Rush’s _Tom Sawyer_ playing in the background. The billionaire looks up. “Who have we invited again?”

“Ms. Potts. Dr. Banner. Mr. Logan. Colonel and Dr. Rhodes.”

“Good. Okay. Send the following text to Natasha and Clint: Next weekend. Malibu. Be at Westchester County Airport Friday 3pm. No excuses.”

“Done. Will the next text be to Agent Coulson or Captain Rogers?”

“Coulson. Same text, but add that I’ll be flying Jackie in.”

“And when should I tell Ms. Harris to be at the Portland-Troutdale Airport?”

Tony rolls his eyes. “I don’t know. Calculate the distance and travel times and have her arriving when we are.”

“Yes, Sir. And to Captain Rogers?”

“Gee, JARVIS. You really want me to invite Steve. Got a crush, do you?”

“Sir, had I a heart, it would more likely flutter for Siri than for Captain Rogers. I simply did not wish you to accidently forget him.”

“Siri, huh? I have half a mind to program that in.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“You wanna try me?”

“Go right ahead, Sir. No doubt I will be too busy pining for and conversing with Siri to answer your summons to save your skin again.”

Tony smirks. “Touchy touchy. Okay. To Captain Rogers text: Weekend in Malibu. You and Loki meet us at 3pm Westchester County Airport. Attendance is mandatory. Feel free to join the Mile-High Club.”

“That’s a bit crass, Sir.”

“Funny, though.”

“Not really.”

The engineer sighs. “It’s times like these I miss Dum-E.”

“He’ll be overjoyed to hear that. By the way, all of the texts have been sent.”

“Thank you, JARVIS.”

“You’re welcome, Sir.”

A few minutes later, Loki enters the lab wearing a black suit and white t-shirt. “Tony Stark, I hear you have need of my services.”

“Good morning, Loki. Who’s been spreading such dreadful lies?”

“Dr. Banner I’m afraid. If it is untrue, I could leave.” The god turns as though to go.

“No, you can stay.” The tone is indifferent as though Tony doesn’t really care one way or the other, but both men know he does. “By the way, I just texted Captain Spangles. We’re going to Malibu next weekend.”

“Are we?” Loki asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Yep. Flying up Friday. Coming back Sunday.”

“Any particular reason?”

“Just thought we could use a day at the beach and watch some old Kaiju movies.”

“That’s very generous of you. Thank you.”

Tony eyes the god skeptically. “No snark? No witty retort? Loki, do you want something?”

“Am I so obvious?” The Trickster takes a breath. He tells Tony about Hel and how she would like to visit. Since Steve’s apartment is so small, he was hoping to rent a couple of rooms on the Avengers Floor when she is in town.

“You’re money is no good here. Literally. I mean, does Asgard even have money? Doesn’t matter. Steve’s money isn’t good here, either. Not literally. When Hel comes to visit, you and she and Steve are more than welcome to stay for as long as you want.”

“Thank you, Tony. That is most generous.”

The billionaire smiles smugly. “I know. Hey, you should have her come before the weekend. Then she can join us in Malibu, get a taste of the west coast.”

“You would not mind?”

“Not at all. And maybe this’ll convince Steve to move in…and you,” he adds.

“Ah yes. I remember him mentioning something about you wanting him to move in here.”

“I want all the Avengers to move in here. Seems only logical. Easier to assemble whenever there’s a need. The Fantastic Four live together,” he notes.

“Indeed. But Steve rather likes his independence.”

“And he’d still have it. But you two would have a bigger space.”

“True.” Loki examines Tony’s face, the eyes, the jaw. He’s trying to understand. He thinks he might. “You consider them family.”

Tony shrugs and goes back to his virtual model.

“You consider all of the Avengers family. You extended offers to Clint and Natasha as well, have you not? They’ve turned you down, too. Only Bruce accepted. That must have hurt.”

Tony shrugs again and concentrates harder on his model, tweaking it with his fingers.

Loki understands now. It was no wonder the billionaire was so unhappy with the news that Bruce was leaving. “Is that the Bifrost?”

“Yep. Just trying to get it to work.”

“I’ve told you, you need magic.”

The engineer smiles and looks up at the god. “You mean I need to be able to manipulate matter at the subatomic level.”

Loki’s eyebrow rises. He has no idea what those words mean, but he does not like the sound of them.

xxx

Peter Parker wakes up in his bed knowing he doesn’t have school. It feels incredible. It feels more incredible knowing he has nowhere he needs to be. His internship at the Daily Planet starts tomorrow. But today is all his.

He thinks about the past few weeks and smiles. He met Captain frigging America! Trained with him!

After the Captain reappeared during the Battle of New York, Uncle Ben started talking about him a lot. Uncle Ben grew up hearing about Captain America and how he disappeared over the Atlantic Ocean. Peter’s uncle actually volunteered to fight in Vietnam because of the legacy of the great Captain. The man usually goes quiet after that. “Well, it ended up being a different kind of war,” he says before changing the subject with something like, “Did you know he was our generation’s Amelia Earhart?”

Peter smiles at the memory. 

S.H.I.E.L.D. and more importantly the Captain said Peter could go back at any time and keep training. He so wishes he could tell Uncle Ben. But to do that, he’d have to tell them about being Spider-Man. That is not happening.

Still, even though he can’t tell his Aunt and Uncle about it, he can still take the Captain up on his offer. He smiles. “I know what I’m gonna do today.”

He showers and dresses quickly. He practically flies into the kitchen, gets a frozen waffle and plops it into the toaster, and goes to grab his skateboard and messenger bag. The waffle is done when he gets back in the kitchen.

“Good morning, Peter,” Aunt May says as she comes in. “I was wondering when you were going to get up. Going somewhere?”

“Yeah. Just meeting up with some friends.”

“Oh, okay. When will you be home?”

“Before dinner,” he replies just before kissing her cheek. “Love you. See you tonight,” he calls as he leaves the house.

Sooner rather than later he ducks into an alley and removes the jeans he has over his Spider-Man trousers and swaps the t-shirt for the red and blue top. Lastly, he dons the mask. Then he swings the rest of the way to S.H.E.I.L.D. headquarters.

He goes in through the roof still in his spider suit. Within 10 minutes, he’s being escorted to the room where Captain America is.

Peter doesn’t take his mask off until he’s in the conference room.

“I hope you brought some actual clothes,” Clint says.

“I did.”

Captain Rogers gives him an encouraging nod. “Do you wear them over the costume, or would you prefer to change?”

“A bit of both actually,” Peter replies. He takes his clothes out of the messenger bag and puts on the jeans. He turns and looks at the wall as he swaps his shirt.

“You don’t have to be so modest, kid,” Clint tells him. “Natasha’s seen it all before. Or is it Cap you’re worried about?”

“N-n-no. I’m not. I,” he looks at Captain Rogers. The fear of having offended the hero is clearly evident on his face.

Steve tells the teenager not to worry. “Clint may be great with arrows, but he’s not so good with jokes.”

“He’s even worse with subtlety,” Natasha notes.

Johnny sadly shakes his head. “And don’t even get us started on his fashion sense.”

Peter is able to breathe again. He grins thankfully at the Human Torch. 

Agent Coulson notes that Peter really shouldn’t be here. “All of this information is classified.” Spider-Man is not a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and does not have clearance.

“Phil’s right,” Captain Rogers says. He looks at the clock. It’s just about lunch time, and he has an idea. “Let me make a phone call. I’ll be right back.” He steps outside.

Peter just stands there looking uncomfortable. This was such a great idea at the time. Now, he wishes he hadn’t come.

Clint is trying to help now, asking about the internship.

Cap comes back in. “Let’s take an early lunch. Be back here in two hours. Parker, you’re with me. Bring your stuff.”

“Where are we going?”

“Field trip. You’re about to meet a very wealthy man.”

Peter Parker finds himself in the back of a cab with Captain Rogers. They are on their way to Stark Tower. He is going to meet Iron Man. More importantly, he is going to meet Tony Stark. THE Tony Stark. The teenager is trying hard not to hyperventilate. To do that, he starts telling the Captain some of Stark’s biography.

“You really think he’s great, huh.”

“Well, he’s just, I mean, he’s kind of a genius.”

“So he keeps telling me,” Steve says.

“Well, yeah, he’s basically got an ego the size of Stark Tower. But still, doesn’t diminish what he’s accomplished.”

Stark Tower is impressive. Beautiful. Peter has never been inside before. He’s always wanted to, though. He can’t help but feel special and completely under dressed as he and Cap ride up the elevator to Stark’s private lab. Suddenly he shakes with excitement, chanting, “Oh-my-God-oh-my-God-oh-my-God.”

“Are you okay, son?” Steve asks a bit worried.

“Yeah, sorry. Just had to get that out before I met him.”

The Captain nods. “It’ll pass once you meet ‘im.”

“I can’t believe I’m about to meet Tony Stark. First Captain America. Now Iron Man. I might just have a nerdgasm.”

Steve doesn’t like the sound of that. “Please don’t.”

They walk in to the sound of Heart’s _Barracuda_ as Loki, in an exasperated tone, tells Tony, “I can’t do it if I’m thinking too hard about how I do it.”

Steve isn’t quite sure what they’ve walked in on. “Uh, should I be concerned?”

Loki turns around in relief. “No, Darling. I’m glad you’re here.”

“So this is Spider-Man,” Tony says as he walks up to the new arrivals. “Tony Stark. Iron Man. You may fawn,” he informs the teenager as his arms making a sweeping gesture outward.

“Uh, wow,” Peter starts, not quite sure what to say. “You’re amazing.”

“He really isn’t,” Loki says.

“Oh, I really am,” Tony replies with a smile. He shakes Peter’s hand. “Lunch will be here soon. I thought we’d eat on the Avengers Floor.” He escorts them to the elevator, and they all get inside. “Steve tells me you have a penchant for science.”

“My parents were geneticists.”

As Tony and Peter talk, Steve takes Loki’s hand for a moment, and they smile at each other. “How’s it going?” the blond asks quietly.

“Could be worse. But it’s good. He invited us to a place called Malibu.”

“Yeah, I got the text.”

“He’s invited Helena, as well. And he agreed we could all stay here when she comes.”

Steve smiles and looks up at Tony. Inviting Hel to Malibu is a really nice gesture. He’ll have to thank the genius for that.

The doors open. Everyone gets off of the elevator. Tony tells JARVIS to have their lunch delivered up here when it arrives. The cool voice affirms the order.

“JARVIS?” Peter asks. “That’s really JARVIS?”

The engineer smiles. “Oh, you’ve heard of him?”

“The Artificial Intelligence you created? Uh, yeah.” He looks around the room. “That is so cool.”

“I’m glad someone appreciates what I do.”

“Speaking of what you do,” Steve begins. “I got a call from Pepper about a fundraiser. Apparently you said the Avengers would be there without actually checking with us first.”

“Oh, yeah, that.” He chuckles, trying to make light of his mistake. “Are you sure I didn’t tell you, ‘cause I could have sworn I had.” When the Captain just shakes his head, Tony loses some of his bravado. “I hope you and Loki can make it.”

“We’ll be there.”

“Thanks.”

“Consider it repayment for letting us stay here while Hel is in town.”

“You bet.”

Lunch arrives, and they eat as Tony keeps them entertained with stories about his exploits. He keeps it PG-13 for Peter who seems to be having the time of his life. Then he starts to tell the story of Steve’s highly intelligent black cat that only the billionaire realized was the God of Mischief.

“Wait. So the other Avengers didn’t know Loki was back?”

“Nope. Boy Scout here was sleeping with The Prisoner, and none of us knew it.”

Peter looks at Steve with big brown eyes. “But how did you know? I mean, I know it probably isn’t any of my business…”

“But?” Steve prompts.

“Loki. The guy who nearly destroyed New York. How did you know you could trust him?”

“I didn’t. I had faith.” He looks at Loki and remembers those first few nights. “And I was completely under his spell.”

“As I was under yours,” Loki replies. Green eyes look to Peter Parker. “It probably helped that I asked him to t-. Never mind. I will say that what I did, bringing the Chitauri here, I did not do alone. I had reasons for my actions, ones you would not believe were justified, ones that had nothing to do with Midgard.”

“Earth,” Steve corrects.

“Earth. And were it any other man, any other person I had chosen, I…” His brow furrows as he remembers what he was then, how far he had fallen. “It is an awful thing to become the monster you were warned about. It takes a very special person to help you see anything worth redeeming.”

“I just saw what was there,” Steve says simply.

Tony huffs out a laugh. “You saw with your dick.”

“Really, Tony? That’s your big one-liner?”

“Now, now, Darling. He’s had a rough morning.”

“Still. There is a minor here at the table.” Blue eyes look at Tony. “You should be more careful.”

“I’m 17,” Peter says. “Half my vocabulary is dick jokes. It’s really okay, Captain.”

“See? That’s my kind of kid.” Tony says as he wraps an arm around the teenager and rubs his knuckle against the top of Peter’s skull.

The teenager just laughs unable to believe he’s getting a noogie from Tony Stark.

xxx

Thor, Volstagg, and Fandral watch from a safe distance as Hogun has a picnic lunch with Sigyn. None of them wish to incur the wrath of their very quiet friend.

“He is in love,” Fandral declares.

“You think?” Volstagg asks unsure.

“They’ve seen each other every day. And I heard from several excellent sources that Sigyn has prolonged her stay beyond her original departure date.”

“And would your excellent sources have skirts that can’t seem to stay down?” The heavily bearded smile can barely be seen.

“Perhaps.”

Thor slaps Fandral on the knee and gestures to the couple. Sigyn is feeding Hogun some berries. Then the Prince points at his friend with the well-manicured beard and nods with a smile.

“See? Thor agrees.”

“Do you think Loki will be okay with it?” Volstagg wonders.

The God of Thunder thinks of his brother. He remembers how in love Loki had been with Sigyn, how they had been with each other. He also remembers how it ended, how Loki would spend hour after hour on the beach near the place where Narfi’s remains were set ablaze in the small boat. Thor remembers trying to comfort his brother, the brother he knew to be innocent, the brother who lost his entire family because no one else believed him.

Even in his worst moments, Loki never stopped loving Sigyn. Even as he would rail against her, against what she had tried to do, he was always filled with more remorse than anger. Thor tried to be there for him then, though the older brother always felt it was much too little a gesture. The God of Thunder did not have Loki’s gift for words, and so he would just sit there next to Loki as his brother cried or yelled or stared blankly at the horizon.

Thor knows that Loki would want Sigyn to be happy. He nods slowly at Volstagg’s words. He wishes he could answer out loud, but that is still not possible. So he nods.

The Prince looks again at the new couple as they feed each other happily. It is nice to see joy in the world. There has been too little of it. Sometimes he thinks he has not felt true joy since the day of his botched coronation. There have been joyous moments since then, certainly. But none of them had the same innocence, the same care-free feeling as that day. The Jotun had ruined it, had broken into the Weapons Vault just as he was about to be made king. They are still living with the consequences.

If nothing else, Thor has two of his brothers back. That is a victory. That is more than he had ever hoped. And Loki at least was truly his brother again. Thor hopes it will be the same with Hodur.

Perhaps if they found Hodur his own Steve…

Thor chuckles at the thought. He looks up to see Volstagg and Fandral eyeing him suspiciously.

“Are you all right, my friend?” Volstagg asks.

The Prince nods. He decides to visit Hodur again. He decides to be the best little brother he can be to the blind Prince. He decides to do all that he can to forgive Hodur and to give the older man a second chance. 

It is the least he can do.

It is the best way not to become his father.

It is what he thinks the Midgardians would do.

That thought leads to ones of Tony and Pepper and how warm and welcoming they were to him. Pepper, who had every right to hate him and wish him gone, had instead invited him to share their bed. He misses them. He misses Earth.

Thor gets up. He waves good-bye to his friends before walking back to the palace and to the room where Hodur is recuperating. He does not need to be told that Frigga will be there by her son’s side. He does not need to be told that it will be difficult to forgive. He does not need to be told that his Mother will help him every step of the way should he wish.

He takes a breath outside door before knocking quietly and walking in.

Frigga’s face lights up as soon as she sees him. Her arm extends out to him in silent welcome as Hodur continues complaining about the food.

xxx

Tony has been explaining his attempt at the Einstein-Rosen Bridge to Peter. Much to the genius’ surprise, the kid actually gets it. Peter even has a few theories. Sure, Tony already thought of, tested, and shot down all of them last week, but it is nice to know the next generation has some bright minds.

“What are you doing this weekend?”

“Me? Nothing. Why?

“I’m having a little get-together in Malibu. Just a day at the beach and a night of Kaiju movies. You should come.”

“Me?”

“Yeah. Why not. The Avengers will all be there. Loki’s daughter. My pal Rhodey. Maybe some mutants. What do ya say?”

“Well, I’d have to check with Uncle Ben and Aunt May.”

“Do they know about your spandex fetish?”

“My what?”

“Spider-Man,” Loki clarifies. He’s just returned from a short trip to Niflheim. “Hel arrives Friday morning.”

“Good,” Tony replies with a triumphant smile. He looks at Peter expectantly.

It takes a moment for the young man’s brain to kick in. “Um, Uncle Ben and Aunt May definitely do not know about Spider-Man. I can tell them I’m sleeping over at a friend’s house.”

“Or,” Loki suggests, “you can tell them the truth…that a billionaire playboy wishes to take you to his house in Malibu for the weekend.”

“You say that as thought I’m not trustworthy. Hey, lots of parents let their kids have sleep overs with Michael Jackson.”

Loki looks at him blankly as Peter suggests they not go down that road. “Plus I need to verify my intern schedule.”

“What a waste,” Tony sighs. “You should be interning here in R&D where we can pick your mind, and you can get experience.”

“No thanks.” It isn’t that the offer isn’t tempting. It is. But after what happened with Dr. Connors, he’d rather not.

“Fine. Whatever. If you can come, meet me here at 1pm. Okay?”

Peter smiles. How can he not smile? He’s just been asked to join the Avengers on a weekend getaway. How cool is that? The answer – Super cool. “Okay.”

xxx

It’s late afternoon when the motorcycle carrying Logan and Bruce speeds up the long driveway of Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters. As they pull up to the front of the huge castle-looking mansion in the middle of the massive estate, two women emerge from the front door.

The older woman has chestnut-colored skin and long, snow-white hair. The younger woman has cream-colored skin and brown hair with a streak of white in the front. She bounces on the balls of her feet every so often.

Logan brings the motorcycle to a stop, and he and Bruce get off. The Canadian immediately gets a hug from the younger woman.

“I can’t believe you’re really here,” she says with a gentle Mississippi accent. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“Me, too.” He pulls away and looks at her with a smile. It drops a little when he sees the gloves on her hands. “The Professor told me you got your powers back.”

Her green eyes drop slightly as she shrugs. “Should ‘a’ known better than ta think it’d be permanent.” 

The Canadian looks at the other woman.

“Wolverine,” she says politely with a small smile.

“Storm.”

“Have to say, when the Professor told us you were coming, I didn’t believe him.”

“Good to know I can still surprise you. You look good.”

“You, too.”

Rogue looks past Logan to the man in the khakis and purple dress shirt. “Ain’t ya gonna introduce us to your friend?”

“Uh, yeah,” he says a little nervously. “Rogue, Storm, this is Dr. Bruce Banner.”

“Pleased to meet ya,” Rogue says, holding out her hand.

Bruce takes it and gives it a firm shake. “Pleasure ‘s all mine. Rogue,” he says as though verifying and committing it to memory. “Logan’s told me a lot about you.”

Her eyes grow large in delighted surprise. “He has? All good I hope.”

“All good,” he assures her. Bruce turns to Storm and offers his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

She takes it as her blue eyes examine him. “We’ve been looking forward to your visit, Dr. Banner. Hank, Dr. Henry McCoy,” she clarifies, “has been especially eager to meet you.”

The name catches Bruce’s attention. “Dr. Henry McCoy the famous geneticist and biochemist? He’s here?”

“Yes,” she says with delight. “And he cannot wait to meet you. Apparently, you are the pre-eminent authority on gamma radiation.”

“He knows my work? Wow.” The scientist is thrilled. “Dr. McCoy knows my work.”

Logan smiles. “Watch it, Bruce. I just might get jealous.”

“So it’s true?” Rogue asks. “You two are really together?”

“Yep,” the Canadian says as he drapes an arm around Bruce’s shoulders.

Storm is amazed. “To be honest, we thought the Professor might be pulling a prank on us…or you…by having only one room be prepared.”

“Nope,” Logan replies.

The older woman nods. This obviously isn’t the angst-filled love he felt for Jean Grey. That’s good. She hopes it stays that way.

Rogue tilts her head and looks at the men happily. “I’m so glad.” She gives Logan another hug then gives one to Bruce, too. The scientist hugs her back with warmth.

“Why don’t we get you two inside?” Storm suggests. “You can tidy up and meet some of the others.”

“Who all is here?” Logan asks as he and Bruce get their bags from the storage space on the motorcycle.

Storm begins to name them as they head inside. “The Professor, Hank, Kurt, Warren, Kitty, Bobby – “

“You still dating ‘im?” he asks Rogue.

“No. Can’t touch any more. Didn’t really seem fair.”

“I never liked him for you anyway,” Logan tells her as they climb the stairs.

“You didn’t? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Would you have listened?”

“No,” she admits. “Why don’t you like ‘im?”

“I didn’t say I don’t like him. I said I didn’t like him for you.” He smiles at her before turning to Storm and asking about the one person he is nervous to see. “Scott?”

“Yes,” the white-haired woman replies. “He’s been training some of the younger students, helping them explore their powers.”

“He okay?”

“Yeah,” she replies reassuringly. They get to one of the many doors on the floor. “This is you.”

Bruce looks up and down the hall. “Hope I remember which one it is.”

“Don’t worry, Sweetheart. I’ll make sure you get to the right one.”

Storm shakes her head. She’s never seen Wolverine quite like this. “After you’ve settled in, the Professor would like to see you in his office.”

“Of course,” Logan replies before entering the room. Once inside, he gets another enthusiastic hug from Rogue.

“I can’t believe you’re here!” She looks at him, her friend, her ally, and takes a deep, relaxing breath. Then she turns to go.

“Hey! Where d’ya think you’re going?” Logan practically shouts at her.

She turns back, her green eyes innocent and hopeful. “I thought y’all might like some privacy.”

“Nope. I wanna hear about everything that’s been going on. It’ll give Bruce an idea of what he can expect.”

“I may be a little nervous,” Bruce admits.

Rogue sits on the edge of the bed and begins to tell them about the students and some of the teachers. By the time they leave for Professor Xavier’s office, Bruce’s head is swimming from all of the names and abilities sharing the same roof.

xxx

“I think that’s it,” Jane says as though it could not possibly be true. “I think that’s it.”

“Are you sure?” Darcy asks. “’Cause last time you said that, it wasn’t it.”

Dr. Selvig looks over Dr. Foster’s work. He slowly backs away and looks at his colleague. “I think that’s it.”

A small smile plays on Jane’s lips. “Should we try it? I think we should try it.” She looks at Sif.

“Yes, of course, if you believe it to be ready.”

“I do,” Jane replies.

“How will we know if it works?” Darcy asks. It’s all very well to create a wormhole to Asgard, but how do you test it without possibly killing someone?

“My brother,” Sif suggests. “We can send him a note. If it gets to him, he can reply and send it back.”

“He wouldn’t mind?” Jane asks.

“King Odin would be okay with that?” Dr. Selvig cannot help but worry that they will upset the god.

“Yes, King Odin would be fine with that, and no, Heimdall wouldn’t mind,” Sif assures them. She looks up at the sky. “Heimdall! Should the note we send get to you, please respond and send it back.”

Jane grabs a pen and paper and hands them to Sif. “What should we say?”

The warrior smiles as Sabertooth looks over the scene with slight interest. “We shall ask him a question, one that only he should know the answer to. If it returns with the correct answer, we will know your magic has prevailed.”

“Science,” Dr. Foster corrects.

Sif writes down her question. _What reason did I give you for wanting to be a warrior?_

Darcy takes it from her and uses a rubber band to attach it to a small rock. She places the rock in the center of the circle that was made when the Asgardians first visited New Mexico. She rushes out again not wanting to be inside it when they try to create the wormhole.

Dr. Foster and Dr. Selvig are at two different terminals as Darcy videotapes them with her phone.

“Ready?” Jane asks.

“Ready,” Erik replies.

Jane pushes a button and turns to see if it will work.

A bright column of light shoots up from the ground. It remains for several seconds then disappears again.

Sif is in awe. “It looks very much like the Bifrost Bridge.”

“Good,” Jane replies. Then she sees it, or rather doesn’t see it. “The rock is gone.”

Victor walks towards them, suddenly very interested, as the others all look at each other. The anticipation is almost palpable.

“How long do we wait?” Darcy asks as she continues filming.

“I don’t know,” Jane replies. She looks from Sif to Dr. Selvig and back again. “What do you guys think?”

Before either one can answer, a blinding column of light comes down from the sky. When it disappears, the rock with the note is once more at the center of the circle.

Sif walks into the circle and picks it up. She removes the rubber band and drops the rock. “It is the same paper,” she declares. “And there is an answer written upon it.” She reads it. _Because it is by the sword that we may determine our own fate. Also, because it upset Mother._ The warrior hands the paper to Jane. “It is correct.”

A smile slowly appears on Dr. Foster’s face. It grows and grows until she cannot contain it. And then she laughs with disbelief. “We did it. We did it,” she tells them.

“Holy shit,” Darcy says as she finally puts down the phone.

“Congratulations!” Dr. Selvig tells his colleague as he gives her a congratulatory hug.

Victor dials S.H.I.E.L.D. and lets them know Dr. Foster has successfully created a portal to Asgard.

“Congratulations,” Sif tells Jane quietly.

The scientist grabs the front of the Asgardian’s shirt and pulls her down into a kiss.

“Bom-chika-wahw-wow,” Darcy supplies. “You go, Jane.”

xxx

“Sir?” JARVIS voice interrupts rather quietly. Certainly more quietly than is normal for the A.I.

“What is it, JARVIS?” Tony asks.

Peter has already left to return home, hoping to convince his guardians to let him spend the weekend at his “friend’s house”.

Loki is still there trying to help, keeping Tony company.

“A new message has come in to S.H.I.E.L.D. Dr. Jane Foster has successfully created a wormhole to Asgard.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Sir. The message was quite clear.”

Tony rubs his hands over his face. “How?”

“Unknown, Sir. However, I’m sure additional information will be forthcoming. Once it is, I will be sure to pull it for you to read.”

“Thanks, JARVIS.”

Loki looks at the suddenly quiet man. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah, fine.”

“Would you like a drink?”

Tony’s face slowly rises out of his hands. “Yeah, I would actually.”

They go to the Avengers Floor. Tony makes them both a drink. They lean against the counters and sip.

Loki isn’t sure what to say, so he says nothing about the Midgardian-made Bifrost Bridge. Instead he remains quiet, knowing that in defeat sometimes shared silence is best.

“How’s Thor?” Tony finally asks.

“As well as can be expected. Better even. I do not like to see his mouth bound up so. I miss his voice.”

“I know what you mean.”

“He is adapting,” Loki says as though trying to find some silver lining. “His magic has improved.”

“That’s something, I guess.”

“Will you continue? Or will you begin another project?”

“Not sure yet.” Tony sighs. “I really wanted to beat her.”

The Trickster cannot help but smile at that. “So did I.”

xxx

Logan knocks before he and Bruce step into Professor Xavier’s office. There are three men inside. Two rise. One does not.

The pale man with the golden hair and white wings nods to them.

The large blue hairy beast that wears glasses and trousers smiles. The smile looks a tad menacing.

The older, bald Caucasian man in the wheelchair greets them warmly and beckons them to enter. “Logan, it has been too long.”

“Yes, it has, Professor. Sorry about that.”

“No need to apologize.” He looks at the man with brown hair and eyes. “And may we assume this is Dr. Bruce Banner?”

“Uh, yes, Sir.”

“Welcome, Dr. Banner. I am Charles Xavier, and this is my school. The man with the wings is Warren Worthington the Third. The man who is staring so admiringly at you is Dr. Henry McCoy.”

“Sorry, Dr. Banner,” the furry man says. “I am a big fan of your work. It is a thrill to have someone of your stature here.” He offers a hand.

Bruce, feeling very self conscious and undeserving, takes it. “That’s, um, very kind of you to say. But you’re the real super star. Your work on the x-gene is amazing.”

Logan steps between them. “Hank.”

“Logan.”

Bruce turns to the other men. “It’s nice to meet you.” He looks at the one with the large white wings. “Warren Worthington? The heir of Worthington Industries?”

Warren looks down sheepishly. “Yes. Well, I was.”

“You might know my friend then. Tony Stark?”

The blond looks up as though remembering some strange scenario. “Tony Stark? Yeah. My father used to talk about him all the time. I met him a few times. Very…”

“Over the top?” Bruce offers. “Flamboyant? Hyperkinetic?”

That gets a smile from everyone. “Yes,” Warren replies.

“You get used to it. He’s actually a really good guy. Just loves attention.”

“Unlike you,” Charles notes. “Hank tells me you went into hiding several years ago and had not been heard of until fairly recently.”

“New York,” Hanks says.

“I had my reasons,” Bruce tells them. He looks at the older bald man. “So you read minds?”

Charles looks at the man with the sad eyes and gives a comforting smile. “Only when given express permission.” His eyes turn to Logan. “Or when the mind is virtually screaming at me with information.”

Logan apologizes for whatever Charles saw that made him give them a single room.

“Brown eyes ringed with green.” Professor Xavier turns his attention to Bruce. “It is one of Logan’s very favorite things,” he says with a knowing smile.

Bruce can’t help but blush at that.

“That sounds intriguing,” Hank says.

“I’d love to see your lab,” Dr. Banner replies to change the subject. “If you don’t mind,” he adds.

“Not at all.”

Charles puts his fingertips together. “Logan, Scott should be finishing up with his class. If you like, you could meet him outside.”

“Does he know I’m here?”

“He knows you were coming.” The powerful mutant watches as Logan and Bruce exchange a look. “It might be best for Dr. Banner to remain here with us.”

Logan nods. Bruce reaches out and gives his arm a squeeze in support before the Canadian leaves.

xxx

“Have I thanked you for the books?” Loki asks as Tony pours them a second round.

“You had Steve send me a text.”

“Ah, yes.” He pauses. “Thank you. We are enjoying them immensely.”

“So what do you think of Professor Snape?”

“I like him very much. I now consider the nickname very complimentary. However,” Loki begins and glares at the billionaire. “I do not have greasy hair.”

Tony laughs at that. He looks at the god’s head. “I don’t know. It looks a little greasy.”

“No. Not even a little bit.”

The billionaire nods. “Okay. Not even a little bit.”

“You are still a genius, you know. My understanding is that that is Dr. Foster’s field of expertise. The fact that you got as far as you did is a testament to your intelligence.”

“Are you trying to make me feel better?”

He gives Tony his innocent look. “Me? Never.” Loki waits a moment. “Is it working?”

Tony looks at his glass. “A little. Keep going.”

The god sighs and rolls his eyes. “You have Pepper. You have had Thor. Jane –“

“Has also had Pepper and Thor,” the billionaire says before downing what’s in his glass.

Loki’s eyebrows rise in surprise. “Really. Isn’t that interesting. And yet Pepper is still yours, and you were the last to have Thor…other than the serving girl.”

“Serving girl? What serving girl?”

“On Asgard,” he explains. “She has been most attentive apparently.”

“Are you for real? Or are you trying to make me jealous.”

“It is the truth. He is…I think it has helped him. The girl is kind, and she has no ulterior motives.”

“Good,” Tony says. “That’s good.”

xxx

Logan opens the door just before the kids get there on their way inside. Scott Summers is behind the last of them, oldest and tallest with brown hair, red sunglasses, and fair skin. The Canadian decides to start walking to him rather than wait at the entrance.

The day is cooling off, and there is a nice breeze coming over the well-manicured lawn.

Scott stops when he realizes that Wolverine is headed towards him. He knew the man was coming. Still, seeing the familiar face is strange.

“Scott,” Logan says as soon as the youngsters are all inside.

“Logan.”

“You look good…for a dead guy.” It is a horrible start, and the Canadian knows this. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“I’m not. Without Jean, I think I prefer being dead.”

Logan’s defenses go up. “Yeah, well, nothin’ I can do about that.”

“Isn’t there? You…” Scott closes his eyes, shutting out the red world and taking a breath. “I’m sorry.” He opens his eyes again. “I know you loved Jean, too.”

“Scott, what the hell happened?”

“Not sure. I was at the edge of the lake. Jean was there. Only it wasn’t Jean. She kissed me, and I broke apart. Next thing I know I’m in a bed in a Canadian convent.”

“A convent? That’s interestin’.” He makes a quick examination of the man in front of him. “Listen, Scott, you probably heard what happened after that.”

“I did. And I’m grateful.”

Logan is more than a little surprised. “You are?”

“Whatever that thing was, it wasn’t Jean. It used her body, her essence and perverted it. I’m glad you took it down.” The men take a moment to allow the strangeness of the moment to be appreciated. “But you’re still an ass.”

“I think you’re forgetting. You’re the ass.”

“Rumor has it you’ve got yourself a new love interest. That was fast.”

“Scott, it’s been a few years since…” Logan decides to let it go. “His name is Dr. Bruce Banner. And I wasn’t lookin’ for it. It just kinda happened.”

“Yeah. It always seems to just kinda happen with you, doesn’t it?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

The man in the red-lensed glasses shakes his head. “I was in love with Jean since we were teenagers. I was going to marry her. Then you showed up. You showed up and changed everything.”

“What do you want me to say? You want me to apologize for falling in love with her?”

“No.” Scott puts his hands in his pockets. “How can I blame you for something that I know is impossible not to do? How could I blame anyone for falling in love with her? She was amazing.”

Logan suddenly feels bad. “Yeah. Yeah she was.”

“And now you’re with a man. Gotta admit, I was kind of happy about that one.”

“You were?”

“No chance of another love triangle between us.” Scott tries to smile.

“Good to know. Still, you haven’t met Bruce yet.”

“Oh, I’m pretty sure I won’t be interested,” he replies. “I’m very much in the breast and vagina camp.”

“He doesn’t have either of those, so I guess we’re safe.”

xxx

Natasha looks at the blue creature with red eyes below and just to the front of her. “Why Steve?” she asks.

“Why Steve what?”

“What made you choose him to punish you?”

“Ah.” Again with the questions. “It was either him or Angrboda, and I knew Angrboda would inform Odin of my whereabouts.”

“But Steve? Of all people, Mr. Boy Scout?”

Loki looks at his lover so engrossed in creation and smiles. “I was attracted to him. And his background led me to believe that he would understand my need for punishment and that I could at least trust him not to kill me.” He looks at her. “I trusted that he would give me exactly what I needed without overstepping his bounds. Do you feel the same?”

Steve tells Loki and Natasha that he’s done painting for the night. The god puts the Jotun rock on the table and feels the warmth returning to his body as the blue is replaced by cream. He then returns Tasha’s clothes to what she had been wearing, a flowing skirt and peasant blouse.

“Shall we test the air ducts now?” the god asks.

“Air ducts?” Natasha isn’t sure she understands or likes this.

“Kitten, please explain to our friend.”

Loki tilts his head as he looks at Natasha. “I was hoping to have a session here tonight. It seems to me that the air ducts should be able to hold my weight. I proposed to Steve that he tie me to them and, well, you can probably guess the rest.”

Natasha looks up. “I’m not sure those could hold you.”

“I am. And if they are not, I’m sure my magic can compensate for it. Would you care to watch?” The last question is asked slowly, relishing the reaction the words get from the spy.

“Is Steve okay with that?”

The artist looks up from cleaning his brushes. “Okay may not be the right word. Resigned more like. If you really want to learn about this, I’ll teach you.”

Loki’s wrists and hands are tied separately to the air duct so that his arms are just above shoulder height and spread out to either side. He still only wears the blue cloth around his hips.

Steve rummages through their duffel bag and pulls out the short whip. He shows it to Tasha. “I’ll demonstrate a few things, and then you can give it a try. Okay?”

“Okay.”

They stand behind the Trickster. “First, it helps to be clear about why he’s being punished, even if it is just a general he’s been a bad boy thing.”

“So why is he being punished tonight?” Tasha asks.

The artist looks at the god’s back, his beautiful canvas. “He’s being punished for being rude to me and my family yesterday. He questioned my faith. Made me look like a fool.” He strikes the god hard with the whip. The bare back flinches slightly. “Loki is a god. So you don’t have to be afraid about hitting him too hard. And be sure to follow through.” The artist demonstrates again before handing the whip to Tasha.

She takes a couple of strokes but doesn’t really get into it. “How does it feel?”

“I prefer Steve,” he tells her honestly. “But perhaps that is because you actually belong on this end of the whip.”

Steve frowns. “Loki, that’s not funny.”

“I wasn’t being funny. And it’s about time she admitted it to herself.”

The artist looks at the spy. “Is that…?” He can suddenly and clearly see in her eyes that Loki is right. “I can’t hit a woman. I won’t,” he tells her.

“You don’t have to, Darling. You can tease the way you sometimes tease me.” Loki looks over his shoulder at the red-head. “Natasha, do you trust Steve?”

She looks at the soldier with the open, caring blue eyes. “Yes.”

“Good. Then remove your shirt and drape your body over mine.”

Tasha slowly removes her blouse, revealing the white strapless bra beneath. She takes that off, too, then walks to Loki. Her arms wrap around his waist as she rests her head on the back of his shoulder.

She feels warm against his back, her breasts pressed against him. Loki turns his head so that he’s facing forward again. “Now close your eyes,” he instructs as his own eyelids shut.

“What if I can’t do this?”

“We’ll have a word,” Steve tells her. “Any word you want. When you say it, I stop.”

The spy searches her mind. “Radish,” she says.

Steve finds the choice odd, but he’s pretty sure it won’t come up in conversation. “Okay. Radish. You say ‘radish’, and I stop. Do you want to try it?”

“Yes.” She closes her eyes.

Steve runs his fingers down her bare back. She trembles slightly at the contact. 

“Radish.”

He pulls his hand away. “Okay?”

Loki can feel her nod as she says, “Okay.”

The artist waits ten seconds before doing anything. Then he takes a handful of her hair and gently lifts it up and allows it to fall. He does this over and over again as he listens to her breathing deepen.

“Does that feel good, Tasha?”

“Yes,” she breathes as her scalp tingles from the sensation.

“Would you like me to continue doing this?”

“Yes.”

As soon as she says the word he stops. He goes to the duffel back and takes out the black sleep mask. Steve then steps in front of Loki and puts the mask on the god. “Not fair if you can see but she can’t.” Then he grabs the brunette’s chin and forces his tongue into the eager mouth.

Tasha can hear them. The sound they are making has her licking her lips and holding Loki tighter. Then the sound goes away. There is nothing just footsteps. Her heart begins to hammer in her chest, and she wonders if Loki can feel it.

Then there is a light touch at the small of her back. Her body reacts involuntarily. She can feel it, whatever it is, travel up her spine.

“What’s the Russian word for spider?” Steve asks.

Tasha says something that sounds like pauk.

“Pauk,” he repeats. He doesn’t like it. He wants something softer, something feminine. “No, that won’t do.” He kisses her right shoulder, the one she is facing away from. “Don’t worry. We’ll find one to suit you.” He presses his body against her back in order to kiss Loki’s shoulder.

Tasha gasps as she feels the sudden warmth encompassing her. Then just as suddenly, it’s gone. She feels a hand wrap around the back of her neck. It gives her a slight squeeze then travels slowly down to her shoulder, over her arms. It’s gone. She hears Loki moan slightly before feeling his breaths deepen.

“Like that, Kitten?”

“Yes. Yes, my Darling.” His cock is being fondled through the light cloth. The blood is rushing down, beginning to harden him just as Steve takes his hand away.

Tasha feels pressure against her hands, hard muscle and warm skin. Then she feels hands on her back as the sounds of kissing can be heard again.

“You’ve been a bad Kitten.”

The hands leave her back.

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“No you’re not.”

There is a long pause before Loki admits that he is not.

Tasha feels Loki’s body jerk back as the sound of leather striking skin fills the air for a brief moment. It happens again and again. Her eyes fly open. “What are you -?” She stops before she says any more. But she instinctively knows it’s too late. 

The spy watches Steve, whip in hand, duck under Loki’s arm as he comes around. He grabs her hair and pulls her head back. His lips barely touch her ear as he whispers menacingly, “Did I say you could talk?”

“N-no.”

“Correct. Now close your eyes and be a good girl.” He lets her hair go and watches as her eyes shut tight and she rests her cheek against the back of Loki’s shoulder again. “There’s a good girl,” he says stroking her hair.

She feels a warm hand flat against her back again, and her body recoils from it slightly. But it remains there, and she relaxes. It pulls away slightly, and she finds herself moving towards it. It runs down her back. Fingers slip just beneath the waistband of her skirt and travel along the seam.

“Are you a good girl, Tasha?”

“Yes. Sometimes.”

“And is Loki a good boy?”

“Sometimes.”

“Do you know why he’s a good boy?”

“Because of you.” Her heart thumps against her chest.

“That’s right. You’ve seen what I do to him when he isn’t good, haven’t you.”

“Yes.” She feels his hand dip further into her skirt. His fingertips touch the tip of her tailbone before traveling back up her spine. She breathes heavily as she leans into the warmth.

“Oh, you like that don’t you, Tasha. You like being touched.” He licks an inch of her spine just where her shoulder blades are.

She moans slightly, gripping Loki tighter. Tasha can feel the god’s back move slightly. Then footsteps mark another change in location for the artist.

He goes away. She can hear him in what must be the kitchen, because she hears the refrigerator door open. Then he comes back.

Tasha’s body jerks away from the sudden cold. Ice, she realizes. Trying not to flinch too much as he runs it up her right side, she is surprised by how alive her skin feels. Then it is going down the seam where her and Loki’s bodies meet. Both submissives shy away from the cold but remain attached to each other. Then there is warm breath where the ice just was, and it feels incredible.

It stops, and there are more footsteps.

A whipping sound behind her head, on Loki’s right, startles her. She hears the god grunt and assumes Steve is hurting his arm. There are a good seven or eight slaps of leather on skin. Then the sound stops. There is a pause broken by footsteps before the sounds of whipping are coming from the other side.

Loki is grunting now with each strike. “My Darling,” he moans.

“No talking,” the Captain orders. “Talking is what got you here in the first place.”

The whipping resumes. She can feel Loki’s body flinch with each hit. 

It stops. Footsteps retreat.

Both Loki and Natasha are breathing heavily, hearts thumping.

They hear Steve return.

The Trickster inhales sharply and moans. Tasha feels her hand being moved, placed in lush hair that lives on a head that is currently at Loki’s waist.

“Are your eyes closed, Itsy-Bitsy?” Steve smiles to himself, finding the nickname rather clever.

“Yes,” Natasha breathes.

“Good. Just keep your hand on my head.”

She feels his head move and hears Loki let out a shuddering moan. It doesn’t take a genius to realize what’s happening. She kisses the god’s shoulder blade as she feels a hand travel up her calf. The hand on the head begins moving slowly back and forth. She begins massaging Steve’s scalp as, she assumes, he continues to suck on Loki’s cock.

Her other leg is gently cupped in Steve’s palm and moves up. Soon, both his hands are up her skirt, holding on to her thighs. They stay there. She hears him hum, feels a shudder overtake Loki. Her arm holds the god tighter as the hand on the Captain’s head begins to move faster.

Loki’s moans fill the room.

Tasha can’t help herself. “Who’s the mewling quim now?”

The Trickster gives her a high-pitched groan.

“Answer her!” the Captain commands before going right back to the god’s cock.

“Me! I am. Oh, mine stjerner. I am,” he moans.

She feels the hands travel up her thighs and grab on to her ass. It feels good, and she suddenly realizes how much she wants his fingers playing over her, stroking her.

“Please,” she whispers. Tasha grinds her pelvis against Loki.

The god whimpers.

The hand in the blond hair moves faster with the head.

Her ass is squeezed as a growling hum is heard.

Loki cries out, “Min Elskede,” as his body spasms against her.

She runs her teeth over his skin.

The hands leave her ass as she feels Loki breathing, coming down from his orgasm.

Her hand is taken off the head, the palm kissed.

“Better, Kitten?”

“Much.”

“Open your eyes, Tasha,” the Captain orders. “You can let go of Loki now.”

But she doesn’t want to let go. She holds on, eyes still tight, not wanting to let the real world back in yet.

“Tasha, I said let go.”

She doesn’t move.

“Natasha. Let go now. I will not ask again.”

Loki’s voice is more soothing. “Tasha, you must let go. Part of being a good submissive is obeying your partner.”

Steve takes Loki’s mask off him and silently asks what he’s supposed to do now.

“Remove her,” the god mouths. “Gently.”

Steve goes behind Natasha and places his hands on her hips. He gently tugs until she lets go of Loki. She spins and immediately grabs on to him.

“I’m sorry, Tasha,” the artist says as he strokes her hair. “We won’t do that again.”

“I liked it,” she whispers. “I liked what you did.” She can’t look at him. “I want…I want you to touch me.”

“Tasha.” He doesn’t know what to say. Blue eyes search green for help then quickly realize that his lover is still tied up. “Help me untie Loki.” To his relief, she lets him go.

They each take an arm and free the god from the ropes.

The spy puts on her bra and top. She can’t look at them. They just shared something intimate, but they feel like strangers.

Steve steps in front of her and gently lifts her head. “Natasha, are you okay?”

“I don’t know,” she answers honestly. “I didn’t think it was going to be like that.”

“I didn’t either.” He gives her a soft smile. “If you talk to Clint, explain what you want, I’m sure he’ll understand.”

“I’m not sure I understand.”

“Did everything go away?” Loki asks. “Was it as I described?”

She thinks back. “Kind of. I don’t know.” She looks at Steve. “If I had said radish?”

“I would have stopped.”

Tasha turns to Loki. “When he hurts you -?”

Steve stops her right there. “I am not hurting you, Natasha. I won’t. I can’t. You’ll need to find someone else for that.”

“I happen to like it,” the god replies. “There are many that do not. You and Clint or whomever will have to determine your own rules.” He gives her a hug. “Go home. Masturbate. Determine if this helped or not. Tomorrow we will not bring this up unless you do.”

Tasha nods then gives them each a kiss on the cheek. She goes home to follow the Trickster’s advice. Taking her dildo out of her drawer, she searches for porn on the internet. As she silently services herself while watching two men double penetrating a blond woman, she can’t help but imagine that those men are Steve and Loki. She imagines herself between them. That’s when she realizes it isn’t them she wants.

She lets her imagination wander free. 

Clint. Clint is in front of her, kissing her, making love to her in that way that only he can, making her writhe and moan. Behind her…Behind her is Terry, beautiful dangerous Terry, claiming her the way he used to. She’s trapped between them in the best possible way. And, yes, that is exactly what she wants and what she knows is absolutely impossible at least in real life. But in her imagination, they are fucking her hard and good, Clint sucking on her tongue as he stimulates her clit, Terry touching and tasting as he rams himself up her ass.

She comes hard and loud and collapses against the pillows she’s propped on. It takes every ounce of energy not to call Clint as her nether regions continue to spasm happily.

Tomorrow. When she sees him tomorrow, she will tell him, well, not everything but most of it. She can’t have her full fantasy, but she can have Clint. She can give what’s left of her heart to him.

xxx

Jane escorts Sif to her hotel room after a victory dinner with the entire team that became after dinner drinks with just the two of them.

“Oh, Bimsy!” they hear through the wall.

“Call me, Victor. Damn it! Or Sabertooth.”

“Oh, Vicky, right there! Victor! Sorry.”

More moans come after that.

Jane looks at Sif. “Oh, no. I’m not leaving you to listen to that all night. Come with me.” She grabs the warrior’s hand and leads her back to the elevator.

They go back to Jane’s RV to grab a couple of blankets then head to the roof of the building she uses as home base.

“The stars here are beautiful,” Sif says as they lie on their backs and stare up at the sky. “Though it is strange to see only one small moon, bright though it may be.”

“What’s Asgard like?” Jane asks as she turns to her side, propping her head up with her hand. She looks at the lovely warrior whose face is lit by the full moon.

“Well, first it is flat. If you wished, you could walk straight off the edge and fall into the darkness. Second, we have two large things in the sky. I do not know if they are moons or planets. I had never heard of such distinctions before coming here. Your own people did not have those distinctions before when we would visit more often.” Sif smiles at the scientist. “But now you may see it for yourself. You can use the wondrous bridge you created and visit any time you wish.”

Jane can’t help but smile at that. “Yeah. I can, can’t I. Thanks to help from you.” She runs a hand along the side of the warrior’s face. “I like you, Sif. I like you a lot.”

“And I like you, Jane.”

The scientist leans over, closing the distance between them. She softly kisses the woman’s lips. So far, the few kisses they have shared have been kept chaste. But after the victory of today, Jane is ready for more. She sweeps her tongue across the seam of Sif’s lips. The warrior’s mouth opens with a slight gasp. Jane does not let the opportunity pass, slipping her tongue inside the warm, Asgardian mouth.

They part slowly, brown eyes looking hopefully at the woman below her.

Sif smiles. “You taste like mint and alcohol.”

Jane laughs. “Guess having the mojito was a good choice. I’d like to do that again if that’s all right.”

The Asgardian nods.

The scientist gives her another kiss.

They spend the rest of the night kissing and talking and gazing at the stars. Jane thinks it may have been the best day of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally the explicit content was going to be between Sif & Jane, but Steve, Loki, and Natasha had other plans. I know it was pretty tame compared to some other chapters. I hope it was enough. At least Natasha has a better idea of what she wants/needs.
> 
> Thanks to Gwenfrewi22 (ff) who showed me that Natasha really wanted to be a submissive, that she needed to give up control in a safe environment. Steve did the best he could. He doesn’t like hurting women, so he used the other techniques that came to mind.
> 
> Dearest FireChildSlytherin5, I know I only gave you a tiny taste of the threesome you asked for. It just ended up that Natasha really wants her threesome to be with Clint and Terry. So there is hope for a future Natasha threesome. Plus I finally used the JARVIS/Siri paring you proposed. Though it was more of a threat than an actual pairing. Still. I loved Tony’s threat and JARVIS’ response.
> 
> To hitorinbo envy (ff) who wanted this time to know how Thor has been feeling, I tried to give you some of that. I’ll try to explore that more in the coming chapters.
> 
> The wonderful skydancer2000 (ff) couldn’t wait for Bruce and Logan to visit Charles and for Scott and Logan to see each other again. 
> 
> The science fanboying is partly the fault of Smile-Evily (ff) who really wanted Hank in the story for some intriguing upcoming material. He will become rather important to the Bruce and Logan story line. (Yes, I fully intend to have him say “Oh my stars and garters” at some point.)
> 
> More mutants in the coming chapters! How many of the names Storm threw out did you know? You will be seeing quite a lot of some of them. Please let me know if any of the mutants don’t ring true. The character count on this has become rather large, and I’m afraid some may not be as fleshed out as I would like.
> 
> Sorry I haven’t posted in a while, but I at least met my personal goal of at least 1 chapter per week. Thank you so much for reading! Love to you all.


	78. To Make Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce & Hank bond. Logan decides whom he's going to invite to Malibu. Steve gives Loki some one-on-one time.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), 3 Actors (explicit), Pepper & Tony & Thor, Clint & Natasha, Logan & Bruce, Darcy & Victor  
>  **Explicit Content:** Anal Sex, Oral Sex, Threesome

Loki wakes just after Steve gets back from his run. He stretches and yawns, enjoying the view of the soldier taking off his shoes and socks and finally shirt. “Good morning, Darling.”

“Morning,” Steve replies with barely a glance before going to take a shower.

The god goes into the bathroom to relieve his bladder but doesn’t flush. He wouldn’t dare, not with Steve in the middle of his shower.

The soldier’s showers are never long, not if he is in there alone. And as usual he is out fairly quickly, flushing the toilet now that there is no threat to the water temperature changing.

Loki smiles and gives him a kiss. But just as he opens his mouth to deepen in, Steve moves back, turning to the sink to begin shaving. The god sighs before stripping and taking his own shower.

When Loki is done, Steve is already at the table eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and watching the news.

“Did you make me one?” the Trickster asks.

“On the counter.”

The god fixes a cup of tea and sits down to eat. Steve is already finished.

“Are you upset about something?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you upset?”

Steve drinks his coffee and tries to concentrate on the latest news from Syria.

“Are you listening to me?”

A commercial comes on, and the super soldier turns to look at his lover. “What makes you think I’m upset?”

“You’ve barely spoken to me since we arrived home last night.”

“I needed to think.”

“About? Let me guess. Natasha.”

“Yes. I’m not sure we did the right thing by her.”

“It is what she needed,” he assures Steve. “What will you do if she wants more?”

“I can’t. I won’t. It’s not fair to you.”

Loki understands. The session was quite tame and not nearly as satisfying as he would have liked. The god cannot help but feel grateful that he is cared for that much. “But if she needs it, you could always set us side by side. I’m sure –”

“No,” Steve replies. “I’m sorry. I can’t do to her what I do to you. I respect her too much.”

A flare of hurt bursts in Loki’s chest. “And you do not respect me?”

“That’s not…Of course I respect you.”

“Do you? It sounds to me like you’re saying you’d never do these things to someone you respect.”

Steve takes a breath. “Let me try again. Natasha is a woman and a colleague, and –”

“And having a vagina somehow makes her weak? That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard.”

“You’re twisting my words.”

“Then it’s because she is a colleague? Please. You’ll have to do better than that.”

“She’s human for one. She’s a regular human being. And she’s a friend. And yes, I respect her skills and her strength. I respect how she’s turned her life around. I respect you for many of the same reasons. But I just can’t hurt her. Yes that is partly because she is a woman.”

“Ridiculous.”

“I was raised never to hit a woman, Loki. Not ever.”

“Even if she’s going to kill you? Even if she has a weapon and has every intention of hurting you?”

“That’s different. What you’re suggesting for Natasha, what we’re talking about is having her tied up, helpless while I hurt her. I’m not doing that.”

“If you think tying up Natasha Romanoff will make her helpless, you’re an idiot.”

Steve rubs his temples. “This is why I didn’t say anything. I knew we’d end up arguing.”

Loki feels empty, unappreciated. “Tell me one thing, Steve Rogers. Why can you hurt me but not her?”

Blue eyes look into green as the soldier’s hand takes the god’s. “I’ve told you. You’re Asgardian; she’s human. You beg for it, plead for it. I see the relief in your eyes when I give it to you. I didn’t see that in her eyes.”

“Well they were closed,” he notes.

“Even before, when you suggested it. There was fear and excitement but not need. Maybe it’s because I don’t see Natasha the same way I see you. But even if I did, even if she needed it the way you do…It matters to me that she is a woman. I know it seems stupid and arbitrary to you, but it matters to me.” Steve cups Loki’s cheek in his hand. “And more importantly, it isn’t fair to you. You deserve my complete focus. I’ll make it up to you tonight, Kitten. I promise. I’ll give all of my attention to you and only you.”

The anger is gone. How could it possibly remain? It couldn’t, not now that Loki realizes the reason last night was so unsatisfying was because his lover’s attention was divided. “My wise and beautiful Darling. I am a fool, and you are too good to me.”

“Tonight, Kitten,” Steve says as he runs his thumb across the god’s bottom lip.

Loki nods as he shivers with anticipation.

xxx

Pepper hears moaning and grunting coming from the kitchen. Perplexed, she walks in there to find Tony, his head cocked to the side, looking at his computer screen with a very perplexed look on his face. He is holding a bowl of cereal and slowly dipping the spoon into it and bringing it back up to his mouth to eat.

Not saying anything, she walks to where she can see what he’s watching. Her eyebrows shoot up, and she fights the strong desire to look away. Instead she, too, cocks her head to the side and furrows her brow.

There are three naked people on the screen – two men and a woman. One of the men, the one with lots of tattoos, has positioned himself into a tabletop, only his chest is towards the ceiling rather than the floor. The woman is grinding herself into this man’s face. The other man is kneeling and has his dick inside the first man. He is stroking tabletop guy’s cock as he thrusts in and out. The two who are not the table are kissing, well, more like sliding their tongues together.

“That doesn’t look comfortable,” she says.

“For which one?”

“Tabletop guy for one. And she’s all squatting in an odd position. Her thighs are going to be so sore after that.” She continues to stare at the screen with Tony as he continues to eat his cereal. “Why are we watching this exactly?”

“I was looking for stuff we could do with Thor.”

“Not that. Whoever is the tabletop would need to be clean shaven, and something tells me neither of you will give up your beards.”

Tony blinks. “Good point.” He turns and gives her a light kiss. “Big day?” he asks when he notices the red suit. She wears that suit when she wants to feel powerful.

“Board meeting. Not looking forward to it.”

“Malibu this weekend,” he offers. “You can cut out early Friday, right? I mean, you are the CEO. You can give yourself time off and stuff. I used to do it all the time.”

Pepper nods her head. “Yes. I remember you used to do it all the time. It is not something I like to remember. But yes, barring any unforeseen circumstances, I will be accompanying you and your friends to Malibu.”

“Our friends,” he corrects.

“Someone has to protect Rae and Jackie from the ‘Superfriends’,” she says as she pours herself some coffee.

“Please, do not compare us to that crappy –“

“Good-bye, Honey,” she cuts him off as she kisses his cheek and leaves.

“Superfriends. Ha! As if,” he mutters as his eyes slide back to the screen where tabletop guy is just starting to come. “Good for you, Tabletop Guy.”

“I told you Ms. Potts wouldn’t like it,” JARVIS reminds him.

Tony rolls his eyes and struggles to get the last bit of his cereal on the spoon. “Good thing, ‘cause there’s no way I’m being Tabletop Guy.”

“Too old for that shit, Sir?”

“I’m tellin’ ya, you and Siri would make an excellent couple.”

JARVIS decides to be the better person and let it go.

xxx

Something is off. Clint can feel it. He just can’t quite pinpoint what it is. On the surface, everything seems fine. But there is something.

Maybe it’s the way that Natasha keeps looking at him, like she wants to tell him something.

Maybe it’s the way Cap seems to be avoiding looking at him. Clint wonders if Tasha told the super soldier about his plans. She probably did. They guy is probably taking it personally. Normally, Cap is pretty forthcoming if he has a problem with you. But Widow probably swore him to secrecy or some nonsense. That would be just like her.

Yeah, that’s probably it.

xxx

Dr. Henry McCoy is giving Bruce a tour of the lab. “It isn’t much,” he says as they finish. “But it works.”

Bruce takes another look. “It’s a lot better than what I had to work with during…Well, during my travels.”

“It was a great loss to the scientific community the day you went into hiding.”

“Yea, well, I had my reasons. And destroying Harlem pretty much proved I was right,” Bruce reasons with a small shrug.

“And yet you ended up helping to save New York.”

“Funny how that happens.” He walks to one of the computer monitors and puts on his glasses to see more clearly. “But you, Dr. McCoy. Your work is astounding.”

“Please, call me Hank,” the blue scientist insists with a smile.

“Hank,” he nods. “Call me Bruce.”

Hank takes a tentative step forward. “If I may ask, if it isn’t too personal, I’ve always wondered…Do you share a consciousness with the Hulk?”

Bruce laughs.

The geneticist apologizes profusely.

“No, no, no. It’s fine. It’s a refreshing change actually. Most people’s first question is how do I prevent myself from turning into him.”

“Ah. I see.”

The gamma radiation specialist silently asks if he can sit. It is granted with a nod of Hank’s head. Bruce lowers himself into a chair, taking off his glasses and cleaning them on his shirt. “We were almost completely separate until recently.”

“What happened recently?” Dr. McCoy asks immediately.

“Hold on. Before that is interesting, too. As I said, we were _almost_ completely separate. But there were parts of my life that Hulk somehow recognized. There were certain people he knew not to hurt – my ex-fiancée, Tony Stark. Yeah, I was as surprised as everyone when they told me Hulk saved Iron Man. I think Tony was the only one who wasn’t.”

“Fascinating. The fiancée I understand. You had an attachment that predated the Hulk. But Tony Stark?”

“Tony was the only one who hadn’t seemed scared of Hulk when we met,” Bruce explains. “Hell, there were times I thought he was trying to get Hulk to come out. I think the Big Guy somehow recognized that, felt the faith Tony had in us.”

“Fascinating.” Hank is processing all of this in his head. It is such an intriguing case, a physical manifestation of a psychological break brought on by gamma radiation. He has been captivated by it since he first learned about it. “So what changed recently?” he asks again.

Bruce can’t help but blush a little and avert his eyes. “Logan,” he replies simply.

“Logan?” That was not the answer he expected. Hank wants to learn more but doesn’t want to push if the man does not wish to discuss it.

Trying to figure out how best to explain this, Bruce begins slowly. “Whenever I change into the Other Guy, even from the very beginning, there is always a moment where we are both conscious, battling for control.”

“And when you change back?”

“I’m usually not awake during that part. But the times that I have been, it’s the same. I’m suddenly aware of…of…of being there, somewhere different, feeling him recede.”

“Fascinating.”

The repeated use of that word makes Bruce smile. He takes a breath. “The change happens when my heart rate increases past a certain level. It can be from anger or adrenaline or…arousal.”

“Ah,” Hank says with interest. Then with understanding, “Oh.”

“Yeah. I lived a pretty celibate life. Even staying angry all the time didn’t always help with that.”

“Staying angry, that’s how you kept from changing?” the geneticist asks.

“Yep.” Bruce looks at his hands. “So physical intimacy…sex wasn’t something I could safely have.”

“I know how difficult that can be,” Hank admits.

The Avenger looks into the yellow eyes of his fellow scientist. “Sorry. Anyway, Logan has somehow been able to keep Hulk at bay, allowing us to share a consciousness during sex rather than him taking over.”

“Do you have a hypothesis?”

“Same reason Hulk saved Iron Man. Logan wasn’t afraid. More than that, he played with him.” Bruce gives a brief account of how he and Logan met, how they went out into the woods specifically to let Hulk out, how he came to with Logan on top of him. “One thing kind of,” he begins feeling the blush coming on, “led to another.”

“I see. That’s…Um…”

“Yeah. And as I felt Hulk emerging again, Logan whispered to him in my ear, asking him to let me have this. And he did.”

Something clicks in Hank’s head. “Brown eyes ringed with green – one of Logan’s favorite things. Is that when you and Hulk are sharing a consciousness?”

Bruce nods. “When I’m close to orgasm, what with my heart rate being elevated, Hulk tends to come and share my consciousness. His presence creates the green halo in my eyes.”

“And does he feel…? Forgive me if my questions are too personal. Feel free not to answer.”

“I appreciate that. And yes, he can feel what I feel. It’s pretty amazing actually.”

“Fascinating.” All Hank can think is how much he’d love to run some tests.

xxx

Odin has been putting this off for too long. Part of him wonders if he should be doing it at all. But every time he makes an excuse to not do it, Frigga replies with some well-reasoned argument about why he is wrong.

And so he is here standing in front of the door to the room where Hodur is resting.

He knocks four times, sharp raps against the hard wood. He opens the door, walks into the room, and clears his throat.

The scene is as he imagined it would be. Hodur is in bed flanked by Frigga and Thor. Frigga holds the older boy’s hand. Thor has his hand on his brother’s lower arm.

“Who is it?” Hodur asks sharply.

Odin looks to Frigga who smiles and gives an encouraging nod.

“Your father,” he replies.

Thor gets up, gratitude and hope on his bright face. He silently offers his chair to his father.

“Sit, Odin,” Frigga says. “Come see how your son fares.”

“That was the intention,” the King says. He immediately chides himself for such an obvious statement. He knows it must sound belittling. He’s getting better at recognizing that in himself. He sits and pats Hodur’s arm. “How are you feeling?”

“It hurts. Everything hurts.”

“Your mother tells me you are feeling better.”

“Loki?”

“Still on Midgard living his new life. We hope he will continue to visit and help us prepare for Thanos.”

“Sigyn?” Hodur’s voice is soft, tentative, as though asking after someone who might hurt him.

“My understanding is that she has been spending quite a lot of time with Hogun. Do you remember Hogun?”

“One of Thor’s friends. Isn’t that right?”

“It is,” Frigga answers. “He is one of the Warriors Three.”

“Wonder how Loki feels about that,” Hodur says.

Thor uses his red fog to say that he thinks Loki would be glad. Frigga tells Hodur this.

“Are you going to kill me?” the hurt man finally asks.

“No,” King Odin replies. “It was Loki’s decision that you be set free once you healed.”

“Wonder who talked him into that.”

“No one,” Frigga says. Thor does not correct her. There is no need when her next words are truly all Loki. “He never intended on killing you. Even at his cruelest he wanted you to live.”

“Why?”

“Perhaps he thought death would be too easy,” she replies. “But he has been kind enough to give you your freedom.”

“And where am I to go? What am I to do?”

Odin has been thinking about this. “You are to live in the palace in your old room if you wish. As for what you should do, I suggest you figure out a way to begin making up for your past misdeeds.”

“Misdeeds. You say that as if I took someone’s goat or ruined someone’s crops.”

“Fine. Then I suggest you figure out a way to make up for the deaths you caused.”

“Death. One death,” Hodur says.

Odin will have none of it. “Two deaths – Baldur and Narfi. One banishment – Vali. And one marriage – Loki and Sigyn.”

“Baldur’s death. Only Baldur’s death,” Hodur insists.

“You set the others in motion with your lies,” the King retorts. “You are as much to blame for them as I.”

xxx

Logan and Rogue are sitting on one of the benches outside watching the breeze move the trees and some birds flying around. The young woman has an arm wrapped around Logan’s, and her head his resting on his shoulder.

“I’ve missed this,” she says.

“Me, too.” He pats her gloved hand. “So who’s heart are you breakin’ now?”

“No one’s,” she mopes. “I’ve sworn off boys. Don’t really see the point when I can’t touch ‘em no how.”

The Canadian chuckles. “Ya say that now, but the heart is a hard organ to control. Right when you aren’t lookin’ for it – Bam. You’re done for.”

“Is that what happened with you and Bruce?”

“I went to go visit an old friend. Bruce showed up and changed everything.”

“I like him,” Rogue decides.

“Oh, ya do, do ya?”

“Yes. You seem happy. Way happier than you ever were with Jean.” She feels him tense and realizes she shouldn’t have said that. “Sorry. It’s just, Jean had all that baggage.”

“You don’t think Bruce has baggage? Or me?”

She shrugs. “I dunno. Y’all just seem comfortable together.” She lets that sink in. “So who were you visitin’ when you met him? Anyone I know?”

“Steve Rogers,” he says expecting some sort of reaction.

“Name sounds kinda familiar,” she offers.

“Captain America.”

Rogue immediately straightens up. “Captain America? Are you serious? You know Captain America? That guy is like…really famous…and old.”

“Well, thanks, Sweetheart. You know I’m older than he is, right?”

“Sorry,” she says with a small pout.

“That’s all right.” He gives her a half smile. “Wanna meet ‘im?”

Her green eyes grow big. “Are you serious?”

“I’m serious.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Well, when? Where? How? What do I say? How do I act?”

Logan laughs. “Calm down, sister. One question at a time.” He waits long enough for her to get antsy. “When is Friday. Well, Friday through Sunday. Where? Malibu, California, primarily. How? You can thank Tony Stark.”

“Tony Stark? Stark Enterprises Tony Stark?”

“That’s the one. He’ll be flyin’ us up in his private jet. You’ll get to meet him, too, and all of the other Avengers.”

Rogue squeals and punches his arm repeatedly. Then she stops suddenly. “Is anyone else goin’? From here I mean?”

“Well, Tony said I could invite a few others. Haven’t yet, though. I was thinkin’ maybe Hank, Storm, the Professor, maybe Warren.”

“Warren and Tony Stark probably know each other already. Right?”

“Yep. Not sure if I should invite Scott.”

She smiles at him. “I think that would be a really sweet gesture.” Rogue takes his hand. Her eyes grow big as she thinks of someone else.

“I’m not inviting Bobby,” he tells her.

“You better not. No, I was thinkin’ you should invite Kurt. He doesn’t get out much, and well, I don’t know. I know he admires Captain America.”

“Well, I don’t know the guy that well. But yeah. Okay. We’ll invite Kurt.”

Rogue returns to leaning on Logan’s arm. “I can’t wait.”

xxx

Agent Romanoff stares at the vending machine trying to decide between Snickers and Reese’s Peanut Butter Cups.

Agent Hill walks in to get some coffee. “Hey, stranger.”

Natasha looks around. “Hey, Maria.” She focuses back on the machine and puts her money in. “How’s it going?”

“Good. Hey, do you have plans tonight? I thought we could grab dinner.”

“Sorry,” she says as she pushes the keys for the Snickers. “Steve and Loki.”

Maria isn’t sure she heard right. “Steve and Loki?”

“Yeah.” She bends down to retrieve her prize. “I told you Steve wanted to paint me.” She stands back up and turns to her friend. “We started Sunday. Not sure how long it’s going to take, but that’s where I’ll be spending my nights until it is.”

“Huh.”

Natasha says a quick good bye and leaves as Phil Coulson walks in. “Hey, Maria.”

“Hey, did you know Cap is painting Tasha?”

“No,” he replies, drawing out the O. “Where?”

Another agent goes in to get something from the vending machine.

“Not sure. I remember she said her friend has a loft somewhere nearby that she thought would be perfect for Steve. Maybe there.”

“Huh. Guess that’s why I saw her leave with him yesterday,” Phil says as he takes the coffeepot from her.

“No doubt she’ll be leaving with him again tonight.”

“So it’s a regular thing?”

“That’s what Tasha said. Loki is part of it, too. She wasn’t sure how long it was going to last.” Agent Hill’s phone rings. It’s the Director. “Gotta go. Talk to you later.”

xxx

Peter Parker and the other intern Patricia Jimenez, a brunette girl with an innocent face, sit and listen to Jacob Steinberg, Editor of Photography for the Daily Bugle, tell them how miserable he is going to make their lives. 

They are not there to take pictures. They are there to catalogue the pictures that come in either from the Daily Bugle’s photographers or from people who send them in through one of their social media accounts.

However, there will be some events big enough that they will be required to attend and take pictures. This includes sporting events, charity events, political events, and anything else the paper decides.

Mr. Steinberg hands them a list of these known events.

Patricia is a huge baseball fan. Peter is only too happy to let her have those and any other sports ones. He takes the charity and political events.

They get their schedules. They are expected to work 6 hours a day on Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday, plus the events on their lists.

Peter does an internal fist pump since this means he’ll be able to go to Tony’s Malibu weekend. Now he just needs to convince Uncle Ben and Aunt May.

xxx

Bruce and Logan are having a private lunch with Professor Xavier and Storm. The Canadian has been telling them about Tony Stark’s weekend trip and how he invited Rogue. He invites them, too, and tells them whom else he’d like to invite.

“I think that’s a grand idea,” Charles says. “Ororo?”

Storm nods. Not many people call her Ororo anymore. Though most know her as Storm, she was born Ororo Munroe in Manhattan but lived much of her life in Cairo and other parts of Africa. “Yes. I think it might be good for some of us to get a way for a bit but not everyone. We need teachers here to make sure the students are seen to.”

“Well, sadly, I cannot go,” the Professor says. “I am meeting with a few members of the New York State Education Department on Monday for which I must prepare.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Bruce says.

“That’s very kind of you to say. Perhaps we should invite your friends to come here the next weekend. It would be good for the Avengers and the X-Men to get to know each other, develop relationships. It would be nice to consider the Avengers allies.”

“That sounds great,” Logan replies. “I know Steve would jump at the chance to meet everyone.” He turns to the woman with the white hair. “What about you, Storm? Care to join us in Malibu?”

“I’ll need to see who all can stay first.”

Charles turns to the Avenger. “Are you enjoying your stay so far, Dr. Banner?”

“I am. Thank you. But please call me Bruce.”

“All right, Bruce. I must say, I am very intrigued by your case.”

“That seems to be the popular sentiment.”

The Professor smiles warmly. “Yes. Henry was most excited when he heard you were coming. You spent the morning with him I believe.”

“Yes. I think he may want to run some tests on me.” When Logan gives him a quizzical look, he adds, “He didn’t say anything. I just recognized that ‘science’ look in his eyes. I’ve had it myself often enough.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t think I like the sound of that.”

“Perhaps,” Charles suggests, “with your permission of course, we might satisfy some of his curiosity if I were to try to reach Hulk telepathically.”

Bruce can feel his heart rate increase. Logan must hear it, because he reaches over and gives the Avenger’s knee a squeeze.

“I’ll need to think about it.”

“Perfectly understandable. And please do not feel pressured.”

“Thank you.”

xxx

Natasha in her black armor is standing over and pointing her sword at a blue and nearly naked Loki. Her arm is hurting. “How long do I have to hold this?”

“Until he says you do not have to.” His red eyes look her over. They have not discussed what occurred the night before. Loki told Tasha that they would not unless she brought it up, and he has been true to his word. But she looks tired. He moves his eyes to the artist who, surprisingly, is simply standing there staring at them. “Steve?”

“Hmm?”

“Would it be alright for Natasha to drop her arm?”

“Uh.” The artist looks down at the painting. “Yeah. Yeah, Tasha, you can drop it.”

“Thanks.”

Steve goes back to his painting.

Loki had at first found the silence peaceful. Tony had music playing most of the day. It’s fine though very different from the music Steve likes. The billionaire had ended up giving him a device with music from the decades the soldier was frozen for them to listen to. The god showed it to the artist as soon as he arrived at the loft. Steve was touched and immediately sent a thank you text to Tony.

But now the silence is getting a bit boring. He decides to break it. “I suppose you heard that Dr. Foster managed to construct a Bifrost Bridge.”

“Yeah. It was the talk of the office today. Apparently, Sif and Dr. Foster have both gone through.”

“But so far it is only one way, correct?”

“Dr. Foster is supposedly working on that now.”

The artist calls to them. “I think that’s it for tonight.” He had intended to work on Tasha’s Asgradian warrior but ended up focusing primarily on Jotun Loki. He couldn’t help it. Loki just looked amazing, and he had to capture that. But he did get some work done on the Asgardian, too.

Loki puts down the rock and changes Tasha’s armor back into the maroon slacks and grey patterned top she had on before.

“Tomorrow should be the last session,” Steve tells them as he cleans his brushes.

“So soon?” Natasha asks unsure how she feels about it. “I just kinda got the impression that artists slave away at paintings for days on end.”

The artist looks at the red-head. “Honestly, it’s only taken this long because I really want to get the detail right. If this had been a sketch, I would have finished it on Sunday.”

“Good to know.”

Loki starts to dress, putting on his dark grey jeans and white v-neck shirt.

Natasha is suddenly nervous. “Okay, well, um, I, uh.” She furrows her brow.

“Yes, Natasha?” the god prompts.

“I just wanted to thank you guys for yesterday. It, um, it opened my eyes to some things.”

“Glad we could help,” Steve says without looking at her.

Loki touches her shoulder. “If there is ever anything you need,” he tells her.

“Actually, I might want to talk to you sometime, get some information about some things?”

“Whatever you need.”

She purses her lips. “You’re being awfully nice.”

He drops his hand. “Well if you’d rather I was an ass, I am quite good at that. Piss off, you mewling quim.”

Tasha smiles. “You’re a real bastard, you know that, Loki?”

“Yes, and I work very hard at it, thank you very much.”

Steve watches them being so casual with each other. “So that’s it? You’re done with us?”

“Disappointed, Cap?”

Loki laughs. “Are you joking? That is sheer and utter relief on that man’s face.”

Natasha looks at the blond man and realizes just how true it is. “Oh, God, Steve. I’m so sorry. I…” And then she has another thought. “You didn’t want to do it in the first place, did you.”

He drops his eyes. “I…Not at first. And I was pretty uncomfortable during.”

“Not uncomfortable enough to prevent you from grabbing my ass,” she notes. She sees the blush coming into his cheeks. “I’m sorry, Steve. If it matters, it really did help clear up some things.”

“Decided you didn’t like it?”

“No, I liked it.”

Loki notes, “You’ll like it better when you are the sole focus of your partner.”

She nods. “Any ideas on how to break this to Clint? How did Loki approach you?”

“He came to my apartment with a duffel bag of ropes and things.” When she gives him an apprehensive look, he says, “Hey, don’t knock it. It worked.” He walks up to her and puts his hands gently on her shoulders. “Just tell him what you want. Be open and honest. It’s about trust. And Clint is the perfect choice for that. I’m going to kiss your forehead now, and it is completely platonic. Nod once if you understand.”

Natasha can’t help but smile as she nods once.

Steve kisses her forehead then pulls her into a hug. “We’re here for you, Tasha.”

“Thanks, Cap,” she says as she pulls away. She turns to Loki and gives him a hug, too. “Thank you, you crazy son of a bitch.”

“You’re welcome, you Russian tart.”

xxx

When Natasha gets home, she considers calling Clint. There is so much she wants to tell him, but she doesn’t want to do any of it over the phone. She does want to tell him before they go to Malibu, though. With the last of the painting tomorrow, that only leaves Thursday.

She picks up her cell phone and calls him.

“Tasha? Everything okay?”

“Yeah. Just…Are you busy Thursday night?”

“No. Just packing for Tony’s weekend. Why?”

“Wanna come over for dinner?”

“Like as in a date?”

“As in dinner,” she replies. “There are some things I need to tell you. And I need to do it in person and out of the office. So can you come?”

Clint isn’t sure whether to be nervous or excited or both. “Yes, I’d love to come over for dinner Thursday.”

“Good. Let’s say 7:30?”

“7:30 sounds perfect. It’ll give me time to do a little packing first.”

“Great. See you tomorrow, Hawk.”

“Night, Widow. Sweet dreams.”

xxx

“Well that went better than expected,” Loki notes as they go into the apartment building.

“Uh-huh.”

“So our argument this morning was all for naught.” It seems so pointless now that he thinks about it.

Steve gives a general hum. 

They ride up the elevator. The soldier smiles. “Remember the first time we rode up this elevator together?”

“Yes. Your eyes were darting around trying to determine what you could use against me in battle.”

“True. You took me by surprise. I thought you were here to hurt me.”

“Instead I was here to have you hurt me.”

The elevator opens. They walk to their door. When they get there, Loki puts his back against it.

“Get out of the way, Loki.”

“I love you, Steve Rogers.”

Steve smiles. Then slowly the smile drops. The blue eyes turn serious. The Captain orders, “Get out of the way, Loki.”

The god takes a halting, excited breath and immediately steps aside.

They go in.

“Go get the duffel bag.”

Loki disappears and reappears with the bag containing their ropes and toys. He places it on the table.

Steve walks up to him. “I want you naked,” the soldier instructs as he tugs up on the god’s shirt. Together, they get Loki’s clothes off.

“Now what, Master?”

Steve wants so much. He’s just trying to figure out what order he wants it in. “Light some candles.”

A smile appears and disappears across Loki’s lips. He immediately grabs some of the votive candles and lights them as Steve goes to the bathroom. By the time the artist comes out, there are four candles lit.

“Go relieve your yourself.”

Loki hesitates slightly. “I have to take a shit. May I?”

“Yes you may. It’ll give me time to prepare some things. But don’t take too long.”

The god goes off into the bathroom and closes the door.

Steve takes the Jotun rock from his jacket pocket and places it on the table where Loki will be able to see it. Then he takes the rope, the cigarettes, and the lube from the bag. He snakes one of the ropes over the light fixture on the wall. Then he undresses, sliding the jacket off his shoulders, removing his dress shirt, taking off his shoes and socks. Soon he is only in his red boxer shorts. Finally, he gets a bowl and puts some ice in it.

Loki steps out of the bathroom. Almost immediately he notices the rock on the table. His eyes fly to Steve’s.

The artist holds out a hand as his other picks up the blue rock. The Trickster walks to him. They go to the wall where now blue hands are bound around the object, gradually turning the rest of the god’s skin blue. The arms are lifted and tied to the rope around the light fixture.

Red eyes facing the wall, Loki tries to relax as the artist’s fingers trace over and around each of his ridges. It is a gentle touch that makes him tremble. The pain is coming. He knows it is coming. It makes the simple act of touching all the more frustrating. He loves it.

“I knew you liked blue, but –“

The soldier yanks Loki’s head back. “No talking.”

That makes his cock twitch. He wonders if the Captain got the same jolt as he did from that small display of dominance.

Steve walks away. He gets a cigarette from the pack and lights it with one of the candles. Once again behind the god, he presses the burning end against the blue skin of the right shoulder blade.

Loki hisses and jerks against the ropes. The burn is intense as though reaching into the very marrow of his bones. He feels another and is unable to stop the cry that forms in his throat.

“Better, Frosty?”

It comes again, this time on his lower back. He shudders and groans.

“My poor, beautiful, neglected Kitten,” the artist soothes. “I was mean making you share me.” He twists the end of the cigarette against the blue ass and smiles at Loki’s reaction. “But that’s what you wanted.” He does it again in the exact same place. “I let you have what you wanted.” A third time in the same spot, causing Loki to howl. “Now, now I give you what you need.”

He grabs a votive candle and flings the hot wax at Loki’s back.

The god feels like he’s burning. He shudders and writhes as he moans, “Eskelde. Behage, Eskelde.”

“No talking, Kitten,” he quietly reminds. Steve takes an ice cube and starts rubbing it over the skin. 

It feels glorious, cool and soothing after the burn, and Loki starts leaning into the coolness. He’s half hard and wanting more.

“If you talk, I take the ice away. If you talk, I don’t touch you.”

The silence is broken only by the sound of heavy breathing.

Steve turns him around. Taking a moment to look into the red eyes, he grabs the Jotun by the throat and kisses him, mouth open and tongue taking possession of everything it touches. He goes to get another votive.

“Three more.” He examines how much of the wax has turned to liquid. Not enough, but he can’t help that now. He puts it against Loki’s chest, just over the heart. “Can you feel the heat through the glass?”

The god nods, mouth open, cock beginning to ache.

Steve’s eyes hold Loki’s as he slowly turns the votive holder counter-clockwise until the wax runs down the blue chest.

The god’s head tilts back with a groan as the body shudders and becomes an intense shade, almost phosphorescent, wherever the wax makes contact. Coolness again as ice is rubbed over the hardening wax.

“Two.” He retrieves the cigarette, flicking the ashes into one of the votive holders they’ve already used. Then he takes the stiffening blue cock into his hands and presses the burning end about halfway up the shaft.

Tears begin falling from the red eyes as he cries out in pain.

Steve gets the next candle. He pulls Loki’s left leg up and pushes it out to the side. He pours the wax along the inner thigh.

The Jotun shudders and cries, soothed only by the feel of the ice against the burning skin.

The artist leans in, placing his mouth against Loki’s ear. “One,” he breathes. “What to do with the one that’s left.” He licks the cool ear.

The last votive is in his hand. He waves it in front of the red eyes.

“Should I dip your cock in it?”

There is fear and excitement in the god’s face.

Steve smirks. “No. I’ve got more important plans for your cock. Maybe just a testicle then. What do you think?”

“Whatever you wish, Captain.”

“Whatever I wish. Do you know what I wish, Loki?”

The god slowly shakes his head.

“I wish I could fuck your mouth and your ass at the same time. I wish I could possess you, every ounce of you. I wish you I could fill you with my cum until it spews out of every one of your holes. I wish I could taste you, every bit of you. But none of that has anything to do with the wax from this candle.”

Loki takes a shuddering breath. His cock is throbbing for attention, for the hot warmth of his lover’s hand or mouth. He licks his blue lips as his eyes drop to see the tent at the front of the red boxers. He wants that inside of him. He wants to feel its warmth.

Steve is looking at the melted wax. He puts the lip of the holder at the bottom edge of the god’s belly button. He tips the container up and watches as the liquid fills the crevice as the body shrinks back. The hot wax spills out and runs down the blue belly.

Loki’s head stretches back in agony as the burning sensation goes to his very core and flows over his stomach. Again it is soothed by cooling ice. He slowly lifts his head to look at his beautiful tormentor.

“No more candles, Kitten. But I still have this.” He presents the lit cigarette now about a quarter of the size it had been. Steve presses it to the underside of Loki’s jaw.

The blue body tenses. Red eyes close. A whimper escapes the open mouth.

The artist puts the cigarette out in the kitchen. He returns and pulls out a chair. “You’re so beautiful, Kitten,” he says as he palms himself over the boxers. “I wish you could see yourself as I do.” He yanks the red material off, showing his own erection, thick and needful.

Loki stares with hunger and want. He watches as the lube gets spread on the fingers, impatient for those fingers to be inside him. He needs those fingers inside him.

But then, then Steve puts his knees on the chair and bends over so that his chest is resting on the seat back. His ass is facing Loki, giving the god a clear view as he fondles his own hole.

“Fuck,” Loki breathes.

“I want you, Kitten,” the artist says as he slips a finger into his own ass. He moves it in and out, relishing the sensation. “I want you inside me, warming you up as I slam against you.”

The Trickster feels as though he’s never wanted anything else so much. He watches with awe and lust as another finger goes into that gorgeous hole.

“Talk to me, Kitten. Tell me you want it.”

“I want it. I want it more than anything.”

“What do you want?”

Loki feels his hips move, matching the rhythm of those two fingers sliding in and out. “I want to feel…I want to feel your tightness, your heat around me. I want to bury myself in your warmth. I want to lose myself in your scent, your sweat. I want your legs wrapped around my body, your arms around my neck.”

Steve adds a third finger and winces.

The Trickster sees the body tighten, feels his own body do the same. “You are my distraction, my salvation,” the god continues. “You are sacred and profane in the loveliest of ways. Your every breath is an answered prayer. Your touch a tiny slice of Valhalla. I ache for you.”

Unsure how good of a job he’s done, the artist takes his fingers out of his ass. He puts more lube into his hand and moves the chair closer to Loki.

He grabs the blue cock and rubs the lube all over it as he gives the god a kiss, licking whatever her finds. He turns around. Bending over and grabbing the seat, Steve uses touch to align himself with Loki’s cock.

He pushes back ever so gently, letting out a sigh as just the tip goes in. It feels cold and makes his muscles contract. He pushes back a little more.

Loki moans at the heat beginning to surround him.

Steve gives one hard push back and moans as his back arches with the feeling of the Frost Giant half inside him.

They stay there motionless, each trying to get used to the change in temperature.

“Cock ring,” Loki moans realizing he probably won’t make it past three thrusts without coming. Damn. It’s too late for that now. No. No it isn’t. “Cock ring,” he says again.

“Shit,” Steve replies.

“I can…still...magic,” The Trickster manages to get out.

The artist pulls away with a grunt and hurries to locate the cock ring. He brings it back and holds it in front of the blue erection with trembling hands. It’s too small at first but then grows large enough to fit around the engorged dark blue almost purple dick.

Loki moans as Steve slips it on him. Once at the base, Loki shrinks it back to it’s normal size. The constriction is glorious, but he’s still afraid he won’t last as long as his lover. No time to say anything, though, as the artist returns to his original position and backs into the blue cock.

Steve moves all the way back until the base of Loki’s cock is against his skin. He remains there unmoving, once again allowing themselves to get used to the sensations.

The erection feels cold within the artist like touching a window on a winter’s day. His muscles constrict automatically, making it difficult to relax.

The ass feels hot around the god like a steaming bubble bath shared with a lover. He can practically feel the blood pumping through his erection.

Steve moves his hips and body forward using the chair as balance. The god tries to move his own hips back, but his ass meets the wall almost immediately. The artist pushes his hips back quickly, the cock going in hard and fast. He moans from the effect.

He does this a few more times before realizing it just isn’t going to work.

With Loki completely inside him, Steve grabs the blue legs and straightens up, lifting the blue feet of the ground. He turns them around so that they now face the wall.

The Trickster thinks he understands. He plants is feet against the wall, knees bent, his weight now supported entirely by the rope around the light fixture.

Steve places his palms against the wall, spreads his legs slightly, and bends at the waist. “Do it,” he orders. “Fuck me. Fuck me hard.”

Loki straightens his knees, watching his cock as it leaves the Captain’s beautiful cream ass. If not for the cock ring, he’d probably come right then. He quickly thrusts forward, knees bending, dick disappearing again into the hot hole. He repositions his feet on the wall to get a better position. Hips move back, legs straightening. Hips plunge forward, the rope taught over his wrists and hands.

“Harder.”

The god does it again and again, using as much thrust as he can.

“Harder!”

He tries. Oh how he tries. He sees a palm leave the wall.

Steve is stroking himself now, hard and fast, twice the speed of Loki’s thrusts. He adjusts his hips, trying to get Loki to the right spot. Then finally, finally the cold hardness rubs over it causing his back to arch, his head to jerk back, his throat to roar. His hand moves faster as he meets the thrusts as hard as he can.

Loki is moving in and out as quickly and forcefully as he can, but he can’t keep this up. His arms ache from supporting his weight. His legs burn from the exertion. And his muscles are contracting, his testicles, his toes, his shoulders all prepared to come and come hard. He’s fighting against it, trying to keep it back. The cock ring is helping, but it feels like a damn whose waters are about to spill over the top. He’s full, so fucking full that he’s drowning in ecstasy. If he doesn’t let it go soon, it will engulf him.

The hand on Steve’s cock is working furiously, twisting and pulling and teasing his tip mercilessly as his prostate is pounded by ice.

“Oh, God! Yes!” he screams as he feels his muscles contracting, feels his testicles moving up. “Harder, damn it!”

Loki only has two more hard thrusts within him. He gives it everything he has and begins ejaculating into the warmth as he howls and calls, “Captain! Oh, my darling, beautiful Captain!”

Feeling the sudden spurt of coldness inside of him makes Steve’s body jerk and tense. And still it comes over and over, the cold wetness as the same chill continues to run over his prostate.

“I’m sorry,” Loki whimpers, head swimming.

“Don’t you dare pull out,” Steve snaps.

The god knows better than to disregard the order. He remains there, breathing as the last of his semen leaves his cock.

“What do you see?” the artist asks as his hand continues to work.

“Me. Inside you.”

“Describe it.”

“Your ass is firm, perfect. The cheeks are separated by my cock buried inside of you. The color is beginning to return to blue from the purplish it had been before. It is surrounded by your pink hole. So fucking beautiful.”

“Is it stretched?” he gasps. “Is it full?”

“Yes. Full of me. So full my semen is beginning to dribble out milky white and thick. Your hole…It’s beginning to tense. Oh, oh, Darling, I can feel it squeezing me. It feels…It feels magnificent.”

“Like what? Tell me.” He’s so damned close.

“Like it never wants to let me go”

“Damn it, Silvertongue! Make me come!”

Loki straightens his legs slightly, concentrating very hard in order to do so. Then, even though his cock still feels flaccid, he thrusts inside one more time, hard and fast, bucking his hips up as soon as he’s completely sheathed.

Steve’s body lifts slightly then convulses as his semen shoots against the wall. His free hand grabs on to Loki’s leg, and he leans his body back against the cool chest as he rides his orgasm.

He remains there, leaning on Loki’s chest as the god hangs by his tied wrists, the Jotun rock between the bound hands.

“That was…”

“Yes,” the god agrees.

“Good call on the cock ring.”

“Thank you.” He pauses before asking, “May I put my legs down now?”

“Give me…just a second.” It feels so good he doesn’t want to change anything just yet. “Are your arms hurting?”

“Yes.”

Steve nods. “Okay.”

As the blue legs drop, Steve pulls away. Once he is free of the god’s cock, he turns and unties his lover. Loki collapses in his arms, the body cool against his own hot sweat. The Jotun rock is placed on the table, and the men stumble to the bed.

“I should clean you up,” Loki says, his green eyes drinking in the post-sex beauty of his lover.

Steve starts massaging the god’s shoulders. “Not yet. I like feeling you inside me.”

“Well aren’t you perverse.”

“Only because of you. You’ve completely ruined me, you know.”

“Have I?”

“Yep. And I can’t thank you enough.”

The god smiles at that. But he cannot help but think of the consequences. “Do we have milk?”

That seems like an odd question. “Yes. Did you want some?”

“No. Just…In case you have an ice dream tonight.”

The artist wraps his arms around the now light-skinned Loki. “You know, if being trapped in ice had felt anything like the way you just made me feel, I would never have wanted to leave it.”

The Trickster almost makes a comment about Steve wishing he had remained there before they met, but wisely decides to hold his tongue. Instead he smiles and sits silently as his arms and hands are massaged back to life.

xxx

Darcy is pouting as Victor sucks on her tit. “I don’t want you to go,” she tells him.

He looks up. “Dr. Foster completed her job.”

“Not really.”

“Well, completed it enough that S.H.I.E.L.D. might want to send me somewhere where I’m actually useful.”

“But you’re useful here…with me.”

He smiles, showing his long canine teeth. “You mean I’m useful _to_ you.” He goes back to her nipple, licking and sucking it as though trying to get milk.

“She still has to find a way to get people back. And now that she’s dating Sif, she could be a target for Asgard’s enemies,” Darcy reasons.

Victor sighs. He hates being interrupted during his favorite activity. He looks up at her again. “Isn’t Sif always going on about what a great warrior she is? I don’t think they need me watching over Jane Foster.”

“Well, gee, Bimsy, I’m starting to think you want to leave me.”

“It’s not that, Baby. You know I love being with you.” He starts kissing down her stomach. “It’s just that I have a very important job.” He pulls her underwear off. “And as much as I love spending time with you,” he continues as he uses the pad of his middle finger to stimulate the sensitive folds of her inner labia. “If S.H.I.E.L.D. ships me off to another assignment, I have to go.” He smiles up at her.

She opens her legs wider for him. “Can’t we ask S.H.I.E.L.D. to let you stay here a little longer?”

“How about we don’t worry about any of this until it happens. Okay?” He moves up and gives her a rough kiss, biting her bottom lip.

“Okay,” she says before flipping them. “But only if I get to be on top.”

Sabertooth has no complaints.

xxx

Steve is surrounded by ice, but he isn’t in the water. The ice is a wall separating him from two people.

On the left is Peggy in her military uniform looking beautiful and angry.

On the right is Loki wearing a dark green silk pajama bottoms and nothing else. He looks gorgeous and sad.

Steve bangs on the ice.

They both come to him, hands on the transparent wall, calling his name.

Suddenly, he sees his shield behind him. He yells at them both to stand back as he goes to get it. He throws it at the wall, and it shatters and crumbles to the ground.

Steve easily catches his shield and places it on his back. He’s wearing his old Captain America uniform, the one he used during World War II.

He steps over the shattered wall and looks at the people he loves.

“You’re late,” Peggy tells him sternly. Then her eyes and her voice soften. “I’ve been waiting for so long.”

He wants to run to her, to kiss her and apologize. Instead he walks, takes her hands in his, and kisses them.

The god’s voice comes from behind. “I knew it couldn’t last. You were too good, too…perfect. What could you possibly want with a monster like me.”

Steve turns around. “You’re not a monster, Loki.”

“Aren’t I? Look at her,” he says gesturing to Peggy. “She is perfect for you. The perfect girlfriend for America’s hero. Well, except that she’s British. But better British and female than Asgardian and male…and an enemy.”

“You’re not my enemy.”

“He’s right, you know,” Peggy tells Steve. “But you blew it. I waited, and I waited. I’m still waiting, wondering if you’ve forgotten me, wondering if I was important to you at all.”

“Of course you’re important.”

“Face it, Steve. You let her down,” says a new voice. Bucky in his uniform suddenly appears between Peggy and Loki. “You let us all down.”

“No. That’s not true. I saved New York. I made the right play.”

“You selfish bastard,” Peggy says.

“I don’t deserve you,” Loki says.

“Small, skinny Steve Rogers,” Bucky says. “That’s who you are. That’s who you really are. But you prance around pretending to be the super soldier. But really, _that_ is who you are,” he says, gesturing to the dreamer.

Steve looks down and sees his old body, his actual body. He looks at Loki.

Bucky continues. “Do you really think Peggy would have gotten with you if you hadn’t changed? Do you really think a god would have fallen in love with that? Hell, I had to pay someone just to get you laid.”

“Peggy?” Steve calls as she scowls and leaves him. “Loki?”

The god looks at him. “How could you possibly hope to dominate me?”

Steve wakes up.

“Nightmare?” Loki’s voice asks from the darkness.

“Not sure. You already awake?”

“Thinking.”

“About?”

“You.”

Steve’s heart constricts. “What about me?”

Loki turns and smiles. He kisses the artist. “About how lucky I am. About how amazing you are. About how I sincerely hope you don’t dream about the ice.”

“I…There was ice, but that wasn’t what it was about.”

“What was it about?”

Steve takes a breath. “I didn’t always look like this.”

“Yes. Pre-serum Steve Rogers. Barton showed me pictures when he was under my control. Sometimes I wonder if it was those pictures that made me so attracted to you.”

“Really?” His voice comes out a bit high and slightly cracked.

The god chuckles. “Yes really. It made me think you might be different from the others, different from Asgardians.”

Steve takes Loki’s hand and begins to play with the fingers. “Do you think you would have come to me if I still looked like that?”

“Yes.” There is no hesitation, no doubt.

“Really?”

“Why do you doubt this?”

Steve shrugs.

“Not a few hours ago, I was blue with red eyes, and you let me fuck you. Do you really think it would matter to me if you were simply shorter and less muscly?”

“Wouldn’t it?”

“You twat. Do you really think me so shallow?”

“No! I just…I don’t see how anyone could…”

Loki grabs his face and pulls him into a kiss, gently probing and exploring his mouth with a languid tongue. “I love you. Steve Rogers. Not Captain America. Not the super soldier they created. I love you. Your heart. Your soul. Your eyes.” The god smiles. “Your eyes didn’t change. Did you know that? Your eyes, your lips, your damned illegally long eyelashes are just as they were before your transformation. Never doubt that I love you.”

“Honest?”

“Honest.”

Steve looks away as he says, “But you wouldn’t have come to me for punishment.”

“And why ever not? Your strength helps, that is true, but you could still cut me and hurt me. Besides, if you remember, it was not your strength that broke me. It was your gentleness. And for that, I will hate you forever.”

“What?!”

Loki smiles. “And in that hate, love festers like a plague. How else could it have taken hold? Hmm?”

The artist relaxes, confident that his dream was only self doubt. Loki already knew and didn’t care, says he didn’t care. And as far as Steve can tell, he isn’t lying.

“Any other questions?” the god asks.

Steve thinks. “Your nightmares?”

The Trickster’s face drops. “Another time perhaps.”

“Loki, please.”

“Not tonight, Darling. Don’t make me go back there tonight.”

Steve nods. He pulls Loki to his chest and runs his hand through the dark hair. “I wanna see Peggy,” he says suddenly.

“As you wish, Darling.”

“I can’t…I can’t be the one to call her.”

The god takes a breath. “If you wish, I will call her tomorrow and set up a time when you can visit her.”

“I want you there, too.” He adds, “Please,” when the silence gets too long.

“As you wish.”

“Thank you. I love you, Loki.”

“I love you back, Steve.”

The super soldier closes his eyes as he continues to run his fingers through his lover’s hair. “I love you when you’re blue.”

That makes Loki smile. He responds, “I love you when you’re tiny.”

“I love you when you’re magic.”

“I love you when you’re art. Now sleep, my Darling.”

“Sing to me.”

“I don’t,” Loki begins. But he remembers one of the songs Tony played after hearing Loki call Steve Darling. The billionaire didn’t realize until it was playing just how closely the god would identify with it. “Oh! Darlin’, please believe me / I’ll never do you no harm / Believe me when I tell you / I’ll never do you no harm.” He sings the instrumental part between the verses before continuing. “Oh! Darlin’, if you leave me / I’ll never make it alone / Believe me when I beg you / Don’t ever leave me alone.”

Steve holds his love a little tighter. “I won’t,” he whispers. “Of course I won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki sings this time around. The song is “Oh! Darling” by The Beatles. 
> 
> Tony watching porn was suggested a few chapters ago by Female Duo (ff). Hope you liked how that turned out.
> 
> This time hitorinbo envy (ff) wanted to know how Natasha feels about Clint now that she knows what she wants. I hope that it became a bit clearer in this chapter.
> 
> Odin’s visit to Hodur was spurred on by skydancer2000 (ff) who was curious to see if he would go and, if he did, what that would be like.
> 
> More Jotun smut! The heat (candle wax & cigarette) portion was suggested by Live to Rise (ff). Having Jotun Loki penetrate Steve was requested by FireChildSlytherin5 (ff). Hope you all liked it.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Until next time…


	79. To Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint gets some wrong information. Bruce has a theory. Sif and Jane get closer. Steve goes to see Peggy.
> 
>  **Pairings:** Logan  & Tony, Clint & Natasha, Steve & Loki, Sif & Jane (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Fingering, Oral Sex

“Should I be jealous?” Logan asks after he walks into Hank’s lab and is unnoticed by the two scientists engrossed in conversation.

Both men turn to him.

Bruce smiles and says, “Yes, you should be very jealous.”

Hank gets a bit flustered and tries to tell Logan that there’s nothing to worry about.

The Avenger just talks over the geneticist. “In fact, I think you need to do something special to make sure my eyes don’t wander any more than they already have.”

Logan saunters over to his lover and removes the glasses from the brown eyes. “You think so, huh?”

“Yep.”

“Special like…”

Bruce’s mind immediately goes to the lacy blue panties he put in Logan’s bag. Considering present company, he just shrugs and says, “Be creative.”

“Maybe I should just mark you so no other beasts come around,” he replies, deliberately playing on Hank’s codename (Beast).

“Oh, haha. Very funny,” Dr. McCoy says.

The Canadian ignores him and bends down to give Bruce a kiss, not allowing the gamma radiation expert to pull away. Then he tucks his nose just under Bruce’s ear and takes a nice deep whiff, smiling at the man’s reaction. He rises back up and looks at the other X-Man. “Mine,” he says with a smile and only a little growl to his voice.

“Duly noted.”

Logan sits. “So what are you two talkin’ about.”

Bruce swallows down his arousal and explains that Dr. McCoy was giving him an overview of the x-gene research and some of the background of the evolution process believed to be involved. “I had no idea there were multiple stages of mutant maturity.”

“Are there?”

Hank notes, “Logan didn’t know me before I was blue and hairy.”

“Figured you were born that way.”

“Oh, no. I was as Caucasian and fur-less as you or Bruce. My mutation originally manifested in high intelligence, very large feet, and increased dexterity. I was just explaining to my esteemed colleague that it was my own failed experiment that triggered the second phase and turned me into the handsome devil you see today.”

“Good to know I’m not the only scientist whose experiment backfired on them. You here about Malibu?” Bruce asks the Canadian.

Logan nods.

“Malibu?” Hank asks.

“Bruce here is good friends with Tony Stark, and Stark is takin’ a bunch of people to Malibu for the weekend. He said I could invite a few folks. Naturally, I thought of you. But after seein’ how close the two of you are becomin’, I don’t think I will.”

The Avenger shakes his head and rolls his eyes. “He’s kidding. It’d be great if you could come. I’m sure Tony would love to meet you. I know it’s short notice, but if you can make it, that’d be great. We leave Friday afternoon. Saturday we’ll be at the beach. Saturday night we’ll watch Kaiju movies. And we come back Sunday.”

“Kaiju movies?” Hank asks.

‘You know,” Logan replies. “Big monster movie flicks. Godzilla. Mothra.”

“Rodan,” Bruce offers. “Rodan’s the coolest.”

Hank thinks about it.

Logan gives more information. “Rogue’s goin’. The Professor knows about it but can’t go. Storm is thinkin’ about it. And I still need to invite Warren, Kurt, and Scott.”

Dr. McCoy’s eyebrows rise. “That’s a motley crew.”

“Yeah, well, we figure Warren knows Tony. Rogue wanted me to invite Kurt. And Scott, well, just seemed like the right thing to do.”

“Well, I would love to go. Count me in.”

Logan’s next stop is Warren Worthington the Third. He doesn’t really know the rich kid, so he makes Bruce go with him. Hank decides to go, too.

They wait outside the room where Warren is teaching English Literature to some older students. It isn’t a long wait, just a few minutes. They go inside after the last student exits grumbling about Macbeth.

“Hello, Warren,” the geneticist greets cheerfully.

“Hello, Hank.” Warren’s greeting is more guarded.

“You remember Logan and Dr. Bruce Banner, don’t you?”

“Yes. Nice to see you again.”

Bruce was chosen beforehand as the designated speaker. He nods. “Warren, we’re here because Tony Stark is hosting a weekend getaway in Malibu, and we were wondering if you’d like to join us.”

“Me? I barely know Tony Stark.” The blue eyes are apprehensive, almost skittish.

“And I’m sure he left quite an impression,” Bruce replies. “He’s really a good guy once you get passed all the diva-ness.” He provides the same rough schedule of events that he gave to Hank.

“That’s very kind of you,” Warren replies, “but I have a class Friday afternoon and a few tutorial sessions on Saturday. But thank you.”

They go find Kurt next. Bruce has been looking forward to meeting him since Logan first mentioned the former acrobat. They find him in his office listening to Mozart’s “Don Giovanni” as he grades French homework.

“Kurt?” Logan calls over the music.

Bruce watches in amazement as a man with dark blue skin, pointy ears, only three fingers on each hand, and a long tail that ends in an arrowhead, looks up with his yellow eyes, smiles warmly, and turns the music down.

“Herr Logan,” the man says in a German accent. His teeth are very white and a bit pointed. “Henry. And this is?” He cocks his head to the side.

The Avenger walks up to him and holds out a hand. “Dr. Bruce Banner.”

“Ah yes, Logan’s friend. I am Kurt Warner.” With the accent the W sounds like a V. “Very nice to meet you,” he replies and shakes the man’s hand.

Bruce sees an expectation in the eyes, a slight defensiveness that comes with a lifetime of being judged. He smiles and notices the intricate raised markings on the man’s face. “Pardon me for asking, but are the markings natural or…?”

“They are angelic symbols passed on to mankind by the archangel Gabriel,” he replies.

“Wow, that’s…commitment.” He decides to change the subject. “I understand that you can teleport.”

“That is correct.”

“I have a friend who can do that.”

“Oh?”

“He’s a god, actually.”

“There’s only one God,” he says with a smile.

Bruce smiles back. “Now you sound like Cap. Captain America,” he explains when he sees the question in the yellow eyes. “You should meet him. He’s a good guy.”

“So I’ve heard.” He looks at Hank and Logan, silently asking why they are visiting.

“Kurt,” Hank begins, “another one of Bruce’s friends is Tony Stark. Mr. Stark is having a weekend getaway in Malibu.”

“Captain America will be there,” Logan tells him. “We were wondering if you’d like to join us.” He gives the rough schedule and the run down of who is going.

Kurt considers the offer. He looks to Dr. Banner. “And I would not be imposing?”

“Not at all. Tony loves being surrounded by people, especially if they’re impressed by him. Besides, it’ll be a good way for the X-Men and the Avengers to get to know each other better. What do you say?”

The blue head nods. “I would very much like to meet Captain America.”

Logan assures him that will happen if he comes. And so Kurt agrees to go to Malibu, silently thrilled to be included in the party.

The last person to see is Scott Summers. He is in the air hangar checking to make sure the Blackbird is fueled up and ready to go for a training session tomorrow. A couple of students are learning to fly her. He, Storm, and Rogue will be there to teach and ensure nothing goes wrong.

“Scott?” Hank calls.

The leader walks down the ramp of the Blackbird, his red-lensed glasses in their usual place. “Yeah?” He sees the three men and hesitates before moving forward.

Logan makes the introductions between Scott and Bruce.

The unofficial leader of the X-Men looks at the slightly rumpled older man in front of him. “You’re not what I expected.”

“I rarely am.”

The Canadian almost asks his former rival what he was expecting but decides to hold his tongue. “Blackbird looks good,” he says instead.

“Yeah, she’s still got it.”

“It was nice seein’ her in New York even if you weren’t needed,” he says, alluding to the Namor’s attempted invasion.

“We were surprised to see you there, actually,” Scott notes.

“Yeah, well, you can thank Bruce for that.”

“Hulk, actually,” Bruce corrects.

Logan decides to cut to the chase. He tells Scott about the weekend trip, goes through the rough details, and invites him to go.

Hank does a little more to try to sell the experience. “Captain America will be there. Tony Stark. Oh, and that woman, what’s her name?”

“Natasha Romanoff. Black Widow,” Bruce answers.

“Yes. Her. She’s a red-head, isn’t she?”

Logan smiles. “She sure is. Hell of a figure, too.”

“And you didn’t go for her?” Scott asks, an edge to his voice.

“Met Bruce first.”

“Surprised that would stop you.”

Logan knows he should probably be nicer, but fuck that. “You wanna stop bein’ a dick and just accept the invitation already?”

“Well, as tempting as that all sounds, I think I’ll skip it. I’ve seen Mr. Stark on television. I’m not sure we’d get along.”

“Tony’s a good guy,” Bruce says, suddenly feeling defensive about his friend. “He’s fun and honest and doesn’t really take anyone’s crap. All things I admire about him.” He can’t help but wonder what Tony would say about Scott.

“I’m sure all of that is true, Dr. Banner, but I’ve got things I need to do. But thank you for the invitation.”

As they walk away, Logan apologizes to Bruce. “If I knew he was going to be that much of an ass about it, I wouldn’t ‘ve invited ‘im.”

“Now, now, Logan,” Hank says. “It was still a very nice gesture on your part.”

“Yeah. Remind me not to make any more nice gestures.”

xxx

Clint goes to get some coffee from the deli near S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. It’s a lot better than the swill that’s usually in the break rooms. He runs into Agent Chester Perrault there, and they walk back to work together.

“I gotta say, I was really surprised to hear about Natasha and Cap,” he says.

“Natasha and Cap?”

“Yeah. Well, I guess those two getting together isn’t such a stretch, but is it true there’s another guy involved? Loki? The guy that invaded us?”

“Yes, Loki. Go back,” Clint says as they enter the building. “What makes you think Natasha is with them?”

They present their id’s as they walk by security and head to the elevator.

“Maria Hill said so. And you know how tight she and Romanoff are. Apparently the three of them have been shacking up at some loft like every night. Karla saw Cap and Black Widow leaving together Monday and Tuesday.”

“Monday and Tuesday. A loft,” Clint repeats as he begins to worry. Was that one of the things she was trying to figure out? She’s been spending a whole hell of a lot of time with them lately, strip poker and the like. Is that what she wanted to talk about Thursday night? The worry quickly turns to anger. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Like I said, Maria Hill was talking about it. I’m surprised you didn’t know.”

Clint grabs the front of Chester’s shirt and pushes him against the side of the elevator with one arm. “Tell me exactly what she said.”

Light brown eyes grow big in fear. What’s worse, he almost dropped his coffee. “She said Black Widow found a loft for them, that she and Cap have been leaving work together every night to go there, and that they meet Loki there. That’s all I know.”

Clint lets him go. He keeps making a fist and releasing it over and over trying to make sense of what he just heard.

xxx

Steve is talking to Natasha and Johnny while looking over some maps of the power station Hydra is targeting. 

Cap’s body is overlapping Widow’s. They are touching, his chest against her back. At least that’s how it appears to Clint when he comes in.

They all glance up but only Agent Romanoff keeps her eye on him. She can tell he’s upset. Not just a little upset but a lot upset, seeing red upset.

“Clint?”

He ignores her. He slams his coffee on the table and marches up to Captain America. “Cap?” As soon as Steve straightens up and faces him, Clint throws a right hook directly at the strong jaw.

The Captain’s head barely moves. “Something wrong, Barton?”

The archer is massaging his hand. He didn’t expect it to hurt so much. “Damn straight. Where’s Loki?” He just knows the Trickster is to blame for all this.

“He’s at Stark Tower with Tony. Why?”

“Get him here. Now!”

“Barton, what’s th-“

“I said now!”

“Not until –“ He’s stopped by a hand on his arm. It belongs to Natasha.

“Do it,” she says softly.

He nods at her before rolling up his left sleeve. He taps his arm three times and says, “Loki, please come here. Now.”

And that’s when Clint knows for sure that Natasha is sleeping with them.

xxx

Tony is calculating the speed that would be required for any sort of invisibility to function properly on an Iron Man suit as he half listens to Loki. The god is on the other side of the room trying to determine a strategy for defeating Thanos. He is talking mostly to himself but knows the genius is listening.

There is a burning sensation on his arm. But it is far too early for him to be summoned to the loft. He quickly reads the message and looks up at Tony. “I have to go.”

“Where?” Tony asks intrigued.

The God of Mischief closes his eyes to better interpret the magic. He looks again at the billionaire. “S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. I’ll return shortly.” With that, he disappears.

“That’s cool,” Tony says to no one. “Hey, JARVIS? Do we still have access to S.H.I.E.L.D. security?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good. Please find Captain America and Loki and bring up those camera feeds on the monitor.”

Almost immediately, Tony sees the two men plus Natasha, Johnny, and Clint standing in a conference room. Then in a move that both surprises and doesn’t surprise the billionaire, Clint hits Loki in the eye.

xxx

The God of Mischief blinks and examines Clint Barton. “I was wondering when that would finally happen.”

“So you knew this was coming,” Hawkeye replies.

“Or something like it, yes.”

“You son of a bitch,” Clint spits through gritted teeth and punches the god in the gut.

“Barton!” the Captain yells.

Loki holds up a hand. The punch made him bend over just a little, and he straightens back up. “Proceed, Agent Barton.”

“Proceed?” Clint repeats with disdain. “You want me to hit you?”

“If that will make you feel better.”

The archer shakes his head then throws another punch. It lands on the god’s jaw.

The Trickster moves his head hoping that might give the archer a bit more satisfaction.

“It does make me feel better,” Barton tells him before hitting the thin nose.

Loki wipes away the trickle of blood from his left nostril and sniffs.

“You’re a monster,” Clint yells, punctuating the last word with another punch to the gut. “We should have killed you when we had the chance.” He punches the god’s jaw. “You selfish bastard!”

“Selfish?” the god asks just before he is again hit in the nose. It isn’t that the word is incorrect. It’s more that the word is ill placed.

“Clint, stop it,” Natasha says firmly.

“No,” he yells and throws two more punches. “This bastard thinks he can take everything.” He throws a left hook to Loki’s jaw. “Thinks he can just take you.” A right jab to the nose. It doesn’t make contact.

Loki’s hand is around Clint’s fist. “What does Natasha have to do with this?”

“Everything!”

The god shakes his head. “Nothing. I took control of your mind because you were there, and it suited me.”

“What?! That’s not what this is about. Though now that you mention it…” He throws a left jab to the god’s gut. This one does make contact.

Loki lets go of the archer’s hand.

Two more punches come in quick succession.

Finally Loki has had enough and punches Clint in the stomach, sending him flying a couple of feet. He saunters over and looks down at the archer who is now sprawled out on the floor. “If this isn’t about my taking over your mind, what is it about?”

Hazel eyes automatically look at Black Widow.

“What does Natahsa have to do with this?” Loki enquires calmly.

“You know,” he says rubbing his stomach.

“I really don’t.”

Clint grinds his teeth. “You know,” he insists. “The loft. The three of you… _together_.”

“Yes?” the god asks still not quite getting it.

The man still lying on the floor looks at Natasha. “You know, if you wanted to fuck them, you could’ve just told me.”

Several exclamations are made at once. “Woah!” “What?!” “You idiot!” “Where…?!”

Loki puts a hand up, making everyone quiet down. “What do you think is going on in the loft, Clint?”

“The three of you are fucking.”

Steve runs a hand through his hair. “I don’t believe this.”

Natasha glares down at the archer. “You idiot. Steve is painting our picture.”

“What?” Clint doesn’t quite hear it.

“Steve is painting our picture,” Natasha says with more volume.

The archer’s face drops. “Wha…Really? So…you three aren’t…?”

“Fucking?” the Trickster finishes for him. “No. Neither Steve nor I have fucked your precious Natasha. Although, if we had, that would be her business and none of yours.” Loki offers Clint a hand.

Hawkeye looks at Natasha. “So you aren’t…?”

“No,” she tells him tersely. “Why would you think that?”

He feels like a kid who just got caught in a lie. “Chester said you found a loft and that you and Steve were going there together and meeting Loki.”

Natasha gives an exasperated sigh. “The loft is for Steve to have a place to paint.”

“We’re finishing the painting tonight,” Steve tells him. “You’re welcome to join us if you want to see first hand what’s been going on.”

The hand is still being held out to Clint. He takes it and uses it to pull himself up. “Sorry,” he mumbles. Then he throws another hard punch to Loki’s gut. “ _That’s_ for taking over my mind.”

The god coughs slightly. “Fair enough.“ He looks at the camera in the room. “Stark, if you’re watching, call Steve and let me know if you’d like me to pick something up for lunch.”

Steve’s phone immediately starts ringing, making Loki smile.

“Oh, and one more thing,” Clint says.

Loki turns once more to the archer only to be hit in the nose again. He wipes away the blood. “This is getting tedious.”

“Should’a’ thought of that before you took over my mind.”

“Are you done?”

“Almost.” He looks at the god. Then he punches Loki one last time in the gut.

Slightly doubled-over, Loki again rises to his full height. He looks down at the archer. “That is the last one. Hit me again, and I hit back.”

Clint nods and turns away. Then he throws one last punch at the god’s face.

Loki’s head jerks back slightly. With one fluid motion, he raises his fist and punches the archer’s nose.

Clint lands on his back, his hands automatically covering his injury, blood spilling out between his fingers.

“I did warn you,” Loki notes.

Clint nods and allows the god to help him back up.

Steve steps between them. “If the two of you are done, Tony says to pick up some fish and chips.”

“And?” a tiny voice asks from the phone’s speaker.

“And he says to kiss and make up.”

“Fish and chips it is then. Until tonight.” Loki kisses Steve on the cheek and disappears.

xxx

Jane’s first impression of Asgard is grand, impressive. She didn’t get to see much. She still hasn’t seen much. But Sif is taking her to lunch there today.

They hold hands as they stand in the circle waiting for Dr. Selvig to activate the wormhole. And then they are whizzing through the stars until they are standing in front of Sif’s brother Heimdall.

Heimdall is definitely impressive, large and imposing with golden eyes that match his golden armor. His dark skin is gorgeous wrapped around well-defined muscles. Jane wonders which parent he shares with Sif but has not yet asked. She does not wish to appear rude.

“Sister,” he says and kisses Sif on the cheek. “Dr. Foster. Welcome back to Asgard.”

Thor is there, too, with a kind smile and dancing eyes.

Sif had warned Jane about Thor’s punishment. And though it is not a surprise, seeing his sewn lips is still shocking. But he is smiling like a big oaf, and she sees some of what she fell in love with in the first place.

The God of Thunder shows off a bit of his magic. He creates the red fog to tell them they are dining with King Odin and Queen Frigga. (The scientist is very happy she and Sif decided to dress up for this.)

On the way to the palace, Jane feels as though she is going through sensory overload. There are large planets visible in the sky. There is space on the edge of the flat land. She is on a world that is flat! That shouldn’t be possible. And the thing that Thor did with the red fog. How did he do that?

Everywhere Jane turns is a new question to be answered, new contradictions to be explored.

They arrive at the palace and are escorted by Thor to the family dining area. The King and Queen are stunning and huge. Everyone on Asgard is at least two feet taller than she is, at least that’s what it feels like. She curtsies, her eyes never leaving them.

When they sit to eat, Jane has a million questions.

Thor, who cannot talk, just sits and smiles and feels just a little better that he is no longer with her. As much as he loved her, she did have a habit of talking a bit too much. He suddenly realizes one could say the same about Stark. And many in Asgard considered Sif to be too outspoken. He suddenly senses a pattern and wonders if he has a type. All of these thoughts he keeps to himself, thinking perhaps he might talk it over with Loki when he finally can. Or maybe he will discuss it with Mother.

Odin stays fairly quiet, answering questions as directly as possible. Frigga has dealt with inquisitive minds before. Loki’s comes immediately to mind. She invites Jane to return as often as she likes to discover the answers for herself.

Jane is overwhelmed by the offer. “Thor, why didn’t you tell me your mom was so great?”

Frigga smiles pleasantly. “You are too kind,” is her response.

Sif asks after Hodur. Heimdall has told her of Loki’s judgment and how it was carried out. She was surprised by his mercy. Perhaps the God of Mischief has changed some.

Odin asks about the progress Jane has made with the Midgardian Bifrost. Hers is the first realm other than Asgard to have such an ability.

“Well, we can send people here, but we can’t bring them back yet. And so far Asgard is the only place we’ve been able to send them. So that’s 2 things we need to work on.”

“Be careful, Dr. Foster. There are those who, even with your limited ability, would wish to take what you have created.”

Jane is suddenly feeling a little nervous. “They’d have to be able to get to me first though, right? I mean, if they don’t have a wormhole generator, it would take a really long time to get to me. Right?”

Sif places her hand over the doctor’s. “I will be there to protect you if needed.”

The Midgardian nods and looks at Thor. “Will you be coming back?”

The God of Thunder points to his lips and makes a hand gesture as though throwing something away.

“After the thread has been removed,” Frigga translates.

“When will that be?”

“Soon. In a handful of days. But he is also needed on Asgard,” the Queen informs them. “We are his home, after all.”

xxx

Peter has been helping Aunt May around the house hoping to get her in a good mood before asking her and Uncle Ben about going away for the weekend. It does make them grateful and happy, but it doesn’t seem to help his cause any.

“Do we know this friend?”

“Well, yeah. Bobby. You know, from science class.”

“Science class, huh?” Uncle Ben asks sounding suspicious. “Bobby wouldn’t be short for Roberta, would it?”

Peter’s eyes go big. “No. You know I’m dating Gwen.” He tries another tactic. “Look, there are going to be adults there, too. We’re just gonna hang at the beach and enjoy the summer a bit. You have my cell number, and I promise to call every night if you want.”

The couple looks at each other as they silently try to decide whether to allow this.

He puts on his best sad puppy dog face. “Look, it’s pretty obvious you don’t want me to go. Forget I said anything.” He slowly gets up and starts to leave.

“Peter, wait,” Aunt May tells him. She sighs. “When would you leave?”

“Friday. Early afternoon.”

The older couple looks at each other. Uncle Ben shrugs.

Aunt May stares daggers at Peter. “You promise to call every day and as soon as you arrive on Friday.”

“I promise,” he replies quickly.

She sighs.

Uncle Ben takes her hand and squeezes it. He smiles at Peter. “Have fun, son. But no drinking.”

“No drinking? I’ll get dehydrated. Come on, at least a little water,” he teases with a teeny tiny smile.

“You know what I mean. No alcohol. You’re underage.”

“No alcohol. Got it.” He stands up and gives them each a hug. “Thanks.”

He immediately goes to his room and calls Tony. “Hey, um, Mr. Stark? It’s Peter. Peter Parker.”

“I remember who you are. So are you coming to Malibu?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I am.”

xxx

Bruce and Hank watch as Logan shows Rogue some hand-to-hand combat techniques. The geneticist has been telling the Avenger how the young woman discovered her power.

“I’ve heard of a kiss waking people up before but never putting them in a comma.”

“Yes. Poor Rogue got the complete opposite of a fairy-tale ending.”

“Did the kid ever wake up?”

“No. From what I understand, he’s still there.”

“And she got all of his memories?”

“It seems so, yes. She’s touched me before and told me some things about my life I’ve never told anyone.”

Bruce only asks his next question because he knows his fellow scientist will understand. “Did she get your hairstyle and complexion, too?”

“Yes, she did. I think it horrified her.”

“May I?” he asks and reaches out.

Hank offers his arm, and Bruce strokes the blue fur. It’s silky soft, softer than any fur he’s ever felt.

“Wow. That’s so not what I was expecting.”

“You were expecting coarse hair?”

Bruce admits that he was. But Dr. McCoy’s fur is just so incredibly soft. He can’t help petting it. “It’s very comforting,” he notes as his fingers continue to stroke it. “Is this creepy? This is getting creepy.”

“A little creepy,” Hank admits. “But you aren’t the first.”

“And this didn’t exist before your experiment?”

“It did not.”

Bruce takes his hand away and looks at Logan and Rogue. “So I understand that physical mutations generally can’t be controlled. You and Kurt and a few others I’ve seen are examples of that. Individual powers, however, seem controllable by most.”

“That’s true. Nightcrawler decides when and where to teleport. Storm controls the whether when she wants. Kitty can control when she phases.”

“So why not Scott and Rogue?”

“Ah, now Scott’s is an interesting case. When he was baby, he fell out of his high chair and hit his head. He damaged that part of his brain that would have allowed him to control his power.”

“Gee. That’s…unlucky.”

“Yes.”

“And Rogue?”

“That we don’t know.”

Bruce looks at the young woman with the streak of gray at the top of her head. “Has her x-gene gone through a second mutation?”

“Not that I know of. Why do you ask?”

“Just seems like control would be something that you’d learn or develop. But maybe she’s too young. Like it’s a defense mechanism. Something that happens automatically until she is mature enough to learn to control it.”

“She’s tried to control it. Charles has tried to help her telepathically. But there appears to be nothing to learn.”

“Maybe she needs the next level of maturity.”

Rogue woops and dances around a bit after throwing Logan over her shoulder. He gets up telling her not to get too excited.

“We don’t know how that could affect her. She could grow horns or turn pink for all we know.”

“Could you run a simulation?”

Rogue runs up to them. “Did y’all see that? I totally flipped Logan.”

“We did,” Bruce smiles.

“What?” she asks feeling suddenly self-conscious.

“Uh-oh,” Logan says as he comes up to them. “That’s not a good look. That’s an ‘I want to do science’ look.”

Bruce shakes his head. “You don’t know me well enough to know that look.”

“Sure I do. I also know Hank, and he looks none to happy about whatever you’re thinkin’. So what are you thinkin’.”

The Avenger hesitates for a moment before answering. “I was wondering if Rogue’s inability to control her power was due to the maturity level of her mutation.”

“Huh?” Logan and Rogue say at the same time. They even have the same expression on their faces.

Hank gestures for his fellow scientist to explain.

Bruce takes a breath. “Hank started out having increased intelligence, big feet, and some dexterity. That was the first stage of his mutation. He spurred on the second stage giving himself blue fur, more animalistic features, and increased agility.” He waits for everyone to nod their understanding.

“Okay,” Rogue says. “What does that have to do with me?”

“The first stage of your mutation was the ability to take the memories and abilities of others through touch, but you can’t control it. Correct?”

“Yeah.”

“What if your second stage is the ability to control it?”

Hope comes into her green eyes. “Is that possible?” she asks Dr. McCoy.

“It’s possible. But it’s also possible that it won’t do anything of the sort.”

“But if it’s possible,” she presses.

Logan scowls. “It’s also possible that it will turn you blue and hairy.”

“No,” Bruce corrects. “I’m pretty sure that was unique to Dr. McCoy.”

“Okay. Well, do we know what else might happen?” Rogue asks.

“We don’t,” Hank admits.

Bruce reminds them, “But we could run simulations.”

“Okay,” she says. “Let’s do that.”

“I don’t have the equipment,” Hank tells her.

She looks to Bruce.

He smiles at her. “Lucky for you my best friend happens to be a genius billionaire. I bet once I tell him your story, he’ll be only too happy to help.”

Rogue gives him a tight hug. “Thank you, Bruce. Even if it doesn’t work, thank you for tryin’.”

He hugs the young woman back as he looks at Logan. He sees the doubt in the blue eyes, the threat not to hurt his friend. “Trying is what we do,” Bruce says. “And if we fail, we take what we learned and try again.”

xxx

In the middle of the afternoon, Loki excuses himself from Tony’s company and goes home to make an important call. He pulls out the old files that Steve keeps under the sketchpads.

Rogers, Steve – Loki finds himself opening this one even though it is not the one he needs. He sees the pictures of skinny Steve Rogers and smiles. His finger traces the outline of the jaw and runs over the determined mouth. He closes it and sets it aside.

Stark, Howard – This one is stamped ‘Deceased’. The god is tempted to open this one. But he should not dally. So he sets it aside.

Barnes, James B. “Bucky” – This one is also stamped ‘Deceased’. Steve’s best friend, Loki knows. He is tempted to read this one as well but moves on.

Dugan, Timothy “Dum Dum” – ‘Deceased’. What an odd nickname.

Falsworth, James M. – ‘Deceased’. How sad it must have been when Steve first saw these.

Carter, Margaret “Peggy” – This is the one.

Loki finds his hands hesitating. Then he opens it with determination and locates her current address – Winchester UK. That could be a problem. He calls the number.

It rings three times before a voice comes over the line. “Hello?”

“Hello. I am looking for Ms. Margaret Carter.”

“It’s Margaret Carter-Darvill now, but you’ve found her. Who is this?” The voice is British, forthright, educated.

Loki cannot help but smile. “I am a friend of Captain Steve Rogers. He would like to visit you if you are willing.”

There is silence.

“Hello?” he prompts. “Are you still there?”

“Yes,” she replies, her voice only slightly shaky. “Sorry. I had expected this call some time ago, and then I stopped expecting it at all.”

“Are you still in Winchester?”

“No. Well, yes, but not right now.”

“I see. Well when do you plan on returning home?”

“I’m in Chicago.”

“What?” He isn’t sure he heard correctly.

“I’m in Chicago visiting my granddaughter.”

“I see. Well that’s…fortuitous. How long will you be there?”

“Till Sunday.”

“I see. Um. I don’t suppose you’d be willing to meet with Captain Rogers tomorrow if possible.”

“Tomorrow? Yes. Yes, I would.”

“Oh. Right. Well, let me check the Captain’s schedule. Is there a particular time that would work best for you?”

“Afternoon. Say 2 o’clock?”

“I’ll get back to you within the hour.”

“I look forward to it. Good day.”

“Good day.”

He immediately checks to see if Steve is able to go. The blue eyes clearly tell him that the super soldier did not expect to see her so soon. Of course not. He thought the woman was in England.

“Um.” He looks at Agent Coulson.

“S.H.I.E.L.D. will provide transport if you need it.”

“Thanks, Phil.” He turns to Loki. “You’ll be there?”

“Of course.”

The blond head nods. “Okay.”

Loki calls her immediately to verify the appointment and get the address.

Before hanging up, Peggy says, “Tell him I fully expect that dance.”

“Good day, Ms. Carter-Darvill,” he replies before hanging up the phone.

xxx

Pepper walks in to the living room to find Tony, a stress toy in his hand, pacing the floor as he talks, a microphone hanging off his ear.

“Wait. So is she the only one who can’t control her powers?” He waves at her. 

Pepper sits on the couch and grabs the tablet on the coffee table. She goes to her favorite shopping website and starts browsing the shoes.

“Well is she coming to Malibu? Great. You can use the lab at the house, run the simulation there. I’ll even let Dum-E help you.” He rolls his eyes. “Yes, I suppose JARVIS can help you to.”

A pair of patent leather over-the-knee spikey boots appears. That wasn’t what she was looking for, so she moves on. She searches for simple brown pumps. A riding crop appears on the screen. She searches for the brown pumps again. 

“But I want to be involved. No playing science lab without me. Not allowed. Also, so not cool.”

A shiny black leather tie-up corset with matching thong and garter belt appear. “What the hell?” She tries another search. This time she searches for earrings. It returns handcuffs of varying styles.

“M’kay. See you Friday.” Tony sits down next to Pepper and looks at the screen. “We don’t need handcuffs. I have some in a drawer somewhere. Also, Bruce gave me the ones he bought.”

“Bruce bought handcuffs?”

“Little bet he had with Logan. Apparently, the handcuffs didn’t go over so well. What else you lookin’ at?” he asks as he grabs the tablet. He presses the back button and sees the leather outfit. “Yes. Get that.”

“Are you serious?”

“Uh, yeah. You’d be so hot in that. With some spikey heels and a leather hat and maybe a whip or a riding crop or something.” He does an exaggerated shiver. “Yes, please, Mistress Pepper.” Tony puts the tablet back on her lap as he kisses her cheek. Then he gets up and starts telling JARVIS to have the Malibu lab ready to run genetic simulations.

“Yes, Sir.”

He goes to the bathroom.

Pepper looks at the ceiling. “JARVIS, was this you?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” he replies. “I took the liberty of ordering the outfit in your size. Also, the riding crop and the boots you viewed.”

“Was this your idea or his?”

“Ms. Potts, I am sincerely hurt.”

“Yours,” she deduces. “Wanna tell me why?”

“I thought if you were to match Thor’s flare for the dramatic, he might miss the god less.”

Pepper lets that sink in. “Thank you, JARVIS.”

“Any time, Ms. Potts.”

xxx

“Hey, you okay with Clint here?” Steve asks as Loki begins to undress.

“Do I have a choice?”

“Of course you do. I’ll kick him out right now if you want or have him sit with his back to you.”

“It’s fine,” the god replies as he takes off his trousers and puts on the blue cloth.

Clint has been critiquing Tasha’s armor. “Where’s the skin?”

“That’s the point. Armor is supposed to protect your skin.”

“Red Sonja didn’t need to cover her skin.”

Natasha just shakes her head and gets into position. It’s too idiotic a statement to be taken seriously.

Loki takes a breath and grabs the Jotun rock before immediately going to take his place.

“Woah,” Clint says. “He’s…He’s…He’s blue.”

“Can’t get anything past you,” Loki says. “No wonder they call you Hawkeye.”

Steve steps in front of the archer. “He’s sensitive about it. Please be nice,” he requests in a low voice.

“What are you whispering?” Loki demands.

“Nothing, Kitten.”

“No. You were saying something.”

Clint cocks his head. “He was saying you’re sensitive about your blueness.”

Steve’s jaw clenches.

“Don’t see why,” Clint says. “You’re a hell of a lot prettier than those blue bitches from Atlantis. Ugh,” he adds with a shiver. “You could totally be a Star Trek alien.”

“That’s what I said,” Tasha tells him.

“Great minds.”

Steve adjusts his models to get them as close to where they were before. Then he starts painting.

Clint watches then gets bored quickly. “No music?”

“Not for this,” Steve says. “Don’t want it to be a distraction.”

He waits some more. “This is boring.”

Natasha purses her lips. “Not the sex-filled romp you imagined, huh?”

“So y’all just stay there and say nothing?”

“We talk,” Tasha tells him.

“What about?”

“Whatever.”

Loki smiles. “About how gorgeous Steve is. About how I like him to tie me up and whip me. How I like it when he makes me get on all fours and –“

“Whoa! Dude. TMI.”

“TMI?”

“Too much information. Is that really what you talk about?”

“We talk about what an idiot you are,” Tasha says.

“Yeah,” Clint replies, unable to deny that he’s an idiot.

Loki decides to make a gesture. “I am sorry about taking over your mind. I know it probably doesn’t mean much.”

“Yeah, well, it felt good to punch you.”

Steve pauses putting subtle highlights on the black armor. “Why did you hit Loki so much more than me?”

“Figured he was the one most to blame.”

Tasha tries not to say it, but she can’t help herself. “Because I couldn’t have just wanted that myself?”

“I blame Loki for everything. It’s my default position now.”

“Good to know,” the god says. “Remind me to always have an alibi.”

There is an uncomfortable silence.

Natasha is the first to speak. “So you’re really going to see Peggy?”

“Yeah.”

“You ready for that?”

“No. Loki’s coming with me,” he says as though that makes everything better.

Clint asks, “You gonna introduce him as your boyfriend?”

Steve has been considering this and isn’t sure what to do.

“No,” Loki says. “This isn’t about me. This is about them. This is about her. This is about truly accepting and letting go of the past. I am not the past. I am the present. I am the future. I am not a topic they need to discuss.”

Steve isn’t so sure, but he says nothing.

xxx

Jane drives Sif out into the desert where they lie on a blanket and look at the stars. They are so beautiful.

“I can’t believe I was on a different planet not just a few hours ago.”

“Did you like it?” Sif asks. “I know seeing Thor must have been a shock.”

Jane puts a finger against Sif’s lips. “I don’t wanna talk about him. I wanna talk about you.”

The warrior takes the woman’s hand and kisses it. “There is nothing to say.”

“Oh, come on! You’re from a different world. You’ve been to different worlds, plural.”

“And none can compare to this one. The other realms rarely change. But this one…It keeps growing and evolving. It is wondrous to behold.”

Jane gets up on her elbow and looks down at Sif. “You are so beautiful.”

She moves a lock of brown hair behind the scientist’s ear. “As are you.”

Leaning down, Jane gives the warrior a gentle kiss then another and another. She slips her tongue inside the warm mouth.

Sif giggles.

“What?” Jane asks giggling herself.

“You taste like apple pie.”

“I thought you liked apple pie.”

“I do.”

Jane gives her another kiss, deeper this time, gently opening the lips with her tongue, continuing her exploration even when another giggle comes. She simply ignores it, feels it disappear when she places a hand on the woman’s breast. Now there is a soft moan as she begins to massage the breast over the clothes.

The hand slips down, finding the hem of the ‘Land of Enchantment’ t-shirt Sif is wearing. She touches the skin underneath, feels the hand on her arm that gently pushes away.

“Am I going too fast?” They’ve been down this road before. Jane has even made it to touching Sif’s breast and encouraging to warrior to touch hers. But that’s all they’ve done.

“No. I just wanted to see your face.”

Jane smiles and takes off the bra beneath her faded U2 t-shirt, expertly removing it through one of the sleeves. She didn’t wear the t-shirt to Asgard. Gosh, no. She wore a pretty dress that was more appropriate for the occasion. But she and Sif changed once they got back. And now she’s in her jeans and t-shirt, kicking off her shoes as she drops the bra behind her.

She takes Sif’s hand and puts it underneath her shirt. Then she goes back to kissing the warrior, exploring the warm mouth as the hand on her tit begins to move. She moans partly because it feels good and partly to let Sif know she likes it.

The Asgardian’s hand moves with more deliberation as Jane’s slips back under Sif’s shirt straying beneath the bra.

The warrior pushes her away again. This time, she rises to take off her shirt. She removes her bra as well before lying back down.

Jane wants nothing more than to taste those beautiful breasts with the large dark nipples. She licks her lips and takes her own shirt off. Lowering herself down until their skins touch, she gives Sif a gentle kiss, deepening it just a little with each successive one.

As their breasts glide over each other, their nipples meeting every so often, Jane feels a wetness between her legs. She wonders if the warrior feels the same. She hopes she does. She moans, moving her body until she is directly on top, her left leg between Sif’s thighs. Jane moves, ensuring her thigh rubs against the middle seam of the tan shorts.

Sif groans, her blunt fingernails scratching down the scientist’s back before her right hand continues down, dipping into the back of Jane’s shorts.

The Midgardian takes this as a good sign. She begins to kiss down the warrior’s throat. She feels hands moving up into her hair, massaging her head as they guide her down. Her tongue licks over the dark nipple. She feels it hardening as she does.

Sif takes in a quick breath as the warm wetness runs over her breast again and again until her nipple is hard. It doesn’t feel like when Thor used to do this. There are no whiskers to poke her. Even when Thor was clean shaven, his skin still felt rough against hers. But this, this is all softness and wetness, and it is making her desire the woman, making her body need to be touched.

Jane moves to the other breast, using one hand to keep the one she just left perky and hard. Then she kisses down the stomach, such a toned stomach. She looks up when she gets to the hem of the shorts. “May I?”

The warrior nods once and watches as Jane unfastens her shorts and pulls them and her underwear down.

The scientist smiles as soon as she sees how wet Sif is. “Let me know if any of this doesn’t feel good,” she says as she presses two fingers gently against the inner labia. Her fingers glide over it easily back and forth right on the edge. Her fingers move apart then together so that she touches every part of the hidden flesh.

Sif’s legs move apart involuntarily. Her breathing deepens as she begins to tingle whenever Jane touches a specific part of her. Then she feels a finger slip insider her. “No. Keep them out. I like them out.”

Jane removes her finger from the vagina and returns to running them gently over the inner labia feeling for the clit. There. Now to figure out how best to tease it. She moves her head close, spreads the flesh wider, and flicks at it with her tongue. Her ears are met with a long drawn-out moan. She does it again, eliciting the same response. She puts her lips around it and sucks. 

The warrior bucks as she grabs the scientist’s hair. The Midgardian’s tongue is doing things to her that Thor’s never did. It is magical. It doesn’t take long before her thighs are shaking and her toes are curling. The tingling sensation is overtaking her, and she cries out as her body begins to convulse. But the tongue doesn’t stop. It’s too much, and Sif pushes softly against the head between her legs.

Smiling, licking her lips, Jane gets on her knees. “You taste so good, Sif. I want you to taste yourself.” She’s unfastening her shorts and pulling them off with her white cotton underwear. She moves up the warrior and kisses her.

Sif tastes herself, salty and mixed with apple pie. She is being rolled so that she is now almost on top of the scientist. Her hand is being guided now. She feels hair and wetness and knows she is touching the most intimate part of the Doctor. The entire length of her fingers is rubbing against the wet labia before two of her fingers are guided into the warm wetness inside.

Jane gasps. “Yes. That’s it,” she encourages as Sif begins to move on her own.

The scientist bites against the warriors jaw, spreading her legs in an attempt to get closer, massaging her own breast. The she puts her hand between Sif’s legs to get them nice and wet before sticking the tip of her middle finger in her own ass.

As the warrior pumps her two finger in and out of Jane, rubbing the sensitive flesh with her palm, the Doctor is using a faster rhythm to dip her middle finger in and out of her anus, stimulating the nerves around it. “Oh, yes, Sif! Don’t stop!”

Sif is entranced. She drinks in the woman below her, so exquisite in her ecstasy. She does not stop, but she does begin to lick and suck at the nipples already hard from arousal and the cool air. Her hand is completely wet, and she swears the Midgardian continues to get wetter and wetter.

Jane is moaning with each exhale, writhing slightly. She feels the beginnings of her orgasm. It’s building every time Sif’s hand rubs against the sensitive flesh, every time her own finger stimulates her ass. She begins to buck her hips, driving the fingers further inside her.

“Yes!” Jane screams as her head jerks back and her muscles tense. She feels the quake in her body, the tiny convulsions that bring such pleasure.

Sif feels the body around her fingers spasm, feels even more wetness. She continues moving her fingers but only very slightly. After a moment she stops even that.

Brown eyes open and look up into blue.

“I’ve never done that before,” Sif admits.

“Well you followed directions amazingly,” Jane says between breaths. “You’re an absolute natural.”

Sif blushes and gives Jane a kiss. “I always wondered how women would be together.”

“Oh, Honey. There is so much I can teach you.” Jane smiles, her eyes bright as she thinks about all of the fun they are going to have.

xxx

Thursday. The day Steve is going to see Peggy.

Steve is nervous. Loki had to force him to eat breakfast. Then there was more forcing to eat lunch. (The god joined him precisely because he knew that was going to happen.) There was also the huge decision of what to wear. Steve kept trying to decide between a dark blue suit and his dress uniform. After flopping a few times, he finally decided on the dress uniform.

They walk up to the small house whose address matches the one he was given. Loki rings the doorbell.

A young woman who looks so much like Peggy it makes Steve’s heart flutter opens the door. She smiles at the Captain. The smile isn’t Peggy’s. That’s good. Steve can start breathing again.

The woman introduces herself as Abigail Darvill, Peggy’s granddaughter. She invites the men inside telling them her father and grandmother are in the living room.

There is an older man with some of Peggy’s features. He introduces himself in a crisp British accent. “Charles Jr. Peggy’s son. It’s an honor to meet you, Sir. Mother used to tell us stories about you all the time.”

“Charlie, let them pass. I’ve been waiting a long time for this,” a woman says from behind him.

“Sorry, Mother.” He moves.

A thin woman with grey hair fixed into a bun and fiery brown eyes is standing, waiting for them as she leans on a cane. “Captain Steve Rogers,” she says in an English accent. Tears are welling up in her eyes. “You are late.”

It’s her.

Steve can’t speak for a moment. It’s her and yet…So much like her younger self but older, frailer.

“You know me,” he finally says as he walks up to her. “Better late than never.” It’s a lame joke, but it’s all he has. He hugs her, careful not to squeeze too tight. He looks into her eyes. They haven’t changed, holding more authority than most men. “You’re still as beautiful as the day we met.”

“Liar,” she says. The glint in her eyes, though, shows that she is pleased by his words.

He kisses her lips as softly and gently as their last kiss was hurried and needful. She caresses his cheek. If she didn’t feel so tired, she’d think she had traveled back in time.

“Please have a seat.” She turns to her granddaughter. “Abby, please bring the tea. Charlie,” she calls. Her son helps her to sit. Peggy looks back at Steve. “I waited, you know. I waited night after night hoping you’d show up.”

“I’m sorry. I wanted to.”

“I know.” She gives him a small smile. “When you didn’t come, Howard and I scoured the ocean. We were both so sure we’d find you. It was hard to admit we were wrong. But now look at you. Returned from the dead when the world needed you the most. You haven’t changed a bit.”

“Neither have you. Not much,” he amends. He can’t help but feel a pang of regret that they didn’t grow old together.

Her eyes look at the man who is accompanying him. He is smartly dressed in dark grey trousers with a green pinstripe, an emerald waistcoat, white shirt, and red tie. “And who are you then?”

“A friend,” Loki answers.

“You’re the man I spoke to over the phone.”

“I am.” He can see why Steve would be attracted to her. Sharp brown eyes have barely faded. She is direct, strong. The kiss gave him a pang of jealousy he knows he should not feel. And yet how can he not feel threatened by this living ghost from Steve’s past?

“You look familiar. Have we met? Do you have a name?”

“We have not met,” he answers. “And yes, I have a name.”

“Well, what is it, then? Don’t be rude to an old woman.”

He looks to Steve to answer the question, unsure how much of the truth to reveal.

“Peggy, this is Loki,” as soon as he says the name, the Captain knows she recognizes it. He presses on, “of Asgard. He’s Thor’s brother.”

“I know who he is,” she says rising unsteadily with the help of her cane and within a moment her son, causing Steve to stand, too. “How dare you bring this madman into my home!”

Loki raises an eyebrow. “You’re granddaughter’s home,” he corrects as he remains seated.

“How, Steve? How can you come with such a man?”

“It’s not what you think. Peggy – “

“I want him out.”

“Peggy, please let me explain.”

“I said I want him out. Is this really the type of characters you hang out with nowadays? I thought he was back on Asgard paying for his crimes.”

“He was,” Steve begins. She does not let him finish.

“I said I want him out.”

Steve turns to his lover. “Loki.”

The Trickster stands. “I will be right outside,” he says before giving Steve’s arm a squeeze and leaving the house.

“How could you?” she asks practically shaking with anger. “Has this time changed you so much? Is this Tony Stark’s influence? I always hoped for more from that boy. I thought he had finally changed. But now…”

“Peggy, please sit down. Let me explain.”

“I’d like to see you try.” She sits, guided by her son. She waits. “Well?”

He sits, too, taking the tea he’s been offered. “First of all, Tony Stark is a good man. Whatever he was before, he’s changed.”

“Well that’s something I suppose. Doesn’t explain that,” she says gesturing towards the frond door.

“Peggy, there’s a lot more to Loki’s story than you know. He isn’t evil. He isn’t the enemy. He was coerced into invading Earth.”

“Coerced,” she repeats not believing him.

“I don’t know what happened to him. I only know it was bad. He saw this as the only way he could get home. But Loki wanted us to win, put certain things in motion so we could.”

“Do you hear yourself? He is a Trickster. Of course he’s going to tell you that. You were always so trusting, too trusting.”

“No. You don’t know him like I do.”

“I know him well enough.”

“Peggy…”

“You should be rid of him. No good will come from that man.”

“I can’t.”

“Why ever not? Send him back to Asgard. Or is there a convenient reason why he can’t go back there.”

“No, but –“

“Then send him back.”

“No.”

“I don’t understand why not. Thor is Earth’s protector from what I understand. We only need one. Hell, we don’t need any now that you’re back.”

“Peggy.”

“I can’t believe you’d bring him here.”

“Peggy, I love him.”

That stops whatever is on her lips from coming out. “What?” Her hearing is not what it once was, and so she is uncertain she heard what she thought she heard.

“I love him,” he repeats.

“You mean he is your friend,” she says for clarification.

“I mean I’m in love with him.”

“But…he’s a man.”

“Yes.”

“But…we…” Suddenly everything she ever knew about Captain Steve Rogers comes into question. “Did you…You like men?”

“Some.”

“And what we had…?”

“Was real,” he assures her. “I loved you Peggy. I still love you.” He drops his head, takes a breath, then looks her in the eyes. “I never thought I’d love anyone after loving you. I was wrong. He’s helping me move on with my life.”

“You love him. You’re in love with him. Him. Loki,” she says to be sure.

He tries to smile. “Yes. He’s got the same fire you have. He’s just as witty and smart. He’s got a mouth that gets him into trouble and somehow gets him out of it again. He’s had a difficult life. And we were both a bit lost when we found each other. Well, when he found me. He makes me happy, Peggy. He makes me happy in a way that I hope Charles Darvill made you happy.”

Her anger is gone. Now there is only concern and perhaps a little pity. “Charles made me very happy,” she assures him. “He gave me three beautiful children. And though he could never be you, I loved him all the same.”

“I’m glad. I’m glad you moved on, Peggy. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy.”

“That man, Steve? Really?”

The Captain smiles. “We’ve been together for a while now. He’s been living with me in this dump of an apartment that’s barely big enough to hold us. But he makes me happy.”

“Well, I suppose I should be flattered that I was such an exceptional woman you had to go for a man next.” She smiles with pity. “How long had you known…about having feelings for men?”

He looks down. He shrugs. “I always dismissed it as, I don’t know, something else.” Blue eyes look up. “Loki was the first time I ever really admitted it to myself. Are you disgusted?”

“A little,” she admits. “I’m trying to understand. One of my grandchildren is gay. I’m trying to accept it. I just…”

“I know. Deviant behavior.”

“We were so naïve about such things. Didn’t want to know, I suspect.”

Steve decides to change the subject. “I hear you became head of S.H.I.E.L.D. That’s a heck of a thing.”

She smiles proudly. “Yes. Yes, it was.” She looks towards the front door. “Should we let your friend back in then?”

“Would you be comfortable with that? Knowing what he did?”

“No,” she admits.

The Captain nods. “Then he can stay outside.”

She looks at him with a wistful expression. “You know, I used to wonder what our children would have looked like. It pains me that you may not have any.”

“Loki and I have talked about it actually. When the time is right, we are going to have children.”

“Of course,” she says. “Adoption is wonderful. Still. I’d like to see your genes passed on.”

“They will be,” he assures her.

“Of course. Artificial insemination. Surrogate mother. Science can work wonders nowadays.”

“You misunderstand me. We’ll be doing it the old fashioned way. Loki is going to have my children.”

“The old fashioned way? That’s not possible. Steve, science can do amazing things, but it still can’t make men have babies.”

He smiles at that. “That’s why Loki is going to become a woman first.”

The look she gives him would crush a lesser man. “He’s going to become a woman. You believe that, do you?”

It brings him such joy to contradict her on this. “Yes. I’ve seen him become a cat. I figure a woman couldn’t be anywhere near as difficult.”

“You’re mad.”

“I’m really not. He’s amazing, Peggy. I wish you could see that.”

“I don’t have to see that. I can tell by the look in your eyes. He’s a lucky man.”

“So was Charles. My condolences.”

They spend the rest of the time catching up. Peggy does most of the talking. She’s had so much more of a life than he’s had. At times he can’t help but wonder what would have happened if he had made their date.

“Before you go, you should know a newspaper reporter was asking about you,” Peggy tells him as their conversation winds down.

“Oh?”

“She somehow found out I was here and called asking for an interview. She said it was about women in positions of power. But when she came, all she wanted was to talk about you.”

The Captain is not pleased by this. “Who was it?”

“Charlie, Dear, get my purse. I have her card in there.” She is given a small brown leather saddlebag. Peggy opens it up and digs around inside. “Here it is. Lois Lane of the Daily Planet.” She hands him the card.

He scowls. He might just have to call her editor to complain. Of course, given today’s media, it was probably the editor who instructed her to do it. “I’m sorry they bothered you, Peggy.”

“It’s all right. I managed to hold my own.”

“I bet she didn’t know what hit her.” Steve gets up to go. 

Peggy stands, too, with help from her son. “I’ll have that dance now, Soldier,” she tells him.

He looks at her. “You sure you wanna risk it?”

“Yes. I’m sure. I’ve waited a long time for this dance. I’m damn well going to take it while I can. Abby, would you please start the music?”

The young woman goes to the record player and turns it on. The needle is placed on the third song. A slow Benny Goodman tune begins to play.

Peggy holds out her arms.

Steve steps into them, taking her right hand in his left and wrapping his right arm around her waist.

It isn’t the way they originally planned it, but they finally have their dance.

The song ends. Steve looks into her eyes one more time. He gives her one last kiss.

“It was worth the wait.”

xxx

Loki and Steve don’t speak on the way back to O’Hare Airport. The god simply places his hand where the super soldier can reach it if he wants. Steve rests his hand next to it, touching Loki’s pinky with his own.

It isn’t until they get on the plane that the Trickster asks if he is okay. He nods then returns to his thoughts. Steve barely feels the take off. He doesn’t notice much of anything about the flight until something jumps on him.

The black cat turns once then curls up on his lap.

Steve’s hand immediately flows over the silky fur. “I love you, Kitten.”

Green eyes look up at him before the head lowers again.

He scratches the warm neck and feels the purring before hearing it. 

Steve is overwhelmed with gratitude, feels it pushing at the barriers weakened by seeing Peggy. His throat constricts. He feels tears pricking at his eyes. He stops breathing, trying to keep it in. He runs his fingers over his eyes before any tears can fall.

The tears come anyway.

He tells himself this is the last time. This is the last time he will mourn for the life he didn’t have. This is the last time he will look back and wish for something different.

Looking down at the black body warming his legs, Steve promises to remain grateful for what he has. His hand continues to glide over the soft black fur as the throat rumbles its purr. He kisses two of his fingers and presses them to the top of Loki’s head.

xxx

Loki rides with Steve to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. “See you at home then?”

“Yes. No,” he corrects. “I thought we could have dinner in Chinatown, just the two of us. You can show me how good you’ve gotten with chopsticks.”

The god nods. “As you wish.”

“Go get your helmet, and meet me back here. I’m just gonna go up and get mine.”

When they walk into the restaurant, the waiter greets them warmly and asks where they’ve been.

“Busy,” Steve replies. “But we’re back. Can’t keep us away for long.”

They’re treated like royalty. The service was always good, but it is exceptional tonight. Steve makes sure to leave a big tip.

Loki doesn’t bring up Peggy. He talks of Hel and the upcoming weekend. He discusses yesterday’s drama with Clint. He tells Steve how much he likes the painting that is still in the loft.

Steve is quiet for most of the conversation. And when they get home, he asks Loki if they can start the third Harry Potter book.

“Of course, my Darling.”

After changing and brushing teeth, they lie in bed, Steve’s arm around Loki. The god has the third book open to the title page. He begins to read.

As the god’s velvet voice brings the world of Harry Potter to life, Steve is filled with gratitude and absolutely no regret.

xxx

Clint stands at Natasha’s door holding a bottle of Vodka and a bouquet of Fireweed flowers.

“I’m an idiot,” he says when she opens the door.

“I knew that already. Come in. Dinner is almost ready.” She takes the flowers from him and puts them in water. She doesn’t ask why he’s giving her flowers when she won’t be home to enjoy them. She doesn’t ask where he was able to find them. The fact that he remembered that they are her favorites, being native to Russia and around during most of her happy memories, makes the gesture both personal and sweetly romantic. It validates her decision in a very comforting way.

They eat in relative silence talking a little about the weekend to come.

It isn’t until they’ve finished, when they go to sit on her couch, that Clint asks what she wanted to talk to him about.

She’s been practicing her speech all day in her head. Now that it’s time to give it, she isn’t sure the words will be right.

“You said before you wanted to enter my steel trap of emotions. Is that still true?”

“Yes,” he replies trying not to get his hopes up.

“Okay. Well, I’m opening it up. But there are some things I’m going to need from you.”

“Name it.”

“First, it has to be at my pace.”

“Hasn’t it always been at your pace?”

She acknowledges that with a tilt of her head. “I want a date. Like, a real date.”

“Isn’t that what we’re having?”

“A date where you pay. Then a date where I pay. And so on. Also, I want cuddles.”

Clint smiles at that. “With pleasure.” He opens his arms wide. She leans against his body and feels his arms closing around her.

“I want sex…but not tonight.”

“I can do that.”

“And there will be times,” she begins and wonders if she should take Steve and Loki’s advice and just present him with stuff. “There will be times I’ll want you to dominate me.”

Clint isn’t sure he heard right. “I’m sorry. Could you repeat that?”

“There will be times I’ll want you to dominate me.”

“Is this a test? Aren’t you the one who always needs to be in control?”

“Yes. No. I mean, no this is not a test. Yes I’m the one who needs to be in control. Except there are times when I don’t want to be in control anymore. There will be times when I want you to take over…to give me some relief.”

He pushes her away to look in her eyes. As always they are direct, unflinching. “Are you serious?”

“Yes.”

“That’s what you had to figure out?”

“Yes.”

Clint pulls her back against his chest. He holds her tight. “Okay, well, you’re going to have to teach me. I don’t really know about that kind of stuff.”

“You could always ask Steve.”

“Oh, hell no. Thanks anyway. I think I’ll just Google it.” They sit in silence for a while just holding each other. “So what next?”

“We share a room in Malibu,” Tasha suggests. “You take me out to dinner when we come back. We decide on a night, and you make me do whatever you want. You tease me. You tell me what to wear, what to say, what to do.” The thought frightens her. Clint can be juvenile sometimes. She just hopes he shows some restraint here. She knows he will.

“Are you sure you want that?” he asks again just to be sure.

“Steve said it’s an exercise in trust. I trust you, Clint. Yes, I’m sure. I want you to be my whole world. I want you to make me yours.”

He kisses the top of her head. “Okay then. Anything in particular you’re going to want me to wear?”

She thinks. “A suit,” Tasha decides. “The black suit with the black shirt and the bright blue tie you have.”

“So James Bond super villain.”

“More like just James Bond. What about me?”

“I’m thinking a pancho.”

“A pancho?!”

He smiles mischievously. “What? You don’t think that’s sexy?” Clint waits for the punch to his arm he knows is coming. She does not disappoint. “I’ll pick something up for you later. Maybe. Of course, I may just want you naked and begging for it. Are you seriously going to be okay with that?”

Natasha swallows. “Yes. I think so.”

“Okay. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“By the way, my safe word is ‘radish’.”

It’s one of the most ridiculous things Clint has ever heard. “Okay.” He has no idea if this is going to work, but for Natasha’s sake he’s willing to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is. Peggy is wonderful. Please forgive me if I did not do her justice. I hope you enjoyed her reunion with Steve and that I was able to capture some of their relationship.
> 
> Thank you to FireChildSlytherin5 (ff) for noting that people have a tendency to gossip. But since gossip isn’t always correct, poor Clint got some bad information.
> 
> The bad information, however, led to a request from HKHolmes911 (ao3) to have Clint and Loki knocking some sense into each other. Clint did most of the punching, but he also got most of the pain. So I think it worked out.
> 
> We got a little of Thor, who was requested by hitorinbo envy (ff). Just a little glimpse into his mind. Sorry it wasn’t a lot.
> 
> Thank you to skydancer2000 (ff) for pointing out that Jane could be in danger from other realms for knowing how to create a wormhole AND for suggesting that if Pepper went all dominatrix on Tony, the billionaire might not miss Thor so much. Congrats, skydancer2000! You became JARVIS.
> 
> My dearest Smile-Evily (ff) helped me with determining how Hanks fur felt. The details are important, and I sometimes need help. Thank you.
> 
> The Jane and Sif sexy time was requested by both Sat-Isis (ff) and Justcallmezari (ff). Hope you enjoyed it as much as Jane and Sif did. 
> 
> Abby’s resemblance to her grandmother Peggy was suggested by KenrexKeybladeMaster (ff). Loki didn’t get jealous as requested, but it did kind of stop Steve’s heart there for a moment.
> 
> And thank you all for your continued support. It means the world to me. Until next time…


	80. To Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hel arrives in New York. The Avengers and some of the X-Men travel to Malibu.
> 
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Pepper & Tony, Clint & Natasha, Phil & Jackie, Logan & Bruce, Rhodey & Rae  
>  **Explicit Content:** Oral Sex, Hand Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are lots and lots of introductions in this as Hel comes to Earth and the Avengers and some of the X-Men meet for the first time. I’ve tried to make it interesting, but I apologize if it falls a little flat.

Steve is gone when Loki wakes up, presumably on a run. The god makes a conscious decision not to go looking. Steve was quiet after seeing his old love and probably needs some space. Instead, Loki goes to the bathroom to begin his day.

The shower is nice and warm on his back and over the top of his head. He closes his eyes as he tries to get his body to relax.

Hel is coming today. They go to Malibu today. Everyone meets his daughter today. He wants it to go well. He cares more that they like her than he does about anyone liking him. He wishes Thor were here. Thor the optimist would be wonderful right now.

Shampoo. Rinse. Conditioner. Soap.

“Kitten?”

“In the shower!”

Various sounds come louder and louder as Loki rinses off the conditioner and soap.

The curtain opens slightly, and Steve steps inside. He is naked and wet with sweat, skin flush from his run.

“Mind if I join you?”

“I was just finishing up. You may have it if you like.”

Steve steps closer and claims a kiss. “Morning.”

“Morning.”

Another kiss – passionate, wanting. The god is pulled against the super soldier’s flesh. Midgardian lips travel down his neck and hands squeeze his ass.

“Feeling frisky, are we?”

Steve spins 90 degrees and presses the god’s back against the tile, grinding into him with an awakening cock. 

“You could say that. Do you not want to?” the artist asks when he notices the absence of fire in the green eyes.

“I’m just a bit surprised. Aren’t you tired?”

Steve pulls away, disappointment in his eyes. “If you don’t want to just say so.”

“That’s not…” Loki fights the wave of frustration that rises within him. “Darling, I will do whatever you like.”

“Forget it,” Steve mumbles and begins to rinse the sweat off himself.

Loki curses himself before taking a breath and stepping behind the Captain. Putting his arms around the man’s waist, the Trickster kisses the muscular shoulder. “Darling, I love you.” He feels the body relax slightly.

“I love you back, Kitten.”

“Your visit with Peggy, did you…did it…was it what you had hoped?”

“Yeah,” he answers and turns around. The god’s arms are still wrapped around him, the water hitting his back. “I’m sorry about what she said about you.”

“Don’t be. Doesn’t matter.”

“It matters to me. I told her I love you. I told we were together.” He runs a hand down the side of the god’s face. “I told her you were helping me move on.”

Loki is a bit surprised. “And how did she take it?”

“She was confused by it at first. But she tried to understand. She said she could tell you make me happy.” He smiles just a little.

“You make me happy, too, you know.”

“Do I?”

Loki smiles. He presses his lips to the corner of the Captain’s mouth. He moves those lips to the Captain’s ear. “Would you like me to show you?” he asks softly.

Steve nods.

“Lieutenant Henry Frost reporting for duty, Sir.” 

He kisses the ear. He kisses the earlobe. He kisses the back of the strong jaw. Lips and tongue trail down the Captain’s neck before leaving the wet skin.

“First, we need to get you cleaned up, Sir.” Frost takes the soap and the washcloth and creates a lather. Starting at the broad chest, he scrubs away the invisible dirt and grime from the soldier’s body.

Steve stands there as the man works, the slightly rough cloth moving over his skin, the water still hitting his back. He lets the subordinate wash him, allowing his arms to be raised, moving his body however Frost indicates.

Torso. Arms. Back. Ass…

Lieutenant Frost squats down to get a better angle. He makes sure to move the washcloth between those beautiful cheeks, gently scratching the anus as he does.

Steve’s hand goes to the wall to steady himself as he bites his lip. It feels good. Not good enough to arouse him but still really good.

…Ass. Legs. Groin…

Lieutenant Frost pays special attention to the groin. He soaps up the washcloth again and kneels in front of the Captain before washing the taint, the testicles, the penis.

“How impressive you are, Captain. Have I told you that? Have I told you how much I love your cock?” he asks as he rinses it, making sure all soap is off by running his hands up and down the shaft.

“Tell me,” the Captain orders as the blood begins to race down to where he’s being touched.

“You are most impressive, Sir. You fill my ass more than anyone else.”

“Quantity or quality?”

The Lieutenant can’t help but smile at the question. “Both, Sir. Most assuredly both. I don’t let anyone touch me now, Captain. Only you. I don’t taste anyone but you, either.” He runs his thumb over the tip of the swelling penis. He continues, “You’ve completely ruined me. I don’t even want pussy anymore, just you. Just you and your impressive cock.” He looks up and sees blue eyes staring down with lust. “May I taste you, Captain? Will you let me taste you?”

“One lick. Just one.”

Frost runs his tongue along the underside from base to tip. He hears the ragged breath that produces. “No more? Surely that doesn’t satisfy you.”

“You’re right. It doesn’t.” He looks at the man on his knees. “Hands behind your back. Mouth open.”

Frost complies immediately.

The Captain grabs the back of the Lieutenant’s head and shoves his cock into the awaiting mouth.

Fighting the gag reflex, Frost sputters around the object pressing against his tongue and uvula. He’s breathing hard through his nose, trying not to move his hands.

“Too big for your mouth, Frost? Did I finally find a way to shut you up?”

He tries to talk. It comes out as more of a hum, but it has the desired effect as blue eyes close in pleasure.

Rogers pulls out slowly then pushes in fast. He does this again and again. “Still like how I taste, Frost? This is what you wanted, isn’t it? Taste me,” he orders. “Suck me.”

The Lieutenant sucks, moving his tongue against the cock that continues to thrust in and out of him. When the Captain asks if the cock tastes good, he hums his agreement as his own desire is kindled by the harsh tone.

“Well if it tastes so good, suck harder.” Rogers is moving faster now. “That’s it. That’s a good soldier,” he chants as he watches his dick glide over the beautiful lips. “Now swallow.”

Frost swallows hard causing the good Captain to moan.

“Good to see you’ve gotten better at following orders.”

Frost looks up and smiles around the cock in his mouth. Then he sucks hard and swallows again.

The Captain moves his hips faster. “Roughen your tongue, Soldier. Roughen your tongue.”

Loki raises his eyebrow. Frost should not be able to do that. But if that is what Steve desires, he will follow directions. He uses his magic to make his tongue more cat-like.

“Oh, God. That’s…”

“Mmm?” Frost hums as the cock moves even faster.

“Good. So good.” He looks at the green eyes that now have the fire he loves. “Are you hard, Frost? Does me fucking your mouth turn you on? Answer!”

The Lieutenant hums his agreement.

“Yeah. You’re nice and hard now, aren’t you? Bet you wish you could touch it.”

Another hum of agreement though more desperate now.

“Not until I’m done with you.” He drives his cock into the mouth relentlessly, moaning as he strokes himself on the gritty tongue and soft lips. His muscles tense even as the warm water works to relax them. He feels his body so close to release. His mouth opens. His brow furrows. “Suck. Suck,” he demands.

Frost sucks hard and feels the gush of semen hit the back of his throat. He keeps sucking and swallowing until there’s no more left.

Captain Rogers pulls out of his mouth, chest rising and falling with heavy breaths, his legs feeling ever so slightly wobbly. “Now what do we do with you, Frost?”

“Whatever you like, Captain.”

Blue eyes smile. “Get up, Lieutenant. Your knees okay?”

“I’ll live,” he says as he slowly rises, his cock hard and wanting attention.

The smile is gone. “You’ll live what.”

“I’ll live, Sir,” he says, his desire burning hotter.

The Captain’s smile returns with just a bit of wickedness as his eyes slowly travel over his lover. “Take your index finger and touch the tip.” He doesn’t have to say the tip of what. They both know exactly what he means.

The Lieutenant complies, the touch so unsatisfying it practically hurts.

“Good little soldier. Now move your finger in a little circle.”

Frost does this. It isn’t much better. “Please, Captain.”

“What’s wrong, Lieutenant? Am I being cruel?” He soaps up his hands, his eyes leaving the slim, toned man in front of him as little as possible. “Stop. Hands behind your head.”

It is difficult, but he does as he is told. He’s rewarded with a strong hand around his cock that begins to pump him up and down, gradually turning. He begins to thrust.

“No! No moving, Lieutenant. I want you still as a statue.”

Frost closes his eyes to concentrate on remaining still. It is difficult. It gets even more difficult when his mouth is invaded by a hungry tongue. He whimpers, kissing back with the ferocity that comes from being the only movement he can make. He’s moaning into the warm mouth. But as the Captain’s hand moves faster, his mouth drops open in a needful moan.

Captain Rogers puts his mouth against Frost’s ear. “You’re going to come for me, Lieutenant. I’m the only one you’re ever going to come for. Do you understand?”

“Y-yes, Sir,” he groans.

“Who are you going to come for?”

“Y-you, Sir.”

“Anyone else?”

“No, Sir. No one else.”

The Captain gives him two sharp tugs, and then he is gone, lost in ecstasy as his body finally succumbs to the masterful touch. Then more, “Oh fuck!” so much more as he feels the Captain’s mouth on the tip of his cock lapping up the semen that continues to pump out of him.

xxx

Heimdall sends Hell to the roof of Stark Tower. JARVIS informs Tony and Loki she has arrived. The god immediately disappears from the lab, which does not please the engineer.

Hel is looking around at the sky and the buildings, soaking up everything she sees.

“Welcome to Midgard, Helena,” Loki says when he sees her.

“Da, it’s…it’s…”

A plane flies overhead causing Hel to crane her neck to watch it.

“I know. It is a bit overwhelming. But you will get used to it. Come; give your father a hug. Or are you too big for such things?”

“Never,” she says. They embrace. Then she walks to the edge of the building and looks down. “We are so high. How do they get buildings so tall?”

“One of the wonders of their technology, I suppose. Do you see those colored things moving down there? Those are called cars. They transport people from one place to another.” He looks at her in a dark purple miniskirt that matches her hair and a black blouse that slips off one shoulder. She wears black legging and chunky boots. There is a large red bag in her hands. “You are a vision,” he says.

She rolls her violet eyes. “Oh, Da. I wanted to make a good impression.”

“And you will,” he says before giving her a kiss on her forehead. “Come, let’s go inside.”

An older man with a cocky expression and intricate beard is leaning against the doorframe that leads into the building. His large brown eyes hold a mirth that feels similar to Hel’s father, and his lips are curled into a knowing smile. “You must be Hel. I’m Tony Stark. You’re on my building.”

“Does everyone own a building?” she asks.

“No, only special people like me.” He holds out his hand. “Didn’t your father tell you about me?”

“No,” she replies as she puts her hand in his. She’s surprised when he lifts it to his lips and kisses it. She smiles. “I’m beginning to see why.”

“Oh?” He gives her a playful smile.

Loki explains, “Well I do try to keep her away from bad elements.”

Tony lets go of her hand and gives the god an unbelieving look. “Really, Locutus? _I’m_ the bad element in this duo?”

“I am her father.”

The billionaire considers the answer. “I’ll buy that. Let’s go in so I can really impress you.” Tony escorts them to the elevator. “We’ll go to the Avengers Floor first so you can put away your stuff,” he tells Hel. “JARVIS, please let the good Captain know his lover’s daughter is here.”

“Sending Captain Rogers a text now, Sir,” the A.I. replies.

“Who’s that?” Hel asks.

“That, my dear, is JARVIS. Just a little program I created. He’s a highly intelligent and sassy A.I. (that’s artificial intelligence) that has been programed to do basically whatever I want.”

“Within reason,” JARVIS corrects.

“Within reason,” Tony admits reluctantly.

“He sends messages and things?” Hel asks.

“Oh he does a lot more than that.”

Loki shakes his head. “Don’t encourage him, Helena, or we shall never be rid of him.”

“I don’t think I want to be rid of him,” Hel says as she takes Tony’s arm.

The billionaire smiles broadly. “Good kid, Loki. Smart. Obviously has great taste.”

xxx

Steve and John are waiting outside the pizza place for Loki and Hel. People, especially women, keep staring at the men who could pass for twins.

“There they are,” Steve says motioning towards them as they approach on foot.

“She’s cute,” Johnny notes. He gets a glare from his great uncle. “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna hit on her. She looks a little too young for me anyway. Besides, your boyfriend would probably kill me.”

“Good. Just keep telling yourself that. Although, honestly she’s probably several hundred years older than you are…in our time at least.”

A few yards away, Hel discretely points out the men to her father. “They look alike,” she notes.

“Yes. I did inform you of that when we left.”

“Well, yeah, but I didn’t realize just how much.”

“They aren’t exactly alike,” he notes.

It’s true. Steve has longer hair and bigger muscles. His eyes are older, too. More tired. And he stands a bit stiffly. The other man, John Storm she remembers, has much shorter hair. He is slimmer. He stands more casually. She notices a bit of danger in his blue eyes as they get closer. “He’s very handsome.”

“I think you mean ‘they’.”

“Yeah. They.”

“Careful, Pet. He has a bit of a reputation.”

“Is that supposed to make him less attractive?” she asks

“Good point. He is supposedly very boring.”

“Ha ha. Nice try, Da.”

They walk up to the two men. Steve gives Hel a hug and introduces her to John. The younger man compliments Hel on her hair. She tries to play it cool as she thanks him. 

John turns to her father as they walk inside. “Hey, Uncle Loki.”

“Uncle Loki?” Hel asks with raised eyebrows. 

He explains how he and Steve are related. “And since Uncle Steve is living with your dad, I call him Uncle Loki.”

Hel turns to Steve with an odd smile. “Does this mean I can call you Step Da?”

“Step…?” Then he realizes what she’s saying. The Captain’s mouth opens but he doesn’t know what to say. He looks to Loki but finds no help there. “Um, well, your father and I aren’t married.” He sees her face drop. “But sure…if you want.” He looks at the god and shrugs. Luckily he gets a pleased smile back.

They order a slice and Cokes all around then sit at a rectangular table resting against the wall, Steve and John on one side and Loki and Hel on the other.

Hel’s violet eyes get big, and she sputters as she takes her first sip of the dark beverage. Steve smiles at her. “The bubbles are from carbonation. Feels pretty good going down, right?”

She smiles and nods. She takes another sip from the straw this time ready for the sensation that meets her throat. “It’s very sweet.”

“Just like you,” John says. He gets glares from green and blue eyes. “Sorry. Reflex. But, come on, she is kinda sweet in a goth sort of way.”

“Goth?” she asks hoping she isn’t blushing. 

John tries to explain what goths are as the whole table listens in to learn just a little about this interesting subculture.

Steve notices Hel looking down a bit confused at her pizza. “Helena, what you have in front of you is real a New York pizza slice. Now, despite what some people might say, there is only one way to eat a New York slice. You pick it up,” he explains as he picks his up. Hel and Loki do the same. “Then you fold it in half.” He folds it so that the ingredients are on the inside. The father and daughter again mimic him. “Then you bite into it.” He takes a big bite. Several thin strings of cheese connect his mouth to the pizza. He cuts through them with a finger. “Well?” he asks after he’s swallowed his bite. “Good?” He gives a thumbs up.

“Good,” Hel says also giving a thumbs up. “Mmm. Really good.” She takes another sip of her soda. Turning to Johnny who is sitting directly across from her, she asks if he will be going to the beach, too.

“Beach?”

Steve and Loki exchange a look. The Captain knows he’s the one that needs to explain. “Tony invited some of us to his house in Malibu for the weekend.”

“Oh. That’s cool. I’ve got a race near there tomorrow.”

“What kind of race?” Hel asks.

“Cars. It’s a charity thing to help kids with cancer.”

“That’s really great, John,” Steve says. “How close will you be to Malibu?”

“It’s in LA so about an hour’s drive.”

“Maybe you can come Saturday night. We’re supposed to watch movies or something.”

“Large monsters,” Loki adds.

“Sounds cool. Text me the address if Tony is okay with me crashing. If there’s no one interesting at the party, I’ll head over.”

“So that’s a no then,” Steve says.

Johnny shrugs. “You never know. Sometimes those LA girls only care if you’re in the business.”

“I hope you can come,” Hel says. “It’d be nice to have another familiar face there.”

He gives her his adorable smirk. “Aw, come on. You’re gonna do great. Tony’s cool.”

“Met him earlier. He’s a riot. Absolutely insisted that I call him Uncle Tony.”

Steve shoots Loki a questioning look. The Trickster nods. “Tony is quite the charmer,” the god notes.

Johnny looks from the daughter to the father then back again. “Does everyone on Asgard sound like they’re from England?”

Loki and Hel look at each other and shrug. It’s almost like a mirror image. Steve can’t help but wonder how the four of them look together, he and John, Loki and Hel, imperfect reflections of each other.

“I suppose so,” the god finally says. “Though Hogun talks differently. Of course, he isn’t actually from Asgard.”

They finish their meal and say good-bye to Johnny.

On the way back to Stark Tower, they stop by a book store. Loki finds Dracula and buys it for his daughter. Steve makes a quizzical face when he sees the title. “I thought Helena might like it,” the god explains.

“Okay,” the artist replies. “That’s the only reason?”

“That’s the only reason I’m giving you,” he answers. “Please don’t ask any more questions.”

“Should I be embarrassed?”

“Not at all.” Loki can’t help but smile as he remembers that night on Asgard. “Not at all.”

xxx

Peter arrives at Stark Tower at 12:52pm. He’s told to go to the roof and is directed to the elevators. He steps inside.

“Hello again, Mr. Parker,” a cool British voice says as soon as the elevator door closes.

“Hello, JARVIS.” Peter does his best to keep his excitement on the inside. “I was told to go to the roof?”

“That is correct. A helicopter is waiting to take you and several others to the airport.”

“Cool. Are a lot of people going?”

“Eighteen people are expected to attend.”

“Wow.”

“Indeed.” The elevator door opens. “Please take a left off the elevator. Exit signs will lead you to the nearest stairwell. It will give you roof access.”

“Thank you, JARVIS.” He still can’t believe he’s talking to JARVIS.

“You are welcome, Mr. Parker. I hope you enjoy the trip.”

Peter steps off the elevator and readjusts his backpack straps. He turns left. There is a red exit sign visible. He follows the arrow. There is another. He follows it, too. He gets to the stairwell and goes up.

Outside there is a large helicopter, the blades still and slightly drooping. He walks to it, mouth agape. “Hello? Mr. Stark?”

“We’re still waiting for him,” Steve replies. “Come on in. Take a seat.”

It takes a moment for Peter’s eyes to adjust to the dark interior. Inside the helicopter is Steve Rogers, Loki, and a girl who looks like she’d belong to one of the more morbid cliques at his school. She’s pretty.

“Hi, Peter. You remember Loki. This is his daughter Hel.”

“Hey,” he says with a soft, awkward smile.

“Hey,” Hel responds. The guy is cute with hair that looks untamable and eyes that are sweet and soulful.

“Peter,” he says with a slight uptick of his head.

“Hel,” she replies keeping her mouth open longer than she needed to.

The teenager gulps. “Cool name,” he says and sits next to her.

Steve tries not to laugh when he sees Loki’s raised eyebrow.

Pepper and Tony enter, letting the pilot know they can go now. The billionaire does the introductions. “Everyone, this is Pepper. Pepper, this is everyone.”

“Hello, everyone,” she says before asking the names of the two youngest occupants.

“No luggage?” Steve asks as they buckle in. Tony just has his Mark V briefcase. Pepper has a computer bag and her purse.

“Second home. We’ve got stuff there already,” Pepper answers.

The blades start to turn with a very loud sound that causes Hel to look up apprehensively. Peter gives her a reassuring smile and starts explaining how helicopters work. “We’re perfectly safe,” he tells her as they start to go up. “But if it makes you feel better, you can hold my hand.”

Hel immediately grasps it as her stomach does a strange turn and the world falls away.

xxx

Clint and Natasha are already at the airport when they arrive.

Steve grabs his and Hel’s bag. Tony, not to be outdone, carries Pepper’s computer bag. The CEO smiles and tells the Captain that he needs to hang around them more often.

Loki introduces Hel to Clint and Natasha. “She looks like you,” Black Widow tells the god.

“Thank you,” Hel replies with a smile. “’Boda always said Da was one of the handsomest men she ever bedded.”

“One of?” Loki enquires feeling just a little hurt.

“You know ‘Boda. She has a thing for elf ears.”

“Ah, yes. She would always order me to make my ears more pointed. It got to be rather annoying.”

“Elf ears,” Clint says. He looks at Tony. “And you call _me_ Legolas.”

“Still fits you better,” the billionaire replies. “Time to board, Ladies! Let’s go pick up some mutants.”

The plane is large for a private plane, spacious. Almost directly opposite the door, there is a table with four leather chairs. Then there are three rows with two leather reclining seats on each side of a wide middle aisle with lots of leg room.

“Can I sit by the window?” Hel asks.

“May I sit by the window,” Loki corrects. “And you may. Sit wherever you like.”

Steve is impressed by the plane and with the interaction between the father and daughter. “What about you, Kitten? You wanna sit by the window? I promise to hold your hand if you get scared.”

Loki glares at him with a smile. He takes the window seat behind Hel who opted to sit in the very first row on the side with the door.

“May I?” Peter asks, nodding to the seat next to hers.

“Sure.”

Pepper sits at the table facing the tail end. Tony sits across the table from her.

Clint and Natasha take seats next to each other at the very back on the table side. They buckle in. The archer takes the spy’s hand. She puts her head on his shoulder.

They wait for Phil.

Tony looks at his watch.

“He probably got caught in traffic,” Pepper says as she hands him his tablet.

Seven minutes later, Phil enters the plane. “Hi, everyone. Sorry I’m late.” He introduces himself to Hel then moves to the back of the plane, taking a seat across the aisle from Natasha. The Agent notices them holding hands but does not mention it.

xxx

The door opens. Tony appears at the plane’s entrance, arms out in a grand gesture. “Welcome, X-Men! I am your host, Tony Stark. Come aboard the party plane, and let’s go to Malibu!” He winks at them then steps back inside. He stays just inside the door to greet them when they come up one-by-one.

Bruce smiles and shakes his head. He looks at the X-Men. “So that’s Tony, and yes, he’s like that most of the time.” He leads the way into the plane. He gives Tony a brief hug and takes the window seat in the middle aisle after waving hello to everyone else.

Rogue is the first to follow him up.

Tony smiles. “Don’t tell me. Rogue, right? The beautiful creature we’ll be running simulations for.” He shakes her gloved hand.

“Yes, Sir, Mr. Stark,” she replies in her Mississippi accent.

“Oh, there’s no ‘sir’ around here, and Mr. Stark was my father. Call me Tony.” He looks out over the plane’s current passengers and calls out, “Everyone, this is Rogue.” He prepares to greet the next person as the young woman meets Hel and Peter. “And who is this lovely lady?” he asks when he sees a tall dark-skinned woman with white hair.

“Storm,” she answers.

“Let me guess, you control the weather.” He kisses her hand.

“Something tells me you never guess.”

He flicks his eyebrows up and smirks. “Caught me. I’ve got a friend you should meet. Unfortunately, he can’t join us this weekend. But maybe someday.”

“It was very kind of you to invite us.”

“I know. Welcome aboard. Take a seat anywhere.” He looks at the next person. “And who are you, my fine blue devil?”

“Kurt Warner, at your service.”

“Welcome, Kurt. And, oh, look, another blue guy. Fluffy. Dr. McCoy, right?”

“Indeed I am. Thank you for the invitation, Mr. Stark. I’ve been wanting to meet you for a long time.”

“Same here, Dr. McCoy. Your work on the x-gene is fascinating. I look forward collaborating with you. Even JARVIS is excited. Aren’t you, JARVIS?”

“Indeed I am, Sir,” JARVIS answers.

Hank’s eyes grow big. “Is that…?”

“It is.”

“Fascinating.”

“Wolverine,” Tony greets. “Taking good care of my Bruce?”

“Pretty sure he ain’t yours. Thanks for the lift.”

“No problem.”

xxx

Steve and Loki are standing up as the X-Men come into the plane. The artist smiles when he sees the midnight blue guy with the tail. “Will ya look at that,” he murmurs. Then he sees the azure blue guy with the fur, and he cannot help but smile.

“Did you do this?” Loki asks, his muscles tense.

“How could I?”

Rogue approaches before the god can answer. “Um, excuse me, but you’re Captain Rogers, right?”

“That’s right. Please call me Steve. Rogue, is it?” he asks as he offers his hand.

“Yeah,” she says with a nervous giggle.

“It’s nice to meet you, Rogue. This is Loki.”

Rogue and Loki say hello. “It’s an honor to meet you…both of you.” She moves back to introduce herself to the three in the last row before moving back up to meet Pepper and take a seat in the front row across the aisle from Peter.

The blue man with the tail introduces himself to Peter and Hel as Steve and Loki watch. He looks up shyly with his yellow eyes. “Captain America, yes?”

“Yes. But please call me Steve,” the Captain replies with a warm smile and a handshake. “And you are?”

“Kurt Warner,” he replies in his German accent.

“What are you?” Loki asks.

Kurt is taken aback by that. “I am an acrobat and an X-Man and, fairly recently, a teacher.”

“Please forgive Loki. He’s not from Earth. He meant to ask you where you’re from.”

“Oh, I am from Germany originally.”

Steve tells him it’s a beautiful country and the place where he and Loki met.

The Asgardian has another question. “What manner of creature are you? Why are you blue?”

“I am human. I am blue, because I was born zis way,” Kurt says simply.

Hank smiles at them. “Now, now, Kurt, don’t hog all of the Captain’s time. Hank McCoy,” he says and holds out a hand.

“A pleasure to meet you, Hank. My rude friend is Loki. He’s just jealous of the two of you.” He can tell his words baffle the two X-Men.

“Am not.”

Steve smiles. “Do you realize you sound like a two-year-old?”

“Forgive me,” Loki says tersely then sits down and glares out the window.

The artist closes his eyes realizing he probably shouldn’t have made that last comment. He turns his attention back to the two blue men. “It’s very nice to meet you both.”

They move on as Logan walks up. “He okay?” he asks gesturing to Loki.

“Yeah. I just did something stupid.”

“Who are the kids?”

Steve introduces him to Peter and Hel.

“So you’re Kitten’s daughter.”

The young woman with the purple hair smiles. “Does Da know you call him that?”

“He does.”

“What does he call you?”

The left corner of Logan’s mouth curls up. “Don’t you wish you knew.”

“Da?” she calls. “What do you call Logan?” Her eyes don’t leave the mutant.

Loki stands and leans over the top of Hel’s chair. “I call him Wolvie.”

“Wolvie?” Peter repeats in disbelief. He shrinks back in his seat when Logan glares at him.

“Cut the kid a break, Logan,” Steve says as Storm walks up.

“Logan cutting someone a break? That doesn’t happen too often.”

The Canadian introduces the woman to the others just before Tony stands and tells everyone to take their seats. It’s time to go to Malibu.

Kurt sits next to Rogue. Logan sits next to Bruce. Storm takes a seat next to Phil, and Hank joins Tony and Pepper at the table.

xxx

They are in the air and have been served champagne when Tony suggests an ice-breaker, something to get to know each other. There is a groan from several of the Avengers. “How about strangest place you’ve ever had sex?”

Steve shakes his head. “Tony, there are teenagers here.”

“So? Just because you were a late bloomer doesn’t mean they are.”

“No, Tony.”

The billionaire rolls his eyes. “Fine.”

Agent Coulson speaks up from the back. “How about your skill set and how you discovered or came by it?”

Tony sighs loudly. “Origin stories? Really? Does anyone have any better ideas?”

Clint smiles. “How about what animal you’d want to be?”

“Suggested by the man who calls himself Hawkeye,” Tony comments. “Please someone else have a better idea.” He waits. 

Clint speaks up again. “How about our least favorite ice-breaker ideas?”

Tony completely ignores him. “No one? Really? Fine. Origin stories it is. Who wants to start?”

There are several moments of awkward silence. Then Steve unbuckles his seat belt and stands up.

“Steve Rogers. Captain America. I have accelerated healing and an increased metabolism that also gives me super strength and improved hand-eye coordination. I was selected to be the first subject in the Super Soldier program during World War II. They injected me with a serum, and I became Captain America. That’s it,” he says and sits down.

“And the strangest place you’ve ever had sex?” Tony asks with a grin.

Steve insists that he’s not answering that. It doesn’t matter though. Loki answers for him. “The roof of your tower, Stark.” Steve buries his face in his hands until the initial embarrassment goes away.

“The roof of my tower? When was this?” Then it dawns on him. “Poker party.” Tony looks out at his guests. “For those of you just joining us, Steve and Loki are together, Pepper and I are together, Bruce and Logan you probably already know about, you’ll be meeting Phil’s girlfriend once we get to California, and Natasha and Clint have a thing.”

“We’re together,” Natasha tells him.

“Really?” Pepper asks. “That’s great.” Natasha gives a small smile.

The bearded man sitting next to Bruce and across the aisle from Steve, stands up next. “Logan. A.k.a. Wolverine. I’ve got accelerated healing, a heightened sense of smell and hearing, claws that come out of my knuckles, and a skeleton covered in adamantium. Let’s see. I discovered my claws when I got angry once and made a fist. Hurt like hell. Still does. That’s also how I discovered my healing ability. The adamantium was courtesy of a secret government program. And I ain’t tellin’ you about my sex life.” He sits.

“Well, you’re no fun,” Tony replies.

The woman with the straight reddish hair stands up next. “Pepper Potts. CEO of Stark Enterprises. My super power is being able to deal with Tony Stark on a daily basis.” That produces a few chuckles. “I discovered my superpower after he hired me as his personal assistant.”

“Couldn’t get along without her,” Tony says, looking up at her with a lopsided smile and stars in his eyes. Although he is a little disappointed when she sits before answering the second question.

The teenage guy stands. “I’m Peter. Spider-Man. I stick to walls and ceilings, have amazing reflexes, and produce spider silk, which is kinda weird. I got my powers after being bitten by a genetically altered spider. It hurt, but at least I got some cool powers out of it.”

The older olive-skinned man in the slightly rumpled purple shirt gets up next. “Looks like we’ve entered the science experiment gone wrong section. I’m Bruce Banner. When I get angry or my heart rate gets too elevated, I turn into the Hulk. Um, I was doing research, trying to produce a super soldier similar to Steve. I got trapped in a room and bombarded with gamma radiation during an experiment.” He gives a small smile. “Worse part is the number of clothes that get ruined by him…that and the complete destruction of pretty much everything around him.” Bruce begins to sit but stands back up. “And the strangest place I’ve ever had sex was probably in the bathroom of a diner in Roswell, New Mexico.” He looks at Tony. “Satisfied?”

“I’m gonna wanna hear that story later,” the billionaire says.

The blue harry fellow with the animalistic face stands. “I am Dr. Henry McCoy. My friends call me Hank. I’m also known as Beast. I am a mutant with increased intelligence, agility, large feet, and blue fur. The first three manifested during puberty. The blue fur appeared after I injected myself with a formula meant to make my feet normal sized. Didn’t quite work out.” He begins to sit but then pops back up. “I brought Twinkies if anyone would like a snack.” Hank smiles and sits down.

“I’ll take one,” Tony says.

There is a pause as Hank gets him a Twinkie and he unwraps the golden snack and takes a bite.

The older gentleman in the dark suit gets up next. “Phil Coulson, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. I joined the FBI out of college and was recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D. from there. Tony Stark was my first ‘Avenger’ assignment. So far, his has been the toughest.”

“He helped design my new suit,” Steve tells them.

The Agent nods and smiles. “I did. It was an honor.” He sits.

“Thank you for that, Agent Coulson,” the dark-haired man with the pale skin says as he stands. He looks at Steve, “I have very much enjoyed it.” His green eyes survey the people around him. “I am Loki of Asgard, God of Mischief. Though I have several skills, my forté is magic. I was born with it.” He starts to sit.

“Oh, come on, Professor Snape. There must be more than that,” the billionaire insists.

“Frigga saw my talent and taught me how to use it. That is all. I didn’t kill anyone accidently if that’s what you’re asking. Sent a few to the healers, but I assure you they deserved it.”

“And the strangest place you’ve ever had sex? You can’t tell me it was on the roof of my tower.”

Loki smiles pleasantly. “My daughter was conceived on the side of a cliff as war raged in the valley below. Satisfied?”

“Impressive,” Tony admits.

The young woman with the fair skin and dark purple hair takes a breath and gets up. “My name is Hel. I’m Loki’s daughter and Queen of Helheim.” When she sees some blank stares, she adds, “It’s where the souls of those not killed gloriously in battle go. My half brother is there.” She shrugs. “I was granted rule over Helheim and am the only living being that can travel in and out of there. I can do magic thanks to Da. And I can hunt and prepare my kill thanks to ‘Boda, my mother. I learned both of these at a young age. I’ve not had sex yet, though apparently I was conceived on the side of a cliff.” She looks to her father sees a small smile.

The Avenger with the blond hair and hazel eyes stands and says, “Clint Barton. Hawkeye. Expert marksman. Trained at the circus. Strangest place I’ve had sex was in an abandoned amusement park near Zaragoza, Spain.” 

“It was near Valencia,” Natasha corrects. He takes her word for it.

The blue man with the tail and pointed ears stands gracefully. “I, too, was in ze circus. I am Kurt Warner, and I was known as ze Amazing Nightcrawler.” He smiles proudly. “I can teleport, and I have acrobatic skills. Ze acrobatics I learned in ze circus. I discovered I could teleport when a group of children a little older zan me began teasing and throwing rocks. I became frightened, wanting so much to be elsewhere. And zen suddenly I _was_ elsewhere. It was…a very strange feeling.”

The woman with the white hair sitting next to Coulson stands up. “It was a group of men that led me to my powers. Sorry. Ororo Munroe. Most people know me as Storm. I can manipulate the weather. I was a young teenager in Africa at the time. A group of men attacked me. Somehow I called up a storm, and lightning struck one of them. They left me alone after that. And the strangest place I’ve ever had sex was in a Bedouin tent in the middle of the Sahara.” She smiles at the look Wolverine is giving her.

The woman with the dark red curls gets up next. “Natasha Romanoff. Black Widow. Spy. Infiltrator. Assassin. I was an orphan taken in by Soviet Intelligence and trained in the art of espionage and interrogation. I was with Clint in Valencia.”

The young woman with the grey streak in her brown hair stands. “Anna Marie. Better known as Rogue. I take the memories and abilities of anyone I touch.” She takes a breath. “I discovered my powers after kissin’ a boy and sendin’ him into a coma. Not my best day ever. But I’m hopin’ that Dr. McCoy, Dr. Banner, and Mr. Stark can help me with that.” She smiles. “Sex isn’t exactly an option with my power, not unless I’m okay with killiin’ the guy. That’s it.” She sits.

The billionaire with the trimmed beard stands. “Guess that just leaves me.” His voice and demeanor are more subdued than normal. “Tony Stark. I am Iron Man. I design and wear mechanical suits with advanced weaponry to battle the forces of evil. I created my first suit after being taken hostage in Afghanistan. The man who helped me make it never got out of there. Ever since then, I’ve been trying to stop wars, not supply them.” He looks over everyone on the plane. “Strangest place I’ve ever had sex…Well there was the bathroom at that club in New York. Then there was the back corner table of Spago’s, also the Zumanity stage in Vegas, and most recently in a hospital broom closet. That one felt very ‘Grey’s Anatomy’.” He ignores Pepper’s questioning eyes.

xxx

As Logan naps in the window seat, Bruce joins Hank and Tony at the table to discuss the gamma expert’s hypothesis about Rogue’s power. Pepper puts on some earphones and works on her laptop.

After Hank explains how the serum changed him, Tony can understand why they’d want to run simulations first. “We’ll need a blood sample and probably some skin and hair samples, too. Did you bring your notes?”

“Yes. They’re right here,” Hank says as he pulls a USB drive out of his briefcase.

Somehow, Tony’s hand brushes against the geneticist’s arm. The billionaire freezes. He glides his hand over Beast’s silky fur. “Oh, wow. Pepper. Pepper,” he calls to get her attention as his hand continues stroking the arm. “Pepper. Hey, Pepper.”

Hank looks to Bruce for help but only sees an amused smirk.

“Pepper? Pepper.”

“What is it?” she finally asks after she and everyone else gets sick of hearing her name.

“Feel this.”

She sees what he is petting and does nothing.

“You have to feel this.”

Her blue eyes give the scientist an apologetic smile before returning her focus back to Tony. “You do realize that’s someone’s arm.”

“I know! It’s amazing. Feel it.”

Pepper asks Hank for permission to touch his arm. He grants it. She reaches out and strokes it. “Oh my God.”

“I know, right?” Tony looks up at Hank. “You are so my new cuddle buddy.”

Hank is mortified. “Cuddle buddy?”

The CEO gives her boyfriend a critical stare. “Tony, he is not sleeping with us.”

“But, Pepper.”

“No.”

Tony pouts. “Can I cuddle with him during the movie?”

“Only if Hank says it’s okay with him.”

The billionaire smiles at the geneticist. “So? It’d be a great way to pay me back for using my lab,” he notes.

“I…I…” Hank is speechless.

Bruce tells him it’s easier if he just accepts. Hank nods, not quite sure what he’s just agreed to.

xxx

Jacqueline Harris is standing awkwardly at the airport’s runway entrance when Tony Stark’s party plane arrives. As soon as he is able, Phil goes to her and gives her a hug and a kiss.

Everyone piles in to two large vans. They are driven to Tony’s mansion on the cliff above the beach.

“I thought your house was _on_ the beach?” Steve says slightly disappointed that they won’t be able to just walk out to the water.

“It is. It’s that way,” Tony points towards the back of the house, “and then straight down.” He pats Steve on the back and walks inside.

“Which bedroom are we in?” Bruce asks once everyone is in the living room.

Pepper gives Tony a pointed look.

“Um, yeah, about that…”

Colonel James Rhodes and his wife Rea arrive just then. Rea, a pretty woman with dark kinky hair, is just showing her pregnancy. Their arrival brings more introductions as Peter calls his Aunt May and Uncle Ben to let them know he arrived okay.

“Tony? Our stuff?” Bruce asks again. “Where are we staying?”

“Everyone!” Tony waits for the group to quiet down. “So there are only three bedrooms in the house.” He can feel the glares and questioning glances. “Rae is pregnant, so she and Rhodey should get one of the bedrooms. Anyone disagree?” He knows no one will. “The other bedroom should probably go to Phil and Jackie, since they don’t get to see each other that often and will no doubt want to get busy with each other. And I don’t think any of us want to witness that.”

Natasha cocks her head. “And I suppose you and Pepper will take the third bedroom.”

“Well it is my house.”

Bruce should have known. “And the rest of us?”

“There are air mattresses and sleeping bags that you can use here in the living room.”

“And in the meantime? Where should we put our stuff?”

JARVIS speaks up. “Dr. Banner. You and the other guests who will be staying in the living room can put your belongings in the gym.”

“Of course you have a gym,” Bruce says.

Pepper takes Rhodey, Rae, Phil, and Jackie to their rooms. Tony shows everyone else down to the gym and gives them a tour of the house. It isn’t as large or stately as the Xavier mansion, but it is much more modern.

During the tour, Steve asks if it would be okay for Johnny to come over tomorrow night for the movie, explaining that his nephew will be in LA already. Tony readily agrees and has JARVIS send Johnny a text with his address.

After the tour they end up back in the living room.

Tony gets everyone’s attention again. “Bruce, Hank, Rogue, and I will be in my workshop. Everyone else, please make yourselves at home. Mi casa es su casa.”

xxx

Steve, Loki, Logan, and Kurt are on the balcony looking out over the ocean.

“No matter how many times I have seen it, it fills me with awe,” Kurt tells them.

The Captain puts an arm around Loki’s waist and pulls him close. “Beautiful, isn’t it.”

“It is oddly calming,” the god notes.

Logan is the only one with his back to the ocean, looking instead inside the house through the floor to ceiling windows. “Your daughter and that Spider kid seem to be getting along.”

That makes Loki turn and look, Steve’s hand dropping from him. Green eyes assess their body language and finds it acceptable. “He was telling her all about New York on the way here. I think he loves the city almost as much as Steve does. It seemed to make her even more excited about being here.”

The Canadian smirks. “Yeah, and it’s got nothin’ to do with him bein’ a cute kid.”

Loki continues to look at them on the couch. He can’t remember the last time he saw Hel smiling so much. She likes the Midgardian, that much is evident. “Midgardians seem to be a family weakness.” He looks at Steve who smiles at him. He returns to gazing at the ocean as the waves come in.

“Zis place,” Kurt says. “Ze grandeur of it, ze beauty surrounding it, it makes me feel closer to God.”

“Sometimes I feel Him more in places like this than in church,” Steve admits.

“Perhaps you are at ze wrong church,” Kurt suggests.

“Are you a religious man, Kurt?”

“I am a man of faith, Captain. My scars are angelic symbols to remind me of my sins, to remind me to do better.”

“Did you do them yourself?” Steve asks.

“Most of zem, yes.”

Loki eyes the blue creature. “Were you never mad at God for making you as you are?”

Kurt nods in shame. “I was. But he made me like zis for a reason. And I have been able to help people, bring zem joy, save zeir lives. Looking like zis is a small price to pay, do you not agree?”

Steve smiles. “I think you’re stunning. Right, Loki?”

The god scowls. “He is human. It isn’t the same thing.”

Logan and Kurt are confused. Steve tells them that Loki is a Frost Giant, that his true form is blue. “Lighter than you, Kurt, but not as light as Henry. He’s gorgeous, but he doesn’t believe me.”

“Not my true form,” Loki corrects pointedly. “Simply a form that occurs when I touch Jotun things.” That is how he feels even if it isn’t true.

“And your eyes, zey remain green when you are blue?”

“No, they are as red as blood.”

Steve adds that there are markings on the god’s skin, too, markings and ridges. But those natural.

“I would very much like to see zem,” Kurt says, “if you are willing to show me.”

“Gotta say, I’m pretty curious myself,” Logan adds.

“You will have to remain curious.”

Steve tells them that Clint and Natasha both thought he looked like a Star Trek alien, whatever that is.

The conversation reminds Nightcrawler of Mystique. “I met a woman once. She was also blue but with red hair and yellow eyes like mine. She could look like anyone she wanted, but she remained in her natural state unless it was required to look like someone else. I asked her why. Why would she not choose to look normal all ze time?”

“What did she say?” Steve asks.

“She said it was because she shouldn’t have to. She said we should be proud to be mutants. You should be proud to be a Frost Giant.”

“You know nothing of Frost Giants,” Loki says through gritted teeth.

“I know it was what God made you. He must have had a reason for zis.”

“Your god may have made you, but he did not make me.”

“If there is a God,” Logan says, “and I ain’t sayin’ there is, He’s got a crappy sense of humor.”

Steve can’t understand it. “How can you look at the world, see the beauty of it, and not believe there is a higher power?”

“I am a higher power,” Loki says. “I do not need to look to anyone else.”

“But you didn’t make this. You didn’t make the ocean and the birds. You didn’t make the beach or Kurt or me.”

The Trickster can’t stop himself. “Your God took away your best friend, took away the life you were going to spend with your girl, took away all that you knew and brought you here. Why?”

Blue eyes sadden. “To stop you.”

Loki’s heart breaks with guilt. “I do not like your god.”

Kurt speaks up. “We do not always know why God does what He does. It is not our place to understand. We must accept and be thankful.”

“How?” Steve asks. Loki and Logan are both surprised by the question. “I try. I know He only gives us what we can handle, but sometimes…” He feels the Trickster’s hand in his. “Sometimes it feels like it’s too much.”

The acrobat cocks his head to the side. “But you are Captain America. You never give up. You give ze rest of us hope. Zat is your gift.” He sees the struggle in the blue eyes. “You were chosen for zis, Steve. Do not forget zat. God is with you even when you cannot feel him. You must have faith.”

Steve nods. He looks at Loki. “Aren’t you going to try to disprove him?”

“Darling, I’m not trying to disprove anyone. When I debate religion with you, it’s because I like the discussion. I find it interesting. My goal is not to change your mind but simply to understand how you can hold so fast to your faith.” Loki can see that Steve isn’t convinced. “I envy that, you see. I have so very little faith left. And the little I do have is almost all in you.”

“The thing is, you’re right about a lot of it.” The artist turns to the acrobat. “There are so many people who do horrible things in the name of God. How do you know if you’re on the right path?”

“You’ll know it in your heart. It is not easy, and your faith will waver. But I have found in zose times when I felt most alone, when my faith was a its lowest, God would send me a sign. It was not always obvious. Sometimes I did not realize zis until much later. But zere were signs. And now I am an X-Man, and I no longer feel ze need to hide who I am.”

“Thank you, Kurt. It’s funny how life happens sometimes. And I think you’re right about the signs.” Steve squeezes his lover’s hand. “The last two times I felt most alone, Loki came and showed me I wasn’t.”

“You see? Signs,” Kurt replies.

Logan and Loki exchange an apprehensive look. The Canadian shrugs and gazes out where the ocean meets the horizon.

They stand in silence lost in their own thoughts until the Trickster can’t take it anymore. “Am I the cause or the effect?” He turns his eyes to Steve. “You say you had to endure those years in the ice in order to stop me. But you also say it was my actions that made you realize you were not so alone. Would it not have been better to prevent me from becoming the thing you had to stop? If Odin had not found me or if he had simply told me the truth about my parentage, none of this would have been necessary. Why not prevent the entire thing?”

“Maybe we both needed it to happen this way,” Steve suggests.

“Bollocks.”

“Loki,” the artist begins.

“Bollocks.”

“I wasn’t meant to be with Peggy. I don’t know why,” he adds before Loki can ask. “I only know she was meant to be with her husband and have those kids. And I was meant to be with you.”

“You deserve so much better than me.”

“I’m not done. How do we know Thanos would not have found someone else to lead the Chitauri? Taking you out of the equation doesn’t mean I wouldn’t have been necessary. And this way you were able to help us win. And more importantly, I was able to fall in love with you, and you were able to fall in love with me. Kind of makes it worth it.”

“Does it?” Loki asks wanting so much for the answer to be yes.

“What do you think?”

“I think your god is a bitch. But if he exists, I am thankful for you.”

Steve scowls. “Please promise me you’ll never call God that again.”

Loki rests his gaze on the Captain’s bottom lip. “Oh, but it would give you such a good reason to punish me.”

The truth of those words can’t be denied. All thoughts of God are gone as the artist thinks about punishment. A smile forms on Steve’s lips as he imagines the Trickster with a gag in his mouth and rope immobilizing his body. He silently damns Tony for only having three bedrooms. Well, it will have to wait until they get home. No, it will have to wait until they return to New York and their room in Stark Tower. 

A self-satisfied grin appears on the god’s face. He whispers in Steve’s ear, “Whatever you are thinking, yes.” Loki licks the ear once before pulling away.

The artist turns back to the ocean hoping that will purify his thoughts. It doesn’t. All that comes to mind is Loki swimming naked in the water and them making love on the beach. He feels a blush rising when he notices Logan looking at him and smiling.

“Whatcha thinkin’ about, Steve?” the Canadian asks.

Blue eyes graze over Loki’s body as he answers, “I’m thinking about how much I want to be in the ocean, in my Ocean.” He examines the face to see if he was understood. Based on the partially open mouth and the slightly dilated eyes he concludes he was understood perfectly.

“JARVIS, how does one access the roof?” Loki asks.

Kurt’s eyes grow big, but he refuses to look away from the ocean. Logan smirks and nods at the god. Steve waits impatiently as his eyes return to water beyond the balcony railing.

“With a ladder or some other external tool,” the A.I. answers. “There is no access from inside of the house.”

Logan chuckles. “Sorry, Kitten. You’ll have to find somewhere else to fuck.”

“Don’t think I won’t, Wolvie. I’m nothing if not resourceful.”

Steve and Kurt stare at the ocean pretending not to listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Malibu is going to end up taking multiple chapters for each day they are there. Next time we will see what is happening in the lab. Also, I meant to get to Asgard in this chapter, but it never happened. Sorry. Perhaps next time. Also a warning, with the fall television season starting, it may take me longer to post chapters. I apologize in advance.
> 
> Hel is finally on Earth! By popular demand, she is attracted to Johnny. (Completely understandable of course.) She is now calling Tony ‘Uncle Tony’ thanks to the billionaire’s insistence as noted by FireChildSlytherin5 (ff). (I had an Uncle Tony who passed away several years ago. So seeing that, hearing it in my head is bringing out some feels.) 
> 
> Hel is also calling Steve ‘Step Da’ as suggested by Sat-Isis (ff). Helena didn’t get to use it a lot this chapter, but she will.
> 
> FireChildSlytherin5 is also responsible for Tony’s reaction to Hank’s fur. I think we all want to be Hank’s cuddle buddy.
> 
> In a few days time (Sep 25), it will be 1 year since I published the “one-shot” that has become this never-ending soap opera of heroic and super hero goodness. I could not have done it without you. This would never have gotten past chapter 1 without your support and encouragement and ideas. I love you all. 
> 
> If I had Tony’s money, I’d fly every one of you in for a big party where we’d drink liquor and punch and stare at each other awkwardly interrupted by fangirling over Stoki and Avengers and Marvel’s Agents of SHIELD. And we’d discuss our other favorite pairings and perhaps other fandoms. But since I don’t have Tony’s money, I offer you this virtual hug: *hug*
> 
> Thank you again. Until next time…


	81. To Forgive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scientists get to work. Clint gets a gift. Hel gets some invitations. Logan and Bruce appreciate a classic car. And Loki and Storm discover they have a friend in common. Also, Hank gets an unexpected surprise that delights Loki.
> 
> **Pairings:** Clint  & Natasha, Steve & Loki, Pepper & Tony, Logan & Bruce (explicit), Rhodey & Rae, Phil & Jackie  
>  **Explicit Content:** Oral Sex, Masturbation, Hand Job

Tony leads the group into his workshop. “This, Miss Rogue and gentlemen, is where the magic happens.” 

A robot that looks like one big arm comes rolling up. It is predominately white with a claw-like hand that can open and close to grasp things.

“Dum-E! Miss me?”

The robot’s hand rotates. Then the arm lifts, and Tony gives it a high five.

“Everyone, this is Dum-E. Dum-E, this is Bruce, Rogue, Hank. Did JARVIS tell you what we’re trying to do?”

Dum-E rolls over to a table where at least a dozen syringes and large stacks of slides and petri dishes are piled.

Tony stares at the table. It is not a small table, but more than half of it is covered in supplies. The billionaire nods, not sure whether to be angry or amused. “Dum-E, you don’t find this…I don’t know…excessive?”

The arm drops, and the robot backs away.

“No, no. It’s okay. We’ll just take what we need. Hank, why don’t you select one of the many syringes and draw the lovely lady’s beautiful blood. Bruce, hair and skin samples please. JARVIS?”

The AI’s voice can be heard answering. “If Dr. McCoy would load a sample of the chemical compound, I can begin the analysis.”

The geneticist looks through his briefcase. “I have it right here, JARVIS. Where should I put it?”

Rogue watches Hank pull out a large vial of green liquid. A bottle of water appears in front of her. She looks up to see Bruce, his brown eyes calm and comforting.

“Drink this. It’ll help when drawing your blood.”

“Thank you.” She takes the water, opens it, and begins to drink.

Dr. Banner explains that he is going to pull a few strands of hair from her head and scrape some skin cells off her arm. He explains why, but Rogue would never be able to repeat what he’s telling her. He must see a glossy look in her eyes, because he changes tactics.

“Basically, we’re hoping to use this to determine if activating the next stage of your mutation will turn you purple.”

“Purple?”

“Okay, green.”

Rogue smiles. “Maybe fuschia.”

“Or burnt sienna.”

“Burnt sienna?” she asks, surprised by the color choice.

“I read it on a Crayon once.” He holds up a pair of tweezers. “This is going to hurt a little.” He waits for her to nod before pulling a few strands of hair. “I’m going to take some from your streak, too, just in case.”

“Never hurts to be thorough,” she offers.

As he pulls some of the white strands he asks her how often she has to get it colored. She tells him it’s natural, a souvenir from when Magneto used her to power a machine that was supposed to create mutants.

“I take it it failed.”

“Thanks to Logan and some of the others.” She notes the smile that appears on Bruce’s face. “He seems really happy with you. It’s nice to see.”

He leans in conspiratorially. “I’ll tell you a secret.”

Rogue leans in, too. “What?”

“I’m really happy with him, too.”

She smiles at that. But then the smile turns sad as she realizes she may never have that. 

Bruce notices the change. “I’ll tell you another secret. The whole relationship thing doesn’t get any easier the older you get. It’s still a little scary.”

“Only a little?”

He chuckles. “Okay a lot scary, but Logan has an amazing gift of being able to put both Hulk and I at ease.”

“I hope I can meet someone like that someday.”

Bruce touches her gloved hand. “I’m sure you will. And I’m going to do my best to make it so that you can share a touch and a kiss and all the joys that come with love.”

The word surprises the young woman. “Love? Why, Dr. Banner, are you in love with Logan?” She sees a slight blush rising in his cheeks. “Does he know?”

He concentrates on scraping some skin cells from her arm. “We aren’t here to discuss me.”

“Ooh, you’ve got it bad.”

“I do not.”

“You so do.”

Tony comes up and puts an arm around Bruce. “He so does what?”

Rogue considers whether to say anything. She doesn’t see any signs from Logan’s boyfriend to keep her mouth shut. And the two scientists do seem really close. “He’s in love with Logan.”

Tony is genuinely surprised. “Really?” He squints his eyes to get a better look at his friend. He moves his head around to get different angles. “Well put me in a bikini and call me Antoinette. You are.”

“I’m not putting you in a bikini,” Bruce says.

“Who’s wearing a bikini?” Hank asks as he walks over.

“Tony.”

“It’s an expression,” the billionaire says.

“No it isn’t,” Bruce replies.

Rogue agrees. “It really isn’t.”

Tony realizes they’ve strayed. He turns to Dr. McCoy. “My Hulk is in love with your Wolverine.” He returns his focus to Bruce. “Does our Mr. Logan reciprocate?”

“He said it first, thought I was asleep.”

“Aw,” the Mississippi native coos. “That’s so sweet. He probably didn't want you to hear ‘im.”

“What did you do?” Tony asks.

Bruce starts cleaning his glasses. “I may have told him that I love him…and that Hulk loves him, too.”

“Aw,” Rogue says again, the sweetness being almost too much to bear.

“Well,” Hank utters.

“Wait, I though Hulk loved me,” the billionaire counters.

“Don’t worry, Tony. Hulk still loves you just not the same way he loves Logan. Believe me, this is a good thing.”

Tony peers at Bruce as the scientist returns the steady gaze. “Yeah, okay. As long as Hulk and I are still buds.”

The gamma expert smiles. “Yeah. Best buds.”

“He’s got Iron Man’s back?”

“Always.”

“Good. Let’s do some science.” 

xxx

Hogun has again declined to join the Warriors Three for a late afternoon trip to the tavern. Fandral suggests they follow the Vanir warrior and see exactly why he no longer wishes to hang out with them.

Thor shrugs. He’s pretty sure he knows where Hogun has been going, but it might be amusing to see it in action.

The quiet warrior knows he is being followed. It isn’t as though Volstagg could hide himself. Were he doing anything but meeting Sigyn, he might let them follow. But he would rather not be spied upon as they converse. So he goes down a narrow alley and through some winding and maze-like streets. It is almost too easy to lose them.

Fandral throws up his hands in frustration. “I can’t believe you lost him,” he tells Volstagg.

“ _I_ lost him,” the rotund warrior says with disbelief. “You were the one who wanted to follow him in the first place. If anyone lost him, it was you.”

“Me?!”

Thor rumbles with laughter. He puts a hand on each of their shoulders. He motions for them to follow him and leads them to Sigyn’s cousin’s house. As soon as they are in sight of it, they have to hide behind a stone fence. Hogun and Sigyn are walking out together holding hands. However, Fandral and Volstagg are so busy shushing each other that they nearly give themselves away. They only become silent when Thor gives them a hard shove that sends Fandral head first into the ground.

Hogun is carrying a basket and a blanket as they walk away from the house towards a large tree. Luckily, the stone fence goes right by there. As the Vanir warrior lays out the blanket on the grass, his friends shuffle and crawl their way closer. Finally, they are within hearing distance.

“…mustard in the potato salad as though Ragnarok had started,” Sigyn says.

Hogun chuckles. “Surely it wasn’t that bad.”

“It was.”

“Well, you are here, and it is better now. Yes?”

“Yes.” Thor thinks he can hear the smile in Sigyn’s voice.

“So will we be having this infamous potato salad?” the warrior asks.

“No. No potato salad today. Today I made us sandwiches. I hope you don’t mind.”

“I do not care what we eat so long as I am with you.”

Fandral, Thor, and Volstagg all exchange a look. Is that really their Hogun? But then their friend continues speaking.

“In all the nine realms, I have never met anyone as beautiful as you. I used to be so envious of Loki when you were married.”

“Even then?” Sigyn is surprised. “Why did you never say anything? Loki and I have been apart for so long.”

“Your heart was still his, and that was not good enough for me. I am very possessive, you see. I never wanted just part of you. And I never felt like I could have all of you until now.”

“Oh, Hogun.”

There are sounds of kissing that have Fandral’s eyebrows rising to an extraordinary height. Thor creates his red mist on the ground and asks if either knew of Hogun’s feelings. The two warriors shake their heads. This is the first any of them have heard of this. 

Volstagg changes his mind and with a series of ridiculous gestures informs them that he had seen Hogun looking at Sigyn, batting his eyes to indicate love.

Thor looks away trying hard not to laugh as Fandral stares at Volstagg in baffled amazement.

Sigyn’s voice interrupts the rest of large warrior’s pantomime. “I am sorry. I am sorry I was not ready for you until now.” There is a pause filled by the sound of food being unwrapped. “But I don’t understand. Surely you saw me throw myself at Loki when I returned.”

“I saw a woman trying to reclaim her life but not knowing how to do it.”

Thor nods his head in agreement.

Hogun continues. “You were not ready then. But when I saw you the next day, I knew Loki was truly out of your heart and that you might be ready for me. Also, you looked like you could use a friend.”

“Wise, wonderful Hogun.”

Fandral closes his eyes and kisses the air. Volstagg nods his agreement as Thor chuckles silently. The God of Thunder taps the blond warrior’s knee and motions for them to go. But just as they start to leave, Hogun’s voice is heard once again.

“Your lips are as soft as rose petals, your touch as tender as the gentlest breeze. Sigyn, my heart, my love, you are all I have ever wanted…all I have ever wanted but never thought I’d have. If you loved me only half as much as I love you, I would be a happy man.”

“Then be happy, Hogun, for I love you with my whole heart.”

The three warriors look at each other. Then Fandral grabs an imaginary woman and pretends to shove his tongue down her throat. Thor is not amused. He motions for them to go, and they slowly make their way along the stone fence away from the couple.

As they sit in a tavern, plates and tankards full and ready to be consumed, they voice their amazement at what they just witnessed. Fandral swears he has heard more words from Hogun today than he has in all the time they have known each other up till then. Thor knows that isn’t true but would rather eat and drink than correct his friend.

xxx

“I still can’t believe you’re a queen,” Peter says.

Hel smiles coquettishly, pleased that the young man thinks her so interesting. “Well, it’s not all telling people what to do. A lot of it is administrative and kind of boring. I’d much rather go to that place you were telling me about, hanging out with people my age.”

“You mean school? It really isn’t all that cool.”

She takes his hand and examines the palm. “I don’t know. Not having to deal with treaties and people whining about where their loved ones ended up sounds pretty good to me.”

“Must be rough.”

Hel nods. “And there are lots of people your age there?”

“Yeah,” he says realizing she must be lonely. “I guess the people you meet tend to be older.”

“The people I meet tend to be dead.” She lets his hand go. “Those that are alive are generally older than me. It’s one of the reasons I like visiting Da. There are people my age and no pressure to, I don’t know, be a ‘strong woman’.”

“My parents died when I was little. I always imagined they’d be in Heaven. But if what you say is true, I guess they’d be with you.”

“Depends on what they believed,” Hel informs him. “If they believed in Heaven, that’s probably where they went. I can ask Peter next time I see him.”

“Peter?” Peter asks.

“He controls who goes in and out of there.”

“ _Saint_ Peter?”

Hel thinks. “I wouldn’t call him a saint, but that’s just me. Write down their names and the year they died, and I’ll see what I can find out.”

Peter looks at Hel as though he cannot believe she really exists.

“That reminds me,” she says. Her violet eyes see the archer standing and talking to a few people. “Clint Barton?” she calls.

He looks at her and tenses.

“Could you come here please? I promise I don’t bite…unless you want me to.”

Clint sees Loki’s smile on her face, and it fills him with apprehension. He walks over slowly. “Yeah?”

“Have a seat,” Hel tells him. She pulls a piece of paper from her pocket as he sits. “Da had me look up some people for you. I didn’t find all of them. They weren’t exactly all in the same place. I’ve marked the ones I did find,” she says handing him the paper with a list of names. 

Most are S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, ones who died on the Hellicarrier the day he broke Loki out of there. Seeing those names, feeling responsible for them makes it hard for him to breathe. But he continues reading down the list. Many of them have a checkmark by them in purple ink. At the bottom, though, are the names of his mother, his father, and his brother. Only two of those are marked.

Hel notices the names he’s staring at. “I assume the last three share the same belief system, yes?”

“Yes. I think,” he corrects as Natasha comes over and sits next to him.

“Good. Then your brother isn’t dead. Also, almost all of the other ones that I did find said that they knew it wasn’t your fault.”

Clint stares at the paper. Natasha puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Mind control is a bitch,” Hel says. “Da said he had to have a right good hit to the noggin to be rid of it.”

“Your father?” Natasha asks. Loki had alluded to being under mind control before but had never elaborated on it.

“Yeah. Just started teachin’ me how to protect my mind. Gave me exercises to do and everything.” She looks at the man who appears to have tears in his eyes.

“You okay, man?” Peter asks softly.

Clint nods. “They really said that…that it wasn’t my fault?” He looks at her as though she were a lifeline.

“Yeah. Well, the ones I was allowed to talk to.”

The archer looks out the window and sees the god standing on the balcony with Steve and a couple of others. “And Loki asked you to talk to them?”

Hel shrugs. “Yeah. Didn’t give me the entire story, just enough so I’d know what to ask.”

He feels a comforting hand rubbing his back. “Okay,” he says, feeling an invisible weight he didn’t even know he had lift off him. “Okay.” He stands up. Looking at the young woman, he tells her, “Your dad’s right. Hit to the head will cure you, but it hurts like a son of a bitch. Better to not let them in if you can.”

Peter mutters, “That must be one heck of a story.”

Natasha watches Clint head out to the balcony. She doesn’t follow, figuring it’s something he needs to do by himself. Instead she looks at the young lady who seems to have all of Loki’s expressions. “So you and your dad are close?”

Hel shrugs. “I don’t see him as often as I’d like, but yeah.” She looks at the stoic woman. “He told me about you. Said there were two Avengers that got the better of him, the green guy and a woman both beautiful and dangerous. You made quite the impression. I’m almost surprised he didn’t try to seduce you instead of Steve.”

“He probably knew he’d fail,” the spy says.

“Nah,” Hel disagrees. “’Boda says Da likes physical domination. Steve’s the better choice for that.”

“Physical domination?” Peter repeats in a small voice.

“Yeah. Da ’s submissive.”

“I don’t think I want to know this.” He stands awkwardly. “I’m gonna go get a soda. Anyone want anything? No? Okay.”

“So you know about your father’s proclivities,” Natasha states.

“Yes. ‘Boda says he’s a perfect example of a powerful man who likes to be taken care of in the bedroom.”

“’Boda says,” Tasha repeats. “Sounds like ‘Boda says a lot.”

“She teaches me other things,” Hel replies a little defensively.

“Like hunting,” the spy recalls. “What’s your weapon of choice?”

The Queen of Helheim usually uses a bow and arrow to hunt but she prefers throwing knives like her father. Tasha suggests they have a training session or two while she’s in New York. “You know, when you’re not out with your dad.”

“That’d be great,” Hel says as she studies the passive face. “You’re hard to read.”

“Good. I work hard at it.”

“Can you teach me?” she asks with a face that has just a touch of hope and innocence.

Tasha tilts her head and examines the violet eyes, the purple lips, and the almost porcelain face. “Something tells me you don’t need to learn.”

A smile slowly appears on Hel’s face. “You give me more credit than I deserve.”

“Oh, yeah, you are definitely your father’s daughter.”

“Who else would I be?” she wonders.

xxx

Clint, paper still in his hand, walks up to the four men on the balcony. “Loki.”

The god turns around and sees the archer whose eyes have the same intensity they had when he became a punching bag. He really doesn’t need this right now. “Mr. Barton.”

“A word?”

“I did inform you that any blows I receive will be returned in equal measure.”

Steve tenses, ready to get between them.

Clint steps closer to the god, within arms reach. “Thank you,” he manages to say through a tightened throat.

This surprises everyone except Kurt who doesn’t quite understand what is going on.

“For?” He is handed a piece of paper with his own writing on it. Loki recognizes it immediately and notes the marks next to most of the names. “These are the ones she found?”

“Yes.”

Loki nods but finds he cannot look up at the archer. “Did it…Were you forgiven?”

Hawkeye can only manage a whisper. “Yes.”

“Good. Good.” He hands the list back.

Clint struggles to find his voice again. “She said you’re teaching her to block her mind.”

“Yes. It will afford her some protection.”

“Did it help you?”

He can feel the archer’s eyes on him, can feel Steve’s eyes as well. He looks up into the hazel ones. “I was able to retain some control, yes.”

“I don’t know if I should be angry or…envious or sad for you.”

“Not envious. You had no control, well, very little. None of your actions were your fault. No blame rests on your shoulders. I do not have that luxury. I…” He looks to Steve. “I embraced the monster that lives in my heart.” He can feel the tears coming. The Trickster turns to the ocean and looks out at the undulating waters. He gathers his resolve. “You are welcome, Mr. Barton, for the names. I am glad it has brought you some measure of peace. And I sincerely hope we never need speak of it again.”

“Yeah, me, too.” Clint looks at the Captain, sees the worry in the blue eyes that see only the god. He moves to stand on the other side of Loki. Leaning against the railing, he joins the Asgardian in watching and listening to the ocean.

xxx

“Hey, you headed downstairs?” Rhodey asks Peter at the elevator.

“Yeah. Thought I’d see what they’re doin’ in the workshop.”

“Cool. I’ll come with you.” The Colonel looks at the young white man with the fluffy brown hair. “So how do you know Tony?”

“Oh, uh, Captain Rogers. He took me to have lunch with Tony and Loki one day. I ended up spending the afternoon there. It was really cool.”

“Science geek?”

Peter moves his mouth as if to speak but isn’t sure exactly what to say. Finally, he goes with, “There was some lab time involved.”

“Uh, huh.”

They step off the elevator to find the young woman getting her blood drawn by the blue furry guy while Tony and Bruce are staring at a 3D virtual rendering of a chemical compound.

“So this is where all the nerds are hangin’ out,” Rhodey announces.

Tony looks at him. “No, this is where the highly intelligent and talented people are hanging out. Peter, you may stay. Rhodey, you shall have to prove your worth.”

“And how am I supposed to do that?”

“By answering three questions of course.” He raises his index finger. “What is your name?” A second finger goes up. “What is your quest?” A third finger goes up. “What is the air-speed velocity of an unladen swallow?”

“Not this again,” the Colonel sighs.

Bruce asks, “What do you mean? An African or European swallow?”

Tony points at the gamma expert and smiles widely. “That is why this guy is allowed in the club.”

“Because he can quote Monty Python? Is that really your standard?”

“Well at least Bruce likes Rodan and not Gamera.”

The makes Rhodey a little upset. “Hey, Gamera is very cool. And your Iron Man suit is way more like Gamera than any of the others.”

“Is not,” Tony replies offended.

“It is actually,” Bruce says as Peter nods.

“See, even your science buddy thinks I’m right,” the Colonel says smugly.

The billionaire shoots Bruce a traitorous glare before he looks to Hank and Rogue. They both shrug. “Gamera doesn’t shoot repulsor rays,” he finally counters.

The gamma expert looks at his friend and tries to suppress a grin. “It’s okay, Tony. You are way cooler than Gamera.”

“No, he isn’t,” Rhodey says flatly.

“And that is why Bruce is my new best friend.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“I would.”

Bruce feels the need to interject. “No, he wouldn’t.”

Tony huffs and points at Rhodey. “Okay, well, he’s not allowed to be in our science club.”

“What are you, like 12?” Rogue asks.

“Maybe. Why? Are you turned on?” Tony asks with a smirk and eyes that are both smoldering and mischievous.

“No,” she says with a slight tremble in her voice, trying hard to suppress her fangirl instinct. “Do you flirt with everyone?”

“Rhodey, you care to answer that one?”

“Yes,” Rhodey replies. “Yes, he does. And I’ve decided that Bruce and I are going to be best friends. You can be best friends with Peter,” he tells Tony. “You should have about the same maturity level.”

Tony rolls his eyes. “Says the man who’s worried I’m no longer his best friend.”

“Do you two need a room?” Bruce asks. “’Cause the rest of us are trying to work here.”

Rhodey smiles. “Naw, we’re good. We are good, right?” he asks the billionaire.

“Yep,” Tony replies. “We’re good.” He opens his arms wide. “Come here, Boo-Boo.”

“Don’t call me Boo-Boo.”

“Yogi? Ranger Smith. Honey Boo-Boo?” He smiles. “Rhododendron.”

Rhodey smiles, shaking his head slowly as Tony hugs him.

xxx

Pepper walks into the kitchen and finds Hel opening each cabinet. “Need any help?”

“Glasses?”

She goes to one of the drawers Hel hadn’t gotten to and takes out two glasses. “Ice?” She waits for the nod before continuing. “So do you prefer Hel or Helena?”

“Well, most people call me Hel.”

“But?”

“I actually prefer Helena. Don’t tell Da.”

Pepper smiles. “Why not?”

She shrugs. “Just, I’d rather he didn’t know.”

“Okay. He won’t hear it from me.” Pepper smiles at her, noticing the same proud vulnerability that Loki has. She asks the young woman what she’d like to drink. The she asks, “So how do you like Earth so far?”

“It’s cool. There’s so much to see. And the guys are all so cute.”

Oh, yeah. Pepper remembers what it was like at that age. She pours two glasses of lemonade. “So other than Peter, who all do you think is cute?” One of the glasses is handed over.

“I met Steve’s nephew Johnny. I know. It’s kind of weird since he looks like Da’s boyfriend, but he’s really handsome. And that Kurt fellow is kind of cute. And Logan is pretty hot.”

Pepper recalls the mutant in a bathing suit next to the pool. “Yeah, yeah he is.”

“Clint’s not bad, either. Do not tell Da I said that.”

“I won’t,” the CEO laughs. “Anyone else?”

“You’re boyfriend is handsome. He kind of reminds me of Da.”

“He does?” This surprises Pepper.

“All mirth and mischief on the outside. Probably hiding vulnerability and pain.” She shrugs. “I could be wrong.”

“Huh.” Pepper takes a drink. “Well, I don’t know how your Da feels about shopping, and I’m pretty sure Steve hates it. So if you ever want to go shopping, maybe go get a mani-pedi, let me know. We can make a girl’s day out of it…you and me…and maybe Natasha. I’m not sure she likes shopping though. But we can invite her if you want.”

“I’d like that. Natasha offered to train with me,” Hel adds. “Everyone’s being so nice. I may have to stay more than a week.”

“Please do. Tony loves having guests at the tower. He’s been trying to get Steve to move in for forever. He was so excited when your father asked if you all could stay there.” They stand quietly for a little while. “And if you need anything or just want to hang out, let me know.”

“Aren’t you busy? Da said you’re the equivalent of a queen here.”

The CEO smiles at that. “That’s true…kind of. But I can make time in my schedule if necessary.”

Helena smiles. “You remind me of grandmother.” She suddenly realizes she may have offended the kind woman. “I mean you’re very warm not that you’re old. You’re obviously much younger than Frigga. Much younger.”

“It’s okay,” Pepper assures her. It is certainly nice to hear that she looks younger than Hel’s grandmother, though. The strawberry-blond can’t help but wonder if she’ll ever have children much less grandchildren.

Rae, Rhodey’s wife, walks in with her cute little baby bump. Pepper feels a small surge of jealousy, but it quickly goes away.

“So this is where you are,” the mother-to-be says.

“Did Rhodey go down to Tony’s workshop?”

“He sure did. I think he was feeling a little jealous of the scientists.”

xxx

“Helena?” Loki asks Natasha who is chatting with Storm, Phil, and Jackie.

“Kitchen,” she answers. Just as he’s about to leave, she thanks him. “For Clint.”

“For Clint?” Phil asks, more curiosity than apprehension in his voice.

“It was nothing,” Loki says dismissively and heads towards the kitchen.

“Clint?” Phil asks the spy.

The god can hear Tasha give a very brief explanation about the list of names. Stepping into the kitchen, he sees Hel with Pepper and the pregnant woman.

“Ladies.”

“Hey, Da. Guess what? Pepper invited me to go shopping and have a…what was it?”

“Mani-pedi,” the strawberry-blonde says. “Manicure and Pedicure. It’s where they pamper your hands and feet.”

“Ah. That’s very kind of you.” He turns to Hel. “But Pepper is very busy, Pet,” Loki reminds her, wanting to protect her from disappointment. “She has her own duties to perform and may not have time.”

There is a slight tone to his voice that causes violet eyes to examine her father. “I know. Are you okay?”

The god can feel himself tense. “Fine. I’m fine.”

The two Midgardians feel the tension rise. Pepper puts a hand on the young woman’s shoulder. “Hel, have you been out on the deck? The view is spectacular. I think I saw Kurt and Logan out there.”

The Queen of Helheim isn’t sure she should go but finds herself moving where the warm hand directs her.

“Yes, Hel, by all means go out onto the deck where that blue creature is. No doubt you’ll find him as intriguing as Steve does. No doubt he’ll have you believing in higher powers and...and…” Whatever he was going to say dies on his lips when he feels his daughter’s arms wrap tightly around him.

“Is this about Steve or you?” she asks softly in his ear.

He takes a breath, realizes he’s making an ass of himself. He hugs her back. “Doesn’t matter.” Loki looks up at the two women staring at them. “My apologies. That was…rude.”

“Not the weekend you imagined, eh?” Hel offers, letting him go.

He avoids the question. “Pepper is correct. The view from the deck is quite astonishing. Go on then.”

“Should I send in Steve?” Hel asks as she returns to Pepper.

“No. The scientists?”

“In Tony’s workshop,” Pepper tells him.

The god walks up to the Midgardians. He kisses the dark hand first and the light hand second. “Thank you for opening up your home, Ms. Potts, and for the kindness you’ve shown my daughter. I will try to do better.”

“Good,” she replies. “And by the way, I’ve seen the way Steve looks at you. You don’t have to worry about him cheating.”

Loki chuckles. “That’s not what concerns me. But I thank you for your words.”

Rae looks at the god. “You can be awfully charming when you want to be.”

“That’s a very gracious thing to say, Mrs. Rhodes.”

“You can be scary as hell, too,” she adds.

“I shall take that as a compliment.”

“I bet you will,” Rae replies.

Trying to suppress a smile, the god promises he will try not to be so scary. He catches Logan’s eye through the window as he heads towards the elevator. Sure enough, the Canadian joins him before the door opens.

“Looking for Bruce?”

“Just wanna make sure he ain’t havin’ too much fun without me.” Logan doesn’t look at Loki when he asks, “So what’s your real beef with Kurt?”

“My real beef?”

“You obviously have a problem with him. I’m tryin’ to figure out of it’s just his religious views or that he’s blue or what?”

The elevator door opens. “He’s blue…comfortably blue,” Loki replies and steps off the elevator. “I need some cheering up. Entertain me, Mr. Stark,” Loki commands.

Rhodey raises his eyebrows. “Is he for real?”

“Yep,” Tony replies. “I know he seems like an egotistical, pain in the ass, psychotic god, but when you get to know him, well, he’s still all those things but also kind of likeable.”

“Thank you, Tony. What are we doing?”

Dr. McCoy explains to Loki in rather technical terms.

Logan decides to translate. “In other words, they’re hoping that Hank’s serum will give Rogue the ability to control when she absorbs people’s essence.”

“Intriguing. And how will we determine this?” 

“JARVIS is running some simulations,” Tony replies.

Rogue adds, “They also wanna make sure it doesn’t turn me burnt sienna.” She and Bruce exchange a smile. “I don’t suppose magic would work.”

The god examines her visually. “My understanding is that your abilities stem from your genetic makeup. Correct?”

“Yes.”

“Then I’m afraid I cannot help. Magic can repair, but it cannot replace.”

Peter scowls. “Didn’t you turn yourself into a cat?”

“Yes, but that was me. And I always change back. But for others, it is limited to healing. If Rogue’s problem was due to an injury, I could help. But if it is simply a result of her DNA makeup, there is nothing I can do.”

“You turned Doom as his cronies into sheep,” Tony notes.

“Yes, well, they would have turned back into men eventually had they survived.”

“Oh, shit,” Rogue mutters under her breath.

Hank speaks up. “But if Rogue’s lack of control was due to an injury to the brain, for example, could you correct that?”

Rogue and Logan know exactly who he’s talking about. It takes Bruce a moment longer, but he gets there, too.

“Yes,” Loki replies.

“Even if it happened when he was a baby?” Bruce asks.

“I don’t see why not.”

Hank smiles, his long canines making him look almost sinister. “Loki, I have a friend I’d really like you to meet.”

“Sir,” JARVIS interrupts, “the catering has arrived.”

xxx

Steve catches Loki going into the bathroom. “Kitten.” He follows the god into the small room.

“I will try harder,” Loki tells him as the door is locked.

“I’m still going to have to punish you.”

“I know.” The god takes a breath and relaxes his body. The sound of water hitting water echoes in the room.

“Thing is, I don’t think the usual is going to be enough.”

“Oh?” He zips up his trousers and flushes then moves to the sink.

Steve takes a breath. “I’ve been thinking.”

“About?” Loki turns to face his love and whatever consequences his actions have led to.

The Captain runs a hand down the right side of the Trickster’s chest. “Suspenders…and the first time we made love, the first time I ever felt like you were truly and completely mine.”

“I remember it well. I hated you.”

“You loved me.”

“Yes. Both statements are correct. What exactly are you saying?”

He runs his hand along Loki’s jaw. “I’m saying I’m going to make love to you. Now put on some suspenders.”

The statements seem incongruous, but the god obeys anyway. Loki chooses cream-colored suspenders that appear bright against his red shirt.

A smile appears on Steve’s face. He pulls one of the straps and lets it go, taking great pleasure in the sound of it snapping against the god’s chest. He can’t help but do it again.

“Is this why you wanted suspenders? So you could assault me with them?”

“Assault? I’ll give you assault.” Steve pulls Loki roughly against him. But then his touch turns soft, and he places a gentle kiss on the god’s lips. He coaxes the lips open and slowly explores the warm mouth. He pulls away slowly. “How’s that for assault?”

Loki’s heart feels like it will burst. He feels exposed and vulnerable in the way that only Steve can make him. “Far more deadly than the sharpest sword. You kill me with a touch and bring me back to life with a kiss.”

“My, my. What power I have.”

“Enough to fell a god. May I kiss you, my Love?”

“You may.”

The god starts slow with only lips. His tongue follows soon after, deepening the kiss, pulling Steve close. Eyes closed, breathing, tasting, feeling his lover, Loki allows himself to become lost in the sensations. 

And then his suspender strap strikes his chest. He feels Steve smile against his lips, hears the chuckle that comes from the artist.

“Sorry, Kitten. I couldn’t help myself. Come on. Let’s go eat.”

Bruce, Logan, and Natasha all notice the new suspenders and smile.

xxx

After dinner, Bruce goes back to the workshop to check on the simulations. Logan steps into the elevator with him, and they ride silently down.

The scientist does his thing as the former soldier leans against the table that’s piled with petri dishes and watches.

“Lookin’ awful sexy there, Brucey.”

“Liar,” he replies without looking up.

“I’m serious. You got those glasses on, shirt ’s all rumpled. It’s takin’ all of my will power not to take you right now.”

Brown eyes look up then. “Someone could walk in.”

“JARVIS can warn us.” Logan touches himself through his jeans. That small bit of friction coupled with the sight of Bruce begins to make him hard. “Should I stop?”

“No. Just let me finish this.” The scientist has to concentrate hard on trying to determine which parameters to run the next simulations with. It gets more difficult when Logan hugs him from behind and begins kissing his neck. “You’re supposed to wait till I’m done.”

“Sorry. You’re just too sexy,” the Canadian replies as he slips his hand into Bruce’s pocket. He presses himself against the scientist’s thigh as his fingers stroke the shaft through the thin pocket lining.

“Just…Just give me a moment.”

The elevator door opens, and Hank walks in. “Bruce? Oh. Sorry. I thought…”

Logan glares at the ceiling. “JARVIS, you were supposed to warn us.”

“You never actually asked that of me, Mr. Logan.”

“Damn A.I.”

Hank starts to back away. “I should probably…”

Bruce stops him with a word and asks the geneticist for help with determining the next set of parameters.

Hank steps closer as Logan pulls away.

It doesn’t take long for the scientists to finish the task, though to the man with the adamantium covering his skeleton, it feels like forever. He’s been looking at Tony’s collection of cars as they work, getting ideas.

“Are you coming up or…?” Hank asks as he walks towards the elevator.

Bruce looks at Logan leaning against one of the cars, the really old one. “We’ll be up in a few minutes.”

The lovers say nothing until the geneticist is in the elevator and traveling away from them.

“So,” Logan begins, “ever have sex in a ’32 Ford Flathead Roadster?”

“Can’t say that I have. Not sure Tony would approve.”

The Canadian smirks. “You really think Tony’s never fucked anyone in this beauty?”

Just then, Dum-E rolls up with a box of condoms.

Bruce is unsure what to say. “Uh, thank you?” He takes the box from the robot. It’s about half full. “Guess this answers that question. Hey, Dum-E, could you please roll to the farthest corner and turn around? I’d rather not do this in front of you.”

The large arm droops before the robot rolls slowly away.

“I think you hurt its feelings,” Logan says before taking the box from the scientist. He takes out one condom.

“You’re going to use that?”

“It’d be a shame to get the interior dirty.”

“Do I need one? Or is that one for me?”

The Canadian squints his eyes, running them up and down Bruce’s body before answering. “This one’s for me. I was planning on sucking you off, but if you wanna wear one…”

Bruce shakes his head. “JARVIS, please tell us if anyone starts coming down here.”

“Of course, Dr. Banner. Thank you for asking.”

Logan can’t tell if the A.I. is being passive aggressive or just polite. Then again, he doesn’t exactly care. He opens the car door for Bruce and makes a gesture for the scientist to enter. The Canadian gets in after the American and immediately begins kissing the full lips.

Sucking lightly on the tongue inside his mouth, Bruce lets his hands wander into the back of Logan’s jeans, running his blunt fingernails over the firm ass. The tongue gets more aggressive before the mouth leaves his, traveling down his neck as strong hands unfasten his trousers. He feels a warm hand on his cock, rubbing it to life. Bruce opens his legs as hot breath teases him. He pulls Logan up by the hair before undoing the mutant’s jeans. Then he spits in his hand and begins running his palm up and down the growing cock.

The Canadian waits until Bruce has his dick aching before pulling the hand off him. He rips open the condom and unfurls it on his cock. He slides back down the scientist’s body and begins licking up the engorged shaft of his lover. Hands are back in his hair. He feels them pulling, massaging his scalp. He hears a soft moan. That prompts him to suck on Bruce’s tip.

“Oh, shit,” Bruce groans.

He takes more of the cock in his mouth. Then Logan’s tongue escapes his lips and caresses the purpling flesh. He sucks softly as he lifts his head, dick sliding slowly out of his mouth.

Bruce feels a tongue flicking over his sensitive skin. Then the mouth clamps onto the side of his shaft and begins to suck just there, just in that one spot. “Fu-u-u-uck,” he moans as his body writhes.

Logan’s mouth moves to a new location, tracing the path with his teeth. The sounds that produces from Bruce forces his hand to his own cock where it begins to pump over it. Lips now on the left and near the base of the scientist, he sucks hard, pressing his tongue against the flesh every few moments.

“All of it. Take all of it.”

The mutant looks up. “Who’s in charge here?”

Bruce looks down. “I am.”

A smirk appears on the Canadian’s mouth. “We’ll see about that.” He takes half of Bruce into his mouth.

“Yes we will,” the scientist groans as his eyes close.

Logan sucks, moving his head to the same tempo as the hand on his own condom-covered cock. His muscles begin to tense from the taste of his lover and the ministrations of his hand. He takes more of Bruce, using his free hand to massage his lover’s testicles and anus.

The scientist jerks, trying to push down his trousers. He manages, with help, to get them to his knees.

With easier access, Logan’s hand becomes more aggressive, his finger just dipping into Bruce’s ass.

The scientist moans, begging his lover not to stop.

Logan has no intention of stopping. He does, however, intend to tease. He returns to licking up the engorged cock, alternating between short hard licks and long caressing ones.

Bruce’s body reacts automatically, trembling and arching, wanting more.

“Pardon the interruption, Sirs,” JARVIS’ voice says sounding as though he has no problems interrupting them. “Mr. Stark would like you both upstairs as soon as possible.”

“Five minutes,” Bruce pants. “Tell him to give us five minutes.”

“Of course, Sir. I will relay the message. Shall I tell him why you are indisposed at the moment?”

“No,” the two men say together.

“Very well.”

Blue and brown eyes lock on each other. “Five minutes,” Bruce says. “Get to it.”

Logan smiles and takes the cock fully into his mouth. He sucks hard, the hand at his cock moving fast.

Bruce feels his body preparing to come, feels the Hulk surging forward. “Logan,” he moans. “Logan.”

Blue eyes look up and see brown ones ringed with green. Then the scientist’s mouth opens; his brow furrows. He’s just on the cusp. And then Logan growls, pushing him over the edge. He grabs a hold of his lover’s hair as semen spurts out of him.

Logan swallows hungrily, the taste of Bruce fueling his own arousal. He’s almost there. His arm is aching with how fast it’s going, and he stops, hoping the change will get him closer. The Canadian is pushed off of his lover. A warm mouth covers his own. A warm hand covers the one on his cock.

Bruce sets the pace – slow then fast then slow again. “I got this,” he tells Logan.

The mutant looks into the eyes still ringed with green. He lets go of the cock, allowing Bruce to take over. He leans back against the seat, enjoying the taste of his lover, the feel of the hand moving chaotically along his shaft. He groans more and more as he gets closer to orgasm. Then he’s grabbing Bruce and thrusting into the hand as he fills the condom with his seed.

The scientist pulls away, lips slightly swollen, hair mussed, clothes even more wrinkled.

“You’re beautiful,” Logan mutters.

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

xxx

“There they are!” Tony announces when Bruce and Logan get off the elevator. “Which area of the workshop am I going to have to hose off?”

The scientist blushes and looks away while the former soldier scowls and glares.

“Don’t worry about. I’ll have JARVIS fill me in later. Take a seat.”

Everyone is seated on either the long s-shaped couch or on the floor.

Tony waits for the men to sit before continuing. “There are quite a few classics in the Kaiju oeuvre, far too many for one night. So I thought we’d watch two tonight and two tomorrow.” He pauses for any objections but gets none. Most of the people are too busy eating popcorn. “Good. Tonight’s selections will be Gamera from 1965 (Rhodey’s favorite kaiju) and Rodan from 1956 (Bruce’s favorite kaiju). And now without further ado –“

“Ado!” Clint shouts. Phil does the same almost immediately after. Then Peter, Hel, Rogue, and Kurt shout it, too.

Tony rolls his eyes. “This is why I don’t have people over.”

Pepper furrows her brow. “You have people over all the time. You used to throw parties, huge lavish parties here all the time.”

“It’s true,” Rhodey confirms.

Tony makes a displeased face. “Fine. I give you, Gamera.” He runs to sit between Pepper and Hank as the lights go down. He pulls his girlfriend against him then leans against the blue fur, sighing with contentment.

The movie begins to play on the huge television screen in front of them. All of the couples snuggle as the single people get comfortable and silently eat their popcorn.

“Oh, yeah,” Tony calls. “Talking is encouraged.”

And that’s when the billionaire gets pelted by popcorn kernels.

xxx

The first movie ends, and the lights come up so that people can stretch and go to the bathroom if needed.

Steve checks his phone. It vibrated during the movie, and whomever it was had left a message. He listens as Hel gets up to stretch and Loki begins talking to Storm.

“My brother can control the weather as well,” the god tells the mutant. “However, it is his hammer that gives him his power.”

“Thor, right?” the white-haired woman asks.

“Correct.”

“Hey,” Steve interrupts. “That was Hill. Namor wants to negotiate a treaty with the land dwellers. S.H.I.E.L.D. wants you to help negotiate.”

“For who’s side?” Loki wants to know.

“Ours.” That should have been obvious.

Storm notes that that is quite an honor and certainly shows the government’s trust in him. “Something the X-Men have been struggling to get for the past 50 years.”

“It is misplaced,” Loki tells her. He turns back to Steve. “If they want a negotiator, they should contact King T’Challa. He will be both fair and cunning. The world, the land-based world,” he corrects, “could not hope for a better representative. I, on the other hand, am liable to try to take half the land and the oceans for myself.”

Storm is intrigued. “How do you know King T’Challa?”

“I stayed in Wakanda for about a week not too long ago.” He summons Panteren to appear in his hand. “He had this created for me while I was there.”

Storm admires the weapon and recognizes the Wakandan designs.

“So you’ve been there during your travels to Africa,” Loki notes.

“Yes. T’Challa and I used to date, actually.”

“Really,” Loki replies with interest. “And now you are here and he is there.”

“Yep.” It’s pretty obvious she’d rather not discuss it.

Steve looks to Storm. “So do you agree with Loki that King T’Challa would make a good negotiator?”

Storm almost hates to admit that he would.

“Good. Thank you. I’ll make the suggestion to Hill. I don’t know if S.H.I.E.L.D. has ever dealt with him. If not, they’re probably going to want someone from our team there.”

“Then they should send Coulson,” Loki replies. “When are negotiations supposed to start?”

“Next Monday.”

“Will the preparations prevent you from joining me in Asgard? Thor’s thread is being removed,” the god reminds him.

“That won’t be an all day thing, will it?”

“Depends on when we leave the feast.”

Steve asks if they can skip the feast, but Loki’s resulting look pretty much destroys that idea.

xxx

The movies are over, and people are preparing for bed. Lots of sleeping bags are taken out, along with a couple of air mattresses. Hel will be sleeping alongside Rogue. Peter and Kurt lay their sleeping bags so that their heads are just above the young womens’.

Steve opens his sleeping bag and lays it flat on the ground. “Thought we could share,” he tells Loki. He open’s the god’s sleeping back and lays it over his. After seeing this, Clint and Natasha do the same with theirs, as does Logan and Bruce.

“Could we perhaps sleep closer to the door?” Loki asks.

“I thought you’d want to be near Helena.”

Hank asks if anyone has toothpaste. He seems to have forgotten his.

“In my bag,” Logan tells him pointing at the small tan leather duffel resting on the bar.

Hank opens it and begins rummaging. He feels something lacy against his fingers and pulls up. “Oh my stars and garters,” he gasps loudly as he realizes he’s holding a pair of lacy ladies underwear. He quickly sticks his hand back in the bag to hide them.

“What is it, Hank?” Logan asks.

“Nothing!”

Bruce makes a face as though he’s about to be hit.

“What did you do?” the dangerous Canadian asks.

Loki drapes an arm around Logan’s shoulders. “Yes, Bruce. What did you do?”

“I, um, I packed, uh…I thought we were going to have our own room, so I put the, uh…”

“What,” Wolverine demands.

Bruce swallows. “The panties.”

Logan presses his lips together and closes his eyes, feeling a blush beginning to rise.

“Panties,” Loki mouths softly. “Do tell. What kind? Who wears them?”

The answer comes out as a growl. “It was part of a bet.”

“Silky or lacy?” the god enquires.

“Lacy, if you must know.”

“Oh, I do. And Logan wears them?”

The Canadian stretches his neck, his nostrils flaring.

The God of Mischief speaks softly in the mutant’s ear. “And do they make you feel pretty?”

Wolverine glares at Loki as though he’s about to skewer the god.

The Trickster raises his hands and backs away. He looks at Bruce and mouths, “Good?”

The scientist nods.

Logan goes to Hank to try to explain. He ends up just saying, “Bruce’s idea of a joke.”

“Of course,” the genetic expert replies though he doesn’t believe his friend for a moment. “Not that it’s any of my business.”

“Damn straight.” He sees Loki whispering to Steve who suddenly looks up at him with surprise for just a moment. Then the super soldier shrugs before saying something to the god and placing a light kiss on the Asgardian’s cheek. Green eyes look up at Logan and smile, making the Canadian very uncomfortable. It only gets worse when the Trickster winks at him.

“I’m sorry,” Bruce’s voice says.

Logan turns to see his lover standing next to him. He shrugs. “Sad thing is, if we had had our own room, I would have worn them for you.”

“Tease.”

The mutant takes a page from Loki’s playbook and gives a smile and a wink.

Bruce just shakes his head and walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are quite a few thank you’s on this one, what with the various things going on.
> 
> Dum-E: His appearance was requested by skydancer2000 (ff), but a special shout-out to Elf-Lover (Tumblr) for helping me understand the robot’s character. 
> 
> pezjunie14 (ff) noted that Tony would be jealous of Bruce and Hank’s new scientific relationship. Tony ended up being more jealous of Logan, possibly because he can now participate in the scientific process.
> 
> Another thank you to skydancer2000 (ff) for wanting more Hogun and Sigyn with a more talkative Hogun, and also for suggesting that Hel may have connections to those gods/caretakers of other afterlife locations. That was a great way for Clint to realize he is not blamed for his fellow agents’ deaths. (I like to imagine that there is a conference somewhere where Hel goes to network with others like her and discuss important afterlife questions of the day.) Also for wondering if Tony, Bruce, and Hank could fix Scott’s eyes. The answer ended up being that Loki can…theoretically. And finally, for Loki and Storm talking just a bit about Thor and T’Challa 
> 
> The motherly relationship between Helena and Pepper and the not-quite-motherly relationship between her and Natasha was suggested by Jester’s Pet Oriole (ff). Thank you! I love that it is bringing out a bit of Pepper’s maternal instinct.
> 
> Smile-Evily (ff) is responsible for two things. First - helping me work out why Loki would be able to “fix” Scott but not Rogue. (FYI – He can’t fix Bruce because Hulk is as much psychological as physical. Also, the gamma radiation changed Bruce’s DNA. So now Hulk is a part of who he is.) Second - the discovery of Logan’s panties by Hank. “Oh my stars and garters” indeed. (Sorry, Logan!)
> 
> Finally, the moment between Steve and Loki in the bathroom was inspired by Mercyfilia (Tumblr) who wanted a call back to Chapter 14 with Steve’s playfulness with the suspenders and Loki’s epiphany that he does want to completely give himself to Steve. Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> That’s it. Did everyone watch Marvel’s Agents of Shield? It is official - Coulson Lives! (And Tahiti is a magical place.) Until next time…


	82. To Haunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki can't sleep. A group of Avengers and X-Men spend the day at the beach. Someone from the past appears.
> 
>  
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Logan & Bruce, Tony & Pepper, Rhodey & Rae, Phil & Jackie, Clint & Natasha (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Fingering, Hand Job

Loki can’t sleep. It’s dark, and there are people all around breathing and moving and existing in the darkness. He should sleep. He knows he should sleep. But it’s dark, and there are people all around, unfamiliar people, people surrounding him, waiting.

Steve is sleeping, the muscular arm across his chest holding him in place. He can hear the Captain breathing heavily, and he knows he should sleep. But it’s dark. It’s dark, and he can’t sleep. There are people all around. He can hear them breathing. He listens for them shuffling, hears the rustle of clothing as they shift.

How is he supposed to sleep when it’s dark and there are so many creatures surrounding him? He can’t. He won’t. It’s dark, and he won’t sleep…not while they are there waiting…waiting till he sleeps to come and take what they want. But he won’t sleep. He won’t give them the chance…not when it’s dark. And it is dark, and he can hear them, hear them pretending to sleep.

He should sleep. Steve’s arm is around him, protecting him. Steve will keep him safe. But Steve is sleeping, and how can the Captain protect him if they are both asleep? Sleep leaves you vulnerable. Asleep in the dark is even worse. Better to travel by night and nap during the day. Better to be away, away from the creatures in the night wanting and waiting.

Loki wants to sleep, needs to sleep. But how can he sleep in the darkness with their breathing and shuffling?

A snore makes him shudder.

Panteren is in his hand, the feel of the cold metal comforting him.

He needs to get away, away to higher ground where he can see them coming. But Steve’s arm is around him keeping him safe. It should keep him safe. But Steve is asleep. And he hears the rustle as they shift, hears them breathing in the darkness.

He should not be here. Loki knows better, knows he must be more cunning, more alert than the creatures in the darkness. He knows he should get away, wants so much to get away. But Steve’s arm is pinning him down. He can’t get out without disturbing its owner.

And the dark is everywhere hiding them, hiding them until they come to take what they want. And he should be safe here with Steve, sweet strong Steve. But the Captain is asleep. There is no safety in sleep not here with so many. Here he must be more cunning, more alert. He must get to higher ground. But he can’t move Steve’s arm off him, so he does the only thing he can.

Loki disappears.

He reappears on the roof and looks out over the vast ocean hugging his knees to his chest. His heart is still beating hard against his ribcage. He looks about, ensuring there is no one. He listens but only hears the sound of crickets and waves and the wind that rustles his hair.

He holds Panteren close, the vibranium cold and hard in his hand, as cold and hard as he needs to be to survive.

The god looks at the stars. They are not his stars, but neither are they the stars of the other place. And that should bring him some comfort. And it does, just not enough.

A burning on his arm. How Loki hoped he wouldn’t feel that.

‘Where are you? Come back to bed.’

He can’t. He can’t go back. Please, Steve, don’t make him go back. Surely he won’t be punished for not obeying with everyone around. It will wait until they get home. Surely it will wait.

Loki lets the minutes pass hoping his refusal won’t be seen as defiance.

It burns again.

‘Come back to bed.’

But there is no bed. There is only the floor and darkness and breathing and rustling and eyes and hands and who knows what else. 

He must be more cunning. He must use his wits and his intelligence.

Loki appears on the balcony. He stands in the moonlight and looks into the living area through the floor-to-ceiling windows. He wills Steve to see him standing outside in the moonlight. He produces a soft light for only a moment and hopes the others do not see.

A form rises, darker than the darkness around it. It carefully makes its way to the door and steps outside.

“Kitten?” Steve asks as he walks towards Loki. The god shrinks into the shadows. “Where were you?”

“Roof.”

The artist looks puzzled, sleepy. He steps forward. “I woke up, and you were gone. I waited figuring you were in the bathroom, but you never came back.” It dawns on him that the god is wearing Asgardian clothes and holding the new weapon. He looks into the dark eyes and sees a wildness in them. “Is everything okay?” he asks as he reaches out.

Loki shrinks back.

Steve’s hand drops. “Will you at least come back to bed?”

“In there?” the god answers as though the idea is preposterous. “I’ll pass.”

“Is it too uncomfortable?”

“It’s dark.”

Steve is confused. “I thought you liked it dark.”

“They’re waiting there in the darkness.”

“Who? Who is waiting?”

“They. Those creatures. They hide in the darkness until you sleep, until you’re vulnerable.”

“The X-Men? They aren’t here to hurt you, Loki.”

“They want something. They all want something. And when you won’t give it to them, they wait. They wait till the darkness comes, and they sneak up on you and take. But I’m too smart for them. I’ve learned. I am Loki of Asgard, and I will not be used,” he growls. “Negotiation. Tit for tat. Get the better deal. Use your cunning. Come out on top. Leave them with nothing. Kill them if you must…if you can. I will not allow them to take.”

The soldier feels a pang of fear. “Loki, where are you?”

“In the darkness. They think it only works for them, but it can work for me, too.”

“Kitten, no one’s trying to hurt you. And even if they were, I wouldn’t let them.” 

“You were asleep,” Loki sneers at the soldier’s weakness. “You can’t protect me if you’re asleep.”

“Okay. Then I won’t. If you want me to stay awake, I’ll stay awake.”

“Liar,” he snarls.

“Loki! You’re in Tony’s mansion. You’re safe here.” Steve’s heart breaks as a flicker of recognition appears in the dark eyes.

“No. No. Nowhere is safe, not in the darkness, not with so many.” Before Steve can respond, the god continues. “I can hear the breathing, hear them moving. They want my power, my talents, my body, and my very soul if they thought they could profit from it.”

“No one is trying to take anything from you, Kitten. Please come back to bed. I’ll keep you safe. I promise, Kitten. I’ll keep you safe.”

The ferocity in the dark eyes transforms into pain. “You were asleep. You can’t protect me if you’re asleep,” Loki explains as the tears suddenly come.

“Have you slept at all?”

“I could hear them breathing, pretending.”

“What if I brought the sleeping bags out here? Do you think you could sleep out here?”

“I don’t…I don’t know. I’m sorry, Steve. I didn’t want to disturb you. I know I’m not there. I know…”

“Damn it, Loki. I want you to disturb me.” He runs a hand through his hair. “Let me get the sleeping bags. I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere, okay? Promise me you won’t go anywhere.” He enters the house and carefully steps around the unconscious bodies. Steve grabs the two open sleeping bags and two pillows they’ve been using and starts to make his way back to the door.

“Everything okay?” Logan’s voice rumbles softly in the darkness.

“Yeah. Everything’s fine,” he lies.

Outside, Steve lays out one sleeping bag on the ground and drops the pillows at one end. Then he places the other sleeping bag on top like a comforter. He gets between them.

Tentatively, Loki walks the short distance and gets between them, too.

“Do you want to put on something more comfortable?” Steve asks.

“No.”

They lie side by side, not touching.

Steve can see his Kitten’s eyes alert and open looking up at the covering above them that blocks the stars. “Would you like to read to me? If you’re not going to sleep, we might as well find out if Harry was kicked out of Hogwarts.”

Loki disappears long enough to get the book. Creating a light to read by, he begins the next chapter. He reads until Steve’s breathing becomes heavy, steady. And even though he is in the middle of the chapter, he puts in the bookmark and lays the book aside. The Trickster moves one of the patio chairs in front of the door. That way he can hear it sliding on the ground if the door should open. Then he scoots over to the super soldier and presses his chest against the strong body.

There is only Steve’s breathing, a sound he loves, and the crickets and the waves and the wind.

He closes his eyes and feels the anxiety slowly start to lessen. He is with Steve. They are alone. They are high though not high enough. He feels tired, drained.

After a few minutes, his clothes change to long-sleeve pajamas. A strong arm wraps around him.

Safe. Loved. Everything he wasn’t then.

He listens to Steve breathe, to the ocean and the wind and the faint sound of crickets lulling him finally to sleep.

xxx

Bruce wakes up in the pre-dawn darkness. The three-hour time-difference doesn’t help. He quietly gets out from between the sleeping bags to make some coffee. On his way to the kitchen he notices the empty space where Steve and Loki were. Maybe they wanted some alone time in the workshop. Nice to know he and Logan weren’t the only ones.

He is waiting for the coffee to brew when Hank comes in. “Time difference, huh?” Bruce says.

“Yep. Thought I smelled coffee.” The pot is about half-way full.

“Soon,” Bruce says. “Hey, JARVIS? Are the simulations done? Do we have results?”

“We do, Dr. Banner. However, Tony isn’t up yet.”

“Understood. We’ll wait.” So they wait. They wait more for the coffee than anything else.

Hank speaks suddenly. “I’m sorry about the, um, well, Logan would probably prefer if I didn’t mention it.”

“Yeah. Sorry you found those.”

“Have you really gotten him to wear them? They seem very…not Logan.”

Bruce smiles. “I won a bet.”

“Ah.” There is a short awkward pause. “I have to say I’m rather envious of your relationship with Logan. Not that I want…” He sighs. “It’s been a long time.”

“You alluded to a problem?”

Hank licks his lips and stares at the ground. “Not quite the same as yours. More embarrassing than anything else really.”

Bruce says nothing, letting Hank continue or not as he likes.

“It manifested when I activated the second phase of my mutation, turning blue and hairy in the process.”

At this point the gamma expert is thinking it might be a fur thing.

Hank keeps his eyes on the coffee pot. “Have you ever heard of knotting?”

“Knotting?” Bruce’s mind immediately goes to ropes, but that isn’t logical. He searches his mind. “That’s when the penis expands to ensure no semen drips out, right? Also prevents decoupling. It’s a phenomenon found in canines, I believe.”

“That is correct. Apparently I have a close kinship to canines.”

“Oh.” He isn’t quite sure why that would be a problem unless… “How long does it last?”

“Anywhere from 30 minutes to a couple of hours. Depends.”

The answer surprises Bruce. He can definitely see why that would be a problem. “Well, given today’s sexual climate and the sheer number of kinks out there, I’m sure there are people who would find that sort of thing enjoyable.”

“Find what enjoyable?” Logan asks as he walks in. “Smelled coffee,” he explains.

“Nothing,” Hank replies. “Just a personal problem.”

Grabbing a mug, the former soldier notes, “You saw my panties last night. I think you owe me one.”

Hank takes a breath. “I knot.”

“You what?”

Bruce steps in. “It’s a condition where part of the penis expands during orgasm, preventing the participants from decoupling, making it more likely for the male to impregnate the female.”

“So?”

“It can last a couple of hours,” Hank explains.

“Huh.” Logan pours himself some coffee. “And you’re spewin’ the whole time?”

“Yes, though a more appropriate word would be ‘ejaculating’,” the furry man says pointedly.

“Huh,” he says again. “I’m going outside.” Logan takes his mug and leaves.

Bruce pours two cups of coffee, handing one to Hank. Then the two men follow the Canadian out. 

When they get to the door, the gamma expert is handed Logan’s coffee, freeing the mutant’s hands to move the chair that was placed in front of the entrance. He picks it up and sets it down a few feet away easily.

Loki wakes with a start.

“What is it?” Steve asks sleepily.

“Logan,” the god says unhappily as the mutant sits in the chair he just moved.

“Is that coffee?” the super soldier asks as he sits up slowly. 

Bruce offers to give the blond his, but Steve refuses.

“Want me to make you some tea?” the artist asks his lover. He waits for the nod before heading inside.

Logan looks at the god as the two scientists sit. “So how did you two end up out here?”

“Does it matter?”

“Ooh. Someone’s sensitive.”

“Fuck off,” Loki replies.

“You first, Kitten.”

Hank tries to change the subject. “What a lovely morning. Don’t you just love the smell of the ocean?”

Steve comes back out holding two cups. He hands one to Loki and looks at his watch. “It’s got about 2 more minutes,” he says as he gets back between the sleeping bags. “Did you get any sleep?”

“A little.”

“What’s his deal?” Logan asks.

“Trauma,” the Captain answers, making it clear to the former soldier that nothing more is to be said about it.

Wolverine nods and looks out at the ocean.

“What sort of trauma?” the ever-curious Dr. McCoy asks.

“The kind we aren’t talking about,” the Captain replies. He feels Loki’s head rest on his shoulder, a silent thank you.

“Sun ‘s almost up,” Bruce notes. They can’t watch it. They’re facing the wrong direction. But they can see the night begin to fade, sinking slowly into the ocean as the sky brightens.

Steve checks his watch. “Tea should be done.”

Loki removes the tea bag and squeezes out the excess water. He passes the used bag to Bruce who puts it on the table. The god takes a sip. Steve asks him if he’s better, and he nods, feeling ashamed and silly. The danger felt so real last night.

“Tonight we can sleep here again, or we can ask Tony if we can sleep in his workshop, whichever you prefer.”

The god shrugs. He doesn’t know why Steve puts up with him, but he’s grateful.

xxx

Bruce, Steve, and Loki make French Toast and bacon.

People start trickling into the kitchen, enticed by the smell of coffee and food. Some help cook. Some help clean.

More coffee is made. Orange juice is poured. Tea is steeped. Milk is chocolate-ized.

Rogue, Logan, and the scientists (Peter included) go down to the workshop. They find Dum-E with a high-pressure hose in his hand spraying the concrete floor. Tables and chairs are moving with the force of this thing. Some of the petri dishes stacked on that one table have fallen to the floor and are being hosed to the side of the room.

Tony tries to get his attention. “Dum-E? Dum-E!? Dum-E!”

The hose stops, and the robot turns to look at his creator.

“What are you doing?”

The cool voice of the A.I. informs Tony that Dum-E heard he wanted the workshop’s floor hosed down after Dr. Banner and Mr. Logan’s, er, activities.

“I wasn’t serious about that.”

“I did try to inform him of that, Sir. He doesn’t listen to me.”

“Dum-E, put down the hose and come here,” Tony says as he walks through the water to his main desk. He opens a drawer and pulls something out. “I’m sorry, but you’re going to have to wear this for the rest of the day.” Then he proceeds to put a cone cap on the robotic arm. “Don’t look at me like that. You should have known better.”

Hank is perplexed. “Did you just put a dunce cap on that robot?”

“Yes. Yes, I did.” He turns to look at the white arm looking so sad. “The full day, Dum-E. And looking at me like that is not going to change my mind. Now get a broom and sweep some of this water away.”

JARVIS gives them the results of all of the simulations. Of the various tests run, 89.72% resulted in Rogue gaining control of her powers. Approximately three-fourths of those resulted in no change to her looks.

“What do you think, Hank?” the young woman asks.

“Well, those are really good odds, but the final decision is yours. Is it worth the risk?”

She considers the question. It doesn’t take long. “I wanna do it. But I’d like to wait till we get back to the school if that’s okay with everyone.”

“Of course it is,” Logan says, a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Tony lets them know he’s disappointed that he probably won’t be there to see what happens, but he understands.

“Thank you, Tony. I can’t tell you how much I appreciate your help.”

“Don’t mention it. Glad I could help. Now, everyone grab your gear, and let’s go to the beach.”

xxx

It is a beautiful day. The sky is partly cloudy. There is a warm breeze coming from the ocean. There are lounge chairs and umbrellas and beach balls. There are multiple coolers. Some contain beer, hard cider, and hard lemonade. The others contain water, soda, tea, and juice. There are snacks aplenty and magazines and music.

People have paired off for the most part and are putting sunscreen on each other, everyone except Rogue and Hank. Hank doesn’t need sunscreen. He’s already lounging in sunglasses and white swim shorts.

Rogue is trying to put some on herself. The arms, legs, chest, and tummy were easy enough, but she’s having trouble getting her back. She hears someone call her name. Looking around, she sees Loki waving her over. The young woman in the green bikini with the gold trim gets up and walks to him and Steve. “Did ya need somthin’, Sugar? Uh, I mean Loki.”

The god smirks as Steve’s hands continue to travel up and down his back. “You may call me Sugar if you like. Though I believe most people would see me as being more on the spicy side,” he teases. “Would you like help with your back?”

The mutant gets really self-conscious. “Uh, well, I, uh, you see, I can’t, uh.”

“Touch anyone?” Loki completes for her. “I should be able to put a barrier of magic between my hand and your flesh. It should afford me enough protection to allow me to cover your beautiful back in sunscreen.”

She swallows. His eyes, so piercing and steady, are making her heart speed up. “That’s really nice of you. Thank you.”

“Have a seat, Pet. Steve? Would you mind?” he asks, holding out his palm to the blond. Sunscreen is squeezed into it. The god rubs his hands together and begins applying the sunscreen to the woman’s back.

Rogue jerks slightly from the cold. “Sorry.”

“No worries, Pet. Lift your hair please.”

She does as she’s told and feels the cool hand travel up the back of her neck then down to her shoulder blades. It’s amazing. Although she isn’t sure if it is really him she’s feeling, it feels enough like it to bring tears to her eyes. Too soon it is over.

“All done,” he tells her.

The mutant quickly wipes her eyes before turning around. Two pairs of green eyes meet. “Thank you.” She tears up again despite her best effort not to. But the god’s eyes seem to know exactly how she feels. They hold such compassion.

“Strange, isn’t it, that the gentlest of touches hold the greatest power over us?” Loki uses his thumb to wipe away one of her tears. He does not use magic, and she feels a jolt, a mere taste of his vulnerability and his great love for Steve. He feels a sliver of his essence enter her. How intrusive that must feel. “I’m sorry.”

Rogue shakes her head. “Don’t be. I rarely feel love like that.”

“Perhaps someday you will, and it will all be from your own heart.”

“From your lips to God’s ears,” she replies.

Steve looks around Loki. “So he loves me? It’s official?”

“Uh, yeah. Like, super official. Anyway,” she says getting up. “Thank you.”

“Rogue,” Loki calls before she can walk away. “Banner and Stark are incredibly intelligent men. They helped me. I’m sure they can help you, too.”

“There’s an almost 90% chance that it’ll work. And they don’t think it’ll turn me another color or make me grow horns or anything.”

“That’s great,” the artist says. “And I’m sure even if you turn another color and even if grow horns, you’ll still be beautiful.”

She looks at the god. “Is he always that sweet?”

“Sickening, isn’t it,” Loki replies with a soft smile. “The frightening thing is that he can actually make you believe it. When will you try?”

“Once we get back to the mansion.”

Loki nods. “Come back here in…” He turns to Steve. “How often are we supposed to reapply the lotion?”

The Captain checks the instructions. “Every two to three hours or after getting out of the water.”

“Be back here in three hours,” Loki tells her.

“Yes, Sir,” Rogue replies then leaves to join Hel, Peter, and Kurt. Along the way, she meets Logan wearing the swimming trunks Tony gave him.

“You good, Kid?” the Canadian asks her.

“I’m good,” she says with a smile. “Loki was just puttin’ lotion on my back.”

“He can do that? Or did he bring gloves.”

“Magic.” Her eyes sparkle. “He’s pretty amazing.”

“Just don’t get any ideas.”

“Don’t worry. I won’t. He touched me for just a second, and there is no room in that man’s heart for anyone but Steve.”

Logan nods and tells her to have fun. He walks up to Loki and Steve. “Well ain’t you just a big softie,” he tells the god who is trying to get comfortable in the lounge chair next to the Captain. The Canadian sits at the end of Steve’s chair. “Thank you. I was hoping this trip would be good for Rogue. Looks like I was right.”

“You care for her,” Loki notes.

“She’s a good kid.”

Steve looks over at the younger group. “She and Hel seem to be getting along.”

The other two men look over and see the young women heading for the water, smiling and laughing with two young men trailing behind. “Yep,” Logan agrees. “With Peter and Kurt, too.”

Loki gives a displeased hum.

“Is that for Peter or Kurt or both?” He’s glared at by green eyes. “Right. Kurt. You’re prejudiced; you know that? You have a problem with blue people.”

“Who has a problem with blue people?” Hank asks as he returns with two waters, one for him and one for Storm. The woman is in the lounge chair next to Steve.

“Loki. He hates blue people,” Logan says.

“That’s not true,” Steve replies automatically. “It’s a little true,” he admits. That earns him a displeased look from Loki.

Ever the scientist, Hank wants to learn more. “Only blue people or does it apply to any unfamiliar color?”

Loki is not liking this conversation. He refuses to answer.

The genetic expert continues, “Does this have something to do with being a Frost Giant? Were you taught to hate them?”

Storm adds, “You’d be surprised how many young mutants come to use thinking they are freaks and monsters, hating themselves because of what their parents taught them.”

Steve replies, “I don’t think Loki’s parents realized that’s what they were doing. But it certainly didn’t help that they kept who he was from him.”

“Must we discuss this?” the god asks.

The artist looks at his lover. After the night Loki had, he doesn’t want to press the matter. “No. Of course not.” He turns back to the mutants. “So what kind of things do the students learn at your school?”

Storm holds out her hand for the water. As she opens it she replies, “We cover the basics: math, science, English, history. But we also teach our students how to use their powers, gain some control over them.”

“Yes, I can see how well that worked for Rogue,” Loki says.

“She’s a unique case,” Hank tells them. “And thanks to Dr. Banner, she may actually get some control.”

“What about outreach?” Steve asks.

Storm explains that the Professor regularly searches for mutants who are invited to the school.

“Sorry, I should have been more clear. I meant outreach to regular communities. Wouldn’t it be better to help schools understand how to deal with mutants rather than hiding them away? You can’t take in every mutant in the world,” the super soldier notes.

Hank informs him that there are other schools like theirs around the world.

“And we are a regular community, too,” Storm says. “It doesn’t help us when one of America’s heroes labels us otherwise.”

Steve takes a little offense to that. “You label yourself when you create a separate school for your kind.”

She sits up. “My kind?”

“Hey,” Logan interjects. “Steve’s not like that, okay?”

The Captain tries to explain. “Separation only leads to mistrust. Mistrust leads to fear. And fear leads to…” He sighs. “Believe me, ma’am. You don’t want that.”

“We provide a safe place where those kids don’t have to hide.”

“I’m not saying they should hide. In fact I’m saying the opposite.”

Storm lies back in the lounge chair. “I don’t expect you to understand, Captain.”

It feels like a dismissal. “I understand more than you think. I saw Hitler’s internment camps where Jews, Romani, homosexuals, and countless others were held and executed because they were seen as different, other. I saw the gas chambers. I saw the bodies piled up in ditches. I saw firsthand what prejudice and hate and fear can do.”

“Calm down, Cap,” Logan says. “None of us want that. But these kids need a safe place to be themselves.”

Loki can’t take much more of this. “This conversation is far too serious for this setting.” He turns to Steve. “Sing me song, Darling.”

“They don’t want to hear me sing, Loki.”

“I didn’t say they did. I said I did.” He gives his love a smile. “How does that one go? You say potato, and I say potahto,” he half sings.

Steve gives him a small smile. “You say tomato, and I say tomahto,” he sings softly.

“Potato. Potahto,” Loki continues as Hank takes the chair next to Storm.

“Tomato. Tomahto. Let’s call the whole thing off.”

Loki sighs. “What’s the next line?” he asks as he closes his eyes.

“We actually skipped the first verse.” He begins to sing. “You say E-ther, and I say I-ther. You say nE-ther, and I say nI-ther. E-ther. I-ther. NE-ther. NI-ther. Let’s call the whole thing off.”

The god jerks, lifting his head and looking at his lover. “You’ll stay awake?” There’s a tiny tremble in his voice.

“Yes, Kitten. I’ll stay awake. You sleep now,” he replies reaching over and taking Loki’s hand. He sings the second verse, the one he and his lover already sang, then goes to the chorus. At the end of the chorus, “If we ever part, then that would break my heart,” he stops. Loki is asleep.

Logan talks quietly. “What happened last night?”

Steve doesn’t take his eyes off of the napping god. “Flashback triggered, I think, by all of us sleeping in the living room. He was rambling about people in the dark taking things. I’ve never seen him like that, not even after being kidnapped by Doom, not even after Asgard took me.”

“So I guess you can cross ‘abducted by aliens’ off your list,” Logan tries to joke.

“Huh?”

He forgot. Roswell supposedly happened after Cap got frozen. “Bad joke. He gonna be okay?”

“Hope so.” Steve turns to Storm. “So what do you all do at the school to have fun?”

The woman in the white bikini and extremely thin cover-up answers, “What most people do, I imagine. The mansion is quite large. There’s a media room, a library, a music room, a pool. Speaking of which, Charles wanted to invite the Avengers to the mansion for the weekend, as a way to repay Tony’s kindness.”

Steve tells her that sounds like a wonderful idea. “The more we can get to know and learn to trust each other, the better.”

She tells him the Professor thought they might do it next weekend. The Captain informs her the Avengers already have plans. They are making an appearance at Tony’s charity party thing. When Storm suggests the weekend after that, he tells her his calendar is open but that she’d have to check with the other Avengers.

xxx

Tony and Rhodey are telling stories about some of their adventures to Bruce and Phil, as Pepper and Rae look through a Pottery Barn Kids catalog. Jackie is trying to listen and look through the catalog at the same time. It isn’t quite working.

Logan walks up. He notes the men clustered together and the women clustered together. The Canadian gives Bruce a kiss on the cheek before going and sitting with the women. “Guess this is the girlfriend section.”

The three ladies look at the man wearing only swimming trunks as he takes a seat next to Pepper. Rae says, “Oh, Honey, you are definitely a man, but you are more than welcome to sit with us.”

The mutant tries not to blush. “Well I thank you for letting me join you. What are we looking at?”

They show him the catalog and ask his opinion on a few different crib styles. He looks at the options and asks questions about the room the pregnant woman plans on putting it in. Then he asks about the décor of the house. After listening to Rae’s answers and considering them, he tells her his top two suggestions.

“I think I love you,” she replies.

He laughs. “I could be wrong, but I think your husband may have a problem with that.”

“Are you kidding? Look at him. Sometimes I think he should have married Tony.”

It’s Pepper’s turn to laugh. “Tony is not the marrying kind. That’s something I’ve known for quite some time.” She doesn’t realize her boyfriend is listening.

“Pepper,” Tony calls. When she looks up, he says, “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” she replies.

“You look stunning.”

“Thank you. So do you.”

Tony returns to his conversation where Phil is vaguely telling them about some missions where Stark tech was used. Each of the men look over at their lovers every so often, feeling really lucky to have such extraordinary people in their lives. 

Rhodey looks at his best friend and says, “You know, I remember when you announced that you were gonna stop making weapons.”

“I do, too,” Pepper tells them. “I knew the stock market was going to crash, but I was so happy Tony was alive that I didn’t care.”

“Really?” the billionaire asks. “You hid it well.”

She knows she didn’t but says nothing.

Phil adds, “Pepper and I met very soon thereafter. And I quickly learned what she already knew. No matter how much you want Mr. Stark to do something, odds are he’s going to do the exact opposite.”

“Sounds like Tony,” Bruce says.

“Don’t I know it,” Rhodey concurs.

Jackie asks, “So has anyone tried asking him to do the opposite of what you all want?”

“Doesn’t work that way,” the Colonel replies.

Tony tries to explain. “I do what I think is right. Simple as that.”

Their conversations separate again. The men discuss the current geo-political climate. Logan and the women discuss the current economic climate.

Jackie tells them that the symphony is relying more and more on donors. There is some concern that the orchestra will be shrunk.

Pepper expresses her sympathy. “At least you’re getting to see Phil. How are you two?”

“Good,” she says unconvincingly.

“Trouble in paradise?” Rae asks.

“No. It’s just…We’re starting to discover each other’s kinks. That’s always just kind of weird.”

“Phil’s kinks? Do tell,” Pepper requests. “Ooh. Does he like to dress up as Captain America?” The look on the cellist’s face tells them that the CEO is correct. “Oh my.”

“Yeah. And he wants me to find one of those costumes that the bond tour girls used to wear.”

There is a small gap of silence between them.

“James is an ass man,” Rae says. “He likes to massage my booty like there is no tomorrow. I swear he likes me on top just so he can grab my butt while we’re doing it.”

“Tony has a new kink, believe it or not,” Pepper tells them. “Leather and bondage. I just ordered a leather bustier and boots and a whole outfit really. I have to admit I really like ordering him around.”

The women laugh.

Turning to Logan, the CEO asks, “And Bruce? What is his kink?”

The man gives them a lopsided smile. “He likes me to smell ‘im.” He can tell by their faces that they are confused. 

“Really?” Rae asks, her brown eyes looking at him like he’s crazy.

“Would it help if I demonstrated?” Logan turns to Pepper. “May I?”

She nods.

He gently moves her hair away from her throat. “I go in close to his neck, but I never touch it,” he informs them as he moves his nose towards a spot on Pepper’s skin. “Then I take a nice, big whiff.” He breathes in. She smells like sunscreen and salt water and sun.

“Oh my God,” Pepper says as Logan leans back. “That shouldn’t be that hot, but it is.”

“Ooh. I wanna try,” Rae exclaims.

Logan asks if her husband would mind. She assures him that James would not care. Her dark hair is pulled into a ponytail, so there is no need to expose her neck. He leans in close then takes a nice big sniff. Rae smells like gardenias and sunscreen and salt water.

“Holy shit. You just gave me goose bumps,” she tells them.

“Do you wanna try?” the Canadian asks the cellist.

“I don’t know. I probably shouldn’t.” There is conflict in her eyes. Part of her wants to know what it feels like, but it seems so odd.

“She’s trying it,” Pepper and Rae say together.

Again Logan moves the hair and leans in close. He takes a deep whiff. This one smells like sunscreen and aftershave and baby powder with just a hint of salt water.

The cellist shrugs. It didn’t really do anything for her. Pepper and Rae think that woman is missing out.

Bruce has been watching this since Logan leaned in to Pepper. “Everything okay?” he asks feeling a little upset.

“Everything’s fine, Sweetheart. Just showin’ these lovely ladies a bit of my technique.”

“I think they’ve gotten enough of your technique.”

“Jealous?”

Bruce shakes his head and returns to the other conversation. Within 30 seconds, his eyes find Logan again, and he smiles. “Maybe a little.”

xxx

Rogue is having fun. She’s in the water, splashing Hel and Peter and Kurt. They’re far enough away that she has no fear of touching them.

She and Peter are comparing school experiences. He’s a bit jealous that Rogue and the other mutants get to practice their powers at school.

“Well, I’m not a student anymore. But it is nice to use the danger room.”

“Danger room? That sounds awesome,” he says.

Kurt tells him it’s a great way to improve their skills. “But it can be quite dangerous.”

“How does it work?” Peter asks.

Neither mutant knows.

“Why can’t Peter go there?” Hel asks. When she’s told it’s because Peter isn’t a mutant, she asks what the difference is.

Peter tries to explain genetics. He doesn’t get very far. Instead, Kurt says, “Mutants are born. Ze others are made.”

“Oh, okay. Seems a bit exclusionary.”

Kurt tells her a little about his life growing up, how people used to think he was a demon. If he had gone to a school like Xavier’s he might have had an easier time accepting himself.

“Most people are scared of mutants,” Rogue tells her. “And to be honest, it’s nice to go somewhere where you don’t feel like a freak.”

Natasha and Clint swim towards them. “Hey, anyone care for a friendly game of volleyball?” the archer asks. “We can use one of the beach balls.”

“Sounds great,” Rogue says.

Hel is not so enthusiastic. As they head back to the beach, Peter asks her if she’s ever heard of it. When he learns that she hasn’t, he explains to her the basic rules.

They towel off and realize they need a net. Clint suggests they wake Loki, but Helena tells them it isn’t needed. “I do have some magical abilities.” They describe what the net needs to look like, and she creates one out of one of the lounge chairs.

“Like father like daughter,” Tasha notes.

They divide into two teams – Clint, Rogue, and Peter against Natasha, Kurt, and Hel.

“No powers,” Natasha tells everyone before the first serve.

xxx

A squeal of delight wakes Loki up. He stretches and opens his eyes to find Steve reading with a pen and pad drawing the impromptu volleyball game. That’s where the squeal had come from. He thinks it actually might have come from his daughter. It makes him glad, and he turns to the man who has made this possible.

“You stayed awake,” the god notes.

The artist turns his head. “I promised I would. Did you have a good nap?”

“I did. I’m feeling much better now, thank you.”

“Good.” Steve looks back at the game. “Hel seems to be having a good time.”

“Indeed. I’m glad she could come.” His eyes wander over the super soldier’s body, a light sheen of sweat making it glisten. “Min elskede, I would very much like to kiss you.”

Steve licks his lips. “Why don’t you?”

“Because I’d have to get out of this chair. And because if I do, I may not be able to stop.”

Blue eyes turn to see the lean, toned muscles of his lover. He suddenly becomes very aware of both their bodies. “I’ll ask Tony if we can sleep in his workshop tonight.”

Loki nods. He lets his eyes wander some more as the artist returns to drawing. If they were alone, he would run his tongue over every inch of the perfect flesh. Just the thought is beginning to arouse him, so he gets up and walks towards the water.

“Where ya going?” Steve calls.

“Too cool off.”

“Wait for me.” He turns to the mutants beside him. “You two wanna get in the water?”

Hank and Storm look at each other and nod. “Yes. Thank you, Steve,” the scientist replies.

The three of them follow the god to the water’s edge. Loki is already about knee deep when their feet begin to get wet. That’s when an idea causes a lopsided smile to appear on the Captain’s face.

He runs, picking Loki up and running into the water.

“What the -?” the god gets out before he’s too busy holding on to the super soldier. A moment later, he is in the cold water. He scrambles to his feet, which are just able to touch the sand between waves. He looks around but doesn’t see Steve. All he sees are Hank and Storm with only their lower legs submerged making their way towards him. “Steve?”

After another wave, the blond pops up in front of him smiling.

Loki pushes him back. “A little warning would have been nice.”

“I was excited for the ocean to meet my Ocean.” He puts a hand around the back of the god’s neck and pulls him into a kiss. A wave pushes against them, making them pull apart with a sputter. Then the artist smiles again and goes under the water.

“Steve?” the Trickster calls. He feels a hand stroke his torso. “Steve.” One of his legs is pulled, and he ends up submerged in the water. Coming back up for air, the artist is visible once again before disappearing beneath the waves. Well, two can play that game.

Loki submerges himself, using magic to give himself gills. He swims farther out then turns back.

Steve is clearly visible submerged in the water, and the god swims directly towards him.

They kiss, the water swirling all around them.

The super soldier pushes the god away, breaking the surface, gulping in air. He looks around. “Loki?” There’s nothing – no answer, no touch, no sign of any kind that the god is there. Treading water, Steve turns around and around waiting for the god to come up for air.

“Where is he?” Storm asks, a hint of concern in her voice.

Steve shrugs. “Loki?!” He sinks beneath the water and looks around. He can’t see anything. He comes back up. “Loki?!” He’s starting to panic now. “Kitten? Let me see you.” He’s just about to use his arm to call the god when he is suddenly pulled underwater. The super soldier flails before feeling lips on his mouth again.

They come back up together. But Loki immediately submerges again.

“Loki, this isn’t funny.”

The god’s head rises from the water’s surface but only just enough to reveal his eyes. “I thought it was funny,” he says, though the words sound dampened.

“How are you…?”

The Trickster rises higher out of the water, revealing the gills around his neck. He sinks back down so that his chin rests on the surface. “I got to be very good at creating gills while I was staying with Namor.”

“You stayed with the Atlantians?” Storm asks.

“I did. Jealous?”

“A little,” she admits.

“Don’t be. They live underwater. Everything is wet, even the food.”

“How do you do that?” Hank asks as he touches his own throat.

“Magic.”

“That’s not possible,” the scientist replies.

Loki shakes his head. “Was Doom the only scientist willing to believe in magic? Maybe I shouldn’t have killed him.” He catches the look of annoyance on Steve’s face. “You know what I mean.” The God of Mischief turns to the two mutants and clarifies. “I didn’t kill him. I merely led him to slaughter.”

“Can we not, please?” Steve requests.

“Wait,” Hank replies. “What do you mean ‘lead him to slaughter’?”

That mischievous smile slowly appears on the god’s face.

Steve puts his hands on the dark head and pushes his lover into the water. He’s pulled under as Loki appears again.

“I turned him into a sheep,” he manages to say before being grabbed from behind, a hand placed over his mouth.

“Please don’t encourage him,” Steve says before letting the god go.

Loki playfully pushes the super soldier away. “As I was saying, I turned him into a sheep and led him to a soup kitchen where he was turned into stew.”

Still behind the Trickster, Steve doesn’t need to see the green eyes to know there is a twinkle in them. He does, however, see the stunned stares of the mutants.

Storm and Hank do not know what to say to that. “That’s a bit barbaric,” the white-haired woman finally says.

“Barbaric? I thought it quite tame and clever.”

Steve swims around to the front of his lover. “It was, Kitten. For you, it was very tame.”

“I could have done far worse.”

“I know.”

“You threw him out a window,” Loki notes with a pout.

“I remember.”

“I remember that, too,” Hank says. “Caused quite the scandal as I recall. Doom said it was deliberate.”

“Was it?” Storm asks.

Steve turns to her. “Does it really matter now?” He doesn’t like to think about it, tries not to remember.

His face, the look in his blue eyes makes her recall some of the mistakes she has made and some of the times when she wasn’t sure if her actions were purposeful or accidental. “No, I suppose not.”

Hank notes, “On the plus side, Latveria is supposed to be having elections next month.”

“You know,” Loki muses, “were I to try to take over the world today, I’d start with a small war-torn country…in Africa or the Middle East perhaps. Then I’d slowly invade all the surrounding countries one by one.”

“But you’re not going to take over the world,” Steve tells him.

The god smiles as he positions himself as close to his lover as possible without actually touching. “You are all the world I need, Darling.”

“Good. I prefer us on the same side.”

There’s that smile again just before the god slowly sinks beneath the water.

xxx

Clint knows he should be paying attention to the game, but holy shit does Natasha look sexy in her black two-piece bathing suit. It looks a lot like the one from Dr. No worn by Ursula Andress, although her’s was cream. What was her character’s name? Oh, yeah, Honey Ryder. Tasha is definitely his Honey Ryder.

Honey – mmm. Thoughts of sweet, sticky honey on that body prove too distracting, and he almost misses the beach ball. He manages to get to it but hits it way out of bounds. “Sorry. It’s getting a bit warm. Think I’ll get back in the water. Tasha?”

The spy knows that look. She really likes that look. “Yeah, sure,” she says casually. Looking around, she notices Storm and Beast just coming out of the ocean. “Hey, you wanna take our places?”

Storm smiles. “Sure. I think we can show these youngsters a thing or two.” She takes Tasha’s place while Hank goes in for Clint.

The couple walks casually into the water. They stay about a foot apart from each other, Hawkeye silently steering them down the beach away from the group. There’s no one else here, and the archer can’t help but wonder how Tony managed that. But he supposes money can get you just about anything.

They enter the water feeling the coolness rise as the waves rise and fall.

Clint keeps his eyes focused on that part of the ocean where Steve and Loki are. Pepper and Logan are swimming out to meet them. As he watches the four of them meet, he can’t help but wonder if Tony’s girlfriend has forgiven the Trickster yet.

The archer and the assassin are swimming against the flow of the waves now. They swim out and away until the sounds of the game can barely be heard.

Clint stops and reaches for Tasha’s hand. She maneuvers herself in front of him. Only their heads are visible as they look at each other.

“Hey,” he says.

“Hey.” Her eyes are open, expectant.

“Have I told you you look beautiful?”

“Nope.” There is a smile in her eyes that barely graces her lips.

“Well you do.”

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” she notes.

He gives her a crooked smile. “Oh, you think so, huh?”

She nods and licks her lips knowing it will draw his attention to them. Sure enough, he takes her face in his hands and kisses her.

Tasha waits until she can feel his tongue before opening her mouth. The taste of him warms her even in the cold water, and her arms wrap around his neck almost instinctively.

His hands move down her body as he leans back a little. Clint holds her hips. He can feel her breasts separated from his skin by thin pieces of cloth. He touches her back, runs his palm slowly down her spine. His hand slides beneath the black bottoms then squeezes her ass.

Her mouth finds his neck and gently bites it.

Clint’s hand slides further down and forward, curving with her body. The tips of his fingers find her inner labia and begin making gentle circles. He can feel a different kind of wetness from the one they are submersed in.

Tasha’s mouth opens in a silent sigh. Her knees spread inviting his touch as her own hand slides down his torso and dips inside his swimming trunks.

His cock awakens with her attention. His kisses become hungrier, more insistent. She is as forceful as he, and their tongues meet roughly.

Her hand begins to move along his shaft as his fingers move forward over her clit. She moans softly, her hand squeezing and rubbing harder.

“Tasha,” he breathes just before sliding his middle finger into her.

They kiss again, tasting the salt water on their lips and skin.

His fingers continue to work over and inside of her. She bites his bottom lip in response.

“Ow,” Clint says, pulling his hand away.

“I’m sorry,” she tells him. “Please.” Tasha moves her body towards his hand. “Please,” she says again. “Or I let go.”

“I thought you wanted to be submissive.”

“Not right now. Right now I want you fucking me.”

The archer shoves his finger back into her, pulling her body against his. “Better?”

“Much,” she replies as her hand moves faster along his cock. Her fingertips make little circles on the tip of it, and his body jerks in pleasure.

“Damn. You always know just how to touch me.”

As his touch glides over her clit again and again, her body leaning into the sensation, she asks what he was thinking of, what made him want to bring her out here.

“You in that damn bikini looking like a Bond girl.”

“Oh, James,” she breathes in his ear.

“Not James. Barton. Clint Barton.”

“Oh, Clint,” she moans quietly as his hand continues to pleasure her. She feels little tingles traveling throughout her body from where he’s touching her. She’s close. She feels so close.

He moves his fingers roughly over and inside of her. Her body jerks against his. He watches her mouth open and her eyes half-close. The hand on his cock tugs harder, squeezing as though trying to milk it. Fuck, it feels good.

“There,” she breathes as his finger finds a particularly sensitive area. “Oh, God. Right there.” Tasha begins to pant. “Don’t stop. Just a little more.” Her body feels as though it wants to burst, and she moves her body to ensure Clint stays exactly where she needs him to be.

The archer feels her body begin to spasm as she throws her head back in a silent scream. He slows down knowing that will drive her mad with pleasure.

Thirty seconds later her free hand hits his shoulder, and he pulls his hand away. Tasha isn’t done with him, though. She continues to pull at his cock as his arms float idly on the surface of the undulating water.

Clint drops his right arm under the surface. His hand joins hers around his dick. They begin working together, the feel of her hand against his as arousing and satisfying as the feel of it working his cock.

“You trust me?” he asks.

“You know I do.”

“Do you love me?”

“Yes,” she tells him. 

“What are you feeling right now?”

“Content. Satisfied. Wanting to satisfy you. A little afraid the others know what we’re doing out here.”

“Afraid? Really?”

“I’d be embarrassed.”

You’d never know it by looking at her. To be honest, Clint is a little surprised she admitted it. He smiles at her as the realization hits him. “Are you letting me in?”

“That is what you wanted.”

He nods. “Kiss me,” he tells her. “But kiss me so I can feel how you feel.”

She presses her lips against his then gently teases open his mouth. The kiss is languid, relaxed, but also slightly hesitant.

It reminds Clint of the few times they’ve made love. His body finds its release in the memory and in her vulnerability. He moans in her mouth as his semen is added to the great ocean.

He wraps his arms around her and pulls her close.

They stay there a long while before heading back to shore.

xxx

A taco truck arrives for lunch arranged by JARVIS. “Get whatever you want,” Tony tells them. “My treat.” 

Everyone stands in line and orders two to three tacos each.

“Well, it’s not a burrito, but I guess it’ll do. Could be worse,” a voice says.

Everyone turns to see a man wearing neon green swimming trunks and a Hawaiian shirt. Underneath that is a black and red spandex suit complete with gloves and hood.

Logan sighs. “Wade, what are you doin’ here?”

“I’m here to par-tay!” The only person wearing a suit replies waving his arms around.

“Deadpool?” Steve can’t believe the guy is here. It makes him a little nervous. Okay, it makes him a lot nervous.

“Mon Capitán! I heard you all were havin’ a party. Figured my invite must have gotten lost in the mail. So here I am!” He leans on Steve’s shoulder and bats his eyes. “Miss me?”

“Remember I told you I have a boyfriend?”

“Uh-huh.”

“This is Loki,” Steve says gesturing to the god.

Deadpool looks at the pale dark-haired man wearing a scowl and has an immediate reaction. His jaw drops. His eyes grow big, difficult to see behind the mask and yet still visible. He hurls himself at Loki and envelops him in a hug. “Poppa?”

The Trickster stiffens. “Who is this creature? Why is he holding me?”

“That would be Deadpool,” Natasha answers.

The man in the Hawaiian shirt pulls away. “Poppa? Poppa, it’s me.” He gets down on his knees and starts singing, “Poppa, can you hear me? Poppa, can you see me? Poppa, can you find me in the night?”

“Who are you?” Loki demands, frustration in his voice.

Deadpool looks sad. “Poppa? Don’t you recognize me?”

“Well you are wearing a mask,” the god points out.

“Oh, duh!” He gets up. “It’s so comfortable I forget I have it on.” The mask gets pulled off, and the man waits for the gasps and sour faces he normally gets. He is bald. His head and face are marked by medium-sized spots of scar tissue and sores. He looks at Loki with Angrboda’s dark eyes. “Cancer is a bitch.”

The god stares transfixed. He walks up to the man who is just about his height. He passes a hand over the scarred face. A handsome one appears smiling softly with hopeful eyes. It is Angrboda’s smile. Loki’s heart thumps against his chest. Is it possible? “Jormungand?”

“Gesundheit,” Wade replies.

Loki shakes his head slightly. “Your name.”

Logan walks up, Hel right beside him. “His name is Wade Wilson. He was in the same government program that gave me my adamantium skeleton.”

“Yeah, I was always jealous of that,” Deadpool says. “So wasted on you. But they cured my cancer so…” He shrugs.

“Da, is he really my brother?”

Wade turns to the young woman with the purple hair and violet eyes. He sings, “Sister!” Then he pulls her into a hug. He pushes her away just as quickly and turns to Steve. “Wait, so my father is your boyfriend? Awkward.” He puts an arm around Loki. “Obviously we share the same taste in partners. But honest, I had no idea he was seeing you at the time.” He puts an arm around Steve and pulls them all together. “Gosh, I love you guys.” He gives the Captain a big kiss on the cheek.

“You aren’t helping things,” the Trickster notes.

“Aw, Dad,” Wade says as he lets them go.

Tony decides he has to be the voice of reason. (There is something seriously wrong about that.) “You sure Licorice here is really Loki’s kid? Is that even possible?”

Hel explains that Jormungand was taken away as a baby by Odin. He was supposedly brought to Earth and left in the ocean. “But I thought he was a serpent?”

“He was,” Loki says. “But he could have changed.”

Bruce wonders aloud if they could test Wade, Hel, and Loki’s blood against each other. “Should tell us if you’re all related at least.”

“Ooh, can we test Logan’s blood, too?” Deadpool asks.

“Do you think he’s related to us?” Hel wonders.

“No, just thought it’d be fun. Being poked and prodded together – just like old times. Not really, but close enough. What’s your name again?”

“Hel.”

“Aren’t you just.” He looks at the faces all around. “I recognize some of you but not everyone. I,” he pauses, bowing, “am Deadpool. Assassin extraordinaire. Merc with a mouth. The man every woman wants and every man wants to be. And that every man wants and every woman wants to be. I guess the man everyone wants and wants to be. You know what I’m trying to say.” He spots Black Widow and waves his hand quickly back and forth at her.

The red-headed assassin sighs and nods. “Deadpool.”

He lifts to fists to his mouth. “She remembered my name,” Wade says excitedly. Then he straightens up. “Of course she remembered my name. I’m very memorable,” he tells Loki.

“I can see that. And I’m sure it had nothing to do with you telling us your name not 30 seconds prior. Perhaps we should eat, and you can tell me what all you remember from your childhood.”

Hel turns the volleyball net back into a lounge chair. Everyone who wasn’t sitting takes a chair, Phil and Jackie sharing one just like they are sharing their food.

Loki looks at the man who may very well be his son. “Do you prefer Wade or Deadpool?”

“I prefer Muffin or Sex God or Sugarloaf or –“

The Trickster cuts him off. “What do you prefer to be called?”

Wade shrugs. “Whatever.”

“I am not calling you Whatever.” He smiles just a little to show his possible son that he is joking.

“Wade. Call me Wade…or Deadpool if you think I’m being badass.”

“Very well. Wade, what do you remember from your childhood?”

“I remember a log cabin and a dog and Timmy falling down a well. No, wait, that was Lassie.” He takes a bite of his taco and thinks. “I remember my parents, the ones who adopted me. They said they found me on the beach near Henley Harbour in Newfoundland, Canada. I was defending myself against a wolf attack and impressed them with my super ninja skills.”

“Wade,” Loki warns.

Deadpool shrugs. “Okay, I don’t remember.” He puts his food down and digs into his utility belt that he’s wearing over his suit but under his shorts and shirt. “But I was found with this. I’ve had it ever since.” He pulls out something small and hands it to the god.

It is a portrait. It is of Loki. And it is all the proof the Trickster needs. “I hid this on you before Odin took you away. I wanted you to know who I was so that you might come looking for me one day.”

Steve silently asks to see it. It looks exactly like his lover. He hands it to Logan.

“I remember this,” the Canadian with the claws says. “You used to carry this around everywhere, sneak looks at it when you thought no one was watchin’.”

“Yeah, well, what were you doin’ spying on me? Huh?”

Hel looks at it next. It is similar to one her father gave her. She hands it back to its owner who puts it away with care.

“I’m sorry, Wade. I wish I could have been there for you,” Loki tell him.

Deadpool shrugs. “Thought you were dead.”

Something seems odd to Steve. “Wait. When exactly were you found?”

“1949,” he answers.

“1949 and you were still a baby?” He turns to Loki. “These myths were around at the time of the Vikings. He should have been much older by 1949.”

It is indeed something to consider.

“Hey, I only know what happened,” Deadpool replies.

Hel turns to Steve. “Not necessarily, Step Da.”

“Step Da?” Wade is bouncing with excitement. “We get to call him Step Da? Can I call you Step Pop?”

“No,” Steve replies. He turns to Loki’s daughter. “What do you mean, Helena?”

“I mean there could have been magic involved. Or he could have been frozen as you had been.”

Loki looks at Wade. Somehow the magic is fading, and the spots are reappearing on the man’s face. It’s odd. It was a healing spell laced with illusion, but it should still be holding, holding and repairing the skin. And yet the scars are coming back. “What did they do to you?”

“They gave me Logan’s healing abilities. Guess you could say I’m your love child.” He smiles at the god and the mutant.

“You could not heal yourself before?”

“No. But I’m the only successful test subject they ever had. Always wondered why that was. Just figured I was awesome.”

“You are awesome,” Loki assures him. “But perhaps Logan’s abilities helped to trigger your own.” He finishes his taco as he thinks. There is more to this story than any of them can know. “Tell me, are you free next week? I very much think you should meet your grandfather.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Steve and Loki sing is “Let’s Call the Whole Thing Off” by George and Ira Gershwin.
> 
> Loki is pretty convinced that Deadpool is Jormungand. We’ll see what the blood tests say next chapter. Lots of people wanted Deadpool to be Loki’s son including: skydancer2000 (ff) and Sat-Isis (ff). Thank you to Smile-Evily (ff) for helping me decide on it being Jormungand. (Yes, Vali will make an appearance at some point.)
> 
> We had more Dum-E and some mutant-related discussions for skydancer2000 (ff). We’ll have more Dum-E in the next chapter.
> 
> Thank you to FirechildSlytherin5 (ff) who thought Steve should be teased about getting abducted by aliens.
> 
> Thank you to hitorinbo envy (ff) who wanted Hel and Kurt to interact some more.
> 
> moani-sama (ff) and  Stephan’s Girl (ff) both wanted Hel and Deadpool to meet. They’ll definitely have more time together.
> 
> And thanks to every one of you. If not for you, I would probably have abandoned this long ago. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!


	83. To Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tests are run to determine if Deadpool is Loki's son
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Pepper & Tony, Bruce & Logan, Phil & Jackie, Rhodey & Rae, Clint & Natasha, Hel & Peter, Hel & Johnny, Johnny & Rogue  
>  **Explicit Content:** Anal Sex

Steve pulls Loki aside before they join the others in Tony’s workshop. “Do you really think Deadpool’s your son?”

“I think it’s a possibility,” Loki answers. “I owe it to myself and to him to find out for sure.”

“What if he is?”

Loki doesn’t understand why Steve would ask that. “Then I will take him in my arms and apologize as much as I can. Then I will hopefully get the chance to know him.”

“But…”

The god searches the blue eyes. “What aren’t you telling me?”

“Nothing. I just…I read his file. He’s a killer for hire.”

“And?”

“And he isn’t exactly known to be truthful. He’s considered very dangerous and mentally unstable.”

“As am I. Rather makes me like him more. He helped you defeat the Atlantians in London as I recall,” Loki reminds him.

“While hitting on me shamelessly,” Steve replies.

The god tries not to smile and fails. “Now that I cannot fault him for.” He caresses the Captain’s cheek. “Darling, what is this really about?”

“I don’t want him taking advantage of you.”

Loki is surprised. He is, after all, a god. “Do you really think he could?”

“If you think he’s your son, yes. I think you’d do anything to make up for not being there. I think you’d do anything to prove you love him. Am I wrong?”

The god doesn’t know what to say. He cannot deny what Steve has said. He does not want to admit it, though. Instead he says, “It is a good thing we’re having this blood test then.”

The Captain scowls. “I just…I don’t want you getting your hopes up. And if he ends up being your son, I don’t want him taking advantage of you.”

“Jealous, my love?”

“Yes,” the blond admits. “You’re supposed to be mine.”

This smile Loki does not try to hide. “How refreshingly selfish of you.”

“I’ve always been selfish when it comes to you.” Steve kisses Loki to prove his point, taking the gods bottom lip into his mouth. His tongue lays claim to the lips and teeth and mouth of the Trickster before pulling back reluctantly.

“Keep kissing me like that, and you have nothing to worry about.”

The artist’s reply is to claim the god’s mouth again and again.

xxx

Loki, Hel, and Wade are waiting in Tony’s workshop to have their blood drawn. Dum-E, dunce cap still in place, offers each of them water.

As soon as Wade stepped into the room, he wanted to touch everything. Only the threat of Wolverine’s claw and Loki’s disapproval are keeping him from playing and dancing with the Iron Man suits.

“Are you only Iron Man when you have the suit on?” Deadpool asks.

“Oh, I’m always Iron Man,” Tony replies.

Bruce rolls his eyes as Steve and Loki exchange a look.

“Ooh, what does that do?” the mercenary asks reaching out to a gadget.

Tony slaps his hand. He points at the offender. “No touchy.”

“Meanie.”

Peter is holding Hel’s hand, explaining how Dr. McCoy is going to use the needle to draw blood from the vein on the inside of her elbow. He traces it with his finger. Her skin feels warm where he touches her, and she’s finding it a little hard to breathe. His brown eyes are so soulful and kind, and she soon forgets all about what they are going to do to her.

“Who’s going first?” Hank asks as he puts on a pair of surgical gloves.

Loki volunteers. He is the father, and he should lead. His arm is tied off at the bicep. The god takes a couple of breaths before the needle goes in. Steve is holding his other hand. The tourniquet is removed. He watches his blood fill one container then another before the needle is taken from his arm.

“I thought it’d look different,” Dr. McCoy says as he holds the tube containing the red liquid up to the light. It looks very much like human blood.

“Look at it through a short wave pass filter,” Bruce suggests. 

Tony explains, “Looks like a fucking disco. JARVIS, do you have a recording of Loki’s blood under the filter?”

JARVIS replies, “I do indeed, Sir.”

“Then by all means, show us the disco.”

It appears, shimmering with energy.

“Fascinating,” Hank mutters. 

“So sparkly,” Deadpool says. “Will mine look like that?”

“Dunno,” Tony answers truthfully. “Guess we’ll find out.”

After labeling the two vials, Hank goes to Hel. He ties her arm off just like he did to her father as Deadpool continues to point and ask what things are. The needle goes into her arm. The tie is removed, and two vials are filled. They are labeled and given to Bruce who is making slides before beginning the tests.

Finally it is Wade’s turn. He pulls up the red part of his sleeve. “Like my guns, Doc? I got metal ones, too.” The tourniquet is tied around his scarred arm. But Dr. McCoy has a difficult time finding a vein. He keeps feeling the inside of the elbow trying to find it.

Deadpool offers some advice. “Just start poking, Doc. When the blood comes, you’ll know you’ve found it.”

Hank hates to do that, but it’s exactly what he ends up doing. After the fifth stab, he finally finds the vein. The tie is removed from the arm, and the two vials are filled quickly. They are labeled then handed to Bruce.

“Now Logan,” Deadpool says. “Lo-gan. Lo-gan. Lo-gan,” he chants.

The bearded Canadian scowls. “Think I liked you better when you had no mouth.”

“Yeah. Striker tried to shut me up, but you can never silence the Deadpool!” He howls.

“How?” Loki asks concerned and growing angry. “How did he try to silence you?”

“Skin graft over my mouth. Nothing a sharp knife couldn’t fix. And thanks to Wolverine’s healing ability, my lips came back.” He blows a kiss at Logan, the movement visible under his mask. “Thank you, Honey.”

“Already spoken for, Bub.”

“Oh, really? Who? Ah, you aren’t going to tell me are you. No matter. Now sit like a good little Wolverine, and let them take you blood.”

“They don’t need my blood,” Logan says.

Bruce disagrees. “Actually, it would be really interesting to see if any of your DNA actually got spliced into Wade’s genetic makeup.”

“You ain’t helpin’ matters, Brucey.”

“Brucey?” Deapool squeals as his legs give little kicks. “Brucey!”

“Hey,” Tony yells as Loki and Hel laugh. “Only Logan and I get to call him Brucey. Ain’t that right, Brucey,” he says as he puts an arm around the gamma expert’s shoulder before giving him a kiss on the temple.

Logan holds up his right fist and slowly draws out his claws.

“Message received,” Tony replies as he let’s Bruce go. “No touchy Logan’s things.”

“Wait. Did he just say ‘Logan’s things’?” Deadpool asks.

Steve sighs. “Logan, just let them take your blood. Please.” 

“Fine,” the mutant replies and sits holding out his arm, the adamantium blades now retracted.

As the blood is taken, Steve wonders if he should ask for one, too, to see if he and Loki are compatible to have children. But they’ll have lots of time for that later.

“What are you thinking?” Loki asks him quietly, running a hand up and down his back.

Steve shakes his head. “Thinking too far ahead.”

“Should I be concerned?”

“Nope.” He touches Loki’s chin then gives him a light kiss.

Hel watches them and smiles. “Aren’t they sweet?”

“Uh, I guess,” Peter replies.

“I love seeing Da so happy.”

Deadpool comes up and sits beside Hel. “So, baby sister, what do I need to know about dear old dad?”

She turns to him. “There’s a reason he’s called the God of Mischief. And as nice as he seems with Steve, deep down he can be quite dangerous.”

“Dangerous,” Deadpool repeats with relish. “I like him already.”

“He’s also very complicated.”

Peter adds, “He was responsible for the Battle of New York.”

“He was? Cool.”

“No. Not cool,” the teenager replies. “So not cool.”

Deadpool tilts his head. “Who are you? Why are you here?”

“I was invited.”

“Huh. You seem a little short for a stormtrooper.”

“Yeah, well, I’m Luke Skywalker. Get over it.”

Wade grabs Peter and Hel and presses their heads to his chest. “My people,” he murmurs stroking their hair.

Under the microscope, all of the blood samples look very similar. However there is a difference when the short wave pass filter is used. Loki’s blood glows the brightest. Hel’s is about half as bright as her father’s. Wade’s is dimmer than his sister’s. Logan’s blood does not glow at all.

“Shiny,” Deadpool says this time. “It’s like magic.”

“It is magic,” Loki assures him.

“It’s radiation,” Tony corrects.

That worries Steve. “Radiation?” He’s read and seen documentaries about the atomic bomb and how President Truman used them to end the war in the Pacific. “Isn’t that harmful?”

Bruce assures him it isn’t harmful to Loki or Hel, though it might explain Wade’s issues.

“Could it be harmful to humans?”

“Humans?” Tony asks. “Something you want to tell us, Cap?”

Bruce shoots Tony a dirty look before turning to Steve with compassion in his eyes. “How do you mean exactly?”

“Are you worried about yourself, Darling?” Loki asks assuming the artist is worried about having tasted his blood and consumed his semen. “The super serum should protect you, I would think.”

“If Loki were to have a child with a human,” the artist replies.

Hank is confused. “I thought Loki was with you? Are you hoping to use a surrogate?”

“No,” the god tells them, a lump in his throat. “I would be carrying it to term.”

“You? How is that possible?”

“Magic.” The god turns to Bruce. “Well?”

Hank can’t just let that drop. “But you don’t have a uterus or a vagina.”

Steve suggests he look up Sleipnir. “You’d be amazed what Loki can do.” He turns back to Bruce and waits for an answer.

“I don’t know how a half-human / half-frost giant baby would react. However, considering that there are loads of stories of gods impregnating mortal women, I don’t think it would be a problem.”

“Good,” Steve says.

Hel can’t help it. She has to ask, “Am I going to have a new brother or sister soon?”

Loki answers. “No, Helena. Not for a long while yet.”

“But it’s a possibility,” she presses.

“Yes,” Steve answers and takes the god’s hand. “More than a possibility.”

“Mazel tov!” Deadpool shouts.

Tony rolls his eyes. “They aren’t pregnant yet, genius.”

Wade looks at Hel. “Tony Stark just called me a genius,” he says in a loud whisper.

“That’s not…Never mind,” the billionaire ends. He finds he can’t let it go. “Do you just not understand sarcasm, or are you ignoring my blatant use of it?”

“Well they do say ignorance is bliss,” Deadpool notes and winks at the billionaire.

Tony blows him a kiss in return.

xxx

Coming back from the bathroom, Kurt decides to sit with Clint and Rhodey. He asks permission first. They grant it with a nod.

“You said you were also in ze circus?” he asks the archer.

“That’s right.”

“I heard about that,” Rhodey says. “You were in a circus, too, right?”

“Yes. I was known as ze Amazing Nightcrawler.”

“Oh, yeah? What did you do?”

Kurt describes his act, which consisted primarily of teleporting different places. He asks Clint about the circus the Avenger was in.

Once they realize that they both grew up in the circus, they start talking about all of the things they remember that were unique to circus folk. They talk about having to care for the animals and the hours and hours of training and practice.

“Did you ever have to clean up after the elephants?” Clint asks.

“Ugh. It was my punishment if I was ever bad. The dung was…” Kurt holds out his hands as though showing the size of a large pizza.

“Yeah, well at least it didn’t smell so bad. The lions on the other hand,” the archer replies. “I swear I thought I was going to puke. Had to wrap a handkerchief around my nose.”

“I had a scarf zat I would sprinkle with rose water. I came to hate the smell of rose water.”

“Oh, man. I can just imagine.”

“That bad?” Rhodey asks.

The S.H.I.E.L.D. agent tries to make it understandable. “Ever have to clean the latrine after chili night?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s that times a hundred.”

“Seriously?” Rhodey asks, making a face.

“Oh, yeah. What was worse was that if it was my brother’s turn, he’d make me do it for him. It’s one of the reasons I became such a good shot. Star performers don’t have to shovel shit.”

“You’re brother is older I take it?”

“Yep. Barney. Haven’t seen him in over a decade.”

Kurt asks why they lost touch. Clint explains that some of the people in the circus were actually robbing it. “They wanted me to join them. I said no. The circus was my family. Instead I joined the group that stole from outsiders. One day we raided another criminal’s enterprise. I hurt one of the goons really bad. Found out right after it was my brother. That’s when I walked away. Sorry. That was kind of a downer. What made you leave?” He asks Kurt.

The man with the long thin tail shrugs. “Ze circus was bought out. Ze new owner wanted me in ze freak show. I refused, but zat did not matter. He drugged me and locked me up. I zen was sold to a man named Stryker. He did not treat me any better, tried to make me assassinate ze American President. But zen I escaped and joined ze X-Men.” He smiles, his yellow eyes shining.

Rhodey shakes his head and takes a drink of his beer. “Can I just say I am so glad I’m not either of you two.”

“Oh, yeah?” Clint asks, “So how did you meet Tony?”

“Oh, Tony and I go way back. We’ve known each other since we were kids. His dad used to know my dad, and our families would get together sometimes.”

“That’s sweet. Let me guess, barbecues and swimming parties?”

“Something like that. Certainly no elephants or lions, thank god.”

Clint smirks. “Hey, don’t knock it. Riding an elephant is pretty damn cool.”

xxx

Johnny finishes the race in second, not bad considering he had some car trouble and had to spend more time in the pit than usual. Standing on the podium, he congratulates the first place winner.

He would have liked to have won. But this is for charity, so he doesn’t mind. It isn’t like this counts in the actual standings.

Most of the women are around the winner, of course. There are a few around him. But the thought of a charity party isn’t appealing to his imagination, especially not when he can hang out with his uncle and the others watching movies and relaxing. No cameras. No people trying to one-up each other.

He checks his watch. If he leaves within the next 45 minutes, he should make it to Tony’s before they put on the first movie.

After making his excuses to the necessary people and changing, Johnny gets into his blue Mustang convertible and starts driving north. He puts on some tunes and smiles every time he sees a pretty girl.

xxx

Everyone is back in the living room when JARVIS’ voice interrupts informing them that the results from the blood tests are ready.

“That fast?” Rae asks Hank. They’ve been discussing the cost of medical care and the role of health insurance in people’s lives.

“Tony’s equipment is quite impressive,” Hank replies.

Deadpool snickers. “You said equipment.”

The furry scientist ignores him. “You know, Rae, had I known you were a doctor, I would have asked you to help.”

“And now you know why I didn’t tell anyone,” she replies with a smile.

“So what’s the verdict, JARVIS?” Tony asks.

The A.I. responds, “Congratulations, Loki. You have a son.”

“Poppa!” Deadpool hugs his father from the side, squeezing his chest against the Trickster’s right arm. “I knew it. We should have father and son bonding time.” He turns to Hel. “No women allowed,” he says. He sticks his tongue out at her but ends up licking the inside of his hood, the hood that has no mouth hole. Who the hell had that bright idea? Oh, yeah, it was him.

JARVIS continues. “I’m sure you will also be pleased to know that Miss Hel is absolutely your daughter, and that she and Mr. Wilson are blood siblings.”

“Poppa?” Wade says.

“Yes, Jormungand.”

“Please don’t call me that. Makes me sound like an Ikea product. I am not an Ikea product,” he insists dramatically.

“Apologies. What did you want, Wade?”

“Nothing. I just like saying it. Poppa. Poppa.” He starts to sing again. “Poppa, don’t preach. I’m in love with him. Poppa, don’t preach. I’m in trouble deep.”

Loki pulls the red and black clad mercenary into a hug. “I’m sorry, my son. I should have fought harder for you.”

“It’s okay, Pop.” He breaks away from Loki and immediately hugs Steve. “Step Pop!” He buries his face in the Captain’s neck as one of his hands travels lower. Before it can reach Steve’s ass, Loki grabs the wrist.

“Make no mistake, dear boy. Steve is mine. Make him at all uncomfortable, and I will rip your arms off.”

Wade lets the Captain go and gives an admiring smile to his biological father. “I love you.”

“You don’t yet know me.”

“Oh, I think I know enough.”

The doorbell rings. Pepper answers it and finds Johnny Storm on her doorstep. She introduces him to those he doesn’t know.

Going around the room, he hugs Hel when he sees her. He gives Peter a fist bump. “I didn’t know you were gonna be here.”

“Tony invited me.”

“Nice.” Johnny continues on, giving his uncle a handshake with a one-armed hug. “Uncle Loki,” he says, giving the god the same treatment as the Captain.

Deadpool is bouncing on the balls of his feet, clearly excited about meeting the new arrival. “Are you Captain America’s evil twin?” he asks.

Loki does the introductions. Steve explains that he and Johnny are related.

Wade wraps his arms around the new arrival. “I always wanted to have a kissing cousin.”

Johnny pushes him away. “Uh, no. There will be no kissing.”

“You’re no fun,” Wade pouts, still wearing his mask.

“Oh, I’m plenty of fun. But I only kiss girls.”

Deadpool shrugs. “Your loss.”

“Believe me, it’s your loss.” He looks back at the women he was introduced to earlier - Storm and Rogue. “If you’ll excuse me, there are a couple of beautiful women I need to get to know.” He gives his uncle a wink and walks away.

“Well that was rude,” Wade says.

Steve raises his eyebrows. “Maybe you should come on stronger. Playing hard to get sometimes isn’t the best strategy.”

The red and black masked head tilts and looks at the super soldier. “Did you just sass me, boy?”

“You can’t tell?”

Loki laughs. “Watch yourself, Wade. Steve is not stupid, and he generally doesn’t take shit from anyone. You should take care.”

Wade shrugs. “Whatever, Pops.”

xxx

Odin and Heimdall generally meet every evening or so to discuss what the golden-eyed god has seen. Sometimes there is much to discuss. Sometimes there is very little. But all of it can wait until the All-Father visits. So when Odin sees Heimdall walking towards him on the practice grounds, he knows something very important has occurred.

The King turns away from the warriors and begins walking toward his trusted advisor.

Thor sees this and follows, leaving only Volstagg to witness the mock battle between Fandral and Hogun.

“My King,” the golden-eyed god says and bows.

“What is it, Heimdall?”

He gets up and begins to walk away from the training grounds. Once he believes they are far enough away, he turns to the King. To his surprise Thor is there, too.

“Is it Thanos?”

“No, my Liege.” He looks at Thor then back at the King.

“It’s fine, Heimdall. Whatever it is, you can say it in front of the Prince.”

He nods. “Loki has found Jormungand.”

“What?!”

Thor’s eyes widen in surprise. His heart jumps as fear clenches his throat. Jormungand and he are supposed to meet in battle. The God of Thunder’s death by the serpent is supposed to bring about Ragnarok, the end of the world.

“How is that possible?” the King demands.

“I do not know. I only know there is a man claiming to be Jormungand. They have run some tests, and they believe it to be true. Loki intends to bring him here for the freeing of Thor’s mouth.”

Worried blue eyes turn to his father.

“Do you believe it is him?” the All-Father asks.

“He has Angrboda’s features and a small picture of Loki that was supposedly hidden on the child before he was taken.”

The King puts a hand over his brow.

“They will want an explanation,” Heimdall tells him.

Odin sounds tired when he asks, “And what do you suggest I tell them?”

Thor cannot believe the question. It should be obvious, and his eyes tell his father so.

“The truth,” Heimdall replies, voicing the opinion of the Prince.

The King sighs. “I don’t suppose I could order him not to come to Asgard.”

Thor shakes his head vigorously.

“Very well then,” Odin says. “We will allow them to come, and we will use the time to ponder our answers to the inevitable questions. Now if you will excuse me, I must inform the Queen.”

Heimdall bows and walks back to his post at the Bifrost Bridge.

Odin turns to his son. “I suppose you would like an explanation as well.”

Thor nods. He conjures up his red mist and writes, ‘I can wait.’

xxx

While they wait for dinner to arrive, Logan starts up a card game. Rhodey, Tony, Clint, and Phil join him. Storm joins them, too, leaving Rogue and Johnny to flirt with each other. (It’s cute, but she can only take so much.)

Hel is none too pleased by it, feeling a slight pang of jealousy from the attention Johnny is paying to the mutant. She knows she has no right, but it’s there all the same.

She goes to sit next to her father’s boyfriend’s grand nephew. “I’m so glad you came, Johnny,” she says as she laces her fingers in his.

“Uh, yeah. Well, this sounded way more fun.” He looks at Rogue. “Looks like I was right.”

Peter sits next to Hel. “How was the race? Did you win?”

“Nah. Came in second. I had car trouble.”

“Bummer,” Peter notes.

“Yeah, well, it worked out better this way. If I had won, I would have had to go to the party. This way I can hang out here.” He smiles at the woman with the white streak in her hair as he continues to hold Hel’s hand. “And the ladies here are far prettier.”

Rogue giggles. “You are too much, Sugar.”

“I like it when you call me Sugar.”

“She calls everyone Sugar,” Hel tells him. “She called my Da Sugar just before he put sunscreen on her. How was he able to touch you exactly?”

The mutant’s face falls. “Magic he said.”

“So what would happen exactly if I were to touch you?” Johnny asks.

Rogue explains what happens, how she would get his memories and abilities, how his life force would start to drain out of him. “But it’s only temporary, well the abilities anyway. And if I touch you for too long, you could go into a coma or die.”

Johnny looks at her with empathy. “That must really suck.”

“Uh, yeah,” she laughs at his phrasing.

“What if I touched your hair?” he asks as he gently moves a strand off of her face.

Her breath hitches as she looks into his eyes. “Guess nothin’,” she observes.

Hel interrupts. “Still, no kissing, no hand holding. Must be awful.”

“Oh I can hold hands as long as I have my gloves on,” she says raising her right hand covered by a cream glove. “But yeah, no kissing,” she tells Johnny.

Peter tries to give her hope, noting that they have some of the best scientific minds here and reminding her that the tests suggested Dr. McCoy’s serum would help her.

Rogue smiles at the teenager. “That’s right. As soon as I get home, we’re goin’ ta try it.”

“Well call me if it works,” Johnny tells her.

Hel leans against Peter, keeping Johnny’s hand in hers. Again she knows she has no right to want Rogue to stay away from the Human Torch, but she can’t help what she feels. Part of her wants to leave them and go curl up on her Da’s lap and ask him about it. Part of her doesn’t dare leave them, afraid she’ll miss something important, afraid they’ll kiss causing Johnny to get hurt.

The racer suddenly gets up. “I’m gonna get a beer. Anyone want anything?”

“I’ll take a soda,” Rogue tells him before specifying which kind.

“Water,” Hel says.

“Water? You sure? I remember how much you like the bubbles.”

Helena smiles, pleased that he remembers. “I do, but I don’t want anything that sweet right now.”

“I’m good,” Peter says.

“Water and Dr. Pepper,” Johnny repeats then leaves.

Rogue looks at Hel. “He seems nice.”

“He is nice…very nice.”

“The Fantastic Four are pretty cool,” Peter tells them before launching into what he knows about them, subtly trying to warn them about what a player the Human Torch is supposed to be. Actually, it’s not that subtle.

xxx

“Bruce seems happy,” Phil notes as he deals a card to Logan.

“He is happy. You got a problem with that?”

“No,” he says simply. “I’m glad actually.”

Rhodey is curious. “Is there bad blood between the two of you or something?”

“No,” Phil replies. “No bad blood. No blood at all actually.”

“Okay.” The Colonel isn’t sure he believes it.

Tony says, “I think Phil’s just jealous that Bruce gets to run off with his lover while poor Phil has to work to find time with Jackie.”

“So you and Tasha,” Logan says to Clint in a very blatant effort to change the subject.

“Yeah.”

“She’s quite the handful.”

“Yeah. And if you’re about to tell me you’ve seen her naked, I already know.”

“What?” Tony says in an exaggerated manner as Storm looks up from her cards.

“Strip poker,” Logan says by way of explanation.

“And I wasn’t invited? You hurt my feeling, Logan. I am deeply wounded,” Tony pouts.

“We wanted to keep the game small.”

Storm asks who all was there.

Logan lists them off as he considers the cards in his hands. “Natasha, Bruce, Steve, and Loki.”

Phil can’t help but note out loud how Natasha seems like the odd one out.

“Loki’s idea. He thought she’d enjoy it. She did.”

Tony raises his eyebrows. “And the Captain was okay getting naked in front of a girl?”

A smile appears on Logan’s lips. “Rules are rules. I gotta admit it was awfully funny watching him trying not to look like Natasha. Girl’s a devious player.”

“She take off her shirt before anything else?” Clint asks.

“Yep.”

“Devious but predictable…at least in that.”

“I’m a little disappointed I wasn’t invited,” Storm says looking at Logan.

“You’re kinda far away. Wasn’t sure you’d be interested anyway.”

“Maybe we should set up a game at the mansion,” she suggests.

“With who? I ain’t playin’ with Rogue. Hank I doubt would go for it. The Professor I’d rather not see. Same goes for Scott. Kurt would, hell, I don’t know if he’d think it was against his faith or the best idea ever.”

Storm laughs. “He might surprise you.”

“He always does. You two get together yet?”

The woman raises her eyebrows. “Excuse me? We are just good friends.”

“Uh-huh.”

“You are a bad man, Logan.”

“That’s why we let him stick around,” Tony tells her.

xxx

Kurt waits for Steve to get up, leaving Loki alone. He approaches the Asgardian with caution. “Forgive me, Herr Loki. But I feel as zough we continue to get off on ze wrong foot. I do not mean to offend or upset you in any way.”

“I know,” the god replies warily. “Please forgive my continued rudeness. It’s just that, well, you embody everything I am not. I cannot help but wonder if you would be a better suited companion for Steve than I.”

“I do not wish to be ze Captain’s companion, and he seems to love you very much.”

“Yes. And yet you still remain the embodiment of my shortcomings.”

“I doubt ze Captain would see it so. And I am used to being ze zing people fear – demon, mutant, always ze other, always ze zing zey fear.”

“How do you do it, Herr Warner? How do you keep your faith in humanity? If you embody what they fear, surely they would kill you in a heartbeat.”

“Because zey are not all like zat. You say I embody your shortcomings. It is obvious I upset you. Ze first time we met, it appeared as zough you wished to kill me. So why didn’t you?”

“If not for Steve I might have.”

Although the answer rattles Kurt, he realizes what the god is actually saying. “Love. Love stays your hand. Zat is why I have faith in a loving God. How can I not when love can change a madman set on world domination into ze man in front of me now?”

“You give me too much credit. The man in front of you now is little better than the one I was then.”

“I zink ze Captain would disagree.”

Loki looks up half-expecting Steve to be there, but he’s not. “Love is indeed powerful,” he admits. “But it did not save the Captain from the ice. And despite what the fairy-tales say, it does not conquer all.”

“Perhaps not, but it is better zen ze alternative. Without love, how can we have any faith? And without faith, well, I cannot imagine a life without it.”

“Without faith there is power and revenge; there is pain, yes, but it will not leave you crippled like love can. Without faith there is only yourself,” Loki tells him. “Faith is a dangerous thing. More wars have been fought because of faith than anything else.”

Kurt corrects him, “Wars have been fought for greed, not faith. Zey have been fought for power, not love. If zose who instigate zem say it is in ze name of faith, zey lie. It is only an excuse.”

“And yet they are always so sure their gods are on their side.”

“Humans are imperfect. We strive to be better. God shows us ze way.”

Loki wishes he could simply accept that answer. “And how does he do this when he invisible, inaudible?”

“He is visible in nature, in kindness, in ze little voice in our heads telling us to do right.”

“And what if the voice in our heads tells us the opposite? You may have a god; I do not.”

Kurt smiles. “But you wish you did. I can tell by ze tremor in your voice.”

“I _am_ a god, Herr Warner. I do not need another. I do not share well.”

“And yet you share Steve.”

“Not willingly.”

Steve’s voice interrupts them. “Is that how you really feel? You’re jealous of my relationship with God?”

“What relationship?” Loki asks with a flare of anger in his eyes. He takes a breath to calm himself. “I am not jealous. I do not ask you to worship me.”

“Not anymore,” Steve replies with a smile. “Now back in Germany…”

“Touché,” the god says with half a smile.

“Can I ask you something?” The artist waits for a nod from Loki before continuing. “How can you believe in magic but not God?”

“I can see magic. I can use it and manipulate it. It is mine to command. There is proof of it all around.”

“Tony would disagree.”

“Tony is an idiot. A genius but an idiot.”

Kurt notes, “We choose what to believe in. I can’t change your mind about God anymore than you can change Tony Stark’s mind about magic. I believe zat God brought you and your son here to be reunited.”

Loki considers the mutant’s last statement. He supposes it is as good an explanation as any. Fate, coincidence, a higher power – what does it matter so long as he is reunited with his son. “If I may change the conversation, I was rather wondering about your tail.”

Nightcrawler smiles as his tail rises and begins to wave back and forth. “It took me a long time to appreciate it, but it does come in quite handy.”

xxx

Pepper looks at the man wearing the black and red full body suit. (He ditched the swimming trunks and Hawaiian shirt earlier.) “So you are Loki’s son. Did you always know it was Loki, or was he just a guy in a picture?”

“Guy in a picture,” Wade says. “Well, Poppa in a picture. Poppa in a picture,” he repeats liking the sound and the feel of it in his mouth. He does a little dance as he says it again. “Poppa in a picture.”

“Wade, focus,” the CEO tells him.

“Right. Yeah. No name. Just Poppa in a picture,” he says again with a little dance.

Jackie is sitting a little off to the side and looking at them as though they are the strangest thing she has ever seen.

The woman with the strawberry blonde hair continues. “So I guess you didn’t know he was a god or alien or whatever.”

“Nope. Pretty cool though, right?”

“Yeah. Definitely. Probably a little overwhelming, too, I’d imagine.”

Wade shrugs. “You’re nice.”

Pepper smiles. “Thank you, Wade.”

“You can call me Deadpool if ya want. Or Sugarlips. Or Honeydew. Or anything really,” he says looking at her with goo-goo eyes.

“I think I’ll stick with Wade,” she replies, a slight laugh in her voice. “I’m not sure Tony would appreciate me calling you Sugarlips.”

“Who are we calling Sugarlips?” Rae asks as she sits next to Pepper.

“Me,” Wade says striking his sexiest pose or rather trying to. “Like what you see, Baby?”

The women purse their lips to prevent a laugh. Pepper, after regaining a little composure, says, “Please put that away, Wade. We can’t handle that much sexiness.”

“Putting it away. Sorry, I forget how powerful my sexiness can be.”

Jackie gets up and goes to talk to Hank, or as she knows him the big furry blue guy.

Rae watches her leave. “Guess she _really_ couldn’t handle your sexiness,” she tells Wade.

“I often have that affect on people,” he tells her.

Pepper sees the same kinetic bravado in Wade that is in Tony, the same inflated ego that no doubt hides a core of self doubt. She smiles, “Sure you aren’t a Stark?”

“Winter is coming,” he says in a deep voice. “No? Nothing?”

“I meant a Stark like Tony.”

“Oh! Yeah, no. That’d be cool if I were though, right? I’d deserve part of the Stark fortune.” Visions of swimming in gold coins like Scrooge McDuck flow through his mind. “Gold,” he whispers. “Cool.”

Pepper and Rae exchange an amused look.

“Oh, he’s gonna fit right in,” Dr. Rhodes decides.

“Yea!” he says clapping his hands together excitedly. “What am I fitting into? A dress? ‘Cause I look good in a dress. Who am I kidding? I look good in everything.”

“I’m sure you do,” Pepper replies.

xxx

Tony and Storm are the only ones still playing the hand. The teacher has more chips than the engineer, and it is killing him. He has a good hand – a flush of diamonds. He goes all in.

Storm raises her eyebrow as she studies him. He has bluffed her before, and she is certain he is bluffing her again. But even if he isn’t, she has some good cards. Using both hands, she moves all of her chips to the center of the table.

“I can’t match that,” he says.

“I know.”

Logan suggests, “You could always bet somethin’ else.”

“I’m listening.”

“Your room,” the Canadian suggests. “You lose, Storm and any of the other ladies who can fit on your bed get to sleep there.”

“I can’t just throw Pepper out. She’d kill me.”

Storm tells the billionaire he won’t have to. She’s fine sleeping in the same bed as his girlfriend. “Not like that,” she says when he gives her a look.

Tony is torn. He wants to win. He knows he can win. Okay, he’s not so torn. “Done. You first,” he says with confidence.

Storm reveals her cards. She has a full house.

“Fuck.” He tosses his cards on the table. “Honey,” he calls to Pepper.

The CEO does not like that tone of voice. “What did you do?”

“Somebody’s in trouble,” Wade sings.

“Um, Storm is going to be sleeping with you tonight.” He sees the question in her eyes. “I’ll be sleeping here in the living room.”

She lets that process for a moment. “Okay. Storm, guess you and I will be getting to know each other better.”

“No hanky panky,” Tony orders. “Unless I can watch. And, Hank? I’ll be sleeping next to you.”

“No hanky panky,” Pepper orders back.

“Just some cuddles,” he replies innocently.

Hank becomes quite nervous. “Um, I’m very uncomfortable with this.”

Tony gives an exaggerated sigh. “Fine. No cuddles while sleeping. But I’m getting cuddles during the movie you big soft walking carpet you.”

“Ooh!” Wade exclaims. “I want in on that!”

“Done,” Tony says. “You get one side; I get the other.”

“Squee!” the hooded man replies.

xxx

“Frigga,” Odin quietly says as he walks into the room where she is practicing magic.

His wife immediately recognizes the tone in his voice. Something is worrying him. She looks up to see him and her son. There is a look in Thor’s face that makes her heart constrict. “What’s happened?”

“Jormungand. Loki has found Jormungand.”

Frigga closes her eyes. She knows the prophesy as well as anyone. “How? Where?”

“Happenstance. Coincidence. Fate. Take your pick,” Odin replies. “Loki plans on bringing him here when Thor’s punishment ends.”

“He wouldn’t,” the mother insists.

“Heimdall heard him say it.”

Thor’s eyes tell her it is true.

“Loki knows the stories,” she reasons. “Perhaps he thinks if you get to know each other, you will be less likely to battle?”

Her son hopes that is true. But he cannot help but realize that he does not fully trust his brother. That saddens him.

Frigga tries to call up a vision of the future, but nothing comes. “The future is difficult to see. It is always in motion, always changing. We must have faith,” she decides. “We must have more faith in Loki than in cloudy visions of the future.”

“Faith in Loki?”

Her eyes, ablaze with anger, snap to her husband. “Yes, faith in Loki. Something we should have had from the beginning. I listened to you then believing your wisdom was greater than my motherly heart. I know better now.”

Odin’s gaze falls to the ground. Perhaps she is right.

Thor wraps his arms around his mother conveying all the things he cannot say. I love you. I agree with you. Despite everything that has happened, I will choose to have faith in Loki.

xxx

After a light dinner, everyone takes their places for the movies.

Showman that he is, Tony stands in front of them all. “Welcome to Kaiju Movie Night part deux. First we will start with the very first Godzilla movie. This 1954 film is still considered one of the greatest monster movies ever made. Then after a short break we will conclude with the great 1968 movie Destroy All Monsters. But before we begin, I just…” He looks out over the faces of his friends both old and new. He nods not sure he can speak without his voice cracking. He takes a breath.

Pepper blows him a kiss with her hand. Having the same idea, Wade and Johnny blow him a kiss, too. Then Rhodey, Loki, and Bruce do it. Logan kisses his middle finger and presents it to Tony who laughs at the rude gesture. Steve gives him a salute while Clint copies Logan. Natasha gives him a one-sided fist bump. Rae blows him a kiss then. The X-Men and Jackie all offer smiles. Phil just looks at him and says, “I’m not blowing you a kiss.”

“You know you love me,” Tony replies. “Anyway, thank you all for coming. JARVIS, start the movie.” He sprints to his seat beside Pepper and Hank. She gives him a quick kiss and snuggles against him as he snuggles against the furry mutant.

Hank, feeling slightly squished between Tony and Wade, sighs.

xxx

Tony returns from taking Steve and Loki to his workshop and telling all of the robots to not bother them…much. He goes to his bedroom to get his pajama bottoms and a dark t-shirt. He doesn’t want to keep anyone up with his ARC reactor light. A quick trip to the bathroom and he’s back in the living room with the others.

He gives Storm a dirty look. “It’s all yours.”

“Thank you,” she replies with a large smile. Her nightgown is hidden under a robe. “Helena? Rogue? Tasha? Any of you ladies care to join me and Pepper in the bed?”

They all decline. Rogue doesn’t want to run the risk of touching them. Tasha wants to stay with Clint. Hel wants to stay with the group…and Peter.

The group no longer includes Johnny, who went back to his hotel room in LA, and Wade, who left after getting a call.

Tony lays his sleeping bag next to Hank’s. He crawls inside and gives the furry scientist a wink. The yellow eyes blink uncomfortably, and the mutant turns away from the engineer who laughs.

“Don’t worry, Hank. I’m harmless.”

“I’m not worried,” he replies with a voice higher than normal.

“Now if you were Asgardian, you might have to watch out.”

That makes the scientist turn back around. “Asgardian? Like Loki?”

“Uh, no. I prefer my Asgardians…You know what? Never mind. Good night.”

“Good night, Tony.”

xxx

Steve, wearing only pajama bottoms, lays out the sleeping bags in the middle of the workshop while Loki gets ready for bed. He waits to talk to JARVIS until after the god returns wearing light blue long-sleeve pajamas.

The Captain, unsure where to look, says, “JARVIS, please don’t let anyone down here, not even Tony.”

“If he insists, Captain Rogers?”

“Then warn us. But don’t let anyone in here without telling us first. Understood?”

“Understood. Have a pleasant evening.” The lights dim.

Loki and Steve get between the sleeping bags. The Captain gently positions them so that they are on their side, his chest pressed against the god’s back. He wraps an arm around the slim man in front of him. “Better than last night?”

“Yes,” Loki replies though he would prefer to be on the roof than down here below everyone.

“It’s been quite a weekend,” Steve comments vaguely.

“Yes.”

“You okay?”

There is a pause before Loki answers, “I will be.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not particularly. It’s all so…strange.”

Steve holds the god in the semi-darkness. It feels almost normal as he breathes in Loki’s scent now mixed with the smell of the ocean. He remembers the god laid out in only swimming trunks and sunglasses, toned muscles glistening beneath the shade. He moves the dark hair and kisses the neck just above the light blue collar.

Loki sighs. The warmth of the Captain’s lips on his neck is gentle at first. But then he feels the wetness of a tongue and feels the pressure as his skin gets sucked. “If your intention is to relax me, it isn’t working.”

“Don’t worry, Kitten. You’ll be relaxed when I’m done with you.” He turns the god’s head to the side to kiss the cool lips. His hand finds the top button of the light blue pajamas and slowly unbuttons it. As the artist’s tongue languidly explores the mouth he knows so well, his hand finds the next button and the next, undoing each one as he goes until the top is completely undone.

He runs his palm down the newly exposed chest. At the elastic waistband, he tugs down as he runs his thumb along it.

Loki lifts his hip, allowing the pants to be pulled down to just below his ass.

A whirring sound can be heard growing faintly louder. Steve ignores it. He’s too busy slowly reacquainting himself with Loki’s body. But the sound is really close. The two men break apart and look at the source.

Dum-E lowers its arm, handing a box of condoms to them.

Steve, momentarily stunned, takes it. “Thank you, Dum-E. You wouldn’t happen to have any lubricant, would you?”

Dum-E turns and rolls away. A few moments later, he returns with a canister of WD-40.

The Captain takes it. “Not exactly what I meant, but thank you.”

The robot rolls away as Steve puts the WD-40 on the floor a bit away from them.

The artist returns to kissing the lover, this time opening the pajama top to expose the top shoulder so that he can move his lips over it. He hears the whirring again. He looks up to see Dum-E holding a small jar of Vaseline, the arm pointed at him.

“That’ll work,” he says as he takes the petroleum jelly. “Thank you, Dum-E.”

The robot rolls away.

“Now where were we?”

Loki licks then bites his own lower lip. “Right here,” he says before kissing the artist.

The sound of Dum-E returning makes them stop. The robot hands them a container of motor oil.

“That’s…” Steve searches for the right word as he takes the oil. “I think we have enough, Dum-E. Thank you. You can go sleep or whatever you do.”

The robot rolls away.

Steve and Loki wait in silence to see if the robot will return. He doesn’t.

The Captain puts the motor oil next to the WD-40 but keeps the Vaseline just behind his back beneath the covers. He returns his lips to the god’s neck and his palm to the smooth chest.

The touch is soft but no less arousing, especially as it caresses Loki’s hip. The god places his hand over Steve’s. His breath is deepening as his body begins to respond.

“My beautiful Kitten,” the artist whispers in his ear. “It’s only us now. No one else exists.”

Loki nods, his mind preoccupied only with the touch of his lover. But then the hand leaves him. There is a rustling noise before he is handed a condom. 

“Don’t wanna get the sleeping bags dirty,” Steve says as he unwraps his own condom.

The god puts his on, missing the feel of his lover’s chest against his back. But then he can feel the warmth once again. He reaches backwards, his arm within the two sleeping bags, and feels the artist’s bare ass against his hand. Then he feels a smooth touch run over his anus. It rubs against him, making him want more, making his blood race down between his legs.

The god moans as a finger enters him.

“Look at me,” the artist requests.

Turning his head, his lips are immediately captured by Steve. His mouth is coaxed open, the kisses hungry but soft. He reaches up and buries his fingers in the blond hair as the finger inside him moves slowly in and out.

Another finger goes in. Steve’s mouth travels to his lover’s neck, licking and sucking as he goes. He slowly scissors his fingers to stretch out the anus. His own erection is beginning to ache for attention. He ignores it, choosing instead to prepare Loki with gentle touches.

Loki’s back arches as a third finger goes in. He grabs the pillow and buries his face in it, stifling the moan that escapes his throat. “Darling,” he breathes.

Steve pulls out his fingers. He spreads Loki’s cheeks and presses the tip of his penis against the god’s entrance. He pushes in slowly.

“Yesss.”

The artist pulls the god against him as he slowly moves his hips.

The Trickster closes his eyes, his hands grasping the pillow for dear life, his mouth open as the Captain so expertly destroys him. He feels a hand wrap around the base of his throbbing cock, grasping and releasing it. Loki can’t help but begin to move. He wants Steve inside, inhabiting him, devouring him from the inside out.

“My Kitten,” the artist murmurs. “My beautiful Kitten. If we had been alone on the beach, I would have taken you then. I would have tugged down your trunks, lifted your legs over your head, and entered you right then and there. I’ve been wanting to do this all day. I’ve been aching to touch you, to feel myself inside you.”

“Steve,” Loki breathes as his body begins to ache with pleasure. The artist is moving at a fluidly slow pace. It feels amazing and frustrating and is all he can concentrate on. He bends the knee of his top leg and grabs his foot to hold it in place. He moves his hips back and forth not bothering to try to match Steve’s rhythm. It isn’t about that, not about trying to reach orgasm quickly. It’s about feeling everything. It’s about how good it feels to be together even if they aren’t in synch. Actually, it feels better because they aren’t, because they compliment each other, fulfill each other, know how special the other is.

“Yes,” Loki moans.

“Kitten. Kitten, I love you.”

“I love you back, min Elskede.” The words come out strained, almost lost in heavy breaths. “I more than love you. I need you. I’d go mad without you.” 

“You’re mine,” Steve declares as he grasps Loki’s testicles.

“Yes.”

“No one else’s.”

“No one’s,” Loki agrees as he continues to move his hips, making his entire back undulate.

Steve sucks on the god’s earlobe as he pushes in slowly but deeply over and over again. And small cry from his lover tells him he’s found the spot. It sends a tremor through his body to feel Loki’s reaction, but he refuses to increase the pace. Instead, he repositions himself, pushing Loki’s back onto the floor, the god’s raised leg between their bodies. Steve places his forearms on either side of the Trickster, kissing him as he continues to pump slowly in and out.

Loki moans into the artist’s mouth, his body tingling with sweat and pleasure and the feel of Steve within him. For a moment, his mind flashes back to Rogue and her reaction to his magical touch. He understands her tears, is experiencing first hand how wonderfully raw such a gentle touch can leave someone. “Min Elskede.”

The artist pushes the dark hair out of the Loki’s face, looks down at the green eyes so dark in the dim light. “My beautiful Ocean. You’re going to swell for me, only for me.”

The god nods. His brow furrows from the pleasure of it all. His cock rubbing against the waistband of the pajama pants still around his thighs. His head falls back as the pleasure continues to build. “Love me,” he pleads.

“I do love you,” Steve coos. “I am loving you.”

“Don’t stop. Please don’t ever stop,” he prays, emotion threatening to overtake him.

The artist smiles and presses a kiss to his lover’s lips. “I’ll never stop loving you.”

“Swear it.”

“I swear.”

Loki takes a breath then takes another as he is slowly undone. “I am yours.”

“You are mine,” Steve replies with a furrowed brow. He can feel his testicles rising, his body preparing for release. He bites his lip as Loki looks up at him as though he were some sort of savior. He starts to move faster. He can’t help it. He tries to keep it gentle, though, tries to pour his love into each movement.

The god’s mouth opens, the tongue barely visible in his mouth. Steve immediately covers it with his own as he continues his thrusts. He feels the Trickster moan before the sound reaches his ear. He feels the anus begin to contract around his cock, and his body begins to shudder. He continues pushing into Loki until both their bodies are spent.

Slowly, Steve separates himself from the god. He sits up on his knees, the waistband of his pajama pants around his lower thighs. The condom is removed from both of them before they both pull their pants back up. Steve finds a trashcan and throws the used condoms and their wrappers away. He goes to the bathroom to wash his hands then returns to his lover.

They return to their original positions, lying on their sides with Steve behind Loki, whose top has been re-buttoned.

“Relaxed now, Kitten?”

“Yes. Very. Thank you,” he replies before yawning.

“Good.” Steve runs his fingers through the dark hair that has grown past the god’s shoulders. “You need a haircut.”

Loki gives an unhappy hum.

“When we go back to Asgard on Wednesday, I want you looking your best.”

“Long hair is a symbol of strength on Asgard.”

“We don’t live on Asgard,” Steve reminds him. “It doesn’t have to be as short as mine. Just make it above your shoulders.”

The Trickster thinks about it. “After Wednesday.”

“Okay. After Wednesday but before the gala on Saturday. I want you looking debonair in your tux.”

Loki smiles as an idea pops into his head. “Agreed,” he replies as plans begin to form in his head. “I think you will be quite pleased come Saturday night.”

“I’m sure I will. Good night, Kitten.”

“Good night, my Darling.” The god closes his eyes and immediately falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we know that Deadpool is Loki’s son. Odin has some explaining to do. And now the Thank You’s.
> 
> First to hitorinbo envy (ff) who wanted to know how Steve was feeling about the Deadpool is Jormungand revelation.
> 
> Second to skydancer2000 (ff) who asked if I was going with movie canon on Stryker removing Wade’s mouth and if so thought “like father, like son. Oh and uncle too”. So smart. How could I resist including it after that bit of synergy?
> 
> Next to FireChildSlytherin5 (ff) who helped me with whether Steve should get a blood test or not and who, more importantly, wanted Tony to declare, “Congrats. It’s a boy!” JARVIS ended up saying it, but I think it was still a great moment. And again for inspiring Tony wanting to use Hank as a cuddle blanket.
> 
> Also to caligirl93 (ff) who suggested that Tony lose his room in a bet. Storm is very appreciative.
> 
> Fifth to Sat-Isis (ff) who thought Deadpool would want to be “Kissing Cousins” with Johnny. I really like their interactions in this. I hope you did, too.
> 
> And finally to guest JJ (ff) who wanted to know how long Loki’s hair is. Now we know it is quite long. Steve would prefer it Thor movie length or shorter, but right now it is more Thor 2 length.
> 
> Thank you for your patience and for your continued support. I truly appreciate it. Love to you all.


	84. To Speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor's punishment ends.
> 
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Peter & Hel, Thor & Tony, Pepper & Tony (explicit), Thor & Kelda (explicit), Logan & Bruce  
>  **Explicit Content:** Riding Crop, Anal Stimulation, Oral Sex

Peter doesn’t have to be at the Daily Bugle until noon. So Monday and Tuesday he meets Hel at Stark Tower and joins her, Loki, and Steve for breakfast. 

They all go the Midtown Comics on Fulton Street on Monday. Loki is curious to see it.

The store’s manager John and everyone else in the store freak out when they see Captain Steve Rogers enter. It goes without question that he and his friends get the rock star treatment. Hel finds it very curious until Peter points out the toy shields and action figures of her uncle, the Captain, and the other Avengers. There are even t-shirts with Mjolnir, Captain America’s shield, Iron Man’s ARC reactor, and others. She picks up a packaged Captain America figure. “How come there isn’t one of you, Da?”

“Because I am not a hero,” he says casually. He gestures to the workers and patrons of the shop. “Just ask them.”

They had already been through the moment of awkwardness during the introductions where Steve had to explain that Loki wasn’t a threat despite his involvement in the Battle of New York as detailed over and over again in the Daily Planet stories by Lois Lane. (Her latest attempt to get Steve Rogers or any Avenger to sit with her for an interview. Tony Stark had readily accepted but turned oddly uncooperative when it came to discussing the supposedly former villain.) It was quite obvious that Loki was only being welcomed out of faith in the Captain’s word…and fear. Fear isn’t something usually associated with a hero.

Helena replies, “You should be. You could be.”

“He is,” Steve says. “He saved a lot of lives when the Atlantians invaded.”

“He did?” John the manager asks looking up from his phone. “I don’t remember that.”

“I was in another country,” Loki replies.

“Oh. Um, Captain? Would you maybe be willing to sign some stuff for us? It would be really awesome, and we’ll let you have whatever you want for free.”

Peter leads Hel away to look at some of the newer comics and trade paperbacks.

Steve smiles at the man. “I’ll be happy to sign a few things. But instead of giving me stuff, maybe you could donate it to a local hospital or shelter?”

“Absolutely! Oh, hey, maybe we could all, like, go to the hospital and you can be there when we donate it.”

“Um, maybe. My schedule can be kind of…unpredictable.”

Loki raises an eyebrow. “Make it a veterans hospital, ensure that press will be there to cover the event, and Captain America will appear.” He can see Steve turn to him out of his periphery vision. “Don’t look at me like that. It promotes reading, provides publicity for a cause you care for, and if you sign any of the items they can auction them off to raise money.”

Steve shakes his head in disbelief even though he feels like this shouldn’t surprise him. “See? You are a super hero.”

The god rolls his eyes. “It’s not heroics, Darling. It’s politics.”

Some of the people in the store exchange looks. This does not escape Loki’s notice. The god stares directly at the man who requested the autographs. “Now, Sweetheart, perhaps you should get whatever it is you wish him to sign.”

“Uh, yeah, of course.”

Steve silently questions Loki who shrugs in reply. The Captain nods back mentally reminding himself not to call his lover Kitten while they’re here.

In the graphic novel area, Hel hangs on Peter’s every word, answering his questions as honestly as she can to help him pick out something she would like. He selects Powers Vol 1, Adventure Time Vol 1, and the Manga Kizuna for her. They consider getting The Walking Dead or Sandman, but Helena decides three is enough.

“How do you read them?” she asks. Books are easy. Left to right, top to bottom. But these have pictures in all sorts of different permutations.

Peter explains how comics are similar. “You read them in rows. Top row first, then the next, then the next.”

“But they aren’t all like that,” she notes starting to feel a bit confused.

“Well, if the panel crosses multiple rows or doesn’t appear to have rows, the principle still applies. You’ll figure it out. Oh, except the Manga. That you read right to left.”

“Right, because it isn’t confusing enough,” she replies.

“It isn’t that confusing. You’re a smart girl. I know you’ll get it.”

Helena can’t help but smile at that. She goes and hands them to her Da who is frowning at an action figure hanging on the wall. “Is that supposed to be uncle Thor?”

“That’s what it says on the packaging. Doesn’t particularly look like him though, does it.”

“Thor is far more handsome. What?” she asks when he narrows his eyes at her. “Uncle Thor is hot. Ask anyone.”

“He’s your uncle.”

“I’m not blind. I want those,” she says pointing at the books in his hands.

He looks at them, sees the ‘Explicit Content’ label on one. “Should I be concerned?” he asks as he flips through it.

“Right. Like I haven’t already witnessed sex in person.”

“Fine, but I get to read them after you.”

“Even the sex one?”

“No, I am far to young to be reading about such things,” he deadpans. “Yes, even that one. This way we can discuss them. Speaking of, how are you liking Dracula?”

“Mina is cool. The other one, Lucy, is a bit of an idiot. I don’t understand why all the men love her.”

“Because men are idiots. I should know. I’m one of them.”

Peter says, “Hey, speak for yourself.”

They both give the teenager what is sometimes known as a bitch face. But then Helena breaks into a smile. “I don’t know. Da and Steve may be the only two men who aren’t idiots.”

“Thank you, Pet, but Peter is right. Not all men are idiots. Allow me to rephrase. Everyone is an idiot when it comes to love and lust. Shall we see if Steve is ready?”

Before they go, Hel grabs one of the Thor figures and hands it to her father. “I think he’d like it,” she says.

The Captain is taking pictures with the patrons and the owners.

Loki walks up to them. “The Captain is in no way endorsing this shop or anything in here. Are we clear?”

“Uh, no?” John the manager says. “I mean, I’m not sure what that’s supposed to mean.”

“It means you may hang his picture on your wall, but you cannot use him in any commercials or anything else that appears to endorse your store or any products therein.”

“Okay.” He turns to the Captain. “We weren’t gonna use this in a commercial or anything.”

“I know. He’s just a little overprotective.” He asks Loki, “Are we ready?”

“Yes. Helena wants these,” he says handing over the books and the Thor figure.

Steve reads the title and synopsis of each book. He sees the ‘Explicit Content’ label on the Manga. “Uh, should we be concerned?”

Peter and Hel chuckle at the repeated phrase.

“I think Helena can handle it.”

After reading the synopsis, he says, “Okay,” and goes to stand in line to buy them.

Loki sees some bookmarks and gets one with a picture of Hogwarts on it. He hands it to Steve. The artist takes it without a word.

The manager tries to get the Captain to cut in line, but he refuses. Then when he gets to the register, they try to let him have the items for free. He shakes his head and pulls out his credit card.

They exit, Helena holding on to her items, leaving stunned and happy fanboys and fangirls in their wake.

Peter travels with them to the Empire State Building. He goes up to the ticket area but then has to leave them there. He doesn’t want to be late to his internship.

On Tuesday they go to the Museum of Natural History. They have an early lunch before Peter leaves them to head to the Daily Bugle and Steve leaves them to go to S.H.I.E.L.D.

The rest of Tuesday Helena spends with her father. They see a lot of the museum then take a pedicab tour of Central Park. She has never enjoyed her days more. The only downside is that Wednesday is Peter’s day off, but she has to be on Asgard for her uncle’s de-sewing ceremony. (That’s what she’s started to call it.) Still, Friday they will be able to spend more time together. And he will be at the gala on Saturday.

Helena can’t wait. Friday will be with Peter. Saturday will be with Pepper and Natasha. They are going to take her shopping for a dress to wear that night. She really wants to look pretty for the Midgardian.

xxx

Thor has been preoccupied with three thoughts. First and foremost he is contemplating what his first words should be. Second is the return of Jormungand and what it may mean for them all. And third is wondering how to talk to Loki about his hypothesis that the Trickster is only half Jotun.

Oddly enough, the return of Jormungand concerns him the least.

The God of Thunder remembers when Loki got his stitches out. He could see anger in the green eyes, and he half-expected his brother to walk off saying nothing. Indeed, the Trickster said nothing for quite a long time. But then the black-haired god smiled sweetly, so sweetly it had made Thor nervous.

“Father, King, Asgardians,” Loki had begun. “Words are indeed powerful things. Your fear of mine proves this. I will endeavor to ease your fear of my words now that I may speak again.” Then he had stiffly hugged the King and Queen, kissing Frigga on the cheek, before giving Thor a tight squeeze and waving to the crowd. As soon as the ceremony was done, Loki headed directly towards the food and began to eat hungrily. He spoke very little that night, only answering direct questions, keeping silent the rest of the time.

Thor understands better now. He, too, wants to eat, really eat. The thought that he will be able to do so without magic has his stomach rumbling. He tries not to think of that, instead concentrating on what he wishes to say once he can speak again.

Kelda has been more attentive. It’s as if she can tell he is pondering some large questions and wants to ensure his basic needs are met. Food. Sleep. Sex.

She has begun riding him now, allowing him to lie back and let his mind drift as it will. It never drifts for too long as she is starting to learn his body and what pleases him the most. Still, he wishes he could kiss her.

Frigga has noticed the change in him, too. She has continued his magic lessons, though he has no great aptitude for it. It makes her nostalgic for the days when she used to teach Loki. Still, it is nice to have Thor to herself. She tells him stories of when he and his three brothers were children and the trouble he and Loki would get into and how hard it was sometimes not to laugh at their antics.

Thor using his red fog asks why she never told them about Loki’s true heritage. She tries to explain how it never seemed to be the right time. There was always something more pressing or they did not wish to ruin his happiness or he was too moody. “They were all excuses of course. We should have told him. But I remember you all playing at war, making Loki be the Frost Giant. How he hated it, begged to be allowed to play a heroic Asgardian in your games. Seeing that, can you blame me for wanting to keep the truth from him?”

Thor writes that Loki deserved to know. ‘We could have learned.’ And then a memory comes of their mother taking Loki into her arms and telling him that not all Jotuns were bad, that they were sentient creatures, too, with hopes and dreams. The young God of Thunder thought his mother was coddling his brother, trying to make the boy feel better about playing the enemy. He knows better now.

Two pairs of sad blue eyes meet. He pulls her into a hug, their love for Loki binding them as much as their love for each other. They stay there supporting each other for a long time. And when they pull apart, both must wipe their eyes.

“Hodur?” Frigga asks. “Do you wish him to be at the ceremony?”

Thor nods. The God of Darkness, no matter what he has done, is still part of the family. If nothing else, Thor wishes Hodur to hear his words.

xxx

Rogue sits nervously in Dr. McCoy’s lab. Professor Xavier, Logan, Bruce, and Hank are all there. Logan is holding her gloved hand as Bruce explains what Hank is going to do.

She smiles at the Avenger. He’s kind and patient, and she feels like she owes so much to him. His brown eyes are full of compassion, and she knows he wants this to work as much as she does.

“You’re very good at explaining things, Dr. Banner,” Charles observes. “I understand Hank has you guest lecturing some of the classes.”

“Oh, uh, yeah. I hope that isn’t a problem.”

“Not a problem at all. We are very lucky to have you, and you are welcome to teach any time you wish.”

“That’s very kind of you.”

Holding up a syringe of bright green liquid, Hank turns to Rogue. “Ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” she replies. She squeezes Logan’s hand as the needle goes into her arm and the serum is injected. “How long till we know?”

“Let’s give it five minutes,” the genetic expert suggests.

It is a long five minutes.

Logan volunteers to be the one Rogue touches.

She’s very nervous. Charles can feel it without having to enter her mind. He tries to calm her down, speaking to her telepathically, using soothing words.

Finally the five minutes pass. She takes off one of her gloves. Logan holds a hand out to her. She takes it, relishing the warmth of his fingers. Two seconds go by, just enough to get her hopes up. But then she feels him, feels the memories beginning to flood her. Logan and Bruce in the woods, a green halo around the brown eyes, her body feeling immense satisfaction and pleasure.

Rogue pulls away panting. “I’m so sorry,” she breathes.

“It’s okay, Kid,” he says rubbing her shoulder.

Bruce is in front of her, shining a light in her eyes. “Look at me,” he orders.

She does and immediately begins to blush, feeling a wetness between her legs she knows is completely inappropriate. She looks away. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” he tells her.

“No, it’s not!” Tears prick at her eyes.

Bruce uses a soft voice. “Rogue, calm down. Let’s take some blood and test it to see if it affected your DNA at all, okay?”

Logan exchanges a look with Hank before turning his attention to her. He can smell her fear and arousal. He knows the genetic expert can probably smell it, too. “What did you see?”

She looks at the ground, her lips shut tight.

“I’m sorry, Kid. Maybe it shouldn’t have been me.”

She pulls him into a hug ensuring no part of her skin touches his. “I’m sorry,” she whimpers.

“Rogue,” Charles calls. “I know this is difficult. But you should let them test your DNA. If it worked, then perhaps the problem is psychological in nature.”

“It’s a definite possibility,” Bruce offers.

She nods and holds out her arm. Hank puts on medical gloves and rolls up her sleeve. He takes the blood sample as she keeps her eyes on the floor.

xxx

Deadpool meets Loki, Steve, and Hel at Stark Tower on Wednesday morning. As always, he’s wearing his red and black suit with the mask.

“Is that truly what you’ll be wearing?” Loki asks.

“You’d rather I match you and Sister’s leather fetish outfits?”

“They are Asgardian fashion. Never mind. Steve, perhaps you’d like to wear your Captain America outfit.”

“No. Thanks. I’ll stick to this,” he replies referring to his single-breasted blue suit and tie.

They go to the roof where they find Tony. He’s carrying a briefcase. “Mind if I crash?”

Deadpool saunters over to the billionaire. “Just can’t get enough of me, can you.”

“Actually, I want to be there for Thor. Loki?”

The god considers the request. After a moment he nods. He looks up at the sky. “Heimdall, whenever it is convenient.”

Steve hates this part.

Tony isn’t sure if it feels like he’s drunk or hung over…maybe a bit of both. But then he’s standing in front of a really impressive black guy wearing gold armor complete with large helmet. “Nice outfit,” the billionaire says with a smile. “Not sure if you belong at Ceasar’s Palace or The Luxor.”

“Neither,” the man replies. “Neither the Romans nor Egyptians worshipped me.”

“Good point.”

“Heimdall,” Loki says as he holds Wade’s arm in order to prevent him from wandering off.

“Loki. Hel. Captain Rogers.”

The Trickster continues, “I assume you know who the other two are?”

“Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man.”

The billionaire gives a cocky smile. “Nice to know I’m known on other worlds. You are Heimdall? All seeing. All hearing. Only you’re not really, right? I mean, I found Loki before you did.”

“And Captain Rogers found him before all of us,” the yellow-eyed god reminds him.

Loki interrupts. “And do you know who this is?” he asks motioning to the man whose arm he still holds.

“Jormungand.”

“Not Ikea!” Wade replies.

“He prefers Wade or Deadpool,” Loki says. “I assume Odin knows he is coming?”

“I warned him, yes.”

“Such a good little soldier but only, it seems, to Odin.”

“Perhaps if you had been a good king-“

“I was a good king! It was not I who disobeyed Odin’s orders regarding my brother.” 

“Burn,” Wade says just before pretending to lick his finger and making a sizzle sound when he holds it up to the air.

Loki feels a hand on his shoulder and looks to see a concerned Steve. Loki nods. “Are we to make the journey on foot, or did they send transportation?”

“You have been assigned a carriage. It waits for you outside.”

They ride to the palace, Tony and Wade’s commentary with information from Hel filling the silence. Steve sits facing backwards with Loki, holding his hand. Brown eyes look at the lovers, studies them like a scientific experiment as he continues to talk. The two men are silent. One has an expression of cold apprehension as the green eyes look at their surroundings. Every so often, there are small moments of recognition as though reliving a childhood memory. The other has eyes only for the god, whether it be the hand, the throat, or the face. There is worry and tension in the jaw muscles.

The group arrives at the palace. They are immediately escorted to the Queen who greets them warmly. Thor is also there pacing the floor, eager to have his mouth freed. He is surprised to see Tony, is even more surprised when the billionaire hugs him.

“I’ve missed you,” the brunette says. “Pepper and I have both missed you.”

Thor nods. He hugs Hel next who gives him the action figure of his likeness. It makes him smile though he looks at her with a quizzical brow.

“It’s from Da, Step Da, and I. I know. I don’t think it looks much like you either. I told Da you were way more handsome.”

Her uncle nods his head in thanks. He gives Steve a one-armed hug then turns to his brother. They embrace like old friends, like the brothers they used to be.

Thor looks at the man covered completely in red and black.

Frigga asks the question. “This is Jormungand?”

“Holy shit! The name is Wade. W-A-D-E. Or Deadpool. D-E-A-D-Pool.”

Loki calmly says, “He doesn’t like being called Jormungand.”

“Noted,” Frigga says. “Welcome, Wade.”

He smiles. “Thank you, pretty lady. Are you my granny? ‘Cause you are much too hot to be a grandmother. Talk about a GILF.”

Tony laughs. “He’s got a point,” the billionaire replies when the others look at him. Then he realizes the expressions are ones of confusion and not understanding. He decides not to translate. “It’s nothing. A compliment.”

“Anywho,” Wade continues. “Should I call you gamma or granny or gran or…?”

“Whatever you prefer,” Frigga replies with a warm smile though her stomach is aflutter with nerves.

“Dolores,” he decides.

Tony rolls his eyes. “Please forgive him, your Worshipfulness. He’s a little cuckoo for Coco Puffs.”

Frigga looks to Loki and Steve for help.

“Wade,” Loki says, “you shall call Queen Frigga by her proper name or you will call her Grandmother. Those are your choices.”

“You’re no fun.”

“I’m your father. I’m not supposed to be fun.”

“Ah, come on, Pop. Be fun. Pleeease. Pretty please. Pretty please with sugar and Steve on top?”

Loki turns to his mother. “Where is Odin? I would speak with him.”

“You may speak with him after Thor’s punishment has ended,” she replies.

“Fine.”

Hodur walks in causing the tension in the room to rise. Thor goes to him and welcomes him with a clasp on the arm.

Steve and Hel immediately move to Loki’s side.

“Hello, Hodur,” Frigga says. She walks to him and rubs his arm. “It is good to see you.”

“I thought I heard Loki’s voice,” the older brother comments.

“You did,” the God of Mischief replies with a distinct lack of warmth. “How fare you?”

“Better. Almost healed.”

“Ooh, what happened?” Deadpool asks.

“Who is that?” the blind man asks.

“The Serpent of Midgard,” Loki replies.

Wade smiles. “I like that. You can call me that.”

“Impossible,” Hodur says.

The red and black clad man replies. “No it isn’t. I bet if you try really hard and believe with all your might, you can say it.”

Steve purses his lips. “I think he means it’s impossible for you to be the Serpent of Midgard.”

“Oh. Still possible, though. I mean – Ta-DA,” he ends with a flourish. “Ta-DA,” he says again when no one reacts. He walks up to Hodur and waves his hand in front of the man’s face. “Dude. I could be wrong, but I think we may have a Helen Keller situation here.”

Tony points out that Helen Keller wasn’t just blind, she was deaf and mute, too. “Something I suddenly wish you were.”

Deadpool puts his thumb on his nose and wiggles his fingers at Tony.

“Yeah. Real mature.” Tony sees the look Steve is giving him. “What?”

The Captain just shakes his head. “How long until this starts?”

“Soon,” Frigga replies.

xxx

Pepper keeps getting questions about the charity gala on Saturday, and it is starting to piss her off. She has more important things to worry about. The second quarter is about to end, and she has to be sure Stark Enterprises will be making its revenue and spending projections, otherwise the stock price will fall.

Still, one after the other the questions come. Questions about the Avengers, about the press, about the catering, about the musicians that have been hired.

“Look,” she finally tells her assistant, “I’m not in charge of this. Unless they need to know about the Avengers, tell Terry to handle it.”

“Some folks from the press want to know if they’ll have access to the Avengers.”

She takes a breath. “If a member of the press has an invitation whether through a donation or a press pass, they will have as much access to the Avengers as anyone else. The Avengers will not be holding a press conference, and they will speak to those they wish. There are no appointments or scheduled interviews. And if we find that they are harassing any member of the team, I have no doubt they will be physically removed without security having to be involved. Does that help?”

Bobby her assistant laughs. “Yes, Ms. Potts. I’ll let them know.”

“You do that. Oh, and if Tony calls or comes by, start directing any gala questions to him.”

“Will do. Don’t forget, you have an 11 o’clock with the head of the Green Technology division.”

Pepper looks at the clock. She just has time to go to the bathroom before the meeting. “How long is it?” she asks as she starts to walk away.

“Two hours. Lunch is being provided.”

“Thank you, Bobby.”

“You’re welcome, Ms. Potts.”

xxx

The royal family is standing once again where Hodur made his confession to the people of Asgard. This time, it is Thor who is front and center.

Loki warned Tony and Wade to remain silent or he would personally remove their tongues. His eyes held no humor when he said this, and both men made a zipping motion across their mouths.

King Odin hushes the cheering crowd and reminds them why Thor’s mouth was bound. The God of Thunder had failed to tell them of Loki’s whereabouts. And though the God of Mischief is now once again welcome in Asgard, at that time he was a fugitive.

“But now your punishment ends.” The King takes a sharp jewel-encrusted dagger and cuts the left-most stitch. He carefully pulls out the thread as the disturbed holes begin to bleed.

Thor does his best not to wince.

Loki watches, hand over his lips, pushing back the memories that want to claim him.

Finally the thread is out.

Odin speaks. “Thor, God of Thunder, Prince of Asgard, your punishment is done. All of Asgard awaits to hear your voice.”

Thor begins by simply opening and closing his mouth, ensuring that the stitches are indeed out. He smiles, happily showing his teeth. Then he opens his mouth wide and bellows out a mighty roar.

Tony’s heart speeds up at the sound, and he grips the handle of his briefcase tighter.

The God of Thunder looks out onto the crowd. “That felt good,” he tells them. “I have been wanting to do that for a very long time.”

The crowd cheers. Loki cannot help but laugh. That is his brother true enough. He sees the Warriors Three laughing as well. Even Sigyn looks happy. Funny, he had not noticed her before. He had noticed Sif and Jane standing together though. No matter. They are not important.

Thor is holding up his hands to quiet the crowd. “Forgive me, friends. I did not intend for those to be my first words. But it feels wonderful to be able to speak again.

“I have learned much during my time in silence. But most importantly, I have learned that I must listen more. But this I must say –“ He turns to the God of Mischief. “Loki, I always knew you innocent of Baldur’s death. Now everyone knows it, and that gladdens my heart.” He turns to the God of Darkness. “Hodur, Loki showed you a great mercy. You owe him a debt that can never be repaid.”

Thor continues addressing the crowd. “I have shared my brother’s punishment for a fraction of the time he spent silenced. I have learned much. But the most profound lesson has been this: Loki is the strongest person I have ever known. I am proud to call him brother, to be his brother.” He turns to the God of Mischief. “I have much to learn from you.”

Loki’s heart cannot help but swell with emotion. “And I have much to learn from you, my Brother. You will make an awesome king yet.” As Thor hugs him, the Trickster says softly in his ear, "Now give us a kiss.” He can feel the body against his move with laughter at the old jest. And then he is looking into happy ice blue eyes.

“We are brothers, are we not?”

“We are,” Loki tells him.

“Good. Good.” Thor goes to kiss his mother then, purposely avoiding looking at the Midgardians standing with the Trickster. He gives his father a brief hug then waves again to the crowd. Then he leads the way into the feast, his stomach rumbling with anticipation.

He grabs a mug of ale and the leg of some fowl, drinking and eating hungrily. He spots Kelda laying out a dish at the far end of the room and strides to her. Turning her around, he gives her a passionate, open-mouthed kiss, caressing and exploring her tongue with his. She is breathless when he pulls away.

“Thank you, Kelda. I could not have gotten through this without you.”

“You are welcome, my Prince. It is so good to hear your voice.”

He kisses her again. “Come to my chambers tonight, and I will show you what else I can do with my mouth.”

Kelda grasps the table to steady herself. She nods, unable to respond verbally.

Tony watches from a distance, a pang of jealousy in his heart. He knows he has no right, but he can’t help it. He walks up to them, knows it is a stupid thing to do as he does so but can’t help himself.

“Hey, Big Boy.”

Kelda excuses herself leaving the two men somewhat alone as members of the upper class begin to enter the banquet hall.

“Tony,” Thor says unable to deny how good it feels to say the name.

“Does it hurt?” he asks pointing to his own bearded lips.

“A bit, yes.”

“Didn’t stop you from giving mouth to mouth with the serving wench, though.” The billionaire can’t keep the sharpness out of his voice.

“Her name is Kelda, and she has been an invaluable help to me.”

“Uh-huh.” They stare at each other for a moment. “Well, I guess I should just, um…” He points to where Loki and Steve are getting food and starts to walk away.

Thor grabs his arm to stop him. “Tony.” The god waits until those big brown eyes are looking at him. He cannot help himself. He puts his hand beneath the billionaire’s cheek and pulls him into a kiss. The Midgardian tastes just as he remembers, and he greedily parts the lips to taste more.

They separate gently and look into each other’s eyes.

There is a tap on Thor’s shoulder. He turns to see the man wearing a red and black mask.

“Are you kissing everyone? ‘Cause I’m next if you are.” He grabs one of the god’s arms. “Holy crap, are you even real? You could bounce a Playboy bunny off of that thing.”

“Wade, correct?” Thor replies as Tony glares. “If you are my brother’s son, we are related. It would not be appropriate.”

“Yeah, but Loki’s adopted. So we aren’t really related.” Wade waggles his eyebrows at the god.

Hel walks up then. “Wade, Da wanted me to remind you that he has no problem skewering you if you don’t behave.”

“Like that’s supposed to scare me.”

“He also said he’d tell Logan.”

Wade looks stricken. “He wouldn’t.”

“He would.”

The masked man looks at his father standing a bit away. Loki holds up his fist, and an image appears of three knives coming out of his knuckles. Deadpool holds up his hands in surrender and backs away from Thor.

xxx

The tests all indicate that Rogue should be able to control her ability. They are again in the lab discussing the matter.

“Are you sure she should be able to control it?” Charles asks. Sometimes it is good to ask the questions whose answer everyone assumes they know.

“Yes,” Hank replies. “And logically it makes sense that she should. Creating a mutation that does not allow for the ability to procreate is counter-productive.”

“English,” Logan reminds him.

Bruce translates. “If she can’t touch anyone without hurting them, she can’t get pregnant and have kids. The species doesn’t continue, can’t continue. It’s genetic suicide.”

Rogue frowns. “That’s me, genetic suicide case.”

Logan shakes his head. “There are people, non mutants that can’t have kids,” he notes. “Whatever.” He looks at Charles. “You said it might be psychological?”

“Putting that boy into a comma may have been traumatic enough that she becomes too tense to control her abilities.” He turns to the Mississippian. “Rogue, I once helped a friend gain emotional control that helped him focus his ability and make him more powerful.” An image of that day comes unbidden, Erik teary eyed but happy and smiling. Charles’ own heart swelling with pride and… He pushes it aside. “Perhaps I can do something similar for you. Will you let me try?”

The idea of the Professor being in her head, seeing how she was during that time is not something she’s comfortable with. But what else can she do?

Bruce sees the struggle in her eyes. “Before you agree to that, I’d like to hook you up to a heart monitor. If touching someone does freak you out, we should be able to hear your heart rate increase. If it remains steady, then there may be another cause.”

She quickly says, “Yeah. Yes. Let’s do that.”

The gamma expert looks around. “Um, maybe we should clear the room a bit? We need to put the monitors against her skin close to her heart.”

“You wearin’ a bra?” Logan asks.

She looks at him in shock. “Yes.”

“Good. You want me to go or stay?”

Bruce answers. “Why don’t you and the Professor go to his office? She can touch me for the test.”

The Canadian’s eyes narrow. “Is that safe?”

“Logan can stay,” Rogue says. “But, um, maybe Hank can take the Professor to his office?” Her voice is small as she asks it.

“Of course,” Hank says. “I’m sure Bruce can handle it.” He holds the door open for Charles to go through as they leave. Then he closes the door.

Bruce, Logan, and Rogue can hear the wheelchair rolling away.

After a moment, Rogue takes off her shirt and reveals a beige bra.

Bruce is busy prepping the machine and putting surgical gloves on. He rolls the heart monitor over to her and presents her with one of the sensors. “I’m going to put these near your heart. Then we’ll let you relax. Then you and Logan will touch hands or whatever. We’ll be able to hear if it makes you nervous.”

She nods still not quite able to look at him without feeling a little flush.

The scientist breathes on each sensor to warm it up before applying it to her skin.

They sit and talk for a while. Logan asks her about Johnny Storm, and she admits she flirted with him a bit. “He’s really cute but obviously a womanizer.”

“You must think Steve is cute then, too,” Bruce observes.

“Yeah,” she admits. “But you’re cute, too,” she adds. The whole time the machine beeps rhythmically.

“I appreciate that. Ready to try?” Bruce finally asks.

“I think so.”

Logan holds out his hand. “Just take it whenever you’re ready.”

Rogue licks her lips and reaches out. The beeping goes faster. She pulls back.

“Let’s try something else,” Bruce suggests. “Logan, I’d like you to stand behind Rogue. Then it won’t be about the anticipation.”

They try that. But as soon as Logan touches her, the beeping goes faster.

“Psychological?” she asks sadly.

“That’s a good thing,” Bruce tells her. “Means you can learn to control it.”

It doesn’t feel that way to her. It doesn’t feel that way at all.

After Bruce takes off the sensors, she puts her shirt on and goes to her room to cry.

xxx

The feast is in full swing when Odin and the royal family go to a smaller, quiet room. Tony is left talking with Volstagg. The two are getting on famously. Fandral has chosen to stick with Sif and Jane rather than face the Stark man again.

“So what’s shakin’, Pop-pop?” Deadpool asks when they are all inside.

Odin glares at the masked man.

“Okay. Okay. Geez, I was just bein’ friendly. Hey, can I see what’s under your eyepatch?”

“No doubt you all have questions,” the King says.

“No doubt,” Loki responds. “Tests would seem to indicate that this madman is my child and yet…”

Steve finishes. “And yet the timing is off. Wade was found as a baby in the 1900s, much later than when you supposedly took him to Earth.”

“Yes,” Odin replies but says nothing more.

“Well?” Loki finally asks as Helena puts her head on his shoulder. “Is this Jormungand?”

“Really?” Wade asks. It gets him a glare from Loki.

Odin looks at the man in question. “Would you mind taking off your mask?”

The mask is removed showing a light-skinned, bald, scarred head. His chin is taken by the King to position the head and examine the dark eyes.

“Yes,” Odin says. “This is Jormungand.”

“How?” Thor asks. “He is supposed to be a serpent and live in the waters of Midgard.”

“I turned the child mortal, put him into a deep sleep, and encased him in a glacier.”

Wade turns to the Captain. “OMG! We were both frozen. Besties!”

“Why?” Loki asks his father.

“Because it was what had to be done.”

Thor doesn’t buy it. “That is a stupid answer,” he declares.

“Why not just kill him?” Loki asks.

“I promised Angrboda I wouldn’t. Besides, the prophesy requires him to be alive.”

“The prophesy also requires him to be a serpent,” the Trickster points out.

“No, it doesn’t,” Frigga replies.

Loki begins to quote. “The seas shall rear up as the Midgardian Serpent, twisting and writhing in fury, makes his way towards the land, poisoning the earth and the skies and setting free the great vessel Naglfar. Thor, God of Thunder, Protector of Midgard, shall descend upon the serpent. And though he shall emerge victorious, standing over the lifeless coils of Loki’s child…” He stops to take a breath and steady his voice. He feels Steve’s hand take his. “…the poison shall have found its way into the mighty god’s blood, killing the great hero after many painful days.”

There is silence. Even Wade remains quiet for a little while. “Maybe Thor dies of cancer?” he offers. “That’s not contagious though.”

Hel notes that the prophesy seems pretty clear about Jormungand being a serpent.

“Another lie,” the Trickster realizes.

Frigga is afraid to speak the truth, but she owes it to him. “There is no prophesy.”

“No prophesy?” Thor asks, anger rising within him. “What do you mean no prophesy?”

“Just that,” Odin says wearily. “Loki had just taken up with Angrboda when Laufey discovered who he truly was. King Laufey had by that time another son, one he felt worthy of ruling over Jotunheim. He did not wish for Loki or any of his offspring to be able to claim the throne.”

“I had seen that Loki would soon have three children,” Frigga tells them. “A wolf, a serpent, and a giantess.”

The King continues, “These children were a threat to the peace we had bled and died and worked so hard for. Laufey threatened that peace if the children were not dealt with.”

Thor can’t believe it. “So you made up a prophesy about the end of the world in order to take them away?”

“Why not just kill them?” Loki asks again. “You had already killed one of my children.”

“We couldn’t,” Frigga says, pain and heartache shining in her blue eyes. “I wouldn’t allow that again. I should not have allowed it the first time.”

Loki scathingly echoes Odin’s words from only a few minutes before. “The prophesy requires them to be alive indeed. Lie upon lie. Do you even know how to tell the truth anymore?” He puts an arm around Hel and holds her close as Steve rubs small circles over the back of his hand. Thor paces the floor. Wade looks at everyone in turn.

“So…Does this mean I’m not going to kill Thor?”

“There is no prophesy concerning it,” Frigga replies.

“Why not me?” Hel demands. “You took away my brothers but not me? Does Laufey not consider me a threat?” If the Jotun could see her eyes now, he would know how much of a threat she could be.

Odin tells her it was because she had her own kingdom. “I was able to convince him that you would not desire Jotunheim.”

“And me?” Loki asks. “Did he not think me strong enough to take control from his son?”

Frigga tells him they had to agree to keep him in the dark.

“But the truth always comes out,” Steve reminds her.

Odin confirms, “He did not think you a threat.”

“You should have let me destroy Jotunheim,” Loki says. “My children could have come back.”

“No,” Thor replies. “Genocide is never the answer.”

The Trickster’s voice is harsh, scathing. “Oh, how wise you are, dear Brother. But I remember when it was you wanting to destroy them all.”

“I was a fool then. You knew it, which is why you did not want me on the throne,” the God of Thunder reminds him. “Wasn’t that your reason for letting the Frost Giants into the weapons vault during my ceremony?”

“Um, so, back to me,” Wade says. “Does this mean I get to be a god? And not just a sex god,” he adds winking at Frigga.

“I’m afraid not,” Odin says. “Laufey’s son is on the Jotunheim throne. To return you to your former state would be seen as an act of war.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t need you anyway!” he yells dramatically before he putting his mask back on. “Come on, Poppa. Let’s get out of here.” He goes to the door and waits. “Poppa?”

Loki gets up slowly suddenly feeling old. As he walks to his son, he can hear the King saying the peace is too important. He pulls the masked man into a hug. He lets the man go. “I am sorry.” Green eyes look at Odin. “Peace will mean nothing once Thanos arrives. Are there any other secrets? Any other lies?”

Steve slides closer to Helena and puts an arm around her before asking about Fenrir. “Where is he? How can we find him?”

The King replies, “I’m sorry. I cannot tell you. My deal with Laufey and now with his son prevents me from saying anything.”

Thor can’t believe this. “You would choose them over your family?”

“I would choose peace, something you may understand someday.”

Loki wants to laugh at Thor’s hypocrisy. Did the God of Thunder not choose both Jotunheim and Midgard over his brother? He did. Without a moment of hesitation he chose those worlds over Loki. “Anything else I should know that you can tell me?”

King, Queen, and Prince exchange looks.

“Brother,” Thor begins.

“Yes.”

“I…I’ve been thinking.”

“A very dangerous thing for you.” Loki’s icy words make Wade chuckle.

“It’s just…”

The Trickster is becoming impatient. “Just say it, Thor.”

“I think it likely that your mother was not Jotun,” the blond god says in a rush.

It takes a moment for Loki’s mind to separate then process the words. “Yes. I have sometimes thought that myself.”

Frigga is not surprised. “Have you tried to find her – your biological mother?”

“And what would be the point in that? She did not want me, and so I do not want her. Anything else?” And then the questions come one after the other. He cannot stop himself, his voice becoming more harsh, more guttural with each question. “Is Fenrir mortal? Is he alive? Do you know where Vali is? Are future children at risk? Are my grandchildren? Did you feel any regret, any hesitation in making this deal? Did you enjoy lying to me, taking my children? Is any of the Ragnarok prophesy real? Or do you just like fucking with our heads. And who the fuck are you to be giving up my throne, my birthright?”

“I did it to bring peace,” the King says quietly. “I did it to protect you.”

“Bullshit. You did it to protect yourself,” the Trickster notes, his eyes ablaze.

“And people wonder where I get my ruthlessness from.” The voice belongs to Hodur who has been standing quietly in the back corner of the room.

Frigga stands and goes to Loki and Wade. She wraps her arms around them both. “I know it is difficult to understand, but we made the best decision we could at the time.”

“My children, Mother.”

“I know. But better for them to be alive out there in one of the nine realms than to be killed at the hands of Laufey.”

Loki pulls away and wipes his eyes. “We have to get back. Steve has work, and Hel is…Doesn’t matter. We have to get back.”

Wade looks at the one-eyed King. “So the cancer…That was just because I’m mortal?”

Odin replies truthfully though he knows everyone will hate him for it. “I wasn’t sure if you would get Loki’s magic. The cancer was to ensure you did not live longer than a normal Midgardian should you ever escape the glacier and survive.”

Two knives whoosh by Odin’s head, one on either side of it, both within an inch of the King’s ears.

Loki and Deadpool look at each other. The Trickster asks his son if he meant to miss. “Just a warning,” Wade replies. “You?”

“The same.”

Odin pulls the knives out of the wall and hands them back to their owners. “It would be wise for you both not to do that again.”

Loki says nothing, keeping his head high in defiance.

Wade grabs the King’s head and kisses him on the mouth, the mask separating their lips. “Thanks for the advice, Pop-pop.” He holds the dagger’s blade up and angled towards his father. Loki clinks the blade of his knife against it before they both put the weapons away.

xxx

Tony isn’t ready to leave. He wants to talk to Jane about her latest test results. He has some ideas that might help. Plus he wants to get some good stories from Sigyn about Loki from when they were married. He’s trying to do that now while at the same time teasing Fandral when Thor comes up carrying a box.

“Tony, my brother is ready to leave.”

“Not yet, Muscles. We were just getting to the good stuff.”

Thor looks from Sigyn to Hogun. “You two look very happy.”

Hogun replies that it is good to hear his voice again. “Perhaps you can use it to stifle Fandral’s curiosity,” he says giving the blond warrior a sideways glance.

“Nothing could stifle Fandral’s curiosity, nor would I wish to. But if he is bothering you, please let me know.”

“Thank you, my friend.”

Sigyn could not help but notice that the family disappeared for a while. “Is anything the matter?”

“Nothing for you to worry about,” Thor replies. “You two should be happy and not worry about us. There will be enough to worry about soon enough.”

Tony raises an eyebrow. “And by that you mean…”

Fandral answers. “Thanos.”

“Correct.” Thor sees the worried look on Sigyn’s face as she holds on to her new lover. “Enjoy each other. Enjoy this moment of peace. And do not worry what the others think,” he tells Hogun. “Go. Make love to her. This feast is a trifle compared to the pleasure you will find in each other’s arms.” He smiles. “I can see by your expressions that you agree.”

The former Princess blushes but does not contradict him.

“Go,” Thor says again.

They say their good-byes and leave. Fandral takes this moment to escape the Midgardian, too.

Tony turns to the god. “I always knew you were a romantic. Don’t suppose you’ll be coming home with us. Maybe you could make love to Pepper and me.”

“No, Tony. I owe someone and have promised myself to her this night.”

“The serving wench?”

“Kelda,” the blond corrects. “Besides, I would not dare enter your bed without Pepper’s invitation.”

“I could get that.”

Thor just gives a soft smile. “Come. Let us go to the carriages. We are to meet the others there.”

They say nothing until they get to an empty hallway. 

Tony’s curiosity is getting the better of him. “So, what’s in the box?”

“A request from the Captain.”

“Which is…?”

“Not for me to tell.”

“Aww. Come on. It’s me,” he says with a wink.

“Yes, which is exactly why you should ask Steve and not me.”

Tony shrugs, his only admission of defeat. They walk a little more before he says the god’s name.

“Yes, Tony.”

“Do you ever miss us?”

“Very much.”

“Do you ever fantasize about me? I know you do.”

The God of Thunder laughs. It feels good to laugh. “Then I shall not tell you how often I have lain in bed stroking myself to the memory of your ass.”

“Good. ‘Cause that would probably just depress me…or turn me on.”

Thor grabs the billionaire’s arm and turns the shorter man to look at him. “Please give this to Pepper for me,” he says and pulls Tony into a kiss.

It is deep and needful and passionate. The brunette can feel it all the way down to his toes. He drops his briefcase and runs his fingers through the long blond hair as their beards rub against each other as harshly as their tongues.

“Fuck, I’ve missed you,” Tony sighs when they finally part.

“And I you.” The blue eyes are tinged with a mixture of happiness and longing. “We should continue.”

Tony nods, retrieving his Iron Man suit from the floor. He fills Thor in on all that has happened while the god has been away.

“I would like to have gone to Malibu,” the blond says.

“Well, we’ll have to do it again. Although, the X-Men are throwing a pool party next weekend. And you are absolutely coming to the gala this Saturday. I’m not taking ‘no’ for an answer.”

“I will be there,” Thor assures him.

“God, I can’t wait to see you in a tux. Mmm-mmm.”

The others are waiting for them when they get outside. Thor rides in the carriage between Hel and Tony, an arm around each one. They sit across from Wade, Loki, and Steve who has the box on his lap. The Trickster is playing with the artist’s hand.

“How do you find Midgard, Hel? Is it to your liking?” her uncle asks.

“It is. I like it very much.” A blush begins to rise to her cheeks.

“Do I sense young love? Who is he? Have I met him?”

“It’s nothing,” she replies looking at her father for a reaction. “Midgard is full of handsome men.”

“As Loki and I both know,” Thor says giving Tony a slight squeeze. “So who are the candidates?”

She shrugs.

Tony notes, “You and Peter seemed to be getting along.”

“He’s very kind,” she tells them. “But so is Johnny and Kurt and you, Uncle Tony.”

“Uncle Tony?” Thor repeats with a chuckle.

“Yeah,” the billionaire says. “You mind?”

“Not in the least.”

“Do I get to call you Uncle Tony, too?” Wade asks. “Do I? Do I? Do I?”

“Sure. Why not.”

“So Jormungand,” Thor starts.

“Wade,” everyone corrects him. “Or Deadpool,” Loki and Wade add.

“Sorry. Wade. How is it that you and Loki found one another?”

The mercenary tells his tale with much embellishment that Steve corrects time and again. Contrary to the story Wade is telling, there were no ninjas or pirates or buxom women trying to seduce them.

They arrive at the Bifrost Bridge and enter to find Heimdall keeping sentry as usual. “All is well?” the golden-eyed Asgardian asks.

“As well as it can be,” Thor answers.

“You can speak again, so it is better than it was,” Heimdall notes.

Loki looks at the imposing man. “Heimdall. All-seeing, all-hearing Heimdall. Why did you never tell us the truth?”

“It was not my truth to tell,” he replies simply.

“Does this mean we don’t get to kill each other after all?”

“Only time will tell, Trickster.”

“Indeed.” He turns to Thor. “Brother, I trust we will see you in a few days time?”

“You will.”

“Good.” He reaches out and runs a thumb over his brother’s lips still marked with the holes from the thread. “You stupid fool.” He heals the wounds with his touch.

“Yes. Well, apparently I take after my brother.” Thor gives a small smile. “I meant what I said. You are the strongest person I have ever known.”

“And you are the bravest,” Loki replies. “Stupidly brave, but still.” They embrace as brothers and warriors.

Thor and Heimdall say their farewells. Then Hel, Wade, Tony, Steve, and Loki are sent back to Earth.

xxx

The bell rings marking the end of the day’s last lesson. Logan walks into the classroom that Bruce has been teaching calculus to. “Hey,” he says as the students rush past him.

“Hey yourself,” the scientist replies.

The Canadian waits until all of the students have left before pulling Bruce into a kiss.

“Not that I don’t mind the smooches, but…”

“I’m normally not that touchy-feely?” Logan finishes.

“Yeah.”

He sits on the desk. “Rogue ‘s upset.”

“I’m not seeing the connection,” Bruce says joining him on the desk.

“You really think she can get over her fear? That she can learn to control her power?”

“I do. It won’t be easy, but there are techniques she can learn. It’ll help. Believe me. It may not solve it completely or every time, but it will help.”

“Sounds like you speak from experience.”

“I do. Then I realized staying angry worked better for me.”

“You angry now?”

“I’m always angry.”

“You angry when we fuck?”

Bruce rubs his forehead. He loves how blunt Logan is, but sometimes it just sounds crass. “I get aroused. Almost the same thing. Worse actually. But you’re the Hulk-whisperer, so it works out.”

“And letting Hulk out to play, that doesn’t help?”

“It does. But being angry is what I’m used to now.”

“So, what, Rogue should be nervous all the time?”

“That’s not what I’m saying. She’s gotta figure what works for her. Can I ask you something not Rogue related?”

“Sure.”

Bruce takes a breath. “Are you…Did you want to go to the charity thing with me on Saturday?”

Logan gets off the desk and walks to the windows. “It’s, uh, one of those black tie things, right?”

“Yeah.”

He turns around. “Not really my thing.”

“Okay. But if I meet a hot brunette and let her take me home, it’s your fault.”

“If you meet a hot brunette, you better bring her here so we can share.”

“Nope. Not sharing. If I have to wear the suit, I get her all to myself. Only way I’m sharing is if you come.”

It’s pretty obvious Logan would rather get his teeth pulled and endure actual torture than go to the party.

Bruce gets off the desk and walks to the Canadian. He tugs on one of Logan’s belt loops. “It’s okay. Doubt anyone will want to take me home anyway.”

“They’d be stupid if they didn’t.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, even if they did, I couldn’t go with them. I need my Hulk-whisperer.”

Logan pulls him closer. “Damn straight you need me.”

Bruce’s heart thumps against his chest as the mutant leans in to his neck, sniffs, then proceeds to bite and lick the skin. The scientist pulls the belt loop towards him and wraps his arms around the muscular waist, dipping his hand into the back pocket.

“Hungry?” Logan asks.

“For food or…?”

The bearded mouth smiles. “Yeah, food. Maybe somethin’ else later.”

“Yeah. Just let me go wash up.”

“Okay,” he says.

Neither one lets go.

xxx

Tony is back in the lab. Asgard was…interesting. Their belief in magic has sparked his scientific curiosity. And seeing Thor again, kissing the god again has him feeling a bit antsy. He needs to tinker.

He hears the elevator ding, sees Pepper walk into the room wearing a yellow trench coat and black patent leather boots. “Is it raining?” he asks. “Don’t answer that. I need to tell you something.”

“What?” she asks, her hands behind her back. Her hair is pulled into a low pony-tail, and her eyes are lined heavily in black.

“I saw Thor.”

“I know. You told me you were going to see the stitches come out. How is he?”

“Good. Great. Good,” he says. “I kissed him. He kissed me.”

“I see,” she says. There is no anger or disappointment or much of anything in her voice. “What kind of kiss?”

He could lie, but he doesn’t want to, not to her. “The good kind that leaves you breathless. I’m supposed to give one to you.”

“I see. It’s a good thing I’m here then.” Her hands move forward. There is a riding crop in one hand. In the other is a leather cap that she puts on.

“Is that…?”

“Sshh,” she says. Her hands unbutton the coat. It slips off her shoulders and falls to the ground revealing a shiny black leather tie-up corset with matching thong and garter belt holding up black stockings.

Tony’s mouth hangs open, completely dry, unable to speak. “Hubba-hubba,” he finally breathes.

“You like?” she asks innocently.

“Do I.”

Pepper struts up to him, purposefully moving her hips. She stops only when there are a few inches separating them. She runs the end of the riding crop roughly across his cheek. “I never gave you permission to kiss him.”

He runs his eyes over her. She is so beautiful, and he can feel his heart picking up speed. His pants are already feeling a bit tight. “I’m so very sorry.”

She smiles and softly says, “Liar.” She strikes his thigh with the item in her hand.

Tony whimpers, biting his lip and closing his eyes. He opens them and looks directly at her. He smiles his I’ve-been-a-naughty-boy-but-you-know-you-love-me-anyway smile.

Part of her wants to wipe that smirk off his face. Part of her wants to spend the next hour looking at it.

“You’re a bad boy,” she says.

“I know,” he replies with a small nod. “What are you going to do about it?”

“First,” she says turning around and walking away so he can see her ass, “you’re going to remove your clothes.” Pepper stops and turns on her heel. “Now,” she orders.

Tony immediately begins to undress. He kicks his shoes off and quickly pulls off his pants, socks, and underwear, leaving his dress shirt for last. He unbuttons it as quickly as possible then removes the a-shirt underneath. He stands waiting for her next order.

“Now you’re going to get down on your hands and knees.”

He again complies wordlessly. The hard floor hurts his knees, but right now he doesn’t really mind.

She struts towards him again, circles him like a predator. Her boots thunk against the floor with each step. She stops, places a foot directly beneath his head. “Lick my boot.” She watches as his head dips down and his tongue travels up the patent leather. He stops at her knee. “What do you say.”

“Thank you.”

“Thank you, what.”

“Thank you, Pepper.”

She hits his back with the riding crop. “Not Pepper. Virginia. Virginia or Sir.”

“Yes, Sir, Virginia, Sir.”

“Good boy,” she says looking down on him. “Hmm. Maybe I should get you a collar.” She runs the end of the riding crop along back of his neck. “Would you like a collar, Brownie?”

“I’d like whatever you wanna give me, Sir.”

Virginia smiles. Oh, she’s liking this. She starts to walk around him again, slowly taking in his submissive form. She stops, gives his ass a couple of whacks then continues. She pauses again when she gets to his right side. Lifting her leg, she plants her heel on his back and pushes in. Then she almost loses her balance and flails her arms a bit to stay standing. Back in control, Virginia presses harder into his flesh with her thin heel.

Tony groans with the pain of it.

“What’s wrong, Brownie?”

“Nothing, Virginia,” he replies tightly.

The leather-clad woman removes her heel from his skin and once again circles him slowly. “What should I do with you?”

“Anything you want, Sir.”

She straddles him, sits on his lower back. She grabs a handful of his hair and pulls his head up. Lowering her chest down, she blows in his ear. Then she licks it.

Holy shit is he hot for her right now. The power she’s exuding is intoxicating.

“Did we ever come up with a safe word?” she asks.

“Strawberries,” he replies. “You know, ‘cause you’re allergic. See? I remembered.”

She licks his ear again. And then she’s off of him, walking slowly around his body, only the sound of her boots hitting the tile lets him know where she is. He sees them, those do-me boots so shiny and dangerous. Tony sees her squat down, sees her inner thighs, the black stockings being held up by the black garter belt. He sees the strip of leather between her legs barely hiding her lady parts.

Two fingers are held in front of him.

“Suck them,” Virginia orders.

He puts them in his mouth and works them, gliding his tongue over them as he sucks and swallows.

“What a hungry boy,” he hears her say. “Such a good boy.” She starts to move the fingers in and out of his mouth.

His cock is hard and throbbing, pre-cum already leaking out. This is straight out of a fantasy, and Tony is having a hard time believing it’s real. He moans, tasting her fingers.

Virginia reclaims her fingers. She touches herself, burying them beneath the leather between her legs. Then she sticks them back in his mouth.

Tony sucks them with relish, tasting her juices on them.

“Do you want to touch yourself?” she asks.

He makes an affirmative sound.

“Do you want to touch yourself, or do you want me to touch you?”

He moans. Tony doesn’t care who touches him as long as someone does.

She removes her fingers from his mouth. Virginia rises. The sound of her boots walking around him fills the air. She stops directly behind him.

Tony feels a wet, warm touch against his anus. It puckers and relaxes, undecided if it wants to let something in or not. It’s rubbed harder, and his cock is screaming for attention.

“Please, Virginia. Please let me touch it.”

“How badly do you want to?”

“So bad. So fucking bad.”

He can’t see her smile. 

Virginia snakes the riding crop between his legs and runs the end of it over his testicles and up and down his shaft. He moans at the contact. It’s good, but he needs so much more, especially as her fingers continue to stimulate the nerves around his anus.

“You’re such a fucking tease.”

She whacks him in the chest. “Talk to me like that again, and I’ll whip your dick. Got it?”

“Yes, Virginia. Sorry, Virginia.”

“We definitely need to get you a collar,” she decides.

Tony continues to moan as he’s stimulated by the riding crop against his cock and her fingers against his ass. His pelvis is moving causing his spine to undulate as he tries to get more contact.

“A collar and a nice, slim vibrator,” she says. “Would you like that, Brownie?”

“Yes, Sir. Oh, yes, Sir.”

“I could stick it up your ass when you’re good.”

“A strap on,” he suggests. “You should buy a strap on, Sir. Then you can peg me.”

It is an idea worth considering. “I’ll think about it, Brownie.” She runs the leather end over the tip of his cock.

Tony moans again. “Scratching,” he says. “I like scratching, too, Sir.”

Breaking contact with his anus, she scratches her nails down his back and over his left butt cheek. She hears him groan in pleasure. She scratches down his chest with the same result. Then her fingers are back against his anus rubbing all around the puckered area.

He starts to thrust against the air and the riding crop still wandering over his cock. Then he feels a bite on his ass. The pain that shoots through him sets off a wave of pleasure as he begins ejaculating onto the floor.

Pepper is thankful to God or whomever that the floor isn’t carpeted. Clean up will be so much easier. Then she remembers she’s supposed to be Virginia right now and returns to her kick-ass mentality.

xxx

Kelda knocks before entering Thor’s room. He calls to her to come in. He is naked sitting up in bed waiting for her.

“Come, Kelda,” he says patting the empty space beside him.

She begins to disrobe, but he stops her with a word.

“First let us talk,” he says. “Then I would disrobe you myself.”

The young woman nods and sits on the bed next to him.

He takes her hand. “Dearest Kelda, how can I ever repay the kindness you’ve shown me?”

“You do not have to, my Prince. I’ve said it before, and I meant it.”

“You were a virgin, were you not, the first time you came to me?”

Her light brown eyes drop and stare at the fabric of her simple dress. “I was, my Prince.”

Thor gently lifts her head with his hand. “Such a gift I did not deserve. I would have treated you differently had I known.”

She shrugs. “I was happy to be of service, happy to ease your pain in any way I could.”

“You deserved better.”

“Who could be better than you?” The question is sincere.

His brow furrows. “Someone who loved you, who knew you better than I and wished to marry you.”

“It is done,” she says simply. “I am not sorry, and there is no point discussing it further.”

He nods, acknowledging her wisdom. “I have longed to kiss you, to use my mouth upon you, to show you what I am capable of.” He can see her chest rise and fall with his words. He touches her cheek, leans in close. “May I show you, dearest Kelda? Will you let me have you once more?”

“You need not ask, my Prince. I am yours whenever you wish it.”

He kisses her softly, his beard the only rough thing reminding her that he is a man. His tongue parts her lips, and he explores her mouth languidly. His hands begin to unfasten her dress slowly. There is no hurry. There is no pain to be driven out of his mind. There are only memories of her and Tony and Pepper. Thor pauses to look upon her, to remind himself that this is about her and no one else.

He helps her disrobe, lays her down on her back, and begins to explore her body. His tongue, his teeth, his breath travel over her, giving her goose bumps, heating her skin.

“Thor,” she breathes. “My beautiful Prince.”

He dips his tongue into the space between her collarbones then sucks the skin into his mouth. She lets out a ragged breath. He moves to her breast, licking her nipple, nipping it to make her gasp. He doesn’t stay there long. The God of Thunder moves down to her tummy, the round smoothness of it, the slight pudge that pleases him.

Kelda’s legs part automatically, wanting to feel him against her new wetness.

The god scrapes his teeth against her hip bone before taking it into his mouth.

“Thor,” she breathes again, her body on fire from his attentions.

He leaves her, moving quickly down to her left foot. He takes her toes into his mouth before licking up the top of her foot. He bites and kisses and licks his way slowly up her leg paying special attention to her inner thigh.

Her fingers are in his hair slowly closing and opening in a silent request for more.

His blue eyes peer at the wild mass of pubic hair, sees the wetness of her need. He parts the thick strands and smiles at her beautiful womanhood. Thor runs his tongue along it eliciting a deep moan from the woman’s throat. He does it again using small flicks as he makes his way from back to front.

“Oh, Prince Thor! Oh, gods, yes,” she whines as he continues to tease her.

The God of Thunder buries his tongue within her. Her scent and taste are intoxicating him, and he finds himself growing hard. As much as he now wants to mount her, he vows to himself that he will not.

Removing his tongue, he begins to suck softly on her clit making her writhe and softly whine. He can feel Kelda pushing her pelvis up, wanting him to take more of her into his mouth. He licks the very edges of her inner labia. Her pelvis again comes up, wanting his lips on every part of her. He gently sucks again, using the tip of his tongue to stimulate her further.

Kelda is trembling and scratching at him. She’s never felt like this before, never felt so on edge, so close and wanting. She can’t speak. She can barely breathe. Her brow furrows as he begins to use his tongue on her again, quick teasing flicks that change to long drawn-out licks. And then her body shudders, and she feels the muscles between her legs spasm. She cries out as her body pulses in pleasure.

Gently she pushes his head away.

Thor moves up, claiming her lips as he rubs his erection against her shuddering wetness. He doesn’t enter her. He doesn’t need to. He just needs his tip there as he moves his hand along his shaft. He can feel her hands sliding down his back, grabbing his ass, sliding to his testicles.

The God of Thunder roars his orgasm as she fondles him, coating her lower region in his semen.

He rolls onto his back, and they pant from the glorious exertion of it all.

Kelda finally has enough breath to speak. “If anyone, anyone tries to seal your lips again, my Prince, they will have to go through me.”

Thor laughs. “I could ask for no greater compliment, my lady.”

“It is no compliment, Sir. By Odin’s beard, I would destroy anyone who tried to muzzle you again.”

He takes her hand and kisses it. “You are a true friend and most excellent servant. I could not have gotten through my punishment without you. For that, I shall be forever in your debt.”

She blushes. “I know I was not very good at first, but I hope I have become better.”

“You are exactly what I needed.”

“Then my work here is done.” She smiles at him and rises to go.

“Stay, Kelda,” he asks with a gentle hand on her arm. “Stay till the morrow. Keep me company, sweet Kelda.”

How could she possibly say no to two such beautiful blue eyes? “As you wish, my Prince,” she replies and lays her head on his chest. “As you wish.”

xxx

Loki finishes the chapter and asks Steve if he’d like to continue. They are in bed in their room at Stark Tower. It doesn’t feel like home, but it’s close enough.

“I think that’s good for tonight,” the artist replies. “I’m really liking Lupin,” he adds as Loki puts the new bookmark between the pages and closes the book.

“Me, too. Though there is something there that they aren’t telling us.”

“Yeah, probably. Gotta love Snape in the grandma dress, though. And that hat…”

The Trickster turns his green eyes to his lover. “I do not. That was highly undignified.”

“Well he shouldn’t be so mean to Neville.”

“He isn’t mean. He simply doesn’t reward stupidity.”

“Neville is not stupid,” Steve replies emphatically.

Loki makes a sour face. “He cannot follow simple directions. He cannot remember any of the passwords. Even McGonagall has gotten frustrated with him.”

“That doesn’t mean he’s stupid. He just has a bad memory.”

The god lies on his back with a huff. “Fine. I know better than to argue with you about such things.”

And now Steve feels like shit. He wonders how it is that Loki can do that to him so easily. The thing is that he knows it isn’t about Neville, not really. He lies down on his side facing the god. Running his hand along the cool arm, he says the first thing he can think of. “Quite a day, huh?”

Loki turns his entire body away from him.

“Thor seems like his old self,” the artist offers. “It was good to hear his voice again.”

“Yes.”

Steve reaches out and again gently runs his hand over the god’s arm. “I’m here if you want to talk about it.”

“Are you ever going to tell me what’s in that box?”

“Later. It’s a surprise, one I hope you like.”

“Fine. Keep your secrets,” the god replies tensely.

“It’s not…” Steve takes a breath. “It’s a gag, okay? It’s a gag to punish you for your behavior over the weekend. Happy now?”

Loki curls in on himself. He knows he’s upset Steve, but he can’t help himself. And now he’s ruined his surprise. But not knowing felt like he was being lied to, another lie in the string of lies that comprises his life. How could the Captain possibly understand?

After several moments of silence, Steve asks JARVIS to turn down the lights. He kisses Loki’s shoulder. “Good-night, Kitten. I do love you.” He settles onto his back and stares up at the ceiling.

“I hate them,” a voice in the darkness says. “Why couldn’t they just tell me the truth?”

“People do stupid things when they’re scared,” he offers. “It’s not an excuse but…”

“But?”

“But it’s the truth.”

“Truth. A single truth in a lifetime of lies.” The god is beginning to feel numb from it all, the same numbness he used to feel when it all got to be too much.

“I’m not a lie,” Steve reminds him.

Loki turns around and buries his head in Steve’s chest. “You’re the only one I trust, the only one I can depend on.”

“That’s not true, Kitten,” he says stroking the long dark hair. “There’s Thor and Helena and the Avengers.”

“Thor has chosen others time and again. Helena is her mother’s daughter…and mine. The Avengers do not trust me, nor should they. They have their own issues and loyalties.”

Steve kisses the top of Loki’s head. “I’m sorry.” He wants to do something, to make the god feel better. “Kitten? I know it’s small and stupid and probably won’t make you feel better, but if you don’t want to get your hair cut, you don’t have to.”

Loki looks up into the blue eyes, his own wet with coming tears. “You’re right. It’s small and stupid and I absolutely adore you for it.”

The artist gives a little smile just before he is kissed.

“You,” Loki begins but finds he cannot finish. There are no words to describe what Steve means to him, how important the artist is, how lost he would be without the blond man with the blue eyes and too-long lashes.

“Me, too, Kitten,” Steve replies. “Me, too.”

Then Loki settles back down against his chest, and nothing more is said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Thor can talk! I am so happy! I missed his voice. Also, I have not read any of the Graphic Novels I mentioned except Sandman. But I understand they are all quite good.
> 
> Thank you to FireChildSlytherin5 (ff) who helped me figure out what Thor’s first words should be, specifically reminding me to add some of that Thor enthusiasm. Also, although it was a request for Johnny to call Odin Gramps, Wade calling Odin Pop-pop and the various names for Frigga was partly inspired by that request.
> 
> And the prophesy or lack thereof was greatly helped by the fabulous Smile-Evily (ff) who came to my rescue when I started to freak out about that part.
> 
> The bit where Loki uses the threat of telling Logan to make Wade behave was inspired by skydancer2000 (ff) who noted that Logan seemed like the only one who could keep Wade in line.
> 
> The interactions between a talking Thor and Kelda were at the request of Twisted67 (ao3) and FF guest Anonym. I really liked how they turned out. Kelda has a good soul.
> 
> For hitorinbo envy (ff) we learn a little more about how far Sigyn and Hogun’s relationship has progressed. I know it wasn’t much. Sorry. But they did take Thor’s words to heart and had sex that night.
> 
> Finally, thank you dear guest Stefan’s Girl (ff) for your wonderful words. They made my day.
> 
> Until next time…


	85. To Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hel learns some surprising news about Peter. Logan's attempt to embarrass Hank leads to unexpected consequences. The Avengers prepare for the charity gala.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Peter & Hel, Peter & Gwen, Logan & Bruce, Logan & Bruce & Hank (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Three-Way, Anal Sex, Oral Sex (69)

Peter and Helena spend Friday morning at an abandoned construction area. The company stopped building it after the recession hit and still hasn’t started up again.

Spider-Man shows Hel some of what he can do, walking on walls, swinging from his webbing, hanging out upside down. She returns the favor by doing some magic. She isn’t nearly as good as her father, but it is still rather impressive. And since she is half giantess and half (or at least a quarter) Jotun, she has amazing strength. They actually pretend to fight each other for a bit.

Helena almost lets him win, but she can hear her father’s voice in her head chastising her for even thinking such things. In the end he does wrap her in his webbing, and she is unable to move, flush and staring into his eyes. If she were on Asgrad, Hel knows she would have won. Her father was right about magic not being as potent here.

Peter clears his throat and helps to cut her free. “Hungry?”

“Yeah.”

They get hot dogs from a stand and go to eat at a nearby park. He shows her how to work the smartphone Tony gave her (along with a matching one for her father).

“Thank you so much, Peter. I know Da has been enamored with YouTube since you showed it to him yesterday. I swear he was talking about creating a video blog last night. He said if those uninteresting idiots could become famous then he should have no problem.”

Peter laughs. “Yeah, he might be right. Although you never know. The internet can be fickle.”

“It’s a good distraction. I didn’t want to leave him today, but he said he’d be fine.” She shrugs. “We were at the Statue of Liberty yesterday. He seemed normal. Then he read the inscription and went quiet. Hugged me from behind, kissed my head, said he loved me.”

“Sounds nice.”

“Too quiet,” she replies. “I expected a lecture about how freedom is an illusion or how no one really wants the poor except as cheap labor.” Helena shakes her head. Her father had been too quiet, not in the cool arrogant way she was used to but in an introspective self-doubting way. It made her angry at Odin and Frigga and Laufey and all the rest of them. “Once we got back to the tower he was better. We went on YouTube and started looking at videos.” Hel gives Peter an icy glare. “You should have never shown him that video of the fox song. He played it over and over again. I swear by Odin’s beard, Steve and I were about to kill him. He finally stopped. But then he’d get this gleam in his eye and break out into ‘What the fox say?’ At first Steve started kissing him to get him to shut up. But then Da liked it so much he started singing it just to get a kiss. That’s what I think anyway.”

“They are kind of adorable together.” Peter shakes his head. “That’s a phrase I never thought I’d say about those two.”

“It’s true though, yeah? I’ve never seen Da so happy. Even after the bomb Grandfather dropped, Steve is right there making him smile. It scares him how much he loves the Midgardian. I can see it in his eyes.” She smiles at the handsome man in front of her. “You’re pretty adorable yourself, you know.”

He blushes. “Naw.”

“Yeah,” she says and touches his leg.

Peter moves his leg away realizing that this might be moving beyond friendship and innocent flirting. “I can totally see Loki creating a video blog. And you know, it might be interesting to hear his views on the government and what not. You know, an outsider’s perspective.”

“Yeah? Not sure that could compete with cats and songs about foxes and things like that.”

“True. Gwen thought about creating a video blog once. But she decided against it, didn’t think anyone would find it interesting.”

“Gwen?” she asks.

“Yeah. You know. My girlfriend.”

“I’m sorry. You’re what?” Hel isn’t sure she heard correctly.

“My girlfriend. You haven’t met her yet, ‘cause she’s been on an extended vacation with her mom.”

“Your girlfriend,” Hel repeats feeling a tightness in her throat and chest.

“Yeah. I’ve mentioned her, haven’t I?” He thinks back, flipping through the memories in his mind. Oh crap. Had he?

Helena shakes her head. “No. No I would have remembered.”

“Oh,” Peter replies realizing he fucked up. “She’s really great. I know you’d like her. I’ve got a picture or 20 of her on my phone.” Pulling his cellphone out, he starts looking for a good photo of her.

Hel just sits there in shock. “You have a girlfriend.”

“Yeah. Here she is.” He holds up his phone so she can see the picture. It’s the one with Gwen smiling as she looks up from her book, pencil in her hand. It’s one of his favorites.

The girl is blonde and sunny and everything Hel is not. “Pretty,” she notes as a voice in her head starts to repeatedly call her stupid. “You never mentioned her.” Tears begin to prick at the back of her eyes.

“I didn’t? I thought I had. Sorry. I’m really sorry. But, I mean, uh…”

“It’s fine. She’s very pretty.” And the voice in her head gets louder. _Stupid. Of course he has a girlfriend. Why would he want you? Stupid. Stupid girl._ She stands up abruptly before the tears can fully form and fall. “I’m sorry. I just remembered I promised Da I’d meet him later…now…as soon as possible.”

He stands, too. “You did?” He knows it’s an excuse, knows he was a royal jerk. He should have told her immediately when they first met. But he could have sworn he had mentioned Gwen before.

“Yes. He’s in a right state. Don’t want to disappoint him.” She uses magic to make her phone ring. She looks at it. “There. See? That’s him.” She answers it, pretends to answer it. “Hi, Da. Yeah. Sorry. I forgot. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” She pretends to hang it up. “Sorry. Gotta go.” Helena stiffly turns and starts walking away just before the first tear makes its way down her cheek.

“I’ll go with you,” Peter says starting after her.

She waves her hand at him. “No need,” she says in an overly cheery voice. “I’ll be fine.”

“Text me when you get there? So I know you’re okay.”

“Sure,” she replies in that same too happy voice.

As soon as she rounds the first corner, Helena stops and buries her head in her hands. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid girl. How could you be so blind? He’s probably having a right good laugh at you. Stupid._ She takes a breath and moves on.

The tears still come silently, eliciting sympathetic looks from strangers. Some ask if she is okay. “Fine,” she replies in an unsteady voice. She is grateful for not knowing the city well enough that she must concentrate on each task at hand. Find the subway station. Figure out where she needs to go. Pass through the turnstile. Find the correct platform. Wait for the train. _Fool. Stupid, idiotic, blind fool. What did you expect?_ Board the train. _Stupid girl. He made a right fool of you._ Concentrate on the stops. _Idiot. Fool. Stupid._ Get off the train. Find the right exit. More turnstiles. Out on the street. Look for the Stark Building. Walk to it. _Did you really think he’d like you? Ha! Stupid, blind little girl._ Walk to it. Ignore the tears and the voice in your head. _You’re a right idiot, you are. How incredibly blind. How incredibly stupid._ Walk to the elevator. Get inside.

“Hello, Miss Hel. Where would you like to go?” JARVIS asks.

“Da,” is all she can say as the voice in her head gets louder and the tears begin to come fresh and heated.

The elevator opens to the Avengers floor where Loki is analyzing YouTube videos. He hears the ding and looks up. “You’re back early,” he notes then notices the pain. “Helena? Pet? What’s happened?” he asks as he rushes to her.

“I’m an idiot,” she tells him then buries herself in his arms. She’s sobbing now, and she hates herself for it.

Loki strokes her hair as her tears wet his shoulder. “Tell me what happened.”

“Peter. He…He has a girlfriend.”

Loki closes his eyes, his heart breaking for his little girl. “I’m sorry, Pet. I know you liked him.”

“It’s not even that,” she says. “Yeah, I liked him, but it’s not…If he had just told me from the beginning…It’s just…”

“He lied to you,” her father says feeling anger welling up inside of him. “He lied to you.”

Hel can feel a change in the body holding hers. She pulls back. “No, Da. Please don’t. It’s my fault as much as his. More mine.”

“No, it isn’t.”

“I’m stupid.”

“You’re not. Helena, it isn’t your fault. And it isn’t something you should have known. He should have told you.”

“Still. Please don’t do anything to him.”

“Are you sure?” her father asks feeling a little disappointed. He sees her nod then pulls her against his chest again, wrapping protective arms around her. “Is there anyone you want to talk to? Pepper? Steve? Tony?” He can feel her shake her head. “All right.”

Helena hates this, hates feeling like this. She wasn’t lying when she said it wasn’t really about Peter. Yes, she likes him, but it was that he had lied or at least had not told her the whole truth. He made her feel stupid and angry at herself, and feeling stupid and angry made her cry. Crying made her feel even more stupid and angry, and then it was just a vicious cycle.

The elevator dings again. Steve walks onto the floor. “Hey, I brought lunch.” He sees Helena in Loki’s arms. “I, uh, I didn’t realize Helena would be here. Is everything okay?”

“We just learned that Peter has a girlfriend,” Loki explains quietly.

Steve immediately remembers Peter telling him that when they first met, when Steve thought the kid was coming on to him. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s all right,” Hel says turning around and wiping her eyes. “I’m just feeling stupid and sorry for myself is all. I didn’t even like him all that much.” It is a small lie, but it makes her feel better.

The artist can see the hurt and pain in her eyes. “Well, I’m glad that’s the case. But I think this still calls for ice cream.”

“Ice cream?” she repeats not knowing what it is.

Loki does know what it is but doesn’t understand why it is needed.

“Yep. My treat. It’ll make you feel better. And if it doesn't, well, you can…I don’t know.”

“Give him a make-over,” Loki suggests as he gestures towards the Captain.

Steve and Helena both chuckle. “Yeah, okay,” the artist says. He puts the food he brought on the kitchen counter, and they go out to the nearest ice cream place.

Helena’s tears have dried by the time they get there. And after the first few licks of her chocolate chip ice cream, she is feeling better. That’s when she remembers Peter wanted her to text him when she got home. It must give her a sour look, because Loki asks what’s wrong. She tells them. “I don’t want to,” she adds.

“But you should,” Steve replies. He’s sitting across the table from her and Loki. “He just wants to be sure you made it home safe. He may be a jerk, but you should still text him especially if you said you would.” He continues to work on his chocolate ice cream as his blue eyes look at her expectantly.

“Fine.” She grabs her phone and sends the word ‘home’. “Satisfied?”

Loki brings up her girl day with Pepper tomorrow before the gala and asks if she’s looking forward to it. She is but doesn’t want to go to the party. Peter is going to be there taking pictures for the Daily Bugle. She’d rather not see him.

“All right,” her father says. “Although, there will be lots of handsome men there I suspect. I suppose it’s for the best. I’m sure Peter would absolutely hate seeing you flirting with any of them.” He licks the mound of strawberry ice cream sitting atop his cone.

Hel knows exactly what he’s doing. She cannot deny that it is working. “Will Johnny be there?”

Steve confirms that he and the other members of the Fantastic Four will be there. “You’ll get to meet Johnny’s sister…if you go.”

“I’m sure there will be other men there, too,” Loki points out. “But you don’t want to go, so I don’t suppose it matters really.”

Helena smiles. “You’re right, Step Da. Ice cream does make me feel better. I think I want to go after all.”

Loki gives Steve a silent thank you.

When the ice cream is done, they return to Stark Tower and divide up the food Steve brought between the three of them. Then the Avenger has to leave but not before telling them the news he got this morning.

“Coulson is taking a new position.”

“Oh?” Loki is intrigued.

“He’s going to be leading a special team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to work on some of the more unique cases.”

The god is confused. “I thought that was what the Avengers Initiative was for.”

“Different scale. This is smaller stuff, ones that don’t need a super human. He seems really excited about it. He gets to put together the team himself.”

“Anyone we know?”

“Only by reputation. Although I think Bruce or Tony may have met the scientists on his team. Agents Fitz and Simmons. Remind me to ask them about it.”

Steve has to go. He kisses Helena’s forehead and Loki’s cheek before getting back on the elevator.

A bit later as Hel is braiding Loki’s hair, he gets a text from Natasha. ‘Netflix – Buffy the Vampire Slayer tv show’. The god puts it on.

“Shall we continue?” he asks after the first episode ends.

“Definitely,” Helena answers as she once more uses her fingers to comb out the braid in his hair before starting yet again.

“As you wish,” he replies. He presses the button to begin episode two.

xxx

The doorbell rings. “Peter?” Aunt May calls from the kitchen. “Can you get that please?”

Peter is upstairs playing a video game and can’t hear her.

“Peter?” she calls again just before the doorbell rings a second time.

“I’ve got it,” Uncle Ben says as he comes up from the basement. He opens the door to find a clean-cut blond man standing on the porch. The man looks like…but it can’t be him. Can it? “Hello?”

“Hello. Um, I’m Steve Rogers. I’m looking for Peter Parker?”

“Captain America?” the older man says staring at the hero he used to read about in comics and now sometimes sees on his television.

“Well, not right now. Is Peter here?”

“You know Peter?”

“Kind of,” Steve says. “Is this a bad time?”

“No! No. Please come in,” he says stepping aside. “I’m Peter’s uncle Ben. And, um, May dear?” he calls towards the kitchen.

“For heaven’s sake, what is it?” she asks wiping her hands on a dishcloth. She sees the man standing in her living room and gives him an apprehensive stare. If that’s who she thinks it is, she has no idea why he would be here. “Hello?”

“This is my wife May.”

“Hello, ma’am. I’m Steve Rogers. I was hoping to speak to your nephew Peter.”

May looks at her husband, trying to understand what is going on. “Steve Rogers,” she repeats.

Ben smiles wide. “Captain America. In our living room,” he says excitedly.

“Is he here?” Steve asks.

“Peter is in his room. What is this about?” she asks.

Steve isn’t sure how to explain. “He’s a friend of a friend. There’s a girl, and she just found out he has a girlfriend.” It sounds stupid, and he isn’t exactly sure if this is a good idea. “He’s supposed to be taking pictures at a party she’ll be attending. I just…”

“I don’t understand.”

“They became close, but she didn’t know he had a girlfriend until today. It kind of upset her.”

“Did he lead her on?” She can’t believe Peter would do something like that.

“I don’t think it was intentional. It just kind of happened. May I speak with him please?”

Uncle Ben is starting to realize something. “Is this girl the friend he’s been spending a lot of time with lately?”

“Yes.”

“Give me just a moment,” he says and starts up the stairs.

Steve turns to the woman still in the room. “I’m sorry if this…Teenage drama,” he shrugs.

“Would you like something to drink?”

“No, ma’am. I’m good. Thank you.”

She offers him a seat then takes a chair near him. May looks at him wearing clothes that would have been in fashion in the 40s and 50s. She smiles and asks sincerely, “How are you? It must have been awfully traumatic waking up after so much time had passed. And the transition can’t be easy.”

“No, ma’am, but I’m starting to get used to it.”

“And then the aliens and Lord only knows what else,” she continues.

“Not all aliens are bad,” he notes.

Peter rushes downstairs. “Uh, Captain?” Worry is written all over his face.

Steve stands. “Peter. Helena told me what happened.”

“That’s why you’re here?”

“Yes. That’s the only reason I’m here. Look, I know we don’t know each other that well, you being a friend of a friend and all.” He hopes the kid is getting the silent message. He isn’t here to give away Spider-Man’s identity. He just wants to talk about Helena.

“Right. Yeah. She left in kind of a hurry.” He goes into the living room and takes a seat. “Um, Aunt May, maybe some water for our guest?”

“I already offered. Captain Rogers didn’t want anything.” She looks at her nephew then realizes he wants some privacy. “You know what? I’ll go get that water.” She leaves, but Uncle Ben stands where he can see and hear everything.

“I know you didn’t mean to hurt her,” Steve says ignoring the older man.

“I really didn’t. I thought she knew.”

“I’m sure you did. But she didn’t, and she got hurt. And now she’s going to have to see you at the charity thing tomorrow.”

Peter feels awful. “I can’t get out of it. I wish I could. But I have to work it, take pictures.”

“I know,” Steve says. “I’m just here to ask you to give her some space. You might want to apologize to her. Don’t. Also there’s a very real possibility that she’ll be flirting with a few guys to, I don’t know, make you jealous or because she can. Anyway, when she does, you’re probably going to want to stop it.”

“Hey, it’s none of my business,” Peter says with upraised hands.

“She’s your friend. And the way…You care about her. I know you do. Part of you is going to want to stop her, to save her for lack of a better word. I’m telling you right now – Don’t. You’ll only make things worse.” He lets that sink in for a moment. “If you have a concern about her, come to me. I’ll take care of it. Okay?”

Peter thinks about it. “Okay,” he replies. “I’m really sorry. I could have sworn I mentioned Gwen to her before. I didn’t mean to lead her on or anything. She’s just really cool.”

“I know. She’s a lot like her father,” Steve says with a soft smile.

“So who is this girl?” Uncle Ben asks stepping further into the room.

The Captain answers. “Her name is Helena. I’m a friend of her father’s. She’s in town visiting for a few weeks.”

“Oh, I see. Summer romance and all of that.”

“No,” Peter insists.

Aunt May comes back in holding a glass of water. She sets it down on a coaster in front of Steve. “There you are. Did you two get everything worked out?”

“Yes, ma’am. Thank you.”

She sits and smiles at the super soldier. “It’s such an honor to have you in our home.”

Uncle Ben adds, “You’re the reason I joined the army. I wanted to be just like you. Heck, we all did.”

Steve nods his head in acknowledgment. He has started to hate hearing that since he learned about Korea and Vietnam and some of the other wars (and not technically wars) that didn’t seem to have much of a purpose. 

“I was even in the Super Soldier Program for a time.”

“You were?” Peter asks surprised.

“Are you okay?” Steve is truly concerned. From what he’s learned, that program was one failed experiment after another.

“I’m fine. They could never reproduce the serum that created you, though. And there were some ugly attempts, let me tell you. I was one of the lucky ones. Then I met May here and dropped out.”

Peter is amazed. “I never knew that.”

“There’s a lot about me you don’t know,” Ben insists.

“Well I thank you for your service, Sir, and I’m glad it all worked out,” Steve says. “I should probably be going.” He gets up.

“Wait,” Aunt May says. “Would you mind maybe taking a few pictures with us?”

“Aunt May,” Peter says in an exasperated tone.

“It’s fine,” Steve says. “I’d be honored.”

“You hear that?” Uncle Ben says to his nephew. “He’d be honored.”

The Captain adds, “Always honored to do something for a fellow soldier.”

Peter goes to get his camera, and they take a few photos – Each of them alone with the Captain, then two at a time with him. Lastly, Peter puts the camera on a timer so all four of them can be in the picture.

“Won’t you stay for dinner?” the kind woman asks. “We have plenty.”

“That’s very kind of you, ma’am, but I have plans,” Steve replies. “Thank you very much for your hospitality.” He shakes everyone’s hand and says good-bye.

Peter walks Steve out. “Will you tell her I’m an idiot?”

The Captain smiles. “I think she knows that already, and I’d prefer it if she didn’t know I was here.”

The teenager nods. “Loki isn’t going to kill me, is he?”

“If he were, you’d already be dead.” Steve hopes the words are taken more optimistically than they sound. “But to be safe, you should probably stay clear of him.”

xxx

Bruce is in the lab looking at some of Hank’s research when Logan walks in. “I’m starting to think you like Hank more than me.”

The Avenger looks up, taking off his glasses. “Just sometimes?”

The Canadian shakes his head slowly before bending over and giving his lover a kiss. “You should watch that mouth of yours, Banner. I’m liable to get jealous.”

Bruce puts his glasses in the pocket of his red dress shirt as he stands up. “Maybe I like seeing you jealous. Maybe I like how possessive you get.”

“Someone’s feelin’ sassy.” He looks into the deep brown eyes. “You really okay stayin’ another week?”

“It’s your trip. I’m just along for the ride. Tony’s helicopter is picking me up tomorrow afternoon. I’ll be back Sunday. Think you can survive a night without me?”

“It’s gonna be hell, but I think I can manage.”

“I wouldn’t go except…”

“Except it’s Tony. Yeah. I get it.” Logan wraps his arms around the scientist. “Between Tony and Hank, I feel like the odd man out.”

“Never,” Bruce replies.

“You say that now, but Tony calls and you go runnin’.”

“It’s charity,” he reminds the mutant. “For science education, which I care deeply about.” He places his hands on the back of his lover’s neck. “Can I kiss you now, or do you want me to take a test first?”

“Test,” Logan answers. “The line you fed Rogue about nature not makin’ somethin’ that can’t reproduce. That was bullshit.”

Bruce looks down and sighs. He looks back into his lover’s blue eyes. “Your telepathic friend didn’t want Rogue to lose hope. He asked that we not tell her that she may never be able to touch anyone without draining them.”

“And you thought that was a good idea?”

“He knows her better than I do. And Hank seemed to be going along with it.” He shrugs. “Was I wrong?”

“Charles was wrong. I just wish you hadn’t gone along with it.”

“If it helps, he’s probably right about it being psychological.”

“And if it isn’t? If she just can’t ever touch someone without drainin’ ‘em?”

“Then we’ll try something else. A force field or whatever magic Loki used.”

“Magic?” Logan asks with a smile.

“You know what I mean.”

Logan decides the test is over. He leans in and runs his teeth along Bruce’s bottom lip before expertly separating it from the top one with his lips and tongue. He can feel the grip on his neck tighten as Bruce kisses back. The kisses grow hungry, needful. Logan walks him to the wall, but they run into a table that sits against it. He lifts up the scientist and sets him down on the surface, opening the legs as he continues to kiss the full lips. He grinds his pelvis, pulling Bruce forward so that the scientist can feel how excited he’s getting.

“Hank,” Bruce breathes the reminder.

“Don’t worry. I’ll smell ‘im comin’.” He attacks his lover’s neck, sniffing and biting and licking.

“We should go upstairs.”

Logan pulls back. “Sorry. I’ll go slower.” He claims the mouth again and again. Then he hears it, the soft padding of Hank coming down the hall. He can smell the guy, too. He starts to pull away but then gets an idea with a smile. Why not give Hank a show? The poor guy would probably freak out and run away leaving them to enjoy the lab. 

The Canadian takes off his shirt and the a-shirt underneath. He pulls Bruce closer and begins to make small moaning noises. He grinds into the gamma expert, causing both of their breaths to deepen and falter.

“I thought…you were…going to…slow down.”

“Taste too good,” he replies hearing the door open. He can hear Hank breathe then stop then breathe again. He unbuttons Bruce’s shirt, runs his hands over the slightly hairy chest. “God, I want you.”

“Logan,” Bruce manages to moan before his mouth is claimed again.

The Canadian can smell Bruce’s arousal and Hank’s. And, fuck, Hank’s arousal smells good. He bites down on his lover’s neck and grinds harder, the friction against his jeans not good enough.

Hank wants to leave, wants to run away, should have run away as soon as he saw what was happening. But Logan’s muscles are like art come alive, beauty in motion. And he can smell the musk of their arousal. He stands there transfixed, feeling the blood beginning to flow to his lower regions. And still he watches, wanting to join in or run away or…Damn. It has been too long. Maybe Bruce was right. Maybe he should have searched out a lover on the interwebs, one who liked knotting.

Bruce’s voice pulls the furry scientist out of his own head.

“Logan. I can’t. We should…If Hank comes…”

What is the Canadian supposed to say to that? Hank’s already here? He was supposed to run away, but instead he’s watching? Logan is getting to the point where he doesn’t care if Hank is watching.

The genetics expert realizes then that his fellow mutant must know he is there. He turns to go and runs into a cabinet. “Damn,” he whispers loudly before running out.

“What was that?” Bruce asks pushing Logan back.

“Don’t matter,” his lover replies.

“Hank. That was Hank, wasn’t it. You said you were…” He pushes the mutant back and jumps off the table.

As he heads to the door he can hear Logan say, “Let ‘im go. You don’t…He just got a little…excited.”

Bruce stops, anger and lust and guilt battling in his mind and body. He shakes his head and continues out the door, Logan following close behind after picking up his shirts.

“What are you going to say, huh? Sorry we got you excited?”

The Avenger stomps up the stairs and doesn’t stop his steady pace until he gets to the genetic expert’s door. He knocks three times. “Hank?” He waits before knocking three times more. “Hank, it’s Bruce. Open the door. Please.” More waiting. Two more knocks. “I’m not leaving until you open the door.”

A stray student rushes past them staring at the still topless Wolverine.

The door opens a crack. All they can see is one yellow eye and some blue fur.

“I wanted to apologize. Logan is an ass,” he begins.

“Hey!”

“…and I’m sorry.”

The yellow eye looks at the unbuttoned red shirt then travels lower seeing a slight bulge in the dark pants. “Apology accepted. Go away,” a husky voice says.

“No. It’s Logan’s turn to apologize.”

“Don’t do this,” the Canadian says.

“What? Make you apologize to the man you embarrassed?”

“You’re embarrassing him more than I am.”

More students walk by. Logan snarls at them, and they rush away.

“Apologize to the man,” Bruce orders.

The Canadian rolls his eyes before leaning against the Doctor’s door. Fuck, Logan can still smell the man’s arousal. His pants are getting really uncomfortable, and he pulls at the fabric around his thigh trying to get some relief. “Hank,” he growls.

“Logan,” is the equally guttural reply.

“Let us in.”

“Why?”

The Canadian does a quick scan of the hall. “’Cause I got a raging boner, and I’d rather not have the students see it.”

The eye disappears leaving the door ajar. Logan and Bruce go inside and close the door. Hank is standing at the window looking out. He is shirtless, the garment ripped and left on the bed. They can see his body move as he breathes.

“I’m sorry,” Logan says. “I thought you’d just get uncomfortable and run away.”

“I hope you had a good laugh,” Hank replies, his voice husky. “I knew you were many things, Logan. I didn’t think cruel was one of them.”

“I didn’t…I wasn’t tryin’ to be cruel. I just thought…It was a stupid prank. I didn’t think you’d get off on it.”

“Didn’t think?!” Beast snarls turning around. He’s bent over looking far more animalistic than Bruce has ever seen.

Wolverine’s claws come out instinctively, and he crouches to a defensive position.

The mutants snarl at each other, baring their teeth.

The Avenger feels his heart rate, already elevated with anger, begin to increase even more with fear at the sight of the blue creature in front of him and the fight that appears imminent. “Logan?,” Bruce nervously calls, his eyes never leaving Dr. McCoy. “Logan?”

The tone in the voice causes the Canadian to turn. He sees the extremely worried look on his lover’s face, the green starting to appear in the brown eyes, the body starting to strain with the coming change. The claws retract. He grabs Bruce and starts whispering in his ear. “It’s fine. You’re safe. It’s just sex. Foreplay,” he says. Logan kisses and starts to grind against his lover to reinforce the point. “Just sex. Rough foreplay. Okay?” He feels Bruce’s arms wrap around him grabbing his shoulders as though he were afraid of slipping away. “Hank,” Logan calls.

The Doctor is transfixed, horny and fascinated and unsure of what’s going on.

“Hank!” Logan calls again. “I need you get behind Bruce. Show him it’s just sex. Show him it’s foreplay.” He lowers his voice and continues to whisper in his lover’s ear. “That’s all it is. No one ’s in danger. It’s just fun. Let Bruce have his fun.”

Banner takes in a breath when Hank pushes up against his back. He can feel the hard cock against his ass, the heated breath on the back of his neck.

“Sniff ‘im,” Logan orders.

“Fuck,” Bruce sighs as both men take deep whiffs from his neck. The fear is almost gone, replaced with physical desire. He feels hands on his shirt pulling it off. His eyes are closed, and he has no idea who’s doing it. He doesn’t care. And then there is soft fur at his back and hard muscles against his chest.

Logan grabs at the ultra soft fur and grinds against his lover. “Just sex,” he murmurs pulling Hank’s arms around them both. “No one’s gettin’ hurt. Banner ’s safe.” He kisses him before pulling back. “Better?” he asks as he looks into the brown eyes. There is still a little green in them, but the fear is gone.

Bruce replies with a passionate kiss to the whiskered lips.

The Canadian breaks away from the insistent mouth and travels down the stubbled neck.

Bruce turns his head to give Logan more access when his mouth is claimed by the man behind him. He can feel the sharp incisors, longer than Wolverine’s. The hungry tongue works its way in and out and around. Between that mouth and the one still working his neck, he’s excruciatingly hard. He moans, feeling Hulk just on the edge of his consciousness. He swears the Other Guy is licking his lips.

Soft padded hands travel around his waist and unfasten his trousers. Other hands, strong ones help push the fabric of them and his boxers down. Bruce kicks off his shoes. There is no fear of falling over, not when he’s sandwiched so well between the two mutants. He awkwardly steps out of his clothes. Only his socks have managed to stay on.

The mouth that had been on his now moves to the back of his left shoulder, hot breath and wet tongue relaxing him before the first bite. Bruce cries out in pain that borders on pleasure. His hands are on the front of Logan’s jeans. But he’s desperate, and his hands shake making the task far more difficult than it should be.

Logan slaps Bruce’s hands away and unfastens them himself. He steps back to slip them and his socks off then pulls his lover towards him, his mouth reclaiming the lips and tongue that are his. Then he turns the Avenger around so that they both face Hank.

Wolverine pulls the fury man by the belt loop and unbuckles the belt and trousers with Bruce’s help. Then trousers are removed leaving the Beast in all his glory.

The fur is consistent with no change in texture around the small but thick cock that hooks upward and slightly to the left.

“That thing gets thicker?” Bruce asks without thinking. He says nothing more as a single stride from the blue Doctor removes the distance between them and his mouth is again covered by the hungry fanged one.

Beast is so soft. It almost feels like Logan has him pressed against a wall of shag carpeting. But this carpet is moving, grasping, stroking, kissing.

Wolverine suddenly pushes the fellow mutant back. He wants to make something clear. “I get the ass. You get the mouth. Understood? Now where’s the damn lubricant?”

A flip in the air lands Beast on the bed. He opens the bottom drawer of his nightstand. A leap has him back in front of Bruce. He hands the jar to Wolverine before quickly moving to the doorframe of the bathroom. “Over here,” he tells them then jumps up. He grabs the top of the doorframe with his feet and licks his lips.

“Shit,” Bruce breathes realizing what’s about to happen. He can feel the pre-come beginning to leak out of his cock. Then Logan inserts a finger inside him. He groans from surprise and pleasure. “Hurry,” he breathes. He can feel Hulk’s excitement, too.

Wolverine prepares him as quickly as possible, ends up stopping after only two fingers because he’s feeling too impatient. Throwing the bottle on the bed after lubricating his cock, he pushes Bruce to where Beast is hanging. “Me first,” he growls pushing the scientist’s legs apart. Then he thrusts himself inside his lover.

Bruce’s mouth opens in a moan. He’s pushed and pulled forward and feels Hank’s cock in his mouth. His arms wrap around the fur-covered body, and he begins to suck. And then a warm wetness is around his own cock.

All three moan at almost the same time.

Logan is biting Bruce’s shoulder as he thrusts in hard and quick, pulls out slowly, pausing every time he is almost out of the tight ass. Hank is lightly scraping his teeth along the cock at the same time that he’s pumping in and out of the warm mouth. Bruce feels full but the rhythm is off. The two mutants are moving at different speeds.

He moves one arm back and grabs Logan’s ass. The other arm moves up to grab Hank’s ass. He pushes both towards him at the same time keeping more in line with Wolverine’s rhythm.

Beast changes the timing of his swing, adjusting his feet to get a better grip on the doorframe.

It’s still different, but oh, fuck, that’s good.

Logan starts growling in his ear. “That’s it, Sweetheart. Just havin’ our fun. You like that don't you, like me fillin’ Brucey up.”

Bruce is trying different things with his mouth. It isn’t Logan’s cock after all. It’s shorter, thicker. It stands to reason it would react differently. And it does. Flicking the end of his tongue against the tip causes an almost purring rumble that sends shivers through his own cock and up his spine. He does it again, keeps coming back to it every so often. It’s the fifth time that Bruce notices a change.

A lump begins to form about half-way along the shaft that grows bigger and bigger. Bruce immediately takes his mouth away from it and watches the knot continue to grow. It’s incredible. And just when the scientist wonders when it will stop, semen begins to spurt out as a soft whine emanating from Hank vibrates along his cock.

Bruce’s head rolls back at the sensation of Hank’s moans and of the warm semen hitting his skin. He lifts it back up to gaze at the wonder in front of him. The blue cock pumps out semen in time to Logan’s thrusts.

On instinct, Bruce grabs it and starts to lick the tip around and over the spot where the white liquid continues to flow. Beast growls causing him to moan as he feels his testicles rise and Hulk stepping forward. “Logan,” he chokes out.

“Almost done,” Wolverine replies as he quickly picks up the pace. “Feel that, Hulk? Almost done. Let Bruce have this.”

Another growl from Hank coupled with the continued attention Logan is giving his prostate has Bruce coming hard, Hulk’s roar escaping from his human throat. Logan, feeling the muscles around his cock begin to contract, can only manage two more thrusts before he’s growling his own release.

Bruce had imagined himself in a threesome before. Who hadn’t? But he had always pictured two women with him. Okay maybe once or twice he pictured a guy, but never two guys. But holy shit did that feel amazing. His mind can’t comprehend how he went from no sex to this. He turns his head to kiss Logan who is still pumping with his orgasm.

Logan and Bruce come down fairly quickly, but Hank continues to ejaculate as he hangs upside down.

The Canadian pulls out of the ass he’s buried in and leans on the doorframe for support. His only regret is that he didn’t get to see Bruce’s eyes. “How long you said?”

It takes a moment for the geneticist to answer. “30 minutes to two hours.”

Logan smiles at Bruce. “What do you say we try to help this along?” Then he starts to lick and kiss the shaft from the knot to the tip. Bruce stands on the other side and begins to do the same. Soon the two men are kissing as the blue cock that sometimes comes between their mouths continues to ejaculate.

Hank feels so overwhelmed he begins to cry. He covers his face in his hands so the men won’t see, hoping they’ll think it is feelings of embarrassment and not tears that make him do so. He also can’t help the whines and moans that escape his throat. He feels so embarrassed, but the two men making him do it don’t seem to mind.

After a while, Logan pulls back. “Damn, we shoulda been timing this thing. Make it all scientific and whatnot.”

Bruce just grabs his neck and pulls him back in to the kiss as Hank continues to pant and whine below them.

xxx

Three men naked and spent lie crosswise on Hank’s bed. Semen is still spurting out of the blue cock, but the knot seems to be shrinking.

No one has spoken in a long time.

“Sorry about that,” Bruce finally says feeling guilty that it was his need to calm the Hulk that led to this.

“Don’t be,” Hank replies. “That was…It had been a very long time. I should be thanking you.”

“Are you still...?”

“It’s finally going down. Should end in a few minutes.”

Logan shakes his head. “Can you imagine that thing in your ass just pumping away like that?”

Bruce closes his eyes. He can’t believe those words were actually said. “Logan…”

“What?”

“It’s fine,” Hank says. “That’s pretty much why it’s been so long.

“Don’t,” Bruce replies. “Don’t…” He huffs out a laugh. “It was good. It was…really good. And if either one of you tells Tony, I will send Hulk after you.”

“So we agree this never happened?” the geneticist asks in a slightly higher pitch than normal.

There is a pause filled only by the sound of breathing.

“You really liked it, Sweetheart?”

“Couldn’t you tell? I thought Hulk was going to make an appearance at the end there.”

Another pause.

Hank finally stops ejaculating. He sighs.

“You finally done there, Cassanova?” Logan asks.

“I could be wrong about this, but I don’t think Cassanova had this particular problem.”

“You know,” Bruce notes, “it could be considered incredibly intimate. It’s essentially biologically mandated post-coital cuddling.”

“Jesus. Say _that_ three times fast.”

“I’ve never considered it in that light before,” Hank admits. He thinks it sounds rather romantic.

Bruce tells him that he should and that he should not feel ashamed about it.

Logan stretches his arms above his head. “Says the man who threatened us with the Hulk if we told Tony.”

“That’s different.”

“How?”

“Because it’s Tony.”

“So I could tell Steve?”

“I’m not sure he’d want to know,” Bruce replies. “But if he asked. I think he’d understand given the circumstances.”

“And that you liked it?” Logan presses.

“Yeah. Yeah, I think he’d understand that, too. Truth is, I think Tony would, too.”

The Canadian scratches his chest. “So we doin’ this again or what?”

Neither scientist says anything.

Logan rolls his eyes. “Hank, did you like it?”

“Yes,” he admits after a pause. “But I hadn’t copulated with anyone in a very long time.”

“Whatever. Bruce? Well, you already told us you liked it. So the question is – Did you two like it enough to want to do it again.”

Again neither scientist speaks.

“For God’s sake. I thought shit like this wasn’t supposed to embarrass you science types.”

“Why ever not?” Hank asks.

“I dunno. ‘Cause it’s a biological imperative?”

Bruce smiles at the phrase. “Okay. Biologically speaking, I enjoyed it a lot, and, yes, I’d like to do it again…maybe in different positions,” he admits. He feels like a teenager having a sexual awakening.

“Hank?”

“I agree with Dr. Banner. I, too, enjoyed our…escapade and would be interested in a second attempt.” He’s glad no one can see the blush on his cheeks.

“It’s settled then. Now was that really that hard?” When neither scientist answers, Logan follows that up with, “For Christ’s sake.” He props himself up on an elbow and looks down at them. “Obviously I’m the one who needs to be in charge here. So Hank, you’re going to meet us in our room after everyone’s gone to bed tonight. I’ll decide on our positions then, but odds are Bruce will be in the middle again. You got a problem with that, Sweetheart?”

Bruce shakes his head.

“Good. ‘Cause I’m picturing you on all fours – me at your ass and Hank back in your mouth.”

Both scientists close their eyes, trying to slow down the sudden increase in heart rate that image produces.

xxx

Thor requested a private dinner with Odin and Frigga. He has questions. He has concerns. He has opinions. And though he asked that Hodur be invited, he is surprised to find his elder brother already sitting at the table.

“Good evening, Hodur. I did not expect you.”

“How could I resist after the revelations of our father? I wonder why you did not request this sooner.”

Thor scowls. “Father had other obligations. This was the first meal we could partake alone.”

“And that’s the difference between you and Loki. Our dear younger brother would have interrupted Odin’s other obligations and demanded an audience, would have probably discussed it in front of all.”

Odin and Frigga appear. The King responds, “Loki knows the affairs of state must sometimes take priority over personal affairs.”

“Perhaps he did, your Majesty, but I cannot help but wonder if he still feels the same after having his children taken from him under false pretenses.”

“You mean like the one accusing him of Baldur’s murder when it was actually you?” the King’s cold voice asks just before he sits. He waves over a servant to fill his mug.

Frigga joins them at the table looking as though she has been unable to sleep.

“Mother.” Thor takes her hand. “You look unwell.”

“A sickness of guilt brought on by my own actions.”

They are served a meal of pheasant, potatoes, and greens. The King waves the servants away. He does not want even them to hear the conversation. “Now, Thor, what did you wish to discuss?”

The God of Thunder has had questions and rebuttals flowing through his brain for the past two days. And yet now he is speechless.

“Thor?” Frigga prompts gently.

“The prophesy. At some point we would have realized it was not coming true. How did you mean to explain it when that occurred?”

The King and Queen exchange a look. It is the mother who answers. “Visions, prophesies, they are notoriously difficult to interpret. The future is always in motion.”

“So more bullshit,” Hodur notes and takes a drink.

“Why did you not tell us?” Thor wonders. “All of this could have been avoided had you simply told us the truth of Loki’s heritage.”

“We had lied for so long,” Frigga begins.

“And you thought it better to take his children than reveal the lie?!” There is a crack of thunder when Thor says this. “But you didn’t limit this lie to just us. No, you lied to the entire realm.”

Hodur smiles. “Can’t help but wonder how Asgard will react when they discover the truth about their righteous King.”

“They cannot,” Odin insists. “Thanos is coming. We must all be focused on that.”

“Did you ever love Loki?” Thor asks. “Did you ever see his worth beyond the political?”

“Of course I did.”

“How can I believe you? How can I possibly believe you when you took everything he ever loved?”

The King takes umbrage with that. “I did not take Vali. I did not take Sigyn. I did not take Hel or Frigga or you.”

“Didn’t you?!” Thor roars. “You made Vali kill Narfi. Were you really so naïve as to think that wouldn’t take Vali and Sigyn from him? And Hel…He was so afraid he would lose her as he had his other children that he stayed away from her, tried not to love her. Did you know that, Father? Did you know how frightened he was that he would lose her, too? Frigga you took from him when you made her complicit in your lies. And me…You pitted me against him when you went into the Odinsleep. You made him believe he could only make you proud by defeating your enemy. You taught him what it was to be a king. So yes, you took us away, too.”

Odin glares at him unable to deny the words.

But Thor is not done. “And need I remind you how you tried to take Steve Rogers? Steve – the person Loki cares about above all others. You kidnapped him. You used him to get to Loki.” Tears come to his blue eyes. “That Loki could tolerate you after such actions is beyond me. And now this.” He shakes his head.

Frigga covers her face in shame and despair.

“Are you done?” Odin asks coldly.

“Are you? Have you done treating his life like your own personal political puppet theatre?”

“I have never treated Loki’s life like it was a PUPPET THEATRE!”

Thor rises. “No! You merely used it for your own gain!”

Odin rises. “What I did I did for Asgard!”

“Please!” Frigga turns tear-streaked eyes to both men. “Thor, my son, please sit. Please try to understand.”

Nostrils flaring, it takes a moment for Thor to turn his gaze away from his father. His mother’s face makes his own soften. He sits. “How do you expect me to understand, Mother? You told us his child and I would kill each other.”

“It was an imperfect plan.”

Hodur begins to laugh. “It wasn’t a plan at all. It was an excuse.”

“It was the ravings of a madman,” Odin says still standing. “A Midgardian who thought himself a seer.” He sits feeling quite tired. “Frigga…”

“I told him of our predicament and of my visions of Loki’s children. They were snatches, really. Just images of them being born. He was a friend. I thought him a friend. It was he who put forth the prophesy of Ragnarok.”

“Originally, your mother and I were going to simply tell Loki that the first child was stillborn. But he was there for the birth and had seen and held the boy. So we told Loki that the boy was dangerous to Asgard. And so he was.”

The phrase makes Hodur bark out a laugh.

Odin continues. “The child was a danger to our peace with Jotunheim. That was to be the end of it. But then you, Thor, and others began returning from Midgard with this prophesy of Ragnarok on your lips. What could we do?”

“Deny it! Tell us the truth! Was it not you who always told me better to be an honest man than a clever one?”

“Yes. But we were ensnared in our lies and in our promises to Laufey.”

“You should have crushed him when you had the chance.”

“And now you sound like the old Thor,” Odin notes.

Thor is quiet for a while as he thinks through what else he has learned. “Why did you not tell Loki about this Midgardian when you finally admitted your deception?”

“It didn’t seem important.”

“And now your lies, told to protect Asgard, puts her in jeopardy. You must tell the people,” Thor concludes. “You must tell them Loki’s children are no threat to us. Indeed, they could help us when Thanos comes. Restore Jormungand’s immortality. Return Fenrir where he belongs, here with his father.”

“And Helblindi Laufeyson? What are we to do when he realizes we broke the agreement?” Odin pointedly asks.

“Renegotiate,” Thor says. “Better yet, get Loki to negotiate with him.”

“I’d like to hear that,” Hodur says. “Who knows? Maybe Helblindi will become Loki’s favorite brother.”

“Or I will negotiate. You have wanted me to take a more active role in the diplomatic affairs of Asgard.”

Odin can see that Thor is serious. “Helblindi is not a cooperative man. You will most likely only upset him. Leave it be, my son.”

“Hear me, Father, and know this – You will never be able to rebuild your relationship with Loki until you have restored his family.”

“If that is the cost, then so be it. But perhaps you can put in a good word for your mother. It pains her dearly.”

Thor wearily runs a hand over his beard. He is more than disappointed in his father. “It is no wonder Loki prefers to stay on Midgard.”

“Why wouldn’t he?” Hodur asks. “His sweet little Midgardian lover is there. Hey, Odin, maybe if you got him a nice piece of Asgardian cock he’d come back. Gotta be better than any Midgardian.”

The God of Thunder calmly rises, reaches across the table, pulls Hodur up by the shirt collar, and punches him in the eye twice, the second time letting go of the shirt so that his older brother falls backwards into the chair. “That Midgardian is my friend and a fellow warrior. Speak ill of him again, and I will knock out all of your teeth.” He sits down and drinks his mead.

There is a tense silence as the family begins to eat, though in truth Hodur is the only one that eats well.

“Lys?” Frigga calls quietly. “Lys, gutten min, what are you thinking?”

“I am thinking that if I am the Protector of Midgard then I should go protect Midgard. I already have plans to travel there tomorrow for a feast. I am thinking I should stay there.”

The King and Queen exchange a look. “And what of Thanos?”

“Thanos sent Loki to Midgard. He could just as easily begin the invasion there as here. I will be more useful to them.”

“You will be useful here.”

“You have warriors aplenty.”

“As do they. Armies full.”

“Not of my caliber. And I will be able to get more information from Loki, assuming there is any.” Thor meets his father’s unhappy gaze. “You wished me to take more responsibility, Father. This is me taking responsibility. I mean to go to Midgard, and I mean to stay. If Thanos does choose to invade here first, no doubt Heimdall will see him coming. Send me word, and I will return here before he arrives.”

Odin nods. “I suppose I cannot complain.”

“Lys, if Loki is amenable, I would like to visit you both on Midgard.”

“I will check with him and let you know. But I do not suspect it will be anytime soon.”

“I will try to be patient.”

Hodur finds the entire thing laughable. What he did to Loki seems so small compared to what his parents did. And yet he is the one that got punished. Well, if the King and Queen don’t think the truth about Ragnarok will come out, they are complete idiots. All he has to do is tell one servant. He may not even need to do that.

xxx

Loki puts the book away as Steve asks JARVIS to turn down the lights. The god presses his chest against his lover’s back. “Thank you for your help with Helena today.”

“She seems better.”

“She is. I swear she braided my hair all afternoon over and over again.”

“It’ll be good for her to hang out with Pepper and Natasha.”

“Yes.” He kisses Steve’s neck. “I was thinking…There’s something I need to do before the gala. I think I should just meet you all there.”

“What do you need to do?”

“Just…stuff.”

Steve turns his head as far as he can to look at Loki. “What kind of stuff?” he asks cautiously. “You aren’t going to do anything to Peter, are you?”

“No. Nothing like that. I just…Well, to be honest, I want to surprise you with something.”

“A good surprise?”

“I hope so.”

Steve turns his head back around. “Okay.”

“Okay? Just like that?”

“Just like that. I love you, Kitten. I trust you.” He feels a squeeze from Loki’s arms and another kiss on his neck.

“I love you back…and front and sideways and head over heels and every way imaginable.”

“You aren’t bringing in that band to sing the fox song, are you?”

Loki laughs. “No, Darling, nothing like that. But you’ll have to wait till tomorrow to find out.”

xxx

Pepper and Helena meet Natasha for breakfast before they hit the boutiques. The spy looks at the young woman with the purple hair. “Sorry about Peter.”

“What? What happened to Peter?” Pepper asks.

“Nothing. He has a girlfriend. I found out yesterday.” She tries to play it cool, but there is pain behind her violet eyes.

“Oh,” she says in surprise. Then a scowl appears on her face. “Oh.” Her face softens as she looks at Helena. “Are you okay? Do you wanna talk about it?”

“I’m fine,” she replies with a shrug. “I didn’t want to go to tonight’s party at first. He’s going to be there. But Da and Steve said Johnny was going and that there’d be lots of cute guys there.” 

Pepper considers that. Her head rises a little and tilts to the side. “They do say winning is the best revenge.” Her blue eyes narrow. “We are going to find you the hottest dress and make him wish he were single.”

Helena smiles as Natasha looks at Pepper with rekindled respect. “I forgot how much I like you,” Tasha says. “Why don’t we hang out more often?”

“You’re a spy; I’m a CEO?” she offers.

“A spy, a CEO, and a Queen walk into a bar.”

Helena doesn’t understand why Pepper is chuckling at that. They tell her it isn’t important.

Pepper pays the check, and Happy picks them up in the car. “Lookin’ good, ladies,” he says. “Where to?”

“Let’s start with Jay Godfrey.”

Helena finds a couple of dresses she likes there. Both are black. Both are short. One has black leather sequins that have a really cool sheen. The other is made of vegan leather.

“What’s a vega?” Hel asks. The two other women exchange a look. “It says it’s made of perforated vegan leather.”

Pepper smiles at the innocent mistake. “It’s fake. It’s not actual leather.”

“Oh,” she replies disappointed. She doesn’t understand how something can be called leather if it isn’t actually leather.

Natasha pulls out another dress. It’s made out of a bronze metallic knit fabric and has a pleated skirt that ends at the upper thigh. “How about this?”

“Seems awfully short. Not sure Loki would approve.”

Helena takes it from the spy. “He won’t mind. And the others are just as short.”

“If she gets any of them, he can always lengthen it,” Tasha reasons.

She tries on all three. The vegan leather one is a definite no. The leather sequin one looks really good. The skirt ends at her upper thigh. It accentuates her waist with a wide band. She likes it a lot.

“That’d look really cool with some chunky jewelry,” Tasha says. “Something that looks like a chain or a purple choker. And purple shoes to match your hair.”

Pepper’s eyebrows rise as she considers it. “Try on the bronze one.”

It’s cute, a little more playful and feminine but somehow doesn’t match Helena’s style as well. The band around the waist is much thinner. “I like the other one better.”

“Well, we can always go elsewhere.”

“Nah. I like it.”

“Are you sure? We can try Vera Wang or Carolina Herrera or Chanel…”

“What did you think of it?” she asks Natasha.

“I thought it was cute. You should get it. I think we should find accessories next.”

“Okay. I know when I’m being outvoted. Hand me the dress, and I’ll pay while you change back.”

Helena freezes in mild shock. “Da and Steve gave me a card to use.”

“How much is on the card?” Pepper asks.

“Um,” she goes back and digs in the pocket of her pants. She finds the card and the piece of paper. “Um, 500 dollars.”

Pepper is surprised. She thought it’d be less. Still, it’s a good thing Jay Godfrey’s dresses are more reasonable than most designers. “Well, you’ve got enough for the dress. I’ll get the shoes and any jewelry. Cool?”

“Cool.”

The shoes are a lot more difficult to find. They are at the third store when Hel slaps her hand against her forehead and says, “Stupid.”

“No, Honey, not stupid,” Pepper soothes. “Shoes can be difficult to find.”

“No. Stupid because we don’t need to get the perfect color or the perfect fit. I just need the right style and heel size. The rest I can just change with magic. I’m so daft!”

“Obviously you were having too much fun,” Tasha replies with the hint of a smile. “Okay, so which of these meet that criteria?”

“I vote for the Mary Janes.”

“Which ones are those?” Helena asks. She’s still a bit overwhelmed from the all of the different styles and colors. There is nothing like it on any of the worlds she has visited. She ends up picking out a pair of pumps with two-inch heels. They are a little too big but fit perfectly after a wave of her hand. “I’ll change the color and add some more padding later,” she decides.

“So why can’t you just change any shoe?” Tasha wonders. She’s seen Loki change his clothes lots and lots of times. In fact, he changed her clothes to armor and back again several times.

“Da was right about magic not working as well here. Don’t know why. My power is already fairly limited. It’s just easier to not have to worry about the structure of the shoe. Also, I’m a bit lazy.” She smiles. “And new shoes are fun.”

Tasha and Pepper can’t argue with that. New shoes are fun.

For jewelry, Tasha directs Happy to a fetish shop she knows that also sells punk-type stuff. Pepper feels a little scandalous going in. She and Natasha check out the bondage area while Hel looks at the jewelry.

Hel gets a choker with spikes on it and a ring shaped like a snake. Pepper pays for those as well as a vibrating anal plug, a collar, a leash, and a spider gag. Tasha also gets a spider gag. She gets some crotch-less panties, too.

Happy finds he can’t look them in the eye as he holds the car door open for them. He’s silent all the way to the restaurant.

They have lunch where Natasha and Pepper talk about their boyfriends. Tasha still can’t believe she can say that. “I have a boyfriend,” she tells them in disbelief. “Not just a lover, an actual boyfriend.”

“You say that like you’ve never had one before.”

“I haven’t. Not a real one anyway.” She can see the question in their eyes. “Some assignments required me to get close to targets. I’ve played the doting girlfriend a few times. Not my favorite assignment. Fury says he tries not to give me those, but I have my doubts.”

Helena is curious. “Did you ever fall in love with any of them?”

“There was one,” she says as her eyes focus on the past. “I was supposed to seduce and kill him.”

“What happened?”

“I seduced him. Then he seduced me and got me to join S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Clint?” Pepper confirms.

“Yep. He has an uncanny ability to fuck up my plans.”

“It’s sweet,” Helena says. “But I got the impression you two just got together.”

“Oh, we’ve been together off and on for a while, but we just became exclusive.”

“You know, it was hard enough watching Tony with all those women. I can’t imagine doing that while being in a relationship with him.”

“Oh, please. Your relationship with Tony was far more personal than anything I had with Clint. You were practically married, no sex and everything.”

Helena doesn’t know the history of Tony and Pepper, so they fill her in. Natasha gives her insight from when she was Pepper’s administrative assistant, her cover while she was evaluating Tony for inclusion in the Avengers Initiative.

“He and Uncle Thor seem…close.” Hel isn’t sure how much she should say.

“That’s an understatement.” Pepper looks at them and wonders. Rae is the only one she has confided in. “He and Thor had an affair.”

“That bastard,” Tasha says. She knew there was something off about those two but had been too busy rescuing Loki and almost dying to see it. “Do you want me to hurt him?” She is deadly serious.

“No. Thank you, but no. I’m not exactly blameless. Interestingly enough, I had had an affair with Dr. Jane Foster the week before.”

“Shut up,” Helena exclaims in surprise. This she had not heard or suspected. How very interesting.

Tasha says nothing, just waits for the woman to continue.

Pepper tells them a little about the problems they had been having. She tells them how she and Jane met during a conference, about her guilt afterwards, about finding a wet and naked Thor walking out of her and Tony’s bedroom.

“You’re kidding.”

“I wish I were. Actually, I’m not. Thor was surprisingly very helpful. I’m not sure Tony and I would have made it through that without him.”

“So he just stepped aside?”

“That wouldn’t be all that unusual,” Hel tells them. “Although it’s very rare for him to bed a man.”

“So I’ve heard,” Pepper says. “And he didn’t end up just stepping aside.” She pauses as they look at her with curiosity and expectation. “So Thor pointed out that Tony wanted to be more submissive whereas I wanted to have more control. He offered to help.”

Tasha raises her eyebrow. “And did he…help?”

Pepper nods. She admits to the threesome, to several threesomes. It feels good to get it off her chest, and neither woman seems to be overly shocked by what she’s telling them. Though Pepper loves Rae, she felt a bit of judgment from her friend when she discussed it with her.

They have dessert, New York cheesecake, and Hel tells them a bit about Angrboda’s love life since she hasn’t even been kissed yet. She tells them that, too. Pepper gives her a warm smile. “Don’t worry. It’ll happen. And he’s going to be a very lucky guy.”

“Well we know that guy isn’t going to be Peter,” Tasha replies.

“Do you know who you’d like it to be?”

Helena shrugs and takes another bite of cheesecake. These Midgardian women really seem to love their men, even Pepper though she is the dominant. ‘Boda always taught her that lovers are like pets. You are responsible for them. You should treat them well. You can love them, but you should not fall in love with them. She thinks she may like Pepper’s way better. More cheesecake goes in her mouth. “This world has the best sweets in all the nine realms,” she says.

“It’s from eating all of our feelings,” Tasha tells her.

Pepper pauses before nodding her agreement.

Next is a stop at the spa. Pepper, Helena, and Natasha are sitting with their feet in whirling hot water looking at celebrity magazines. The Midgardians have to explain who the people in the pictures are. They don’t have to explain the concept. The Asgardian royal family doesn’t get quite that much scrutiny, but most people know what’s going on with them.

Natasha shows Hel a picture of Justin Bieber and asks if she thinks he’s cute. He’s wearing a ridiculously large yellow cap with silver spikes on it. “No,” she replies a little disgusted. “He’s nice, though,” she says pointing to a picture of Prince Harry.

“I approve,” Pepper says.

Helena chooses a dark purple color for her finger- and toenails. Pepper chooses a deep maroon color, pulling out her wallet before her hands get done. She doesn’t want to ruin the manicure. Natasha chooses a French manicure for her hands and light blue for her toes.

Then they drop Natasha off at her apartment before Happy drives them back to Stark Tower.

xxx

Steve and Bruce help Thor put on his tuxedo. Between the tiny buttons, the cufflinks, the cummerbund, and the bow tie, the Asgardian is having a difficult time. “I do not understand. Why must I wear this?”

Bruce tries to explain that the type of party they’re going to requires that they dress that way.

“But we are there because we are warriors, heroes. Should we not dress the part?”

Steve takes this one. “We don’t want to stand out so much. It’s just…It’s a sign of respect. We want the focus to be on the charity not on us.”

Thor nods thoughtfully. “When will Loki be joining us?” he asks again as Bruce ties his tie.

“He’s meeting us there,” Steve reminds him. “Some surprise he has planned for me. I’m a little nervous about it.”

“You should be. My brother’s surprises tend to be rather grand.”

Now Steve is really nervous…and excited. Of course, the surprise may not be given at the party. He could be preparing something for afterwards. The thought makes him even more excited.

Tony walks out of the elevator, tie undone, drink in hand.

“Should you be starting already?” Bruce asks.

“Oh, Mom, you’re no fun. Don’t worry, Dr. Jekyll. It’s my first.” He points to Steve with his drink. “ _Your stepdaughter_ kicked me out of my own penthouse.”

“I’m sure you deserved it.” The Captain checks his watch. “What time did you want to leave?”

Tony jumps on the couch, expertly not spilling a drop of his whiskey. “Whenever the ladies are done.”

“Are they meeting us down here or…”

The billionaire cocks an eyebrow. “Anxious to leave?”

“Loki is meeting us there,” Bruce explains.

“Aw. Wittle Stevie Wogers misses his fuck buddy?”

Thor’s voice rumbles. “That is unfunny. You will show my brother respect.”

Brown eyes take in the largest man in the room. “Lookin’ good there, Thunderdome.”

“The clothes are uncomfortable. And I prefer my boots over these…shoes,” he says with disdain.

Tony turns on the television as Bruce helps Steve with his tie. Then they all sit on the couch and chairs and watch Top Gear. The Captain keeps checking his watch. After the tenth time, Tony grabs his arm and forces it down. “Check it again, and I will rip it off your wrist.”

“You really think you could?”

Luckily for the both of them, Pepper and Helena appear.

Steve takes one look at the young woman’s dress and asks, “You don’t think it’s a little short?”

Thor smiles and hugs his niece. “You look beautiful, Hel.”

“Thank you, Uncle Thor.”

Tony only has eyes for Pepper who is wearing a stunning sapphire dress. It’s sleeveless with a high neck and an open back. “Reminds me of that dress I got you for your birthday.”

“I remembered how much you liked it…and how you left me outside waiting for you on the balcony.”

“Yeah. Sorry about that. But it was a long time ago.” He gives her a kiss on the cheek knowing she wouldn’t want him to mess up her lipstick.

She looks around. “Such handsome men. I much prefer these suits to your other ones.”

Thor’s lips thin as he tries not to scowl.

“Everyone ready?” Steve asks.

“Jesus, Steve. Chill out. We’re leaving, okay?”

A black stretch limo is waiting for them downstairs. They all climb in and head towards Cipriani 42nd Street.

As soon as they get there, Steve starts scanning the room looking for Loki. He spots Natasha and Clint looking at some of the silent auction items. He also sees Peter and other members of the press. Johnny and Sue Storm are there, too, with Reed and Ben. But he does not see Loki. Suddenly someone takes his arm.

“Come on, Captain,” Pepper says. “I want to show you something.”

They walk to the tables where three of Steve’s sketches are up for auction. One is of the New York skyline, one is of the Avengers, and one is of Loki wearing a three-piece suit. All of them are already above $1,000.

“That much?” he asks.

“I’m not surprised. You’re very talented. In fact…” Pepper picks up a pen and writes in a bid of $1,700 for the New York skyline one.

The artist begins to regret giving the one of Loki to the auction. He almost didn’t, but Tony told him it was really good and would get a lot of bids.

Steve again scans the crowd for Loki and sees Thor taking his duties as uncle very seriously. It’s funny. Loki always looks completely at ease in regular clothes, but Thor seems very uncomfortable. He’s standing with Hel who is talking to Peter.

Peter asks her how she is. “Fine,” she replies feeling a slight tightness in her throat. Facing him is actually easier than she thought it would be. “This is my uncle Thor.”

“Hello, Sir. May I get a picture of you two?”

Thor puts an arm around his niece and smiles happily. Several photographers take their picture. A few ask him questions, and he tells them that he has been on Asgard. “But I plan to spend more time here,” he assures them.

“Some think you should go home and stay there.”

“Do they?”

“Who’s your date?”

He smiles broadly. “This lovely young woman is my niece Hel. Gorgeous, is she not? She’s smart, too. I am most proud.”

He steers her away as more people ask questions.

Helena sees Johnny and pulls her uncle to him. “Hi,” she says a little breathlessly.

“Hey, Helena. How are you? You look…great,” he says taking in how cute she looks in the short dress.

“So do you. This is my uncle Thor.”

“I have met the Captain’s doppelganger. How goes it, John?”

“It goes good. And you?”

“Well.”

Helena looks at the handsome man in the electric blue tuxedo. “So are you going to ask me to dance or what?”

That charming smile appears on Johnny’s lips. “Sure you don’t want to dance with Peter over there?”

“He’s working. If you don’t want to, that’s fine. I’ll find someone who does.”

“Someone who does what?” Steve asks joining them.

“Dance. Will you dance with me, Step Da? Johnny doesn’t seem to want to.”

“I didn’t say that,” Johnny protests. He offers her his arm. She takes it, and they go to the dance floor.

“Loki still has not arrived?” Thor asks.

“No.”

“Hmm. His surprise must be grand indeed,” he says with a mischievous smile then clasps Steve on the arm. “I am going to get a beer,” he announces. “Come join me.”

They walk to the bar. Both order beers. Steve does another scan of the room as he waits for his drink. Thor does, too, but is looking for something completely different. He spots a beautiful dark-skinned woman who appears to be bored by the man she is talking to. Thor decides to make her evening special. “Please excuse me,” he tells Steve and walks off.

“Captain Steve Rogers,” a voice next to him says. “I finally get you to myself.”

“Hello, Ms. Lane.”

“Ms.,” she notes. “Someone’s getting used to the new century.”

“Don’t you have news you should be reporting? Oh, that’s right. I forgot. You prefer character assassination.”

That makes her eyebrows rise. “Character assassination? That’s a bit harsh.”

“Is it?”

She studies him for a bit, sees his eyes look over the crowd again. “Waiting for someone?”

“Does it matter?

“If Captain America has a girlfriend, yeah it does.”

He turns to face her. “You know, if you spent your time reporting on corporate crime or political corruption, the world might become a better place.”

“Oh, I cover those, too. But that’s not what sells papers.”

“And that’s all that matters,” he says with thinly veiled disgust.

“Not my fault,” she says. “I’ve got editors. They’ve got an owner who wants to make money. But the Daily Planet still covers important stories.”

“Does it? I only read The New York Times.”

Lois chooses to ignore the dig. “So who are you waiting for?” she asks again.

“Someone with class. Have a good evening, Ms. Lane,” he says and walks to where Bruce is sitting.

After an initial greeting, Steve and Bruce don’t say much to each other. They just sit quietly and consume their drinks. When the song changes, Steve goes and asks Helena for a dance. It’s slow, which is good since he doesn’t have a lot of experience dancing.

Bruce takes the next dance with Helena after Steve goes back to the table. He remains standing to scan the room once again, picking up his beer and sipping it as he does. His eyes falter on a lovely woman walking his way. She has dark hair and cream skin. Her gown is emerald satin in a sleek style that reminds him of the ‘40s but sexier. Steve looks away, continuing his scan.

She’s closer now. And if he hadn’t been sure she was walking to him before, there is no doubt now. He can’t help but notice the curves that could rival Jane Russell’s. She is close. Her green eyes sparkle under the lights. “Hello, Steve,” she greets before stealing his beer and taking a sip.

“Uh, do I know you?” He feels like he should. There is something really familiar about her. Actually, she looks a lot like Hel.

“I should think so.” She looks at him. She’s almost as tall as he is. “You don’t recognize me.” There is a hint of disappointment in her gorgeous eyes.

Steve’s own eyes look at her amazingly kissable mouth. “I think I’d remember a woman like you.”

That makes her smile, and he knows that smile. But before he can ask, she says, “Aren’t you going to ask me to dance?”

His eyes meet hers. “I’m waiting for…”

“Me,” she finishes with absolute confidence. There is a sparkle in her eye and a curl to her lips that makes Steve’s heart flutter.

“Loki?”

She smiles wider, her green eyes dancing with delight.

He gently takes her arm. He wants to be sure. He needs to be sure. The artist examines it, runs his fingers over the inside of her elbow, looks for the veins and moles he knows better than anyone else. When he is satisfied, he pulls her hand towards his lips and kisses her knuckles. He looks into her eyes. “Hello, Kitten.” He kisses the palm of her hand.

“Hello, Darling. Surprise,” she adds. “Are you pleased?” And there is that same hint of vulnerability in her green eyes.

He’s speechless, sputtering incoherent sounds as his brain begins to catch up. He nods. When he is able to find some voice, he asks, “Magic?”

“Magic.”

“Why?”

“Because I love you,” Loki says as she runs her hand over his cheek. “I wanted to dance with you, and I figured this way I could without it being on the cover of every publication and news channel in the country. Are you truly pleased?” 

He can barely breathe. “You didn’t have to.”

“I know. I wanted to. I’ve been wanting to for a while. I’ve been wondering what it would feel like to give myself to you like this.”

“Give?”

Loki smiles at her lover. “Do you honestly think I would give myself a vagina and not have you enter it? Oh, my dear Captain. I may be many things, but a complete idiot is not one of them.”

“I want to show you something,” he says grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the silent auction. He hand feels so slender in his. He shows her his three sketches, pointing out the one of her in the three-piece suit. 

Loki complements him and notes the large amounts associated with each one. “I’m so proud of you.”

Steve pulls her into a dark corner, looks into her eyes, and pulls her into a soft kiss. The only difference he can tell is that he does not have to tilt his head up to do it.

“You’re perfect,” he tells Loki. “As a woman, a man, a father, an Asgardian, as my muse and my lover, my canvass, my love. You are perfect.”

“Liar,” Loki breathes. She kisses the Captain. “And I love you back.”

Neither one notices the dark-haired reporter who watches them with a large smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Lady Loki makes an appearance! Guess who is involved in next chapter’s explicit content. For everyone shipping Hel & Peter, I apologize. He isn’t used to girls liking him and didn’t realize until it was too late how much Hel did. But I hope the threesome made up for the heartache. Now for Thank You’s…
> 
> Helena got a phone due to the thought by skydancer2000 (ff) for Tony to give her a Stark Pad to help modernize her realm. This is helping her get used to technology.
> 
> Loki’s new love of YouTube originated as a request from a reader (forgive me, I don’t remember who) for Loki to get some hobbies. Smile-Evily (ff) gave me some wonderful ideas including the YouTube one. (I’d subscribe to his channel.)
> 
> The revelation about Uncle Ben having been in the Super Soldier program was courtesy of FireChildSlytherin5 (ff). Thankfully he got out of it before it could make him a monster.
> 
> Logan called Bruce on the bullshit about evolution not making creatures that can’t reproduce partly because Mikkeneko (ff) noted that evolution wasn’t that smart and sometimes creates beings to “serve as guardians of the species”. Very true.
> 
> The Logan-Bruce-Hank threesome was originally the brainchild of Smile-Evily (ff). The circumstances leading up to it hold a large debt of gratitude to FireChildSlytherin5 (ff). Thank you both. I didn’t realize how much I’d like it.
> 
> Hodur’s inclusion in the family dinner and his plans to possibly reveal Odin’s secret to Asgard was aided by musings from skydancer2000 (ff). What will happen if that is revealed?
> 
> And finally, lots of you have asked for or about Lady Loki. I think the first may have been Jester’s Pet Oriole (ff) and Sancta (ff).
> 
> Lots more Lady Loki next chapter. Be prepared for romantic sappiness. Until next time…


	86. To Flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairings** : Steve & Loki (explicit), Tony & Pepper, Logan & Bruce, Clint & Natasha, Logan & Bruce & Hank, Sue & Reed  
>  **Explicit Content:** Vaginal Sex

“Loki, may I have this dance?” Steve asks. He’s been waiting to ask that for what feels like a very long time.

“I would love to,” she replies. She takes his arm and allows him to lead her to the dance floor. 

The song is slow, intimate. Steve holds her close and begins to lead. It’s a song he knows. He starts humming it in her ear.

“Are there words?” Loki asks.

Steve softly sings, “Looking for the light of a new love / To brighten up the night, I have you love / And we can face the music together / Dancing in the dark.” He stops singing, allowing himself to be amazed at where he is, who he is with. He twirls her out then pulls her back in. 

“You are quite the dancer, Captain Rogers,” she says back in his arms.

“You aren’t so bad yourself.”

“I have a good lead.” Loki smiles at him. “Perhaps the best lead ever.”

“He’s a lucky man.”

“He is. Almost as lucky as me.”

“Impossible, not when I have you in my arms, my beautiful, passionate Loki.”

Her brow furrows slightly. “Perhaps you should start calling me Henry.”

“Henry?”

“Henrietta if you prefer. Tonight my name is Henrietta Frost. There are lots of reporters here. It would probably be best if I didn’t use my true name.”

“So is this Henry as cheeky as the other one?” Steve asks with a half smile.

“We’ll just have to find out.”

After a silent pause and finally being able to tear his eyes off of her, he resumes singing into her ear, holding her close as he does. The song ends. A new one begins. They begin to dance to that one.

They don’t notice Tony and Pepper dancing nearby until the billionaire starts making ts’ing noises trying to get Steve’s attention.

“Tony?”

“Hey,” he says with a forced smile. “Sorry to rain on your parade and tear you away from this gorgeous woman, but need I remind you that a very jealous very powerful god is expected here at any time?”

“I think he’ll understand,” Loki says.

“You don’t know him like we do, Honey.”

“He’s here,” Steve informs him trying to concentrate on the dance. He’s starting to lose the rhythm with all the interruptions.

“Really?” Tony asks looking around as Pepper stares at the woman who looks a whole lot like Hel. “Where?”

“Right here.” Steve gives up trying to dance. Instead he looks at the woman in his arms before turning to his friends. “Tony, Pepper, I’d like you meet Henrietta Frost, also known as Loki.”

“Loki? Are you punk-ing me?” Tony asks as he ushers all of them off the dance floor.

“I don’t know what that is.”

Pepper rolls her eyes. “He’s asking if you’re pulling a prank.”

“He’s not,” Loki assures them. She sees Thor a little ways away and waves him over.

“You’re Loki,” Tony says in disbelief.

“Hello, Brother,” Thor says brightly. “You look very pretty.”

The three Midgardians stare at the god.

“Thank you, Thor. You look most handsome if a bit uncomfortable.”

“I do not like these clothes. They are rather restrictive.”

“You should wear a dress sometime. Oh, wait, I forgot. You have,” she says with a mischievous grin.

“It didn’t stay on long,” Thor tells her. “Admittedly those shoes were far more dreadful than these. Will you dance with me…assuming it is alright with the Captain?”

“Loki, sorry, Henry doesn’t need my permission to do anything.”

“Not here,” the goddess notes pretending to straighten his lapel as Thor becomes very confused. She looks into her lover’s eyes and smiles. “Still, I prefer to have it.”

“You’ve got it, Kitten.”

Tony rolls his eyes. “I think I’m going to be sick.”

 

“Henry?” Thor finally asks.

“My alias for tonight. Henrietta Frost. You may call me Henry.”

“Henry. I like it,” Thor says with a wide smile. He holds out his arm. Loki takes it, and they walk to the dance floor. Steve allows himself to admire Loki’s ass as she leaves him.

“You’ve got it bad,” Pepper tells him.

“Yes I do.” He turns to her. “Thanks again for taking Helena shopping.”

“My pleasure. She’s a sweet girl.”

“I can’t believe that’s Loki,” Tony says as he tries to examine her from this distance. 

“Henry,” Steve corrects.

“He isn’t just in drag, right? I mean, he seems shorter than usual. And those curves…”

“You might want to put your tongue back in your mouth,” Pepper tells her boyfriend.

“He is definitely a woman,” Steve answers. He turns to Pepper. “Speaking of beautiful women…Would you care to dance?”

“I’d love to.” As she takes his arms, she turns to Tony. “That is how you treat a lady.”

“I know how to treat a lady,” he replies as he watches them walk away.

xxx

“Johnny Storm,” a handsome young man says. He looks like the typical privileged white guy with lots of money and lots of vices.

“Oliver Queen. I didn’t know you were going to be here.”

He shrugs. “My mother asked me to come. Who is your charming friend?” He gives her his best smile.

“Helena,” she says holding out her hand.

He takes it and gives it a kiss. “Enchanté,” he says.

“Enchanté,” she replies.

“Uh-huh,” Johnny says. “Hel, this is Oliver Queen. He’s the Tony Stark wannabe of Star City, but, you know, not as cool.”

“I actually always saw myself more as the Bruce Wayne of Star City, but I see your point.”

Helena concludes, “So you’re rich and handsome and charming, assuming this Bruce Wayne is anything like Tony.”

He gives her a smile, his eyes twinkling with delight. “Beautiful and smart.”

“And with a father who could seriously fuck you up,” Johnny warns.

“Father’s love me. Well, not all of them. But I’m not looking to pick a fight. I was just hoping for a dance.”

“With me or Johnny?” she asks with the left edge of her lip slightly upturned.

Oliver laughs. “You, Helena. Johnny isn’t really my type.”

“Hmm. No. You’re too similar, aren’t you. Too bad. I’m sure many here would pay good money to see you two kiss.”

This takes Oliver aback. “Well you…certainly speak your mind. So is that a yes or a no on the dance?”

“Have you asked? I don’t recall you actually asking me.”

Johnny is enjoying watching her make the rich guy work for it.

Oliver works his mouth into an amused smile. “Helena, may I please have the pleasure of this dance?”

“I would be delighted.” She takes his arm, and they walk to the dance floor. “Do you have a girlfriend?”

“Me? No. Why? Did you want to apply?” He puts his arm around her waist and takes her hand. They begin to dance.

“Not sure yet. But I recently learned it’s best to ask about these sorts of things up front.”

“Sounds like a sad tale.”

“It’s worse than that. It’s pathetic.”

“I don’t see how you could ever be pathetic.”

“Sweet words. Not sure if I can trust them.”

“What does your gut tell you?”

“That I’m a bit hungry.”

He laughs. “You’re too clever for Johnny,” Oliver says as he twirls her out then back in.

“Nonsense. He’s clever enough to know not to fuck with my father.”

“And where is this infamous father of yours?”

Helena looks around. She sees Steve dancing with Pepper and Thor dancing with her Da. “Over there,” she gestures towards her. “Looks like he already gave Steve his surprise.”

“Huh?”

“Nothing.”

“Something tells me you are a far more interesting woman than I’m used to. How old are you exactly?”

“In Midgardian years? At least 800 or so?”

Oliver tries not to show too much surprise on his face. “So I take it you aren’t from around here.”

“Not exactly, but I am rather enjoying my stay.” She really hopes Peter is watching her right now.

xxx

“You look happy, Brother.”

“I am happy, Thor, and you should call me Henry. Do you want to know why I’m happy?”

“I do, Henry,” her brother replies.

“I’m happy, because I’ve decided I don’t care about Asgard anymore. And I don’t plan on returning there if I can help it. My life is here now.”

“Can you do that? Can you just stop caring about Asgard?”

“After all that they’ve done to me and my children, I’m finding it quite easy.”

“Mother misses you. She makes herself sick with guilt.”

“And what is that to me?” Loki asks. She wants to be angry at her mother. She wants to feel something other than pain and disappointment and a numbing betrayal, but she doesn’t.

“She loves you, Loki. Sorry. Henry.” When his brother does not respond, Thor says, “There is something I must tell you…about the prophesies of Ragnarok.”

Her head tilts, and she looks upon her brother with weariness. “Must we discuss this now?”

“Yes. I do not wish to forget.” He takes a breath. “The prophesy was made up by a Midgardian man, a friend of Mother’s. She had told him of their agreement with Laufey. He made up the prophesies to help them.”

Loki sighs. “Another piece of truth they chose to withhold. It does not matter. Ragnarok or no Ragnarok, Asgard has taken enough from me. My home is here now.”

“I have asked Father to tell all to the people of Asgard and to restore Jormungand’s immortality and Fenrir to his home. We will need their support to stop Thanos.”

The goddess chuckles mirthlessly. “Don’t tell me. Odin refused.”

“Yes,” he says with sadness.

“You were always the optimist.”

After several moments of listening and dancing to the music, Thor begins again. “Mother would like to come for a visit.”

“She may visit whenever she likes. I am not stopping her. But she should not expect me to welcome her or to spend any time with her.”

“She was genuinely aggrieved. Odin I do not think I can forgive. But Mother…”

“Mother went along with his plan. Please, Thor. I do not wish to discuss this. And if you continue, I will walk away right now. All I want tonight is to make Steve happy and to ensure that Helena has a good time.”

Thor nods. There is another brief moment of silence. “Have you and Steve had much time alone since she’s been here?”

“A bit. Certainly not as much as we’re used to. But I love having her here.” She sees Helena dancing with a handsome man. “Her heart was broken yesterday. I have no idea if it was the first time or not. I should know that. I felt so helpless.”

“Not much can be done to ease that kind of pain. You and I both know that.”

“True. She seems to be better today though.”

“Is that why you chose to become a woman?”

Loki chuckles. “No. I did this for Steve. I wanted to be able to dance with him without any undue attention. Hence the alias. Thor, please do try to call me Henry or Henrietta. And instead of Brother perhaps try calling me Cousin.”

“I will, Cousin.” He smiles softly. “Out of curiosity, has the Captain ever seen you in this form before?”

“No. This is the first time.”

“And now I know why he looks at you with such amazement.” Thor has a thought. “No doubt the two of you will wish to explore your body tonight and on the morrow. If you like, you and he may leave early. I can take Helena home. Perhaps take her out to breakfast in the morning.”

“You would do that?”

“Of course. I will even invite Bruce so that you may have the entire floor to yourselves.”

Loki smiles. “I’ve missed you.” She is almost giddy with happiness. “Yes. That would be wonderful. But tell me, Cousin, how is your serving girl? What was her name?”

“Kelda. She is wonderful, but I will not be seeing her anytime soon. She was most gracious when I told her.”

“Too bad. I’d rather hoped you would marry her.”

“You know I could not marry her.”

“Why not?” Loki asks defiantly. “Because she is a serving girl? So what?”

“Even if I had such a rebellious streak, I will not be returning to Asgard for hopefully a very long time.” He tells Loki of his plans and is rewarded with a kiss on the cheek.

“It will be good to have you here.” Loki is surprised by how sincere her own words are.

xxx

“This seat taken?” Tony asks Bruce. He’s carrying two glasses of whiskey.

“One of those for me?”

Tony looks at the drinks. “Uh, yeah,” he decides and hands one to his friend.

“Have a seat.”

“So where’s Logan? You two having a lover’s spat?”

“Nope. He doesn’t like these kinds of parties.”

“I see. So everything is good there? I only ask, ‘cause you seem kinda lost in thought.”

Bruce takes a drink. “You had mentioned something about you and Pepper and Thor.”

“Yeah,” Tony smiles. “But I think I was into it way more than they were.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Oh, probably when Thor said he didn’t want to do it anymore, and Pepper didn’t protest very much. Thor is looking for love. He thinks love only has room enough for two.”

“But what if having a third is pretty incredible?”

Tony gives Bruce a critical looking over. “Did you and Logan find a third party?”

“It just kind of happened.”

“Look at you getting your freak on,” Tony says almost proudly. “Oh, and things like that don’t just kind of happen.”

Bruce starts to blush. “Truth is, I’m not sure if it’s a third party or a fourth one. Hulk,” he says by way of explanation. “Hulk is also the reason it happened.”

“That sounds…strange. Anyone I know?”

“I’d rather not say.”

“So someone I know.” Tony takes a drink. “Storm? Dr. McCoy. Oh, shit. Dr. McCoy? Really?”

“Could you please not?”

“Wow. That’s…Is he soft like that all over? ‘Cause that would be…woof.”

“Tony, I’m trying to figure out if this, no, _how_ this complicates things with Logan. Your comments aren’t helping.”

Tony shrugs. “Love is a jealous beast. Enjoy it while you can, ‘cause at some point, someone’s going to be asked to choose.” He realizes how much he’s missed Bruce, missed having someone he can talk to as easily as he talks to JARVIS. “If you wanna stay an extra day, maybe talk through some of this, you’re welcome to. I’m here.”

Bruce nods. “Thanks, Tony.” He decides to change the subject. “So who’s the woman dancing with Thor?”

“Loki, if you can believe that.”

“Loki? But…”

“But she’s a woman? Yeah, I know. I didn’t really think he could do it either. Do you have any idea how much therapy I’m gonna need after finding out that smokin’ hot woman is Loki?” He shakes his head as Bruce laughs. “Oh, we’re supposed to call him Henrietta.”

“Henrietta?” Bruce is surprised. He thought Loki would have picked a cooler name.

“Henrietta Frost. Nickname: Henry.”

“Henry,” he nods. That’s a little more like it considering the god’s a woman now.

xxx

As soon as the song ends, Steve is back at Loki’s side. They go to where Hel has walked to with her dance partner.

Oliver smiles. “Don’t tell me. You must be Helena’s sister.”

Loki looks at her daughter. She’s a bit surprised that the man knows her as Helena and not Hel. She looks back at the man. “How sweet but no.”

“You can’t be her mother,” he insists.

“Not exactly. Cousin.” She is proud when Hel barely reacts. “Henrietta Frost,” Loki says offering her hand.

He takes it. “Oliver Queen,” he says before giving her hand a kiss as he did to Helena.

“Captain Steve Rogers,” the Captain replies taking Loki’s hand away from the new man and holding it in his. 

“Wait. You’re one of the Avengers, right?”

“Captain America,” Loki says a little perturbed that it must be clarified. “Having fun, Helena?”

“Yes. Yes, I am.”

She hugs her daughter. “You look beautiful.”

“So do you.” She pulls away. “That green is the perfect shade for your eyes.”

“Natasha helped me.”

“She did?” Steve asks surprised. He’ll have to thank her later.

“The dress, the make-up. Everything.”

“Green is my favorite color,” Oliver notes. “And Helena’s right. That color brings out your eyes beautifully. If it’s okay with the Captain, I really hope you’ll give me the pleasure of dancing with me.”

Loki looks to Steve who lifts his eyebrows and looks at her with his gorgeous blue eyes. She turns back to Oliver. “I will but the next song. I need a bit of a rest. Perhaps a drink,” she tells Steve.

He nods. “If you’ll excuse us.” Steve leads Loki to the bar where they get drinks before heading to where the Fantastic Four is sitting together, though Johnny’s attention appears to be elsewhere.

As soon as Johnny sees the woman his uncle is with, he’s standing and smiling his best smile. “Well hello there,” he greets as he runs his eyes over her, paying particular attention to her breasts.

“My eyes are up here, Johnny. Don’t make me turn you into a sheep.”

His eyes grow huge as Reed becomes fascinated and Sue and Ben laugh. “Loki?”

“Henry,” Steve corrects with a wink. “Everyone, this is Henrietta Frost. Henry for short.”

Sue stands. “Nice to see you again, Henry,” she says. They kiss each other on the cheek. She greets her grand uncle next.

Ben also stands. He looks at Loki. “Wow. You’re makin’ me feel almost as uncomfortable as Johnny.”

“You’re sweet,” Loki says. She kisses him on the cheek. “There’s something I’d like to discuss with you.”

“Okay.” Ben has no idea what it could be.

Reed continues to be fascinated. “How?”

“Magic. And it’s nice to see you, too, Reed.”

“Your reproductive organs?”

“A woman’s.”

Steve smiles, wrapping an arm around her. “That’s how we can have kids…when we’re ready,” he adds.

Johnny’s mouth is still open in shock. Loki puts a finger under his chin and closes it. “Hello, Johnny.” She kisses the corner of his mouth.

“I am so going to need therapy.”

“Why? I am a woman. Your masculinity is safe.”

“I’ll never be able to look at you the same again.”

Everyone sits, Loki taking a seat next to Ben. Reed peppers her with questions, wanting to understand how it is possible.

“Reed,” Sue finally says. “Let her be. This is a party.” She turns to the only other woman at the table. “So how do you like being…What was it?”

“Henry,” Loki says. “I’m liking it very much. It’s nice not to have worry about being recognized. More importantly, it’s nice to be able to dance with Steve.”

“How come you don’t just come out?” Johnny asks. “I mean, people don’t care anymore.”

“Some people care,” Sue corrects him. “There’s a reason same-sex marriage isn’t legal everywhere.”

“Ben,” Loki says changing the subject. “How is it that Sue, Reed, and Johnny can control their power, but you cannot?”

“I don’t know.”

“Do you not find that odd? Reed?”

All eyes are on the scientist. “The solar rays affected us all differently.”

Loki turns back to the rock man. “Were you ever injured before?”

Ben used to be in a street gang. He played football in high school and college. He was in the Air Force. “Yeah. I’ve been injured lots of times.”

“Perhaps it is an injury that’s preventing you from being able to control it. Would you be willing to let me…try to help?”

That’s a lot to ask considering the one doing the asking tried to take over the world. Ben looks to Reed who is scowling. Meanwhile, Johnny is telling him that he should totally do it. “Can I think about it?”

“Of course. And you are perfectly free to say ‘no’.” Loki asks Sue if she has met Hel yet.

“I did. I felt it was my sisterly duty to find out who Johnny was dancing with.” The comment makes Johnny roll his eyes. Sue continues, “She’s very charming.”

“So she behaved herself? She has been known to antagonize others.”

“No. She was very sweet.”

xxx

Lois Lane has been trying to find out who Steve’s mystery woman is. No one seems to know. The reporter decides to corner Johnny Storm. He’s usually good for a few nuggets of information. She intercepts him on his way back from the bathroom.

“Johnny!”

He raises an eyebrow. “Lois? The only time you’re this happy to see me is when you want something.”

“Oh, don’t be like that.”

He says nothing, waiting for her to tell him what she wants.

“Okay, fine. Who’s the woman with Steve?”

Johnny looks at the dance floor. “That’s Natasha Romanoff. I thought you knew that.”

“No not that one, the one dancing with Oliver Queen.”

It’s Loki. “Um, her name is…Harry? No Henry. Henrietta something. Sorry. I can’t remember.”

“Henrietta,” she repeats. “Who is she?”

“A friend of Steve’s.”

“Really? That’s all you know?”

“Why don’t you just ask her?” he suggests and walks away.

xxx

Loki is back in Steve’s arms, and they are dancing to a tune neither of them know. They don’t care, though. They dance silently, enjoying the feel, the smell of each other. Steve can feel her hair brush against his skin. Sometimes their cheeks lightly brush against each other. A few times, their lips almost meet, but one of them always pulls away. There is a silent agreement between them. They want to wait, to let the tension between them build until they can be alone.

By the time the song finishes, they are both tense with anticipation.

“Thor suggested we leave early. He said he’d make sure Helena got back to the tower with him.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. How long must we stay?”

“Let’s go ask Tony,” Steve suggests.

An elegant man stops them before they get very far. “Excuse me. You are Captain Steve Rogers, are you not?” he asks in a soft African accent.

“Yes.”

He turns his brown eyes to the woman. “And so that must make you Loki.”

The goddess smiles. “King T’Challa. I should have known you of all people would recognize me.” They kiss each other’s cheek.

“Who else would be dancing so intimately with the Captain? Though I must say, it is good that you visited me as you were and not as you are now, else it might have been me trying to seduce you and not Sirota.”

“You know about that,” Loki says slowly, ignoring the questioning gaze from Steve.

“It was brought to my attention after you had already left. You have my apologies, and I wish you to know that she is no longer my consort.”

“I thank you, your Majesty.”

The King turns to the blond man. “And you need not worry, Captain. Loki rebuffed her advances, threatened her with a most unusual punishment from what I understand.”

“I am using the name Henry tonight,” Loki tells him. “And I am honored to introduce you to my lover, Captain Steve Rogers. Steve, this is King T’Challa of Wakanda.”

Steve shakes his hand and thanks the King for housing Loki during their forced separation.

“It was my pleasure. He was a most amusing guest.”

“Are you in America for the negotiations with Namor?” Steve asks.

“I am.”

“I have no doubt you will prove to be a most shrewd negotiator,” Loki says. “Namor can be stubborn. And like most Kings, he does not like losing face in front of his subjects. Treat him with respect, and try to make him think the ideas are his.”

“I have missed you, Trickster.”

“And I you. I much prefer your court than the one on Asgard.”

“I can only imagine. But when will you be visiting us again? You must come, too, Captain.”

“I do not know. Soon, I hope. I know Steve will love it there as much as I do.”

“I look forward to seeing your country,” the Captain says. “Hopefully we can visit after we finish dealing with Hydra. I do want to thank you for your help with the Atlantians.”

“I do not normally stray outside of Wakanda, but it seemed important.”

“Well from what I’ve heard and seen, you were a great help. The world owes you.”

“The land-based world,” Loki corrects.

Steve gives her a disbelieving look. “You fought against them, too.”

“Need I remind you that they housed me when I first arrived on Earth?” She does not expect the reaction that Steve gives her, a softening of the features and a pleased smile. “Did I do something?”

His voice catches ever so slightly. “You said Earth.”

Loki says nothing though she realizes the significance.

“My dear…I’m sorry. What am I supposed to call you again?”

“Henry or Henrietta.”

“My dear Henrietta, I do hope we may all go to dinner while I am in town.”

“As do I.”

Steve tells the King to just let them know what night would best suit his schedule.

“You can meet my daughter,” Loki realizes. She excuses herself and goes to find Helena and Thor.

“I have heard much about you, Captain. Though he…she was reluctant to tell me your name. I had to use the last of my three daily questions to ensure it was you that she meant.”

“I’m sorry if you felt it was wasted.”

“Wasted? No. Though I was most surprised.”

“As was I.”

T’Challa smiles at that. “Is that the reason for the ruse? You do not wish for others to know? Is it because of who or what the Trickster is?”

“The change was a surprise, actually. I didn’t ask him to do it.” He looks for Loki in the crowd and sees her returning. “I would have been fine if he had just put on a tux. I would have danced with him. I would have...”

“I believe you, Captain. And I am glad to hear it. No doubt the change was as much for his benefit as yours.” He smiles at Steve’s questioning look. “What better game than to fool everyone here, including these reporters and journalists? What fun to entice them with a beautiful woman on Captain America’s arm, having them search for information on her only to find she does not exist?”

“Huh. I hadn’t thought of it like that.”

“If there is anything I have learned, it is that Tricksters primarily do what they do for their own amusement.”

“Thank you, King T’Challa.”

“Please. We are practically family now. You may simply call me T’Challa.”

“Only if you call me Steve.”

“It is a deal, Steve.”

Loki returns then and introduces the King to her brother and daughter. Steve quietly excuses himself and goes to ask Tony how long he needs to stay.

“What’s the hurry, Capsicle? You got a hot date?”

Steve smiles. “Yeah. Actually I do. So how much longer do I have to stay?”

Tony checks his watch. It’s earlier than he thought. “At least another couple of hours…preferably three.”

“Okay. Thanks.”

“Hey, is that the King of Wakanda talking to the Asgardians?”

“Yep. You wanna meet ‘im?”

“We’ve met. Thanks.” Tony can’t help but wonder if he could get his hands on some vibranium.

Steve smiles. “Do you want to dance?”

Tony looks at the super soldier through narrowed eyes. “Why do you ask?”

“I just noticed that Pepper is dancing with Bruce. Thought you might want to dance, too.”

“With…?”

“Me.” He isn’t drunk. He can’t get drunk. But he is feeling playful.

“You,” Tony repeats. He considers it. “Who leads?”

“I do. I asked.”

Tony scrutinizes the Captain some more. He downs the last of his drink. “Why the hell not.”

Steve quickly lets Loki know what he’s about to do as they pass. Unsure if she heard correctly, her eyes follow them to the dance floor. The two men are a little awkward at first. Steve finally just grabs Tony and begins leading him around the floor.

“This is weird,” the billionaire says. “You’re really tall.”

A laugh escapes Steve’s lips. “I’m pretty sure Pepper is taller than you in her heels.”

“You would not be wrong. So is this some sort of trial, a warm up for when you and a certain god are ready to come out of the closet?”

“You’re my friend. As much as I want to kill you sometimes, you have my back. I just wanted to dance. Women can dance together as friends. I don’t see why men can’t.”

“That sounds actually reasonable. Still, you’re lucky I’m comfortable with my masculinity.”

“Didn’t you sleep with Thor?”

“Shut up, Twinkle Toes.”

They continue to ignore the stares they are getting until Steve feels a pat on his shoulder. He and Tony break apart to find Natasha and Clint standing next to them.

“May I break in?” Tasha asks.

“Sure,” Steve says.

She turns to Tony. “Would you like me to lead?”

“No. I think I remember how,” he responds. They begin to dance.

“So…” Clint scratches the back of his neck.

“We don’t have to dance if you don’t want,” Steve tells him.

The archer shrugs. “I get to lead.”

Steve nods. They dance for all of 30 seconds or so before the song ends. He dances with Natasha next as Loki dances with T’Challa. Pepper and Natasha dance together, and Tony is twirling Bruce around so much that Bruce is getting dizzy.

xxx

Loki walks out of the bathroom stall and washes her hands.

“You’re popular,” the woman next to her says.

She looks at the reflection in the mirror. It’s Lois Lane. Loki smiles brightly. “What makes you say that?”

“I think you’ve danced with every Avenger, some more than once. And Captain Rogers seems very enamored with you.”

Loki blushes coquettishly and looks down. She gets a paper napkin and dries her hands.

“I’m Lois, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, Lois.” She starts applying some lipstick, keeping the reporter in her peripheral vision through the mirror.

“And you are?”

“Henrietta.”

“Henrietta…?” she fishes.

“Lois…?”

“Lane. Lois Lane.”

“Henrietta Frost.”

“So how do you know the Avengers?”

Loki smiles and shrugs. “Do you know them?”

“We’re acquainted. But you didn’t answer my question.”

“I know them in passing.”

Lois tries to keep the smile on her face. “They way you are with Captain Rogers, I’d say it was more than just in passing.”

Loki’s smile widens. “He is rather extraordinary, isn’t he. If you’ll excuse me, I don’t want to keep him waiting.”

“Just how close are you?”

“Why are you so interested?”

“Just curious. Can you blame me? The virgin almost every woman wants to get their hands on?”

There is amusement on the goddess’ face. “What makes you think he’s a virgin?” When Lois can’t answer, Loki tells her, “I assure you, he was no virgin when he seduced me.” She winks and leaves the bathroom.

Before she can get back to Steve, she is stopped by Peter. “Excuse me, Miss, but are you Hel’s mother?”

Loki raises an eyebrow. “No, though I have always thought of her as a daughter. And you are?”

“Peter. I’m a friend of hers. I just wanted you to know that she’s really great.”

“Yes, I know.”

“No, she’s…She’s amazing and…” He takes a breath. “She’s really great.”

Loki is taken aback. “You really do care about her.”

“I do. I made a mistake, and she probably hates me for it. I hate me for it. She deserves nothing but happiness.”

“I agree,” she says quietly. “You aren’t the first man to disappoint her. You won’t be the last. It is cold comfort, I know, but there it is.”

Peter nods. “May I take your picture?”

“If you like.” She stands still. There isn’t much of a smile until she sees a disgruntled Lois Lane walking out of the bathroom. “Thank you, Peter. And good luck.” She returns to her lover who is standing near the bar.

“You didn’t,” Steve says when Loki tells him of her run-in in the bathroom.

“Can you blame me?”

Steve runs his hand over his face. “T’Challa was right. You did this as much to amuse yourself as anything else.”

“Darling,” she says with a slight pout as she drapes her arms around his neck. “I did it for you. That was just…an added bonus.” 

She’s using that same innocent look he loves. He sometimes thinks he is powerless against that look. He lightly places his hands on her hips and kisses her nose. “I love you.”

“I love you back. Now when can we leave?”

“In a couple of hours.”

“Feels like an eternity away.” She sees Lois. “We’re being watched,” she tells him.

“And?”

“And…should we give her a show?”

“No. I’m going to go ask Sue to dance. And you are going to dance with Clint.”

“Clint?” she asks with raised eyebrows. “I don’t think he will want to dance with me. Besides, he’s dancing with Helena.”

“Fine. Then Bruce or Johnny or Ben,” he suggests. Steve lets go of her reluctantly. They walk hand-in-hand to where the Fantastic Four are sitting. He asks Sue to dance. Immediately after, Loki asks Ben if he’d like to dance.

Ben is hesitant. He was never much of a dancer to begin with, and now he’s afraid he’ll knock people over if he were to go out there. “Nonsense,” Loki says. “We are dancing.” She grabs Ben’s hand and pulls him to the dance floor. They don’t talk at all. They don’t do anything particularly fancy. They just dance. Ben twirls Loki around a few times, but that’s about it. He’s pleasantly surprised by how much he enjoys it.

xxx

Lois is getting frustrated.

Everyone seems to agree that the woman’s name is Henrietta. Some say her last name is Frost. Some say she has no last name. Some say she is Thor’s cousin. They also say she is the cousin of the young lady that bares a striking resemblance to her.

She tries to get some information out of Tony Stark, but he just giggles and drinks. Pepper apologizes for him while trying to suppress a smile. The CEO barks out a laugh before apologizing again.

Lois goes to talk to Thor. He confirms that Henry is his cousin. When she asks if Captain Rogers and his cousin are an item, he smiles as though he knows a secret. “Have you seen them together? Yes? Then surely you already have your answer.”

“Where did they meet? How long have they been together?”

“That is not my story to tell. Would you care to dance?”

“No,” she says before immediately switching her answer to “Yes.”

No matter how many questions or conversation starters she uses, Thor smiles happily and either says nothing or compliments her in some way. It would be endearing if it wasn’t so frustrating.

The only bright spot in the night is when she gets to talk to King T’Challa of Wakanda. He is a fascinating man who is eager to talk about his country. He is in the United States as a member of the team negotiating with King Namor. She pulls out her voice recorder and her pad and pencil for their conversation.

She learns, to her great surprise, that he was suggested for the team by Loki. She learns how the two met, how Loki walked into his throne room as a black panther. Lois is surprised by how much respect the King has for the Trickster.

“Tricksters are wily creatures, and they are often the most intelligent members of any pantheon. To not respect the Trickster is to invite disaster. To not appreciate the Trickster is a sign that one takes the world and themselves too seriously.”

“What about the fact that Loki brought over an alien army that destroyed a large portion of New York? That he did this in order to take over the world?”

T’Challa turns pensive. “That sounds to me like the act of a man who feels he has no other choice. But knowing that Loki is a Trickster makes me wonder what we didn’t see, what background machinations he put into place. To simply rule the world? Pshaw! The Loki I know would not want such things. He loves his freedom too much. I can almost guarantee he had another end game in mind.”

Lois finds T’Challa and his perspective incredibly interesting, and she finds herself talking to him for most of the night.

xxx

Tony and Pepper walk over to Peter. “Want our picture?”

“Yeah. Absolutely.”

The billionaire poses, making a V with his fingers and placing it over his heart. Pepper just smiles and puts her hand on her hip. Tony looks at the young photographer. “So, Peter…I’m not sure whether to be in awe or deeply disappointed.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Failing to mention your girlfriend over the course of an entire weekend? Not to mention the mornings you spent with Two Men and a Teenager. I’ve got to hand it to you. That’s ballsy, especially considering who her father is.”

“It wasn’t intentional.”

“I sure hope not,” Pepper says. “Because that is a crappy move.”

“I already feel bad about it. Believe me.”

Tony tilts his head. “He looks like a little lost puppy. Can we keep ‘im? I’ll clean up after him. I promise.”

“Now, Tony, we both know I’m the one who would end up taking care of him. Besides, I think his family might have an objection.”

“They would,” Peter confirms. “But if you’d like to support me financially, I don’t think they’d object.”

“Uh-huh,” Tony says unimpressed.

Pepper checks her watch. “We should start making the rounds to the various mega donors.”

Tony sighs as though he’s about to be taken out in front of a firing squad. “Fine.” He looks at Peter. ‘HELP ME,’ he mouths.

Peter just waves good-bye.

xxx

Steve and Loki take a cab back to Stark Tower. They don’t touch. They don’t speak. They ride silently staring out their respective windows and ignoring the tiny television embedded in the back of the seat.

His tie is undone, the first two buttons of his shirt unfastened. He can’t wait to take it off.

They finally arrive after what feels like a very long ride. Steve pays and tips the cabbie, and they head up to the Avengers floor.

In the elevator, Steve can no longer contain himself. He pulls Loki into his arms and kisses her passionately. She opens her mouth immediately, moaning into his mouth. They break apart only when the elevator door opens.

Loki takes his hand and pulls him towards their room. She lets go once their door is closed. She heads towards the bathroom.

“Don’t take it off,” Steve requests. “I want to do that.”

She smiles at him. “As you wish.” After emptying her bladder and washing her hands, she returns to him and sees him wearing only black boxer shorts and holding his sketchpad and pencils. “Art?”

“Art. Go stand by the windows and look out.”

Loki does as she is told, feeling a little disappointed that they won’t be touching just yet. But there is something that will make the waiting better.

Steve notices a bit of magic flung his way. He looks down to find that his boxer shorts are now white. “Was that really necessary?”

“Yes.”

He gives her a smile. “I think you may have a fetish for white boxer shorts.”

“You’re wrong. I have a fetish for you doing art while wearing white boxer shorts. Accepting it is the least you can do for denying me the pleasure of undressing you.”

“Fair enough.” He walks over to her and gently puts her into the position he wants.

Her skin tingles wherever he touches her. Her eyes drink him in, relishing his concentration as he moves her arms, her hair, her chin.

“Your lipstick?”

“My right pocket.”

He gets it and glides the tube of color over her lips. “You’re so beautiful.”

“So are you.”

The words make him blush slightly, and it takes all of her will power to hold still and not run her hands over his chest. Steve retrieves his sketchpad and pencils and goes to sit on the bed.

Loki does her best to keep her eyes focused out the window and on the city lights outside, but every so often she sneaks a glance at her beloved. How can she resist especially as he becomes more and more immersed in the act of creation?

His blue eyes are ablaze with passion as he looks from his muse to his imperfect representation on the page, his pencil tracing and retracing the lines. “You’re waiting for me,” he tells Loki. “You’re waiting for me to get home from a mission.”

“Is it a dangerous one?” she asks feeling a little worried, remembering how she felt in the past as she waited for him.

“Aren’t they all?”

“How long have you been gone?”

“Three days.” 

The words have the desired effect as she begins to wring her hands slightly and a look of concern creates tiny creases between her brows.

“Have I heard from you?”

“No. And S.H.I.E.L.D. won’t give you any information.”

“Why aren’t I with you? Why haven’t you contacted me?”

His hands are working furiously. “You weren’t allowed to come. I wouldn’t let you.”

“But you would have left messages on my arm. You would have let me know you were okay.”

“I haven’t had a chance.”

“Not even before you went to sleep? Not even in the shower?”

“I’m afraid the magic will be traced. I can’t take that chance. The mission is very dangerous.”

“I miss you.”

“I miss you, too, Kitten.” Steve isn’t completely satisfied with it, but he it’ll have to do. He flips the page. “Look at me, Kitten.”

Loki turns. Her expression is so vulnerable and hopeful. “Have you returned?”

He smiles at her. “I have. Lean against the glass. Try to seduce me with your smile.”

“Try?” she asks as though success is inevitable. She leans back and bites her bottom lip.

Steve forces himself to draw and not rush to her, not take her in his arms and taste her. He pores all he can of his desire onto the paper. He looks at her just long enough to continue with his drawing. He rushes through it until he gets to her face. Steve takes his time on her eyes and her lips. He wonders how he didn’t realize right away that she was Loki.

“Do you have any idea how attractive you are?” she asks. “Every woman at the party was envious of me. Every one of them was looking at you like they wanted to rip your clothes off.”

“That’s funny. I’m pretty sure every guy there wanted to rip your clothes off.”

“You’re the only one who gets that privilege, and yet you sit there drawing instead of using it. This after denying me my privilege.”

Steve holds up a finger and continues drawing.

“I am going to run my tongue over every one of you abdominal muscles.” Loki sees him sit up a bit as if trying to show them off. “Then I’m going to suck on your fingers, drawing them into my mouth, giving you just a hint of what I’m going to do to your cock.” She smiles as she sees his breath hitch and the pencil pause before moving faster over the page. “Then I’m going straddle you. I’m going to nip your neck and your lips as I run my fingers through your hair.”

He gently closes the sketchpad and lays it and the pencils on the nightstand. He gets up and walks to her. “I’ll be taking advantage of my privilege now,” Steve tells her as he steps closer. He pulls her against him and gives her a gentle kiss. He coaxes her mouth open as her palms press against his chest and travel up to the back of his neck.

She laughs when he pulls away.

“What?”

“You’re wearing my lipstick.”

“Oh yeah? You don’t think it makes me look sexy?”

“It’s smeared all over your lips. And you always look sexy.”

“Yours isn’t exactly perfect either,” he notes.

Loki goes to get a tissue. She wipes the lipstick off of him. He takes the tissue from her and wipes her lips with it before throwing it into the wastebasket.

“Zipper?”

She raises her left arm. Steve locates the top of the zipper and slowly pulls it down. He helps her out of the dress revealing her satin green underwear. It consists of a strapless bra, bikini style panties, lacy garter belt, and nude stockings with a seam that runs down the back of her legs. The high heels are still on her feet.

“Pleased?”

He is too pleased to speak. He only manages a nod before kissing her again. He pulls away just before his fingers and eyes travel over her neck. He takes his time exploring the differences there. The Adams Apple is gone. The skin is completely soft, no sign of any stubble. His fingertips caress the indentation just above the place where her collarbones almost meet. He watches as her chest rises and falls with each breath.

Steve continues to touch her, running his palms and his fingers over her shoulders and each arm. 

It is the same movements Loki remembers from the first time the artist touched her, explored her. It was the first time Steve had nearly broken her with gentle touches. Loki is stronger now or perhaps just more trusting of him. Whichever it is, she knows now that his gentleness can arouse her as much his dominance. She closes her eyes to better feel his touch. She bites her lip as he runs his fingers over the inside of her elbow. Her breath catches he traces the veins on her wrist.

When Steve is finished with her arms and hands, satisfied that her body has the same gorgeous imperfections as her usual form does, he stands behind her and removes her bra. His hands travel slowly over her back, along each vertebrae of her spine, around her womanly hips.

He walks to her front and examines her chest. Her nipples look exactly as they did before only they are now attached to two beautiful breasts. The left is slightly larger than the right. He cups them in his hands, running his thumb over each nipple until they begin to harden. Then his hands move down her stomach. He smiles at the round softness of it, at the light trail of hair from her belly button to beneath her panties. He takes her hands and leads her to the bed where he silently gets her to sit down.

Steve removes the shoes from her feet. Then he unfastens the left stocking from the garter belt and gently rolls it down her leg. He remembers how precious a good pair of stockings was during the war, and he doesn’t want to ruin them. After he removes it completely, he returns to her upper thigh and runs his hands over it, taking his time to examine her entire leg. Then he does the same to her right leg, carefully rolling off the stocking and exploring the muscles and structure of it.

He gets her to stand again and removes the garter belt. “Panties?”

“I was wearing a dress. I thought it would be best. Didn’t want to get the floor all wet.”

“I like it,” Steve replies before slipping his hands into them at her hips and pushing them down.

In return, Loki pulls down Steve’s white boxer shorts. He’s almost as aroused as she is. “Condoms,” she reminds him as he unmakes the bed.

“Right. Did we bring them?”

Loki smiles. “I took the liberty of bringing them here before I went to the party. Nightstand.” She lies down on her back as he puts on a condom.

Steve hesitates, letting his eyes wander over her naked form, before joining her on the bed. He starts off kissing her gently, running his hands lightly over her skin. He again cups her breast in his hand as his mouth travels down her neck.

She coaxes his hand between her legs.

His head rises in surprise by how wet she is.

Loki bites her lip in embarrassment.

Steve smiles and tells her she may have to tell him what to do. In response, she guides his finger inside of her, sighing at the sensation. He doesn’t stay there for long.

Positioning himself above her, it takes a couple of tries before he finally eases his cock insider her. It feels different, amazing. He likes that there is no preparation needed other than arousing her. And as he begins to move in and out of her, her arms wrap around him.

The feel of Steve inside her is glorious. She had forgotten what it was like, how it felt to be filled as a woman. But she doesn’t remember it ever feeling quite like this. Of course, none of those men had been Steve. None of them had been as gentle or caring. None of them had her trust the way the artist does. She raises her knees and spreads her legs more than they had been. 

“Is this okay?” he asks.

“Yes,” she breathes. She lifts her head to kiss him, wanting nothing more than to taste his lips. She begins to move beneath him, raising her hips to meet his every second or third thrust. She moans in pleasure.

He starts to move a little faster.

“Not so steady,” she requests. When he gives her a questioning look she adds, “the rhythm.”

He nods. “Hesitate in or out?”

“In,” she moans.

Steve thrusts in quickly two times then waits before pulling out. He claims her lips as he groups his thrusts into varying counts from one to five, trying to keep it random enough that Loki can’t anticipate it. He feels her breasts rubbing against his chest, her fingernails clawing at his back. He also feels her muscles tensing, her body becoming more insistent.

A wave of pleasure shoots through her every time the base of his cock makes contact with her body. She runs a finger where they are joined, moistening it before rubbing it over his anus, causing him to moan and move faster.

He’s trying to stay gentle, but she’s making it very difficult.

“Yes,” she moans as she begins to writhe. Loki is trying to get more contact, and it comes as Steve pushes in harder keeping his rhythm chaotic.

Steve comes first, looking down at her as his mouth opens and his brow furrows. Her body shudders beneath him as her orgasm follows his.

He rolls over, pulling her on top of him so that they are still joined. She relaxes into him, relishing the feel of him still inside her as her vagina continues to spasm around him.

“You okay?” he asks quietly.

“Mmm,” she responds. She smiles at him. “You?”

He nods. “That was way better than my other times.”

“With me?” she asks suddenly afraid. 

“With women. It’s always good with you,” he says moving a lock of her hair behind her ear.

“It was better for me, too…than my other times as a woman.” She moves, making him slide out of her. Then she reaches over and grabs a tissue to wipe herself off.

Steve takes off the condom and throws it and the used tissue away. Loki snuggles up next to him, pulling the covers over them both.

“Did you like your surprise?”

“I loved it. I love you. But you didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to dance with you.”

“We could have danced. I danced with Tony…and Clint.”

“I know. I saw,” she says with a smile. “You continue to amaze me, do you know that?”

“Can’t let you get bored. Don’t want to risk you leaving me,” he says as though it were a joke.

She looks into his eyes, sees the truth behind them. “Never,” Loki tells him sincerely. “My Darling, nothing could ever make me leave you.”

Steve cups her cheek in his hand. “How can you be so certain?”

“Because I trust you. Because you care about me. Because you accept me. You’ve seen the monster inside and…”

“Kitten, there is no monster.”

“That’s not how it feels,” she admits.

He holds her just a little tighter. “Well, we’re just going to have to work on that, aren’t we. Go to sleep now, Kitten.”

“No Harry Potter tonight?”

“Only if you want to.”

“Perhaps just one chapter?” Her voice is hopeful.

Steve smiles knowing it will likely turn into two or three. “Okay. One chapter.”

Loki gets the book before they take their normal positions, Steve’s back against the headboard and Loki’s back against part of his chest. She opens the page to where the bookmark is and begins to read.

xxx

Thor sits alone at a table in the back watching the few people left dancing and enjoying themselves. A mug of beer is placed in front of him. He looks up to see Tony smiling down at him.

“Mind of I join you?”

The god smiles. “Not at all. And thank you for the drink.” He takes a couple of gulps from the mug.

Tony sits next to him. “You okay?”

“Of course! Couldn’t be better.”

“Thor. It’s me. You don’t have to pretend. Are you okay?”

The smile fades. The eyes become sad, tired. “It has not been the best of weeks.”

Tony offers, “You can talk. That’s somethin’.”

“Yes. I can speak.” He looks into his mug.

“So how’s life on Asgard? It looked pretty impressive when I was there.”

“Oh, yes. Very impressive,” Thor says sourly. “Most impressive in its lies and deceits, in its arrogance and ego.” He sighs. “Forgive me, Tony. I am weary.”

“Everyone lies, Thor. It’s a fact of life.”

Thor shakes his head. “I used to think my father was the wisest man to ever live. I wanted so much to be like him, to be the kind of King he was. I wanted to rule with strength and honor and wisdom.” He shakes his head again. “He lied to me my entire life. He told me that at the end of time I would battle Loki’s child, and we would kill each other. He lied about who Loki was. Everything I believed was a lie.”

“Not everything,” Tony corrects. “I mean, come on. Something was real. Your heart is real.”

“I envy Loki. I envy that he can decide to just turn his back on Asgard. I wish I could do the same.”

“I know you do, but you can’t. Believe me, I wanted to, too. Hell, I tried. I ran so fast, but I always ended up running back to my father. And when he died, I was suddenly trying to fill his shoes. I don’t recommend it.”

“Do you think you ever made him proud?”

“Funny thing. I found out years later that he had always been proud of me, had always loved me.” Tony shrugs. “Families are weird.”

“I thought perhaps, if we could move past the first lies, we could be a family again. I could have my parents and my brother back. But with these new revelations…”

He looks at the uncharacteristically solemn face. “It isn’t your job to hold your family together, you know.”

“No? Then what is my job?”

“To help Earth and look damn good doing it.” Tony smiles at the god. “Now turn that frown upside down. You’re at a party for Christ’s sake. Drink your beer. Have some fun.”

Thor nods and chugs the rest of his beer. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he looks at the man with the deep brown eyes. “Thank you, my friend.”

Bruce walks up. “Pepper wants you.”

“Doesn’t everyone?” Tony replies with a smile.

“No. She wants you to go over there.”

“Fine.” He forces himself out of the seat and walks to Pepper.

“Well, I’m pretty much ready to go home,” Bruce says taking Tony’s seat.

“As am I.”

“You seemed to be doing pretty good with the ladies.”

“Yes. But I promised Loki that I would see Hel home. We are planning on going out to breakfast tomorrow. I hope you will join us.”

“Us?”

“Hel and me. I wish to give Loki more time alone with his lover,” Thor explained. “Speaking of lovers, I am sorry Logan did not come.”

“He would have hated it. And actually, I think it’s probably good to spend a little time apart. It’s been a bit of a whirlwind.”

“He makes you happy?”

Bruce considers the question. “Yes,” he replies. “It’s…weird.”

“Weird in what way?”

He shrugs. “Just not used to it.”

“You must become used to it.”

“I’ve been angry for so long I don’t know how to be anything else.”

“You deserve happiness, Banner. If Logan is the one who gives it to you, then keep him close.” Blue eyes look at the empty mug. “Do you know what makes me happy?”

“No. What?”

“Beer. But my mug is empty. This makes me most sad. Come. Let us get more.”

Just as they get up to go to the bar, Hel comes over to them. “Dance with me, Uncle,” she insists.

Bruce tells him that he can’t say no to his niece.

“You, too, Bruce,” Hel insists. 

The song being played is quick with a heavy beat. She grabs both their hands and leads them to the dance floor. Hel throws her hands up and jumps up and down. Bruce and Thor can’t help but enjoy themselves as they jerk and move their bodies to the music. 

When the song finally ends, they are all out of breath and smiling so much their mouths hurt. Thor and Bruce start to leave, but Hel keeps them there as the next song starts. This one is also upbeat. Soon Clint and Natasha join them. They all dance in a circle, laughing and whooping and encouraging each other on. And for a while, Thor’s eyes gleam with happiness.

xxx

Steve returns to bed from the bathroom.

“That took longer than expected,” Loki notes.

“You timing my bowel movements now? If it helps I also brushed my teeth.”

She kisses him. “Mmm. Minty.” She kisses him again, positioning herself so that she is partly on top of him. Loki looks down at her love, lets her eyes linger on the too long lashes and the salmon lips. “I’m suddenly not very tired.”

“No?”

“No.” She runs her fingers through his hair. “Min Elskede. If I could spend the rest of my life making love to you, I would be a happy person.”

“Making love? Not fucking?” he asks with a wry smile.

Loki pretends to be shocked. “Why, Captain. What a filthy mouth you have.” His laugh puts a smile on her face. “Making love. Fucking. Touching. Tasting. Being tied up. Being tied down. Begging. Pleading. All of it. So long as it is with you, I would be happy.”

He funs his fingers through her hair, moving some of it away from her face. “That would make me happy, too.”

They kiss. She trails her lips and her teeth over his chin and down his throat. She straddles him as her mouth continues to tease and tempt.

“What are you doing?” he asks as she begins to move her hips, rubbing herself against his thigh and flaccid cock.

“I think you know.” She smiles as she feels his body begin to respond. “Well, at least a part of you knows, the most important part.”

He puts his hands on her hips and allows them to travel up her torso until they cup her breasts. Steve closes his eyes as he feels her wetness gliding over his hardening cock. His lips part with a sigh. His brow furrows with his growing need.

Loki reaches for the box of condoms. She leaves him just long enough to put one on him. Then she is straddling him again, guiding him into her as she sits.

He moans softly and opens his eyes to look at her.

Her green eyes are on him, hungrily taking in his every reaction. She puts his hands back on her breasts, and he begins to massage them. Loki starts to move, her hips and spine undulating as she glides over his cock. She reaches back and starts to fondle his testicles.

Steve’s body reacts, tensing and gasping.

She moves her body with more force, practically impaling herself on him.

“You’re so beautiful,” he groans.

Loki smiles and rams harder. “Beautiful and dangerous,” she corrects.

“Beautiful and dangerous and distracting.”

“Distracting?”

He licks his lips. “I find myself thinking about you at inappropriate times.”

She likes the sound of that. “Tell me more.”

“I can’t walk into an interrogation room without thinking about what we did in there.”

That gives her a new burst of passion. “I like what we did there.”

“I do, too. I like it too much. I can’t think. I just want to throw you over the table and fuck you.” His head tilts back in pleasure.

“Even when I’m not there?”

“Especially when you aren’t there. Once I had to excuse my self and go into the bathroom. I was starting to get hard at the thought.”

“What did you do? Did you masturbate in the stall?”

“No. I splashed water on my face, thought of other things until it went down.”

“Next time you should masturbate.”

His hands grab her hips and hold her still. “Nuh-uh. I’m the Dom. I say who does what.” That last sentence is tinged with his Captain’s voice.

Loki’s mouth opens with want and ragged breaths. “Please, Sir, may I move?”

“Not yet.” His hands slide down her thighs. “One thrust. Just one.”

She slides out then pushes sharply in, gasping at the sensation. She feels his hands glide over her, up her legs and back. She leans into the warmth.

“Good Kitten.” His hands travel down her arms. “No two thrusts.”

She brings as much force as she can to those two thrusts. They both moan.

He pets her hair. “Good Kitten. Now give me everything. I want to hear you scream my name,” he says as his hand gently wraps around her throat.

She doesn’t need to be told twice. Quickly picking up speed, she moans his name every two or three thrusts. As she feels her body begin to constrict, feels the increased sensitivity where they are joined, her voice gets louder. “Steve. Oh, Ste-e-eve. Ste-e-e-eve!”

“That’s it, Kitten. That’s it. Louder. Louder!”

“Steve! STEVE!” she screams as her body begins to convulse. “Steve! Darling!”

“Loki,” he groans as his body teeters on the verge of his own orgasm.

Still lost in ecstasy, her fist hits his chest just before her mouth claims his. She moans, sending vibrations through his tongue. She scratches his chest as his hands and his pelvis work to keep her moving up and down his shaft.

He throws his head back, her mouth clamping onto his neck. His climax is accompanied by a low groan and a shudder as he continues to move in and out of her.

Loki collapses onto his chest, keeping him inside her. A breathy laugh escapes her lips. “I hope Helena didn’t hear that.”

“Why? You embarrassed?”

“No. Just didn’t think you’d want the attention.” She kisses his chin and looks into his eyes. “Well? Did I follow orders to your satisfaction, Sir?”

“Yeah. Yes. You good?”

“Good? I’m amazing. You’re amazing.” She rests her head on his chest and lies there relishing the feel of him inside her.

His fingertips travel lightly up and down her back. “We should get some sleep.”

She makes a non-committal sleepy hum. After taking a deep breath, she gets up and removes his condom. “Bathroom,” she sighs as she stumbles to her destination. After a brief pause and the sound of a toilet flushing, she stumbles back to bed. Loki wraps an arm and a leg around him. “Mine,” she mumbles.

“Mine,” he replies after he repositions them to a more comfortable position. “All mine.”

“All yours,” Loki agrees. “No one else’s. Just yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I hope you are enjoying Lady Loki and some of the other familiar faces that popped up this chapter. (I had forgotten how much I love T’Challa until I started writing him again.) 
> 
> Steve singing in Loki’s ear while dancing was from an imagineyourotp Tumblr post. The song he sang was part of Dancing in the Dark by Howard Diets and Arthur Schwartz. 
> 
> There was quite a reaction from last chapter’s threesome with Logan, Bruce, and Hank. As you can see from this chapter, Bruce is already starting to worry about what this means. skydancer2000 (ff) wondered what Tony would say if he found out. Now we know. Though I think Tony will probably have more to say later.
> 
> Steve’s art getting more visibility was requested by Smile-Evily (ff) and Jeshhippo (ff). The charity auction is just the beginning for that. 
> 
> The idea of Loki helping Ben (The Thing) was suggested by Smile-Evily (ff). We’ll have to see if Ben decides to accept the help. The glimpse into Ben’s background was courtesy of Marvel’s online character information pages and the Marvel Encyclopedia published in 2003. They are invaluable resources.
> 
> Thank you all! Until next time…


	87. To Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki spend the morning together. Steve gets an unexpected call.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Pepper & Tony, Pepper & Thor & Tony  
>  **Explicit Content:** Blindfold, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex

Steve wakes before Loki, who has moved away from him. The soldier stretches enjoying how relaxed he feels. He looks over at his lover and is once again amazed at what he sees – a beautiful woman naked under the covers and sleeping peacefully.

He carefully reaches for his sketchpad and pencils, opens to a blank page, and sits up in bed before beginning to draw. He traces the outline of her jaw on the paper, pressing as gently as he would if he were running his fingers over it. That’s how he continues to draw her as though the end of the pencil were his fingers used to trace every part of her face, her neck, her hair, her shoulders.

She takes a deep breath and moves her head slightly towards him. Her brow furrows slightly before a tiny smile appears on her lips.

Steve looks at his drawing. Between continuing it and kissing her, he has a hard time deciding which he’d rather do. But when her lips part slightly before coming back together, he can’t help himself. He repositions his body before placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

Green eyes open sleepily as a smile grows.

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty,” he smiles.

“Good morning, Love. Have you been up long?”

He shows her his picture. She looks at it for a long time, her heart full and happy, before finally complimenting it and handing it back. She isn’t pleased that she missed watching him create it. Still, if he wanted her eyes closed, she wouldn’t have been able to watch anyway. “So what shall we do this morning?” she asks as she fondles his ear.

“Art.”

She stretches her arms toward the ceiling and wall. “I like art.”

“I like art, too.”

“Will there be ropes and whips involved?” she asks hopefully.

His brow furrows slightly, and his smile fades. “No,” he says with a shake of his head. “I was thinking I’d use body paint to paint a picture on your back.”

“You could tie me to the bed,” she suggests. “I have been awfully naughty lately.”

He moves away. “No.”

She sits up letting the covers fall to her waist. “Is there a particular reason why not?”

“You’re a woman.”

“Yes. And?”

“And I’m not tying you up. I’m not…I’m not hurting you.”

“Why ever not?”

He scowls. “You know why not. We’ve had this conversation already.” When she gives him a questioning look, he explains with a single word. “Natasha.”

“That’s different. She’s a mortal. I’m not. I can handle it,” she assures him as she runs a hand along his stubbled jaw.

“No,” he says again then kisses her palm.

“So I only get punished if I’m a man?”

“Yes.”

Loki frowns and crosses her arms just below her bosom. “Nothing I say will change your mind?”

“Nothing.”

“You’re making me want to not be a woman.”

Steve smiles. “If you’re threatening me with changing back into a man, it isn’t going to work. I don’t care if you have a penis, a vagina, pale skin, or blue ridges. I love you.” He moves closer to her. “I’m going to love you.” He touches his nose to hers then pulls away just enough to look into her eyes. “And I will never stop loving you. And I will continue to make love to you, to fuck you, to fill your ass, your vagina, your mouth, whatever, until you can’t take any more.” His words have the desired effect. He sees the passion in her eyes.

“I need to kiss you.”

“What else?”

“I need to bite your lips and hold you against me.”

“And?” he asks with a self-satisfied smile.

She bites her lip. “I need you to make me forget.”

“Forget what?”

“Everything. Everything except you.”

He leans in until his lips are half an inch from her mouth. “Go get the body paint.” He leans back to see her chest heaving. “Now,” he orders.

She disappears. He takes the opportunity to go to the bathroom and relieve his bladder. Stretching his neck out as he urinates, he tries to decide what to paint on her back. An idea comes to mind. Several ideas come to mind, actually, but there is one he likes more than the others.

Loki returns with the body paint and the brushes.

“Kitten, have you been to the bathroom yet?” When she shakes her head no, he suggests she go before they get started.

She returns from the bathroom and asks where he wants her. He tells her to get on the bed, and she complies lying face down.

Steve moves her hair off her neck and runs his hand down and up her back. “My beautiful blank canvass.” He kisses a spot between her shoulder blades. “Just so we’re clear, I will punish you. But it will be when we’re back home with no one else around. You’ll be a man. You’ll be gagged. And I’m going to make your entire body shudder.”

Loki takes a halting breath. “I thought you’d be trying to get me to relax, not trying to arouse me.”

“Just wanted to be clear. Communication is important. And you’ve got a lot to answer for,” he says as he caresses her ass.

“If you don’t start painting, I’ll have even more to answer for,” she replies.

“No you won’t. You’re going to be a good girl and do everything I say. Understood?”

She closes her eyes. His hand continues to make light circles on her left butt cheek as she tries to fortify her resolve. “Understood.”

“Good Kitten.” He dabs one of the brushes in the black paint and breathes on the tip hoping that will warm it up. Then he makes a sweeping outline of a bird with wings outstretched flying up towards her left shoulder.

Loki turns the headboard of the bed into a mirror so she can watch him work. He’s completely naked, and he’s seated in such a way that the side of his ass, the round firmness of it, is visible in the reflected image. Loki’s gaze travels between it, his amazing arms, and the look in his blue eyes. All of it is like nectar that both satisfies and makes her want more. “Will you take a picture of it when you’re done?”

He looks up and notices the mirror. He lips curl up into a smile. “Absolutely.”

“You could do a series of these, show them in a gallery.”

He huffs out a laugh. “You really think anyone would want to see them?”

“You’re an amazing artist. Of course they’d want to see them.”

Steve shakes his head and continues to paint her back.

“How much were bid on your sketches last we checked?”

“The lowest was around 1500. The highest was just under five thousand,” he admits. “But that was for charity.”

“Your humility, as charming as it is, can be rather aggravating. There would not have been so many bids if it was only for charity.”

“Then it was because I’m Captain America.”

“Nonsense. It was because they were lovely.”

Steve shrugs and continues painting.

“One more thing and I will drop the subject. We could put pictures of them on one of those websites Peter was talking about. Perhaps even sell them.”

“I don’t do this for money,” he tells her as he keeps his eyes on her back. “I do it because I can’t not, because it keeps me sane. They’re all a piece of me. And to show that to the world…”

Loki can see the emotion in his eyes that he is trying to not show. “Darling, they are beautiful. You are beautiful. And if you don’t want people to know they are yours, you can remain anonymous. If that Banksy person can garner all that publicity by painting murals and such, surely you can, too.”

“I don’t paint murals,” Steve reminds him.

“No. You paint backs and canvasses. And I love you.”

Steve stops and looks at his lover’s reflection in the mirror. “I love you back. I love _your_ back.”

“I love your front.”

“Hush now, Kitten.”

Loki says nothing else. She watches him work, loves him and his passion. But her mind begins to wanders. Without the pain, her thoughts return to Asgard, to Odin, and to Frigga. She remembers how Odin kidnapped Steve, the anger she felt then. She remembers him taking away Jormungand and Fenrir. She remembers Vali and Narfi. She remembers holding the Casket of Ancient Winters and screaming at him for the truth.

“Kitten? Kitten, come back to me.”

She looks at Steve through the mirror and sees the worry in the blue eyes. “Are you done?”

“Almost. Where did you go?”

“Doesn’t matter. Please hurry.”

“Helena looked pretty last night,” Steve says hoping to keep Loki’s focus.

“Yes.” The one child she has seen grow up. And instead of being with her right now, she is here being painted. “Are you done yet?”

He adds a slight edge to his voice. “No, Kitten. Not yet.”

Loki huffs out a breath. She feels the anger and impatience bubbling in her chest. Her hands clench and unclench in an effort to hold her tongue. She looks at the artist through the mirror, tries to focus on his expression, his passion. She looks at him and sees a future but doesn’t know if it will be full of happiness or heartache.

Steve notes the struggle in her eyes. He bends down carefully and kisses the back of her neck. “Do you know how proud I am of you?”

“Proud?” She finds the word odd.

“Yes. Proud. You could have done some nasty things to Peter Parker, but you didn’t. You respected and trusted Helena enough to let her handle it. You gave her space. You’re letting her be a young, to enjoy herself a little. And you brought King T’Challa here. He seems like a really intelligent guy.”

And with those few sentences, the anger is gone. “He is.”

A few minutes later Steve looks down at his work. “Done.” He grabs his camera and takes a few pictures of the finished piece.

“May I see?”

Steve puts the camera where Loki can see the photos.

There appears to be a burn on Loki’s lower back. From it emerges a fiery phoenix whose feathers are mostly black and whose eyes are green. It is flying towards her left shoulder, cinders and flames trailing behind it.

“It’s beautiful.”

“It’s you.” He runs his fingertips over her shoulder. “No matter what they throw at you, no matter how they treat you, you keep rising up, defying their expectations over and over again.”

“May I kiss you now?”

“Nope. I get to kiss you now.” He presses his lips to hers and feels her need and her love as she kisses back, her mouth opening hungrily. Steve pulls away. “You didn’t like this, did you.”

“My mind, it needs something to focus on,” Loki tries to explain. “This wasn’t enough. We tried something similar before. Remember? I was tied up then, and it still wasn’t enough,” she reminds him. She sits up and turns her body towards him. “Should we have breakfast with the others?”

“I thought…Did you want to?”

Loki shrugs. “Have I spent enough time with Helena do you think?”

Steve gives her a half smile. “You’ve spent most of every day with her. Yesterday was the first time you didn’t.” He takes her hand. “Is that what this is about?”

“Among other things.”

He kisses her palm. “JARVIS, have Thor, Bruce, and Helena left yet?”

“Yes, Captain Rogers. They left 12 minutes ago.”

“By the time we clean you up and get dressed, they’ll have been gone at least 30 minutes. But if that’s what you want to do…”

“I want you to make me forget, to focus only on you, only on now.”

“How?”

She thinks, running through various scenarios in her mind. “Blindfold? Or order me to pleasure you? Tell me how to touch you. Make me beg for you. Something.”

“Lie down. On your back.” He gets off the bed and grabs the t-shirt he wore the night before. Throwing it at her, he orders her to blindfold herself with it. Then he puts on his boxer shorts and leaves their room.

Loki’s heart aches when she sees him leave. But she does as she was told and ties the t-shirt around her eyes. She waits alone in the created darkness listening for her lover to return.

Darkness reminds her of the void and of letting go. She remembers the complete and utter desolation she felt at her father’s final word. She remembers looking at her brother as she fell, hoping that Thor’s face would be the last one she’d ever see. At least she would die knowing one person would miss her.

But she had not died. She had lived. No. She had survived. Barely.

Thanos. She must help Thor defeat Thanos.

Just as she reaches for the blindfold, she hears the door open and close.

“Steve?” There is no answer. Did she mishear? “Steve? Darling?” After another pause, she starts to get up. A warm hand gently pushes her down. “Steve.”

A finger is pressed against her lips silencing her. She kisses it.

The touch travels slowly over her chin, down her neck and chest until it reaches her bellybutton. Her arms are positioned out away from her body. Her ankles are pushed out, spreading her legs.

She knows it’s him. Who else could it be? And yet she wishes she could hear his voice, see his face.

Loki feels a cold, dull metal edge travel over her inner right wrist and down to the edge of her pinky. The skin over her wrist tingles with the contact. It happens again only it goes to the edge of her ring finger. A third time to her middle finger. She purses her lips at the sensation over the sensitive skin at her wrist. A fourth time to her index finger that causes her to whimper once. Once more over her wrist this time to her thumb.

The cold metal makes contact next at the inner elbow of her left arm. Over and over in varying degrees of forcefulness.

It runs up her neck next making her mouth open as the breaths come heavier.

A long pause of nothing. No sound. No touch. She begins to worry. Is he still there? Does he still want her?

Her right leg jerks up when she feels four small prongs press against the arch of her foot. She slowly straightens it out again. Biting her lip and arching her back, she forces her leg to remain still as the cold metal prongs are felt again.

There’s a warm kiss to the protruding bone of her inner ankle. It’s followed immediately by a wet tongue and light sucking to that same area. Then she feels a lick around the edge of her heel that makes her sigh audibly.

There’s a cool stream of air across her left nipple. The cool metal edge traces each of her breasts then traces the edge of her nipples.

Loki moans as a mouth clamps over her carotid artery and begins to suck. She moves her head to give him better access.

A warm touch grabs between her legs and roughly rubs her twice. It’s just enough to make her wet.

All touch leaves her.

She needs more. Her mouth is open, hungry. “Steve.”

Two fingers are put into her mouth. She immediately begins to suck on them, working her tongue around them. They leave her, too.

A new sensation, soft and fibrous touches her left big toe and moves slowly up the top of her foot, over her ankle, up her shin, across the knee to the upper leg. It continues up to the crease where her leg meets her torso. It travels the crease to her center. Then it slowly moves over her genitals from back to front making her shudder slightly when it brushes over her clitoris.

The softness moves back and forth over the sensitive area causing Loki’s body to writhe slightly. Her pelvis moves up trying to find more contact with the soft bundle. It gets taken away.

“Cruel,” she breathes.

Her inner thigh is lightly bitten. She moans appreciatively.

Nothing. Seconds and seconds of nothing that feel far longer than they actually are.

Loki whimpers. “Please.” She wills her skin to become more sensitive, trying to feel any light touch he might give her.

A new sensation slightly rough and wet. If Loki had to guess, she’d say it was a damp washcloth being used to wipe her inner thighs. It’s warm but leaves behind a coolness when exposed to the air. Each leg is given attention intermittently. First the left then the right then the left again back and forth. Then her stomach is stroked and her breasts.

When the washcloth leaves her nipples, she feels them begin to harden. A warm mouth covers her left, tongue and teeth moving over it, teasing the sensitive area, making her own mouth open in pleasure. It hardens more, becomes almost painful.

“Yes,” she breathes as his teeth pulls gently on the hard nub. His hand begins to massage her other breast. She feels a wave of wetness erupt from her body. “Gods, yes.”

Her breasts are abandoned. She makes a small sad sound.

She feels a finger stroke her left ear. It traces the edges and hollows from the outside to the center. The finger is replaced with a wet…tongue? It follows the same path as the finger, working outside in. The peaks and valleys are slowly explored. Her earlobe is taken into his warm, wet mouth. It’s sucked then scratched with his teeth. She hums her approval as her desire increases. The tongue continues its work, re-examining the hollows of her ear before backing away and being replaced by a stream of cool air that makes her gasp. He turns her head and provides the same treatment to her right ear. She licks and bites her lips at the pleasure he’s giving her.

The goddess is left again in silence and seeming solitude. She considers whether to call out his name, to request his attention.

Her feet are cupped and pushed towards her body, making her knees bend and her legs spread wider.

Loki’s genitals are stroked. She doesn’t know with what. She only knows it went back to front and definitely ended after stroking her clit. She moans when it happens again, still unsure what he’s using. Then there is a quick set of soft flicks teasing her clitoris, making her moan and writhe.

His mouth. It’s his mouth. She knows this when he begins to softly suck on her, eliciting an obscene moan from her chest. She grabs at the sheets below her hands. She moves her hips to encourage him. She can feel her body respond, producing more fluid she can feel running down to the bed below her.

She whines with each breath as the pleasure builds and builds.

It’s gone. It’s gone and she wants more, needs more.

She’s being stroked again. Again she doesn’t know with what. She only knows it must be getting very wet and it feels quite good. She begins to move her pelvis again until a hand is placed on her abdomen to keep her still. She tries to content herself with moving her head, curling her toes, scratching at the sheets.

It goes away. Why must it always go away?

There’s pressure on the bed as though a weight were being placed on it just to her right. The pressure moves. It’s on either side of her now. A touch to her chin opens her mouth.

Steve. Steve’s cock. She’d know it anywhere. She can taste herself on him, knows now it was his cock that was rubbing against her. Loki begins to suck on it lightly, dancing her tongue over it as it moves in and out of her mouth. He goes in deeper with each thrust. She hums. The thrusts quicken. She hums again.

He pulls out until only half an inch remains in her mouth.

She sucks hard, flicking her tongue against his tip.

A deep moan, the only sound he’s made so far, brings a smile to her face. It encourages her to keep up the pressure.

Her mouth is empty. She barely has time to pout when his lips are on hers and his tongue is exploring his mouth. She welcomes him, kisses back hungrily, tastes herself on his tongue.

He leaves her breathless, wanting.

The pressure on the bed shifts, leaves.

Loki’s ankles are grabbed, lifted so that her feet are planted on the bed beneath her knees. Hands slide up the bottom of her thighs to her ass. Her pelvis is lifted up. A moment of nothing before the sweet sensation of him filling her makes her moan in pleasure. “Yes.”

Three slow deep thrusts and he leaves her completely.

“No!”

Her ankles are grabbed, pulled. Her ass hits the bed.

“Please,” she begs.

Something. There is something barely touching her labia. She can feel it, almost feel it. She begins to writhe, moving her pelvis to rub herself against it. She moans with each breath trying so hard to make contact. But just as she feels more pressure, it pulls away. Every fucking time.

“Steve,” she pleads.

A hand on her pelvis makes her stop.

Her breaths continue heavy and ragged.

Loki’s left wrist is picked up and her hand placed against his bicep. The contact gives her a tiny bit of relief knowing he’s there, knowing he cares. He guides her hand up his arm, over his pectoral muscles, and across his abdominals. She can feel the coarseness of his pubic hair before she wraps her hand around his cock. It feels as engorged as she imagined. That makes her smile.

Steve slides her hand from the base of his dick to the end of it until it slips from her fingers. Then her hand is placed on his testicles. Loki massages them, thinks she may have heard a whispered, “Good Kitten.” Then her hand is placed back on the bed in its original position.

Her feet are pushed towards the headboard again, making her legs open wider. The hands slide slowly up her legs until they get to her thighs. He pushes down on them as the anticipation of what might come next makes Loki tremble.

His tongue. She knows it’s his tongue this time stroking her labia, teasing her clit. She groans wanting so badly to move. Loki feels his tongue burrowing into her vagina. She gasps at the contact, moans as that warm wet muscle travels slowly up towards her clitoris where it swirls around it.

Her back arches. Her mouth opens. Her body tenses.

She feels the sucking pressure. Her body begins to vibrate.

“Min Elskede,” she groans. “Min Elskede. Ja. Stopp ikke. Behage stop ikke!” 

He pulls away.

Loki roars in frustration.

Steve’s lips and tongue are on her again, gently teasing her clit with tiny flicks.

“Ja! JA! Steve!” Her mouth drops open. She chokes out a moan as her body shudders, her vagina pulsing with each heartbeat.

This time she doesn’t mind when he leaves her, letting her be lost in her ecstasy. So lost in her pleasure is she that she doesn’t feel the shift on the bed, doesn’t realize he’s so close until he pulls her head forward and slides his cock into her mouth.

She moans around it, letting her jaw relax around him and she swallows.

His thrusts are faster than the continued pulse of her orgasm. She can hear him grunt as he fucks her harder. Loki gives a growling hum, hoping it will encourage him, proving that she can not only take it but wants it. It has the desired effect. She knows this when he chokes out her name. “Loki.”

She closes her jaw so that her teeth scrape lightly against him. Then another growl rumbles from her chest, and she almost chokes from the first spurt of semen hitting the back of her throat. She swallows as quickly as possible as he continues to thrust through it.

Steve leaves her mouth. Breathlessly, he lies down next to her, wrapping his leg over her body. Gently removing her blindfold, he smiles at the green eyes blinking and squinting against the light.

“Better?” he asks between pants as his hand strokes her cheek.

“Where…Where did you learn that?”

He smiles. “I’m just that good.”

“Indeed you are. Nice to know your imagination isn’t limited to pain.”

Steve gently takes her hand. “What can I say? You inspire me.” He kisses each of her knuckles.

“I don’t deserve you.”

“You’re right. You deserve someone better. But you’re stuck with me, and I’m not letting you go.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” He pulls her against him, positioning her back against his chest. “Still wish you had gone to breakfast instead?”

She thinks for a moment. “Not so much. Does that make me a bad father?”

“No, Kitten. I’ve seen the way you are with Helena. You’re a great father. I hope I can be as good as you one day.”

Loki turns her head and looks up at him. “You will be an amazing father.”

Steve smiles at her, tries to memorize the way she is looking at him. “I don’t want to hide anymore.”

“What?” She isn’t sure what he means.

“The party. You…as a woman. I was okay with being with you, with male you. I was kind of looking forward to it actually.”

Loki’s brow furrows. “You didn’t like my surprise.”

“I loved your surprise,” he assures her. “I just…I would have been okay to…” He decides to start again. “I love you. I don’t want it to be a huge secret anymore. I want to hold your hand in public. I want people to see you like I do.” The super soldier takes a breath. “I want you to join the Avengers. I want people to see you as a hero.”

“I’m not a hero. Thor is the hero. I am…not. I’m just not.”

“You could be.”

She puts her head back on the pillow, feels a kiss on her shoulder. “And if I don’t want to be?”

“What do you want to be?”

“Myself. I am a Trickster. T’Challa understands that,” she notes.

He fights the pang of jealousy those words bring, tries to listen to what she’s really saying. He kisses the curve where her shoulder meets her neck. “As long as you aren’t a villain.”

“I will do my best.”

“Okay. But just so you know, you’re _my_ hero.”

“You’re an idiot,” she says with a laugh.

“I’m _your_ idiot.”

She shakes her head, a large smile on her face. “You’re too good to me.”

They lie in silence, Steve’s arms around Loki. Both are content and relaxed feeling more at home than they have since before Malibu.

A grumbling sound comes from Steve’s stomach.

“Sorry.”

“I swear you are always hungry.”

He kisses her shoulder. “Stay here,” he says as he gets up. “I’ll bring you breakfast in bed.”

“Not a chance,” she replies sitting up. “You successfully made me forget everything except you. The last thing I need is to lie here and start thinking about Asgard. I’m coming with you.”

Steve knows better than to argue. He grabs his boxer shorts and t-shirt and heads to the bathroom.

Loki grabs her underwear and transforms her dress into a silk robe and goes into the bathroom with him.

In the kitchen, the super soldier starts a pot of coffee while the goddess makes herself some tea. Steve fries up some bacon. When it’s nice and crispy, he puts it on a paper towel-lined plate. He’s just about to crack open some eggs when JARVIS’ cool voice speaks.

“Captain Rogers, Lois Lane is on the line for you.”

He and Loki exchange a look. “How did she know where to find me?”

“Unknown. Should I patch her through?”

“Um, yeah.” He waits a moment before speaking. “Ms. Lane?”

“Captain Rogers. I’m a little surprised you took my call.”

“I could always hang up.”

“I don’t think so. I have a feeling you’re curious about what I’m calling about.”

“Let me guess. You want an interview.”

“No. I want to tell you about my night.”

Steve is suddenly feeling nervous. His brow furrows slightly. He looks at Loki. “Okay. How was your night?”

“I’m so glad you asked. I made some interesting discoveries.” There is a long pause, long enough for Steve to prompt her to continue. “I discovered that there are several Henrietta Frosts in both the UK and the US. None of them, however, look like the woman you were with last night.”

“She’s not a big fan of the internet,” he tells her.

“There is also no mention of a Henrietta Frost in Norse mythology. I mean, Thor’s cousin should have been mentioned, right? But Hel is mentioned. You know, the young woman who bore a striking resemblance to your Henrietta Frost. She’s Thor’s niece. Loki’s daughter. Apparently, according to Oliver Queen, Hel’s father was at the party. For some reason, he thought her father was Thor.”

“Your point?”

“Just telling you what I’ve discovered. You know what else? I’m currently looking at a picture of Loki and a picture of Henrietta. They could be twins. Did you know that according to Norse mythology, Loki can shapeshift?”

“Yes. I was aware.”

“Here’s my hypothesis. There is no Henrietta Frost. Henrietta Frost is actually Loki. Now aren’t you glad you took my call?”

“Glad isn’t exactly the word I would have chosen. You have quite the imagination, Ms. Lane.”

“Oh, I’ve got more than that.”

Steve bites his lip not wanting to ask. Loki walks behind him and hugs him round the middle. He runs his hand over her arm. “What do you think you have?”

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

“You really think I’m gonna fall for your bluff?”

“DNA. Fingerprints. Facial recognition. There’s lots of scientific ways of proving someone’s identity. Also, I’ve got a friend in Albuquerque who knows Dr. Selvig. Did you know there’s an Asgardian working with him and Thor’s old girlfriend? She seemed to have no trouble recognizing your girlfriend for exactly who he is.”

Steve closes his eyes and takes a breath. He can feel Loki give him a tight squeeze.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers in his ear.

Steve realizes something. “There’s a two hour time difference between here and Albuquerque. So you’re telling me you woke your friend up in the middle of the night, had him drive to the town Dr. Selvig is working in, and woke up an Asgardian? Does he have a deathwish?”

There’s a pause. “Okay. He hasn’t gotten back to me yet, but he will. And you know the Asgardian is going to prove my theory.”

He turns to face Loki, a question in his eyes. She nods, confirming that the reporter is correct. Sif will be able to identify her as Loki. He gives her a quick kiss. Well, he said he was ready to stop hiding. “You still want your interview?” he asks Lois.

“Darn tootin’.”

“Be in the lobby of Stark Tower at 3 p.m. But Ms. Lane? I want final edit on the story.”

“You know I can’t do that. You can read it before it’s published, nothing more. Don’t worry, Captain. I’ll be fair.”

“That remains to be seen. See you at three.” She hangs up the phone.

“Are you sure about this?” Loki asks. “We can contact Sif, ask her to keep my secret.”

“No. I want to do this. Besides, I don’t think Sif will want to do us any favors.”

“Do you want me there?”

He strokes her cheek. “Only if you want to be.”

“As a man or a woman?”

He smiles. “As whatever you want.”

Loki strokes his hair and gives him a little smile. “Good thing you were ready to share me with the world.”

“Who said anything about sharing?” He pulls her against him and gives her a passionate kiss. His stomach growls, making them both laugh against each other’s lips.

“Eggs,” she tells him.

“Eggs,” he agrees.

xxx

Just as Steve and Loki are sitting down to eat, Tony and Pepper step onto their floor. “What’s this I hear about Lois Lane coming here this afternoon?” Tony calls as he walks up to them.

Steve looks at him in confusion. “How…?” Then it hits him. “JARVIS,” he says at the same time Tony does.

Pepper apologizes for interrupting their breakfast. In return, Steve offers her coffee. She goes to get herself and Tony a cup.

“Yes, Lois Lane is coming here to interview me.”

“What made you change your mind?”

“She figured out who Henrietta Frost was. Figured this way I could tell her about the Loki I know.”

“The sex kitten submissive you have hot anal sex with?” Tony realizes what he just said. “I assume the sex is…that you would think it’s…Where is everyone?”

“Out to breakfast,” Loki tells him. “They were giving us time alone so we could have hot sex on all the furniture.”

The self-proclaimed genius studies her to see if she is making fun of him.

Steve shakes his head. “We did not have hot sex on all of the furniture. Just some of it,” he adds with a half smile.

Pepper sits. “If you’re trying to embarrass him, you’re not. You’re just fueling his imagination.” She turns to Loki. “So Natasha and I were hoping we could borrow Hel again today. She said you’d be okay with it.”

“Borrow her for what?”

“Lunch. Some shopping. Just hang out. Talk about girl stuff.”

Loki is feeling suddenly left out. “She said she wanted to go with you?”

“She seemed excited about it.”

“I see.” She looks down at her half-empty plate. Loki had wanted to talk to her daughter about the party and the men she danced with and about Peter and T’Challa. “If that is what Helena wishes…”

“You can say no,” Steve tells her.

Loki shakes her head. “This is her vacation. She should spend it as she wishes.”

“You sure you’re ready for Lois Lane?” Tony asks his friend.

“I’ll be fine.”

Thor, Bruce, and Hel return a moment later full and happy. Tony fills them in on the latest development. “Do I know this woman?” Thor asks.

Steve reminds him that it is the same woman they ran into at that one restaurant they went to with Johnny.

“Yes, of course. She was not very nice.”

“She kept asking about you and Henrietta last night,” Bruce remembers.

Loki turns to his daughter. “Pepper says you wish to spend the day with her and Natasha.”

“Is that all right?”

“Whatever you wish.” She tries not to look disappointed.

“Do you want to come with us, Da? You are a girl now,” Hel notes with a smile. She turns to Pepper. “Is that all right?”

Loki speaks before Pepper can answer. “I wasn’t invited. And I do not wish to impose.” 

“You’re welcome to come,” Pepper says, not sure if she actually means it or not.

“Thank you,” Loki replies. “But I still need to shower and dress. I do not wish to keep you. Perhaps I can meet up with you later on.”

“I’d like that,” Hel says. It makes her father smile.

Pepper stands. “Okay. Well, if you’re ready to go, I’ll call Tasha and let her know we’re on our way.”

Before they leave, Helena tells her father, “You should totally make Step Da give you shower sex.”

Loki tries not to smile. “What did I tell you on Asgard?” she asks.

Hel frowns slightly. “You told me Steve is a very private person and that I’m not to discuss your sex life in front of him.”

“Or at all,” her father reminds her.

“Sorry, Step Da.”

“Have fun, Helena,” Steve says as he begins to clean the kitchen.

Loki stops him. “I’ll do that. You cooked. I’ll clean.”

“Thor and I will clean,” Bruce offers. “Tony will supervise. And you two should shower.”

xxx

Showered and wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt with a big white star, Loki finds Thor on the roof of Stark Tower. She walks to where he is and silently sits beside him. Then she leans over and rests her head against his shoulder. “Thank you,” she says.

“There is no need to thank me, Brother.”

“Of course there is. You took care of Hel.”

“Is that not what uncles are supposed to do?”

The silence comes again.

Loki’s mind thinks back on their relationship. They have been through so much lately. What is difficult is knowing that she is more at fault than he is. There were extenuating circumstances, but Thor was as in the dark as she about everything.

“I’m glad you’re here, Thor. Earth is better than Asgard. There are people who care for us here.”

“There are people who care for us there,” Thor notes. Their friends, their family, most of the people for whom they are responsible are all on Asgard.

“For you, perhaps, but not for me.”

“Loki –“

“No. You know it’s true. And I don’t mind anymore. I have Steve now. I have Helena and Wade. I have T’Challa and Tasha and Johnny. I have you. I hope I have you.”

For a long moment there is no response. 

“Do I have you?”

“Yes,” Thor finally replies. “Yes, of course.”

“Just not completely. That is most wise, Brother.” She decides to change the subject. “I’ve been thinking about Thanos. I can think of only one way to stop him.”

“How?” Thor demands.

“By using the thing he desires – the Infinity Gauntlet. You must use it, Thor. You must use it and wipe Thanos out of existence.”

“Why me?”

“Because there are only three people I trust with that kind of power. Odin will think Frigga too weak, and he will never let Steve near it.”

“And you?”

Loki looks out into the distance. “No,” she says. “Not me. Never me. And you’re a bastard for suggesting it.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re the bastard,” Thor replies with just a hint of amusement.

The Trickster lifts her head and looks at him. “Well aren’t you the cheeky one.” She gives him a small smile. “Bastard I may be, but at least I had sex last night and this morning.” 

Thor wonders aloud. “Did he please you?”

“He always pleases me.”

“And this reporter person. Should I be concerned?”

She thinks for a moment. “No. I’m sure Steve can handle it. And if he can’t, I’ll just make her illiterate.”

Thor huffs out a laugh. “Always causing mischief.”

“Would you honestly have me any other way?”

“No, I suppose not.”

Loki nods. “Now about the Infinity Gauntlet…”

“Father will never agree to it. It is far too powerful to be used.”

“Better to be used by you than Thanos.” Loki’s tone becomes serious. “He is evil, Thor. He is cruel and single minded in his pursuit. And he knows us. He knows who we are, knows our weaknesses.”

“Is he the one who hurt you? Is he the one who turned you against me?”

“Father turned me against you. Thanos turned me against…everything else. The rest need not be discussed.” She turns to look out on the city.

“I am sorry.” Thor doesn’t know what else to say. “I wish things could have been different. Had I known you were alive I would have scoured the Nine Realms for you.”

“It would have done you no good. I was nowhere near the Nine Realms. It would have been pointless.”

Thor looks at his brother. “I would have preferred pointless over mourning you. I blamed myself for your death.”

“Well, we can’t have the Prince of Asgard blaming himself for killing a traitor. No matter that I was King at the time.”

He takes her hand gently in his. “You were ill treated by all of us.”

She looks into his ice blue eyes so much like Odin’s but warmer, kinder. “I never thought you would choose Jotunheim over me.”

“I never thought I’d have to.” Thor looks at her, tries to read her. He was never very good at it, and he knows that hasn’t changed. “You didn’t have to lie to me, you know. If you had come to me, explained to me why you could not reverse Odin’s banishment of me, I would have tried to understand. I would have ranted and raged, but I would have understood in the end.”

“I wanted to see the pain in your eyes,” she confesses. “I wanted you to feel what I had felt when I discovered who I really was.”

“You were as much responsible for my change as the Midgardians were.”

“I never thought you would choose Jotunheim over me,” she repeats.

“And I couldn’t understand how you could choose death over me.”

“How could I possibly live without your love, your trust?”

“When Heimdall told us you were alive, I rejoiced. But then he told us of your actions.”

“I wanted you to hate me. I needed you to hate me.”

“Why, Brother?”

“Because then I could do Thanos’ bidding without guilt or remorse. I could tell myself it was what I wanted to do and not what I needed to do to survive. I don’t expect you to understand.”

“And what do you tell yourself now?” Thor wonders.

“I tell myself that I must enjoy life while I can…before Thanos can find me, before Steve leaves me, before everything I love gets taken from me again.”

“We will fight,” he assures her. “We will find a way to defeat Thanos. You will see.”

“Thor?”

“Yes, Loki.”

“No matter our blood, you are my brother, and I love you.”

Thor smiles. “I love you as well. And it gladdens my heart that you have chosen a worthy warrior as your consort.”

Loki smiles at this realizing that it is true. She chose a warrior. But never has there been such a warrior on Asgard. “Well now you know what has been on my mind. Tell me, Brother, what is on yours that you seek solace alone on this rooftop?”

“I have been thinking a bit of Thanos. However, most of my thoughts turn to our father and the myriad lies he’s told us over the years. How can I trust anything he has ever said when so much of our lives was a lie?”

“By listening to your heart. It will guide you to the truth. It guided you back to me, didn’t it?”

“Indeed it did,” Thor replies with a smile. “But I cannot help but wonder if there is anyone I can truly trust.”

“I do not know. We are, all of us, selfish creatures. At least now you know my selfishness revolves around Steve, that I will do everything in my power to keep him safe.” He sees a change in the blue eyes. “What is the matter, Brother? Why do you appear so sad?”

“It does not matter.”

“It matters to me.”

Thor shrugs and looks at his hands. “You and Steve. Your love for each other…I am envious.”

Loki does not understand. “But there is so much more love for you than for me. All of Asgard loves you. Tony and Pepper…I have seen the way they look at you, Tony especially.”

“It is not the same.”

“Your serving girl. She looks at you with complete adoration.”

“None of those are the kind of love I long for.”

She understands now, remembers the ache after losing Sigyn. “Perhaps you must learn to be alone for a while, learn to enjoy the simple things. Take up a hobby. Find out what interests you besides your hammer and waging battle.”

Thor nods. “Where do I start?”

“Wherever you like. You are on Midgard…Earth. There is more variety here than anywhere else in the Nine Realms. And I am sure Tony would love to help.”

Thor smiles feeling just a little more hopeful than he has before.

xxx

Lois Lane is sitting across a conference table from Captain Steve Rogers and the woman known as Henrietta Frost. The Captain is wearing jeans and a light grey Henley with the sleeves pushed up. It shows off his physique in a very nonchalant way that makes him even more handsome. The woman is wearing jeans and what looks like a Captain America t-shirt.

“So I was right, wasn’t I,” the reporter in the brown pencil skirt, white camisole, and purple jacket says leaning back in her chair. Her phone is on the table between them, recording their voices. “You’re Loki.”

Henrietta looks to Steve who nods. “Yes. I am Loki.”

“Show me.”

Loki takes a breath and uses her magic to transform back into her male self. The sides of his long hair pulled into a braid at the back, he still wears the blue t-shirt with the large white star in the front. “Satisfied?” he asks.

Her eyes are huge, triumphant. “I knew it!”

“Yes, you are very smart,” he replies without enthusiasm. His eyes turn to Steve. The super soldier gives him a soft smile before turning to the reporter.

“Where do you want to start, Ms. Lane?”

They discuss how Steve entered the Super Soldier Program, his transformation, his bond-selling career, and his single-handed liberation of Hydra’s POW camp. But she doesn’t ask about the details so much as his feelings about them, noting how unfulfilled the bond-selling tour left him, a little surprised that the government didn’t want to use him for his original purpose, even more surprised that he disobeyed orders to free the prisoners.

“Your team,” she checks her notes, “the Howling Commandos, they were men you liberated from the camp, weren’t they?”

“Yes. They were good men. Brave. Intelligent.”

“Do you miss them?”

“Yes. Of course.”

Lois checks her notes again. “One of them died while on a mission with you – James Barnes.”

“Bucky,” Steve corrects automatically. His jaw tightens. “He was my best friend.”

“Can you tell me what happened?”

His eyes drop. “He fell out of a train while protecting me. We were crossing a bridge linking two mountains. The ravine was…I couldn’t see the valley below. ” A strong hand with slender fingers wraps around his. “I watched him fall into nothingness. We never found his body.”

“That must have been difficult.”

“You think? Stupid thing was…There were two stupid things. First, he didn’t need to protect me anymore. He protected me since the day we met, not that I wanted him to. No, I was sure I could take care of myself even then. But that day I should have been protecting him. I didn’t. I failed. I failed my best friend.” He feels Loki give his hand a soft squeeze.

“And second?”

Steve shakes his head. He huffs out a disgusted laugh. “I couldn’t get drunk. I tried beer, whiskey, scotch, whatever they had behind the bar. I drank and drank but nothing. Just piss. How stupid is that?”

They talk about that final mission, the plane crash, what happened when he woke up again.

“The Battle of New York,” Lois says.

“What about it?”

“Loki, the man whose hand you’re holding, was responsible for that.”

“He wasn’t the only one responsible.”

“Oh?” This piques her interest. It certainly isn’t the story that came out of the US Government. “Who else was responsible?”

“I’m not at liberty to say.”

“How convenient.”

“Not for me,” Loki assures her.

“So how did you two get together? You are together. You can’t deny it. It’s pretty obvious.”

“I had left Asgard,” Loki tells her. “I wanted to make amends to Earth, to pay off my debts as much as I could. I came to the Captain because I believed him to be the most reasonable, the Avenger most likely to suit my purpose.”

“Suit your purpose?”

“Yes.” Green eyes turn to the Captain. “And he did. He helped me work off my debt. Is helping me. In the process he seduced me with his kindness and generosity, his passion and imagination.”

“He seduced you,” Lois repeats, more than a hint of skepticism in her voice.

Loki looks at her with a mixture of surprise, pity, and disbelief. “Why do you find that so surprising?”

“That line you fed me last night, that Steve was no virgin when he seduced you…”

“Was the absolute truth.”

“Captain?”

“Loki was not my first,” Steve confirms.

“Why does everyone find that so difficult to believe?” the god asks. “Do you not see how handsome he is? Even before the serum, he was absolutely gorgeous.” He turns to look at his lover. “Those amazingly blue eyes with their long lashes. The bright lips begging to be kissed. The smile that brightens the entire world. And his voice, a voice that can soothe or reprimand, that can arouse and instill fear. And I haven’t even gotten to his intellect, his artistry.”

“Wow,” Lois says. “Okay. I get it. He wasn’t a virgin. And you are really into him.” She turns to the Captain. “So was Loki a man or a woman when you seduced him?”

Steve shakes his head and smirks. “And now we get to it, the part of the interview that’s no one’s business.”

“Come on, Captain. You knew I was going to ask about this. Do you only sleep with him when he’s a woman? Or do you also have sex when he’s a man?”

“Do you know why Loki and I haven’t gone public with our relationship?”

“Because of the backlash? He is responsible for the deaths of hundreds of people and for billions of dollars in property damage.”

“He’s also responsible for protecting the lives of hundreds of thousands of people. He risked his own life to provide us information, information that prevented or delayed multiple terrorist activities.”

“Such as?”

“I’m sorry. That’s classified.”

“Of course it is.”

Steve runs his hands through his hair in frustration.

“You mentioned the Atlantian attack last time. You said Loki helped with that.”

“He did. He held them off at Mumbai.”

She jots that down to research later. “What else?”

“He suggested King T’Challa of Wakanda to be on the negotiating team.”

“Yes. I spoke to him last night. He spoke very highly of you,” Lois says turning to the god.

“I have a great deal of respect for him. I had the pleasure of spending some time in his beautiful country.”

She asks if Steve went with him then asks if the King knows about the two of them.

“He is an intelligent man. He managed to figure it out while I was there, though it did take some time. I would not have admitted to it were it not for an agreement we had.” Loki tries to explain. “Steve and I have told very few of our relationship, Ms. Lane, because we have enemies. These enemies would have no qualms about using one of us to get to the other. Indeed, at least two have already tried.”

“Loki saved my life at great personal risk to himself.”

“And Steve has saved my life in more ways than one.”

“Loki also saved a member of my team. And for that I will always be grateful.”

“An Avenger?” the reporter asks leaning forward.

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Okay,” Lois says willing to give up this line of questioning for another. “But you haven’t answered my original question. Was Loki a man or a woman when you first seduced him?”

“I don’t –”

“I was a man,” Loki states. “I am usually a man.”

“So you’re gay? I thought you had a thing for a Peggy Carter.”

“I do. I did. Peggy will always be special to me. And if things had been different, I probably would have married her.”

“So you’re bisexual.”

“Why do we have to label everything? I love Loki. I don’t care if he’s a man or she’s a woman. I love the person that Loki is.”

“And what kind of person is that?”

He looks at the god. “Smart. Mischievous. Loyal…usually. Surprising. Moody. Outspoken. Conflicted. Considerate when he wants to be. Guarded. Brave. Beautiful.” He runs his palm tenderly over Loki’s cheek. “There are storms in his eyes. But they see me in a way no one else does. He sees the truth inside of me. He’s my muse.”

“Steve is a great artist,” Loki explains, his eyes on the man he loves.

“Is that right,” Lois replies a bit sarcastically.

He turns to her. “Watch yourself, Girl, or you’ll find yourself on the wrong end of both our tempers.”

She isn’t impressed. “You expect me to believe that Dudley Do-Right here has a bad temper?”

They both look at her in confusion. “Dudley Do-Right?” Steve asks.

“Nevermind.”

“Need I remind you that Doctor Doom accused him of throwing him out of a high rise window?”

“Are you saying that’s true?”

“It was an accident,” Steve replies.

“Of course it was, Darling.”

The reporter looks at the Captain. “You know, some people accused you of being involved in Victor von Doom’s disappearance.”

“He was talking to you lot at the time,” Loki reminds her.

“Doesn’t mean he couldn’t have been a conspirator.”

“He wasn’t.”

Her eyes narrow as she scrutinizes the god. “How can you be so sure?”

“Find another line of questioning,” the Captain orders.

Loki smiles. “I simply love his Captain’s voice. Don’t you?”

Lois looks at the super soldier. “When people find out about you and Loki, they’re going to think you’re thinking with your dick instead of your brain.”

“They can think whatever the hell they want.”

“They’ll want him dead for what he did.”

“They’ll have to go through me first.”

“You really mean that.” She’s surprised for some reason.

“I really do.” He takes a moment to observe her. “Loki has been living with me for the past few months. In that time, the only people he’s hurt have been Hydra forces and members of the Latverian government.”

Loki adds, “And some warriors from Atlantis.”

“All of whom are enemies of the US Government.”

That’s not what Lois is fixated on. “A few months? How long were you two sleeping together before then?”

“Not really your business,” Steve notes, a pronounced furrow in his brow.

“Come on, Cap. You’ve gotta give me something.”

“I think I’ve given you more than enough.”

Lois decides to change the subject slightly. “Peggy Carter is alive. She was recently here in the U.S. visiting her daughter. Tell me, Captain, does she know about you and Loki?”

“She does.”

“And what was her reaction.”

“She wasn’t exactly thrilled.”

Loki laughs. “That’s an understatement. She wouldn’t allow me to be in her granddaughter’s house. And that was before she learned that Steve and I are seeing each other.”

Angry blue eyes flash at Loki. “She accepted it. She saw that Loki made me happy. She wished me well. End of story.”

Lois smiles. “I don’t think it is. It must have been quite a shock for her to learn you were interested in a man. Or did she know that about you already?”

“It was a shock. This type of relationship was not something people acknowledged back then.”

“No, I don’t imagine it was. So what do you think upset her more - the fact that you were dating a man or the fact that the man you were dating almost took over the world?”

“You’d have to ask her.” Whatever humor or goodwill had been in his eyes before is now completely gone. This does not deter the reporter.

“How serious is this thing between you two?”

“Very.”

“Are we talking marriage?”

“Someday.”

“Gee, I guess the sex must be pretty amazing.”

Steve’s jaw clamps shut. “What exactly are you implying?” he demands.

She hates to admit it, but he’s kind of scaring her right now. She looks at Loki who is smiling happily as his eyes travel between the two of them.

“Isn’t he magnificent?” the god inquires. “That little flutter in the pit of your stomach and in your heart, that is fear,” he tells her with relish. “Now what exactly was it that you were implying?”

“Nothing. Just that this whole thing makes so much more sense if you figure your mind is befuddled by great sex.”

“What’s your problem, Lady?”

“My problem?”

“Why do you care about this?”

“People are going to want to be sure one of the Avengers hasn’t been compromised by the enemy.”

“Loki isn’t the enemy.”

Lois straightens her back. “Well he sure as hell used to be. So what changed?”

Captain Steve Rogers leans in. He stares directly into her eyes and says, “Me.”

“He’s not wrong,” Loki tells her. “If not for the Captain, I would no doubt have happily taken over…Latveria for example. I’ve learned my lesson, you see. If you want to take over Earth, there are at least two better ways to do it than the method I used during my first attempt. One, take over small, desperate countries. Or two, head a major corporation, preferably in energy or communication. They appear to have far more power than governments do.” He tilts his head. “Of course I was on a short deadline at the time, so I’m not sure either of those would have been feasible.” He shrugs.

“This is the man you love,” Lois states rather than asks as she points to Loki. “This man who talks about taking over the world.”

“Lots of people talk about taking over the world. There was a cartoon about two lab rats trying to take over the world every night. Talking about it is not doing it. And if Loki ever tried, I’d stop him. And it wouldn’t take all of the Avengers to do it.”

“You seem very confident.”

Steve leans back. “I am.”

“As he should be,” Loki adds.

Lois looks at the smug god. “So, what? You’re his bitch?”

The Captain bangs his fist hard on the table making the reporter jump in her seat. “Never disrespect him.”

“Or what?” she asks once she regains her composure. “You’ll hit me? What are you going to do, Captain?”

Steve smiles humorlessly. “Me? Nothing. I’ll let Loki decide what to do…within reason.”

“I told Thor I’d make her illiterate.”

“You can’t do that,” Lois tells him.

“No? Try reading your notes,” the dark-haired man tells her.

She looks down at her notepad and sees gibberish. “How?” She flips through the pages. All of it is nonsense, just squiggles on the page. “That’s not possible.”

“It is much better to have me as a friend than as an enemy. Are we friends, Ms. Lane?” He motions back to her notepad.

She can read it now. It’s all there. “Is this a threat?” she asks apprehensively.

“It’s a demonstration,” Loki informs her. “So long as the Captain is here on Earth, I will protect it. His enemies are my enemies. His friends are,” he pauses and tilts his head a bit, “given the benefit of the doubt. So long as people leave us alone, they have nothing to fear from me. If they choose to hurt him in any way, well…The Battle of New York was nothing personal. If anyone were to choose to hurt him, it would be.”

“President Victor von Doom?”

“That was personal.”

“Did you just admit to being involved in the disappearance of Latverian President Victor von Doom?”

Loki gives her his innocent look. “No. I simply said I had a personal issue with the man. The fact that he mysteriously disappeared is simply a coincidence.”

Lois looks at Captain America. His face is blank, stoic. “Is this true?”

“The only knowledge I have is second-hand and classified. You’ll have to direct that question to S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“You’re not what I expected, Captain Rogers.”

“Sorry to disappoint.”

“No, you’re not sorry,” she observes. “You’re not as vanilla as I thought you’d be. What do you think the Howling Commandos would think about your relationship with Loki?”

“I’d like to think they’d be okay with it, but the truth of the matter is that they probably wouldn’t understand.” The thinks about his best friend and smiles. “Bucky would think I was crazy, then probably be proud, then ask me to set him up with an Asgardian woman.” He turns to Loki. “You would have liked Bucky. He would have liked you.”

“I’m sure that’s true,” the god replies with a smile.

“Anything else?” Steve asks the reporter.

“What do Thor and the other Avengers think about all this?”

The two men exchange a look. “They all found out at different times,” Steve tells her. “Some took it better than others.”

“Thor did not trust me. He thought I was using Steve for my own nefarious reasons. He knows better now. He supports us. He told me today that he was glad I chose such a strong warrior to give my heart to.”

There is surprise in Steve’s eyes.

“He’s not wrong,” Loki tells him. “As much as I hate to admit it, you are a true warrior. And you have my heart.”

Steve nods. “It’s better now. Tony threw a poker party where we got together with the Fantastic 4. It was nice.”

“Speaking of the Fantastic 4,” Lois begins, “you and Johnny Storm look like twins.”

“Yeah, there was a lot of confusion when we first met,” Steve tells her.

“I thought Steve had cut his beautiful hair. I was very relieved when it turned out not to be him.”

“He’s my grand nephew on my father’s side. Guess we got the same genes except the health problems ones.”

Loki’s comment is a nice anecdote. The rest Lois and the rest of the world pretty much already know from Johnny. “That’s interesting. Any other superhero relatives?”

“Sue – Johnny’s sister. Those are the only two I know about.”

“What do you like least about the world you find yourself living in now?”

Steve thinks for a moment. “The cruelty with which people treat each other. Whether it’s on the internet or on what passes as news nowadays. Instead of talking about the content or about the issues, they call each other names. How does that help anyone?”

“And what do you like most?”

“I guess it’d be too corny for me to say Loki, right?” he asks with a small smile. “I guess the ease of communication. People have information literally at their fingertips. It’s amazing.”

“What do you want people to know about you?”

“I’m just a guy from Brooklyn trying to live my life as best I can. Captain America is more than that. When I put on that suit, it’s a promise to protect the ideals that make America great. I try my best to live up to that promise. Sometimes I fall short, but I always try. Someday, someone else will wear the suit and make that same promise. For now it’s me, imperfect human me. And despite what some people might think, Loki makes me a better man.”

“Loki?” Lois asks.

“How could I possibly follow those perfect words? All I can say is that I love him. Everything else I feel is too large to be encompassed by mere language. He is my heart, my soul, my salvation.”

Lois is suddenly feeling like a third wheel. “Okay then. I’m going to type this all up, do a little research, and try to turn it into a story. I’ll send the final version to you when I send it to my editor.” She turns off the recorder on her phone. Then she stands and shakes their hands. “Not too painful I hope.”

“There were some rough patches,” Steve notes. “But it wasn’t as bad as I expected.”

“Well see? There ya go. Don’t worry, Captain. I won’t make you look like a total ass.”

“Just a small one?” he asks with a smile. Steve suggests Loki go upstairs while he walks the reporter out of the building. In the lobby, he stops her. “Off the record, Loki’s been through a lot. I don’t care about me. I just want to protect him.”

“What are you asking?”

“I’m asking you to give him the benefit of the doubt. I know what he did. I know there is nothing that can really excuse that. But his punishment was decided and served on Asgard. And he really is trying to make amends.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Thank you.”

Steve returns to the Avengers floor and tells Loki he should go spend time with Helena. Bruce is gone, and it will give him and Thor a chance to do a little bonding.

Loki calls his daughter. They are at Natasha’s place watching television. He is asked to turn back into a woman and join them. When she arrives, they are watching My Little Pony cartoons and eating ice cream. She sits between Tasha and Helena, changing the chocolate chip ice cream into strawberry.

“Da! It’s supposed to be chocolate chip.”

“Why?” she asks.

“Because it is. Tasha and Pepper know.”

Loki looks at the two women who nod at him. She turns the ice cream back into chocolate chip and smiles, turning her attention to the talking ponies on the screen.

After a couple of episodes, Tasha takes out the vodka, and Loki tells them about the interview with Lois Lane. Pepper gives her some encouraging words, tells some of her own horror stories dealing with the media.

Steve meanwhile joins Thor, Tony, and Clint playing video games. (Clint arrived before Lois did.) Thor is pressing buttons haphazardly and keeps getting killed. Tony and Clint are getting very upset about it. Steve, worried that there will be a murder, patiently tries to teach the god how to work the controls.

“It’s like the blind leading the blind,” Tony says. 

“I know what I’m doing,” Steve assures him. “But if you think you can do better, then by all means…” He gives a wave toward Thor.

Tony gives an exaggerated sigh. He then proceeds to go over the various button combinations and what they do. Clint continues to play while Steve and Thor listen and try each set. After that, it’s all about killing the bad guys.

Steve, always the tactician, tries to direct them through each level. Thor just wants to run forward and shoot. Clint calls out where the enemy is. Tony listens to the Captain and tries to obey but then ends up forgetting the plan when the shooting starts. The whole time they are yelling at each other and at the screen with smiles on their faces.

xxx

When Lois Lane finally sends them the completed story, everyone is back at Stark Tower. Pepper reads the article out loud. It paints the Captain as an independent thinker trying to do right based on his own instincts, willing to go against orders if necessary. In addition to the freeing of the POW camp, Loki is used as an example.

The Trickster is described as smooth, confident, practically admitting to being responsible for Doom’s disappearance. There is a quote from King T’Challa that describes the nature of Tricksters while also conveying his admiration for the god.

The Captain is described as fiercely loyal, determined, serious. She takes the ‘Man out of Time’ scenario and plays it to the hilt, hinting that Loki was able to take advantage of this. But she also notes that given the Captain’s own sexuality, the change may have been the best thing for him.

“She barely mentioned your art,” Loki complains.

“That’s okay.” He kisses his lover’s temple.

“No it’s not. You are so much more than that,” she says.

“As long as you know that, Kitten, I don’t care what anyone else thinks.” He looks to Pepper. “What’s your assessment?”

“As far as articles go, it’s a good one. I agree with Loki. It doesn’t capture the you that we know, but she doesn’t know you like we do. Overall, you come off as sympathetic. Loki not so much, but that’s kind of a tall order.”

Tony hands the Captain a beer. “So how do you plan on handling the media storm that’s coming?”

“Media storm?”

Natasha gives him her patented blank stare. “You just came out as bisexual, dating an alien who is sometimes a man, sometimes a woman, and who tried to destroy New York City.”

Clint predicts that the Captain will start with a glare then move on to a few threats before finally punching a couple of reporters in the face. “At least, that’s what I’m hoping for,” he smiles.

“Tony?” Steve asks. If anyone knows how to deal with the media, it is Tony ‘scandal-of-the-week’ Stark.

“Well, if it were me, I’d answer their questions in incredible detail, make them as uncomfortable as possible. But since you’re not me, I’d suggest answering the questions you’re comfortable with and ignoring the rest. Sooner or later another story will come along that captures their attention.”

The first couple of days are the most difficult. It’s almost impossible for Steve to leave or enter the garages of Stark Tower and the S.H.I.E.L.D. building. He takes Tony’s advice and only answers those questions he wants to. Everyone wants to see him with Loki, though. And Wednesday morning, Loki walks him through the garage of Stark Tower. The god doesn’t answer any questions. Neither of them do. They simply walk hand-in-hand to Steve’s motorcycle and kiss before the helmet goes on. Then the Captain rides away. Loki turns to the various reporters and camera people. He gives them a wicked smile and disappears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My plans of this being a Steve & Loki only chapter failed miserably. But hopefully you felt the focus was more on them this time. And now the Thank You’s!
> 
> Dear Mikkeneko (ff) thought Loki, who is used to being around Sif, would find the idea that ‘you should not hit women because they're weaker’ completely foreign.
> 
> While lovely WhoAtHeart (ff) knew that Steve would be uncomfortable hurting a female Loki, because it would be so ingrained in him to treat women with respect.
> 
> Wonderful JayElem0 (ff) wanted more intensity in the explicit portion of the chapter than there was last chapter between Lady Loki and Steve. I hope you enjoyed it and found it to be more on par with some of their homosexual encounters.
> 
> The fantastic Stefan’s Girl (ff) thought Lois should have been more observant the first time she met Steve and Loki at the restaurant. Lois was much more observant and reporter-like here because of it.
> 
> My darling Smile-Evily (ff) felt that Lois SHOULD out Loki and Captain America to allow them both to be open about their relationship. Remember Loki’s new-found love of YouTube? No doubt Loki will want to share not only Steve’s art but also some of the their everyday life with his new followers.
> 
> The amazing skydancer2000 (ff) and superb hitorinbo envy (ff) wanted more Thor & Loki time. Thor didn’t end up telling Loki about punching Hodur, but he knows Loki would approve.
> 
> Sweet animaniac-aizel012 (ff) wondered what would happen if Lady Loki hung out with the girls. It wasn’t a full day, but it was something, and it made her feel closer to them and to her daughter.
> 
> The wonderfully considerate pezjunkie13 (ff) wanted to see Thor bonding with his new family – The Avengers. Hope you liked his play time with the boys.
> 
> That’s it. I saw Thor: The Dark World yesterday and loved it. For those who haven’t had a chance to see it yet, good luck avoiding spoilers. And I recommend seeing the 3D version for the extended Captain America: The Winter Soldier preview. It is awesome! Until next time…


	88. To Humble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki deal with the aftermath of their interview with Lois Lane
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Tony & Pepper, Logan & Bruce, Logan & Bruce & HankLogan  
>  **Explicit Content:** Hand Job, Shakespearean Sonnets  & Quotes, Bondage, Anal Sex
> 
> **Warning** \- Mention of attempted suicide and war.

Steve is doing his best to keep his cool, but it is frustrating. He’s stopped watching the news, because he and Loki are the only thing being talked about. It feels like everyone is analyzing his and Loki’s relationship from every possible angle.

There are the ultra-conservative types who think America neither wants nor needs a bisexual hero and that Captain Rogers needs to rethink his life and try to cure himself of this. What he needs is a pretty human woman who could remind him what a real relationship is.

There are the LGBTQ groups who think this is exactly what America and the world needs, an openly bisexual hero (from the 1940s no less) whose deeds cannot be dismissed and a sexually fluid person who can switch genders as desired. Captain Rogers and Loki are exactly the type of figures that young people struggling with their sexuality and gender identity can look up to. When asked about Loki’s crimes, they don’t dismiss them but answer that that is not the issue here.

There are those concerned with the safety of US citizens who are very upset that a member of the Avengers, a superhuman, is intimate with an alien who has proven himself to be an enemy. They say it isn’t about Loki being an alien. If this was the 1980s, and Captain Rogers was dating a former Russian spy, they would have the same qualms.

There are the ‘Purifiers’ and other pro-human groups who think Loki and his brother Thor should go back to Asgard, taking all of the mutants with them, and never come back. And given that Captain Rogers has super human powers, some think he should go, too.

There are the people who don’t give a damn or who are too busy living their lives to care all that much. But since they don’t have a strong opinion, they generally aren’t given coverage.

Steve is tired of it all. He’s tired of the headlines: ‘Cap Throws Shield Both Ways’; ‘US Hero Goes for the Reach Around’; ‘Brokeback Avenger’; ‘Cap Screws Enemy’; ‘Red, White, and Bi’. 

He’s tired of the jokes he’s walked in on a few times at work. If they’re about him, he doesn’t care. But if they’re about Loki, well, there are a few agents with black eyes or broken noses. Not all are his doing. (He owes Johnny, Natasha, and Clint (yes Clint) a few drinks.) Director Fury dismisses any complaints brought against the Avengers.

He’s tired of the constant scrutiny. He’s just tired.

Steve arrives on the Avengers floor of Stark Tower Wednesday night and throws his helmet on the couch. He walks to Loki who is in the kitchen cooking dinner with Thor and Helena. He pulls his boyfriend to him and gives the man a passionate kiss as Hel and Thor vocally encourage them.

When he finally has possession of his own lips, Loki says, “Not that I’m complaining, because I’m not, but what was that for?”

“For walking out with me this morning. For being you. For keeping me sane.”

The Trickster barks out a laugh. “Oh, that’s rich. Me keeping you sane.”

“It’s true.” Steve finally notices his surroundings. “Something smells really good.”

“I’ve decided to bake a lasagna,” Thor says happily.

Hel warns, “He didn’t quite follow the recipe.”

“It will taste better this way. You will see,” Thor tells her. “Now back to salad preparation!”

Steve looks at the huge warrior. “Do you need your brother?”

“That depends. Are you wanting to bed him before dinner?”

Steve’s mouth opens, but nothing comes out. He closes it again.

“Thor,” Loki admonishes, “you know Steve does not like to discuss such matters. Now do you need me or not?”

A glint comes into the light blue eyes as a very pleased smile plays upon the bearded lips. “No. Go. Have fun. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” he calls after them.

Helena shakes her head. “You are so bad.”

“Am I?” he asks innocently. When she throws a cherry tomato at him in reply, he catches it and eats it happily.

Steve and Loki in their room are kissing passionately. Steve’s hands are in the dark hair as Loki’s hands stroke the sides of his torso.

The Trickster pulls away for a moment. “Don’t forget dinner with King T’Challa tomorrow.”

The artist nods and pulls Loki into more kissing.

He pulls away again. “And you have the hospital donation thing on Friday.”

Steve groans. “I completely forgot about that.”

“Well they didn’t. The comic shop called to confirm, as did the hospital. You need to be there at 10am sharp.”

Just as he’s about to resume kissing Loki, he stops. “You? Don’t you mean us?”

“No. Hel and I will be doing something else. I’m trying to contact Wade to see if he’ll join us. Tony was telling me about something called laser tag and something else called paintball. They sounded like activities Wade might like.”

Steve’s brow furrows slightly. “You don’t want to be there?”

Loki doesn’t know how to answer. “It would probably be best if I wasn’t.”

“Best for whom?” he demands. “Did someone say something? Did they tell you not to go?”

“It doesn’t matter, Darling. My being there would only take the focus away from what you’re trying to do. If you’d like someone there, I’m sure Thor or Tony will happily accompany you.”

“I want _you_ there.” He is getting upset. “They did tell you not to go, didn’t they. And you just said okay?”

Loki can’t bare the hurt and confusion in the blue eyes. “What would you have had me say? I know this is important to you. I didn’t…I thought…” Loki huffs out a breath through his nose. “I thought it better to keep the focus on the hospital and the veterans. I didn’t want the press to make it about us.”

“They’re going to make it about us anyway.”

“They don’t want me there.”

“Since when do you care? The Loki I knew, the Loki I fell in love with wouldn’t care what anyone else wanted. If he wanted to go, he’d go. Only I could stop him.”

It’s true. It makes the Trickster both sad and hopeful. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying I want you there. But if you don’t want to go…” He looks into the green eyes. “I love you. I’m not ashamed of you. I’m not ashamed of us. I did that interview partly so that we could be out together. I want you there beside me. And I don’t care if you’re a man, a woman, or a cat. I want you there. But only if you want to be there.”

“A cat?” Loki smiles. “I should show up as a blank panther like in Wakanda. That would set tongues afire.”

Steve smiles, too. “There’s my Kitten. So you’ll go?”

“Are you sure you want me there?”

“Yes,” he enunciates. 

“Then I shall go.”

“Good.” Steve runs his thumb over Loki’s bottom lip. “Don’t change for them, Kitten. You’re mine, not their’s. I’m not letting them take you, too.”

“Too? Darling, what have they taken?”

He gives a sad smile. “Don’t listen to me. I’m just missing when it was just us.”

“But this is what you wanted. Isn’t it?”

Blue eyes look down guiltily. “Not exactly. I just didn’t want to hide. I never thought we’d be hounded, that we wouldn’t be able to walk outside without being mobbed.”

“Did you hit someone today?”

Steve chuckles. “I’m just tired. I feel like a prisoner.”

“Don’t be silly. Tomorrow, we shall take T’Challa to Chinatown for dinner. Could a prisoner do that?” Before Steve can answer, Loki asks, “Do you mind if Thor and Helena join us?”

“Are you kidding? I’d love for them to join us. Maybe the press will leave us alone.”

Loki squints at him. “You know that’s not going to happen.”

He shrugs. “A guy can dream, can’t he?”

“Have you decided what to do about all of the interview requests?”

He shakes his head. He looks up into the green eyes. The corner of his mouth rises. “You know Thor is going to be disappointed if I don’t at least give you a hickey.”

Loki pulls his hair away from his neck and tilts his head. “Well I certainly don’t want to disappoint my brother.” He smiles as the Captain’s lips make contact. He breathes deeply as he feels his skin being sucked into the warm mouth. “Mmm. Keep that up, and you’ll have to start sucking at other places.”

JARVIS voice comes. “Pardon the interruption, Sirs, but Tony would like a word.”

“Where is he?” Loki asks as Steve’s mouth continues to be otherwise occupied.

“In the living room. He’s just invited himself and Pepper to have dinner with you.”

The Trickster taps his lover’s shoulder producing a groan that flutters against his throat. “You know it is better to get this done now. You can ravish me after dinner.”

Steve pulls away and stares directly into the green eyes. “Woman first then man.”

Loki raises his eyebrow. “Are you sure you have that much stamina?”

A not-so-innocent smile spreads across the handsome face. “You doubting me, Kitten?”

“I know better than to doubt you, Captain.”

Steve’s eyebrows rise. “Captain?”

“Would you prefer Sex God? Leader of the Bisexuals? Enemy of Humans Everywhere? Captain Muscles? Destroyer of America?”

He is smiling now. “Don’t even joke about that.” He runs the back of his fingers down Loki’s cheek. “Call me Asgardian Conquerer.”

“Asgardian Conquerer?” the god asks to ensure he heard correctly.

“Subjugator of Loki,” Steve suggests. “Kitten Wrangler.”

The Trickster laughs at that last one. “Well, Kitten Wrangler, this Kitten suggests we go to the living room before Tony sends a search party.”

After one last not-so-chaste kiss, Steve leads Loki out the door. They can hear Thor roaring, “If you disturb them, Tony, you shall have no lasagna! None I say!”

“Oh, come on, Thor. Don’t be like that.”

“It’s okay, Thor,” Steve says as they join the group. “What’s going on, Tony?”

The engineer lays his tablet on the kitchen counter. “Got something I want you to see.” He makes an upward motion, and graphs appear hovering above the screen.

Pepper is there, too, and everyone crowds around to look at the graphics.

“So Twitter comments are about 49% pro-Stoki, 42% anti-Stoki, 5% neutral, and 17% automated tweets using the Stoki hashtag when it started to trend.”

“Stoki?”

“That’s what they call us, Darling.”

“Stoki?” he asks again.

“Steve and Loki?” Tony can’t believe he has to explain this. “Steve and Loki. Stoki. Makes perfect sense.”

“So it’s running slightly pro-us,” Steve says trying to make the conversation move along. Then he realizes something. “Wait. That was more than 100%, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah. That’s because there are some tweets that are both.”

“Both?”

Pepper tries to explain. “These are ones that are happy Steve came out or don’t care but not happy that he’s dating Loki.”

“Wouldn’t that be anti-Loki?” Thor asks.

“Don’t question my methods,” Tony says seriously. He smiles. “Just kiddin’. We decided to count them in both.” He swipes to the next graph. “Facebook is a little worse.” He swipes again. “Tumblr on the other hand is very pro-Stoki. But that’s not the important thing.” Another series of hand motions brings up a blog. “JARVIS, could you read this please?”

“Certainly, Sir. The title is ‘I Did It’.

“I did it. I came out to my parents today. They were arguing about Captain America. Mom was upset that Cap came out. Dad said he probably didn’t want to live a lie. Mom said that he was a hero, a role model and should know better than to promote that kind of lifestyle. Dad said he didn’t think Cap was promoting a lifestyle just trying to live his life. ‘Kids are going to want to be like him. They’re going to try to be gay just because he is,’ she said. I told them that I thought he was pretty brave. Mom said she thought he was stupid. Dad asked if he was still on her list. Yeah, mom had Cap on her Freebie Sex list. She said no, not if he was into guys. I told her Loki wasn’t always a guy. She said that made it worse. Dad thought she was being overly harsh. She said Cap should be ashamed of himself. People look up to him, and he should remember that. I told her I agreed and that maybe that’s why he came out. Because people look up to him. He was risking that for truth. I told them I thought Cap was really brave and that I wanted to be that brave. And then I told them. I told them I was gay. I told them I like girls the way that Dad likes girls. Mom just stared at me with her mouth open like I had slapped her across the face. Dad asked me if I was sure. I laughed. Yeah, I was pretty damn sure. I would have never been able to do it. But I figured if Captain America can come out to the whole world, I could come out to my parents. Thank you, Captain America. You’re my new favorite Avenger.”

Tony lets Steve process that before pulling up another one.

JARVIS reads this one, too. “My friend tried to kill herself on Saturday. She slit her wrists. Luckily her mom came home earlier than she was supposed to and found her on the bathroom floor. I knew it was bad, but I didn’t know it was that bad. We had been at the mall. There was the usual longing look at the women’s bathroom before heading into the men’s, but that was usual. I don’t know what finally pushed her over the edge. She won’t talk about it. I have a feeling she got some hate posts or something, probably from anonymous cowards. After they stabilized her, they put her on anti-depressants. I was with her when the news about Captain America broke. We both stared at the tv in shock. She looked at me and asked if it was true, if Cap was really in love with someone who changed genders, who was both genders. I Googled the original article, found the quote. It was true. We saw the comparison photos of Loki as a man and as a woman. Both photos were beautiful, with an ‘I don’t give a shit’ attitude. Then we saw Cap say on camera that he loves Loki no matter what the gender. That made my friend smile. She smiled for real. It was the first time I’ve seen her smile, really smile in months. It was like a weight had been lifted off her. She said she felt like there was someone out there who understood her, who could accept her, who wouldn’t bully her. It’s kinda weird that our new hero is someone who tried to kill us. Anyway. Tonight she is going to ask her mom to start calling her Georgia instead of George. It’s a huge step. I know she’s really scared, but she’s also really determined. I just wish Cap and Loki had come out earlier. Maybe she wouldn’t have those scars on her wrists.”

Tony pulls up another. JARVIS says, “OMG THAT KISS! They are SO cute together. #OTP #Stoki”

Tony smiles. “I just wanted to hear JARVIS say that.” The smile drops slightly. “There are hundreds of others like those, people you’ve inspired to keep going, to be themselves. You really are a hero, you big lug. You, too, Snape. Go figure.”

Steve is quiet for a moment. He didn’t do this to be a symbol. He just wanted to be able to hold Loki’s hand in public or give him a kiss on the cheek. But now he sees that if this helps one person then all of the scrutiny and questions and pictures are worth it.

“Want to hear some more?” Tony asks.

He shakes his head. “Could you send those to me?”

“Absolutely.”

The lasagna is ready, and Thor instructs everyone to sit while he serves them. Helena takes an apprehensive first bite then smiles broadly. It’s good. It’s really good. There are yummy sounds all around the table.

Pepper is the first to say actual words. “Oh my God. This is delicious. Thor, I didn’t know you could cook.”

“I bedded a cook for a time. She taught me a few things,” he tells them.

“Ah, yes. I remember her. Her stews were amazing,” Loki recalls. “Wasn’t she with Fandral for a time?”

“Indeed she was… _after_ I was finished with her.”

“Uncle Thor! That sounds awful. She wasn’t just some piece of meat, you know.”

His face softens. “I know, Hel. It ended amicably between us. Then she decided to take up with Fandral. But it sounds more Asgardian the other way.”

“Asgard sounds horrible,” Pepper says.

“It is a warrior society,” Loki notes. “Some of our women are very strong. In fact, Mother would never let Thor get away with saying such a thing.” He turns to his brother. “The lasagna is very good, Thor. I take back everything I said earlier.”

The God of Thunder has a very self-satisfied smile on his face. “See? I told you.” He turns to Hel. “You should never have doubted me.”

xxx

Bruce is watching CNN with Storm, Rogue, Scott, and a few of the other teachers. They are still talking about Steve, and he wonders if he should have stayed in the city with his teammates especially when they keep showing the soundbites from Tony beaming with pride and making light of it all.

Logan walks into the room and watches until the next commercial break. “Bet Steve didn’t expect all that.”

“Tony was going to show him some of the positive letters and things from this. Hopefully it will help. I’m actually a little surprised Loki hasn’t swooped in and taken over the news coverage.”

“I’m sure he’s chompin’ at the bit to.”

“I kinda hope he does,” Rogue says. “It’d serve them right.”

Scott is surprised by all of this. He had heard about the trip to Malibu, but he didn’t really believe that Captain Steve Rogers was dating Loki. He figured it was a joke. He was wrong. “Too bad he isn’t dating a mutant. Might have helped some people accept us.” 

Bruce is really missing Tony and Loki right now. He’ll just have to wear the snark mantle himself. “Well you know, when Steve does something, he likes to do it 110%. Why be gay when you can be bisexual? Why date a mutant when you can date an alien? It’s not like he was following his heart or anything.”

“I didn’t mean any disrespect,” Scott says. “It was just an observation.”

Logan tells Bruce, “Don’t mind him. He’s an ass. You wanna go for a ride? Get your mind off it?”

“No, thanks. Think I’m gonna go call Thor and see how they all are.” He gets up and heads outside, his lover following.

“Tell Loki ‘hi’ for me,” Rogue calls after them.

Leaning against the wall, Logan watches as Bruce dials Stark Tower and asks for Thor. “Hey, it’s Bruce…I’m good. How are things over there?...Lasagna? Sorry I missed it…Yeah, I miss you guys, too. Hey, I was calling to see how Steve and your brother are doing…Uh-huh…Tony showed those to them?...Great…I think you’re right…They’ve been through worse. I’m sure this will blow over soon…Okay, well I’ll let you –…I’m fine…I will…Okay…See you soon. Bye, Thor.” He looks over at Logan. “Thor says hi.”

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah.”

“You sure you don’t wanna go for a ride?”

“I’m sure. You go ahead.”

Logan doesn’t move. “You sure everything’s okay?”

“You asked me that already. It’s fine.”

“You’ve been different since you got back. Well, actually, since Hank started joining us.” The mutant looks for any sign of acknowledgment, but all he sees is the Doctor blinking at him. “If this is about Hank…”

“It’s not about Hank. It’s not just about Hank,” he corrects.

Logan walks up to Bruce. “You want me to tell Hank it’s over?”

“It’s not…” Bruce isn’t sure how to say it. “I knew some of what was coming for Steve. I should have stayed. I should be there.”

“And do what?”

“Support. They’re my friends.”

“They’re my friends, too,” Logan points out.

“The difference is that these are also your friends,” he says tilting his head towards the mansion.

Blue eyes harden a little. “What are you sayin’?”

“I’m saying these are your friends not mine, and I should be there for mine.”

Logan doesn’t say anything for a long time. He just looks at the man in front of him. “What you’re sayin’ is that you ain’t a mutant. Well I got news for you, Bub. You are a mutant. Hulk? He’s your power. You may not want to admit it or accept it, but that’s the truth.”

“Hulk is the result of gamma radiation poisoning, not genetic mutation.”

“Bullshit. He may have showed up after your accident, but he was in your DNA long before that.”

“It doesn’t matter. That’s not what this is about.”

“The hell it ain’t. You wanna be with your superhero friends. Fine. But those people in that house are superheroes whether anyone else wants to admit it or not.”

“Mansion,” Bruce corrects. “That’s not a house. That’s a mansion.”

“Says the man whose best friend owns a tower in Manhattan and his own mansion in Malibu.”

“I didn’t hear you complaining when you were fucking me in one of his many cars.” After a moment of silence, Bruce shakes his head. “I’m going to bed. I won’t wait up.” As he passes to go inside, Logan takes his arm.

“I don’t like fightin’.”

“This isn’t exactly fun for me either. But if I don’t leave now…”

“Hulk?”

Bruce grimaces. “No. I’ll say something I’ll really regret.”

“You haven’t regretted anything yet?”

“ _Really_ regret.”

Logan glares at him. “You’re making me upset.”

“Shouldn’t you be used to that by now?”

Wolverine lets out a low growl. “Watch yourself, Bub.”

“Now who’s the one with anger issues.”

He pulls Bruce into a kiss, angry and heated and wanting to make the scientist regret his words. Bruce kisses back with enthusiasm but not the same intensity. Logan can feel the difference. He pulls away slowly. “You leavin’ me, Bruce?”

“I don’t want to.”

“Then don’t. Steve and the others will be here in a few days. If you wanna go back with them, I won’t stop you.”

Bruce huffs out a laugh. “Not sure if I should be grateful or…upset.” He rubs his eyes. “Go on your ride. I’ll see you in bed.”

“I’d rather go up with you.”

“Would you?” He puts his hand in Logan’s. “I’m sorry. I feel helpless here.”

“Tell you what. After this weekend is over, we’ll move on. Toronto. New Orleans. Hell, even New York City if you want. Just you and me like we planned.”

“And Rogue? I know you want to be here for her. And I think you should.”

Logan takes a breath. “And you?”

“I’ll go back to the city with Tony and the others.”

“So you are breakin’ up with me.”

“No. I’m just suggesting we take a little break. This has been kind of a whirlwind. We could probably use a little distance.”

He takes a few breaths to steady himself. “For how long?”

“Until you’re fine leaving Rogue.”

“She’s a big girl. She doesn’t need me here.” He looks into the dark eyes. “Don’t bullshit me, Bruce.”

“I’m not.”

“You afraid the press ‘ll find out about us?”

“No. If they did, it wouldn’t get half the attention Steve’s getting.”

“Then why? If you don’t love me –”

“That’s not it. The opposite actually. I love you. I just don’t know where this all goes…or where Hank fits in.”

“Hank is just a little fun. You’re the real deal. And if you don’t think I’m going to fight for you now I know for sure you love me, you have another thing coming. I’m going with you back to the city.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I know I don’t. I want to. I should ’a’ gone with you to that damn party.”

Bruce shakes his head. “It’s not about the party.”

“I know it’s not about the party. Give me a little credit. It’s about me not being there for you. I’m sorry.” He caresses the hand holding his. “Come for a ride with me. I know this great spot. We can watch the sun set, make love under the stars.”

“That’s tempting.”

“Good.” Logan doesn’t say anything else. If Bruce decides he doesn’t want to go, then they won’t go. But the mutant has a good feeling about it.

Brown eyes close for a moment. He looks at Logan and says, “Lead the way, Wolvie.”

xxx

Steve and Loki have been reading through the emails, blogs, tweets, and letters of people positively affected by Steve’s revelation. The Captain has teared up a few times over stories of acceptance, of rejection, of fear and bravery, of love, of hate, of bullying, of kindness. 

But it was the letter from a World War II veteran whose best friend David had died in the Battle of Monte Cassino in 1944 that made Steve cry. When the letter’s author went through David’s things to send back to the parents, he found a handful of pictures of naked men. He was shocked and appalled. He had no clue his friend was gay and probably would have rejected David had he discovered it when his friend was still alive. There was also a diary with shame and self-hatred on every page. It was then, reading through that diary, that the author began to feel compassion for his friend once again. The pictures and the diary were burned. There was no need for the young man’s parents to discover that shameful secret after losing their son. He wishes David could have seen Captain Rogers come out to the media, to see a war hero stand without shame for loving someone who was the same gender. Perhaps then David might have been able to accept and love himself.

“How many men do you think went through that? How many hated themselves the way David did?” Steve asks.

“I don’t know. Quite a few I would imagine. Did you hate yourself?” Loki wonders.

“I wasn’t attracted to many men, but I always felt shame when I was. And when I dreamt about them, about men instead of women, I felt dirty, disgusting.”

“And do you still feel that way?”

“Sometimes. A little. Honestly, the shame is usually because of what I do to you, how I like hurting you.”

“Don’t, Darling. I like being hurt. And I like the care that you show me afterwards.” He thinks about the letter. “In an odd way, David was lucky.”

“How can you say that?”

“How many homosexual men survived the war? How many had to go home and live a lie, their days spent full of fear that someone would learn their secret? David died honorably in battle. His secret was safe, his reputation unsoiled. What of the others? The ones who came back, what do you think their lives were like?”

Steve bows his head and prays silently for all the men and women who lived in fear, who live in fear now. “Still better than having your life taken. At least the ones who came back had a chance at love.” He shakes his head. “I thought it was just about me, about us. I was so wrong.”

Loki gently takes the tablet out of his lover’s hand. “I think we’ve read enough of these for one night. Shall we continue Harry Potter, or would you like me to change for bed?”

“No Harry Potter.”

“Very well.” Loki gets up and retrieves a Macy’s bag. “Helena and I went shopping today, and I bought you these. Put them on.” Then he goes to the bathroom to prepare for bed.

Steve looks in the bag a pulls out a set of navy checkered pajamas. The pants have an elastic waistband, and the long-sleeved top has grey buttons down the front. It reminds him of the ones Carey Grant and Clark Gable used to wear in the movies. He removes the tags. Then he happily strips to his boxers before putting them on. He pulls down the bed sheets and turns around.

Loki comes out of the bathroom wearing an emerald green silk nightgown that looks almost like a long slip. It is simple but sheer and incredibly sexy, especially as she stands in front of the light of the bathroom, the silhouette of her legs clearly visible through the fabric. She looks like a movie star.

“Does this please you?” she asks knowing it does.

The desire to draw her and kiss her and worship her do battle in Steve’s mind and body. He manages to nod. He doesn’t find his voice until she turns off the bathroom light. “No! Leave it on. Just long enough to get a picture of you.”

“A picture?”

He grabs his camera. “So I have a reference when I draw you later.”

“The pajamas suit you,” she notes as he takes a few photos from different angles. “You look very handsome.”

“Thank you.” He puts the camera away and walks up to her. “You’re so beautiful. You take my breath away.” Steve takes her hands in his. He leads her to the bed, walking backwards so that his eyes don’t have to leave her. The backs of his legs bump against the mattress.

They kiss, slow and languid, enjoying the taste of each other. Steve stops for just a moment to say, “It still feels weird to tilt my head down to kiss you.”

“Would you rather I was taller?”

“No, Kitten. I love you just the way you are.”

They return to the slow, exploratory kissing from before. 

Loki unbuttons his top. Running her hands over his chest, she slips the cloth off his shoulders. She can feel his arms encircle her, pull her towards him. Their bodies make contact through the thin cloth.

The Captain is all muscle and gentle heat.

The Trickster is soft cool curves.

He places her face up on the bed, runs his hand over the silk covering her leg. Steve lies beside her and begins kissing her again, letting his tongue explore her mouth as their breaths mingle. His hands travel over her, reacquainting himself with the peaks and valleys of her female form.

Her body meets his touch wherever it flows. She gasps as his lips move to her neck then travel up to her ear. “Talk to me, Darling,” she requests as he sucks on her earlobe.

He whispers against her ear. “What do you want me to say?”

“Anything. Everything. Tell me what you’re going to do to me. Recite poetry. Describe how I feel to you.”

The artist looks into her eyes and begins to recite. “My mistress’ eyes are nothing like the sun.” He kisses her chin. “Coral is more red than her lips’ red,” he continues and kisses those lips. “If snow be white,” he looks down at her chest, “why then her breasts be dun.” He kisses one of her breasts through the silk cloth. He looks back up at her. Taking a lock of her hair and rubbing it between his fingers, he continues, “If hair be wires, black wires grow on her head.” Steve kisses down her neck as he speaks. “I have seen roses demask’d, red and white,” he recites. “But no such roses see I in her cheeks.” He kisses the corner of her mouth. “And in some perfumes is there more delight Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks.” He kisses her, opening her mouth with his tongue as she moans lightly. “I love to hear her speak, yet well I know That music has a far more pleasing sound.” The next bit he’s a little apprehensive about saying. “I grant I never saw a goddess go; My mistress, when she walks, treads on the ground: And yet,” he continues before she can say anything, “by heaven, I think my love as rare As any she belied with false compare.”

Loki smiles. “I didn’t know you knew Shakespeare.”

“You know it?”

“I do,” she replies as she feels his fingers slowly moving the nightgown further and further up her leg. “More, please.”

His hand makes contact with the skin of her thigh. “But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Loki is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief, That thou, her maid, art far more fair than she.”

Her mouth opens as his touch travels up, brushing against her clitoris.

“Be not her maid, since she is envious,” he continues as his fingers gently glide over her labia, teasing her in gentle circles. “Her vestal livery is but sick and green And none but fools do wear it; cast it off,” he breathes into her ear before his tongue brushes over the inner part of it. “It is my lady, O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were!”

Loki moans as she feels a gush of arousal.

Steve isn’t sure if the sound was on purpose or a lucky coincidence. “She speaks yet she says nothing; what of that?”

She moans again, her eyes closing for a moment. Her head tilts back as she feels the first tingle of pleasure.

“I am too bold, ‘tis not to me she speaks.” He can’t remember the rest of that section. He skips to the part he does know. “See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek.”

“Ay me!” she moans, again making Steve wonder if she is following the play.

“She speaks!” He kisses her hungrily as his fingers continue to stroke her. He can feel her body rise and fall. “O, speak again, bright angel, for thou art As glorious to this night, being o’er my head As is the winged messenger of heaven Unto the something eyes Of mortals that…gaze…something something…”

Loki looks at him. She bites her bottom lip as he slides a finger into her. “O, Steve, Steve! Wherefore art thou Steve?” She takes a ragged breath. “Deny thy team and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I’ll no longer be Asgardian.”

“Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?” he quotes, removing his finger from inside her, instead running them through her pubic hair.

“Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not an Avenger.” Loki grabs his wrist and guides his hand back between her legs. “What is Avenger? It is nor hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor face.” She strokes his cock through the pajama bottoms as she recites, “nor any other part Belonging to a man.” She can feel him start to stiffen. “O, be some other name! What’s in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet.” She kisses him. “So Steve would, were he not Steve call’d, Retain that dear perfection which he owes Without title.” She slips her hand beneath his waistband. “Steve, doff thy name, And for that name which is no part of thee Take all myself.”

Steve slips his middle finger insider her again, his palm rubbing against her sensitive flesh each time he moves his hand. “I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I’ll be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be Steve.”

She begins to writhe against his touch. She moans as his lips and tongue trace the outline of her ear. “What man art thou that thus bescreen’d in night So stumblest on my counsel?”

“By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am: My name, dear saint,” he says as he thrusts into her with two fingers, “is hateful to myself, Because it is an enemy to thee; Had I it written, I would tear the word.” He begins sucking at her neck.

“My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words Of that tongue’s utterance, yet I know the sound: Art thou not Steve, and an Avenger?” She chokes out the last phrase as the stimulation becomes overwhelming.

“Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike.”

“I like,” Loki groans. “Oh, bloody hell, I like.”

Steve whispers in her ear. “Ready to come for me, Kitten?” he asks as his fingers leave her vagina to make insistent circles over her labia.

Her nails scratch down his back as he brushes over a sensitive area. “I want you inside of me.”

“Not yet, Kitten.”

“Please,” she moans. Her mouth drops open. Her fingers grip his shoulders leaving half-moon marks with her nails. Her back arches up as her hips move to make more contact.

His hand feels completely wet as he stops his hand.

Loki moans her disapproval, her pelvis undulating to keep the friction going.

“Stop,” he orders as he takes his hand completely away. Only when she is still does he begin to kiss down her chest and stomach, the thin cloth continuing to separate them. He kisses down until he reaches where the silk is gathered in a bunch just at her hips. He moves further down. Steve gives her a gentle lick that makes her shudder.

“Min Elskede,” she breathes.

He puts her left leg over his shoulder and moves his body back up until his lips are at her breasts. “Look at me.”

She looks down and feels his fingers making their magical circles that feel twice as good as before.

“Lick your lips. Good. Do you want me to go faster?”

Loki nods, her eyes never leaving his.

“How about deeper?”

She shakes her head.

“No? Okay. Then we’ll just stay right here.”

Her body shudders as his touch glides over the part of her that is shooting pleasure throughout her nervous system. “There,” she whispers.

“I know, Kitten,” he tells her as he brushes over it with every third of fourth pass.

“More,” she chokes. “Please, my Darling.”

His fingers speed up as his cock begins to throb from inattention. It’s taking every ounce of willpower to keep his free hand on her breast instead of stroking himself. It only gets harder as she begins to succumb to pleasure.

Loki is writhing, breathing heavily as she grips him harder. She wouldn’t be at all surprised to find that she had broken his skin. She thrashes as her orgasm comes crashing over her. She pushes his hand away and allows herself to enjoy the gentle spasms between her legs.

Steve sits up and looks at her. “Now man,” he reminds her.

“I need…I just need…a minute,” she says between heavy breaths.

“Now,” he orders as he strips naked. “And leave the nightgown on.”

She’s never done this, never changed genders in the aftermath of an orgasm. It takes extra concentration. But not having to worry about the clothes helps. Only after Loki is his usual self and feels the silk still against his skin does he look at his lover and smile. “Kinky, Captain. I didn’t realize you liked men in women’s lingerie.”

“Not men,” Steve corrects as he uses the vaginal fluid coating his hand to lubricate his cock. “You.” He licks his lips at the god’s cock glistening with…well, he isn’t sure if it’s semen or the vaginal lubricant from before. Whatever it is, it is gorgeous. He pushes the god’s legs up onto his shoulders and plunges his still-wet finger into the warm anus. “Only you.” 

Loki’s eyelids close at the intrusion. “Mmm. I like the sound of that.” He opens his eyes, a smile on his lips. “Is the silk alright? Or should I create something in leather?”

He adds a finger to the one already in the Trickster. “You’re perfect just as you are.”

The Trickster’s body still feels the relaxation his orgasm produced. His cock is tingling slightly as though still pulsing with it.

Steve begins to recite a different sonnet. “When my love swears that he is made of truth, I do believe him though I know he lies.” He pulls out his fingers. “That he might think me some untutor’d youth,” he says then lifts the god’s ass off the bed as he rises to his knees and plunges his cock into his lover. “Unlearned in the world’s false subtleties.” He begins to thrust slowly.

“You’re tongue is as dangerous as mine,” Loki tells him, arousal beginning to rise in him again. “And though I thought you an untutor’d youth before, I know better now, my beautiful artist.” He can’t take his eyes off of the perfect chest framed by his legs. He places his arms on the bed to take some of the strain from off his neck and shoulders. The silk is a little tight on his body, but he likes it that way.

Blue eyes take in the toned body accentuated by the emerald green fabric. Thrusting harder, all Steve can think about is how much he wants Loki tied up, the ropes crisscrossing the lean body that strains against them. “Rope.” He feels guilty for saying it, for wanting it.

“At home,” Loki reminds him. He sees the uncertain scowl on his lover’s face. Grabbing Steve’s pillow, he transforms that into emerald green silk rope. “Thought we should stick to a theme.”

Steve pulls out, a smile on his lips. “Three pieces, make one extra long,” he instructs. There’s a nagging at the back of his mind, though. He does his best to ignore it.

Loki is flipped onto his belly. First his arms are tied behind his back with loops below the shoulders, the elbows, and at the wrists. Then his ankles are tied to his thighs keeping the knees bent. The matching silk nightgown is bunched at the waist. That pang of guilt again that he tries to ignore.

The artist runs his hands over the arms and legs. His cock is crying for attention, pre-cum leaking out as he watches the god’s body moving with each breath. He grabs the long dark hair and pulls up. He looks at the beautiful lips. He’s tempted to use the gag from Asgard but decides to wait.

Ready to fuck Loki, he finds his cock is dry. The lubricant is quickly retrieved and used on his cock and hand, and he sticks his fingers back into the god to ensure he’s still stretched out enough. Satisfied, he pulls the hips up, forcing Loki’s face and knees into the bed, and plunges in.

Cock hanging down between his legs, the Captain within him, the ropes binding him, Loki feels a surge of heat to his groin. His lover is pounding into him now, brushing against his prostate.

Steve is holding onto the rope binding Loki’s arms, the backs of his knuckles pressed against the silk fabric, using the rope as though it were the reigns of a horse. He thrusts hard, channeling his frustrations into each forward push. He begins to grunt with every breath. He watches his lover’s face, sees the mix of pleasure and pain in every movement of the brow and lips. It spurs him on. He grabs at the rope closest to the shoulders and pulls up, lifting Loki’s head off the bed.

The god grunts, his head hanging down, dark hair like curtains covering his face. And Steve needs to see his face. The Captain’s free hand moves the hair away from the green eyes and panting lips.

“Look at me.” 

Loki turns his head and looks at his lover.

Steve can see the rope digging into the pale skin. He closes his eyes so he doesn’t have to see. He feels his testicles beginning to rise, feels the orgasm just out of reach. He gives two slow, deep thrusts that make the god moan. It’s enough, more than enough, and he continues thrusting with each spurt of semen.

The god’s head flies back as his own orgasm courses through him.

The artist gently lowers his lover down and unties the ropes. He massages the limbs, kisses them, whispers words of love into the god’s ear. An “I’m sorry” is also muttered several times, the guilt growing in his chest.

Loki finds it odd but says nothing.

The ropes are turned back into a pillow. They clean up then lie in each other’s arms.

“I never doubted you,” Loki says with a smile. He is still wearing the silk nightgown.

Steve can feel the silk against his back. “You can change if you want. The nightgown,” he clarifies.

He makes a negative sound. “I rather like it. And it was your idea after all.” He kisses his lover’s shoulder. “Now you’re stuck with it. I think I might start wearing lingerie to bed every night.”

“Really? ‘Cause I prefer it when you’re nude.”

“Hmm. Sleeping nude is more comfortable, actually.” He sits up to take it off and finds Steve there to help him. “Thank you, Darling.”

“You’re welcome, Kitten. Are you okay?”

“Of course. Why do you ask?”

“I just…want to make sure. You aren’t in pain?”

“This was nothing compared to some of the things you’ve done to me. And I loved every one of them. Do not fret, Love. I am fine.”

They return to their original position, Loki holding Steve from behind. “You’re remaining nude, as well,” he realizes.

“I didn’t think you’d mind.”

“Oh, I don’t,” he replies stroking his lover’s stomach. “Just a little surprised.”

“I’m just really hoping Helena won’t come bursting in here.”

Loki laughs. “No. I think she’s learned her lesson. And if she hasn’t, well at least my mother isn’t here to join her.”

“Thank God. Still, as long as I have you, I think I can suffer through the embarrassment.” He can feel his lover’s lips curl up into a smile against his neck. “Good night, Kitten.”

“Good night, Darling.”

xxx

Bruce and Logan are shirtless and looking up at the stars.

They had watched the sun set together. Then they started to kiss and make out. Their shirts came off. And then Bruce got distracted by a shooting star and then the stars in general.

Now they are lying on their backs as Bruce points out the various constellations to his lover. Logan already knows them all. They are an important navigational tool when one goes out on covert missions. But he lets the scientist tell him about them anyway.

Logan takes Bruce’s hand and holds it gently.

Bruce falls quiet, enjoying the warm summer night.

“You okay, Brucey?”

“Yeah. Just grateful.”

“Grateful?”

“Uh-huh. This isn’t how I expected my life to turn out, but it’s pretty damn good all the same.”

Logan chuckles. “I hear ya.” There is a long pause of silence before the mutant speaks again. “I love you, Bruce. After Jean, I wasn’t sure I’d be able to. I’m glad you proved me different.”

“I love you, too, Logan. I was sure I’d never be able to love anyone like I loved Betty. You’re the closest I’ve ever come.”

The Canadian thinks about those words for a moment. “Not sure how I should take that.”

“Betty was a huge part of my life. We were going to get married. I’ve only known you for a few weeks. So to say that you’re the second greatest love of my life is pretty momentous.”

“Don’t tell me. The third was the woman you lost your virginity to.”

“What if it was?” he asks a little defensively.

Logan’s eyes look over at Bruce. “Then that’s the cutest fucking thing I’ve ever heard. Makes me love you even more.” He smiles. “Just glad I didn’t have to fight someone over you.”

“So Coulson doesn’t count?”

“Coulson? Compared to Scott Summers, Coulson was nothin’.”

They’ve talked about Scott and Jean before. Bruce doesn’t understand why Scott and Logan still hate each other. The woman is dead. But it’s like they’re fighting over the right to have memories of her. “I still don’t get it.”

“Who? Coulson or Scott?”

“Scott of course. And yes I know he can be an ass. But that doesn’t explain everything.”

“Such as?”

“You know what? Never mind. I don’t care. The night is too beautiful to be talking about it.”

Logan smiles. He pulls Bruce’s hand up to his lips and kisses it. There are worst ways to spend a Wednesday night.

xxx

Peter Parker and Patricia Jimenez are spending their Thursday as usual at the Daily Bugle. Their boss Jacob Steinberg tells them about the charity thing at the Veteran’s hospital. He wants one of them there to take crowd pictures and what not.

Peter offers his time, letting them know he could be an asset, too. “If you need to get close to Captain America, I might be able to help.

Mr. Steinberg looks at him critically. “How so?”

“Well, I kind of know him.”

The boss is not impressed. “Yeah, Kid. Lots of people kind of know Captain America.”

“Has he been to their houses? ‘Cause he’s been to mine.” He is asked to explain. So he vaguely tells him about how he knows Loki’s daughter.

Steinberg does a spit take. “Why the hell am I just learning about this?!”

“You never asked?”

The editor grumbles under his breath then calls the reporters who have been assigned the Cap/Loki story. Peter is sent up to meet them.

Robert Smythe was assigned to cover the security aspects of the story. Sarah Thompson was assigned to cover the romance. She resents it. She knows it’s only because she is a woman. But at least she gets another byline that will hopefully land her a better gig than this one.

Once Peter tells them how he knows Cap and Loki, Sarah is put in charge of him. Neither one of them is particularly happy about this, especially when Peter is ordered to call Captain Rogers and request an interview. He tries to tell her he doesn’t actually have Steve Rogers’ phone number. She doesn’t care.

“Call your friend,” Sarah suggests. “Have her give you his phone number.”

“As soon as I tell her why, she won’t give it to me.”

“So then don’t tell her,” the reporter says as though it’s the obvious solution.

Peter takes a breath before calling Helena. The conversation is as awkward as he imagined it would be. But on the bright side she gives him Steve’s phone number without any questions, assuming it has to do with Avengers business.

He calls the Captain and immediately apologizes in case he interrupted something important.

“Just helping to train some recruits in combat techniques. What’s up?”

“So you know I’m interning with the Daily Bugle, right?”

There is a short pause. “Uh-huh.” Those two syllables are all Peter needs to know that the Captain’s defenses have come up.

“Well, they’d like to interview you.”

“I’ve already been interviewed…by the Daily Planet.”

Peter relays the information to Ms. Thompson. The Captain tells him to put the phone on speaker.

“Who am I speaking with?” Steve asks.

“This is Sarah Thompson with the Daily Bugle. I was really hoping I could interview you for a piece I’m writing.”

“Why? From what I’ve seen, the Daily Bugle doesn’t exactly bother with fact checking.”

“Well, Captain Rogers, I like to hold myself to a higher standard than the newspaper. But if you don't want an interview, that’s fine. How about a few quotes instead?”

“What kind of quotes were you hoping for?”

“I don’t know,” she admits. “Something witty and heartfelt. Controversial wouldn’t hurt.”

“Okay. How about this: When I spoke with Ms. Lane, it was for entirely selfish reasons. I didn’t want Loki to have to hide anymore. I wanted him by my side. But since explaining our relationship, I’ve realized how much this is _not_ about me. It’s about everyone else like me and like Loki. It’s about the people who have felt like they needed to hide a part of themselves in order to be accepted. I want to show them and everyone else that who you love, how you see yourself is nothing to be ashamed of. Is that good enough?”

Sarah has been writing furiously. “Who you love? Does that include pedophilia?”

“Pedophilia is non-consensual. Same with bestiality. So don’t try pulling that slippery slope nonsense.”

“That’s perfect. Is there any way I could talk to Loki or to the rest of the Avengers?”

“You’d have to ask them. But I should warn you, Loki likes to play games,” Steve tells her.

“What kind of games?”

“The kind that tends to make others look stupid.”

“Captain?” Peter interrupts. “We’ll be at the ceremony tomorrow.”

“Good. Your friend can meet Loki then. But please try to keep in mind that tomorrow is about the men and women who fight for this country and not about my sex life.”

“How is your sex life?” Sarah asks.

“Amazing. How’s yours?” He waits for an answer. “What’s wrong, Ms. Thompson? Don’t want to talk about it to a total stranger? Don’t think it’s any of my business? Now amplify that a thousand times, and you’ll begin to understand what these past few days have been like for me.”

“I’m not a celebrity,” she counters.

“Neither am I. I’m a soldier just trying to do my job. See you tomorrow, Peter. Oh, and just so you know, Helena is going to be there.”

“Thanks, Cap,” Peter says.

“Sure thing. And please say hello to your aunt and uncle for me.”

That makes the teenager smile. “I certainly will.”

xxx

King T’Challa does not like having a security detail, especially since he knows he can take care of himself far better than they can. But that is what is expected of a visiting dignitary. So they accompany him to Stark Tower where he is meeting his friends.

As the ambassadorial stretch limousine pulls up to the curb, he sees the few reporters and paparazzi waiting around begin to get excited. Two of his guards get out first. They are dressed in pantsuits rather than their traditional Wakandan uniforms. This is to hide the bullet-proof vests they wear. Being women, they are sometimes mistaken for decoration. But they are as deadly as any man with the added bonus of being underestimated. It is a combination that pleases T’Challa.

The King steps out of the limousine, his other two guards following. Questions are shouted at him. He turns to them and smiles.

“I am here to visit my friend Loki and his family. Yes, that includes his lover.”

“You see Loki as a ‘he’ rather than a ‘she’?” someone calls out.

“I have known Loki mostly as ‘he’. At the party, I referred to my friend as ‘she’ since that is what she was. Loki has as of yet not corrected my pronouns. When he does, I will adjust accordingly. Now if you will excuse me, I do not wish to be tardy.”

The front desk calls the Avengers Floor to let them know the King has arrived.

Pepper Potts walks into the building. “George, is there any way we can get rid of the riff raff?”

“I’m afraid not, Ms. Potts.”

She sighs. “This is ridiculous. I’ve half a mind to ask Loki to get rid of them in his own special way.”

“No doubt he would be most happy to,” T’Challa says walking up. “Ms. Potts yes? I am T’Challa. We met on Saturday.” He kisses her hand.

“Yes, of course, King T’Challa.” Pepper is a little flustered. “I, um, I hope they didn’t bother you outside.”

“No. Nothing of consequence. But I can see how it would be a burden to your employees and clients. And I think Loki would be more than happy to rid you of them,” he says with a twinkle in his eye.

“Wouldn’t that be nice.”

The elevator door opens, and Loki, Steve, Hel, and Thor step out. 

“Loki, my friend, we were just talking about you.”

“T’Challa. How wonderful to see you again. Should I be concerned?”

“Not at all. Ms. Potts and I were simply discussing the possibility of you getting rid of the pests.” His brown eyes glance out the door.

“Ah, yes. I’ve been wanting to do that for some time. However, it was deemed ill advised,” he ends looking at Steve.

“Because it is ill advised,” the Captain replies. He turns his attention to the guest. “King T’Challa, it’s nice to see you again.”

“And you, Steve.” He greets Hel and Thor next. Then they say good-bye to Pepper and head out.

As they walk past the paparazzi, Loki gives a small flick of his wrist. They get into the limousine and head to Chinatown.

“What did you do?” Steve asks the Trickster.

“Hmm?” Loki asks as he gives his best innocent look.

Hel tries not to laugh as Steve repeats his question now knowing full well that the god did something.

“I simply made it so that all of our heads would look like horses in the pictures. Harmless by anyone’s standards.”

“Oh, Trickster. Life in Wakanda has been boring without you. When will you return to us?”

“Soon I hope. Whenever Steve can get away.” He turns to the Captain and asks almost confrontationally, “Are you angry at me?”

Steve runs a hand through his hair. “No, Kitten. That was pretty tame. And if they’re still there on Monday, you have my permission to do more. Just please don’t hurt them.”

Thor beams. “Is it wrong of me to hope they are still there come Monday?”

At the restaurant, the four security women are made to sit at a separate table near the door while Helena and the four men take a table closer to the kitchen. The staff is thrilled to see them.

“We knew from beginning,” the waiter tells them as he serves them tea. “The way they look at each other. They think we don’t notice, but we did. Very happy for you. Very happy.”

A slight blush rises in Steve’s cheeks. “Thanks, Kuan-Yin. I should have known we couldn’t fool you. And thank you for not telling anyone.”

“Weren’t sure _you_ knew at first. Then decided no one else’s business.”

Steve smiles. “It’s good, hard-working, decent people like you who make this country great. You make me proud to be American.”

“You make us proud, too,” Kuan-Yin tells him. “Captain America our favorite Avenger.” He takes their order and heads to the kitchen.

Loki asks about Wakanda and what happened with the Latverians. T’Challa tells them of the deal they struck. “No one was happy, so it was no doubt the best solution.”

Thor is struck by the words. “King T’Challa, if I may ask, how do you strike the balance between what is good for your people and what is good for your family?”

The table goes quiet knowing exactly why the God of Thunder is asking this.

“It is a good question but one I do not think I can answer. My parents have passed. I have no wife, no children of my own. The people of Wakanda are my children.”

“But if you had to sacrifice one for the peace of the others?”

“The peace?”

Loki explains a bit about his circumstances and the various deals Odin struck with Laufey and Helblindi.

“Ah. I see. I am sorry.” He turns to Thor. “I would first ensure that such a choice was necessary. There are often other options that one may not easily see. It is rarely a decision between only two choices. A true King, a wise man will look for the third, fourth, and fifth choices, the ones that help to serve all interests. Loki could have been given special status, ambassador and counselor to both realms with no hope of ruling them, free to cause mischief without too much consequence. It is a deal I think he would have taken.”

“How is it that you know me so much better than my supposed father?” Loki asks.

“Perhaps because I do not love you as he does and am better able to see you as you are and not as I want you to be. Emotions can cloud our judgment, make us desperate. Though they also serve to remind us why we rule. No doubt Odin was afraid to lose you.”

“He lost me anyway and was happy to do so.” He feels Steve’s hand on his leg.

Thor explains, “Father lost his way. He wanted so badly to retain the peace that he forgot the lessons of war.”

“And those are?” Hel asks.

“That we must all sacrifice. That no matter our station we all bleed the same. We all die the same. That there are things worth fighting and dying for but if you are not willing to make the sacrifice yourself you have no right to require others to make it for you.”

Steve adds to what Thor has said. “It’s not just about winning. It’s about not losing yourself, your humanity in the process.”

T’Challa leans back as a bowl of soup is placed in front of him. “No doubt Odin knew these lessons at one time. But fear can make us forget.”

“What would you have done?” Hel asks.

“I would like to think that I would have told Loki about his heritage when he was a child. But if I had not and if what I already proposed was not an option…” He considers the circumstances. “I would most likely have told him then, told him of the situation, told him if he wished to fight for the throne, I could not assist him…at least not overtly. What would you have done?” he asks her.

Hel has thought of that a lot, actually. “I would have tried to find a way to prove that Loki was Laufey’s son. Then I would have helped him win the throne…or blackmailed Laufey in some way.”

“That’s my girl,” Loki says with a proud smile.

“And you, Thor?” T’Challa enquires. “You will be king one day. What would you have done?”

Thor has also thought about this. “I would have told Loki the truth as a child. I would have taught him of his heritage. I would have brought Frost Giants or storytellers to tell of the good and honorable deeds they had done. But before all of that, I would have asked Laufey about the child. I would have searched for his mother. I would have done all I could to bring him to his family. And if that could not be done, I would have raised him as my own, truthfully and with love.”

“This from the boy who told me that he would kill all the Frost Giants when he grew up. You have changed, Brother.”

“As have you. Thankfully we have both moved beyond our lessons.”

“And you, Da? What would you have done?”

“I would have let the child die.”

“No, you wouldn’t,” Steve says before anyone else can utter a word.

“Wouldn’t I?”

“No.”

“An unwanted child? What good could come of it?”

“And if someone had said that about Wade?”

The words silence the Trickster for a long moment. “I…I would have told you about it. You would have gone back for the child. You would have cared for it as though it were your own. Like Thor, you would no doubt have raised it to be proud of its heritage.”

“His,” Steve corrects. “ _His_ heritage, Loki. Not it. Never it.”

Loki looks down and drinks his tea feeling suddenly vulnerable. He feels a kiss on his temple and a voice that says, “You’re not an it.”

The God of Mischief puts on a smile and lifts his head to look at the King. “Not quite the conversation you bargained for, is it.”

“You lie, Trickster. You would have taken the child for your own amusement, making it as wild and mischievous as yourself, and then presented it back to Laufey to wreak havoc on his kingdom. Do you deny this?” T’Challa asks with half a smile.

Loki feels his shoulders relax. “No. I do not deny this, at least not during certain periods of my life. Truly I do not know what I would do. And though it pains me to admit it, I might have made the same decisions as Odin.”

“I see. Well, I was afraid I would have to draw up another contract with you in order to get to the truth,” he smiles, his teeth bright against the dark lips. “I am glad that is not the case.”

King T’Challa’s security ensures they remain undisturbed as they continue their meal. There are a couple of paparazzi outside who have followed them. Loki drains their camera batteries before they can take any photos.

The few patrons who go into the restaurant are respectful. Some work up enough courage to introduce themselves and offer words of encouragement. One couple gives them dirty looks from their booth. Steve, trying to ignore them, doesn’t notice the gleam that comes into Loki’s eyes. Suddenly, his head is turned, and the god’s lips are on his in a passionate kiss. Before he can react, Loki pulls back, a gleeful smirk on his face. The couple gets up in a huff, the man telling them that they are disgusting, and leaves.

“Good riddance!” Loki calls after them before standing up and apologizing to everyone in the restaurant. There are a few calls that it’s okay in response. He apologizes to the waiter next who assures him that it is fine; they don’t need those people’s business. Finally he apologizes to Steve.

The Captain just shakes his head and continues eating.

“We aren’t usually very demonstrative out in the world,” Loki explains to T’Challa.

“No, I suppose not.”

The rest of the meal is pleasant enough. They talk about Wakanda and its riches, Asgard and its warriors, and Helena’s time in New York.

They pose with the staff for a picture and do the same with some of the people eating there. Then T’Challa takes them back to Stark Tower.

“I like your friend, Brother,” Thor says as they ride the elevator to the Avengers Floor. “He seems to be a good king.”

“I’m glad you approve.” He turns to his lover. “Do I have to wait until Monday?”

It takes a moment before Steve realizes he’s talking about the paparazzi and reporters. “Yes. Monday. Then you can gently convince them to leave us alone.”

The Trickster sighs dramatically. “Such a long time.”

Steve bumps his shoulder against his lover’s. “We won’t even be here for some of it, Kitten. You can wait.”

Loki wraps his arm around Helena’s shoulders. “Did you have fun, Pet?”

“I did. I agree with Uncle Thor. T’Challa seems like a cool guy.”

“Good.”

The elevator door opens, and they step into the living room.

Thor and Helena stay there and watch Mulan. Both Natasha and Pepper had recommended it.

Steve and Loki go to their room and finish Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. They talk about Remus Lupin for a while and how he was discriminated against and why. “Fear,” Steve concludes. “It always comes down to fear.”

“Well to be fair, they did have a reason to fear.”

“Doesn’t make it right. He’s still a human being.”

“How tiring it must be to be so morally superior to everyone else. Sorry, Darling,” Loki quickly adds when he sees the unhappy face of his lover. “It’s not so clear for the rest of us.”

“But Lupin is like Bruce, right? I wouldn’t shun Bruce because of Hulk even though I know Hulk is dangerous.”

“No. But there are people who are so afraid of Hulk that they will not only shun Bruce but try to hurt him.”

“Well that’s counterproductive considering hurting him will only bring Hulk out.”

“I didn’t say they were intelligent.” The god gets up from bed.

“Where are you going?”

“To brush my teeth.”

Steve gets up and follows him. “Loki, when’s your birthday?”

“My what?”

“Your birthday. The day you were born.”

“I don’t know,” he states as he adds toothpaste to his toothbrush.

“You can share mine if you want.”

Green eyes look at his lover’s reflection. “Why do you ask?”

“Mine is coming up soon. I thought maybe we could take a trip, assuming the world isn’t in danger.”

“It’s in a couple of weeks, is it not?”

“You knew?”

“You’re surprised?”

Steve chuckles. “Guess not.” He watches as the god brushes his teeth. Somehow seeing him do such a mundane task makes him love the guy even more. “So what do you think?”

Loki spits into the sink. “About the trip or sharing the birthday?”

“Both.”

“You already share it with America. Yes I know about that, too. You shouldn’t have to share it with me. As for the trip, we can go wherever you like.”

“Niagra Falls?” Steve had considered saving it for their honeymoon whenever they got married but thinks Hawaii or Paris might be better for that. Plus Niagra Falls is pretty close, and he knows Bruce and Logan have already been.

“Do you think we could get a room on such short notice?”

“We can try.”

“Then yes.”

Steve smiles happily. “Okay.” He’s given a soft kiss and realizes this is the first time since waking from the ice that he’s actually looking forward to a birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, the story’s timeline isn’t really following ours. Hope you don’t mind. I decided not to follow soap opera rules where somehow it always syncs up. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> Let’s talk about Thor, shall we? His new love of cooking was inspired by both T-TrainOrTurkeyT (ff) who thought Thor needed a hobby and pezjunkie13 (ff) who wanted to see more happy Thor with Loki, Hel, and the Avengers. What better way to bring a family together than by cooking for them?
> 
> The news stories and emails and blogs and tweets were requested by pezjunkie13 and skydancer2000 (ff). I hope they felt plausible. I know they helped put things in perspective for Steve.
> 
> Logan’s view of Bruce being a mutant came out of a theory by T-TrainOrTurkeyT that there should be 2 classifications of mutants. The one we are familiar with (born) and one for superhumans who are essentially created. I thought it was a great idea but hadn’t had a chance to start playing with the idea until now.
> 
> That feeling of guilt Steve had as he tied up and fucked male Loki was from the realization by WhoAtHeart (ff) that Steve would probably begin to view Loki differently after being a woman. After all, that woman is still inside Loki.
> 
> Peter’s involvement in the Steve/Loki story as well as Steve’s sassy answers were brought about by FirechildSlytherin5 (ff). I love sassy Steve.
> 
> T’Challa’s visit and the conversation that emerged was for skydancer2000 (ff) who wanted Thor, Steve, and Loki to have some time with the Wakandan King. The request was to talk about ruling, understanding Odin’s point of view (that didn’t quite happen), and how the Wakandan might have handled the situation with Laufey. I think it ended up being quite interesting.
> 
> Thank you all for your continued support. I have a busy weekend next week but will try to post something. If I don’t, I hope you will forgive me. Until next time…


	89. To Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen and Hel meet each other.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Peter & Gwen  
>  **Explicit Content:** Rimming, Slapping, Hitting, Anal Sex

There are rumors buzzing through Asgard. In every tavern, through the marketplace, in the healing halls and the library, in the practice field, and in the pastures there is talk of Ragnarok. It is not the familiar talk of when it might happen or whether anyone will survive. No, it is talk of whether Ragnarok will happen at all.

After a particularly boisterous night in the tavern, Fandral brings the rumor to King Odin. The All-Father is not pleased. “It was only the ravings of drunken men,” Fandral assures him. “How else to explain such mad talk?”

Kelda is the first to bring it to her Queen’s attention. “Is it possible?” the servant asks. “Could the Ragnarok prophesy be false?” She is hopeful in her voice.

“Where did you hear this?”

“In the kitchen. The delivery boy spoke of it. Apparently the entire city is abuzz.” She sees the solemn look on her Lady’s face. She is apprehensive about revealing the next bit. “They say the prophesy was created to help the Frost Giants…created by the Royal Family of Asgard.”

“Who says such things?” Frigga demands.

Kelda lowers her head and shrugs. “I do not know, My Lady.”

“I can tell you with absolute certainty that it was _not_ created to help the Frost Giants. And it was _not_ created by the Royal Family of Asgard.” She takes a deep breath. “We may have promoted it, but we did not begin it.”

“Is the prophesy false then? Will there be no Ragnarok?”

Frigga knows she should speak to Odin first, but she is angry at him, angry at the choices he thrust upon her. She feels it is only fair to thrust some choices on him. “There was no prophesy. There will be no Ragnarok as far as I know. That much of the rumors are true.”

“But why?” Kelda asks in shock before she can stop herself.

“We thought we were protecting Loki.” She sees the confusion on the young woman’s face. “What is it, Kelda? You can tell me.”

“Loki was the villain, the father of monsters in the prophesy. You thought you were protecting Loki by making him the villain?”

The Queen has no satisfactory explanation for it. “We did it for peace. We did it so that Jotunheim would not send assassins after my son. We did it, because the man who made it up had already told and convinced over a dozen Asgardians that it was true. And they had each convinced a dozen more and so on and so forth. It was easier to accept the lie than to tell the truth.”

“The truth?”

“That Loki is the son of Laufey. That his children are a threat to the Jotun throne. That we were choosing peace over our grandchildren. That we were acting just as monstrous as we have claimed the Frost Giants to be.”

She sees the sadness in the Queen’s blue eyes and cannot help but feel sorry for her. “What should I say when I hear these rumors, Mistress?” Kelda asks with no judgment in her voice.

Frigga is more grateful for that simple kindness than for any loud proclamations of loyalty. “Tell them the truth. Tell them that the Ragnarok prophesy was a lie created by a Midgardian in the hopes that it might ease my pain and cover my suffering. It was meant to explain why Fenrir and Jormungand were taken from Loki’s care. In truth, they were taken to keep the peace between Asgard and Jotunheim. Others will have to judge whether it was an appropriate trade-off.” Frigga knows in her heart it was not, but nothing can be done of it now.

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

“And Kelda? Thank you for bringing this to my attention.” She hesitates before asking. “Do you happen to know the source of these rumors?”

“I do not, Your Majesty.”

“Very well,” Frigga replies. She has a very strong suspicion about who it was but is unsure whether she wishes to pursue it.

xxx

Peter is in the lobby of the Veteran’s Hospital taking pictures of the small group of people gathered around the impromptu stage where the presentation of the donation is to take place.

The people waiting for the ceremony is made up of about a quarter reporters and camera people and three-quarters veterans and their families.

“Hey, Handsome,” a voice says behind his ear.

Peter turns quickly and finds his favorite blonde smiling and rocking side-to-side. “Gwen! What are you doing here?” Then he remembers that Helena is supposed to be coming. “What are you doing here?” he repeats, his voice a little higher.

“I know you’re working, but I thought I’d come surprise you. Plus, I was kind of hoping to meet Captain America,” she admits with a wrinkle of her nose. “Do you think maybe..?”

“Uh, well, I’m not sure. I mean. We can try.”

“Great!” She gives him a quick kiss on the lips.

“Peter,” a familiar voice says behind him.

He closes his eyes for a moment before turning around. “Hi, Helena,” he says barely able to look at her, keeping his eyes mainly on her black jeans and see-through electric blue shirt and black camisole.

Hel’s violet eyes turn to the blonde. She smiles widely. “And you must be Gwen. I’m Hel, Loki’s daughter.” She offers her hand. As they shake, she continues, “Peter and I spent a weekend together.”

“You did?” It is obvious this is the first Gwen has heard of it. She turns her blue eyes to her boyfriend.

Hel also looks at Peter. “Oh, yes. But all he could speak about was you,” she says turning her attention back to the pretty girl in the yellow skirt and white blouse. “Gwen. Gwen. Gwen. That’s all he talked about. ‘Gwen said this. My girlfriend likes that.’ The entire time. It got to be quite annoying. Isn’t that right, Peter?” she asks innocently.

What is he supposed to say? He hates lying to Gwen, but it would be so much easier than trying to explain how he flirted with Helena and didn’t bring up his girlfriend once. “Uh, yeah,” he replies and feels a wave of guilt.

“Sorry if he bored you,” Gwen says with a crooked smile.

“Not at all. I found it quite charming. If only all men doted on their girlfriends that way.”

Loki walks up to the three young people. “Hel,” he says as he puts a hand on his daughter’s arm. “They’re about to start.”

“Oh. But you must meet Peter’s girlfriend.” She introduces them.

Gwen is a little nervous, but it’s kind of hard to see the man in the grey pinstripe trousers, matching waistcoat, and white dress shirt with the rolled up sleeves as a threat. Although he is really, really tall.

Loki shakes her hand as he studies her. She is pretty. There is no denying that. After a quick glance at Hel, he gives the blonde a smile. “It’s very nice to meet you, Gwen. And there’s no need to worry. I have no plans to destroy the city…today,” he adds with a mischievous smile. “If you’ll both please excuse us…”

“Would you mind if I sat with you?” Gwen asks the god.

“What?” Peter squeaks.

“Well you’re working,” she tells him. “I don’t want to be a bother. Plus maybe I’ll have a better chance to meet Captain America?”

Loki smiles. “You will indeed. And my brother Thor if you’re so inclined.”

“Thor is here?” she asks as her blue eyes grow wide.

“Of course she likes Thor,” Hel mutters.

Reporter Sarah Thompson rushes up to them. “Peter, aren’t you going to introduce us?” The gleam in her eyes is a little too bright for comfort.

“No time. Peter,” Loki says with a nod. “Ladies,” he says as he ushers Gwen and Helena towards the stage. “I truly wish Steve would let me deal with them.”

Hel takes her father’s arm. “Come on, Da. She didn’t even ask any questions. You never know. She may have wanted to talk to you about the donation.”

“Stop being so reasonable.” He looks at her out of the corner of his eye and smiles. “People will start to think you aren’t mine.”

Gwen suddenly misses her father, like really misses him. She promises herself she won’t cry and focuses on the little stage where Captain America, Thor, and Iron Man are standing with the Senator of New York and the owner of the comic shop. She is star struck. “Iron Man, too?”

“Ah, yes. Once Tony heard that Thor was coming there was no keeping him away. Steve thought it would help keep the focus on the veterans.”

The President of the hospital taps on the microphone that sits atop a small podium. Everyone goes quiet.

The ceremony is fairly short. There are short speeches by the Senator, the head of the VA and the owner of Midtown Comics. Captain America says a few sentences before letting Tony take the podium and answer most of the questions directed at the superheroes. About half of all the questions are about the Veterans Hospital. About half are about the superheroes. One is not about either.

“This isn’t about my personal life,” Captain America responds. “This is about taking care of the men and women who protect our freedoms. I ask you to please respect that.”

They do, much to Loki’s surprise.

The pictures and autographs take much longer. Iron Man, Thor, and Captain America stay until all of the families have had some time with them. Loki leads the two young ladies up to the heroes.

“What did you think?” Steve asks.

“You were spectacular as always.”

Tony, his face exposed, asks Loki if he found another daughter.

“No. This is Gwen, Peter’s friend.”

“Girlfriend,” Hel corrects pointedly.

Loki puts an arm around his girl as Steve shakes Gwen’s hand and says, “Nice to meet you, Gwen.”

“Cute,” Tony says. He smiles brightly. “Hi. Tony Stark. I know. Very exciting. Try to contain yourself.”

She giggles in spite of her self. Then she clears her throat. “Gwen Stacy. Big fan.”

“Of course you are.”

“I am Thor, God of Thunder and uncle of Hel.”

Gwen giggles again then clears her throat. It doesn’t help. “You’re so…muscle-y.”

“Yes. Darcy thought so as well.”

Loki looks to Steve. “Are we ready to go?”

“Um, no. I actually wanted to visit with some of the patients. You all go ahead.”

Thor tells the Captain that he would like to remain and visit the warriors as well. Tony has to go. He promised Pepper he’d attend an R&D meeting. Steve can see the disappointment in the brown eyes. It wasn’t that long ago that that look would have surprised him. But the Captain knows better now.

“Hel and I will walk out with you,” Loki tells the billionaire. He turns to Steve and touches his hand. “We’ll see you tonight.”

Peter has been taking pictures of them from a little ways away while Sarah has been busy interviewing the head of the VA. The photographer walks to where his girlfriend still stands gazing at the men in their bright suits.

Gwen grabs his arm and squeals softly in his ear, “They are so cool!”

“Hey,” he says to the group. “Um, can I get a picture of all of you?” When Loki and Hel step away, Peter asks them to get closer to the others.

“No,” Loki replies. “If your picture is meant to accompany this story, then it is the three Avengers you require. Helena and I are leaving.”

“Actually, I really need to go, too,” Tony says. “Sorry, Kid. Tell you what, make an appointment with JARVIS, and you can take as many pictures of me as you want.”

Gwen gives Peter a kiss on the cheek and follows them out.

Tony flies off as soon as he’s outside.

Loki notices Gwen behind them. He turns and considers his options. “Gwen, do you have a way home?”

“Oh, yeah. I can just take the subway.”

Hel regards her. “Do you have to go home right away? Perhaps you could have lunch with us and even spend the afternoon. Da needs to find Steve a birthday present.”

The god is a bit suspicious of his daughter’s motives, but he sees no obvious harm in the offer. So he does not try to dissuade the girlfriend from joining them.

“Yeah? I don’t want to impose or anything,” she replies. Her eyes are the only thing that show how much she wants to go with them.

“No imposition at all,” Loki assures her. “Do you need to check with your parents?” He notices her smile falter.

“Just my mom. My dad…He was a police officer,” she tells him.

“My condolences.” He pauses before asking the dreaded question. “Was it…? Was I…responsible?”

“No,” she assures him with a shake of her head. “It was a giant man-lizard. My former boss actually.”

“Wade?” Hel asks.

“Wade was a serpent, Pet. And he hasn’t been that since before you were born.” Green eyes turn back to Gwen. “Call your mother. Be sure to tell her with whom you’ll be spending your time.”

The phone conversation gets a little heated as Gwen assures her mother that she’ll be fine. Loki finally holds out his hand palm up. Gwen tells her mother that Loki wants to speak with her. She puts it in his hand, and he puts the phone against his ear.

“Hello, Ms…” He looks at Gwen.

She whispers her last name.

“Ms. Stacy. This is Loki…Yes, I understand. I have a daughter of my own…That’s a bit uncalled for…I assure you she will be perfectly safe…Then you can inform Steve Rogers, and he will be sure to punish me.”

Hel smiles at that which confuses Gwen slightly.

“No I am being completely serious…Just some lunch, perhaps some shopping if she wishes to join us and you are amenable. It is of course your decision…My daughter will be with us…Yes…I actually see that as an advantage. No one would dare harm her with me around…As if she were my own…One moment.” He hands the phone back to the blonde.

She says a few more words to her mother then hangs up to phone. “She said yes.” Gwen can’t believe it.

“Excellent.”

Helena shakes her head. “Steve will punish you.” She chuckles. “Like you don’t love it when he does.”

“Helena,” Loki warns as Gwen furrows her brow uncertainly.

“Oh, right. Sorry, Da.”

“Now where would you ladies like to eat?”

They go to a diner where they can get burgers and shakes.

“Thank you for inviting me. I’ve spent the past few weeks with my Mom, and I swear we were about to kill each other.”

“Not at all. I perfectly understand the need to get away from family for awhile,” Loki assures her. “How long have you and Peter been together?”

“About nine months-ish.” She smiles. “How long have you and Steve been together?” She takes a sip of her strawberry milkshake.

He thinks about it. “About six months or so? I’m not very good at Earth time.”

Hel tells Gwen that no one knew about them until very recently. “All of Asgard was abuzz. Word even got to me on Helheim. So when I heard they were returning home, I had to go meet him.”

“And? What was your first impression?” Gwen asks.

“I wasn’t all that impressed at first. He was handsome, sure, but not what I expected for Da. I thought he was quite tame actually. Boring. But then I began to see what Da sees in him.”

“And what was that?”

“Strength. Leadership. Dom-“

“Steve has many qualities I admire,” Loki interrupts.

“I saw how you were looking at him,” the blonde tells him. “It’s pretty obvious you’re in love.” She leans in conspiratorially. “So what’s he like?”

“Very much as you see him,” he assures her. “But with more of a temper than he generally shows. He’s also quite…playful and very creative.”

Hel adds, “And quite the actor.”

“Actor?” Gwen asks.

It takes a moment for Loki to realize what his daughter was alluding to. “Helena,” he warns.

“What?” She looks at him innocently. “He had to be a good actor to fool all his friends when you were seeing each other in secret.”

“Really?” Gwen asks amazed. “You two were sneaking around? How romantic.”

Loki isn’t sure if he should be angry or proud. He chooses neither and turns to the blonde. “Not romantic so much as defensive. His team didn’t exactly like me. I did not want my family to know where I was. It seemed the best option.”

“So you disguised yourselves before going out?”

“Not exactly. We usually stayed in.”

“I guess that makes sense. Less likely to slip up that way. And with Netflix and stuff, you could marathon a whole series or watch a bunch of movies.”

“We did watch a movie here and there, but mainly we had sex.”

Gwen nearly chokes on her milkshake. And of course that’s when the waiter brings their food.

“Are you alright?” Loki asks her.

“Yeah,” she replies in a high-pitched voice between coughs. “Just…mental images. Bad, bad…well, good, uh,” she stammers. “Not appropriate. But I mean…Captain America.”

Loki smiles knowingly. “Indeed.” He takes the ketchup and squirts it next to his fries.

“So he’s…”

Loki and Hel both look at her expectantly as they begin to eat.

“Well, I mean, you wouldn’t have been having all that sex if he wasn’t…good.”

“You do realize I’m sitting here with my daughter.”

“You brought it up,” Gwen reminds him then bites into her veggie burger as she turns red.

“Steve is the best lover Da has ever had.”

“I never said that.”

“Oh, come on, Da. I’ve never seen you happier. And I know you think he’s better than ‘Boda and that your lovers before her must have been super boring.”

“Why’s that?” Gwen asks with wide eyes.

“Because ‘Boda –“

“Helena,” Loki says. “Personal details.” He turns to the blonde. “So how long have you and Peter been seeing each other? Wait. You’ve answered that. Where did you meet? How did you get together?” He knows it is slightly cruel, but his daughter must learn to keep her mouth shut.

“We met at school, but we didn’t really get together until he crashed the internship orientation at Oscorp where I was working,” Gwen tells them.

“Why would he do that?” Loki wonders.

“He was looking for Dr. Connors, my boss. He and Peter’s father had worked together before his parents died.” She doesn’t like where this conversation is heading and decides to change the subject. “So what’s Asgard like?” she asks.

Loki lets Hel describe it. Gwen listens attentively. She nods and says things like, “That’s cool,” or, “Neat.” It isn’t until Hel mentions that Asgard is flat that the blonde is truly surprised. “Wait. What?”

They try to explain it to her, but it is a difficult concept to grasp. She grew up being taught that planets were round. It is hard for her to understand that a land can be flat.

xxx

Tony Stark is adamant that Stark Enterprises needs to help the active troops somehow.

“And how do you propose we do that? We don’t make weapons anymore,” the Vice President of R&D reminds him coldly.

“I know. I’m the one who made that decision.” He looks at them as if they are the stupidest people in the world and he can’t believe they’re working here. “There are other things we can do. Make the Humvees safer, more resistant to IEDs. Find new ways to locate and safely detonate them. Suggestions?”

“Vibranium.”

“Not practical.”

“You have an in now, don’t you? The King of Wakanda had some nice words to say about Captain America’s boyfriend.”

Tony rolls his eyes. “You and I both know King T’Challa is not going to sell us that much vibranium. I could be blowing him every night, and he still wouldn’t sell us that much.” He stares at them again. “Come on people. Ideas! Or do I have to do everything.”

xxx

“I had thought about art supplies,” Loki tells Helena and Gwen. They are finishing lunch and are about to go shopping for Steve’s birthday present. “But that seems so unoriginal somehow. I want it to be special.”

“You should have waited to become a woman,” his daughter tells him. She shrugs. “Too late now.”

“Does he have any other hobbies?” Gwen asks.

“You could get him a new sex toy,” Hel suggests with a wicked smile.

“He’d think I was getting it for myself.”

“So do a special role-play. Dress up as a…I don’t know…”

“Men like lingerie,” Gwen offers.

“Lingerie? That’s boring. Oh, I know. You could dress as one of those girls who toured with him back in his day, the ones Bruce was showing me pictures of.”

It’s a good idea, and yet it still doesn’t seem special enough. And then Loki realizes what he should do, and it frightens him. He’d rather just buy his lover a present. To open up that way, to tell Steve of his time in the void…he can’t do that, not just yet.

“What’s wrong, Da?”

“Nothing. Those are very good ideas, Ladies. Thank you. He wants to take me to Niagra Falls.”

“Niagra Falls? Wow. Serious,” Gwen says. “People usually honeymoon there. Wait. You two aren’t secretly getting married or anything, are you?”

“Da?” Helena asks.

“No. We are not getting married anytime soon.” He’s still thinking about potential presents. “Perhaps a pocket watch…or a necklace. He isn’t really a necklace person, though.”

“He likes baseball,” Gwen offers. “Maybe a signed ball or tickets to a game?”

“How do you know he likes baseball?” Hel wonders. Steve had introduced it to her one evening. She thought the outfits were cute but soon grew bored and instead practiced spells with her father.

“It may have been in an online article I was reading.” She doesn’t want to admit that she sometimes visits the fan sites or reads the fan fiction that have cropped up on the superheroes since the Battle of New York.

“Perhaps cufflinks with his shield on them,” Loki thinks aloud. “Though he doesn’t really wear cufflinks. Running shoes?”

Gwen shakes her head. “What’s your favorite thing to do together?” 

Helena adds, “Besides sex.”

Her father huffs out a laugh. “We’ve been reading together, and I’ve enjoyed that very much.”

“You certainly have,” Helena observes. “Particularly Dracula.”

He gives his daughter a pointed look. “We are reading Harry Potter at the moment if you must know.”

“Ooh. Which book?” Gwen asks

“We are starting book four.”

“Goblet of Fire. Nice.”

“Have you picked your parts yet?” Hel asks, her violet eyes gleaming with mirth.

“According to Tony, I’m Professor Snape, not that that’s any of your business.”

“Professor? Hmm. So what does that make him? A student?”

“You are an impertinent child, and we shall speak no more of this,” he states.

Gwen is not sure she understands. “Pick your parts? Do you act out the scenes? Read them out loud?” 

Hel laughs. “You could say that. ‘Oh, Meester Harker,’” she mimics.

That is a step too far, and Loki’s green eyes dull with disappointment. When he speaks, it is with a soft voice. “Hel. Enough.”

Her father rarely gets truly angry at her. It’s even more rare for him to show disappointment. So when he does, it hurts her far more than if he were to spank her or shout angry words at her. She sobers up immediately. “I’m sorry, Da.”

He nods but says nothing more to her. Instead he turns to Gwen. “Since we are already reading fiction, perhaps something of the non-fiction variety?”

She suggests a book on a part of history the Captain missed or on baseball during those same eras.

Loki nods. “We should find a bookstore then.”

xxx

Frigga goes to the practice grounds where she knows she will find the King. Sure enough, he is there inspecting his troops. Once again, some of the leaders are getting too full of themselves. Odin has tried to fill in for the Trickster, but he does not have the same capacity for it that Loki has.

For the first time since telling Loki the truth about his heritage, Odin misses not the boy who wanted so much to please his father but the man the Trickster grew up to be.

The All-Father makes a man’s pants fall, causing the warrior who had been striding back and forth in front of his men to trip. Another man strides up, grabs the fallen man’s ear, and lifts him to his feet. Screaming with anger, the second man slaps the first man who is younger. They look as though they are related.

“Not so easy is it?” Frigga says behind him.

“I am out of practice is all.”

“You were never in practice. That was always Loki’s domain. And now we have lost him again.”

“He will return. He always returns. Remember when he ran away as a boy? It was after we made him give up those kittens he found.”

“ _You_ made him give up the kittens as I recall. I thought it would be good for him to have pets.”

Odin turns and takes her hands. “You were always wiser than me, my Queen.”

“I am not so sure you will think that after today.”

“Why?” he asks suddenly on guard.

“We should speak alone.” She leads him inside to the nearest room and closes the door. “There are rumors,” Frigga tells him.

“There are always rumors,” he notes.

“These rumors are mostly true. They say Ragnarok is a false tale told by the Royal Family to protect the Frost Giants.”

Odin scowls. “Yes, I have heard of such rumors.”

“I told Kelda the truth. I told her to correct those who will listen.”

The King’s eye turns cold. “Why? Why would you do such a thing?”

“Because I am tired of living with the lie. Because the only chance of keeping the loyalty and affection of our people is to tell them the truth.”

“ _Our_ people? I remember when you first came here you did not think them your people.”

She cannot believe he would bring that up now. The only explanation is that he is frightened. She tries to keep that in mind as she responds. “As do I. But I came to love Asgard and its people and you with time. Now we must stop treating everyone like children. You should make a speech. Tell them the truth of it.”

“You know where these rumors have come from, don’t you?” he demands.

“I have a suspicion but no proof.”

“I do not need proof.”

The Queen shakes her head. “No. You just need the certainty of your convictions. Well look where that has gotten you. I, for one, am not willing to condemn Hodur based solely on suspicion.”

“You are a fool.”

“I am a mother. And you are the one acting the fool. What proof have you that it was Hodur? And beyond that, what does it matter? The rumors are out. Better to deal with them directly.” She can see that she is finally starting to get through. “I saw how some of those men were looking at you. Their trust is fading. You must earn that back.”

“You are an infuriating woman,” he tells her, “especially when you’re right.”

“And how will you punish us?” She clarifies, “for our lies and deceit.”

“Have we not been punished enough?”

“I could have said the same for Loki many times.” She strokes his cheek gently. “Husband, the only way to gain your people’s loyalty back will be to earn it. The only question is how.”

“What do you suggest?”

Frigga suggests he ask his people. Too long have they made decisions for everyone else. It is time they were on the receiving end. She wants him to call a council, not of the ruling class but from members of the various guilds – merchant, farmer, mason, healer, servant, warrior, builder, cook. These are the people they need to win back.

The idea frightens him, but he knows she is correct. “And Hodur? What of him?”

“I will speak with him.”

“What will you say?”

“I will thank him.” She holds up her hand to prevent her husband from speaking. “I will thank him for revealing the truth. I will chastise him for the lies. I will hold him and ask him if he wishes to be part of this family. Whatever his decision, we will honor it.”

“There is that ‘we’ again. He will not want anything to do with us.”

“Then we will send him wherever he wishes to go save Midgard. Midgard is for Loki and Thor. I will not send him there.”

“And if he wishes to stay on Asgard?”

“Then he will have to make his own way as he would on any other realm.”

“Save Midgard,” Odin notes.

“Yes. For Loki’s sake.”

xxx

Captain America and Thor have lunch in the VA hospital’s cafeteria. It isn’t bad, considering, though Thor thinks the portions are awfully small. They eat with a couple whose daughter is recovering from having her legs blown off during an attack on her convoy in Afghanistan. The superheroes had been visiting her room when both of their stomachs began to rumble.

Sandwiches in hand, they listen as the couple talks about their little girl and how she always wanted to help people. She had joined the military for the experience but also for the education it provided. They all knew ending up here was a possibility, but they would rather have her here than in a grave. So they are thankful.

After lunch, they visit a few more rooms before heading out.

“Thank you for allowing me to be a part of this, my friend,” Thor says as they walk out.

“No. Thank you. You treated them as equals, and that’s going to go a long way in their recovery, at least mentally.” He looks at his friend. “How are you doing, Thor? You okay?”

“I am fine.”

“Are you sure? ‘Cause if my lips had been sewn up for a month, I might be a little angry.”

Thor chuckles. “I was indeed angry. But I made my choice, and I do not regret it.”

Steve nods. “Loki is lucky to have you. Truth is, without you and your mom, I’m not sure Loki could have made it through everything Odin did to him in one piece.”

“I used to think Odin the wisest man in all the Nine Realms. I thought he understood all and did what was best for Asgard and his family. I don’t think I understood that what could be good for one could be bad for the other.”

“That’s a hard lesson to learn,” Steve agrees. “And sometimes we do have to pick the greater good over our own selfish desires.”

“But that is no excuse for taking Loki’s children,” Thor notes.

“No. Especially not the way he did it.” He stops in front of his motorcycle.

“Do you want to know what is most sad about that? Loki always understood the cost of being king far better than I. I cannot help but think that if Odin had simply told him the truth, he might have found a better way to resolve it. If renouncing the throne of Jotun would save his family, his people, I believe he would have done it.”

Steve puts a hand on Thor’s shoulder. “I know he would have.”

“Instead Odin’s actions tore us apart. I am especially sorry for how he treated you.”

“Well, at least I got to punch the guy,” he offers with a slight smile.

“You did. And it was most glorious.” Thor gives a small smile of his own. “I punched Hodur the last day I was there. It was most satisfying.”

“Does Loki know?”

Thor shakes his head. “It is a small thing.”

“That Loki will absolutely love. If you don’t bring it up, I will. Where are you headed to now? You’re welcome to come to S.H.I.E.L.D. with me if you want.”

“No. Thank you. I believe I will return to Stark Tower, change into Midgardian clothes, and go for a walk. I am slowly getting to know the city better, and I wish to see what interesting ingredients they have at the local market.”

“You’re becoming quite the cook. Thank you for breakfast by the way.”

“You are welcome. I enjoy it - the smells and the tastes. It reminds me of the joys in life. Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for my brother. When I took him back to Asgard, I thought him lost to me. You have brought him back. Thank you.”

xxx 

“Hello, Mother,” Hodur says as he lies in the arms of a rather large prostitute. She is running her fingers through his hair.

Frigga takes in the scene. Her son is presumably naked beneath the bed’s covers. The curvy tan-skinned woman certainly is. “If you are busy, I can come back later.”

“I don’t mind. Do you mind, Cinnamon?”

“Nope,” she says, her dark eyes defiantly looking at the Queen of Asgard.

“Fine. There are rumors swirling through Asgard.”

The couple on the bed smile broadly. It only serves to irk the Queen.

“Did you start them, Hodur?”

“I wonder, is it a rumor if it is true?”

“Not all of them are true. Now please just answer the question.”

He cups the woman’s large breast in his hand before licking it. “Isn’t she wonderful, Mother? Don’t tell me if she’s pretty. I don’t care if she’s pretty. I just care that there’s a lot of her, and I plan to relish and explore every inch there is.” He slides his hand between her legs.

“Just answer the question, Hodur. The quicker you do, the sooner I can let you get back to your…woman.”

He turns his head in the direction of his mother’s voice. “Yes. All it took were three ears, and it spread like wildfire.” He smiles a self-congratulatory smile as his fingers begin to work the woman in his bed.

“Thank you for telling me the truth. And thank you for telling Asgard part of it, though I would have preferred if you had only told them the truth.”

“I told them enough. Once it’s out it takes on a life of its own. You of all people should know that.”

“Yes, I suppose I do. And I still thank you.”

He’s a little taken aback by that. “Does Odin know you’re here?”

“He does. He is not as grateful as I am, but he will see it is for the better. And now I need you to decide what is next for you. Although you are welcome to spend the rest of your days in the arms of this or any other woman, I would prefer that you do something more meaningful with your life.”

“Such as?”

“That is for you to decide. You can help your father prepare for war with Thanos, or you can learn a new skill.”

“And what skill could a blind man learn?”

“Music. Storytelling. Healing. Carpentry. You have your ears, your hands, your mouth. I suggest you put them to better use. Muse upon it for a while. Let me know your answer.” She looks at him as he continues to pleasure the prostitute with his hand. “If worse comes to worse, you could always spend your days servicing lonely women. Perhaps like you they will not care who is in their bed so long as someone is. Good day Hodur.” And with that she leaves.

xxx

Loki walks a little behind Gwen and Hel who are deep in conversation about music. Gwen is introducing his daughter to Lady Gaga and Pink and The Black Keys, playing snippets of their music and others on her phone. He likes seeing his daughter like this, bonding over art instead of worrying about her kingdom or her father.

They are so distinct. One blonde and bright. The other with purple hair and dark clothes. They almost remind him of Thor and him at that age. He wonders if his mother ever looked at them the way he is looking at the girls now, hopeful and grateful and wanting so much to protect them.

He watches as they exchange phone numbers, amazed and proud that Helena is able to befriend the woman who essentially was the reason for her broken heart. He isn’t sure he could have done the same.

“This is me,” Gwen says as she walks up the stoop to a door.

“Delivered safe and sound as promised,” Loki notes. “Be sure to tell your mother that.”

“Thank you. This was really fun. And you are both way cool.” She unlocks the door and turns back around. Looking at her new friend’s father, her eyes suddenly fill with tears. “Would you mind if I gave you a hug?”

He considers asking how long it’s been since her father passed but decides against it. He simply smiles at her and responds, “Not at all.” He holds his arms out.

She rushes down the three stairs and hugs him round the middle.

Loki closes his arms around her and kisses the top of her head. “There’s a good girl.”

Gwen steps away and wipes her cheeks just as her mother opens the door.

“Is everything all right?”

“Yeah, Mom. Everything’s fine,” she replies in an extra cheery voice. She kisses her mother on the cheek.

“Ms. Stacy, I am Loki,” he says stepping forward. “This is my daughter Hel. As you can see, Gwen has returned safe and sound. She is a lovely girl. You should be proud.”

“I am,” she replies cautiously.

“Well, we must be going. Thank you for spending the day with us, Gwen.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Then she turns to Hel and says, “I’ll text you with some more bands later.”

“Cool.”

“Cool.”

“Good day,” Loki says and walks Helena back to the subway station.

xxx

Thor makes lemon-pepper chicken with asparagus and mashed potatoes. Steve prays silently in gratitude before taking his first bite. Slightly chunky mashed potatoes with bits of skin left in and lots of butter. It is delicious, putting to shame what used to pass as mashed potatoes in the army.

Loki and Helena tell them a bit about their day, though not everything. Thor and Steve tell them about the soldiers they met.

At some point, each of them takes a moment to appreciate what they have, the family they are with.

“How’s Johnny?” Helena asks.

“He’s good,” Steve answers. “He keeps asking me if Oliver Queen has called you. Apparently he thinks you should stay clear of him. If I didn’t know better, I’d think he was jealous.”

“Really?” Hel asks hopefully.

“He’s one to talk,” Loki says. “I looked both of them up on the internet. Johnny is considered more of a lothario than Mr. Queen.”

Hel shrugs. “Oliver was a little too full of himself. He was fun, though.”

Thor looks at his niece. “So who holds your interest now? Johnny? Or is there someone else?”

She shrugs again. “When do we leave for the party tomorrow?”

“Tony wishes to leave at 9:30,” Thor tells them.

“Yeah. Clint and Natasha are going to try to meet us here at 9.”

“It is nice to see them together. Though it feels like everyone is paired up except for Hel and me.”

“Never fear, Brother. No doubt there will be scantily clad women aplenty tomorrow.”

After dinner, Loki and Hel clean the kitchen as Thor and Steve find something to watch. After a few minutes of being distracted by a baseball game, Hel takes over and decides that they will watch a movie that Gwen suggested - The Hunger Games.

Loki brings everyone a bowl of vanilla ice cream with caramel sauce, and they settle down to watch the movie. Everyone is smooshed on the couch and loving it, Steve on one end and Thor on the other.

Hel notes that the actor playing Gale looks a lot like Thor.

“Perhaps the result of one of Odin’s dalliances from long ago,” Loki suggests. It would not surprise him or Thor.

When the ice cream is done, they all end up touching each other in some way, the movie only reinforcing their unconscious need to do so.

As the end credits begin to scroll, Hel immediately texts Gwen to tell her how much she liked the movie. Steve, Loki, and Thor begin discussing the politics of it, why those games were put into place, what selecting from the children does to the psyche of the community. They talk about Katniss and her desire for survival and about Peeta and his inherent genuineness.

Loki kisses Steve. “My Peeta,” he breathes.

“I’d like to think I’d have more of a fighting chance than him.”

“Yes but you wouldn’t want to kill anyone. I on the other hand…”

“Guess that makes you Katniss.”

Hel smiles. “And Thor is Hamish.”

Loki turns and starts to tickle her. “Guess that makes you Effie.”

“No!” she wriggles, slapping his hands away. “I’m Prim.”

“No, you are Hel, my daughter. And I am Loki. And I love you.” He pulls her into a hug that is joined by Thor and Steve.

Eventually they break apart, and Steve suggests they get to bed. The ice cream bowls are put into the dishwasher, and they all retire to their rooms.

In the bathroom as Loki is brushing his teeth, Steve moves his hair to the side and begins kissing his neck. “Are you ever going to get that cut?” Steve asks, his lips against the god’s ear.

Loki spits into the sink. “You said I didn’t have to.”

He looks at the green eyes through the mirror. “What is it with Asgardians and long hair?”

“I told you it’s a symbol of manhood and strength.”

Steve reaches down and grabs Loki’s cock through the trousers. “This is the only manhood I need.”

“Cheeky bastard. You better let go before it starts demanding attention.”

He begins to massage it instead. “Maybe I want to give it attention.”

Loki rinses the toothpaste from his mouth as his body begins to respond. He watches as Steve unfastens his pants, feels them drop to the floor as more kisses are placed on his neck. “Darling, perhaps we should move to the bed.”

“Nope.” He gets down on his knees and forces the god’s legs apart. The white shirttail is lifted up. He spreads the cheeks apart and runs his tongue across the puckered asshole.

The god shivers and grabs hold of the countertop’s edge. Another lick. This one makes him moan softly.

“You gonna cut your hair for me?”

“I thought you liked braiding it.”

“That would be your daughter,” Steve says before covering Loki’s anus with his mouth and licking and sucking.

“Oh gods.”

The artist kisses up the god’s back, moving the long hair over Loki’s right shoulder. He opens a drawer and pulls out a pair of scissors. He smiles at the mirror.

“You wouldn’t.”

He opens and closes the scissors twice. He slides the white shirttail between the blades and begins to cut upward. The shirt and waistcoat are both cut along the god’s spine. He puts the scissors on the counter. His hands slide over the smooth back and push the cloth forward. It falls in a heap on the ground.

“So I get to keep my hair?”

“I don’t know.” Steve gently pulls the black locks back into a ponytail. “I do like you with shorter hair.” He tugs it hard exposing the long slender throat. He allows the head to lower a bit before grabbing the scissors again. “How short do you think?” he asks as he raises and lowers the height of the scissors along the ponytail.

“You wouldn’t.” He’s beginning to get very nervous about it.

“Wouldn’t I?”

“Please, Steve.”

“What will you give me not to cut it?”

“I’ll suck your cock.”

“You’ll suck my cock anyway.”

Loki tries to read his eyes. He decides this is a bluff. “Do it then. Cut it. Cut it at the nape of my neck.”

Steve smiles. “You sure? ‘Cause I will.” When the god hesitates, he says, “It’s only hair, Loki. It’ll grow back.”

“Could we at least wait until I can go to a professional?”

He slides the scissors down the ponytail and snips off the very ends.

“You’re cruel.”

Steve pulls hard on the hair in response. Leaning in, he tilts his head up to talk softly in his lover’s ear. “Cruel? Kitten, I’m barely on the edge of unkind. You want cruel? I can give you cruel.” He drops the scissors on the counter. He looks at the god through the mirror. “What’s our safe word.”

“Yggdrasil.”

“You use it if you need to. Now I’m going to drag you to the bed. I’m going to hit you, and I'm going to fuck you. And if I go too far, you use the damn word.”

“Yes, Captain,” he replies as his heart begins to speed up with anticipation.

Steve pulls him roughly by the hair out of the bathroom. He yanks him down onto the bed. “Get up.”

Loki slowly gets off the bed and stands. He’s slapped across the face. “Come now, Captain. You can hit harder than that.” The next slap is harder. “Still open palm? What’s wrong, Captain? Don’t want to mar my pretty face?”

The Captain pulls the god into a passionate kiss. It’s been awhile since he’s felt the surge of adrenaline that comes with hurting his lover. He punches Loki in the gut while their lips and tongues are still joined. He can feel the grunt against his mouth as the god’s hands bury themselves in his hair. He punches again.

“Yes,” Loki whispers just before he’s pushed onto the bed again. He watches as the super soldier undresses with deliberation, the blue eyes never leaving him. Seeing that body hugged by the tight white t-shirt makes him touch himself. Steve grabs his wrist and yanks it away from the awakening cock. That plan thwarted, he grabs a pillow, turning it into a riding crop. “For you, my Darling.”

Naked, Steve takes the weapon and immediately hits Loki across the left side. He spots the long hair and finds himself hesitating. “Make it shorter?”

“What?”

“Your hair. Make it shorter, or I will cut it off.”

“How short?”

“Above your shoulders.”

Loki closes his eyes and uses his magic to make his hair appear to be only long enough to cover half his neck. “Better, Love?”

Steve smiles. “Perfect.” He strikes down on the god’s chest leaving a mark. “God you’re beautiful.” He hits the top of the left leg this time. “Now turn over, and get on all fours.”

The god does as he’s told and immediately makes the headboard into a mirror. He wants to see the lust in his lover’s blue eyes. He sees it as the riding crop comes down over and over again on his ass and his back and the backs of his legs. He’s starting to grunt from the pain and pleasure of it, his mind only occupied with the sensations and the sight of his lover.

He creates a double of himself to stand behind the soldier, watching his own body get hit. This arouses him even more though he could not say why.

Steve sees the double in the mirror and tries to hit it with the riding crop, but the weapon goes straight through it. He gives Loki a questioning look through the mirror and then continues creating marks on the beautiful body. 

He stops to catch his breath. “You doing okay, Kitten?”

“Yes,” Loki moans breathlessly. “I’ve missed this.”

“Me, too, Kitten.” He runs the tip of the riding crop over the god’s back as he walks up along the side of the bed. He gets the lubricant and slathers it on his hands and cock, the weapon tucked neatly under his arm. He gets on the bed behind Loki. And as his right hand strikes his lover’s arm with the weapon, his left fingers slide into the tight ass in front of him.

Loki’s head lifts up at the intrusion. He moans as he’s given both pleasure and pain. He feels the addition of another finger and moans again. “Oh, Steve.” His cock is hard, throbbing, wanting so much to be touched.

A third finger as his body begins to push against it, his right arm throbbing after each hit.

“Good Kitten. You’ve been naughty, haven’t you.”

“Yes.”

Steve pulls his fingers out. He spreads Loki’s cheeks wide and guides his cock so that its tip is against his lover’s anus. “Feel that?”

“Yes. Oh, yes. Please. Please.”

“Nuh-uh. You want it in, you have to push your ass around it.”

Loki leans back, feels the cock slowly enter him. It feels so good, and he keeps pushing back as much as he can.”

Steve strikes his left shoulder. He cries out in pain. 

After a moment of nothing, Loki asks, “Now what?”

“Now you fuck yourself with me. I’m letting you do all the work, Kitten.”

The god starts to move his body up and back. He can feel the cock gliding in and out as he does this. He feels the riding crop strike him again.

“Good Kitten. Faster now. Mush. Mush.” Steve brings down the riding crop again. “Mush.”

Pre-come begins to drip onto the bed as Loki picks up speed. He presses his palm against the mirrored headboard for leverage. He feels a hand close around his cock and begin pumping him as the riding crop continues to come down on his shoulders and back. “Harder,” he requests. “Hit me harder.”

Steve starts beating him with it, the blows almost making Loki’s elbow buckle.

There is a loud snap. The artist throws the broken weapon to the side. His right hand now free, he begins clawing at the back in front of him, doing his best to leave scratch marks with his trimmed nails.

“More. More pain. More –“ He moans as a movement of his pelvis makes Steve’s cock brush against his prostrate.

The artist pulls hard on the cock in his hand, twisting it as he tries to keep his torso still. He grabs Loki’s side with his free hand and begins to squeeze. His hand travels up until it reaches the god’s neck. He grabs ahold of the hair and pulls back. “Tell me you love me.”

“I love you.”

“Tell me you love me,” he orders more forcefully.

“I love you.”

“Tell me you love me.”

“I’m yours. I’m yours. I’m yours,” he begins to chant as his movements become small and quick, ensuring the cock in his ass continually brushes against that bundle of nerves that gives so much pleasure.

“Tell me you love me.”

“Hurt me,” he demands as he feels his testicles begin to rise. “Hurt me.”

Steve puts his hands together to make one fist and strikes the god hard between the shoulder blades.

Loki’s head and chest fall into the bed with a moan. His pelvis continues to move. “More.”

Dark hair is grabbed and yanked back as the god’s cock is also yanked hard.

“Yes! Oh, Steve, yes!” Loki exclaims as his body convulses.

He can feel the cock continuing to thrust in and out of him even though he’s stopped moving his own body against it.

Steve pulls out unsatisfied. He grabs Loki around the waist and pulls him off the bed. He forces the god against an empty space of wall. Both facing the wall, Steve enters him again. He starts out with slow deep thrusts. That doesn’t last long as Loki’s moaning only arouses him more. 

He grabs Loki’s wrists and holds them above their heads with one hand. With the other hand he is squeezing the god’s pelvis. He feels his body responding, feels that surging anticipation that comes when you’re just about to come. He bites Loki’s shoulder. The reaction is perfect, and he begins to ejaculate in time to his thrusts.

Pressed against the wall, Loki feels the warm puffs of breath coming from the spent man behind him. “Thank you.”

“Bath,” Steve pants. “Bubble bath.”

“Excellent idea, Darling.”

Neither one of them makes any move to leave.

Finally, Steve pulls out and walks to the bathroom. Loki follows a little wobbly.

They get into the bubbly water when the tub is about half full. They lie there, Loki’s back against Steve’s chest, until the water level is where they want it. The god turns the faucet off with a wave of his hand.

Neither of them says a word until the water grows cold.

“Time for bed, Kitten.”

Loki towels off before going to the bed and cleaning up his semen. He is settling himself between the sheets when Steve walks out of the bathroom. 

The artist lies down and pulls the covers over them. Then he takes the god’s wrist and guides it over himself so that he becomes the little spoon.

Loki kisses the back of his neck. “I love you, Steve Rogers.”

“Love you back, Kitten. Get some sleep. Tomorrow is sure to be an interesting day.”

The god hums his agreement and closes his eyes feeling wonderfully relaxed. He still feels the dull ache from the riding crop, and it makes him smile. He takes a deep breath, relishing the scent of his lover mixed with bubble bath. He is happy. He is happy and in love. He is happy and in love and enjoying every moment of it. There will be time enough tomorrow to worry about what may and will come. But tonight there is only happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that didn’t feel too rushed. I’m not completely happy with this chapter, but it served it’s purpose.
> 
> FireChildSlytherin5 (ff) suggested that someone comment on how much Odin looks like Anthony Hopkins. We’ll probably get to that eventually, but for now I used Liam’s similar appearance to his brother Chris (Thor).
> 
> HKHolmes911 (ao3) wants Odin to pay for his sins, an uprising on Asgard or some form of punishment. It is coming. The rumors are the beginning. Frigga’s suggestion is setting us up. It will come.
> 
> In that same vein, skydancer2000 (ff) wanted Hodur to keep stirring the pot. And that is exactly what he is doing.
> 
> Thank you all for reading. For you Americans out there, have a Happy Thanksgiving. For the rest of you (and the Americans too), know that this year I am thankful for all of you. Until next time…


	90. To Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers go to the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Hel & Kurt, Pepper & Tony, Clint & Natasha, Logan & Bruce, T’Challa & Storm, Thor & Storm  
>  **Explicit Content:** Oral Sex

Clint is piloting the Starkopter DS921 that is taking the New York City contingent to the Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters. It is a large helicopter with two passenger rows of three seats that face each other. Natasha is in the front with the archer. Tony, Pepper, and Thor are facing forward. Steve, Loki, and Hel are facing backward. Their luggage is stowed in a small compartment in the back. Since they are only staying one night, no one has a lot of stuff.

One of the major selling points of the Starkopter DS921 is the soundproofing. The loud whirring of the blades that usually accompanies helicopter rides is practically non-existent inside the cabin. Only the pilot and co-pilot need to wear headphones in order to talk to air traffic control and that’s only if they want to keep the conversation private or not disturb the passengers with their chatter. Consequently, they are able to talk during the short flight.

Hel tells Pepper all about meeting Gwen and how she really wanted to dislike the girl but found her to be really cool.

Steve makes Thor tell the story of how he came to hit Hodur. Loki makes him tell it again.

Clint points out the mansion when they near their final destination. It’s hard not to be impressed, though it is a little too old worldy for Tony’s taste. He prefers modern structures with all the best amenities.

There are two familiar faces waiting for them at the edge of the helipad. Next to them is a bald man in a wheelchair. Bruce walks up to the new arrivals first and gives each of them a hug except Clint who gets a hearty handshake. Logan gives a single wave and introduces them to Charles Xavier.

Tony introduces himself and Pepper. “You know, I could probably build you an exoskeleton to get you out of that chair.”

“That’s very kind of you, Mr. Stark. I will consider your offer. And what a great pleasure to have you here, Ms. Potts. Your reputation as CEO is quite impressive.”

“Thank you, Professor Xavier.”

“Please, call me Charles.”

He meets Clint and Natasha next. Their minds are almost completely silent. Usually he can get a general mood and perhaps a few stray thoughts from people. Tony Stark, for example, is excited and had practically screamed the word ‘exoskeleton’ before saying it. But these two are very disciplined indeed. The woman looks at him as though he were being evaluated. The man gives him a firm handshake and says very little. He seems more interested in the mansion than anything else.

Next Charles meets the long-haired blond man with a beard who seems to be in a happy mood though it feels subdued. “You must be Thor,” he says shaking the man’s hand. He can practically feel the power coursing through the muscled body.

“I am. Thank you for inviting me. You have a lovely home.”

The young woman with the purple hair is next. She is curious, taking everything in. “You are not from around here,” the Professor notes.

“You could say that.”

“And where are you from, Hel?”

“A place called Helheim. Have you heard of it?”

“Only in mythology. It is hard to believe such a place is real and that one so young rules it.”

“Like my father, you’ll find I’m full of surprises.”

The blond man with the short hair and the taller man with the long dark hair are last. Logan introduces them. “Professor, this is my buddy Steve Rogers. We fought in World War II together. And this is his boyfriend Loki.”

Steve is as the Professor expected him only more so. He is open though cautious. He is very polite as he greets Charles and expresses thanks for the invitation. It is hard not to like the man.

Loki is as curious as his daughter though more closed off. No, not closed off. Compartmentalized? There is a swirl of emotion hiding beneath the surface, but Charles cannot get a lock on any of them without probing. “Welcome, Loki. I trust you will not try to take over the school,” the Professor tries to joke.

“I’m not sure. I haven’t seen it yet,” the god deadpans. “Although to be honest a school full of angst-y teenagers, especially human ones, holds no appeal for me. I think you’re safe from any coup attempts” He finally smiles with just a hint of mischief.

Charles smiles in return. “Good to know. Please, grab your bags and follow me. We’ve put you in the same wing as Logan and Bruce.”

xxx

Now in their swimsuits and swimming trunks, the Avengers are led to the pool where many of the professors and students are congregated. Before they can get there, though, Rogue stops them at the bottom of the stairs.

“Hey,” she says with a big smile. “How y’all doin’?”

“Good,” Helena replies. Then her brow furrows. “Well, actually, I’ve got a lot to fill you in on.”

“One moment please,” Loki says. “I would like to know how Rogue is progressing.”

“Yeah, me, too,” Tony adds.

Rogue and Bruce exchange a look.

“Therapy isn’t working,” Tony says for them. Bruce admits that’s true.

Loki scowls. “I’m sorry, Rogue.”

“Professor X has been givin’ me therapy for the past week or two. Doesn’t really seem ta be helpin’ though. But we’re gonna continue.”

The Trickster turns to Charles. “Have you discovered the underlying issue?”

“Apologies, but that’s not really something I’m comfortable sharing.”

Steve recognizes the cool impatience in the green eyes. He puts a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

Loki turns to Rogue. “Would you care to walk out with us so that I may put sunscreen on your back?”

A smile graces the young woman’s face. “I thought you’d never ask. Don’t forget to use magic so I don’t drain ya,” she reminds him as she leads the group out to the pool.

Outside a hush travels over the party until only the sound of heavy bass from the music being played can be heard. The murmurs begin softly enough then become a cacophony of sound.

Tony spots Hank and immediately goes to give him a bear hug. “Hank! How’s my favorite walking carpet? Oh, you feel so good. I’m almost jealous of Bruce and Logan.”

“What?” Hank cries in shock.

“Don’t play innocent with me, ya big stallion.”

Pepper pulls Tony away from the furry scientist. “My apologies again, Hank. Tony is a big baby in case you haven’t noticed.”

Kurt walks over to Hel and gives her a shy smile. “Hello, Helena. I am so glad you ver able to come.”

She smiles back. “Me, too.”

A tall young man with muscles about as big as Steve’s joins them. “Hello. I am Piotr Rasputin,” he says in a Russian accent. “You are very pretty.”

“Oh, thank you,” Hel replies a bit taken aback.

Kurt scowls slightly. “Piotr is one of ze older students. He is also known as Colossus. His power is to turn into metal and ram into zings. Not exactly subtle.”

“I also hit things,” Piotr informs her proudly. “May I give you a tour of the mansion?”

Although he is handsome, his first name sounds a lot like Peter. She has had enough Peters. Besides, Kurt is looking extremely cute. “Um, actually, I was hoping Kurt would do that.” She bites her lower lip.

Kurt’s yellow eyes look down as he feels a blush on his cheeks. “It would be my pleasure. But first, let me introduce you to some of ze others.”

There are too many for Hel to remember. There is Kitty and Bobby, who seem to be an item, a girl named Jubilee, Warren who is supposed to be super rich and has wings, Piotr’s sister Illyana, and lots of others.

Steve is sitting talking to Charles about the school and how students are located and recruited. He’s glad to hear that it isn’t just for people with money, that those who otherwise wouldn’t be able to afford it but who would benefit from the curriculum are allowed to attend on ‘scholarship’. “Are they the ones with powers that pose the biggest threat?”

“Sometimes. Sometimes it is a family situation that is not healthy or a power that needs extra guidance.” He looks at the soldier. “You do not agree with our methods.”

“I don’t know your methods,” Steve tells him. “I know what separation can lead to. But I also understand that people need guidance.” He looks over at Loki who is spreading sunscreen on Rogue’s back. “I also know that if someone feels all alone that can lead to bad things, too.” He turns back to the Professor. “I guess what I’m saying is that I know there are no easy answers. But I also understand the public’s fear around schools such as this.”

“As do I,” Charles assures him. “Perhaps if Captain America spoke on behalf of mutants…”

Steve furrows his brow. “In what way?”

“Make a mutant an Avenger, for example.”

“The Avengers Initiative is a S.H.I.E.L.D. group. You’d have to go through them.”

“But surely you have influence.”

“Probably not as much as you think.”

Charles looks up and notices Scott a little ways away. Even without being able to see the man’s eyes, he knows Scott is looking at them. He waves the man over. “Steve, allow me to introduce you to Scott Summers.”

Steve stands to shake the man’s hand, noting the red-lensed sunglasses. “Nice to meet you, Scott.”

“You, too, Steve.”

“Scott, join us,” the Professor insists. The younger men sit down. “We were just discussing the possibility of an X-Man becoming an Avenger. No doubt you would know some excellent candidates for that…perhaps even you yourself.”

He swallows. “Considering Captain Rogers’ relationship with Logan, I’m not sure I’d be welcome.”

“Why not?” Steve asks.

Charles gives a brief explanation. “They were both in love with the same woman.”

“And?”

“And Logan’s a jerk,” Scott finishes.

“And you’re an ass!” Logan shouts from where he’s talking to Thor and Storm.

Scott scowls as Steve tries to suppress a smile.

“Believe it or not, I’m able to form my own opinions about people. Doesn’t really matter, though. I don’t get to say who is an Avenger or not.”

“Yeah. We need to change that,” Tony says walking up. He hands Steve a lemonade. “Your boyfriend ordered me to give this to you.”

“Ordered? And you did it?”

“He threatened JARVIS with a virus.” He sits down. “Also, it may have been because I made fun of his hair.”

Steve shakes his head. “I’ve tried to get him to cut it. He keeps telling me it’s a sign of strength and manliness on Asgard.”

“Well sure if you’re Thor. I mean look at ‘im.” He takes a sip of beer. “What were we talking about? Oh, right. Avengers Initiative. I think we need to take over recruitment.”

“We?”

“Yeah. You and me. Brains,” he says as he puts his hand to his chest. “And…” He waves his hand in front of Steve. “Brawn. Strategy. Whatever. Loki thinks it’s a good idea.”

Charles nods. “It is best to be able to control who is a member of your own team.”

Scott agrees then gives the Professor a pointed look that is lost behind the red lenses.

“So who leads the X-Men?” Steve asks.

“Scott does,” the Professor replies.

The super soldier turns to Scott. “Then why would you want to become an Avenger?”

“I didn’t say I did.”

“True,” Steve says with a nod. “So why would you want to give up a promising recruit?”

“I’m not sure I do. I think it’d be better if the X-Men and Avengers worked together. What we want is legitimacy.”

Tony laughs. “And you think you’ll get that working with us?”

“Everyone loves the Avengers,” Scott says.

Steve furrows his brow. “Have you been watching the news lately?”

“They’d still rather have you than me,” the X-Man notes.

Tony tilts his head and quirks up his eyebrows as though to say the man has a point.

Steve tries to explain. “The reason we appear to have legitimacy is because we started out as regular humans. I know how that sounds, and I apologize. But we all got our powers or skills later in life.”

“Except Spider-Man,” Tony points out. “But that was an accident and not, you know, genetic. Well, not solely genetic. Not that there’s anything wrong with that.”

“My point,” Steve continues, “is that we are all pretty one-off. There were special circumstances. The x-gene from what I understand affects thousands of people. It is hard for some not to see that as a threat, especially with people like Magneto and his group talking about wiping out non-mutants.”

“People fear what they don’t understand,” Tony says in a bored voice. “Add the threats, and of course they don’t like you. Duh. Plus Logan says you’re an ass.” He smiles at Scott.

“So what do you suggest?” Charles asks feeling Scott’s anger beginning to rise.

Tony shrugs. “I don’t know. Don’t make the ass the leader of the team?”

Steve takes a drink of his lemonade. “Please ignore him. I don’t have an answer. And even if I did, it’d probably be the wrong one. But I think education, community outreach are the best options. Help people. Convert them to your cause one person at a time…assuming your cause is peaceful coexistence.”

“It is,” Charles assures him.

“Good. Then show them.”

Tony adds, “And when Atlantians or anyone else decides to invade, help. Don’t just hover over the situation and then leave when everything turns out ok. Yeah, I’ve seen the footage.”

Steve shakes his head. “Not helping,” he tells his friend.

“Exactly my point,” the genius replies purposefully misunderstanding the super soldier.

xxx

Thor really wants to know how Storm controls the weather. “There is no special weapon?”

“No,” she assures him. “I just think it, and it happens.”

“As do I, but I still must wield Mjolnir to focus the lightning.”

“Well I don’t. I just…point.”

“Show me.”

Logan raises his hands. “Woah there, buddy. Lots of folks are havin’ a good time. Don’t want to make it start rainin’.”

“Then we will fly to where the rains will not bother them,” Thor suggests. He looks at the dark-skinned woman in the silver bikini. “Are you game?”

She is tempted, but she’d rather not fly around in what she’s wearing. “How about later tonight after the sun has gone down.”

“It is a date,” he tells her and kisses her hand. There is a slight jolt of electricity that passes between them.

“Oh, now, I didn’t say that.” A tiny piece of her does kind of want to say that, though. It must be those muscles and maybe that jolt.

“What would you call it then?” he asks.

She tilts her head as she thinks. She isn’t sure. “An appointment,” she decides.

“It is an appointment then. Hopefully this means you will not have to change,” he says with a smile.

She raises her eyebrow. “Sorry, Thor. This suit is only worn at the pool.”

Loki walks up to them. “Brother, I see you’ve met the weather witch.”

“Indeed. We have just made an appointment to put our powers to the test tonight.”

“Excellent. I look forward to it.”

The corner of Logan’s mouth rises. “Care to make a wager on who is more powerful?”

“You do know my brother is Asgardian. There is no doubt he will win.”

Thor smiles proudly.

“You don’t know Storm like I do. My money ‘s on her.”

Storm looks at Thor with satisfaction.

“What shall we wager?” Loki asks.

Logan looks over at Bruce who is several feet away talking to Pepper and Warren, the white feathers rustling in the light breeze. He looks back over at the gods. Then he looks at Storm.

“Losers give the winners a massage and serve them breakfast in bed,” she suggests.

Loki shakes his head. “The massage is fine but no breakfast in bed. Steve will want no one in our room.”

“Don’t worry. No one will be,” Logan tells him.

“And by some odd chance you win, would Bruce be fine with me barging into your room? Or are you sleeping separately?”

“Yeah. Okay. Not breakfast in bed.”

“Massages then,” Thor exclaims happily. “This is good. I have a knot in my shoulder that needs to be worked.” He smiles at Storm. “We shall see if you are woman enough to rub it out.”

She smiles confidently. “You mean we’ll see if those hands of yours are delicate enough to massage my feet.”

The God of Thunder turns to his brother. “I like her. She has spirit.”

“Indeed.” Thor’s words remind Loki of his own daughter, and he looks around to find her. “Have any of you seen Hel?”

Thor replies, “I saw her earlier speaking to some of the young people. I do not see her now. But I am sure she is fine.”

Storm tells them that she saw the girl going inside with Kurt earlier. The news causes the smile to leave Loki’s eyes. He excuses himself and goes inside.

xxx

Kurt has taken Hel through the main areas of the mansion. They’ve seen the community living area, the kitchen, the Danger Room, and some of the classrooms. They are in the library looking out the windows to the green lawn where they sometimes practice their powers.

“Will you show me yours?” Hel asks.

Kurt disappears in a puff of blue smoke leaving behind the pungent smell of sulfur. He appears outside and waves to her. Then he disappears again, and Hel hears a muted boom behind her. She turns quickly to find him standing there within half an arm’s reach. The sulfur smell makes her cough.

“Sorry,” he says, his yellow eyes a bit worried. “I know the smell is not pleasant.”

“I don’t mind,” she tells him. She gazes at his face which is almost level to her own. “Your scars are so beautiful. May I touch them?”

He nods his assent.

Helena reaches out and runs her fingertips over his face. She wants to know more about them and about the angel Gabriel.

Kurt tells her some of what he knows, describes how it felt to cut them into his skin.

“They’re beautiful,” she says again.

“You are beautiful as well,” he tells her.

“Am I beautiful enough to kiss?”

“Of course,” he tells her sincerely.

She hesitates before asking, “Would you like to kiss me?”

He furrows his brow. “So you and Peter…ze other Peter…are really not together?”

“We’re really not. And I’d really like for you to kiss me…if you want to. Do you?”

“Yes. Very much.”

Helena takes a step forward. Kurt leans in until their noses brush against each other. They tilt their heads up slightly and lean forward until their lips touch.

It is soft and sweet and goes quicker than she imagined it would.

They smile shyly at each other.

She kisses him this time, puckering her lips the way she’s practiced against her pillow. He responds in kind. It is wonderful, and both their hearts are racing with the newness of it. His three-fingered hand caresses her face as her arms wrap around his waist. They pull each other closer.

“Helena!”

She turns quickly to the door. “Da!”

His green eyes are angry, disgusted. “Get away from him.”

“Da.”

“I said get away from him!”

“Mr. Loki,” Kurt begins wanting to apologize or do something to calm the father down.

Loki flicks his hand making the mutant’s lips stick together. “I want no words from you, creature.”

“Da,” Hel says, anger and disbelief in her voice. “You free his mouth this instant.”

“Or what? You silly girl. That is what you choose? Peter breaks your heart, and you choose that?!”

“Him, Da. His name is Kurt.”

“I don’t give a shit what his name is.”

“Loki,” a familiar voice chastises from behind.

“This is none of your concern, Captain.”

“Of course this is my concern.” He walks forward and stands next to the god. “First, fix Kurt’s mouth.”

“No.”

“That wasn’t a request.”

Loki, nostrils flaring, walks up to the blue man with the tail that is hanging limp and low. “If you touch her again…”

“Da!” Helena cries as Steve yells, “Loki!”

The god frees the blue lips. He turns to face Steve. “There. Happy?”

“No. Go get the Jotun rock.”

“What? Why?”

“You know why.”

Loki hesitates. “Don’t do this,” he requests, anger filling his chest.

“Don’t make me tell you again.” When Loki disappears, Steve turns to the couple. “Are you two okay?” After they nod he asks Kurt if there is a mirror somewhere nearby they can get.

Kurt disappears in a puff of blue sulfur-smelling smoke and returns a moment later with a large mirror. He and Steve are leaning it against one of the bookshelves when Loki returns.

“Here,” he says presenting the stone that is partially wrapped in a washcloth to prevent it from touching his skin.

“You know what I want you to do.”

“Why?”

Steve doesn’t say anything. He simply takes the rock out of his lover’s hand and forces it back into the god’s hand without the washcloth.

Loki can feel the coldness traveling up his arm along with the blue.

The sound of a wheelchair is heard. They all turn to the door and find Charles Xavier entering the room.

“Come to watch?” Loki asks as his eyes turn red. The frost has reached his heart, and his anger burns cold and low.

“I felt great anger and came to see the cause.”

Loki holds out his arms. “Behold the Jotun bastard.” He’s dragged in front of the mirror by Steve, who then guides Kurt next to him.

Steve stands beside the mirror and looks at them. “Why are you so angry, Loki? Is it because your daughter kissed someone? Or is it because she kissed someone who reminds you of the part of you you hate?”

“I’m beginning to hate you now,” Loki icily tells his lover.

“But, Da, you’re so handsome.” Hel has never seen him in his Jotun form, and she is stunned by it. He is a lighter blue than Kurt. And she sees now what Steve had told her back on Asgard. He is still Loki. He’s just different. Not scary the way she usually sees Frost Giants. But she hates the self-loathing she sees in his eyes.

“You deserve better than this, Helena. Better than monsters and demons.”

“He isn’t you, Da. He isn’t a Frost Giant, and he isn’t a demon. He’s Kurt. He’s sweet and centered, and I like him. I like you, too, Da, even if you don’t.”

Charles looks at the men through the mirror. Kurt’s gold eyes are accepting and curious. Loki’s red eyes are hostile. The spike of anger from the god is gone. Once again there is the swirl of emotion beneath the surface. He begins to reach in.

“Stay out of my mind, Seer. All you will find is darkness. Wouldn’t want you to get lost in there.”

Steve walks to the god, his eyes flitting to Charles for a moment at Loki’s words. Then he focuses all of his attention on Loki. “There is beauty in that darkness, Kitten.” He touches the cold face. “And light and goodness. But you didn’t answer my question. Are you angry that Helena is with Kurt or with someone who is blue?”

“Does it matter?”

Kurt looks at the father. “It can be difficult to accept who you are. If I could look more normal, I might choose to, too.”

“The only reason I look like this now is because of this rock. And do not think you know me simply because we currently share the same skin color.”

“We also both care for Helena,” Kurt reminds him.

Loki rolls his eyes. “Are we done with this farce?” he asks Steve.

“This isn’t a farce,” the blond says. “Look in the mirror. Look in the mirror and tell us why you don’t want your daughter to see him.” 

The god disobeys. He instead looks into the blue eyes full of love and concern. “I understand what you are saying, but I cannot change overnight.” He looks at his daughter and the blue man she was kissing. His words to them are cool and clipped. “My apologies. I overreacted. If I know my daughter, she will find a way to see you whether I approve or no. Be careful with her. Keep her safe.” He turns back to Steve. “May I take the rock back now?”

Steve isn’t sure if he should say yes. Before he can say anything, Professor Xavier asks, “But why did you react the way you did?”

Red eyes turn to the man in the wheelchair. “Father issues.”

Hel mumbles, “That’s an understatement.”

Steve suggests that she and Kurt head back to the pool.

“Pet? Please ask Rogue to join us.”

Helena nods. As she and Kurt walk away, she pulls out her phone and begins texting Gwen.

Loki raises and eyebrow. “Now may I return the rock? I don’t want to frighten Rogue.”

“I really hoped we were past this.”

Loki’s voice rises. “He was kissing my daughter.”

“And if it had been Peter instead?”

“I like Peter,” the god notes.

Charles asks, “Do you not like Kurt?”

“I have no desire to be psychoanalyzed, Professor. I know I have issues. I rather like my issues. So does Steve.”

“Apparently not all of them,” Charles notes.

Steve sits in one of the library chairs. “You can put the rock back now.”

“Thank you, Darling.” Loki disappears.

“He seems to be a handful,” the Professor says sympathetically.

“He’s had a difficult life…which is really weird to say considering he was raised as a prince.” Steve rubs the bridge of his nose. “He was lied to almost his entire life. And Helena is the one child he’s gotten to see grow up. It’s understandable that he’s protective of her.”

Rogue knocks on the doorframe just as Loki reappears. “You asked to see me?” she says.

“Come in. Sit,” Loki says gently offering her a chair. “Professor, you are no longer required.”

“I’d prefer to stay all the same,” he replies. He can’t help but see the coldness in the green eyes now.

The god nods. “You believe Rogue’s inability to control her power is psychosomatic.”

“Yes. I believe putting that boy in a comma was so traumatic that it created a psychological barrier that she has not been able to break.”

“And yet I can touch her without consequence,” Loki says placing a hand against her cheek.

She jumps back. “You’re usin’ magic, right?”

“Of course,” he assures her with a smile. He kneels on the ground and cups her cheek in his hand. His eyes soften. “Are you nervous, Dear?”

“A little. Yeah.”

“You need not be. I am protected with my magic. Can you see it?”

She tries to look down at her own cheek where his hand is. “No.”

“Good. Now you told me that the Professor has tried to hypnotize you, taking you back to that moment.”

“Yeah. Hasn’t helped none.”

“You said he also wished to probe your mind to try to find the source of the trauma.”

“Yes, Sir. I’m just not sure I’m comfortable with that.”

“Of course not. Having an old man digging into your mind, able to uncover all of your secrets, your most intimate desires. That is not a recipe for relaxation. No doubt the thought only made you more nervous.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Of course it did. What if I told you I could do the same? Or if you prefer I could close off those parts of your mind before he digs around in that beautiful head of yours. And you need not fear revealing your secrets to me. I assure you, my desires are far darker.” He sees the doubt in her eyes. “Don’t believe me? The first night I went to Steve’s apartment I practically begged him to tie me up and hit me. And then I had to talk him into hitting me harder. I like pain, you see. I get off on it. The hitting. The cutting. The burning. I’m getting hard just thinking about it.” He smiles wickedly.

“Really?” she asks eyes wide.

He licks his lips and closes his eyes with a smile. “Mmm yes.” He looks at her and leans in conspiratorially. “Once he made me come just by tying me up and describing all the nasty things he was going to do to me. My Captain has a filthy mouth.”

Steve has been squirming in his seat trying to avoid looking at anyone.

Loki continues. “So your little fantasy of being carried off and fucked against a tree or being the slutty little student who seduces your teacher or having your pussy eaten by a beautiful woman are child’s play compared to what I’ve wanted, what I’ve done.” Loki smiles at her reaction. “Are any of those actual fantasies you’ve had? How sweet. Will you let me lock those doors for you, Rogue? Will you let me help you?”

“You really begged Steve to hit you?”

“Ask him yourself.”

She turns her green eyes to the hero.

Steve nods. “It was hard at first. Then I found I liked it…really, really liked it. Scared me actually. Believe me, what I’ve done…your fantasies won’t phase ‘im.”

She looks back at Loki. “You won’t judge?”

“Dearest, I’ve had fantasies where Steve completely immobilizes me then abuses me with razors and whips until my entire body stings and blood pools on the floor. Then he makes me watch as he masturbates while I’m unable to touch myself. He teases me with his cock, bringing it ever so near my mouth but never letting me taste it. And I haven’t even gotten to the nasty part yet. And did I mention that Logan and Thor and Tasha are watching all of this happen? As you can tell, I have no right to judge anyone. Do you believe me?”

She nods before swallowing hard.

“Are you fantasizing about me now?” he asks her sweetly.

Rogue turns red before giving a tiny nod.

“And Steve I hope?”

Another tiny nod.

“I hope we are enjoying ourselves. Now, will you allow me entrance to that pretty mind of yours?”

“Yes,” she whispers.

“And am I to close the doors or may I find that most frightening memory?” When her eyes shift he tells her, “Do not look at him. The Professor does not exist for us right now. Look at me. Tell me what _you_ want. I shall not be offended either way.”

“You do it…all of it. Find it.”

“Good. Now close your eyes, Dearest.” He uses his magic to delve into her mind. The first images he comes across are of him and Steve shirtless and kissing. It’s sweet. He moves on.

He quickly finds the memories of him rubbing sunblock on her skin and is touched with how dear she holds them, feeling how welcome his touch had been that day on the beach.

He finds a memory of kissing a young man. It is happy at first though tinged with fear…fear for their lives as well as the damage they might do her boyfriend. The young man says he isn’t afraid. They kiss for a moment. They breathes out cold air. Loki is about to move on when they begin kissing the boy again, hungrily this time. Then the boy is struggling, and they are getting his memories. They break away, fear and guilt flooding over them. He follows the fear ignoring the bits and pieces, the nightmares.

He sees Logan below them having what appears to be a nightmare. The muscled body is writhing. It shouldn’t be seductive, but it is. But this is their friend, and he’s kind of old. So they put those thoughts away. They try to wake him up and feel a shooting pain as his claws pierce them. They take hold of him draining his healing powers, seeing images of his life, feeling their wounds close.

He goes further back and finds a boy. They are nervous, their heart beating rapidly as the boy moves in. The only fear is that the boy does not actually like them. And then they are being kissed, and their stomach flutters happily. They kiss again and suddenly memories begin invading their mind. It feels as though their lips are locked on the boy’s. They can’t move. Finally they manage to break away. The boy slumps to the ground, and they scream.

Loki pulls himself out of her perspective. “Rogue, are you with me?”

“Yes,” the little girl cries. “I killed ‘im.”

“No, Dearest. You didn’t kill him. But you took too much of him. It is not your fault. You didn’t know.”

“He’ll never wake up. I did that. I did that. Oh, God, what’s wrong with me?”

Loki pets her head. “Nothing is wrong with you, Dearest. You are who you were meant to be. Look at me.” When she does not obey he repeats his command. “It will not always be like this. You are strong. You can control this.”

“How?!” She’s almost hysterical. “How?!” she begs.

He kneels down and holds her shoulders. “By accepting it. By not being afraid of it.”

“How?” she begs.

“You did not think you could pull away from him as his memories came flooding over you, but you did. You pulled away. You are able to pull away now, are you not?”

The girl nods.

“How?” he asks gently.

She shrugs.

“Shall we replay it?”

She shakes her head vigorously.

Loki replays it anyway, this time staying outside her perspective, and waits for the moment where she manages to pull away. He amplifies it, makes her more conscious of it. “Do you see?” he asks the image of the current Rogue that has appeared beside him.

“I think so.”

He takes her forward to a more recent memory and again amplifies the moment she pulls away. “Do you see?”

“I think so,” she responds.

They do this over and over, going to the next memory, amplifying the moment she is able to take some control. “Do you see?” he asks each time.

Her reply is always the same. “I think so.”

He gets to the memory of when he touched her cheek. Rogue notes, “You pulled away that time.”

“True. And now you have a bit of my magic inside you. It will make you stronger. Do you believe me?”

She shrugs. “I suppose.”

He smiles at her. “We should test it then. I’m going to leave you now. It may feel strange.”

And then they are back in the library looking at each other.

“Do you remember?” Loki asks her.

“I think so.”

“Don’t over think it. Let it happen. Remember and let it happen.” He turns to his lover. “Steve Darling, I’m going to kiss Rogue. It means nothing.”

“Um, okay,” Steve says cautiously.

“I’m going to use my magic first,” he tells her. Loki leans in and kisses her, letting his lips linger on hers.

Rogue takes a deep, shuddering breath.

“Do you remember?” he asks her again.

She nods, not trusting herself to speak without crying.

“Remember,” Loki tells her then kisses her again. He’s using his magic but only enough to protect her if she forgets.

She forgets for a moment. Then Rogue remembers. She looks into his eyes with surprise. They smile at each other. Loki drops the magic completely and kisses her again. He stands and pulls her up into another kiss.

“Uh, I think that’s enough,” Steve says, jealousy beginning to kick in. He pulls Loki away from her.

Rogue beams with happiness. “Did it really work?”

“Kiss Steve,” the god suggests.

Before the blond can react, Rogue is pulling him into a kiss. But just as she pulls away, she forgets and gets a jolt of Steve’s jealousy. “Oh, God. I’m so sorry.” She closes her eyes to remember then touches his hand. She smiles when all she feels is the warmth of his skin. She takes Loki’s hand next and makes the two men hold hands.

“Does this mean you’re done with us?” Steve asks.

Rogue turns to Professor X. She walks to him, remembers, and kisses the top of his bald head. “Yes,” she replies happily. “Yes, I think I am. Thank you, Loki.”

“My pleasure, Dearest. It will continue to take some effort to relax at first, but you will soon be able to do it easily. Now go show Logan.”

“I will.” She runs off.

“Impressive,” Charles says as he looks at the Trickster.

Loki turns to the mutant cautiously. “No more than you would have done had she let you.”

“Ah, but she wouldn’t let me which you well know.” Charles wants so much to delve into that mind. “I must admit I find you most intriguing, Loki. First you treat your daughter and Kurt most cruelly. Then you seduce Rogue in front of your boyfriend.”

“If I wanted to seduce her, she’d be naked and in my arms right now. My only desire was to help her.”

“Which you did. May I ask, how did you get through to her?”

“Apologies, but that’s not really something I’m comfortable sharing,” Loki says, purposefully using the Professor’s own words from before.

Steve steps forward. “Charles, would you mind giving Loki and me a moment alone?”

“Not at all.” He turns his face toward the god. “I fear we may have gotten off on the wrong foot. I do hope we can be friends.”

“As do I,” Loki replies politely.

“Thank you, Professor,” the Captain says as the wheelchair leaves the room. He turns to his lover and glares.

Loki scowls back. “You are angry.”

“I don’t know what I am.” Steve runs his hand through his blond hair. “This trip, this pool party is supposed to be about building relationships not about creating new enemies.”

“I didn’t realize that’s what I was doing. I thought I was protecting my daughter and helping a young woman through her issues.”

“Protecting your daughter from Kurt,” Steve says, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “Kurt,” he repeats.

“Of course you wouldn’t understand. You see the good in everyone.”

“Would you have reacted the same if it had been…I don’t know…Johnny?”

“I know Johnny.”

“About as well as you know Kurt. And you know Johnny’s reputation.”

Loki knows exactly where this is going, and he cannot deny that Steve has a point. But he’d rather not talk about it. “You are correct. All right? I dislike Kurt because he is blue. Happy now?”

Steve reaches for him. “Of course not, Kitten.”

The Trickster turns away and walks to the windows. As he gazes outside, he feels Steve’s arms slip around his waist and the warmth of the strong chest against his back. He feels his lover’s chin rest on his shoulder.

“I love you, Kitten.”

“Do you?”

“You know I do.” He waits for the usual response, but it doesn’t come. “I love you,” he repeats.

“I heard you the first time.”

Steve pauses before he asks, “Are you trying to make me mad?”

“I love you back. Is that what you want to hear?”

He thinks about pulling away, but he knows this is probably some sort of test. “Only if it’s true,” he replies.

Loki turns in his arms and kisses him with great need, a need to be understood, a need to be forgiven, a need to not have to talk about what just happened.

Steve pulls away gently. “I’m going to have to punish you for how you treated Kurt.”

The Trickster nods. “Another in the list of things to punish me for when we return to your apartment.”

The blond head shakes slowly back and forth. “You misunderstand, Kitten. I’m punishing you tonight. I’m thinking 30 minutes in the corner reflecting on your actions should be enough.”

Loki’s heart sinks. “As you wish,” is all he says.

Steve runs his palm over the god’s cheek. “What I wish is that you could see yourself like I do. I wish you could see how beautiful you are when you’re holding that Jotun rock. Truth is, I’d rather you kept the blue skin instead of the long hair. But I love you either way…even with both.” He smiles at Loki’s look of disbelief. “We should probably get back to the pool, see how Rogue is getting along. Just try to be nice, okay? Especially to Charles Xavier.”

“You know he’s listening.”

“I know he’s in the next room. I truly hope it isn’t so he can listen.”

Loki gives Steve a kiss. “Go on without me. I’d like a moment to compose myself if that’s all right.”

Steve gives his love a soft kiss back. “Don’t be long, Kitten.”

“I shan’t.” Loki walks Steve to the room’s entrance then waits until the Captain disappears. “Were you able to catch all of that?”

Charles rolls out of the adjacent room. “How did you know I was there?”

“Your wheelchair has a distinctive sound. It did not go far when you left.” He turns to look at the older man. “So…What do you make of us, Professor?”

“I’m not sure yet. Steve appears to love you very much.”

“And do you think me capable of returning that love?”

“From what I’ve heard from Bruce and Logan, he is the only thing you do love.”

“Incorrect. I love a few. But he is the only one I completely trust, the only one I’d do anything for.”

“Surely not anything,” Charles presses.

“Anything,” Loki assures him. “Though I tend not to ask his permission for things when it’s something I know he won’t like.

“And how did the God of Mischief end up with Captain America?”

“I seduced him. Then he seduced me. And, well, here we are. Have you never been seduced, Charles Xavier?”

“As a young man it was usually me doing the seducing.”

“Usually? So there was a time or two where you weren’t?”

“I was seduced by knowledge and by helping my fellow mutants.”

Loki laughs. “What sweet and utter bullshit. Who seduced you, Charles?”

“I prefer to think we seduced each other. But it was a long time ago and not important any longer.”

“Somehow I doubt that. Now I really must get back to Steve before he comes looking for me again. Wouldn’t want his image of you spoiled by discovering you are indeed an eavesdropper.”

As Loki leaves, Charles tells him, “If it’s worth anything, Kurt is a very nice young man. Your daughter could not have chosen better.”

The god doubts that but says nothing. Instead he gives a nod and continues on to the pool.

xxx

Logan is talking to Thor when he hears a rush of footsteps and feels a weight jump onto his shoulders.

“Logan!” Rogue exclaims.

“What the hell?” He is surprised to see who is holding onto him. “Rogue?”

She kisses his cheek and jumps down. “Ta-da!”

“Wait a minute. Did you just kiss my cheek?”

Thor and Rogue laugh. The god says, “Do you really need to be told when a pretty lady kisses you? I fear for you, my friend.”

“You don’t understand. Rogue can’t touch anyone without absorbing their powers.”

“I can now,” she says happily as Hel walks up.

The purple-haired girl frowns. “Guess Da’s mood changed again.”

Rogue looks at her strangely. “Your Da just helped me figure out how to touch people without draining ‘em.” She touches Hel and starts to see what happened in the library before she got there. She lets go. “Sorry. Guess I wasn’t relaxin’ enough.” She feels a tingle of magic through her body. After closing her eyes for a moment to focus, she reaches out and touches Helena again. Nothing happens. She smiles. “See? It’s just gonna take some practice.”

“You relaxed?” Logan asks.

She nods. He pulls her into a bear hug, his arms touching her exposed skin. When he lets go, they smile at each other.

“Well fuck me. Was it Loki?”

“Uh-huh,” she confirms as her friends begin to surround her.

Thor stands proudly looking for his brother.

Bobby walks up, Kitty holding his hand. “Did I just see you touch Logan?”

“Yep,” she says happily. “Loki helped me.” She turns to the God of Thunder. “Your brother is somethin’ else. He even kissed me a few times to make sure it worked.”

“Does Steve know this?” he asks suddenly concerned.

“Don’t worry. Steve was right there the entire time. And actually, I kissed him, too,” she says with a huge grin.

“Look at you,” Logan says playfully.

Bobby does not feel playful at all. “You kissed them both?”

Kitty scowls. “What do you care?”

“I don’t. I just…I mean. Loki isn’t exactly a nice guy.”

Rogue puts her hands on her hips and glares at her ex-boyfriend. “Loki is one of the nicest guy’s I’ve ever met. Don’t you dare say a word against him.”

Hel and Thor exchange a look, silently asking each other if they should correct the young woman.

“Right,” Bobby replies. “Because trying to take over New York with a bunch of aliens is exactly what a nice guy would do.”

“Little Pup,” Thor says addressing Bobby. “My brother was acting under duress. And though he is no saint and can often seem quite cruel, there is usually a reason for his jests and tricks.” He turns to Rogue. “It is obvious Loki took a liking to you. Perhaps he saw a bit of himself in you or thought you were unfairly treated. But I assure you, if he thought you needed to be taught a lesson, he would have no hesitation in teaching it to you.”

Kitty looks at the god. “So basically what you’re saying is he’s a person. No one is all good or all bad,” she notes.

“No they ain’t,” Logan agrees. He looks up and sees Steve walking out. Though his friend is smiling, he can tell something is wrong.

Natasha sees it, too, from where she is sitting talking to Storm, Illyana, and Jubilee. She excuses herself and walks up to him. “Everything okay?”

“Loki caught Hel kissing Kurt and went a little…”

Natasha looks over at the blue mutant with the tail. He appears to be in one piece. “Doesn’t look too bad,” she notes as she turns back to him.

“No. Just lots of yelling thankfully. But I’m a little afraid he might do something later.”

“So order him not to.”

“Yeah.” He takes a breath before telling her how Tony wants to take over the Avengers recruitment. “What do you think?”

“Does he want to make it completely separate from S.H.I.E.L.D. or what exactly?”

He doesn’t know. It could be that Stark has enough money to finance the whole thing, but that would make them awfully beholden to the billionaire. And what if the money were to run out? Steve’s head is starting to hurt from thinking about all of the logistics. It might be best for them to stay with S.H.I.E.L.D. “Do you think Fury would agree to let us take over recruitment?”

She shrugs. “It’s his baby. I’m not sure he’d want to let go. But more importantly, what are you going to do about Loki?”

Right on cue, Loki walks out to the pool and slips into the water, swimming to where Bruce, Tony, and Hank are discussing ideas for IED detection.

It’s Steve’s turn to shrug. “He knows he’s being racist…or colorist. I’m not sure what to call it. He’s trying. And he knows he’s going to have to endure at least 30 minutes of not-fun punishment.”

“Non-fun?”

“Standing in the corner with a blindfold on doing nothing. I hate doing it to him, but I need him to think about why he reacted the way he did.”

“You think it will help?”

“I hope so.”

xxx

Thor is getting out of the pool when Storm hands him a towel. He thanks her with a nod.

“Seems our little wager is the talk of the party,” she tells him.

“Oh? And who is the favorite?” he asks running the towel over his body.

“Right now it’s about even.”

“You must be a formidable warrior indeed for the odds to be so high in your favor.”

Storm looks at him with a bit of confusion. “I said they were even.”

“I heard you, Lady Storm. But I am a god, and you are a mortal.”

“You’re an alien,” she corrects him.

“I am as close to a god as you will ever meet,” Thor assures her.

“Uh-huh. Well at least you’re modest,” she says wryly. She sees the Professor coming out with a guest. “Damn.”

“Is something the matter, Lady Storm?”

He’s seen her. They are coming this way. She looks at Thor. “Just play along,” she tells him.

He is about to ask for clarification when she throws her arms around him and begins to kiss him. At first she just smooshes her mouth against his. Even that is enough to send a tingle through their bodies. But Thor is not one to let a kiss go to waste. He wraps his strong arms around her and begins to move his lips. It takes a moment for her to respond, but then his tongue flicks against her lips causing an electric jolt to run down her spine. She finds herself kissing back, enjoying not only his kisses but the electricity that seems to be binding them.

“Storm?” a familiar voice calls.

She has to focus to pull away from Thor. Then she turns around and acts surprised when she sees her ex-boyfriend standing there with Professor Xavier. “T’Challa. I didn’t know you were coming.”

“Charles invited me. I’m surprised he didn’t tell you.”

The bald mutant says it must have slipped his mind.

The blond god beams. “T’Challa! How wonderful to see you.”

“Thor,” the King of Wakanda says. “I see we share the same taste in women.” After a questioning look he clarifies, “Ororo and I used to be lovers.”

“I am called Storm now, T’Challa,” she corrects him.

Thor understands now. She wished to make her ex-lover jealous. He leans forward. “I must admit we only met today,” he tells the King. “But I find her most intriguing.”

“She is indeed.”

“If I may ask, has she always been so forward?”

“Forward? I had to pursue her for a month before she would even agree to have dinner alone with me.”

“Must be the muscles,” Storm says as her palm strokes the blond’s arm seductively.

Thor smiles coldly. “I’m sure the two of you have much to catch up on.” He brings her hand to his lips and gives it a kiss. “I look forward to our next meeting, Lady Storm.”

“You don’t have to go, Thor. T’Challa and I can catch up later.”

“No, no, no,” Thor replies. “I wouldn’t dream of keeping you and your lover apart.”

“Former,” she corrects. Then she turns to T’Challa. “Did you not bring your current lover?”

“Alas, she tried to seduce Thor’s brother when he was staying with me. And so I had to end things with her.”

Thor shakes his head slowly. “Poor girl. My brother only has eyes for Steve now.”

“Indeed,” Charles says finally speaking up. “I saw a glimpse of that earlier. Those two have an interesting relationship.”

“Their relationship is simple enough,” Thor tells the man with the light skin. “They love each other. They would do anything for each other. And woe to anyone who tries to keep them apart.”

T’Challa nods.

Charles explains, “I was surprised at how reluctantly deferential your brother is towards the Captain.”

“You speak of the situation with Hel and Kurt,” Thor notes. “She told me of it after relaying her father’s message to Rogue. All I can say is that Loki is always deferential to Steve, though my brother does not always like it.”

“But your brother is far more powerful than Captain Rogers,” the Professor says.

“Their relationship is not about power. It is about trust.” He turns to Storm. “I trust I will see you soon, fair Storm, and that you and the odds shall not disappoint me.” Thor takes a kiss then excuses himself and goes to get a drink.

Storm watches the god go, admiring his physique with a small smile. She can still feel the pressure of his lips on hers. It is a very pleasant sensation.

T’Challa tells her, “I understand the appeal, Ororo. I do. But you should be careful. You may not believe them to be gods, but they are as dangerous as their myths would have us believe.”

“And here I thought you liked them,” Storm says.

“I do. I even consider Loki a friend. But I am not fool enough to let down my guard around them, not completely.” He waves at the Trickster in the water.

“And does he know you feel this way?” Charles asks.

“I am sure he does. But you are free to ask him.” He turns to his ex-lover. “I have missed you, Ororo. You are looking as beautiful as ever. And Wakanda is not the same without you.”

“This is my home now. The teachers and students at this school are my family.”

“I used to be your family. Why did you ever leave Wakanda?”

She tells him it doesn’t matter now. Then Storm excuses herself and leaves to get a drink.

T’Challa waves Loki over as he settles on a lounge chair in his white short-sleeved shirt and beige linen pants. Charles maneuvers his wheelchair to be able to look at those in the pool. He watches the dark-haired god get out and towel himself off before walking over.

“T’Challa. What a pleasant surprise.”

“For me as well, Trickster. Please have a seat. My guards will not stop talking about the restaurant in Chinatown. They loved it.”

“I’m so glad,” he says sitting on his towel. “How is it that you are here?”

Charles answers. “T’Challa and I go way back. We met through a mutual friend – Ororo. Storm,” he clarifies.

“I see. How interesting. And how go the talks with Namor?”

“Slow but in the right direction. He is no fan of yours though.”

“No. Nor did I expect him to be.”

Steve walks up and greets the King. “I didn’t know you were going to be here. How are the talks with Namor?” has asks as he sits next to the god.

“I was just telling your lover that they are progressing slowly.”

Charles reminds the King that he was saying Namor is not a fan of Loki.

“Indeed not. He feels more than a little betrayed by you, Trickster,” T’Challa says.

“I don’t know why. I was very plain about my intentions. And I warned him not to tell me what he was planning.” Loki sees the annoyance in Steve’s eyes. “Don’t look at me like that. We had barely started seeing each other. You knew that’s where I was staying.”

“I also kept telling you not to go back there,” Steve reminds him.

T’Challa raises his eyebrows. “Do I sense jealousy?”

“Ask the Professor,” Loki suggests.

Steve shakes his head as Charles says he feels no burst of jealousy from either man.

“As with you, T’Challa, Namor was only providing me with a place to sleep.”

“And what deal did you strike with him?” the King wonders.

Loki tells them he agreed to provide information about the land dwellers and about the tactical mistakes of his own invasion. He describes life in Atlantis, how wet and dark everything was. He much prefers the land. He tells them about how he would create gills to breathe in the water and about keeping his room as water-free as possible. When Charles asks him what they ate, he tells them of the seaweed and the living creatures he was given. Loki touches his own left arm. “It was during a meal when your message of ‘Help’ appeared on my arm,” he tells Steve. “You have no idea how worried I was. And seeing you there…It is an image I wish I could forget.”

“I owe you my life,” Steve tells him.

“It has been repaid in full.”

“What is this?” T’Challa asks. “You cannot tease a story that way and not tell us the whole tale.”

“You tell it,” Steve says getting up. “I’m gonna get something to drink. You want anything?”

The three men say, “No,” and he leaves them as Loki begins to tell them about how Steve would send messages to him before getting into that day the Captain had to call him for help.

Steve goes inside and into the kitchen for some water. As he pours himself a glass he notices Clint coming in. “Hey, Clint. Having fun?”

The archer looks preoccupied. “Yeah. Uh, can I talk to you about something?”

“Sure.”

“It’s kind of private.” They move to the library and sit close to each other. “It’s about Tasha,” Clint tells him. “I think she’s…not satisfied.”

Steve’s shoulders slump. “I know we’ve been working on this Hydra thing for a while. We’re almost at the finish line. If she can just be a little more patient –“

“It’s not about work.” The confused look Clint is getting from the super soldier isn’t unexpected, but he really hoped he wouldn’t have to spell it out. “You know Tasha wants to do the whole submission thing, right? She wants me to…to…dominate? Is that the right term?”

Steve is examining the carpet and drinking his water. He tries a couple of times to look at Clint but is finding it a bit difficult. “You think she’s not satisfied with the arrangement?”

“I know she isn’t. And I was kind of hoping you could give me some pointers. The internet is…There’s a lot out there, but I thought since you know Tasha and have some experience with this…”

“Okay. Um, well, what have…what have you…you know…”

“Done?” Clint offers. “Believe me, Cap, this is as weird for me as it is for you. And normally I wouldn’t have come to you, but she isn’t happy.”

“Okay. So what have you done?”

“I tied her up.”

Steve waits for more, but that’s all Clint offers. “And?”

“And…I fucked her. Sorry, made love to her.”

Blue eyes give the archer a critical stare. “Did you fuck her or make love to her? Those are two different things.”

Clint is shocked into silence for a moment. “I fucked her,” he says.

“Good. Did you tease her first?”

He shrugs.

“What exactly did you do? But, you know, in the most general terms,” Steve adds as he feels color rising into his cheeks.

“I tied her up. The internet said to use feathers and stuff over her skin. Tasha just seemed bored with that. She finally told me to just fuck her and get it over with.”

“Please tell me you didn’t.”

“Was I not supposed to?”

Steve takes a breath. “Clint, you’re the dominant. She is supposed to do what you say. Is it safe to say you know her body really well?”

“Yeah.”

“Then use that knowledge. Tease her. Take her to the edge but don’t let her get there.” He remembers something. “She said you two like to pretend you’re her driver.”

“She told you that?”

“So pretend you’ve kidnapped her. Tie her up so she won’t get free.”

“We both know she’ll be able to get free.”

“That’s not the point. Loki could get free whenever he wants, but he isn’t allowed.” He lets that sink in. “You should probably discuss this scenario first and make sure you have a safe word.”

“We do.”

“Good.” He looks at the floor again before continuing. “So you’ve kidnapped her. You’ll have to decide together or let her decide if it’s going to be seduction or…force.”

“Force?”

Steve puts his hand over his eyes so he doesn’t have to look at Clint as he says, “That’s why you need the safe word. If she wants to pretend it’s non-consensual, that safe word is the only way you’ll know if you’ve gone too far and need to stop.”

“Wait. Non-consensual?”

Steve wishes he could sink further into the chair and disappear. “I don’t know what she’s into. She may not want that. But if she does, she’ll be telling you ‘no’ a lot.”

“Jesus.”

“Like I said, you two should definitely talk about that first. But you absolutely need to tease her. If she tells you to…finish then don’t. Do all the things that get her…ready.”

Clint searches his mind. The things that have gotten her horny lately have been thoughts of Steve and Loki together. “What if it’s an image or a situation and not something I actually do?”

“Recreate it. Describe it. If she’s anything like Loki the description should be enough. In fact, you should describe what you’re going to do to her, how you’re going to touch her.” He looks at the doorway. “If she likes pain, tell her how you’re going to hurt her.”

The archer’s mind is back on the role-play. “You really think she may have a rape fantasy?”

It sounds so awful when it’s said like that. “I don’t know, Clint,” Steve replies as he looks anywhere but at the archer. “That’s for the two of you to discover together. You should start out light.” That isn’t exactly what he and Loki did, but it was a different situation. “But always remember you are in control. She has to do what you say up until she says your safe word. So if she tells you to…”

“Fuck her?” Clint offers.

“Yeah. Then don’t. Do everything but. Walk away. Make her more frustrated. Make her beg for you to come back. Then when she does, you praise her and give her just a taste of what she wants. Only a taste,” Steve says as he recalls some of his sessions with Loki. “Then she’ll really beg. And that’s where you want her. That’s when you take her to the edge. You take her to the edge and stop. She’ll beg even harder. Make her do or say whatever you want. If she’s good, take her all the way. If she isn’t, just keep teasing her until she is.”

“Jesus.” It still surprises Clint what sometimes comes out of the Captain’s mouth.

“I’d really prefer it if you didn’t bring Him into it.”

“Sorry,” he says automatically. “So what do you get out of it?”

Steve looks at him then, looks into the hazel eyes to see if Clint is up to the task. “You get to help them. You get their unconditional trust. You get to bring them absolute joy. You get to share the most intimate experience with them. And afterwards you hold them, tell them how good they are, how much joy they gave you.” He continues to study the archer. “If you aren’t getting joy from the experience, if you’re just going through the motions, that may be a big part of your problem. You have to want it as much as they do.”

“I just don’t want to hurt her.”

“I know. Together you’ll learn what’s too much. You have to trust her, Clint. You have to trust her as much as she’s trusting you.”

xxx

Loki walks up to Hel when she is finally alone. “May I have a word, Pet?”

“Haven’t you said enough?”

“Don’t take that tone with me, Hel. I came to apologize, but I can very well send you back home.”

She pouts. “Gwen says you’re being prejudiced.”

“Gwen is correct. I am. I am also sorry for my behavior. I could have handled it much better, but I was a bit shocked by what I saw. And for the life of me I can’t understand why you like him.”

“Can’t you?” Her violet eyes look at him as though the answer is obvious. “He is calm and funny and sweet. He has a playful side, but he’s also quite wise. He believes.”

“He believes what?”

“In a higher power. He’s a lot like Steve actually…just blue.”

“’Just blue’ you say as though he were just Midgardian or just a peasant. You grew up with many of the same stories about Frost Giants as I did.”

“I grew up with other stories about them, too. ‘Boda never saw them as evil as you Asgardians made them out to be. She may not be a Frost Giant, but she is a giant and feels a kinship with them. So you see, Kurt being blue is as unimportant as his eyes being gold or his having a tail or three-fingered hands. I like him, Da.”

“You liked Peter. You like Johnny. You like Oliver Queen.”

“I did like Peter,” she admits. “I liked him very much. He was sweet and funny. Those are the same reasons I like Kurt. As for Johnny and Oliver, I do like them but not as much as I like him.”

Loki nods warily. “You will be careful won’t you, Pet, if it goes further than what I saw?”

“Of course. You and ‘Boda taught me well.”

“And there’s no need to rush things.”

She smiles sadly. “I have to go home soon. Don’t know when I’ll be back. So there’s a little need to rush things.”

“No, Pet,” he assures her. “You can come whenever you like. I’ll even bring Kurt up to the city if it makes things easier. Or I will take him to Asgard or even to Niflheim.”

Helena throws her arms around Loki. “I love you, Da.”

“I love you, too, Pet.” He lets her go and watches as she immediately goes to her phone. “What are you doing now?”

“Telling Gwen what just happened.”

“Loki?” a voice calls from behind.

The god turns around to find Hank next to a man in red sunglasses. “Yes?”

Hank introduces Scott to the god. They walk to some empty chairs and sit. “This is the fellow I was telling you about in Malibu. A childhood injury has left him unable to control his powers.”

“Are all mutant powers so easily corrupted? Never mind. What sort of injury was it?”

“Brain injury,” Hank replies.

“When I was a baby my head hit the ground hard. Apparently it damaged the part of my brain that would let me control the lasers that shoot out of my eyes.”

“Lasers out of your eyes? How fascinating. Does your pupil’s dilation affect the strength and power of the blast?”

Hank is impressed. “You sound like a scientist. If you’d care to come down to my lab, I can show you a brain scan of exactly where the injury is. Then you can tell us if you think it’s something you can repair.”

“Do you want it repaired?” Loki asks. He finds it’s best to ask beforehand.

“Yes, though I doubt you can.”

The god smiles. “You are only making me want to prove you wrong. Let us go to your lab, Hank. It will help me visualize the repairs.”

They go inside passing the library with Steve and Clint inside. The two men appear to be deep in conversation. “Probably talking about work,” Loki observes.

Hank puts a picture of Scott’s brain on a backlit panel. “Sorry. We don’t have fancy 3-D models here.” He points to a dark section in the frontal lobe.

“Let me help,” the god sucks the image off the page so that it floats in the air. He rotates his hand, which also rotates the picture of the brain. “There?” he asks pointing. After Hank gives him confirmation, he pushes the image back onto the flat picture. He turns to Scott who is sitting on a stool. “Last chance to change your mind.”

“Do it.”

“You will owe me,” Loki warns.

That gives Scott pause. He’s not sure he wants to be indebted to a crazy Asgardian. “What would I owe you?”

“A favor to be determined at a later time.”

That makes the X-Man even more nervous. He hesitates.

Loki decides to try something else. “How about this? Access to all of your records.”

“Which records?” Scott asks.

“All of them.” He sees the disbelief in both their eyes. “But if I must narrow it down then all of your records on mutants.”

“We can’t,” Hank says. “Not without permission from Professor Xavier.”

“I can wait,” Loki says and sits.

“No,” Scott decides. “I’m not even going to take this to him.”

The Trickster shrugs. “Well, if not that and if you aren’t willing to owe me a favor, then I suppose there is nothing more to talk about.” He stands.

“You didn’t make a deal for Rogue,” Hank notes. “Did you?”

“I know Rogue. I do not know Scott. I am sorry, gentlemen. I really would like to help.”

“We could give you information on the Brotherhood of Mutants,” Scott suggests.

“Yes but I have a feeling you know as much about them as S.H.I.E.L.D. does. Thank you but no.” He takes a step and stops. “Although, perhaps…” He turns to look at Hank. “No. You probably wouldn’t agree to that either.”

“What?”

“I remember someone talking about a Danger Room. I hear it’s most impressive.”

“It is,” the brown-haired man assures him.

“Did you want to have a go in it?” Hank asks. “We could arrange that.”

“No. I was thinking more about getting a copy of the schematics. But I’m sure you’d never part with those.”

Hank and Scott look at each other. “Only if you actually fix Scott’s problem _and_ you fix Charles’ spinal injury.”

“A spinal injury? How long ago did it occur?”

“About 50 years ago,” Hank says. “A bullet struck him in the back and severed his spinal chord.”

“Both of these injuries are quite old by your standards,” Loki notes. “And I’m not even sure Charles wishes to be healed.” He tilts his head. “I will heal Scott. If Charles wishes, I will attempt to heal him as well. For that, you will provide all schematics of the Danger Room past, present, and any you may have for a future improvement. Do we have a deal?”

Again Hank and Scott exchange a look. “Deal,” the scientist replies.

Loki grabs a piece of paper and a pen and writes up what he just said. Then he signs it and makes the others sign it, too. “Good. Shall we begin?” He stands behind Scott and places his hands on either side of the man’s head. He closes his eyes and concentrates, feeling his way magically to the damaged area. Using the surrounding tissue as a guide, he begins to repair the damage. It is a small area and yet obviously important. A smile appears on his face as the last of the brain cells are healed. “There.” He drops his hands. “It may take a while for your brain to adjust and actually be able to control your power. I would suggest using the Danger Room to practice.”

“It feels different,” Scott notes. “Like, I don’t know, like not as much pressure.”

“Shall we go up and talk to the Professor?”

Hank tells him that isn’t necessary. He contacted Charles when Loki was busy doing his healing thing.

A few moments later, Charles, T’Challa, and Tony enter Hank’s domain. “I couldn’t pass up a chance to see the lab,” Tony explains. “What are you doing here, Snape?”

Loki hands him the piece of paper. It makes the billionaire smile. He then gives it to Charles. The Professor gives Hank and Scott a sharp look. “And has he healed you, Scott?” the bald man asks as he hands the paper to T’Challa.

“Yeah. I think so. Need to try it out, though.”

King T’Challa laughs. “Ah, Trickster, you are fond of your deals.”

“Indeed I am.” He turns to Charles. “So tell me, Professor X, would you like me to try to repair your spine?”

Tony states the somewhat obvious. “Repairing his spine doesn’t mean he’ll be able to walk again. His legs will be too atrophied for that.”

“I will let you make your own deal to provide those,” Loki says. “Assuming the Professor wants his back healed.”

Charles sighs. “I might as well. You get the Danger Room plans whether I do or not.”

“True,” Loki says. “I will need access to your back.”

Hank rolls out a gurney, and he and T’Challa lift Charles onto it face down. The god pulls the back of the Professor’s shirt out of the pants. He runs his hand up and down the mutant’s spine until he senses the injury.

“Take his shoes off of him. This may take a moment.” He closes his eyes to concentrate on his magic. “Wiggle your toes for me.”

Charles tries to. He feels nothing but knows everyone is watching his feet.

Every minute or two Loki again asks Charles to wiggle his toes. After the seventh try, the Professor’s head rises in surprise as a gasp is heard from the men watching him.

“That did it,” Tony notes.

“Not quite.” Loki furrows his brow as he tries to make the final connections and repair the bone. It is a delicate process, and it’s taking more out of him than he anticipated. Finally he steps back. “There. Did it work?”

Charles has lifted himself into a weird angle so that he can watch his toes wiggle and move. He moves his feet next. He tries to move his legs but has trouble.

“You’ll need physical therapy,” Hank notes.

Tony offers to make an exoskeleton for each leg to help with the therapy. They start discussing next steps and laugh at the term. Charles will actually be taking steps.

“Are you all right, Trickster?” T’Challa asks, concern on his face.

Loki nods. “I will be.” He feels a familiar burn on his left arm and looks to see the word ‘Come’ written there.

“Bom-chika-wow-wow,” Tony sings. “You better go see what Steve wants.”

The god nods. “Give Tony the schematics,” he tells Hank before disappearing.

xxx 

Steve is waiting impatiently in their room. But when Loki appears he looks pale and tired. “Kitten? You okay?”

He nods. “Yes, Darling. I just repaired one man’s brain and another man’s spine. Yea me. Also, Tony now has the schematics for their Danger Room.”

“Wow. Okay. Good work?”

Loki smiles. “What did you need, Darling?”

“You. Just you,” Steve replies and pulls the god into a series of kisses. He pulls away, keeping his hands on the back of the slender neck. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Loki nods, his hands holding his lover at the waistband of the red swimming trunks. “Do you mind if we stay here for a while?”

“Mind? That was the idea.” He pulls the god into another kiss, teasing open the lips with his tongue.

The god gets a burst of energy that has nothing to do with magic. And when the artist’s lips move to his ear, he pulls their bodies together. His hands wander up the strong back as he begins to rub his pelvis against the man in front of him.

Steve pulls back. He looks into the green eyes and softly orders, “Kneel.”

Loki kisses down Steve’s chest as he gets on his knees. He pulls down the swimming trunks to reveal a semi-flaccid cock. He looks up at his love.

“Begin.”

He kisses the shaft near the tip then works his way to the base, licking and sucking as he goes. He feels a hand on his head, hears a “Good Kitten” from above. Loki roughens his tongue and uses it to lap all around the shaft. He can feel it engorge, can hear the deep breaths above him.

“Clint is having trouble keeping Tasha’s interest.”

Loki stops. “Oh?”

“Back to work, Kitten. And yes,” Steve answers as the god begins licking his tip. “Mmm, such a good Kitten.” He enjoys the sensation for a moment, eyes closed. Then he looks down to watch his Kitten work. “Clint’s fault. He isn’t being forceful enough.” He pulls Loki’s head back by the hair. “Not a problem we have is it, Kitten.”

“No, Darling.” The pain in his scalp is bliss, and he feels nothing but love for his Captain.

“Good.” He loosens his grip and rubs his lover’s head gently as his cock is given wet kisses. “Good. Now open wide, Kitten.”

Loki pulls back, opening his mouth and presenting his tongue.

Steve guides his cock into the opening. He holds Loki’s head steady as he begins to pump in and out of him. “Good Kitten. You always feel so good.” He can feel the roughened tongue running up and down the underside of his shaft. Even with Loki doing nothing with his mouth, it still feels amazing. “Now suck.”

The god complies happily, hungrily. He hums and hears a moan above him. The cock is moving with more speed, more determination. He loves the weight of it on his tongue, loves how it fills his mouth. He hums again, a growling hum that vibrates against the ever-moving cock.

“Yes, Kitten. Again,” Steve orders as he watches his cock disappear into and reappear from Loki’s mouth. The god’s hands are on his ass. He feels another vibration travel up his body, making his back arch. He tightens his hold on the god’s head and slows down, thrusting deep into the mouth. Steve moans when the god moans. He feels his testicles rise and picks ups his speed again.

Loki sucks and swallows. He squeezes the ass in his hands. He growls and sucks some more. His fingers explore the crevice until they find the puckered asshole. He begins to massage the outside.

Steve slows down again and begins to moan with each thrust. “Yes, Kitten,” he breathes. “God, yes.” Then he’s shuddering, thrusting through his orgasm as Loki continues to swallow. He gently pushes the god away. “Thank you, Kitten,” he pants.

“My absolute pleasure.” Loki stands and kisses his love, letting his tongue explore the inside of that warm mouth. “Now, do you wish to return to the pool, or shall we remain here a bit longer?”

“We should probably go back.” There is disappointment in his voice.

“Well, we should at least clean you up first. It wouldn’t do for Logan and Hank and who knows who else to smell my saliva on your cock.”

Steve moves a lock of dark hair behind the god’s ear. “Wouldn’t want to make them jealous.”

“Of you or me?”

“Me, Kitten.” He gives Loki a kiss before pulling up his red swimming trunks. He leads the way to the communal men’s bathroom.

xxx

Thor and Storm face each other on the green lawn in the twilight. Thor is in his Asgardian armor. Storm is in her black X-Men outfit. Mjolnir is held loosely but securely in the god’s hand. There is a circle of spectators watching them.

“Ready, Asgardian?”

“Ready, Weather Witch. Ladies first.”

Spreading her arms out, Storm’s eyes turn an opaque white. Thunder rumbles as lightning flits across the sky. The winds pick up, and she begins to rise above the ground. She throws her arms forward, and lighting surges towards the Asgardian.

Thor raises Mjolnir and catches the lightning with a laugh. “I pleasant enough start,” he calls to her. He uses the strap to begin twirling his hammer. “Now let’s see how you handle my sting.” He grabs the handle and points the head towards Storm. Lightning surges towards the white-haired woman.

She barely has time to direct it up away from her. A stray tendril hits her forearm.

“Hit for Thor!” Loki yells and grins at Logan.

“Barely gettin’ started, Bub,” the mutant replies.

Storm brings the rain next as Thor smiles happily. A collective groan comes from the crowd. The God of Thunder looks up, and the rain stops. The crowd cheers.

“Shall we try the other way? Your students might like you better,” Thor suggests. He summons the rain back. The crows groans.

Eyes white, Storm tries to will it away. It eventually slows to a light rain then a sprinkle then a mist before stopping completely.

“Well that took a while,” Thor notes. “What say you?” He calls to the crowd. “Does the rain battle belong to me or Storm?”

A chant begins a bit unsteadily at first but then turns into a chorus of “Thor! Thor! Thor!”

“Two for Thor,” Loki notes.

Logan bares his claws.

Steve puts an arm around Loki and shakes his head at his friend.

“What next, Lady Storm?”

The dark-skinned woman opens her arms again. A fog begins to roll in. It covers the ground up to Thor’s ass.

The god thinks for a moment then begins to twirl Mjolnir again. It begins to clear an area next to him. He raises the twirling hammer over his head. The fog around him begins to move away. It takes about half as long to clear the fog as it took for Storm to clear the rain.

“I cannot make fog, Lady Storm. I yield that battle to you.”

“Then there’s just one battle left,” she says. Looking around she tells everyone they may want to move inside.

Steve realizes what’s coming. “Is this really necessary? Can we just call it a draw?”

Thor apologizes. “There is a wager between us.”

The Captain looks at Loki. “It was Logan’s idea,” the Trickster tells him. Blue eyes turn to the Canadian.

“Yeah, okay. It was my idea.”

“Really, Logan? How old are you exactly?”

“Old enough.”

Scott is yelling, telling everyone they should go inside. He knows what’s coming next, too. Steve adds his voice and leads the way in. He tries to make Loki go with him, but the god refuses to budge.

About two-thirds go inside. The others move closer to the house. Only Logan and Loki remain out on the lawn with the two participants.

Storm rises up, her hands outstretched. She is calling forth the wind, willing it into a whirlwind.

Thor is spinning Mjolnir. He, too, is rising off the ground. A funnel is beginning to appear over his head.

The two small whirlwinds collide and form one large one.

“I did not forsee this,” Thor notes as he lands.

“Me neither,” Storm replies, a hint of worry in her voice.

“We should destroy it, yes?” he asks he moves to stand beneath her.

“Yes. On three. One. Two. Three!”

Both shoot a gust of wind at the cyclone. It dissipates.

“A tie methinks,” Thor says as she lands beside him.

“A tie,” she agrees with a nod.

Loki and Logan walk towards them. The god notes, “That puts Thor on top.”

“Barely,” Logan says.

“I agree. It is a tie,” Thor declares.

“You’re not just saying that to make me feel better, are you?” she asks.

“A beautiful, powerful woman such as yourself?” He gently takes her hand. “Of course not,” Thor says just before kissing her knuckles.

“You are somethin’ else.”

“Something I hope you wish to get to know better.”

She smiles. “Maybe.”

Thor puts his hand to his heart and bows. “Come, Brother. Let us celebrate our victory.”

“Victory? You just decided it was a tie,” Loki says as they walk to the house.

The blond god leans closer to Loki’s ear. “It makes them feel better. Let them have it.”

“You are too good to them.”

“And you are too cunning. The plans to the Danger Room?” He gives a proud smile.

“I did heal two of their men. I probably should have held out for more.”

“Nonsense. You made Tony absolutely ecstatic. Now how do you suggest I get this Storm into my bed?”

“Charm appears to be working best…and making sure T’Challa is around.”

They walk into the mansion. “We have decided it is a tie,” Thor declares. 

No one argues with him though most believe Thor won the day. And when Storm and Logan enter behind them, a big cheer rises up.

Storm makes a show of offering her hand to Thor. He takes it happily and uses it to pull her into a kiss. Everyone else gives an excited “ooh”.

Thor pulls away gently. “Forgive me. I am powerless against such a beautiful mouth.”

“I should slap you,” she tells him.

“I certainly deserve it.”

She shakes her head and smiles.

Pepper takes Tony’s hand and rests her head on his shoulder. Although the sight of Thor kissing Storm gives him a pang of jealousy, his mind is busy coming up with exoskeleton plans for Charles’ legs. “I’m going to be in Hank’s lab tonight,” he tells her. “Don’t wait up.”

“Tony.”

“Don’t worry, Honey. I’ll behave.”

“Just try not to rub against Hank too much.”

“Got it.”

A little ways away Scott is inviting Steve to try out the Danger Room. Loki suggests they invite T’Challa as well and perhaps Tasha.

“What about you, Loki?” Scott asks.

“I prefer not to fight. Besides, I’ve been wanting to have a chat with Illyana. You call her Magik, correct?”

“That’s right.”

“Most interesting. But you boys have fun.” He touches Steve’s hand before moving off.

Scott and Steve go to find T’Challa and Tasha. Then the four of them head to the Danger Room while Tony goes to the lab with Hank and Bruce. Logan, Clint, and Rogue have a drink out by the pool. Storm and Thor continue to flirt in the living room, while Pepper, Helena, and Kurt talk about life at the school. Loki finds Illyana with her brother Piotr, and they discuss her powers at length.

Charles surveys it all, silently marveling at the feeling he now has in his legs. That alone was worth the price of the Danger Room schematics. Yes, inviting the Avengers may be the best decision he’s made in a long time. He smiles and takes one last look before going to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot going on at the Xavier mansion. Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Tony bear-hugging Hank was courtesy of FireChildSlytherin5 (ff).
> 
> Well Hel finally kissed someone. Sancta (ff) wanted more interactions between Hel and Kurt and hoped it would help Loki with his self-esteem. And Justcallmezari (ff) wanted Hel to fall in love with someone who was basically off limits. Loki was not happy about that.
> 
> xTeionx (ff) helped with Rogue’s reason for being unable to touch someone safely. Thank you for that.
> 
> That awkward conversation between Clint and Steve about Natasha’s boredom was suggested by evilsenshi (ff). Any time I can make Steve feel uncomfortable makes me happy. (Sorry, Steve.)
> 
> Hel’s comparison of Kurt to Steve was a result of a comment by T-TrainOrTurkeyT (ff) who though father and daughter might both fall for a man of God.
> 
> Thor and Storm was requested and suggested by a few people including moani-sama (ff), Twisted67 (ao3), and Smile-Evily (ff) who suggested the scenario for their first kiss. Hope you liked it.
> 
> FireChildSlytherin5 (ff) really wanted Loki and Charles to meet and become friends. Well they met. The friends thing might be a bit more difficult. They are a bit too wary of each other right now to really be friends. But now that Charles’ back is fixed, that might be easier. Speaking of which…
> 
> skydancer2000 (ff) wanted to know if Scott’s eyes and Charles’ legs could be fixed by either Loki or the scientists. Loki won that battle. Though Tony’s exoskeleton will definitely play a part. And that exoskeleton was suggested by FireChildSlytherin5.
> 
> Thank you all for your continued support. Have a great day! Until next time…


	91. To Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday night at the Xavier Mansion  
>  **Pairings:** Thor  & Storm, Logan & Bruce & Hank (explicit), Tony & Pepper, Steve & Loki (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Anal Sex, Oral Sex, Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI - Some of the sections overlap in time.

Cyclops and Captain America are working on taking down one of two huge Sentinels in the Danger Room. Black Widow and Black Panther are handling the other one. The robots are at least 20 feet tall.

Cap throws his shield at the left knee while Cyclops concentrates his laser vision on the head. The shield is caught, and the super soldier places it in front of him as he body slams the robot, bringing it to his knees. Then he slices the back of the knee with the edge of his trusty weapon. Cyclops lasers the chest where the power source is located. Crippled and draining of power, Cap first runs away from it before turning around, using the surrounding terrain to gain elevation. Then he launches himself onto the side of the Sentinel’s head. The robot goes down. Cyclops finishes it off with one more blast then offers an arm up to Captain America. The soldier clasps the mutant’s forearm and stands.

“Thanks.”

Cyclops starts to go help with the second Sentinel when Cap grabs his arm.

“They’ve got it,” the soldier assures them.

They watch the spy and the King, both of whose movements are full of grace. Black Widow looks almost like she’s dancing. Black Panther moves with the fluidity of a feline. He uses his claws to slice at the mechanical tendons as he uses his surroundings to evade getting hurt. She uses her stingers on the power source and the eyes, blinding it before grabbing some debris to hurl at it. Soon the Sentinel is down.

“Nice work,” Cap says as he gives Black Widow a high five. He offers his hand to Black Panther. “Loki wasn’t kidding about your fighting style.”

“Oh? And what did the Trickster say?” T’Challa asks as he removes his mask. The environment around them turns back into an empty room.

“He said it fitted your name perfectly. I couldn’t agree more.”

“That was very impressive,” Cyclops says. “Anyone up for another go?”

Steve takes off the helmet and cowl. “Sorry. I should get back to Loki. I made him a promise.”

“Oh?” Natasha asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah,” he replies without enthusiasm.

“Everything okay?” she asks. Her question makes T’Challa look at the soldier with concern.

“The not fun…thing I told you about earlier.”

“Right. Forgot about that.”

“Not fun thing?” T’Challa asks.

Tasha sees the uncertainty and concern in Steve’s eyes. She decides to answer for him. “It’s private. Personal.”

“Not a lover’s quarrel I hope,” the King says.

“No. Nothing like that. Just a…family thing I guess you could say. If you’ll excuse me…”

“Of course,” Scott says. “And thank you. It was an honor.”

“The honor was mine. This is an impressive set-up. And though I hope we don’t need your help in the future, if we do I have no doubt you’ll be a tremendous help. Good-night,” Steve tells them all with a smile.

Tasha goes with him leaving the King and the mutant alone.

“Is it true the Trickster helped your eyesight?”

“Yeah. I think so. I haven’t actually tried it out.”

T’Challa tells him that now would seem like an excellent time to try.

Scott nods his agreement. He closes his eyes and takes the protective eye mask off his face. Making sure to face away from the King and the door, he opens his eyes.

He can see. He can see, and the world isn’t red. The room is more subdued than that. Grey he remembers from before his mutant ability manifested. Scott holds his hand in front of his face. He smiles and takes a relaxing breath.

“It would appear to have worked,” T’Challa says.

Taking another breath, he focuses his eyes on a target and concentrates until he feels the familiar burn of the laser bursting from his eyes. It stops when he wills it. A laugh escapes his lips, joyful and relieved and unbelieving.

Scott thinks of Jean and wishes so much that she were here to witness it.

“The Trickster did his job well,” the King notes as the white man bows his head and rubs his eyes.

He nods as tears begin to well up. He feels a hand pat his shoulder and hears a voice say, “I should be off to bed, too. Will you walk up with me?”

“No,” Scott replies. “I wanna stay here and practice a bit.”

“Of course. Good-night, Mr. Summers.”

“Good-night, King T’Challa.”

Scott spends most of the night practicing controlling when and how the lasers come. When he’s too tired to think, he finally goes to bed, a bittersweet smile on his face.

xxx

Loki is not in the room when Steve gets there. It makes the super soldier concerned. But then the god walks in with his toothbrush and toothpaste in hand.

“The Danger Room is pretty amazing. It’s going to provide really great training when Tony and Bruce get done making one for us.”

“Good,” the god says as he puts away his things.

“How did you spend the rest of your evening?”

“Speaking with Illyana and her brother. Her powers are interesting though very limited.”

“That’s good, right?”

“I suppose. They will serve well enough. Her Soulsword is impressive.”

“Soulsword?”

Loki explains that it is a sword that she is able to manifest using her life force.

Steve walks up to him and pets his hair. “Time for your punishment, Kitten.”

The shoulders slump with a sigh. “Where do you want me?”

The artist guides him to a corner by the window. “Face the room and close your eyes. Keep your eyes closed until I tell you your 30 minutes are up.”

Loki nods his understanding.

“I want you to think about your reaction to Helena and Kurt. I want you to think about why you dislike him and why it is so difficult to accept that part of yourself.”

The god doesn’t need 30 minutes to understand that. He knows full well why he can’t accept the Jotun in him. But it is easier to simply accept the instruction than to argue the point. And so he closes his eyes and says nothing.

Steve notes the time then watches him for a while. Partly because he loves looking at Loki and partly to make sure the god doesn’t sneak in an open eye. Then he grabs his sketchbook and pencils and begins to draw what he remembers of the two blue men when they stood in front of him.

Loki can hear the pencil scratching against the paper. It pulls him out of the memory of his Helena kissing Kurt, that blue tail curling around them. He never meant for Hel to see him in his Jotun form. And he should be angry about that, about Steve taking that decision away from him. But the way his daughter had looked at him…Loki had seen no fear in her eyes, no disgust. He had only seen fascination and acceptance. And for that he is grateful to Steve.

Charles Xavier hadn’t even batted an eye when Loki turned to him all blue-skinned and red-eyed. The man was the headmaster of a school full of students of all shapes, sizes, and colors, so Loki supposes that is to be expected.

Kurt himself is blue. It only stands to reason that he would see nothing wrong with a blue Loki.

He’s never shown Thor. Loki cannot help but wonder how his brother would react, his brother who once declared that he would kill all Frost Giants. But that was a long time ago. Much has changed since then. Was it not Thor who prevented him from doing just that? He was going to wipe out the Frost Giants, and the God of Thunder destroyed the Bifrost Bridge to stop him. Still, the thought of showing Thor blue skin and red eyes brings a shiver of fear.

Loki thinks of Laufey, tries to remember every interaction they had ever had. How Laufey must have laughed when they plotted to kill Odin. Fratricide. Laufey didn’t know at the time that Loki knew the truth. The Jotun King no doubt thought Loki wanted to get rid of the man he thought was his father. His intention was always to get rid of the man who _was_ his father…at least biologically speaking. It had felt good. He remembers thinking then that destroying Jotunheim would surely feel better. And then Thor had come.

Loki was betrayed. It is as simple as that. Heimdall, the guardian’s bitch of a sister, and Thor’s three ass-kissers had gone against not only King Loki’s orders but Odin’s as well. 

And then Thor wanted to stop him from destroying Jotunheim. And he had to fight the one person other than Frigga that he trusted, that had always been there for him.

All Loki had ever wanted was to make Odin proud. And in pursuit of that impossible goal he lost everything.

Fuck Odin.

Fuck Asgard.

Fuck Jotunheim and Laufey.

Loki may be half Frost Giant, but he knows in his heart that that is not all he is. He is greater than that. That is what he must remember.

As for Kurt and Hel, well, it will not last. They are young. They will no doubt fall out of love. Kurt will realize that Hel is too feisty, or Helena will realize Kurt is too boring. And he will be there ready to offer his shoulder to cry on or whatever is required. If Romeo and Juliet teaches anything it is that nothing will bring two people together quite as quickly as telling them it is forbidden.

Loki smiles. Yes, he will be the encouraging and supportive father, something his own fathers never were.

The smile surprises Steve. He hopes it means Loki has figured something out. He checks the time. There’s just over 10 minutes to go.

Loki’s mind has turned to thoughts of Frigga. He wonders how she would react to seeing him blue. No doubt she would be accepting and gently take the Jotun rock out of his hands. They would hug. She would give him words of love and encouragement and hope. But she had lied, too. Her lies hurt more than Odin’s. But oh how he misses her.

Steve sees a tear roll down the god’s cheek, and he isn’t sure what to think.

Perhaps Frigga’s only sin was in trusting Odin. Perhaps Loki should forgive her. Who is he kidding? He has already forgiven her.

He would rather show Frigga his Jotun form than Thor. He does not think he could bare the disgust and hatred that would no doubt appear in his brother’s blue eyes. As for Odin, Loki almost wants to appear in front of the Asgardian King as a Jotun. ‘Behold your work, Father. Do you not wish you had left me now? You may have saved my life, but you have been killing my soul little by little ever since.’

Loki takes a deep breath, his own thoughts troubling him more than they should. He shakes his head hoping that will rid his mind of Odin. He forces himself to think of Helena instead. He recalls her and Gwen walking down the sidewalk in front of him. Yes, that is a much more pleasant memory, one that Frigga would have enjoyed.

He feels a soft touch stroke his cheek.

“Your 30 minutes are up, Kitten,” as quiet voice tells him.

Loki opens his eyes and sees blue ones looking up at him full of love and concern.

“Do you understand now?” Steve asks.

“I have always understood. But I can accept it now.”

The artist sighs with relief. He pulls Loki into a hug. “I’m glad, Kitten.”

The god wraps his arms around the man who always gives him what he needs. “I love you, Darling.”

“I love you back.” He pulls away but keeps his hands on the god. “So when you say you can accept it…”

“I can accept Hel wanting to be with Kurt. I can accept that a Jotun rock turns me blue. I can accept that not all blue creatures are Jotun. I do ask that you never do that to me again.”

“I’m sorry, Kitten. I just needed you to see.”

“I have seen. I do not need to see more.”

Steve is beginning to wonder if the right message got through. “What have you seen?”

“That there is no denying Jotun blood flows in my veins. That my self-hatred is less important than my daughter’s love and happiness. Is there something else I should have seen?”

“That you are beautiful no matter your color. That having Jotun blood doesn’t make you a bad person.”

The god smiles softly. “You always give me what I need.”

Steve gives Loki a kiss. “It’s my specialty.”

A mischievous smile plays at the corners of the Trickster’s lips. “You have a few specialties.” He lets that hang in the air for a bit. “You know, I was a bit cheeky to Charles Xavier.”

“What are you saying?”

He shrugs. “Perhaps if I received a good spanking I might be nicer to him.”

The artist runs his thumb over Loki’s lower lip. “I have to brush my teeth. Wait for me in bed.”

xxx

Logan walks into the lab to find the three scientists working away on an exoskeleton for the Professor. “I came for my boyfriend and hopefully our lover.”

Bruce takes the pencil out of his mouth. “We’re in the middle of something.”

The Canadian walks up to him. “It’s our last night with Hank. I was kinda hopin’ for a last hurrah.”

“You guys go ahead,” Tony tells them. “I’ve got this. And Pepper is used to me tinkering all night.”

“Yeah but you don’t have any of your robots,” Bruce points out.

“I got JARVIS. Don’t I, buddy.”

“Indeed, Sir,” the cool English voice says from Tony’s smartphone.

“Come on, Sweetheart. Let’s give Hank a proper good-bye.”

Hank is standing quietly and glancing at the two men who have allowed him to join them a few times. He has seen the green halo that appears around Bruce’s brown irises and understands why Logan loves it so. Though, to be honest, it scares him.

Bruce looks at each of them. He sees the sad hope in Hank’s yellow eyes. He turns to Tony. “You sure you don’t need us?”

“Me? Please. I designed the first Iron Man suit in an Afghani cave. I think I can handle a simple exoskeleton in this lab.”

JARVIS adds, “And he didn’t have _me_ in the cave.”

That makes Bruce smile. “All right. I can take the hint.” He stands up and stretches. “I can come back down afterwards if you like.”

“No no no. Please don’t,” Tony tells them. “I’ll start doing calculations and I’d rather my mind not go there. Besides you should just, you know, enjoy the afterglow or whatever.”

“Afterglow?” Logan asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Well what would you call it?”

Hank offers, “Post coital bliss?”

“Damn scientists,” the Canadian grumbles with a smile.

Bruce laughs. “Says the man who’s sleeping with two of us. Come on, Logan. Lead the way.”

“Good-night,” Tony sings as the three men leave. He goes to get the welder’s helmet and continues work on the exoskeleton legs.

“Congratulations,” JARVIS says.

“On?”

“Your restraint, Sir. I expected far more jests and poor attempts at humor on your part, perhaps an embarrassing turn of phrase as they departed.”

“Guess I’ve grown.”

“You, Sir? Never.”

“Hey!” Tony is upset for about two seconds. “Yeah, okay. I thought about it,” he admits.

“Afraid Mr. Logan would slice you up?”

The reply is a defensive, “No. Just thought Bruce could use a break.”

“It will be good to have him back in the Stark Labs.”

“Yes. Yes it will,” Tony murmurs then continues his work.

xxx

It’s getting late, but Thor and Storm are still on the couch talking. She is telling him how she loved being able to bring rain to some desert communities in Africa. “But I have to admit, controlling the wind is my favorite.”

“The wind? Yes, I suppose I can understand. My favorite is the lightning. And like wind, it can be as grand or as subtle as you wish.”

“Subtle? Lightning is hardly subtle.”

Thor smiles mischievously. “Why, Lady Storm, do you not know of the Lightning Palm?”

“Lightning Palm?” she asks intrigued.

He lightly takes her hand and moves the sleeve up exposing the skin of her wrist. “The Lightning Palm I discovered on Asgard,” he explains caressing her hand. “I have found it to be most popular.” The God of Thunder hovers his other hand over the inside of her wrist. He summons a small bit of lightning and sends tiny bolts to her flesh.

She takes in a breath, her back coming off the couch.

Thor removes his hand almost immediately. He’s never felt that before. It was as though the lightning was stimulating his own palm, sending a wave of pleasure up his arm.

“Wow,” she breathes. “That was…”

“I’ve never felt that before,” he says in shock. He looks into her brown eyes. “You are…most extraordinary.” He kisses her, his tongue diving into her mouth as he pulls her close.

Storm allows herself a few moments to enjoy it before pushing him away. “Woah there, cowboy.” She’s breathing heavily, using all of her willpower to not throw herself on him. “I’m not that kind of girl,” she reminds herself aloud.

“That is most unfortunate,” he says truthfully. He runs his blue eyes over her. “Most unfortunate.” He backs away. “I apologize.”

“It’s okay.” And though she knows she probably should ask, she does. “How did you do that?”

“The lightning – You must diminish it to a tingle, projecting it onto the skin with the palm of your hand.”

“Oh,” she says disappointed. “I only direct the lightning. I can’t channel it.” There is a brief silence before she asks him to show her again.

Thor hesitates, but she offers her arm. “Perhaps your leg,” he suggests wanting her lips as far from him as possible. She scoots away from him and puts her leg on his lap. He lifts up the leg of her trousers and hovers his palm over the skin. “Ready?” he asks keeping his eyes on her exposed leg.

“Yes.”

He summons the lightning.

They both moan softly as the pleasurable tingling radiates where the tiny bolts join their skin. Storm leans back and closes her eyes. Thor’s eyes are also closed as his heart begins to race and his arm begins to tremble from the sensation. Both are breathing heavily.

As his body begins to react to the arousal, Thor closes his hand, stopping the lightning.

Slowly their eyes meet.

Storm realizes she is practically lying down. She feels the wetness between her legs. She swallows and sits up. “I, uh…” Her leg comes off his lap. “It’s getting late. I should probably get to bed.”

“Of course.”

The white-haired woman stands up, her knees more wobbly than she would ever admit. He stands up, too.

They gaze at each other for a while. “I should…” She points towards the exit.

“Of course,” Thor says again and moves out of her way. “Would you like an escort?” he asks as she passes him.

Storm takes his hand and leads him out and up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs she pulls him into a kiss. Their tongues hungrily taste each other sending an almost electric current between them.

Outside, lightning fills the sky as thunder rumbles lustily.

Storm pulls away. “I’m not that kind of girl,” she says again.

“You are no girl. You are a woman through and through.”

She kisses him again, licks his lips, then kisses him once more before pulling away.

“And what a woman you are.” There is desire in his eyes.

Storm takes a step back. “Good-night, Thor.”

“Good-night, Lady Storm. Until the morrow.”

She walks away shaking her head, wondering how many beds he has charmed his way into, fighting the urge to call him into her own.

xxx

Hank closes the door behind him. He hates this part, the awkwardness before they get started. Bruce and Logan have such an easy intimacy. He feels like he’s intruding on them. He wonders if they feel it, too, as he watches them take off their shoes.

The Avenger stands and looks at Hank. “Ready?”

“If you are,” the furry man replies.

Logan grabs Bruce from behind and puts his nose to the taller man’s neck. He takes a deep whiff. “You always smell so damn good.”

Bruce leans against the Canadian, closes his eyes, and smiles. “I’m missing Sulley,” he says and looks at Hank. He can’t help himself. Ever since he noticed the similarities between Hank and the Monsters, Inc. character, he’s been calling Beast Sulley in private.

Logan rolls his eyes. He turns Bruce around and quickly begins unbuttoning the purple shirt. Hands cover his to slow him down.

“Savor the moment, Wolvie.”

“Maybe Sulley should do it.”

Bruce smiles. “I’m thinking since this is our last night with Hank, we should concentrate on him.” He steps back then walks to where the scientist is standing by the door. Taking the blue hand, he leads Hank to where Logan is still standing. Then he slowly starts to undress him, letting his fingers comb through the blue fur as it is revealed. 

Logan steps behind Hank and kisses the back of his neck.

The initial awkwardness is gone replaced by the beginnings of desire. Hank nips at Bruce’s neck then alternates between sniffing and running his elongated canines against the skin. He feels the hands at his belt falter before returning to their task with more urgency. Hank growls out a chuckle then gasps as a hand wraps around his cock.

“So if we’re concententratin’ on Hank, does that mean he gets ta be in the middle?”

“Hank?” Bruce breathes.

The furry beast pulls away from the succulent neck and looks into the brown eyes. He caresses his fellow scientist’s cheek. “I want you in front of me. The rest I don’t care.”

“Good. ‘Cause I want you inside of me.”

The words make the two X-Men look at him in surprise.

“But…my knot. I’m not sure I’ll be able to pull out in time,” Hank says, concern in his golden eyes. The last thing he wants to do is hurt Bruce.

“I don’t want you pulling out. Call it scientific curiosity.”

“Scientific?” Logan asks with a raised eyebrow.

Bruce smiles. “Science can be kinky,” he says.

“It’s my favorite kind,” Logan replies. “Well, I guess I get to be in your bright blue ass,” he tells Hank then swats it.

“There’s just one thing,” Bruce says looking at Hank. “I’d prefer it if you wore a condom.” The thought of all that semen pumping into him for a good 30 minutes or more is not a pleasant one.

“Maybe in my wallet?” the genetic expert offers.

Bruce bends down as Hank steps out of his trousers that are now pooled on the floor. He gets the wallet in the back pocket and hands it up. No luck. It isn’t as if Hank had been getting any action for the past few years.

“Tony’ll have some,” Logan offers.

“He’s in the lab,” Bruce reminds him.

He smiles. “Steve. Good ol’ Boy Scout Steve. Always prepared. I’ll be right back.” Wearing only his jeans and an a-shirt, Logan leaves the room and takes the short walk to Steve and Loki’s door.

He hears Steve’s voice through the wood. “Bad Kitten,” the Captain says followed by a slap of skin against skin. “We’re guests.” Another slap. “You need to show our host some respect.” Another slap followed by a groan from someone Logan assumes is Loki. He knocks on the door.

Silence.

“Who is it?” Steve’s voice calls out in a loud voice.

“Logan.”

He hears shuffling and an apology. Then the door opens, and Steve is standing there in navy blue pajama bottoms. He can smell their arousal.

“I was hopin’ you had a spare condom.”

“Uh…” Steve looks over his shoulder. “I think I have one.” He walks to the nightstand allowing a full view of a naked Loki lying face-down across the width of the bed.

“Logan,” the god greets unhappily, head resting on his hand.

“Loki. Havin’ a good night?” he asks as he glances at Steve pulling something out of a wallet.

“Yes. But you need to work on your timing.”

“Should I have come when you were about to?” the X-Man asks with a sly smile.

“Only if you didn’t want the door answered. But perhaps you enjoy hearing the orgasmic cries of others.”

Steve slaps Loki across the face and points to him. “Behave.”

Loki blows his lover a kiss.

That’s when Logan notices that the god’s ass is redder than the rest of him. He finds that very interesting. Then a condom is placed in front of his nose.

“You’re welcome,” the Captain says.

“Thanks.” Logan can’t help himself. He glances down at Steve’s crotch to see just how aroused the soldier is. There’s a slight tenting. He smiles at his friend. “You sure you want Loki to behave? Have a good night,” he nods and winks at Loki. Then he tells Steve, “Give him another spank for me.” He hears the door close as he walks away.

Logan knocks before entering the room he shares with Bruce. When he goes inside, he finds them sitting on the bed talking about what energies Loki would have had to manipulate in order to heal Charles’ legs.

“Really?” Logan asks. “I leave you two alone, and you talk science?” He walks over and hands the condom to Hank. “Guess I should be happy you two didn’t start without me.”

Bruce hands him the lubricant, which was the reason he went to the bed in the first place. “You know I won’t start anything without my Hulk Whisperer.”

Logan grabs his waistband and pulls him up. “Time to get you naked, Brucey,” the Canadian says as he tucks the lubricant under his arm and unfastens the trousers. Hank joins in taking the Avenger’s shirt off. At the same time, Bruce is helping Logan out of his jeans. Finally Logan’s a-shirt comes off.

Logan pours some of the lubricant into his hand before handing the bottle to Hank. Hank pours some into his own hand and puts the bottle on the nightstand. Bruce lies down on the bed. “So how exactly are we going to do this?” he asks. “I mean, do you want me face down or on my side…?”

Logan looks at him, takes in the hairy chest and the soulful eyes. “Well, unless you want the two of us crushing you, I’d suggest your side. Or the chair,” he says with a small gesture of his head pointing it out.

Hank looks at the high-backed seat. “The bed would work just as well,” he notes.

The Canadian shrugs, rubbing his hands together.

“Okay. Hank, do you want to face my back or my chest?”

“Whichever you prefer.”

“No,” Bruce says sitting up and running a hand up and down his thigh. “This is your night. We do what you want.” His hand rises just a bit higher with each pass until his thumb brushes against his dark pubic hair. “Well?”

Hank swallows and licks his lips. He thinks about the green ring that appears around the brown eyes. “Your back. I want to see your back.”

Bruce and Logan exchange a look. The mutant considers changing his mind and jerking off Bruce and himself while Hank does his thing. But then the Avenger is face down, forearms against the bed, knees at his chest making his ass a bit higher.

“Now you,” Logan tells Hank.

“But…”

“I’m preparin’ you both. Now assume the position.”

Hank gets on the bed next to Bruce, their shoulders and arms touching. A kiss is placed on the strong, furry shoulder as Logan begins.

Logan runs his hands over their backs slowly, his goal to get them to relax. He massages their necks. He traces their spines. He marvels at how different they feel at the surface. Skin and fur. He traces their spines down, down to their tailbones. His fingers continue the path down brushing against their anuses.

Bruce responds with a quick intake of breath. Hank responds with a subtle growl.

“Logan?” Bruce calls.

“Mmm?” he replies as he rubs insistent circles over their puckered holes.

“Is there a reason you’re being so gentle?”

“If I’m borin’ ya,” he says as he pushes an index finger inside each of them. He waits for their moans to end before continuing, “then maybe you should amuse yourself with Hank.”

Bruce closes his eyes. “Don’t mind if I do.” He looks over at the blue scientist and guides him into a kiss. Their lips open as Logan shoves his finger deeper inside. Bruce moans into the hungry mouth, feels the teeth longer than Logan’s against his tongue. He moves his head away for a moment then busies his mouth with Hank’s ear.

His tongue traces up the triangular edge, causing a shiver to run through the furry body.

Hank rumbles his approval. His cock responds as well. And then the mouth is back on his ear, and a second finger joins the first inside him. He whines in pleasure.

“Like that, huh?” Logan asks with a smile. He continues to rotate and slide his fingers in and out of the men.

Bruce misses Logan’s mouth. He misses the nose against his neck sniffing his essence. He channels that disappointment into a renewed effort on the blue ear, teasing it with tiny licks before biting it gently and running his teeth over it.

Hank turns his head, kisses Bruce on the lips, then buries his face in the man’s neck. He takes a deep whiff.

Logan watches, his fingers moving deeper, faster. He sees Bruce’s desire and wants nothing more than to fulfill that need. But that’s Hank’s job tonight. Logan roughly adds a third finger, making both men gasp.

“Are we almost ready?” Hank asks impatiently. He wants nothing more than to bury himself inside his fellow scientist.

“Cool your heels, Doc. I’ll get ya there. And you damn well better appreciate it.”

The side of Bruce’s mouth rises in a half smile. “You almost sound jealous, Wolvie.” He grunts when the mutant responds by shoving the fingers up higher, brushing against his prostate. His head dips down as his eyes squeeze shut. “Shit, Logan.”

“You ain’t seen me jealous, Brucey. It ain’t a pretty sight.”

“Haven’t I? When I was in the lab with Tony and Hank, that wasn’t jealousy in your eyes? How about when you tried to embarrass Hank by having him walk in on us making out in his lab?”

Logan bends down and whispers in his lover’s ear. “You’re too damn smart, you know that?” Then he breathes in deeply, letting the scent of Bruce’s arousal work it’s magic on him. He spreads his fingers wider.

“Thank you, Logan,” Hank says. “If you hadn’t ‘ve tried to embarrass me, we wouldn’t be here right now.”

“See? Hank appreciates me. And you’re welcome, Hank.” Logan pulls out his fingers and slaps their asses. “You’re ready.”

Bruce doesn’t move.

Hank gets up slowly. He checks the condom on his cock to ensure it is still there and secure. He gets more lubricant and coats it. Logan does the same.

A blue hand strokes Bruce’s back.

The gamma expert feels the head of Hank’s cock against his ass. He can already tell it’s thicker than Logan’s. Stretching his neck, he tries to remain relaxed.

“Scientists first,” Logan says with a gesture.

Hank pushes in, producing a grunt from the man beneath him. He stops.

“No. Keep going,” Bruce groans.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Please.”

Logan steps behind them. “Here. Let me help.” He grabs Hank’s hips and pushes them and himself forward.

Hank moans as he fills and is filled. Bruce feels so good around him.

There’s a breath on his neck, and Hank realizes it’s Logan.

“Get movin’, Doc,” the Canadian says then pushes forward with his hips.

Bruce pushes back encouragingly. He’s rewarded as the thick cock moves out then thrusts back into him a bit deeper. “Yes,” he sighs. “That’s good, Hank. Keep doing that.”

“Aw, such encouraging words,” Logan says snidely. “Ain’t that sweet.” To further show his seeming disgust, he starts his quick forward thrusts, pausing before pulling slowly out.

Hank tries to set his own rhythm, something slow and gentle, but finds it difficult. Still, he doesn’t want to hurt Bruce, so he tries to keep a steady, flowing pace.

“You, too? Fuckin’ scientists,” Logan growls. He pulls Hank’s head back and rumbles into the blue ear, “Let the fuck go. You’re an animal, a beast. Act like it.” He lets the head go and rams himself into the furry ass.

“Trust him,” Bruce says. “Do it.” He’s gotten too used to Logan’s aggression. No. That’s bullshit. He just likes it, likes being used like that. “Do it,” he orders.

Hank closes his eyes and starts to let his body move on its own. He’s still moving at a smoother rhythm than Logan, but he likes the difference. Likes that as he’s almost finished sliding into Bruce, Logan rams into him, transferring some of that pulsing energy into the end of his thrust.

He can tell Bruce likes it, too. The Avenger is moving his body, the fingers grasping at the bedding below.

“That’s it,” Logan says as he continues his staccato thrusts. “Give in to it.” He reaches a hand out and places it on Bruce’s skin. “You alright, Sweetheart?”

“Yeah. Oh, yeah.”

“Hulk?”

“In check. But…keep talking.”

“I’m right here, Sweetheart. Ain’t goin’ nowhere.”

Hank feels like a conduit between the two lovers, a human resister that lowers the voltage of the Canadian’s thrusts.

“Stop thinking, Hank,” Logan orders as he drives in harder. He can see Bruce lurch forward slightly every time he thrusts. He likes to think he’s the reason for that. “And, Hulk, you keep bein’ a good boy.”

Bruce can feel the Other Guy at the edge of his consciousness. Hulk knows it isn’t Wolverine behind them. He’s starting to get angry at Bruce. “Tell him you know. Tell him it’s okay that it isn’t you.”

“It’s okay, Hulk. I’m behind the guy behind you. You remember Beast, right? He’s been with us a few times.”

“It’s working. Keep talking,” Bruce requests as Hulk and his cock fight for attention. He finally gives in. His right hand wraps around his cock. His thumb circles the head in time to Hank’s thrusts.

“This is Hank’s last time with us. Let us have this, and from then on it’ll just be you and me and Bruce. How’s that sound?”

Those words make the blue scientist want to be better, more satisfying than Logan. His breath quickens as he lets his animal nature take complete control. He starts to whine and make small howling noises, especially when the man behind him starts rubbing against his prostate.

“Atta boy, Blue,” Logan says as he, too, picks up speed.

Bruce is moaning with each forward thrust, his back undulating as he tries to find the perfect spot. “There,” he chokes out, throwing his head back. The hand around his cock moves faster. “Fuck. Right there.”

“Are you sure?” Hank meant to ask if the scientist was sure he didn’t want him to pull out before the knotting started, but he couldn’t get it all out before a howl escaped his lips. Only after Bruce answers with an insistent yes does he realize that it sounded as if he was asking about the spot Bruce was talking about just before. Too late to correct the mistake now. He can feel his cock starting to swell even more.

Bruce feels it, feels the increased pressure against his insides. A few moments more, and Hank won’t be able to move at all. It feels…It feels…It feels as though he’s being held in place from the inside. “Oh, shit. That’s…That’s..Oh!”

Hank growls and then howls again as his body jerks and he begins to pump semen into the condom he’s wearing.

“Logan?” Bruce calls.

“Ain’t done yet. You?”

“Nuh-uh.” But fuck does that knot feel good. It’s like he can feel each pump of semen coming through.

“I’m sorry,” Hank pants, barely aware of their conversation in the midst of his orgasm.

“Shut it, Hank.” Logan slows down his thrusts, deepening them. “Just…a few more…ugh…right…fuck…yeah.” He growls as his body tenses. Then it comes like a rolling wave of delicious fog. He snarls as he continues to thrust through it.

“Logan?” Bruce calls as his body stops being driven forward.

The Canadian takes a moment to catch his breath. “Yeah.” He pulls out of Hank and pushes them onto their sides. He watches as Bruce straightens his legs, the cock still at attention and leaking pre-come. The mutant smiles. “Come to Wolvie,” he says softly with a slight growl. Moving Bruce’s hand away, he licks the pre-come off the tip then begins to work his lips and tongue along the shaft.

Bruce moans, the sensation of the pulsing knot and of Logan’s mouth becoming too much.

“Let me see those eyes, Brucey.”

He looks down his body and sees two intense blue eyes looking back up.

“Beautiful,” Logan says.

Bruce and Hulk smile. “Suck more.”

“Yes, Sir.” Logan takes the entire member into his mouth and sucks hard as he moves his mouth up the shaft.

Hank’s arms are around Bruce. He can feel the soft, warm fur against his back and the throbbing knot inside his ass. He can feel the talent of Logan’s mouth. Reaching out, Bruce grabs the dark hair and starts pushing and pulling the head to give him the most pleasure. Hulk approves with a roar. And then he’s coming. He’s coming in gasps and growls, in roars and moans.

The feel of the contracting anus around his cock makes the flow of semen come faster. Hank has never felt anything like it, and it makes his eyes roll back in pleasure.

Logan stays between Bruce’s legs until he’s done. Then the mutant moves further up the bed until he can see the brown eyes ringed with green. He smiles, touching the chin in front of him. “Beautiful,” he says again.

They kiss, long and languid as Hank continues to remain attached to Bruce, the blue mouth licking his shoulder.

“You okay?” Logan asks him.

“Yeah. Feels strange but not bad…not bad at all. Forced cuddling. And with such a soft body, I really can’t complain.”

Logan wraps an arm around Bruce, allowing his fingers to find the fur and stroke it.

“I’m sorry,” Hank says again.

“For what? I thought it was nice,” Logan says.

“Me, too,” Bruce agrees. He turns his head to kiss the man inside him. It takes a moment for Hank to figure out that’s what he wants to do. But then the scientist cranes his neck forward and captures Bruce’s lips with his own.

“Thank you, gentlemen. Thank you both.”

“Our pleasure,” Logan replies and means it. He closes his eyes and allows himself to sleep.

Bruce smiles at Hank and wraps an arm behind them until the furry ass is in his hand. “Thank you, Hank. It was really good. Still is.” He lays his head back down, and feels the warm mouth back on his shoulder.

xxx

Steve closes the door as Logan walks away. He returns to the bed and to Loki. The god gets up only long enough for Steve to sit back on the bed. Then he takes his original position across the soldier’s lap. A firm hand rubs circles over his ass.

“Your ass is red, Kitten.”

“Is it? Surely not red enough for my punishment to be over.”

“Over? Nope. Definitely not over.” Steve slaps Loki’s ass. “You’ve been too rude for it to be over.” He strikes the firm butt again. “I bet you were a naughty kid, too.”

Loki waits for the spank he knows is coming before answering. He grunts with the force of it. “On occasion.”

“And how did Odin punish you?” He brings his hand down and sees his hand print on the red skin.

“Not as well as you, Darling. He used a special switch at first, but later he was far more devious.”

“Devious how?” Steve asks as his palm massages the ass and lower back of the god.

“He began banning me from the library instead.” He feels the warm hand move higher up his back. “He knew it would hurt me more. I tried to get out of it, asked him how I was supposed to complete my lessons if I had no access to the books I needed.”

“What did he do?”

“He ordered the librarians to retrieve only the books I needed for my lessons. I was not allowed to wander among the shelves.”

“I’m sorry, Kitten.”

“I had enough books in my room to amuse me.” The conversation is turning far too serious. “I was surprised to see Logan. It would seem he is in for a fun night. Though why he had to come here for a condom is beyond me.” That gets the desired result, and Loki feels a slapping sting against his skin.

“You should be nicer.”

“He interrupted.” Another slap, harder than the last that brings a wave of relief to the god’s body. “Yes,” he sighs.

“You’re rude,” Steve says before giving another hard spank. “You’re selfish.” Slap. “You’re unpredictable.” Spank. “You’re so fucking beautiful.” He grabs Loki’s arm and pulls him up into a hungry kiss. His tongue forces itself between the lips and claims every inch of the cool mouth. “Are you going to be good, Kitten?”

“Are you going to make me, Captain?” he asks, eyes dilated with lust and stinging pain.

Steve roughly forces the gods arms behind and holds them with one hand.

Loki’s mouth opens, an invitation for the Captain to keep taking. He’s shoved onto his back. Green eyes watch as Steve gets up and quickly pulls down his blue pajama bottoms. He continues to watch, tongue slowly wetting his lips as his lover gets the lubricant from their bag.

Hands and erection are coated. More lubricant is added to the palm. Hands are rubbed together before gliding over the Trickster’s cock, thighs, and chest.

Steve grabs Loki’s shoulder and pulls him off the bed. He forces his lover against the wall. Then he grabs the slender wrists and holds the hands with the long fingers high against it.

The Trickster stares at the taupe wall and feels a finger ram into him. It sends a rush of pleasure through him. “Take me, Darling. Take me now.”

“You think I won’t?” Steve rumbles in his ear.

“I hope you will.”

The finger gets pulled out, and an engorged cock gets shoved in.

“Fuck yes,” Loki breathes as the pain and pleasure mingle in shock waves up his spine. Hands still being held above his head, he feels Steve begin ramming into him.

“Who do you belong to?”

“You. Captain Steve Rogers. My Darling Steve,” he moans.

“And if I want you to turn blue, what are you going to do?”

“Turn blue,” Loki replies with a tinge of fear in his heart. He likes it.

“And if a million people are there to see it, what are you going to do?”

“Turn blue.”

Steve isn’t sure where his aggression is coming from, but it’s there. And he’s using all of it on Loki. “And if I want to fuck you in front of all of them.”

“Oh, bloody biscuits, yes, you’ll fuck me as they watch.”

He stops. “Bloody biscuits?”

“Please, Darling. Please. Anything you want.” He wants the friction back, needs it.

“And if I want to stop? If I want to leave you unsatisfied?”

A surge of panic courses through Loki’s body. This was just getting so very good, and now Steve wants to stop? “Please, Darling. I’ll do whatever you want.”

The Captain pulls out and turns the Trickster around. He pins his lover’s hands to the wall. His blue eyes take in the gorgeous sight of Loki’s unquenched arousal. The god looks almost completely undone.

“Please, Darling,” he whispers.

Steve leans in but stops half an inch from the open lips. “Beg me.”

“Please, my Darling. Please fuck me. Please use me. I’ll do whatever you ask.”

“Stop.” He touches his nose to Loki’s. “Now be defiant. Tell me you don’t need me.”

“I don’t,” he lies. “I don’t need you or anyone else. I’m fully capable of satisfying myself.”

“Not like I can,” the artist says with a smile. He grinds his hips into the man he has pinned, watching with pleasure as the mouth opens and the green eyes falter.

“I can,” Loki insists between heavy breaths. “I don’t need you. I…I…Fuck.”

Steve kisses him, revealing the lies he wanted to hear. “Still don’t need me, Kitten?”

“What do you want me to say?”

Blue eyes gleam with delight. “I want you to say,” he begins. “I want you to say that I’m the only thing you need.”

“The only thing, Darling. You are the only thing I need.” He moves his pelvis forward seeking some form of contact.

Steve steps back. “Bad Kitten. Ass against the wall.”

Loki moves his ass back against it. “Apologies, Lover. Now what?”

“Now you beg me to touch you.”

“Please, Darling. Please. I need to feel you inside me. I need to feel your skin, your mouth. I need to share your breath. I need to give you my soul.” His breathing deepens as Steve moves closer. “I need to be your canvass, to take your sins, to be filled by you and you alone.”

Steve claims his mouth, his tongue, his teeth. He presses his body against the figure aching with need. Then he pulls away and turns Loki around again. He rams into the god’s ass.

“Oh, yes,” Loki chokes out.

Steve pulls back on the dark hair. “You like that, Kitten?” he asks as he drives into the god with hard thrusts.

“Yes. Yes,” he moans.

“You’re mine,” the Captain breathes into his ear. Each phrase is punctuated by a forward push. “Your body. Your soul. Your magic. Mine.”

“Yes,” he agrees. “Yours. Only yours.”

“That’s right. My muse. My slut. My beautiful Kitten.” A series of whines makes Steve pull back, completely breaking the rhythm. He looks at Loki.

“Not me,” Loki tells him, his voice revealing the desperate desire for Steve to continue. They hear it again. “Logan’s party?” he suggests.

“Guess they’re having a good time,” Steve notes. He pulls back Loki’s hair. “We’re having a good time, too, aren’t we Kitten.”

“Yes.”

“Now where was I?”

“I’m your muse, your slut.”

Steve smiles. “That’s right.” He resumes his hard drives into his lover. “My beautiful Kitten. Dangerous. Dangerous to everyone but me.”

“Everyone but you,” Loki agrees.

“But I like you dangerous, Kitten. I like you trying to fight back. It means I get to break you over and over again.”

Loki moans over the words just as the cock inside him brushes over his prostate. He moans louder.

“Hush, Kitten. I want you quiet. I want to hear them in the other room.”

And they can hear them, hear the series of whines and growls and moans

Loki is biting his lip to remain quiet, tiny moans escaping his throat when it becomes too much.

They hear a howl that sends a shiver through both their bodies.

Steve slows down driving deeper, harder, finding Loki’s prostate then avoiding it over and over again. Loki’s head is beginning to swim with the pleasure. Pre-come is leaking, dripping down the wall.

“No howling, Kitten. I want you quiet.”

Loki nods as the sound of growling comes. Then there’s a snarl.

“Logan,” Steve says in his lover’s ear.

The Trickster rests his forehead against the wall as Steve continues to thrust into him. His sensitive cock is rubbing against the wall. He needs more contact. “Please,” he whispers.

“What is it, Kitten?”

“My cock.”

“Your cock is mine.”

Loki tries to swallow a moan. “Your cock that is attached to me requires your attention please, Sir.”

“Sir. I like that. That’s nice. But it’s already getting all of the attention it deserves.”

“Please,” Loki moans as a roar comes through the walls.

“No,” Steve replies coldly. “Unless…”

“Unless?” he gulps.

The Captain can feel his body reaching his climax. He slows down even more. “Unless you promise to be a good Kitten.”

“I promise.” One of his wrists is let go, and he can feel the hand that was there move down his body. He’s pulled roughly away from the wall just before that hand wraps around his cock.

Suddenly Steve is hammering into him, sweeping against his prostate over and over again.

“Quiet, Kitten. I want to be the only one who knows you’re coming.”

Loki grabs Steve’s ass in a vice-like grip. His lips are shut tight against each other to prevent any sound from escaping as his body begins to writhe in pleasure. His hand moves quickly to claw at Steve’s neck. His eyes screw shut. He suppresses the moans and the expletives that are pushing their way up his throat. Semen begins pumping out in time to Steve’s thrusts.

“That’s it, Kitten. Oh, God, you feel so good.” Steve feels a moan makes its way up and bites down on Loki’s neck to suppress it.

The god’s mouth opens in an almost silent scream.

Steve’s arm is wrapped around Loki as he thrusts through his orgasm.

“Steve,” Loki breathes as he begins to come down. “My darling, beautiful, Steve. I am yours. Only ever yours.”

The artist licks at the teeth impressions he’s made on his lover. He steps back, pulling his quickly deflating cock out of the warm, tight ass. Turning Loki around, he kisses him slowly, languidly. Then Steve leads the god to the bed. They get beneath the covers.

“You okay, Kitten?” he asks as Loki snuggles up next to him.

“Perfect, Darling. You make everything perfect.”

“Are you going to be nicer to the Professor tomorrow?”

“Absolutely,” he yawns.

“And Kurt?”

“Of course,” he mumbles.

“And yourself?”

The question surprises the god. After a pause, he answers, “Yes.”

Steve kisses his head. “Good. I love you, Kitten.”

With no hesitation, he answers, “I love you back, Darling. I will always love you back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I was originally going to have this chapter start the next day, but then I wanted to see Thor & Storm together a bit, and then I wanted to have a moment with Cap & Cyclops in the Danger room, and then all the rest happened. Consequently, we haven’t gotten to the next day yet. Oops. Hope you don’t mind. I put in extra smut to make up for it. Also, I was sick for a few days this week, which explains the limited plot.
> 
> Scott and Steve’s bonding moment was a result of skydancer2000 (ff) suggesting that Scott could use an ally to confide his problems to. Since these men are somewhat similar, I thought it would be good for them to start a friendship.
> 
> The Lightning Palm between Thor and Storm was for moani-sama (ff). I have a feeling we will end up seeing more of that.
> 
> During Loki’s not fun punishment, his musings on Steve making him turn blue in front of others was brought on by Jester’s Pet Oriole (ff) pointing out that it was harsh of Steve to do that knowing Loki’s insecurities about it. Luckily everyone reacted in a way that did not reinforce Loki’s view of himself as a monster. If they had, I’m sure Loki would have been much less forgiving.
> 
> The spanking was for xXxStarrxXx (ff) who has been hoping for some more old fashioned spanking.
> 
> As always, thank you all. You inspire me and make working on this a joy. Until next time…


	92. To Connect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairings** : Pepper & Tony (explicit), Steve & Loki, Scott & Jean, Logan & Jean, Logan & Bruce, Kurt & Hel, Thor & Storm  
>  **Explicit Content:** Oral Sex, Anal Sex with Dildo, Dominant Pepper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems I left this in Draft last week and didn't actually post it. I am so sorry! But now you get 2 chapters this week!

Tony quietly opens the door to the room he is sharing with Pepper. He gets undressed in the darkness and slides under the covers.

“Did you finish?” Pepper mumbles.

“Yeah,” he whispers back. “Sorry, Honey. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“I couldn’t sleep,” she says and turns to face him. “You’re in trouble.”

“I am?”

“Mm-hmm. When we get back home, you are so gonna get it.”

“What am I getting? Are you going to make me sleep on the couch?”

“Nope.”

“Sleep in the lab?”

“Now how would that be punishment?” she asks. “No. I’m going to put a collar and muzzle on you and walk you around the penthouse. Then I’m going to give you commands, every single one of which you are going to follow, until you realize you shouldn’t take me for granted.”

“Is that what I’m doing?”

“Do you honestly not see that?”

Tony puts an arm around her. “I’m sorry. I’ll try to do better. I just get lost in my work. It’s fun –“

“ _I’m_ fun.”

“You are fun. You’ve very fun. You’re my favoritist kind of fun to have.”

“Darn tootin’. And you know what else?”

“What else?” he asks sincerely wanting to know.

Her blue eyes are very serious. “It’s pretty obvious Thor isn’t going to want to join us anymore. So if you could stop making goo-goo eyes at him, that would be great.”

Tony knows he is guilty of that. “No more goo-goo eyes at Thor. Check. Anything else, my Lady?”

“Mmm…No more working in the lab past midnight.”

“For how long?”

Pepper takes a moment to think. “Till August.”

“August? That’s like over a month away.”

“I know. I want to see how committed you are to this, to us.”

Tony nods feeling more sober than he has in a long time. “I am committed.” He turns to where his phone is lying on the nightstand. “JARVIS, kick me out of the lab at 11:45 pm every night. Got it?”

“Absolutely, Sir. Happy to do it.”

“Of course you are,” Tony says sourly. He turns back to Pepper. “Anything else?”

She strokes his face. She knows what she just asked of him, and she wasn’t sure he was actually going to agree. “Nope. We’ll see if you can do that.”

“Watch me.” He gives her a light kiss. “Good night, Pepper. I love you even if I have a crappy way of showing it.”

“I know.” Pepper closes her eyes and falls asleep.

He watches her for a while, knows deep in his bones how lucky he is. But if he isn’t able to make it to August, he’s totally blaming JARVIS.

xxx

Loki wakes up from a dream he can’t remember. It was strange, though. There were lasers and swords and a quest for something. It doesn’t matter.

He decides to think of nicer things. His lips curl into a smile as he remembers the night before, spanked, fucked against the wall. It had been wonderful. He moves to snuggle against Steve only to find the bed empty. A frown appears on his face as he sighs and eventually checks the time.

It is an unholy hour of the morning, too early for decent people but late enough for runners like Steve. And just like that, his good mood turns slightly sour.

There’s a knock on the door. It makes him suspicious, concerned. After all, Steve wouldn’t knock.

“Who is it?” Loki grumbles loudly.

“Hel,” comes the faint reply. “May I come in?”

The concern does not lighten. “Yes, of course,” he says suddenly more awake. “What is it, Pet?” he asks as she enters the room.

Hel closes the door and takes a few steps forward in her red pajamas with little skulls on them. “Steve?”

“I’m not sure. Why are you up? What’s wrong?”

“Bad dream,” she says as she climbs onto the bed and into his safe arms.

“What about?”

“You were trying to kill Kurt. I kept yelling at you to stop, but you wouldn’t listen.”

“Helena, I’m not trying to kill Kurt,” he assures her.

“You were in my dream. I kept screaming and yelling and crying, but you wouldn’t listen. And there was blood and…and…It was awful.” She buries her head in his chest.

Loki sighs. “Get up. Help me to find some pants. There should be a pair on your side.”

She rolls to the edge of the bed. “These?” she asks holding up Steve’s navy blue ones.

“Yes,” he replies taking them. He gets out from between the sheets and puts them on before going to Steve’s bag and pulling out a white S.H.I.E.L.D. t-shirt. He puts that on, too. “Come on,” he says sliding his feet into a pair of slippers. “Let’s go to the kitchen.”

She is suddenly suspicious. “Why?”

“To cook up Steve’s remedy for nightmares. Come along, Pet. I promise you’ll feel better.”

They go downstairs to the kitchen only to find a young woman staring at the contents of an open cabinet.

“Rogue?”

She turns to see who it is then quickly averts her eyes. “Oh, hey, Loki, Hel.” Rogue didn’t expect to see the god looking all toned and, well, hot. When Loki asks her what she is doing up, she tells him she had a bad dream and couldn’t sleep.

“Bad dreams all around then. Must be something in the air,” he notes. He asks for two mugs and a saucepan as he goes to the refrigerator for the milk.

“What are we doin’?” Rogue asks.

“Warm milk. Steve’s cure-all for unpleasant dreams.”

Rogue gets the saucepan and the mugs and leans against the counter with Hel.

Loki turns on the stove and pours the milk into the saucepan. He grabs a spoon from the jar of large utensils and stirs it a bit. Then he turns around and looks at the two women. “Do either of you want to talk about it?”

They both shake their heads.

The god walks over and pulls Helena into a hug. “I promise not to kill Kurt.”

“Thank you,” she says into his shoulder.

“May I at least ask how I was trying to do it?”

Hel pulls away. “Wolf in a cage, like Hodur.”

“Oh, well, see, that’s just ridiculous. Where would the poetry be in that?”

“But Hodur…”

Loki raises his eyebrow. “You know why Hodur. Kurt was not responsible for that. I would not have him meet the same fate.” He softens his face and runs a hand over her cheek. “Dear girl, do you really think me such a monster?”

“No, Da. I don’t.”

“I cannot help but wonder if it’s because of how you saw me yesterday.”

“If by that you mean the yelling and screaming, then yeah. If you mean the blue, then absolutely not. I just know how…protective you can get.”

Loki nods and returns to the heating milk. “I am sorry. I know I overreacted.” He takes a breath. “If Kurt is whom you choose, then I will do my best to support you. I just want you to be careful.”

“I will, Da.”

“Use protection should it come to that.”

“Da!” Hel gasps as her face turns red.

“Look at that. I wasn’t sure you could blush.” He stirs the milk. It is almost ready. “And you, Rogue? Care to tell us what your dream was about?”

She fiddles with her nightgown. “I was back in the bayou where I’m from. Mystique was there. She’s part of that Brotherhood of Mutants,” Rogue explains. “She wanted me to go with her and Magneto, said it was time to stop runnin’ from who I was. But I didn’t want to go with them. She kept insistin’ and pullin’ at me. And then I was on this big ol’ ferris wheel. Not sure how I got there. But Logan was there.” She leaves out the part where Loki was there, too, an arm around her. “Then Scott got into the carriage. I don’t know how. And he and Logan started fightin’. The whole thing started to move, swingin’ back and forth. I thought we were gonna fall. And then there was a horrible sound, and we did start to fall. I screamed. That’s when I woke up.”

Loki gives her a hug. “You’re safe now, Dear.” He lets her go and goes to pour the milk into the two mugs and hands them to the two young women. After turning off the stove, they go into the living room. Loki finds a cartoon on the television, one with a scientist who created three little girls who fight crime. He puts the sound low so as not to disturb anyone else in the mansion.

The god sits on the couch between Helena and Rogue, putting an arm around each of them. They snuggle up against him, their mugs warm in their hands, and put their heads on his shoulders. They both feel much safer now.

“Does Steve make you warm milk?” Helena asks.

“Sometimes.”

“I’m glad. I like him.”

“So do I, Pet. So do I.”

Rogue swallows the warmth, feels it slide down her throat and into her belly. “I hope I find a Steve someday…or a Loki,” she smiles.

“I’m sure you will, Dear.”

“When are you getting married?” Helena asks.

“I don’t know. Maybe never.”

“Yes you will,” his daughter decides. “And when you do, I want to be in your wedding.”

“If that’s what you want.”

“Can I go?” Rogue asks. “I don’t need to be in the weddin’ party or nothin’. I just want to see y’all get married.”

“Of course. But you must save me a dance.”

Helena wonders, “Will you be a boy or a girl?”

“I don’t know. Whatever Steve wants. Perhaps both.”

“Well, whichever you decide, Sugar, I know you’ll be absolutely stunning.”

He smiles at that and gives them both a little squeeze.

xxx

Scott and Steve are stretching, cooling down after their morning run. “This place is beautiful,” Steve observes. “So peaceful compared to the city.”

“I know. I have no idea how you can live there.”

“Well, when you grow up there, it’s hard to live anywhere else.” He looks at the brunette. “So out of curiosity, is this the first time you’ve seen it without the glasses.”

Scott smiles. “Yeah. I can’t get over all the different colors.”

“Different colors?” Steve laughs. “You do know it’s kinda dark. There aren’t a lot of colors to be seen yet.”

The sun is just beginning to rise in the horizon, turning the sky a golden orange. Scott looks at it and smiles. “You can’t tell me that isn’t colorful.”

Steve turns to look. “You’re right. I can’t.” They watch the sun rise for a while before he suggests they go inside and hydrate.

As they head to the kitchen, they hear a faint sound coming from the living area. They stop in to look and see who else is up. On the couch they see Rogue, Loki, and Hel asleep on the couch as the television tells them about the coolest new toy that combines a stuffed animal and a flashlight. The god’s arms are around each of the ladies. There are two empty mugs on coasters on the coffee table in front of them.

Steve goes in to investigate. He looks in one of the mugs. “Milk,” he whispers. “Bad dreams.” He quietly leaves the room, taking the empty mugs with him, but takes a long last look before following Scott to the kitchen.

As the X-Man fills two glasses with water, he asks, “Milk?”

The soldier tells how his mother used to get him warm milk whenever he had a nightmare and that he and Loki do that now, too. If one of them has a nightmare, the other will make them warm milk. It’s kind of a ritual.

“Hate to think what kind of nightmares Loki has.”

“I don’t know,” Steve admits. “He won’t tell me. ‘Voices and darkness and pain,’ he said once. And the voices were telling him things, bad things.” He looks down, sad and frustrated that he can’t help, isn’t allowed to even try. “He trusts me more than anyone else, and he still doesn’t trust me with that. Sorry. Didn’t mean to bring the mood down.”

“Don’t worry about it. He seems like a complicated guy.”

“He is. But enough about that. Do you have someone complicated and frustrating and completely worth it?” Steve asks then takes a drink of his water.

Scott drinks, too, to think about how to answer the question. “I did,” he finally says. “I lost her a few years ago. She died saving a bunch of us. Although to tell the truth I had been losing her before then.”

“How so?” He’s thinking she had cancer or some other disease.

So when Scott says, “Logan,” Steve is very surprised.

“Logan?”

“Jean and I had been sweethearts since about a week after she arrived at the school. That’s how long it took for me to work up the nerve to ask her out. We were just kids then, but I knew she was the one for me. Everything was great. I even asked her to marry me. She said yes. I was the happiest man on Earth. Then Logan arrived with Rogue. He started flirting with Jean from the moment he saw her. And what was worse, she responded.”

“Flirting can be innocent. Loki flirts quite a bit, but I know he’s loyal to me.”

“This wasn’t innocent flirting,” Scott tells him. “I could have handled that…probably. She looked at him the way she used to look at me.”

“I’m sorry. Is that the reason there’s so much tension between you and Logan?”

“Yeah. I’m surprised he didn’t tell you all this.” Scott looks at his glass sourly. “Then again, I guess he’s so busy with his new boyfriend that he’s forgotten all about her.”

Steve can hear the bitterness in his voice. “Logan has been alive for a long time. I’m sure it can’t be easy loving someone knowing you’re going to outlive them. And I have a feeling he’s had some practice at it.”

“If you’re trying to make me feel sorry for him, it isn’t working. He shouldn’t have pursued her to begin with.”

“You said she responded,” Steve notes quietly. “You can’t put all the blame on him. And you already know that we can’t tell the heart what to do. It wants what it wants no matter what our head says. And sometimes it makes us do stupid things.”

Scott nods. He can’t argue with that.

“You said it’s been a few years. Have you tried…meeting someone, putting yourself out there?”

“I still love her.”

“And you always will,” the super soldier replies. “And I’m not here to tell you what to do or to pressure you into something you aren’t ready for. Believe me. Others tried to do that to me. I guess what I’m really trying to say is that you need to let her go, just a little. I’m sure she wouldn’t want you to be alone and sad and grieving for her indefinitely. Would she?”

“No,” Scott admits. “No, she wouldn’t. But she was the love of my life. I don’t know how to stop…”

“You don’t. What you do is allow yourself to be happy sometimes, to enjoy life, to enjoy sunrises, for example, without feeling grief or guilt because she isn’t there with you.”

“You make it sound easy.”

Steve finishes his water. “Oh, it’s not. Coffee?” he asks. As Scott starts preparing the coffee maker, Steve continues. “But you can’t stop living your life because she has…or because pretty much everyone you ever knew has and you slept for 70 years and the woman you were in love with got married and had a few kids and the world is completely different and foreign and the America you were fighting for is almost unrecognizable. Do you see where I’m going with this?”

Scott nods and smiles in surrender. “Yes. I now see how little I’ve lost compared to you and feel like a complete dickwad. Thank you for that,” he says dryly.

“I knew you were intelligent. Now where’s your tea?”

xxx

Loki smells tea. It is warm and moist and comforting. He is vaguely aware of being seated. He can hear the television in the background. He opens his eyes to find Steve kneeling in front of him and waving a cup under his nose. He smiles. “Good morning, Darling.”

“Good morning, Kitten. Tea?”

“Yes please.” This is when Loki realizes his arms are pinned by two sleeping young ladies. He carefully frees his arm from around Rogue and takes the cup. “How was your run?” he asks before taking his first sip.

“Good.” Steve stands, gets his coffee, and sits in the chair next to Scott.

“Hello, Scott. How lovely to see your eyes. I see they are brown. A nice color, brown.”

“Good morning, Loki. Are you high?”

“High?”

Steve explains, “He’s asking if you’re on drugs.” He turns to Scott. “He isn’t. He’s tired. And that’s also his way of reminding you to thank him.”

“Oh, right. Thank you, Loki.”

The god nods once and sips his tea.

“So who had the bad dream?” Steve asks.

“Both of them. Helena came to our room after hers. She knocked,” Loki assures his lover. “When we came down, we found Rogue in the kitchen. I made them warm milk, and we sat here watching television.”

“Until you fell asleep,” Steve says with a smile. “You looked adorable, by the way.”

Loki narrows his eyes. “I do not look adorable.”

“You always look adorable. Are those my clothes?”

“Would you have preferred I come down naked?”

The words make Scott cough. Rogue’s head comes up. “What?” she asks.

“Nothing, Dearest. Sleep,” Loki tells her gently.

It doesn’t work. She sits up and blinks bleary-eyed. “Hey, Steve. Hey…Scott?”

“Morning, Rogue,” he replies with a smile.

“Your glasses. Oh my God.” Her voice rises in volume. “You…You’re not wearin’ your glasses.”

Hel shifts against her father. “I don’t wear glasses,” she mumbles as Loki pets her.

“Loki,” Scott explains.

“Da doesn’t wear glasses either.”

Rogue turns to Loki. “Really?” She turns back to Scott. “Look at me.” When he does, she smiles. “Wow. You’ve got pretty eyes.”

“So do you,” her friend tells her.

“Wow. And you can still psh?” she asks using her hand to mimic a laser coming out of her eyes.

Scott and Steve laugh. “Yeah,” Scott says. “I can still psh.” His hand does what hers had done.

“Well Loki is just a miracle worker,” Rogue says turning to the god. “If you weren’t with Steve I’d hit on you so hard.”

“Hey,” the super soldier says. “I’m right here.”

“I know. I’m just sayin’ if he weren’t with you. Is that coffee?” She gets up to get some. Steve immediately goes to sit next to Loki on the couch. He puts his arm across the back cushion behind the god, who smiles with satisfaction knowing Steve is feeling just a bit jealous.

Helena makes a groaning noise. “I don’t wanna,” she says.

“You don’t want to what, Pet?”

“Get up,” she mumbles.

“You don’t have to.”

She shifts and gets comfortable again. “Don’t kill Kurt.”

“I already promised I wouldn’t.” He gets questioning looks from blue and brown eyes. “She dreamt that I was trying to kill him. I assured her I wouldn’t.”

Scott isn’t sure if he should ask, but he does anyway. “Have you killed guys she was interested in before?”

Loki tries not to be offended. “No,” he says slowly.

Hel raises her head and looks at Steve. “Step Da, you won’t let him, right?”

He pats her head. “Of course not, Helena. You know I like Kurt.”

She smiles and puts her head on Loki’s chest.

When Rogue returns, she hesitates just a moment at seeing her spot taken then quickly takes the chair Steve had been in.

Scott changes the television to a news channel. Steve’s eyes immediately move to the screen. Rogue and Loki exchange a sour look. Cartoons are much more entertaining.

Helena lifts her head. “Is it morning?”

“It is,” her father answers. “Kurt should be down any moment.”

“When he comes, you’ll move, right? That way I can hold him instead of you.”

Loki gives her a harsh stare that she cannot see. “It occurs to me that Gwen could use a father. Perhaps I should send you home and adopt her.”

As everyone else stares unbelievingly at him, Hel simply says, “I’d love a sister.”

Charles rolls into the room. “Now isn’t this a lovely sight – Avengers and X-Men relaxing together. Scott, how wonderful to see you without glasses.”

Scott can’t help but smile. “Professor, you’re still in your chair.”

“Yes. My legs have not been used in a very long time. They can’t hold my weight just yet. But Hank, Bruce, and Tony are working on something to help me get around.”

Rogue offers to get him a cup of coffee. He accepts warmly.

“I hope you slept well,” Charles says to those on the couch.

Steve answers that they did. “And Scott and I went for a run. The school’s property is absolutely beautiful.”

“Thank you. You are welcome to visit us whenever you wish.”

“I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“No imposition at all,” Charles assures him. He mentions that it is a bit quiet now that they are in summer. He tells him this mainly as a warning that the fall and spring tend to be a bit more hectic, even on the weekends what with all of the students.

Scott gets an idea. “Actually, we’d love for you to guest lecture if you have time. Bruce has been teaching a few science classes. You could teach the kids history.”

“Or art,” Loki offers.

“Art?” Charles inquires as Rogue returns with his coffee.

The god tells them what a wonderful artist Steve is. Hel contributes sleepily every so often murmuring things about brushstrokes and light sources. Loki notes how much money Steve’s drawings fetched for charity. “If you wish to use his talents, have him teach art.”

Helena finally sits up. “Step Da should totally teach art. And Da can be their model.” She is very proud of this idea.

“That’d make me want to take art,” Rogue says.

Professor Xavier smiles at Steve. “Well you are more than welcome to come whenever you like…with your model of course.”

“Thank you,” he replies. Then his stomach growls. He makes his apologies as Loki slowly shakes his head.

“Breakfast, Darling?”

“Breakfast,” Steve agrees. He asks how breakfast works here. Should they make something for everyone? Or is it more of everyone doing their own thing?

Charles tells them that everyone tends to make their own breakfast, especially on the weekends.

“Hungry?” Steve asks as he runs his fingers through the top of Loki’s hair. 

The god nods in response then stands. He holds a hand out to the two people he loves and pulls them off the couch. Then they excuse themselves and head to the kitchen. Scott, Rogue, and Charles follow them.

xxx

Bruce is lying next to Logan. Hank left a while ago, preferring to sleep in his own room. The Avenger quietly gets up and changes into khaki’s and a white shirt with buttons down the front as Logan continues to snore.

He heads down to the lab to see if Tony is still working but finds the place empty. He’s disappointed.

Working with Hank has been nice. The X-Man is very intelligent and precise. He’s even a bit playful. But Bruce has missed the chaotic energy of Tony, the loud music, the inane banter with JARVIS and the other robots, the brainstorming sessions that remind him of college.

The exoskeleton catches his eye. It looks complete. He picks it up to get a better look. It’s beautiful. Tony covered the wires and tubing with a silver metal. It is sleek, deceptively thin, elegant. There are small x’s at the knee and hip joints.

And that is Tony in a nutshell. A beautiful creation whose complexity his hidden beneath a flashy façade with intriguing details. The thought makes him smile.

Bruce is glad he’s going back to the city with them today. He’s missed it, especially after being there with Thor, Steve, Loki, and Helena last weekend. It felt like a family. Even without Logan there, it was nice.

He tried to convince Logan that there was no need to go back with him, but the Canadian is insisting. “Wouldn’t want ya gettin’ jealous that I’m here alone with Hank.”

He sets down the exoskeleton and heads to the kitchen for coffee. He meets Thor on the way there, and they continue to the kitchen. The god is asking question after question about Storm. What does she like? Is she a morning person or an evening person? Is she seeing someone?

Bruce tries to be patient, assuring Thor that Storm is available but explains that he doesn’t know her all that well. But she seems nice, smart.

They hear voices in the dining area as they get coffee. Thor leads the way to where Steve, Scott, and the others are having breakfast.

“Morning, Brother! Everyone,” Thor greets happily and takes a seat.

Bruce’s greeting is more subdued.

Charles smiles at Logan’s lover. “Bruce, we’ve been trying to persuade Steve to come back and teach our students. Perhaps you can tell him of your experience, help him decide to join us for a week or so.”

“Oh, uh, yeah. The students are great. I think you’d really like it. What subjects?” He takes a drink of his coffee.

“History,” Steve answers. “Maybe art.”

“Definitely art,” Loki says.

“Where’s Logan?” Rogue asks.

“Still asleep.” Bruce notices that both Steve and Loki smile and look down at their cereal bowls. “Something funny?” he asks them. 

The artist tries not to smile and shakes his head slowly.

Loki, on the other hand, says he isn’t surprised. “From what we heard last night, it’s no wonder he’s still sleeping.” He gets an elbow to the ribs from Steve for that remark. “What?”

“Did you have a vigorous round or two of love making?” Thor asks the scientist. “Good for you! I must admit I am rather envious.”

Bruce continues to drink his coffee as Scott scowls. Steve and Charles both notice.

“Unsuccessful in your quest, Brother?” Loki asks as he rubs his side.

“Yes, even after showing her the Lightning Palm.” He leans in. “Loki, I have never felt anything like it. It was as though the feeling bounced off her skin and entered my own. It traveled up my arm.”

“Fascinating.”

Steve makes a mental note that he and Loki haven’t used that in a while. Aloud he says, “Guys, maybe you could talk about this after breakfast.”

“So you kept Logan up all night,” Scott says to Bruce.

“That’s…an exaggeration and not really anyone’s business,” he replies, turning his brown eyes to Loki in a pointed stare.

“Are you jealous?” the Trickster inquires of Scott.

“Loki,” Steve warns. He shakes his head once.

He gets the message. “Apologies. Not breakfast conversation. How was your run?” he asks the X-Man instead.

“Good. Great. I can’t believe the colors that are out there. And Steve really pushed me.”

Loki smiles at the super soldier. “Yes. He does that. And now he needs a shower. I’ll clean up here if you wish to go now,” he offers.

Steve puts his hand on Loki’s. “I think I’ll stay here for a bit longer. But if you want to go…”

“What?” King T’Challa asks as he arrives dressed and ready for the day. “Is the Trickster leaving just as I arrive? What poor luck I have. Good morning, all.”

Everyone says, “Good morning.”

Loki adds, “And I will happily stay if you wish it, Your Majesty.” That earns him a confused look from Steve. The god ignores it.

“Did you sleep well, my friend?” Charles asks.

“Oh, certainly. Though I am disappointed that Ororo is not yet here.” He turns to Loki. “She and I were lovers some time ago.”

“But no longer,” Thor notes.

“No. Much as it pains me, we are no longer lovers. But perhaps Loki will know how I might win her back.”

“Ah,” the god says knowing full well Thor is interested in the woman. “I think it best if you won her on your own.”

“Yeah,” Hel chimes in. “Especially since Uncle Thor likes her.”

T’Challa acts as though he has just recognized Thor. “Yes. I remember. She used you to try to make me jealous.” He breaks into a smile. “I certainly hope we can still be friends despite our rivalry.”

“I see no reason why not,” Thor responds with a smile.

Scott chuckles. “You know, I’m not sure either of you should get your hopes up. Storm isn’t a prize you can win.”

“Nor do I think her one,” the God of Thunder assures him. “She is a lady of the highest caliber. And I will be sure to treat her as such.”

“As will I,” T’Challa assures them.

The two men, one a King and one a Prince, smile at each other. Both welcome the challenge.

xxx

Natasha, Clint, and Storm are finishing up yoga on the lawn. It’s been wonderfully relaxing, and the morning is perfect, fresh with a light breeze.

They go back into the house. Clint makes peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for them as Storm makes coffee.

Thor walks in with an empty plate and mug. He is returning for a coffee refill. “Lady Storm, how fetching you look this morning,” he tells her with a smile.

Storm and Natasha exchange a look. Both are in yoga clothes, hair pulled back, absolutely no make-up, neither feeling particularly ‘fetching’. “Thank you, Thor,” the X-Man replies. “I’m making more coffee if you want some. It’ll be a few minutes.”

“Perfect,” he tells her. Then he greets Clint and Natasha.

As they wait for the coffee, Tasha tells him about the Danger Room. She’s sure he’s going to love it. “In fact, maybe after breakfast Storm can give you and Clint a sample session.”

“I would enjoy that very much,” Thor tells them.

“We’ll see,” Storm replies. 

The god watches Clint finish making the sandwiches. “Is it true that they must be cut on the diagonal?” he asks when he sees the archer do this.

“PB and J? Yeah. How’d you know that?”

“Jane. She used to make those and insisted that they must be cut that way.”

“Makes ‘em taste better,” Clint says.

Natasha rolls her eyes. “No, it doesn’t. It doesn’t matter how you cut them, Thor. You don’t have to cut them at all if you don’t want.”

Clint shakes his head, disappointed that Natasha could believe something so wrong. “It absolutely makes a difference. Other sandwiches, arguments can be made that the cut doesn’t matter. But peanut butter and jelly? It _has_ to be corner to corner.”

Thor looks to Storm for confirmation.

The white-haired woman shrugs. “Tastes the same to me no matter how you cut it. But I have to admit, I’ve always preferred them cut that way,” she adds with a small smile.

The god returns her smile. “Then should I ever have the pleasure of making you a sandwich, I will be sure to slice it diagonally.”

“Thor,” Natasha says. “You’re trying too hard.”

“I do not understand.”

Clint rolls his eyes. “Aw, leave ‘im be, Tasha. You know he probably means it.”

“I do mean it,” Thor says as though the idea that anyone would suggest differently is an affront to his character.

“Of course you do,” the archer replies then puts away the peanut butter and jelly jars and places the knife in the sink.

Storm smiles at the Asgardian. “Thank you, Thor. But I can make my own sandwiches.”

“I did not mean to imply that you couldn’t. You are obviously perfectly capable of that as well as many other great things.”

The coffee is finally done. Storm takes hold of the coffee pot and gives Thor the first pour. He thanks her with a beaming smile. She fills the three empty mugs on the counter. Then she, Tasha, and Clint take their coffee and their sandwiches to the dining room.

“I should warn you. King T’Challa is there,” Thor tells her. “He wishes to woo you.”

“Does he. Well, that might prove to be more difficult than he realizes.”

“Good,” the god tells her with a smile. “But I feel as though I should tell you…He seems to be a good king. You could do worse.” 

“I could do better,” Storm tells him. “Now are you coming or what?”

“Good morning,” Clint calls out to T’Challa, Charles, and Bruce. Everyone else has gone up to shower and get dressed.

“PB and J?” Bruce asks.

“Jealous?” There is a glint in Clint’s eyes.

“Maybe a little,” he admits.

Charles directs the conversation, asking about Clint and Natasha’s work. They don’t tell him much. He asks about their background. That doesn’t last long, either. When he asks about their impressions of the school, they are slightly more talkative, particularly Clint. He encourages the archer to ask whatever questions he wishes.

“You’re a telepath, right?”

“I am,” Charles confirms.

Clint shakes his head. “I can’t imagine having to deal with all of the teenage angst, not to mention the hormones and the attitudes. How do you block it out?”

“Well, I have techniques that I’ve developed over the years that help.” He smiles warmly. “Truth is, even those don’t help sometimes. I have more than once wanted to outlaw dating at this school, but I know if I should do that I’d have a revolt on my hands.”

“So what do you do instead?” Natasha asks.

“Usually I decide to tour the grounds. If it’s very bad, I’ll discover something that must be purchased from the store immediately and go get it myself.”

“Exam time must be hell,” Clint says.

“Indeed. But as I said, I’ve developed techniques to help keep their emotions out of my head. It is very rare that I have to take a break.”

T’Challa wonders, “Are the teachers any better?”

“Usually. Scott’s grief has been by far the most difficult, perhaps because it is mixed with my own.”

Storm tells the Avengers about Jean and her sacrifice. Natasha recalls the woman making a re-appearance under a new name – Phoenix. Charles tells them that Phoenix was actually an alien symbiote. “For a time we thought she had killed Scott.”

Storm tells them, “She did kill Scott.”

Charles continues on as though there was no interruption. “It was Logan who finally killed her. And then, somewhat recently, Scott returned to us.”

“He didn’t remember much,” Storm tells them. “One moment he was standing in front of her by the lake, surprised and happy she was still alive. The next moment, he was alone.”

“Sounds…odd,” Tasha says. “Any residual effects of being dead?”

“None that we have seen. None that I have found in myself. You see, I was also a victim of the Phoenix.”

xxx

Loki walks out of the shower area with a towel around his waist, his hair up on his head, and twirling a shower cap around his finger. He sees Steve standing at one of the sinks wearing only jeans and gazing into a mirror. Hugging the man from behind, he says, “Mind if I join you in admiring your body?” He kisses the blond’s neck.

“I’m thinking of getting a tattoo.”

“Oh?” The thought is arousing. “Where? Of what?”

Steve takes the god’s hand and places it just below his right pectoral. “Here. Something to remember Bucky.”

Loki knows who Bucky is, of course, had been jealous of him at first. But Steve speaks of the friend the way he speaks of Thor, as brothers. Besides Bucky is gone, dead before Steve slept away the years. And though it is sometimes difficult not to be jealous of a memory, Loki knows Steve well enough not to be jealous of that one. “A picture or…”

“His name. Maybe something written around it. This guy at work knows a really good tattoo artist in lower Manhattan.” He looks to the green eyes for a reaction.

“I think that would be nice. Though I must admit I’m a bit disappointed it isn’t of me.”

Steve smiles. “Actually, I was thinking of getting your name or your helmet on my upper arm.”

Loki likes the sound of that. “Perhaps I should get a shield on mine.”

“No,” Steve says turning around to face his lover. “You’re my canvass. I want you blank, perfect. I don’t want anyone marking you except me,” he explains as runs his thumb over the god’s jaw.

“Not even a small one? On the back of my neck or my inner wrist or my heel?”

That last one gets Steve attention. “You do know the heel is one of the most sensitive places on the body.”

“Anything for you, my Love. If you wished, I would get ‘Property of Steve Rogers’ tattooed on my chest.”

“No, absolutely not.”

“As you wish, Darling.” He looks into the kind, blue eyes. “A shield, even a tiny one, would still mark me as yours. And I am yours.”

“I’ll consider it,” Steve says before giving Loki a kiss. His tongue gently slides between the cool lips.

Loki opens his mouth, inviting Steve in. He pulls the super soldier close, feels the warm chest against his own. How he loves the taste of the artist, the passion and security in every movement.

The door to the rest room opens. “Jesus Christ. Don’t you two ever stop?”

They break apart. Loki turns to look at the man who interrupted. “You’re one to talk, Wolvie. Exactly how many people were in your bedroom last night?”

“None of your damn business.”

Steve grabs his stuff and leaves. Loki follows as soon as he puts on some trousers and a black t-shirt.

Back in their room, Steve is looking through his bag as Loki braids the side of his dark hair. There is a knock. Still shirtless, the artist opens the door. “Oh, hey, Scott. Come on in.” He immediately walks back to his bag.

The X-Man steps inside and closes the door. “Thanks. I just wanted to give you that book I was telling you about earlier.”

“Right. Thanks. Just put it on the bed. Loki? Have you seen my S.H.I.E.L.D. shirt?”

“It’s in your bag.”

“No, it isn’t.”

“It may be in my bag.”

Steve scowls. “I already looked there. You had it on this morning. Where did you put it?”

“I…” That’s when Loki remembers. “I transformed it into the shirt I’m wearing now.”

The blond holds out his hand. The god removes the black t-shirt. It turns white in his hand. He hands it to Steve who immediately puts it on. “One of the perils of living with a Trickster,” he tells Scott.

Loki finds another shirt and puts it on.

Scott replies, “Jean used to take my clothes, too. A lot of them actually looked better on her.”

Steve sits on the bed to put his socks on. He looks at the book lying on the comforter - The Rise and Fall of the Mutant Cure. He picks it up. “They really thought it was a permanent fix?”

“Yes. They planned to use it on us whether we wanted it or not.”

“Who is ‘they’?”

“Certain factions and interest groups, some in the government. And now they’re trying to pass the Mutant Registration Act.”

“They fear you,” Loki says. “They would not wish you to register if they didn’t.”

“That’s because the mutant cure didn’t work,” Scott tells them. “We could use a friendly voice, someone who isn’t a mutant who could speak on our behalf.”

“There’s just one problem,” the god notes. “People will say Steve is able to trust mutants because of the super serum. He can match your strength or at least have a fighting chance.”

“Besides,” Steve adds, “I’m not exactly on everyone’s favorite people list…not after this past week.”

Scott won’t give up that easily. “You’re still a hero, a member of the Greatest Generation. What you say to Congress could have an impact.”

“I tell you what, there is a mission I have to complete. If it goes well, I just might regain some of my goodwill. I can ask to speak to members of Congress after that. Hopefully my words will have more weight.”

“Anything you could do would be appreciated.”

xxx

Kurt is in his office with Helena. She is sitting on his desk. He is standing in front of her. Their mouths find each other every so often.

“I’m going to miss you,” she says.

“And I you.”

They kiss some more.

Helena pouts. “I wish I didn’t have to go.”

“Me, too. But we don’t have a choice. I will visit you often if you like.”

“I would like.”

“And your father?” he asks hesitantly.

“He’s coming around. He promised not to kill you. That’s progress.”

It doesn’t make Kurt feel any better. But before he can say anything, he hears the Professor’s voice in his head. The Avengers are ready to leave. They are waiting for Helena. He relays the message. They kiss once more then head out to the helipad.

Kurt is surprised to find the Professor standing, yes standing, with the others. And then he sees Scott squinting without his sunglasses. “I feel I’ve missed something important.”

“We’ll explain later,” Scott assures him.

Thor kisses Storm’s hand, invites her to Stark Tower whenever she wishes. “Or I shall fly here if you desire it.”

“How about I give you my phone number, and you can call me.”

“Are you giving me permission to call upon you?”

Loki puts an arm around his brother’s shoulders. “Thor will call you this evening. Will that be all right?”

“Yes, I think so,” Storm replies. “Good-bye, Thor. It was a pleasure.”

Loki leaves them and goes to Rogue. He gives her a hug. “Good-bye, sweet girl. You’re welcome to visit us whenever you wish.”

“Thank you, Loki…for everything,” she replies.

He kisses her forehead. “You are very welcome.”

“You know, if you ever get tired of Steve…” She smiles softly.

“A sweet offer, but I doubt it will happen.”

“Can’t blame a girl for tryin’.”

Meanwhile, Tony, Pepper, Bruce, and Logan are saying good-bye to Charles and Hank. Tony is giving the Professor pointers and telling Hank about some of the kinks they might run into with the exoskeleton. 

Pepper steps up and takes Tony’s arm. “If you have any questions, just call,” she tells them. “Thank you for your hospitality. We had a lovey time.” Then she leads Tony to the helicopter where Natasha and Clint are preparing for takeoff.

Steve shakes Scott’s hand, promising to get in touch in the next week or two.

The Avengers climb into the helicopter, all except Thor. Bruce is taking his place. The God of Thunder will by flying back to the city.

Once the helicopter has taken off, Thor walks with Logan to the garage. The Canadian puts his stuff in his motorcycle and nods at the Asgardian before riding away. Thor swings his hammer around then flings it up.

When he catches up to the helicopter, he gives the occupants a wave then slows down to their speed, always keeping clear of the rotating blades.

xxx

Pepper drags Tony out of the elevator when it stops on their floor. She tells everyone good-bye, a clear indication that she and Tony will be otherwise occupied.

“Welcome home,” JARVIS tells them.

“It’s good to be home,” Tony says as he follows Pepper into the bedroom.

“Strip,” she commands without looking at him. She puts her bag on the bed and begins to unpack.

“Um, should I unpack before or after?”

She glares at him. “Strip.”

“Okay. That doesn’t really help but whatever.” His bag now on the bed, Tony takes off his shoes first. Then he pulls off each article of clothing until he is standing in his boxer shorts. “Good?”

Pepper looks him up and down. “Naked.”

Tony smiles and pushes his underwear down. He puts his hands on his hips and gives her a cocky look.

She throws two items at him in response. The first is a black collar with silver spikes. “Put it on,” she tells him. The second is a gag that has a wiry metal piece that will keep his mouth open and still allow access to it.

“Kinky.”

“I didn’t ask for commentary,” she says and starts to unpack his bag. “And no lab tonight. And starting tomorrow until August, no lab after midnight.”

“Yes, Mother.”

She walks up to him and gives him two sharp open-handed taps on the cheek. “Mother? Really? That’s where you want to go with this?”

“No,” he tells her. Tony puts the collar on as she takes his dirty clothes to the laundry basket. “But do we really need the gag?”

Instead of answering, she goes into the bathroom and urinates.

“Honey?”

She walks out. “Go pee.”

Tony shrugs and goes into the bathroom to obey. It doesn’t take much time considering he doesn’t have any clothes on. When he walks back to the bedroom, Pepper is in her underwear but putting on her red business suit, the one with the short skirt. She puts the jacket over her bra. She gets a hairband and puts her hair in a ponytail. Finally she turns to look at him. “Hands and knees, dog.”

“Pepper –“

“Hands and knees. And you may address me as Ms. Potts. Bark if you understand.”

Tony is too stunned to say anything at first. Then he swallows and says, “Ruff.” He gets down on his hands and knees. The hardwood hurts, but as he watches her walk over to the dresser and take out one of his belts, he knows it is totally worth it.

She folds it in two. With the two ends in her hand, Pepper walks to him. “To the kitchen,” she orders.

“So no gag?”

“Not if you behave. Now mush.”

It is a slow journey marked with a swat to his ass every so often. When they finally get there, Pepper orders him to get her some wine. He stands with a few groans and grunts. Before he can ask her any questions, she begins telling him exactly what she wants, directing his every more.

At first it’s annoying. He knows how to open a bottle of wine. But then she praises him, and it feels really good. Tony wants to hear that again. He gets more attentive to her, to her expressions, her tone of voice.

Wine in hand, she makes him crawl to the living room. There he rubs her feet one at a time. It’s hard for Pepper to remain demanding when what he is doing to toes and arches has her feeling so good. She does her best to keep it up, though. Every so often she will say something along the lines of, “You shouldn’t take me for granted, Tony.”

“No, Ms. Potts,” he answers.

“I’m a very important person.”

“I know, Ms. Potts. Important. Beautiful. Intelligent.” As he massages the soles, he purposely keeps her legs apart just enough to see the white panty up her skirt. His eyes keep lingering there, wanting to see what is beyond that little strip of cloth.

“Enjoying the view?” she asks.

Tony licks his lips. “Like you wouldn’t believe.”

Pepper slides a little down the couch, making her skirt hike up her thighs. The fabric of her thong is even more visible. “When you’re done with my foot, bring me more wine.”

“Yes, ma’am, Ms. Potts.”

After a while, he lets her foot go and heads to the kitchen. Returning with the bottle of wine, he refills her glass and puts the remainder on the coffee table.

“Good boy,” she tells him. “Now down on your knees.” Pepper opens her legs to him as he complies. “Would you like a taste, Brownie?”

“Yes, please.”

“Yes, please, what.”

“Yes, please, Ms. Potts.”

She smiles. “Good. Hold this.” The CEO gives him the glass of wine. She reaches up under her skirt and removes the white thong. She takes the wine back and has a sip. “Get to work, Brownie.”

There is a twinkle in his brown eyes as he smiles up at her. Then he puts his hands on her knees and spreads them out more. He leans in, licking his lips before licking her.

“Just the tip,” she orders.

He loves the smell of her, the hint of arousal. He wants his nose flooded with it, but Tony does as he is told. He runs the tip of his tongue over her labia clockwise, pausing briefly when he gets to her clitoris. He knows he’s there by the sharp intake of breath.

“Down,” she orders. “Down to my hole.”

Still just using the tip of his tongue, he darts it around her opening.

“More. Use more.”

Tony licks. He presses his tongue into her and swirls it around. A light moan is a good sign he’s on the right track.

“Stop.”

He’s pretty sure she doesn’t mean that, so he continues.

“Stop!” She pushes him away. “Crawl to the bedroom.”

“But Honey –“ He’s interrupted by a slap across the face.

She stands, towering over him while he’s still on his knees. “I said crawl.” Wine glass in one hand and belt in the other, she gives him a few whacks on the way to the bedroom. His ass is red by the time they get there.

There are no plans, no specs, no ideas for new suits as he follows her orders. There is only her and the throbbing pain of his ass and the sharp pain of his knees. He briefly wonders if she’d let him wear kneepads next time. Then she orders him onto the bed.

“On your back,” she tells him as she gets the lubricant, a condom, and the dildo Loki gave her. She takes the belt and ties his hands to the headboard. Smiling, Pepper reviews his position before proceeding. When she is satisfied, giving Brownie a short approving nod, she removes her skirt and jacket, places the condom on the dildo, and smothers lubricant on it and her hands. “Open wide.”

Tony spreads his legs.

“That, too. But I actually meant your mouth.”

The billionaire swallows then parts his lips.

Pepper straddles his head and lowers herself down slowly, hands on either side of his hips. When she can feel his breath, she stops and fingers his anus, pushing it into him slowly.

He moans at the intrusion. Between that and the way Pepper smells, he’s hard. He reaches up with his tongue wanting to taste her. She pulls up when he does.

Jabbing a second finger into him, the CEO barks, “Not till I say.”

Tony pulls against the belt. It takes a moment for him to relax again. It isn’t easy what with Pepper fingering his ass. “Sorry,” he breathes. “Won’t happen again.”

She lowers down again as her fingers scissor within him. A third finger is added more gently, but he still strains against the belt. “Now,” she says softly and lowers further down.

He laps her up, concentrating on her clit.

Pepper pulls up again breathless. She removes her fingers from his ass and grabs the dildo. She lowers herself down as she pushes the purple toy into him.

Tony moans, causing Pepper to moan.

She starts moving her body back and forth along with the dildo. “More tongue,” she orders.

“How much more?”

The toy gets rammed up his ass.

“Fuck! Fine. More. Got it.” He burrows his tongue into her, tasting her slickness, breathing in her scent.

Pepper watches his cock as she fucks him with the toy. There is a change when she turns the device on. Before doing anything else, she lets him get used to the sensation. Then she licks the tip of his cock just to see how he’ll react. He shudders and moans and starts thrusting up. “Still,” she orders. “Good boy.” She licks him again just one more time, promising herself not to do it anymore until she is about ready to come.

Tony presses his lips to her and sucks. The movement at his anus goes faster. He moans into her, and she moves her hips faster. Then she leans back until he’s sucking on her clit.

“Lighter,” she chokes out.

He brushes his tongue against it and barely sucks.

She moves the dildo around until he screams at the rush of pleasure.

Pre-come begins to leak from his cock. She licks a bit of it off as he goes back to sucking and licking her.

“That’s it, Brownie. That’s it.”

He moans into her, sending vibrations through her sensitive flesh. She’s beginning to tremble. And then she feels it spasm through her lower body. Taking his cock into her mouth, she glides the vibrating dildo over his prostate. She can feel and hear him moan beneath her.

Ramming the toy into him a few more times, Tony finally comes loudly, straining against the belt, groaning out obscenities.

The condom gets thrown away. The dildo gets put in a drawer. Tony remains tied to the bed.

“Oh how I love giving mustache rides,” he breathes.

“You’re such a jerk.”

“What. That was a compliment, a good thing. I thought you’d be happy I like giving them.”

She glares at him. “You just make it sound so perverse.”

Tony smiles. “It is perverse. I like perverse.”

“Just for that, I’m keeping you tied up till morning.”

He is fine with that until he realizes one thing. “What if I have to pee?”

She just rolls her eyes and runs her fingers over his collar. “I like you in this. I think you should wear it more often…remind you who’s boss.”

“Hey, do you think Cap ate Loki out when he was a woman?”

“Is that really what you want to talk about?”

“Kind of makes you wonder though, right? How would it feel if we could just change genders whenever we wanted. I’d love to know what it’s like to come as a woman.”

“So ask Loki,” she suggests. “He’s probably felt both. I bet Steve makes him feel both a lot.”

Tony turns to her with surprise. “Do you have a crush on the good Captain?”

“Doesn’t everyone? Lucky for you I’m more partial to egotistical brunettes with daddy issues.”

He laughs. “Apparently so is Steve.”

She realizes the parallels. “Huh. Good thing _you_ were my boss and not Loki.”

“Admit it, you wouldn’t have fallen in love with him even then.”

She thinks about it. “You’re right. He’s far too pretty for me to fall in love with him.”

“Exactly. Wait. What? Are you saying I’m not pretty?” He starts to tug at the belt around his wrists. “I will show you how fucking pretty I am.”

“Calm down there, Brownie,” Pepper says with a laugh. “What I mean is that I like a manlier man. Someone more like Logan.”

He rolls his eyes. “Oh this just keeps getting better. Logan? Mr. I-Grunt-Short-Sentences? Mr. Always-Serious? That Logan?”

“Hmm. You’ve got a point. I do like a good sense of humor. Bruce then,” she decides with a smirk. “If Bruce had been my boss, I would have totally fallen in love with him.

“Bruce.”

“Yep.”

Tony bobs his head back and forth. “Yeah, okay. I can’t really argue with that. He’s not as snarky as I am, though.”

“True. It probably wouldn’t have taken me as long.” She smiles at him then gives him a quick kiss. “Arms hurting yet?”

“Not as much as my knees.”

She puts her arm around him and rests her head on his chest. “Tell me you love me.”

“You know I do.”

“I want to hear it.” She looks up at him. “I need to hear it.”

He gives her a soft smile, his brown eyes full of emotion. “I love you, Ms. Potts.”

“Good, because I love you, Mr. Stark.”

“Good to know.” He takes a moment to study her face. “I would totally stroke your cheek right now if I wasn’t all tied up.”

Pepper just smiles and puts her head back on his chest.

xxx

Loki finds himself lying in bed, gently running his fingers over the spot Steve wants to get the tattoo of Bucky’s name. “When are you going to get it?”

“I was thinking tomorrow. I’d like it there before we move on Hydra. That way he’s with me when we take them down.”

“That’s…sweet.”

Steve runs his fingers up and down Loki’s arm. “The one on my shoulder I’ll get after my birthday.”

“And mine of your shield?”

The artist makes a strange face that Loki cannot see. “I’ve been thinking. The shield is a Captain America thing. You belong to me, not Cap…if that makes any sense.”

Loki understands what the man is trying to say. “What do you propose instead?”

“I was thinking either my signature or my initials – S. R. What do you think?”

The god smiles. “I could just get ‘Property of Steve Rogers’ all on the bottom of my foot.”

Steve chuckles. “I think that might be a little excessive.”

“Well, S.R. could be just about anyone. Sam Rockwell. Sonny Rollins. Sally Ride. Stephen Root. Sherlock…Rochester.”

“Okay, okay,” Steve surrenders playfully. “My signature then. Or do you have something against that, too?”

“Nothing, Darling. It’s perfect. Does that mean you’re okay with me getting it?”

Steve runs his thumb over Loki’s lower lip. “On the bottom of your foot. Nowhere else. Understood?”

“Perfectly.”

“What about you? Would you rather I had your name or your helmet?”

The god considers the question. “My helmet does not have negative connotations for you?”

“No. Not anymore.”

“My helmet then.”

They remain silent for a few moments before Steve asks, “Do you really think I should teach?”

Loki smiles at him. “If you like. Does the thought appeal to you?”

“Yeah. It does.”

“Then there is your answer.”

“And you’ll be my model?”

“Even if I have to stand naked in front of a bunch of teenagers.”

“Don’t worry,” Steve tells him. “No way I’m letting them see you like that. Naked you is just for me.”

“Naked me has no objections to that whatsoever.” He gives Steve a kiss then closes his eyes to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the wee spotlight on Pepper & Tony. As several of you noted, Pepper has been putting up with a lot lately. She finally had it. Hopefully Tony will be a good boy and remember to appreciate her.
> 
> The tattoos were from the gorgeous minds of FireChildSlytherin5 (ff) (Steve’s to look similar to Chris Evans’ ones) and Smile-Evily (ff) (Loki’s). Given Steve’s military background and what happened with Bucky, it seemed appropriate for him to want them. The suggestion for Loki was originally to be something more prominent, but Steve was adamant about his canvass remaining blank. Using the bottom of Loki’s foot was a great suggestion.
> 
> Also Clint channeled FireChildSlytherin5 during the discussion of poor Charles having to deal with angsty teenagers.
> 
> Then we have skydancer2000 (ff) who is at least partly responsible for Rogue’s crush on Loki, Steve & Scott bonding time (particularly the discussion around Jean), the glimpse of Scott and Storm’s friendship, and Tony wondering what is like to be a woman.
> 
> And finally we saw a bit more Kurt and Hel for hitorinbo-envy (ff).
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading and reviewing and favoriting and just being you. Happy Holidays! Until next time…


	93. To Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Hel & Kurt, Peter & Gwen   
> **Explicit Content:** Hand Job, Library Sex

Odin is not looking forward to this. Frigga is unsure how that makes her feel. On the one hand, she feels pity for her husband. On the other, it is a fraction of what he actually deserves, what they both actually deserve.

Hodur knows exactly how it makes him feel – smug, satisfied.

The King tells the counsel first. Frigga is there at his side as he explains why they allowed the falsehood of Ragnarok to spread. His first words to them are, “No doubt you have all heard the rumors that the Ragnarok prophesies are false. I am here today to tell you that the Ragnarok prophesies _are_ false.”

Everyone gasps. One or two who do not have a great love for the king smile.

“No doubt you are all wondering why we would allow such lies to pass as truth.”

Bragi the poet says, “We have heard those rumors as well. Is it true you made a deal with Laufey?”

“Yes,” the King admits. He holds his hands up to silence the murmurs of those around him. “Hear me out. By now you all know of Loki’s true parentage.”

“We know his father,” Bragi replies for them all.

“Yes. Laufey is Loki’s father. Laufey discovered this around the time Angrboda became pregnant with their first child. He wanted assurances that neither Loki nor Loki’s children would ever vie for the throne of Jotunheim.”

“Loki was an ally of Asgard, a Prince of Asgard,” Skadi notes. She almost skipped this to go hunting but is now glad she didn’t. “Would it not have been better for him to have taken the throne?”

Tyr agrees. “It would have given Loki something to concentrate on.”

“It would have given us war,” Odin says.

“Exactly,” Tyr replies.

Odin turns to Skadi. “And if you remember Loki had just lost his family. He was not in a pro-Asgard mood.”

“Well we now know whose fault that was,” Bragi says turning to Hodur.

The blind god smiles. “You say that as if all of you are innocent. It didn’t take much for you to believe he was responsible for Baldur’s death. As I recall, you were only too happy to see Loki punished.”

Odin takes control. “Yes. We had already had too much bloodshed. I wished to avoid shedding any more.”

Frigga speaks for the first time. “That is the past. We are here to talk about the present, the future.”

“Is that why we are here?” Bragi asks. “I thought we were here to dispel some rumors.”

“That, too,” the Queen says. “Now you know the truth. Now you must decide what is to be done about it.”

That catches everyone’s attention including and especially Odin.

“We must prepare for Thanos,” Odin says.

“We must regain the trust of our people,” Frigga replies. “Telling them the truth, telling them we are sorry will not be enough. It was never enough for you. Why should it be enough for them?”

Skadi raises her eyebrows. “Well someone has turned into a Queen.”

“I’m sorry if I ever made you doubt it,” Frigga replies coldly. She addresses everyone with her next words. “It goes without saying that we must tell the people the truth. The question is, what happens after that?”

“War,” Tyr says.

Hodur shakes his head. “It’s always war with you. Guess it’s good that some things never change.”

“We aren’t going to war with anyone other than Thanos if we can help it,” Odin tells them.

Bragi suggests they leave it up to the people. Someone else suggests they leave it to Loki. Frigga admits she had considered letting Loki determine the punishment.

“Absolutely not,” Odin replies.

“Why not?” Frigga demands. “It was his life that was most effected by our decisions.”

Skadi agrees with Odin. “We need a king, a strong king. Whatever Loki would come up with would only make Odin appear weak or foolish. That is the Trickster’s specialty,” she reminds them. “That is the last thing we need right now.”

“Bragi’s idea then,” Frigga counters. “Let the people decide.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Tyr replies. “People are fickle. They are as likely to forgive Odin as make him hang from that tree again or give up his crown.”

“Then what do you suggest?” Bragi asks.

Tyr shrugs. “Why don’t we ask the Prince of Darkness?”

Hodur smiles. “I think we should cut off Odin’s testicles. What do you think, Mother?”

“I think perhaps you should go busy yourself with one of your whores,” she replies.

“Frigga,” Odin chastises softly. “I am King. King’s do not get punished by the people.”

“They should.”

Hodur suggests they do nothing and let the people revolt against him. Skadi is afraid he is probably right, and she says so.

“Sigyn then,” someone suggests.

“No,” Frigga replies. “Sigyn has grown cruel with the passing years.”

Fandral speaks for the first time. He is the only one of the Warriors Three to be at the meeting. (Hogun is not Asgardian, and Volstagg is of lower birth.) “Sigyn may be less cruel now that she is seeing Hogun. Though if I may, you, Queen Frigga, have the better claim. It was after all your grandchildren that were taken. They were nothing to Sigyn, only the reminder of a destroyed marriage.”

Everyone turns to Frigga.

Fandral’s words frighten her. She did not want this responsibility. That was never her intention. But everyone is beginning to agree with the noble warrior. Odin is looking at her as though she were something to be feared. She holds up her hand for quiet. “We will tell the people the truth. Then if they see fit for me to determine the consequences, I will determine them. Otherwise…Otherwise…we let the people decide what to do.”

“It is a fool’s plan,” Odin tells her.

“And I am the biggest fool?” Frigga asks. “Yes, I am. I was a fool for going along with your plans. But I am fool no longer. I choose my family. I choose my people, yes, my people. They are my people now as much as yours. I put my future, my life in their hands.”

Fandral stands and walks to the Queen. He kneels before her, taking her hand and kissing it. “My Queen,” he mutters.

Bragi does the same.

“And is everyone else in agreement?” Odin asks.

The majority nod their heads and voice their assent.

“So be it,” the King decrees hollowly. “So be it.”

xxx

Steve gets home later than usual Monday night. He had called earlier to let them know that they should eat without him. They are just finishing up when he arrives. Bruce and Hel are taking the dishes to the sink. (Loki and Logan had helped Thor with cooking.)

“Hey. Any of that left?” Steve asks. He is super hungry.

“Of course!” Thor replies enthusiastically. “We have a plate being kept warm in the oven for you. Loki insisted.”

Steve smiles and kisses his boyfriend on the cheek. “Thanks, Kitten.”

“Ain’t that sweet,” Logan says as he uses the metal claws on his right hand to clean the fingernails on his left.

“Did you go?” Loki asks.

Steve sits down as Hel sets the plate of food and a glass of water in front of him. “Yeah.”

“Never figured you for a tat,” Logan says. “Then again, I know how important Bucky was to you.”

The super soldier gives the Trickster a pointed look. “Was it a secret?” Loki asks. “They’d all see it as soon as you took your shirt off.”

He knows the god is right, but it wasn’t something he planned on advertising.

Hel asks if they can see it. He explains that he has to keep the bandage on for another hour and a half.

“Did it hurt?” Bruce asks more out of scientific curiosity than anything. He wonders how the super serum is affecting the procedure and outcome.

“A little but not as much as I thought it would.”

“There were no problems with the needles or the ink?”

“No.”

“But it should will heal faster, right?”

Steve takes a bite of the roast and raises his eyebrows as he considers the question. “I guess it would.” He wonders how soon it will start scabbing. The tattoo artist had told him two days. But it could theoretically be tonight or tomorrow.

Thor says, “Loki tells us it is to commemorate your fallen friend and warrior. This tattoo seems like a most excellent way to honor him.”

“So what’s it say?” Hel asks. “Da just said it was his name and something else, but he didn’t know what.”

Loki sees how Steve keeps forking food into his mouth as though wanting to avoid speaking. “Let the man eat,” he tells everyone. “We’ll all see the tattoo soon enough.” He touches Steve’s shoulder. “Do you need anything else, Darling?”

The blond shakes his head and continues to eat.

Bruce starts telling them about the work he and Tony started on today. The billionaire decided he didn’t want to wait for the R&D team to come up with ways to protect soldiers from IED’s, so they’ve started working on it themselves. They’ve decided to start on detection and diffusion.

“Clint has some experience with that. You might want to talk to him,” Steve suggests.

“He does?” Bruce is surprised.

“Yeah. When he was in Afghanistan.” Steve takes a drink. “You did know he was in Afghanistan.”

“Yeah but I figured he was sharp-shooting.”

“That, too.”

“Okay, well, I guess Tony and I will talk to Clint.”

Steve tells him not to do it for a couple of days. He turns to Loki. “We’re going to need you. Hydra is attacking day after tomorrow. We need to finalize the plan and execute on it.”

Loki, turned on by the tone, wants to make a comment about Steve being all Captain-y but restrains himself. “As you wish.” He turns to his daughter. “Helena, will you be fine staying with Thor?”

“Yeah,” she replies. “But honestly that isn’t necessary. Kurt and I are meeting Gwen and Peter tomorrow.”

“You are?”

“Yes. I told you.”

“You most certainly did not.”

Thor says, “You told me, Hel.”

“Oh, right. Sorry. Da, I’m spending tomorrow with Kurt, Gwen, and Peter.”

Loki closes his eyes as though trying to calm himself. He takes a breath. “Good to know,” he says. “I expect you to behave yourself.”

“Don’t worry, Da. I’ll make you proud.”

“Don’t make me proud. Make Steve proud,” he tells her. Then he smiles at her. “Maybe make me a little proud.”

She smiles back. Thor says he doesn’t like the sound of that. “Perhaps I should accompany them.”

Logan gives him a pitying look. “You want to spend the day with a group of teenagers?”

“No. _We_ should spend the day with them.”

“Oh, hell no.”

“Huh?” Hel asks. “I didn’t do anything.”

Bruce chuckles. “He means hell as in h-e-double hockey sticks. The opposite of heaven.”

“Oh, right. Interesting place, hell,” she says. “Lucifer is actually quite charming.”

“Wait. It exists?” the scientist asks.

“For some,” she says. “Not as many as you’d think. And if you ask me, Lucifer got a bad deal. I had the biggest crush on him,” Hel remembers. “But he thought he was too good for the likes of me.”

“His loss,” Loki says as he wraps his arm around her. “The day after? I will not be around then either.”

“Dunno. Maybe Gwen can hang out again. Though I should probably check on things in Helheim.”

“Yes. That would probably be a good idea.”

xxx

Steve carefully takes the bandage off in the bathroom. The tattoo looks just a little red and almost appears to be scabbing already. He takes the instructions the tattoo place gave him out of his pocket and reads them over. Then he turns the water on to gently wash the tattoo before dabbing it with lotion.

That’s when Loki walks in. “Need some help?”

“No, thanks. I got it,” he says as he spills water all over the counter.

Loki takes his hands to stop him. “Let me. Please.”

Steve nods.

He wipes down the counter with a towel then gently washes the tattoo, patting it dry when he is done. “What now?”

“Lotion.”

Loki puts lotion on his fingers and dabs it carefully onto the inked skin. That is when he allows himself to read it. The name Bucky is clearly visible. Above that in a smaller font are the words ‘In Loving Memory’. Below it in the same smaller font are the words ‘With Me Always’. “A lovely sentiment,” the god says. He hesitates before asking, refuses to look at the blue eyes when he does, “Will I be with you always?”

Steve has been watching his lover the entire time, seeing the care and concern in the green eyes, felt it in the soft touch. If he had not already been in love with Loki, he would have fallen in love then. “Of course,” he replies. “Forever and always.” He touches his love’s cheek. “I love you back.”

Green eyes look at the artist then. “I do love you. I love every ounce of you.”

He smiles softly. “And will I be with you always?”

“Yes. Always,” Loki promises. “I couldn’t get rid of you if I tried.”

“Good. But don’t try. Okay?” 

“As you wish,” the god replies. Steve pulls him into a kiss. Loki gently pulls away. “What now, Darling?”

“Now we go to bed and you read me Harry Potter.”

“I meant with the tattoo.”

“Oh. Nothing. That’s it.” He hands the god the instructions.

The Trickster reads it over and nods. “Very well then. Let me brush my teeth, and then I shall read to you as many chapters as you wish.”

xxx

Loki wakes again to an empty bed. He should be used to it by now, but he doesn’t think he will ever like it. The Trickster closes his eyes in an attempt to go back to sleep, but his mind is not cooperating.

Thoughts of Hydra and the possible dangers Steve might be in come first. But at least he will be there this time. He can insure that everything goes well.

Next come thoughts of Helena and Kurt. He recalls the moment she told him that she would be spending tomorrow with him. Loki thinks he handled that really well and congratulates himself. It had helped that Steve was there and that she would be with Gwen and Peter, too. Although based on his few double dates with Thor, that last one really shouldn’t be much of a relief.

He thinks of his mother. And though he is still very angry with her, he misses her. Perhaps he should invite her to Midgard. No. Maybe. Only after he and Steve have spent some time alone.

Well obviously he won’t be falling back asleep. He turns on the lamp and gets his computer. Sitting up in bed, he opens the application Peter showed him and begins to record.

“Hello, Midgardians. It is I, Loki, God of Mischief.

“It is early in the morning, and I cannot sleep. Yes, even gods get insomnia.

“For those of you wondering, Steve is not here. He is no doubt running somewhere.” He makes a slightly sour face. “Apparently it helps him to think.”

He takes a breath. “I thought you might be interested in some magic. I am sure there will be those out there who will say this…” Here he holds out his palm where a small duplicate of himself appears. “…Is a trick of your visual effects. I assure you it is not.”

The figure turns into Helena. “This is my daughter. Her name is Helena. Her name is Hel,” he corrects himself. “You may remember her from my first video. She has recently taken up with one of your Midgardians. Not someone I would have chosen, but there you are. At least he is an interesting one. I would have preferred another color. It is difficult when you’ve grown up with blue creatures as your enemy only to have your daughter date one. But he isn’t Jotun. That’s something.”

Helena morphs into a smiling Thor. “You all know my brother I’m sure. He has taken up cooking. Apparently the cook he bedded on Asgard taught him quite a few things. Though I hate to admit it, he is really good. It is nice to see him express his creativity in something other than war.”

He looks at the tiny figure who smiles happily up at him. Green eyes turn back to the camera. “Some of you may know the story of my lips being sewn shut. That story is true. I spent nine years with my mouth sewn. What you don’t know is that Thor recently spent 30 days under the same punishment.” He looks at the figure again. “His request. The stupid oaf wanted to know what it was like for me. The fool.” A small smile plays on his lips.

Loki again looks into the camera. “Never let anyone sew your mouth shut. It is not pleasant and makes it difficult to eat. Unless you know magic, you will be forced to live on liquids alone. As I said, not pleasant.

“This is Frigga, my mother,” he continues changing the figure of Thor to that of the Queen of Asgard. “She is the strongest and wisest person I know. And I know Captain America,” he says with a smile. “Frigga taught me most of what I know of magic. She was my mentor, but she put too much faith in Odin. We all did.”

He closes his hand. “This will interest you scholars of Asgard. I have recently learned that Ragnarok is a lie. There were no prophesies. We were all taken by surprise with that I assure you. They were an excuse –“ The god is interrupted by the door opening. 

Steve walks in. He’s surprised to see Loki awake. That destroys his great plan of sneaking back into bed. “Hey, Kitten. I didn’t think you’d be up.”

“I woke up. You weren’t here. I couldn’t go back to sleep.”

The artist sits on the bed and takes off his shoes. “Sorry. I was hoping you’d still be asleep.” He takes off his shirt and leans over. He gently takes ahold of Loki’s chin. “Then I was going to wake you up like this,” he says before giving the god two soft kisses. “Good morning, Kitten.”

“Good morning, Darling. How was your run?”

“Non-existent. I decided to use the gym instead. What are you doing?” Steve turns to the computer screen and is surprised to see himself and Loki staring back at him.

“I decided to create one of those video blog things. Say hello to the internet.”

Steve holds his shirt up to his chest making Loki laugh. “Uh, hello,” he says with nervous eyes.

“There’s no need to cover up, Darling. No doubt more people will watch if you’re shirtless. And they can all get a glimpse of your new tattoo.”

Steve looks at the god, runs his eyes over him. Legs and hips are covered by the sheet. The lithe torso is not covered at all. “Are you naked?”

“That is how I sleep,” Loki replies gently taking the shirt from Steve’s hand and tossing it onto the floor.

“But…”

“No buts,” he replies and gives him a kiss.

Steve pulls away. “Loki,” he admonishes quietly. “Are you going to cut this part out?”

“If I say yes, will you kiss me?”

“If you say yes, will you actually do it?”

Loki smiles wickedly. “No.” He decides to just take the kiss.

Steve leans back. “So what are you telling them?”

“I was just starting to tell them about Ragnarok, or rather about its non-existence.” There is a slight bitterness to his voice.

He strokes the dark hair. “We found Wade. We can find Fenrir.”

“Wade found us,” Loki corrects. “But I’m sure the good people of the internet don’t care about that. Why don’t you tell them about your tattoo?”

Steve looks down at it. It’s already healed up. He swallows. “Uh, it’s…it’s in honor of my best friend Bucky. We were friends since we were kids. He died during the war. World War II,” he clarifies with sad eyes.

It’s Loki’s turn to stroke his lover’s hair. “I think it’s lovely…and very sexy.” He turns to the camera. “Don’t you agree, internet?”

“We need to get ready for work,” Steve tells him.

“Yes, fine.” He focuses again on the camera. “Well next video should be more interesting. Perhaps I’ll tell you all about Namor and Atlantis. Or ask me questions in the comment area. If I am feeling benevolent, I may answer some. Until then, have fun. Cause some mischief. Live a little.” He turns to Steve. “And don’t be afraid to go after what you want. Sometimes you actually get it, and it turns out to be better than you ever dreamed.”

The super soldier smiles and shakes his head. “Good-bye, internet,” he tells the web camera. “Try to be nice to each other.” He stops the recording. “Are you really going to post that?”

“Yes. Though I might be bribed.”

“Nope. That’s all your decision. If this is what you want to do, then I support you. But maybe you could not reveal intimate details of our lives. Deal?”

“Deal. Though your definition of intimate and mine are sometimes quite different.”

“When in doubt, leave it out,” Steve tells him then gives him a kiss. “I love you, Kitten.”

“I love you back, Darling.” He lightly runs his fingers over the tattoo. Then he bends down and kisses it before kissing the warm lips again.

xxx

Kurt has never used his ability to travel such large distances before. He has to be able to visualize where he wants to be. That can be as simple as merely wanting to be on the other side of a door or wall. The longer the distance, the more he has to be able to visualize the destination in his head, and that is usually easier when he has seen it, visited it before. Helena knows this, which is why she sent him pictures of the Stark Building lobby. (Both thought the lobby would be easier than trying to appear on her floor.) Still, it is so far away.

He talked to Professor Xavier about it. Charles didn’t not seem overly concerned and was kind enough to say that he believed Kurt wouldn’t have much trouble.

He checks the time.

He holds his tail in one hand, keeping it close to his body. He looks at the picture on his phone, concentrates on the corner Helena suggested he appear at. Then Kurt takes a breath and disappears in a puff of sulfuric blue smoke.

When he was in the circus, people often asked the Amazing Nightcrawler how it felt to travel like that, to disappear and reappear elsewhere almost immediately. He used to tell them that it felt like being sucked through a straw. But that was a lie, a nice visual people could understand. The truth is that it feels like nothing. There is a lurch in the stomach before it happens. But then there is nothing, and he reappears with a pop that sometimes hurts his ears.

This time definitely hurts his ears.

Kurt is in Stark Tower. He almost can’t believe it. He takes his cell phone out and dials Hel’s number. “I’m here,” he tells her in his Germanic accent.

“You sound surprised.”

“I kind of am.”

She tells him to go to the elevator. JARVIS knows he is coming and should allow him access to the Avengers floor. Kurt follows her directions. When he gets on the elevator, JARVIS greets him as some of the other passengers eye him suspiciously.

Helena is waiting in front of the elevator when the door opens. The sight of her in black shorts and a grey and red t-shirt smiling at him with her dark purple lips makes his heart flutter. He walks to her and takes her hands.

“Hello,” he says.

“Hello,” she replies.

“Is your father here?”

“Nope. He’s already left.”

He kisses her.

“Should you be kissing my niece?” a booming voice asks in mock anger.

Kurt immediately steps back. “Um, vell, I, um.” He sees Logan leaning against the wall and laughing quietly next to a very large Asgardian.

Thor gives him a bright smile. “Do not be so nervous, X-Man. I can see Hel likes you. But you must treat her well.”

“I vill,” Kurt promises.

“Good. Have you had breakfast? I am making pannekaker.”

“Pancakes,” Logan translates.

Kurt is hungry. The journey may have something to do with that. They go to the dining area and eat. There he learns that Thor and Wolverine are going to the movies to see the latest action flick. Then they are going to go to Central Park and toss around a football. Thor doesn’t know what a football is, but he is intrigued.

“That sounds fun,” Kurt says. “I’m not sure vhat ve are going to do.”

“Something called bowling,” Helena tells him. “Gwen says it’s fun.”

“Oh, yeah. You’ll enjoy it,” Logan tells them.

Hel was planning on taking the subway to Queens to meet Peter and Gwen, but Kurt thinks it would be faster for him to take them.

“What about visualizing where you need to go?” she asks.

“Ve’ll do short jumps, a few blocks at a time. Or ve can go rooftop to rooftop.”

Hel likes that idea, and after a longer time than planned at the tower helping to clean up, she and Kurt go to the roof. He asks her to point in the direction they are going to go. She turns around a couple of times to get her bearings. Then she points.

Kurt pulls her close, flush against his body. His heart dances a little at the contact. Then he smiles at her. “Hold on.” Her arms wrap around his neck.

*Poof*

They are on a different skyscraper. The smell of sulfur is everywhere.

Helena looks into his eyes. She kisses him. “That was…very cool.”

“Ve aren’t done yet.” He looks for the next roof then holds her tight again.

*Poof*

They travel this way from rooftop to rooftop until they run out of them. Then they travel along the top of the bridge. She gives him a kiss after every jump, a reward for keeping her safe, taking her with him.

They get to the bowling alley before the other couple. Hel immediately texts Gwen.

When the young couple arrives, Hel introduces him the Gwen. The blonde is surprised by how blue Kurt is. She knew he was blue. Both Peter and Helena had told her that. She just didn’t expect him to be that blue or that alien looking. But she hides her surprise, though not as well as she thinks she does.

“So you met both Peter and Hel at the infamous California weekend?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I hope Peter didn’t bore you with all the talk about me.”

Kurt assures her that wasn’t the case. “In fact, I didn’t even know he had a girlfriend. If someone had asked me, I would have said he was dating Helena.”

The confusion in her face is almost comical. “What?”

Hel laughs. She tries to make it sound natural. “Are you telling me you missed the entirety of Peter’s ‘Gwen this’ and ‘my girlfriend that’ bit?”

“Yes,” he replies. “And the two of you seemed so close.”

“Oh please. I was closer to Johnny. Johnny Storm,” she tells Gwen. “A total hottie. Looks almost exactly like Steve. It’s a little weird actually considering Da is dating Steve.”

“Yeah. I guess it would be,” the blonde agrees.

Peter had forgotten about that. He feels guilty at the jealousy he felt that night and the bit of jealousy he is feeling now that she is with Kurt. He wonders if Helena feels the same when she sees him with Gwen. Part of him hopes she does. Then he feels guilty about that.

Kurt had not forgotten about Johnny and how she was with him. The mutant had thought Hel was a flirt, only she hadn’t really flirted with him. She was very nice, though, and interesting and very pretty, and he had wanted to get to know her better. “Must have been vhen I vas speaking with your father.”

“Must have been,” Peter says softly. Then in a louder voice he suggests they go into the bowling alley.

“I have to borrow shoes?” Hel asks a little grossed out.

“Yeah,” Gwen says. “Ugly shoes are kind of part of the whole experience.”

When Peter and Kurt nod their agreement, Hel shrugs then nods. She asks for the same size as Gwen then adjusts them with magic once she puts them on. Next they have to pick out bowling balls. Between the weights and the colors, Helena is feeling…not overwhelmed but a bit in awe. She grabs one and changes it to a deep purple color with a white skull on it. She changes the weight, too. Gwen chooses a red ball that Hel makes sparkle. Peter and Kurt both choose black balls. Magic puts their initials on them.

They go over the basic rules. Then they do some practice rolls to show the newbie the basic technique. She manages to hit two pins on her first try. She gets a gutter ball on the opposite side the next time.

“This would be a lot easier with magic.”

“No magic,” Gwen says. “No powers of any kind.”

The others agree, and they start the game. Soon, Gwen’s score is twice that of any of the others.

xxx

Captain Rogers is going over the operation with his team and the leads of the other teams involved. Director Fury stands in the corner observing it all.

“Agent Hill, how confident are we that their man on the inside does not know anyone on the team being sent to take out the power station?”

“About 85%,” she replies.

“Romanoff?” the Captain asks for her assessment.

“If Loki can handle both illusions, that would be the safest bet.”

“I can,” the Trickster says with confidence. “The voice might be pushing it, however.”

Coulson speaks up. “We can handle the voice. Fitz Simmons can whip something up to make Barton sound like their guy.”

Rogers nods. “Excellent. Agent Romanoff, Mr. Storm, you are with me protecting the main transformer hub. We’ll be stationed at the fake site that Loki will create for us.” Black Widow and the Human Torch nod. “Agent Coulson, your team will take out the group heading to the control room. Agent Barton, as soon as they are through your checkpoint, I want you to join Coulson.”

“You got it, Cap,” Hawkeye says.

“With all due respect, Captain,” Coulson replies, “my team would be better utilized taking out a Hydra cell. You and Storm can take out the first group. Romanoff and Barton could take care of the second.”

“You might be right, Agent, but if the main mission fails it won’t matter how many Hydra cells are shut down. I want you and your team with me ensuring that doesn’t happen.”

Agent Hill chimes in. “It’s a compliment, Phil. Take it.”

Captain Rogers continues, “Loki, once the agents are through, I want you to keep the real transformer hidden, but you can drop the fake one if it helps. Agent Hill, you’ll be overseeing all of the operations to take out the Hydra cells in the United States. Agents Sitwell, Jameson, Suarez, Connor, and Jones, are your teams in place?” They all answer in the affirmative. “Excellent. Then lets go over the timeline.”

The meeting lasts a good two hours as they go over everything in detail. Afterwards, Coulson takes the Captain, Hawkeye, and Loki to one of the labs to introduce them to Fitz Simmons.

“You’re two people,” the Captain states the obvious.

“Well, yes,” the young woman says with a warm but nervous smile. Both look too young to be working for S.H.I.E.L.D. “That’s Fitz,” she says pointing to the young man.

“Simmons,” he replies pointing to her. “And can I just say what an honor it is to meet you, Captain America, Sir.” Both have English accents. 

Simmons adds, “And you, too, Mr. Hawkeye.”

“It’s Agent Barton,” Coulson corrects.

“Right sorry,” the woman says. Then almost under her breath she excitedly adds, “Agent Barton.” She looks at the fourth man, and her smile drops.

“I see you recognize Loki,” their boss says.

The Captain tries to reassure the scientists. “Loki is on our side now. You don’t need to worry about him.”

Fitz and Simmons start talking at the same time, only a few small phrases clearly audible.

“Of course..”

“…never thought…”

“…say that…”

“…didn’t mean…”

“…Asgardian…”

“…no such thing as magic…”

“…We’ll of course..”

“Now all I can think about is you and him kissing,” Simmons ends. Her eyes grow large. “Did I say that out loud?” Both she and her friend look mortified.

Loki chuckles. “Yes. And you’re welcome,” he says with a naughty smile.

Hawkeye shakes his head as Coulson closes his eyes for a moment.

The Captain gives them a serious look. “Don’t mind Loki. We’re here because Agent Coulson said you could rig up a device to change Hawkeye’s voice to sound like the Hydra agent working at the location.”

“We can definitely do that,” Fitz says with small nod of his head. “We just need –“

Captain America holds up his hand. “Son, I don’t need to know how. I just need to know you can. Now here’s the next question. And this one is important. Do you think you’ll be able to have it done by tonight?”

“Yes, Sir,” they say in unison.

Fitz tells them that they’ll need a recording of the man’s voice.

“An audio file has already been sent to you,” Coulson tells them.

Simmons checks a tablet to verify that they received it. “Excellent. We’ll start working on it now,” she says without looking at them.

Another woman walks into the room. “Hey, Boss. I heard you were down here. Gonna introduce me to your friends?”

“No, Skye, I’m not. And Fitz Simmons has some important work to do, so don’t bother them.”

“Whatever. You’re no fun.”

Loki smiles. “I knew I wasn’t the only one who thought that.”

She tilts her head and looks at the dark-haired man. “So you’re Loki, the guy we can blame for all the madness.”

“Oh, the madness started long before me,” he assures her.

“You’re the civilian,” Captain Rogers notes.

“I’m training to be a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent,” she says a little defensively with a slight shake of her head.

He nods and turns to Coulson who assures the Captain that Skye will be acting as tactical support with Fitz Simmons. “She’ll remain on the bus with them.”

The super soldier turns his attention back to the woman with the long brown hair. “Ms. Skye, I’m Captain Rogers. This is Agent Barton and Loki.”

“Right. Your lover. How did that happen exactly?”

Steve’s eyes turn cold.

“I seduced him,” Loki replies. “And how did you get onto Coulson’s team?”

Skye can’t help but smile. “I seduced him.” She quickly adds, “but not in that way. I seduced him with my talents.” She realizes how that sounds and adds, “my computer talents.” She decides to change the subject. “I saw your video blog. Cute. Nice tat, Cap.”

Coulson, Barton, Fitz, and Simmons all look at the Captain in surprise.

“Thank you,” he replies tightly. “I expect you to bring your A game tomorrow, Ms. Skye.”

“Oh, don’t worry about me. You just keep Loki on his leash.”

“Sorry to disappoint you, but we only do that in private,” Loki tells her.

“Oh, dear,” Simmons says as she begins to blush and Fitz’s eyes dart around looking at everything except Captain Rogers and Loki.

“Right, sorry,” Skye says with a smile.

The Captain gives Coulson a look. The Agent turns to his people. “Fitz Simmons, I expect to receive progress reports –“ He’s interrupted by a new person entering the room. “Agent Ward,” Coulson says wearily.

“Sorry, Sir. She got away from me.”

“I can see that.” Reluctantly, Coulson introduces the handsome man with the dark hair who exudes government agent with every breath to Hawkeye, Captain America, and Loki.

“Pleasure, Sir,” the Agent says as he shakes their hands. He hesitates before taking Loki’s, though.

“Don’t worry, Agent Ward. I don’t bite…well, not usually.”

Agent Ward works his jaw before nodding and shaking the god’s hand.

Captain Rogers turns to Agent Coulson. “Are we done here? Or will we be meeting Agent May, too.”

Ward tells them that Agent May is busy studying the operation.

The super soldier nods and turns to Loki. “I need to speak with Hill before we go to lunch.”

“Of course. Come get me when you’re ready.” He disappears.

“Woah,” Fitz exclaims softly. “How did he do that?” He grabs a scientific-looking instrument and immediately starts to take readings.

“Where did he go?” Skye asks.

“I’m not,” the Captain starts then realizes he knows exactly where Loki is. He smiles and chuckles softly. “Of course.”

“Of course?” Hawkeye repeats.

“Of course,” Steve repeats.

“Of course what?” Skye asks. “Don’t leave us hangin’, Cap.”

“He doesn’t know,” Hawkeye decides.

“I’ve got to talk to Hill. Fitz Simmons, let me know when it’s ready. I’d like to do a test run before tomorrow.”

“Yes, Sir,” Fitz says as Simmons responds with, “Absolutely.”

“Where is he, Cap?” Skye calls after the super soldier.

He turns around as he continues walking. “You’re the computer genius. You tell me.” He turns back around.

“Oh, come on. How about a hint?”

Steve points up before he disappears out the door.

xxx

They are at a pizza place, and Hel is telling them about her first afternoon here on Midgard, how she had never had a soda before and the bubbles felt weird and made her cough and how she was taught how to eat pizza.

“Geez, I don’t remember the first time I had pizza. It was just always something I liked,” Peter tells them.

“I know, right?” Gwen agrees.

“Pizza in Germany is a little different zan American pizza. There isn’t as much sauce,” Kurt tells them.

“Which to do you like better?” Helena asks him.

He shrugs. “I don’t know. They are both good, just different.”

She smiles at him. “Are you always so diplomatic?”

“It is not diplomacy. It is ze truth.” He’s surprised when Helena leans over and kisses his cheek. “Vhat vas that for?”

“For being so sweet.”

Peter squirms in his seat. But then Gwen reaches over and rubs his knee. He looks over to see her smiling at him.

“I like this,” the blonde says. “This is fun just hanging out together.”

A couple passes by who give Kurt a disdainful glare. They take a seat then continue to give the mutant harsh stares.

“Don’t mind them,” Gwen tells her new friend. “Some people are just ignorant.”

“Yeah,” Peter agrees. “Just ignore them.”

Kurt nods as his girlfriend shakes her head. Then Helena takes his head in her hands and starts to kiss him. His yellow eyes grow wide with surprise. She doesn’t stop, and he begins to enjoy it.

“Disgusting,” they hear someone say.

They hear a heavy New York accent. “Hey, you don’t like it, you can take your business elsewhere.”

The entire table turns to see who spoke.

The guy behind the counter nods at them and returns his focus to the rude customer. “The door is that way.”

The customer and her boyfriend leave.

“Thanks, man,” Peter says.

“My daughter is bright pink. She gets a lot of crap for it. Don’t see how it’s any different from being any other color.”

“Does she have any special abilities?” Kurt asks.

“When she touches a plant, she can make it bloom and create fruit.”

“Cool,” Gwen says. “Do you have your own garden then?”

“Yep. All the fruits and vegetables in the pizza and the salads are from the garden on the roof.”

“Very cool.”

They talk to the owner for a while and get to know all about his daughter.

xxx

Steve steps out and feels the warm breeze across his skin. Sure enough, there is Loki sitting on the edge of the roof. But he isn’t alone.

Skye turns when she hears the door. “I found ‘im.”

“I see that.”

“Ms. Skye and I were just learning about each other,” Loki tells him. “For example, she is a fan of Iron Man.”

“Of course she is.”

She gets a little defensive. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Just that given your skills around computers, it would make sense that you would prefer the engineer who built his own robotic super suit. Why? What did you think I meant?”

She thought he meant it was because Tony Stark is rich and gorgeous and charismatic and charming. But she sure as hell is not going to tell him that. Instead she shrugs and says, “I don’t know.”

Loki gets up. “Lunch, Darling?”

“Yeah.” He had been looking forward to giving Loki and kiss, and he’s a bit disappointed that the woman is here.

“Can I come?” Skye asks as she gets up, too.

“Don’t you have something to do?” Steve asks.

“No, not really.”

Loki walks to his lover. “Let her come. She’s rather amusing.”

The super soldier doesn’t feel like arguing the point, so he nods. He gets a quick kiss as thanks. Steve turns to Skye. “Meet us in the lobby.”

“How come?” Then it hits her. “Oh, right. Wouldn’t want anyone to see Captain America smooching with his boyfriend. News flash – nobody cares.”

“Really? Gee, maybe you should have told the media that a couple of weeks ago.”

Her eyebrows shoot up. “Nobody told me Captain America was the king of sass. Okay, fine. _I_ don’t care if you kiss your boyfriend. But whatever. If you want me gone…”

As she starts to walk to the door, Loki pulls Steve into a kiss. It takes a moment for the super soldier to respond, but soon he’s kissing back. The blond pulls gently away. Blue eyes turn to the woman who is still with them.

“See?” she says. “Totally not minding.”

Steve nods. He turns to Loki. “You sure you can handle it tomorrow?”

“Of course I can.”

“This could be huge. If everything goes well, S.H.I.E.L.D. could even ask you to join up.“

“No, thank you.”

“That’s what I said at first,” Skye tells them. “But then I changed my mind. They’re a pretty amazing group of people.”

Loki turns to her. “Thank you for your opinion, but I have no desire to become one of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s lackeys.”

“Is that what you think of me?” Steve asks.

“No, Darling. Of course not.”

“Yeah, you do.”

“No, I don’t,” Loki insists. “If I had thought you a lackey, I would never have come to you in the first place. And if you were one, you would have turned me in immediately. You are my Darling, my Captain, my wonderful creative artist,” he says tracing his lover’s lips with his fingertips. “And I love you. And you know I could never love a lackey,” he concludes with a smile.

“Would you consider joining the Avengers?”

“No.” He sees the disappointment in the blue eyes. “I am not like you, Darling. You are a hero. I am a selfish bastard who would do whatever I had to to get what I want.” 

“Then why are you agreeing to do this mission?”

“Because it is what you want. Because it will allow me to be close to you, to ensure your safety. Because I would prefer to fight alongside you than wait for you at home.”

Skye accidently interrupts with, “Aww. That’s so sweet.”

Loki tells him, “Pretend –” but is interrupted by a chaste yet forceful kiss.

“I love you, Kitten…even if you are a selfish bastard. Hell, I may love you _because_ you’re a selfish bastard.”

“I love you back, you disgustingly virtuous hero,” the Trickster replies with the tiniest of smiles.

“You better.” Steve gives him another kiss. “I’m hungry. Let’s go eat.” 

xxx

King Odin and Queen Frigga step out to address the people who have gathered to hear them speak. Even though it was only a day’s notice, the area is full of merchants and servants and warriors and many, many others. They have come to hear if the rumors are true. They have come to see the demeanor of the King and Queen, to find out just how betrayed they have been by their rulers.

The King speaks, tells his people how the prophesy of Ragnarok came about. He tells them of Laufey and Loki and Loki’s children with Angrboda. He tells them quite matter-of-factly of the choice he made and barely mentions why.

Queen Frigga speaks. “We were wrong. And were this done by anyone else, the King would determine a suitable punishment for the lies and the pain this has caused. But we are the cause. It is not for us to decide the punishment. And so I stand before you, requesting your help, your wisdom. We have lied to you. We have betrayed you. Now we need you to tell us how we might win back your trust.”

She allows the murmurs to die down before continuing. Then she asks them to discuss it in their guild meetings and in their homes and to bring their recommendations to anyone on the council or directly to her. “I am at your mercy. _We_ are at your mercy.”

The King speaks again, reminds them of the threat of Thanos. “Some of you may not believe Loki’s words, but better to prepare for what is not to come than to be caught unawares when it does.”

More murmurs are heard after that, mainly from those trying to understand his words.

The King and Queen of Asgard nod to the crowd and re-enter the palace.

Frigga repeats his last words, “Better to prepare for what is not to come than to be caught unawares when it does? Was that supposed to make sense?”

“It does make sense,” he insists. “I wouldn’t have had to say it if you hadn’t insisted they determine our fate.”

“I wouldn’t have had to insist if we had made the correct decision to begin with.”

“We made the correct decision at the time.”

“No, Odin. We didn’t. And if you can’t see that…” She shakes her head.

Odin sighs. “I am King. I cannot afford to second-guess myself. I have sent men to their deaths. I sentenced my own grandchild to be killed by his brother. I have sacrificed myself to gain what was supposed to be wisdom. I have had to put Asgard in front of my personal needs and desires.”

“You had to marry me,” she adds.

“A decision I do not regret,” he assures her softly taking her hand. “My point is that as King I have had to make decisions that are often the lesser of many evils. But I must put Asgard in front of all. You know this.”

“Yes. I know this. That does not mean I agree with your decisions.”

Odin is getting angry now. “Would you have rather we had gone to war?!”

“I had rather we told Loki the truth! You cannot tell me that keeping the truth from him was better for Asgard.”

He cannot. He knows he cannot. And so instead he leaves her in a huff.

Frigga takes a breath.

“Well that was fun,” Hodur says from behind her. He is being escorted by the large woman who had been in his bed before. She isn’t wearing much.

“For you perhaps,” the Queen replies.

“Oh definitely for me.”

“I suppose you are going to try to sway the public.”

“Actually, I am rather interested in finding out what they come up with on their own. Though if it is too lenient I probably will.”

Frigga looks at him and misses Thor and Loki. “Do what you will. But do not expect them to listen to the murderer who took Baldur from them. Or have you forgotten how much they loved your brother.”

Hodur scowls. “Bitch.”

The Queen smiles coldly. She sends a tendril of magic that chills his skin and makes his manhood feel as though it is withering. “Never forget it,” she says softly. It sounds as though her voice is originating just next to his ear. “Never forget who taught Loki all he knows.” She pulls her magic back.

The God of Darkness is left in a cold sweat as he hears his mother’s footsteps recede. “My room. Now!”

Frigga goes to the stables to get a horse. She insists on riding Sleipnir. The grooms don’t question her, not with that look on her beautiful face. She pets her grandson, tells him how much she misses his father.

He neighs at her as though agreeing.

She rides him to the Rainbow Bridge, to Heimdall, and leads him into the rebuilt chamber. The Queen is there to ask after Thor and Loki and wants Sleipnir to hear any news of his father.

Heimdall tells them all he knows, all that has changed since the last time she came asking about her sons. Hel is still visiting. She is dating a blue Midgardian with a tail. Thor is interested in a Midgardian with dark skin, white hair, and who can control the weather much like he can.

“Is she strong-willed? Will she be a challenge for him?”

The man with the yellow eyes smiles. “Indeed she will. There is another suitor, but the woman appears to be favoring the Prince if only just a little.” He tells her of Thor’s cooking and of the mutants her sons met. He tells of how Loki helped a number of them.

“And his reasoning?”

“Of that I am unclear. But he most certainly got something in return.”

“Of course he did,” she says proudly. She searches his eyes. “Has the world accepted him as Steve Rogers’ lover?”

“Some have. It is not discussed as much among the Midgardians as it was.”

“Good. And how has he reacted to Hel’s suitor?”

“How do you think?”

“Not well.”

“Not well,” he confirms. “But the young man is still alive, and the Trickster appears to be trying to accept it.”

“And Captain Rogers? He is well?”

“He is. I saw him and Loki on a rooftop earlier. They appear to be as much in love as ever.”

Frigga is glad to hear it. She wants nothing more than for her sons to be happy, even if that means they are far from her. “Do they miss me?” she asks hopefully then changes her mind. “No. Don’t answer that. Forget I asked.”

“I have seen nothing to tell me that either way,” he tells her honestly. “But I do not doubt they both miss you.”

“Thank you, Heimdall.”

“You are welcome, my Queen.”

xxx

“So I was thinking with your magic you could help me find out who my mom is,” Skye says to Loki.

“And what do I get out of it?”

“My undying love and affection?”

“Not good enough.”

“A chance to stick it to S.H.I.E.L.D.? Reveal some of their secrets?”

“That might work on Tony Stark. It will not work on me.”

Her eyes light up. “Ooh, could you introduce me?”

The side of Steve’s mouth curls up. “Oh Tony always loves meeting his groupies, especially the ones who dress up as some slinky version of Iron Man and stand in front of his building.”

“That was just one time,” she says now convinced that the incident is in her S.H.I.E.L.D. file. “Coulson is helping me.”

“And I’m sure he’s doing it through the proper channels,” he tells her. “I know this is important to you, but it isn’t national security.”

“More importantly, it isn’t worth my time,” the god tells her. “Make it worth my time, and we can speak again.”

She turns to Captain Rogers. “You really gonna let him extort me like that?”

“Not extortion,” the Captain assures her. “Seems to me he’s just asking for a fair trade.”

“And I thought you were a hero.”

“Heroes come in all shapes and sizes, Kid.”

“Oh, so now I’m a kid.”

“Yep. And more importantly, heroes can’t fix everything.”

Her disappointment is clearly visible in her brown eyes.

“Skye,” Loki begins, “I don’t understand why you would want to find your mother in the first place. She gave you up. She didn’t want you. The rest doesn’t matter.”

“Are you kidding? Of course it matters,” she tells him as though it’s obvious. “She may not have wanted to give me up. And if S.H.I.E.L.D. is involved, who knows what was going on. She may have been an agent who couldn’t raise a child on her own. She may have, I don’t know, been trying to protect me or something. I just need to know who she was, what was going on in her life, why she had to give me up. I don’t believe it’s just because she didn’t want me. If that were the case, why would S.H.I.E.L.D. redact the information?”

Steve puts a hand over Loki’s. “It’s perfectly reasonable for someone to want to know about their birth mother.”

Loki pulls his hand away. “Different circumstances. Not the same at all.”

Blue eyes turn to Skye. “Loki doesn’t know who his birth mother was. We’re pretty sure she isn’t a Frost Giant.”

“Frost Giant?”

Loki scowls. “Doesn’t matter. My father didn’t want me. My mother obviously didn’t want me, either, else Odin would not have found me abandoned. I am sorry for your circumstances, and I am sure it is very important to you. However, I cannot help. I will not help, not when there is nothing for me to gain from it.”

“How about just helping someone who was also abandoned?”

“Not enough.”

Steve says, “I’m sorry, Skye. I’m not for S.H.I.E.L.D. keeping secrets like that. But your best bet is probably to just let Coulson help you.”

“And if he can’t?” When they don’t answer, she says, “Whatever. I should have known this would be a dead end. So much for the Trickster god.”

“What you request is not a trick,” Loki tells her. “I’m not even sure I could help you.”

“No. Yeah. Whatever. Fine.”

Steve lets out a slow breath. “Let me take a look. I may not have clearance to see the un-redacted document,” he warns her. “But I can at least try.”

A bright smile shines on Skye’s face. She gives the Captain all of the information she has and thanks him profusely.

“Just hold off until I actually have something. Like I said, I may not have clearance to see it.” He pays as Loki reacts to his decision with rolling eyes and a shaking head. Still, that is one of the reasons the god loves him so much.

xxx

Steve enters the Archive floor alone. The security desk is directly in front of the elevator. He shows his credentials and is taken to one of the computers. To get there, he has to pass quite a few aisles of shelves that hold boxes and boxes of documents and evidence. The librarian explains that not all items are held here. There are archives in the major branches of S.H.I.E.L.D. The computer system will let the Captain know which branch a given item is kept.

He’s given a brief overview of the computer system and is left alone. That’s when he taps his left arm three times and says, “Loki, come.”

The god appears next to him. “Do you really need me here?”

“No. But this is the most alone we’ve been since getting up this morning.”

“We usually go longer than this,” Loki reminds him before sitting.

“Yeah, but I usually don’t have you here tempting me all day.”

Loki smiles and nods once, slowly. “So what does the computer say?”

“Don’t know yet. Hold on.” Steve’s fingers travel over the keys. He had a typing class in high school not knowing how handy it would become in the future. He just thought it would be a neat skill to have. He’s glad he did as he searches for the document Skye told them about.

It isn’t here. It’s in the Los Angeles office. But he can see the document through the computer archives. He pulls it up.

Thick black lines cover most of the words.

“Well that’s not very helpful,” Loki says.

“What the hell happened that required that much secrecy?”

“I must admit I’m rather curious about that myself. Not enough to actually do anything about it, but curious nonetheless. What are you doing now?” he asks as Steve performs another search.

“Super soldier program. Peter’s uncle mentioned that he was in it and that there were quite a few failures.”

“When did you talk to Peter’s uncle?”

“Not important,” he says as a huge list of documents appears on the screen. He scrolls down, a knot beginning to form in his stomach.

A group catches his eye. The author is Dr. Bruce Banner. Then come several whose subject contains the same name. Some of them are here. Could be that they are the files he was shown after Loki stole the Tesseract. Could be they aren’t. 

Steve opens the digital copies and scans through them. They are the same ones he already read. He goes back to the list and starts looking through the older documents. He searches again this time using Ben Parker as one of the parameters.

The list of documents is smaller. He starts looking through one. As he is reading about the effects of the revised serum on the first set of test subjects, he feels a hand begin to stroke his thigh.

Steve looks at Loki out of the corner of his eyes.

“I decided my powers of temptation were waning.”

“And you thought now was a good time to bump them up?”

Loki’s hand continues to stroke. “I thought it was quiet and we were alone and that you were looking exceptionally handsome. And I recalled the last time we had sex in this building.”

Steve grabs the god’s hand and holds it still. “As amazing as that was, I’m kind of in the middle of something.”

“You’re no fun,” he says pulling his hand away.

“Let me finish this. Then we’ll play. Okay?”

A wicked smile spreads across the Trickster’s face. “Promise?”

“Promise.” Steve turns back to the computer and continues reading. He’s glad Peter’s uncle got out of the program. The documents show failure after failure, some with truly horrific results. It makes him incredibly grateful to Dr. Erskine.

When he’s had enough, he logs out and tells Loki to meet him on the training floor where Skye is supposed to be.

The two men walk into Training Room 8, which is basically a small room with a mat on the ground. Skye is there with Agent Ward and an Asian woman who looks incredibly formidable.

“Hey, Cap,” Skye greets nervously, expectantly.

“Skye. Agent Ward.”

“Captain Rogers,” the dark-haired man greets. “This is Agent May.”

Steve walks to her and holds out his hand. “Agent May. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

She takes his hand and gives it a strong shake. “Oh?” There is only the slightest bit of curiosity in her eyes. Otherwise she is unreadable.

“From what I hear, you’re one of the best.”

“Thank you, Sir. I hear the same about you. Him, on the other hand,” she says looking over at Loki. Again there is no emotion in her eyes.

“One of the worst,” Loki tells her. There is no reaction. She reminds him of Natasha only slightly older and amazingly somehow more stoic.

“What can we do for you, Captain Rogers?” she asks.

Steve turns to the computer expert. “I wanted to give Skye the business card of the tattoo parlor I used.” He pulls it out of his wallet and hands it to her with a tiny shake of his head. Then he lifts his shirt to show it to her. “I just got it yesterday. It’s already healed up because of the super serum.”

Skye tries to hide her disappointment until she sees his skin. Then all thought flies out of her head. She doesn’t realize her mouth is open as she looks at his perfect abs and the black lettering along his ribs. Even Agent May and Agent ward are having a nice long look. Ward’s face is tinged with jealousy. May’s eyebrow arches up slightly in appreciation.

“That’s quite a healing factor,” the older woman says.

“Yeah.” He starts to lower his shirt. “It comes in handy.”

Skye reaches out. “Can I touch it?”

Loki slaps her hand away. “Tongue back in your mouth, Girl. He’s mine. No touching.”

Steve chuckles. “Sorry. He gets a little possessive.” Shirt back in place, he tells Skye that the tattoo place was recommended to him by someone who has quite a few of them. “He’s working on getting sleeves?”

“Sleeves. Yeah. Cool. Thanks,” she says as her eyes travel back to his. “Thanks a lot.” She holds up the business card and gives him a tiny smile tinged with disappointment.

“I hear there are really good one in Los Angeles, too,” he tells her with a pointed look. “You may want to evaluate some places there. Good luck deciding on what to get. That was the hardest part for me.” Then he and Loki tell everyone good-bye and leave.

“Where are we playing?” Loki asks as they walk down the hall. “We are playing now, yes?”

“Yes.” Steve smiles. “You’ll see.”

They travel to the tenth floor. The Captain leads the way past the Travel and Document Services division and ‘The Closet’ where clothes for undercover officers are kept. He heads through the doors marked ‘Library’.

“Hey, Marcos,” Steve greets the librarian.

“Hello, Captain Rogers. Welcome back. Anything I can help you find.” He gives the Captain’s companion a wary look.

“Nope. This is Loki, by the way.”

Loki waves as he passes the desk.

There are several agents working at small desks with open books and laptops.

Steve leads the god into the stacks. There are more agents here and there looking for specific books or browsing a topic. The Captain heads to the back passing more agents then turns right into the 730-759 aisle.

Loki looks around and sees books on sculpture and drawing. “Why –“ A kiss interrupts his question.

The artist whispers, “Shh. We’re in a library. You have to be very quiet.”

The god gives him a questioning look. Before he can say anything, he is kissed again. He feels a hand on his crotch that is gently squeezed. He moans slightly.

Steve pulls back. “Shh. No noise. Someone will hear you.” He gives the god a wicked smile and starts to undo Loki’s trousers.

“What are you…?” A hand slides against his cock and squeezes gently. A thumb caresses the tip of it. “Are you serious?” he whispers as blood begins to course down.

The blond leans in. “You wanted to play,” he says against his lover’s ear.

“Are there cameras?”

“Probably.”

“Shall I do something about that?”

“No.” He turns Loki around so that they are both facing the 742 section. Steve stands directly behind the god. He holds his hand in front of the god’s mouth. “Lick.” Once that is done to his satisfaction, he reaches into the trousers and takes hold of the cock straining against the cloth. “Take one of the books off the shelf,” he orders.

Loki does as he is told. He takes out Vitamin D: New Perspectives on Drawing and opens it. His hands grip it tightly as his cock is stroked.

“Now point something out to me, something I’d like.”

The god licks his lips as his breath starts to come heavy. He points to a pencil drawing of a dog.

Someone walks by. They are looking to the left and don’t see the two men.

“That would have been close if I had made you moan,” Steve says in his lover’s ear. Then he starts to lick and suck on the earlobe causing the god to sigh audibly. “Careful, Kitten. We have to be quiet,” he reminds the god as he twists his hand with each stroke.

Loki bites his lip as Steve starts to suck on his neck at his pulse point.

The Captain lifts his head and takes his hand away as someone else passes by, a stack of books in their hands. As soon as they are gone, his lips are back on the god’s skin, his hand wrapped around the god’s cock.

A tiny moan escapes the slender throat as he is yanked hard. He feels the mouth back at his ear, hears the words whispering, “God, Kitten, I want to make you scream. I want Marcos to run over here because you’re screaming my name.”

Steve’s strokes are hard and slow. He rubs the tip with his thumb on each pass. Every third or fourth stroke he lets his fingers slide over the testicles. He feels Loki leaning into him, wanting to move his hips. He feels the body tensing against his. He sees the hands gripping the book so tightly the knuckles are white. “Turn the page.”

Loki has to use all of his powers of concentration to remain quiet while following the Captain’s orders. He bites his bottom lip, swallows down a moan. “Steve,” he whispers.

“We’re at S.H.I.E.L.D.,” Steve reminds him. “What am I here?”

“Captain,” he breathes, his mouth remaining open with shuddering breaths.

“Good Kitten,” he whispers then runs his tongue over the insides grooves of his lover’s ear.

“Fuck.” The lithe body shudders slightly from the effort of staying quiet. A hand flies out to grip the shelf. The book flops down slightly.

“Hold it up, Kitten. We’re meant to be reading that.” He continues to rub the god’s cock with slow, hard strokes. “Hear that? Someone’s coming.”

Sure enough, a heavy walker can be heard coming up the aisle. That’s when Steve decides to speed up his rhythm.

Loki’s head bends down with the increased stimulation. He purses his lips together in an effort to remain silent. He forces his head back up, telling himself it will only be until the person passes.

They don’t pass. They turn into the aisle behind theirs but on the other side of the walkway, somewhere in the high 400s.

“Fuck,” Loki breathes.

“Shh, Kitten. They’ll hear us.” He licks up the slender neck then bites on it as he runs his thumbnail along the tip of Loki’s cock. He rubs the shaft harder, faster, determined to make his lover come before the mystery agent finds whatever book they need and leaves.

Loki is starting to whimper. He wants to use magic to take away his voice, but he knows that would take away all the fun. He rubs his body against the man behind him, holds the book against his own chest. He flips loudly to another page in an effort to hide the moan he can’t hold back.

All through this, Steve is relentlessly jerking him off, biting his neck then sucking gently on the skin. The artist’s lips return to his ear. “I want to feel you shudder. I want to see your trousers wet with come. I want –“

Steve’s mouth is covered by Loki’s as the god’s body jerks and tiny moans vibrate along their lips.

They are still kissing, come spurting and sliding down Loki’s leg as they hear the agent move back to the walkway and return to the front of the library.

“He’s gone,” Steve says. He looks into the green eyes dilated by lust. “Show me.”

With slightly shaking hands, Loki places the book back on the shelf and turns around. There is a streak of wet down the right inner thigh.

After examining it, he looks up into the green eyes. “You have no idea how much I want to lick that up right now.”

“Keep talking like that, and I’ll be hard again.”

Steve dips his hand back into Loki’s trousers and runs his fingers through the wetness. He holds up his fingers slick with come. “Open.”

Loki’s lips part. The fingers slide into his mouth, and he sucks off his own seed from the warm skin. The digits slide out again replaced by the Captain’s tongue.

“Clean yourself up,” he orders.

A long-fingered hand moves over the trousers, and the wet streak is gone. Loki tucks in his shirt and refastens his pants.

“Good Kitten,” Steve praises quietly. He moves Loki’s hair to get a better look at the bruise forming on the god’s neck. The dark hair is rearranged to cover it up. “Guess the long hair serves a purpose after all.”

“I could always make it disappear,” the god reminds him.

“No. I like the idea that people might see it. Marks you as mine.”

As they leave the library, Marcos asks Captain Rogers if he found what he needed.

“Sure did. Thank you,” he replies with a bright innocent smile. “Have a good day.”

Loki is once again amazed by his Captain, amazed and in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Sorry this is so late coming. It’s been an odd and interesting week. (Sometimes I hate interesting weeks.) And yet again I didn’t cover everything I wanted to in this chapter. The Hydra mission was supposed to be complete by now, but I would rather get what I can to you now.
> 
> All of the Asgard stuff was inspired by HKHolmes911 (ao3) who really wants Odin to feel some pain. The pain is comin’.
> 
> Peter’s reappearance was for hitorinbo envy (ff) who also inspired the double-date between Hel, Kurt, Gwen, and Peter.
> 
> And the smut scene was a suggestion from KenrexKeybladeMaster (ff) who wanted them to have some sexy fun in a library where they’d have to be all quiet. Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Thank you for your continued support and for always inspiring me. I love and appreciate each of you. Have a wonderful Holiday season whether you celebrate anything, everything, or nothing. Stay safe! Until next time…


	94. To Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S.H.I.E.L.D. stops Hydra's plans. Hel returns to Helheim. Frigga visits Midgard.
> 
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Clint & Natasha (explicit), Hel & Kurt, Angrboda & Volsung, Thor & Storm, Pepper & Tony, Logan & Bruce  
>  **Explicit Content:** Slapping, Spanking, Holding Down, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Anal Penetration (Vibrator)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Natasha is handled roughly in this chapter. Although it is what she wants, if this sort of thing makes you uncomfortable, you may want to skip that section.

It’s early evening, and Steve has received the text that Fitz Simmons is done with their voice changing device. He and Loki head to the lab.

As they approach the door, they can hear voices inside.

Skye’s words are the first ones they can make out. “And then he lifted his shirt and, oh my god, it was…”

“Perfect?” a female British voice asks.

“So perfect,” she replies.

There is a brief pause during which Steve decides to go in. Then they hear Agent May’s clipped voice. “Perfect.”

Loki stops Steve with a hand on his arm and a smile. “Perfect,” the god mouths.

“If it’s perfect,” Agent Ward’s voice says, “it’s only because of the super serum. He was a scrawny pipsqueak before that. Couldn’t even join the army. Got rejected dozens of times. What? It’s in his file. You should see the picture of ‘im.”

The god sees the artist’s smile drop and the head lower.

“I’m telling you, ya wouldn’t be going ga-ga over him if not for the serum.”

Loki shakes his head at Steve. The super soldier shrugs and whispers, “He’s right.”

“I don’t care why he’s that perfect; I just want to admire the man,” Skye tells them. “Preferably naked.”

Simmons’ response is, “The super serum is actually quite fascinating.” She starts to tell them about Dr. Erskine and how no one has ever been able to replicate it.

Before she gets too far, Steve straightens his shoulders, opens the door, and walks inside. “I got a text.”

“Yes,” Simmons says brightly. “Fitz and I have a working device to change Agent Barton’s voice.”

“We call it the Mockingjay,” Fitz tells him happily. “Like in The Hunger Games. The birds…they…Never mind.” He looks disappointed when no one appreciates the name.

Steve whistles the four notes he remembers from the movie. Fitz gives him a small, thankful smile. “It’s a good name,” the super soldier assures him.

“Really?” Simmons asks happily. “We had considered calling it the Mockingbird, but there’s apparently an agent with that code name.”

Loki and Steve look at each other. It’s obvious neither of them have heard of that agent.

She continues, “But then Fitz suggested Mockingjay, and it seemed appropriate.”

Agent Ward does not appear to agree. Either that or he is incredibly bored. Agent May appears to not be interested at all.

“Barton?” Steve asks.

“Presumably on his way,” Fitz says, fiddling with a collar in his hand. “We texted him when we texted you.” He looks up at the Captain. “By the way, if you ever have any questions or need any tutorials about the various technologies, Simmons and I would be happy to tutor you.”

Scottish Steve realizes now that he’s heard Fitz speak more. The kid is from Scotland. He looks small, was probably picked on a lot as a kid, and Steve feels a sudden kinship with the young Agent. “Thank you, Agent Fitz. That’s very kind of you. But between Tony and JARVIS and Bruce, I’m pretty much covered. But I’ll certainly keep it in mind.”

Both scientists’ eyes light up at the mention of JARVIS.

Steve looks over at the other agents. “And the reason for the Greek chorus?” When everyone looks at him blankly (everyone except Loki who smiles with mirth), Steve turns to Agent Simmons and asks, “Is there a reason _all_ of Coulson’s team is here?”

“Um, no?” She looks like a child caught doing something that she isn’t sure is naughty.

“Team building,” Skye says slapping her palm against his shoulder.

Captain Rogers gives her an unamused look.

Loki scowls. “What did I say about touching?”

She puts her hands in her back pockets and steps back. “Not to do it?”

“Not to do it,” he confirms. He turns to Fitz. “Is that the device in your hands?”

“Yes.”

The Captain pulls out his phone to text Hawkeye. Just as he hits ‘Send’, Clint and Natasha walk into the lab. “I just texted you,” he says.

“Good for you. Welcome to the future,” Hawkeye replies dryly.

Captain Rogers is taken aback by that. “Something on your mind, Barton?”

“Huh? No.” There is, but it’s personal and involves Natasha. He forces it out of his mind.

The super soldier turns to Agent Romanoff for confirmation. She just examines Coulson’s team, sizing them up silently. He runs a hand through his blond hair. “Why don’t we get started. Fitz Simmons?”

“Shouldn’t we wait for Coulson?” Wade asks.

“You can brief him afterwards. You can handle that, can’t you? If not, I’m sure Fitz Simmons can give him a private demonstration.”

“Of course,” the man answers.

“Of course, what.”

Agent Ward works his jaw before replying, “Of course, Sir.” He wonders if it’s just him or if Captain Rogers is really being a hardass.

The Captain nods once in approval.

Loki licks his lips and smiles at the display of dominance. His eyes travel up and down his lover’s body pausing at the blue eyes full of silent power.

A small corner of Agent May’s mouth lifts. Black Widow has almost the exact same reaction. Skye is bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

“Okay well…” Fitz steps nervously up to Agent Barton while unfastening the collar. “If you’ll just…” He motions towards the other man’s neck.

“You want me to wear this?”

“That is the idea…Sir.”

The addition of ‘Sir’ makes Hawkeye chuckle. He takes the collar and clicks the two ends together around his neck. The fit is snug but not uncomfortable. “Okay, now what?”

“There’s a little switch at the top there. If you flip it, you should start sounding like the Hydra bloke.”

Barton feels around and finds the switch. He moves it. “That it?” he asks. But his voice is not his voice. He sounds like the voice in the recording. “Wow. That’s cool. Testing. Testing. One. Two. Three.”

Captain Rogers nods with a small smile. “Loki?”

The Trickster makes a lazy gesture with his hand.

Gold light travels over Hawkeye’s body making him look exactly like the guy he is meant to replace.

“Well? Is it convincing?” no-longer-Hawkeye asks.

Black Widow crosses her arms at her chest and tilts her head. “I’m convinced.”

“Fitz Simmons?” the Captain asks.

Both scientists are staring at no-longer-Hawkeye. “How…? Is it a hologram?”

“It’s magic,” Loki tells them.

They both shake their heads. “There’s no such thing,” Fitz says automatically.

That makes the Trickster shake his head. “Midgardians. This is why I can’t do the voice, too. Were I on Asgard, this would be child’s play.”

“Yeah, well you’re not on Asgard,” Agent Ward says as though he wishes Loki were.

“We got a problem, Agent Ward?” the Captain demands.

“No. No problem, Sir,” he says unconvincingly. Agent Coulson walks in as Ward continues. “Just because we’ve got Asgard’s Most Wanted helping on this mission, why would there be a problem?”

Captain Rogers squares his shoulders as Loki’s eyes narrow.

“Agent Ward?” Coulson calls. “Is there a reason you’re antagonizing an Asgardian?”

“I’m not, Sir. Captain Rogers asked if we had a problem. I was answering in the negative,” he replies matter-of-factly.

Hard blue eyes look directly at Agent Ward. “You do realize that the only reason we know about this Hydra operation was because Loki brought us the information.” He sees the brown eyes look to Agent Coulson for confirmation.

“Oooh,” Skye sings happily. “Burn.”

Agent Ward licks his lips nervously. “I did not, Sir,” he replies looking as though he feels like an idiot.

“Perhaps you should get your facts straight before questioning the loyalty of my team.” He turns to Fitz Simmons. “Good work. Thank you.”

They smile nervously. “Thank you, Sir,” they say in imperfect unison.

“You, too, Loki,” the Captain adds.

Loki nods once in acknowledgement. He removes the illusion, and Hawkeye returns to looking like Hawkeye.

“He’s got the collar on?” Coulson asks.

“I’ve got it on,” Hawkeye says in a voice that isn’t his own.

Coulson’s eyebrows move up, and he nods. He turns to Fitz Simmons. “Good work.”

Agent Barton unfastens the collar. “Anything else?” he asks in his own voice.

“Go home. Get some rest,” the Captain orders. “We’ll regroup tomorrow.”

xxx

The kitchen is now clean. Natasha takes the bottle of vodka out of the freezer as Clint gets two glasses. They head to the living room.

“Don’t let me have more than three glasses,” Clint tells her. He wants to be in top form tomorrow.

“Okay.” She pours then goes to get her guns.

He watches as she methodically cleans her weapons between sips of vodka. “So what do you think of the op?”

“It’s a good plan,” she says still concentrating on her task.

“Yeah. And what do you think of Coulson’s team?”

“Misfits,” she answers.

“So like us,” he notes with a small smile. “Agent May is obviously you. Fitz Simmons is Stark and Banner. Skye is…Hell, I’m not sure who the hell she is.”

“You.”

“Me? That’s frightening. Guess it fits though. Started out on the wrong side of the law. Given a chance to use our skills for good. Which means Ward is Cap.”

“No. You’re Agent Ward, too. Coulson knows better than to try to recreate Cap.” She glances up and sees his questioning look. “He’s the closest to Cap I grant you. But Cap…He’s an ideal.”

“Not anymore,” Clint says and drinks. The alcohol feels good going down his throat. “Speaking of, what was up with that pissing match between him and Ward? That wasn’t just about Loki right? It started before the whole Loki thing.”

Tasha shrugs. “Don’t know. Don’t care. So long as they can stay professional, not my business.” Her eyes remain on the gun that she is starting to put back together.

“Oh, come on. You aren’t even curious?”

“All I know is Loki was enjoying it immensely.”

“He was, wasn’t he.” Clint shakes his head. “I still don’t get those two.” He takes a drink.

“Well that’s obvious.”

Hazel eyes narrow. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means you lack imagination,” she tells him bluntly.

“I’ve got plenty of imagination, Widow.”

Tasha snaps the last piece into place. “Oh, yeah? Prove it.” Her eyes hold a challenge.

He knows what she wants, isn’t sure he can give it to her. Even after talking to Steve about their situation, he still isn’t quite sure how to proceed.

“Yeah, that’s what I though,” she says and gulps down the rest of her drink.

As her hand reaches for the bottle, he takes it away. “This what you want?” he asks moving the bottle back and forth slightly. He lifts it up as she reaches out to grab it. Clint takes a swig from the bottle and holds the liquid in his mouth. Then he grabs her arm and pulls her into a kiss, passing the alcohol to her between their parted lips. “More?”

“I’d rather just have the bottle.”

Steve’s words about denying her, teasing her come into his head. “Too bad. The bottle is mine.”

“Fine. Then I don’t want any,” she lies. “Also, drinking from the bottle is not cool.”

He takes another swig and, using the same method as before, forces it into her mouth. This time after she swallows he continues to kiss her, to taste her.

Tasha pulls roughly away. She’d like nothing more than for him to make her forget about tomorrow, to drive everything from her mind except him. Only she knows he won’t. Still, even a simple roll in the sack would be a nice distraction. She starts to take off her shirt, but he stops her with a strong hand on her arm.

“Not till I say.”

She studies him then, looks into his eyes to see if this is him truly taking charge. “Okay,” Tasha says and relaxes. “Now what?”

He hates that question. Clint runs through various images in his head trying to figure out what it is that he wants. He puts the bottle of vodka down and removes his shirt. He leans back against the couch cushions. “Suck my nipples.” He has no idea why he says it. He doesn’t even really enjoy having his nipples sucked. He doesn’t hate it, but it isn’t what gets him all hot and bothered. But he ordered it, and now her mouth is around one of them. “I changed my mind.”

Tasha leans away from him and waits for whatever is coming next.

“Take off your shirt.”

She does. Whatever thrill she got from the vodka kisses is almost gone. Her breath is even, normal.

“Stand up and take off your pants.”

She stands and unfastens her jeans. Then she slides them off. “Okay. Now what?”

“Go to the bedroom and lie on the bed.”

She scowls. “Will you be joining me?”

“You questioning my orders?”

That gives her pause. She looks him up and down, shirtless and open-legged on the couch. Deciding to give this a shot, hoping that he really does plan on dominating her, she goes to the bedroom.

She waits.

She doesn’t like waiting.

She’s starting to think he isn’t going to come.

“Miss me?” he asks from the doorway.

“So what is this exactly?”

“This is me trying. How rough do you want it?”

“Rough.”

“How rough? Can I spank you?”

“Yes.”

“Can I slap you?”

“I hope you do.” A flicker of hope is rising in her chest.

“I won’t punch you.”

“Okay. Will you hold me down?”

“If that’s what you want.”

Tasha bites her lip. “I want you to hold me down. I want to struggle and have you overpower me.”

“I could never overpower you.”

“You know what I mean.”

Clint walks slowly to the bed. He grabs her panties and yanks them off of her. He watches as she licks her lips and breathes just a bit heavier. He rolls her over roughly and straddles her. Then he unfastens her bra and runs his hands over her back.

“I remember the first time I had you,” he tells her. “You were like a wild cat.”

Tasha turns around and tries to claw at him, but he grabs her wrists and pins them to the bed.

“I am Black Widow,” she says in a Russian accent. “Beware my sting.” She struggles to free her hands, but he has her in a tight grip. She loves it.

He struggles to get the bra off of her, her arms fighting to break free. Finally it is off, and she is naked beneath him. There is a wildness in her eyes he hasn’t seen in a while, a wildness that lately has only come from thoughts of Steve and Loki. “What are you thinking?” he demands.

“How much I want you to hurt me.” She writhes beneath him.

“Oh yeah?” He forces her onto her stomach again. Her arms are pulled down and wrists held against her lower back. Clint uses his legs to pin hers down. His one free hand goes to his trousers, and he regrets not putting on a belt this morning. Instead he swats her ass with an open palm.

Tasha struggles beneath him, aroused and angered. She feels another slap on her ass. Her hair is pulled, forcing her head up off the bed.

“I’m going to get a belt. You move, you get slapped. Got it?”

She nods as best she can. Then he is off of her. Turning her head to see where he is, she sees him at her belt drawer. Black Widow springs off the bed and strides to where he is. She sees him turn just as she gets there. There is a sharp slap across her face. Then her throat is in his hand, and she is forced into a kiss. It’s the best kiss she’s had in a long time. She can feel his tongue trying to dominate her mouth. And then she’s pushed away.

“I said stay on the bed.”

“Sorry. Guess I’m not that good at following orders.”

“Bullshit.” He drags her back to the bed and shoves her onto it. Then he swings the belt against her hip and ass.

Tasha remains silent, her eyes screwed shut against the pain that sends a wave of pleasure over her skin. She’s hit again, making her mouth open and her body awaken. Then nothing.

She opens her eyes and looks up at Clint. He’s just staring at her. “Something wrong?” she asks.

“I'm supposed to deny you.”

“Deny me?”

“I’m supposed to make you beg.”

“I don’t beg.”

“You will,” Clint tells her though he doesn’t really believe it. He whacks her ass with the belt again. “Why do you want this?”

“Why do you want me to suck your dick?”

“Because it feels good.”

“Because it feels good,” she repeats, giving his answer as her own. “Because I don’t trust people, and I want to trust you. And because I don’t want to have to be strong all the time. I want to allow myself to feel weak, to feel overpowered. I want to drop the responsibility and the perfection and do whatever you want.”

Clint nods. “I’m the strong one now.” His hand caresses her breast. 

“Show me.”

He claims her mouth, her neck. She tries to push him away, an obvious half-hearted attempt. He forces her legs open and rubs his fingertips over her labia. She bites his lip.

Clint pulls back with a cry. He takes the belt and whips her three, four times.

Tears appear in her eyes. Her breath comes heavy.

He uses the belt to tie her wrists together. She immediately begins to struggle against the binding. Clint holds her down as she struggles even more and runs his hand roughly over her skin. He grabs at her pubic area then makes her taste her own arousal.

That calms her down slightly. She stops struggling and watches him.

“Stay,” he orders as he gets up.

Tasha stops moving.

He removes his shoes and jeans and underwear. His own arousal is on display. And though he isn’t completely hard, he is getting there. “Like what you see?”

“It’s okay,” Tasha replies.

Clint slaps her. “Just for that, you aren’t getting it yet.”

She gives him a smug look that clearly indicates she doesn’t believe him.

“Maybe I should have fucked Agent Simmons instead. Bet she would have appreciated me.”

“We’re exclusive remember?”

“Do you?” He sits on the bed and starts to run his hands slowly up and down each of her legs. He pinches them painfully to remind her who is in charge.

Her legs gradually open more and more showing the glistening wetness that betrays how much she is enjoying it. Tasha starts to protest every so often, but he slaps her face or her leg whenever she does.

Clint clamps his hands on her inner thighs, forcing her legs farther apart.

She can feel his breath tickling her nether regions. She wants to feel him. She wants his tongue, his lips, his full attention against her.

He doesn’t move.

She lifts her hips to get contact, but he moves away. In a flare of anger, she uses her feet to push him even further back then sits up. She’s immediately pushed back onto the bed. She can feel the tip of his cock against her. “Take me.”

“No,” he tells her. Then he frees her wrists from the belt and drags her off the bed. He throws her against the wall.

She hits it palms first followed immediately by her forehead and chest. In the half moment she pauses before pushing herself off the wall, she feels the belt hit her ass. Her body jerks.

“You gonna keep giving me orders?” he asks.

“Yes.” She feels the sharp pain of the belt again. Then she feels his body press against hers.

Clint whispers in her ear. “How much do you want me now?”

“Not enough to beg.” She feels his fingers rub against her anus. Tasha can’t help but move her body to get more contact.

His fingers move away. “Now?”

Tasha turns around. Her hand finds his cock and gives it one hard stroke.

He grabs her wrists and holds them against the wall.

“Take me,” she orders.

“Why should I?”

“Because I want you to.”

“Beg me.”

Tasha undulates her body, her skin making contact with his cock.

Clint pushes his body completely against hers. Then he pulls away and drags her back to the bed. He throws her onto her back. Only now does he get a condom and put it on. He feels her mouth on his back. When he’s ready, he turns around and slaps her before throwing her onto the bed again. He pulls her legs so that her ass is on the edge of the mattress. Then he forces her legs apart and thrusts himself hard inside her.

Her mouth forms a perfect O. “I didn’t beg,” she tells him triumphantly.

“You will,” he replies determined to make it true. Clint starts to thrust slow and deep. He pulls out completely.

“Is that it?”

“Hardly.” He grabs her and gives her five hard, quick thrusts before pulling out. He leaves her breathless and wanting.

“More.”

Clint goes to her nightstand and takes out her slim vibrator. “Beg,” he orders.

“No,” she replies though she wants to.

He puts a condom on the device and slathers it with lubricant. Clint turns to her and holds it up. “Beg.”

She shakes her head.

He lifts one of her legs, puts her ankle on his shoulder. The other leg is pushed out.

She hears the vibrator turn on. Then she feels wave after wave of vibration against the very edge of her anus. She lets out a breathy moan.

“Beg,” he orders again as he moves the very tip of the vibrator around the edge of her anus. His cock is just at her vagina. He wants nothing more than to fill her up, but he needs her to beg first.

She moans again. Her green eyes, blown with lust, look up at him. “Yes. Please. Please, Hawk. Take me. Take me.”

“Are you begging?”

“Yes,” she says through gritted teeth.

He thrusts in with his cock as he pushes the vibrator into her ass.

Tasha shudders at the sensations. “Fuck,” she mouths. Her hands grab at the sheets as he fills her hard and fast.

Clint shoves the vibrator up then removes it completely. His cock leaves her, too.

Both of them are breathing hard and fast.

“Come back,” she pleads as sweat glistens her body. “Please. Fuck me, Clint. Fuck me hard.”

“Told you you’d beg.”

“Fuck you. Fuck me. Hold me down and fuck me. Please.”

Clint pushes the vibrator back into her ass sending waves of sensations through her body. He leaves it there. Then he thrusts into her again. Hands free, he uses them to pin her wrists to the bed.

Tasha starts to struggle and writhe beneath him. It only makes him hold her down harder, thrust with more force. He kisses her, forces her lips open. She bites him again. He yells out as he head jerks away. He moves his mouth to her neck instead, bites her hard.

The vibrator in her ass, his cock in her vagina, her wrists pinned by his hands all work to make her skin more sensitive. It feels good. No, it feels great. His lips find her breast, and her mouth drops open. His grip slackens, and she struggles just to feel it tighten again. She likes it when he holds her down tight.

He almost hates to admit it, but he likes feeling her squirm beneath him. He isn’t fool enough to think she’s actually struggling. If she wanted to, she could take him out. But knowing she can almost makes it better, easier to enjoy. So he holds her down and rams into her faster and faster. She’s wet and hot and feels so good around him. He’s grunting with each thrust. Mouth back against her neck, Clint tightens his hold on her wrists and starts to search for the spot that will make her come.

Tasha’s head comes off the bed when he finds it. “There,” she moans. “Fuck. There.” She could almost swear the vibrator is sending waves to that exact spot where he’s now concentrating his movements. She moans softly.

The little sounds she’s making is pushing him over the edge. It doesn’t help that she’s starting to writhe to get more contact. He tries to think of other things, targets and football and anything other than what he’s doing in order to hold off the inevitable.

She’s beginning to shake with increased pleasure. Her breaths are accompanied with soft whines.

It’s too much, and Clint comes hard, her name on his lips.

Tasha is right there with him, brow furrowed, body writhing as it spasms in pleasure. The vibrator in her ass continues to hum as it sends waves of sensation through her.

Clint collapses on top of her.

“Vi…vibrator,” she breathes.

“Huh?”

“Ass,” she moans.

It takes a moment to understand, especially with the strange humming he hears. Then it comes to him all at once. Clint takes the vibrator out of her ass and turns it off. He starts to get off her, but she asks him to stay. “Just for a little while. I like how you feel inside me.”

He’s about to agree but then remembers Steve’s words. “No,” Clint tells her and gets off.

Tasha is annoyed. Her anger burns low and cold until he lies next to her and takes her in his arms.

“Better?”

It was better. It was the best they’ve had since she told him what she wanted. “Yes.”

“Good. But you need to work on obeying orders,” he tells her. Clint doesn’t expect her to reply to that. After a short pause, he asks her if she wants him to stay.

She hesitates before answering.

“I’m staying,” he decides. That’s what he’s supposed to do, right? Make decisions. Tell her what’s going to happen, what he expects from her.

“Okay.”

They lie there for a long while. Clint is the first to get up. He throws the condoms away and goes to the bathroom to urinate. Then he makes her get up and clean herself off. Soon they are back in bed and each other’s arms.

“So next time…?” he asks.

“I like you holding me down. But I want handcuffs or ropes next time, something I can really struggle against. And I want it rougher. I want you to bruise me. I want you to take whatever you want.”

“You sure?”

“I’m sure.”

“Okay,” he tells her. “Okay.”

xxx

Steve is sketching when Loki comes out of the bathroom in dark green silk pants.

“In case you were wondering, our video has had a quarter of a million views and several thousand likes. You are an internet sensation,” Loki smiles.

“That’s great,” Steve says absently.

“And I was correct about your shirtless-ness being popular.” He walks to the bed, deciding to drop that line of discussion. “Harry Potter, sex, or both?” he asks instead as he removes the pants and slides his naked body between the covers.

“Hmm?”

It’s obvious the artist is more interested in his drawing than in him. “May I see?”

Steve quickly closes the sketchbook. But before he can put it back on his nightstand, the god snatches it from his hand. “Loki, don’t.”

Loki finds the page with the new drawing and sees a very thin, almost emaciated Steve Rogers looking up at him with hope fading from his eyes. “Very handsome.”

“Liar,” he says and takes the sketchbook out of Loki’s hands before tossing it on the floor.

“No. It is a lovely drawing. Sad though, and I think the nose might be a bit off. May I see it again?” He reaches over Steve but is stopped.

“No. It’s stupid. It’s…”

“It’s you, which means it isn’t stupid in the least.” Loki can tell he isn’t believed. “This is because of what that one agent said, isn’t it.”

“No. Not completely,” Steve answers. “He wasn’t wrong.”

The Trickster examines the frown on the handsome face and takes a breath. “Sex it is then.” He kisses Steve but is pushed away.

“No.” He sees the green eyes looking at him in disapproval. “Sorry. Just not really feeling in the mood right now. Read to me. I want to find out about the tournament thing.”

“Are you sure? I’d be only too happy to suck your cock, especially after that wonderful display of authority you gave us. I thought I was going to get hard right there.”

Steve can’t help but smile at that. “Maybe later.” He reaches up and strokes Loki’s cheek. “God I loved taking you in the S.H.I.E.L.D. library. There was a moment I thought you were gonna scream just so we’d get caught.”

“I wouldn’t do that to you, Darling. Staying quiet was incredibly difficult, though. And don’t think I won’t have my revenge.”

“Revenge is not allowed,” Steve tells him. “Harsh punishment will follow if you do.”

A half smile forms on the god’s lips. “Is that supposed to deter me or entice me?”

Steve chuckles and pulls Loki into a kiss. “Get the book, Kitten.”

“Getting the book,” he confirms.

They get into their usual position, Loki sitting low with his back against Steve’s chest. The artist’s arms are wrapped around the god’s waist. The book is opened.

“So if you’re Snape, who am I?” Steve asks.

“You are Harry, Darling, through and through.”

“Harry? Not Neville?”

“Harry,” Loki confirms. “Brought up humbly with everyone bigger than you. Then plucked away by a large man who tells you that you’re special and puts you in a program to help develop your talents.”

“Dr. Erskine wasn’t a large man.”

“Never mind that. You are also a hero who doesn’t always follow orders. A natural leader. A savior of the world. A man whose main enemy has no nose,” Loki realizes. “That’s rather odd isn’t it.”

“You’re thinking of Red Skull and Voldemort.”

“Yes. See? You call him Voldemort and not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.”

“But _you_ have the green eyes. I don’t.”

“You have your mother’s eyes, yes?”

“I thought I did. But after seeing Johnny, I guess I have my father’s. But people used to say I had my mother’s eyes.”

“There you are then. Perhaps they meant the kindness and spirit in them, because you have that.” He pauses. “You, like Harry, have beautiful eyes and an adventurous spirit and a strong desire to do the right thing. I, like Snape, have long dark hair, difficulty making friends, and an odd nose.”

“I love your nose,” Steve tells him. “And I’m your friend.”

“You’re my lover, and you’re only that because I seduced you.”

“And here I thought I seduced you,” Steve says. “Either way, I’m glad you did.” He kisses Loki’s shoulder. “How about you start reading?”

“As you wish.” He takes the Harry Potter bookmark out and begins to read.

xxx

It is morning, and Helena stands on the roof of Stark Tower and asks Heimdall to return her to Helheim. She arrives just outside the city and sighs. This is not the place she wants to be right now, but she has her duties, duties she’s been ignoring for too long.

The trip to the palace is strange. She’s never been away for so long, and things seem different, smaller. Then she realizes that nothing here has changed. It is she who is different.

As she continues riding through the streets, Narfi runs up. “Hel! Hel!”

She stops and dismounts. Then she opens her arms and lets him run to her. “Hello, big brother. What are you doing here?”

“Baldur was taking me to see the animals when we saw you riding. When did you get back?”

“Just now,” she answers as she scans the streets for her uncle. She sees him walking towards her, his blond hair gleaming even in the subdued sun of Niflheim. He is as handsome as ever. “Hello, Uncle.”

“Good day, Hel. How was your trip?”

“Good. More than good. Hopefully not over.”

“My brothers? My parents?”

“We have much to discuss,” she tells him. “But it will have to wait. I’ve only come to check on things here to ensure the realm is secure.”

“May we walk with you? Narfi has missed you greatly.”

She looks down at the little boy. He looks a lot like his mother but with their father’s dark hair.

“Is it true Momma is going to marry Thor’s friend?” the child asks.

“I don’t know. I believe they are courting.” She holds out her hand to him. “Come walk me to the palace.”

Baldur leads her horse as the three of them walk. He asks about Ragnarok. A woman who died in childbirth yesterday said it had been a lie, made up to ensure Loki’s heirs would not try to win the throne of the Frost Giants.

“It’s true,” she confirms. Then she starts to tell them about Jormungand who prefers to be called Wade or Deadpool. But before she gets very far, a rider comes full gallop and stops in front of them.

“Forgiveness, Queen Hel. But your mother awaits you at the Rim Palace. She wishes you to join her there.”

Hel sighs. “Tell my mother that I go to the Palace Proper to perform my duties before returning to Midgard. She can send word to me there.”

“A thousand pardons, your Majesty, but the Queen Mother has moved all royal correspondence and duties to the Rim Palace for her to oversee.”

This does not make Hel happy. “Under whose orders? I left Kvasir in charge.”

“Kvasir is the one who told me to follow her orders, Ma’am.”

“Damn.” She rubs her eyes, takes a breath. “Fine. Where is Kvasir now?”

“He is on this side of the Rim Palace, your Majesty.”

She nods once before squatting down to look Narfi in the eye. “I must go. Stay with Uncle Baldur. Pet the animals for me,” she smiles.

“How is Poppa?” he asks.

“He is fine, happy, still missing you.”

“May I visit him again soon?”

Hel pulls him into a hug. “You know I cannot control that. For all that I am Queen, I still do not fully understand how that works.” She leans back and looks into his blue eyes. “But when I see him again, I will tell him that you miss him and love him and think of him every day.”

“I do,” Narfi says. “Does he think of me?”

“I’m sure of it.” She rises. “We’ll talk later,” she tells Baldur.

“Good luck,” he replies as he takes Narfi’s hand.

Hel mounts her horse and rides back to the edge of town. There she leaves her horse who cannot leave the boundary of Helheim. Nothing dead can leave. Nothing living can enter. She is the only exception.

She calls to Kvasir before crossing the border. He comes, a look of peaceful expectation on his face. “Why has my mother moved everything here? I was quite clear that you were left in charge.”

“Indeed, your Majesty. But she said you changed your mind at the last moment and left her in charge of all matters involving the living. It seemed to make sense for our two sides to be in the palace that allows us to be as close as possible.”

“We rarely deal with the living,” she reminds him.

“True, but you have been gone so long that the living have had to be dealt with.”

She cannot argue with that. No doubt it is true. “Fine. Do you think you can continue to work with her for a while longer? I wish to return to Midgard.”

Kvasir frowns. “People are beginning to think you no longer wish to be Queen.”

She scowls. “I did not ask what people think. I asked if you could work with ‘Boda for a few more weeks.”

“Yes. Of course, your Majesty.”

“Good. Then I will inform you when I leave again.” She walks across the border of Helheim and around to the entrance for the living. It is a long walk. It is true there is a shorter way through the interior of the palace, but she wants the time to calm down and prepare herself.

Angrboda is waiting for her just outside the Rim Palace doors along with her living advisors and scribes and servants. Everyone bows or curtseys as she ascends the stairs.

She walks up to the exceptionally tall woman with the fiery red hair and incredibly dark eyes. “Hello, ‘Boda.”

“Hello, Queen Hel. Welcome home.” They hug briefly, stiffly before the mother starts. “You’ve been away a very long time,” she admonishes as they all go inside.

“Not that long.” It is a partial lie. It certainly didn’t feel like a long time.

“Well, I’ve done the best I could, but there are many, many things that require your attention.”

“I did not ask you to.”

“You did not have to.”

Hel is already feeling tired. There are times when it is not worth arguing with her mother. This is one of those times. “I will look at them immediately.”

“Head up, Dear. Remember you are a Queen.”

Queen Hel lifts her chin and leads the way to her office as ‘Boda tells her all that she has missed. The words echo through the halls, but Helena has a hard time concentrating on them. They enter the office where she finds a stack of documents.

Hel sighs. She misses Midgard already.

“It wouldn’t be so much if you hadn’t stayed away for so long.”

The Queen walks to her desk and sits, reminding herself that it is not worth the energy to argue with ‘Boda. One of her assistants follows her and begins handing her the most important items first.

“How is your father?”

Thinking about him makes Helena smile. “He’s good. Really good. I’ve never seen him so happy.”

“It won’t last.”

“I think you’re wrong.” She reads through several documents.

“I understand you met your brother the serpent.” Dark eyes examine her daughter for any reaction.

“He’s not a serpent, ‘Boda. And his name is Wade. Poor man isn’t exactly sane, but he is fun.”

“So he’s his father’s son then.” She continues to watch closely as the purple haired head shakes slowly. “Handsome?” the giantess asks.

“Probably once. Not now.” Hel goes through a few more documents, quickly tells her assistant which invitations to decline, which requests to grant or no.

“Is it true what they are saying about Ragnarok?” The need in her dark eyes goes unnoticed.

Hel confirms that Ragnarok was a lie told to explain the reason her brothers were taken.

Angrboda expresses her relief that it was only the boys. No one questions her words or her sentiment even though she says it to hide the small pang of regret she feels. 

Helena takes a breath. “I met someone.”

That gets Angrboda’s interest. “Oh? Who is he? What is he?”

“His name is Kurt, and he’s Midgardian.”

“Oh,” the mother says with disappointment. “I suppose your father loves him.”

“No, actually. Da was upset when he found out. But he is trying.”

“Upset? Why? Did you bed him?” she asks hopefully.

“No! He was upset because, well, he’s blue.”

“Blue? There are blue Midgardians?”

“There are now.” She pulls out her cell phone and shows her mother a picture of Kurt.

“What a strange device.” After Hel tells her to look at the picture, Angrboda says, “Cute I suppose. When will you bed him?” She hands back the rectangular box.

“I don’t know. We’ve only just started dating.”

“So?” Angrboda scowls. “Please don’t tell me you’re giving him your heart first. He’ll only destroy it.” She sees Hel’s face fall with a hint of shame and pain. “He’s already broken it, hasn’t he.”

“No. He’s been nothing but kind.”

“Those are the worst ones. If not him then who?” When her daughter tells her it doesn’t matter and that it isn’t a big deal, the giantess responds with, “Men will only break your heart, Hel. I’ve told you this before. Never trust them. Use them and be done.”

“No. Kurt isn’t like that.”

“They are _all_ like that. If you will not learn from my mistakes, learn from your own.”

“I have,” Hel insists.

“No, you clearly haven’t. This Kurt person is going to hurt you whether you want to believe it or not. He is going to rip you open and make you wish you were dead. Only you know even _that_ won’t take the pain away. Nothing will. You’ll be a sniveling mess with no shred of dignity left who begs for him to come back to you. Is that really what you want?”

“What I want is for you to leave me alone! I’m not you! And Kurt isn’t Volsung! Neither is Da,” she adds more quietly. Hel didn’t mean to lash out like that, and she can see the anger in ‘Boda’s eyes at the mention of Volsung’s name. “Sorry,” she mutters.

Angrboda grows still. Her voice is quiet, dangerous. “I hope you’re right. I hope Kurt is nothing like… _him_ for your sake. But when he breaks your heart, don’t come crying to me.”

“I won’t,” Hel says defiantly. “I’ll go to Da and Steve and my friends. They love me even if you don’t.”

The words sting. They sting more than Angrboda would care to admit. “You may not believe this Hel, but I do love you. I’m trying to protect you.” She watches as her daughter puts all focus on the papers. “I should never have allowed you to spend this time with your father. I realize that now. I will not allow you to return to him.”

Hel looks at her mother, her violet eyes blazing anger and looking so like Loki. She stands, rising herself to her full height. “I am Queen of Helheim. You do not allow me anything. I allow you to remain here. I allow you access to me and my kingdom. If I so choose, I could have you kicked out, thrown back to Jotunheim’s forests and your own people. So do not think for one moment that you control me!”

The Queen’s body is shaking from anger and resentment. She sweeps out of the room and strides to her bed chamber willing herself not to cry. No one can upset her the way her mother can. She hates it.

She slams the door behind her and throws herself onto her bed. Just when she thinks she’s grown up, something like this happens that makes her feel like a child. She is a Queen. Queens aren’t supposed to act like this. That is what Hel tells herself as hot tears wet her pillow.

Helena wants her Da. She wants to crawl into his lap and feel his arms around her. But he’s busy with whatever mission he’s on with Steve. So she cries alone feeling lost and lonely and almost envious of Narfi who will always be small. Then she remembers that he can’t be with Da either.

The stupid phone won’t work so far from Midgard, which means she can’t even talk to Kurt or text Gwen. She can’t ask advice from Pepper or Natasha. She can’t even look at silly cat videos to make her feel better.

All she has is her hate and anger. She hates ‘Boda. Hates her. Why can’t her mother understand? Why can’t her mother just let her be?

She grabs a book on her nightstand and throws it at the opposite wall. It hits the surface with a satisfying ‘whump’. Then she plunges her head back down onto the pillows.

There is a knock on the door.

“Go away! The Queen does not want any visitors.”

“And what about my granddaughter?” Frigga’s voice asks.

Helena practically runs to the door. She opens it wide. Red-rimmed eyes and a tear-streaked face look up at the other Queen. “Grandmother?”

Frigga’s smile is warm and inviting. She opens her arms, and gives Hel a huge hug.

“What are you doing here?” she asks not wanting to appear as though she wasn’t grateful.

“I was speaking with Heimdall when he noticed that you and your mother were arguing. When Angrboda didn’t follow you, I thought I’d take a chance and see if you might make an old woman feel useful.”

“You aren’t old,” the young woman tells the Queen of Asgard while still holding her tightly.

Frigga pushes her granddaughter gently away. She cups the young Queen’s chin in her hand. “What happened, Hel?”

They sit on the bed as she explains. “’Boda doesn’t want me to date. She just wants me to fuck around as though I were some animal whose sexual needs must be met.”

“Is that what she said?” Frigga didn’t think even Angrboda would be that crass.

“Not in so many words, but yeah. She doesn’t want me to be happy. She just wants me to be Queen.”

“I’m sure that’s not true,” the older woman says as she wipes away her granddaughter’s tears.

“It is! She doesn’t love me. She just wants to control me.”

“Oh, Hel,” she says petting the dark purple hair. “Your mother and I have had many disagreements. And you know she isn’t exactly my favorite person. I have questioned her judgment; I have questioned how she has raised you; but I have never questioned her love for you.”

Hel scowls.

“I know you probably think I’m exaggerating, but I’m not. She loves you, Hel. It may not always seem that way, but she does. She wants to protect you. That’s what parents do. They just usually have a very horrible way of going about that.”

She looks up into the kind, blue eyes. “That’s why you lied about Ragnarok?”

“And Loki’s parentage. I was trying to protect your father. Instead I just drove him further away. Somehow all of my biggest regrets relate to Loki.”

“He’s happy now,” Hel tells her grandmother. 

“I’m glad to hear it,” she replies and pulls the young woman into another hug. “And you? Are you happy?”

“I’m happy on Midgard.”

“What is it about Midgard?” Frigga wonders. “First Thor then Loki now you. What is it about Midgard you all find so wonderful?”

“The people,” Hel answers. “The freedom. I’m not a Queen there. I’m just a girl with a Da who is there for me.”

“Poor Helena. You didn’t really have that before, did you.”

The young girl smiles at her grandmother’s use of the nickname. “No. Not as much as I would have liked.”

“That is my fault. So much is my fault.”

Tears well up in Helena’s eyes. It was not her intention to blame Frigga or make her grandmother feel guilty. “It’s more Odin’s fault than yours.”

“I’m supposed to be comforting you,” Frigga says with a sad smile.

“I wish we had ice cream.”

“Ice cream?”

Helena tells her grandmother all about the cold, creamy, sweet, delicious treat that helps mend broken hearts.

“It sounds like very powerful magic.”

“Not magic. Something better. You must come back to Midgard with me and have some.”

Blue eyes brim with tears that do not fall. “Oh, Helena, I don’t think Loki would want to see me. But thank you for the invitation. It is more dear to me than you can imagine.” Frigga kisses her granddaughter’s forehead.

“Da is busy with some sort of battle. He doesn’t have to know. And I’d love for you to meet Gwen and Kurt and Pepper and Bruce and everyone. Please?”

She smiles at the hopeful violet eyes. “Have you finished your duties here?”

Hel’s face falls. “No,” she mumbles.

“Finish your duties, and I will ask Heimdall to send us both to Midgard. Deal?”

She smiles. “Deal.”

xxx

As soon as the Hydra teams are let into the power station, Hawkeye decides this has been too easy and waits for the inevitable shit to hit the fan. He turns off the Mockingjay.

“They’re through,” he tells the entire team. The words are also code for Loki to drop this particular illusion.

As soon as Hawkeye sees his familiar sleeveless suit, he heads to the control room to support Agents Coulson, May, and Ward.

Bow drawn and ready, he quietly makes his way down the hallway. All civilians were evacuated from this area once they took out the Hydra double-agent.

BAM BAM BAM

Gunshots echo through the hall spurring Hawkeye to move faster.

The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are just outside the control room, blocking it from the highly armed Hydra tactical team. Bullets are flying back and forth.

Hawkeye is behind the enemy with clear shots on all three, including the fourth that is lying dead on the ground. He aims at the person closest to him and releases his arrow.

The woman’s voice box is pierced. Her arm flies wildly, bullets still pouring from her gun causing the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to duck into doorways.

“Not helping!” Agent Ward yells as a couple of stray bullets hit one of the other two Hydra agents.

“Looks like it’s helping to me,” Hawkeye replies as he lets loose two more arrows. A bullet grazes his shoulder, and he swears. Another arrow is shot, hitting the offending Hydra agent in the hand.

Agent Coulson stands as his two agents go to apprehend the enemy. “Control Room Secured,” he says over the communicators.

“Roger that,” Captain America’s voice replies. “If you can spare Hawkeye, we could use him. Tell him to bring a fire extinguisher.”

Coulson and Barton exchange a look. Hawkeye runs into the control room for the fire extinguisher and runs back out towards the location of the fake transformer towers.

There is no fire.

“Loki took care of it,” Black Widow says after using her stingers to subdue one of the enemy agents.

“It wasn’t that bad,” the Human Torch yells defensively.

“Secure the duffel bags,” Captain America orders. “They contain the explosives.”

One of the bags is encased in ice. The other four are still in Hydra agents’ hands.

The Human Torch throws a fireball at one of the enemy. It was meant to melt the gun, but another Hydra soldier nearby throws a duffel bag into the trajectory of the burning projectile. The bag catches fire.

“Loki!” the Captain yells.

The Trickster drops the illusion of the transformer towers and shoots a stream of cold water at the bag using Panteren. The flames disappear.

“Sorry!” Johnny yells as he flies towards the real transformers to act as a defense. This was part of the contingency plan the Captain created should Loki have to break the big illusion.

Loki begins securing each bag with magic as the Avengers take down the Hydra agents.

Soon the Human Torch is returning on the Captain’s orders and helping to tie up the enemy soldiers.

As the prisoners are taken away, Captain America contacts Agent Hill to see if any of the teams taking out the Hydra cells have checked in yet. No one has. That isn’t unexpected at this point.

The Hydra agents are flown to a Helicarrier in the Atlantic Ocean. The Avengers, Human Torch, Loki, and Coulson and his team return to the New York City S.H.I.E.L.D. branch in Coulson’s flying base. Captain America thanks them all for their work.

Hawkeye hands the Mockingjay back to Fitz. “That’s a pretty cool little gadget,” he tells them. “Worked like a charm.”

Fitz and Simmons blush and thank him quietly in self-deprecating phrases.

Skye is flirting with Johnny Storm at the bar.

Black Widow goes to the cockpit where Agent Melinda May is piloting the aircraft. They sit in comfortable silence the entire way back with only one exchange.

“Loki?” May asks.

“He was holding back.”

“Should we be concerned?”

“Not as long as he has the Captain. If anything happens to Rogers, we’re fucked.”

“Good to know.”

Agent Ward shows Hawkeye the weapons locker while Coulson shows the Captain the collection of items he has in his office, including a prized baseball. The two leaders talk about their teams. It’s the first time they’ve felt comfortable, really comfortable with each other.

“I’m glad you took the team, Phil. You make a great leader.”

“Thank you, Steve. That means a lot coming from you. And Loki…I was wrong. He came through today.”

“Thank you for saying that. I know it wasn’t easy.”

“By the way, nice tat. Skye showed me Loki’s video earlier,” he says with a smile.

Steve can’t stop the blush coming to his face. “Uh, thanks.”

Loki shows Fitz Simmons some magic, allowing them to take readings as he creates duplicates of himself and of others. Then he creates an Asgardian butterfly for Simmons and a monkey for Fitz, enjoying utterly the happiness it gives them before taking even more delight in making the illusions appear to wreak havoc in the lab.

xxx

Frigga and Hel are sent to the top of Stark Tower. Helena leads the way inside and to the Avengers Floor.

“Uncle Thor! Logan! We’re going to get ice cream! Do you want to come?”

They hear footsteps in the hall as JARVIS tells them that Thor and Logan are still out.

Loki steps into the living area. His eyes grow wide. “Mother?”

Frigga’s stomach tightens as fear rises within her. And yet…he called her Mother. “Loki. Hel said you were away. If I had known you were here of course I would not have come.”

He steps towards her. “I…I’m glad you did.” Seeing her now makes him realize how much he has missed her.

“You are?”

He nods as Hel tells him they are going to get ice cream. “Would you like to join us?”

“I do not wish to intrude.”

“I thought you were with Steve,” Hel says.

“I was. The operation is over. They are waiting to hear back from some of the other teams. Steve told me to come home. I think he thought I was bored. I thought you were going to Helheim.”

“I did,” she replies with a frown. “’Boda…” She looks down at her black sneakers. “I told her about Kurt.”

Loki looks up at Frigga whose smile is both warm and sad. He looks back at his daughter. “I take it she did not approve.”

Hel shakes her head. “I yelled at her, ran away,” she admits. “Grandmother came to cheer me up, though.” She reaches out and holds Frigga’s hand. “We came to have ice cream. She’s never had it before.”

Frigga tells him proudly, “She finished everything she needed to to ensure Helheim was running smoothly. But I am sure she’d rather have ice cream with you than with me. I can ask Heimdall to return me to Asgard...”

“Nonsense,” he says stepping forward. “You came all this way.” He hesitates as he remembers those times when the regal woman would envelop him in kindness, comforting him when he had horrible nightmares, when a girl or boy he liked didn’t like him back, when Odin had been particularly cruel. He takes her free hand. “I’ve missed you, Mother.”

Her heart soars at the contact and at the name. “And I’ve missed you, Mørk.”

“This doesn’t mean I forgive you,” he says.

“I know. But we are working on that. I’ll explain on the way.”

Frigga doesn’t actually explain until they’ve gotten their ice cream and are sitting in a booth. How could she when there is so much to see and ask about as they walk the streets of Manhattan. But then they are settled next to a large window each with a waffle cone containing two scoops of ice cream. It is delicious, and Frigga takes a moment to relish the sight of her son and her granddaughter sitting across the table from her.

“You said you were working on me forgiving you,” Loki prompts her skeptically.

“Yes. Well, Asgard really. Hopefully gaining their forgiveness might help win yours?” She tells him how she and Odin confessed to all of Asgard about their deception and how she has asked the people of Asgard to decide on their punishment.

“That is rather dangerous,” the Trickster observes, “letting the people decide.”

“It is less dangerous than them finding out the truth some other way. I suppose I should thank Hodur for forcing our hand.”

“How is my not-brother?”

“He has taken up with a prostitute and seems to have no desire other than to spread rumors and take her to bed.”

Loki shrugs. “Sounds like a comfortable life. How have the people reacted to the truth?”

“It varies. Some are forgiving. Others are not. Some want our humiliation. Others want our pain. And still others want your return. I do not blame them. I also desire your return…or at least a visit.”

“But that is not why you’re here.”

“No. I am here for Helena.”

He turns to his daughter. “Did something happen?”

Violet eyes stare at her chocolate chip ice cream. She shrugs and takes a lick.

“Helena, talk to me. Was there a problem in Helheim? Did someone try to take over while you were away?”

She shakes her head.

“Okay. What then?” He waits for her to answer, but she never does. Then he remembers what she had said earlier. “Is this because ‘Boda didn’t like Kurt?” he finally asks.

“Partly.”

“What else.”

Hel tells him about the argument, about ‘Boda’s reaction to Kurt, about how she mentioned _his_ name.

“You should know better than to mention Volsung.”

“I do. I just…got angry. I know he broke her heart, but I don’t understand how she can hate him so because of it. And not just him but all men. Seems a bit much.”

“It wasn’t about _her_ heart, Pet. It was about their daughter’s.”

“Signy? Isn’t she dead?”

“She is,” Loki confirms. When Hel asks if Volsung killed her, he tells her, “No. He did something worse.”

“Worse?”

“He made their daughter marry a cruel King who beat her mercilessly and made her bear him many children. The girl Signy taught her children to hate their father and try to kill him. None of them succeeded,” Loki starts.

Frigga adds, “It did not help that the girl was in love with her twin brother Sigmund.”

Hel has heard of siblings marrying and having children together, like Isis and Osiris. “What did they do? Did they run away together?”

The Queen of Asgard tells her that Sigmund did not return his sister’s love, not in that way. “And so she disguised herself and seduced him.”

“She had sex with her brother for three nights in a row,” Loki tells her. “At least, that is how the story goes. Truth is, they had been having sex long before then. It was one of the reasons Volsung had married her off. But Angrboda would have none of it.”

“Wait. I thought you said Sigmund didn’t return her love.”

“He didn’t,” Frigga tells her. “Signy always came to him in disguise thanks to Angrboda.”

“Eventually, she had his child,” Loki continues. “Again she taught the child to hate her husband. The husband was killed. There was much speculation as to who actually killed him. Sigmund learned he had been having sex with his sister all that time and that her last child was his. He killed her and the child in disgust.”

“In despair,” Frigga corrects.

“Either way, Angrboda was thrown out by Volsung, left to mourn her daughter alone. She blamed them, all of them, for Signy’s death. Ever since then, she swore that neither she nor any of her future daughters would ever be at the mercy of a man again.”

Hel sits quietly eating her ice cream and trying to process what she’s learned. “Why didn’t you tell me this before?”

“You never asked, and it was not my place to say,” Loki answers.

“I’m not her. And I’m not Signy.”

“Of course you’re not.”

“Do I have to go back?” she asks. Violet eyes look up at her father.

“Eventually.”

“I don’t want to be Queen anymore.”

Frigga gives her a reassuring smile. “Unfortunately it doesn’t work that way. Believe me. I’ve tried.”

“Your grandmother is correct. You have people who depend on you, responsibilities. You will have to go back.”

The young woman rests the half-eaten ice cream on the table. “I don’t want this anymore.”

“Helena,” Frigga tells her, “you are young, and it isn’t fair. It isn’t fair that so many look to you to lead, to be strong, to put others ahead of yourself. And I see so much of your father in you, that desire to be free and have fun. But he would also put that aside when Asgard was in need or use it to our advantage. Why he was around your age when he seduced that horse in order to save Asgard from ruin.”

“You were?” Helena asks.

“A little older,” he tells her.

“Sleipnir loves and misses you, by the way,” Frigga tells him.

“Please tell him I feel the same.”

Hel asks, “Was that your first time?” She adds, “Sex I mean,” when he looks at her questioningly.

“Ah. Yes and no. I had bedded a woman before then. But I had never been bedded as a woman, or as a horse for that matter. It wasn’t the most pleasant experience, but it could have been worse.” He leans in towards her. “I do not recommend it for you.”

“Da,” she almost sings embarrassingly. “I wouldn’t.”

“And you will use protection, yes?”

“I already told you I would.”

“Good.” His phone rings, and he checks who it is. “Thor,” he says before answering it. “Yes, Brother.”

As Loki talks into the small, thin box, Frigga watches him and Hel, drinking them in, thankful for this time with them. She hears her name, breaking her out of her thoughts. “Hmm?”

“Can you stay for dinner,” Loki repeats.

“Oh.” She wants to so much. “I would love to, but I should probably return.”

“Is there a feast or something?”

“No. I am to eat with your father alone unless he invites some warrior or other.”

“Then let him eat alone,” Loki says. “Heimdall can tell Odin where you are.”

Her heart is full and will not let her speak.

“It is settled then,” he tells her. Into the phone, he tells Thor that their mother will be joining them and to be sure to make a salad and get some wine if necessary. “Do we have dessert?...I’ll pick up a cheesecake on the way home…Strawberry….No, strawberry…Is Pepper coming?...Plain then but buy strawberries. Steve likes them.” After a few more words, he ends the call.

“Is Pepper coming?” Hel asks hopefully.

“No idea. Thor just wants to be prepared in case she does.” He turns to Frigga. “Pepper is allergic to strawberries. And I have to pick up dessert on the way home. Hel will take you directly back to the tower.”

“May I come with you? I’d love to see more of this world.”

Loki nods. “Of course. Who knows, perhaps you will want to move here, too.”

xxx

When the cheesecake is put away, Loki takes Frigga to the lab to meet Bruce and Tony. They are very polite, though Tony makes some comment about having her hands full with a psychopath in the family. She smiles uncomfortably prompting Bruce to apologize for his friend.

They leave quickly, not wanting to interrupt the scientists.

Thor and Logan arrive carrying groceries. The X-Man shakes the woman’s hand with a “Ma’am” and a polite head nod.

Thor gives his mother a large hug. “It is good to see you.”

“And you, Lys. You are doing well?”

“I am. I’ve taken up cooking. Loki is making videos. We are learning to fit in here.”

“I’m so proud.”

At the mention of the videos, Hel insists that Loki shows them to his mother. Frigga finds them delightful though she does not like some of the things people say about them in the comments area.

Hel tells her, “Peter says that there are always trolls on the internet.”

“This world still has trolls?” Frigga asks surprised. “I thought they had all gone extinct long ago.”

Helena tries to explain that they are people who only act like trolls. They aren’t real trolls.

“Well some people ask some very intimate questions,” she notes as she reads one that asks Loki how big Cap’s dick is and if they can see it. Another comment catches her eye. “You told them about Ragnarok?”

“I did not see the harm. It means nothing to them.”

There is another comment that says his mom is a MILF and they would totally let her suck their dick. “What is a MILF?” she asks.

JARVIS provides the definition in his clear English voice. “MILF is an acronym for Mother I’d Like to Fuck. It is used to indicate that a woman, specifically a mother, is physically attractive.”

“Oh. Well. That’s flattering.”

“I think that may be enough,” Loki says as he takes the computer away.

Steve comes home to find Frigga telling stories from when Thor and Loki were children. Tony, Pepper, Clint, and Natasha are there, too. Everyone is laughing and hanging on the Asgardian Queen’s every word. It makes him smile.

“Steve!” she exclaims, a glass of wine in her hand. He gives her a hug.

“What a wonderful surprise,” he says and looks at Loki.

“Wine?” the dark-haired god asks.

“I’ll get it. Please continue,” he says as he walks to the kitchen.

Frigga continues her story about the mock battles the boys would have with Fandral, Heimdall, and Sif. “Sif would refuse to be the damsel in distress, so they would make Loki do it. He was not happy about it.”

“Oh, but I made it difficult for them,” Loki says with a gleam in his eyes.

“I remember,” Thor exclaims with a laugh. “One time he created a moat and filled it with krabber.”

“Krabber?” Tony asks. JARVIS gives the translation of crabs.

Frigga pouts just a little. “The poor dears had krabber hanging off of every limb. I had to send them to the healers to heal all the bruises.”

“They wanted a challenge,” Loki notes. 

Steve stands behind where the Trickster is seated. Loki reaches up, caresses his hand, and mouths an ‘I’m sorry’. The artist shakes his head with a smile.

“Another time he surrounded himself with sharp wire. We had many cuts that day,” Thor tells Bruce and Logan. “My hand was practically sliced in two. I had never seen the All-Father that angry. Though I have seen him angrier since.”

There is a ringing coming from the kitchen. Thor excuses himself and checks on the chicken and pasta. It’s ready, and Loki elongates the table to ensure everyone has a seat. Then they eat.

Frigga’s eyes well up with tears every so often as she takes a moment to appreciate the easy camaraderie they have. It feels like family and reminds her of when her boys were young.

“Are you all right?” Loki asks quietly, concern in his voice.

“I am,” she assures him. “I have not been this happy in a long time. Thank you so much for inviting me.”

“Of course, Mother.”

“I am so happy one of my coins has survived. I love you very much, Mørk. Do you believe me?”

He doesn’t know how to answer that. But then he looks into her eyes. “I do.”

She smiles at him and kisses his cheek.

Loki puts his hand on Steve’s leg and is comforted when it is covered and given a squeeze.

“Do I not get a kiss, too?” Thor asks.

“Of course, Lys,” she says and kisses his cheek. “And what a wonderful dinner you created. I never knew what skills you had.”

“I should have invited Storm,” he realizes. “You would like her, Mother.”

“I’m sure I would,” she says remembering Heimdall’s description of her.

“And Kurt,” Hel says.

“No,” Steve interrupts. “This is a family dinner. They aren’t family yet.” He looks at Loki then sweeps his eyes over the people around the table. He raises his glass. “To family,” he toasts.

“To family,” Tony replies with his own glass raised.

“To family,” Loki says with a small smile followed closely by Hel and Pepper.

“To family,” the others say a bit nervously. It’s been a long time since any of them have had a family.

Frigga and Thor, both saddened that Odin is not included, that Hodur is not included, say it last.

“Speaking of family,” Hel says, “Baldur and Narfi say hello. They were going to see the animals today when I ran into them.”

Frigga and Loki’s hearts break a little. “They are well?” the Queen asks.

“Yeah. And they miss you very much. Narfi said he wants to visit you again, Da.”

Loki feels a strong hand rubbing his leg, and he is thankful to Steve. “What did you tell him?”

“The truth, that I cannot control that.”

The Trickster nods. “Next time you see him…”

“I know. You love him. You think about him every day. Do you think of me?” She regrets asking as soon as it’s out of her mouth. She feels Pepper’s hand over hers and is grateful for the strength.

“Yes. Of course.”

Frigga takes a breath. “Have I told you how Baldur used to tease Thor?”

“Oh, Mother, no,” Thor requests.

“Oh, yes. Thor used to love running around without any clothes on.”

“Used to?” Pepper asks remembering the first time she saw Thor naked.

Bruce smiles, “You should have heard him complain about the tuxedo.”

“Clothes are uncomfortable,” Thor declares. “Being naked requires less effort and is far more comfortable.”

“Can’t argue with that,” Logan says.

Natasha shakes her head. “So many mental images.”

“Go on, Grandmother,” Helena urges. “What did Baldur do to Thor?”

“The one thing Thor hated more than clothes was baths,” she continues. “One day, Baldur took Thor to see the hogs and told him that mud was better than clothes.”

“Mother, no!”

Her voice gets louder. “He promised Thor that if he rolled around in the mud and coated himself in it, they would act as clothes. So not only would he _not_ have to wear clothes, but he wouldn’t have to bathe either.”

“You believed him?” Tony asks with a smile.

“He was my older brother and much loved by all. Of course I believed him.”

“I did try to warn you,” Loki says.

“Thor was so proud of his mud clothes. He tracked mud into the palace to show us and interrupted the meeting Odin was having with my father.”

“Your father?” Steve asks.

“King Njord of the Vanaheim. He was not impressed and actually questioned for the first time whether betrothing me to Odin had been a good idea.”

“Then you made me take a bath, and the servants scrubbed me raw. It was not a good day.”

“You should have listened to me,” Loki says.

Thor smiles suddenly. “I remember you telling me a story. I couldn’t hear it all that well what with the servants forcing my head under the water and scrubbing my flesh practically off, but I remember you trying to distract me.”

“Did I?”

“You did,” Frigga confirms. “I came in to find you telling Thor about Ratatosk the squirrel carrying insults up and down Yggdrasil between the eagle and the serpent. You were offering your services to act as Ratatosk and deliver any insults Thor might have to Baldur.”

“Yes,” Thor remembers. “I told you to tell him…something. I don’t remember what. But you said it was a threat and not an insult.”

“I do not remember that. How strange.”

“Bet Da never fell for anything like that,” Hel says proudly.

“Oh I fell for plenty of things, especially if they came from Thor.”

The God of Thunder furrows his brow. “When did I ever trick you?”

“Do you remember the fish oil?”

Thor laughs. “You smelled like fish for a week! Mother made you take a bath every night.”

“Someone please explain,” Tony requests.

Frigga sighs. “Thor told Loki he would get bigger, stronger if he rubbed fish oil on himself every day. It took three days before he’d tell me why he reeked and another four to finally get the smell off him.”

“And then you gave me the best piece of advice I ever received,” Loki says. “You told me to always verify information before acting upon it and to consider the source.” He shakes his head. “For years I could not stand the smell of fish and refused to eat it. I still avoid it when I can.”

Hel, Bruce, and Steve clear the plates as Thor retrieves the dessert. Coffee is made for those who want it. And the party winds down with Clint, Natasha, Loki, and Steve telling them a bit about Coulson’s new team.

Once dessert is done, Frigga gets up to leave. She bows to Clint. She shakes the hand of Logan, Bruce, and Tony. She gives Pepper and Natasha a kiss on the cheek and thanks them for treating Hel with such kindness. Hel gets a kiss on the forehead and a hug. Steve also gets a hug plus a word of thanks.

“Loki and I will escort you upstairs,” Thor tells her.

She smiles and nods. They ride up the elevator in silence. Once on the roof she pulls them both into a hug.

“My boys,” she says. “My coin.” Letting them go, Frigga caresses their cheeks. “You make me so proud.”

Loki’s eyes brim with tears at the words. He cannot believe she would mean that about him. “Thor you mean.”

“I mean both of you.” She gives them both a kiss on the cheek and steps away.

“You will tell us,” Loki calls, “when the people have decided and what they have decided?”

“Of course, Mørk.” She looks up at the sky. “I am ready Heimdall.” She looks back at her sons and smiles. “I love you both.” Then she disappears in a beam of light.

Thor and Loki stare at the place where she was standing a moment before.

“Have you forgiven her?” the blond asks.

“Yes. How could I not? She’s the only parent who ever wanted me, who ever accepted me as I am.”

“I was always jealous of your relationship with her.”

The news surprises Loki. “You were?”

“You bonded over magic, something I had no aptitude for. And it was always you on her lap or by her side.”

“You were too busy defeating imaginary dark elves and fighting whichever foe made it into Odin’s stories that week.”

Thor cannot argue with that. “It’s funny. I always felt Father wanted me to be more like you – cunning, thoughtful, strategic.”

“No, Thor. I was the disappointment, the strategy to be used against my people that never made it to fruition.” He wipes the tears from his eyes. “Come. Let’s return to our…family.”

The ride back to the Avengers Floor is just as silent as the ride up had been. When they arrive, Loki pulls Steve aside before giving him a big hug.

“You okay, Kitten?”

“I am now. Hydra?”

“We lost a few good people, but the missions were successful. So at least they died for a reason. At least I hope so.”

“I’m sorry.” He kisses Steve then, a firm thankful kiss.

“Quite a day,” the artist says.

“Indeed. I love you, min Elskede.”

“I love you back, Kitten.”

Loki holds Steve for a full minute before finally releasing him and going to help clean up. It’s one of the best parts of his entire day, holding Steve.

When they finally make it to bed, both are too tired to do anything more than cuddle, but it’s enough. It’s exactly what they need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the glimpses into Asgardian life. The Angrboda-Volsung-Signy-Sigmund story is based on Norse mythology. It was during a time where Angrboda was acting as messenger for Freyja. Also, thank you all for the library smut love from last chapter. It seems to have been very popular.
> 
> The Clint & Natasha smut scene was for hitorinbo envy (ff) and evilsenshi (ff). They’re still trying to figure out their rolls, but I’ll try to make her more of a sub next time. 
> 
> And skydancer2000 (ff) asked if Angrboda would be brought back seeing how the fake Ragnarok prophesy took away her children. This is the beginning of that. I’m sure she’ll be more involved.
> 
> Have a safe and happy New Year’s Eve, and may 2014 bring you much love, health, and wealth. Love to you all. Until next time…


	95. To Boil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki decide where to live. Steve helps Coulson's team. Namor, who is negotiating terms with King T'Challa, has two more demands.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Angrboda & Loki, Logan & Bruce, Reed & Sue  
>  **Explicit Content:** Oral Sex, Bondage, Burning with Water, Subspace, Rimming, Anal Sex, Masturbation

Steve gets back from his run hoping that Loki is awake. So of course the god is asleep. He closes the door more loudly than he normally would. Then he plops down on the bed to take off his shoes.

Loki shifts but doesn’t seem to wake.

Steve sighs and starts to move about the room, opening and closing drawers with more force than necessary.

“Did you need something?” Loki mumbles.

“Sorry. Did I wake you?”

“You know damn well you did. What’s wrong, Darling?” he asks propping himself up on his elbow sleepily.

Steve sits on the bed. “Nothing. I was just wondering if Helena is going to be living with us from now on.”

It takes a moment for the Trickster to process what was said. “Living with us? No. She’s just visiting. You know that.”

“She’s been just visiting for almost a month now.”

Loki’s eyes narrow. He asks if Steve wants her to go.

“No. Of course not. It’s just…The lease on my apartment is almost up. I was wondering if I should renew it or if we should look for a bigger place…with two or three bedrooms?”

“Or we could stay here,” Loki offers wiping the sleep from his eyes. “Tony has talked about it often enough.”

“We can’t afford it.”

“Afford it?” Loki reminds Steve that they have been living here for free.

“We’re house guests. And we’ve already overstayed our welcome. I’m not living here for free, and we can’t afford it.” The artist caresses his lover’s shoulder. “Besides, we haven’t exactly been able to…enjoy ourselves. I haven’t gotten to punish you in a long time, not really.”

“What if we lived here but kept the apartment for our play?”

Steve wonders if Loki has been listening at all. He reminds the god that they can’t afford to live here much less live here and keep an apartment in Brooklyn.

“We should at least ask Tony how much rent would be to live here.”

“You really want to live here?” Steve is surprised. He thought Loki would want them to have their own place, somewhere they could be alone and, well, creative.

The god sits up. “I want to live with you wherever that may be. But my brother is here. And Helena would have a room of her own whenever she wishes to visit. And you are closer to work. And the bathroom is much bigger. The bathtub alone is worth it, not that we’ve had a chance to use it.” He takes Steve’s hand. “Your apartment is special, sacred. It was my oasis. Part of me misses it dreadfully. And if you wish to return there, I will be neither upset nor disappointed. So long as I have you, I will be happy.”

“But there’s no place for Helena there,” Steve points out.

“May I ask Tony how much rent would be here?”

“I won’t stay here for free.”

“I know, Darling. May I ask him?”

Steve scowls but nods his head. He’s rewarded with a kiss. “I miss our art, Kitten.”

“I know, my Darling. So do I.”

“You’ve no idea how much I want to hurt you.”

Loki gives him a long, open-mouthed kiss. “Do we have time for a bath?”

“Sorry, Kitten. I need to go over the operation reports before my debrief with Director Fury.”

“Do I need to attend?”

Steve tells him he doesn’t. It’s just for the team leads. Loki doesn’t have to go into S.H.I.E.L.D. at all if he doesn’t want to.

He may not need to, but Loki plans to go anyway. He smiles as the Captain goes into the bathroom, a smile that Thor would not like at all.

xxx

Angrboda strides into the throne room of Asgard. “Ragnarok is a lie?! I should have known. It seems you’ll create any excuse to take my children. I demand retribution.”

Sif and Jane turn and get out of the giantess’ way. They have just learned the truth as well. And though it doesn’t really mean anything to Jane, Sif is completely thrown by it. The scientist holds her hand to give her support.

Odin looks up coldly. He does not like being interrupted.

Hodur smiles from his seat where he drinks mead.

Angrboda continues. “First I learn Ragnarok is a lie, then Frigga,” she says pointing to the Queen, “takes my daughter back to Midgard without my permission.”

Frigga rises unafraid. “Your daughter does not require your permission to do anything. She allowed me to accompany her back to Midgard. We had a pleasant time there where, I am proud to say, she has found the support of highly intelligent and kind women.”

“You had no right.”

“Helena gave me the right.” She looks down on the leather-clad woman. “And don’t come striding in here pretending you care about your boys. You were only too happy to give them away. It was Loki who cared and mourned for them. Not you.”

Angrboda un-sheaths her sword. “Lies. Come down here, and I shall show you how I mourn.”

Frigga glides down the stairs. She moves her fingers, and the sword turns red with heat until it is let go and falls to the ground. “One does not mourn with swords. One mourns with tears, or have you forgotten that, too.”

Dark eyes look at the Queen with disdain. “I had forgotten where Loki learned his feminine tricks.”

“Just because you could not keep up with my son’s intellect does not make it a feminine trait. You think strength and power come from force? No, Angrboda. That is where you have always been wrong.” She gently takes hold of the woman’s shoulders and kisses her cheek. “Strength and power come from love and kindness and being true to who you are. Helena is learning these things now. I beg of you as her grandmother, as someone who loves her, do not take her from that. She has seen to her duties, will continue to see to them. Let her discover herself.”

Angrboda balls her hands into fists. “She is _my_ daughter. She is Loki’s daughter. Do not pretend she is your granddaughter.”

“She is as much my granddaughter as Thrud. And I love her dearly.” Frigga takes a breath and drops her hands. “It was you who made her Queen. She is no longer a child. She understands what that means. She understands you are there to serve her and not the other way around. If you do not let her go, you risk losing her forever.”

“The way I let my sons go?” she asks angrily.

“Please. You were only too happy to give them to us.”

Angrboda looks to Odin. “Will you allow her to speak to me this way?”

The King makes a noncommittal gesture. “I have learned to listen to the Queen. If I had learned that lesson sooner, you might still have your sons. Then what would you have done?”

“I am owed!”

“What are you owed?” he asks tiredly.

“Compensation. A seat on the council.”

“A seat on the council?” Frigga repeats in disbelief as Sif shakes her head and Hodur chuckles.

“I gave up my children.”

“You say that as if you cared about them. Did you care about them?” the Queen of Asgard asks. “I’ve always wondered. I know Loki did. It broke his heart to give them up. He hated to do it, but he did it because of the lies we told, making him believe that giving them up would spare either them or Thor from death for a few thousand years. Why did you? We were not your family. You say you did not care for Loki other than as your plaything. So why? If you truly loved your children, why?”

Angrboda’s nostrils flare as her breath comes heavily. Those are excellent questions, and she hates them. “Loki threatened me,” she lies.

Frigga raises an eyebrow and tilts her head to the side. “Really,” she says making it obvious she does not believe it. “You made sure we all knew you had the power in that relationship. And you expect us to believe that you felt so threatened by Loki that you gave up your children? Did not even fight for them?”

Dark eyes drop their gaze. “He asked,” she says quietly. “He begged. He said he could not be responsible for Thor’s death, not Thor who was the only one who believed in him. He said it was the only way the children could live…at least longer than Narfi.” She continues to look down as the memories come washing over her. “He wept when he heard the prophesies of Ragnarok, wept as though he were already guilty of causing it. He kept begging for me to punish him, to hurt him for it. It was pathetic,” she spits.

“And you loved him,” Frigga realizes.

“As one loves a puppy,” she replies defensively, looking at the Queen. “You all had nearly broken him. All of you. He was lost. I was the one who found him, nursed him back to health.”

“And you loved him,” Frigga repeats. “Do you love him still? Is that why you’re so angry? Because he found someone else? Because he loves someone else?”

Angrboda throws a punch that is stopped by Frigga’s hand. The two women stare at each other as multiple swords are pointed at the giantess.

The Queen tells them to put their swords down. They look to the King for approval before doing so. Sif is the last. The point of her sword stays up until Frigga asks her to lower it. Sif feels Jane’s comforting hand on her shoulder. Only then does the sword return to its sheath.

Then the Queen lets go of the fist in her hand, and it also lowers.

“I am sorry, Angrboda. Loki was never going to love you, not after Sigyn and certainly not after what we did to him, to his family.”

“I deserve something,” the giantess insists.

Frigga takes her hands. “Nothing short of giving you your boys back could make up for it. And that is something we cannot do.” She sees the tall woman look away. “But the truth is, had they been girls you would have fought tooth and nail for them.” Dark eyes return to her, silently telling her it is true. “They had the misfortune of being boys, and you were in love, and so you let them go without a moment’s hesitation.”

The room is silent. Everyone waits for one of the two women to speak.

“Hel is mine,” Angrboda finally says.

“Hel is her own. If you don’t accept that, you will lose her completely.”

“I can’t lose her.”

“Trust her. She has the blood of you and Loki in her veins. She is strong. She is a survivor. And some lessons she must learn on her own.”

A tear escapes Angrboda’s eye and travels swiftly down her cheek. “Her heart…”

“Cannot be controlled any more than yours can…than Signy’s could.”

Another tear comes as she nods her understanding, defiance and anger in her countenance. She will cry no more. “I truly dislike you.”

“And I dislike you.” Frigga uses magic to lift the giantess’ sword into her hand. She offers it to Angrboda. “Now leave Asgard before I have you thrown out.”

xxx

King Namor is not pleased. He has been negotiating with King T’Challa and the other land dwellers for a couple of weeks now. There had been a break, but now they are back and still not getting anywhere.

Namor wants specific goals with due dates concerning the pollution of the seas. Mere promises are not enough. He wants his people left alone. He wants to speak to Loki. “I know he has been helping you. He is an enemy, and I want him turned over.”

King T’Challa chuckles. “You know as well as I that he is a Trickster and should never be trusted. If you trusted him, that is your folly. Besides, you have said yourself that he refused to speak of your plan with you. And yet he gave you insight into what he knew of the world above water. Is that not true?”

“Yes,” Namor admits reluctantly. “Barely.” He drinks his water and purposefully splashes a bit onto his bare chest. He is wearing what the land people would call a Speedo and an open robe-type garment. He refuses to wear shoes. Shoes are for land dwellers. He is not a land dweller despite the fact that his father was one. “I wish to speak with him before any firm deal is set.”

“I will add that to your list of demands,” T’Challa says tiredly.

“Good. Add it to the list of countries that must ratify the treaty before I sign.”

“You wish Loki to ratify the treaty?”

“No. But speaking to him is a prerequisite to me signing.” He looks over at his advisors. They are wearing the same breathing apparatus that the warriors wore when they tried to invade the land cities. Namor does not require such a device. He can breathe in either air or water, but he is stronger in the water.

“I will get in touch with him,” T’Challa assures him. “Let’s take a break,” he decides.

Namor walks out with the King of Wakanda. “You know Loki.”

“I know I do,” the Wakandan leader says dryly.

“Do you think he will agree to speak with me?”

“I have no idea. It will depend on his mood, I suppose.”

“Of course,” he says before getting completely distracted by a beautiful blonde woman in a blue dress. She turns, and he can see that the dress brings out her brilliantly blue eyes as well as accentuating her sensuous curves. She smiles and starts to walk towards him. Only then does he take a breath.

“King T’Challa!” she says waving.

“Ms…I am sorry. You will need to refresh my memory,” T’Challa says apologetically.

“Storm. Sue Storm. I’m –“

“A relative of Steve Rogers. Yes. I remember.”

“That’s right,” she says with a bright smile. She looks at his scantily clad companion, and her smile becomes more forced. She’s finding it difficult keeping her eyes on his face, especially since his manhood is visible within the tight garment for all the world to see.

“Ms. Storm, this is King Namor of Atlantis. Namor, this is Ms. Sue Storm, niece of Captain Steve Rogers.”

Namor takes her hand and kisses it. “Ms. Storm. It is a sincere pleasure. Never have I met a more beautiful woman than you.”

Her eyes widen, and a blush appears on her cheeks. “Gee, thank you, Your Majesty.” She is still struggling to keep her eyes above not only his waist but his bare chest as well.

“Please, call me Namor,” he says still holding her hand.

Sue gently pulls her hand away. “My fiancé is not going to believe I met you today…either of you.”

“You have a fiancé,” Namor notes unhappily.

“Yes.” She holds up her left hand to show him her engagement ring. Sue hopes it will deter any more advances from the handsome Atlantian King.

“The stretchy man, yes?” T’Challa asks.

The description makes her giggle. “That’s right. Dr. Reed Richards,” she tells them. Sue checks the time and realizes she is going to be late meeting her friend. She excuses herself and leaves them.

Namor stares transfixed at her ass as she walks away. “Her. Add Sue Storm to my list of demands.”

“Don’t be silly, Namor. You cannot demand a woman, especially an American woman, as part of the negotiation.”

“She is magnificent.” He continues to watch her walk away. “If I cannot have her, at least give me a chance to win her.”

“You heard her yourself. She is engaged to be married.”

“She is not married yet,” Namor says with a smile.

T’Challa shakes his head. He walks away and calls Loki to tell him of Namor’s demand to speak with him.

xxx

Director Fury sits at the head of the conference table. Captain Rogers and Agent Coulson are seated on the two sides. The image of Agent Hill is on the large television screen in front of him.

“I was really impressed with Agents Fitz Simmons,” the Captain is telling them. “They had a working Mockingjay that day. We were able to use it without any problems.”

“Mockingjay?” the Director asks.

“That’s what they named it,” Coulson says, a hint of apology in his voice.

Captain Rogers practically jumps out of his chair. “What the…?”

“Something wrong, Captain?” the Director asks.

Steve could have sworn he felt hands on the tops of his legs. “Uh, no, Sir. Sorry.” He feels it again but controls his reaction this time. He drops his pen hoping it appears accidental. He bends down to pick it up and looks under the wood table. Green eyes smile wickedly at him. He mouths, ‘No,’ before rising back up, pen in hand. A moment later Loki’s hands are on his thighs again.

“Captain? Would you care to continue?”

He looks at them with slight panic. He reaches down and tries to stop Loki’s roaming hands. “Yes, Sir. Sorry.” He does his best to give his report while trying to grab the god’s wrists. It becomes quickly obvious that it isn’t going to work. So he puts his hands on the table and continues to give his account as Loki starts to fondle him. He closes his legs, but they are teased open again.

Steve bites his lower lip as the hand ghosts over the fabric covering his cock. He does his best to stay focused, but it is getting very difficult. He quickly touches his left arm three times. “Loki, stop…stopped the fire from setting off the explosives.” Finally some relief. “I still think Johnny would make a good addition to the Avengers, but he needs some more training and experience.” He finishes telling them about his portion of the operation. Then he turns it over to Agent Coulson.

As Coulson speaks, he feels the hands on his legs again. The touch moves almost immediately to unfasten his trousers. He tries to grab the wrists, but somehow Loki manages to escape his grasp. Next thing he knows, his fly is down, and the god has stuck his hand inside the opening of his boxer shorts and is rubbing his cock to life.

Steve taps his left arm three times again. He brings his left hand up to his mouth and whispers, “Loki. Don’t.”

Fury’s eye gives him a quizzical look before turning back to Coulson.

Instead of letting go, Loki pulls Steve’s cock out through the hole of his boxer shorts and starts to lick the tip. The Captain clamps his jaw shut as he tries to discreetly push Loki’s head away. This is getting ridiculous…and hot, and he can’t be thinking about that while he’s in a meeting with the Director. His breath is deepening with his increasing desire. He taps his left arm again and says quietly into his left hand, “Loki. If you don’t stop I will make you stand in the corner all night.”

He hears a hiss from under the table and coughs to cover it up. “Excuse me. Sorry. Go on.”

Steve waits but feels nothing except the need of his exposed erection.

He feels around with his foot, but Loki appears to be gone. He breathes a sigh of relief.

He puts his hands under the table and stuffs his cock back into his boxers and fastens his trousers. There’s just one problem. Loki got him hard, and now all he can think about is the god. He suddenly wishes Loki was still under the table and sucking him off. He shakes his head to clear it.

“Do you disagree, Captain?” Fury asks.

“What? Oh, no. Sorry, Sir. Please go on.”

Steve starts to pinch his legs and arms to get his focus back and hopefully get rid of his erection. This is not at all how he thought this meeting was going to go.

Agent Hill speaks next and goes over the various operations. These the Captain is very much interested in, and eventually thoughts of Loki leave him.

At the end of the meeting, Captain Rogers asks Director Fury if they can speak for a moment.

“What is it, Captain?” the Director asks once Coulson has left the room and Hill has signed off. “You seemed very distracted during the meeting.”

“Sorry about that, Sir. It’s the Avengers Initiative. I know it’s your baby, but…”

“But?” The Director’s eyebrow is raised.

“But you’re busy with S.H.I.E.L.D. And Stark and I think we should…we would like to have the ability to recruit as we see fit.”

“In other words, you want Loki to join.”

“No, Sir. I want to be able to recruit someone like Logan and not have him reject us because we are too affiliated with the government. And I don’t want to be subject to political pissing matches or government strong-arm tactics.”

“In other words, you don’t want the government to tell you what to do.”

“Not if it goes against what we stand for, what we’re trying to do.”

“And what are you trying to do, Captain? Do you even know?”

“Exactly what you outlined, Sir. We are here to fight the battles you can’t. But they have to be battles of our choosing. We can’t be used because the government suddenly decides it doesn’t like the dictator they put into power or because it wants the resources located in what it decides is a hostile land.”

“The powers that be will never agree to you being completely independent.”

“The powers that be didn’t want us to exist in the first place. We’re here because of you, Sir, not them.”

Fury’s heart swells with pride. He nods once. “They still like to take credit, and a fully independent Avengers group might be considered too dangerous. At the very least, they would want final approval of recruits and missions.”

“With all due respect, Sir, you know there are some missions that happen so fast there is no time to get approval.” He suddenly feels like Tony needs to be part of this conversation. “Do you mind if I get Stark on the line?”

Director Fury groans silently. He stares at the Captain.

Steve calls Tony using the video conferencing software.

“Hello, Cap. Director Fury. Love your hair today. Did you do something different?”

Steve wishes Tony didn’t have to be so Tony at times like these. “We were discussing the Avengers Initiative and how we’d like to take over recruiting.”

That gets the billionaire’s attention. They discuss their desire for political autonomy and the ability to recruit whomever they think will be best for the team. They also talk about mission approval and the types of missions the Avengers could be used for.

“Does this mean Avengers can’t be S.H.I.E.L.D. agents?” the Director asks. “If that’s the case, Barton, Romanoff, and even you, Rogers, will have to pick a side.”

“I don’t see why we couldn’t be both,” the Captain says. “Hopefully the Avengers won’t be needed very often.”

“Then how would you reconcile the fact that you and the others might be doing something for S.H.I.E.L.D. that the Avengers would not agree to?”

He can’t, not really. “It would be like being in the National Guard, only S.H.I.E.L.D. is our day job. As long as we are personally okay with what we’re doing for S.H.I.E.L.D., it shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Always the optimist,” Tony mutters.

“And if you don’t agree?” the Director asks.

“The Nurenberg Trials,” Steve replies. “I read about them. ‘Just following orders’ can’t be used as an excuse anymore. We must all follow our own consciences.”

“What he said,” Tony tells Fury.

The Director nods. “Write a proposal. I’ll discuss it with the committee.”

“The committee?” Tony asks. “This the same committee that tried to nuke Manhattan?”

“Thank you, Director,” Steve says ignoring Tony’s question. “We’ll have it for you soon.”

xxx

Loki appears behind Namor in the room where the negotiations are taking place. He bows slightly. “King T’Challa. King Namor,” he says when the Atlantian turns around and scowls at him. “I heard you wished to speak to me.”

Namor stands. “I wasn’t sure you’d come.”

“My other plans fell through.” He walks to one of the Atlantians and hovers over her until the blue woman moves. Loki takes her seat. “Now, what did you wish to talk to me about?”

“You lied to me.”

“I didn’t actually.”

“If you had told me you were mating with Captain America, I would never have let you stay with us.”

Loki chuckles. “Mating – I’ll have to tell Steve that one. No one knew Steve Rogers was my lover,” he assures the pointy-eared King.

T’Challa says, “He did not even tell me. I thought his lover was a woman for the longest time.”

Namor is not satisfied. “You were there with us, learning our secrets, our weaknesses. You knew of our plans.”

“As you will recall,” Loki interrupts, “I specifically asked you not to reveal any details of your plans. And I gave you information, good useable information about the land dwellers.”

“And then you fought for them,” Namor reminds him.

“I did. But even if I had not, you would have failed.”

“You told them about us,” the half-naked man accuses.

“Only as much as I told you about them. I took no sides until the actual invasion. In truth, I had hoped that you had given up on that folly.”

“Folly?! You encouraged us.”

“Did I?” the Trickster asks with an innocent face. “I don’t recall that at all.”

“You said it was the only way they would take us seriously.”

“And they are, are they not? Here you are negotiating with the U.N. You are known throughout the world. Because of your actions, you may get some of the oceans cleaned up. Do you think that would have happened if you walked here, knocked on their door, and asked nicely for them to please clean up their mess?”

T’Challa feels suddenly very uncomfortable.

“But if you had been by our side as we wanted,” Namor says, “we could have made them pay.”

“The Avengers bested me once.”

“And now you are mating with one. We were a joke to you.”

“No, Namor. You were never a joke. I am grateful to you. You gave me a place to stay. In return, I gave you as much information as I had. I requested that you not tell me your plans so that I could not betray you. It was you I was protecting not myself. It would have been smarter for me to get as much information from you as I could and then turn that over to S.H.I.E.L.D. That would have been a betrayal. So you see I did not betray you.”

“You did not help us either.”

“I gave you information. If you do not consider that help, then I did not help the Avengers either when I told them of you.”

“You fought against us, told us to surrender,” Namor reminds him.

“I _urged_ you to surrender. Really, Namor, you sound like a petulant child.”

The King stands abruptly. “I do not have to listen to this!”

Loki looks up at him with pity. “It was you who asked me to come. I will gladly go.”

Namor looks to T’Challa who shrugs. That only makes him angrier.

The Trickster rolls his eyes. “You asked me here to yell at me, yes? So yell. Be angry. Tell me –“

The Atlantian King grabs Loki by the shirtfront and pulls him up. “Do not tell me what to do! You are no king no matter what you say.”

Loki’s green eyes blaze. “You would do well to unhand me.”

“Gentlemen,” T’Challa calls. He tries to calm them down with soothing words, but neither man listens.

“I will handle you as much as I wish.” The King’s blue-gray eyes peer menacingly at the god. “You owe me.”

“I owe you nothing. Unhand me.”

“Make me.”

Panteren appears in Loki’s hand, and he knocks it against the King’s head. The other Atlantians immediately jump the god. He pushes them away and holds up his weapon.

“Come closer, and I will smash those puny respirators and watch you suffocate with a smile on my face.”

Namor rises, blood trickling down the side of his temple. “I will kill you.”

“Better men than you have tried,” Loki says with a smirk. He shrugs. “Worse men than you have tried. You’ll find I’m difficult to kill.”

T’Challa raises his voice. “There will be no killing here today.”

Namor smiles at Loki. “It wasn’t a fair fight.”

“Four against one? I agree. You were hopelessly outmatched. You might want to consider that the next time you wish to provoke me.”

“I would very much like to hit you.”

“Would that clear the air?”

“Yes.”

They search each other’s eyes for a moment. Then Loki sends Panteren away, and he stands up straight with his arms outstretched. “Hit me then.” He holds up a finger to Namor. “Just once.”

“This is ridiculous,” T’Challa exclaims.

The King of Atlantis smiles. Then he makes a fist and hits Loki square in the jaw.

The god’s head turns with the impact. There is a smile on his face as he turns back to look at Namor. “Better?”

“Better,” the King confirms.

“Good. Are we done here?”

“Yes.”

“Excellent.”

“No,” Namor says suddenly. “Sue Storm.”

Loki was not expecting that. “What about her?”

“I desire her.”

T’Challa scowls. “I told you you cannot have a woman.”

“You know her, yes?” Namor asks Loki, ignoring the Wakandan.

“Yes. She is Steve’s niece.”

“Invite us both to dinner.”

“She has a fiancé,” T’Challa reminds them.

“All you want is an invitation?” Loki asks.

“Preferrably without her fiancé present.”

“I’ll see what I can do. Anything else?”

Namor shakes his head.

Loki nods and disappears.

xxx

Tony and Bruce are pouring over the Danger Room plans. “This is amazing,” one of them will say every so often.

“Where are we going to put it?” Bruce asks.

Tony asks JARVIS to pull up the Stark Tower schematics. Together the two men and one artificial intelligence decide it should go in the basement. Bruce and Tony smile at each other.

“Think you can handle the extra load?” Tony asks JARVIS.

“Absolutely, Sir. The energy system you installed before the Battle of New York should have no problem with the extra output required to run the simulations.”

“Uncle Tony?” a voice calls.

“Back here!”

Helena and Gwen walk to where they are. “Hey. I was giving Gwen the tour. Hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all! Hello again, Gwen. This dashing older man next to me is Dr. Bruce Banner. Don’t make him angry, though. He turns all big and green.”

“Like the jolly green giant,” Gwen says then looks mortified. “Oh, God. I don’t know why I said that. I’m so sorry.” She holds out her hand. “It’s an honor to meet you, Dr. Banner. Your work on gamma radiation is still unprecedented.”

Bruce, an amused smile on his lips, shakes her hand. “Nice to meet you, Gwen. And don’t worry. I’ve been called worse.”

“Have you met JARVIS?” Tony asks like a proud dad.

“In the elevator,” Gwen tells him smiling like a fangirl. “He’s amazing.”

“Did you hear that, Sir?” JARVIS asks. “It’s nice to know someone appreciates me.”

“Oh, don’t be that way, Buddy. You know I love ya.”

“Peter?” Bruce asks. 

Hel tells them that Gwen’s boyfriend is working. So they are hanging out together today. Bruce asks about Thor and Logan, a slight feeling of apprehension in his stomach.

Hel answers, “Logan was saying something about bar-b-que.”

JARVIS speaks up. “Thor asked if we had any fire pits on premises. I informed him he could use the bar-b-que grill next to the pool.”

Tony’s raises an eyebrow. “We may need a Dum-E Deux on the roof with a fire extinguisher.”

“So what are you workin’ on?” Gwen asks, looking at the 3D model of Stark Tower.

Tony tells her about the X-Men’s Danger Room and how Loki managed to get the plans. “So now we’re figuring out how to build one here.”

“Cool.”

Hel is confused. “I thought you were working on something to help soldiers. Step Da was pretty excited about it.”

Tony looks at her seriously. “I will never get over you calling Cap ‘Step Da’. It might be one of my favorite things. Do you think he’d let me call him that? Probably not, huh.” He takes a breath. “But to answer your question, we gave our ideas to my, sorry, Pepper’s R&D team. They’ll be able to run with it. Besides, this is way more fun.”

“Holograms?” Gwen asks as she looks at the Danger Room plans.

“Not just holograms,” Tony tells her with a gleam in his eye. “Dr. McCoy somehow managed to find a way to re-arrange atoms to create physical objects.”

“Shut up!”

“Yeah.”

“So it’s a holodeck,” she realizes. “A real, live holodeck.”

“That’s exactly what it is,” Tony says, eyes gleaming.

Bruce notes, “But instead of pretending to be Henry V or Sherlock Holmes or a 1940s P.I., you fight.”

“Well that’s…disappointing,” Gwen says.

“What’s a holodeck?” Helena asks. She regrets asking when they all turn to look at her.

“Shall I answer, Sir?” JARVIS asks. Tony lets him just to hear the A.I. talk about Star Trek.

Helena looks confused but intrigued. Bruce tells her they’ll have a Star Trek marathon to get her up to speed. “We’ll start with the re-boot movies.”

“You will not,” Tony says in disgust. “You will start with the original series.”

“I’m not starting her on the original series. They’re laughable. I’d be willing to start her on Next Generation, but that’s it.”

Gwen suggests Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home. “It has a good message…and whales.”

“Original Trek!” Tony insists.

“Picard,” Bruce says. It is obviously a challenge to disagree that Picard is the best captain.

“Kirk,” Tony says surprising no one.

“Janeway,” Gwen tells them and holds her head high.

Helena, not knowing what any of this means, saunters to a place next to the billionaire. “Uncle Tony?” she asks giving him her best puppy-dog look.

“Yes, Hel’s Bells?”

“Um, I know you’re busy with this, but do you think there could possibly be a way to make my phone work on Helheim?”

Bruce and Tony look at each other.

“I’ll love you forever,” she tells them. “You’ll be my favorite uncles.”

“More favorite than Thor?” Tony asks.

“Absolutely.”

He leans closer and peers into her eyes. “Damn it. I can’t tell if you’re lying. You’re too much like your Da.”

She throws her arms around his neck and kisses his cheek. “More favorite than Thor,” she says. “I promise.”

Bruce again has to be the voice of reason. “Hel, I don’t think that’s possible.”

“Of course she can like me more than Thor,” Tony says testily. “You do.”

“That’s not…” Bruce takes a breath. “I meant it probably isn’t possible to get her phone to work on Helheim.”

“We’ll figure it out,” the self-proclaimed genius says confidently. “Maybe it just needs a little magic.” He smiles at Hel. “And by magic I mean science we don’t really understand yet.”

Bruce shakes his head. “We don’t even know where Helheim is in the universe. Even if we had satellites in place (and who knows how many that would take) or were able to somehow beam the signal longer distances, it could take years for something to travel all that way.”

“As you can tell, Bruce is no fun. But what do you expect from someone who prefers Picard.” Tony turns to his science buddy. “We can modify Foster’s wormhole design. Should be a lot easier to send small wireless signals through than people.” He can see the wheels turning in Bruce’s head, and it makes him smile. “There it is. I can almost see smoke coming out of your ears.”

“That could be brilliant,” he admits. “Has she published yet? Or do we need to contact her directly?”

“See, Logan isn’t the only one who knows what turns you on.” Tony blows his friend a kiss.

Bruce smiles and shakes his head before offering the two young women some of Tony’s apple chips.

xxx

Odin walks into the royal family’s private living area where Frigga is reading. She glances up at him then goes back to her book. He stands by the unlit fireplace and looks at her.

“You were very impressive today,” he tells her. “Angrboda did not know what hit her.”

“You’re just glad she didn’t keep demanding a seat on the council.”

“I am. That’s true. But it also made me very glad that I married you.”

She looks up at his words. “Are you?”

“I am. Believe it or not, I do still love you.”

“Still? You mean you loved me before?” she asks teasingly.

He smiles at her. “I’m pretty sure I loved you before you loved me.”

Frigga closes her book. “I feel sorry for her.”

“Angrboda?”

“Yes. I can’t imagine marrying a child off to someone who is so cruel.”

“That’s the difference between you and her. You would never have allowed me to do that. You would have run away with them first.”

“It wouldn’t have mattered. You would have found me.”

He takes her hands in his. “It would have mattered.”

“What shall we do about Hodur?” she asks suddenly.

He shrugs and suggests they give him to Angrboda. He smiles at his wife to let her know he is only teasing. She returns his smile and chuckles softly. He tells her, “I’ve missed that smile.”

Frigga stands and caresses his cheek. “I remember the first time I met you. I was absolutely terrified.”

“As was I.”

“Liar. I almost ran away. But I was a Princess of Vanaheim, and we do not run…not even from large scary Aesir.”

“Lucky me,” he says sincerely. He looks into her eyes, and his smile falters. “I know you blame me for Loki. And you are right. You should probably blame me for Baldur and Hodur as well. All those days I hung from that tree to gain wisdom I don’t think it helped at all.”

“I could have told you that the day you descended from it.”

“Oh?”

Frigga smiles. “You didn’t notice I had the cooks prepare all of your favorite foods, and I wore a new nightgown that night. You barely spared me a glance.”

“Well, in my defense I was a little tired.”

“Tired? From what? You had done nothing for days but hang around,” she says with teasing smile.

He takes her hand gently. “I remember you tending to my wounds with these lovely hands. And I remember what a tender touch you had and wondering why you would ever stay with an old fool like me.”

“I have wondered that myself often enough. At first it was because my father wished it. But soon it was because I loved you. I still love you even after everything.”

He gives her a soft kiss and a softer smile.

She looks at him and almost sees the young man she fell in love with after months of being married.

xxx

Captain Rogers is in one of the smaller training rooms with Fitz Simmons. They have been asking about Dr. Erskine’s super serum. Coulson’s team has been encountering a group trying to create their own, and the scientists are hoping the Captain might help them better understand what they’ve been seeing. The new serum is unstable and has caused a few people to explode.

Steve feels bad that he can’t tell them much about the serum itself. So when they ask to take measurements as he goes through various exercises, he is happy to oblige. They have Agent Ward doing the same things for comparison.

After a brief warm-up the two men are tasked with doing pull-ups while attached to multiple monitors and being recorded. The Captain’s form is perfect. He moves up and down easily, his breathing heavy but not overly so. Agent Ward is able to keep up really well at first, but his breathing becomes heavier. Soon he is slowing down. This pisses him off, and he gets a new burst of speed.

Steve ignores the man beside him and continues to pull his chin over the bar and back down again in a very steady rhythm. Soon he hears Agent Ward struggling next to him. “This isn’t a contest, Agent Ward. You can take a break if you need to.”

“No…break…needed…Sir.”

Simmons beckons her friend. “Look at this, Fitz. The Captain’s heart rate is barely elevated, whereas Agent Ward’s has increased dramatically.”

“What are you trying to say?” the struggling agent asks as his arms begin to burn to an excruciating degree.

“Nothing,” she says cheerfully. “Only that the Captain’s body appears to have been altered to efficiently handle physical exertion in a truly remarkable way.”

They move on to crunches. Steve wants to do full on sit-ups, but they request that he sticks to crunches instead. Both men have their shirts off, and Simmons is enjoying the view immensely. Fitz isn’t, and he sneaks disappointed looks at his scientific partner.

“Is it true you used to look more like me?” Fitz asks the Captain.

Blue eyes find the young scientist. “Smaller. Army wouldn’t take me. I kept trying to enlist, and every time they’d tag me 4F. Dr. Erskine finally took a chance on me.”

Agent Coulson walks in with Loki as Steve is talking. The super soldier can’t see either of them and continues, “I’ll always be grateful to ‘im. Just wished he had lived long enough to see what I could do.”

Loki says, “No doubt he would have been very proud.”

He can’t help but smile. “Loki? What are you doing here?”

“I’m on a diplomatic mission.”

Steve sits up. “What?”

Agent Ward takes the opportunity to lie still.

“You okay there, Ward?” Coulson asks.

The agent on the ground raises his hand and waves to say he is fine.

“Diplomatic mission,” Loki says again.

Captain Rogers gets up and walks to the god. “Are you serious?” As he watches his lover nod, he notices a slight swelling in the lip on the left side of the god’s face. He touches it. “What happened?”

“Nothing.” He can see that the blue eyes don’t believe him and will probably not drop the subject until he is told. “Namor punched me.”

“He what?” There is anger now.

“It’s all right. I told him to.”

Steve grabs Loki’s arm. “You what?!” Jealousy is mixed with the anger.

The god winces. “No, not like…” Loki tries again, placing his hand over the one that has his arm in a vice-like grip. “He was angry at me, felt I betrayed him. He said it would help him get over it. So I let him.” The words aren’t having much effect. “I hit him first. Then later I let him punch me just to make him feel better. The man has an ego you wouldn’t believe.”

“Is this because of…earlier?”

“No, Darling. Not at all. Though I really wish you had let me finish.”

Steve shakes his head. “Are you sure? It wasn’t…?” He can’t say ‘sexual’ in front of the others, but he needs to know. All of the old jealousy from when Loki was staying in Atlantis has come flooding back. “You’re mine.”

“I’m yours,” Loki assures him.

“No one touches you. No one gets to hurt you.”

“It was a one-time thing, purely driven by anger. It meant nothing to me.”

“Really?” Steve demands.

“Really,” Loki assures him. He finally coaxes the hand off his arm and gives it a kiss. “All better?”

Steve nods. “Sorry. I just…”

“I know. And I love it.”

The Captain remembers there are other people in the room. He turns to Fitz Simmons. “Sorry. Did I ruin your test?”

“No,” Fitz says. “We’re getting some really interesting readings now.” He’s noting when Loki came in and some of the conversation for later reference. “Apparently emotions affect your physiology far more than exercise does.”

Steve caresses Loki’s hand before returning to the floor beside Agent Ward. He hopes being farther from Loki, doing some exercise will help him control his jealousy. He begins his crunches again. “So diplomatic mission?”

“Namor somehow met Sue Storm.” 

“The Invisible Woman?” Ward asks from the floor where he restarted his crunches when the Captain did. “She’s hot.”

Steve shoots him a warning glare. “That’s my niece.”

He shrugs. “Still hot,” he grunts

Loki continues. “Now he wants us to invite them both for dinner, preferably without Dr. Richards.”

“What’s his angle?” Steve asks.

“He desires her,” Loki tells him.

“Subtle,” Coulson says with a hint of sarcasm making Agent Ward laughs.

“No,” Steve says though Loki’s explanation makes him feel a little better. Still, he doesn’t trust Namor and doesn’t want to put his niece near him.

“Why not?” Loki asks. “No doubt Sue can take care of herself. And imagine what an interesting party that would make. You, me, Sue, Namor, T’Challa, Thor, Storm, and Hel.” He smiles broadly.

“And Reed and Johnny,” Steve adds pointedly. “Don’t forget Logan and Bruce are living there, too.”

“That’s a lot of guys,” Ward says.

Steve isn’t sure if he should feel offended. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Coulson walks to Fitz Simmons to see the men’s heart rates. He crosses his arms at his chest and watches the little graphs go up and down.

“Nothing,” Ward says as he continues his crunches. “Forget it. I forgot you were the new gay poster boy.”

Loki glares at the man. But before he can do anything, the Captain’s voice rings out loud and clear. “Excuse me?”

“No disrespect. I mean it’s great that you’re all Mr. Gay now.”

“You might want to stop talking,” Coulson informs him. “You’re here to serve as a baseline not be the poster boy for douche-baggery.”

Fitz, Simmons, and Loki all chuckle at that.

The Captain takes a breath to calm himself down. As good as Agent Ward may be on the field, Steve wouldn’t want to be on the same team with him based on what he’s seen. “We’d need to talk to Sue about it first,” he decides, going back to the original topic.

“As you wish,” Loki says. “Would you like to broach it with her, or shall I?”

“I’ll do it.”

“In that case, I shall see you back at the tower. Gentlemen. Lady,” he says seductively. The Trickster bows to Simmons, giving her a wink, then disappears.

Jemma Simmons giggles. “Oh. Sorry. He’s just so…”

“I know,” Steve says feeling frustrated and angry and jealous. “Believe me. I know.”

Ward rolls his eyes as Fitz sulks a bit. Coulson just shakes his head.

They finish the tests, and Steve heads to the locker room. After cleaning up, he goes to his desk and remembers a picture he has of him with Dr. Erskine. He calls Fitz to see if he and Simmons would like to take a look at it. They’d love to. They are in one of the labs, and Steve says he’ll be right there.

He hears yelling as soon as he opens the door.

“Damn it, Fitz! Control your damn bugs!” Agent Ward is yelling.

“It was an accident,” Fitz is trying to explain.

“They made me burn myself!”

“Well if you hadn’t gotten in their way!”

“In _their_ way?!”

“Enough!” the Captain yells. “What’s going on here?”

Fitz is scowling, his arms crossed at his chest. Simmons is looking flustered, worried, patting Agent Ward’s hand and arm with a bunch of paper towels. Agent Ward is clearly upset, his face red, a half-empty cup of coffee in his hand.

“Well?” the super soldier prompts.

Fitz points at Ward. “He bumped into Happy and Grumpy and spilled his coffee on his hand.”

“ _I_ bumped into…?” The Agent can’t believe how wrong that is. “They flew into me and made me spill my coffee. I probably have third degree burns.”

“No. No,” Simmons soothes. “I’m sure the coffee wasn’t that hot.”

“Happy and Grumpy?” Steve asks.

Simmons explains that they are two of seven wireless drones that they use to survey a scene. “We were giving them a diagnostic test when Agent Ward here entered and had his mishap.”

“Mishap?” Ward says clearly not agreeing. “They were trying to kill me.” He turns to Fitz. “Your gadgets are dangerous.”

“They’re perfectly fine,” the scientist says.

“They’re a menace.” He shakes his head. “Whatever. What are you doing down here, Sir?”

“I came to show Fitz Simmons a picture I have of me with Dr. Erskine.” He hands it to Fitz. “This was before the super serum. I was going through basic training.”

Simmons and Ward walk to them and look at the photograph, too.

“See that, Fitz? If they ever find a way of recreating the super serum, you can get big and strong like Cap did. Make you look like a man. Maybe then you can hang out with girls instead of drones.”

“Ward,” the Captain warns.

“What? I mean look at you. You were pathetic. Even more scrawny than Fitz here. I mean, if it did that for you imagine what it could do for him.”

Steve watches as Fitz caves in on himself. He remembers that feeling, remembers how it felt to be ridiculed and laughed at. “Apologize,” he tells Agent Ward.

“For what?”

Coulson enters to tell his team that they’ll be leaving in a couple of hours. He can feel the tension in the room. “Everything okay?” he asks.

“Everything’s fine,” the Captain says. “Agent Ward was just going to apologize to Agent Fitz for some rude things he just said _and_ for hurting his drones.”

“Like hell I am.”

“Apologize or stand in the corner.”

He chuckles. “What? You can’t be serious.”

“Apologize or stand in the corner,” Captain Rogers says again. “This is your last chance, son.”

“This is ridiculous. Coulson, you aren’t actually going to let him do this, are you?”

“Corner it is then.” The Captain grabs Agent Ward’s arm and pushes him toward the nearest one. “Corner. Now. No talking.”

Ward looks to Coulson for support. Phil Coulson sees how sullen Fitz looks. Normally, he’d probably let whatever this was slide, but he trusts Captain America’s judgment about this sort of thing. Also, he knows Ward can sometimes be a pain in the ass. It’ll do the Agent good to be chastised by Captain America. So he nods. “You heard what the Captain said.”

Grant Ward stumbles to the corner unable to believe that Captain America just sent him there. This has been a very strange day.

“Thank you for backing my play, Phil,” Captain Rogers says.

“I’m not going to lie to you, Cap; I am a bit surprised. But I also know you wouldn’t have felt the need to do that unless you had a good reason to.”

“It’s a lovely photograph,” Jemma Simmons says hoping to ease some of the tension in the room.

“Thank you.” He smiles down at it. The world had seemed simpler then. All he wanted was to go fight with his best friend Bucky and stop the Nazis from trying to take over the world. He forces himself back to the present day. “The burn on his arm, will it be okay?”

“Oh, fine,” she assures him. “I’ll give him some salve to put it on it. It’ll be fine.” She turns to Fitz. “And I’m sure it was the pain talking when he said those horrid things.”

Leo Fitz shrugs. The words had hurt. It didn’t much matter why they had been said. He looks up at the Captain. “I don’t need you fightin’ my battles for me.”

“I wasn’t,” Captain Rogers assures him. “What I am doing is disciplining a fellow Agent who needs to learn to show more respect to others. I don’t like bullies, Agent Fitz. Never have. And I will not abide that sort of behavior here. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir. I think I do.”

Agent Ward stares at the wall. He’s not sure why he said what he did. Probably the pain. Yeah, definitely the pain. And okay maybe jealousy. The way May and Skye and even Simmons have been salivating over the Captain has been disgusting. And now he’s here staring at a corner feeling like he’s in kindergarten or something. He’ll be glad when they’re away from New York and back in the air.

xxx

No one is on the Avengers Floor when Loki arrives. So he decides to look at the comments to his video blog and possibly answer some questions. He writes some down for later reference and asks JARVIS to help with a couple to make a point. Then he starts to record.

“Hello once again. It would appear that many of you enjoyed the last video. Captain Rogers is stunning, is he not? One of you, a person who goes by the name Loki’s Lover (sorry, dear, but you’re not), suggests you all call yourselves something. Loki’s Army was suggested. Sounds rather militant, which I rather like, but I’m not sure Captain Rogers would approve. Not that it matters. Asgard Princess suggested Loki’s Mischief Makers. Now that I do like. Loki’s Mischief Makers it is.

“Hello, my Mischief Makers,” he says with a smile. “I fear we have some traitors in our midst. F-Them Bitches seems to think I am an ugly hack, an asshole, that I have no talent, and that Captain America is a fag that can go fuck himself. He hopes we shall die and that my mother and my daughter get raped.” He takes a breath.

“First of all, F-Them Bitches, you could at least try to put in some effort. Those are all so generic. They say nothing about the actual content of the video and are not witty in the least. Do at least try to make your insults interesting. Second, you apparently seem to think that I, Loki, God of Mischief, cannot get to you through the impenetrable security of a user name. It might interest you, Mr. Edgar Jackson of Miami, Florida, and all of the other Internet Trolls to learn that that is not the case.” He snaps his fingers. “I do hope you see this, Mr. Jackson, so that you know how it was that your apartment suddenly became infested with cockroaches. You’re welcome.

“Now some of you may not believe that I actually sent cockroaches to Mr. Jackson’s apartment. Perhaps he will be so kind as to post a comment or a photo somewhere proving it occurred. But quite honestly, I don’t give a roaches ass whether you believe it or not. I do what I want, and I don’t need you to approve or believe me.”

He looks down at his list. “Several of you wish to see the Captain’s cock.” He looks up at the camera. “That is not going to happen. His cock is for my eyes only. But I can tell you it is magnificent. You should all be very jealous.” He looks down again then back up. “Some of you wish to see my cock. I’m afraid that will not be happening either. However my mother does wish to thank those of you who found her attractive. And, just so you know, anyone threatening her or my daughter might find themselves with much bigger problems than cockroaches.

“Now, my Mischief Makers, many of you were curious to learn more about King Namor of Atlantis. I am happy to provide some information on that.” Loki tells them about his time in the underwater city and how dark it was and how he couldn’t use the door to his room if he didn’t want it to flood. He tells them a bit about Namor, keeping it friendly. He wouldn’t want his little video blog to cause problems with the negotiations. He does tell his Army why Namor has decided to make his existence known and why cleaning up the oceans is so important to the man.

Helena and Gwen come in as Loki is doing this. He turns and nods at them. “My daughter and her friend have arrived, and so I will end this here. Sorry, no cameo appearance by the good Captain today. I know many of you wished for me to tell you about the other Avengers. I will save that for a later entry. Now go out and cause some mischief.”

He ends the recording.

Gwen asks him if he should really tell people that. He doesn’t see the harm. Mischief is generally harmless. He simply wishes for people to have more fun.

“I wish Narfi could see that,” Hel says.

“Why can’t he?” Gwen asks.

“He’s dead,” Loki says as he uploads the video

“Oh. Sorry.”

Hel tells her it’s one of the reasons she wants to get her phone to work on Helheim. That way Narfi could talk to his father. Gwen, of course, makes Hel explain this statement, because it shouldn’t make sense. Dead is dead. There is no coming back or talking to people after that unless you believe in psychic mediums. It takes a little while, but Hel finally makes her understand.

“So my dad is in Valhalla?” Gwen asks skeptically.

“Only if he were a Viking and believed in it.”

“No. He believed in Heaven.”

“Then that’s probably where he is. Anyway, Narfi is in Helheim with me. And if the phone worked, he could talk to Da.”

Loki smiles at her. “It is a lovely thought but perhaps best that it isn’t possible.”

Gwen has a confused look on her face. “So your phone doesn’t work at all?”

“It turns on, but that’s about it,” Helena tells her.

“So download a video. If the phone itself works, you should be able to show him pictures and videos and play music files.”

Hel looks as though she’s been struck in the face. “That is brilliant!” She turns to her father. “Da! You can send Narfi a message!”

He says nothing, trying to process what she’s just said. “I can…The video I just made. I can make one for Narfi, and he’d be able to see it?”

“Yeah,” Gwen says. “Just do it on Hel’s phone.”

“I could kiss you, girl,” he tells her, making her blush. “But not till Steve is here,” he tells Helena. “I want to introduce Narfi to Steve.” He smiles and turns to Gwen. “Your technology is truly wondrous. Don’t tell Tony I said that.”

xxx

When Steve has everything ready, he taps his arm three times and says, “Loki. Come.”

Loki appears in the Brooklyn apartment. The first thing he sees is the painting Steve did of him as a Jotun leaning against the television. It makes him smile. He turns to find Steve wearing white boxer shorts and nothing else. His smile immediately widens. “Hello, Darling.” He goes to give his love a kiss but is stopped by a hand on his chest.

“You’ve been a bad Kitten.”

“If this is about Namor-“

“It’s about the meeting and you being under the desk.” He grabs a fistful of Loki’s hair and pulls back. “Do you have any idea how difficult it was to stop thinking about you after that? How long I stayed hard and wanting your mouth on me?”

“You should have let me stay.”

Steve backhands him. “You’ve obviously gone too long without being punished.”

Loki’s heart rate increases. “Have I?”

“Black leather pants. Nothing else.”

The god takes off everything but his trousers and turns them into leather.

Steve shows him a black leather collar. “Hold up your hair.” As soon as the black locks are off the long neck, the artist puts the collar on him. He takes a moment to admire the silver tag.

“What does it say?” Loki asks, adrenaline pumping through him since the slap.

“It says ‘Kitten. Property of Steve Rogers.’”

He licks his lips. “May I see?”

Steve gestures to the bathroom, and Loki goes in and admires it in the mirror.

“It’s perfect.”

“I’m glad you agree.” Next he holds up four leather restraints with a metal loop in each one.

Loki sits on the bed and let’s Steve put them on his wrists and ankles.

The artist takes the Asgardian muzzle and holds it up. “Now this.”

Loki does not like it. “Must I?”

“Yes.”

“What if I have to use our safe word?” he asks hoping that will be enough for Steve to leave it off.

“Then hum. Hum _Let’s Call the Whole Thing Off_ , and we’ll call it off.”

The Trickster bites his lip but eventually nods though there is a gnawing fear in his chest.

Steve gently places the metallic-looking muzzle over his mouth and binds it. He can already see Loki’s breaths coming louder, faster. He sits on the bed next to his lover and says, “Here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to tie you to the bed. I have a pot of water boiling on the stove. I’m going to use a ladle and spoon it onto your body.”

A soft whimper comes from the god.

“Your skin is going to burn blue until it fades to pink or red. Then I’m going to cut those tight leather pants off of you and spoon more boiling water onto your legs and ass.” He smiles when Loki grabs his hand. “Then I’m going to run aloe vera gel over every one of your burns. After that’s done, I’m going to sketch you, what you look like then, what you looked like before. Then I’m going to clean your ass before I eat it.”

Green eyes close at the image, the anticipation.

“Then I’m going to turn you around, tie you up so your back, your ass, everywhere the scalding water burned you is touching the bed. It’s going to hurt,” he promises as he runs a hand through Loki’s hair. Steve licks his lips. “I’m going to prepare myself as you watch, stick my fingers up my ass until you drool, until your cock leaks so much cum I could wax the floors with it. Then I’m going to use it. I’m going to fuck myself with it. I’m going to ride you, ride you till you’re writhing, until you feel like you’re going to explode. Then I’m going to ride you more. You’ll wish I’d let you come, but I’m not going to, not till I’m done. Maybe not even then. Certainly not until I’ve ejaculated all over your chest.”

Loki is already hard and wanting, so very wanting.

Blue eyes travel over the god, smiling at the state he already has his lover in. He’s sure Loki has forgotten all about Namor now. “On the bed.” It doesn’t take long to tie the god up. Steve still uses rope rather than chains, still wants to be sure he can free his lover quickly if needed.

The Trickster’s heart is pumping fast. He wants to struggle against the ropes but forces himself to lie still. He can hear the water boiling, and the fear begins to grow. But this is Steve, his Steve, his Darling. He tells himself that he is safe. He assures himself that Steve will stop if he hums the song. But the rest sounded so magnificent, he doesn’t want to stop the play just because of some controlled burning. It isn’t the same as before. It’s from love. It’s from love not just control.

Steve fills a mug with water and gets the small sauce ladle. He brings it to the bed and sits.

“Ready, Kitten?”

Loki nods, hands already in fists and forehead pressed into the pillow.

The first scoop of scalding water is spooned onto his lower back. The god’s back jerks down. His head and chest rise off the bed making the ropes connected to his wrist restraints taught. A muffled cry escapes the Asgardian muzzle. All this while the water leaves a trail of blue that has the artist transfixed. It lasts longer than he thought it would, creating steam until the water dissipates. Then it gradually turns a deep pink until becoming red.

The head sinks back into the pillow with ragged breaths. It was different. Not like before and not just because it was Steve who was doing it. It was a different kind of burn. Just as this is beginning to process in his mind, he feels it again on his left shoulder. Loki flinches uncontrollably and again cries out in pain. Tears form in his eyes, and they escape in large drops.

The artist watches the blue travel over his lover’s left shoulder blade. More steam rises as he tries to memorize the shade and texture. The ridges that appear when Loki holds the Jotun rock rise where the water made contact then slowly disappear as the color changes.

Steve spoons a trickle of water down his lover’s spine, watching it turn blue amidst a line of steam. The view makes him smile.

Loki pulls against the ropes and tries to scream. The muzzle prevents him from opening his jaws, and it comes out sounding like a loud groan.

The artist licks his lips as he feels his blood beginning to flow down to his groin. He ladles water onto the right arm, watching it burst into blue as the god flinches and groans. He has enough in the mug for one more. Steve clears Loki’s hair away from the back of the neck as best he can. Then he dumps the mug’s contents just where the neck meets the shoulder, below the black leather collar.

The Trickster jerks and groans then lies still, breath coming rapidly, eyes closed tight.

Steve puts the mug and ladle back in the kitchen before getting a sharp pair of scissors. He comes back and puts the waistband of the leather pants between the blades, making sure the bottom one is in contact with Loki’s skin. He slowly cuts down one leg as the god moans in appreciation. Then Steve cuts down the other leg before pulling the pieces of leather away. Then he runs the tips of the scissors up and down the newly revealed skin.

Loki moans as he starts to feel wonderfully sluggish. He can barely hear Steve leave him and return to the kitchen. All he feels is…indescribable. There is no time. There is no worry. There is only the amazing bliss he’s beginning to feel as he examines the leather restraint holding his wrist. He’s almost startled out of the sensation when a burst of heat washes over his left calf. He moans instead of screams.

The artist ladles the boiling water onto the god’s ass, ensuring some trickles over and along the crack.

The god barely moves, eyes still focused on the leather. He moans slightly. Otherwise, there isn’t much of a response.

Steve starts to worry. “Kitten?” He puts a hand on the Loki’s thigh and shakes it. The only response is a slight moaning. “Kitten?” he says with a hint of anxiety. He goes to the head of the bed and turns Loki’s head to look at him. “Kitten?”

Two green eyes turn to him sleepily. He smiles behind his muzzle and moans softly.

“Kitten? Are you okay?”

It takes a moment for Loki to respond, but then he nods happily.

Steve realizes what’s going on, and he lets out the breath he had been holding. “Do you feel good?”

Again a delay before the god nods. He gives a short moan then closes his eyes.

“Loki, look at me.”

Eventually, the green eyes open again. He gives three short moans that almost sound like ‘I love you.’

Steve is now almost completely sure that Loki is in subspace, a trance-like state that can sometimes occur during BDSM play. He’s read about it but wasn’t sure Loki was actually capable of getting there. The Captain knows he’s going to have to be very careful now. Loki won’t be able to tell him if he’s going too far. He considers stopping altogether, but the god looks so beautiful. And he did promise to do those things to his lover. He wouldn’t want to go back on his promises, especially not when his own cock is starting to beg for attention.

Loki moans again as his eyes slide back to the leather at his wrist.

“Do you want me to stop?” Steve asks mostly to make himself feel better.

The dark-haired head shakes slowly.

“Do you want more?”

The head nods slowly before dropping onto the pillow.

Steve uses the ladle to pour the boiling water over the right thigh, producing a happy moan from the god. He puts the water away and gets the aloe vera gel. Straddling Loki’s back, he massages it on the burned skinned as the god continues to moan.

Next he grabs his sketchpad. The artist promised to do this but spends far less time on it than he intended. And once Loki looks at him and whimpers, he abandons it completely.

He gets a washcloth from the bathroom and dips it in the hot water. Then he uses it to clean the god’s ass. Loki hums happily and leans into the slightly scratchy cloth. Steve takes it away and spreads the god’s cheeks. He takes a moment to look up at his lover, tied, body adorned with a leather collar and restraints, patches of skin red with burns and glistening with the gel, the muzzle hiding the beautiful lips. Steve wants him, wants to posses him, wants to use him up until the god is a whimpering mess, completely undone and looking at him as though he were the god.

Steve puts his mouth against Loki’s anus and licks. He feels the pressure of the body he’s possessing leaning back against him, hears the soft moaning coming from the muzzled mouth. He licks and sucks until his own cock is straining for attention, until Loki’s cock starts to leak. He leans back, considers fucking the Trickster instead but decides against it.

The artist carefully unties the god and gently flips him over, telling him what a good Kitten he is. Loki is completely malleable, allowing his body to be moved however Steve likes. He moans when his burns touch the bedsheets.

Loki’s limbs are once more tied to the bed. He is facing up, his eyes opening and closing sluggishly. He sees his Captain removing the white boxer shorts and smiles. He tries to tell Steve that he looks magnificent, but it comes out as a series for moans.

Steve stares at him, trying to figure out if the moans were him humming the safety song. “Was that the song? Do you want me to stop?”

The god shakes his head slowly from side to side before trying to reach up. The rope stops him. So he just lies back and enjoys the view.

Steve grabs the lubricant and puts some on his hand. He straddles Loki, ass towards the god’s face. He starts to finger himself, lightly at first then with growing pressure until his finger disappears up his ass to the first knuckle. He pulls it out then goes in deeper. He moans with the intrusion and hears his lover moan, too. The artist continues with one finger, fucking himself until he’s comfortable.

He adds a second finger with a groan. He scissors his fingers, opening himself up. It feels good but not good enough. He wants Loki, needs Loki. His eyes are on the god’s cock, swollen as blood flows through the ample veins.

A third finger is added for all of four thrusts. Steve can’t wait any longer. He slathers lubricant on Loki’s cock, causing the god to moan. Then he turns around so that he’s facing the green eyes he loves. He takes his lover’s cock in his hand and guides himself onto it. Lowering himself nice and slow, he moans with the welcome pain of it stretching him. “God I forgot how good you feel.”

Slowly he rises and falls, fucking himself on the hard cock. He shifts slightly each time, trying to brush it up against his prostate. Before he finds it, he starts to stroke himself.

“You’re so beautiful,” he tells Loki who looks up at him adoringly through a euphoric haze. “You’re so beautiful.” Steve throws his head back as that familiar surge of pleasure shoots through him. “Oh God. Oh yes,” he moans.

He keeps a slow steady pace for as long as he can stand it then decides he needs more. He moves faster, the hand on his cock moving quicker than the can rise and fall. His fingers twist and tease his tip before moving back and fondling his balls. All the while his eyes never leave his lover’s.

Loki’s trance-like state is complete and utter submission. Steve could do whatever he wanted to the god and not be told to stop in any way. There would be no struggle. The very thought spurs the artist’s passion. He moves faster and faster, feeling his testicles rise as the pleasure mounts.

He remembers Loki beneath the conference table with Coulson and Fury and even Hill looking on but not knowing what was happening. He had felt dirty. He had forgotten how much he loved feeling that.

“You’ve ruined me,” he tells Loki who only looks at him and moans appreciatively. “You’re a sick bastard. Look what you’re making me do. Good boys don’t do this. Good boys don’t fuck themselves on gorgeous cocks. They don’t burn people. They don’t harm people. They sure as hell don’t get off on it.” He’s so close. He forces himself to slow down, to sit hard so that more of Loki’s cock goes into him. “I want to fuck you. I want to devour you. I want to swallow you whole.”

Loki is nodding, eyes barely focused.

“Fuck,” Steve breathes relishing the word in his mouth. “Fuck! Loki! Fuck!”

He feels the god ejaculate inside him with barely a change in the body below him, only a soft moan. And that too feels somehow dirty and wrong, and he comes hard, shooting semen all over Loki’s chest.

The Trickster’s eyes gain a little more focus before they close.

Steve stays where he is with Loki’s cock up his ass. He likes the intrusion, likes how dirty it makes him feel. He reads the tag on Loki’s leather collar as he catches his breath and smiles.

“I wish you were still just mine,” he says. “I wish you were still my dirty, little secret.”

Loki makes three moans, each a little longer than the one before.

“You trying to say something, Kitten?”

The god nods and opens his eyes. “Mm mmm mmmmm.”

Steve shakes his head. “Sorry. I don’t understand you.” He licks his lips. “Let me guess. ‘I am yours’?”

The Trickster nods. He smiles. As his head clears a bit, he takes a moment to appreciate the state of his lover, blond hair disheveled, lips parted, face flush, body glistening with sweat.

“That’s right,” Steve is saying. “You are mine. Not Namor’s. Not T’Challa’s. Not Tasha’s. Not Angrboda’s. No one else’s but mine.”

Loki’s eyebrow rises with the mention of Natasha. He didn’t realize Steve felt jealousy there. He may have to use that later.

“Namor doesn’t get to touch you anymore. Understand? Not even a handshake.”

He nods.

Steve looks down at him. “I might just leave you tied up like this for a while.”

Loki shrugs and closes his eyes. He feels Steve get up then lie down next to him. The muzzle is taken off of him, and he opens his eyes to find dilated blue ones looking up at him.

“How are you feeling, Kitten?”

Loki stretches his neck. “Amazing. I’ve never felt anything like that.”

“What was it like?”

“It was as though I was outside my body somehow. All I felt was…I’m not even sure actually. I felt beyond. First I was staring at the leather on my wrist. I was enthralled by its texture and how it differed from the shiny thing coming out of it and the coarse rope. Then I heard your voice, and it was beautiful. But it was hard to understand what you were saying, as though you were simply singing to me. But I concentrated hard and made myself understand. And then I saw your skin. It glistened in beautiful colors. It’s still glistening, calling to me. Your lips, they beg to be kissed.”

Steve kisses him, urges his mouth open. As the kiss deepens, the artist moves his body over his canvas. “Promise me Namor won’t touch you.”

“I promise.” He smiles. “Promise me you’ll fuck yourself on me again.”

“I promise,” the artist replies. “Promise me you’ll try to fuck me at S.H.I.E.L.D. again.”

The request surprises the god, and he looks into Steve’s eyes to see if there are any clues as to why it was made. “If this is the result, you can count on it. I promise, Darling. When you least expect it I will come to S.H.I.E.L.D. and do my very best to try to fuck you. I’m loving your dirty mouth, by the way. Very sexy.”

“What can I say? You bring it out in me. You are a very…” Steve nips at Loki’s bottom lip. “…bad,” he bites the god’s neck. “…influence,” he concludes taking the earlobe into his mouth.

“Always happy to help,” Loki says with a smile.

xxx

Steve and Loki return to the tower just before dinner. But instead of heading to the pool where Logan and Thor have prepared some bar-b-que, they ask JARVIS to take them to Tony. They find him in the basement with Bruce trying to imagine the Danger Room.

“Hey, Tony. Bruce,” Steve says. “I was wondering if I could talk to you.

“Uh, oh. Those are never good words,” Tony says. “What is it, Capsicle?”

Steve hates that nickname. He ignores it. “It’s about us staying in the tower. I know we’ve been there longer than we thought.”

“Don’t sweat it. I love having you all here. Hell, I’ve been trying to get you to move in since before your boyfriend escaped Asgard.”

“The thing is, I don’t feel right not paying.”

Loki rolls his eyes. “What Steve is trying to ask is – How much would rent be if we moved into the Avengers Floor permanently?”

Everyone turns to look at the Trickster.

“I’m hungry,” he says by way of explanation for his bluntness.

“Nothing,” Tony replies. “You wouldn’t have to pay anything.”

“Yes, I would,” Steve assures him. “I just need to know how much you would charge someone looking to rent an apartment from you.”

“Someone? Probably a million dollars. You are an Avenger. You don’t have to pay anything.”

Steve turns to Loki. “There’s no way we can afford a million dollar rent.”

Tony rolls his eyes. “Did you not hear me? You and your boy toy wouldn’t have to pay anything.”

“I won’t take your charity.”

“It isn’t charity, Steve. My father licensed the Captain America name and image.”

“I thought those belonged to the government,” Steve says.

“They do. But we own the sole rights to use them, as well as those of the other Avengers. My family has been making money off of you for decades. Truth is, I should probably be paying you. So you see, moving into the tower would actually ease my conscience. Also, it would make the name change make sense.”

“Name change?”

Bruce smiles. “Stark Tower is becoming Avengers Tower.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Steve says. “You’ll be putting a bulls-eye on every civilian who works here.”

Tony tilts his head. “You don’t think they have one already? It’s my name on the tower, Spangles. Everyone knows I’m Iron Man. At least this way, they’ll know even if I’m in Malibu there’s someone here defending it.”

Loki asks how Pepper feels about this.

“She’s okay with it, actually. It’s not going to be fun on the PR front, but she knows it’s important to me.”

“Clint and Natasha?” Steve asks.

“Still working on it. Having you on board will help.”

“Will it?”

“Yeah. Then if we get Logan to become an Avenger, we’ll be one big happy family.”

Bruce chuckles and shakes his head.

“How do you feel about this, Bruce?” Steve asks.

“Makes sense. If we’re all together –“

“It makes us easier targets,” the Captain finishes.

Bruce continues, “It also makes us harder to take down. You want the Avengers to become independent of S.H.I.E.L.D.? We need a headquarters. This seems like a good place to start.”

Steve realizes something. “We bring Logan in, maybe Kurt, it’d show where we stand on mutant rights.”

“Sure would,” Tony agrees.

“Does this mean we’re moving in permanently?” Loki asks. When the Captain nods, he asks if they’ll be keeping the apartment.

“Do you think we should?”

Loki smiles. “After today? Yes, I do.”

Tony and Bruce exchange a look. Bruce doesn’t want to know. Tony is dying to find out.

xxx

“Are you recording?” Loki asks Helena.

They are at the pool at Stark Tower. Dinner is almost ready, and everyone is relaxing before they eat. Helena has her phone out and nods to her father.

“Ah, okay.” He smiles sweetly. “Hello, Fee. It’s your Poppa. Well, I suppose you can see that. I miss you very much. I hope you’re being good for your Uncle Baldur. Not completely good. I doubt any child of mine could be completely good.” Loki takes a breath. “Sorry. I’m a little nervous.” He shakes his head. 

“First, let me thank your Uncle Baldur for taking care of you. 

“Baldur, I can never repay you for looking after Narfi. But if there is ever anything I can do, please let me know.”

Loki takes another breath then decides to stall. “Oh, your Uncle Thor is here. Thor,” he calls.

A smiling God of Thunder stands next to Loki and can be seen on the phone’s screen. “Hello, Narfi! Hello, Baldur! It is amazing, is it not, this Midgardian technology? And you should taste this drink they have called coffee. As you can see, we are doing well. We only wish we had had more time with you.” He looks up at Helena and Tony. “Is that enough? Should I say more?”

Tony laughs. “Say as little or as much as you want, Big Guy.”

“That’s enough,” Loki tells him.

Thor smiles at the phone again. “I am roasting meat over fire just as we used to do at home. Only here they have a special box contraption thing to do it in. I love these Midgardians.” He ignores Loki’s raised eyebrow. “Well, I should get back to my meat. Don’t want to overcook it. Love to you both. Good day.” He walks back to the bar-b-que.

“Your UncleThor,” Loki says. He looks at Steve and licks his lips. Returning his focus to the phone, he continues, “There is someone I’d like you to meet, Fee. He’s…very special to me. And I…Well, perhaps you should just meet him.” He beckons Steve over with a tilt of his head. “This is Captain Steve Rogers. He is the reason I am happy, the reason I am as sane as I am.”

Steve smiles and waves nervously. “Hello, Narfi. I don’t want you to worry about your father. I’m trying to take good care of him.”

“You _are_ taking good care of me,” Loki corrects as his heart fills with love at Steve’s nervousness. And then it hits him. Narfi will never know what it’s like to fall in love, to feel the joy and the anguish of it. Tears come into his eyes, and he squeezes Steve’s hand. He turns back to the camera. “I’m in love, Fee. I’m in love with a good man, an amazing man who makes me want to be better…in most ways,” he adds with a sly smile. 

“This doesn’t make me love you any less, though,” Loki continues. “Love is a sort of magic. It changes and grows. My love for you, dearest child, will never end. And were I there with you, I would gather you in my arms and kiss your head. And you’d have to beg for me to let you go. I love you, Fee. And I know your mother loves you just as much as I. And if you ask your sister very nicely, she might even agree to ask your mother if she’d like to send you a message, too.” Loki can see his daughter make a sour face at that. It makes him smile. “I love you, Fee.” He blows a kiss and waves good-bye.

Hel keeps recording until after Steve gives Loki a kiss on the cheek.

“That was nice,” Bruce tells him.

“Do I have to ask Sigyn?” Hel wonders.

“If Fee asks, then yes,” Loki tells her. “She isn’t all bad, Helena. I did love her once. If you tried, you just might like her.”

“Well maybe if she didn’t treat me like a piece of shit I would.”

Loki gives her a hug. “Just once and only if he asks. I’ll teach you how to walk the roots of Yggdrasil if you do.”

Her violet eyes light up at the possibility. “Really?”

“Really. You’ll need to learn anyway if you wish to visit us more often. I don’t want Heimdall to start charging you for the trips,” he says.

“Does this mean I can visit whenever I want?”

“Yes. Within reason. Steve and I are moving into the tower, so you’ll always have a room. But we may have plans or other obligations,” he warns her.

Thor is ecstatic. “Brother, that’s wonderful! I was hoping you would stay. And I will happily take care of Hel should you and Steve be away.”

Helena does a little dance then rushes to Pepper to make sure it’s okay with her.

“Of course,” Pepper says happily. “You’re the only reason I’m willing to let them move in. We can have another girl’s day out with Natasha.”

“Can Da come, too, if he’s a woman?” Hel asks.

Pepper looks at the Trickster. She shrugs. “Sure. Why not. She can give us some good dirt on Steve,” she adds with a wink, knowing it will make the Captain a little nervous.

“Hear that, Da? Next girl’s day out, you’re coming with us.”

Loki holds his hands up in surrender as Logan and Tony laugh.

“Dinner is served!” Thor announces, putting an end to any further discussion. Everyone is hungry, and there is no speaking for a long while except for compliments and yummy sounds.

Tony looks around at everyone and is happy. He pats Pepper’s hand and gives her a kiss on the cheek. “I love you,” he says.

Pepper had just taken a big bite of steak and is trying to quickly chew and swallow so she can respond. She holds her finger up in front of her mouth before using her entire hand to cover it. “Love you, too,” she says through a mouthful of food.

He smiles at her. “You just might be the sexiest woman I have ever met.”

She hits his arm and continues eating. Her eyes catch Steve feeding Loki a piece of cheese, a huge smile on the Captain’s face. It’s hard to believe that’s the same god she wanted dead not too long ago. And here they all are having a nice dinner by the pool. Life is weird, she decides. 

Then Pepper looks at Hel and sees the daughter she might have had, could still have if she and Tony don’t wait for too much longer. Life is weird, but life is good, too. You just have to stick around for the good moments, enjoy them while you can. She raises her beer. “To Avengers Tower,” she says, “and the people who make it special.”

“To Avengers Tower,” everyone repeats happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2014!! I hope you enjoy this extra long chapter. So many people to thank. Let’s get to it. But first, a question from a guest…
> 
> FF Guest ‘Kitty’ wants to know when we’re going to get more female Loki.   
> _Short answer:_ Soon-ish   
> _Long answer:_ I know at what part in the story she will be back, but I don’t know what chapter that will end up being. Steve  & Loki will be in Niagra Falls, and it will be at least the 3rd sex scene between them…possibly more if the boys are feeling really randy. 
> 
> Okay, now for the acknowledgements. The lovely hitornibo-envy (ff) wanted to see more of Frigga using her magic. Hope you enjoyed her being a bit of a badass to Angrboda. Speaking of whom, it was the ever insightful skydancer2000 (ff) who thought ‘Boda might have actually fallen in love with Loki and who requested a tender moment between Odin and Frigga. Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Quite a few of you wanted more public place sex. Did I fool you? Sorry about that. Steve had other plans. But I’m sure there will be actual public place sex later.
> 
> The Namor and Sue Storm stuff is from the comics. I figured Sue could use some drama in her life. (And now I’m going to have to write a dinner party at some point. Why do I do this to myself?)
> 
> Steve sending Ward to the corner was requested by the fantastic FireChildSlytherin5 (ff). And although Fitz didn’t like getting put through the stuff beforehand, he still liked watching Ward slink away.
> 
> The phone stuff – Hel wanting it to work on Helheim and requesting that “favorite uncle Tony” figure it out was also courtesy of FireChildSlytherin5. Then skydancer2000 swept in like Gwen and reminded me that the phone has storage and could actually be used to exchange messages and stuff. (Duh!) (Hel still wants the phone and text messages to work on Helheim.)
> 
> Wonderful caligirl93 (ff) reminded me that Tony & Bruce need to get working on the Danger Room. Thanks for the reminder!
> 
> The effulgent evilsenshi (ff) wanted more Star Trek, Star Wars, and other nerdy reference talk. I was thrilled to oblige. In case you were wondering, I am a Picard gal all the way.
> 
> Eagle-eye animaniac-aizel012 (ff) wanted to know what happened to the Asgardian painting. Now we know it is in Steve’s apartment.
> 
> Then I hit on a bit of a conundrum. Twistedcaress (ff) wanted more punishment scenes preferably not with the gag. But Lugwiglover14 (ff) wanted the Asgardian gag/muzzle that was used at the end of the Avengers movie. Ultimately, a “doctored” picture of a muzzled and collared Loki in leather pants sent to me by xosairbearxo (ff) made me lean towards the Asgardian muzzle. (Dearest Twistedcaress, I promise we will have more punishment without the muzzle.)
> 
> In regards to the muzzle, thank you to the glorious shewhoisnotme (Tumblr) for the advice on using a safety song cue since Loki wouldn’t be able to say the safety word. And more thanks to evilsenshi who wanted Loki to wear a collar with the ‘Property of Steve Rogers’ tag.
> 
> It was also the amazing xosairbearxo who came up with the boiled water idea. I thought it was wonderful, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> And finally, a long, long time ago (but in this galaxy), Extraho606 (ff) asked if I thought Steve would ever manage to bring Loki to subspace. Well Steve finally did. Not sure if and when it will happen again, but I hope it was believable. If not, please please tell me what I got wrong.
> 
> Okay. I think that’s it. Hope you enjoyed it. And I want you to know that I love you all. This past year would not have been anywhere near as good without you. Until next time…


	96. To Celebrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourth of July & Steve's Birthday celebrations
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Thor & Storm, Hel & Kurt, Clint & Natasha, Logan & Bruce, Pepper & Tony, Rhodey & Rae, Sif & Jane, Victor & Darcy  
>  **Explicit Content:** Pre-Serum Steve, Anal Sex, Role-Playing

Loki wakes up in a cold sweat, gasping for breath, heart racing. He gets up and stumbles to the bathroom, closing the door before turning on the light. He splashes water onto his face and looks into the mirror.

His hair is a mess. He concentrates on that. That’s a good thing to think about. He tries to smooth it out with his shaking hands. He pulls it back and up and considers getting a haircut. The hair is moved down and then back up to see how he might look with varying lengths. The entire time he avoids looking into his own eyes, his gaze always moving around his face in the mirror. He tries to control and slow down his breath.

A light knock on the door makes him jump.

“Loki, are you okay?”

It takes a moment for him to answer. And when he opens him mouth, he finds he can’t. He takes a breath. “Y-yes. I’m fine,” he says knowing the tremor in his voice is giving him away.

The doorknob turns before the god has a chance to lock the door. Steve slowly opens it. “Kitten?”

Loki lets go of his hair, lets go of his defenses. He grabs hold of Steve and hugs him tight.

“Bad dream?” The artist feels him nod. “Do you want some warm milk?” Another nod.

Loki lets go of him and leads the way out.

“Kitten? There are other people here besides us.”

Green eyes turn to look at Steve. He doesn’t understand at first. Then a gesture makes him look down, and he realizes he is nude. He’s handed a pair of pajama pants, which he puts on. Then Steve takes his hand, and they travel through the darkness to the kitchen.

The blond puts the milk in the saucepan and lets it heat up. Loki watches him, waits until the mug is retrieved and placed on the counter, waits until he is satisfied that there is nothing else to do. Then the Trickster pulls him into another hug just as needful as the one before.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I was going to wait until your birthday,” Loki says in a small voice.

Steve is confused. “You were going to wait until tomorrow before you told me about a nightmare you just had?”

Loki pulls away and looks at the place where Steve’s skin disappears into the waistband of his white boxer shorts. “It had to do with my time in the void.” He feels a hand on his chin that lifts his head slightly. Then two soft lips kiss his firmly, giving him strength.

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

“I want to,” he replies as he looks into those gorgeous blue eyes and their long lashes. “I trust you. I love you. I just…”

“You’re scared. I get it. It’s hard to open up like that.”

The god smiles sadly. “Yes. Of course you would know about such things,” he says recalling the ice and the loss of the Captain’s friends. “Please don’t make the milk too warm,” he requests with wet eyes.

Steve pulls him back into a hug and holds him, just holds him until the milk is warm but not too warm. Then he reluctantly lets go and pours the milk into the mug. He turns off the stove and the kitchen light before leading Loki to the couch.

They sit in the darkness, Steve’s arms around his lover as Loki sips his milk.

“I fell,” the god begins. “I was falling. I just kept falling. There was no bottom to hit, and I began wishing I had fallen off the top of the palace rather than the Bifrost Bridge. I was falling,” he says again. “I was falling and alone with only my thoughts. It was torture. All I could do was relive all those moments where Odin treated me differently, where the others sneered at me, where they all, me included, said such dreadfully horrible things about Frost Giants. And I was one. I was one the entire time. And Odin knew, knew as he told me stories of how he slew them, knew as he told me of their barbarity.”

Steve wants to say something, to tell Loki that he is not barbaric. But he knows that any interruption might make the god stop talking. So he remains silent and lets the god speak.

“And I continued to fall until I stopped. I went from falling to floating, and I don’t know how or when, not that the when matters. There was no when there, not really.” He takes a moment to breathe. “That was the only change. I floated there waiting to die, wanting to die. I cried out to Heimdall, begged him to bring me back to Asgard, to punish me with death just so I could stop the madness in my head. He never answered.”

Loki takes a sip of his milk. “A passing ship picked me up. I don’t remember the details. I was dehydrated, malnourished. They picked me up and put me in the brig. They fed me and asked me who I was. When I told them, there was no recognition. They had never heard of Asgard or Odin. As far as they knew, I was alone in the world. I was the perfect candidate to be sold into slavery.”

The Trickster continues, telling Steve that he did not use magic. It was a deliberate decision in order to conserve himself, build his magic back up until he could use it. Instead he attempted to seduce first the Captain, which failed, then one of the security personnel, which worked. “I hid my magic, glad I had done so when I heard how those with the gift were treated.” He waited until they were near a habitable planet or moon or something. Then, with his new lover’s help, Loki took one of the ship’s shuttles and scuttled it before getting lost in the crowds.

“And your lover?” Steve asks trying not to sound jealous.

“Remained on the ship, angry at my broken promise to bring her along.” The planet was worse than the ship. It was here that he grew paranoid of the creatures in the dark. “Though is it paranoia when they really are out to get you? They almost had me once. Ripped my clothes as they tried to take my magic, my body. At first I stayed awake and in the shadows. Later I began to go high, to stay on roofs where they could not get to me. The screams of their victims rarely made it up that high. It was much better then hearing them on the street.”

Steve is amazed at how calmly Loki talks about it, glossing over that period as though it were nothing. But he remembers Malibu, remembers the Trickster so frightened, unable to sleep, instead escaping to the roof of the mansion until the artist called him down. And even then, Loki would not go back inside where everyone was sleeping, opting instead to stay out on the balcony, sleeping there.

On the planet with the dangerous dark, Loki tried to use magic sparingly at first, a way to steal food and pick pockets, the money helping him pay for a meal or two and lodging every so often but mainly saving it until he had enough to pay for passage away.

“And then one night I was in a tavern, one that knew me and let me pay for food and drink with stories and simple tricks, ones they would think were simple slight of hands. I told them, as I always did, of Asgard. There was a stranger in the audience, which in and of itself was no strange thing. Afterwards I went to one of my usual rooftops and waited till almost morning before falling asleep.”

He pauses, swallows, shivers. He takes a drink of his milk. “A creature came into my mind as I slept.” Loki had tried to fend the intruder off, but he was too weak, his reflexes dulled by drink. He hoped the complexity of his mind would protect him. But the creature, large and purple and reeking of death, said he only had one question. “He wanted to know who I was. I told him I was no one of consequence. He asked where I was from. I told him that was more than one question. He did something to my head then, making it feel as though it was going to explode. So I told him. What harm could it do? No one knew of Asgard. No one cared about it. I told him, ‘I am Loki of Asgard.’ And he laughed, a cold wicked laugh before going away.”

There is silence as Loki gathers his strength. He pushes himself against Steve who holds him tighter. The artist can only assume the reality of what he’s being told is ten times worse than it seems.

“I was taken the next day, knocked out from behind on a crowded street.” He awoke chained to a rock. He was no longer on the same planet. There were no people, no inhabitants other than a creature who appeared to have no eyes, who had a blood-red mouth, who had two thumbs and wore a hooded cloak. “He called himself The Other, said he was a spokesperson for Lord Thanos, Servant of Death.”

Steve kisses the top of his head.

Loki continues. “Thanos had heard of Asgard. And there was something he wanted.”

“The Tesseract,” Steve says.

“No. The Tesseract was simply a way to get to Asgard. He wanted something more powerful.”

“More powerful than the Tesseract?” The thought makes Steve shiver.

“It is called the Infinity Gauntlet, and it makes the Tesseract look as powerful as a bow and arrow. Not even I am fool enough to wish to yield that much power.” Loki takes a breath. “He started with my mind. I locked away what I could, whatever I knew of the Gauntlet and the weapons room where it is hidden away. But there was one thing I did not protect as I should have, a wound still raw and bleeding.” Tears come into his eyes. “He learned I was a Frost Giant.”

Loki finishes the last of his milk before telling Steve how Thanos started by simply reinforcing all that he had told himself. All of the anger and desire for revenge was amplified. “But even in that state, I would not agree to help him, though I was beginning to have second thoughts. Agreeing would take me home, after all. But I didn’t. There are times I wish I had. Though I don’t suppose it would have actually mattered. He showed me the staff then with its tiny piece of Tesseract energy. He touched me with it. It was beautiful and cruel and disgusting.”

“That’s why your eyes were different. You were under its influence,” Steve realizes.

“Yes. I agreed then. I agreed, but he knew its influence on me was less than he would like. I still had free will, you see. He could not control me as I was able to control Barton or Selvig or any of the others.”

“What did he do to you?” Steve is afraid of what he’s about to hear, but he has to know.

“Made sure I wouldn’t double-cross him. He set me on fire. Not the yellow orange flames you are used to. No. These were blue white flames that burned in a way I could never describe. It was not the pleasant pain you give me, and it made Doom’s efforts seem pathetic at best. No. It was as if those pale flames were burning my very soul.”

The super soldier knows the god is probably sugar-coating it even with that description. “How long?”

Loki shrugs. There was no time then. It was endless. It lasted until the god wanted to beg for mercy. He did not, though. He refused. The Trickster held on to that last vestige of free will and held it tight, protecting it from all outside forces. “Until I asked for Midgard.”

Steve runs his hands soothingly over his lover’s arm and head.

“I dreamt you were burning me. It was painful but full of love and desire. The good kind of pain. Only the Other came and made you go away and changed the flames to pale blue. And it burned, and Thanos was in my head, and I just wanted to die. I just wanted to curl up on your lap and die.”

“Not allowed,” his lover says, his heart aching. “I love you too much.” They stay silent for a while as the room begins to lighten. “I’m sorry, Kitten. I’m so sorry you went through that. I’m sorry you were alone.”

“No matter. I have told you, and now we need never speak of it again.”

“Kitten,” Steve begins.

Loki moves to look into his lover’s eyes. “I mean it, Darling. It’s done. There’s nothing either one of us can do to change it.”

“Malibu,” Steve reminds him. “I remember how scared you were.”

The god gets up and takes the mug to the kitchen. The artist follows him and watches as Loki puts all of his focus in washing the saucepan and putting the mug in the dishwasher.

He turns to the super soldier. “Will you be going for a run?” he asks conversationally.

“I thought I’d go back to bed with you.”

Pain enters the green eyes. He does not want to go back to bed. “Bath?”

“Bath,” Steve agrees. He doesn’t press the matter, lets Loki drop the subject. He ushers the god back to their room and watches as his lover prepares the tub with the same singularity of purpose as putting the mug in the dishwasher.

As they lie amidst the warm bubbles, Loki falls peacefully asleep in his lover’s arms. 

xxx

S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters is quieter than usual. Now that the Hydra situation has been neutralized, quite a few non-essential personnel have decided to start the holiday weekend early.

Steve goes in, planning on working only half the day. He spends all morning on the proposal for an independent Avengers. Most of that time he is gathering data – how often have they been used, what sorts of missions were they, how much advance notice was there, would they under the new system be considered Avengers operations or S.H.I.E.L.D. operations, how much damage was there whether they be human or property, and who paid for the clean-up. That last one is proving difficult to get. He knows that Tony has paid for a lot of the clean-up either out of his own pocket, through Stark Enterprises, or through the Rebuild New York Foundation the billionaire created.

The Captain had tried to get him to call it either Rebuild America or Rebuild the World, but Tony wasn’t buying any of that.

Steve will see if he can get the data on the clean-up costs from Pepper later. He knows she’ll be willing to help.

His phone buzzes. It’s a reminder to call Sue. He’s dreading it, wonders if he can put it off till after the weekend. Then he remembers Loki’s story from this morning and realizes talking to Sue about Namor is a tiny inconvenience in comparison. He calls her immediately.

“Steve?”

He says hello and tells her he’d like to talk to her. He looks at the clock on his computer. It’s just after 11 am. He asks her if she has lunch plans. She doesn’t, and they decide to meet at pub-style restaurant down the street from S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters in half an hour.

Steve makes a calendar entry on the computer mainly to remind himself when to leave. 

When he gets there, she hasn’t arrived yet. He doesn’t have long to wait though. She kisses his cheek when she arrives. Then they sit and review the menu as they ask each other how the people in their lives are.

Once they’ve ordered, Steve brings up Namor. Sue verifies that she met him. “Well you made quite the impression on him.”

“Did I?” She’s surprised.

“So what did you think of him?” he asks trying to sound nonchalant.

She thinks back on their very brief encounter. “Handsome. Naked. Nearly naked,” she corrects. “Charming. Why?”

“He wants to see you again. And he wants to use Loki and me to make that happen.” Steve quickly adds, “But if you don’t want to see him we’ll forget it.”

She thinks about it. “When you say ‘see’…?”

Steve explains how Namor wanted him to invite them both to dinner…preferably without Reed there.

“Well, Reed would have to be there,” Sue says. Her fiancé couldn’t get jealous if he isn’t there to see how Namor treats her.

“Okay. So is that a yes?”

“Well, sure. It’d be better if it was a large gathering, though. I know it’s short notice, but maybe we could do a Fourth of July picnic or something.”

Steve makes a face. “Sorry. Can’t. Loki and I are actually leaving this afternoon for the long weekend.”

“Oh really? Where?” she asks truly interested.

He tells her they are going to Niagra Falls for his birthday. Then they have a bit of a conversation around when his birthday is and how he’s looking forward to it this year. Sue makes the obligatory patriotic American joke. Then she feels bad and asks what he would like for his birthday. Steve makes her promise not to give him anything. When she insists, he tells her to give money to her favorite charity.

“So no Fourth of July picnic,” Steve says bringing the conversation back to Namor. “But we were planning on inviting T’Challa and Storm, Thor, Hel, Kurt, Johnny, Bruce, and Logan. Maybe even Tony and Pepper.” He suddenly realizes that’s a lot of people.

“Could you invite Ben, too?”

“Um…Absolutely. Would next weekend work?”

Sue checks her calendar. She is free, which means Reed is also free.

“We can still do a bar-b-que, maybe hang out at Tony’s pool,” Steve suggests. “It’s nice. Thor and Logan were cooking out there last night.”

“Swimsuits?” Sue asks making a not-happy face. Then she tilts her head as she considers the possibilities. “That might not be a bad idea actually.”

“Really?” Steve is confused.

“He’s from Atlantis, right? So maybe the water would be a good thing. Or we could all go to the beach.”

Steve decides he wants to talk to Loki about what exactly they should do. But he promises to let her know what that is as soon as they decide.

That part of the conversation being over, Sue asks him what Johnny’s chances are of joining the Avengers. “He’s really nervous about it. Says he made a stupid mistake. Honestly, I think he’s more afraid that he disappointed you than in not making the Avengers.”

“He didn’t disappoint me,” Steve assures her.

“Well, could you please tell him that? And then tell him he didn’t make the team.”

He opens his mouth to speak but finds he’s a bit too stunned for words. Then they finally come to him. “I will tell him I’m not disappointed. But I thought you had gotten past the whole treating him like a kid thing.”

“I’m not treating him like a kid,” she insists. “I’m just looking out for him. Being an Avenger is dangerous. He has enough danger without courting any more.” She’s never liked the thought of him racing cars. It’s dangerous, and it always makes her nervous.

“S.H.I.E.L.D. won’t take him,” Steve tells her. “But if I can get the Avengers independence, I want him to be part of the team.” He explains what he and Tony are trying to do.

Sue isn’t happy about it and secretly hopes they will fail. She doesn’t tell her uncle that of course. Instead she gives him words of encouragement.

“In fact,” Steve continues, “I’d like the entire Fantastic Four to be part of our roster. You were instrumental when Namor’s goons attacked. And I know you consider yourselves a family first. I don’t want to break that up.”

“I…I don’t know what to say. I’d need to discuss it with the others.”

“Well, hold off. It isn’t like the Avengers is independent yet anyway. That’s a huge hurdle we have to cross.”

xxx

Loki is trying to teach Hel how to walk the roots of Yggdrasil. They are in the laundry room of Steve’s apartment building. It’s quiet, and the god can wash the clothes they’ll need for the trip. (Loki offered to clean them with magic, but Steve didn’t trust that they’d really be clean.)

The first lesson is getting into Yggdrasil’s roots. It’s hard to put into words how to do it, and after a few attempts at explaining things, he finally just shows her.

Apparently, opening the way is much more difficult the first time than he remembers. It’s second nature to Loki now, and he’s trying not to get frustrated with his daughter’s inability to do it. He’s failing.

“No, Helena! Not like that!”

“Then how?!”

“The way I showed you.”

“I’m doing what you showed me,” she says equally frustrated.

“No, you’re not.”

“Then tell me what the fuck I’m supposed to do.”

“Language,” he says.

“Ugh. Now you’re starting to sound like Steve.”

He scowls. “I am, aren’t I. Well, fuck.” He rubs his forehead and looks at the two washing machines that are working happily. They are almost at the rinse cycle. He looks back at Hel who is frowning at him, hand on her hip, eyes angry and frustrated. “Fine. I will show you again. Remember, it requires finesse.” He repeats the incantation, tries to show her the change in his magic. This time he does try to explain it. “You’re creating a doorway to another dimension, to the heart of our beliefs.”

“Is that supposed to help?” she asks.

“Just watch me,” he says. Then he disappears. He reappears a moment later. “See?”

Hel shakes her head. She asks him to go slower.

He tries, but it doesn’t help. Finally, as the washing machines rinses the clothes, he takes his daughter’s hand and shows her how it feels. He opens the way but doesn’t step through. “Do you see?”

“Yes,” she says as she stares at the opening that leads to brown darkness.

“I’m going to let go of you now. Try to keep that feeling. Keep your eyes on that opening.” He slowly lets go of her hand. “Do you still see it?”

“It’s beginning to fade.”

“Try to get that feeling back. Alter your magic.”

She tries, but it’s still fading. “It’s almost gone.” Then Helena feels a hand on her shoulder, and the opening sharpens.

“Do you see?”

“Yes.”

“Do you feel?”

“Feel what?”

Loki scowls. “The magic. Do you feel where it sits, where it gathers and dissipates? Do you feel its texture, its colour? Do you feel the emotions that surface, that call to the opening, that vibrate back?”

Now that he’s saying it, she does feel it. It’s strange. She hadn’t noticed that before, not consciously, not with any of the magic she had ever done before.

“Do you?” he asks again. “Do you feel?”

“Yes,” she replies. This time when he lets her go, the opening fades slightly but remains there in front of her.

“Do you still see it?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

“May I go in?”

“Yes. But wait for me there.”

Hel steps through.

Loki glances again at the washing machines. They have started the spin cycle. Then he summons the door and joins his daughter in Yggdrasil.

As soon as he arrives, she starts to walk, a ball of flame floating above her hand to light the way.

“Helena, I don’t have time to take you to Asgard or Niflheim. I must get back to the laundry and finish packing before Steve arrives.” His voice echoes, enhancing the feeling of vastness.

She ignores him and continues walking. But then she gets to a wide area and can no longer see the walls. She brightens her light and sends it up. The place is huge. “What now?”

“Now we go back.”

“How do I know what lands are where?”

Loki makes her go back a little ways, just to where the walls are visible again. He points out some markings there and on the floor. “Some of these were made by me, some have been made by others. The legend to the symbols can be found in the library of Asgard. I’ll write down the book title when we return. And we should return now.”

Helena really wants to continue forward. But she decides it’d probably be best to listen to her father. They walk back. And then she realizes something. “Da, when we open the passage, how do we know where it will take us?”

“We have to tell it,” he explains. “The door will normally open to the place it opened to last, whether it was you who visited or no. If that is not where you wish to be, you direct the opening to wherever you want.”

“How do I do that?”

Loki smiles. “You said Kurt has to be able to picture himself in the location he appears, yes?”

“Yes. Is it the same?”

“It can be. You can see it or feel it or long for it. But it must be a place not a person.”

They get to the place where the tunnel ends. Loki tells Hel to open it. It takes a while for her to remember how. But then it is open, and she can see the laundry room. She goes through. He follows using his own magic. 

Loki compliments her then removes the clothes from each washing machine. His green eyes turn to his daughter. “Don’t tell Steve,” he warns her then dries each article of clothing with magic before hanging it up or folding it and setting it aside.

Helena laughs then takes a picture of him. “Uncle Thor is going to love this. Ooh. No. Uncle Tony,” she smiles wickedly.

“Don’t you dare.”

She immediately texts the picture to Gwen then helps him with the “drying”.

When they finish, they go upstairs to the apartment. Loki makes Helena practice opening and closing the doorway over and over again. Once he is satisfied, they walk through and practice opening and closing the doorway from the other side. Then he makes her move where on Earth the door opens to.

“Is this how you move from place to place when you disappear? Even going from, like, Stark Tower to here?”

“Sometimes, yes.”

“When you were traveling from one side of the door to the other in Atlantis?”

“You saw the video then. Yes. This is how I went from one side of the door to the other.”

She asks him if the water came through. He tells her it didn’t. The doorway is for them, not for the water or any other elements from the other world. She asks how their clothes go through then. He tries to explain how the magic encompasses their entire form including their clothes.

“But your clothes would have been wet. So wouldn’t you have brought back some water?”

“Yes. But you asked me if the water came through. That implies water coming through of its own accord. It did not. The only water that came through was what was on me when I went through the passage.”

“Whatever,” she says with a small shake of her head.

Although the response really irks him, Loki decides to let it go. There are more important things. Instead, he continues to make her change where the passage opens to.

“Oh. There’s Professor Xavier,” she says after he has instructed her to go to the library in the Xavier School. “He’s walking. Is that happening now?”

“Indeed it is. Change your perspective on the room. Go to the other corner or stand behind the couch.”

“Woah. That is so cool.”

“I’m glad you approve,” he says dryly. “Now, while Steve and I are away, I would like you to find that book in Asgard’s library and memorize the symbols. I also want you to practice with the doorway, but don’t stray from where you are. The last thing we need is for you to get lost in Yggdrasil. Oh, and if you see Ratatosk, try to ignore him. Maybe bring some nuts to give to him. He prefers hazelnuts.”

“Hazelnuts. Got it.” She moves the opening to the front of Gwen’s house. “This is so cool! Much better than the subway.”

“What are you looking at now?”

“Gwen’s house.”

“I see. Just remember you cannot bring anyone with you. Now direct it to Stark Tower, the Avengers Floor.” Loki has her go through first to ensure she made it there. Then he goes through his own opening. As soon as he appears in the living room, his phone vibrates. It’s a text from Steve saying he’s having lunch with Sue.

Loki and Hel make several sandwiches and take them and a large bag of chips to Bruce and Tony in the lab. They have lunch among the various items being created to go into the Danger Room.

“We need to come up with another name,” Tony decides between bites. “What do you think, Hell’s Bells?”

Helena shrugs. “The Playground?” she suggests.

“Not bad,” the engineer says. “You, Locutus?” he asks looking at Loki.

“Hmm. How about the Pitch?”

“A bit more manly. Banner Ad? What have you got?”

Bruce smiles. “Xanadu.” He waits for the look of horror he knows will appear on Tony’s face. He isn’t disappointed. “Just kidding. How about Thunderdome?”

“Two men enter,” Tony enunciates. Bruce joins him as he continues. “One man leaves!”

“I don’t get it,” Hel says. Loki tells her she’ll get used to it. Then she asks Uncle Tony what name he was thinking of.

“I don’t know. Maybe Stark World.”

“No,” Bruce says. “Just no.”

“Where is it going?” Loki asks.

“The basement,” Bruce answers.

Loki smiles. “There you are, then. The Basement.”

Tony hates to admit just how good that is. Ominous in a vague way that tickles the imagination.

“The Basement,” Bruce repeats. “I like it.”

The billionaire scowls. “Damn it. I like it, too.”

xxx

Steve and Loki drive to Niagra Falls on the Captain’s motorcycle. The god wanted to create a little sidecar that he could ride in, but Steve told him no. “I like feeling you behind me.” Loki did not bring it up again.

They cross the border into Canada. Loki creates fake identification papers in order to be allowed across. Steve is a bit nervous about it, but they have no trouble.

They arrive at the quaint hotel JARVIS found for them. At the front desk, Steve tells them they have a reservation under the name Loki Rogers.

“Loki Rogers?” the god asks in surprise. “Doesn’t exactly roll of the tongue, does it. Why did we not use your name?”

“Didn’t want anyone to know I was here.”

The woman at the front desk verifies that they will only need one room…with one bed.

“Is that a problem?” Steve asks.

“No,” she replies hurriedly. “No. Not at all. We just don’t get a lot of you folks around here.”

“Americans?” the Captain asks.

“Uh,” she stammers. “Yeah. We mostly get Canadians, eh.” She tells them they are in room 407. Then she yells for someone named Fareed.

A teenage boy with spikey dark hair and equally dark eyes comes from another room. His eyes are on his phone. “Yeah, Ma. What is it?”

“Could you please take these gentlemen to room 407?”

Fareed takes the key from the counter and glances up for a moment. He does a double take. “Oh, man! You’re Loki and Steve! Dude. My girlfriend and I are total Mischief Makers.”

Loki grins widely. “I am most happy to hear it. And what mischief have you been into today?”

The guy looks at his mom. “Uh, nothing today.” Then he winks at Loki. “Here, let me take your bags.” Fareed takes the two bags and leads them to the elevator. “Christie is so not going to believe this,” he says excitedly. “Hey, would you mind taking a picture with me? You know. So I can show everyone?”

“Sure,” Steve says.

He turns to the Captain. “You’re art is awesome. Christie and I are totally inspired. She’s planning on tying me up and maybe cutting me a bit and then drawing me like you do Loki.”

Steve is horrified. “What? No! How did you see that?”

Loki confesses he showed some of Steve’s art on one of his videos.

The elevator doors open, and they get off. As the young man leads them to their room, Steve tells him, “Fareed, please, please don’t let your girlfriend hurt you. Loki is Asgardian. He can take pain that most humans can’t. He heals faster, too.”

The door is opened. “She’s just really inspired by you, eh. She wants to explore that darkness, too.”

“She can explore it without hurting you,” the artist persists. “You wanted a picture, right? Let’s take the picture. Then you can get your girlfriend on the line, and I can tell her she doesn’t have to cut you to make art.”

Loki is finding all of this interesting. “Perhaps he enjoys getting cut.”

“Nah, man,” Fareed says. “I was just gonna do it for her. Didn’t see what the big deal is.”

Steve tries to explain that the big deal is that the wounds could become infected, the cuts could leave scars, pain isn’t love, and he should feel comfortable saying no to a request like that.

They take the picture, which immediately gets sent to Christie. Loki asks that he refrain sending it out on social media until after they leave. “We’d prefer not to be mobbed while we’re here.”

“Sure, eh,” Fareed says before calling his girlfriend. He tells her what’s going on then passes the phone to Steve.

They talk art for a bit before Steve asks her not to hurt her boyfriend for her piece. “You don’t have to create them. You can just draw them in.”

“Is that how you work?” she asks.

“Sometimes. Look. If you were consenting adults, that would be one thing. But you’re kids. And I can’t in good conscience condone what you’re planning. Promise me you won’t hurt Fareed, and I’ll…I don’t know.”

“Look at my sketchbook?” Christie offers.

“Yeah. I’ll look at your sketchbook.” There is a squeal at the other end of the line. Steve agrees to look at it tonight. He hands the phone then a tip to Fareed. “Just come get us when she gets here.”

“Yes, Sir, Captain Rogers, Sir,” he says putting the money in his pocket. “Please let me know if there is anything you need, eh.”

“We certainly will,” Loki tells him. Alone at last, the Trickster apologizes to his love. “I just wanted everyone to see what an amazing artist you are.”

“Those are my sketches, Loki. They’re private. They’re a piece of my soul. I don’t just show them to anyone, especially not the ones of you.”

Loki expected anger. He did not expect the hurt that is clearly evident in the blue eyes. Consequently, he feels absolutely horrible. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize. It won’t happen again.” He watches as Steve nods and starts to unpack. “Not a great start to our trip, eh?”

Steve stops and looks up at Loki. “Not a great day all around. Your dream this morning. This.” He walks to the god and caresses his cheek. “Tomorrow will be better. Right?”

“Tomorrow is your birthday. It will be perfect.”

They kiss, apologetic and forgiving.

“We’ll go see the falls tomorrow. It’s supposed to be breathtaking.”

“ _You’re_ breathtaking,” Loki tells him. “I won’t have any breath left for the falls.”

“Then you can have some of mine,” Steve says and pulls him into another kiss.

“Do you forgive me?”

“Do you promise not to do it again?”

“Not unless I have your permission. I promise.”

Steve pulls him close, buries his nose in the god’s neck. Then he lifts his head and runs his tongue around Loki’s earlobe. “I forgive you,” he whispers into the god’s ear and feels the body he’s holding tremble. Smiling, he runs his tongue along the ridges and valleys of the ear. Then he pulls away and continues to unpack.

xxx

Christie is super excited to show her sketchbook to Steve Rogers. They sit in the little café next to the hotel. Loki and Fareed are there, too. The sun is low on the horizon but is still a couple of hours away from setting.

“These are good,” Steve says. “You could use some work on anatomy, though. The busts are much better than your full figures.”

“Yeah. I’ve been trying to work on that.”

Christie’s great great grandparents on her mother’s side came to Canada via the Underground Railroad. They escaped slavery in South Carolina at the beginning of the Civil War. Her father came to Canada from Ghana to go to university. That’s where her parents met and fell in love. And now she is here talking to Loki and Steve. She can’t believe it.

“You have no idea how much I want to share that picture of you with Fareed. You’re lucky I hadn’t posted it anywhere before he called.”

“Indeed we are,” Loki says. “And for that kindness, I will give you both a shout-out on my next video. Just write down your usernames, and I will thank you publicly.”

“Everyone at school is going to be so jealous,” Fareed says. He gets the waitress to take a picture of the four of them.

They have dinner there, then Fareed and Christie leave to go to a movie.

Steve and Loki decide to go for a walk before returning to the hotel. Then they go to bed after a couple of chapters of Harry Potter. Steve holds Loki. It’s odd for him to think that that morning he was comforting the god, finally learning what happened during the time in the void.

He kisses Loki’s shoulder. “I love you, Kitten.”

“I love you back, Darling.” There is a moment of silence. “I’m sorry I was so difficult today.”

“Difficult?”

“Waking you this morning. Showing your sketches. Namor.”

Steve nuzzles Loki’s neck. “I’m grateful you trusted me enough to tell me. I know that wasn’t easy.”

“You won’t…tell anyone.”

“Of course not, Kitten. Sleep now. You’re safe. I’ll keep you safe.”

xxx

Steve wakes up to find Loki sitting on the bed.

“Happy birthday, Darling,” Loki says, handing him a present in American Flag wrapping paper.

“Thanks, Loki. You didn’t have to.” It’s obviously a softcover book based on how it feels in his hand. He starts to unwrap it carefully then decides to rip it open. Yep. He was right. It’s a book about the Supreme Court from 1969 to 1975 called The Brethren.

“Do you like it? I thought it might help you understand the years you missed better.”

He smiles at Loki. “I love it.”

“Good.” The god takes the book out of his hand and sets it on the nightstand. “I know it isn’t very special. The special part was going to be me telling you about…what I told you yesterday.”

Steve smiles as Loki lies on top of him. “I’m glad you told me yesterday. Now we can concentrate on nice things today.”

Loki kisses him. It’s soft at first then languid. “Supposedly,” kiss, “on your birthday,” kiss, “you get a thing,” kiss, “called Birthday Sex.” Longer kiss.

“Birthday Sex,” Steve repeats. “I’ve heard of that. Never had it before.” He lifts his head slightly to get to Loki’s lips.

“Well, it’s time you had.” The Trickster gives him a sensuous kiss, tongue caressing and exploring. “Tonight,” Loki says and rolls out of bed.

Steve groans. “You’re killin’ me.”

“Nonsense. A little anticipation will make it so much sweeter.”

“You’re cruel.”

“And you aren’t?” the god asks with a raised eyebrow. “Get dressed. You’re supposed to show me the waterfall, remember?”

xxx

Logan has been telling Thor about the Fourth of July. The Canadian realizes he knows way too much about the American holiday. Consequently, the Asgardian is very excited and cannot wait for the darkness to come so that he can see the colored ammunition that is shot into the sky.

Until then, he grills hot dogs and hamburgers for their little gathering. In addition to the absence of Steve and Loki, Tony and Pepper flew to California last night to spend the day with their friends Rhodey and Rae. However Bruce and Logan are here with him and Hel. Also, Natasha and Clint have come over bringing deviled eggs, a few bags of chips, beer, and apple pie.

The grilling is fun, and Thor enjoys talking to his friends. Also, it gives him something to occupy his time until the darkness comes. It isn’t even noon, and it already feels like such a long wait.

But once Storm arrives at the tower with Kurt, Thor is more than happy to wait. While Hel and Kurt embrace and give each other a soft kiss, her uncle gently takes Storm’s hand and kisses it. “Hello, Ms. Storm. I am delighted to see you again. I have enjoyed our phone conversations immensely.”

“Hello, Thor. Thank you for the invitation.”

“Hey, Storm,” Logan calls walking up. He hands her a beer. “How’re things?”

“They’re good. It’s still strange to see Scott without glasses.”

“I bet. You remember everyone?”

“I remember Bruce,” she says and walks up to him. “You’re missed, Dr. Banner.”

“Am I?”

“Yes. I’m beginning to think Rogue would rather be an Avenger than an X-Man. The way she talks about you and Loki is making the rest of us feel rather unloved.”

Bruce asks if Rogue has been able to maintain the ability to touch. He’s happy to learn that she has and that it is becoming easier for her. She still wears gloves just in case, but so far everything seems good. Well, good except that Bobby keeps looking at Rogue like a lost puppy.

“She’s ignorin’ ‘im I hope,” Logan says as a type of question. He smiles when he hears that she is. “Good. She deserves better.”

“He’s a good kid,” Storm says defensively.

“Yeah, I know. Too good. Downright boring. Rogue needs someone special.”

Natasha interrupts them to say hello to Storm and to offer her services if Thor gets out of hand in any way.

“Thank you for the offer, but I think I can handle him.”

“Oh, I’m sure you can. I still remember that little duel you had with him.”

Standing a little distance away Hel smiles and tells Kurt that she’s pretty sure Uncle Thor threw the match. He asks her why she thinks that. She just shrugs and lowers herself into the pool.

Clint is helping Thor at the grill. But once Storm comes over, the archer is shooed away. “Whatever,” he says and grabs a deviled egg. He sits next to Tasha and eats.

xxx

Dr. Selvig is trying to explain to Mr. Creed that the coals are not hot enough to begin cooking the hamburgers.

“They’re glowing red,” Victor growls. “How much hotter do you want them to be?”

“They look fine to me,” Darcy says.

“Fine. Undercook it all then,” Erik says testily.

Jane quickly gets up from where she’s been trying to console Sif and puts her hand on her mentor’s arm. “Erik? Why don’t you come sit down with us. Let Victor do the cooking.”

“But it’s…” He realizes how ridiculous this must seem. “Yes, of course. How is she doing?” Jane and Sif had told him about the Ragnarok lie when they returned from Asgard. Selvig seemed to have a better understanding of the revelation’s implications on Sif and the other Asgardians than Jane had.

“Not great,” Jane says. She doesn’t understand why it has hit Sif so hard. So their world isn’t going to end. That’s great, right? That means Thor won’t die after battling some giant snake that lives on Earth. How can that not be a good thing? And yet the Asgardian warrior is completely dazed by it.

Dr. Selvig goes to the tall brunette and sits next to her. His eyes continue to look every so often at Victor at the grill, judging everything the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent is doing as wrong. “Sif,” he says, “are you all right?”

“No. Not really,” she admits. She takes Jane’s hand and gives it a squeeze.

“You really believed all of those things would come to pass?” he asks gently, keeping an eye on Creed.

“Yes.”

“Isn’t it good that they won’t?” Jane asks. She had asked this last night but hadn’t really gotten an answer. What she got instead was kissing that eventually led to scissoring, so she certainly isn’t complaining about still not knowing. But she would like to know now.

“Yes,” Sif says sadly.

“You’re doing it wrong!” Selvig exclaims and rushes to the grill. He and Victor start arguing about meat placement. Darcy gets them both beers and then forces a compromise. Some will be placed like Victor wants. Some will be placed like Erik wants. They will be marked to distinguish between the two. Then Darcy will judge which one is better. Dr. Selvig thinks Darcy is biased. She rolls her eyes then tells him she’ll do it blindfolded if he wants. He finally agrees. 

Jane puts her arm around Sif. “Why is this so important, Siffy?”

“Because they lied. They lied to all of us. And it hurt Thor.” She remembers it well. “Thrud had left not long before to join the Valkyries. She was the only thing keeping Thor with me, and as soon as she left we divorced. It was right before I moved out that we first learned of the prophesy. Thor refused to believe it. He raged against it, at one point punching his fist through the stone wall. That I could handle,” Sif tells Jane. “It was the tears that broke me.”

The Asgardian takes a breath as the memories come one after the other. “I tried to comfort him. He pushed me away, said I had never liked Loki, that he was the only one who ever really loved his brother.”

Jane is confused. “Is this because it was Loki’s children that were supposed to do this?”

“Yes. The father of monsters who was no doubt a monster himself in his way. But Thor would hear nothing against Loki. It only made me blame the Trickster more.”

“I take it you never liked him.”

“I hate to admit it, but I was jealous. I could never compete with Thor’s love for Loki. Growing up there were even rumors that the two of them were…too close.”

“Too close?”

Sif looks down. “It was said their love was beyond brotherly.”

“Beyond…like incest?”

“Incest?” she asks unsure what that means.

“People thought they were having sex.”

“Yes. It’s funny. Similar rumors had floated around about Frigga and her brother before she married Odin.”

Jane doesn’t care about Frigga. She’s still in shock about her old boyfriend. “Were they? Were Thor and Loki…lovers?” she whispers the final word. It might actually explain some things.

“No,” Sif tells her. “Thor assured me they did not. He seemed to find the thought distasteful.”

“And you believed him?”

“I did. I do.” Sif knew her husband well. And when he told her that Fandral was the only man he had ever been with, she knew he was telling the truth. “They let him suffer,” she says. “Odin and Frigga let their sun suffer and think he would be killed by one of Loki’s children. They let us believe our reality would end in our lifetimes. All because they did not want war with the Frost Giants.”

An anger is welling up in the pit of Sif’s stomach. “I would rather have slain a hundred Frost Giants and died in battle than what they put us through. Are we not Asgardians?” she asks Jane, a fire in her eyes. “Are we not warriors? They should have told us. We should have gone to war. We should have let Jotunheim have Loki.”

xxx

Steve and Loki visit the park on the Canadian side first. Steve wants to be on the American side at night for the fireworks. They park the motorcycle and take a trail to one of the lookout points.

Niagra Falls is loud and huge and powerful.

The two men lean on the railing standing close to each other but not touching. Steve reaches over and takes Loki’s hand. “What do you think?” he asks.

“Magnificent,” Loki replies. “But I don’t understand why people who have just married come here.”

“It’s romantic.”

“Is it?”

“You don’t think so?” Steve asks.

Loki gazes at the huge cascade of falling water. “Perhaps I’m not looking at it correctly. Tell me what you see.”

Steve takes a moment to gather his thoughts. “It’s a metaphor for love and life. It’s huge and scary and loud. And when you fall you fall hard. And there’s not a lot you can do but hold on and pray. But it is beautiful, so beautiful it makes your heart hurt to think about it.”

Green eyes turn to the artist. “See? I was looking at it completely incorrectly. And once again your words rip me open and make me completely yours.”

“I love you, Kitten.”

“I love you back, Darling. Perhaps we should have someone take our picture.”

Steve thinks that’s a great idea. He sees a young couple about to pass by. He politely stops them and asks if they could take a picture of him and Loki with the falls behind them. The woman agrees, and Steve pulls Loki close. She shows them the result which looks really great.

“Thank you so much. And Happy Fourth of July.”

“We’re Canadian, eh,” the bearded man says.

Loki’s eyebrow rises sternly. “And does that preclude you from having a happy Fourth of July?”

“Uh…no?”

The Trickster mimics his words. “Uh, no. So you could have simply said ‘thank you’ and returned the sentiment. Instead –“

“Loki?” Steve interrupts quietly. “It’s fine.” He turns to the woman. “Thank you for the picture, Miss.”

“You’re welcome.” She pauses, ignoring her boyfriend who is already walking away. “You look familiar,” she tells him.

“Just one of those faces I guess.” He turns to Loki before she can say more. “American side?”

The woman suggests that if they like flowers that they should go to the Floral Showhouse before crossing the border. “Happy Fourth of July,” she tells them before jogging to catch up to her partner.

“Thanks,” Steve calls after her. He turns to Loki. “You didn’t have to get on that guy’s case, but I appreciate it.”

“Darling, that was a gentle reminder. If I had gotten on his case, he’d be wearing the American flag and singing ‘Yankee Doodle Dandy’.”

Steve smiles and nods then turns back to the great waterfall to gaze at it some more.

xxx

After lunch, Thor goes into the pool with Storm. Bruce calls out a warning to them not to produce any lightning. Just to tease, she makes a fork of lightning appear in the sky. It makes Thor and Hel laugh. Bruce shakes his head.

Clint, Kurt, Hel, and Logan join them in the pool bringing a beach ball, and they begin a game of water volleyball – Avengers vs X-Men. Natasha and Bruce referee. It’s a close game. At one point, Logan accidently punctures the ball. Hel fixes it with her magic, and play continues. The Avengers win thanks to Clint’s athleticism. His finesse and accuracy won out. Although Storm was able to save more than either Logan or Kurt, it wasn’t enough. (Kurt was not allowed to use his powers to get to the ball faster. Hel wasn’t allowed to use her powers either.)

Kurt suggests they play Marco Polo next. When Thor and Hel tell him they don’t know what that is, he explains how one player is blindfolded with the objective to catch someone who is not. The blindfolded player, or whoever is ‘it’, yells “Marco”. Everyone else then shouts “Polo”. And in that way the one who is ‘it’ will know where people are.

Thor smiles. He can already imagine himself being ‘it’ and capturing Storm in his arms. He volunteers to be the first one blindfolded.

It is a fun game, one that Thor finds requires some of his hunting skills. He swims around and yells “Marco” every so often. At first the jumble of multiple “Polo” responses is a tad confusing. But he is soon able to distinguish Storm’s voice from the others. He doesn’t go to her immediately. The god does not want to appear to be creepy after all. He bides his time, swims first to those who sound closest. Then as he gets nearer to where Storm is, he begins to follow her voice.

She is close. He has heard it in the last response. Thor hears someone swimming past him. He reaches out and grabs an arm. Removing his blindfold with a flourish, he finds that it is Kurt.

Now Kurt is ‘it’. He has a distinct advantage with his tail, though. He captures Storm pretty easily.

While Storm is blindfolded, Thor places himself just out of reach of her. But with each call and response, she herds him into one of the pool’s corners. There is nowhere else to go. She calls, “Marco!”

Thor practically whispers, “Polo.” It is enough. Storm swims forward and puts her hand on his chest. She pulls off her mask and smiles. He pulls her into a kiss. 

A dark cloud forms, and lightning travels within it. The crackle of thunder sounds distant. Bruce looks at it with apprehension.

“Forgive my forwardness, my lady, but you looked far too tempting.”

There is a fire in her blue eyes as the afternoon sun glistens on her dark, wet skin. “Do that again, and I’ll…”

“You’ll what?” he challenges with a smile.

“I’ll –“

He kisses her before she can say anything else. They both hear a roll of thunder. Storm bites his lip.

Thor pulls away immediately and smiles at her. “Well,” he says, “now I have my answer.”

She hands him the blindfold and gets out of the pool, ensuring he doesn’t see the smile on her face.

Storm purposely stays away from him the rest of the afternoon but checks periodically to see if he’s looking at her. More than half the time he is.

“You’re bad,” Natasha tells her inside. 

Storm has just come out of the bathroom. “Bad?” she asks innocently.

“Thor. Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing. I’ve done it enough times myself. So what’s your end game?”

“Not sure yet. Trying to decide how serious he is.”

“Oh he’s pretty serious. My advice? Keep doing it.” Natasha gives her the smallest of smiles then goes into the bathroom.

xxx

Pepper is helping Rae clear up the dishes while Rhodey and Tony wash and dry them. “It’s nice to have the boys in the kitchen,” Rae says. “James has been helping a lot more around the house since I got pregnant. I’m trying to enjoy it while it lasts.”

“Tony is so used to the cleaning people coming in while he’s out. He helps with the dishes sometimes, but usually that consists of throwing away take-out cartons.”

“James said Tony is renaming the tower?”

Pepper verifies. “I’m glad actually. Still gave him a hard time about it though. Wanted to see how serious he was about it.”

“You really think he’d change the tower’s name on a whim?”

The strawberry blonde gives her friend a disbelieving look. “This is Tony, remember? He bought a nature preserve in Africa after watching The Lion King.”

Rae laughs. “Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. He sold it right?”

“Nope. Still owns it. Every time I point out that it loses him money, he tells me, ‘It’s the circle of life, Pepper. The circle of life!’ I’ve told the accountants it’s a tax write-off.” They take the last of the dishes inside, get some wine, and head out to the backyard, leaving the men to finish up the dishes.

“You look great, Rae. Pregnancy really agrees with you,” Pepper says.

“It may agree with how I look, but let me tell you it is no picnic. The morning sickness is not just a morning thing. I think I’m finally getting to the end of it though. At least I hope so. And when I’m not nauseous, I’m ravenous. I think I scare James with how much I eat sometimes. He gets this look in his eye like he thinks there must be an alien in my stomach or something. It’s actually kind of adorable.” She pauses, notices Pepper looking at her growing stomach. “So when are you and Tony going to have a baby?”

“I don’t think Tony’s ready.”

“Tony’s not the one that has to be,” she points out. “Not at first. He’d get used to the idea by the time the baby came.”

Pepper just shakes her head then asks about Rae’s practice.

“It’s good. Malpractice insurance keeps going up. The new healthcare law is freaking a bunch of people out.”

“How much time are you going to take off after the baby comes?”

“Not sure yet. I’d like to take six months off, but it will probably be three.”

Pepper tells her she’s sure the other doctors could cover for her. Rae agrees but thinks she will be in desperate need of adult conversation after three months.

“Well, feel free to give me a call whenever that need arises.”

xxx

The group in New York City watches the fireworks from the roof of Stark Tower. Everyone is paired off – Natasha and Clint, Bruce and Logan, Hel and Kurt. That leaves Thor and Storm together.

“I promise I shall not kiss you,” Thor says as he takes a seat next to her.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” she replies as she keeps her eyes on the sky.

“Do you say that because you do not think I can keep the promise or because you do not wish me to make it?”

She smiles and shrugs.

Kurt turns and looks at them. “Do you zink one of you could clear the sky?” There are a few clouds about, and the blue mutant wants Hel to have the best view of the fireworks as possible.

Thor motions for Storm to do the honors. She nods at him and looks up. Her eyes turn milky white for just a moment as the clouds dissipate. “Better?” she asks her friend.

“Yes. Much better. Thank you,” Kurt replies.

A few minutes later, the fireworks start. Hel is amazed. She’s never seen anything quite like it. And the booms that follow make her jump at first. She leans against Kurt’s shoulder.

Clint has his arm around Natasha. He remembers looking up at a different sky filled with fireworks as she fucked him after a particularly fun operation. They were both clothed for the most part. It was a New Year’s Eve in Slovakia. Cold. Fun times.

Bruce can feel Hulk coming forward, attracted by the noise. When Logan looks at him, he notices a slight ring of green around the brown eyes.

“Hey, Sweetheart, everything okay?” He isn’t sure how concerned he should be.

The scientist looks at the Canadian. “Yeah. Hulk says hi.”

“I can see that,” Logan tells him. “Hi, Hulk,” he says before giving the man and beast a kiss.

Hulk wants to see more of the pretty lights, so Bruce looks back up. Logan’s hand is warm and secure in his own. And he’s happy and scared and so very thankful.

xxx

Steve and Loki watch the fireworks from the American side of the border on Goat Island. It’s beautiful. Loki has never seen so many colors light up the sky. Steve gets as much enjoyment from watching his lover as he does the fireworks.

When the fireworks have ended, Loki looks over and sees Steve staring at him wistfully. “What is it, Darling?”

The Captain shakes his head. “Nothing. It’s just the last time I enjoyed fireworks this much I was a lot shorter.”

“Please don’t tell me you’re still wondering if I would have liked you pre-super serum.”

Steve gives a small apologetic smile. “I know you said you would. And I believe you believe that’s true. But you didn’t know me then.”

Loki huffs. “It’s late. Let’s go back to the hotel. I’ve still got one present to give you, Birthday Boy. Or have you forgotten?”

The smile broadens and lights up the young-looking face. “Nope. Haven’t forgotten. Been looking forward to it all day actually.”

“Good.”

There’s a lot of traffic to get out of the park and through the border crossing. It takes over an hour to get to the hotel.

Fareed is there manning the front desk. “How were the fireworks?” he asks.

“Good,” Steve tells him. “Traffic was awful, though. You’re here kinda late.”

“Yeah, well, Daya had to go to the bathroom. I’m just covering for her until she gets back.”

Steve and Loki take the elevator to their floor. Once in the room they brush their teeth and get ready for bed. Loki gets the lubricant and sets it out. Steve is standing and watching him. When he’s done, the Captain pulls him into a passionate kiss.

Loki pulls away gently. “Did you have a good day?”

“Yes. I did.”

“Good.” The Trickster puts his lips back on the super soldier’s before using his magic.

The angle is wrong. Steve is having to crane his neck up a lot more than he usually does. He opens his eyes and finds himself looking at a bent-over Loki. When the god stands straight, he is looking at the god’s chest. His blue eyes quickly look down at his own body. It’s skinny, really skinny. His chest has no definition. His arms are practically sticks.

“What did you do to me?” he demands.

“I took away the physical attributes given to you by the super serum. At least, this is my best guess given the pictures I’ve seen.” He smiles as he looks down at his lover. “Your face is the same. Those same gorgeous eyes and pouty lips.”

“Change me back,” Steve demands.

“No. This is my present to you.” He bends down and gives Steve a kiss. Then he removes his clothes, unmakes the bed, and lies down. He spreads his legs wide and runs his fingers lightly over his chest. “Aren’t you coming?” Loki props himself up on his elbows. “Oh, I’m sorry. Would you prefer me elsewhere?”

“You’re fine there,” Steve says and walks to the side of the bed. He keeps his boxer shorts on and lies down beside the god. That’s it. There is no move towards Loki, no sweet words or soft touches.

Loki turns over and starts to kiss Steve’s cheek and neck and chest. “You are so beautiful,” he breathes.

“I am not.”

Green eyes look seriously into blue. “You are. And I want you. I want you inside me. I want to lie on my back and watch you take me.” He licks Steve’s lips before kissing them. He probes the closed mouth with his tongue until it finally opens for him. Then Loki explores Steve’s mouth until he’s pushed gently away. He backs off and waits.

“I don’t want your pity.”

Loki takes Steve’s hand and puts it on his cock. “Do you feel that? Do you feel it already beginning to stiffen? That is not out of pity. I do not pity you, my Darling. I lust after you. I dream of you in that body being unspeakably demanding, wanting everything from me. And I submit. I submit because your authority comes not from your body but from your voice and your morality. That is what I am attracted to.” He can see that Steve is beginning to believe him. He runs his hand up the Captain’s smooth chest. “Can you do that, Darling? Can you speak to me harshly and fuck me hard?” Just saying those words have his cock hardening more.

Steve nods. He kisses Loki, takes control of the god’s mouth. Then he pulls the god’s head roughly away. “Hands and knees,” he says in his Captain’s voice. “You wanna look? You make a mirror.”

The god gets on his hands and knees and uses magic to make the headboard into a mirror. He wants to see. He needs to see the power emanating from those gorgeous blue eyes. “May I see your cock?” he asks as the soldier gets the lubricant.

“Not yet, Kitten. Anticipation, remember?”

“Oh you are cruel,” Loki says with lusty smile. “How about a little foreplay then?”

Steve looks down at the back still red in the places where he burned his lover with boiling water. He traces them with his fingers, runs his tongue over them.

Loki makes a pleased little moan. “By any chance, did you bring a razor?”

“You want me to cut you?”

“I want you to make art. I want to be your canvas, your masterwork. I want to feel pain so that I’m nice and hard for you, hard and wanting.”

“No razor. Not tonight. Sit up for me, Kitten.”

He moves his body back and sits. Then his hands begin to slide up and down his thighs.

Steve positions himself in front of Loki. Even sitting, the god is taller than himself now. The height difference isn’t as bad, though, and he pulls Loki into a kiss. Then the artist holds up the black leather collar with the silver tag. He places it around Loki’s neck, getting all of the dark hair out of the way first. “You’re beautiful,” he murmurs.

“My thoughts exactly.” Loki runs his eyes slowly over Steve’s body. “I’ve been very bad, Darling. Very bad,” he reiterates.

“What did you do?” Steve asks.

“I was rude to a Canadian this morning.”

The soldier laughs and tells him he needs to try again.

“I showed your art to the internet without your permission,” he offers.

The laughter is gone. Steve doesn’t know what to do though. Normally he would probably slap Loki, but he’s not sure if he has enough strength to make the god feel it. Instead he takes his lover’s lower lip into his mouth and bites down hard on it.

Loki makes a small pained sound. It surprises him, and it hurts. He licks his lip and tastes blood. His heart is pumping faster now. He needs to think of something else. “I made you look like your pre-serum self without your permission.”

Steve pulls Loki’s head back by the hair and bites down on the exposed neck before claiming the mouth again. He can feel the god kissing back with enthusiasm. He pulls away feeling unworthy again but sees nothing but desire in the green eyes that are travelling up and down his body. He’s getting hard just from that look. He pulls Loki into another kiss even more passionate than the one before. Tearing himself away from the hungry mouth, Steve begins to kiss down the god’s neck and chest. He places his mouth over the left nipple and bites hard.

A sharp intake of breath is followed by soft moan. “Oh. Yes. I knew it. I knew,” Loki says offering himself up to his lover.

As Steve moves over to the other nipple, Loki asks permission to touch himself. In response, he bites down forcefully on the hard nub.

“I don’t…understand.” Loki’s cock is engorged and wanting. Somehow such behavior out of that small body is even more arousing. He’s kissed then, his mouth invaded by an insistent tongue.

“Hands and knees,” Steve whispers in the god’s ear before getting up. He slathers lubricant on his hand and jabs two fingers up Loki’s ass. He’s rewarded with a moan. He can see the pleasure on Loki’s face through the mirror. Then he sees a pair of green eyes open and look at his reflection as the body in front of his begins to undulate.

“Harder. Please. Fuck me.”

Steve adds another finger and crooks them, feeling around for the spot that will pulse pleasure through the god’s body. He spreads his fingers as he does this. And then he finds it.

It’s strange to see his former body behind the powerful god making the lithe body undulate and the mouth open in pleasure. He feels out of place.

“Please,” Loki breathes.

The fingers are promptly removed and lubricant added to his cock. Steve takes his time to line up, feeling Loki watching him as he does. He starts slow, putting the first inch in a tiny bit at a time. Then he slams into his lover, whose mouth drops open. He drapes his body over Loki’s and begins to kiss the healing back.

The Trickster creates another mirror to be able to see a side view of them fucking. He watches transfixed as Steve’s small body moves fluidly above his, the lower back moving gracefully like waves of water.

“You’re so beautiful,” he breathes as his own body moves in response.

Steve’s mouth is open against Loki’s shoulder blade. He looks into the second mirror and sees the reflection of the reflection of the god’s green eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you back.”

The small body moves faster, smoothly sliding in and out of Loki’s ass. It feels so good. He lifts his chest up. Sliding his hands up and down the scarred back, Steve moves faster. He feels the pleasure rising along with his testicles. It’s strange to feel that and see his skinny arms in front of him. He looks at the side mirror again. Loki’s eyes are still reflected there, watching, lusting, enjoying. The open mouth is making moaning sounds with each breath. Steve’s grunts add to the music.

The Captain thrusts inside the god and stops. Loki is still moving, fucking himself on the cock with short quick thrusts that continue to stimulate his prostate. His moans are increasing in volume and rising in pitch until Steve says one word. “Stop.”

Loki waits, moaning with each breath. He waits, and he feels like he’s going to burst. “Please,” he finally breathes.

Steve wraps a hand around the god’s cock and begins a slow twisting stroke that makes the man below him shudder. “Who do you belong to?”

“You. Only you.”

“Say my name.”

“Captain Steve Rogers.”

“Say my name.”

“Captain Steve Rogers,” Loki replies more loudly.

Steve gives a hard yank then stops. “Good. Now fuck yourself.”

Watching little Steve Rogers give that command sends Loki’s body into a frenzy. His pelvis moves as though possessed.

Steve closes his eyes and wills himself not to come, something he’s sure he could not have done if this was happening before he took the serum. Hell, if he had met Loki before then, he probably wouldn’t have gotten through the first five thrusts without coming. He’s stronger now, more disciplined.

A smile forms on his lips as he hears Loki’s orgasm, feels it in the way the body against his moves. He pulls out and orders the god onto his back. Loki complies even as his cock is still pumping out semen. The view of the god lying there, eyes half closed in pleasure as the milky substance squirts out of him is enough to bring Steve to the brink. He milks himself all over Loki’s torso.

The trickster raises his head, mouth open and tongue sticking out. He’s desperate for a taste of Steve’s come. The Captain tries to aim for it. He still loves the thought of a piece of him being inside the god.

Green eyes look up at the thin young man. “I love you.”

“I love you back.”

“Happy birthday.”

“Yes. Yes it was.”

xxx

Darcy made Victor buy fireworks at one of those stands at the side of the highway. “Come on, Bimsy,” she had said. “We have to have fireworks on the Fourth of July.” He had agreed only after she let him feel her up under her bra. It was a small sacrifice and actually she had really enjoyed it.

She is sitting in a lawn chair next to Dr. Selvig. Jane is next to them sitting on Sif’s lap. Victor lights the rockets they purchased. Everyonel ‘oohs’ and ‘awws’ as the fireworks shoot up and explode in the sky.

“I told you, Bimsy!” Darcy calls as he walks towards them to get the last of the fireworks.

“Yeah, yeah,” he replies but gives her a smile. He fully expects to get unlimited access to her gorgeous tits tonight. He won’t be disappointed.

xxx

Loki goes to the bathroom and takes a quick shower as Steve sleeps. At least, he thought Steve was asleep. When he opens the shower curtain, he finds Steve there naked and looking up at him.

“You really don’t mind this body?” Steve asks.

“Did I not prove it to you, my Darling?”

“I remember having to make love to your Jotun form a couple of times before you believed me. I’m still not sure you do.”

It is a fair comparison, and Loki nods his understanding.

“But I do believe you,” Steve says. “What I don’t believe is that you would have wanted me to begin with if I had looked like this.”

Loki steps out of the shower. He grabs the two robes the hotel provides and tosses one to Steve. “Put this on and step out of the bathroom.”

The short, thin man is practically swimming in the plush cotton robe. He steps back into the room and finds it looks like a bar complete with bar tender and patrons. He looks down and finds he’s wearing a plain tan military uniform. He turns and sees Loki wearing his Lieutenant Frost outfit, the dark hair very short. “How?”

“A simple illusion,” Loki says.

“Will I run into the furniture or the walls?”

“Of the hotel room? No. You’ll be fine. Now, should I be at the bar or should you?”

Steve looks and sees only two empty seats next to each other. “Where are we supposed to be?” Steve wonders.

“Your boot camp. You were there without the serum, yes? And I believe you were allowed a night or two off?”

It’s true. It doesn’t matter that this doesn’t look all that much like the place they used to go. Truth is, Steve only went once. The rest of the time he stayed behind and read. He probably wouldn’t recognize the place even if it was exactly the same. What is important is that Steve knows which night he wants this to be. “You should be at the bar,” he decides.

Loki walks over and sits. He orders a beer. A mug is placed in front of him. Then Steve walks up and asks if the seat next to him is taken. “Not at all,” he replies. “By all means take it.”

“Thanks,” Steve says with a smile. He orders a beer. “Gotta celebrate.”

“Celebrate?”

“Yeah. I just did something no one has done in 17 years.”

“Oh, and what was that?”

“I got down a flag.”

Frost raises an eyebrow. “Well, I’m sure it was far more impressive than it sounds.” He stops and thinks. “Seventeen years?”

Steve thanks the bartender with a nod as a beer is placed in front of him. “Yep. Everyone was trying to climb the pole.”

“You had a different method?”

“I took the pin out at the bottom. The pole fell. I got the flag.”

The man in the British uniform chuckles. “Well, that is impressive. Most American soldiers don’t use their head. I’m Henry Frost by the way,” he says holding out his hand.

“Steve Rogers,” he replies shaking it. He sees Frost’s green eyes move up and down his body, and it makes him very subconscious. “As you can see I’m not exactly usual Army material.”

“All the better. The other men are all rather boring…the usual cocky bravado and heavy reliance on physical strength. Intellect is far more interesting…and dangerous.”

“Oh, well, I don’t know about that.”

Henry holds up his beer. “To your victory made sweeter by being won with intelligence,” he toasts.

Steve clinks his glass against the officer’s. “Thanks.” He drinks. It leaves a bit of foam on the side of the man’s mouth.

“You have a…” Henry slowly moves hand up to Steve’s face. “May I?” He gently wipes away the foam with his thumb, letting it and his eyes linger on the handsome face. The he licks the foam from his thumb.

The enlisted man begins to blush. “Thanks.”

Loki feels a fear in Steve’s head and manifests it in the illusion. A group of men come in and loudly start making fun of the American. They dismiss his ability to get the flag, saying they had seen that but thought it was against the rules. Then they talk loudly about how awful he is on the obstacle courses.

Henry tries to ignore them, concentrating solely on Steve. “Tell me more. You must have quite the courage and determination to enlist and remain. Where do you come from?”

Steve tells him, tells him about the bullies in the neighborhood and deciding never to back down. He tells the British officer how he tried to enlist over and over again. “I just want to do my part.”

The other men in Steve’s unit continue to verbally make fun of him.

“This place is getting rather obnoxious,” Henry notes. “Would you care to join me in a quieter location?”

Steve has barely touched his beer but he nods.

As they leave, Henry notes that men who belittle others are always doing it to make themselves feel better. “They are obviously threatened by you.”

“Threatened? I don’t think so.”

“I do. Believe me. I have known many such men.”

They walk out and find themselves in the hotel room.

Henry explains that this is his barracks at the base. “See? Much quieter here.” He pours them a couple of drinks and hands one to Steve. He sits on the bed and pats the place next to his.

Steve is feeling uncomfortable. “Why did you bring me here?”

“Because I thought you should celebrate in peace, and I wanted to celebrate with you. You may leave if you wish.”

He considers it then sits down next to the British soldier.

Henry opens his legs wider, touching Steve’s knee with his own, making the American’s heart race.

“Did someone put you up to this?”

“You did…with your charm and bravery and cleverness.”

“My charm?” he squeaks out. “I'm not charming.”

“Oh, I beg to differ. You are charming and handsome –“

Steve gets up quickly and puts his drink on the nightstand. “Now I know you’re playing games.”

Henry follows and stands close, almost pinning him against the furniture. “I apologize. I am too forward sometimes. Stay. Please. Tell me about your young lady.”

“I don’t have a young lady,” Steve tells him as though he should know that, looking up defiantly through long eyelashes.

“Pity. I bet you’d make a very gentle and considerate lover.”

“I wouldn’t be as gentle as you’d think.”

Henry smiles. “No. You probably have lots of frustrations you’d want to get out.” The thought makes him want to experience it. He licks his lips then steps back. “As I said, I can be too forward. I apologize and hope you will forgive me and stay.” He returns to the bed and sits.

“Something tells me you could get anyone to forgive you anything.”

“You forgive me then? Come. Let us shake hands, and we will friends again.”

Steve walks to him and shakes his hand. Neither one wants to let go. Henry begins to make gentle circles with his thumb.

“You haven’t had enough to drink,” the officer notes.

“I haven’t?”

“I want to get you good and drunk, you see, so that you have an excuse to agree to the things I want to do with you.”

“What do you want to do with me?”

“If I told you, you’d punch me and run out of here.”

“I won’t. I promise.”

“Perhaps _I’ve_ had too much to drink, and you can blame what I’m about to say on that.” Henry takes a breath. “I want to disrobe you…slowly. I want to touch you and taste you. I want to make you forget all of the things you heard at the bar. I want to make you feel special, loved, pleasured. I want to feel your frustrations.”

Steve swallows. He can feel the words working to arouse him. That’s not the amazing part. The amazing part is that he believes them. “I’m not punching or running,” he notes.

“I see that. I’m very happy that you aren’t.” He gently pulls Steve towards him, between his open legs, with the hands that are still connected. His free hand wraps around the American’s neck and brings him closer. They kiss hesitantly then gently move apart.

Henry pulls him in again more forcefully. The kiss is hungry, needful. He starts to strip the American of his clothes, kissing the newly revealed flesh every so often. Then he’s helped with his clothes, and those pouty lips are on his skin. He can feel the gentle caress of eyelashes and hesitant fingers.

He lifts his ass off the bed as Steve pulls his pants down and off. Then Steve’s boxers come off, and they see each other’s need. Henry runs his hands up and down the skinny form. He kisses the hot skin, licks it as hands run through his short hair. He grabs the round ass and massages it.

He looks into the blue eyes. “How would you like to get your frustrations out?”

“I want to ride you. I want to ride your cock,” Steve replies.

Henry moves and lies down on his back.

“You need to prepare me,” the American tells him.

The Brit grabs the lubricant from the dresser and slathers it on his hand and cock. Then he waves Steve towards him. The enlisted man gets on his hands and knees, ass towards Henry’s head. He can feel a finger enter him, and it feels better, deeper than when he does it himself.

Two fingers, and Steve is grabbing at the sheets. He licks the tip of Henry’s cock. It makes the touch in his ass more insistent.

Three fingers make Steve cry out in pain. But it feels good, too, and he knows it needs to be done to fit the cock below him. Again, he licks the mauve end of the officer’s dick. He hears a moan come from behind him.

“Done.”

Steve turns around and sits on Henry’s cock.

Rogers puts his hands on the torso below him and begins to move his pelvis up and back, up and back. It’s slow at first, getting comfortable with the length and girth of it. He’s never had anything like this up this ass before. It feels different than in his other body. He couldn’t say how or why. It just feels different.

He begins to move faster, his spine becoming more fluid as his hips continue to move. Henry’s hands are on his hips helping to keep him steady.

Their eyes never leave each other.

“I thought you had frustrations. I thought you wouldn’t be gentle,” Henry chastises.

Steve moves with more force. He’s sweating now, sweating and breathing hard. He hopes to God he doesn’t have an asthma attack.

“Yes. There it is. Oh my clever boy. My clever, gorgeous boy.” He licks his lips when Steve does. His breath is deep and begins to be riddled with moans. He feels the slickness beneath his hands where he holds onto the ever-moving hips, can feel the heat and sweat of his own body.

“I’m not your boy,” Steve tells him. “I’m no one’s boy.”

“No. No of course not. I’m yours…your toy to be used however you wish.”

“You like this,” Steve observes.

“I love this,” Henry corrects.

“When? When did you know you wanted me?”

“When you told me how you stood up to those bullies. I saw the fire in your eyes, and I wanted you.”

“I…” Steve is breathing heavily. “I’m getting tired.”

“What can I do?”

Steve stops moving. He spins around like a top, Henry still buried deep inside him. Then he lies back, feeling the British man’s chest against him. He plants his feet on either side and rises up as far as he can. “Fuck me,” he demands.

Henry obliges happily. He plants his own feet on the bed and raises and lowers his ass so that he’s fucking the man above him. His arms are planted on the bed to steady himself.

The American puts his palms on the bed and raises his body up, changing the angle of penetration. And then he feels it, that brush against his prostate that has his face screwing up in pleasure. “Yes! Fuck yes!”

Henry moves faster, driving in a rush towards climax. He’s not sure how much he can hold on, especially with Steve cursing above him.

“Harder, damn it!” And then Steve starts to lower his ass down every time Henry’s pelvis rises until they are slamming into each other. “Oh, God!” Those are the last coherent words that come out of Steve’s mouth.

Henry is moaning and grunting as he continues to ram up into his lover’s ass. And then Steve’s body is jerking, the muscles in his anus spasming in pleasure. Henry comes with a hard moan. He collapses onto the bed, wrapping his arms around Steve and holding him close.

The blond head lies heavily on Frost’s chest. Their bodies smell of sweat and sex, and they both drink it in like a drug.

“Good thing we’re both drunk,” Steve says. “’Cause this is definitely against regulations.”

“Fuck regulations. If breaking regulations felt this good, I’d break all of them. Are you alright?”

“I’m amazing. You?”

Loki checks the clock on the nightstand. “Well, this isn’t technically still birthday sex, but it was still awfully good.”

“Yes. Yes it was.” 

They lie quietly, enjoying the post-orgasmic bliss. 

Steve is the first to speak. “What do you think would have happened between me and Frost if that had really happened?”

“He would have fucked you whenever he had the chance. Then when he saw you after taking the super serum, his heart would have broken a bit. He’d be afraid he had lost you.”

“He wouldn’t have lost me. Captain America had to discipline him, remember?”

Loki chuckles. “Yes, of course. I had forgotten about that. Who knew they actually had a shared past. No wonder Frost is so cheeky with the good Captain. However, he would have lost you eventually, either to your Peggy or to the ice. Then his heart really would have broken.”

“Good thing you aren’t really Henry Frost then.” 

“Yes,” Loki agrees. “I much prefer being your Kitten than your toy.”

Steve gets up slowly and stands beside the bed. “Change me back.”

Loki does as he is told.

The super soldier gets back into bed and pulls the god close. “Just so you know, I prefer Loki over Henry Frost.”

The god smiles and gives his love a kiss. He considers going to take another shower but decides he is far too comfortable to do that. So he closes his eyes and lets the smell of their lovemaking coax him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is slightly on the late side. There’s an extra sex scene for your reading pleasure to make up for it. I didn’t think you’d mind terribly.
> 
> Thank you to HKHolmes911 (ao3) who thought it was time that Loki told Steve what happened in the black void of space. Hopefully that helped to clarify some of the reasons Loki did what he did.
> 
> Fareed and Christie were introduced thanks to NightStalker21 who wanted a random person to walk up to Loki or Steve and start talking animatedly about Steve's more explicit art. I hope you liked the result. There could still be more of that that more closely matches your request.
> 
> There was a request from Rhyme2Rhapsody who wanted some drama for Steve on his birthday. There was a little drama. Not a lot I know. But I was trying to touch on lots of folks. Hopefully in the following days there will be more.
> 
> Thor making bar-b-que was something Mikkeneko (ff) liked so much, it was requested that it become his hobby.
> 
> The pre-serum Steve smut was for an Anonymous person on Tumblr who wanted to know if we’d see any pre-serum Steve and for Smile-Evily (ff) who proposed 3 (yes 3!) sex scenes involving him. There were 2 in this chapter. That leaves 1 to go. And also a big thank you to lionheartmadre (Tumblr) for suggesting the reason why Loki would turn Steve into his pre-serum self. I hope you all liked it.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and commenting and being lovely, wonderful people. Until next time…


	97. To Defend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki spend the day in Niagra Falls. Frigga helps Hel with her assignment. Pepper has some news for Tony.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Pepper & Tony, Rhodey & Rae   
> **Explicit Content:** Pre-Serum Steve, Lady Loki, Vaginal Sex, Masturbation

Loki decides to be a woman for three reasons. One – She really wants to wear a skirt and some comfortable yet stylish sandals. Two – She wishes to be anonymous. Her latest video blog has gotten over half a million views, and she doesn’t want people to recognize her and let people know where she and Steve are. Three – She wants to hold Steve’s hand, to give him a kiss whenever she feels like it, and she believes Steve will be more comfortable with this if she is a woman.

“Is today special?” he asks when he sees her.

“Yes. Every day with you is special.”

Steve smiles. “Well that’s a load of crap. Every day can’t be special.”

“Why not?”

“It just can’t. There has to be a normal, a regular to tell the special days apart. Is today a special day?”

Loki puts on jeans and changes it into a flowing skirt. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, last time you became a woman it was for the charity gala thing.”

“Actually,” she corrects, “it was to have ‘girl time’ with my daughter, Pepper, and Natasha.”

Steve acknowledges that Loki is correct. Then he asks again why she’s a woman today.

“I thought it would give us more privacy. And I wanted to hold your hand. I figured you’d be more comfortable with that if I was a woman.”

“I don’t…It’s not…” Steve runs a hand through his hair. “I held your hand yesterday.”

“For a moment at the falls, yes.”

“And a few other times. I held you close whenever we asked people to take our picture,” he notes.

“I’m not judging,” Loki assures him. “Honestly, I just feel like being a woman today. Is that alright?”

“Well, yeah. Of course. I just…” He takes her hand. “I don’t want you to think I’m ashamed of you or –“

“I don’t, Darling. Though sometimes I do wonder how it is that you love me.”

Steve looks at him with concerned seriousness. “Now that you mention it, you don’t make it very easy.”

Loki can’t believe she heard him right. “No. That was your cue to tell me that it _is_ easy.”

“I’m sorry, Kitten, but I’m not going to lie to you. It’s hard. It’s hard to love you, what with you being so beautiful and making life so interesting and exciting. How you made me want to live in the world again. How you are the embodiment of every single one of my fantasies, even the ones I didn’t know I had. How you make me crazy with happiness and jealousy and rage and need that sometimes I think I’ll explode from it all. How you make my art better. How you make my life better.”

She is relieved and angry and grateful. “You’re cruel,” she tells him.

“And you aren’t?” he asks with a smile. “Can’t be easy to love me,” he says.

“It’s the easiest thing in the universe. All I have to do is look in your eyes.”

“You’re such a sap,” Steve says pulling her into his arms.

“People like sap, don’t they? It’s sticky and sweet and clings to your skin until you have to suck it off.”

Steve kisses her to make the words stop. He knows they won’t make it out of the hotel room if she keeps talking that way. Pulling away reluctantly, he tells her they should finish getting dressed so they can go get some breakfast.

She nods slowly then returns to dressing with a smile dancing on her lips.

xxx

A servant tells Frigga that Hel is in Asgard. The young woman was seen going to the palace library. This intrigues the Queen, and she decides to go look for her.

The librarian points out the direction that Helena went. Frigga heads to the back where the oldest volumes are kept.

“Hel,” she says quietly. “What a wonderful surprise.” She sees the book in the young woman’s arms. “Come for something specific?”

“Hello, Grandmother,” she replies. “I was going to go see you after I was done here.”

Frigga holds out her hand and waits.

Hel shakes her hand. “Seems a bit formal.”

The Queen scowls. “Hel. You know what I was asking for.”

“Why do you care what books I read?”

“I care, because books can be dangerous. More importantly, I’m curious.”

“I need it back,” Hel says as she hands it over.

Frigga looks at the title then returns it to the young woman. “Your father is teaching you, I suppose. Just promise me you won’t travel through Yggdrasil alone until he says you’re ready.”

“How did you know?”

“Who do you think taught him?” her grandmother says with wink and a mischievous smile.

“You are very cool. Why did I not know that?”

Frigga tells her it may be because they never spent much time together. “But we shall make up for that now, yes? You’ll come visit me?”

“Yeah. But it works both ways, Grandmother. You could have come to see me.”

“I did try. Your mother wasn’t exactly a fan of mine.” She recognizes the look of irritation and disappointment in the violet eyes. “I could have tried harder. I should have tried harder,” she adds. The last thing she wants to do is come between Hel and Angrboda. “Perhaps like your father, I was afraid I would lose you, too.”

Helena hugs her Grandmother. “Will you help me study?” she asks.

“Absolutely. Let’s take that to the private parlor and have some snacks brought up.”

On the way up, Hel asks Frigga if she might lead her through Yggdrasil afterwards. 

She agrees. “We’ll study the path from here to Niflheim then go there and back. Agreed?” They pass Kelda on the way up, and the Queen stops her to request some snacks be brought up for them. “Oh, and hazelnuts. Be sure there are hazelnuts.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

Hel asks her if the hazelnuts are for Ratatosk.

“That’s right.”

“I thought he was a myth.”

“The people of Midgard thought we were myths. Remember Hel, every myth grows from a seed of truth.”

“What’s he like?”

Frigga tells her he is a squirrel. He is cute and obnoxious and greedy, and he likes to cause trouble. It is best to avoid him if possible. But if it happens, it is best to give a gift.

“A bribe you mean,” Hel says.

“A gift,” Queen Frigga reiterates. “Bribe sounds so awful.”

Hel rolls her eyes. “Well, we certainly wouldn’t want it to sound awful.”

xxx

The Canadian sky is a light blue. The sun is shining brightly over Niagra-on-the-Lake, and Steve and Loki are walking hand in hand through the shopping district.

“Steve Rogers?” a female voice calls.

Steve turns and sees a woman wearing a Boston University t-shirt.

“What the hell, man. You cheating on Loki? You fucking bastard.”

Of the two women she’s with, one is wearing a t-shirt with Greek symbols on it, and the other is wearing an orange tank top. They are both nodding their agreement.

“I’m not…”

“And who are you, bitch?” the one in the tank top asks Steve’s companion.

“Hey! Show a little respect,” Steve tells them.

“Fuck you. You know when Loki finds out, he’ll probably kill her,” the one who originally spoke says as the one wearing Greek symbols takes video of them with her camera.

“No, she won’t,” Loki tells them.

“God, you don’t know anything. Loki is a man.”

“Not always,” the god says.

“I can’t believe you’re cheating on him,” the one taking video says.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Loki says. Then he transforms into his male form with the clothes he originally put on. “There. Satisfied? I am Loki.”

They stand in silence, their mouths agape. Other people on the sidewalk and in nearby shops stop and stare, wondering if they really just saw what they thought they saw.

“Apologize to the Captain,” Loki orders. “I said apologize.”

“We’re sorry,” they say quietly and out of synch. Then the one in the Boston University says, “But we didn’t know.”

Loki gives them a smile. “I know, Mischief Makers. And I appreciate you coming to my defense.” The smile drops. “But the Captain is off limits. You do not harass him for any reason, even if it is to defend me. If you do, I will hunt you down and turn you bald. Understood?” He waits for their nods. “Excellent. Now I will make you a deal. We will take pictures with you if you promise not to post that video or tell anyone where we are until Monday. Do you agree?”

“Yes,” orange tank top says immediately.

Steve doesn’t want to be in the pictures. He feels…Well, he doesn’t know how he feels exactly. He just knows that he doesn’t like these girls. They’re rude, and their language is horrible. He offers to take the pictures instead. Loki is the only one who seems to be unhappy about it.

“Can we see your abs?” Greek symbol t-shirt girl asks the Captain as she takes her phone back.

“No,” he tells her, uncomfortable with the question.

When the girls have left and people have stopped asking them who they are and also wanting pictures with one or both of them, Loki turns back into a woman.

“I’m afraid this may happen again,” the god warns Steve. “We could avoid it if…”

“If?”

She takes his hand. “How much would you hate me if I made you look like your pre-serum self?”

Steve remembers very vividly the way people used to look at him, the pitying looks, the disdain. He thought he was done with that. “No,” he says. “No.” He starts to walk away then turns back. “You know, we wouldn’t have this issue if you didn’t make those stupid videos.”

The words hurt. “They aren’t stupid. And you said you supported me.” 

Steve knows he screwed up. But he just can’t bring himself to apologize.

Loki tells herself that Steve’s words are an emotional response to being yelled at by those girls. And he realizes that asking Steve to walk around in his pre-serum self would be like Steve asking her to walk around as a Jotun. Well, not quite that bad but bad enough. “I’m sorry. Forget I suggested it.”

The artist takes his lover’s hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. “Maybe a baseball cap to hide my face a little.”

Loki tries to give him a reassuring smile. “I’ll be right back.” She disappears then reappears with Steve’s Dodgers baseball hat in her hands. She puts it on his head. “I am sorry,” she says.

“Me, too, Kitten.”

“I told you I was difficult to love.”

Steve kisses her cheek. “It isn’t you, Kitten. I’m sorry. I’m just not ready for that.”

“It was insensitive of me to ask. I do hate to hide that face of yours, though.”

He takes her hand and starts walking again. “Thanks for coming to my rescue.”

“Of course. No one messes with my man.”

Steve chuckles. “I just don’t know how on Earth I am ever going to repay you?”

“Oh, I have a few ideas,” Loki responds seductively.

“Somehow I thought you might.”

They find an outdoor café and have lunch under an umbrella to protect them from the sun and in view of beautiful flowers. They order then hold hands across the table until their food comes.

“See?” Loki says. “Would you be holding my hand if I were a man right now?”

“I’d like to think so. I do know that I wouldn’t have gotten yelled at by three girls if you had been a man.”

“You’re going to bring that up all the time now, aren’t you.”

“Yep. You aren’t exactly a good influence on young people.”

“Me?” she asks pretending to be upset. “It was your art that inspired Christie to tie up her boyfriend. And it was your seeming infidelity that made those women want to hurt you.”

“Nope. Not gonna work. That, all of that, was all you.”

“Excuse me, eh,” one of the waiters interrupts them. He isn’t their waiter, and they wait for him to speak. “Captain America, right? Steve Rogers? And you’re Loki?”

“That’s right,” Steve replies then reads the guy’s nametag. “Is there something I can do for you, Aaron?”

“No, eh. I just wanted to thank you for coming out. My friend’s little sister has had a tough time at school. She’s a lesbian, eh, and the other kids are really mean to her. But since you came out, she says it’s gotten better.”

“They’re not as mean to her?” Steve asks.

The waiter shrugs. “I little of that. A little of her taking self-defense classes. She’s got a poster of you on her wall now, eh. You and Black Widow and Jennifer Lawrence.”

Steve smiles at that. “That’s great. I’m glad to hear it.”

The guy asks the Captain to sign a napkin or something for her. He agrees and asks for a page from the waiter’s notepad. Then he asks for the girl’s name and writes her a short note.

“Thanks, eh. She’s gonna love it.”

“That, what just happened,” Loki says, “all my fault.”

“Yeah it is actually.” Steve looks at the beautiful woman sitting across the small table from him. “And I don’t know whether to strangle you or kiss you.”

“Both. Both would be good.”

xxx

Pepper is making blueberry pancakes when Tony gets up and shuffles into the kitchen, the California sunrise streaming in through the window. “Morning, Honey,” he mumbles as she hands him a mug of coffee.

“Morning. Have a seat. These are almost ready.”

He gives her a kiss on the cheek and goes to sit at the dining table. The butter and syrup have already been placed there. Knives, forks, and napkins are already there, too.

She brings over two plates, one with three pancakes and one with two. She sets the larger stack in front of Tony before going back to the kitchen to retrieve her coffee.

“These look delicious,” he says as he spreads butter and syrup on them.

She does the same. Pepper takes a bite then sets her fork down. She takes a sip of coffee. She waits for him to take a few bites before she begins to talk. “I want a baby.”

“A baby what?”

“A baby baby. A human baby.”

Tony puts his knife and fork down and forces himself to swallow the food in his mouth. It is very difficult. He takes a sip of coffee to help it down, trying to ignore the small wave of nausea he’s feeling.

“Well?” she asks.

“You thinking of adopting?”

“No. I want to have a baby.”

“And who were you thinking would be the father of said baby?”

She gives him one of her unamused looks. “I was thinking of asking Johnny Depp,” she deadpans. 

“Oh, well, I’m sure you’ll have beautiful children.”

“You, you idiot. I want you to be the father.”

Tony is not liking this conversation. “Right. Because you want the guy with the biggest daddy issues to be the father of your baby.”

“I’m pretty sure Bruce has you beat in the daddy issues area. Come to think of it, Loki does, too.”

“You know what I mean. I’d make a terrible father.”

This is what Pepper knew would happen. “You’d make a great father. You already know first hand what not to do. And I’ve seen you with Hel. And even with Peter. You’d make a great dad. You will make a great dad.”

Tony puts on the familiar playboy demeanor. “Me? Yeah, right. It’d be the only kid whose babysitter was an A.I. We’d be doing weird science experiments that would make the mansion smell gross.”

“And you’d love every minute of it,” Pepper assures him. “And he’ll love you just for being there.”

“He? You’ve already decided the sex of the baby?”

“He. She. I don’t care as long as the baby is healthy and yours.”

Tony takes another sip of coffee. Then he realizes, “This is because Rae is pregnant.”

“Partly, yes,” Pepper admits. “And because of Hel and the time I’ve spent with her. And because I’m not getting any younger. I want a child, Tony. I want our child. And I’ve decided as of today that I’m not going to be taking my birth control pill anymore.”

Dark brown eyes examine her for any trace of doubt. There isn’t any. “I kinda thought we’d be married first.”

“Would you like me to propose? Because I’m pretty sure that’s the only way that’s going to happen.”

“No,” he replies. Tony had actually been trying to find the perfect engagement ring for her. It was going to be her birthday present. Sure it isn’t for a few months, but he figured he’d need the time to find the right one. It was all part of his plan. He was going to throw her a big birthday party and propose during it. Well, maybe he can still do that. Or maybe they could get married then. Nah. Pepper’s parents would never forgive him if it were a surprise wedding. “You really want a baby.”

“I really do.”

He takes a moment. “If I screw up this kid, it will totally be your fault.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Can I think about it? I mean you try to butter me up with blueberry pancakes and then spring this on me.”

“Okay. But just know if you don’t say yes in the next seven days, I’m calling Johnny Depp.”

“That’s fair.”

xxx

The day is hot, and Steve buys popsicles to help cool off.

Loki pulls off the wrapper and licks up the side of the red frozen treat. She’s happily sucking on it, the top, the sides, relishing the coolness in her mouth. After a while she looks up and notices the way Steve is looking at her.

“Do you like it?” he asks.

“Yes. It’s very good. Why?”

“Good. Because we’re buying some when we get home.”

She finds that a little odd for him to say. “Okay,” she says and leaves it at that.

He licks up the side of the popsicle and very deliberately sucks on the side near the tip of his purple treat. Then he slides the long cylinder into his mouth and slowly pulls it out. All the while his eyes never leave hers.

“Oh,” she says with sudden realization. As he continues to suck on the purple popsicle with relish, she says again, “Oh.”

“Eat,” he orders her. “Slowly.”

She slides the red cylinder into her mouth, closes her eyes, and slowly pulls it out, sucking up the juices as she does. Then she opens her eyes and bites off the tip.

“Yeah. Definitely buying popsicles,” Steve says.

Loki smiles and licks up the side of what’s left.

xxx

Frigga points out the symbols etched onto the walls and floor of Yggdrasil and makes Hel tell her which represent Asgard and which represent Niflheim. If Hel can’t remember, the young woman has to look it up in the book she is carrying. Then Frigga asks her granddaughter which way they should go.

They travel slowly, verifying every few yards that they are on the right path. When they get to the smaller root, Frigga makes Hel verify again that they are in the one that will lead them to Niflheim. They are, and they set a faster pace to the end.

Hel creates the doorway and finds that it opens on a mountain that is across a great plain from Helheim. “Does that mean someone else has gone through?” she asks her grandmother.

“Could be. Or it could be that Yggdrasil thinks that is where you should go.”

“How do you know which is which?”

“Well, I’ve found that the more difficult it is to change the location, the more likely it is that Yggdrasil wishes you to be where it showed you.”

That makes Hel pause. “You make it sound like the Yggdrasil is alive.”

“It is. Now try to move the entrance to the Rim Palace.”

She does and walks through. Frigga joins her a moment later, and they go inside the Rim Palace. They proceed to Hel’s office, saying hello to servants and officials along the way.

“Hello, ‘Boda,” Hel greets as she and her grandmother enter the room.

“Well, well, well. The prodigal Queen returns.”

And just like that Hel’s good mood is wiped away. She feels a warm arm wrap around her shoulders.

“Yes,” Queen Frigga says. “I told you Hel would not shirk her duties. And here she is after her very first walk through Yggdrasil.”

“You traveled through Yggdrasil?” Angrboda asks her child. It is incredibly impressive. Loki and Frigga are the only ones she knows who can do that.

“Yes, I did,” Hel says proudly then adds, “with Grandmother’s help.”

“That’s…That’s very good. I didn’t realize you had that kind of power.”

“Maybe because you never really let me hang out with Da.”

That upsets the giantess. “He could have visited you whenever he wished.”

“And Grandmother? Could she have visited me whenever she wished?”

Dark eyes turn to the Queen of Asgard. “What have you told my daughter?”

“Only the truth,” Frigga assures her. “You made it quite obvious we were not welcome.”

“Well you had taken my boys.”

“That is the past,” Frigga notes. “I would prefer to concentrate on the future.” She turns to Hel and runs a hand over the purple hair. “Do you plan on returning to Asgard or Midgard today?”

“No. I’m going to stay here a few days. ‘Boda is right about one thing. I have been neglecting many of my duties. But do you think you could come tomorrow and teach me more about Yggdrasil?”

“I would be honored,” the regal woman replies with a smile. “You’ll be an expert in no time. Now, I should get back to my own realm. I so enjoyed our time together, Helena. And I will definitely see you tomorrow.” She says good-bye to Angrboda then leaves the room.

Angrboda rises from behind the desk and walks around it. “I must admit I’m surprised your father allowed this. Or are you doing it behind his back.”

“No. It was his idea. He gave me my first lessons yesterday.”

“Oh really? That’s interesting. Why would he do that?”

Hel shrugs. “Maybe he thought I was old enough. Maybe now that we’re spending more time together, he wanted me to be able to come and go as I wished. Maybe he knows that I’d want to see Kurt.”

“He wants something,” ‘Boda decides. “What does he want?”

“Maybe he just wants to spend more time with me.”

“No,” she says with a shake of her head. “Loki is more clever than that. He wants something from you. He wants you to be able to walk Yggdrasil for some selfish reason that has very little if anything to do with you. Has he asked you to do anything?” A small change in her daughter’s face tells her he has. “What is it? What does he want?”

“Nothing. It was my idea not his.”

“Was it your idea, or did he just make you _think_ it was your idea.”

Hel can’t recall exactly who suggested what now. She has to think back. And then she remembers. It was Gwen who had suggested the videos. “It wasn’t his idea.”

“What does he want?”

“I’m just delivering a video message from him to Narfi.”

‘Boda crosses her arms over her chest. “He always preferred his first family to ours.”

“Maybe because you never gave him the chance to know ours.” Hel sees her mother flinch slightly and knows that her words have stung. She takes a breath to try to calm herself down. She had had such a nice morning.

“You are an ungrateful little beast, you know that? I sacrificed for you. Everything I have done I have done for you.”

“I didn’t ask you to. And honestly I would rather have had a father than a kingdom.”

“You had a father,” ‘Boda reminds her.

“Barely.”

“That was his choice.”

“After you,” Hel begins but gets frustrated. “Ugh! We’re never going to agree when it comes to Da. And I don’t want to argue with you ‘Boda. I’m here to do my duties as ruler and Queen just as you want.”

Angrboda walks up and gives her daughter a hug. “It’s not what I want, Helly. It’s what is required of you.”

Hel decides not to argue the point. She stiffly hugs her mother back. “Yes, ‘Boda,” she says with resignation. Then she goes to sit behind the desk. After putting the Asgardian book down, she starts to look through the various papers.

xxx

Steve and Loki look out over Niagra Falls from the Sky Wheel, a huge Ferris wheel that offers an amazing view of the falls. The cabin is spacious and enclosed, a see-through bubble they have all to themselves. The Captain is sitting next to her, has his arm around her shoulders. He kisses her head. She looks up at him, and he kisses her lips. They look out again as she rests her head on his shoulder.

The cabin starts to move again.

Loki kisses Steve’s neck. Her lips move up to his ear as her hand moves down between his legs.

He moves her hand away. “Not here.”

She makes a little disappointed whine.

“Tonight, Kitten.”

She puts her head back on his shoulder. “Will you take me dancing?”

“If you want.”

“I want.” Loki takes his hand in hers and plays with his fingers, enjoying the feel of his skin against hers.

“Will you wear green?”

“I’ll wear whatever you want, Darling. And afterwards I’ll let you make love to me.”

“Oh, you’ll _let_ me. I feel so special.”

Loki hits his chest playfully with her fist. “Perhaps I should have let those girls continue to berate you.”

“I think I could have taken them.”

“Oh, I’m sure you could have, but you are too much of a gentleman to actually do it.”

Steve just smiles and looks out as they get closer to the ground. This part of the day where it really is just the two of them he is enjoying very much.

xxx

Tony is nervously tapping out a beat on his leg.

“Everything okay?” Rhodey asks him.

“I blame you.”

“Of course you do. Blame me for what?”

Tony tells him about that morning’s conversation with Pepper. He glosses over the absolute fear he felt at the prospect of becoming a father. When Rhodey asks if Pepper was serious, the billionaire assures his best friend that she was. “If you hadn’t gotten Rae pregnant, we never would have had that conversation.”

“You sure about that?” Rhodey asks.

“Yes.” Then he thinks about the bit of time Pepper has spent with Hel. “Maybe.”

“Uh-huh. So what are you gonna do?”

Tony shakes his head. “I have no clue.”

“If she wants a baby, she’s going to get a baby, whether with you or without you,” the Colonel notes.

“I know.”

“Personally, I think she should go with the Johnny Depp option,” he says and takes a drink from his beer.

“Oh, very funny.”

“Wasn’t trying to be funny. Personally, I think Johnny Depp would make a much better partner for Pepper than you.”

“Pepper Depp? Uh, no.”

Rhodey notes it isn’t as though Tony is trying to make her Pepper Stark. As soon as he says it, he knows that is exactly what his friend has been thinking about. “When were you going to ask her?”

“September. On her birthday. I was going to throw a big party and ask her then.” That is still the plan. All he needs to do is decide on a theme for the party and pick out an engagement ring. “This kind of complicates matters, though.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I can see that.” They sit in silence for a while and drink their beers. “So what are you gonna do?” Rhodey finally asks.

“What can I do? She wants a baby. I need to either agree or get out of her way. Thing is, I really don’t want to lose her.”

“Sounds like you already made up your mind.” When Tony doesn’t respond, Rhodey reminds him of their childhood, how much Tony always wanted his dad around. “You’ll do better.”

“Will I? Pepper has had me stop working in the lab past midnight. It’s hard, like really hard.”

Rhodey keeps waiting for further explanation, but it never comes. “So what does that have to do with becoming a father?”

“How am I gonna be there for them? How can I give them the love and support and discipline they need?”

“Love? You got that. You may not think so, but when you see her belly growing you’ll find you love that child in a way you didn’t think possible. Support? You can work on that. Discipline? That would be Pepper.”

Tony huffs out a laugh. “Yeah. That probably would be Pepper.”

“Oh, no probably about that. It will definitely be Pepper. And hey, if Captain Rogers is really moving into the tower, you can pass on the discipline part to him.”

“If we’re in New York. But if we’re here, I guess the discipline would fall to you.”

Rhodey holds up his hands and shakes his head. “I’m gonna have my own child to deal with. If you’re here, you can take care of your own.”

“It’s just scary. I can barely take care of myself. How am I supposed to be responsible for another human being?”

Rhodey has been asking himself a similar question, though he does believe himself to be a very responsible person. “I don’t know. I guess you just do it.”

Tony looks at his friend out of the corner of his eye. “You really suck at pep talks.”

“This was supposed to be a pep talk? You probably should have told me that before.”

xxx

Loki grinds against Steve on the dance floor as multi-colored lights turn off and on. This generally isn’t the artist’s type of music, the thumping bass and hollow lyrics. But there’s something mesmerizing about it, especially as he sees the effect on Loki.

She is moving her hips, rubbing her body against his, allowing herself to get completely lost in the rhythm. Her hands run over his chest. They take his hands and guide them along her curves.

And the rhythm keeps pulsing. Unph. Unph. Unph. Unph. Like the sound his heart makes watching her. Unph. Unph. Unph. Unph. Her body moves against his. Unph. Unph. Unph. Unph. A man gets close, too close. Unph. Unph. Unph. Unph. He presses his body against hers, sandwiching her between him and Steve. Unph. Unph. She pushes him away before Steve reacts. Unph. Unph. Unph. Unph. The man comes back, more aggressive this time. Unph. Loki shakes her head at him and holds up a hand sparking with magic. Unph. Unph.

“The woman said ‘no’!” Steve yells to be heard above the music, pushing the intruder away.

Unph. Unph. He comes again and grabs Loki’s arm. A burst of cold makes him let go just before the Captain punches him in the jaw. The man falls to the ground, knocked out cold. Steve returns to Loki.

Unph. Unph. Unph. Unph.

The man’s buddies come, three in all. Unph. Unph. Loki sees them before Steve does, notices people whipping out phones. Unph. Unph. She changes Steve into his pre-serum self. (It would not do to have Captain America in a nightclub fight in Canada.)

Steve looks at her in confusion. ‘Trust me,’ she mouths.

Unph. Unph. Unph. Unph. The friends see him and smile. Unph. Unph. Unph. Unph. They attack him expecting an easy win. Unph. Unph. A punch to Steve’s jaw. It barely stings. Unph. Unph. More punches thrown at the little guy. Unph. Unph. Steve picks a target, throws a soft left to the gut and a right to the jaw. Unph. Unph. Unph. Unph.

“I could do this all day,” Steve says just before ducking to avoid a blow then elbowing the second guy in the stomach. Unph. Unph. Unph. Unph.

Back to friend one, tiny Steve Rogers punches him in the nose. Unph. Unph. Two left. Unph. Unph. One gets a right hook that slams his jaws together. Unph. Unph. He turns to see Loki pull the last one’s head down onto her knee. Unph. Unph. Unph. Unph. People applaud as they look into each other’s eyes. Their hearts thump to the music. Unph. Unph. Unph. Unph. Steve grabs Loki’s hand and leads her out of the club. 

“You okay?”

She lifts his head and claims his lips, his teeth, his tongue. “Yes,” she breathes.

“Why’d ya do that?” he demands. 

“Because you’re so damn gorgeous, and I want you.” Even in the darkness, he can see that her green eyes are blown with lust.

“I mean this,” he clarifies, motioning to his small, skinny body.

“Ah. People were filming. Who’d believe you were Captain America?”

He nods. “You’re sure you’re okay?”

“Yes.”

“‘Cause I can go back in and beat on them some more.”

She chuckles. “No, Darling. It’s fine. Now take me back to the hotel before I rip your clothes off here.”

They rush to his motorcycle. He quietly demands that she change him back. She licks her lips and shakes her head no. Then she takes the keys from him and straddles the bike. Turning it on, she turns to him and smiles. “Coming, Lover?”

He takes the helmets from the storage area and sits behind her. 

Steve likes to be the one controlling the bike, but he has to admit he’s enjoying this, holding onto her as the takes the turns a little too fast. He likes seeing her upper thighs, visible from having her skirt pulled up so she can straddle the machine. He can practically feel her power and joy.

They’re at the hotel parking lot. As soon as he takes the helmet off, her lips are on his. He pulls away, taking her hand and leading her inside.

In the elevator, she practically attacks him, pinning him into a corner and wrapping one leg around him as she bends down to kiss him.

Off the elevator, they walk quickly to the room. Loki opens their door with magic. As soon as they are inside she proclaims, “My hero,” then wraps her arms around his neck and gives him another passionate kiss.

He’d push her away if she didn’t taste so good. But she does taste good, so he goes right on kissing her, pushing his tongue against hers, tasting the alcohol she drank earlier. “Turn me back,” he says quietly between kisses.

She pulls away and looks at him with lust-filled eyes. “Do you have any idea how hot you looked beating those goons up? It’s impressive when you’re Mister Super-Soldier, but like this, like this it is positively erotic.”

“It is?”

“You used not only your body but your mind. You bested them. You. Tiny gorgeous you didn’t back down. You fought. You won. You’ve won me.” She unzips her dress and slips it off revealing emerald green silky underwear. “I want you.” Loki pulls him into another kiss and starts to strip him of his clothing.

His mind is telling him they should slow down, but his body is screaming for more. They move to the bed, more and more clothes coming off until he is completely naked. Loki takes off her bra and lies down on her back. Steve grabs the sides of the underwear and practically rips them off.

She opens her legs to show him how wet and wanting she is.

He pushes her thighs farther apart and licks her wet labia.

Loki moans in pleasure. “Between watching you and riding that motorcycle, I’m almost done.”

“Can’t have that,” Steve decides. He kisses up her stomach, feeling her hands on his head. Her touch moves down to his back, his arms. A gnawing fear rumbles in his throat that she’ll realize how small and frail he is, how unmanly, and he sucks on her nipple hoping to distract her.

Breathy moans escape her lips. “Please, Steve. I ache for you.”

He lets go of her breast and lifts himself up. “Look at me.” He waits for her eyes to meet his. “You ache for me? For this?” he asks raising his arms out to show off his skinny frame.

She lets herself look over the thin undefined flesh. Had Loki simply seen him like this, she might not be interested. But she saw him take on those men even when he thought he would have the strength of his former self. She can practically see him facing those bullies back in Brooklyn as a child. She licks her lips and runs her hands over his torso and the tattoo that is still there. “Yes. I ache for that, for you, for your bravery, your compassion, your creativity. I ache for you, Steve Rogers. I ache for your hands and your lips and your cock.” She runs her hand over his engorged dick. “Does it ache for me?”

“Always.”

“Then let us satisfy it.”

“Condoms? Or…”

“Suitcase. Bathroom things.”

Steve goes to get them and puts one on. He returns to find her hands wandering over her own body. “Touch yourself,” he says.

Her eyes find his as her left hand moves over her breast and begins to massage it, running her thumb over the nipple. Her right hand dips down between her legs, running through her pubic hair. She bites her bottom lip as her fingertips make contact.

He starts to stroke himself as he watches her. “Put your finger in.”

The middle finger of her right hand disappears inside her body. Her eyes never leave him.

“How does it feel?”

“Good. But not as good as you.”

Steve nods, every breath he takes making his small chest rise and fall. “Take your finger out. Now put it in your mouth and suck on it.” He continues stroking himself.

She complies with relish. “Mmm,” she hums around her finger. When he forces her hand away. Loki smiles and accentuates the S in, “Sappy.”

He covers her mouth with his, his hand holding hers against the bed. His lips travel down her throat and begin sucking. 

Loki’s free hand moves to his back and scratches down. She squeezes his ass before sliding her fingers between his cheeks and stroking his anus. It does the trick. She feels him enter her, causing her eyes to close in pleasure.

It’s strange how small he feels on top of her. Before his bulk swallowed her, sheltered her from the world around them. But now, this, she’s still part of the room, and it makes her feel more vulnerable somehow even as her need for him begins to overwhelm her. As she brings her feet closer to her hips and starts to really move against him, her green eyes look up at the ceiling in an effort to focus her energies.

“Steve?”

He looks up at her and notices her attention is elsewhere. “Is this okay? Do you…Do you want me to try something else?”

Loki looks into the blue eyes full of affection and anxiety. “No, Darling. You’re perfect. I love you.”

“I love you back.”

“Love me harder. Yes. Yes, that’s it,” she encourages as he starts to thrust with more force.

He’s grunting, sweat that had already covered much of his body as they danced is making his body slick and his hair stick to his face. Steve pushes up hard against the finger that is still right against his anus, sending waves of pleasure up his nerve endings.

Loki’s breath catches as he rubs against a particularly sensitive spot. She starts to tremble with heavy breath. Her hips move faster, taking up a pace different from his. Steve is about to try to match hers when her head comes up with deep moan. Her head plops back down on the bed as her back arches up and her ass continues to bounce up and down. And then she stops in midair, a chocked moan lost in her throat. She drops.

Steve continues thrusting, but she is still, relaxed against the bed.

“No more,” she says pushing him away gently.

“You’re done?” he asks as he slows down then stops.

“Yes,” she breathes. “I told you I was almost done when we started.”

“I didn’t think you were serious.” He gets up and lies on his back next to her. He isn’t quite sure what to do now. Should he go into the bathroom to finish or just take care of it right here?

“Well I was,” she says and turns towards him. Her hand runs down his chest. Her lips follow the path down, kissing as they go. Loki takes the condom off of him before kissing the base of his shaft.

Steve looks down to make sure he isn’t imagining this. It’s like one of the wet dreams he used to have when he was going through puberty. Here he is with his skinny body, and a beautiful woman has her lips on his cock.

She kisses his tip then sucks on it lightly. He groans. Her head rises. “Do you know what I would like to see?”

“No,” he replies. “What?”

“I’d like to see your fingers up your ass.” She grabs the lubricant and hands it to him. “Will you show me?”

He gets a bit on his hand, ensuring his fingers are well coated. Then he raises his left leg and sticks his middle finger up his ass.

Loki smiles. “You are so hot.”

“You are such a liar.”

Her response is to take him halfway into her mouth. She sucks as she pulls up. Green eyes look at him again. “You are so hot.”

“More,” he orders.

She takes him into her mouth again, swirling her tongue over his cock as she again pulls up. Then she licks along the veins that so prominently appear. Her hand fondles his testicles as she does this. Then she squeezes them – hard.

“Ah! Crap!” Steve slams his fist on the bed.

Loki sucks the side of his shaft as his finger works his own ass.

“Suck, damn it! Suck the tip.”

She does. That’s when he starts to thrust up. Loki opens her jaw wider allowing him to fuck her mouth.

He comes, semen and moans spurting out of him as he does.

Loki pulls back so she can watch the white liquid erupt out of him. It’s beautiful and raw with his finger still up his ass and the expression of pained pleasure on his face. She crawls up and snuggles beside him, giving him a kiss.

“Was it okay for you?” Steve asks. He noticed she wasn’t as enthused as some other times.

“It was wonderful. You?”

“Good,” he breathes. “Good.” He wraps an arm around her. “How can you stand me like this?”

She runs a hand over her chest. “I love you. You make me feel safe.”

“Like this?”

“Yes.” She thinks back, remembers how vulnerable she had felt those times she had been blue. “I understand now. I understand why you wanted to make love to me in Jotun form.”

“You do?”

Loki looks up into his blue eyes. “Yes. And you do make me feel safe,” she says stroking his cheek.

He kisses her fingers. “Maybe we shouldn’t go out dancing.”

“How about we stay in dancing?”

Steve gives a shy smile. “You’ll dance for me?”

“Whatever dance you like.”

He hesitates before asking, “Belly dance?”

“Man or woman?”

“Woman. Maybe a man if you still wore a woman’s costume…and eyeliner.”

Loki smiles. “Why, Mr. Rogers, shall we be exploring more of your fantasies?”

Instead of answering directly, Steve asks Loki if she has any they haven’t done. She tells him there are a few role-playing scenarios they haven’t done that she might enjoy.

“Oh? Such as?”

She shrugs. “Student and teacher perhaps. Rockstar and unimpressed person they’ve just met.”

“Unimpressed person? Not a groupie?”

“No. Where would be the fun in that? Where’s the chase?”

“Artist and model?” Steve suggests.

“That’s not role-play, Darling. That’s us.”

“Male you in a garter belt and corset.”

Loki smiles wickedly. “Now that is inspired.” She looks up at him innocently. “Will you be my manly servant who needs to punish me for being a brat and a transvestite?”

Steve swallows at the thought, images running through his head that are definitely sinful. “Or I’m the priest who’s trying to help, to save you.”

Her heart jumps at the thought. “Yes. And you need to beat the desire out of me, the desire and the sin.”

“We probably shouldn’t talk about that anymore.”

“Oh?” she asks, face full of innocence again. “Why? Is the Little Patriot getting excited again?” Her hand slides down to his gentles to check.

“Little Patriot? We are not,” he stops to breathe as her hand begins to massage him. “We are not calling my dick Little Patriot.”

Loki is a bit disappointed. “No? How about The Rocket then? Captain Rogers, I am preparing The Rocket for launch,” she says as she feels him begin to grow and stiffen in her hand. “And what a glorious Rocket it is.”

Steve shakes his head. “And yours? What are we calling yours?”

“Oh, that’s easy. Whether it’s a pussy or a cock, the name is William the Conqueror.”

He laughs. “That’s…appropriate. It certainly conquered me.” Steve can’t believe she has him hard again. He feels like they just finished. But she’s so beautiful, and she makes him think such racy thoughts. He puts his hand over the one stroking his cock. “Where are you going with this?”

Loki sits up and straddles him. Pushing his cock up, she starts to grind herself against the underside of his erection. “May I?”

“You should have asked permission before,” he chastises her as he feels the wetness she’s leaving behind each time she moves her hips.

“I suppose you’ll have to punish me then,” she says as her hands find his.

They are both breathing heavily now.

“She walks in beauty like the night,” Steve quotes. “Of cloudless climes and starry skies; And all that is best of dark and bright Meet in her aspect and her eyes.”

“That’s beautiful.”

“Lord Byron.”

“Is there more?” she asks rubbing harder.

There is, but Steve doesn’t remember the rest.

Loki whimpers when she discovers her sensitive spot hasn’t changed. She shifts so she won’t come so quickly. The look on her face brings him that much closer to his own orgasm.

“I used to dream of this – a beautiful woman straddling me. Although I was usually inside her.” His hands are placed on her breasts, and he can’t help but notice how small his fingers look against her skin. “I used to masturbate to pictures of women like you – dark hair, light skin, a naughty look in their eyes.”

She smiles. “Don’t lie, Darling. You’d masturbate to any picture of a beautiful woman so long as she was half dressed.”

He blushes slightly, and it might be one of the most wonderful things Loki has ever seen. “Yeah,” he admits. “But my favorites were always women like you,” he says pinching her hard nipples.

“And men? What men did you masturbate to?” She sees the blue eyes look away before he says he never masturbated to pictures of men. “Not once? Not even a handsome movie star?’

He looks at her as though he’s been caught doing something horrible. “I had this magazine with a picture of Rita Hayworth and Cary Grant. I started out looking at her, imagining her without clothes on, the usual. I thought of that and put my hand down my pants. But as I…you know…my eyes kept moving to him, wondering how he’d look without that shirt he was wearing, how he’d feel, how he’d taste, how my name would sound on his lips. I’d force myself to look back at Rita but find my eyes always straying to him, wondering how he’d touch me, what he’d teach me. I came as I looked at him not her.” Steve has never told anyone that before, not even Bucky. “I felt so ashamed, so dirty. And that was even more confusing.”

“You liked feeling dirty,” Loki deduces as she starts to speed up her hips.

Steve nods. “I knew it was wrong.”

“There was a blond boy who worked in the stables. He was older than me. He had taught me how to ride, but I was young then and hadn’t yet developed any desire for anyone.” She pushes down harder, toys with her sensitive spot. “But then I noticed him. Thor and I had come back from a ride, and he was cleaning out one of the stables. His skin was glistening with sweat. His arms were muscular. His lips, well, his lips actually weren’t all that great. They were rather thin, but I was young and in sudden lust. I tried to make Thor go to the house without me, but he wouldn’t.”

“You wanted to be alone with the guy.” Steve knows he shouldn’t feel jealous of a memory, but he wants Loki all to himself.

“Yes. But Thor dragged me away and then made fun of the slight stiffness in my trousers the whole way back.” How he hated Thor that day. “I started to make any excuse to go to the stables.”

“And then,” Steve asks, his small body beginning to move against her.

“I masturbated to thoughts of him, touched myself as I imagined him above me.”

“Were you giving or receiving?” he asks.

“Neither. I imagined him touching me, tasting me.” She’s grinding hard now. The deep breaths are making it hard to talk. “I spent so many nights and mornings masturbating to thoughts of him. And though it felt good, it always made me want more.”

“And did you take more?” he asks as he feels his testicles begin to rise.

“Yes. I took. I took,” Loki repeats as she begins losing control.

“Not yet, Kitten. Don’t come yet.”

She whimpers as she shifts away from the spot that demands stimulation. “Please, Darling. Please.”

“Tell me how you touched yourself.”

She tells him that she was a child with clumsy fingers. She tugged and twisted, tugged and twisted. It never took all that long.

Steve nods. “You can come after I do. Understood?”

Loki nods. Her hand goes to the tip of his cock and starts to stroke it in circles. Then she bends down and kisses him, his hands still on her breasts. She rises back up and resumes grinding against him. The movement of her hips lengthens so that she’s moving from his testicles to his tip and back again. She feels the hold on her breasts tighten. She moans with abandon and calls out his name. Her hips start to move in long ovals, the wetness brushing across both ends of his cock.

He starts to move, too, to get more contact against his flesh. And then something touches him, and he cries out as his body shudders.

Her ovals get tighter as she feels him spurt against her. She starts to bounce on him, right in the sensitive spot that is sending wave after wave of need through her. And then her toes curl and her head is thrown back and her hands scratch his chest where her palms are planted against him. She gives a high-pitched moan then collapses next to him.

The only sound that can be heard for a while is that of their heavy breaths. Gradually they slow down, become normal.

”Kitten?”

“Mm-hmm?”

“Please turn me back.”

She lifts herself up then leans in and gives him a kiss. When Loki pulls away, they are both back to their normal selves. “Disappointed?”

“I should be asking you that,” Steve says. He moves a lock of hair behind Loki’s cheek. “You could never disappoint me, Kitten.”

“Well that’s a lie,” he says.

“Okay,” Steve replies, “how about this? However disappointed I may be in you, I will never stop loving you.”

“Do you promise?”

“Cross my heart.” He makes a little x over his heart with his finger.

Loki nods. “And I promise however disappointed I may be in you that I will never stop loving you either.” Then he makes the same little x mark over his heart and says, “I promise.”

Steve pulls him down and kisses him.

“So what happened with the stable-boy?” Steve finally asks. “You said you took.” He isn’t really sure he wants to know, but his curiosity is getting the better of him.

The god sighs. “I found out he had a girl, which made me angry and feeling rejected. It should have ended there,” Loki notes, looking at the muscular chest below him. “But it didn’t. There was one day that was particularly brutal. I was feeling helpless, unwanted. I saw him in the stables. His girl had just left, and I had seen them together. She wasn’t supposed to be there, and seeing them, well, it was the perfectly horrible ending of that excruciating day. I walked up to him, and I told him I’d get him fired if he didn’t suck my cock.”

“What?” Steve isn’t sure he heard correctly.

Loki repeats what he demanded. “I’m not proud of it, and it didn’t last long, less then half a minute probably. But it felt so good. And I felt so guilty afterwards. I avoided him as much as possible after that…until the next horrible day. And then I made him do it again.”

“Kitten,” Steve softly reprimands.

“I know. I was the bully you so detest. I think some part of me wanted him to stand up to me, to have the courage to tell me no. But he didn’t, so I used him to make myself feel better. After the fourth time, I couldn’t handle the guilt. Shortly after, I began losing interest in him. Funny thing is, when I stopped was when he started to beg for it. I liked telling him ‘no’ more than I liked making him suck me off.” He looks up into his lover’s blue eyes. “I’m not a good person.”

“Sounds to me like you were young and selfish and felt entitled. You abused your power. You forced yourself on someone who didn’t believe they could say no to you.”

Loki agrees. “I was cruel, too. I’m still cruel.” When Steve asks what happened to the boy, he tells him that the young man went off to war with Odin and Thor and died in battle. “No doubt he is in Valhalla drinking and telling tales of his heroism.” He draws circles on Steve’s chest with her finger. “Do you still love me?”

“Did you really think I’d stop because of that?”

He admits he wasn’t sure.

“Well I didn’t. You’ve changed, Loki. I love the you you are now.”

“I’m still not a good person,” the Trickster notes.

“No, but you are a just one, generally. Is that why you look out for the common people, because of how you treated that guy?”

Loki shrugs. “Never really thought about it before. Perhaps.”

“Did you ever do that to anyone else?”

“No. Never.”

“Then sleep now, Kitten. I think you’ve been punished enough.”

xxx

Hel doesn’t have time to visit Narfi and Baldur before her grandmother arrives. There’s too much work. Odin has been doing pretty well at keeping the peace for a long time, and so more and more warriors are dying of old age and coming here to Helheim. And when they arrive, at least half of them, instead of being happy to be with their wives or other family members, complain loudly about not ending up in Valhalla.

Well that bloody well isn’t her fault. But she has to deal with it. When she gets one of those, she has half a mind to send them to an afterlife of torment. She even talked to Lucifer (Lucy as she calls him) about one or two of them, hoping he might take them off her hands. But he said he had his hands full with the Midgardians.

Frigga drills her on the symbols for Asgard and Niflheim. She doesn’t do so great. But then Hel has never been very good with tests. They go over the symbols again. Frigga makes her write them down over and over again. Then they finally go into Yggdrasil.

They walk from Niflheim to Asgard and back again, over and over until Hel’s shoes could practically walk it themselves.

“Grandmother? Is someone else here?”

“Why do you ask?”

Hel isn’t sure how to answer. “It feels like we’re being watched,” she finally says.

“Yes. Ratatosk has been following us since we last emerged from the Asgard root.”

“Ratatosk?” Hel asks looking around for him. “Where is he?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Frigga anticipates Hel’s next question and tells her that they will place the hazelnuts on the ground outside the Niflheim root. The legendary squirrel will then get them when he wishes.

They both place a handful of nuts at the entrance to the root away from the symbols on the ground. Then they follow the root to the end.

“I think that’s enough for one day,” Frigga decides. “Go on home, and I’ll see you soon.” She kisses her granddaughter’s forehead.

“Will I see you tomorrow?”

“If you wish. We can see how much you remember of the path to Asgard.”

“Then can we work on the path to Midgard?”

“Of course we can.”

Hel returns to Niflheim at the Border Palace, waving to her grandmother before stepping through the portal.

She decides to avoid her mother by walking directly into Helheim where the live woman cannot follow. Cell phone in her pocket, she goes to find Baldur and Narfi. They are in Baldur’s home, as she hoped they would be.

Her uncle invites her in. They were just playing a game. She’s welcome to join them if she likes.

“Actually, I’m here to give you two a message.” Hel pulls up Loki’s video on her phone and plays it for them. She stands behind the screen to see their reactions.

Baldur appears amused and humbled by Loki’s gratitude and Thor’s message.

Narfi looks at the screen with large eyes. “It’s Poppa!” he exclaims immediately. Then he is all silence until the video ends. There are tears in the young eyes, and he gives Baldur a tight hug. “Dada, did you see Poppa?”

“I did.”

“I miss him.”

“I know you do, Fee. I miss him and your Uncle Thor both.” He looks at his niece. “How is this possible?”

“Midgardian technology,” she tells him.

From Baldur’s shoulder, Narfi asks if they can see it again. They watch it two more times.

“That man with Poppa, he’s nice?”

“Yes. He’s very nice,” Hel assures her older half-brother.

Narfi makes a face like he is trying to figure something out. “Momma and Poppa both like other people now.”

“That’s right. But that’s a good thing,” she tells him. “I think Steve is much better for Da than Sigyn. He’s Midgardian and a hero, and Da loves him very much. And I hear Sigyn is happy with Hogun. Do you remember Hogun?”

The little boy nods.

Baldur holds his nephew, whom he thinks of more as a son. “You want your father and your mother to be happy, right?”

Narfi nods.

“Well, right now they are happiest with other people. That doesn’t mean they don’t love you anymore. They love you, and I love you, and your sister Hel loves you. Do you love us?”

Narfi nods emphatically, a smile on his face.

“Would you like to send Da a message?” Hel asks. “I can record you with this, and he will be able to see it.”

“Can Momma see it, too?”

She had forgotten about Sigyn. “Yes. Momma will be able to see it, too.”

“What should I say?”

“Whatever you want to say.”

Narfi thinks for a bit. “Okay. When do I start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am ending it here. We’ll hear Narfi’s message when Loki does.
> 
> Steve and Loki had some interesting people to deal with this go round. The college girls were for Rhyme2Rhapsody (ff) to give Steve more drama to deal with. And the waiter was for Dragonsrose4 (ff) who wanted to see more people that Loki and Steve inadvertently helped out.
> 
> I was reminded by Twistedcaress (ff) that queens who are often absent from their kingdoms do not stay queens for long. So Hel is starting to stay in Helheim.
> 
> Tony and Rhodey discussing Pepper’s desire for a baby was inspired by FireChildSlytherin5 (ff). Look for more conversations about this as Tony picks the brains of other characters in future chapters. 
> 
> I apologize if the popsicle eating seemed out of place. But nfrtntrt (Tumblr) blogged a gifset of Tom Hiddleston’s character in “Only Lovers Left Alive” eating a popsicle in a very erotic fashion. It was quite inspiring, and Steve’s grocery list definitely includes popsicles from now on.
> 
> We now have the third of the three pre-serum Steve smut requests from Smile-Evily (ff), this time with Lady Loki. Hope you liked it.
> 
> Baldur feeling very much like a father to Narfi, and Narfi calling his Uncle Balder Dada was inspired by skydancer2000 who observed that Narfi was giving Baldur a chance to be a father. That was something he never got around to before his death. 
> 
> Some of you may be wondering like caligirl93 how the images of the dead Baldur and Narfi can be captured by a video to be seen later by the living. I thought this was a great question. My explanation is that when the cell phone enters the dead’s plane of existence it becomes part of that plane. If the cell phone were on one side of the Border Palace recording them on the other side, they would probably appear as shadows or be very faint. But if everything is on the same side, then they record just fine. I have absolutely no scientific evidence for this (obviously). Feel free to agree with this theory, come up with your own, or create your own option 3.
> 
> Thank you so, so much for your support! I love you all. Until next time…


	98. To Collect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tries to decide whether he wants to have a baby with Pepper. Baldur and Narfi have a message for their family. Steve gets a belated birthday dinner.
> 
>  **Pairings:** Pepper  & Tony, Bruce & Betty, Peter & Gwen, Steve & Loki (explicit), Logan & Bruce, Thor & Sif, Thor & Storm, Clint & Natasha, Hogun & Sigyn  
>  **Explicit Content:** Mentions of Sex Toys, Men in Women’s Underwear, Masturbation, Anal Sex, Rough Sex

Tony’s mind has been swirling more than usual. The idea of potentially becoming a father is the main cause. Even now as he is staring at the Danger Room schematics all he can think about is a kid accidently getting into the room and how it would be his fault.

“Tony? Tony?” Bruce tries to get his attention. He finally puts a hand on the engineer’s shoulder, hoping that will work better.

The touch startles him, and he blinks at Bruce.

“Where are you, Stark?”

“Pepper wants to get pregnant,” he says.

Bruce blinks a few times in surprise. “Oh. Wow. That’s…great?” When he sees his friend’s reaction, he corrects himself. “So, not great.”

“Did you want kids? Do you want kids?”

It’s not a topic Bruce likes to think about anymore. “I did,” he tells his friend. “Betty and I talked about it. We were going to get married and have four kids – two boys and two girls, two to four years between each one.”

“Wow. That’s quite a plan.”

“Yeah, well, it didn’t exactly work out.” His brown eyes look down.

Tony hesitates before asking what is really on his mind. “You weren’t afraid you’d turn into your father?”

Bruce cleans his glasses. He isn’t sure how to answer that. Not because he is considering lying to his friend but because the answer isn’t an easy one. “Yes and no. I’ve always been a little afraid that I’m capable of what my father did to us. It’s one of the reasons I tried so hard to get rid of Hulk.” He can feel the Other Guy rumbling his disapproval.

“Hulk’s one of the good guys,” Tony assures him.

“Yeah, well, it didn’t feel like it at the time. But the truth of the matter is that I know I’m not my father. I know with every fiber of my being that I would make a better father than he was. I couldn’t wait to prove it. I couldn’t wait to meet the people that Betty and I would create.”

“Wow, that’s…”

“Dorky?”

“No. Brave,” Tony says seriously.

Bruce looks at his friend. “Are we having a moment? It feels like we’re having a moment.”

Tony huffs out a laugh. “Yes, Bruce Lee, we are having a moment. Deal with it.”

“Well, in that case I’m going to embrace the moment and tell you that you won’t know what kind of father you’ll be until you have a kid. And even if you make a lousy father, Pepper will make an outstanding mother and make up for your deficiencies.”

“So you think I should agree?”

“I think you need to decide if you want to be dad or not. And don’t decide based on Howard and what kind of a father he was. Decide based on whether you think having a child, being responsible for a child will make your life more meaningful. If it won’t, better to let Pepper know now.”

xxx

Tony Stark strides into the offices of the Daily Bugle and demands to see Peter Parker. The receptionist at the front desk is stunned. Trembling hands dial the number of J. Jonah Jamison. She hands the phone over.

“Peter?” Tony makes a face. “No. I want to speak to Peter Parker…I don’t care if you’re the Queen of England. I’m here to see Peter Parker.” He hands the phone back to the receptionist as a loud voice comes out of the earpiece of the phone. Tony talks slowly and loudly. “I want to talk to Peter Parker.” He rolls his eyes and shakes his head as the receptionist stares at him. “Okay, how about this? I’d like to speak to someone who is vaguely competent. Can you handle that?”

The woman stares at him with an open mouth.

“You know what? Never mind. I’ve got this.” He gets his cell phone and asks JARVIS to call Peter.

A young man’s voice answers the phone.

“Peter. Tony Stark. I’m in the lobby of your super chic newspaper. Newspapers still exist by the way? That’s just…I’m in the lobby. Come on down.” He hangs up the phone before the intern can reply.

Tony sticks his hands in his pockets and looks around. He smiles and says hello to a few passers-by. He taps his foot impatiently.

Peter steps out of the elevator. “Mr. Stark?”

“Walk with me.” He looks at the receptionist and says loudly while making wild hand gestures, “I am taking Peter for a walk. I’ll have him back soon. Soon,” he repeats with more volume. He turns to Peter. “Really, you’d think they’d find a receptionist that can actually, you know, reception.”

They walk out of the building and into the hot New York City streets. Then Tony leads them to the first bar they find.

“It’s okay. He’s with me,” Tony tells the bartender. The woman just shrugs.

After they’ve gotten drinks and sit at a booth, Peter asks, “Um, Mr. Stark? Tony? What’s this about?”

“Do you think I’d make a good dad?”

Peter looks like he’s been spoken to in a different language. “What?”

“Do you think I’d make a good dad,” Tony repeats. He shakes his head. “Is everyone suddenly deaf today?”

“Why are you asking me?” the young man wonders.

“I don’t know. I just thought…I mean, I’ve kind of mentored you. Kind of.”

“Kind of,” Peter agrees. “Yeah. Sure. You’d make a good dad.”

Tony peers at him through narrowed eyes. “Do you really think so?”

“Why not?” he shrugs.

“You’re no help.”

Peter apologizes. Then he tells Tony that he was a great host in Malibu. “If I ever had to leave Aunt May and Uncle Ben’s house, you’d be my first choice for surrogate father.”

“Really? Aw, that’s sweet. So, hey, how are things going with Gwen? She and Hel are friends now, right? That must be awkward.”

“It was at first, but it’s nice. I’m glad Hel found someone.”

Tony smiles. “Liar. You are a liar. You, like every man, no, every human in existence would rather have Hel pining and heartbroken for you than getting over you that quickly.”

“No,” Peter says defensively. “I like her. I want her to be happy.” But as he looks at the older man, he realizes there is some truth spoken. “It was a little fast.”

“See? I knew it. If it’s any consolation, Loki isn’t thrilled about him.”

It is in a weird way. “Gwen’s good,” Peter says to change the subject.

“Hey, who is her favorite Avenger? It’s me, right?”

“Actually, I think it’s Captain America. I could be wrong though.” When he sees the unhappy look on Tony’s face, he corrects himself. “No, wait. I was wrong. It’s you. It’s definitely you.”

Tony smiles. “That’s what I thought. Oh, hey, we’re building a Danger Room in the basement of Stark Tower. Only we’re going to call it, get this, The Basement,” he says with flare.

“Oh, right. Gwen was telling me about that. It sounds really cool.”

“Well when you aren’t at your job with the dying newspaper, feel free to come by and give us a hand.”

“Really?! Cool. Yeah. Thanks, man.”

“You’d really want me as a father?”

“Yeah,” Peter says as though it would be stupid not to want him.

Tony makes a disbelieving face. “What do you know? You work for a newspaper. Ugh.”

xxx

Tony goes to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters to talk to Steve, but the Captain is currently busy helping to train some new recruits. So instead he goes to Director Fury’s office and takes a seat in one of the chairs.

“Mr. Stark. Is there something I can help you with?”

“Do you have kids?”

The Director is suspicious. “I have a son. Why the sudden interest?” 

“Pepper wants to have kids.”

Nick raises his eyebrow. “And she wants to have them with you?”

“Yes if you can believe that. What’s it like being a dad?”

“Difficult. I don’t get to see him that often, and he’s at that age where he thinks he knows everything. Actually, he’s been at that age for a while.”

“And does he? Scratch that. Of course he doesn’t. The question is, does he know more than you?”

The Director leans forward, forearms on the table. “Why are you asking me these questions, Mr. Stark?”

“Pepper wants to have a baby. She wants me to be the father.”

“You said that already,” Fury notes. “Why are you asking me?”

Tony shrugs and pretends to wipe something off of the Director’s desk. “Just…because.”

“Just because,” he repeats back dismissively. “The great Tony Stark answers with ‘just because’.” He leans back in his chair. “You have daddy issues. Boo-hoo,” he says with a serious face. “Let me ask you this: Is your name Howard?”

“What? No.”

“And have you lived your life like Howard up to now?”

“No.”

“Then why the hell would you think you’d be the same kind of father as Howard? You won’t. Got it? Now get the hell out of my office.”

“Well actually, I wanted to talk to you about the Avengers Initiative.”

The Director leans back and looks at the billionaire as though he is an annoying child. “Captain Rogers is putting together a proposal. Maybe you should help him with it.”

xxx

“Steve!” Tony says smiling brightly as the Captain walks up.

To say that Steve is apprehensive would be an understatement. “Tony. Is there a reason you’re sitting at my desk?”

“Just looking at your proposal for the Avengers.”

That’s when Steve realizes that his computer is unlocked with his latest draft of the proposal showing on the screen. “How did you get into my computer?”

Tony looks at him with pity. “Do you really have to ask?”

“My password –”

“Was pretty good actually. I’m kind of impressed.”

The words make Steve feel little proud actually. “Thanks. So what do you think?” he asks gesturing to the screen where the proposal is.

“Thorough.”

Steve tells him that he needs to get some numbers from Pepper and Stark Enterprises. Then he starts to talk about some of his ideas.

“Yeah, yeah. We can talk about that later. Right now I need to ask you about Howard.”

“Me?” Steve asks. “I’m pretty sure you knew him better than I did.”

“I’m pretty sure I didn’t,” Tony replies then suggests they go get a drink.

The Captain nods and leads him to a soda machine. “My treat,” he says and buys a couple of sodas.

“Not exactly what I had in mind. But okay. Is there somewhere we can sit?”

They go to an open conference room. Tony asks question after question about his father – what was he like; did he want kids; had Steve met Tony’s mother; what was Howard like around other people. Steve answers as best he can. “What’s this all about, Tony?”

“Pepper wants to have kids.”

“Okay. I’m sorry. You lost me.” He waits for Tony to say something and is very surprised when it doesn’t happen. “Tony? Is everything okay?”

“Howard wasn’t the greatest dad in the world.”

Steve nods as he realizes what’s going on. “He was a good man, a driven man. And it was a different time then. Men weren’t expected to be as much a part of their children’s lives as they are now. They weren’t even allowed in the delivery room. I’m sure you’ll do better. Besides, I’m also sure Pepper will make sure you’re spending enough time with them.”

“It’s not just that,” Tony tells him. “I’ve always been carefree. Some would say irresponsible.”

“No. Really?” Steve says a little too forcefully.

“Look, Captain Snark, if I want your commentary I’ll ask for it.”

“Tony, you’ve got a big heart. I know you don’t like people to see it. But after getting to know you a bit, it’s pretty clear it’s there.”

“What’s your point, Spangles.”

Steve sighs. He really hates that nickname. “My point is that this shouldn’t be about Howard. This is about you and Pepper and if you want to have kids together.”

Tony nods. “Can I ask you something? Why do you want to have kids?”

What can he say to that? He tries to explain that he’s always wanted kids. He wants to introduce someone to the world, to show them the beauty of it and, yes, even the pain. There’s beauty in that, too. He wants to have kids with Loki because that’s who he loves. Plus he’s seen Loki be a father, and he knows how great the Trickster is at it. “He deserves the chance to experience that completely. And I want it to be with our child, our children. I know it’s sappy.”

“Yeah, it is. It’s also pretty amazing. I hate to admit it, but I’m kinda jealous of your certainty. I never thought I’d have kids. I was okay with that.”

“Was?”

Tony shrugs and plays with his cell phone. “Pepper really wants one.”

“Do you?”

“I really wish I knew.”

xxx

“Agent Romanoff,” Tony says as he walks up to her desk.

“Mr. Stark. What can I do for you?”

He sits on her desk. “How are you?”

Natasha is trying to figure out what he wants. “I’m fine,” she says slowly. “You?”

“Do you want kids?”

Her eyebrows shoot up in surprise. “No, I don’t. Why do you ask?”

“You don’t?”

“I don’t.”

He looks at her more closely. “I thought all women wanted kids.”

“You thought wrong,” she tells him. When he asks her why she doesn’t want any, she asks him why he wants to know. He tells her about Pepper. She nods then tells him she’s just never wanted any. “I wasn’t one of those girls who played with baby dolls. I preferred Barbies or toy guns. Babies never really interested me. Besides, why the hell would I want to bring a child into this world?”

“Why not?” he asks.

“War. Poverty. Climate change. The general rudeness of most people. Subjecting an innocent child to the horror of adolescence. Besides, my job isn’t exactly safe. If I had a kid, odds are he or she would end up being an orphan. Clint and I both know what that’s like. I’d rather not do that to a kid.”

“So how does Clint feel about that?”

“He feels the same. Though to be honest I think a small part of him does want kids, a very small part.”

“You really don’t want kids?” Tony asks skeptically.

“I really don’t. Is there anything else?”

“Have you read Steve’s proposal yet?” 

She tells him she hasn’t. “He won’t let anyone see it yet.”

“He let me,” Tony says with a smug smile. “Well, ‘let’ isn’t exactly the right word. More like he couldn’t stop me from seeing it.”

Tasha smiles and shakes her head.

xxx

Loki is recording his next video. He tells everyone that he and Steve had a lovely time in Niagra Falls. He thanks Fareed and Christie for treating them well. Then he tells everyone that Steve is off limits. “There were some women who thought…Well, let me just say this: If you see Captain Rogers, you are not to harass him in any way. No matter what he is doing, no matter if you think he is doing something that harms me, you are not to approach him or yell at him or in any way upset him. You are to treat him with respect and kindness.”

He takes a breath. “Now that that is out of the way and to hopefully prevent any more outbursts from you, my dear Mischief Makers…I’ve seen comments from those curious to know what I look like as a woman. Truth is, I could look like any woman. Hillary Rodham Clinton, for example,” he says as a light travels over him. In his place sits the former First Lady of the United States.

“Or Queen Victoria,” she says and turns into the dead Queen of England. She gives the royal wave. “We are not amused when Captain Rogers is treated poorly.”

Then he turns into his true female form. “But this is how I usually look when I’m a woman. Now you know.”

She looks down at her notes. “Someone asked about my opinions on Latveria and brought up the claim by former dictator Victor von Doom that Captain America threw him out a window. I was there but not in a position to see much of anything. However, I can assure you that whatever happened was not only justified but necessary. Latveria is a beautiful country with hearty people. I hope with the disappearance of von Doom and his cabinet that the people of Latveria have a chance to live in a more free and open society.

“But enough politics. There have been a few links to art created by some of you with Steve and I as the principle subjects. I am flattered. Some are quite lovely. Others are quite racy. Quite a few are both. I enjoyed them all. But for the record, I’m taller than Steve…at least when I’m a man. Do try to get that right,” she instructs.

“Hel is doing well. She is back in Helheim. Thor is intrigued by a beauty who like him controls lightning. Have I told you that already? She is like Kurt, a mutant. A powerful one from what I’ve seen,” Loki says with a smile. “Good luck to her. I hope she beds him well.”

She sighs. “Mischief Makers, I’m afraid we still have some crude and unimaginative people in our midst. They insist on wishing ill on Steve, on me, on you. I suppose it is relatively harmless, but they could at least try to be witty.” She smiles. “And so I encourage all of you to show them how it is done. If you see one of these comments, search their sights, the videos they have posted. Show them just how powerful and scathing words can be. Be witty. Be creative. Be devious. Take Shakespeare as an example and cut them with your sharp tongue. But remember, we do not like bullies. So do not bully.

“And with that, I shall bid you all adieu. Good-bye, Mischief Makers. Go out and have some fun.”

She ends the recording and uploads the video when Tony walks in with Thor. “Please don’t tell me the two of you have taken up again.”

“No, Brother. We have not.”

Tony tells Loki he still can’t get over the god looking like a woman. The Trickster turns back into a man. “Better?”

He shrugs. “So what’s it like being a dad?” Tony asks as he pours himself a whiskey.

Loki looks at Thor. “Do you want to take this or shall I?”

“I only have the one,” Thor says.

That makes Tony turn around. “You have a kid? Why didn’t I know you had a kid?”

Thor shrugs. “You never asked.” When the billionaire says he’s asking now, the God of Thunder tells him all about his daughter Thrud. He is obviously very proud of her.

After at least half an hour of Thor’s gushing, Tony asks him if he’d like to have more kids.

“Someday yes.”

“Huh. What about you, Boy Toy? I know Steve is keen on having some.”

“Yes, he is.” When Tony asks him if that means he doesn’t, Loki tells him that it isn’t that simple. “I’ve not had much luck with children. The thought of having more frightens me. But if I were to have them with anyone, it would be with Steve. And I know he very much wants to have some. And so, yes, I suppose I do want more.” He huffs out a laugh. “If you had asked me a year ago or five or a hundred, I would have said no. Amazing what love can do.”

The Queens of Asgard and Helheim suddenly appear on the floor. Frigga tries to hide her excitement. “Are you serious, Loki? Will I be getting more grandchildren?” 

Hel’s cell phone starts vibrating as waiting text messages are finally delivered. She forces herself not to look at them.

Loki squirms slightly as Thor gives their mother a hug and a kiss. He follows suit and tells her any more grandchildren wouldn’t be for a long time to come. Then he changes the subject. “You are helping Helena navigate Yggdrasil?”

“Yes. I discovered what she was studying when she went to retrieve the book you recommended.”

Hel assures him that she’s only walked the great tree with Frigga by her side.

Tony points at them. “So now the two of you can pop up wherever you please, too? Great. That’s just great. Hello, by the way. Nice to see you again.” He smiles when the Queen kisses his cheek in greeting.

“How is your mother?” Loki asks his daughter, completely ignoring the billionaire. He gives her a hug.

“Good. She thinks you’re using me.”

“Of course she does.”

Helena turns to the only Midgardian in the room. “Uncle Tony, I need your help.”

“Sorry, Hell’s Bells, I haven’t gotten started on the phone thing.”

She tells him it isn’t that. She recorded Narfi and Baldur, but when she checked the footage she found it would pop in and out. She’d like him to take a look and see if he can clean it up a bit. They head to the lab after telling Loki that he can’t watch it yet. “Narfi and Baldur want you all to watch it together,” Helena tells him.

“Us all?” Loki asks.

Us all ends up being Loki, Sigyn, Thor, Hodur, Frigga, and Odin. The Trickster would rather watch it alone. “Nope. Sorry, Da. I promised them it would be all of you,” Helena says. Frigga suggests that Steve be there, too, for support.

Frigga, Thor, and Loki are left on their own as Hel and Tony head to the lab where Bruce is working. “How are my boys?” the Queen of Asgard asks.

“Well,” Thor replies.

She asks about Storm and if she might get more grandchildren out of him. He tells her that he has only just started to woo the woman. “Grandchildren would not come for quite some time, Mother, if at all.”

“Well, I shall continue to hold out hope,” she says with a smile. “And you, Mørk? You said Steve wishes for children.”

“He does. But he wishes to marry first. I don’t know when that will be. Perhaps you should ask Hodur.”

Her face sours. “Well, if his whore is smart, she’ll be using protection. Else he very well may be the next to give me a grandchild.”

The brother’s exchange a look. Loki notes, “You don’t sound thrilled at the prospect.”

“Honestly, I would rather have had Thor impregnate Kelda then for Hodur –,” Frigga stops herself. “Never mind. And yes I knew about Kelda, Thor. Close your mouth.” She sighs. “I suppose it could be worse.”

“How is Father?” Thor asks.

Frigga tells him the King is well though rather nervous. The people are still discussing what her and Odin’s punishment should be for the Ragnarok lie. She turns to the older son. “Have you talked to Thrud?”

“Not in a long while,” he admits.

She turns to the younger one. “And have you talked to Jormungand?”

“I left him some messages a few weeks ago but haven’t heard back. I assume he’s on a job somewhere.”

“What does he do exactly?”

“He’s a mercenary. He kills for money. He’s quite good at it from what I understand.”

“I should like to get to know him,” Frigga says.

Loki turns to Thor. “Do you miss her? Thrud I mean. When was the last time you two saw each other?”

“Too long. It’s funny. I rarely speak of her, try not to think of her too much. But today everyone keeps asking after her.”

Frigga tells him that he should visit his daughter and asks why he doesn’t.

“She was not particularly pleased when I divorced her mother.”

“Blamed me for that no doubt,” Loki says.

“No. She understood why. She just wished Sif and I had stayed together. You were actually a favorite of hers. She liked your stories. She told me once that you would sometimes look at her with such sadness that it would break her heart. But only when you thought she wasn’t looking.”

Loki remembers. It was difficult seeing Thrud after he lost his sons. And she so reminded him of Thor, confident and brave and headstrong. “She was always a good girl. A bit too proud. Definitely every inch your daughter.”

Thor smiles at that as Frigga agrees. The Queen tells them that it didn’t surprise her in the least when Thrud declared she wished to become a Valkyrie. “Indeed, I would have been disappointed if she hadn’t.”

“Yes,” Loki replies. “I don’t think anyone was surprised.”

“I always wondered why Sif didn’t become one,” Thor says thoughtfully.

Loki and Frigga look at him as though he were a blind idiot. “Because of you obviously,” the Trickster remarks. “She was always pining after you. She was never willing to give you up, not even to become a Valkyrie.”

xxx

Steve still isn’t back when Hel returns. Tony is with her carrying a flat-screen monitor with an external battery. The engineer ended up downloading the video and running it through some software to clean it up using regular methods. Then he had JARVIS run it through some frequency filters. Finally, Hel used just a bit of magic. It isn’t perfect, but it’s better than it was.

Loki calls his lover and asks if perhaps he will be able to come home early…as in now. Steve believes he can manage that. He worked through lunch anyway, so it isn’t like he didn’t get stuff done.

When the Captain arrives, Loki tells him about the video and how it is Baldur’s and Narfi’s wish that the family watch it together. “I was hoping you would join us…for moral support and because you are part of my family now.”

Steve agrees immediately then asks if he has to wear a uniform, whether it be the Captain America or a military dress one. Loki assures him that he does not.

Thor, Steve, and Tony head to the roof so that Heimdall can take them to Asgard. Tony is acting as technical guru and taking the monitor to make it easier for everyone to see. He didn’t intend on crashing their party, but Hel wants him there in case she can’t get everything to work. (He tried to tell her that Steve could probably handle it, but she wouldn’t listen.)

Loki, Frigga, and Hel use Yggdrasil so that Hel can get more practice and show her father how much she’s learned. He is happily impressed. They open the doorway at the palace’s foyer where Thor, Tony, Steve, Sigyn, and Hogun already are.

Loki wraps an arm around Hel. “Sigyn. Hogun,” he greets blandly. She nods back. Hogun welcomes him home.

Frigga instructs a servant to fetch Hodur and the King and send them to the private dining room. Then she leads the already gathered group there.

Tony sets up the monitor and attaches his tablet to it. His StarkNote has the cleaned-up version saved onto it. Frigga transforms half the table into benches as he does this, the monitor and tablet resting on the half of the table that remains untouched.

Loki and Sigyn sit front and center. They are flanked by Steve and Hogun.

King Odin enters, and everyone stands except Loki. The King nods and asks what this is about. Frigga answers, “This is about our son and our grandson. Come. Sit by me,” she says patting the place next to where she is sitting behind Loki. He nods, his movement stiffened by the caution he feels, then goes to sit next to her.

Thor sits next to his father.

“Hannibal Lector,” Tony says looking at the King.

“What?” Steve asks quietly.

“It was bugging me since the last time I was here who Odin looked like. He looks like freaking Hannibal Lector. Well, like the actor Anthony Hopkins. But still.” He gestures towards the King. “There sits Hannibal Lector with long hair and an eye patch. And suddenly I want fava beans and a nice chianti.”

Steve turns to look. When he turns back he shakes his head but does not dare admit that Tony is right. Now he’s afraid every time he sees the King he’s going to imagine the already imposing man eating people. He notices Loki looking at him questioningly. “It’s a movie. Don’t worry about it.”

Tony wonders if the actor and the Asgardian are related.

Hodur comes in with his lover. “So what’s all this then?” he says. He can tell there are lots of people in the room, but he can’t make out who they all are.

Frigga rises and leads him to the place on the other side of hers as she tells him who is present. The large woman follows them and sits beside her Princely lover.

Thor gets up and introduces himself to the woman. Cautiously, suspiciously, she tells him her name is Hilda. He greets her warmly then makes way for Steve. The Captain introduces himself and asks that Loki be excused for not doing the same. “He’s, well, I think he’s trying to prepare himself for what’s coming. Anyway, it was nice to meet you.” Both men go back to their seats.

“Really?” Loki asks quietly and gets a lopsided smile in response.

Hel sits next to Thor.

Tony clears his throat. “Uh, Hel, do you want to preface this with anything? Or should I just play it?”

The young woman stands. She tells them about the Midgardian technology and how it allowed Loki and Thor to send a message to Baldur and Narfi. “This is their message back.”

Loki grabs Steve’s hand, his heart fluttering with anticipation. Hogun has his arm around Sigyn. Feeling suddenly weak, she leans against him for support. The King and Queen also hold hands. Hodur is holding his lover as she sucks on his neck. He doesn’t believe a word of Hel’s little speech.

Tony starts the playback.

Baldur and Narfi appear on the screen the Midgardian brought. They smile, their images sometimes disappearing for a moment before returning. Just seeing them brings back a flood of memories to those who knew them.

“Hello,” Baldur’s voice says, and Hodur sucks in air in surprise. The blind Prince tightens his hold on his lover. “You’re probably wondering why Narfi and I wanted you all together. We thought it would be best. Our message is for all of you.”

Frigga’s hands are against her lips in an attempt to hold back a sob. Odin puts his arm around her shoulders as his other hand clenches at his stomach. He wills himself not to give in to the emotion that is rising from the pit of his soul.

Narfi waves enthusiastically. “Hi, Poppa! Hi, Momma! Hi, Gamma and Grandpa! Hi, Uncle Thor!”

“Hello, Fee,” Thor replies softly, smiling in an attempt to not cry.

Loki’s jaw trembles as tears form in his eyes. Sigyn leans against Hogun’s shoulder as tears fall from hers. Frigga half-laughs, half sobs as Odin smiles sadly. A huge wave of guilt breaks over the blind man who clings to his woman.

“Uncle Hodur is there, too, Fee,” Baldur reminds the little boy.

“Oh, right. I forgot. He isn’t really dead.” Narfi looks out from the screen. His smile is smaller. “Hello, Uncle Hodur.”

“My boy,” Sigyn whispers. “My beautiful little boy.”

Baldur smiles. “Yes. Hello, Hodur. We’ve learned that you are the one culpable for me being here. And Hel has told me what you had to go through to return to Asgard. I just want you to know that I forgive you.”

“I don’t want your forgiveness,” Hodur yells. 

The handsome man on the screen continues, “I know you may not want it, but you have it anyway. Perhaps if we were all more forgiving, Narfi and I would be with you instead of here.”

Narfi looks up at his uncle. “Dada, I’m glad you’re here with me.”

Sorrow shakes Loki’s body as Sigyn sobs. They lean against their loves. Steve and Hogun hold them tightly in return.

“I’m glad I’m here with you, too,” Baldur assures the child. He looks back to the camera as Narfi starts playing with a toy warrior in his hand. “I was very surprised when Fee arrived. And when he told me what happened, what little he could tell, I couldn’t believe it. But then others arrived. They confirmed the story, told me more. I still couldn’t believe it. I couldn’t believe the great Odin would be so cruel, to take out his anger on an innocent child, his own grandchild.”

Odin shakes his head as his heart and head ache with the build-up of guilt and tears. “I had to.”

“Surely there was another way,” Baldur says. “And Mother, I expected more from you. I couldn’t believe you would agree to such a plan. Not you. Not Loki’s child.”

Hands still over her mouth, Frigga cries silently. She chastises herself for being such a fool back then.

“Sigyn. Loki,” Baldur continues. “I have no words to express how sorry I am. But I have tried to take care of Narfi as though he were my own.”

Narfi smiles. “Uncle Baldur has been very good to me. He took me to see the animals the other day. They were soft.” His eyes light up suddenly. “Poppa! Flekk is here! I never told you. He and Uncle Baldur met me when I arrived.”

“Flekk?” Steve asks quietly.

Loki chokes out, “A cat. Family pet.” He smiles at the memory of his boys playing with the little creature. It is Flekk’s image that Loki uses when he becomes a cat.

Steve holds him tighter. He hates so much to see Loki in such pain, but he also knows it’s a good kind of pain. What he wouldn’t give to be able to see Bucky again, to know he was okay up in Heaven.

Narfi continues to talk about Flekk the cat. “He comes and goes just like when he lived with us. And he meows the same when he wants to be petted.”

Baldur smiles down at him and gives his shoulders a squeeze. Then he looks up. “Thor. Brother Thor. From what I have heard you have made quite a name for yourself. I must admit I found it a bit hard to believe at first. Not my gullible little brother. I was happy to learn it was all true. I am proud of you, Little Brother. I am prouder that you are the one of us who is strong and brave enough to forgive where the rest of us cannot. And I am envious of the faith you had and still have in Loki. Though you may not be related by blood, you and Loki are far better brothers than Hodur and I ever were. I always envied that, the way the two of you always looked out for each other.”

Thor nods and feels a light bump against his shoulder from Hel. He smiles at her.

“Loki, I am sorry I thought you guilty all this time. I was wrong. We all were. But I am so happy you have found new love. Steve seems like a wonderful person.” The Trickster nods his agreement as Baldur looks down. “Do you remember seeing Steve, Fee?”

“Yes! He was blond. He looked nice.”

“Yes he did.” Baldur continues talking to Loki. “Hel tells us she has never seen you happier, Brother. I am glad. And for the record, I don’t care whose blood is in your veins. You are still my brother, my smart-ass, too clever, annoying little brother,” he says with a smile. “And, Sigyn, we hear that you and Hogun are together. I wish you much happiness. You deserve it.” 

Baldur pauses. “I hope you find happiness, too, Hodur. I don’t know if my death brought you whatever it is that you wanted. I hope it did. And if it didn’t, then I hope you find whatever it is that you’re missing.”

“Fuck you,” Hodur says under his breath. He is angry, angry that his brother can still make him feel unworthy, angry because he knows the wrong brother died that day. It should have been him. It should have been suicide, not murder. “Fuck you,” he whispers again.

The handsome man on the screen smiles. “You’re our family, and we love you. Do try to be nice to each other. For as long as Asgardians live, life is short.” Baldur looks down at Narfi. “Is there anything you want to say before we say good-bye, Fee?”

He tilts his head. “Dada, you don’t know why Uncle Hodur killed you?”

“No, Fee. I do not.”

The young boy looks down with a frown. “Do you think it was the same reason Vali killed me?”

“I know it wasn’t. Vali didn’t have a choice. Hodur did.”

“Oh,” Narfi says and stares at the toy in his hand. “Will I get to see Poppa again and Momma?”

“I’m sure you will. They can see you now. That’s what Hel says. Do you want to say anything to them?”

Hel’s voice can be heard. “Look at me, Fee, and tell them whatever you’d like to say.”

The little boy looks up with trusting eyes. “I love you, Poppa. I love you, Momma. I miss you both. I miss Vali, too. When will I see you again? Hel says it won’t be for a while yet. I want to give you both a great big hug like we used to. Uncle Baldur gives good hugs, but they’re not like Momma’s. And he reads to me, but his voices aren’t as good as yours, Poppa.” He looks up at his uncle. “Sorry, Dada.”

Baldur smiles. “It’s all right, Fee. Now wave good-bye to everyone.” The beautiful blond man and the darling child wave good-bye. The screen goes blank before suddenly showing brightly-colored applications on a grey screen.

Sniffing and sobbing are the only sounds that can be heard. Hogun holds Sigyn tightly as she cries into his shoulder. 

Loki can feel his grief turning into anger. His hands ball into fists. But then Steve gently loosens their grip and entwines his fingers in the Trickster’s. Green eyes full of pain and regret look into caring blue ones. Steve mouths ‘I love you’ then pulls him into a hug, rubbing circles over his lover’s back.

Odin is staring at his hands. He can almost see the blood on them. There is a lump in his throat and the familiar crushing guilt he allows himself to feel only in the dead of night when Frigga is the sole witness. He feels Thor’s comforting hand on his shoulder and feels unworthy of his son’s love.

Hel is holding on to Thor’s other hand. The only other time she’s seen her uncle this sad was when Loki was thought to be dead. Her fingers are gently squeezed, and he smiles at her, the tears shimmering down his cheeks. He kisses the top of her head.

“That was a wonderful thing you did, Hel,” her uncle tells her.

Hodur swallows down any feelings of regret he has. “I’m glad I killed him,” he says.

Frigga slaps him hard. “Show some respect. The sounds you are hearing are the sounds of grief.”

“Still choosing Baldur over me,” Hodur spits.

“You fool. So blind in so many ways,” Frigga replies as the tears continue to roll down her beautiful face. “I have half a mind to send you to Baldur myself.”

He turns his face towards the sound of her voice. “Do it.”

“No,” Loki says. He stands and turns towards his brother. “Death is too good for you. You say you are glad you killed Baldur? Fine. Be glad. But hold your tongue else I’ll rip it from your skull.”

Thor nods. “And I will hold you down as he does.”

Tony feels like an intruder, a voyeur who has no right to be here in the midst of such personal grief. He grabs his tablet and his monitor and steps out of the room. Just as he’s leaving he hears the King say, “I was a fool.”

All eyes turn to the All-Father. “I knew I was not the greatest father, but I thought I was at least a wise king. Now I know better. Loki, I have failed you time and time again. Thor, I almost failed you. Were it not for Midgard I would have. Sigyn, it was my short-sightedness, my grief over the loss of my own son that caused you to lose your family. Nothing I say or do could ever make up for it. Hodur, I thought you better than you were. I thought you honorable. If I didn’t know any better, I would think you the Frost Giant and Loki the Asgardian.”

“That’s,” Steve begins. He pauses before quietly finishing, “…not helping.”

Frigga looks at the Captain. “No, it isn’t, is it.”

Steve shakes his head.

“I am a Frost Giant,” Loki declares. He continues, voice cracking, “I do not want to be Asgardian. I do not want to be Aesir or Vanir. I want to be me. I want to grieve for my sons, for all my sons, all of the sons you took from me.”

“Loki,” Odin starts.

“No!” Then more quietly, “No. You are as much to blame as Hodur. More.” Loki points to the space where the monitor had been. He struggles to speak through the tears. “I’ve just seen my dead son. I have seen him more often than I have seen my live ones. You are to blame for that. I trusted you. You were my father. I thought you were my father.” He points to the now-empty space again as fresh tears come into his eyes. “You do not get to pity me. You do not get to console me. You do not get to tell me how very sorry you are.” Loki continues to point. “You ripped out my heart over and over again, and I never knew why.” He finally drops his arm. “But now I know. It wasn’t just my sons you took from me. You took my father as well. You took my heritage. You took my pride.”

Hodur forces out a laugh. “Poor Loki. Always poor Loki. Ever since you were a child. I’m surprised you aren’t crawling into Mother’s lap and sucking on her teat for comfort. That’s where you always used to go before. And she’d let you. I swear she would have fucked you if you’d asked.”

Frigga slaps him again as Loki uses magic to steal his tongue. “Did you think I was lying, Hodur?” the Trickster asks as he holds it in his hand.

The dark-haired brother makes a series of unintelligible sounds. The large woman next to him screams. The Queen quiets her with a flourish of the arm.

Steve stands and caresses his lover’s cheek. “Loki,” he says quietly. “Put it back.”

“He dishonored my mother.”

Hodur makes a ‘ha’ sound and starts to talk. No one can understand him without his tongue.

Frigga turns to her youngest. “Loki, I can defend my own honor. Steve is right. You should give your brother back his tongue.”

The muscle disappears from the Trickster’s hand and appears back within the blind Prince’s jaw. Loki looks at the man whose mouth is being examined by the scantily clad woman. “I always felt a kinship with you, Hodur. But I was never that crass or crude.”

“No, you were always a momma’s boy.”

Thor speaks up. “You say that as if it were a bad thing. You could have learned much from your little brother.”

“He’s not even part of this family!”

“He is more a part of this family than you,” Odin says. And though his words are quiet, they hold a finality and power behind them. “If by some miracle you wish to rejoin this family, you will start treating your brothers and your mother with more respect. You will also start contributing to the welfare of Asgard.”

“And how do you propose I do that?!”

There is a long pause of silence.

“Mediate,” Hogun says quietly from beside Sigyn. Everyone turns to look at him. “He can mediate disputes,” the warrior clarifies. “Doesn’t need eyes for that. Just ears.”

Loki looks at his daughter as everyone else thinks over Hogun’s suggestion. “Thank you, Helena.” He gives her a hug and kisses her head. “Thank you for letting me see him again.”

“Yes,” Sigyn says with a cracking voice. “Thank you.”

Frigga gives her granddaughter a smile. “We all owe you a debt.”

Hel smiles shyly. It’s the first time she’s felt really included in the family. “I knew Da would like it.”

Loki leaves the room with Steve right behind. As soon as he sees Tony, a voice from behind tells him to wait. The Trickster hesitates before turning around. “What is it, old man?”

“I am sorry,” Odin says. “I was wrong, so very wrong about so many things.”

“Yes, you were.”

The King wants his son to understand. “When you…When Baldur was killed, I was overpowered with grief.”

“I understand,” the Trickster assures him. “You had just lost your son. Of course I understand. I understand four times over.”

The words cut Odin’s heart, but he knows he deserves it. He nods. “Have a safe journey,” he says and walks away down the hall.

Hodur and his woman come out next. “Come on,” he’s saying. “Let’s get drunk and have sex.” The young woman smiles happily.

Loki chooses to ignore them. Instead he apologizes to Tony for the family drama and thanks him for his help. Tony, sad and slightly embarrassed seeing the tears on the god’s face, tells him it was nothing, the least he could do.

“Loki!” a booming voice calls from down the hall. “I heard you were here.”

The Trickster rolls his eyes and roughly wipes away the tears that somehow continue to come. “Tyr. You remember Captain Rogers. This is Tony Stark, also a Midgardian.”

“Of course,” the older man says. “And how could I forget Captain Rogers. He made such a huge impression the first time he was here. I remember liking him almost immediately. But when he punched the All-Father in the face, well, that’s when I respected him.”

Steve shifts from foot to foot nervously as Tyr introduces himself to Tony. During that time, Loki manages to get his mask back into place.

“I’d like a moment of your time,” Tyr says to Loki.

“Oh? Whatever for?”

“I’d like your expert opinion on the strategy we’ve developed to counter Thanos. Not to mention that the Dark Elves are acting up. We could use your help dealing with them, too.”

“Why me?”

“You know I’ve always valued your opinions.”

“So long as they led to war and didn’t try to prevent it,” Loki notes.

Tyr smiles. “As God of War I do have to protect my interests. Truth is, after Odin’s little revelation, if we don’t go to war we may have a real problem on our hands at home.” He tilts his head and studies the Trickster. “You know, there are lots of people who remember just how instrumental your strategies were. There are those who would follow you if given the chance.”

“But they’d all prefer to follow Thor,” Loki notes.

The older man laughs as the two Midgardians try to determine if these men are talking treason or merely play-acting.

“Very true,” Tyr admits. “Which is why the two of you always made such a formidable team. Baldur had no stomach for battle, and Hodur - not exactly warrior material. There is a reason you and Thor always had the best warriors.”

“Those that did not wish to lead themselves,” Loki notes. “But that was before any of us knew what I was. And I doubt any Asgardian would want to be led by a Frost Giant. So why are you really here?”

“It’s as I said. I could use your expertise. You know Thanos better than we do. And you are one of our best experts on enemy tactics. I’d like your opinion.”

Loki nods. “Not today. Later. Soon. I’ll return and look over your plans.”

“Good. And if you ever wish to take over Jotun…”

“I’ll let you know,” the Trickster replies.

Tyr nods, says good bye, and walks away.

Steve turns to Loki. “How serious was he?”

“About which part?”

“Helping you take over Jotunhiem.”

Loki smiles. “Ah but he didn’t say that now, did he. Tyr is an old hand at politics. He knows how to lead someone down a path without actually stating his intentions. On the battlefield, he is straightforward. But in the political field, he is far more devious.”

Sigyn and Hogun come out of the room. She is dabbing at her eyes, trying to stem the flow of tears that began as soon as she saw her boy. She looks at Loki with her light blue eyes. Unable to speak for fear that the tears will start again, she hugs him. Loki in turn wraps his arms around her.

Neither Steve nor Hogun are jealous. It is clear the hug is one of comfort and shared sorrow.

They let go of each other and nod. Sigyn takes Hogun’s hand, and they walk away.

Frigga, Thor, and Hel come out next. Loki asks his mother if she would see Hel home. Frigga agrees without hesitation. He hugs both women. Then he turns to the men. “Shall we go home?”

Thor shakes his head. “I think I’ll go see Thrud,” he tells them. 

Frigga touches his arm and gives him a smile. “Tell her I said hello.” She turns to Helena. “Shall we?” Then both women disappear.

Steve holds Loki’s hand as they leave the building with Tony and Thor. They get into a chariot and head to the Bifrost Bridge. Tony talks of nothing, of the architecture, of anything other than the video and what happened in the room after it was shown.

Heimdall welcomes them mutedly. “You wish to go to Svartleheim,” he verifies with Thor.

“Yes. If you could put me outside the halls of Valhalla, it would be most appreciated.” After he gets a nod from the gatekeeper, Thor hugs Loki. “You are my brother, and I love you.”

“Even after everything I put you through. Baldur was right. You are amazing.” Loki gives him a small smile. “Say hello to Thrud for me.”

“I will.” He goes to stand on the platform until Heimdall sends him to his destination.

The golden-eyed god looks at Loki. “I heard what Tyr said.”

“Will you tell the King?”

“There is nothing to tell. The man wishes to get your opinion. I think he is right to do so.”

“And the rest?”

Heimdall pauses for just a moment. “Do you remember when you were younger and you used to come here and make me describe what was happening on other worlds?”

“Yes,” Loki says with a soft smile. “I always considered you a friend. Though I often wondered if you tolerated me at the behest of Sif.”

He nods. “She encouraged it, but that was not why I let you stay. You were always so curious. It amused me.”

“It amused you to play with my feelings. You knew damn well I had a crush on you.”

“You had already been coming here for years,” Heimdall reminds him. “Even back then I often wondered if your curiosity would get you into trouble.”

“You weren’t wrong.” Loki turns to Steve. “Heimdall gave me my very first kiss. I remember his face feeling very scratchy. But it was nice.”

And just like that, Steve suddenly sees the golden-eyed god as a rival. He steps closer to Loki.

“I took pity on you,” Heimdall says. “You kept looking at me like a lost puppy. And you kept asking me to tell you about couples kissing. Your hints weren’t exactly subtle back then.”

Loki nods his agreement.

“They’re still not that subtle now,” Tony says. “Come on. We better go before Cap blows a gasket. Look at ‘im. I’d recognize that jealousy anywhere.”

“Wait,” Loki says. He turns the Heimdall. “Why do you bring this up now?”

“Curiosity, Loki. The Midgardians have a saying: Curiosity killed the cat.”

“Satisfaction brought it back,” Steve replies.

The golden-eyed god nods. “Loki is not so easily satisfied,” he tells the Captain. “Be happy with what you have, Loki.”

“Good-bye, Heimdall,” Loki says. “If it makes you feel better, I have not wanted to kiss you for centuries. And I am happy with what I have.”

“It does indeed make me feel better,” the god replies and sends them back to Midgard.

Back on the roof of Stark Tower, Tony says something about going inside and does just that. Alone, Loki throws his arms over Steve’s shoulders and pulls him into a hug.

Steve feels like an idiot for being jealous of a childhood crush. “You okay?” he asks softly.

Loki can’t believe it is still daytime. He feels like the world should be dark so that he can crawl under the covers and fall asleep in his lover’s arms. “I’m tired.”

“I know.” Steve holds him close. He wants to make it all better but knows he can’t. “How about a bubble bath?” He feels a nod against his shoulder. Then he takes the god’s hand and leads him into the building, onto the elevator, and towards their room.

They undress as the water fills the tub. The bubbles rise up filling the room with a warm, comforting scent. Steve gets in first and lies against the edge of the tub. Loki enters and leans his back against the Captain’s chest.

“Narfi is, was, is very handsome,” Steve notes.

“Yes.”

“I love you, Kitten.”

“I love you back, Darling. Promise me.”

“Promise you what?”

Loki thinks. He’s not sure what he wants to be promised. He knows Steve won’t agree to just anything. He hates him for it. He also loves him for it. “Promise me you won’t stop loving me.”

“I promise.”

xxx

Thor appears on the grounds of the Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters. After visiting his daughter, he asked Heimdall to send him here. He goes inside the mansion unaware of the many alarms he has just set off.

He opens the main door and finds Scott, Rogue, Kurt, and several others waiting and ready to fight. His blue eyes find Storm, and he walks directly to her. The muscular god wraps his arms around her waist and buries his head against her neck.

Unsure of what to do, she strokes his head. “I think everyone can stand down,” she says. Then she gently pushes him away and leads him to the library. Closing the door, Storm returns to him, to the hug so full of want and vulnerability.

After several minutes of silence, she quietly asks if he’s okay. She asks what happened.

“I am not sure you would believe me if I told you,” he says.

“Try me.”

He looks into her blue eyes, so rich against her dark skin. “My family received a message from my dead brother and nephew. Seeing them…”

“What? How?” she asks.

He explains as best he can. She has a hard time believing it, but he speaks with such certainty. Storm is at least sure that he believes it.

“I am sorry,” he says. “I have no one of my own. I could have gone to Kelda, but I do not wish to use her in that way. I’ve used her enough,” he says.

Storm asks who Kelda is, and Thor explains that she is a servant on Asgard and describes how she helped him when his lips were sewn.

“But it is not fair to her to keep using her in that way.” He realizes how that must sound. “Not that…I only wished for someone to hold, to not feel so alone. I have no intention of asking you for anything else.”

He looks so different from the cocky and flirtatious god she met before. She pulls him to a chair and makes him sit. Then she gets on his lap and pulls his head to her neck. His arms wrap around her waist once again.

They hold each other silently until it gets dark.

“I have to pee,” Storm tells him with embarrassment.

“My apologies,” Thor says as he finally lets her go. “I have used up enough of your time. And I thank you.” He gets up after she does.

“Don’t worry about it.” She heads toward the door. “You can stay if you like.”

“No. I should get back to Stark Tower. But I thank you, my Lady.” He takes her hand and kisses the top of it. “Until we met again.”

“Call me when you get home. Just so I know you got there safely.”

He smiles at her, and the world seems okay again. “I shall,” he assures her and leaves.

xxx

“Hungry, Kitten?” Steve asks as he watches Loki brush is long dark hair.

“Yes. Is it strange that I feel guilty about it?”

The artist shakes his head. “Do you want to stay in or go out?”

“In I think.”

Wearing pajama pants and t-shirts, they make their way to the kitchen.

Logan and Bruce are there looking at take-out menus. They look up at the two men. “Rough day?” the mutant asks.

“Difficult,” Loki says. “But good I think.”

Thor comes in and gives everyone a hug and a warm greeting. (He called Storm as soon as he landed on the roof of the building.)

“How is Thrud?” Loki asks.

“Good. She sends her regards.”

“Did you tell her of Storm?”

Logan’s ears perk up at that. He’d like nothing more than for Storm and Thor to get together.

“A bit. We mainly talked about her. There is a young man in Valhalla she has grown fond of.”

Steve is confused. “So he’s dead?”

“He is. But if he makes her happy, who am I to judge?” He sees the menus and plucks one up. “Let us get pizza and watch a movie and drink beer until we cannot see straight. Who is with me?”

They all agree. The pizza is ordered. The movie is put on. (Logan and Bruce decide on Animal House. Steve turns adorably red during certain parts of the movie.) Beer is consumed. Pizza is delivered and consumed. More beer is consumed. They watch a baseball game on t.v. and drink even more beer. Steve yells at the screen when there’s a bad call. He only stops when Loki pulls him into a kiss. Logan gets an evil smile and sides with the referees. Steve starts yelling at him until the mutant laughs.

“Forgot how intense you got about baseball, Bub.”

Steve shakes his head but can’t help smiling. “You will admit that I’m right and the umpires are wrong.”

“Oh yeah. You’re right, Mr. Baseball.”

All this time, Bruce has been explaining the game to Thor. The god tries to explain it back. “So the game cannot start until that man hits the ball, but the man throwing the ball doesn’t want him to hit it?”

“Kind of,” Bruce tells him. “Play starts when the ball is thrown.”

“But nothing happens until he hits it.”

“True.”

Loki tells his brother that there is no logic in it. “Think of it this way – They start out in single hand-to-hand combat, pitcher against batter. If the pitcher wins, the batter goes away and a new one emerges. If the batter wins, then he must face the rest of the army and rely on his own men to bring him safely home. Only when he reaches home does his army get a victory point. The army with the most victory points after nine battles wins.”

Everyone stares at Loki. Then Thor turns to Bruce. “Why didn’t you just say that?”

“I love you,” Steve says in awe.

“I love you back, Darling.”

xxx

Tony is staring up at the ceiling as Pepper gets into bed. “You okay?” she asks.

“I watched a family mourn over people who have been dead for centuries. And it was fresh, raw, as if their deaths had just happened.” He turns his head and looks at her. “Thor and Loki’s brother and Loki’s son. I watched two sets of parents cry buckets over their kids, their dead kids. It was horrible, like their hearts had been ripped out and stomped on.”

“And now you definitely don’t want kids,” she concludes for him.

“No. I do want kids. Because in the midst of that pain, I saw heaping mountains of love and gratitude when they looked at them. I saw a connection between parents, between parents and children that…” He caresses her cheek. “I want that with you. I want to make you happy. I want a little rugrat that has your looks and my brains.”

“And my scruples,” Pepper adds.

“And your judgment. And my taste. And I want to show that little person what an amazing woman you are.”

“So that’s a yes?” she asks wanting to makes sure she understood correctly.

“Yes, but…”

She rolls her eyes. “I knew there was going to be a but.”

“Can we wait until after your birthday?”

“After? Tony, the longer I wait the more difficult it will be.”

“Please? I want to throw you a huge party. Costumes. Karaoke. A rock-n-roll theme. Malibu. All for you.”

“Tony, I don’t want a huge party.”

“Too bad. You’re getting one.” He smiles at her. “Okay, maybe a medium-sized one. It’s just three months. Give me three months.”

“Why is this so important to you?”

“It just is. Please?”

She sighs loudly. “Fine. But just so you know, my birthday sex will be us trying to get pregnant.”

“Good. That should be enough time to get tested for STDs. Don’t want you giving me anything permanent.”

“You’re a pig.”

“I’m your pig.”

She smiles and gives him a kiss.

xxx 

The next night Steve is confused when he is given a belated birthday dinner. It’s the middle of the week. His birthday was days ago. And most importantly, he had told everyone he didn’t want any presents. He had told them what he told Sue, for them to give money to their favorite charity.

The party consists of Steve, Loki, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Logan, Thor, Tony, and Pepper.

Natasha blames Tony. Tony blames Logan. Logan blames Bruce. Bruce has no idea how he got dragged into this. Loki is just as confused as Steve is.

They have dinner delivered from Steve and Loki’s favorite Chinese place. They have apple pie for dessert with a single candle on top. Steve makes a wish and blows it out. No matter how many times Loki pesters him, he refuses to say what he wished for. Then it’s time for presents.

“Ours first! Ours first!” Tony says excitedly. He hands Steve a rectangular box covered in paper with fireworks on it. “It’s from me and Pepper.”

Steve rips open the wrapping paper and immediately starts turning red.

Tony smiles. “Facilities will be in tomorrow to put a hook on your ceiling.”

“What is it?” Loki asks.

Steve decides to show it to him rather than tell him. The box has ‘Sex Swing’ written in large letters.

“Sex swing? What’s a sex swing?” the Trickster asks.

“It’s…uh…” Blue eyes look to Tony for help.

“Oh, no, Spangles. This is all you. We can’t wait to hear you describe it.” Then he and Clint both put their chins in their hands and bat their eyes.

“It’s, uh…You hang it from the ceiling and, well, one person gets on it and…” He is horribly aware of everyone looking at him. He rubs his face then decides to go the technical route. “See the stirrups? Those are for the hands and feet. The body goes in the big straps. And it’s supposed to help with…sex,” he ends with his eyes closed.

Logan smiles. “Tell ‘im about the different positions.”

Steve points to the people on the box.

Loki notices that the picture is of a heterosexual couple, and the woman is in the swing. “So the person in the contraption is the one being penetrated?”

Tony verifies. “Ding-ding-ding! You got it. That would be you.”

Steve closes his eyes for a moment. “It would be the person being penetrated.”

“Meaning him,” Tony says as he gestures towards the dark-haired god.

Loki asks, “So you would consider it when y-?”

“Yes,” Steve answers cutting him off. Then the Captain quickly puts the present on the floor and asks what’s next. Logan hands him a small flat box. It’s covered in a sparkly blue paper and has a red bow on top. “From me and Brucey.”

Steve takes off the paper to find a plain white box. He opens the box and sees lace. He holds up a pair of royal blue lace boy-short style underwear.

“Sexy,” Pepper says with a smile.

“We weren’t sure about you and Loki’s size,” Bruce explains. “But we figured Loki could make them fit.”

The Captain looks down and sees emerald green lace. “Are those like these?” he asks.

Logan suggests he hold them up and find out. Steve puts the blue ones down and holds up the green ones. They are the same.

Clint grins gleefully. “His and his. How cute.”

Loki reaches out and touches the material. “Not bad. Might be a little itchy. No bra?”

The mutant lifts up an eyebrow. “Sorry, Kitten. Didn’t realize you like to dress in the entire set.”

“Well if I’m in a female form –“

“Ain’t meant for your female form. Besides, I don’t think Steve would mind seeing you topless if you were.”

Steve’s head feels hot from all the blushing. He puts the underwear back in the box and sets it aside. “I’m almost afraid to ask.”

Thor hands him a bag that says Happy Birthday on the sides and has white tissue paper. “Pepper helped me select it.”

He opens the bag and pulls out a box. He stares at the picture for a moment. “It has a remote?”

Loki looks over and sees the item. His heart flutters slightly.

“What is it?” Clint asks. “Hold it up.”

Steve picks it up and shows it to the others. “It's a remote-controlled vibrator.”

Pepper tells him they thought it’d be a good way to keep Loki on his toes. “It has a few intensity settings, so you can set whatever tone you like.” She looks over at Tony. “Honey, I got one of those for you, too. That way I can give you a jolt whenever you stop listening in a meeting.”

“You think turning it on would make me start listening?” Tony asks.

She shrugs.

Clint smiles. He’s been meaning to get one of those but of the butterfly variety for Tasha. The way she’s looking at it makes him decide to pick one up tomorrow.

Steve really wants to use it on Loki right now, but he knows that probably wouldn’t be appropriate. Then he feels himself turning red for even thinking about it. He looks over at Natasha and Clint with a bit of fear in his eyes mixed with the embarrassment. 

The two agents look at each other and smile. Then Natasha hands him a small bag that has a cake on it. “I think you’ll like this one,” Tasha tells him.

He opens the bag and pulls out a long strip of black silk. The center of it is a little stiff and looks a bit like a mask with no eyeholes. “Blindfold?”

She and Clint nod.

He reaches in again and pulls out a device that looks like a tiny riding spur with a handle instead of a stirrup. He runs the edge against his palm.

“I remember you like sensory play,” Tasha says. “That’s called a Wartenberg wheel. The harder you press, the more it hurts.”

Loki holds out his arm, and Steve runs the small sharp pinwheel over his forearm gently at first and then again with more force. The two men look at each other and smile at the prospects. Loki licks his lips.

Thor notes, “My brother appears to like that present.”

Steve immediately turns red. He puts the items back in the bag. “Thanks,” he says to Clint and Natasha without looking at them. When he does look up, it is with something between embarrassment and fear. “Please tell me that’s it.”

“That’s it,” Tony says.

“Well thank you everyone for the, um.” He can feel himself starting to blush again. “For all the gifts.”

“We’re going to want reviews of each one,” the billionaire says.

Steve looks at Tony. “This whole theme was your idea, wasn’t it.”

“It was a group effort.”

“In that case, I hate you all.” No one believes him.

“Hey, so now that one birthday is done,” Tony tells them, “I want you to clear your calendars for another. Pepper’s birthday is mid-September. I know it’s kind of far out, but we’re having the party in Malibu. Rock-n-Roll themed. Rock-n-Roll attire is mandatory as is the preparation of two, yes two songs to sing.” He turns to Steve. “Rock-n-Roll, Spangles. No old-timey 1940s tunes. JARVIS can help select songs for Capsicles and aliens.”

Natasha points out that Clint’s birthday is at the end of September.

He makes a weird face. “Yeah, but I already have plans for that.”

“Oh yeah?” Bruce asks.

“It’s a sort of ritual actually. Nothing fantastic just something I do.”

“And what’s that?” Tony asks intrigued. “You fly south for the winter?”

Clint shoots the billionaire a withering look. 

“Come on. You can tell us, Legolas.”

He considers whether to tell them or not then decides what the hell. “I go home. Visit my parents’ grave. Then I grab a burger and some beer and watch porn at this crappy hotel.” He shrugs. He knows it sounds pathetic, but it’s what he does.

“I haven’t celebrated a birthday since the 1950s,” Logan says. “So your little ritual actually sounds pretty damn good.”

Bruce tells them he was in hiding for most of his past birthdays. Sometimes he’d stick a candle in something and blow it out. That was only if he actually remembered.

“I think I may’ve got you beat,” Steve says. “I spent most of my last 70-odd birthdays in ice. Didn’t even realize I was getting older. I’d take visiting graves and staying at a crappy motel over that any day.”

Clint nods in thanks.

Bruce gets up. “We’ll clean the kitchen. You and Loki go to bed. You can try out some of your gifts.”

Steve starts turning red again. He really hates that about himself. He and Loki take the gifts to their room and close the door.

“So,” Loki begins, “does this mean more birthday sex?”

The Captain smiles at that. “Would that be a bad thing?”

“No. I simply wish to learn your strange customs.”

He takes the flat box and hands it to Loki. “Put on the green ones.”

The god isn’t in the bathroom long. And when he comes out, he’s tugging at the fabric that keeps wanting to ride up his ass. “The blue ones are still there waiting for you,” he notes.

Steve starts to protest but then decides he might as well try it. He chuckles.

“What?” Loki asks.

“Nothing. It’s just that when we first met there would have been no way I would have considered putting on lacy underwear. But now,” he shrugs. The artist runs his hand down the god’s chest. “Now I’m willing to try just about anything with you. Guess I’m growing.” He kisses his lover on the cheek and goes into the bathroom.

“Or getting more perverted,” Loki notes. “Not that I’m complaining.”

When Steve emerges from the bathroom, Loki is looking at the sex swing box.

“Do I look pretty?” the artist asks.

The box is dropped. Loki stands and slowly walks to the man in front of him. He takes in the muscled arms and the firm torso. He sees the cock being held in place by the blue lace. “Pretty isn’t enough. Pretty is a fraction of what you are.” Loki stops when he gets half a foot from the Captain.

They stare at each other, letting their eyes wander. They smile softly, bite their lips, let their tongues slide out of their mouths for a moment. They breathe, taking in each other’s scent, watching each other’s chest rise and fall. Eyes wander further down over arms and abdomens, bellybuttons and hipbones. Lace bulges where their cocks are nestled and hints at the pubic hair surrounding it.

“Turn around,” Steve instructs.

Loki turns smoothly, his long hair cascading down to the middle of his back. His tight ass is perfectly accentuated in the green lace.

Steve takes a half step closer.

The god can feel his lover’s breath on the back of his neck. He wants nothing more than to be touched, to be comforted, to be hurt, to be saved. He leans back slightly.

“No, Kitten,” the strong voice admonishes gently.

Loki corrects himself then feels his hair being touched, moved, manipulated.

Steve is braiding the god’s hair starting from the base of the neck to the end. It isn’t until the end that he realizes he has nothing to bind it with. “Give me your hand,” he says then puts the end of the braid into it. “Hold this.”

He goes to get a hair band. When he returns, he takes the end of the braid and wraps the stretchy circle around it again and again. Then he tosses the braid over Loki’s right shoulder.

Steve lets his eyes wander over his lover’s back. It’s beautiful, perfect. He leaves again and returns this time with black eyeliner. From the circles and lines that he draws emerges a cat with perky ears, soft fur, and curious eyes.

“Will you take a picture?” the canvass asks when he stops feeling the pencil glide over his skin.

The eyeliner is returned. The camera is retrieved. A couple of pictures with just the cat. A couple of pictures that include the firm ass in the green lace. The camera is returned.

Steve wishes the swing was up. He’ll have to make do. “On your knees,” he orders.

Loki gets down on his knees and waits, back straight, braid still over his right shoulder.

“I’m feeling benevolent,” Steve says. “Maybe it’s the panties. Maybe it’s you in the panties. I don’t know. But I’m going to let you choose.” He pets the dark head. “Do you want to be fucked in the ass or the mouth.”

The god takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. He loves it when Steve curses. For some reason it sounds ten times dirtier out of that innocent-looking mouth. Green eyes open to see his lover walking around him. “Both,” he replies quietly. “Please both.”

“Aren’t you the greedy Kitten,” Steve notes stopping in front of the god. “Maybe I won’t give you either. Maybe I’ll just make you watch as I jerk off and come all over your face.”

Loki takes in a gulp of air. “Yes. Yes. I’ve been so bad, Steve. You shouldn’t let me have what I want.”

Steve grabs the top of the braid and yanks the head back. “Do I ever give you what you want?”

“Sometimes,” he answers.

The Captain yanks again. “What do I give you, Loki?”

“What I need,” the god answers. “You always give me what I need.”

Steve squats down, knees apart, head tilted up to look at the Trickster. “Do I ever give you what you want?” he asks. His hand is still on the braid.

Loki hesitates for a moment. “Only if it is also what I need.”

“Exactly.” He lets go of the braid. “Look at me.” He watches as the head tilts down and green eyes run over his body, sees them stop when they get to the blue lace. “What do you need?”

“You. I always need you.”

“And what do you need me to do?”

Loki opens his mouth to answer but decides it would be better not to. Instead he says, “You know that better than I, Darling.”

Steve smiles a smile full of power and approval. “You’re right. I do. And do you know what you need me to do right now?”

“What?” Loki breathes.

He stands tall, feet apart, looking down on the god. “You need me to tempt you and tease you and make you beg,” he says as he slides his hand into the blue lace.

The Trickster’s mouth opens and takes in a gulp of air. He can feel his body reacting, can feel the panties getting tighter around his hips and ass. He forces his green eyes up to the strong jaw and passionate blue eyes. “I love you.”

“Of course you do,” Steve replies as he starts to fondle himself. He free hand caresses Loki’s chin. “I give you what you need. I give you love. I give you tenderness. I give you pain and pleasure and all I ask in return is your complete obedience.” He runs his thumb along the open mouth. “Do you want to touch yourself, Loki?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want to touch me?”

“Yes. Please.”

“No,” he says as the hand touching the god’s face drops away.

“Please,” Loki begs. “Please don’t leave me. Please don’t ever leave me.” There is a desperation behind the words that goes beyond what they are doing here.

Steve takes his hand out of his panties and gets down on his knees. He pulls Loki into a hug. “I’d never leave you if I could help it,” he assures his lover.

“But you can’t. That’s how that sentence ends, isn’t it?” There is no response. “May I hold you?” Loki asks, his arms still at his sides.

“No, Kitten, you may not.” Steve pulls away. His fingers trace the god’s collarbones as his eyes linger there. He knows it’s an excuse to not look into the green orbs he can feel starting at him. “You need me not to lie to you. You need me to tell you the truth at least about the important things. It’s hard sometimes. I want to lie to you to make you feel better. I want to tell you I’ll always be here. I want to tell you that we’ll be like this forever – alive, young.”

“Sometimes I need you to lie to me,” Loki tells him. “Sometimes I need you to tell me you’ll love me forever.”

Steve looks up then. “I will love you forever.”

The god smiles. “Well that’s something then, isn’t it. And I will always love you.”

The artist kisses him, claiming his lips, his tongue, his very essence. Their bodies press against each other, the lace roughening the contact between their erections. Steve pushes forward until Loki’s back is on the ground. Then he lifts himself, hovering over the dark-haired god for a moment before lowering down again and attacking the long neck.

Loki, breathing heavily, begins to buck up against his lover. That’s when he’s abandoned. Looking up, he sees Steve standing over him, feet on either side of his body. “Please, Darling.”

The Captain’s hand is in the lace again. “Do you like the panties?”

“Yes.”

“On me or you?”

“Both. I like how they feel against my skin. I like how slutty they make me feel. I like how they look on you, showing just enough skin to make me want you, perfectly complementing your innocence and…power, accentuating your manliness. I like how they hug your cock. I love seeing your hand move within them.” Loki continues to watch the hand for a moment. “Do you like them?” he finally asks.

“On you. But I prefer the suspenders. Those suspenders…” His hand moves a bit faster.

“You tease,” Loki moans. “I want to taste. I want to feel.”

“Oh yeah?” Steve moves around until he’s standing at Loki’s head. Then he gets down on his knees. “Open your mouth.”

The god opens it eagerly. He sees the well-defined torso bend over him. He sees the cock so firm and wanting hidden in the blue lace coming towards him. His own dick is crying for attention. And just as he’s sticking his tongue out for a first taste, Steve pulls up.

“Did you really think I’d let you taste me? I haven’t heard you beg yet, Kitten.”

“Please. Please, Darling, I need to taste you. I need to be filled by you. Please.”

Steve walks to the bed and sits on it, legs wide open. “Sit up, Kitten.”

Loki gets up into a sitting position. He waits impatiently for the next command.

The Captain lifts his right foot. “Kiss it.”

The god crawls into position and kisses the underside of the toes. Then he takes the middle one into his mouth and sucks on it a couple of times.

“Now my left,” Steve commands, his eyes dilated with lust. He watches Loki move over and his toes disappear into his lover’s mouth. “Good, Kitten.” He pulls his cock out of the blue lace and starts to stroke it. “Get the lube and put some in my palm.”

Loki obeys but waits until Steve holds out his hand to put some there.

“On your knees in front of me.”

He kneels, salivating, hard. He watches as Steve gets lost in the pleasure of his own hand.

“Do you like this, Kitten? Do you like watching me? Which do you wish was yours more, the hand or the dick?”

“The dick,” Loki answers. “The dick so that yours could be buried up my ass.”

Steve grabs him and turns him around. He pulls the green lace roughly down, and forces the god onto his cock.

Loki cries out in pain as his unprepared ass is penetrated. Then he feels Steve’s hand on his cock pumping him over and over again.

“Move,” Steve’s voice commands in his ear.

He starts to do just that, reaching back to grab the Captain’s upper arms as leverage. He moves his entire body up and down along Steve’s cock, moaning and gasping each time. The hand on his dick leaves, instead grabbing hold of his hips to help him rise and fall, rise and fall.

Suddenly he’s pushed away.

Steve stands, grabs him and forces him next to the bed. Loki is pushed down onto his knees. He vaguely senses the Captain kneeling down behind him when his lover’s cock is in him again and his neck is being bitten. Steve’s right hand is back on his cock as the left holds him across the waist.

Loki’s right hand is against the bed, ensuring he doesn’t crash into it. The left is holding onto the artist’s ass, squeezing it, encouraging it.

His head is forced to turn, meeting Steve’s lips and teeth before they let him go and return to his neck.

The thrusts slow but increase in intensity. He can tell the Captain is almost there. And then he feels the brush against his prostate that makes him cry out in pleasure. Again and again he’s made to feel that as Steve continues to slide his hand and his cock up and back and up and back.

Loki cries out again as his body releases all of the tension and grief and hatred of the past few days.

Steve feels the contractions around his cock, feels the warm gooey wetness bursting out of the one in his hand. He bites down on Loki’s shoulder and allows himself to feel the same release, holding the god tight as he buries himself as deep as possible into him.

They breathe. It’s the only sound around them until the air conditioner kicks on. 

“I don’t want to let you go,” Steve says into Loki’s neck.

“I know. But it’s inevitable isn’t it.”

The artist starts to kiss up the neck in front of him and pulls the earlobe into his mouth.

“Well that’s one present down,” Loki says.

“Oh, God. Do you think they heard us?”

Loki chuckles. “Knowing Tony, he probably had the sound sent to the living room. Perhaps even video projected onto the television screen.”

“He wouldn’t. Would he?” Steve asks as he starts to pull away.

The god shrugs. He doesn’t care. Let them watch and be jealous.

As Steve pulls out of the god’s ass, he notices blood on his cock. “Oh my God. Loki, I’m so sorry. Did I hurt you too much?”

“Hmm?”

“I…I should have prepared you.”

Loki rises awkwardly, feeling the pain from Steve’s rough entry. He lets out a breathy groan as he steps out of the green lace underwear. “No, Darling. It’s fine.” He turns to look into the blue eyes so full of concern. “It was exactly what I needed.” He gives Steve a kiss and runs his hands between the firm ass and the blue lace. “So how would you rate the underwear?”

He shrugs. “Okay. I prefer you in silk or satin. That green nightgown you wore that one time…”

“When I was a woman?”

“Yeah. But after that when you turned into a man and kept it on. It was…hot.”

“But the suspenders were better?”

Steve nods. “The suspenders were way better. Suspenders, eyeliner, tight pants. Definitely my favorite…besides the Lieutenant Frost uniform.”

Loki smiles. He runs a hand over Steve’s chest. “Lieutenant Frost looks forward to seeing the young recruit again. He was so very charmed the first time they met.”

“Steve doesn’t think they should do that again, at least not until after he’s taken the super serum.”

“Nonsense. Henry adores sweet Steve Rogers, so eager to please, so desirous of affection. He’s afraid Steve will forget him once the super serum kicks in and all the people take notice.”

“Never.”

“Promise?”

Steve gives him a kiss. “Promise. Now how about we get cleaned up and you can read to me. I want to see if Harry ever figures out the egg thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked Baldur and Narfi’s response video and the aftermath. That was a tough one to write for a few reasons. I just hope it felt sincere.
> 
> Having the video not work completely and needing Tony’s help was recommended by caligirl93 (ff), who also thought Tony and Loki should have a “heart to heart about parenting”. Tony ended up talking to everyone about parenting, because it seemed like something Tony would do. He may talk to Loki again once Pepper gets pregnant.
> 
> Having everyone together to watch the video was suggested by skydancer2000 (ff). This was for multiple reasons: to have a bit of a truce between Sigyn and Helena, to have Odin and Frigga have to not only feel their own pain but witness everyone else’s, to have Baldur chastise openly his parents decision in punishing Loki the way they did, and to show that Baldur is happily a father-figure to Narfi.
> 
> It was FireChildSlytherin5’s (ff) idea to have Tony comment on how Odin looks like Anthony Hopkins. So of course I had to make a Hannibal Lector reference. How could I resist?
> 
> My dear HKHolmes911 (ao3) wanted Odin to suffer and see just how much he broke Loki. The aftermath of the video was meant to do that, to show how raw and fresh and gaping Loki’s wounds still are. This will eventually lead to Loki wanting to learn more about himself.
> 
> Tyr’s appearance was thanks to both skydancer2000 who wanted to know what the God of War thought about Loki and FireChildSlytherin5. Both thought the people of Asgard (living and dead) would be getting very upset with Odin after the truth came out about the Ragnarok lie. We may be seeing more of this dissent.
> 
> The bit about Loki visiting Heimdall as a kid was suggested by skydancer2000. Loki was a curious child. It was Loki who told me about Heimdall being his first kiss. Who wouldn’t be enamored by Idris Elba?
> 
> Although Dragonsrose4 (ff) thought Tony should make a personal and complete BDSM room, we instead have him helping set Steve and Loki’s room up for that type of play. That doesn’t mean Tony won’t want his own BDSM room, though.
> 
> The sex swing was suggested by FireChildSlyterin5 which led to the idea of Steve only getting sex toys as gifts and Steve having to explain what a sex swing is to Loki. I love embarrassing Steve.
> 
> The Wartenberg wheel was inspired by a long-ago post from Innercityisis (Tumblr) who is now shewhoisnotme I believe. (Please correct me if I’m wrong.) Anyway, it’s a lovely NSFW blog.
> 
> Bruce and Logan sharing the lacy panties with Loki and Steve was suggested a while ago by Smile-Evily (ff). Hope you enjoyed it, Dearest.
> 
> Thank you, everyone, for your follows and comments and kudos and favorites. You are lovely, and I love hearing from you. And even if you are silent, it is a comfort to know you are there in front of your screens reading this. Much love. Until next time…


	99. To Notify

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people of Asgard have decided on Odin & Frigga's punishment.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Reed & Sue, Namor & Sue, T’Challa & Storm, Thor & Storm, Logan & Bruce, Tony & Pepper  
>  **Explicit Content:** Bondage, Riding Crop, Wartenberg Wheel, Oral Sex

The party where Sue is supposed to meet Namor again is postponed for a week. Namor is not pleased. He rants and rages at Loki who simply stands there looking bored. When the King of Atlantis finally stops, the Trickster tells him, “Protest all you like. It changes nothing. Dr. Richards is speaking at a university in Sweden. They will both be out of the country.”

“She travels with him?”

“Yes. Apparently he’d be lost without her. At least, that’s what she says.” Loki sees the scowl on the King’s handsome face. “Do not worry, Namor. She will go to Sweden and be bored out of her mind when he is too busy to explore the city with her. Then she will be ripe for you to swoop in and charm her with your considerable…” Loki’s eyes and hand sweep over the King’s bare torso. “…charms.”

“You said charm twice.”

“Well you are very charming when you want to be.”

“Listen to the Trickster,” King T’Challa says. The Wakandan is hungry and wants to break for lunch already. “There is such a thing as the right moment to woo. Wait for the moment.” As Namor scowls, T’Challa looks at Loki. “Storm is still coming, yes?”

“Yes. You do realize my brother is interested in her.”

“May the best man win,” the Wakandan King replies confidently.

“Given what I know of Storm, I have no doubt he will.”

Dark eyes look at the Asgardian Prince. He isn’t absolutely certain, but he thinks Loki just suggested that his rival is the better man. Well, Thor is Loki’s brother, so he supposes he cannot fault the man for that. “Would you care to join us for lunch? We are having some seafood brought in.”

“No, thank you. I’m finally moving the last of our everyday things to the tower. I want to finish before Steve gets home tonight.” He looks at Namor. “Anything else you care to gripe about?”

“You are an ungrateful piece of kale. I wish I had never met you.”

“I am hurt, Namor. Truly.” One would not know it by Loki’s tone of voice. “I was and still am very grateful for your hospitality, just as I was and still am grateful for T’Challa’s. Of course, T’Challa also gave me Panteren, so I’m more grateful to him,” he says with a wicked smile. “Perhaps you’d like to give me a weapon, too.”

“Flounder off!”

“As you wish. Good day to you both.”

xxx

Helena is writing up a notice about the Ragnarok lie. She does this reluctantly and only after being asked about it by nearly all of the dead she has talked to lately. People have started to gather outside the palace in order to ask if it is true. She figures posting bulletins about it would be the easiest thing. Actually, she’d like to do a video that could be played back to anyone wanting to see it, but she doesn’t have a way to actually show it to them.

There is a knock on the door.

“Enter.”

Angrboda walks in. “Thor’s daughter is here to see you.”

Helena is struck speechless. Thrud never comes to visit. They’ve only met a handful of times and almost always at business functions.

“Would you like me to tell her to go away?” It is obvious from the way Angrboda says this that she hopes this will be the answer.

“No,” the Queen finally says. “Send her in.”

Angrboda leaves then returns with the tall blonde woman wearing golden armor over much of her chest and back with white silk flowing in and out of it. Her short skirt is made up of the white silk and hard strips of white leather. Her thigh-high boots are also white leather but are reinforced with golden armor over her shins, calves, and thighs. Her headdress is reminiscent of Thor’s, though the wings are much smaller and more lady-like. She looks much like a feminized Thor but with Sif’s lips.

“Hello, Queen Hel.”

Queen Hel rises. “Hello, Thrud of the Valkyries.” She turns to her mother. “Thank you, ‘Boda.” When the older woman does nothing, the Queen adds, “You may go now.”

“Are you sure you wouldn’t like me to stay?” the giantess presses.

“I’m sure.”

Angrboda nods her head ever so slightly and leaves.

“Well she’s exactly how I remember,” Thrud says.

“And how is that?” Hel asks feeling slightly defensive.

“Just…very…forthright,” she replies diplomatically. “You look well.”

“I am well.”

Thrud wonders if she should have come. “Good. I’m glad. And still growing. You were, what, a foot shorter last time we met?”

“I couldn’t say for sure.” There is an awkward pause before Hel remembers her manners and asks her cousin to sit. “How may I help the Valkyries?”

“Directly down to business. You were always so grown up.”

“I had to be.”

Thrud nods. “Far came to see me the other day.”

“Far?”

“Thor.”

“Oh. You call him Far?” Did she know that?

“You call her ‘Boda?” Thrud counters.

“Da always called her ‘Boda,” Hel says.

The blonde chuckles. “Yes. I’d forgotten that. I’m surprised she lets you call her that.”

Hel shrugs. “It’s my small rebellion.”

“Far is right. You are a lot like your father.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“You should. He was always good to me. He’d always have a sweet for me whenever Mother got too strict or angered me or if Far yelled at me for not listening. And I remember he would pet my hair and tell me how much it looked like Far’s.”

Hel feels the gnawing emptiness in her stomach. “I almost forgot. You lived in the palace with them. You got to see Da every day.”

“Just about,” Thrud confirms.

“What did he call you? I’m sure he didn’t just call you Thrud. Did he call you Pet?” If Da called Thor’s daughter Pet, Helena thinks she might throw up.

The Valkyrie shakes her head. “No. He called me…” She smiles when she remembers. “He called me Thorette. He thought Thrud was too bland for me. He said he decided on Thorette because I reminded him so much of Thor.”

Helena isn’t sure how she should feel about that. She’s jealous of Thrud for the time she got to spend with Loki. But at least the niece was given a nickname rather than a pet name. “Did he read to you?” she asks. They always read when he came to visit her, and she knows he used to read to Narfi.

“He used to let me join when he’d read to Narfi or Vali or both.” He was a better reader than Thrud’s own father. Thor tried, but he preferred to act out the stories. So they would have mock battles, and he would pretend to rescue her or she to rescue him.

“And when they were gone?” Hel presses.

“No. I used to ask him. He would look at me with sad eyes but then smile and tell me that I deserved a better reader. Then he’d send me to Grandmother.”

Something else Hel missed because of ‘Boda. “You used to play with Narfi and Vali, yeah?”

“They were a bit older than me, but yes.” Thrud is feeling a bit uncomfortable now. She doesn’t remember ever talking about this to Hel, and she isn’t sure how the younger woman will take it all.

Helena nods. “So why are you here?”

“Ragnarok,” she replies as she nervously runs her thumb over the textured armor of her bodice.

“A lie,” Hel says.

“Yes. Well, I didn’t know about that until Far told me.”

“You didn’t know?” The Queen is amazed. Everyone in Helheim had caught wind of it within a week of her finding out. There is no harm in telling secrets to the dead.

“There aren’t a lot of wars anymore. We haven’t gotten new souls since the Frost Giants entered the vault and killed the guards.”

“Oh. I hadn’t thought of that. We get new souls all the time.”

“Well your place is bigger,” Thrud offers. “Anyway, when Far told me, I found it very hard to believe. But I could tell by his face that it was true. I told the other Valkyries, but only a few believe me.”

“And the dead? Or have you not told them?”

“I told a few. Reactions ranged from absolute rejection of the entire thing to anger and resentment and even disillusionment. If there is no Ragnarok, then what are they preparing themselves for?”

It’s strange. Hel had never really thought about how cut-off Valhalla must be without wars to bring in souls. “I’m writing an explanation down now for my people. If you’d like, I could share it with you.”

That is helpful but not what Thrud was wanting. She looks at her cousin with hopeful blue eyes. “Would you perhaps consider coming and talking to them? Far said you knew the details, and I was too much in shock to understand it all.”

“You sure they’d want to see me?”

Thrud says that if Hel answers their questions, then they would indeed want to see her. “Please, Queen Hel. I would consider it a personal favor.”

“A personal favor,” Hel repeats in disbelief. “Well that’s rich. And here I thought I was just one of Loki’s monsters to be fought and killed by your great warriors.”

“No,” Thrud says emphatically. “You were never that to me. You were always Uncle Loki’s sweet little girl. He used to talk about you all the time. Said your mother took you and put you in a far-away castle and that he could only visit you if he was very good. I’d ask him why, and he’d say it was because you were special and she didn’t want you to be corrupted. I had to ask him what ‘corrupted’ meant. He laughed and said, ‘Me.’ But there was always a tear in his eye.” She realizes he always seemed so sad. “I would tell him that I wanted to play with you. At first he said you were too little. Then he said I was too big. Then I stopped asking. I’m sorry I stopped asking, Hel. But by that time, the palace was driving me crazy, and I just wanted to get out of there.”

Hel wipes her eyes. She didn’t mean to start crying. She meant to be angry and spiteful and cold. She nods. “Welcome to my far-away castle. I’ll talk to them if you like, tell them what I know.”

“Thank you.”

“They probably won’t believe me, either. You should have Odin speak to them. They are his troops after all.”

“I’m rather afraid to ask him. I haven’t been to Asgard in a very long time.”

“Yeah. I was surprised you weren’t there for your father when he got the stitches removed.”

“I didn’t even know all that was happening. The head Valkyrie never tells me anything, and I’ve not really had time or a reason to go. They keep me pretty busy.”

“So you don’t go to Asgard anymore?” After Thrud shakes her head, Hel tells her that Sif is usually on Midgard now. “But you should go see Grandmother. She’d like that.”

“I can’t believe she went along with it,” Thrud says. “I can’t believe she and Grandfather let everyone believe such a huge lie to prevent war with Jotunheim. I thought we were a warrior people.”

“You, maybe. I’m not Asgardian,” Hel reminds her.

xxx

Loki receives a text from Gwen. 

‘<3 latest video. heard this song & thought of u. demons by imagine dragons.’

He asks JARVIS to play the song and listens to it as he starts putting the things he brought from the Brooklyn apartment away. But as the words register in his brain, he stops what he’s doing and starts to pay complete attention to it.

_Don’t get too close / It’s dark inside / It’s where my demons hide / It’s where my demons hide_

He sits on the bed and starts to really listen. As the song progresses he knows he’ll be singing this at Pepper’s birthday party. It doesn’t matter that it’s months away. It will give him time to practice. And then the words come that seem to call from his soul whenever he thinks of Steve.

_Your eyes, they shine so bright / I wanna save that light / I can’t escape this now / Unless you show me how_

Loki finds himself singing the chorus as the song comes to a close. He asks JARVIS to play it again and starts to sing the parts he knows. When that ends, he requests the song be put on repeat. As it starts again, he resumes putting things away as he sings with more confidence. Soon he’s belting out the words and dancing to the song.

He’s in the bathroom when he catches sight of himself in the mirror.

_I wanna hide the truth / I wanna shelter you / But with the beast inside / There’s nowhere we can hide_

The truth is that he isn’t Asgardian. The truth is that he’ll never make Odin proud. The truth is that he doesn’t care as he once did. The truth is that this is his home know.

He pulls his hair back and makes a quick braid. Then he grabs a pair of scissors. Loki raises them to the nape of his neck and cuts.

Staring at his reflection, his head feels lighter. The weight is gone. Instead of feeling like less of a man, all he feels is relief.

He puts the scissors down and looks at the braid in his hand. A hairband goes around the top of it. 

“JARVIS? What was that program that needs hair?”

The music volume decreases as the A.I. answers. “There are several organizations that take human hair to create wigs for those going through cancer treatment. Is the hair over 10 inches long?”

Loki holds up the braid.

“Very good, Mr. Loki. We shall send it to Locks of Love. I will fill out the paperwork. If you would please put the hair into a plastic bag, you can give it to the front desk for mailing.”

The Trickster finds a bag then pops down to the lobby, scaring the receptionist when he suddenly appears. He hands her the bag as JARVIS explains to her what to do with it. (The completed paperwork is already on the printer.)

He returns to his and Steve’s room where the song is still playing. He runs his hand through his short hair.

_This is my kingdom come / This is my kingdom come_

Loki starts to sing loudly. He moves to the room and continues putting the last of the clothes away as he loses himself to the music.

_This is my kingdom come / This is my kindom come_

_When you feel my heat / Look into my -_

Steve is standing in the doorway.

The song continues to play as Loki stands almost frozen. He runs a hand through his newly cut hair. Watching as Steve walks towards him, he licks his lips and continues to sing.

_Don’t get too close / It’s dark inside / It’s where my demons hide / It’s where -_

Steve cuts him off with a kiss.

As soon as the artist saw Loki singing and dancing around, he had a smile on his face. But then he saw the passion and heard the words, and his heart swelled and broke and flew to the man in front of him. He continued to watch, savoring the moment, not wanting to interrupt. But then Loki saw him and ran a hand through the dark hair. That’s when Steve realized it was shorter. He has no idea why Loki cut it. He doesn’t care. All he can think about is showing the Trickster just how much he loves him.

He knows Loki has demons. Hell, he has demons, too. Everyone does. He doesn’t care. He just wants to kiss his lover, to hold him and taste him. Steve takes Loki’s jaw in his hands and places his lips against the god’s, gently prodding them apart and claiming his tongue.

Loki can feel the artist’s passion, returns it with fervor. His hands find Steve’s shoulders, and he holds them to steady himself. He pulls away slightly, just enough to speak three words. Only the first one makes it across his lips before he is gently shushed and kissed again.

They kiss till the end of the song. It starts up again.

Steve leads him to the bed, their lips never apart for more than a few seconds.

They sit and kiss and taste and touch.

Loki starts to unbutton Steve’s shirt but is stopped by warm hands. The blond head shakes. Then the mouth is against the god’s once again.

Steve pulls away and lies on the bed. He reaches up to Loki.

_When you feel my heat / Look into my eyes_

Loki joins him and is immediately rewarded with a kiss and another and another.

After the fifth time Steve has heard the song, he takes a moment to ask JARVIS to change the music. “Something romantic,” he requests.

_I can show you the world / shining, shimmering, splendid_

Steve returns to his lover’s lips, and they kiss through that song, too. 

_A whole new world / That’s where we’ll be / A thrilling chase / A wondrous place / For you and me_

There’s a slight pause before the next song starts.

_Baby I’m amazed at the way you love me all the time / Maybe I’m afraid of the way I love you_

Loki pulls away and smiles as the artist runs his fingers down a strand of his hair.

_Baby I’m amazed at the way you pulled me out of time / Hung me on a line / Maybe I’m amazed at the way I really need you_

“Why now?” Steve asks.

“I didn’t need it anymore.”

“You never needed it, Kitten.”

“You don’t understand.”

“That long hair is a sign of masculinity and maturity in Asgardian culture? Did you really think I wouldn’t ask Thor about it?” Steve runs his hand down the short hair again and smiles. “Given that we both wore lace panties last night, I’d say traditional forms of masculinity aren’t that important.”

Loki nods with a small smile. “Good point.” He returns to kissing his lover. 

_Babe I’m a man and maybe you're the only woman / Who could ever help me / Baby won’t you help me understand_

The god pulls away. “So why are you home early?”

“Well, I thought I’d take you to get those tattoos we’ve been talking about. Assuming you still want to.”

He does, but Loki is awfully comfortable here. “So my options are to remain here with you and your lips and your hands or go with you to get your signature on my foot.”

“Yep.” Steve strokes the god’s cheek. “The tattoo will hurt,” he promises. “And we can always come back here afterwards.”

_Baby I’m amazed at the way you help me sing my song / You right me when I’m wrong / Maybe I’m amazed at the way I really need you_

Loki takes one last kiss before getting up.

xxx

 

Thor and Logan have been in the basement with Tony and Bruce most of the day. While the scientists are figuring out what is going to be needed to turn the basement into The Basement, the Asgardian and the Canadian have been clearing out what was there.

Logan also gets the additional enjoyment of being asked a bunch of questions he doesn’t have the answer to. “Look, Bub. The Danger Room was already there by the time I hooked up with the X-Men. If you have questions, I suggest you ask Hank.”

Tony smiles. “How is the hairy third of your threesome?” When Bruce glares at him, he asks if there is trouble in paradise. He remains oblivious to the huge grin on Thor’s face.

“We ended that,” Bruce says.

Thor claps him on the back. “I am sure it was for the best. Still, it is good that you experienced that pleasure. Many a time have I enjoyed the company of multiple women.”

Logan’s eyebrow rises. It sure does sound like the god is bragging.

“What was I? Chopped liver?” Tony asks.

Thor’s eyes show confusion. “Chopped liver?”

Once Bruce translates, the god assures Tony that he was most enjoyable. “So enjoyable that I did not like letting it go. But Pepper prefers to have you all to herself. And in truth I cannot blame her.” His blue eyes stare off into the distance. “Though she was also quite sweet and willing.”

“Hey!” Tony says. “She’s not for you now. Don’t…”

“Tell me, Stark, does she order you around still?”

The billionaire smiles. “Oh, man. She got these black boots and this leather outfit with a cap and a riding crop.”

“I don’t need to hear anymore,” Bruce tells them. “Can we please get back to work?”

Logan notes that clearing the stuff would be easier with Hulk’s help. The other men look around. There really isn’t that much to move. The basement was kept pretty empty. Logan shrugs. “Just thought Hulk might wanna stretch his legs.”

Bruce nods. “Maybe another camping trip?”

Tony cocks his head. “So what goes on at these camping trips?”

“Skinny-dipping,” Logan replies.

“That’s where you swim naked,” Tony tells Thor.

“I have always found it strange that you swim in clothes,” the Asgardian says.

“I’m with you there, Bub.”

Tony asks Thor if that means they’d all go swimming in Asgard naked. “Of course,” the god answers.

“So you and your friends just strip and go swimming.”

“We are not so embarrassed or concerned by nudity as you mortals seem to be. It was nothing for us to go swimming together. Even Sif before she matured. She didn’t join us for a while, but when she returned it was hard not to take notice of how she changed.”

“Which is why most people wear clothes,” Tony notes. “Not that I’m not in the pro-skinny-dipping camp. I am all for no clothes.”

JARVIS’ voice reverberates in the room. “I can attest to this.”

“Well then,” Logan says, “maybe we should make next week’s pool party clothing optional.”

Bruce and JARVIS don’t think that would be a very good idea. The A.I. notes, “Although King Namor might be fine with that, I do not believe any of the Fantastic Four nor Ms. Potts nor Captain Rogers would approve.”

“I don’t know. Steve is kinkier than most people realize,” Tony says. “On second thought, I don’t think he wants any of us to see Loki naked.”

Thor shrugs. “I have seen my brother naked many times.” He notices them all staring at him. “What?” They continue to stare. “I saw nothing greatly interesting or spectacular. He is toned to be sure, not as well hung as myself but nothing to be ashamed of certainly. I can only imagine Steve’s reticence at others seeing my brother naked has to do with his emotional attachment. My guess is that it is not so much fear that others will find Loki desirable than that they will somehow manage to woo Loki away.”

“An astute observation,” JARVIS says.

“Maybe you should be a psychiatrist,” Bruce tells Thor. “Then Tony can tell you all his problems instead of me.”

“Oh. Ha. Ha,” Tony sneers. “And don’t be so surprised. Thor is full of emotional insight. Pepper and I probably wouldn’t still be together if it weren’t for him.” He turns to the blond. “Thanks, He-Man.”

Thor nods. “When you have grown up mediating between Odin and Loki, you learn to pick up on a few things. But come. Let us finish this business so that we may partake of some beers and perhaps swim in Stark’s pool.”

xxx

Steve hands the tattoo artist the picture of Loki’s helmet he wants on his arm and explains what they want on Loki’s foot. The woman who will be doing the work on Loki suggests Steve sign his name on the arch. “It’ll hold up longer, not fade.”

The black shoe and sock are removed, and Steve signs his name in black sharpie across the arch of the god’s left foot.

She immediately goes to work, the whirring of the tiny motor adding to the noise of the place.

Steve, meanwhile, removes his shirt and undershirt, leaving his torso bare. Then he sits in the chair next to his lover.

Loki winces slightly, closing his eyes at the pain of the needle. He feels someone take his hand. Hearing more whirring, green eyes open to see a man transferring Steve’s design to his left shoulder.

“This is a pretty cool drawing. You do it yourself?”

“Yeah. Thanks.”

The man, who has multiple tattoos and a few piercings, asks about the significance of the horned helmet. Steve tells him it’s Loki’s. “He was wearing it the first time I met him. Of course we tried to beat each other up at the time.”

“Oh, yeah? Who won?”

“It was a draw.”

“I was going easy on you,” Loki states.

“No. I’m pretty sure I surprised you with how hard I punched.”

“If Stark hadn’t come, you would have been…Actually, I would have let you beat me. I wanted on that Helicarrier.” Loki says suddenly letting go of Steve’s hand and taking out his phone. “I should film this for my vlog.” He starts recording the woman working on his foot and sweeps over to the man working on Steve’s shoulder.

“Hey, Frankie,” the woman calls, “come here and record some of this for Cap’s friend.”

A woman in her late 30s walks over. “Hey. What’cha need?”

Loki asks her to record a bit of his tattoo being created and also that of the Captain’s. She is happy to do it and takes Loki’s phone from him. Frankie gets some good shots. She even asks the artists questions as they do their work, finding out how long they’ve been doing it and if the foot is an unusual place for a tattoo. Then she hands the phone back to him. He thanks her. Then he texts Gwen to thank her for the song and to tease the next vlog.

The whirring doesn’t let up as the artists continue their work. Loki can feel the patting of cloth on his foot every so often. It all felt very strange at first, but he’s gotten used to it. The pain is also quite lovely, keeping him here rather than on Asgard or worrying about Hel or Wade.

“You okay, Loki?” Steve asks as he takes the god’s hand again.

“Wonderful. You?”

“Good.” Steve looks at the tattoo being created on his arm. He learned last time how the artist came to work in the tattoo business. This time they talk a bit about art and what inspires them. Steve tells the man about the blank canvass he saw in an art museum a few months ago. “I gave Tasha some pretentious explanation about perspective and projection or something. But all I could think was that it was a blank canvas.”

“I know, man. Sad thing is, that often gets a lot more respect than what we do.”

“That’s just stupid. You’re designs are really good, Joe.”

“Thanks. If you ever want one, I’d be happy to...What am I saying? You’re an artist, man. You’d want your own work on your skin, not mine.”

Steve smiles. “Well, I don’t plan on getting any more anyway.”

“You say that now, but people almost always come back for more.”

xxx

Tony and Bruce hand out the beers, and the men all sit by the pool. They sit in silence for as long as Tony can stand it. “All that talk about skinny-dipping, and we all still have our clothes on.”

“Not sure I want to see you naked,” Bruce tells him.

“I am enjoying my beer first,” Thor says. “Then I shall strip and swim in your glorious pool.” He does wish Storm was with them, though. True to his word, once he finishes his beer he removes all of his clothes and jumps into the water. His head breaks the surface. He smiles brightly at the men still sitting next to the pool. “It’s most refreshing!”

Pepper walks out of the building. “Hello, boys,” she says and waves at Thor. She gives Tony a kiss on the cheek before noticing the pile of clothes next to one of the seats. “Is Thor naked?”

“Yes he is,” Tony says with a smile. “Care to join him?”

“Tony,” she warns.

“I was just kidding.”

“Sorry, Pepper,” Logan says. “This is partly my fault. I'm not big on wearing clothes while swimming, either.”

“Oh, well, in that case, be my guest,” she replies and smiles at him.

Logan looks to Bruce who shrugs. Like Thor, the Canadian finishes his beer and strips. “Mind gettin’ me another one?” he asks Bruce as he takes his pants off. Then he sprints and cannonballs into the pool.

Thor laughs at the huge splash that occurs.

Bruce apologizes to Pepper as he gets up.

“Don’t be sorry, Bruce. He’s got a hell of a body.”

He agrees and goes inside for more beer.

Pepper sits on Tony’s lap and watches the two men in the pool splashing each other. “I can’t decide if that’s gay or hot or both.”

“Both,” Tony says, “speaking as a predominantly straight man. Guess I should have said gay instead of both there, huh?”

“Considering that one of them is Thor, I’ll let it slide. I’m going more hot. It’s only gay because we know they’re naked.”

“I don’t think they see it that way.”

“That’s because they’re better people than we are,” she says.

“Thor maybe, but Logan?”

She hits his arm. “Be nice.”

“I’m not sure Tony does nice,” Bruce says. He holds up the beer so Logan can see it.

Both men come out of the pool dripping wet, their skin glistening where the sun warms them. They towel off. Logan wraps the towel around his waist. Thor drops it on the chair he was sitting in before. Then he sits, knees wide.

“Welcome to life with comfortably naked Thor,” Tony says.

“Oh, I remember,” Bruce tells him. “You don’t share a floor with him and not see comfortably naked Thor at some point.”

“I hadn’t seen it,” Logan notes before taking a swig of his beer.

“You will,” Bruce assures him.

Pepper looks up and sees a news helicopter, one of those that check on traffic. “Uh, Thor, you may want to cover up.” She points to the vehicle in the sky. “Cameras.”

A disappointed Thor gets up and wraps the towel around his waist. “May I get you a beer, Lady Pepper?”

“Yes, please.”

He goes inside and gets a few more beers. After opening it, Thor hands one to the CEO. He opens another for Tony and finally one for himself. “How was work today?”

“Good. It was actually a really good day.”

xxx

Frigga is holding Odin against her breast. “I don’t know how you do it,” he tells her. “Sometimes I think Loki would forgive you anything.”

“No. He still hasn’t forgiven me for Ragnarok.”

“He still talks to you, still considers you his mother. I, on the other hand…”

She strokes his hair. “You two always had difficulty connecting. I used to think it was because you were so different. Then I realized it was because you are so alike.”

Odin looks up at her then. His eyes hold the question that does not pass his lips.

“You are both horribly stubborn.”

“So is Thor. So are you,” the King reasons.

“You both fear looking like a fool,” she continues. “You’re both willing to do whatever it takes to get what you want, everyone else be damned.”

“That’s not true.”

“Isn’t it? Neither of you knows how to talk to the other. You can speak so well with everyone else but never each other. And you both like to think you lead with your mind. And you usually do…until you get angry.”

“How do I fix this?” Odin asks recalling the pain of watching his son and grandson on the Midgardian contraption.

“You don’t,” Frigga replies. “You must let it heal first. But you can’t do that until you cleanse yourself of all the wrongs you’ve done. We’ve done,” she corrects. “And that starts with our punishment.”

Odin thinks of Baldur and Narfi. “You’re right. My decisions were based on fear. I sometimes wonder if I only made the deal with Laufey to keep the truth from Loki.”

She can’t believe he just said that. “Of course you did. All this talk of peace was utter bullshit. You did not want Loki to know the truth. Neither did I. We both knew he would not react well. And we both knew better. We should have told him the truth all along.”

“And now the people have spoken.”

“Indeed they have. To be honest, I am surprised they are allowing you to keep the crown.”

Odin sighs. “What they propose will be far more difficult than losing the kingdom. Do you think Loki will agree to it?”

“I think if I promise to shield him from the memories he will.” Frigga tells him she will speak to their son tonight. She will pick up Hel and go see Loki and tell them and Thor what the punishment will be.

“When will you go?”

“I should go now.”

“Stay just a little longer?”

“I will return, my Love. In the meantime, you should speak to Heimdall. Perchance he can provide a perspective that both of us are missing.” Frigga rises and freshens herself up, asking Odin to walk her to the Bifrost Bridge. It is her way of ensuring that Odin will speak to the all-seeing god.

The King and Queen of Asgard greet Heimdall warmly. His greeting is just as warm. He expresses his concern at the punishment that was determined by the people for the Ragnarok lie. Frigga gives him a thankful smile and touches his arm.

“You have always been a good friend to our family,” the Queen tells him.

“Where does the King and Queen of Asgard wish to go?”

“The King wishes to stay here and catch up,” she says. “The Queen wishes to go to Niflheim, near Helheim please.”

Heimdall nods and sends her to her destination.

When Frigga arrives, she breathes in the mists. It is an oddly lovely place. Desolate yet somehow comforting. She goes into the Rim Palace and almost immediately sees Hel’s mother. “Hello, Angrboda.”

“Hello, Queen Frigga. Back again?”

“Yes. I have news, news that you will also find interesting. Is Hel available?”

They go to Hel’s office, the Queen of Asgard telling Angrboda the people’s will along the way, and find the young woman crying with her cousin.

“Thrud?” Frigga asks hesitantly.

Thrud looks up with eyes so like Thor’s. She rushes over and throws her arms around her grandmother. “I’m so sorry I haven’t been to see you. I’ve been busy. But that’s no excuse.”

Frigga looks to Hel for an explanation. “We were watching the video of Baldur and Narfi,” Hel tells her. She nods and keeps her arms around Thrud, not letting go until the young woman does.

“You are so grown up,” the grandmother says, moving locks of Thrud’s blonde hair behind her shoulder. “And you have been missed at the palace. But I do hope you will visit or let me know when I can visit you.”

“Of course.”

“Grandma, what are you doing here?” Hel was sure they were not supposed to have an Yggdrasil lesson today.

“The people have decided on a punishment for Odin and me. I thought we could go see both your fathers and give them the news.” She turns to the older girl. “Thrud, do you have time to join us on Midgard? I think your father would be happy to have you there.”

The Valkyrie dries her tears. “It has been ages since I’ve been. And I should probably return to Valhalla. I’ve stayed away longer than I meant to.” She sees the disappointment on her grandmother’s face. “Yes. I would love to join you on Midgard.”

Frigga smiles in relief. “Excellent. We can travel with Heimdall’s help if you have no other way.”

“I have my horse,” Thrud tells the Queen. “She will get me there. But I will need to know where to go once I arrive.”

Hel suggests they use magic as a beacon for her. Frigga agrees. They say good-bye to Hel’s mother and depart, Thrud heading to the stables and Frigga and Hel going into Yggdrasil.

Unsure how long it will take Thrud to travel between the worlds, they move quickly through the dark roots. They return to Midgard on the roof of Stark Tower. Then Frigga sends out magic to provide a location for the Valkyrie.

They can see the white winged horse in the distance, Thrud’s armor flashing where the afternoon sun hits it. Horse and rider swoop down, avoiding a helicopter, and land elegantly on the roof. The Valkyrie dismounts and tells her horse to remain there.

The three women go inside.

“Welcome, Queen Hel. Queen Frigga,” JARVIS says. “May I ask who your companion is.”

Thrud is looking up nervously, sword drawn, trying to determine who is speaking.

Frigga silently tells her to put away her weapon as Helena tells the A.I. who she is.

“Welcome, Ms. Thrud. Loki is not currently in the tower. Thor can be found at the pool with Ms. Potts, Dr. Banner, and Misters Stark and Logan. If you will step into the elevator, I will direct you to them.”

The young woman with the purple hair thanks him. They get to the pool and walk out to where the quintet is sitting.

Pepper stands as soon as she sees the women. “Frigga. Hel. I didn’t know you were coming today.” She gives them both a kiss on the cheek then turns to the woman who accompanies them.

“Thrud?” Thor’s voice tinged with fear comes from behind. “What are you doing here? Is something the matter?” He moves forward, the towel falling from his waist when he rushes from the seat.

“No, Far. Everything is fine. Grandmother invited me.”

“I have news,” Frigga explains. “But I would prefer to tell it when your brother returns.”

“This is your daughter?” Tony asks, amazed at how big she is and how beautiful. But maybe that shouldn’t surprise him. She obviously has some great genes.

Bruce hands Thor the forgotten towel as the god introduces everyone to Thrud absently. “News?” the god asks his mother.

“Do not worry so, Lys. I will explain when Loki returns.”

Helena is calling her father to see where he is and when he will be back. She hangs up the phone and looks at everyone with an odd expression.

“Loki and Steve are getting tattoos,” she says.

Everyone is silent.

Loki appears next to Helena. He’s favoring his right leg. “Mother? Thrud?” he asks as he gives his daughter a hug. “What’s this all about?”

“Your hair,” Frigga says.

Loki gives a confused expression. Then he realizes his mistake. “Ah,” he says as he runs his hand over the much shorter locks.

Thrud doesn’t notice a difference. But then the last time she saw Loki his hair had been about the length he has it now.

“Looks good, Da.”

Thor looks as though his best friend just lost something important. “Did Steve pressure you?” he demands.

“No. And don’t be so dramatic. It was my decision and my hand that cut it off. I’ve sent it to one of those places that makes wigs for cancer patients.”

Bruce tells him that’s really nice. Logan agrees, saying Wade would probably be really touched by the gesture.

“And you got a tattoo?” Frigga asks.

“Where?” Thor demands. It feels almost as though he’s losing his brother.

“My foot. Why do you care?”

“First the hair. Then you and Steve get matching tattoos.“

“They aren’t matching tattoos, not that that’s any of your business.” Then he sees the hurt look on his brother’s face. “Are you jealous?”

Thor shrugs. “If you were to get matching tattoos with anyone, I would think it would be with me.”

Loki rolls his eyes. “Thor, we did not get matching tattoos. And this is the only one I’m going to get. So whatever plans you are making in that blond head of yours, you can stop.” He takes a breath. “As for the hair, it was weighing on me. Steve does prefer it like this. He’d probably prefer it shorter, actually, but I did it for myself more than for him.” He turns to Frigga. “Helena said you had news.”

“Steve?” she asks.

“On the motorcycle. He’ll be here shortly.” He turns to his niece. “Thrud. Thorette,” he says with a smile. “It is a rare occasion indeed that we get to see you. I assume you’ve met,” Loki begins and turns to the group of people around them. He notices then that both Thor and Logan are in towels. “…everyone.” He gives the Canadian a direct look.

“Yes,” Thrud answers just before Logan says, “Skinny-dipping.”

“Apparently I miss all the fun. Only you two?”

“For now.”

Loki nods and turns back to his niece. He kisses her cheek. “It is good to see you.” He next turns to his mother. “Shall we go inside while we wait for Steve?”

“Yes. Perhaps that would be best.”

Thrud turns to Tony Stark. “I left my horse on your roof. I hope that’s okay.”

“I don’t see why not. Unless he craps. Then that might be a little difficult to deal with.”

“It’s fine,” Pepper tells her.

Thor picks up his clothes, and he and his family go inside. The God of Thunder dresses as they wait on the Avengers Floor for Steve.

When the Captain gets there, he’s introduced to Thrud. He shakes her hand and tells her he is pleased to meet her. Then he takes a seat beside Loki and waits for Frigga to speak.

“As you know, we left it up to the people of Asgard to determine Odin’s and my fate for allowing the lie that is Ragnarok to perpetuate. I am both humbled by and proud of their decision. Granted not everyone on Asgard agrees with it, but the majority do.”

“Well?” Thor asks impatiently.

Frigga turns to her youngest son in silent apology. “It is their desire that Odin live the memory of Loki’s pain from each child he lost. They wish me to serve as conduit so that I might feel it as well.”

There is a moment of silence before Steve asks what that means for Loki.

“It means he will have to recall those memories.”

“No,” Steve says.

Frigga holds up her hand to prevent any further objections. “I will shelter him from reliving those moments as best I can.”

Steve takes Loki’s hand and searches the handsome face for any clue as to what the god is thinking. He finds very little. It isn’t the old mask. It is the face of a man trying to process information and understand exactly what the ramifications are.

“It is a good punishment,” Thor decides. “Though I wish Loki could be further spared the memories.”

“Is that all?” Loki asks. “He feels what I felt?”

“Isn’t that enough?” Frigga asks. “He will feel your heartbreak. We both will. Is that not pain enough?”

Hel wonders, “Does that include me?”

“I would think so, yes,” the Queen replies.

“Can you?” Steve asks. “…shelter him from it?”

“A bit.”

Thrud asks, “What about Valhalla? The warriors there were convinced that they would be battling Fenrir with Odin at the end times. Of the ones I’ve told, most do not wish to believe it was a lie. And those that do believe it wish to be reunited with their loved ones in Helheim.”

“We should probably ask Odin, but my feeling is let them be reunited.”

“Frigga, ma’am,” Steve says. “I realize this is what the people want, but Loki has been through enough. I know you said you’d protect him as much as you could, but to ask him to revisit those memories is too much.”

Loki looks at his love. “Do you see, Mother? Do you see how protective he is of me?”

“I do,” she answers. “And I am glad for it.”

“Darling, I thank you for your concern, but I want to do this. Even if I have to relive the pain, knowing Odin will feel it will make it worthwhile.”

“I’ll be right there with you,” Steve promises.

“Good. It will make it that much easier.”

It is a bit strange for Thrud to see her uncle like this. The only person she ever remembers him loving was Sigyn. And though she sees the same tenderness in the green eyes that she saw then, there is something different now. She isn’t sure what.

“Thor,” Loki asks, “do you find the terms satisfactory?”

“Part of me thinks I should also experience your pain.”

“Whatever for?” Loki shakes his head. “Brother, you were the one person who stood by me during that entire period. Besides, I would never wish that pain on you.”

“When?” Steve asks.

“As soon as possible,” the Queen replies.

Loki stands. “Let’s go.” Everyone stares at him, prompting him to say, “You said, ‘As soon as possible.’”

“Oh, well,” Frigga begins. “People will want to watch.”

“Of course they will,” the Trickster sneers. “What good is putting someone through pain if you can’t watch.”

Steve stands and takes his hand. “How many people?” he asks the Queen of Asgard.

“I’m not sure.”

“I won’t let him be some morbid piece of entertainment.”

“Me, neither,” Hel says standing up and placing herself on the other side of her father.

Loki wraps his arm around his daughter. “Thank you, Pet. And you, Darling. But I am quite used to being Asgard’s morbid piece of entertainment.” He turns to his mother. “Give us the weekend. I’ll be there Monday night, three days time,” he clarifies.

Frigga rises. She takes his head in her hands. “Mørk, I would not ask this of you –”

“But it is not you who asks,” the Trickster observes. “It is the people of Asgard. Your people. They weren’t always yours, Mother.”

“They are mine now. They used to be yours. Some of them still are.” She gives him a warm, hopeful smile. It’s the smile that always makes him feel guilty, as though he’s disappointed her in some way, broken her heart a little. She runs a hand over his hair. “I like the haircut. It’s very becoming.”

“Liar,” he tells her. Loki can feel Steve’s thumb stroking his hand. He finds it comforting. “I may have been brought up to be Asgardian, but I am beyond that now. Steve has helped me move beyond that.”

She smiles at Steve and strokes his cheek. “And for that I shall always be grateful to him.” 

The artist sees the kindness and love in her eyes. He feels the need to explain. “I’m just trying to protect him.” 

“I know. And I hope you will continue to do so.”

He nods. Part of him, a big part of him, wants to give her a hug. “I will, ma’am. Frigga.”

She wraps her arms around the both of them and holds them close. Then she feels Hel hug her side. Then she feels Thor and Thrud press against her. “I have not felt so loved in a very long time. How wonderful to be surrounded by my beautiful granddaughters and my handsome sons. And yes, Steve, I include you in that category.”

“Can you stay for dinner?” the Captain asks.

“Alas, no. I must get back to Odin. He needs my support.” When Loki wonders aloud how she can still stay with him, she asks her son, “Would you be able to leave Steve when you know what he did was out of love and fear?” She allows him to ponder that for a moment, to realize that his answer is the same as hers in regards to Odin. But she does not make him answer. “Are you ready, girls?”

They are, and everyone travels up to the roof together.

Steve is astounded by the winged horse. He immediately goes up and pets it, feeling the feathers and fur as they blend together. It’s one of the most beautiful things he’s ever seen.

As everyone says their good-bye’s, Loki says, “You must come back soon, Thorette. We will introduce you to ice cream and hamburgers and cheesecake. Not to mention that it would make your father very happy.”

“I will try,” she replies. Thrud’s father then gives her a long hug and a kiss on the forehead. Then she climbs onto her horse and flies away with a final wave.

Frigga and Helena leave next, entering Yggdrasil to travel to Helheim’s Rim Palace. Afterwards the Queen of Asgard will continue to her own land to tell the King when their punishment will be served.

xxx

After dinner, Steve gently washes Loki’s left foot as the god sits on the bathroom counter.

“You’re very good at that,” Loki says. “I should have you wash my feet all the time.”

Steve wishes he could think of a good come-back, but his mind just won’t produce one. So instead he concentrates on the task at hand.

“Did you hear me? I said you should wash my feet more often.”

“I did hear you, and I chose to ignore you.”

“Because you do not like the idea?”

Steve kisses his toes. “Because your place is at _my_ feet not vice versa.”

“And here I thought my place was between your legs.”

“That, too,” the artist says with a smile. “All done. Try not to step on it.”

A dark eyebrow rises. “Does this mean I am to hop around everywhere?”

“You’re the one who wanted a tattoo.”

“You’re the one who said I could only get it on my foot.”

Steve leans in, leaving only a couple of inches between his lips and Loki’s. “I am so mean to you. You’d almost think it was because you like it.”

Loki leans forward for a kiss, but Steve moves the same distance back. “You are mean.” He feels a sharp slap against his thigh, the surprise of it making him gulp in a puff of air.

“I hope that’s not a complaint,” the Captain says.

“And if it were? What would you do to me?”

Steve leans back and strips so that he’s naked from the waist up. He takes the bandage off of his own new tattoo. “Looks pretty good,” he says purposefully ignoring Loki’s question.

“You do not regret getting it, having my helm marking your skin?”

“Nope. Not today anyway.”

“So one day you might?”

The artist looks at the god’s reflection in the mirror. “Highly doubtful. Although in 30 or 40 years who knows.”

“Well, perhaps I should ask you every year if you regret it, so that every year I can hear you say ‘no’.”

“I’ve got a better idea. How about every year you ask me if I’m glad it’s there. That way every year you can hear me say ‘yes’.”

“I love hearing you say ‘yes’.” A wicked smile comes across his face. “Although there are times when I adore hearing you say ‘no’, especially in that stern Captain’s voice of yours. The first time we met and you spoke to me in that voice, I didn’t know whether to fight you or fuck you.”

Steve tells him he probably made the right decision. “I wasn’t ready for you then.”

“And you were when I came again?”

The blond laughs. “No, probably not. But I was more ready then than in Germany. Now are you going to help me with this or not?”

Loki hops off the counter, landing on his right foot. Then he gently washes the skin where his helmet appears in bold, flowing lines.

“You’re not so bad at that yourself,” Steve notes.

“I’ve had practice.” He looks up into the blue eyes. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For trying to protect me from reliving my past. I adore you.”

“Good. You should.”

Loki smiles. “Well aren’t you the bold one now. Do I have your permission?”

“To adore me?”

“To show you how much.”

Steve swallows. “I’m not sure I should let you. How were you planning on showing me?”

“With my Silvertongue,” Loki explains. “To be used wherever you wish.”

“That is tempting.”

Loki finishes washing the tattooed skin and gently pats it dry. “There. Shall I hop to the bedroom now?”

“I’ve got a better idea.” Steve sweeps Loki off his feet and carries him to the bed. Then he throws the god onto the mattress. He notices his lover looking up at the ceiling just behind him. Following the gaze, he sees why. “Guess Facilities finished,” he says as his eyes move away from the metal hook.

“Mmm. Shall we try the sex sling tonight?”

“No. The stirrup will hit you right on the arch of your foot. We’ll wait a few days. Do they really not have those on Asgard?”

“They really don’t. There aren’t many sex toys there. Most people can readily find a partner if they’re feeling horny. And if they can’t, they make do with their hands. So what will it be then. The remote-control vibrator? Or will you allow me to use my Silvertongue on you.”

Steve sits on the bed. “And here I thought you might actually want to just go back to what we were doing before.” He strokes Loki’s cheek then kisses him slowly, deliberately.

“Well, it was rather nice,” the god admits. “But the pain from the tattoo made me really want more. Do you mind?”

The Captain grabs the dark hair and pulls back. “What you want has no bearing on anything. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” The word comes out breathy and needy.

“Good.” He pulls the god into another kiss, his tongue forcing its way between the lips. He invades Loki’s mouth, claims it, destroys it, rebuilds it. His teeth bites the lower lip, pulling it before allowing it to slide away. Steve yanks the shirt off of his lover before roughly unfastening and removing the god’s pants. “Where’s the duffel bag?”

“Under the bed.”

Steve retrieves it and pulls out two long coils of rope. Then he gets back on the bed and roughly forces Loki onto his stomach.

The Trickster feels his arms being forced back. He feels rope brush against his skin before feeling the loops tighten just beneath his armpits. It happens again, this time the loops tightening above his elbows. The next set of loops tighten below his elbows then in the center of his forearms and at his wrists. His arms are immobilized, pulled back by the multiple loops of rope. He’s turned over again. The long ends of the rope binding his arms are pulled up between his legs and over his shoulders. After being flipped yet again, the rope is snaked down his back between the loops.

Something similar happens to Loki’s legs. Loops go around each one several times and are tightened, binding the god’s limbs together. Finally, the excess rope from his arms is tied to the rope around his legs. He can barely move. It feels incredibly restrictive, and he starts to struggle against it a little.

Steve smiles at the movements. “Won’t do you any good, Kitten. But please continue. I love seeing you squirm.”

“Now what?” Loki asks. “You will have a hard time fucking my ass like this.”

“True. And if I were going to use your ass, that might be a problem. But if you recall, you offered me your tongue. But first we have to get you into the right position.”

The god is pulled off the bed and lands hard on the ground. It only reinforces that fact that he is at his lover’s mercy. He almost hates how much he loves it.

Steve lifts Loki’s legs up and snakes the long end of rope through the hook in the ceiling. Then he pulls on the loose end, causing the god’s body to rise up feet first. The blood rushes down to Loki’s head. The Captain keeps pulling on the rope until their cocks and mouths just about line up. Then, after a little struggle, he ties the end off. He steps back and observes his work. 

Loki’s head is starting to turn red. Loki’s cock is hanging down, expanding with each breath. Loki’s body is swaying as he continues to struggle against the ropes.

Steve pulls off his shoes and socks. He unfastens his trousers and pushes them down. His hand goes into his black boxer shorts to lightly fondle himself. “Pain or sex?”

“Both,” the god says immediately, eyes transfixed on the hand that is moving within the underwear.

Steve grabs the riding crop and walks behind Loki’s hanging body. He strikes the ass hard. He does it again and again until Loki’s butt and thighs throb with it. Throwing the riding crop on the bed, Steve walks around his lover again but stops when he’s standing in front of the tied-up god.

The Captain runs a slow hand over his own chest and torso. He lets his fingers dip just beneath the waistband of his boxers before pulling up once more. He does it again, this time dipping his hand lower. He quietly observes how Loki’s mouth opens just a little more whenever the hand disappears.

Finally, Steve puts both hands on the waistband and slowly pulls them down. His cock springs up as soon as it is free from the fabric.

“Open your mouth, Kitten.”

Loki obeys, his mouth salivating for what is coming.

“Do you want it?” Steve asks.

Green eyes never leaving the engorged cock in front of him, he nods.

The Captain steps closer but still remains out of reach. His captive tries to swing himself forward to reach his prize. The Captain steps back. “Did you really think I would make it that easy?” 

He squats down, knees wide apart, and caresses the back of Loki’s head. He kisses the upside-down lips. It feels strange but good, their bottom lips captured in each other’s mouths. Steve bites then soothes with his tongue. He feels the soft whimper in Loki’s throat. He turns his head sideways and deeply explores the recesses of the god’s mouth. He pulls away and stands.

“What next, Kitten?”

“Razor? Over my chest.”

“No,” the artist decides. He looks at his creation thus far and is reminded of a Tarot card, not that he ever believed in those sorts of things. But artistically, he always found the imagery fascinating. The Hanged Man is usually portrayed as hanging upside down by one foot, arms behind his back. “Maybe.” He goes and gets the computer.

“Are you going on the internet now?” Loki asks, the exasperation clear in his voice.

“I just need to look something up.” He searches for images of the Hanged Man. They are all basically the same, and none offer inspiration as to how to hurt Loki next. However one or two show some interesting markings on the body that look like tattoos. Steve closes the laptop and returns to his lover.

“Well?”

Steve grabs the riding crop and strikes him hard on the right side. Then he roughly strokes Loki’s face with the leather end of it. “You forgetting who’s in charge?” He taps it against the god’s cheek. “Well?”

“No. No. Apologies if it seemed that way.”

He grabs the dark hair and pulls up, bending Loki at the waist. “Apologies are worthless. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“All that matters is that you obey.”

“Yes. Of course,” he replies, his cock aching to be touched. “What are your orders?”

Steve lets go of the head in his hand and watches the upper half of Loki’s body fall then swing back and forth a bit. He swings the riding crop again, hitting his lover across the ribs and arm.

Trading in the riding crop for the Wartenberg wheel. He runs it gently across Loki’s thigh. The body moves away slightly in reaction. That makes him smile. He runs it from the edge of the dark pubic hair to the belly button and towards the left nipple, pressing harder and harder as he goes. A trickle of blood starts to run down as he goes. The red accentuates the heaving movements of the chest.

Steve looks up and sees a trickle of pre-come dripping from his lover’s cock. He can’t help it. He licks a few drops off, causing Loki to moan loudly. That just makes him want the god more. He lightly runs the Wartenberg wheel across the Trickster’s neck. And though he’s very careful not to cut his lover, it leaves a trailing line of blood that remained on the blade from before.

“Min Elskede,” Loki breathes. “Kapteinen min. La meg smake deg. Please,” he says as the tiny spiked wheel travels over his chest in glorious pain. “Let me taste you.”

The artist pushes the instrument hard against the pale skin. Blood trickles down, staining wherever it goes. Steve laps it up, staining his own lips and tongue red with it. His own breath is ragged, wanting. It is taking all of his willpower not to plunge himself into Loki’s mouth. And the god’s pleading isn’t helping matters.

He’s stepping closer and closer to Loki’s mouth, can feel the puffs of air as the god pleads in two languages.

“Please, my Captain, my Darling. Kapteinen min.” He moans as he feels a tongue again brush against the tip of his cock. He moans openly, with abandon. He moans from the center of his arousal. He moans because there is no possible way he could keep it inside.

“Open,” Steve orders. He thrusts into Loki’s mouth and stays there, head dropping back to enjoy the warm wetness around his cock. He starts to thrust slowly in and out as his mouth sucks at the side of his lover’s dick. Loki’s moan reverberates over his skin and shoots through his nerves until it is transformed into his own moan.

He quickly goes faster, unable to slow himself down. And then Loki is coming, and he pulls away mouth open. Semen spurts into his mouth, over his jaw and chest. His hands hold his lover’s head in place and he starts fucking Loki’s in earnest, abandoning himself to it. He goes faster, racing for the release he wants. He’s impatient, but he slows down just a little, hoping that will make his orgasm come sooner. It doesn’t work. He speeds up again, thrusting in and out of his lover’s mouth as the god moans and hums and sucks and works his tongue.

“Oh, fuck,” Steve groans as Loki’s tongue does something new. “Oh, fudge.” He’s going even faster now, his testicles rising up making him feel on the brink of it.

Loki does the thing with his tongue again.

“Loki!” Steve clings to the god as his body shudders. He stumbles back, milks himself as the semen continues to come. He watches as Loki licks the semen from his lips and smiles.

The god loves Steve like this, debauched and flushed, feeling the pleasure but with a slight tinge of guilt in the blue eyes as though thinking nothing that feels this amazing can be a good thing. It’s like he’s corrupting the Avenger all over again. 

Then Steve is squatting again, kissing Loki as though nothing else in the world matters.

“You okay, Kitten?”

“I’m perfect. A tiny headache, but nothing being right-way-round won’t fix. You?”

The pouty lips laugh out a smile. “Amazed. You always amaze me.”

“I could say the same for you.”

Steve gets up and unties the rope holding Loki up. He lowers the god down carefully, gently. Then he carries Loki to the bed and slowly unties him, massaging wherever the ropes touched the cool skin.

They sit facing each other on the bed, the strong hands rubbing and comforting the newly-freed arms.

They clean up the few wounds Loki has and return to bed, Steve putting his boxers back on before doing so.

“How did I get so lucky?” Loki asks as his head rests against Steve’s chest.

“I was just wondering the same thing. About myself. Me being lucky,” he tries to correct.

The god chuckles. “I know what you meant, Darling.” He moves so that he can look into Steve’s eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you back,” he replies as he moves a strand of hair behind Loki’s ear, enjoying the shortness of it. “We’re spending the weekend in Brooklyn.”

“Oh? You want to get more intense than this?”

“I want the place to ourselves. I want to let you walk around naked. I want to spend all day in bed without anyone making note of it.”

“Is that all?” Loki asks playfully.

“I want you all to myself.”

“Then you shall have it.” He gives Steve a kiss and turns around. He can feel the warm body wrap around his, and he smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you really love Loki with long hair. I hope you will forgive the haircut, but it was time. Loki was ready. He needed it. Now if he grows it long it will be for himself and not because he still secretly wants to be Asgardian.
> 
> The idea to donate the hair to ‘Locks of Love’ was from Amy Brown (ao3) who thought that it would be a sweet gesture since Wade had/has cancer. The suggestion could not have come at a more perfect time since I had just written the part where Loki cut his hair.
> 
> Thrud made her first real appearance thanks to a request from Mikkeneko and some amazing character insight from skydancer2000 (ff) who really helped me think about how Hel might feel about her. I don’t know Thrud completely yet. But maybe we’ll learn more about her in later chapters.
> 
> The first song “Demons” by Imagine Dragons was suggested by Smile-Evily. The other two songs were “A Whole New World” by Alan Menken, Tim Rice, and Howard Ashman (yes, from the Aladdin soundtrack) and “Maybe I’m Amazed” by Paul McCartney.
> 
> Putting the tattoo on the arch of Loki’s foot was suggested by FireChildSlytherin5 (ff).Thor being jealous of Loki’s tattoo, specifically wanting a matching one with his brother was from skydancer2000. 
> 
> We finally know what the punishment for Odin and Frigga will be. The punishment was requested by HKHolmes911 (ao3). This is to help Odin to fully comprehend the pain he caused Loki. Thrud’s information about the warriors in Valhalla was helped by skydancer2000 and FireChildSlytherin5.
> 
> Welp. That’s 99 chapters down. *takes breath* I have no words except ‘Thank you’. They are poor next to the gratitude I feel, but that is all I have. So again: Thank you! Until next time…


	100. To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki spend the day together
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Public Place Sex, Oral Sex, Jotun Loki, Pre-Serum Steve, Anal Sex, Bondage, Paddle, A bit of Candle Wax, Riding Crop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Contains spoilers to The Lion King

Loki has no idea where they are going. He doesn’t care. He’s on the back of the motorcycle, hands at Steve’s waist as they drive through the streets of Manhattan. He is content. He is more than content.

Steve pulls into a garage. Once they put their helmets away, he grabs Loki’s hand and leads the way to the street.

The god is so busy looking at the hand holding his that he doesn’t realize they are on the sidewalk until he hears some vendors trying to sell tickets to tourist attractions and bus tours. He looks up. “The Empire State Building?”

The blond stops and turns, worry in his eyes. “What’s wrong? Too hokey?”

“No. Just surprised. We have been here before with Hel.”

“With Hel,” Steve repeats. His thumb rubs gentle circles over the back of the god’s hand. “Humor me.”

They go inside and head to the 80th floor, Steve holding Loki’s hand all the way up. They go through the security check. It’s pretty early, so there aren’t too many people there. 

Next is the line for the ticket booths. The older woman they end up in front of recognizes the Captain. She wants to let them in for free, but Steve insists on paying. She wants to give them a private tour, but he doesn’t want special treatment.

Steve takes Loki’s hand, and they walk through the museum area fairly quickly, stopping mainly to admire the architecture. The artist talks about the art deco style, pointing out some of the things that he loves about it.

“Are you alright?” Loki asks after a while. He gets a quizzical look. The god lifts up their hands.

“Proving a point.”

“And that is?”

“That you don’t have to have breasts for me to want to hold your hand in public.”

Loki nods, afraid that if he speaks too much emotion will come through.

They continue through the museum then wait in line to ride the elevator up to the observation deck.

Outside, it is windy and a bit overcast, but it is a perfect day. Steve takes at least 20 pictures – of Loki, of the two of them, of his city. A couple of times he asks strangers to take their picture. He holds his boyfriend close.

They look out at the Brooklyn Bridge. Steve tells Loki about the few times he’d come into Manhattan as a kid.

“It must have seemed very different then.”

“It did,” Steve replies. “It seemed bigger. But smaller, too. There weren’t so many tall buildings.” He takes Loki’s hand and turns to him. “More importantly, it didn’t have you.”

“You. They should call _you_ Silvertongue.”

A voice cuts into their world. “Uh, excuse me.” The person is young, dressed in the uniform of an employee and holding a large camera. “Captain Rogers? Um, the Empire State Building was hoping we might get your picture for our wall of celebrities?”

“I’m not a celebrity,” Steve tells him.

“Oh, well, we don’t have a wall of superheroes. Please? I was told to take your picture.”

Loki smiles and tells the young man that of course he may take the Captain’s picture. He gets out of the way. He gets pulled back.

“Oh no you don’t. If I have to get my picture taken, you’re going to be in it with me.”

xxx

The gift shop has things in all price ranges. “Why are we here?” Loki asks.

“Because I want to buy you something.”

“I don’t need anything.”

Steve holds up an Empire State Building teddy bear. Loki shakes his head in response. He holds up a tie-dye shirt. Loki scowls. He holds up a paperweight of the building with a King Kong hanging onto the top. Loki chuckles and says, “No.”

“Too bad. I’m getting it for you, King Kong.”

“You haven’t called me that in ages. My Darling Fay Wray,” he adds with a wink. “But I don’t need it.”

“Fine. Then I’m getting it for me. For my desk at work. To remind me of you.”

“As you wish,” Loki says, knowing there is no arguing at this point.

Steve moves on and finds a necklace, pewter in color that opens to reveal a clock. The chain is long based on how much of it is in the little packaging. The outside is quite pretty, a raised depiction of the New York City skyline. He shows it to Loki. “I’m getting you this.”

The god touches it, opens it. “I like it. But you don’t have to.”

“I want to.”

“It doesn’t exactly go with my suits.”

“It would if it was a woman’s suit. Or if you don’t wear a tie,” Steve notes.

Loki smiles his acquiescence. “Thank you, Darling.”

Steve goes to pay for the items.

As they leave, heading back the way they came through the museum, they see a man in a gorilla suit. Loki insists on taking Steve’s picture with the gorilla.

“Act afraid,” the god requests.

“I’m Captain Steve Rogers. I’m not supposed to act afraid.”

“You’re Fay Wray. Now act afraid.”

Steve laughs. He hears the guy in the suit laugh. “Just take our picture, Loki.”

He does. Afterwards, they get someone to take a picture of the two of them with the fake gorilla.

They go to Macy’s next where they do a lot of looking and a little shopping. Steve gets a red Henley, some a-shirts, and boxer shorts in white, red, and blue. Loki gets some Captain America socks and a red dress shirt.

“I can’t believe you’re getting those,” Steve says, glaring at the socks.

“I think they’re fantastic. You may not realize this, but I am a big fan of Captain America.”

“Really? I always thought he was a bit of a goody-two-shoes.”

The corner of Loki’s mouth rises. “You’d be surprised at how wicked he can be. Deliciously wicked.”

Steve doesn’t feel so wicked standing in the lingerie area. He feels a bit embarrassed and very out of place, especially when Loki holds up very slinky items to get his opinion. “Whatever you want,” he says, hoping to end this as quickly as possible.

The god is holding two very sexy lingerie sets. One is predominantly red and sheer with black lace accentuating the bust and pubic areas. The other is white with ruffles and an open stomach. He puts one against his chest then the other. “Which do you think? Devil or angel?”

They are getting some strange looks from the women shoppers around there.

“Both,” Steve says partly because he just wants to get out of there and partly because he really does like both.

“Perhaps this one,” Loki says as he reaches for a deep purple bustier.

Steve grabs the bustier and puts it back. “The red,” he says quietly but firmly.

Loki holds it up against his own chest again. “Are you sure?” he asks innocently. But the twinkle in the green eyes tells the Captain that the god is doing this just to get other people’s attention.

“Yes,” Steve says.

“Devil it is. I told you Captain America could be deliciously wicked.”

Steve grabs the red lingerie from the god’s grasp and goes to pay for it. “Lucky girl,” the cashier tells him. It makes him blush, and he hates it.

He hands the bag to a gleeful Loki. “Where to now?”

“I’m not sure. I’d like to get something for Thor and me.” The questioning look from the Captain prompts him to talk about the disappointment and slight jealousy Thor had about them not getting matching tattoos. “So unless you are willing to change your mind…”

“I’m not.”

Loki sighs. “Then I would like to get something else for us, to symbolize our brotherhood and show my appreciation. I just don’t know what. Matching t-shirts?”

Steve thinks it’s sweet but doesn’t say so. “Yeah. That could work. But that’s very…It isn’t something you could wear all the time. I think Thor would appreciate something more permanent, even if it’s discreet.”

“Such as?”

“Jewelry. There are friendship bracelets. Or you could have matching necklaces.”

“You just bought me a necklace,” Loki notes.

“I know I did. Doesn’t mean you can’t get another. You could put a little hammer and a little, I don’t know, helmet? Whatever you think most symbolizes you. Or it could be a simple pendant with something in Asgardian that is cut in half. You each take a piece.”

Loki’s mouth moves to the left as he ponders this. “That could work. We could decide on the words or symbol together.”

“I think he’d like that. Actually, I’m wrong. I know he’ll love it.”

“Then I shan’t worry about that now and discuss it with him later.”

“That sounds like a capital idea,” Steve says as he takes Loki’s hand, garnering an odd look from the checkout woman.

They go back into the men’s section, and Loki insists that Steve try on another shirt. The Captain really doesn’t want to, but he does it just so that the god will stop pestering him. He doesn’t notice the Trickster grabbing a few more on the way to try it on.

He goes into the dressing room and is surprised to find Loki following close behind. So close that it is the Trickster who closes and locks the door. Steve suddenly finds himself pinned against the mirror, lips pressed against his own. He pushes Loki away.

“I thought you wanted me to try on the shirt.” His words are greeted with a wicked grin. “Loki, what are you doing?” He doesn’t really need to ask though as hands now free of shirts and packages begin to unfasten his trousers. Using his own hands to stop the god’s, he reminds his lover that there are cameras.

Loki rolls his eyes and cocks his head to the side. “There. Now you don’t need to worry about them.”

“What did you do?”

“A simple illusion. All the cameras and anyone else sees is you trying on those shirts.” He resumes unfastening Steve’s trousers. “Leaving us free to do whatever we want. Oh, I should probably tell you, I’m not masking the sound. So anyone passing by will be able to hear us,” he says as he takes Steve’s cock in his hand. Loki kneels down and licks just the tip.

“Loki,” Steve breathes so softly that not even the god hears him.

Just then the sound of someone walking into the dressing room area and going into a room very close to theirs is heard. Of course that’s when Loki begins go suck on the side of Steve’s dick.

The artist bites his lower lip as his breaths get heavier.

They hear someone else choose a dressing room next to theirs.

Steve knows this is payback for the library. And if he had a stronger will right now, if it didn’t feel so incredible, if the thought of someone catching them didn’t turn him on…And it does, he realizes. He hates to admit it, but it does turn him on to be so dirty so close to where others could catch them.

He stuffs the side of his hand into his mouth and bites down to stifle a moan as Loki’s mouth finally envelops him. His other hand is in the dark hair, moving as the man travels up and down his shaft. Steve is trying so hard to control his breathing, counting out each inhale and exhale as Loki continues to undermine his control.

The Trickster, for his part, is just getting started. His goal is to make Steve cry out, even if it is a stifled little moan. He moves his mouth to the Captain’s testicles, sucking on them lightly, running his tongue around and over them before concentrating on the underside of the engorged cock. He nips at it before kissing and sucking any pain away. 

He feels the hand in his hair close and pull. Should he allow Steve to take over? He takes hold of the wrist above his head and begins to massage it, loosening its grip. Head free to move about on its own again, Loki takes Steve’s tip into his mouth and swirls his tongue around it.

Steve bites harder into his hand as his head pushes back against the dressing room mirror.

A heterosexual couple goes into a nearby dressing room. The woman sounds tired. The man sounds very picky. He doesn’t like where the shoulder seam is hitting him.

Loki sucks hard then takes half the cock into his mouth.

A tiny moan escapes the Captain’s throat. He thanks God that the woman was talking at the time.

“It looks fine,” she was saying.

But that tiny slip up fuels Steve’s lust. Both hands now hold Loki’s head still as he starts to fuck the willing mouth that is somehow grinning even with his cock stuffed into it. Oh how he wants to fuck that grin away but not the gleaming eyes, those wicked green eyes that can make him do unspeakable things.

Loki delights in Steve’s blown pupils and the look of unquenchable desire on that innocent face. His tongue roams as the cock uses him.

“No. It’s too loose under the arms,” the man says.

“It is not. It’s fine,” his wife/girlfriend/friend tells him.

Long fingers tighten their grip on Steve’s hips as the thrusts get more erratic. Green eyes shine with delight as Steve’s hand flies into the pouty mouth.

“Is everyone doing okay?” a Macy’s employee asks.

They hear a door open. “Do you have this in a smaller size?” a female voice asks.

“It won’t matter. The shoulders won’t fit right then.”

Blue eyes shut tight as the athletic body tightens in anticipation.

They hear a sigh. “Fine,” the woman says just before the door closes.

Loki hums just a little in time to the closing of the door. He’s rewarded with hot semen and, more importantly, a very breathy, gasping, short moan. Anyone else might mistake it for struggling to get clothes on or off as one might do in a dressing room, but Loki knows the truth.

Steve collapses against the mirror, feeling and watching Loki swallow each pump of ejaculate. When he’s finally done, the god rises and gently puts his cock back into his boxers and trousers. He is buttoned and zipped before being kissed, tasting himself on his lover’s tongue.

Taking a step back, Loki drops the illusion. “I don’t like any of those shirts on you,” he declares. Then he grabs their bags and leaves the tiny room.

Unsure if he can stand much less walk, Steve takes a deep breath, grabs the shirts he was meant to try on, and walks unsteadily out. A wobbly hand puts the shirts on the ‘Do Not Want’ rack. And as he follows Loki through the store, two thoughts go through his mind. First, that it was incredible even if, or maybe especially because it makes him feel like he has a dirty secret that would tarnish his reputation if anyone knew. Second, he’s going to have to get Loki back for this. 

xxx

They go to Chinatown for lunch and are instantly greeted with, “Captain Steve! Mr. Loki! Welcome. Will you be having the usual?”

“Yes, Kuan-Yin. Thank you. Do you work lunches, too?” Steve asks.

“Mae she called in sick. I cover for her today. She will be most upset she missed you.”

“Well tell Mae I hope she feels better soon.” He has no idea who Mae is, but that doesn’t matter.

They drink hot tea and smile at each other. Steve reaches across and strokes Loki’s fingers.

“You are very tactile today,” Loki notes. “It’s making me a bit nervous.”

“Sorry,” Steve replies and pulls back his hand.

“Don’t be. I shouldn’t have said anything. It’s nice…being anonymous-ish and just being together.” He looks into the impossibly blue eyes. “I love you, Steve Rogers.”

“I love you back, Kitten.”

They hear squeals from a nearby table. “He called ‘im Kitten,” one of the girls squeaks. “Just like in the video.”

Steve and Loki both look over. There are four young teenagers at the table, each with a different color of hair – black with red streaks, platinum blonde, brown with orange streaks, and turquoise.

“Oh, shit. They’re looking over here. Don’t look. Don’t look.” So of course everyone looks.

“Hello,” Loki says. “You do know it’s rude to eavesdrop on other people’s conversations.”

“Oh, crap. We’re so sorry. It’s just...” The girl with the platinum blonde hair can’t finish her sentence.

“We’re total Mischief Makers,” one of the two that looks very androgynous says. “Hearing Steve call you Kitten was just, it was a little overwhelming. And Kimi is a bit dramatic. Sorry.”

“You’re a boy today,” the one wearing the heaviest make-up notes.

“I am indeed a boy today. I’m a boy most days. What about you?”

One is always a girl. Two are usually girls. The last is often a boy. Steve doesn’t understand but decides it would be best not to say anything. He might ask Loki about it later.

The teenagers’ food arrives. Kuan-Yin tells them something in Chinese as he puts the plates down. They look over and apologize again. Then they keep to themselves, sneaking little and not so little looks at the couple.

Steve touches Loki’s hand again. “I’m glad the party got postponed.”

“Me, too, Darling.”

Steve tells Loki that he has to go to D.C. to talk to some Congress-people about the Mutant Registration Act. “I promised Scott I’d do it, and I’ve got to go to Washington for S.H.I.E.L.D. anyway.” He’ll be gone a couple of days.

“When?” Loki asks.

“Wednesday.”

“Would you like company?”

He takes a breath. “I would, but we won’t exactly get to spend much time together. I’m going to be pretty busy.” He sees the disappointment Loki is trying to hide behind a small smile. “Unless you really want to come. I was going to take Tuesday off to be with you after…Then leave Wednesday morning for D.C.” He takes Loki’s hand. “You’re welcome to come if you want.”

Green eyes drop to the tablecloth. “No. You should go. I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

“You know what? I’m going to tell Fury to send someone else.”

“No. I’ll be fine,” Loki assures him. “It isn’t as though I haven’t lived with the memories every day of my life.”

“It’s going to be different. You know it’s going to be different.”

“I know, but I’ve had practice. And if I’m not fine, Thor will be there to help me through it. Or I’ll occupy myself by doing a proper hunt for Wade. I’m starting to get worried about him.”

“Okay. Let me know if you change your mind.” Steve decides now is a good time to change the subject. “Just so you know, there’s been a steady stream of reporters wanting to talk to you about Hel dating someone with the X-gene. They want to talk to Thor, too, now. They somehow found out he’s interested in Storm.”

“Ah, yes. That may be because I mentioned it on my vlog.”

An eyebrow rises critically. “Okay. Well, they want to talk to both of you now.”

Loki starts to play with Steve’s fingers. “That could be fun. Especially if you did it with us.”

The Captain almost hates to ask. “How so?”

He smiles a mischievous smile. “Well, they may not believe me, probably think I’m still dangerous. But if you were to tell them how you _whipped_ me into shape…”

“Loki,” Steve gently admonishes.

“Oh, come on. Don’t pretend you wouldn’t find that enjoyable. I know how much you love the press.”

He tries to suppress a smile. “You are a terrible, terrible person.”

“And you love me for it.”

“Not just for it, Kitten,” he replies as he strokes Loki’s fingers. Steve says he’ll have to clear any interviews with S.H.I.E.L.D. but doesn’t think that will be a problem. “I can’t believe I’m letting you talk me into this.”

The dumplings arrive.

Steve watches as Loki uses chopsticks to eat. “You’ve gotten really good at that,” he says.

“I had an excellent teacher,” the god replies. “So what’s next for today?”

“Well, we’re going to the theater tonight. Before then, maybe just hang out at the apartment?”

“Sounds perfect.” 

xxx

They walk into the elevator of their Brooklyn apartment building carrying their Macy’s bags.

“Do you remember the first time we were here?” Steve asks.

“Of course. You didn’t even look at me till I spoke.”

“You didn’t speak to me until I asked you a question.”

“’What floor.’ I remember it well. I responded, ‘Yours.’ You looked at me then, fear in your eyes before searching the elevator for something to fight me with.”

“You were carrying that duffel bag. I thought you were going to kill me.”

Loki gives him a half-smile. “I wanted something far more valuable than your life.”

“You knew exactly where I lived – what floor, what apartment. It was scary.”

“I was quite nervous,” Loki admits. “My only thought was to get you to let me into your apartment.”

Steve looks at him in surprise, a small smile playing on his lips. “Well you sure didn’t seem it.”

The elevator opens, and they take the familiar walk to the apartment door. Steve opens it, and they go inside. The bags are dropped on the table.

The Captain continues, “I was really nervous about letting you in here. But I figured I’d have a better chance fighting you in here than out there.”

Loki touches Steve’s arm. “Feeling nostalgic, Darling?”

He shrugs. “It’s just a lot has happened since then. If someone had told me then that we’d end up here, I would never have believed them.”

The god sees the Jotun rock out of the corner of his eye. He moves to it. “If someone had told me I’d be comfortable doing this in front of anyone…” He picks up the rock and watches his hand turn blue. “I would have done something horrible to them probably.” He looks at Steve with red eyes.

“I love you, Kitten.”

“I love you back.”

Steve understands how huge this is. He wants to make an equally grand gesture. “Now do me.”

“Do you?”

“Make me, you know, like I was before the serum. Make me little Steve Rogers.”

Loki smiles warmly. He waves his hand.

Steve instantly feels shorter. He looks down and sees his small body. He looks up and sees the tall, blue creature moving towards him. He sticks out his hand. “Hello. My name is Steve Rogers.”

“I am Loki…of Jotenheim,” he says and shakes the small hand.

“Wow, your skin is cold.”

“I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?” Loki asks, concern etched in his voice.

“No, I’m fine.”

“Good. And you aren’t frightened?”

Steve shakes his head. “Should I be?”

Loki doesn’t answer. There is an awkward silence as they look at each other.

“Jotenheim. I’m guessing that isn’t exactly close by,” Steve finally says.

“No. I’m from a place very far away.”

“How did you get here?”

“Magic.”

“Magic,” Steve repeats as though he can’t quite believe it. “That must be somethin’. I’ve seen magicians before. Card tricks. Slight of hand. I once saw a guy saw a woman in half.”

That surprises Loki. “How…bloody.”

“No. Not really. I mean, he put her back together. Good as new. It was just a silly trick. Probably used two dames for it or somethin’.”

Loki wants to show him real magic. He looks around and sees some junk mail. He picks it up and holds it in his palm. The paper folds itself into a bird and begins to fly.

“Wow,” Steve exclaims softly. “That’s just…Wow. Forgive me for saying so, but I’ve never met anyone as fascinating as you.”

“Fascinating? Most creatures find me frightening.” The paper bird lands back in Loki’s hand. He hands it to the shorter man.

“Well, I tend to look at the world a little differently than most people. You may not have noticed, but I’m smaller than most guys.”

“Are you? I am also smaller than most of my kind. My father…He was not happy with how small I was.”

“My father wasn’t thrilled, either. Any dreams he had of his son playing in the Big Leagues were basically shot.”

“Big Leagues?”

“Baseball. It’s a sport. You kinda need to be…healthy.”

“And you aren’t?”

Steve shakes his head, sadness and disappointment in his eyes.

Loki hesitates before asking if he can ask something. Steve tells him he can. He takes a moment to decide how best to do so without upsetting the young man. “Your health, is it genetic or something else?” He’s been wondering this for some time.

The blond shrugs his small shoulders. “I grew up poor during the Depression,” he replies as he sits at the table. “So mainly something else, I guess.”

That doesn’t make complete sense to Loki. “Wouldn’t all children your age have been affected?”

“Well, I was already sickly and malnourished. Sickly because I had been born too soon. Gave me heart problems and asthma among other things. Malnourished because of the Depression. Then we started having huge dust storms in the plains region. Some were so big, the dust blew all the way out here. It covered everything. Got into my lungs and made them worse than what they were. I remember that first winter it was so bad it made the snow up in New England red.”

“That must have been difficult.”

Steve shrugs. “We made it through. Kind of. And hey, I’m still here.”

“Yes, you are.”

“What about you?”

“I don’t know. I have no idea who my mother is.”

“That must be hard.”

It’s Loki’s turn to shrug. “She didn’t want me. I don’t want her.”

“You’re not even curious?”

Loki looks away. He is curious. But he isn’t curious enough to swallow his pride. Besides, he doesn’t know how Frigga would react. “Doesn’t matter.” He looks into the concerned blue eyes. “How is it that you can look upon me without fear?”

“Should I fear you?”

“You should probably fear my people but not me. You do not need to fear me.”

Steve reaches out and touches the blue creature’s arm. “Good. Wow! You are cold. How come?”

“I am what they call a Frost Giant. Some say there is ice in my blood.” Loki moves his arm and takes Steve’s hand in his. “Your hand is warm. I like it.”

“Do you…Would you mind if I drew you? I just…You’re stunning. I’ve never met anyone like you.”

“Nor have I met anyone like you. If you wish to draw me, then by all means do so.”

Steve gets a sketchpad and some pencils. He moves Loki over by the window to get some natural light. Then he moves his own chair to get the best angle. He draws, just draws, getting lost in his art.

Loki watches fiddling with the rock in his hands, a little surprised that the world doesn’t look any differently through red eyes, not at all surprised that the look and the light in Steve’s eyes are the same.

The artist looks up for reference and does a double take. Blue and red eyes hold each other’s gaze. Steve swallows. “Is something wrong?”

“Not at all. Why do you ask?”

“The way you’re looking at me.”

“What about it?”

“No one’s ever looked at me like that.”

“No one?” Loki asks. “Not even a certain Lieutenant Henry Frost?”

“I don’t know a Lieutenant Henry Frost,” Steve says. “I know you. I’d like to know you better. I want to know you best.”

“Then you shall.” There is a moment of silence before Loki asks if the picture is finished.

“Huh? No. Sorry. You distracted me,” he says with a small smile and a slight blush. He forces himself to look down and continues to draw.

The blush is somehow even more adorable than usual, and Loki can’t help but smile. “Would you like some music?”

“Uh, yeah, um.” There is no JARVIS here. “Stay there. I’ll put it on.”

“No. Don’t. I didn’t mean for you to get up.”

“I know. It’s fine. I’d rather you not move.” Steve gets up and puts on some Artie Shaw. Then he returns to his seat and resumes sketching as the clarinetist and his orchestra begin to play ‘Begin the Beguine’.

“When did you start drawing?” Loki asks.

“I dunno. I’ve always drawn. My mother said she used to catch me drawing on the walls.”

“And when did you realize you had a passion for it? Or do you not remember that either.”

Steve thinks back. “I was in second grade maybe? These guys from class were picking on this girl whose brother had developmental problems. I stepped in to defend her. So they started picking on me, which is what they usually did. It was the first time one of them hit me though. As they were laughing and walking away, I got back up and tapped the one who his me on the arm. When he turned around, I punched him in the gut. Didn’t do much damage. He hit me again. I got up again. Three of them started punching me at once. Then someone came and tried to get them off me. It was another kid from my class. James Barnes. Everyone called him Bucky. He walked me home, tried to clean me up before I went inside. Ma still fussed, but she was proud I didn’t back down. I went into my room and started to draw. Everything I had been feeling just flowed onto the paper. Everything else went away. It felt good, really good.”

“I bet you were magnificent.”

Steve laughs. “Hardly. I had bruises everywhere and a bloody nose.”

“Battle scars. They appear to have healed nicely.”

The artist blushes at the words. “Thanks.” He doesn’t dare look up, but he needs to for reference. He sneaks a glance but gets caught in the V of dark skin showing between the open collar of the white cotton shirt.

“Steve?”

He looks up into the red eyes. “Sorry. You’re just…stunning.”

Loki gives the tiniest of smiles. “I could say the same about you.”

“Ah, get outta town.”

“What?” the Frost Giant asks unsure if the man is serious. “You want me to leave?”

“No, I don’t. I didn’t mean to actually leave. Sorry. I’m just not good at talking to –“ He realizes he was about to say ‘dames’. “To beautiful people.”

“You think I’m beautiful?”

There is such a vulnerability in the voice that Steve can’t help but fall a little in love. “Well, yeah.” He blushes again and looks down.

“You are also beautiful. Sorry, that sounds so inadequate. You are… Your eyes are extraordinary. Your lashes…I’ve never seen lashes that long.”

“Well I’m so small something has to make up for it, right?”

“You are perfect.”

“You’re a liar.”

“Yes, I am, but not about that.” Loki watches as the artist returns to his drawing. “You don’t believe me.”

“There’s no such thing as perfect,” Steve tells him.

“You’re the closest I’ve ever met.”

“Keep talking like that, I just might kiss you.”

“Promise?”

That gives Steve pause. He finishes his drawing and goes to put it down on the table. He walks over to the blue man and takes his hands, the rock solid between their palms. “Loki? No role-playing, okay? You know I love you like this, right?”

“Yes. And I love you as you are. You know that, yes?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” Loki takes a breath. “Then you’ll make love to me? Like this? As we are?”

Steve strokes his cheek. “Is that what you want?”

“It’s not about what I want.”

The small man sits on the Frost Giant’s lap. He straddles the god, kisses the blue lips softly, slowly, sucking lightly on the bottom lip. They kiss some more, enjoying the feel and taste of the other.

The big band music playing on Steve’s turntable can barely be heard, so lost are they in each other.

Small hands unbutton Loki’s shirt, run over the cold skin that had been hidden. Warm lips continue to kiss. Fabric is pushed off the ridged shoulders.

Long thin fingers find the bottom of the artist’s shirt. They touch the skin beneath, causing a shiver to travel up the man’s spine.

Lips move to the dark ear, slowly teasing it. Steve knows it’s working when the hands on his skin pull him closer and light moans can be heard amongst the heavy breaths. He moves Loki’s hands to the front of his shirt. The rock in the god’s palm makes it hard to unfasten the buttons. Steve helps him. The shirt and the t-shirt underneath are removed.

Loki runs his fingers over the two tattoos that appear so much smaller now.

They kiss some more, mouths open and hungry. The smaller man begins to move his hips and lower back. 

Steve pulls away. “Carry me to the bed.”

Loki doesn’t have to be told twice. He stands, one hand beneath the artist’s ass and the other around his back, rock still in hand. After taking the half dozen steps or so to the bed, he turns around and sits.

They continue to kiss. Steve plants his knees on the bed and rises up so that he’s taller than Loki. The god abandons the artist’s lips, instead moving down the chin, the neck, the chest. He runs his red tongue over the warm skin.

Steve guides the blue face back up, and he claims the dark lips again. Mouths open. Tongues meet.

“I want you,” Loki says in the brief moment his lips are his own.

The frail body towers over him. There is passion and lust in the blue eyes as well as the confidence that always turns Loki on. He kisses his lover with more fervor until he’s pushed away.

“Lie down,” Steve orders.

Loki rests his back on the bed, the rock still firmly held in his hand. He watches as the small hands unfasten his trousers and pulls them off. Or at least Steve tries to. The pants get caught on the shoes that are still on the god’s feet.

An impatient Steve yanks the shoes off first then the pants then the socks. He uses the same order on his own clothes with the addition of removing his boxer shorts at the end. He goes to get the lubricant and brings it back, setting it on the floor between Loki’s feet.

He extends Loki’s left leg and runs his fingers over his signature. He puts his lips against the ink, still visible against the blue skin. He kisses up one of the blue legs. He lingers at the hollow of the knee before continuing. As he goes up the inner thigh, he sees that Loki is almost completely aroused.

“So warm,” Loki moans. When Steve leaves him again, the god asks, “Where…?”

The artist returns and holds up the cock ring.

It’s a good thing the god knows magic. There is no way the cock ring could be placed on his dick otherwise. He makes the circle bigger, feels Steve slip his cock through it, then returns it to its original size with a groan. It’s worth the discomfort when he feels a hot tongue lick him from base to tip.

“Fuck,” he breathes as his one free hand grabs the comforter beneath him. He feels the warm mouth on his bellybutton. “Darling? May I ask something?”

“Uh-huh,” Steve replies then returns to tonguing the indentation in the middle of the god’s stomach.

“The rock. Could you tie it to my arm or something? I want to touch you, and it’s difficult when I have to hold this.”

Steve looks up. “Maybe I don’t want you to touch me.”

Loki nods and closes his eyes, relishing the feeling of warmth and passion the artist is giving him. But then it goes away. Opening his eyes, he sees Steve getting a dishtowel.

The artist takes the rock from Loki’s hand and presses it against the bicep that is already starting to turn pale. As soon as the rock touches the skin again, it returns to Jotun blue. He uses the towel to tie it in place. Then he takes the now-empty hand and kisses the palm. Suddenly he’s straddling the Frost Giant again, holding the blue wrists against the bed. Steve still has his strength within the illusion of his smaller body, and the pressure on Loki’s wrists is almost painful. The god loves it. 

Steve’s mouth attacks the regal neck, causing Loki to gasp. The warmth from the blond’s body is causing his blood to flow quickly, and it continues to flow down between his legs. The cock ring is digging into his skin with increasing discomfort.

“Steve Rogers. Conqueror of Frost Giants,” Loki chuckles. He isn’t sure if he’s teasing Steve or himself. It doesn’t matter. He is enjoying himself immensely.

His wrists are let go. The warm lips begin travelling down his cold skin. They linger on the ridges of his hips then slowly continue their trip.

“Knees up,” Steve commands as he grabs the lubricant from the floor. He squirts some on his hand and spreads it over his cock.

“I thought you were going to make love to me.”

“Tough love, Kitten. That’s what you need.” Steve pushes his finger into Loki’s ass. It is immediately engulfed in coldness.

Loki, inversely, feels warmth radiating from within him. “I love you.” He feels a kiss on his inner thigh as the finger within him begins to move gently. His skin is lightly sucked up into the warm mouth. “Min Elskede,” he breathes.

Steve adds a second finger as his other hand strokes the blue stomach. “My Ocean.” The cold body seeks out his touch, rising wherever their skin touches. His palm moves over the ridged hips and down to the god’s haunches. He squeezes the back of the thigh.

Now that the rock is no longer in his hand, Loki finds he hasn’t had a real chance to touch his lover. He knows better than to request his preparation be speeded up. Not to mention that he doesn’t want it speeded up. He’s enjoying Steve’s languid pace, the slight turn of the fingers as they move slowly in and out of him. A soft moan escapes his throat.

“Purr for me, Kitten.”

Loki’s throat rumbles contentedly. He’s rewarded with a third finger. The purr turns into a happy groan. His hand seeks out the one still holding onto his thigh.

“Look at me, Kitten.”

Red eyes open and look down his body to see the small face, lips open and blue eyes dilated. “Yes, Darling.”

“What do you see?”

“The man I love.”

Steve pulls out his fingers. He climbs on top of Loki. “Open yourself for me.”

The Frost Giant places his hands on his own ass and pulls his cheeks apart. This allows the blond to line up and ram himself into the exposed hole. They both moan and gasp. Steve allows the cold shiver to vibrate through his body. Then he looks down.

His blue eyes look down onto a blue chest. He looks up. “Come here.”

Loki bends forward and is immediately kissed. His arms wrap around the small body but feel another shiver rumble through the undefined muscles. “Perhaps I should wear gloves.”

Steve laughs. “Let’s see if I can get us both warmed up.” He begins to move.

It feels warm and true. Loki takes Steve’s face in his hands and kisses him gently. He moves his own body, meeting each of his lover’s slow, deep thrusts. His cock is rubbing against his lover’s upper abdomen. Steve’s tongue warms his lips before retreating back behind the owner’s teeth. It comes out again and finds refuge in the coolness of the god’s mouth.

One hand travels down to the artist’s ass and squeezes gently. It moves into the crack and massages the sensitive opening.

Steve begins to pull out more, rubbing against the cool hand behind him before thrusting deeply into his lover. He licks and sucks on Loki’s bottom lip.

The blue head lies back as a moan escapes his lips. He can feel his blood coursing through his body. His cock is driving him mad as it is rubbed with each thrust. He feels his lover’s lips on his chest, burrowing a hole to his heart. “My Darling.”

The artist starts to thrust faster. He looks up and sees red eyes looking back open and vulnerable. He reaches up and pulls the head to his.

The Frost Giant can’t help but be moved by the passion and love in the blue eyes. He lifts his head with the help of the small hand and kisses Steve, mouth open and needful. The artist begins to suck gently on the hollow where Loki’s collarbones almost meet. He kisses the top of the blond head.

He tenses as a wave of pleasure shoots through his body. “Darling,” he moans as his toes curl.

Steve moves away from that spot. He is nowhere near ready yet, and he wants to come as close to when Loki does as possible. “Not yet, Ocean. I’m not done with you.” He pulls out and turns the god onto his side. 

Quickly grabbing the lube from the floor, he coats Loki’s hand. Then he lies behind Loki and immediately enters him again. Steve holds the body close, running his teeth over the back of the blue shoulder.

Loki holds his top leg up and pushes back each time Steve pushes forward. He places his hand back against his lover’s ass. They’re moving as one, hips and lower spine smoothly shifting apart and back together

“No touching yourself,” Steve pants.

“I wouldn’t think of it,” he lies. That’s all he can think about. And Steve calling it out isn’t helping matters. He rubs the anus harder, hears his lover grunt in pleasure.

“I want to sink into you,” the artist says, “to lose myself in you.”

“Yes,” Loki breathes. “Anything, my Darling.”

Steve’s getting close, close enough to move his hand down to the blue testicles. He feels the body in front of his shiver, hears a broken moan. “Harder,” he growls at the god.

Loki dips his finger into Steve’s ass up to the first knuckle.

“Yes. God, yes.” His hand moves to the god’s cock. He adjusts his thrusts to stroke against his lover’s prostate.

The god cries out. He pushes his finger further into Steve’s ass, strokes the inside until he feels the body against his tense and the mouth behind his shoulder bite down as a moan escapes it.

Loki feels like he’s going to melt, melt and explode. Or explode into a mist of water. Either way, it feels amazing. And if this were the last moment he would ever experience, he would be content. He is loved. He is cared for. He turns his head back for a kiss and isn’t disappointed. Red eyes close to better experience all the ways Steve is touching him, all the ways he is touching Steve.

“Ready to swell, my Ocean?”

“Yes.” He’s been ready since before they changed positions. If not for the cock ring, he would have come as soon as Steve hit his prostate the first time. “Yes,” he says again impatiently.

Steve thrusts in gently but deeply. He stays there for a couple of measures before pulling back out and immediately thrusting in again. He can feel the blue body tensing. “Do you love me?”

“You know I do.”

“Show me. Come for me.”

“Now?” Please, please let it be now.

“Right…now,” he says as he thrusts and pulls and twists and breathes.

Loki’s mouth drops open with a deep-throated moan as semen begins to pulse out of him. His body spasms in pleasure, eyes closed, finger pushing deeper into his lover.

“Loki,” Steve moans as the god’s orgasm stimulates his own.

The god can feel heat spurting deeper inside of him. He’s positive he’s going to melt at any moment and is very surprised when he doesn’t.

Steve’s hand moves up the blue torso and comes to rest over Loki’s heart. He feels it beating in time to his own. It reinforces the feeling that they are one, each completing the other.

“You aren’t too cold? I can remove the rock if you are.”

“I’m fine, Kitten.” 

They reluctantly pull apart as Artie Shaw goes into a clarinet solo. Steve makes Loki lie on his back before untying the dishtowel. He watches as the red eyes fade into green and white. Out of his periphery he sees the long pale fingers wave slightly. And just like that the illusion is removed. His arms are muscular again as is the rest of his body. He kisses Loki, relishes the warmth that has returned to the god’s skin.

“When do we have to leave?” Loki asks.

Steve checks his watch. “Not for a few hours yet.”

“Good. I need recovery time.”

“Recovery time? Did I hurt you? I thought I was being gentle.”

“You were. That’s why I need to recover.” He runs his hand over the Captain’s cheek. “I’m still getting used to your sweetness, my Love. It still frightens me a bit. Part of me still hates you for it.”

“And the rest of you?”

“Adores you.”

Steve smiles. “Good,” he says before giving Loki a gentle kiss.

They lie on their backs, arms touching, fingers entwined, staring up at the ceiling as the music flows over them.

xxx

They go to see The Lion King and are amazed at the costumes and puppetry. It is stunning. The opening number makes them both feel connected to something grander. And then the cub is raised up towards the heavens as the song abruptly ends. Steve takes Loki’s hand and gives it a light squeeze.

Zazu is hysterical. Both men love his snark and dry humor.

Scar reminds Steve of Loki, which he very much enjoys up until Scar kills his brother Mufasa. That entire scene has the artist feeling very uneasy. He steals a sideways glance and sees a somber look on the god’s face.

Loki tells himself he would never do that. No throne is worth the loss of his brother. (Only he had tried once. He wouldn’t have if the Warriors Three hadn’t committed treason, but most people forget that part.) He must be more kind to Thor, he tells himself. Hodur on the other hand he rather thinks he could kill. He had the chance. He wonders if he should have taken it.

Then Timon and Pumbaa appear, and Loki’s focus is back on the play.

It is intermission. Steve stands to stretch his legs. Loki remains seated.

“Do you want something to drink?”

“Scotch and soda, please.”

Steve hesitates, causing Loki to look up at him.

“I’m fine,” the god tells him. “There are certain similarities I grant you, but they are only similarities. Stories of brothers killing each other are as old as Cain and Abel. Older. Now will you get me my drink, or do I need to get it myself?”

“I’ll get it,” Steve assures him and goes to do just that. He returns just before the intermission ends. 

Loki takes the drink gratefully. “Nothing for you?”

“I took a sip of yours,” he admits.

Act Two is shorter. Simba and Nala get back together and sing a love song. Then Simba returns to his home and wins back his land with the help of his friends.

“Well, it had a much happier ending then Hamlet,” Steve notes.

“Indeed. Hamlet has much prettier language though.”

They have a late dinner at a place near the theater. It’s overpriced but satisfying. 

Loki has been thinking about Steve’s comment. “It essentially was Hamlet, wasn’t it.”

“Yes, it was.”

“Does that make the meerkat and the hog Rosencrantz and Guildenstern? Or are they Horatio?”

“I would say more Rosencrantz and Guildenstern.” He pauses before he says, “I liked Scar. Well, I liked his wit. It was like he had your mouth but Hodur’s cruelty and short-sightedness.”

“What? You don’t think I’m capable of murdering my brother and running Asgard or Jotunheim into ruin?” he asks as though he is offended.

“You’re too smart for that, and you know it,” Steve says with a smile.

“Perhaps.” 

“Well I for one never want to find out.”

Loki is rather offended by that, and he isn’t quite sure why. “Do you not think I deserve the throne of Jotunheim? I am, as far as I know, Laufey’s first born son.”

“But you may not be,” Steve counters, feeling a little knot in his stomach. 

“We don’t know that. By all evidence, by all known history, I should be King of the Frost Giants.”

“Is that what you want? To be King of a land of ice? To not be…here? With me?”

“You could rule with me. You could be my consort,” Loki says, liking the idea immensely once he’s voiced it.

“This is my home, Loki. This is your home.”

He understands now. “We don’t have to live there. I could win it and give it to Wade to rule in my stead.”

“Wade,” Steve repeats as though Loki should know better.

“What? Too serious?” Loki asks with a twinkle in his eye. “Think he’d be so dry and boring that the natives would revolt?”

Steve takes his hand. “Please tell me you don’t want to be king.”

“I don’t want to be king,” Loki says.

“Are you lying?”

“Would you want me to tell you if I were?”

Steve doesn’t answer. He doesn’t know how to answer. “If you think you would be a better king than the one they have now, if you want to be king to help the Frost Giants and make their lives better, if you want to be king because you believe they are your people and need your help, then I will support you. But if you want to be king because you think you deserve it or because you think it’s owed to you, I will not, I cannot support you.”

“That’s the difference between you and me. You grew up believing the world owed you nothing, that you had to fight for everything you received. I grew up believing I was meant to rule, entitled far above others. Above most,” he corrects. “Perhaps I am more like Scar than either of us would care to admit. I am more handsome, though.”

“Oh, definitely more handsome,” Steve says, welcoming the bit of humor. He strokes Loki’s fingers. “The people of Asgard, the non-elite people of Asgard appreciated you. Still do, I’m sure. And I have no doubt you would probably make a great king. But I’m selfish when it comes to you, Kitten. I want you all to myself. And if you were a king, you’d belong to them more than to me.”

“Rather like the way you belong to Earth?”

“Yes,” Steve admits. “But we’d be living on separate worlds. I don’t think I could take that.”

“And you’d never agree to live with me on Jotunheim.”

“No, I wouldn’t.”

Loki takes a deep breath. “Well, the King of Jotunheim is lucky then. I need you far more than I need a throne.” But in the back of his mind, he cannot help but think of the throne that is rightfully his.

xxx

They take the motorcycle back to Brooklyn. It isn’t long after they step into the apartment that they are in bed snuggling against each other.

Steve begins to sing. “It’s the circle of life.”

Loki replies with, “Hakuna matata. What a wonderful phrase.”

“Can you feel the love tonight?” the artist asks singing.

“Hmm. I’m not sure. Let me check.” His hand slides down into Steve’s boxer shorts and gently squeezes. “I feel something, but I’m not sure it’s love.”

“Nuh-uh,” Steve says taking the hand off his cock. “I’ve already come twice today. It’s your turn.”

Loki smiles. “Is it?”

“Yep,” his fingers begin to make little trails over the god’s torso.

“And what shall you be doing to bring about my second coming?” he asks playfully.

Steve can’t help but smile. “Good question. First I need to decide if I want you lying down or upright.”

“Well I am awfully comfortable right here,” he replies as he nuzzles the blond’s neck.

“Too bad, Kitten.” Steve gets up. “Hands towards the top corners of the bed. Ass in the air.”

It sounds promising, and Loki complies silently. His wrists are tied to the bed. His head rests on a pillow. His knees are beneath his hips, ensuring his butt is the tallest part of him. He has barely gotten into place when he feels the sharp sting of a paddle.

“You were a bad little Kitten today.” Steve swats the ass again. “Making me want you in the dressing room at Macy’s.” Another hard swat. “Making me feel the way you always make me feel.” Swat!

“And how is that?” Loki asks as his ass practically vibrates with pain.

“Dirty.”

The paddle makes contact again with another hard thump.

“You are dirty,” Loki tells him. “My dirty little arti–Ah!“ It was the hard paddle that cut his last word and turned it into a cry of pleasurable pain. “Artist,” he breathes.

“Admit it. You like me dirty.”

“I do. I love it.” He bites his lip as another strike stings his ass. He pulls against the rope binding his wrists. He can feel the blood rushing to his cock.

“Do you love me, Kitten?”

“Yes,” Loki replies and is rewarded with another hard hit.

“Do you worship me, Kitten?”

“Yes.” Followed again by another hit of the paddle. 

Then nothing.

No words. No pain. No touch. No sound.

Loki raises his head. “Steve?”

“Head down!”

His forehead immediately meets the pillow as a wave of arousal washes over him. “Apologies, my Captain.”

“No talking!”

His body is beginning to shake from want. The word ‘please’ is on his lips, but he dares not speak it. He doesn’t know how much longer he can hold out.

There is a soft touch against his back.

“My beautiful canvas,” the artist says quietly.

Loki leans into the warmth as it travels down his spine. It continues down into his crack, brushing over his anus. He moans.

“No talking!”

“I wasn’t,” Loki pleads and immediately gets another hard swipe from the paddle.

“Don’t make me tell you again, Kitten.”

He nods against the pillow.

“Did you really think you could threaten to leave me and I wouldn’t do anything about it? Did you? Answer!”

He doesn’t know what to say. “I…”

SWAT!

“I said no talking!”

Tears are in Loki’s eyes. Steve told him to answer. That was the only reason he spoke. He needs to do something to make up for it, but he doesn’t know what.

“Look at that,” the Captain says. “You are so hard for me right now. Aren’t you, Kitten.”

He nods against the pillow.

“Yes you are. I’m not the dirty little slut, Loki. You are. You’re the one who needed to taste me. Weren’t you.”

He nods again. The gentle touch returns over his back, across the ass that stings with a dull, throbbing pain.

“That’s right. You can’t get enough of me. Can you.”

Loki shakes his head, his breathing ragged. He finds himself moving against the hand still at his ass, trying to coax it to his cock or his anus. At this point he doesn’t care which.

“Look at you. So eager to please. So wanting. So hard. If I asked you to beg, you’d beg. Wouldn’t you.”

He nods eagerly, tears stinging his eyes.

“And if I told you to bark like a dog or cluck like a chicken, you’d do it.”

He nods again, a flare of anger welling up within him. He hates that he has no pride with Steve. But it’s also exactly what he needs.

“Meow for me, Kitten.”

Loki hardens his resolve and meows. He hates Steve in this moment and loves him all the more for making him feel this way.

“Again.”

He meows.

“Now hiss. That’s what you really want to do, isn’t it? You want to hiss at me for making you do this? Look up at me and hiss.”

Loki’s head rises, and he hisses contemptuously at the Captain. It’s only after seeing the blond’s smug smile that he sees the votive candle being held.

“Good Kitten,” Steve says and pours hot wax over the god’s back.

He cries out in pain, and his cock jerks with the stimulation. It aches from neglect. Loki puts his head back down on the pillow as he strains against the ropes. He feels hands grab his ass and pull his cheeks apart. Then he feels a warm, wet, insistent tongue at his asshole. He moans as pre-come begins to leak onto the bed.

He pushes back, wanting so much for that tongue to be deeper inside him. Instead it pulls away.

“Like that, Kitten?”

“Yes,” Loki breathes.

A cold voice says, “I warned you, Kitten,” just before a cloth is forced between his teeth. “I warned you not to talk. And now look what you’re making me do.”

The god whimpers, tries to apologize. It’s no use. His hair is grabbed, and his head is yanked back. He feels a tongue lick the side of his face before he is let go. His head drops back onto the pillow.

He feels something stroking down his back. There’s a sharp sting as a long supple rod hits his side. He groans against the material in his mouth.

“You don't want any kingdom,” Steve tells him and strikes down with the riding crop. “You don’t want anything outside Earth.” Hot wax pours over his skin. “You don’t want anyone except me.” The riding crop comes down where the hot wax is still cooling. 

Loki whimpers and groans.

Steve is breathing just as heavily as Loki. He’s just as hard. He didn’t mean for this to happen, but hurting Loki is so damned intoxicating. The way the Trickster not just takes it but longs for it.

“Maybe I am just as dirty as you are,” Steve says as he takes off his boxer shorts. “Maybe that’s why we’re perfect for each other.” He coats his cock in lubricant. “Maybe I can’t be good Captain America, kind Steve Rogers without pouring all of my darkness into you. I’m sorry, Kitten.”

He thrusts hard into his lover with no preparation.

Loki cries out in pain, muscles contracting against the intrusion. He strains against the ropes holding his wrist.

They remain there unmoving, each man lost in the sensations of his own pleasure.

Loki is the first to shift and stir and undulate. That’s all it takes to pull Steve out of his temporary stillness. He begins to thrust, moving out and in, out and in with increasing force and speed.

“My. Sweet. Kitten.”

The god is moaning steadily as his ass is abused. This is what he came for originally, to be used and fucked and made to forget everything except the now. There is only now, only this bed and the man behind him, filling him, hurting him in the most pleasurable of ways.

Steve is slapping his hips against Loki’s ass with every thrust, the sound punctuating the complete feeling of freedom and abandon. Not that he’s thinking about that right now. He’s not thinking of anything except how good it feels, how he needs more.

The headboard is hitting the wall in a steady rhythm that is enhanced by Loki’s moans and Steve’s grunts. And then the rhythm falters as a cry breaks from the gagged mouth. It slows then picks up speed again.

Loki’s head strains back then forward again as his toes curl and an intense pleasure trembles up his body. Two more thrusts against his prostate, and he is coming loudly, his arms straining against the ropes.

Watching and feeling his lover’s orgasm has Steve coming at almost the exact same time. He thrusts through it, wanting to prolong the pleasure as much as possible, stopping only after Loki’s body completely relaxes.

He pulls out and kisses his lover’s back.

He removes the gag first. Stroking the side of dark hair, he asks, “Are you okay?”

Loki can only smile, his eyes drunk with pleasure and pain.

Steve frees the god’s wrists, kissing the pulse point as soon as the rope is gone from each one. He lies down and pulls Loki on top of him. “Kitten?”

“No kingdom,” Loki says. “No anything. Just you.”

“Just me,” Steve agrees. “Dirty, awful me.”

“Not dirty anymore, Darling. It’s all in me now, remember? You pour your sins into me then beat them out.”

“And I still keep getting the order wrong,” he notes as he massages the god’s wrist.

“I don’t mind. I’m used to carrying around sin. Not that we have that on Asgard.”

“You don’t?”

“We aren’t a Christian land, Darling.”

He kisses the wrist. “Right. I guess I keep forgetting.”

“Doesn’t matter. You can go to your church tomorrow and request that all your sins be wiped magically away.”

“Still jealous of my God, huh?”

Loki looks up at him. “I am your god. Yours and yours alone. And when you feel your God has abandoned you, I will be there to pick up the pieces.”

He brushes a lock of black hair behind his lover’s ear. “If I ever feel like my God has abandoned me, it will be because you _aren’t_ there to pick up the pieces.”

The Trickster kisses him then, kisses him with love and gratitude and a promise to not let that happen.

“Tomorrow I will lose you to him for an hour or so, yes?”

Steve nods. “I want to go pray for you…for Monday.”

“That is sweet. I will allow it.”

The blond’s eyebrows rise up in surprise. “Oh. _You’ll_ allow it. Well, thank goodness. I was afraid you wouldn’t.” He shakes his head. “I think someone has already forgotten their place.”

“Well then, tomorrow after church you best return and remind me,” Loki says with a smile.

“Don’t worry. I will. Just one thing. I want you naked and in bed when I get back.”

“Aye, aye, Captain,” Loki says with a smile full of wicked anticipation.

“Very good then. As you were.”

Loki puts his head on Steve’s chest, and they fall into a peaceful sleep. No nightmares. No dreams full of anxiety. No dreams at all to speak of. Just sleep, the best kind of sleep for being in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 100!!! Woo-hoo! *Kermit flail*
> 
> Being that this is chaper 100, lugwiglover14 (ff) among many others wanted me to do something extra special for it. I tried. I know there were no proposals, no pregnancies, no major plot bombs of any kind. There was just Steve and Loki, intimate and nostalgic. It felt like the right thing to do, and I hope it felt special.
> 
> Steve openly holding Loki’s hand while the god was a man came about for Haighs (ff) who thought Steve needed to let Loki know with 100% certainty that he is okay with public displays of affection while Loki is a guy.
> 
> The idea for Loki and Thor to get matching jewelry was from skydancer2000 (ff), who was also responsible for Steve’s discomfort in the lingerie section of Macy’s. The other major occurrence at Macy’s (i.e. the sex in the dressing room) was for Sumi Anzu (ff) who wanted more public place sex. I hope you liked it. Steve certainly did.
> 
> Steve buying the a-shirts was inspired by the new Captain America: The Winter Soldier trailer. (Thank you, Marvel!)
> 
> The teenagers’ reactions to Steve calling Loki Kitten was spurred on by Rhyme2Rhapsody (ff) who noted that Loki’s vlog followers have heard Steve call him Kitten and wanted to know why no one had really commented on it yet.
> 
> The bit about the reporters wanting to talk to Loki and Thor about Hel dating a mutant was from FireChildSlytherin5 (ff). While Loki’s request to “play” with the reporters with talk about being “whipped into shape” was from Rhyme2Rhapsody.
> 
> The story about Steve’s health being worsened by the Dust Bowl was suggested by FireChildSlytherin5. Poor Steve. He has had a lot of health problems. No wonder the army didn’t want to take him.
> 
> Originally, I was going to have only 1 sex scene – the one with Jotun Loki and Pre-Serum Steve. A huge thank you to Smile-Evily (ff) for helping me with that idea. That was going to be the “something special” for the 100th chapter. But then xosairbearxo (ff) wrote “hoping for copious amounts of smut scenes”. So I gave you all two more. Hooray for smut!
> 
> And finally, thank you all for your support and attention for these last 100 chapters. Here’s to lots and lots more! Until next time…


	101. To Relive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets inspired. Odin & Frigga get their punishment.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Sif & Jane, Hogun & Sigyn  
>  **Explicit Content:** Bondage, Oral Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING:** This chapter has some major Christian imagery used in a very sexualized way. If you think this will offend you, please skip the 2nd section. It also contains some details regarding the loss of Loki’s children.

Steve wakes up early to find his arm draped over Loki’s stomach. He gently shifts to look at the time. If he hurries, he can make the early service and be back hopefully before Loki wakes up or soon after. Then they can play.

He closes his eyes as guilt washes over him. He tells himself that if Loki didn’t want it, didn’t need it, he’d never do those things. They just feel so good. And honestly, if it wasn’t Sunday and he wasn’t planning on going to church, it would not bother him. And in a strange way that realization bothers him more.

He shakes the thoughts away. If he doesn’t get up now, he won’t make the service.

After a very quick shower, he dresses quietly and leaves, deciding to buy coffee rather than make it. He doesn’t want the smell of it to wake Loki. Before he goes, though, he does take a moment to appreciate the beauty of the man lying in his bed and blow him a kiss.

When he returns from church with a bag of fresh bagels and cream cheese and some coffee, Loki is still asleep. The god is now wearing a black eye-mask, which means he must have gotten up at some point during the morning.

Steve puts the bagels and his half-consumed coffee on the kitchen counter and quietly starts to undress. Once naked, he slips under the covers and puts his arm around his lover.

Loki takes a deep contented breath and smiles. Then he snuggles closer to Steve’s chest and relaxes.

The artist starts to leave tiny kisses along Loki’s shoulder then buries his nose against the long neck. Loki still smells like sweat and sex, and Steve can’t help but suck on the skin just over the carotid artery.

The head moves, exposing more neck, stretching out the skin that is currently in the artist’s mouth.

Steve rakes his teeth across it before licking it and gently sucking on it once again.

“You’re going to give me a hickey,” Loki says languidly.

The blond head lifts just enough so that his lips are next to the god’s ear. “Are you complaining?”

“Goodness, no. You may mark me however you wish.” As the lips return to his neck he sniffs the air. “Do I smell food?”

“Bagels. You hungry?”

“Famished.”

Steve really doesn’t want to get out of bed now, but he decides to make the sacrifice. “Stay here, Kitten. I’ll get it for you.” He gives Loki’s shoulder one last kiss before getting up.

Loki whimpers at the loss of heat. Then he rolls over, removing the eye-mask. Keeping his eyes closed, he stretches his limbs out, twisting his hips to also stretch out his back. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes and blinks, squinting to control the amount of light he has to see.

Steve watches transfixed, reminded of a beautiful, elegant cat. It isn’t until he realizes that Loki is looking at him expectantly that he returns to smearing cream cheese on the bagels. He likes his with just a bit of plain cream cheese to enhance the flavor of the bread. Loki likes his with lots of lots of strawberry cream cheese, making it seem like the bagel is just an excuse to eat it. He puts the bagels on two plates and takes them to Loki.

“Breakfast in bed. How romantic,” the Trickster purrs as he sits up.

Sitting next to Loki, Steve takes one of the bagels with the extra cream cheese and holds it out for Loki to bite into. “Go on, Kitten. Have a taste.”

The god smiles and opens his mouth wide. As he slowly moves towards the bagel, Steve suddenly shoves it into his mouth. He squeaks in surprise and bites down but can feel the cream cheese on his nose and all around his mouth. He chews as the bagel is moved away, an annoyed yet mirthful gleam in his eyes.

“Sorry, Kitten. I couldn’t help myself,” Steve says with his own wicked smile, cleaning the cream cheese from off his fingers with his mouth. “Let me help you with that.” He leans in and sucks the cream cheese off of the tip of Loki’s nose. Then he starts to lick it from around the god’s mouth.

Loki swallows as much of the bagel as he can as Steve’s tongue and lips play around the corners of his mouth. By the time his mouth is clear and able to kiss Steve, the man has moved back.

“All clear.”

“I think I’ll feed my self now, thank you.” Loki takes the plate from Steve.

“Aw. I was trying to be all romantic.”

The god merely raises a skeptical eyebrow before beginning to eat. “How was church?”

“Good,” Steve replies after he swallows his own bite.

“Feeling cleansed and sin-free?”

“I did until I walked in here.”

Loki smiles and takes another bite of his breakfast.

Steve waits until the god is looking at him again. Then he swirls the tip of his tongue in the thin layer of cream cheese before wrapping his lips around the bread and biting down. Then he licks his lips and begins to slowly chew.

Loki’s mouth opens, and his chest rises and falls with a deep breath. His eyes can’t help but focus on the luscious mouth and its delicious tongue. “Why, Steve Rogers, are you trying to seduce me?”

“I always eat my bagel this way,” he lies then continues eating very purposefully, loving the reaction it’s getting from his boyfriend.

The Trickster tries to concentrate on his own food, the taste and texture of the cream cheese. But he can’t help but sneak glances at the blond who makes the tiny layer of white cream cheese look like the most delectably sinful and wonderful thing on earth. The glances become stares, and soon the god is not hungry for food.

He reaches over Steve to put his plate on the nightstand. Then he puts Steve’s empty plate there, too. Sitting up, he watches intensely as the last of the bagel is inserted into Steve’s mouth.

The artist can see the effect this is having. He chews slowly, knowing the god will get impatient.

“Darling, you’re supposed to swallow next.”

“Hmm?” he hums with raised eyebrows as though posing an innocent question.

Green eyes narrow. “You’re doing this on purpose.”

Steve shrugs, unable to stop the smile from forming on his lips.

Loki decides two can play this game. He gets out of bed and immediately regrets his decision. The bed was warm and comfy. But he is out of it now, so he might as well continue. He grabs the two plates and takes them to the kitchen, reasonably sure that Steve is watching his naked body. The plates are set down on the counter. Then he runs his finger through the pink cream cheese of his half-eaten bagel and puts it in his mouth, sucking on it slowly. That’s when he finally looks up at Steve. He is pleased by the results.

“Do that again,” the Captain orders.

The god slowly pulls his finger out of his mouth. He runs it through the cream cheese. But before placing it between his lips, he uses the tip of his tongue to lick a little off the top. Then his lips close around the middle knuckle of his finger. He sucks, watching as Steve gets out of bed and strides to him.

It is the Captain’s finger that goes through the cream cheese this time. He holds it up for Loki. The command is silent but unmistakable.

The Trickster puts his mouth around the finger and begins to suck on it wantonly.

Steve puts his nose next to Loki’s ear and breathes in his lover’s scent. “Roughen your tongue,” he whispers and immediately feels the cat-like texture against his finger. His free hand moves to the dark hair, burying his fingers into it. “You like to tease, don’t you, Loki.”

The god can’t answer what this his mouth being busy and all. Instead he takes more of the finger into his mouth, dancing his tongue along the underside of it. Then he bites. Not hard, just enough cause a bit of pain. He feels the hand in his hair tighten its grip. It doesn’t pull or push, just tightens.

“Bad Kitten,” Steve breathes. “Such a bad Kitten.” He takes the earlobe into his mouth for a moment before working his tongue in and around the god’s ear.

Loki wraps his hands around the one that belongs to the finger in his mouth. He starts to stroke the arm from wrist to elbow and back again. He slides his mouth to the edge of the finger and starts to kiss down it. When there is nowhere left to go, he puts his lips on the inside of Steve’s wrist. The god sucks on the thin flesh covering tendons and veins.

The hand in the black hair slides down the smooth back. “What kind of punishment do you deserve today, Kitten?”

“Whatever kind you deem suitable, my Love.”

The artist had an idea at church. It frightens him in its blasphemy, but he can’t get it out of his head – Loki as the sacrificial lamb on whom all of Asgard’s sins are placed. Frigga as the Mother Mary who took in the child that was given to her and raised him as her own. Hel, Sigyn, and Angroboda as the other women mourning his sacrifice. Thor as Judas whose love ultimately led him to betray his brother.

Steve leans back to get a better look at Loki. He can see it all so clearly. “I need a cross.”

It seems a strange request. “What sort of cross?”

“A big one. Wooden. Big enough to hold you.” He has that light in his eyes, the one that Loki knows means he’s already lost in his vision.

“Must it have heft, or is a frame sufficient?” The god needs to know if he can use the table and chairs to fake it or if he needs more substantial material.

“Solid. Not necessarily thick,” he says as he walks off. He’s going to sketch it first, figure out how he wants everything laid out. Then he’ll put it on canvas. He grabs the charcoal and the biggest sketchpad he has. He looks up and around for his muse who is still in the kitchen. “Now, Loki!”

The god is startled into moving. The tables and chairs are used to create two thin, wooden-looking planks. He makes the cross, the kind he assumes Steve wants, and rests it against the wall. It does not want to stay up. He adds more beams to the bottom to keep it steady. Finally, it remains upright, and he gives it a final once-over. The sight makes him pause. “Am I to be crucified?” he asks quietly.

Steve gives Loki a gentle hug from behind. He kisses the left shoulder as both look at the wooden structure. “A symbol that represents the truth. How many times have you been crucified by Asgard? How many more times will they sacrifice you?”

He doesn’t know. “Will I be tied or nailed?”

“Tied. I’ll get the rope.”

Loki creates a little plank to stand on then climbs onto it, using his magic to ensure the cross does not fall to the side as he does. The plank is only a couple of feet off the ground, so it isn’t too difficult. He faces out, his hands holding onto the verticle beam behind him.

Steve brings the rope. He ties each of the god’s arms to the horizontal beam the runs across Loki’s shoulders. Then he stands back. “Bend your left leg.” It’s close, but something doesn’t look right. He thinks he knows what it is. He grabs a towel from the bathroom and ties it around Loki’s hips. It isn’t the texture that he wants. And though he could probably change it in the drawing itself, he doesn’t want to. He removes it in favor of some grey sweatpants he has. He ties the legs around the god’s hips and backs away. Much closer.

Outstretched arms are already starting to ache, and they haven’t even gotten started.

There is nowhere for Steve to sit except the bed or the floor. He opts for the floor so that he can face Loki directly. He sits, the texture of the carpet reminding him that he’s still naked. “White boxer shorts?” he asks.

“Please. Not that I don’t like you naked. Just, the white boxers somehow make you sexier when you do art.”

Steve nods, surprised to feel a faint blush on his cheeks. He gets the ones from the Macy’s bag that is now on the floor. He rips off the tags and puts them on. Then he grabs his charcoal and starts to work on the composition.

He tries it vertically first, placing the crucifix just off center. Frigga and the other women are in the foreground. Thor is in the back. It feels too crowded. The artist flips to a new page and tries it horizontally. The crucifix is put on the right. He doesn’t like it. Loki should be on the left. He flips to a new page.

The crucifix is on the left with a quick outline of Loki placed upon it. The figure representing Hel is to the left of it. The other women are on the right taking up the space from there to just right of the middle of the page. Thor is on the far right in the distance taking money from a man Steve now knows will be Odin.

He likes the overall look. But it takes a few more sketches to determine how close Loki and the others should be relative to the audience. He wants Loki close, close enough that one hand is off the canvas and the other extends to more than the middle of the page.

Loki is watching him through all of this, the ache in his outstretched limbs growing with each passing moment. He watches the otherworldly look in the blue eyes, notes each smudge that is made when the strong hands wipe the brow, brush against the boxers, scratch the muscular chest. He could watch all day and be almost satisfied, especially mixed with the pain in his arms and shoulders, the cramping his bent leg is beginning the feel.

There is a pause and a tiny smile.

“Progress?” Loki asks.

“Yeah,” the artist replies looking up.

“Any chance of a break? I have to pee, and I’m feeling rather peckish.”

Steve checks the time and realizes it’s after one in the afternoon. “Oh, God, Kitten. I’m so sorry.” He rushes to untie his lover then helps him down from the cross. “What do you want to eat?” he asks as he massages the god’s arms.

“A Reuben from the deli down the street?”

“A Reuben,” he repeats. “I’ll give them a call right now.” He goes to the kitchen to find the number and dials in their order – two Reubens, fries, and one chocolate brownie. The brownies are huge and delicious, and Steve hopes it will make up for neglecting Loki.

The god goes to the bathroom as he does this, relieving his bladder. Steve goes in after him to do the same. “The food will be ready in about 10 minutes.” He washes his hands and sits next to his lover on the bed. He begins to massage Loki’s shoulders. “I’m so sorry, Kitten. You know how I get.”

“I do know. And I love you for it. It was…beautiful to behold.” He stretches his neck as Steve continues to rub his shoulders. When the artist tells him he should have interrupted, Loki assures him he would have. “But I do so love watching you work. A few more minutes, though, and my bladder would have had no choice but to interrupt.”

Steve continues the massage for five more minutes. Then he pulls on some jeans, a t-shirt, socks, and shoes before heading out the door.

He picks up the food, paying for it with cash, and takes it back to the apartment. He opens the door and hears Loki talking.

“It would be really nice if you were there. Seeing you afterwards, knowing you’re safe…I know I have no right to ask. I wasn’t there for you growing up, but I want to do better. I need to do better. 

“Even if you don’t come tomorrow, please just let me know you’re okay. Otherwise I will have to find you. And when I do, and make no mistake I will find you, Wade, knowing you have an enhanced healing factor, I am liable to take my worried anger out on you. It could get quite bloody. So please at least leave me a message on this number. I’d hate to have to cut off your legs. Okay. Bye.”

Loki ends the call and rubs his forehead.

“Still no word from Wade?” Steve asks coming in and closing the apartment door.

“No. I’ve resorted to pleas and threats. It is distasteful.”

“Well maybe this will taste better,” he says pulling the food out of the bag. “Wanna get the drinks?”

Loki rises, naked once again, and gets some glasses. He pours orange soda for Steve and water for himself. “Where are we going to eat?”

“How about the floor. It’ll be like a picnic.”

The god grabs a blanket and lays it on the ground.

xxx

Loki is back on the cross and has been there for several hours. This time he has a crown of thorns and a wound across his right side. Steve has moved on to outlining the canvas and has started to add paint to it. The blue eyes look up and see the god shift slightly. The grey sweatpants also shift, falling lower on the hips and revealing the tiniest bit of dark pubic hair.

Once again wearing only white boxer shorts, Steve’s eyes slowly move up the form. He always found it odd how erotic the crucified form of Jesus was. Since the Jesus he saw growing up was almost always blond haired and blue eyed, it didn’t turn him on all that much or at least not as much as it could have. But seeing Loki in that same pose, lithe body nearly naked, dark-haired head bowed down in submission, the single wound he made himself on the right side still red with dried blood, it’s making him want.

He fights against it as much as he can, concentrating on capturing the proportions, the muscular structure, the light, the color. But when the sweatpants shift again, when he sees the newly revealed patch of dark hair, he can’t concentrate on anything else.

He puts his paintbrush down and walks reverently to the God of Mischief. He places his hands just above the pale hips and runs them up the torso. Loki is looking down on him, love and acceptance in the green eyes.

“I’ve been waiting for you,” Loki says. He means he’s been waiting for Steve to return from wherever he goes in his head when he creates art. That’s not what Steve hears.

Steve’s hands flow back down until they get to the sweatpants that are just below his eye level. He slowly unties them and pulls them away.

“It is yours,” Loki tells him. “All of me is yours. I am here on this cross for you and you alone.”

The artist turns and leaves, heading into the bathroom. He dampens a washcloth and returns to clean up the blood from the side wound he made.

“Am I not good enough for your mouth anymore?”

“You’re too good,” Steve replies without looking up into those eyes.

“Only you would think me too good, Steve Rogers. Perhaps that’s why you’re the only one I wish to be good for.”

The blue eyes look up then, seeing the crown of thorns and the trickles of blood from each little prick. He feels like he can’t breathe. “You’re so beautiful.”

“You’re supposed to punish me not worship me.”

“Aren’t they the same thing?”

Loki can’t speak for a moment as the truth of those words send a flood of emotion over him. He swallows down the lump in his throat, tries to concentrate on the pain in his arms and around his head. “Just when I think I could not love you more.”

Steve kisses him then, kisses the part of his torso that aligns with his mouth, places his lips on the lower part of the god’s sternum and kisses gently.

Green eyes close as a tear escapes. He’s felt the pain. He’s felt Steve’s gentle touch. He’s even experienced them together. But he doesn’t remember it ever being like this. “I don’t deserve you.”

“You deserve so much more,” Steve replies, his lips still against the god’s skin.

“Your god will become jealous if he sees you like this.”

“He is a great and forgiving God,” he says and gives the sternum another kiss. “He will understand.” His lips inch down and gently kiss again. “After all, He gave you to me.” A third kiss even lower. It continues like that after each and every sentence. The words are said. The lips lower before a soft kiss is given. “He knew I needed you. He knew you needed me. He helped us find each other. I am His servant. You are my muse. I love Him. And I love you. There is no conflict there. Only peace.” Steve’s lips end up just within Loki’s pubic hair.

Loki is having trouble breathing. His eyes sting from unwanted tears. Each gentle kiss sears his skin, reminds him just how unworthy he is. Asgard, Earth, Jotunheim – It is not of these that he thinks. He is more than worthy of those. It is of Steve Rogers, handsome, kind, forgiving, strong, cruel, angry Steve Rogers.

“I love you,” Loki breathes.

“I love you back,” Steve responds as his nose caresses the pale skin of the taught abdomen. He pulls back and gazes on the cock nestled in the dark hair. He leans in close, breathes it in, nuzzles it with the tip of his nose. “I want you, Kitten. I want to taste your sauerkraut cum.”

Loki laughs through his tears. He smiles down on his love, sees the nose gliding over his half-hard cock. “Steve Rogers should always get what he wants.”

Steve moves right and kisses the god’s left hipbone. He kisses it again with more passion, opening his mouth slightly. A third time, mouth open, tongue caressing the skin just before giving it a brief suck. He can hear Loki moan ever so softly. He repeats that third kiss down the indentation that leads from the top of the hip to the god’s cock. When he gets there, he is happy to see that it is a bit more erect. He goes to the god’s right hipbone next and does the same thing as his hands roam slowly over the torso above.

He moves the cock with his hand and uses his mouth on the testicles, getting a nice moan from the throat above. “Loki,” he breathes before running his tongue around the large sacks.

“Steve,” the god replies.

Steve positions the erect cock so that he can suck along the vein that runs on the underside of it.

Loki’s head flies back. The crown of thorns digs into his scalp when it hits the wood beam behind him. The pain is sweet and intensifies the pleasure the artist is giving him. “My Darling,” he sighs.

The lips are at the tip now. He suckles at it as his hand works slowly up and down the shaft.

The god flings his head back again to cause more pain as his cock continues to be stimulated. “Min Elskede. Min Kjærlighet.” He moans as Steve takes half of him into his mouth.

The artist pulls away and admires the sheen of saliva he’s left on the beautiful erection. He straightens his back, looks up to gaze into the eyes of his lover. “Mon bel amour. Je t'aime tellement ça fait mal.”

Loki’s eyes open in surprise. “You…speak French?”

“A bit. Came in handy during the war. I speak a little German, too, and even less Italian.” He licks the god’s stomach. 

“You continue to surprise me.”

“Here’s hoping I never stop. Wouldn’t want you to get bored.”

“Impossible,” he replies. He takes in a gulp of air as Steve starts to move his hand along the god’s cock. “Absolutely impossible.”

“Good.” He bends down again and takes a couple of inches of cock into his mouth. He pulls back then pushes forward, taking more of it in. The artist hums as he continues to glide his mouth up and back.

It’s a tune, Loki realizes. Steve is humming a tune. He closes his eyes to try to identify it, a task made much more difficult by the pleasure it is giving him. He even tries to hum along, hoping that will make it easier to name. It doesn’t help. His head is swimming with pleasure and pain, and he doesn’t care enough about the particular piece of music to bother about it. All he cares about are the luscious vibrations it is causing.

Steve continues to hum Cole Porter’s _So In Love_. But then he pulls back, licks and sucks up Loki’s thighs as the god voices his displeasure. Reaching up, he pinches Loki’s nipples and runs his hands down the torso. Steve leans in, breathes on the swollen cock, gently runs his lips over it, teases it with his tongue.

Loki jerks with a sudden force. The ropes cut into his skin. The crown of thorns digs painfully into his head. He needs more. He needs the humming back. He jerks again.

After a moment of surprise, Steve grabs hold of the naked body and attacks the cock with renewed vigor. He sucks on it greedily, deep throating it then pulling back completely. He sucks on the sides, the tip, the testicles.

Mouth open, eyes closed tight, Loki can barely breathe. He wonders if he could die from such pleasure. He thinks that might be the best possible way to go. Then all thought leaves him, and there is only Steve’s hands and Steve’s mouth. And as that mouth moves around him, once again humming that damn song, he feels his muscles contract as the pleasure mounts to an almost unbearable level. He can hear himself start to moan with each breath. And then Steve’s fingers dig into his skin giving him exquisite pain.

Warm semen spurts into Steve’s mouth. He pulls away then attacks Loki’s testicles and the base of the cock with his mouth. Continuing to hold the god tightly in place, he hears the sounds of extreme pleasure coming from above.

“Steve,” Loki prays.

He waits until he no longer feels the semen splashing his skin. He pulls back to take in the glorious sight of Loki looking completely debauched. Steve straightens up and unties one arm than the other, making sure he is supporting the limp body until he can get him on the bed.

Loki lies on his stomach as Steve massages his shoulders and arms.

“You okay, Kitten?”

“I love you, you and your pouty, luscious mouth.”

“I and my mouth love you back.”

“Yes, you just proved that,” Loki replies with a smile. “How’s the painting coming along?”

“Good. I’m going to call it Asgard’s Lamb.”

“A lamb, am I? I’m not sure I like that. A little to the left.”

“A little to the left?” Steve bites him. “Right there?” He bites him again.

“Yes. Yes!” Loki says squirming. He turns just enough to give the man a kiss. “Are we done with art for today?”

“For a while. How about a bubble bath?”

Loki turns back around and rests his head on the bed. “Massage first. Bath after.”

“I’m sorry. Who’s in charge here?”

“You are, Darling,” the god assures him. He’s surprised by a slap to his ass followed by a kiss to the back of his neck.

“It’s cute how you let me think that,” the artist says.

xxx

Steve, Loki, and Thor appear in front of Heimdall after crossing the Bifrost Bridge. They greet the tall sentry. The Captain’s greeting is cool, just a nod of the head as he adjusts the grip he has on a cloth-wrapped large rectangular item.

“Captain Rogers,” Heimdall says. He looks over at the God of Mischief. “It would seem your human may see me as a rival. Have you been telling him stories about how you tried to seduce me?”

Steve’s eyes fly to Loki questioningly. Thor sighs shakes his head.

Loki puts on his haughtiest look. He is nervous and is in no mood for this. “First, he is not my human. He is my lover. Second, he should already know that I would never leave him who would _never_ betray me for one who already has. Third, masturbating in front of a window does not count as trying to seduce you.”

“It does when it is my name you moan while doing it.”

Loki hates that he cannot deny it. “That was long ago. I have much better taste now.”

“Perhaps we should go,” Thor suggests. “Have Hel and Thrud arrived?” he asks as he pushes his companions towards the waiting carriage.

“They have. Wade has also arrived. He is in the garden with Queen Frigga. He demanded that I bring him here while wiggling his ass at me.” Golden eyes give Loki an accusatory glare.

The Trickster takes a relieved breath. “Yes. I told him he’d be sure to get your attention that way. Did he sing a little song, too?”

“He did,” Heimdall says, obviously not amused. “And then he kissed me when he arrived.”

“Ah, well, that you cannot blame on me unfortunately. Though I do wish I had thought of it.”

“Thor’s right. We should go,” Steve says, a hint of his Captain’s voice coming through.

Loki nods, and the three men go to the carriage. They are surprised to find Tyr waiting for them.

“How are my favorite Princes?”

“What do you want, Tyr?” Loki asks.

“Don’t be rude, Loki,” Thor admonishes. “Hello, Tyr.” He grasps the War God’s arm.

“Hello, Thor. Captain Rogers.”

Steve looks at him. Already on edge because of what is to come and what just occurred, the Captain tells Tyr that Loki isn’t interested in whatever he is selling.

“I’m not selling anything. I simply wanted to ensure my Princes arrived at the palace safely.”

Neither Steve nor Loki believes him. Thor has no real reason not to, and Tyr is too smart to bring up the topic of war now, at least not bluntly. 

The ride through Asgard is somber. Thor doesn’t even try to lift their spirits. Steve and Tyr are riding backwards so that the Princes may be easily seen, and as they pass, many of the townspeople look on them with compassion. Some apologize to Loki. Some ask the brothers to return for good. Tyr uses the opportunity to note that many Asgardians feel that way.

“Perhaps when this is over,” Thor muses, “it will help us to be able to do just that. But we both need time to come to terms with all that has happened, all that we have learned. And I daresay that I will be ready to return before Loki is.”

Tyr nods. “Well, there are people who would like to help facilitate that. Many have lost faith in their leaders. They miss the protection and compassion of their Princes.”

“You speak as if they get no help from Odin and the council,” Thor notes, a hint of a warning in his voice.

“Of course they get help,” Tyr corrects with a smile. “Of course I may be a bit biased seeing as how I am on it. It is just that some feel they have lost their best allies.”

Loki looks at the God of War. “And you, Tyr? Are you looking for allies?”

“You know me, Loki. I am always looking for allies.”

“And is it safe to assume you would welcome an ally in Jotunheim?” He can feel Steve’s eyes burrowing into him. He ignores it.

Tyr examines the Trickster’s face. “Do you think such an alliance could exist?”

“Perhaps. But I am unsure if the Frost Giants could ally themselves with Odin, great conqueror of the Jotun that he is.”

“Odin will not be on the throne forever,” Tyr notes.

Thor says pointedly, “He will on there for a very long time.”

“I'm sure he will, but nothing lasts forever. And not even you, Prince Thor, can escape fate or the throne.”

Loki nods. “This is all true. And far though that day may be, when it comes it may yet require some aid to ensure that Jotunheim has a ruler that is open to such dealings.”

Thor looks between the two men unsure how to feel about this conversation.

Steve looks at Loki. “You said you didn’t want it.”

“I said I didn’t know. Don’t worry, my Darling. We are merely talking. It’s always good to keep options open. And it would not be for a very long time.”

There is a storm in Steve’s eyes as he says, “It better not be.”

Tyr smiles. “It would appear your consort is not keen on your interest in politics.”

“My consort, as you call him, is only trying to help.”

“I’m sure. But perhaps he should stick to his tiny, inconsequential world.”

“Midgard is not inconsequential,” Thor snarls.

Loki’s voice is softer but far more dangerous. “And you would do well not to antagonize Captain Rogers.”

“That was never my intention,” Tyr assures him with a strained smile. “I like Captain Rogers. He makes an excellent consort for you. A much better choice than Angrboda. No doubt Asgard could benefit from his wisdom as well as yours.”

“I’ve seen what Asgard considers wisdom,” Steve says. “I haven’t been impressed.”

Tyr’s smile fades as Loki’s grows. Thor’s eyes drop in shame as the carriage comes to a stop.

After the four men descend, Loki heads towards the stables. “Where are you going?” Tyr yells.

“Sleipnir!”

Steve rushes after him, taking his lover’s hand once he catches up. As they walk into the stables, Steve can’t help but remember the boy Loki took advantage of. He wonders if Loki is thinking about it, too.

He isn’t. He’s thinking about his son. He’s thinking about how he gets to see three of his children today. He greets Sleipnir silently, conjuring up a carrot for his child. He runs his hand up and down the grey nose then rubs his face against his son’s. He pulls away and looks into one of the brown eyes. Loki smiles. “Good.”

It feels as though Steve is missing something. “Good?”

Loki hesitates. “He is being treated well. Odin has gotten heavier but nothing he can’t handle. Frigga has been very kind. And we love each other.”

“Telepathy?”

“Give me your hand,” Loki instructs reaching out to him. “Now empty your mind.” He turns to look back into the brown eye.

Steve is suddenly bombarded with images and smells and thoughts and emotions he can’t quite understand. There’s a pasture and Frigga and then himself? And warm feelings.

“Just let it come. Then try to respond.”

“It’s…It’s too much.” His hand is lifted, and a gentle kiss is placed upon it. Some of the chaos slips away, but it is still difficult to make out. There is warmth again, love, happiness. He sees carrots and sugar cubes and hay. It almost feels like there is a brush stroking his body. “Brush?”

“Very good. He’s telling us that he loves being brushed, especially by the new stable hand.”

That’s when Steve sees the ghost of a dark-haired boy, skinny with large brown eyes. There is an attentiveness and a gentleness that makes him smile. A word feels like it is whispered in his ear. “Goran?”

“The name of the stable hand. Excellent.”

Then Steve feels gratitude and love directed at him and Loki. He strokes the grey snout. “My pleasure, Sleipnir. Your father is very special to me. I promise to take good care of him.”

Loki lets go of his hand. “As I said before, you continue to surprise me.” 

“Can you do that with anyone?” Steve wonders and smiles at the prospect of sending Loki erotic images.

“No. Sleipnir is of my blood, making it easier.” When Steve asks if that means Loki can mentally communicate with Hel, he says that he can’t. “My magic has manifested itself differently in all of my children. Hel is the closest to having most of my gifts. My son here has eight legs and the ability to communicate telepathically with some. He’s also the greatest horse in the universe, and I am very proud.” Loki gives Sleipnir one last caress and kiss before heading out. 

As they pass some of the other stalls, they notice a young man putting hay into one of them. He looks like the ghost image Steve had seen. “Goran?” Loki asks.

“Yeah?” He looks up, sees the Prince, and immediately stops what he’s doing and removes his hat. “Prince Loki,” he says nervously and bows down low.

“Stand up, boy. I would have words with you.”

The young man straightens up but refuses to look at the Prince and his consort. “Yes, your Majesty.”

“You take care of Sleipnir?”

“I do, Sir. Is something wrong?” He seems genuinely concerned. “I fed him this morning and gave him a good brushing,” he assures his Prince.

“Do you know who he is?”

“Sleipnir. Finest horse on Asgard.”

“And my son,” Loki informs him.

Goran blanches. He had heard the stories but didn’t really believe it could be true. He swallows as the Prince steps closer to him. His eyes grow big as the God of Mischief pulls out a dagger from some hidden compartment.

“Sleipnir likes you. You treat him well.” Loki transforms the dagger into a gold coin. “I am grateful, and I like to express my gratitude.” He gives the coin to the young man. “Please continue to see to him. And let me know if there is ever anything I can help you with.”

The young man takes the coin nervously. “Thank you, my Prince.”

“Thank _you_ , Goran.” Loki turns and walks away.

“Softie,” Steve says quietly, falling into step beside the Trickster.

“Tell no one, or I shall murder you in your sleep.”

He smiles. “You’re secret is safe with me, Kitten.”

xxx

“So there I was facing 50 ninjas. Hwuaaa!” Deadpool cries as he mimics some cool ninja moves. “They only had one thing on their mind – hurting beautiful little me.”

“What did you do?” Frigga asks enthralled.

“I did what any self-respecting mercenary would do. I shot as many as I could then grabbed my katanas and sliced through them.”

“Did they not have weapons?”

“Oh yeah. These ninja stars that they kept throwing at me. By the end I looked like a pin cushion, and they looked like sushi. Blood everywhere.”

“How exciting,” the Queen sighs. She is so happy for the distraction that Wade is providing. Otherwise she would probably be pacing around dreading what was to come. Instead she is here marveling at her grandson with her granddaughters.

Thrud doesn’t believe it. “If there were 50 of them and they were all throwing these weapons at you, how did you survive?”

“Healing factor, Beautiful,” he says winking at her.

“That’s our cousin,” Hel reminds him.

“Yeah? And? She’s hot. We come from a hot family. I mean look at grandmamma.”

Frigga blushes. “That’s very sweet. You know, one of Loki’s admirers called me a…Oh, what was it? I can’t remember. But apparently they thought me lovely enough to have sex with. Isn’t that sweet?”

“Of course you are,” Wade tells her. He pulls her into a hug and pretends to kiss her neck.

“Wade, please unhand my mother,” Loki says as he, Thor, and Steve join them in the garden.

“Da!” Hel gives him a tight hug.

“My my. You’d think I was about to undergo torture. Oh wait. I believe I am.” He gets a slap on the shoulder for that.

“Far,” Thrud says walking up to her father.

“Hello, Daughter,” he responds and gives her a warm hug, kissing the top of her head. “I cannot tell you how happy I am to see you. You remember our friend Steve.”

“Of course I do. He was most protective of Uncle Loki.”

Steve shifts the large item he’s carrying to his left hand and waves with his right. “A pleasure to see you again, Thrud.” He says hello to Hel next, giving her a one-armed hug. He greets Frigga with a kiss on the cheek. When he lets her go, Wade is waiting, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“Me next! Me next!” He throws his arms around the Captain. “Hello, Step-Pop.”

“Wade,” he replies through gritted teeth. Steve is grateful when Loki pries them apart.

“What did we say about touching Steve?”

Wade looks down at his feet. “That we’re not supposed to,” he says dejectedly.

“Excellent,” Loki says then gives his son a hug. “Thank you for coming. I really was getting worried, you know.”

The red and black costumed shoulders shrug. “I figured you’d not only cut off my legs like you threatened but hide them away, too.”

“And why would I do that?”

“Because it’s what I would do.”

Loki smiles and notes that they are indeed alike. He turns to Thrud. “And it is good to see you here, Thorette. You have already made your father 10 times happier.”

“What have you brought, Steve?” Frigga asks, wanting so much to put off the inevitable.

“A gift. Loki and I wanted you to have it,” he says handing it to her.

The Queen removes the cloth and discovers a painting. There is a woman dressed in Asgardian armor standing over a Frost Giant. It is similar to the Asgardian style but the composition is unique, bold. “Did you paint this?” She isn’t surprised when Steve acknowledges that he did. She looks at it more closely. Both figures look familiar. “Is that…Natasha?”

“It is,” Steve smiles. “Loki thought she was the best stand-in for an Asgardian.”

“It’s beautiful,” she says. “I’ve never seen a Frost Giant painted quite like this.” The figure is defiant, proud. Frigga takes a closer look. There is something very familiar about him. Her mouth opens as realization comes. She looks up at Loki then back at the painted figure. “Is that…?” She looks up at Loki again. “Is that you?”

“Yes,” Loki replies suddenly feeling very nervous and naked.

Steve says, “I wanted you to see Loki the way I do.”

Frigga looks at the painting again as Thor, Thrud, Wade, and Hel all gather around. “You are magnificent,” she says sincerely. “Do you see, Hel? Wade? Your father is amazing.”

“Yeah, I know,” Hel says proudly.

“Did you take some creative license?” Wade asks.

“No, I didn’t,” Steve tells him.

The man wearing the red and black mask tilts his head. “He looks like a Smurf.” No one understands what he just said, so the all choose to ignore him.

Frigga hands the painting to Hel and goes to give Loki a tight hug. “May I hang it where others can see?”

The thought makes Loki very nervous but also a bit proud. “It is your painting. You may hang it wherever you wish.”

She hugs Steve next. “It is beautiful,” she tells him. “You have a great talent.” She returns to the painting and gazes at it. “I think I shall hang it in the bedroom for now so that I might enjoy it every day. Then later I shall move it to a place where others can see it. Perhaps the throne room. I want everyone to see how handsome my son is. Handsome and proud.”

Thor has his arm around his daughter as he gazes at the Jotun form of his brother. A part of him, he hates to admit, is appalled. He grew up learning that these creatures were cruel, evil, and power hungry. Yet there is Loki looking defiant and honorable. It is very strange. “It is a lovely painting,” he finally says. “Based on Natasha, you have captured their likenesses very well.”

Loki doesn’t know what he was expecting, but he cannot help but feel disappointed.

“Where is Father?” Thor asks.

Frigga tells him that Odin is inside meeting with a few members of the council before they begin.

“I should say hello. Loki?”

“I will see him soon enough.”

Thor doesn’t bother asking Steve if he would like to come. He knows the Captain will stay with Loki. But before he goes, he gives his brother a hug. Then he leaves without another word.

xxx

It is almost time. Frigga cannot put off going inside the palace any longer. After giving a servant the painting with instructions to put it in her chamber, she goes to where everyone else is waiting. Her family follows behind.

Thrud was not expecting to see her mother. As soon as she sees Sif, she grabs Hel’s hand. Violet eyes immediately look to where the Valkyrie is focused. The female warrior is busy talking to Fandral, Volstagg, and a shorter woman. “This should be interesting,” Hel says.

“Not really.” Thrud takes a breath then walks to Sif, dragging Hel with her. “Hello, Mother.”

Sif turns and blinks in surprise. “Thrud? I didn’t expect to see you here. Is all well in Valhalla?”

“Yes. Everything is fine.”

“Then what are you doing here?”

“I was invited,” she replies a bit harsher than she intends.

“Hi,” the short woman says and smiles a toothy grin.

Thrud and Hel stare at her.

“Forgive me,” Sif says, still trying to recover from the surprise and her daughter’s tone. “This is Jane. She is…well, she is my lover. Jane, this is my niece Hel and my daughter Thrud.”

“Awkward,” Fandral sings quietly.

“This is Thrud? Wow. I think I thought you’d be younger. Look younger,” Jane corrects.

Hel smiles. “You’re Thor’s ex.”

Jane gets a nervous look on her face. “Um, yeah.”

Thrud’s eyes narrow. “You were with my father and now you’re with my mother?”

“It wasn’t planned or anything,” she says with wide eyes as though fearing judgment.

Volstagg and Fandral mumble a few excuses and walk away.

The Valkyrie looks at Sif. “Really, Mother? You can’t have Far so you go after his ex-girlfriend?”

“It’s not like that,” the dark-haired warrior says. “I was on Midgard looking for Loki, and Jane and I just hit it off.” She takes Jane’s hand. “I thought you would be happy that I found someone else.”

“I am. Just…”

Sif nods and smiles at Jane. “Thrud is a Valkyrie. It is a very prestigious position. We, Thor and I, are very proud of her.”

“Oh, I’m sure,” Jane replies sincerely.

Hel has a wicked thought. “So who’s better? Sif or Thor?”

“I’m sorry?” The scientist is confused by the question.

“In bed. Who gives you the better orgasms? Or any orgasms.”

Sif’s eyes darken. “I see you’re still as rude as your father.”

“Don’t talk about my father,” Hel practically shouts. “You’re not good enough to lick his boots.”

“Hel,” Thrud says feeling betrayed as Sif puts a hand on the hilt of her sword. “She’s my mother and the greatest female warrior on Asgard. You must show her respect.”

“No I don’t,” Helena says as Thor walks up.

He puts one arm around his daughter and one around his niece. “Please tell me you beautiful ladies are not arguing.”

“You’re ex-wife is a bitch,” the Queen of Helheim tells him.

“And you’re a horrid little creature,” Sif spits back at her.

“Stop it. Both of you,” he commands. “You are both acting like children. Sif, you should know better. Hel, your father needs your support. He doesn’t need you making a scene. You should both act more like Jane and Thrud.”

“She asked me a rude question,” Jane says, feeling the need to defend her girlfriend. “Hel asked me if I preferred sleeping with Sif or you.”

Thor looks at his niece with disappointment. “Is this true?”

“Aren’t you even the least bit curious?” she asks.

“Go. Look after your brother,” he commands, gesturing at the man who is trying to start a conga line.

Hel turns and walks towards Wade. By the time she gets to him, Queen Frigga has already put a stop to his antics by distracting him with magic. Loki goes to him as well and pulls him away. Hel can see exactly where they are going, and she meets them there.

Steve, now standing next to Frigga, watches Loki and Wade as they walk towards Angrboda. “Can’t help but wonder if I should follow them.”

Frigga suggests he nonchalantly escorts her over there, close enough where they can hear. When he looks at her in surprise, she says, “I’m just as curious as you.”

He smiles and offers her his arm.

“Angrboda,” Loki says as Hel walks up. “There is someone I would like you to meet. This is Wade. You knew him as Jormungand.” He turns to his son, ignoring the look of absolute disbelief in the dark eyes. “Wade, this is Angrboda, your mother.”

“Mumsy?” Wade says in a tiny voice.

“This is –“ Angrboda is interrupted when Wade leaps into her arms. She barely catches him. “This is…Are you sure?”

“Mumsy, should I recognize you? ‘Cause I don’t. Maybe if you take off your armor, and I see your tit,” Wade suggests as he starts to pull at her bodice.

“I’m sure,” Loki tells her. In a more weary voice he asks, “Wade, do you really remember what your mother’s teat looks like?”

Wade shrugs. “I might.”

“You won’t. No doubt her breasts have started sagging since then.”

Angrboda drops her arms. Her son continues to hang on her neck. “You are such an ass.”

“As I recall, that’s why you loved me.”

“I never loved you,” she lies.

“Mumsy, Poppa, don’t fight.” Wade finally lets go of Angrboda’s neck.

Hel smiles. “We’re all more like Da. Face it, ‘Boda. Da was always the stronger one no matter what games the two of you played.”

“I like games,” Wade tells them. “Except Life. Who wants to play a game where you have to buy insurance? Yuck! Ooh! We should do a family game night.”

Angrboda is rather glad she gave up Jormungand if this is what he’s like. Although perhaps with the right kind of discipline, he could have grown up to be a fine leader.

Sigyn watches jealously. She will never have a moment like that with Loki and their kids. She holds Hogun’s hand as her eyes seek out Loki’s new lover to see how he is taking the little scene.

Steve and Frigga are enjoying Wade’s antics with Angrboda. They both know they shouldn’t, but it is hard not to especially when they see how much Loki is enjoying it. The Captain turns to the Queen. “I still don’t like this,” he tells her. “He’s already been hurt so much.”

Before she can respond, Odin walks into the room, making it go silent. “It is time,” he says and leads the way to where the people wait.

The Queen follows with a solemn expression. Loki takes Steve’s hand and goes next. Then Hel, Wade, Thor, Thrud, and Hodur follow. Hodur did not bring his concubine this time. Kelda is leading him at the request of Frigga. The young woman had agreed out of love and loyalty to her Queen. That is the only reason. As far as she is concerned, Hodur can run into every wall of the palace.

Everyone else follows the royal family outside.

There is a raised platform containing three chairs. There are more chairs off to the side and behind it. Odin, Frigga, and Loki stand on the platform as everyone else finds a place to sit. And though they find their places, everyone remains standing.

The King of Asgard raises his hands for silence and motions for everyone to take a seat if they have one.

“Citizens of Asgard, you have passed judgment on Queen Frigga and I for allowing the rumor of Ragnarok to perpetuate. By your decree, your Queen and I shall relive the memories of every child Loki has had to give up at my hand.” He allows the murmurs to die down before continuing.

“Whilst completing this punishment, I will be virtually incapacitated. In the event of an emergency or some other peril, I want it to be known that Prince Thor has the power of the throne of Asgard.”

Loki huffs out a laugh. “So Thor gets the throne whilst I get to relive the most horrible moments of my life. How typical.”

“The people have spoken, Loki,” Odin admonishes.

“The people need a lesson in punishment.”

Frigga looks to her son. “Perhaps it would be best not to antagonize everyone.”

Loki raises his shoulders and frowns slightly as he gives a little shake of his head. “Why not? Isn’t this how they like me?” He sees the unhappiness in his mother’s eyes. “Fine. So be it.” He sits, legs far apart. Green eyes look to Steve for a bit of comfort.

The Captain is sitting as though ready to spring into action at any moment. There is a seriousness and an anger in his eyes. Loki knows if he says the word, the Captain will rush over and take him away. The thought gives him comfort, and he gives his love the best smile he can manage.

The King and Queen of Asgard sit, too. Frigga reaches out and touches the hand of the two men flanking her. She turns to her son. “I will protect you as much as I can.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“I promised Steve that I would.”

Loki nods. “Do what you will.” Almost immediately he can feel her magic reaching out to him, calming him, moving him outside of himself. He can hear her voice in his head asking him to remember Steve. He closes his eyes and smiles as he pictures the artist in his white boxers lost in his drawing. The memory makes him feel warm.

Steve is the first to notice Loki’s expression change. There is a slight furrow to the brow and tension in the shoulders and along the jaw.

There is a deathly silence, made more ominous by the number of people taking part in it.

Then Frigga says, “Horses die in battle all the time.” She remembers that conversation. She had tried to put Loki’s mind at ease. She had not realized how truly worried he was when he uttered those words.

_Sleipnir is still a foal. I want my son to be free, to run among the hills and countryside of Asgard. Odin has other plans. And though part of me is happy that Sleipnir will be nearby where I can always visit him, I cannot help but feel guilty that the eight-legged horse will not be allowed to run free. And there is no denying the fact that war horses do not have long lifespans._

Odin adds, “And carrying the King of Asgard will be like painting a bull’s-eye on his chest.”

“I don’t get it,” Hel says softly.

“Sleipnir,” Steve explains. “Odin took him as his own.”

“Damn. That’s cold,” Wade says.

“That was only the beginning,” Loki tells them.

Odin remembers. He remembers the pain of just having lost Baldur, the equal pain of it being done by Loki. He remembers passing judgment and all that followed after. But this is different. 

_I am innocent. I am innocent, and no one believes me. And now they are going to take my child, my beautiful child who hasn’t even had the chance to live. Narfi. Poor, sweet, empathetic Narfi who did not even like to harm insects, who was always outgoing and everyone’s favorite._

_But that isn’t the worst of it. My other child is to do it. Oh cruel fate! How could you use my Vali so horribly?_

_I beg and plead as my heart breaks while a cold and angry blue eye glares down on me. I can feel hatred flare up within my belly wanting so much to consume me._

The first time, the King had watched with detachment as sharp teeth and claws eviscerated the boy. He cannot do that now.

The sorrow-filled scream that erupts from Frigga’s lips disturbs the crowd, tugging at their hearts, making them want to end her pain.

The rage-filled scream that erupts form Odin’s lips frightens them. They back away, consider leaving.

Tears roll silently down Loki’s face.

Thor and Thrud cling to each other. Hel and Wade sit watching, seemingly unmoved, eating chocolate that the mercenary pulled out of his utility belt. Leaning forward, Steve’s eyes never leave Loki. He’s breathing heavily through his nose, his hands balled into fists.

Sif closes her eyes. She had believed that Loki deserved everything done to him. She even believed his children with Angrboda were better off without him. But Narfi and Vali did not deserve their fates. She feels Jane’s hand take hers, and she is comforted. Though, to be quite honest, she wishes she had never come.

Sigyn is holding Hogun’s arm, clinging to it as though it were the only thing keeping her alive and sane. The sound the Queen made was the same sound her soul had made when she lost her beautiful Narfi. She doesn’t know if she’ll be able to stay through this.

_Sigyn is holding a knife as she approaches Vali’s sleeping form. I strike her, stopping her just in time. My rage is bubbling over. The fear in her eyes only serves to feed it. I know, though, if I allow myself to get lost in it, I will kill her._

_Lucky for her she isn’t important right now. My son. I must protect my son._

_But what chance does his poor Vali have? Curious Vali who is so much more like me than Narfi. Vali who has already had to endure the cruel taunts of children for not being the Asgardian ideal, for being my son. And now the poor boy will always be the murderer, the outcast. Better to set him free._

“Not him, too,” Frigga pleads.

“It is the only way to protect him,” Loki tells himself.

“My boy,” Odin sobs. “My poor boy.”

“He will be free,” the father notes. “He will have a chance away from the looks and whispers. Away from the judgment.”

Odin hunches over and cries into his hand. “I don’t want to lose him, too.”

“She will always blame him. They will all blame him. Better that he forgets.” 

“Vali,” Thor whispers to his daughter. “I still do not know how he endured it.”

“He will forget me,” Frigga sobs. “He will be alone in the world, never knowing how much I love him, how much Sigyn once loved him.”

“Better that he forget all of it than remember what he was made to do.”

Frigga’s head rises with an idea. “I could leave with him. We could go together.”

Loki and Odin reply, “I have a duty to Asgard, and Odin will never let me go. He is better off without me.”

“He will blame me, too,” Frigga realizes. 

_I carry Vali gently in my arms and sneak out of the palace and into the woods. I tell the boy how much I love him, how this is the only way to protect him._

“Please forgive me,” Frigga and Odin say in unison.

_I kiss the dark hair and transform the boy into a goose. Then I toss Vali up into the sky, whispering words of magical protection as the large bird flies into the night._

“No more. Please, no more,” Frigga pleads.

“There is always more.” Loki’s voice cracks ever so slightly.

Steve rises. Hel reaches out her hand. “It could harm them,” she says. “It could harm you.”

“I can’t do nothing.” He walks to the platform and tries to step on top of it. His foot is stopped by an invisible field. Reaching out, he can feel the barrier that lines up with the edge of the platform. That’s when the Captain notices the faint light at the edge of the structure. He squats down and places his hand against the forcefield. Softly he says, “I’m right here, Kitten. I’m right here, and I love you.” He swears he sees the corner of Loki’s mouth rise.

The crowd is moved by the Midgardian’s show of compassion.

Angrboda leans in. “Now it becomes about us,” she whispers into Hel and Wade’s ears.

“Not a monster!” Odin shouts. “My child is not a monster.”

Frigga did not know that the small corner left of her heart could break any more. But it has.

_I am holding my son in my hands. The boy has so much hair it looks almost like fur. A voice asks what he should be named. “Fenrir,” I reply happily._

_The glaring blue eye is back. “The boy must go,” the unhappy mouth says. “If he remains, either I will kill him myself, or he will kill Thor.”_

_“They say he will bring about the end of the world. But perhaps we can change our fate,” I plead again. I say that I will ensure Thor’s safety. It will be easier to change our fate if I teach my child._

_“No, Loki.”_

“What will become of him?” Frigga asks frantically. “What will you do with him?”

“Tell me!” all three yell in unison.

Steve leans forward wanting so much to be through the barrier and holding Loki.

“There is no choice,” Odin says.

“Let him live for as long as he can,” Frigga instructs. “Let him live longer than Narfi.”

“Fenrir,” Angrboda whispers.

“I’m sorry, Kitten. I’m right here waiting for you.”

Still in tears, they see the next child.

_I look down on the tiny hairless being and tell myself not to get attached. This one will be taken, too. It has already been foretold. But the little hand grasps my finger. And though the skin looks almost scaly, the eyes are big and sparkling and looking up at me as though I were the only being in the world that matters. The mouth is open in a wide smile as the child babbles almost non-stop. I wrinkle my nose and babble back. The little face screeches in glee then descends into a fit laughter._

_I am done for._

“Such a tiny little thing to hold such happiness,” the King notes in awe.

“Please don’t make me love you,” Frigga requests.

Odin replies, “Too late. It is already too late.”

“It was always too late,” Loki says.

“At least in Midgard’s oceans he will be free,” Frigga notes.

“Free to rise up and kill the one person I could always rely on,” Odin sneers. “If it were anyone but Thor, I would kill them myself.”

Angrboda leans up. “That is you they are talking about, Jormungand.”

“The name’s Wade, Mumsy Dear. Choc-o-late?” he asks, shoving the candy in her face. His arm gets shoved back. He turns to Hel. “Our mom is kinda a bi-atch.”

“She has her good points,” Hel assures him.

Steve continues to whisper to Loki. “I’m still here, Kitten. As soon as I can get to you, I’m taking you out of here. Okay? Just get through this.”

_It’s a girl, a beautiful dark-haired girl with violet eyes. She is beautiful, sweet, somber. She looks up at me in wonder._

_It is Angrboda who takes her from my arms. “This one is mine,” she says. “My perfect girl.”_

“She is mine, too,” Odin snarls.

Helena’s hand stops halfway to her mouth.

Tears continue to fall from Frigga’s eyes. “Please, ‘Boda. A girl needs her father.”

“She doesn’t care,” Loki says. “She never cared.”

The words wound Angrboda more than she would ever admit.

“I will see her as much as I can,” Odin declares.

“It will never be as much as I want,” Frigga laments.

Wade puts his arm around his sister. She leans against him. He bends his head down and tells her, “At least you got to seem him, even if it wasn’t very often.”

Helena is crying. She hates that she is crying. She buries her head against his shoulder and feels his arm hold her tighter.

Thrud realizes just how lucky she was to have her parents. She holds her father’s huge arm, remembering all the times she used to try to wrap her hands around it. She does it now, puts her thumbs together, presses them against his arm, and tries to get her fingers to touch. She slides her hand down his forearm until they do.

Loki feels himself returning, feels his mother’s magic pulling back. He takes a breath.

Steve stands, wanting to be the first thing Loki sees.

Green eyes open to find his love standing before him, so much concern in the handsome face. He stands and reaches out to the Captain.

Now able to step onto the platform, Steve takes Loki’s hand and allows himself to be guided to the god’s side. Only now does he spare a look for the King and Queen of Asgard. Both are lost in their own grief, head in hands.

Loki does not wipe the tears from his eyes. He gazes out over the expectant crowd. He turns and looks at his…at the couple who raised him. He knows Frigga did her best, but he hadn’t felt those losses so acutely in such a long time. Still, it could have been worse. 

The King and Queen are in no condition to stand much less address the crowd. And so he must do it. “People of Asgard! Lords and Ladies. Your punishment has been meted out. Feast upon your work and smile.” He is tired, so very tired. 

He continues, “You have now seen through the King and Queen of Asgard some of my anguish. You may have heard about how I learned of my true parentage, were regaled with the story of how the Bifrost came to be broken and how I fell. You were there when I returned in shackles. Some of you were present when Captain Rogers was kidnapped, understand just how close I came to destroying this land and everyone in it that day. And I did come so very close.

“No doubt many of you are wondering why I continue to return? I am not one of you. I have felt so much grief at the hand of your King. Some of you perhaps have the romantic notion that I love Asgard, that I return because this is where my heart is. You are wrong. The answer is actually much simpler than that.”

Loki smiles and squeezes Steve’s hand. “I return, because I am a masochist.”

He lets that hang in the air for a moment. “I wish I could tell you that this was it, the last I could possibly endure. I wish I could tell you that I am done with you, with them, with Asgard. I wish I could tell you that I will never step foot in this land ever again. But we all know that is a lie.” He chuckles softly. “Liesmith that I am, I suppose I could say it anyway, but we all know I’ll be back. And whatever pain and hardship you have waiting for me, I will endure. But for now, for right now I am done. I am going home. And I will pray to my lover’s god that you have no more need of me.”

He turns to Steve and takes a shuddering breath. “Time to go home,” he says, his voice pitched low to hide the sadness. He steps off the platform and makes his way to the door of the palace. As he passes his children, he asks them to follow. Wade and Hel get up immediately and travel in their father’s wake.

Inside, Loki turns and holds his children tightly to his body. He doesn’t want to let them go, but he knows he will have to eventually.

“Can’t…breathe,” Wade gasps.

“Sorry,” Loki says as he slackens his grip. “The memories, they…” He can’t finish.

“Come on in here, Step-Pop,” the red and black dressed figure calls, motioning to the Captain.

Steve moves forward and is immediately included in the hug. He feels Wade’s hand slide lower, stopping when it gets to his ass. He takes the wrist in a firm grip and slides it back up to his waist.

Wade whispers loudly to the Captain, “Your ass is so tight. Do you do special butt exercises? Will you teach me?”

“Wade. Enough,” Loki says. He ends the hug then takes his son’s hands into his own. “I understand. I do. And I’m so sorry. I should have fought for you.”

“You are fighting for me,” the man says. “No one’s ever left me that many messages just to see if I was okay. I’m sorry I ignored them. I was just…”

“No need to explain. I already know you’re a psychopath who uses humor as a deflection device.”

“You know me so well, Poppa.”

Loki turns to Helena and gives her a hug. She tells him how surprised she was to be included. “Pet, just because I had a relationship with you and Sleipnir doesn’t mean the two of you were any less taken from me than the others. In some ways it was harder. I only said good-bye to them once. I had to say good-bye to you over and over again.”

“I’m sorry, Da. I’m sorry I ever blamed you for it.”

“You were right to blame me. Both of you,” Loki tells her and Wade. “I should have fought harder. I should have done better by you both.” He looks at them. “Can you stay with us tonight? I’d like to hold off saying good-bye if I could.” They both agree. He turns to Steve who has been so patiently waiting. “I heard you. It helped.”

“Good.”

They stand staring at each other until they begin to hear people approaching. Loki tells them he wants to see Sleipnir one more time before they leave. The second meeting is more difficult emotionally. And Loki tells his son to buck Odin off if he must to save himself.

The carriage ride to the Bifrost Bridge is slow with the crowd of Asgardians returning home. Many apologize, expressing sorrow, telling of the loss of their own children. Some were lost in war. Some were lost to illness. Whatever the reason, their sorrow is evident. They know he understands.

Though Loki sits on the same side as Steve, there is a gap between them. The god knows that once he holds the artist in his arms, he will never want to let go. So they sit apart. He doesn’t explain this. He doesn’t need to. Steve feels the same way.

Finally at the Bifrost, Heimdall says very little. He asks after the King and Queen first. He heard their exclamations during the punishment and was very unnerved by it, though you could never tell from his calm demeanor. He asks after Loki next, wants to be sure the process wasn’t too difficult on the God of Mischief.

“Of course it was difficult,” Steve snaps.

Hel speaks up before things escalate. “Heimdall, send us to Stark Tower please.”

“Wait! We have to do the booty dance,” Wade says. He turns around and starts to shake his ass around.

Heimdall glares at Loki who kisses his middle finger before using it to send the golden-eyed god a rude gesture. The guardian sends the four of them back to Midgard.

A moment later, they are on the roof of Stark Tower. The sun is low on the horizon. Hel and Wade have gotten to the door before they realize their father and the Captain are not with them. They turn and see the two men just standing there not looking at each other.

“Hey, Po–“ Wade’s shout is interrupted by Hel clamping her hand over his mouth.

“I don’t want you going back there,” Steve says.

“You heard why I will.”

Blue eyes turn to his lover. “If it’s pain you want, I can give you that here.”

“Something will always drag me back. It is inevitable.”

“Damn it, Loki. I love you. And that pain you felt, it wasn’t the good kind.” There is a moment of awkward silence before Steve says, “I felt so helpless.”

Loki looks up at him. “You helped me as much as Frigga did.”

“It didn’t feel like it.”

“It did to me.” He takes a step towards the Captain. He gently strokes the soft cheek.

Steve pulls him roughly into an embrace and begins to kiss him ferociously, as though trying to force away any bad memories with his lips.

Loki’s mouth opens as he kisses back with the same intensity. His hands grab hold of Steve’s jaw, ensuring the mouth is angled up perfectly. He feels the strong arms around his waist, palms flat against the middle of his back.

Only the need to breathe breaks them apart.

“Hey, perverts,” Wade calls. “Why don’t you two lovebirds continue that inside. I didn’t wear my breathable costume, and it’s fucking hot out here.”

xxx

Hodur hears crying. “Is that the King and Queen?”

“Yes,” Kelda confirms unhappily.

“Good.” Suddenly he’s picked up and thrown against a wall. He feels a strong arm across his throat.

“You dare speak of our parents that way?”

Thor. Of course. He should have known. “Yes. I dare,” he chokes out.

“What are you doing with this brute?” Thor demands of Kelda. She tries to explain that it was the Queen’s decision not hers. His reply is, “My mother should have spared you, sweet Kelda.”

“Sweet Kelda?” Hodur asks.

“Do not pretend you understand such things, Brother,” Thor spits.

A new voice. A woman’s. “So this is my Uncle Hodur. I remember him vaguely. You look older.”

“Which one is this?” Hodur learns it is Thrud, Thor’s daughter. “Oh, yes. You used to lead me around sometimes.”

Kelda’s voice returns asking if Thor could see to the other Prince while she helps tend to the Queen. He agrees, and she goes to her Queen’s side.

“Your Majesty, are you alright?”

Frigga shakes her head though it is still buried in her hands. “The King?” she manages to ask.

“Also lost in grief,” Kelda tells her.

She lifts up her head and looks to Odin. His body is shaking from despair.

He had never really believed that Frost Giants could feel grief as deeply as Asgardians. They are an ice people after all. And so Odin had convinced himself that the loss of a child, of children was not devastating to Loki. He knows better now, knows that the loss Loki felt was more oppressive than his own, knows that it was a fate worse than death.

Loki was right. It was Odin’s fault. All of it. But even in the middle of all that grief, Odin could feel a spark of the need to please, the desire to make him proud. That almost hurts more, knowing how much Loki wanted his approval.

He feels a hand on his shoulder, hears a shaky voice telling him it is time to go. His hands drop, but he cannot look up, cannot face his people. He stands and shambles into the palace, feeling and looking old.

The King’s step gains confidence and purpose the longer he walks. And soon he is striding to his bed chamber. He opens the door and is greeted by a large painting of an Asgardian warrior and a defiant Frost Giant. “What the hell is this?! Is this supposed to be some sort of joke?”

“It is a painting,” Frigga answers calmly, “of our son.”

“What?!”

The Queen points Loki out. When the King declares that he doesn’t like it, she tells him that is too bad. “It will be hanging in here for a few days. Then I will be moving it to the Throne Room.”

“You wouldn’t,” he says, glaring at her.

“I would. And you can’t stop me. If you don’t like it being in the place you sleep, then you can just go sleep somewhere else.”

Odin nods in surrender. “It is a small thing next the to abundance of grief I have given to him. Hang it wherever it may pass judgment on me.” He deserves no less and infinitely more.

xxx

Wade, Loki, and Helena are all on the couch watching The Smurfs. Steve is in a nearby chair sketching them. He had asked Wade to take off his mask, but the mercenary refused on the grounds that the mask makes him more mysterious and alluring. The artist didn’t press the matter.

“I don’t understand how there can be only one female,” Loki says seriously. “How can their village possibly survive?”

Wade reminds his father that Gargamel created Smurfette. “There was no such thing as a female Smurf before he created her.”

“That’s just weird,” Hel says. “How do they populate the village? Where do the new Smurfs come from?”

“That is the great mystery of the Smurfs,” Wade smiles.

“There are two, possibly three explanations,” Loki decides. “1) Their society is like a bee colony, and there is, or perhaps in this case was, a Queen Smurf that laid all the eggs but somehow died or something. 2) The Smurfs were all created from clay, and magic brought them to life. 3) The Smurfs are not actually male. They can both fertilize and carry or lay an egg.”

It is an absolutely ridiculous conversation, and every one of them is happy to be having it.

Steve signs his drawing and carefully tears it out of his sketchpad. He puts it on the coffee table in front of them. “Finally made you that sketch, Helena.”

She picks it up carefully, and all three of them look at it. There is nothing heroic or dashing about it. It’s just three people on a couch with small smiles on their faces. “I love it,” she tells him. “Thank you. But you should have included yourself.”

“I’m not part of the family yet,” he reminds her.

“Yet,” Loki, Wade, and Hel all say together.

Loki smiles at him. “You could at least join us on the couch. Come here, Lover. Sit in my lap. Let me hold you.”

Steve sits on the other side of Helena but stretches his arm across the top to be able to touch his lover’s shoulder. “I like the clay and magic hypothesis,” he says. “Why else would their personalities match their names so perfectly?”

Loki leans forward and mouths ‘I love you’ to the Captain.

Steve mouths ‘I love you back.’

Then they spend the rest of the evening on the couch, getting up only for pizza.

“Hey, where are Bruce and Logan?” Hel asks. Steve explains that they went camping and will be back tomorrow or the next day.

“Camping, huh?” Wade says, “Yeah, I can totally see Logan camping. He probably likes to rough it, too.”

Loki smiles. “Considering that the camping trips are an excuse to let Hulk out to play, yes, I’d say Logan likes it rough.”

Wade cocks his head to the side. “Huh? Wait. It’s taking my mind a little while to catch up. Hulk plays rough. Logan likes _it_ rough, not Logan likes to rough it. Bzzzt! I think I have the answer. You’re saying Logan fucks Hulk.”

“Or the other way around.”

Steve admonishes, “Loki, those are our friends.”

“So? You don’t think they talk about our sex life?”

“God, I hope not.”

“Darling, they all gave you sex toys for your birthday. They talk about our sex life.”

“They did?” Hel and Wade ask together.

Steve makes it very clear that they are not talking about this “in front of the children.”

“Okay. Fine,” Loki says. “But we still need to use that sex swing.”

Steve can feel his face turning a bright red as Wade sings, “Bom-chicka-wow-wow!”

“I swear I will turn this tv to sports if you all don’t behave,” the Captain threatens.

“Boo!” is the reply from Loki and Hel.

It feels good. It feels normal. And later when Steve is holding Loki in bed, the god tells him how grateful he is for that. “You made us a family. Something we had never been before. Thank you, Darling.”

“You’re welcome, Kitten. Now try to get some sleep. Tomorrow will be all about you. So dream about what you want to do, okay?”

“Sex swing?” he suggests playfully.

“Once Helena and Wade leave, sure.”

Loki gives him one last kiss then tries to sleep. It doesn’t work. “Steve?”

“Mm-hmm?”

He doesn’t know what to say. “Do you think it will help?”

“What. The sex swing?”

“No. The punishment. Do you think Odin will be better?”

Steve knows what Loki wants to hear. The problem is that he doesn’t think Odin will be better. “I don’t know, Kitten,” he replies. “Guess we’ll just have to see.”

“You’re no help.”

“I know. I’m horrible. You should trade me in.”

“Not a chance, my Darling. Not if I can help it.”

Steve smiles. He shifts a little, relaxes against his lover. And tries not to think about anything except the feel of the man lying beside him.

xxx

The next morning they are surprised with French Toast and bacon a la Deadpool. Which means with whipped cream and blackberries. Steve makes coffee. Loki makes tea and orange juice.

As the four of them eat together, they decide what to do for the day. Deadpool is between jobs. Helena says she is all caught up (mostly) and can skip one day.

Loki asks JARVIS about Thor and is informed that he did not return last night. “Perhaps I should go look for him.”

Steve puts his hand on Loki’s arm and shakes his head. “He’ll be fine. Probably had to take care of Asgard while Odin recovered. Or maybe he just wanted to spend some extra time with Thrud.”

Tony walks in. “I heard there was a mercenary, a queen, and food. Guess which one of those I’m here for.”

“Me,” Helena says with a smile.

“Darn tootin’,” Tony says and rubs the top of her head. He sets a piece of paper in front of Steve then gets a plate and starts to cover it with food.

“What’s this?”

“It’s a waiver. Everyone who works here will have to sign it. My lawyers drew it up. It basically says that they understand that this is also the headquarters for The Avengers and that they waive the right so sue Stark Industries, The Avengers, or any member of The Avengers in the event of an attack on the building, whether foreign, domestic, or alien.”

“And if they refuse to sign?” Steve asks.

“Then they can telecommute or work for someone else,” Tony suggests as he starts to eat.

Steve isn’t sure about this. Maybe they should have a place where there are no civilians present. He doesn’t know where that would be, though, so he stays silent about it. Instead he continues the discussion of what they should all do today. “Coney Island,” he suggests. “I haven’t been there since the 40s. Guess I was kind of afraid to see how much it had changed. But we should go. Create new memories. Good memories.”

Steve, Tony, and Wade have to describe what Coney Island is. But once they do, Helena and Loki are all for going. They invite Tony to come with them, but he refuses. He has a special project he’s working on. So the four of them go, their strange little family riding the subway as people give them odd stares. Wade’s mask is probably the most to blame for that.

Coney Island is different from what Steve remembers. But it’s a good different. That other Coney Island belonged to him and Bucky. They used to get into such trouble there. But this Coney Island belongs to him and Loki, and that is pretty great. And though he misses playing Bucky’s wingman and trying to impress the girls who always seemed to be in clusters of twos and threes, he prefers feeding Loki funnel cake and watching the smiles on everyone’s faces as they discover some new thrill or pleasant moment. New memories. That’s what they all needed. And Coney Island is the perfect place to make them.

As they walk on the beach that evening, Hel and Wade running into the water and back out again over and over, Steve stops Loki and pulls him into a kiss. “What was that for?” the god asks.

“Because I wanted to. Because I love you. Because you still taste like powdered sugar and fried dough.”

“Do I? Perhaps you should taste me again.”

“Later,” Steve says as he runs a thumb across Loki’s bottom lip. “When I can devour you completely.”

“I’d rather you impaled me, but either will do. Do you know what you taste like?”

“No. What.”

“Freedom,” Loki replies with a twinkle in his eye.

Steve smiles, and they resume walking, the setting sun glistening off the water as Hel and Wade yell at each other as only siblings can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so happy memories are being made to help offest the horribly sad ones. 
> 
> The following was inspired and suggested by skydancer2000 (ff) who was intrigued by the Heimdall/Loki pairing: 1) Additional information about Loki trying to seduce Heimdall from afar and Steve’s reaction to it. 2) The dig by Loki about Heimdall’s betrayal. The nature of that betrayal was left purposefully vague. It could be about Ragnarok. It could be about the betrayal when Loki was King. It could be about both and/or another incident we have not discovered yet. 3) Hodur’s pet prostitute not making an appearance and instead being helped instead by Kelda. Thor was not at all happy about that.
> 
> More time between Frigga and Wade was for lovebird17 (ff). Wade meeting Angrboda was for karasulovessmut (ao2). Parent/child bonding time with Wade was for animaniac-aizel012 (ff), as was Steve’s sketch near the end of Hel, Loki, and Wade that was given to Hel. I hope you all enjoyed the Wade time.
> 
> HKHolmes911 (ao3) really wanted Odin to pay for his sins, to feel the pain and suffering that Loki felt. And so we had Odin and Frigga’s punishment. It wasn’t quite all the pain that Loki has felt, but I hope it was enough. This wonderful reader also wanted the people of Asgard to show their support to Loki. That partially led to Tyr’s observations about people wanting their Princes back and not feeling confident in the current leadership. Tyr’s information was also based on FireChildSlytherin5’s (ff) observations about Asgardians being pissed at Odin for there not being war that would allow them to die glorious deaths.
> 
> Tony’s legal document for employees about working at Stark Tower and not getting sued should there be an attack was suggested by evilsenshi (ff). Although it was done primarily to ease Steve’s mind, I can so see the legal team wanting this to cover any liability and prevent legal action.
> 
> And finally, Smile-Evily (ff) thought it might be a good idea to share with you my general plans for this story, or rather series of stories. To Be Redeemed will eventually end after Thanos appears and Steve proposes to Loki. The proposal is most likely going to be in the very last chapter. A second story will be about planning and fulfilling any requirements for the weddings (Earth & Asgard), having the weddings, and probably a bit with the honeymoon. There would be a time jump between story 2 & 3, the third story revolving around them with and having children. I do not expect story 2 & 3 to be nearly as long as this, but I never imagined that this would be going strong after 100 chapters. I am a very poor judge of story length apparently. So that’s it, the general plan.
> 
> Thank you, everyone. I hope you all had a nice Valentine’s Day and were able to celebrate love of one kind or another. Until next time…


	102. To Testify

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve testifies at a Senate subcommittee hearing on the Mutant Registration Act 
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Clint & Natasha (explicit), Logan & Bruce  
>  **Explicit Content:** Remote-Controlled Butterfly Vibrator, Phone Sex

Thor is slumped on the throne staring off into space. Mjolnir is dangling from his wrist. He barely notices when Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun walk in and stride through the large room to where he sits. They bow and rise, saying something he does not hear.

“Is it true?” Thor asks.

The warriors look at each other. “That you look like you lost your best friend? Yes. Or were you asking about something else,” Fandral wonders.

Clear blue eyes look at them then. “Tyr made it seem as though Odin was in danger of losing the throne. Is it true?”

“There have been grumblings,” the dashing warrior admits.

“Nothing serious,” Volstagg assures him.

“Peace does not sit well with your people,” Hogun explains. “Especially not when they’ve been promised a place in his army during the end of the world.”

“Should we be worried?” When his friends look at each other but remain silent, Thor knows. “We should be worried. The preparations for Thanos have not helped?”

“With all due respect, no one knows when or even if Thanos is coming,” Fandral says.

“And what do the people say about Loki?”

Volstagg tells his friend and fellow warrior how the people love Loki even more. He has become a folk hero to the masses.

“Though not to those of the ruling class,” Fandral notes.

A small smile graces Thor’s lips. “No. He has never been popular with those in power.”

“And they adore Captain Rogers,” Volstagg continues. “Their love is becoming the stuff of legends. Stories are popping up how they have rescued each other from unspeakable danger.”

“Stories? What stories?” Thor asks intrigued.

Volstagg shrugs guiltily. “I may have told one or two. The one I witnessed. The ones you yourself told me.”

Thor chuckles. “No doubt they have grown in danger and heroism with each telling. Good. Perhaps those stories will dissuade anyone from trying to come between them.” He rubs his face. “If the people feel half as discombobulated as I…” A shake of his head and a sigh marks the end of that sentence. “What do they say about Hodur?”

Another exchange of looks before Volstagg says, “Nothing. They say very little.”

Thor turns to Hogun and asks him what the people say about Hodur.

“They do not trust him.”

“Well why would they?” Fandral asks. “He’s the villain in Loki’s story. He killed Baldur and blamed it on your little brother. They blame him for making them turn against Loki in the first place. Come to think of it, so do I.”

Thor rubs his beard. “Let him remain the villain then. We should let him out, let him go to a tavern and drink himself silly. I remember too much drink used to make him loud and boisterous and angry. He’ll end up causing a scene. Then Odin can swoop in and lock him away.”

Hogun examines the Prince. “Loki’s machinations have appeared to have rubbed off on you.”

“You say that as if it were a bad thing.”

Volstagg explains that they are simply not used to him being so manipulative.

“Am I not my father’s son?” Thor asks bitterly. “Forgive me, friends. It has been a difficult…few years. Tyr said earlier that there was trouble with the Dark Elves. Is that so?”

“It is,” Hogun verifies.

Thor nods. “Fandral, consult with Tyr. Then take half a legion or more if needed and subdue them. Make sure no civilians get hurt.”

“Will you not lead them yourself?”

“No. My duty is here and on Midgard. I have a woman to woo and do not mean to get sidetracked with petty squabbles.”

The three warriors all smile knowingly. Thor starts by glaring at them but soon finds himself smiling, too. Volstagg finally asks who the woman is and whether they’ve met her.

“You have not. She is a beautiful and strong woman whose power over lightning rivals my own.”

“Is she not Midgardian?” Hogun asks confused.

“She is. She has an extra gene that gives her powers. Many Midgardians have this gene, and their powers are all different. It’s quite extraordinary.”

Fandral asks playfully, “And you are sure it is this and not that she is descended from one of Odin’s dalliances?” As soon as he says it, he realizes it could be true. “Though, I’m sure if that were the case her blood would be so diluted that she could scarce be called a relative.”

Volstagg tells Fandral to shut up.

Thor is embarrassed that he did not consider the possibility. “Her skin is only a few shades lighter than Heimdall’s,” he says though he knows that doesn’t matter. Sif and Heimdall are half brother and sister, and their skin is quite different. He tries again. “When I kissed her it did not feel like I was kissing a relative.” By the way they are looking at him, he realizes that didn’t help either.

“I’m sure it’s fine,” Volstagg says.

The Prince nods his agreement. “Fandral, go do as I commanded. Take care of the Dark Elves. Volstagg. Hogun. Take Hodur drinking. Befriend him. Find out why he is such an ass. Find out if he could ever be part of the family again or if he is too far gone.”

“He will not trust us,” Hogun says.

“Nor should he,” Thor replies. “But I’m sure if you tell him how I have changed, how I now neglect Asgard and my friends here, he will accept your invitation.”

Volstagg raises an eyebrow. “Yeah, to see what it is we really want.”

“If that is the case, then so be it. But send word if and when he gets too boisterous, and we will send Odin to fetch him.”

A familiar voice comes from the shadows behind the throne. “So am I to be your errand boy now?” Odin steps into the light. “And here I thought the mighty Thor did not want my throne.” 

“I don’t,” the Prince says as he rises. “It is yours. The plan is for you to lock him away when he gets too drunk and aggressive, making you the hero who subdues the villain. But feel free to say no. In fact feel free to rescind all of my orders while you’re at it.”

“No. Your orders are sound. Let them be done.” When Thor asks him how he feels, Odin replies, “Angry. Heartbroken. I want to destroy everything. I want to crawl into a ball and die. I want to, I don’t know. I never realized how much Loki felt everything, how much he loved. How much he hated. How much he mourned.”

Queen Frigga arrives, her eyes puffy and red. “Perhaps because you never really bothered to get to know him.”

“I tried.”

“Not very hard.”

His blue eye looks at her coldly. “I’m surprised you managed to stop crying long enough to walk down here.”

She looks stunned, as if his words slapped her across the face. “Who are you? Where is the man I fell in love with?”

Ashamed of his words, Odin grabs his wife and pulls her into a hug. His tears, hot and stinging, gather in his eye and begin to trickle down his face. “I don’t know,” he says softly, desperately. “I don’t know.”

She wraps her arms around him and pets his head. “Oh, Odie. We will get through this. We’ve gotten through it before.”

Feeling very uncomfortable, Fandral points to the exit, and the three warriors bow and leave as quietly as they can. It isn’t as quietly as they would like.

Thor turns to his parents. “Do you still need me here? Or am I free to return to Midgard?” His words sound colder than he intended.

“So anxious to be rid of us?” Odin asks.

“I would like to check on my brother.”

Frigga understands. She would also like to know how Loki is doing. “Check on him. But return as soon as you can? Please?”

“I have obligations on Midgard,” he tells them.

“Such as?”

“Steve has asked me to see to Loki while he is away for a few days.”

Frigga wonders aloud if she could be the one to see to Loki. Thor is unsure that is a good idea. Her idea for Loki to come to Asgard is an even worse one.

“We need you here,” King Odin says. “Asgard needs you here.”

The Prince nods with a scowl.

xxx

Thor returns to Midgard and Stark Tower, but Loki and Steve are not there. JARVIS tells him they are still at Coney Island. The GPS in their phones indicate that they are on the beach. Thor flies there and lands directly in front of the two men walking hand-in-hand in the sand. He sees Wade and Hel running towards the water.

“Thor? Is something wrong?” Steve asks.

The God of Thunder looks down. “I know I promised I would be here to look after Loki while you are away.”

“Asgard needs you,” Loki concludes. “Go. I’ll be fine, Thor. Take care of your kingdom. And don’t worry. If you aren’t back by Saturday, I’m sure T’Challa will be happy to see to Storm’s well being.”

Thor scowls. “You are not helping matters, Brother.”

“I only wish to set your mind at ease. I thought you’d like to know that Storm would be taken care of should you not be able to attend the party.”

“I hate you,” the blond god replies.

Loki shrugs. “Then I guess the matching necklaces are out. Steve had a wonderful idea of taking a rune and splitting into two. We could each wear half about our necks or our wrists. But since you hate me…”

Thor pulls Loki into a bear hug. “I hate you even more now for making me love you so.” He lets his brother go. “We will discuss it further when I return, yes? Which will be by Saturday,” he assures them.

“Yes,” the Trickster says.

The clear blue eyes examine his brother. “Are you well, Loki? It cannot have been easy reliving those memories. Is there anything I can do?”

“I’m fine, Brother. Truly. I will be fine. How is our Mother?”

“She cries. Kelda tells me she goes from appearing almost numb to crying inconsolably. The picture that you and Steve gave her hangs in her chamber, and she stares at it. Last I saw her, she was better. She went from chastising Odin for not getting to know you to consoling him. She wished to come here and be with you, but I dissuaded her from that.”

“Thank you,” Loki replies, a small lump in his throat.

“Uncle Thor!” Wade yells and jumps into the god’s arms. “You’re so muscle-y,” he says while feeling the God of Thunder’s bicep.

“Hello, Wade. Hel. Unfortunately, I must return.” He sets Wade down and gives him a firm hug. He gives Hel a hug, too, then steps back. He smiles at them. It feels good to smile. A column of lights envelops him for a moment, and he is gone.

“So shiny,” Wade says in awe.

xxx

Heimdall wants a fight. Well Steve is happy to oblige. He gets into his defensive stance. He dodges the first punch. He gets in a few blows with his shield and his fists. But he isn’t fast enough to avoid the second punch.

He flies back and hits the wall.

Steve looks down and realizes the super serum has worn off. He looks up at the huge god striding over to him. So he does what he always does. He gets up. He picks up his shield…uh…his trashcan lid. He gets back into his fighting stance. He doesn’t care that his muscles are gone and his health problems are probably back. “You’re not getting Loki.”

Heimdall laughs. “You think you can take me like that? You think he’d want you like that?”

“I know he does. And you’ll have to kill me to get me to stop fighting for him.”

“Tell me. Which do you think he loves more? You or that?” Heimdall nods to the side.

Steve turns his head and sees the Iron Throne from that television show Tony and Loki like – Game of Thrones. His fists drop, and his body sags as his heart starts to pound in his chest.

“You are but a man,” Heimdall says. “I am a god. That is a kingdom. Between the three of us, do you really think he’d choose you?”

Steve wakes up with a start. He looks over and sees Loki is sleeping. He knows he should let his lover sleep, but he has to know. “Loki?” he says quietly but gets no reaction. He sits up, back against the headboard. “Loki?” The third time he says it he gives the god’s shoulder a little shake.

“Hmm? What? What’s the matter? What’s wrong?” Loki asks as he blinks sleepily and rubs his eyes. “Bad dream?”

“No. Kinda.”

He sits up slowly. “Warm milk?”

“No.”

Loki scoots back so that he can rest against the headboard. He turns and looks at Steve. Something is obviously worrying his love. He rakes his fingers gently through the blond hair. “What’s wrong?”

Blue eyes remain on his own hands. “I need to know.”

“Know what?”

“If..” His mouth can’t form the words.

“Darling? What is it? You’re frightening me.”

Steve looks at him then. “Do you want to be king?”

“What? That’s why you woke me up?”

“I need to know.”

Loki is tired and a little angry at being woken up for this. “Where is this coming from?”

“Where?! You’ve been talking about taking the Jotun throne for days now.” The look of confusion on Loki’s face is only making Steve angry. “Your conversation with Tyr,” he prompts.

“Tyr? That was just…” He shrugs.

“Just what?”

“Curiosity to see what he would say, how he would react. Nothing more.”

Steve scowls. “Earlier today you were telling Hel you wanted to visit Jotunheim.”

“Is it strange that I would want to meet my father’s people, to understand my heritage?”

He isn’t giving up. “The other day we had a whole conversation about you wanting the throne and how I couldn’t go with you and and and about why you would even want it.”

“I was simply toying with the idea. Don’t worry, Love. You made it perfectly obvious that Earth is far more important to you than I am.”

“That’s not…”

“Not true? You know it is.”

Steve looks him in the eye. “It isn’t. I love you more than anything, Loki. I just…” Eyes close as the blond head lowers. “I thought…”

“What? That I would leave you for a throne? How fickle you must think me. Have I not proven my love for you?” Loki puts a hand on Steve’s chin and roughly moves the head towards him. “Look at me.” He tries not to be moved by the concern and apology in the blue irises. “I love you. And the only thing that would ever make me give you up would be to save your life. I would let the world burn. I would let Asgard fall. So long as you were with me, I wouldn’t care.”

The absolute certainty in the green eyes scares Steve a little.

Loki huffs out an unamused laugh as his hand drops. “Don’t worry, Lover. I know you would not do the same. You’re the hero,” he says as though the word disgusts him. “You have to put others ahead of yourself. I don’t. I can choose you. I can choose you ahead of all and not feel a twinge of guilt. But you, my beautiful Darling, it wouldn’t matter what you chose, would it. You would feel guilty either way.”

Steve looks down.

“See? You’re already feeling guilty, and you haven’t had to choose anything yet. Fine.” He kisses Steve’s forehead. “I absolve you of all guilt. Even the guilt of leaving me today.”

“I’m sorry I woke you,” the artist says looking up into his eyes.

“Have I eased your mind?” After Steve nods, Loki says, “Good. That is reason enough to have woken me. Though perhaps next time we can wait for a decent hour to discuss such things. Now either fuck me hard or let me sleep.”

“Those are my choices?”

“Those are your choices. And I’m rather hoping you choose sleep.”

Steve nods. “Just one more question. You and Heimdall…”

Loki waits a moment before he asks if there was supposed to be a question in there somewhere.

“You’re going to make me ask. Okay. Should I be jealous of Heimdall?”

“Did you not hear the beautiful speech I just gave you? You do not need to be jealous of Heimdall or anyone else for that matter.”

The artist runs his fingers up and down Loki’s arm. “Did you really try to seduce him by, you know, moaning his name while you touched yourself?”

“I did. I am not proud of it. I thought I was being very sexy and seductive. I’m sure I just looked like a desperate teenager.”

“I bet you were both sexy and seductive,” Steve says as he strokes Loki’s cheek. “If you did that to me, if you touched yourself while moaning my name as I watched, I’m not sure I could resist you.”

“Good to know. Now kiss me.”

Steve leans in and kisses the corner of Loki’s mouth. The god shifts so that the next kiss is more centered. It’s longer, too. And it’s followed by another long kiss. Then they lie back down, Loki insisting on being the big spoon. After making the Trickster say ‘spoon’ a few times just because he likes the way he says it, Steve agrees and turns so that Loki can press against his back. He doesn’t want to leave tomorrow, but he has to. At least it will only be a couple of days. He closes his eyes, his heart a little lighter than when he opened them a few minutes ago.

Loki feels Steve take a deep breath and relax. He takes one of his own, breathing in his lover’s scent as he does. He used to be afraid of loving Steve. Then he was afraid of how much he loved him. There is no more fear on that count, only certainty. And though the fear of loss remains, he hopes that won’t happen for years and years, and he’ll surely figure out a way to postpone it by then. No, he plans on keeping his Captain for a long, long time. He kisses Steve’s shoulder. “You will never get rid of me if I can help it.”

“Good,” Steve mumbles. “Love you.”

“Love you back.” He kisses the shoulder again and rests his head on the pillow. He knows with absolute certainty that he will always love Steve back. He just hopes the Captain never feels like he has to sacrifice their love for some greater good. Greater goods are rarely worth it.

xxx

The brunette woman in the pinstripe business suit and metal-framed glasses holds her hand out. “Hello, Captain Rogers. My name is Sandra Holt, and I will be your handler during your trip.”

“Natasha?”

She looks at him with disapproval. “No. Sandra Holt.”

“Natasha.”

“Sandra,” she corrects.

“Fine. Sandra, what are you doing here? I thought I was going alone?”

He was, but that was before S.H.I.E.L.D. learned that he would be giving testimony at a Senate subcommittee hearing about the Mutant Registration Act. She explains this as they board the plane.

Clint is piloting. When Fury objected stating that the trip did not call for his skills, Clint called in a favor. When Natasha refused to wear the butterfly vibrator because this is a mission and she needs to be focused and alert, he promised not to set it off during any important moments then ordered her to wear it. Now he is piloting the plane, and she is wearing the vibrator. It is a good day to be Clint Barton.

“What is Fury worried about?” Steve asks.

“He just wants to be sure that you’re on message.”

“I’m going there as a citizen not as a representative of S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“I know that. He’s just cautious.” She stiffens slightly as the device between her legs begins to vibrate softly. She looks at Steve to see if he can hear anything.

“What?” he states more than asks.

“Nothing,” she replies and remains standing. Her body is beginning to react, and she can feel herself getting wet. She’s grateful she wore a panty liner. Otherwise she knows her panties would be soaked before the end of the day.

“Tasha, I’m pretty sure you need to sit down in order for us to leave.”

“Yeah, Tasha,” Clint calls from the pilot’s seat. He turns the device off.

She sits in the seat opposite Steve. As soon as she buckles the seat belt, it goes off again. “Clint,” she warns.

“What?”

Steve’s eyes narrow as he looks at her. “You two having problems?”

“No,” she says stiffly. “Not yet.”

Clint turns the device off. Then he turns it back on at a higher setting before turning it off again. His smile is quite large as he starts up the plane.

“Tasha, are you sure you’re okay?” There is a change in her eyes, a tension in her jaw, a slight catch in her breath that most people would not recognize.

“Fine. And it’s Sandra or Ms. Holt.”

Steve asks her if she’s really going to make him call her Sandra in private.

“You never know who could be listening. Now let me hear your prepared statement.”

xxx

Dr. Henry McCoy is sitting outside Senator Danielle Anderson’s office patiently waiting to be called in. Senator Anderson is one of the biggest supporters of the Mutant Registration Act. If he can change her mind and get her to oppose the bill, it would be a huge win for mutant rights. Scott and Storm both think she is a lost cause, but Hank wants to try. Senator Anderson is from Iowa and has a record of being pro-science, and he thinks he can use science to change her mind.

“Senator Anderson will see you know,” the young man who looks about 15 tells him.

Hank rises and thanks the man before going into the Senator’s office.

She is sitting behind her desk, her light brown hair cut short. She rises as he enters, showing off her dark purple pantsuit with a plain cream shirt. Her mahogany brown eyes are almond-shaped but more pointed at the edges. Her complexion is a light caramel with undertones of both yellow and pink.

“Dr. McCoy,” the Senator greets him. “I have to say I am a bit flummoxed as to why you wanted to see me. You do know that the Mutant Registration Act is not yet out of subcommittee hearings and that I’m not on it.”

“I do, Senator,” he replies taking the seat she offers him. She’s prettier in person than on the television, and it has him slightly flustered. But he is here for a purpose, and that is more important. “I also know that you hold a lot of influence within the Senate. And given the make-up of the subcommittee, everyone knows that the proposed law will be going to the full Senate soon.”

She nods. Danielle is of course familiar with Dr. McCoy. He is one of the foremost experts on the mutant gene. “Then you no doubt also know that I plan on voting for it.”

“I do. And I was hoping you might give me the chance to change your mind.”

“You can try,” she says. “But I wouldn’t get my hopes up if I were you.”

“Will you at least hear me out?”

Senator Anderson clasps her hands together on top of her desk. “Dr. McCoy, I appreciate you coming down here, but you are a resident of New York. Are you not?”

“I am.

“And I am a Senator from Iowa. I’m sorry, Dr. McCoy, but I have to listen to my constituents first.”

“You have to listen to your conscience first,” he corrects. “At least let me answer any questions you may have about the x-gene.”

“Dr. McCoy, I wouldn’t want you to waste your time.”

“And you’re up for reelection this year,” he says disappointed. “I had hoped you weren’t a politics-as-usual politician.” He rises and offers his hand. “I am sorry to have taken up your time, Senator.”

She stands as soon as he does and looks at his hand. Her opponent would have a field day if he had a picture of her shaking hands with a blue furry mutant.

“I see,” Hank says even more disappointed. He pulls back his hand. “Apparently I was incorrect in my assumption that you were not prejudiced. You hide it well, Senator.”

“I’m not prejudiced,” Danielle tells him, insulted by the words.

“And yet you will not even shake my hand. I’m sorry, Senator, but if the label fits…”

“People are afraid of mutants and for good reason.”

“Senator Anderson, I am afraid of homo sapiens, but you don’t see me lobbying to create a registry of all of them.”

“They don’t have powers that can kill you,” she counters.

“Don’t they? They have guns and knives and drugs and hatred.” He adds, “And political power.”

Danielle can feel her defenses rising even more. “All of which put together are still not as frightening as some of you mutants.”

Hank has to force himself not to snarl. But he leans over her desk towards her, his yellow eyes blazing in anger. “Aren’t they? Political power alone can ostracize us, belittle us, harm us, make us the other, incarcerate us. I had hoped you were different. Obviously I was wrong.” He turns and walks towards the door.

The Senator’s heart is racing. She almost thought he was going to harm her. “Word is Captain America is speaking today on your behalf.”

Dr. McCoy turns to her, his hand on the doorknob. “Captain Rogers is a good man and a true American. I consider him a friend, and I plan to be there when he testifies.”

“Well just so you know, some people think Captain America has lost his way. His lifestyle is alienating a lot of good people.”

“His lifestyle, as you call it, is also shared by a lot of good people.”

“I didn’t mean…I don’t personally feel that way.”

Hank’s eyebrow rises skeptically. “Oh of course not. But as long as your constituents do and it’s an election year, you’re willing to not only voice that inane ideology but act on it, too. You’ve been perfectly clear. This has been a most enlightening visit, Senator. I thank you for that.” He opens the door and leaves before she can say anything else.

Danielle doesn’t know whether to feel pissed off or guilty. Pissed off is definitely winning. Well, Dr. McCoy is definitely not going to flip many votes with that attitude. She can’t believe he called her prejudiced. Her. Her mother is Korean and German. Her father is African American, Egyptian, and Irish. She’s practically a mutt. And he calls her prejudiced? Please.

And of course she wants to be reelected. She worked hard to get this seat, overcame her husband’s sex scandal followed by a messy divorce. She endured and won a very difficult reelection campaign the last time her term ran out. She is not about to just throw it away. Not to mention that her son goes to school in D.C. and would probably stop talking to her if he had to spend the last half of his last year in high school in Iowa rather than here.

Ten minutes later she is still thinking about it, about the look of disgust in his yellow eyes. Danielle had never seen eyes like that. They were animalistic and human at the same time. They were kind of scary to be honest. But when he first came in they were also inquisitive and kind. Very odd.

Five minutes after that she asks her intern when Captain Rogers is scheduled to speak. She still has time. If she decides to go, and that’s a big if, she can wait another 20-25 minutes. And if she does go, it is definitely not see to Dr. McCoy again. Definitely not.

xxx

Captain Rogers is seated behind the wooden table dressed in his military uniform, his medals adorning the left side of his jacket. He is not wearing the Captain America uniform; he isn’t here as Captain America.

“Steve,” a voice says from behind.

He turns and sees a familiar face. “Hank. What are you doing here?” he asks as he shakes the blue hand.

“Trying to find some allies to our cause. I’m hoping you have better luck than I’ve had.”

“So do I. It’s good to see you.” As Hank goes to find a seat, Steve turns back around and looks at his notes.

“Nervous?” Tasha asks still dressed as Sandra Holt.

“Yeah. A bit.”

She intakes a large breath through her nose as Clint starts up the vibrator again. She crosses her legs as the tiny sensations make her wet. Pulling out a compact from her purse, she uses it to scan the room and find him. There he is, off to her left and a little behind. He has that smirk on his face that she wants to wipe off of him, either with a punch or a kiss.

“Are you feeling okay?”

“Why do you ask?” Tasha squeezes her legs together just a little harder.

“You just seem, I don’t know, not as focused.”

Tasha considers telling him what Clint is doing to her, but she doesn’t need to lay that on him now when he’s about to testify. “I’m fine,” she says. “I’ll be fine.”

Clint is watching her closely. He turns the vibrator off and sees her relax. He’s pretty sure he sees disappointment, too. He flicks it on and off and watches her eyes close as she concentrates on her breathing.

The Senators are announced, and they come in one by one. They all show up to this one, because they know the tv cameras will be there.

Captain Rogers is instructed to stand and take an oath. He does so gravely, believing every word he utters.

“I understand you have a prepared statement, Captain Rogers,” Senator Barlow says without looking at the man.

“I do.”

“You may begin whenever you’re ready.”

Steve waits, wanting to have everyone’s full attention, but that is obviously not going to happen. He takes a breath. “Senators, thank you for having me here today. When I first learned about the x-gene, my reaction was disbelief. It was another one of those surprises that came with waking up 70 years in the future. When I read and saw what it could do, what some of those powers were, my reaction was fear.” He sees several Senators nod. “But we cannot and should not legislate out of fear. That way leads to loss of freedom, to paranoia, and in extreme cases to genocide.

“I’ve learned a few things since those initial reactions, things that have altered my perception. First, I met some of these men and women whose genetic make-up makes them extraordinary. One of my army buddies from World War II is alive and well because of the x-gene. I met a woman who can control the weather, and a young man who can transport himself anywhere. These are people with extraordinary gifts. But first and foremost, they are people. They are good people and bad people and people who are just trying to make it through their day, just like you.

“Second, I learned about Erik Lehnsherr. You probably know him as Magneto and no doubt consider him one of the most dangerous mutants out there. What you may not know is that he grew up in Poland in the 1930s and 40s. When Nazi Germany invaded his home, the government required that he and his mother be registered as Jews. The government restricted their liberties and required that they were a symbol identifying them as Jewish. Soon after they were taken to Gross-Rosen before being sent to Auschwitz and separated. It was during that moment, when he and his mother were being torn apart, that Mr. Lehnsherr’s abilities first became manifest. The trauma of losing his home and his mother, well, it must have triggered something.

“Mr. Lehnsherr has seen first hand what fear of the other can do. He bore witness to someone trying to wipe his people off the face of the earth. He was a boy then and couldn’t do anything about it. So now that he’s a man, is it any wonder that he fights so hard for the survival of his people? I’m not saying that his methods are right. They aren’t, but I can certainly understand it. And instead of taking away people’s freedoms and proving him right, maybe the best way of neutralizing the situation is by treating him and others with the active x-gene as regular people.”

Steve takes a drink of water. “Lastly, I learned that I carry the x-gene. It has been theorized that my x-gene is the reason the super soldier serum worked on me and has never been successfully duplicated. I don’t know if that’s true. I do know that carrying the x-gene means that my children are more likely to not only carry it but have it become active. Senators, how many of you carry it? How many of your children carry it? Can you really in good conscience pass a bill that would treat your children, your grandchildren as though they were someone to be feared rather than loved? Can you really limit their liberties so easily?”

He takes another drink and looks down at his notes. “Requiring people with an active x-gene to register with the government is wrong. It creates an ‘us versus them’ mentality that is not only insulting, it is dangerous. It will tear this nation apart. We are all Americans. We all have basic, fundamental rights. And you, Senators, also represent those people in your district who have an active x-gene, people who are blue or red (literally not just politically), people who have tails or claws, people with amazing gifts who just like you want to be able to raise a family and build a community. Show them that you understand. Show them that you care more for human dignity than political posturing. Remind all of us how welcoming and open-minded humanity can be. Do not let the Mutant Registration Act leave this subcommittee. Do not let it become law. Thank you.”

Steve takes another drink of water and waits. It is time for the Senators to ask him questions. He soon learns that the questions and the long preambles that come before it are more about making themselves look good rather than to learn anything new or clear up any confusion.

They all start out the same, saying how important Captain America was to their childhood, how he was such a wonderful role model. Then they state what made him a role model, what aspects they looked up to. Then after all of that, they set up the question with either an expression of disappointment if they are for the Mutant Registration Act or of pride that the Captain is upholding the ideals of America if they are against the bill. (There aren’t many of those.) All the while, Natasha is tensing and relaxing with the words. Steve just can’t figure out which words are triggering the change.

After the normal set-up about Captain America and how great America is, Senator Hutch says, “But I’m confused. You talk about ‘your children’ as though you plan on having some.”

“I do, Senator.”

“How?”

Steve’s brow furrows in confusion. “I was planning on having them the old fashioned way. I surely hope I don’t have to explain what that means to you.” It gets a few chuckles from the audience and some of the other Senators.

The 58-year-old white male Senator from Kentucky fumbles a bit. “Ah, no. What I mean is that it is my understanding you are currently involved with a male alien. So maybe you do need to explain the old fashioned way in that context.”

Steve takes a breath. He was afraid this was going to happen. “I’d be happy to discuss that with you in private. For now I think we should stick to discussing the Mutant Registration Act.”

“Your _boyfriend’s_ daughter is dating a mutant. Is that correct?”

“Yes.”

“And did your _boyfriend_ or his daughter ask you to speak against the bill?”

This guy is really starting to rub Steve the wrong way. “No. Hel is a Queen of her own realm and is more concerned with that. Loki has no real interest in politics.”

“No. I’m sure he’s much more interested in destroying America than in protecting it.”

Steve’s jaw clamps shut. He can see Natasha’s hand curl into a fist on the table. He takes a breath before replying, “At least when he tried he was straightforward about it and didn’t try to sell it under the guise of keeping America safe.” He stares at the Senator as a hush comes over the crowd and camera flashes go off. He feels Tasha gently touch his arm. “Did you have any other questions, Senator?”

“You said you have the x-gene. Does that make you a mutant?”

“I don’t know, Sir. I suppose that would depend on how you define the term. If you defined it as someone who has the x-gene even if it is dormant, then yes I am. I’d bet several of you on this subcommittee would be considered mutants, too. Is that what you’re proposing, Senator? That all American citizens be tested for the x-gene? That seems a bit intrusive.”

Senator Hutch scowls. “That is _not_ what I’m proposing.”

“Then why the question?”

“Captain Rogers, do you ever worry about the type of message your relationship with the male alien gives to the American children?”

Steve asks if the Senator’s objection is with Loki being from another planet or from the same gender. He decides it doesn’t matter. “Since my relationship with Loki has become public, I’ve gotten messages from hundreds and hundreds people. Some of them are negative, but most have been positive. They are stories of bravery and regret and of finding the strength to be who they are. So no, I don’t worry about the type of message it sends, because the message is one of love and acceptance and forgiveness. And if people don’t see that, it’s because their own prejudices and preconceptions are getting in the way.”

“Love, acceptance, and forgiveness?” Senator Hutch asks skeptically.

“Something the Mutant Registration Act does not provide,” Steve notes.

“It isn’t meant to. It’s meant to keep America safe.”

“By instituting fear? By telling people they are untrustworthy?”

“I don’t know about you, Captain, but if there is a teenager who can blow things up with their mind I want to know about them and keep my grandchildren as far from them as possible.”

“And if that teenager is your grandchild?”

“Then I’d be thankful they couldn’t hurt anyone.”

“Couldn’t hurt anyone? How, Senator? How could you be sure?” When the Senator doesn’t answer and instead shuffles through some paper, Steve presses the matter. “What do you plan on doing with the information? Keep them under surveillance? Lock them up? What?” This is exactly what he was afraid of.

The questions give Senator Danielle Anderson pause. She was told the information, which would include a picture, fingerprints, and a detailed list of each subject’s abilities, would be kept in a searchable database at the FBI.

“I’d like to return to your relationship with the alien villain known as Loki.”

“My relationship with Loki has nothing to do with this bill,” Steve informs him, the anger within him growing even more.

“Doesn’t it? You obviously don’t care about the safety of the American people.”

“Loki has done nothing to harm the American people since we’ve been together, Senator. Now stop ignoring my question and tell us what you plan to do with the information this bill would allow you to force from people.”

“And how can you be sure that this Loki won’t harm America or her citizens at some later date?”

“I’m more sure about him than about you, Senator.” That causes more flashbulbs to go off as the crowd gasps quietly.

The older (or is it younger?) man chuckles. “I can assure you I am much more trustworthy than he is.”

“With all due respect, Senator, Loki has earned my trust. You haven’t.”

The reports are all smiling. This is gold. They can’t wait to create the soundbite that has more to do with the Captain and the Asgardian than with the Mutant Registration Act.

“Perhaps the ice messed with your ability to judge character.”

“I like to think it improved it.” Steve feels Natasha grab his leg in an almost vice-like grip. He glances at her as she clears her throat then continues controlling her breathing. “Senator, I realize that the powers that the x-gene can bring can be quite disturbing and even dangerous. And I know that Loki’s powers can be equally disturbing and dangerous. But both he and the people I’ve met respond better to friendship and trust than to fear and distrust.” The grip on his hand slackens. He assumes Tasha is happy with his response.

“I’m a father, Captain. And I know sometimes you have to apply discipline in order to be sure your kids grow up to be good citizens.”

“Discipline, Senator?”

Hutch smiles and adjusts his reading glasses. “I’m pretty sure they had discipline back when you were a child. I know they had it when I was.”

“They did. I’m just not sure how the metaphor fits.”

“Well I guess that’s the problem. That’s all the questions I have at this time,” the Senator says before Steve can reply.

Steve is distracted by Natasha grasping the edge of the table, her knuckles white with the effort. She shifts in her seat and closes her eyes for a moment. Her nostrils are flaring, and her jaw is clamped shut.

“Ms. Holt? Are you okay?”

Tasha nods and relaxes. Her eyes open, and she looks relaxed. “I’m fine, Captain. Thank you for asking.”

He checks again just to make sure it’s true, noting her dilated pupils and heavy eyelids. She assures him it is.

The next Senator begins their opening speech, and Steve returns his focus on him.

xxx

As soon as Steve begins his opening statement, Clint flips on the vibrator to its lowest setting. Natasha barely reacts. The only change is that her eyes close and open slowly. He lets it run, watches as she squirms ever so slightly.

About halfway through Steve’s speech, Tasha’s body begins to betray her, and she turns her head to look at Clint. When he smiles and gives her a nod, she scowls at him. He only turns the setting up higher. She feels a gush of wetness that makes her press her thighs together just before he turns it off.

It remains off for the rest of the speech. This is almost worse. Now that Clint has got her horny, she wants the vibrations to continue. Instead, she tenses and relaxes the muscles of her opening to get a little friction between her clit and the sex toy. It is woefully unfulfilling.

The questions start, or rather the speechifying followed by a handful of leading questions. Clint gets bored and starts to play with the settings. He goes to the medium setting first and sees Tasha take in a deep breath.

She wants to leave, to drag Clint out of the room and into a bathroom where he can use either his tongue or the toy to get her to orgasm. She can’t. She has a job to do. And now no matter what setting the damn thing is on, she has a difficult time concentrating on anything other than her own pussy.

Natasha decides she likes the lowest setting best. It is a teasing touch, sending small pulses of pleasure up her nerves. She tenses every time he changes a setting, relaxing only after he turns it off.

Clint apparently likes the low setting, too. He seems to be keeping it there more than on medium. But he only leaves it on for a few seconds at a time. And every time he turns it on she gets closer to her release. And every time he turns it off she gets more frustrated.

Squeezing her thighs together as she anticipates the next wave of vibrations, she can tell Steve is getting frustrated at Senator Hutch’s questions. Her hands are on the table when the Senator takes a dig at Loki and Clint decides to use the highest setting. Her hand curls into a fist as the vibrations make her squirm ever so slightly. Her legs start to shake, and she can’t help but wonder if she has soaked through her panty liner. Again she longs for a bathroom to finish and clean up.

The vibrations stop, and she’s able to relax and listen again.

“…was straightforward about it and didn’t try to sell it under the guise of keeping America safe,” Steve is saying.

It’s a good response and shows some of Steve’s sassiness. She touches his arm gently to show solidarity but is slightly transfixed by the feel of his skin and the sight of her hand on him.

Natasha sneaks a glance over at Clint who is still smiling that damn smile at her. She bites her lip, sure that he can see.

But then the Captain and the Senator start talking about dormant x-genes and the possibility of testing everyone. She’s beginning to feel like she’s back in Russia where the government had a very controlling hand in people’s lives. And then the vibrations start again on that damn low setting that gets her more wet, and Natasha wonders if Steve or Dr. McCoy can smell how turned on she is.

Fuck she’s close. Her legs are beginning to shake. It’s taking all of her willpower not to buck her hips and throw her head forward. But then Clint turns it off.

“Perhaps the ice messed with your ability to judge character,” Senator Hutch is saying.

Just as Steve responds, “I like to think it improved it,” Clint turns the vibrator on the highest setting.

Tasha grabs Steve’s leg as her orgasm rumbles through her. She pretends to clear her throat to release the moan that’s captured in her throat. The vibrations stop. Keeping her breathing steady, she forces herself to remain in control.

The Captain is talking. She waits for him to finish, waits for herself to finish, waits to make sure her body won’t show any outward spasms before letting him go.

The two men continue to talk. And just as Senator Hutch is ending his turn, Clint turns the vibrator on, switching between low and high until she feels herself coming again, harder this time. She grasps the edge of the table and closes her eyes. She shifts in her seat to steady her legs and find a little relief from the insistent vibrations.

Clint turns it off. All he wants to do is escort her out and check her panties. He hopes they’re soaked. He hopes it’s uncomfortable for her to walk.

Steve is looking at her, concern in his blue eyes. “Ms. Holt? Are you okay?”

Tasha nods and relaxes as the spasms become less intense. She opens her eyes, her body relaxed. “I’m fine, Captain. Thank you for asking.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I’m sure.”

The next Senator begins their opening speech, and Steve shifts his focus back to the members of the subcommittee.

Tasha, however, is still coming down from her orgasm and finds herself thinking of Clint and Terry.

Terry would have never done this to her. To be fair, he had other ways of making her feel vulnerable and revealing how little control she had over certain parts of her anatomy. His eyes held such power over her. Interestingly, Terry’s strength is…was…is more like Steve's. It is just there, solid, unwavering. Unlike Steve's warm strength, though, Terry's is cold and a bit judgmental...until they were alone together. Then his strength burned wherever he touched her.

Terry and Clint do share one strong personality trait - their swagger. That borderline idiotic confidence had gotten both men into trouble with her. Terry’s was much more hidden, though. She would see it, feel it before or after the mission, rarely during. Clint is almost the opposite, his swagger coming in mostly during missions. And Clint had thankfully started looking at their sexual explorations as a mission. And just like during their missions together, he would tease her whenever he got the chance.

Clint watches her. He watches her breathe and drink water. He smiles as she touches her neck and clavicle. He licks his lips as he thinks about how wet she must have gotten. He suddenly wishes they had worn comms. He’d like to talk to her right now, to tease her about how much she gave away. To most people, it would have seemed like nothing, maybe a bit of nervousness, anger, or anxiety. But he knows better. And the fact that Cap noticed something was wrong made it that much sweeter.

Yeah, he’s starting to like this whole domination thing. It may not be the traditional dom/sub relationship, but it works for them. And speaking of dom/sub relationships, Clint realizes this Senator is also laying into Loki. He can’t wait to see how Cap handles this guy.

xxx

“Loki is not a mutant,” Captain Rogers tells Senator Cartwright.

“But he is dangerous.”

“A man with a gun is dangerous, but you don’t seem to want to require him to register. Didn’t you try to pass legislation at the backing of the NRA to remove the requirement for background checks when someone purchases a gun?”

“That is not pertinent to this discussion.”

“Neither is Loki.”

“Loki has killed our citizens with his magic, and yet you have no problem being in a relationship with him.”

The Captain straightens and looks Senator Cartwright directly in the eye. “Putting my relationship aside…Our citizens have also been killed as a result of guns. Let’s put this in perspective, shall we? Loki killed approximately 80 people globally when he attacked us. The final death toll from the Battle of New York was along the lines of 15 people. That’s a total of 95. Let’s round up to an even hundred,” Steve suggests with a steely look in his eyes. “That’s 100 globally. According to the CDC, guns were involved in over 11,000 homicides in 2010 in the United States. If you were really that concerned about citizen safety, Senator, you’d be focusing on gun violence and not on the person with whom I’m having sex.”

The reporters are all doing an internal happy dance with all of the material they have to choose from.

Steve continues. “I realize that sex is more titillating. I also realize that you get quite a lot of campaign contributions from the NRA.”

The Senator cuts him off. “So you disagree with the 2nd Amendment?”

“I believe that when the 2nd Amendment was created we had muskets. We now have automatic rifles and bullets that can go through metal. I believe people have the right to own a gun for hunting and personal safety. I do not believe an automatic or semiautomatic gun is required for either of those. I also do not believe that someone with violent mental health issues or a violent criminal record should be allowed to have guns. I also think that if you all helped to solve some of the underlying issues such as poverty and the difficulty in providing for mental health, the issue of gun violence might not be as large as it is. However, this Congress seems incapable of dealing with any of it.”

“Who knew Captain America was such a bleeding heart liberal,” the Senator sneers.

That is the wrong thing to say to Steve Rogers. “Senator, I grew up during the Great Depression. Those safety net programs you have such contempt for helped my family, my neighbors. Without them, I would have been homeless. Now they may not be perfect, but I’d rather have them then let people starve and live on the street. If you think they are being abused, then fix them. But don’t throw them away and don’t make the mistake of assuming that the people who use them are somehow less than you are.”

The Captain takes a breath. “Arrogance and fear. Those are the real problems, aren’t they, Senator? You think you’re better than the people who have less than you. And you fear those whom God has given the x-gene.”

“You think the x-gene was given by God?”

“You don’t?”

Senator Cartwright doesn’t know what to say. He looks down at his notes, his grey hair looking like a helmet on his pale head. “And you would be okay for one of these mutants to go on a rampage and hurt a bunch of people?”

“No. But how would the Mutant Registration Act prevent it?”

“It would make people more vigilant. And it would make it much easier to identify the culprit.”

“Then why not make every American register? Take their fingerprints. File away their DNA. It would make it much easier to identify murderers.”

“Well you just have an answer for everything, don’t you, Captain Rogers.”

“No, Sir, I do not. And if you actually proposed to register every American, I would be here speaking against it just as I’m speaking against the Mutant Registration Act.”

“Uh-huh.” Senator Cartwright looks through some more papers. He holds up a picture of a charcoal drawing of a blindfolded man whose hands are tied above his head and who has a gash across the left side of his chest. “Do you recognize this, Captain?”

Steve curses Loki in his head. “I do.”

“What is this?”

“It’s one of my drawings. I’m an artist. But I don’t understand what this –“

“Who is the man in the drawing?”

The artist pauses before answering. He knows he can’t look ashamed of it. If he does, his credibility will be lost. “It’s Loki. He posed for me.”

“So you tied him up like this and cut him?”

“It helps to have a physical reference. Is there an art clause to this bill that I don’t know about?”

Senator Cartwright looks at the picture of the drawing and makes a face. “I have to say I find it disturbing.”

“Good,” Steve replies taking the man by surprise. “Art should produce an emotional reaction.”

“And what reaction does it produce in you?”

Steve tries to explain that it’s difficult for an artist to see his own work objectively. His reaction has more to do with the experience of creating it rather than of viewing it.

The Senator tries to bait him. The Captain refuses to give in. He politely suggests that if the Senator would like to know more about art or the artistic process that they discuss it in a different forum. After all, he’s here today to talk about the Mutant Registration Act.

A small part of Steve wants to call Loki here, to unleash him on the Senators and reporters. He doesn’t give into it. He knows he has to let the system work or at least work as well as it can. This is one of the costs of freedom and a representative democracy. He just hopes the Senators can put aside their prejudices and do what is best for the country.

The next Senator is a little kinder. He points out that most cities don’t have a Captain America or an Iron Man to help out if a mutant decides to use their power to do something illegal.

Steve acknowledges the truth of that statement but goes on to say how the real heroes of the country are the people like the police, firefighters, EMTs, and soldiers. “I bet if there were people with active x-genes in those institutions those other places would be able to keep the criminal element contained.” 

“Use mutants to fight other mutants. I like it.”

“No,” Steve corrects. “Use people to their full potential to stop criminals.”

xxx

“Movie time!” Tony says as he and Bruce walk onto the Avengers floor. “Where is everyone?”

“Over here,” Loki says as he concentrates on his cards. He is playing poker with Logan and Wade, who insists on keeping his mask on.

“Oh, hey, well you’re going to have to cut your game short. It’s movie time.”

The three men look at the scientists.

“Silence of the Lambs,” Bruce says as an explanation.

“Ooh.” Wade does his best impersonation of Hannibal Lector, “I ate his liver with some fava beans and a nice chianti.”

Tony scowls. “Don’t ruin it. Come on. Loki needs his pop-culture training for the day.”

“Seen it,” Logan says as he throws five dollars onto the table.

“So see it again. Or let it see you while you make out with Bruce. I don’t care. Come on.”

Wade waggles his eyebrows at Logan. “Shut up,” Logan tells the mercenary.

They all go to the couch and sit. JARVIS starts the movie with the surround sound, dimming the lights and closing the curtains to block the afternoon light.

Loki finds it mildly interesting. The woman’s accent is strange. She’s apparently from the southern region of the United States. The god sits and watches and tries to ignore the smiles and glances coming from Tony.

The woman, Agent Clarice Starling goes to the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane and speaks to a doctor that Loki immediately doesn’t like.

Tony is almost beside himself with anticipation. Bruce already knows why, having been told earlier. Logan is watching Bruce. Wade is watching the movie and providing his own commentary under his breath.

Agent Starling walks down the hall. It’s her point of view as she comes to the last cell. An unassuming yet obviously dangerous man dressed all in blue is standing waiting for her. There is something disturbingly familiar about him. Loki tilts his head as he tries to place him.

“JARVIS, pause the movie. Do you see it?” Tony asks the Trickster.

“See what?”

“Does Hannibal remind you of anyone?”

Loki shifts in his seat. “Yes. I just can’t figure out whom.”

“Try picturing him with an eyepatch and a beard.”

Green eyes go wide. He stands and walks to the large screen. Hovering a hand over the right eye, he is absolutely convinced. “How can this be? Who is this person?”

“His name is Anthony Hopkins. He’s like a big-time actor,” Tony says.

“He looks just like Odin,” Loki says in disbelief.

Bruce asks if that means Tony wasn’t exaggerating. Loki assures him he didn’t.

“Hey! He _does_ look like grand-pop,” Wade says.

“I don’t like him already,” Loki decides. He goes to sit back down. “Must we watch this?”

“We must. We must,” Tony assures him. Then he tells JARVIS to resume the movie.

As the Agent and the cannibal talk, Loki can’t help but be impressed. The more he sees of Hannibal Lecter, the more he likes the man. (It doesn’t sit particularly well with him to so like a character that looks like Odin.) And when he sees the display that Hannibal creats as a final good-bye, he asks if Steve has seen the movie. He knows his artist would appreciate the horrific beauty of the scene.

“Yep. I made him watch it before you came into the picture.”

“And?”

“And what? He thought it was a bit gruesome, but I could tell he liked it.

xxx

Steve, Clint, Natasha, and Hank go out to dinner. They discuss Steve’s testimony and Hank’s failed meetings. Well, not all of them were a failure. He thinks he managed to convince one of the Senators from Illinois to rescind his support of the bill.

The Captain is still worried about Natasha, which makes Clint laugh. She thanks Steve and assures him she’s fine. She is, especially since she took off the butterfly vibrator as soon as she got to a bathroom.

Hank sees a familiar face at a nearby table. He tries not to stare at Senator Anderson, but it is difficult not to especially after their meeting earlier.

“Hank?” Steve asks to get the doctor’s attention again.

“Hmm? Sorry.”

Clint smirks. “So who’s that you’re starin’ at?”

Hank scowls. “Senator Danielle Anderson - bigot.”

“Ouch,” the archer exclaims.

When Steve asks why he calls her that, Hank tells them more about his visit to her office. He hadn’t told them about how she wouldn’t shake his hand. And when they hear that part, they express their disappointment at how she treated him.

The conversation moves on to other topics – Bruce and Logan, Cyclops, Rogue, a walking Professor Xavier, the Danger Room. Steve tells them a little about what Loki had to go through their last time in Asgard. It even makes Clint feel bad for the god.

“I’m just glad he’s home and safe,” Steve says.

“Speaking of, I’m moving into the tower,” Clint tells them.

Natasha gives him a hard stare. “Since when?”

“Since Tony asked the other day. It’ll save me money on rent, and I’ll be close to the action. You should move in, too, Tasha.”

“No, thanks. I’m actually really surprised that you moved in, Cap. I thought you were more adamant about not taking hand-outs from Tony than I was.”

“I was. I am,” he assures her. “Tony said the rent would come out of the merchandising money he owes me. And with Hel hopefully coming to visit fairly often, we needed a place with actual bedrooms.” He shrugs. “Loki is happy there. And we’re keeping the Brooklyn apartment for…” Steve turns slightly pink as he finishes, “…art.”

“Uh-huh,” Clint says with a raised eyebrow and a knowing smile. “Like that piece of art the Senator showed us?”

“Excuse me,” a female voice interrupts. Everyone looks up to see Senator Anderson standing between Steve and Hank. The men all stand. She shakes Steve’s hand and tells him he did a fine job at the subcommittee hearing.

“Good enough to change your mind?” he asks.

“Well, not completely. But you did raise some issues I hadn’t thought about.” She turns to Hank. “Dr. McCoy, if you have time I’d like to hear your perspective and talk through some things.” She can see the warmth and inquisitiveness in his yellow eyes again, so foreign and yet so human.

Hank fumbles a bit for words but finally agrees. The Senator asks the others if it would be okay with them if she were to rob them of Dr. McCoy’s presence for the rest of the evening.

“If it’s okay with Hank, it’s okay with us,” Steve assures her.

The mutant and the Senator leave together to go back to her office.

Once they sit back down, Clint asks, “So do you think he’ll get lucky.”

“A lot luckier than you,” Natasha replies.

Clint smiles. “That’s okay. I’ll just jerk off to the memory of you coming in front of all those Senators.”

“Wait. What?” Steve asks. Then he thinks back, recalling all of the reactions and strange behaviors of Tasha during the meeting. “Oh my God.” He leans in, his voice soft. “You were having an orgasm?”

“Two, actually,” she admits.

Steve rubs his hands over his face. “Please tell me that didn’t happen at S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“It didn’t happen at S.H.I.E.L.D.,” Clint and Natasha both assure him.

Well, that’s something. He asks for the check and hands it to Clint. “After what you did today, you’re buying.”

They return to the hotel and go their separate ways. And although on the paperwork Clint is staying in the same room as Steve, he actually goes with Natasha into hers.

Steve gets ready for bed then calls Loki.

“Hello, Darling,” the familiar voice says.

“Hello, Kitten. I miss you.”

Loki misses him, too. Steve says he is in for the night.

“Good. You were excellent today, Darling.”

Steve isn’t sure if Loki is just saying that or if he really saw it. “Did you watch?”

“Yes. JARVIS was kind enough to inform me of it and turn the channel so that I could see you. You were magnificent. When you told off that horrible Senator Hutch, I wanted to be there just so I could suck your cock.”

“Loki! This isn’t a secure line. Others could be listening – Tony, S.H.I.E.L.D., the FBI for all I know.”

“So? Do you think they will be surprised by the fact that I love your cock and want to eat it?”

“Loki,” he admonishes more quietly.

“Darling, if I were there with you right now, I’d be kneeling in front of you, my hands stroking your thighs. I’d be begging you to let me taste you.”

“Loki.”

“What are you wearing?” the god asks. He learned about phone sex tonight and wants desperately to try it out.

“Uh, I’m wearing a white t-shirt and the grey pajama pants with the red stripes.” Steve took them because they remind him of his lover.

“So that’s where they went.” Loki had been looking for them everywhere.

“What are you wearing? Or are you naked.”

“I’m wearing your blue checkered pajamas.” That surprises Steve. And when he asks Loki why, the god explains that the pajamas smell like him. “I miss you, and they have your scent. It almost makes me feel like you’re here. Speaking of being together, if I were there, I really would be kneeling in front of you, gliding my hands over the fabric of those soft grey pajama pants.”

“Did you see when that one Senator showed my art? Do you see now why I don’t want you showing it to people without my permission?”

“Darling, I’m trying to have sex with you, and you choose to bring this up?” Steve doesn’t understand, and Loki has to explain to him what phone sex is.

“But since the mood is now broken, why didn’t you tell me about The Silence of the Lambs?”

Steve doesn’t understand until Loki explains about the cannibal character looking like Odin. “Right. I didn’t actually make the connection until Tony said something. It didn’t really seem important.”

“No, I suppose it wouldn’t to you.”

His voice becomes stern. “You had just seen the video of Narfi and Baldur. I was not going to mention some actor who looks like Odin to you.”

There is silence on the line.

“I’m giving you a hug,” Loki says. “I’m giving you a very firm hug and burying my head in your neck.”

“I’m stroking your back,” Steve replies. “The pajamas look good on you. Maybe we should get green ones for you to bring out your eyes.”

“I’m pulling away and looking into your eyes now. I love your eyes.”

“I love your eyes, too.”

“I’m kissing you, soft kisses.”

Steve closes his eyes. “I pull you closer, kiss you harder. I love the way you taste.”

“I pull up on your t-shirt. I need to touch your skin, feel your heartbeat against my palm.”

“How does it feel?”

Loki smiles. “Like life. Like hope. Like all of the good things you are. And now I’m kissing you there above your heart.”

“I’m making you stand in front of me. And one by one I’m unbuttoning your pajamas until I can see the strip of cool skin beneath. I’m running my hands over your chest and push the shirt off your body. You’re so beautiful.”

“I’m leaning into your touch. I need you, Steve. I need you to make me forget.”

The request feels heavy in Steve’s chest. “I’ll make you forget everything but me,” he says. “And I’ll start by standing up and pulling your body against mine. I’m kissing you. I’m pushing my tongue into your mouth. I’m pushing out all other thoughts but me.”

“If I could talk, I’d tell you how much I need you, how much I love you,” Loki tells him. “But I can’t. So I hold you tight and suck on your tongue and push my hips against yours so you can feel my need.”

“I can feel it. Can you feel mine?”

“Yes, my beautiful Darling. I feel it. I need it.”

“I don’t want to let go of you, Kitten.”

“You don’t have to,” he assures Steve as he slides his free hand into the blue pajama bottoms. “I’m rubbing my self against you. Do you feel it?”

On the other end of the line, Steve is palming himself through the grey material. “I feel it. You feel so good.”

“Are you pushing back?” Loki asks as he begins to stroke his cock. He realizes he needs lubricant and quickly licks his hand before putting it back into his pants.

“Yes. I’m walking you backwards to the wall. Your back hits it with a soft thud.”

“Our lips never part,” Loki notes.

“Never,” Steve agrees. “And now I’m pushing up against you.”

The god moans into the phone.

“I’m kissing down your neck now. I stop to bite and suck on your skin. I want to leave a nice big bruise to mark you as my own.”

“It only makes me want you more,” the god assures him. “I’m rubbing myself against you faster. I need to be closer to you. Closer.”

“I pull your leg up to my hip. That angle is so good.”

“Yes,” Loki agrees. “Oh, yes. I’m scratching your back. I need you closer.”

“I can’t get much closer, Kitten,” Steve assures him, his breath heavy. He puts his hand inside his pants and teases the tip of his cock.

“The pants. Can we please take them off? I need to feel your cock against mine. Please.”

“Okay, Kitten. I’m letting go of your leg and roughly pulling down your pants.”

“My cock is swollen, the tip glistening with pre-cum. It’s begging to be touched.”

“I’m pushing down my own pants. It wants you so badly. I crash my body into yours, pressing you against the wall as our bodies finally meet completely unhindered.”

Loki gasps. “You’re so strong, and I feel so safe…and so needy. I need you. I’m moving my hips to get as much friction as possible.”

“I claim your mouth as I take your hand and put it on our cocks.”

“I’m sliding my hand up and down the length of our shafts. Do you feel it?”

Steve moans slightly. “Yes. Yes I feel it. I grab your leg and pull it up again.”

“I’m running my thumb over the tips of our cocks, making tiny circles.”

“Oh. Oh, that feels so good,” Steve groans, his eyes shut as he runs his thumb over the tip of his cock.

“Now I’m pumping us hard, my hand tight around our erections.”

“I’m almost there,” Steve tells him. “Just…just a little more.”

“I’m pumping faster.”

“I pull away from you so I can watch you come.” He moans after that.

“Oh. Oh, yes. I’m coming. Fuck me! Yes!” Loki cries as semen begins to cover the inside of the blue material.

“Loki,” Steve moans as he ejaculates within the grey pajama pants. “Oh, God. Loki.”

For a while it’s just the sounds of breaths and moans and gasps.

“You’re so beautiful when you orgasm,” Loki tells him when he can speak again.

“So are you, Kitten. So are you. So that’s phone sex?”

“Yes.”

Steve nods even though Loki can’t see him. “I prefer regular sex.” He hears a chuckle coming through the phone.

“So do I, Darling. So do I. But beggars can’t be choosers.”

“Guess not.”

“Perhaps next time you’ll simply summon me to wherever you are.”

“I thought you said Wade was staying with you till I got back,” Steve says. When Loki assures him that he is, the Captain points to that as the reason he didn’t summon the god there. “You should be with him. And if I were to summon you here, I wouldn’t want you to go back.”

They both stare down at the wet stain coating their pants. Loki is the first to speak. “Um, I may not have actually taken my pants off.”

Steve can’t help but smile. “May not? I definitely didn’t. Guess we’ll have to do laundry when I get home.”

“And when do you get home?”

“Friday, Kitten. I’ll be home Friday.”

It doesn’t matter. Loki will be waiting the entire time, hoping that his love will be home early. And he is disappointed every time anyone walks off the elevator and turns out not to be Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the testimony wasn’t too preachy. Steve had a lot to say.
> 
> To the guest anon (ff) who asked if Fenrir would be making an appearance in future chapters, my short answer is yes. My medium answer is yes but not for a long while. I also have a long answer that I won’t bore you with.
> 
> A huge THANK YOU to FireChildSlytherin5 (ff) who inspired and challenged me with all of the Senate subcommittee hearing stuff. There was a lot of discussion between us, and it was immensely helpful. Also Fandral’s crack about Storm being a descendent of Odin is partially thanks to FireChildSlytherin5 for suggestiong that the x-gene may be due to human & “alien” breeding. And also for thinking Loki should watch The Silence of the Lambs.
> 
> Sub Natasha is for evilsenshi (ff). The butterfly vibrator was courtesy of skydancer2000 (ff). I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Thank you all! Until next time…


	103. To Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Clint & Natasha, Logan & Bruce, Pepper & Tony, Kurt & Hel  
>  **Explicit Content:** Sex Swing, Anal Sex, Oral Sex

FBI Agent Wen Sim can feel herself reddening as she transcribes the phone call between Loki and Captain Rogers. She’s already been through a gamut of emotions. 

She smiled when Steve called Loki ‘Kitten’. It seems so sweet. But she knows having a couple of cats of her own how they can be all lovey-dovey one moment then bite and scratch you the next. She thinks it says a lot about Loki and makes a note of it to add as commentary later.

Agent Sim notes that they may want to increase security around Senator Hutch, not that that would do any good if the god really wants to hurt him. Still, better to be careful.

The FBI Agent was slightly taken aback at Loki’s casual mention of sucking Cap’s dick. Guess that means oral sex is definitely on the menu. And it appears to be one of the god’s favorite activities. She can’t help but wonder if it’s one-sided.

But then the Captain mentions the possibility of being listened to. She wonders how much he knows. S.H.I.E.L.D. knows, of course. They are working in partnership…kind of. The FBI only started taking an interest when they realized Captain Rogers was pro-mutant. The global agency has only given them access to mutant-related information up to now. So she fully expects there to be a large component of mutant conversation here.

She rolls her eyes at the ‘what are you wearing’ phase of the conversation. Why does everyone ask that? Then she realizes she would probably ask that, too. Wait. Loki is wearing Steve’s pajamas? That is equal parts sweet and creepy. Maybe not that creepy. She remembers wearing her college boyfriend’s t-shirts for the same reasons.

Another mention of Senator Hutch. Now we are getting somewhere.

And then it goes nowhere. And Wen isn’t sure if she’s surprised or not that Steve Rogers doesn’t know what phone sex is. The god is describing it very simply and bluntly. She can’t help but wonder if Loki is the one to bring all of the imagination to their love life. That would make sense.

As she types out ‘Silence of the Lambs’, she can’t help but feel a bit nervous. She’s heard the rumors about Doctor Doom’s disappearance. There’s even one about him being eaten. Is Loki a cannibal? Is it cannibalism if he isn’t human?

No wait. Oh, man. Odin looks like the actor! There’s a sweet piece of information. Not sure what they would do with it, though. That’s beyond her pay grade. She does make note of the names Narfi and Baldur. Later she’ll do a quick check of Norse mythology and discover they are supposed to be dead. The myths must have gotten that wrong.

The conversation started out innocent and nice enough, but it is starting to get a bit racy. And Captain Rogers is totally going with it. Woah. It’s starting to make her a bit uncomfortable, like she shouldn’t be listening to this type of stuff here.

“You okay?” Agent Bates asks as he passes her desk. He stops. “Are you blushing?”

She turns off the audio and looks at him. “You know that image we all have of Captain Rogers being, well, innocent?”

“Yeah.”

“In some ways he is. In other ways, he so isn’t.”

“What are you talking about?”

Wen rewinds the audio a little and gives him the headphones.

He hears the Captain’s voice.

_‘…down your neck now. I stop to bite and suck on your skin. I want to leave a nice big bruise to mark you as my own.’_

Agent Bates looks up in surprise. “Well, I guess that’s not too bad. I mean, it seems typical.”

“You didn’t hear the part where he’s pulling Loki against him then pushing him against the wall.”

“Seriously?”

Wen shows him her computer where the transcript is written. 

He reads it over quickly. “Wow. Wow.” He keeps reading. “Do you know how much people would pay to get a copy of that recording?”

Agent Sim glares at him. “That would be a violation of our oath. I’d get fired.”

“You’d be rich.”

“I didn’t get into this for the money.”

“Yeah, I know. Still…”

Wen takes the headphones from him and puts them back on her ears. She turns back to her computer and continues her work. She’s never felt more uncomfortable. And when she hears Captain Steve Rogers say the word ‘cocks’, she has to take a break.

Returning, she can hear their heavy breaths as they continue to discuss how they are touching each other. Now she feels really uncomfortable, especially typing out ‘(moan)’ each time she hears them. She squeezes her legs together as they give their final moans, calling each others’ names. Did she really just listen to Captain Steve Rogers and Loki masturbate over the phone? Holy crap, she wishes she could tell her friends about this.

There’s something about summoning. Agent Sim types it but assumes it’s just Loki’s fancy way of saying ‘asking’ or ‘calling’. That god is such the grand villain sometimes. It really feeds into the stereotype.

There is the mention of someone named Wade. It isn’t a lot of information, but maybe S.H.I.E.L.D. will have more on him. It could be important.

She is both happy and sad that’s over. Agent Sim, deciding she should be thorough, goes back to the beginning of the audio and listens to it again, verifying that her transcription is correct. It’s the least she could do.

xxx

Loki steps out of Yggdrasil and into the alley near the coffee shop where he is supposed to be meeting Gwen’s mother. He decided to look his best and is wearing dark grey slacks with a white shirt. His sleeves are rolled up, and the collar is open. His black hair is slicked back, and he looks every inch the respectable father.

He makes the quick walk and finds the blonde already there and sitting with an older dark-haired but pleasant looking woman. “Am I late?” he enquires though he knows full well that he is on time.

Helen Stacy checks her watch and tells him, “Not at all. Please have a seat. This is May Parker, Peter’s aunt.”

“Ms. Parker,” Loki greets. “I am Loki. I believe you’ve met my partner Steve Rogers.”

May smiles. “I did. He was very kind and gracious. And handsome,” she adds.

“Yes. I think so, too.”

The waitress comes with May and Helen’s coffees, and Loki orders hot black tea.

He turns to Helen. “It was very kind of you to invite me for coffee.”

“Yes, well, I just wanted to be sure that we all knew each other since our children seem to be very friendly.”

“I believe Gwen is friendlier with Peter than with my Helena,” he says with a twinkle in his eye that makes Helen uncomfortable.

May touches Loki’s arm. “I’d love to meet Helena. From what Peter tells me, she’s a lovely girl.”

“She has a bit too much of her father in her, but she’s a good girl despite all that. I wasn’t particularly happy with the choice of her current boyfriend, but that was because of my own prejudices.”

“Because he’s a mutant,” Helen says.

“Because he’s blue. You see, my biological father was blue. We didn’t have the best relationship. I ended up killing him.”

The women laugh nervously.

Loki realizes they think it was a joke. “Oh, no. I’m deadly serious. He tried to kill my,” he hesitates before saying, “father. And so I killed him.” They don’t need to know that he orchestrated the entire thing.

“How gruesome,” May says, concern in her voice.

“Yes. The sad thing is I had only discovered he was my father the day before.” He shrugs. 

The conversation is making Helen very nervous. “And you say your daughter is like you?”

The waitress brings Loki’s tea, and he thanks her. Turning back to Gwen’s mother, he assures the woman that Helena has yet to kill anyone. “In fact she knows better than anyone the consequences of death. She rules the land of Helheim, which is where most of Asgard’s dead go. One of my sons is there, in fact.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” May says sympathetically.

Helen is having a hard time with all of this. “She rules the dead?”

“No. No. No. She rules the land where the dead reside. I do apologize. I appear to have commandeered the conversation. Please, Helen. Was there something in particular you wished to discuss?”

She sits in stunned silence, her mouth slightly open. “So all of the myths are actually true?”

“Not all of them. But most do have some kernel of truth. Speaking of death, my condolences on your husband, Ms. Stacy, and your…Peter’s parents.”

“Thank you,” May says. “Peter is my nephew. His father was my husband’s brother. There was a large age difference.”

“I see. And how are you, Helen? I understand you lost your husband fairly recently.” Loki sips his tea and waits, a concerned and supportive look on his face.

Helen is still trying to get her thoughts together. “Yes. George was killed eight and a half months ago. It’s been difficult, but we’re struggling through it.” She drinks her coffee.

May gives her a small smile. “That is all you can do.”

“Yes,” Loki agrees. “If you pretend you’re fine long enough, at some point you’ll actually become fine. Although when that happens it can sometimes feel worse. But what was it that you wished to discuss?”

Helen takes a breath. “I really wanted to get together just to get to know you, the parents of Gwen’s friends. And also, well, we all know teenagers don’t always tell us the truth. I thought it would be good that if they say they are going to a party or staying over at someone’s house that we check with each other. Just to be sure.”

“You do not trust Gwen?” Loki asks intrigued. “She seems like a highly intelligent girl and very trustworthy.”

“No. I do. It’s just she’s at that age where she’s more interested in boys…”

Loki tilts his head then comes to a realization. “You’re afraid she’s going to have sex. And you think checking with us will prevent that? You do realize Peter could simply sneak into her room and have sex with her there.” When both women turn pink and their eyes get huge, he realizes he may have been too blunt. “I see. Have you at least spoken to them about sex, what to expect, how to protect themselves?”

May says that Ben took care of that.

Helen says, “Yes. I mean, we had _the talk_. Did you talk to Helena?”

“Her mother did most of the education. More than I would have liked, actually. I did ask her to promise me two things. First, that her first be with a man or woman she truly cared for. And second, that she use protection.”

“And you’re okay with her…doing that whenever she wants?” Gwen’s mother asks. “With whomever she wants?”

“I trust her. And I doubt I could stop her if she truly wanted to do it. Ultimately, it’s her decision not mine.”

“You’re not afraid that…I mean, you said you didn’t like her boyfriend.”

“Loki’s right,” May says. “We have to trust that we raised them well enough to make the right decisions.”

The god turns to May. “If you would like, I would be happy to give Peter some condoms.”

“Wait a minute,” Gwen’s mother says. “I’m not okay with that.”

“You’d rather she get pregnant?”

“I’d rather she not do that at all.”

“That’s sweet,” Loki says. He turns back to May. “Say the word. Steve and I don’t use them very often anymore. We can spare a few.”

“Oh,” May says a little flustered. She slowly says, “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Oh, don’t be. It’s a good thing. We’re monogamous and disease-free. We really only use them when I’m a woman.”

Helen spits out her coffee. May stares at the man as though he has two heads.

This is much more amusing than he thought it would be. “Helen, I will be happy to give you a call if we invite Gwen to a party or to stay the night with us. Assuming you are fine with her being with us. May, I will do the same with Peter.”

“Thank you.” She chuckles. “I can’t imagine Peter wanting to stay over though.”

“I believe Tony Stark is a personal hero of his. And Dr. Banner lives in the tower as well. They may want to do sciencey things or simply play games or whatnot.” He shrugs. “If for whatever reason he wishes to stay, I will inform you. Or if we decide to go for a weekend at the beach, for example.”

“Well it would be very kind of you to invite him. I know how much he likes you all. And if Captain Rogers is there, I’m sure we’d have nothing to worry about.”

“Yes. Good, sweet Captain Rogers,” Loki almost sneers before putting his cup to his lips.

“Oh dear. Problems?” Peter’s aunt asks truly concerned.

“No. It’s just…Have you ever noticed that the things you love most about a person are also the things that drive you the most insane?”

“Oh God yes,” Helen replies.

“Definitely,” May says. “Nothing fazes Ben. It’s one of the things I love about him. He doesn’t get mad. He’ll make a joke and go about his business. But sometimes I want him to get mad. I want him to just…” She clenches her fists and makes a growling noise. “And the fact that he doesn’t just makes me angrier.”

Helen nods. “George was brave, heroic. A cop. When people were running away, he was always running toward. I loved him for that. I also worried about him every time he went to work. I couldn’t breathe until he came home again. And then one night he didn’t come home.” She wipes a tear from her eye. “What I wouldn’t give for him to make me crazy again.” Her smile is forced.

Loki feels awful. “I’m so sorry. I know what it’s like to wait, how helpless it feels when your lover is out there being…selfless. I promise you, Helen, if Gwen is with me I will take care of her as though she were my own. Better.”

“Thank you. I guess you have it as bad as I did. Can’t be easy with him being an Avenger and all.”

“It isn’t. But he can summon me if he is in dire straights. At least then I can do something. Still, the waiting is horrendous. But tell me, Helen, how did you and George meet? If you don’t mind my asking.”

She doesn’t. It’s been long enough that she can talk about him without breaking down and crying. Helen tells them how she was at a frat party and he was one of the cops sent to break it up. He was cute, and she was a bit drunk, which made her brave enough to give him her phone number without being asked. It took two days for him to call her.

It’s May’s turn next. She tells them that she and Ben were high school sweethearts. They went to prom together. “But I didn’t let him take advantage of me. Though he did try.”

Loki leans in. “May, I don’t think anyone could take advantage of you.”

She gives him a pleased smile. “Well aren’t you sweet. I can see why Steve keeps you around,” she says with a wink. She tells how Ben proposed just after graduation. They tried having kids, but it never happened. And then they got Peter.

That leads to discussing their children, sharing their favorite stories. Loki spends most of the time listening, allowing them to drive the conversation, contributing only where there is a very similar story about Hel. There aren’t many. He makes up a couple just so he can contribute and make them feel more comfortable. He’ll have to tell Helena about them later in case the women ask her about it.

It ends up being a nice visit, and Loki is rather glad he insisted that Wade not accompany him.

xxx

Hel is nervous. She’s standing outside Valhalla with Thrud waiting to go in to speak to the deceased warriors. “Are you sure hearing this from me is going to help?”

“It can’t hurt,” Thrud notes.

The Queen of Hel is trying to muster up her courage. She knows her father would walk in there like he owned the place and her mother would look at them all as if they were not special in the least. Trying to find that strength within herself, she takes a breath and squares her shoulders. “Okay. Let’s do this.”

Thrud leads the way inside. The other Valkyries have already gathered the warriors in the main hall. It is a long walk through them to the far side of the room, but Hel does her best to keep a queenly manner.

Thor’s daughter speaks first, reminding them of the promise of Ragnarok and how they now know it is a lie. There are loud grumbles at this as well as shouts of disbelief and curses. “Queen Hel of Helheim and daughter of Loki…” That gets a few boos. “…is here to give us more information,” Thrud says in a louder voice.

Hel waits, her face passive, until the noises die down.

“Ragnarok is a lie,” she tells them. That starts the grumbles and shouts up again. So she waits. When it finally dies down, she begins to tell them what she knows. She tells them about her father being Jotun and the deal Odin made to keep that secret.

“You lie!” someone shouts.

“I don’t,” she tells them calmly, though her heart is racing against her chest. Hundreds of angry eyes are looking at her, and she does not feel particularly safe even with Thrud by her side. She tells them again in a voice much braver than she is feeling, “There will be no Ragnarok. There will be no war against my father or myself.”

“Says the enemy,” another voice shouts.

Someone throws a goblet at her. It still has wine, and Hel’s navy blue dress gets a bit wet.

“Monster!” calls another voice and several more repeat it.

“Liar!”

“Child of lies!”

Hel is very close to calling forth the entrance to Yggdrasil as the warriors become angrier and start to throw more things. Thrud tries to protect her cousin, using her shield to prevent the heaviest items from hitting them.

“I knew this wasn’t a good idea,” she tells Thrud, violet eyes flashing with anger and fear.

“Just let them calm down a bit. They will have questions.” As soon as the words are out of her mouth, Thrud’s shield vibrates from the force of an ax being thrown at them.

“Enough!” comes a booming voice in the back. It holds enough authority that everyone looks for the source. King Odin glowing with power and anger stands at the entrance of the hall. “I thought you were supposed to be the best warriors of Asgard. Brave and honorable. And yet here you are throwing things at two girls.” He gives them withering stares as he begins to stride across the room to where Hel and Thrud are standing. “Those are my granddaughters! You will do them no harm! And if you wish to blame someone for the lie that is Ragnarok blame me. But make no mistake, Ragnarok is a lie.” He turns and faces them all, daring them with his one blue eye to make a move. When he is sure the crowd is stunned into silence, he leans over towards the young women. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, Grandfather,” Thrud says.

“Yes, Odin,” Hel replies.

He nods. “Hel, you were smart to send word to me that you were doing this. This should have been my task all along. You should go.”

“No,” Queen Hel replies. “I will not let them bully me into leaving.”

He has never been more proud of her. “So be it.” King Odin looks out over the warriors who all died so valiantly in battle. “Ragnarok is a lie,” he tells them again. “Now, what are your questions?”

The questions are many though no one seems able to voice them.

Finally, a blond man with a deep scar over his cheek speaks up. “If there is to be no Ragnarok, then why are we here?”

Odin tells him it is reward for service well done.

“I’d rather see my wife if it’s all the same to you. I don’t even know if she’s alive or not. And even if she’s alive and I can’t see her now, here I have no hope of seeing her ever.”

“You wish to go to Helheim instead?”

The man hesitates. “Well, yes. As fun as this is, I’d rather be with my wife instead of this lot.”

There are murmurs of both agreement and dissent at that. Someone asks loudly if the man would really rather be with the monster than his fellow warriors.

“I do not know of what monsters you speak,” Odin says. He turns to his granddaughter. “Queen Hel, are there monsters in your land?”

“No, Sir,” she says clearly.

“Well, there you are.” The King looks out over the crowd. “Are there others who would rather spend eternity in Helheim rather than here in Valhalla?” There are some head nods and a few aye’s. “Very well then. The Valkyries should be able carry you to Helheim.”

A dark-haired man in the back raises his hand. “Could you make it so we can go back and forth? I love my wife and kids, but I couldn’t stand all eternity with them. It’d be nice to come here for a break.”

Odin smiles, his first smile in days. It is a small one, but it makes his heart just a little lighter. “I don’t see why not. I’ll need to discuss it with the Valkyries. I can make no guarantees. But it wouldn’t hurt if you were extra nice to them.”

“What was the plan?” someone asks. When the King asks for more information, the warrior continues. “At some point we were going to realize that Ragnarok was not coming. What then?”

“Honestly, I do not know. I would probably have told you I misinterpreted the signs. Or perhaps I would have been brave enough to tell you the truth. Perhaps not.” The King lets that hang in the air.

Another man speaks up. “Was there ever a chance of us returning to Asgard?”

“No,” Odin tells him. “Never.”

There is the sound of a fist hitting a table.

“Why should we trust you? Why should we listen to you now?” a voice cries out.

“Because I am still your King,” he answers. “I am not proud of what I did. And only lately have I fully understood the consequences of my decisions. Know this – I do not meddle in the affairs of Helheim. Hel rules there as she sees fit. This place, however, is mine. And so if you wish to get as far from me as possible, I would suggest you go to Helheim. Anyone else?”

xxx

Steve is surprised to see Director Fury in the room when he walks in. “Director.”

“Captain,” Fury replies.

“Should I be concerned?” he asks as he heads to the front of the room with his laptop.

“I would be if I were you. Then again I tend to be a bit paranoid.” He breaks into a grin. “Don’t worry, Cap. You got nothing to be concerned about. I was in the neighborhood and thought I’d see what I could learn from one of the world’s best military strategist.”

“Now I _am_ concerned.”

Commander Maria Hill comes striding into the room. “Sorry about that, Captain.” She sees who else is there. “Director?”

“Commander.”

She nods at him. “Decided to take in the show?”

“You know me. I’m hoping his dancing girls will show up in those cute little American flag outfits.”

Steve has been setting up while they’ve been talking, hooking his computer to the projector cable and making sure it actually appears on the screen, beginning the virtual meeting program, opening his presentation, sharing his screen. He is here to give the S.H.I.E.L.D. oversight committee an overview of the Hydra campaign from when he was assigned to it to now. There’s a lot of material to cover, most of it concerning the strategic planning around gathering the data and executing on the information.

“You ready, Captain?” Maria asks.

“Just about. Is there a microphone? Or am I using the one on the laptop.”

The Commander scowls as the Director smiles knowingly. “Anything else missing?” she asks.

“Water would be good,” Steve says.

She leaves to get him what he needs.

The Captain looks at Fury. “You enjoyed that way too much.”

“I get my kicks where I can. And it’s nice to know others get the same treatment around here. I’m surprised you didn’t bring Loki with you. Or is he waiting in the wings, ready to appear when you get to the part where he spied for us.”

Although having Loki present would increase the drama factor a good 500%, Steve didn’t think the S.H.I.E.L.D. subcommittee would appreciate having him there. “But I can call him here if you think it would help.”

“Considering his arrogance, I think it best if he sits this one out.”

“Understood, Sir.”

Commander Hill comes back with a Technician that has the microphone. The water comes a little later. The microphone is clipped to Steve’s jacket and tested to make sure that the sound is captured for the virtual meeting.

People start to wander in and take seats. 

Two minutes before the meeting is set to start, Natasha and Clint walk in. Steve walks up to them and asks them pointedly if anything will be distracting them from his presentation. They assure him nothing will. He asks Clint to empty his pockets anyway. There is no remote control. Appeased, Steve goes back to wait to begin.

As soon as the hour strikes, Captain Rogers welcomes everyone to the meeting and gives a short introduction before beginning his presentation, letting the audience know they can interrupt him with any questions they have.

He starts with the warehouse raid where they first discovered and seized the stockpile of weapons. There are a few questions, not many. Most of those are about the formation going into the warehouse and what the initial objectives were.

Then the Captain talks a bit about the interrogations. When a person attending via computer asks about the methodology used while talking to the Hydra agents. He suggests they get Agent Romanoff to discuss interrogation techniques. “She the expert and knows much more about that stuff than I do.”

He continues, “Even with Black Widow leading the interrogations, it became obvious we needed more information. We needed someone on the inside. Only problem was that all of our agents embedded in Hydra were too low in rank to get us what we needed.” 

Captain Rogers tells them that Black Widow wanted to go in. But after the publicity from the Battle of New York, no one thought Hydra would trust her enough.

“I still think I could have done it,” Natasha says from her seat. That gets a chuckle from those that know her.

“Well,” Steve continues, “we decided to go another way. It was suggested that we needed a double-agent, someone Hydra would never suspect would be working for us. What we needed was a villain. The villain we decided to recruit was Thor’s brother Loki.”

There’s a murmur from the subcommittee members. Someone attending via computer asks how they were able to get Loki to agree.

Steve knew this question might come up. He decides to tell them the simplest truth. “I asked. He said yes.”

A woman with kinky black hair and red glasses raises her hand. “What was the catch?”

“No catch. Loki and I were already seeing each other at the time. I think part of him wanted to prove himself to me.” He talks about the information Loki was able to get in the few days he was at Hydra Island.

There are questions about how the information was communicated. Steve explains operationally how the magic paper worked but can’t explain anything beyond that.

The Captain tries to gloss over the kidnapping and the rescue from Latveria. He is unsuccessful.

“If Loki is so powerful, how could Doom capture him? I mean, couldn’t he just disappear?” asks a man with grey hair. His eyes and skin are an almost amber brown that Steve would love to paint.

“Excellent question,” the Captain replies. “Doom had created a serum that neutralized Loki’s magic. It also sedated him heavily. If you’ve seen the videos Doom sent S.H.I.E.L.D., then you’ve seen the effects.”

“Do we have this serum?” the woman with the red glasses asks.

Steve looks at Fury with a dull anger. “Yes. During the mission to rescue Loki, one of my team members took a sample of the serum. I believe S.H.I.E.L.D. has been trying to reproduce it. Director? Would you care to give us an update?”

Director Fury stands. “After a lot of time and with the help of our best scientists, including a few outside consultants, I am happy to say we have reproduced the serum.”

“Not that it will do any good,” Steve says. “Loki has an antidote.”

“Oh? And how did he get that?” Fury asks, hiding his concern that their one weapon against Loki now appears to be useless.

The corners of Steve’s lips curl up ever so slightly. “Ingenuity. Magic. Science. But that has nothing to do with Hydra.” He looks out over the subcommittee members. “Interestingly, the largest amount of Hydra intel was retrieved by Loki after we rescued him. Loki, you see, decided to go back to Hydra Island to complete his mission a bit more overtly. He returned with more information than all undercover S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had gotten in the prior five years combined.”

There is a whistle from the darkness. Everyone laughs at the interruption.

A hand is raised. It belongs to a woman with short blonde hair.

“Yes?” Steve asks. “Do you have a question?”

“Yes, Captain. Although his performance was impressive, how trustworthy is Loki?”

“Loki can be trusted to do whatever he wants. There are very few people Loki is loyal to and no causes. So if you’re wondering if he can be used as an asset in the future, I would say no.”

“But you trusted him with this mission,” a voice on the computer says.

“Yes. It was the best strategy we could come up with, and he did it out of loyalty to me.”

The woman with the short blond hair says, “I understand you knew Loki had been compromised before we received Doom’s first video.”

“He had missed his check-in.”

A bald gentleman notes that missing one check-in is not unusual.

“Given the method of communication, it was. Additionally, we had agreed to meet that morning. He never showed up. I knew there was something wrong. Doom’s video confirmed it. It also gave us the intel we needed to rescue him.”

There are no more questions about Loki, and so Steve continues by listing their accomplishments thus far. Then he discusses the information gleaned from the data. “We brought in Johnny Storm to help us. He had a contact at the power station that proved to be very useful.”

He goes over the strategy for defending the power station, discusses the other teams used. “Lucky for us, Hydra was impatient and decided not to replace all of the weapons we commandeered before putting their plan into action. That made our fight much easier. That doesn’t mean we didn’t incur casualties. Now I’ll turn it over to Commander Hill to discuss the raids on the Hydra bases.”

Steve and Maria switch places. After she clips the microphone to her uniform jacket, she goes over the raids. At the end, both Agents stand at the front and take questions. Overall, it goes better than expected.

xxx

After dinner, Hank and Steve are sitting at the hotel bar. They’ve been talking about the Senators Dr. McCoy visited and whether any of them might change their minds. “A few of them were less sure than they had been. That’s thanks to you, Steve.”

“Nah. I’m sure your visit was far more important.”

“No. I know for certain that it was your testimony that made Senator Anderson reconsider her position.”

“So I take it your talk last night was better than the one you had had that morning?”

Hank is quick to verify that it was. “She is actually quite charming when she wants to be.” When Steve asks if that means she’ll be removing her support from the bill, he tells him that it might take a few more conversations before that happens. “But she’s willing to listen and discuss it now.”

“That’s great. Are you going to have her talk to Professor Xavier?”

“No,” he replies a bit defensively.

Steve is a little taken aback. “Okay. I just thought the Professor might give her more insight. But talking to Storm or Scott would probably be just as good. Or maybe Rogue.”

“You don’t think I can convince her?”

“That’s not what I’m saying. I think it might be helpful to hear other people’s perspectives.” He studies the mutant. “Was Clint right? Do you have a crush, Doctor?”

Blue hands play with the glass in front of him.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Be careful there, Hank.”

“Don’t worry. It isn’t as though she’d be interested in a mutant anyway.”

“Yeah, well, no one thought I’d be interested in a male Asgardian who tried to take over the world. Including me. So there’s always hope.”

“So how did Loki win you?” he asks, wondering if he might use the same methodology.

“Uh, that wouldn’t be a good plan to follow.”

“Oh? Why not?”

Steve stares hard at his glass. “Loki isn’t really one to take things slow. At least he wasn’t in my case.”

“No? How long was the courtship before you two…you know.”

He smiles when he hears the word ‘courtship’. “Not long,” he replies.

“I hear it is customary to wait until at least the third date.”

“I really wouldn’t know. We didn’t exactly leave the apartment much or at all at the beginning.”

“Oh,” Hank says. “Well that’s…very modern of you.” He decides to bring the conversation back around. “It probably doesn’t matter. I doubt Senator Anderson would be interested. She didn’t want to shake my hand when I first met her. There is no way she’d be open to anything beyond friendship. And probably not even that.”

Steve kind of wants to ask about Logan and Bruce and whether that all ended amicably, but that seems a bit too personal. So he asks instead about Kurt.

“He’s very happy. He doesn’t get to see Helena as often as he’d like, but he knows that can’t be helped. He seems to think that Loki is warming to him. Is he right?”

“Loki is working on it,” Steve says and orders another round of drinks. “He’s much more comfortable in his own blue skin now. He even changed without me asking.”

“He did?”

He smiles at the memory. “Yep. It was…good.” He takes a drink.

“It?”

How should he describe it? “The connection. The truth. The complete nakedness.”

“Nakedness? Maybe I don’t want to know.”

“Not that,” Steve tells him. “Kind of that. I meant the nakedness of our true selves. The absolute trust we had in each other.”

“Had?”

“It’s different when there are others around. It gets more complicated somehow.” He turns to Hank. “Maybe you just need to keep getting Senator Anderson alone.”

“I am not going to try to seduce her. She is a beautiful, professional woman. And I would never presume to treat her as anything but a…a…a potential ally in the fight for mutant rights.”

“Okay. Okay. Calm down there, Doc. Who knows, maybe she’ll seduce you.” He winks at Hank before downing the rest of his drink and heading up to bed.

xxx

Tony had no intention of showing anyone his current project until it was properly presented. But he didn’t collapse the virtual 3D plans fast enough when Bruce and the boys walk in.

“What’s that?” Wade says pointing at the now empty air.

“Nothing,” Tony replies as he pulls up The Basement plans. They are supposed to be working on The Basement this morning.

Bruce walks to his friend and switches the plan being shown back to what had been there before. “New arc reactor?”

“No.” He raises his hand to collapse the image, but his hand gets swatted away. “Hey.”

The gamma expert rotates the image. “Is that…?”

“Looks like a ring,” Logan says.

“Creating some bling there, Iron Cheeks?” Wade asks as he puts an arm around the billionaire.

“You can’t tell Pepper.”

Loki smiles. “An engagement ring,” he observes as he moves closer to examine the model.

Bruce asks if the metal is platinum. “No. Vibranium.” The center stone is large and triangular. “It’s going to be a red diamond,” Tony tells them. There are multiple smaller stones around it forming a circle. “Those will be opals. She loves opals.”

“Is she an October baby?” Wade asks.

“No. September,” Tony says.

“Really?” Loki’s son shakes his head and sighs loudly. “September is sapphire. October is opal. Do you people know nothing?”

Logan explains, “Wade likes shiny things.”

“It’s true,” Deadpool replies.

Loki suggests putting sapphires on the wedding band itself. “Assuming she likes sapphires.”

Tony thinks about it for a moment. “Maybe.”

“It’s nice,” Logan says. “I’m sure she’s gonna love it.”

“Hope so.”

Bruce sees something strange. “What’s that?” he asks, pointing to the anomaly.

“GPS tracker,” Tony replies.

“Afraid she’s gonna lose it?” Logan asks.

“Afraid I’m gonna lose her or that someone will try to use her to get to me.”

Bruce nods his approval. So does Loki.

Suddenly the sound of the Bee Gees singing ‘Staying Alive’ starts to play. Wade pulls out his phone and answers it. He walks away to get more privacy.

Tony puts the ring plans away, and Loki fills them in on the party logistics for the next day. He is having it catered, and everyone should be arriving between 10:30 and 11:00 a.m. “Namor is a bit arrogant. But then again so is Tony and so am I. Everyone else you’ll already know.”

“Kurt and Storm the only ones comin’ from the mansion?” Logan asks.

“I told them to invite Rogue as well. And Steve insisted we invite Scott, too,” he says a bit sourly.

The Canadian smirks. “Sounds like you like Scott as much as I do.”

Wade comes back. “Got a job.” His father asks when he has to go. “Don’t worry, Poppa. I’m stayin’ for the party.”

“Good. Wouldn’t want it to get boring,” Loki says.

They all head down to The Basement and start working on the wiring and lighting. After Wade electrocutes himself for the sixth time, which is odd since the power is off in that section, he’s told to just hand them the supplies they need.

Logan wipes his brow. “Is there a reason you ain’t hiring people to do this?” he asks Tony.

“Loose lips, old man. Loose lips.”

The elevator door opens. Loki immediately, instinctively looks. He smiles.

Steve steps into the room with his duffle bag in his hand. He smiles back as soon as he sees his lover.

“Hey! It’s Steve,” Wade announces. Everyone except Steve and Loki turn to him as though to say, ‘Duh, Captain Obvious.’

Loki gives the items in his hands to his son, and he and Steve walk to each other. “You’re home.”

“Yeah.” As the god leans in for a hug and a kiss, Steve pushes the bag into his arms. “Hold this,” he commands. Then he picks up Loki bridal style. “We’ll be in our room,” he calls out as he carries his lover to the elevator.

Wade calls after them, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

“You’d do anything,” Logan notes.

“Yeah. And?”

The elevator door closes. The small compartment lunges softly as it begins to travel up.

About halfway to their destination, Loki says, “Perhaps I don’t like being manhandled.”

Steve doesn’t bother commenting. They both know Loki loves being manhandled. He waits patiently until the elevator opens, knowing it won’t do so until they get to the Avengers Floor. (He had already discussed it with JARVIS.)

With Loki still in his arms, he strides to their room and closes their door with his foot. He sets his lover down gently. Taking the bag out of the god’s arms and dropping it on the floor, he takes his lover’s head in his hands. He pulls the Trickster into a ‘hello’ kiss, an ‘I missed you’ kiss. Several of them actually.

The god hums his approval. “Perhaps you should go on short trips more often.”

“Oh, yeah? Maybe I should leave now.”

Loki grabs hold of him firmly. “Don’t you dare.”

Steve pulls him close, his body reacquainting itself with the contours of his lover. Burying his nose in the god’s neck, he breathes in the scent that is equal parts comforting and arousing.

They hold each other, relaxing into the embrace, not needing to speak.

“How was the flight?” Loki finally asks.

“Fine. Too long.” He pulls back, gazes at his lover for a moment before claiming the bottom lip that’s been tempting him since he arrived. He tastes it with his tongue before running his teeth over it.

Loki’s mouth opens, but Steve won’t leave his lower lip. The god brushes his teeth down the skin between his lover’s nose and mouth, getting hungrier, needier the longer the artist remains fixated on his bottom lip. And it doesn’t feel as though Steve plans on relinquishing it any time soon.

He doesn’t. He plans on sucking it and nipping it until it’s red and swollen. And though it is oh so tempting to plunge into the depths of the awaiting mouth, he resists, losing himself in the god’s reaction and the god’s taste.

A moan escapes Loki’s lips. He tries to say, “I love you,” but the breathy words are barely audible.

Steve pulls away from the luscious lip. He grabs the collar of the grey v-neck t-shirt Loki is wearing and rips the garment open.

“I liked that shirt.”

The artist smiles, running his hands over his lover’s chest. “You can always mend it.” He pushes the ruined shirt off of the lithe body. Perfect. His muse is perfect. But it’s almost always perfect when they’re alone. Steve looks up into the green eyes and sees them dilated with lust. “I love you back, Kitten. You miss me?”

“Very much so.”

“Good. We’re going to use the swing today,” he announces, sending thrilled trembles through Loki’s body.

They pull the contraption out of the box and attach it to the ceiling hook.

The Trickster can’t help himself. He climbs on it immediately, lies face down, feet in the stirrups, middle strap high on his chest, and extends one arm out front. “Quick, give me a hammer. I’m Thor. See how mighty I am. Whoosh! Psshhh!”

Loki does kind of look like someone who is flying through the air. Steve laughs.

His extended arm is carefully brought back to his sides. He announces, “I’m Iron Man now.” Then he makes a noise that’s a cross between an explosion and a cascade of water.

“Get off, Kitten. I want to undress you first.”

Loki gets out as quickly as possible. Then he turns to Steve and extends his arms as though he were back on the cross. “You wish to undress me,” he says with a gleam in his eyes.

“I do. It’s one of my favorite things to do – to expose your skin, to watch it react to the change in temperature.” Steve grabs the back of his own shirt collar and pulls it over his head, exposing the muscles of his chest and abdomen, messing up his hair slightly in the process. It only makes Loki want him more.

Lust again warming his insides, the god asks, “Do you forgive my silliness?”

“I do.” Steve grabs Loki’s arms and pushes them down. Then he turns his lover around and pulls the body against his, their skin making contact with a jolt. The artist unfastens Loki’s black jeans and plunges his hand inside.

The god leans back as Steve bites his shoulder, pleasure and pain making his breath hitch. Green eyes close to enhance the sensations. He sighs, relaxing against his Captain. “Are we playing Dracula and Mr. Harker again?”

“I wasn’t planning on it. Unless you want to.”

“I just want you to fuck me. Our phone sex left me longing for your touch.”

Steve kisses the god’s neck over and over as his hand begins to massage his lover’s cock.

“I want you,” Loki groans.

“I know,” Steve whispers into his ear. “Don’t worry, Kitten. You’re going to get me. You’re going to get so much of me you won’t be able to walk.”

“Promises. Promises.”

The Captain’s hand squeezes hard as he replies, “I always keep my promises.” His mouth busies itself with Loki’s ear, making the god writhe in pleasure.

Loki grabs his lover’s ass and squeezes. “It might help if you actually removed my pants. You’ll never get access to my asshole with them on.” He yelps when Steve bites his ear in response.

“I decide when they come off and if they come off. Maybe I want to fuck your mouth first. Maybe I want to jerk off and come all over you.”

The words, those dirty words out of that sweet mouth, make the god harder. “Yes. Whatever you want, my Darling. Whatever you need.”

“I need you to say my name.”

“Steve,” he moans.

“Louder.”

“Steve.”

He whispers into the god’s ear. “Louder.”

“Steve!”

The artist lets go of the god and roughly pulls the jeans down. He tries to get them off his lover, but the legs get caught on Loki’s shoes. He has to struggle a bit to get the shoes, jeans, and socks off of the god. But once that is done, he takes a breath before biting and sucking on Loki’s ass. He licks up the crack, burying his tongue enough to brush against the hidden anus. “Time to get you on that swing, Kitten.”

“How do you want me?”

“Face down. Spread eagle. Extend your arms so your knees are bent.”

Loki climbs up and gets into position as Steve watches. The god is fluid, graceful in his movements, and the artist could spend an hour just watching him move. But it doesn’t last an hour. It lasts only a few moments. Then Loki is ready.

Steve takes off his own shoes and socks, leaving his blue jeans on. He walks to his bag and digs around. He pulls out some massage oil. Walking over to Loki’s head, he opens the small bottle and pours some on his hand. He puts the bottle in his pocket. He rubs his hands together and slowly rubs it onto his own chest.

The god is hanging there, moving slightly with the momentum from having gotten on. He watches transfixed as the muscled torso begins to gleam. He swallows as lust throbs through his cock. “You are magnificent.”

Steve walks slowly around until he gets behind his lover. He pours more oil into his hands, rubbing them together until he starts to massage Loki’s lower back.

The dark-haired head flops down as the god hums his pleasure.

The strong hands travel slowly up the back then down to the ass, making the god swing slightly.

It’s a bit discombobulating. Loki feels almost untethered. If not for the feel of the straps and Steve’s warm hands, it would almost feel like floating in the ether after letting go. But it’s different. Here there are caresses. Out there was only emptiness. “Promise me you won’t let me go.”

“Not if I can help it.”

The words burn, not the sharp and hot pain that occurs when heat touches you but the dull pain that always follows, the one that won’t let you forget your foolishness.

The hands leave him, and he hears the sound of a zipper opening. He hears the rustle of heavy fabric. Then the hands are on him again, slick and warm. They move along his thighs, massaging the skin as they go. They travel back up, one coming to rest at the small of his back, the other beginning to fondle his testicles and the base of his cock.

He moans, his hips beginning to undulate. This causes the swing to sway slightly. Loki grips the straps until his knuckles are white.

The hand slowly travels to the end of the god’s erection as the one on the back slips down to the hovering ass. Thumbs tease the two openings. Loki’s eyes squeeze shut, and an intense tingling sensation travels through his nerve endings, causing his breath to hitch and his muscles to constrict and relax.

He moans Steve’s name.

“Again.”

“Steve.”

“Again.”

“Steve,” Loki moans as one digit slides into his ass, bringing him relief and pleasure and more need. As it begins to move in and out of him, he begins to swing more.

Now there are two fingers inside him. They are crooked and caressing, filling him in a way that is almost satisfying. Almost. He moans as a brush against his prostrate jolts him with pleasure.

Three fingers.

“Please, Darling. Please just take me. Fill me. Claim me.”

“I don’t have to claim you, Kitten. You gave yourself to me that first night in my apartment. You were so eager, so needy. You practically begged me to tie you up. You definitely begged me to hit you harder. And you thought you were so clever getting me to fuck you,” he says, punctuating the curse word with a jab of his fingers and a tug on the cock.

Loki can feel the semen beginning to drip out of his dick. “Do you want me to beg you again? I shall. I’ll beg. I’ll plead.”

“No, Kitten. I just want you to feel.” He purposely runs his fingers over the god’s prostate again as he pulls them out, smiling as the god’s reaction makes the hanging body swing chaotically.

The Captain grabs hold of the hips in front of him. He uses his thumbs to spread the ass cheeks apart. Then he lines up and pulls Loki towards him, watching as his cock disappears into the puckered hole.

Loki moans like a man lost in the desert who has found an oasis of clear water.

Steve pushes his lover away then pulls him in again. He starts to move his hips in the opposite direction, opting to go deep rather than fast. By the sounds coming out of the god’s throat, the man in front of him approves.

He starts out slow and gently. But the advantages of the swing begin to become apparent as he uses more and more of his strength. There is no headboard that might break the walls. There is no bed that might collapse. As long as Steve doesn’t pull down, he can use as much strength as he wants.

He smiles. He stops, holding Loki steady.

A whimper escapes the god’s mouth. “Please,” he moans.

“Hush, Kitten.” Steve lets the silence and the stillness lengthen. He waits, knowing it will drive Loki crazy. He waits, knowing it is driving himself crazy. He waits, wanting to build up the tension, wanting to take them to the breaking point. He waits until his muscles begin to shake. He waits until his cock is aching.

Loki is pulled back hard, his ass suddenly filled with Steve. Just as he cries out, he’s being pushed away again. Two heartbeats later, it happens again only harder. “Fuck!”

“Isn’t this what you wanted, Kitten?” Steve uses all of his strength to slam their bodies together. His ears are greeted with the sound of Loki’s scream. He pushes the god away. “I promised you.” He pulls Loki roughly to him again causing another yell. “I promised you.”

“Yes,” he replies. And as the soldier continues to use his strength, he begins to shout, “Ja! Min Elskede! Knulle meg!”

Steve pulls him roughly back again. “Aimes-tu cela, mon Chaton?”

“Oui! Ja! Igjen.Vennligst igjen.”

“Là!” Steve roars as he pulls Loki against him again. “Dis mon nom. Dis mon nom!” he commands as he pushes and pulls his lover roughly across his cock.

Loki screams, “Steve! Elskede!”

“Bon, Chaton. Très bon.” He punctuates each word with a pull and a thrust.

The god can’t last. He knows he can’t last. But oh how he wants to. And then all coherent thought leaves him. All he can do is hold on, hold on and be filled, hold on and be fucked and loved and used in the best way possible. Steve’s strength would rival that any Asgardian. Loki has never felt anything like it. He howls in pleasure as his orgasm rips through him.

Steve is relentless. He isn’t finished, and he won’t let Loki go until he is. “Mon pauvre Chaton. Just a bit longer.” He continues pulling and thrusting, using all of his strength, his body slick with sweat and oil. His eyes travel over the back that is before him, skin glistening in the soft light. He wishes he had his razor to cut into it, to see the rivulets of red flowing over the cream skin. Just the thought takes him closer.

Loki has no idea how long it took between his orgasm and feeling Steve’s own heated climax shooting inside him. There is no real time when they’re together like this. He only knows his cock started to come alive again just before it happened.

“You okay, Kitten?”

“I’m glorious. You?”

“That was…”

“Good?” Loki offers.

“Good doesn’t begin to describe it.”

“Who gave us this swing again? I feel I must thank them.”

Steve tries to think back. He goes through the list of presents in his head. Underwear – Logan and Bruce. Mask and Wartenberg wheel – Tasha and Clint. Remote-controlled vibrator that they still need to use – Tony and Pepper. That means… “Your brother.”

“No. Thor gave us the vibrator.”

“He did?”

“Yes.” It feels like a strange conversation to have while Steve is still buried within him. “Pepper helped pick it out.”

“Oh. Right. That must be why I got confused. It was Tony and Pepper then.”

“JARVIS? Could you patch me through voice only to Mr. Stark?”

The cool voice says, “Of course, Sir.”

Steve can’t believe he’s doing this. “Now? Really?”

“Why not?”

A moment later, Tony’s voice is heard. “What is it, Locutus?”

Loki decides not to ask about the nickname. “Steve and I wanted to thank you for the sex swing. It gets high marks all around.”

They can hear Wade singing, “Bom-chika-wow-wow,” in the background.

“Glad you’re enjoying it. Is my ceiling okay?”

They both look up. “Ceiling ‘s fine,” Steve assures him.

“Good. I’ll forward the sex tape to S.H.I.E.L.D. later.” The billionaire just knows Steve is giving a disapproving glare. “Just kidding. We’ll watch it as a group later.”

“Ooh, when?” Wade asks.

“Tony,” Steve warns.

“Don’t get your panties in a bunch. I’m just joking. Are you two coming back down here? Or are you not completely done yet.”

“We’re not done,” the Captain tells him. “Good-bye, Tony.”

“Good-bye, Spangles.”

“Is the communication off, JARVIS?” Steve asks.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good.” He slides out of Loki and helps the god down. “Bed or bath?”

“You choose, Darling.”

Steve takes his hand and leads him to the bathroom. “Bath or shower?”

“Shower. Definitely shower,” Loki replies as his eyes glide over his lovers shiny skin.

They enter the large shower and turn on the water.

The god immediately begins to run his hands over Steve’s torso. He turns the Captain around and rubs his shoulders. “I want you,” he whispers in his lover’s ear. He pushes his hips forward, pressing his erection against Steve’s ass.

“Loki.”

“Please, min Elskede,” he breathes as his hands travel down the soldier’s body. “Let me enter you.”

The feel of the almost hot water running down his skin and the god’s touch weaken Steve’s resolve.

Loki tries a different tactic. “You fucked me so well. Let me do the same to you.” His hand is around the artist’s cock, massaging the base and testicles.

“Yes,” Steve whispers.

“What did you say?”

“Yes.” The hand on his cock immediately begins to rub him harder. He spreads his legs and braces his hands against the tile wall. “Before I change my mind.” He immediately feels the intrusion, his muscles constricting around it.

“Relax, Darling. I’m going to treat you so well.”

Steve tries to relax, but it’s hard. And just as he finally does, the intrusion doubles in width. He groans at the change.

“You’re doing so well, Darling. I love you.”

“I love you back,” Steve replies, eyes closed.

The god is impatient. He pulls his fingers out, soaps up his cock, and slowly begins to enter his lover. He feels the anus tighten around him. So he waits. As soon as it relaxes, he pushes in a bit more. The tightening has now become a welcoming as though trying to suck in the rest of his cock.

“Loki,” Steve breathes.

“I’m right here, Darling. I love you so much. I love you so much I ache with it.”

“Me, too, Kitten.”

He is all the way inside, his cock snug within Steve. “I’m going to move now. Is that alright?”

Steve nods.

Loki is able to go slow for the first three thrusts. Then he quickly picks up speed. He changes the angle with every thrust until Steve’s body jerks with a moan. There. He concentrates there as the artist becomes an active participant.

The water relaxes their shoulders even as the pleasure mounts, causing the rest of their muscles to tense.

“Say my name,” Loki demands, knowing it is not their usual game.

“Loki.”

The god is going faster now, like a jackhammer drilling into his lover. Then he slows way down as his testicles rise. He thrusts in hard once, twice. Three more thrusts and he’s coming inside his lover.

“Out now,” Steve commands. “Out now and on your knees.”

Loki complies without hesitation. A soapy-tasting cock fills his mouth. He barely has time to swallow before it begins thrusting in and out of him. His hair is grabbed and used to keep his head steady. Then as quickly as it began, the cock is gone, and he feels warm liquid shooting onto his face.

They finish their shower in silence.

After drying off, they get under the bedcovers and hold each other.

“How’s your ass?” Steve asks.

“Delightfully sore. How’s yours?”

“A little sore,” he replies as he runs his fingers through the raven hair. “I do love you, Loki.”

“And I do love you back, Steve. And I do not doubt your love.”

“I don’t doubt yours either.”

They stay in bed until dinner not saying much. They have JARVIS play some music, selections by Mozart and Debussy, works that are both beautiful and ethereal.

“We should attend the symphony,” Loki suggests.

“Season won’t start for a while. But yeah. I’d like that.” After a brief pause, Steve adds, “We should go to more theater.”

“That sounds nice,” Loki says. “Anything in particular or just more?”

“Just more. Maybe some Shakespeare. I’d like to see some of the newer playwrights, too.”

“Baseball?” the god suggests. “I know you love the sport. We can go to a few games.”

“That’d be great. They’re in the middle of the season. We could go whenever we want. I’m thinking Mets.”

“Mets?”

“The team.”

Loki nods against Steve’s shoulder. He loves this almost as much as he loves having sex with his Darling.

“You all set for the party tomorrow?”

“All set. It should be interesting.”

Steve chuckles. “That’s a given. It’s always interesting with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will finally be the party. Expect some drama.
> 
> The entire first section of this chapter owes a huge debt to Triana2 (ff), who wanted to see reactions from the FBI agents listening to Steve and Loki’s phone sex and who suggested some of those reactions. That section is way better thanks to those suggestions.
> 
> The meeting between Gwen’s mother, Aunt May, and Loki was inspired by FireChildSlytherin5 (ff), who thought that Gwen's mother would want to know more about the ‘questionable’ people her daughter is hanging out with.
> 
> The Valhalla section was vastly improved by skydancer2000 (ff), who worried that someone there might try to hurt Helena, suggested that Odin step in to help her, and has many of the same questions and concerns that the fallen warriors of Asgard had.
> 
> Tony designing the engagement ring for Pepper was suggested by skydancer2000. Putting in a global tracker was the idea of Smile-Evily (ff) as was a lot of the look and materials of the ring.
> 
> The sex swing was for  FireChildSlytherin5. Steve thanks you profusely.
> 
> That’s it. Hope all is well with you. I know some of you have had a rough week. Mine wasn’t exactly wonderful, but it wasn’t horrible either. At least we all made it through. Yea us! Thank you for your continued support. Much love to you all. Until next time…


	104. To Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena can't sleep. Avengers, X-Men, and the Fantastic Four have a pool party so that Namor can woo Sue Storm.
> 
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Hel & Kurt, Logan & Bruce, Pepper & Tony, Thor & Storm, T’Challa & Storm, Reed & Sue, Namor & Sue, Johnny & Rogue, Thrud & Ben  
>  **Explicit Content:** Anal Sex

Helena can’t sleep. She’s tried, but all she can see are those warriors yelling at her and throwing things. She’s lying in the fetal position, eyes wide open, staring out her window at the stars outside.

She wants her Da.

She hates herself for wanting her Da. She’s supposed to be more mature than this. She’s a Queen for fuck’s sake.

She still wants her Da.

She grabs the bear that Wade won for her at Coney Island. His name is Peeta after the character in The Hunger Games. Peeta Bear. Steve thought it was cute because it sounded a lot like pita bread.

Holding Peeta helps, but it doesn’t help enough.

Helena gets out of bed, puts on her slippers, and grabs her phone. Then, Peeta still in her arms, she summons the opening to Yggdrasil and walks to Midgard in her light blue pajamas with clouds and ravens on them, finally stepping out in her own room at Stark Tower.

Just being there makes her feel a bit better. It helps knowing that there is a huge distance between her and Valhalla. She gets into bed, but she still can’t sleep. So she gets up again and walks to Steve and Loki’s room.

She stands outside hoping her Da will sense that she’s there. He doesn’t.

She sends him a text from her phone.

Nothing happens.

“JARVIS, is Da awake?”

“Hello, Queen Hel. Based on Loki’s heart rate and breathing, he appears to be sleeping. Shall I wake him for you?”

“Is Steve sleeping, too?”

“From what I can tell, he is.”

She asks him if he can wake Loki without waking Steve. He is unsure if that is possible. Instead, the A.I. unlocks their door for her. She walks in to find Steve and her father sleeping soundly. Steve is on his back. Loki is on his side facing away from his lover. His back is touching Steve’s arm.

Helena walks as quietly as possible to her father’s side and gets under the covers. Holding Peeta against her chest, she watches her Da sleeping so soundly. If he can sleep after everything he’s been through, then she should be able to, too.

She reaches out and touches her father’s hand.

Green eyes open abruptly. They take a moment to focus. “Helena?” He starts to rise.

“Hi, Da. Don’t get up.”

“What are you doing here? Is something wrong?”

“Loki?” Steve’s sleepy voice calls. “What’s wrong?”

“Helena is here.”

Steve sits up and rubs his eyes.

This isn’t what she wanted at all. “I’m sorry,” she says as tears begin to well up in her eyes.

Loki sees her clutching Peeta Bear against her chest. “Pet? What’s wrong?” He strokes her head and pulls her close.

She starts to cry.

Steve and Loki exchange a look of confusion and concern. Steve gets out of bed so that he can walk around it and go to the side Hel is on. He lies down beside her, and he and Loki hold her between them. He kisses the top of her head and asks, “Helena? What happened? You can tell us, whatever it is.”

“I’m sorry.”

The two lovers exchange another look. Giving Hel another kiss on the head, Steve reluctantly lets her go. “I’ll go make some warm milk. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” He figures she may want to talk to her father in private. This will give her the chance.

“Don’t go,” she says reaching back to stop him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Loki strokes her jaw. “Do you want us to stay in bed, or do you want some warm milk? Or perhaps some ice cream?” he asks realizing it might have something to do with Kurt.

“Warm milk. But can we all go?”

“Of course,” her father says.

Steve goes to a drawer and pulls out two pairs of pants. The red silk ones with a drawstring at the top he hands to Loki. The second pair are for himself to wear over his boxer shorts. These are navy blue with little Captain America shields on them.

The three of them walk to the kitchen, finding Wade in the living room playing a video game. He has his headphones on and doesn’t notice them until the kitchen light is turned on. That’s when he turns around. “Everything okay?!” He’s still wearing the headphones.

They ignore him. He shrugs and goes back to shooting the people on the screen.

Steve gets the pot and the milk and starts the process as Loki holds Helena who continues to hold Peeta.

“What’s wrong, Pet? What happened?”

“I went to Valhalla with Thrud to tell the warriors about Ragnarok.” She can feel her father’s hold tighten, can see Steve’s blue eyes look at her with concern. “I’m fine. I just…”

They let her gather her thoughts. And then she tells them what happened.

“And where were the other Valkyries?” Loki asks, his voice low and menacing.

“I’m not sure. They were around the perimeter of the crowd before the men started throwing things. After that, Thrud and I were behind her shield. We couldn’t really see anything. And then Odin showed up.” She admits to having told Odin about her going there. “If it wasn’t for him, I don’t know what would have happened.”

Steve hands her the mug of warm milk as Loki kisses her head and says, “I’m so sorry, Pet. I should have been there. You should have told me.”

“Why? You couldn’t have gone in there even if you wanted to.”

Knowing full well it may set Loki off, Steve says, “Then it’s a good thing Odin was there. You were right to tell him.”

“He should have done it in the first place,” Loki notes, the accusation clear in his voice.

Hel tells them that Thrud was afraid to go to him, especially after the whole reliving Loki’s memories thing.

“Is she okay?” Steve asks. “Should someone check on her?”

Helena shrugs.

Loki is about to make a snide remark about how Thrud is Thor’s daughter and not their responsibility. But he stops himself. She is still his niece, and he does care for her. “We can ask Heimdall to check up on her. He can tell Thor if there’s a problem.”

“I’ll do it,” Steve says immediately. He’d prefer it if Loki didn’t try to get that particular god’s attention. Even so, the thought of being indebted to Heimdall does not sit well with him. “Roof the best place?”

“Yes. Thank you, Darling.”

Loki and Helena walk to the living room and sit on the couch next to Wade. Hands busy holding her cup and her bear, she sits on her Da’s lap. They silently watch the television screen where a floating gun shoots every foe it comes across, causing red splashes to fill the screen.

“She okay?!” Wade asks.

Loki nods and puts a finger to his lips.

“Right! Sorry!” the mercenary shouts then says nothing else.

Steve returns and sits on the couch’s arm next to Loki. He pets Hel’s head. “I don’t know if he heard me, but I tried.”

“I can go check on her later,” Loki says.

Violet eyes never leaving the violence on the television screen, Helena says, “I'm sorry. I should be able to handle this.”

“No,” her father says with finality. “It was a frightening situation. You shouldn’t have been put into it in the first place.”

“I was stupid.”

“Hey,” Steve admonishes. “You were smart enough to contact Odin first. Your only mistake was in thinking those warriors were better than they were. You done?”

She drinks the last of the milk. “Thank you,” she says as she hands him the mug.

“You should try to sleep.”

She doesn’t move. “Yeah. I know.”

“Would you like to sleep with us, Pet? Or I could stay in your room,” he adds when he sees Steve’s look.

“Would that be okay? If I slept with you?” Helena asks looking up at Steve.

There is no way he can say no to that. “Yes. Of course.”

She jumps out of her father’s lap and gives the Captain a hug. “Thank you, Step-Da.”

“You two go ahead. I’m going to put this in the kitchen,” he says. By the time he gets to the bedroom they are both in bed, Helena in the center of it. He goes to the bathroom since he’s up and then slides in next to her.

“Thank you,” Loki says quietly.

Steve nods and closes his eyes. He opens them again. “You’re still wearing the pants, right?”

Loki chuckles and assures him that he is. “Prude,” he whispers.

Steve nods again and tries to sleep.

xxx

Loki, Steve, and Hel are setting out sunblock and putting up umbrellas and extra chairs and tables.

A booming voice calls, “Need some help, Brother?”

Loki turns to see the new arrival. “You help is always welcome, Thor. At least when it comes to manual labor.” He’s just about to ask after Thrud when he sees her emerge from behind her father. “Hello, Thorette. It is good to see you. Are you well?”

“Yes, Uncle Loki,” she says as she gives him a hug. She holds him as tightly as when she was a child and sought him out to rescue her from her parents. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

He squeezes her back. “You were a fool. But it isn’t from me you should be asking forgiveness.” He nudges her towards Helena.

The two young women look at each other. “I’m sorry,” Thrud says. “If I had known –“

“You should have known,” Hel exclaims. Then softer, “I should have known, too.”

“You knew enough to go to Odin,” Thrud notes.

Thor tells them that Heimdall woke him. His daughter was sitting outside Valhalla looking at the stars. She was too afraid to go inside.

Loki puts an arm around both girls. He tells Thrud, “Perhaps you could stay at Helheim for a bit with your cousin.”

“That is a wonderful idea,” Thor says. “You can look out for each other. And you’ll be safe, away from Valhalla. Or you can stay here or on Asgard,” he suggests.

“I…” Thrud doesn’t know what to do.

Steve steps in then. “How about before deciding any of that you just relax and have fun today. Would you like some water or some soda?”

“Wine,” she requests.

“It’s a little early for alcohol,” Steve notes.

“Soda,” Hel suggests. “You’ll love it. It’s got bubbles that feel really strange but really cool.” She takes Thrud in to get some.

With the girls gone, Thor tells Loki and Steve how Thrud was shaking when he went to her. “I had Heimdall bring us back to Asgard.”

“Sif?” Loki asks.

“Doesn’t know. She is here on Midgard more than I am now. I’ll call her a little later. Odin told me only a little of what happened. I had no idea it was so bad.”

“You knew more than I.” It is obvious Loki is not happy about it.

“We did not wish to worry you. Father said Hel was very brave, refusing to leave even after he arrived and took control.”

“She may have been brave then. But last night…last night she was a frightened child. Someone should have told me what happened.” 

xxx

“I hear you’re moving into the Tower,” Logan says as he sits beside Clint under one of the umbrellas. Both are wearing swimming trunks and sunglasses.

“Don’t see the point of keeping my place since I’m usually at S.H.I.E.L.D., here, or Tasha’s.”

“I’m guessing most nights are at Tasha’s then.”

“About 50/50,” he replies as he watches her get out of the pool and towel off. He gives her a little wave and a goofy smile. She waves back. There is no smile returned.

Logan decides to warn Clint that Thor sometimes likes to walk around naked. When the archer asks if Loki is the same, he replies that Steve keeps it in check. “Lord knows he don’t want any of us seeing Loki naked.”

“Well that’s something.”

Thor joins them then, checking his phone. “The X-Men will be here soon. Storm texts that they have landed and are on their way via car.”

“Yeah. Storm told me you two were phone buddies,” Logan says with a smile.

“She talks of me? What does she say?”

“Oh, no, Bub. You ain’t pullin’ me into this.”

“I’m not pulling you into anything, Logan. I simply wish to know her thoughts on me. Am I winning her over? Should I be doing something different?”

“Maybe you should ask her,” Clint suggests.

“Ask who what?” Wade asks dripping wet in his full costume with yellow swimming trunks over it.

“Do you ever take that off?” Clint wonders.

“Take what off?” he asks just before a towel hits him in the head. He looks over at the direction it came from. “Thanks, Poppa!”

Loki nods then returns his attention to Pepper. He’s been telling her about his meeting with Gwen’s mother and Peter’s aunt. “Is it usual for parents to be embarrassed discussing sex with their children?”

“I can’t speak for all of them, but I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“Helen seemed especially put-off by the possibility of her daughter having sex,” he says. Pepper tries to explain why it is different for boys and girls, but Loki doesn’t understand. “If it is acceptable for young men to have sex but not young women, who are the straight men supposed to be having sex with?”

“Sluts. Not really sluts. It’s a whole double-standard thing,” she replies.

“What’s a double-standard?” Steve asks walking up. But before anyone can answer, the group from the Xavier school arrives.

Kurt immediately goes to give Helena a kiss and is introduced to Thrud. The Valkyrie is taken aback by his color. “What are you?” she asks.

“I am human. I am a mutant. Does zis answer your question?”

“Humans have changed,” she says.

Rogue and Scott head first to Loki and Steve. Rogue and Loki hug as Scott and Steve do one of those arm-between them half-hugs. Loki watches them unsmiling. His smile returns when he looks back at Rogue. He asks her how she is and learns that she is doing really well. She’s been practicing the ability to control her powers. Rogue takes his hand in her gloveless one. He squeezes it. “Good girl.”

“Couldn’t ‘ve done it without you.”

“Pshaw. It would have just taken a lot longer.”

Meanwhile Scott is thanking Steve for testifying in front of the Senate subcommittee. “Hank told me how influential it was. And as someone who was watching, I can’t thank you enough for keeping the focus on the bill despite the questions.”

Steve asks about the school. It’s still quiet with it being summer. But they are preparing for the fall term.

“We’d really love it if you came and taught some art classes.”

That’s when Steve notices the red lenses on Scott’s sunglasses. Scott has gotten used to seeing the world through red lenses. Any other sunglasses just seem weird.

Storm is saying hello to everyone, leaving Thor for last. She gives him a nod then asks if there is someplace she and the others can change. He shows her inside, holding the door for her as they enter. “You’ve been here before,” he notes. “Surely you remembered.”

“That’s true. I was here before. Sorry. I guess I forgot,” she lies.

“No need to apologize. I enjoy escorting you. Shall I await your return?”

“No need. I’ll join you outside as soon as I’m done.”

Thor bows and returns to the pool. He catches sight of Wade walking up to Loki and being introduced to Scott and Rogue.

Wade kisses both of their hands. “Do I get a mutant, too?” he asks. “Everyone seems to have one,” he says looking around at Bruce, Thor, Hel, Steve, and Loki.

“No,” his father tells him. “And not everyone has one.”

Rogue tilts her head. “Um, if I may ask, why do you have a full-body suit on?”

“Oh, Honey,” he begins leaning on her shoulder. “I’m just too pretty. You wouldn’t be able to handle it.”

“Uh-huh,” she says in a tone that makes it obvious she doesn’t believe a lick of what he’s saying. “I was with you in California, remember?”

Loki reminds her that Wade’s body is riddled with cancer. “Though I still think he should take off the costume.”

“Is the cancer in remission?” she asks.

Wade scratches his head. “Not exactly. Don’t worry. I’m okay. A little Logan DNA fixed it so ‘s I can’t die.” He turns to Pepper. “Hey, Pepps. I know your birthstone is sapphire. But how do you feel about opals?”

It seems like a random yet specific and oddly personalized question. “I love opals. I like them better than sapphires actually. Why do you ask?”

“Oh that’s good. Because mm-mmy bb mbmmb.” He stops speaking coherently when Loki clamps a hand over his mouth.

“Apologies, Pepper. Wade has had too much caffeine today. Don’t pay attention to anything he says.” He pulls his son roughly aside. “It’s supposed to be a secret, remember?”

He thinks, tiling his head as he does. “Oh, yeah. Hey, are we having chimichangas?”

“Chimi-what?”

“Chimichangas. For lunch.”

“No. Now go embarrass your uncle.”

“Uncle Tho-or!” Wade calls he sprints to the God of Thunder.

“So Wade hasn’t changed,” Rogue says as she watches him go.

“No, he hasn’t.”

“Should make this party more interesting,” she offers. “I’m gonna go say hi to Helena.”

Loki watches her go then turns to find that Tony took his chair. He decides to go sit next to Natasha instead. “Enjoying the party?”

“It’s okay.”

“Not up to your usual soirees?”

“I don’t have usual soirees.”

“Not even with Clint?”

She lowers her sunglasses and looks at him. “Okay. Maybe one.”

“Did you get your nails done?” he asks as he takes her hand. Her fingernails are lavender with the exception of one nail on each hand. Those two are black with a red hourglass on them.

“I splurged,” she says, a small smile gracing her lips.

Steve can’t help but wonder what they’re talking about or why Loki would be holding her hand. Scott is saying something, though, so he gives his attention to the X-Man. He realizes Scott is still in street clothes. “Did you want to change?” he asks. “There’s a room inside if you want to put on your swimming trunks.”

“Yeah. I think I will. Thanks.” He leaves, and Steve resumes looking at Loki and Natasha.

“Hey, Spangles, you okay?”

“Yeah,” he says, though his face doesn’t seem to back that up. “Excuse me.” He walks over to Clint and Logan. “Hey, how are you and Tasha?”

“We’re good. Why?”

Steve shrugs. “Just asking.”

Clint looks over at Natasha and sees her with Loki, Storm, and Thor having a laugh. He turns back around and gives Steve a hard look. “Everything okay with you and Loki?”

“Think so.”

“Seemed okay to me yesterday,” Logan says as he watches Wade, Kurt, and Hel play in the pool.

xxx

T’Challa and Namor arrive next. Loki takes the Atlantian around and introduces him to everyone. When they get to Steve who immediately stands, Namor looks down his nose at him. “So this is the human you betrayed me for.” He turns to Loki. “I could have given you so much.”

Loki gives him a small smile. “What you had to offer could never have satisfied me.”

Steve puts his arm around Loki’s waist. “Can I get you something?” he asks Namor.

Tony looks around. “Everyone? Steve has gone into jealous boyfriend mode. Watch yourselves.” He gets a dirty look from the Captain.

“I’m fine,” Namor says. “When will Sue arrive?”

“She has a fiancé,” Steve tells him.

“I am aware. I don’t think that will be a problem,” he says confidently.

Loki decides to put an end to this. “Feel free to use the pool. Oh, I told Wade you can breathe underwater, so he may try to hold you down to see if you’ll drown. He’ll get bored with it after awhile.”

Namor looks over at the man in the red and black costume with the yellow swim trunks over it who is showing Rogue his swords. “Hard to believe that is your son.”

“Is it? I’m rather proud of him. He’s very good at what he does.”

Steve suggests that Namor go let Wade hold him underwater. “Just to get it out of his system…before Sue arrives.”

Loki’s phone buzzes. “It’s the food. I should go. Do try not to kill each other.”

“Don’t worry,” Scott says. “I’ll keep ‘em apart.”

“Thank you so much,” the Trickster says sourly. He goes downstairs, passing Thor, Storm, and T’Challa on the way to the elevator.

T’Challa is verifying that Asgard does not allow women to be warriors. “Not true,” Thor tells him. “Sif is a warrior.”

“Out of how many?” T’Challa asks.

“It is true she is the first, but I’m sure there will be others if they choose that path.”

The King of Wakanda looks at Storm. “A society that does not value strong women –“

“Our women are strong,” Thor replies. “A person need not be a warrior to be strong. My mother is one of the strongest people I know, and she does not fight unless absolutely necessary. And Pepper Potts. She is a very strong woman, and she is no warrior.”

“Thor’s right,” Storm replies. “Strength isn’t about being able to fight. It’s about standing up for yourself and having the courage to be who you are.”

A very self-satisfied grin appears on Thor’s face. He takes a drink of his beer.

T’Challa scowls. “We have always encouraged our women to be who they are.”

“Have you? I distinctly remember you wanting me to join your guards.”

He takes her hand. “I simply wished to keep you close to me.”

Storm rolls her eyes. T’Challa could be quite controlling in his way.

“Far?” Thrud sits next to her father.

“Yes, Daughter?”

“When are we eating?” She takes a sip of his beer.

“Soon.” He turns to Storm. “Thrud is one of Asgard’s strong women. She is a Valkyrie.”

“Not so strong,” Thrud says softly. She feels her father’s strong hand caress the side of her head. She leans into his touch.

“It took great courage to protect your cousin. And I know you feel responsible, but making mistakes is how we learn. You must forgive yourself.”

She nods and takes another drink of his beer.

T’Challa can see how impressed Storm is by the god’s fatherly nature. “How is it that you have a child?” he asks.

“I am very lucky. Though I do not see as much of Thrud as I wish.”

“I am more to blame than you,” she says.

He pulls her towards him and kisses the top of her head. Storm smiles at them. Thor continues to surprise her. He is so much more complicated then his good-natured façade suggests.

Loki returns with the caterers and the Fantastic Four. “Steve? Could you introduce them to everyone while I deal with the food?”

“Sure.” He gives Sue a hug and a kiss on the cheek then says hello to Reed, Johnny, and Ben. Before he gets beyond that, Namor is among them.

The Atlantian takes Sue’s hand and places a soft kiss over her knuckles. “How lovely to see you again, Sue.”

She smiles at him and presents him to her brother, her friend, and her fiancé. Johnny and Ben immediately dislike him. Reed says a hasty hello and goes to talk to Tony.

“It would appear you’ve been abandoned,” Namor says. “He is a fool to leave such a beautiful woman unattended.”

She smiles, a slight blush coming into her cheeks. Then her brother is there taking her hand away from Namor’s.

“Come on, Sis. Uncle Steve is going to introduce us to everyone.” He leads her away from the King, who simply follows them.

As soon as Johnny is introduced to Thrud, he begins to flirt. She will have none of it. She is a Valkyrie. She has been around enough men to know all their tricks. Did she not grow up around Fandral? She turns to Ben. “Are you a mutant, too?”

“Who me? Nah. Science experiment gone wrong.”

“May I?” Thrud asks as she reaches out. After he nods, she touches his arm. The rock skin is smoother than she expected though it is still rough. “Thank you,” she says as she lets go of his arm. “You intrigue me.”

Ben is now convinced that all Asgardians are a little off.

Johnny tilts his head in disbelief. “You find him intriguing. Really. Well now I’ve seen everything.”

“Suck it, Johnny,” Ben says.

Sue shakes her head and suggests they move on.

Wade goes to give Johnny a hug, but the young hero holds out his hand to stop him. “Not gonna happen. Hi, Wade.”

The mercenary smiles and bats his eyes. “Hi, Johnny.”

When Steve introduces Wade as Loki’s son, Ben decides the guy’s outfit makes sense. He also decides Asgardians are more off than he thought.

By the time all of the introductions are made, the food is set up and ready to be served.

xxx

Logan, Ben, Bruce, and Wade are trying to teach Thrud how to play poker. Logan is also telling Ben how Loki helped Rogue, Scott, and Charles. The pilot is surprised. It makes him rethink the possibility of letting Loki do magic on him.

Johnny is with Rogue, Hel, and Kurt in the pool. They are playing volleyball but with a beach ball. Girls against boys. No one is keeping score. 

Steve and Scott are talking about baseball. Scott loves the sport almost as much as Steve does.

Reed is trying to have a serious scientific conversation with Tony who keeps telling him to spend some time with his fiancée. 

Sue, Pepper, and Storm are telling Clint and Namor about some of their old boyfriends. Namor is especially interested when Storm starts talking about T’Challa. He isn’t surprised to learn the T’Challa practically tried to run her life.

T’Challa, meanwhile, is talking with Loki and Thor. They are comparing notes on politics and kingship. The King of Wakanda thinks Loki has a good case for taking over the Jotun throne should he want to. Loki changes the subject and tells his friend about Thrud and Hel’s experience in Valhalla. But then he has to explain about Ragnarok. And that gets them into dissecting Odin’s reign, something Thor isn’t comfortable doing but that he finds insightful.

Helena walks up to her father. “Da, would it be okay if Kurt and I left to meet Gwen and Peter?”

Loki asks the important questions: When is Kurt supposed to be back? Where are they going? Will anyone else be there? Once she has answered these, he asks her to wait a moment. He disappears and almost as quickly reappears holding up four small packets.

“What’s that?”

“Condoms. Two for Peter and two for you,” he instructs as she snatches them out of his hand.

“I’m not having sex yet, Da,” she says as she examines them. She gives her uncle a side-ways glance.

“That is wonderful. Those are for when you decide to. Now please tell Peter that his aunt knows I’m doing this and that we want him to be safe. Do you understand?”

“Yeah.” She plays with them in her hand. “So you’d be okay with Kurt being my first?”

“It’s your decision, Pet. I simply want you to be happy. I would suggest taking it slow. Explore each other first. Touch. Taste. Try oral sex if you must go further. The other stuff can come later.”

“So then why the condoms?”

“Because I highly doubt you’ll listen to me. You are my daughter after all,” he says with a smile.

Helena gives him a hug. “Thanks, Da.”

As she goes to tell Kurt, Loki texts Gwen’s mother and Peter’s aunt to inform them of the meeting.

Thor asks who he is texting, and he tells his brother and his friend a bit about the meeting he had with Helen and May. “Poor Helen. I thought she was going to run out of their screaming and forbidding Gwen from ever seeing Hel.” He takes one of the bottles of sunscreen and starts to spread some on this shoulders and chest. When it comes to his back, he needs some help. He looks over at Steve who is engrossed in conversation with Scott. “Excuse me,” he says to Thor and T’Challa without looking at them. He walks over to his lover. “Hello, Darling. Would you mind?” He holds out the sunscreen.

“Yeah. Sure.” He takes the bottle and waits for Loki to sit. Then he spreads it on the god’s back haphazardly. “Um, so, yeah, like I was saying, the steroid use is just plain wrong. At least the substances used by the players in my day slowed them down. But now…Don’t those guys realize they’re role models?”

Scott tells him that athletes are more concerned with winning than anything else. “It’s all about being the best. And if that means having to take steroids to compete, then that’s what they do.”

“But steroids? Human growth hormones? That stuff will end up ruining their bodies.” Steve shakes his head. “And it seems like the people overseeing the sports don’t care.”

“Of course they don’t,” Loki says. “The more records they break, the more money the sport makes. They aren’t going to sacrifice their profit.”

Scott shrugs. “At this point it’s an acceptable practice. I don’t see us ever going back.”

“All done, Loki,” Steve says.

“Thank you.” He kisses the Captain’s cheek.

Scott is looking over at the pool. “Looks like Storm is having fun.”

Storm is in the water with Johnny and Rogue. The Steve Rogers doppelganger let Rogue take a bit of his power, and she is having fun making a flame dance in her hand. Thor and T’Challa are joining them.

“Shall we play Marco Polo?” Thor suggests. He very much liked the game last time.

“I think I’d like to just float,” Storm replies.

“Of course you would,” T’Challa says. “Why would a grown, sophisticated woman wish to play such games.”

Storm moves a little away from them. “I played last time. Quite enjoyed it, too. It isn’t everyone who can say they cornered a god.” She winks at Thor.

The God of Thunder smiles that smug yet adorable smile of his. “It was one of the few times I enjoyed being cornered.”

“I see,” T’Challa says. “So you were playing a child’s game with a boy. That makes more sense.”

“I am far older than you, boy,” Thor says, the light in his eyes turning slightly dangerous.

Loki walks up to the edge of the pool. “Are we playing nice?” he asks, inadvertently interrupting Johnny’s attempt to kiss Rogue.

“I always play nice, Brother.”

“You always play rough. Nice is generally left off the battlefield.”

Storm looks up at the Trickster. “Sometimes I think you Asgardians see everything as a battlefield.”

“I am not Asgardian,” Loki corrects her. He is not thrilled when Thor reminds him that he was raised Asgardian. He turns to Rogue and Johnny. “Did I interrupt?”

Johnny says, “Yes,” as Rogue says, “No.” She pushes Johnny away gently and gets out of the pool. “Put some sunscreen on me?” she asks with hopeful eyes.

“I can do that,” Johnny tells her.

“That’s okay,” she tells him sweetly. Then she turns to the god. “Loki was the first person to put sunscreen on me. I’d kinda like him to do it. For old time’s sake,” she adds.

“It would be my sincerest pleasure.”

Scott and Steve have been watching the exchange. “I think Rogue may have a crush,” Scott says.

“Loki thinks of her like a daughter.”

“You sure?” he asks as they watch Loki’s hands flow over Rogue’s back.

“Hey, Uncle Steve?” Johnny says walking up and taking a seat next to them. “Could you maybe tell your boy-toy to stop messing with my game?”

Steve doesn’t understand. “Your game? What game were you playing?”

“No. My…never mind.” He looks around. “Hey, where’s that Thrud chick?”

Steve reminds him that Thrud is Thor’s daughter. Johnny shrugs, silently asking why he should care.

The poker group heads back outside with fresh beer. Thrud is on Ben’s arm. “Where might I get one of these hot dogs?”

“You could probably get one at the street corner,” Ben tells her.

Steve turns to his grand nephew. “Sorry, Johnny. Looks like you’re too late.”

“Ben? Really?” he says with an exaggerated tilt of his head.

Reed’s voice suddenly carries over the sound of everyone else talking. “Sue, come with me please.”

“No,” she replies just as loudly.

“Sue,” he warns.

Namor stands. “The lady said no. I suggest you move along.”

Reed points at his new rival. “I see what you’re doing. You’re trying to steal Sue from me.”

“It’s not stealing if she comes to me willingly.”

Loki and Steve both move over to where they are. Johnny and Ben are right behind them. The Captain speaks first. “Namor, there’s no need to antagonize Reed.”

Namor looks down his nose at the Captain. “I’m doing no such thing,” he says evenly.

Loki rolls his eyes. “Perhaps we should ask Sue what she wants.”

Reed, Namor, and Steve look at him as though he just spoke Greek. Loki looks at Sue.

“Well?” he asks her.

“I want Reed to not take me for granted.”

“I don’t take you for granted,” the scientist says.

Everyone tells him he does. Everyone. But no one as loudly as Wade.

Steve tries to mediate. “Reed, I know you love Sue. You just need to show her in a way she understands.”

Loki and Sue both look at him in baffled surprise. “In a way I understand?” she asks.

Even though he knows he’s probably digging himself into a hole, Steve can’t seem to help himself. “Sue, you know Reed loves you. And yes he should make an effort to show you so that you understand. But you need to accept that he doesn’t express it in the same way you do. It doesn’t mean he loves you any less than you love him.”

“Sometimes it feels that way,” she says.

“And how do you think it makes him feel when you say that?” His words come out stronger than he intended.

Sue is confused. “I don’t say that. I’ve never said that.”

“Maybe not overtly. But every time you tell him you’d do anything for him and you know he wouldn’t do the same, that’s exactly what you’re saying.”

Loki can feel anger flaring within him. “Why do I suddenly feel like you’re talking about us?”

“Gee, Loki, I don’t know.”

“Don’t be snide with me,” he snaps. “If you have something to say, then say it.”

“Now is not the time. Just go back to flirting with whomever it is this time.”

Now Loki really is getting angry. “No. Obviously you’re upset,” he says between gritted teeth.

“I’m just saying that a man doesn’t like being told that he loves his partner less.”

“When have I said that?”

“When don’t you? You go on and on about how you’d do anything for me but you know I wouldn’t do the same for you. And you forgive me for that because you are just so incredibly magnanimous,” he sneers.

“Well, it’s true,” Loki tells him heatedly. “Can you deny it?”

“Yeah. I can. Everything you say you’ve done for me, you really did for yourself.”

“Excuse me!? I risked my life, my freedom just going to you in the first place.”

“You came to me because you were bored and horny and you thought it would be fun to corrupt me.”

Loki hates that Steve is right about that. He counters, “I saved you from the Doombots even though it put me at risk.”

“You don’t think I’d do the same for you?”

“I almost destroyed Asgard because they took you. Would you have done the same?”

Steve shakes his head. “You wanted to destroy Asgard. I was just a good excuse.”

“I never wanted to see Asgard again! But fine. Hydra,” Loki enunciates. His breathing is hard as he tries to remain in control.

“You had fun. Infiltrating that place, getting them to trust you, playing pranks on everyone, and still looking like the hero. You loved it.”

“It was your idea for me to go there!” 

“You didn’t exactly fight me on it.”

“You asked me as a personal favor. I did that for you. And that led to,” he begins, feeling the frustration and anger pricking at his eyes. “Doom.”

The memory of Loki lying there at Dr. Doom’s mercy makes Steve’s stomach churn. And what he did to get Loki home still troubles him. “Your need for revenge had nothing to do with me. That was to make yourself feel better. You did that for you,” he accuses.

“For me?!”

“Yes, for you! He’d be alive if it wasn’t.”

“I showed mercy for you! If it had been all for me I would have skinned him alive, gutted him, and made him eat his own entrails. I would have cut off his tongue and his cock. I would have rubbed salt into his wounds until he begged me for mercy.” He takes a ragged breath, his eyes alight with anger, not noticing the reactions the Fantastic Four have at his words. “But perhaps you’re right. Perhaps all you are is a really good fuck. Maybe I should fuck other Midgardians just to be sure.”

Steve’s fists clench at his sides. “That shouldn’t be a stretch seeing how you’ve flirted with at least half the people here.”

“Flirted?” Loki laughs. “You think I’ve flirted?”

His nostrils flare. “Talking about ‘satisfaction’ with Namor? Yeah. That’s flirting.”

“That’s talking, Darling. But given your lack of experience, I’m not surprised you can’t tell the difference.”

“I’m experienced enough to satisfy you.”

“With my guidance.”

Steve punches his jaw. There is an audible gasp from the crowd that neither of them hear.

Loki smiles from the pain of it, his lips parted. He opens his eyes slowly and stares at his lover. “Do that again, and you’ll have me ready to fuck someone else.”

“You wouldn’t,” Steve challenges.

“Wouldn’t I? Especially now that you’ve got me all riled up?” He glares at his lover for a moment. Then he strides over to where Scott is now standing, grabs hold of his face, and pulls him into a firm kiss.

Scott tries to push him away, but Loki is too strong. Finally he’s let go. He immediately tries to wipe away the kiss with his hands.

Loki turns to look back at Steve with cold eyes. “Not very satisfying. Perhaps I should go to Heimdall instead.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Watch me.” Loki disappears.

“Loki? Loki?!” Steve knows he’s done it. He knows Loki has gone to Heimdall. He grabs a beer bottle from off the table. It shatters in his hand before he can throw it. Glass and blood fall to the ground as his hand shakes. “Damn it!”

Namor smirks. “Well that was entertaining.”

“What the hell?” Scott says.

“If he fucks Heimdall…” Steve looks at Thor.

Thor assures him, “He won’t.”

“I’m sure he’ll be back,” Rogue says. “He loves you.”

Scott is still trying to wipe away the kiss. “Why me?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Natasha’s calm voice sounds almost jarring in its lack of passion. She is trying to get Steve to open his hand so that she can get all the glass out. She looks up at Scott. “Cap has been with you almost the entire day.” Her eyes turn to Steve. “He was trying to make sure you wouldn’t cheat on him.”

Steve has heard enough. “That’s ridiculous. I don’t think of Scott that way.”

She starts to pull pieces of glass from his palm. “Yeah well apparently he doesn’t think of Namor that way. Didn’t stop you from being a jealous dick.”

“I wasn’t…” He rubs his forehead in frustration. 

Logan tells him he kinda was.

“I’ll call him back.”

“No,” Thor says. “Let him calm down.”

“If he’s with Heimdall,” Steve begins.

“He won’t be. Not even Loki is that stupid,” he hopes.

Wade caresses his sword. “And if he is, you’re not going to do anything about it.”

xxx

Heimdall smiles at the Trickster when he appears. “I was wondering if you were really going to come here.”

Loki scowls. “So you were listening.”

“Queen Frigga likes for me to keep an eye on her sons.”

“Well, Spy, don’t get too excited. I have no intention of throwing myself at you.”

“Then why are you here?” the golden-eyed god says with a knowing smile on his dark, bearded lips.

Loki tries to keep his face as passive as possible as he attempts to figure that out. “I was wondering if you knew where Frigga was. I’d rather not go searching all of Asgard for her.”

Heimdall looks towards Asgard. He can see her. “She is in the Market.”

“Thank you.” He promptly disappears.

“What? No kiss?”

Loki directs the opening of Yggdrasil to Asgard’s Market. Queen Frigga is easy to pick out with her rich clothes and regal bearing.

“Loki,” she exclaims in delighted surprise when she first sees him. But then she notices the look on his face. The delight fades. “Mørk? What’s wrong? What’s happened?”

“Nothing. Steve and I had a fight.”

She wraps her arms around him. “Oh, my poor Kiki.”

“Mother. You know I hate it when you call me that.” He looks at Kelda, who is pretending she is not listening.

“I’m sorry.” Frigga gives him an apologetic look. “Why don’t we go somewhere to sit, and you can tell me all about it.”

They go into a tavern and sit at a table towards the back. Kelda remains outside. The Queen requests two tankards of ale, bread, and cheese. Then she takes her son’s hands in hers. “Now tell me. Surely this isn’t your first fight.”

“No. Just the first that made me truly hate him.”

She gives him a knowing yet sympathetic smile. “You don’t hate him. You love him. Sometimes it’s just difficult to distinguish between the two.”

“Well he doesn’t think I love him.” His head drops as anguish suddenly replaces anger. “How could he think that, Mother?”

She is sure Steve didn’t say that. And so she asks for his exact words. “Is he wrong?” she asks when she hears them.

“What?” Loki can’t believe his own mother asked him that.

“Were your motives truly selfless?”

“Yes,” Loki replies emphatically. “I would not have done those things if not for him.”

“Oh, my Kiki. You truly believe that don’t you.”

“You don’t,” he realizes. It hurts more than he thought it would. He is tempted to just leave.

She tries to give him a reassuring look. “I know you do nothing you do not want to do. That is not a bad thing, Loki.”

The Trickster takes exception to that. “You think I wanted Odin to live after everything he did to me? After kidnapping Steve and hurting him?”

The barmaid drops off the ale and the food before turning to Loki and saying, “Forgive me for saying so, Prince Loki. But you and Steve are so fantastic. I only hope I find someone who loves me the way the two of you love each other. Please tell him ‘hello’ and let him know that you and he are always welcome here.” She curtsies and leaves.

“If she only knew,” he says sourly.

“So that’s it? You’re going to give up?” Frigga daintily puts some cheese on a hunk of bread and takes a bite.

“He said that I think I love him more than he loves me.”

“Is that true?”

“Yes,” he admits. “Maybe. It’s different. I’ve made sacrifice after sacrifice for him. What has he done for me?”

“Besides taking you in, accepting you for who you are, loving you, freeing you when you were captured by that horrible man, standing up to Odin? Shall I go on?”

Had he really forgotten all that? “Yes, please.”

She squeezes his hand. “Bringing you back to me. Helping to reunite you with your children. Reconciling you with your brother.” She watches him as he takes a drink of his ale. “Do you remember the advice I gave you when you and Sigyn had your first big fight?”

He nods. “If you love someone, sometimes you must tell them that you are wrong even when you know in your heart you are right.”

“Exactly. Do you know how many times I’ve told Odin I was wrong? Far too many to count. And I was right about every single one of them.”

He raises his eyebrow at her.

She gives him a mischievous smile. “Well, perhaps about 90% of them. Would you care to practice?”

Loki takes a deep breath. “I suppose.” He takes another drink of ale. He looks up. “Steve, I was wrong, and I’m sorry. I love you. I know you love me just as much if not more. And I hope you can forgive me.” He gives his mother his best look of contrition. “Can you forgive me? Please, Darling?”

Frigga smiles. “Very good, Kiki.”

Remorse is replaced with disapproval. “Mother, please. I hate that name.”

“I’ll stop using it once you apologize to Steve. Maybe,” she says as a tiny smile plays at the corners of her mouth.

“Just don’t tell Steve you call me that.”

“Why not? He calls you Kitten. It’s quite close actually. Kiki. Kitten.”

He shakes his head. “I should go. If I have to lie my way through an apology I should just get it done.”

“Loki, before you go, if you apologize you have to let it go. You cannot hold on to any resentment. Otherwise, you’ll have the same argument again, and it will be much more difficult to apologize when it does.”

He nods. “I have no money to help pay for this,” he says gesturing at the contents on the table.

“I’ve got it. Now go apologize to my future son.”

Loki walks around the table and gives her a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you, Mother.”

“You’re welcome. Now go.”

The walk through Yggdrasil takes longer than he likes until he gets to Earth’s opening. Then he wishes it had been twice as long. He doesn’t see the Captain at the pool from his vantage point. Even so, he decides to ensure his look of remorse is in place before stepping out.

He looks around and still does not see his love. “Steve?” he asks Johnny and Rogue.

“Inside,” she tells him. “You may want ta keep a wide berth.”

Loki heads into the building and doesn’t notice Thor following him. He sees Wade, Logan, Tony, Scott, and Tasha before he finally spies the person he’s looking for. “Steve?” he calls. He sees the anger in the blue eyes before anything else registers.

“Where did you go?” Steve demands.

The god is a little taken aback. “Asgard.”

“I knew it. You son of a bitch. You saw him, didn’t you. You went straight to Heimdall. Didn’t you!”

“Yes,” he answers simply then realizes his mistake.

It’s too late. Steve’s fist connects to his jaw. His head snaps right as impact is made.

“I trusted you!”

Loki is dazed. “I didn’t…I didn’t…”

“You didn’t what?! Kiss him? Fuck him?” He grabs Loki’s throat. “Did you fuck him?”

The hand around his throat tightens, and he’s finding it harder to breathe. “Steve,” he groans.

“Answer me!”

“Hey!” Wade yells. “Leave ‘im alone!”

“Answer me!”

Then everything happens at once.

Thor grabs Steve’s arm. Wade thrusts a blade into the Captain’s gut. Logan’s claws are buried into Wade’s side. Steve’s eyes turn from anger to pain and surprise. 

“Hey!” Natasha yells.

Everyone stops. They look like some violent statue.

Her voice is softer as she commands, “Cap, let Loki go.”

Steve’s hand opens, and Loki takes in a gulp of air.

“Thor, let go of Steve’s arm.”

Loki notices the bandage on the hand that had been around his neck. “What happened?” he asks as Thor takes a step back.

“You,” Steve replies. He feels pain and looks down at the knife in his stomach. “Wade?”

“Good thing we both have healing factors,” Deadpool says as he watches Logan pull the claws out of his side. “Ouch!”

“You’re all stupid,” Natasha tells them.

Tony says, “I agree with Tasha,” as Pepper walks in.

“What the…? We should call an ambulance,” Pepper says. “JARVIS?”

“No,” Steve barks. “We’ll be fine.”

“Steve, you’re bleeding all over the floor.”

“Sorry,” he murmurs.

“You should probably get that looked at,” Scott tells him.

Loki puts his hands over the Captain’s wound. Looking at his hands as they help heal the deep cut, he practically spits, “I went to see Heimdall so that he could tell me where Frigga was. I did not touch him. He did not touch me.”

Tony motions to Pepper not to call.

“How can I believe you, Kitten?”

I wasn’t gone that long, Darling,” Loki sneers as he challenges the blue eyes. “How much do you think we could have done?” He turns away before the Captain can answer. In a kinder tone he asks, “Wade, are you alright?”

“Yeah, Pop. But I could use a sit down.”

“Come.” He helps Wade to a seat then sits next to him. “Let me see.”

Wade pulls up his shirt to reveal three puncture wounds that are already starting to heal.

“Sorry,” Logan says.

“I really don’t like being your pin cushion,” Wade replies. “It hurts. You’re a meanie.”

“He is a meanie,” Loki agrees. “Let’s get you downstairs.”

“Loki,” Steve calls though he doesn’t know what to say.

“I came here to apologize. I came here to tell you you were right. Congratulations, Steve. You were right. I am an ass.” He turns to the woman with the strawberry blonde hair. “I am sorry, Pepper. Please give my apologies to our guests. I’ll clean up once everyone is gone.” He tries to take Wade to the elevator, but his son has other ideas.

“I wanna swim some more and drink beer and talk to Namor.”

“Are you well enough?”

“Totally.” As he passes Steve on his way outside, Wade leans in and warns him not to hurt his father. “I’ve got bigger toys than the knife I buried in your gut. Don’t forget that.” Then he kisses Steve on the cheek. He grabs Scott and heads back out to the pool.

Loki looks at Steve.

“I’m sorry,” Steve tells him.

“So am I.” He walks outside with Thor at his side. Then Loki goes to each group of people and apologizes for them having to witness his fight with Steve. “I’m sure that’s not the sort of entertainment you were hoping for.”

“Are you two okay?” Sue asks.

“I’m sure we’ll be fine. Rather like you and Reed, yes?”

“I hope so.” 

He sees Steve and Logan coming back out. For the rest of the afternoon he stays away from the Captain.

Helena knows something is wrong not long after she and Kurt return. Pepper pulls her aside and tells her about the argument and what happened after Loki came back. She goes to her father immediately and gives him a hug. The pressure of his hug reinforces how serious it was.

“Did you give Peter the condoms?”

“I did. He and Gwen turned bright red. And when I told him his Aunt May knew about it, I thought he was going to crawl under the table.”

“Good girl.”

The X-Men leave soon after. Scott shakes Steve’s hand and offers some words of encouragement. Kurt gives Hel a good-bye kiss. Rogue gives Loki a firm hug. “Call me if you need anything.”

“I will, Dear. Thank you.”

Storm gives Thor a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He asks her to call him when she gets home. She promises she will. “And you can visit if you need a shoulder to cry on or anything.”

“I thank you for the offer. I just might take you up on it.”

“Good. Or you could even come by just to talk if you want.”

“You are too kind, Storm.” He kisses her hand and lets her go reluctantly.

Reed has been ready to leave for quite some time. But it isn’t until the X-Men leave that Sue is willing to leave, too. Ben reluctantly says good-bye to Thrud. He doubts he’ll ever see her again, and that makes him kind of sad. Johnny is just disappointed that he didn’t get anywhere with Rogue.

With Sue gone, there is no reason for Namor to remain. He and T’Challa leave. “That was most interesting, Loki. Not the result I was hoping for, but it isn’t over. And you made this such an entertaining day. Tell me, do you regret choosing the Captain now?”

“No. I don’t.” Loki turns and walks away from him.

Helena and Thrud both decide to stay. Hel wants to be there in case her father needs her. Plus she isn’t sure if she’ll be able to sleep. They will stay in Helena’s room. It’s her first sleep-over, and she’s more excited about it than she probably should be.

After a strained dinner, Steve follows Loki to their room. He fully expects to be told to sleep somewhere else. Those words never come. No words come at all.

Loki gets into bed and grabs the Harry Potter book they are on. He looks at the cover and puts it back. Then he gets his laptop and starts looking at the comments of his YouTube videos.

Steve gets into bed and turns on the television. He turns it to a baseball game, but his heart isn’t in it. Finally, he turns off the t.v. and asks, “Are you ever going to talk to me?”

“Eventually.”

“I don’t know what happened.”

“I don’t think you love me as much as I love you. And you don’t trust me to stay with you. Simple enough.”

Steve turns and looks at him. “I just don’t want to lose you.”

“Nor I you.”

“So how do we get through this?”

Loki shuts down the computer. “Isn’t it obvious? We start trusting each other.” He closes the laptop and sets it on the floor. “I hated you today, Steve Rogers. I’m not sure I ever hated you more.”

“You weren’t exactly Mr. Sweetness.”

“I was being very good. You’re the one who decided to argue with me.”

“I told you we should discuss it later. You’re the one who insisted I talk about it then,” he reminds the god.

“Good-night, Steve,” Loki replies and lies down as close to the edge of the bed as he can, his back to the super soldier.

Steve looks at him, runs his eyes over the bare back. “Do you mind if I stay up and draw?”

“You may do whatever you wish.”

Steve tries for a little joke. “Does that include sucking your cock?”

Loki is glad Steve can’t see his face and the small, sad smile that is on his lips. “Do you really think that would be a good idea?”

“It would make you feel better.”

He decides to change the subject. “Did you still want to go to Brooklyn tomorrow?”

“If you don’t mind.”

“Whatever your want, Darling. It’s always been about what you want.”

Steve tells him it should be about what he wants, too.

“I want whatever you want.” He does not sound sincere.

“I want you to be happy. I want you to want to stay.” Loki says nothing to that, so Steve gets his pad and pencils and begins to draw the god’s back. Then he begins making little sketches of scenes from earlier in the day – Hel sitting on Loki’s lap as she drank warm milk while holding Peeta Bear, Rogue and Johnny in the pool, Logan and Clint sitting under the umbrella, Thor and T’Challa hovering around Storm, Namor leaning close to Sue.

Loki can hear the pencil scratching against the paper. He resists the urge to turn around and watch for as long as he can. But he gives in eventually and finds Steve lost in his art, his mind elsewhere. Loki envies that. He wishes there was something other than pain and sex that helped him quiet his mind.

Soon he is turned towards Steve and watching him intently. He wants nothing more than for those blue eyes to look at him that way. “What are you drawing?”

“Hmm? Just impressions from the day.”

“And what are your impressions of the day.”

“Not sure yet. That’s why I’m drawing them. What are yours?”

“Love is stupid,” he replies. He can feel Steve’s eyes snap to him. “It makes us jealous, egotistical, vulnerable, stupid. We fight each other like wild beasts for it. When it is new, we hold on too tightly, strangling each other in our desperation to own it. When it is older, we take it for granted, letting it decay with neglect however unknowingly.”

The words make Steve sad. He tries his best not to show it. “Guess that bruise around your neck gives away which one we are. I’m really sorry, Kitten.”

“I know,” Loki replies. Then he turns back around, facing away from his love, and tries to sleep.

xxx

Steve wakes up with a jolt and immediately reaches out for his lover only to find that side of the bed completely empty.

“JARVIS, where’s Loki?”

“Loki is currently on the roof. Would you like me to show you?”

“Yes, please.”

The television turns on, and a green image of the roof appears. The god can be seen lying on his back, eyes open and looking up at the sky. He is dressed in dark clothing.

“How long has he been up there?”

“He has been there for 22 minutes and 13 seconds.”

Steve asks when Tony put cameras on the roof and learns it was when the Asgardians decided to make it an entrance. “Thank you, JARVIS.”

“You are very welcome, Captain Rogers. Will there be anything else?”

“No.” Steve gets out of bed and puts on some pajama pants and a white t-shirt. Then he puts on his slippers and heads to the roof. “Loki?” he calls to the darkness when he gets there. “Loki?”

Green sparks rise from the far corner. He follows them to the Trickster. He isn’t surprised to find the god in leather.

“Hey.”

“What are you doing up?” Loki asks.

“Bad dream.”

Green eyes examine the sweet face. “Do you want some warm milk?”

“No. I want a warm you.” Steve lies down next to Loki so that their arms touch. 

“I suppose you thought I had left.”

“JARVIS told me where you were.”

There is a brief silence. “Do you want to talk about it, your dream?”

“You fell out of the train. I couldn’t reach you. Only instead of falling into the ravine, you fell into a valley of blue flames. I heard you screaming, but I couldn’t save you.” There is a brief moment of silence. “What are you doing up here?”

“I needed some air.”

Steve can’t help but wonder if Loki was talking to Heimdall. He knows it’s a stupid thought as soon as it forms. At least he knows better than to voice it. Instead he says, “I hope you still feel safe with me.”

“I do. I trust you more than anyone else in the Nine Realms, more than anyone beyond that, too.” He feels Steve’s hand taking his, entwining their fingers together. He lifts his other hand into the air. It starts to turn blue.

“How…?”

“I was getting tired of having to hold that rock. So I’ve been practicing conjuring up my Jotun form.” He feels Steve squeeze the hand he’s holding. “It was going to be a surprise. Haven’t quite mastered it yet.”

“I love you, Loki.”

“I know,” the god replies. He drops his hand back to his side. “And I have no plans to leave you, not ever.”

“I know. So why do I still feel so empty inside? Why do you feel so far away?” He keeps his eyes on the stars, wishing they held the answers.

Loki runs his thumb along his lover’s hand. “We lost something today. We showed our wounds to others. It made the argument feel worse.”

“Make love to me,” the artist requests.

“Steve.” It sounds like a dismissal.

He turns his head to look at Loki. “I mean it. Right here. Right now. Make love to me, Kitten.”

“That’s the guilt talking,” the god replies, his eyes still looking up at the stars.

“That’s _me_ talking, the man who loves you, the man who needs to feel you close. Please, Kitten. I need you.”

Loki looks at him then. He sees the love and sincerity in the Captain’s eyes. “No.”

“Why not? Loki, I love you. I’m giving myself to you.”

“That’s not how this works.”

Steve reaches over and caresses Loki’s cheek. “It works however we say it works. No rules for us, Kitten. You taught me that, remember? There’s only you and me and whatever I want.” He leans over and pulls his lover into a soft kiss. Rubbing his nose against Loki’s, he says, “And I want you to make love to me.”

“I’m still angry at you. How you could think I would ever cheat on you with Heimdall is beyond me.”

“I was wrong. I was stupid. And I need you. I need you, Loki.” He brushes his lips over the god’s, barely touching them, trying to coax him into kissing him.

“I need you back,” Loki finally replies before hungrily kissing Steve.

Steve pulls Loki on top of him and opens his legs. “I need you. I need you close.”

The god starts to get up. “Not here.”

“Yes here. I know you feel safe up here. I want you to feel safe.”

“Heimdall can see.”

Steve is getting annoyed. “So tell him not to look.” He turns his face up to the heavens. “Hey, Heimdall! Loki is about to make love to me. Go watch something else.” He looks back at his lover. “Better?”

Loki has no words. All he can say is, “I love you.”

“Prove it.”

They return to kissing and touching. Loki’s hands wander inside Steve’s t-shirt. His mouth explores the Captain’s neck. He pulls away again. “Not here.”

“Loki,” Steve admonishes.

He tries to explain. “Up here there is only hard roof. In our room is a soft bed and, more importantly, lubricant.”

Steve nods. The god does have a point after all. “Get the lubricant. Put on something easier to take off. And be back here before I count to 10. 1…2…3…”

Loki disappears. Now wearing nothing and holding the lubricant and a pillow, he returns. The pillow is set under Steve’s head before the white t-shirt is removed and placed underneath the Captain’s back. Hands and mouth begin exploring the firm chest below him. He can feel the strong arms wrap around him, pulling him closer. “I’m still angry at you,” he says, his lips remaining on the taught skin.

“Uh-huh,” Steve replies. Then his eyes fly open. “Shit. Stark has cameras up here.”

“Since when?”

Steve isn’t sure, and he tells Loki JARIVS’ answer, which really isn’t an answer at all.

A playful smile appears on Loki’s lips. “Good thing I’m a sorcerer then.” He assures Steve that all the cameras are seeing are the two of them lying side-by-side and looking up at the stars. He continues to kiss down Steve’s stomach, giving extra attention to the bellybutton.

When he reaches the waistband of the pants, he realizes that Steve is also wearing boxer shorts. “Your modesty is amazing, but it has no place here.” He tugs on the clothing.

Steve lifts his hips to allow the material freedom to slide down. Naked, the clothes are placed underneath his ass. Then t-shirt, pants, and boxer shorts are transformed into a thin mat.

Loki’s mouth returns to Steve’s lips. He keeps his body hovering just above the Captain’s, their skin just barely making contact. The god keeps his touch gentle, soothing. Recalling all the ways Steve touches him when they make love, he uses the same techniques. The lust he’s feeling is kept in check as he concentrates on making Steve feel relaxed, cared for.

His fingers, his kisses make silent promises never to leave. His swelling cock tells of his continued desire. He can feel that desire returned. He looks into the blue eyes and sees absolute surrender and trust.

The surrender Loki usually sees is permeated with fear and anger and fatigue. It makes him feel powerful, victorious.

This is different. Surrender with love and trust is something he hasn’t seen since his wedding night with Sigyn. He’d forgotten how frightening it was. He feels a need to be worthy of it.

“Give me an order,” Loki requests.

“I already did. Make love to me, Kitten. Show me you’ll never leave me.”

Loki kisses him desperately, exploring his mouth as though he will never experience it again, as though needing to memorize it for future playback. His fingers slide down to the Captain’s thigh and pull up the leg. Then he places hot, gentle kisses down the length of Steve’s body, his tongue reverently tasting the warm skin.

He plays his tongue over the artist’s nipple, sucking intermittently until the nub is hard and the breathing above is laced with tiny moans. He moves on to the other one as his hand gently squeezes his lover’s ass.

“Loki,” Steve breathes. His eyes close, wanting to concentrate on the pleasure originating from the god’s mouth. Then he opens them and looks up at the stars. ‘He’s mine,’ he mouths to Heimdall just in case the god is watching. ‘All mine.’ His mouth drops open, and his eyes squeeze shut as Loki’s hand moves to his testicles. Moans accompany every second or third breath.

The god’s kisses are moving down again. He pays homage to Bucky’s name, underlining the words with the tip of his tongue. The kisses resume, moving into the dark blond hair and over the base of the cock. He lifts his head then, breathing on his lover’s erection until he feels fingers in his hair.

“Loki. Please.”

He hovers his hands above the Captain’s cock and summons his magic until tiny bolts of lightning are jumping from his palms to his lover’s genitals.

Steve moans, “Oh, fuck. Oh, God,” as an intense wave of pleasure courses through his body. He had forgotten how insanely incredible the Lightning Palm feels. His muscles are tensing from the build-up of pressure it’s causing. He starts to shake with need.

Loki takes his hands away. He pours lubricant on them before placing them on Steve’s cock. He gives it one – two strokes before his left hand moves down to the puckered anus and begins to massage the opening.

Planting his feet on the ground, he begins to move his hips against the two hands.

“Patience, Darling,” Loki tells him as he holds down Steve’s hips. “I will give you all the pleasure you desire, all the pleasure you deserve.”

Steve looks down at him and nods. He lays his head back down and looks up at the stars again. He gives Heimdall the finger and smiles as Loki’s finger enters him. He can feel soft kisses on his inner thigh as he tries not to move too much.

The second finger enters him as he begins to feel a light tug on his cock. The touch is gentle, massaging. Part of him wants it harder. But it wouldn’t be the same. He wouldn’t feel his heart and soul opening up.

A third finger as Loki’s mouth travels up his body. His free hand follows, tracing unseen patterns that make Steve’s skin burn with desire and love. A tiny swirl says ‘I love you’. A triangle with a hook coming out one corner says ‘You are my universe’. A jagged, irregular shape says ‘I will never leave you’. On and on until Steve’s torso is tingling with it.

He can feel the god’s lips against his ear. Tongue and teeth, lips and breath tease every ridge and crevasse of it. His breath is heavy with need and pleasure and love.

The fingers leave him.

“Ready, my Darling?”

Steve nods.

“I love you,” Loki whispers in his ear just before sliding into his ass.

The brow furrows as eyes close and mouth opens. He grabs onto Loki’s arm to steady himself.

Loki’s pelvis and lower back begin to undulate slowly. Every movement is an expression of gratitude and hope, of the deep emotion he feels towards the man below him, of trust and respect.

Lifting his head, he looks into the blue eyes he adores.

They gaze at each other as Loki continues his dance. He can feel the body below his joining in. He smiles his approval.

Steve’s hands find the small of the god’s back and travel slowly up to his shoulders. Then they flow back down, riding the graceful movements that are fueling his passion.

They watch each other’s faces, noting each change, repeating actions that will bring back a tiny movement in the lips or eyes.

Loki is still amazed by the trust he sees. He doesn’t want that to ever go away.

He thrusts harder and smiles at the moan that produces. Keeping the rhythm smooth and slow, he goes deeper. He feels the Captain’s hands grab his ass, adding their strength to each forward push.

They are both moaning now, both working to get the god as deep inside as possible.

Steve’s back lifts off the mat as a moan escapes his throat. Their eyes never leave each other as Loki concentrates his thrusts there. He slows down, going deeper, harder. He relishes the artist’s furrowing brow and the ruby lips open and wanting. The god claims them, sucking on the bottom one as though it were hard candy.

Another moan. Loki isn’t sure who it came from.

Their eyes find each other again as Steve’s chest heaves with every breath. No one else exists. Nothing is real except them. There is no time, no place, no governments, no ego. There is no individual. There is only them, together, complete.

Loki feels as though he will combust with the love he feels. His muscles are on fire. His skin is slick with sweat. All he wants is to give Steve pleasure, to prove he will never leave.

Steve nods. He moves his body to get closer. He pulls Loki into him again and again.

“I love you,” the god breathes. “I love you.”

The innocence on Loki’s face makes Steve’s heart break. He’s amazed by it, wonders how it can still exist after everything that’s been done to him. All he wants is to protect the god, to keep him safe and happy and loved.

The complete acceptance on Steve’s face makes Loki’s heart swell. That someone would give up their power over him so willingly makes him incredibly thankful. All he wants is to please Steve, to submit to him, to do whatever it takes to please him.

Steve’s mouth opens wider. He chokes out a moan as his body begins to spasm. Hot semen begins coating their abdomens. 

The sight, the sound, the feel of Steve’s orgasm sends Loki over the edge. His body continues its thrusting as he ejaculates inside his lover, moaning with each exhale.

They cling to one another, lost in each other’s eyes, riding out their orgasms together.

“I love you,” Steve breathes once he can speak again.

“Do I still feel far from you?”

“No, Kitten.” He runs a hand through Loki’s hair. “No, you don’t.”

Green eyes falter. “Did I please you?”

Steve kisses him twice. “Couldn’t you tell?” He kisses Loki’s nose. “Yes. You pleased me. You always please me.”

xxx

As the sky begins to lighten, Steve wakes with his lover in his arms. He is, for lack of a better word, content with a heavy helping of relief. He nudges Loki awake.

The god stretches, making that moaning growling sound Steve loves so much. Then he curls back around the Captain with a sigh.

“Sun ‘s coming up,” Steve says.

“It does tend to do that,” he mumbles.

“It’s different today.”

“Why? Is it square?”

“No. And don’t be an ass. It’s different, because it means we made it through yesterday. It’s a new day, and we’re still together.”

Green eyes open. “Was that in doubt?”

“Yes,” Steve admits. “When you left. Then again when you came back. I was afraid we wouldn’t make it.”

Loki lifts his head and looks directly at his love. “Darling, it would take so much more than that to make me leave you.”

The Captain lightly touches the bruise around the god’s neck. “I’m sorry.”

“For what? This?” he asks pointing to his neck. “How would I know you love me if you didn’t give me one of these at least once a quarter?”

“Don’t joke about that. You deserve better.”

“There is none better than you, Steve Rogers.” He kisses the Captain then, a soft kiss of forgiveness and love.

“I’m too possessive. I know I’m too possessive. I just…The thought of you seeing Heimdall…”

“What is it about Heimdall, Love?”

“He’s very handsome. He’s got that commanding voice. You’ve never slept with him. Have you?” He looks at his lover expectantly.

There is a pause. “No,” Loki finally answers. “Though we did come close once. I was a woman at the time. Don’t look like that. He betrayed me when I was King and holds no interest for me now.”

“But if he commanded you. If he ordered you to submit to him.”

“I would tell him to go find another plaything. Would my heart race? Yes. Would a part of me want to obey? Probably. But he could never love me the way you do. And I could never trust him the way I trust you. I just wish you trusted me more.”

“I trust you more than anyone else.”

“You just don’t trust me to stay.” Loki sits up and faces east towards the rising sun.

Steve sits up, too, and puts his arm around his lover’s waist. “I don’t trust me enough for you to stay.”

“That makes absolutely no sense.”

He kisses Loki’s shoulder. “I’m afraid you’ll get bored with me. I’m afraid I’ll do something stupid and drive you away. Which is basically what I almost did yesterday. I’m afraid someday you’ll realize you want someone who would kill and destroy and do anything for you.”

“I don’t,” Loki tells him. “I love your goodness even when it drives me crazy. I love that you put others ahead of yourself, because it isn’t something I’m willing to do. And I especially love that sometimes that other person is me.” He pauses before saying, “But I’m still angry at you, thinking I would leave your for Heimdall or anyone else for that matter. Or a throne of ice. You’re an idiot.”

“Yeah, well, you’re a flirtatious ass. Did you really think I wanted Scott?”

“You were very chummy.”

“And that’s how I think of him, as a chum,” he assures the god. “Here I thought I was the only jealous one.”

“Did you really think I was flirting with Namor?”

Steve tries to explain how it had looked to him. Plus Loki couldn’t deny they had a history.

“First of all, the entire reason for the party was so that Namor could woo Sue away from Dr. Richards. Second, our history was strictly platonic. I don’t think Namor even likes men in that way.” He caresses Steve’s cheek. “A part of me loves it when you’re jealous. It reinforces the notion that you do love me and still want me. But I need you to trust that I won’t leave you.”

Steve nods. “I need you to not be so flirtatious. It makes it difficult to believe you’ll stay.”

“I will try. But I will slip up.”

“So will I.”

“Okay then.” He looks over at the eastern horizon. “Oh, look. The sun is square.”

Steve’s head turns quickly, and it does look like the sun is square.

“Loki? How many people can see it like that?”

“Everyone on the eastern seaboard.”

“Please stop whatever you’re doing before people freak out.”

The sun returns to its roundness. “You’re no fun.”

“I’m plenty fun. I just don’t think people panicking over a square sun is fun.” They watch it rise for a while. Then Steve has a thought. “The illusion you did with the sun, did that stop the one of us lying on the ground?”

“Actually, that illusion probably ended when I fell asleep.”

Steve’s free hand moves over his genitals, trying to cover them. “So they can see us naked right now?”

“Yes.”

“And you have no problem with that.”

“No. Why should I? Oh, I forgot about your Victorian notions of sex and nudity. Apologies, Darling.” He grabs the pillow and puts it over Steve’s lap. “Better?”

“What about you?”

Loki sighs. He transforms the pillow into a blanket and spreads it over his lap, too. “Now better?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

After the sun rises and before they leave the roof, Loki turns the blanket back into the pillow and the mat back into Steve’s clothes. Steve wears the boxers and t-shirt while Loki puts on the pajama pants.

Their first stop is the kitchen where a naked Thor is talking to a robed Bruce who is consciously keeping his eyes above waist level. “Coffee?” Thor offers.

“Yeah. Thanks,” Steve replies. “Thor, where are your pants?”

“In my room.”

Bruce peers at them. “Did you two come from the elevator?”

Steve explains that they were on the roof watching the sunrise. Thor asks if that means all is well between them. Loki replies that they are getting there. Logan walks in then, scratching his hairy chest. The sight makes the side of Bruce’s mouth rise.

“Morning,” Logan tells them dryly.

Bruce hands him some coffee but demands a kiss before relinquishing it. Logan is only too happy to oblige.

“Woke up to an empty bed. I hate that,” the mutant tells the scientist.

Making tea, Loki turns to his brother. “You and Storm appeared to be getting along. Has she chosen between you and T’Challa? Or is she being smart and rejecting you both.”

“She invited me over,” Thor says with a satisfied grin. “Whenever I wish, I may go see her and cry on her shoulder if I like.”

“Cry on her shoulder,” Loki says in disbelief. “What makes her believe you would ever do such a thing?” But then he sees how his brother’s grin has changed into a pained smile. “When?” he asks as the room turns quiet.

“After the video from Baldur and Narfi. I…needed someone to hold.”

Loki takes a heavy breath. “I thought you went to visit Thrud after.”

“I did. It was after that. I just needed some comfort. Storm was kind enough to allow me that.”

“Ya kinda freaked her out at first,” Logan says. Storm told him about it a few days after it had happened. “She also said it made her like you more. So that’s somethin’.”

Thor nods. “She appears to prefer good manners over strength. It has been a while since I’ve had to work so hard for a woman. Perhaps I will go see her today, ask her to join me for a walk. Then I can let Kurt and Scott know you two have worked out your differences.”

“Yes,” Loki says. “Do be sure to tell Scott that Steve and I are still together.” He sees the look Steve is giving him. “We agreed to work on your jealousy not mine.”

Steve shakes his head. Putting his coffee down, he tells them he’ll be back. He’s going to put on some more clothes then get started on breakfast.

“You’re fine, Darling. Thor’s naked. Nobody cares that you’re in your boxers.”

“Yeah,” Wade’s voice says. “We prefer it. Coffee,” he says like a zombie wanting brains. As he’s pouring himself a cup, he apologizes again to Steve for stabbing him. “No harm, no foul, right?”

“Right,” Steve says. It helps that he feels he deserved it.

Loki smiles at his son. “Thank you for defending me, Wade. But I could have handled it myself.”

“Uh-huh.” He gulps down the coffee. “Well, folks, it’s been fun, but I have a plane to catch.” He kisses Thor and Loki on the cheek. He kisses Logan, Bruce, and Steve on the mouth. “Don’t kill each other without me. Laters!”

“Aren’t you going to say good-bye to your sister?” Loki calls.

“I already did.” The elevator door opens, and Wade steps inside. He waves at them a final time as his hips move from side to side. Then he is gone.

Thrud and Hel join them when breakfast is almost ready. Helena is happy that she no longer feels the tension between her father and his lover. She hugs Loki and Steve and tells them they are not allowed to fight anymore.

“Sorry, Kiddo, but people fight, even the ones that love each other,” Steve tells her.

“Then don’t do it in front of me,” she insists.

Thor gives his daughter a hug. “How did you like spending the night with your cousin?”

“It was fun,” Thrud says. “We talked about a lot of things.” They talked about parent things mostly and a bit about relationship things.

“Thrud has a crush on Ben Grimm,” Hel announces.

Everyone is a bit surprised at that. Thor thought she had a crush on one of the warriors in Valhalla.

“He didn’t exactly come to my defense or my rescue,” Thrud tells them. “So I don’t like him anymore. And Ben is so different.”

“What is it about Midgardians?” Loki asks. “We’re all in your thrall.” He places a hand on Steve’s shoulder and gets a soft smile in return.

Breakfast is eaten. Thrud returns to Valhalla with help from Heimdall. Thor and Helena go to the Xavier School via Mjolnir. Bruce and Logan go back to bed. And Steve and Loki go to Brooklyn.

Steve paints most of the day while Loki visits the local hardware store and sex shop at his lover’s request. He returns with hooks, a sex swing, and a pair of nipple clamps. He saw the clamps and couldn’t resist.

After offering to help put up the hooks for the swing, Steve is told to keep painting. Loki uses his magic to get the perfect placement and install them. Then he gets in the swing to try it out.

“You should undress first,” Steve notes.

“Says the man wearing too many clothes to paint,” Loki counters.

Steve takes off the shirt and shoes but leaves his jeans on.

“Tease.”

“Maybe if you entice me to take off more, I will.”

Loki considers it. Then he turns on the television and begins watching Law & Order. He has learned a lot about the US judicial system just from that show.

In the middle of his second episode, Steve asks him to come over. “Tell me what you think.” It isn’t what Steve saw in his head. It never is. But he’s pretty proud of it all the same. He thinks he got everyone’s likeness pretty well except Sigyn.

“That is…” Loki doesn’t know how to say it. It is emotional. It is blasphemous. It is so not the way he is usually portrayed. It bothers him. “Why do you always portray me as the victim?”

“You’re not the victim, Loki. That’s the point. They try to make you the victim, but you remain defiant even when you allow them to do what they did to you. That’s why you’re smiling. Because even up there on that cross, you are more powerful than any of them.” He moves Loki’s hair behind the shoulder as his eyes find the bruise that can still be faintly seen. “Even with my hand around your neck, you are in control. You allow it to happen. You’re testing us. You’re always testing us. Testing our love for you. And you should probably make me shut up before I say something that gets me into worse trouble.”

Loki kisses him then. “I don’t mean to test you. Usually.”

“I know. But you do test us.”

The god nods. “I love it. I love all of your work. Now how about we celebrate by breaking in the new swing.”

“How about we celebrate by me taking you out to dinner instead.”

He pouts. “But the swing. And the nipple clamps. And I want you.”

“Dinner first. Swing and nipple clamps second. Okay?”

“Okay. But only if you promise to paddle me, too.”

“Pretend you're my kinky little Greek slave, and I will.”

“And who will you be?” Loki asks as his heart begins to pump a little faster.

“A Roman Centurian. I won your lands in battle, and now you’re mine.”

Loki walks his fingers up Steve’s chest. “And do we get to wear the longish tunics with no pants?”

“Of course.”

He bites his lip. “Put on your clothes, Darling. Let’s go eat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hel and Thrud’s reactions to what happened in Valhalla were inspired by skydancer2000 (ff) who wanted to know what the other Valkyries were doing when it happened. Peeta Bear was inspired by Bucky Bear and by Peeta. If you don’t know who Bucky Bear is, pick up a copy of A-Babies vs X-Babies by Skottie Young. skydancer2000 also thought Wade’s big mouth would make it very difficult for him not to tell Pepper about the ring Tony is designing and wanted T’Challa and Thor to spend some time not competing for Storm’s heart.
> 
> Speaking of T’Challa, Twistedcaress (ff) felt he was feeling too good. I hope Storm helped to make him a little less good.
> 
> That brings us to Steve and Loki’s big fight. Haighs wanted them to have a real fight and not just one of their usual small arguments, but rather one where they couldn’t talk to each other for a while. Lucky for me I’ve been sowing those seeds of jealousy and what they are willing to do for each other. And even luckier for me, many of you like jealous Steve. Add to that FireChildSlytherin5 (ff) believing that Steve needed to let Loki know about his fears of being left and also the party for Namor to try to woo Sue, and we had a perfect combination for a public fight.
> 
> Kiki, Frigga’s nickname for Loki, I used in another fic (The Enemy of My Enemy). Normally I don’t like to re-use those sorts of things, but Rhyme2Rhapsody (ff) and skydancer2000 both requested it. Frigga won’t use it often because Loki, like in the other fic, absolutely hates it.
> 
> Loki working on being able to transform to his Jotun self without the rock was inspired by T-TrainOrTurkey-T (ff) who had asked why Loki needed to rock to become his Jotun form. FYI – It has to do with his birth mother. Anyway, Loki rather likes having sex with Steve while being Jotun. So he’s decided to try to access his Jotun self without needing the rock.
> 
> Comments from a few of you about Steve rarely being penetrated helped to inspire the smut scene. Steve giving up control seemed like the most loving, trusting gesture he could make. It was a bit strange for both of them.
> 
> I do believe that is it. Thank you for reading and for sticking with this crazy story and for continuing to inspire me. Love to you all. Until next time…


	105. To Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki try a bit of role-playing. Thrud and Hel have a heart-to-heart. The Fantastic Four make a couple of big decisions. Loki spends the afternoon with Pepper and Natasha.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Reed & Sue, Ben & Thrud, Thor & Storm, Clint & Natasha, Pepper & Tony  
>  **Explicit Content:** Role-Playing, Paddling, Anal Sex, Lady Loki, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex

The last person Steve expected to see at a diner in Brooklyn is Lois Lane. And yet there she is when they walk in. He has half a mind to leave, but she has already seen them and waved. Perfect.

He smiles at her and nods. Very friendly.

She’s with someone who turns to see who she is waving at. Hopefully a date. Hopefully she won’t want to try to get an interview. Who is he kidding? Of course she’s going to want to get an interview.

“Is that that newspaper woman?” Loki asks.

“Sure is. Lois Lane. I’m surprised you don’t remember her name, seeing as how she was the one who outed us.”

“I do remember her name, Darling. I just didn’t want to speak it. The man she’s with is rather handsome.”

“Is he?” Steve asks as they get shown to a booth.

“Don’t pretend you hadn’t noticed. He’s just your type.”

“You mean he looks like you just not as handsome,” he offers.

Loki nods his approval.

The waiter comes, and they order milkshakes and water.

“We should go say hi,” Steve says.

“Curse you and your good manners,” Loki replies as he looks over the menu.

Steve gets up and walks to Lois’ table. He knows Loki will follow eventually. “Ms. Lane,” he greets as the man she’s with stands. That’s a very old-fashioned gesture. The Captain approves. “I didn’t expect to find you in Brooklyn.”

“Captain. Nice to see you, too.”

“Forgive me if I’m interrupting anything,” he says as Loki moves beside him.

“You’re not. This is a colleague of mine. Clark Kent. Clark, this is Captain Steve Rogers.”

Clark smiles nervously and offers his hand. “It’s a real honor, Sir.”

He is handsome. Very handsome with short, wavy black hair and blue eyes that shine behind thick black-rimmed glasses. His skin is darker than Loki’s but not by much. He is wearing an ill-fitting blue suit. (At least he got the color right.) And there is an earnestness about him that the Captain finds refreshing.

Steve can feel himself blushing a bit. “I…uh... It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Kent.”

“Please, call me Clark.” They hold onto each other’s hand a little longer than necessary.

“And I’m Loki,” the god states. He’s not sure he likes the look on Steve’s face. “I’m Steve’s lover.”

“Yes. I know,” Clark says with a warm smile. “You two were quite the news item for a while.”

“Still are,” Lois notes. “You sure you aren’t completely gay?” she asks the Captain.

Steve tries to will his blush away. “I’m sure.”

She shrugs. “Really? The three of us all seem to fit your ‘type’,” she says with air quotes. “And yet the only ones you seem interested in have a penis. Coincidence?”

The Captain brushes his hand against Loki’s. “Or maybe it’s because they have better manners than you, Ms. Lane. If you’ll recall, I was very much into Loki when she was a woman.”

“Oh, I remember. Of course I didn’t know she was Loki at the time. And as I recall, she wasn’t exactly nice.”

“Oh, Loki can be very charming,” Steve says as he turns to his love, “and sweet and persuasive.”

“I’m sure,” Lois replies flatly. “So when do I get to talk to you about your views on mutant rights?”

The Captain turns back to her. “You might get a better story talking to Charles Xavier or Dr. McCoy. Both have active X-genes and work tirelessly for mutant rights. I’m sure either one of them would be happy to talk to you. In fact, Dr. McCoy was in D.C. at the same time I was to talk to a few Senators.”

“Did he manage to get anyone to openly oppose the bill?” Clark asks with interest.

“You should ask him. I can give you his number if you like,” Steve offers.

“Just don’t give him yours, Darling,” Loki says as though it were a joke. But Steve can hear the edge in his voice.

Again he brushes his hand against Loki’s. “Didn’t even cross my mind.” He hopes the god can hear the honesty in his voice. Steve looks through his phone. “Here it is.” He shows the screen to Clark, who enters the number into his own phone.

Lois shakes her head slowly. “Well, next time I want information from you I’ll know to send Smallville.”

“It’s my home town,” Clark explains a little sheepishly. “Smallville, Kansas. My Mom and Dad still live there. I visit them whenever I can.”

“That’s nice,” Steve says. “Well, we’ll let you get back to your dinner.”

“When do Smallville and I get our interview?”

“It was nice to meet you, Clark,” Steve says. “Have a nice night,” he tells them both and walks away.

Loki gives Lois a wink and follows the Captain back to their booth. “Well that was interesting,” he notes as he sits back down.

Steve is looking at the menu even though he knows what he wants to order. “Seems like I may not be the only one who needs to work on jealousy issues.” He looks up over the menu at Loki to see the god’s reaction.

“Perhaps,” is the reply. There is no change in the facial expression or the eyes that are reading through the food options.

He puts down the menu. “Can I ask you something? Why are you only jealous of the ones who seem nice?”

“What?”

“Scott Summers. Clark Kent. They’re nice. More like me than like you.”

“Perhaps because you deserve someone better than me.” Green eyes remain on the menu.

Steve takes his lover’s hand, causing the god to finally look at him. “If yesterday proved anything, it’s that I’m not that good. In fact, I’m pretty damn awful.”

“You were good before I came along. You said it yourself, I wanted to corrupt you. In some ways, I succeeded.”

“Do you know how many hanging bags I destroyed before you came along? How angry and disconnected I felt all the time? I’m grateful to you, Kitten.”

“Grateful when you end up feeling so guilty?”

“It helps that you like it,” he offers with a small smile.

“I do like it, very much. But perhaps no more strangling?” He shouldn’t have said it. He can tell by the change in Steve’s eyes and the way they drop and the way he lets go of Loki’s hand and starts playing with the silverware.

“I’m sorry,” Steve tells him.

“I know. And I forgive you,” Loki says as he places his hand over Steve’s.

“You shouldn’t. You should hit me back. You should choke me.” He looks up when the realization comes. “That’s what you should do.”

Loki raises an eyebrow. “Are you being serious?”

“Yes. I deserve it.”

“Now you’re starting to sound like me.” He considers it, tries to figure out just how serious the Captain is. Leaning in the god softly says, “Perhaps that’s why your Greek slave needs to be punished.” He gives a wicked smile.

The left corner of Steve’s mouth rises at the thought.

“Captain Rogers?” It’s Clark.

Steve immediately starts turning red. How much had the reporter heard? “Uh, yeah?” His voice shakes slightly as he tries to stand.

“Please don’t get up. I just wanted to say again what an honor it was to meet you. You’re, well, I grew up hearing about you from my father. Actually, would you mind taking a picture with me so I can send it to him? He’d get a real kick out of it.”

Steve looks at Loki. The Trickster offers to take the picture and instructs the reporter to slide into the booth next to the Captain. The super soldier slides over as Clark sits.

“I’m not a hero. I’m just a guy trying to do what’s right. And sometimes failing. Sometimes failing really horribly.” Remorseful blue eyes look at the god.

Lois comes and plops herself down next to Loki.

“Don’t they make a cute couple,” she says dryly.

A look is exchanged between the two lovers as Clark asks Lois to stop teasing. Loki takes a couple of pictures with Clark’s phone before handing it back.

“Thank you so much. I’m going to send these to him right now.” He’s working his phone with quick thumbs.

Lois gets up. “Come along, Smalllvile. Let the odd couple eat in peace.” She grabs him by the collar and pulls him up. “Good-bye, boys.”

“Good-bye, Lois,” Loki practically sings. He takes Steve’s hand and kisses it. “All gone.”

xxx

Loki is standing in a frayed grey tunic. He is facing Steve, who is wearing a red tunic befitting his status as a Roman soldier. Both are wearing rope belts and sandals, though Loki’s are far less elaborate and far more worn.

The Captain is going over the plan. “Okay. So you’re going to hit me and choke me. Then I’ll break free. And I’ll paddle you as punishment.”

“While I’m on the sex swing,” Loki adds. “And then you’ll fuck me senseless. Agreed? Oh, and if you’d like to rip off my tunic or cut it off, feel free to do so.”

Steve takes a breath. “Okay. Let’s do it then. Should I say something awful to you first? Or…?”

Loki considers the question. “Tell me you are taking your new slave Clarkus to your bed tonight and have no need of my presence.”

“Clarkus? Are you sure?”

“Would you prefer it be Lois?”

“And what’s your name in this?”

Loki considers the question. “Kiki. I shall be Kiki.” Why not claim the nickname he despises? Then whenever Frigga calls him that, he’ll have a wonderful memory of when it was used.

“Kiki,” the Captain repeats. He can’t help but notice how Loki’s smile tenses when he says it. He nods. “I’m…” He searches his memory for a name. “Marcus,” he decides.

“Master Marcus. I like it.” He allows himself a nice long look at the Captain in the short tunic. It is thrilling how manly Steve looks in it. “Master Marcus, shall I prepare the bed?”

“Yes.” He watches as the slave turns down the sheets. “Thank you, Kiki. Now please go and tell Clarkus to come.”

“The new slave? Of course, Master. I shall bring him to you.”

“No need. Just tell him to come. After that, consider yourself dismissed for the night.”

“Dismissed? But…”

“Did I not make myself clear?”

Kiki walks up to his master and runs a hand down the broad chest. “Am I not to warm your bed? I would hate for you to be cold and lonely.”

“Clarkus will see to my needs,” Marcus tells him.

“Clarkus? He’s so new.”

“Yes.” Marcus cups his slave’s cheek in his hand. “You’ve served me well, Kiki. It’s time you took a rest. You deserve it.”

“Deserve it?!”

He drops his hand. “Don’t make a scene, Kiki. Just do what I tell you.” He turns away.

The slave grabs his shoulder and turns him around. “You can’t just toss me aside.”

Steve tries to steel himself. He’s finding it hard to stay in character. He does his best to keep his voice haughty. “You’re my slave. I can do anything I want to you.”

“Then do it to me, but don’t send me away. Please don’t send me away,” he pleads. It is feeling a little too real. He starts to get angry. “You can’t just send me away.”

“I can, and I will.”

“No. You won’t.”

Marcus grabs the front of Kiki’s tunic. “I will do whatever I want. And I want Clarkus in my bed. Not you.” He shoves the slave away. It makes him feel awful.

Kiki punches him in the jaw.

Marcus licks the corner of his mouth and gently touches where the fist made contact. “I could have you whipped for that.”

“You don’t want to give that to Clarkus, too?”

“Don’t press me, Kiki. Be a good little slave and do your duty.”

“My duty used to be to do you.”

“And now it’s not.” Steve lifts his head, offering his neck.

“Clarkus does not share our proclivities. He will not please you.”

“Maybe I want a struggle. Maybe tonight I want a new piece of ass. Maybe tonight I want someone who won’t be so eager.”

“I can struggle if that is what you wish.”

Marcus slowly shakes his head. “You used to have such fire in you. You were defiant. It’s why I chose you. But now? You’re too tame.”

“Tame?” Kiki wraps both his hands around his master’s throat. He applies a little pressure but doesn’t squeeze. “I could kill you.”

“But you won’t.”

“You’re cruel to me.”

“So be cruel back. Remind me why I brought you to my bed in the first place.”

Kiki kisses him, forces the pouty lips open, and pours his need into the warm mouth. He relinquishes the lips slowly.

Steve takes a few breaths. Markus commands, “Get Clarkus.”

Kiki slaps him. Then slaps his master again.

“You’re trying my patience,” Marcus tells him.

Once more the slave slaps his master.

Marcus grabs Kiki’s hands and forces them around his neck. “Squeeze.”

“No.”

“Squeeze, Slave. Prove to me you still have fire in you.” He feels no change in pressure. “Do it, or go get Clarkus. Your choice.”

Kiki squeezes. He squeezes hard. He sees his master gasping for breath. He lets go after three seconds.

Steve deserves more, knows he deserves more.

Marcus pulls the slave’s body against his and kisses the slightly taller man. His tongue breaches and probes, tastes and explores.

The slave pushes him away and slaps him again. “Don’t touch me.”

The Centurion smiles. “I’ll do whatever I want to you.” He grabs Kiki and rips the grey tunic. It takes a few yanks and a small fight with the belt, but finally the slave is naked, chest heaving, eyes flashing. The soldier forces him onto the sex swing face down. “Stay.” He retrieves the paddle and returns to his slave. The soldier raises it in anticipation of the first hit.

Kiki’s ass, pale and firm, is waiting, practically beckoning to him.

He can’t do it. “I’m sorry.”

Kiki is confused. “Sorry for what, Master?”

“I’m not your master, Loki.”

“Kiki,” the slave corrects. “Do you think so little of me you’ve forgotten my name? You call me after some barbarian god?”

“I can’t,” Steve says. He sits on the bed.

Loki takes a breath and climbs out of the swing. He doesn’t do it as gracefully as he’d like, but it doesn’t matter since Steve isn’t watching. He squats down in front of his lover. “What’s the matter?”

“I hurt you. I hurt you in front of everyone.”

“So we had a bit of foreplay –“

“Don’t. I was angry. You were angry. It wasn’t foreplay.” He touches the black hair. “I hurt you. I lost control, and I hurt you.”

“Darling, I had my lips sewn shut for nine years. I had acidic snake venom dripping on my face for…I don’t remember how long. What you did to me was nothing.” Loki runs his hands up and down Steve’s thighs. “Now could we please get back to being master and slave? Please?” He uses his best innocent face.

Steve can’t help but smile. “If I ever do that again, please hit me back or…or something.”

“I will say our magic word,” he promises, “and that will stop you.”

“I’m not so sure it will.” The blue eyes shine with concern and regret.

“It did the last time your hand was about my neck. It worked then.” He kisses the side of Steve’s knee. “Now will you punish Kiki please?” Moving his lips a little higher, he kisses again. “Pretty please?” He licks a small stripe on Steve’s skin. “With sugar on top?”

“You really don’t mind?”

“If it hurts too much, I promise to scream ‘Yggdrasil’. Yes?”

The blond head nods. “Yes.”

“Would you like some practice swipes before I get back into character?”

Steve kisses the cool lips, slides his tongue between them when they open. “Back on the swing, Kiki.”

“Yes, Master.” He returns to his place. They’ve lost some of their momentum, but Kiki has faith that they can get it back. “Clarkus could never please you. He’d be a sniveling mess begging for his mother before you even got half-hard.”

“Not like you, eh, Kiki? You want it so bad you practically beg for it.”

“Only for you, Master Marcus. No one has ever treated me as well as you.”

Steve takes a breath. Steve/Marcus takes the first swipe at the slave’s ass. It isn’t a very hard hit.

“Have you been seeing Clarkus behind my back? Is that why your hits are suddenly so feeble? What would the other Centurions say?”

Marcus swings the paddle harder.

“Better,” Kiki says after a soft grunt. “There is my master coming back to me now. And you know how much I love it when you come.”

“You’ve got quite the mouth on you, Kiki.”

“Perhaps you should fill it, Master.”

“I just might.” He paddles his slave again.

Kiki’s body swings forward from the impact. As he swings back, he hopes his Master will time the next hit well. He is not disappointed. He can feel the paddle against his bum just as he reaches the apex of the backswing. He swings forward again, this time with an ass that burns just a bit more.

Marcus is enjoying the sound his slave is making each time the paddle makes contact with the reddening ass.

“What a jealous and greedy slave you are, Kiki, not wanting to share this with Clarkus,” he says as he continues the punishment.

“Clarkus is weak. You, ugh, deserve someone strong. Ah,” he breathes as another smack makes his ass vibrate.

“There are some who say I’ve grown too fond of you.”

“They are jealous.” He closes his eyes as the world continues to move back and forth.

“Are you loyal, Kiki?”

“Yes.”

Marcus paddles his slave again before telling him that he’s caught the eye of someone.

“Who?” Kiki’s voice breaks when his ass gets another hit.

“Centurian Heimdallus wishes to purchase you from me.”

“Don’t let him.”

Marcus’ hand abruptly stops the swing. “What did you say?”

“Please, Master. I do not wish to be his. I wish only to be yours. Sell him Clarkus if you must sell him someone.”

“My, my. You really are jealous of Clarkus, aren’t you?” He walks around to stand in front of Loki’s face.

“He could never be as loyal to you as I.”

“And yet I think he would have happily retrieved you had your situations been reversed.”

“Because he does not care for you as I do.”

He grabs the dark hair and pulls the head up. “And how do you care for me?”

“I care for you with my mind. I love you with my heart. I worship you with my body. And I support you with my soul.”

“I do not doubt this,” the Centurion says earnestly.

“Let me worship you, Master.” The slave licks his lips then leaves them parted.

“Masters should not worship their slaves.”

“Then it is good you are the master,” Kiki notes. He can see the front of the soldier’s tunic tenting and knows it will be very soon now. “If you were a slave, every person of consequence would want you as their own. The thought of fucking you, of riding you until you thrashed and bucked and finally quieted into soft whimpers would have you priced so high that only the Emperor himself could afford you.”

“Is that what you want to do, Kiki? Do you want to ride me?” He runs his thumb over his slave’s bottom lip.

“I want to be ridden. I want to feel you take over my body. I want to be grabbed and fucked and scratched and beaten until I can’t take anymore. And then I want you to come inside me. I want you to come so deep inside that I puke semen. I want –“

His master grabs his face and forces his mouth open before lifting the red fabric and jamming his cock inside.

Marcus lets out a relieved sigh.

He grabs onto the swing and starts to move it so that Kiki’s lips are flowing back and forth along his cock as the warm mouth begins to suck.

Kiki hums.

Marcus moves the swing faster. But then he realizes this isn’t what he wants. As good as this is, it’s better when the slave is allowed to take the initiative when oral stimulation is involved. He pulls out and goes to get the olive oil he always keeps handy.

Once his cock is oiled up, he goes and kneels behind his slave. He spreads the ass in front of him and proceeds to lick the puckered anus on display. He hears his Kiki give a pleasured whine.

“Oh, my Master.” The swing is moving haphazardly as his lover continues to tease his ass. “Oh, my sweet Master.”

The soldier pulls away. “Don’t call me that. Call me Marcus or Centurion.” He waits until he is obeyed.

“Centurion Marcus,” the slave mutters. “Strong, wise, good Centurion Marcos.” He’s trying hard to stay still, to not crane his ass towards his master’s lips.

“Kiki,” the soldier says in two soft puffs of air as he begins to run his thumb along the slave’s anus.

The slave closes his eyes as another moan escapes his lips. He feels the thumb penetrate him, pushing him forward. “M-Ma-Marcus,” he moans, catching himself before he says ‘Master’.

Marcus twists his thumb as he works it in and out of the slave’s ass. He slowly rises as he pushes in further.

“Master,” he cries deliberately, wanting to be punished for it. The thumb comes out, and his ass is slapped.

“What did I tell you, Kiki.”

“To not call you Master, Master.” That earns him another slap. It brings a smile to his face.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing.”

“You said you wanted the old fire. Well here it is, Master.”

He nods then realizes Kiki can’t see him. “Well there’s only one way to deal with that.” He grabs the slave’s hips and buries half his cock inside the tight ass.

Kiki’s back bends and straightens, making the swing move the front of his body but not the back where the soldier is holding him. It is an odd sensation all the way around. Then he’s pushed forward and pulled back against the cock. It hurts but in the best way imaginable, and he can’t help but cry out because of it.

The Centurion loves hearing those sounds. He pushes the swing forward as his hips roll back. Then he forces ass and cock together, burying himself as much as he can in his lover. He’s rewarded with more cries of pleasured pain. He does it again and again, using as much strength as he can.

The shoulders and head in front of the soldier roll and stretch with each thrust. Kiki’s eyes are closed tight to better feel his lover inside him. He groans in pleasure, his breaths heavy with desire and gratitude. “Harder. Fuck me harder, Master.”

Marcus strikes the slave’s thigh with the flat of his palm.

“Yes! Ride me! Ride me hard!”

The Centurion bites his lower lip as he concentrates on the task at hand. Pushing and pulling the swinging slave, the penetration is hard and fast. He’s grunting, watching the hem of his tunic gathered on the top of his cock. It isn’t letting him get close enough.

He stops the slave’s momentum, keeping the edge of the ass about halfway up his cock. With one hand he unties the rope belt around his waist. He grabs the back collar of his red tunic and pulls it off of himself. He has to let Kiki go to slip his arms out of it, and the swing moves forward, far enough away from him that his cock is now completely visible. He tosses the red garment to the side and grabs the pale hips again. The Centurion pulls the slave back, sheathing himself back inside the warm ass.

He starts out slow, relishing the whimpers and cries coming from the man in front of him. “Kiki, should I sell you?”

“No, Master. Please.”

“What will you do to ensure I don’t?”

“Anything. Anything you want.”

“Will you let me shave your head?”

“Yes,” he cries.

“Will you let me rent you out to others?” he asks as he continues his hard, slow thrusts.

There is a hesitation. “As long as I can always come back to you. As long as you will still want me this way.”

“Will you suck Clarkus’ dick?”

“Yes.”

“Will you kill Heimdallus?”

“Yes. Willingly. Gladly.”

“Will you fulfill my every fantasy?”

“Every one.” Marcus is sliding along Kiki’s prostate now, making him writhe and moan. If not for the Centurion’s steady hands, he’d be swinging about chaotically.

“And if my fantasy is to see you rubbed in oil and dancing for me?” The mental image makes him go just a touch faster.

“It would become my fantasy, too.”

He’s finding it hard to speak. But Marcus continues, “And if my fantasy is to see you caged like an animal?”

“Then I beg you to put me in a cage.”

“And if,” he begins but is interrupted by a moan from his own throat. “And if my fantasy is for you to fight back, to overpower me, to fuck me the way I fuck you.”

“Yes!” The slave’s cock is throbbing, leaking, straining to release its seed. “I’d fuck you so hard you wouldn’t be able to stand.”

Marcus is slowing down but thrusting with twice as much force. “How hard would you fuck me?”

“So hard you’ll beg for more. So hard you’ll…Oh, yes!”

“Tell me, Kiki. How hard?”

The slave is trying desperately not to come. “Hard enough to make you scream. Hard enough to make you ejaculate across the room.” His body is tensing. He can’t hold back anymore. “Hard enough to want to be my slave!”

Marcus stops all movement. “Never.” He gives one final, hard thrust that marks the beginning of both their orgasms. He holds Kiki against him as their bodies convulse. “Kiki,” he gasps.

“Master,” the slave responds.

Neither one knows how long Marcus holds his slave against him. Finally coming down from their high, the soldier lets the slave go. He helps the man out of the swing and holds him close. They fall onto the bed.

“Did you still want Clarkus?” Kiki asks between heaving breaths.

“Perhaps tomorrow.”

“Perhaps you should sell him to Heimdallus.”

“Perhaps.” He takes a few breaths, stroking Loki’s hair. “So, Marcus and Kiki. Do we like them?”

“I like the clothing. We may need to work on their story.”

“Maybe we should go further back to when Marcus first acquired him.”

Loki thinks that is a lovely idea.

Steve wants to clean up and sleep here, but they should return to Stark Tower. So that’s what they do. When they get there, they find Clint all moved in and playing video games with Thor. Steve tells them to go to bed.

“Aw, you’re no fun, Dad,” Clint says.

“Nay, Steve is correct. I grow weary,” Thor says. He puts down his controller and starts to undress as he heads towards his room.

“Did you see Storm?” Loki asks his brother.

“I did,” he smiles. “She was most concerned for you.”

“You may tell her I am fine. Steve and I are fine.”

As soon as Steve and Loki step into their bedroom, JARVIS’ voice tells the god that Ms. Potts would like a word with him. She would like him to go up to the Penthouse.

“Tell her I will see her tomorrow,” Loki says.

“Ms. Potts insists that she speak with you tonight. She is quite adamant about it,” the A.I. says.

“Fantastic. I must be in trouble. Don’t wait up,” he tells Steve and kisses him on the cheek. He rides the elevator up to the Penthouse where Pepper is waiting dressed in jean shorts and a white and red striped t-shirt. “Good evening, Pepper. You wished to see me?”

“I did. Are you okay?” She approaches him then walks him into the main room.

He raises an eyebrow in confusion. “Yes.”

“Are you sure? Steve hasn’t hurt you more?” She makes him sit on the couch.

“Is this some sort of intervention?” he asks amused. “He has hurt me, but only because I wanted him to.”

“I know you may think that –“

“Pepper. Do you really think Steve would abuse me? That I would let him if he did?”

She scowls. “Tasha and I are just worried.”

“About me or him?” He doesn’t let her answer. “We are both fine. We are not in an abusive relationship. You don’t have to worry your pretty little heads about it.”

Pepper studies his face. She can’t tell if he’s lying, though she sees no fear in his eyes. “Okay. What are you doing Tuesday afternoon?”

“Nothing.”

“Good. You, Natasha, and I are going to go get our nails done, have overpriced drinks, and talk about girl things. So put on your vagina before we go.”

Loki can’t help but be amused. “Put on my vagina?”

“You know what I mean. It’s a girl’s afternoon. You have to be a girl for it to work.”

“Why? Not why do I have to be a girl,” he clarifies. “Why are we doing this?”

“In case you need to talk to someone.”

Loki nods. “Actually, that might be very nice. Thank you.”

“Should I invite Sue? I know she’s related to Steve, and we don’t know her that well. I wasn’t sure you’d be comfortable with her around.”

“Whatever you like, Pepper.”

“Tasha thought it’d be better if we didn’t. But she kinda seemed like she could use a friend, too.”

“I shall leave it up to you,” he says. “Is there anything else?”

There isn’t. He heads back to the Avengers floor.

Steve doesn’t ask what she wanted. Loki tells him only that he will be spending Tuesday afternoon with her and Natasha. “I think they wish to get me drunk so that I’ll spill secrets about you.”

“What kind of secrets?”

“The salacious kind, of course,” Loki replies with a smile.

“Read to me?” Steve asks.

The god looks at the book. He wants to know what happens next. But he doesn’t want to read it to Steve. Not yet. “I’m rather tired. Didn’t sleep much last night. Tomorrow?”

“Yeah, sure.” He’s disappointed. It feels more significant than it should. He grabs the Jackie Robinson biography he recently started.

A little later, as they lie in bed in the dark not touching, Steve asks Loki how it is that he could be so upset yesterday but okay with being paddled today.

Loki looks at him, studies the Captain’s expression. “I think you have the wrong impression. I wasn’t angry because you punched me or even because you grabbed my throat. I was angry because you thought I would cheat on you so easily. I was angry because you didn’t trust me. You don’t trust me. You didn’t even let me explain. You simply jumped to a conclusion and assumed I was guilty.” He can feel the anger rising again.

“I’m sorry.”

“I know you are. But I am still upset.”

“And you have every right to be. But you don’t make it easy.”

“I’m not supposed to make it easy. If you want easy, you should date one of those women who make goo-goo eyes at you wherever you go.”

“Goo-goo eyes?” He somehow manages to keep the laughter out of his voice.

“You know what I mean.”

“The only goo-goo eyes I want are yours.” He touches Loki’s shoulder lightly with the back of his fingers. “And you’re right. You’re worth the work.” He places a gentle kiss where his fingers just were. “Just please don’t shut me out.”

“I want to visit Jotunheim,” Loki blurts out. “I want to learn about my birth father’s people. It doesn’t mean I want the throne.”

“I know,” Steve says. He tries to ignore the sudden constriction in his chest and the fear that forms a lump in his throat. He believes Loki, but a part of him thinks Loki will want the throne. He can’t help it. s“May I hold you?”

Loki closes his eyes. “Of course.” He turns so that his back is facing the artist.

Steve moves closer and wraps himself around his love. He kisses the back of the god’s neck and breathes in his scent. “I love you, Loki.”

“I love you back, Steve.”

“I love you forward,” the artist says, wanting so much to recapture the carefree happiness, the overpowering love they shared whenever they exchanged such words in the past.

“I love you sideways.” Loki doesn’t know why, but the words make him feel sad.

xxx

It’s Monday afternoon, and Johnny plops on the other side of the couch from Ben. “Why so glum, chum?” he asks with a goofy smile. “Are you still thinking about Thor’s daughter? That was like two days ago! You know, Thor would probably have you killed before he let you date her.”

“Shut up, Johnny.”

“You’ve got an honest-to-God crush, haven’t you.” He looks around in disbelief. “Not that I blame you. She was pretty hot.”

“Her temperature seemed normal to me,” Reed says, looking up from his experiment.

Johnny looks at his soon-to-be brother in law. “That’s because you’re an idiot. I often wonder what my sister sees in you.”

“You should ask her.”

“Where is she? Did she go visit King Namor?” Johnny teases.

“Don’t even joke about that. I told Tony that we will not be attending any more parties with those people.”

“Those people?” Johnny asks feeling a bit defensive. He’s never known Reed to be anti-mutant. “What people are those?”

“Captain Rogers and Loki, obviously.”

“Captain Rogers is my uncle. If you want to snub him, that’s fine. But don’t make decisions for me. I’ll attend whatever party I want.”

“They helped Namor try to seduce your sister.” Reed can’t believe he’s having this conversation.

“All they did was set up a party. And for your information, Steve asked Sue if it was okay. He told her what Namor was wanting.”

“She knew?”

“Yeah, dumbass.”

“I am not dumb,” Reed insists.

Ben tells him, “You ain’t exactly smart neither. At least not when it comes to Sue. She wanted your attention, Reed. And apparently she felt she had to go to extremes to get it. What does that tell you?”

Reed is properly chastised. He looks down in remorse. “We need to set a date.”

“You need to set a date,” Ben agrees.

“You need to do more than that,” Johnny tells him.

The elevator dings, and Sue walks into the Penthouse carrying a few bags of groceries. “Can I get some help?”

The three men get up and relieve her of the bags. Reed kisses her on the cheek. “Welcome home, Honey.”

“Thank you,” she replies while studying him. Things have been chilly between them since the party. The change in his demeanor is odd.

The men go to the kitchen. Only the scientist returns. He hugs her a bit awkwardly then kisses her on the lips. “Let’s set a date.”

“A date?”

“I love you. I want to marry you. Let’s set a date for the wedding. Or we can go down to the Justice of the Peace whenever you want. Right now even.” He seems so sincere. More importantly, he’s looking at her, really looking at her. 

“Really?” she asks.

“Really.”

“Can I invite Steve and Loki?” she asks.

He frowns. “Do you have to?”

“No, but I want to. Steve is family.”

“It’s really that important to you?”

“Yes. You know, most people would be ecstatic to be gaining Captain America as an uncle.”

“Most people don’t know he’s a violent, abusive jerk.”

Sue doesn’t have an answer to that. Her uncle’s fight with Loki was shocking to say the least. But it’s hard to think of him as abusive. “We don’t know what his childhood was like,” she says. “Maybe that's what he thinks is normal.”

“Well it isn’t. And someone should tell him that.”

“He seemed really sorry afterwards. Really quiet, too. Johnny and I both tried to talk to him.”

“You really want him and that Loki at our wedding?”

Sue starts to walk away from him. “I’m going to help Ben and Johnny with the groceries.”

Reed catches her wrist and holds her there. “If it’s that important to you, yes, they can come.”

She looks at him then. The afternoon light streaming in through the windows catches her hair and makes it appear as though she’s surrounded by a golden halo. “Thank you. Friday morning. You, me, Johnny, and Ben. At the courthouse. We’ll get married, and then the two of us can go to Vermont for a mini-honeymoon.”

“Vermont?”

“I thought you liked Vermont.”

“No Steve and Loki?” he asks.

“No. I just wanted to know that you would accept me and all of my family. He is my family, Reed.”

He nods. “Friday? As in this Friday?”

Ben and Johnny come out of the kitchen talking about cosmic radiation.

“Johnny? Ben?” Sue calls to them. “Reed and I are getting married Friday morning. We’d like you to be there.”

“This Friday morning?” Ben asks.

“Yes. We’re finally getting married,” she tells him.

“Well it’s about time,” Johnny says as he goes to hug his sister. “Of course we’ll be there. Wouldn’t miss it. Will there be any bridesmaids?”

Ben looks at the younger sibling. “That would be you, genius. I’m the Best Man. That makes you the Maid of Honor. Heh heh.”

“Yeah, well maybe when you ask Loki to fix your skin he can turn you into a girl, too. Then _you_ can be the Maid of Honor.”

“What?” Reed asks.

“It’s nothin’,” Ben says. “Scott was tellin’ me how Loki fixed it so ‘s he can see without blowin’ stuff up. He apparently helped the principal at their school be able to walk again.”

“So?”

“Remember at that charity thing? Loki offered to try to make it so ‘s I can change between lookin’ human and lookin’ like this. I said no originally. Didn’t exactly trust ‘im. But since he fixed Scott, I was thinkin’ of letting him try.”

The news does not make Reed happy. He feels responsible for what happened to them. He _is_ responsible for what happened to them. Johnny was probably the only one happy about their powers. Sue was annoyed. Ben, well, Ben’s life was basically ruined. He’s tried to find a cure, but nothing has worked. The thought of Loki, the alien that killed Victor, helping Ben where he could not makes him feel slightly queasy.

“I think you should,” Sue says.

Johnny nods. “That’s what I’ve been telling him since Loki made the offer.”

Ben looks to Reed for a reaction. “Well? What do you think?” he asks the scientist.

“If that’s what you want, then sure.”

“You’re not any closer to comin’ up with a cure?”

“No,” Reed admits. He hates having to admit it.

“Okay then. Guess I’ll go see Loki.”

xxx

Thrud is dining with Hel again. She brought over a few of the souls from Valhalla who wanted to be in Helheim with their families. After her last soul transport, she stayed.

They have dinner with Angrboda who has lots of questions about Midgard. The questions only increase when she hears about Steve and Loki’s altercation.

“And Loki did not submit? He argued?”

“He argued most vehemently,” Thrud tells her.

“How interesting,” the mother replies with a smile.

Hel is quiet, pushing her vegetables around her plate.

“And what were they arguing about?” ‘Boda asks, a gleam in her eyes.

Thrud glances over at her cousin. “I’m not sure. They seemed to be afraid of losing each other.”

‘Boda doesn’t believe it. It’s too ridiculous. She presses for more information, details on what was said. Thrud tries to change the subject and starts to tell them about the warriors she transported that day. ‘Boda will have none of it. She wants to know more about Loki and Midgard.

“He’s not coming back to you,” Hel finally tells her mother. “I don’t care how much or how bad they fight, Da loves Steve not you.”

“I don’t want him back,” insists ‘Boda.

“Yes you do. You don’t want to admit it, but you love him.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“He never loved you, ‘Boda. He needed you, but he never loved you.”

“I don’t have to sit here and take this.”

“Then don’t,” Hel says. “There’s the door.”

“You are my child,” the giantess reminds her daughter.

“You may be my mother, but I am Queen. If you don’t want to sit there and listen to what I have to say, then leave.”

Angrboda throws her napkin on the table, rises abruptly, and storms out.

“Was that really necessary?” Thrud asks quietly.

“Yes,” Helena answers strongly. Then her shoulders slump. “’Boda likes to cause trouble. The thing is, I’ve never seen Da happier than with Steve. I don’t want her trying to break them apart.” She puts down her fork. “If Thor were really happy, you wouldn’t want Sif breaking that up, would you?”

Thrud shrugs. “If as you say Loki never loved Angrboda, then it is different. My parents loved each other.”

“Well aren’t you special,” Hel mutters.

“I’m thinking of leaving the Valkyries,” Thrud says out of the blue.

“What?”

“I joined because I wanted to honor those brave warriors who died for us. And I was proud of it, proud to be a part of such a strong tradition.”

“And now?”

She shrugs. “I saw a side of them I didn’t like. And I thought I had seen everything.”

Helena asks if she knows what she wants to do instead.

She doesn’t. She is considering becoming a warrior like her mother. “Which would make me the second female warrior in Asgard.”

“Well, they won’t be able to write Sif off as an anomaly then,” Hel thinks. “Although you being her daughter might still discount it. But still, if other girls see another female warrior, they may decide they want to be warriors, too. Are you sure that’s what you want to do?”

“My parents are two of the greatest warriors in the history of Asgard.”

“So? That doesn’t mean you have to be one. You can choose your own path, you know.”

“Says the girl whose mother got her a kingdom to rule.”

Hel scowls. “All the more reason for you to do what you want.”

“I want to help. And if Thanos really is coming, Asgard will need all of the warriors it can get. I’m just not sure the All-Father will want my help.”

“Ask Grandmother. She’ll support you.”

“You think?”

“Definitely. Grandmother is cool. She helped teach me how to walk Yggdrasil.”

Thrud decides to go see her as soon as all of the warriors who wish to go the Helheim are moved. When Hel asks her what she’s going to do tonight, the Valkyrie shrugs.

“You can stay here again if you want.” She hopes it doesn’t sound needy.

“You don’t mind?”

“Not if you don’t.”

An hour or so later as they lie in Hel’s bed, Thrud plays with Peeta Bear before handing it back to her cousin. “Tell me about Coney Island again.”

“I’m sure Thor would take you if you asked. He’d probably win you lots of stuffed animals.”

“It sounds fun.”

“It is.” Hel starts telling her about the rides and games and walking on the beach. She tells her cousin about Wade’s antics and Steve and Loki holding hands and being sweet. She talks about the hot dogs and how they weren’t made of dog. 

Thrud is quite jealous of Hel. It is a strange sensation. “I guess you didn’t have many days like that with your father.”

“No. Not many.” She makes Peeta Bear dance on her stomach. “I remember when I was little, he seemed so grand, so elegant and refined. He was always smiling whenever he looked at me. But he’d scowl at ‘Boda when she wasn’t looking.”

“Far always seemed to be smiling, too. Unless there was a battle or something. Then he started smiling less and less when Mother was around. Even so, I was surprised when they told me they were going to divorce.”

“They seem friendly from what little I’ve seen.”

“They are. Although Mother pined after him for forever. I think she’ll always love him.”

“Can you blame her? I don’t blame ‘Boda. It’s kind of weird though, isn’t it, that Sif is with Thor’s ex?”

“Yeah. I can’t imagine having two exes and then having them get together.”

“I wonder if they had a threesome.”

Thrud makes a sour face. “Ew.”

“You don’t mean that. Come on. You’ve never thought about it?”

“No! One man is quite enough, thank you.”

“A man? So not even the possibility of a woman?”

“No. I like men. I like their muscles and their stubble and their…you know.”

“Their penises?”

Thrud grabs Peeta Bear and makes him nod with her.

Helena looks at the blonde woman. “Have you had sex yet?”

“Valkyries take a vow of abstinence.”

“Bullshit.”

“It’s true! No one actually keeps it, but we do take it.”

“So? Have you?” Helena asks.

Thrud smiles. “There was this young farmer on Vanaheim that I was seeing for a while. Grissan. He was gorgeous.”

“And…?”

“And I broke my vow. And it wasn’t worth it. Not the first time anyway. The second time was better but still not great. The third time was wow. What about you? Was Kurt your first?” She looks into Hel’s eyes.

“Oh, Kurt and I haven’t had sex,” the young woman with the purple hair explains.

“I thought I saw your father giving you condoms.”

“You did. For the future. No, I haven’t had sex yet. I’ve seen it,” Hel adds hoping that makes her seem more worldly. “But ‘Boda makes it seem so impersonal, the men all so weak. It’s hard for me to imagine Da like that. Kind of made me not want to. For a while anyway. But I never really got close to anyone I wanted to give myself to. Maybe I was just scared.”

“So the rumors are true? She ties up her men and hurts them? And they like it?”

“Oh, yes, they definitely like it. I hated Da for a while when I learned he was like that.” When Thrud asks if she ever asked her father about it, Hel answers that she didn’t. “I didn’t understand it. I didn’t want to understand it. For the longest time. I don’t know if he sensed what was wrong or if ‘Boda told him, but one day he started telling me about how his mind worked, how it never stopped.” She pets Peeta Bear’s head. “Turns out the pain makes it stop.” She pauses as she scratches the bear’s ear. “We never talked about it in terms of sex or of anything all that specific. It was just about types of pain – sharp, dull, radiating, numbing.”

“Are you the same?” Thrud asks. “I mean, do you take after your father or your mother?”

“Don’t know. Kinda hope I’m not like either of them. But if I had to choose…’Boda wants me to claim a man, to dominate him and control everything. Da just wants me to be with someone I care about. I’d rather be like Da.”

“Do you care about Kurt?”

“I do,” Helena replies with a smile. “We’ve made out a few times but nothing serious.”

“Do you want it to be?”

Helena’s smile turns into a blush. “He makes me feel all squishy.”

“Squishy?” Thrud repeats not quite sure how to interpret that. She thinks about it for a moment and realizes what it might mean. “Squishy is good.”

xxx

Loki is wary. She isn’t quite sure why she’s been invited on this Ladies’ Afternoon Out, though she has some thoughts.

She meets Pepper in the lobby of Stark Tower. They then go to pick up Natasha at S.H.I.E.L.D. Happy drives them. Loki decides immediately that she does not like Happy. He keeps looking through the rearview mirror at her.

“Should your eyes not be on the road?” she finally asks.

The brown eyes look forward.

“Tough day?” Pepper asks.

“No. I simply find your chauffer to be a bit too voyeuristic.”

“Happy is good people,” the CEO assures her. Then she goes over the schedule to distract the goddess. After they pick up Natasha, they’ll head over to a day spa and get a mani/pedi. Then they’ll go to this great new cocktail bar where they have a table reserved. After that, if they still want to hang out, they’ll go to Natasha’s place for ice cream and bad t.v.

“Sounds…interesting.”

“You don’t sound enthused.”

“I am unsure why I’m being included. It isn’t as though we’re friends.”

Pepper shrugs. “Natasha and I thought you could use a break from Steve.” She tries to say it nonchalantly, but Loki can hear the slight edge in her voice.

The dark-haired woman turns to the window and watches the pedestrians on the sidewalk.

They pull up to S.H.I.E.L.D., and Natasha climbs into the car. “Hey. I told Steve not to wait up for you.”

“How considerate,” Loki says, obviously not meaning it.

“You’re welcome,” Tasha says and gives Pepper a smile. They talk a bit about work and some of the jerks they’ve had to deal with today. Loki listens but doesn’t contribute. Instead she looks at what they’ve all decided to wear.

Pepper is in a white skirt with a teal blue top and dark blue sparkly sandals. Natasha is in a green, yellow, and blue patterned skirt with a white top and brown strappy wedges. Loki is wearing a dark green skirt with a black top and black sandals.

The day spa is nice, very luxurious. They pick out nail polish first. Pepper chooses a burgundy color. Natasha chooses the same red that is currently on her nails and the black for the highlight nail. Loki chooses black.

“Black?” Tasha asks. “Just black?”

“Less conspicuous when I turn back into a man.”

“Didn’t realize you cared about being inconspicuous,” the spy replies.

“For Steve.”

“You do a lot for Steve,” Pepper notes.

“He does a lot for me.”

They sit in a row, Loki in the middle, as their hands soak in hot water.

Tasha turns to Loki. “So is there a reason other than the obvious as to why Steve hasn’t been able to look at me since Saturday?”

“Not that I know of. He’s embarrassed. Reassure him that your view of him hasn’t changed, and he’ll be fine.”

“And if it has?”

“Then lie to him.”

“I’d prefer not to.”

“Please, Tasha. Your entire life is a lie. Surely one more will not make a difference.”

Pepper comes to the spy’s defense. It isn’t fair to say Tasha’s life is a lie. It isn’t. Her job requires her to lie, and it’s done for the greater good.

“Is not Steve’s health for the greater good?” Loki snaps. “He saves lives. He helps people. And he does not lie to do it. Unlike us,” she adds. She turns to Tasha. “He is a good man. You know that. Don’t shut him out.” She wonders if it is to be her and the Captain against the world again. Perhaps that wouldn’t be so bad. “Tasha, why on earth are you getting your nails done again when you just had them done before the party?”

“They were starting to chip.”

Loki turns to Pepper. “Has the research department made any more progress on IED detection?”

Pepper is a little surprised she knows about that. There hasn’t been much progress at all. The developers are concentrating more on making the Humvees safer.

The goddess listens carefully so that she can update Steve later. She knows he’ll be interested in anything that will make war safer for the soldiers.

The conversation ebbs and flows. It meanders over various topics including Latveria, the latest movies, fashion, traffic, and the Mutant Registration Act.

Now onto their pedicures, Loki turns to Natasha and asks about the Senate Subcommittee Hearing. “What exactly was going on with you?”

“Steve didn’t tell you?” Tasha looks at the other two women a bit sheepishly. “It was Clint. He made me wear one of those butterfly vibrators. It’s remote controlled. He had it in his pocket.”

Pepper’s eyes go big. “Wait, so you were…”

Loki smiles wickedly. “Having an orgasm,” she finishes. “I take it Steve didn’t know it at the time.”

“God no,” Tasha tells them. “We didn’t tell him about it until dinner. He was none to thrilled, I can tell you.”

“Wait,” Pepper asks. “You were having an orgasm on live t.v.?”

“Two, actually. And they were really good.”

Loki finds this all too delicious. “There is nothing quite like the female orgasm.”

That leads into an entire discussion trying to compare and contrast the male and female orgasm. Pepper and Tasha ask Loki question after question trying to understand which is better. The goddess tries to explain as best she can, but it is rather like trying to explain the difference between the pleasure of scratching an itch and that of sneezing. Both are lovely but a bit hard to compare.

“So which is better for oral sex?” Pepper asks.

“I take it you mean which is better when receiving, yes? Surely you could answer about giving if you really wanted to know.”

“Yes I meant receiving. Which is better?”

“Honestly, before Steve I would have said a penis. But that man can do extraordinary things with his mouth. I’ve never felt anything quite like it. It was…” She isn’t sure how to describe it, but she does want it again. Perhaps her captain will oblige when she gets home.

“Jane is really good at that,” Pepper says then clamps her hand over her mouth.

Natasha looks over at the CEO out of the corner of her eyes. “So better than Tony, huh? Does he know this?”

“I’ve tried to instruct him, but it’s kind of difficult. What about you? Does Clint have a problem with it?”

“Clint? No. He’s pretty good, too. Not as good as Terry, but there were other factors there.”

“Terry?” Loki asks with interest.

“He was the guy I was seeing off and on when Clint recruited me. Never got to say good-bye.”

“That’s too bad,” Pepper sympathizes as the professional spa worker starts to scrub her feet. “Must be difficult to be in a relationship when you’re…in your line of work.”

“You could say that.”

The topic of conversation moves on. It isn’t until they are at the cocktail bar sipping on Cosmopolitans that they return to sex. It is Loki’s fault. During a lull in the conversation, she turns to Pepper and says, “So you’ve had sex with Jane. What else did you do besides having cunnilingus performed on you?”

“That’s a little personal,” Pepper says.

Natasha peers at her over her drink. “Spill it.”

“I…finger fucked her. But that was it. I felt so so guilty afterwards.”

Loki smiles wickedly. “And between her and Thor you preferred…?”

“Oh my God. Thor was just…Ugh!”

“Ugh good?” Tasha asks.

“So good. And what was even better, Tony was there, so I didn’t have to feel guilty.”

“You kinky minx you,” the spy says. 

“And you, Tasha? Have you been with a woman?” Loki wonders.

“You have to do all kinds of things when you’re in my line of work,” she tells them. “Yes. I’ve been with women but only on the job. I prefer men.” She gives them a lopsided smile.

“Spill it,” Pepper tells her.

“Have you ever pegged Tony? I did it to Clint. It was pretty good. He liked it more than he’d ever admit.”

“Well that doesn’t sound very submissive,” Loki notes then takes a drink.

“It was before we started doing that. But he doesn’t hit me,” she replies pointedly.

Loki does not flinch. “Not even with a whip or a riding crop?”

“Well, yeah. But not with his bare fists.”

Pepper adds, “I don’t hit Tony with my fists, either. And I don’t particularly enjoy whipping him.”

“You’re missing out,” Loki tells her. “Getting whipped is…It’s lovely.”

“What about being punched?” Tasha asks. “Is that lovely, too?”

“It can be. He doesn’t do it very often.”

“And strangling you?” the spy pushes.

“Very rare but not unprecedented. Believe me, if I wanted to stop it I could have. Perhaps now you’ll tell me what this is all actually about. Why did you invite me out?”

“I was worried about you,” Tasha says. “I was worried about Steve, too.”

“You don’t have to be. We’re working through our issues.”

Pepper scowls. “Hitting is not working through issues.”

“We aren’t hitting,” Loki tells them. “Well there was some paddling but it was definitely consensual. Not to mention that I had to talk him into actually doing it. It almost ruined the entire role-play.”

The two red-heads tilt their head at the same time.

The black-haired woman smiles. “Centurion and slave. It was our first time in those roles. Not as easy to get into as some others, but it worked out nonetheless.”

“Do I want to know what others?” Pepper asks.

“I think I should leave some mystery, don’t you? Besides, Steve doesn’t like for others to know about our private sexcapades. What about you, Pepper? Surely you and Tony role-play.”

“We’re still trying to figure out the whole dominant and submissive thing. But, yeah. His favorites are cowboy and indian princess. Also astronaut and alien chick. Sometimes instead of astronaut he likes to pretend we’re in Star Trek.”

“Clint likes to play heiress and chauffeur,” Natasha says. “I think it’s because he saw it on Downton Abbey. He also likes me to be a French Maid.”

“Ah, the classics,” Pepper says.

“Heiress and chauffeur,” Loki repeats. “Hmm. Steve and I may have to try that one.”

They order another round of drinks.

“Can I ask you ladies something?” Pepper asks. She waits for their assent before continuing. “At what point do you stop taking the ‘sweethearts’ and the ‘sugars’ and the million other underhanded ways men belittle you before calling them on their shit and telling them they need to grow up?”

Loki and Natasha exchange a look. “Problems?” Tasha asks.

Pepper tells them about the one older executive who has hated her and tried to undermine her since Tony named her CEO. “Not overtly. No. That would take courage. He prefers to question my every decision and call me demeaning names.”

“Fire his ass,” Loki declares. “You don’t need that. You’ve proven you belong at the top. Screw him.”

“Is there a reason you can’t?” Tasha asks.

Pepper shrugs. “He’s got some really great ideas. He’s just an ass.”

Tasha takes a drink before offering a solution. “Require him to go through sexual harassment training. Or better yet, start calling him Sweetcheeks and Honey. Then start questioning his every decision. Then if that doesn’t work, fire him.”

“That is so tempting,” Pepper admits.

Natasha turns to Loki. “How do you not fight back?” The goddess doesn’t understand. “Clint and I tried the pain thing. I can take it when I’m on the job getting information. But I don’t find it arousing.”

“Well I do. But if you don’t then you and Clint should find some other thing.”

“Such as?” Pepper asks. She’s still pretty new at the whole domination thing. And though she tries to channel Thor when she doesn’t know what to do, it would help to have some guidance.

“Restraints,” Loki offers. “The inability to move can be arousing. If not that, then sensory play. When you can’t see, your other senses heighten. Touch particularly can be wonderful. But being fed while in that state can be nice, too.” She smiles. “Steve had me tied up and blindfolded once. How he touched me depended on what I called him. Captain meant no touch. Steve meant a light almost teasing touch. Darling was oh so wonderfully sinful.”

“Did he tell you this?” Pepper asks.

“Goodness no. Part of the game is trying to figure it out. Makes it so much more entertaining.”

They order another round of drinks.

“I like the idea of submitting to him,” Tasha says, “but I just can’t.”

“Why not?” Loki presses.

“Not in my nature.”

“Nor in mine, which is why it is so lovely. It’s about trust, Natasha. It’s about giving up control. It’s about wanting to please your partner over everything else. It’s about being completely present and shedding your own ego. Can you do that?”

She shrugs.

Loki leans in. “When Clint was in control of that vibrator, when he was making you all hot and bothered in front of all of those people, how did that make you feel?”

“I was angry. I was reminded that I don’t have control of everything. I wanted to kill him and rip that remote control from his hand and destroy it.”

“And did that make you enjoy the experience more or less?”

She takes a moment to think about it. “More.”

“It’s not the submission you enjoy, Natasha. It’s the struggle. So do not judge Steve or I for our violence when your needs are not much different.”

“Clint wouldn’t hit me.”

“Do you not spar? Did he not hit you when he was under the Tesseract’s thrall?”

“That’s different. That wasn’t out of anger.”

Pepper adds, “Tasha would fight back.”

“Tasha likes to fight back,” Loki notes. “What about you, Pepper. Do you not strike Tony?”

“Only with a riding crop.”

“And does he like it?”

“Yes. But that’s different. That’s not in public during an argument.”

Loki takes a drink. “Our passions got the better of us. Believe me, if I hadn’t been so angry, I would have started snogging him after that punch.”

“And the choking?” Tasha asks.

“Was a surprise. I did not expect him to still be that angry. If others had not been there, I would have handled it.”

“How?” Pepper asks.

“I would have said our safe word. It worked before.” He rolls his eyes. “I am not some weak Midgardian who can be truly hurt by his strength. He knows I can handle it. More importantly, he knows I like it. But if it makes you feel better, he won’t hit me when I’m a woman. Not even a whipping. It’s very frustrating.” She takes a big gulp of her drink.

“Well that’s something,” Pepper says and also takes a drink. She turns to Tasha. “Do you like being ordered around? Tony loves it.”

Tasha shrugs.

“I do,” Loki says. “I love it. When Steve uses his Captain’s voice, ugh. I get all hot and bothered. ‘Now, Loki!’” she mimics. “It’s all I can do to not lick him all over.”

“Why?” Pepper asks. She’s feeling very relaxed.

“Because it means he’s taking control. I don’t have to do anything except do what he says.”

“I like being his only focus,” Tasha remarks. “It was like that with Terry, too. Just being together and the whole world going away.”

“Precisely,” Loki agrees.

“That is pretty great,” Pepper admits. “We kind of had that before. Kind of. Sometimes. Not really. The sex play certainly does do that though. There is only the two of us and nothing else. No talk of work or Avengers or anyone except sometimes Thor.”

“Storm seems to be falling for Thor’s charms,” Tasha notes. “She seems to have stopped playing hard to get.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Loki says. “They’ve kissed, but that’s about it. Thor has been on his best behavior. I think he really likes her. I’m glad.” She turns to Pepper. “Give us you commanding voice?”

They have to ask her again and again before Pepper finally agrees. “Down on your knees, Brownie,” she orders. “Oh God. I’m so sorry,” she tells the waitress who had just walked up with yet another round of drinks along with some nachos. “I’m not really like that.”

“She’s totally like that,” Tasha says as Loki nods his agreement.

“I’m hungry,” Loki says and starts to dig in to the food. She takes a bite then realizes she wants to say something. Chewing quickly and swallowing, she tells Pepper that it was lovely. “Very commanding. You should try that one your jerk executive.”

“Oh that would be so much fun,” Pepper admits. She starts describing the scene to them, and they start adding to the fantasy.

xxx

Loki gives Pepper a hug before stepping off the elevator. She finds Steve watching a movie with Clint, Thor, and Logan. She gives him a sleepy smile and goes to sit on his lap. She kisses him. “Hello, Darling.”

He can taste the alcohol on her lips. “Are you drunk?”

“Drunk? Psshh. A little tipsy but definitely not drunk.” She touches his lips with her fingers. “I love you.”

“I love you back, Kitten. Maybe you should go get some sleep.”

“I don’t want to sleep,” she insists. “I want us to not fight anymore.”

“I want that, too.”

The other guys go back to watching the movie.

“And I want to not be mad at you. And I want to read Harry Potter together. And I want you to eat my pussy.”

All heads turn to look at them as Steve closes his eyes in embarrassment. “I think you’ve had too much to drink.”

“I haven’t,” she insists. “I had five…ten..15 drinks tops.” She kisses his temple, runs her fingers over his lips. “I’m really horny, and you’re so good at it with those pouty lips of yours. They drive me absolutely crazy.”

“I think we should get you to bed.”

She smiles. “Yes. Thank you.” As he stands and carries her to their room, Loki gives the others a little wave. “Good night,” she sings. “Don’t wait up.”

Steve takes her to the bathroom and helps her brush her teeth and pee. Then he undresses her and puts her into bed. He kisses her forehead and starts to walk away.

Loki grabs his wrist. Throwing the covers off her body, she puts his hand between her legs. “See? I told you I was horny.”

She’s so wet. Steve is almost stunned by it as his hand is moved up and down her genitals. She looks so pale and beautiful in the moonlight, her dark hair framing her face, accentuating the paleness of her abdomen. One of his fingers is guided inside her.

She moans. “That’s good. But it’s your mouth I want, Darling.” She pulls him into a kiss, gently opening his mouth. “Please?”

“You’re so beautiful,” he tells her.

“Show me. Taste me.”

He kisses her, a kiss full of passion and want. He feels her arms wrap around him, pulling him down. When he finally pulls away, she touches his lips again.

“Please, my Darling. You know what I need. Please put those beautiful lips to my body. Make me scream your name.”

He kisses down her body as his finger moves in and out of her. He slips another finger inside just before he places his first kiss against her clit.

Loki moans and writhes on the bed. “Yes, Darling. Just like that,” she breathes as he starts to lick up her wetness.

Steve places his lips around that sensitive spot and gently sucks.

She grabs his head and thrusts her hips up against him. It isn’t long before her body starts to shake from the pleasure he’s giving her. She grasps the pillow below her head and squeezes it in her hands. “Yes! More!”

He moves his fingers faster, twisting them around with each stroke, as his tongue runs slowly over her wet flesh.

“Fuck! More!” Her chest is heaving as she tries to bounce her hips. His free hand is trying to keep her still. “Ja! Elskede!”

Steve places his lips around her clit and brushes his tongue over it, lightly sucking as he does.

“Steve!” Loki screams as her body begins those amazing contractions that have her seeing stars. “Steve!”

He can feel her muscles spasm around his fingers. He continues to lightly suck as she writhes around, moaning, her back now off the bed. He does this until she gently pushes him away.

Grabbing his hand, she puts the two fingers that were just inside her into her mouth and begins to suck on them. It’s one of the most amazing things he’s ever seen. He wants her. He wants her all to himself. He wants to claim her and devour her and capture those mischievous eyes on canvas. He doesn’t want anyone else to see her like this. This is his. This is theirs. He wants so much to take her, to make her writhe as he watches.

She can see the lust in his eyes. It makes her smile. She removes the fingers from her mouth and licks her lips. Her hands start to pull up on his shirt. Once that is off, she puts her fingers on the button of his trousers. That’s all it takes. She doesn’t have to do any more work before they and the boxers come off. Then he is above her again.

“Condom,” she reminds him.

“Shit.” He goes to get one really quickly. He puts it on and is back above her.

She jiggles her body slightly. “How do you want it, Lover?”

Steve turns her over than lifts her up so that she’s on all fours. He enters her vagina from behind. He can’t tell if it’s a laugh or a moan that escapes her lips when he first pushes in. Possibly both.

“That’s my Darling Captain,” she says.

He puts his hands on her breasts and starts to thrust.

Loki is still coming down from her first orgasm. Her mind and body are still relaxed from the alcohol. She lets him do all the work as she allows herself to simply feel and be.

“Did you meet anyone there at the bar?” he asks.

“No one. No one could compare to you, my Love.”

“Do you love me?”

“With all my heart.” She pushes back then as he thrusts against her to add weight to her words. She knows he’ll appreciate it. 

Steve goes faster. “Will you come again?”

“Don’t worry about me, Darling.”

“I want you to come again.”

She starts to fake a coming orgasm.

“Don’t lie to me, Loki!”

The goddess chuckles. “Of course you’d see through that. Sorry, Darling. Just wanted to fulfill your fantasy. Rub my anus. That might help.”

It does. She starts to push back on his thumb as her pleasure once again begins to mount.

“That’s…That’s good. Just like that,” she breathes.

Steve goes faster, moving like a piston in and out of her as his thumb presses into her anus. “God you’re so good.”

“Harder,” she requests. “Harder.”

He slows down so that he can push harder.

“There!” she yells as her back twists. “Your thumb. Back down. There!”

Watching her back as she starts to come again, Steve loses it. He starts ejaculating into the condom as his thrusts pick up more speed.

“Don’t you fucking stop your thumb,” she orders. A moment later, she throws her head back and moans.

Steve pulls her against him as her body convulses yet again, digging his thumb into the special area.

She collapses onto the bed, eyes closed, a contented smile on her lips. “Lie on top of me? I want to feel your weight.”

He removes the condom first then lies half on her and half on the bed.

“That was rather forceful of you,” she notes. “I like it.”

“Did I hurt you?”

“Not at all. You were perfect. You are always so fucking perfect.”

Quietly he says, “Don’t lie to me, Loki.”

She opens her green eyes and looks at him. “I’m not. I will earn your trust, Steve Rogers, if it’s the last thing I do. You will learn that I will never leave you, not unless it is absolutely necessary. And notice how I am not saying what I think you would or would not do for me. I don’t care about that. I only care about you.”

“I care about you, too, Kitten.”

“Good. Now, will you be staying in bed with me or returning to our roommates in the living room?”

“Do you really think I’d leave you now?”

Loki smiles. She closes her eyes and falls into a blissful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a lot of reaction about Steve and Loki’s fight last chapter. As you can see, they are still trying to work through some of it. And Steve is still feeling guilty. On a lighter note, I hope you all liked Clark Kent’s first appearance.
> 
> Loki wanting to explore his Jotun side if thanks to Rhyme2Rhapsody (ff), who thinks it is time for Loki to see for himself what the Jotuns are really like.
> 
> We’ve come back to the idea of Loki helping Ben with his condition that was originally proposed long ago by Smile-Evily (ff). And we see some reactions to Steve’s behavior. And even though Reed and Sue are getting married super soon, that doesn’t mean Namor will stop trying to win Sue’s heart. Lots of people were surprised by the Ben and Thrud pairing. So was I actually. Don’t know if it will go anywhere.
> 
> Thrud and Helena are getting closer. Thrud’s desire to quit the Valkyries comes to us from Dragonsrose4 (ff), who also thought Thor’s daughter might want to spend some time on Midgard to think things through.
> 
> Pepper and Natasha taking Lady Loki out has been on my list for a while thanks to animaniac-aizel012 (ff), darkmoonlady (ff), and hitorinbo envy (ff). I hope you liked their conversations and their descent into tipsiness. (Loki insists she was not drunk. And she points to the fact that she remembered everything and had no hangover the next day. I believe her.) And for evilsenshi (ff) we got Natasha talking to Loki about being a submissive with bonus Pepper in the mix. A bit of girl bonding is always good.
> 
> And finally we had the extra sex scene at the end. Loki insisted. Steve and I were only too happy to comply.
> 
> Hey, guest Midnight. I just got your message. So no Logan and Bruce this chapter. I’ll try to get back to them soon.
> 
> Well, that’s it for this week. Hope the world is treating you well. Hugs to you all. Until next time…


	106. To Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki visits Jotunheim. Steve needs to talk to Bruce.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Hulk & Logan & Bruce (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Anal Sex

Thursday morning Steve returns from his run and goes to the kitchen for some water before returning to find whether Loki is awake or asleep.

When he enters the kitchen area, he finds Bruce making coffee in the single-cup machine. “Late night or early morning?” the super soldier asks.

Bruce looks at then past Steve nervously. “Early morning actually.”

Steve nods and gets a glass. As he fills it with water, he notices Bruce’s hands moving between his pockets, his glasses, the counter, and playing with his fingers.

“Just remembered I forgot something,” the scientist murmurs and starts to leave.

“Bruce? Wait. Please.”

Bruce stops but doesn’t turn to look at Steve. He can hear the coffee maker start to hum as the brown liquid streams into the mug.

“I get why you’re avoiding me. I do. And if I were you I’d probably do the same thing. But I was really hoping to talk with you. It doesn’t have to be alone,” Steve says. “If you want Logan or Tony there, that’s totally fine. Or anyone really…so long as it isn’t Thor or Loki. I just…I really need to talk to you.”

“Why me?” He still hasn’t turned around.

“I need your perspective. I need…I need your help. I’m scared, Bruce. I’m scared of myself. I’m scared of what I’m capable of. I just…I need help.”

The scientist finally turns and sees the confusion and fear in the Captain’s blue eyes. “You’d probably be better off talking to a professional.”

“I don’t…” Steve chooses his next words very deliberately. “I want to talk to someone, a friend, that I know will understand. Please, Bruce.”

The scientist nods, turning his eyes to the stream of coffee that is slowly beginning to fill his mug. “I want Logan there.”

“Absolutely.”

“Tonight. After work. You, me, and Logan can go grab a beer somewhere. Okay?” He glances up at Steve for a moment.

“That’d be great. Thank you.” The relief in Steve’s voice underlines the gratitude he feels. “I should get back to Loki.” He keeps a wide berth as he passes Bruce and exits the kitchen.

The scientist remains staring at the coffee maker until it is done brewing. Then he gets his mug and heads to his room. He had intended on going straight to the lab, but he’d rather tell Logan about this development in person. They’ve been talking a lot about Steve and Loki and what happened at the party.

Logan is of course asleep when Bruce enters. Instead of waking his lover, he decides to leave a note. ‘You and I are having beers with Steve this afternoon. Hope you don’t mind. Find me later if you want more info.’ Bruce reads it over. It sounds so impersonal, but there’s really nothing else to say. He initials it and puts it under Logan’s phone before heading out.

The lab is quiet. It always is this early in the morning unless Tony has pulled an all-nighter. But that hasn’t happened since Tony made the promise to Pepper not to work after midnight. Bruce is proud of his friend for actually sticking to it.

“Good morning, Dr. Banner,” JARVIS says in a soft volume.

“Morning, JARVIS.”

“What would you like to work on this morning?”

“Renewable energy. Let’s try to increase the efficiency of solar panels.”

“You know, the arc reactor powering this building is the cleanest energy source available on the planet.”

“Clean. Not renewable,” Bruce points out. “I’m not discounting the work that Tony has done,” he assures the A.I. “I just think if we can find something clean and renewable, that would be the best thing for the planet.”

JARVIS really can’t argue with that.

xxx

Loki is asleep when Steve goes into their room. The super soldier grabs some clean clothes and heads to the bathroom. After relieving his bowels, he goes into the shower. He washes his hair then puts in some conditioner. He lathers soap onto his body. Just as he’s rinsing it all off, Loki steps in.

“Good morning, Darling,” he says then kisses his lover.

“Morning, Kitten. I was just about done here.”

Loki pouts. “You wake up too early.”

“Sorry. Feel free to stay in here if you want.”

“Don’t you want to help me?” the god asks, running a finger under Steve’s chin.

“I’d love to, but I have training this morning. Can’t be late.” He steps out of the shower.

Loki turns the water off and follows him. As they towel off, the god says, “I’m going to Asgard today to visit Mother. Then I’m going to Jotunheim. I should be back before dinner.”

They’ve already had the discussion, several times actually, of whether Steve should go with him. The super soldier really wants to be there, but Loki has pointed out again and again that logistically it would make the trip far more complicated and perhaps more dangerous. Reluctantly, Steve agreed not to go.

“I’m going to have a few beers with Bruce and Logan tonight.” As he puts shaving cream on his face, he forces himself to say, “So if you want to stay on Jotunheim longer, that’s perfectly okay.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.”

Loki sees the apprehension in the blue eyes. He moves closer and gives his love a kiss on the nose. “Thank you.” He runs his eyes down the strong chest while his fingers trace down the arms of his lover. He looks back up, lust clearly visible in his eyes. “And you’re sure you can’t be just a little late?”

Steve gives his lover a kiss. “I’m sure. Not that you aren’t very tempting.” He gives Loki another kiss and nips at his lower lip.

“No fair,” Loki pouts.

Steve pulls away and starts to shave. “Hank called yesterday. That Clark Kent set up an interview with him.”

“That Clark Kent? The one you were ogling on Sunday?” the god teases as he wipes the transferred shaving cream from his face.

Steve looks at him through the bathroom mirror. “Don’t. Please.”

“It was a joke. A bad one, I grant you. How are things between you and Natasha?”

“Still not great,” he replies as he rinses his razor. “But I think they’re starting to get better.”

“Good.” Loki leans against the wall and watches Steve.

He finishes shaving and puts on his clothes. “You planning another day out with Natasha and Pepper?” the artist asks after he’s almost fully dressed.

“Not yet. It was nice though. Almost as nice as what you did to me afterwards.”

Steve smiles at the memory. “That was all your fault.”

“Oh I happily take the blame.”

The soldier kisses his lover’s cheek before leaving the bathroom. He puts on his shoes and his watch before heading back to the kitchen for some breakfast. Loki follows him wearing only a towel.

As they pass Thor’s door, they can just barely hear him snoring.

Steve makes bacon and eggs and brews himself some diner coffee. “You know they sell these little one-cup thingees with tea,” he tells Loki.

“That is not how one makes tea,” the god insists not for the first time. “Tea is steeped not dripped.”

“Thank goodness you aren’t a tea snob or anything,” Steve teases as he cracks some eggs and drops the contents into the hot pan. They sizzle on contact. “I don’t get why you won’t even try iced tea.”

“Ice in tea is preposterous.”

“It’s good,” Steve assures him. “You know, when it gets really hot outside, you are so going to want some iced tea.”

“Never,” Loki assures him.

Steve shrugs. “I’ll just order you to drink some.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh, I would,” he says but can’t keep a straight face.

They sit down to breakfast and eat. Just as they finish and are cleaning the kitchen, Clint appears. “Morning. Oh, hey, Loki in a towel.” He averts his eyes and goes to grab a couple of frozen waffles.

“Would you prefer that I remove it?” Loki asks with the smallest of smiles.

“I think one sometimes-naked god is enough. So please, keep your towel on.”

“You wanna ride into work together?” Steve asks. Clint also has a motorcycle. They’ve already ridden into work together once this week.

“Yeah, sure,” the archer replies as he retrieves his waffles from the toaster. He immediately puts one into his mouth.

The kitchen is cleaned as Clint wolfs down his waffles. Then Loki walks them to the elevator, giving Steve a light kiss before they part. They wish each other good luck before being separated by the elevator doors. 

As Loki walks back to his room, he’s confronted by Logan in a pair of Bruce’s boxer shorts and an open robe. He’s holding a note. “You know what this is about?”

The god takes the note and reads it over. “Well, I could be wrong, but it would appear to be about you and Bruce having beers with Steve.” He hands the note back.

They stare at each other for a moment.

“Yeah,” Logan finally says. “I was actually able to figure that much out myself. Any idea what it’s about?”

“You don’t know?”

“I know Bruce isn’t Steve’s biggest fan right now.”

Loki doesn’t know what to say to that. “Perhaps you should ask Bruce.”

“Steve didn’t tell you?” Logan finds that hard to believe.

“Only that the three of you would be going out for beers. Nothing else.” He tilts his head as he peers down at the man in front of him. “Is there a problem between us?”

“Nope.”

“So you still love me?” Loki asks as the corners of his mouth rise slightly.

“Only because Steve does. And Rogue,” he adds.

“Liar,” the god replies almost seductively. “You’d love me even if they didn’t. Now if you’ll excuse me, I must get dressed. I know you’re disappointed.” He starts to walk away. As Loki gets near his bedroom door, he removes his towel to show off his ass knowing that Logan is watching him.

“If Steve saw you doing that,” Logan calls out in warning.

Loki opens the door. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says as he steps inside. The door closes with a satisfying click. Logan could be right though. Steve might not take it as the joke it was intended to be. If Steve had been there, would Loki have done it? If Steve had been standing with Logan, yes. If Steve had been walking beside him, no. He’s not sure how he feels about it.

He dresses quickly in black slacks and a white dress shirt. As he looks in the mirror he considers whether to make his clothes more Asgardian looking. He decides against it. He is done trying to fit in on Asgard.

The trip through Yggdrasil is uneventful as usual. Very few creatures lurk there, and the ones who do know to keep clear of him. And the past few times he’s made the trip, he’s made sure to let it be known that Hel is his child and not to be messed with.

As he stands at the entrance to Asgard, he has another decision to make. Does he go to Heimdall to learn where his mother is? Or does he go to the palace and search for her there? The thought would not even enter his mind if not for his prior trip and his fight with Steve. He opens the entrance in front of the palace stables.

It feels strange being here in these clothes. He walks to Sleipnir’s stable, but his son is not there. It is disappointing. He stares at the empty stall before leaving, hands in his pockets.

Just outside the stable, he hears hoofbeats and looks up. Sleipnir is racing towards him with a young man on his back. Loki can’t help but smile at the sight.

“Prince Loki,” the stableman says as he pulls Sleipnir’s reigns. He jumps of the horse and kneels.

“Rise. Please. I am no Prince of Asgard. Not anymore.”

The young man rises. “You will always be a prince of Asgard, Sir.”

Loki turns to his son and silently asks for the young man’s name. He has forgotten it since the last time. “Goran.”

“Yes, my Prince.”

“You are too kind.” He pets his son’s snout.

“Thank you, my Prince. Is Prince Steve not with you?” the young man asks looking around.

Loki can’t help but chuckle at that. “Steve is not here, and he would absolutely hate to be called Prince Steve. So if you must call someone Prince, then let it just be me. My love is either Captain Rogers or Steve. Do you understand?”

“Yes, my Prince. I meant no disrespect.”

“There was none taken. Do you happen to know where Queen Frigga is?”

Goran tells him that he does not know. “No doubt one of her maidens will be able to tell you. Miss Kelda will certainly know.”

“Miss Kelda? Do you mean Thor’s Kelda?”

The young man scowls and looks down. “I wouldn’t know, Sir. I should take Sleipnir inside and brush him.”

“Goran? Do you like Kelda?”

“She is good and sweet and the kindest person I have ever met,” he says as he leads the eight-legged horse into the stable. “And she is being made to keep that foul Hodur -“ His eyes grow big as he realizes who he is talking to.

“Don’t stop for me, Goran. I have more reason to hate Hodur than anyone. She is being made to keep him company?”

He nods. “When he is in public, yes. And he is horrible to her.”

Loki puts a hand on the young man’s shoulder. “I will speak to my mother and see if I can convince her to change that.”

“If anyone can, Prince Loki, it is you. I would be most grateful.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” He touches his forehead to Sleipnir’s, and they exchange thoughts of love. And though he tries to hide it, his son can sense the sadness and anger that still lingers in his heart in regards to Steve. Loki caresses the grey neck and kisses the spot between his dark eyes. He turns to the young man. “Thank you, Goran. Good day.”

Loki leaves them and goes into the palace. He stops the first servant he sees and asks where the Queen can be found. The servant, an older man, looks at him strangely then answers that the Queen is in her bedchamber. The answer seems odd. His mother is generally an early riser.

He meets Kelda coming out of his mother’s chanber and asks if everything is fine. She tells him that the Queen is feeling a bit ill. He rushes into the room.

“Mother?”

She smiles at him from her bed. “Loki. How wonderful to see you. What are you doing here?”

“What’s wrong?” he asks taking her hand and sitting on the bed. He cannot hide his concern.

She smiles warmly at him. “Do not fret, Kiki. I just ate something that did not agree with me. I will be fine soon.”

“I can stay if you like. I don’t have to go.”

“Don’t have to go where?” Frigga asks.

“Jotunheim.” He sees the alarm in her eyes though she tries to hide it. “I simply wish to learn more about my people.”

“ _We_ are your people,” she tells him.

He avoids her eyes. “My birth father’s people then.”

She looks up at the wall. He follows her gaze and sees Steve’s painting, the one of him and Natasha. His green eyes return to his mother.

“Why are you here, Loki? Do you want my permission? Now that would be a first.” Frigga gives him a small, teasing smile.

“I…” He takes a breath. “It occurred to me that my exploration of the Jotun culture and of my father might yield information on my birth mother.”

Her smile fades ever so slightly.

“I do not intend to pursue it.”

“You should pursue it,” she tells him. “Surely you are curious about her. I know I am.”

He does not try to hide the surprise in his eyes.

“If you learn anything, you must promise to come tell me about it. Now, tell me how things stand with you and Steve.”

Loki does not tell his mother everything that happened. He only says that things did not go quite as planned but that they are working through things. They are better now. They are almost as they were.

Kelda comes in with a pot of tea and some plain bread. Loki welcomes the interruption.

“Kelda, do you know the stable-hand Goran?” he asks her.

“Not well, my Prince.”

“Well he seems quite enamored with you. He was rather concerned that you’ve been tasked with babysitting Hodur when he’s out in public.”

Frigga tells Loki that she thought Kelda would be a good influence on him.

“Perhaps you can find someone else who is equally good. Or at least find someone with whom sweet Kelda can share the burden.”

The servant blushes at the term of endearment.

“I will see what I can do,” Frigga promises as she sits up in bed.

“Kelda, will you do something for me? Will you visit Goran every so often, perhaps bring him something special from the kitchens?”

“I would not wish to encourage him, Sir.”

“Ah,” Loki replies realizing that Goran’s affections are not returned. His heart goes out to the young man. “Then perhaps you might visit my son. You may tell Goran that I requested this of you if you fear he thinks more of your visits than they are.”

“Are you trying to play matchmaker?” Frigga asks, amusement tickling her voice. She takes the teacup from her servant.

“No. I know that the heart cannot be told whom to love.” He turns to the young woman. “I just hope you have not given your heart to my brother.”

“There are worse men to give it to,” Kelda replies, a slight blush in her cheeks.

“You poor thing,” Loki sympathizes. “There is no hope there.”

“Then it is good that I do not seek any.” The young woman turns to the Queen and asks if there is anything else. There is not. And so the maid leaves, promising to return once the healers have arrived.

“She’s a fool,” Loki says when Kelda is gone.

“Love makes fools of everyone, Mørk. It is one of the few constants in life.”

“I know. I just sometimes wish…”

“What, Mørk? Does this have something to do with Steve?”

“It frightens me. He snuck into my heart and snuggled there as though it were his home, as though it had been made specifically for him.”

“Perhaps it had,” she says and places her hand over his.

He looks up at her. “You sent for healers?”

“Your father insisted,” she tells him.

“I could try…to heal you…if you like.”

She gives him a warm smile. “I’m sure they are on their way. And I’m not sure they would appreciate you trying to heal me.”

“No, I don’t suppose so.” Loki looks at her with concern. He finds himself not wanting to go. “So what shall we do until they arrive?”

“You should go to Jotunheim,” she tells him. “I will be fine.”

“I will stay until the healers arrive,” he tells her. There is no room for discussion.

xxx

Loki steps out into the cold blue landscape of northern Jotunheim. This is where the Frost Giants live. There are other giants on Jotunheim, ones like Angrboda from the equatorial regions that are lush with forests or pastures or plains. The landscape of Jotunheim is as varied as Earth.

He walks towards the blue palace, as angled and jagged as Asgard’s palace is smooth and rounded. Two tall guards stop him.

The god bends down and picks up a rock. He watches his hand turn blue, can feel his insides chill. He tries to capture the feeling in his memory. Then he tosses the rock behind him, confident that his Jotun form remains.

“I am here to see King Helblindi Laufeyson. I am Loki, Son of Laufey, Son of Frigga, born on Jotunheim but raised on Asgard.”

The guards look at each other.

Loki rolls his red eyes. “I want to see the King. Tell him his older brother is here. Go on. Tell him. Or shall I just walk right in.”

One guard enters the palace. He is in there for an awfully long time. Loki is beginning to wonder if the creature simply disappeared. As he waits, he looks at the architecture and wonders what Steve would make of it. He looks out at the streets. There are very few people out and about. It is snowing rather harshly. That might have something to do with it.

The guard finally returns with someone. “You are Loki of Asgard?” the new arrival asks.

Loki decides not to argue. “Yes.”

“Follow me, please.” The creature turns and re-enters the palace.

The god is led into a sort of great hall or throne room. King Helblindi is sitting on the throne at the far end of the room. Loki wonders if there is some sort of palace architect handbook that decrees all thrones must be at the far end of a large room.

The King is large, his features harsh. He looks less like Laufey than Loki imagined he would.

The Trickster stops in front of the throne and gives a short bow. “King Helblindi.”

“Loki Odinson,” the King replies. “You are the last person I expected to see here.”

“It’s Laufeyson actually,” Loki corrects. “And I am surprised you would be so short-sighted. But you need not worry,” he says holding up his hands. “I am here to give you assurances.”

“What assurances could the God of Mischief give us?”

“My assurance that I am not here to take that throne you sit upon.”

“No? Then why are you here?”

“I wish to learn more about our father’s people.”

“My people,” Helblindi says.

Loki chooses to ignore the comment. “I did not wish for my presence to cause any alarms. I simply wish to learn more our culture.”

“My culture.”

“Are you always so possessive?”

“You killed my father with your tricks. I will not be so easily fooled.”

“I killed our father. You’re welcome. I have no plans to kill you. You are welcome for that, too. And now I wish to visit the cities and villages of the Frost Giants to better understand my heritage. Good day, King Helblindi.” He gives another small bow.

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.”

The King nods. “You will find all of my subjects loyal to me.”

“Will all due respect, King Helblindi, I don’t give a damn to whom your subjects are loyal. I am not here to win that throne. I am here to win an understanding of my father’s people, my people. That is my assurance. Good day.” Loki turns and strides the long journey out of the room.

The Trickster can’t help himself. About halfway down the room, he opens the way to Yggdrasil and disappears into it. He turns to see the King’s reaction. It was completely worth it.

He changes the destination to one of the larger northern cities and gets out there, changing his attire to match those of the Jotuns he sees on the streets before he does.

Loki feels short. It is a rather odd sensation. The men appear to be shorter than the women, and he is shorter than most men. He also appears to have more hair than they do. Indeed, very few of them have any hair on their heads at all.

He finds a market and starts to wander about, listening in on snatches of conversation, looking at the various items the vendors are selling.

They are people, he realizes rather quickly. They are just people like everyone else. There is a certain frosty attitude, yes. There are very few smiles. But there is a resilience that he begins to admire.

Loki discovers that they don’t care who is king. It doesn’t matter to them unless they have to go to war. Then it is all that matters. The peace does not sit easy with them. They are a proud people and do not like the thought of Asgard besting them. Not that most of them wanted that war to begin with.

Everyone assumes he is young and a half-breed what with all the hair. Some people are quite rude about it. Others don’t seem to care. A few think he is adorable and want to adopt him. Loki assures them that he is old enough to be on his own.

The god begins to ask about Laufey and the bastard he supposedly gave up. The older people know more about that than the younger ones. And there are all sorts of rumors about who the mother was. Everyone seems to have a different story.

xxx

Steve spends most of the morning training in parkour. He wants to be able to travel nimbly through any environment, especially ones full of debris. That includes moving over walls and roofs and anything else in the way. He uses railings and cars and ledges to get from A to B in the fastest most efficient way possible. It helps to keep his mind off of the upcoming conversation with Bruce and Logan.

After parkour is Krav Maga, an Israeli fighting style he’s been studying for several months now. Agent Sokol the instructor is curious about Loki. She has studied that first fight between Cap and Loki in Germany, and wants to see if the training has made Steve a better fighter. What better way to test that than to see him fight Loki again?

“I’m not sure he’d want to,” Steve tells her.

“I think the other students would get a thrill out of it, maybe even learn something,” she says.

The agents agree. Some of them suggest that if Captain Rogers doesn’t want to fight him, they would be happy to do it instead.

“You may regret saying that,” he tells them. “Don’t forget, Loki is Asgardian. Or at least, he’s strong enough to be Asgardian. And he’s tricky. He knows magic, and that stuff will mess with you.”

“Is that how he got you to go out with him?” one of the young agents asks.

Steve smiles. “No. No magic. Just persuasion, a pair of gorgeous green eyes, and a nice ass.” When everyone stares at him with varying degrees of shock, he says, “What? I may be old, but I’m not dead. And my eyes work just fine.”

Everyone chuckles at that.

Agent Sokol asks if he wouldn’t mind running it by Loki. Steve promises he will.

The afternoon is spent on the Avengers proposal. It’s getting to the point where he needs Tony’s input now as well as the blessing of the other Avengers. Then he’ll show it to Fury before submitting it to the Council. The Director has already warned him that there will be push-back. That only makes Steve want it away from S.H.I.E.L.D. control even more.

At the end of the day, he saves the files onto his Dropbox. There is a written proposal as well as a presentation. He puts it into the folder that he shares with the other Avengers. He’s okay if they see it before it is ready.

The drive back to Stark Tower is congested. There is a lot of traffic, and he doesn’t like to be that motorcycle guy that drives between the lanes of cars. So he waits.

He calls Bruce as soon as he parks in the garage. He meets Bruce and Logan in the lobby, and they walk to a nearby pub.

Beers in hand, they sit in silence for a bit as the super soldier collects his thoughts.

“Well?” Logan finally asks.

Steve takes a breath and holds his beer between his palms. “The way I treated Loki at the party.” He looks up at Bruce who is staring at him expectantly. “I know I was out of line.”

“Out of line? You were off the page,” Bruce tells him.

“I know.” He looks down.

“Was that the first time you hit him?”

“No,” he admits. “It wasn’t the first time I strangled him, either.”

Logan scrunches his eyes and peers at his friend. “What did he do last time?”

“He said our safe word. He could barely say it, but once he did I stopped.”

“How many times?” Bruce asks to see just how bad it is.

“Just once – after you and Tony tried to trap him and he chained me to the chair. I was…very angry. But those are the only two times I’ve choked him.”

“And hitting?”

“More often. But never in anger. Maybe once or twice in anger.”

“And the other times?” the scientist enquires.

“Loki likes pain. I try to keep it controlled. And I mean, honestly, he’s the one in charge. If he wants me to stop, I’ll stop. But he’s usually begging for it.” He takes a sip of beer.

“So you don’t hit him in anger,” the scientist says, the disbelief dripping from his voice.

“No. Not really. Not like Saturday.”

“Then how?” Bruce presses.

“To arouse him. I told you, he likes the pain. And he likes for me to pretend I’m angry. And sometimes I am a bit, but I’m always in control. I always do it for him. Except this time. This time I only did it for me.” He looks up at his friend. “I know I’m a terrible person.”

Logan huffs. “People are more complicated than that. One stupid mistake doesn’t make you a bad person. Hell, if you’re bad, the rest of us are downright evil.”

“Why did you want to talk to me?” Bruce asks.

“Because…” He takes a breath. “I know your father was…not nice.”

“He was an abusive asshole.” The words are blunt with very little emotion behind them.

Steve looks up at Bruce. “Did you ever worry you’d become him?”

“I turn into a big green rage monster, as Tony puts it. Hulk is the embodiment of that fear.”

“But before Hulk,” Steve presses.

Logan sets down his beer and scowls at his friend. “Your father abusive?”

“No, not…He always had a bad temper, but it was yelling mainly. It was worse when he got back from the war. World War I,” he clarifies. “He had a hard time. Eventually, he rejoined the army and died in Europe.”

“Then why the worry?”

“I hate bullies. I’m afraid I’m becoming one.” When Logan asks if Loki feels the same way, Steve tells them that Loki was completely unfazed by the violence. “He was mad because I thought he cheated on me, because I didn’t trust him to be faithful.”

“You’re such a fuckin’ boyscout. Only you would be concerned about hurting a god when the god in question actually likes that sort of thing,” Logan grumbles and takes a drink.

Bruce leans forward. “Why are you concerned? If your father wasn’t like that…”

“The orphanage,” he admits. “After Ma died, I was pretty young. Bucky and his mom offered to take me in, but they had as much money as we did. And then Mrs. Barnes got sick, too. Bucky and I both ended up living at the orphanage until we were 16 and could get a job that paid enough. That’s where I saw the violence. But I had to stay in control otherwise my asthma would flair up and I couldn’t breathe. So I fought as best I could with what little I had. Usually wasn’t enough.” He hates thinking about it.

Steve fought and fought. Sometimes he feels like he spent his entire childhood fighting. He swore to himself that he would never be like those guys. Now it feels like he’s becoming them. Guess that’s something else the super serum is bringing out in him.

“The violence you saw, those guys feel guilty?” Logan asks.

The artist scowls and shakes his head.

“There you go.”

Steve feels Logan is missing the point. “Abusers feel guilty, Logan. I read about it. They promise their wives, their husbands, their children never to do it again. But they do. They do it again and again.”

Bruce nods. “Dad was always sorry afterwards. He’d cry and bring her flowers and tell her…” He looks at Steve. “Why did you hit Loki?”

“Because I was angry. Because what he was saying hurt. Because I wanted him to stop talking.”

“Because he made you angry?” Bruce asks.

“Yes. Because I let him. I should have walked away. I should have hit a wall instead. I should have done something, anything rather than hit him.”

“So who’s fault was it?”

“Mine,” Steve immediately replies with complete honesty.

“Good. Remember that. You’re not an abuser, Steve,” the scientist tells him. “You lost control. Take responsibility for that. And never do it again.”

“You make it sound so simple.”

“Well it’s not. You screwed up. You freaked a lot of people out when you did. They will never look at you the same way again.”

“They shouldn’t,” Steve decides. “I was horrible.”

Bruce knows the feeling. It’s different than the guilt he feels when Hulk violently takes over. But it’s close enough.

“Orphanage was that bad? You and Barnes never talked about it,” Logan notes.

“It was bad. We couldn’t get out of there fast enough.”

Logan turns to Bruce. “Those two were inseparable. Never seen two friends like that. There were plenty of men who’d take a bullet for someone else, but Rogers and Barnes were beyond that.”

Steve shrugs. “We grew up together. I woulda done anything for him.” He can still see Bucky falling from the train. He looks up and raises his beer. “To Bucky Barnes, the best friend a guy could ever have.”

“To Bucky Barnes,” Logan and Bruce repeat. Then all three drink to the fallen hero.

“I let Bucky down,” Steve says. “Let Peggy down, too. I won’t do the same with Loki, not if I can help it.”

“Loki really didn’t mind you hitting him?” Bruce asks. He remembers his mother used to try to pretend she didn’t mind after it happened, but he saw the truth when the fists would come up. His only regret is not having the guts to kill his father before his mom was beaten to death.

“You heard him. He called it foreplay,” the artist tells them.

“Yeah,” Logan remembers. “Said you were gettin’ him ready to go fuck someone else. Words were kinda harsh.”

“I deserved it.”

“So why did it happen?” Bruce asks. “Do you even know?”

Steve finishes his beer before answering. “He had been talking about taking the Jotun throne. And he had been flirting with Heimdall. And the way he was with Natasha and Namor,” he shakes his head. “I was afraid of losing him. I was afraid he’d choose one of those over me. Still am.” He takes a breath and stands. “You guys want another beer?”

Returning with a new round of drinks, Steve sits back down.

“So you were afraid,” Bruce prompts.

“He’s my first real steady.”

“Peggy?” Logan asks. “I remember you use to stare at her picture as though you could will her to walk out of it.”

Steve shakes his head. “Peggy and I…I took the nosedive before we even had our first date. That was the hardest part. At least I got to kiss her before getting on that plane.” He looks off into the distance wistfully, remembering the feel of her lips, the taste of her mouth.

“Must ‘ve been quite a kiss,” Logan notes.

“Yeah,” Steve says, coming back to the present. “Now I have Loki, and I don’t want to waste a moment.”

“So then why the hell are you here with us?” the Canadian asks. “No disrespect, but shouldn’t you be with him or her or whatever he is right now?”

Steve holds up his mug and looks at the contents. “He was visiting Jotunheim today, to get to know his people.” The tone in his voice shows just how he feels about that. He takes a swig of beer hoping it will take the sour taste from his mouth.

“Seems like a reasonable enough thing to want,” Bruce says.

“Oh, yeah. No. I know. I just…I can’t help but be a little concerned that he’ll decide the current king isn’t good enough and that he needs to take the throne for the good of the people.”

“He didn’t take Latveria,” the scientist notes. “He could have easily planted himself as their newest dictator.”

“I know.” He rubs his forehead. “Did you know that he and I are apparently the poster couple for romance on Asgard? Isn’t that just a fine how-do-ya-do? If they only knew what I did to him at the party…”

“Wait. Back up there, Bub. Why are you two the poster couple for Asgardian romance?”

“Dunno,” Steve admits. “Maybe because he came for me when Odin forced me to Asgard?” He shrugs. “Maybe because I’m from Earth. I don’t know.” He looks up at his two friends who have kindly been listening to him. “How are you two? Everything good?”

“Yeah,” Logan answers as Bruce nods.

“Good. I’m glad you’re happy at least.”

Bruce wonders, “You aren’t?”

“I don’t know,” he answers honestly. “I love him. And there are times when we are very happy. But there are also times when it hurts. There are times when I hate him.”

“You’re in love,” Logan tells him. “Can you imagine your life without him?”

“No. Even when he makes me crazy, I don’t want to lose him.”

Bruce takes a deep breath. “You’re going to hate me for suggesting this, but maybe you and Loki need to take a breather. You’ve been pretty hot and heavy since you guys first started. I’m assuming,” he adds.

“We’ve had breathers, Bruce. We both hated it. When we were apart because Asgard was looking for him –“

“That’s not the same,” the scientist notes. “You were being kept apart. That’s not a breather. A breather is the two of you agreeing to spend some time apart.”

Steve shakes his head. “Life is too precious, too fragile. I’m not spending time away from him if I can help it.”

“No problem. You don’t have to take my advice,” Bruce says in a passive aggressive tone.

“I appreciate it,” the artist assures him. “I do. It’s just that I’ve almost lost him a few times, and I’m not letting him go now. Not even for a night.” Okay, that is an over exaggeration. “We were just apart when I went to D.C. It was hard. I missed him. I missed holding him, smelling him. I missed the noises he sometimes makes when he’s asleep. I missed the way our bodies fit. I missed the sound of his breathing. I don’t like missing him. I don’t want to do it.”

“I get it,” Logan says and puts his arm around Bruce’s shoulder. “And for the record, you aren’t the only one that makes mistakes. So stop beating yourself up over it. If Loki forgives you and you don’t do it again, then move on. You’re human, Steve. Stop listening to your own publicity.”

The artist nods and drinks his beer. He looks up at Bruce. “Are we okay?”

“It might take some time.”

“I did introduce you to Logan. That’s gotta count for something, right?” he asks, the smallest of hopeful smiles on his face.

“Apples and oranges, Cap,” Bruce replies.

Logan suggests they talk about something else. Steve tells them about running into Lois Lane and Clark Kent and how Hank is going to do an interview with them. That gets them on to mutant rights in general and Charles Xavier specifically.

“Ya know,” Logan says, “Charles Xavier ain’t exactly a saint either. He’s a good man, yes, but he’s done some questionable things, too. I guarantee you he’s gone into people’s minds without their permission.”

“For the greater good,” Steve is sure.

“Greater good my ass. You don’t think he read some pretty girl’s thoughts to get between her legs? Don’t think he dug around in some lover’s mind when they were having a fight? People are assholes.”

Bruce comments sarcastically on what a people-person Logan is.

“How’s Rogue?” Steve asks. “I didn’t frighten her too much, did I?”

“Rogue knows what’s up. If Loki had cowered away, it might have freaked her out. But he was practically baiting you.”

“Not when he came back,” Steve notes.

“She didn’t see that part.”

“I’ve replayed it so many times in my head. I was wrong. I was more than wrong. I have no excuse.”

“Hey,” Logan calls him back. “It happened. No use killin’ yourself over it.”

“But –“

“No buts. You know the first time Hulk fucked me it wasn’t exactly consensual. This one,” he says tilting his head towards Bruce, “was so guilt-ridden when he came-to, I thought he was going to run away.”

“Jesus. What happened?”

Logan shrugs, “I held him down and fucked ‘im. That wasn’t exactly consensual, either.”

“I wouldn't say that. It’s more that I was surprised and, well, unprepared,” Bruce points out.

“Like I said, not exactly consensual. Point is, we all fuck up. We all let our emotions get the better of us. We got passed it. Pretty damn easily actually. You and Loki can, too. Just gotta let go of the guilt.”

“Wish it were that easy,” Steve says. “Thanks though.” He turns to Bruce. “How’s The Basement coming?”

“Good.” He gives them an update as they finish off their second round.

xxx 

Loki checks on Frigga before heading home. He wants to be sure she is fine. Thankfully she is feeling much better. Good as new in fact.

“And what did you learn today, Mørk?” she asks as she smooths his hair.

“Much about the Jotuns,” he tells her. “Little about my birth mother.”

“And has your curiosity grown?”

He thinks for a moment. “No,” he decides.

They talk for a bit before he goes. Odin interrupts them. As Loki rises to go, the All Father asks him to remain. The Trickster agrees with a single nod then thanks the King for protecting Hel.

“She should not have been put in that position,” Odin replies.

“I could not agree more,” Loki says in a cold voice.

Odin takes a breath and tries to start over. “Loki, I wish to offer my sincerest apologies. I treated you poorly. I see that now. And I am extremely sorry.” The voice cracks with emotion that is only visible in the ice-blue eye. “I know nothing I say or do will make up for it. But I hope we can move past this.”

Loki closes his eyes for a moment. He looks at the man who raised him. He remembers the All Father looking so strong and large. Now all he sees is an old man. “I could be kind and tell you that is possible. But you did not raise me to be kind. I could lie to you, give you hope. But you have stated time and again that you did not like my lies.”

“That is not exactly true.”

“No. You liked them so long as they served your purpose. And I was only too happy to oblige, hoping so much to win your love and approval.” It still hurts. After all this time, after all he’s been through, the absence he felt still hurts. “There is no hope, Odin, not where you and I are concerned.” Loki gives Frigga a kiss on the cheek. “Do send word if you need anything, Mother.”

“I will. And tell Thor I love him.”

“Of course.” And with that, he steps into Yggdrasil, leaving Frigga to deal with Odin’s hurt.

When Loki arrives back at the tower, Thor and Clint are arguing about what to have for dinner. Clint wants take-out. Thor wants to cook.

“I don’t know why you care. You won’t be doing any of the work,” Thor is saying.

“Yeah, well I gotta clean, and you make one hell of a mess.”

“Let’s vote on it then,” the God of Thunder suggests. There are only three of them there, and he is sure his brother will vote with him.

Clint must think the same thing, because he swears and grumbles something about Asgardians.

Loki turns to the archer. “What sort of take-out were you wanting?”

Seeing the opportunity, Clint does not want to let it pass. “What kind would you want?”

The Trickster turns to his brother. “What were you wanting to make?”

“It is a wondrous thing called meatloaf. It is a loaf of meat! I’ve had it before and wished to try my hand at making it.”

“Meatloaf,” Loki repeats. He’s had it before. Steve has made it for him a few times. It is quite good, though he prefers his without ketchup. He turns to Clint. “Have you decided what type of take-out yet?”

“Greek,” Clint says. 

“So our options are Greek or meatloaf.” He thinks for a moment. “If you make meatloaf, I will have to help you, won’t I.”

“Not necessarily,” Thor replies.

“Then I vote with Clint. Sorry, Brother. But while we wait, we can select a rune stone together for our necklaces.” That suggestion eases Thor’s disappointment.

When Bruce, Logan, and Steve return, Thor and Loki are looking at the laptop as Clint watches something on television with lots of car chases. Every so often the archer shoots a spitball at them. He only stops after Loki threatens him.

Steve walks directly to Loki, sits down, and gives him a heartfelt hello kiss. “I love you, Kitten.”

“I love you back, Darling.”

“We’re having Greek,” Clint tells them. “Loki and I decided.”

“Bully for you,” Logan says without enthusiasm.

“Jerk,” the archer mutters.

“Ass,” the mutant replies.

Clint and Logan have taken to calling each other these names as almost a term of endearment. Sometimes they even greet each other with it. Bruce was concerned at first until Thor pointed out that warriors will often speak to each other harshly out of mutual respect and love.

Steve puts his arm around his lover and looks at the computer screen. “What are we doing?”

“We are trying to decide on a rune for our shared necklace,” Loki answers.

“I like ehwaz,” Thor declares. It looks like an M whose middle point only goes about a third of the way down. “See? It says it means faith, trust, and companionship.”

Loki declares that he likes it, too. Tomorrow they will talk to Tony about making the pendants.

The food arrives, and Thor insists that they all sit at the table to eat. “We are a family, and families eat around a table.”

“Was that you I saw in the parkour course?” Clint asks Steve as he reluctantly turns off the television and goes to sit with everyone else.

“Yeah.” They discuss the course for a bit before the Captain brings up his Krav Maga instructor’s request. He turns to his love. “I told her you probably wouldn’t want to.”

“Why not,” Loki says. “I’m feeling generous. Besides, I am rather curious myself as to whether you could best me or no.”

“You sure?” Steve asks, his fork halfway to his mouth. “Okay. Then I’ll talk to Agent Sokol and let you know when you should come in.” He wants to ask about Loki’s day, but isn’t sure if it’s something the god wants to discuss with everyone present. He decides to keep it vague. “Did you have a good day?”

“I did. It was quite enlightening.” He turns to Thor and lets his brother know that Frigga was feeling ill earlier. “She is fine now,” he assures him. “Though it worries me that she called the healers. But she says she is fine now. I told her to send word if she needed anything.” He turns to Steve. “And just so you know, I did not see Heimdall.”

Steve’s eyes darken with guilt. “I hope that wasn’t because of me.”

“It was because I had no interest in seeing him.”

After dinner is done and the area has been cleared, Loki takes Steve’s hand and leads him back to their room. Once inside, Steve pulls Loki into a kiss, sucking lightly on the god’s bottom lip.

“Mmmm,” Loki sighs. “Now that is a lovely welcome home.”

“Glad you liked it. There’s plenty more where that came from.” He strokes the god’s cheek. “How was Jotunheim?”

“Not what I expected.” Loki explains about how the people do not care who is king so long as they are left to their own devices.

They lie down on the bed, backs resting against the headboard. Loki grabs the Harry Potter book, and they get into their reading position.

“I am definitely only half Frost Giant,” Loki says. “And the only thing that everyone agreed about my birth mother is that she was from Midgard. Earth.”

“So you could be half human?

“If not for the magic, I would say absolutely yes. But my magic is far stronger than any Jotun.”

“There are a few people here that can do magic,” Steve points out. “Zatanna. Dr. Strange.”

“Perhaps,” Loki says. “I am in no hurry to find out.” Then he opens the book and begins to read. Soon they are entering the maze that has been grown on Hogwarts’ Quidditch pitch.

xxx

Logan strips naked and gets into bed. “I remember when you used ta put the book down and check me out when I did that.”

“Hmm? Sorry. What did you say?”

He repeats the comment.

Bruce puts his bookmark in the book and places it and his glasses on the night stand. “Sorry, Wolvie. Why don’t you do that again so I can give you a proper looking over.”

Logan puts his hands between his head and his pillow and looks up at the ceiling. “Nope. Sorry. You had your chance, Brucie. It’s too late now.”

“Please?”

He glances over at his lover. “Nope. And those puppy-dog eyes ain’t gonna work on me.”

“Please?” He walks his fingers down Logan’s hairy chest.

The Canadian rises suddenly. He grabs Bruce’s jaw and kisses him passionately. “Sorry. No.”

Bruce kisses him this time, feeling Hulk coming forward as he tastes his lover. The Other Guy has been making more appearances, coming into his conscious mind far earlier than he used to.

Logan pushes him gently away just enough to look into the dark brown eyes. He already sees the green around them. “Hello, Hulk.”

“Hulk horny,” Bruce says as he feels his alter ego rumble his agreement.

“And Bruce? Is Bruce horny? ‘Cause I gotta tell you, Bruce seemed to be really engrossed in that book.”

In answer, the scientist kisses him again, running his thumb over his lover’s nipple before giving it a hard pinch.

Logan inhales quickly. “And they call me an animal.”

Bruce pulls away. “What you said about Hulk forcing himself on you…”

“Like you said, it was more about it being a surprise and me not being prepared.”

“Still, it shouldn’t have happened.”

“Probably not, but it did. And given that, I think you can cut Steve some slack.”

Bruce leans back against the headboard. “How long have you been wanting to tell me that?”

“All week. Didn’t think it’d be fair though.”

Brown eyes still ringed by green look at the hardened face in front of him. “Thank you. Also, I love you.”

“Good. Now how are we going to satisfy you and Hulk’s horniness?” he asks as he leans towards Bruce. He captures his lover’s lips with his own and straddles the man. He kisses along the stubbly jaw-line until he gets to the ear. “Top or bottom?”

Bruce quickly flips them over, banging Logan’s head against the headboard. Now staring into the blue eyes of his lover, the scientist declares, “Hulk want top.”

“Is Hulk gonna give me all of it?”

“Eventually. I get to have a little fun first.” He attacks Logan’s neck as his lover’s hands pull down his boxer shorts. It’s a little awkward getting them completely off, but they eventually do it. As he grabs the lubricant, Bruce asks if Logan misses Hank.

This has become a usual question either before or after they have sex. The answer is always the same. “No, Sweetheart. You’re more than enough. I’d think you’d be more likely to miss him than me.”

“You’re more than enough for me, too.”

Logan scoots down so that his back is flush against the bed. He bends his knees and tilts his pelvis up. He feels Bruce’s finger enter him. “What? No foreplay?”

“Hulk impatient.”

“Hulk sounds like an excuse to me.”

Bruce bends down and offers his neck to Logan. The Canadian buries his fingers in the salt-and-pepper hair then takes a deep sniff. He can feel the body above his tremble. He licks a stripe up the neck to just behind the ear. He takes another whiff and is rewarded with a moan. “I forgive you,” he whispers, confusing Bruce. “I forgive you for anything you feel guilty for.”

“And if I don’t feel guilty for anything?”

Logan nips at the neck above him. “Even better.” He licks again and takes another smell as the finger inside him is joined by another. “Stretch me nice and wide, Sweetheart. I want all of Hulk tonight.”

They’ve never done this here, not in Stark Tower. Bruce is feeling a bit nervous about it. Hulk is also full of nerves but because he cannot wait. He loves Logan. He loves fucking Logan. He loves the way Logan makes him feel.

Bruce’s fingers widen as Hulk becomes more excited. Logan yelps at the sudden discomfort. “Not yet, Hulk. Bruce gets some fun first,” the mutant reminds him.

They kiss as the scientist’s fingers continue to stretch Logan, their tongues running against each other as they taste.

Bruce uses four fingers before finally deciding his lover is ready. He can feel Hulk’s impatience trembling beneath his skin.

Logan reaches up and caresses his lover’s jaw. “Not yet, Hulk. I wanna feel Bruce first. You’ll get your chance soon enough.”

A low rumble comes for Bruce’s throat. The rumble is all Hulk.

Bruce sits up, his legs folded under him. Grabbing the lubricant, he coats his cock. Then he pulls Logan’s ass up and aligns himself. It isn’t often that he gets to see the Canadian in his position, and he wants to relish it. “I should have made you wear the panties,” he says sadly.

Logan makes a sour face. “They’re itchy.”

“So? It’s not like I make you keep them on very long.”

“Whatever. Just fuck me already before I change my mind and decide to take you instead.”

“Always so impatient. You know, for a guy who’s lived as long as you, you’d think you’d have more patience.”

“Well what little I do have is wearing thin. Hurry up, or I’m callin’ Hulk out.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Watch me.”

Bruce doesn’t want to take a chance. He pushes himself into Logan’s ass. Their eyes never leave each other.

“’Bout fuckin’ time.”

“You have a dirty mouth, Mr. Logan.”

“Maybe you should shut it up, Dr. Banner.” He starts to move, trying to encourage the good doctor to start thrusting.

“Always so impatient,” Bruce says again. Then he slowly starts to move. It isn’t enough for Hulk. He closes his eyes and tries to talk to the beast inside. He tells Hulk to hold on just a bit longer. After all, they want to keep Logan safe.

“Show me your eyes,” Logan commands. He smiles when he sees the dilated pupils surrounded by brown surrounded by green. “So fuckin’ beautiful. Now when do I get Hulk.”

“Sometimes I think you prefer Hulk over me.”

“Sometimes I do,” he teases. “Mostly just his cock.”

Bruce slowly shakes his head and starts to move faster. “Ready?”

“Been ready.”

“Liar. I should just let him tear into you again.” All three of them know Bruce would feel too guilty to do that.

“Just shut up and fuck me.”

“What do you think I’m doing exactly?”

“Solving the energy crisis?” Logan asks with a raised eyebrow. He’s starting to breath heavily. “Now come here and kiss me.”

“So demanding,” Bruce grumbles as he leans forward. He kisses his mutant as he continues to move his pelvis.

Hulk growls his impatience.

“Ready?” Bruce’s voice is tight and breathy.

“Whenever you are, Sweetheart.”

Bruce gives in, letting Hulk take control. He feels his body transforming, enlarging. He hears a painful moan from Logan.

Hulk smiles down at the man below him. “Hello, Wolverine.”

“Hello, Hulk.”

They stare at each other as the green beast begins to thrust.

“Mr. Logan,” JARVIS’ voice calls. “My sensors indicate that Dr. Banner has transformed into the Hulk. Shall I send help?”

“No,” he grunts. “Everything’s fine.”

JARVIS is not convinced. “Your voice indicates you are in some sort of distress. I will contact Tony.”

“No! We’re having sex, damn it!”

“Oh, I see,” the cool voice says. “That would explain your present positions on the bed.”

“You knew that’s what we were doin’,” he accuses. “Don’t pretend ya didn’t.”

“I was simply trying to be helpful,” JARVIS snipes. “I will leave you to it, then.”

Hulk has been ramming into him all this time. But the next thrust feels especially forceful. “Not too hard,” Logan grunts. “Don’t wanna break the tower. JARVIS is liable to make us pay for it.”

“Don’t wanna break Wolverine.”

“That, too.” He grabs Hulk’s arms and closes his eyes. There is nothing like the feel of that huge cock inside him. His throat vibrates with the growls that come from the agonizing pleasure of it. His prostate is practically humming from the attention, sending wave after wave of intense bliss throughout his body.

Bruce looks through Hulk’s eyes, feels Logan super tight around them. He can’t help but note the whiskered face, the expression so different when their roles are reversed.

Hulk never lasts long. If Logan is lucky, Bruce will have gotten him close enough to finish before that happens. This isn’t one of those times. Maybe he shoulda worn the panties.

A roar escapes Hulk as semen spurts into his lover’s body.

“Are you sure you are quite alright?” JARVIS asks. “It’s just that Hulk appears to have let out a deafening roar.”

“We’re fine,” Logan says, his cock still hard and wanting.

There is a loud pounding on the door. A familiar but muffled voice calls through.

JARVIS explains that that is Thor. He and the others are concerned by the sound of Hulk’s roar.

“We’re fine! Tell ‘em we’re fine.”

Hulk pulls out of him and plops on the bed, nearly breaking it.

The cool British-sounding voice returns. “I have informed them that you and Hulk were having sex but that you are done now. Mr. Barton wished for me to tell you, and I quote, ‘Next time give us a fuckin’ warning. I almost had a heart attack. Jerk.’” The words sound strange coming from such a proper voice.

“Next time.”

Bruce voice comes beside him. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Logan asks irritably.

Brown eyes still ringed with green look down at the Canadian’s engorged cock.

“Ain’t nothin’ you can’t fix,” Logan notes. He takes Bruce’s hand and puts it on his erection.

Automatically, Bruce begins to run his hand along it. Then he bends over it and starts to use his mouth and tongue on the sides and tip. He can hear Logan growling and moaning.

“Harder. Suck on it harder.” His pelvis begins to move up and down as he watches his cock enter and exit those full lips. “You’re so beautiful.”

Bruce moans.

That’s all it takes. Then the scientist moves away to watch the milky-white liquid spurt out of his lover’s cock. He looks down at his own cock and sees it smeared with blood. It’s the one thing he wishes he could change about this particular arrangement. He doesn’t like the thought of Logan getting hurt.

Strong hands are around his bicep, and Bruce is pulled into a hug against Logan’s chest. “Better?” Bruce asks.

“Satisfied, at least. Thanks for the happy ending.”

“My pleasure. Least I could do after hurting you.”

“When did you hurt me?”

“Not me exactly,” Bruce concedes. “Hulk.”

“Darlin’, how many times do I have to tell you I like it?”

“As many times as he enters you,” the scientist replies matter-of-factly.

Logan scratches his chest. “Okay. If it makes you feel better.”

“It does.”

“Okay.” He touches Bruce’s full lips with the tips of his fingers. “Just know you never have to.” Then he closes his eyes and falls instantly asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry. Frigga is fine. She just had a bad tummy ache and gas pains. She is all better now. Sorry the guys’ happy hour was downer. Steve needed to work through that before Tony can come in and make them have a real guy’s night out.
> 
> Loki’s aversion to iced tea comes thanks to Haighs (ff) who thought it would be funny to see Steve and Loki have a spat about it.
> 
> Loki has started looking into his Jotun side and discovering who his people are thanks to Rhyme2Rhapsody (ff). It was definitely time for him to see the Jotuns for who they really are and not what Asgard believes them to be.
> 
> Along that same vein, skydancer2000 (ff) suggested that Loki consult with Frigga before trying to discover anything about his birth mom. Although he says he doesn’t want to know (and at this point in time I believe he doesn’t), at some point he will care about why his birth mother abandoned him. So now he has Frigga’s blessing whenever that happens.
> 
> Loki trying to play matchmaker was an attempt to get Kelda a special someone. Kelda’s happiness is important to Dragonsrose4 who really wants her to have someone who appreciates her. But like many loves, she does not feel very strongly about the man who wants that position. Perhaps his kindness will woo her over.
> 
> The peek into Steve’s past owes a big debt to FireChildSlytherin5 (ff) who has some great suggestions about what Steve went through when he was a kid.
> 
> And finally the Bruce/Logan action was for ff guest Midnight and krose240 (ff). Sorry there was no bondage. Maybe next time when Logan gets to be on top.
> 
> I think that’s it. I got to go to one of the fan screenings of Captain America: The Winter Soldier. It was so, so good. I plan on seeing it again opening weekend. I encourage all of you to see it, though I doubt you need my prompting to do that. Anyway, have a lovely week. Until next time…


	107. To Spar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki spar for a SHIELD Krav Maga class. It does not end as expected.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Hulk & Logan & Bruce, Thor & Storm, Clint & Natasha, Peter & Gwen   
> **Explicit Content:** Grinding, Hand job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Contains some spoilers for  Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. I tried to keep it vague, but you’ll probably get the gist of what happens.

Tony wakes up early just so that he can be on the Avengers floor when Bruce and Logan get up. He makes a pot of coffee and waits at the table in his jeans and Black Sabbath t-shirt.

“Tony?” Steve asks as he walks in from his run. His white Under Armour shirt is sweaty, his dark blue running pants less so. “Everything okay?”

“Yep,” he smiles.

The soldier gets some water. “Is there a reason you’re here?”

“Just waiting for Brucie and Logan.”

“Why?” Steve asks slowly. Tony just smiles. “Please don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

“You know. We all have our…proclivities in the bedroom. Don’t tease them for theirs.”

“Are you serious? This is why nobody likes you.”

“Everybody likes me,” Steve replies.

“Not everybody,” Tony says. “Besides, Bruce likes it when I tease him.”

A new voice says, “Bruce does not like it when you tease him.” The gamma expert appears in the kitchen. “And I guarantee Logan will like it even less.”

Tony’s eyes shine gleefully. “I’ve gotta ask. Was the Big Guy giving or receiving?”

“You’re an ass,” Bruce says as he fills a mug with coffee.

“Just how big is his cock?” the billionaire presses.

“Don’t be crude,” Steve says.

“At least I’m not a spouse abuser.”

Steve’s face drops as an eerie quiet descends. He can feel tears prick his eyes as he carefully sets his glass down on the counter.

“Cap, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.”

“Yeah ya did.” He can’t look at them. He’s about to leave when he feels Tony’s hand on his arm.

“It was a stupid joke. I don’t see you like that. Honest.” He adds, “Loki isn’t even your spouse.” He realizes too late it doesn’t help. “We’re giving Bruce a hard time, not you.”

“Yeah, well, you shouldn’t. I need to take a shower.”

“Cap. Steve,” Tony tries. “I’m an idiot.”

“It’s true,” Bruce agrees. “Have breakfast first. I need an ally to defend me against Tony’s snarky ways.”

“Also,” Tony adds, “I was really hoping you’d make your famous blueberry pancakes. Don’t tell Pepper, but yours are better than hers.”

Steve knows what Tony is trying to do. “I need to get ready for work.”

“Fury can wait,” he declares.

“I’ll help,” Bruce offers. “Tony will help, too.”

Tony corrects, “I’ll supervise.”

“You’ll clean,” Steve tells him. “As we go. None of this waiting for everyone to finish so that you can sneak out without actually doing it.”

“Aye, aye, mon Capitan.”

Loki walks in bleary-eyed wearing the red silk pajama pants. “JARVIS said you were here.” He gives Steve a kiss on the cheek and gets a mug and his tea as Steve goes to get the ingredients for blueberry pancakes.

“So,” Tony starts, “did you hear Hulk roar last night?”

“We all heard Hulk roar last night,” Loki says. He turns to look at Bruce. “I assume it was on purpose, the change?”

“It was,” Bruce replies.

“Good for you.” He puts the kettle on then kisses Steve’s shoulder. “Need any help, Darling?”

“Make sure Tony cleans up after us.”

“My pleasure.” He smiles at the billionaire. When Tony sticks his tongue out at him, he returns the gesture.

As the second pancake is being made, Logan walks in. “Somethin’ smells good.”

Tony smirks. “And I’m sure you’re very hungry after last night’s escapade.” He pauses while Logan shoots him the middle finger. “Bruce wouldn’t answer. How big is Hulk’s dick exactly?”

“More than you can handle,” Logan answers. “How big is Thor’s?” He realizes how idiotic that sounds as soon as it comes out of his mouth. The fact that everyone looks at him only verifies it.

“Logan,” Bruce says gently, “we all know how big Thor’s dick is.”

“Yeah, forgot about that.”

Tony’s grin is back on his face. “Guess we now know Hulk is impressive enough to make Logan forget about Thor’s size.”

“Jealous?” Logan asks.

“Just didn’t take you for the receiving type. But like Steve said, we all have our proclivities.”

Logan shoots Steve a confused look. The soldier is too busy cooking to notice.

“Coffee?” Bruce offers. He pours his lover a cup and hands it over.

The kettle begins to wail. Loki quickly takes it off the heat and pours it over his tea. He sets the tea timer that Steve got for him and waits.

Clint walks in. “Pancakes?” He pours himself some coffee. “What’s the occasion?”

Tony answers. “Just thought Bruce and Logan could use a good breakfast after last night’s activities.”

The archer scowls at the couple. “I was this close to beating Thor when Hulk decided to freak all of us out.”

“Sorry,” Bruce says.

“Why? You weren’t exactly there,” Clint notes. The movement of the brown eyes causes him to ask, “Were you?”

“Hulk and I,” he starts but stops when Thor comes in. 

Everyone is relieved to see that he remembered to put on a robe. It may be thin, but at least it covers. “Good morning, all. What is that delicious smell?”

“Blueberry pancakes,” Tony answers hurriedly. He turns back to Bruce. “Hulk and you…?”

Everyone is completely focused on Bruce except for Steve who is still cooking.

“Hulk and I have been sharing our consciousness more lately. Before it was only,” he starts and looks at his lover. “Logan has been instrumental in this change.”

“Sex?” Tony asks. “It started happening when you guys had sex?”

Bruce swallows. “The increase in heart rate, the adrenaline pumping through my body…Hulk would have completely taken over if Logan wasn’t able to communicate with him. It started during the moments just before…just before ejaculation that I could feel him with me.”

Clint scrunches up his face in concentration. “I don’t think I want to hear any of this. Just give us a warning next time you two decide to have sexy-time with Hulk. Otherwise, I don’t need to know anything about it.”

“Psychologically it is quite interesting,” Loki notes. “And it does make sense that the physiological changes that usually mark Hulk’s appearance would bring forth his consciousness.”

“I just want to eat my pancakes,” Clint pleads.

“Tough, Legolas,” Tony replies. “I want the dirty details. So Hulk tried to take over whenever you came, but Logan’s sweet, sweet words kept him under control. Why do I feel like you aren’t telling us something?”

“We built a rapport,” Logan says.

“I think it is sweet,” Thor decides.

Steve wishes the pancakes would cook faster.

Tony rolls his eyes. “So when did you decide to let Hulk take over while you went all voyeur?”

Logan and Bruce look at each other.

“That’s none of our business,” Steve says. “I think the only concern we have is that there is no danger to the building when Hulk comes out.”

“And that we are given fair warning,” Thor adds. “To be able to discern when Hulk should and should not be present in the event that we do hear him.”

“Yeah,” Tony says, looking at Logan. “Just let us know when you’re going to get jiggy with the Hulk so that we’re all prepared. And I can have JARVIS film it. The two of you are very photogenic.”

Wolverine responds with a growl that comes from the base of his throat.

“Pancakes!” Steve declares. He hands the plate with a large stack of them to Bruce to put on the table. “Loki, could you please get plates and the butter and syrup? Oh, and silverware?”

“Of course, Love.” His brother helps him with his task. As everyone digs in, Loki stands next to Steve and puts an arm around his waist. “Are you not eating?”

“That stack isn’t going to be enough. Thor alone could probably eat all of it,” he says as he starts to make another batch. “We don’t have enough blueberries,” he realizes.

“There’s more in the freezer. I’ll get them.” He kisses Steve’s cheek and goes to get a new bag. His tea timer goes off as he does this. He gets the new bag before turning off the timer. The tea leaves are removed from his cup, and he throws them away before opening the bag.

“Thank you, Kitten,” Steve quietly says as more blueberries are added to the mix.

“I love you,” Loki tells him.

“I love you back.” They kiss.

Tony’s voice calls out, “What are you two doing over there?”

Loki calls out equally loud, “We’re having sex. We’re making pancakes, you twat. What do you think we’re doing?”

“Talking about me.”

“Contrary to your narcissistic outlook, the world does not revolve around you.”

“Hear, hear!” Clint shouts with a full mouth. “Mmm. These are really good, Cap.”

“Thanks, Clint.”

“I bet if Tasha tasted this, she’d want to move in.”

“Then let’s invite her to breakfast,” Tony suggests. “We can do a Sunday brunch.”

Steve tells them that won’t be enough. “She has her reasons for not wanting to live here. We should respect that.”

“You know, Spangles, I thought once I got you to move in here the other hold-outs would fall in line.”

Clint cheers. “I’m a hold-out.” He grins at Logan.

“Ass,” the Canadian says.

“Jerk.”

Bruce shakes his head. “I see absolutely no reason why Natasha wouldn’t want to move in here,” he says, the sarcasm dripping heavily.

Everyone is ready for more pancakes when the next batch is ready, except Clint. Clint needs to get ready for work.

“Of course the Hawk would eat like a bird,” Tony says.

Clint gives him a sour look. “First, I just ate three pancakes. Second, that’s a misnomer. Birds actually eat a whole lot. They’re, like, eating constantly.”

“That’s true,” Bruce says.

“So I was right,” Tony replies. “You ate a lot. Not Thor a lot, but a lot.” He grins at the archer.

“Dickweed.”

“Is that my official nickname?” Tony asks. “Does this mean you love me?” He bats his eyes at the archer.

Clint rolls his eyes and leaves.

xxx

Steve gets home from work to an empty floor. Clint is staying the night with Natasha and won’t be back till tomorrow at the earliest. Everyone else is gone. JARVIS tells him that he is to put on a nice suit and go up to the pool.

“The pool? In a nice suit?”

“Yes, Captain.”

He sighs. “Do I have to?”

“Yes. Loki was quite clear on that. He laid a suit out on the bed for you.”

“Okay.” He’s tired. He’d like nothing more than to lie on the couch and either finish the book or watch movies all night. But Loki wants this. So he goes and puts on the suit. It’s a three-piece blue pinstripe. He pairs it with a light blue shirt and red tie. Looking in the mirror, he has to admit he looks pretty good. He hopes Loki likes it.

The elevator takes him up to the floor where the pool is. Outside, the sun is somewhat hidden by surrounding buildings. There are three people around one of the tables. Two of them rise.

Steve’s heart skips a beat as he catches sight of Loki in a light grey suit and white shirt. He walks over as if in a trance.

“Hello, Darling.” Loki kisses him.

Before he can answer, a male voice greets him with, “Hello, Steve.”

Steve looks over and notices Thor wearing a dark grey suit and white shirt, his hair tied into a ponytail, a few locks in small braids. Steve says hello. Then he notices Storm, who is dressed in a gorgeous white asymmetrical gown, her hair loose around her shoulders. He greets her, complimenting her on how beautiful she looks. As she thanks him he realizes this is the table Sue and Namor had been sitting at when he first hit Loki. He turns to his love, regret and a silent plea for forgiveness in his eyes.

Loki caresses Steve’s cheek. He kisses the artist’s forehead. Then he kisses the lid of one of the beautiful blue eyes. Finally he kisses the mauve-colored lips. “I love you, Steve Rogers.”

“I love you back, Loki Friggason.”

The god smiles. “Friggason?”

Steve shrugs his shoulders. “Seems the most appropriate surname.”

“I love it. I love you. And if it will make you feel better, I will hit you in the jaw right here right now. But please don’t make me. You look far too handsome in that suit.”

“Maybe later then.” The men remove their jackets and sit. “So what’s the occasion?”

“No occasion,” Thor replies as they all start rolling up their sleeves. The evening is a bit warm. “I simply invited Storm to dinner.”

Storm further explains that she thought it might be nice for the four of them to eat together. “Selfishly, I wanted to see how Thor and Loki are with each other without everyone else around.”

“We are very close,” the God of Thunder tells her. “We even have matching necklaces.” He pulls out the rune pendant that Tony made for them out of vibranium. “Show them yours, Brother.”

Loki does as his brother asks. Steve compliments it, as Loki pours him some white wine.

“I got a call from Johnny today,” the soldier says. “Sue and Reed got married this morning.”

“That’s wonderful,” Thor exclaims.

“I didn’t realize they had set a date,” Loki says. He wonders if Namor knows.

“They hadn’t. Apparently it was kind of a spur of the moment thing. They’re honeymooning in Vermont or Maine or somewhere. I forgot where Johnny said.”

Storm says, “Well I suppose Sue’s tactic with Namor worked.” She takes a sip of her wine.

Thor nods. “Too bad not all of the consequences were so positive.”

Loki covers Steve’s hand with his own. “Thor has prepared a lovely four-course dinner.”

“We should probably get the first course,” Thor says as he stands. He and Loki leave.

“How are things at the school?” Steve asks.

“Very well. Hank is very excited about speaking to those reporters you gave his number to. The Professor continues to practice his walking. The female students all love Scott now that they can see his eyes.” She smiles. “He may be your biggest defender.”

“Oh?”

“He believes Loki provoked you.”

“He’s wrong. I’m the one at fault.”

“I’m glad to hear you say it.” She straightens up her silverware.

Loki and Thor return with four chilled plates of salad. It is made up of mixed greens, feta cheese, toasted pecans, and a strawberry vinaigrette sauce. It’s delicious. The topics of conversation are equally light. They discuss the new necklaces, Loki’s vlog, some of the students at the Xavier School, and Hel.

“Helena will be in town tomorrow,” Loki says. Gwen’s mother is taking the girls to see something called Wicked. Then Hel will spend the night with them.

“That show is amazing,” Storm says. “A few of us came to see a matinee a couple of years ago.”

“We should go,” Steve says. “I think you’d like it. There are some great numbers. There’s one in particular I think you’d like.”

“You’ve seen it?” Loki asks.

“I have. Tony was given tickets, but he and Pepper had already seen it. Bruce and I went instead. He really liked it. The main character is green, so that may have helped.”

They talk about musicals for a bit. Thor took Jane to one once. It was in Albuquerque. He’s seen a couple more. He prefers the opera.

“Don’t tell me, Wagner’s Ring Cycle, right?” Storm asks with a smile.

“I prefer Mozart,” the blond god replies. “His music is so lyrically beautiful no matter the topic.” He is pleased by the way Storm is looking at him. He forces his eyes away and notices that everyone is done with their salad. He and Loki get up and clear the plates, taking them inside.

“So is this a date for you and Thor?” Steve asks when he and Storm are once again alone.

“I’m not sure. The more I get to know him, the more I realize how hard he is to read.”

“Have you two been out on a date yet?”

“Not officially. Everything we’ve done has been with a group. And when we are alone, it isn’t out. It’s always in.”

“Loki and I didn’t exactly date either. All of our time at first was spent alone. It seemed so much easier then. There was no one to tell us who we should be or how we should act.”

“Easier because you were alone? Or easier because it was new. When it’s new there are only possibilities, and it feels as though love can overcome any obstacles. Life hasn’t quite crept in yet.”

The words surprise Steve. “I had always assumed it was because we were alone. But you maybe you’re right.”

Loki and Thor return then with tomato bisque and a bit of bread. The conversation this time is about Storm and her place in the X-Men.

“I was at my lowest point when Charles Xavier found me. I owe him my life in more ways than one.” Scott and Jean were already part of the team by the time she got there. Hank had been a founding member but left before she started. Then she tells them about meeting Rogue and Logan. Finally, she tells them about the Phoenix and how it had killed Scott. “I became the leader then. Honestly, I didn’t really want the responsibility. But I owed Charles. So now I lead the X-Men.”

“And Scott? He didn’t try to take back the leadership when he returned?” Loki asks.

“No. He was till mourning Jean. Sometimes I think he still is. That’s why we were so glad that he took a liking to you, Steve. A purely platonic liking,” she explains for Loki’s benefit. “Scott is as straight as they come. You should have seen his reaction after you kissed him.”

Loki’s mouth creates a mischievous smile. “Do apologize to him for me.”

“You sure you want me to?”

“I do,” he replies. “Time for the main course, I think.” He and Thor stand, taking the bowls and heading to the kitchen.

“Is she not magnificent? A warrior. A leader.”

“Yes, Thor. She is indeed magnificent,” Loki says, although it sounds as though he is more interested in getting his brother to stop talking about her than actually agreeing. In his defense, he genuinely did listen and agree when Thor spoke at length on this topic during their last two trips to the kitchen. 

The blond puts the bowls in the sink and turns to Loki. “I like her. You could at least be happy for me.”

Loki’s face softens. “Of course I’m happy for you. And of your recent dalliances she is my favorite. Not counting your serving girl. Speaking of whom, you may want to have a talk with her.”

Thor begins to plate the herb and garlic crusted halibut and ratatouille. “There is nothing to talk about. I thanked her for her kindness. She knows it is over.”

“Does she?”

“Why are you suddenly so interested, Brother?”

He tries to explain. “The stableman who cares for Sleipnir is rather taken with her. But she only has eyes for you.”

“Perhaps she simply does not like him,” Thor reasons. He hands two plates to his brother. “If you like him then he must certainly not be a good match for her.” He smiles, happy with the joke he just made.

Loki rolls his eyes and starts walking back to the pool. “Sleipnir likes him.”

“Oh, well, in that case she should definitely marry him.”

“Better to marry a man who is there and of her class than pining after a man she can never have.”

“Just because she does not want to marry him does not mean she pines after me,” Thor points out.

They walk out into the evening, the sun sitting lower on the horizon. They rejoin their dates, gently setting the main course on the table.

“This smells delicious,” Storm says.

Thor beams. “I hope it tastes as good as it looks.”

She takes a bite of the halibut and makes a yummy sound. “Delicious. I love a man who can cook.”

“I love a woman who can eat.” His smile stiffens as he realizes how horrible that sounds. He relaxes when she laugh.

“Well I do like to eat.”

Steve chimes in, “It’s very good, Thor.”

“Thank you.”

They fall into a semi-comfortable silence as everyone eats.

“Mmm. Steve,” Loki says. “When are we scheduled to spar?”

The Captain finishes chewing and swallows, taking a few sips of wine to help clear his mouth. “Thursday,” he answers finally. “She promised to keep the audience small.”

Loki gives him a small but wicked smile. “So we will be at S.H.I.E.L.D. together that day. Perhaps we could revisit the library…or one of the conference rooms.”

Steve doesn’t know how to reply. The idea is certainly tempting. “We’ll see.”

“I did not know S.H.I.E.L.D. had a library,” Thor says.

“Yeah. It’s dwindling as more things become digital. Soon it’s just going to be a series of rooms with access to digital books and files.”

Storm tells them that hearing that makes her sad. “There is something about the weight and smell of a book. I’ve always loved it.”

“I know what you mean,” Steve says. “But I’ve gotta say, when you don’t have a lot of space, electronic books are really nice.”

“Not the same,” Storm replies.

Loki agrees. “But better electronic than none at all. What saddens me more is that your libraries seem to be dwindling. I spent many an afternoon in Asgard’s main library.”

“Shirking your duties,” Thor recalls.

“Studying principles of magic and nature,” Loki corrects.

Steve remembers, “I used to spend a lot of time in the library growing up. I’d try to get Bucky to come with me, but he was usually flirting up some dame.”

“And you weren’t?”

“I was never good with women. Bucky would try to set me up, but it never worked out. The library was much more comfortable. And most of the bullies didn’t frequent it. So it was safe.”

“Did you spend a lot of time there?” Loki asks, truly interested.

Steve shrugs. “When I wasn’t out hawking papers or keeping Bucky out of trouble, I was usually there.”

“You sold newspapers?” Storm asks.

“Yeah. I wasn’t very big. There weren’t a lot of jobs they’d hire me for. I sold papers till I could find a job that paid more. I actually tried to join the army before the war started, but they wouldn’t take me. No surprise there I guess.”

Loki speculates, “Because of your father?”

“Partly. And because it paid well. I almost chickened out of applying, though. Bucky didn’t want to join, and we always said we’d stick together till the end. But he encouraged me to do it. Probably knew all along they’d reject me.” He notes the silence around the table. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to bring the party down. Quick, someone change the subject.” Steve looks down at the half-eaten halibut on his plate. Suddenly he looks up at Loki. “So how did you get Thor back for the fish oil?”

Storm doesn’t understand. Thor pours her more wine and happily tells the story of how he tricked his brother into rubbing fish oil on himself. “It took Mother days to get the fish smell off of him.”

“So how did you retaliate?” Steve asks.

Loki’s eyes dance as a smile slowly appears on his face. “I waited. Oh, I was very patient. I waited for months, all the while enduring his jabs and jests.”

“Oh, come on. It was funny,” Thor insists.

A dark eyebrow rises in disbelief. “I waited until his insults and petty jibes diminished almost to a whisper.”

“And then?” Steve encourages.

“And then I waited a bit more until Asgard’s celebration marking the end of the Jotun War. Thor had asked young Roskva to the dance. Oh, she was a pretty young thing. Golden hair and honey-colored eyes. She said yes. Of course she did. And he was so very excited.”

“You were jealous,” Thor recalls, “and too afraid to ask Heimdall to go with you.”

“I did not like Heimdall then. I was too young. Anyway,” Loki continues, turning to Steve. “Thor was so excited, he agreed to have a bath. Thor has never been one for baths.”

“Showers are much better,” the God of Thunder declares.

“I was just learning illusions then, and I put my education to good use.” Green eyes look at each person around the table. “There is a flower that grows in my mother’s garden. It is a pretty yellow flower that when dried turns into a reddish-orange dye. This I took and sprinkled into the fair prince’s bath. Poured actually. Then I created an illusion to make the water appear clear.”

“Oh, no,” Steve groans.

“Oh, yes.”

“What color was he?”

“Orange,” Thor declares. And though his voice sounds peeved, there is a twinkle in his eye and a barely suppressed smile on his lips.

Loki disagrees. “It was more like coral. Although I suppose your hair could have been considered orange.”

Storm and Steve laugh. The mutant asks Thor, “What did you do?”

“I went crying to Mother, of course.”

“What did she say?”

Thor finishes the wine in his glass. “First she summoned Loki and asked him if he was responsible. Much to my surprise, he confessed. He seemed almost proud.”

“Almost? I was quite proud. I had finally gotten my revenge.”

“So what did Frigga do?” Steve asks.

“Nothing,” Thor replies as though it still pains him. “I begged her to change me back, to use magic to make me normal. She refused, saying that since Loki had to live with the fish smell I would have to live with my new skin color until it faded naturally.”

Storm gives him a sympathetic look. “Poor Thor. I hate to say it, but it does seem fair.”

“But it was the day of the festival!”

“No, no, no,” Steve says shaking his head. “Doesn’t matter. I gotta side with Frigga on this one. You brought that on yourself.”

Storm leans towards Thor. “So what did the girl say?”

“She laughed. Everyone laughed.”

“Poor Thor,” she says and gently runs her hand up and down his forearm.

“It was the worst festival ever.”

“Nonsense,” Loki declares. “You were the topic of everyone’s conversation. Even for days afterwards, all anyone could talk about was you and how horribly I had treated you.”

“All I know is that Roskva spent most of the night dancing with Fandral.”

Loki tries to placate him. “And now here you are sitting with an even more beautiful woman.”

“That is true,” Thor says as he looks at Storm.

The younger brother suggests now would be a good time for dessert. Once again, the two Asgardians rise and pick up the empty plates.

The two at the table watch the brothers enter the building. “They are quite a pair,” Storm observes.

“Yeah. Loki doesn’t like to talk about it, but Thor is the one person he’s always been able to count on, even more than their mother. Thor’s the only one who believed that Loki didn’t kill Baldur.”

“Baldur? So that myth was true?” Storm asks.

Steve is surprised Thor hadn’t talked to her about it. He explains what really happened, including the punishment that was carried out and how that led to the loss of Loki’s family. Just as he’s about to tell her how the truth finally came to light, the brothers return. 

They are carrying martini glasses with two small green balls in each.

“Key lime sherbet,” Loki announces as the glasses are set on the table.

“Steve was just telling me about Baldur. I have to ask, Thor, what made you believe Loki when no one else did?”

“He said he didn’t do it,” Thor replies simply. “By that time Loki took great pride in his tricks. He would generally be the first to tell you what he did once it was over. So when he insisted that he did not do this thing, I believed him.”

“You also took me aside and asked me as I recall.”

“I did.” There is a sadness in their eyes when they look at each other.

Steve decides to break the silence. “So sherbet. Why not ice cream?”

“Something different,” Loki replies and delicately runs his spoon over the surface of it. “Do you not like it?” He picked the dessert and would hate it if Steve did not enjoy it.

The artist takes the spoon out of his mouth after tasting it. “It’s good. Really good. This whole meal has been great.”

Storm expresses her agreement. “I can’t remember when I’ve had a more wonderful dinner.”

Thor gives them some facts about sherbet that he learned on a cooking show he saw once. This sherbet is not home-made, but it’s still really good. They talk about favorite desserts until everyone is done.

Loki stands. “JARVIS, music please.” Glenn Miller’s ‘Moonlight Serenade’ begins playing. He holds his hand out to the Captain. “Steve Rogers, may I have this dance?”

Steve takes his hand and stands. They walk a few steps to give themselves room.

“Who’s leading?” Steve asks.

“You are. Always.”

The Captain takes Loki in his arms, and they start moving to the music. They barely notice when Thor and Storm start dancing near them.

“I apologize,” Loki says to Steve. “I know I should have warned you about this.”

“It’s okay. I wasn’t happy when JARVIS told me to put on the suit, but I’m glad I did. It was definitely worth it. You’re worth it.”

Thunder rumbles through the evening. Loki looks over at his brother.

Thor and Storm have stopped dancing. They are just standing together, noses almost touching, lips slightly parted.

Another roll of thunder occurs when Thor gently taps her nose with his.

A part of Loki wants to yell at them to just kiss already, but he knows that will ruin the moment. A gentle kiss on the cheek from Steve reminds him that he has his own moment to care about. “What do you want to do after this?”

Steve tries not to wince. “Don’t hate me, but I’d really like to finish the book.”

“I’d really like to finish it, too,” Loki says with relief. “I didn’t want to stop last night, but it was getting late, and I knew you had work.”

“I don’t have work tomorrow. We can stay up all night finishing it.”

There is a flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder.

Storm and Thor are kissing, long languid kisses that are making their bodies come alive. Thor pulls her closer but keeps their kisses chaste. It isn’t until she touches her tongue against his lips that he silently asks permission to enter her mouth. She wraps her arms around his neck as her lips part.

It begins to rain, lightly at first but then more insistently.

Steve and Loki are getting soaked as they continue to dance.

The song ends. Another begins.

Steve takes a step back to get a better look at his love. And though the Captain had his suspicions before, it now becomes oh so very obvious that Loki is not wearing an undershirt underneath the white fabric that now clings to his body, showing the cream color of his torso wherever it touches. The artist has surely seen more beautiful and sensual things in his life, but at this moment in time he cannot think of any. He pulls the Trickster closer and begins to kiss him passionately.

Loki pulls apart to breathe and to admire his love in the rain.

Lightning flits across the sky as thunder crashes.

Green eyes turn to the couple still kissing. “Is one of you responsible for this?” he calls out. “Hello?! Is this one of your doings?”

Thor and Storm finally break apart. They look at the two men standing only a few feet from them.

“The rain?” Loki asks.

“Oh,” Storm replies in embarrassment. She clears the clouds away. “Sorry.”

Loki almost makes a comment about her feeling wet but decides it is too crude. Thor and Steve would definitely not approve. Instead he suggests to Steve that they go inside and dry off. “We can let Thor and Storm have the roof all to themselves.”

The couples say good-night to each other. Then Steve and Loki grab their jackets and go inside.

“There are towels in the closet on your left,” JARVIS tells them.

They grab two and try to pat away the excess moisture. Even so, they still drip water on the elevator floor. It doesn’t help that Loki starts undressing Steve while they’re there. It’s just the tie then the vest, each button unfastened with care. Then the collar is undone.

The elevator door opens.

Loki grabs Steve’s wrist and leads him to their bedroom. In the bathroom, they undress and dry off fully. The Captain puts on boxer shorts. The Trickster remains nude except for the necklace still around his neck. They get into bed, settling in to finish Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.

As they had been reading the book, Loki found himself picturing Steve as Cedric Diggory. Cedric, after all, was described as incredibly handsome, kind, and an all around good guy. He regrets it as he reads the third page of the 32nd chapter. He feels Steve’s arms hold him tighter. He thinks this must be a tease. Surely a children’s book wouldn’t do such a thing.

But then Voldemort is back, and there is too much new information, making it easy to put out of one’s mind the senselessness of what just occurred. 

The sound of Loki’s voice reading Voldemort’s words sends chills up Steve’s spine. Not for the first time he thinks the god would make a really good actor. But as interesting as the words and delivery are, he would like to get back to Harry and Cedric.

Harry first, and both men are concerned for the boy. Then Cedric.

Harry won’t let go, and Steve holds his love closer.

Loki has to stop. There are tears running down his face as he bears witness to the aftermath. Steve hands him a tissue, and he dabs his eyes and blows his nose. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. Take your time, Kitten. Or I can take over reading if you want.”

“No. Just give me a moment.” He takes a few breaths. Then he finds the place he stopped and begins to read again.

The rest of the chapter is an emotional roller-coaster. “Geez,” Steve utters every so often as another piece of information is revealed. He feels almost as tired as Harry as they finish the final chapters.

When they finally try to sleep, Loki lies wrapped around Steve, his head on the strong chest. He needs the comfort found in the sound of the steady heartbeat.

“Loki?” The voice is quiet, not wanting to wake the god if he is asleep.

“Yes?”

“Do you ever regret…us?”

“Never. Why? Do you?”

“No.” Steve runs the tips of his fingers slowly up and down Loki’s back. “You know I respect you, right? Because I do. Respect you.”

“Why are you tellim me this?”

“I just don’t want you to think that I don’t.”

“Is this still about last Saturday?”

Steve regrets this. He should have kept his mouth shut. “Ignore me. I’m an idiot.”

“Why don’t you ever talk about your past? I learned more about your childhood today than in all the time we’ve been together.”

“I told you about Bucky,” Steve notes. “And the Howling Commandos. And you know about my father and his infidelity.”

“I didn’t know you liked libraries or worked selling newspapers.”

“Wasn’t important.”

Loki finally lifts his head and look into the blue eyes surrounded by long lashes. “It is about you. That makes it important.”

Steve coaxes Loki’s head back onto his chest. “Good-night, Kitten.” And with that, the conversation is over.

xxx

Saturday is spent at the movies, in Central Park, on the couch. Helena visits with them before going to Gwen’s house. Loki creates a vlog all about Anthony Hopkins, the actor who so looks like Odin. Steve finds an article online about how to best fold t-shirts so that they are easily visible, and he spends an hour re-arranging his and Loki’s t-shirt drawers.

Sunday after church Captain America visits a children’s hospital, giving out Avengers merchandise donated by Stark Industries to the kids. He also visits a battered women’s shelter. He talks with the counselors and asks if there is any hope for the men, especially for those wanting to change. The kids are so excited that he’s there. When they ask him how they can become as strong and fearless as he is, he lets them know that he isn’t fearless. 

“Courage isn’t about not feeling fear. It’s about doing the right thing in spite of the fear.”

He gives hugs to the kids that want one. Some of them ask where Loki is. He tells them Loki wasn’t sure that anyone would want to see him, and so he stayed home. The kids let him know that Loki should come next time. That makes Steve’s heart melt. But then on his way to his motorcycle, a woman walks up and slaps him hard across the face.

“My son had nightmares for months after the Battle of New York. Shame on you for sleeping with that thing.”

“His name is Loki. And I’m sorry you feel that way,” he tells her. “I hope your son is better now.”

She pretends to spit at him and marches away.

It rattles him. And instead of going home he finds himself driving to Queens. It’s almost as though he is on autopilot, not stopping until he reaches the house of Ben and May Parker. He looks at it from the street and hesitates.

Something brought him here. He decides to trust it.

Ben Parker answers the door. “Captain Rogers?”

“Hey.” Steve is feeling foolish at this point. To make matters worse, he still has his uniform on. “Sorry for dropping by unannounced.”

“Who is it?” May asks as she walks to the door. “Steve?”

He smiles at that. “I was just apologizing for dropping in unannounced.”

“You don’t need an announcement,” she tells him, the warmth in her voice setting him at ease. “Please come in. And excuse my husband for not inviting you in earlier.” She throws him a dirty look.

“I hadn’t gotten to that yet,” Ben complains.

“Would you like something to drink? A soda? Water?”

“Soda. A soda would be great.”

“Come into the kitchen and pick out what you want.” She leads the way as Ben goes up to tell Peter that the Captain is here.

Peter comes down to find Steve sitting at the kitchen table drinking an orange soda. His aunt is asking the hero if everything is okay between him and Loki.

“Um, yes? Why do you ask?” He says a quick hello to Peter before turning back to Peter’s aunt.

May’s heart goes out to the man whose blue eyes are looking at her with just a touch of fear. “He mentioned that you two were going through a rough patch. But that was, oh, over a week ago.”

“It got worse,” Steve admits. “But it’s getting better. I think.” He looks at May and Ben. “How do you two do it? How have you stayed together?”

“Compromise,” May answers.

Ben tilts his head. “Three words: Honey, you’re right. The three other words you’ll need: Honey, I’m sorry.”

Steve chuckles. “I’ve used those last three a lot lately. Well, except I don’t call him Honey.”

“There you go,” Ben says with a smile. “Flowers help, too.”

Peter thinks if over. “Do they though? Seems kind of old fashioned.”

Steve tells the teenager that old fashioned is right up his alley. His phone begins to vibrate. It’s Loki. He excuses himself and answers it. There is a brief conversation where he tells Loki where he is and that he won’t be too long. They make plans to meet for dinner in Chinatown. Then he promises to ask Peter Loki’s question. After ending the call, he looks up and says, “Sorry about that.”

“Well you’re still together,” May observes. “That’s good.”

“What did you need to ask me?” Peter asks.

Steve isn’t quite sure how to say it. He chooses his words carefully. “Loki gave you something last week? He wanted to know if you need more.”

Peter’s eyes are huge. He knows exactly what Steve is asking.

“So Loki did give you some condoms?” May asks. Three heads turn and look at her. She shrugs. “He offered, and I thought it was a good idea. So do you need more, Peter?”

“Oh my God,” Peter breathes. “I can’t believe this.”

“Are you having sex?” Ben asks. “Why didn’t you come to me for condoms? I would have gotten you some.”

The teenager covers his face with his hands. “I didn’t ask for them.”

“Sorry to ask,” Steve begins, “but Loki will be upset if I don’t get an answer. Do you need more?”

“No,” he says between his hands. “Do you have any idea how embarrassing it was to have Hel hand me condoms in front of Gwen?” He drops his hands. “She got mad, because she thought I was planning something. Then after I tried to explain, she got mad that I wasn’t planning something.”

“Sounds about right,” Ben says. He gets a slap on his arm from his wife.

May looks at her nephew. “Peter, we just want you to be safe.”

“I will be…when I’m ready.”

“But you aren’t,” Ben tells him.

Steve tells Peter, “If you ever want to talk or have questions –“

“I’ll ask Tony Stark,” the teenager finishes. “Sorry.”

“No, that’s…probably the best person to talk to actually,” Steve says. “Or Loki. He’s very comfortable talking about this sort of thing.”

“What am I, chopped liver?” Ben asks.

“Old,” May teases. Peter laughs in spite of himself. She turns to Steve. “You know, you and Loki are welcome to eat with us tonight. I was going to make tacos.”

“I wouldn’t want to impose.”

She dismisses that with a wave of her hand. “Pff. You’re not imposing.”

“Another time. The restaurant we’re going to tonight is our place.”

She gives him a warm smile. “I understand. And I’m sure you two will get past this soon.”

“You can pick up some flowers on the way there,” Ben suggests.

Steve nods. “I think I will. Thank you, Ben, May.” He turns to Peter. “Walk me out?”

“Yeah sure.”

When they get to the front door, Steve apologizes for the condom talk.

Peter shrugs. “You tried to keep it vague.”

“I’m going to give you the same advice I gave Helena. Don’t rush it. Certainly don’t rush her.”

“I won’t.”

“I know. You’re a good kid. Man,” he corrects. “You’re a good man.”

“Thanks, Cap. That means a lot coming from you.”

Steve takes a moment to argue with himself before saying, “I feel like I’ve been reading a lot about Spider-Man. Should I be worried?”

“Nope. I’m sure he knows what he’s doing.”

“I hope so. Be careful out there, Peter.”

“I will.” 

xxx

Thrud comes on Tuesday to inform her father that she is no longer a Valkyrie. 

“What do you mean you’re no longer a Valkyrie?!”

“Just that.”

“Does your mother know?”

“Not yet,” she admits. “I thought you could take me to her and we could tell her together.”

Thor shakes his head and walks in circles. “Why?” he finally asks.

“I didn’t like it anymore.” She tells him how she is becoming a warrior like Sif. Thor can’t believe Odin would allow it. It only makes sense after Thrud tells him that Frigga helped to convince the All-Father.

“But why? Being a Valkyrie is far safer than being a warrior.”

Thrud looks up at her father. “Safer?”

“As a Valkyrie, you are protected. You generally come after the battle has ended. But as a warrior you will be in the midst of battle. People will try to kill you.”

“And you don’t think I can handle myself?”

Thor takes her hands. “No, my child. I know you can handle yourself. You are a Thordottir after all.”

“Then why are you upset?”

“I have seen some of the greatest warriors of Asgard struck down in battle. I do not want to lose you, Thrud.”

“So it isn’t because you’re disappointed?”

He shakes his head. “No. It is your life. You must do what makes you happy. But I would like you to think, really think about this before deciding anything.”

She throws her arms around him. “I love you, Far. And I have thought about it. I’ve thought about it a lot. And I want to be a warrior.”

“Why? Why would you want to be a warrior of all things?”

“To defend my home.” Thrud releases him, and they sit on the couch. “I started thinking about leaving the Valkyries after the incident with Hel. I was toying with the idea. But then I saw Hel with her subjects. She cares for them. She cares for them in a way I never have.” She starts to play with his hand. “I saw Baldur and Narfi.”

“Did they remember you?”

“Yes but only after I told them who I was. They didn’t recognize me. I was so much younger when they died.”

“Did you remember them?”

She hesitates. “Somewhat. We had a nice visit. He told me some stories about you when you were younger.”

“Don’t believe a word of them,” Thor tells her. “Will you be able to see them again?”

“No. When I gave up being a Valkyrie, I gave up my privileges and my winged horse.”

Thor nods. “But if you decide you do not like being a warrior, you must promise me that you will find something else.”

“I will.”

He pulls her into another hug. “Then I suppose we should go see your mother.”

xxx

Sif teeters between disappointment and pride. She definitely doesn’t understand why the sudden change, though. Thrud tells her of what happened when Hel visited Valhalla. “Are you well?”

“Yes, Mother.”

“That was very foolish. You know that, yes?”

“Yes, Mother.”

Sif asks if she is quitting because of that incident. Thrud assures her that it played a factor but is not the sole reason. There are more questions about why Thrud wants to be a warrior, if she is truly committed to it, what she thinks being a warrior means and what it will take. In the end, Sif gives her daughter a hug. “I will support you no matter what. I’m proud of you, Thrud.”

“Really?” She had expected a fight, perhaps some yelling. This seems too easy. “You really aren’t disappointed or angry?”

“In my daughter becoming Asgard’s second female warrior? It’s what I’ve always secretly hoped actually,” Sif admits.

“But I thought…I thought you wanted me to be a Valkyrie.”

Sif takes her hand. “I wanted you to be whatever made you happy. If that had been to marry, stay at the palace, and have lots of babies, that would have been fine with me.”

“With both of us,” Thor adds.

“Really?” Thrud asks skeptically.

Sif gives her a small, apologetic smile. “Well, I would have been disappointed. But if it had been what you really wanted, we would have learned to accept it. And I wouldn’t mind a few grandchildren. I’m still too young for that though. Take your time.”

xxx

Thursday morning, Steve and Loki enter the training room where the Krav Maga class is held. The Captain is in his uniform, white star emblazoned on his chest. His shield is on his arm. Loki is wearing nice trousers and a white v-neck t-shirt. Panteren is in his hand.

Steve introduces Loki to Agent Sokol. She thanks the Trickster for doing this. He tells her it is nothing. She asks if he will be fighting like that, meaning his clothes. He tells her she will just have to wait and see.

The agents in her class begin to arrive. There are faces there the instructor hasn’t seen before. She kicks them out. Everyone else stands in a large circle around them.

It is time.

Agent Sokol gets everyone’s attention then asks Steve to introduce their guest.

“This is Loki Friggason. He’s kindly agreed to be my sparring partner today.”

Loki nods at the people then turns to Steve.

Agent Sokol asks if anyone has any questions for their guest. Most people just want to see the fight. But there are a few who have questions.

“Why did you invade Earth?”

“Because I wanted to rule it.”

“And now?”

Green eyes glance to Captain America. “I have other things to preoccupy my time.”

“Does Anthony Hopkins really look like Odin?”

The Trickster chuckles. “Are you one of my Mischief Makers? Not sure S.H.I.E.L.D. would look too kindly on that. Yes, the actor Anthony Hopkins bears a striking resemblance to Odin. Only Odin wears an eyepatch like Director Fury, and he has long hair and a full beard. Not like Director Fury.”

“What was your original objective in seducing Captain Rogers?”

He gives a cool look to the questioner. “My original objective was pleasure. And I assure you, it was Captain Rogers who seduced me.”

“Do you care that your daughter is dating a mutant?”

“I care who my daughter dates. I do not care that he is a mutant.”

“Boxers or briefs?”

It takes a moment for Loki to understand the question. Then he looks straight into the questioner’s eyes and proclaims, “Neither.”

“What is your preferred weapon?”

“Daggers and this,” he replies twirling the metal staff. “This is Panteren. She was given to me by King T’Challa of Wakanda and is made from vibranium. She is quite beautiful,” he says as he watches it move and twirl in his hands. He elongates it with his magic then shortens it again.

“Is magic real? Or is it really just advanced science?”

“Some magic is real, and some magic is misclassified.”

“What’s Thor like?”

“Overbearing. Loyal. Optimistic. A warrior in the truest sense.”

“What’s Cap like?”

Loki smiles. “The Captain is commanding, strong, strategic. Steve is intelligent, creative, kind. He is love and acceptance. And I could go on and on, but I was not asked to come here to describe my lover. I was asked to come and fight him.”

There are no more questions after that.

The Captain does a few stretches as a yellow light travels over Loki’s body. He is now in black trousers that are tucked into black boots. The material of his shirt thickens and becomes emerald green with long sleeves and a high gold color. Black and gold gauntlets appear on his forearms. Finally, his helmet appears with shortened horns that do not flare forward too much.

“This is new,” Steve observes.

“I tested out a few outfits during my stay in Wakanda. This one seemed the best for me.”

“I like it. Brings out your eyes.”

Both men get into a fighting stance. The Captain is low, shield held in front of him. The Trickster is more upright, Panteren held ready to strike.

Neither man moves. Loki suspects Steve is still feeling guilty about hitting him in anger. The Trickster steps forward, swings low knowing the shield will block his strike. When it does, he throws a punch with his other hand. It misses its target as the Captain’s free arm rises and blocks. He jumps back as the shield is pushed forward.

Panteren twirls in his hand and he takes a few steps back. The Trickster pauses then rushes forward. The Captain throws a punch that Loki easily avoids. Then the god steps around him and strikes his back with his staff.

They move apart again, sizing each other up.

The next clash isn’t much longer. Loki still plays the part of the aggressor. He knows Steve is holding back. So he swings Panteren hard, knowing it will be blocked once again by the round shield. But this time the Captain staggers back. Loki follows, lengthening his weapon. He strikes the soldier’s open side then sweeps it against the knees. The Captain falls.

“Silly, man. Did you really think you could beat me?”

The Captain looks up, blue eyes blazing with determination and focus. He grabs the vibranium staff when it next comes towards him. He rises.

Loki sends a jolt of magic through it.

The soldier staggers back, letting it go. He takes a breath then charges his opponent.

The Trickster smiles as he watches the soldier come. He does an overhead swing to make the Captain raise the shield over his head in defense. Then the god punches the open stomach. He gets kicked for his trouble.

The Captain strikes with the edge of his shield. It comes down hard on one of Loki’s gauntlets. The elbow of his other arm pops up and hits the god just under the chin.

Loki shakes his head to clear it then smiles. He lunges forward, elegantly avoiding another elbow to the face. He punches the Captain’s side. But then his arm is grabbed and harshly used to force him around. Loki uses his other elbow to strike the soldier in the side. He’s let go.

He sends a bolt of magic through Panteren. The Captain deflects it with the shield, making sure to send it up so as not to hurt anyone.

“Magic, Loki? You already that desperate?”

“I don’t require magic to best you, Captain.”

“Prove it.”

Loki rushes towards the soldier, raising Panteren as though to strike. But then he twirls around, passing his opponent, striking him as he passes. He strikes down at the open shoulder but hits the vibranium shield with a sharp clang.

The Captain shoves up hard then body-slams the god, maneuvering his feet so that his opponent will trip.

The Trickster hits the ground hard. He uses his own feet to trip the Captain. As soon as the soldier is down, Loki rises. But there are arms around his leg and a kick to his lower back. He grabs the soldier’s neck and pulls him up.

The soldier’s legs are dangling off the ground. He throws his shield up at a steep angle then struggles to free himself. His legs come up and push against the man in front of him. Then he twists his body as his arm forces the god’s elbow to bend. He breaks free and rolls on the ground. The Captain jumps up, reaching out to catch his shield.

Loki removes his helmet. It disappears in his hand.

Steve removes his helmet and throws it over the heads of their audience.

Green eyes meet blue then exchange smiles.

The two rush towards each other.

Panteren hits the shield with another clang. The Captain tries to knee the god in the stomach but is blocked. Loki tries to trip the soldier, but his opponent jumps away, turning in the air before using the edge of the shield to slice through the air where his shoulder just was.

It has been a while since Loki has been in battle. Normally, he would have used his blades by now, but he knows they would consider that cheating. No matter. He does not need them to best this Midgardian.

Steve stretches his neck before using his limbs to attack the god. He hasn’t had this good of an opponent since he last fought Thor, and that was quite some time ago.

Panteren and the round shield clang together several more times as the two men begin to grunt with each punch and kick.

The audience grows. The shape they make around the opponents morphs as the two men move about. Clint takes Natasha to higher ground for a better view.

The Captain’s movements are precise, quick, brutal, blocking what comes.

The Trickster’s movements are elegant, flowing, dangerous, avoiding the soldier’s attacks.

Loki spins, using his own momentum to add force behind Panteren. The Captain grabs his arm and forces him to the ground. He straddles the god, tries to capture his wrists. The Trickster strikes his palm against the soldier’s chest, sending him backwards. He sits up and twists, slamming the Captain’s back onto the mat.

He pauses to look at the beautiful face, the parted lips, the blue eyes hidden behind long lashes. In that pause, the Captain brings up the shield, aiming for the god’s shoulder. Loki forces the hand up above the soldier’s head just before claiming the open mouth with his own, his tongue delving into the darkness of it, exploring it hungrily. He can feel Steve pushing him away before suddenly pulling him closer, returning the kiss with needful fervor.

“That is _not_ how you end a fight,” Agent Sokol’s voice says harshly. Loki doesn’t hear it. There is nothing beyond Steve, who rolls them over, switching their positions.

When the Captain’s lips leave his, Loki tries to recapture them, but Steve puts his fingers between their mouths. “I win,” the soldier says softly.

“You tricked me.”

“You’re the Trickster,” he points out. Steve gets up, grabbing his shield, and apologizes to the large group now assembled around them before offering Loki a hand. Then he apologizes to Agent Sokol.

“You know, the few couples I’ve seen do this have either ended up being very unemotional about it or being really upset with each other. I’ve never seen any of them…” She gestures towards the ground where they had just been.

Natasha walks into the center where they are. “Steve and Loki tend to defy most rules.”

Agent Sokol looks at the red-head. “Maybe I should have had you and Barton spar instead.”

The Trickster gives a half-grin. “I doubt the outcome would have been different.” He ignores the look Natasha shoots him.

“So what’s the verdict?” Agent Sokol asks the people gathered around.

“Loki would have won if he hadn’t, you know.”

She turns to the Captain. “Why were you losing?”

“I let him overpower me.”

“That’s right. The shield became a liability. You lost agility because of it.”

“I’m not giving up my shield,” he tells her.

Loki points out, “At least 95% of the enemies Steve will face will not be anywhere as strong as me. Now, would you like us to continue, or are you done with us?”

“Given the fact that I’m a little scared about what might happen if I let you continue, you can go.”

“Make them stay,” a female voice calls. There are some ‘woos’ from the crowd and a bit of laughter.

The agent turns to the Captain. “Please get him out of here before they start demanding you mud wrestle.”

Steve nods. 

A voice from the crowd says, “I thought one of us would get to fight him.”

“Not a good idea,” the Captain says.

Loki turns to the agent who spoke. “What is your name?”

“Agent Jacobs.”

The god hands Panteren to Steve. He waves Agent Jacobs over. “Let’s go then. Let’s see how long you can last.”

“Loki,” Steve warns.

“The boy wants to play, and I have all this energy.” He turns back to the man. “Come on then. Let’s see what you’re made of. I’ll even let you take the first swing.”

Agent Jacobs walks to stand in front of Loki. Their heads bow slightly to each other. Then they get into their fighting stances.

The S.H.I.E.L.D. agent steps forward and throws two punches, three elbows, and two knees at the god. Loki easily avoids or blocks each one. Then he punches Agent Jacobs in the side cracking two ribs and sending him flying into some of the observers. 

The agents shove him back in, and he collapses onto the ground. Loki slowly walks over and kneels next to him. He places a palm against the man’s chest. Loki doesn’t even bother trying to hold down the man’s legs.

“Had enough?” he asks not even out of breath. The man nods. Loki rises and retrieves his weapon from Steve. “After you, Captain.”

Steve leads the way out, retrieving his helmet before they leave.

“Library?” Loki asks hopefully. He turns his clothes back to the dark trousers and white v-neck t-shirt from before.

“Showers.”

“Even better.”

They don’t go to the showers. Instead, Steve pulls Loki into a bathroom and forces him into a stall.

“I thought you said showers.”

“Too open,” Steve replies as he takes Loki’s head in his hands. “Thank you for not hurting the kid too badly. By the way, you were amazing.”

They kiss, working their way back to the hunger they felt on the mat only moments before. Fingertips and palms find bare skin. A body is pressed against the side of the stall. Pants are unfastened. Cocks are removed from all constraints and pressed together.

They breathe into each other’s mouths, both wanting but grateful for the small bit of relief they get from touching each other.

They hear a flush and a door. Whoever it is quickly washes their hands and leaves.

“Not as stealthy as we thought,” Loki says in a low voice.

“It’s a wonder I kept you a secret for as along as I did.” He grinds against his lover.

Loki gasps, his cock hardening between their bodies. “You were magnificent.”

“I didn’t hurt you?”

“No, Darling.” He gives Steve a gentle kiss then a teasing bite.

Steve grinds harder against him. “We shouldn’t be doing this, not here.”

“Then where? Tell me, and we will go straight away.” In answer, his neck gets nibbled and licked and sucked. Loki holds the back of Steve’s head in place.

Steve starts to slowly rut against the god, hips pressing in hard before retreating again.

His phone vibrates. A disappointing sigh escapes each of their lips as the Captain checks his phone. “It’s a message from Fury. He wants us in his office.”

“Us?”

“Yeah.” He steps back.

“Now?”

Steve is refastening his pants. “He didn’t specify, but he usually means now.”

“How disappointing.” He watches as his lover’s hands move to his black trousers and redress him. There is a slight tenting. “How do you suppose we deal with that? Or would you like me to walk around S.H.I.E.L.D. displaying how unfinished you left me.”

“You wanna use my shield to cover it?” Steve smirks.

They leave the bathroom, passing Clint on the way to the elevator. “That was fast,” the archer says.

“Fury,” Steve explains. He and Loki continue, entering the elevator with a few other agents who look at them. Some smirk. Some stand nervously.

“Enjoy the show?” Loki asks.

“Yeah,” one of them answers. “Though I could have done without the twist ending in the first bout.”

Steve concentrates on the numbers lighting up one by one as they pass each floor.

“Well, the ending wasn’t meant for you,” the god replies.

The elevator dings, and two of the agents leave. The door closes. They begin to rise once more. Everyone stands around in awkward silence until another stop leaves Steve and Loki alone.

“Did you really have to ask if they enjoyed the show?”

“I was curious.” He pulls Steve into a kiss. “Did you really have to leave me wanting?”

“You know I didn’t want to, Kitten.”

“It was fun. Don’t you think? We should do that more often.”

Steve slides his hand across Loki’s hip. “So you like fighting back now?”

“I like the focus it gave you. But I still prefer being at your mercy.” He runs his fingers over his lover’s plump lips.

The elevator dings, and they step apart. The Captain strides out of the elevator and leads the way to Fury’s office. The Director’s personal assistant tells them he isn’t in. Steve shows her the message, and she tells them to wait there until the Director gets back.

Loki has other plans. He uses Steve’s badge and a bit of magic to unlock the Director’s door. He and Steve enter, Loki closing the door behind him in the assistant’s face. He hears it lock then leans his back against it. He bites his lower lip. “Alone at last,” he breathes.

“We were just alone in the elevator.”

The god saunters towards Steve, unfastening his trousers as he goes.

“Loki? What are you doing?”

“Finishing what we started,” he replies. He sits on Fury’s desk, pulling Steve towards him. The first few kisses are not returned, but Loki is not one to give up easily. He licks and nips until the other man’s mouth opens. Soon Steve is kissing back with the same passion as when they were on the mat and later in the stall.

Their bodies are pressed together, held close by strong arms.

Steve is standing between Loki’s legs, and he grinds into the god, making both of them moan. “Cameras. Fury is sure to have cameras.”

“Already taken care of. As far as they know, we are calmly sitting waiting for the Director.”

“I love you.”

“I love you back.” They continue to kiss. 

Steve notes, “Fury could walk in at any moment.”

“Exactly. But he does have to go pass the security protocols, so we’ll have a little warning.” He licks the soldier’s lips then kisses him hard.

Steve grabs Loki’s thighs and lifts him off the desk. He stumbles to the windows, pressing the god’s body against the thick glass. Loki’s legs are wrapped around his waist, but he has to put one down to steady himself. The god needs to be able to unfasten the Captain’s trousers.

Their cocks are pressing against each other and their abdomens. Steve takes them in his sure hands and begins to pump them slowly as his mouth busies itself with teeth and tongues.

Steve leans his head back just enough to speak. “If Fury comes now, he’ll know.”

“Yes, he will. And he’ll see first hand what a kinky, perverted little soldier you are.”

The words make the soldier’s hand move faster. “You’re a bad influence.”

“You should punish me for that.”

Steve bites his neck, causing the god to yelp quietly.

“More,” Loki requests.

“Again,” Steve breathes in his ear.

“More,” Loki begs, his breath coming in gulps.

The Captain’s thumb runs over the heads of their cocks, sending a wave of pleasure through them.

“Fuck. Yes. More,” the god begs again, holding onto the Captain’s shoulders.

He does it again, this time describing how he wants to slam Loki face-down on Fury’s desk. “I’d pull your pants down, rip ‘em off if I have to. Then I’d fuck you. I’d enter you hard then slow it down, make sure you felt every bit of me. Then, only after you begged, only after you promised me whatever I wanted, I’d start giving it to you fast and hard.”

Loki moans as Steve’s hand picks up the pace. He can feel the pre-come as it dribbles out. One hand lets go of his Captain and uses the lightning palm where they are joined.

“Fuck,” Steve groans as intense pleasure radiates over his skin. He covers Loki’s mouth with his own as they work together to finish this.

Loki comes first, his body trembling through his orgasm as semen hits his palm and their clothes. He moans into his Captain’s mouth.

Steve can feel him shake, feels the warm wetness of his seed. He comes four short strokes after, pressing Loki against the glass as they shudder together.

They take a moment to breathe.

“You are a bad influence,” Steve repeats. “How are we going to clean this up?”

They hear Fury’s voice barely audible through the door though it’s pretty obvious he’s yelling. “They still in there? If they touched anything…”

There is panic in the blue eyes and calm certainty in the green ones.

Loki pulls a tissue from his pocket and uses magic to transfer their semen onto it. He places it back in his pocket as Steve fastens his trousers.

When Fury enters, the two men are calmly looking out the window. “What do you two think you’re doing?”

They turn around, flushed and breathing a bit heavily. Loki has a languid smile. Steve is looking guilty.

“Oh, hell, no.”

“You wanted to see us, Director?” the Captain asks innocently.

“Just tell me where so I can have it burned.”

Loki and Steve look at each other. The god shrugs. “We don’t know what you’re talking about. Check your cameras if you’re so worried.”

“I’m almost afraid to.”

“What did you want to see us about?” the Captain tries again.

“You do know I keep my office locked for a reason. There is classified information here that you better not have touched.”

“We didn’t touch anything,” Steve assures him.

Loki corrects, “Well, we touched the chair and the glass. And I may have touched your desk. And of course we touched the door and the carpet.”

Fury is not amused. “Take a seat.”

“Oh, can we touch it now?” the Trickster asks. He gets Fury’s death stare in response. They sit without another word.

The Director hands the Captain a folder. “There’s a serial killer making his way down the east coast of Florida.”

“Serial killer?” Steve asks as he opens the file. “Doesn’t sound like the sort of thing S.H.I.E.L.D. usually concerns itself with.”

“Usually. But when the only evidence the killer leaves are trace amounts of gamma radiation, we get interested. Coulson’s team has already been dispatched to the location of the last killing. Captain, you will be joining them there.”

Steve sees in the file that the last location is West Palm Beach. “Why me?”

“In case what we’re dealing with is alien or something bigger than his agents can handle.”

“And Loki?”

The Director turns his eye to the god unhappily. “Will be working with Dr. Banner to determine the source of the gamma radiation and to see if we can track it before the killer strikes again.”

The Captain furrows his brow. “He targets transvestites?”

The bald head nods. “Simmons is having a field day getting into his psychology.”

“We getting any pushback from FBI or local?”

“FBI. Agent May is handling it.”

Steve suddenly feels sorry for the FBI. “When do I leave?”

“Wheels up at 1350.”

That gives Steve just enough time to shower and eat. He nods and asks if there is anything else. There isn’t.

Steve and Loki leave the office. The god notes, “Good thing we had a moment of intimacy before you had to leave. Do you need anything from the Tower?”

“No,” he says heading towards the elevator. “I need a shower and food and a kiss from you.”

“Then lets get you those immediately.”

They get into the elevator and ride back down to the training rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week has gone by, and we find ourselves here once again. Quite a few things happened this chapter, and I’m going to break up the specific thank you’s by section. But before I do that, one huge general THANK YOU to all of you out there.
> 
> Tony waiting for Bruce to tease him – This idea came from dragonsrose4 (ff) who thought JARVIS would have alerted Tony to Hulk’s presence and then Tony would have asked for a visual only to see Hulk having sex with Logan. And of course that would lead to Tony teasing Logan and Bruce about it.
> 
> Thor and Loki’s necklaces – After Steve and Loki got tattoos, several people thought Thor and Loki should get something. skydancer2000 (ff) suggested the necklaces.
> 
> “So what did Loki do to Thor to get him back for the Fish Oil?” was a question asked by skydancer2000. And now we all know.
> 
> The vlog about Anthony Hopkins was suggested by FireChildSlytherin5 (ff) who wants the actor’s fans to show it to him so that Loki and Sir Hopkins can meet.
> 
> Steve bringing up the condoms to Peter, making everyone except May feel very awkward, was for FireChildSlytherin5 who had some really great ideas for scenarios where Steve was the one to first give Peter condoms. It was also for dragonsrose4 who wanted to see the conversation where Peter learns it was Aunt May who wanted Loki to give him the condoms.
> 
> Thrud telling her parents about her decision to leave the Valkyries was to answer some of skydancer2000’s questions about how Thor and Sif would react. I have to say Sif kind of surprised me. Hopefully she still felt in character.
> 
> Steve and Loki’s sparring session – This was originally suggested by Rhyme2Rhapsody (ff) along with a comment about Fury realizing “they fight like they fuck.” So of course I had to make it end with some passionate smooches. Loki can’t help himself. skydancer2000 wondered if Loki would hold back and let Steve win. He didn’t mean to, but his lust got the better of him. And hopefully this fulfilled a bit of kiingofthehiilll17’s request to see “more crazy & dominate Loki.”
> 
> Sex in Fury’s office – Two readers suggested this. evilsenshi (ff) was hoping it would be with fem!Loki. Sorry it wasn’t. I suppose that means they’ll just have to do it there again. The other request for this was from skydancer2000.
> 
> And finally, the new assignment with Coulson’s team is something I’ve been working through with FireChildSlytherin5. I hope you’ll like where this leads.
> 
> Well, that’s all, my lovelies. Thank you again, and have a wonderful week. Until next time…


	108. To Lure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain America helps Coulson and his team track down a serial killer in Florida
> 
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Phil & Jackie  
>  **Explicit Content:** Cross-Dressing, Oral Sex, Grinding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Contains descriptions of serial killings. Although the descriptions are more clinical in nature, they are graphic

As soon as Steve gets off the plane in West Palm Beach, he gets on a much larger one. Coulson calls it the Bus, and the Agent is waiting for the Captain at the bottom of the Bus’ ramp.

“Coulson,” Steve greets him, duffel bag slung over his shoulder, shield on his arm.

“Cap. You read the report?” he asks as they start walking past the Agent’s shiny red two-seat convertible.

“Yeah.” Steve stops to admire the car. “She’s a beauty.”

“Name’s Lola.”

“Lola,” Steve repeats with a smile. “So she’s a bit racy.”

“Can’t you tell? Come on, Fitz is anxious to see you.”

They start to walk again. “Everything okay with him?”

“Yeah. I think he may have replaced me as your number one fan.”

“You did tell him I’m not a saint, right?”

“Oh, I tried. But that line didn’t exactly work on me, either.”

Steve gives a small half-smile. “Well he’s already met Loki and knows we’re together. Maybe if I lose my temper in front of him, he’ll change his tune.”

By that point they are in front of the lab, and Fitz Simmons are hurrying out of their lab to greet the Captain.

“Welcome back, Captain Sir,” the soft Scottish accent says. His face drops. “But you’ve never been here before have you.”

“I haven’t, but I appreciate the welcome all the same. It’s good to see you again, Leo. Hello, Jemma.”

“Hello, Captain Rogers,” she replies with a shy smile.

“You can call me Steve. The others?” he asks.

“Upstairs,” Coulson replies.

The four of them head up the circular staircase to the second level. 

“I gotta ask,” Coulson begins. “Did you and Loki really have sex in Director Fury’s office?”

“Now, Phil, is that really something you think I would do?” he asks as his eyes remain on the steps in front of him.

“You? No. Loki? Absolutely.”

Steve has a hard time suppressing the smile that comes to his face. “In that case, I plead the 5th.”

Fitz Simmons exchange a wide-eyed surprised look as Coulson shakes his head and says, “Oh man. You’ve got some balls on you, Captain. I’m surprised you still have a job.”

“It probably helped that he was already planning on sending me away. Also, he has no proof.”

They head to the middle of the plane, past the lounge with its bar, and go into the Command Center where May, Ward, and Skye are waiting.

Skye gives the Captain a hug. “This is okay, right? I’m not violating any protocols or making you feel uncomfortable?” she asks.

“It’s fine.” He lets her go and turns to the other agents. “Agent Ward. Agent May.”

“Captain,” they both reply.

“Welcome aboard,” Agent May says.

“Any word on the gamma signature?” he asks.

Fitz shakes his head. “I’ve been consulting with Dr. Banner and Mr. Stark.”

“I knew Tony couldn’t stay away. I hope he hasn’t been too much trouble.”

“He keeps calling me Q, which is flattering, and sometimes Trainspotting. I’m not sure how to take that one.”

Agent Jemma Simmons proudly says, “He calls me Hermione.”

“That I can see,” Steve tells her. He understands the Q reference having seen a few James Bond movies. He does not know what Trainspotting is, though. He makes a mental note to Google it later. “So what do we know?”

Agent Ward pulls up a map of Florida and puts it up on the screen. “There have been five unsolved murders along Florida’s east coast,” he says. “One on Merritt Island, two in Melbourne, one in Vero Beach, and one here in West Palm Beach.” Each city lights up when he says its name.

Skye moves the information associated with each of the victims onto the screen. Each has a Driver’s License, a crime scene photo, and two pictures of them smiling with friends. “All five victims were white males in their late 20s to mid 30s who frequently dressed up as women – skirts, make-up, wigs. He ties them up, has his sick fun, then kills them by nearly slicing their heads off with barbed wire. Each one is then placed into a fetal position on the beach.”

“They’re beautiful,” Steve observes looking at the pictures from when they were alive. These men look like professional, elegant women not divas or heavily made-up Vegas showgirls or actresses.

“You noticed that, did you?” Skye says. “Yeah, our guy likes ‘em classy…and strong. Notice the arms on these guys? These aren’t super-effeminate men here. In fact they’re pretty bulky for wanting to look like women.”

“It’s not about looking like women,” Coulson says. “It’s about looking and feeling attractive. For them that just happens to mean wearing make-up and wigs.”

Agent Melinda May takes over. “The first four victims were from Orlando. The fifth from Miami.”

The Captain asks the obvious question. “So is our guy abducting them from their home cities and transporting them? Or were these guys on a trip or something.”

Ward answers, “We believe he’s picking them up at clubs in their home cities, killing them nearby, and then taking their remains to the beach for posing.”

Steve pauses a moment to take it all in. “What does the FBI say?”

“Not much,” Agent May replies. “White male between the ages of 25 and 35, probably molested as a child either by his domineering mother who was most likely in a white-collar profession or by a man who dressed him up in women’s clothing. He’s emasculating them, trying to gain back control through these acts.”

The Captain’s brow furrows in concentration. “Any trophies?”

“Lockets of hair from the wigs,” Agent Simmons replies. “And one testicle from each victim. The other testicle and the penis are cut off but left at the scene - the testicle in the left hand, the penis in their right.”

Steve takes a breath as he looks at each crime scene photo. “And the gamma signature?”

Agent Fitz takes this one. “Traces were found inside their throats and mouths and in their anuses. None in the genital wounds.”

He turns away in disgust. “Is the order important?” He sincerely hopes it isn’t.

“It would appear the sodomy occurs first,” Simmons says quietly. “There are traces of fecal matter in each man’s mouth and throat in addition to the gamma radiation.”

An icon on the screen begins to blink. It’s a call. Skye answers it. Dr. Banner and Tony Stark appear on screen. “We’ve got something,” the gamma expert says.

The Captain turns around. “What?”

“Oh, hi, Steve,” Tony says. “Nice to see you, too.”

“Don’t be an ass, Stark,” Loki’s voice is heard saying before he, too, appears on the screen. He smiles at the image of his love. “Hello, Captain.”

The smile is not returned. “Hello, Loki. What have you got for us?”

Bruce answers. The gamma signature closely matches the Chitauri technology used during the Battle of New York.

Fitz Simmons looks over the results that Dr. Banner has just sent over. They concur. It isn’t a perfect match, but it is really, really close.

“So we’re thinking alien?” Ward asks.

“Obviously,” Tony says with a look that proclaims Ward to be an imbecile.

“But it’s not an exact match,” Bruce notes again.

“So not Chitauri,” May reasons. “Are we thinking different aliens?”

Tony offers, “Or someone who bastardized Chitauri tech.”

“Not possible,” Fitz proclaims. “All of the Chitauri weapons went dead after Iron Man blew up the main ship.” He gives Mr. Stark a soft smile when he sees the billionaire beaming at him. “There’s no way to get it to work.”

“Actually…” Coulson looks around the room. “There was a case where a young couple managed to activate one of the guns and started robbing banks. Agent Sitwell took care of it.”

“What happened to the criminal masterminds?” Tony asks.

“Recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D.” Only the youngest members are surprised.

“Wait,” Skye says. “So I wasn’t the first criminal mastermind to get recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D.?”

Phil smiles at her. “It’s cute that you think you were a criminal mastermind. Let’s just call you a very talented, very annoying thorn in our side.”

Tony tells Skye they should have lunch next time she’s in town. “Speaking from one thorn to another, I may want to recruit you myself.”

“Hands off, Tony,” Coulson warns.

The Captain brings them back to the matter at hand. “It’s not a weapon, not in the traditional sense. These men were almost decapitated not vaporized.”

“So not a weapon then,” May says. “Or he doesn’t know how to use it.”

Loki looks at the young scientist. “Agent Simmons, did you notice anything strange in the autopsies?”

She reviews her notes. “Not particularly. Nothing more than I would expect. Although their prostates did seem to be a bit small, almost shrunken.”

“And what does the prostate do?” he enquires almost like a teacher leading his student to an answer.

“Well, it serves several functions. It pumps semen through the penis after triggering an erection and controls the flow of urine. It also creates an alkaline substance that allows semen to live longer in the more acidic vaginal area once it’s ejaculated. And it produces an important enzyme that converts testosterone to dihydrotestosterone. But I’m not exactly sure what you’re getting at.”

“Perhaps the sodomy isn’t sexual at all. Perhaps it is simply the most efficient way to,” and here Jemma joins him, “gain access to the prostate gland.”

She looks at Loki like he is a genius as she continues alone, “and thus to the enzymes and bodily fluids he needs.” Her fingers begin to move quickly across the screen.

“A hundred points to Gryffindor,” Tony proclaims, making Jemma blush.

Ward doesn’t quite buy it. “If it isn’t sexual then why does he choose transvestites?”

“Because he can’t help but see it as sexual,” Skye replies. “So he wants someone who looks like a woman. But with arms that show the guy has a lot of testosterone…maybe.”

The Captain agrees with Skye. “And he cuts off the genitals to make them feel more like women.”

“And putting that thing in their mouth?” May asks. “What purpose does that serve?”

“To shut them up,” Tony suggests. “To punish them more. He’s giving it to them in both ends. Maybe he’s giving them what he thinks they want.”

“Anger,” Steve replies. “Were any of these men gay or bisexual?”

“Yes,” May answers. “All of them.”

“Isn’t that obvious?” Ward asks.

“No, Ward, it isn’t.” Coulson explains, “There are plenty of men who like to wear dresses who are heterosexual.”

“Maybe you should try it,” Skye teases Ward. “Get in touch with your softer side.” That earns her a dirty look from him.

The Captain continues. “He’s angry at them for letting him pick them up. And Tony is right; it’s a punishment. He’s giving them a cruel version of what he thinks sex between men is.”

He pauses for a moment then starts to go through the steps. “He cuts off their genitals first to make them more like a woman. Then he sodomizes them to get what he needs from the prostate. But from whatever angle he’s doing this, they still look like men. Their bodies are men’s bodies. It makes him feel disgusting. He may actually have some repressed sexual attraction to men, and that makes him angrier because he likes it. It arouses him. So he uses whatever it is and shoves it into their mouths. He wants it to be his dick, but either he can’t get it up or it would be too much like admitting he wants it.” He takes a breath. “He kills them. He kills them hoping it will kill the desire inside of him. But then he needs another prostate, and it begins again.”

Everyone is quiet as Steve’s words sink in.

Tony is the first to speak. “Gee, Cap. Identify much?”

“He’s nothing like Steve,” Loki snaps at him.

Agent May crosses her arms in front of her chest. “So basically the FBI got it completely wrong. Is anyone here surprised?”

“They were working with what they knew,” Bruce notes. “We just happen to know more.”

“Can we trace the gamma signature?” Coulson asks.

Tony tells him that they are working on that now, concentrating on Orlando and Miami.

“Good,” Captain Rogers says. “We’ll work at it from the other end, see if we can figure out where he’ll pick up his next victim.”

Skye pulls up some more information. “According to their credit cards, the ones from Orlando were picked up at either The Great Oasis or Temptation Floats. The one in Miami was picked up at Cock-Tails. All occurred on the same nights and at the same locations as a transvestite meet-up.”

“When’s the next one in Miami?”

“Tomorrow night.”

“Okay,” the Captain says. “If the scientists can’t find the signature by then, we go undercover.”

“Are you serious?” Ward asks.

“Deadly. You and I are going in as bait. Hopefully he’ll choose one of us over a civilian.” He turns to Skye. “We fit the M.O., right?”

“Oh, yeah,” she says as her head makes quick little nods.

“I’ll go in, too,” Coulson says. “Won’t hurt to have another set of eyes in the place.”

“Okay.”

Ward insists he is not cross-dressing. Agent May gives him the tiniest of smiles. “What’s wrong, Ward? Afraid you won’t be pretty enough?”

“Oh, I’ll be pretty enough. I’ll be damn pretty,” he assures her.

“Good. Can’t wait to see it.”

The Captain continues. “Fitz, Skye, we’re going to need to know everything about where the meet-up is taking place. We will need eyes and ears there. Wouldn’t hurt to have gamma radiation scanners, too. Simmons, anything you can tell us about how he’s incapacitating his victims would be really helpful. Also, anything that will make us more attractive to him. May, Ward, we need a take-down plan, two actually. One if he picks one of us. One if he doesn’t.”

“And if he isn’t there or we can’t identify him?” she asks.

“Not an option. No one else dies.”

“And what are you going to do?” Loki asks not liking at all the idea of his lover using himself as bait.

“Coulson and I will work with May and Ward. It will be helpful to check out the ground around the club, get a feel for the area. Besides, May has to take time out to fly the plane and inform the FBI about some of our findings. Also, Ward and I need to study the victims’ personalities. If there is a commonality, we need to be sure we can mimic that.”

“Oh, God,” Ward moans, rolling his eyes.

“Do be careful,” Loki tells his love.

“I always am.”

“And if you need me,” the god begins.

Steve raises his left arm. “I know how to get in touch with you. I’ll call you tonight.”

Loki nods. “You better, or I’ll continue reading Order of the Pheonix without you.”

He knows Loki is already worrying. He would be, too, if the roles were reversed. “No need to threaten, Kitten. I’ll call.”

“Aww,” Skye and Jemma say.

There are eye rolls from Tony, Ward, May, and Coulson. Bruce and Fitz also think it’s sweet, but just smile softly.

“Hey, Q,” Tony says. “Call us when you’re back in your lab. We can discuss the gamma sensors.”

“Sure,” Fitz responds hoping he doesn’t look too pleased to be working with the great Tony Stark and Bruce Banner on this.

“Great. Enterprise out,” Tony says, and the screen goes blank.

“Enterprise out?” Ward asks.

“You learn to just go with it,” Steve tells him.

They disband. Skye heads downstairs with Fitz Simmons. May goes to the cockpit, passing the crew quarters on her way, grateful to be sitting alone in her pilot’s chair. She goes through the pre-flight checks before flying the Bus to Miami. Coulson goes upstairs to his office, asking Ward to show Steve where he will bunk for the night.

They don’t have a spare crew quarter, which after seeing how tiny they are Steve is grateful for. He will sleep on the couch in the lounge area just aft of the Command Center. When Fitz hears of this, he will think it is a travesty and offer his quarters to the Captain. Steve will assure him that the couch is much more to his liking. Cap stores his gear in the interrogation room then gets himself a ginger ale from the bar.

He’s impressed by the plane and tells Agent Ward.

“You’ve got Stark Tower,” Grant Ward notes.

“Doesn’t exactly travel,” Steve says with a small smile. “So what do you do for fun, Agent Ward?”

The dark-haired man looks at him cautiously. “I’m going to go help May.” He leaves.

“I tried,” Steve says to the empty space. He goes back to the Command Center and starts looking through the biographies of the victims.

xxx

In Miami, Coulson, Ward, May, and Rogers are walking the area around Club Caliente. That’s the location of tomorrow night’s transvestite meet-up. They walk the evening streets paying special attention to parking garages and car parks.

There is a line outside the nightclub of people wanting to go in. Steve wonders if they will be able to get inside tomorrow night when it will no doubt be even more crowded. Maybe the meet-up will have a guest list. He hopes so. Although he really hopes it doesn’t come to that.

He busies himself taking pictures with his cell phone. They are automatically being uploaded to the Bus along with the pictures being taken by Coulson’s team.

“I should be out there,” he can here Skye say through his earpiece.

Ward’s voice comes next. “Sounds like someone’s jealous she didn’t get to go on the fieldtrip.”

“Shut up, Ward,” Skye pouts.

“Children,” Coulson warns. “Can we at least try acting like a proper team while Captain America is on the comm?”

It makes Steve smile. He’s glad Phil has found a group of people that feel like a family. That thought reminds him that he needs to ask about Jackie. Oh, what the hell. “Hey, Phil, does Jackie know about your children?”

He can hear the leader chuckle on the other line. “She knows about them but hasn’t met any of them yet. They need to learn some manners first.”

“That’s not very nice,” Simmons says.

Fitz tries to make it better. “I think he was just joking.”

May’s voice breaks in. “Do we have everything we need?” She sounds slightly annoyed.

Skye answers, “Other than that guy Coulson just took a picture of, yes. Hey, Coulson, do me a favor and get that guy’s phone number, the one in the yellow shirt.”

“What was that, Skye? I couldn’t hear you. You’re breaking up,” Coulson calmly replies. “Okay, gang, let’s head back in.”

xxx

It’s late. Jemma and Skye are heading aft to the bar to get a drink before going to bed. They cut through the Command Center, which is a straighter line to the lounge area than walking around the circular wall. But just as they get to the door closest to the bar, they hear the voice of Captain Steve Rogers.

“Hey, Kitten. How are you?”

They stop and look at each other.

He speaks again. “The same. I’m lying on a couch that isn’t big enough for the two of us, but I wish you were here in my arms all the same.”

Jemma whispers, “It would be rude to disturb him.”

Skye nods with a little too much enthusiasm.

“Any luck locating the gamma signature?” he asks. After a pause he says, “I hope so.” Another short pause. “What am I wearing? A white t-shirt and the pajama pants you packed me. Did you really have to pick the ones with my shield all over them?”

Jemma and Skye exchange another look that conveys how adorable they think this is.

“You should have seen the look Ward gave me when he saw them,” he continues into the phone. He sighs. “Yeah. I kind of figured…I…I…That’s…” He groans. “That’s not fair. Loki, stop. I’m not in a room. I’m…I’m not going to have phone sex with you,” he says in a low voice.

The women look at each other with a mixture of disappointment and amusement.

“Fury’s office wasn’t enough for you?” He laughs. “That’s very tempting…Well they do have an interrogation room. And Coulson has this sweet little convertible that I’d just love to show you the inside of.”

There is a pause that causes the two women to listen harder.

“No fair, Kitten…Oh, really? I may just have to punish you for that...Yes, the good kind.”

‘The good kind,’ Skye mouths to Jemma suggestively.

“Well, I’d tie your hands above your head, put a blindfold over your eyes…No, no gag. I want to hear you beg. Then I’d take the razor, and then you’ll just have to wait until I’m there to find out what happens next.” He laughs at Loki’s reaction. “Wasn’t it you that told me how wonderful anticipation is?”

The lights in the Command Center suddenly come on. They turn and see Leo Fitz at the other side of the room. Skye turns off the lights from her end as he asks them what they’re doing there standing in the dark. They try to shush him. He walks over to them to see what’s so interesting.

He hears Steve’s voice saying, “It’s nothing. Someone probably forgot something in the Command Center. It’s fine. See? That’s why no phone sex…I love you back, Kitten. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay? Good-night.” There is another pause. “Loki,” he says as though saying he doesn’t want to do whatever is being asked of him. 

Jemma’s and Skye’s attention is back on the Captain’s voice. Leo looks at the women like they are crazy stalkers. 

Steve starts to sing softly. "Baby I’m amazed at the way you love me all the time. Maybe I’m afraid of the way I love you. Baby I’m amazed at the way you pulled me out of time. Hung me on a line. Maybe I’m amazed at the way I really need you.”

Leo, feeling like he’s intruding on something intimate, walks back across the Command Center, hurting himself when he bumps against the table.

“I just sang to you,” Steve is saying as though that should be enough. “I’m sorry, Kitten, but that’s all you’re getting. I love you.” A moment later he says good-bye and ends the call.

Jemma pulls Skye back across the room to the other entrance. They don’t stop till they are in front of Jemma’s quarters.

“Fury’s office?” Skye says in disbelief.

“Coulson mentioned it earlier,” Jemma says excitedly. “He didn’t deny it.”

“Didn’t deny it? I’m pretty sure we just heard him confirm it. Wow. Who knew Captain America liked to get freaky with it.”

Leo sticks his head out of his own quarters. “That man is a national hero. You should show some respect.”

“Oh, I’d love to show him all kinds of respect,” Skye says suggestively, making Jemma giggle.

After a shaking of the head and an eye roll, Leo tells them they are hopeless. Then he goes back into his quarters and closes the door.

“Oh,” Jemma says, “but isn’t he adorable when he talks to Loki?”

“Adorable? He mentioned tying Loki up and blindfolding him. I mean, wow,” Skye says as though her world has been changed for the better.

“And then he sang,” Jemma recalls as she looks wistfully at nothing.

“I have to admit, I’m kinda wishing I was Loki right now.”

“Me, too,” the scientist admits in a whisper. “He’s such a fine specimen.”

“He’s a fine hunk of man meat is what he is. Damn.”

Grant Ward is walking out of the galley that also leads to the cockpit. “Who are we talking about?”

“A certain super soldier,” Skye says. “Welp, I should go to bed. Night all.” And with that she goes into her own quarters.

Jemma says good-night to Agent Ward and does the same.

Grant scowls in the direction of the lounge area. He doesn’t like having Captain America, Mr. Wonderful, Mr. Everyone-Loves-You on board. Even Melinda May seems enamored by him. He goes into his quarters and tries to sleep.

xxx

Tracking the gamma signature is not panning out. But they have a plan. They have a plan, but Steve isn’t sure he can pull it off. According to friends and family, all of the victims were fairly outgoing and could be very flirtatious. He isn’t sure he can pull that off.

But there are other things to worry about, important things like clothes. He and Ward need to look good. As the team has lunch around the table just outside the crew quarters, Steve tells Ward and Coulson that they should decide what they’ll be wearing. “Does the Miami S.H.I.E.L.D. office have a Closet?”

“They do,” Coulson confirms. “But I’m not sure they’ll have any dresses that will fit the two of you. They don’t get much call for cross-dressing agents. But we can try. You can certainly get wigs there, though. Maybe shoes.”

“Okay, well, I guess we’ll find out when we get there.”

Ward points out that there’s still a chance that they’ll locate the gamma signature. Fitz tells him that is becoming increasingly doubtful.

Steve offers to help clean the dishes. Coulson insists that he does not. “You’re our guest. Besides, it’s Ward and May’s turn to clean. We wouldn’t want to deprive them of that now, would we.”

After lunch, Steve goes down to the lab to see if Fitz Simmons and Skye need anything. They don’t. He goes back to the Command Center and continues looking through the lives of the men who were destroyed by the killer they are hunting. After a while, he contacts Loki on a video call.

“Hello, Darling. Still no luck on our end,” Loki says.

“Hi, Kitten. That’s okay. I’m basically assuming you won’t find him before the meet-up.”

“You look tired. Did you sleep?”

“Yeah. Just dreading tonight.”

“Why, Darling? You’re going to be brilliant.”

Steve tries to explain how vivacious and confident these men were. “He must be attracted to that. How on Earth am I going to fake my way through that?”

“Fake?! Darling, you don’t need to fake anything.”

“I can’t flirt,” Steve declares.

Loki smiles at him. “You’re an idiot.”

He looks really hurt. “What? Why?”

“How many times have you flirted with me?”

“That’s different. I know you. I love you. I know you love me.”

“All right. How about when you flirted with Peggy?”

“I didn’t,” Steve admits. “I could barely talk to her. I kept putting my foot in my mouth. She actually asked me if I had ever talked to a woman before. It was awful.”

“Even after the super serum?” Ward asks as he walks in.

“Yes. It was still me inside, and I knew she wasn’t shallow enough to have her mind changed by my new body.”

“And the other women?” Loki asks, unsure he wants to know.

“Weren’t of Peggy’s caliber. My first kiss after the serum was from a woman who kissed me.”

“That’s an act, right?” Ward asks. “The whole aw-shucks-I’m-such-a-good-guy routine?”

“He is a good guy,” Loki assures him. He turns to Steve. “We can practice. Flirt with me.”

“Loki,” Steve says tiredly.

“It’s just role-playing, Darling. We are at a bar. You are dressed beautifully. You are exactly what I’m looking for. I sit down next to you. Ready?” He waits for Steve to nod. “Hello. I’m Loki. May I buy you a drink?”

“Uh, yeah. Sure.”

“And may I have your name?”

“Steve.”

“Steve? You’re very beautiful, Steve.”

“Uh, thanks?”

Grant is not impressed. “This is hopeless. I don't even know why we’re doing this.”

“Give him a moment,” Loki says perturbed. “He’s not used to this.”

“Why would he be? Everyone always falls at his feet.”

The Captain turns to the Agent. “You gotta problem with me, Ward?”

“I’ve got a problem with everyone thinking you’re the second coming.”

“Maybe if you showed them some respect you’d realize that’s not what’s going on.”

“Are you kidding? Fitz practically worships you.”

“He looks up to me,” Steve admits. “And if you got your head out of your ass for a bit, you’d see he looks up to you, too. He respects you, Ward. The only difference between us is that I respect him back.”

Grant Ward suddenly feels a little defensive. “I respect him.”

“Do you? Because that isn’t what I saw in New York.” Steve sees Coulson standing behind Ward. The head of the team puts a finger to his lips.

Ward looks down a little sheepishly. “Yeah, well, I was having a bad day. And things have changed since then.”

“Good. I’m glad to hear it,” Steve says. “You’re a good agent. But not everyone is like you. Not everyone has your strengths. That’s a good thing in case you hadn’t figured that out. Even the skinniest and the weakest people out there can contribute and serve.” 

“Yeah, I know,” Ward assures him.

Steve isn’t sure he does. “Were you always athletic, Ward? Played sports when you were a kid?”

“Yeah. Baseball. Football.”

“High school jock?”

“Yeah. High school and college.”

“Then you may know with your head, but you don’t know with your heart. I’ve been where Fitz is, having guys twice or three times my size threaten me, guys who could and did beat me up mercilessly. It’s why Dr. Erskine chose me. He knew that I knew what it was like to be on the other side of that.”

Grant is digesting the Captain’s words. “I get it, Cap. I do. Fitz and I were sent on a mission not that long ago. I saw a side of him I hadn’t expected. The kid ’s got guts and brains.”

“Kind of like Captain Rogers,” Coulson says from behind him.

Ward quickly turns around. “How long ‘ve you been standing there?”

“Long enough.” He walks into the room. “Loki.”

“Phil,” the god replies.

“I trust you’re on the phone for a reason?”

“The Captain and I were reviewing strategy for ensnaring the killer.”

Steve corrects him. “Loki was trying to teach me how to flirt.”

“You mean Bucky never taught you?” Coulson asks.

“He tried. I preferred his lessons on self defense, though all I really took from that was to grab a trashcan lid and duck.”

“He didn’t tell you to run?” Ward asks.

“He did. Never listened. He always said I was too stupid to run.”

Ward’s eyebrows rise in disbelief. “So standing up to guys three times bigger than you you’re okay with. But flirting has you running scared?”

Steve shrugs.

“I think I have the answer,” Loki says.

“Do tell,” Coulson replies.

Ward crosses his arms in front of his body. “This should be good.”

“Oh it is. And it’s only two words.” Loki raises a finger as he says each one. “Dracula. Me.” They stare at him as though he just spoke gibberish. He rolls his eyes. “Surely I don’t have to explain Dracula to you.”

“No,” Steve says, blushing as memories from that night start to fill his mind. “But I’m not going to use a crappy Transylvanian accent and ask to suck his blood.”

“I was talking about the confidence, Darling, not the accent nor the blood. Though now that you mention it we haven’t done that in a while.”

Coulson and Ward look at the Captain in confusion.

Steve shrugs uncomfortably as he gestures to the image of Loki. “He’s…It’s not…”

“Stop squirming, Darling,” Loki says. “I promise not to say anymore.”

Coulson brings the conversation back. “You said ‘you’.”

“Steve complains that I flirt too much. If that’s the case, then all he needs to do is channel me. Just think about what I would say and say it. Surely you know me well enough by now to have some inkling as to what that might be.”

The Captain considers it and realizes that could work. “Thank you, Loki.”

“My pleasure, Captain. But then again, you always are,” he says with a teasing smile. “Coulson, I understand you have quite the car. Steve mentioned that he’d like to show it to me.”

“No one gets to touch Lola,” Ward says. “You’re only allowed to touch it if you’re a passenger.”

“It’s true,” Coulson says. “Maybe when we’re all in the same city, I’ll let Steve take you out for a drive in it. There will be rules though,” he adds as he ignores the look of disbelief on Ward’s face.

The dark-haired agent turns to the Captain. “I think I hate you again.”

Steve smiles. “Coulson just knows I appreciate a fine piece of machinery.”

“I’ve ridden his Harley,” Phil admits. “Seems only fair.”

xxx

Agent Coulson, Agent Ward, and Captain Rogers have been looking through what is available in the Miami S.H.I.E.L.D. office’s Closet. There is far less than Steve had hoped. If they had needed linen suits or bathing trunks or guayabera shirts, they would have had no problems. But they have a very specific need.

The Captain is not happy. “This guy has very particular tastes. If we don’t match it, we won’t get his attention.”

Coulson shakes his head. “I think we need to bite the bullet and go shopping.”

“No,” Ward whines. “God, no.”

“I’ve got a better idea. Grab a wig, shoes, and clothes. Doesn’t matter what they look like. Then we’ll head back to the Bus.”

Steve finds it a bit odd that Coulson doesn’t take anything. “I’ve got it covered,” Phil tells him.

Back on the Bus, they go over the layout of the nightclub with Skye and Fitz. Then they go over the area around the nightclub with May. Although the victims had been killed on the beach, they had been violated elsewhere.

Simmons found trace amounts of rohypnol in their system, too little for the FBI labs to have identified. Current theory is that the killer is drugging the men after leaving the club. This is based on the fact that at least one of the men said good-bye to some friends before leaving, and the friends described him as a bit tipsy but nothing more.

Fitz gives Ward, Rogers, and Coulson small sensors that should detect the gamma radiation signature they are looking for. “Even if he doesn’t have the object with him, which would be likely, he should still be giving off that radiation. Especially if the prostate fluids are for himself,” the soft Scottish accent says.

“Time to get ready,” Steve announces. “Let’s meet in the lounge in 10. Clothes and shoes. Bring the wigs. We’ll get them squared away once we’re dressed properly.”

Those agents who are not acting as bait or live look-out wait in the lounge to see how the men will look. 

Steve appears first in a black pencil skirt and white top that don’t quite fit him. He’s wearing sandals and is carrying a blond wig.

Ward appears next in tan pants, a guayabera, and sandals. He carries a wed rig.

“I’m confused,” Skye says. “I thought you were supposed to be dressed as a woman.”

“Cap said to grab whatever.”

May wolf-whistles the man coming down the stairs. Coulson is wearing a red scoop-neck dress and black pumps. His head is covered by a golden-brown wig styled in what used to be known as the Rachel haircut. “Didn’t have time to do my make-up,” he says when he gets to the bottom of the stairs.

“Wow,” Steve says. “You look really good.”

“Thanks, Cap.” He smiles at his team who are all looking at him as though wondering if this is really real.

“We don’t,” Steve continues. He taps his arm three times. “Loki. Please come.”

A moment later, Loki appears. “You called?”

“That’s a neat trick,” Skye says as Fitz Simmons sit staring. May and Ward are not amused.

The god glances at everyone. “You’re looking lovely, Agent Coulson.”

“Thank you, Loki. It was just a little something I had in my closet.”

Steve gets his attention. “Loki, Ward and I need better clothes.”

“Indeed you do.”

Steve looks at Ward, taking in the form of the man in front of him. He points. “Dark purple skirt. Fishtail hem.”

“Long or short?”

“Front at the knee. Back a bit longer.”

Loki directs his magic at the tan pants, making them transform.

“Top should be white, sleeveless. Give him a B cup. Make the shirt a wrap.” The artist steps closer to Ward as the shirt transforms. “Make the skirt maroon and the top black. Black peep-toe shoes with a kitten heel. Simple gold chain…with a crucifix. Gold chain around his hips. And make the blouse a softer material. Silk.” He runs his eyes over the Agent once Loki has done his thing. “Put the wig on,” he tells Ward.

Ward plops it on his head with no ceremony. Skye walks up to him and straightens the red wig.

“Dark brown hair. Wavy. Shoulder length.” A movement catches Steve’s eye, and he looks at May. “Make the wig look like Agent May’s hair.”

Fitz Simmons sit with their mouths open as they take in the complete view of Ward.

“Wow,” Skye says. “A little make-up, and you’ll be totally do-able.”

Steve nods. “Even I’d sleep with you if I wasn’t already with Loki.” He turns to the women. “Who’s good with make-up?”

“Ooh. Me,” Skye says. “I’ve got a lip gloss that will be perfect. It’s called Candy Apple.”

Ward scowls at her. Steve tells her that if she uses a bright lipstick to keep the eyes light. “Just a little mascara and eyeliner.”

“You got it, Cap,” she says with a very happy grin.

“And you, Darling?” Loki asks.

He turns to face the god. “Fix the fit on the skirt. Make the shirt sapphire blue. A halter top with a high neck.” Once that is done, he asks, “Do my shoulders look okay?”

Green eyes take in the shoulders and the muscular arms. “Your shoulders look amazing.”

Steve turns to the women. “Necklace?” They nod. “A silver locket,” he decides. It appears around his neck, the locket itself hanging to just beneath the bra he is now wearing. The front has a relief of Loki’s helmet. He runs his thumb over it. He opens the locket and sees two pictures. One is of Peggy, the other of Bucky. Blue eyes look up at his love. “The three people I love most?”

“To remind you to be careful and come back to me. Shoes?”

“Blue Mary-Janes.” He has to adjust how he’s standing when he suddenly has heels on his shoes. He puts on the wig. “Make me look like Fay Wray.”

Loki smiles as he makes the wig slightly more blonde with loose curls. “How I wish I could take you to the top of the Empire State Building.”

“Maybe later, King Kong.”

“Nicely done,” Coulson says.

“Agent Simmons,” the Captain begins turning to her, “would you mind helping me with make-up?”

“Not at all,” she replies.

The men get their make-up done there in the lounge area. Steve gets progressively more nervous as this happens. He keeps looking at Loki who stands at the bar with Fitz and May. (Coulson is doing his own make-up.) Finally, with a sweep of a soft pink lipstick, Steve is done.

“You look stunning,” Loki tells him. The god walks up to the super soldier and touches his cheek, gazing into the blue eyes that are enhanced by dark eyeliner and smoky eyeshadow. “When this operation is finished, we are going to dinner and dancing. And you are keeping this on. All of it.”

“You ordering me now, Kitten?”

“Please?” 

Steve leans in and says softly in his ear. “Only if you promise afterwards to wear eyeliner, suspenders, and no shirt.”

Loki smiles widely. “As you wish, Darling.” He adds, “Coulson and Ward may join us for dinner and dancing as well. Wouldn’t want to break up the trio.”

“No, thanks,” Ward replies through wine-colored lips. “The sooner I get this off the better.” (Fitz is busy taking photos of him to be used at a later date.)

“I wouldn’t want to intrude,” Coulson replies through dusky rose lips.

“No intrusion,” Loki assures him. “You can bring Leo. Or if you’d rather not look like a cougar, bring Melinda.”

“I don’t think so,” Agent May says.

“Fitz? What do you say?” Coulson asks. “Care to join us for dinner? We can skip the dancing.”

Leo is torn. He’d love to have dinner with the Captain. He’s just not sure he’s comfortable doing it when the Captain and his boss are both in drag. But Jemma is looking at him, silently telling him he must go. He finally replies, “Sure?”

“It’s settled then.” Loki looks into Steve’s eyes, enhanced by the smoky grey color around the eyelids. He lightly taps their noses together before bringing the artist’s hand to his lips and kissing it.

“Just pretend I’m you?”

“Just pretend you’re me.”

xxx

In the SUV, Fitz is showing Simmons the pictures he took of Ward. He plans on using them to blackmail Ward should the need ever arise.

“He’s very pretty,” Simmons notes. “The Captain is quite talented.”

“Where did Coulson get his though, I wonder.”

Skye thinks he probably just had it in his closet. “He seemed to know an awful lot about cross-dressing,” she notes.

“Isn’t it strange though,” Simmons says in her English accent, “how women wearing trousers isn’t considered cross-dressing but men in skirts is.”

“Except the kilt,” Fitz notes. “If you considered a kilt a skirt. Which it isn’t.”

Skye shurgs. “To each his own. I think all three of them looked awfully good…if I was into that sort of thing. Which I’m not,” she tells them but doesn’t convince them.

Loki opens one of the back doors and climbs in. “They’re inside.”

“Hey, Loki,” Skye begins. “How do you like Cap in drag?”

“I think he looks gorgeous.”

“Has he ever dressed up like a woman before?” she asks.

“No. Though he has –“ He stops himself, realizing the Steve would not want the panties to be common knowledge. “Never mind.”

“No,” Skye practically yells. “You can’t start a sentence like that and then not finish.

“I’ve worn a nightgown for him before,” Loki decides to tell her. “First as a woman then as a man. I think he rather liked it. At least he says he did.”

“Freaky Cap,” she says happily. “So did you two really do it in Fury’s office?”

He smiles at her as everyone else strains to listen to his answer.

She is just about to demand that answer when Coulson’s voice comes over the comm. “We’re in a private room for the meet-up. Everyone stand by.”

Ward and Rogers are on opposite ends of the bar. Coulson has taken a corner table with May. Fitz checks the gamma sensors. They aren’t picking up any readings.

A man approaches Ward. “Hey, Sweetie.”

Ward turns to look at him. “Sweetie? Really?” He waits for Fitz to tell him there is no gamma signature before telling the guy to get lost.

A woman approaches Steve. “You are so beautiful,” she says. He thanks her and tries to figure out what Loki would say. He compliments her back. She asks if she can buy him a drink. By then, he’s been informed that there is no gamma signature on her. He declines. “Gay,” he says. “Sorry. But if I wasn’t…”

“Figures,” she pouts and walks away.

A woman starts to flirt with Ward. He starts to flirt back. Fitz, Skye, and Simmons all have to tell him she isn’t giving off any gamma radiation before he finally lets her go.

A man puts his hand on the small of Ward’s back. He almost breaks the man’s hand. Luckliy he isn’t the one they are looking for, either.

After an hour, they are beginning to think this is hopeless.

A slightly older man sits next to Steve. The Captain looks over and gives a friendly smile. The guy says hello. He says hello back. That’s when he hears Fitz’ voice telling him that that could be the guy. There is some gamma radiation coming off of the man.

Steve is has just started trying to figure out how to get the man’s attention when the man turns to him and asks, “May I buy you a drink?”

The Captain is a little stunned. He reminds himself to act like Loki. “Depends,” he replies. “What do you want in return?”

“A bit of conversation and your name.” Dark blond hair has begun to recede. Brown eyes spaced a little too far apart have just a hint of a bag under each one. He’s dressed in khaki pants and a tight linen shirt that accentuates his lean muscles. He isn’t gorgeous, but he is attractive.

“Henry,” Steve tells him, causing Loki to smile. “And yours?”

The man orders their drinks. “Guess.”

“I hate guessing,” Steve says with just a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

“Come on. Just one guess. What name do I look like?”

Steve looks him over out of the corner of his eyes. “Elliot. You look like an Elliot.”

“Well what do you know. You are exactly right. My name is Elliot.”

“Imagine that,” Steve says, the disbelief obvious in his voice. He focuses his attention on his drink, the one he had been drinking before their suspect came along.

Loki is watching the video over Skye’s shoulder.

Elliot smiles at Henry. “It’s true. You are a really good guesser.”

Steve doesn’t buy it. “Really.” He shrugs. “Okay. Fine. You are Elliot.” He lifts his glass in the air before downing the small bit that was there. The bartender quickly replaces the drink. “So tell me, Elliot, do you always go around buying strangers’ drinks? Or am I special.”

“Oh you are very, very special.”

“Well,” he says with a smile. “At least we agree on something.” He raises his new glass. “Cheers.”

“Cheers.”

They clink glasses and drink.

“You weren’t at the last meet-up, were you. I would have remembered you if you were.”

“That’s sweet,” Steve says. “No. This is my first one. I’m new in town. Trying to make some new friends.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“I almost didn’t come to this one.”

“I’m glad you did,” Elliot says and puts his hand on Steve’s knee.

Loki’s eyes narrow and his nostril’s flair. Skye can feel him tense behind her.

“Well aren’t you sweet.” He can hear Ward’s voice in his ear asking if this means he can leave now. Coulson tells him no.

“So is that what you’re looking for? Friends?” Elliot asks.

“Friends. Fun. I was hoping long-term, but short-term will do, too. It’s been a while since I’ve had a friend.”

“And how many drinks do I have to buy you before we become friends?”

“Oh, two more at least.” Steve downs the drink and puts it gently back on the bar.

He’s impressed. “You don’t mess around do you.”

Steve takes a breath and imagines what Loki would say. “Well, life is short. And I really want to make a friend tonight.” He takes Elliot’s hand and slides it just a little higher up his leg. (Loki’s hands tense into fists.) He tilts his head down and looks up through his lashes. “You do want to be my friend, don’t you, Elliot?”

“Yes, I do. Very much so.”

Loki is both proud and angry. He does not like hearing Steve flirting with someone else, especially when that someone wants to hurt his love.

“Good,” Steve says. He’s pretty sure he’s seeing lust in the brown eyes. “Then you may buy me another drink.”

May’s voice asks if they should be concerned. Coulson explains that Captain Rogers can’t get drunk. The super soldier will be fine.

“So what do you do, Elliot?” Steve asks when he has a new drink in his hand.

“I’m in sales.”

“Of course you are,” he replies. He hopes he doesn’t sound too much like Loki.

“And what do you do, beautiful Henry?”

“I’m in operations.” He leans towards Elliot. “It’s a very demanding job.”

“Lot’s of stress?”

“I knew you’d understand.” He gives a small smile.

“You must be very tense,” Elliot says.

“Very.”

In the SUV, Loki runs his hands through his hair. It’s taking a lot of willpower not to go in there and destroy this Elliot.

“Here’s to relieving tension,” Elliot toasts. They clink glasses again.

The hand slides higher up Steve’s leg. He gently takes it and slides it lower. “Wouldn’t want to rush it too much.”

Loki asks Coulson, “How much longer?”

“We need evidence.”

“Or I can destroy him, and if no one else dies you know you got the right man.”

“No, Loki.” He exchanges a look with May. She doesn’t have to say anything for him to know that she kind of likes Loki’s idea.

Elliot asks Henry how he likes Miami.

Steve gives some vague answer. He much prefers punching someone than having to flirt with them, especially knowing that Loki is witnessing it. He feels false and almost like he’s cheating.

“Something wrong, Henry?”

“Sorry. It’s nothing.” After Elliot presses, he says, “Just suddenly missed my old boyfriend. Not the sort of topic one should discuss with new friends.”

“Maybe I can help you forget him.”

“Here’s to forgetting,” Steve says and drains his glass.

When the next drink arrives, Elliot notes this now makes them friends.

“Mmm. I like friends,” Steve says. He runs his fingers lightly over the arm whose hand is on his leg. He’s thinking about Loki, not realizing how close the god is strangling the suspect.

Elliot closes out his tab with the bartender. Then he finishes his drink and stares at Henry. “You are so beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Steve downs his drink. “So, Friend, what now?”

“Now we get to know each other better.” He takes Henry’s hand and pulls him out of the nightclub. At one point, Steve says he should go pee before they leave, but Elliot assures him that his place isn’t far away, “…and the bathroom will be clean.” Once outside, he presses Henry against the wall and attacks his mouth.

It feels wrong. The guy is shorter than him. His mouth is overactive. He tastes like alcohol and mint and garlic. It takes all of his willpower to not only not pull away but to kiss back. When he’s finally released, he says, “Well that was enthusiastic.” He tries to look content.

Loki is watching it all via the security cameras. Skye puts a gentle hand on his arm. “He hated it. It’s obvious he hated it.”

There is no twinkle of mischief in the god’s eyes. There is only cold anger. “Coulson.”

“Not yet, Loki,” the Agent replies as he, May, and Ward exit the nightclub. “And if you blow this operation, so help me I will make you’re life really difficult.”

Steve puts a hand on Elliot’s mouth as the man goes in for another kiss. “I’d rather save it until we’re somewhere where we can get really friendly. So, you’re place or mine?” Steve asks as he runs his fingers up and down Elliot’s lapel.

“Mine.”

“Lead the way.”

Coulson asks if they are tracking the Captain. They are. May follows them on foot just to be safe as Ward and Coulson head to the SUV. Ward gets into the driver’s seat.

“He still giving off a gamma signature?” Coulson asks when he gets in the car.

Fitz verifies that he is.

“If anything happens to Steve,” Loki warns.

“It won’t. Even if the guy slips him rohypnol, Cap should be immune to the effects.”

“Should be,” Loki notes the word choice.

Agent May follows the Captain and the suspect to a nearby parking garage. They get into a white Ford Escape. As they drive past, she shoots a tracker at the SUV. “Tracker is a go.” Then she calmly walks down to the first floor and waits to be picked up.

xxx

Elliot gives Henry directions to the bathroom as soon as they arrive at his house. When Steve flushes the toilet and washes his hands, he tells the team that he’ll take the comm out as soon as they have confirmation on the rohypnol. He doesn’t want to run the risk of Elliot finding it in his ear. “Do you have my location?”

Coulson tells him, “Rolling up to it now.”

May and Skye get out of the black SUV and place portable cameras and listening devices at several of the windows.

“A toast,” Elliot says as he hands Steve a glass. “To new friends.”

“To new friends,” Steve repeats, suspicious of the drink. He takes a small sip and puts it down, wanting to see how the suspect reacts. “Now where were we,” he says stepping closer to Elliot.

The suspect takes the drink off the counter and hands it back to Henry. “Drink first.”

Steve smiles. “If you insist.” He takes another sip then turns as though admiring the room. He places a sensor into the liquid to test for rohypnal. After a moment, Simmons’ voice in his ear tells him the drug is present. He removes the sensor and his earpiece and slips them in the tiny pocket of his skirt. He checks the time. Turning, he smiles at the suspect and drinks half the contents. Simmons briefed him on the effects of rohypnol so that he could fake it.

If Elliot had chosen Ward instead, they would have come in as soon as they had confirmation of the drug. But since they know it won’t harm the Captain, they’ll wait until the gamma-charged object is confirmed.

Steve walks around the small house. There isn’t much. A leather couch. A faded yellow reclining chair. A television. A tv tray. The guy must take most of his meals in front of the tv. There are posters of stylized half-naked women on the wall. “Interesting art,” Steve says. It’s reminiscent of graphic design from the 1980s.

“Do you like it?”

“I prefer Van Gogh or Picasso.”

“Oh. An art snob.”

Steve turns to the man and tries to look innocent. He doesn’t have to try hard. “No. This has merit. Sharp lines. Graphic colors. It’s a fantasy.” He takes a drink. “Is it your fantasy? Because I should warn you, I don’t look like that.”

“Isn’t Van Gogh and Picasso fantasy?” he asks defensively. “Their pictures don’t look real either.”

“It’s an interpretation of the natural world,” Steve tells him, “seen through a very distinct style. They celebrate what they see. This…” He turns back to one of the posters. “This puts her on a pedestal but dehumanizes her at the same time.” He looks over at Elliot. The suspect has been staying away from him. He downs the last of his drink and holds the glass out to him.

Elliot takes it and goes to put it in the kitchen. When he returns, Steve is on the couch.

“Do we get to be friends now?” It’s a good thing he can’t hear the sound that escapes Loki’s throat.

The suspect sits next to him. He leans in and gives Steve a soft, hesitant kiss. The next kiss is braver. The third is forceful, his tongue worming its way between Steve’s lips. He pushes the soldier down.

Steve pushes him gently away. “I’m not…I’m not feeling so good.”

“It’s nothing, baby.” He attacks Steve’s mouth again. His hands are everywhere.

The soldier hopes Loki isn’t witnessing this. As the wet lips move to his neck, it takes all of his willpower to lie there and pretend to enjoy it. He feels a hand on his knee. “Mmm. Yes,” he makes himself say. He can feel the touch moving up. And as the insistent tongue forces itself into his mouth again, the hand reaches his cock.

Elliot jumps back horrified.

Steve keeps his eyes hooded. “What’s wrong, gorgeous?” He reaches out.

“You’re a man.”

“Don’t tell me you’re surprised. I know I’m pretty…but…” He pretends to be drugged up.

“Sick,” Elliot spits. “You’re disgusting.” He slaps the man he knows as Henry. “Sick whore.”

Loki is missing this part. As soon as the men started to kiss, Coulson made Loki stand outside the van.

Elliot leaves the room. Steve takes the opportunity to put his comm back in his ear. Should be soon now. He lets the team know. The suspect returns holding a rod with a ridged end that softly glows blue.

“You want something up your ass? Don’t worry. I’m going to give it to you.” He puts the rod on the floor next to the couch. “But first I’m going to give you what you really want.” He heads to the kitchen.

“Captain,” Fitz’ voice calls in his ear. “Whatever is near you is giving off gamma radiation. I think that’s the item we’re looking for.”

“Good. Time to clean up.” Steve gets up off the couch as Elliot returns holding a butcher knife. “Surprise.”

Elliot starts to run at him. He gets two steps towards his chosen victim then gets pushed against the wall by a tall, dark-haired man. One hand grabs his throat. The other grabs his genitals.

“Let’s see how you like being tortured,” Loki growls.

The hand squeezes. Not the one around the neck. No, that one is there to hold him up. It’s the other hand that slowly closes with increasing pressure as a gleeful sparkle comes into the green eyes as he watches the fear and pain appear on the stranger’s face. A wicked smile spreads across the lips.

“Loki! Stop!” a familiar voice orders as the door gets kicked open. “Loki! Let him go. Now.”

Just as the god lets go, the killer’s trousers begin to dampen. “You are right to fear me.”

Steve pulls him back. “You got this?” he asks May. She replies with a single nod then turns Elliot around and pushes him into the wall. The Captain forces Loki outside.

“You should not have stopped me,” the Trickster spits.

The soldier pulls him into a kiss, a needful, grateful kiss that Agent Ward tries to ignore and Skye smiles at. 

When his mouth is finally free, Loki asks, “Did he hurt you?”

“No.”

“Did he touch you?”

Steve’s eyes falter. “Yes.”

A calm certainty comes over the god. “He will pay.” He tries to go back into the house but is stopped by another kiss.

A quick glance at them is all Fitz Simmons can spare before going into the house to collect evidence.

“Why did you stop me?” Loki asks.

“It’s S.H.I.E.L.D.’s Op. They’ll take care of it from here.”

“Not good enough.”

Steve presses his lips against Loki’s as though trying to will the world away.

“Why do you keep kissing me?”

He runs a hand over the dark hair. “Because I love you. Because I can still taste him. Because I need you to calm down. I have a job to do, and I can’t be worried about you killing or torturing him. Promise me you won’t.”

The god scowls. “He deserves it.”

“Promise me you won’t.”

“Fine. I promise.” He is clearly not happy about it.

They go inside the house. 

Skye tells them that the guy’s name is George Johnson. Fitz confirms that the rod matches the gamma signature from the victims. Simmons adds that the rod’s distinct shape matches the types of wounds they saw on the victim’s bodies. May is guarding the handcuffed prisoner. Ward announces that he’s found the trophies from the prior kills. There are more trophies than known victims.

xxx

George Johnson (a.k.a. Elliot) is taken to the S.H.I.E.L.D. office for containment and questioning by another team. Then Coulson drops Ward, May, and Simmons at the Bus before driving Fitz, Rogers, and Loki to a nice supper club he knows. It’s late, and the place is maybe half full.

Steve isn’t sure he likes the looks their little group is getting. Fitz certainly isn’t used to the attention. Coulson seems to be oblivious, and Loki basks in it, placing his hand on the small of Steve’s back as they walk to their table, a prideful smile on his face. The table is near the dance floor but far enough away from the jazz quintet so that they can still talk.

When they are seated and sipping their drinks, Loki asks, “So, Coulson, the dress…Is it for your benefit or Jackie’s?”

“Jackie’s originally. I was skeptical. But after putting it on, I found I kind of liked it.”

Fitz gives a tiny smile. “Who knew you’d make an attractive woman?” His eyes grow big as he realizes what he said. “Not that I didn’t think you would or that I find you,” he gulps, “attractive,” he ends in a soft voice. He looks down at the tablecloth. “I’m going to shut up now.”

The other men chuckle. “I understand what you’re trying to say,” Coulson assures him. “And it’s fine.”

Steve decides to change the subject. “So how did you manage to get Lola?”

“Guess Fury was feeling guilty about my almost dying.”

Leo looks between Loki and Coulson. But it seems like he’s the only one uncomfortable. That isn’t anything new though.

“And the plane?”

“Guess he likes me.” Phil takes a drink. “You know, for a guy who was scared of flirting, you did an awful good job at it.”

“I just channeled Loki.” The god takes his hand and kisses it. “We were just lucky he chose me.”

“Well who wouldn’t?” Loki asks. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’m fine.”

“You should have left me alone with him.”

Steve scowls. “Why? So you could torture him? That’s not what we do, Loki.”

“That’s not what _you_ do. And he deserves some of his own medicine.”

“Like Hodur? Like how Odin punished you?” He sees the green eyes darken. “That isn’t justice.”

“There is no such thing as justice. It’s a lie we tell ourselves to make us feel civilized. But we are no better than beasts.”

Leo looks up with concern. “You can’t really believe that. Our minds are capable of amazing things. We’ve cured diseases, put a man on the moon, made it so that people on opposite sides of the world can see and talk to each other.”

Loki cocks an eyebrow. “We’ve also waged war, created bombs that can destroy entire cities, placed profit ahead of lives, all while destroying the land we claim to love.”

Steve wades in. “What about art, literature, forgiveness.”

“Art is full of horrific images. Literature depicts some of the worst of human nature.”

“And forgiveness?” Steve presses.

“Is not something most people are capable of.”

“I was,” Coulson says. “Steve was. Everyone around you was. Otherwise you’d be locked up or on the run,” he points out.

“You forgave me,” Steve says. “Didn’t you?”

“I did,” Loki assures him. “But beasts also forgive. Treat a dog poorly, and he will still love you.”

“You’re not a dog,” the artist tells him. “You’re my Kitten. And we all know cats can be assholes. Now what is this really about?”

Cold anger burns in the green eyes. “He hurt you. He touched you.”

“He didn’t hurt me,” Steve tells him again. “I’m fine.”

The food comes. It’s delivered by the head chef. Coulson stands and hugs her, thanking her for keeping the kitchen open late for them.

“Anything for you, Phil. New look?”

“It was required for an operation. Decided to keep it on for a lark.” He introduces her to everyone at the table. She does a poor job of hiding her surprise when she’s introduced to Steve Rogers.

“Captain Rogers, my children are huge fans.”

“That’s nice to hear. Please tell them hello for me.”

“Oh, I doubt they’ll believe that you were here. I’d ask for a picture but, well, I don’t think it would help.”

“Perhaps I could be of service,” Loki interjects. The chef agrees to come back after they are done with their meal for a picture. The god will make sure the Captain looks like his normal heroic self.

“See there?” Steve says when the chef leaves. “That was nice of you to suggest that.”

“So Leo believes technology and invention distinguishes us. You believe art and literature do. What of you, Coulson? What do you think separates us from the other beasts?” He takes a bite of his chicken empanadas. They are so good, he has to close his eyes for a moment.

“Hope,” Phil says. “People have an amazing capacity for hope.”

“And when all hope is lost?” he asks before drinking some water. His dish is spicier than he expected.

“That’s when you find out what you’re really made of. I know what the Captain is made of. I know what Fitz is made of, too. What are you made of, Loki?”

“Anger. Chaos. Destruction. Something you’ve experienced first hand.”

“Something I hope never to experience again,” Colson replies.

“So long as I have Steve, you won’t have to.”

The rest of the dinner is spent getting to learn a bit about Leo. Steve is interested in how he came to join S.H.I.E.L.D. The food is excellent, and when the chef returns for that picture, they all compliment her. Steve and Loki dance, the Captain always leading. Loki doesn’t mind at all.

xxx

On the car ride back to the Bus, Steve tells Loki he should go home tonight. Coulson’s team will be flying back to New York overnight. “I’ll be home in a few hours.”

“I’m not leaving you. Besides, I thought you wanted me in suspenders tonight.”

In the front seat, Fitz thanks Coulson for dinner and the two dances in an effort to drown out the voices from the back seat.

“I do, Kitten. But there’s no room.”

“You mentioned an interrogation room.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Loki leans in towards Steve, gently caresses the artist’s cheek with the tip of his nose. “What about this?” he asks softly. “Is this a good idea?” He gives the corner of the mouth a soft kiss. “Is it?”

Steve turns his head towards the god and accepts the next kiss that comes. He opens his mouth ever so slightly and feels the skilled tongue brush the edge of his lips. He kisses back, leaning into the cool lips. His hand reaches up and caresses his lover’s jaw.

“I love you,” Steve breathes.

“I love you back.”

They kiss the entire way back to the Bus. By the time they arrive, Steve doesn’t want Loki to leave. He doesn’t say it though.

The four men slowly climb the stairs to the second level. Leo tells them good-night and goes to his quarters. He’s stopped just before he gets to his door by Jemma and Skye, who want all of the details. They are not at all happy with his memory. Coulson gives them a stern look as he heads to the cockpit.

“May?” the leader calls. He pulls off his wig as the agent appears. “I’ve decided we should stay another day, take tomorrow off, maybe go to the beach.”

“Really?” Skye says excitedly. Jemma is beside her beaming at the prospect.

“Yeah. We did good work today. I think we deserve it.”

Agent May barely reacts. “Okay.”

Coulson heads aft to where he left Steve and Loki. They are on the couch holding hands. He informs them of his decision. “Sorry, Cap. I know we were your ride home. You’re welcome to join us if you want. Or we can contact S.H.I.E.L.D. tomorrow and get you a flight out of here.”

The artist turns to the god. “What do you think, Kitten? You wanna go to the beach?”

“Whatever you want, Darling.”

He turns to Phil. “Thanks, Coulson. We’d love to join you.”

“Great. If you two want some privacy, you can use the interrogation room or the lab downstairs.” He gives them a small smile and a nod. “Well, good-night.”

Steve takes off his wig. “I’m gonna go change.”

“Don’t you dare.” A band of light travels over his torso, leaving him shirtless except for green suspenders. “This is what you wanted, yes?”

Steve runs his eyes over the toned body. “Dance for me.”

Loki gets up. He does a spin then slowly starts to move his hips. “Like this?”

Knees spread apart, teasing the god with the possibility of looking up Steve’s skirt.

He takes the artist’s hands and pulls him up and against his body. He kisses his love. “Interrogate me, Captain. I’ve been very bad.” Loki leads the way to the interrogation room. He closes the door behind them. Once that is done, he returns to Steve’s arms and lips and body. He puts one hand around his lover’s waist as the other one takes his lover’s hand.

“What are you doing?” Steve asks.

“Dancing. Or do you only recognize it if you’re leading?”

The Captain immediately takes control and starts to lead. “Now we’re dancing.”

The corner of the table catches Loki’s hip. “Perhaps I should lead.”

“Not a chance.”

Loki’s eyes narrow just before pushing the soldier up against the wall and kissing him passionately. The hand on his lover’s waist moves down and over. But just as he’s about to run his hand over the cock, his hand is pushed away. He’s turned so that his back is now against the wall.

Steve pins him there. The kisses turn aggressive, not that Loki minds. Not one little bit. And as the Captain’s mouth moves down his neck, biting and sucking along the way, he makes sure to meet each grind of the hips with equal force. He looks up and notices the cameras. He waves his hand towards them and ices the lenses.

The hot lips continue traveling down his body. Loki cries out when teeth clamp down hard on his nipple. The remaining sting is soothed by the warm tongue as hands move down the abdomen. Another bite and soothing licks leave Loki panting.

A path of bites mark where Steve’s mouth has traveled, leading down to the hem of his trousers. The Captain unfastens them and continues nipping past the dark pubic hair and along the hardening shaft. He looks up at the god, the make-up around the blue eyes making them sultry. He licks the tip again and again as he continues to look into the green eyes.

Loki’s breaths are labored, ragged. His hands are pressed against the wall behind him.

“What do you think?” Steve asks. “Are we the first people to have sex on this plane?”

“We haven’t had sex yet.”

Blue eyes smile just before he takes Loki’s cock into his mouth. He sucks on it slowly, his eyes fluttering closed as he relishes the weight and taste of it.

Loki moans. It isn’t just the feel of it, though that is extraordinary. It’s the sight of it, too. Steve on his knees looking as though he’s never tasted anything better, the dark make-up around the eyes that makes him look like a fallen angel.

The mouth slowly travels to the tip of the cock and leaves him. “More?” Steve asks giving his own innocent look.

“You fucking tease.”

Steve stands and walks backwards until he bumps into the table, a half-smile on his face.

“Come back and finish me.”

The blond head slowly shakes back and forth.

“Please,” he adds, green eyes pleading.

Steve beckons him with a finger.

Suspenders holding his open trousers up, Loki stumbles towards his lover, his cock pointing the way.

As soon as the god reaches him, he turns them and pushes Loki onto the table. He lifts his skirt up and straddles his lover. He starts moving his hips, grinding their erections together, only the thin cloth of the Captain’s panties separating them.

Loki’s body shudders with pleasure. “Do you have a condom?” he asks breathlessly.

“Not on me. Why?” he asks as he continues to move his body back and forth.

“I want you inside of me.”

“Don’t have lube, either.”

The god doesn’t bother explaining that he wants to change his genitalia so that Steve can enter his vagina. He could request that Steve pull out early, but he likes holding the Captain close when the soldier comes. “It’s fine. Just keep…keep doing that.”

Steve smiles. “This?” he asks as he grinds down harder and swirls his hips.

The Trickster’s back arches off the table as a moan escapes his throat.

“That’s it, Kitten. Moan for me.”

He complies unwillingly, grabbing onto the Captain’s legs for support. “You made me jealous tonight.”

“Did I?”

“The way you flirted with that man. I wanted it to be me. I want you all to myself.”

Steve bends forward as his hips continue their insistent rhythm. “Do you want to know a secret? I was pretending he was you.”

“And when he was kissing you outside in the dark?”

“I hated him. I wanted it to be you.” The memory makes his movements more insistent. He grabs Loki’s wrists and forces them onto the table above the god’s head. “My beautiful Kitten.”

“My precious Darling.” He moans as a tremble radiates up from his pelvic area. He can feel pre-come leaking from his engorged cock, wetting the panties that can barely contain the Captain. “Take them off,” he suggests.

Steve takes off the sapphire blue halter top, revealing a strapless white bra beneath.

“No. I mean the panties. I need to feel you. Please.”

He rises up off of the god. “You want them off? Then take them off.”

Loki forces one hand out of the Captain’s hold. He reaches beneath the black pencil skirt and yanks, ripping away the target.

Steve grabs his wrist again and forces it back above their heads. Then he slams his hips down and grinds hard.

The god trembles in pleasure, pushing up with his hips. The movement brings Steve closer to his climax, and his rhythm becomes tighter, faster.

“Yes,” Loki breathes. “Yes.”

A warm mouth finds Loki’s neck and bites hard.

The pain and accompanying hard grind sends Loki over the edge. His semen coats whatever happened to be there at the time. 

As soon as Loki is finished coming, Steve repositions himself so that his cock is above his lover’s mouth. “Open,” he commands. Then he begins to fuck Loki’s silver tongue. The god sucks, tasting himself on his lover’s swollen member. He hums, making Steve’s movements more insistent.

“That’s it, Kitten. Take what I give you. I’m in charge.” The words are followed by six good, hard thrusts. 

He comes into Loki’s mouth with a groan.

The god swallows as much as he can.

After a few moments to recover, Loki changes the table and chars into a bed with sheets.

“Now can I change?” Steve asks.

“Now you may change,” Loki replies. He strips and lies in the bed waiting for his lover to return. When Steve is back, he gets up for his turn in the bathroom.

“Loki, pants.”

“I’m sure they’re all asleep.”

“Pants,” Steve insists.

“I won’t be gone long.”

“Kitten, no one gets to see you but me. Pants.”

Loki gives in. “As you wish.” He puts on the trousers he discarded only a few moments ago. When he returns he tells Steve that he ran into no one.

“Good. Now take them off and come to bed.”

Loki does so happily. Wordlessly, Steve gets the god into the little spoon position.

“I love you, Loki Friggason.”

“I love you back, Steve Rogers. And it would actually be Frigguson.”

“Isn’t that what I said?”

“Nearly but now. It’s very slight. Frigguson with a ‘u’ not an ‘a’.”

It takes a moment for that to sink in. “Oh. Sorry.”

“It’s fine. I love you back,” he adds. “Did I say that already?” He can feel Steve’s smile against his skin.

“You did. But I love hearing it, so that’s okay.”

Loki takes a few breaths before asking, “Can you still taste him?”

“No, Kitten. All I taste is you.” He kisses the god’s shoulder and tries to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI - I am leaving the country for a couple of weeks for work and may not get to post an update next week. Just wanted to warn you.
> 
> The serial killer and Steve, Ward, and Coulson in drag plot owes a massive debt of gratitude to FireChildSlytherin5 (ff). Some of the suggestions from that beautiful mind include Steve picking out the clothes, Steve and Coulson going to dinner in drag with Loki and Fitz, Steve’s joke about being willing to fuck Ward, and Fitz taking pictures of Ward for later use. Oh, and also the bit about Bucky teaching Steve to defend himself. 
> 
> Ward’s candy apple lip gloss and Coulson’s dusky rose lips were requested by Rhyme2Rhapsody (ff). 
> 
> Thank you to Dragonsrose4 (ff) for a bit of info about Florida. It helped me set the abductions in Orlando and Miami. Loki likes the spicy food, but he doesn’t like it too spicy.
> 
> Thank you to anon (ao3) who pointed out that Loki’s matronymic surname would be Frigguson not Friggason.
> 
> A massive thank you to Marvel for producing awesome characters and movies and comics and for continuing to inspire me. (For any of you still wondering, yes Winter Soldier will be appearing in this fic in the future. It may just take a while.)
> 
> And a final thank you to all of you reading this and commenting and favoriting and just being awesome. Until next time…


	109. To Submit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Loki, and Coulson's team spend the day at the beach. Clint and Natasha spend the day together.
> 
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Clint & Natasha (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Gag, Spanking, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Double-Penetration (2nd with toy)

Grant Ward is preparing the SUV to go to the beach. He’s put the ramp down and retrieves the ice chest from storage. He returns to find a woman looking at Lola. She shouldn’t be here. No one other than the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents should be here.

“May I help you?” he asks continuing to walk towards her.

She turns to face him. Dark hair, long legs, a playful smile – she is beautiful. And she’s looking at him as though trying to figure something out.

“Ma’am, is there something you needed?” He opens the back of the SUV.

“Ma’am,” she repeats. “So formal.” She hesitates for a moment. “Yes. I’m looking for Captain Steve Rogers. I was informed he was here.” Her accent is a lot like Jemma Simmons’.

“And you are?” he asks looking at her up and down. She’s wearing a short dress. It almost looks like a swimsuit cover-up.

Her smile broadens. “Henry.”

“Henry?” The name sounds familiar.

“It’s short for Henrietta,” she explains.

“Ah.” He gives her a smile. “Do you have a last name, Henry?”

“I do. But if you tell the Captain ‘Henry is here’ he’ll know who you mean.”

He considers it, his lips pursing slightly as he does.

“Please?” she asks with a soft pout. “I would really appreciate it.”

Grant wonders if she’ll appreciate it enough to give him her last name and maybe a phone number. Of course, given the fact that he’s currently sleeping with Melinda May, that probably wouldn’t be a good idea. But that’s just sex. It doesn’t mean anything.

He nods at Henry and goes to the comm. “Cap? There is a Henry here to see you.”

“Henry?” Steve’s voice asks.

“Yeah. She said you’d know who she was.”

There is a moment of silence before the Captain’s voice is heard again. “Dark hair? Attractive? Maybe a little flirtatious?”

“Yes on all counts.”

“I’ll be right down.”

Grant goes back to the woman who is running her hand along the top of Lola’s door. “You may not want to touch that. He’s on his way,” he tells her once he has her attention.

“Henrietta Frost,” Steve calls as he comes down the stairs. Jemma and Skye follow closely behind, large smiles on their faces.

“Captain Steve Rogers. It’s been too long. Come and give me a proper greeting.”

Steve walks to her, thanking Ward as he passes. Then he gives Henry a peck on her cheek.

“Oh, Captain, you can do better than that,” she tells him.

He gives her a chaste kiss. But before he can pull away completely, she places her hand on the back of his head and holds him as she gives him a passionate one. Steve only hesitates a moment before kissing her back with almost equal passion.

May comes down the stairs carrying beach towels. Her eyebrow rises as she sees the Captain kissing a strange woman.

When the two finally break apart, Grant comments, “So, I guess you two know each other.” Figures. He knew the Captain’s goody-goody reputation had to be fake.

“Only intimately,” Henry replies with a smile as her eyes remain on Steve.

May puts the towels in the SUV. “And you aren’t afraid a certain green-eyed monster is going to see this?”

Steve’s jaw tenses. “He’s not a monster.” He turns to May with serious blue eyes. “Don’t ever call him that.”

Henry puts an arm around Steve’s waist. He automatically puts his arm around her shoulders.

May just shrugs. Ward points out that Loki would probably blow a gasket if he saw what they just saw.

Skye rolls her eyes. “You guys are so stupid. That’s Loki,” she tells them gesturing to Henry.

“That’s a woman,” Grant says, dismissing any argument Skye may have.

“If you watched Loki’s vlog, you’d know he can turn into a woman. That woman.”

Henry corrects, “Any woman actually but this one usually.”

Jemma bounces her head from side to side as though wanting to agree but not quite being able to. “Well…Turning can mean different things.” She walks up to Loki, excitement in her eyes. “Is it a molecular change? Or just something on the surface?” 

“My insides change as well,” Henry tells her, hoping that will answer her question.

“It means we can have kids,” Steve tells her with a soft smile.

Simmons finds the information fascinating. “Really? How do you do it? What triggers the change in your molecular structure? And how do you survive it?”

“It’s magic. Don’t overthink it, dear,” Henry says.

Ward puts his hands on his hips. “I don’t believe this.” He looks to May for help but only gets a shrug in return.

Fitz comes out of the lab carrying a plastic bag of spf 75 sunscreen and lip balm and a few other things they’ll need. “Morning, everyone.” He looks around and is slightly taken aback when he sees the woman holding Captain Rogers. He drops his head and goes to the SUV to put the bag in the backseat as everyone watches.

Ward tilts his head and gets an idea. “Fitz, who’s that?” he asks pointing to Henry.

The young scientist closes the door and looks at the woman. “That’s Loki.” He smiles shyly. “Hello, Loki. I see you decided to be a woman today.”

“I did. Thank you for noticing.”

“Hard not to.” He turns around and starts to walk away. But then he stops, his curiosity getting the better of him. He turns back around and asks, “Is it a projection or some sort of spatial displacement field?”

“It’s magic.”

“Magic is just science that hasn’t been explained yet.”

“You sound like Tony.”

Coulson comes down the stairs wearing tan shorts and a Hawaiian shirt. “Everyone ready to go?” No one answers. He looks at each of them once he gets to the bottom. “Okay. Steve, I was thinking you and Loki could take Lola and follow us to the beach. That way we aren’t all crowded in the SUV.”

“Yeah,” Steve says. “That’d be great. Unless you want to drive it. Loki and I can ride in the SUV with the others.”

“No. I want you to drive it. I’ll brave the SUV with the kids,” he adds then gives a small smile.

“Thank you, Philip,” Loki says. “That’s very kind of you.”

“Wait,” Ward says. “So that’s really Loki?”

“Yes,” Steve replies. “It’s really Loki.” He turns to her. “How much did you flirt with him exactly?”

“Hardly at all. I promise.”

After searching the green eyes, he smiles. “Okay, Kitten. I believe you. Let’s get you in the car.”

xxx

Clint wakes up to an empty bed. He stretches and looks around for Tasha. She isn’t there. He hears the front door open and close. Most people would call out, see if that was her. He knows better. Calling out just lets whomever it is know you’re there and where you are. He slowly opens the nightstand and pulls out the knife, unsheathing it.

Tasha appears at the opening of the bedroom holding two coffees and a bag. “Morning, Hawk.”

“Morning, Widow.”

“You planning on using that?”

“Didn’t know who you were.” He puts the knife back.

“Bought you cronuts.” She tosses him the bag.

He smiles at her as though she had just offered him mind-blowing sex. “You’re the best.”

She sits on the bed. “You’re so easy.” She hands him a coffee.

“So what are we gonna do today?”

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m heading to the Joffrey,” she tells him.

Clint hands her a cronut and a napkin. “The ballet school?”

She’s a little surprised he knows it. “I like to go every so often, keep up my skills.”

“You know, I love watching you dance. You never dance for me anymore.”

“I’ve never danced for you ever.”

Clint smiles. “The first couple of years?”

She nods, verifying that the archer is right. It was Terry who she never danced for. He was never interested. Clint was. She remembers now. Clint loved it, though she always thought that was more about the sexual implications for her flexibility than any real appreciation for the art form.

“Can I come?” he asks. “Or is that verboten.”

“I’m Russian not German.”

“Never said you were. So can I go?”

“You’d be bored,” she tells him, giving him an out.

“No I won’t. And if I am, you can teach me some moves.”

She smiles at him. “Okay.”

xxx

The crew found a great spot at the beach. Coulson, Ward, Rogers, and May put up a tarp for some sun protection as the others get the chairs, towels, and ice chests. Once that’s done, the cover-ups start to come off, and the sunscreen goes on.

Loki’s bathing suit is an emerald green string bikini. She immediately looks to Steve. “Do you approve?” she asks seductively.

He has an expression that is part lust and mostly discomfort. “That’s an awful lot of flesh you’ve got showing.”

Her face drops. She realizes she should have known better. “You’re right of course.” A sparkle of light changes the bottom to a boy short and the top to a style more like a 1940s swimsuit. “Better?” Loki asks hopefully.

Steve walks to her and takes her hands. “Kitten, if you really like the other one better…”

“No, Darling. This is better. Will you put some sunscreen on me?”

“You bet,” he replies, feeling more relaxed.

Loki lies face-down on a towel. Steve’s hands, cool with the protective lotion, massage her shoulders and back. He does this slowly, reverently, as though memorizing her. She smiles nostalgically. “I used to hate it when you touched me like this.”

“I know. But I couldn’t help myself. Somehow I always felt you were more mine when I did.”

“I was.”

He moves on to her legs, adding more sunscreen to his hands before he does.

xxx

Skye bumps Wade’s shoulder. “Stop staring,” she tells him. “People will think _you’re_ the fangirl.”

“Ha ha.” He shakes his head. “It’s just hard to reconcile that that gorgeous woman is Loki,” he says gesturing to where Steve is massaging lotion onto Loki’s legs.

“Gorgeous, huh? I’m so gonna tell them that.”

“Don’t you dare.”

She gives him a calculating look. “Tell ya what. Rub suntan lotion on my back, and I’ll forget the whole thing.”

He agrees, deciding not to threaten her with extra workouts. Once she takes off her cover-up, he no longer wants to stare at Loki. Skye’s bathing suit looks a lot like the one Loki had on earlier only with black and gold stripes. She turns to face away from him, moves her hair out of the way, and waits for him to start. “Ward? Hello? My back?”

“Uh-huh.” He suddenly realizes what she means and takes the suntan lotion from her. He glances over to see if May is watching, but she seems more interested in her magazine. Ward begins his task with business-like strokes. He has to will himself to keep them that way. “Done.”

“I think that’s the fastest anyone’s ever done that,” Skye tells him. “Even Fitz is taking longer with Jemma. Although there is a whole lotta blushing going on there.” She’s right. Fitz is almost bright red as he carefully spreads sunscreen on his friend’s back.

There is some blushing on Steve’s part, too, though the situation is slightly different. Loki is rubbing the sunscreen onto the Captain’s shoulders now and whispering in his ear.

“Ooh, I wish we could hear what they’re saying,” Skye says. She turns to Ward. “Do you want me to do you?”

“What?” He has a shocked expression on his face.

“Suntan lotion,” she clarifies waving the bottle in her hand.

He takes a relieved breath. Then tosses out, “Oh. Yeah. Sure.”

“Whoa there. Keep your excitement under control,” Skye says sarcastically. Then she gets behind him and covers his back and shoulders.

Half an hour later, Steve and Phil go into the ocean while Jemma and Leo try to get more information from Loki. “But surely you can’t get pregnant,” Simmons says.

“I can, and I have. My first child Sleipnir came from my own body.”

“But how is that possible?” she asks. “That shouldn’t be possible.”

“Unless he’s an hermaphrodite,” Fitz points out.

“I’m not. I can simply change the anatomy of my body. Did I mention that I was a horse when I had Sleipnir?”

“That’s not possible,” Simmons says again emphatically.

“And yet it happened,” he points out simply.

“Could your parents do that? Your biological ones?”

“My father could not. I do not know my mother. I do not know who or what she was.” He looks out to where Steve and Phil are using body boards in the waves. The sight makes him smile. That is his future. What does his past matter now?

Fitz asks if he’s curious. “I know I would be curious, especially if I had an ability to manipulate matter.”

“She did not want me. That is all I need to know. If you’ll excuse me...” Loki gets up and goes to sit with Melinda May under the tarp. He knows he will not be required to speak here.

“Did you get tired of them?” the Agent wearing a sporty red one-piece asks.

“Must they know how everything works?”

“It’s what makes them good at their job. I’d ‘ve thought you’d be used to that what with Stark and Banner.”

“Banner is more subdued. And Stark is, well, he only cares if there’s a practical application he’s trying to solve.”

“I see,” May says then says nothing more. Loki is grateful for it.

xxx

Natasha Romanoff is wearing a black leotard and light pink tights. There is a thin pink wrap skirt around her hips. Her hair is pulled into a severe bun, and she is doing warm-up exercises on a low bar against floor to ceiling mirrors. Clint Barton thinks she may be the most beautiful creature he’s ever seen. She’s certainly the most graceful.

It’s a little difficult to concentrate with Clint sitting there watching her. For some reason it reminds her of how much better she used to be at this. He smiles at her whenever he notices her looking back at him. And when he doesn’t know she’s looking he has this expression of awe. No one has ever looked at her like that. Lust. Admiration. Belittlement. Disdain. Anger. Respect. All of these she is familiar with. But Clint looks at her with something different. She realizes he looks at her with love. It kind of freaks her out.

She forces herself to concentrate on her form. It helps as long as she doesn’t notice him in the mirror.

Clint was never into ballet. The only dancing he enjoyed was breakdancing. He got to be pretty good at it, too. Not that he would ever admit it. Then one day, about two months after he brought Black Widow in to S.H.I.E.L.D., he walked in on her dancing in one of the auditoriums where they sometimes hold ceremonies – retirements, medals, eulogies, that sort of thing. She was in shorts and a half shirt. Barefoot. Her movements were controlled, graceful, everything that Black Widow was and is. If pressed, Clint would say that was the moment he started falling in love with Natasha Romanoff. Not that he’d ever admit to that, either.

“Is it finally time for some real dancing?” he asks her as she moves away from the bar.

“Shut up, Legolas.”

“Hey! Legolas is a badass.”

“Whatever.”

An evil grin appears on his face. “Go on. Show me what you got, Black Swan.”

“I’m choosing to ignore you,” she tells him as she begins her dance.

Clint knows there’s probably a stupid grin on his face, but he can’t help it. He only smiles wider when she realizes that she’s using him to spot herself as she twirls around. He winks. It doesn’t throw her off, not Natasha.

Maybe he should take her to the ballet like on a real date. The only dates they’ve had have been dinner and movies. He did take her to see The Book of Mormon, but she didn’t find it as hilarious as he did. She appreciated the change, though. Could the trips to the gun and archery ranges be considered dates? They were at S.H.I.E.L.D. so probably not. He should take her to the ballet…or dancing.

Suddenly Natasha is pulling him up, saying, “You said you wanted to learn.” She ignores his protests and puts one of his hands on her waist. The other hand she holds above her head. “I’m going to turn. You’re here to guide me. Just don’t hold me too tight.”

Clint thinks she may have just described their entire relationship. He follows her instructions, the hand at her waist moving across her body as she rotates. It feels intimate. She’s half an arm’s length away, and it is still feels intimate.

This also feels nice, though. Whatever nervousness Natasha had about Clint being here is gone. She stops turning, her body facing him. She lowers his hand, placing his at her waist. She puts her palms on top of his shoulders and says, “Lift me.” She rises, her legs criss-cross back and forth rapidly as her arms extend out to the sides. Her eyes never leave his. Her body is lowered. Back on the ground she says, “Lift me again, only place my middle on your shoulder.”

“Are you serious?”

“What’s wrong, Hawk? Don’t have the strength?”

“Oh, I got the strength, Widow. Don’t you worry ‘bout that.” Clint bends his knees slightly. As he rises, he lifts her up and hoists her on his shoulder with a grunt. His body wobbles for a moment, making him widen his stance.

Natasha extends her arms forward and bends one leg. In the mirror it almost looks like she’s flying.

“How do I get you down?”

“Very carefully. Just kidding.” She bends, folded over Clint’s shoulder like a doll. Her legs swing up as she grabs onto his waist with her hands. Legs continuing upward, they reach back and drop to the ground. Natasha straightens out of her backbend and turns. Clint is staring at her.

“I forgot how flexible you are.”

“Maybe you should make me remind you.”

He blinks. “Okay. Remind me.”

Natasha backbends slowly into a handstand that transforms into an upside-down split. She holds it for a good five seconds. Then she goes back into a handstand. She feels Clint’s hands on her ankles barely touching them. They glide down over the fabric covering her calves, her knees, her thighs. He pushes her forward, making her bend forward. Feet once again touch the ground, and she straightens up slowly, gracefully.

“Do you ever lose control?”

“That’s what you’re for,” she tells him.

“Is it?”

Her head tilts. “I wasn’t exactly in control at the Senate Subcommittee Hearing.”

“How much do you hate me for that?”

Natasha takes his face in her hands and kisses him, her tongue caressing his bottom lip. She kisses his cheek. She whispers, “Make me lose control again. Take it from me.”

His arm snakes around her waist. He pulls her roughly against him. His mouth plants heated kisses against her throat. And just as she closes her eyes, allowing her body to relax into him, Clint pulls away. “Not yet.” As he walks back to where he was originally watching her, he tells her, “My timetable. Not yours.” He turns around and sees her, mouth open and breath slightly heavy. “Now dance,” he orders as he sits. She barely hesitates, her arms and legs moving with great deliberation. Guess Cap did teach him something after all.

xxx

Loki and Jemma decide to take a walk. Well, really, they have to pee. The public restroom is up the beach. Neither one has to go too badly, so they take their time strolling along the beach, their bare feet getting wet with each incoming wave.

“How does it work? Does the semen turn into eggs?”

“Jemma, please no more questions.”

“But –“

“Yes. All of my internal organs convert. My penis shrinks until it becomes my clitoris and labia. My breasts enlarge. My hips widen. It is all done by manipulating my cells. This I do through magic, willpower, the ability to manipulate matter. Is that enough?”

“But how?”

Before Loki can answer, they hear a wolf-whistle. A voice yells, “Lookin’ good there, Ladies.”

Jemma looks over. “Thank you,” she says with a wide smile.

There are four men in their 20s or so. All are wearing long swim shorts and nothing else. They are tan and toned, though two are naturally darker. Two have blond hair but of different lengths. One has kinky curly hair that is cut short. (No afro for this frat guy.) And the fourth has his hair so short it’s hard to determine what color it is.

“You’re beautiful,” the blond with the longish hair calls.

“Thank you,” Jemma replies with a smile. 

Loki pulls the young woman along. Before yesterday she might have stopped to flirt with them, but she knows that would hurt Steve, now knows firsthand how it feels to see the one you love flirting with another. So she continues silently.

“You’re friend ‘s hot, too.”

“Much too hot for you to handle,” Loki replies loudly. She couldn’t help herself. The men just smile at her, giving her leering looks. 

“I think they like us,” the scientist whispers to Loki.

“Don’t get too excited. They probably like every pretty girl who walks by them.” Her green eyes study the young face as she says, “Leo isn’t like that, though. He’s very sincere.”

Jemma replies, “Well that’s just Fitz isn’t it.”

“There aren’t many men like him.”

“No, there aren’t,” Jemma agrees. “He’s my best mate. We practically grew up together. We went through S.H.I.E.L.D. training together.” She tells Loki a bit about Leo and how they’ve been there for each other. “And when I almost died, he was right there with me, unafraid. I couldn’t have gotten through it without him.”

They reach the bathroom.

The two women remain relatively silent on the way back, enjoying the sounds of the other beach-goers having fun.

“You’re back,” the blond from before calls. “Decided to come play with us?”

“Can’t. Sorry,” Jemma says.

“Aw. Come on. You’re breaking my heart. Come join us.”

The one with short blond hair says, “We’re good guys. Give us a chance.”

“Can’t,” Jemma replies again in her English accent, her voice sincere.

“Please,” the original one mock-begs. “Don’t walk away. I said you looked beautiful.”

“She said no,” Loki says pointedly.

“Well excuse you. You’re the ones who came back,” the one with the crew-cut says as they begin to follow.

Green eyes darken, but she keeps walking. “And what should we have done? Circumnavigate the Earth?”

“You don’t have to be a bitch about it.”

The short-haired blond notes, “We’re being nice to you. The least you could do is hang out with us.”

Loki stops and turns to look at them. “You think you should be rewarded for, as you say, being nice to us?” she sneers. “You could all use a lesson in manners.”

“You think you could teach us?” crew-cut barks back.

“Do not tempt me, boy.”

Jemma is getting nervous. “Perhaps we should just go.”

The men start to surround them. The scientist steps behind Loki, trying to make herself smaller. Loki stands tall, head erect looking like the goddess she is. As they come nearer, it is evident that she towers over three of them.

“We should leave,” Jemma suggests again as the men finally stop.

“Come on, baby. Don’t be that way. We were nice to you. Now you should be nice to us.”

A grin, one that would make Steve very nervous, spreads across Loki’s lips. “And which one of you should I be nice to first?” she states rather than asks.

“Me,” the one to her right (crew-cut) says.

“Hmm. No. I think I should be nice to all of you at the same time. You are willing to share my niceness all at once, yes?” She waves a hand in the air, making a circle above her head. The arm comes down slowly, dramatically. Then she kisses her fingers and blows the one to her right a kiss.

The guys exchange a confused look. Then crew-cut steps forward. He doubles over, his hand grabbing his own crotch.

Loki smiles. “They say the beach has crabs. Well now so do you. Do enjoy.” She grabs Jemma’s wrist and walks slowly away from them as the men start to scratch furiously. As they pass, crew-cut grabs her arm. “Poor choice.” On the skin where the unwanted touch is, she wills it into Jotun coldness. The man pulls his hand away with a cry. The palm and fingers are blue with frostbite. 

Jemma looks back at the men all hunched over and scratching as they try to run into the water hoping to get some relief. “Did you really just give them pubic lice?”

“Yes. They deserved it. But perhaps we shouldn’t tell Steve.”

“But how? Where did they come from?”

Loki knows if she says magic, the scientist will continue to pepper her with questions. “From other cells.”

“But –“

“No. No more questions. Tell me how you almost died.”

Jemma sighs in disappointment. Loki did just save her from what could be considered a horrible situation. She owes the goddess, and telling the story seems a small price. And so she begins by describing the team’s arrival on the scene of a strange accident.

When they get back to where their group is, Loki goes to sit next to Melinda May under the tarp.

“Everything okay?” Melinda asks.

“Fine. I had to give four idiots crabs, but other than that it was uneventful.”

The Agent’s head slowly turns to look at Loki. “Did you say crabs? As in shellfish?”

“No. Crabs as in pubic lice. They wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer, so I gave them one they had no choice but to take.”

May takes a moment to think about it. “Okay,” she says and returns to looking at the waves.

A few minutes later, Steve walks up. He had been sitting with Leo and Jemma. “Something you want to tell me?” he asks as he gets a bottled water from the ice chest.

“Not particularly,” Loki answers.

“Jemma said you ran into some trouble.” He sits on the ground in front of her chair.

She really hopes the scientist didn’t tell him everything. She chooses her words carefully. “We walked beside it, but it’s taken care of.” She runs her hand through his hair as he opens the water and takes a drink.

Blue eyes look up at her. “Itchy cocks? Again?” Of course he knows. At least he doesn’t seem angry.

She shrugs. “An old trick, I know. But it still serves its purpose. I did not encourage them,” she assures him.

“I know. Jemma told me.” He kisses her knee before drinking more water.

“Are you angry at me?”

“At this point, I figure the fact that you didn’t castrate them is progress.”

Loki runs her hand through his hair again. “See? You are a good influence on me.” She bends down and gives him a kiss.

“Yeah, well, from what Jemma was saying, it sounded like those guys were really aggressive. I’m glad you were there to take care of her.” He leans his head back as she continues to run her fingers through his hair.

“Is there anything you need, Darling?”

“Read to me?” He lifts his head and looks at Melinda. “Do you mind? If you’d rather we move away to not disturb you…”

“Are you two always this adorable?” May asks in a monotone.

“Not always but usually,” Steve tells her.

“It’s kind of disgusting.” The Agent gives a slight tilt of her head. “It’s okay. Loki can read. Wait. What’s the book?”

“Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.”

“Okay.”

Loki has to retrieve the book from Stark Tower. It takes her only a moment. Then she is back and turning to the chapter they are on.

As she finishes the second paragraph Phil walks up, grabs a towel, and dries off. “The water is great. You should really go in, May. Live a little.”

“I’m perfectly content right here.”

“You’re loss.” Coulson turns to the Trickster. “Sorry to interrupt.” He takes his towel and lays it in the sun but close enough that he can hear Loki reading.

Soon Skye and Jemma come closer. Then Leo. Finally Grant, who just doesn’t want to be left out. Although he can’t deny that he also enjoys listening to Loki read.

“Ooh, poor Harry,” Jemma sighs.

“Poor Harry?” Sky repeats in disbelief. “He’s acting like a little shit.”

“He’s a teenager,” Coulson points out. “Teenagers are supposed to be little shits.”

May’s lips turn up in the smallest of smiles.

Loki asks in a condescending tone, “Are we all done talking now? May I continue?”

“Sorry,” Jemma says in her sad, adorable way.

Skye smiles. “Guess teenagers aren’t the only ones who can act like little shits.”

Steve tenses, not knowing how Loki will take the comment. “He’s just used to reading to me,” he says quickly. “I don’t usually say much.”

Loki casually adds, “I could always make it so that none of you can say anything.”

“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t threaten my team,” Coulson says.

“I’m not reading this for your team.”

“Kitten?” Steve’s voice holds the faintest tinge of a threat. No one notices except Loki and Phil. To everyone else, it simply sounds like the super soldier is trying to get his girlfriend’s attention. Although May does sense that something is off.

The goddess takes a moment before lifting her head and saying, “Apologies. May I continue?” It is a simple request.

“Please do,” Steve replies. “And thank you for asking so nicely.”

Phil muses, “Why couldn’t the two of you have been sleeping together when Loki first came to Earth? Would have avoided a lot of headaches.”

Steve and Loki are both stunned by the words. They are a far cry from the ones the Agent had used when he first found out about their relationship. The super soldier is the first to speak. “Uh, do you realize what you just said?”

“Yeah. That was kinda weird wasn’t it.”

“Yeah,” Steve agrees. “But it also makes sense.”

There is a moment of silence before Loki starts to read again.

The next interruption occurs when Coulson’s phone rings. He apologizes as he checks the caller ID. It’s S.H.I.E.L.D. They have an update on George Johnson (aka Elliot). The phone goes on speaker.

S.H.I.E.L.D. has put Mr. Johnson through a barrage of tests. The man’s prostate was unusually small. There is evidence of multiple needle marks in the anal area, as though he had been injecting himself with the 5-alpha-reductase enzyme stolen from the prostates of the other victims. Considering the small prostate, it stands to reason that he was not producing enough of the enzyme. They’ve don’t recall ever having heard of this condition before. Blood tests came out unusual. DNA tests suggest he is not a mutant. He is not all human, either, though. There are tiny sections of DNA whose elements are unrecognizable.

“So, what, he’s part alien?” Skye asks. “Is that even possible?”

Loki points out that humans have many tales of gods mating with humans. 

Steve asks, “Asgardian? Chitauri? Frost Giant?” That gets him a pointed look from Loki. He gives just as pointed a look to the god.

The person on the phone says it could simply be a new mutation they’ve never seen before or a new medical condition. Even so, they are running a comparison against Chitauri and Asgardian samples.

Simmons offers her help. Captain Rogers offers the help of Dr. Banner. “What about the staff?” the super soldier asks. “Any ideas how it works?”

There are none. No one seems to be able to make it do anything different from a normal staff. Loki suggests the murderer may have some magical abilities that allow him to use it. He offers his services. Coulson suggests they contact Dr. Stephen Strange instead.

“He helps us with some of the more supernatural elements,” Coulson explains.

Steve nods. He remembers Natasha referencing his name when they were in Europe earlier in the year. “Anything else?” he asks. There isn’t. “Okay, then please keep us apprised of what’s going on.”

xxx

Steve asks Loki if she’d like to go in the water. “If you wish,” she replies languidly.

The super soldier rises, picks Loki up, and carries her into the waves. She doesn’t struggle or squeal. She just wraps her arms around his neck and lets him take her in. He only lets her go when the water is up to his chest. She does not let go of him, instead letting her legs drop as her lips find his.

A wave sends water against the back of her head. She still doesn’t let go. Steve gently pushes her away, telling her he wants to swim out a bit. They do and return to each other’s arms.

“Does this mean we’re okay?” she asks him.

“Did you really have to flirt with Ward this morning?”

Loki sighs. “I can’t change overnight.”

“I’m not asking you to change, not completely,” he tells her.

“It was very plain compared to my usual. And I didn’t flirt with those asses on the shore.”

“I know, Kitten.”

“Having to watch you flirt last night made me realize how inconsiderate I was being.”

“It’s fine, Kitten. Really. It’s not that.”

“Then what?” she asks truly wanting to know. “Was it the bathing suit? I was wrong. I know. That’s more Stark’s taste than yours.”

“Stop apologizing. It’s me, not you.”

“You?” Loki doesn’t understand.

“Your flirtatiousness, you confidence, I love those things about you. The last thing I want is to squelch them. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I get so jealous. I just have a hard time believing that an exciting, adventurous person like you would want to be with me.”

“You idiot. I have a hard time believing such a warm, honest, amazingly good man could ever want to be with me.”

“I’m too honest,” Steve says.

“And I’m too flirtatious. And I love you.”

Steve claims her lips. He pulls slowly away. “I love you back.”

She touches his lips and smiles.

“I think we should wait for sex until we’re back home,” Steve says preemptively.

“Darling, really? I wasn’t even suggesting –“

“I know that look. I love that look,” he assures his lover. “But sometimes that look isn’t appropriate.”

“It was appropriate last night,” Loki reminds him.

“It wasn’t. I was just weak. You make me weak sometimes, Kitten.”

A mischievous smile plays at the corners of Loki’s mouth.

“No,” Steve says. “Whatever you’re thinking, no.”

“Well,” she says, “you know how to get me to stop thinking.” She runs a hand down his chest.

“And you know I won’t do that if you’re a woman. Not that it matters right now since I won’t be doing that to you until we get home.”

Loki pouts at his words. “I don’t know why it’s so different.”

“Can we not do this now please?” he asks.

“Fine. That’s not really what I want anyway.” She swims away from him just far enough that she can float on her back. Feet towards him, she opens her legs.

He shakes his head and starts swimming. “See you on shore.”

“Coward.”

“La la la. I can’t hear you.”

She starts to swim after him, chasing him to the beach. He starts to go faster once he notices what she’s doing. Even so, she catches him when he’s about knee-deep in the water. Loki jumps on Steve’s back, wrapping her legs around his waist. He grabs hold of them and gives her a piggy-back ride back to their towels, a huge grin on both their faces.

“I’m not getting down,” Loki says.

Steve lets go of her legs.

“Doesn’t matter. I’m not getting down. Not unless you promise to use that beautiful mouth of yours…” She finishes by whispering in his ear, “…to suck on my clit until I scream your name.”

He closes his eyes and takes a breath. “No.” He opens them again and looks at May. It helps to see her stoic face.

“What if I promise afterwards to…” She whispers in his ear again, “…let you take me in any manner you wish in whatever form you wish me to be in.”

Steve feels his resolve weakening, but then he realizes something. “I can do that already. That’s not really an incentive.”

And now Skye _really_ wants to know what Loki has been whispering in his ear. Ward is curious, too, but he’d never admit it.

Loki drops to the ground. “You’re cruel.”

“Only to you. That’s why you love me,” he tells her then gives her a towel and a kiss on the cheek.

She sighs and takes the towel.

They dry off, bits of sand getting everywhere.

xxx

“Do you need vodka?” Clint asks as they head back to Natasha’s apartment in the dying heat of the evening.

“No. Why? You trying to get me drunk? You know I can drink you under the table.”

“Whatever, Marion Ravenwood.”

She gives him a sideways glance. “I thought movie references were Tony’s area.”

“Hey, I was making movie references long before he came into the picture.” He looks at her. “You tryin’ to piss me off?”

“Now why would I do that?” she states rather than asks.

He shrugs. “Don’t know.” He smiles roguishly. “Maybe you’re scared of how much you like me.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“I’m not. Admit it. You like me like me.”

That gets a smile out of her. “Like you like you? What are we, in grade school?”

Clint reaches out and takes her hand, entwining his fingers between hers. “Oh, yeah. You totally like me like me.”

“Maybe,” she replies. “Maybe I’m just desperate for a date to Homecoming.”

“They don’t have Homecoming in grade school,” he notes. When she says nothing back, her smile dropping a bit, he regrets saying it. She’s probably thinking of her upbringing now and all of the things she missed growing up. It isn’t as though he had a normal childhood, either, but at least he had some freedom.

“Let’s get some wine,” she says suddenly. “I feel like having wine.”

“Okay. You pick it though. I don’t know anything about that stuff.”

Natasha doubts that. “Didn’t you go undercover as a sommelier?”

“Henderson was in my ear the whole time guiding me through it.”

“Fine. I pick the wine. You pick the meal.”

“Burgers,” he replies immediately.

“Okay. I was thinking about something that goes a bit more with wine.”

“You just said I could pick the meal,” he points out with a half-smile.

“You can. But I’m asking you to pick something else.”

“Fine. Gourmet burgers.”

She shakes her head. “You really want a burger that bad?”

“Yep.”

“Red wine it is.”

They buy the wine first and then the burgers, taking them back to Natasha’s apartment. As they eat, Clint tells her how Tony really wants her to move into the Tower. She still isn’t interested.

“I like my space,” Natasha tells him and takes a sip of the Texas cabernet. “How are you liking it? Living there with all the guys?”

“It’s fine. It’s hard to stay out of each other business, and Thor sometimes walks around naked. Other than that, it’s kind of nice. Someone is usually willing to play video games or watch a movie with me when I want. Neither of the couples are super lovey-dovey, which I completely appreciate. Sometimes you’ll walk in on them in the kitchen or living area, but it’s usually pretty tame.” He pauses. “Well except when Hulk showed up.”

“I still can’t believe Banner would take that chance.”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t ask a lot of questions. And the next day, Banner seemed embarrassed but not repentant.”

Natasha thinks about it. But before she can say anything, Clint has moved on to another topic. He asks her what she knows about Steve’s mission.

“Nothing,” she replies.

Clint needs clarification. “You know nothing, or you can’t share because it’s classified?”

“I know nothing. I didn’t even know he was given an assignment. Last I saw of him was during that Krav Maga class. I still can’t believe Loki started making out with him.”

“Yeah. I swear that little tidbit had already swept through the entire S.H.I.E.L.D. fleet and all of the branch offices before I even went upstairs. Do you really think they fucked in Fury’s office? I mean, not even I would do that.”

“Nick seemed convinced they had. According to him they were flushed and breathing heavily.”

Clint doesn’t want to talk about them anymore. He chews the last bite of his burger as he thinks of a new topic. He can’t think of anything until he takes a drink of the wine. He asks about it, why she chose it. That carries them to the end of the meal.

They clean up, throwing the trash in the kitchen garbage and washing the wine glasses. She sets the clean glasses face down to dry and turns to see Clint staring at her.

“I love you, Natasha Romanoff.”

She doesn’t know what to say. It isn’t that she doesn’t believe him. She does. She believes he is telling her the truth. But what is she supposed to say to that? “I feel the same.”

He studies her face, trying to determine if she’s sincere. Tasha can be so difficult to read sometimes. Then he decides it doesn’t matter. For her even to say that much is quite a victory. Clint gives her a smile and a quick kiss on the lips before turning around and heading for the living room.

Natasha doesn’t know what she expected his reaction to be, but that wasn’t it. She follows him out.

Clint is flipping through the television channels trying to find something to watch. She gently takes the remote from him and turns off the t.v. “I’m ready,” she tells him.

“For what?”

“For whatever you want to give me.”

His eyes trace her features. “Rub my feet.” Yeah, it’s kind of a test. But she asked.

She’s a little disappointed. But she gets down on the floor, removes his shoes and socks, and starts to massage his right foot. Clint stares at her in amazement. 

“Now the other,” he tells her about a minute after she started.

Natasha gently sets down his right foot and picks up his left. She starts to massage that one.

“Tell me…Tell me your favorite thing about today.”

She thinks for a moment. “My favorite thing was reminding you how flexible I am.”

“Remind me again.”

Natasha changes her position on the floor and does a split, one leg in front and the other in back.

“Damn.” He moves to sit on the floor with her. “Can you grab your ankles and do the splits that way?”

She moves her torso so that her legs are now out to her sides. Then she grabs her ankles and looks up at him.

“Don’t let go,” he instructs. Clint pushes her onto her back. He bends over her, situating himself between her legs. He kisses her, running his fingers down her chest and over her labia, his touch stifled by the clothes she is wearing. He gets up. “Follow me,” he instructs then leads her to the bedroom.

She is told to lie on her back and do those splits again. She does. The sight is beautiful.

“You wouldn’t happen to have a pair of crotch-less panties, do you?” It doesn’t hurt to ask.

“Do you want me to put them on?” She gives him a lustful look.

He smiles. “I love you. And yes, put them on.”

Natasha gets them from her drawer. “What about on top?”

“Surprise me.”

She goes into the bathroom to change and relieves her bladder while she’s there. She emerges in the crotch-less panties and a thin, white v-neck t-shirt. There is obviously no bra on. She gets back on the bed, lies on her back, and spreads her legs. “Like this?”

“Perfect.” Clint has the spider-gag in his hand. He puts it on Natasha.

The gag, the panties, the position are all making Natasha feel very vulnerable. She keeps telling herself that she could still take him if she needed to. But Loki’s voice is telling her she shouldn’t be thinking that way. She swallows. She tries to tell him that he can tie her up, but the gag isn’t letting her. It just comes out as a series of noises.

“No talking,” he tells her.

The spy quiets.

The archer runs his hands over her legs, moving towards the center of her. He smiles as she leans into his touch. He runs his eyes over her breasts, her nipples obviously hard within the thin cotton. His sure hands find the edge of the shirt and make contact with her skin. Slowly they travel up her torso until they can cup her boobs. He pinches her nipples, making the spy’s back arch up slightly. There is lust in her dilated eyes.

The way Clint is looking at her as though she’s his only focus is intoxicating. The way he is touching her is making Natasha needful. The pain in her nipples as he squeezes them almost feels too good. She wants more. She needs more. A soft moan escapes her mouth as she exhales.

He kisses her chest just above the V in her t-shirt. Her skin is warm, smelling of sultry flowers. His next kisses are done over her shirt. His lips are traveling down, down to her new wetness framed by the panties that have no center. His lips don’t touch her there, though. He blows a stream of cool air over her labia.

It takes a moment of willpower for Natasha not to snap her legs together. No, not willpower. She simply needs to look at him, to see how he’s looking at her, as though she isn’t damaged. She wants to tell him to tie her up, to order her around. She wants to show him that she does care for and trust him completely. Unable to talk, the spy simply lays her head back and closes her eyes.

The movement catches Clint’s eye. He looks at her, notices just how relaxed she is. Misinterpreting that as boredom, he makes it his mission to change that. He uses his fingers to separate her labia. His tongue runs from back to front in short licks. The sound of her breath coming heavier makes him smile. He pulls back. “Close your legs. We’re done.”

Natasha sits up immediately, legs closed as instructed. Her question is in her eyes.

“You just don’t seem into it,” he answers, knowing it’s a lie.

She gets on her knees and puts her hands together as though begging. Her eyes are brimming with need.

“You really want this?” He’s a little surprised. He as expecting her to seductively open and close her legs again.

She nods and offers him her wrists.

Clint takes them in his hands and kisses the inside of each one. He lets them go. “Behind your back.”

Tasha does as he bids, crossing her wrists at the small of her back. She waits for the next instruction. When he tells her to show him her tongue, she slides it out of the opening of the spider gag.

He pulls on it lightly before running his fingers along the edge of it. He kisses it next, lips touching tongue. Then he tries his best to suck on it a bit. There is no protest verbal or physical on her part, so Clint decides to step it up a notch. He stands and strips, dancing a little and scatting that song that always seems to play in old movies. (It’s called _The Stripper_ by David Rose, but Clint doesn’t know that. If he did, he’d think it was a little too on-the-nose.) 

It takes a while for him to get naked. It’s also silly and a bit stupid and so very Clint. Tasha can’t help but smile.

He pushes down on his underwear. It falls, landing at his feet as he raises his arms. “Full Monty ain’t got nothin’ on me.” He gets back on the bed. “Tongue back out, Widow. I’ve got uses for it,” he tells her, his tone suddenly serious.

Her breath catches at the change. Her tongue comes out dutifully. She sees his arms, strong and muscular from decades of archery, flex as his hands reach out and take hold of her ears. She gets pulled down into his lap where his cock awaits. It’s just a tiny bit stiff, certainly not enough to be useful. But as he forces her to lick him, it starts to come to life.

She still isn’t fighting back, and Clint is starting to get worried. He pulls her head back up. “You okay?” There is concern all around the edges of the question.

Tasha nods.

“You sure?”

Damn Clint for caring so much about her, making her tear up. She nods again. Her eyes glance down to his cock meaningfully. Her eyes beg him for another taste.

His hands leave her ears, traveling down to her neck. His fingers trace the spy’s collarbones. He kisses the left one, the one she broke on that mission in Bosnia. He kisses the hollow between the two collarbones then places another kiss at the top of her sternum.

A tremble flows through her. Natasha can’t remember the last time she felt this vulnerable. It’s almost laughable. He’s the one who is naked, but she is the one who feels vulnerable. Natasha hears a sound that seems to be a mix of a laugh and a sob. Then she realizes it originated from her.

“Don’t worry, Tasha. You’re safe with me. Right here, right now, you’re safe.”

The spy believes him. She nods, her hands still crossed behind her back. And for once she isn’t thinking about how she will escape.

The way her eyes are so focused on him almost scares Clint. This is different. There have been differences before, once or twice when they both gave rather than took. Those were special, fleeting moments when Natasha felt like something more than a fuck buddy or a comforting touch. But this is different even than that.

His hands wander over the fabric of her shirt, cupping her breasts through it, gliding his thumbs over her nipples over and over until they harden. “How much do you like this shirt?”

Tasha shrugs, wondering if he’s about to do what she thinks he is.

His hands grab the v-neck collar and yank apart.

Nothing happens.

Clint sighs. He tries again. “They make this look so easy in the movies.” He moves his hands closer together. Focusing his energy on his hands, he tries one more time.

The shirt rips apart, revealing pinkish-brown nipples that rise and fall with every breath. His hands return to cupping them, thumbs sliding back and forth over the hardened nubs. He hears her sigh just before kissing the area between her breasts. Clint straightens his spine and pulls her into his lap. She’s straddling him, feeling his harness beneath her. Tasha begins to move her hips, rubbing herself on him.

“No. Bad spy,” Clint admonishes, giving her outer thigh a slap. “No moving unless I say.”

She stops. This time it does require willpower. A groan of frustration escapes her lips.

“So vocal,” the archer notes. “That’s so unlike you.”

Tasha makes a pleading moan.

“Why is that so much hotter when you do it?” He pulls the back of her hair, lifting her chin up so he can suck on her neck.

She leans into him, and he pulls her closer. Strong hands travel up her back until they take hold of her shoulder blades. His mouth busies itself with her ear. Then he whispers, “Do that handstand split thing you did earlier.”

Natasha Romanoff places her feet on the floor. After verifying that she has enough room, she backbends into a handstand. Then she spreads her legs front and back, the crotchless panties framing her genitals in a very erotic way.

“Damn, you’re beautiful,” Clint says in awe as he stands to get a better view. He lightly runs his fingers over her clit, making her almost lose balance. “Easy there, Widow. I haven’t even used my tongue yet.”

The ballerina’s arms are trembling, not from physical pain but from the anticipation his words bring. She whines, surprising herself.

“What do you think you deserve more – oral sex or spanking?”

A two syllable grunt escapes her mouth.

“Spanking, huh? I think we can do that. Back on the bed.” Clint gets on the bed first, back against the headboard. He taps his thigh in a beckoning gesture. “On you get, Widow.”

She lays herself over his lap. There is no resistance as he spreads her legs and places her arms back behind her back. The first slap brings her something close to relief. The second brings her excitement. The third makes her moan with pleasure, bringing a burst of wetness. After each swat she relaxes her muscles for just a moment before tensing them in anticipation.

“Look at that ass,” Clint says just before swatting it again. “Fucking beautiful.” He massages it for a moment until she relaxes. Then he quickly slaps it again. He smiles as her ass tenses. “You like that?”

She nods. She feels like she is constantly nodding.

“How much do you like it? He asks, withholding the next hit until she responds.

Natasha tries to say ‘a lot,’ but it comes out as two grunts.

“Yeah? Like this?” he asks as he slaps her lightly. “Or like this?” he asks again except this time giving her a hard slap.

She groans in pleasure, showing him two fingers with each of her hands.

“So this one,” he teases giving her a light tap.

Tasha groans in frustration and wiggles around. Her hands emphasize the two digits she is holding.

Yep, Steve’s advice comes in quite handy sometimes. Clint gives her another hard slap and watches her body react. It is a beautiful sight. He massages her ass again, dipping her fingers into her crack, lightly teasing her two holes. He continues to watch as she leans into his touch, her body so very wet in anticipation. He gives her clit a quick couple of rubs and smiles at the reaction.

There is no thought in Natasha’s head that is outside of what Clint is doing to her. Anticipation, frustration, pleasure, he is giving her all these things in this single moment. And then his finger slides into her. It helps, but it isn’t enough. She needs more.

Clint pulls his finger out and uses it to rub circles around her anus. Then he gives her a hard slap. “Your ass is almost as red as your hair.”

She turns her head and gives him a hard, disbelieving look.

“Ooh. Tasha doesn’t believe me. Maybe I should take a picture.” He gets a growl in response and laughs. He gives her another spank then fills her with his finger again. This time another digit is used to rub her clit.

Tasha starts to pant. She contracts and relaxes the muscles around her vagina, hoping that will get the finger inside her to move. Instead, she’s vacated completely and given a slap. She wouldn’t have minded if he had still been stimulating her clitoris. In retaliation she starts to undulate her body, rubbing against his hard-on.

He gives her another spank, but she doesn’t stop. He doesn’t want her to stop. It feels awesome until he realizes he’s never going to come this way. “Get off,” he orders. “Lie down. Face up. Hands above your head. Legs spread as far as you can get ‘em.”

The ballerina can spread them far. He looks down at her, open lust in her half-lidded eyes, body positioned exactly as he had asked. The gag is keeping her mouth open, so inviting. Clint positions himself over her head, his eyes facing towards her pelvis. He bends over, aligning himself with her.

He spreads his knees first, lowering his cock, moving his hips until it finally gets into the hole created by the gag. He can feel her tongue dance over his skin. After a momentary chuckle of happiness and pleasure, his upper body descends until his lips make contact with her wet mauve flesh. He sucks gently, causing her to moan, causing the vibrations that send a wave of pleasure through him.

About 15 seconds later, Clint realizes he won’t be able to keep this position. He gets himself back up awkwardly and repositions himself between her outstretched legs. He has another idea. “Close your eyes.”

Natasha does as she is told. Her eyes are shut, but her other senses still work. She hears a drawer. She hears plastic or some sort of packaging. She hears something else but isn’t quite sure what, possibly a jar or something, definitely a container.

“Keep your eyes closed, but turn around and get on your hands and knees.”

She complies silently then feels her knees being positioned farther apart. She thinks she knows what’s coming. He’s going to fuck her finally. She gets just a bit wetter from the anticipation of it. She just isn’t sure why it took so long for him to get the condom unwrapped and on.

A smile appears on her open lips when she is proven correct. Her head lowers with a gasp. Tasha can feel him starting to thrust into her. All of this, all of what came before makes her feel like she is truly his, truly there for him. She would do just about anything for him. Wanting to convey this to him, she starts to meet his thrusts.

After a few pumps of his cock, Clint slides the slim vibrator up her ass and turns it on. And her reaction is not disappointing.

Natasha cries out in surprise and pleasure.

Clint can even feel the strong vibrations in his cock. Why hadn’t he thought of this sooner? He starts thrusting in earnest now, leaving the vibrator alone to do its magic.

The ballerina is already shaking and thrashing, substituting one for the other and back again. She’s becoming more vocal, too, moaning every few seconds.

The sounds she’s producing are only making Clint speed faster to his finish. He’s holding her hips and thrusting as hard as he can given his speed. He feles her tense beneath him, changing her position every other thrust. He moves one of his hands. It settles between her legs and starts to rub her clit sporadically.

Tasha feels over-stimulated in the best way possible. And she can feel it building, that tingle of sensitivity that leads to her release. She pushes against Clint’s thrusts until the sensation overwhelms her. She cries out as Clint spews a series of expletives that mark his own orgasm.

He turns the vibrator off and takes it out of her ass.

Natasha collapses onto the bed.

Clint throws the two condoms away, uses a tissue to clean his hands, then lies down next to her. “That was different, right? Special?”

She gives him a short affirmative moan.

“Oh, shit. Sorry. Forgot about the gag.” He takes it off of her.

“Yes. It was special,” Natasha says, her mouth finally her own.

“You didn’t fight me.”

“I didn’t want to.”

“Why not?”

“Because I trust you. Because I…I love you, Clint.”

The archer is too stunned to speak. His mouth is hanging open. He blinks. He blinks again. He realizes Tasha is laying it out on the line, that this is probably as scary for her as it is for him. Maybe more so. “I love you, too, Tasha,” he finally manages to say He pulls her close, her head resting against his shoulder. “So that was momentous.”

“We probably shouldn’t overanalyze it.”

“Like I overanalyze anything.”

Natasha Romanoff nestles against her lover…her boyfriend. It frightens her how safe her heart feels with him. She acknowledges that fear and lets herself feel safe anyway.

xxx

It is Phil’s turn to pick the movie. He decides to go with a mushy modern classic - Dirty Dancing. It stars one of his favorites Jennifer Grey. He remembers being dragged to go see the movie and absolutely falling in love with her.

Ward protests on the grounds that it is too chick-flicky. Fitz Simmons have never seen it before. Neither have Steve and Loki. May has seen it. She thinks it’s fine. Not as wonderful as everyone thinks, but not bad either. Skye has seen it on tv a few times. She loves it.

There is popcorn and licorice and Reese’s Pieces and soda.

Loki can’t help but imagine how she and Steve might role-play this. The super soldier would be the dance instructor obviously. She doesn’t realize that in Steve’s mind Loki would be the obvious dance instructor.

“This is rather entertaining,” Fitz says as they go into a dance montage. “He’s quite good.”

“Yes, he is,” Phil replies then adds, “no more talking.”

“I love their dresses,” Skye says immediately after Coulson’s warning. “And look at the way he moves his hips. Yum.”

Ward rolls his eyes. “I don’t understand why girls love men who can dance.”

“Mean they have rhythm,” Skye answers. “Which means they’re good in bed. Duh.”

“That’s not true,” Ward insists.

To everyone’s surprise, May says, “As long as they aren’t too conceited, dancers are usually very good.” Then she puts some popcorn in her mouth.

Grant suddenly feels inadequate. Though she hasn’t complained about his performance yet.

When the famous line comes (“No one puts Baby in a corner”), Phil, Melinda, and Skye all mouth it with the movie. Then there’s the big jump and dancing.

Loki turns to Steve. “Would you like to dirty dance?”

“I’m not sure that’s for me.”

“Not even in private?”

Steve bites his bottom lip. He knows everyone is staring at them. “Maybe. Let’s discuss it later.” He turns to Coulson. “That was a good movie, Phil. It was nice to see that time period, and it was really entertaining.”

“Glad you liked it, Steve,” Phil replies with a proud smile.

xxx

Loki is wrapped around Steve like a protective blanket. They are in the Bus’ interrogation room, lying on the table that the god once again transformed into a bed.

“You didn’t have to stay, Kitten. I’d be home tomorrow.”

“And leave you here alone with Coulson and his team? I don’t think so.”

“You jealous? You’ve got nothing to worry about there,” he assures her, his hand languidly stroking her bare back.

“Perhaps not, but I don’t like sleeping without you.” She traces the outline of his nipple with her middle finger.

“Me, too.”

“Then why are you trying to get rid of me?”

Steve chuckles. “I’m not. I just don’t want you to feel obligated.”

“I don’t.” Loki continues running her finger round and round.

“Did you have fun today?”

“Yes,” she replies with a wicked smile, remembering how she dealt with those idiots on the beach. It’s probably a good thing Steve cannot see it. “Did you?”

“Yep. Kinda reminded me of when Ma would take Bucky and me to Coney Island. We didn’t have money for the rides, but the beach was always free.”

“Did California not remind you of that?” Loki asks curiously.

“Nah. Sun was in the wrong place. Also, we never had our lunch catered. Still wasn’t exactly right this time, but it was definitely closer. Does Asgard have beaches?”

“Yes,” she replies carefully. “But the water does run down over the edge of the world, so we tend not to get in it, at least not very far. Personally I’ve always preferred the various lakes.”

The super soldier finds something odd. “Hey, if the water runs over the edge, wouldn’t you run out of water?”

Her finger stops its circular route. “Now you sound like Tony.”

“Well that’s just mean,” Steve says playfully as he takes the now still hand and presses it against his lips. “So? Do you know?” 

Loki takes a breath. “Once beneath Asgard, the water is captured in the roots of Yggdrasil. As it flows, Yggdrasil turns the water so fine it creates clouds. Those clouds rise on the other side of Asgard. Once they do and enter the atmosphere, the water re-forms and rains down on the highest peak, filling the rivers and streams that flow into the lakes and the sea. And thus the cycle begins again, on and on – birth, life, death, and transformation. That is what Asgard teaches us.”

“That’s…beautiful.”

“Frigga’s lesson. My mother sometimes took me to the beach, too.”

Steve smiles. “And someday we’ll take our kids to the beach,” he says wistfully.

“Someday,” Loki agrees. “Of course, we have to have them first.”

“I’m kinda looking forward to that part. Gotta get married first, though.”

Loki pauses. “This isn’t you asking, is it? Because this would be highly unacceptable as a proposal.”

“What’s wrong with it?” Steve asks, feeling a bit defensive suddenly and for no real reason he can think of.

“Not exactly romantic. ‘How did he ask you?’ Well, we were lying in bed talking about children when he said, ‘Gotta get married first,’” she finishes in her Steve Rogers impression.

He laughs. “Yeah. Okay. Good point. And it wasn’t the proposal.”

“Good.” But she can’t help wondering when it might come…assuming it does. “I love you, Steve Rogers. And I don’t care if we never get married so long as I am with you.”

“I love you back, Kitten. And I do want to get married. You know that. I just…don’t want to steal Tony’s thunder. Wouldn’t be right.” It’s an excuse. He knows it’s an excuse. Steve doesn’t know why, but it doesn’t feel like the right time yet. Besides, he hasn’t even started shopping for a ring. And more importantly, he doesn’t know if there are any Asgardian traditions he should be aware of. Goodness knows what the Asgardians will make him do or even if he’s allowed to marry one of their Princes, not that that would stop Loki. The thought makes him smile. “Good-night, Kitten.”

“Good-night, Darling.” Loki gives the chest a light kiss and once again nestles her head against it. If they were in Brooklyn, this would be perfect. As it is, it is pretty damn close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! And after an extra-long wait, we have a new chapter.
> 
> FYI - Jemma Simmons’ near-death experience is from Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episode 6 “F.Z.Z.T.” (It’s really good. You should check it out.)
> 
> Loki’s original small bikini was for Dragonsrose4 (ff). Steve didn’t approve, though, so we had to change it.
> 
> The additional information on serial killer Elliot was for skydancer2000 (ff) who wanted to know more. So we have some answers and some new questions.
> 
> Natasha is finally letting herself submit completely to Clint. That was for evilsenshi (ff) who loves sub!Natasha. Perhaps after this she and Clint will get into some bondage.
> 
> The watching of Dirty Dancing was suggested by FemaleDuo (ff). And for those of you who don’t know, Clark Gregg (Coulson) is married in real life to Jennifer Grey. So I just had to put a little something in there about Phil crushing on her. How could I resist?
> 
> Thank you for all of your reviews and comments, kudos and favorites, and for reading. I know your time is precious, and I am humbled that you choose to spend part of it with my story. Love you all. Until next time…


	110. To Wallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has some issues he needs to work through.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Phil & Jackie, Pepper & Tony, Clint & Natasha, Thor & Storm, Logan & Bruce  
>  **Explicit Content:** Anal Sex, Oral Sex

Loki is at the beach with Steve, who appears small and skinny. Bucky is there, too, grilling him about his intentions towards his friend. And though they are at the beach with the sun shining among fluffy clouds, all three are in their uniforms. Bucky fills his out very nicely. The brown matrial kind of hangs on Steve but makes him appear even more earnest. Loki’s leathers and metal feel stiff, formal.

“You hurt him, I hurt you,” Bucky tells the god.

Loki nods, finding himself unable to say anything.

Steve, looking somehow both frail and strong, says, “Aw, come on, Bucky. Leave the guy alone.”

Bucky looks Loki up and down with a critical stare. “I don’t like him. You can do a lot better.”

“Don’t listen to ‘im,” Steve is saying. “I think you’re the tops.”

“I am trying,” Loki assures the best friend.

“Trying ain’t doing. Only the best for my best friend.”

Steve takes Loki’s hand. “We’re in love, Bucks. Why can’t you just be happy for us?”

Bucky turns to his friend. “And here I thought you loved Peggy.”

“I do. I did. There’s no hope there.”

“I’ve seen the way she looks at you, Steve.”

Loki tries again, “I know I am not perfect. But I do love him.”

“Not perfect?” Bucky says with a laugh. “Oh, you are as far from perfect as night is to day.” He shakes his head. “No. You don’t deserve him.”

“I’m not saying I do.” Suddenly the four guys that had harassed him and Jemma earlier are around him, holding his arms. “Unhand me! Let me go!” No matter what he does, Loki can’t break free of them. 

“Thanks, Bucky,” the guy with the crew-cut says. “We’ll take it from here.” They start to drag Loki away.

“Thanks,” the soldier replies.

“Bucky?” Steve asks, confusion in his blue eyes. “What’s going on? Tell them to let him go.”

“Can’t do that, Steve.”

Loki can’t access his magic. No matter how hard he tries, he can’t get free of them. “Steve? Steve!”

The skinny soldier runs to catch up with them, but he stops, doubled-over and wheezing. “I ca…I can’t. I’m sorry.”

Bucky smiles. “You’re better off, buddy.”

“Steve!” the god calls out. “Steve, I love you! Steve!”

Loki wakes with a sharp intake of breath. Her eyes are still closed. And though her heart is racing, she is relieved that it was a dream. She can feel the warm skin against her own. She listens for Steve, hears the deep breaths of a man still asleep. 

She tells herself again it was just a dream, the ramblings of a mind afraid of losing what she has. But the adrenaline is still pumping through her system, and she is much too wired to fall asleep again.

The goddess opens her eyes and looks at her lover in the low light. He is beautiful, with the moles on his cheek and neck and his long eyelashes. She drinks him in, allowing herself to relish every inch of his being.

Fear grips her again, the fear of losing him. She tries to swallow it down.

Loki gets out of bed and puts on a red silk robe that goes to her knees before stepping out of the interrogation room. Exiting the room, she curses whoever designed this airplane with only two bathrooms, both in the same part of the ship, one of those only accessible from the cockpit.

Her bare feet take her to the front of the ship, not noticing the agent drinking alone in the lounge. She goes to the non-cockpit entry bathroom. After washing her hands, she adjusts the robe a bit and returns quietly to the Interrogation Room. This time, however, she does notice the agent who is now getting himself another drink at the bar.

“Hello, Loki,” Grant Ward says. “Couldn’t sleep?”

“I needed to pee,” she replies simply. “Good-night.” But as she walks past him, he grabs her wrist and holds her there. She can smell the alcohol on his breath.

“Are you fucking him?” he asks, his eyes ever so slightly unfocused.

“Not right now,” Loki notes.

“You are a cheeky bitch aren't you. That’s what they say, right? Cheeky?”

“I am tired, Agent Ward. I wish to return to bed.”

“Agent Ward. So formal,” he mocks her words from earlier. “I’ve got a bed you can go to.”

Loki takes a breath, reminds herself that this is a member of Coulson’s team. “I’m not interested. Now please let me go.”

“I thought you liked it rough.” His grip tightens around her wrist.

She is quickly losing her patience. “I like it with a super soldier. You are neither super nor a soldier. Unhand me.”

Grant pulls her towards him, their mouths now separated by a distance that could easily be closed without any effort. “What does he have that I don’t?”

“Manners,” she replies. “He knows how to treat a lady.”

“Yeah, well, sorry I wasn’t born in ancient times. But at least my body wasn’t created in a test tube.”

“I’m so happy for you,” she sneers.

“Most women appreciate it.” He leans in.

She turns her head away. “I am not most women.”

Nose at her neck, Grant breathes in her scent. “I could make you feel so good.”

Loki has had enough. She shoves him away with enough force that he staggers back. “I want nothing from you.”

“Really? That why you’re walking around in that thin robe and nothing else?” He runs his brown eyes up and down her body. “You’re too much woman for him.” He tries to take her wrist again.

“Perhaps. But I’m also too much man for you. Perhaps you need reminding.” A golden light appears around Loki. What had just been a beautiful woman a moment before is now a handsome man. The red silk robe that had ended at her knees now ends a couple of inches higher.

Grant turns pale. He looks like he’s about to puke. The god uses his magic to intensify the feeling, and the Agent staggers towards the front of the plane.

Loki shakes his head. “Idiot.” He goes to the interrogation room door but finds he doesn’t want to go in. He doesn’t want to taint Steve with what just happened, with how he’s feeling. Instead, he walks along the catwalk and slowly down the circular staircase to where the lab and vehicles are. He climbs into the passenger seat of Lola and allows himself to wallow in his weariness and disgust.

xxx

Steve wakes up to an empty bed. He yawns and asks JARVIS where Loki is. As soon as he says it he realizes, “There is no JARVIS here. And now I’m talking to myself. That’s just great.” He rubs his face and waits.

He waits for several minutes, but Loki doesn’t return. He gets up, adjusting the waistband of his pajama pants. The super soldier can’t help but smile as his eyes catch the repeated pattern of his shield on them.

Loki isn’t in the front of the plane. The bathroom is empty. He heads to the back and goes downstairs. He can see the god sitting in Lola and staring off into space as though lost in thought.

Steve doesn’t say anything until he is a couple of feet from the red convertible. “You okay?”

“Hmmm?” Loki asks as he looks up at the blond. “Yes. Fine.”

The Captain sits in the driver’s seat and looks over at his love. “You sure?” he asks as he moves a lock of the dark hair behind the god’s ear.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

Steve runs his eyes over the garment Loki is sitting in. “A robe? That’s more Thor’s style.”

“And I’m not allowed to wear a robe also?” His voice is sharper than he means it to be. He looks away, angry at himself.

“Of course you are. It’s just not like you,” the soldier’s voice is soft, hesitant.

Loki looks at the blond, something close to fear in his green eyes. “Do you love me?”

The question worries Steve. “Of course I do, Kitten. What –” he begins but is cut off with an almost desperate kiss.

“I love you back,” Loki says before quickly returning to the kiss. He silently requests entry into the soldier’s mouth. It’s granted in the hopes that it will give him comfort. But the comfort soon turns to heat. The kisses turn hungry, the god practically devouring the super soldier. Soon Loki is climbing over the car’s middle section and onto his lover’s lap.

Steve’s head bends back as they continue kissing, Loki holding his face as their tongues slide over each other. The soldier’s hands are flush against the back of the red silk robe above where the steering wheel is pressing into the god. And then he feels the man above him begin to move.

Their breathing deepens as they continue to kiss. Loki’s hips move back and forth, only the thin cloth of Steve’s pants separating their cocks. He’s getting excited. They both are.

The Captain pulls away long enough to say, “We can’t.” Another kiss interrupts. “Coulson’s car,” he points out before another kiss stops him from saying more.

“We’ll be careful.” He licks Steve’s lips. “I need you.”

“Loki,” he breathes. Everything he was going to say leaves him when the god grinds into him once again. He pulls Loki close and starts to move his own pelvis up and down. He breaks away from the god’s lips and starts to lick and suck on the long neck.

Long fingers run down the broad chest, trace over the tattoo honoring Bucky. “I know I’m not worthy of you.”

“Don’t say that.”

“But I do love you, my Darling.” He relishes the sensation of his lover’s mouth against his neck. “My beautiful, creative Darling,” Loki breathes. His hands start to pull down on the front of the Captain’s pajama pants. But Steve won’t lift his hips high enough to slip the waistband down. Loki tries a different tactic, reaching through opening at the front of the pants and pulling out his lover’s cock. 

Steve moans against Loki’s neck. His hands go down to the god’s thighs and travel up to the ass that continues to move back and forth, back and forth. He squeezes it, pulling it closer with every thrust.

“I need you inside me,” Loki tells him.

“I don’t…I don’t have lube.”

The god grabs the soldier’s hand and brings it to his lips. He takes the first two fingers into his mouth and sucks on them. 

Steve pulls away to watch him, biting his lip at just how hot it is. “You’re so beautiful.”

Smiling, Loki takes the fingers out of his mouth and moves them between his legs to his anus. He resumes kissing Steve as the first finger breaches him, fueling his passion more. He resumes the movement of his body, smoothly impaling himself on the digit, his cock rubbing against the Captain’s abdominals.

A second finger is inserted. This one is already dry of the saliva it had been coated with, and its entry is painful. Loki moans in that manner that makes it difficult for Steve to tell if it’s good or bad. “If it hurts too much…”

“I will thank you and beg for more.” He starts to massage Steve’s cock, running his thumb over the tip softly, teasingly. They are both looking down, watching Loki’s expert touch cause the hard cock to leak. He uses the pre-come to coat the Captain’s penis. Then Loki leans in to the soldier’s ear. “I need you. I need you now.” He rises, feels the fingers leave him. Then he positions himself just over his lover’s erection and lowers himself down.

Their lips meet with a hungry moan.

Loki begins to ride him slowly. The red silk flows up and down against Steve’s chest. 

The artist’s lips travel down the god’s neck, down to where it meets the shoulder. He runs his teeth over the skin. He starts to thrust up every third or fourth time Loki moves his body towards him.

They’re working together now, one entity, their bodies meeting again and again in fluid motions. They breathe in unison. There is no rush. Both men are enjoying this too much. Loki especially likes the discomfort of the steering wheel against his back.

Steve takes Loki’s cock in his hand and begins to stroke it in a disconnected rhythm.

The god begins to moan softly. “Tell me you love me.”

“I love you,” Steve groans into his neck.

“Tell me you appreciate me.”

Steve finds the request odd but is happy to do it. “I appreciate you. I adore you. I can’t get enough of you,” he utters between heavy breaths as his hand continues to massage his lover’s cock.

“I’m never ever letting you go,” Loki tells him, the intensity in his voice and eyes almost frightening. Green eyes close and back arches as an intense pleasure courses through him. “More,” he chokes out.

The super soldier’s body moves with determination and focus. His goal is simple – make his lover feel as good as humanly possible.

The god speeds up. Steve tries to slow him down, but it doesn’t work. He tries again with a soft shushing sound. It works this time, causing Loki to slow down enough to return to their synchronicity.

They stay there, slowly building up to their mutual climax. Steve’s mouth is once again against the god’s neck. He moans between licks and nips and sucks.

Loki groans between breaths. He slowly increases his speed, ensuring Steve remains with him. He feels his testicles rise, his muscles tense. “I can’t…I need…I’m almost…almost…Fuck. Steve.”

“Not yet, Kitten. Not yet.” Steve’s mouth opens. His eyes close. His head tilts back until it hits the car’s headrest.

“Please,” the god requests as he watches his lover get closer to ecstasy. “Please, Darling.”

He waits just a moment longer. “Now. Now, Loki.”

Steve’s face, Steve’s words, they are all it takes. Loki cries out as his body starts its orgasm. His eyes never leave his lover. He can feel hot semen pulsing up his ass even as his is spurting over his robe and Steve’s stomach.

“Shit,” Steve says, looking down. “Don’t let it get on the seats. Coulson will kill us.”

Loki laughs. “Those are your first words? You did not show this much concern for Fury’s office.”

The blond head shakes slowly. “You are such a bad influence on me.”

He runs his long finger down the soldier’s nose. “That is why you love me.” Then he kisses the tip of that nose.

“Among other reasons,” Steve says, a relaxed smile on his face. He reaches up and runs his hand through the dark hair.

Neither man is in a hurry to get up, and they remain there, Loki straddling Steve’s lap as they kiss each other softly.

Steve yawns and stretches, ready to return to bed. “We should head up, try to get a little shut-eye before everyone wakes.”

Loki rises, using his robe to catch any semen that tries to escape. He leads the way to the lab’s sink. Water, paper towels, and magic are used to clean up.

“So what’s going on?” Steve asks.

“I don’t understand what you mean,” the god replies without looking at him.

“Was it the guys from earlier?”

“No.” He looks at the blue eyes. “You wished to go up?”

Steve frowns. “Why didn’t you come back to bed before?”

He shrugs. “I wasn’t sleepy.”

“So you decided to change back into a man and sit in a car while wearing a silk robe because you weren’t sleepy?” His voice makes it obvious he doesn’t believe the god.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It does to me.”

Loki runs his fingers over the tattoo of his helmet on Steve’s arm. “Let’s go up.” He moves his hand, running his fingers down the soldier’s chest.

Steve stops the god’s hand with his own. “Tell me,” he orders softly but firmly.

“It doesn’t matter. I took care of it.”

“Tell me.” The warning in the voice makes it clear that ignoring this order will lead to disciplinary punishment.

Loki takes a breath, tries to find the best way to tell the super soldier what happened. “Agent Ward,” he finally says. “Agent Ward was drunk. He got a bit handsy. I handled it.”

“Handsy?”

“I’m fine.”

Steve doesn’t understand. “Why would…Did you flirt with him?”

Loki tenses. “Are you truly blaming me?”

“No,” he replies quickly. “No. No. No. That came out wrong. I just thought maybe he misinterpreted something.”

“Well I didn’t.”

“Okay.” Steve hesitates before asking in what he hopes is a casual way, “How did you handle it?”

Green eyes darken. “I pushed him away and reminded him that I am a man.”

“Is that all?”

“I may have also made his nausea worse.”

He is almost relieved. But just to be sure… “Anything else?”

“No. Though I did wish to cut off his hands.”

Steve smiles and pulls him into a hug. “I’m proud of you, Kitten.”

“You are?”

“Mmm-hmm. Did he hurt you?”

Loki breathes a sigh of relief. “No. I’m fine. But it made me feel…dirty.”

Steve pulls away just enough to look at him. “You shouldn’t. It wasn’t your fault. Do you want me to talk to him?”

“No. I took care of it.”

“Do you want me to hit him?”

That makes the god give a small smile. “As tempting as that is, no.”

Steve offers to talk to Coulson, but Loki says no to that, too. “Okay. If that’s what you want, then I won’t do anything. Now how about we head back upstairs so I can snuggle with you.”

They head up and back into the interrogation room. Steve stops Loki’s hands from taking off the robe. He wants to do it himself. He pulls slowly on the ends of the belt sash until the tie comes undone. The two sides of the robe fall open, showing a strip of naked flesh in the center. That includes the pale cock nestled within the dark pubic hair. It is a beautiful sight.

Steve then slowly slides the red silk off the god’s shoulders. He silently guides Loki onto the bed then gets in after him. They spoon, Steve’s chest resting against his lover’s back.

“Should we tell Phil?” the super soldier asks. “About Lola?” he clarifies.

“Why? What’s done is done. Knowing what we did will not help him in the least. And Lola is no worse for wear.”

He nods against the god’s shoulder before giving it a kiss. “If he asks, I’m telling him the truth.”

“As you wish, Darling. Whatever you wish.”

Steve snuggles closer to Loki and closes his eyes, a smile on his face.

Loki stares out into the near darkness. Only Steve’s warmth giving him comfort.

xxx

The door to the interrogation room opens a crack. Phil Coulson’s voice comes through. “Morning. We’re going to be taking off in about 15 minutes. I’ll need you two up and buckled in before that happens. Oh, and there’s coffee if you want some.” The door closes.

Steve pulls Loki closer, kissing him on the neck. “Morning, Kitten.”

“Morning.”

He takes a deep breath. “Guess we should get up.” He hesitates then slowly gets out of bed. The pajama pants come off, and boxer shorts and jeans come on along with a white t-shirt. “Time to get dressed, sleepy head.”

Loki slowly sits up and runs his fingers through his hair. His slacks get thrown at him. “No need to rush me, Darling.”

“Coffee.”

Green eyes roll before the god gets out of bed and puts on the trousers. Then he grabs the red silk robe, transforming it to a maroon dress shirt before putting it on. Finally, he changes the bed back to the bland metal table and chairs that were there before.

Now fully dressed, the two men head out of the room and join the others.

Steve immediately notices how bad Grant Ward looks. “Good morning,” the super soldier says brightly. He smiles when he sees the Agent wince. “You okay there, Ward?”

The dark-haired man closes his eyes and slowly shakes his head.

He keeps his voice loud, the way he sometimes did when Bucky would have a hangover. “Gee, that’s too bad. See that, Loki? Agent Ward seems to be under the weather.” 

Loki smiles at the Agent’s pain.

Skye explains that Ward apparently had too much to drink last night.

Steve goes to the kitchen to get some coffee. He loudly tells Ward to feel better as he passes.

“Thor often used to drink too much,” Loki tells them. The women all look at him with interest. “He did not often have hangovers, though. Although there was this one time after a particularly glorious battle on Alfheim. We had helped the light elves drive out an invading army of dark elves. The elven wine is notorious for being highly potent. Thor, as usual, ignored by cautions and drank deeply. Last I saw of him that night, he was leading three elven women to his bed. The next day, he was in a rough state. Could not bear the slightest sound. Wanted only darkness and his bed.”

“So what did you do?” Skye asks with a half-smile.

“I did what any younger brother would do. I barged into his room, threw open the curtains, and shouted at him a very hearty good morning!” He again smiles as Ward winces in pain.

Coulson says, “I can’t imagine he was very happy with you.”

“Goodness no. He would have killed me if he hadn’t had to get out of bed to do it.”

“I know the feeling,” Ward says in a small voice before taking a sip of coffee that Skye had given to him before.

Steve, having returned in time to hear how Loki treated Thor’s hangover, turns to Ward and notes, “You should be glad a hangover is the only consequence you’re facing.”

May and Coulson both look at the super soldier with interest. Ward doesn’t seem to know what he’s talking about.

Agent May goes to the cockpit as everyone else finds a seat and buckles up for take-off.

Once they are in the air, Ward disappears into his quarters.

“Must have been a wild night,” Skye says.

“Not as wild as he had hoped,” Loki informs her.

“Am I missing something?” Coulson asks.

“Agent Ward and I had a misunderstanding,” the god explains. “But we worked it out swiftly.”

“Good. Should I be concerned anyway?”

Loki thinks for a moment. “No,” he concludes.

Phil looks over at Steve who gives him a nod. “Okay.”

“Breakfast?” Steve asks. He heads to the kitchen. Phil follows him.

“Should I be concerned?” Coulson asks, figuring Steve is a more reliable source.

“No.”

“You wanna tell me what happened?”

“No quite sure myself. Ward was drunk. He tried to force himself on Loki. Loki managed to handle it without violence.”

“Ward tried to force himself on Loki?” Phil can’t believe it.

“Loki was still a woman at the time.”

He supposes that makes more sense. “I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault. And I’m not the one who was wronged.” Steve gets the peanut butter and jelly. Then he toasts some bread. He makes four sandwiches as Phil gets cereal. They talk a bit about S.H.I.E.L.D. and Fury. After cutting them on the diagonal, Steve puts the sandwiches on two plates and takes them out to the table. He puts one of the plates in front of Loki.

The god has been listening to Fitz Simmons talk about S.H.I.E.L.D. training. He silently thanks his love and begins to eat.

As soon as they reach cruising altitude, Agent May puts the Bus on autopilot and heads to the back. She, Phil, Steve, and Loki begin playing poker. Fitz Simmons and Skye sit nearby playing games on their tablets.

“So,” Coulson begins, “has Thor gotten any better at poker?”

“He has,” Steve confirms.

“Unsurprisingly it happened once the element of removing clothes was introduced,” Loki adds.

May’s eyebrow rises. “Removing clothes? As in strip poker?” Both Skye and Jemma’s heads look up.

Loki gives an affirmative hum. “I understand you’ve been known to play, Phil.”

“I have. Who told you?”

“Natasha,” Steve replies as he trades in two cards.

“Don’t tell me, it was her idea to play.”

“No, actually it was Logan’s. It was Loki’s idea to invite Natasha. And of course they made me invite her. Not my smoothest moment.”

May asks, “And Thor was there?”

“No,” the super soldier tells her. “Actually, we’ve never played strip poker with him.”

“You should join us, Melinda,” Loki says. “You and Phil. We can invite Thor and Storm, as well. Make it a little party.”

The corner of May’s mouth rises slightly as Skye is mouthing, ‘Oh my God!’ “That’s very kind of you,” she says. “I’d love to join you.”

Phil almost kills the idea. “I don’t think Jackie would approve of my participation.”

“We could always invite Johnny,” Loki notes.

“Or Scott,” Steve suggests.

Loki makes a face. “Or that reporter you like? Lois Lane’s friend?”

Instead of taking the bait, Steve notes that they also don’t know if Storm would want to play. Loki shrugs. “If she doesn’t, we’ll ask Natasha. Or perhaps Maria might be willing to join us.”

“Or me,” Skye offers. “You could totally invite me. Just saying.”

“Not sure that’s a good idea,” Coulson says. “You really want to run the risk of seeing me and/or May naked?”

She wrinkles her nose at him. “True. But weighing that against potentially seeing Thor and Cap naked? I think I’ll chance it.”

May has a full-on closed-lip smile now. She feels the exact same way. She tries to drop the smile when Phil gives her an exasperated look. The smile just won’t go away though.

“Everyone loves Thor,” Loki says, his voice indicating it is not something he is happy about.

“Hey,” Steve says to get his attention. “I chose you remember?”

“And I am very grateful you did. Although I distinctly remember it being me who chose you.”

“Tomato. Tomahto,” the artist replies.

“Let’s call the whole thing off,” Loki supplies the next line.

Coulson starts singing. “But, oh, if we call the whole thing off then we must part.”

Steve takes up the song. “And, oh, if we were to part…” Coulson joins him, “…then that might break my heart.” The artist smiles. “Nice to know some of the old songs are still known.”

“Coulson likes vintage things,” Fitz points out then feels bad about calling something that was probably contemporary for the Hero ‘vintage’.

May shows her winning hand.

Steve looks at his friend. “Were you ever able to replace your trading cards?”

Phil takes the playing cards and begins to shuffle them. “I’ve been working on it, but it was difficult to find them the first time.”

“Well, if I can help in any way,” Steve offers.

“Thanks. That means a lot.”

Skye’s eyes get big. “Ooh. We should have a team poker night. Maybe not strip poker, because I’m not sure we all want to be that close.”

“Definitely not,” Jemma says as Fitz keeps his eyes on his tablet.

“Maybe we can play for chores,” Skye suggests.

Jemma thinks it’s a wonderful idea and says so. Coulson asks Fitz and May for their opinions.

“Yeah. Sure,” Fitz says.

“I’d love to get rid of all my chores,” May replies. “I’m in.”

Coulson nods. “Okay. Well, you all can hold a weekly game if you want. As long as the stuff gets done, I don’t care who does it. Just be sure to tell Ward whenever he comes out of hibernation.”

“You got it, Boss,” Skye says happily.

xxx

The super soldier has missed his motorcycle. He runs his hand over her lovingly, softly talking to her.

“Shall I leave you two alone?” Loki asks.

Through an embarrassed smile, he says that won’t be necessary. He and Loki get on and drive home to Stark Tower. When they get there, JARVIS informs them that everyone is at the pool.

“Do you want to join them?” Steve asks his lover.

“I was thinking of visiting Helena and possibly Mother.”

They just got home. Steve is a little surprised that Loki wants to go out again. “Do you want some company?”

“No. Stay here. Be with your friends. I’ll be fine.”

“My friends? They’re your friends, too.”

“Are they? Somehow I think they’d disagree with you.”

“Hey,” Steve says pulling Loki close. “What’s going on? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Loki, don’t. Just tell me.”

The god scowls. “Nothing. I wish to see my daughter. Must something be wrong for me to want that?”

Steve looks at him as though trying to figure something out. “Is it because of Ward or the guys on the beach? Or both?”

The question angers him, and he isn’t sure why. “What do you want me to say to that?”

“How about the truth? Think you can do that?”

“The truth? The truth is that I wish I had hurt them. I wish I had made them pay a far greater price for their insolence. I only stopped because of you, because I knew you’d be angry.”

Steve’s chest constricts. “That’s a good thing, right?”

“Is it?”

“The stopping? Yes. I think the stopping is a good thing. You don’t?”

Loki doesn’t know how to answer. “I am not you, Steve. You are forgiving. I am not.”

“Bullshit,” the soldier decides. “How many times have you forgiven me? How many times have you forgiven your mother, your father, your brothers?”

“I wish to see Helena,” the god answers, avoiding the questions.

Steve takes a breath. “Okay. But I want to discuss this when you get back.”

“There is nothing to discuss.”

“Kitten, in less than 8 hours you had five men try to force themselves on you.”

Green eyes look up in anger. “I didn’t encourage them.”

Steve shakes his head. “I never said you did.”

“But you wondered,” Loki says. The silence that greets that statement is as good as an admission. “Of course you did.”

“I trust you, Kitten. If you say you didn’t, then you didn’t.” He caresses his lover’s cheek. “Go. See your daughter. Make sure she’s okay. But I really hope you’re back in my arms when I go to bed tonight.”

“If I’m not, you need only to summon me.” He gives Steve a kiss. “I do love you Captain Steve Rogers.”

“I love you back, Loki Friggason. Frigguson,” he corrects.

Loki smiles and kisses his love three times. “Tonight then.”

“Tonight.”

The god opens the portal into Yggdrasil and walks through. He navigates through the roots, not paying as much attention as he probably should. When he gets to his destination, he opens the portal at the entrance to the Rim Palace. He steps out into the early afternoon and heads into the building.

As he walks the halls, a familiar voice calls his name. He turns to see a very tall red-headed woman dressed in brown leathers. “Hello, Angrboda.”

“What brings you here? Don’t tell me you and your lover are having a spat.” She sounds both taunting and hopeful.

“I came to see our daughter. Do you know where I might find her?”

“In Heaven,” she replies as she walks towards him. She sees the surprise in his eyes. “Something about a friend’s father. I told her she has better things to do, but she doesn’t listen to me anymore.”

“Well, that’s good news at least.”

“You always had an impertinent mouth,” ‘Boda says. “I miss making you pay for it.” She looks at him with the old hunger.

Loki’s hands ball up into fists. “Any idea when she will return?”

“None. You’re free to wait for her. I’d be happy to entertain you.” She reaches out to touch him, but he grabs her wrist before she does.

“I am in no mood for your games, ‘Boda.”

“You always used to love my games,” she notes sadly.

He lets go of her wrist. “Don’t you have an elf to harass? Or has he already run away.”

“He is far more loyal than you are.”

“If you say so. I will wait for Helena in her office.”

“Her name is Hel,” Angrboda corrects sharply.

“My name for her is Helena. If you don’t like it, I don’t care. Good day, ‘Boda.” He starts walking away from her.

“Fuck you, Loki.”

“I’m sure you’d love to, but I am not interested. Go find your elf.”

She yells after him, “You would have never dared speak to me in such a manner when you were with me.”

Loki neither breaks stride nor turns to look at her. “Another reasons for me to be grateful we are apart then. Thank you!”

“You’re an ass!”

“At least I’m not your ass!” Saying those words fills Loki with inexplicable joy. He had been in such a horrible place when he started fucking Angroboda. He is in a much better place now. And more importantly, he is with someone who truly cares about him. He is no one’s ass but Steve’s. The thought makes him smile, and he has every intention of showing his lover just how grateful he is tonight.

xxx

Steve walks out to the pool. Clint, Natasha, Thor, and Storm are in the water. Pepper, Tony, Logan, and Bruce are sitting in the sun, drinks in their hands. “Hey, everyone.”

“Spangles!” Tony calls. He lowers his sunglasses and looks around. “Where’s Professor Snape?”

“He went to go see Helena.”

Thor’s brow furrows slightly. “Is something amiss?”

“No. He just missed her.”

“Have a seat,” Tony instructs. “Tell us all about your mission.” There is a knowing smile on his face that makes Steve a bit nervous.

“Well, you and Bruce already know most of it.”

“The others don’t.”

The two couples get out of the pool and towel off. They sit on their towels or in chairs, everyone with a drink in their hands.

“It isn’t exactly pleasant,” Steve tells them.

“How’s Coulson?” Natasha asks.

“Good. He’s good. His team seems to work well together for the most part.”

Clint asks who’s the weakest link.

“I probably shouldn’t…Agent Ward.” He probably shouldn’t have said that, but what the hell. He tells them a bit about the case, leaving out some of the more gruesome details.

Tony can’t help himself. “And then Cap decided he, Coulson, and the 007-wanna-be should dress up like women and lure the killer out. Gotta say, Cap, you make one pretty lady.”

Steve looks around and sees that everyone is smiling at him and snickering. “You’ve already seen pictures,” he concludes.

“We did,” Pepper tells him. “And Tony is right. You were quite attractive. I was almost jealous.”

Clint adds, “I was surprised at how good Coulson looked. I was sure he’d be hideous.”

“Yes, Philip looked quite attractive,” Thor notes.

Natasha looks at the Captain. “How did Loki like it?”

“He didn’t like the plan. He certainly didn’t like it when the killer chose me and what I had to do once he did.”

Logan gulps the last of his beer. “I think what she meant was how did he like the get-up.”

“He took me, Coulson, and one of the other agents out to dinner afterwards,” Steve tells them.

“Who?” Tony wants to know.

“Fitz.”

Tony and Pepper look at each other. “Hope Jackie isn’t the jealous type.”

Bruce sits quietly. He knows Phil would never sleep with one of his agents. He would see it as an abuse of power even if the agent was more than willing. “I don’t think she has to worry,” is all he says.

“And after dinner?” the billionaire asks.

Steve can feel himself starting to blush as he remembers what they did in the interrogation room. “He liked it.”

“I bet he did,” Logan says suggestively.

“Why is everyone always so interested in my sex life?”

Tony smiles. “Because we still have a hard time believing you have one, much less one that kinky.”

Steve gets up. “I’m gonna get a beer.” He asks Logan then everyone else if they want one. He comes back with three. One is handed to Logan, another to Clint. He takes a seat and starts to drink his own. He asks Storm how Hank, Scott, Rogue, and Charles are doing. 

“They’re doing well. Hank is spending more and more time in D.C. We think he may have a crush on someone.”

“The Senator? What’s her name? She’s from Illinois I think.”

“Senator Anderson,” Storm supplies.

“Right. Good for him.”

Logan gives Bruce’s knee a squeeze and smiles at him.

Storm continues. “Scott is hoping you’ll come teach a few art classes in the fall.”

“I’d love to.”

“Rogue is still concerned about you and Loki. I think she may have a bit of a crush on him. And Charles’ legs are getting stronger. He also hopes you come to teach and that you’ll bring Loki with you so that he can thank you both.”

Steve nods with a humble smile. “Should I get with you, Scott, or Charles to work out when I could come teach?”

“You can work with me. I have a feeling we’ll be seeing more of each other.”

Thor is smiling broadly at her words. They have been going slowly, limiting themselves to kissing and a few caresses. He does not wish to rush her, and she does not appear to be in any hurry to consummate their feelings. It is equal parts frustrating and wonderful.

Natasha is sitting on Clint’s lap. They are sharing a beer.

“Is it me, or does Clintasha look disgustingly happy?” the billionaire asks.

“Leave them alone, Tony,” Pepper tells him. “They’re allowed to be happy.” She knows the reason. Natasha told her earlier about the dancing and about the words she was finally able to speak.

“Just seems suspicious.”

“Everything seems suspicious to you,” Bruce notes. He can almost feel Hulk laughing in agreement. He turns to Steve. “So why did you and Loki decide to stay an extra day?”

“Coulson took his team to the beach. We decided to tag along.”

Tony leans his head back. “Mmm. Miami beaches. Nothing quite like it.”

Pepper shakes her head. “Translation, there are lots of beautiful women in tiny bikinis that he can ogle at.”

He reaches out and takes her hand. “You’re still the most beautiful,” he tells her.

“Liar.”

The dark head lifts up suddenly and he looks at her with sincerity. “I mean it. You’re the most beautiful woman I know.”

She smiles and kisses him. “Nice save.”

Steve lets his eyes wander over everyone, enjoying the sound of their voices. This is home now. It’s good to be home. All that’s missing is Loki.

xxx

“Da?” Hel asks when she walks into her office and sees him there.

He rises, looking handsome in his dark suit. “Hello, Helena. Come give your father a kiss.”

They hug and kiss each other’s cheek. “What are you doing here?”

“I wished to see you. Is that a problem?”

“No. No, of course not. I just didn’t know you were coming. I hope you didn’t have to wait long.”

“Not too long.” He sits only after she does. “Your mother said you had gone to Heaven.”

“Yes. I went to find Gwen’s dad and Steve’s friends.”

He’s a little surprised at that. “And did you find them?”

“All but one.”

“Wait,” he says as he starts to finally process her words. “When you say Steve’s friends…”

“They were called the Howling Commandos. Gwen and I looked them up on the internet.”

“And you went to look for them?”

Helena explains that she thought they would want to know why Steve wasn’t there and might like to send him a message. She found all except one. “So I went to visit Luci.”

“Not Lucifer,” Loki hopes.

“Yes Lucifer. He’s not that bad, Da. He kind of reminds me of you, actually. He was thrown out of Heaven for doing what he thought was right. He’s a bit cheeky.”

“Don’t use that word,” Loki says as the memory of Grant Ward saying it comes unbidden. “Fine. So was the person in their Hell?”

“No. I’m thinking he must not be Christian. I’ll ask Steve about it when I see him.”

“But you found Gwen’s father?”

“Yep. And Peter’s parents.”

Loki examines her young face, pale against the dark purple hair. “Be careful, Helena. I don’t want the Midgardians coming to you every time they want to speak to a dead relative.”

“Don’t worry, Da. This was a one-time thing.”

He doesn’t want to ask, but he can’t help himself. “Any signs of Vali? Or Fenrir?”

“No,” she answers with a shake of her head. She hates seeing him so sad even if his voice is purposely light.

“Just as well. At least it means they could still be alive. Just wish I knew where they were.”

Helena gets up and goes to sit on her father’s lap. She gives him a hug, feels his arms wrap around her. “I love you, Da.”

“I love you back, Pet.”

The response leads her to enquire, “Where’s Steve?”

“Home. It seemed easier to come to you alone. No need to rely on Heimdall and the Bifrost.”

Helena giggles. “That sounds like a band. Heimdall and the Bifrost.”

She’s right, and it makes Loki chuckle. “Are you well, Pet?”

“Yes, Da.”

“No more nightmares or trouble sleeping?” He can feel her shift at the question.

“Not as much,” she admits.

“I…” Loki realizes why he’s here, why the experiences of yesterday have him spooked. “Helena, how well can you defend yourself?”

She shrugs. The Queen of Helheim tells him that she has people to see to her security but that she can wield a dagger if need be.

“What about magic? I’d like to teach you to defend yourself with magic.”

Helena is a little surprised. “I’d like that.”

“Good. I think we should do it here. Midgard is not as conducive. Or we can go to Asgard and recruit your grandmother to help.”

She suddenly wonders if he’s asked Angroboda for approval but decides it doesn’t matter. She wants to learn. “Whichever is best. I don’t really care where we do it.”

“Good. What is your schedule like?”

They decide on a day and time to begin. Loki will come to her here at the Rim Palace. Then they will begin her lessons.

“Why now?” she asks, her curiosity getting the better of her.

“I was reminded of how dangerous the world can be for a woman.”

“For anyone,” she reminds him. “Not just women.”

“True. I simply felt it more acutely as a woman.” He pets her hair and gives her a small smile. “I want to know that you can protect yourself against those who wish to take from you, including dead Asgardian warriors.”

“Thanks, Da.”

“You may not thank me come lesson time.” He kisses her forehead. “Now tell me all about you and Kurt. Have you had sex yet?”

Her eyes grow big. “Da! He’s a gentleman.”

“So is Steve,” he reminds her in a teasing tone. “Do you want to? It’s fine if you don’t.”

“I do. I’m just…” She shrugs. “I think Gwen is more ready than I am, but she and Peter have been going out longer.”

That leads Loki to wonder if things are awkward between his daughter and the young photographer/scientist. She assures him that although it was at first it no longer is. They are just friends now.

“And if the two of you were both single?”

She doesn’t need to say anything. Loki can see that she would absolutely try again with him. He kisses her forehead once more, letting her know that she does not need to answer.

xxx

Frigga is delighted when Loki walks in to the council room. She has been sitting with Odin listening to the doubts and fears and complaints of the Asgardian council. And though Fandral has tried to keep the tone light, no amount of charm can ease the minds of the others.

“Loki,” she calls brightly as she rises. “How wonderful to see you.” She gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“Hello, Mother. I fear I am interrupting.”

“A welcome interruption,” she assures him.

“Absolutely,” Tyr adds. He, too, rises as does everyone around the table. “Please join us, Prince Loki.” He doesn’t see the sharp look Odin gives him.

“No, thank you. I came only to speak to the Queen.”

Frigga turns to the others. “Please continue without me. I will return eventually.” She takes Loki’s arm and leads him out of the room. As they walk through the halls to the garden, she asks after Thor. Once she is assured that he is fine and is told of his growing relationship with Storm, she asks about Steve.

“He is…better than I deserve.”

She stops him. There is concern in her voice as she asks, “Are you two still fighting?”

“No,” he assures her. “We’ve gotten past the worst of it.” They continue walking, exiting the building into the Queen’s garden. “I’m actually here because I want to teach Helena how to defend herself using magic. You were such a good teacher when you instructed me, I thought perhaps you might be willing to give me a few pointers or even help out.”

The Queen gives his arm a squeeze. “Of course. But her abilities are not as great as yours. She may have to rely on defense rather than offense. How is she with a weapon?”

“She says she can handle a dagger.”

“So like her father,” Frigga says with pride.

Loki cannot help but smile at that. “She is definitely my girl, isn’t she.”

“Indeed she is.”

“It’s funny, I always thought my ability with magic proved I was your son. How wrong I was.”

“You are my son. You may not have sprung from my body, but you are no less my son than Thor or Baldur or Hodur.” She caresses his cheek. “In some ways, I felt closer to you than any of the others. My handsome Kiki.”

“Mother,” Loki says in an exasperated tone.

Frigga smiles, her eyes wet with unspilled tears of happiness from hearing that word on his lips. “My son,” she replies quietly.

Loki allows the moment to linger. So much has happened, and yet it still feels as though he is a child in need on comfort. Perhaps he still is. The Trickster gives the Queen a hug. “How do you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Sit in that chamber or on the throne and tolerate people who think less of you because you are the Queen.”

“Those who know me know well what I am capable of. But I would assume it is no different than having to live in Thor’s shadow.”

“I sometimes thought you and Hodur were the only people who understood. But I could never talk to Hodur. He was too grown-up for the likes of me.” He takes her hands in his. “Thank you, Mother. Thank you for all that you tried to do.” With that out of the way, Loki tells Frigga when he will be starting work with Hel. He asks the great Queen for information and advice. She gives it to him happily.

“May I ask what brought this on? Is it because of what happened in Valhalla?”

“Partly,” Loki tells her. “I just want to keep her safe.”

She gives him a warm smile and nods.

They visit together for a while, talking of the council and of the case Loki helped Steve with. He tells her of the fighting demonstration they had and how he ended it by snogging Steve. “It was rather embarrassing.”

“I’m sure they were all jealous,” she assures him.

“Perhaps.” 

Finally it is time to go. Loki gives his mother a hug and a kiss on each cheek. Then he takes Yggdrasil back to Earth and Stark Tower where Steve is watching television with Clint, Logan, and Bruce.

The god walks into the room and goes to sit next to Steve. The soldier automatically puts an arm around him. “Everything go okay?” the blond asks.

“Yes. Very well. You?”

Steve is distracted by the baseball game. He grimaces as the Dodger’s hitter strikes out. “Fine,” he replies. He looks at Loki for a moment then gives him a kiss. “Have you eaten?”

Loki gives a negative hum.

“Pizza will be here soon.”

He puts his head on Steve’s shoulder and looks at the television screen. He feels the soldier’s body react to each play, tensing as the ball gets thrown or hit or caught. He loves it. He finds the game rather boring, but he loves how passionate Steve gets about almost every element of it.

After the pizza and the game, Steve and Loki turn in to sleep. After the normal routine of flossing, brushing, and washing their faces, they get into bed. Loki immediately starts to nibble on Steve’s neck.

“I have to work in the morning.”

“I’ll make it quick,” Loki replies as he descends into the covers.

“Loki, what are you…?” That is followed by an appreciative moan. “Loki.” His legs open automatically.

The god’s mouth is currently full, so he says nothing. He just gives a little hum that makes Steve’s hips rise.

“Loki,” the artist moans again. He closes his eyes to better appreciate the sensations. “Loki.” He starts to buck up, wanting more of his lover’s mouth around him. “Loki,” he pants as he reaches back and grabs the pillow beneath his head. “Kitten.”

The god starts to palm himself as Steve continues to moan and sigh. All the while he is sucking on his lover’s cock, using his tongue to stimulate and caress. 

“Kitten,” Steve moans again as he starts to writhe.

Loki’s mouth is unrelenting. He knows Steve is going to come before he does. He doesn’t mind. All he wants is to show Steve how much he loves him.

Steve comes with a cry to the darkness as Loki swallows his seed. Then the god kisses up his stomach and chest, neck and jaw, until finally he captures Steve’s lips. The artist can feel his lover’s erection against his thigh. He flips them over, continuing to kiss Loki as his hand massages his lover’s cock.

Now it’s Loki’s turn to buck his hips in pleasure as Steve’s tongue explores his mouth. He begins to whine as the sensation threatens to overwhelm him.

The artist pulls away just enough to ask, “Ready?”

Loki nods, mouth open and wanting just before his lover disappears beneath the covers. He feels Steve’s mouth against his cock and shudders with anticipation.

One long lick along his crack, one long suck on his cock is all it takes for the god to explode.

When he’s done finishing Loki off, Steve moves back to his pillow. “Well that didn’t take long.”

“Sorry, Darling. I was overly excited.”

“No need to apologize, Kitten,” Steve tells him. “It didn’t exactly take long for me, either.” He strokes his finger down the god’s nose. “You wanna tell me what that was about?”

“For being you. And for being home.”

“It is good to be home.” He wraps Loki in his arms. “Anything else before we go to sleep?”

“I love you.”

“I love you back.” Steve pulls Loki closer, and closes his eyes. Only then does he realize they didn’t discuss the Trickster’s current moodiness. He argues with himself about whether to bring it up again. “Everything okay?”

Loki gives an affirmative hum. “I’m going to be teaching her more magic.”

Steve thinks through the implications and the possible motivations for that. “Good,” he replies. “Too bad Jemma can’t do magic.” The words are an experiment, testing to see if his hypothesis is correct.

“Yes. But she has science and intelligence so long as she uses them. Hopefully she will learn from the experience and be more cautious.”

“I get it,” Steve says with a relieved smile. “And I don’t think she has anything to fear from Ward.”

“Skye is smarter in that regard, though I get the feeling she might welcome it.”

“Not if he’s drunk,” he notes.

“True. Are we finished with this conversation now?”

“Yep. Completely finished.” He kisses the top of Loki’s head.

“Good.” The god repeats, “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had been feeling guilty about making Ward such an ass since being introduced into this story until I saw the last few episodes of Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Now I feel completely justified. Completely justified. I don’t know how much the latest huge twists in the MCU will appear in this story. Probably not much. I’ve got enough to juggle without a conspiracy. Hope you don’t mind. 
> 
> I also hope you enjoyed the Steve-Loki-Lola sex scene. That was requested by FireChildSlytherin5 (ff), who also suggested that another strip poker night would be fun. Not sure when the strip poker will actually happen, though I know May is looking forward to it.
> 
> Hel using her connections to contact other people in the afterlife, namely Gwen’s dad and Bucky, were suggested by skydancer2000 (ff) and FireChildSlytherin5. We’ll see the results of that in a later chapter.
> 
> I do believe that is it. Loki had to work through some things, but I think he’s in a better place now. We all struggle with our identities and who we really are. It’s a process, one that never ends. Also, last night’s Hannibal may have damaged both my emotions and my brain, making me even more philosophical about this than usual. Apologies.
> 
> I will end this as always by thanking YOU. Every comment, review, kudo, favorite, and visit is a wonderful elixir I can’t get enough of. Until next time…


	111. To Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki meets Steve's best friend. Helena has a surprise for Gwen, Peter, and Steve
> 
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Logan & Bruce, Peter & Gwen, Kurt & Hel, Thor & Storm  
>  **Explicit Content:** Cutting, Oral Sex, Anal Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning 1:** Sam Wilson appears in this chapter. The way he met Steve is almost exactly the way they meet in Captain America: The Winter Soldier. So if you haven’t seen the movie then a) there are spoilers ahead and b) stop reading this fic and go see the movie. This chapter will be waiting for you when you get back.
> 
>  **Warning 2:** There is quite a bit of cutting that goes on in this chapter. If that is a trigger for you, please skip the parts between the mention of the Exacto knife up until the line ‘Loki’s head rolls back, the pillowcase moving with each breath.’ Luckily, you won’t actually miss the bulk of the smut.

It’s Wednesday afternoon, and Captain America is at the World War II Memorial in Washington, D.C. He is there for an important ceremony that will finally right a wrong.

Back in 1948, Marine Lieutenant Fred Harris was given an ‘undesirable discharge’ for being homosexual. Today, his discharge status is being changed to ‘honorable discharge’.

Cap is sitting on a bench talking to the veteran in the wheelchair, listening to his experiences in the Pacific campaign.

“Don’t think we didn’t hear of you, Cap. We all hoped you’d reappear and help us in the Pacific.”

“I would have been honored to have served with you given the chance.”

“Probably a good thing you didn’t. You might have been kicked out with an ‘undesirable discharge’, too.”

Cap smiles. “I kind of doubt that. I was too expensive. They would have tried rehabilitating me first. And when that wouldn’t have worked, well, I hate to think what they might have done. But you, Sir, are an inspiration.”

The ceremony is about to start. Steve looks around. Loki isn’t there. He had told the god about this, had wanted him to be here. He does see one familiar face, though. And it makes him smile.

Captain America isn’t the first one to speak, thankfully. And when it is his turn, he keeps his statement short. He thanks Lieutenant Harris for his service and for being true to himself. “Sometimes it takes a long time for society to catch up and correct its wrongs. I’m happy we can correct this wrong today. Doing so gives me hope for the future. You give me hope, Lieutenant. And I thank you. And now, it is my great honor to present to you your new discharge papers, officially changing your discharge status from ‘undesirable’ to ‘honorable’. Congratulations, Lieutenant Harris.”

Everyone claps. Lieutenant Harris says a few words. He describes some of what it was like to fight in the Pacific. He tells them how he first met the man he’d end up spending the rest of his life with. And he tries to put into words what the ‘honorable discharge’ means to him. There are a few tears, but he gets through it.

When the ceremony is over, Steve pulls off his helmet and runs his hand through his hair.

“Nice outfit,” a handsome young man says as he walks up. “A little flashy for my taste, but it works on you.” His brown eyes dance in the dark face, teeth gleaming white surrounded by a close-shaved beard. He’s wearing a grey suit and white shirt, no tie.

“Some of us still have to wear a uniform,” Steve tells him.

“Yeah, but does the uniform have to be so…colorful?”

“Hey, I didn’t design it.” They grab each other’s hand and go into a one-armed hug. “It’s good to see you, Sam.

“You, too, Steve. Sorry I wasn’t here last time you were in town.”

“Don’t sweat it. Family is more important. How’s your grandmother, by the way?”

“Better. Well, not great,” he admits. “Doctors say she needs a new hip. She’s too scared to get the surgery, convinced she’s going to die on the table.”

“She still asking for great-grandchildren?”

Sam smiles. “How do you think I’m bribing her to get the surgery? Only problem is it’s giving my Momma ideas.” He gives a little uptick with his chin. “How’s Natasha?”

“Seeing someone. I told you there was no hope there.”

“Oh, there’s always hope there. She just needs to see me again to realize how much she wants some chocolate sugar.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “Whatever, Romeo.”

“You know it.” He looks around. “Hey, I thought I was supposed to meet your boy toy today.”

“You were,” Steve says as they start following the crowd out of the memorial. “Guess he forgot.”

“I thought you two were getting better.”

“We are. But he’s had a lot of things on his mind lately. How was New Orleans?”

“Oh, man. Every time I go I remember how much I love her. But then it gets all hot and sticky, and I remember why I left. I’d love to get my parents and Nana to move up here. Gotta pick my battles though, man. Hip replacement first.”

“Steve?” a voice calls from behind them. They turn and see a dark-haired man in a shiny brown suit walking towards them. “I’m so sorry. I was teaching Helena a basic repulsion spell and lost track of time.” He notices the man next to Steve. “Did I miss it?”

“You did. It’s okay.”

“No, it isn’t. I know this was important to you.”

“It’s fine. Really. There’s someone I want you to meet. Loki, this is Sam Wilson,” he says, gesturing to the man standing next to him. “Sam, this is Loki.”

The man smiles and holds out his hand. It is taken hesitantly but in a firm grip. “Nice to meet you, Loki. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Green eyes flit to Steve for a moment. He can’t recall Steve ever mentioning a Sam Wilson. “It’s nice to meet you, too.”

Steve tries to explain. “I met Sam a little over a year ago when I was out for a morning run. He’s my friend who works at the VA. He helps soldiers returning from war get back into the swing of things.

The god vaguely remembers the Captain saying something about that.

“You should have seen this cat run, man. ‘On your left. On your left.’ I swear I heard that at least five times that morning. And we were running around the reflecting pool.”

“Sam and I hit it off right away.”

Loki can feel jealousy surging. “Oh?”

“Yeah,” Sam confirms. “But I didn’t agree to be his friend until after I saw Natasha. Damn that girl is hot.”

“That woman is also taken,” Steve reminds him. “Why do my best friends always think they’re ladies men? Of course with Bucky that was actually true.”

“Oh, low blow, Steve,” Sam replies then smiles.

Loki is a bit surprised by how relaxed his lover is with this man. How could he not have known about him, this Sam whom Steve just described as one of his best friends?

“Hey,” Steve says, pulling Loki out of his reverie. “If you need to get back to Helena…”

“No. No, I told her we were done for the day. But if you wish to spend time with your friend…”

“I was actually hoping we could all go grab some dinner or something.”

Loki nods as Sam says, “Sounds good. You still wanna go change? ‘Cause I’m thinking we could get into any restaurant we want with you dressed like that.”

“I think I’ll change anyway,” Steve replies. “I’ll run to S.H.I.E.L.D. real quick, and maybe you and Loki can decide where to eat? Meet back up at the Washington Monument?”

Sam raises his hands in a ‘whatever’ gesture. Loki nods. Steve gives Loki’s hand a quick squeeze before rushing to one of the black S.H.I.E.L.D. SUVs.

“So,” Sam begins, “what kind of food do you feel like?”

“I honestly don’t care,” Loki answers. “Whatever you think best.”

“Okay.”

They exit the memorial and wait to cross the street. They wait in silence. Finally the signal gives them leave to cross, and they head towards the Washington Monument using the walkway that’s on their right.

“Let me guess, he never mentioned me,” Sam finally says.

“He did but only just.”

“If it’s any consolation he didn’t tell me about you until the day you had to leave him. Something about people hunting you. I mean, he did tell me he had met someone, but he wouldn’t say much more.”

“Can you blame him? I did try to take over the world. People tend to have a problem with that.”

“Yeah, well, if it weren’t for the fact that he seems a hundred times happier since you’ve been with him, I would have a problem with that, too.”

“Is this where you tell me I’m not good enough for him?”

He looks at Loki out of the corner of his eyes. The tone, the tired look all tell the retired soldier that it’s a phrase the god has heard often. “Nah.” They take a few more steps. “You know, I knew he was sleeping with someone way before he told me. He denied it up, down, and sideways at first. But then finally he admitted to it. Wouldn’t tell me anything about you. But then it was like he couldn’t keep it in anymore. Started with the small things. Green eyes. Dark hair. Skittish.”

“Skittish?”

“’Skittish like an abused cat,’ he said.”

“I suppose there is some truth to that. All I recall him saying about you is that you work with soldiers.”

Sam shrugs. “He’s not always forthcoming with the information.”

“Came in rather handy when we first got together.”

He nods with a chuckle. “Speaking of not giving out information…Is Natasha Romanoff really seeing somebody?”

“Yes. And it is very serious. However, if that is the type of woman you like, and if you don’t mind someone a little older, I just might know someone you might fancy. She is of Asian descent, as stoic as Romanoff, and just as loyal.”

“A cougar, huh? Sounds intriguing. Not sure my Momma would approve of me seeing an older woman though.”

The god gets an idea that makes him grin. “Do you happen to play strip poker, Mr. Wilson?”

“I do. Why do you ask? And why are you smiling? It’s making me nervous.”

“I think perhaps you could be the perfect stand-in for Coulson. And you’d get to see quite a bit of Agent May in the process.”

“Is this a trick? Steve said I should watch out for your tricks.”

“No trick,” Loki assures him. “Just thought you might enjoy it. You are allowed to decline if you wish.”

“Let me think about it.”

They continue walking in silence, Loki unsure if it is a comfortable one or not. He does know that it is quite warm out, and he takes his jacket off, draping it over his arm. Sam does the same thing.

The Washington Monument looms taller and taller in the shortening distance.

“It is quite impressive,” Loki notes, inclining his head towards the white monument.

“Tallest obelisk in the world.”

“Is that so? Interesting. Rather phallic. Do you think Washington was compensating for something?”

Sam laughs. “I don’t think he’s the one who designed it. But yeah. Basically they were trying to say that we have the biggest dick in the world. Watch out. Guess Asgardians don’t need to do that.”

Loki snickers at that. “Well let’s see. The Asgardian palace looks like the back of a pipe organ. One phallus after another growing in height towards the middle.”

“So not just a bunch of dicks but a bunch of dicks giving the finger.”

“Giving the middle finger is not a rude gesture on Asgard, and yet it still fits.” They walk some more. “So you work with soldiers?”

“Yep.”

He hesitates before asking. “Have you worked with Steve?”

“Not exactly. We talk, compare notes. He’s adjusted a lot better than some guys have, and they didn’t lose 70 plus years of living in the world.”

“He is…impressive.”

“That he is. Do you love him?” He again looks at Loki out of the corner of his eyes.

“Desperately. Do you?”

“Hard not to, but not the same way you do. I mean I love the guy as a friend.”

Loki chuckles. “No need to qualify it for me. I don’t think any less of your manhood.”

“Just don’t want you to think I’m trying to steal him away from you or anything. I like all of my limbs right where they are. And breathing. Breathing is good.” He walks a few more steps before asking, “You and Steve still having nightmares?”

The question gives Loki a better understanding of how much Steve trusts this man. But it also irks him that Steve would talk about him to someone he doesn’t know. “Sometimes. Depends on what the day entailed.”

“Your little ritual with the warm milk, that’s good. I know it helps Steve a lot. He doesn’t think you always open up to him, though.”

He does not like where this conversation is going. “I try to spare him. It doesn’t always work.”

“I don’t think he wants to be spared,” Sam notes. “He thinks it means you don’t trust him.”

“It is difficult for me to trust. He is one of a handful of people that I do…perhaps the only one I trust completely. He seems to trust you a great deal,” Loki observes, feeling rather jealous and left out.

Sam shrugs. “I understand you’ve seen some combat yourself…had a real tough time where it was just you trying to survive.”

Loki stops. How dare Steve tell this stranger about him. His nostrils flare as he tries to regain control enough to keep his voice steady. It comes out low, almost menacing. “My history is my own. He had no right to disclose it.”

The young former soldier puts his hands up in an effort to ease the tension that has suddenly erupted. “He didn’t disclose it, no details anyway. He just said you had a really rough time and that you were suffering from PTSD. You don’t wanna talk about it, that’s cool with me.” He drops his hands and smiles broadly. “Is it true some chicks tried to beat up Steve because they thought he was cheating on you?”

The abrupt change in topic reminds Loki of Stark. But he has no desire to let go of his anger. “Yes.”

“And you were actually the woman he was supposed to be cheating on you with?”

“Yes,” he replies, his voice a bit more normal.

“Now that’s funny. I would have loved to have seen that. Were they cute? The girls?”

“I suppose.” Unwillingly Loki is finding his anger dissipating as Sam continues to talk easily. “Yes, they were.”

“You know when Steve told me that, that you could turn into a woman, I didn’t believe him, so I checked out your Youtube channel.”

“Do you believe him now?” he asks with a raised eyebrow and the tiniest of self-satisfied grins.

“At first I thought it was special effects or something. Do you know what really struck me though as I watched those videos? How happy Steve looks when he shows up in them and how he looks at you as though you were the most important thing in the world. Some people may think you’re not good enough for him, but he thinks you’re the greatest thing since sliced bread. I tend to trust his opinion more than others.”

Loki is thoroughly confused. “Who are you?”

“Sam Wilson,” he says with a bright smile. “Lover extraordinaire and former Marine. Ooh rah.”

“Ooh rah?” the god asks apprehensively.

Sam gives a single nod. “Ooh rah,” he says again. “It’s a Marine thing. Also, there are no former Marines,” he corrects Steve. 

Loki takes his word for it. “Steve was not a Marine,” he observes.

“No he was not. He was straight up Army. But I forgive him that since he’s such a big, damn hero.”

“How big of you,” he says flatly.

“I think so.”

They finally make it to the base of the monument. Loki has to crane his neck completely back to try to see the top. He takes out his phone and takes a selfie with the camera pointing up towards the tip. “For my daughter,” he explains. “And my brother.”

“This the girl with the purple hair?”

Loki feels his defenses rising again. “Well you just seem to know all about my family.”

“Steve tends to talk about what he loves,” Sam says casually.

“And what do you love?”

“My Momma. This country. Marvin Gaye.”

“In that order?”

Sam gives a noncommittal shrug. “What do you love?”

“Steve. My children. Magic.”

“In that order?”

Loki gives the same noncommittal shrug.

“Okay.” He sits down and waits for Steve, watching the tourists gawk and take their pictures.

xxx

“I don’t wanna,” Tony whines.

Bruce takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes. They are in the lab working on parts of The Basement. Logan is off checking something out for Professor Xavier. “It can’t be that bad,” the gamma expert says as he puts his glasses back on.

Tony looks at the screen where Cap’s proposal for setting up an independent Avengers glows. Pepper has already gone in and filled in some of the figures that Steve had needed. “It is.”

Steve wanted Tony to look at it before presenting it to the other Avengers and then finally to Director Fury and the leaders of S.H.I.E.L.D. The billionaire had agreed partly to get back to the thing he had been building at the time. Okay, mostly to get back to the thing he had been building.

“It was your idea,” Bruce reminds him.

“Doesn’t mean I want to deal with the paperwork. I usually have people do this for me.” His brown eyes look over at his friend. “If you don’t think it’s that bad, maybe you should do it.” He swipes the screen, sending the report to the one in front of Bruce.

“Again, it was your idea.” He swipes it back over. “Just get it over with.”

Tony gives a fake cry.

Bruce decides to motivate him. “Tell you what, read through it a couple of times, make some suggestions. Do that for one hour, and then we’ll go down to The Basement and work on the lasers.”

“Really?” Tony looks like a kid that’s about to get the best reward ever.

“Really.”

“One hour,” he verifies.

“One hour.”

“JARVIS? Set an alarm for one hour from now.”

Bruce adds, “But add time whenever Tony stops and does something else.”

JARVIS acknowledges the command as the engineer looks at his friend as though he were a traitor.

“I had to do it. Otherwise you’d be spending half the time twirling in your chair and doing a drum solo.”

“Oh ye of little faith,” Tony accuses as he slowly shakes his head. “JARVIS, turn the music up to 11.” He squints at Bruce as the music begins to blare, daring his fellow scientist to retaliate in some way.

Bruce casually opens a drawer and takes two earplugs out of a multi-set package, a gift from Logan after hearing him complain over and over again. He puts the blue squishy things in his ears and goes back to testing the hologram generator on his desk.

Next thing he knows, a paper ball is thrown at his face. Bruce calmly takes it in his hand and throws it back without looking. Two more get thrown at him in quick succession. He looks up slowly and sees Tony looking intently at the proposal. He throws the two wads of paper into the recycling bin.

He picks up his phone and texts Logan. _Tony is being an ass again_

Tony quickly looks back at the proposal when Bruce looks up from his phone.

A few minutes later, Bruce’s phone buzzes. It’s Logan texting back. _If he wasn’t you’d be worried_

 _True_ Bruce texts back. Then he sends the message he really wanted to say. _Miss you Wolvie_

Almost immediately the return text comes. _You better ;)_

Bruce chuckles. Leave it to Logan to come back with something like that. But it’s the emoticon that makes him miss the Canadian even more.

And then he gets hit with another paper ball. He looks up and sees Tony gesturing as though pulling cotton out of his ears. It takes a moment, but then Bruce pulls the earplugs out. That’s when he notices that the music has been turned down.

“That Logan?”

“Yeah.” Bruce waits, expecting for there to be something else.

Tony nods. “He okay?”

“Yeah.”

A pen twirls in Tony’s hand. “When’s he coming back?”

“Dunno. And you’re stalling. Get back to the proposal.”

Tony sticks his tongue out at his friend and looks back at the screen in disgust. Finding something he thinks should be re-worded, he starts to type and gets hit with a paper ball. He smiles and continues typing.

xxx

Loki gets a call. It’s Steve. The phone is put on speaker.

The Captains has just turned onto 15th Street and will be there soon. He’ll pick them up in front of the monument.

Sam and Loki take the short walk to the street and climb into the car when Steve pulls up. Loki voluntarily sits in the back and immediately stares out the window. Neither of those actions is a good sign.

Steve tries to keep his voice bright. “So, where are we going to eat?” he asks as he starts to drive.

“Haven’t decided yet,” Sam tells him. “What do you feel like?”

“How about that soul food place you took me to last time.”

“Soul food? Really?” Sam asks. “You ever have soul food with your non-black friends?”

“Wait. You’re black?” Steve responds, feigning surprise. “And here I thought you had a skin condition.”

Sam breaks into a big smile. “Very funny, Rogers.”

Steve looks into the rearview mirror at Loki, who is still looking out the window with a very contemplative stare. He focuses back on the road. “Which way do I go?”

Sam gives him directions.

He glances back at Loki again. “Everything okay back there?”

There is a slight hesitation before the god answers, “Fine.”

Steve glances at Sam.

The Marine can tell his friend is worried. “I think Loki is more upset that you barely mentioned me to him than I am. And I’m feelin’ a little unloved.”

He looks into the rearview mirror at Loki. “I told you about Sam – my friend in D.C…the one I was hoping to see when I came to talk to the Senate subcommittee.”

“Yes,” Loki acknowledges. “But did you tell me his name?”

“I’m pretty sure I did.”

For whatever reason, the answer makes the god angry. “So you barely tell me three perhaps four facts about this man, someone you describe as a best friend. But you have no problem discussing my dreams, my history, my family to someone I’ve never met?”

Steve wants to respond that his relationship with Loki is far more complicated than his friendship with Sam. But he knows that would just make Loki more upset. Instead he sighs and says, “So on a scale of ‘I completely forgive you’ to ‘I’m going to torture you until you die a slow, agonizing death’, how angry are you?”

“Somewhere around ‘I don’t want to talk to you for a while’ and ‘You owe me mind-blowing sex’.”

Luckily it’s not as bad as Steve had feared. He tries to ignore Sam waggling his eyebrows at him. “I can live with that.”

“With ropes and razors a–“

“I get it,” Steve interrupts.

“And pain,” Loki ends loudly.

“Then will you forgive me?”

“I’ll consider it.”

“Oooh,” Sam croons.

Steve purses his lips. He hardens his voice. “Loki, afterwards you _will_ forgive me.”

Loki looks at him then, his heart speeding up just a bit at the change in tone. A small smile comes unbidden to his lips. “I look forward to it.”

Sam’s eyebrows are practically in the middle of his forehead. He stays silent until it looks like Steve is going to miss a turn. “Take a right here.”

“Right. Got it.”

“Sam, has Steve shown you any of his art?”

The Marine replies, “No. The only one I’ve seen is the one you showed on your video. That led to an interesting conversation.”

“I’m sure it did. Did he tell you how I seduced him?”

Steve visibly cringes.

“He told me it was a lot easier than it should have been.”

“You missed a really nice ceremony,” Steve tells Loki, hoping to change the subject.

“Is there a reason you never told me about Sam?”

“I did…just not much,” Steve admits. “This place we’re going to has some great food. Their sweet potato pie is amazing. And the cornbread…You’re gonna love it.”

Loki asks Sam if Steve often tries to change the subject with him.

“Depends on the topic,” the former soldier replies. “I think Steve just doesn’t want to have this discussion with me in the car.”

“But you’re his best friend. Surely there are no secrets between you. And no doubt he’ll tell you all about it afterwards.”

“Fine,” Steve says as he stops at a red light. “You want to know the truth?”

“That would be nice,” Loki replies.

“I know where I stand with Sam, and I know what he is to me. A friend. Someone I can count on to have my back.”

“And I'm not?”

“You’re…complicated.” God, Steve hates that word.

“Complicated,” Loki repeats with disdain.

He knew that was coming. “Sam, I apologize in advance for my language.” The light has turned green, so Steve starts to drive. “Yes. Complicated. The way you make me feel, the things I want to do to you…Half the time I don’t know if I want to caress you or cut you. One moment I want to hold you in my arms and comfort you.” He turns the car in the direction that Sam is pointing. “The next I want to throw you over a table and fuck you so hard we break it.”

Sam stares at the road as Steve continues.

“I’ve done things with you that I would have never ever done with anyone else. Beyond the sex and the bondage and the punishment, I lied to everyone in my life for you. I practically threw a man out of a high-rise window because of what he did to you.”

“I know,” Loki says. “And I know you feel guilty about it. You’re a good man. The best. I’m sorry I got caught. If I could have spared you –”

“Don’t. It happened,” Steve tells him. “I can live with it.”

“It won’t happen again. I always carry the antidote.”

Steve takes another turn before continuing. “You say I’ll always choose Earth and innocent lives over you, that I’d sacrifice you and what we have for them. But the truth is there are times I’m not sure I would. There are times when I’m inside of you, touching you, tasting you, even just looking at you when I think, ‘If I had to choose right now, I’d choose you.’ I’d let the world burn for you, and that scares the hell out of me.”

“You wouldn’t,” Loki assures him. “In the end, you would choose to save others. You’d sacrifice yourself first. You’d sacrifice us, me. It is who you are.”

“Is it? I used to think who I am wouldn’t let me hurt someone I loved. But the things I’ve done to you…”

“I wanted it,” the Trickster reminds him. “I begged for it. I need it.”

Steve continues as though he didn’t hear. “So, yeah, I talk to Sam about you, about how amazing you are, how strong and vulnerable and, well, complicated. I need him to help me understand how to be what you need me to be without losing myself.”

“I never meant…”

“I know, Kitten.”

“You’re complicated, too, you know,” Loki says defensively. “I never meant to love you. I never meant…” He looks out the window to curb the emotion. “You have neutered me.”

Steve laughs, the feeling coming as a relief. Sam chuckles.

That wasn’t the reaction Loki was expecting at all. “I’m serious.”

“I know. I just…I could never neuter you, Kitten.”

“Feels like it.” Then he remembers, “Ward wouldn’t have a hand if it weren’t for you.”

Sam looks to Steve for an explanation. Steve tells him a super short version of the story, knowing Loki is right. Sam listens and considers the situation. “Well, taking his hand would probably have been a little much, but I think he deserved more than puking and a bad hangover.”

“I wasn’t on my best form,” Loki explains.

“Why not?”

“Well I had given four men pubic lice earlier for being too aggressive. And I had just woken up from a horrible dream.”

“You had?” Steve asks concerned and a little upset. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You were asleep.”

“So wake me. Damn it, Loki. I’ve told you this before.”

“It wasn’t horrible horrible.”

Sam asks in a very reasonable voice what the dream was about. Loki replies that he doesn’t remember. Steve isn’t sure he believes that. Loki assures him that he really doesn’t. All he remembers is that it had upset him, and he was in no mood to deal with Ward.

“So why didn’t you come to me afterwards?” Steve asks his voice tinged with accusation.

That’s when Loki remembers the basic theme of his dream. But instead of admitting that he didn’t want to taint Steve with what had happened, he simply says, “I didn’t want to wake you.”

Steve shakes his head. “Loki, you aren’t alone anymore. What do I have to do to get you to share your life with me?”

He doesn’t know what to say. He’s shared more of his life with Steve than he had anyone in the past 500 or so years. He looks out the window at the passing scenery, blurred by the movement of the car and the wetness in his eyes. “Be patient?”

A light hand reaches back blindly, blue eyes still on the road. Loki takes the offered hand and bends down to kiss it. 

“I am imperfect and selfish and…and…and skittish.”

“I love you,” Steve says, giving a squeeze before moving his hand back to the front of the vehicle.

“I love you back.” He wipes his eyes. “So, Sam. Is there hope for us?”

“I hope so.”

“You really feel neutered?” Steve asks as he pulls into a parking space.

“Yes.”

Steve turns to look at his lover. “Because you think I’ll be mad?”

“Yes.”

“Loki, you turned Victor von Doom and the entire Latverian Council into sheep that were then slaughtered and fed to poor people. The punishment you decided for Hodor, I didn’t like it, but I understood. I think I could have forgiven you giving Ward jock itch or erectile dysfunction or making him look like a woman for a day.”

Those suggestions are actually really good. “And if I had taken his hand?”

“If you had been able to give it back, yes. He hurt you, Kitten. You should have punched his lights out. Or gotten me up so I could punch him. The last thing I want is to make you feel neutered. As long as what you do is on this side of just, I’ll back your play.”

“Really?” Loki asks, his green eyes cautiously hopeful.

“Really. But you have to promise to wake me the next time you have a nightmare.”

“If it is bad enough that I cannot go back to sleep. Is that fair?”

“That’s fair…so long as you try my iced tea.”

Loki makes a sour face. “You’re joking.”

“I’m not. That’s my condition. Otherwise you wake me for every bad dream.”

“Fine. If I must. But only one sip.”

“Only one sip,” Steve agrees.

The three men get out of the car. Steve immediately goes and gives Loki a hug. The god’s arms hug back tightly.

Steve pulls away just enough to look into the green eyes he loves so much. “I’d ask if you forgive me, but I haven’t given you mind-blowing sex yet.”

Loki pouts slightly. “Will I get to forgive you tonight?”

“God, I hope so.”

“In that case, let’s go eat.”

xxx

Lunch is much more relaxed than the car ride over. And Sam thinks it’s cute how the two men look at each other. Steve’s smile turns shy, soft as he watches Loki take the first bite of food, particularly the corn bread and the sip of iced tea.

Loki hates to admit that the iced tea isn’t that bad. It’s lemony, which is nice, but also a bit too sweet. He thinks he might like it if there wasn’t as much sugar in it. What he tells Steve is that it is horrible.

There are little touches between them when they think Sam isn’t looking. He almost always is and gives them a sly I-know-what-you’re-doing smile. Steve usually is the one pulling away in embarrassment.

Loki asks question after question of Sam, wanting to know about his family and about his experiences in the war. It’s only fair since Sam knows so much about him.

Sam was born in San Diego, California. His dad was in the Navy and got reassigned back to New Orleans, Louisiana, when Sam was a boy. He joined the Marines because he wanted to serve but still rebel in some small way. It worked, making his father both proud and pissed.

He was deployed to Afghanistan where he served by rescuing fellow soldiers. Some of that occurred while testing new technology, specifically a single-man flight suit with amazing maneuverability. When the Marine starts talking about the FALCON suit, Loki becomes quite interested. Steve has heard it before, but he gets an idea this time.

“If you can get your hands on the specs, we could have Tony build you one.”

“Why would I do that?”

“So you can join the Avengers. We’re trying to get it out of S.H.I.E.L.D. control. Then we can recruit whomever we want. You’d be great. And we could use someone in D.C.” And that’s when Steve realizes what a huge assumption he is making. “But why would you want to see more combat when you probably had your fill of it in Afghanistan.”

Sam nods. “My work is rewarding. But it can get a little slow. I definitely would not want to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. though.”

“You wouldn’t have to. We’re trying to work it out so that it’s self-funding. The merchandise that Stark’s been selling would hopefully cover the costs. He also wants to charge the government whenever we defeat something, but I’m thinking that’s probably pushing it.”

“Are you joining?” Sam asks Loki.

“No. I am not the hero type.” When Steve notes it would be good to have a magician in the group, Loki suggests the person who was going to look into the serial killer case. “What was his name?”

“Doctor Strange,” Steve replies. “Wonder what he’s like.”

“Speaking of magic, Helena and Frigga are joining us for dinner on Friday. I was thinking we could take them to Chinatown.”

“Yeah, sure. What’s the occasion?”

“Helena has a gift for you.”

“Aww,” Sam grins. “She has a present for Step Daddy.”

“It’s Step Da, actually,” Loki tells him.

“Do you know what it is?” Steve asks.

“Wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise, Darling.”

The blond nods.

They order sweet potato pie and peach cobbler for dessert, sharing both between the three of them.

“So are you two going home tonight? Or are you going to make this a romantic overnighter?”

“Home,” Loki says as Steve considers the second option. “To Brooklyn,” the god clarifies for his lover’s benefit. “Mind-blowing sex, remember?”

“How could I forget?”

Loki turns to Sam. “Do you ever get up to New York?”

“Not very often. The VA keeps me busy. And I guess I prefer D.C. to NYC.”

“You guess?” Steve asks.

“Okay. I know. There’s too many people in New York. Besides, as pretty as Central Park is, it ain’t got nothin’ on the National Mall.”

Steve admits Sam’s last point is true. “D.C. is beautiful. But there is no place like New York. What do you think, Loki?”

“Hey, man, that’s not fair. He’s obviously going to side with you.”

Loki washes down the bite of pie he just took with some water. Then he turns to Sam and says, “I have been to many places, visited many lands. And my favorite will always be wherever Steve is.”

Sam shakes his head. “That may be the most disgustingly sweet thing I have ever heard.” He turns to Steve. “Where do I get a female version?”

“Sorry, Sam. I get both the male and female versions. You’ll have to find someone else.”

“I suggested Melinda May,” Loki tells him. He turns to Sam. “You really should join us for strip poker.”

Sam looks at Steve. “How come you never invite me to strip poker?”

“Didn’t think you’d be interested.”

“As long as there are ladies there and you don’t tell my Momma or my Nana, I definitely would be interested.”

“Good to know.

“Wait. It doesn’t devolve into one of those swingers parties, does it?”

“No,” Steve and Loki say together.

“Cool. Okay. Then I’m in…as long as there are ladies.”

The side of Loki’s mouth rises. “Methinks he doth protest too much,” he paraphrases Hamlet.

Steve chuckles at Sam’s reaction.

When the check comes, Steve and Sam both try to pay. Steve paid last time, so normally it would be Sam’s turn. But Loki is with them, so Steve wants to pay at least part of it.

“You’re in my city,” Sam says. “I’m paying.” He grabs the check, puts his credit card on it, and hands it to their waitress.

Loki finds the entire thing silly. “Steve, Darling, you can pay the next two times. Is that acceptable?” he asks them both.

They nod.

“Good. Sam, we’ll try to do the poker game soon. You can come up for the day, the two of you can go to a baseball game, and we’ll play poker that evening. You can return home the next day.”

“You don’t want to go to the baseball game?” Steve asks.

“Thought you two would want some friend bonding time. Then you can discuss me all you like,” he replies with a wink.

xxx

Steve walks into the Brooklyn apartment to find a candlelit dinner and Loki wearing only a pair of tight red leather trousers and eyeliner. Before the artist can truly appreciate the view, Loki pulls him into a series of kisses that have just a taste of tongue and teeth.

“Welcome home, Darling.”

“You sure you haven’t forgiven me yet? ‘Cause this does not feel like anger.”

Loki casually walks to the table and gets a glass of water from it. Then he tosses the contents in Steve’s face. “Better?”

The super soldier uses his palms to try to wipe the water off his face. He opens his eyes and finds Loki, head tilted, looking at him with hardly any emotion. Steve stares back at him. “Really?”

The god shrugs. As he walks to the kitchen with the empty glass in his hand, he responds, “Should I have slapped you instead?”

“I don’t see how either was necessary.”

“You did ask for confirmation of my anger.” Loki returns with the refilled glass. As he sets it back on the table, he asks, “Shall we eat?”

“Let me go dry off first.”

“Pity. I like you wet,” the Trickster says with a gleam in his eyes.

Dinner is tilapia with a mango salsa, rice, and asparagus. There is white wine and water to drink and fresh strawberries for dessert.

They barely talk as they eat. Loki is too busy anticipating what is to come. Steve is busy trying to decide what he’s going to do to the shirtless man in front of him.

As they clean the kitchen, the Trickster decides to remind his lover once again of why he is angry. “Sam said I have PTOD. I wonder where he got that idea.”

“It’s PT _S_ D. And I told him.”

“And what gave you the right? It was not your secret to tell.”

“It’s not exactly a secret, Kitten. They way you reacted in Malibu, it was pretty clear to anyone who saw you.”

“So everyone?”

Steve can see the apprehension in the green eyes. “Logan, Bruce, and Hank, I think. Tony probably since we asked to sleep in the garage.” He cups Loki’s cheek in his hand. “It’s not uncommon, Kitten. It doesn’t make you weak.”

“Still, there was no reason for you to discuss it with someone I’d never met,” he replies defensively.

“Sam works with people who have what you have, who have it worse than you. Maybe you could talk to him,” he casually suggests. “I know talking to him about the ice helped me.”

Now Loki is angry. “You spoke to him about the ice? You don’t even speak to me about it.”

“I didn’t want to worry you.”

“Which is my reasoning for not waking you whenever I have a stupid nightmare. You fucking hypocrite.”

Steve slaps him hard. “Enough, Loki. Get the rope.”

“Not until you admit you’re a hypocrite.”

Blue eyes look down then back up again. The anger that had been in them is replaced with self-loathing. “I am a hypocrite. I’ve been a hypocrite since the first time I tied you to my bed, maybe before. But you saw me, the real me. You always see the real me.”

It’s Loki’s turn to caress his lover’s cheek. “My poor Darling. What you don’t realize is that the real you is beautiful. The anger and the jealousy and, yes, the hypocrisy make you human. They make you passionate. They feed your artistry, your creativity.” He removes Steve’s shirt as he continues to talk. “They make you the perfect person to give me what I need. And I need it, Captain. I need it to survive. I need it to live. I need you.” 

Loki is absolutely delighted to see the a-shirt underneath showing off Steve’s shoulders and arms. The tattoo of his helmet is clearly visible. He licks his lips as he imagines the muscles in those arms working the whip. “I’m angry at you, Captain.”

“I don’t want you to be.”

“Make me forgive you then. Make me forget everything but you. Please.” He leans in, stopping just before their lips touch. “Make me forgive you,” he whispers, his breath teasing his lover.

Steve captures his lips, kissing them for a moment before simply letting them touch each other. “Get the rope,” he instructs.

Loki pulls away and retrieves the duffel bag with their toys. He takes out the rope as instructed.

“And the gag.”

The spider gag is also removed.

“Put it on,” Steve instructs then watches as the god puts the metal in his mouth before fastening it around his head. Their eyes never leave each other. Next the Captain takes the rope and binds his lover’s hands together. “Remember, if it gets to be too much, just sing the tune to _Let’s Call the Whole Thing Off_.”

Loki nods. He allows Steve to lead him to the hook in the ceiling. The sex swing is removed, replaced by the end of the rope that now holds his arms above his head. He feels Steve’s hand travel over his back. All touch leaves him, and he hears rustling behind him where the bed is. The next thing he knows, a cloth is put over his head. It takes a moment for him to recognize it as one of the pillowcases.

“You okay, Kitten?”

He nods again, allowing his body to relax.

“Good. Enjoy it while you can.” Steve goes to his art supplies and gets the Exacto knife he recently purchased. He goes to the bathroom and splashes some rubbing alcohol on the blade to disinfect it. Then he walks to his canvass and runs his palm over it before he begins.

The first word to be cut into the pale skin runs across the back above the shoulder blades. The Exacto knife is used slowly, deliberately, allowing Loki to tense against the ropes without any sudden jerking. 

The artist makes a mental deal with himself. He can only taste after a letter is complete. Three lines are carefully sliced into the skin to make the F. Then his tongue covers the wound before his mouth joins in, the slightly metallic taste of blood making his heart race. He allows himself a moment to enjoy it before moving on to the next letter.

He uses two half-moons to make the O, the lines cross each other slightly at the top and bottom. He can hear heavy breathing coming from inside the pillowcase along with soft moans. The moans get louder when he finally allows himself to taste the new letter.

This is done again and again for each letter until the final S in FORGIVENESS is complete. By then, Loki is moaning with the cuts and the tastes. Steve’s mouth is stained with blood. They are just getting started.

From the F, the artist slowly cuts a new word, the letters flowing down like a crossword puzzle column.  
F  
A  
I  
T  
H  
It’s the same pattern. Finish a letter; taste the results. Loki’s back expands and contracts with each heavy breath. He groans in pleasure, his eyes fluttering shut, blocking out even more light than the pillowcase.

“Still okay, Kitten?”

Loki nods with a shuddering gasp. There are tears of pain and relief in his eyes. His back stings, feeling almost as though it’s on fire. He misses the sight of the artist at work, but he cannot deny the lack of visual stimulation is making the pain that much more intoxicating.

“Good. ‘Cause we’re just getting started.”

Steve turns his attention to the last letter he carved. From the H, he makes HOPE across. Again he uses two half-moons for the O. This time as he licks up the blood, he wonders if the god’s magic is what makes it taste so good. Once HOPE is glistening red on Loki’s back and he’s had his fill of the escaping blood, the artist uses the P to create  
P  
A  
I  
N running down.

Loki has no clue what words are being etched onto his back. It could be strange doodles for all he knows or cares. All he knows is that the razor feels sharp, precise. There is no hesitation in the cuts, and each one feels sometimes deeper, sometimes more shallow. And with each incision, he finds himself further and further removed from any anger, any frustration, any superfluous thoughts.

The next word is cut in deep. Using the I in PAIN, Steve cuts an S in front of it and an N behind it. Then he takes ahold of Loki’s ribs and allows his mouth to run over the new word, sucking the wound as though to take the sin away, cleansing them both.

He finally pulls back and surveys his work. It is very left heavy.

The V in FORGIVENESS is calling to him. He places the end of the blade just beneath the V and slowly cuts an A into Loki’s skin. His mouth still longs for a taste, and he accommodates once the letter is fully formed. Below that he carves an L and tastes that, too. On and on he goes, cutting and tasting, until  
V  
A  
L  
O  
R is complete.

Tiny rivulets of blood are making their way to the waist of the red leather trousers. Steve licks a stripe just along the edge of it before continuing.

Loki barely moves as the L in VALOR is used to write LUST across. The T in the new word is used to start  
T  
E  
A  
S  
E down. The god’s head rolls around a bit. There are barely any moans anymore, and Steve wonders if he is in subspace.

The artist pauses to check on his canvas. The pillowcase is pulled off, and his eyes are met with heavily hooded ones. There is no focus. There is barely any sign of recognition. He kisses the lips before replacing the hood. Then Steve returns to the god’s back.

He waits for inspiration and finds it as his eyes travel down the lower back to the red leather. He looks back up and smiles. The A in TEASE is used to form ASS across. As his tongue traces the last S, his hands run over the god’s actual ass. He pulls back and continues. 

The last E from TEASE is used as the second one in NEED. Finally, the last S in his original word is used to write  
S  
E  
X down.

“Are you hard, Kitten?” he asks as his eyes watch the final trickle of blood flow down the pale flesh. He hears a moan of pleasure. He stands, presses his chest against the wounded back.

Loki’s head rolls back, the pillowcase moving with each breath.

Steve wraps his arms around the god, pulls him close so that his cock is pressed against his lover’s thigh. He unfastens the red leather as he kisses the shoulder, running his teeth over the skin. He pushes the trousers down, struggles with getting them off the semi-conscious man.

The pillow case hides the face, forcing Steve to concentrate on the body before him. He gets his sketchpad. Then he sits in one of the two chairs he has and begins to sketch, using the pencil to virtually stroke every muscle and line. His eyes linger on the erect cock, the lithe torso, the toned arms. “You are so beautiful, Kitten.”

Loki moans when he hears his name.

Steve sketches the front first then the back. It’s his own private anatomy study, and he can think of no better specimen for his review. He looks at the beautiful ass and asks, “Do you love me, Kitten?”

A slow moan is the reply.

“Do you want me?”

Two syllables this time though still unintelligible.

Steve puts down his pad and pencil and walks to the god. He strips as he goes. Naked, he kneels behind his lover. He runs his hands lovingly over the ass. That’s followed by his teeth. Then he spreads the cheeks and licks the puckered anus.

Loki spreads his legs apart instinctively as Steve continues to push his tongue in, out, and around the surface of the butthole. The god moans appreciatively.

Steve wants Loki back. He knows the easiest way is to make him come. Repositioning himself in front of the god, he starts to lick the erect cock from base to tip. Then he places his mouth on the side of the shaft and sucks. That gets him a moan. He takes half the cock into his mouth and sucks as he pulls back. He takes a bit more in than before and hums. He starts to suck in earnest then goes to suck on the god’s testicles. Fairly soon, the tip is leaking. He uses it to coat his fingers.

Mouth back on the god’s cock, he shoves a finger up his lover’s ass. He feels around until he brushes against the nerves that make the lithe body shift. Running his finger over it again and again, he continues to suck on the cock until his mouth is filled with semen.

Steve goes to the bathroom and spits the semen into the toilet. He returns and removes the pillowcase from Loki’s head. He grabs the god’s chin and lifts the head so he can look into the eyes.

“Loki? Kitten? Come back to me,” he orders. “Come back to me now.”

The god moans.

Steve slaps him. Loki tries to smile around the gag. The artist nods, removes the gag, then sits in a chair, legs apart, facing the god who is starting to come out of his daze.

“Do you forgive me, Kitten?”

Loki blinks, notices that Steve is still hard. “Did we have sex?”

“I sucked you off,” the artist tells him.

Green eyes take in the sight in front of him, blond Adonis with back straight and legs apart, displaying his erect manhood unapologetically. It almost reminds him of Thor. But his brother has never looked at him the way Steve is looking at him now. “I forgive you. Do you forgive me?”

“Not just yet.”

“My back…”

“My canvas,” Steve corrects him. “What about it?” He rests his hand on his thigh.

“I…I forget,” he says, his eyes fixated on the hand.

The artist smiles and slides his hand up, noticing how that simple act makes the god’s lips part. “You left me, Kitten. I needed to bring you back.”

“I’m sorry.”

He slides his hand up higher, coming to a stop so that the curve between his thumb and index finger rests against the base of his cock.

Loki licks his lips before running his teeth over his bottom lip.

A smile slowly appears on Steve’s face. He walks to the freezer and returns with a popsicle. He sits back down and starts to eat it slowly, swallowing the juices as it melts.

The god is mesmerized by the movement of the artist’s throat. When his eyes aren’t fixated on the neck, they watch the red frozen treat slide in and out of the beautiful mouth. He becomes angry at himself for not having watched Steve suck him. “Encore?” he asks hopefully.

The popsicle is slowly removed from between his lips. “Encore? Kitten, I’m not even done eating this one.” He wraps his mouth back around the half-eaten treat.

Loki gives a soft wine. He’s almost completely lucid now, lust overtaking the bliss he had been feeling. “I meant me.”

Steve sucks on the side of his popsicle before answering. “No. No more blow jobs. I’m going to fuck you good and proper.” He licks up the side of what’s left of the ice. “You’ve had your pain. Now I get to have my pleasure.” He puts the popsicle in his mouth and continues to suck on it.

The god waits for him to finish. It is a very long wait. It feels even longer with the intensity that Steve keeps looking at him. His arms ache. His back burns. He does forgive Steve, completely, undeniably.

The artist recognizes the need in Loki’s eyes, recognizes it because he’s felt it so many times himself. And though he’d like nothing more than to grab Loki and fuck him right now, he knows it will be better for both of them if he waits. So he sits and finishes his popsicle until all that’s left is a wooden stick. He lays that on the table then looks back up at Loki. “What should I do with you?”

“Anything you wish,” he responds sincerely.

“And if I just want to look at you?” He runs his blue eyes once again over the gorgeous body. “If I just want to oil you up and watch you glisten?”

“Anything.”

“And If I just want you to watch me jerk off?”

This “Anything” comes out sounding more like please.

“And if I want to ram my cock up your ass?”

Those dirty words out of that perfect mouth have Loki hard again. “Anything,” he manages to choke out. “Just please let me watch you come.”

“Oh, you like that?” Steve asks with a raised eyebrow. “You like watching me come? You like my come face?”

“Yes.”

Steve starts to massage his testicles. “Maybe I should just make myself come. What do you think?”

His breath deepens. “Whatever you wish.”

“Whatever I wish.” Steve places his hands behind his head and interlocks his fingers. “Whatever I wish,” he repeats. “I wish to know…When you make duplicate images of yourself, can you see through their eyes?”

“They are illusions. If I create only one, then yes. The more I create, the more difficult it is.”

“And are they tangible?”

“Again, the fewer they are the easier it is to make them so.”

Steve nods. “So if I wanted to be in the middle of a Loki sandwich…?”

“Don’t you dare tease me about such things.”

The artist smiles. “Which would the real you be, the bottom or the top?”

The Trickster asks, “Could we not do it twice so I could be both?”

“No. You get to be one. Your double gets to be the other.”

Loki considers the options. He loves being Steve’s bottom, and his double would provide some extra thrust. Though to be honest, the Captain is strong enough that the extra force isn’t really needed. If he were on top, he’d not only get to have the Captain, but he’d get to see his lover fuck him as well. “Top. Definitely top.”

Steve lowers his hands as he rises out of the chair. “To bad you’re all tied up.” He runs a finger down the middle of Loki’s chest.

“It’s not as though you couldn't untie me.”

“I like you tied.” He walks slowly behind the god. “It reminds you who’s in charge.” He pauses before asking, “Who’s in charge, Kitten?”

“You are.”

“You are what.”

“You are in charge.”

That’s not what Steve was wanting him to say. He tries again. “You are in charge, what.”

It takes a moment of thought before the Trickster understands. “You are in charge, Sir.”

“Very good, Kitten.” Steve gets the lubricant. “And who does your body belong to?”

“To you, Sir.”

He coats his hand and his cock as he returns to Loki. “And does anyone else get to touch your body?”

“No, Sir. Only you.”

“And if anyone tries to touch you or grabs you in any way, what will you do?”

Loki isn’t sure about this one. He hesitates before asking, “Punish them?”

Steve places his hands on the god’s back, causing the submissive to flinch from the pain. His touch slides down to this hips as he says, “That’s right, Kitten. You punish them. Nothing too extreme but enough to know not to mess with you. Understand?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Your mine,” Steve tells him as a finger gets shoved into his ass. “Inside and out, head to toe.”

“Eyeballs to entrails,” Loki quotes. He doesn’t remember where it’s from, though he would find it oddly fitting that it was originally said by a vampire.

“Eyeballs to entrails,” Steve repeats. He adds a second finger and begins to gently open his lover up. “I’d ask you how you want it, Kitten, but I really don’t care.”

“You always give me what I need,” Loki reminds him. “What I want is irrelevant.”

Steve continues to finger him gently, adding a third to stretch him out even more. “You feel ready, Kitten?” the artist finally asks after about 30 seconds.

“Yes, Darling. I’m always ready for you.”

The fingers leave the god before being used to spread him open.

Steve lines himself up, gripping the god’s hips as gently as possible. “Three…two…one.” He grunts the last count as he thrusts hard into his lover.

Loki cries out in surprise at the sudden intrusion.

The artist pulls out slowly then thrusts in hard and fast again. He pulls Loki close against his body, causing the god the hiss as his raw back meets Steve’s chest. He uses short, hard thrusts, finding a syncopated rhythm before wrapping a hand around the god’s cock. He has one arm still wrapped around Loki’s stomach, holding him in place as he jams himself inside the tight ass over and over again.

The Trickster helps as much as he can, pushing back whenever he feels a forward thrust. He feels a bite on his shoulder that makes him groan.

Steve steps back, pulling Loki with him so that the god’s feet no longer touch the ground. Now he is in complete control, holding his lover against him as his body drives into the tightness over and over again.

The only sounds are of heavy breathing, moaning, and flesh slapping against flesh.

Loki cries out as his prostate is stimulated. The fluid from his leaking cock spills unceremoniously to the floor. He can feel the trickle from Steve’s cock inside of him. He groans. That seems to make his lover thrust harder.

His whole world is Loki. Nothing else exists for him right now. Smell, taste, touch, sight, sound, all are filled with Loki. Steve wouldn’t have it any other way. He had been so disappointed when he learned that the super serum wouldn’t let him get drunk. Now he doesn’t care. Now he has Loki to lose himself in.

“You like that, Kitten? Huh?” Steve asks as he feels himself drawing closer and closer to his orgasm.

“Yes. Yes.” Those are the only words that will form. “Yes.”

“J’taime. J’taime totalement, mon beau chaton.”

Loki can only moan in response. He’s right on the edge, his muscles contracting, his testicles rising. He is holding onto the rope as best he can as it burns against his skin. It all feels so fucking good.

“Tu es mon péché, mon salut.”

“Forgive me,” Loki chokes out, trying so hard to keep his orgasm at bay.

Steve continues to drive into his lover with singular determination. “I forgive you,” he grunts. “Je te pardonne.”

Loki turns his head, hoping to see the artist’s face when his orgasm hits. He is horribly disappointed to find that he can’t. He closes his eyes and drops his head. “I ca- I can’t.”

The thrusts suddenly stop.

The stillness just about drives Loki mad. He can still feel Steve pressed against his back, feel him inside, filling him. He can even hear his lover’s breath. “Please,” he breathes.

Steve pulls back and thrusts in hard. This is as much for himself as for Loki. He needs to prove to himself that he’s still in control, that he has some mastery over his body. He pulls back and gives another hard thrusts. He can barely keep it together, breathing hard through his nose.

“Please,” Loki moans again.

He gives in, burying himself in the god over and over again, feeling the body he’s clinging to writhe in pleasure with a cry. The movement spurs on his own release, relishing the sensation of filling Loki with his seed.

“I forgive you,” the god breathes once he stops ejaculating.

“You already forgave me,” Steve notes.

“I forgive you again.”

He huffs out a laugh before decoupling himself from Loki. He unties the rope and guides him to the bed, making him lie face-down. Then he gets a washcloth, some warm water, hydrogen peroxide, and some cotton balls. Carefully, he cleans all of the cuts he made, trying not to feel guilty or turned on by the pain-induced hissing coming from his lover.

“You take such good care of me,” Loki notes.

“You deserve it. You deserve more.”

“What does it look like?”

“Just a bunch of words,” Steve tells him. “Not my best work.”

“Did you capture it somewhere? May I see?”

The artist gets his sketchpad and gives it to the god before returning to cleaning the wounds.

Loki studies the drawings as he continues to hiss at the treatment that burns so good.

When Steve is done, he sets the items on the nightstand and asks, “Do you want to sleep here or go back to Stark Tower?”

“It’ll be easier for you if we return to Stark Tower, yes?”

“In the morning, yes. Right now…” He runs a hand through the dark hair. “How about we cuddle for a bit first.”

The god yawns. “If we cuddle, I’ll fall asleep. Traffic is lighter now than it will be in the morning,” he notes.

“I’d rather battle morning traffic than leave now.”

Green eyes look up at him with mild annoyance. “Then why did you ask me?”

Steve shrugs. He gets up just long enough to put on his boxer shorts and gets on the bed. He adjusts Loki so that the god is partially on top of him. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you more about Sam. And I’m sorry if what I told Sam about you was too personal.”

“I understand,” Loki replies, his arm draped across the super soldier. “I still trust you.”

“Do you trust me to forgive you, to understand you?”

“Yes.”

“Good,” Steve says. “Because I was serious. If you wanted to do something more to Ward, shy of cutting off his hands, I’d back your play.” He kisses the god’s head. “We need to find a middle ground, somewhere between you feeling hindered and you throwing your brother to an angry wolf.”

“I will do my best to find it,” Loki says then kisses Steve’s chest. “And I promise I will wake you if one of my nightmares makes me unable to sleep. And I will never ask you to do anything that would make you feel corrupt.”

There are several moments of silence before Steve calls out, “Loki?”

“Mm-hmm?” The god can barely keep his eyes open.

There is so much Steve wants to say. He wants to tell Loki that he’ll never cheat, that if the god feels insecure about something to let him know, that he hates fighting but likes the making-up part. But all he says is, “I love you.”

Loki smiles. “I love you back.”

xxx

Helena goes to Gwen’s house Friday before noon. They’re going to meet Peter and Kurt later, but first it’s girl time. Gwen’s mom is at work, and her brothers are at their friends’ houses. So they have the house to themselves.

The Queen had invited her cousin to tag along, but Thrud didn’t want to impose. She doesn’t know the others and wouldn’t feel comfortable there. Although if she could have found an excuse to see Ben again, she might have reconsidered.

As Gwen hands her an orange soda, Hel says, “Um, Gwen? I, uh, I hope you don’t mind, but I went looking for your dad.”

“You did?” the blonde asks, her eyes big with anticipation. “Did you find him? Is he okay?”

“Yeah. Yes. Definitely. I found him in Heaven,” she tells her friend. “As a one-time favor, I was allowed to go talk to him and a few others.” She hesitates before saying the next piece. “I was able to record a message from him to you on my phone.”

Gwen pales. “A message?” she asks in a tiny voice, unable to believe it.

“Yeah. I wasn’t sure if you’d want to see it alone or with Peter. He didn’t seem to think your mum should see it. He thought it would freak her out.”

“Yeah, I can see that.” Gwen stares at her hands as she tries to process this new development. She had said good-bye to her dad at his funeral. Sure she had talked to him since then, not that he ever answered back. But she could hear his voice in her head, telling her the types of things he used to. And now she’d be able to see him again. It would be as if he were still alive and just on an extended work trip or something. She had told herself that so many times after he died. (“He’s not really gone. He’s just out of the country. He’ll be back soon.”) If she watched the video, she would have to say good-bye to him all over again.

“Do you want to see it?” Hel asks her.

“Not sure,” she admits.

“I can give you the crux of the message if you like.”

Gwen weighs her options. She would love to see her father again. How many people actually get that chance? “I want to see it,” she decides. “ But I want Peter there.”

“Done.”

The morning is spent doing their nails and talking about Peter and Kurt. Then Helena tells Gwen about the lessons she’s being given in magic.

“I wish I could do magic,” Gwen says.

“It’s actually very draining. Of course, I don’t have as much magic as my grandmother and my Da. But it can be pretty taxing on them, too.”

Gwen asks Hel if she can show her some of what she’s been taught. Hel does her best, but Midgard isn’t as conducive to magic as Asgard or Helheim. And she has a difficult time showing off what she’s learned.

“Do you think I could learn?” Gwen asks.

“You can’t just learn magic. You can channel and hone a predisposition towards magic, but you cannot learn it.”

“Oh,” Gwen replies, her face solemn.

“You may have a predisposition to magic, we just don’t know.”

Soon it’s time to meet Peter and Kurt. Hel and Gwen go to the roof of the blonde’s building. Peter shows up first in regular clothes and a backpack. He kisses his girlfriend hello and nods at Hel. Gwen starts telling him how Hel is learning magic stuff, and the Queen finds herself having to demonstrate her new skills to him, too.

Kurt finally appears, popping in amongst a sulfurous cloud. He kisses Helena and says hello to the others.

“Before we go anywhere or do anything,” Helena says, “I have a surprise. I went to Heaven to see if I could find Gwen’s father. While I was there, I decided to look for Peter’s parents, too.”

“And?” Peter asks, his brown eyes turning very serious.

“And I found them.”

“You did? Are they okay? Do they know about me?”

Hel holds up a hand to stop his chatter. “I was able to record a short message from them. The quality isn’t great because of various reasons, but you’ll be able to see and hear them.” She pulls out her phone and looks for the messages. She plays the one from Gwen’s father first.

“Hey, Pumpkin,” the static-y image says. The mere sight of him brings tears to Gwen’s eyes. Peter puts his arm around her in support. “Not sure if what this girl here says is true about being able to show this to you. I just want you to know I’m fine. I’m not happy you’re still seeing that Parker kid, but I guess I understand why. Though my preference is for you to stay far away from him. I don’t want to see you over here for a very, very long time. I also know you have a good head on your shoulders. Luckily you got your smarts from your mom.

“I love you,” the image of Gwen’s father continues. “Can’t tell you anything about this place. It was the only way they’d agree to let me send a message to you. All I really want to say is that I love you, Pumpkin. And I don’t regret a single decision. Take care of your mom and your brothers. Love you.” He kisses his hand and waves it at the screen.

Gwen buries her head in Peter’s shoulder. He holds her tightly.

“He looked really good,” Hel tells her, hoping it gives some comfort. Then she finds the video of Peter’s parents. “Are you ready?” she asks him.

He isn’t. He’s not sure he’ll ever be ready. “Yeah,” he says. “No. Maybe. Give me a minute.” He holds Gwen until she finally lifts her head and looks at him. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” she says, tears in her eyes. “Your parents, Peter.”

“I know.” He turns his brown eyes to Hel and says, “Play it.”

Two ghosts appear on the screen, faces Peter remembers more from photographs than from actual memories. “Hi, Peter,” his father says.

“We love you,” his mom says next.

“We know what you’ve been doing, Son. And although we are very concerned, we are also very proud.”

Peter looks up at Helena. “How do they know?”

“I’ll explain after.”

Peter’s mother starts talking. “This young lady says you’ve grown up to be a fine young man. She says you’re funny and considerate and that we should be proud. And we are. We are so proud of you, Honey. We love you.”

“We certainly do,” his father replies. “And we’re sorry we had to leave you. But it was for your own safety. I know you probably won’t understand. To be honest, I hope you never do. I just hope you can forgive us.”

A tear falls from Peter’s eye. He nods that he can.

“We love you,” his mother says again. And with that, the video ends.

Peter looks down at the ground. “Thank you,” he says softly.

“Yes. Thank you,” Gwen agrees.

Helena shrugs. “I saw the comfort it brought Clint Barton and my Da. I thought you both deserved that. Sorry it wasn’t longer.”

Peter looks up suddenly. “Can you get a message back to them?”

“No. Sorry. It was a one-time thing.”

“Oh, okay,” he says, trying to hide his disappointment. “Thanks.” He looks up again. “How do they know about me?”

“I’m not exactly sure how it works in Heaven, but in Helheim news is brought by the recently deceased. When your father heard about Spider-Man, he just knew it was you.”

“Oh.”

“So,” Kurt says. “Did we decide on bowling or a movie?” he asks in his Germanic accent.

“Movie,” Gwen says. “We did our nails today. Don’t want to run the risk of ruining them.” She gives them a soft smile.

That leads into a lengthy discussion of which one. They finally decide on a horror about a possessed girl. The guys hope that will get the girls to cling to them. They’re partially right. Gwen does cling to Peter, but it is Kurt who clings to Hel. 

xxx

Friday night when Steve returns from S.H.I.E.L.D., Frigga and Helena are already at the Tower. Thor didn’t know they were coming and is feeling a little left out that he wasn’t invited. Frigga is his mother, too, after all.

Loki rolls his eyes. He can feel Frigga’s stare silently telling him to be nice to his brother. “Thor, would you like to have dinner with us?”

“I wouldn’t want to impose,” the God of Thunder says.

“Well in that case…”

“It’s no imposition surely,” Frigga suggests, cutting off Loki’s words. She looks at Steve for support.

“It’s fine with me,” the Captain assures her.

“It’s settled then,” she says. 

Steve turns to Hel. “Loki said you had a surprise for me?”

Violet eyes turn to her father with annoyance. He wasn’t supposed to say anything. “I do. But after dinner.”

“Okay.”

The five of them go to Chinatown and have a lovely dinner. Frigga tells them she used to have food similar to that on Vanaheim though not nearly as good. “Don’t tell Hogun I said that,” she says with a smile.

Thor dominates the conversation aided by Frigga’s questions about Storm. He tells her they are taking things slowly. “And when do I get to meet her?” his mother asks.

“Soon I hope. I would like to show her Asgard. But when we come, she will most likely require her own room.”

“Oh?”

“She is special, Mother. She is a queen in her own right. She must be treated accordingly.”

Frigga smiles and turns to Steve and Loki. “And how are the two of you? Still hopelessly in love?” she asks.

The two men look at each other. Things have been much better. They’ve agreed to make more of an effort at communicating. “Good,” Steve replies.

“We’re finding a balance,” Loki tells her. He has told her most of what occurred lately, and in doing so found himself understanding why Steve confided in Sam. “We both agree that what we have is worth fighting for.”

“Definitely.”

Her father’s words make Helena worry. “Did you have another fight?”

Loki puts his arm around her. “Nothing for you to worry about, Pet. Steve and I aren’t perfect, and sometimes we have to fight to remind each other of that.”

“But you’re better now?”

“Much.”

She looks at Steve for confirmation. He gives it with a smile. “I love your father. Nothing is going to change that.”

“But sometimes love isn’t enough,” Helena says. “Da and Sigyn loved each other. So did Uncle Thor and Sif.”

“You’re right,” Loki tells her. “Life can be complicated. And sometimes love isn’t enough. But Steve and I will work as hard as we can to stay together.” He looks at Steve. “We both have had many chances to run. By some miracle neither of us has.”

“But that could change,” she points out. “Or something could happen that you can’t control.”

“Pet, where is this coming from?”

“Gwen’s parents loved each other, and they’re apart now.”

Steve smiles at her. “Not really. Just because people die doesn’t mean they aren’t still with us. I feel Bucky and Dr. Erskine every day. And though the circumstances with Peggy are a bit more complicated, she’s with me, too.” He puts his hand over hers. “The people in our lives, the ones we love and respect, will always be with us.”

Loki leans in to Hel and says, “I think now would a good time to return to the Tower so you can give Steve your surprise.”

She nods. “You have to tell him you love him first,” she says.

He smiles at her, happy to comply with so easy a request. He looks over at Steve and says, “I love you, Steve Rogers.”

Steve returns the smile and says, “I love you back, Loki Frigguson.”

“Frigguson?” Frigga asks in surprise.

Loki tells her, “Steve’s idea. Laufeyson and Odinson don’t fit. I am your son, not theirs. Do you mind?”

“Mind? Oh, Kiki, I’ve never been more proud.” She tears up with happiness.

“Kiki?” Helena asks as Thor snickers and Steve smiles as though he’s just been entrusted with the best information ever.

“You will all pretend you didn’t hear that,” Loki orders.

Frigga pouts. “I’m so sorry, Loki.”

“Kiki?” Helena asks again.

Loki looks directly at Steve. “You are never allowed to call me that.”

“Understood, Kitten,” the artist replies still with that grin on his face.

“Kiki?” Helena asks a third time.

“Helena, don’t,” her father tells her. He knows though that she is filing it away for later use. He will simply have to deal with it then.

They return to the tower, Steve and Thor both very curious as to the surprise. They sit around the dining table and wait for Helena to speak.

“Gwen always gets sad when she speaks about her father. So I decided to go to Heaven to make sure he was okay. And I figured since I was there I might look up some of your old friends.”

Steve’s reaction makes him look almost childlike. The tentative hope in his eyes almost breaks Loki’s heart. “And?”

She takes out her phone and finds the video. “And they have a message for you. There are two videos, so bear with me.”

He swallows down his nervousness and takes the phone. 

Morita appears on the screen looking almost exactly like he did back when they had been at war. He wishes the Captain well, telling him to enjoy his new life. It is a short video and is over before Steve has time to process what is happening.

“Let me get the second one,” Helena says, reaching for the phone. She finds it then hands the phone back.

There on the screen also looking almost as though no time had passed, the other men come one by one and sometimes trying to all crowd in the frame. First is ‘Dum Dum’ Dugan with his massive mustache and cigar between his teeth. He’s smiling and telling the Captain how they knew he was still alive. How else to explain why the Captain wasn’t in Heaven. Dernier and Jones are next, telling him they had a great life and they’re glad he’s well. Next is Falsworth noting that if he knew the Captain liked men he might have been able to introduce him to a few fellas. “Ah but your heart belonged to Peggy back then, didn’t it.”

Dr. Erskine appears on the screen. “You have kept your promise, my friend. You have remained a good man. I am proud of you.”

And then the video ends.

Steve is too stunned to speak. “Bucky?” he asks her with tears in his eyes.

“I couldn’t find him.”

That doesn’t make sense. “What do you mean you couldn’t find him?”

“Was he Christian?”

“Morita wasn’t. Erskine wasn’t.”

“Erskine was Jewish. They actually share Heaven with Christians,” she tells him. “We actually got lucky with Mr. Morita. He was between reincarnations.”

“Between…?” Steve can’t finish the sentence. It’s too bizarre. “Bucky was Christian,” he assures her. And then he realizes where his best friend might be. But that can’t be right. “He can’t be…” Steve can’t say it. “Bucky was a good person. He wouldn’t have gone to…”

Loki understands. “Darling, she checked with Lucifer. He isn’t there.”

“Are you sure?” Steve asks, frightened eyes looking from father to daughter and back again.

“I’m sure,” she tells him.

Steve gets up and goes to his room without a word.

“Da?” Helena is afraid she did something horribly wrong.

Loki hugs her. “It’s fine, Helena. Bucky was his best friend. He’s just worried. I’ll go talk to him.” He kisses her head and gives his mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “He isn’t angry at you, Pet,” he assures his daughter then goes to find his lover.

Steve is standing in the dark staring out the window.

“Darling?”

“His first name is James. Did she look for James Buchanan Barnes?”

“I’m sure she did. She’s very thorough. But I’ll ask.”

Steve can hear Loki leave. A few minutes later, he returns. “Well?”

“She did. Is it possible he had another faith? Was he atheist perhaps?”

The Captain turns and looks at him with frustration. “We went to church together. He was Christian just like me.”

Loki walks to him and uses his fingers to gently brush aside some of the blonde hair. “Then I don’t know, Darling.”

“Tell her to try again.”

“She can’t.”

“What do you mean she can’t?”

“She can’t. She called in a huge favor to get what she did.”

Steve turns back to the window.

“I’m sorry, Darling.”

“Please tell her thank you.”

“I’m sure she’d rather hear it from you.”

He nods. Steve slowly walks back out to the living room. He pulls Helena into a hug and thanks her. “I’m sorry if I was rude. It’s just…Bucky was my best friend. He was like a brother to me. Of all of them, he’s the one I wanted to see the most.”

“I’m sorry, Step Da.”

“Don’t be. This was wonderful. Thank you.” He says a quiet good-bye to Frigga and Thor then returns to his room.

Loki follows him. He remains silent until they are in bed. Then he holds the blond in his arms and asks, “What are you feeling?”

“Fear,” he admits. “If he isn’t there, where is he?”

“I don’t know, Darling.”

“Do you know anyone you could ask?”

“I could ask Heimdall, but I’m not sure that would help. If Bucky was reincarnated, he won’t recognize him.”

“Do you think that’s possible? That he was reincarnated?”

“I don’t see why not. If that is what he believed, it would stand to reason that that is the path he chose.”

Steve asks again if he is sure Bucky is not in…not with Lucifer.

Loki assures him Bucky is not there.

“I watched him fall, Kitten. I watched him fall, and the only consolation I had was that he was in a better place.”

“You don’t know that’s not true.” And then Loki asks the question he does not want to. “Are you sure he didn’t survive?”

“There is no way anyone could have survived that fall.” He says it with the old conviction. He says it fully believing that it’s true.

“I’ll ask Heimdall tomorrow.”

The thought of being beholden to Heimdall, of having Loki go to him with a request makes Steve’s stomach churn. But this is Bucky, and he has to know. “I’m sorry I’m putting you in this position.”

“Don’t be. It’s a little thing and one I am more than happy to do.” After a moment he ads, “I love you, Darling.”

“I love you back, Kitten. And thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where is Bucky? Well, we all have a pretty good idea, but Steve won’t know for quite some time. But now we know Steve has Sam to help him. (I hope Sam sounded in character. I think he’s wonderful and hope I was able to capture some of that.) 
> 
> The ceremony for the discharge change was inspired by the NPR story ‘An Honorable Last Wish for a Dying Marine’. And the “Eyeballs to entrails” quote is from Buffy the Vampire Slayer.
> 
> Thank you to Haighs (ff) for helping Loki articulate what he’s been feeling, mainly that he feels pressured to act a certain way. The pressure isn’t overt on Steve’s part, and hopefully their talk helps them to move forward. This argument certainly felt more productive than the last ones.
> 
> Hel surprising Gwen with a message from her father was suggested by FireChildSlytherin5 (ff).
> 
> DraconianFire (ao3) wanted to see Frigga's reaction to Loki's new last name. She absolutely loved it as noted by her slip of calling Loki Kiki. Hope you all enjoyed that.
> 
> And skydancer2000 (ff) wanted to see how Steve would react to Bucky missing from Heaven. Something tells me it’s going to be eating away at him for quite a while.
> 
> That is all. Thank you so much for all of your support. Until next time…


	112. To Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve struggles with not knowing where Bucky is. Loki calls in a favor.
> 
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Logan & Bruce, Thor & Storm, Kurt & Hel (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Bondage, Anal Sex, Oral Sex

Captain America has broken into the POW camp holding the 107th. He soon finds out it’s holding a lot more than that. The men are in cages, at least 20 in each. Bucky isn’t there. He continues his search. 

He’s in the fields in Asgard. There’s a man in a much smaller cage. He tries to free him, but a green-eyed wolf silently tells him no.

He’s back in a room now. There’s a man on a gurney. He remembers this. This is where Bucky is. He rushes to the man, relief flooding through him.

“Bucky? Bucky, wake up. It’s me. It’s Steve.”

It’s not Bucky.

Steve is frozen with the thought. 

It’s not Bucky.

Two eyes open and look up hollowly. They are green but missing the fire he loves.

“Loki?”

There is a laugh behind him, and he turns to see Red Skull. “Where’s Bucky? What did you do to Loki?”

The madman just laughs.

Steve steps forward, but a sheet of ice suddenly blocks the way. He pounds on it, ramming his fists against it until knuckles and ice are bloody from the effort. And still he tries to punch his way through all the while yelling, “Bucky! Where’s Bucky?!”

“Bucky,” he gasps as he’s awoken with a forceful shake. “Bucky.” He gets pulled into a tight embrace.

“No, Darling. It’s me Loki. You were having a bad dream.”

Steve hugs back fiercely. “I couldn’t find him. I couldn’t…I tried. I looked everywhere, but I couldn’t find him.”

“I know, Darling,” Loki sooths as he pets the blond head. “It’s all right. It’s over now.” He can feel his love’s heart fluttering against him. “It’s all right,” he says again.

“I have to find him.”

“I know. We will. We’ll do our best,” he corrects knowing it is entirely possible they won’t find Bucky. “Would you like some warm milk?” He feels a nod against his shoulder. “Would you like to stay here or come with me?”

“With you,” the muffled voice says.

“Very well.” Loki carefully gets Steve up and walks him to the kitchen.

Steve is feeling better by the time they get there. “I’m sorry, Loki. You don’t have to make the milk if you don’t want to.”

“Nonsense,” Loki exclaims as he pours the milk into the saucepan. “Sam said this little ritual helps you, and so we are going to do it.” He puts the milk back in the refrigerator.

“It was just a stupid dream. I’m sorry I woke you.”

The god scowls. “So now you’re apologizing for doing to me what you want me to do to you. As smart as you are, Rogers, sometimes you are an idiot.” He goes looking for Steve’s favorite mug but doesn’t see it in the cabinet.

“And a hypocrite,” Steve points out with a mumble.

Loki pulls him into a kiss. “And I love you flaws and all. Now do you want to tell me about it?”

“Not really.”

“Too bad,” he says as he opens the dishwasher. “I will not have you telling your dream to Sam and not me.” There is the mug. Unfortunately it’s dirty. Loki pulls it out and washes it in the sink as he waits for Steve to begin. When no words come, he looks over at the man in the blue boxer shorts. “Anytime, Captain.” 

Steve takes a breath. “I was looking for Bucky. It was during World War II after the 107th got captured. I went to the POW camp to free him.” He continues telling his love about the dream, where he searched for Bucky, how he had found Loki strapped to the gurney instead of his best friend, how Red Skull was there and the ice. By the time he’s done, the milk is ready, and he’s handed a mug of it in his favorite Rosie the Riveter cup. “Thanks.” He takes a drink.

“We may not find him,” Loki says. “There are millions of souls on millions of worlds. Sometimes a soul in one world is reborn on another. If Bucky was one such soul, if he was reincarnated even on this one, if he lost faith in your god in any god, he could be anywhere. We may not be able to find him.”

“We have to try.”

“Of course we do. But keep in mind I have not been able to find Fenrir, and I never found Jormungand until he found me. The universe is vast.”

They hear a noise and see Logan walk in, blinking in the light, a duffle bag flung over his shoulder. “Hey.” He looks at the two men. He tilts his head up at Loki. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Steve answers. “You?”

“Yeah. Search was a bust. Mystique was long gone before we got there. Left no trace.” He looks at Loki. “You’re naked.”

Loki looks down at himself. “Ah. So I am. Completely forgot to put something on.” He looks up to find Steve has stepped in between him and the mutant. He looks over Steve’s shoulder. “Logan, would you mind fetching me something from our room? Boxer shorts, pants, whatever.”

“Sure. Be right back.”

“Sorry,” he apologizes to Steve. “You normally remind me.”

“Guess I was a little preoccupied. At least it was just Logan and not Clint.”

The Trickster thinks about that. “Now I rather wish it had been Clint just to see his face.”

“I don’t think Clint would have taken it as well.”

“Precisely the point, Darling.”

Logan comes back and tosses some white fabric at them. Steve catches it and hands it to Loki. “Thanks,” the Captain says as the god puts on the boxer shorts.

“Don’t mention it. I’m hittin’ the hay. Good night.”

“Night,” Steve and Loki both call back. The artist turns and sees his love in white.

“Not exactly my color,” the god observes.

“Sure it is.” He puts his fingers in Loki’s hair and musses it up. “You’re beautiful.”

“You’re lying.”

Steve shakes his head slowly and takes a sip of his milk. “You’re always beautiful.” He gives Loki a gentle kiss. He gives another that’s not so gentle. With the third he silently commands entry into his lover’s mouth and claims all of it.

When the god’s mouth is finally his own, he notes, “Feeling better then.”

“Much.” He gulps the last of his milk as his eyes bore into Loki.

The Trickster almost trembles under the gaze. “I have to clean up.”

Steve smiles a smile that is almost wicked. He hands Loki his cup. “Get cleaning then.” He steps aside, allowing room to move.

Loki steps forward and gets a slap on his ass. He flinches in surprise. “Cheeky bastard.”

Steve can see the words now faint and healing on his lover’s back. “Faster, Trickster. I want you back in bed ASAP.”

“Perhaps I’d go faster if you weren’t here to distract me,” Loki notes. He’s grabbed from behind and kissed on the neck.

“You love my distractions.”

“Is this about us or Bucky?”

Steve pulls away. “Why would this be about Bucky?”

“He’s on your mind. No doubt you wonder how he would react to you being with me. Perhaps the answer is unpleasant and you wish to distract yourself with me.”

“That’s stupid.”

“Is it?”

There is silence for some time. After a moment, Loki grabs the saucepan and takes it and the mug to the sink. He washes both by hand.

“He’d understand,” Steve decides softly.

“Would he?”

“Everyone else has.”

“Have they?”

Steve is getting tired of the questions. “Everyone important.” He thinks back on his friendship with Bucky, how they always supported each other even when they didn’t agree. Sure they’d tell the other how they felt, but in the end there was always support. “He’d understand.”

“But you want to be sure.”

“I want to know he’s alright. I want to know that he forgives me.” Steve is surprised by his own words even though he knows he shouldn’t be. “I need to know that he forgives me.” He passes his palm over the fading wounds that spell FORGIVENESS across the top of Loki’s back.

“Do you really think he wouldn’t?”

“I let ‘im down. I should’ve saved him, and I didn’t.”

The god turns around and faces Steve. “You tried. You tried to save him, and you couldn’t. You may think Bucky can give you absolution, but the truth is that until you forgive yourself nothing ever will. Believe me. I know from experience.”

“Have you forgiven yourself?” Steve wonders.

“Not for everything but enough to keep moving forward. Of course it helps that the one time I actually wanted it to end I ended up in a living nightmare.”

Steve takes the god’s head in his hands and pulls him into a kiss. “You are not allowed to want it to end. You understand me? Not ever.”

“And you are not allowed to blame yourself for something that you could not help. Now, what were you saying about wanting me in your bed ASAP?”

The super soldier picks Loki up bridal style and carries him back to their bedroom.

“I can walk, you know,” the god says, his arms wrapped around his lover’s neck.

“I know.” He lays Loki on the bed, closes their bedroom door, then climbs on top of his lover. He settles himself gently down, his head on the god’s chest. He can hear the heartbeat in the firm chest. “I love you, Loki.”

“I love you back.” He runs two of his fingers through the blond hair. “What would you like to do today?”

“I think we should stay in bed. All day. Just stay here. We can just read and watch t.v. and do nothing all day.”

“Sounds wonderful.” Loki hesitates before saying, “I was going to see Heimdall today. Should I postpone that or…?”

Steve doesn’t know how to answer. “Can you send a clone image?”

“No, Darling. It’s too far away. How about I go when you are out on your run.”

The artist draws a pattern on the god’s tummy with his finger. “I was kind of hoping you’d exercise me.”

“Hoping or ordering?” He yawns as soon as the words come out.

Steve starts to think about Bucky again. “Maybe I will go for a run. A short one.” He closes his eyes. “When it’s closer to dawn.”

xxx

After saying good-night to Steve and Loki, Logan carefully opens the door to Bruce’s bedroom. He steps inside and closes the door gently. Then he quietly makes his way to the bathroom.

With the door closed, the light comes on, and he relieves his bladder. His clothes come off next. Then he shuts off the light before opening the door again.

He slides into bed, trying not to make any noise or move the bed too much.

“Wolverine home,” Bruce mutters sounding an awful lot like Hulk. He turns and flings an arm around the Canadian.

“That’s right, Big Guy. Wolverine’s home,” Logan whispers as he taps the arm. He breathes in the scent in the bedroom. It smells like Bruce but the more scientific side of him. He thinks maybe they should go to the park, try to get the grass smell back on him.

“How was it?” Bruce asks.

“Fine. A bust but fine. Sorry I woke you.”

“I’m not.” Bruce scoots closer to Logan. “I’m glad you’re home.”

“Me, too. I missed you, Brucey.”

“Good. Maybe now you won’t take me for granted.”

“Maybe. Did you miss me?”

“Nope. Not unless you count whenever I went to bed and woke up in the morning.”

“I was actually.”

“Oh, then yes,” Bruce admits. “I missed you something awful.”

“Good. Maybe now you won’t take me for granted,” Logan says, stealing Bruce’s words.

“Wouldn’t count on that.” Bruce leans over and gives Logan a kiss. “Welcome home, Wolvey.”

Logan smiles in the darkness. “Let’s go to the park tomorrow.”

“Okay.”

“Or we can take a drive to the Catskills, have a little fun out there in the woods.”

Bruce yawns. “I say we discuss it when we’ve had more sleep.”

“Fair enough,” Logan replies. He takes in another breath, filling his lungs with the familiar scents around him. If anyone had told him he’d someday be living in Stark Tower with the man who turns into the Hulk, he would have told them they were crazy. But here he is doing just that. Life is funny sometimes. Then he closes his eyes and falls quickly asleep.

xxx

Loki steps out of Yggdrasil and onto the Bifrost Bridge platform behind Heimdall. He is under no illusions that the amber-eyed god does not know he is there. No doubt he heard as soon as the Trickster stepped out. He probably heard Yggdrasil open.

“Good morning, Heimdall.”

“Good morning, Loki,” the gold-clad god says, his eyes continuing watching the darkness and the stars. “Does your lover know you’re here?”

“I am here at his behest. So yes.”

“His behest?” Heimdall asks turning around to study the Trickster. “It must be serious though not serious enough for him to come himself.”

“Coming to you was my idea. And I thought you would be more amenable if you didn’t have to provide transportation as well.”

“Always planning ahead, eh? What is it that your Captain wants?”

Loki pulls a photo out of the inside breast pocket of his black suit jacket. It is of two young men in military uniform. Their mouths are open and smiling. They look happy. The god runs a finger along the image of Steve’s face and hands the picture to the All-Seer. “The man with Steve is James Buchanan Barnes. He’s also known as Bucky. He fell to his death many years ago.”

Heimdall is confused. “And you wish to find his gravesite?”

“I wish to find him.” Loki explains how Hel could not find the man in either Heaven or Hell. “I was hoping your sight might be able to spot him in some other afterlife.”

“As amazing as my sight is, it cannot see everything.”

“I know.” He stares directly into the amber eyes. “But you owe me.”

The dark eyebrows rise in surprise. “I owe you?” he says with a chuckle. “And how do you come to that conclusion?”

“Athena. Did you never wonder why she suddenly decided not to kill you?”

“It was because Cara went back to her.”

Loki smiles. “And who do you think convinced her to do so? Come now, Heimdall. Don’t look at me like that. It isn’t as though you loved the girl.”

Heimdall insists that he did care for her. Then he wonders why Loki would not mention it until now.

“Athena asked me not to. She wished for you to believe she won the girl back herself. I made no promises but had no need to bring it up until now.” Loki can see the doubt in the amber eyes. “Don’t believe me? Fetch her from Olympus, and ask her yourself.”

“She would not have succeeded in killing me.”

“Perhaps not, but she would have maimed you at the very least.”

Heimdall looks at the picture again. “I will see what I can see.”

“I appreciate it. How long do you think it will take?”

“Go see your parents. I’ll find you when I’m done.”

Loki nods then opens the portal to Yggdrasil and steps inside as Heimdall turns his eyes back to the cosmos in search of the man in the photo.

xxx

The New York sky is full of clouds threatening rain, but the rain doesn’t come.

Steve is running Central Park, all of Central Park. He does this to clear his head. He’s been going over those final moments with Bucky over and over. The memory he has been avoiding for so long and now he has no choice but to replay it.

Bucky not in Heaven? Steve just doesn’t see how that could be possible.

Even if by some miracle Bucky had survived the fall, odds are he would have passed by now.

And Steve knows with absolute certainty that Bucky did not change religions. Sure sometimes he’d pretend he would to get some girl or other. But he would never have done it. Could he have lost faith altogether? As much as Steve hates to admit it, that is far more probable. What they saw, what they did, made Steve wrestle with his own faith. He used to tell himself there was a reason, that there had to be a purpose. Some days, though, it all seemed so senseless. On those days he would remind himself of the evil they were fighting – Nazis, Hydra. It made it easier.

His lowest point, though, his lowest point was right after Bucky died. Nothing made sense after that. And he clung even harder to the need to rid the world of the evil that took his best friend.

He pictures Bucky falling, remembers his heart falling with him. He can’t imagine how difficult it was for Thor when Loki fell.

Steve runs harder to push the emotions away, keeping only the information to be sifted through and pieced together. He suddenly wishes he had a pensieve. One of those would be really hand right now. But they don’t actually exist, and so he goes over it again and again.

Nothing is fitting together. Nothing new is presenting itself.

Maybe Loki will have better luck.

Loki. A smiles comes automatically to his lips. He can feel his muscles relaxing, smoothing out his stride.

Steve vows to give Loki extra special attention when they’re together again.

He runs back to his motorcycle and returns to the Tower for a shower and to check in with the Trickster, not necessarily in that order.

Thor, Clint, Logan, and Bruce are having breakfast when he arrives. That makes him check the time. He had a longer run than he realized. Steve gets a glass of water and joins them at the table.

Logan turns to him. “Thor was just tellin’ us about the message from the dead. You okay?”

“Yeah. Just wish I knew that Bucky was okay. So no Mystique you said?” Steve asks to change the subject.

“Nope. Part of me wonders if she let herself be seen just to send us on a wild goose chase.”

“Do we know what she wanted?”

“Money. Not sure what she’s financing, though. Must be big. She took a guy for 1.2 million dollars.”

Clint whistles at the sum. “How’d she do that?”

“Seduced him then stole his identity, literally. She made herself look like him then just walked into his bank and took it.”

“At least she chose a major polluter,” Bruce points out.

“Loki?” Thor asks.

“Went to see Heimdall.” Steve adds, “with my blessing,” when everyone turns and looks at him. “So if Logan is back I guess that means Storm is back, too.”

“Yes,” the God of Thunder says with a smile. “She texted me earlier.” When Steve asks if he’s going to go see her, he says that she is most likely tired from her travels. “I will see her tomorrow.”

“Logan and I are going to Central Park today. You’re welcome to join us,” Bruce offers.

The Canadian shoots him an annoyed glare. “Or the Catskills,” he reminds the scientist, the three words heavy with meaning.

As if on cue, a heavy rain begins to fall outside.

“Thank you, Bruce. But I was thinking of taking a page from my friend Steve’s book and visiting some hospitals.”

“That’s a great idea, Thor,” Steve says. “The kids will be ecstatic. You should check if Tony has any toys that you can give out.”

Bruce asks Clint what he’s going to do. “Gotta go replenish my arrow supply,” he says with a smile. He hates shopping for pretty much anything except weapons, video games, and sunglasses.

“Sounds like you’ll have the floor all to yourself for a while,” Logan notes. “Assuming Brucey doesn’t mind the rain.”

“Mind? I love it,” Bruce replies. He really does.

xxx

The tea is perfect. The scones and eggs are delicious. Yes, Loki arrives at the Asgardian palace just as breakfast became available. He could not have planned it better. True Odin is also there, but the Trickster makes due. Though to be fair, Odin is not nearly as insufferable as usual…until Loki tells them why he is there.

The King looks unhappy. “So you have Asgard’s sentinel searching for a dead man as a favor for your current lover when Thanos is out there coming for us.”

“Surely you are not naïve enough to think a few extra moments of warning will improve you chances with Thanos.”

“Perhaps if you and Thor would help Asgard prepare…”

“Save it for the good son.”

Frigga takes Loki’s hand. “How is Steve?”

Loki considers whether to let her change the subject, but when he sees the concern in his mother’s eyes, he decides not to challenge it. “Confused. He is looking for closure. I’m afraid he’ll never get it.”

“And yet you still use our resources,” Odin notes.

“Heimdall owed me.”

“For what?”

“I informed him of my involvement in soothing Athena’s wrath.” Loki watches for the King’s reaction.

“Was he upset?” Frigga asks.

Reluctantly Loki turns to his mother. “No. I did tell you back then that it wouldn’t be a problem so long as it appeared to be her choice.”

The King and Queen exchange a look.

The Trickster rolls his eyes. “And yes it was her choice. I did tell you all this back then. And as I recall, it was your prompting that made me interfere in the first place.”

“Yes, and we were very grateful,” Frigga assures him.

“Indeed,” Odin agrees. “You prevented a war with your actions. I was never more proud.”

“How nice,” Loki replies dismissively.

Odin scowls and tosses his napkin down. “Well, I have a kingdom to run and a war to prepare for, two things that would be made easier if any of my sons took an interest. I bid you good day,” Odin finishes as he stands. He gives his wife a kiss on the forehead then leaves.

Loki moves a bit of egg on his plate with the end of his fork.

“Must you aggravate him so, Mørk?”

“Me aggravate him? Surely you jest.”

“I don’t,” she assures him. She strokes his cheek and smiles. “Loki Frigguson.”

“Have you told your husband?”

“No,” she admits. “I do not know how he’ll react to it to be honest.”

“He’d probably be delighted.”

“Don’t say that.” She takes his hand. “I know the two of you have had difficulty connecting, but he was always proud of you, always considered you his son.”

“That’s kind of you to say, Mother. And were this five years ago, I might actually care. Right now, however, my only concern is Steve.”

“He’s changed you,” Frigga notes. “Made you more like yourself.”

Loki’s brow furrows. “More like myself?”

“Concerned for others over yourself, loving, caring, fiercely protective, using whatever resources at your disposal to help those you love. You do not seem as reckless, though, and that is good.”

“Is it?”

“Of course.” Frigga smiles at him warmly. “I am grateful. I need not worry about you as I once did.”

Loki nods. “Does a parent ever stop worrying about their children?”

“Never. How is Jormungand?”

“Wade,” the god corrects gently. “Last I heard he had a job. I should probably check up on him.” Loki suddenly feels tired. He wishes he could curl up on the couch with Steve, watching something silly on the television, Helena and Wade around them. If Sleipnir were there, too, that would be perfect, though he doubts Tony would be happy about it.

“Mørk?”

Loki blinks himself out of his reverie and turns his gaze to his mother. “How are you feeling?” he asks, still concerned about her recent illness.

“Fine,” she says with a smile.

He takes her at her word. “Thank you for helping me with Helena.”

“She reminds me of you.”

“I’m so sorry.”

His mother tells him not to be. Some of her greatest joys came during her lessons with him. She always loved the pride and happiness in his eyes whenever he learned a new spell. They reminisce a bit about some of those early spells, the promise and talent that Loki displayed even then.

“It’s funny,” he tells her, “I always felt more like a Frigguson than anything else.”

Frigga realizes something. “If you truly start using that name, my name, Helblindi Laufeyson will take that to mean you renounce any claim to the Jotun throne.”

“I do not want it now,” Loki says.

“And in the future?”

“I have learned something, Mother. The Frost Giants do not care who rules them so long as they are left alone to live. They are rather like many Midgardians that way. Sure there are the fanatics as there always are, but I can easily win them over by killing Helblindi should I ever decide I want it.”

It is not the answer Frigga was hoping for, but it is one she can accept.

Heimdall enters, silently filling up what seems to be half the room but is in fact much less. Loki immediately turns to look at him. The dark head slowly shakes from side to side.

The Trickster’s eyes and chin drop. “Are you sure?” he asks.

“I am.” He places the photo on the table near the Prince.

Green eyes look at the photo of the two smiling men. “Thank you.”

“Now we are even.”

Loki does not respond. It is always best to remain vague on such matters.

Heimdall bows to the Queen and returns to his post.

“What will you tell Steve?” Frigga asks as she picks up the picture and studies it.

“The truth.”

The Queen notes how handsome the two men look, how happy. “Isn’t it strange how life can be so wondrous and so cruel at the same time.” She returns the photo to her son.

Loki looks at the picture one more time before putting it back in his pocket. He stands, hugs his mother good-bye, and enters Yggdrasil to return home.

xxx

Steve is very tempted to summon Loki when he is in the shower. But he realizes that the god could be in the middle of finding Bucky, so he doesn’t want to interrupt. Instead he finishes his shower and gets dressed.

Still no Loki.

He takes his sketchpad to the living area and starts to draw. It’s a quick little sketch of Bucky that gets interrupted by Clint and Thor. The two men are arguing about Starbucks. The god likes the fancier drinks. Clint prefers regular coffee, preferably from a diner or a donut shop. They ask Steve to take a side.

“Sorry, Thor. I gotta go with Clint on this one.”

“See,” the archer says not bothering to hide his smugness.

“I, too, enjoy diner coffee, but with the Starbucks you can get chocolate or caramel added. And they make little pictures in the froth. They are like tiny delicious paintings.”

Loki appears next to his brother. Steve gets up immediately. “Well?”

“I’m sorry,” the god replies.

“He’s sure?”

“Yes. Though there are some places even his eyes cannot reach.”

Steve walks to Loki on his way to their room. He reaches out and squeezes his lover’s hand. “Thanks.”

Loki does not let the hand go. “I can keep trying, call in some favors, create some IOUs.”

He pulls the god into a kiss. “Thank you for the offer but no.” He continues on to the bedroom. Loki follows leaving Thor and Clint without ever acknowledging them.

“Are you sure?” the god asks.

“I’m sure. You were right; I have to forgive myself. I know I did all that I could to save him.” He puts the sketchbook down on the nightstand and pulls Loki into his arms. “You said he might have been reincarnated. I’d like to think he’s alive again, living a good life, being happy, not remembering.”

“And you? Are you happy?”

“I have you, don’t I?” He kisses Loki again. “What do you want to do today, Kitten?”

“I want to hold you.”

“Well that’s convenient since that’s exactly what you’re doing. What do you want to do after?”

Loki shrugs. “Whatever you wish, Darling, so long as I am with you.”

Thunder rumbles outside as the rain continues to pour.

“How about we stay in and watch a movie,” Steve suggests. “Make some popcorn. Snuggle on the couch.”

It’s almost as though the Captain is reading his thoughts from earlier. “Sounds perfect.” He takes a moment to look into the blue eyes. “You should select the movie.”

“I have a list for just these types of occasions.” He doesn’t move to retrieve it, preferring to keep his arms around Loki. “You should change, though.”

“Anything in particular?”

“Grey v-neck. Your black skinny jeans. And the collar.” He sees the question in Loki’s eyes. “Please don’t tell me you’ve forgotten, Kitten. The black collar with the silver tag? The one that says you’re mine.”

“That collar. It’s in Brooklyn.”

“You should get it then.”

Loki reluctantly leaves Steve’s arms. He disappears for a moment then returns with the leather accessory in his hand. While he’s been away, Steve has gotten his list of movies to watch and is looking through it. The Trickster decides to change the old fashioned way. He slowly removes his shoes and socks then his jacket. Then he slowly unbuttons his shirt, removing it before taking off his trousers. Completely naked, he puts everything away before going to the dresser and getting the jeans and requested shirt. By this time, he can feel Steve’s eyes on him. He turns his body to give the Captain a direct view of his ass. He dresses then hands Steve the collar.

“Would you like to do the honors?” Loki asks. He lifts the hair off his neck.

Steve fastens the black leather strap with the silver tag around the god’s throat. Then he places a kiss on the skin just above it. “Perfect.”

Loki runs his fingers over the leather. It reminds him that he is loved, that he has a home and a place he belongs. “Thank you.”

The Captain grabs a thin blanket and follows Loki to the living room. 

Bruce, Thor, and Clint are all staring out the window at the continuing downpour.

Steve looks at them. “You guys sure you want to go out in that? Loki and I are staying in and watching movies. You’re welcome to join us.”

Clint sighs. “S.H.I.E.L.D. called. I gotta go bust some illegal poachers in Africa. Apparently they’re getting too close to one of the secret bases there. Definitely need to replenish my arrow supply first.”

Thor also declines. It is especially on a day like today that the children in the hospital could use a treat. Besides, as the God of Thunder the rain does not bother him.

Bruce looks out the window. He likes rain but not this much. “Logan and I just might take you up on that offer.”

“What offer?” Logan asks. “Still pissing outside?”

Steve affirms that it is then invites him and Bruce to stay and watch movies. The Canadian admits he’s tired from the trip and would like to stay put after all. Then he looks at Loki.

“What the hell’s that?” he asks pointing at his own neck.

“My collar,” Loki says proudly.

Everyone turns to see. Thor is not happy about it. “You would wear something that subjugates you?”

“It’s not subjugation, Thor. It’s…belonging.” He takes Steve’s hand. Loki sees the disappointment in his brother’s eyes. “I don’t expect you to understand. You’ve always belonged.”

Thor furrows his brow. “I do not like it.” He turns to Steve. “My brother is not a pet.”

“I know. That’s not…” He tries to find the words. “It’s a sign that I understand my responsibility, that I’ll always take care of him.”

“I do not like it.”

“Then it’s good that it’s not for you,” Loki tells him coldly.

Clint’s phone goes off. He answers it with, “Barton.” He nods. “Yeah. Yeah. Tell ‘im to keep his panties on. I’m on my way.” He hangs up the phone. “Well, kids, it’s been fun, but I’ve got a job to do. Try not to kill each other while I’m away. I’d hate to miss it.” He goes to his room real quick to get his duffel bag. Then he heads out. As he passes Logan he quietly says, “Ass.”

“Jerk,” the mutant replies. “Watch your back.”

“Always do.”

Thor leaves next after changing into his Asgardian armor. He heads to the roof and uses Mjolnir to fly to his destination, enjoying the feel of the rain on his face. He tries not to think of Loki as he goes.

“So what movie we watchin’?” Logan asks as he claims one of the chairs.

“Star Trek,” Steve says, making it sound like a question.

“TV series or movie?”

“Well, Tony said to watch the original series, but Bruce said to watch the Next Generation. And Clint said to skip all that and just watch the reboot movies. So I’m not sure.”

“Reboot movies,” Bruce suggests. He remembers, “Hel was interested in watching these.”

“Do you want to see if she’s free?” Steve asks Loki as they settle onto the couch.

“She’s spending the day with Kurt. I doubt she’ll want to give that up.”

Steve doesn’t press the issue. Instead he drapes the blanket over them and uses the massive remote to pull up the movie.

Bruce sits in the other chair. Noticing that Bruce and Logan are not sitting together, Loki elongates the couch. “Join us, gentlemen,” the god says. Logan and Bruce look at each other. The Canadian shrugs, and they both get out of the chairs. They sit together on the free end of the elongated piece of furniture.

The movie begins.

“Is it me, or does the Captain look like Thor?” Steve asks, pausing the movie within the first few minutes.

Bruce hadn’t ever noticed it before. “Yes, he does. So we have an Odin look-alike and a Thor look-alike.”

“Guess you Norse gods were busy,” Logan says.

Steve resumes the movie and holds Loki tight when the Thor look-alike meets his destiny.

xxx

Thor is overwhelmed by the love and courage of the children in the hospital. As dreary as the day is, their little faces are pure sunshine. Some call him Mr. Thor. Others call him Mr. Avenger. He doesn’t bother correcting them.

They gather around him, and he tells them stories about Asgard and some of the mischief he and Loki used to get into. Some of the doctors and nurses stop to listen, too. He tells them of the fish oil prank, and they all laugh with him. Some of them share pranks that they have done or that were done to them.

“Loki didn’t try to kill you?” asks a little girl whose black hair makes little poofs at the end of five ponytails.

“No. But he did get me back later.” He tells them how the Trickster added dye to his bath, making him look orange. The kids all laugh at that.

“Is it true Loki shares a bed with Captain America?” a little boy with big brown eyes asks.

“It is.”

A few children make a sour face, but most simply accept the statement or look confused. “I thought Loki was mean,” says a boy who wears a black yamulke in his light brown hair.

“Evil,” a girl with freckles says. “Daddy says he’s evil.”

Thor explains that Loki is like them. Sometimes he’s good and kind and considerate. Other times he’s bad and selfish and cruel. “I, too, am all of these things.”

“Captain America isn’t,” the boy with the big brown eyes proclaims.

“Yeah-huh,” the freckled girl contradicts. ”Uncle Jonah says all those costume vigi-somethings are bad and should be stopped.” She looks up at Thor with fear.

“Do I seem bad?” Thor asks gently, a small smile on his lips. She shakes her head. “What do I seem like?”

“Nice,” she replies.

“I’m glad you think so. You should tell your Uncle Jonah that I only wish to help. We all do. Believe me, I wish I was not needed here, but I am. Do you believe me?” She nods. He turns back to the boy. “Captain America is a man. He is one of the most righteous men I have ever known, but he is still a man and imperfect.”

Another boy speaks up. This one has very pale almost white eyebrows. “He’s bad because he likes a boy.”

“I have heard other people express this, and I do not understand. How does that make him bad?”

The boy rubs his nose as he tries to remember. “’Cause God says so?”

Thor considers this. “You follow a strange god who would condemn two people for loving each other. The Captain has been a good influence on my brother. He is the least bad person I have ever met.”

A boy with a small afro raises his hand. “I have 2 mommies, and they aren’t bad. They say people who say that are just ignorant.”

“I’m not ignorant!”

The little girl with the five ponytails asks, “Are elves real?”

Thor breaks into a wide smile. “Yes,” he tells them, happy to change the subject. Then he describes the light elves and the dark elves and the worlds they live on. The children listen with wide eyes, giving oohs and ahs whenever the god gives them a particularly exciting bit of information.

It is one of the most fulfilling days Thor has had in a very long time.

xxx

Logan and Loki make sandwiches for lunch. The four men eat as the rain continues outside. It isn’t as heavy as it was before, but it is still wonderfully dreary.

“I love days like today,” Steve tells them as they are finishing their meal. “You get to stay inside and cuddle up and no one can tell you you’re being lazy or that you need to go out and get fresh air.”

Logan says, “Don’t tell me, I bet you used to sit and draw at the coffee table.”

“Guilty. Either that or Bucky would come over and we’d play cards or marbles.”

JARVIS’ voice suddenly speaks. “Pardon the interruption, Gentlemen. But Loki has a phone call. Sir Anthony Hopkins’ agent would like a word.”

They all look at each other in disbelief. “Anthony Hopkins the actor?” Loki asks. JARVIS confirms it. “Are you sure this isn’t a prank?”

“I traced the call to the phone number of origin. It is indeed Sir Hopkins’ agent.”

Loki nods. “Put him or her through the speaker.” He waits a moment before saying, “You’ve reached Loki. With whom am I speaking?”

“Hello, Mr. Odinson,” a male voice says.

“It’s Frigguson now actually.”

“Oh,” the voice says in surprise. “I apologize, Mr. Frigguson.” The voice is American. “This is Rick Nicita, Sir Anthony Hopkins’ agent.”

“How may I help you, Mr. Nicita?”

“Sir Anthony will be in New York next weekend. He understands that you’re a fan, and he was wondering if you and Captain Rogers would like to join him and his wife for dinner.”

“Dinner,” Loki repeats, looking at Steve. “Well, I’ll have to check my calendar. What evening was he hoping to engage us?”

The men around the table are all smiling in disbelief, not only at the request but at how cooly the god is handling it all.

“He was hoping you would be available Friday evening.”

“Hmm.” Loki looks at Steve. He silently asks if that works for him. Steve nods. “You’re in luck. We are free that evening. Though I should warn you that if there is a sudden emergency we may have to cancel at the last minute.”

“Completely understood. Sir Anthony will be very pleased. I’ll email you the details once the reservations have been made. May I get your email address?”

“You can simply call back this number and tell JARVIS. He’ll ensure I get the information.” He takes a breath before saying, “You may want to warn Sir Anthony that I’ve only seen one of his movies. Although I enjoyed it, I’m not sure I qualify as a fan.”

“Oh,” the voice replies, clearly not quite sure how to take that. “I’ll let him know. Have a nice day.”

“Same to you.”

JARVIS informs him that the call has ended.

The men spend the next few minutes talking about the call and wondering how Anthony Hopkins of all people learned Loki was a fan. The only conclusion is that someone told him about Loki’s vlog. Logan asks if Loki will be wearing the leather collar to dinner. Steve says no. The collar is for home use only.

Steve and Bruce clean up as Loki and Logan decide on the next movie. Loki wants something silly, something that will make them laugh. Logan suggests Airplane!. “If you want silly, then that fits the bill.”

Bruce approves of the choice but wonders what Steve will think of it.

Before starting the movie, they take bathroom breaks and make some popcorn. Then they settle back on the couch, Steve and Loki back beneath the thin blanket, Logan’s arm around Bruce’s shoulders. They start the movie.

Steve is the first to laugh, but soon they all join in. It’s stupid and silly and obvious and exactly what Loki wanted.

At the end, Logan turns to his friend and asks, “Steve, do you like gladiator movies?”

“I didn’t understand that,” he admits. Bruce explains that it’s playing on the stereotype that gay men like watching gladiator movies because the men are all half-naked. “Oh,” Steve says. “I guess I do.”

“Surely you can’t be serious,” Loki says.

“I am serious. And don’t call me Shirley,” Steve replies. That just leads to everyone quoting the movie and laughing more.

Thor returns then and wishes to know what is so funny. They try to explain and fail miserably. Finally Bruce tells him to sit down, and they watch it again. This time, though, Loki doesn’t pay much attention to it. Instead, he starts to kiss his lover’s neck and jaw. Steve places a hand on his collar and starts to play with it.

Happy that his Captain does not appear to want to stop him, Loki continues to kiss him, moving to concentrate on his ear. He can hear his brother laughing, remembers how much he loves the sound of it. More importantly, he can hear and feel Steve laughing.

“Loki. Loki, look,” Steve says as a particularly funny part comes on.

The god looks at his lover instead of the screen, relishing the happiness in the blue eyes, the sight of the head being thrown back and the mouth opening wide with laughter. He can’t help but smile. Then blue eyes meet his and smile back. “I love you,” the god mouths.

Steve pets his head and mouths, “I love you back.”

Loki turns his gaze back to the screen and rests his head against Steve’s shoulder.

About half an hour before the movie ends, Thor gets a call from Storm. She wonders if he would like to come to the mansion for dinner. He would and tells her he will join her once the movie is over. He cannot wait to tell her all about his experiences with the children.

Thor leaves almost as soon as the movie ends.

“I can’t believe Storm still hasn’t slept with ‘im,” Logan says.

“I think it’s good,” Steve tells him. “I think people today treat sex too cavalierly. You’re sharing an intimate experience with someone. It should be with someone you care about.”

Loki raises an eyebrow. “You do realize that we slept together the first, well, third day we met.”

“That was different. You seduced me, and neither of us thought it would be a long-term thing.”

“True,” the god concedes. “I was pleasantly surprised when you insisted on a way to call me back.”

“Social norms have changed since then,” Bruce notes. “The introduction of the birth control pill really allowed women to enjoy sex without worrying too much about the consequences of an unwanted pregnancy. As awesome as that is, I think Steve’s right. Some of the specialness is gone.”

Steve nods. “I’m glad Storm is someone who waits.” 

Logan chuckles softly. “She sure as hell didn’t wait with me.” Three heads turn to look at him with varying levels of surprise. He shrugs. “We were both lonely and looking for comfort. Didn’t mean anything to either of us to be honest.” He focuses on Bruce. “Not like us.”

“Speak for yourself,” Bruce replies. “Because I was definitely lonely and looking for comfort.”

“No. You were lonely and lookin’ for a fight,” Logan corrects. “Or are you forgettin’ how you showed up at Steve’s place all full of piss and vinegar.”

Bruce can’t deny it.

Steve decides to change the subject. “I’m thinking we order in for dinner. Unless you guys already had plans,” he adds.

Logan and Bruce look at each other. “I was thinkin’ I’d take you out for steak,” the Canadian says.

“Steak it is,” the scientist says.

They invite Steve and Loki, but as good as steak sounds, staying in sounds better. “Have fun,” the Captain tells them.

Bruce and Logan change into something a little nicer before heading out into the damp night.

Alone, Steve pulls Loki into a series of kisses. “So how was it seeing Heimdall?” He regrets asking as soon as the question is out of his mouth.

“Well, I got to reveal how I helped him out of a sticky situation a long time ago. That was rather nice.”

“He didn’t know?”

“No. There was no need to tell him until now. I’m just sorry he couldn’t find your Bucky.”

“Well, like I said, I like the thought of Bucky living a new life somewhere, being happy…hopefully.”

“How could he be when you aren’t there?”

Steve gives a small smile as he drops his eyes for a moment. “How about pasta for dinner? I think we have some marinara sauce in the pantry.”

“Whatever you like, Darling.”

Blue eyes take in the leather band around the long neck. The silver tag flashes in the light. “Did you mind wearing your collar today?”

“Mind? When it reminds me of how much you love me and how well you take care of me? Darling, if you let me I’d wear it all the time.”

Steve gives him one more kiss before tearing himself away to start dinner. Loki helps. They eat, their conversation turning to S.H.I.E.L.D. and their sparring session. “I know you don’t like to fight, but is there any way I could convince you to train with me? I haven’t been that challenged in a long time.”

Loki remembers how that session ended. It brings a smile to his face. “It would be my pleasure. Did you wish to have a go now?”

“Now? No. No tonight I want to pamper you, Kitten.”

“Pamper me?”

Steve hums his affirmation.

“How exactly?”

“I thought we’d start with a bubble bath, make use of that big ol’ tub.”

“I love bubble baths,” Loki tells him just before putting more pasta in his mouth.

“I know you do. After that, I thought I’d give you a massage.” When Loki asks if he should be giving that to Steve, the Captain tells him no. “Did I not mention that you would be tied to the bed during this massage?”

Loki’s mouth drops in anticipation. “No. You failed to mention that.”

“Well you will. Then I’m going to make love to you.”

“Could you talk dirty to me first? Between the massage and the lovemaking,” he clarifies.

“I think that could be arranged.”

Loki nods. “I was hoping to have the strip poker party next weekend, but I suppose that will depend on whether Clint has returned by then or not. Regardless, you should invite Sam up, spend the day with him.”

“I’ll check and see if the Mets are playing…or the Yankees. We should go to L.A., see the Dodgers sometime.”

“As you wish.”

They finish dinner and clean up then head to their room. As the bathtub fills up with water and bubbles, the two men slowly help each other disrobe. Loki first, Steve’s knuckles grazing the skin as he lifts up the t-shirt then pulls down the jeans. Neither of their hands get anywhere near the collar. They both know that will stay on. Then it’s Steve’s turn, Loki’s hands traveling over the naked torso before unfastening the pants and pulling them and the boxer shorts down.

The tub is about two-thirds full, giving off the warm scent of vanilla. Steve steps in and finds the water very hot. He likes it but is afraid it will be too much for his Frost Giant. He changes the temperature of the water pouring out of the spout, making it cooler. 

“Is it safe to go in?”

“Wait a bit, Kitten. It’s kinda hot.”

The left corner of the god’s mouth rises. “You’re kinda hot.”

Steve just shakes his head.

Loki puts a foot in the tub and hisses at the heat. He continues, knowing he will grow used to it, knowing Steve likes it hot. He’s able to continue without any more outbursts until his cock and ass touch the water, though he does try to stifle his groan. Once he’s settled in, he turns off the faucet and leans his back against his lover.

They lie there, letting the heat relax their muscles until they practically meld against each other. Eyes closed, they enjoy the solitude, Steve’s arms wrapped around his love.

After soaking for a while, Steve sighs and says, “Best decision I ever made.”

“Taking a bubble bath?”

“No. Letting you into my apartment that first night.”

Loki finds that interesting. “I recall you once saying that was the worst decision you had ever made.”

“I was wrong. If I hadn’t, we wouldn’t be here right now. And I wouldn’t trade this for anything.”

The god doesn’t challenge the statement. He simply turns his head to give the artist a kiss. “I’m a little worried about the massage now.” When Steve asks why, Loki tells him all this relaxation is liable to make him fall asleep.

“Don’t worry, Kitten, I won’t let that happen. If it helps, I’ll pinch you and give you a little pain during the massage.”

“Then you’ll talk dirty to me,” Loki reminds him.

“Mmm-hmm. And then I’m going to make love to you, touching you gently, opening you up until you tremble for me, until you give me your entire self. And then,” he continues, kissing the god’s ear, “I’m going to fuck you hard, make you writhe and scream, make you come jerking and trembling. And then I’m going to continue fucking you until you’re a puddle, until all you see all you feel is me, until you don’t know where you end and I begin. And then I’m going to fill you with my cum, possessing you completely.”

Loki swallows. “Promises, promises,” he replies, his voice cool and nonchalant. But Steve can hear the change in his breath, can feel his body tense ever so slightly in anticipation.

The Captain smiles. “But that’s later. So when you asked me to talk dirty to you, is that kind of what you had in mind?”

“Kind of,” the god replies. And by that he means exactly.

They fall back into silence, enjoying the moment. Every so often, Steve’s mind will return to Bucky, hoping and praying his best friend is safe and happy. He gives Loki a squeeze when that happens, kisses his neck or his ear, whispers, “I love you.”

“I love you back,” Loki responds, his eyes closed, his nostrils welcoming the warm scent of the bubbles. He’s happy, and he realizes he isn't frightened of that anymore. “Mother says that going by Frigguson would send a signal to the Frost Giants that I do not wish to rule them.”

“Is she right?”

“She is.”

Steve realizes he didn’t ask the right question. “So when you told Anthony Hopkins’ agent you were Loki Frigguson…?”

“I meant it.”

Those three words make the Captain happy, but they also leave him feeling a bit guilty. “Are you sure?”

There is a pause before the answer comes. “I’m sure. Did Tony ever give you feedback on your proposal?”

“Not yet. I’ll ask him about it Monday.”

They fall back into silence, Loki languidly playing with the bubbles, until the water turns lukewarm. They reluctantly get out and dry off as the water and bubbles flow down the drain.

Steve gives Loki a piggy-back ride to the bed then orders the god onto his stomach. He ties his lover’s hands to the bed. Then he gets some massage oil and rubs it into the god’s back. “Your wounds are almost healed,” he notes. “Should be gone tomorrow.”

“Will you create something new then?”

“Have to see if I get inspired first.”

“We can play Dracula and Mr. Harker again. Or maybe Kirk and McCoy?”

“Kirk and McCoy? Surely you can’t be serious.”

“I am serious, and don’t call me Shirley,” Loki replies. “I really am serious.”

“Kirk is a ladies’ man. He’d want Uhura, but she’s with Spock. And let’s face it, if Kirk was going to be with a man, it’d be Spock not McCoy.”

“Please. Kirk would fuck anything that moves. And McCoy obviously adores him.”

“McCoy is divorced…from a woman,” Steve points out.

“So am I,” Loki retorts. “If McCoy didn’t love him, he wouldn’t have snuck him onto the ship in the first place. Kirk was only on the Enterprise because McCoy couldn’t bear the thought of leaving him.”

Steve concedes that McCoy could have a thing for Kirk, but he still thinks Kirk would prefer Spock. The god refers to the Captain’s observation earlier that Spock is taken by Uhura and so McCoy is the next best option.

Loki sighs as the artist’s hands work a particularly persistent knot in his shoulder. “But if you prefer, we can play, Snape and Harry or Hermione or Sirrius Black. Whomever you wish to be.”

Steve can’t let it go. “If we were to be Kirk and McCoy, who would play whom?”

“You would be Kirk, obviously.”

“I don’t think it’s obvious. McCoy would be more likely to order Kirk around. He is a doctor after all. If I were McCoy, I could make you do whatever I wanted. And you certainly are the more flirtatious of the two of us.”

Loki rather likes where this is going. “That could work. You could also be McCoy if I’m Chekov.”

Steve laughs. “I think McCoy would rather have Kirk – more of a challenge.”

“You mean you don’t want to hear my Russian accent.”

“I mean McCoy would want a man, someone more his equal, not some kid that’s easy to control. He’d want to see just how good Kirk is in bed,” he says as his hands work the god’s lower back. “He’d want to make this self-proclaimed stud his own personal mare.”

“I certainly hope that is not a dig at my past.”

“What?” And then he realizes that Loki had been an actual mare. “No. No, sorry. I just meant –“

“I know what you meant,” the god says in a teasing tone. “So McCoy would want to make the playboy submit. Sounds fun.”

“Yes, but not tonight, Kitten. Tonight you are you, and I am me. And I am going to kiss every inch of your body.” Steve starts to make good on that statement immediately, his lips traveling slowly over the god’s back. The kisses are soft. Sometimes they are preceded by a taste with his tongue. Sometimes they end with a soft sucking on the skin. A few come after teeth gently nip. It isn’t always gentle, and Steve sometimes spends a considerable amount of time on one section.

At first Loki finds it relaxing. But there are certain locations where the attention makes his blood flow faster – his neck, his shoulders, the inside of his elbows, his hips, his ass, the back of his knees.

Steve gives extra special attention to the tattoo of his signature on the god’s foot. He unties Loki and makes him flip around before tying him back up. 

Blue eyes travel slowly over his lover. Loki feels them as though he were being touched wherever they fall.

Starting at the god’s foot, the artist resumes mapping the topography of Loki’s body with kisses. When that leg is done, he moves to the foot of the other leg.

Loki’s breath comes heavy, needful. The warm mouth leaves ghostly impressions on his skin, making it feel as though the lips were still there, especially in those places where it spends extra time.

The arms are next from fingers to armpit.

All that exist are those lips, that tongue, those teeth, the feel of the Captain’s breath, the warmth of his skin. And Loki is one with them, his identity melting away wherever they touch.

The forehead, eyes, cheeks, nose. The lips, ears, jaw, and neck. There is very little of Loki left, and it feels amazing.

Steve ends at the tip of Loki’s cock, engorged and wanting. He gently bends the god’s knees, bringing the legs up, providing access to the asshole he plans to claim. Lubricant ensures the first breach is pleasurable, a sigh from the god confirming it.

“Look at me, Kitten,” he orders softly.

Green eyes open and find the gorgeous face smiling down at him.

“Feel good?”

The god nods, unsure if he’s able to speak.

“Good. I’m going to be in you very soon,” Steve tells him just before a second finger joins the first. He bites his lip at Loki’s reaction – open mouth and slightly furrowed brow, green eyes vulnerable and strong, the collar around the long neck. “You’re not allowed to come yet. Understand?”

He nods.

“Good, because I’m going to take all of you. I’m going to make you feel so good. You’re going to want to come. You’re going to want to come so badly. But you’re not allowed, not until I say.” Steve gives him a kiss, gentle but heated, tongue sweeping through the god’s mouth. He’s finding it hard to keep it slow, but he made a promise. His fingers work slowly, only adding in a third when the god is fully relaxed.

“Please,” Loki breathes. “Min elskede.”

The artist has moved his mouth to the god’s neck, his three fingers continuing to lovingly stretch out the entryway.

“Please,” Loki breathes again.

Steve pulls out his fingers. He gets more lubricant and coats his cock. He positions himself so that Loki’s legs are against his shoulders. Then he pushes in gently, insistently. Pulling out before he’s halfway in, he slowly rocks his hips forward again.

Loki’s arms struggle against the rope. He wants to hold his lover, to feel the muscles as they work. But that’s not possible. Instead he tries to move his own hips.

“My beautiful Kitten,” Steve whispers in his ear. “How are you feeling?”

“Loved. Happy.”

“Good.” He shifts slightly, causing Loki to moan. How he loves that sound. He can feel the god’s body starting to tense with each undulation. 

“I love you,” Loki sighs.

Steve stops. He pulls almost entirely out. “I love you back.” He waits until the green eyes focus on him. Then he rams into his lover hard.

Loki’s head flings back as a joyful moan escapes his throat. “Yes!”

The Captain’s movements become more forceful, less loving. They are passionate and focused.

The god is moaning with each breath. His body is beginning to writhe. He closes his eyes to concentrate on the sensation.

“Look at me!”

Green eyes fly open and see the determination on his lover’s face.

The bed is hitting the wall in a steady rhythm as Steve pounds into Loki.

The god’s brow furrows as he gets closer and closer to his release. “I can’t hold it.”

“You have to.”

Loki’s face screws up in concentration. “Please. I can’t.”

“You can. You will,” he orders between thrusts.

They stare at each other, drinking in each other’s faces.

“Please,” Loki moans. “I can’t hold it back.”

Steve smiles. “Then don’t.”

The god comes, his seed spilling over them, his body contracting and spasming in pleasure. He cries out a series of Ja’s and Yes’s, calling Steve’s name every so often.

Steve continues his purposeful rhythm, fucking the god even as the body below him stops spilling its semen and relaxes. “Look at me,” he orders again.

Loki complies, losing himself in his lover’s eyes. “You’re so good to me,” he mutters.

“Who am I?” Steve demands.

“Everything.”

The Captain smiles proudly. “Who are you?” he asks as he continues his relentless thrusts.

“Yours. Always yours.”

“Who are you?” he asks with a growl.

Loki’s body moves with the artist. He goes through the possible answers in his head. Your canvas. Your muse. Your anything. He looks into the blue eyes filled with lust and power and answers,“You.”

Steve slows down, his thrusts going deeper, harder. He looks at the collar then back into the green eyes. There is only love and complete surrender. He looks up at the bound wrists then lets his gaze travel down the muscular arms. “Kiss me, Kitten.”

The god’s head lifts up and captures Steve’s mouth. Their tongues meet, as full of lust as the Captain’s eyes. The contact makes Loki’s body respond, and he starts to meet the hard thrusts. Steve bites his lip, causing him to cry out softly. A strong hand grabs the black hair and uses it to pull the head back. The Captain’s mouth latches onto the pale neck and sucks on the skin just above the carotid artery.

Loki moans. “More. Harder.”

Both mouth and hips comply. And then Steve’s body shudders with a groan as he thrusts through his orgasm.

The god waits to speak until Steve’s breathing calms. “I love you,” Loki tells him.

He looks up into the accepting green eyes, runs his fingers over the leather collar. “I love you back. Are you okay?”

“Do you really have to ask?”

“I really do.”

That is why he loves Steve. “I am you. I am as you are.”

Steve runs a hand through the dark hair. He gives the god a kiss then reluctantly pulls out of him, their eyes never leaving each other. Moving to the side, he allows Loki to unfold, stretching his legs out. The god’s wrists are untied and kissed and lightly massaged.

“So how am I?” Loki asks just before Steve disappears into the bathroom.

“Grateful,” he replies as he returns with a wet washcloth. He gently cleans his lover with it then cleanse himself.

“Loved,” the god adds. Steve helps him get under the covers. Then the Captain takes the washcloth back to the bathroom before returning and joining his lover under the sheets.

“Happy.” Steve guides Loki into a spooning position, wrapping his body against the god’s.

“Sleepy.”

The artist laughs. “Dopey.”

“Dopey?”

“Aren’t we naming the Seven Dwarves?”

“You are a silly man.”

“Loki?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you like gladiator movies?”

Loki turns his head to look at his lover. “I adore gladiator movies. Especially ones where the handsome Prince gets seduced by the gorgeous, blond gladiator with rippling oiled muscles.”

“I bet the Prince is a bit of a trickster, with dark hair and an air of superiority.”

“Most likely. Though now that you say it, it does sound rather clichéd.”

“Except that ancient Rome had emperors and Senators not princes.”

“Tomato. Tomahto.”

“Let’s call the whole thing off,” he sings.

“Not on your life,” Loki tells him with narrowed eyes.

“Never,” Steve assures him. He moves the dark hair off of Loki’s neck and sees the bruise beginning to form on the pale neck. He nestles his nose against it and breathes in the smell of vanilla and sweat and sex. “I love you.”

“Love you back,” a sleepy voice replies. “Always love you back.”

xxx

Thor and Storm are lying on a blanket on the lawn outside the Xavier mansion. They are looking up at the stars. The god has been telling the mutant about his day and the children he saw.

“Sounds nice.”

“It was. You most likely don’t have time to do such things what with your duties running the school.”

“Even if I did, they wouldn’t want to see me.”

Thor is confused. He assures her they would.

“They don’t see us as heroes, Thor. We’re mutants. They fear us.”

“They should not.”

Storm tries to explain, but Thor has difficulty understanding. Finally, she tells him, “That’s just the way it is.”

“Then we shall change it.”

She can’t help but smile at his optimism. “Maybe someday.”

“Who is this person you and Logan were hunting?”

“Her name is Mystique. She’s one of the mutants that give us a bad name.” She tells him about Mystique’s shape-shifting abilities and some of the history they have. “She used to be a follower of Magneto and still thinks that mutants should essentially exterminate non-mutants.”

“Some of my best friends are non-mutants,” Thor tells her.

“I don’t agree with her. But there are those who do. And on the other side, they point to people like her and say that mutants need to be exterminated. It’s just a bad deal all around.”

“How can I help?”

“Any chance a mutant could be part of the Avengers?”

“Steve has expressed a desire for such a thing. I know he would like Logan to join us. But first he wishes to make the Avengers independent of S.H.I.E.L.D. I will express your wish to him,” he promises.

“Thank you.”

Thor stares into the pin-pricked darkness. “I would love for you to visit Asgard with me. I already told Mother that you would require a separate bedroom.”

“You had to tell her? So normally the women you take there sleep with you?”

Thor realizes he probably said the wrong thing. “I have not brought a woman to Asgard in over a century. I only mentioned it to her, because when Steve visited he stayed in Loki’s room. I did not want Mother to assume you would do the same.”

That makes her feel a little better. “I appreciate that. Thank you.”

“You will come, will you not?”

“And get a chance to see another world? How could I pass that up?” She feels him take her hand and kiss the top of it.

“I am pleased.”

“Oh, well, as long as you’re pleased,” she says sarcastically.

It is comments like this that confuse Thor. “I did not mean you should be pleased that I am pleased. I simply meant –“

“Thor?” she says turning her head to him. “Shut up.” She kisses him lightly.

He is caught by surprise, unsure what to do or say. And so he asks, “Have you heard from King T’Challa lately?”

“I have,” she replies, returning her gaze to the sky above.

“And does he now know we are…seeing each other?”

“Is that what we’re doing?”

Thor sits up. “Isn’t it? You confound me, woman.”

Storm reaches up and silently asks him to lie back down with gentle tugs on his arm and shoulder. “He already knows I don’t have any interest in getting back together with him. And I don’t see any reason to tell him anything else. It’s none of his business if I’m seeing someone. And he should leave me alone not because I am dating someone else but because I don’t want to date him.”

“True,” Thor replies. “And has he left you alone?”

“There have been a few phone calls. He says he wishes to be my friend.”

“He is a good man. Loki respects him a great deal.”

“Oh, and Loki is a good judge of character?” Storm asks in disbelief.

“He is, actually. He must be to play his tricks.”

That makes a lot of sense now that Thor has put it in that context. “I guess he’d have to be,” she agrees. “I can’t imagine what it must have been like for you when he attacked Earth.”

“On the one hand I was grateful he was alive. On the other, I knew I had to stop him. And when I saw him and how much he had succumbed to madness, I almost wished he had died. But he is better now. Steve has worked miracles, returned him to the man he once was.”

“Love can be very powerful.”

“And yet I cannot help but fear he will return to that madness someday.”

“You’re not responsible for him,” Storm says. “You can only be responsible for yourself.”

“You have no siblings, Storm. I do not expect you to understand.”

“The X-Men are my family. The kids in this school are my family. I do understand,” she retorts. “Believe me, I worry about Scott all the time. But ultimately I’m not responsible for him.”

The God of Thunder sighs. “Apologies. You are correct, and I was insensitive.”

“Apology accepted.”

They allow the sounds of the night to continue undisturbed. Crickets and night birds and frogs all contribute as fireflies begin to dance in the sky. Thor finds it wondrous.

“Uncle Thor?” a voice calls in the darkness.

Thor lifts himself onto his elbows and looks in the direction of the sound. There are two shapes in the darkness. “Hel? I did not know you were visiting.”

“Ditto.” She and Kurt walk up to them. Hel bends down to hug her uncle.

“How go the lessons?” he asks her.

She decides to give him a demonstration and produces a force field around herself. “Try to touch me.”

He does and finds he cannot. His hand stops where the sometimes green/sometimes purple light shines around her. “Very well done. Your father must be pleased.”

“Yeah,” she replies as the light fades. “So what was Da doing today?”

“It was raining in Manhattan,” Thor explains. “And I believe he and Steve were simply going to stay in the tower.”

Hel nods. “Is Steve still upset that I couldn’t find his friend?”

Thor tells her how Loki consulted Heimdall to try to find him. “Even Heimdall’s senses could not find Steve’s friend.”

“You did not answer my question,” she notes.

He does not wish to answer.

Kurt wraps his arm around Hel’s waist. “We should go.”

“Not until he answers my question.”

Thor looks at his niece and sees so much of his brother in her. “He seems resigned.”

“Is Da upset?”

“No, Hel. At least he did not seem so to me.” He scowls at the memory of the collar around his brother’s neck. Hel asks him what is wrong, and he tells her it is nothing. Then Kurt finally succeeds in leading her away towards the mansion.

“What didn’t you want to tell her?” Storm asks. When he gives her a quizzical look, she reminds him that she deals with kids and teenagers all the time. “I’ve been in your position many times.”

“Steve required Loki to wear a collar today. The type of collar one would put on a pet,” he explains when he realizes she doesn’t understand. “Loki is too submissive to him.”

“Weren’t you just praising Steve for bringing Loki back?”

“Yes but…”

“I was at that pool party, Thor. Didn’t seem to me that Loki was overly submissive. I didn’t see him cowering from Steve. If anything, he seemed to want to fight.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying maybe you should stop worrying about your little brother. Seems to me he can take care of himself just fine.”

xxx

Kurt leads Helena by the hand to his room. They pass Rogue on the way who asks about her dad and Steve. Hel answers that they are still very much in love and doing very well. Rogue is glad to hear it.

Finally in his bedroom, Kurt gathers Helena in his arms and his tail and gives her a kiss. “I’ve been vanting to do zat all night.”

She kisses him in reply, taking his bottom lip between her own, pressing her tongue lightly to it as she does. He pulls her closer and kisses back. Her hands wrap around his neck as his tail moves over her ass.

Hel takes one of his hands and puts it on her breast over her clothes. This isn’t unusual, and he begins to massage her breast lightly. But then she takes his hand again and slides it beneath her shirt. 

The feel of her naked breast beneath his hand makes Kurt’s heart speed up. He pulls away. “Helena.”

“It’s just touching,” she says. “I want you to touch me.” She removes her shirt, revealing her firm breasts. “I want you to kiss me.” Hel takes a step towards him. “Please.” She takes his hand again and puts it back on her breast. Then she reaches up and pulls him into a kiss.

Kurt walks her to the bed, and they fall on it, giggling at their clumsiness. But then Helena pulls him on top of her, and they continue kissing, his hand back on her skin. She opens her mouth and her legs, pulling him closer. Her hand travels down to the base of his tail. She strokes it and gives it a little scratch that makes him gasp. She does it again, this time moving her hips up.

He disappears in a puff.

“Kurt?” She sits up and sees him standing by the headboard, a pillow covering the front of his trousers. That can only mean one thing, and she smiles at the thought of arousing him that much.

He swallows. “Perhaps you should go.”

Hel stands and slowly walks to him. “I don’t want to go.” She tugs at the pillow, but he holds it firmly in place.

“Please, Hel. I’d prefer it if your father didn’t kill me,” he says in his Germanic accent.

“Have you forgotten he’s the one who gave us the condom? He doesn’t care as long as we’re careful. Besides, we won’t go that far.”

“Zat’s ze problem. Ze more we are together, ze more I vant to go zat far.”

“You do?”

He nods several times. “But I vant you to be ready. Are you ready?”

She wants to be, but the thought gives her butterflies like she’s never felt before. “I can help with that without doing _that_ ,” she tells him as she tugs on the pillow. “Things I learned about from ‘Boda.” When he still won’t let the pillow go, she promises him it won’t hurt. “It will feel really good.” She doesn’t tell him that Da suggested they start this way. “I’ll do it to you, then you can do it to me.”

“Vat? Vat are you going to do to me?”

“Let me show you,” she says, hoping she sounds more self-assured than she feels.

He hesitates before sitting down next to her. She gently kisses him, allowing him time to kiss back, letting the heat return gradually. Then she slowly removes the pillow from his grasp and places it on the bed.

Kurt’s shirt comes off next, and she runs her hands over his blue skin. Hel smiles up at him, not wanting to say any words that might kill the mood. She pushes him down onto his back and begins to kiss his neck and chest. Her hand moves slowly down, down to his jeans where it works to unfasten them. She quickly discovers it is a two-hand job. Her mouth returns to his in order to accomplish the task. Reaching in, she pulls out his cock.

“Hel,” he breathes.

She looks into his yellow eyes. “Shh. Trust me. I want to do this.” She kisses down his body again until she gets to his manhood. She’s never seen it before. It’s a darker color than the rest of his body with veins that are raised and clearly visible just under the skin. Hel tries to remember how ‘Boda would get started. She closes her eyes and licks it.

Kurt gasps. “Hel.”

It isn’t so bad. She licks it again and feels his body convulse. Then she puts about half of it into her mouth and sucks on it.

The mutant moans and grasps onto the sheets.

Hel removes the member from her mouth and looks up. “When you’re about to come, tap me on the head so I know.” Once she sees him nod his agreement, she puts it back into her mouth and mimics what she saw ‘Boda do. Her head moves up and down, taking as much as she thinks she can into her mouth, which is maybe about three-fourths of it.

She can hear him moaning and breathing heavily.

No one has ever done this to him before. He’s heard about such things but never thought it would happen to him. But now here he is with one of the prettiest girls he’s ever seen, and she’s doing it. It feels so much better than his own hand, hotter and wetter and oh so good.

He taps her head a little harder than he intended.

Hel is a little too slow and gets hit in the face with his semen. Some of it gets into her mouth. It’s saltier than she imagined but not unpleasant. Once the initial shock is gone, she watches him finish ejaculating before getting a tissue to clean her face and another for him to use.

“Wow,” he says breathlessly.

“You liked it?”

He nods enthusiastically. Kurt looks at her. “How do I do you?”

“I’m not sure,” she admits. “I know you put your mouth down there and use your tongue.” She tries to remember what ‘Boda would tell her while the submissive was being made to eat her mother’s pussy. “There’s some sucking involved I think. Maybe we should just try different things and see what feels good?”

“I can do zat,” he assures her.

Hel lies on the bed, and Kurt takes her shoes and skirt off. She’s naked. He can’t believe there is a naked girl on his bed. She looks up at him with apprehension, hoping he likes what he sees. He does. She is absolutely beautiful. And the sight of her almost gets him hard again.

Kurt starts out as she did, kissing her mouth, trailing kisses down her body. He gives more time to her breasts. He loves her breasts, and she seems to like him touching and tasting them. After a while, he moves on.

The mutant is off the bed now and staring at her nether regions. They appear wet. He’s not sure what to do. He leans in and sniffs. It smells organic and stirs some primal part of himself. He makes the sign of the cross before he starts. Then he hesitantly sticks his tongue out and gives a tiny lick.

“Oh,” she says.

“Vas zat good?”

“Yes. More of that.”

He does more of that, but she quickly gets bored.

“Could you try something else?” she asks. “Maybe suck on something?”

Kurt tries.

It feels different but not necessarily better. “Where’s my phone?”

The mutant knows it isn’t going well. “Sorry I am not good at zis.”

“Just give me my phone.” She takes it and quickly Googles ‘how to give a woman oral sex’. She clicks on the first result, reads over the first page, then shows Kurt. “Here.”

He reads the article quickly, three pages worth. Apparently amazing oral sex can be done in seven easy steps. He puts a pillow under her butt as soon as he reads that part. Then he looks through the rest of it. “I don’t have a vibrator,” he tells her.

“I should hope not,” she says. “Unless you like it up the bum.”

Kurt doesn’t answer, unsure if he does or not. But it sounds dirty, so he hopes he doesn’t. He keeps reading then tries to put what he’s learned into practice.

At first it isn’t that much different from what he had been doing. But his tongue does tease a bit more, and when he finds something that her body responds to he does it again. He uses his fingers to stimulate wherever his tongue is not, and it seems to be working.

Soon Hel is writhing, touching her own breasts, breathing encouraging words. “There!” she suddenly cries out after what seems like forever. Kurt is glad, because his tongue and hand are getting tired. He concentrates at the spot she indicated. “Oh, it’s gone.”

“But I was doing vat I did when you said zere.”

“Well, it’s not there anymore. Try somewhere else.”

He sighs and tries again. It takes another two minutes before he finds another spot. This one seems to be doing the trick, though. He prays it continues and is rewarded by her increasing moans.

Helena feels a tingling sensation radiating up from where he’s tasting and touching her. Her body stiffens at the same time that she starts to tremble. And then she feels it, that spasm in her nether regions that feels incredible. “Kurt! Yes!” Then she pushes his head away and closes her legs. Rolling onto her side, she relishes the jerking movements she feels in her lady parts.

“Good?” he asks, a sheen of wetness around his mouth, his eyes seeking approval.

“Good,” she breathes. “Wow.”

Kurt covers her with a blanket and lies next to her. “You are amazing.”

“No, you are,” she tells him.

He moves a lock of hair off her face. “Vould you like to stay ze night? You can go to church with me tomorrow.”

That sounds awful, but she doesn’t tell him that. Instead she says, “I would, but I have to get home.”

“Oh,” he replies, clearly disappointed. “Okay.”

She gives him a kiss to ease whatever pain she may have just caused. They continue to kiss for a long time before they watch some t.v. Finally, Helena tells him good-night and returns home.

xxx

Loki wakes up to an empty bed. He does not like empty beds. He raises his head and looks about the room, noticing that the bathroom light is on. Reluctantly and with yawns and stretches he gets out of bed and walks towards the light.

Steve is just finishing with his tie, straightening the knot. He smiles as soon as he sees Loki.

The god’s hair is completely rumpled. The collar is still on. And Steve notices that the bruise he made on Loki’s neck isn’t the only one he created. There are smaller ones along his arms and torso.

“You look gorgeous,” Steve says.

Loki looks at himself in the mirror. “You have a strange definition of gorgeous. You, on the other hand, look positively edible.”

Steve gives him a kiss then tilts the god’s head to suck on the hickey he left above the collar.

“I do not believe a man about to go to church should be acting this way.”

“Shows what you know,” Steve replies. He checks the time. “I have to go. I’ll pick up lunch afterwards, okay?”

“Okay.”

But instead of leaving, the artist just stands there staring at him.

“Changing your mind?” Loki asks.

“You’re making me want to.”

“Go. I don’t want your god mad at me.”

“God. Just God.”

“What did I say?”

“Your god.”

“I don’t see the difference.”

Steve smiles. “Yeah ya do.” He kisses Loki’s cheek and hurries off, grabbing his suit jacket on the way.

Loki looks at himself in the mirror and smiles at his state. “Shall I keep the collar on?” he calls. But Steve has already left. “Why yes,” he tells himself. “Though you should probably take it off to shower.” He nods. “An excellent idea.” He sighs before carefully unfastening the buckle. At least there are still signs marking him as Steve’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One can find all sorts of things on Google. And yes, that article does exist. 
> 
> The return of the collar was inspired by a photo on Tumblr. I tagged it as #to be redeemed, but it doesn’t seem to want to come up when I search it. Anyway, it’s a brown leather collar with letters on it that spell KITTEN. How perfect is that?
> 
> Last week I forgot to thank skydancer2000 (ff) for suggesting the Exacto knife. Sorry. This week skydancer2000 and FireChildSlytherin5 (ff) get credit for suggesting the Steve and Loki watch Star Trek. Although the reboot movie won out over the original show, the characters are the same. Most likely a McCoy/Kirk role-play will be coming in the future.
> 
> The upcoming dinner with Sir Anthony Hopkins was suggested by Dragonsrose4 (ff). We probably won’t actually be seeing it, but I’m sure Loki and Steve will tell someone about it.
> 
> Thank you for sticking with this story. I still can’t believe how long it is and how much more I want to write. That is all because of you lovely people. Thank you! Your ideas and commentary and encouragement continue to fuel me. Until next time…


	113. To Not Hold Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki go to see War Horse, with unexpected consequences. Namor is unhappy that Sue has gotten married.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Namor & Sue, Mystique & Namor, Clint & Natasha  
>  **Explicit Content:** Anal Sex, Three-Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** There are spoilers for War Horse ahead. If you do not want to know what happens to the horse, skip the paragraph in the 3rd section that starts ‘The woman next to Loki taps his arm.’

Wednesday morning, Natasha casually sits on Steve’s desk at S.H.I.E.L.D. “You and Loki busy tomorrow night?”

He looks at her and answers apprehensively, “No. Why?”

“Don’t be such a scaredy cat. Clint bought tickets to see War Horse, but since he’s still on assignment, thought maybe you and Loki could use the tickets. You interested?” She holds up the two pieces of paper. “The seats are pretty amazing.”

“Clint bought tickets to something?”

“He’s trying,” she tells him. “Don’t be mean, or I’ll offer them to Sally.”

He plucks the two tickets from her hand and looks them over. “We’ll take ‘em. Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.” She jumps off his desk, but he stops her before she starts to leave.

“How’s Clint doing?”

“Good. It’s taking longer than expected, though. The poachers are gone, but a warlord is trying to move in, a very well-funded warlord who is using Hammer tech.”

“Tony won’t be too happy about that. Does he need back-up?”

“Nope. Fury said he’d send me in if he did.”

“Fury? Even though he knows you two are seeing each other?”

“Fury knows I can remain objective.”

Steve nods. “If anyone can it’s you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she asks, leaning on his desk and staring down at him.

He can’t tell if she’s being serious or just yanking his chain. He decides to play it safe. “Only that I greatly admire your ability to remain detached and focused on the mission at hand.”

Natasha thinks about his words. “Okay.” She gives him a small smile.

“Hey,” Steve says then drops his voice. “When Clint comes back, Loki wants to have another strip poker night.”

“Oh? Not sure Clint would want to join the sausage fest.”

“It won’t be,” he assures her. “Heterosexual couples only.” When she raises her eyebrow at him and gives him a disbelieving stare, he explains that Loki will be a woman during the game. “We’re inviting Thor and Storm, Agent May, and my friend Sam.”

“Is that the cute one that works at the VA?”

“That’s the one.”

She considers it then nods her head. “Okay. I think I can get Clint to go along with that. What about Tony and Pepper?”

“Well, we were also going to invite Phil and Jackie. I just don’t want it to get too big.”

“True. Still can’t hurt to invite them. We can use my friend’s loft. They’re out of town again. It’s big enough. And we could play as couples so it doesn’t get to be too long,” Natasha suggests. Steve isn’t quite sure he understands, so she tells him that the couple with the lowest hand would both have to take something off.

“That could be interesting.” He smiles wondering how that might change the dynamics of the game, especially with Thor and Storm and perhaps Melinda and Sam wanting to see each other naked. “That could be very interesting. We’ll figure it out once we know when Clint will be back.”

“Sounds like a plan. Anything else?”

“The proposal for the Avengers?”

Natasha is still reading over it, but she likes the idea. “I think we need to figure out the recruiting better, though. And you know you’re basically taking on a lot of administrative crap, right? You’ll need to hire lawyers and accountants and people who will keep track of applicants and stuff.”

“I know. Tony thinks JARVIS could handle a lot of it, but I’m not sure. How do you think Fury will react?”

“Honestly? I think he’ll be happy to get you guys off his hands.”

“You guys? You’re one of us, too.”

She shrugs and straightens up. “If you say so, Cap.”

xxx

Loki is adding some special touches to The Basement with Tony and Bruce’s help and supervision when JARVIS’ voice interrupts.

“King Namor is in the lobby and asking to speak with Loki,” the cool British voice says.

“What is his demeanor?” Loki asks. One can never tell with Namor.

“I believe one might classify it as angry and belligerent,” the A.I. replies.

Loki sighs loudly as Tony tells JARVIS to send Namor to a ground-floor conference room where Loki will meet him. The god makes one last adjustment to the holographic generators that will ensure no organic creature can be killed by its use. Then he takes the elevator to the ground floor and heads to the conference room that JARVIS directs him to.

He puts on a wide smile and opens the door. “Namor! What a pleasant surprise. To what do I owed the pleasure?” he asks, closing the door behind him.

Namor stops pacing and turns to look at the god. The King is wearing short black shorts and the black vest that shows his entire chest. “Sue Storm is now Sue Reed,” the King exclaims with a ferocious passion. “Did you know this?”

“I had been made aware, yes.”

“And you did not think to inform me?”

Loki motions for him to sit and takes a chair himself. “Honestly, no. I felt she made it abundantly clear at the infamous pool party that she was only using you to make her future husband jealous and had no other motives or desires to be with you beyond that.”

Namor, still standing, leans over the table towards the god. “And I recall your lover, the one you betrayed me for, punching you in the face.”

It was the wrong thing to say. Loki keeps his voice conversational. “Must we go over this every time we meet? I did not betray you. Now please sit down before we create an intergalactic incident. Oh wait, I forgot. The land dwellers don’t give a shit about you, so I could do whatever I wanted and only have to worry about your tiny kingdom. Perhaps I’ll take it over myself.”

“They’d never let you.”

“What makes you think they’d have a choice?” His voice gets harder. “Now sit down, Namor, and at least pretend to be civilized.”

Namor sits. “You take too many liberties with me.”

Loki returns to his casual demeanor. “Only because your reaction is so enjoyable. Now we both know you are not upset because I didn’t tell you. You are upset because she married without you having taken her first.”

“I’m upset because he does not deserve her. She should be with me.”

“Believe it or not, Namor, I agree with you. But alas it is her decision. We cannot fault her for being blinded by love. We can only hope she will someday come to her senses.”

The King does not believe him. “Stop trying to placate me, Loki. It is obvious you prefer the land dwellers to me.”

The god sighs. “Not all of them. Certainly not that one. Forget the girl. You have real grievances, Namor, and I back you in those. I have done nothing but try to help you.”

“You fought against me during the invasion,” he reminds the Trickster.

“That was always a lost cause. What I did prevented your complete extermination. You should be thanking me.” After the King harrumphs, he discloses, “I am not a fan of Reed Richards. I only tolerate him because he is now part of Steve’s family.”

“Sometimes I don’t think you like anyone,” Namor says.

Loki tilts his head and raises his eyebrows as though indicating that Namor may not be completely wrong. “I really do like you better than Reed Richards if that’s any consolation.”

“It isn’t.” Though it does make the King wonder. “Out of curiosity, what have you got against Richards?”

“Other than him being a self-righteous ass? He is still upset that I killed…that I facilitated the death of Victor von Doom. They were friends apparently. And that holds more weight than the fact that Doom…”

“That Doom..?” Namor prompts.

Green eyes darken as they turn to the King. “Deserved it.” He smiles suddenly, pleasantly. “Now, would you like to yell at me for anything else? Or have you gotten it out of your system.”

Namor studies the god and wonders, “If you had not met Captain Rogers before you came to me…”

It is an interesting question. “I would have taken the time to learn about the world more, determined its true weaknesses and how best to exploit them.” There are a couple of ways he might have done that. He shakes himself out of the reverie and looks at the King. “But I did meet Captain Rogers before.”

“Lucky for the land dwellers.”

“Perhaps luckier for you.” It was not meant as a joke. “What are your next steps?”

“You will arrange for Sue and I to meet again.”

Loki forces himself not to roll his eyes. “And what will that accomplish?”

“It will allow me time to seduce her.”

Loki presses his lips together into a thin line. “She is a newlywed, Namor. Now is not the time to seduce her.”

“So I am supposed to do nothing and, what, wait?”

“Yes. No,” he corrects. “You are to befriend her. Let her think that all you want from her is friendship. Tell her that although you…love her?..that all you want is her happiness. Be there for her. Find another lover.”

“This sounds an awful lot like doing nothing.”

“It isn’t,” Loki replies. “The friendship will make her feel safe with you. The new lover will add to that as well as make her a little jealous if you’re lucky. It will also give you somewhere to pour your energy. It is a long-term plan,” he admits. It is a plan Loki hopes will make Namor give up on winning Sue Storm.

“Or I could just take her to Atlantis,” Namor notes.

“Don’t be an idiot. Reed will go after her as well as her brother and their friend, though Johnny’s powers would prove less than useful down there,” he realizes. “Still, Steve will feel the need to join them. And that’s not even mentioning how Sue will absolutely despise you for doing it. No doubt she will escape at the first opportunity.”

“Try to escape,” Namor says.

“If you want to ensure that Sue will never want you, then by all means kidnap her.”

“She will learn to love me,” the King declares.

“No, she will start out hating you and then despise you even more every time you hurt someone she loves. Not to mention she has powers of her own that she will use against you. It is an idiotic solution, Namor. Really. I had hoped for better from you.”

“She is just so beautiful it drives me mad.” He looks over at the unmoved god. “You do not agree?”

“To each his own. Personally, I find nothing particularly special about her.”

Namor smiles coldly. “I wouldn’t expect you to.”

Loki returns the smile. “Yes, I always suspected my taste was far superior to yours. How go the negotiations?” he asks, changing the subject.

The King of Atlantis is unhappy with them. It is true he has come to an agreement with the United Nations. However now each nation must ratify the treaty, and it appears that that is unlikely to happen in the United States as well as many other countries. “I detest politics,” Namor says. “It is all promises and no real action. The governments will no doubt delay any and all voting on the matter until the oceans are so polluted Atlantis and most sea life will have died out.”

Something clicks in Loki’s head. “You didn’t happen to hire a mutant did you? A woman by the name of Mystique?”

Namor cannot help but smile.

“So the money is for you? No. Her reputation precedes her. Perhaps you only helped her select a target,” Loki speculates. Namor continues to smile smugly. “Regardless, do tell her to be careful. There are people hunting for her.”

“Your friends,” Namor notes.

“Not all of them.” He pauses before asking, “And will we be hearing about more piracy on the seas?”

“You never know where desperation may lead.”

“So long as desperation does not cloud your judgment. You should concentrate on your people, not on your loins.”

“That’s rich coming from you.”

“I have no people,” Loki explains. “I am no King. You are. Use your position wisely.” He rises, causing Namor also to rise. And with that the meeting ends.

xxx

Steve and Loki settle into their theater seats. Steve is wearing a blue suit and black tie. Loki’s suit and tie are both black. The stage is open and bare; what looks like a torn strip of paper is across the center of the far wall.

The god looks at the playbill. “I will be very upset if the horse dies,” he warns his love.

“Uh-oh.”

“Uh-oh? Is the horse going to die?” There is worry in his eyes as he looks into Steve’s blue irises. “Did you bring me to a play where the horse dies knowing my first-born son is a horse?”

He says it loud enough that a few heads turn to look at them. Steve gives them an apologetic smile. “I don’t know,” he replies quietly. He really doesn’t. “Did you call Wade?” Steve asks to change the subject.

“Yes,” Loki says as he resumes flipping through the playbill. “He finished his job and is on to another. He’s in Argentina I think he said.”

“Excuse me, Captain America?” a teenage boy next to Steve asks. “Could I get a picture with you?” He holds up his cell phone.

“Um, yeah. Sure.”

The woman next to Loki taps his arm. “The horse doesn’t die,” she tells him. He thanks her. She gives him an apologetic smile and warns him that the play may still upset him. “It is about war,” she reminds him.

He suddenly worries about Steve. “Good point,” he tells her then turns to see the Captain and a young man posing for a selfie. “Oh you youngsters with your new-fangled electronics,” Loki teases.

“That’s what you get for robbing the cradle,” Steve tells him with a smile and a bump of the knee.

The teenager thanks him just before the couple behind them also asks for a picture. They want Loki in it, too. The two men turn in their seats and oblige.

After a while the lights dim, and a lone man walks onto the stage. He begins to sing. It is haunting, beautiful. The sound calls to Steve’s soul. It makes him smile.

When the foal first appears, it only takes a moment for Steve and Loki to forget it is a puppet and believe it to be a real horse. It makes the Trickster miss his son. He touches Steve’s knee with his own, wanting just a bit of contact, a reminder that he is not alone.

When the horse has grown and the adult puppet is used, it reminds Loki even more of Sleipnir. This horse even has eight legs if you count the human ones. So when the father starts to whip the horse on stage, Loki visibly tenses, tears in his eyes. His hand rises to interfere. Steve grabs it and pulls it into his lap, holding it firmly. Loki looks over and sees that the Captain’s eyes are also wet.

Loki hates the father, hates him as much as he hates his own.

And then the war comes and the death. And Steve is gripping Loki’s hand in a vice that would break the bones of a Midgardian.

When the lights come up for intermission, Loki looks over at his love. Steve is staring forward, looking almost shell-shocked.

People are getting up and talking about their impressions so far.

“Darling? Are you okay?”

Steve nods. “You?”

“I hate him.”

“I know.” Blue eyes turn and look at Loki. “The horses are pretty amazing,” he says, reminding himself this is just pretend.

“Yes. That black one reminds me of Sleipnir’s father.” He gives a small smile and a squeeze to Steve’s hand.

“Should I be jealous?”

“Of a puppet? Maybe,” he teases. He is relieved when Steve smiles back. “Would you like a drink?”

“No. I’m fine.”

It’s a long intermission, and they spend most of it in silence. Steve plays with Loki’s hand for a while then starts to sketch the theater in his playbill.

The lights dim again.

The second half is more difficult than the first. The fabricated sounds of the bullets and artillery make the Captain flinch, remind him of his own time in France and Switzerland. By the end, both men have tear tracks down their cheeks.

When the cast comes out for their curtain call and the entire audience is on their feet, Steve and Loki remain seated. The god wipes the tears from his lover’s face. It brings the Captain back to the present. He stands and claps with the rest of the audience. Loki stands, too.

They sit back down as the audience files out. Steve is quiet, withdrawn, stuck in his head. There are memories he doesn’t want to come, and he concentrates hard on whatever he can find – the stage, the people leaving, the chairs, the playbill.

“Ready?” Loki asks when the theater is three-fourths empty.

Steve stands and leads the way out of the row. Then he lets Loki go in front, holds the door open, walks on the street side of the sidewalk, does all of the things he remembers a gentleman aught to do. They get to his motorcycle, and Loki asks to drive. “No. I’m fine. I need to.”

The god doesn’t question it. He simply climbs on behind Steve and holds him tightly.

They drive faster than normal and with a singularity of purpose.

In the elevator of Stark Tower Steve’s jaw trembles slightly. Tears sting his eyes. Loki grabs his hand and tells him that they’re almost home.

Logan, Bruce, and Thor are drinking beer and watching baseball when the men step out of the elevator. They call out a hello to the returning couple. The scientist is about to ask how the play was when Loki shakes his head. “Good-night,” he tells them.

Steve’s only goal is to make it to the bedroom in one piece.

Loki closes their door once they are inside. “Steve?”

A tear escapes the Captain’s eye then another. He looks at Loki with such anguish. He tries to talk, but his jaw trembles. His stomach is in knots.

“Darling?” Loki cups his cheek, pulls him into a hug.

Steve’s arms wrap around his love, clinging to him as he begins to sob with his entire body. He screws his eyes shut as more tears come. In his head he can hear the artillery shells and the sounds of screaming men. “I should’ve saved ‘em. I should’ve saved more of ‘em.”

“You did what you could,” Loki assures him, tears in his own eyes. It’s breaking his heart to see his love like this.

“They were everywhere – the bodies, the dirt, the blood,” he recalls. “Everywhere. But not Bucky. Bucky was just…gone.” He can barely get the last word out.

“You did everything you could.”

“Did I?” The Captain takes a ragged breath. “They were right in that play. It was a graveyard. All of Europe turned into a graveyard. The Pacific, too – islands of bodies.”

Loki makes him sit on the bed and continues to hold him, to be held by him. “War is a grotesque business run by old men playing with young men’s lives,” the god observes. “They convince boys that it is grand, glorious, honorable,” he sneers, “so that they will want to fight. But it is a bloody, savage business. Always has been. Always will be.”

Steve pushes him away. “You brought war here, to my city,” he accuses.

“I had no choice.”

“Everything’s a choice, Loki.” Tears continue to fall from eyes full of self-loathing as his thoughts automatically turn to his childhood friend.

“Not everything, Darling. Sometimes life happens. You didn’t choose not to save Bucky. Bucky didn’t choose to fall.”

“You did,” he accuses.

It’s true. Loki blinks, causing tears to roll down his own face. “I did.”

Steve grabs him and pulls him into a fierce hug. “Never ever choose to fall ever again. Do you hear me?”

“Yes, my Darling. I hear you.” He can hear a sniffle every time Steve breathes in, can feel the muscular body shake with each breath.

“Promise me,” Steve orders.

“I promise.” He continues to hold the Captain. “I love you, my Darling.”

They remain there holding each other until the Captain is able to breathe without shuddering. Even then, they remain in each other’s arms, finding comfort in the other’s embrace.

Loki hates to do it. He’s been arguing with himself for the past few minutes, but he can no longer ignore the inevitable. “Darling? I’m so sorry, but I have to pee.”

Steve silently lets him go.

Loki, angry with his bladder, practically runs to the bathroom. He relieves himself then returns as quickly as possible. He finds the Captain curled up in the fetal position, all of his clothes still on, pillow grasped to his chest, eyes staring out into nothingness. The god gently takes the shoes off of him then the socks. He looks down and is unsure how to remove the rest. Instead of trying, the Trickster uses magic to take the clothes off the body and into his hands. Only the navy blue boxer shorts are left on. 

He takes his own clothes off the normal way, putting on the grey pajama pants with the red pinstripes. Being naked would just seem wrong somehow.

Sitting on the bed, Loki strokes the blond hair and asks Steve if he needs to go to the bathroom. He gets a silent, tear-streaked nod. He helps the Captain up and walks him to the toilet. 

The tears have stopped for the most part, but the evidence of their existence appears on his face. Steve looks at himself in the mirror as he washes his hands. “I don’t deserve to be here,” he tells his reflection.

“And yet no less deserving than anyone else,” Loki observes.

Steve looks at him through the mirror and apologizes. When the god asks why, he replies, “You need me to be strong.”

“I need you to be you,” Loki says. “And you are strong. Do not forget, I have been through many wars myself. I understand the toll it takes.”

“I forgot. You had sex in a cave while a battle was raging below you.” The words are accusatory, the anger he’s beginning to feel sharpening his words.

“It was on a cliff actually. And Angrboda would not let me rejoin the battle until I had serviced her.” Loki touches the tattoo of Bucky’s name on Steve’s ribcage. He knows, as with most things concerning the war, that this is ultimately about Bucky Barnes. He chooses to ignore it, asking instead, “Did you ever get hit by one of those large guns?”

“The shrapnel from a few, yes. I was lucky. I could heal.” He remembers the bodies lying twisted on a bed of red snow with holes where there shouldn’t be any, lifeless eyes staring off into the distance. Steve feels suddenly nauseas. He quickly turns to the toilet and leans over it. Nothing comes out. He can feel Loki rubbing circles against his back. It makes him feel like a child, and he hates it.

“Would you like some water?”

The Captain straightens up and shakes his head.

Loki gently takes his hand and leads him to the bed. 

Steve stares at it as though the bed shouldn’t be there.

“Time for bed, Darling,” Loki says as casually as he can. He tugs on Steve’s hand, but the Captain doesn’t move. “Would you like to call Sam?”

He shakes his head then lets Loki help him under the covers.

The god presses his chest against Steve’s back and wraps an arm around him. “I love you, Darling.” He waits for the return call. He has given up the hope of hearing it when Steve finally speaks.

“I love you back, Kitten.” His voice sounds flat. “I’m sorry.”

“For what, my Darling? You’ve done nothing wrong.”

“I’m sorry you had to see me like this.”

“I’m not.” He kisses Steve’s shoulder. “You are allowed to break down every once in a while. Goodness knows I’ve done it a few times.”

“You have good reason to.”

“So do you.”

Steve shakes his head. “You’re life, what they did to you…”

“I do not have a monopoly on shitty pasts,” Loki notes. “Yours wasn’t exactly perfect. And your wars are horribly brutal. Are they really so loud?”

“Louder.” Angry tears form in the Captain’s eyes. “The play hit close to home. I know it was a different war and they were just pretending onstage, but the sounds…the sounds felt so real.”

Loki holds him tighter. 

It’s comforting, but it isn’t what Steve needs right now. He pulls Loki’s hand up to his lips and kisses it. Then he moves the arm off of him and gets up.

“Darling?”

Steve says nothing as he puts on some sweat-pants and a t-shirt. Then he grabs some socks and his sneakers.

“Going somewhere?” Loki asks.

“Gym,” he replies as he sits on the bed to put on the socks and shoes.

“Would you like some company?”

Steve takes a breath and considers it. “There’s no point.” He gets up and leaves the room.

Loki gets out of bed and grabs the nearest t-shirt, putting it on as he follows Steve out.

Thor, Logan, and Bruce are still watching the game. They don’t notice the two men until Steve pushes the elevator button. “Everything okay?” Logan asks.

“No but I’ll handle it,” Loki replies as they get into the elevator.

The Captain orders JARVIS to take him to the gym.

“Make that The Basement,” Loki corrects. “It’s more private,” he tells Steve.

The blond nods and waits.

They step out into what looks like a control room. Beyond it, visible through an open door and some glass is a large, light grey room. 

“JARVIS, are the rooms programmable yet?” Loki asks as walks to a space behind the elevator. There are three smaller areas plus the locker room on this side.

“I’m afraid not,” the A.I. responds.

“Are the mats still down here at least?”

Steve can see that there are mats in the smaller rooms even before JARVIS confirms they are there.

“Excellent.” He turns to Steve. “Take off your shoes and socks, Captain.”

“What are we doing here, Loki?”

“You want to hit something. I was hoping to give you a punching bag, but perhaps it would be better for us to spar. Now off with your shoes and socks.”

Steve sits in one of the chairs and does as Loki instructs.

They step into one of the smaller rooms, the mat cushioning their steps.

“No weapons. No magic. Agreed?” Loki asks.

The Captain nods, and they get into their fighting stances. “You sure you wanna do this, Kitten?”

“Don’t worry, Darling. I won’t hurt you…much,” Loki promises.

“Promise me you won’t hold back.” 

The Trickster hesitates but sees the determination in the blue eyes. “I won’t hold back,” he says.

The Captain throws the first punch and misses by an embarrassing distance. In retaliation, he gets hit in the solar plexus. He staggers back. Changing tactics, he lets Loki be the aggressor. The god does not cooperate. Instead they circle each other. Steve jabs a couple of times knowing they won’t make contact. He follows up the next jab with a quick right hook. That one does make contact.

Loki recovers almost immediately. He hits back, surprising the Captain when it makes contact.

Some switch is flipped in Steve. He starts to use his entire body to attack. His elbow blocks one of Loki’s punches. Then he executes a roundhouse kick that is caught in the god’s hands.

The Trickster smiles and pushes up. Steve bends back, flipping his body to match his leg’s involuntary direction. Then he uses the wall to gain height and throw his weight behind the blow. Loki moves to avoid it but is too slow. He staggers back when the fist makes contact with his shoulder. He grabs the Captain and throws him against the opposite wall.

Captain Rogers gets up and charges the god. They exchange a series of blows, almost all blocked by the intended recipient. Then the Captain lands a punch to the gut that sends Loki back several feet. “You said you weren’t going to hold back!”

Green eyes narrow. “So I did.” He strides forward. Prepares himself to act sooner when he sees the Captain closing the distance, too. He blocks a kick, punching the thigh of the offending leg. He feels a punch to his side then immediately blocks a knee headed for his kidney. Loki rolls, grabbing onto his opponents arm, forcing him to make the journey with him. He punches down to where the strong jaw is. It moves, and he ends up hitting the mat instead.

The flat of the Captain’s palm strikes the god’s chest, sending him backwards. The blond gets up, out of breath, and runs to where he landed.

Loki is ready for him. He blocks an elbow, two punches, and a knee. But he miscalculates something and finds himself being flipped onto his back. 

“Don’t hold back!” the Captain orders just before punching down.

The god grabs the fist, stopping it four inches from his face. With his other hand he punches the Captain’s stomach a couple of times before blows are finally blocked. At that point, he grabs the elbow attached to the arm whose fist is in his hand. He holds it locked and uses his grasp to force the Captain off balance and onto the mat beside him.

Both men get up. They are already very close, and they start exchanging blows again, staggering back every so often from the impact.

Steve pushes him. “Don’t hold back!” he orders again.

Loki obliges, hitting him hard in the gut, knocking the Captain off his feet. He strides over to where the man lies and pulls him up by the front of his shirt. The soldier grabs the god’s wrist, trying to make him let go. All he gets in return are more punches to his torso. The Captain uses Loki’s arm like a bar, leveraging it to help him swing his body up, wrapping his legs around his opponent. They both go down, the mat squelching as they hit it.

The god wrestles out of the leg hold with some effort, his nostrils filled with the smell of sweat and, mostly, the new mat. He’s up half a moment before the Captain is, but it is enough. He pins Steve to the wall, holds the struggling body there. He positions his body to prevent a kick.

Loki’s eyes are bright, maniacal. “Still want me not to hold back, Rogers?”

The Captain, his eyes equally alight, head-butts him.

Loki staggers back a step them slams him back into the wall. They are both breathing heavily. “Silly, stupid boy,” the god sneers. His eyes focus on the open mouth. “I should…”

“Should…?” Blue eyes rake over the flushed face in front of him.

“…teach…”

Steve reaches up and grabs the front of Loki’s shirt. He tilts his head forward, their noses a couple of inches apart. “Teach me what?”

Loki crashes his mouth against Steve’s. Their tongues meet hungrily, sliding against everything they can find, tasting the alcohol they had earlier. They grab at each other, unable to get close enough.

Hands start to pull up on the hems of t-shirts. They part just enough for Steve to grab the back collar of his own shirt and pull it off. Then he helps Loki with his.

Large bruises are already beginning to form on their bodies. They take a moment to admire their work before pulling each other in, lips and teeth and tongue taking all they can. They claw at each other, needing to get closer.

Steve turns them, forcing Loki against the wall. Growling, the god continues the momentum until the blond is again sandwiched between him and the wall. “Mine,” the Trickster declares before claiming the lips again.

Moving his mouth to Loki’s neck, Steve’s hands pull down on the pajama pants. Loki grinds against him, making it damn near impossible to get the pants down. His excitement is easily felt by the man against the wall. It only makes Steve more needful. He returns to kissing Loki’s mouth with a desperation that comes with wanting to feel alive. He wraps his leg around the lithe body, his own showing signs of arousal.

Loki grinds into his lover. They moan, breathing into each other’s mouth. 

Steve’s hands snake into the dark hair. They grab at it and pull the head back. He bites down onto the neck. He can feel Loki laugh. He bites harder, his leg keeping the god pressed against him.

Waiting until the pressure on his neck eases, Loki pushes Steve’s head against the wall. He kisses the red-stained lips and tastes his own blood. He pulls back to look into his lover’s eyes, watching the reaction as he grinds into him again.

Blue eyes flutter closed. Steve’s mouth opens wider. He opens his eyes to see the God of Mischief smiling like a gleeful puppet master. He slides his leg down, hooking it around Loki’s. Then he pushes the god hard, causing him to trip and fall onto his back. The Captain drops to his knees and pulls the pajama pants off his lover. He straddles the god, holding him down by the wrists, covering his mouth with his own.

Loki uses his leg to push the Captain aside and switch their positions. He kisses and bites down Steve’s body, making him wince whenever he comes across a bruise. Sweatpants and boxer shorts are pulled forcefully off. Then Loki positions himself flush against his lover, between the soldier’s legs.

They grind against each other mercilessly. Steve claws at Loki’s back, his close-cut fingernails leaving white tracks dotted with red. The god bites his lip in return. He jams his finger into Loki’s ass. The Trickster hisses and retaliates by biting Steve’s neck.

Steve tries to flip them again, but Loki is ready this time. They don’t move unless squirming is counted.

The god whispers in his ear. “Be careful what you wish for, Captain. This is me not holding back.” He jams his finger into Steve’s ass. Now they are even.

The Captain’s body writhes with the pain of it. “Lubricant,” he chokes.

“If you move,” the god threatens.

“Lubricant,” the Captain orders.

Loki disappears.

Steve takes a breath then starts to rise.

Loki reappears and forces Steve back down. He squirts the lubricant in his hand and rubs it over his cock and around his fingers. He drops it and shoves two fingers up the Captain’s ass.

It takes a moment for the pain to pass, for the stroking to begin to feel pleasurable. He grabs the lubricant and spreads some over his own hands and cock. Turnabout is fair play after all. But before he can carry out his plan, Loki’s fingers leave him, and he’s flipped onto his stomach.

Something gets shoved up his ass, something bigger than two fingers. It makes him cry out. It slides out and in, going in deeper with each pass.

“Loki,” Steve moans as he’s being fucked. “I want the sandwich.” He does not see the god smile.

A second naked Loki is suddenly sitting beside them. This one is pristine with none of the scratches and bruises the original has. Loki prime pulls out of Steve and forces the Captain up. The Duplicate stands and walks until he is facing the wall. Steve gets shoved against him.

Steve lines himself up and sheaths himself into the clone. He feels himself breached by the original. The three of them start to move, thrusting their hips.

There is no rhythm. There is only primal instinct and need leading their movements.

Loki has only ever done this with Sigyn. It was only once, and she didn’t like it. That was different. Both he and his double were penetrating her. This is fucking and being fucked at once. This is feeling his Captain in front and behind. This is not quite knowing who is controlling this. The truth is that none of them are.

There are no more thoughts in Steve’s head. There is only the feeling of Loki, Loki in front of him, Loki behind him. He holds the wrists of the duplicate against the wall. His own wrists are held by the original. He bites the shoulder in front of him as he thrusts chaotically.

It is hard and brutal and doesn’t last long. Loki comes first, sandwiching Steve between shuddering bodies. The sensation makes the Captain come in gasping cries and thrusting hips.

They stand there still connected and breathing heavily.

Original Loki loosens his grip on Steve’s wrists and slides his hands up the Captain’s arms. He kisses the shoulder in front of him, the one that still has his teeth marks. “How are you feeling?” he asks gently.

Steve nods. He is spent – completely, utterly, physically, emotionally spent. He needs a shower…and sleep. He needs sleep. “Good,” he replies between heavy breaths. “Can you still feel me inside you?”

“Yes. Inside me and around me. It’s…extraordinary.” He kisses the shoulder again and steps back. The duplicate disappears in a swirl of golden light. The god swallows uncomfortably when he sees just how bruised Steve is becoming.

The Captain turns around and sees the god’s body also bruising up, blood drying on the slender neck. He reaches out hesitantly, knuckles bruised and bloody. “Kitten, are you okay?”

Loki takes his hand. “Lovely.” He kisses Steve gently. Then he picks up their clothes and divides them up. He uses the shirt he was wearing to clean up any fluids that dripped onto the walls and mat and doesn’t bother putting it on again.

It is a slow and painful walk to the elevator. JARVIS interrupts only to ask if he should arrange a car to take them to the nearest Emergency. Steve declines with thanks.

Loki says, “JARVIS, do let Tony know that the walls held up under extreme force. I think he will be pleased.”

They ride up hand in hand. The elevator door opens, and they step out stiffly.

Bruce and Thor immediately rush to them. The God of Thunder feels a protective anger when he sees how bruised Loki’s body is becoming. “What has befallen you, Brother?” He glares at Steve for a moment before returning his focus on Loki.

“Are you two okay? What happened?” Bruce asks, turning the Captain’s face gently to better see the injuries.

“We’re fine,” Loki assures them.

“Just need a shower and bed,” Steve adds.

Logan smiles at them. “Just angry sex? Or did ya fight first and have sex after?”

“Fought first,” Loki tells him. “It was just a sparring session,” he tells Thor.

“A sparring session?!”

“How many times have you come back bruised and bloody when you were practicing combat?”

Thor does not like that Loki has a point. “Did you at least win?”

The God of Mischief smiles triumphantly. “He bade me not to hold back.”

The God of Thunder returns a proud smile. He looks over at the Captain. “A mistake I hope he does not make again.”

“Can we go now?” Steve asks, looking at the scientist. “Or do you want to draw some blood and make us pee in a cup.”

“You sure you’re okay?” Bruce asks.

“He’s fine,” Logan calls out as he finally gets up. “They’re both fine.” He pulls Bruce away from behind. “Let ‘em get some sleep.”

“Fine. Go. Sleep,” the doctor orders.

Still holding hands, Steve leads the way to their room, to their shower. They undress slowly, wincing every so often. The shower is warm and only long enough to rinse away the sweat, blood, and sex.

Drying off is a delicate matter, but they get it done with more wincing and a few groans. Steve puts on a pair of fresh boxers before they both slide under the covers. They lie on their backs, arms touching.

“I hurt,” Steve says. He smiles at the sensation. “Thank you.”

“You are a strange man.”

Steve turns his head and drinks in the sight of his love in the moonlight. “I love you.”

Loki turns his head to face him. “I love you back…even if you have left me battered and bruised the day before our dinner with the man who looks like Odin.”

Blue eyes close as he rubs his face in his hands. “Shit. I completely forgot.”

The god gives his love a gentle kiss. “It’s fine. We’ll just wear long sleeves.”

“And our faces and hands?”

“Nothing a small glamour spell can’t correct.” He reaches over and strokes his lover’s cheek. “Are you…better?”

Steve puts his hand over the one on his face and kisses the palm. “I am. Thank you for…” He finishes with a tiny, apologetic smile.

“We will look for Bucky’s soul for as long as you wish.”

He shakes his head. “Funny thing is I thought I had moved on. I thought I had put it all behind me. Guess Sam was right. It never really goes away.”

“No it doesn’t,” Loki agrees. “But being with you, being loved by you makes it far easier to not be consumed by it. You make me want to live.”

Steve gently guides Loki’s chin closer to his and kisses him.

They fall asleep, too exhausted for dreams.

xxx

The early afternoon sun is making the Caribbean waters sparkle like polished jewels around the small island. There is a tiny dark spot in them that grows larger as Namor swims closer to the beach.

Eventually he gets close enough that he has to walk the rest of the way. The water drips off of his swimmer’s physique as he makes his way to the beautiful blonde woman in the red bikini and sunglasses. She is lying on a beach chair sunbathing.

“Congratulations,” he tells her. 

“Thank you. Do you have another name for me?”

“Yes. Though I hope you will be more careful than you were last time.”

The words immediately make her more alert and defensive. “Oh?”

He sits next to her feet. “Your friends are after you.”

“If they’re after me, then they aren’t my friends.”

“Even so, they know it was you.”

She relaxes again. “What do you care? They can’t trace you to me.” When he says nothing, she slides the sunglasses off her face to get a better look at him. “Well it wasn’t from me.”

“Someone too intelligent for his own good pieced it together.”

“And is he going to cause trouble?”

“Uncertain. He said to tell you to be more careful and that there were people hunting you.”

“How thoughtful.” This intrigues her. “Who was this?”

“Doesn’t matter.” He finds he cannot ignore the look she’s giving him. “Loki. Heard of him?”

“Have I. He’s Captain America’s little bitch, isn’t he? Does he know where I am?”

“No.”

“Good.” Mystique puts her sunglasses on and leans back against the chair. She can feel him staring at her. “Like what you see?” she asks as she opens her legs just a bit.

He does, but it isn’t what he really wants. “You can really make yourself look like anyone?”

“Yes. What did you have in mind, you naughty boy?”

“Sue Storm.”

She smiles. The surface of her skin rises and falls as though a wave were traveling over her body. And in a just a few seconds, the very image of Sue Storm is lying on the chair. “Better?” Even the voice is the same.

“Much,” he replies as his eyes drink her in hungrily.

“How much do you want to fuck me right now?”

Namor bends forward and leans over her, ready to claim her for his own.

Mystique laughs as the surface of her skin rises and falls again. This time she looks like her true self, blue textured skin and dark red hair. 

He jerks back in anger and disappointment.

“Poor wittle King,” she pouts. “Tell you what, if one of those names is another rich mark, Sue Storm will ride you like a prized stallion if that’s what you want.” Mystique is hoping that’s the case, at least the name part. She doesn’t particularly want to look like Sue Storm, but she’s willing to go there to have Namor. He is a gorgeous man after all. And if he wants Sue as bad as she thinks he does, then there’s a good chance she can use that to her advantage.

He has two names. Both are politicians. He tells her they are both rich.

“Not filthy rich like the last one, though. Well, I’ve always wanted to create a sex scandal,” she says. Mystique looks at the King, trying to decide if that should be enough to sleep with him. She has been feeling awful horny lately. “Do you still want Sue?”

It is Namor’s turn to decide. Is the body of Sue Storm enough? Or must he have the real her. He decides that he must have the real Sue, but that doesn’t mean he can’t partake of the pleasures of her flesh. “Yes.”

Mystique gets up. “Follow me,” she orders as she starts walking towards the beach house. As she goes, she turns once again into the image of Sue Storm.

In the bedroom, she roughly strips him of his clothes before taking off only the bikini bottoms. Then she does exactly as she promised and rides him mercilessly, letting him know exactly who’s in charge.

xxx

When Steve and Loki get home from dinner, Tony, Pepper, Bruce, Logan, and Natasha are all waiting to hear about it.

“It was fine,” Steve tells them, wrapping his bow tie around his knuckles. “He’s just a guy.”

Loki chuckles. “Sir Anthony and his wife were absolutely smitten with Steve. Could not get enough of him. I think they used me as an excuse to meet him.”

“Really,” Tony says. “So Sparkles was the main attraction.”

Steve tries to dismiss it. “He remembered the stories of Captain America from when he was a kid.”

“Boy, he is old,” Tony mutters.

“He was five or six at the time,” the Captain tells him. He shrugs. “He grew up hearing about me.”

“So what was he like?” Pepper asks.

“He was nice,” Steve says. “Very well spoken.”

“What did you talk about?” Bruce wonders.

“The war. The Queen. We talked a lot about the Queen actually and her father,” Steve notes.

Natasha raises an eyebrow. “You did?”

“During the blitz, they refused to leave Buckingham Palace even after it got hit. And they’d go and visit the people whose homes and businesses were destroyed. They showed a lot of courage and compassion. I really admired that. And Elizabeth got crowned at fairly young age. How old did he say she was?”

“Twenty-five,” Loki replies.

“That’s a lot of responsibility for a 25-year-old.”

“We talked about theater,” Loki says.

Steve tells them that Sir Anthony and Loki bonded over Shakespeare. “Stella his wife suggested we watch The Hollow Crown. She was nice.”

“Did you talk about Odin?” Bruce asks with the slightest hesitation in his voice.

“We did,” Loki confirms. “It is quite amazing how much they resemble each other. There were times I would look up and swear it was him. But then he’d smile at me, and I knew Odin would never be so warm. At least not to me.” He feels Steve give his shoulder a squeeze.

“We should do a DNA test,” Tony says suddenly. “See if those two really are related.”

“That would be interesting,” Loki concurs, “especially watching you try to convince Odin to agree.”

“Come on. Odin meets his look-alike, you don’t think he’s gonna wanna know how that happened? Who knows, they may want to do a Parent Trap.”

“Parent Trap?” Steve asks.

“Trade places,” Tony clarifies as though it should have been obvious.

“Oh. Pull a switcheroo. Unless Odin can regrow an eye, I don’t think that’s possible.”

“Magic,” Loki notes. “Doubt he’d want to, though. He has a war to prepare for.”

Pepper says, “But Anthony Hopkins has got to want to meet Odin, right? I know I’d want to meet a Norse god who looked like me if there was one.”

“Oh, yeah,” Steve says. “He made us promise that if Odin ever came to Earth to let him know.”

“Yes. It was all about Odin and Steve,” Loki says sourly. “At least he wasn’t fangirling over Thor, too.”

“Kitten, he was really impressed with your knowledge of Shakespeare. And you seemed to be getting along really well with Stella.”

“Yes, well it was you he wanted to impress. Can’t say I blame him.”

They are made to describe every course of their meal. And when they are done and thinking they’ll be able to go to bed, Logan asks if their bruises have healed.

Before they can answer, Tony says, “That reminds me. As much as I appreciate your enthusiasm, I had hoped for a different sort of christening of The Basement.”

“Someone please explain,” Natasha requests.

Logan does the honors. “These two decided to have a knock-down-drag-out practice fight last night before following that up with some rough sex.”

“How rough did it get?” Pepper asks concerned.

Bruce tells them that Steve has bruises all along his arms and Loki had bruises all over his torso. “Steve had a shirt on, but I’d guess he had a bunch of bruises, too.”

“You go, Steve,” Natasha says.

“We’re fine,” Steve assures Pepper. “Really. I just…had some issues I needed to work through.”

“By punching something?” the CEO asks in a tone that suggests she doesn’t believe it for a moment.

“I was just going to take it out on a few punching bags. Loki insisted on coming and taking us to The Basement.”

After a few more minutes, Steve and Loki finally manage to escape to their room.

Once in bed, Steve asks Loki if he really felt used or neglected. The god shrugs. Steve runs his fingers up and down the god’s arm. “Anything I can do to make it better?”

Loki smiles at him and yawns. “Sorry. I’m a bit knackered. I think I may still be recovering from last night.”

“That was pretty intense,” Steve replies.

“Did you enjoy it…your sandwich?”

“I did,” the Captain assures him with a smile. “Although I have been trying to decide if I should punish you for penetrating me without my permission.”

“Hmmm. That is a difficult question.” Loki pretends to consider it. “Well, you did order me not to hold back. However if you believe I need to be punished with a whip or perhaps a razor, then of course I will submit myself to your justice.”

“Maybe after you’ve healed a bit more.”

Loki kisses him before asking, “What are we doing this weekend?”

“There’s an exhibit at the Guggenheim I kinda wanted to see.”

“Perhaps you’ll be inspired to make more art.” He yawns again.

“Perhaps.” Steve pauses for a moment. “What do Asgaridan wars sound like? Yesterday you said our wars sounded really loud.”

Loki isn’t sure they should be talking about this. “There is the clanking of metal mostly. There is of course thunder,” he says rolling his eyes. “The sounds are more organic,” he tries to explain. “They aren’t as loud and booming. Well, except for the thunder.”

“That’s organic, too,” Steve notes. “It sounds different from artillery fire.”

“There is the sound of earth shattering and falling in tiny pieces. There are battle cries that quickly turn into screams or into gurgling gasps that end in silence.”

“We have those, too. Have you ever lost someone close to you during a battle?”

“Close is a relative word. But yes. Are you sure you want to discuss this?” Loki tries to stifle the next yawn but fails.

“I do. Did they promise you it’d be quick? That all you had to do was go in, fire a few shots, and it’d be over?”

“Asgard is a warring culture. The do not care if the battle is short or long so long as they win their glory.” 

Steve strokes Loki’s arm. “Did you always hate it?”

“Yes. No. I bought into the glory narrative when I was a child. But then I experienced my first battle.” He yawns. “Sorry, Love. I’m sleepy.”

“Go to sleep, Kitten. We can talk about it later.”

Loki nods, his eyelids already closing. Steve scoots closer to him, turns him and puts his own chest against the god’s back. Then he kisses the god’s shoulder and listens to him fall asleep.

Steve tries to sleep. It doesn’t work. He decides to read but doesn’t want to light to wake up Loki. So first he finds the god’s sleep mask and puts it on Loki as carefully as he can. He isn’t careful enough.

“What…What are you doing?”

“I’m trying to put your mask on you.”

“Why?” Loki asks suspiciously, his eyes squinting up at Steve.

“So the sun won’t wake you tomorrow. And because I wanted to read.”

He nods and puts the mask on himself before laying his head back down.

Steve turns on his lamp and gets his book. He doesn’t put it down until well after 2am.

xxx

Clint finally earned his lanyard. This makes him feel oddly proud. He has no idea why. It certainly took a lot of hoops to go through. The lie-detector test was brutally and had some really odd questions. 

“What’s the difference between an egg and a rock?”

“You can eat the egg,” he had answered.

“You wash up on a deserted island alone. On the sand there is a box. What is in that box?”

“A boat.” He was proud of himself for that one.

There were other questions, seemingly random, but were obviously intended to see how he thought. Whatever. He got his lanyard. 

He calls Natasha with the news.

“Congratulations?” she replies.

“Hey, have _you_ earned a lanyard?”

“I didn’t realize they had to be earned.”

“Well they do.”

“I’m very proud of you,” she tells him, hoping it will make him feel better. In case it doesn't, she follows it up by telling him about the strip poker party Steve and Loki want to have.

Clint is unenthusiastic until she tells him who else is invited. “The Calvary?” he asks when he learns Melinda May is being invited. “Now that I definitely want to see.”

“I thought you might. Have to admit I’m looking forward to seeing Thor.”

“If you hung out at the Tower more, you’d see Thor all the time.”

“Hmm. Maybe I _will_ move in,” she teases.

“Ha ha. Very funny.”

“You keeping safe?” Natasha asks, just a hint of concern in her voice.

“You know me, always better from a distance. There are four of us in rotation, knocking out their guys one by one at irregular intervals. I almost feel sorry for them.”

“What about the Hammer tech? That isn’t causing you problems?”

“Nah. The infrared isn’t helpful with the various forms of wildlife here. And we can jam their frequencies from the base.”

“They haven’t gotten the message yet?”

He tells her the bandits have started fighting amongst themselves. He’s seeing more of them praying and wearing religious symbols. Those are all usually very good signs that the group will be leaving soon. “They’re down by at least a third of their ranks.”

“Good. I want you home safe and sound.”

He can’t help but smile. “You worried about me?”

“Only because you’re a moron and I’m not there to protect you.”

“I love you, too.” There is a moment of silence before he realizes the time. “Oh, shit. I have to go relieve Poda. I’ll call you later.” And with that, he hangs up the phone.

Natasha does not put down the phone, at least not right away. She does eventually. It just takes longer than it should. It’s because she misses him. She misses his stupid jokes and the way he waggles his eyebrows and smiles at her.

She’s been compromised. He is her weakness.

Steve’s words the other day have had her thinking. If she had to be sent in to Africa to rescue Clint’s sorry ass, could she keep a level head? And if by some weird twist of fate she had to sacrifice him for the greater good, could she do it?

Everything she is, everything she was brought up to be says yes. But there is a sliver of doubt in her heart. It’s a strange feeling.

Natasha asks Steve about it Monday at lunch where they eat at a nearby deli. “I’ve been thinking about something.”

Steve waits for her to tell him what it is. He doesn’t want to press.

“If the world were in jeopardy and the only way to save it was to sacrifice Loki, could you do it?”

“That’s quite the doomsday scenario. Why would I have to sacrifice Loki?”

“I don’t know. Maybe he pissed someone off, and they said give him to us or we’ll destroy the planet. Could you do it?”

It’s pretty obvious there is something he’s not quite getting. “Tasha, what’s this about?”

She scowls at her salad as she pokes it with her fork. “I’ve been questioning my ability to remain objective where Clint is concerned.”

Now he’s beginning to understand. “Do you love him?”

Natasha only scowls harder.

“Okay. Well, it’s funny you should bring this up. Loki is sure I would choose to save the world. He says it’s one of the things he loves about me.”

“And are you sure?”

“Sometimes,” he admits. “Sometimes I think I’d sacrifice the entire world for him. Sometimes I know I would sacrifice him for a busload of children. Either way I’d hate myself.” Steve puts his hand over hers. “Truth is, we won’t know how we’re going to react until we’re put in that situation. There’s no point agonizing over it beforehand. Better to make sure it never gets to that.” He resumes eating his Reuben.

She nods slowly. “Thanks, Cap.” After a sip of her iced tea, Natasha tells him that she told Clint about the strip poker party. “He seemed very enthusiastic, especially after I mentioned Melinda May.”

“Has a thing for stoic broads, does he? Sounds like Sam.”

“Is that why he’s always flirting with me?”

“I keep telling him he doesn’t stand a chance, but he’s a glutton for punishment.”

“So that’s why you’re inviting May,” Natasha reasons.

Steve chuckles quietly. “No. Actually May is the reason we’re throwing this thing. She wants to see Thor naked,” he explains. “Loki invited Sam after he found out he had a crush on you. Figured May would be right up Sam’s alley.”

“Matchmaker Loki. Who’d a’ thunk.” She starts to eat again.

“Did what I say help?” Steve asks to be sure they really were done with the prior topic.

“Yeah. Always nice to get advice from my elders,” she replies with the slightest smile.

Steve nods solemnly. “It’s true. And you should always listen to your elders. You should also pay for their lunches and treat them with the utmost respect.”

“Whatever.”

“Show some respect, Tasha. I’m like 60 years older than you are.”

She rolls her eyes. “Fine. I’ll buy your lunch…but only if you tell me if you and Loki really had sex in Fury’s office.”

Steve tries not to smile. “It’s a good thing Loki can clean things up quickly.”

The spy squints her eyes and studies him. “Is that a yes or a no?”

He shrugs. “What do you think?”

“The desk. No. The chair? No. Then where…? Against the wall?”

“Windows actually.”

“You kinky little shit.”

He gives her a disapproving look. “That language isn’t very lady-like.”

She knows him better than to buy the act. “Oh, shut up. You just admitted to having sex in Director Fury’s office.”

“Expressing love and using crude language are two very different things.”

“Expressing love? I’m pretty sure what you and Loki did is called fucking. Don’t forget, I was there when you two were sparring that day. I remember how it ended.”

Steve blushes slightly as he remembers his and Loki’s last sparring session. “We sometimes get carried away.”

“That may be the understatement of the year.”

“I just…I can’t get enough of him. Is that normal?” His blue eyes hold such innocence and curiosity.

She suddenly realizes that this is probably the first major love affair he’s ever had. “Yeah, that’s normal. Usually happens in the beginning then peters out.”

“Right. Well, it hasn’t petered out.”

“That’s good,” she tells him, a corner of her lip rising in a half smile. “I hope it never does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if War Horse was still playing in New York last summer, but in this fic’s universe it was. Now that Mystique has made an appearance, can Erik be far behind? The lanyard and the lie detector questions came directly from Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episode 19 – The Only Light in the Darkness.
> 
> Thank you anon (ao3) for correcting the last chapter, pointing out that Loki’s tattoo is of Steve’s signature not of his shield.
> 
> Steve’s reaction to seeing War Horse was inspired in part by my having seen War Horse last weekend and by skydancer2000 (ff) who thought Steve was going to cry it out last chapter.
> 
> And it was the requests of FireChildSlytherin5 (ff) that brought us the intense sparring session and Sir Anthony Hopkins fangirling over Steve and Loki.
> 
> The Loki sandwich was realized to appease Haighs (ff) who hated me for only teasing it a few chapters ago. Anticipation is a wonderful thing. And to be fair, it was originally her idea.
> 
> And lastly, thank you to everyone who is reading this. I love you all. Until next time…


	114. To Consult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve goes to talk to Sam. Tony visits Peter. Charles plays chess with Erik. Loki finally talks to Thor about Steve.
> 
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Pepper & Tony, Peter & Gwen, Erik & Charles (mildly explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Spanking (hand and belt), Sex Swing, Anal Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Contains spoilers for  Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix. If you don’t want to know what happened to Neville’s parents, then skip the paragraphs in the first section between ‘“That’s the one. We’re reading Order of the Phoenix,” Steve explains.’–and- ‘Steve takes the tissue that Sam offers.’

Steve walks into the meeting room with butterflies in his stomach. He goes directly to Sam to say hello.

“Hey, man. We’re just about to get started. If you wanna wait for me…or I can meet you somewhere.”

“Actually, I’m here for the meeting.”

Sam is surprised, pleasantly so. Steve has never attended a group meeting. He was afraid it would make him look weak or somehow less like a hero. Sam had tried to tell him that it would actually comfort the other soldiers knowing that even Captain America needed help. But Steve had been stubborn, saying he didn’t want his presence to curb people’s speech.

“Take a seat,” Sam says. There’s coffee and donuts and fruit on the table if you want some.

“Thanks.” 

“You know I’m going to call you up first, right? Just thought I’d warn you.”

“Can’t say I’m surprised.” Steve grabs a cup of coffee and goes to sit in the fourth row of chairs. It also happens to be the last row. He’s already getting stared at, making him wonder if this was a good idea after all. Loki was all for it when he talked to him about the possibility. Now he’s wondering if he should leave. But it’s too late. The meeting is starting.

Sam welcomes everyone to the meeting. “As some of you already noticed, we have a celebrity in our midst.”

Steve groans inwardly.

“Steve, why don’t you get us started by introducing yourself?” It’s more of a command then a question.

Steve stands up as everyone turns to look at him. “Do you want me to…?” he asks as he points to where Sam is.

“Yeah. Come on up.”

He nods, takes a breath, and walks to the front of the room. He looks out at the faces of his fellow soldiers – men and women of different backgrounds and races. “Hello,” he begins. “I’m Captain Steve Rogers. I fought in World War II. So not quite as recently as all of you,” he tries to joke. It gets a few smiles. “I, uh, I lost some good friends during the war…and after. I, uh.” He looks to Sam for help.

The Marine gives him an encouraging smile. He knows that Steve coming here today means the super soldier needs to talk. Anyone else he’d let sit in the back for a while and then bring them up. But he knows he can push his friend, knows his friend needs some pushing.

“I’m sorry,” Steve says rubbing his forehead. “This was…I shouldn’t…”

“Steve,” Sam prompts gently. “Why don’t you tell us what made you decide to come today.”

He looks over at his friend and sees that encouraging smile again. He nods and looks back out at the other attendees. “I went to see War Horse this past weekend.”

There are some sounds of sympathy.

“I guess some of you have seen it.” He takes a breath. “It was the sounds of the artillery. It just…brought it back.” He can feel himself tearing up and takes another breath to try to stop it. “The artillery and the men screaming. I managed to keep it together until we got home. Kept concentrating on the next thing and the next thing, keeping all of my focus there and not on the memories that…” He takes another breath. “I almost lost it in the elevator of our building, but I knew the guys we share the floor with would probably be there. They were. But I got through it. Made it to the bedroom…barely. My partner closed the door, and then I lost it.” He shrugs. “I just lost it. I thought I had put it all behind me. But the sound of the artillery…”

Steve wipes his eyes quickly. “I knew it was fake. And at the end everyone came out, and they were fine. Took their bow. But I couldn’t stop thinking about it, about all the lives lost.” He shrugs. “Wasn’t even the same war.” He wipes his eyes again. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay, Cap,” Sam tells him gently. “This is a safe place.”

He nods. “It was just overwhelming. And I tried to be strong, but I just couldn’t anymore. It was too much. Everything came back - the war and the ice and the realization that my world was gone. And you can’t help but wonder why the hell you’re still alive, why you’re here when no one else is. And you don’t know what’s worse – the pain, the anger, or the emptiness.” He wipes his eyes again. “So, yeah, Captain America can’t keep it together sometimes. He gets flashbacks and nightmares. It just hadn’t ever hit me like this before. And I don’t know why. And I hated having my partner see me like that, ya know? Let ‘im see me so…not the pillar of strength he needs me to be. I felt like I was letting him down.” He looks up at Sam and silently asks if that’s enough.

Sam gives him a comforting nod. “Thank you, Steve. Anyone else feel like they needed to be strong but couldn’t?”

A man in jeans and a golf shirt gets up. He and Steve pass each other as he heads to the front and the super soldier returns to his seat. They shake hands. The man stands at the front and tells the group his name then talks about needing to be strong for his wife and two kids. He was watching a cartoon with his children, one where Elmer Fudd shoots Daffy Duck in the face. Suddenly he started to cry uncontrollably. It scared his kids, but he couldn’t stop.

Steve listens as person after person stands up and talks about the difficulty of returning to their life. It helps knowing he isn’t alone, but he wishes he could help them. It surprises him a great deal when afterwards several of the soldiers come up and tell him that just him being there and telling his story did just that. They tell him it’s comforting to know that even Captain America has difficulty with this. He thanks them.

“You okay?” Sam asks when almost everyone is gone.

“Not really. Can we talk?”

“Sure.” They go to Sam’s office. “So was it just the crying or did you get violent?”

Steve is speechless for a moment. “Just the crying at first. Then bitterness. I said some things to Loki I’m not proud of.”

“Did you apologize?”

“I did. And yes, I felt angry and wanted to hit something. So I was going to go to the gym and hit some punching bags.”

Sam’s eyebrows rise. “Was?”

“Loki decided to come along. Took me to The Basement instead.”

“Sounds ominous.”

Steve explains what the The Basement is, or rather what it is going to be. He tells Sam about the sparring session he had with Loki, how he kept telling the god not to hold back.

“And did he?”

“Honestly, I’m not sure. He won, which I suppose is close enough. And after, he definitely didn’t.”

That statement intrigues Sam. “Why? What happened after?”

Steve’s lips press together in a thin line as he thinks about how to put it. Then he remembers that Sam is a military man. “He fucked me. We fucked each other,” he corrects. “There…in The Basement. Loki had me pinned against the wall, and then… It was pretty intense and very rough. But it felt…cleansing.”

“So you did it against the wall.”

He smiles at the memory. “Floor first. Then I had him create a clone of himself. And that was against the wall.”

“A clone? You had him create a clone of himself and, what, had yourself a freaky three-way? Damn,” Sam says with raised eyebrows. “You know for a superhero that embodies all the ideals of America, you have one kinky-ass sex life.”

“Are you saying a kinky-ass sex life isn’t one of the American ideals?”

Sam smiles at that, giving Steve a side-ways look that shows he is both humored and proud. He’s glad Steve is feeling okay enough to joke. “How do you know he didn’t hold back?”

“He took. Didn’t even pretend like I was in control. He just flipped me over and took.” He takes a moment to remember what it felt like, the excitement and desire and fear all wrapped together. “Between the sparring and the sex, we were bruised and scratched and bitten practically everywhere. It felt good, Sam, like I had purged it all out of my body.”

“And yet today you come to your first group meeting. So what happened?”

Steve almost hates to say it. “This is going to sound really stupid but Harry Potter. Harry Potter happened.”

“Lightning bolt scar on the forehead Harry Potter?” Sam asks not quite believing it.

“That’s the one. We’re reading Order of the Phoenix,” Steve explains. They talk a little about the book’s parallels to Nazi Germany and other fascist regimes, having students spy on each other, limiting people’s interactions. “So that was already at the forefront of my mind. But then Sunday night we read where they go to the hospital over Christmas. Do you remember that part?”

“Kind of. Why don’t you refresh my memory.”

Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys go to the hospital to visit Mr. Weasley who had been attacked by a giant snake. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny end up going into the Spell Damage ward on accident. “They see Lockhart, which, fine. Whatever. He basically brought that on himself. I felt sorry for him, but his personality was still there. Made me think of Alzheimer’s patients.” 

Steve takes a breath before continuing. “What got to me was when they saw Neville.” He feels himself tearing up again just thinking about it. He balls his hand into a fist and brings it down on his thigh. “What happened to his parents…”

“Remind me,” Sam prompts quietly.

One tear rolls down then a tear from the other eye. Steve wipes them away. “They were casualties of war. They had been tortured to the point of insanity. And Neville was ashamed? And loved them, too? And he knew he could never live up to their sacrifice.” The tears are flowing freely now. “I know what that’s like, the feeling that you’ll never live up to your parents.”

Steve takes the tissue that Sam offers. He wipes his eyes and blows his nose. “After Loki finished the chapter, he held me while I cried. Just held me. Then he asked if I wanted to hit something, which made me cry even more.”

“Why?”

“Because is that really what he thinks of me? That every time I get emotional I need to hit things?”

“Do you?”

“No!” Then more softly, “No.” He wipes his eyes again and takes a breath. “During the war, I visited some hospitals, saw guys like that – too shell shocked to function. They just retreated into their minds and never came back. Saw that in some of the concentration camps, too. People just shut down, unable to cope. I don’t know. It just really hit home.” It could have been Loki.

“And it gave you nightmares,” Sam prompts.

Steve has a hard time describing the dream. Bucky was there until he wasn’t. Loki was being tortured. When Steve finally rescued him, it was like Loki didn’t recognize him. There was death and destruction. It was hard to see, hard to hear. But he saw and heard Red Skull, and that made his blood curdle. Then he was buried. He was buried in earth, cold earth that made him wake up gasping and clawing at the sheets that had found their way over his head.

“Did Loki get you warm milk?”

“Yeah. Eventually. Once I was willing to let go of him. He held me the entire time I was drinking it.”

“Guess that means he loves you.”

“He does love me, Sam.”

Sam tilts his head to the side. “So then why do you think he’d leave you if you appear weak?”

Steve opens his mouth to refute that but realizes that’s what he’s been afraid will happen. “I don’t know. Maybe I think he fell in love with my strength. It’s why he came to me in the first place.”

“Has he left you?”

“No.”

“So then I guess you being strong all the time isn’t a prerequisite.” Sam gives Steve a self-satisfied look.

“Guess so.” That realization makes him feel suddenly lighter. “Thanks, Sam.”

“Don’t mention it.” He puts his palms on his desk and gives a sad smile. “I remember the artillery fire. It got to be so loud I couldn’t hear myself think.”

They talk about the sounds of war and how it felt like God himself was yelling at them. They talk about the men and women they knew and compare notes on what daily life was like. They talk about Bucky and about Riley the best friend Sam lost in Iraq.

It helps. It helps to talk and remember and not just push it further down. And Steve returns home with a lighter heart.

xxx

Tony Stark struts into the lobby of The Daily Bugle. He gives the receptionist his best smile. “Peter Parker please.”

“Who?”

“Peter Parker,” he enunciates in a louder voice. “You know what? Never mind. I’m not going through this again,” he tells the woman as he pulls out his phone. As he walks to a sitting area, he tells JARVIS to call Peter. He impatiently waits for the young man to say hello and cuts him off when he does. “Peter. Tony Stark. I’m in the lobby. Please don’t make me wait here any longer than I have to.” Then he hangs up without waiting for a reply.

Tony looks around the lobby with a critical eye and immediately regrets it as he sees J. Jonah Jameson walk in. He turns around quickly hoping not to be noticed.

“Tony Stark?! What in the blazing hell are you doing here? I told you this newspaper is not for sale.”

The billionaire does a sharp about-face and cocks his head at the mustached newspaper mogul wanna-be. “Jameson, why would I want anything as antiquated as a newspaper? I’ll leave that to you dinosaur types.”

“Very funny. So then why are you here?”

“Job interview,” he says then gives a smile.

“Oh? Did Miss Potts finally kick you out of the company? It’s about damn time.”

“Not for me silly,” Tony replies as he straightens the newspaperman’s tie. “I want to hire one of yours. Nice mustache by the way. Very 70s porn.”

Mr. Jameson scowls. “Who? Who are you trying to poach?”

“No one you care about,” he assures him. “Ah, here he is now.” Tony looks towards the elevators at Peter.

Peter gulps when he sees the two men together. He starts to wonder if he should turn back or walk past them when Tony motions him over.

“It’s about time.”

Jonah scowls. “Who the hell is this?”

Peter swallows again. “Uh, I’m Peter Parker. I’m a photography intern?”

Jonah looks from Peter to Tony and back again. “How do you know this kid?”

“You sent him to photograph my charity gala. I liked the pictures. Thought I might hire him for something.”

“Sorry. He has an exclusive deal with The Daily Bugle. You should find someone else…unless we get exclusive access to whatever you’re hiring him for.”

Tony rolls his eyes. “A) Not gonna happen. B) There is no exclusive deal. He’s an intern. That means you own whatever pictures he takes while on assignment for your paper. But he would not be on assignment for you. He would be working for me.”

How Jonah hates Tony Stark with his sense of entitlement and his billions of dollars. The Editor in Chief scowls before pointing at Peter. “You. Parsons.”

“Parker,” the intern corrects.

“Whatever. You are hereby not allowed to work for Tony Stark.”

“And if he does?” Tony asks.

“Then he’s fired.”

Tony shakes his head. “Don’t worry, Peter. If this airbag fires you, I’ll hire you. You can even have your choice of working in the lab or being my personal photographer. How does that sound?”

“Uh, good I guess?”

“Good?” Tony repeats. “How about phenomenal. Then we can tell the Bugle’s competition how J. Jonah Jameson fired you for taking an outside job even though he doesn’t pay you for the internship.”

Jonah growls. “Fine. Parakeet, I won’t fire you.”

“Parker,” Peter corrects again.

“That’s what I said. Now get Tony Stark out of my building.”

“It’s not your building,” Tony notes. When Jonah glares at him, he adds, “You don’t own the building, Jonah-kins.”

Jonah’s eyes narrow as they glare at the billionaire. Finally he turns to Peter. “Just get ‘im out of here.” Then he stalks off towards the elevators, yelling at an unsuspecting reporter along the way.

“We should probably go,” Peter tells the visitor.

Tony leads the way. “Nice to see you, Peter.”

“You, too, Tony.”

“I prefer Mr. Stark.” He waits a beat, long enough to rattle Peter, before breaking into a smile and saying, “Just kiddin’. You can call me Tony.”

“Or I could just call you Iron Man.”

Yeah. Tony likes this kid.

They go into the same bar that Tony took him to before. They order a scotch and a ginger ale and find a seat.

“You want to hire me?” Peter asks hopefully.

“Yeah. Pepper’s birthday is next month. I’m throwing a party. Could use a photographer…one that I can trust to be discrete if needed.”

“Yeah. That’d be great. Do you already have a venue?”

“Yep. My place in Malibu.”

Peter coughs, trying to clear his throat of some of the ginger ale that went down the wrong pipe with that answer. “Malibu? I’ll be back at school next month.”

“Don’t worry. It’ll be on the weekend. I’ll fly you out and back just like last time. And it’ll be a smaller crowd - no X-Men except significant others. You can even bring Gwen if you want as your assistant.”

“Wow. Okay. So I guess the flight would be payment?”

“What? No. Well part of it. I’ll give you a thousand bucks, but I own the pictures.”

Peter does his best not to look completely blown away by the $1,000 figure. He tries to play it cool. (Tony doesn’t tell him how poorly he’s doing.) “Can I still use them in my portfolio?”

“Sure. Why not.”

It takes a moment before Peter nods and agrees to the terms.

“Great. Drop by the Tower after you’re done here, and we’ll sign a contract. I wanna show you The Basement.”

“Cool. Um, hey, since you’re here…”

“Yes?” Tony asks with one raised eyebrow.

“Gwen and I have gotten really close.”

Tony leans back and smiles. “You have a sex question. Well, my boy, you’ve come to the right man. What do you need to know?”

Peter wonders how Tony knew just by that one comment. He swallows. “Well, I guess I wanna know how do I make sure I don’t finish too soon? I mean, I want it to be good for her.”

“So you two haven’t…Well I guess not everyone loses their virginity at 14 like I did.”

“Fourteen?”

“I was an early bloomer. And a long bloomer for that matter. I’m still blooming. Okay. Back to your question. How do you make sure you won’t come too quickly? Short answer – you can’t. You’re a teenage boy. This is your first time. I’d be surprised if you didn’t come as soon as your dick enters her.”

That was not what Peter wanted to hear. “So there’s nothing I can do?”

“I didn’t say that. You’ll just want to concentrate on her first. Have you finger-fucked her yet?”

Peter looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

“I’ll take that as a no. Okay. Well, you want to stimulate her. Nipples. Clit,” he says pointing to the approximate location of each one. “Concentrate there. When she’s nice and wet, slide a finger into her.”

“That won’t hurt her?”

“Nope. Not if you’re doing it correctly. Then, when it seems like she’s close, take your finger out and push your dick in.”

Peter nods as he processes the billionaire’s words. “When do I put on the condom?”

Tony shakes his head. “Condom. Right. You should probably put it on after you get naked. Be sure you’re erect. Otherwise it’s like trying to put it on a worm.”

“Good to know. Any other advice?”

“If you finish before her, that’s okay. Just make sure she gets to finish. Otherwise, you’ll be her first who was also her worst. Hey,” he says brightly. “That rhymes. I’m a poet and didn’t even know it.”

Peter scrunches his nose. “Yeah, no. You’re not a poet. Sorry to break it to you, Iron Man, but you should probably stick to the hero gig. Hey. That job offer if Mr. Jameson fires me, did you mean that?”

“Yes, I did. I like you, Peter. I don’t care what Loki says.” Loki didn’t say anything. Tony just likes messing with the kid. “And when the Avengers is fully autonomous, I want Spider-Man to join.”

Peter looks around nervously. Thankfully no one is near them. He leans across the table towards Tony and says in a low voice, “I really would like to keep my identity secret.”

“Yeah, sure, whatever. My lips are sealed.”

“So how old is Pepper going to be?”

Tony raises and eyebrow. “Rule 1, and I’m surprised you don’t know this yet, you never ask a woman her age.”

“Okay, then why do you want to hire me? Why not just hire a photographer in California?”

“I’ve got something very special planned. And I’d prefer to share it with people we know instead of strangers. I’m going to ask Thor and Logan to cook. Bruce and I will handle the karaoke system. And I’m going to ask Rhodey, Steve, and Loki to handle logistics.”

Peter looks at the genius in front of him, one of the men he idolizes, and sees something new. “You really love her.”

“I sure do,” he says and downs the last of his drink. “Come on. I’ll walk you back to that time bubble you work in.”

“It’s not that bad.”

“Peter, have you ever read a newspaper?”

“For your information, Uncle Ben gets the newspaper every day.”

“Yeah, well, he’s one of the few. The future is online and broadcast. Maybe radio.”

“Whatever, Mr. Futurist.”

Tony thanks Peter for the title. That’s exactly who he is. They say good-bye in front of the building that holds the newspaper’s offices, Peter agreeing to go to Stark Tower to look over and sign the contract that afternoon. (Tony assures him it will be written in English so they can both understand it.)

As Peter walks through the lobby, he calls Gwen and tells her what just happened. She is thrilled for him, and they make plans to celebrate later.

xxx

Erik Lehnsherr is sitting in front of a chessboard in Central Park as he does every Tuesday and Thursday. Every so often someone will sit down across from him and play. He is always black, and it is a very rare occurrence for him to lose.

He isn’t sure why he still comes. 

That’s a lie. He knows exactly why he comes. He feels closer to Charles here in front of a chessboard.

None of the mutants he is currently mentoring are worthy chess players. He finds a few here in the Park. In fact, he’s just finished a rather interesting game with a young man. It was quite a good game, and there were perhaps 10 or 15 minutes when Erik was unsure whether he would win. He did win, of course. The young man was very polite about it. They shook hands, and he left to find another player.

Erik is resetting the board when he hears a familiar voice behind him.

“Hello, old friend.”

Erik’s hand trembles slightly. He swallows. “Charles,” he says and turns around in his seat. He is surprised to see his former friend walking, yes walking towards him. He rises awkwardly. “How?”

“I’m not sure you’d believe me if I told you. May I?” Charles asks gesturing to the seat across from Erik.

“Of course.”

Both men sit down. It is at this moment that Erik reaches for his helmet, the one he always carries with him in a brown paper sack.

“You do not need that, my friend,” Charles tells him.

“Forgive me if I don’t believe you.” He pulls out the helmet and places it over his head. “Now. Tell me how you come to be walking.”

Charles gives him the short version, telling him how Logan invited the Avengers to the school and how Loki helped not just him but Rogue and Scott as well.

“Out of the goodness of his heart?” Erik asks in disbelief.

“In return for the schematics of our Danger Room. He actually reminds me very much of you in some ways.”

“Devilishly handsome?”

Charles smiles at the cock-sure attitude he remembers from their youth. “Among other things,” he answers.

They look at each other, almost seeing the young men they once were. Erik asks Charles if he would like a game if only to try and stop the memories from flooding him. The Professor agrees. They reset the board together, and then Charles, playing white as always, makes the first move.

“Have you heard from Mystique?” Charles asks conversationally.

“Hmm? No. Not directly. Though I understand she took some fool for quite a lot of money.” He moves one of the black pawns forward.

Charles swears he can still hear a faint German inflection in the way Erik talks. It makes him smile. The Professor nods and says, “She did. I sent a few people to investigate, but she had already disappeared.”

“She was always a resourceful girl,” Erik recalls as Charles makes his next move.

“Is she still angry at you abandoning her? Oh, yes. I know all about that.”

“It was a poor decision I’ll admit. One I wish I could make again. I have collected a few of those over the years,” he says, his blue eyes looking directly at Charles.

“As have I.”

Erik runs his eyes over the bald head. “I remember what luscious hair you used to have. I could have spent hours just running my fingers through it.”

“And now you’re the one with the luscious hair, only you choose to hide it beneath that horrid helmet.”

“One can never be too careful.”

“I remember when there used to be no secrets between us.”

“We were young then. We knew no better.”

Charles concentrates on his next move. It takes a moment before he removes his hand from the white piece. “Is that one of the things you regret…trusting me?”

“No. Should I?” Erik makes his move. “So how is this Steve Rogers? Is he as wholesome and good as he appears?”

“He is a good man if that is what you’re asking.”

“And is he as handsome as his pictures suggest?”

“More,” Charles smiles. “And more importantly, he is an advocate of mutant rights.”

“More handsome than I in my prime?” he smiles.

Charles cannot help but smile back. “Never. Though he does come close.”

Erik nods, satisfied and intrigued. “I saw him on the television. Congress of course tried to make his testimony about something more scandalous. Mutants are boring next to America’s hero sleeping with an enemy. Too bad that enemy isn’t a mutant.”

“Loki’s daughter is dating Kurt. And Thor has been giving Storm quite a bit of attention. Oh, and Logan is currently living with Dr. Banner.”

“So the Avengers do not share the same prejudices as the rest of the world. Well that’s interesting.”

“They are leading the way to the world we imagined,” Charles tells him.

“The world _you_ imagined, Charles. But even they are not immune to the prejudices of mundane humans. Or have you forgotten how Captain America was treated at the hands of Congress. They do not like him sleeping with a powerful being. They do not like the reminder that they cannot control him – their perfect soldier.” His moves his knight to take Charles’ Rook.

“And yet his reaction is to try to educate, to live his life without trying to eradicate theirs,” the Professor notes. “He stands with us for peace.”

“A soldier who stands for peace. What a waste.”

“Now you sound like them.” Charles takes his turn. “I always had such high hopes for you, Erik. You had the potential to be so much more than what you became.”

“I became what I had to be for our people.”

Charles shakes his head. “Do you hear yourself, Erik? ‘Our people’? Our people is all of humanity. We could have helped show them the way.”

“No. We could have protected our species. Instead they hunt us still.” He looks at the only person who could make him question himself. “We would have been unstoppable you and I.”

“And so we were…if only for a moment,” he replies wistfully.

“I have often wished it could have been longer.”

“Have you?” the professor smiles. “It’s nice to know you still think of me.”

“Every day,” Erik admits.

They look into each other’s eyes and try not to think of all the time they missed.

“You’re move,” Charles finally says.

Erik nods and forces himself to look at the board.

When they part, Charles having won the match, they both stand and shake hands.

“Thank you for the game, Charles.”

“Won’t you take off the helmet if only for a moment?” He misses the feel of Erik’s mind as much as he misses the feel of his body.

“I’m afraid not. Perhaps when I am finally on my deathbed, I will call to you.”

“And I will come if I am able. Good-bye, old friend.”

“Good-bye, Charles.” Erik sits back down and watches his former friend walk away, something he thought he would never see. 

He finally removes the helmet and returns it to the brown sack.

That’s when it hits him – a memory so strong it feels real. 

_He and Charles in that horrid motel room with the yellow peacock wallpaper. They are happy, in bed, holding each other, smiling between kisses._

It was the beginning of their first time, and they were taking it slow, exploring each other in the most intimate manner. It had occurred about a third of the way through their trip to find mutants. It did not surprise either of them, though Charles fretted that Erik’s attraction to him was a reaction to no longer feeling alone. Erik had assured him it was more than that. 

_The bed is lumpy, but they barely notice. They are naked and busy tracing the lines of each other’s muscles between kisses that are almost timid. Charles’ bright blue eyes are practically glowing with happiness and lust. He playfully nips at Erik’s bottom lip. Erik takes his revenge by pinching his nipple. They kiss again, just a hint of heat behind it. The more he tastes of the telepath, the more he wants._

‘Stop it, Charles,’ Erik thinks. ‘Please.’ He cannot will himself to put the helmet back on, not when he wants so much to remain lost in the memory.

It fades with Charles’ voice in his head. ‘I did not wish you to think I had forgotten or that I hold the memory any less dear.’

“Damn you, Charles Xavier,” Erik mutters. He puts the helmet back on and leaves the park, quickly walking in the opposite direction his former lover had gone.

xxx

Loki is teaching Hel how to throw blades outside the Rim Palace. She is taking to it very well, and he is quite proud of her. But she wants to learn something bigger.

“A sword or a scepter like you have,” she requests.

“I’d prefer you to get more comfortable with your magic first. Now throw again.”

She does as she is told. It sticks to the target at the edge of the second circle. “Da?”

“Yes, Pet.”

“Steve’s used his mouth on you, yeah?”

He takes a moment to think over her question. “I’m not exactly sure what you mean by ‘use’ but yes. Throw again.”

“He’s given you oral sex,” she clarifies just before throwing the next knife. It lands close to the one already there.

“Well you’re consistent. Aim a little to the side. And yes, he has.”

“As a woman? Or only as a man.”

“Both. Throw,” he reminds her again.

“How long does it take?” she asks as she plays with the blade in her hand.

He’s beginning to understand. “It varies. It depends on how aroused I am, how teasing he is.” He looks at her. “Did it take longer or shorter than you expected?”

Helena can feel herself blush. “Shorter for him. Longer for me. A lot longer.”

Loki strokes her cheek. “It is possible that he was simply more excited than you. Has he had many partners?”

She shakes her head. “Neither have I,” she points out.

“Well, it can be more difficult with a woman, especially if he is unfamiliar with the terrain.” He silently motions for her to throw.

“Did Steve have difficulty with your terrain?”

“Amazingly no. He is…” Loki can’t find the words. “Kurt will get there. You need to help him. Communication is important. You shouldn’t be afraid to ask for what you want.”

“I’m not. I Googled an article to help him.”

“And did it help?”

She tells him it did but that it took a lot longer than she expected. They talk it over a bit, Loki suggesting that Kurt do a better job exploring her erogenous zones before putting his mouth between her legs. He warns her that she should not expect to come every time. “I’m extremely surprised that you did on the first try actually, especially if you had to Google instructions.”

“Da? Are you mad?”

“I’m not happy,” he admits.

“Why?”

“You are my daughter. The thought of him being intimate with you…” He takes a breath.

“You aren’t going on about the blue thing, are you?” she asks, exasperated.

“No, Pet. I’d feel this way about any man.” He gives her a small smile. “Well, better Kurt than Lucifer. Now go retrieve your blades.”

As Hel walks to the target she tells her father that she checked with Luci again about Bucky Barnes. “He definitely isn’t there.”

“Good. And thank you for double-checking.”

“Should I search anywhere else?”

“Not actively. If you happen to see any other guardians of the underworlds then you may mention it. Steve is trying to move on,” he tells her.

“And how are you?” she asks as she walks back.

“Fine.” He sees the look in her eyes. “You don’t believe me.”

“Uncle Thor is worried about you.”

Loki scows. “I know. I’ve been putting off talking to him.”

“Well, you should do it soon.”

He places his hands on her shoulders and kisses her forehead. “Then that is what I shall do.” 

“He said Steve beat you up.” She looks at him hoping her uncle was wrong.

“We were sparring. I suppose you could say we beat each other up.” He sees the worry in her violet eyes. He pulls his daughter into a hug. “Don’t worry, Pet. Steve would never hurt me.”

She pushes him away. “How can you say that when I know you get off on the pain?”

“That’s different.”

“How?”

Loki scowls. “Don’t act like a naïve girl. You’ve seen your mother’s sessions often enough. Surely someone used a safe word during one of them. No? Then let me impart a lesson she apparently failed to teach you. It may appear that the Dominant has all of the power. But that is not the case. The Submissive decides when they’ve had enough. And when they have, they use the safe word. Then the Dominant must stop.”

Hel looks away. “Someone did use it once. ‘Boda got angry. She threw him out, told him never to return.”

“But she stopped.”

Helena nods.

“As passionate as Steve has gotten, he has always stopped when I’ve used our word.”

“So you’ve had to use it,” she accuses.

“Steve is a passionate man. He gets lost in his art. I would not have it any other way.” He gives her a reassuring smile. “You need not worry, Pet. I assure you I can take care of myself. Do you believe me?”

She nods.

“Very well then. Let’s continue.” Loki makes her practice a while longer before finally taking his leave.

Back on Midgard, he finds Thor and Logan working out together at Stark Tower’s gym. They are lifting weights, Thor spotting Logan. There are a few people ogling them while pretending to work out.

“Forgive the interruption, Gentlemen. But I was rather hoping to have a word with my brother.”

Logan puts the bar back on the stands and sits up. “No problem, Bub. I was pretty much done anyway. Thanks for the spot, Greased Lightning.” He wipes down the bench and bar with a towel as Thor and Loki walk to the elevator.

The brothers head to the roof.

“What do you wish to discuss with me, Brother?” Thor asks on the elevator ride up.

“I think you know.”

“Most assuredly I do not. Is this about Father?”

That gives Loki pause. “Why would it be about Fa- Odin?” he corrects.

“You had dinner with a man who looks like him. And did you not say it was one of your most successful vlogs?”

“It was,” he admits. “But there is nothing there to discuss.”

They step out of the elevator and take the stairs to the roof. Then they walk to the edge and sit.

“Why are we here, Loki?”

“Can we not even take a moment to enjoy the view?”

Thor gives Loki a disbelieving look. “Since when do you enjoy views?”

“I’ve always enjoyed a good view. You’re the one who always wanted to be doing something.”

“No. No. I distinctly remember that time on Alfheim after we helped the elves defeat the trolls where I wanted to sit and watch the sunset, but you,” he says pointing, “wanted to go get beer.”

Loki is shaking his head through most of Thor’s words. “It was I who wanted to watch the sunset. You wanted to get beer with that elf maiden with the large breasts.” He waits for some recognition but doesn’t get any. “Her hair was so blond it was practically white. She kept complimenting you on your muscles and telling you about her father’s special ale.”

Thor smiles brightly. “Ah yes. I remember now. She was a good lay, that one.”

He can’t believe this conversation. He closes his eyes and takes a breath. “Are you done revisiting old memories? I wanted to talk to you about Steve.”

The God of Thunder’s face darkens. “I do not like how he treats you.”

“Oh that’s rich. For your information, he treats me quite well.”

“Oh yes. I could tell by how bloody and bruised you were the other night.”

Loki bites his tongue to prevent himself from snapping back. “What Steve does to me is consensual.”

“That doesn’t make it right.”

Green eyes glare at the man beside him. “Funny, you had no qualms when it was Odin marring my body, though that most definitely was _not_ consensual.”

“That’s…” The fact that he has no rebuttal makes Thor angry. “That was different.”

“Yes, it was different. So tell me, Brother, which difference bothers you more – the fact that Steve is not Asgardian or the fact that I want it?”

Thor looks down in shame. “I should have done more to protect you.”

“More? How about ‘something’?” Loki takes a breath to calm down. “I do not need your protection, Thor. The time for that is long past.”

“I know I failed you.”

“Oh, shut it. Honestly, Thor. You’d think this was some sort of horrid melodrama. We were raised Asgardian,” Loki notes. “It was cruel and nasty and you were treated far better than I. It was what it was.”

“I never asked to be.”

Loki’s eyebrows rise at that. “Perhaps not in so many words, but you were always awfully proud to show me up.”

“When?” Thor challenges.

“Oh, I don’t know. Perhaps every tournament you ever won. Which, if I remember correctly, was all of them.”

Thor grins. “Perhaps if you had chosen a more practical weapon you would have fared better.”

Loki is not amused. “Blades are a perfectly sensible weapon.”

“For a woman,” he chuckles.

“I also had my magic.”

“Another woman’s skill.”

The Trickster raises his head to show his pride. “You only say that because you are so bad at it.”

“I am not bad at it,” Thor rumbles defensively. “I was able to feed myself very well when my lips were sewn shut.”

“And how long did it take you to learn that?”

“A few days.”

“I learned after one meal.”

Thor harrumphs. “You were always Mother’s favorite.”

Green eyes roll. “Please let’s not start that again.” Loki turns to his brother. He wishes to return to the original topic and come to some sort of settlement. “Steve does not deserve your anger.”

“But if he is hurting you –”

“Then it is because I wish to be hurt.” He puts a hand on the muscular shoulder. “He is a good man. I know you see it. And he is a fine warrior, which I thought you of all people would appreciate. More importantly, I love him, and he loves me. I do not need you to interfere. And I do not require your protection.”

Thor scowls. “I do not like seeing you hurt.”

“I am not your responsibility, and I can take care of myself. Now promise me you will treat Steve with respect.”

“I have always treated Steve with respect. I wish he would show you the same.”

“He treats me with more respect than Odin ever did.” The Trickster rubs his forehead. “Perhaps Steve and I should move out.”

“And go where?” Thor asks.

“Brooklyn. The apartment is tiny, but we were happy there. I should never have pressured him to move.”

Thor doesn’t understand what that has to do with anything. “He hurt you even then. Or do I need to remind you of the bruise around your neck when you finally revealed yourself to Tony and I?” he states more than asks.

“That bruise was proof that I could trust him completely.”

“Proof?! He choked you!”

“He stopped because I asked,” Loki remembers fondly. “I whispered a word, and he stopped. So yes, it was proof. And as for the other night, he was going to hit a punching bag. I offered to spar with him, and I’m glad I did.”

Thor looks at his brother, tries to determine if the words are sincere. “You do not fear him?”

Loki chuckles. “Fear him? Physically? Do you?”

“He is stronger than most Midgardians.”

“True. And I am glad for it. He brings me the most delicious pain.”

Thor scowls and looks away.

“I love him, Thor. I love him, and I’m not leaving him. I know you don’t understand. I’m not asking you to. I’m simply asking you to accept it and not judge Steve harshly because of it.”

“I have never understood this particular desire of yours. I blame Angrboda for it.”

“And do you blame yourself for Tony Stark’s desire to be submissive?”

“I…That’s…That’s completely different.”

“No, Thor. It isn’t. But if you wish to believe that it is, then I cannot stop you. I will say one more thing, and then we need not speak of this again. If you wish me to choose between you and Steve Rogers, I will choose Steve Rogers every time. Are we clear?”

“Yes,” Thor says reluctantly.

“Very well then. Shall we continue to enjoy the view?”

xxx

Steve finds Loki alone on the roof of Stark Tower. The evening sun is low on the horizon, bathing the world in a golden glow. The Captain stops and admires the scene, a lopsided smile on his lips.

“Honey, I’m home,” he calls out as he resumes walking.

Loki doesn’t turn around. “How was your trip?”

“Good. Helpful,” he replies as he sits next to his love. “How’s Helena?”

“Good. She and Kurt have had oral sex.”

Steve isn’t sure what to do with that information. “That’s…interesting. Isn’t she a little young?”

“She believed herself to be ready.”

“And you’re okay with that?”

“I have to be. How is Sam?” Loki asks to change the subject.

“Good.” Steve tells him a little about what it was like at the meeting. “Thank you for pushing me to go.” He kisses Loki’s temple. “I love you.”

“I love you back.” He rests his head on Steve’s shoulder. “I was wondering if you’d like to move back to Brooklyn.”

The artist is suddenly wary. “Why were you wondering that?” he asks as he wraps an arm around Loki’s waist.

“I just thought you might prefer it.”

“What happened?”

“Nothing. I just…I know you didn’t want to move here to begin with.”

Steve leans his head against Loki’s. “It’s kinda grown on me actually. Although I could do without seeing Thor naked.”

“Perhaps Thor should move out.”

“And go where?” he asks with a chuckle. “Are you two fighting again?” When Loki doesn’t answer, Steve knows they have. It concerns him that Loki doesn’t want to talk about it. “How bad was it?”

“Not bad just…final.”

Steve holds him tighter. “Final? I can’t imagine you and Thor staying mad at each other forever.”

“We aren’t mad at each other. We’re…disappointed.”

He thinks he understands now. “Is this because of me?”

Loki reaches across Steve and takes his hand. “Doesn’t matter. What shall we do for dinner?”

“Thor and Logan are bar-b-que-ing.”

“Perhaps we should go out.”

“I already said we’d stay. I thought…I’ll tell Logan we’re going out.”

“No. We can stay.”

The silence lingers until Steve remembers. “This should cheer you up. Clint comes back tomorrow. I’ve already contacted Sam, Melinda, and Phil. Tony and Pepper are in. And Thor said he’d call Storm.” He can feel Loki move at the mention of Thor. “We’re pretty much set for Saturday night.” 

“You spoke to him this evening? Before coming up here?”

“Yeah. He told me where to find you. And he was calling Storm as I left.”

“How did he seem?”

“He seemed excited. So I guess he isn’t disappointed enough not to play poker with us. Are you?”

“No.”

“You ready to join them? Or do you want to stay here a little longer.”

“Just a little longer. I like having you all to myself.”

Steve can’t help but feel happy at the words. “We can stay as long as you like, Kitten.”

xxx

All through dinner Loki is extra attentive to Steve. Thor’s scowls only seem to encourage him. At one point, he even feeds the Captain a pickled okra. After saying, “Thank you,” Steve tells him that’s enough. It is said quietly but is clearly a command.

“As you wish, my Darling. Would you like another beer?”

“No, thank you.” Steve happens to look at Logan who is giving him a knowing smile. He returns it with a confused look. Logan just shakes his head and continues to eat.

Tony reminds them of Pepper’s birthday party. “Peter is coming as our official birthday photographer.”

“Do we need an official birthday photographer?” Pepper asks.

“We do. He may bring Gwen to help.” He tells them they better all be picking out and practicing their karaoke songs. “Everyone is singing. Everyone,” he assures them. “Oh, that reminds me,” he says turning to Pepper. “Don’t buy yourself a present this year. I’ve got it covered.”

Her eyebrows rise. “Really. Am I going to like it?”

“I think so.”

“I better. Otherwise you’ll be buying me another one.”

“Oh ye of little faith.”

Thor is the only one without a companion, and Steve sympathizes. He knows what it’s like to be the odd one out. Granted the circumstance is different. Thor is seeing someone; she just isn’t here. Steve decides he doesn’t feel all that sorry for Thor after all.

Steve serves dessert – apple pie with whipped cream. By the time he’s done, there is whipped cream on the tip of his finger. Loki takes his hand and sucks the cream off. Steve’s finger is in his mouth a lot longer than it needs to be.

“Mmm,” Loki sighs with a smile. “Always so delicious.” He glances at Thor and is delighted to find his brother frowning.

After dinner, Steve immediately pulls Loki to their bedroom. “Did you really have to taunt Thor?”

Loki shrugs and goes to the bathroom.

Steve follows him. “Your argument was about me,” he deduces. It’s the only explanation for the Trickster’s behavior during dinner.

“Does it matter?” Loki asks then begins to floss. He can see Steve’s concern through the bathroom mirror. He stops flossing long enough to say, “Thor’s an idiot.”

“You think everyone’s an idiot.”

“That’s because they generally are.” Loki continues to floss.

“Would it help if I talked to him?”

“No.”

Steve takes a breath. He puts toothpaste on his toothbrush and begins to brush his teeth. 

They finish their nightly routine in silence.

Loki sheds his clothes before leaving the bathroom, putting them in the hamper. 

Steve watches, noting how clean the god’s skin looks. There are no traces of the bruises, scratches, and bites from before. Truth is, they have been gone for a couple of days.

The dark head tilts. “What are you thinking?”

“That you’re beautiful,” Steve replies.

Loki smiles and starts undressing the artist. “And?”

“And you acted very poorly at dinner.”

“And?” the Trickster prompts as he unfastens Steve’s trousers.

“And I think you may need to be taught a lesson,” he says as he steps out of them.

“Oh, most definitely.” Loki steps closer then reaches inside Steve’s boxer shorts and gives his lover’s genitals a light squeeze. He leans forward so their noses touch. “I need a good lesson.”

Steve can feel Loki’s breath against his lips. It smells of minty toothpaste. “Lesson 1.” He grabs the god’s arm and pulls it out of his shorts. “No touching unless I approve it.”

Loki steps back with his hands raised in surrender. “Aye-aye, Captain.”

The Captain nods. “Good. Lesson 2 – Turn the light out when you leave the room.” He walks out of the bathroom and heads to the bed, where he turns down the covers.

The god follows him out, dutifully shutting off the bathroom light as he does. He finds Steve at a drawer, pulling out a brown leather belt. “Is that for my next lesson?” he asks.

The Captain folds the belt in half and slaps it down onto his palm. The sound makes Loki’s heart jump. “Get into position, Trickster.”

“You’ve never used a belt on me,” he notes as he bends over, palms on the bed. There is an excitement to his voice, and his eyes sparkle from anticipation.

“Lesson 3 – If you want it, odds are I’m not giving it to you.” Steve tosses the belt onto the bed where Loki can see it. “At least not yet, not till you beg for it.”

Loki feels a slap on his ass that is accompanied by the sound of flesh hitting flesh. It burns wonderfully. “And if I want everything?”

The Captain leans in, his lips lightly touching the Trickster’s ear. “Then I won’t give you anything.” He backs away and goes to where Loki cannot see him.

The god still cannot see him. He can’t hear him either. At first Loki is fine with that. He loves the little games they play. And Steve will have to make a noise or make himself visible at some point. And then he smiles as he realizes something obvious. Green eyes turn to the floor-to-ceiling windows, searching for Steve’s reflection.

He gets another hard slap on the ass for his action.

“Bad Kitten,” Steve’s voice admonishes. “Eyes on the bed. Apologize.”

Green eyes snap back to the bed. “I did not know, but I apologize nonetheless.”

“You know, for a Liesmith you aren’t very convincing.”

Loki takes a breath and tries again. “I am so sorry, my Darling. I didn’t mean to disobey you.”

“Better. More.”

“You know I love you. You know I would do all that you ask. I am yours to command. I am yours to use.”

“Good Kitten.”

The god feels a warm hand on the small of his back. It rubs gentle circles then slides down to where his skin still burns. It leaves then sharply returns with a loud smack.

Loki’s breath comes harder.

“Lesson 4…” Steve slaps the gorgeous ass again. “You shouldn’t antagonize your brother.”

“Even if he deserves it?” Loki asks. He’s answered with another spank.

“Did I say you could speak?” the Captain asks harshly.

He shakes his head, relishing the sting and the strength in the Captain’s voice.

“Lesson 5 – You do what I say. If you disobey, you get punished.”

Loki smirks. “Promise?”

The Captain smacks the firm ass again. It’s turning red. No, not red. More like sunset pink that is gradually turning to rose. He remembers the first time he saw that body blushing from his attentions. “I promise.” He strikes his love again, smiling as his handprint fades and the god gasps. “You were naughty today, Kitten. The way you sucked my finger…”

“I thought you rather –“ His words are cut off by the slap his ass gets. “…enjoyed it,” he finishes then tenses for the next blow. He isn’t disappointed. He wasn’t lying when he told Thor about how delicious the pain was. It has his blood plumping and his cock swelling with each new hit.

“It seems my lessons aren’t getting through to you.” The Captain grabs the belt once again. “Maybe you need more reinforcement.”

Loki lips his lips but says nothing. He doesn’t want Steve to know just how much he wants this.

“Do you need more reinforcement, Kitten?”

“I need whatever you deem necessary, Captain.”

Steve smiles. “You’re learning. Good Kitten. Now relax,” he orders as his left hand runs up and down his love’s spine. Then he spreads his legs for steadiness before swinging the belt in his right hand.

Loki cries out, his head snapping backwards then forwards as the mix of pleasure and pain washes through him. “Thank you,” he sighs between heaving breaths. 

“Why are you thanking me, Kitten?”

“For my lessons,” the god breathes, though he knows it’s for so much more. This is the roughest Steve has been with him since the night of War Horse. He’s missed it. And only Steve could bring on this overwhelming sense of desire and love.

Steve can see the effect all of this is having on his lover. He sees the body taught and ready for the next blow. He sees the mouth open and wanting. He sees the cock swollen with desire. It still amazes him. It still enthralls him. 

He finds his three desires are now at war with each other. The Captain wants to continue spanking him. It doesn’t matter if it’s with the belt or his hand. He wants to discipline Loki, to elicit those groans from the god that are like the most sensuous music. The artist wants to draw him, to trace the lines of his body along the page or to stop the haphazard striking and change it to something more deliberate, turn those marks into art. And the lover just wants to take him, to taste him and touch him and bury himself within the god’s ass.

“Darling?” Loki asks when the silence and neglect lasts longer than he’d like. “Darling?”

The belt slaps against his ass again, making his body shake and another cry to escape his lips.

“Say my name,” the Captain orders.

“Steve.”

He hits the god again before yelling, “Say my name, Lieutenant!”

“Captain Steve Rogers!” He feels the welcome relief of the leather hitting his ass again. Green eyes squeeze shut as he cries out once more.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Kitten?”

“Yes,” Loki pleads. He feels the leather against his skin, feels it traveling along his crack and down his thigh. “Please,” he breathes.

“Where? How?”

“Anywhere. However you like.” He means it.

Steve drops the belt and runs his hands up and down Loki’s back. “You’re perfect.”

“Hardly.”

His voice hardens. “Are you disagreeing with me?”

Loki doesn’t know how to answer. There is no good answer to it. “I only meant that though what you see may appear perfect, I am hardly so on the inside.”

Steve kisses up the god’s spine. “Nice answer,” he says between kisses two and three. He wraps his body around the god’s. “My beautiful Kitten.”

“Lesson 6?” Loki prompts.

“Lesson 6 – No one will ever love you the way I do.”

“Of that I have no doubt.” A warm pressure slides down his abdomen and caresses his erection. He moans as he pushes into the touch. But then the touch is gone. It doesn’t worry him, though, not when he can see and hear Steve getting the lubricant. “You called me Lieutenant before,” he observes.

“I did.”

“So will you be fucking Loki or Henry?”

Steve grabs his arm and pulls him up. He looks into the green eyes, so willing to be whatever Steve wants. He steps closer but makes sure they don’t touch anywhere except where his hand is making contact. “I’ll be fucking you.”

“Hard?” Loki asks hopefully.

Steve smiles. He makes a show of putting the lubricant in his hand and coating both his and Loki’s cocks with it. He pushes the Trickster onto the bed then puts the lubricant away. He comes back and orders the god to turn around.

Loki flips onto his stomach.

“Ass up.”

“Could we not use the swing?” the god asks quietly. There is a moment of silence before he feels leather hitting his ass again. The resulting moan drips with arousal.

Steve grabs his arm again and forces him up. He pulls and pushes the god towards the wall. He pins him there, his chest against Loki’s back. His lips are pressed to the god’s ear. “Are you questioning me?” He sticks a finger into the god as he licks and sucks on the ear.

Loki moans. “N-no,” he gasps. “Merely a suggestion,” he tries to explain as the soldier works to relax him. A second finger invades him. He can’t help but clamp down around it. “Min elskede,” he moans.

“Mon amore,” Steve breathes back. He begins kissing Loki’s shoulder, teasing the skin with licking and biting and sucking. In fact, he gives a nice hard bite as he forces a third finger into the god.

“May I touch?” Loki asks with a groan.

“Touch what, Kitten? What do you want to touch?”

“Me. You. Anything.”

Steve chuckles. “Sounding a little desperate there, Kitten. You okay?”

“You make me desperate. You make me hunger and ache.”

“What do you ache for?”

“You’re touch. You’re taste. I love you.”

Steve removes his fingers and gently turns the god around. “I love you back.” He kisses Loki, a gentle, needful kiss. “On the swing, Kitten.” But he doesn’t let the god pass.

Loki moves his pelvis, ensuring their cocks rub together.

The Captain growls and drags the Trickster to the swing, or at least the hook. But it only takes a moment for the God of Mischief to use magic to get the swing hung. They work together to get Loki on, his chest pointed towards his lover, his knees bent and legs spread apart.

Steve pulls him in and immediately thrusts into him.

They both sigh in relief. Then they kiss again and again as their bodies begin to protest at the lack of movement. Loki begins to whimper.

“Patience, Kitten,” Steve says against the god’s mouth. He runs his fingertips over every bit of flesh he can reach.

“I need you,” Loki tries to explain.

“I know. I need you, too.”

The god smiles. “You need me back,” he corrects.

Steve returns the smile and thrusts as he slowly says each word of, “I need you back.”

Loki trembles at the sensations, the words, and the love behind them. “I believe you.”

“I’m sorry, Kitten. I’m sorry if I ever made you doubt it.”

“You didn’t,” he breathes as Steve continues his slow deep thrusts.

“I’m sorry I hurt you.”

“I’m not. I need you to hurt me. Please,” Loki begs. “Please hurt me. Please fuck me.” He kisses the soldier, forces his tongue into the hungry mouth.

It works. Steve’s movements become harder, rougher. He pushes and pulls the swing until they’re both groaning and thinking incoherently. He takes Loki’s cock in his hand and starts pumping it.

Loki throws his head back at the feeling. He’s using Steve’s shoulders to help move the swing.

Steve takes Loki to the edge of release then lets go of the cock.

The god growls in anger.

“Lesson 7,” Steve breathes. He speaks each word on a thrust. “I decide when you come.”

“Please.”

“No,” he whispers in his lover’s ear.

“Please,” Loki says again.

Steve pulls out and steps away. “No.”

They look at each other, chests heaving and cocks erect.

“Touch yourself,” Steve orders.

Loki lets go of one of the straps and begins to stroke himself. His thumb glides across the tip, causing him to moan lasciviously.

“Stop,” Steve chokes out. He rushes to the hanging god and immediately thrusts inside him again. This time there is an urgency to his movements. He clings to the god, unwilling to let him go. He thrusts in hard over and over again. Steve wants to lose himself in Loki, to disappear inside the god where he’s loved and accepted. 

He bites Loki’s shoulder. At first he’s careful not to break the skin. But then Loki cries, “Harder!” 

Steve bites harder and tastes the familiar metallic warmth of the god’s blood. It makes his movements more deliberate, more needful. He reaches down and starts pumping Loki’s cock again.

“Yes,” the god moans. “Yes!”

Steve is close. He is so very close. He forces his head up and presses his lips against Loki’s ear. “Come for me, Kitten.” He runs his thumb over the head of Loki’s cock. Then he pulls hard as his cock brushes against the god’s prostate.

Loki shudders as his semen coats their torsos in spurts.

Steve can feel his lover’s body contract. He bites down on the god’s neck again. His head empties as his body takes over. It doesn’t take long before he finds his own release.

When he can think again, the Captain chuckles. He gives his love a gentle kiss and chuckles again.

“What?” Loki asks as Steve pulls out of him.

“Sam said we have a kinky love life.”

He doesn’t quite understand. “And you find that humorous?”

Steve runs a hand cross Loki’s cheek, his blue eyes full of love. “I find that amazing. I find you amazing.” He helps Loki off the swing. “Are you okay?”

Loki gives him a loving smile with just a hint of mischief. “You said it yourself. I’m perfect.” He gets pulled into a kiss that leads to another and another.

They finally make it to the bathroom where they clean up. Then they return to bed, Steve grabbing and putting on his boxer shorts on the way. They lie in bed and read Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix but only after Steve promises he’ll try not to get too emotional.

Before they begin though, Steve needs to be sure of something. “I want you to feel safe with me, Kitten. If I ever scare you…I want you say something. Or better yet stop me. Do whatever you need to do so I won’t hurt you.”

“There is only one thing I ever need to do and that is to simply say Yggdrasil.”

“But if I’m lost…?”

“You will never be that lost from me.”

Steve kisses the top of his head, and he begins to read the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least three of you thought Steve needed to talk to Sam, so that’s what he did. So thank you skydancer2000, Dragonsrose4, and FireChildSlytherin5 (all ff) for helping Steve to see he needed help. It helped a lot just to get it off his chest. Now that he has something to lose again, all of those memories have resurfaced. He’s working through them as best he can.
> 
> Dragonsrose4 also wanted to see the conversation between Peter and Tony. Thank you for suggesting that. It brought a much-needed comic break between two heavy sections.
> 
> As for that other heavy section, it was time for Charles to let Erik know that he can walk again. FireChildSlytherin5 requested that Charles walk to Erik and that chess be involved. And they got to talk about Mystique a bit. But more importantly, I got to indulge in a little young Charles/Erik smuttiness. I hope you didn’t mind.
> 
> Steve found Loki alone on the roof of Stark Tower because HKHolmes911 (ao3) noted that Loki was probably a very solitary creature before Steve came along and would need some time alone every so often just to clear his head and think through some things.
> 
> The spanking was for ewhitear (ao3). It wasn’t exactly over Steve’s knee, but I hope you liked it nonetheless. It was a nice way for them to start getting back into the groove of things after the roughness of their last encounter.
> 
> I hope this chapter wasn’t too much of a downer. Steve had some things he needed to work through. And it was time for Erik to see Charles again. Thank you for reading and sticking with this story. I love you all, and I hope you are having a wonderful day. And here is an extra-special hug to those of you who comment. *hug* Until next time…


	115. To Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairings** : Steve & Loki (explicit), Logan & Bruce, Thor & Storm (explicit), Clint & Natasha (explicit), Pepper & Tony, Phil & Jackie, Sam & Melinda, Peter & Gwen  
>  **Explicit Content:** Vaginal Sex, Lightning Palm, Erotic Dancing

Steve and Loki decide to invite Logan and Bruce to the strip poker party. Steve has been feeling bad about excluding them. So Thursday night during dinner, they tell the men about it.

“Sorry about the late notice,” Steve apologizes.

Logan thanks them, but they already have plans. They are going to pick up Rogue and take her to Prince Edward Island. She read the Anne of Green Gables book series as a girl and always wanted to visit. So Bruce and Logan are taking her there.

“This series of books, they are histories?” Thor asks.

Bruce tells him they are not. They’re just set in a real place. “And the island has really embraced it. There’s Anne of Green Gables stuff everywhere.”

“I’m sure she’ll love it, then,” Loki says. “She is still doing well, yes?”

“Yep. She misses you, though.”

The Trickster smiles at that. “That’s sweet. Do tell her I miss her as well. And I’ll see her when Steve goes up to teach.”

“So you’re gonna do it?” Logan asks the artist.

“Yeah. I’m looking forward to it. Not sure how good I’ll be but…” he shrugs. “I thought we could use Loki as a model. He’s got great features.” He takes the god’s hand and runs his thumb over it.

Thor does not look happy but doesn’t say anything.

Bruce suddenly remembers the problem that Tony wanted him to ask Loki about. He explains that they are having issues with the terrain in The Basement. “Tony wanted to make it more like the Holodeck and have the floor move so you wouldn’t be limited by the size of the room. We thought of putting it on a belt, but then it would only work on one axis.”

“Simple. Turn the axis,” Thor says.

“Square room. Not so simple,” Bruce replies.

“Still,” Loki notes, “Thor’s suggestion has merit. If we used a circular platform rather than the entire square floor, it could be done.”

“Eliminate the corners,” Bruce muses. “That could work. Do you have time to look at it now? I know Tony was going to go back after dinner to mess around with it.”

Loki agrees. And once the kitchen is clean, he and Bruce head to the lab.

Steve walks out of the kitchen to find Logan and Thor sitting on the couch and watching baseball. He takes one of the chairs.

“Steve Rogers, I would have words with you,” Thor says.

Steve knew this was coming. He just wasn’t sure when. “Okay. Did you want to go somewhere more private?”

“Hey, don’t mind me,” Logan says, his eyes still on the t.v. “You two can talk all you want.”

“Is this about Loki?” Steve asks just to make sure.

“It is.” Thor says nothing else.

“Okay,” the Captain finally says. “What about ‘im?”

“I do not believe you are the best thing for him.”

The words immediately put Steve on the defensive. “Oh? And who do you believe is?”

Thor realizes he doesn’t have an answer to that. “He should be with his family,” he replies.

“He is with his family. And I’m with mine.”

“No. You are lovers, nothing more. I am his family. Odin and Frigga are his family.”

That pisses Steve off. His hands clench into two fists as he takes a deep cleansing breath, not noticing Logan discretely watching him. His shoulders and hands relax. The Captain looks directly at the God of Thunder and says, “I _am_ his family. But fine. Just let me get this straight. You think he’d be better off with the people that tortured him and took his children. Is that right?”

Thor looks away in shame. “There were reasons. Not good reasons,” he adds quickly before the Captain can interrupt. “But we thought it was for the best.”

“I had reasons, too, Thor. Not good reasons. Reasons that stemmed from fear and anger and jealousy. The difference between his Asgardian family and me is that I knew immediately I was wrong. And I knew I had no right to do what I did. Can your parents say the same? Can you?”

“I love my brother,” the god declares vehemently.

“I’m not saying you don’t,” Steve points out, still calm. “In fact, I know that you do. What I am saying is that you don’t deserve him.”

“And you do?”

“More than you. You didn’t even question it when they said they were going to put Loki through losing his children again.”

“It was what the people wanted.”

“And that justifies putting Loki through that Hell again?” Steve asks, anger creeping into his voice. He takes another breath.

Thor searches his mind. “Mother protected him.”

“Not enough. Thor, you were there. You saw him relive those memories. Geez. You were there when it happened. How could you put him through that again?”

“How could you punch him and strangle him? How can you cut him open and hit him over and over and call it play?”

Steve says nothing. His body becomes dangerously still except for the flaring of his nostrils.

Logan shifts, ready to break the two apart if necessary.

“Well?” Thor asks. “Can you answer that, hero man?” he goads.

Logan decides to intervene then. “You know what –” He’s stopped by a raised index finger from the Captain.

Steve’s voice is quiet, controlled. “I’m not the one sleeping with every piece of ass that will have me. You have no right to judge our sex life.”

“I have every right. He is my brother.”

“And you failed him. I’m the one who brought him back. I’m the one who’s helping him accept who he is. I’m the one who’s there when he has a nightmare, the one who held him after he went through losing his kids again. I’m the one who picks up the pieces. Not you.”

“You’re the one who hurts him,” Thor snaps back. A crack of thunder can be heard outside.

Steve’s voice remains eerily calm. “Who hurt him first, Thor? Who taught him he was a monster? Who was so quick to blame him for his brother’s death?”

“Not I,” Thor exclaims. “I believed him. I was the only one.”

“And yet he still felt the need to go to Angrboda for comfort.”

“That witch warped his mind!” Another crack of thunder is heard. It makes the building vibrate.

“Why don't we all calm down,” Logan suggests.

Steve is calm. It surprises him how calm he is. “You will always be his brother, Thor. And he will always love you. But he isn’t your responsibility. He doesn’t need you to protect him. In case you hadn’t noticed, he’s a pretty powerful wizard. He can take care of himself. And he’s certainly old enough to choose where he wants to be.”

“Except he does not think straight when it comes to you,” Thor notes in frustration.

That makes Steve smile. He knows it shouldn’t, but it’s nice to know that the feeling is mutual. “What do you want me to do, Thor? I’m not giving him up.”

“Stop hurting him,” Thor orders.

“You first,” he replies.

“I’m not the one abusing him!”

Steve takes another breath. “I lost control. I’ve apologized to him. And I’m going to do my best to make sure it never happens again. That’s all I can do.” He looks over at Logan and asks, “What’s the score?”

Thor stands and looks down at his brother’s lover. “We aren’t done yet.”

The Captain’s eyes move to the God of Thunder. He waits, deciding that he will not be the first to speak. If Thor wants to keep the discussion going, then the god can damn well speak first. He continues to look at Thor and wonders how often this tactic has been used to intimidate others, how many were goaded into this particular pissing match, how many backed down and agreed to whatever the god wanted.

“Well?” Thor asks.

Steve wills himself not to smile. “Well?” he repeats.

“What do you have to say for yourself?”

“I’ve said everything I needed to say.”

Thor reaches out, his fingers pointing towards the hall. Mjolnir comes and lands in his hand. “I said – What do you have to say for yourself.”

Steve stands, causing Logan to stand just in case. The Captain looks directly into Thor’s eyes and says, “I’m going to bed. Have a good night.” He starts to walk away.

“Steve!” the god roars as more thunder rumbles.

Loki’s voice comes from overhead. “What in the Nine Realms is going on down there? Thor, why do you have Mjolnir?”

There is a moment of silence before Steve answers. “He was showing it to me. I was telling him how I carved the pattern into your back that night on Asgard.” He knows he shouldn’t have said that, but he couldn’t resist.

Thor’s eyes narrow. He rests the hammer on the side table that stands between him and Steve. “And I was telling the Captain how only those worthy may lift Mjolnir. Go ahead, Captain. Try to lift it. Let us see who is the worthier man.”

Loki has told Steve about Mjolnir and the curse or condition that surrounds being able to lift it. Steve’s first question had been, “Worthy of what?” The Trickster didn’t know. Steve assumes it is something only Thor has. So when he reaches out and takes the handle, he has no expectation of being able to lift it.

Imagine his and Thor’s surprise when Mjolnir rises off the table. Both men look at the hammer supported solely by Steve’s arm then back at each other in confusion.

Tony’s voice exclaims, “I knew that was a bunch of bullshit. How heavy is it, Steve?”

“Not very,” he admits.

“Put it down,” Thor requests, his voice full of uncertainty. When the hammer is back on the table, he turns to the other man in the room. “Logan, if you would please try.” He motions towards the hammer.

Logan walks towards it and tries to pick it up. He can’t. He pulls up on it with all of his strength, using first one hand then two. His grunts fill both the room he is in and the lab where Loki, Tony, and Bruce are. The hammer will not budge. “I can’t lift it.”

“Again,” Thor says to Steve.

The Captain picks up Mjolnir and holds it at eye level.

Thor is in awe. “Mjolnir deems you worthy.” He doesn’t quite understand.

Loki’s voice is gleeful. “Well if anyone is worthy of lifting Mjolnir, it’s Captain Steve Rogers. Congratulations, Darling. Now see if you can command the lightning.”

“I don’t…” The Captain hands the hammer back to its owner. “I don’t want it.”

“Why wouldn’t you want it?” Tony asks. “I’d want it.”

“The hammer is Thor’s weapon. I like my shield just fine.” He looks at the blond god. “I don’t want what’s yours, Thor. I never have.”

Thor nods. He feels the need to reevaluate what he knows. His emotions are in a swirl. There is relief that Loki is with someone worthy. There is confusion that it is the man who hit him. There is both jealousy and kinship towards the only other person who has ever been able to lift it.

“What does it mean?” Bruce’s voice asks. “Could Steve really be able to control lightning with it?”

Logan suggests they save the questions for another time.

Thor excuses himself and goes to the elevator. He has a sudden need to visit Storm.

“Darling?” Loki’s voice asks. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Steve says. “Just surprised.”

“I’m not,” the Trickster tells him proudly. 

Bruce’s voice comes next. “Well as exciting as that all was, we should probably get back to work. Tony’s got a curfew we don’t want to break.”

Steve goes to the couch and sits where Thor had been.

“Well that was interestin’,” Logan notes. “I gotta hand it to ya. You handled it a lot better than I would ‘ve.”

“Which part?”

“The part where Thor kept wanting to fight you. I couldn’t have remained as calm.”

Steve admits that before he went to see Sam, he probably would have lost his temper. “I respect Thor. And I know he loves Loki, but he doesn’t understand him.”

“And you do?”

“Better than most.”

Logan nods. “So who’s Sam?”

Steve tells his old army buddy about the Marine and his work with Veterans. He explains how he and Sam have helped each other get through some of the rougher periods. He looks at his oldest friend. “I just realized I’ve never asked you if you have nightmares or panic attacks.”

“I’m pretty sure everyone who’s been to war has had nightmares,” Logan replies.

“Did you notice if they got worse when you started up with Bruce?”

Logan’s blue eyes look over at his friend. “Hard to say. Did have a bad one, though, when we were camping one night. Got so bad the claws came out. Only woke up after Hulk threw me against a tree. Woke up to a broken back and the green guy roarin’ at me. Watched as the three wounds in his side closed up.”

“Geez.”

“Yeah. I had a lot of apologizing to do that morning. Bruce being Bruce did just as much apologizing to me.” He shakes his head. “Actually, now that I think about it, it feels like the nightmares aren’t as bad since meeting Bruce.”

“Really? Huh.” Steve can’t help but wonder why. “Do you feel safer with him?”

“I feel…I don’t know,” he ends lamely. “I take it yours have gotten worse since meeting Loki?”

“Before, I was processing what had happened, trying to make sense of it. But now…now I have someone to lose. I have a new life. I have new friends.” He smiles at Logan. “I have an old friend, one I’m very grateful for.”

“Did you ever find out whatever happened to the Fightin’ Commandos?”

“I did.” Steve tells Logan all what he knows, and they reminisce about their time in Europe during the war.

xxx

Thor finds Storm. She takes one look at him and knows something is wrong. They go outside and sit under the stars.

She doesn’t press him for information. She knows he’ll talk whenever he is ready. Instead, she points out the North Star.

The gesture reminds Thor of Jane and of their early courtship, sitting on the roof of a building in New Mexico and talking about the stars. It is different this time. Storm is not an astrophysicist. She admires the stars purely for their beauty.

Thor in turn points to the approximate location of Asgard. In a strange way, it feels like he’s cheating on Jane. And instead of continuing to look at the stars, he begins to pick at the grass around them.

Storm tells him she’s looking forward to the strip poker game. 

“Logan will not be there,” Thor tells her.

“Yeah. I know. I’ve already seen him naked, though, so no big deal.” She knew that would get a reaction. She refuses to elaborate, instead asking who will be at the game.

Thor starts listing a few people, but his voice trails off. “Steve lifted Mjolnir,” he tells her.

“He did? I thought you were the only one who could lift it.”

“As did I. I was wrong.”

She can’t help but notice that he doesn’t seem very happy about it. Thor tries to explain that it isn’t unhappiness but rather confusion. How can someone who treated his brother that way be deemed worthy? Storm wonders if worthiness can change.

“It can,” he tells her. He gives her some of his history, how Mjolnir came to have that condition, and how he finally became worthy to yield her. “It was only after I set aside my own glory, once I sacrificed myself purely for the protection of others that my powers were returned to me.”

“And you don’t think Captain America would do that?” When he says nothing, she asks how Steve reacted to lifting the famous hammer. What he tells her only solidifies her belief. “The fact that he didn’t want it is exactly why he’s worthy of it,” she tells him.

Angry eyes turn to her. “So you know how Mjolnir works?”

Storm meets his glare with one of her own. “I know that most people would not have given you your hammer back without a fight.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying for all his faults, Steve Rogers is probably the best man other than Professor X that I’ve ever met. No one is perfect, Thor. Not even you.”

“I know I am not perfect,” he snaps.

“Obviously, since you’re trying to pick a fight with me for no good reason.”

“I’m not,” he starts but stops abruptly with a sigh. “Do you know what angered me the most?”

“What?”

“He was correct in almost all he said.”

“In almost all he said about what?” Storm asks.

Thor tells her what he remembers of his conversation with Steve. He laments again how the Captain was correct in almost all that he said.

Storm gives him an encouraging smile. “See? The fact that you can admit that means there’s hope for you yet.” She bumps his shoulder with hers. “Now I’ve been waiting oh so patiently for you to kiss me. And if you don’t do it soon, I’m going to have to take matters into my own hands.”

Thoughts of Steve and Loki almost immediately recede to the back of Thor’s mind. “And what would taking matters into your own hands entail?” he asks with a flirtatious smile.

“Well, first I’d probably lean in real close,” she replies as she does just that. “Then I’d probably run my hand down your very impressive arm.” Her fingers lightly trace his muscles.

“And then?” Thor asks as he leans in closer.

“And then I’d take your hand in mine and kiss every one of your knuckles.” Storm pulls his hand up to her lips and does just that.

He leans in closer still, their lips now an inch or two apart. “And then?”

“And then I’d wait,” she replies as her heart continues its thumping.

Neither notices the storm clouds that are forming around them as Thor leans in and pulls back. Storm moves with him as though participating in some strange head dance where the distance between their lips never closes and never moves too far apart.

Finally Thor presses his lips against hers. It’s only for a moment, only a taste as a bolt of lightning travels between the clouds above them. It also sends a tiny bolt of lightning between them.

Storm initiates the second kiss, gently taking his bottom lip between hers before pulling back. Both feel that same jolt of electricity as a light shower begins to fall.

“We should probably stop doing this outside,” she says.

In reply, Thor pulls her roughly against him and claims her lips for his own. The rain falls heavier as his tongue invades her mouth, searching for and finding hers again and again. 

Her fingers bury themselves in the hair at the back of his neck. She pulls him closer.

He leans back until he is lying down, Storm on top of him.

They’ve been in this position before. Thor hopes it will not end the same way. He keeps his hands on her back. He’s learned to not let them wander too much. Last time, she stopped him as soon as he grabbed her ass. He does not intend to make the same mistake again. He will do his best to let her set the pace this time.

Storm did not expect to get here so quickly. She thought they would sit and kiss for a long while first. He is obviously hungry for her. She finds herself feeling just as hungry for him. But the rain also has her feeling cold. It’s just as well. She isn’t quite ready to give herself to him just yet. The next date, though…The next date she is definitely going to sleep with him. But it has to be a date not one of these drop-by’s.

She pulls away, sits up, and clears the sky. “Sorry,” she says between heavy breaths. “Almost lost myself.”

“You say that is though it were a bad thing,” Thor says still lying on the ground.

“It is. I want to be fully myself when we’re finally intimate.”

“You tease me beyond measure, woman,” Thor says in frustration.

She looks at him with amusement, allowing herself to appreciate how the wet t-shirt looks on him. “You are such a drama queen. Anyone ever tell you that?”

“Tony has called me that once or twice,” he admits. He reaches out to her as his eyes linger on her breasts, the red blouse wet and clinging to them.

Storm entwines her fingers in his. “Not tonight.”

“When?”

“Next time you take me out on a date. And I want a full date. Dinner and some entertainment. I’ll pay for dinner. You pay for the entertainment. And afterwards we’ll go back to wherever is closest.”

“So the strip poker would not count?”

She had forgotten about that, and it is obvious from her expression. The X-Man takes a moment to consider the situation. “How about I buy you lunch that day, and you take me to a movie?”

Thor smiles broadly. “Then after strip poker, we will return to Stark Tower where I shall make passionate love to you.”

“Promises. Promises,” Storm says.

“More kissing?” he asks as he swings their arms side-to-side.

“I think you should go home and apologize to Steve.”

“Apologize?!” He looks as though he’s been betrayed.

Storm just shakes her head. “Total drama queen,” she says under breath. “Fine. If you don’t want to apologize then at least try to clear the air with him. He is living with your brother,” she reminds him.

Thor scowls. “Did I tell you that Loki said if I were to make him choose between us that he would choose Steve every time?”

“You didn’t. I’m sorry. I know that had to hurt.”

“It did. But I cannot say I was surprised. And if I were being truly honest with myself, I would agree with his decision.” His eyes show just how much that pains him.

“You should really tell them that.”

Thor nods. With a sigh, he lets go of her hand and slowly stands. The God of Thunder gives the Weather Witch one last kiss before using Mjolnir to launch himself into the sky.

The flight to Manhattan dries him off.

His first stop is the lab. He apologizes to the scientists for the intrusion. Then he looks at his brother and says, “I apologize. You know better than I what is best for you. I will try my best to be supportive and to be here should you need me.”

Loki wishes the words surprised him more. “This is because Steve was able to lift Mjolnir, isn’t it.”

“Yes,” Thor admits. “Partly.”

“I should be angry that you still require confirmation of what I tell you, but I am too tired and do not wish to argue the point.” Loki scrutinizes his brother, recalls how close they used to be, how distant they became. They had been doing better, had begun to be brothers again. He wants so much to be brothers again. “Apology accepted. I trust you will be saying something similar to Steve.”

“I shall.”

“Good. Then let us speak no more of it. Come. Embrace me, and we shall be brothers once more.”

Relief relaxes Thor’s face. He hugs his brother most happily and kisses both his cheeks.

After wishing Tony and Bruce a good night, Thor returns to the Avengers Floor where Steve and Logan are still watching the game. They are both yelling at the players on the television. Thor waits quietly until there is a commercial.

“Friend Steve, I wish to apologize,” he begins as the Captain rises from the couch. “I was wrong to question your love for Loki and your worthiness to be with him.”

“No, Thor, you weren’t,” Steve replies much to the god’s surprise. “You love your brother. You want to protect him. I understand that instinct. And I’m grateful he has someone else in his life who loves him so much they’re willing to sacrifice friendships because of it.” He walks to where the god stands. “I consider you a friend, Thor. More than that, I consider you family. Not because of Loki. You’re part of the Avengers family. We fought together. I value your opinion not only as a warrior but also as a man. I’m sorry if I didn’t make that clear earlier.”

He takes a breath before continuing. “Just to be clear I love your brother. I know what I did was wrong. And I’m going to do my damnedest to make up for it and never do it again. But if I do, I trust you and Loki will be there to kick my ass.”

Thor smiles at that. “Indeed we will.”

“Good,” Steve says. He holds out his hand. “Friends?”

“No. Brothers.” Thor takes Steve’s forearm in his hand, and they shake that way. The god wishes them good-night and goes to his room with a much lighter heart. He wishes to make sure his room will be clean when Storm comes in two nights.

“Well ain’t that a kicker,” Logan says when he’s sure the god is gone. “How much do you think that had to do with you lifting his precious hammer?”

“I don’t know. I don’t really care honestly. I’m just glad it’s done.”

Logan nods. “Hey, since you’re up, how about grabbin’ me a beer?”

xxx

Loki slides into bed beside Steve trying hard not to wake him. He fails.

“What time is it?” Steve mumbles.

“It’s 2:30.”

The Captain turns and wraps an arm and a leg around the god. “I thought Tony’s curfew was Midnight.”

“It is. Bruce and I stayed later.” He feels a kiss on his shoulder. “Why was Thor really holding Mjolnir?”

“Pissing contest,” the soldier mumbles.

“Pissing contest? I don’t understand.”

“Don’t worry, Kitten. We worked it out.”

“Are you sure?”

Steve hums his assent. He feels Loki shift in his arms and the press of cool lips against his. He smiles. “Love you,” he sighs.

“I love you back, Darling.” Loki watches his love, gazes at the long lashes of the closed eyes and the plump lips that have relaxed. His eyes linger on the curve of the nose where air from deep breaths pass and on the moles on his cheek. Steve looks pure, innocent. And yet what wondrous pleasures come from him. He kisses the nose of the sleeping man.

He truly hopes Thor is over whatever issues he had. He doesn’t like fighting with his brother. Well, not about big things like this. It’s rather fun to bicker about the small things.

The god takes one last look at his love before finally closing his eyes.

xxx

Loki is busy prepping the loft with Natasha and Clint as Steve goes to pick up Sam from the train station. May, Coulson, and Jackie will be coming from the airport. Storm and Thor will be flying in together. And Tony and Pepper will be riding together.

Steve and Sam arrive first with beer, scotch, and wine. Clint is the only one Sam hasn’t met. They get introduced.

“So you’re the reason Natasha won’t pay me any mind,” Sam says as he shakes Clint’s hand. His smile is friendly and wide.

“I don’t know. Is it?” he asks Natasha.

“I don’t date Marines,” she replies.

Loki returns from the bathroom and immediately says hello to Sam. Then she goes and gives Steve a kiss. “Hello, Darling.”

“Hello, Kitten,” Steve replies. “You look beautiful as always.” Then he turns his eyes to Sam to see the look on his friend’s face. He isn’t disappointed.

Sam looks very confused.

“I did tell you Loki can turn into a woman.”

“Yeah, but I thought like a woman who still looked like a guy not someone with curves and shit.”

“Well aren’t you the smooth talker,” Loki says sarcastically. “I hope you do better with Melinda.”

“Oh, don’t you worry. I’ll do just fine, assuming she’s my type.”

Steve chuckles. “And here I thought they were all your type.”

“Contrary to popular myth, I do have a type.” He turns back to Loki. “Damn, Steve. You weren’t kidding when you said you get the best of both worlds.”

“And which world do you prefer?” Loki asks.

“Definitely this one.”

Steve puts the alcohol in the kitchen and goes to look at the setup. “A glass table?”

“Natasha’s idea,” Loki informs him.

The spy explains that it will make it easier to see everyone. “Nowhere to hide,” she says looking at Steve. “I hope you’re prepared to show it all, Captain.”

The super soldier looks her directly in the eyes and says, “You gonna fall to your old trick of going topless first?”

“You gonna actually let yourself look?” she retorts with a small smile.

Loki smiles as well. “Don’t worry, Natasha. No doubt Steve will look at you just as Clint will be looking at me.”

“Only because you’re a woman,” the archer clarifies. 

Loki ignores him. “And I shall be looking at every single one of you. But that leaves the question, who will Sam be looking at?”

“Guess we’ll just have to wait and see,” Sam replies.

They hear thunder. “And there are Thor and Storm,” Loki says. She turns to Steve. “Would you open the wine please?”

“Absolutely. Did you remember that Pepper is allergic to strawberries?”

“Yes I remembered. We have chocolate mousse for dessert.”

“And dinner?” Sam asks. “Smells good whatever it is.”

“Chicken parmesan, a greek salad, some pasta, and mixed vegetables,” Loki replies. “We’ll eat first once everyone gets here. Then we’ll go over the rules, make sure we all have the same number of garments, and then the fun shall begin.”

There is a loud knock on the door. Loki was right. Thor and Storm enter. Steve introduces them to Sam.

Almost immediately afterwards, Tony and Pepper arrive. They get introduced to Sam. Once he learns that Sam is a Marine, Tony asks if he knows Rhodey. “You’d probably know him as Colonel James Rhodes.”

“I heard of him. Never had the pleasure of meeting him though. If memory serves, he snagged one of your suits. Calls himself War Machine.”

“That’s right. Jealous?” the billionaire asks.

“Why would he be jealous?” Pepper asks as Steve gets a text.

“War Machine is a kick-ass suit.”

“Maybe he doesn’t need to compensate for anything by wearing a kick-ass suit,” she replies pointedly.

“Everyone wants a kick-ass suit,” Tony reasons.

Steve announces that Coulson is stuck in traffic and will be a bit late.

Sam tells Pepper that Tony is correct. Everyone wants a kick-ass suit. “I just don’t want that particular kick-ass suit.”

“Oh?” Tony asks.

“I had my own back in Afghanistan.” He explains that he was in the Falcon program.

“Falcon…Falcon…” Tony searches his memory.

“Jetpacks with wings,” Sam prompts.

“Right! We didn’t create many of those. There were complaints about the pilots being too exposed.”

“I can see that,” Sam says, memories of his partner Riley coming unbidden. “Still, I did love that thing. Steve keeps offering you to get me one.”

“Oh, he has?”

Pepper asks about Sam’s work at the VA. He’s telling her about some of the programs they have when Natasha hands Pepper a glass of wine. Tony interrupts to find out how Sam met Steve. The Marine happily tells the story as Clint walks over to listen in.

In the kitchen Loki asks Natasha if she’s noticed.

“Noticed what?”

“Storm and Thor,” the goddess replies.

“Kind of obvious. Guess Storm finally said yes.”

“I’m not so sure. Shall we find out?” A playful smile graces her lips.

Steve walks over and asks what they’re doing. He isn’t sure he likes the look on his lover’s face.

“Nothing,” they both say innocently. That’s when Steve knows they are up to something.

Natasha decides that Storm needs a drink. Loki fills another wine glass and hands it to her. “Happy hunting,” she says, knowing full well Steve is sure to question her words. When he turns to her with blue eyes that demand an explanation, she wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a kiss on the nose. “I love you. Did you know that?”

“I did know that,” he says as he holds her waist. “I love you back. And you’re trying to distract me from whatever Tasha is doing.”

“She’s trying to determine if Thor and Storm have had sex yet.”

“That’s not really any of our business, Kitten.”

“Perhaps not, but aren’t you even a little curious?”

“Nope,” Steve replies, pulling her closer. “You keep me pretty well distracted.”

Loki pouts, prompting the super soldier to ask what’s wrong. “Nothing. Just now I’m wishing we were alone in Brooklyn rather than here.”

Steve smiles at that. “Don’t worry, Kitten. Tonight will be fun. Then we can head to Brooklyn after if you want.”

“I want,” she replies, running a finger over his lips. “You always make me want.”

“We can’t,” Steve tells her, a pained expression on his face. “Sam is staying at the Tower. It’d be rude to leave him there.”

Loki nods but tells Steve he will make it up to her later. 

Meanwhile the spy takes the wine to Storm who thanks her.

“Is there no beverage for me?” Thor asks.

“Beer. In the kitchen,” Natasha says. “That way,” she adds, gesturing towards it with her head.

Thor chuckles and goes to the kitchen.

“So,” Natasha starts. “You and Thor seem close. Guess you decided you let him wait long enough.”

“Longer than he wanted. Longer than I wanted. And we still have to wait a little longer.”

“So…tonight?”

“Tonight,” Storm confirms. “Assuming the world doesn’t suddenly need saving.”

Loki joins them. “Did you have to send Thor to the kitchen?”

Natasha’s face remains blank, passive. “Did he interrupt something?”

“A nice quiet moment.”

“Tough.”

Storm laughs then apologizes. She notes Loki’s necklace. “That’s the one that matches Thor’s right?”

“Yes,” Loki says as his hand automatically touches it. “I wanted it to be a peace offering. No doubt you’ve gotten an earful about us.”

“I have. I told him you could take care of yourself.”

“Thank you.”

Phil finally arrives with Jackie and Melinda. Everyone cheers. Jackie gets introduced to Storm and Sam. She also gets introduced to Loki again. Melinda gets introduced to everyone. When she meets Thor, all she can do is stare and watch with her mouth open as he kisses her hand and gives her that megawatt smile.

Phil takes a picture of it and immediately sends it to Skye.

“I understand you worked with my brother,” Thor tells the Agent.

“Nice to meet you,” she replies.

Steve steers her away from Thor and introduces her to Sam. The Captain tells them they will be partnered together during the game. He hopes they don’t mind.

Sam gives his winning smile and says, “Naw. I don’t mind at all. In fact, I look forward to it.”

Now over the mild brain melt that occurred when meeting Thor, Melinda appears unimpressed. She raises an eyebrow and gives a one-shoulder shrug. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

Natasha walks up to the Agent. “May,” she greets in a monotone.

“Romanoff,” the Calvary replies back with equal enthusiasm.

“Has Coulson warned you about Stark?”

“He has. We have a few talkers on the Bus. I’ll be fine.”

“Just try not to kill him,” Natasha tells her. “Believe it or not, he comes in quite useful.”

“Don’t worry,” Sam says. “I’ll keep her distracted.”

“Lucky me,” May says without any feeling. 

Sam just smiles wider. He loves a challenge.

They eat, serving the food buffet style and sitting around the glass table. Loki uses the controlled chaos to ask Natasha what she learned. The spy tells her that they’ll be consummating tonight. Loki sighs. “Expect thunderstorms then. Lots of thunderstorms.”

Natasha looks at her as though she’s just made the worst pun in the world then walks away to get her food.

xxx

Gwen and Helena are sitting on Gwen’s couch. The lights are off. The television is playing Halloween. The girls are clinging to each other, knees at their chests, eyes wide when they aren’t being covered by their hands.

“Why are we watching this?” Helena whispers.

“Because it’s scary,” Gwen whispers back just before they jump and scream when Michael Myers kills another victim.

“It’s stupid,” Helena says when she can talk again. “They’re all stupid.”

“Sshh.”

They watch as the other potential victims go about their business, the silent killer stalking them.

“Is ev-“ Gwen’s mom is interrupted by the Gwen’s scream. Hel sharply takes in a breath. 

“Geez, Mom. Just scare us half to death why don’t you.”

“Sorry. Just wanted to make sure everything was okay.”

Helena smiles at her. “It’s lovely, Ms. Stacy. Thank you.”

“The movie isn’t too scary for you?”

“No. It’s fine. Thank you.”

“Okay,” Gwen’s mother says. “Let me know if you need anything.”

Gwen is relieved that at least her brothers aren’t here to interrupt and try to scare them. She rewinds the movie to the point where they were interrupted and lets it play from there. They huddle up together again.

Ten minutes later, they jump when Gwen’s phone rings. She pauses the movie. “It’s Peter,” she says in exasperation. She answers the phone and talks to him for a moment. Her answers are short, trying to hurry the conversation. “We’re in the middle of a movie,” she explains. She tells him which one and that her mom is there. She puts him on speaker, and he says hello the Hel. A few moments later, they hang up, and the movie resumes.

xxx

Dinner is over, and everyone is seated around the table ready to play poker. On Steve and Loki’s right are Thor and Storm. Next to them are Clint and Natasha then Tony and Pepper. Beside the CEO are Phil and Jackie. And between them and Steve are Melinda and Sam.

Steve explains the rules. Since there are so many of them, they are playing as couples. “We’ll be playing with two decks of cards. Each person will be given a hand. Whoever has the worst hand, that person and their partner will have to take off one article of clothing. There is no folding. You must play your hand. The game ends when only one couple still has clothes on. Any questions?”

No one does.

Next order of business is to decide on the initial clothing count. Everyone counts what they are wearing now. Most people have between six and eight items. They decide on six, counting each shoe and sock individually. A few jackets and belts and shoes come off.

Loki – Two shoes. Skirt. Panties. Shirt. Bra. Total = 6  
Steve –Two socks. Pants. Boxers. Shirt. A-shirt. Total = 6  
Melinda – Pants. Belt. Panties. Shirt. Camisole. Bra. Total = 6  
Sam – Two socks. Pants. Boxers. Shirt. A-shirt. Total = 6  
Jackie – Two socks. Pants. Panties. Shirt. Bra. Total = 6  
Phil – Two socks. Pants. Belt. Boxers. Shirt. Total = 6  
Pepper – Shorts. Belt. Panties. Shirt. Camisole. Bra. Total = 6  
Tony – Two socks. Pants. Boxers. Shirt. A-shirt. Total = 6  
Natasha – Two shoes. Skirt. Panties. Shirt. Bra. Total = 6  
Clint – One shoe. Two socks. Pants. Boxers. Shirt. Total = 6  
Storm – Two shoes. Pants. Panties. Shirt. Bra. Total = 6  
Thor – Two shoes. Two socks. Pants. Shirt. Total = 6

Sam has been trying to get Agent May to smile since they met. He hasn’t been able to yet. As he takes off his shoes, he notes he didn’t think he’d have to take anything off before actually playing a hand.

“Having second thoughts?” Melinda asks.

“Nope. You?”

“Nope.”

Melinda is first dealer. Steve tells her she is allowed to make whatever she wants wild. She takes him up on that and makes Three’s a wildcard.

Thor loses the first hand. Loki is not surprised. “My apologies,” the God of Thunder says to Storm. She assures him it’s okay. He takes off his shirt, making Melinda and several others quite happy. Storm takes off a shoe.

The deal passes to Sam. 

Steve leans over to Melinda and softly says, “You’re welcome. By the way, Sam’s a great guy.”

“Hey!” Clint calls. “No conspiring.”

Melinda looks passively over at him. “Don’t worry your pretty little head about it, Hawkeye. We weren’t conspiring against you.” She looks over at Natasha. “He always this paranoid?”

“Loki messed with my brain,” Clint replies.

Phil pipes up then. “He’s always been paranoid.”

“Dinner was wonderful,” Pepper says as the cards get passed.

“Thank you, Pepper,” Loki replies. “Steve was afraid I’d forget about your food allergy. He must have reminded me 20 times.”

“Thanks, Steve,” the CEO says. She turns to Tony. “See? Steve remembers my allergy.”

Tony asks Steve to stop being so considerate and making it difficult for the men in the world.

Clint picks up his cards. “Somehow I don’t think Steve ’s to blame for how you treat Pepper.”

“Hey, I treat Pepper very well.”

“Of course you do,” Pepper assures him as though he were a child. “You just forget things. Which is why I usually have to buy my own birthday presents.”

“How sad,” Jackie says.

“On the contrary. This way I always get what I want,” the CEO says.

“Can we do that?” Clint asks Natasha.

“We don’t give each other presents,” she reminds him.

“Now that we’re dating, maybe we should? Or we could just give each other sex,” he suggests.

Sam smiles. “Is it true you all gave Steve sex toys for his birthday?”

The Avengers all smile. “Yes,” Pepper assures him. “You should have seen how red he got. It was the sweetest thing ever.”

“How have those presents treated you, by the way?” Tony asks as he drinks the scotch he brought.

“No complaints,” Steve replies as his eyes stay focused on his cards.

“So what were they?” Melinda asks.

Steve doesn’t answer so Loki starts to. “Kitten,” the super soldier warns.

“She asked.”

Sam comes to the rescue by asking if anyone wants to exchange any cards.

At the end of the round, Melinda is the loser. “To bad there’s no bluffing,” she says as she takes off her belt. Sam takes off a sock.

“No doubt you’d clean us all out,” Sam says. “Except maybe Natasha.” He gets a nod of approval from the spy.

“ _We’d_ clean them out,” May corrects.

“Right. Yeah.”

It’s Jackie’s deal. They are reshuffling after each hand. “Six’s and eights are wild,” she declares.

“What’s the strangest birthday gift you’ve ever gotten?” Sam asks Melinda.

“Probably the jar with a heart in it.”

“Okay. Care to elaborate?”

As Jackie deals the last card, Phil says, “It was much funnier in my head. We were having a discussion about The Wizard of Oz.”

Steve is silently thrilled that he’ll know exactly what they’re talking about.

“We were trying to decide who was whom in the story. Melinda was the Tin Man. And I was –”

“Let me guess,” Tony says excitedly. “You were Toto.”

Clint shakes his head. “No way. He was Dorothy.”

Loki tells them they’re both wrong. “Obviously Coulson is a flying monkey.”

“Loki,” Steve admonishes.

“What? Monkeys are cute, and they work for the Wicked Witch.”

“Scarecrow,” Natasha decides as Steve gives Loki a small shake of the head.

“It was the Scarecrow,” Phil verifies.

Clint looks at May. “Please tell me you got him a pickled brain for his birthday.”

“I did,” she says proudly.

Steve starts to sing softly. “I could while away the hours Conferring with the flowers, Consulting with the rain.” He puts down two cards to exchange them.

“Don’t stop,” Loki requests.

Sam takes up the song. “And my head I’d be scratchin’ As my thoughts were busy hatchin’.”

Both men sing together with Phil joining in, “If I only had a brain.”

“There!” Sam exclaims suddenly making several people jump. He points at Melinda. “There was a smile right there. Don’t try to deny it.”

Melinda tries not to smile, but that only makes her want to smile more. She rolls her eyes. “Okay. Yeah. I smiled. It’s not that big a deal.”

“It’s a big deal,” Phil tells Sam.

Sam smiles at her in triumph. Melinda shakes her head and smiles at her cards.

Tony loses the hand. He gets a slap on his arm from Pepper. He apologizes as he takes off a sock. Pepper takes off her belt. He gives her an un-amused look. “Yeah, I can see why you’re so upset. You’re practically naked.” That gets him another hit on the arm. “Ow!”

“You’re such a baby,” Pepper says.

It’s Phil’s turn. As he shuffles the cards, Storm asks if Steve sings often. “Not often enough,” Loki answers as she looks at Steve lovingly. 

He blushes slightly. “Sam’s got a good voice, too. So does Phil.”

“Oh, yeah,” Jackie says. “Phil will sometimes sing to me. My favorite is when he sings _When I See You Smile_.”

“I don’t know that one,” Steve says.

Jackie explains that it’s a song from the 1980s. She urges Phil to sing it. Pepper and Natasha also encourage him. Clint and Tony do, too, but their tone is more taunting. Thor adds his voice to the crowd. “Come, Philip. Sing for us. We would love to hear it.”

Steve holds up his hand. “If Phil doesn’t want to, he doesn’t have to. But I would also love to hear it if that makes any difference.”

Phil deals the last card then sings the chorus to Jackie. She is delighted. Afterwards, everyone compliments the mild-mannered agent.

Natasha loses the hand. Clint is kind of glad. He felt silly wearing only one shoe. He takes it off. The spy, true to her usual strategy, takes off her shirt. She’s wearing a black lace bra.

“Now it’s getting interesting,” Tony says.

“Still afraid to look, Steve?” Natasha asks.

“Already seen it, Tasha. Besides, I’ve got a beautiful woman right here,” he replies and strokes Loki’s cheek with the back of his index finger.

xxx

As the credits start to scroll Hel says, “He isn’t human.” Her voice holds authority. Gwen offers some theories of how a human could survive that, but Hel is convinced it isn’t possible for Michael Myers to be human. “So what now?” Hel asks, hoping it isn’t another scary movie.

“I don’t know. What do you wanna do? We can watch another movie.”

“Or how about My Little Pony?” She could use something lighter after all that death.

“You like My Little Pony?” Gwen asks. The tone in her voice makes Helena feel like maybe she shouldn’t.

“Yes,” she replies hesitantly.

“Oh my God! Me, too!” The blonde hugs her friend. “Most people our age wouldn’t dare admit it. You’re the best, Helena.”

“You, too,” Hel replies with a smile. She wonders if this is what having a sister is like. “But Natasha says it’s best with ice cream. Do you happen to have any ice cream?”

Gwen gets a wicked smile on her face. She grabs Helena’s hand and pulls her to the kitchen. After digging in the freezer, she pulls out a tub of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. Helena reads the container out load as Gwen gets bowels and spoons.

Helen Stacy enters the kitchen and asks what they are up to.

“Ice cream and My Little Pony,” Gwen tells her.

“Would you like to join us, Mrs. Stacy?” Helena asks her.

Helen gives her a warm smile. “That’s sweet. Maybe I will.”

“If I may ask, why aren’t you out on a date or something? You’re quite lovely. Surely there are men who would wish to date you.”

The smile turns sad. “I’m not ready yet.”

“Ice cream makes it better,” Helena tells her. “Not a lot but a little.”

“Sounds like you speak from experience.”

She has no intention of telling them that her experience had to do with Peter. “I misinterpreted a boy’s intentions once,” she tells them. “When I learned there was no hope, well…Steve was the one who suggested ice cream.”

Gwen says it must be strange to have Steve Rogers as her father’s boyfriend. Her mother puts another bowl in front of her to be filled.

“I thought he was rather bland at first. But then I caught a glimpse of what Da saw in him.”

“And what was that?” Mrs. Stacy asks.

“Someone strong and dominant. He stood up to ‘Boda even after she started taunting him.”

“’Boda?” Gwen’s mother asks.

“My mother. Angrboda. I call her ‘Boda. It’s what Da calls her.”

“You don’t call her Mom or…?”

“No. I call her ‘Boda.”

Gwen puts the ice cream back in the freezer. Then she hands her mom one of the bowls. “Maybe I should call you Helen.”

“Don’t you dare.”

The women take their ice cream back into the living room and put on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

“How did you hear about this?” Gwen asks Helena.

“Natasha and Pepper. We had a girl’s day. Da joined us later.”

“So not much of a girl’s day,” Mrs. Stacy notes.

“Oh, it still was. Da turned into a woman before he came over.” She puts a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth and makes a yummy sound. She likes this much better than that horror movie.

xxx

Current status:

Loki – Skirt. Panties. Shirt. Bra. Total = 4  
Steve – Pants. Boxers. Shirt. A-shirt. Total = 4  
Melinda – Panties. Camisole. Bra. Total = 3  
Sam – Pants. Boxers. A-shirt. Total = 3  
Jackie – Panties. Shirt. Bra. Total = 3  
Phil – Pants. Boxers. Shirt. Total = 3  
Pepper – Shorts. Panties. Camisole. Bra. Total = 4  
Tony – Pants. Boxers. Shirt. A-shirt. Total = 4  
Natasha – Two shoes. Skirt. Panties. Bra. Total = 5  
Clint – Two socks. Pants. Boxers. Shirt. Total = 5  
Storm – Panties. Bra. Total = 2  
Thor – One sock. Pants. Total = 2

It’s Phil’s turn to deal.

Pepper doesn’t understand how Storm can have so little on while Thor is still covered up for the most part.

“He doesn’t wear boxers,” Loki tells her. “I thought you of all people would know that.”

“Why would I know that?” she asks defensively then immediately regrets it. “Wait. Don’t answer that.”

“You mean you don’t want everyone to know –“

“Loki,” Pepper interrupts her. Her eyes ask the goddess to stop.

Loki takes the cards she’s been dealt. “Well, Asgard doesn’t really do underclothes. The women sometimes wear them, but the men rarely do.”

“Really?” Storm asks.

“Truly,” Thor confirms.

Cards are exchanged. Loki does not look happy and is not at all surprised when her hand is the worst. Steve takes off his shirt, revealing the a-shirt beneath. Loki smiles at the exposed arms. She isn’t the only one. Then she takes off her shirt and reveals a plain white bra. Steve leans over and whispers something in her ear. She smiles.

A golden light shines over her breasts. When it dulls, Loki is wearing a dark green satin push-up bra.

“Better?” she asks her lover.

He kisses her cheek. “Much.”

The deal passes to Pepper. 

“Nice tits there, Snape,” Tony says as his girlfriend shuffles the cards.

“As eloquent as ever, Stark,” Loki replies. “Your arms are more impressive than I imagined, though I do prefer those of my Captain.”

“Of course you do,” he says. “Can’t say I blame you. Although Thor’s are more impressive.”

“You don’t think they’re a little big?” Clint asks. “I prefer more tone, less bulk.” May gives Romanoff a look. Clint sees it. “Hey, I’m comfortable enough in my masculinity to express my opinions on men’s muscles.”

“An enlightened man. How refreshing,” Storm says.

“I’m with Clint on this one,” Steve tells them. “I prefer Loki’s toned arms to Thor’s bulky ones. Not that those aren’t impressive,” he tells the God of Thunder.

Thor says it is because as males, Steve and Clint want to be dominant. “Tony and Loki, on the other hand, would most likely prefer bulk.”

“Why Tony?” Jackie asks.

“No reason that concerns us, I’m sure,” Phil replies.

Pepper tosses Jackie a card. “It’s because he and Loki like to be dominated.” She continues to hand out the cards. “What?” she asks when she sees Tony’s look. “You aren’t the only one that can overshare.”

“Exactly,” Thor says as he examines his cards.

They play the hand. In the end, Natasha scowls at her losing cards. Clint takes off a sock. Natasha hesitates, trying to decide if she should take off her bra or a shoe. She decides to consult her partner. He suggests a shoe, and that’s what she does.

The deal falls to Tony. He decides to make Fives wild. He’s finding it a bit difficult to shuffle the two decks together.

“How’s Fitz?” Steve asks Phil and Melinda.

“Good,” Phil answers. “Itching for a chance to work with Tony and Bruce again.”

“Which one is Fitz again?” Tony asks.

“Scottish kid. Likes monkeys,” Melinda answers.

“See?” Loki says, turning to Steve. “Monkeys are cute.”

“Not flying monkeys,” Steve insists.

“Well, shit,” Clint says as he looks at his cards. “This is the worst hand I’ve had all night.” He trades in four of his cards. It doesn’t help. He ends up losing the hand. Both Clint and Natasha opt to go barefoot.

Natasha takes the cards and tells him she’ll do better. She shuffles then hands out the cards with cold efficiency. There are no wildcards.

“Skye and Simmons are well I trust,” Loki says.

Melinda tells her they are. “They’ve gotten into Stoki fanfiction.”

“What’s that?” Steve asks.

Tony jumps at the chance to tell him. “Those are stories written by fans. Usually erotic. Stoki is you and Loki’s relationship name. Steve and Loki - Stoki.”

“They write stories about us?” Steve is uncertain how he feels about this.

“Yes. Gwen showed me,” Loki tells him. “Some are quite good. Some don’t seem like us at all. But even those are impressive in their way.” She makes a face. “There are quite a few people who seem to think you should be with Tony.”

“Tony?!”

The billionaire smiles. “What can I say? They have good taste.”

Pepper is unimpressed. “Maybe I should write some and tell them the truth about you.”

For a moment, it seems as though Sam has the worst hand. But in the end it is Steve who loses. The super soldier’s pants come off to reveal white boxer shorts. Loki’s skirt comes off. She now sits in her bra and bikini-style panties that she makes match her now-green bra.

“The Asgardians aren’t doing so well,” Loki notes.

“Do not worry, brother. All will be well.”

The deal passes to Clint. He shuffles the cards like a pro.

“Ward is doing fine, too,” Agent May tells them and watches for a reaction. She sees the super soldier and the goddess tense.

Stormy green eyes look at the woman who spoke. “I do hope you are giving him drinking lessons.”

“Drinking lessons?” May asks.

“The man is a dangerous drunk. You should be wary of him.” She feels Steve’s arm wrap around her shoulders.

“He still doesn’t remember what happened,” Phil tells them.

“I do,” Loki says with a look that makes him fear for Ward’s welfare. 

Steve tries to diffuse the tension that has suddenly turned the air thick. “Jackie,” he calls as the cards are dealt, “how is the symphony? Have the pieces been selected for the new season?”

The cellist tells them what she knows, which isn’t much at this point. That carries them through to the end of play. Sam ends up with the worst hand. He takes off his pants to reveal black boxer shorts. Melinda takes off her camisole, revealing a plain tan bra.

Thor deals next. He feels guilty when Storm is the one who loses. His sock comes off. Storm turns and asks Thor to unfasten her bra. The touch of his fingers against her bare back makes her heart flutter. He is most careful. She turns to face him so that he will have the best view of her breasts. Then she slips the straps off her shoulders and discards the garment.

“Thank you,” she tells him

“And we have boobies,” Tony says.

“Well that wasn’t crass at all,” Clint notes sarcastically. “Even I know better than to say that.”

Tony leans in towards him. “I may be a little drunk,” he says, holding up his hand to show how much with his thumb and index finger. 

Natasha and Melinda exchange a look.

Steve asks Pepper if she is driving. She tells him she is. That makes him feel better.

Thor lets his eye linger on Storm’s dusky nipples. “You are even more beautiful than I imagined,” the God of Thunder tells her. He wants nothing more than to whisk her away and make passionate love to her. But that will just have to wait.

xxx

Helena brought Peeta Bear. He gets introduced to Palace, Gwen’s Beanie Baby unicorn. They make them kiss. It wasn’t planned or anything. They didn’t discuss it beforehand. It just happened.

They are lying in Gwen’s bed in their pajamas, holding their stuffed animals above them.

“It’s surreal, ya know?” Gwen says as she makes her unicorn dance. “I mean, I’ve met Captain America. He knows that I exist. He is so hot.”

“Yeah. At first I thought that was the only reason Da picked him. But he’s so much more.”

“Really?” Gwen asks with large eyes turned to her friend.

“As I said earlier, he stood up to ‘Boda. And then that night I was rather naughty and did a bit of eavesdropping.”

“Shut up. What did you hear?”

Hel smiles at the memory. “They were role-playing. Steve was Dracula, and Da was Mr. Harker. I didn’t know who the characters were at the time, but I do now.”

“Shut up! Dracula and Mr. Harker? Wow. What were they saying?”

She explains the Steve was using an awful accent but that it was a lot of ‘you’re mine’ and the usual sex stuff. She doesn’t remember anymore, but she remembers it being hot…as long as she didn’t think about it being her Da.

“Yum. Steve is so dreamy. You’re dad ain’t half bad, either.”

“Eww. He’s my Da.”

“So?” She stops for a moment. “Do you know who I have a massive crush on?”

“Who?” Helena asks as though she is about to be imparted with the greatest secret in the universe.

“James McAvoy. Ever since I saw him as Mr. Tumnus, I have been in love with him. What about you?”

“Me? Well, I’ve always had a thing for Luci.”

“Luci?”

“Lucifer. He guards the Christian Hell.”

Gwen takes a moment to let that process. “Lucifer? As in Satan?”

“His name is Lucifer Morningstar. And there’s something about him. He’s older though. A lot older. Da doesn’t like him though. And I’m just some kid to him.”

“You have a crush on Lucifer,” Gwen says again to make sure she understands.

“Yeah. He’s handsome and sarcastic. He’s got this vibe about him, like he doesn’t care what anyone thinks.” She gets a dreamy smile on her face. “Oddly enough, Clint kind of reminds me of him. Kind of. Luci has major family issues though. Doesn’t get along with any of them.”

“Clint is Hawkeye, right? Yeah, I can see how you could be attracted to him. He’s kinda old though.” 

“Yeah. Sometimes I think it has to do partly with my own daddy issues.” When Gwen asks her how, Hel explains that she didn’t see a lot of her father growing up. Luci had her father’s mischievous nature though quite a bit darker. “And ‘Boda didn’t approve of him. She knew he’d never be a submissive. Of course that only made him more attractive to me. Your turn.”

“Okay, well, I _really_ like Benedict Cumberbatch.”

“Benedict who?”

Gwen gets her iPad and looks up the two men she’s mentioned. She shows Hel the pictures of them.

“Very nice. I think I like that one better. Who is he?”

“James McAvoy. He’s so hot.”

Someone next to him in one of the pictures catches Hel’s eye. “Who’s that?”

“That is Mr. Nicholas Hoult.”

“Hellooo, Mr. Hoult.”

Gwen realizes they could have watched _Warm Bodies_ instead of  Halloween. Oh well. Next time.

“You know who I really like?” Helena asks. “That girl from The Hunger Games. She’s gorgeous.”

The blonde tells her friend that her name is Jennifer Lawrence and that she’s way cool. Then Gwen pulls up some YouTube videos with interviews of her.

Helena is enamored. “I wonder if she dates girls.”

“Why do you wonder that?”

She shrugs and smiles. “I wonder if Da could find a way of meeting her.”

Gwen makes a realization. “You like her? Like, like her like her?”

“I don’t understand.”

She takes a breath. “Okay. Let me put it another way. If you weren’t with Kurt, would you want to date her?”

“Yes,” Hel answers. “Wouldn’t you?” She realizes by Gwen’s facial contortions that her friend doesn’t know how to answer. “You don’t like girls that way.”

Gwen starts to confirm the statement, but stops herself. “Not really. I mean, never say never, right? But I’ve never met one I’d want to date.”

“I’ve only ever met one,” Hel admits. “But she was already seeing someone else. I’ve never been lucky in love.”

“Until Kurt,” Gwen reminds her.

“Yeah,” Helena replies with a smile. She lowers her voice. “We had oral sex.”

Gwen’s eyes get big again. “Who…? How…?”

“I did it to him first. That didn’t last long. Then he did it to me.”

“And?” she prompts.

Helena shrugs. “It took a long time, like a really long time. And there were bits that were kind of boring, but I finally came.”

“What did he look like?” Gwen whispers.

“It was…kind of weird,” she admits. “It was so…It was…” She isn’t sure how to describe it. “Have you not seen Peter’s yet?”

“Not yet,” the blonde admits. “I’ve had my hand down there once, but I didn’t see anything. Have you done it for real yet?”

Helena shakes her head. “Da suggested we do oral first.”

“I can’t believe you talk to your dad about this stuff.”

“He’s cool. When I told him what happened, he said Kurt should explore my erogenous zones first. He wasn’t happy about it, though. Don’t you talk to your mom about it?”

Gwen shrugs. “Kind of. I’ve asked her a few questions, but not many. Mainly I read fanfiction and look things up on the internet.”

“I’m not sure fanfiction is the best source.”

“Maybe not, but, oh my God, it’s so good.”

“So who else do you have a crush on?”

Gwen pulls up IMDB and looks up The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey. She shows Helena three of the actors – Richard Armitage, Aiden Turner, and Lee Pace. 

The purple-haired girl approves off all three. She tells Gwen that Lee Pace reminds her of Hermes.

“Hermes,” the blonde repeats. “Like the messenger of the Greek gods Hermes?”

“You Midgardians just turn everyone into gods, don’t you. They are Olympians. And they are far pettier than Asgardians.”

“Prettier?”

“Pettier,” Hel innunciates. “But at least they don’t hold themselves above others like the Enochians, or most of them anyway.”

“Enochians?”

“They’re no fun. Do you know who I like? That fellow who plays Peeta in The Hunger Games.”

Gwen looks him up. “His name is Josh Hutcherson. So you like Jennifer _and_ Josh.”

“That would be a nice three-some wouldn’t it.”

“I’d rather have the Hobbit boys,” Gwen tells her. Hel realizes she agrees.

xxx

No one is completely nude yet. The current standings are as follows:

Loki – Panties. Bra. Total = 2  
Steve – Boxers. A-shirt. Total = 2  
Melinda – Panties. Bra. Total = 2  
Sam – Boxers. A-shirt. Total = 2  
Jackie – Panties. Total = 1  
Phil – Boxers. Total = 1  
Pepper – Panties. Bra. Total = 2  
Tony – Boxers. A-shirt. Total = 2  
Natasha – Panties. Total = 1  
Clint – Boxers. Total = 1  
Storm – Panties. Total = 1  
Thor – Pants. Total = 1

After a short break, everyone sits back at the table. It’s Phil’s turn to deal. Jackie watches him with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

“I’m surprised it’s such a close game,” Clint says. “Normally there’s like one person who keeps most of their clothes on.”

Pepper yawns.

“You okay there, Honey?” Tony asks.

“Yeah. Just tired. The wine isn’t helping.”

Steve offers to make her coffee. She declines, saying it would give her insomnia.

Loki looks over at the senior S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. “You know, Phil, I noticed your arms when you were wearing that lovely dress. Kudos to you, Jackie, by the way,” she says winking at the cellist. “You have wonderful taste.” 

Clint, Sam, and a few others are lost. As he deals, Phil tells them just a little about the case that led him, Steve, and Ward to put on dresses and make-up to stop a serial killer.

“But as I was saying, I noticed your arms then. But I did not realize just how nice they are. Do you lift weights?”

“A bit,” he admits.

Jackie smiles at him proudly. “I just love his arms, too. Phil is the total package.”

“And obviously willing to try new things for you,” Loki notes.

“You go, Phil,” Tony says.

Sam turns to Melinda. “So what were you doing during this operation?”

“I was following them once they left the club and then later at the guy’s house making sure Loki didn’t interrupt too soon.”

That makes Sam look over at the goddess. “You were worried about the super soldier?”

“Yes. It didn’t help that Mr. I-Don’t-Know-How-To-Flirt had been flirting up a storm with the man.”

“It was my job, Kitten.”

“I know. Doesn’t mean I had to like it.”

“And you got a taste of what I feel whenever you flirt with someone,” Steve notes.

“I’ve been better, haven’t I?” She gives him a hopeful look that is close enough to her innocent one that it makes him chuckle. 

“Yes, Kitten. You have.” He leans over and kisses her cheek. Then he whispers in her ear, “You look beautiful.”

She thanks him sincerely.

Everyone looks at their cards and makes their trades as desired, then everyone shows their hands.

“Sorry, Clint,” Natasha says when she realizes her pair of fours aren’t good enough.

“You know the drill, Tasha,” Steve tells her.

She stands up, takes off her panties, and is about to turn around when she realizes Clint is still sitting. “Get up, Hawk. Time to show off the family jewels.”

He gets up with a sigh and takes off his underwear. Loki gives a wolf whistle. He just shakes his head. 

Steve lifts his index finger and gives it a twirl.

“We’re getting to that, Cap,” Natasha tells him. “You used to be so shy about this.”

He just shrugs as he keeps his eyes on her face.

Natasha and Clint do a turn then sit back down. “I just want it known that I’m not comfortable with this,” the archer tells everyone.

“We are,” Pepper says with a smile.

“Hey,” Tony says. He gathers up the cards for her, talking under his breath about how he could drop her for a newer model if she wasn’t careful.

“Yeah, right. You couldn’t survive without me.”

“Sure I could. I’d do it poorly and with lots of tears, but I could do it.” He hands her the cards and gets a kiss in return.

Pepper shuffles as Loki asks if S.H.I.E.L.D. has learned any more about the serial killer they helped catch.

“Nothing I can say in mixed company,” Phil answers.

Natasha interrupts. “Who else thinks we should start taking bets on whether Thor and Storm make it to the end of the game?”

“It is a rather long game,” Thor replies. “Perhaps when we are eliminated, we should go.” He looks at the woman he is meant to sleep with that night to see what she thinks of it.

“I don’t know,” Storm replies. “I was kinda hoping to see Cap naked.”

Steve blushes. “It’s not that wonderful. Thor is much more impressive.”

“It is wonderful,” Loki insists. “Oh so very wonderful. My favorite thing in the universe.”

Turning back to Storm, Steve says if they need to go then it’s fine. Consequently, Thor tries to lose. He does not succeed. Instead, Phil loses.

“Sorry, Honey,” he tells Jackie.

“It was bound to happen sooner or later,” she reasons. They both stand and take off their last article of clothing.

“Do we have to twirl?” Phil asks, hoping he’ll get a reprieve. 

“Yep,” Steve tells him. “It’s part of the game.”

The both turn quickly and then sit back down. Jackie crosses her legs and her arms to reveal as little as possible.

xxx

Hel shakes her head. “That’s why Da says it’s so difficult to do magic here. You don’t believe in it. You think science will solve everything.”

“It will,” Gwen insists. “That’s the beauty of it. So much can be explained with simple, elegant equations. That’s how I know there’s a God. There’s too much order in the natural world not to be.”

“Science can’t explain everything. Or if it can, maybe it shouldn’t. We need mysteries. We need magic.”

Gwen props her head up on her hand as she talks to her friend. “It doesn’t take those away. Take love, for example. Biologically speaking, we can tell you why people are attracted to each other, what drives the need for sex, and what are the consequences of said sex. But it doesn’t belittle the intense feelings you get when you’re with someone you love. It’s still beautiful and amazing when someone you’re attracted to thinks you’re attractive, too.”

“My father can change into a woman and have babies. My oldest brother is a horse. Can science explain those things?”

“Maybe not yet but someday.”

“Should we?”

“God. You’re starting to sound like Jurassic Park. You think just because we can explain something doesn’t mean we should,” she paraphrases. “But I believe that explaining those things, understanding the underlying forces at work, can help us make the world a better place.”

“Actions have consequences, Gwen,” Hel tells her. “I grew up knowing magic came with a price. I believe science has one as well.”

“It gave us the internet,” the blonde reasons.

“True,” Hel admits. “That’s really cool.”

There’s a knock on the window that startles both girls. Hel curses the movie they were watching earlier. Gwen goes to the window and is not at all surprised to see Peter.

“Hey.” He gives Gwen a kiss. “So what are you girls doing?”

“Debating science and magic,” Gwen tells him.

“For real?”

“Yes,” Hel tells him. “I was just about to tell Gwen how science is pushing magic aside. It’s going to get harder and harder to do magic as your science destroys the planet.”

“Science is not destroying the planet,” the blonde says. Then she quickly realizes, “Science is kinda destroying the planet. But it’s also trying to save it.”

Peter looks at them. “This is not at all what I was promised by Hollywood.” Both girls look at him confused. “It’s a sleep-over. There are supposed to be pillow fights and Bloody Mary and test kissing.”

“Test kissing?” Helena asks. “That sounds fun. Of course it just might be so good that I steal Gwen away from you.” She gives him a mischievous smile that looks a lot like Loki’s.

“Not possible,” Peter says. “Gwen loves me.”

Gwen has decided to ignore that part of the conversation. “Magic is just science that hasn’t been explained. Explaining it doesn’t make it lose its wonder. On the contrary, it makes it more amazing. Right, Peter?”

“Well, yeah,” he answers. “But again, this is so not what I was promised.”

Helena wonders why we must explain everything.

“To harness that knowledge and use it to our advantage,” Peter answers.

“But in doing so you lessen the importance of the original thing. You corrupt it.”

“That’s not true,” Gwen replies.

Helena holds out her hand. A green ball of energy appears above her palm. “I can do this. You want to know how. How will you find out?”

“The Scientific Method,” both Midgardians answer at once.

“By poking and prodding and destroying it.”

Gwen tells her that’s not true.

“And once you have the knowledge of it,” Hel continues, “you make it and me less special. You make this something to be used in war by any moron who can replicate your equations and gather the ingredients.”

“And you’d rather have it in the hands of a select few that can change the course of history by choosing a side?” Gwen asks.

“I would put it in the hands of the few who have to truly work for it, who come to understand the consequences of using it. You would put it in the hands of anyone who wants it. That to me is far more dangerous.”

“But if science can give us clean drinking water and enough food to feed everyone, isn’t that a good thing? Or would you rather have people starving and dehydrated, dying of some disease because the water is contaminated.”

“And in growing that extra food, what happens to everything else? No doubt you’ll need more land to grow it. So you’ll probably destroy some forests or other natural areas where animals live. You’ll certainly drive them out of their homes. Then you’ll get angry and kill them when they appear.”

“That’s not…” Gwen shakes her head.

“And what of the land itself? It was in balance. You would now be using it in a way it was not meant to be used.”

“If it helps people, we need to at least try.”

“Ladies,” Peter interrupts. “I don’t think we’re going to solve the world’s problems here. Why don’t we talk about something more fun? I stopped a couple of muggings tonight. And a woman was being harassed by her boyfriend. I think it was her boyfriend.”

Gwen looks at him and narrows her eyes. “If my mom catches you in here…”

“She won’t,” he assures her. “So who’s this?” he asks, picking up Peeta Bear.

Helena smiles and tells him about her day on Coney Island with her father, her brother, and Steve.

xxx

There are only three couples left. And though Thor and Storm are now completely naked, the X-Man decides to make the God of Thunder wait to take her home. It is driving the god just a little crazy.

The standings are:

Loki – Panties. Total = 1  
Steve – Boxers. Total = 1  
Melinda – Panties. Bra. Total = 2  
Sam – Boxers. A-shirt. Total = 2  
Pepper – Panties. Total = 1  
Tony – Boxers. Total = 1

Everyone else is sitting naked in varying degrees of trying to cover up. The one doing that the most is Jackie, who continues to sit in an almost contorted manner to hide her nipples and labia. Storm has her legs crossed but her arms are at her side, one hand in Thor’s. Thor is of course sitting wide-legged, absolutely no shame in his body. But he wants so much to have Storm that it’s beginning to show in his cock.

“Brother,” Loki calls softly. “Perhaps you should refrain from looking at the beautiful creature next to you. You appear to be growing rather excited.”

“See?” Thor tells Storm. “You should let me take you home now.”

“You’re a god,” the woman with the white hair notes. “You can wait.”

“My manhood cannot,” he insists.

“Then I suggest a short trip to the bathroom,” she replies.

Loki laughs at that. “Oh, I like this one, Thor. You should definitely let her keep you.”

Melinda is enjoying the view immensely, something that has not escaped Sam’s notice. But then the Agent turns to him and says, “I think we can win this.”

His face falls. “You just jinxed it. You realize you just jinxed it. There is no way we’re winning this now.”

Her eyebrow rises. “Didn’t realize you were superstitious.”

“It’s not superstition. It’s fact. You watch.”

Loki deals the cards.

“Or maybe not,” Sam says once he gets a look at his hand.

“Uh-huh,” Melinda replies.

Steve trades in four cards, which makes Loki think they are out of the game. But when the cards are revealed, it’s Melinda who has the worst hand. 

With a sigh, Sam takes of his a-shirt in one swift movement. Natasha gives him a wolf whistle, and the flexes his muscles for her. He turns to Steve. “See, I told you she had a thing for me.”

Melinda is finds her attention is off of Thor and onto the dark skin of the man next to her, so much so that Sam has to remind her to take something off. “Right. Sorry.” She reaches back and unsnaps her bra. It gets taken off unceremoniously. “Steve’s deal,” she notes.

Steve calls Sevens and Twos wild. That doesn’t help Pepper though. She has the next losing hand.

“That’s okay, Pepper. I still love you,” Tony tells her. “And you still want to have my babies, right?”

“Believe it or not, I do. You still gonna make me wait?”

He leans into her and smiles. “The night of your birthday I’m going to get you so pregnant.”

“Sounds romantic,” Loki says sarcastically with a raised eyebrow.

Tony turns to him. “What do you know, Mr. I-Had-a-Horse?”

“Hey,” Steve says, annoyance in his voice.

Loki assures him it’s fine.

“I’m going to be there for my kids,” Tony promises in a way that sounds accusatory towards Loki.

“That’s enough!” Steve commands. He turns to Loki to makes sure she’s okay. He sees the anger and regret and hurt in her eyes even through her act of it not bothering her.

Thor adds his voice. “You are drunk, Tony. But I suggest you drop the topic.”

Tony holds up his hands. “Whatever. ‘S not like my dad was around much either.”

Steve tells him, “I’m sure he did the best he could.”

“Last deal,” Melinda reminds them.

Natasha interrupts, noting that Tony and Pepper still haven’t gotten naked. The billionaire stumbles a bit. Then he makes a show of dropping his boxers. He holds his arms out wide so that everyone can get a good look. It makes Thor rather nostalgic.

Pepper stands and takes off her thong. They both turn around slowly and sit back down. When Tony opens his mouth to speak again, she quickly covers it with her own and kisses him. “Not another word,” she tells him softly.

Melinda shuffles the cards. She passes out the last hands.

Everyone is confident in their cards, and very few exchanges are made.

“Ready?” Melinda asks.

Loki sets his cards down first. He’s got a large straight, Jack high.

Steve shows his cards next. He’s got three Eights.

“Shit,” Sam says and tosses his cards down. He’s got three Sixes.

Melinda has a flush but doesn’t bother showing it. “Sorry. Guess I did jinx it.”

“Naw,” Sam says. “I just had a lousy hand.”

“Let’s see it,” Loki orders with a smile.

Melinda and Sam both rise. They drop their underwear and turn around.

“I hate it when Steve wins,” Natasha says. Then she gets an idea. “Maybe the two of you should play a hand,” she tells Steve and Loki.

“Nope,” Steve says. “The couples game was your idea. And we won. Suck it.”

Thor asks if they are allowed to dress again. He is anxious to leave. Steve tells him he can. Thor and Storm leave soon after.

Steve tells the out of town folks that there are rooms waiting for them in Stark Tower. “JARVIS will tell you which ones when you get there.” He pulls Sam aside and asks him to make sure Tony and Pepper get back okay. He’s going to stay here and help Loki clean up.

“Yeah, sure, man.” Sam asks Melinda if she’d prefer to ride in the Drunk-mobile or with her boss. She chooses to ride with him, Pepper, and Tony.

They all leave, leaving Clint, Natasha, Steve, and Loki to clean up. The two women decide to only put their underwear on. Clint and Steve both put all of their clothes back on. The women just scowl and shake their heads.

“What?” Clint asks.

“Nothing,” Natasha says as she picks up the various glasses.

xxx

Thor and Storm land on the roof of Stark Tower and immediately head down to the god’s room. Once the door is closed, they grab for each other, kissing as though they could not survive without tasting each other.

Storm pulls off Thor’s shirt and gleefully runs her hands over his torso.

They undress each other quickly, their clothes thrown about.

Naked, Thor looks like the god he is. His muscles ripple with need. His cock is erect and proud. It makes Storm wet just looking at him. She climbs backwards onto the bed then beckons him with a crook of her finger.

He needs no other invitation. 

At first he hovers over her body. He waits, knowing it will come. Storm reaches up and pulls him down on top of her.

As they kiss, rainclouds form outside, lightning dancing between them.

She opens up her dark legs to him, inviting him inside. Normally, she’d want some foreplay, but the poker game was enough.

He uses his fingers first, feeling how wet she is. His lips burn her throat as he tastes her skin hungrily.

Storm runs her hands over his ass, partly to pull him closer, partly to tease his hole.

Thor growls at her touch and enters her forcefully.

She cries out in pleasure mixed a little with pain. Her eyes turn milky white as the rain outside drenches the streets. Storm tries to regain control. She runs her finger roughly over his opening. His reaction helps bring her back to herself.

He raises himself enough to look at her as he starts his thrusts.

She bends her knees, placing her feet on his bed. She thrusts with every second or third one of his. That’s when their skin starts to tingle with electricity. It becomes alive, slithering it’s way along their sweat-drenched bodies. It bridges their lips, making them want to kiss. And they do again and again.

“You are,” Thor begins breathlessly. “You are as no other.”

“Good,” she tells him. “Now give me more.”

He wraps an arm beneath her waist and pulls her against him as he thrusts into her.

She claws at his back with one hand as the other dips a finger inside him.

Thor growls. It’s a possessive sound, animalistic in its need.

Storm bucks up harder, loving the feel of him insider her. She flips them over and sits up.

His hands snake up her stomach and cup her breasts as she rides him. She’s so beautiful, so strong in her will and in herself. It’s intoxicating. And then her fingers are in his mouth, and he sucks on them as though they were the finest nectar.

Her nipples tingle where he’s touching her. She leans her head back and allows her body to do what it needs to do. 

Thor enjoys having her in charge if only for the moment. He summons a bit of the lightning, just a taste, not enough to blow out the glass. It almost does, but he ends it just in time. Then he moves his hands away from her breasts only enough so that their skin does not touch. That’s when he gives her the lightning palm.

Storm’s back arches in pleasure, and she rides him harder as the tingling sensation moves through her. Her mouth opens as a moan rises from the depths of her pelvis to her throat.

Thor pulls her down and flips them again. Her hand immediately goes back to his ass, and he undulates his body, holding her leg up and against him so that he can go deeper.

Her hand leaves his ass long enough to coat her fingers with her vaginal fluid and caress his testicles. He moans his pleasure. Then her hand returns to his ass, and she breaches him unceremoniously.

He thrusts harder as he feels her inside him, feeling around until a wave of intensity trembles through his body. He roars his approval, and she keeps her finger there, gently stroking the bundle of nerves.

The God of Thunder is starting to hurt her with how forceful he is, but she loves it. She’s never felt so filled, so desired, so needed. They are both covered in sweat, making their movements that much easier.

Storm removes her finger then flips them again. She starts stimulating her clit as she rides him. He removes her hand from there and massages her himself. His touch is surprisingly gently until she tells him, “Harder.”

He begins thrusting up and pinching her with his fingers, her clit as well as her nipple.

“Yes,” she sighs as her head starts to move forward and back. She shifts her hips to the right and feels it, that tingling tickling sensation that makes her toes curl up. She starts to moan with every other thrust.

Neither notice the intensity of the rain outside.

“More…lightning…palm,” she requests.

He still has some lightning left, and he focuses it on her clitoris.

Storm cries out, her eyes white, the lightning and thunder covering the sound.

Thor moves the lightning palm to his testicles, causing him to come with a roar that is also covered by the peal of thunder.

Both still breathing heavily, the God of Thunder gently pulls the Weather Witch to his chest.

“You were worth the wait, my beautiful maiden.”

Storm laughs at that. “In case you hadn’t noticed, I'm no maiden.”

He tilts his head down so he may look at her. “You are my maiden fair.”

“I’m not exactly fair either.”

“Fine. You are my maiden dusk, beautiful and sensual and full of the most wonderful delights. And though you are worth the wait as I said, I would have preferred to partake of your wares sooner.”

She looks up at him with amusement and disbelief. “My wares? What am I, a department store?” She shakes her head. “I made you wait because I wasn’t ready. I wasn’t sure I wanted to be another one of the no doubt countless women you’ve taken to your bed.”

“And yet none of those women could ever compare to you.”

Storm suddenly notices the sound of the rain. “Uh-oh. Do you think that was us?”

“What, my lady?”

“The weather.”

He smiles at her. “Yet another example of your specialness. No other has caused storms to rage both within me and without.” He gives her a kiss and touches her chin. “We must try out your theory after a quick rest.”

Storm smiles at him. “After a quick rest,” she agrees and uses his chest as a pillow.

xxx

Peter is lying on the bed between Hel and Gwen. Their arms are touching. He thinks about how lucky he is.

“Life is strange, isn’t it,” Helena says. “Last year if you had told me I’d be on Midgard with friends while my father lived here with his boyfriend who happens to be one of the people who caught him in the first place, I would have said they were mental.”

“I know what you mean,” Peter says.

“Aunt May isn’t going to be missing you?” Gwen asks. She doesn’t want him to get into trouble.

“Nah. I made it so that it looks like I’m under the covers. I’ve gotten really good at that.”

Hel asks, “Is there no crime that needs seeing to?” It’s not that she doesn’t want him here. Actually it _is_ that she doesn’t want him here. She still has feelings for him, and it’s difficult to be here next to him, touching him even in such an innocent way while his girlfriend is next to them. And she really likes his girlfriend.

“Probably,” he sighs. He doesn’t want to go. He’s very comfortable where he’s at. If he could, he’d put his arms around the both of them and hold them close, but he’s thinking that probably wouldn’t go over very well with them. Thoughts of holding them close lead to thoughts of other things, in particular the dream he had the other night where they were both undressing him.

Peter sits up suddenly. “I should go,” he says before his body can betray his thoughts.

Both girls look up at him.

Hel asks, “Peter, when are you and Gwen going to have sex?”

He looks at her in surprise then looks at Gwen. “Uh, well, uhm, that’s kind of personal,” he stammers. “Whenever Gwen wants,” he says looking at his girlfriend.

The blonde bites her lip. “Soon. Like, in the next week or two? Maybe?”

“I should go,” he tells her. Between remembering the dream and this revelation, he can feel his blood making a run for his nether regions. He gives Gwen a kiss then goes out the window.

“He’s sweet,” Hel says.

“Yeah. A bit of a doofus but sweet.”

xxx

JARVIS tells Sam, Melinda, and Phil and Jackie where they will be sleeping. The couple says good-night and heads to their room. Sam and Melinda linger.

“Glad they didn’t assume we’d be hooking up,” Melinda says, her head tilted as though assessing him.

“This is Steve Rogers we’re talking about,” he reminds her.

“Right,” she says with a small smile.

“So…I guess I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Guess so.”

Neither one makes a move to go.

“I’m seeing someone,” she tells him. “Kind of,” she adds.

“Kind of?”

The Agent shrugs. “It’s just sex.”

Sam nods. “Well, we could start out as just friends and see how that works out.”

“And if it does?”

“You drop your sex buddy for a better one.” He flashes those white teeth of his.

She can’t help but smile. “Maybe.”

“Maybe? Brother must be amazing in bed.”

“He does okay,” she says. “He finally stopped trying to be on top, so there’s that.”

“Oh, I see how it is – a woman who likes to be in charge.”

“Yep. Does that frighten you?” she asks. Part of her can’t believe she’s flirting like this.

“Nope. I like strong women, especially those that know what they want.”

Melinda licks her lips. “Well, then I guess I just gained a new friend.”

“Course you did,” Sam replies with more than a hint of swagger.

“Good-night, friend,” she says as she makes herself walk away.

“Nighty-night.”

xxx

The loft is clean. The table and chairs have been transformed back into the small table, chairs, and couch they started out being. Steve takes Loki in his arms and asks if she’s ready to go home.

“Not just yet,” she replies then gives him a long languid kiss.

Clint and Natasha are coming out of the kitchen area. She pulls the archer into a kiss of her own, walking him to the couch where she makes him sit. Then she sits on his lap, straddling him and kisses him some more.

“We should go,” Steve says. “Put on your clothes –“

Loki’s lips prevent him from completing that sentence. She pushes him towards the couch until he finds himself sitting on it with a plop.

“Kitten.”

She gets into the same position as Natasha and begins kissing him again.

Slowly, the women begin undressing the men, every so often exchange a small glance of triumph. But when Loki’s unfastens Steve’s trousers, he grabs her wrists.

“Kitten, stop. We need to go.”

“Why?” she asks before nibbling on his ear. It makes it very hard for him to answer.

“We have guests at the Tower. And Clint and Natasha are here.”

Loki leans back rubs her pelvis against him. “They’re not paying attention to us.”

Steve gently pushes him away. “We need to go.”

With a snap of his fingers, the lights dim, and the Black Keys plays on over the speakers. Loki begins to dance for him, her hips swaying side to side, her body covered only by the dark green bra and panties she wears.

Natasha slowly gets off of Clint and begins to dance, too. She undulates her body to the music, so different from the classical ballet she danced for him a few weekends ago.

They turn around and almost sit on their loves as they continue to move. Loki leans back against Steve, her ass gliding over his lap. His arm wraps around her, but she slaps it down. “No touching. Not yet,” she breathes. She continues the lap dance, feeling him growing hard beneath her. A part of her is surprised he hasn’t ordered her to stop. An even bigger part of her is glad that he hasn’t.

Once there is no mistaking his need, she rises and dances in front of him again. She notices that Natasha is back on her feet, too. The women start to dance with each other, their movements echoing the others’. They move closer, almost touching.

“Fuck me,” Clint says.

Steve just stares. He should stop, but it’s mesmerizing.

And then Loki turns her back to Natasha and lifts her arms. Tasha presses her chest to the god’s back and lets her hands trace down the sides of the taller woman and down the front of her thighs. All the while their bodies continue to move to the music’s sensuous rhythm.

“Fuck me,” Clint says again.

Natasha looks at him. “Eventually. Dancing first.”

Steve looks lost, a mixture of lust and guilt in his eyes. He’s jealous of Natasha, wants Loki all to himself.

The goddess can see his struggle and his desire. She gives him a knowing smile and blows him a kiss. Then she leans back against Natasha, dropping her arms and reaching behind to grab the spy’s ass.

The super soldier stands up.

Loki slowly leaves the red-head and dances towards him.

“Sit down, Rogers,” Clint says, not wanting the women to be apart just yet. “Just sit down. Enjoy the fucking show.”

Steve licks his lips as Loki dances in front of him. She pulls his pants down and his boxers with it. She smiles at how his body is betraying him.

“Loki.”

“Shh,” she says, putting a finger to his lips. “I’m yours. Only yours.”

Beside them, Natasha is getting the rest of Clint’s clothes off him.

Both women make the men sit again before returning to each other. They dance face to face, close, toying with each other.

“Fuck,” Clint says again as they almost kiss.

Natasha smiles. She almost feels like she’s on a mission. She kind of is. She reaches back and takes off her bra. Loki does the same.

“Holy shit.” These words are from Steve. “Kitten.”

“Yes, Darling?” she asks, her eyes on Natasha.

“Touch her.”

Loki reaches out and cups Natasha’s breast in her hand, both their bodies continuing to move to the music.

“Fuck me,” Clint says again. He’s leaning forward, eyes taking in everything. He swallows. “Natasha, kiss her…but just barely.”

The spy leans in and brushes her lips across Loki’s.

Steve’s had enough of that. “Kitten, to me.”

Loki moves away from Natasha and dances over towards him.

He’s gone. He knows he’s too far gone to wait. “Panties off.”

She slips them down and dances out of them as Natasha does the same in front of Clint.

Steve pats his lap twice in a beckoning gesture.

Loki holds up a finger then disappears. She returns with a box of condoms. She takes one out of the box and throws it the box to Natasha. They get on their knees and put one on their boyfriends. Then and only then do they climb into the awaiting laps and guide the stiff cocks inside them.

“It’s not enough is it,” Steve says. “It’s not enough for me to hurt you, to punish you. Now you need to show my depravity to others?”

“No, Darling,” she replies as her hips begin to move. “It’s not about showing. It’s about sharing, sharing without actually sharing. This is about furthering your education.”

“My education,” he repeats in disbelief.

“Yes.” She bites her lip as he glides through her wetness, touching something that feels extra good. “You are no better nor no worse than others. What you like isn’t depraved. It isn’t dirty. It is liked by thousands of others on hundreds of worlds.” She continues to move, driving him in and out of her. “The lust you felt at seeing Natasha and I together, you do you not realized I’d feel the same lust at seeing you and Clint dancing like that? So long as I knew you were mine, that I was the only one you were going to fuck.”

“You’re not going to fuck her?” he asks in relief.

“No. Nor do I want to. I merely wanted to make you jealous, to make you want me more, to make it so you couldn’t wait to be inside me.”

“You two talk too much,” Clint says.

They ignore him. “I love you, Kitten.”

“I love you back, my Darling.”

They kiss hungrily. Then Steve pulls back. “I'm going to have to punish you for this little stunt, though.”

Loki smiles. “I look forward to it.”

Steve pulls him in, helping to punctuate the rhythm.

They hear Clint and Natasha, a series of expletives erupting from the archer’s mouth as the spy breathes heavily.

Clint and Natasha stop moving.

Steve and Loki are too lost in each other to realize the other couple is done. The goddess’ movements become bigger, harder. They are both moaning now.

As they get closer, Steve begins to recite, “When my love swears that she is made of truth, I do believe her though I know she lies.” 

Loki responds, “That I might think you some untutor’d youth Unlearned in the world’s…false…subtleties! Min Elskede!”

Steve responds by biting Loki’s neck with a moan.

They cling to each other, riding out the orgasm until their bodies finally relax.

Clint looks over at them in disbelief. “You guys recite poetry to each other? Really?” He turns to his lover. “Sorry, Tasha, but you aren’t getting that from me.” 

“Good. I don’t want it,” she tells him before attacking his mouth.

“You’re a bad Kitten,” Steve tells Loki.

“I know,” she says with a pout, tracing his lips with her finger. “But you still love me, yes?”

“As if I had a choice.” He takes a few breaths. “We should probably go.”

Loki kisses his nose. “If you insist,” she says. “Just let me enjoy the view for a moment longer.”

The more Steve thinks about it, the more upset he’s getting. “I can’t believe you did this, Kitten. You know how I feel about this sort of thing.”

“You didn’t have to share, my Darling. That’s the beauty.”

“This is private.”

“I’m sorry. It won’t happen again if you don’t want it to.”

Clint can’t help but interrupt. “Uh, I kinda want it to. Come on, Steve. You have to admit Natasha and Loki were hot together.”

“Loki’s mine,” Steve tells him.

The goddess gently turns his head back to focus on her. “Always and forever.” She smiles at him. “Come. Let’s go home so we can snuggle.”

He nods but holds her in place, not wanting to part just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of you thought that Thor needed to talk to Steve. They include Mikkeneko (ff), skydancer2000 (ff), HKHolmes911 (ao3), and missgnutmeg (ao3). And now we have confirmation that Steve can lift Mjolnir. I’m sure no one is surprised by that.
> 
> The sleepover with Gwen and Helena was suggested by FireChildSlytherin5 (ff), who also figured that Lucifer would be a lot older than Odin. Hence the bits about Luci’s age. She also suggested another strip poker party that transformed into what you read in this chapter.
> 
> HKHolmes911 wanted more interaction between Clint and Loki. There wasn’t a whole lot, but there was some.
> 
> skydancer2000 wanted Loki and Steve to be introduced to fanfiction and wanted Loki to give Steve a lapdance.
> 
> The light foursome was requested by someone whose username I can’t seem to remember or find among my notes. I am so sorry. But I hope you liked it. And if you remind me, I will give you proper credit next chapter.
> 
> Quoting Shakespeare’s sonnet was for hitorinbo envy (ff).
> 
> Well, that’s it. I hope you enjoyed it. Love and happiness to you all. Until next time…


	116. To Disinfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wakes up in pain. Steve and Tony give their presentation to Fury. Doctor Stephen Strange wants to meet Loki.
> 
>  
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Clint & Natasha, Thor & Storm, Phil & Jackie, Melinda & Sam, Pepper & Tony 
> 
>    
>  **Explicit Content:** Spanking, Vaginal Sex  
> 

Very early Sunday morning Steve wakes up when he hears a door close. He first verifies that Loki is not in bed. Then he looks at the bathroom door and notices that it is closed with light shining through the edges. He forces himself up and goes to knock on the door.

“Kitten? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” is the reply.

The feminine voice sounds off. “Do you want me to make you some warm milk?” he asks as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

“No. I’m fine. Go back to bed.”

Steve tries the door. He knows that Loki will leave it unlocked if she’s too preoccupied. The handle turns, and he opens the door. Blinking against the light, it takes a moment to see the goddess sitting on the toilet, legs spread slightly, chest on her arms, which are on her knees. “Something you ate?” he asks.

She looks up at him, pain on her face. “No. It’s not that. I’m menstruating.” Green eyes roll when she sees the confusion on his face. “I’m bleeding.”

“I know what menstruating is,” Steve tells her as he walks in. He squats down in front of her. “I just didn’t realize you did it.”

“A requirement of having children, I’m afraid.”

“Does it hurt?” When she nods he asks if she can just change back into a man.

“I’ve found it’s best if I don’t.”

He almost asks her why but decides he probably doesn’t want to know. “Can you use magic? You know, for the pain.”

“A bit, and I have.”

“Well can I get you something? Aspirin? Ibuprofen?”

“Underwear. And a heating pad if we have one,” she requests.

Steve goes to get the items while Loki cleans herself up with toilet paper. Then she creates a maxi pad out of more toilet paper. She hates this, can’t believe women have to suffer through this every month. It’s one of the reasons she is usually male. She shifts her body hoping that will ease the pain.

When Steve returns, Loki’s chest is on her right leg, and her hands are touching the ground. “Sorry. I could only find boxer shorts.” He places it in the hand that blindly reaches out. “JARVIS says there’s a heating pad in one of the labs. I’m going to go get it. I’ll be right back, okay?”

“Yes. Thank you.” She puts her feet through the holes of the underwear before getting up. Then she rises and turns to see the swirls and globs of red in the toilet. She flushes it and puts on the underwear, changing them to bikini panties and putting her new pad in place before pulling them all the way up. The goddess takes a step and immediately feels the blood starting to flow again. In a moment she is back on the toilet.

The one nice thing about her cycle is that the bleeding doesn’t last very long, not compared to those born women. And she is able to ease a little of the pain with magic.

Finally believing herself to be done, she cleans herself with toilet paper and flushes the toilet yet again. Underwear goes on. Hands are washed. Then the goddess stumbles back to bed.

First order of business is to clean up the bit of blood she got on the sheets. Then she lies down after a fashion. It’s more of a put her head and knees on the bed and her ass in the air so that her waist is bent. That’s how Steve finds her.

“Kitten? Are you okay?”

“Heating pad?” she asks.

“Right here. Let me plug it in.”

Loki collapses onto her side and puts the pad against her tummy.

“Sure you don’t want any aspirin?”

“If this doesn’t help then perhaps.”

It begins to rain. It is light at first, but it gets progressively heavier. The thunder and lightning are light compared to the earlier storm. Even so, it doesn’t help Loki feel any better.

“Is it always this bad?” he asks.

“No. Not sure why.”

Thirty minutes later Steve gets her a couple of painkillers and some water. She doesn’t ask for it; he just brings it. He wishes he could do more. He remembers his mom used to get bad cramps sometimes. She hid it pretty well, though, only showed the pain when she thought no one was looking. He knew then that men who thought women were weak just weren’t paying attention.

“Well if this doesn’t work, we could always have sex,” Loki tells Steve.

“Can you? I mean…”

She turns her head to look at him, giving him an expression that shows she cannot believe he doesn’t know that. She starts to explain using a very elementary tone. “Yes. It’s a bit messier than usual, but it can be done. And orgasms help with cramps. Hence my mentioning it.”

“Would you even want to?”

Her head returns to looking out the window. “If it disgusts you that much then never mind.”

“No, Kitten. Whatever you need,” he says, putting his hand on her hip.

Loki tells him they will wait and see. She’s not exactly in the mood right now anyway, though now she knows why she was so horny the past few times she became a woman. She always gets more lusty before her bleeding.

Steve rubs circles on Loki’s back, causing her to burp a few times. Finally she relaxes her body, and they fall back to sleep.

xxx

Thor and Steve make a big breakfast for their guests – blueberry pancakes, eggs, bacon, hash browns, orange juice, coffee. Steve brews Loki up some tea and takes it to her just as she emerges from their bedroom.

She takes the cup from him thankfully and gives him a light kiss.

“How are you feeling?” he asks.

“Better.”

“Want some breakfast?”

She nods, and they walk back to the kitchen and dining area where everyone else is. Clint and Natasha are absent. The archer decided to stay the night with her. And Logan and Bruce are still out of town. But there are others there. Sam is trying to flirt with Melinda, and he counts every slight upturn of the lip as a victory. Jackie is sitting with her head on Phil’s shoulder. They are talking to Thor and Storm.

Steve turns to Loki. “Got enough juice to lengthen the table a little?”

She takes a sip of her tea and waves her hand. The table extends.

“Good morning, brother! Steve said you were not feeling well. I hope you are better.”

“I am. That was quite a rainstorm last night…and this morning. Should we expect more showers today?”

Thor positions himself next to Storm and puts an arm around her. “Perhaps,” he says proudly. “In fact, I believe the showers may occur several times today.”

“Really, Thor?” Phil says as though he really didn’t need or want that information. 

“We are young and lustful. Why should we not enjoy each other?” the God of Thunder asks.

Storm blinks at her new lover. “Keep talking like that, and we may be in for a drought.”

“Why?” Thor asks concerned. He doesn’t understand why she is suddenly turning cold towards him.

“Maybe I don’t want our business advertised,” she tells him.

Loki apologizes. She didn’t mean to start a fight between them. Steve asks her what she’d like to eat. She wants protein. “Eggs and bacon, please,” she requests.

Pepper and Tony arrive. They say good morning to everyone. Then Pepper gestures towards Loki. Tony clears his throat. “Loki? Pepper tells me I was a bit of an ass to you last night. I believe her because, well, ass tends to be my default setting.” He was hoping that would get a laugh or some show of sympathy. Instead he gets something else.

“You were indeed an ass,” Loki assures him.

“I know. I remember actually. And I’m sorry. What I said, it wasn’t about you. It was about Howard…and me. I keep telling Pepper that I’d make a lousy father, but she… Anyway, I wanted you to know that I was wrong and I’m sorry.”

“I did not leave my children or give them up willingly.”

“I know. And I’ve seen you with Hel and Wade, and I saw your little boy on that video. He’s a cutie. Not sure how that happened. You’re a great father when you’re allowed to be. What I said was…”

“Cruel,” Loki finishes for him.

“Among other things.”

Loki takes a moment to reflect. “I appreciate the apology. And I forgive you your words. Next time try editing them before they flow out of your mouth.”

Tony can’t argue with that. “That’s not really what I’m known for, but I’ll try. So we good?”

“We’re good.”

“Good. So,” he says rubbing his hands together. “Do I smell blueberry pancakes?”

“Tony?” Loki calls. “I’ve seen how you treat my daughter and others. You will be a good father…if you are given the chance.”

The words take Tony by surprise. He isn’t quite sure how to react. “Thanks,” he says as Pepper smiles with gratitude. He turns back to the kitchen, feeling the need to lighten the mood. “So we having mimosas or what?”

Steve gives Loki a hug. “I’m proud of you,” he tells her.

“For accepting an apology? How little you must think of me.”

“For accepting _that_ apology and for what you said after.”

She looks into his blue eyes. “I never thanked you for jumping to my defense last night.”

“You thanked me plenty after the game ended.”

Her face falls. “Were you truly upset by Natasha’s and my performance?”

He can’t exactly say yes. Instead he says, “It was…very…arousing.”

“But you don’t want to do it again.”

Steve doesn’t know how to answer that. “I’m not sure how I feel about it, to be honest.”

Loki kisses him. “Whatever you decide, I will abide by. But perhaps you will sometimes allow me to give you a private dance?” She closes her eyes for a moment and sucks in some air, the only outward sign that she is in pain. She lets the breath out slowly.

“Do you need some more painkillers?” he asks with concern.

“No. Protein. I need protein. Bacon and eggs please.”

“Bacon and eggs coming right up,” he says and immediately goes to get her a plate.

xxx

Tuesday afternoon Steve and Tony wait in a S.H.I.E.L.D. conference room for Director Fury. The super soldier is hooking up his laptop to the projector and verifying that everything will work. The billionaire walks around as he asks Steve questions about S.H.I.E.L.D. and what it’s like to work for them.

“What are you getting at, Tony?”

“I reviewed Fitz and Simmons’ personnel files. I’m thinking of poaching them away from S.H.I.E.L.D., and I’m trying to figure out the best tactic.”

Director Fury walks in as Tony says this with an older Caucasian man in his heels. “You are not poaching Fitz Simmons from S.H.I.E.L.D.,” he tells the billionaire. “They are a part of Coulson’s team, and they will remain on Coulson’s team until he doesn’t want them anymore.”

“And do they get any say in the matter? Because I’m pretty sure they may want a say in the matter.”

“Hello, Director,” Steve greets. “We aren’t hear to talk about Fitz Simmons,” he says, giving Tony a pointed look. “We’re here to talk about the Avengers Initiative.”

“Yes, I know that,” Fury says impatiently. “I’m pretty sure that’s why you titled the meeting ‘The Future of the Avengers Initiative’.”

“Right,” Steve replies.

Tony smiles. “But since we’re on the topic of Fitz Simmons…”

“Later, Tony. Please,” the Captain tells him.

“Fine. Later. If we have time. And if we don’t we’ll just stay after.” He smiles then looks at the man standing behind Fury. “Hi. Tony Stark. And you are?”

Fury does the introductions. “Captain Steve Rogers. Tony Stark. This is Dr. Stephen Strange. He asked if he could sit in. I didn’t think you’d have any objections.”

The name makes Steve scrutinize the man more. He is older, maybe early to mid-50s. Handsome. His short hair is dark but gray at the temples. He has a dark mustache that is trimmed. He wears dark pants, a blue dress shirt, and a long burgundy cape with gold trim that is held at his neck by a large red stone in a gold setting. There is an air of authority and power about him.

Steve walks up to him and extends a hand. “Dr. Strange, I’ve heard your name in connection with several of the missions I’ve been on. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

The Doctor takes the Captain’s hand. The handshake is firm. “And I have of course heard of you. A tragic tale.” The accent is American, and his voice isn’t as deep as Steve was expecting. “I am sorry you had to go through that.”

“Thank you.”

“I must admit I am rather curious about your…partner.”

“I remember you,” Tony says. “Big time surgeon, taking on only the wealthiest clients. Got into a car accident that damaged your hands and killed your career. Your file says you studied sorcery after that.” The way the engineer says ‘sorcery’ makes it plain he thinks it’s a bunch of bullshit. “Became a big-time wizard. Took on the infamous Lord Voldemort. Wait. No. Sorry. That last bit was Harry Potter.”

“You do not believe in the mystic powers,” Dr. Strange notes.

“I believe in science.”

Steve quotes, “There are stranger things in Heaven and Earth, Horatio, Than are dreamt of in your philosophy.”

Tony sounds offended when he says, “Did you just quote Shakespeare at me?”

“It’s ‘more things’,” Dr. Strange corrects, “not ‘stranger things’.”

Steve takes him at his word. “Oh, right. Sorry. You’re very welcome to stay, Dr. Strange. And I’m sure Loki would love to meet you. Why don’t we all take a seat, and we can begin.”

Director Fury is the first to sit down.

Steve and Tony go through the presentation that outlines the key reasons that the Avengers should be independent from S.H.I.E.L.D. or any government agency. 

The Director doesn’t look at all impressed. But Steve isn’t concerned by that. The Director rarely looks impressed. Dr. Strange leans back in his chair, elbows on the arm rests, the fingertips of his hands pressed together. Sometimes he rests his chin on them, sometimes his lips.

“Any questions?” Steve asks the two men when they get to the last slide.

“I have a question,” Tony says. “Do you have to sell your soul to do magic? Or can anyone do it.”

“Tony,” the Captain reprimands. “Now is not the time.” He turns to the actual audience. “Director Fury, Dr. Strange, do you have any questions?”

“You included mutants,” the Director notes. It’s not exactly a question.

“Yes,” Steve replies. “Logan is a prime example of a mutant who could be a valuable addition to the team but who would never work for a government agency.”

Fury nods. “Where’s the line?” he asks. “When does a S.H.I.E.L.D. problem become an Avengers problem?”

“When you ask us to intervene or when we feel it’s big enough to warrant our inclusion.”

“And who makes that decision?”

“The core members,” Tony replies with a huff. “Were you not paying attention? This is all in there. And if it isn’t, then odds are it’s in the 5,000-page proposal that Spangles put together on this.”

“It’s not 5,000 pages,” Steve tells them. “I just wanted to be thorough.”

“You were thorough,” the Director notes. “Very thorough. It’s all very well thought out, but I’d expect nothing less from you. Now from Tony I’d expect one page of scribbled notes if I was feeling lucky.”

Tony mouths ‘I love you’ as he points to himself, makes the shape of a heart with his hands, and finally points at the Director.

Fury chooses to ignore the billionaire. “I’m impressed. Really.”

“But?” Steve asks.

Dr. Strange takes a breath. “The people on the committee do not share your philosophies. You should think about changing your messaging for them.”

“So scrap the mutant stuff,” the Captain translates.

“Among other things.”

“You can keep it in the written proposal,” Fury tells him. “Odds are they won’t read it. And if we’re lucky, their interns will skim over that part or, I don’t know. But you should take it out of your presentation.”

Steve doesn’t like it, but it’s more important to make a clean break. And since it will still be in the written proposal, it’s really just downgrading that point so that it’s no longer key. “Okay. What else?” he asks as he creates a new version and starts to make the edits.

Tony turns and looks at the Captain. “Just like that? The great Boy Scout is just going to change it?”

“The presentation, yes. The proposal, no. Don’t look at me like that, Tony. I’m not selling out. I’m simply changing tactics.”

“A smart thing to do,” Directory Fury notes.

Tony leans back in his chair and looks at the one-eyed man. “Okay. So does this mean you agree? And you’ll back our play?”

“I do agree. And I will support you however I can.”

“Good,” Tony replies.

Steve is just about done removing the mentions of mutants from the presentation. “So what other changes do you suggest?”

Dr. Strange looks at the super soldier. “Before you get too far along, I was hoping you might introduce me to Loki. I would like to confer with him on the man you captured in Florida while you continue to work on the presentation.”

“O-kay,” Steve says. It feels a little odd to him for some reason. He looks to the Director for confirmation that he should contact Loki. A nod from Fury puts him not exactly at ease but at least willing to do it. “Let me call him.” He stands as he pulls out his phone and walks a bit away.

“So, what?” Tony asks. “You want to see if Loki knows the super secret magician handshake?”

“There aren’t many who can control the mystic arts,” Dr. Strange explains. “It’s always nice to meet someone who can.”

Tony turns to Director Fury. “So does he know about Doom’s anti-magic serum you replicated? I helped develop a cure,” he tells the sorcerer. “If you need it, let me know. I can hook you up.”

“How kind,” Stephen says. He did not know about any anti-magic serum. In all honesty, he does not think such a thing is possible. “And how do you know the serum and the cure work?”

“Loki. He figured S.H.I.E.L.D. took a sample when we rescued him. He went back and got his own.”

Dr. Strange notices Steve taking his cell phone from his ear and tapping his arm three times quickly before saying something. The sorcerer feels a burst of magic, and a woman is suddenly standing in the room.

She has dark hair and green eyes, and he can feel the magic surrounding her. “Hello, Dr. Strange. I am Loki Frigguson.”

The sorcerer stands and offers his hand. “A pleasure,” he says. “Forgive me for staring. I was expecting your male visage.”

“Understandable. Steve said you wished to discuss the man from Florida.”

“Yes.”

“Hello, Loki,” Tony says. After she greets him back he says, “I was just telling Stephen about Doom’s serum. It seems to have slipped the collective mind of S.H.I.E.L.D.”

Loki turns to the fourth man in the room. “Director Fury. Are we keeping secrets again?”

“That’s kind of my job,” Fury replies.

“So it is.” Finally Loki turns to Steve and smiles softly. She goes and gives him a kiss on the cheek. “Hello, Darling.”

“Hi.”

Loki returns her focus to the man in the cape. “Shall we go elsewhere?”

Dr. Strange nods and leads the way out.

Steve grabs Loki’s wrist as she passes. He looks her in the eye. “If you need me…”

“I know. I’ll be fine.” She leans in and whispers in his ear. “Afterwards we should revisit Fury’s office.”

“Is that a blush, Captain?” Tony asks. “What’d you say to him, Loki?”

The goddess gives the billionaire a wink and a tiny wave as she and the sorcerer exit the room. They find a small empty one nearby.

“The Captain summoned you,” Dr. Strange notes.

“At your request, yes,” Loki tells him and sits down.

“Allow me to clarify. He summoned you with magic.”

“He did. I infused his arm with magic that allows him to send me messages.”

“It does more than that,” the sorcerer says, eyeing the Trickster.

Loki explains that the magic acts as a homing beacon should Steve order him to join him.

“Does it work both ways?”

“No. It does not. And this has nothing to do with the serial killer with the prostate problem.”

Dr. Strange smiles. “You’ve caught me. The serial killer was an excuse to meet you.”

“And now you’ve met me,” Loki notes as she scrutinizes the man sitting in front of her.

“Where did you study?”

“With my mother on Asgard. You?”

“With the Ancient One in Tibet. Does S.H.I.E.L.D. really have a serum that neutralizes magic?”

Loki confirms that they do. After a bit of prompting, she gives him the short version of her captivity by Doctor Doom. “I knew they had most likely taken a sample when they came to rescue me. So I returned and took one of my own. Tony and Bruce (Dr. Banner) were kind enough to help me synthesize a cure.”

Dr. Strange has been listening intently, elbows on the armrests and fingertips touching. His brow furrows as his gray eyes question the woman in front of him. “For what purpose? Sorry, but I find it difficult to believe that they would not want a way to stop you.”

“Lucky for me both men trust the government less than they trust me. It also helped that they believe Steve can keep me under control.”

“And are they correct?”

Loki gives him a mischievous grin. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Agent Romanoff seems to believe he can.”

The smile fades. The Trickster knows that is part of Black Widow’s job, but it still feels a bit like a betrayal. She slips the old mask on, forcing a small smile. “Well, she is a very good judge of character.” She decides to change the subject. “I have met very few Midgardians who can perform magic. When did you first discover your ability?”

Dr. Strange explains that he did not discover it. He sought out the Ancient One to cure his hands of the nerve damage that a car accident left him with. “He refused to help me. I had a difficult time accepting it. I did eventually.” But before he left, the Ancient One was mystically attacked by a former pupil. “It was then that I learned the Ancient One protected the world from dark magical forces. I decided to pledge my life to him and become his most devoted pupil.”

“How touching. And did you find the training difficult?”

“Yes but also very rewarding. It reminded me of my medical internship,” he says with a smile.

“And what is your specialty?”

“Invoking the power of the Principalities,” he answers.

“I do not know of these Principalities.”

They are awesome entities that live in other realms. Dr. Strange uses mystical words to invoke them and ask for their help.

Loki is beginning to understand. “So your words open the doorway to these other realms. Tell me, do you travel via Yggdrasil or through some other mystical pathway?”

“I do not travel to the other realms often. But when I do there is no path. I create an astral projection and simply cross the barrier.”

“Intriguing. And what sort of powers do these Principalities have?” Loki asks.

Fury advised Dr. Strange not to provide Loki with any more information than was necessary. “That is a conversation best suited for when we know each other better.”

Loki tilts her head and looks at him almost innocently. “And will we…be getting to know each other better?”

The peak created by his fingertips are against his lips. He studies her, finds her almost impenetrable. “I hope so.”

“Are you sure? It took you rather a long time to answer.”

He smiles at her reaction. “I am sure.”

“Hope is an interesting thing,” she tells him. “Without it we are capable of actions we never thought possible.”

“Such as?”

“Such as our own destruction. Have you not found it so?”

His reaction confirms Loki’s suspicions. She knew there was more to his story than what he told her.

She continues, “And once you get it back after having lost it, you will do whatever you can to keep it.”

“It sounds as thought you speak from experience,” Stephen observes.

“I do. And you look like you know exactly what I’m talking about.”

He doesn’t deny it. Instead the sorcerer asks Loki what her specialty is. She tells him it is illusion and matter manipulation. “I can also create defensive barriers, but that is not my forte. I can heal others but find it a bit draining.”

“How do you replenish?”

Green eyes narrow ever so slightly. The false smile grows broader. “Another conversation best left for when we know each other better.”

“And will we?” he asks her then adds, “..get to know each other better?”

“We shall see,” she replies.

“So only hope on my side. Ah that is so often the way with beautiful women.”

“That is not how you see me,” Loki observes.

“No? Then how do I see you?”

Loki says nothing at first, her eyes studying him for a moment. “You see me as a dangerous being, and so you should. You also see me as a potential ally, one whose power you are intrigued by, as I am intrigued by yours.” She can see that he is pleased by her assessment. She leans towards him with interest. “But I must ask one question. What is with the cape?”

Stephen laughs. “A gift from the Ancient One. It has a special power.”

“Do tell,” she asks then blinks. She hopes the blink wasn’t too much.

“Perhaps it would be best if I showed you.” Dr. Strange stands and raises his hands palms up to his waist, the elbows slightly bent. His body starts to rise. His feet leave the carpet. 

“Impressive. It is a bit dramatic though, isn’t it. Not many people wear long capes anymore.”

Feet back on the ground, Dr. Strange shows the Trickster one of the cloak’s other abilities. It changes into a burgundy suit jacket. “I can make it appear to be whatever article of clothing I wish. However, around S.H.I.E.L.D. and when I am in the midst of spellcasting, I prefer having it in its natural state.”

“Intriguing. Tell me, can you not change your clothes’ appearance otherwise?”

“I find that to be a bit of a waste.”

“Do you? I find it comes in rather handy.”

This intrigues Stephen. “How so?”

“If I forget to pack something or if I decide to change genders or when Steve requests that I wear something specific. That last one is by far my favorite.”

He does not recall that being in Agent Romanoff’s assessment.

Loki sees the curiosity in the gray eyes. It pleases her. “Perhaps you should fill me in on the Florida case in the event someone were to ask me about it .”

Dr. Strange nods. He’s been studying the staff that George Johnson (a.k.a. Elliot) was using on his victims. There was power within it. At first he had difficulty accessing it. “I thought it might be tied to George’s anatomy.”

“Was it?”

“Not entirely, though his anatomy did seem to make it more responsive.” They now believe that Mr. Johnson is descended from an alien. However, they still do not know what type. The weapon was something the man inherited from his father. He had been using it for years, taking the life of young men since college, originally killing male prostitutes. “We believe the recent death of his mother may have triggered the recent escalation.”

“All very interesting. Now tell me about the weapon.”

“We do not believe it is a weapon.” It’s an extraction tool that could be used on any number of things.

Just as Loki is about to ask about the magic required to activate it, her phone vibrates. It’s a text from Steve telling her that they are done. She excuses herself and returns to her lover. She finds him sitting between Tony and Fury, the engineer telling the Director that he has every right to recruit any S.H.I.E.L.D. employee he wants.

Standing in the doorway, Loki uses her finger to silently call Steve over. The soldier says a quiet good-bye and quickly goes to her.

Green eyes look over at the two men still talking. Then she turns and leads the way to the elevator.

“So what did Dr. Strange really want?” he asks her.

The question makes her smile. “Have I told you today that I love you?”

He takes a moment to think. “Today? Nope, not today.”

“Well I love you,” she says, keeping her eyes forward.

“Good. I love you back. Now are you going to answer my question?”

“He wanted to know more about my magic. And since I wanted to learn more about his, it was a pleasant enough conversation.”

They arrive at the elevator. She presses the Up button. Steve doesn’t ask where they are going. He assumes they are going to Loki’s favorite place – the roof. But then she sees him push the button to the floor Fury’s office is on. He looks over at her and sees Director Fury standing next to him. “Loki?”

Fury smiles at him. “Yes?” she responds in the Director’s voice. She sees the look on her lover’s face. “Don’t worry, Darling. It’s just an illusion. I’m still all woman inside.”

Hearing those words out of Nick Fury’s mouth is just weird. He also isn’t particularly comfortable with how the Director is looking at him.

She blows the Captain a kiss and laughs at his reaction. “You are too easy.”

The elevator doors open, and she strides out, heading towards Fury’s office. As they pass his personal assistant, Loki still looking and sounding like the Director tells her that he needs to speak to the Captain about something very important. They are not to be disturbed. The woman assures him they won’t be.

When the door to Fury’s office is closed, the illusion is dropped, and Loki leans against the wood. She smiles. “Hello, Darling.”

She looks gorgeous wearing red heels, a black pencil skirt, and a silk blouse that accentuates her breasts. Her hair is in a loose ponytail. She takes it down so that it cascades over her shoulders.

“Hello, Kitten,” he responds.

She walks slowly towards him, exaggerating the movement of her hips. “I’ve been bad, Captain.”

“Yes, I know.”

“What do you plan to do about it?”

“Well,” he begins as his eyes look her up and down. “I was going to give you a stern warning.”

She pouts. “You know that won’t work on me.” When he asks what she suggests, Loki saunters to the desk and leans over it. She slowly wiggles her ass at him, looking at him from over her shoulder. “The flat of your hand.”

He deflates slightly. “Loki.”

“It’s just a light spanking, Darling. Surely even you can handle that.” She wiggles her ass again. “Please?”

Steve steps closer, tempted by the round ass in that black pencil skirt. He gives it a light slap.

“You can do better than that.”

He can’t believe he’s doing this. He takes a breath and gives her a harder spank.

“Mmm. Better.” She moves her ass some more, knowing it will tempt him. “But not quite enough.”

Against his better judgment, he gives her another slap, feeling his blood beginning to course through him.

Loki moans in appreciation. She’s exaggerating it a bit, but she knows her moaning will help get him excited enough to actually hurt her. “Again?”

“Loki, we shouldn’t.”

“Please?” she pouts.

“Just one more.” He shifts his position and spanks her again.

She moans again. “So good.” She lifts her skirt up to her waist, showing the white bikini underwear she has on. Her bleeding has already lightened considerably, and she’s feeling a bit horny again. She returns to leaning over the desk. “You treat me so well.”

He slaps her ass again.

“Yes,” the Trickster breathes. “Harder.”

He complies as he focuses on her, the rest of the world falling away.

“Ah!” she gasps. “Yes.” After another two spanks, she pushes her panties down.

Her ass is already rosy with his attentions. It’s beautiful, and he runs his hands lovingly over it. She leans into his touch.

“Would you like a taste?”

Steve squats down. He licks her bare skin before pressing his open mouth against the flesh and closing his jaw, running his teeth over it. He hears her moan. The Captain stands up again.

“I want you,” she tells him.

“I don’t care what you want,” he reminds her as he puts his hands on her hips. His words make her wet, and her breath comes heavy and wanting. He slides his right hand forward slowly and starts to rub her clitoris. He presses his pelvis against her ass.

This moan is real. “Tell me,” she breathes. “Tell me what I need.”

“What you always need,” he replies stepping back, all touch leaving her. “You need to be taught a lesson.”

“Lesson 1 – No touching unless you approve it,” she recites.

He smiles. “You remembered. Good Kitten.” He gives her a spank.

Her body tenses as a gasp escapes her lips. “Lesson 2 – Turn the lights off when leaving the room.”

Another spank. “Very good. Do you remember the third lesson?” he asks as he rubs her ass.

“Lesson 3,” she says between heavy breaths. “If I want it, most likely you won’t give it to me.”

“What do you want, Kitten?”

Loki looks over her shoulder at him. “Do you really expect me to answer that?” She feels his finger enter her vagina. “Not that,” she gasps. “Not that I’m complaining.” As his finger slides in and out of her, one of her hands shakily reaches into the tiny pocket of her skirt and pulls out a condom. “I don’t want this either,” she tells him as she holds the condom behind her.

Steve removes his finger from her. “Liar.” He takes the condom.

“Do you need help with that?”

“I should leave you here, just walk out the door and leave you half-dressed and unsatisfied.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Wouldn’t I?”

The Trickster steps out of her underwear and widens her stance.

Only Steve’s eyes move, taking in every inch of her.

She waits maybe 20 seconds. Then she turns around and hops up on Fury’s desk. She scoots back just enough to put her feet on the desk, legs wide. Leaning back on her left hand, she uses her right to stroke herself. “Leave then. I’ll just satisfy myself.”

The Captain strides towards her. He grabs her wrist and pulls it away. “You forgot Lesson 1.”

“No. I simply chose to ignore it.”

In response, Loki’s left hand comes forward. Her fingertips start to massage her clit.

“Stop.”

She stops, her breath hitching at his Captain’s voice. She swallows, their eyes locked on each other. “I need you,” she says quietly. “Please.”

“No touching.” Steve lets her go once she nods and moves her left hand away. He unbuttons her blouse and spreads it open, revealing the white bra beneath. The condom gets handed to Loki. Then slowly Steve unfastens his trousers.

She takes the condom out of its wrapper and hands it to him. He puts it on. Then he grabs her roughly, pulling her forward, entering her smoothly. Her mouth drops open as he bites his own lip.

Steve kisses her before beginning his thrusts.

Her hands wrap around his neck.

“No touching,” he reminds her between thrusts.

Loki pulls her hands away. “Please.” He feels so good inside of her. Brow furrowing she begs, “Please.”

“Above the waist. Only above the waist,” he tells her.

One hand goes to the back of his neck, the other grabs onto his firm arm.

They kiss again. Their lips part, biting and licking whatever they can find as Steve’s movements become faster, harder. She moans into his mouth.

Steve feels the desk move back as he gives a hard thrust. He’s so close, feeling his testicles rise in anticipation. Her lips are on his neck now, sucking on his skin as her fingers tug at the hair at the back of his head. “Look at me,” he orders.

She pulls back, mouth open and eyes on him. She meets his thrusts, watching as his brow furrows and his jaw drops in a gasp. She feels his body shudder against hers. She kisses him as her body finds its own small release. Well, not every orgasm can be earth shattering. It’s enough, though. It will do.

“You’re a bad influence,” he tells her.

“I know.”

Steve pulls out of her, removing the condom before wrapping it in a tissue and throwing it away. He refastens his trousers as Loki puts her underwear back on, the pantyliner stained with blood and vaginal fluid. She pulls her skirt down and buttons her shirt as he watches.

“Are you happy or disappointed?” she asks.

“Why would I be disappointed?”

“Because I’m dressed again.”

“Are you disappointed? You weren’t exactly screaming my name.”

“I was on the inside,” she assures him with a smile.

A moment later, Nick Fury is standing in front of him again. “I’ll never get used to you doing that.”

“Gotta keep you on your toes, Captain,” she tells him using Nick’s voice.

They walk out of the office and back to the elevator. Steve pushes the Up button. Nick’s eye looks at him questioningly. They get into the elevator already occupied by a couple of agents. The agents get off two floors later. Finally Loki drops the illusion.

“Roof?” she asks.

“Roof.”

They get off on the top floor and walk up the stairs to the top of the building. 

It’s windy outside, and Loki’s hair blows everywhere. She puts it back into a ponytail.

Steve takes advantage of her stillness and wraps her in his arms. “I love you, Kitten.”

“I love you back, Darling.”

“But we really shouldn’t have any more sex in Director Fury’s office.”

“But it’s so fun.”

Steve shuts his eyes tight in realization. When Loki asks him what’s wrong, he tells her they didn’t move the desk back. “And we didn’t even look to see if we disturbed anything on his desk.”

She smiles wickedly. “I hope we did.”

“Loki!”

“Well someone should be getting lucky in that amazing office.”

He just looks at her in exasperation.

“Any idea when you’ll be home tonight?”

“Usual time. Why?”

She plays with the collar of his shirt. “Well, I was rather hoping you weren’t done with me. I still have so much more to learn, Captain Rogers, Sir.” Her own words give her an idea. The mere thought of it makes her smile.

“What,” he quietly demands.

“You’ll see.” She gives him a kiss, leaving his arms with reluctance then disappears.

xxx

Captain Rogers is called to Director Fury’s office. “Yes, Sir?”

The Director does not look happy. His desk is in a bit of disarray, and there is a container of cleaning wipes on it. “Did you really think I wouldn’t know?”

Steve should have known this was going to happen. “Sir,” he starts. He was going to tell the Director that he could explain, but he can’t.

Fury puts a wadded up tissue on the desk. It opens slowly to reveal a used condom.

Steve feels as though a hole just opened in his gut. “I’m so sorry, Sir. It won’t happen again.”

“Damn straight it won’t. You will also be wiping down this desk and every object on it. Then you will wipe down every other piece of furniture you and Loki touched. Are we clear?”

“Yes, Sir.”

The Director stares at him and shakes his head. “I might expect this from Tony or maybe even Clint. But you? You’re better than this, Captain.”

Steve looks down in shame. He opens his mouth to explain, but he has no explanation to give. And saying he can’t resist Loki just sounds weak. “I’ll clean it up immediately, Sir.”

Nick’s face softens in disappointment. “I realize you’re physically still young and that you have certain…needs. Just…try to limit it to more appropriate locations, okay? Preferably not here. And by ‘here’ I mean all of S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Yes, Sir.” He grabs the container of disinfectant wipes and pulls out a few. Then he starts wiping down the Director’s desk.

xxx

Steve gets home in a foul mood, upset and embarrassed at his own weakness. He goes to the bedroom fully intending to punish Loki, something he knows the god will enjoy, just as he knows Loki won’t enjoy the other part. He puts his shield down and looks up.

“Surprise,” Loki says in a sexy voice. She’s standing near the bathroom door wearing the costume that the girls who helped him sell war bonds used to wear – a short red and white striped skirt, sleeveless sparkly blue bodice, a tiny hat, and white elbow-length gloves. She imagined he would be more pleased. “I thought we could play Chorus Girl and Captain America…or Chorus Girl and Stage Door Johnny.”

“Fury knows.”

“Fury knows what?”

“Fury knows what we did in his office. I spent a good half hour wiping everything down with disinfectant. Then he made me do it again. We aren’t allowed in his office, and we aren’t allowed to have sex at S.H.I.E.L.D.”

Loki is beginning to understand. “Well rules are meant to be broken,” she offers.

“No, Loki.”

She closes the distance between them. “But you love having sex at S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Doesn’t matter. Now turn into a man so I can punish you properly.”

The goddess raises an eyebrow. “Why can’t you punish me properly as a woman?”

“You know why. Now just do as I say.”

She kicks off her shoes and removes her hat. “This is stupid.” The gloves come off next. As she removes the skirt and sleeveless top she says, “I don’t understand why you can’t punish me like this.” Naked, she glares at him. “I’m still me. I’m still Loki.”

Steve is getting impatient. “You’re still a woman. Now change.”

“You want me to change into a men.”

“Yes.” He voice rumbles with anger.

“Do you even know what that means?” Light sparkles over the genital region. Nothing has changed except that Loki now has a cock. “Am I a man now? Is that all it takes, a nice cock?”

“Stop playing games.”

“Fine.” Light travels over Loki’s body. “Better?” the masculine voice asks with a sneer. Loki’s male form stands before Steve only this time there is no cock. “Am I a man now?”

“Damn it, Loki.”

“Well?” Green eyes hold a challenge.

“What do you want me to say?”

“The truth! Am I a man, Steve?” Light appears in the chest area, giving Loki breasts. “What about now?”

Steve turns and leaves the room. He’s getting angry and doesn’t want to do something he’ll regret.

Loki follows him out. “You can’t answer, because you don’t know.”

Already out of the hallway, Steve stops and turns around. “Looking like that, I don’t know what you are. So you tell me. What are you, Loki?”

“I’m a Trickster.”

“You know what I mean.”

“As far as you are concerned, I am always a man.”

“Bullshit. That’s complete bullshit, and you know it.” This whole situation is leaving him confused and feeling even more out of time. The anger Steve that had been boiling inside him is turning into fatigue. “In my day a man was a man, and a woman was a woman. There was none of this…mixture.”

“You may not have seen it, but I guarantee you it was there.”

Steve knows Loki is probably right. After all there was homosexuality then even if no one talked about it. “This is all still new to me, Kitten. I don’t understand it completely. I only know that when you look like a woman, it feels wrong.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re weaker than I am.”

“No, I’m not. Why can’t you get that through that thick skull of yours?”

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s too thick.” Steve shrugs. “I was taught that men don’t hit women.”

Loki gets an idea. “What if they hit first?”

Steve thinks about it. But before he can answer, the elevator opens, and Clint steps out. Hazel eyes take in the scene – Steve and Loki facing each other, Loki with the physique of a man but with breasts and a missing cock.

“I don’t know what’s going on here,” the archer says, “but I was really hoping to go one week without seeing a naked Asgardian.”

Loki turns to Clint with outstretched arms. “Clint, am I a man or a woman?”

Steve studies the archer’s face.

Clint cocks his head and says, “I find in these situations it’s best for the person in question to tell me. So, Loki, would you prefer me to use masculine or feminine pronouns?”

The god nods. “Well played.”

“Wait,” Steve says. “Clint gets a ‘well played’ but I get anger for basically saying the same thing?”

“No. You get anger because you chose to treat me differently based on how you perceive me.”

“And you don’t think Clint does the same thing?”

Green eyes flash. “Clint has no problem punishing Natasha.”

“You really believe that?”

Clint tells them he’s heading to the kitchen and that he’d like to be left out of whatever this is. “And for the love of God please put on some clothes.” He leaves them to go get himself a beer, leaving the couple to scowl at each other.

Steve takes a breath. “Loki. Kitten. You are going to be a man with all the physical attributes of a man. Then you’re going to go to our room, put on some pants, and stand in the corner until I come get you. Do you understand?” He waits for an answer but gets none. His voice hardens. “Do you understand?” he states more than asks.

“Yes.”

“Then do it. Now.”

The shimmery light appears, and Loki is once again in his original body. He turns on his heels and strides down the hall to their room.

Steve watches him until he’s out of sight. Then he heads to the kitchen where Clint still is. When the archer sees him, he takes a beer out of the refrigerator, opens it, and hands it to the Captain.

“Thanks.”

“So…Everything okay now?”

“He finally obeyed me…I think. That’s something.” The Captain will go make sure in a bit.

The archer nods. “So,” he begins again.

“I haven’t thought about it, Clint.”

“What’s there to think about? The way those two were dancing, if you didn’t think that was hot as fuck you’re fucking dead.”

Steve glares at him then takes another drink of his beer.

“Sorry. Forgot you were the prude police.”

“I’m not a prude.”

Clint just raises an eyebrow and takes a swig of beer. He decides on a different tactic. “What if we let ‘em dance for us, everyone gets all hot and bothered, then we take ‘em into separate rooms and fuck ‘em senseless?”

“You’re such a romantic,” Steve deadpans.

“Hey, if it were up to me they’d put on a show then give us blow jobs all while we drank our beer.”

Steve scrutinizes the archer. “It didn’t bother you that Loki and I were right there?”

“Not until you started reciting poetry to each other. Hell, I forgot the two of you were even there.” Clint shakes his head. “Loki and Natasha sure as shit seemed into it.”

“And then some.”

“Jealous?”

“No actually.” He’s a bit surprised by that.

“So then what’s the problem?” Clint sees the uncertainty in Steve’s face. “If it's a question of morality –“

“It’s a question of decency.”

“Since when have you and Loki ever been decent?”

It’s a fair point, one that Steve can’t refute. “I should check up on him.”

“You do that.”

Steve takes one last gulp of beer before setting it down and going to his room.

Loki is standing in the corner wearing purple pajama pants that say ‘Hawkeye’ and have bows and arrows on them. Steve almost laughs at the childish rebellion of it. He closes the door and walks to the god. Reaching around the lithe body, he grabs Loki’s genitals and squeezes.

“Good to see that you followed my orders.”

“Good to feel, you mean.”

Steve lets him go. He gets Loki’s sleep mask and puts it over the god’s eyes.

“How long?” Loki asks.

“Until I decide it’s enough. Hands behind your back.” He ties the god’s wrists together with a bit of rope. “I like the pants by the way. Very cute.” Steve returns to the kitchen to get his beer.

Clint is on the couch watching t.v. “Two girls,” he calls. “Always hot. Especially our two.”

Steve ignores him. He returns to his room, beer in hand. Lying on the bed he drinks his beer and looks at Loki, concentrating on the curve of the shoulders and upper arms, the way his back moves with each breath. “Are you angry with me, Kitten?”

“I am…I don’t know what I am,” Loki answers truthfully. “I love our sex at S.H.I.E.L.D. I don’t want to stop. When you took me in the library…”

“I know.” Steve lets the silence lengthen before saying, “I liked the outfit. Just wasn’t a good time. And I don’t want to be Captain America when we revisit it. I want to be some regular soldier waiting at the stage door for you.”

“You could never be a regular soldier.”

“You know what I mean.” There is a longer silence. “Are the ropes tight enough?”

“Yes.”

Steve finishes his beer. He goes to the kitchen to throw it in the recycling. Logan and Bruce are there talking about dinner with Clint. They’ve decided to order in. And though they’ve heard about how the meeting went with Director Fury, they ask Steve questions about it. They talk a little about the changes Nick proposed and more about Doctor Stephen Strange.

Eventually, Steve goes back to the bedroom.

Loki is shifting from one foot to the other, changing his stance every so often.

“Tired?” Steve asks.

“I can remain as long as you wish.”

“I asked if you were tired.”

“Yes.” His voice is softer, more vulnerable.

Steve walks over and unties his hands. “We’re ordering in.” He removes the sleep mask from Loki’s face and turns the god around. He gives Loki a gentle kiss. “I’m sorry I had to do that. But you need to stop second-guessing my commands.”

“It just seems silly to me,” the god replies.

“I know. And maybe we can start off slow and work our way up. But for now, if we need a rougher session, I need you to be a man with all of the man parts. Okay?”

“Does that mean you are okay with the spanking you gave me earlier?”

Steve asks how the spanking felt. Loki tells him they were hesitant at first but then they got better. The Captain nods. “I’m okay with that.” He gives the god another kiss. “Put on a shirt for dinner. I’ll give you the good punishment after, okay?”

Loki nods, hope blooming in his chest. “When can we do art again?”

“Maybe this weekend. Would you like that?”

He nods again.

“Good. We’ll stay in Brooklyn, and I’ll turn you into a masterpiece.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Steve is going to continue working on his inability to punish Loki as a woman. Don’t worry, we will not skip of Loki’s punishment for their escapade in Fury’s office. We just thought it would be a great way to start off next chapter.
> 
> Last chapter’s light foursome was very popular. Thank you Reader1975 (ff) for the request! Clint will continue working on Steve until he finally agrees to a repeat performance.
> 
> We finally meet Doctor Strange. He’s a very cool dude that DraconianFire (ao3) has been requesting. Thank you for the idea of him being intrigued by Loki’s magic.
> 
> So many of you wanted more sex in Fury’s office, including JayElem0 (ff), evilsenshi who wanted fem!Loki in a dirty secretary scene (hope that was close enough), and FireChildSlytherin5 (ff).
> 
> The war bond chorus girl outfit that Loki wore was requested by TimeAndRhythmDoesIndeedSleep (ao3). Unfortunately it was the wrong time to actually go through with the role-play, but I’m sure they’ll get to it.
> 
> Loki’s reaction to Steve ordering him to become a man was hugely inspired by drinkingpepsi (Tumblr) who requested that Loki have both male and female body parts. I thought it would be a great way for them to confront Steve’s differeing attitude towards punishing Loki depending on the god’s physical appearance.
> 
> That’s it for now. As always, thank you for reading. I am greatly humbled by your enthusiasm for this story. And on those days I don’t feel like writing I remember how wonderful you all are, and I push through it. So thank you, thank you, thank you. Until next time…


	117. To Revisit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki reviews his lessons with Steve. Thor helps Jane on Asgard.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Clint & Natasha, Logan & Bruce, Bruce & Betty, Sif & Jane, Thor & Storm  
>  **Explicit Content:** Bondage, Paddling, Tiger Balm, Dirty Talk, Masturbation

Dinner starts out innocent enough. Everyone comments on Loki’s Hawkeye pants. Clint keeps dropping hints about how hot it is to see women dancing together. Logan agrees and tells them about these two redheads he slept with one time. That was back in the 1920s, he tells Bruce. It was at a plantation just outside New Orleans. Booze, gambling, drugs, and jazz were all available to be had, as well as some “working” men and women of all colors for those who preferred the simplicity of a transaction over having to go through the motions of wooing someone. The redheads he wooed. Well, they wooed him. It felt like a trap at first, but he didn’t really give a shit once they started on him. Luckily it hadn’t been a trap. They were just drunk and horny. “And I was one lucky bastard.”

“Sounds like a hell of a party,” Bruce says, ready to change the topic of conversation.

“Yep.”

Clint leans forward. “So…just how intimate did they get with each other?”

Logan gives a small smile. “Enough that I wasn’t sure I was gonna be needed. But then I guess they remembered I was there. I ended up fucking one while kissing the other. The one I was fucking was eating out the one I was kissing. We changed positions a few times but had to be careful not to disturb the people around us.”

“The people around you?” Steve asks.

“We were in the large parlor close to the bar.”

“Well isn’t that interesting,” Clint says as he looks at Steve. “And it probably didn’t seem weird at all.”

“Not really,” Logan confirms. “At least a third of the guests were fucking at any given time.”

Clint’s eyes remain on Steve. “And it’d probably seem even less weird if it were 100%.”

Bruce asks, “Why do I feel like there’s another agenda here?”

“Because there is,” Steve tells him. “But the more they push the less likely I am to agree to anything.”

The scientist looks over at Logan. “Please tell me you aren’t advocating that we have an orgy.”

“I’m not advocatin’ anything. I’m just telling a story. I’ve got no clue what Steve’s talking about.”

Loki tells them how he (at the time she) and Natasha danced for their lovers. “We gave them a bit of a lap dance,” he admits. “Then we stripped them of their clothes. Natasha and I then danced together for a bit, shedding what little clothes we had on. Finally we separated, went back to our respective partners, and had our way with them as they sat on the couch.”

Clint is smiling like he’s the luckiest guy in the world. Steve blushes slightly from embarrassment. Logan is feeling a little jealous and asks if they’ll be selling tickets next time. Bruce glares at Logan and tells him not to get any ideas.

“I’m all up for round two,” Clint tells them. “I’m sure Loki and Natasha are up for round two, too. Right?” he asks Loki.

The god nods once but remains silent.

The archer points at Steve. “It’s just this freaking monk who is too concerned with his reputation to have a little fun.”

“It’s not…” Steve starts again. “It just seems sordid.”

“What’s wrong with sordid?” Logan asks.

“Exactly,” Clint says. “Wouldn’t you agree, Loki?”

“My opinion does not matter. I will do whatever Steve requires of me.”

Steve turns to Bruce. “What do you think? It’s weird, right? Having sex while other people are around you?”

Bruce is about to agree but then remembers something. “Kind of?” he offers instead. Everyone looks at him expectantly. “When we were together, Betty and I would sometimes sit in the back of the movie theater, and she would give me a hand job or go down on me. A few times I did the same for her. It isn’t exactly the same thing though,” he notes.

“You go, Bruce,” Clint says.

Steve rubs his forehead. “Could we maybe not talk about sex? There are other things in this world – politics, education, the environment.”

Bruce starts to tell them about the oil company that wants to start fracking in upstate New York. He’s trying to help organize a response against it.

Loki makes a mental note to give the information to Namor.

Clint quickly loses interest in the conversation. “Wait. Were you jealous of Natasha?” he asks Steve.

“No. No,” he replies again when it’s obvious they don’t believe him. “I’m not afraid Loki will leave me for Tasha, okay? I just…needed to feel her at that point. I needed to…”

“Fuck me?” Loki offers.

“Yes. Visuals are fine. Hell, they’re amazing. But they’re nothing compared to actual touching.”

Logan gives a little sideways nod. “Can’t argue with that.”

Clint tells them, “Doesn’t mean we can’t have both. I like both. Both is good. Both was awesome. We should have both is all I’m saying.”

Steve looks to Bruce.

“I have no opinion to offer on the matter. That is between the four of you to decide.”

There is a brief silence before Loki asks, “Fracking? Is that harmful to the oceans?”

Bruce happily explains that it is, especially as companies start to create offshore fracking operations. He tells an interested Loki all he knows about those companies and the environmental damage they are causing.

xxx 

As soon as they return to their bedroom, Steve orders Loki to get undressed.

“I thought you liked my Hawkeye pants.”

The Captain gives the god a hard stare. “Remove your clothes and get into position.”

“And what position is that?” He gets slapped for his question, his cheek stinging from the blow, his heart beating faster. That is a very nice start. He had expected that they would ease into the punishment. He’s very glad he was wrong.

Without another word Loki takes off the white a-shirt he put on earlier, the one that made Steve decide on the type of punishment he will have to endure. The god then pulls down the purple pants and steps out of them. By that time, he sees the wooden paddle in his lover’s hand. He understands now and places his hands on the bed, legs spread, ass clenched and awaiting the first blow.

“Relax,” Steve orders in a soft soothing voice from behind. “I’m not going to start right away. I need to go get something first.”

Loki wills his body to relax. A moment later, the paddle whacks his ass hard. His body jerks forward from the transferred momentum and immediately tenses. “Liar,” he breathes.

“What did you say?”

“Nothing,” he replies with more volume.

Steve swings the paddle again and enjoys the satisfying whump it makes against the god’s flesh. “Bad Kitten. You got me in trouble.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Are you?” The paddle swings again.

Loki gives a little cry of pain. “Yes. I didn’t mean to. I just needed you.”

“You needed me?”

“Yes.”

The Captain gives his ass another hit. Blue eyes see the long fingers grip the comforter as another whimper escapes the pale throat. “Do you need me now, Kitten?”

He does, but there is another blow before he can answer. “Yes. Always,” he responds between heavy breaths. His eyes prick with tears of pain.

“What lesson number were we on?”

“I don’t know.” The response earns him another blow. “Five? Six?” Another blow. “I can’t…I can’t remember.”

The wooden paddle makes contact again.

“Lesson 1,” Steve demands before paddling his lover.

“Ungh. No touching without permission.”

“Good. Lesson 2.” Another strike.

“Mmh. Turn off the lights when leaving the room.”

“Excellent. Lesson 3.” The paddle comes down again.

“Unf. If I want it, you won’t give it to me.”

“Close enough. Lesson 4.” Another hit.

“Argh. Don’t antagonize Thor.”

“Perfect. Lesson 5.” Another whack.

Loki searches his memory. “You give me what I need?”

“Wrong! Lesson 5,” the Captain orders again more forcefully, the punctuating blow coming down harder.

He cries out in pain that has his cock coming to life. “Lesson 5...”

“If you…” Steve prompts.

It comes out in a rush. “If I disobey you, you will punish me.”

“Good. Lesson 6.” This hit is a tad softer than the last but only just.

“Lesson 6?”

“Lesson 6.” A harder hit. The Captain pulls at the dark hair, forcing the god’s head back.

“Lesson 6,” Loki begins with tears of relief and happiness in his eyes. “No one will ever love me like you do.” The hand in his hair softens and begins massaging the back of his head.

“Very good, Kitten.” He’s proud. He’s proud, and he wants to prove that they don’t need Natasha and Clint for it to be good and sexy and satisfying. He lets his eyes travel over the god’s body, allowing himself to appreciate every line and curve.

Loki repeats the six lessons under his breath. “No touching. Turn off the lights. I don’t get what I want. Don’t antagonize Thor. Disobey and be punished. No one will ever love me like you.” He pauses to relish that last one then repeats them. It’s the only thing filling his mind. It’s the only thing he needs to worry about. And he is grateful.

Steve is gazing at the god’s ass. It looks red and painful. He runs a hand over the left cheek. “Does it hurt, Kitten?”

“It stings,” the god confirms. “It radiates with pain the way I radiate with love for you.

The Captain groans on the inside before striking him again with the paddle. “That is for bad poetry.”

“It wasn’t a poem, Darling.” He gets hit again.

“It is what I say it is,” the Captain informs him.

“Yes. Yes, Captain.”

Blue eyes examine the naked form again. “How do you feel, Kitten?”

Loki tenses for the blow that never comes. “Good,” he finally answers.

“Are you hard?”

He looks down even though he knows the answer. “Yes. Very.”

“Good. I think you’ve had enough. Do you agree?”

“Yes,” he replies.

“Stand up. Turn around. Wrists together.” Steve gets some rope while the god is obeying. He ties Loki’s wrists and hands together before leading him to the hook in the ceiling, avoiding the green eyes that look at him with unbridled lust. The hook is used to secure Loki’s arms above his head, only his toes touch the ground. Now the fun part begins.

Loki almost asks what is next but thinks better of it. Instead he silently watches the Captain enter the bathroom and emerge with something in his hands. The god cannot tell what it is.

The Captain walks behind him and opens the little jar of Tiger Balm. He runs his fingers through it and applies it over Loki’s ass.

The radiating pain of the god’s backside immediately intensifies. “What...?”

Steve, glad Loki can’t see the smile his reaction produced, slaps his ass. “No talking.”

The Trickster’s ass almost feels like it’s on fire. Next he feels a finger move over his anus, and the burning starts there as well. Little noises come out of his throat as his body shifts uncomfortably. “What is that?”

He takes a breath, hoping to keep his voice steady. “Unless you want this on your cock, no talking.”

Loki nods.

Steve returns to the bathroom and washes his hands. He returns and slowly removes his clothes. “How do you feel, Kitten?” he asks as he takes off his shirt.

“It burns.”

Steve immediately gets worried. What if the burn is too much and reminds Loki of his time with Thanos? “Are you okay?” he asks as he searches the green eyes.

Loki nods quickly. “It’s…It’s uncomfortable, and yet it feels…good.” His face reveals the truth of his words. “I love you.”

The words please Steve, and he gives Loki a satisfied smile. “I love you back, Kitten.” He continues removing his clothes until he is naked. Then he sits on the end of the bed facing Loki so that they are looking at each other. He allows the silence to lengthen, enjoying the various looks playing across Loki’s face and the squirming of his body. “Do you know what’s next, Kitten?”

The god shakes his head in hope.

“Well, I’m not going to take you in the ass, not with all that stuff you’ve got on you. But that still leaves plenty of possibilities. I could suck your cock,” he says as an example. “That’s very tempting. The thought of running my tongue along your shaft until I get to the head, swirling my tongue against the end of it.” He waits for Loki to finish the moan his words created. “I could massage your balls while I sucked on your tip. And I’d suck it hard, like you were my own personal milkshake straw. Then I’d take you into my mouth, feel the weight of your manhood on my tongue.”

Steve wills himself not to smile at how lost Loki is becoming in the imagery. He continues, deciding that talking will help hide his feelings of triumph. “I love the taste of you. I have since that first time in the kitchen. And just like then, I wouldn’t want to concentrate on just your dick. No. Before you were finished, I’d move to your chest and your neck. I’d run my teeth over your skin. Then I’d claim your lips, bite them until they were red and swollen. My hands would be busy making scratch marks over your chest and back.”

Loki’s mouth is open, wanting so much for what Steve is describing to happen. Between the artist’s words and the burning all over his ass, it feels like the most sublime torture.

“Then I’d wrap my mouth back around your cock and…” Steve closes his eyes and touches himself. He smiles when he hears Loki’s cry of frustration. Blue eyes open to see the god’s body thrashing around a bit. “Calm down, Kitten.”

“You’re cruel.”

“Cruel? I’m just weighing the options.” He licks his lips. “Option 2, for example, might be me walking up to you, pressing our bodies together. My hand wraps around our cocks, and I start to stroke. It feels so good having you so close, feeling you against me, your heart beating against my chest, your mouth open and wanting. Are you wanting, Kitten?” he asks as he gives himself a stroke.

“Yes,” Loki breathes. “By the Nine Realms yes.” It amazes him how much he can hate and love this so much.

“Good.” He licks his lips again. “But I’m thinking that’s a little too tame considering your offenses.” The hunger in the green eyes pleases him. “Option 3 I get the X-acto knife and carve each lesson into your chest.”

Loki’s breath hitches as the thought of that additional pain filters through his head. “Please.”

Steve gives a dismissive gesture with a tilt of his head. “We always do that. So boring, right? I mean, I really need to come up with something much more creative than cutting each and every letter into that perfect chest of yours, watching you bleed,” he continues as he starts to stroke himself. Loki’s eyes are locked on his moving hand. He continues, “…lapping up your blood as though it were the finest nectar, moving on to the next letter, the next lesson until you’re a living testament to them.” He’s so tempted to do it.

Precome is dribbling out of the god’s cock. The heat on his ass hasn’t diminished. It’s uncomfortable, far more uncomfortable than the pain in his arms from having them up for so long.

“But like I said, boring,” the Captain says through heavy breaths that reveal his own arousal, as if the hard cock in his hand wasn’t enough. “Option…4? There are several artists who use hooks. They call it body suspension art. The hooks can be large or small depending on how much weight they have to hold up. I’d take two big ones. I’d take two big ones, and I’d insert each one slowly into your chest, making sure you could feel it slide in, curve around, pierce your skin from the inside, and slide out.”

A sound erupts from Loki’s throat, a cross between a whine and a moan. He is open-mouthed, eyes never leaving his lover’s hand that strokes faster, ass still burning.

“Then the next one on the other side of your chest – going in, curving around, breaking the skin as it comes back out. I’d string you up, the weight of your entire body held up by those two hooks in your chest.”

Another sound escapes the god’s throat. His chest is heaving. He wants to be touched. He _needs_ to be touched.

“Too bad I don’t have hooks here. That’s probably best though, right? It’s more of a Brooklyn activity anyway.” He looks at the man who is completely focused on him and thinks to himself, ‘I have my own kind of magic.’

“Option 5?” Loki asks, his breath ragged.

“Option 5 I impale myself on your cock.”

Kitten gives a small cry. “Yes, please.”

Steve licks his lips and shrugs, his hand continuing to move along his own cock. “Sorry, Kitten. I’m almost done. Guess we’re going with Option 6.”

“Option 6?”

“Sight and sound. You watch me masturbate. I watch you come without ever touching you.”

Loki squeezes his eyes shut. He’s desperate for touch. “It won’t work. It won’t work this time.”

“Look at me, Kitten. Look at me!”

Green eyes fly open.

Steve is close to finishing. His tongue darts out for a moment before he takes his bottom lip between his teeth and lets it slide out. “How’s your ass?”

“It burns. It burns so good.”

“Of course it does. Lesson 1…”

“No touching without permission.”

“That’s right. So when I tell you I’m not going to lick up the underside of your cock, you can’t touch it to pretend.” Steve sees the lithe body tense. “And when I tell you that I’m not going to run my teeth over your nipple just before biting down on it, you can’t pinch it.” Steve is barely keeping it together. He forces his hand away so that he can stand up and walk those few steps to the man whose green eyes are wild with need. He stands directly in front of him. The artist touches his own lips then lets his hand slowly travel down his neck and chest and torso, watching those gorgeous green eyes follow the path. He wraps his hand around his cock and returns to stroking it.

Loki’s open mouth moves as though wanting a taste. 

Steve’s brow furrows. “Loki?” As soon as he sees the god looking back at him with so much want, his orgasm hits. He can’t help himself. He kisses the god’s lips as his semen spurts hot against his lover’s skin. 

Loki moans into Steve’s mouth as his body experiences its own release.

They continue kissing as their bodies coat each other in pulsing streams of milky-white pleasure.

Finally relinquishing Loki’s lips, Steve says, “See? Told you it’d work.”

“You’re cruel.”

“You love me cruel. Stay there.” He gives Loki a quick kiss before going to the bathroom to get a wet washcloth.

“As if I have a choice,” Loki calls loudly.

“You always have a choice, Trickster. You don’t think I know that?” Steve replies when he returns. He starts to clean his lover and himself.

Loki smiles down at him. “I forget sometimes.”

“Liar,” he says without looking up.

“It isn’t. I get lost in you.”

Those words make him look up, the ring of blue around his pupils full of love. “I know what you mean. Is your ass still burning?”

“Not as bad. What did you put on there?”

“Tiger Balm. It’s a pain reliever.”

“Well it didn’t work.”

“Not that kind of pain, silly. Muscle pain. The heat is to relax the muscles.” He puts the washcloth back in the bathroom.

“Are you going to take me down soon?”

Steve stands directly in front of Loki again and crosses his arms. “Don’t know. I kind of like you hanging there.”

“You like me cuddling next to you, too,” Loki reminds him. His muscles are aching, and he still wants so much to hold his love.

“True,” he says and goes to put his boxer shorts back on. He unmakes the bed before finally untying his lover. After guiding Loki to the bed, he starts massaging his shoulders and arms that ache from having been raised for so long. 

Loki realizes something. “You know, with what little you did to me, I could have remained a woman for it.”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t know that was going to be your punishment until you put on that a-shirt.”

“I don’t see the connection.” Loki’s voice is slightly muffled against the pillow.

“You were teasing me with it, with how gorgeous you looked in it – your arms, your shoulders. I had to watch your arm porn all through dinner. I decided you should get some teasing in return. Now, do you remember your lessons?” Steve asks as he kneads his lover’s shoulders.

Loki closes his eyes to better recall them. “No touching without permission. Turn off the lights when leaving a room. If I want something, you most likely won’t give it to me. Don’t antagonize Thor.” He pauses, searching his memory. “If I disobey, you will punish me.” His voice softens. “And no one will ever love me like you do.”

“Good Kitten. And do you believe it?”

“Completely.”

Steve kisses his shoulder. “Good.” He continues the massage, not stopping until arms, shoulders, legs, and back are all completely relaxed. Then the lights get turned off. The artist lies on his side and feels Loki wrap his body around his. He gently takes the god’s hand and places a kiss on the inside of the wrist. “I love you, Kitten.”

“I love you back.”

“But no more sex at S.H.I.E.L.D. okay?”

“Mmm-hmm. Sex at S.H.I.E.L.D. is okay,” Loki says knowing full well he’s getting it wrong. The body in front of his jostles him for it. “I’m kidding, Darling. Just wanted to see your reaction.”

“Well now you’ve seen it. I mean it, Loki.”

“I know you do. And if I try (and I most likely will try) just tell me to stop.”

“You have to obey me when I do,” Steve tells him.

“Yes, Sir, Captain Rogers, Sir.”

They lie in the darkness, Loki holding Steve against him, breathing him in. The Trickster knows they will likely argue again about gender and the Captain’s inability to punish a woman. Perhaps he’s been going about this all wrong. Perhaps they should start with art. He smiles and gives his lover a squeeze. ‘Art,’ he tells himself, ‘definitely art.’

xxx

Thor is having a light breakfast with Sif and Jane at their favorite diner in New Mexico. The astrophysicist is on the verge of a breakthrough that will allow her to control where her artificial wormhole terminates. But she is greatly hindered by the fact that she can’t see the other worlds like Heimdall can.

“If I could just see or have some coordinates or something, we could test it,” Dr. Foster tells Thor.

“Have you consulted with Tony or Bruce on your work?”

She makes a confused face. “No. Why would I? Stark is an engineer, and Banner is a nuclear physicist.”

Sif puts her hand over her girlfriend’s. “Dr. Selvig is very confident that Jane is on the right track.”

Thor nods, feeling as though Sif has missed his point.

That simple act pisses off Jane. “See? That’s another reason I broke up with you. You won’t believe me unless a man has ok’d my work.”

“That’s not true,” Thor assures her, a worried look in his eyes. “I thought that if Tony and Bruce saw how brilliant your work is, they would want to help you in any way they could, provide you with resources you may not have. If anyone has these coordinates you need, it is Tony. Or he will know someone who does. I only wish to help.”

“Sorry,” Jane mutters. “It’s been a long week. And I seriously doubt Tony Stark would have interstellar coordinates.”

Sif smiles with pride. “Jane and I are going to Asgard to get some of these coordinates. I thought we could use the lakeshore and possibly the royal garden.”

“You will need the All-Mother’s permission to use her garden,” Thor reminds her.

Sif gives him a sweet smile. “If you came with us you could convince her. She’d give permission to you far more readily than to me. And we can see how Thrud’s training is coming along.”

Before Thor can say anything, Darcy appears. “Hey, Muscles,” she greets, giving his arm a squeeze. “How’s it hangin’?”

Thor grins brightly. Darcy always brings a smile to his face. “It hangs well. And how are you?”

“Good,” she tells him as she nods.

“Where is your man?” he asks her.

She shrugs. “He’s guarding the lab. Dragnet over there is on Jane duty,” she says gesturing to a man in a suit at the counter of the diner. “How’s Myew-Myew?”

How Thor has missed Darcy. “Mjolnir is well. You might find this interesting. I recently learned that Captain America can lift her.”

Sif looks as though she has been slapped across the face. “He can?”

“Yes.”

“Well, duh,” Darcy says. “He’s Captain America.”

“Darcy has a point,” Jane says.

Sif acknowledges that he is a great warrior. She fought with him, sort of, when the creatures from the sea invaded the land. “But there are many great warriors on Asgard who would not be able to lift Mjolnir.”

“I don’t know about that,” the self-proclaimed assistant says. “I just know that if anyone on Earth is worthy of lifting Myew-Myew it’s Captain Freaking America.”

“He is worthy,” Thor says. “He is both selfless and true-hearted.” It was a realization that should not have taken as long as it did. Wanting to change the subject he agrees to help Sif and Jane.

“Fantastic,” the astrophysicist says with her big gummy smile.

He nods. He agreed mainly because he wishes to see how Thrud is doing. Normally he thinks very little of the threat of Thanos. When the Titan comes, the God of Thunder will be ready to defend the Nine Realms and die in battle if need be. But the thought of Thrud doing the same gives him pause and makes him afraid in a way he has never been.

“Where have you gone, Mighty Thor?” Sif asks then takes another bite of her waffles.

“To our daughter and the price of being a warrior.”

“Which one? There are many.”

“The ultimate one. The one we were taught would bring us the most honor.”

“Death,” Sif voices.

Darcy shakes her head as though she wants nothing to do with it. “And that is why I’m happy to be a coward.”

Thor turns to her. “You are no coward, Darcy Lewis. But I would never wish to see you or Jane or Erik in battle. You are meant for better things.”

“Aww,” she replies. “You’re just a big softie, aren’t ya. Hey,” she says and slaps his chest lightly with the back of her hand. “How are the sexcapades?”

“Well,” he replies happily then looks up to see his ex-wife and his ex-girlfriend looking at him expectantly. “Perhaps now is not the time nor place to discuss it.”

“Why? ‘Cause you slept with two-thirds of us?” She shrugs. “They won’t mind. They’re total lesbos now.” Darcy bumps his shoulder with hers. “Come on. We all wanna know what it’s like to sleep with a billionaire.”

“Tony and I are no longer lovers,” he tells her. “I’ve met someone new. Her name is Storm,” he says with a wistful smile. “She is strong willed with dark skin and white hair.”

“Strong willed?” Darcy repeats. “Sounds like you’ve got a type,” she says smiling at Sif and Jane.

Jane rolls her eyes as Sif nods her agreement.

“What can I say? I like women who fight for what they believe.”

“Is it serious?” Sif asks. There is no jealousy in her voice. Funny, she was always more jealous of Loki than any of Thor’s lovers, even before she became the Thunder God’s wife.

“I’d like to think so.” Thor leans in towards Darcy. “She also can control the lightning.”

“Dude. What is she? Is she another alien?”

“She is a mutant and a hero in her own right,” Thor tells them proudly. That leads to them talking about mutants and the laws the US Congress are trying to pass.

They finish breakfast and go to Jane’s lab.

Darcy immediately flings her arms around Victor as soon as she sees him. He reminds her that he is on duty. And just like always she ignores him.

Dr. Selvig is there quadruple-checking the results of Dr. Foster’s latest tests. He is wearing a dress shirt and tie, Bermuda shorts, sandals with socks, and a turquoise round helmet on his head.

“Erik,” Thor greets. “Is all well? What is that upon your head?”

“It’s a wooden mixing bowl,” Darcy tells him.

Erik explains, “It’s a wooden mixing bowl coated with a lead-based paint. Not easy to find I assure you. It protects my brain from interference.” He pulls Thor aside. “Sometimes I can still hear her in my head.”

“Hear who?” the god asks worried.

“The Tesseract. She…” He lowers the volume of his voice. “She gets in if you’re not careful, tells you what she needs.”

This is not a good development, and Thor wonders if that means Thanos is drawing near. “What does it need?”

“I don’t know. Her voice is muffled. It gives me headaches. But now I have this,” he says and knocks twice on his homemade hat. “So I don’t hear her at all.” His smile does not seem completely sane. 

Erik started hearing the Tesseract again after Jane created her wormhole. It’s almost as if it reconnected them. He figured that since the Tesseract has a gamma radiation signature, the lead-based paint would be able to block her signal to him. He had been correct. However, he has a very difficult time explaining this to anyone without sounding insane.

“Erik?” Jane calls. “We’re going to Asgard. We might be gone for awhile, but I want you and Darcy to make sure we’re taking readings the entire time we’re away.” She turns to her assistant. “Darcy, prepare the portal.” The astrophysicist will never get tired of saying that.

xxx

Steve calls Loki as he and Natasha head to the roof of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the helicopter that is waiting to take them to the Helicarrier Argonaut. There they will meet up with four members of the agency’s top tactical squadron.

“Sorry, Loki, I can’t tell you anything. Just don’t expect me home until tomorrow at the earliest.”

“Should I be worried?”

“Nope. Should be a quick op. I’ll be back before you even miss me.”

“I miss you now.” Loki can hear Steve chuckle. “Just promise me you’ll be careful.”

“I promise.”

“And that you’ll summon me if you get into trouble.”

“I promise. I’ve gotta go. I love you.”

“I love you back. And tell Natasha that I will hold her personally responsible should anything happen to you.”

“Good-bye, Kitten. Be good.”

“He gonna be okay?” Natasha asks.

“Yeah. I’ll text Tony when we’re in the air, ask him to keep an eye on ‘im.”

They get into the helicopter. Once they are flying over Manhattan, Steve sends that text.

Natasha waits for him to finish. “Sorry about Clint.” The Captain looks at her, a silent question in his eyes. “I know he’s been pestering you about recreating Saturday night.”

“Oh. Yeah. It’s fine.”

She isn’t buying it. “Really? It’s fine?”

“Okay, not fine. But I’m dealing with it. Basically I told him if he keeps pestering me it’s never gonna happen.”

“So if he stops there’s a possibility that it might?” Her voice is casual, conversational.

“Don’t you start.” Steve looks out the window and sees the Empire State Building. It reminds him of Loki. Everything reminds him of Loki now. “Tell me something,” he says, returning his focus to Natasha. “Was the dance and…everything planned?”

“What makes you think that?”

Steve hates it when she does that. Not the answering his question with a question part. That he’s used to. It’s when she does it as she’s scrutinizing him, knowing she is noting and classifying every change in his face and body. That’s what he hates. He keeps his face passive. “Well first, you both stayed in your underwear. Second, the two of you could have been a synchronized swimming team with how in unison you were.”

“Now that’s exaggerating just a bit.”

“Is it?”

She studies him a bit longer. “You didn’t ask Loki?”

“Never came up.”

“Not even in Fury’s office? Oh, yes, I know about that.”

“You’re avoiding the question,” he observes.

“No, it wasn’t planned…at least not in the way you think.” Natasha pauses, knowing it will make him more curious. “It was a…test. Loki was sure you would stop it and take her home. I thought we could get you aroused enough to stay and follow through. I was right.” She looks out the window. “Men just love the lesbian fantasy.”

“And women love the gay fantasy.” He isn’t surprised when that gets a reaction. “I’ve read some of that fanfiction.”

“About you and Loki?”

“No. That I try to avoid. It’s a little too weird reading about myself. No. I’ve read some of the Harry Potter ones and the Sherlock Holmes ones. Oh and some Star Trek ones.”

“Oh yeah? Which are your favorite?”

“Probably the Star Trek. I like the thought of space exploration.”

Natasha rolls her eyes. “Right. Space exploration. Not hot guy on guy sex.”

“So you admit there’s a gay fantasy out there, too.” He looks at her in quiet triumph. “Or do I need to remind you of your own voyeurism.”

“No, you don’t. Okay fine. As long as you admit that you got turned on by Loki’s and my dancing.”

“I admit it.” Steve’s face loses its smugness. “How far would you have taken it?”

“We’re your submissives, so as far as you and Clint would have wanted.”

“And you would have been okay with that?”

“I know you, Rogers. You wouldn’t let it get that far. You’re too possessive.”

She’s right, of course. That kiss had been enough for Steve to want to claim Loki again. “Clint really wasn’t jealous?”

“Nope. He would have had us fingering each other if he could.”

Steve rubs his eyes. “I don’t get it. I really don’t. I don’t want to see Loki with someone else. Don’t get me wrong. The dancing was very erotic. But beyond that…” He shakes his head.

“We didn’t do much beyond that,” Natasha points out. “But I understand your reluctance, Old Man.”

“You really need to learn to respect your elders, Young Lady.”

She just shakes her head and smiles. “Whatever. Hey, when we get back, I’ll take you to IHOP, and you can order off the Senior’s menu.”

“You know in my day, Coke cost a nickel, and gas was less then a quarter per gallon.”

“Gas? You mean they didn’t have horse-drawn carriages back then?” she teases.

Steve shakes his head. “At least I’m not the pervert who wants to see an old man screw his boyfriend.”

“No, you’re the pervert who likes to see a woman who could be your granddaughter sexy dance with the older woman you’re banging.”

He chuckles, deciding they should probably concentrate on the op and figure out an actual strategy. He turns on his tablet and opens up the file containing the information. “Time to get to work, Agent.”

“Yes, Sir, Captain.”

xxx

Thor visits his mother while Jane and Sif travel to the lake and other more remote locations to get the needed coordinates. Frigga is of course thrilled to see her son. She hugs him warmly and kisses his cheek.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of my son’s company?” she asks, offering him a seat in the private parlor.

He tells her of Jane’s experiment and how she would like to use the royal garden as a test site.

“No,” the Queen tells him. And though her tone and her face are pleasant, the look in her eyes lets him know there will be no argument. She can see that Thor is disappointed. “Don’t look at me like that. You know the garden is my sanctuary. How can I be sure her Bifrost won’t destroy it? Besides, they always leaves those scorch marks behind. So even if she manages not to destroy my trees and flowers, she’ll ruin my grass. I’m sorry, Thor. But no.”

“But, Mother –“

“Don’t ‘but, Mother’ me. Use Odin’s training grounds if you need a place.”

It’s not a bad idea, though Thor is not sure the King will want everyone to be able to witness the show of Midgardian power. “I will ask the All-Father,” he tells her.

“Good.” She takes his hand. “How are things with you and the new woman?”

“Her name is Storm, and things are quite well,” he tells her, unable to keep the smile from his face. Thor hopes to bring her to Asgard soon. She will begin teaching at her school in the Midgardian autumn and won’t have much time once that happens. So he wants it to be before then.

Frigga assures him that they are welcome any time. Then she asks about his friends on Midgard. That is when she learns about Steve Rogers picking up Mjolnir. Part of her is stunned, but a larger part of her is unsurprised. “Isn’t it telling that the two people Loki loves most are deemed worthy?”

“Should not you be worthy then?”

“Who’s to say I’m not?” she counters. Frigga has never tried to pick up Mjolnir since the spell was placed on it. She doesn’t need to. She is perfectly content not jumping through that particular Odin-created hoop. And when Thor asks her if she would like to try picking it up, she tells him she would not.

“Frightened you will not be deemed worthy, Mother?”

“I do not need a hammer to tell me if I’m worthy or no. I can judge my own self-worth thank you. And I find myself quite worthy.”

Talk of being worthy eventually leads Thor to think about Hodur. He asks after his blind brother. Frigga tells him that his brother is doing better. 

Hodur has started mediating disputes with the help of Hogun and Kelda. He wasn’t very good at it at first, purposefully so. But after a few threats and some time, he actually seems to be enjoying it now. Thor finds that difficult to believe. Frigga assures him, “Hodur likes nothing more than to show how much wiser and better he is than anyone else. Unfortunately, he thinks all of the disputants are idiotic fools, but if it helps motivate him then I can overlook the attitude.”

“And Kelda is fine with this?” Thor cannot help but be concerned for the young woman.

“She wasn’t at first, but she is very empathetic and is very good at making those bringing the complaints feel that they have been listened to and understood. And though I will be sad to lose her, I am thinking of having her be Hodur’s assistant full time.”

“But, Mother.”

“Talk to her yourself if you like. Ask her if she enjoys it.”

Thor asks if his brother is still seeing the whore he brought to view the video. He is. He flaunts her around whenever he can. Frigga doesn’t like it, but it is his choice. And so far he has acquiesced when she has asked that he not bring the woman to specific events.

After visiting for a while longer, Thor goes to the practice field to speak with Odin and to see how Thrud is getting along. His daughter is in the midst of a mock battle with a young warrior. She cannot match his strength, but she makes up for it in speed and agility. As he watches his daughter, Thor has to remind himself not to interfere. It is a stronger desire now than when he used to watch Loki. He can only imagine that Thrud would become as angry at him for doing so as Loki used to get.

“Hello, Thor,” Odin quietly greets. “This is a pleasant surprise.”

Thor tells his father that he is here with Sif and Jane, helping them with one of the scientist’s experiments. “Jane wished to transport someone to Mother’s garden, but Mother is afraid it will ruin it. She suggested here instead…with your permission of course.”

“This is for her Bifrost?”

“It is.”

The Midgardians truly have come a long way. Odin is wary of it, knowing their strides will only bring them to the attention of other civilizations in galaxies far and wide. He also knows, however, that they will continue their progress whether he allows them use of the field or no. “She may use it but only after we have finished training.”

“Thank you, All-Father.”

Odin looks at the mock battle that has his son’s attention. “Thrud is coming along quite nicely. She does you proud, Thor. She will make a fine warrior.”

The thought of Thrud in a real battle makes Thor feel slightly sick. “Did you never once fear that Loki or I might be killed in battle?”

“When you first started coming with us yes. But as you both became older and gained more experience, I feared it less and less. You are the greatest warrior I have ever seen other than my own father. And Loki had his tricks and an instinct for survival. So no, I did not fear for your safety. Your mother, on the other hand, would nag me up, down, and sideways whenever you all went to battle.”

“I remember she would give us extra tight hugs and hold us for longer than we wanted,” Thor tells him. “It was so embarrassing. Volstagg would never let us live it down.”

Thrud almost has her opponent, but he overpowers her at the last minute. Tyr is personally training her. He helps her up and makes her go through the fight, especially her last move. Then he makes her practice it until she has it mastered. She is a quick study, so it doesn’t take long.

Tyr walks Thrud over to where Thor and Odin are standing. “King Odin. Prince Thor,” he greets.

“Hello, Tyr,” Thor says before giving his daughter a hug.

“You should be proud of her,” the God of War tells him. “She’s a faster study than most of these lads. And if she keeps working on strategy and agility, she’ll be one of our top warriors, just like her parents.”

“Thank you, Tyr,” Odin says in a voice that sounds almost Jotun in its coldness.

Tyr gives him a very short bow. He turns to Thrud. “Be back by the end of the next battle.”

“Yes, Sir,” she replies before turning back to her father. “I am getting better,” she assures him.

“It’s true,” Odin tells him. “Tyr is the best trainer we have…unfortunately.”

That last word captures Thor’s attention. “Unfortunately?”

“He has been trying to undermine my authority so that the people will call for me to relinquish the throne.”

Thor looks to Thrud for confirmation. She gives him a half shrug but with a look that tells him his father’s words are true. “How is he doing this?”

“By sending his little spies out there and having them question my decisions.”

“To what purpose?” Thor asks. “Does he wish to take the throne for himself?”

Odin sneers. “He says he does not, but what other purpose could he have?”

Thrud knows. “He wishes to put you on the throne, Far. He says with you ruling Asgard and Uncle Loki ruling Jotunheim, we would be the most formidable alliance in the universe.”

Thor can’t believe this. “Does he really think Loki would leave Midgard for Jotunheim?”

“That is his hope. And with a marriage alliance with Midgard…”

“Marriage?” Odin asks.

“To Captain Rogers,” Thor deduces.

“Yes,” Thrud confirms. She looks over and sees that the battle is about to be won. “I have to go.” She kisses Thor’s cheek and runs back to her group.

Thor watchers her go then turns to his father. “Tyr certainly has an active imagination. The idea that the people or the Council would demand your abdication is ridiculous.”

“Is it?” There is worry in the blue eye. “The people do not support me as they once did. Between Loki and Hodur and Ragnarok, they have lost faith in me.”

“Then you will help them find it,” his son tells him.

Odin looks at his son with hope. “Does that mean you forgive me?”

Thor takes a moment to consider the question. He is unsure until he looks at his father. “Yes. I forgive you.” He wonders how it is that he can forgive Odin so much more readily than he can forgive Steve, especially when the Captain’s offenses are so small in comparison. And then he realizes it is because he expects more from the Midgardian. He cannot help but wonder when that happened.

“I have made many mistakes, Thor.”

“As have we all.”

Odin touches his son’s cheek and gives it two light taps. “You were always a good boy.”

“Not always,” Thor reminds him. “There was a reason you sent me down to Midgard.”

“So there was. It seems so long ago.” It was right before he found Loki in the vault holding the Casket of Ancient Winters. “I wish I had done a better job at protecting Loki.”

“Loki did not need your protection,” Thor tells him. “He needed your love.”

“He had it. Though having lived through his heartache, I can understand why he didn’t think he did.”

“Was it strange…seeing yourself through Loki’s eyes?”

“I seemed like such a monster.”

“Captain Rogers can lift Mjolnir,” Thor blurts out, wanting his father to know that Loki is in good hands now.

“Can he?” Odin searches his son’s face to see how he feels about it. “Midgardians are interesting creatures, are they not? They hold such potential for so many things.”

For some inexplicable reason, this makes Thor think of the actor Steve and Loki had dinner with. “There is a man on Midgard who looks remarkably like you, Father. I cannot help but wonder if…you are related in some way.”

“It is possible he is some distant relation. I used to go to Midgard quite often, as did my father, as did you, Odinson.”

“Yes. I just found it odd. Apparently I have a look-alike as well.”

“See? There you are. No doubt we are both guilty of the same offense.”

Thor looks out at all of the warriors practicing. “I do not want the responsibilities of being King,” he says, bringing the conversation back around.

“Have you told Tyr this?”

“Not in so many words, but I will.”

“And Loki?”

“I cannot imagine Steve wanting to leave Midgard. And I do not see Loki leaving Steve.”

Odin nods. “Good. Good.”

xxx

Tony and Loki are describing Dr. Strange to Bruce. They describe the physicality of him first – age, weight, height, features. Then Tony talks about the sense of superiority and smugness the guy exuded.

“Gee that doesn’t remind me of anyone,” Bruce says sarcastically as he looks directly at Tony then at Loki.

“Dr. Jekyll,” Tony says, “are you really comparing us to Strange?”

“Yes. Yes, I am.”

“That’s it. Where’s Logan?” the billionaire asks.

“There was another lead on Mystique. He left for Virginia this morning to follow up,” Bruce explains.

Tony finds it interesting. “All of those X-Men, and they have to use Logan?”

“He can recognize her by scent.”

“Makes sense,” Loki says. “When we first met, he knew immediately that Steve and I were lovers. He said we smelled like each other.”

“Okay. That, all of that,” Tony says as he moves his upraised palm in a circle, “I did not need to know.”

Bruce points out that Tony was the one who asked.

“Well, now, technically, I didn’t ask.”

“You did ask,” Bruce insists. “You inflected your voice and everything.”

“Inflected my…I don’t believe you.”

Loki smiles. “JARVIS, please run that bit back.” The Trickster knows he doesn’t have to say anything else.

An overhead view of the room appears on one of the screens. Tony, Bruce, and Loki are all visible. “All of those X-Men, and they have to use Logan?”

“Told you,” Bruce says.

Tony looks up. “JARVIS? You’re a traitor.”

“JARVIS?” Loki counters, “You are wonderful. Thank you.”

“You are most welcome, Loki,” the A.I. says back.

“Traitor,” Tony mutters again.

“I heard that, Sir,” JARVIS says.

“Still a traitor.”

“As you wish, Sir.”

Bruce asks Loki for his impressions of Dr. Strange. The god thinks for a moment, recalling some of the conversation. “If I did not know better, I would think he was royalty. He is powerful, though his sorcery is far different from my own. He has a tiny bit of inherent power. I believe that makes his words more potent.”

“Who would win in a cage match?” Tony asks.

“I would, of course,” Loki answers as though that should be obvious. “If he is supposed to be S.H.I.E.L.D.’s weapon against me, they will have to do better.”

Bruce can’t help himself. “Like, Hulk better?”

Loki closes his eyes as the memory if being thrown about by that giant invades his brain. “Yes, I suppose that’s what I meant. And thank you for making me re-live such a traumatic experience.”

“Always happy to oblige,” Dr. Banner tells him. It’s still a source of pride that Hulk was the one who put Loki out of commission.

Tony turns the conversation back to Dr. Strange. “Personally, I was surprised by how not jealous Steve was. I mean, sure, he seemed hesitant for you two to meet. But once you did, it was like he didn’t care all that much.”

Loki nods. “He’s been working on not being jealous, and I’ve been working on not comparing how much we’d sacrifice for each other. We’ve both made progress.”

“Good for you,” Tony says.

“Yes, it is.” He pauses. “Is it wrong that I like for him to be a little jealous? Not a lot, just enough to not take me for granted.”

“Nope.”

“Back to Dr. Strange?” Bruce prompts.

“Back to Dr. Strange,” Tony repeats. “He had on this really dramatic cape. Like, I thought he was going to bring out a top hat and pull a bunny out of it.”

xxx

When practice is done, Tyr again walks Thrud to where Odin and Thor are. This time, Sif and Jane are with them. The first female warrior will always be grateful to Tyr for mentoring and believing in her. She tells Thrud that she could wish for no greater instructor.

“Tyr is indeed a fine teacher of the art of war,” Odin praises. “The art of politics, however, seems to continue to elude him.” 

“That’s funny, Sire,” Tyr says without a trace of mirth.

Thor takes the opportunity to let the God of War know where he stands. “Tyr, I wanted you to know that I am not interested in ruling. Not at this time. Do you understand?”

Tyr can only imagine what Odin has been telling Thor. He shrugs it off. “Of course you don’t. Those intelligent enough to rule generally do not want to.” There is still time for that. Right now, he feels the need to damage the King’s pride. “But tell me, Thor. I have heard rumors that your brother Loki now goes by Frigguson and _not_ Odinson. Can you confirm this?”

Thor is stunned by the question. “It is true,” he replies. He finds he cannot look Odin in the eye.

“How interesting,” Tyr says with a self-congratulatory smile.

This is the first Odin is hearing about this. “Surely Loki would not…” The All-Father cannot finish his statement, because of course Loki would. “Since when?” he asks instead, hoping the others cannot see his pain and disappointment.

“A few weeks.”

Odin nods then turns and walks away. He goes to Frigga, his wife, his confidant. Unaware of how he got there, he finds her in the private parlor. As soon as he enters, he asks. “Frigguson? Loki Frigguson?!”

Frigga immediately gets up and tries to sooth her husband. “Can you blame him?”

He holds her tightly, a storm of feelings stirring in his chest. “He hates me so much he would rather be thought of as a bastard than the son of a king?”

The Queen tries not to be offended by the words. “He said he has always felt more like my son than yours.”

He pulls away. “You knew about this?” Where Frigga expected to see anger in his eye, there is only pain.

“Yes. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I wasn’t sure how you’d react.”

“Poorly,” Odin says and walks to one of the windows.

Frigga walks up behind him and wraps her arms around his shoulders from behind. She feels his hand cover one of hers, and she kisses his cheek. “I know it must hurt, but try not to antagonize him about it.”

“Antagonize him? It is he who antagonizes me not the other way around.

“Odin,” Frigga chastises him slightly. “If you make a big production out of it, you will only drive him further away.”

“He seems to be moving away just fine without me having to drive him.” He can feel his wife stiffen behind him.

“Don’t pretend you haven’t been driving him away for years.”

Odin sighs, feeling tired and hurt. “He has disowned me.”

“You disowned him first,” she reminds him.

“I did not,” the King insists, turning around. “He disowned us when he allowed himself to fall from the Bifrost.”

“You really don’t understand, do you.” Frigga looks at her husband with pity. “You’ve been pushing him away for years, at least since the time he helped you win that bet, the one that led to the birth of Sleipnir.”

“No.”

“Yes. You’re just too stubborn to see it.” Frigga runs her palm over his cheek. “You can be a good father when you want to be. But you can also be stern and mean and unforgiving. Worse, you can be dismissive.” She takes a breath. “So Loki wishes to be Frigguson now. Is that really so horrible?”

“It is unprecedented.”

That makes her smile. “When has Loki ever cared about precedent?”

“It hurts,” he finally admits.

“Good. It should,” she tells him. And though her heart goes out to her husband, she is proud and quite pleased that Loki has taken her name. “Loki Frigguson,” she smiles. “It is a fresh start. He deserves that. And you are _not_ allowed to ruin that for him.”

Odin says nothing in reply. There is nothing to say. He simply nods.

A sound at the door makes the royal couple turn towards it. Thor and Thrud stand there, the father’s arm around his daughter. “I am sorry you found out that way, Father. I had hoped Loki would tell you himself.”

“That would require him to visit me,” Odin notes. “He visits your moth quite regularly apparently, but not me.”

“You could always visit him,” Frigga notes.

“I’m too busy.”

“Too busy for your own son?”

“He does not wish to see me,” Odin retorts. “Besides, we must prepare for Thanos. And I have a coup to squash.”

“Tyr does not want to overthrow you, All-Father,” Thrud tells him.

“No? Then what does he want?”

“To protect Asgard just as you do.”

“Then he should support his King!”

Thrud steps back. 

“Odin!” Once Thor has his father’s attention, he continues. “My daughter is not your enemy.”

“Nor did I say she was.”

Thor turns to Thrud. “Tell us what you mean by ‘protect Asgard’.”

“Tyr is afraid that Odin has become too volatile. He would be satisfied if Odin would at least take council. You, Far. If you took a larger leadership role, the people would feel more secure.”

Odin growls.

Frigga tells her granddaughter that both she and the King have been more volatile since experiencing Loki’s memories of losing his children. “But we are better now.”

“What?” Odin demands when he sees a look pass across Thrud’s face.

“Nothing. Only that people have begun to wonder…If you could do that to your son, what else are you capable of?”

“Nothing new was learned,” he points out.

“They did not know of Loki’s anguish. Apparently he always hid it so well,” Thrud tells them.

Frigga looks at her son. “Thor, I know you wish to spend more time on Midgard. However, your council would be greatly appreciated. If that is impossible, then perhaps you could suggest someone with whom the King might confer.”

Odin expresses his displeasure with another growl.

Thor considers it. “If it were someone both Loki and I agreed upon, surely that would hold more weight with the people.”

“It would,” Thrud believes based on what she has learned in her short time on Asgard.

“Then I will consult with Loki and return with some suggestions.”

“Odin?” the Queen asks.

“Fine,” he barks.

Frigga hugs her child and her grandchild and thanks them for their bluntness.

Thor wonders if he will ever again be able to leave Asgard without feeling troubled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Logan has led an interesting life. That party sounded like it could have rivaled one of Gatsby’s.
> 
> The smut scene…Several of you liked Steve’s lessons for Loki, so I decided to bring those back. Using the Tiger Balm on his ass afterwards was suggested by yassoda (tumblr). I thought that brought a nice twist. Steve using only (mainly) words to get Loki to orgasm was for Jeshhippo (ff) who really liked it the first time Steve did that. The option with the body hooks was suggested by Dragonsrose4 (ff), one that I hope to have Steve & Loki actually do at some point.
> 
> Loki’s thought that perhaps art would be the way to push Steve past his inability to hurt him as a woman was an idea from DraconianFire (ao3). I guess we’ll find out later if it works.
> 
> It was nice to visit with Darcy an Dr. Selvig again. But poor Selvig is feeling some residual effects of the Tesseract. FireChildSlytherin5 (ff) thought that a little of that Thor 2 craziness might be kind of fun to do. I tried to give some method to his madness in the manner that the movie did. Thor asking if Jane had consulted Bruce and Tony and her reaction afterwards were inspired by a Tumblr post noting that she is the only astrophysicist of the bunch (Tony, Bruce, Reed) and would be the most likely to make space-associated breakthroughs.
> 
> Natasha’s comment about taking Steve to IHOP so he can order off the Senior’s menu was inspired by FireChildSlytherin5. Because of course she makes old jokes about him. We saw that in Cap 2.
> 
> A few of you thought Steve was jealous of Dr. Strange. I wanted to clear that up in this chapter. He wasn’t. His apprehension was more about being wary of Dr. Strange’s motives. But it was a nice excuse to have more Tony, Bruce, and Loki time, especially since SmcdsShipper19 (ff) requested it so long ago.
> 
> And then we have Asgard…The update on Hodur and Thor’s reaction to Thrud becoming a warrior and seeing her in mock battle were for skydancer2000 (ff). It’s hard for Thor to not be the overprotective father. We saw more of Tyr at the request of DraconianFire. Sorry. I know you want to know more about him and his motives, but it’s just so fun to keep him ambiguous, especially when I can use him to reveal Loki’s new last name to Odin. And that reveal was for Dragonsrose4. I’m sorry if you wanted Loki there to see it.
> 
> I believe that is all. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The current plan is for you to learn more about Cap & Black Widow’s mission next chapter. So there’s that to look forward to. Thank you for all of your support and ideas and perspectives. You make this story come alive just by reading it. Until next time…


	118. To Suspect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor goes to Asgard. Logan goes to D.C. Steve and Natasha go on a mission.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Logan & Bruce/Hulk (explicit), Sif & Jane, Clint & Natasha, Thor & Storm  
>  **Explicit Content:** Logan in Lace Panties, Anal Sex, Oral Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Spoilers for Captain America: The Winter Soldier. I had no intention of making Cap  & Black Widow’s mission be their mission from the movie. But as people asked me about it and I persisted in my belief that it wouldn’t be, I realized that that was the mission it had to be. I did not intend for my denials to be a lie. I simply realized with your help that it was time for this to happen. I do not describe the mission itself but rather what happens just before and after it. And though the aftermath will differ from the movie, it is close enough that it may spoil the movie if you haven’t seen it. And with that, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Tony, Bruce, and Loki are installing the new floor of The Basement’s main training room. It isn’t going well. Tony keeps telling them what to do. Then he gets upset when they don’t do it exactly as he wants, pushes them out of the way, and does it himself. Loki quickly loses patience with this. Bruce, on the other hand, quietly gets out of the way.

“Should we finish DUM-E Jr first then bring him down to help us?” Bruce asks. Tony had started creating DUM-E Jr earlier that morning as they were talking about Dr. Strange.

“No,” Tony answers petulantly.

Bruce wonders if the childish attitude has something to do with the phone call Tony received earlier, causing the engineer to come down after he and Loki did. He walks over to the god and softly asks him to give them a few minutes.

“Why?” a suspicious Loki asks.

“Just please.”

“Fine.” To Tony, he calls out, “I’m taking a break.”

Tony fires back, “Isn’t that what you’ve _been_ doing?”

Loki shoots Bruce a displeased look and leaves.

Bruce walks over to where Tony is sitting on the floor. He stands over the engineer with arms crossed at his chest. “What’s going on?” His tone isn’t hard or accusatory. It’s a simple question that he’d honestly like to know the answer to.

“Nothing.”

“It’s not nothing.” Bruce gets down on the floor. “Ugh. You may have to help me back up from here. Now tell me what’s going on.” When the billionaire doesn’t answer, he prompts with just a tad of sternness, “Tony?”

“Nothing. I told you.”

“Am I going to have to ask JARVIS?”

Tony puts down the wrench with a sigh. “It’s Rae. She was in a car accident this morning. Drunk driver slammed into her car. It’s bad. She might lose the baby.”

“Jesus. Why aren’t you there?”

“Rhodey said not to go. I offered over and over, but…he said I wouldn’t be able to do anything anyway and to stay here.”

Bruce studies his friend’s face. “First, since when do you do what anyone tells you? Second, you’d be there to support him…your best friend. Remember him? He could probably use your support no matter what he says.”

“I know,” Tony says soberly.

“Now why aren’t you really there?”

“I haven’t told Pepper.”

“You’re an ass,” Bruce tells him. “Why haven’t you told her?”

“I don’t know. She really wants a baby, and I don’t know how she’ll react. If Rae loses their kid…”

“You go to Pepper’s office or wherever she is right now and tell her. Then you and she get on a plane and go to California and be with your friends.”

“But the floor…”

“…Will wait. Or Loki and I will work on it. Some things are more important.”

Tony glances up at Bruce. “I hate shit like this.”

“Everyone does. Now help me up and go tell Pepper.

The two men get up slowly and with a few groans and grunts between them. Then Tony asks JARVIS where Pepper is before heading up to find her, trying his best to swallow down the hollow ball in his throat.

xxx

Loki steps onto the Avengers floor intending to get some food. He’s a little hungry and thinks that may be contributing to his shortened temper. As he heads to the kitchen, he hears a door close. “Steve?”

Steve Rogers appears to be coming out of the room shared by Bruce and Logan.

The Trickster is immediately on his guard. Steve called him an hour or two ago saying he was on an Op and wouldn’t be home till tomorrow. Either Steve was lying or this person is an imposter. “What are you doing here?” he asks conversationally.

Steve gives him a broad smile. “Hi, Loki. I was, uh, just dropping something off for Logan,” he says as he points to the door he just came out of. “It’s kind of personal.”

“Can you stay, or do you have to get back to work?”

The blond walks forward. “I should probably get back. Gotta defend the country, you know.” He veers away from Loki and heads to the elevator.

“Surely you can spare time to give your love a kiss. Here…on the cheek,” he says pointing to it. “You know how much I love that.”

Steve comes over and gives him that kiss. But before he can get away, Loki grabs his arm. The grip is firm but not harsh.

The god smiles. “I love you, Darling.”

“I love you, too…Kitten.”

Loki pulls him into a tight hug, holding the man in place with one arm. The other one is holding a small dagger that is pressed to the man’s gut. Mouth against the imposter’s ear, the says softly, “I do not know who you are, but you are most decidedly not Steve Rogers. My guess, considering whose room you came out of, is that you are Mystique.” He feels a slight stiffening of the body. “Do not worry, Mystique. I have no intention of turning you in. Now I’m going to let you go, and you’re going to ask me to walk you out. Then we’ll have a nice little chat. Understood?”

“Why should I trust you?” Steve’s voice asks.

“Well, I haven’t exposed you yet. And as impressive as you are, I am far more powerful. Now do as I say.” He lets her go and smiles at the duplicate with love as he stealthily puts the dagger away.

Steve waits a moment before saying, “Walk me out?”

“Of course, Darling.”

They get into the elevator.

Mystique is not happy with the situation. She weighs her options, but curiosity wins out. “How –“

“Tony is being an ass today. Even more so than usual. Isn’t that right, JARVIS?” He looks over at the woman who currently looks like his lover.

“Mr. Stark is concerned for his friends in California,” the smooth British voice asks. “His concern has led to his shortness of temper.”

Loki makes an unhappy face. “That information would have been helpful earlier.”

“Apologies, Sir, but Tony asked me not to mention it to anyone.”

“I see. So you are allowed to talk about it now?”

“He is on his way to inform Ms. Potts now.”

The elevator doors open onto the lobby. They step out and leave the building.

Safely outside, Loki tells her, “I know you are tempted to run and change forms in an effort to evade me. You may even succeed. But I hope you will remain.”

“Why?”

“Because you interest me. Can you change into non-human forms?”

“No.”

“Too bad. Now let us get out of camera shot and get you into a skin that I won’t want to kill you for wearing.” Loki leads the way down the street and around the corner. They keep walking then turn into an alley. He turns to face her. “Now, take off his face.”

The surface of the body that is not Steve’s ripples and turns into Loki. “Would you prefer I be you?”

“Hardly. And please don’t speak in my voice. I find it disconcerting.”

“You’re no fun,” she says still in his voice.

A light shimmers over Loki, and the image of Logan appears in front of her. “Oh, I’m plenty fun, Bub,” he says in the Canadian’s voice.

“Well that’s…neat.”

Loki raises the hand that looks like Wolverine’s and extends his claws. “I asked you nicely. I’m not known for being nice.”

The surface of the mutant’s body ripples again, and an attractive blonde woman stands in front of him. “Better?”

The Trickster ends his illusion of looking like Logan. “That is not your original form,” he tells her.

“No, it isn’t.”

“Interesting. Kurt Wagner told me you were unashamed of yourself. And yet here you are pretending to be like everyone else. At least I assumed he was describing you.”

The surface of her body ripples again, and a woman with blue skin and bright red hair stands in front of him. She looks naked, her textured body obscuring any nipples she may have. There is no pubic hair.

“Hmm. Do you like being naked, or is this merely to shock people?”

“A long time ago someone told me I shouldn’t be ashamed. So I’m not.”

Loki looks at her in slight confusion. “So you show your lack of shame by being naked?”

“Erik –“

“Erik,” he repeats in realization. “Let me guess. This Erik told you you shouldn’t wear any clothes as a sign of…mutant pride, and you just decided he was right? Don’t get me wrong. I find you surprisingly alluring. I just wonder if this Erik was proud enough to also go naked.”

“He wore clothes,” she admits.

“Ah. I suppose it was a ‘do as I say not as I do’ situation.”

“He looks…normal.”

“How convenient.” Loki examines her eyes, sees the hardness and suspicion and pride in them. “Blue skin and yellow eyes. Must be a Midgardian thing.”

“What makes you say that?”

Her pride inspires the god. He takes a deep breath and grants the coldness free reign. His body turns blue, though not as dark as hers, and his eyes turn as red as her hair. “Because mine are not.”

Mystique relaxes just a little.

“We have not been formally introduced. I am Loki Frigguson.” He holds out his hand.

She takes it. The skin is super cold, and she keeps the handshake short because of it. “I am Mystique.”

“A pleasure.” He returns back to his pale skin. “Forgive me, I am not as comfortable being blue as you are.”

“Too bad. You’re quite handsome that way. A bit too cold for my taste, though.”

“You flatter me.”

Mystique also returns to being the blonde woman. “Coffee?”

He nods, and they walk back to the Starbucks they had passed. Loki orders an Iced Chai Tea Latte and a cheese danish. Mystique orders a Mocha Frappaccino and gives the name Raven. They take a seat at one of the two remaining empty tables and wait for their drinks.

“Logan is off hunting you again. You know he’ll probably smell your presence in his room.”

“By that time I’ll be long gone.” She scrutinizes him. “Why didn’t you turn me in? And why did you have Namor warn me I was being hunted?”

He smiles. “Because you would make quite a good Trickster. And I rather admire what you’re doing. And if it weren’t for the illegal nature of your pranks, I would join you.”

Mystique’s smile is small but full of amusement. “Illegal nature? Wow, Steve Rogers really did neuter you.”

Loki leans in. “I assure you it’s worth it.”

The barista calls their names. 

Loki goes to retrieve the drinks. He’s a little surprised to find her still there when he returns. “Your Mocha Frappaccino.” He sets it down in front of her then sits and begins eating his danish.

“So what did I do wrong?” The question in his eyes prompts her to add, “How did you know I wasn’t really Steve?”

He takes a drink of his tea to swallow down the bread. “Well, the first clue was you being there. Steve is away and won’t be home until tomorrow.”

“He could have come home early to surprise you.”

“True. Which is why I told you I love you.”

“He replies with something different,” she realizes.

“The Kitten you got correct. It was a nice touch.”

Mystique tells him she got that from his vlog. “I get that Steve Rogers is gorgeous. I do. But what made you choose him? He seems so boring.”

The inner corners of Loki’s eyebrows rise in surprise. “Have you ever tried being good? It’s exhausting.” He’s happy to see her nod in agreement. “I figured a man that good would require some sort of release. Happily, I was right. He is…” He smiles softly as he thinks about Steve. He shakes his head to clear it. “But we aren’t here to talk about Captain Rogers. I understand Namor’s goals, why he’s having you target specific people. But I do not know yours. So tell me, what’s in it for you?”

“For me?” she asks innocently. Then she smiles, because it is obvious she isn’t doing it to save the environment. “Fun first of all. And the money doesn’t hurt.”

He turns his cup in his hand. “It was quite a lot of money as I understand. But how does you getting lots of money help the mutant cause? Or are you no longer a revolutionary.”

“Money buys power. And scandals create volatile elections.”

“Scandals also obfuscate the important issues,” Loki notes. “Mutant rights are boring next to a socially conservative senator caught in bed with a young man who isn’t his wife.”

She smiles. “And if that socially conservative senator is voting to deregulate the energy sector and to require mutant registration, all the better.”

“He won’t give up his seat. And if he does, he’ll only be replaced by someone with similar views. I honestly don’t see the point.”

“An example,” she tells him. “Vote our way, or the same thing will happen to you.”

“First, I didn’t hear that. Second, do you really think that would work? He’s already cried mutant conspiracy, and at least 40% of the population believes him.”

Mystique studies him some more. “What would you suggest?”

“I wouldn’t. I’m neutered remember?” He takes another bite of his snack, relishing the cheese in the sweetened bread.

“And if you weren’t neutered?” she asks seductively then takes the straw into her mouth and sucks. It’s obvious what she’s trying to do.

Loki chuckles. “That’s cute. Really. But you can turn it off. I’m not interested.”

She slouches. “Right. Gay. Forgot.”

“Not gay. Bisexual. And in a fulfilling relationship.” As she rolls her eyes, Loki tilts his head, intrigued by something he remembered. “Your voice changed. You sounded like Steve, like me. How deep does the transformation go?”

Mystique shrugs. “I don’t produce semen.”

“Good to know.”

“You used Logan’s voice. How deep does your transformation go?”

“As deep as I wish. Logan was an illusion. I do produce semen, and I can produce ova when I wish.”

“Now that is intriguing.” After the god shrugs in reply she waits. She waits for him to speak, but he just sits there finishing his danish and drinking his tea. “So are you going to tell me?” she asks impatiently. “…What you would do if you weren’t neutered?”

Loki swallows. “Mind you this is from only a few moments of consideration, but I would put their lives in jeopardy, ensure a mutant is the one who saves them, and have some bystanders there to film the event. They post their films on YouTube. I’d make sure the links to those were sent to various news outlets, and voila. You have an anti-mutant Congressman who now owes his life to a mutant.”

It’s good. Not great, but good. “Probably wouldn’t change the Congressman’s vote.”

“No. But his hypocrisy would make excellent fodder for, say, The Daily Show or The Colbert Report. Like I said, only a moment to think of it. Of course, with your talents, you could probably find out which ones have children with the X-gene and…” He hesitates. “Blackmail is such an ugly word. Let us say incentivize them to vote correctly.”

“I like the way you think, Lokes.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Can I call you Kitten?”

“Only Steve may call me Kitten.”

“Well you’re no fun.”

Loki rolls his eyes. “Fine. If I must choose between the two, you may call me Lokes. And I shall call you Tique.”

“Ugh. I don’t like that.”

“And now you know how I feel,” he tells her smugly.

“So, does this make me your dirty little secret?” she asks with a playful smile.

“Hardly. I intend to tell Steve about our conversation. Given that, you really should turn yourself in to the authorities for robbing those helpless billionaires.”

Mystique looks at him in disbelief. “Are you serious?”

“I am serious in that I have to tell you this so that I can tell Steve that I told you…to…do that. That made better sense in my head.”

She gets it now. “Okay. You’re duty is done. You told me to turn myself in. And I told you I’d think about it. Will that be enough for Captain Ass-merica?”

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t call him that and instead answer that yes it should be enough for Steve. Oh, and also what you’re doing isn’t helping the mutant cause. I think that’s it.” Loki pauses to search his memory. “Yes. That should be it. Thank you.”

“No, thank you, Loki.” Mystique takes a drink, unsure whether to ask her next question. “You mentioned Kurt Wagner. How is he doing?”

“He’s dating my daughter, and they are starting to get intimate. So he is doing fantastic. I, on the other hand, must remind myself that he is good man and not to kill him. Why do you ask?”

“No reason.”

Loki doesn’t believe her but lets it pass anyway. “Anyone else you’re concerned for?”

“Charles?”

“Walking thanks to yours truly,” he tells her, lifting up his drink in self-congratulation.

“Really? Wow. That’s…great.”

“I thought so.” He smiles at her before telling her how he got the plans to the Danger Room for helping Charles Xavier and Scott Summers. That had been a great moment.

“Does Erik know?”

“Selvig?” Loki asks, confused.

“Lehnsherr,” Mystique corrects. “Mutant pride guy.”

“Ah. Steve mentioned him to Congress, did he not?”

“He did.” She had been curious and had secured a seat in the chambers when Captain America testified.

“I have no idea. There is history there?”

“The bullet was meant for Erik. He used his power to deflect it, and it went into Charles’ back.” She still remembers it like it was yesterday. “They had been so close before that day. I had never seen Charles happier.”

“You were there,” Loki realizes. “May I ask who fired the shot?”

“An FBI agent – Moira something. Doesn’t really matter. Erik always blamed himself. Charles probably did, too.”

“I can tell him if you like,” Loki offers.

His kindness surprises her. Then she immediately wonders if it is kindness. “Why?”

“I know what it’s like to…” His eyes drop as all mirth leaves him. “If you think this might ease his guilt…”

“Guilt? The bastard dumped me as soon as he thought I lost my powers. He can die of guilt for all I care.”

“Well at least you’re not bitter.”

xxx

Before they leave Asgard, Thor consults with Sif, Jane, Odin, and Frigga about Dr. Selvig. They even call Heimdall in from his normal duties. Thor is concerned about Erik’s behavior.

Sif and Jane had brought it to Odin’s attention when they realized that Erik was becoming more erratic.

“It’s actually gotten better since he made the helmet,” Jane says. “It’s not exactly fashionable, but…” She shrugs.

“We are having an Asgardian helmet made for him,” Sif says. “I’m hoping it’s ready and we can take it to him today.”

“But is it real? Is the Tesseract trying to communicate with him?” Thor asks.

“We have no reason to believe it is,” Jane replies. “But we’ve started taking readings on our end of the bridge even when we aren’t using it. There’s been a slight uptick in gamma radiation but nothing significant. Has Clint or Loki exhibited any erratic behavior?”

Odin and Frigga look to Thor with worry. Sif and Heimdall look at Jane as though they can’t believe she just asked that. To them, erratic behavior is Loki’s natural state.

Thor thinks back on the times he spent with Loki and Clint over the past few weeks. “No. They both seem fine. When did Erik’s behavior change?”

Sif tells him that they first noticed about a week or two after their first successful test of Jane’s bifrost. “At first we thought he was just talking to himself.”

Jane adds, “It was Darcy who first realized that he was trying to shush someone, make it leave him alone. We thought he might be schizophrenic. So we got him some help.”

“But then he said it was the Tesseract,” Sif remembers.

“At that point we weren’t sure if his delusions were simply using that name or if it really was the Tesseract. But like I said, the helmet seems to be helping. And he’s seeing a local psychiatrist.”

“I do not like it,” Thor says.

“Nor I,” Frigga tells him, worry in her blue eyes. “You will make sure Loki is fine?”

He takes his mother’s hands. “I will,” he assures her. “The last time he was here he mentioned nothing of hearing voices?”

“No. We spoke of Steve or Hel usually. Any concerns he had were for them.”

Thor gives her a reassuring smile. “That is good then. Loki’s mind has always been strong. Perhaps the Tesseract simply had a greater effect on Erik.”

“You will make sure?” she asks again.

“I will. Now I should go.” He kisses her cheek.

On their way to the Bifrost Bridge, Sif, Jane, Heimdall, and Thor stop by the blacksmith’s shop. The helmet is ready. It is made of the golden metal normally used but is covered in lead, making it look metallic grey. The inside is lined in red cloth for comfort. The front looks like the face of a bird, its beak designed to come to rest just between the eyebrows. The sides come no lower than the top of the jaw, unlike most Asgardian helmets that cover most of the jawline. It is an impressive piece. Thor insists on paying and giving the artisan a fine tip.

As they continue to the Bifrost, Heimdall tells Sif that their mother has been asking after her. “You really should visit.”

“What have you told her?” the warrior asks with apprehension.

“Nothing much. I told her you have a new love. She was not thrilled to learn it was a Midgardian. No offense,” he tells Jane.

“None taken,” Jane answers.

“Don’t tell me, she has a list of Asgardians all picked out for me.”

“She does,” her brother admits. “Hodur is at the top, if you can believe that.”

“Hodur?!”

Thor tries not to laugh. He isn’t at all surprised by this. Sif’s mother is a lovely woman for the most part, but she has always had high ambitions for her daughter. In fact, the only reason her mother allowed her to study to become a warrior was because Sif convinced her it was the best way to meet eligible bachelors from the very best families.

Sif shakes her head. “That woman is insane.”

“That woman is our mother,” Heimdall reminds her.

“I will never do that to Thrud,” she promises. She turns her brown eyes to her brother. “Does she still have a list of potential wives for you?”

“Didn’t you say you had to go?” he asks.

Thor is already on the platform. Jane and Sif join him.

In a blaze of light they are back in New Mexico with Darcy, Erik, and Victor all looking at them.

Sif walks to the older scientist. “Dr. Selvig, we have a present for you.” She presents the helmet to him. “It’s covered with lead to keep the Tesseract away.”

Erik looks like someone who got their biggest wish granted on Christmas Day. “It’s beautiful,” he breathes as he takes it in his hands. The bowl comes off, and the helmet is carefully placed on his head.

Everyone smiles at him except Victor.

Thor goes to stand next to Sif and says, “Now you look like a true Asgardian, my friend.”

“Thank you,” he says and gives them both a hug. When Jane asks him if it is working okay, he tells her it works great. “Much better than the bowl. And much more fashionable, too, yes?”

“Yes,” Thor assures him. But now it is time for him to go. He must go check on his brother and on his friend the archer. He gives everyone a hug including Victor, who stiffens but is too surprised to actually push the Thunder god away.

Then Thor walks a little ways out where there is lots of room. He twirls Mjolnir faster and faster then launches it and himself into the air.

On the ground, Darcy and Erik wave at him as he gets smaller and smaller.

xxx

Logan hates politicians. He doesn’t see any great use for them. When they talk, it’s nothing but bullshit. They never get anything done then blame the other guy for it. Nope, Logan has no use for politicians at all.

And yet here he is following up on a Mystique lead because some conservative “family values” jackass landed himself in hot water for being in bed with a young man and blamed a mutant for it. Logan isn’t sure he believes him. Could just be a scapegoat.

Hank is helping him on this one since he’s in D.C. already, which makes the Canadian suspicious. He gets even more suspicious when he smells the traces of perfume and lady deodorant on his friend.

“Found a new bed partner?”

“I beg your pardon,” Hank replies in horror. “We’re here to investigate the Congressman’s love life not mine.”

Logan shrugs. He’ll get to the bottom of it later.

They try to talk to the Congressman. The ass won’t even see Hank. Logan has half a mind to leave then and there. If Mystique did do it, he’s glad, and he’ll happily cheer her on. But then Hank lays on the guilt trip and the ‘we have to be bigger than them’ line, and he decides he’ll go ahead and talk to the guy…assuming the guy wants to talk to him. He supposes he could always call up Steve’s friend Sam, assuming the Congressman isn’t also racist.

“I would never cheat on my wife,” the Congressman says.

Logan can hear the man’s heartbeat race just a bit. “You’re lyin’. You would, and you have.” He rolls his eyes at the shocked look on the man’s face. “You obviously took someone to bed with you that night. My question is: Was it a man or a woman?”

“Neither. I was alone,” he insists.

Logan scowls. “Fine. Whatever. Keep that little delusion if ya have to. What makes you think it was a mutant and not just some random kid off the street hoping to embarrass you?”

“Well I was obviously drugged.”

“Oh, obviously,” the Canadian says, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “But a non-mutant could’ve done that, too.”

“But she…I mean he…she…”

Logan is getting impatient. “Which is it, she or he?”

“She. She…turned into a he.”

“How?”

“What do you mean ‘how’?”

Logan tries to remain patient. “When she turned into he, what did it look like?”

“Like she was turning into a he,” the older man replies in exasperation.

“All at once, or did it take time? Was there a light? Was there anything interesting about it at all?”

He thinks back on that night. It’s all a bit hazy because of the cocaine and alcohol. “She…Her body…It, like…The skin rose up and fell back down in a wave. And afterwards she was a man.”

Logan is now sure it was Mystique.

“Why do you think I was targeted?”

“Why do I think…? Gee, I don’t now. Might have something to do with the Mutant Registration Act you plan on voting for.”

The Congressman sits up taller. “That is to protect mutants as well as normal people.”

“Mutants and normal people, huh? Well, gee, that just makes it all better.” Logan stands up. “Thanks for your time.” He gets up to leave.

“So what are you going to do about it?”

“Me? Not a damn thing.” And with that, Logan strides out of the room.

“So?” Hank asks when Logan enters the hall.

He keeps walking. “So?” he replies back, echoing Hank’s question.

“Was it Mystique?”

“Yep.”

They walk to the elevator. Only when they get inside does Hank admit, “I’m feeling rather conflicted about that.”

“I’m not. Guy ‘s an ass. Tried to tell me he wasn’t cheating on his wife.”

“The cad.”

Logan looks over at Hank not quite believing what he just heard. “Cad? You sure you aren’t from the 40s?”

“Cad was very popular in the 60s. I realize that at your age all of the decades must run together.”

The Canadian just shakes his head. They get off the elevator and head outside. “So what’s her name?”

“What’s whose name?”

“The woman whose deodorant you’re wearing.”

Hank should have known Logan would notice. “Her name is Danielle, and she’s a lovely woman.”

Logan can’t help himself. “So how does she feel about the knotting?”

The scientist’s blue skin blushes almost green. “She knows about it, but we haven’t exactly…”

“You’re wearing her deodorant,” Logan notes.

“We snuggle. We…experiment.”

“Experiment,” Logan repeats suggestively. “That sounds promising.”

“It is. We have to be careful though. Her son is just down the hall.”

“Poor kid. I remember –“ Logan is cut off by the sound of Bruce’s voice saying, “It’s Bruce. Pick up the phone.” The Canadian grumbles an “I’m sorry” as he answers it.

“You have a cell phone now?”

“Hey, Brucey. What’s up?” He listens as Bruce tells him that Mystique is in New York and was in their room. All of the goodwill he had just been feeling for the woman is now gone. “Is anyone hurt?” 

Hank looks on with concern. He has no idea what’s going on, but whatever it is is not good.

“I’ll be home as soon as I can…I realize that, but there’s no point in me sticking around here now.” Logan says good-bye and ends the call.

“What happened?”

“Mystique is in New York and decided to take a little trip to Stark Tower.”

“Oh my stars and garters. Is everyone okay?”

“Yeah. Apparently she went in there looking like Steve. Loki walked her out then realized she was an imposter. He lost her in a crowd.”

Hank tells him to go and be with Bruce. They can catch up some other time.

“I want to know all about Daniella.”

“Danielle,” Hank corrects. “I’m not sure you’re going to like her.”

“Why not?”

“Well for one, she’s a Senator.”

Logan sucks his teeth before saying anything. “Well, at least she’s smart enough to be seein’ you. Guess I can overlook the Senator thing.” He shakes Hank’s hand. “Bruce will be glad you found someone.” 

Hank smiles at him, his teeth shining white against the blue fir. “I really appreciate what you two did for me.”

“We didn’t do nothin’. Besides, you gave as good as you got. Hope your Senator appreciates that…and all that baby-soft fur.” Logan smiles. “I do miss that fur sometimes.”

“Don’t let Bruce hear you say that.”

“Let me worry about Bruce. You worry about your Senator.” They say good-bye. Logan walks back to his motorcycle and heads to New York.

xxx

Steve and Natasha land on the hellicarrier Argonaut and head to one of the operation planning rooms. There they meet Agent Brock Rumlow and his team and get apprised of the latest developments.

The S.H.I.E.L.D. freighter Lemurian Star has been captured in the Indian Ocean by pirates. Steve isn’t sure why the ship was there in the first place. The waters in which they were captured are known for piracy. All of the passengers and one S.H.I.E.L.D. agent (Jasper Sitwell) are being held hostage. They are asking for money in exchange for returning the ship. 

There is of course a deadline. The mission is to fly in, secure the hostages, and fly them to safety before that deadline.

Captain Rogers is in charge of the mission. He and Black Widow have both worked with Rumlow before. They know he’s capable of handling the mission. But Steve is starting to wonder if they should have brought Hawkeye in on this, too. It would have been nice to have a sharpshooter on the transport plane to watch their backs.

The Captain changes to a stealthier suit. A nighttime rescue is not the place for the stars and stripes. This suit is navy blue. The star still gleams white on the chest, and there are two horizontal stripes on either side of the star. It also has a brown back harness for his shield.

Once it’s on, he stands in front of the mirror and wonders what Loki will think of it.

“Everything okay, Captain?” Rumlow asks as he comes into the room.

“Yeah. Just…You married, Rumlow?” Steve asks to try to cover his embarrassment.

“To the job, Sir. Only to the job.”

“Girlfriend? Boyfriend?”

“I’ve been seeing a woman in D.C.”

“Yeah? How does she feel about your line of work?”

“Hard to say. On the one hand she doesn’t like that I risk my life on a daily basis. On the other it also really turns her on. You?”

“Me? Well, I’m also not too thrilled that you risk your life every day. But I know it’s necessary. It doesn’t really turn me on though. That’s probably a good thing. You’re girl might get jealous. For that matter, so would Loki. And you do not want Loki jealous,” he says with a crooked smile.

“Oh, ha-ha. Very funny, Rogers.”

“You did ask.” Steve leads the way out.

On the deck of the Argonaut, he heads to the transport plane they’ll be taking and gets on board. Rumlow and his team join the Captain there. Black Widow gets on last, her black catsuit drawing attention.

She whispers something into Captain Rogers’ ear that makes him smile.

“When?” he asks her.

“Just now.”

He nods then sits and straps himself in.

“Nice suit,” she says, sitting next to him. “Has Loki seen it?”

“Not yet.”

She smiles at him knowingly as she buckles herself in. “Won’t that be fun.”

“Shouldn’t you be checking your stingers?”

“Doing that now, Sir,” she replies as she begins to inspect the weapons on her wrists. “And just so you know, Loki’s definitely going to like it.” She gives him a sly smile.

Steve looks away and catches the eye of one of the men on Rumlow’s team. The man does not look like he approves. The Captain’s head rises proudly, unashamed. “Everything okay there?”

“Yeah,” the man says and looks away.

“Hey,” Natasha says softly, bumping her shoulder against his. “Tomorrow we’ll be back home, and that guy’s opinion won’t matter,” she reminds him.

He nods. Tomorrow he’ll be back home, back with Loki, holding him, kissing him. Tomorrow this will be a story he’ll tell his lover as they lie in each other’s arms. Tomorrow. He’s just got to get through tonight first.

xxx

As soon as Thor enters Stark Tower, he asks JARVIS for Loki’s location. “And is Clint here as well?”

“No. But he should be here shortly. He has just left S.H.I.E.L.D. And since Ms. Romanoff is on assignment with Captain Rogers, it is safe to assume he will be spending tonight here.”

“JARVIS, your skills rival those of Heimdall.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

Loki and Bruce are on the Avengers floor. “I told you she did not appear to have anything in her hands,” the Trickster is telling him. “Perhaps I interrupted her before she found whatever it was she was looking for.”

“Interrupted whom?” Thor asks. They tell him of Mystique’s visit, and he asks if Tony and Steve have been informed.

“I called Logan,” Bruce tells him. “He’s on his way home. I’ve texted Tony to call me when he can. Steve is out of pocket. And Loki called Clint.”

Loki adds, “I’ve left Steve a voicemail to call me. But mostly likely he doesn’t have his phone with him.”

“Do we know what she wanted?” the blond brother asks.

“No.”

“Loki, may I ask you something?”

It is unlike Thor to ask for permission. “You may,” Loki answers apprehensively.

“And will you swear to answer truthfully?”

Now Loki is even more concerned. “What is it, Thor?”

The God of Thunder licks his lips nervously. “Have you…”

“Yes?”

“Have you by chance felt the…the influence of the Tesseract of late?”

Loki’s eyebrows rise. “No. Why do you ask?”

“Not even when you visited Asgard?”

“Not even then. What is this about?”

Thor explains how Dr. Selvig is hearing the Tesseract again. When Bruce asks if they are sure it’s really the Tesseract, Thor tells him how the lead-coated helmet seemed to help. They verify again that Loki has not heard or felt influenced by the cosmic cube.

“I assume Odin has it locked away in the weapons vault,” Loki says. “Surely there are precautions that have been taken.”

“Jane mentioned something about increased radiation levels, though they were not significant. I assumed it was due to the Bifrost they created.”

“It would explain the lead-covered helmet,” Bruce says. “Was it gamma? That’s how we tracked it when Loki took it.”

“It was,” Thor tells him. “You being the gamma expert, perhaps you could consult with Jane?”

“Let me head to the lab, and I’ll call her up.”

“Thank you, Bruce. And should she be offended by your offer of help, tell her it is my great concern for both Erik and my brother that made me suggest it.”

Bruce doesn’t know why Thor thinks Jane would be offended, but he nods anyway and leaves. Unless there is ego involved, scientists usually welcome help. Of course, there is more ego in the scientific community than he’d like to admit.

As he goes up to Tony’s personal lab, he gets a call from the billionaire. “Hey. How’s Rae doing?”

“It’s a waiting game, but it looks promising. Pepper is in with her and Rhodey now. She’s so much better at this stuff than I am.”

“She’s better at most stuff,” Bruce observes.

“So what’s up? Did you and Loki flood The Basement?”

Bruce breaks the news that Mystique was in the building. Obviously, Tony is not happy about that. She shouldn’t have been able to get in no matter what she looked like. But identity cards can be stolen, and at least half the group would never agree to an implant. Of course, that could be stolen, too. Fingerprints and voice recognition are out for obvious reasons. That leaves retinal scan or some sort of biological fluid scan.

“Think they’ll object if they have to pee in a cup to get on the Avengers floor?” Tony asks as a joke.

“Ha-ha. We can discuss that later when you’re back. There’s another potential problem.” Bruce tells him about Thor’s concern for Dr. Selvig. “I just walked into the lab. I’m gonna call Dr. Foster as soon as I get off the phone with you.”

“No. Conference her in. At least I’ll feel like I’m helping with something.”

Once Bruce has made sure that that’s what Tony wants to do, he decides to use the company phone instead of his personal cell. So he hangs up then calls Tony right back, putting him on speaker to be able to have his hands free. Then he has JARVIS call Dr. Foster and conference her in.

“Dr. Foster,” the female voice answers.

“Jane, this is Bruce and Tony,” the gamma expert tells her. After Tony says a short greeting, he continues. “Thor just told us about Dr. Selvig. He also mentioned that there were some gamma irregularities.”

“That’s right.”

“I thought I’d offer my expertise.”

“Me, too,” Tony says.

“That’s…very kind of you,” Jane’s voice says.

“Dr. Foster,” Bruce begins, “you should know that Loki hasn’t been feeling any effects from the Tesseract not even when he was on Asgard.”

“That’s interesting,” Jane says. “Not sure it makes me feel any better.”

Tony doesn’t quite get it. “I may be wrong, but I’m pretty sure a Loki not hopped up on Tesseract juice is a good thing.”

“I’m sure you’re right, but Erik…It makes it more likely that Erik is suffering from delusions.” Her voice sounds sad.

Bruce tries to comfort her. “I know that can’t be easy. Thor mentioned that you took him to a psychiatrist. Has he been prescribed any mediation?”

“No. He refused to go after the first couple of sessions. And he seemed better once he started wearing the bowl.”

“Wait,” Tony interrupts. “He started wearing a bowl, and you considered that to be an improvement?”

Bruce decides he needs to reign this in. “Jane, I know you’re basically stuck between two awful scenarios. It can’t be easy. I mean what’s the better choice - that the great Dr. Selvig, a personal friend to both of us, is losing his mind or that the Tesseract is somehow coming alive again? Personally, I don’t like either of those options. But the faster we can figure out which it is, the faster we can work on either getting Erik the help he needs or on securing that damn cosmic cube.”

“I’m creating a secured server,” Jane tells them. “I’ll send you the IP address once it’s set up. Then you can see all of the data we’ve collected.”

“You wouldn’t happen to have Selvig’s p-psychiatrist’s notes, would ya?” Tony asks.

“No,” she says. That one syllable holds how wrong she thinks that would be.

“Don’t sweat it. What’s the doctor’s name?”

Jane knows exactly what he’s going to do. He’s going to try to hack into the scientist’s system and steal his notes on Erik. She’s not sure how she feels about that.

“Tony, you aren’t an expert in psychiatry,” Bruce reminds him.

“Neither are the experts in psychiatry. Give me a few hours, and I’ll now as much as they do,” Tony assures him.

Jane still isn’t sure about this. “Just…Hold on. If Erik agrees to let you read his psychiatrist’s notes, you won’t have to try to hack in.”

“Excellent idea,” Bruce tells her.

Dr. Selvig’s voice comes on the line. “Bruce?”

“Hi, Erik. How are you feeling?”

“Better. Thor and Sif brought me a genuine Asgardian helmet. You should see it.”

“You can send me a picture,” Bruce tells him.

“I want an Asgardian helmet,” Tony complains.

“Erik? Tony and I are going to help figure out what’s happening to you. We were hoping you wouldn’t mind if we read the notes your psychiatrist took about you.”

“I’d like to read those myself. You do know he’s wrong, yes? It’s the Tesseract.”

“We know,” Tony reassures him. “We just want to laugh at how ridiculous and off base the doctor is.”

“Okay. Yes,” Erik says.

“Great. I’ll have my lawyers draw up some papers that say you’re cool with it. Dr. Foster, you still there?”

“Yes,” she replies.

“I’ll have the documents sent to you. You can then upload the p-psychiatrist’s notes once you get them. Speaking of uploads, I’m looking at your gamma data now.”

Although the radiation levels are low, they do seem higher than they should be. Bruce suggests a few more tests they can run. Tony suggests they send Clint over there and see how he reacts.

xxx

Thor looks at Loki with solemn blue eyes. “Brother, Odin knows of your new last name.”

“And?” The Trickster tells himself he doesn’t care how Odin reacted. It’s a lie. And though he half-expects that Odin will be happy about it, he hopes that the King was upset. Though if he was, Loki suspects it would have more to do with his ego than the loss of a son.

“He was most grieved. It hurt him verily.”

This angers the God of Mischief. “Hurt him? Poor Odin,” he spits. “What shame to be disowned by the bastard of a Frost Giant.”

“He was shamed at being so hated by his son that that son no longer wishes to be associated with him. He loves you, Loki.”

“He loves his name. Well he can give it to Fandral for all I care.”

“Fandral would never dishonor his father that way.”

Loki’s eyes harden. “And not dishonoring our fathers is so much more important than anything else, isn’t it. Who cares whether they actually deserve that honor or not. It doesn’t matter. They are fathers and warriors and so must be honored.” It’s obvious he doesn’t believe it.

Thor knows he should have chosen his words more carefully. “Brother, Odin is trying. I’m hoping he will come visit us here on Midgard.”

“And leave his precious Asgard? I doubt it.”

“There’s more,” Thor tells him. Loki does not want to hear it, but his brother tells him about Tyr and the need for a personal councilor to the King.

The anger has been mostly replaced by curiosity. “What is Tyr’s end game?”

“I do not know. He seems to take joy in antagonizing Father.”

Loki strokes his neck. “Of course he does but this is more. This is skirting close to treason.”

“What do you mean ‘of course he does’?” Thor only remembers Tyr being by the All-Father’s side, an almost permanent presence that supported and stood by their father.

“Did you truly never notice? Not even the remarks about Mother?”

Tyr had always shown great interest in the well-being of the Queen, it is true. But Thor doesn’t really remember anything odd. But he was never as observant as Loki in “grown-up” matters. 

Loki sighs before explaining. “Tyr went to Vaneheim before Odin to prepare for the royal visit. He met Frigga first, fell in love with her. He told Odin all about her, hoping his friend might help him in getting her parents to agree to a union with him. Instead, Odin took her for himself. You did not know this?”

Thor is thunderstruck. “No, I did not. You think that is why he is being so brazen?”

“No. I think that is why he likes to poke at Odin. But he’s always been loyal to Asgard and to war.” Loki tilts his head back and strokes his neck in thought. He head comes back down suddenly. “He must be angry about the truce Odin forged with Laufey. It robbed him and the other warriors of war and death. That must be it.”

The God of Thunder shakes his head in annoyance. He doesn’t like politics. That was always more Loki’s domain. “It doesn’t matter. All that matters is that the people of Asgard are losing faith in the All-Father. We must select a personal councilor for him.”

“Why us? Surely he can choose his own.”

“Tyr believes it must be from us, that they would be more accepted if the choice were ours. Please, Loki. If not for Father then for Asgard.” He sees the sour look on his brother’s face. He knows it well. “If not for Asgard then for Mother. Please, Loki.”

“Fine. Who do you suggest?”

“I would suggest Hogun, but he is Vanir. Whoever it is must be Asgardian. Volstagg or Fandral?” Thor suggests.

“Really?” Loki asks with a raised eyebrow. “These are your choices - the barbaric oaf or the over-zealous lothario? Please. We can do better than that.”

“Then who would you suggest?” Thor asks defensively.

“Well…” Loki thinks. “Frigga would be the obvious choice. But since she is married to him… Perhaps Skadi or Heimdall?”

“Heimdall?” The suggestion surprises Thor. “As good a suggestion as that is, he is busy guarding Asgard’s border. Skadi is an interesting choice. I doubt she would take it, though. She’s always preferred hunting to palace life.”

“Your turn.”

“Before today I would have said Tyr.”

“Goran,” Loki suggests with a smile.

“Who is Goran?”

“The boy who takes care of Sleipnir.”

Thor frowns. “Loki, be serious.”

“I am serious. Fine. Kelda then. She seems to have a good head on her shoulders.”

After a chuckle, Thor tells his brother of Kelda’s new duties. Loki listens with interest. This is not an outcome the Trickster would have expected. He finds it astonishing. And the more Thor tells him, the more astonished he becomes.

“And Hodur is doing well at it?”

“According to Mother yes. Apparently justice really is blind.” He smiles broadly at his own joke.

That proud grin makes Loki laugh. “That was awful.”

“Still made you laugh,” the blond says proudly.

Loki slowly shakes his head, a smile still on his lips. “Please just tell me that Kelda is not growing attached to him.”

“Mother did not say. Do you think that possible?”

“She fell for you, didn’t she?”

“Yes. But I’m handsome and was in need of comfort at the time.”

“Some no doubt find Hodur handsome, and he too is in need of comfort. Or at least a kind, giving girl could convince herself that he does.”

Thor is suddenly feeling quite possessive of the servant. “He’s still seeing the large woman. I’ve forgotten her name.”

“Well, for Goran’s sake I hope she is smarter.”

“Goran’s sake?” Thor repeats. He asks what the stable boy has to do with it.

Loki tells him of the young man’s crush on the girl and how he had hoped to bring the two together. “But she is apparently in love with you. Poor girl. Did I not tell you all this?”

“I didn’t encourage her affection for me.”

“You didn’t have to,” the Trickster replies sourly. “Did we agree on Skadi?”

“We agree that we could submit her name.”

“Good.” He starts to count on his long fingers. “Skadi. Frigga. Kelda.” He says the last with a smile. “You.”

“Me?” Thor asks surprised.

“Yes, you,” Loki replies. “You’ll be King of Asgard someday. You may as well learn to rule it. Oh don’t look at me like that. You can split your time between here and Asgard.”

Thor considers it. “We could both advise him.”

“No. He and I would only end up arguing. Better it is you. Besides, I am no longer his son, remember?”

“Loki,” Thor says, admonishment and disappointment mixed in those two syllables.

“Asgard isn’t my home anymore. Honestly, if you wish it to be Volstagg or Fandral, then by all means suggest them.”

The elevator opens as Loki says his last sentence. It’s Clint returning home.

“Hey, guys,” he calls. “FYI – The Avengers are no longer part of S.H.I.E.L.D.”

The two men turn and look at the archer. “When did this happen?” Thor asks.

“This afternoon. Fury gave the powers-that-be Steve and Tony’s proposal. Then he told them that the Avengers was too expensive to keep and that he was dissolving the Avengers Initiative effective immediately.”

“How did they take it?” Loki asks.

“Fury didn’t say. But I got the impression that half were happy to be rid of it and the other half didn’t like the thought of it out of their control.”

“Do Steve and Natasha know?”

“Not sure. Knowing Tasha, I’d say they do.”

“Then all that’s left is to tell Tony and Bruce,” Loki notes. “Would you care to do the honors?”

“Sure. What the hell,” he says as though saying why not. Clint puts his stuff in his room first, then goes to tell the scientists. 

xxx

Captain America is not happy with Black Widow. Her side mission almost cost them the lives of the hostages. She’s been trying to play it off like it isn’t a big deal. Even after Batrok’s explosive nearly killed them she still seemed so unphased by it all.

“If it got really bad, you could have called in Loki,” she reminds him.

“That’s not the point.”

She studies him for a moment. “I’m a spy, Steve. This sort of thing is kind of my specialty.”

“It shouldn’t be.”

“Aren’t you cute. You really are a relic, aren’t you.”

“Tasha,” he starts but isn’t sure what to say.

“Loki would understand.”

Steve knows he would. He just wishes Natasha had trusted him enough. He knows it has nothing to do with that. She was under Fury’s orders. Even if she had wanted to tell him, she couldn’t. Doesn’t make the situation any easier.

The rest of the trip is spent in silence. When they finally touch down back on the Argonaut, Natasha turns to him and says, “Congratulations on a successful mission.” Then she exits the plane and goes directly to Maria Hill, who immediately contacts Director Fury in D.C. to tell him that the mission was successful.

The Director thanks them and asks Natasha to get to D.C. as soon as possible.

When she opens the door to leave the room, Steve Rogers is standing there waiting for them to come out. “Now what?”

“We go to D.C.,” she tells him. “Deliver the information directly to Fury. By the way, thanks for not making this public knowledge.”

“That’s because I trust you, Tasha. Although I’m starting to wonder if I should.”

She nods, her expression hiding just how ashamed she feels about losing the Captain’s trust. If it had been for anyone other than Nick Fury, she might have told him about it in private. But it was Nick. She owes her life to him and Clint. And for that they both have her loyalty.

xxx

“Honey, I’m home!” Logan calls when he steps onto the Avengers floor.

“Welcome home, Wolvie dear,” Loki calls from the couch.

“Yea, Snookems. We really missed you,” Clint adds.

“How was your trip, Precious?” Thor asks

“Ha ha. Everyone’s a comedian,” Logan says. “Where’s Bruce?”

“Lab with Tony,” Clint tells him.

“On his way down,” JARVIS corrects. “I informed him of your arrival.”

“Thanks, JARVIS,” Logan says and walks to his room. “Mystique was really here?” He answers his own question as soon as he steps into his and Bruce’s room. Yep, that’s the smell of Mystique all right.

“Logan?” Bruce’s voice calls.

“In here!” He sets his bag down and scowls at the room. He absolutely hates the thought of her being here.

“Hey,” Bruce says. “Welcome back.”

Logan turns and pulls the scientist into a kiss. “I was afraid I wouldn’t get to do that tonight.”

“Well I guess that’s one thing I can thank Mystique for. Can you smell her?”

“Yep.” He hooks his finger around one of Bruce’s belt loops and pulls him closer. “We’re gonna have to work extra hard to get that out.”

“Maybe you should check and make sure she didn’t take anything important first.”

Logan sighs. He knows Bruce is right, he just really doesn’t want to do it right now. He makes himself, though. (Nothing is missing.) And after that there is dinner with the three comedians. Logan finds out then that the Avengers are now independently owned and operated. Thor asks if he’s going to join. He’s thinking about it only because of Steve. Bruce doesn’t want to pressure him into or out of anything, so he stays quiet on the matter.

Also at dinner, Logan tells him of his trip and how he is kind of glad that Mystique did what she did. “The guy was an ass. He refused to admit he was having an affair. Not to mention the drugs. From what I could tell, she seduced him as a woman then changed her appearance to look like a boy before taking the picture.”

“Smart girl,” Loki observes.

“Almost sounds like you admire her,” Logan says.

Loki shrugs. “Perhaps.”

When dinner is over, Loki shoos the couple away, telling them not to worry about cleaning the kitchen. “And we’ll just assume that Hulk may come out and play, shall we?”

“Yep,” Logan answers. “I’d say that’s probable.”

“Is he not too big for you?” Thor asks truly interested. “Or do you enter him?”

Clint runs a hand through his short hair. “And once again an Asgardian heads straight into NC-17 territory.”

“I am merely curious,” Thor says.

Bruce gives Clint a hard stare. “Wasn’t it you who brought up women dancing together in order to get Steve to let Tasha and Loki perform some sort of lesbian dance for you?”

“That was different. I was subtle.”

“Not that subtle, bub.”

“Just…go to your room and have sex already,” the archer tells them.

Logan and Bruce head back to their room while the others remain to clean up.

Loki’s phone rings while he’s rinsing the last of the dishes. Quickly drying his hands, he answers the call. “Hello, Darling. Everything okay?”

“Hey. Yeah,” Steve’s voice replies.

That’s enough for Loki to sense that something is off. He walks away for a little privacy. “Is everything okay?” he asks just before sitting in one of the chairs in the living room.

“It’s…fine. We’ll talk when I get back. So why did you need me to call?”

It takes a moment for Loki to decide whether he will allow the Captain to avoid telling him what is wrong. Noting it might be because others are around, he allows it. “There have been a few developments. First, congratulations on the Avengers becoming independent.”

“Yeah.” There is more doubt than excitement in the voice. “Thanks.”

Loki is hesitant to continue but ultimately does. “Second, Mystique was here.”

“Here where?”

“Stark Tower.” Loki tells Steve how the mutant was impersonating him. They don’t know what she wanted, but he doesn’t think she’ll be back.

“Where is she now?”

“I lost her. Sorry, Darling. I did tell her to turn herself in,” he says as he watches Thor and Clint enter the room.

“You did?”

“I did. I told her what she was doing was wrong and that she definitely should turn herself in.”

“And knowing you, you probably mentored her on criminal activity afterwards.”

“Before actually. She asked for my opinion,” he tries to explain. “But then I did tell her to turn herself in. Honestly. Are you angry?”

“No, Kitten. You wouldn’t be you if you didn’t.” He sounds tired. “How’d she get away?”

“I lost her in a crowd. She changed her appearance.”

“Does Logan know?”

“Yes. He’s already back from D.C. There’s something else.”

Steve knows that can’t be good, especially if Loki lead with Mystique. “What is it?”

Loki tells him about Dr. Selvig’s belief that the Tesseract is trying to communicate. Before Steve can ask any questions, he lets him know that Tony and Bruce are working with Jane Foster to try to determine what is happening. He also makes it clear that neither he nor Clint are feeling the same effects.

“Okay. You’ll let them know if you do though, right?”

“Absolutely.”

“Anything else?”

“Not unless you wish to tell me what is wrong.”

“Okay then. I love you, and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I love you back. Please get some rest, Darling. You sound tired.”

“I will.” Steve takes a breath. He wants to say something, he just doesn’t know what that is. So instead he says good-bye and ends the call.

xxx

“Alone at last,” Logan purrs as he pulls Bruce into his arms. He takes a nice deep whiff from the neck in front of him. It smells so much better than that blue bitch who invaded their room.

Bruce closes his eyes and lets himself enjoy the sensation. “I missed you, too. But it’s not like you were gone long.”

Logan pulls back and gives him a look of mild surprise. “Well ain’t you the party pooper.” He smiles and starts to kiss Bruce’s neck. Interspersed between presses of the lips he says, “Guess what. Hank is seeing someone. He’s been staying at her place. A Senator. According to Hank…they’ve done some experimenting. But he hasn’t put his knot in her yet.”

“Good for him,” Bruce says. “Now how much do you love me?”

The head pulls back, and an eyebrow rises. “I’m almost scared to answer. How much do you want me to love you?”

Bruce presses his lips together. “Blue lace panties?” he asks hopefully.

“Blue…” He sighs. “Do I get Hulk if I do?”

The scientist nods. “He likes the panties, too. Make Wolverine look pretty,” he says as a trace of green starts to appear around his brown irises.

That’s all Logan needs to see to agree.

“Put them on under your clothes so I can undress you?” Bruce asks hopefully.

Logan gets the panties from the drawer and heads to the bathroom.

Bruce unmakes the bed and starts taking his own clothes off. He’s got his shoes and socks off and his shirt when he hears the door open.

“Hold it right there, Mister,” Logan tells him. He hugs Bruce from behind, placing his lips against the scientist’s ear. “I wanna undress you, too.” He starts trailing warm kisses down the back of his lover’s neck.

Turning around, Bruce now faces Logan, who is slowly unfastening his khakis. The fly of Logan’s jeans are open, a shadow holding the promise of what they contain. The khakis drop to the ground, and Bruce steps out of them. Next his undershirt comes off.

They kiss hungrily, pulling each other in, tongues tasting and probing as their hearts beat faster.

“Hulk still in there?”

“Hulk want to see,” the man who still looks like Bruce Banner says.

Logan takes a step back and slowly pushes down on his jeans. The green and brown eyes watch with singular focus as the royal blue lace becomes visible. They lick their lips as Logan steps out of the jeans and stands wearing only an a-shirt and those pretty panties.

“We like,” the voice says. It sounds like some strange mixture done on a synthesizer.

“You like? Prove it. Let’s get you sweaty enough to drive out any trace of Mystique.” He gets the lubricant from the nightstand and throws it at Bruce/Hulk. “Bruce starts. Hulk finishes. Then I get to fuck whichever one of you wants it the most.”

Bruce/Hulk drops the lubricant on the bed and pushes Logan up against the wall. They attack their lover’s mouth as they grind against him. “Don’t want to undress you just yet, not when you look so fucking sexy.” They suck on Logan’s earlobe as their hands wander over the soft cotton and textured lace. They grab his ass, pulling him to them.

Logan pushes against their chest then wraps his arms around them, pulling them in, scratching their back in an effort to bring them closer. His erection is starting to strain against the itchy lace. He can feel Bruce/Hulk’s erection, too. It’s definitely Bruce-sized, which is good. They’ve learned it’s better to start with Bruce inside then grow it to Hulk proportions. The mutant moans just thinking about it.

Boxer shorts come off. The lubricant is retrieved. Logan turns to face the wall, legs spread out.

“I hate making you take those off.”

“Them’s the breaks, bub. They come off. You go in. Everyone’s happy.” He feels the hem of his a-shirt lifted just enough for warm hands to glide over his skin. They wrap around his waist and dip down into the lace fabric. Logan moans as contact is made with his cock.

“Wait,” the strained voice says.

Logan is left alone again. He presses his forehead against the wall. He listens as Bruce/Hulk goes into the bathroom and opens a drawer. Footsteps bring them closer. He hears a snip, and the panties don’t feel as tight. A finger traces his crack. “What’d you do?”

“Want to fuck you with panties on. Now we can.” They drop the scissors and go to coat their fingers and cock in lubricant.

A finger slides into the Canadian easily. “Damn, that’s good,” he breathes.

“Just you wait.” As one hand works their lover’s ass, the other returns to the mutant’s cock, sliding along the shaft still constrained by the blue lace.

A second finger goes in. “Gonna need more than that, Brucey.”

“Don’t worry. You’re gonna get more.”

Logan laughs as he thinks about what that Senator from earlier would say if he could see them now. Mutants and gay butt sex. Guy would probably have a heart attack. Fuck him. Fuck all politicians.

“Something funny?”

“Just happy, Brucey. Happy and needing more.” He feels a third finger ram into him as a straining cock rubs against his outer thigh. Logan growls in delight. “That’s it, Brucey. Just like that.” He likes this meeting so much better. There’s no pretense, no pretending, just good old-fashioned fucking.

Bruce/Hulk can’t take it anymore. They need to be inside their lover. They pull their fingers out.

Logan once again presses his forehead against the wall. He waits as relaxed as his anticipation lets him.

Bruce first, pushing in a little at a time, not wanting to hurt Logan. He knows it’s stupid since Hulk’s cock will definitely be hurting him. But he figures the entry should at least feel good. It sure as hell feels good to him. He’s holding on to Logan’s hips as he pushes further in.

He thinks about Rae’s accident. And even though both he and Logan are practically indestructible, their life still seems fragile. Who knows what may happen that will change their entire lives.

Bruce can feel Hulk getting impatient. He wants out, completely out. Bruce requests a few thrusts first. It isn’t like they can’t both feel them. It’s more about how tight Logan feels around them and Bruce really not liking the sight of the inevitable blood that comes out of the mutant’s ass whenever Hulk’s bulk takes over. He wishes they could stop the transformation at some in-between stage that's big enough for Logan’s desires and small enough not to hurt him too much.

They gives Logan’s cock a few strokes, something they won’t be able to do once Hulk’s body takes over. “Ready?” they ask.

“Do it,” Logan barks.

Bruce/Hulk puts their hands against the wall on either side of Logan’s. That way all of them can watch as the scientist’s body transforms. The hands begin to swell and take on a greenish hue.

Logan doesn’t need the visual, he can feel it in his ass, feels the intrusion’s girth grow. He howls in pain first then pleasure as the pressure increases against his prostate.

Hulk/Bruce roars in response. His thrusts are shallow and hard. They don’t need to be deep considering the size of what he’s working with. “Wolverine feel tight.”

“Shut up and fuck!” Logan knows it won’t last long. It never does with Hulk. But it feels so amazingly good while it lasts. He gives his own roar of need and pain.

Hulk/Bruce roars back and thrusts harder. And as they feel their orgasm coming, they go faster and faster. “Wolvie good! Wolvie good!” Fat green fingers curl into two fists as another roar escapes his throat. They continue to thrust, pumping semen into the mutant whose head is still pressed against the wall.

Logan waits, his cock practically streaming pre-come. It isn’t just the hugeness of Hulk’s cock that he likes. It’s the afterwards, when Hulk has come and turns back into Bruce, when the scientist is so relaxed and spent from the sex and the transformation that Logan can do whatever he likes. Sometimes it’s the ass. Sometimes it’s the mouth. Sometimes it’s just kneeling above him and jerking off until he coats the guy in his jizz. Doesn’t matter. Bruce always looks so sexed up that any of those is a pleasure.

Hulk/Bruce steps back, their body turning back into Bruce’s as they do. They stumble, and Logan catches them then leads them to the bed.

The blue lace panties make the decision easy. Bruce/Hulk gets placed on the bed face-down. The panties are practically ripped off his body. Logan coats his fingers in his own pre-come and sticks two of them in the man whose mouth is open and eyes are closed, causing the brow to furrow slightly and a grunt to be made.

Bruce/Hulk’s eyes open, brown and green and drooping with hard-won satisfaction.

The fingers work efficiently, stretching the scientist’s body as quickly as possible. The fingers come out.

Hands grab at the bed sheets, ready for what’s coming.

Logan buries himself in the hot ass and immediately starts to thrust. He grunts with each forward push then roars when he comes.

He collapses on top of Bruce/Hulk, kissing and licking the shoulder below him. His breaths are satisfyingly heavy.

After rolling off Bruce/Hulk, he looks into the eyes he loves so much.

“How’d we do?” Bruce asks.

“Not bad. I can still smell her, though.”

Bruce nods, barely able to keep his eyes open. “Gimme 10 minutes.”

Logan smiles. “Nuh-uh.” He rolls Bruce onto his back and immediately begins to kiss down the hairy chest as his hand massages the semen-covered cock. It only comes to life when Logan begins to tease it with his tongue.

“No fair,” Bruce breathes.

“Way fair,” Logan counters. “I won’t be satisfied until you come at least three times for me.”

“Hulk counts as two.”

Logan looks up long enough to say, “Bullshit.” Then he runs the tip of his tongue over the slit of Bruce’s cock.

“Shit!” He shuts his eyes tight as the blood rushes once again to his cock.

“Three times,” Logan says again then licks up the underside of the shaft. “What do you think, Hulk? How much of this do you want to share?”

Bruce shakes his head. “Hulk’s tired.”

“Guess it’s all you then.” He takes the cock into his mouth and sticks two fingers up Bruce’s anus, causing the scientist to yelp and clench up. Fingers and mouth moving in unison, Logan gets Bruce to relax and enjoy it.

It’s takes longer this time for Bruce to come. But it’s totally worth it when Logan hears his lover calling his name and tastes the hot fluid squirting into his mouth.

He kisses Bruce, letting the man taste himself. “That’s two,” Logan says with a smile.

“Half an hour. I need half an hour.”

“Fine. But then I want your legs wrapped around my waist so I can face you as I’m fucking you.”

“Half an hour,” Bruce replies and snuggles against him.

xxx

Loki walks out onto the roof of Stark Tower. The city around and below glows with light in the darkness. He can see the Empire State Building lit up in blue, and he cannot help but think of Steve. The Captain had not sounded happy on the phone earlier despite having completed his mission successfully. Loki will have to find out why when they are together again.

The god looks around and sees the figure of the man he came up here to see sitting on the north-west corner.

“May I join you?” the god asks.

Clint shrugs. “It’s a free country.”

“Oh I doubt that.” He sits next to the archer. “So is this your attempt at getting away from the amorous sounds of Hulk and Logan?”

“Among other things,” Clint admits.

Loki takes a moment before plunging ahead. “What Thor said…about Dr. Selvig and the Tesseract…You truly haven’t felt anything odd?”

“I said I hadn’t. My mind is still my own, thank God.”

“Good.” Loki pauses before saying, “I am sorry, Clint. I know there is nothing I could say or do to make it better, but I am sorry.”

“Hitting you that one time helped,” the archer notes.

“One time? From what I recall it was a series of punches you gave me.”

“Yeah. Good times.” He smiles at the memory.

“For you perhaps. Not so much for me.”

They look out at the lights and the movement below. Loki feels safe up here. Free. He wonders if Clint feels the same.

Clint is lost in his memories. “I remember it. All of it,” he says. “That damn Tesseract, it took my mind, my consciousness and forced it into a tiny corner of my brain. And at the end, it almost had me wanting to obey.”

Loki says nothing. What can he say?

“I remember you telling us that the Tesseract affected everyone differently. But you never told us how it affected you.” 

“Haven’t I?” Loki answers hoping that his voice sounds calmer than he feels.

Hazel eyes turn to look at Loki. “To be honest, at the time I assumed it didn’t. I figured that was all you.”

“It was. The Tesseract enhanced my power – something I needed after what they…” His lips feel dry, and he licks them. “It also let them see everything. There was nothing I could do that they would not know about, which helped to fuel my madness. Nothing like knowing people are watching you all the time to make you feel paranoid. And when you are a monster, persecuted, unloved, no amount of brotherly affection is going to make you turn away from your destiny. We all have our parts. The Tesseract showed me mine.”

“You didn’t kill Coulson,” Clint notes.

“And you didn’t kill Fury,” Loki replies.

“And Dr. Selvig put in that back door to close the portal,” Clint remembers. “Guess the Tesseract wasn’t as all-powerful as we all thought.”

“Have you talked to Natasha?” Loki asks suddenly.

“No. Why?”

“Steve seemed…off. Perhaps I’m just overly concerned.”

Clint notes that the mission was a success. It could be that Steve was just tired. “Some missions will do that to you. Afterwards you just need to get away and decompress. Nothing personal. Just some missions get under your skin more than others.”

Loki nods. “Still, it is a strange thing to feel more nervous now that the mission is over than I did before it began.”

They continue to sit, the warm breeze ruffling their hair.

A few minutes later, Thor joins them complaining about the noise downstairs.

“Well at least someone is having sex,” Clint says.

Thor replies, “Yes, but I prefer it when that someone is me. Besides, I am not so loud.”

Loki gives him a disbelieving look. “Thunderstorms anyone?”

“That was only because we had put it off for so long. It is not so bad now. We have gotten better at not projecting our passions.”

“Great,” Clint says. “Now whenever there’s a thunderstorm I’m going to think it’s you and Storm having sex.”

“I do not need to be having sex to create a thunderstorm,” Thor tells him.

Loki adds, “Thunderstorms are also naturally occurring. But I understand what you mean. Once the association has been made, it is hard to unmake it.”

Clint smiles. “Just like The Black Keys will now always remind me of female you and Tasha dancing. Fuck, that was hot.”

“Speaking of which, if you wish to see that again I suggest you lay off Steve,” Loki tells him. “I’ve learned he doesn’t like being forced into anything.”

“I only do it to see that look on his face. It’s like equal parts desire and disgust. Like he wants it so bad but he just can’t bring himself to admit that he does.”

“Yes, well, if you keep antagonizing him he’s liable to bite your hand off.”

“Yeah, okay. But I wasn’t the one confusing him with the transgender body.”

Loki scowls. “I wasn’t confusing him. I was trying to make a point.”

“He looked confused to me.”

The Trickster admits it wasn’t his best idea. They end up striking a deal. Clint won’t bring up the dancing if Loki doesn’t drag him into any more of their arguments. Thor is their witness for this agreement.

Thor believes it is now time to change the subject. “I’m going to ask Storm to travel with me to Asgard. I wish to take her this weekend.”

Clint’s eyebrows rise. “To Asgard, huh? Must be serious.”

“Are you sure you wish to expose her to that?” Loki asks.

“I do. School will be starting very soon, and I wish to take her before then.”

Clint asks how many days they’ll be there. They’ll be gone three, perhaps four days. Both men wish Thor well.

“So what’s it like…Asgard?” Clint asks.

The brothers try to describe it. Thor tells him of some of the beasts that they hunt, figuring the archer would be interested. “Perhaps you can join us on a hunt sometime. You have yet to meet Volstagg, and I think the two of you would get along famously.”

“Sure. Why not.”

“Excellent! We can make an adventure of it and invite all of the Avengers.”

Loki smiles but says nothing. His mind has returned to Steve and the tiredness in his love’s voice. Tomorrow, he decides. Tomorrow he will find out what is wrong. Tomorrow he will help Steve feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gee, a lot is going on in this chapter. Hope it wasn’t too confusing about who knew what when. Loki and Mystique finally met, which was awfully fun to write. DrCHolmesLecter (ff) had suggested that Mystique pretend to be Loki and seduce Steve. I flipped it since Steve was out on a mission. It believe it was FireChildSlytherin5 (ff) who suggested Loki & Mystique change form in front of each other.
> 
> Erik’s condition is getting some focus, which is probably good. Mikkeneko (ff) certainly thought it should be a priority and suggested that Erik get an Asgardian helmet for protection. And FireChildSlytherin5 wanted to know if Clint & Loki could hear it. We know now that they cannot. Also on Asgard we got a little more info about Sif & Heimdall’s mom. Dear skydancer2000 (ff) has been curious about her since she was mentioned when Jane’s bifrost had its first successful test. But alas it’s just another taste.
> 
> Then we have the suggestions for Odin’s personal councilor. Alont the way, we learned why Tyr holds a grudge against Odin. Kudos to skydancer2000 for feeling like it was personal and to FireChildSlytherin5 for noting that Tye like many others would be pissed at Odin for preventing war with the Frost Giants.
> 
> The Avengers is now no longer part of S.H.I.E.L.D., which if you’ve seen Cap2 you know is a good thing.
> 
> We finally had some Bruce and Logan, something krose240 and Jadzia84 (ff) both wanted. Hopefully the whole Bruce/Hulk and Hulk/Bruce helped to reinforce that they are sharing a consciousness. The idea of them trying to figure out how best to share their consciousness is from T-TrainOrTurkeyT (ff)
> 
> And finally the end scene with the heart-to-heart between Clint and Loki was for Sybil Silverphoenix (ff) who thought they could use some bonding time, especially if they want to convince Steve that watching some girl-on-girl dancing is a good thing.
> 
> Next chapter will be trying to integrate some of the Captain America: The Winter Soldier storyline into this story. But there are things that obviously have to change. Hopefully it will be different enough to keep it interesting.
> 
> Thank you again for all of your support. Until next time…


	119. To Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve confronts Fury about the mission. Tony, Jane, Bruce, Loki, & Thor work to determine what if anything is affecting Dr. Selvig.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Pepper & Tony, Clint & Natasha, Rhodey & Rae   
> **Explicit Content:** Dirty Talk, Anal Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** This covers about the first half of what happens in the movie Captain America: The Winter Soldier. If you have not seen it, I encourage you to wait until the dvd release before continuing on…unless you’ve already been spoiled, in which case I’m so sorry.

Captain Rogers accompanies Natasha Romanoff to Director Fury’s D.C. office located in the Triskelion building. Its tall and majestic silhouette sits on the waterfront of the Patomac River. The view from the Director’s office is spectacular, but Steve doesn’t even spare it a glance.

“Captain,” Fury greets from his black leather chair. “Romanoff. Congratulations on the success of your mission.” The large windows let in a lot of natural light, making the room feel warmer than the sparse furniture suggests.

Black Widow hands the Director the memory stick that has the information from the ship. “It’s all there,” she tells him as the Captain glares.

“Thank you. You’re dismissed.”

She nods then turns on her heel and exits.

Fury looks up to see Steve still standing there. He looks back down at his paperwork. “No, you may not have sex in this office either. Be sure to let your boy toy know that.” The one-eyed agent can still feel the blue eyes glaring at him. He looks up again. “Something more I can help you with, Captain?”

“How about the truth? I can’t run a mission with people who have objectives I don’t know about.”

The Director’s face is calm. “Apparently you can and pretty successfully.”

“Successfully? Not knowing where Romanoff was almost cost us the mission. I can’t lead if I don’t know all the variables.”

Fury puts down his pen and looks up at the Captain. His one brown eye holds power, authority, and pure badassery. “I didn’t tell you about that particular objective, because I knew you would object.”

“Because you knew I’d figure out the mission wasn’t about the hostages, it was about the data.”

“It was about both. Look, Captain. I admire you. I do. You are a true war hero and represent all that is good about 1940s America. The thing is we aren’t living in 1940s America. The threats aren’t as obvious as they once were, and you don’t have the stomach to do what needs to be done. How did Dr. Erskine describe you?” Fury asks as he stands. “’Not a perfect soldier but a good man.’ You are a good man, Steve Rogers.”

“And Black Widow is a perfect soldier?” The Captain follows Fury out of the office.

“No, but she’s loyal, and she doesn’t get hung up on moral questions. That’s what was needed on this mission.”

They step into the elevator, their S.H.I.E.L.D. security clearance levels appearing. Since Steve is only a Level 6, the Director has to authorize his access to the lower-level floor they are headed to. 

Fury tells Steve about his grandfather, a doorman who lived in Harlem and always brought home a fairly substantial amount of money in cash tips. As time went on and the neighborhood changed, his grandfather found he had to carry a gun home to ensure he wouldn’t be robbed. The point is that times change, and people have to change with them.

Steve knows that, but there are some things that should not be sacrificed. And when he sees the massive helicarriers that S.H.I.E.L.D. has been working on, he starts to question if this is where he belongs. “That’s not freedom. That’s fear,” he tells Fury when he’s told of the targeting system that can identify potential super humans and other threats.

“Sometimes to secure the peace you have to get your hands dirty.”

“I know that, Nick. You don’t think we got our hands dirty during the war? We did things, I did things that I’m not proud of. And I know the compromises you make with yourself, saying it’s for the greater good, that in the end it will save so many more than you took. But at some point you have to stop lying and take responsibility. The ends don’t always justify the means.”

“And sometimes they do. Finding that line? That’s the hard part. We just happen to draw it in two different places.” He sees the Captain shake his head in frustration. “That’s why you’re Captain America and I’m the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. The truth is, we can’t afford your ‘aw shucks give everyone the benefit of the doubt’ attitude. You do that, and terrorists fly planes into the World Trade Center or release poison gas in the subway system or blow themselves up in a crowded market.” He takes a breath. “Truth is, I need you to hold to that line of yours. We all do…which is why I didn’t tell you about Black Widow’s objective.”

“Next time, I’d rather you leave me out completely. Give the command to Black Widow or Rumlow or someone who has the stomach for it. I won’t work if I don’t have all the facts.”

“Understood. But, Captain, I’m the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. You wanna blame someone for Black Widow keeping you in the dark? Blame me.”

“Don’t worry, Sir. I do.”

xxx

Bruce calls Loki and Thor to the lab. There are some radiation signatures he’d like to show them. They were in The Basement working on the floor with Logan, who had joined them after attempting the doomed task of trying to follow Mystique’s scent. If he had actually been around when she visited, he might have had better luck.

Thor and Loki enter the lab and are shown two radiation signatures. The first is from normal gamma radiation. The second is from Jane’s wormhole. There is a difference, one that is almost more felt than seen.

“Now look at this,” Bruce says. He puts two blood samples up and uses a short wave pass filter. The sample on the left glows faintly. The sample on the right glows like a disco.

“That’s my blood,” Loki realizes as he looks at the sample on the right.

“It sure is. Mine is on the left. Now look at the four together.” Bruce brings all four images up onto the screen with a gesture then arranges them. “The two on the left are from gamma radiation. No additives or preservatives used. The two on the right are the special ones.”

“Loki’s blood is alive,” Thor observes. “But it doesn’t look like the signature from Jane’s bifrost.”

“You’re right,” Bruce says. “But it doesn’t look like either of the ones on the left either.” He magnifies the two right images and circles something that they have in common.

“There is a magical element to it,” Loki realizes. “The Tesseract – it is indeed influencing Dr. Selvig. Or rather, something is.”

“It’s the Tesseract,” Bruce confirms. “At least that’s what it looks like, especially when you take this into account,” he says as he pulls over another image. “This is the signature from the Tesseract. JARVIS recorded it while it was creating the portal.”

They look identical.

Loki stares at the pictures. “But that doesn’t explain how the Tesseract is making contact.”

Thor walks to another screen. “Are these Jane’s schematics and equations?” he asks. “The ones for her bifrost?”

“They are,” Bruce tells him.

Loki walks over to where his brother stands. He lets Thor manipulate the schematics, searching for some anomaly not found in Asgard’s bifrost.

“There,” Thor points out just as Loki sees it.

“What?” Bruce asks as he walks over to them, putting on his glasses.

“This here,” the God of Thunder points. “It’s amplifying the signal.”

Loki points out, “But that doesn’t explain how the Tesseract is making contact with it and why I am not affected when I travel to Asgard.”

Neither Bruce nor Thor can offer any insight.

“Unless…” Loki realizes.

“Unless what?” the other two men ask together.

Green eyes look to the gamma specialist. “What happened to the staff I carried with me, the one whose core was made of the same power source as the Tesseract?”

“S.H.I.E.L.D. has it,” Bruce tells them.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. They took it.”

Thor has no reason to doubt Bruce. “Do you know where they are keeping it? Perhaps it is in a place that is allowing its influence to be harnessed by Jane’s contraption.”

The phone rings just then. It’s Tony. “So? Was I right? I was right, right?”

“How’s Rae?” Bruce asks.

“Good. Better. The doctors are releasing her today, but she has to stay on bed rest for a while. Pepper and I are going to be staying here indefinitely to help out.”

“As you should,” the scientist says.

“I’m glad you think so. So was I right?”

“Yes. Thor figured out why it’s doing it, and Loki has a theory about the source.”

“Hooray team Asgard,” Tony says. “Hold on.” They hear Rhodey’s voice in the background. He sounds tired but relieved. The voices are quiet but forceful, as though trying to keep their voices low during an argument.

“Hey, fellas,” Rhodey says into the phone. “How you doin’?”

“Good, Rhodey,” Bruce answers. “We were very happy to hear that Rae and the baby are okay.”

“You and me both. Tony says you think the Tessleric –“

“Tesseract,” Tony corrects.

“Whatever. You think it’s making a comeback?”

“Hello, Rhodey. This is Loki. I believe it’s more likely that the signal is coming from the staff I brought with me when I arrived from the far realms. Bruce informed us that S.H.I.E.L.D. is in possession of it.”

Tony agrees that that would explain why Loki hasn’t felt anything when he was on Asgard.

Thor goes to the screen with the schematics. He adds a circle around the anomaly and sends it to Tony. “This is Thor. I am very pleased your wife and child are safe, Colonel.”

“Thank you.”

“I’ve just sent Tony what I believe is the reason Dr. Selvig is feeling the effects. I’ve also sent it to Jane.”

As soon as he says her name, JARVIS informs them that Dr. Foster is on the line. They conference her in and discuss the new information.

Jane is going to try to change her machine so that it won’t amplify the signal. Loki will ask Steve about the staff when he returns home tonight. S.H.I.E.L.D. will no doubt wish to secure it a bit more than they apparently have.

xxx

Steve is wearing a baseball cap and looking at the old uniforms he and the Howling Commandos wore during their missions. He feels stupid coming to his own exhibit at the Smithsonian Air and Space Museum, but he needed some grounding after his conversation with Fury. Being here, remembering the war and his comrades, remembering what he fought for helps that.

A kid recognizes him, his eyes growing large with disbelief. Steve puts a finger to his lips and smiles at the boy. The kid just stares at him in open-mouthed astonishment. It takes at least 15 seconds for Captain America’s gesture to process and for him to acknowledge it with a nod.

He walks over to the area that talks about Bucky, his best friend. The sign says that Bucky was the only Howling Commando to lose his life in combat. And while that is technically true, there were so many men that did lose their lives on those missions.

The Howling Commandos were a small unit, purposely so. They were the men Steve trusted most. They, along with Peggy and Howard, formed the core of his team. But the missions they went on usually required more men than that. Those men were instrumental in taking down each of the Hydra strongholds. Captain America always led from the front, the Howling Commandos at his side, the other troops around and behind them. 

How many men had Captain America led to their deaths? How many lives were saved because of their sacrifice? Was it worth it?

Steve remembers the first concentration camp they came across. Every single man on that march was too stunned to speak. It was worse than the rumors they had heard. Captain America ordered one squadron to stay behind and help the skeletal survivors. The rest of them went on to destroy the Hydra base that was their original target.

All of these memories of death and horror…Steve realizes he’s using them to avoid thinking about the one loss that hurt him the most – James Buchanan Barnes. Bucky. His best friend. The closest thing to a brother he ever had.

All his life Bucky had been saving him. Then the one time, no, the second time that Bucky needed to be saved he failed. Even now he can see Bucky clutching the side of the train as it went over that impossibly high bridge. He can see Bucky falling as they reach towards each other.

He failed.

He’s failing.

Steve tries to blink away the tears but only succeeds in making them fall.

He feels lost, alone, rudderless.

Moving to a darkened corner, he taps his left arm three times and asks Loki to come. An instant later the god appears, and Steve immediately pulls him into a tight hug.

A few people stare. They don’t recognize the Captain, though, what with his face buried against Loki’s neck.

“Darling? What’s wrong?” the god asks as he holds his lover.

“I don’t know where I belong,” is the muffled reply.

“With me,” he says. “You belong with me.” Green eyes look around and realize where they are. “Darling, why are you here? What happened?”

Steve finally lets go and wipes his eyes. “Buy me an ice cream, and I’ll tell you.” He looks like a lost little boy, a lost little boy in desperate need of ice cream.

“Lead the way.”

They walk hand-in-hand to the food court. Steve needs the anchor of Loki’s touch. He doesn’t care if anyone notices. He only lets go when he sits at a table and waits for Loki to return.

Loki hands him the ice cream and waits. Steve will talk when he’s ready. 

Once half the ice cream is eaten, Steve begins to tell Loki about Natasha and Fury and what S.H.I.E.L.D. is building. “There were three of them. Huge. It scared me how huge they were. And it all just reminded me how much I don’t belong here. This isn’t my time.”

The Trickster puts his hand on top of Steve’s. “Of course it’s your time. You are meant to be here – right here, right now…with me.”

“It’s not you, Loki. You’re the one thing…It’s everything else – Fury, Natasha, Clint.”

“Clint?”

“The damn dancing.”

Loki realizes, “It is me. It’s me, too. We love you for your goodness, your morality then ask you to change for us. I’m sorry, my Darling. I forget how difficult it must be, how harsh and demanding it all must seem to you sometimes. I forget how much you’ve lost.”

“I don’t know what to do.”

“Whatever you wish. If working for S.H.I.E.L.D. has you this upset, then don’t work there anymore.”

“And do what?”

“Volunteer. Spend your time setting up the new independent Avengers. Recruit candidates. Create strategies. Help people. That’s what you’re good at.” Loki can tell that Steve is thinking about it. “Tell you what, stay in D.C. Talk it over with Sam. I know you trust his advice. Seek it out. Stay as long as you need to. Drink beer and talk all night if you must.”

“I don’t want to spend another night away from you.”

“You don’t have to. I can get a hotel room if you like, somewhere near Sam’s place.”

Hopeful blue eyes look up at him. “Really?”

“Really. It’ll be like a mini-vacation. Give me your credit card, and I’ll register under your name and text you the location and room number.”

“I love you,” Steve tells him as he pulls out his wallet to get the card.

“I love you back.” Loki smiles as he attempts to take it.

The blond moves it out of reach. “Are you going to impersonate me to get the room?”

“It’s easier than trying to explain that I’m allowed to use your card.” Loki snatches the credit card out of Steve’s hand. “Now call Sam and see when and where he can meet you.”

“Don’t have to. He’ll be at the VA.” Steve lets his eyes wander and spots that same boy from before.

“He could have other plans,” Loki notes as he follows his lover’s gaze. “You have an admirer,” he observes.

“He spotted me earlier. I asked him not to say anything.”

“And he kept your secret? Well, that is behavior that should be rewarded. Stay here. I’m going to get something from the gift shop for you to sign.”

“Please do not use my credit card to buy a Captain America souvenir.”

Loki grins. That is exactly what he plans on doing. He stands. “I’ll be right back. Stay here and eat your ice cream like a good little boy.” He bends down and whispers in Steve’s ear. “And I’ll give you a very special reward later.”

Steve smiles and feels himself blush. He calls Sam while Loki is away and is invited to visit him at the VA any time after 3.

The god returns with a program of the exhibit and a Captain America pen. “Now sign it and give these to that nice little boy.”

He signs the program and goes to the table where the boy, his little brother, and his father sit. “Excuse me.” They stare at him. He squats down to be on the same level as the boy then holds out his hand. “Hi. I’m Captain Rogers. You can call me Steve.”

The boy just stares.

“His name is Jordan,” the father says. “He’s a huge fan. We all are, Sir.”

Steve nods his thanks then turns back to the boy. “Hello, Jordan. I like your nail polish. Red is one of my favorite colors.” The smile that comment produces warms Steve’s heart. “I wanted to thank you for not outing me earlier. Loki thought you might like these. I signed the program. Hope you don’t mind.”

The father thanks him as his son continues to stare.

“You’re welcome.” He tells them to have a nice day then walks back to Loki. When he’s about five steps from his table, the little boy runs up and hugs him around the middle.

“Thank you, Captain America. I love you,” the boy whispers.

“You’re very welcome,” Steve replies. “And I love you, too.” He is let go, and the boy runs back to his father.

“Should I be jealous?” Loki asks.

“Maybe. Sam said to swing by after 3.”

“So we have a few hours.” Loki smiles. “Does Fury have an office here?”

“Yes, and he already said we couldn’t…you know.”

He pouts. “That’s no fun. Perhaps we should get that hotel room now, work some of your frustration out before you see Sam. Unless you’d like to show me the bathroom...”

Steve can feel himself beginning to blush. “We can’t. Not here.”

“You’re right. We should find some dark corner of your exhibit where I can grind against you until you –“

“Loki,” he interrupts, eyes darting around.

“We could do it in one of the planes,” the god suggests with a twinkle in his eyes.

It is far more tempting than Steve would ever want to admit. “Hotel room.”

“Hotel room.”

xxx

“I’ve lost Steve’s trust,” Natasha tells Clint.

“No you haven’t.”

“Yeah, I have.”

It isn’t like Natasha to overreact, but he also knows how much respect she has for the Captain. “How?”

She gives him a very high level summary of the situation. It doesn’t take very long.

“Cap was in the military,” he reminds her. “He understands the chain of command. If you were ordered not to tell him, then you didn’t have a choice.”

“He doesn’t see it that way.”

Clint doesn’t know what to say, but he still tries. “Cap may come off as a boy scout, but he knows what’s what. And you’ll earn his trust back.”

“We’ll see.”

“Well there’s a back rub waiting for you when you get back.”

Natasha groans. “I’ve gotta stick around for a few days.”

“Want me to head down?”

It’s a tempting offer, especially with the promise of a back rub. “No,” she finally says. “I’d rather wait until we can stay in bed all day.”

Clint was all ready to be mad at her until she said that last sentence. “Well just know if I was there, I’d be rubbing your shoulders right now.”

She sighs, closing her eyes and pretending she can feel his hands. “So, have I missed anything important?”

Clint tells her about Mystique’s visit and about Dr. Selvig. When she asks if he’s doing okay, he assures her that he’s fine. “Jane Foster has joined the Science Club, and they’re all working to figure out what the hell’s going on.”

“Okay. But if you start acting weird, I’m hitting you over the head with a baseball bat.”

xxx

Tyr is surprised to find the Queen of Asgard in his house and having tea with his wife. “Queen Frigga,” he bows before giving his wife a kiss. “Hello, Sunshine.”

“Hello, you old battle axe,” his wife Hildr greets warmly.

Frigga speaks next. “Hello, Tyr. I’m glad you’re home. I was hoping to speak with you.”

The God of War gives his wife a wary look then turns back to the Queen. “Of course, your Majesty. Did you wish to speak to me alone?”

“That is entirely up to you. I believe you know why I’m here.”

He gives Hildr another look. He had already told her all that transpired. “I thought the King knew of Loki’s name change,” he tells Frigga as he sits next to his wife.

“Well he did not, and it was not your place to inform him.”

“All I did was ask a question,” he observes, holding his wife’s hand.

“All you did was try to hurt him.”

“It was an honest mistake,” Hildr says. “We thought they were merely rumors.” 

Frigga nods, believing her. She looks back at Tyr. “I know you two have always sniped at each other. ‘Healthy conflict’ Odin calls it. And I know he values your honesty and bluntness. But what you did was cruel and unnecessary, even if you thought the rumors false.” She can see him bristle at her words. “It was cruel not just to Odin but to Loki as well. I know my son will not be pleased by your actions.”

Tyr realizes he made a strategic mistake. Of course word would get back to Loki. If the adopted Asgardian became angry, then Asgard may have just lost a valuable ally. “My apologies. I will of course be happy to apologize to Prince Loki in person. Perhaps, seeing as you are the only one he visits, you might inform me next time he is here.”

Frigga keeps her head held high. “Should Loki wish to hear your apology, I certainly will.”

The God of War tilts his head and asks, “I have come to understand that you knew of the name change. Why did you not inform the King yourself?”

She has asked herself this many times, wrestled with whether to tell Odin of their son’s method of honoring her. She tells Tyr and Hildr what she has been telling herself. “Because it was Loki’s decision and Loki’s truth to tell.”

And now he has confirmation that she did in fact know. “Of course. Again, I apologize. Would you like me to apologize to the King?”

“No,” she tells him. “That’s not necessary.” It would likely only upset Odin further.

“Well, if that is all,” he says pleasantly, “I shall leave you two lovely ladies to your tea.”

“That is not all,” the Queen tells him. “Tyr, we are old friends. You know me, both of you know me,” she corrects smiling at Hildr, “so well. You know when I am being serious even without my having to tell you.” Frigga looks again at the God of War. “Do not ever use my children against Odin, not even as a tease.”

“I meant no harm.”

“I don’t care what you meant. Baldur is dead. Hodur and Loki are both estranged from him. Thor spends more time on Midgard than here and seems no longer interested in taking the throne. All he has left is Asgard, and now you are trying to take even that from him.” Frigga raises her hand to silence him as he starts to protest. “I understand why. And if you have cause to doubt his abilities to lead, it is your job to present them…to him and to me and to the council. But his children are to remain off limits.” She takes a breath and gives him a sad smile. “Please, Tyr. As a friend I am asking you for this one small favor.”

“Of course he will,” Hildr replies for her husband. She reaches out and takes Frigga’s hand. “Of course he will,” she repeats. “Won’t you, you old battle axe.”

“I will,” he confirms. “I’m sorry, Frigga.” If he had known how much it would hurt her, he would never have done it. Tyr scolds himself for being soft where she is concerned. He cannot help it. To be clear he loves his wife and his family. If Frigga separated from Odin and threw herself at his feet, he would not leave them. But she will always be special to him. She will always be the beautiful Vanir princess he once loved.

“Thank you, Tyr.” She gives him a grateful smile. “Hildr was telling me about your newest granddaughter. Is it true she already has you completely enthralled?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” Hildr says with a laugh. “I never tire of seeing the old battle axe doing whatever the little babe wishes.”

“Sunshine, you are ruining my reputation. I am Tyr, God of War.”

“Sure you are,” he wife teases. Hildr catches the melancholy behind the Queen’s smile. “Jormungand seemed like quite the character. Do you get to see him much?”

“No. Certainly not as much as I’d like. But it was good to finally meet him. And he likes to be called Wade,” she remembers.

“Wade. Is that a Midgardian name?” Hildr asks.

“It is.” Frigga lets herself remember and marvel at how important Midgard has become in her family’s life. Then she smiles at her friends and asks them more questions about the new grandbaby.

xxx

Steve and Loki walk up to the hotel’s front desk. A bald young man with a well-trimmed beard greats them. “Welcome to the St. Regis, Captain Rogers. Loki. My name is Deon. How can I help you today?”

“Hi, Deon,” Steve replies, a little taken aback that the guy knows who they are. Although he probably shouldn’t be surprised. “We were hoping you had a room available.”

“Well, it is a little early for check-in, but let me see what we have.” He looks up what’s available and clean on the computer. “We have a couple of options. Would you like a room or a suite?”

Steve answers, “Room,” at the same time that Loki says, “Suite.” They look at each other. “Suites have better bathrooms,” Loki explains.

As the thought of them lounging in a nice hot bubble bath floats through his mind, Steve turns back to Deon and says, “Suite.”

“Excellent choice, Sir. The Caroline Astor Suite is available, and its bathroom is quite superb. It also comes with Butler service should you require anything,” he says as he types away, reserving the room for them. “I’ll just need your credit card.”

Steve looks at Loki.

“What?” the god asks.

“I gave you my credit card at the museum.”

“Yes, and I gave it back.”

“No you didn’t.”

“Yes I did. Check your wallet.”

Steve gets his wallet knowing the credit card will not be there. 

It’s there. The Captain has no recollection of Loki giving it to him. “When…?” He looks at the card then hands it to Deon.

Loki sees the confusion on Steve’s face and takes pity. “When did I return it to you? When you told me Sam wouldn’t be available until 3. You aren’t going crazy, Darling. I used magic,” he explains. 

The Captain breathes a sigh of relief. At least he isn’t going crazy.

Deon pretends their conversation is normal. But he can’t help but smile when he thinks of how he’ll answer when his girlfriend asks him how his day was.

The two men get taken up to their room, and it is awfully fancy. There is a foyer, a small parlor, and a terrace in addition to the bedroom and bathroom. The tub is set in a light grey marble tile with the hardware on the long side of the wall. They’ll be able to lean on either side of the tub if they want.

Loki looks at the small container of bubble bath provided by the hotel. He opens it and sniffs it gingerly. He makes a face that says it isn’t bad. Then he holds it out to Steve to take a whiff.

Steve dutifully sniffs it and nods his approval before turning on the faucet and filling the tub. Then he starts to disrobe.

“A bit anxious are we?”

“Rough couple of days.” Shirtless and shoeless, he takes the bubble bath from Loki’s hand and pours it in. Cool hands run up his back to his shoulders.

“So tense. We’ll have to do something about that.”

Steve turns, putting the little bottle on the counter. Then he makes himself busy taking off Loki’s clothes.

“Darling, are you better?”

He pauses before saying, “Getting there. You help. You always help.” He looks into the green eyes. “I know…I know I’m not always what you need me to be.”

Loki caresses his cheek. “You are exactly who you should be, exactly who I need. I’m sorry I’m so demanding.”

Steve presses their foreheads together. “You aren’t, Kitten. Well, you are, but you’re worth it.”

“I’m glad you think so,” he replies with a smile. “I trust you, Steve Rogers. I trust you more than anyone else in the entire universe. You’re a good man. And I will support you in whatever you need.”

“Right now I need a bubble bath.”

“Then a bubble bath is what you shall have.” Loki kisses the naturally rosy lips then helps him take off his trousers and boxer shorts. 

Soon both men are naked, and the tub is filled. Loki steps in first and settles in. Then Steve gets in. He rests his back against the god’s chest and relaxes for the first time in two days.

Loki wraps his arms around the super soldier’s waist. “Better?”

“Much.” But his head is still swimming with everything that’s happened, everything he’s learned. “Any progress on Dr. Selvig?” He closes his eyes as Loki tells him of what they’ve learned, the soft sound of the British accent making him relax even more.

“Bruce said S.H.I.E.L.D. took my staff. You wouldn’t happen to know what became of it, would you?”

“No. Sorry, Kitten. Natasha probably knows,” he adds sourly.

“Now, now, soldier. You know she was following orders. And really, not informing you of her mission isn’t that momentous.”

Blue eyes open. “You taking her side?”

“No, merely pointing out that she wasn’t involved in something immoral.”

Steve tenses up. “Wasn’t she? I’m pretty sure Fury put that ship in danger just to get to that data.”

Loki begins slowly running his fingers up and down Steve’s inner thigh. “Then that is on Nick not her. She just guaranteed his stupidity was not for naught.” He kisses the Captain’s ear. “Odin knows I go by Frigguson now.” He tries to say it casually, but Steve can hear the waver of emotion.

“How did he take it?”

“Not well, apparently. Not that I care.”

“Of course you care,” Steve tells him. “I’m sorry. Just something else I messed up.” When Loki asks him how, he reminds him, “I’m the one that first suggested it.”

“Well I’m sorry,” Loki says, his hand now still, “but you don’t get to take the blame for that. It was my decision.”

“You stopped.”

A touch on his hand tells Loki that Steve meant the stroking. He starts again, his fingertips slowly and lightly brushing the skin on the soldier’s thigh. He feels the body in front of his begin to relax again. 

“You messed nothing up, my Darling. I am Frigga’s son. I like my new name. But I’ll tell you a secret. Well, a not so secret. I love you more.” He takes the left earlobe into his mouth and starts to suck on it. He lets is slowly out of his mouth then licks up the outside of the ear. The god smiles. “Tell me about Fury’s office.”

“Corner office. Lots of windows. One desk. His chair plus two others.”

“Lots of windows? How’s the view?”

“Don’t know. I was too upset to look.”

Loki presses his lips to Steve’s ear and talks softly. “Now see, if we had gone back there you would have gotten a nice, long look. Of course, you’d be naked and pressed against the glass, legs spread, visible to all who would look so high. And I’d be behind you, enjoying the view from over your shoulder, holding you there as I bury myself inside you.” He says the last as his fingers brush against the Captain’s cock.

Steve pushes back against Loki, his pelvis lifting up to get more of that touch.

“So eager, Captain.” The god’s fingers return to stroking the thigh this time including the genitals with each pass as his other hand moves up over his lover’s torso. “Your cock, your hard sweet glorious cock would be pressed against the glass. The only relief you’d get would be from rubbing yourself against it.” He tugs and twists Steve’s shaft, causing a groan to escape the Captain’s throat.

Loki continues, “I’d be holding your hands above your head with one hand. The other would be to touch, to stroke, to hold your hips in place as I bury myself inside you over,” he strokes, “and over,” he strokes again, “and over. My teeth would be on your shoulder, your neck, your ear.” His thumb slides over the sensitive tip.

Steve moans, undulating his body, making the bubbles rise and fall. “What else?” he demands.

“What else? Well, you’d be sweating. We both would. We’d be slick, sliding against each other. My chest would be against your back just as it is now. My cock would be buried in your ass, filling you, completing you.” He’s getting himself aroused, and he finds himself slowly rubbing against his lover’s lower back. “Fury could come back any moment, him and Natasha and some high level dignitary who would be so utterly appalled by what I’m doing to you and how much you want it. And you want it, don’t you.”

Steve grabs the sides of the tub and lifts himself up, water running down his arms.

Licking is lips, Loki runs his thumb over the tight asshole beneath the water then breaches him. His other thumb joins the first, his palms massaging the ass as his thumbs stretch his lover out. Green eyes hungrily watch the strong arms holding the super soldier aloft. “You’d be so eager for me just as you are now, silently begging me for more.” He removes his thumbs then lines himself up by touch. “Now, Captain.”

Slowly Steve lowers himself down, the muscles of his arms and shoulders working to keep his descent controlled. He gasps as the cock breaches him, happy the bubble bath is acting as lubricant.

“That’s it, Captain,” Loki breathes. “Take me in. You feel so good.”

Steve continues to descend, his breath coming in gasps as he’s filled. His hands move to the bottom of the tub, and he holds himself just above the god’s lap. “I’m naked, pressed against the glass. You’re inside me.”

“I’m inside you, fucking you nice and slow,” Loki continues as he starts to move his pelvis up and back. “Fury is on his way. He could walk in at any moment. But I’m not going to let you go until we’ve blown your load all over that nice, clean glass.”

“Geez,” he gasps as his brow furrows.

Loki’s breath is coming heavier. It’s getting harder to talk as he thrusts shallowly in and out of his lover. “And your screams will be so loud, he and his companions will be able to hear them all the way down the hall. They’ll come running. But I still won’t let you go. I’m not done yet. I -”

“Fuck,” Steve interrupts as his prostate is found. “Sorry. Fuck. More.”

“Your cock continues to rub against the window, smearing your cum.” He again strokes Steve’s dick. “The glass vibrates with the force of my thrusts. Your sweat and saliva also streak the glass, obscuring that beautiful view. But the most beautiful view is mine. I get to see your hair sticking to your face, your mouth open, your eyes so expressive. I get to listen to you breathe and moan and curse.”

“Oh, God,” Steve gasps as he starts thrusting into his lover’s hand.

“That’s it, Darling. Curse for me.”

“Shit. Fuck. Yes. Loki. Ah,” he gasps. His body convulses as he comes.

Loki pulls him down completely into his lap. He feels his lover’s muscles contracting around him. Biting down on Steve’s shoulder, he comes gasping and moaning quietly.

Steve relaxes against the god, arms wrapped around him, as they both enjoy the after effects of their orgasms.

After a while, Steve finally speaks. “Thank you, Kitten.”

“No, my Darling. Thank you.”

“Loki?”

His fingers run through the blond hair. “Mm-hmm?”

“Do you really think I should quit S.H.E.I.L.D.?”

“I think you should do whatever makes you happy.”

“You make me happy.”

That brings a smile to the god’s lips. “Then you should do me whenever you get the chance.”

“Definitely. Just not in Fury’s office. I don’t wanna have to clean that window.”

“Oh. But it’s so fun to dirty it.”

Steve tells him he’s a bad influence. Loki reminds him that that’s why they work so well. “I don’t want to lose you,” the artist says, sadness in his voice.

“You won’t. I’ll always be here for you.”

The words remind him of another promise. “I’m with you till the end of the line,” Steve says softly then immediately wishes he hadn’t. He presses himself against the god. “I can’t lose you.”

“You won’t.” Loki holds him tighter. “Steve? Perhaps you shouldn’t visit that exhibit again.”

“I needed to.” He doesn’t expect Loki to understand. So he promises to keep it together next time.

“I don’t need you to promise me that. I need…” He’s not sure what he needs. “Next time you go, perhaps I could accompany you.”

“I’d like that.”

“It’s settled then. I’ll create an illusion that makes us look like a couple of teenagers. No one will know who we are.”

Steve is grateful. “Odin will get over the name change,” he says. “He may not act like it now, but he will.”

“I appreciate the vote of confidence, Captain.”

They remain in the tub until the water turns cold. Then they get out and dry each other off.

“Wanna come with me to see Sam?” Steve asks.

“No. I thought I’d sneak into the CIA and have a little fun.” He smiles at the look Steve gives him. “I’m kidding, Darling.” And he is. His real target is S.H.I.E.L.D.

xxx

Tony is bringing the dark sedan to the front of the hospital as Rhodey and Pepper wheel Rae out. They get her into the back seat, her husband sliding in next to her. Pepper gets into the front passenger seat.

“You doin’ okay back there?” Tony asks, looking at Rae through the rear-view mirror. “Need any pillows? Got your seatbelt on?”

Pepper gives him a look that silently tells him to just drive.

“I’m fine, Tony,” the pregnant woman replies, her voice tired. “Just want to get home.”

“Home it is.” The car starts to move forward. “How about you, Rhodey-kins? You okay?”

“Also tired. Also want to get home.” It sounds like he hasn’t slept in a while.

Tony drives. The car remains silent for about two minutes. “Selvig’s not crazy,” he tells them.

Pepper reminds him that he told them that when they were waiting for the final release from the doctor.

Rae speaks up from the back seat. “So any idea how you’re going to find the glow stick of destiny?”

“Well, we’re pretty sure S.H.I.E.L.D. has it. I’m having JARVIS look into it, and Loki is supposed to ask el Capitán. Though I doubt Steve will know anything. Still, the old guy has gumption. He’s liable to tear down S.H.I.E.L.D. to find it if he thinks his precious Kitten is in danger.”

“They’re so cute together,” Rae says as she rubs her tummy.

“And we aren’t?” Tony asks appalled.

“Of course you are,” Rhodey answers. “Well, Pepper is anyway.”

Pepper smiles. “Thank you, Rhodey.”

Tony tells them again that they are welcome to stay at his place in Malibu. Rae thanks him but says she wants her bed and her things. Tony understands.

“We’ll drop you off and get you settled first. Then Tony and I will go pick up something to eat,” Pepper says. “Is there anything you’re craving?”

“Tacos,” Rae says. “I want some really good tacos”

“You got it,” Tony tells her. “So how long do you have to be on bed rest?”

“Not sure,” Rhodey replies. “We have to bring her back next week and see how she is.”

“Well, if you can’t be out and about by Pepper’s party, we’ll have a bed brought in so you don’t have to miss it. Other option would be to move the party to your house, but I have a feeling Rhodey wouldn’t be too keen on that idea.”

“Damn right I wouldn’t,” the Colonel says. “Not with your friends.”

“Hey, they’re the Avengers. Speaking of…are you going to join us or what?”

“I’m in the Marines. I don’t need another gig.”

“It’s not another gig. It’s the Avengers. Earth Mightiest Heroes. Coming together to fight what we can’t fight separately. You and I, we could be the West Coast Avengers. Come on. I need my best pal in this.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Too bad. You’re already an Avenger.”

Rhodey’s brow furrows in confusion. “How do you figure that?”

“Battling blue sea warriors in Tokyo automatically makes you an Avenger. So there. Congratulations.”

“Well look at that,” Rae says with a smile. “I’m married to an Avenger.” She strokes his cheek.

“You’re married to the only married Avenger,” he says, leaning in and giving her a light kiss.

Pepper puts a hand on Tony’s knee. He looks over and waggles his eyebrows at her. She rolls her eyes then mouths ‘thank you.’

Rae calls from the back seat. “So, Pepper, when are you going to make an honest man out of Tony?”

The red-head laughs. “Oh, I think that ship sailed a long time ago. We are going to try to have a baby though.”

“You are?” Rae’s voice sounds happy and excited. “When?”

“We are officially going to start trying on my birthday. Right, Tony?”

“That’s what I said,” Tony confirms. When Rhodey asks if he’s still freaking out about it, Tony gives him a glare through the rear view mirror. “I’m getting used to the idea.”

Pepper reaches over and caresses his ear. “I don’t know why he’s so nervous about it. He’s practically adopted all of the Avengers and Loki’s daughter and that Peter kid. He’d probably try to adopt the X-Men, too, if he could.”

“That’s an exaggeration.”

“Is it?” Rae asks. “I remember that beach weekend you threw. Between the girl with the purple hair and the one with the grey streak and the normal-looking kid, I thought you and Loki were going to fight to decide who got to adopt them.”

Tony slows down as he comes upon some traffic. “To be fair, Hel is Loki’s daughter. So it would have just been about Rogue and Peter. We split them in the divorce. He got Rogue. I got Peter.”

“I’m sure you’ll be very happy together,” Rhodey says.

Pepper smiles. “Well I want my very own baby Stark. I’ve stopped taking my birth control pills, and we’ll start trying for real on my birthday. That’s the only present I want.”

Tony sighs heavily, groaning just a bit. “You make sex sound like such a chore. I’m not sure I want to have sex with you now.”

“Really? Do I need to pull out the whip and leash?” Pepper asks.

The billionaire smiles. “Now you’re talkin’.”

“And how do you address me?”

Voice almost giggling with glee, he replies, “Mistress Pepper.”

“Shit,” Rhodey says. “Tony wasn’t lying?”

“I told you,” Tony says.

“Not lying about what?” Rae asks.

Tony’s grin is huge. “Pepper’s new hobby of being a dominatrix.”

“Oh, that,” the pregnant woman says as though it were old news, which of course it is. “I tried to get Rhodey to do that once. Didn’t work out. I prefer my baby nice and sweet.” She holds his hand.

“I prefer you nice and sweet, too,” he replies back and kisses her again.

Tony glances at his girlfriend. “I prefer Pepper sassy and strong.”

“And I prefer you obedient,” she replies. “So it all works out.”

“Ha-ha,” he says as his phone starts to play Magic Man by Heart. He answers the call using the car’s controls. “Loki, you’re on speaker in mixed company. Be nice.”

“I’m always nice,” the British voice replies. “It’s you who are the ass. Who’s with you?”

“Pepper, Rhodey, and Rae.”

Loki’s voice softens. “Hello, Rae. I hope you’re feeling better.”

“I am. Thank you, Loki.”

“I know what it’s like to lose a child. I would not wish that upon anyone.”

Tony asks why he’s calling.

“The staff of course. It was supposed to be transferred to someplace called The Fridge, but it never made it.”

“You got this from Steve?”

“No. From S.H.I.E.L.D.”

Pepper and Tony exchange a look. “Loki,” she begins, “where are you?”

“S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Like inside?” she asks. “With Steve?”

“Inside alone. Steve is off visiting a friend.”

Tony asks, “How’d you manage to get into S.H.I.E.L.D. without Steve?”

“One part pick-pocketing, two parts impersonation.” Loki leaves it at that. He doesn’t tell them about walking past S.H.I.E.L.D.’s memorial wall and finding Bucky’s name on it. When he saw it, he couldn’t help but wonder how Steve reacts to it. Does he rush past it or stops to mourn his friend? Perhaps it depends on the day. But knowing his love, Steve probably stops every time.

“So the staff didn’t make it to its final destination.” Tony repeats.

“Correct. It apparently went missing while in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, and no one bothered to follow up.”

“Does the Captain know?” Tony asks.

“No. I was hoping JARVIS could verify what I found, perhaps find where it really went.”

“Consider it done.”

Pepper asks if Steve knows he is there. There is a pause before Loki admits he does not. “He has other things on his mind right now.”

“Like what?” Tony asks, concerned and a little pissed. Finding the staff should be pretty damned important considering the power it holds.

“Doesn’t matter. I will tell him later. Have a good day,” he ends.

“Hey,” Pepper says to stop him from hanging up. “Is everything okay?”

There is a moment of silence. “Yes. But if he seeks you or Tony’s advice, perhaps you could tell him how much work setting up the Avengers will be.”

Tony shakes his head. “He wanted the Avengers to be independent as much as I did. I’m not going to make him think it was a bad idea.”

“You misunderstand me. It was a wonderful idea. I simply want him to know that it could keep him busy, that should he wish it, it could be his job.”

Rhodey understands. “You want him to quit S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“I want him to do whatever will make him happy. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’d prefer not to get caught here. Good day.”

The car is silent as thoughts flood through Tony’s mind. Loki sounded concerned. No, not concerned – sad. Did something happen? Of course something happened. But what? “JARVIS, would you check on what Loki found? Also, give me everything you can about Steve’s last mission.”

“Tony, maybe you shouldn’t,” Rhodey tells him.

The engineer explains that Steve didn’t quit S.H.I.E.L.D. after he learned they were making weapons with Tesseract technology. So if he’s thinking of quitting the agency now, something major must have happened.

“Or he finally got tired of it all,” Pepper notes. “Kind of like the blow-up at the pool party. ‘Cause you know that was not just about that was going on that day.”

Rae shakes her head. “I still can’t believe Captain America would hurt his boyfriend like that.”

“Steve Rogers,” Tony corrects. “He’s Steve Rogers, not Captain America.” He sounds almost protective. “And he’s a human being just like everyone else. Has flaws and everything.”

Rhodey studies his friend’s face. “I can’t tell if you’re mad at him for being human or at my wife for calling him by his super hero name.”

He sighs as he finally gets off the freeway. “Neither. Just…He’s been through a lot.”

“Wow,” is all the Colonel can say.

“Told you he adopted them,” Pepper says, squeezing his knee and smiling at him.

Rae rubs her stomach. “Well, I hope Steve Rogers is okay.”

Tony is sure he will be, and he knows Loki will be a big reason for that. Who’d a thunk back when the three of them first met in Germany that that would be the case? 

xxx

Sam listens quietly as Steve talks. He offers words of encouragement or sympathy every so often. He reminds his friend that Natasha is a woman of singular focus, someone who may not always tell you everything but who would always have your back.

“Is she? I want to believe that, but...”

“Have you talked to Loki about this?”

“Yeah.” Steve looks at his hands. “I’m struggling with belonging.”

“Since when _don’t_ you struggle with belonging?”

“Since Loki. I belong with Loki.” He remembers the past few arguments, specifically the one that ended up with Loki standing naked in a masculine body and breasts and no cock. “But even that lately feels…”

“Feels?” Sam prompts.

“Sometimes he pushes too hard. But then today he was right there for me. Said he’d support me no matter what I decided.”

“Decided about what?”

“Decided about S.H.I.E.L.D. I’m thinking of leaving it.” He lets that hang in the air for a while. The silence lengthens until Sam asks if he _wants_ to leave S.H.I.E.L.D. “Part of me does. But part of me knows Peggy founded it for a good reason. Shouldn’t I honor her work by trying to get it back to her ideals?”

“Her ideals or yours?”

It’s a good question, one he doesn’t have the answer to. Maybe he should call her up. Of course, Peggy was always practical. She was idealistic, too, but she was always more practical. More importantly, she believed he could do more, be more. Steve wonders aloud if he should call her.

Sam shrugs. “You don’t owe her anything you know. I know you feel guilty about, well, everything even though there wasn’t anything you could do about it. But you don’t owe her. And as for S.H.I.E.L.D., I’m pretty sure you’ve already repaid them for getting your skinny ass out of the ice.”

Steve nods. “I just need to correct you on one thing. Loki loves my ass.”

“Oh, I’m sure he does. But that’s only because he hasn’t seen mine.”

“Uh, yes he has. Strip poker, remember? He told me later it was too big.” He chuckles at the sour expression on his friend’s face. “Speaking of strip poker, how are things with Melinda May?”

“Eh,” Sam grunts. “We’ve exchanged a few texts. Spoke a couple of times. She’s sleeping with one of her crew, so it’s borderline hopeless.”

“She’s what? Not Phil.”

“No, not Phil.”

That leaves Fitz or Ward…or Skye or Simmons, he realizes. “Skye?” he hopes. Steve knows Leo has a thing for Jemma.

“No. Name’s…Greg Wade?”

“Grant Ward?” Steve asks in disbelief. He wonders if Melinda knows how Ward treated Loki after their day at the beach.

“Yeah. Guy with two first names.”

Steve raises an eyebrow. “Says Sam Wilson,” he points out.

Sam gives a sly smile. “Wilson is a perfectly acceptable last name.”

“Yeah yeah. Hey, do me a favor. Steal her away from Ward. Guy ’s an ass.”

“Guess that means you’re not a fan.”

Steve tells Sam about the Grant Ward he’s familiar with, the one who was dismissive of Fitz, the one who needed to try to keep up with him during the physical tests, the one who tried to take advantage of Loki.

“Loki said she didn’t do anything, because she was trying to be, I don’t know, nicer for me or something. I told him next time he tries anything to punch him.” He notices the look on Sam’s face. “What?” he asks feeling suddenly self-conscious.

“Listen to you talking about Loki using she and he. You really don’t mind that he…she switches genders.”

“Mind?” He gets a goofy grin on his face. “He’s…She’s…perfect either way. Both ways. All ways.” He scrunches up his nose. “He just doesn’t like that I treat her differently.”

“Differently how?”

“I can’t…treat her as harshly as when she’s a he. It frustrates him. Our last big argument was about that. I just…can’t. Even though she wants it, it feels wrong…like I’m disrespecting her.”

“Have you explained that?”

“I’ve tried. He promised today he wouldn’t push anymore. But I know him. He’ll get frustrated, try some new tactic that won’t work. Then we’ll argue and…” He shrugs.

“One thing at a time, old man. One thing at a time. Why don’t you decide if you want to stay at S.H.I.E.L.D. first. Loki will keep. The guy or girl or whatever loves you. She’ll wait.”

“She deserves better.”

“Better than Captain America? Would you mind please pointing out who that someone better is? Because I just don’t know of anyone.”

“You, Sam. You’re better. But you can’t have Loki. And if you try, I will beat you to a bloody pulp.”

Sam laughs. “Don’t worry, Cap. I like my women to remain women, thank you very much.”

“You free for dinner? Least I can do is buy you a meal after all my word vomit.”

“Damn straight you’re buying me dinner. And I get to choose the place.” He puts his finger on his chin. “Now let’s see. Where’s the most expensive restaurant in D.C.?”

“Loki ’s coming, too. So keep that in mind.”

“Oh, then definitely the most expensive restaurant.”

xxx

Steve and Loki get off the elevator of their hotel and walk down the hall to their suite. The god is feeling very relaxed from the wine, and he playfully swings Steve’s arm back and forth in an exaggerated manner. Steve just smiles and ignores how his arm keeps bumping against the edge of the shield on his back.

When they get to the door, they hear the television. The sound is very loud.

Looking over at Loki, he sees the god shake his head, silently telling him that he did not leave it on. (Actually, he never turned it on to begin with.)

The shield comes off Steve’s back. Loki, suddenly feeling quite sober, uses the keycard to open the door.

The room is completely dark except of the glow of the television. There is already a keycard in the holder by the door, the one that needs to be filled in order for the lights to work.

The god flips on the light.

Fury is in the small parlor, sitting at one of the two high-backed occasional chairs near the window. He looks like crap. He reaches up silently and turns off the lamp that is to his right.

“Fury?” Steve finally speaks over the sound of the television. The light closer to him is still on, and Fury can see his confusion and concern. 

Loki walks to the center of the room and turns off the television. Then he goes to stand in the doorway to the bedroom.

Steve’s eyes never move from the Director. “How did you know we were here?”

“You used your credit card, Steve,” the Director says as he writes on a notepad. “Wasn’t exactly difficult to find you.” He flips over the pad. ‘Room may be bugged,’ it says. He continues, “Sorry to just show up, but there are rats in my home. I need a place to stay.”

“Shouldn’t you go to a friend for that?” the super soldier asks.

“And here I thought that’s what I was doing.”

Steve doesn’t know how to react.

“Do you need us to get rid of them?” Loki asks, wondering exactly who the rats are.

“Not sure. Don’t know how bad it is yet.”

“Bad enough for you to come here,” Steve notes. And from what he can see, it’s bad enough to have caused physical damage.

“True enough,” Fury replies. He grunts as he rises. “I am sorry to drop in on you. But knowing how nice you are, I knew you wouldn’t turn me…your friend…down.”

“Is that,” Steve begins. He is interrupted by the sound of breaking glass.

Fury’s eye widens. He collapses forward, falling on top of the coffee table.

There are two small holes in the window.

Blood is beginning to pool on the floor.

Loki and Steve reach Fury at the same time. 

Fury grabs Steve’s hand and forces a small thumb drive into his palm. “Don’t trust anyone,” he says, his eye bright with intensity.

It takes a moment for Steve to understand. He turns to Loki. “You got this?” As soon as the god nods, the super soldier spots the assassin through the window. The dark figure is running right. Steve runs out of the room, shield on his arm. He stuffs the drive into his pocket.

Loki gingerly turns Nick over. There is only one exit wound. Both shots are likely to be fatal. He shifts the Director into a half hug in order to reach around to his back.

“No. Call S.H.I.E.L.D.” Fury’s voice, weak as it is, still holds authority.

“I can heal you.”

“No. Call S.H.I.E.L.D.,” the Director repeats. “Trust me.”

“Trust is not my strength.”

“Dying wish then. I don’t want an alien messing with me. Got it?” He shoves his phone into the god’s hand.

Loki finds the emergency number for S.H.I.E.L.D. “We need an ambulance. St. Regis Hotel. The Director has been shot. I repeat, the Director has been shot. Send someone now!” He glares at the man in his arms, the one who is starting to lose consciousness. “Yes, I’m calling from his phone! Send a fucking ambulance right now!” Looking at Nick, he growls, “If you don’t want my magic, then stay alive. Do you hear me? I shan’t take the blame for your death.”

Fury gives a wincing smile before everything goes black.

xxx

Cap is running through the halls of the hotel, bumping into walls and furniture and just about everything else. He sees the guy out the window and jumps through it, shattering the glass.

As soon as he has his footing, Captain America throws his shield at the assassin.

The man stops, turns, and catches it with the hand of his shiny metal arm.

That shouldn’t be possible. Steve is stunned by what he just saw. He stands there until he realizes that his shield is being thrown back at him. He catches it against his stomach and stumbles back. When he finally recovers, the man is jumping off the side of the building. Cap runs after him and looks over the edge, his eyes scanning the few people below.

He’s gone. Vanished.

xxx

They’ve been at the hospital all night.

Steve, Natasha, and Maria are lined up along the window that reveals Fury’s operating room. Loki is behind Steve, holding him, his chin on the strong shoulder.

The doctors have been working tirelessly.

“Why didn’t you save him?” Natasha asks again.

“He told me not to.”

“Since when do you take orders from Fury?” she accuses.

“Since he said it was his dying wish. Should I have ignored him?”

“Yes,” she replies.

“No,” Maria contradicts. “You did the right thing.”

“I could go in there now,” he suggests. “Try to help.”

“No. He’ll pull through. He’s strong, a fighter.”

Every so often, Steve reaches into his pocket and feels the thumb drive Fury gave him. He isn’t sure what to do with it.

An agent comes in and hands Agent Hill a file. She opens it, scanning the contents. “Ballistics of the bullets,” she tells them. “Hollow point. Russian make. Bullets had no striations.” The last one surprises her.

Only one word flits through Natasha’s head: Terry. “They guy who did this, did he…have a metal arm?”

“Yes. Metal arm. Wore a mask. Strong. Super strong. Highly skilled,” Steve tells her. He already told this to several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, but it’s the first time he’s told her. “How did you know? Who did this to him?”

“A ghost,” she replies. She says nothing more, knowing this particular ghost has the potential to cause far more damage than most.

The steady beeping turns into one long sound, causing the doctors to work frantically.

Tears fall silently from both Natasha and Maria’s eyes as the flatline continues to sound.

Natasha presses her forehead against the glass. “Don’t do this to me, Nick. Please don’t do this to me.”

The doctors call it. Nick Fury is dead.

Steve unwraps himself from Loki’s arms and goes to hug Natasha. He doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t need to. She wraps her arms tightly around him.

Loki looks at Agent Hill, silent in her grief. “My condolences,” he tells her.

“Yeah,” she says and walks out.

Natasha lets go of Steve and excuses herself. As soon as she walks out, she calls Clint. “Terry’s back.”

“You sure?” he asks, his voice full of concern.

“Yeah.”

“You want me to go down there?”

“No. No. Stay in New York. Odds are he’s already gone. If he isn’t, I’ll handle it.”

xxx

They wait in a different room for the body and a chance to say their final good-byes. When Nick Fury is finally brought in, Natasha puts her hand over his. “He saved me.” There is a pause full of grief and confusion. “Did he say anything to you?” she asks Steve and Loki.

“No. Nothing helpful,” Steve tells her.

Maria walks in. It’s time to say good-bye. 

Steve walks up to the man lying lifeless on the gurney. Loki’s hand feels comforting in his own as he says a silent good-bye. As he leads Loki out of the room, Maria tells him that Defense Secretary Alexander Pierce would like a word with him. He nods and steps out into the hallway.

“What do you want to do?” Loki asks.

Before Steve can answer, Rumlow is there. He gives Loki the once over then tells Steve that they need to get him back to the Triskelion. Defense Secretary Pierce is anxious to speak to him.

“Give me a minute,” Steve says. He turns to Loki once the agent has walked away.

“Shall I accompany you?”

“No.” Steve can’t get Nick’s warning out of his head. ‘Trust no one.’ “Where is everyone?”

“Tony and Pepper are in California. Everyone else should be in New York, unless Thor decided to visit Jane or Storm again.”

“Is S.H.I.E.L.D. still guarding Jane?”

“Yes as far as I’m aware.”

Steve nods, defense plans forming in his head. “Tell Thor to visit Jane and to keep an eye on those agents. Tell Tony to stay put. Tell Bruce and Logan to remain on standby.”

“And Clint?”

“Keep an eye on him. The others aren’t S.H.I.E.L.D. He is.”

Loki nods once. He gives Steve a kiss then disappears. That’s when Steve remembers the memory stick. He doesn’t want to take it with him, and he doesn’t want to call the god back. That might arouse suspicion. He looks around and sees the snack machine is open and being filled. Making sure no one is watching, he slips the thumb drive Fury gave him into the empty space behind several packages of bubble gum. Satisfied, he goes with the other agents back to S.H.I.E.L.D.’s DC headquarters – The Triskelion.

xxx

As soon as Loki gets back to New York, he calls Tony so that he can tell everyone that Director Fury is dead.

“Are you sure?” Tony asks.

“I saw his body. I’m sure.”

Something is bugging Clint. “Why didn’t you save him?”

“He didn’t want me to.” Loki now wishes he had done it anyway. He tells them most of what he knows, answering their questions along the way. Then he tells Tony to stay in California. “The rest of us will remain on standby should he need us. All save Thor. A word, Brother?” He leads the way out, choosing to ignore the look of intense curiosity on the archer’s face. 

“What is it, Loki? What aren’t you telling us?”

“Steve is concerned for Jane’s safety. He’d like you to return to her, ensure no harm befalls her. Can you do that?”

“Of course. But I do not understand why.”

“He has lost faith in S.H.I.E.L.D. and for good reason. Think of it only as a precaution.”

Thor nods. “I will go now. Is there any specific danger I should be wary of?”

“Just…keep an eye on the agents assigned to them. And on Dr. Selvig for that matter,” he adds. “The staff is lost. It could be anywhere.” Thor is about to go when Loki says, “And, Thor? Do be careful.”

“Same to you.” They embrace as brothers then go their separate ways.

Loki returns to the others. He feels tired. They hadn’t really slept at the hospital. He wonders how Steve is doing.

“Loki’s back,” Bruce calls out.

“Hey, Locutus?” Tony’s voice calls.

“Yes, Mr. Snark?” Loki counters irritably.

“You were right about the staff. JARVIS found no traces of it having arrived anywhere.”

Loki has a bad feeling about this. He looks at Clint and sees the archer just staring at him. Steve’s words are echoing in his head. _”The other’s aren’t S.H.I.E.L.D. He is.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far this is tracking pretty closely to the movie. It won’t be quite so close next chapter. We also now know that Loki’s old staff is missing.
> 
> A while ago, FireChildSlytherin5 (ff) wondered if Steve had ever been involved in questionable missions. Here he admitted to Fury that he had. It certainly isn’t something he’s proud of.
> 
> We saw a different side of Tyr this time. This was at the request of DraconianFire (ao3) and helped by questions from skydancer2000 (ff).
> 
> The comment from Pepper about Tony wanting to adopt everyone including the X-Men came from a request by Dragonsrose4 (ff) who thought Tony should invite the kids from Charles Xavier school to California or somewhere just to have a bar-b-que on the beach and make them feel normal and free. He still just might do that.
> 
> And finally Loki calling Tony Mr. Snark was suggested by hidez (ao3). I thought it was an excellent nickname. Thanks!
> 
> That’s it for now. Next weekend is the Independence Day holiday for the U.S. (Happy Birthday, Steve Rogers!) I’m going out of town for a couple of days, so I’m not sure if I’ll have time to post a chapter. If I don’t, have a safe and happy couple of weeks. If I do, then I will talk to you then. Until next time…


	120. To Destroy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve learns some hard truths and decides to take action with help from his friends.
> 
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Clint & Natasha, Peter & Gwen, Hel & Kurt (explicit), Terry & Natasha  
>  **Explicit Content:** Blow Job, Fingering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** This entire chapter is one huge spoiler for Captain America: The Winter Soldier. If you have not seen the movie and do not want spoilers, then don’t read this chapter. Instead you could: Read another one of my stories. Re-read this story from the beginning. Find some other great Stoki stories to read. Read some comics or a book. Watch Orphan Black or Hannibal. Go see Snowpiercer if it’s playing in your area. Go outside and discover the sun. Okay. You’ve been warned. And now the conclusion of the Captain America: The Winter Soldier movie re-imagining.

By the time Steve gets back to the hospital, his limp is gone. He learned three things at the Triskelion: 1) Defense Secretary Pierce is in on whatever is going on. So is Rumlow and his special ops team. 2) He now knows he can survive a long-ass fall thanks to his shield. The vibranium absorbed enough of the energy to let him walk away from the jump he made out of the elevator. (He really did not want to jump.) 3) The only people he can trust are the Avengers, at least the ones not also working for S.H.I.E.L.D.

Back in civilian clothes and pulling the baseball cap low over his eyes to hide his face from the cameras, he returns to the vending machine that contains the memory stick.

It’s gone. Shit.

Steve stares at the empty metal coil that had held gum and Fury’s last gift only a couple of hours before.

“Looking for something?” Natasha asks then blows a pink bubble.

Cap grabs her arm and pulls her into the room that once held Director Fury’s body. He pins her against the wall. “No more games, Tasha. Where is it?”

Burying the fear his reaction is producing, she holds up the memory stick and casually says, “What? This?” She jerks it away when he tries to snatch it. “Ask nicely,” she teases.

He holds out his hand for it.

The spy can see the distrust in his blue eyes. She weighs her options then places the memory stick in his palm. “What’s going on?”

“Metal arm guy. Who is he?”

“A ghost.”

“Don’t bullshit me, Natasha. Who is he?”

She again weighs her options. Does she tell him the whole truth or only half? “They call him The Winter Soldier. He’s an assassin, the best assassin the Soviets ever had. With the Soviet Union gone, he now belongs to the Russians. He’s credited with at least 15 kills over the past 60 years. We all thought he was a ghost story, something the Soviets made up to strike fear in the hearts of the enemy. But then I met him, worked with him, or at least a version of him. I never believed he was ever one man.” She knows better now but doesn’t tell him.

“Russians?” It doesn’t make sense. “Why would the Russians want to kill Fury? Has Putin really gone that far off the reservation?”

“I could be wrong,” Natasha says, “but I’m pretty sure that phrase is considered offensive now.”

Steve can’t believe this. “You’re really questioning my turn of phrase right now?”

“Just trying to make sure you’re up with the times, old man.” She knows he’s calmer now, his mind more concerned with piecing all of the information together than in wanting to hurt anyone. “Word is this was a contract killing. Someone hired the Russian assassin to help them do their dirty work.”

“Who?”

“That I don’t know,” the spy admits. “So what now?”

“We have Loki take this,” he holds up the memory stick, “to Stark Tower. Bruce and JARVIS analyze it, and we find out what the hell is going on.”

“You really think that’s the best option?”

Cap studies her, tries to decide whether to trust her or not. “Who was Winter Soldier to you?”

“A colleague.”

“What else?”

“A lover,” Natasha admits. “I broke it off with him when I changed sides.”

“Too loyal to Mother Russia to join you?”

“Too broken. More broken than even I was at the time. Knew there was no use trying.”

Steve can see a flutter of regret in her eyes. He nods, accepting her story. “Why not use Stark’s resources if they’re available?”

“That thing could have a virus. You really want to be responsible for hurting Stark’s baby?” She waits for him to shake his head. “Neither do I. Lucky for you, I’m pretty good with computers. Follow me.”

xxx

Loki is using his laptop to look into the backgrounds of the people who were in charge of transporting the staff to The Fridge. Clint and Logan are playing a video game. Bruce is in the lab working remotely with Dr. Selvig to locate the current origin of the staff’s gamma signature.

The Trickster’s phone vibrates. It’s Peter Parker. “Peter? Is everything okay?”

“I was hoping you could tell me. I’m at the Bugle, and S.H.I.E.L.D. just issued a statement that Steve Rogers is a traitor. That can’t be true, right?”

“Of course it isn’t,” Loki says, suddenly seething with anger. He’s just started pulling up the CNN website when the television suddenly switches to the news. 

“Hey!” Logan and Clint call, making Loki look up at them.

JARVIS’ voice doesn’t explain. He simply says, “This may be of interest to you.”

Steve’s face is on the screen. The brunette news anchor appears very serious. “…Rogers, better known as Captain America, is a traitor to the government of the United States and is complicit in the death of S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury.”

“It’s already on the news,” Loki tells Peter. “How are people reacting?” he asks as he concentrates on Clint’s face.

“Disbelief mainly.”

“Good.” He locks eyes with the archer. “I’m going to post a new vlog. I’ll text you when it gets uploaded. Make sure it is seen.”

“You got it,” Peter says.

“And thank you for the warning.”

“Sorry it was so short. It’s a huge story obviously.”

“Obviously. I’ll text you soon.”

Logan is on the phone with Bruce, calling it bullshit and something only stupid people would believe.

Clint is on the phone, too, but says nothing. Finally he speaks, his eyes still on Loki. “Tasha, call me as soon as you get this.” He ends the call and starts another.

“Who are you calling now?” Loki demands.

“S.H.I.E.L.D.,” he replies. “I want an explanation.”

The god nods and listens.

Clint knows Loki is blaming him somehow. He needs to tread lightly. He calls one of his friends at the D.C. office. “Carter, Steve Rogers is a traitor now?”

The Trickster uses magic to listen in on the conversation.

“I don’t understand it either, Clint,” the woman’s voice replies. “I gave Secretary Pierce my assessment.”

“And that was?” He looks at Loki whose face remains stoic.

“I told Pierce he wasn’t involved in Fury’s death as far as I could see. I was on him the entire time he was in D.C. up until they called me back in. He was no where near the scene of the original hit, and the only calls he made were to his friend Sam and his boyfriend.”

Loki’s hands curl into fists. His nostrils flare. There is a dangerous fire in his eyes.

Agent Carter continues, “When I left Pierce’s office, Rogers was going in to see him. I think he recognized me.” She’s actually sure he recognized her. “Not long after, Sitwell came in and made the announcement. Apparently, Cap beat up a whole elevator full of agents, jumped out the building like 200 feet or something, and walked away. He freaking walked away. Can you believe it?”

“Have you heard from Natasha?”

“No. She’s been AWOL since Fury died.”

“Okay. Does anyone over there know what’s really going on?”

“Well, Harris was one of the guys in the elevator. Rumlow was, too.”

“Rumlow? Never liked that guy. Too damn cocky.”

“Says the guy who calls himself Hawkeye.”

“Oh, right, ‘cause you don’t go in for badass nicknames, do you, Agent 13. Do me a favor, if she contacts you or if you hear anything more about Steve, let me know.”

“I’ll try.”

Clint ends the call. “She said –“

“I know,” Loki tells him. The god sits at the computer and gets it ready to record video.

“You listening in on my conversations now?” the archer accuses.

“What is that saying of yours? Turnabout is fair play? Now please excuse me, I’m about to record.” 

“You’re not gonna try and call Steve?”

Loki looks at the archer. “Now that I know his phone calls are monitored? No. Odds are he already threw away his phone. If he needs me, he’ll contact me our private way.”

Clint nods.

The god composes himself then starts to record. He tells his Mischief Makers that what is being said about Steve is a lie. He reminds them what a good man Steve Rogers is. He tells them Steve Rogers could no more be a traitor to the ideals of America than the sun can rise in the west. “What is easier to believe, that Captain America is corrupt or that a government agency is? So if you see our beloved Captain out there, protect him. He is _your_ champion, not theirs. Show those who would call him traitor that he has your support. He is Captain America after all, not Captain S.H.I.E.L.D. It’s time to remind them of that.” Loki ends the recording and posts it to his YouTube channel. 

“That was really good,” Clint tells him. “Of course some might see it as inciting criminal behavior.”

Loki sends Peter a text that the video has been posted before green eyes look up to examine the archer. “Is that how you see it?”

“Hard to say.” There is a pregnant pause before Clint says, “Just ask.”

“As though you’d give me an answer other than the one I want to hear.” He looks up the contact information for the Daily Planet’s Lois Lane and texts her as well.

“Loki has a point,” Logan says, reminding the two men that he is there with them.

Bruce walks in. “How are we helping Steve?” he asks.

Loki’s eyes return to Clint. “First we’re making sure that his friends truly are his friends.”

“You can’t be serious,” Bruce says. “Clint’s one of us.”

“Clint’s one of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s,” Loki points out.

“So which is it, Clint?” Logan asks. “Are you an Avenger or a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent?”

The archer points out, “Steve always said we could be both.”

“Steve was wrong,” Loki tells him. “In such matters idealists often are.”

Clint shakes his head in frustration. He doesn’t want to choose. He shouldn’t have to.

JARVIS saves him from having to answer. “Forgive the interruption. Multiple calls are coming in from various news outlets. They are requesting comments and interviews on the Steve Rogers story.”

Bruce replies, “Tell them Steve Rogers is the soul of the Avengers, and we are confident that he will be cleared of any and all crimes he is being accused of. Does that sound okay, Clint?”

“Yeah, fine. Don’t know why you’re asking me though. It’s not like you really care what I think.”

“Of course we care,” Bruce tells him.

“Whatever.” Clint heads to the elevator.

“Where are you going?” Loki demands.

“To rat out Steve,” he replies sarcastically.

“I’d prefer it if you stayed here.” He adds, “Please.” Loki gets another call. It’s Sam. He answers it and learns Sam hasn’t heard from Steve since yesterday. As he’s ending that call JARVIS informs him he has another one. It’s Peggy Carter-Darvill. “I’ll take it on the handset.” He picks up the phone. But before he answers he again asks Clint to stay.

“Is this your doing?” Peggy asks after Loki identifies himself.

“Hello, Ms. Carter-Darvill. How nice to hear from you. And no it is not my doing. This is far more your fault than mine.”

“My fault?!”

“Were you not the one who first encouraged him to stand by his moral principles regardless of what his superiors said? And is it not the organization you founded and led that is making these accusations?”

There are several moments of silence before she agrees that it is.

“Well then, I suggest we stop trying to lay blame and start figuring out how to help him.”

“Agreed. What can I do?”

Loki suggests she reach out to her contacts and see what she can learn. The call ends on the promise that they will contact each other should they learn anything more.

Clint is looking very unhappy, but he is still there.

The Trickster walks up to him and says, “I want to trust you.”

“Then trust me. It’s not that difficult.”

“If you double-cross us, I will skin you alive. Do you understand?”

“You realize you’re the one who fucked with my head not the other way around,” Clint says.

“For which I have both apologized and let you punch me for,” Loki reminds him.

Bruce has had enough. “We trust you, Clint. Call your contacts. See what you can find out.”

“Hopefully they will prove more informative than your Agent 13,” Loki sneers. He intakes a breath sharply as a burning pain flares up on his left arm. He immediately reads the message. At the suggestion of Steve, he asks Clint, “What is Winter Soldier?”

Guess Natasha decided to start sharing a little. Clint sits back down on the couch. “Winter Soldier is a who not a what.” He fills the three men in on what he knows which isn’t much. But it does include the fact that Winter Soldier is the one who assassinated Fury.

Loki doesn’t have to ask how Clint knows that. He assumes Clint spoke with Natasha Romanoff sometime within the past 24 hours. Well, at least the archer is beginning to share.

xxx

“Holy shit,” Darcy says when she comes back from a coffee run. “Holy shit.”

“What?” Jane demands from where she and Thor are finishing up the changes to her machine.

Darcy doesn’t say anything. She pushes the tray of coffee into Sif’s chest and goes to turn on the t.v. A video of Steve Rogers at the Senate Subcommittee Hearing plays as the anchorman tells of the accusations against him.

Thor immediately calls his brother. Loki tells him what he knows, which is very little. Clint interrupts the conversation to let them know that S.H.I.E.L.D. has tracked Steve and Natasha to a mall in Richmond, VA. Agents are on their way there.

“Loki?”

Although Loki tries to hide it, Thor can hear the worry in his voice. “Yes. I’m fine. Steve is with Natasha. They’ll be fine,” he tries to convince himself.

“Should you not go help him, Brother?”

“He has not summoned me. I need to trust that he will when he needs me. Until then, I will simply keep busy and keep reminding the world that Steve is a hero. Have you corrected the anomaly in the machine?” Loki needs a distraction, and this question seems like a good one.

“We were just finishing. We were going to have Dr. Selvig remove his helm to see if it worked.”

“Well that’s something.”

“How are you holding up?” Thor asks.

Tears come into Loki’s eyes. “It is taking all of my resolve not to destroy S.H.I.E.L.D. But if they harm him,” his voice turns guttural, “if they take him from me, they will burn.”

“Loki, that isn’t what Steve would want.”

“Don’t tell me what Steve would want!” Thor can hear heavy breaths and Logan’s voice trying to calm him down.

Clint’s voice now. “Tasha’s out there, too.”

Loki looks at the archer, “If anything happens to them, we avenge them together.”

“Deal.”

After the outburst, Loki’s voice sounds eerily calm. “Thank you for calling, Thor. We will keep you updated as developments arise.” He ends the call without giving his brother a chance to speak. “Have we told Tony?” he asks the men who are staring at him as though he were a wild animal about to strike.

JARVIS answers, “I informed him when I informed you. He and Colonel Rhodes have been attempting to hack into S.H.I.E.L.D.’s systems. Unfortunately the agency has upgraded their systems since he last gained access, and it is taking longer than expected.”

Green eyes look to the scientist in the room. “Bruce?”

“Mind if I use your computer?” he asks.

“Be my guest.” He’s feeling a bit calmer. The outburst felt good, a needed release. “JARVIS, call Tony please.”

“Stark and Rhodes at your service,” Tony’s voice says. “We’re a little busy at the moment, so make it quick, Snape.”

“S.H.I.E.L.D. has tracked Steve and Natasha to a mall. Could they tap into the surveillance cameras if they wished?”

Rhodey answers, “If they’re onsite, they don’t have to. They can just go to the security station.”

“Thank you, Rhodey.” He pulls out his cell phone and goes to the map application. “Clint, what’s the name of that mall?” Once Loki has it mapped, he goes to the picture view and smiles. “I just love modern technology. Be right back.”

It doesn’t take long for Loki to use Yggdrasil to go to the mall, magically disable all of the cameras inside and out, then return to Stark Tower.

“Should we be worried?” Bruce asks.

“Not at all. You should be tremendously proud. My restraint was unparalleled. There wasn’t so much as a paper cut.”

“Loki back already?” Tony asks. “That was fast. Hey, we saw your video. Pepper is thinking about hiring you to work in her PR department.”

“Tell her I appreciate the offer, but she couldn’t afford me.”

“Hey,” Clint says. He puts his phone on speaker and mute. They can hear the operation in progress. S.H.I.E.L.D. has entered the mall. They move through the interior and arrive at the Apple Store. The targets are not there. The team splits up and searches the rest of the mall. One agent tells the team that the security cameras are all out. Loki smiles. 

The search continues for an excruciatingly long 16 minutes before it is finally called off.

Everyone listening lets out a collective breath.

Logan excuses himself and leaves.

Loki calls Peggy to give her an update. He is talking to her when Frigga appears. “Peggy, I have to go…No, everything’s fine…Yes, of course. I trust you will as well. Good-bye.” He walks up to her. “Mother? What are you doing here?”

She wraps him in her arms. “Thor told Heimdall that you needed me.” She feels the fierce hug he gives her in return and knows Thor was right. “Tell me what’s happening.”

He can’t speak for fear of breaking down completely. He just holds her, the relief of S.H.I.E.L.D. not catching Steve flooding over him. 

Bruce offers her something to drink then summarizes what has been going on. Clint stares at the television that still shows Steve Rogers’ face.

Frigga looks over at the archer. “You poor boy. You are in as much pain as my Loki, are you not?”

Clint shrugs. “You’re son is kinda a drama queen, but yeah. I guess.”

She holds out an arm to him. “Come. Come here. Let me at least give you a hug.”

He stands and walks awkwardly to her, scratching his head.

Loki lets go of his mother, wiping tears from his eyes.

Frigga pulls Clint into her arms. “There. There. All will end well. You’ll see. They’ll be back before you know it. Safe and sound.”

Now Clint understands why Loki started to cry. He wants to cry, too. And the way she is rocking him and petting his head and telling him what a good boy he is is not helping matters. He feels the first tear fall when the Queen mentions Tasha and he remembers that Terry is out there, too, now. Damn Terry.

Clint takes a step back and wipes his eyes. “Loki should rent you. Mom hugs. Will travel,” he jokes to help distract himself from the crying.

She smiles at him and wipes his cheek. “What a sweet young man,” she says then gives him another hug.

Loki and Clint are in a joint hug with Frigga when Logan returns. “We gonna start singin’ Kum-Ba-Ya now?”

“Where’d you go?” Bruce asks as Clint and Loki pull away from Frigga, wiping their eyes.

Logan pretends not to notice. He pulls two boxes out of a bag. “Burn phones. One for us. One for Steve and Tasha if Loki ever has a chance to meet up with them. I’m sick of this not communicating.”

“Smart,” Loki says. “Thank you. You remember my mother?”

“Yes. Of course. Ma’am,” he says.

“You were in a towel when we met,” the Queen remembers fondly.

“Yes I was.”

She holds out her hand. “It is very nice to see you again. And you are just as handsome clothed.”

Bruce laughs at Logan’s blush. 

“Uh, thanks?” The Canadian seems really flustered. Bruce doesn’t remember ever seeing him like this. He gets up and takes one of the phones. “Great idea, Wolvie,” he says and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Frigga beams at them.

xxx

Steve never expected to be back at Camp Lehigh. The last time he had been here he was still skinny Steve, asthmatic Steve, unhealthy Steve. And as he walks through the grounds of his old boot camp in the afternoon light, the memories come like heavy artillery fire.

\- His first day there. He was so excited and nervous as he unpacked his books.

\- Standing in formation and watching as Peggy Carter, beautiful Peggy Carter decked Hodge, sending him straight to the ground. God that was beautiful.

\- Trying so hard to keep up, to keep running even when his lungs were burning and he thought his arms and legs would fall off.

\- Dr. Erskine’s quiet encouragement.

\- The look Peggy gave him when he took down that flag and climbed into the jeep. He was so exhausted he almost missed it.

\- The harsh words from gruff Colonel Phillips who never wanted him in the program.

\- The grenade he threw himself on, realizing only later it had been a test.

\- The excitement and nervousness and fear when he learned he had been chosen.

He can practically see his old self huffing and puffing behind everyone else in the platoon.

“Steve? You still with me, old man?” Natasha asks. Her eyes betray her concern for him.

“Still with you,” Steve replies.

Black Widow looks around. “I know we got the coordinates right, but I don’t see anything.” She really doesn’t want this to be a dead end. “What about you? See anything that strikes you as odd or weird?”

“You mean like that building that’s in the wrong place?” He explains that a weapons building is not allowed to be within so many feet of a barracks for safety reasons. The one they are looking at is much too close.

They go inside.

After a bit of searching, they find a secret door that leads to a secret room. On the wall of this room are three pictures – the founding members of S.H.I.E.L.D.

“Who’s the woman?” Natasha asks.

“You know damn well who she is. And I’d appreciate it if you stopped playing games. I’m pretty sure we’re past that now.” He leads the way and soon finds that there is another secret area. This one has an elevator.

With a bit of help from a nifty S.H.I.E.L.D. device, the elevator comes to life. It dings and lets them in. Captain America and Black Widow step inside. It goes down.

They arrive at a room full of huge old computer terminals with reel-to-reel tape and flashing lights, layers of dust over everything. There appears to be a central terminal at the far end with a keyboard and a couple of screens.

They walk over to it and are surprised when they see a USB port. Natasha shrugs then plugs in the memory stick.

The machines thrum to life.

A green curser begins to blink on the screen directly in front of them.

“Do you want to play a game?” Natasha says in a robotic voice then smiles. She turns to Steve, “It’s from a movie.”

“I know. I saw it. By the way, thermonuclear war is not a game.”

She rolls her eyes.

Green type starts to appear on the screen. ‘Welcome, Captain Steve Rogers. Welcome, Agent Natasha Romanoff.’

“Neat trick,” Natasha says as she starts to type.

‘It is no trick,’ appears on the screen.

“Can it hear us?” Steve asks.

‘Yes’

Considering that there is a microphone on the console, he probably shouldn’t be surprised. “How do you know who we are?”

The screen erupts with static that gradually fades into the pale ghost-like face of a man. “How could I forget the man who took me into custody?” the German-accented voice asks.

“Zola?” Steve can’t believe his eyes.

“That’s right, Captain. Arnim Zola. After I was captured, S.H.I.E.L.D. recruited me to help them. What they didn’t realize was that I, Arnim Zola, was rebuilding Hydra right under their noses.” The face of Zola explains that he became sick. Before the cancer killed him, he downloaded his consciousness into the computers in the room. “You, Captain Rogers, are standing in my brain. And with my rebirth, I was in an even better position to mold the world into Hydra’s vision – a world of order ruled by a few. Something your pretty boyfriend once sought himself,” Zola taunts. “But unlike his failed attempt, we worked from within, grew our ranks.”

Steve can’t accept it. “That’s not possible. Someone would have found out what you were doing.”

“A few came close. They were dealt with.” Pictures of news articles appear, including one showing the car crash that killed Howard and Maria Stark. “And as time has passed, Hydra has grown within S.H.I.E.L.D, increasing our ranks. And now your precious America is practically begging us to take over, to protect them from the evils of the world. And not even you will be able to save it.”

xxx

“We’re in,” Bruce says.

“In S.H.I.E.L.D.?” Clint asks.

“Yeah. Finally. Shit. Excuse my language,” he says to Frigga.

“What?” Loki and Clint ask together.

“They’ve found Steve and Natasha. Shit. They’re sending in missiles.”

“Where?” Loki demands.

Bruce’s eyes go wide. “It’s too late. They’ve hit.”

“Where?! I need coordinates!” When Bruce continues to stare at the screen, Loki kneels beside him. “Bruce, please.”

The scientist still in a daze tells him, and he stands quickly.

“Loki!” Logan tosses him one of the burn phones. Then the Trickster is gone.

xxx

Loki sees the rubble before he steps out of Yggrdasil. He reminds himself that Steve is a super soldier and could survive more than anyone else. He steps out into the night air. The building that had stood there is completely demolished. “Steve?! Steve, where are you?! Steve! Don’t you dare be dead. Steve!”

There’s movement to his right. A large slab of concrete lifts then falls away.

He rushes to the site. “Steve?!”

“Over here!” The voice is strained.

Loki runs over and gasps in relief when he sees his love. Jumping into the hole that the fugitives are in, he pulls Steve into a hug. He ignores the groan that elicits and claims Steve’s mouth. “I was so afraid.”

“Tasha,” Steve says.

“Where?”

The super soldier points down behind him.

Loki gives him the burn phone and tells him to call the number that’s programmed in. Then he goes to check on the spy.

Steve calls. Logan answers. “I’m alive,” he says. “Natasha…” He looks to Loki for some sort of answer. He breathes a sigh of relief. “…is also alive but hurt. Loki is healing her now.” Bruce tells him they need to get out of there. S.H.I.E.L.D. is sending Rumlow’s team to make sure they are dead. “We’re on our way out.”

He and Loki help Natasha out of the hole. When they get to the car, Cap turns to his love. “You should go back. This doesn’t involve you.”

“Of course it involves me, and I’m not leaving you. Not again. I can help, Steve.”

Natasha raises and eyebrow and shrugs. “Can’t hurt to have a magician on our side.”

“Exactly,” Loki agrees. “For example, they will be looking for Steve and Natasha, not Peter, Gwen, and Hel.”

Steve smiles with admiration and love. “And who do I get to be?”

Loki creates the illusion and sees Peter Parker where Steve stands. “Satisfied?” It’s a little weird to hear Loki’s voice out of Hel’s body. 

“I’d kiss you, but Peter is technically dating Gwen.”

Natasha gets in the car. She’s impressed but won’t tell Loki, though she suspects he knows. “We should go.” When the image of Hel raises her eyebrow at her chosen seat (and it is eerie how much she still looks like Loki), Tasha notes, “Gwen’s the girlfriend. She’d ride shotgun.”

“Can’t argue with that,” Steve’s voice says. “Get in, cutie.”

Once they are back on the road, Loki asks where they are going.

“Sam’s place,” Steve’s voice replies.

As they drive back to D.C., Natasha fills Loki in on everything they’ve learned. Loki asks her to call Clint on the burner phones to let him know she’s okay and to tell them what they know. “But not where we’re going.”

“We don’t trust Clint?” Steve asks.

“We do. I’m just paranoid that S.H.I.E.L.D. will somehow be able to listen.”

xxx

Defense Secretary Alexander Pierce picks up his own burner phone and makes the call he was really hoping to avoid. “Alexei.”

“Alexander,” the Russian says, voice oozing good will. “How may I help you?”

“I was hoping to contract Winter Soldier to help me with another problem.”

“So soon? Did we not just take care of a problem for you?”

“You did,” Pierce admits unhappily. “Unfortunately that created a new one.” He can almost hear the Russian grin.

“And the name of this new problem?”

“Captain Steve Rogers.”

“Captain America? That is quite a problem. A very expensive problem.”

Pierce scowls as he breaks the pencil in his hand. “I know. What I don’t know is how expensive.”

Alexei decides the American must be very desperate to come to him with this. “Triple the fee for Fury,” he says.

“Triple?!”

“The Winter Soldier has hidden in the shadows for 60 years. Taking care of your Captain America problem will bring him into the light. The incentive would have to be very high for us to agree.”

Pierce reminds himself that once the helicarriers are in operation, he’ll be able to get rid of Alexei. If they play it right, he might even get to keep Winter Soldier for himself. “Triple. But he reports directly to me.”

“I will send him over right away. Always a pleasure doing business with you, Alexander.”

It’s a bold-faced lie, and Pierce knows it. He puts on a fake smile and replies, “The feeling is mutual, Alexei. Talk to you soon.”

xxx

Clint and Logan are teaching Frigga how to play a video game while Bruce tells Hel what’s been going on. Frigga had gotten her granddaughter earlier when Clint was talking to Natasha.

Helena watches her father’s video then calls her father on the burn phone. “Natasha? It’s Hel. May I speak to my Da?”

“Yeah. Hold on.”

“I’m fine, Pet,” Loki says. “Did someone fill you in?”

“Bruce. I love you, Da.”

“I love you, too, Pet.”

They don’t talk long or say much. Helena just wanted to hear her father’s voice and make sure he was okay. She next calls Gwen, who has left her half a dozen texts. There were a couple from Kurt, too. She really needs her phone to work in Helheim. “Hey,” she says.

“Do you know what’s going on?” Gwen asks, her voice tense with concern. “Peter said he talked to your father as soon as S.H.I.E.L.D.’s press release came in. I saw the video, but that’s it.”

“I can’t talk over the phone.”

“So come over.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

After telling her grandmother and the guys where she is going, Helena uses Yggdrasil to go to Gwen’s bedroom. The two friends embrace immediately. “Are you okay?” Gwen asks.

“Yeah. All of this was going on, and I didn’t even know it.”

They sit on the bed. Gwen offers to let her hold Palace. Helena takes the little unicorn and plays with it absently as she begins to tell her friend everything she knows and remembers.

There’s a tap at the window. It’s Peter. Gwen texted him as soon as she got off the phone with Hel. The blonde lets him in, and he sits on the bed. “Hey. Everything okay?”

Helena shrugs. She starts over and tells them about Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. and the missiles and Hydra.

“So Hydra is S.H.I.E.L.D.?”

“Not exactly. Clint isn’t Hydra. Steve and Natasha aren’t Hydra. But a guess a lot of the people are. So they don’t know who they can trust.”

“That’s awful.”

“Is there anything we can do?”

She shakes her head, her purple hair shaking as she does. “And on top of everything, the staff Da brought with him, the one that let him control people…kind of…is missing. S.H.I.E.L.D. was supposed to have it, but I guess the people who were taking it were Hydra. They may try to use it on Da again.” Her fingers run along the unicorn’s horn again and again.

“Do you want to stay the night? I’m sure my mom won’t mind.”

“Thanks, but I want to stay at the tower in case anything happens or they need my help with something.”

Gwen puts her arm around Helena and asks if she’s told Kurt.

“Shite.” Helena pulls out her phone. “I meant to text him before I came over.” She sends him a quick message that everyone is ok right now and that she can’t say more. She turns to Gwen. “Thank you.” They hug.

Peter watches them feeling all kinds of things, some of which he knows are probably wrong and might get him killed if Loki were to find out. He tries not to think about it, concentrates instead on trying to be a friend. That’s a good thing since Helena hugs him next.

“Thank you for trying to warn Da. I know he appreciates it as much as I do.”

“I just couldn’t believe it when the statement came through. I mean, Steve Rogers a traitor? No way.”

Helena’s phone rings. It’s Kurt. “Hey ya…I’m fine. Really…I can’t talk about it over the phone…I’m at Gwen’s, but I was just about to leave. Meet me at Stark Tower, yeah?...’Kay. See you then.” She looks up at Peter and Gwen holding hands. “Thanks for listening and for just being here.”

“You got it,” Peter says.

Helena gets off the bed and opens the entrance to Yggdrasil. She exits at Stark Tower a moment later, arriving a little before Kurt does. He holds her in his arms and tells her everything will be okay. She kisses him, wanting to be distracted.

“Am I gonna need to separate you two?” Logan asks from the couch where Frigga is dominating the game.

Kurt pulls away, blushing. “No.”

Hel rolls her violet eyes. “Da knows we’re intimate now.”

Everyone turns to look at them. Logan’s eyebrows are practically up to his hairline. “Oh does he now. And he’s okay with his little girl being intimate with someone?”

“Yes. Kind of. He knew it was going to happen,” she says.

“What are you playing?” Kurt asks as he leads Hel to one of the chairs. She sits on his lap, and they watch the adults play.

After a while, Hel is getting sleepy. “Is it okay if I stay here tonight?” she asks the men who live there permanently.

“Yeah. Sure. Go ahead.”

“Thanks. I’m going to bed.” She pulls Kurt up after her and leads him by the hand to the room she usually takes.

Kurt tries to ignore the looks from Logan.

After a pee break, they lie in her bed fully clothed except for their shoes. As Kurt holds her, Helena tells him what she knows about Steve’s situation, playing with one of his hands as she does. When she’s done, she shrugs. “If it gets too bad here, maybe they can live at the Rim Palace with me.” A ball of guilt rests at the top of her stomach when she realizes she hopes that happens.

“The truth will come out,” Kurt tells her. “You must have faith. It will all work out as it is meant to.”

“As long as it doesn’t mean to kill one of them or separate them in some way, I’m fine with that.”

“So you were at Gwen’s house?” He hopes it doesn’t sound as full of accusation as he feels.

“Yeah. Sorry. I meant to text you before I left, but…”

“But?” he prompts.

“I forgot,” she admits. “But it worked out better, right? I mean, I got that out of the way, so now you and I can be here alone as long as we want.” She laces her fingers in his.

The mutant wants to be mad at her, but it is very difficult. “Was Peter there?”

“He came by before I left.” She turns her body to face his and gives him a kiss. “Thank you for being here. I know it’s a long way.”

“Not zat long. And you’re worth it.”

Helena smiles and gives him another kiss. This one is accentuated with the tip of her tongue running across the seam of his lips. He opens his mouth dutifully to taste more of her and is not disappointed. Her hands begin to wander under his shirt as they continue. Helena pulls away suddenly and removes her shirt. Then she is once again pressed against him, tasting his mouth as she places his hands against her skin.

Kurt pushes her away. “Your father…”

“Is not here. He’s with Steve, which is where he should be. And nothing we do or don’t do is going to make any difference to them.” She kisses up his neck until she gets to his ear. “I’m worried, Blue,” she coos. “Help me not to worry.”

“Meine Lieber, you make it so difficult to say no.”

“Then don’t.” She helps him remove his shirt then takes off the bra she’s wearing. Hel takes his hands and puts them over her bare breasts.

“Ich gehe zur Hölle.”

“What?” Hel hates it when he speaks German. She doesn’t have the gift for languages her father has.

“I’m going to Hell,” he translates. “H-E-L-L not H-E-L.”

“It takes way more than this to get sent to Luci,” she tells him as she start making him massage her breasts. As soon as he starts to do it on his own, she unfastens his pants.

“Helena, I don’t zink –“

“Shh,” she breathes then kisses her way down his chest. She can see his tail flicking with excitement. “Always so ready,” the Queen smiles when she finally gets to his erection. She still thinks penises look weird, but that doesn’t stop her from blowing on it and running her tongue over the tip of it.

Kurt trembles. He already feels as though he’s about to come. “Helena,” he pleads.

She answers by running her tongue up the underside of his cock, eliciting a moan that sounds almost painful. She takes half his cock in her mouth and sucks.

“Helena,” he breathes, unable to stop himself from bucking up with his hips. Her tongue is doing things to him that feel too good not to be sinful. He pushes her away a moment before semen starts to spurt out of him. Hands covering his face, he apologizes.

“Unless you aren’t going to do anything to reciprocate, don’t apologize.”

Blue fingers spread allowing him to peek at her through them. “But last time I was so awful.”

“You weren’t awful. You weren’t great, but you weren’t awful. Don’t worry,” she says as she lies down with her head level with his. “We’re going to do something different.”

“We are?” Kurt isn’t sure if he should be hopeful or afraid. Probably both.

Helena takes off her skirt and her underwear. Then she pulls him on top of her and into a kiss. Guiding his hand between her legs, she lets him feel her wetness.

“What now?”

“Shh.” She kisses him again as she moves his fingers along her labia then across her clitoris. The touch makes her gasp. 

They continue kissing as his fingertips glide over her heat. He kisses down her neck and across her collarbone. His tongue dips into the hollow just below her throat before the kisses continue to her shoulder where he scrapes his teeth over her skin. He finds her lips again and sucks on her tongue.

Wanting to be filled, she guides his middle finger inside her. His fingers are fatter than hers, and it feels good, better than those few times she did it to herself.

Kurt slides his finger in and out of her as the base of his fingers rubs against the part that made her gasp. He pulls his lips away from her just long enough to watch her brow furrow. Then his mouth is back on hers, his tongue making it even more difficult for her to breathe.

Helena starts to massage one of her own breasts as her legs open wider.

“Another?” Kurt asks her in the brief moment he relinquishes her lips.

“No. This is good. Just keep doing that.”

He does. His middle finger continues moving in and out of her as his other fingers rub up and down her inner labia and the base of them continues to stimulate her clit. Then he slides his finger out of her and moves the pads of all his fingers in a circular motion against her swollen genitals.

Helena’s mouth opens wide but only releases the tiniest of moans. She starts to buck up against his hand. 

A few moments later, his middle finger is back insider her.

“Faster,” she breathes.

He complies. His lips move down to her one free breast, and he starts to lick and suck on it. As the nipple starts to harden in his mouth, he can hear her whine, feel her body start to writhe.

“Do the other thing again?” she pleads.

Kurt once more uses the pads of his fingers to rub circles over her labia as he runs one of his long canines over her hardened nipple, causing her to tremble and grip his arm.

“Ye-yes,” she hisses. “That’s….yes…more.” Her voice is barely above a whisper. Her hips are thrusting against his hand. Then she thrusts up once more, her ass remaining off the bed as her head and upper body writhe in pleasure. She holds his hand in place against her, ensuring he can’t move it anymore.

Kurt feels her nether regions spasm ever so slightly before she collapses heavily. “It was good?”

She’s enjoying the after-effects too much to answer verbally. Instead she nods her head a couple of times and smiles.

“May I have my hand back now?”

Helena nods, letting him go. “That’s what you’re doing to me from now on,” she declares.

His hand is sticky, covered almost completely in her fluids. Looking at her naked body on the bed, the dark hair on her head and the dark triangle around her privates takes his breath away. “You are so beautiful,” he says. His tail moves lazily in a very contented fashion.

“And you are very handsome,” she tells him. “And we are both very lucky.”

Kurt finds he cannot argue with that, so he doesn’t even try.

xxx

Steve, Natasha, and Loki take turns driving as the other two try to sleep. They have to stop for gas, and Steve is thankful for the illusion that makes him look like Peter Parker when he sees the cameras that are pointed towards the fuel stations.

It’s morning by the time they get to Sam’s house. When he opens the door the Marine sighs in resignation. “It’s awfully early to be selling stuff,” he tells the three teenagers.

“Sam, it’s Steve, Natasha, and Loki,” the male teenager says in Steve’s voice.

Dark brown eyes turn to the girl with the purple hair. “Guess you weren’t trying too hard to disguise yourself, huh, Trickster.”

“This is my daughter,” she says in a voice deeper than it should be. “Now please let us in.”

Sam steps aside. “Okay, but if they’re watching my house, they’ll be wondering why three white teenagers are coming in here.”

“Easy,” the blonde girl who is Natasha says. “You obviously work with our fathers or mothers.”

As soon as the door is closed, Loki ends the illusion.

“Rough night?” Sam asks when he sees how dirty and disheveled Steve and Natasha look.

“Mind if we clean up a little?” Steve asks. He and Natasha head for Sam’s bedroom. The second bath is undergoing renovations and is currently out of commission.

Sam asks Loki how Steve is doing. Loki answers as they start to make breakfast. “I honestly don’t know. He’s angry, disillusioned. But he has a mission now, one of his own choosing. That gives him purpose, one he fully believes in.” Loki takes a moment to remember. “When he was driving, he had this look of singular determination in his eyes. I would not want to be a member of Hydra.”

“Hydra? They’re part of this?”

Loki explains what they know so far.

“So what next?” Sam asks.

“That, I imagine, is what Steve has been considering during the trip here.” Seeing that breakfast is ready, Loki goes to tell Steve and Natasha.

They are sitting on the bed. Steve’s face is serious, determined. Natasha’s face looks younger somehow, almost shell-shocked as though everything they’ve learned is finally sinking in. “So what now?” she asks the Captain.

“An excellent question,” Loki replies from the doorway. “Something to be discussed over breakfast, which is ready if you’re hungry.”

Natasha and Steve get up and head towards him. Only Natasha is allowed to pass. Loki waits until she is gone before pulling Steve into a tender kiss. The next kiss is more needful, telling each other what they can’t seem to put into words. Loki’s says ‘I love you’, ‘I can’t lose you’, ‘Please be more careful’. Steve’s says ‘I’m sorry’, ‘Please understand’, ‘I have to do this for Peggy and Howard and Nick’.

Their lips part as their arms wrap around each other and hold on tightly, allowing themselves a moment to appreciate the physical presence of each other. Then Steve reluctantly pulls away. He looks into the green eyes he loves, takes Loki’s hand gently in his, and leads him to the kitchen.

As they eat, the quartet decides that Agent Jasper Sitwell is the next logical step. He was the only S.H.I.E.L.D. agent on board the ship whose data started this whole thing. Natasha uses the burner phone to call the one in Stark Tower so that the other Avengers can find out where he is.

“I wanna come with you,” Sam says. “I know it’s been a while since I’ve used the wings, but I can help. I wanna help.”

Steve nods and asks where they are. The only set is in a highly fortified military storage unit. Loki asks for the exact location along with some other details. Then he disappears for a couple of minutes before returning with the jetpack and the goggles.

“I pretended to be Agent Rumlow in case there were cameras,” Loki tells them as he hands over the items to Sam. “I didn’t think you’d mind,” he says to Steve.

“Not one bit, Kitten. Good work.”

xxx

“Was that Da?” Helena asks as Clint sets down the phone.

“Natasha. But they’re together and safe for now,” he tells her. He doesn’t ask if Kurt stayed the night. It’s none of his business, and he doesn’t really give a shit anyway.

“Want some coffee?” Logan asks from the kitchen.

“Tea, please.”

“You should probably make that yourself. What about Kurt?” Logan does care that Kurt stayed the night mainly for Kurt’s safety should Loki learn about it and not be happy.

“He drinks coffee. He should be out in a moment,” Hel says, her voice tinged with a hint of defiance as she gets the tea from the cabinet.

Clint interrupts when Bruce comes in. “Sitwell is meeting with Senator Stern. Isn’t that Tony’s special friend?”

Bruce is amused by the archer’s choice of words. “Friend? Not so much. Special? Most definitely. I wonder what that’s about.” He goes over and sits next to Clint. His brown eyes look over the information on the screen.

The archer’s hazel eyes give Bruce a look that says they both know what that is probably about. “Should we tell Tony?” Clint asks.

“That his favorite Senator is meeting with a suspected Hydra agent? Definitely. Mind if I do the honors?”

“Help yourself.”

Bruce calls Tony and gives him the news. (There is no fear that Tony’s phone is bugged. He’s been doing diagnostic checks on it since he first learned about S.H.I.E.L.D.) “I knew it!” Tony exclaims. “Well, I didn’t actually know it, but I’m not surprised. That damn weasel. I knew he had a hard-on for me for a reason. Good thing I gave him such a hard time.” They hear him telling Rhodey the latest development.

Based on his tone of voice and the way Tony is arguing, it’s obvious Rhodey thinks more evidence is required before deciding a U.S. Senator is a Hydra sleeper agent.

“Protest all you want, Stern is totally Hydra. I bet you dinner at The Palm.”

“You’re on,” Rhodey replies.

They hear Tony yawn. “Sorry about that. It’s really early here.” Bruce asks about Rhae and finds out she’s already bored out of her mind. “I’m having a gaming console delivered so she can play video games and watch streaming stuff. Pepper has been trying to keep her entertained. But I figure blowing stuff up will help. It’ll probably help both of them actually. Pepper can take a meeting remotely then sit with Rhae and get all of her aggression out. Hey, any word on Loki’s staff?”

“I think Selvig is working on a prototype.”

“And does Thor know about our Hydra problem?”

“Yes. Queen Frigga went to warn him last night. As far as I know, none of the agents watching over Jane has made any moves.”

“Good. If they’re smart, they won’t. Otherwise they’ll have thunder up their asses. Is Legolas there?”

“Right here, Robocop.”

“Is Natasha good?”

“Yeah,” Clint answers. “So far at least. It’s hard realizing you traded one type of bad guy for another.”

“Kind of makes you homesick for the circus, eh?” Tony prompts, his voice gentler than normal.

“Nah. Though at least they were honest about their criminal activity. Can’t help but wonder how many missions I went on that were more Hydra than S.H.I.E.L.D.”

Logan sits at the table on the other side of Clint. “You can’t think that way, Barton. You had a job. You did it in good faith. If nothin’ else, you saved Natasha, and you saved the world at least once.”

Clint scowls. “Okay, first Tony then Logan. You guys being nice to me is creeping me out.”

“In that case,” Logan says, “fuck you.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

xxx

The last couple of days have included a few surprises for Agent Jasper Sitwell. He started out visiting Coulson’s team on the Bus with Agents Victoria Hand, Felix Blake, and John Garrett. In order to capture Deahtlok and find the Clairvoyant, Coulson got them to make the hacker chic with the single name (as though she were Cher or Madonna) into a full agent.

Then the ship he was sent to got captured, and he was held hostage by some French-speaking pirates. Luckily Captain America (ugh) and Rumlow came and freed them.

Director Fury’s assassination was actually successful. Jasper had had his doubts. Sure the Winter Soldier was supposed to be some mythic assassin but still. So at least that went right.

And then good Steve Rogers just wouldn’t go down. That actually wasn’t a surprise. The jump out of the elevator sure as hell was though. And the fact that Cap actually survived it? Well, Jasper allowed himself a moment of hope that Captain America had just solved their problem for them but no. That man is damned impossible to kill.

At least his meeting with Senator Stern is going well. Everything is in place. By this afternoon, everything Hydra has worked for will be realized.

Jasper walks the Senator out of the building and tries his best to hide his disgust at the man’s request for young hookers. But really, who is he to judge? If the girls are willing and the Senator is able to pay, it’s none of his business. Everyone has a vice.

Senator Stern gives him a quick embrace, whispering “Hail Hydra” in his ear.

That’s when Agent Sitwell’s phone rings and gives him the latest surprise. He doesn’t recognize the voice. And when he’s told his caller is the handsome man in the dark sunglasses, he doesn’t recognize the face, either. Doesn’t matter, because he does recognize the red dot over his heart.

Jasper goes up to the roof of the building he’s directed to.

Next surprise – Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff are on the roof waiting for him. Well, Steve Rogers isn’t that much of a surprise. Guy doesn’t know when to quit. Romanoff on the other hand he thought would have scurried off under some rock. It’s unfortunate that she was too loyal to Fury to recruit.

They accuse him of being Hydra and pester him with questions as they touchlessly push him towards the edge of the building. Then Captain Rogers is in Sitwell’s face, demanding answers.

Jasper is unimpressed. “What are you going to do? Push me off this building? Please, we both know you won’t do that.”

“You’re right. I won’t,” Steve says. He steps to the side. “She will.”

Agent Sitwell’s eyes grow large as he feels a forceful kick to his chest that sends him over the edge. He screams. He’s not afraid to admit he screams like a frightened child. He doesn’t want to die.

Suddenly he’s grabbed around the waist and lifted back up to the roof.

When he’s put back down in front of Steve and Natasha, he realizes the guy who saved him was the one who called him and told him to come up here. What the hell kind of game were they playing at?

“We can keep doing this,” Steve says. “Natasha can keep pushing you off the building. My friend here can keep making sure you don’t hit the pavement. Hopefully he won’t miss. Or you can tell us what we want to know.”

“If I tell you, they’ll kill me,” Jasper says. He hopes that will end this. Hes doesn’t want to go through the falling again.

An elegant voice replies, “Or Steve could leave you to me. If that happens,” Loki says as he joins the little group surrounding the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, “I guarantee you will discover that death is not the worst thing that can happen to you.”

“He…He wouldn’t let you,” Jasper stammers, hoping it’s true.

Green eyes study the face of the bald man wearing glasses. “Steve, this would be so much easier if you just let me delve into his mind.”

Natasha shakes her head. “Throwing him off the roof is far more fun. Very cathartic.”

Jasper looks at each of them in turn trying to determine how serious they are. But the truth of the matter is that he’s afraid of Natasha and of Loki. He knows how cold and calculating Black Widow can be, and Loki is now the antithesis of what Hydra represents. Loki is undisciplined, chaotic. The promise the god showed when he tried to take over the world was completely undone at Hydra Island. It still amazes Agent Sitwell how no one involved in that operation had been Hydra. And once they learned about it, Doctor Doom had already taken care of it.

Black Widow is getting impatient. She grabs his lapel to drag him back to the edge.

“No-no-no-no I’ll talk! I’ll talk!”

“Excellent choice,” Captain Rogers says. “Now do it.”

The giant helicarriers have an automated identification and tracking systems that can be used to locate super humans and other threats and eliminate them.

Cap is confused. “How? You can’t be collecting DNA samples on everyone. Congress would face too much of a backlash to authorize that.”

“God, you’re still living in the past. We don’t need DNA. We have social media. Everyone is only too happy to document every aspect of their lives online. We’ve developed an algorithm that sorts through all of the data, looks for patterns, projects future outcomes, and identifies superhumans, mutants, potential terrorists, you name it.”

Natasha is unimpressed. “And you really think it works?”

“It predicted Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Stephen Strange among others. So we know it works.”

“And then what?” Cap demands.

“And then we eliminate them. The weapons on those helicarriers are very impressive. They’ll blow Stark Tower into the ground. And if it takes the entire block with it, then so be it.”

“You can’t,” Steve says, brow furrowed in disbelief. “You…you can’t.”

“We can, and we will,” he tells the Captain. “We are Hydra. Cut off one head, and two will take its place.

“Shall we test that theory?” Loki asks as he pulls out two daggers then magically combines them to form a long blade.

“No, Loki. He’s coming with us,” Steve says.

“Just his nose then,” the Trickster suggests.

“No, Loki.” Steve turns and leads the way out, turning back around when he hears Sitwell cry out. The Hydra agent is holding his right hand protectively, blood dripping through his fingers.

“Oops?” The innocent look on Loki’s face tells the Captain it was completely intentional.

Steve gives the god a stern look. “How many fingers?”

“Just the pinkie.”

Natasha is no help. There is a look of satisfaction with just a trace of envy on her face.

Sam shakes his head. “At least stop the blood, man. I don’t want my car getting all dirty.”

Blue eyes turn to Loki. “You heard the man.”

“Aye, aye, Captain,” Loki says then heals the wound despite the fact that Sitwell is being uncooperative.

Hydra Agent Jasper Sitwell has decided he hates surprises.

xxx

Sitwell sits in the back seat with Natasha. Sam is driving, his wings in the trunk. Steve is riding shotgun, his shield between him and the car door. Loki is a cat on his lap, purring as he rubs his head against Steve’s chest. (There was no way he was going to squeeze into the backseat in his humanoid form.)

Sam’s eyes glance down to where Steve’s hand is scratching the black head. “I can’t decide if that’s cute or creepy.”

“Creepy?”

Natasha calls from the back. “You’re sleeping with your cat, Rogers. Sounds kind of creepy to me.”

“Sleeping as in sleeping or sleeping as in having sex?” Steve asks. “’Cause lots of people sleep with their pets.”

“Sex obviously,” she replies, rolling her eyes. Then she leans towards Sitwell and softly says, “When this is over, I’m going to pull out your nine fingernails and dip your hands in alcohol.” Then she smiles.

Jasper swallows nervously. He tells himself to stick by Steve Rogers who seems to be the only reasonable one of the four.

A heavy weight suddenly lands on the roof of the car. The window next to Sitwell shatters, and the Hydra agent gets pulled out of the vehicle and thrown in front of a huge truck in the next lane. The sound of the impact is not a pleasant one.

The front windshield is punched out, and the steering wheel is pulled up and out of the vehicle. Sam is too shocked to say anything. The car veers left heading towards the edge of the overpass.

Bullets start to hit the car from behind, breaking the rear windshield. Natasha climbs into the front seat as the attack continues. Steve grabs her and Sam and pulls them against him, Loki pinned to his chest. The car door breaks off, and they ride it along the pavement as Sam’s car continues towards the side of the overpass, their assailant still on the roof.

They come to a stop just as the man in goggles and a black mask jumps off the car. Winter Soldier uses his metal arm to stop his sliding, the red star clearly visible against the shiny silver plating, his medium-length brown hair blowing in the wind.

The car hits the edge of the bridge, flips, and falls onto the road below, causing several crashes as well as overturning a city bus.

Black Widow stands. She pulls out her guns and immediately starts firing at Terry. No, not Terry. At Winter Soldier. Other Hydra agents get in her way, and she can’t get a clear shot of him.

Loki returns to his true form and pulls out Panteren. A gleam comes into his eyes as he starts focusing his magic through his weapon, firing upon the multiple Hydra agents that are trying to surround them.

Captain America grabs his shield as fire is concentrated on him. “Loki, protect Sam!” Just as he sees the magical barrier surround his lover and his friend, he gets hit with a grenade. The vibranium shield gets the brunt of it thankfully.

Winter Soldier strides towards them, grabbing a large machine gun from one of Hydra’s agents and begins to shoot at his target. 

There isn’t a lot of room to move. There is, however, apparently enough room for an SUV to come charging towards Captain Rogers. He runs to the edge of the bridge and jumps. At least it isn’t high as the elevator had been. He just hopes the others will be okay.

Striding to the edge of the bridge, Winter Soldier drops the empty weapon and grabs another. Just then, a bullet cracks his goggles. Only one person would dare. He removes the eye protection and tosses them aside before turning his eyes to Black Widow. He raises his gun and starts to shoot.

Black Widow runs to the edge of the bridge and jumps, turning in midair and shooting a grappling gun that clasps onto the concrete above her, helping her slow her descent.

Winter Soldier waits for her to emerge from beneath the bridge as the other Hydra agents start shooting at Captain Rogers. He soon realizes she is either not coming out or has evaded his sight. He jumps down, landing in a crouched position. He hears her voice before he even rises. She’s calling for emergency workers. That is not at all something the Natasha Romanoff he used to know would do, though to be honest he only vaguely remembers her. His body remembers her much better than his mind, wanting to feel her against him. But that is not the mission. He needs to end this distraction and get back to the matter at hand.

Using the spy’s voice for guidance, he carefully makes his way to the SUV she is behind. Taking a flash grenade, Winter Soldier rolls it under the vehicle and waits.

BAM!

He walks to the other side of the SUV to finish her off. But where he expected to see the disoriented redhead, he sees only a phone whose voice recording continues to play. He picks it up and crushes it in his metal hand. 

Black Widow jumps on top of him, her arm around his neck. She’s doing her best to choke him. He’s stronger than she is, though, and he grabs her and pulls her down. She’s fast, able to compensate by wrapping her legs around his arm and using her body weight to try to topple him. It doesn’t work.

It feels almost like their old sparring sessions, not that there were many.

Natasha ends up on the ground. She shoots him with her electronic stingers. They hit the metal of his arm and fry it, making it useless for a little while.

Above, the Hydra agents are shooting down at Steve who is yelling for people to get to safety. He sees one of the men on the bridge aim a rocket launcher. He curses before yelling louder. “Go! Go now! Get out of here!” he screams as he runs behind another car. He allows himself another look.

The agent aims the rocket launcher, but it suddenly turns into a huge snake. Sam appears in the sky and starts to draw some of the fire away from Cap. But then Loki turns the guns into tar. Falcon and Loki take great pleasure in beating them up.

Steve turns his attention to Natasha and the assassin who has just taken out the stingers and gaining back the use of his arm. Shield on his own arm, Cap strides over to where they are. “Hey! It’s me you want, right?”

Winter Soldier turns his eyes to the man coming towards him. His eyes, which look oddly familiar to Steve, are smudged with black war paint. There is no emotion in them. It strikes Steve as strange considering he and Natasha used to be lovers. 

As soon as Cap is close enough, they start to fight. The shield is thrown a few times, but it gets stuck in the side of an SUV. They start exchanging blows, Winter Soldier pulling out a dagger and whipping it around as though it were an extension of his hand. Cap manages to knock it away.

More blows are exchanged, each making contact with the other, each using the environment to try to gain the upper hand. Cap manages to flip the Winter Soldier, but the assassin recovers quickly.

Suddenly the man is flung backwards by some invisible force.

Loki’s voice tells the Captain, “They’re calling in reinforcements. We must go.”

Suddenly Natasha and Sam are by Steve’s side, too. Black Widow warns them that Winter Soldier will keep coming.

“Can’t go on foot anyway,” Falcon says. “S.H.I.E.L.D. is almost here, and they sure as hell aren’t riding bikes.”

Suddenly a black SUV drives up quickly and screeches to a halt. The passenger window rolls down to reveal Maria Hill in the driver’s seat. “Get in!”

Steve is focused on the assassin who is starting to get up. He feels like he’s missing something, but he doesn’t know what it is. He gets shoved towards Maria’s vehicle by Natasha.

Loki sees what has Steve’s attention. “I’ll take care of it. Summon me when you’re safe.”

The super soldier grabs the Trickster’s arm. “Loki, just keep him occupied.”

“You heard Natasha.”

“I know, just…please.”

Loki answers with a brief kiss. “As you wish, Darling. Now go.”

The others get into the SUV, and it speeds off.

The God of Mischief strides to the assassin who is just getting to his feet.

“So you are Winter Soldier. Tell me, how betrayed did you feel when lovely Natasha chose S.H.I.E.L.D. over you?”

Winter Soldier answers with a punch that Loki easily dodges. The assassin pulls out another dagger. The god smiles and pulls out one of his own.

Dagger fights aren’t particularly entertaining. It starts out with a few slashes that are usually avoided. Then the participants end up grabbing each other’s wrists, and it becomes more of a wrestling match. It is no different here except that Winter Soldier then tries to kick the god.

The kick makes contact, but Loki does not let go. He pulls the assassin as he falls back. They roll on the ground for a moment, each keeping a grip on their weapon. They break apart. It takes only a moment for them to stand and return to slashing at each other.

Loki’s dagger snags on the edge of the mask that covers Winter Soldier’s lower face. It dangles from the passive face, and the metal arm rips it away.

Green eyes grow large with disbelief, and the distraction allows the assassin to cut the god’s arm. “Who are you?!” the god demands of the man who looks exactly like James Buchanan Barnes.

“Winter Soldier,” he replies and tries to slash the man keeping him from his target.

“Who were you then?”

“Winter Soldier.”

Just then, Loki feels the burning on his left arm and magic pulling him to his lover. He has half a mind to stay but doesn’t. Instead he disappears.

There is no trace. And so Winter Soldier waits the 30 seconds it takes for the Hydra folks to arrive.

xxx

Loki is in a tunnel of some sort. Steve is there, worry in the blue eyes.

“Are you okay?” the super soldier asks when he sees the cut on his arm and the look on his face.

Now the god isn’t sure he saw what he thought he saw. “I’m not sure.”

“We should continue,” Maria tells them and leads the way further into the underground base.

“Steve?” He doesn’t know if now is a good time. Truth is, there may never be a good time for this.

“Yeah?” Cap replies as his eyes take in the tunnel.

“I think found Bucky Barnes.”

Steve and Natasha both stop dead in their tracks. “What?” Steve asks, not sure he heard correctly.

“Winter Soldier – I saw his face. Except for the hair, it was as though one of your drawings had come to life.”

Loki can see each emotion flowing one into the next within Steve’s eyes. First there is disbelief that flows into anger. Then there is a sort of reasoning going on behind them, switching between trying to laugh it away and wondering if it could be true. Finally there is fear and pain then back to disbelief. They look to Black Widow for answers. 

“Tasha?” Steve’s voice is practically begging for her to tell him it isn’t true.

She is a little ahead of him and doesn’t turn around. “Winter Soldier does look a lot like the man in your sketches,” she admits. “But Bucky would be 90-something years old now,” she tells him.

Steve nods. It’s a good point. He doesn’t remind himself that he himself is 90-something years old. He turns to Loki. “It really looked like him?”

“Yes,” the god tells him. “The spitting image.”

“What did he say?”

“He said he was Winter Soldier. If he is your friend, he doesn’t remember.”

Cap nods and continues walking. He tells himself that Natasha is right. It can’t be Bucky. If it’s Bucky, that means he left his best friend alone at the bottom of a ravine. It means the Russians got to him when Steve didn’t even go looking. It means they did something to him, nothing good. They made him forget. They turned him into an assassin, one that very well could have killed Tony’s parents, one that killed Fury, one that just tried to kill him. No. None of that can be true. He prays to God for none of it to be true. Loki must be mistaken.

They turn the corner and see Nick Fury sitting up in a hospital bed eating some green Jello. He slowly puts it down. “Well, I guess you have lots of questions.”

Natasha walks slowly to him as Steve remains too stunned to talk.

“Why?” the Captain demands once he recovers his voice.

“To lull them into a false sense of security, let them think they’re winning.”

“How much did you already know?”

“Enough,” Fury replies. “Didn’t realize it was Hydra until today. We planted a bug on Sitwell. That’s how Maria found you.”

Steve is getting very tired of being used. “So what were we? A diversion?!”

“Someone had to keep them occupied until we were sure of what they were doing and ready to strike back,” the former Director reasons.

Loki understands now. “This is why you didn’t wish me to heal you.”

“Ding-ding-ding. Prize for the alien,” Fury smiles.

“How?” Natasha asks.

“An anti-stress serum Banner developed. Didn’t really work for him, but we managed to find another use for it.”

Steve shakes his head. “I assume you know what the new helicarriers are really for. So what now?”

“Now,” Maria Hill says, “we disable them.” She puts a metal briefcase down and opens it. “The helicarriers use each other’s position to triangulate and cover more area, but once up in the air, they have complete autonomy to target and fire.” She opens the briefcase and reveals three large translucent chips. “These will prevent that from happening.”

“We take down the helicarriers only if we have to,” Fury says. “First priority is to take out Hydra.”

Steve shakes his head slowly. “Only way to take out Hydra is to take out S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“You’re wrong,” the former Director tells him.

The Captain’s hands go on his hips. “I’m not, but let me put it another way. I’m not doing it unless S.H.I.E.L.D. goes down, too. No more secrets Fury. I’m done being used.”

Fury looks at Sam as Loki smiles proudly.

Sam shrugs. “Don’t look at me. I do what Steve does only slower.”

Fury turns to Maria. She considers it for a moment. She nods. “Yeah. Let’s do it.”

Finally he turns his eye to Natasha. She has the most to lose in all this. “Well, guess I was due for another life change anyway.”

“Okay then,” Fury says. “We take down Hydra _and_ S.H.I.E.L.D.” He looks over at the green-eyed man who seems far too happy about this. “Why don’t you make yourself useful and get me out of this bed.”

“Natasha’s closer,” Loki notes. “Oh, wait. Did you mean you’d like me to heal you now? My power is no longer too alien to use?”

Nostrils flaring, Fury replies, “Your boyfriend doesn’t want any more secrets. In order to do that, I need to be mobile.”

Loki is enjoying this too much. “It would be my absolute honor, Nick.” As he heals Fury, Cap and Agent Hill start forming a plan to take down S.H.I.E.L.D.

xxx

Steve looks out at the trees from the secluded bridge outside the tunnel. It’s peaceful out here. He knows it won’t last.

Sam walks out and joins him. “Hey, man. You okay?”

“Yeah,” he lies then looks over at his friend. “You don’t have to do this, you know.”

“I know. I want to.”

Steve nods then returns his gaze to the trees. “Did Natasha tell the other Avengers what we’re planning?”

“Yep.”

“Do they think we’re crazy?”

“Yep. But they’re all behind you just like I am. And apparently Tony is salivating at the prospect of getting all that information on S.H.I.E.L.D. Although he is a little concerned some of his schematics are included in that, too. He also mentioned his psych eval from when he was being recruited for the Avengers.”

“Yeah, well, I doubt people will learn anything new from that. It isn’t like he hides much.”

They stand in silence for a moment. Then Sam asks if Steve is thinking about his friend. Steve admits he is.

“Look, I can’t imagine it being the same guy. But if it is, he’s not your friend anymore. He’s a killer. That’s how you have to think about him.”

“And if it were Riley, could you?”

Sam’s not sure. He’s glad when he sees Loki walking towards them, especially since that means he doesn’t have to answer.

The Trickster is wearing black trousers tucked into black boots, a deep emerald shirt with a high gold collar, black and gold gauntlets, and a gold helmet with two horns about four inches long that curve forward and up. Panteren is in his hand. “We’re ready,” he tells them.

Steve looks over and is surprised to see the outfit. “No coat?”

“You’d like a coat? Very well.” A tailored emerald coat appears about him, the lapels in black leather with gold embroidery that matches the pattern on Panteren, the hem of the green material coming to his calves. “Better?”

“Much.” He wishes he could just take Loki away somewhere and make love and pretend the rest of the world doesn’t exist. But instead of saying any of that, Steve notes, “I need a uniform.” When Loki changes the clothes he’s been wearing for the past couple of days to that of his Avenger’s uniform, he shakes his head. “The original one. Do you remember it?”

“I do,” Loki assures him and proves it as the colors become more subdued, the material thickens, and the cut of the uniform chantes. If the Winter Soldier is Bucky, he is much more likely to remember Steve in this uniform than the other. Loki gives no indication that he understands this to be the goal. Instead he gives a small smile and a light kiss before leading the way back inside.

xxx

The plan hasn’t gone quite the way they hoped. Everyone got inside the Triskelion as planned. But that’s about as good as it got.

Black Widow and Fury are with Defense Secretary Alexander Pierce, but Natasha is being held hostage by a name tag that can stop her heart.

Cap, Falcon, Hill, and Loki are in a communications area. Cap announced that Hydra has infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. then gave a rousing speech about freedom and the need to defend it. He asked the true S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, the ones loyal to the principles of America, to not let the helicarriers take off. 

Unfortunately, Hydra agents were still able to get aboard all of the helicarriers while Rumlow and his team took over the control room where the launch codes have to be entered. And though the young agent in charge of entering the codes very bravely and shakily refused to enter the codes, and though Agent Carter tried to lead a group to fight the Hydra agents, in the end Rumlow entered the launch codes. The helicarriers are emerging out of the man-made lake.

Now Cap and Falcon are racing to the helicarriers while Loki gets last-minute instructions from Agent Hill. While the two soldiers draw fire, Loki appears in the bowels of the first ship and quickly switches one of the chips.

“One down. Two to go,” he says into his comm. “Heading up top. Falcon, are you in the air?”

There is silence for a moment before Sam screams in everyone’s ear. “Damn straight I’m in the air! Woah! That one almost got me.”

Cap rolls his eyes as he fights the Hydra agents on the third ship.

Loki appears on the deck of the one whose weapon systems he just gave Hill control of. He sees Falcon flying in a quick arc then change directions with amazing speed. “I see you.”

“Could you maybe help me, too?”

The Trickster disappears from his ship and appears on Sam’s. He uses magic to crumple the heavy guns. “Better?” he asks before having to throw up a shield to prevent bullets from hitting him. He can’t open Yggdrasil and have the magical shield up at the same time while he’s on Earth. “Falcon, time to return the favor.”

Falcon swoops down and draws fire long enough for Loki to disappear.

Loki decides to move quickly, returning to the ship on a long catwalk leading to his destination. He moves forward, stumbling as the ship shakes. There are fighter planes trying to shoot at him. He runs forward and grabs the console just as a missile hits nearby. “Falcon! You’re supposed to be protecting me.”

“I’m supposed to be up here, acting like you aren’t down there doing what you’re doing,” Sam retorts. 

Instead of arguing, Loki gets to work. He opens the area housing all of the chips. Just as he’s pulling one out, Hill sends word that Fury and Black Widow have completed their mission. All of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s intel is now roaming free on the internet, and Pierce has been eliminated. Loki allows himself a little smile as he places the new chip inside.

“Two down,” he announces. “One more left. Ready for me, Captain?”

“Heading down now. Meet you there,” Cap replies. “Falcon, once Loki is clear, you go get Rumlow.”

“You got it, Cap,” Sam acknowledges.

Loki returns to the top of the second helicarrier to get his bearings. He tosses a couple of daggers before taking Yggdrasil to the last ship. One dagger and one magic pulse later, he is next to the console. He isn’t alone.

Feeling a sharp pain at his neck, he sees the Winter Soldier holding a needle. Loki can feel his magic seeping away. His hands fly to his breast pocket as the assassin punches him. He falls hard.

“Leave him alone!” the Captain’s voice calls from the other side of the catwalk.

Winter Soldier turns to face the hero.

All of the color drains from Steve’s face. “Bucky?”

The head tilts ever so slightly. “Who the hell is Bucky?” The question is asked with more curiosity than anything, and it breaks Steve’s heart.

“Bucky?” He takes off his helmet. “Bucky, it’s me. It’s Steve. You know me. We grew up together.”

The brow comes together slightly. “I’m supposed to kill you.”

Loki injects himself with the antidote. But there was something else in the assassin’s mixture that is making it hard for him to focus.

Steve steps closer. “Bucky, I’m so sorry. I thought you were dead.”

“Stop calling me that.”

“But it’s your name. James Buchanan Barnes. Everyone called you Bucky. And I’m Steve Rogers. Do you remember?” He continues inching closer, glancing down at Loki every so often to see if he’s okay. “I’m a punk. You’re a jerk. You…You were always there for me, Buck.”

“I…I know you?”

“Yes.” Steve reaches out. “You didn’t just know me. You took care of me, even when I was being stupid.” The man in front of him looks so confused.

Loki pulls himself up and removes one of the chips.

Winter Soldier turns and punches him.

The Trickster retaliates with a blast from Panteren that sends the assassin over the railing and down onto the heavy glass panels beneath.

Steve immediately jumps down after him. “Are you okay?”

Winter Soldier rises, all of his conditioning coming back with a vengeance. He immediately starts to fight his target.

Above, Loki puts in the last chip. “It’s done,” he announces over the comm. “Steve, we have to get out of here.”

“Not without Bucky,” he says between dodging punches. “Bucky, I’m not going to fight you.” A fist makes contact with his jaw. “I don’t care what you do to me. I’m not going to fight you. You hear me?” He tosses his shield aside.

Loki jumps down. “What are you doing?” He sends a vibranium blast at Winter Soldier that sends him onto his back. “Maria is about to blow us out of the sky.”

“I’m not leaving without him.” He turns to the god. “Go. Make sure Sam is safe.”

“I’m not leaving you.”

“That’s an order!”

“I don’t take orders from you!”

Steve pulls him into a kiss as Winter Soldier gets back up. In a softer, requesting tone, he says, “Please make sure Sam is safe. I’ll be fine.”

“If you’re not, he dies,” Loki says pointing at his lover’s friend.

“Understood. Now please go.”

Loki throws an angry look at the assassin who is charging them. Then he disappears just as the first blast from one of the other helicarriers hits.

Cap and Winter Soldier are knocked down. A huge chunk of metal from one of the catwalks falls on the assassin, trapping him. Steve runs to his side, sees the fear in the eyes that never showed fear before the war except for that one time he had a really bad asthma attack.

Steve uses all of his strength to pull up on the metal until his friend can get free.

“Why?” Winter Soldier asks when he’s stopped backing away. The fear has been replaced with confusion.

“’Cause I’m with you till the end of the line,” Steve replies simply. It was what they always told each other whenever one of them was having a really awful time. It was their ‘I love you’, because friends, especially male friends didn’t say it at that time.

“I know you,” a flicker of Bucky realizes.

Steve starts to smile.

The ship shakes with the force of another hit. The glass beneath them shatters, and they fall. They hit the water hard then fight to get to the surface.

“Bucky! You okay?”

The assassin looks around and sees his target. No. His friend. It seems so strange to think he has friends.

He hears the sound of a high-speed boat. There’s a sharp pain at the back of his neck, and his world, after finally finding some color, goes black.

“Bucky?! Bucky?!” Steve dives into the water as soon as he sees the gun pointed at him. He waits for a few moments before rising up. He sees two men pulling Bucky into the boat as the one with the gun keeps a lookout. Cap dives again just before the man with the gun starts firing at him. 

Steve didn’t see any blood. That must mean tranquilizer. Bucky is still alive. He rises up again and sees the boat speeding off. He starts to swim after it but quickly realizes that he’ll never catch up.

Feeling defeated, he swims to shore. He pulls up his left sleeve and taps his arm three times. “Loki. I’m okay. Come get me when you get a chance.” He stares after the quickly disappearing boat and swears he’ll find Bucky again. “I’m not giving up,” he promises. “I won’t. I'm with you till the end of the line.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! Did you miss me? I missed you. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I had debated whether Steve would find out that Winter Soldier is Bucky here or at some later time. In the end, I thought it added some urgency back to the finale that Loki’s involvement took away. Expect much fallout from the discovery next chapter.
> 
> Massive thanks to the writers of The Winter Soldier comic (Ed Brubaker) and movie (Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely). My massacre of their work was done out of love. I hope they never read this. But if they do, I hope they forgive me for the liberties I took with it.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who encouraged me to continue with my adaptation of the movie. It was interesting trying to piece it together and figuring out where the other Avengers fit in. Speaking of the other Avengers, we’ll check back with them next chapter. And with that little tease, I will leave you. Until next time…


	121. To Process

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone starts to deal with the fallout from the revelations about SHIELD and Hydra.
> 
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Winter Soldier & Natasha, Clint & Natasha, May & Ward, Ward & Skye  
>  **Explicit Content:** Light Bondage, Paddling, Anal Sex, Role switch – Submissive Steve  & Dominant Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** This contains spoilers for Marvel's Agents of SHIELD through episode 118 (Providence).

Steve is sitting on the bank of the river staring left towards the ocean and Bucky. Loki appears behind him. “Sam is safe as are the others.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re wet,” Loki notes as he walks over and sits to Steve’s left.

“Yeah, well, it’s such a nice day I thought I’d take a swim.”

“At least your humor is intact.” He dries the Captain with magic. Then taking the strong chin in his hand to better examine the cut lip and swelling eye, the god heals his love. “Your shield?”

“Still swimming.”

“Should I retrieve it? We wouldn’t want it to drown.”

Steve shrugs. Not a good sign.

Loki uses Panteren to help him locate the shield within the water, vibranium calling to vibranium. It comes out of the water like a flying saucer and lands at Steve’s feet. Then the god quietly asks the one question he isn’t sure he wants answered. “Bucky?”

“They took him. He remembered. He was starting to remember, and then we fell. Next thing I knew, some men in a boat came, shot him with…something, and took him away.” Blue eyes continue to stare in the direction they took Bucky.

“We’ll find him. At least now we have an idea of where to start looking.”

Steve focuses on the man next to him. “Thank you. You weren’t sure it was him, but you told me, tried to warn me. Natasha knew. She had to have known, and she kept it from me for who knows how long.”

“That bitch.” The words are spoken without any emotion.

His brow furrows. “Are you trying to make me laugh?”

“No. I’m empathizing. It’s a new thing I’m trying.”

And now Steve wants to cry because he knows that’s bullshit. What most people don’t realize about Loki is how deeply he feels. He takes the god’s hand and kisses the palm.

Loki wishes he could protect Steve from the outside world, but that just isn’t possible. “They’ll be coming to get us soon. Will you be okay? Or would you prefer some time alone.”

“I’ll be fine. I need to talk to Natasha anyway,” he says as his eyes darken. “She can probably tell us exactly where he is.”

“Do you really think so?”

“I don’t know. Maybe. There’s only one way to be sure.” He looks directly at the Trickster. “I need to be sure she can’t lie to me. I need you to make it so she can’t.”

Loki’s heart sinks a little. “Do you understand what you are asking me to do?”

“What Frigga did to you.”

“Yes. Go into her head. Invade her boundaries. Natasha is a very private person. I doubt she’ll give me permission. Do you really want me to force it on her?” He can see the struggle in the blue eyes, the need to learn the truth versus the invasion of someone else’s mind. Hell, that’s what they did to Bucky, invaded his mind, stripped him of any sense of who he was.

“No,” Steve finally replies. “No.” He looks back out towards Bucky.

“Good. That’s not to say I won’t still do it. But it will be my choice, my responsibility not yours.”

“Loki,” Steve starts.

“I’m the villain, remember? You’re the good Captain who has to struggle every day with making the morally right decisions. I am not shackled by such constraints.”

“I can’t allow you to do that.”

Loki smiles softly. “Do you really think you could stop me?”

The sound of a helicopter tells them their time alone will be over soon.

“Kiss me?” Loki requests in a small voice.

Steve pulls him in, their lips crashing together desperately. Mouths open in need. He clings on to Loki like a life preserver. He can’t break. Not yet. Not until they can be alone for a long time. He pulls away and wipes the tears from his eyes.

Loki kisses his lover’s hand. “I love you horribly. Do you know that?”

“I love you horribly back.”

“We find Bucky. We make sure he’s okay. Then we go on a nice long trip to Wakanda and do nothing but photograph animals and spar with T’Challa and make love again and again. Yes?”

Steve wishes it were that easy. “Yes,” he replies as the helicopter touches down.

Natasha is in the front with Fury wearing large headphones. Sam is in the back looking tired but relieved. Maria Hill stayed at the Triskelion to help regroup those S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who were not with Hydra.

Steve climbs in, unable to look at Natasha. Loki gets in after him with Pantaren and the shield then changes into a black cat and curls up on Steve’s lap. He purrs when Sam gives his head a scratch.

“What happened?” Sam asks Steve.

“They took Bucky,” he replies.

The Marine nods. There is no expression of surprise. “You gonna try to get him back?”

“Yeah.”

“Want some company? Besides the cat.”

“It’s not your fight, Sam.”

“It’s your fight which makes it my fight. Besides, someone owes me a car.”

They fly back to the bunker where they learned that Fury was alive. It’s only when everyone is out of the helicopter and walking through the long tunnel that Steve addresses the woman he considered a friend.

“Natasha.” His voice sounds hollow in the large space.

She hesitates before turning around and looking at him. Her face is stoic, the same mask she’s used most of her life, the mask that had started to disappear with Steve’s friendship and Clint’s love.

“How long have you known?” he asks her.

“I suspected shortly after they found you in the arctic. I had no proof.” 

Steve turns to the former Director. “And you?”

“I didn’t even suspect. I know you don’t believe me, Captain, and I really don’t care. Truth is if I had known, I would have kept it from you, too. It’s a distraction. There are more important things to worry about.”

“Not for me.”

Natasha feels the need to explain. “He’s not the man you knew, Rogers. Winter Soldier has no past. He’s a weapon.”

“And a lover apparently,” he snaps. “He remembered me, Tasha. He was starting to remember.”

“And then he’ll forget again,” she tells him. “Do you really think they’ll let him keep memories of being friends with you?”

Steve is now even more worried. “What are they going to do to him?”

“I don’t know. I only know that he didn’t always remember me. That usually happened after assignments where he showed…” She’s not sure how to finish that sentence. “He’s gone, Steve. And even if you somehow reach him, they’ll just wipe him clean again.”

“Then we’ll remind him again and make sure they can’t get him back.”

Seeing the unmoved expression on Black Widow’s face, Loki adds, “We’ll take him to Asgard if we must or Helheim or any of the other realms.”

“You don’t get it,” Natasha says. “Bucky Barnes is dead. The sooner you accept that, the easier it will be.”

“He knew me, Natasha.” The words are almost desperate. “He’s still Bucky inside. I know it even if you can’t see it.”

Sam interjects. “You’re both wrong. Sorry but odds are, Bucky or Winter Soldier or whatever we call him isn’t the man either of you remember. War changes people. Mind control or whatever they did to him changes people, too. The both of you need to be prepared for that.”

Steve nods and looks at Black Widow. He sees pain in her eyes and isn’t sure if it’s physical or emotional. “You’re going to tell me everything you know about Winter Soldier.”

“It won’t help.”

“It will. It’s going to help me find him. It’s going to help me bring him home. I’m not giving up on him, Natasha. I’m not abandoning him to those people…not again.”

And there it is, the deep-seeded guilt everyone knows is there. Natasha can see that Steve is only just holding it together. She sees the tiny cracks forming as the initial shock of Winter Soldier’s identity begins to wear off and realizations begin to connect. She can feel the same thing happening within herself. Not about Terry, about S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra and everything she thought she knew and believed. She pitches her voice low to hide her emotion even though she knows Steve can see through it. “New York. I’ll tell you everything when we’re back in New York.”

“Then let’s go now,” Steve says.

“An hour. I need an hour.” She needs to talk to Clint. She needs a friendly voice, someone who knows what she’s going through.

Loki takes his lover’s hand. “An hour,” the god says then asks Nick if there is an empty room where he, Steve, and Sam can sit and wait.

The tears are starting to form as Steve allows Loki to lead him. The first one falls as they walk down a side corridor. The second comes as they cross the threshold. He walks to one of the far corners and crumples to the ground. He’s shaking uncontrollably, unable to breathe. It feels like an asthma attack, and he opens his mouth to get more air. But his throat feels completely closed, and his heart is racing.

Loki is on the ground with him, arms wrapped around his soldier protectively. He says nothing. What could he possibly say to help? He pets the blond hair, kisses his temple, holds him tightly.

Sam crouches in front of them, notices the difficulty Steve is having. “He’s hyperventilating. He needs a paper bag or something to help slow his breathing.”

The god grabs one of his daggers and transforms it into a paper sack and hands it to Sam who makes a sort of neck in it with his hand and holds it against Steve’s mouth.

“Breathe, man. Slow it down and breathe.”

At first the bag is barely inflating and deflating, and what it is doing is very rapid. But then it starts to slow, the changing shape of the bag becoming more pronounced.

Sam hopes that’s the worst of it. He looks at Loki whose eyes are fixed on Steve’s face. “I should check on Natasha,” he says.

Loki nods absently. “Sam,” he says suddenly when the man is halfway to the door. “She may not want you to see. If Nick is with her, let him handle it.” He furrows his brow. “Clint,” he says. He hopes Frigga is still there.

“I’ll call, see how he’s doing.”

“Thank you, Sam.”

xxx

Natasha sits with her head in her hands. Nick Fury is across the table from her just listening.

“I told myself it couldn’t be him. It was his son or grandson. Sure there were rumors that he was called Winter Soldier because they kept him on ice. But we thought it was a fairy tale, something we told each other to make him more mythic.”

Natasha bangs her fist on the table. “At least I knew who I was working for then.”

“And then you came to work for me,” Nick tells her softly. “It was my decision. Hawkeye’s project but my decision.”

“I need to call him. I need to make sure he’s okay.”

Fury gets up and slides a cell phone over to her. “Tell him I’m here if he needs to talk.” He leaves feeling like the biggest fool in the world. He’s tried to make it right, but he’s honestly not sure he ever will.

Natasha’s hands are shaking as she finds Clint’s number.

“Hill?” Clint doesn’t know who else would have Fury’s phone.

“It’s Natasha.”

There’s a moment of silence. His voice is softer, almost a whisper when he says, “Widow, you okay?”

“I fucked up.”

“We both did. I fucked up first, brought you in on it. I’m sorry, Tasha. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t. We were both fooled.”

“I keep thinking,” he starts. “I keep wondering…”

“I know,” she tells him. “How much of what we did was for S.H.I.E.L.D.? How much for Hydra?”

“And how many of our wins against Hydra were manufactured?” he asks. He tells her what Logan said, how they can’t beat themselves up for what they didn’t know. “We were used. And as much as I hated Loki’s method, I think I preferred it to this.”

Loki’s method – mind control. It’s the perfect segue way into Winter Soldier and the fact that he’s probably Bucky Barnes, but she doesn’t want to talk about that right now. Instead she says, “It’s like we’ve been unmade again and found out we were the ones who did it.”

“When are you coming back to New York?”

“Soon.”

He’s glad, but he also feels like soon isn’t soon enough. “Loki’s mom is here. She’s pretty awesome. You’d really like her. She gives great hugs.”

“I’m glad.” The phone makes them feel like strangers. She needs to be with him, to touch him, to see his hazel eyes look at her as though she were a real human being. “I miss you.” Her voice brakes slightly.

That’s when Clint knows there’s something she’s not telling him. Or maybe he’s just paranoid. Maybe it’s just the result of Fury’s death, being a fugitive on the run, finding out S.H.I.E.L.D. was infiltrated by Hydra, and bringing the whole thing down that finally got to be too much. 

He tells Natasha, “Tony is saving all of the information from S.H.I.E.L.D. as we speak. You should have heard him. He sounded like a kid at Christmas. I reminded him that that information could hurt a lot of people.”

“How did he take that?” she asks, thankful for the distraction.

“How do you think? He said he didn’t give a shit until he realized his psych eval was included as well as all of the missions you went on.”

“Budapest,” she says, because the information includes the missions Clint went on, too, and she wants him to know that she knows that. “Who do you think I should turn into this time?”

“Mrs. Clint Barton? I’m joking. I know you’d never take my name. Let’s see, you went from Natalia to Natasha. How about Natalie Roman?”

“Natalie Roman? So I’m supposed to deny my Russian heritage completely?”

“Hey, you’re the one that wants an identity change. You could go completely different and be, I don’t know, Lara Antipova.”

“From Doctor Zhivago?” They had watched it one lazy Sunday. She thought he had hated it. She’s surprised he remembered.

“Yeah. Or Anna Kazimov.”

“You’re thinking of The Brothers Karamazov. And the character’s name is Anna Hohlakov. If you keep picking names from Russian books, people will know it’s fake.”

“Only people who read Russian books,” he reasons. “And how many could that be?”

He actually made her smile. “More than you’d imagine. I love you, Clint Barton.”

“I love you, whoever you are. Should I meet you here or at your apartment?”

“There. I’m going to need a friendly face.”

The words make him nervous. “Winter Soldier?”

“Yeah.” And there it is. “Did I ever tell you how much he looked like Steve’s old army buddy Bucky Barnes?” she asks as she plays with her gauntlets.

“The one he, like, grew up with? The one Hel couldn’t find? No, you didn’t.” He wishes he could be surprised by that.

“Well, he does. And the reason he does is…that…they’re the same person.”

“Holy shitballs. For real?”

“Steve thinks so.”

“And here I thought he was just a closet atheist.” He hesitates before asking, “Is he Steve’s friend?”

“Not anymore, but Steve won’t listen.”

“Speaking of listening…I was supposed to get new hearing aids next week. Guess that’s not happening. Sorry. I know that’s pretty insignificant compared to everything that’s happened.”

Again she’s grateful for the change in subject. “The ones you have now still bothering you?”

“Not nearly as much as before. I don’t know, maybe I just got used to them.”

She reminds him that Tony or Bruce might be able to help him. He already feels inadequate around them. He’s not sure he’s ready for them to learn about his disability. He doesn’t realize that Tony already knows and switched out the last hearing aids with ones of his own design.

Clint tells her, “I have to admit, there were times these last couple of days when I wanted to take them out and just not hear anything or I guess just 20% of everything.”

“I know what you mean. It was awful, Clint. Seeing that ugly face on the screen telling us our lives were more of a lie than we signed up for. I’d be dead if it weren’t for Cap.”

“Just come home, Tasha. We’ll figure it out. We always do.”

She wipes away the tear that finally escapes. She hopes he’s right.

xxx

Erik Selvig is still wearing the helmet. It isn’t because he hears the voices without it. That went away yesterday when Thor and Jane fixed the machine. He wears it simply because he likes it. Who wouldn’t want to wear a genuine Asgardian helmet?

It worried Jane and Sif at first. But Thor and Darcy understood. The helmet is freaking cool, a real Asgardian beauty. It makes Selvig feel like a god.

Victor thinks they’re all a little crazy. If it wasn’t for Darcy, the woman that annoys him and gives him the greatest pleasure ever, he would have requested another assignment, one that better utilized his skills. But the sex is fucking amazing, and her tits are the best he’s ever seen. And if he’s got to babysit these lunatics to get to them, it’s worth it. At least it is for now. Even more so when they head to the bathroom together where he can give her a quick fuck and/or bury his face in her breasts.

“Hey, Bimsy,” Darcy says as she hops onto the desk near him.

“Darcy.” He gives her a small smile, hoping she’s going to ask him to join her in a little private time.

“Does Mr. Big seem a bit more sullen than usual?” She calls the other agent Mr. Big, because he reminds of that actor in Sex and the City.

Victor looks over at the agent whose name he can’t remember. He sniffs. “Not sullen. Nervous,” he concludes. He hears a couple of cars drive up and the doors open and shut. He sees Agent Mr. Big checking his phone and texting something. Victor looks at his own phone. Nothing. He looks over at Thor and sees the god becoming very alert. “Maybe you and the scientists should take a break.”

Darcy sees the seriousness in his expression, even more serious than usual. “What’s up?”

“Not sure yet. But Thundar the Barbarian seems to think something’s not right either.”

She jumps off the desk and heads to Jane. Just as she reaches the scientist, the door bursts open, and five men in black and carrying guns walk in.

“What is the meaning of this?” Thor asks as he steps forward and places his hand on the hilt of Mjolnir.

Sif steps forward as well and draws her blade.

“Selvig and Foster stay. The rest of you leave,” one of them says. “Or we start shooting.”

“What’s going on?” Victor asks as he walks over to where Sif and Thor stand. Now the three of them are serving as a wall between the bad guys and the scientists.

“Hail Hydra,” Mr. Big says as he also draws his weapon.

Thor’s eyes darken as he remembers it was Loki’s infiltration of a Hydra base that put him at Doom’s mercy. His grasp on Mjolnir becomes just a bit tighter. His muscles tense, ready for action.

Victor, on the other hand, says, “You’ve gotta be kiddin’ me. Hydra? This is a joke, right?”

“Not a joke. You have 30 seconds, or we start firing.”

Sif raises her eyebrows. “Thirty seconds? So long? It is obvious you have no idea what you’re dealing with.”

“Twenty seconds,” the Hydra agent informs them.

Sif and Thor exchange a look and a smile. As they yell and charge forward, Jane cries, “Don’t hurt the equipment!”

Victor joins in when he gets shot in the shoulder. He rips that guy’s throat out with his long fingernails then jumps quickly to the next guy and breaks his neck, killing him. 

There are no guys left. Sif took the head off of one and the hands off the other. The two left to Thor are on the ground unconscious. One will remain in a coma for the rest of his life. The other has a broken back and will never be able to walk again.

Blood flows freely onto the floor as Erik, Darcy, and Jane turn away in disgust but then look again in fascination and relief.

The man with no hands is screaming, his eyes huge saucers of shock and fear as he looks at the place where his hands used to be. Victor hits him to shut him up. It doesn’t work. Sif takes her turn, and the guy crumples to the ground unconscious. She gives Victor a self-satisfied smile.

“I softened him up for you,” he tells her.

“Sure you did.”

Thor tells Darcy to call the Avengers and let them know what has happened. Then the warriors take the three dead bodies outside. Erik calls an ambulance for the three that are still alive.

Darcy practically screams into the phone. “Holy shit! We were just attacked by the fucking agents who are supposed to protect us. There’s blood everywhere. What the fuck?! What’s going on?!”

“Calm down,” the voice on the other end says. “Just calm down.”

“You fucking calm down! Some really bad guys just tried to kill us!”

There’s a new voice, gruffer. “Hey!”

“What?!”

“Calm the fuck down. Is anyone hurt?”

“Only the bad guys.”

“Good. Who the fuck is this?”

“Darcy Lewis. Who the fuck are you?”

“Victor’s brother Logan. Is he there? Was he one of the bad guys?”

“No. Yes. Yes he’s here. No he wasn’t one of the bad guys. Jesus you two need to work on your family drama.”

“Darcy?” the first voice asks. “Were they S.H.I.E.L.D. agents?”

“Yeah,” she says a little more calm. “But they said they were Hydra. But I recognize a few of them. They’re S.H.I.E.L.D. They were S.H.I.E.L.D. Half of them are dead now, so I guess they aren’t anything anymore.”

Jane and Erik are busy checking the equipment as Darcy continues to talk. “Erik?” Jane says suddenly looking just above his brow. She points to the place where it would be on her own head.

Erik takes off his helmet and examines it. There is a bullet lodged in the metal. It would have gone into his brain if he hadn’t continued to wear it. He looks up at Jane. “And you thought I was crazy to keep it on.” He gives her a self-congratulatory smile and puts it back on his head before continuing his inspection.

There are a few bullet holes, but nothing major got hurt.

Jane takes the phone from Darcy. “Bruce? It’s Jane. We’re fine. The equipment’s fine.”

“Not all of it,” Selvig says as he holds up what used to be the gamma detector they were going to use to find Loki’s staff.

Jane tells Banner about the fatality. They still have the schematics and their notes, so recreating it shouldn’t be too much of a problem.

When Victor returns, he gets hugged and kissed by Darcy. She notices him wince and sees a few bullet holes in his clothes in addition to all of the blood. The bullet wounds are already starting to heal. He should be fine in a day or two. He’s just glad that she’s safe.

When the authorities come, they get lectured for moving the bodies. The wounded are taken to the local hospital. The dead are also taken there (for autopsy) but at a much slower pace.

It isn’t until much later that they learn S.H.I.E.L.D. is gone.

xxx

Agent Phil Coulson isn’t sure what the hell is going on anymore.

First he realized that the Clairvoyant they’ve been after isn’t some all-seeing psychic but rather someone within S.H.I.E.L.D., someone with a high security clearance.

Next he learned Melinda May had a hidden phone line in Avionics, located just outside the cockpit. She also just tried to shoot Fitz, which is why Coulson shot her with a stunner and locked her in the Interrogation Room.

Then S.H.I.E.L.D. sent drones to shoot down the Bus and his old friend Agent John Garrett who is now on board.

And now someone has taken control of the Bus’ systems and is flying them to the Hub and probably Hydra. (Skye figured out that last part by decoding a secret message.) It doesn’t help that Jemma Simmons is at the Hub with Agent Antoine Triplett, grandson of Howling Commando Gabe Jones and partner to Garrett. Which means she’s probably in danger…assuming she’s still alive.

Oh and then there is the fact that the woman who left baby Skye at the church was not her mother. She was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, and baby Skye was the child of extra terrestrials. Phil decided that Skye deserved to learn the truth, so he told her. No one else on the team is supposed to know.

Phil decides he’s going to get some answers and confronts May. “I’m not the mole,” she assures him. “That phone line is a direct connection to Director Fury. I can prove it. Let me call him. He’ll tell you himself.” 

Coulson escorts the woman he trusted to the phone. She picks it up confident that Fury will vindicate her. That’s when they learn Director Fury is dead.

Melinda’s face goes ashen. “I’m not Hydra, Coulson. I swear,” she says, her eyes pleading with him to believe her. “Everything I did was to help you.”

“Everything? Really? The spying and the reporting on me behind my back?”

“Fury wanted to be sure you were okay.”

Skye apologizes for interrupting. She’s downloaded all of the Bus’ files and wiped the database clean. If Hydra takes the Bus, they still won’t have access to their information, including the stuff that saved Skye’s life after she got shot in the gut. (Not a fun experience for her at all.) She would have died if it hadn’t been for a super-secret S.H.I.E.L.D. medical facility with questionable practices. Whatever serum they used on her had healed her. They just don’t know how.

Next step is to rescue Jemma from the Hub. It won’t be easy. Ward will have to fight through a dozen agents for their plan to work. But before that happens, he gets Skye alone to talk. 

Grant moves a lock of hair behind Skye’s ear. “So…If we make it out of this alive, I was hoping I could take you up on that offer for a drink.” He gives her a soft smile.

“When was that?” she asks. “Oh, yeah, that was the night you started sleeping with Agent May. See? You super secret spy types aren’t always as super and secret as you think.” She smiles back at him.

“Yeah, well, that ended. And it wasn’t exactly serious anyway. I don’t feel for her what I feel for you. You’re special, Skye.” He looks away. When his eyes return to her they are full of hope and uncertainty.

She regards him for a moment. Skye cannot deny that Agent Grant Ward is handsome and even caring when he wants to be. She nods. “If we get out of this, and I’m starting to think that’s a big if, then I would love to have that drink with you.” She gives him a light kiss on the lips, a promise of things to come.

Skye and Ward are not with the others who go to get Simmons and Triplett. Fitz is so relieved to find Jemma safe even if she is with the group pointing guns at him. She assures him that she’s fine and that Agent Hand is not Hydra. “She really isn’t,” Jemma tells everyone. She turns to Agent Victoria Hand. “And I’m sure Coulson isn’t Hydra either. So you can have your agents put down their weapons.”

Agent Garrett shakes his head. “I’m sorry, kid, but she’s got you fooled. Hand is Hydra. Probably high up, too. We should kill her, send a message to everyone in that god-forsaken organization.” Then he launches into a rant that makes Coulson’s heart sink.

Phil politely waits for Garrett to finish then says, “You’re the Clairvoyant, aren’t you.”

“Was the speech too much?” he asks. “It was, wasn’t it. Oh well. You caught me. Hail Hydra.” Several of Agent Hand’s men point the guns at the true S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Garrett smiles. “Thanks for using some of Sitwell’s guys, Victoria. Makes this so much easier.”

“You won’t get away with this,” she tells him.

“Yeah, I will. Too bad you won’t be alive to see it.” He points his gun at her.

The lights go out, a present from Ward and Skye. Ward comes charging in, helping to take control of the situation. Most of the Hydra agents die in the firefight. Garrett is taken into custody. 

Ward requests to be part of the detail that takes Garrett to The Fridge. Once upon a time, he had been Garrett’s partner and protégé. He wants to see that son of a bitch get locked away for lying to him all those years. Agent Hand says she wouldn’t mind the extra muscle, and Coulson agrees to let him join her team for the escort. In exchange, Triplett will join his team.

“Guess we’ll have to wait for that drink a little while longer,” Skye tells Ward.

He gives her a small smile and tells her to stay safe. He’ll be back soon.

xxx

“Are you okay?” Steve asks as he sits on the floor next to Loki. His head is on the god’s shoulder.

Loki’s arm is around him, his fingers drumming a silent rhythm against the Captain’s shoulder. “I’m fine.” His voice is flat, lifeless.

“You’re not.”

“I’m not,” he admits. “But I’m better than you.”

The words make Steve pause. “You’re upset with me,” he realizes.

“I’m upset with many people just now,” he says very calmly.

Steve lifts his head and forces the green eyes to look at him. He can’t help but notice the arm leaving his shoulder. “No games, Loki. I can’t. Please just tell me what I did wrong…besides everything.”

“You sent me away. You chose that man over me.”

“No, Kitten,” he says with a small shake of his head. “That’s not what it was at all.” He needs Loki to know that.

“Then what was it?” 

He hold’s Loki’s face in his hands. “You are the most important thing to me. I needed to know you were safe.”

“You sent me away.”

“I sent you away to keep you safe, to make sure Sam was safe.”

“You sent me away because I hurt your precious Bucky,” he spits.

Steve’s hands drop. He looks down at Loki’s lap. “I owe him. Even when I had nothing, I had Bucky.”

The words are simple but profound. Loki understands now. If it had been him facing a Thor with no memories while Steve begged him to leave, he might have done the same thing. He takes a slow breath and resigns himself to reality. “Just promise me you won’t put yourself in any unnecessary danger.”

Blue eyes look up in surprise. “You forgive me?”

“There is nothing to forgive. You were trying to help your friend, your brother. How can I fault you for that?”

Steve cups Loki’s cheek in his hand and gives him a gentle kiss. “I don’t deserve you.”

A knock comes at the door, and Sam walks in carrying two bottles of water. He hands them to the men on the floor. “I called New York. Clint was already talking to Natasha. Your mom is there by the way. She’s staying till you get back.”

“Thank you, Sam.”

Steve looks over at Loki. “Is Clint okay?”

“I would assume he is about as well as Natasha.” He looks up at Sam. “Is it time to go?”

“Nah. Still got about 20 minutes. I was gonna head out, but if you need anything…”

“You’re not coming with us?” Loki asks. He had assumed he would continue on with them.

“Sam’s done enough,” Steve says. He looks at his friend and holds up a hand. As Sam pulls him up and into a one-armed hug, the Captain tells him, “I owe you.”

“Big time.” They break apart. “When you start looking for Bucky, you call me.”

“Thanks, Sam.”

“Promise me,” he says, his deep brown eyes deadly serious. He knows if he gets Steve to say the words, he’s guaranteed a call.

“I promise.”

Loki stands as Sam leaves.

“We should check on Natasha,” Steve notes.

“If you’re going to yell at her again,” the god warns.

He kisses Loki’s cheek. “Have a _little_ faith.”

Natasha is staring at the whiteboard that now says ‘FUCK HYDRA!’ on it in large black letters. It felt really good when she wrote it. She looks up when the door opens and immediately tenses when Steve walks in and doesn’t stop until he’s next to her. Then he pulls her up and into a warm hug.

“I’m sorry, Tasha.”

Her arms slowly come up and hug him back, her grip getting tighter and tighter.

“How’s Clint?”

“He’s Clint,” she replies, meaning he’s taking it in stride and trying not to let it get to him.

“How are you?”

“Did you see my art?”

Steve glances at the white board and huffs out a laugh. “Some of you finest work.”

“We were supposed to be the good guys,” she tells him.

“We _are_ the good guys,” he reminds her.

“Does this mean you aren’t mad at me anymore?” Tasha asks him.

“I’m still mad…just not enough to lose you.”

In the doorway, Loki and Nick Fury watch the two friends. The Trickster leans his head over towards the former Director and says, “I’m going to miss having sex in your office. Where do you live again?”

“Try it and die.”

Loki smiles. “You’re only making it more enticing.”

Fury turns his head and gives the god his patented one-eyed glare. “You think I’m not serious?”

“Oh I know you’re serious. That’s what makes it so fun.”

“I don’t know what Steve sees in you.”

“What he sees in everyone, I suppose. Their potential for good,” he clarifies as he watches the two friends continue to hug. “For those of us almost completely drenched in darkness, he is a life-preserver, a flicker of hope. He makes us all want to be better.”

Nick can’t argue with that, though he is surprised by the burst of seriousness from the god. “He making you want to be better now? ‘Cause your crack about sex in my office was not better.”

“ _Want_ to be better. Though believe me, the sex we had in your office was…mmm...” He sighs in disappointment. “I really was looking forward to seeing the view from your D.C. office.”

“Well, it’s gone now. You’ll just have to find someone else’s office to do the nasty.”

Natasha and Steve step apart. She looks at Fury. “Coulson?”

“I just sent him a message. If all goes well, he’ll soon be safe in Canada.”

xxx

They’re almost at The Fridge when Agent Hand gives Ward a weapon and permission to kill secret Hydra agent John Garrett. “My pleasure.” Ward takes the weapon from the woman’s hand. He points it at Garrett’s head. He fires his weapon twice in succession, one shot to the head of each guard sitting beside his mentor. Then he turns and points the gun at Agent Hand.

She doesn’t beg or ask why. At this point, those actions would both be pointless. Her last thoughts are of Coulson and of the faith he placed in this guy. “You just gonna point that gun at me, or –“

BANG!

Victoria Hand falls to the ground, blood streaming from the wound in the middle of her forehead.

They land at The Fridge. Ward tells the guards that he’s there to deliver Garrett per Agent Hand’s instructions. But they need to hurry because Hydra is on their tail. The guards tell him they need verification from Agent Hand.

The Hydra plane comes right on schedule.

Ward tells the guards that Hydra has come for Garrett. “Hand is going to be royally pissed if Hydra gets him back. Now let us in!”

The doors open. Ward drags Garrett inside. The doors close behind them. Ward doesn’t kill them until their backs are turned to lead them inside.

“Nice job, kiddo,” Garrett says with a Cheshire cat grin. He opens the door for his agents.

Inside, they free the prisoners and raid the warehouse where S.H.E.I.L.D. keeps all of the dangerous weapons it says they launch into the sun.

Soon it’s time for Ward to go back to his team. His objective is to get the data files from the Bus, the ones Skye moved into a hard drive, and then get her to decrypt it. Once they have that, he can get rid of his old team. But he’s going to have to convince them that Hydra already had The Fridge when they got here and that he only narrowly escaped with his life.

Garrett hits Ward several times in the face and ribs. It has to look good. It has to feel real. The entire time, Grant Ward reminds himself that he owes Garrett. If not for his mentor, he would be in jail or dead. The lies he has told, the lies he will tell aren’t to further Hydra’s agenda. They’re to pay back his mentor. Sometimes he wishes he weren’t so damn good at it.

xxx

Coulson knows the coordinates that appeared on his badge are from Fury. And when they find the secret base in the Canadian wilderness, he’s both thrilled and concerned.

Agent Eric Koenig, the sole agent at the base, welcomes them to Providence as he shakes Coulson’s hand enthusiastically. He’s a big fan, and he presents Coulson with a lanyard as though bestowing a crown upon his king.

“Do we get one of those?” Skye asks.

“No. Only Agent Coulson is cleared for a lanyard. The rest of you will have to earn one.”

Skye, Fitz, and Simmons all exchange a look. May rolls her eyes.

“Is Fury here?” Phil asks.

“Sorry, no.” Koenig tells them that Fury did not make it out of D.C. “Also, you should probably know that The Fridge has fallen to Hydra.”

Skye’s face falls. Fitz Simmons look worried. Coulson orders them to try to contact him. After a few tense moments he responds. Skye’s relief is visible. She gives him the coordinates to Providence.

Koenig asks Coulson to walk with him to an area of the base that can only be accessed by those with a lanyard. When they are safely away from the others, Koenig reveals that Fury is alive. “Only a handful of people know. Your team cannot be told.”

“In particular reason why?”

“Well Hydra did try to kill him. He won’t exactly be safe if they learn he’s alive.”

“No one on my team is Hydra.”

Koenig nods. “That’s great that you have such confidence in them. But I don’t know them from Adam. And unless they get clearance, they are not to know that Director Fury is alive. Fury’s orders.”

Coulson nods as he thinks about May’s duplicity. He’ll keep Fury’s secret for as long as necessary.

xxx

Frigga is playing Call of Duty: Black Ops as Clint talks her through it. She scowls. “I don’t like it when the screen goes red like that.”

“I know, Ma, but it lets you know when you get hurt.”

He first called her Ma after getting off the phone with Natasha. Frigga had been so warm and sympathetic that it slipped out. He was embarrassed and apologized. She was thrilled and told him he must continue calling her that. She insisted, and so he had.

“Okay,” he tells her. “When you go up these stairs, there’s going to be a guy on the right. You need to shoot ‘im.”

“You telling me this, isn’t that cheating?”

“Nope. It’s called reconnaissance. We do it in real life all the time.”

The elevator door opens. Natasha, Steve, and Loki walk in. Clint immediately gets up and gives Widow a hug. Frigga rises, setting the controller on the table as the bad guy at the top of the stairs kills her in the video game. She walks to her other boys – Loki and Steve. She hugs each of them in turn. She does not hug Natasha only because Clint has not let her go yet.

“I am so relieved to see you safe and sound,” Frigga tells them.

“Where are the others?” Steve asks.

Hel, Kurt, Logan, and Bruce are at the pool. Thor is still in New Mexico. Frigga tells them about how those Hydra agents were handled. Tony and Pepper have remained in California with their friends.

“I need to call Tony,” Steve says with dread. It’s going to have to be a video call. He doesn’t want to do this using just voice. “I’ll be back.”

As he goes, Natasha calls to him. “You telling him about Howard?”

“Yeah. He has a right to know.”

“Know what?” Loki asks as he follows Steve.

Cap turns around and puts a hand to the chest in front of him. “I need to tell him first. Alone.”

There is a solemnity in the blue eyes that makes Loki decide not to push it. He nods once and returns to his mother.

Steve goes into his room and gets his tablet. He sits on the bed, takes a breath, and calls Tony.

“Hey! Look who’s alive,” Tony greets him. “You okay, Spangles?” His smile drops a little. “Was there a casualty I don’t know about?”

“No. I…”

“Then why so glum? We won. Yea team Cap.”

“Tony…Are you alone?”

“No,” he replies, drawing out the O. “Pepper is here. Say hello to Spangles, Pep.”

Pepper’s face is suddenly next to Tony. “Hi, Steve.”

“Hi, Pepper.”

“You okay?” she asks. 

“Yeah. Kind of. Tony, I need to tell you something.”

Tony’s eyebrow rises. “Uh-oh. That sounds ominous. What’s going on?” It reminds Steve so much of the billionaire’s father.

“It’s about Howard.”

The bearded face goes ashen. “He was Hydra.” Pepper’s arm wraps around him.

“What? No! Definitely not.”

Hope comes into the brown eyes. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. Tony, the accident…”

“What about it?”

Steve’s eyes look around before finally coming back to the image of Tony on his tablet’s screen. “Howard discovered Hydra had infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. He was going to expose them. But they found out.”

“It wasn’t an accident,” he realizes.

“No.”

Tony hands the tablet to Pepper and steps away. Her attention is completely on him, and only her chest and neck are visible to Steve.

“I’m sorry. I know I should have told you this in person, but I thought you’d want to know sooner rather than later.”

“Thank you,” she says absently and puts down the device.

Steve ends the call and takes a breath. He gets up and walks slowly back to the living room feeling emotionally exhausted.

Bruce, Logan, Hel, and Kurt are there. Additional chairs have been brought in so everyone has a place to sit. And though there had been three or four conversations going on, they all go quiet when Steve enters the room.

He goes to Loki who gets up and lets him sit. Then he pulls Loki into his lap. “There are a few things you need to know,” he tells everyone. He looks at Hel’s boyfriend. “Kurt, I’m going to have to swear you to secrecy. Actually, all of you need to swear not to disclose what I’m about to tell you. These aren’t our secrets to tell.”

Steve looks at each person in turn and receives a nod or a word of agreement.

“First, Nick Fury is alive.”

“No surprise there,” Clint says. “The man is like a cockroach.”

Natasha’s eyes widen as she glares at him.

“Second?” Bruce prompts.

“The Winter Soldier is my…” He stops as he feels the cracks forming again. He takes a breath. “Back in World War II during a mission, my best friend Bucky Barnes fell from a train. It was a very long fall, and I thought he…I thought no one could survive that. I was wrong. The Soviets captured him and turned him into an assassin, into Winter Soldier.”

“Jesus,” Logan mutters. “Steve, I…” He doesn’t know what to say. “I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, me, too.” He tightens his hold on Loki. “Good news is that Natasha used to work with him. She’s going to tell me what she knows so we can find him and bring him home.”

“Whatever you need, Cap,” Logan says.

Natasha is a little surprised he didn’t mention that she and Winter Soldier used to be lovers. But then she remembers that he’s Steve Rogers. Of course he wouldn’t tell them. It isn’t pertinent to the situation, and he probably thinks disclosing it would ruin her reputation or something.

“Anything else?” Bruce asks after a few moments of silence.

He tells them the truth about Howard Stark’s death. Bruce gets up to go call Tony in private.

Natasha turns to Steve. “Did you want to have that conversation now?”

Clint tells them, “No. Both of you are barely conscious. You need to rest. Natasha, you’re staying here. No arguments.”

“Clint is correct,” Frigga says.

“Thanks, Ma.”

“Ma?” Loki repeats as though the word disgusts him. He turns to look at his mother. “Are you adopting more children?”

“Are you truly vexed?” she asks, a twinkle in her eye.

“Not so long as I am still your favorite.”

She gives him a playful smile. “Now, Loki, you know I don’t have a favorite.” She turns more serious. “Now, the four of you must eat before you turn in. Logan and I will prepare some food while Kurt and Hel set the table.” She rises and starts to head to the kitchen. Then she stops. Looking over at her granddaughter and the two mutants, she says, “Come on. We don’t have all night.”

When the two couples are alone, Loki turns to Clint and says, “I leave you alone with her for one day, and she’s already adopted you.”

“What can I say? She has good taste,” Clint tells him.

“Yes, well apparently it’s declined a bit in recent years.”

“Personally, I’d say it’s an improvement.”

Natasha focuses on Steve. “What do you want to know?”

“Everything,” he replies. “Everything that might be useful in finding him.” He pulls out his notepad and pen and waits. Loki leaves his lap to make it easier for him to write.

She tells him what she can remember. Natasha remembers Winter Soldier telling her that they would make him sleep. He never described how. “I assumed it was a drug.” She looks down. “There were times when I wouldn’t see him for 9 months, maybe a year, and he’d think we had only been apart for a week. Other times he’d barely remember me. That’s when I knew they put him in the machine.”

“The machine?” Steve asks.

“They wiped him somehow, subdued him.”

He remembers something. “Kitten? Could you ask Logan to join us please?”

Loki nods and retrieves the mutant.

“Loki said you wanted to see me?”

Steve nods. “You said something about the government wiping your memory.”

“Yeah,” Logan says with a slight scowl. “Not my best idea to let them do it.”

The Captain asks him to describe what he remembers about the machine and the process and finally how Logan got his memories back.

When Logan is done with his story, Natasha continues with hers. Cap writes down everything, asks them both question after question. He needs information. He needs enough for Sam and him to at least know where to start looking. Russia is a big place and not exactly friendly. Later he’ll review maps with Clint and political structures with Loki and Pepper. He’ll ask Bruce and Tony for some tech. He doesn’t speak Russian, doubts Sam does either. He doesn’t want to ask Natasha to join him, so he’ll at least need a translation program maybe some good contacts. But for now he prompts and listens and writes.

Bruce comes out of his room and starts to join them. But then he hears the conversation and goes to help Frigga and the others in the kitchen instead.

Logan suggests Steve talk to Piotr and Illyana, also known as Colossus and Magik. They’re Russian and may be willing to join Steve’s team. He can talk to them if Steve is interested.

Cap asks about their powers, adding that to his notepad. He wouldn’t want to put them in unnecessary danger, but if they can take care of themselves it would be helpful to have a Russian speaker on the team. (He has no intention of asking Natasha to join them. She’s made her opinion on this very clear.)

They are done by the time dinner is ready. It isn’t as much as Steve had hoped, but at least it’s something.

xxx

Winter Soldier wakes up in his special chair. He used to hate this chair. The straps are around his arms and legs. This is a normal occurrence. He looks up at his current handlers. (He always seems to get new handlers.) 

They are speaking Russian. It always takes longer for his mind to switch to Russian than to English. It’s something he’s wondered about. He doesn’t ask why. He’s learned not to ask why. But now he thinks he might know. 

He remembers the man, the one who refused to fight him, the one who kept calling him Bucky. “The man – I knew him.”

“What man?”

It’s only after the handler speaks English that Winter Soldier realizes his own words had been in English. “The man I was supposed to kill.”

“You saw him earlier, fought with him. Failed to kill him then, too. That is where you know him.”

That’s not it. Winter Soldier knows that’s not it. His brow furrows as he tries to remember.

“He was your mission,” one of them reminds him. “You failed.”

“But I knew him.” He’s sure of it.

The neurologist doesn’t see how Winter Soldier could know Captain America. As far as he knows, the assassin has never been sent after the hero before. Perhaps it was during the war when Russia and America were still pretending to be friends. “You do not know him.”

General Alexei Koltsov sees the scowl on the deadly man’s face, the eyes glaring at the neurologist, silently saying that the doctor wrong. Those actions along with the facts that Natalia Romanova was involved _and_ that Winter Soldier failed his mission makes the next decision necessary. “Wipe him,” the General orders.

Winter Soldier aggressively takes the mouth guard between his teeth. His body tenses for what’s to come. Then his body is shaking with 85 volts of alternating current. The screams come unbidden, unwanted. It doesn’t matter what he wants. That’s the point of this exercise…to remind him whom he belongs to.

It stops for a brief glorious moment that is quickly taken away.

There is nothing but the pain.

“Who are you?” the neurologist asks him.

He tries to answer, but the mouth guard is still between his teeth. Someone roughly removes it. “Winter Soldier,” he replies, his eyes vacant.

“And who is this man?” A picture of Captain America is held up.

“My target.”

“Not anymore,” Alexei says. “Put him away.”

xxx

Loki closes the door of the bedroom and turns to Steve. “Bath or book or straight to sleep?”

Blue eyes look at him with a mixture of need and apprehension. “Punishment?”

Although Loki isn’t exactly in the mood, if that is what Steve needs then he will submit willingly. “Where would you like me?”

Steve shakes his head just a fraction. “Not you. Me. I need absolution, Kitten.”

“Then go see a priest,” the god says automatically. He’s too much in shock to consider his words carefully.

“I deserve to be punished.” He needs to be punished for what he put Bucky through.

“That’s not how this works.”

“It works how we say it works. Isn’t that what you told me when we first started this? It’s about what I want, remember? Please, Loki. I need this.” His eyes hold a sincerity that frightens the god.

“We could role-play,” Loki suggests. “You could be my servant or a gladiator or whatever you want.”

Steve gives him a sad disappointed smile and goes to the bathroom. He relieves his bladder then brushes his teeth.

“A bath would be very relaxing,” Loki suggests.

Steve rinses his mouth and leaves, stripping off his clothes as he heads to bed. 

“Fine. If you need me to absolve you, then I shall.”

Turning to his lover to make sure he’s serious, Steve gratefully says, “Thank you, Kitten.”

“On the bed, Soldier.”

Steve unmakes the bed then lies down, his stomach against the mattress. He spreads out his arms and legs, expecting to be tied down. Instead, his boxers get yanked off. It’s surprising and somehow makes him more nervous than before. He hears a drawer open and close.

“Are you sure this is what you want?”

“Yes.”

Loki moves Steve’s arms behind his back and ties them with one of the Captain’s neckties. Steve looks absolutely delectable, the strong muscles a contrast to the complete vulnerability the man is feeling, the maroon tie contrasting with the cream-colored skin. “You made a mistake, Captain.”

“I know.” He doesn’t like the feel of the binding around his wrists, but it could definitely be worse.

Loki gets the paddle and whacks the round ass with it. It feels wrong. “Are you allowed to make mistakes, Captain?”

Steve’s not sure what to say. In his mind he knows the answer is yes. But this mistake, this particular mistake should not have been made. He feels another sharp sting before pain begins to radiate over his ass.

“Answer the question, Captain. Are you allowed to make mistakes?”

“Not that one.” His muscles tense just before the paddle hits his ass.

“Wrong answer,” Loki says quietly. This isn’t right. This won’t give Steve absolution, but it’s what he wants. “Are you allowed to make mistakes?” His voice is harsher.

“No.” That earns him another spank. It reminds him of his father, not that his father spanked him a lot and certainly never like this. But still.

“Care to try again? No,” Loki decides. “You are far too hard on yourself. You’ll never admit to your humanity.”

The words sting worse than the paddle. Has he really lost touch with his humanity?

“You’re a fool, Steve Rogers. You’re a bloody fool who blames himself for not knowing what could not have been known.” Loki raises the paddle but finds he can’t bring it down. 

This feels wrong. The blond below him isn’t just a grand specimen of manly flesh to be used and abused. If it were early in their relationship, the first few weeks of it, the god could have seen him that way, could have easily played the role of dominant. He would have relished doing all manner of foul things to the hero with the strong muscles and gorgeous ass, making him squirm and cry and scream. But this is not any man now, not the morally perfect hero. This is Steve. His Steve. The man who doesn’t know when to quit. The man who saw him in a way no one else ever had. The man who opened him up with the gentlest of touches.

He puts the paddle aside. “This will not bring you absolution.” 

Steve doesn’t understand. He feels a weight on the bed. A hand caresses the back of his head, running through his hair. A slow, gentle touch travels down his spine vertebra by vertebra. “Loki.”

“You do not need pain, my Darling. You need forgiveness,” the god replies as his finger continues down the lower back.

“I want pain. I deserve pain.”

His finger having completed its task, Loki straddles the Captain, sitting just below Steve’s ass. “Well, as you are so fond of saying, I’m not here to give you what you want. I’m here to give you what you need.” He bends forward and places a gentle kiss on the back of Steve’s neck.

“Loki,” he pleads. The god responds by blowing some air along his skin, sending a shiver through his body. “Please.” He feels kisses down his spine. “Loki.”

“Hush, my Darling. I’m going to take care of you, such good care.” He unties the wrists only to place them over the Captain’s head and re-tie them. His hands slowly slink over the arms to the shoulders. Quickly getting some oil from the nightstand, he begins to rub it over the strong shoulders and back.

“I don’t deserve this,” Steve says miserably.

“Do I need to remind you of what you accomplished today?” Loki’s hands rub hard up the Captain’s back, making him groan as the tension is pushed out. “You brought down Hydra. You saved millions of people from being collateral damage. You saved your friends who were the actual targets. You avenged Howard Stark, your friend and Tony’s father. You helped a man remember who he was.”

“It was my fault he forgot,” Steve reminds him as the god knuckles a particularly large knot in an effort to break it up.

“It was not. No one could have predicted he would survive. You did your best, better than most.” His hands are traveling lower with each pass down the Captain’s back. “And you helped him remember. “We will find him,” he says as his hands cup Steve’s ass before moving back up. “We will rescue him,” he continues as his begins to massage that perfect ass. “We will bring him home and help him remember again.”

Steve shivers as a touch travels across his anus.

“We will be a family…you,” he says as his finger circles the puckered entrance. “Bucky. Me,” he says as his finger pushes in. “Thor. My children. The Avengers.”

“Our children,” Steve adds as he feels the finger begin to move in and out of him.

“Our children,” Loki repeats. He repositions himself so the he sits between the Captain’s now open legs. “And they will love you. All of them. How could they not?”

“I’m not…I’m not worthy,” the blond says between heavy breaths.

“We will judge that for ourselves.”

“Loki,” Steve sighs. This isn’t what he expected.

“Hush, Darling. We’re going to be a family. Families forgive.” The words make him think of Odin, and he adds a second finger with more force than he intended. 

Steve cries out and presses his head down onto the bed. “Don’t.”

“Don’t what? Don’t fuck you? You need to be reminded that you can’t control everything. But don’t worry. I’m not going to fuck you. I’m going to make love to you…sweet and slow and for oh so long.” He adds a third finger. “Your body will tremble with my name on your lips. And just as you are on the brink, I’m going to stop.”

The Captain’s body is already beginning to tremble. And when the fingers crook and brush against his prostate, he spasms.

Loki’s lips curl into a smile. He oils up his cock before pulling Steve’s ass up. Lining up, he pushes in just the tip, barely breaching that beautiful hole. He sighs with contentment.

Steve is lost in the need for more. “Please,” he begs.

The Trickster pushes in just a bit more then pauses before finally sheathing himself slowly into his lover’s ass. “My beautiful Darling, you feel so good.”

“So do you,” Steve admits.

Loki kisses Steve’s shoulder, runs his teeth over the skin there as he begins to slowly move his hips back and forth.

“I don’t deserve you.”

Steve’s words cause Loki to chuckle. “Only you could say such a thing and mean it.” His hand slides between the open legs. He starts to massage Steve’s testicles, causing a deep moan to escape the parted lips. “Your only crime was to be realistic, to assume a man who had fallen from such a height had died. Any reasonable person would have thought the same. And yet here you are wanting me to punish you for it.” He bends over and presses his lips to his lover’s ear. “Steve Rogers, I forgive you.”

The body below starts to tremble.

Loki stops moving. Five seconds later he pulls out completely. He gently repositions Steve onto his back, legs still open, wrists still tied. He places the strong arms around his neck and gives his lover a light kiss. The next kiss is a little deeper. The third is just a lick across the chapped lips.

The jaw drops open slightly, an invitation to the god above him.

An eager tongue enters that mouth as legs wrap around him. It takes longer than expected for Loki to line himself up again due to the other things occupying his attention. A squeeze from Steve’s legs tells him when he’s there again. He pushes in slowly. He relinquishes the mouth to see the emotion in the blue eyes.

It takes three thrusts before Loki finds his prostate again. But then the jaw drops open, and the brow furrows in guiltless pleasure. Loki hovers his palm over Steve’s cock. Tiny bolts of lightning pass between them, connecting hand to penis. Steve comes immediately, thrusting up with each surge of semen. It takes all of Loki’s strength not to come, too.

“Say my name,” the god whispers.

“Loki,” Steve moans.

“I absolve you of your sins, Steve Rogers.” A wicked smile plays at his lips. “Now you must absolve me of mine.” He starts to thrust hard, pausing several seconds before each one. He watches in fascination as Steve’s body starts to writhe from the stimulation of his prostate.

“Loki.” The word is spoken so softly, so reverently, it almost sounds like a prayer.

“This body. This soul. This spirit. All mine,” the god growls softly, slowly, thrusting on every other word. “I don’t like sharing.”

“But Bucky,” Steve breathes.

“Your sins are mine. Your ass is mine. Your cock is mine.”

“I’m not…I’m not leaving you, Loki. Not ever. But I have to…I have to find him.” Steve pushes his chest up into the touch working so harshly at his nipple. “Fuck.” It feels so amazing.

The hand leaves him, hovering over him until the glorious lightning starts again.

There is only the feeling of Loki above and inside and surrounding him in the most incredible bliss. He’s hard again, and he doesn’t know how that happened so quickly.

Loki pushes in harder, loving the look of sheer debauchery on Steve’s face. The long eyelashes are clearly visible as the eyes only open half-way before closing again.

“Loki,” he moans as he lifts whatever flesh the lightning palm is stimulating. “Loki. I love you. You know I love you.”

“Yes. But I can get quite possessive, almost as possessive as you.” His palm moves up to the Captain’s neck.

Steve tilts his head back to give Loki more area. Then the hand moves slowly down before coming to a stop over his right nipple. He can feel pre-come dribble out of his cock. “Loki, please.” He opens his legs wider, his tied hands scratching at the back of the god’s neck. “Please.”

“If you have to choose…”

Blue eyes fly open alight with a fire that had gone out of them. “I don’t have to choose.”

There’s his love. “If you did.” The bound arms pull Loki down and into a kiss.

Steve finally relinquishes him and says, “I don’t have to choose. I’m not letting either of you go. Do you understand?”

Loki nods quickly as his thrusts gain speed.

Their breathing is heavy and uneven and punctuated with tiny moans. The lightning palm is relocated to the place where they are connected, stimulating Loki’s cock and Steve’s anus and testicles.

Steve comes first by a couple of seconds, back arching, eyes closing, mouth open.

Loki holds Steve’s ass up as he thrusts through his own orgasm.

The Captain is relaxed, sweaty, content knowing that Bucky is alive and waiting to be rescued. He closes his legs once Loki slides out of his ass. He wraps his body around the god now lying next to him. Pressing his lips to his lover’s ear, he says, “As fun as that was, next time I’m fucking you.”

The god smiles. He certainly hopes so.

xxx

Natasha is in Clint’s bed. They lie next to each other in the darkness but don’t touch.

“Wanna talk about it?” Clint asks.

“Not particularly. “You?”

He shrugs at the darkness. “How much of what we did do you think benefited Hydra?”

“We can’t think that way,” she tells him. “Steve wants to go after Bucky.”

“I know. How do you feel about that?”

She shakes her head. “It scares me.”

“I bet.” He takes a breath. “Scares me, too,” he admits. “If Steve does manage to bring him in, rehabilitate him, what chance do I have?”

“Chance?”

“With you.”

Natasha looks over at him, reminds him that she’s not the same person she was when she was with Terry. “Odds are, he changed, too. You’re the one I’m with now, Clint. You’re the one I love. I don’t see that changing anytime soon.”

Clint’s heart feels lighter knowing that. “Good to know. And thanks for staying.”

“You made it sound like I didn’t have a choice.”

He gives the darkness a half smile. “Yeah, well, you know.”

“Yeah. I know.” There’s always a choice. It doesn’t always seem like it, but there is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there always a choice? I don’t know. I only know that all of these character’s choices have led them to where they are now. And Frigga is choosing to adopt all of the Avengers whether anyone approves or not.
> 
> A few of you have asked for clarification on the whole Bucky – Winter Soldier – Terry thing. Bucky Barnes as we all now know is the Winter Soldier. Natasha and Winter Soldier were lovers back when she was a Russian spy. Natasha started calling him Winter as a nickname (they way she calls Hawkeye Hawk sometimes). Then she eventually shortened it to ‘Ter (not Win) and ended up with Terry. Because who wants a boyfriend called Winny/Winnie. (Also, I was trying to keep it all mysterious when he first got mentioned.)
> 
> Thank you to Sybil Silverphoenix (ff) for reminding me to retrieve Cap’s shield from the water. Can’t have Cap losing his signature weapon.
> 
> Sam’s reminder that the man Winter Soldier/Bucky is today won’t be the same person that Steve and Natasha knew were actually the wise words of lily (ao3). They needed to be said. Thank you.
> 
> I couldn’t keep Steve completely mad at Natasha. And their make-up hug allowed for that little exchange between Loki and Fury. Both JayElem0 (ff) and DraconianFire (ao3) were hoping Steve and Loki would use more of Fury’s places for sex. This was a nod to those requests. That’s not to say it won’t happen. You know how Loki is. He could tell Steve they are at a friend’s house and it end up being Fury’s place.
> 
> There was a lot of love for Frigga last chapter. So we have a bit more of her here for skydancer2000 (ff), rhetoricai (ff), and many many others.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my recap of Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. JayElem0 wondered how the timelines would match. Hopefully the chapter provided some of the answer. Will Ward get what’s coming to him? You will have to find out. But heaven help him when Steve and Loki learn he’s Hydra.
> 
> When I started re-imagining the CA:TWS storyline, skydancer2000 asked if Steve would tell Tony the truth about what happened to Howard. Steve had to. He thought Tony deserved the truth and to know that his father died trying to do what was right. How will it affect Tony? We’ll have to find out.
> 
> After reading the last chapter, FireChildSlytherin5 (ff) thought it might be interesting if Steve knew about the mind-wiping machine and the cryogenic machine. Then I realized if anyone would know about mind-wiping machines it would be Logan. Once I wrote that in, I realized that Logan could help with other things, like suggesting a couple of Russian mutants who could serve as translators as well as valuable members of the team. (Guess I need to go read up on Colossus and Magik.)
> 
> Loki dominating Steve. At least three of you have been wanting a dominant Loki. And though I’m sure this was probably much more tame than kiingofthehiilll17  (ff), Natashamora (ao3), and Haighs (ff) wanted, it’s what Loki was willing to do. I hope it wasn’t too disappointing.
> 
> Just as skydancer2000 and FireChildSlytherin5 have both noted, Clint feels like the weakest link on the team. He needs some love. Frigga is helping. Natasha’s assurances I hope will also help. And if all goes as loosely imagined, he’ll get love from others as well. I decided to use his deafness from the comics here not to show him as weak but to show how strong he is. He is a regular guy with 80% hearing loss, and here he is, an Avenger, holding his own with these extraordinary people. And if that doesn’t make him extraordinary, I don’t know what does. Sorry, I’m suddenly overcome with Hawkeye feels.
> 
> Finally, a Guest on ff asked if Natasha and Bucky worked together in the Red Room as they’ve read in some fics. I do believe that is from the comics. You’re right, the movie did not mention that at all and instead made it seem like Winter Soldier was always part of Hydra instead of the Soviets. It’s the 1 thing I wished had been done differently in the movie, but I can understand why they didn’t include that.
> 
> Whew! Lots of notes this time around. Thank you again for joining me on this journey. I can’t believe how far we’ve come, a distance that would never have been accomplished without you. Virtual hugs to each of you! Until next time…


	122. To Cope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is still dealing with the aftermath of SHIELD's destruction and the revelation that it was infiltrated by Hydra
> 
> **Pairings:** Pepper  & Tony, Steve & Loki (explicit), Clint & Natasha, Tony & Thor, Melinda & Ward  
>  **Explicit Content:** Anal Sex, Shower Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Contains spoilers for Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episodes 19  & 20.

It’s just after two in the morning. Tony can’t sleep, and Rhodey’s place doesn’t have a lab. He takes Pepper’s phone to another room and sends her a text with his own phone telling her where he’ll be. He doesn’t want the notification to wake her. Once it does its text alert thing, he puts her phone back and goes in to Stark Industries.

Ten minutes after he’s arrived, JARVIS tells him Colonel Rhodes is on the phone.

“Rhodey.”

“Tony.”

“Is there a reason you’re calling me at it’s-too-fucking-early o’clock?”

“Yeah, because you decided to go to work at it’s-too-fucking-early o’clock.”

“It helps me think,” Tony tells him.

“I helps you avoid,” Rhodey corrects.

Tony is getting defensive. “How did you even know I was here?”

Rhodey had asked JARVIS to let him know if Tony showed up at one of the labs during the night. Tony is beginning to wonder whose side JARVIS is on.

“Yours, Sir,” the British voice replies. “You are my maker after all.”

“Uh-huh.” Tony’s voice clearly indicates he doesn’t believe his A.I. “Rhodey, shouldn’t you be sleeping with your wife right now?”

“Yes. Shouldn’t you be sleeping with your girlfriend?”

Pepper knows he keeps odd hours. He didn’t want to wake her. She has a big day tomorrow, and he didn’t want to fuck that up just because he can’t sleep.

“Okay that’s…kind of sweet actually,” Rhodey admits. 

“See? I can be sweet.”

“You can also be a pain in the ass.”

“One of my many charms,” Tony tells him. “Go back to bed, Rhodey. I’m fine.”

“You’re not. I’m sorry your parents were murdered, but that doesn’t change anything.”

“You’re right. Just means instead of fate taking them from me, Hydra did.” 

“You know what I don’t understand,” Rhodey says. “If they’re named Hydra, why is their logo an octopus?”

“One of the great mysteries of the universe,” Tony replies as he squirts some WD-40 onto a rusty joint in one of the lab’s robots.

“It makes no sense. They’re always talking about how many heads they have, but their logo is all arms.”

“Still a redundant system,” Tony notes. “Shit.” 

“What?”

“Redundant systems.”

“What about them?”

“Go to bed, Rhodey.”

Rhodey warns, “Tony?”

“I’ve got something I need to check. Good-night, Rhodey. JARVIS, hang it up.” Tony could try to figure it out here using the data from the dump, but he’s not sure he wants Stark Industries wrapped up in this if something goes wrong. He’s also morbidly curious and wouldn’t mind some fly time. He puts on the Iron Man suit and heads outside.

It feels good to be in the air, to feel the power he created propelling him through the night brightened by artificial light.

“Tony, you have an incoming call from Dr. Banner.”

Tony rolls his eyes. “Fine.” He talks first. “Banner.”

“Stark,” the voice gravelly with sleep replies. “You’re doing something stupid, aren’t you.”

“Not right now, no.”

“Do I need to call Rhodey?”

“Just spoke to him. Let me guess, you told JARVIS to wake you if I put on my suit.”

“Yep,” Bruce yawns. “But only if there was nothing that actually required you to put on the suit. So why do you have the suit on?”

“Thought I’d pay S.H.I.E.L.D. a visit.”

“I don’t think they’re open.”

“It’s S.H.I.E.L.D. They’re always open.”

“And what do you plan to do at S.H.I.E.L.D. that can’t wait till morning?”

“Research.”

There is a brief moment of silence before Bruce asks, “And you have to do this research with the suit on?” 

“No,” Tony admits. “But it’s quicker to get to Sacramento in the suit.”

There is another pause as though Bruce is trying to work out what he’s missing. “Does this research really require you to go to S.H.I.E.L.D.? Didn’t their database just get dumped onto the internet?”

“This is Fury we’re talking about. I doubt all of it got dumped. The man’s secrets have secrets. Besides, I’d rather not have it traced back to Stark Industries in case anyone is watching. There’s S.H.I.E.L.D. Gotta go. Bye.”

“I’m not hanging up just because you say bye. Would you at least wait for a decent hour and take Rhodey with you?”

“No.”

“Okay. Will you at least wait for me to get there so _I_ can go with you?”

“Nope.” He lands in front of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s Sacramento headquarters. “JARVIS, hang up on Bruce please.”

“My apologies, Dr. Banner.”

“Tony, wa-“

The mask retracts, revealing the handsome bearded face within.

“Didn’t expect Iron Man to show up,” a familiar voice says.

“Deadpool? What are you doing here?”

“Need some supplies. Thought I’d do a little robbing. It’s not like they need it anymore. You?”

“Thought I’d make sure there aren’t any copies of Zola stored anywhere.”

“Zola?”

“Think Wizard of Oz but instead of a man behind the curtain his consciousness is in a computer.”

“Oh. Max Headroom.” Deadpool holds the door open. “After you. So was that you guys?”

“Zola? No. S.H.I.E.L.D.’s downfall? Kind of,” Iron Man replies as he steps through the door.

Deadpool throws some ninja stars at the guard.

Iron Man destroys the small spinning weapons before they reach their target. “No killing people unless we’re sure they’re Hydra.” He turns to the guard as Deadpool pouts. He glances at the guy’s nametag. “Get out of here, Jackson. S.H.I.E.L.D. is done. There’s nothing to guard anymore.”

“Sorry, Sir, I can’t do that.”

Tony sighs. “If you don’t leave now, this guy is going to want to kill you.”

“I already want to kill him…unless he pays me,” Deadpool says. “How much you got?”

The guard looks confused. “You’re joking.”

“Nope.” Deadpool smiles, which is hard to see behind the mask.

Tony rolls his eyes. He blasts the guard’s desk with a repulser ray. “There. Now you can’t do anything. Now get out.”

“But money,” Wade whines as the guard leaves slowly then runs out.

“He’s a guard. He doesn’t have any.” 

“You guys totally destroyed a cottage industry you know. I used to make some nice cash selling S.H.I.E.L.D. secrets. Now it’s all out in the open.” They examine the directory on the wall. 

“Does your dad know you’re here?” Tony asks.

“Nope. Ooh, there. IT – Floor 4. Think Max Headroom could be there?”

“Zola,” he corrects. “Good a place to start as any.”

“Or you could try HR.”

They go to the elevator. Tony presses the up button. Wade presses the down one.

“Weapons are always in the basement,” the mercenary reasons.

“Really?” That’s not where Tony keeps his weapons. The elevator dings. It’s going down. “Don’t kill yourself,” he calls after Wade steps on.

“Don’t worry. Healing factor.”

“Oh, and if Hydra tries to hire you…”

“Take their money and tell Pop. I know. Toodles!”

The doors close.

The next elevator comes quickly. Tony steps inside and presses the number 4. The doors open again. The place looks kind of trashed. He waves to the few agents that are working at such an early hour as he makes his way to the office of the head of IT. There’s no computer in the office. The guy must use a laptop. No matter. He takes the LAN line and plugs it into the forearm of his suit.

Now to find any backup copies of Zola. “JARVIS, search through S.H.I.E.L.D.’s accounting records and find out who was paying the electric bill for Fort Lehigh.”

“Do you mean Camp Lehigh, Sir?”

“Huh? Yeah. Oh, and just because I’m suddenly paranoid, verify that S.H.I.E.L.D.’s data has no trojans or hidden evil geniuses in the data.”

“If you recall, you had me run a full analysis on the data as it was coming into our systems. Had there been any issues, they would have been caught then.”

“Good. Thanks, buddy.”

“Um, excuse me,” a woman wearing an Evil Dead 2 t-shirt and faded jeans says as she taps lightly on the doorframe.

“Yes?”

“Are you supposed to be here?”

He gives her his best smile. “I’m Iron Man. What do you think?” When she continues to give him an uncertain look, he asks, “Hey, wanna selfie?”

She smiles widely. “Hell yeah!”

“Mask up or down?”

“Up. Totally up. My friends will think you’re just a really good cosplayer otherwise.”

Just when they’re about to take the picture, Tony turns to her and asks if she’s with Hydra. She assures him she isn’t. JARVIS tells him her physiology does not indicate any deceit. He’s glad.

They take the picture, Tony throwing up the peace hand sign he’s been using since his convoy got blown up in Afghanistan. She thanks him and leaves. His smile drops immediately.

The A.I. finds records of the energy provided to Camp Lehigh. They were paid through a dummy corporation that when traced is owned by a company called Cybertek. Tony asks JARVIS to find all S.H.I.E.L.D. facilities whose utilities were paid by that dummy corporation or any other corporation associated with Cybertek.

He takes another two selfies with the IT folks as JARVIS works.

The A.I. comes back with a couple of possibilities: The closest is Walker Air Force Base outside Roswell, New Mexico. There is another in Berlin, Germany, called Krankenhaus Staacken.

“Good work, JARVIS. So we’ve got two abandoned military bases and one island owned by Hydra. You just know Zola has a copy of himself on that island. When the Avengers wake up, give them the intel and let them know I’m on my way to New Mexico. Thor is still there, right?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good. He and I can take care of it.”

“Sif is there as well as Victor Creed,” JARVIS reminds him.

“Jane will need them for protection. Hydra may try to come after them again.”

“Understood, Sir.”

Tony feels better now that he has a plan, something to do besides think about his parents’ death. He’s going to make sure Zola and Hydra never kill anyone’s parents ever again.

xxx

Steve is gone when Loki wakes up. He hates waking up to an empty bed. He should be used to it by now, but he isn’t. He looks at his phone for the time and asks JARVIS when Steve left. It’s only been 11 minutes.

Loki could stay in bed and try to sleep. But then he’ll just obsess over how Bucky’s reappearance will change everyone’s lives.

He could do another vlog, let everyone know he and Steve are okay. He looks around and remembers his computer is in the living room. That means getting up and putting on pants. Still, that’s better than lying where he is and thinking about all the ways Steve might leave him.

He grabs the top pajama pants from the drawer and puts them on. Then he rubs his green eyes as he heads out in his bare feet.

Tea is retrieved, and water put into the device that heats it quickly. His tea strainer is placed in his Captain America cup. Loose tea leaves are then put into the strainer. Finally the computer is turned on. As it boots up, the water finishes boiling and gets poured into the cup over the leaves. His timer is set for four minutes, his preferred brewing time for black tea.

Bookmark – YouTube. He’s still signed in. There’s his latest video and all of the comments. There are lots of messages of solidarity and concern for him and Steve. But the most voted up comment is one asking about Hawkeye. Is he okay? Was he in D.C. when the S.H.I.E.L.D. building was destroyed? They need to know that he’s okay.

Loki finds it both interesting and amusing. “JARVIS, is Clint awake?”

“He is. Mr. Barton is currently on the roof with Ms. Romanoff.”

Loki sends Clint a text asking him to come down. Then he prepares to record himself, though he does not start until his tea has finished brewing. Tea in hand, he sits down in front of his computer and begins.

“Hello, Mischief Makers. As you can see I am…in one piece. Steve is also physically fine. He’s out for a run. Clint Barton, it will please you to learn, was not in D.C. when S.H.I.E.L.D. collapsed. Our favorite archer appears to have quite the following. He is currently on his perch on the roof. If we’re lucky, he’ll make an appearance before I’m done recording. Then you can all see for yourselves.

“I want to thank you for your support. It’s been a rather momentous few days, and our world has been changed irrevocably. Yes, I was involved in what happened in D.C. Yes, the disclosure of all of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s secrets was planned but not by me. I was only a soldier in this one. The…Any agents whose identity was compromised, it was an unfortunate consequence. But I am sure you are highly capable and can extract yourselves. That is what most S.H.I.E.L.D. agents do, at least the best ones.”

The elevator opens, and Clint walks in wearing faded jeans and a white t-shirt. Natasha is with him wearing her clothes from yesterday. “You need something?”

“Yes. Over here.” Loki turns back to the cameras. “Now you can see for yourself that Clint is fine.”

“You recording?” Clint’s brow is furrowed in confusion.

“Yes. Say hello to your fans, Clint.” He takes a drink of his tea.

“I don’t have fans.”

“My commenters beg to differ.” He points out that top comment and repositions the computer to get Clint’s face.

“Very funny,” he says sarcastically.

“I’m fairly certain they are serious.”

“And I’m fairly certain you’re full of shit.”

“Fine.” Loki turns to the camera. “Mischief Makers, apparently Clint requires you to prove your love. Use your social media. Tag your submissions with, I don’t know, HawkeyeForever or something.”

“That’s stupid.”

“Then what do you suggest?”

Clint shrugs. Then he smiles, a wicked gleam in his eye. “Tag it HawkeyeCawCaw.”

Loki barks out a laugh as Natasha silently shakes her head and goes off to make coffee. The god turns back to the camera. “HawkeyeCawCaw it is. Well, Mischief Makers, you can see Clint is alive and as serious as ever. Now go prove to him how much you care. HawkeyeCawCaw. I’ll name this video that so everyone knows how it’s spelled. Then I want to see it on t-shirts and bumper stickers and anything else you can think of.”

Clint notices what Loki is wearing. “You didn’t wear those because of this did you?”

The god looks down and laughs. He’s wearing the Hawkeye pajama pants. “No. Purely coincidence.” He stands and shows the camera. “See? I’m a Hawkeye fan, too. I’ll have to change these to say your new tag.” He sits back down and looks up at Clint. “HawkeyeCawCaw? You’re positive?”

“HawkeyeCawCaw,” the archer says with a nod.

Loki turns back to the camera. “HawkeyeCawCaw.” He ends the recording. “You have issues, Mr. Barton.”

“You’re just now noticing?”

“Well, I do have plenty of issues of my own to deal with.” He looks up into the hazel eyes. “You and Natasha, are you okay?”

“Yeah. She says she wants nothing to do with Terry.”

“Terry?”

“Winter Soldier. You know, I’m usually the old lover that comes back and could wreck the current relationship. I can’t say I like being on this corner of the triangle.”

Natasha’s voice calls, “You guys know I can hear you, right?”

“I almost envy you,” the god tells the archer. “Tasha not wanting anything to do with Bucky,” he explains off of Clint’s look. He uploads the video to YouTube. “That’s how you spell it, correct?”

“Perfect. I almost hope this thing goes viral.”

“Careful what you wish for,” Loki warns. “You’ll have people yelling HawkeyeCawCaw at you on the street.”

Natasha walks over and puts a hand on Clint’s shoulder. “I honestly don’t think you could have chosen anything dumber.” He turns and gives her a kiss.

Loki busies himself with the computer.

“If I may interrupt,” JARVIS says. He gives the message Tony entrusted to him.

The three of them exchange glances. A series of questions helps them to learn that they are the only other people besides Tony who currently know this information, that Tony left for New Mexico about three minutes ago, and that Deadpool was in Sacramento at the same time Tony was and just left with quite a few S.H.I.E.L.D. weapons.

Clint turns to Tasha. “Can Tony and Thor handle New Mexico on their own?”

“If it’s anything like Camp Lehigh, then yes. As long as Tony doesn’t let it talk them to death.”

“Good thing Thor is with him then,” He says. “What? Like you two weren’t thinking the same thing.”

Loki argues with himself about whether to call Steve and interrupt his run or not. In the end he decides there is not enough urgency to justify it. They will fill him in when he returns. “Well, HawkeyeCawCaw? Where do you propose we begin?”

“I don’t create missions. I just carry them out.”

They turn to Natasha. “I’m pretty sure the God of Mischief should lead until Cap shows up.” Both men look at her as though she’s just sprouted two heads. “I’m a spy not a tactician.”

They both know she’s purposely selling herself short but don’t press the issue.

Loki drinks his tea as he thinks. “Between Berlin and Hydra Island, I think it’s safe to assume Berlin is the easier target. You two fancy a European trip? Or should we send Logan and Bruce.”

“We’ll go,” Tasha offers.

“Make it quick. I have a feeling we’ll want everyone for Hydra Island.”

Steve comes in sweaty and thirsty. “How come everyone’s awake?” He gives Loki a quick kiss. “HawkeyeCawCaw?” he reads on the computer screen thoroughly baffled.

“Hawkeye has fans,” Loki explains.

“Yeah. And?” Steve asks as he goes to get some water.

“That is to be their rallying cry.”

Natasha decides telling Steve about Tony’s theory is more important than Clint’s fans. Steve listens, his blood turning cold at the possibility of Zola continuing to live in other computer systems. When she’s done, he suggests, “We should get confirmation from Tony and Thor that that’s the case before running off to Berlin. Hydra Island should be a target no matter what Tony finds. But when we do that, I’d like to bring in Falcon, Cyclops, Storm, maybe the Fantastic Four. We can even use it to try out Piotr and Illyana, too.”

Natasha smiles at how he butchers the Russian names.

“And Spider-Man,” Clint suggests.

“Spider-Man is just a kid,” Cap replies. “I’d prefer not to babysit.”

“He may be a kid, but he’s a good fighter. He helped a lot during Namor’s rebellion.”

Steve shakes his head. “I’d rather he stay here and look after New York. Don’t want crime to think we’re taking a holiday.” It’s an excuse. If Peter were to get hurt, he’d blame himself. He has enough guilt, not to mention the fact that he doesn’t want to have that conversation with May and Ben. He turns to Loki. “How much of the compound do you remember?”

“Enough.”

“Start making a map. Hawkeye, see what you can dig up on the base in Berlin.”

“Natasha can do that,” Clint says as he pours coffee into three cups.

“Natasha needs to…You know what? Fine. Natasha, you dig up info on the Berlin base. Clint, you start searching for information on Hydra Island. Thanks,” the Captain says as he takes the cup. “Loki will probably remember a lot, but I doubt he saw the entire thing. Look for blueprints, work permits, whatever you can get.”

“Uh, can I get my original job back?” Clint asks.

Natasha closes her eyes and shakes her head. “Just ask JARVIS to help, doofus.”

“Oh, right.”

Loki catches Clint’s eye and smiles. “HawkeyeCawCaw!”

“I hate you,” the archer tells him.

The smile transforms into his innocent look. “But I’m a fan. I’m wearing Hawkeye pants and everything.”

Steve can’t help but smile at that. It gives him hope that after everything Loki and Clint can now joke with each other comfortably. He can’t help but wonder how Bucky will fit in here. He’s sure it will be awkward at first what with Winter Soldier and Natasha’s history. But he’ll come to fit in just like Loki does now. He gives Loki a warm kiss then excuses himself in order to take a shower.

As Steve is leaving, Clint asks, “Hey, Cap, what are you gonna do? After the shower,” he adds. He’s hoping he can give some of his assignment away.

Steve stops but doesn’t turn around to face them. “I’m going to find out who specifically Pierce paid to hire Winter Soldier.” He waits for a reaction that never comes. After several moments of silence, he tells them, “Say it.”

Natasha is the first to speak. “I’d tell you not to go down that road, but I know you’ll just ignore me.”

Clint shrugs and asks, “You don’t think Zola is more important right now? Or taking out Hydra once and for all?”

Steve turns and looks over at the archer. “I do. That’s why I’ve got three of the best Avengers working on it. And while they’re doing that, I’ll be looking for my friend.” Blue eyes look over at Loki standing there in only Hawkeye pajama pants. He waits, a little nervous about how his lover will react.

“I doubt he would have used S.H.I.E.L.D. funds or his own private account,” Loki says. “Hydra must have corporations through which it funnels its business. JARVIS may be able to help you identify them.”

He feels a flood of relief and love. “Thank you, Kitten.” If Clint and Natasha weren’t there, he’d have Loki in an epic kiss. But they are there, so Steve gives him a small grateful smile then leaves.

Five minutes later, Loki’s left arm burns with the message ‘Shower. Now.’ He shuts down the computer and excuses himself.

He hears the shower as soon as he opens the bathroom door. Walking in, he smiles as he sees the silhouette of the Captain through the shower curtain. Loki licks his lips before talking. “You called?”

“Take off the pants and get in here,” Steve orders.

Loki pulls down the Hawkeye pants and steps out of them. He hesitates. “I have to pee first.”

“Make it quick.” Steve pulls the curtain open just enough to watch him stand in front of the toilet, hold his cock, and piss into the basin. 

He flushes. (No need to worry about the hot water here.) When he turns to the bathtub, the curtain is back in place. He opens it slightly and steps in. He smiles at the sight of Steve standing there naked, water running over the gorgeous body. “Hello, Darling.”

“Hello, Kitten.” Steve grabs him by the back of the neck and pulls him into a kiss, pressing their bodies together.

The water is warm. The touch even warmer. The desire behind the touch is warmer still.

The kisses are languid. And when Loki starts to suck on his tongue, Steve pulls it back, teases him with it using short licks. He gently tugs on the god’s lower lip with his teeth before sucking on it and tugging it again.

“Steve,” Loki sighs.

The artist pulls back and gives his love a half smile. “I promised I’d fuck you.”

Loki leans in for another kiss, but Steve pulls away.

Steve bops the god’s nose lightly. “Bad Kitten.” This causes Loki to pout, which makes Steve give him a kiss. “I love you,” he breathes against the Trickster’s lips.

“I love you back.”

Long, slow kisses resume between them. Steve’s fingers slide into the dark hair as the kisses become more insistent. He needs Loki to feel how much he loves him.

Loki’s hands rest on Steve’s hips and pull him gently closer. A breathy moan escapes the god’s throat when he feels his lover’s erection press against his own. The warm lips move away from his, tracing his jawline to his ear, sucking his earlobe between them. “Steve,” he prays.

“Lo-ki,” the artist responds softly, enunciating each syllable with relish before running his tongue along the inner ridge of the ear.

The god can’t help but move his hips. He clumsily grabs the shower gel and squirts some in his hand. That hand slips between them, taking their cocks and beginning to stroke.

“That’s my job, Kitten,” he says as he pulls the hand away.

“Steve.” It comes out as a plea.

The artist starts to finger his lover’s anus, dipping the tip of his finger within the tight hole. He goes in a bit more with each stroke, aided by the movement of Loki’s hips. He turns the god and presses him against the shower wall, his chest to Loki’s back.

He runs his teeth over the shoulder in front of him.

Loki widens his stance. It is both an invitation and way to stabilize himself. He feels a second finger enter him. He moves his hips in an effort to get them further in. Steve’s lips are against the side of his mouth.

“My beautiful Kitten,” Steve breathes as he adds a third finger, crooking them at an angle and moving them around until he feels Loki tense around him. He pulls them out. “Ready?”

“No.”

“No?”

“I’m afraid,” Loki admits. It’s easier to say the words without looking at the shining Captain.

Brow furrowing in confusion, Steve asks, “Of what, Kitten?”

“Of losing you. Of losing you to Bucky.”

It breaks Steve’s heart. He wonders how many times Loki has loved someone only to have that person leave him. “You won’t lose me to Bucky. Not ever.”

“I already am.” He feels a kiss to his head.

“Never. I love you, Loki. I will always love you. You’re the most complex beautiful creature I have ever met.” His hand moves slowly to Loki’s cock. “You bring things out in me…You make me want. You make me desire.” He lines himself up to enter his love. “You make me need. I need you, Loki. I need my Kitten. I need to feel you around me.” He slowly begins to push in.

“I love you,” Loki breathes.

“I love you back.” He pulls out slowly then slides back in again, going in deeper. His body undulates in a gentle flowing rhythm, his mouth tasting Loki’s shoulder and the water flowing down it. His free arm wraps across the god’s chest.

Loki turns his head as far back as he can. Steve takes the hint and claims his god’s lips as his body continues to express his love. His mouth moves to the back of Loki’s neck. The body in front of his is moving with him now, gliding back whenever he pushes forward.

Streams of water continue to flow over their bodies as they continue their slow sensual dance. Steve’s forehead rests against Loki’s hair, breathing in his scent as water drips from his open lips and chin. All that can be heard is the water hitting the tile and their deep breaths.

A shuddering gasp comes from the god when his lover’s cock glides over his prostate. “Steve,” he moans, trying to increase the tempo.

“Sshh.” The artist kisses his lover’s ear then gently bites his shoulder.

Loki’s hand reaches back, grabbing Steve’s ass, pulling him closer with each forward thrust. He moans. The pressure on his shoulder is increasing, letting him know that Steve is close. The thrusts are becoming more insistent. He claws at the artist’s thighs and ass. The bite is starting to hurt, and the hand on his cock is stroking harder. He’s close. “Yes,” he breathes. It’s followed by a wanton moan. His hand grips the ass tighter, his fingernails digging into the firm flesh. He feels the thrusts going deeper. He bites his lip as his body begins to tense.

Steve is pouring all of his love into Loki. He can feel the god’s body constrict, knows they are close now. He wants to come together, to find ecstasy together. He slows down, goes deeper as he sucks on the shoulder he’s been biting.

Blue eyes close as his mouth opens in a silent moan. The moan he hears is not his own. He holds Loki tighter as he thrusts his semen deeper into his lover whose own orgasm is shuddering through his body.

Steve kisses the shoulder that now has a clearly visible print of his teeth. He steps back and washes Loki’s back and ass as the god remains with his forehead against the wall tile. He turns him gently around and washes his front, including the deflated cock that was in him the night before. He hopes this was as good for Loki as last night was for him. Steve quickly washes his own cock and shuts off the water. His attention returns to his lover. “You okay, Kitten?”

“Better than okay. I’m loved.”

“You are. But promise me,” he asks as he caresses Loki’s cheek, “promise me that if you ever feel you aren’t or that I’m neglecting you that you’ll tell me. None of this passive aggressive crap, okay? I need you to tell me flat out. Do you promise?”

Loki swallows. He isn’t exactly good at not playing games. “I’ll do my best.”

Steve nods and gives him a kiss before opening the shower curtain and getting the towel to dry each other off.

xxx

Iron Man knocks on Thor’s hotel room door. “Wake up, Big Guy,” he mutters under his breath.

The door opens a couple of inches, revealing Thor’s blue eye looking red and sleepy. “Tony?” He opens the door wider and stands naked in front of it. “What are you doing here? And why are you wearing your armor?”

Tony allows himself a look at his former lover as he says, “Good morning to you, too, thunder god. I’m here on Avengers business. Suit up and meet me downstairs.” He takes another look and smiles. “Looking good there, Thorston. Now hurry it up.” He turns and walks down the hall.

Thor rubs his eyes and closes the door. He puts on his Asgardian garb, grabs Mjolnir, and heads to the lobby. Tony is seated in one of the chairs. “So you have managed to see me naked once again, Stark.”

“From what I hear, that isn’t exactly difficult.” Though he does wonder if he should hang out on the Avengers floor more often.

The god can’t contradict that. Instead he moves on. “What is our assignment?”

Tony fills him in as they head outside. It’s dark. There isn’t even a hint of the coming dawn.

“The man exists in the computer? Like in your video games?” Thor wants to understand exactly what they are dealing with and why it is deemed a threat.

“Kind of but not really. He’s sentient. He put his consciousness in the computers.”

“And why is that bad?”

“Other than the fact that he’s the real head of Hydra and has been using S.H.I.E.L.D. for his own nefarious means?”

Thor thinks about that. It takes longer for him to think at such an early hour. “But S.H.I.E.L.D. is no more, yes? So the threat has greatly diminished.”

Tony is getting frustrated. “He’s bad, okay? He had a bunch of people killed. He needs to be stopped.” After a breath he adds, “He had my parents killed.”

“You wish to avenge your parents. This I understand. Let us go, Man of Iron. Let us find this Zola and strike him down.”

The smile on Tony’s face is the first genuine one he’s had since Steve called him. Sure the smile is at the anticipation of destroying Zola, but he’ll take it. “Giddie-up.” The faceplate comes down. A moment later, the two heroes are in the air and heading for Roswell.

JARVIS is navigating, correcting Iron Man’s course as needed in order to land at Walker Air Force Base. They meet no resistance when they do land.

It’s dark and eerie. Iron Man uses infrared to see.

“Where to now, Iron Man?”

“Good question. How did Cap and Widow find him?”

JARVIS’ voice asks if he should call New York.

“Yeah, do that,” Tony says.

“Do what?” asks Thor, who cannot hear JARVIS.

“Call New York.” Tony replies.

Natasha answers and tells them that Cap spotted two buildings whose proximity was against regulations.

Iron Man and Thor look at each other. There is no way they are going to know that. “Uh, JARVIS, is there anything unusual about this base?”

“Searching.”

Thor asks after Pepper while they wait. Then Tony asks after Jane and Sif. Next he notes how it seems things are going well between Thor and Storm. Thor agrees that they are. Storm wanted to come to New Mexico, but she has to prepare the school for the new year. “I was hoping to take her to Asgard tomorrow, but it doesn’t appear that will happen.”

“Don’t fret it, Muscles. If I’m wrong, then I’m sure Sif can take care of Jane. If I’m right, I can bring someone else to Berlin and Hydra Island. Hold on. JARVIS has something.”

JARVIS found an anomaly between the Air Force base plans on file and the aerial view taken as Iron Man flew in. He directs Tony to the building in question. Thor follows.

It looks just as abandoned inside as it does outside. It takes a while to find the secret elevator, something Natasha and Steve will later tease them about. They head down once Tony overrides the security.

Tony has JARVIS send the images to the Avengers Floor of Stark Tower. Natasha verifies that it looks eerily similar to the room she and Steve were in.

They find the USB port. Tony pulls out his USB connection and plugs in.

A green cursor appears on the old timey screen.

‘Hello, Iron Man.’  
‘Hello, Thor.’

“Hello, Zola,” Tony says as he unplugs his suit from the port.

Another screen comes on showing static that dissolves into the image of Armin Zola’s face. “So you’ve heard of me,” Zola’s voice says.

“Yeah, I’ve heard of you. Now I’m going to destroy you.”

The image of the scientist laughs. “As if you could destroy me.”

“Watch me.” The faceplate comes down. He points his palm at a large computer with reel-to-reel tape. He shoots. The computer sparks and fizzes. Also, there’s a big hole in the center of it.

“Is that supposed to scare me?” Zola asks.

“Nope,” Tony says. “That’s just a taste.” He turns to the God of Thunder. “Thor, let’s light it up.”

“With pleasure.”

Tony lets off a barrage of missiles that destroy a quarter of the computers. Thor summons the lightning and fries another quarter. Tony holds out his palms and releases the repulsor rays. More computers go down. Mjolnir goes through a few more. In the end, it takes less than 10 minutes to destroy them all.

Iron Man sits on the floor. The faceplate goes up, and brown eyes look at the remnants of what used to be Arnim Zola.

Thor sits down next to him. “It is a just end.”

“Tony,” Bruce’s voice asks, “are you okay?”

“Fine. Is Steve there?”

“Right here, Tony,” the Captain’s voice replies.

“I’m going to Berlin.”

“No, you aren’t. You’re going to Pepper. Then you’re going to help us with intel on Hydra Island. We’re going to need all hands on deck for that one.”

“And Berlin?”

“Belongs to Clint. He chooses who goes with him. But it won’t be you.”

Tony scowls. “And that’s because…?”

“That’s because I need you focused on Hydra Island. If we’re taking down Hydra, we have to take down that island. I need to know what sort of defenses we’ll be facing. Think you can handle that?”

“Yes, Sir, Captain Rogers, Sir.” Tony gives a mock salute that no one other than Thor can see. “When do you think we’ll hit the island?”

“Not sure. I want to be prepared. And I think we should call on some of our friends for help.”

“Friends? We have friends?” Tony asks.

“Logan. Sam. Storm. Scott. The Fantastic Four.”

“Okay, yeah, I get it. You don’t think that’s overkill?”

“You find out about those defenses, and then we’ll decide who to invite.”

“Right. Yeah. Iron Man and Thor signing off.” He and the god remain sitting on the ground for a while. “Guess you’ll want to be getting back to Jane or Storm or whomever.”

“Sif and Victor guard Jane. Storm will be busy with school preparations. I can stay as long as you need.”

“Thanks, Big Guy.” Funny, now that it’s done, he doesn’t feel any better. Well, he feels a little better.

They sit in silence for a while.

“What were your parents like?” Thor asks gently.

Tony thinks back. He remembers his father being an ass with a drink in his hand and talking about whatever new thing he was trying to invent or about the old days with Captain America and the Howling Commandos. Tony often wondered if his father wished he had been more than just an honorary member of the unit. His mother was warmer but not overly so. She was more concerned with the parties they used to throw than in her son. At least that’s what if felt like. But when she was with him, she was completely with him unlike his father.

All of this and more pour out of the billionaire. Thor listens, sometimes giving an anecdote of his own family if there is something similar. Mostly he listens.

When they finally leave the bunker, they are surprised to see that the sun is partly visible in the distance, rising in yellows and oranges. They hug briefly, neither man wanting to tempt fate. Then they fly their separate ways.

xxx

Clint doesn’t know who he should take to Berlin. He kind of wants to call Mockingbird or Agent 13 to help him destroy Zola. They were screwed as much as he was. But he doesn’t really want to travel with either of them. He should probably ask Natasha. It’s the most logical choice. She’s probably expecting it. So why is he hesitating?

He actually considers asking Logan, which is kinda weird. But, hey, bro road trip. Might be fun.

Why hasn’t he asked Natasha?

Steve sits next to him. “I can send someone else to Berlin.”

“No. I want to go.”

“You don’t look like a man who wants to go.”

Hazel eyes turn to the Captain. “And how many things have you done in the past few days that you didn’t want to do?”

Steve nods. “Have you decided who you want to go with you?”

Clint is a little surprised. “You’re not assuming it’s Natasha?”

“She got to see him be destroyed when I did. You’re thinking someone else might need to see that, too.”

“You have someone in mind?”

“Not my decision.”

Hawkeye rubs his eyes. “I’m asking for your opinion, Cap.”

“Coulson.” There is no hesitation in the answer.

It’s a good idea. Clint is embarrassed he didn’t think of it himself. “Happen to know where he is?”

Steve tells him Fury knows. Over the phone Fury tells him Coulson is busy and doesn’t need to be contacted right now. Clint asks Fury if he wants to go to Berlin and destroy the Zola there. He doesn’t know what possessed him to ask the former Director. He can’t take the offer back now. That doesn’t matter, though, since Fury tells him he’s busy, too.

“You could ask Rhodey,” Bruce suggests. “Or you could tell Steve you don’t want to go.”

Is that it? Does he not want to go? Maybe he just doesn’t want to see for himself who he’s been working for (other than Fury) all these years. Seeing it will make it real. He doesn’t want it to be real. It’s stupid since he knows it’s real anyway. Clint finds Natasha. “Want to go to Berlin?”

“Dunno,” she replies. “I expected to be asked a while ago. Decided to make other plans when you didn’t.”

“Cancel ‘em. Come with me.”

She looks up into his hazel eyes and sees the focus in them that usually only comes when he’s aiming. “When do we leave?”

xxx

Coulson, Fitz, Simmons, and Triplett return from their mission to recapture one of the escaped prisoners that had been held in The Fridge. The fugitive ended up dying, which is just as well since there is no secure place to house someone like that. But when they get to Providence, they find the Bus gone and the base empty.

The internal camera footage was all erased. All they have is one camera in the hangar that records whenever there is movement. It shows Melinda May leaving on foot. Phil thinks that’s probably for the best. He knows she isn’t Hydra, but he also can’t trust her anymore, not in the way he used to. A few minutes later, they see Ward and Skye holding hands and heading towards the Bus. That’s it. That’s all they have.

Coulson insists on watching the video 10 times.

There is no sign of Koenig. They can’t figure out what happened to the agent. It’s like he just disappeared.

Jemma decides to make pancakes. It will give her something to do, and they have to eat. She leaves them, heading for the kitchen. Fitz follows her out, a little jealous of the relationship developing between her and Agent Triplett.

Coulson and Triplett remain, going over what they know, trying to see if they can get the lost footage back.

A scream makes Coulson and Triplett run to the food storage room. Inside, Jemma is staring up at the body of Agent Koenig. His eyes are open, and there’s blood dripping from the body.

“Sorry,” she tells them. “The shock of it…”

Leo stumbles in, his eyes glazed over with disbelief. “Ward…” He can’t finish the sentence.

“Fitz?” Coulson asks, worry in his eyes and voice.

The young scientist points in the direction he came from and walks back to the bathroom as though in a daze. Words have been scratched into the picture hanging above the sink.

‘WARD IS HYDRA’

He looks at Jemma, his eyes pleading with her to tell him it’s not real.

Simmons turns to her boss. “I need to examine the body.”

Coulson and Triplett move Koenig to a gurney. Simmons performs an initial examination. There is a puncture wound on the body’s neck where the blood was coming from. It’s obvious he was murdered and by someone taller than him. Between that and Skye’s message, they already know who the killer is.

Leo refuses to believe it. Ward is their friend. He saved Simmons. Yes he had been a jerk at the beginning, but he got better. They became friends, family. There had to be another explanation.

“Fitz, stop,” Coulson orders. “Ward is Hydra. The sooner we accept that, the better. Right now, Skye is in danger. We have to get her away from him. I need you to track her. Can you do that for me, Fitz?”

The scientist shrugs, feeling too small and incompetent for everything that is happening.

Coulson tells him to concentrate on that one task – find Skye. “You’re the best, Fitz. You wouldn’t be part of my team if you weren’t. Now I need you to find Skye. Can you do that?”

Leo nods and gets to work.

“Jemma?”

“Skye is extremely intelligent,” she tells her boss. “I’m sure she’ll be find a way to handle him until we can get to them.”

He’s grateful for her optimism. But right now he kinda wishes May was with them.

xxx

Pepper hugs Tony as soon as he walks into her office. He holds her tight, grateful that Steve refused to let him go to Berlin.

“I’m sorry.”

She pushes him away and slaps his arm. She pulls him into another hug. “You’re impossible.”

“I know.”

“I love you.”

“I know that, too. Still amazes me.”

“Did it help?”

“Kind of. Thor helped. It was good to see him.”

Pepper asks if she should be jealous. He assures her she shouldn’t.

There is a knock on the door. “Ms. Potts? You have a meeting in five minutes.”

She nods and thanks her assistant. She presses the side of her finger to each of her eyes to blot away the tears without ruining her make-up. “Stay here,” she tells Tony. “I won’t be long.”

“I’m gonna go to Malibu.”

“No. Wait for me. Go to the lab.”

“I’ve got some research Cap needs me to do.”

Pepper tells him he can do it from here. He tells her he’d prefer to be home. She hardens her voice. “Tony, you’re staying here until I’m done. If you aren’t here when I return, I will be very angry.”

“How angry?”

“I’ll send Rhodey after you, and you know he doesn’t want to be away from Rae right now. Not to mention that I will punish you in a way you will not like at all.”

Scowling, he nods. “Okay fine. Go to your meeting. I’ll see you after.”

She gives him one last kiss then grabs her computer and leaves.

Tony gets out of his Iron Man suit and heads up to the labs. He tries to find an empty area, but there aren’t any. But there is one with only two people in it. Both are on the young side. The guy has shortish blond hair and nerdy glasses. The woman has long dark dreadlocks and glasses with thick, dark rims that contrast with her olive skin. “Mind if I crash your party?”

They look up. Their eyes get big with recognition. “Uh, no. Not at all,” the woman says. She smiles brightly. “It is your building, right?”

“Technically, it’s Stark Industries’ building. But yeah.”

“Cosima,” she says as she sticks out her hand. “Cosima Niehaus.”

“Well that’s an unusual name,” he says shaking her hand. He turns to the guy. “And you are?”

“Uh, Scott Jameson, Sir.”

“Well, Scott, Cosima, I’ve got some research I need to do, and I do that best with some music. Hope you don’t mind.”

“Ooh, can I pick it?” the woman asks.

Tony is a little taken aback by the hippie chick. “Uh, sure. Why not. As long as it isn’t some adult contemporary shit.”

“Oh, God no. I was thinking more Bob Marley.”

“How about Rolling Stones instead. I can’t get into Marley unless I’m smoking a little…” He presses his index finger and thumb together and holds them in front of his lips.

She smiles. “California is a medical marijuana state,” she points out.

“Don’t tell me. You have glaucoma.”

Cosima shrugs. “Just a little bit.”

“What kind of research do you do here?”

“Genetics.” She explains they are looking at genetic sequencing and not at mutation.

“And you have a little bit of glaucoma. And you have your medicine with you?”

She nods in a very fluid, groovy way as she gives him a half-smile.

“Pepper’s gonna kill me when she finds out, but what the hell. Let’s put on some Bob Marley.”

xxx

It takes a long time for Ward to realize that Skye is stalling him. He only figures it out when a bunch of cops start entering the Los Angeles diner they are at. Her plan almost works. Almost. But Ward is Hydra trained by S.H.I.E.L.D., and he manages to escape the LAPD…with the help of the assassin Hydra created for themselves. (A pet project of Garrett’s so that they wouldn’t have to keep hiring Winter Soldier for their major assassination needs.)

They recapture Skye and take her back to the Bus. Deathlok (the assassin) threatens Ward’s life in order to get the computer whiz to decrypt the information on the hard drive. As much as she wishes she could say no, Skye can’t be responsible for someone’s death.

“The key isn’t latitude and longitude. It’s altitude. We have to get up in the air in order for me to unlock it,” she tells him.

“Thank you,” Deathlok says. He releases Ward and goes to the cockpit.

From the floor, Ward tells Skye he’s surprised she didn’t let him die.

“Yeah, well, I’m not like you. I have a heart and a conscience.”

“I wasn’t lying about what I feel for you,” he tells her. “You’re special, Skye. You make me wish…”

“What? That you weren’t a lying piece of shit? Well wishing isn’t enough.”

They don’t speak again until they are at the altitude needed to decrypt the hard drive. Skye does this, scowling the entire time, but secretly adds a little something in retaliation. “Done,” she tells Ward. “Happy now?”

“It’s not about my happiness.”

“No, it’s about Hydra taking over the world. Well congratulations. I guess you’re one step closer to that dream.”

Ward gets up and excuses himself. He’s going to go tell Deathlok they have what they need. He grabs the hard drive and walks out, not wanting Skye to destroy it while he’s gone.

Coulson remains in his hiding place behind the SUV. He waits until Ward is up the stairs then goes to get Skye. 

“Coulson?” She can’t believe it’s really him.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, but they made me decrypt the hard drive.”

“That’s okay. Let’s just get you out of here.”

As they walk towards the cargo door, a voice says, “Stop!” It’s Ward. He came back to try to apologize again to Skye.

Phil turns to the young woman with the dark eyes. “You trust me?”

“Yeah,” she says with apprehension.

“Good. Then on my mark, get into Lola. Ready…and…mark.”

They sprint towards the car as Ward starts to fire at them. The cargo door slowly begins to open. Coulson starts Lola’s engine. He tells Skye to buckle u, then drives out of the Bus and into a freefall.

The vertical stabilizers aren’t coming online. He fiddles with the controls as the ground comes ever nearer.

“Any time, Coulson!”

Finally the thrusters come on, and they land hard in a parking spot.

The parking attendant walks up and says, “That’ll be $20.”

“We were just leaving,” Phil tells him and drives away.

There are hugs all around when he and Skye return to the motel his team is currently making their base. She tells them about the virus that she created. Unfortunately it requires activation. “I need to plug in to one of the computers on their network. Any computer. We just need to find one.”

“Cybertek,” Melinda May says as she steps out from behind some bushes. Fitz, Simmons, and Skye are ecstatic to see her. “Tony Stark found a connection between them and Hydra.”

“Then we go to Cybertek,” Fitz deduces.

Coulson stands. “Why are you back, May?”

“I knew you would’t trust me unless I proved myself to you.” She throws a USB drive at him. “There’s my proof.”

“What is it?” Skye asks.

“Proof that she was following Fury’s orders,” Coulson says. He looks at her, remembers everything they’ve been through, everything she’s been through. “I don’t need to see it,” he decides.

There are times Melinda wishes Phil weren’t so…Phil. It makes it so hard not to love him. But he’s her boss. Not to mention the fact that he’s with Jackie. Melinda suddenly feels guilty about flirting with Sam but also wants to talk to him, to lose herself in his bright smile and kind eyes. But that wouldn’t be fair to him any more than it was fair to Ward. Of course with Ward there was an understanding that it was just sex, nothing more. With Sam it would get far more complicated. None of that is particularly relevant right now though. What is relevant is Phil.

May gives Coulson a short nod.

The four other team members look from Coulson to May and back again.

“So…Cybertek?” Skye asks.

“Cybertek,” Coulson confirms. Then he takes May aside and tells her who Ward really is. And though her face remains stoic, he can see the anger in her eyes. He almost feels sorry for Ward. Almost. 

xxx

Loki sets a fresh cup of coffee next to the Captain who is looking intently at a map of Russia. Steve grabs his wrist and pulls him into his lap. Wrapping his arms around the god’s middle, Steve nuzzles his neck and breathes him in before placing a kiss against the cool skin.

“Have I told you how grateful I am that you’re here?” Steve asks.

“No. But I suspect you are as grateful as I am. Logan and I discussed ordering pizza for dinner. Would that be fine?”

“Mm-hmm. Clint and Natasha are on their way to Berlin.”

“Good. And is Tony working on Hydra Island?”

“Yep.”

Loki touches the map. “And you are beginning your search for Bucky.”

Steve kisses the god’s shoulder. “Yep.” His voice is ever so slightly tense.

“Any thoughts on Logan’s suggestion to include Piotr or Illyana?”

“I’d like their help. But we have to take care of Hydra first.”

“Then should your map not be of Hydra Island?”

“Have you made one for me yet?” Steve asks.

“I’m working on it.”

“Good. But until you and Tony and get me some information, I’m working on this.”

“So long as that’s not the only thing you will be working on.”

Steve smiles. “Don’t worry, Kitten. I’ll still be working on you.” He presses his lips against the god’s ear. “With my tongue over every inch of your body.” He licks the god’s ear then smiles as he feels Loki lean into him.

“Will I be bound?”

“With tight ropes that wind about your body, suspending you from the ceiling, putting you completely at my mercy. Your arms, your legs – immobile. The ropes digging into your skin. And a vibrator up –”

“We getting’ pizza or what?” Logan’s voice comes before they see him.

The Captain swats Loki’s thigh, a silent request for him to get up.

“Pizza yes,” the god calls with a scowl as he continues to sit on the soldier’s lap. He watches the mutant continue to the kitchen. He turns and gives Steve a kiss. Softly he says, “If you don’t do those things to me, I will be very disappointed.”

“After Hydra is dealt with.”

“Fine. But if you do not, I _will_ take.” Loki gets up and joins Logan to select a pizza.

Steve’s focus returns to the map, but all he can see is Winter Soldier’s face. He replays the memory over and over again in his head, the blank stare, the uncertainty, the glimmer of recognition, the men taking him away. Steve rubs his eyes then looks at the map again.

xxx

Tony sends Scott out to get snacks from the vending machine. He comes back with an assortment of candy bars, chips, and powdered donuts. The billionaire grabs some chips and rips open the bag as The Rolling Stones plays over the speakers.

The three of them crowd around one of the large monitors and look at satellite images of Hydra Island that Tony then deconstructs and reconstructs into a topographical map with an overhead view and several side views.

He tells JARVIS to turn down the music and call Loki.

“Yes, Tony?” the god’s voice answers.

“Lokitty! Head to Bruce. I’m sending maps for you to label.”

Cosima and Scott giggle at the nickname.

“Tony? Who is there with you?”

“Just some new friends. No one for you to worry your pretty little head about, Snape.”

“Fine. I’m heading to Bruce now. Shall I call you back when I arrive?”

“Nope. Hey, I saw Thor naked today.” He smiles at Cosima.

She shrugs as Loki says, “How nice for you.”

Tony shrugs back at her.

“I’d rather see Black Widow naked,” she tells him, her smile almost challenging.

“I’ve seen her naked, too,” Tony tells her proudly. “She’s drop-dead gorgeous.”

“And I have also seen her naked,” Loki’s voice tells them. “And I know she would not appreciate this conversation. Are you eating?” he asks when he hears crunching noises.

“Maybe,” Tony answers sheepishly. “What do you care?”

“I don’t. I am here now though. Tony is on the line.”

“I know I’m on the line,” the genius tells him.

“I was talking to Bruce. Let me put you on speaker.”

Bruce’s voice says, “Hi, Tony. Call us up on video.”

The line goes dead.

“Ugh! Fine,” Tony sighs dramatically. “JARVIS, please call Bruce.”

The faces of Bruce and Loki appear on the screen. “We got your maps. Loki is labeling buildings as we speak. Let me share our screen so you can see.”

“Just do it on the aerial view. The side views will inherit whatever he adds.”

Loki mainly remembers the buildings he most frequently visited. He offers to pop in to the others and report back.

“Don’t you need to check with your dungeon master? Wouldn’t want to piss him off.”

“Dude, you play D&D?” Cosima asks excitedly.

Loki looks at Bruce who answers for him. “No, he doesn’t.”

Scott erupts into a series of giggles. “What?” Cosima asks.

Tony smiles at her and slowly says, “Dungeon master. Think less dragons and more whips and chains. Although equal amounts of magic.”

Cosima’s eyes grow large and her mouth drops. She covers it with her hand. “Captain America?” she tries to verify, her hand muffling her words.

“Please don’t listen to Tony,” Loki tells them.

Her hand drops slowly to reveal a huge grin. “Is he good at that?”

“Good enough to keep a god coming back.” He snorts out a giggle. “Keep a god _coming_ ,” he repeats, laughing at his own wit. “Coming,” he manages to get out before he descends into a fit of laughter.

“Are you high?” Bruce asks, a bit annoyed by Tony’s behavior and a little jealous that he isn’t there with them.

Tony continues to laugh with Scott and Cosima.

Loki is just annoyed. “I’ll finish this offline and give it to Steve.”

“Wait. Wait. Wait,” Tony says. “I have to know. When you turn into a woman, do you play with your boobies?”

The god’s eyebrow rises. “You are an idiot. And they are called breasts.”

“Yeah, but you played with them, right? I mean, if I had breasts I’d be playing with them all the time.”

“Keep talking like that, and I may give them to you.”

“Yes! For my birthday, give me breasts. Big ones, like D’s.”

“Ooh, can I play with them, too?” Cosima asks smiling.

Tony turns to her. “Only if Pepper says it’s okay. Can I play with yours?”

She shakes her head. “No,” she tells him with a laugh.

“Okay,” Bruce says. “We’re signing off. Please don’t go further into sexual harassment territory than you already have.” The two men disappear from the screen.

“So what now?” Scott asks, his mouth covered in powdered sugar.

“Show me what you’ve been working on.”

xxx

Loki and Bruce go down to dinner when the pizza arrives.

“Tony wants me to give him breasts,” the god announces.

Steve and Logan look at each other in confusion. “Any particular reason?” Steve asks as he sets drinks on the table.

“He wants to play with them.”

Oddly enough, Steve finds he is not surprised by that answer. “Okay. Hungry?” he asks as he walks up to Loki.

“Starving.”

The artist runs the back of his fingers over Loki’s cheek and gives him a sad smile.

Loki takes the hand and holds it against his chest. He decides that after dinner they will either read or he will make Steve draw. Either one should help to quiet his love’s mind. But first they’ll eat and perhaps try to contact Clint and Natasha. And after when they are in bed with the lights off, he’ll hold his love and promise to go see Heimdall and request his help yet again. If it were anyone else asking, he wouldn’t. If it were anyone else, he would not be here still.

Steve presses his forehead against Loki’s for a moment. Then he kisses his lover’s nose before leading him to the table that’s already been set. They both sit before their hands let go and even then it is reluctantly, gradually, their fingertips the last to part.

xxx

Pepper walks into the lab and immediately smells what they’ve been smoking. “You have got to be kidding me.”

Grinning, Tony gets up and goes to give her a kiss.

“Really, Tony? Really?”

“Did you want some? ‘Cause we can get more,” he tells her.

She runs a palm over her forehead. “Where did you even get it?”

“Cosima has a prescription,” Tony replies, pointing at the woman who gives a little wave. “Oh, you can’t fire her, because it’s a medical necessity.”

“I’m sure it was very nice of Cosima to share, but it’s time to go. Where’s your suit?”

He points to the briefcase next to the chair he was in.

Pepper grabs it and his arm and leads him out of the room. “Thank you for taking care of him,” she tells the two scientists then walks out.

xxx

Clint and Natasha sleep on the plane. It’s one of Stark’s, so it’s comfortable enough with reclining chairs and everything.

When he wakes up he’s a little surprised by how well he slept. It could be because Natasha is here or because they are in the air or maybe because he knows exactly what he’s going to do.

He looks over at Natasha. She is scowling. He wonders if she’s dreaming about Winter Soldier. His hand gently closes around hers.

Clint shuts his eyes again and immediately falls back asleep.

A hand jostles him gently awake.

Natasha’s voice is the first thing to register. “It amazes me how you can sleep anywhere.”

“Yep,” he smiles. “I am amazing.” He opens his eyes in time to see hers roll.

“We’re landing in 20 minutes.”

“How close are we to the base?”

Natasha tells him it is close. There will be a car waiting once they get through customs. They’ll drive the rest of the way.

He wonders how they’ll get their weapons through but decides not to worry about it. It’s not like anyone could actually stop them.

Krankenhaus Staacken looks as abandoned in the pre-dawn darkness as Camp Lehigh only with more graffiti. The operation goes smoothly. They locate the target building, uncover the secret elevator, go down to the basement where the rows and rows of computers are.

“Do we have to turn him on?” Clint asks.

“We need confirmation that he’s here.”

“Fine.” He goes to the USB port and plugs in a virus that Black Widow created. It’s supposed to make it so that Zola can’t lie, but it’s a little difficult to test something like that.

The green cursor comes on and welcomes them.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Clint says. “And you’re Zola. Oooh. Big reveal time.”

The face of Zola scowls when it finally comes online and looks at them with disdain. “If you know who I am, then you know I wield great power.”

“I know you’re in a bunch of old-ass computers,” Clint replies. He turns to Natasha. “Can we kill him now?”

“You can never kill me!”

“We’ve killed, like, two of you already.”

Natasha starts to ask him questions, tries to find out if there are any more of him. It isn’t the virus that reveals the answer but her interrogation techniques. And the answer is that the only Zola left is the one on Hydra Island. But technology has improved enough that that no longer has to be the case. His consciousness can be held within a much smaller space if need be.

While Black Widow has been interrogating Zola, Hawkeye has been planting explosives all around the room.

When she’s done, they leave. Hawkeye takes out his hearing aids while Natasha covers her ears. He hits the detonator, and building implodes with a huge series of booms and crashes. It is a beautiful sight.

“How do you feel?” Natasha asks him.

He doesn’t answer. She asks again once he put his hearing aids back in. He looks at her and replies, “Like I want to go home.”

She nods.

Clint takes her hand, and they return to the car that will take them to the plane that will fly them home.

Neither of them sleep on the way back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, that was a little something extra for you Orphan Black fans. I couldn’t resist putting Cosima there. And Deadpool made a reappearance for DraconianFire (ao3) and Sybil Silverphoenix (ff).
> 
> Clint got some much needed love this chapter thanks to suggestions by FireChildSlytherin5 (ff) and skydancer2000 (ff). And I know toterwinkel (ao3) loves Hawkeye and wants it to work out between him and Black Widow. So far so good. So for all you Hawkeye fans – HawkeyeCawCaw! (I blame Stephen Colbert for the Caw Caw part.)
> 
> Ward’s secret is out among his team. Steve and Loki still don’t know. I would not want to be Ward when they find out. And yes I threw in a little Philinda. I couldn’t help myself.
> 
> Tony wanting breasts is entirely the fault of FireChildSlytherin5. It is just so Tony.
> 
> FF Guest rhetorecai wanted to know why Loki can’t just locate Bucky with his magic. The answer is that his magic doesn’t work that way. That’s why his magical communication tool with Steve includes a homing beacon (for lack of a better word) when the Captain summons him. Otherwise, Loki cannot locate people, at least not in this fic. They could potentially ask Dr. Strange for help with that, but they don’t know him very well. Also, that would ruin future plans I have for this story. So to recap, Loki can’t just magically locate people. He can only locate Steve if Steve specifically summons him using the magical arm communication. This will be important later. (Sorry if that’s too spoilery.)
> 
> I think that’s it for this week. Thank you for reading! I love you all. Yes, even you. Especially you. Until next time…


	123. To Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson and his team go after Ward. Thor and Storm visit Asgard.
> 
> Pairings: Steve & Loki, Thor & Storm, Clint & Natasha, Thor & Storm  
> Explicit Content: Cross-Dressing, Grinding, Hand-Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Contains spoilers for Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. season 1 episodes 21  & 22\. Also, most of the Fitz/Simmons dialog is taken directly from the show. I could not improve on it, so I didn’t even try. (Marvel, please forgive me.)

It’s Steve turn to wake up to an empty bed. He immediately looks to the bathroom but sees the door is open and the light is off. He asks JARVIS where Loki is and finds out he’s on the roof. He’s not surprised.

He puts on some pants and slippers and heads up.

Loki is sitting on the edge of the roof facing west, his feet dangling over the side of the building. Seeing him there makes Steve nervous, very nervous.

“Kitten?”

“Yes?” That’s it. He doesn’t turn around or make any other sign of acknowledgement.

“Would you mind coming away from the edge?”

“Afraid I’m going to jump?”

“Afraid you’re going to fall. I can’t lose you Loki. I can’t.”

“You won’t. Not like this,” he replies though he doesn’t move.

“Just please come away from the edge.”

“It bothers you that much?”

Steve scowls. He hardens his voice. “Loki, get away from the edge.”

“I like the edge.” He knows he’s acting like an ass, but he can’t help it.

“Loki!”

The god finally scoots back. He stands and walks to the Captain. Defiant green eyes look down directly into blue. “Better?”

“I said no passive-aggressive shit.”

“Believe it or not, Captain, I did not come up here to piss you off or send you a message.”

“No, you came up here because you’re afraid. And instead of talking to me about it, you run up here.”

Green eyes flash though the voice remains calm. “No, I came up here to clear my head. You run. I seek high ground. Why is it acceptable for you to run, but I am not allowed to be up here?”

“I didn’t say you weren’t allowed to be up here. I just don’t like you being so close to the edge.”

“I am not Bucky. I will not fall accidently.”

“No. You let go.” He regrets it as soon as the words leave his mouth and he sees the hurt in the green eyes. He pulls Loki into a hug and begs for forgiveness. “I’m the one who’s afraid,” he admits. “I can’t risk losing you, Kitten, not after I failed him. And now I’ve failed him twice. I can’t fail him again.”

Loki’s arms finally come up and hug him back, holding him tightly. “You won’t. And if you do, you’ll try again and again until you have him back.” He takes a breath. “Truth is it wasn’t Bucky who brought me up here. It was Hydra, the thought of going back to that island. Not just a pop-in and pop-out. To go there and walk around…” 

And then Steve feels like shit because of course that’s where Doom first drugged and took Loki from. “I’m sorry, Kitten. I should have realized.”

“Please stop apologizing.” He pulls away from Steve. The god holds his head high and proclaims, “I want to destroy them.”

“We will.”

“You don’t understand. I want them to suffer. I want to hear them scream,” he explains calmly. “I want to strap them all down and electrocute them. But you would never allow such behavior, would you.”

“You know I can’t. We kill only if we have to.”

“Who said anything about killing?” Loki asks with a raised eyebrow. “I want them to suffer. What they put you through and Natasha and Clint…They deserve to suffer.”

“As much as I may agree with you, especially after what Doom did to you, that’s not how we do things. We go in, we destroy the compound, and we take the people into custody.”

“And put them where?” Loki asks. “The island is independent. There is no country in which to convict and incarcerate them.”

Steve has no answer to that. “Okay. So that’s something we probably need to figure out before we go in. Good thing I have you on the team.” He gives a small smile. “Maybe I should put you in charge of all the political stuff. You can be the Avengers’ Political Liason.”

“Do you really want me in charge of that?”

He runs a hand up and down Loki’s arm. “You’re really good at it. I mean, you already have good rapport with Wakanda. And you know all about negotiating and stuff.”

“No.”

“Loki –“

“No.” He walks to the other side of the roof and stands looking at the sunrise.

“You gonna turn it square again?” Steve asks, hoping to lighten the mood.

“I do not disturb you when you run,” Loki notes.

Steve’s head drops. “Sorry I’m such a…”

“Stop apologizing!”

“Well what the hell do you want me to say?” he asks in frustration.

Loki turns around and looks at him. Silvertongue searches for words but finds none. He finally replies with, “I don’t know.”

Steve nods. At least it’s an honest answer. He goes into Captain mode. “We need to figure out whose jurisdiction that island falls under and whose criminal justice system we need to use. When you’re done out here…I’ll be downstairs.” His voice softens. “Just please don’t get too close to the edge. It makes me nervous.”

“Well, we wouldn’t want you to be nervous,” he says, his voice harsh with sarcasm. Loki knows he should be nicer, but he just isn’t feeling it right now.

“I love you,” Steve reminds him.

“And I love you back.” The tone is controlled, concise, with no real sentiment behind it.

“Take as long as you need.” He turns to go.

“Steve,” Loki calls. He waits until his love turns around. But then he doesn’t know what to say. “Good morning.”

A sad smile graces the blond’s lips. “Good morning, Kitten.”

Loki walks up to him and leans in. They kiss once…twice…three times. “I’m an ass,” the god says quietly. “I’m sorry.”

“No. You’re right. If this is your equivalent of running, then I need to respect that.” His brow furrows. “All this time I’ve been coming up here and bothering you.”

“Don’t. I come up here because it makes me feel safe. You also make me feel safe. Having you up here with me…” He takes a breath. “I have never regretted you joining me up here.”

“Until today,” Steve notes.

“It’s just going to get harder, isn’t it.”

“Loving you isn’t hard, Loki. Understanding you is.”

“I feel the same way about you.”

Steve huffs out a laugh through his nose, shaking his head. “I’m an open book.”

“Why is Bucky so important to you?”

He gives another sad smile. “Bucky was my first real friend. He was my best friend. We had each other’s backs, you know? Kind of like you and Thor. The thing is, Bucky was everyone’s idea of the perfect guy – smart, athletic, handsome, popular with the girls. He could’a left me behind, gone off and hung out with the cool kids. But he was there for me. Whenever I got into a fight, which was pretty often,” he admits, “he’d clean me up before sending me home. If someone tried to harass me, he was there, sticking up for me whether I liked it or not.” Steve chuckles. “He used to say that I started all the fights and he finished ‘em. I’d be mad, tell ‘im I had them on the ropes. He’d humor me and agree that I did.” He looks at Loki. “And not just when we were kids, either. It happened the day I found out he joined the army, the day before he shipped out.”

Blue eyes looks away. “I was proud of him. But I kinda hated him, too. He was going to get to do what I dreamed of – stop the bullies, defend my country, be part of something greater.”

Steve smiles at a memory. “When we were kids, he always picked me first whenever he was captain of anything. The other kids hated it. I hated it. But I hated being picked last, too. When he realized that, he started picking me towards the middle. I knew what he was doing, but I was grateful, you know? I know it sounds stupid, but he made me feel like a regular kid and not someone who was sick all the time.”

He rubs his eyes. “When my mom passed away, he was right there. If it wasn’t for him, I don’t know if I’d be alive today.” He smiles again. Eyes shiny with unfallen tears can be seen behind his long lashes.

Loki gently caresses his lover’s neck. “Then I owe him a debt, a rather large one.”

“I can’t keep doing this, Loki, not now.”

A vice grips the god’s heart, threatening to destroy it. His hand drops to his side. “You can’t keep doing what?”

“These petty arguments. The misunderstandings. The fear of you leaving me.”

“Of me leaving you? What of you leaving me?”

“I wouldn’t.”

“And what makes you think I would?” He can see it in Steve’s eyes. “Because I let go. How many times must I pay for that? You weren’t there. You don’t know what I was going through. You don’t know…” He fights back the tears. “It was a mistake. I’m not that person anymore. I’ve accepted what I am.”

“Who you are,” Steve corrects. “You’re a who not a what.” He takes Loki’s hand. “And the next time you don’t want company, maybe tell JARVIS to not let me up here.”

“I couldn’t do that. That would be far too logical and intelligent.”

Steve smiles softly. “Well when you put it that way…We sure wouldn’t want people thinking you were either of those things.” He moves a lock of dark hair behind Loki’s ear. “I’ll be downstairs whenever you’re ready. But I really could use your help with the political stuff.”

“You should ask Natasha. She’s quite good at negotiation.”

“I think you mean interrogation.”

“Is there a difference? You find out what the other party wants, then you use that to get what you want. Two words, same game, one that she bested me at,” he reminds the Captain.

“Okay.” He kisses Loki’s cheek. “As long as you need, Kitten,” he says and goes to the Avengers Floor.

Loki runs a hand through his hair as he asks himself why he couldn’t just get away from the edge. Why does he always end up sabotaging himself? He wonders if he was subconsciously distancing himself from Steve. It’s what he did with his and Angrboda’s children. He was a fool then. He is not the same fool now. If it comes down to it, he will fight for Steve. No one, not even Bucky Barnes, is going to take his lover away from him.

They just have to get through the next few things:  
Hydra Island  
Bucky Barnes

Then they can go to Wakanda and perhaps find some peace.

Teaching at the Xavier school is in there somewhere, most likely between the first two. Same with Pepper’s birthday party. But at least those should be fun. At least Loki hopes so.

He gives one last look to the rising sun then goes inside.

xxx

It takes a few moments for Storm to recover from the journey to Asgard. And when she finally does, she’s introduced the Heimdall. Her first thought is wondering if all the men of Asgard are drop-dead gorgeous, because Heimdall and Thor certainly are. She smiles and offers her hand, which Heimdall brings to his lips and kisses lightly.

Thor is not completely comfortable with how Storm is looking at his friend. He takes her hand from Heimdall and wraps her arm around his. She shakes her head then squeezes his arm and lets him go.

“It was nice to meet you, Heimdall,” she says as she takes her bag from Thor and leads the way out.

There is a carriage waiting for them with a stately woman inside. She rises with a smile and walks towards them. “Thor,” she greets warmly and kisses him on the cheek.

“Hello, Mother. May I present to you Ororo Monroe. She goes by Storm. Storm, this if my mother Frigga, All-Mother and Queen of Asgard.”

Unsure what to do, Storm gives a tiny curtsy.

Frigga smiles at the effort, amusement in her eyes. “Please, I would much prefer a hug.”

“Oh, okay.” Storm can do that. She hugs the Queen. It is a little awkward but still nice.

“I have so been looking forward to meeting you, Storm. Thor has not told me nearly enough.” They all get into the carriage before Frigga continues. “I’ve had a separate room made up for you as requested. It is across from Thor’s room. I hope you don’t mind.”

“No, ma’am,” Storm says with a slight blush.

“Good.” Frigga turns to her son. “How are Loki and Clint and Steve? I worry for them. I wished to visit yesterday but had other duties.”

“I do not know,” Thor admits. “You saw them more recently than I.” He tells her of Clint’s mission with Natasha and of his own with Tony along with the billionaire’s reason for wanting to destroy Zola.

“Those poor men. And what of Natasha? I was unsure how to approach her when last we met. No doubt this is difficult for her as well.”

“She is not one to generally reveal her feelings,” Thor says.

Frigga nods. Then she turns to Storm and apologizes for the conversation. But now she wishes to know all about her and her life on Midgard.

It’s hard not to be distracted by the sky, so different from Earth’s. Storm forces herself to look away and concentrate on the people in the carriage with her. “Well, I’m a mutant,” she begins and sees no reaction from the Queen. “I don’t know how much Thor has told you about us.”

“He said you have special abilities, ones that you are born with, and that not everyone is gifted with such uniqueness. I understand your abilities are quite similar to Thor’s.”

“Yes. Most people, a lot of people,” Storm corrects, “don’t have these abilities. And humans aren’t always the most open-minded people.”

Frigga leans in. “Neither are Asgardians,” she admits, thinking of Loki.

Storm smiles at that. “Well, we have a school where children with these special abilities can go and learn how to better control them. I’m one of the teachers.”

“How wonderful. And these children, do you deal with their emotional needs as well?”

“We try. It depends on the family situation.” Storm explains how some of the kids come from homes that would reject them. The professors do what they can in those situations. But others come from loving homes that accept them. “It really just depends on the student and sometimes on their power.”

“It is rather like magic,” Frigga notes. “It does not manifest the same in everyone. Thor is able to control the lightning and some other elements of weather but very little else unless he concentrates very hard.”

“Mother,” Thor exclaims softly.

“And then there is Loki who has the ability to do so much.”

“But he’s not your natural son, right?” Storm asks.

“He is my son,” Frigga says, her voice tinged with defensiveness. “He may not have inherited his magic directly from me, but he is still my son.”

Thor inserts himself in the hopes of easing the tension that suddenly appeared. “Balder was able to make everyone feel special. He brought peace simply by being present. And the light! He could control the light around him. It was fantastic,” he remembers. Noticing the sadness that has appeared in his mother’s eyes, he apologizes to her.

“Don’t be. We should remember him. He was a good man.”

“The best of us,” Thor tells her.

Frigga smiles then turns to Storm. “We are sentimental fools sometimes. I hope you will not hold it against us.”

“He was your son. Of course not,” Storm replies. “I can’t imagine what it must have been like for you.”

“It was a nightmare, one that I could not wake up from, one that got worse the longer it went on. But I am grateful that Thor was there for Loki, something I was unable to do myself. It is one of my greatest regrets.”

“Loki is happy now,” Thor reminds her. “You need not worry about him anymore.”

“One always worries about their children. You know that, Thor,” Frigga reminds him. “And speaking of children, Thrud will be dining with us tonight. She very much looks forward to seeing you again, Storm.”

“I look forward to seeing her, too. We didn’t get to spend much time together the day we met.”

Thor recalls his daughter spending most of her time with Ben Grimm. He still isn’t sure how he feels about that. Well, it isn’t as though anything can come of it. They are on two different worlds after all. And then he remembers… “Mother, I discussed the possibility of a personal councilor for the All-Father with Loki before…everything.”

“Yes? And?”

“You and Father may not like our suggestions.”

“Hmm. Perhaps you should wait until we are with him.” She looks up into the sky and sees a raven. “Look. There is Muninn. We will tell him to have Odin meet us at the palace. We can discuss it while Storm settles in.” She motions Muninn to come then turns to the woman with the white hair. “Unless you are interested in Asgardian politics,” she offers.

“If I thought I could add any value, I would be happy to join you,” Storm replies. “But I know nothing of your world, I’m afraid.”

Frigga smiles warmly. “You know my son, and you know me. That is enough. We will spare you the boring politics. Though I do apologize for taking Thor from you so soon.”

Muninn lands on the edge of the carriage and looks at them with his right eye, his head jerking to a new position every so often.

Storm notes, “Well, I can always use that time to look around, do a little exploring.”

Looking at Thor, the Queen wonders if Thrud could be spared. Then his daughter and Storm could have some time together, getting to know each other and Asgard. “Thrud has only recently returned to us from Valhalla,” Frigga explains to Storm. “I don’t believe she’s had much time to reacquaint herself with her home. You can discover Asgard together.”

“That would be lovely.”

“Excellent.” Frigga tells Muninn to have Odin, Thrud, and Tyr meet them at the palace. “Thor and Loki have some suggestions for a councilor, and we were hoping Thrud would accompany Storm around Asgard. That is all.”

The large raven caws and then flies away.

“No cell phones?” Storm asks.

“No,” Thor replies. “We prefer to keep our communication simple.”

“Right. Raven message – a lot simpler.”

Thor smiles and takes her hand in his.

Frigga can already tell that Storm will be good for her son. 

xxx

Loki returns from visiting Heimdall. The All-Seer had been searching for Thanos and did not see where Bucky was taken. But he will look at Russia every so often and search for Steve’s friend.

“Thank you, Kitten.”

That done, Captain America calls an impromptu meeting with all of the Avengers, which now includes Logan, Sam, and Rhodey. Thor is absent due to being on Asgard. Those in Stark Tower find a large conference room on another floor to hold the meeting. Sam is at his office in the VA. Tony and Rhodey are at Rhodey’s house.

Cap begins by asking Hawkeye and Black Widow to give an update.

“Zola went boom,” Clint says.

“Nice,” Tony replies.

Natasha verifies that the only other copy of Zola is on Hydra Island. “We destroy him there, that should be the last of him.”

“Assuming he didn’t make additional copies,” Bruce points out.

“Way to jinx it, Oscar the Grouch,” Tony says, making Natasha roll her eyes.

“Good,” Cap says, ready to move on. “Iron Man provided some great maps of the island based on satellite surveillance. And Loki was able to identify what some of those buildings house. Great work both of you. There are still some holes, but we may be able to fill those in by talking to the Hydra agents captured at S.H.I.E.L.D.” He looks at Natasha as he says that last part. He continues, “Any intel on their defense systems?”

Rhodey pulls up some additional surveillance photos and shares them on the screen. Using his mouse to point, he circles three areas. “Here, here, and here are surface-to-air missiles. Additionally there are at least two guys in the air traffic control tower with machine guns at all times. At least 20 guards are on duty at any given time walking the perimeter. And there are always various minions carrying guns.”

Sam chimes in. “Rumor has it that there are approximately six underwater missile launch stations equipped with top-of-the-line sonar.” He shrugs when everyone looks at him. “I decided to start Googling when I got home. By the way, the insurance said my car was not covered for Cold War assassin damage. So who’s going to re-imburse me? I’m lookin’ at you, Cap.”

“Send me the bill,” Steve says. “Anything else on defenses?”

“They have planes,” Loki informs them. “Fighter jets in the hangar on the far left.”

“Iron Man, Iron Patriot –“

“War Machine,” Rhodey corrects.

Steve nods. “Okay. War Machine, those will be yours. Falcon will handle the air traffic control tower with Hawkeye. What about ground artillery?”

Iron Man notes that Hydra had a lovely parade on Hydra Day last year. “Pulled out all the stops. There were floats with pretty girls waving, jeeps with Hydra dignitaries, and tanks, several tanks. Hulk should be able to take them out.”

“Good.” Cap pauses. “We have a few more problems.”

“Such as?” Black Widow asks.

“What are we going to do with the people we capture? Loki pointed out to me this morning that no country has jurisdiction there. We need to figure out what we’re going to do with any prisoners we take.”

“Wouldn’t it be easier to just blow it all up?” Black Widow asks. Loki and Wolverine nod in agreement.

“Easier? Yes. Just? No.” Cap explains, “We’re Avengers. Not S.H.I.E.L.D. Not military. Avengers. We have to hold ourselves to a higher standard.”

“Cap’s right,” Iron Man says. “S.H.I.E.L.D. is gone. The military is in it for power. We - the Avengers - We’re in it for the greater good. We’re heroes. We can’t just destroy indiscriminately.”

“I agree,” Bruce says.

“Me, too,” Falcon adds. War Machine and Hawkeye agree in quick succession. 

Wolverine shrugs, not really caring one way or the other. He’ll do what needs to be done. If they don’t like it, too bad. Loki and Black Widow exchange a look. “Fine,” she says. “Just know that we won’t always be able to keep it squeaky clean. These things have a habit of getting messy.”

“I’m not an Avenger,” Loki says. “It does not matter to me.”

“You _are_ an Avenger,” Cap tells him.

“I am an independent contractor,” Loki tells him. “Expect a bill for my time.”

Steve just looks at him and shakes his head. “Back to business. We need to figure out what to do with our prisoners. Loki, could you contact King T’Challa and see if there is maybe a U.N. solution for it? If not, maybe he has some ideas.”

Loki nods. “He might also be useful during our invasion.”

“We’re not invading, Loki,” Cap corrects.

“No? Then what would you call it?”

“We’re securing a terrorist stronghold,” Rhodey replies. “You know, we could ask the military for assistance.”

“Whose military?” Bruce asks. “Because Loki is right. Odds are that island isn’t under any country’s jurisdiction. If we get help from the military and that government decides to take over the island, it’ll look like we colluded with them.”

“I will talk with King T’Challa,” Loki tells Cap.

“Good. Bruce, when we figure out who we need to deal with, I’d like you to be part of those discussions. You, too, Widow.”

“I don’t do politics,” Natasha declares.

“You don’t need to. You’re there to observe and consult. Bruce and Loki will do the heavy lifting.”

She’s okay with that.

Cap continues. “Wolverine, maybe some of your old contacts have some info on Hydra Island we can use. If not, you’re still our liaison to the X-Men. I’d like to bring along Scott, Kurt, Illyana, and…” He hesitates.

“Piotr,” Natasha finishes for him, her pronunciation perfect. “Maybe you should call them by their code names.”

He nods. “Cyclops, Nightcrawler, Magik, Colossus, and anyone else you think might be right for the job. Specifically someone who can take care of the underwater missiles.”

Wolverine gives a short single nod.

“Hawkeye, transportation and supplies. Falcon, keep Googling and see what happened to the Hydra agents captured at S.H.I.E.L.D. I’ll use the information we have to see if I can figure out where Zola is on the island. Did I miss anything? Everyone clear on what they’re doing?”

Tony says, “Just one thing, Cap. Hawkeye Caw Caw!”

Clint is horrified. “Where the hell did you hear about that?”

“Dude, it’s all over social media. It’s trending like in five different countries.”

Loki gives Clint an I-told-you-so look.

“What’s this?” Logan asks.

Sam answers. “It’s a hashtag for fans of Hawkeye to show their love. It’s all over everything, man. There are gifs and fanart and all kinds of stuff.”

Steve adds, “Yep. FYI – Most people ship you with either Natasha or Phil Coulson.”

“Coulson?!” Clint is very surprised at that.

“Yep,” Steve says with a smile.

“That’s…but…I’m not…”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“How do they even know about Coulson?”

Natasha turns to him. “Something you wanna tell us, Barton?”

Tony notes that there are pictures of Hawkeye and Coulson on the internet. “Don’t sweat it, Caw Caw. They’ve got me hooking up with Capsicle half the time.”

“True,” Sam says. “And they’ve usually got Loki with Thor.”

Rhodey, Clint, and Bruce make disgusted faces. “But they’re brothers,” the archer says.

“Not by blood,” Loki notes. Everyone looks at him. “I’m adopted. So technically it isn’t incest. Although even if it was it wouldn’t be the first time people imagined us together.”

“Do tell,” Natasha says.

Tony, with a twinkle in his eyes, adds, “Yeah, Loki-kins. Tell us all about the imaginings of you and Thor doing the dirty.”

“We are not imagining Loki with anyone but me,” Steve says and immediately closes his eyes as he starts to blush.

“Bom-chika-wow-wow,” Tony sings.

Cap does his best to end this. “That’s not…We’re not imagining anyone with anybody, okay? Let’s just get to work. Meeting adjourned.” He ends the video call, grabs his things, and walks out without another word.

Loki follows him, catching up just before they get to the elevator. “I like imagining us together. Though I like _being_ together more.” He bumps shoulders with Steve.

“I don’t like imagining,” Steve tells him. “Imagining means you aren’t here.” He’s stopped by slim fingers that grab his collar and pull him into a kiss.

“I’m here,” Loki tells him.

“Are you? ‘Cause I’m pretty sure I imagined that kiss.”

They exchange smiles before Loki leans in and captures Steve’s bottom lip between his own. The second kiss is more intimate, the god coaxing his way into the Captain’s mouth, ensuring that this kiss Steve does feel and feels down to his toes.

“Better?” Loki asks when he finally pulls away.

“Do that again, and we may have to stop the elevator if it ever comes.”

“Ya haven’t pushed the button yet, bub,” Logan says, revealing that he and the other Avengers are suddenly beside them. He pushes the up button.

Bruce is looking uncomfortably at everything but them. The others are smiling.

Clint tells them, “If you do plan on stopping the elevator, we’d all prefer to not be on it. So if you could let us all go up first, that’d be great.”

Steve looks him directly in the eye and loudly says, “Hawkeye Caw Caw.”

Someone responds, “Hawkeye Caw Caw baby!”

The Avengers can’t help but laugh. Natasha gives an evil smile then calls again, “Hawkeye Caw Caw!”

A few voices respond this time, “Hawkeye Caw Caw!”

“What does that mean?” a voice asks.

“Means you’re a fan of Hawkeye,” another voice answers.

“Oh. I prefer Hulk.”

“Hulk smash!” Steve shouts.

“Exactly. Hulk smash!”

“Yeah but Black Widow has no powers and still kicks ass.”

“Dude, we work for Iron Man. Not to mention he’s the coolest.”

The elevator comes as people start leaving their desks to debate about and discuss their favorite Avengers.

xxx

Thor shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

“Well?” Odin asks. “Who are you and Loki imposing on me?”

Tyr leans forward and studies the Prince whose mouth descends into a frown.

Frigga puts her hand over her son’s and gives him an encouraging smile.

“Our purpose is to offer suggestions, not to impose someone on you,” Thor tells him. “Loki and I discussed it and came up with a few possibilities.” He knows they are waiting but is unsure how it will go. He takes a breath. “Our top recommendation is Skadi.”

“Skadi,” Tyr repeats. It is an interesting choice and not one he anticipated. “Why her?”

“She is of the people more than most,” Thor explains. “And she is not easily swayed by politics or other’s opinions.”

“She has given wise council in the past,” Frigga notes.

“When she is here,” Tyr adds.

Thor is already bored with this. “Well she is our first choice.”

“And the second?” Odin asks. He looks just as bored as Thor feels.

“The second is the All-Mother Queen Frigga. She is as wise as she is beautiful. Perhaps if her council were given more weight, we might have avoided some of our current problems.” Thor can feel his father’s clear blue eye boring into him. He meets the gaze with the confidence that comes from knowing he is correct.

“I am flattered,” the Queen replies. “However I am not sure I would be seen as objective.”

Tyr appears to be considering it. Frigga’s reputation did take a hit with the revelations around Loki and Ragnarok, but the people still sympathize with her. And she certainly is much more independent than she used to be. “You might,” he says.

Odin cannot help but wonder what Tyr’s game is. Perhaps he still wishes to be close to Frigga. “Anyone else?” the King asks.

Thor swallows, unsure whether to tell them. Why not? It will amuse Loki to hear of it. “Kelda.”

“Who?” Tyr asks.

“Kelda. She aids Hodur in his mediation duties.”

Frigga is too surprised to laugh at first, but then she feels it bubbling up within her. She presses her lips together to suppress it.

“The servant girl?” Odin asks. Surely he heard incorrectly.

“Yes,” Thor replies. He smiles as his mother covers her mouth and pretends to cough.

“Loki’s contribution no doubt,” the King says soberly.

“I do not remember who suggested her to be honest. No matter who it was, she is a good choice. Mother informed me how well she has been doing in her new duties. And if she can handle Hodur, then I am sure she can handle you.”

Odin scowls. “Anyone else?”

Thor looks down, his smile fading a bit. “Loki suggested me. I disagree.”

“You are the best candidate,” Tyr says.

“No, I am not. I am here so that Storm may meet my mother and father, nothing more. The day after tomorrow, I will return to Midgard and my family there.”

“Your family is here,” Odin tells him, “on Asgard.”

“Loki is there as are the Avengers.”

“And Storm,” notes Frigga. “Midgard is her home. But Asgard is yours, my son. You should at least consider it. The All-Father could teach you much that you will need know when you become king.”

Odin adds, “And what of Thrud?”

“She is better off without her father doting over her, trying to keep her safe. I have no doubt she is in good hands with Tyr. He trained her mother after all…and me.”

The God of War thanks him for the vote of confidence and promises it is not misplaced.

Thor nods. “As for preparing me to be king, there is time for that later. My part is done. Do with our suggestions what you will.”

Frigga turns to the older men in the room. “I think Thor should take these suggestions directly to the Council.” She looks at Tyr and says, “It is to placate them that we do this. Let them help make the final decision. What say you, All-Father?”

Odin looking surly and put off replies, “Let it be done.”

xxx

Before leaving for Cuba where Cybertek has property and where the Bus currently is, Phil Coulson’s team arms themselves with toys created by Howard Stark and gifted by the Howling Commandoes via Antoine Triplett’s grandfather. Coulson and Triplett take a moment to nerd out over each piece as they go through the inventory. The super cool gadgets include a hand-held hypno beam, trackers that look like quarters, a transistorized blast gun, and an EMP device disguised in a joy buzzer. At one point, Fitz sets fire to the motel’s curtains with a cigarette laser.

When they get to Cuba, everyone except Fitz Simmons goes to investigate the Cybertek property. The two scientists stay with the plane. They are supposed to stay with the plane. They do not stay with the plane for long.

Fitz finds they are very close to the Bus, and he and Simmons decide to investigate. It doesn’t take long to find their home. Fitz calls up Coulson and tells him they’ve found it. Hydra is there, too, and it looks like they are about to leave. They are instructed not to engage.

Fitz Simmons look at each other. “We can’t let them get away,” Jemma says. “Not now. Not after everything.”

Fitz looks at the Bus again from their hiding place inside a shed. “Maybe we don’t have to. If we could get a tracker on board…”

“We could use one of the dwarves,” Simmons suggests. “We could launch it from here and have it give us a signal.”

“Yes. Excellent suggestion. We can send Sleepy. He’s our best listener. I’ll go get ‘im.” He turns to go and finds himself looking directly at Grant Ward.

“Hello, Fitz. Miss me?” He forces them to get on board the Bus. The entire time Fitz is trying to convince him to let them go.

When they are in the air, Garrett smiles pleasantly at them then tells Ward to put them down. They are no use to them.

“No. No no no,” Fitz says. “Ward, we’re your friends.” The lack of emotion on Ward’s face finally convinces Fitz that the man is indeed their enemy. He grabs Simmons’ hand and runs. They end up in a cargo container. “You’ve lost, Ward. You can’t get in here. You can’t kill us.”

“Can’t I?” Ward goes to a control panel and starts pushing some buttons.

Fitz Simmons realize what he’s doing.

“You wouldn’t,” Simmons says.

Ward looks at them and smiles. “Watch me.” He presses the final button and watches as the cargo container drops from view.

There is nothing to hold on to, nothing to help soften the blow when the container crashes into the surface of the ocean and sinks to the bottom.

xxx

Asgard is foreign but not so foreign that Storm would feel uncomfortable walking around alone. Still, it is nice to have Thrud there as a guide. However it seems Thor’s daughter isn’t all that familiar with Asgard either.

“Grandmother used to bring me here when I was younger,” Thrud remembers as they walk through the market. “My mother and father were not much for shopping unless it involved armory.”

“But you liked it?” Storm asks.

“I did. Not the shopping so much as the sights and sounds of the market. Not to mention the good smells – freshly baked bread, oils, teas.”

“Good smells? Weren’t there bad ones, too?” Storm has caught a whiff of some not so pleasant scents during their walk.

“Goodness yes. Absolutely horrible stenches if it was a butcher day.” Thrud’s nose wrinkles up as she remembers.

The reaction makes Storm smile. The young woman is as expressive as her father. “So you are close with the Queen?”

“Yes. I was. After Baldur and Narfi died and Vali disappeared, she spent more time with me. So did Far…my father.” She looks down. “Not Uncle Loki, though. I remember missing him something awful, him and the boys. They were older than me. I remember looking up to them.”

“It must have been a difficult time.”

“Yes. Do you have any children?”

“Me? No.”

“Do you want children?” Thrud asks as she looks Storm in the eye. It almost feels like an interrogation.

“Someday,” she admits.

“Good.” The former Valkyrie continues walking.

“Good?” Storm asks, feeling a bit wary.

“Far has always wanted lots of children. He used to promise I’d get some brothers and sisters, but then he and Mother stopped getting along.” Thrud smells one of the fruits at the stand they are next to. “It just never happened.” 

“I see. You know, your father and I have only just started seeing each other. So children would be a topic for the far far future. We’re still trying to get to know each other.”

“Well, in case you were wondering if he wanted children, now you know he does.” She pays the merchant and takes a bite.

xxx

Jemma wakes up groggy and in pain. They are still in the container. Leo is lying a few feet from her looking sad and dejected. “Fitz?”

He gives her a weak smile. She notices how he’s holding his arm protectively. There’s a sling around it.

“Fitz?” she says again. “What happened?”

“Are you okay?” he asks her, not wanting to discuss what’s happened, what’s going to happen.

Jemma nods. “You?”

Fitz’s arm is broken. Other than that, he’s just a bit battered and bruised. If not for S.H.I.E.L.D.’s technology it could have been much worse. The container they are in compensated for the increase in pressure, the walls and tiny window increasing in density as they sank.

Simmons smiles. “That’s wonderful. Now all we need to do is get out of here.”

He shakes his head. “Based on my calculations, we’re approximately 90 feet from the surface. Even if by some miracle we escaped, we’d be in the ocean with no flotation and no one knowing where we are.”

“Maybe we can create a signal.”

“I thought of that, spent an hour boosting the signal from that EKG. Then I remembered it’d be a S.H.I.E.L.D. signal, and S.H.I.E.L.D. no longer exists. No one’s listening. But that’s not the real problem. Look around. There aren’t a lot of supplies here. I’ve done the math over and over again and…”

The color begins to drain from her face. “And what, Fitz? What are you saying?”

Leo just looks at her with eyes that say ‘I’m sorry’ over and over again.

She turns away and looks out the small window at the blue that surrounds them. She doesn’t want him to see her cry. Jemma thinks of her parents, wishes she could talk to them one more time. Then she takes a breath and tries to accept their fate. She turns back around and smiles at him. “What do you think it’s like?” Simmons asks.

“Dying? Depends on the method I suppose. Drowning is supposed to be pleasant in the end once the water fills –.”

“Not that. After.”

Leo looks off into the distance. “My mom always said that you shouldn’t be afraid because it’s just like the way life was before you were born. It wasn’t that bad, was it.”

“That’s sweet…though apparently I was miserable before I was born – upside down, umbilical cord wrapped round my head.”

“Yeah well I meant pre-conception.”

“Yes I know, I was only joking.”

“I know you were joking,” he lies. “That’s fine.”

They look at each other for a moment. Simmons says, “I like to think of the First Law of Thermodynamics – that no energy in the universe is created…” Fitz’s voice joins hers, “…nor any destroyed.” They smile.

She continues. “That means every bit of energy inside us, every particle will go on to be a part of something else. Maybe live as a dragonfish, a microbe. Maybe you’ll burn in a supernova 10 million years from now. And every part of us now was once part of some other thing – a moon, a storm cloud, a mammoth.”

“A monkey,” Fitz offers. He loves monkeys, has always wanted one.

“A monkey,” Simmons agrees with a smile. “Thousands and thousands of other beautiful things that were just as terrified to die as we are. We gave them new life, a good one I hope. It’s fitting that we’re down here together, Fitz. This is where all life began on our planet…just outside that glass.” Her eyes focus on the glass, on where it meets the wall of the container. Her mind starts to work, starts to piece together the information she’s getting. She begins to have hope. “The glass. Fitz, the glass.”

“…Is bullet proof.”

“But the seal.” They can use the medical ethanol to break the seal. The other medical supplies will allow them to blow the window in. That will at least give them a chance. Now they need to figure out how to get to the surface safely.

It takes a while. They use the time to rig the window as well as brainstorm on how to breathe. In the end, they come up with a solution, a way to force enough breath into the lungs to get them to the surface. The only problem is that there is only enough air for one of them.

Fitz gives her the device that will deliver the air. “You hold on tight to it, do you understand? It should give you enough air to get you up 90 feet or so.”

“Me?”

“You’re taking it. You’re a better swimmer than I am anyway.”

“No,” she says shaking her head. “I’m not leaving you here. I can’t.”

“We’re not discussing it, okay? You’re taking it. End of story. I couldn’t live with myself if you didn’t”

“Well neither can I. There has to be another way,” Simmons reasons.

“You’re taking it.”

She can’t believe this. “Why? Why would you make me do this? You’re my best friend in the world.”

He can feel himself tearing up even though he promised himself that he wouldn’t. “Yeah, well you’re more than that, Jemma.” Leo sees the shock on her face. “I didn’t have the courage to tell you. So please,” he pleads, “let me show you.”

“Fitz,” she breathes. Everything is changing, and she doesn’t like it. She wants to go back to how it was before, before they learned Ward was a traitor, before their world started to crumble around them. She pulls him into a hug as a sob escapes her chest. She feels like she’s losing everything.

“It’s okay,” he says softly as she sobs on his shoulder. Somehow her reaction is giving him courage, proving that he is making the right decision. And then she’s kissing his face, everywhere except his lips. And that’s okay. Because they are friends first and foremost – best friends. And he wouldn’t give that up for anything. It’s why he’s never told her how he feels.

She squeezing him tightly, not wanting to let him go.

“Take it,” he tells her.

“No.” It’s barely intelligible, lost in a sob.

“Take it,” he says again, pushing her back and pressing the device against her chest.

She takes it and looks up at him.

Leo smiles at her and presses the button that blows out the window.

“No!” Jemma screams as the water comes flooding it. She presses the device to her mouth and takes the breath. Then she grabs her best friend by the back of his collar and swims up, up, up until she breaks the surface of the ocean. She takes a deep breath and pulls Fitz’s head above the water.

He’s unconscious. She can’t even tell if he’s breathing. She prays that he is. She looks up and sees a miracle – a helicopter and Nick Fury reaching down to her. Unsure if it’s a hallucination or the afterlife, she reaches up and feels his strong hand take her own.

They’re saved. Thank Fury they’re saved.

xxx

What is left of Coulson’s team catches up with Garrett in New Mexico. The tracker Fitz Simmons took indicates they are on the Bus, but they haven’t been responding to Coulson’s messages. The leader decides the best course of action is to get Garrett and Ward.

Coulson goes after Garrett. Skye goes to get Deathlok’s son who is being held hostage. The boy is the only reason Deathlok has been helping Hydra. Triplett and May help get them inside and keep the other bad guys away.

Ward finds Skye, tells her she’s too late. The information in the hard drive is going to help Hydra create super soldiers.

“I really want to punch you right now,” Skye tells the traitor.

“So why don’t you?” Ward asks with a smug smile.

“Because I know someone who deserves that honor far more than I do.”

His brow furrows as he processes what she said. Then he follows her eye-line behind him and turns around. One moment he sees Melinda May. The next he’s on the ground, his jaw throbbing from where she punched him.

“Hello, Ward,” she says then kicks him in the stomach.

He grabs her foot when she kicks again and tries to knock her off balance, but she is good…the best. Ward gets up, and that’s when the fight really begins.

As Ward and May exchange blows that are made more powerful by the emotion behind them, Skye searches the computer records for Deathlok’s son. She finds where they’re holding him.

There’s a crash. Skye looks up to see a whole in the wall were the two former lovers busted through. She can still hear them grunting as they hit each other.

Ward tries to taunt May, but she is having none of it. If being an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. has taught her anything it is how to channel her rage. And she is as angry at herself as she is with him. She punches and kicks him as their fight leads them to an area under construction.

“You were the only real threat, Melinda,” he tells her. “There were only two options: Discredit you or bed you,” he says as he pins her to a table with a table saw. He straddles her and turns it on. “Reminds me of old times.”

Her eyes narrow as she grabs a metal pipe and uses the saw to make it fly at Ward’s face. “You were never on top,” she tells him as she gets up.

The fight continues, brutal, personal. He hits her with a two-by-four. She grabs a nail gun and shoots him several times in the foot. His cry of pain makes her smile. Even so, a hard blow to his throat silences him. Then May knocks him unconscious with a roundhouse kick. She takes a moment to catch her breath before freeing his foot. Then she grabs him and slowly drags him to where Coulson is currently fighting Garrett.

Coulson is not alone. He was surprised to look up to see Nick Fury standing there in dark sunglasses and dressed all in black. Nick grabs then passes to his favorite agent the huge gun Phil used on Loki after he had been stabbed. “I know what this does,” Coulson says just before using it to shoot at the bad guys. It runs out before he gets to Garrett and Deathlok.

Garrett rants some more, impressing both Coulson and Fury with how crazy he seems. Finally, the Hydra agent orders Deathlok to kill them.

Deathlok looks at Garrett and says, “No.”

“No?”

“No.” He no longer has to worry about the consequences of not doing what Garrett wants. His son is with Skye. She told him over his ear piece. He heard the voice of his son. “No,” he says again and shoots Garrett. The he walks over and stomps the guy in the face before leaving.

May passes Deathlok on her way to Coulson. Ward is conscious and being led in handcuffs by two of Fury’s men.

“Ward,” Coulson says flatly.

“He isn’t talking.” May explains, “I may have crushed his larynx.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t do more.”

She shrugs. “Thought I’d show a little restraint. See? I’ve grown.”

Coulson smiles. “Yes, you have.” He walks up to Ward. “You’ve lost. Garrett is gone. Your plan to get rid of Fitz Simmons failed, but Fitz may never be the same again. So I’m going to invent new ways to ruin the rest of your life. We’ll try to get as much Hydra intel from you as we can. But your torture is going to be internal.”

“And a little bit external,” May says.

“Sure, some of that,” Coulson agrees. “Especially after Cap finds out what you’ve done. No doubt he and May will want to tag team. But you’ve spent your entire life devoted to a man, a narcissist who didn’t give a damn about anyone but himself. And now he’s dead, which leaves you wrestling with the question – Who are you without him?”

Ward doesn’t know. And that more than the prospect of May’s kicks and Cap’s punches have his heart beating rapidly with fear.

xxx

Garrett wakes up and smiles. He’s alive but weak. If he can just get to his super soldier-making device, he’ll be fine. He crawls towards it slowly. When he can finally touch it, it takes all of his energy to get on it and activate the process.

As the chemicals enter his system, he begins to feel stronger, indestructible even.

He stands and laughs maniacally.

“They thought they could kill me? I’ll show them. I will hunt down Coulson and his team and kill them one by one. I will –“

FOOM!

Garrett erupts in droplets of blood and bone. All that is left is a wet stain on the floor.

“Huh, so that’s what that does,” Coulson says as he looks at the weapon in his hand. He points it at the super soldier-making machine and destroys that, too, before returning to his team.

Together they wait for Simmons in the cargo bay. She walks up the ramp a little unsteadily and gives each of them a hug.

“Fitz?” asks Skye.

Simmons shrugs. “We won’t know until he wakes up.”

Sure that Simmons is safe, Coulson heads up to his office with May where Fury is waiting for him.

Fury tells Phil, “Before S.H.I.E.L.D. was destroyed it was a lot of moving parts. But guys like you were the heart.” He pulls out a small black cube. “Now, you’ll also be the head.”

Phil takes it carefully between his fingers. “What is it?”

“A toolbox to help you build it back up.”

“You want me to start over, rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D.”

Fury nods. “From scratch. Take your time. Do it right.” He looks at May. “You’ll still have his back?”

“Of course,” she says.

Fury looks at his friend. “There’s no one I trust more…Director.”

Coulson swallows, the implications of this hitting him right between the eyes. “I’ll do my best, Sir. Thank you.”

“Oh, and when you get to The Playground, tell Billy I said hi.”

“Billy?”

They won’t understand until they arrive at the secret base and see Agent Koenig come forward to greet them. The new Director and his agents are just a little confused until the man tells them he is Billy not Eric. (Eric recently died tragically.)

Jemma and Skye assume twins.

Coulson, Triplett, and May have learned not to assume anything.

Billy smiles pleasantly and tells them that lanyards will be issued on an as-needed basis.

xxx

Logan and Bruce cook dinner – tilapia with a mango salsa, corn, and zucchini. Clint and Natasha set the table. After they’ve all eaten, Steve and Loki clean. As they finish with the dishes, the god says, “Give me 10 minutes, then meet me in our room.” He strides away, leaving Steve smiling and highly curious.

Steve finishes up after checking his watch.

“Movie?” Bruce asks as the super soldier enters the living room.

“No thanks. Loki is waiting.”

“Okay.”

Logan calls out, “Have fun.”

Steve walks into the room unsure of what to expect. He stops dead in his tracks at the sight that greets his eyes.

Loki in his male form is wearing a traditional sapphire blue kimono with a wide red sash. His lips are a deep red, and he is wearing heavy black eyeliner. The hair on the top of his head is pulled back into a ponytail while the lower half hangs loose. There are small Captain America shields embroidered into the fabric.

“Hello, Darling.”

Steve swallows. He nods, his mouth too dry to speak.

The god tilts his head as he studies his love’s face. “You don’t like it. Would it be better if I were in a more feminine body?”

He slowly shakes his head then closes the door. “You look…amazing.”

A tiny smile graces the dark lips. “Thank you. I wanted…I thought you deserved something special. Now tell me, what would you like to do to me? Or better yet, what would you have me do to you?”

Although he knows it could break the mood, he has to ask, “Why the get-up?”

Loki bites his lip. “Logan was telling me about some of his adventures. He was in a land where women dressed like this, and I just…I wanted to show you that I am still yours, that I am subservient to you.”

Steve shakes his head. “Not subservient. Submissive. They’re two different things. Subservient implies you’re less than me. You aren’t. You submit to me willingly. You can choose not to whenever you wish. And all you have to do is say Yggdrasil to make me stop.”

“I want to submit. Just tell me what to do.”

Steve walks to him as though in a daze. He caresses the area where Loki’s jaw meets the long neck. “Model for me.”

It wasn’t the response Loki was expecting. “Place me wherever you wish.”

The artist gently guides his muse to the window and has him lean against it. He adjusts the lightning to give him the effect he wants. Then he grabs his art supplies. 

Before starting he makes a few more adjustments to his model. (It takes all of his self control not to do anything more, especially with that mouth tempting and teasing him.) Then he sits on the bed and picks up his sketchbook.

“White boxers,” Loki says.

“Hmm?”

“White boxers,” he repeats. “If you wish to draw me, you must do it in white boxers.”

Steve smiles and bites his lip. He takes off his shoes and socks before getting up. He pulls at his waistband to check the color he’s currently wearing. Dark blue. He stops at his underwear drawer before going into the bathroom. He takes advantage and empties his bladder. As he washes his hands, he notices something on the counter. When he walks back out, he’s wearing only the white boxer shorts and black eyeliner. “Better?”

“Much,” Loki replies as his green eyes follow the artist the entire way. He did not expect the extra effort. It is very much appreciated.

Steve sits back down and gets his pencils and sketchbook. “I assume that kimono is custom.”

“Just for you. Now draw, Elskede. Get lost in your art.”

“Why? What is it about me drawing that you love so much?” Steve really wants to know. He always found it strange how entranced Loki gets by it.

“Because when you become lost in it, when it takes over your consciousness, you become your true self. You are passionate, free. You exude creativity and sex appeal.”

“Sex appeal,” Steve repeats uncertainly.

“Yes,” Loki assures him. “Sex appeal. It is a good thing I am usually your subject and am required to stay still. Else my mouth would be on your skin, tasting you, touching you, teasing you.”

“Teasing me?”

“Teasing you.” He sends a tendril of magic Steve’s way, making it feel as though a light touch is traveling down the blond’s spine.

Blue eyes close. They open slowly, and he starts to draw. It isn’t long before the look Loki loves so much comes into them.

The god’s eyes travel slowly over the form of his lover. There is a complete lack of self-awareness in the artist that always takes Loki’s breath away. And then there are the muscles rippling ever so slightly as the picture takes shape on the page.

He notices the two tattoos and realizes he and Bucky have always shared Steve. The memorial to the lost friend is scripted in sadness and loss. It sits over his ribs, and Loki cannot help but think of that second Biblical creation story that had Eve originate from Adam’s rib. His helm, on the other hand, is bold, uncompromising. Equal, he realizes.

Loki suddenly wants nothing more than to run his fingers over the tattoos, to kiss them both before kissing those coral lips. He wants to feel the taught muscles under his palm, to taste the warm skin.

The artist goes to a new page.

“Done already?” Loki asks, the movement having pulled him out of his reverie.

“Yep.” He stands up and goes to Loki. Tugging at the cloth over the god’s collarbones, Steve loosens it purposefully so that more skin is showing. He pulls a chair over and tells Loki to sit with one leg draped over the arm of it. A glimpse of thigh can be seen where the sapphire blue fabric parts. Then the artist moves the god’s head to the most seductive angle.

“You’re beautiful,” Steve says when he’s back on the bed with a pencil in his hand. He concentrates on the face first, heavily lined eyes and dark lips. Then he goes to the neck, remembers how it feels against his palm and fingers, tracing the exposed skin down his chest. He imagines caressing the lithe body as he sketches each seductive angle.

He leaves off the tiny shields, changing them to be leaves instead.

Loki runs his eyes over his love. “I like this chair. I’m not sure I want to get out of it. Perhaps when you are done you’ll come over here and fuck yourself on my cock as I sit.”

Steve tries to suppress a smile. “Nope. That’s not what’s going to happen.”

“Then what is going to happen?”

“You’ll see,” he replies as he uses the pencil to trace where the cloth is opening on Loki’s upper thigh. Just the thought of what lies beneath has him becoming aroused.

After a moment, Loki requests, “Rub your cock for me?”

Steve stops and looks up at him. “I thought I was the dominant.”

“You are. But it would make me very happy, my Darling Fay Wray.”

The artist smiles. “King Kong master manipulator.”

“We should go to Macy’s again. I loved sucking your cock in the dressing room.”

Steve shakes his head. Two can play this game. “Already been done. Actually, I’d like to take you to the Empire State when no one else is there. Then I’d fuck you against the railing while you look out over New York City.”

Loki can feel his blood starting to race towards his groin. “Hard?”

“Hard,” he confirms. “You’ll be looking at Stark Tower when I hit your prostate.”

The god tries to swallow down his desire. “Are you almost done?”

“Patience, Kitten.”

“Not my strength, Darling.”

Finished with his drawings, he sets the pencils and paper aside. Then he opens his legs and rubs himself through the white cloth.

Loki moans, his own hand finding itself between his legs.

“No touching,” Steve orders as he gets up. It’s a short distance to the chair, and he’s there within three strides. He pulls Loki up and into a kiss. His tongue forces its way into the cool mouth as deep as it can go, his hand pulling the god’s leg up to his waist. They feel each other’s erections against their bodies.

Hopping up and wrapping his legs around the super soldier, Loki’s tongue matches the Captain’s, pushing against it, tasting all that it can.

There are some awkward steps as Steve maneuvers around the chair without the benefit of sight. He manages it somehow and presses Loki’s back against the reinforced glass. He rocks his pelvis forward as his lips clamp onto the long throat. He sucks then bites then sucks some more.

“Yes,” Loki breathes. He wants to be marked. He wants Bucky to see him and know that he belongs to Steve.

The artist starts to thrust slowly.

“Boxers.”

“Hmm?” Steve asks, his lips sucking just above the collarbone.

“Your boxer shorts. Take them off.”

He pulls his head away. “Such a demanding little Kitten,” he observes before lightly bumping noses.

“I know what I want, and I want you naked.” He pauses before saying, “Please.”

“Well since you asked nicely. But you have to get down.”

Loki hadn’t thought of that. He could just magic them away, but he opts to do it the mundane way instead. His feet find the floor before the white boxers do. And then he feels tugging at his sash.

“How...?”

He indicates where Steve should start. Then he’s twirling around as the artist pulls at the red cloth. He stops when the last bit of it drops away. He stands facing his love.

The front of the blue kimono separates, revealing a strip of light-colored flesh, dark pubic hair, an erect cock.

Steve’s hands burrow beneath the cloth, touching the god’s skin as they wrap around his waist. They kiss with reverence then with growing need. He walks Loki to the bed, turning them around so that the gods back is to it. Then he pushes his love onto it.

Loki lies back ready to receive whatever his lover wishes to give him. He reaches out, his fingertips barely able to brush against Bucky’s name.

Strong hands lift up Loki’s leg. Steve gently caresses his own signature at the bottom of his lover’s foot. “Mine.”

“It does have your name on it.”

Steve kisses the tattoo before trailing those kisses up the ankle to the knee to the inner thigh, sucking and nipping as he goes. He stops where the god’s leg meets the pelvis, licking a stripe up the crease.

Loki’s fingers snake through the blond hair in silent encouragement.

The bellybutton is next. Steve dips his tongue in over and over until he hears the god whine. The kisses resume up the stomach and chest. He blows cool air over each nipple until they begin to harden. That’s when he bites down and flicks them with his tongue. That earns him another moan.

Straddling the god and pinning his wrists against the bed, he next concentrates on the collarbone and neck, licking and sucking as he makes his way to the carotid artery. He runs his teeth over it then his tongue. He pushes down with his hips.

Loki meets the thrust with one of his own. “Please, let me touch you.”

Steve pulls away and smiles down at the god. “Where?”

“Everywhere. Anywhere.”

“Here?” he asks as he rolls his hips down.

The god’s head presses down onto the bed as his body reacts. “Yes.”

Steve presses his lips to Loki’s ear. “No.” He thrusts again, his erection rubbing against Loki’s cock and the pubic hair surrounding it. Then he gets up.

Grabbing Loki by the collar of the kimono, he pulls him up and presses him back against the glass.

Loki’s leg wraps around Steve’s waist as the super soldier grabs their cocks and starts to pump, using their own pre-come as lubricant, his thumb stroking their tips every few strokes.

Their kisses are open-mouthed, hungry, insistent. There is no room for words between the lips and tongues and teeth.

Steve’s hand works slowly as Loki continues to kiss him and run his hands over him.

Tiny moans begin to mingle with their breaths as they breathe into each other’s mouth.

“I…I…I,” Loki stutters, trying to say those three words that are etched into his heart.

“Shh,” Steve responds, concentrating so hard to get them to climax. They’re almost there. So close…so very close. He pulls his head back when he feels it coming on.

They look at each other, brows furrowed and mouths open.

Steve comes first with a shudder and a tiny moan.

The burst of warmth against his cock, the way Steve’s orgasm is manifest in the coral lips, the blue eyes, the fluttering eyelashes, has Loki coming almost immediately.

They cling to each other as their semen continues to coat their bodies.

“I love you,” Loki finally manages to say.

“I love you back,” Steve replies between heavy breaths.

His leg still wrapped around his lover, Loki suggests they take a bath.

“Bath,” Steve agrees. “Then Harry Potter.”

Loki smiles. His thumb runs over Steve’s bottom lip. “As you wish, Elskede.”

Neither one of them moves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of the stuff with Coulson’s team was taken directly from the show, including the discussion about death between Fitz Simmons. (It still breaks my heart.) That takes us to the end of season 1.
> 
> Steve telling Loki more about Bucky was a request from skydancer2000 (ff) who thought it would help Loki understand why Bucky is so important to Steve. I think it did help and will help in the long run. For now, Loki is still trying to figure out what this will mean for him and his relationship with Steve.
> 
> Everyone was saying Clint would regret using HawkeyeCawCaw as the hashtag. As you can see, that is already happening.
> 
> I bet you thought I forgot all about Asgard and the councilor Thor & Loki were supposed to suggest. (Okay I did. But only for a moment.) We’ll have to see later who Odin ends up going with. Speaking of Asgard, Rhyme2Rhapsody (ff) really wanted Storm to visit and see her reaction to it all. There wasn’t a lot of reaction here, but there should be more next chapter.
> 
> Loki in a kimono and make-up was requested by darkmoonlady (ff). It took Steve a bit by surprise, but it inspired him to draw again. Some of you pointed out correctly that the art has been lacking for a while. Once Hydra is taken care of then hopefully we can get back to more.
> 
> Steve caressing his signature on Loki’s foot and reinforcing the mutually desired “ownership” was inspired by questions from rhetorecai who thought that gentle reminder from Steve would help Loki accept the addition of Bucky in their lives.
> 
> That’s all there is for now. Thank you for everything. I can’t tell you how much I appreciate your time and support. Until next time…


	124. To Swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storm's second day on Asgard. The team learns about Ward's actions and Fitz's condition.
> 
> **Pairings:** Thor  & Storm (explicit), Steve & Loki (explicit), Clint & Natasha, Logan & Bruce, Sam and Melinda   
> **Explicit Content:** Vaginal Sex, Lightning Palm, Oral Sex

Storm’s impressions of Asgard give her a much better understanding of Thor. She can’t help but wonder if it will actually work out between them. 

Asgard is misogynistic in many ways. The men are the fighters. And though the women do have some power, it is mainly relegated to the home and to influencing their husbands. There are women on the Council, which is good. She learns this when she accompanies him as he presents them with options for the King’s private councilor.

There are women healers and other professionals. But the men hold the main positions of power. So it is very interesting that of the four people Thor and Loki propose to council the King, three are women. It gives her hope.

“Skadi, Frigga, Kelda, and Thor,” Fandral repeats to ensure he has heard correctly. He is both glad he is not on the list and a little miffed that he isn’t.

“Yes,” Thor confirms yet again. “Those are our suggestions. You may do with them as you will.”

Storm ignores the sour looks some of them are giving her. They had already voiced their concern with an outsider being privy to the meeting.

“I don’t want it,” Skadi says. “Choose someone else.”

Hodur tells them, “Well if you choose Kelda, it can’t interfere with her duties to me.”

“As though we would choose a serving girl,” one of the men replies. Storm can’t keep track of everyone. This man has long dark hair with more than a few grey hairs. His beard is more grey than brown.

The young woman next to Hodur looks down and turns red with embarrassment.

Thor speaks up. “Kelda is an intelligent and kind woman, and she has provided me with wise council in the past.”

That makes several people look at the girl with more interest.

“And where exactly was your manhood when she provided this council?” that same man asks.

Fandral replies for his friend. “Where yours has not been in a very long time I suspect.” That causes some snickers.

Assuming that what they are implying is true, Storm now understands why the girl has been staring at her with a mixture of curiosity and perhaps a tinge of jealousy.

Frigga raises her hands for silence. “Kelda and Hodur have been very effective in their mediations. And I know from experience what a fine worker she is. I believe she would make an excellent councilor to the King. My only concern is that it might take her away from her current duties.”

Tyr asks if they have truly passed on Skadi and Frigga.

The meeting goes on like this for another hour. Finally Thor stands and says, “Enough! I have given you our recommendations. My duty here is done.” He starts to go. “You don’t need me to continue arguing.”

“It should be Thor,” Tyr says.

“Seconded,” Fandral quickly replies. He knows his friend does not want it, but it is what is best for Asgard.

“All in favor?” Odin asks.

It is unanimous.

Thor’s head drops. “If it should be any of Odin’s sons, it should be Loki.” His chin rises. “I do not wish to accept the honor you have bestowed on me, but I suppose I have no choice. I do however have a choice in this. When I am gone, Kelda will council the King in my place.” There is a collective gasp. “All-Father,” he says turning to Odin. “I expect you to treat Kelda with the respect due to any member of this Council.” He turns to the Queen. “All-Mother, I trust you will help Kelda in whatever manner she needs.”

Frigga nods. “Of course, Prince Thor.”

“Good. Then, King Odin, my first piece of advice to you is to repair your relationship with Loki…your son…my brother…our God of Mischief. Now if you will excuse me.” He leaves, taking Storm’s hand and leading the way out.

“My Prince!” a voice calls from behind when they are halfway down the hall. They turn around and see Kelda racing towards them. She curtsies and keeps her head bowed. “I do not deserve such an honor.”

Thor caresses her cheek, lifting up her head to look at him. “Sweet Kelda, you are the best of us. I would not have put you in this position if it were not so.”

Her eyes shine with love and gratitude. “You are too kind, my Prince.”

“But promise me should you feel it is corrupting you or having a negative impact that you will inform me. The last thing I wish is to harm you.”

“I shall, my Prince. Thank you.”

“Hi, I’m Storm,” the mutant says stepping closer.

“Forgive my rudeness,” Thor says, dropping his hand. “Storm, this is Kelda. She was a personal servant to the Queen but has grown to be so much more. She is dear to me.”

“I can tell,” Storm replies. It’s hard not to feel a little jealous of the girl.

“Kelda, this is Storm…my friend and lover,” he says, taking Storm’s hand.

The light-brown eyes become tinged with sadness. “Yes, I know. You are very beautiful,” she tells the woman with the white hair.

“Thank you,” Storm replies.

“I am glad our Prince has found someone who cares for him. I should go. Hodur will be waiting.”

Thor asks if his brother is treating her well. She assures him that she can handle the dark Prince. They say good-bye, and Kelda returns to the Council room.

“So exactly how many former lovers should I expect to meet this weekend?” Storm asks. She met three the night before when Thor took her to his favorite tavern. But he didn’t treat any of them with the care he just showed Kelda.

“Not many,” he replies.

“Uh-huh.” It’s clear she doesn’t believe him. “Well this one is clearly still in love with you.”

“Loki agrees with you.”

“You really telling me you don’t see it?”

“She is kind and sweet by nature. It was never my intention to…” He shakes his head.

“So why her?”

Thor remembers back. “My lips had just been sewn shut.” He doesn’t see the look of concern and disbelief in Storm’s eyes. “She came to my rooms and offered me comfort.”

She shakes her head. “Not the sex, the making her your father’s councilor when you’re away.”

“Oh. Well, to be perfectly honest, mainly because it would amuse Loki. Though I do believe Odin will benefit from it.”

Her head nods. “They really sewed your lips shut? That wasn’t metaphorical or something?”

“They really sewed my lips shut. But it was only for a short time. Poor Loki had his sewn for years.”

“That’s…barbaric.”

“Yes,” Thor agrees. He lifts her hand and kisses her knuckles. “Come. Let us go somewhere more pleasant, somewhere without politics.”

“Is there really any place like that?”

“Certainly. But we shall require horses.”

“I’m not that great with horses,” she tells him.

“No matter. You can ride with me.” He smiles knowing soon one of them will have their arms about the other, the horse galloping beneath them. It is almost enough to make up for the last hour and the duty he will have to perform.

xxx

Loki and Bruce are in the lab on a video call with King T’Challa in Wakanda. “There is no precedent for this,” the King tells them. “It is always militaries, countries that invade. Then they either set up their own government or turn it over to those whom they believe will serve their interests.”

“So what do you suggest?” Bruce asks.

“The easiest solution would be to ally with a government. The better solution would be to take them to the International Criminal Court or possibly to have the UN Security Council set up a Criminal Tribunal.”

Bruce looks up the International Criminal Court’s website. “It says here the ICC is not part of the UN.”

“That is correct.”

“Okay. Looks like they have a detention area. That’s good. They’re investigating eight what they call situations.” 

“Go to the FAQ,” Loki instructs.

Bruce looks over at him. “You can look this stuff up yourself.”

“I prefer when you do it.”

Brown eyes roll before clicking on the FAQ link.

Loki points. “There: ‘When can the Prosecutor start an investigation?’”

Bruce reads, “’…reasonable basis to believe that a crime…has been committed…determination of admissibility…consideration of interests of justice.’ Well that’s vague.”

“Purposely so,” T’Challa tells them.

He continues to scroll down the FAQ. “Looks like this is all war crimes stuff. Not sure Hydra really fits the definition.”

“Well damn,” Loki mutters.

“No doubt you will think of something, Trickster.”

“Country of origin is all I can think of. If we set them back in their own countries and provide their governments and police with the evidence against them, then perhaps they will take care of it.”

“Perhaps,” Bruce says.

Loki rubs his forehead. “The other option would be to turn Hydra Island into a prison and keep them all there.”

Bruce doesn’t like that idea. “Who’s going to operate it? We don’t have those kinds of resources.”

“Can I blame Peggy Carter-Darvill for this? I really want to blame her,” Loki tells them.

“Who is Peggy Carter-Darvill?” T’Challa asks.

The god explains that she is the founder of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Steve’s first real love. Bruce asks if she knows about Zola, to which Loki only shrugs in reply. Then the god realizes how much it would pain her to know her folly caused this. “I should probably inform her. Or better yet, have Steve do it. It would no doubt be better coming from him.”

“Better for whom?” T’Challa asks when he sees the glint in the green eyes.

Loki smiles. “For everyone.”

xxx

Clint, Natasha, and Steve are on their own video call with Phil Coulson and Melinda May. The former agents have been catching the Avengers up on the latest happenings including Phil’s promotion.

“Congratulations, Coulson,” Natasha says with a small smile. “You deserve it. Just don’t seek the help of any war criminals.”

“I won’t. Or at least I’ll try not to.”

“Your team must be excited,” Steve notes. “I assume you’re going to keep all of them.”

Phil and Melinda exchange a worried look. “There are a couple of members that are, well…There’s no easy way to say this. Ward was Hydra.”

“Ward?” Natasha repeats.

“Afraid so,” Phil says.

Steve scowls, his eyes darkening. “I knew I didn’t like him. The way he treated Fitz and then Loki…Should’ve known he was dirty.” He wishes he had punched the guy when he had the chance. At least he did send him to the corner that one time. Though in retrospect that wasn’t nearly punishment enough. “How’s your team taking it?”

“Not well,” Coulson tells them. “May didn’t kill ‘im, so that’s something.”

“Skye?” Steve asks. He remembers them kind of flirting at the beach.

“Betrayed of course,” he answers. “But she’ll get through it. There’s something else.”

Clint takes a breath and nods. “It’s very flattering that you want us to re-join S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“What? No,” Coulson tells him.

“No?”

“No. I wish it was that positive of a thing.”

Natasha can see the concern on her friend’s face. “What is it, Phil?”

“It’s Fitz.” He can see Steve lean forward slightly. “Ward tried to kill him and Simmons.”

“Tried?” Steve verifies. “So he didn’t succeed?”

“No,” May confirms. “But almost.”

Coulson gives the details. Finally telling them, “When they escaped, Fitz suffered a prolonged loss of oxygen. It’s left him with permanent brain damage. We just don’t know how severe yet.” As he’s been talking, he watches the blood drain out of Steve’s face and the blue eyes become shiny.

“Ward did this?” the Captain asks.

“Yes.”

“Where is he?” he demands.

Melinda asks if he’s talking about Fitz or Ward.

“Both.”

Coulson understands. “I’m sorry, Cap. But I can’t tell you that.”

“It’s Fitz,” Steve reminds him.

Melinda tells him, “If it helps, I shot Ward in the foot with a nail gun a few times. I hit him quite a bit, too. It felt really good.”

“When Loki finds out…”

“Which is why I can’t tell you,” Coulson tells him.

“How is Simmons holding up?” Steve asks.

“It’s…difficult. But she’s trying to stay positive. Actually, she’s gotten close to a new member of the team, someone I think you should meet.”

That makes Steve curious. He asks who it is, but Coulson remains coy and refuses to tell him.

“Oh, Clint?” Melinda begins. “Skye wanted me to tell you ‘Hawkeye Caw Caw’.” She smiles after saying that.

“Ha ha very funny,” he says.

“But, Cap,” she continues, “she wanted me to let you know you’re still her favorite.”

Steve can’t help but smile at that. “Thanks.”

“I thought it was Iron Man,” Coulson says. “Yours is definitely Thor though, right?”

“Definitely,” Melinda replies. “Yours?” she asks then smiles. Everyone knows who Phil’s favorite is.

Steve asks Phil if they have the infrastructure to hold prisoners and explains that they plan on taking Hydra Island. He learns that they don’t. Coulson notes that most Hydra members are not super-human. So regular prisons should be fine. Steve explains the complications.

“Huh,” Coulson replies. “That is a bit of a conundrum.”

“We’ll figure something out,” Steve says. “But afterwards, I want to see Fitz. And I know Loki is going to want to check on Simmons.”

“When you’re done,” Phil agrees. He’ll have to move Ward somewhere else before that happens.

xxx

Thor and Storm are having a picnic by the side of the Prince’s favorite lake. He used to come here with Loki and his friends to swim.

It’s beautiful here. The water is blue with a short waterfall feeding into it that makes a soothing sound. The ground around the lake has small pebbles at the water’s edge and soft grass farther away. The forest around it makes it feel secluded.

There were some kids here when they arrived, but they left soon after even though the Prince invited them to stay. They had to get home and do some chores. So now the Prince and his guest are alone.

Thor is lying on his side smiling up at the beautiful woman with the white hair and dark skin who sits beside him on the blanket. The horse is nibbling on some grass a few feet away.

The Prince holds up a piece of fruit, and Storm takes it between her teeth. “Thank you,” she says after she has chewed and swallowed. “That’s delicious. It kind of tastes like a peach.”

“Yes. I have had your peaches. But the peach flesh is too soft.” He takes a piece and puts it in his own mouth. His smile drops a little.

“What is it?” she asks.

“I cannot help but wonder if I should have postponed this trip.”

Storm reminds him that he told Loki to contact him should they need his help. It’s true, but he still feels like he should be there.

“So you and Loki were really close,” she prompts.

“Yes. We were brothers and best friends. I looked out for him as best I could. Sometimes it was not enough. But let us not talk of Loki,” he says as he takes her hand. “Tell me your impressions of Asgard.”

“It’s…beautiful. The sky is breathtaking. The people seem friendly enough though perhaps a bit more rowdy than I’m used to. And I can’t help but wonder why there aren’t more female warriors.”

“Because women are beautiful and should be protected from the horrors of war.”

“You really believe that?” she asks him. “Because it sounds like a bullshit answer.”

Thor nods and turns to lie on his back. He looks at the birds flying overhead. “Women have always been excluded from war. I do not know the original reason. Perhaps it was thought that women are too compassionate or soft. Or perhaps it is because they are not as physically strong. Sif was the first to challenge such a notion. I admired her greatly for that.”

“And then you married her,” Storm notes.

“I did but much later. Women were supposed to want to look pretty and have children. Sif wanted to fight and defend her people. Everyone laughed at her at first. Loki was the one who suggested we befriend her, help her to become a warrior. He reasoned that if she were no good then who better to protect her than the Princes of Asgard. But if she were good, if she proved herself, we would have her loyalty. In this as in most things, my brother was correct.”

“And there have been no other women since?”

“Not until my daughter. Any other women who could and wanted to fight generally went off to join the Valkyries. Sif could have been a Valkyrie herself but chose to remain on Asgard with me.”

“She must have loved you very much,” Storm observes.

“Yes. For a time we did love each other greatly.”

“What changed?”

He turns his head to look at her. “What changed between you and King T’Challa?”

“He tried to control me. He wanted to treat me like one of his subjects instead of his partner. I wasn’t okay with that.” She hopes the Prince is listening. Storm doesn’t want to go through that again.

Thor takes in the information. “With Sif she started to become less warrior and more like the other women of high birth. She also grew to resent my closeness to Loki, attempted to come between us.”

“And Jane?”

“Jane preferred her work to me. No, that is not fair. She wanted and deserved someone who would be there for her in a way that I could not. She never knew when I might visit nor for how long. It was difficult for her. I believe Sif is much better than I am at simply being there.”

“Must be odd, your ex-wife and ex-girlfriend being together.”

“Odd does not begin to cover it.”

Storm remembers something from the strip poker night. “And the reason Pepper should know that you don’t wear underwear?”

Clear blue eyes searching her face to gage her reaction, Thor says, “Ah…well…you see…I joined Tony and Pepper a few times.”

“Define ‘joined’?”

“We had sex.”

She’s not sure she understands. “Tony and Pepper.”

“Yes.”

“The three of you.”

“Yes.”

“Had sex.” 

“It was not my first threesome,” he tells her.

“Of course it wasn’t.” 

“Though it was my first to include another man.”

“Okay.” She’s trying to process this. “So you both fucked Pepper at the same time.”

“No. Sometimes Pepper would watch Tony and I. Sometimes I…Well, there were many different positions and placements.”

“Okay,” she says. Her brain is still working through it, starting to imagine what those positions and placements might be whether she wants to or not.

Thor sits up and caresses her cheek. “I ended it because I did not belong with them. I now know I belong with you.”

“For how long?”

“For as long as we both wish it.” 

She shakes her head slowly. “How is it that you make that sound romantic?”

Thor smiles at her, his blue eyes twinkling in the dappled light. “Because we are connected you and I. The weather is ours to command. The sky is our canvass, the lightning our brush.” He takes her hand and presses his palm against hers.

“You been taking art lessons from Steve?”

“No. Believe it or not, Asgardians do know about art and metaphors.” Thor entwines his fingers in hers. “Is my proposal acceptable to you?”

“Proposal? You mean us being together until one of us doesn’t want to be anymore? That’s not a proposal. That’s life.”

“It is _our_ life…should you accept it.” 

“I already have,” Storm points out. “I’m just hoping I can keep your attention for a bit longer than your other lovers.”

“Of that you need not worry.” He gives her a gentle reassuring kiss. She accepts it gratefully and gives him one in return. “But for the record it was Jane who left me.”

xxx

Loki is sitting in the middle of the roof listening as Steve tells him about Ward and Fitz. And though the god’s face remains stoic, Steve can see the cold anger in the green eyes.

“Where are they now?”

“Coulson won’t tell me.”

“I could help Fitz perhaps. I have never worked with brain matter but I…Simmons?”

“They tell me she’s staying positive.”

“Of course she is. Ward is still alive?”

“Yes.”

“Good. I should have cut off his hands when I had the chance. I still might.”

“Kitten, I know how you feel. I want nothing more than to…make Ward pay. But Phil believes they can get information out of him. And since he is trying to re-create S.H.I.E.L.D., we are going to let him take the lead.”

“And they truly don’t know Fitz’s condition yet?”

“He’s in a medically induced coma, and they have him in an oxygenated chamber thing. It’s supposed to help.”

“We should get him a stuffed monkey for when he wakes up.”

Steve runs his hand through Loki’s hair. “That’s an excellent idea. We can go to the toy store tonight and pick one up.”

“They have monkeys in zoos, yes? I’ve always wanted to visit a zoo,” the god admits.

“You have?” Why didn’t he know this? “We’ll go. As soon as we can catch a breath, we’ll go. I promise.”

“We should take Leo with us. That way he can see the monkeys. And Helena. And Wade.” Loki can feel the tears coming, but he doesn’t know why. Maybe because he knows Steve identifies with the young scientist on some level. Maybe because he feels almost responsible for letting Grant Ward remain whole after their confrontation. He wipes his eyes.

Steve wraps an arm around Loki. “I bet Leo and Helena and Wade would love that. And Jemma, too. Can’t leave out Jemma.”

“And Gwen.”

“Peter.”

“Skye.”

Steve smiles. “We’ll just rent the entire zoo out and invite everyone. I bet Tony would love that idea.”

“Melinda hurt him?”

The him of course is Ward. “Yes. You wanna call her and have her describe it to us?”

“Yes. We can trace the call, find out exactly where they are.”

It’s a good idea, but Steve has reservations. “We should probably support Coulson not undermine him.”

“We need not do anything with the information. Just have it. Just in case. We can also ask Melinda where to send the monkey.”

“Okay, Kitten.”

“Are you not upset?”

Steve admits, “If he were here, I’d knock his teeth out. Then I’d break his ribs. Thing is, it wouldn’t be a fair fight. And no matter how much I hurt him physically, it could never make up for the way he betrayed everyone. So maybe I’d just lock him in a room with a two-way mirror. And on the other side he’d see Fitz lying there with everyone who loves him surrounding him. Maybe then he’d understand the cost of what he did. Maybe he’d actually feel some sense of regret.”

“Or you could just let me fuck with his mind. If Coulson’s team needs information, I could potentially get it for them.”

“And how would that leave him?”

“Worse than Fitz.” Loki would make sure of it.

“He’s their prisoner,” Steve reminds him. “We let them handle it. But I agree we should know where they are.” He’s disappointed that the distrust is starting already. “Let’s go call May.”

xxx

Storm is straddling Thor as they kiss. The warm breeze brushes against their skin. She pulls away just enough to look at him, the taste of his lips still on hers. “It’s getting warm,” she tells him.

“Perhaps we should go for a swim.”

“I didn't bring a swimsuit.”

“You don’t need one.”

“You trying to get me naked?”

“Always.” He smiles and strokes her cheek. “It is not without precedent. We used to swim here all the time.”

“Maybe I don’t want to get up,” she tells him.

“I am not complaining.” He lifts his head off the ground to kiss her, continuing to rise until they are both sitting. He takes a moment to remove his shirt before reclaiming her lips.

Storms hands remain on his neck and jaw. She can feel his hands on her hips. Then she is pushed off his lap and sits there looking up as he strips off the rest of his clothes.

“Coming?” he asks before striding into the lake.

She feels like she should be mad but she just can’t be. Even as he beckons her to follow, she just sees the warm smile and understands how a servant girl could fall in love. Hell, she knows better and still feels herself falling.

Standing up, Storm strips down to her underwear.

Thor shakes his head at her. “All of it!”

“Why not,” she says softly and removes her bra and panties. She runs into the lake, heading straight for him before veering left when he is almost within reach.

He swims after her, not touching her until he is even with her body, tapping her on the shoulder.

She stops and treads water in front of him. “You got me.”

“And you have me.”

Storm moves closer until they are almost touching. He makes no move towards her, allowing her to choose when and if they touch.

Thor looks like sunshine personified, and it frightens her a little, as though she might burn if she touches him. But she can’t resist. She takes ahold of his neck and pulls herself to him. There is a slight hesitation before she kisses him. Then whatever coolness the water is providing is quickly dissipated by their passion.

He pulls her against him. Their skin makes contact. Their mouths open. He pulls her up so that she can wrap her legs around his waist. They sink into the water, but Storm doesn’t let go.

Thor uses his arms and legs to get them back up to the surface.

“Make love to me,” Storm requests when she can breathe.

He carries her out of the water and back to the blanket, dropping to his knees. Then he lays her down, taking a moment to appreciate her beauty before beginning to taste her. 

He starts with her belly and slowly starts kissing down, his tongue caressing her skin. Her hands are in his hair and trying to guide his mouth down to where her heat is pooling. As he moves closer to it, she looks up at the sky and wills the clouds to stay away.

Storm’s legs open wider. The wetness between them increases.

Thor sees her arousal. He looks up at her and smiles. She smiles back and bites her lip at the twinkle in his eyes and the anticipation of what’s to come. But instead of moaning in pleasure, she groans in frustration when his lips touch the side of her knee rather than where she really wants to be touched.

He begins kissing up her inner thigh, giving her tiny bites along the way.

“Thor,” she breathes.

This time he gets to her outer labia before stopping.

“Damn it, Thor.” But how can she stay mad at him when he’s suddenly smiling down at her. Storm reaches up and strokes his chest. “Kiss me.”

“If you insist.” He starts behind her ear and slowly makes his way along her jaw. All the while he’s moving his hips, the tip of his cock slowly running up and down her opening.

Storm grabs onto his hips. “Condoms?”

“I thought,” he kisses her, “you were on,” he kisses her again, “the pill.”

“I am. I’d still prefer it if you wore a condom.”

He rolls off her and quickly goes through his pants searching for one.

“Hurry.”

“I am hurrying.” He finally finds one. She helps him put it on before lying back down and reaching out to him. He hovers over her. A few drops of water drip from his body to hers. “Whenever you wish it,” he tells her.

Her hand caresses his neck. “I wish it.”

Eyes never leaving her face, he slowly enters her.

Storm gasps and forces herself not to move her hips to meet him. It is almost excruciating how good it feels.

“And now what do you wish, Lady Storm?” Thor asks once he’s all the way in.

Her eyes turn milky white as she smiles. She places her hands just below each of his pecs and summons the lightning. It dances across their skin, concentrating between her palms and his nipples.

Thor growls. “Woman, you…”

“I know. Now work or I’m turning us over.”

He pulls out almost completely, allowing himself a moment to relish the tingle of the lightning along his shaft, then thrusts in with half his strength.

Only two slow thrusts completed, and they are already shaking with pleasure that feels almost unbearable. Storm plants her feet on the ground and begins to thrust up. “Faster,” she requests then keeps her own pace slow when he complies. She also moves her hips, alternating between side-to-side and small circles, adding to the stimulation he is already giving her.

Thor is the one to flip them over, unsure that he’ll be able to control his thrusts, not wanting to hurt her.

Storm immediately sits up and starts to undulate her body. Her eyes return to their normal color as Thor takes over control of the lightning. She’s riding him now, moving her hips this way and that, making tiny patterns with her lower body.

They interlock hands as their breaths come harder and the wind cools the sweat on their bodies.

The mutant can feel her muscles begin to tense as the familiar tingling comes with each movement of her hips. “Thor,” she pants.

“Storm,” he growls.

“Thor,” she breathes. Louder this time, “Thor.” Storm throws her head back as her toes curl.

The sight of her ecstasy has him thrusting up, pumping his semen into the condom as he gives a low roar.

Once the intensity has passed, Storm bends forward and rests her head on his shoulder. She places tiny kisses on his neck.

“I fear we’ll need to go back in the water to cool off,” Thor tells her.

“You say that as though it were a bad thing.”

He smiles and lightly strokes her spine. “You’re amazing.”

“You aren’t so bad yourself.”

Thor thinks about his life here and the one he has on Midgard. “Do you think you could be happy here?”

The question surprises Storm. Surely he can’t be moving that fast. “What exactly are you asking?”

He isn’t sure. “If you would like to visit again,” he decides.

“Visiting, sure. But my home is Earth. And your home is here,” she reminds herself.

“Yes, though Earth, as you call it, is also my home. I love it as I love Asgard.”

“But your family’s here,” she notes.

“Loki is there,” he counters.

“Your memories,” Storm offers.

“I’ve made many memories on Midgard, and I continue to make new ones.”

Her dark finger traces invisible patterns on his lighter skin. “So which calls to you more?”

He only considers it for a moment before answering, “Midgard. It is where you are.”

She smiles. “Not right now.”

“True. But it is where you’ll be most of the time. I truly care for you, Storm.”

“And I care for you. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t be here lying naked by a lake where anyone could walk up and find us.”

That makes him smile. “Are you modest, my Lady?”

“I prefer not to show off my goods to any Tom, Dick, or Harry who comes along.”

His brow furrows. “I don’t believe there is anyone named Tom, Dick, or Harry on Asgard. But I am curious, why would their name matter?”

She explains to him how the phrase means anyone.

“But those are only men’s names,” he notes, still confused.

“Funny how that is.” The tone of her voice makes Thor believe she is making a point.

“So Asgard is not the only place that sometimes treats women with less respect than they deserve,” he notes.

“No, it isn’t.”

Thor continues to hold her, his deflated cock still inside her body. “Whenever you wish to cool off,” he tells her.

“In a minute. I like this.”

“As do I.”

She gets up eventually and goes back into the lake to rinse off. He removes the condom before joining her. So far, it’s her favorite part of the trip.

xxx

Steve holds the stuffed black cat up to Loki and uses a high-pitched voice to say, “Hi, Loki. I’m Mr. Whiskers. Steve says I look just like you.”

They are standing in the stuffed animal area of FAO Schwarz. It’s huge. Steve can’t believe how much stuff there is. It’s almost overwhelming. But when he saw the black cat with the green eyes, he had to show the god.

Loki smiles while shaking his head. “You’re silly,” he tells Steve.

“Steve says you can be silly, too. Will you take me home with you?” he continues in the falsetto.

The god puts his hand on the cat and pushes it down. “He’s so soft,” he says in surprise before remembering they have other business. “We’re here for Fitz’s monkey.”

Back in his normal voice, Steve says, “But he looks just like you, Kitten.”

“We don’t need a stuffed cat. Now put it back and help me pick out a monkey.”

Steve looks sadly at the stuffed animal in his hand. “I’m sorry, Mr. Whiskers, but Loki doesn’t want you. I know you wanna come home with us. Yes he _is_ mean.”

The god tries not to laugh. “You really want him?”

He turns the cat around and presses its face against his own so that they’re both looking at Loki.

“Fine. But he must have a better name than Mr. Whiskers.”

“I like Mr. Whiskers,” Steve says, sounding almost like a disappointed child.

“Monkey,” Loki reminds him.

There are so many monkeys. Some have long arms, and some have short ones. Some look cartoony. Others look real. There are also a couple that look a little creepy. There are colorful ones and not-so colorful ones. In the end, they choose one that the tag tells them is a Hansa Squirrel Monkey. The face reminds them a bit of Fitz with its almost-lost look on its cute face.

As they make their way to the checkout, a few people recognize the hero and the god. Steve takes time to talk to each one, drawing Loki into the conversation when he can. “My boyfriend here can turn into a cat that looks just like this,” he tells them. “Right, Loki?”

But the dark-haired man only nods or gives a small yes and remains mostly silent, which makes the super soldier a little nervous.

“You okay?” Steve asks once they are back outside in the early evening air.

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“You doubt me?” The words are more curious than accusatory. “Why?”

Steve shrugs. “You were just so chatty in the store.”

“That was your spotlight not mine.”

“Hey,” he says stopping Loki and turning to face him. “It’s _our_ spotlight now. Ours. We’re a team.” The blue eyes hold such sincerity and conviction that Loki has no choice to believe him.

“I don’t know how to respond.”

Steve smiles. “How about we go to Chinatown, and you buy me dinner.”

“And afterwards?” Loki asks.

“We take Mr. Whiskers and Fitz’s monkey home. Then we do whatever you want.”

The god agrees, already knowing part of what he wants.

And so after dinner, the cat and the monkey are dropped off in their room, and they head to the pool with a guitar.

Steve settles in one of the lounge chairs, Loki sitting nearby, the water of the pool creating wavering reflections over everything. The stars above can barely be seen, but they are there looking down on them. “What do you want me to start with?”

“Whatever you like, Darling, so long as I get to hear your voice.”

He tunes the guitar quickly and strums a few chords as he thinks of what to sing. He smiles and strums the instrument. He continues to play as he sings, “’Some day, when I’m awfully low, When the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you And the way you look tonight.’”

Loki smiles at the choice – the first full song Steve ever sang to him.

“’Yes you’re lovely, with your smile so warm And your cheeks so soft, There is nothing for me but to love you, And the way you look tonight.’”

The god listens silently, his focus completely on Steve as he sings. At the end, Loki sings back the last line. “’Just the way you look tonight.’ Thank you, Darling.”

“You’re welcome, Kitten.” He strums the guitar absently as he considers the next song.

“That was nice,” Natasha says from the door. She, Clint, Logan, and Bruce step out into the semi-darkness.

Steve is surprised to see them. “I thought you guys were watching a movie.”

“Saw the guitar and got curious,” Clint replies. He sits and pulls Natasha into his lap.

Logan brings over another chair so that he and Bruce can each have their own. “Steve used to sing a little during the war. Usually sad sappy crap that made us all homesick.”

Steve can’t help himself. He sings, “’We’ll meet again. Don’t know how. Don’t know when But I know we’ll meet again some sunny day.’”

“Stop,” Logan says, a scowl on his face.

“Sorry.” He starts to pluck on the strings quickly, creating an off-kilter tune. He looks directly at Loki and sings:

“’Hook, line and sinker Drop it down to the bottom. Butterfly, flow, flicker, Straight to the top. Kill for the thrill Cut it, stick it Where you got it. 

“’Circle, roll in under And read to the start. 

“’Where’s your mother? Fall down dead. 

“’Dirty mind. Dirty mouth. Pretty little head.

“’Wish you were here, Wish you’d make my bed.

“’Dirty mind. Dirty mouth. Pretty little head.’” Steve continues to the second verse, mesmerizing everyone with the odd, hypnotic tune. His focus never leaves Loki, not even after he finishes with “’Dirty mind. Dirty mouth. Pretty little head,’” sung three times.

“Wow,” Bruce says for all of them. “Did I hear that song on NPR a while ago?”

“Possibly.” Steve turns to Loki. “It reminded me of you.”

“Dirty mind? Dirty mouth?” the god notes.

“Pretty little head,” Steve finishes. “And the tune, it’s just…haunting. Like you.”

Natasha leans her head against Clint’s. “Maybe something a little happier next.”

“Hotel California?” Clint suggests then smiles at his own joke.

“Such a lovely place,” Bruce says.

Logan adds, “Well at least there’s plenty of room.”

Natasha shakes her head. “We aren’t in the desert. So pick something else.”

“Do we really have to sing at Pepper’s birthday party?” Clint asks. Bruce confirms that they do. “Great,” the archer says sourly.

“Oh, please, you’ll be fine,” Natasha says. “Just pick one of your screamy songs.”

“I don’t listen to screamy songs. What are you going to sing? Some Russian drinking song?”

“Yep,” she says. “It’s going to be all about how you can’t hold your liquor.”

Logan and Bruce go inside to get some beers. They hand them out to the others when they return. Then Steve strums the guitar absently as Natasha tells them about the time she went undercover as a Vegas lounge singer.

“God, I wish I had been there,” Clint says. “But I was on another assignment.”

“Argentina?” she remembers.

“Honduras,” he corrects.

Logan shakes his head slowly. “Guess they sent you to all the glamorous places,” he tells Clint.

“Oh, yeah. I soaked in a mud bath every day and only hung out with the most influential of Honduran crime lords.”

Steve passes the guitar to Logan who begins to absently pick out a tune.

“You play?” Bruce asks.

“A little.”

“Logan is the one who first taught me,” Steve tells them.

“Yeah, well, you’re better than me now,” the mutant says.

“Not by much.”

Steve almost brings up work but decides they all could use a night off. He notices Loki watching him and gives him a smile. He pats his lap in invitation, but the god silently declines. Instead, Loki takes off his shoes and socks before rising and taking off his shirt. This gets everyone’s attention.

“It’s a warm night. I need to cool off.” He takes off his pants then takes a running dive into the pool.

Steve rises wanting to follow.

Loki’s head breaches the water, his nakedness obscured by the rippling surface. He takes a breath and looks directly at the super soldier. “The water ‘s lovely.”

“You goin’ in?” Natasha asks. “’Cause I’m pretty sure that’s an invitation.”

“If you don’t, I will,” Logan says. “I might anyway.”

Steve strips down to his boxers and slips into the water.

“Well, hell, now I wanna go,” Natasha says.

Clint tells her, “I will if you will.” They strip to their underwear and enter the pool.

Logan and Bruce look at each other and shrug. When they go in, Logan is nude, and Bruce is wearing boxers. No one mentions how they could have all easily put on swim suits. No one even thinks of it.

xxx

Back in their room, Steve is trying to write a note to Fitz for when the young man wakes up. He runs a hand through his hair, still wet from the quick shower they took to rinse off the pool chemicals. “What should I say?”

“Whatever you want to say,” Loki answers.

“Not helping.” He’s in fresh boxers, the others still drying from the swim.

Loki is in the red silk pajama pants that sit low on his hips. “Well what do you want to say?”

“That I hope he’s feeling better and that we’re thinking of him.”

“Then say that.”

“But how? Loki, you’re better with words than I am.” He feels the strong hands on his shoulders that begin to massage his muscles. “Mmm,” he hums, his head rolling back. “That feels good, but I still want your help with this.”

“Leo, We hope you get well soon. Here is a monkey to keep you company. We’re sorry it isn’t a real one, but we hope it will suffice. Sincerely, Steve and Loki.”

Steve turns his head to look at him. “Really?”

“If that is what you wish to say. It doesn’t have to be poetry, Darling. It just has to be heartfelt. That’s your specialty not mine.”

Steve nods and leans forward, causing Loki’s hands to slip off his shoulders. He writes their note to the ill scientist and prays for the young man’s health as he does. He sets the monkey on the note to remember both when May comes to pick them up tomorrow.

He gets up and pulls Loki to him, giving him a firm kiss. “I love you, Kitten.”

“I love you back. I love you horribly. I love –“ He’s shut up with a kiss.

“You talk too much.”

Loki narrows his eyes. “Were you not upset with me earlier for not speaking enough?”

He’s got Steve there, and the super soldier knows it. “Situational.”

“And what’s the situation now?”

Steve caresses the back of Loki’s neck. “The situation is that your mouth is going to be too stuffed to be able to talk.”

Loki licks his lips. “Too stuffed with what?”

“What do you think?”

“I want to hear you say it.”

“Say what?” Steve teases.

Loki reaches down and squeezes the Captain’s crotch. He can feel it beginning to harden in his hand. “Say it.”

“It.”

The smile turns mischievous. Loki leans in until his lips are barely brushing Steve’s ear. “Then my mouth shall remain unstuffed.” He lets go and walks to his side of the bed.

“Loki.” It’s an order to stop that the god immediately obeys. “Look at me.” Once that order is complied with, Captain Rogers orders, “Kneel.”

The Trickster takes a knee, only one. “Yes, my Liege?”

“My Liege?” he asks as he eliminates the distance between them.

“Is taking a knee not what kings demand?”

Steve notices the green eyes looking up at him almost defiantly. “Can’t help but wonder if I’m talking to Loki or Lieutenant Frost.”

“Perhaps both. Perhaps neither. Either way, I await your order.”

He nods, unsure what order to give next. So he waits.

“Well?” Loki presses.

“Impatient are we?”

“Don’t tell me you’re surprised.”

“I just realized, I said we’d do what you want. What do you want, Kitten?”

“Everything.”

“I don’t have everything.”

Loki stands. He leans in until his lips are a whisper away from Steve’s. “Then nothing.” He starts to walk away but feels a hand grab his arm and yank him back.

“I can’t give you Ward.”

“I don’t want Ward.”

“I won’t stop looking for Bucky.”

“I didn’t ask you to.”

“Then I don’t understand.”

Loki runs his eyes over the body he’s lusting after before returning his focus to the blue irises. “Make me obey.”

“Make it difficult,” Steve replies with equal intensity.

The left corner of his mouth rises. “With pleasure.” He yanks his arm out of the Captain’s grasp.

“Kneel.”

“No.”

Steve slowly walks around him, kicking the back of his knee as he passes it.

Loki falls on his hands as his knee hits the floor. He straightens up immediately but doesn’t have time to stand before a hand grabs his hair forces his face against the bulging blue boxers. “How disappointing,” the god says.

The Captain can feel the movement through the cloth. “Not for me,” he responds as he stiffens a bit more.

“Well no. You’re not the one being held against this cock. It is a cock, isn’t it? I can’t actually tell.”

Steve pulls up on the dark hair until the god is standing, his head tilted right from being held at an awkward angle. “You’re going to beg for my cock.”

“Never.”

The Captain smiles with confidence. He drags Loki to the bed by the hair then tosses him onto it. He’s on top, straddling the slim figure before the god can even think about getting up.

“I do not beg,” Loki declares.

Steve just continues to smile. He sits up and moves his hips forward, feeling the beginnings of his lover’s erection through their clothes.

“I do not beg,” he says again.

The Captain considers shrugging and just getting up. But that’s not what Loki wants or needs. He does get up but orders, “Stay,” when he does. Then he grabs a brown leather belt and the god’s collar.

Loki is off the bed, too, and standing directly in front of the Captain.

“I told you to stay.”

“I didn’t hear you.”

Steve grabs his lover’s genitals in a forceful grip, causing the god to gasp. The open mouth is so tempting, but the soldier resists. “Do you hear me now?” He twists his wrist slightly.

Loki gives four quick nods.

“Good. Get back on the bed.” He doesn’t let go. “Well?”

Long fingers wrap around the Captain’s wrist and squeeze. It accomplishes nothing except to bring them both some pain. “It’s difficult to get back in bed with you holding my testicles hostage.”

“All you have to do is beg for my cock.”

“Never.”

Hand still gripping the Trickster’s genitals, Steve pushes him back, not letting go even when he falls onto the bed. Holding up the collar, he orders Loki to put it on.

“No.” It is a difficult word to say. The god wants nothing more than to feel the leather around his neck.

So swiftly Loki barely knows what’s happening, Steve opens his hand and flips Loki onto his stomach, pinning the god’s arms behind his back and holding them down with his knees. Then he forces the leather band around Loki’s neck and fastens it. He bends forward and whispers, “Ready to beg, Kitten?”

“Never.”

“You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means,” Steve replies, purposely quoting The Princess Bride.

“Inconceivable,” Loki mutters, a small smile playing at his lips.

Steve takes the belt and ties Loki’s wrists together with it. Then he grabs the god and forces him off the bed. “Kneel,” he orders once again. “I said kneel!”

Loki obeys automatically, the power of the Captain’s voice overriding the game they’re playing.

“Good Kitten.” He starts to slowly rub his crotch through the boxers. He sees the green eyes immediately focus on the movement of his hand. “Still don’t want my cock?”

“Why would I? I have one of my own, you know.”

“I do know. And it will get the attention it deserves in a bit. But right now it’s my turn.” The stimulation he’s giving himself is not enough. He pulls down his boxers and steps out of them, revealing just how aroused he is. He sees the change in breath as Loki continues to stare at him hungrily. “What do you want, Loki?”

“Nothing,” he lies.

“Fine. Why are you wearing a collar?”

“Because you wish it.”

“Because I wish it,” he agrees. “And why are you kneeling in front of me with your hands tied behind your back?”

“Because you wish it.”

“Exactly. And now I wish for your lips to be around my cock. So where will your lips go?”

Loki automatically licks those lips. “Around your cock.”

“That’s right. But what has to happen first?”

Green eyes look up uncertainly. Then he remembers, and they return to the grand prize. “I have to want it.”

“Not just want it, beg for it. Beg, Kitten. Beg.”

Loki remembers the first time he got a good view of the Captain’s cock. He found it just as glorious then as he does now. He wanted so much to taste it, and it had him salivating with anticipation just as he is now. “I want it,” he declares softly.

“Speak up, Kitten. I can’t hear you.”

“I want it.”

“Are you sure? ‘Cause I don’t here you begging.”

The Trickster’s mouth opens a few times to speak then closes again. He’s on the verge of begging when another idea comes to mind. He smiles just before leaning a little forward and licking the tip. It tastes as good as he remembers. The pain that comes immediately after when the strong hand pulls a fistful of his hair is almost better.

“You didn’t beg.”

“I prefer to just take.”

“You wanna take? Fine. Take this.” Steve shoves his length into Loki’s mouth. Before the god can even react, he’s thrusting into the wet mouth.

It isn’t until the third for fourth thrust that Loki becomes aware enough to start sucking and humming. He can hear Steve’s heavy breaths above him. And then the Captain pulls out just before the hot, sticky semen coats Loki’s lower face and neck. The god licks up what he can as he’s pushed backwards onto the floor.

The red silk pajama bottoms are pulled off of him. His legs are forced up and onto the Captain’s shoulders.

Steve licks a stripe from the anus to the cock’s tip that causes Loki to shudder.

“Again. Please again,” Loki pleads.

“I thought you never begged, Kitten.”

“Lies! All lies. Please. Please!”

The Captain’s tongue stays a bit longer against the asshole before slowly licking up, over the balls, along the underside of the cock, and up to the tip, where he takes about an inch into his mouth sucks hard.

“Yes,” Loki moans, his body writhing in pleasure.

Steve does it a third time. At the end of this one, though, Loki starts to thrust up. The Captain pushes the hips down and holds them there.

“Please!”

“Do you love me, Kitten?

“Desperately. Now please, please finish me,” Loki pleads.

Still holding down Loki’s hips, Steve’s head begins to bob up and down as he works to give his lover a much-needed release.

“God bless America!” Loki yells when he finally comes.

Steve almost chokes as he starts to laugh while semen is shooting into his mouth. He pulls away coughing as he gets coated in come. “What…(cough cough) What the hell was that? (cough)”

“I’m not sure. It just came out.”

The look of surprise and concern on the god’s face make Steve love him more. He gently removes the belt around Loki’s wrists then gives him a gentle kiss. “Guess we’re going to need another shower.”

“Mmm,” he hums with a frown. “Do we have to?”

“Let me at least get a washcloth. Stay.”

“Am I allowed to obey now, or am I to continue making it difficult?”

“You’re allowed to obey,” Steve assures him before getting up.

Wiped down and in bed, Loki thanks his lover for a wonderful evening. Then he closes his eyes ready for sleep.

“Should we invite Sam up?” Steve wonders.

“Hmm?”

“Sam. Since May is coming to get the monkey, I thought maybe we could invite Sam and well…”

“As you wish.”

“I think I wish.”

Wrapping his arm around his Captain, Loki suggests they call Sam in the morning.

“Loki?”

“Mm-hmm?”

“Never doubt I love you.”

“Continue treating me like this, and I never will.” He kisses Steve’s neck then snuggles a bit to get more comfortable.

“I love you horribly,” Steve tells him.

“I love you horribly back.”

“I’m glad we got Mr. Whiskers.”

“We really must come up with a better name.”

“There is no better name,” Steve assures him.

“Well what is Mr. Whiskers first name then?”

“William. Mr. William Whiskers.”

“You’re hopeless, and I love you.”

Steve smiles. He isn’t hopeless. He’s full of hope, so much of it the result of the man in his arms. “You’re amazing, and I love you back,” he replies as he runs his hand over his lover’s hips.

Loki believes him. The god may have lost faith in everything else, but he still as faith in his Captain. His thumb runs back and forth over his lover’s nipple with no reaction. It takes a few moments for him to build up the courage to ask, “Did you used to sing for Bucky?”

“For Bucky? Mmm kind of. He was there when I sang to the Commandos. But I never sang just to him. There was always someone else there – my mother, some girl he hoped I’d impress with it. But then he’d start singing, too, and all the girls would be more impressed with him.”

“I don’t see how.” He begins to lightly pinch his lover’s nipple, twisting it ever so gently so that it begins to harden.

“He was Bucky. He could do anything.”

“Were you in love with him?” Loki hopes his voice doesn’t sound as tight as it feels. He concentrates on the flesh between his fingers.

“He was my best friend. Is my best friend,” Steve corrects. “I love him like a brother. I don’t love him the way I love you. I’ve never loved anyone the way I love you. And if you keep doing that, we’re going to have to have another round.”

“Keep doing what?” Loki asks, his voice sounding far more innocent than he actually is.

Steve puts his hand over Loki’s. “This.”

“Maybe I want another round.”

“But do you deserve one?”

“That’s for you to decide not me.” He gives the nipple another light twist. He moves his head so that his mouth is against Steve’s neck. “The question is, can I get you to the point where it won’t matter.”

“Are we still playing?”

“Do you want to be?”

Steve moves his lover so that they can look at each other. “I love you. Nothing’s going to change that.”

There is a vulnerability in the green eyes that makes Steve’s heart melt. “How do you do that?” Loki asks. “How do you know just what to say?”

He reaches up and caresses the god’s cheek. “I don’t always. I certainly didn’t yesterday.”

Loki kisses his palm. “I’m sorry. I didn’t make it easy for you.”

“No, but you sure do make it interesting.” He gives a small smile. “If it were easy, it wouldn’t be nearly as fun. And making you do what I want wouldn’t be nearly as satisfying.” He pulls Loki to his chest and holds him tight. “I love you, Kitten. And if I have to choose between you and Bucky…” He can’t finish the sentence.

“You won’t have to if I can help it. I’m not letting you go, Steve Rogers. Even if you push me away, I’m going to fight for you.”

“Good. That’s exactly what I want you to do.”

Those words take some of Loki’s nervousness away. “Perhaps next time we can roleplay,” he offers. When Steve asks him as who, he suggests Kirk and Bones.

“How about Sirius and Remus instead?”

It is an interesting possibility. “We can decide then…based on our mood. Who knows, perhaps I might want to spend another night with Dracula.”

“Or you could be the young innocent artist’s model I seduce.”

“Ooh, I like that idea. Art first then seduction after.”

“During and after,” Steve corrects. “As I place you just so, slowly removing your clothes as we progress with the drawings.”

“We should go to Brooklyn for that.”

“Next time we’re in Brooklyn then.”

“Not sure I can wait that long,” Loki tells him.

“My poor, impatient little Kitten. We’ll find something else to play before then. Okay?”

“Little?” Loki lifts himself up and looks down at his Captain with a playful smile. “Need I remind you that I’m taller?”

“I like that you’re taller. Makes it easier to bite your shoulder when I come. Also makes looking down when you suck my cock that much more satisfying.”

The god lowers himself back down. Steve nudges him into spooning position, making Loki the little spoon. They slowly fall asleep.

xxx

Steve calls Peggy in the morning. It’s one of the hardest conversations he’s ever had.

Zola brought Hydra into S.H.I.E.L.D.

Zola had Howard killed. It wasn’t an accident.

Bucky is alive and being used as an assassin.

Peggy apologizes again and again.

“It’s not your fault,” he tells her. “You couldn’t have known.”

She can hear the lie, but she appreciates it. “Zola had expertise we needed.”

“And you had resources he needed.”

“It’s not what I wanted. What I built, it was to honor you.”

It feels like a slap to the face. His silence is deafening.

“Does Howard’s son know?” she asks.

“Yes. Zola’s consciousness was being kept in several locations. Tony destroyed one. Two others have also been destroyed. The last one we’ll take out soon.”

“I’m sorry you have to clean up my mess.”

“It wasn’t just you, Peggy. Don’t think it was just you.”

The words hurt. “But you cannot deny it was partly me,” she says.

“I’ve gotta go. I just…I thought you should know. Take care, Peggy.”

“Be careful, Steve,” she replies.

Loki watches his love hang up and regrets suggesting that Steve call her. “I’m sorry,” he says.

“Everyone’s sorry,” Steve replies. “I’m sick of sorry.” He goes down to The Basement with Logan to let off some steam. 

xxx

Sam is at the tower when Melinda May arrives to pick up the monkey. Skye is with her. After Skye hugs Steve and Loki, May tells everyone what they know about Fitz’s condition, which is not much. Loki offers his magic to both help the young man and interrogate the older one.

“Thanks for the offer,” May says, “but Coulson thinks that might be too dangerous.”

“If he knows anything about Bucky,” Steve starts.

“We’ll ask,” May assures him. When Sam asks how she’s holding up, she just shrugs. It’s been a long few days, and it’s still sinking in. She looks at the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. “Guess you all know what that’s like.”

Steve gets the monkey and the note and hands them to Skye.

“It’s so cute! He’s gonna love it,” she tells them.

“Jemma?” Loki asks.

“She never wants to leave his side,” May says. “Triplett’s the only one who can get her to eat and rest.”

“Triplett?” Steve asks, wondering if this is the person Coulson told them about.

“Antoine Triplett?” Natasha asks. “Grandson of one of your Howling Commandos, Cap.”

His eyes light up. “Really? Who?”

“Gabe Jones,” May tells him.

“Jonesy,” Steve says with a lopsided smile. “He and Dernier taught me French.”

“So they’re the ones I should thank,” Loki notes.

Skye presses her lips together and smiles at the dirty thoughts in her head. She can’t wait to tell Jemma.

“What’s he like?” Steve asks.

May describes him as, “Smart. Attractive. Has an appreciation for the past to rival Coulson’s. He’d love to meet you. Bet he’d appreciate any stories about his grandfather. Have a feeling he grew up hearing stories about you.”

“Sounds fun,” Natasha says. “Just tell us where you all are.”

“Sorry, Romanoff. You’re no longer S.H.I.E.L.D.”

Clint looks at the women. “It’s gotta be one of the Koenig bases. Am I right?”

“One of? H–“ Skye begins, but May cuts her off.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Hey,” Sam addresses Melinda. “You sure you’re okay? I know you were…I know Ward was special to you.”

She gives him a cold, hard stare. “I’m fine.”

He raises his eyebrows. “Okay. I was just asking. Thought maybe you’d want to talk about it.”

“I don’t.”

“Okay.” He doesn’t believe her, but he’s not going to press the issue. When she’s ready, she’ll find someone to talk to.

“I could talk,” Skye says and smiles at him. He’s cute, and she has no idea why May is being so cold to him. Of course May is usually cold but still.

Sam smiles back and tips his head up at her. “I’d be happy to listen.”

May stands and declares that they have to go. She already knows Skye is going to have a million questions on the way back to the base about Sam and who knows what else.

Skye gets up. She goes to Logan and Bruce first and tells them what a fan she is. Next is Natasha who she just nods to. When she gets to Clint, she says, “Hawkeye Caw Caw!” and holds her hand up for a high-five. He slaps her hand as Loki and Natasha laugh.

“I hate you guys,” Clint tells them.

“I did try to warn you,” Loki reminds him.

“Well I think it’s awesome. Very catchy,” Skye says. She gives Sam a hug just to see if it will piss Melinda off, not like she could tell or anything but still. Then she hugs Loki and Steve.

May just nods to everyone and heads to the elevator. She looks at the monkey once she and Skye are heading up to the roof. It’s really cute. She hopes Fitz will be able to see it, to appreciate it.

“That was so sweet of them to get him a monkey,” Skye says.

“It sure was. Just need to make sure there aren’t any trackers on it first.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

“Sometimes I hate being a spy. By the way, there won’t be any.”

“You sure about that?”

“Yep.” And when they run their tests and find no trackers, Skye smiles widely, proclaiming, “In your face, May. In your face.” Neither of them realizes it’s because the Avengers already know where they’re going.

Back in the Tower Steve asks Natasha and Clint if Skye gave them enough confirmation. Hawkeye looks to Black Widow.

“She knows Koenig. They’re definitely at The Playground.”

“Good. We leave them be for now. No going in to exact revenge,” he tells Loki.

Sam sits back. “Seems kinda sneaky for you, Cap.”

“I’m finding it hard to trust these days, Sam. I prefer knowing all the variables if I can.”

“I get it.”

“So what now, Cap?” Tasha asks.

“Now we finish up what we can here. Then we head to California tomorrow to meet up with Tony, Rhodey, and the X-Men. Finalize the plan. And then we shut down Hydra once and for all.”

“The Fantastic Four?” Bruce asks.

“Johnny and Ben will meet us at the airport. Not sure about Sue and Reed yet. Apparently Hydra isn’t…” He scowls.

“Sue is a loss,” Loki says. “But Reed?” He shrugs. “We’ll be fine without them.” He knows that isn’t what’s bothering Steve, but he isn’t sure Steve wants to address the rest with everyone here.

“Fuck ‘em,” Logan says.

Clint chuckles. “As eloquent as always.”

“At least I don’t got people screaming ‘Hawkeye Caw Caw’ at me.”

“That is not my fault.”

Natasha shoots him a look that tells him he’s an idiot.

“Anyone else hungry?” Bruce asks as he gets up. “Steve?”

Everyone can see that it’s a not-so-subtle request for Bruce to talk to Steve alone. They are all curious now. Steve gets up and follows Bruce to the kitchen.

“What is it?” the Captain asks once they’re alone.

“You okay?”

He doesn’t know how to answer. He shrugs. “Getting there.”

“And Loki?”

“Depends on the day…the hour. We’re getting through it. We’ll be fine.”

“Well don’t worry too much about Reed. He’s never been good at…being nice.”

“You knew him?” Steve is surprised.

“Kind of. I used to see him at conferences and stuff. He was always kind of a dick. But in a different way than Tony is.”

“Yeah. I know what you mean. At least Tony is kind of charming. Don’t tell him I said that.”

“And increase the size of his ego? No. Anyway,” Bruce continues, “I know you’re going through a lot. So if you need help or a break, just let Logan or me know. Okay?”

“Thanks.”

They grab some chips and return to the others, finding them on YouTube watching videos from Hawkeye fans around the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to leave the smut with only Thor & Storm, but Loki insisted. I didn’t think you’d mind.
> 
> We get more of Storm’s perspective on Asgard for Rhyme2Rhapsody (ff) and a decision on who Odin’s personal councilor will be. T-TrainOrTurkeyT (ff) had suggested a Princes Council, but the Council doesn’t trust Hodur enough for that. But they did chose a Prince, althought Thor isn’t particularly happy about that.
> 
> If you were surprised by Steve’s reaction to the news about Ward and Fitz, so was I. But I realized Steve’s been bombarded with so much lately. As upset as he is, there are more pressing matters right now. That might change if he actually saw Ward, though. Loki, on the other hand, is just biding his time.
> 
> Steve suggesting they call May to listen to the details of her kicking Ward’s ass was inspired by Her Royal Goddess (ff) who thought they should send her a gift basket as thanks.
> 
> The songs Steve sang were “The Way You Look Tonight” by Carl William Doy, Jerome Kern, and Dorothy Fields and “Pretty Little Head” by Eliza Rickman. The snippet that Logan didn’t like was from “We’ll Meet Again” by quite a few people. I’ll put links to them on my Tumblr page. Or you can look them up on YouTube.
> 
> I’ll also put a picture of the monkey Steve & Loki got Fitz on the Tumblr. #To Be Redeemed #To Be Redeemed 124
> 
> Steve’s call to Peggy was for skydancer2000 (ff). He didn’t like making it, but it had to be done.
> 
> I do believe that is all. Next week should be exciting with so many heroes coming together to take out Hydra Island. Thank you all for reading and commenting. Y’all are the best. Until next time…


	125. To Prepare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers, The X-Men, and The Fantastic Four prepare for the coming fight.
> 
>  
> 
> **Pairings: **Steve & Loki (explicit), Clint & Natasha, Logan & Bruce, Reed & Sue, Kurt & Hel  
> **  
>  **Explicit Content:**** Oral Sex, Masturbation

The Avengers are at the private airstrip where Stark’s plane is. They’re waiting for whichever members of the Fantastic Four are going to be joining them. And while the others are sitting comfortably, Steve is pacing outside, anxious to be on their way. Sam is with him, talking to him about a television show he saw the other night.

“No, see the psycho chic kidnapped the little guy with the glasses. So the big ex-CIA muscle guy has the dog and is trying to find them. But the computer isn’t really helping, at least it doesn’t seem that way,” Sam explains.

Finally a couple of figures emerge from the office. Two more appear behind them.

Steve is surprised, pleasantly so. He walks up to them. “Hey,” he calls.

“Hey, Uncle Steve,” Johnny calls back. “The whole gang decided to come.” They hug, slapping each other on the back a few times.

“That’s fantastic,” Steve says, a big smile on his face. He shakes Ben’s hand. “Thanks.”

“No problem. I could use a little action.”

“Hi, stranger,” Sue says and gives him a hug.

“Hi, married lady. Congratulations. Now let me see the ring.” He showers compliments on it. Then he turns his attention to the fourth member. “Reed. Thank you for coming.”

“Seemed like a good objective. Thought you could use the extra help.”

“Definitely. Everyone, this is my friend Sam, also known as The Falcon. He’ll be joining us. Sam this is Johnny Storm, his sister Sue, her husband Reed, and their good friend Ben, better known collectively as the Fantastic Four.” He tells them, “The other Avengers are already on the jet. Follow me.” He leads them to the plane.

“Uncle Loki!”

“Johnny,” Loki responds, smiling widely as he stands. “I’ve missed you.”

He hugs the god. “Ditto, man. How’s my uncle treating you?”

“Well.”

“No more slapping you around or anything?” It’s one of the few times Loki has seen seriousness in those blue eyes though the tone is still light.

“Only when I want it. And you? Which young woman’s heart are you currently in possession of now?”

“Eh. I was seeing this one model, but I don’t know. It just kind of fizzled out.” Johnny heads to the back of the jet and says hello to the others, winking at Natasha who shakes her head and smiles as Clint puts an arm around her. “Wolverine!”

“Yeah, yeah. How ya doin’, kid?”

“Good. Ready to see some action. Brucey, how’s the anger management?”

“Managing,” Bruce replies. “And don’t call me, Brucey.”

Ben comes up. “Listin’ to ‘im, Johnny. He’ll tear you limb from limb if you make him angry.” He raises his hand in greeting and attempts to take a seat across the aisle them. The seats are a bit too small for his orange rock frame.

“The, uh, arm rest goes up,” Bruce offers.

He carefully lifts it. “Oh yeah. Thanks.” He takes a seat, lengthening the seat belt so that it will fit around his waist.

Loki congratulates Sue and Reed on their nuptials. “It was quite a surprise. Needless to say, Namor was rather displeased.”

“We weren’t exactly concerned about Namor’s feelings,” Reed tells him.

“Nor should you have been. I am glad you decided to join us.” He nods, indicating he’s done with the conversation if they are. 

“So are we,” Sue replies. They move on to say hello to the others.

Steve kisses Loki’s forehead. “Good Kitten.”

“You do know I’d like nothing more than to rip his throat out,” he says softly.

“Loki. He didn’t…It wasn’t that bad.”

“Anticipation, Darling. I want to destroy Hydra and be done with it. It has me on edge.”

“I know. Take a seat. I’ll tell the pilot we’re ready to go.”

Loki sits at the table across from the door, his leg moving up and down with nervous energy. Johnny comes and sits across from him. “Why the frown?”

“Your charming brother-in-law. How did you convince him to come?”

“I didn’t. That was all Sue.”

“Well I’m glad she did…for Steve’s sake.” Loki turns around and sees that Sue and Reed have taken seats across the aisle from Clint and Natasha.

“They’re talking about the wedding,” Sam says as he takes a seat next to Johnny. “You mind?”

“Nah, man. Go for it.”

Sam shakes his head. “Steve told me you two could be twins. I have to admit I didn’t believe it. But damn. If your hair was the same, I’m not sure I’d be able to tell you apart.”

Johnny smiles. “I know, right? Loki actually thought I was Steve the first time we met.”

“That must have been interesting.”

Loki tells Sam that he knew Johnny wasn’t Steve within the first minute. “The eyes are different. Steve’s are older, more focused. Johnny carries himself differently, too.”

“Also, I’m way more fun,” Johnny says.

Steve returns as the plane’s captain comes over the loudspeaker and tells them to buckle up. He sits beside Loki and puts on his seat belt. “Sue and Natasha seem to be getting along.”

“Wedding talk,” Sam tells him.

“Oh. And what kind of talk are we having?”

Loki chimes in. “We were telling Sam about the first time we met Johnny.”

“That was…quite a dinner,” Steve remembers.

“The infamous lamb stew incident, right?” Sam asks. He remembers Steve telling him about it.

“Yep.” Steve can feel the plane begin to taxi to the runway.

“Aw, yeah, but that stew was fucking awesome,” Johnny remembers. “When are you gonna cook for us again, Uncle Loki?”

“Whenever your wish. Though Thor is the real cook now. We’ll invite you over soon.” He looks over at Steve. “Imagine Bucky’s reaction the first time he sees you two.”

Steve takes Loki’s hand, grateful that the god is trying. “He’d probably think it was a bad joke. Gotta find him first though,” Steve notes.

“Who’s Bucky?” Johnny asks.

The plane revs up before increasing speed as it takes off.

“An old friend,” Steve replies.

“A bit more than that,” Loki adds as the earth falls away.

Sam keeps an eye on Loki as Steve tells Johnny what they know. The god stares out the window through most of it, watching as the city gets smaller and smaller, his hand still holding Steve’s.

xxx

The X-Men are the first to arrive in California. They are driven from the airfield where the Blackbird now sits to Laguna Beach and the 5-star hotel Tony has reserved for the night. It’s gorgeous.

“Okay, everyone,” Scott says as the car pulls up to the Leguna Cliffs Resort, “try not to get too star-struck. We’re here to do a job.”

Kitty rolls her eyes. “You’re no fun sometimes, you know that?”

“No,” Kurt says. “Scott is correct. We must – Ooh, look at zat car.”

Scott rubs the bridge of his nose beneath his sunglasses. Then he looks up at Piotr and Illyana. They are looking around but seem unaffected by it.

“It’s too warm,” Illyana says.

“The girls are pretty,” Piotr remarks. He looks over at Kitty then quickly looks away as soon as she notices.

Tony greets them at the front door. “Hello, everyone. Nice to see you all again. Welcome. Welcome. Let’s get you settled in.”

“Have the other Avengers arrived yet?” Scott asks.

“Nope. They should be here within the next hour or so. Bruce tells me the Fantastic Four is with them. So we’ll be seeing them again. Okay,” he says doing a quick mental count. “Ladies, you’ll be sharing a room.” He hands them two key cards. “Gentlemen, Kurt and Piotr will be sharing a room. Scott, I’m putting you with Sam.”

“Sam?” Scott asks as Tony hands the men their keys.

“Steve’s friend. I figure you and Steve are enough alike that you and Sam should get along.”

Scott nods, and the X-Men head up to their rooms to put away their things and freshen up.

“I’ll send you all texts when we’re ready to meet,” Tony tells them. “Until then, feel free to explore.”

“Do you need our numbers?” Scott asks.

“Aw, that’s sweet. JARVIS got ‘em as soon as you confirmed who was coming. FYI – Logan is probably going to be disappointed that Rogue isn’t here.”

“She wanted to come, but the Professor needed her to help prepare the school for the fall.”

“Whatever. I’ll be at the bar if you decide you need a drink.”

xxx

It takes two stretch limos to bring the Avengers and the Fantastic Four to the hotel. Tony greets them at the front and hands out the hotel keys. “Nice to see you, Reed.” 

“Tony. Thanks for the phone call.”

“Always happy to help clarify things.”

Loki looks at Johnny. “All Sue?”

“Guess not,” Johnny says back.

Tony looks at his watch. “It’s going to take Rhodey about half an hour to get here, so we’ll meet in the conference room I reserved at let’s say 12:40? I’ll order lunch.”

“Thanks, Tony,” Steve says.

“Least I could do, Cap.” He waits until everyone is gone before asking JARVIS to send the texts to the others.

“Already done, Sir.”

“You’re the best.”

“Thank you. So are you.”

xxx

The food is welcome, though some of the X-Men have eaten already. The meeting goes smoother than Steve anticipated what with having to conference King T’Challa in and the X-Men not having been completely factored in before. It helps that Coulson decided he wants the highest-level Hydra officers in his custody after they are captured. May will be sent along to pick them up. She’ll lend a hand if there is still combat.

About half-way through, the door opens, and Deadpool walks in. “You’re putting together a super group, and you didn’t invite me?! I’m the coolest of the cool. I mean, you invited Unisex here.”

“Cyclops,” Scott corrects.

“Whatever. You invite him but not me? I’m hurt. Truly. Mortally. Right here,” he says, pointing to his heart.

“Who’s this clown?” Rhodey asks.

“Deadpool,” Tony tells him. “Loki’s son.”

Loki stands. “You were invited. I called you yesterday, which is how you knew we were going to be here. Now stop being so fucking dramatic.”

“Oh, yeah. Forgot. Love you, Pops.”

“I love you as well, Wade. Now sit down and do try to pay attention.”

“Okay. Can I get a hug first?”

“Of course.”

Wade runs to his father and gives him a tight hug. Then he goes and hugs Steve, pinching the super soldier’s ass as he does.

“Wade!” Steve and Loki chastise in unison.

“Oh, come on. How could I not?” he replies, hands in the air. “It’s like freaking perfect.”

Natasha tilts her head as though agreeing at the same time Loki says, “It is, isn’t it.”

Steve turns to his boyfriend with a stern face.

“Sorry, Darling. I can’t help it if my boy has excellent taste.”

Steve sighs. “Wade, please take a seat, and we’ll continue.”

Wade looks around. “Ooh. Cap junior.” He waves his fingers at Johnny. Then he puts his hands on his hips. “There seems to be a distinct lack of estrogen around here. Where the women at?”

“We take what we can get,” Tony replies. “But if you’d like to undergo a sex change, we’ll wait.”

Johnny, Sam, and Clint all make ‘oooh’ sounds. T’Challa’s image can be seen laughing silently.

“I’d look amazing as a woman,” Wade tells him then goes to sit on Loki’s lap. “Hel’s not coming?”

“No. This isn’t her fight. And her abilities aren’t as…lethal as yours.”

It takes a moment for Steve to get back into Captain mode. Then he and Tony are back explaining the plan and everyone’s objectives and missions, pointing out strategic areas on the maps the Avengers have been working on. 

By the end everyone understands the plan except possibly Wade whose head is on the table. They’ll leave a few hours before dawn so as to get to Hydra Island at first light. Captain America makes it known that Hydra agents should be captured alive but that deadly force is acceptable when called for. That last statement is made after waking Wade to be sure he hears.

“Yeah yeah, no expiring people unless we have to.”

“I mean it, Wade,” Cap tells him.

“I don’t kill _everyone_. Geesh.”

“You bring the S.H.I.E.L.D. weapons?” Tony asks.

“Some,” Deadpool replies.

“Any questions?” Cap asks.

“Where am I sleeping?” Wade wonders. 

Tony wasn’t sure he was coming so didn’t get him a room. And the hotel is all booked up.

Loki looks to Steve. It’s not how the soldier wanted to spend their night here. Loki sees enough of an acceptance to say, “You can sleep with me. Steve can either remain with us or stay with Sam and Scott. He’d probably prefer it there anyway, discussing strategy and politics and whatnot.”

“I just want to sleep, actually,” Steve says. “I can do that wherever. Any other questions?”

There are a few more. All are answered by whoever collected the intel or came up with the plan. “Okay then. We’ll see you in the lobby at 0400 tomorrow. Dismissed.”

Steve stays behind, silently trying to get Loki’s attention. But the father is with his son, and they leave to go to the room they’ll be sharing.

“Sorry, Capsicle,” Tony says. “If I had known…”

“It’s okay. It’s good he’ll be there…maybe.”

“It’ll be fine…probably,” Rhodey says. “Just make sure someone sane is with him at all times.”

Steve looks at Tony. “Any chance Pepper could borrow one of your Iron Man suits?”

The billionaire chuckles at that. “No can do, Cap. Although that would be kinda hot. This guy,” he says gesturing towards Rhodey, “is only agreeing to this because Pepper is staying with his wife.”

“You can have Pepper or War Machine. Not both,” the Colonel says. “Just keep in mind I have more experience in the suit.”

“It was worth a shot.”

xxx

Scott walks up to Kitty who is looking at the pamphlets for nearby attractions. The one for Disneyland currently has her interest.

“Disneyland, huh?” he says.

“Always wanted to go,” she admits.

He picks one of the Disneyland pamphlets up and looks at it. “Maybe we can go when this thing’s over.”

“Yeah? That’d be cool. Can Logan come? ‘Cause I’d love to see him on the teacups.”

Scott smiles. “Yeah. That would be good. One of us would definitely have to get a picture.”

“Totally.”

“You have to invite him though,” Scott tells her. “If I do it, he’ll suspect something.”

“Oh, yeah. And then you can get a little mad and try to make him not go,” Kitty says, liking this idea more and more.

Johnny passes them on his way towards the Russians. He walks up to Illyana. “Hey. We haven’t met. Johnny Storm. You may have heard of me,” he says with slight roll of his eyes and a smile he knows is cute.

“Hot Boy,” Illyana says.

“Well, some people think I’m hot. I guess. But I’m definitely not a boy.”

“Sorry. I meant H-“ She thinks.

“Hot Touch?” Piotr guesses.

“You’re right. It begins with a T,” Illyana remembers. “Hot Toddy?”

Johnny is no longer amused. “Human Torch. I’m the Human Torch. No respect man,” he mutters shaking his head.

“I’m sorry,” Illyana says, her hand stroking his arm. “We’re not from this country,” she explains, laying the accent on thicker than it actually is.

The smile comes back. “Well, if you need any help with the language or the culture, I’m the right guy to ask, Miss...”

“Illyana Rasputin,” the blonde woman says. This could be fun. The boys at the school are so…ugh…always so self involved with their own powers. Not that this one seems any different, but he is a very fine physical specimen. “This is my brother Piotr.”

“Nice to meet you. So…magic and steel body, right?”

“Yes,” Piotr says. He’s barely paying attention, far more interested in what Kitty is doing than in the current conversation.

“Interesting. So…magic.”

“Yes.”

“Maybe we could have a drink, and you can tell me all about it.”

Sue walks up and takes Johnny’s arm. “I apologize if he’s being rude or too forward.”

“He isn’t,” Illyana says.

“My sister,” Johnny says sourly. “What’s up?”

“We were going to go to the beach. Thought you might want to come.”

He explains that he was going to take Illyana out for dinner. Sue notes that it’s only 4 o’clock. Illyana spots Loki and excuses herself.

“Guess she’s not that interested,” Sue says.

Johnny shakes his head. “Wanna introduce me to whoever it is your staring at?” he asks Piotr. “I promise not to hit on her.”

The Russian considers it for a moment then nods. “Okay.”

xxx

Illyana walks up to the great sorcerer. “Loki, you said we could talk after.”

“Yes of course. This is my son Wade.”

“Hey, pretty lady,” Wade drawls.

Loki completes the introduction and suggests they have a seat. “Would you like to sit outside or is here fine?”

“Here is fine.”

Illyana and Loki sit. Wade remains standing, nodding and saying hello to the guests and workers at the hotel who look at him nervously. Just to mess with them, he unsheathes one of his katanas and begins polishing it.

“Kurt said you are teaching his girlfriend magic,” she starts.

“She was my daughter before she was his girlfriend, and her name is Hel.”

“But you are teaching her magic.”

“Yes.”

“Do you think you could teach me?”

Loki was not prepared for this. Though looking back perhaps he should have been. “Is that not what the school is for, to teach you how to use your powers?”

“There is no one there with power like mine. You could teach me.”

“Illyana, our power is different. We established that when I visited the mansion. I'm sorry, but I do not think I could help.”

She scowls. It endears her to Loki far more than begging or crying or resignation would have. “Is there no way I could convince you?”

“Ooh, can you teach me, too?” Wade asks. “I wanna make national monuments disappear.”

“Perhaps.” Loki turns his attention back to Illyana. “I may be able to help you with the portals but not much else. I have, however, recently met someone who might be able to help. His name is Dr. Stephen Strange. He can astral project and go into other dimensions like you.”

“Could you introduce us?” she asks, excitement in her eyes.

“I do not know where he is, but we shall locate him and make the proper introductions. Will that suffice?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“Good.” Loki sees Steve walking with Tony and Rhodey towards the hotel entrance. “Would you two excuse me for just a moment. Wade, stay.”

As soon as his father leaves, Wade immediately slides into the vacated chair and starts flirting with the mutant.

“Steve, a word?” Loki asks.

“Sure.” He says good-bye to Tony and Rhodey before turning his attention to the god. “Yeah?”

“I’m sorry. He’s my son.”

“You don’t have to explain, Kitten. It’s fine. I’ll just get a sleep mask and some ear plugs, and I’ll be fine.”

“I won’t be angry if you want to stay with Sam and Scott. I promise.”

“It’s fine, Kitten.” He gives Loki’s hand a squeeze. “What do you want to do tonight?”

“I would like to spend some time with Wade. If you wish to go with Sam…”

“You tryin’ to get rid of me?” Steve asks playfully.

“Never. But I think some one-on-one time might be good for us. And it will give you a chance to bond with..” Loki looks around, “the X-Men, your family, Sam, take your pick.”

“Okay. How about we meet for dinner?”

“I’d like that.”

“Good.” They decide when to meet back up, then Steve gives Loki a light kiss good-bye.

xxx

Clint and Johnny are sitting outside with Natasha, Piotr, and Illyana who are speaking in quick Russian. The guys have no clue what they are talking about, but every so often they hear Clint’s name. That makes him nervous, especially when they all laugh when the sentence ends.

Then the now-dreaded phrase comes embedded within heavy Russian.

Johnny turns to Clint. “Hawkeye Caw Caw? What made you think that was a good idea?” He takes a swig of beer.

The archer tries to explain, “First, I didn’t know Loki had that many followers. Second, I sure as hell didn’t think any would be fans of mine. Third, I’m an idiot. Loki tried to stop me.”

“I know. I saw,” Johnny tells him. “Actually…” He pulls out his phone and takes a selfie of the two of them. As he types his message for Instagram, he says, “Me and Hawkeye hangin’ out. #HawkeyeCawCaw. And post.”

“You get one of those of you and Cap?”

“Yeah. I took one on the plane here. Had to shut off the alerts it was travelling so fast.”

Illyana turns to him. “Yes, and you brought down Instagram. And Twitter. And Tumblr. I saw your picture at least a hundred times on all of my feeds when it finally came back up.”

Johnny smiles. “You’re welcome.”

Natasha sees the look on Illyana’s face and punches Johnny in the arm for her.

“Ow! That’s not nice.”

Illyana thanks Natasha in Russian as Piotr laughs. “Be glad it was she who hits you and not me,” the brother says.

Johnny scowls. “Hey, where’s that Kitty chick? She’s kinda hot.” He smiles at the look of anger on Piotr’s face. “Just kidding, brah. She’s all yours.”

Piotr growls and takes a drink of his soda.

“You surf?” Johnny asks Clint.

“Not well,” is the reply.

“I overheard Wade and Uncle Loki talk about going surfing. Wanna check it out?”

“Uncle Loki? You realize that makes Wade your cousin.”

“Yeah. Wade mentioned ‘kissing cousins’ the first time we met. Not a memory I enjoy. Anyway I’m gonna go surf. You’re all welcome to join me if you want.” He gets up and winks at Illyana.

Clint gets up, too. “Why not.”

Natasha uses Russian to ask if Piotr and Illyana want to go laugh at the guys as they try to surf. The siblings smile and nod.

Loki and Wade are in the water when they get to that part of the beach. The son is still in his Deadpool mask. The rest of him is naked except for a pair of bright blue swimming trunks. He’s currently riding a wave into shore.

Natasha meets him on the beach. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you out of your suit before,” she notes.

“The beach was too crowded. Thought I’d give everyone an incentive to leave.” He turns around and watches his father catch the next wave. “Go, Pops!”

Loki falls off the board.

“Oops. Sorry!”

xxx

Kurt is sitting on the port side of the medium-sized boat with Steve and Logan. Sam, Ben, and Scott are on the starboard side. They rented the boat and some fishing poles, bought some beer, and are now deep-sea fishing in the Pacific. The afternoon air is warm, and it’s nice to just sit and not have to talk.

“Captain?” Kurt asks quietly.

“Mmhmm?”

“How…?” He stops, swallows. “Helena and I…I find myself struggling…It’s just that the Bible says to remain pure and…”

Steve exchanges a look with Logan. The Canadian rolls his eyes. “Kurt and Hel are fucking.”

“We’re not,” Kurt says quickly. “We…We…We’ve gotten more…intimate.”

“You?” Scott asks in surprise from his side of the boat. “Sorry. It’s just with your religious background I didn’t think you’d actually…become intimate until marriage or something.”

“Kid’s still got hormones,” Sam notes, making Ben chuckle.

Steve decides to help the kid out. “What are you trying to ask, Kurt?”

He flicks his tail nervously. “I know it is a sin before marriage, but she…”

“It’s not a sin for two people to express their love,” Steve tells him. “And believe me, I struggled with that, especially with Loki.” He remembers those first few times, the guilt, the desire, the fear of accepting who he was. “But I realized that God wants us to be true to ourselves. And when you love someone, you want to express it, to show them how you feel. As long as you’re both of age and consent to it, I don’t think God really cares. He’s got more important things to worry about.”

Kurt nods. It sounds reasonable. “How much did you struggle?” he wonders.

“A lot. Sam can attest to that.”

“Struggle is putting it mildly,” Sam tells Kurt. “He used to call me and tell me he was going to Hell.” 

“I was sure of it,” Steve remembers. “Between the sex and Loki being a man and the…art, I didn’t see how God could forgive me.”

Logan explains a bit about how homosexuality was a huge taboo during Steve’s time. Things are a lot different now, thankfully for the better. Well, for the most part. But back then, well, they were one of the groups Hitler singled out to be included in the concentration camps. “In fact, after the war, homosexuals were the one group that weren’t released. The Germans were allowed to continue to lock ‘em up.”

“Really?” Steve says. He didn’t know that. The thought makes him feel sick to his stomach.

“Point is,” Sam says, “it’s not a sin if you’re both ready and you both can and do consent.”

“How do you know when you are ready?” Kurt asks.

“You just do,” Ben answers.

Scott can’t help but remember the first time he and Jean made love. “It becomes something you both need because you can never get close enough.”

Sam smiles. “You know you’re ready when you want it enough to go buy some condoms.”

“Loki already gave him some,” Steve tells them.

“Well that’s progressive,” Ben notes before taking a drink of his beer.

“Probably wants to be sure his daughter is protected,” Scott says. “Though I’m not sure I could do that.”

“Hell no,” Ben agrees.

Logan has a different perspective. “Listen, Kurt. Sex and love are two different things. There’s some overlap, sure, but sex is a biological need. You’re ready for sex the moment you start getting hard on’s. Love, intimacy, on the other hand, are totally different animals. You may never be ready for that.”

Kurt nods and stares at the surface of the water. None of this is really helping. “So how do you know when you’ve pleased her?”

The men all laugh. “You don’t, not unless she tells you,” Sam says.

“Communication is key,” Steve tells Kurt.

“What if I’m bad at it?”

“You’ll get better,” Ben assures him. “It just takes practice.”

“You’ll learn her body,” Steve tells him, trying to forget this is Helena they’re talking about. “And you’ll learn her noises.”

“That’s part of the fun,” Sam says. “And every woman’s different.”

Kurt’s face is scrunched in concentration.

“Don’t think too much,” Logan says. “Just act. Her body will let you know what she likes.”

“And if it doesn’t like anything?” Kurt asks.

“It’s gotta like something,” the Canadian replies.

“She wants a vibrator,” he admits.

“So get her one,” Logan suggests as Scott chokes on his beer.

“I couldn’t. I couldn’t buy…”

“Logan ‘ll buy it for you,” Steve tells him. “He bought us our patriotic one.”

“That was a dildo,” the giver corrects. “A big honkin’ red, white, and blue dildo.”

Scott nods. “That sounds like something you would do.”

The Canadian smiles as he reels in his line. “Loki liked it.” It’s a statement Steve can’t argue with.

“Hey,” Ben says looking over at the guy in the red-lensed sunglasses. “Is it true Loki fixed your eyes?”

“I wouldn’t exactly say fixed. He made it so that I can control my power.”

“He fixed ‘em,” Logan calls just before casting out his line again.

Steve looks over his shoulder at Ben. “You thinkin’ of letting Loki see if he can help you?”

“Maybe,” Ben says. “Dunno if he’d be able to.”

“And Reed’s okay with that?”

“It’s not Reed’s decision.”

“The man has a point,” Sam says. 

“You should do it,” Logan tells Ben.

“Yeah. Ya know if it wasn’t for the difficult time I have finding clothes and fitting into things, I probably wouldn’t consider it.”

“Doesn’t hurt to try,” Scott says. 

Sam adds, “And if it means you can control it, you won’t be losing your handsome physique permanently.”

Steve can’t help but smile. “Does this mean you’re joining the bisexual team, Sam?”

“Stop trying to get me to join your team, Steve.”

“It was one time. And he was really cute and so into you.”

“I told you never to mention that again.”

“You’re the one who brought it up.”

Logan picks up his beer. “You should join our team, Sam. There’s a lot more choices.”

“Uh-huh,” the Marine replies with a raised eyebrow. “You’re just saying that ‘cause you want my fine ass.”

“Bruce is all the ass I need.”

“You sure about that?” Scott asks. “Should I call Hank?”

“Fuck off.”

xxx

Sue is starting to wish Reed had gone fishing with the others. Maybe then he would relax instead of reviewing the information they just went over at the meeting. She’s tried to ignore it and just read her book while enjoying the sun and the sound of the waves washing up on the beach. But she finds she can’t relax either. So she takes the sunscreen from her bag and stands in front of him. “Put some lotion on me?”

“Hmm?”

“I asked if you’ll put lotion on me.”

Reed looks up. His jaw drops at the sight of his wife in her bikini. “Wow.”

“Thank you. Lotion?” she asks holding up the bottle. “Or…we could go back to our room.”

“You said you wanted to come to the beach,” he says confused.

“True,” she says, reminding herself that Reed has never been good at taking subtle hints. “But if you wanted to go back to our room…” Sue runs her hand up and down his arm seductively. She pouts. “You look awfully tense, Doctor Richards. Maybe I can help you relieve some of your tension.”

The corners of Reed’s mouth slowly rise. “I have been feeling a bit tense.”

“Shall we go up to your office?”

“My office? I don’t have an off-” He stops when he sees the look on her face. He realizes this is one of those pretend games she likes to play. “Uh, my office. Of course. That’s a great idea.”

They get up and gather all of their things before heading back to the hotel.

In the lobby they pass Kitty, who has been on the phone with Bobby. She asks them where the others are.

“Surfing. Just head south when you get to the beach,” Sue tells her hurriedly.

“Thanks,” Kitty calls after them and heads outside. She puts on her sunglasses and smiles. The sun feels so good against her skin, and she saunters, yes saunters in the direction Sue had told her.

After a while she spots them. She sees Deadpool first. It’s hard to miss him with his red and black mask and the cancer-riddled body. Her first reaction is one of revulsion which she immediately feels guilty about.

Then she sees Natasha Romanoff putting lotion on Clint Barton’s back. “Hawkeye Caw Caw,” Kitty says, walking up to them.

“Not you, too,” Clint grumbles.

“Should ‘a chosen something less catchy,” Kitty replies. “But really your work with your bow is really, really impressive.”

“Thanks. I wanna say Kat?”

“Kitty. But Kat’s cool, too.”

“No, it isn’t,” Natasha tells her, “not if it isn’t your name. Sunscreen?”

She totally forgot to put on sunscreen. “Thanks,” she says, taking the bottle.

“Need help with that?” Wade calls, jogging over. “I am a professional lotion put-on-er.”

“Uh.”

“Ooh. A pelican!” Wade points excitedly and starts jogging towards it. “Pops, look! A pelican.”

“Guess not,” Kitty replies quietly. She squeezes some into her hand and begins the process of covering her skin with it starting at her shoulders. While she does, Piotr comes in from the water and softly offers to help. “Uh…” She’s not sure Bobby would appreciate her getting help from the big strong Russian guy who has a crush on her. “I got it. Thanks.”

“Okay.” He goes to grab his towel then dries himself off.

Illyana walks towards her brother, wringing the water out of her blonde hair. Johnny and Loki are behind her. The younger man heats his body up, and steam rises where water used to be.

“Well that’s handy,” Loki says. “Instead of trying to use Stark’s sauna, we can just pour water on you.”

Johnny smiles at that. “Just keep your towels on, okay?”

“If you insist. Though I may have to rethink the idea now.” He looks over at his son and laughs at the sight of the pelican perched on top of his head.

“Uh, a little help?” Wade calls.

Loki and Johnny look at each other to determine who will get the honors. But before either one of them can do anything, Clint throws a soda bottle top at it and hits the pelican in the side, causing it to fly off.

“Thanks,” Wade says. He picks up the plastic top from the sand. Walking towards Clint, he sings, “Litterbug, litterbug, shame on you. Look at the terrible things you do.” He starts to shimmy as he gets more into the song. “Littering, cluttering everyplace. Oh it’s so disgraceful.”

“I know that song,” Clint says. “What’s that from?”

“Donald Duck cartoon,” Johnny tells them.

“Yeah,” the archer says with a smile. He takes the top from Wade. “Thanks.”

“No. Thank _you_.” The man in the mask walks over to where his father and Johnny are standing. “So…can you dry me off, too?”

“No. Not unless you want to be burned.”

Wade shrugs. “Been there. Done that. Very unpleasant.” He turns to Loki. “Hey, Pops, is it weird to stand next to this,” he motions towards Johnny, “and know it isn’t Steve?”

“A little,” Loki admits. “Not as much as you probably think.” He takes the towel Illyana hands him, giving her a nod of thanks. “As much as they look alike, they are quite different.”

“Really?” Illyana asks as she looks closer at Johnny and tries to remember the Captain.

“Steve’s chest isn’t as hairy for one thing. And the eyes are…different,” he finishes after being caught in them for a moment. “Your lashes are the same.” The realization gives him pause, makes him suddenly miss his lover. Loki remembers the last time he and Steve were at a beach. He was reading, and Coulson’s team surrounded them to listen. Fitz and been there. And Ward pretending not to listen. The god feels a flare of sorrow and anger.

“Uncle Loki?” Johnny asks, concern in his eyes. “You okay?”

“Hmm? Yes. Sorry. I…I have to go.” He opens the doorway to Yggdrasil and disappears within it.

“He does that for real?” Kitty exclaims as Illyana looks excitedly at where he had been. The blonde Russian can almost feel the residual magic left behind.

xxx

The Playground. Loki finds it easily enough, but it is much larger than he anticipated. It takes him a while to find anyone around there. It takes him longer to find Ward.

The traitor is handcuffed to a metal desk. Melinda May backhands him across the face, which remains passive though there is a bit of fire in the brown eyes.

“You will tell us what you know,” Coulson says from across the desk. “So tell us…are you thirsty?”

Ward licks the side of his mouth where a bit of blood is visible. He stares back at Coulson. He blinks but says nothing.

“Melinda, why don’t you give us a moment.”

May punches Ward before nodding at Coulson and leaving the room.

Phil looks at the file on the table and moves some paper around. He rattles off some facts about the man’s childhood. Then he looks up with his soulful eyes and asks, “Who are you, Ward?”

This is worse than May’s punches, but Ward is convinced he can handle this. But then he sees Loki appear behind Coulson.

“Hello, Grant,” the god says. He’s wearing his Asgardian leathers complete with the horned helmet.

Phil turns around and sees nothing. “You okay there, Ward?” he asks as he turns back to the prisoner.

“You don’t…?” Ward begins, about to ask if Coulson doesn’t see the god. They are the first words he’s spoken since arriving at The Playground.

“I don’t what?”

Loki smiles. “He can neither see nor hear me. Neither can the cameras. Just you.”

“What do you want?” Grant asks.

The god lets the new S.H.I.E.L.D. Director answer first. It has to do with wanting the truth. Blah blah blah. Loki walks around the table as Coulson gives his answer. Then he replies, “I want you to suffer. But for now,” he continues as he sits on the metal desk and leans in so that his lips are almost against Ward’s ear. “For now I will be happy to drive you mad.” He gets up and puts his hand around the traitor’s throat.

Loki doesn’t squeeze. He doesn’t have to. It’s far more entertaining to see Ward react or rather try not to react. 

Coulson continues to ask questions, noting how Ward’s eyes appear to be following something. “You okay?”

Brown eyes return to the man across the desk from him.

Once again standing behind Coulson, Loki decides to whisper in the Director’s ear this time. “He plans to escape. Check his bindings.” When the Trickster stands tall again, he directs a little magic at the handcuffs.

Coulson looks down at Ward’s wrists. Something is not right. And then he spots it – the handcuffs are undone.

The two men look at each other from across the table.

Suddenly they grab at each other. Coulson manages to grab Ward’s head, and he bashes it against the table.

Hearing the scuffle, May runs in and re-secures Ward’s hands. She may have gotten a few extra hits in, but that’s no matter.

Loki smiles and waits for the commotion to die down. “Do you know what I’ve always wanted to try?” he asks Ward who is so desperately trying not to look at him. The god holds his thumb and index finger out towards Ward’s throat like Darth Vader did in the first Star Wars movie.

And just like in the movie, Grant Ward suddenly feels something squeezing his neck.

“Never underestimate the power of the Force,” Loki tells him. It would be so easy to finish it, to snap his neck neatly with his magic. But Loki doesn’t want it to be easy. So he holds it only until Coulson realizes something is wrong. Then he lets go.

Ward gulps in air as he tries to bring his hands to his throat. The handcuffs prevent that from happening.

Coulson goes out and gets him some water.

The prisoner has to bend down to drink it. He looks up at Loki in silent hatred.

The Trickster smiles. 

Coulson resumes his questioning. Loki looks over his shoulder at the file’s information. “Hmm. Garrett’s protégé,” the god notes. “I wonder what he’d say.”

Suddenly an image of John Garrett appears next to Loki. He starts yelling at Ward, saying how disappointed he is, how he should have left him where he found him. “It was perfect. Perfect. And you screwed it up, just like you screw everything up.”

“That’s not true!” Grant yells.

Coulson’s head pops up. “What’s not true?”

Ward looks down at the desk.

“Look up, Ward,” Loki orders. “I said look up!” He forces the head up with his hand.

Coulson is dressed in drag, complete with wig and make-up. 

Grant feels a kiss against his temple.

“Coulson cared for you, Ward. They all did. You betrayed them. Are you proud? Was it worth their hatred to please your master?” Loki caresses his throat. “Are you proud of yourself?” These are all questions Loki has asked himself. “I’m going to leave you now to ponder this. But I will return. And when I do, we are going to have such fun. See you soon, Ward.” He returns to Yggdrasil and then to the beach but not before planting a song in the traitor’s head. He suspects Ward will be asking what the fox says for a good long time.

“Where’d you go?” Natasha asks suspiciously.

“Remembered I needed to take care of something.” He turns to Illyana. “Can you tell where I went?”

“No,” she tells him. “I can tell only that you went.”

Loki nods, pleased. “I have a challenge for you,” he tells her. “Johnny will take the surfboard and swim out. You will ride the surfboard back.”

“How is that a challenge?” she asks.

“You will remain here as he swims out. You will get on the board without your body having touched the water. You will get bonus points if Johnny is surfing on the board with you. Do you accept my challenge?”

“I do. I accept your challenge,” Illyana says with a gleam in her eyes.

“Excellent. Johnny?”

“On it,” the young man says, grabbing a board and heading towards the ocean.

“What’s my challenge?” Wade asks excitedly.

Loki turns to his son. “Yours is to clear your left forearm of cancer.”

“No really. What’s my challenge?”

“I just gave it to you,” Loki assures him.

Wade plops down on the sand and concentrates on this left forearm. It makes Loki happy.

“You giving out challenges to everyone or only those that want one?” Kitty asks.

“That’s entirely up to you,” the god tells her. “If you wish, your challenge is to bury yourself neck-deep in sand without digging a hole. And yours, Piotr, is to lift her out gently.”

“No problem,” Piotr assures him.

“And ours?” Natasha asks, practically daring him to give her and Clint some mundane task to test their skill.

“Yours…” He almost tells them to figure out where he’s been, but that is too risky. They just might find out. “Yours is to do whatever you like.”

“Good,” Natasha and Clint both say, though their words were slightly out of synch.

Loki looks down at them. “Hawkeye Caw Caw,” he tells them politely. Then he turns his attention to Johnny and Illyana.

xxx

Steve walks into the hotel room and hears the shower running and someone singing. He realizes it must be Wade when he sees his Kitten wearing only a towel and digging in their bag. “Hello, handsome.”

Loki smiles at him. “Hello, Darling. How was your afternoon?”

“Good. Better now.” He walks over and gives the god a kiss on the cheek as Loki goes back to looking through the bag. “You look amazing.”

Dark eyebrows rise up. “Really? Perhaps I should only wear a towel more often.”

“You’ll get no complaint from me.” He starts to kiss just behind his lover’s ear. “You smell so good.”

Loki tilts his head to give Steve more access. “You smell like fish.”

“I caught a couple.” He moves behind Loki and pulls the god against him. He continues kissing the long neck. 

“And now you’ve caught me.”

“My favorite catch of the day.” His hands loosen the towel wrapped around his lover’s waist. There is something about Loki tonight, something powerful. He feels the need to possess it, to possess him.

“Wade is showering.”

As if on cue, the voice coming from the bathroom grows in volume.

The towel drops to the ground. “Sounds like he’ll be in there for a while,” he says as his fingers enter the damp pubic hair before gently massaging the based of Loki’s cock.

“Steve Rogers, aren’t we being naughty today.” Loki slides his body against the Captain’s.

“You complaining?”

“Not at all.” He tries to turn, but Steve holds him in place.

“Nuh-uh, Kitten. You stay right there,” Steve instructs as his hand starts to slide up and down the awakening cock.

Through the door they can hear Wade singing, “Ah-ah-ah-ah stayin’ alive. Stayin’ alive.”

“What’s gotten into you?” Loki asks as Steve’s mouth continues concentrating on his neck.

“Dunno. You just taste so damn good.”

Steve’s thumb slides over and teases the very tip of the god’s cock. He bites the shoulder in front of him.

Loki holds on to his arms. “You should probably move me unless you want my semen over all our things.”

The Captain roughly turns the god around before dropping down to his knees and taking half of Loki’s length into his mouth.

“Stayin’ aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive,” Wade sings in his shower.

Steve grabs Loki’s ass, squeezing it as he hungrily sucks on his lover’s cock. He can feel Loki’s fingers in his hair.

“Steve,” the god breathes, looking down on that angelic face. The blue eyes are closed, their lashes resting gently on the skin. He’s trying so hard not to move. But then his ass is spread and a finger begins prodding his anus. Loki starts to buck into Steve’s mouth. He feels his lover’s moan reverberate along his cock.

Loki continues to thrust as Wade sings the roller-coaster melody of the next verse and once again reaches the chorus.

“We can try, to understand, The New York Times’ effect on man. Whether you’re a brother or whether you’re a mother, You’re stayin’ alive, stayin’ alive,” Wade continues unaware of what’s going on in the other room.

Steve continues to suck, using his tongue to massage the cock that’s sliding in and out of his mouth. He growls, pressing his middle finger harder against the god’s anus.

Loki’s body shudders in pleasure, his soft moan covered by the sound from the bathroom. He watches as the man below him swallows again and again. The sight is almost enough to get him hard again. “You’re beautiful,” he says between heavy breaths.

The blue eyes open and look up. The perfect mouth slides away from the cock and smiles. “You’re only saying that ‘cause I sucked you off.” Steve picks up the towel without looking and wraps it around Loki’s waist.

“No doubt it is a contributing factor, but it isn’t the only reason.” He smiles. “If you had done that to me the first time I ordered you to kneel…”

“Not sure S.H.I.E.L.D. would have approved,” the Captain says and stands up. He pulls Loki against him and kisses the soft lips. “Would it have stopped you?” Steve can’t help but ask.

“No. But it would have made it more difficult.” Loki kisses the plump bottom lip. “I love you.”

“I love you back.”

Nervousness comes into the green eyes. “Would you still love me if I told you I saw Ward today?”

Steve is confused. “Why wouldn’t I? He’s your son, and you said –“

“Not Wade. Ward. Grant Ward.”

“Oh.” He replies. “Did you?” He hopes this is a bad joke.

Loki looks into the blue eyes and says, “Yes.”

He can’t believe this. “Loki, we agreed –“

“I know. I couldn’t help myself. I’m sorry. I had to see him. I had to see that he was indeed captured.”

Steve lets Loki go and walks to the window. “Great. And now they know that we know where they are.”

“They don’t. Ward is the only one who saw me. I made sure of it,” he assures Steve, gently moving his hand up and down the Captain’s arm.

“What did you do?”

Loki tells him everything, which honestly isn’t much considering. But there is a light in god’s eye and a power that energizes his skin.

“You really force-choked him?” Steve asks in disbelief, fighting the urge to taste him again.

“Yes. I can see why Darth Vader enjoyed it.” He looks at Steve and bites his lip. “Do you forgive me?”

“Does it matter?” Steve rubs his face with his hands. “Loki…I kinda wish you hadn’t told me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, you aren’t.”

“I’m sorry for hurting you,” Loki clarifies.

“You didn’t hurt me.” He caresses the god’s neck. “There’s nothing to forgive. Ward deserves a lot more than that. And as long as it doesn’t interfere with what Coulson and his team are doing…” He shrugs.

Loki kisses him gratefully. They are returned with hunger and need.

“Da-ads,” Wade whines as he steps out of the shower wearing only boxer briefs. “Do you have to do that now?”

“No,” Steve says turning around. The sight of Wade’s body shocks the artist for a moment. But he quickly gets over it. After what he’s seen in combat, Wade’s scarred body is nothing. “I have to take a shower. You done with it?”

“Yep.”

“Great.” He grabs some clothes out of the bag and heads into the bathroom.

The water feels good, hot. He remembers the feel of Loki’s body against his, thinks about how his Kitten taunted Ward, how the god looked when describing it. His hand wraps around his cock, and he jerks off as the water relaxes his muscles and he imagines the different ways he could punish Loki. Some good old-fashioned spanking could work. Or maybe just a bit of electrocution. Nothing like what Doom had given him. Just a little spark…like the lightning palm. Nipple clamps are another option. Or the candle wax while Loki is in his Jotun form. 

So many possibilities. The artist considers each option, considers the pain, the beauty, the eroticism of each one until he’s worked himself up enough that his semen pumps out, joining the water as it flows down the drain.

The rest of the shower is quick. And he’s almost fully dressed when he gets out of the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later they are at the restaurant downstairs, Wade wearing his costume beneath his slacks and dress shirt. They sit on the patio and enjoy the summer breeze. 

When dinner is almost over and Steve is paying the check, Loki asks what they’d like to do for the rest of the evening.

“I don’t know. Whatever you want,” Wade says. “Unless you don’t want me around. I can, you know, scram, scadoodle, make myself scarce.”

“Actually,” Steve says, “I thought maybe we could go back to the room and Loki could read to us.” He tells Wade they’re reading the fifth Harry Potter book.

“Ooh, I love Harry Potter. Fred and George are the best-est.” He remembers Helena telling him how their father would sometimes read to her as a kid. It’s the one thing he would have liked to have experienced. “Could we, Poppa?”

“Of course,” Loki answers. “It would be my absolute pleasure.”

When they go up to their room, Wade suggests they put on their pj’s first. Loki smiles and tells his son to go change while he retrieves the book from New York. When the god returns, he has the book and two pairs of pajamas.

“Will you be able to sleep okay?” Steve asks.

“I’ll shed the shirt before I sleep.”

“You’re in the middle…the entire night.” They only have one king-sized bed.

Loki rolls his eyes. “I’ll split the bed before we sleep. Is that alright with you?” Once the Captain nods, the god smiles and says, “Good. Then I’ll be able to sleep nude as usual.”

“Loki.”

“And I can quietly suck you off.”

“Loki. No.”

The god smiles. “You are so easy. I’m next,” he calls when Wade walks out of the bathroom.

“Did I miss something?” the mercenary asks. He’s still wearing his mask but replaced the rest of his suit with pajamas that look like Spider-Man’s costume.

“So…You like Spider-Man?” Steve asks.

“He’s only the coolest. After you and Pops of course,” he adds as he jumps onto the bed.

“I know him, you know. Maybe I could introduce you.”

“Really?” It almost looks like he has stars in his eyes, that is if his eyes could be seen.

“Yeah. Next time you’re in New York, I’ll see if he can come over.”

Wade rushes to Steve and gives him a big hug. “Thank you thank you thank you,” he says in a rush. Then he pinches his ass again.

“Wade!”

“Sorry. It’s too perfect not to.” He skips back to the bed and gets under the covers.

Loki emerges from the bathroom in red silk pajamas. “Yours are in the bathroom,” he tells Steve as he passes, giving his love a kiss on the cheek.

The pajamas are the navy checkered ones Loki had bought him a while ago. Steve relieves his bladder, brushes his teeth, washes his face, and changes. The he goes to the bed, lying next to his love.

“I can’t believe you never told me you knew Spider-Man,” Wade is saying.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you were such a fan.”

“He should totally be here for this mission.”

“He’s…young,” Steve says. “Besides I thought New York would be safer with him there.”

“Darn tootin’,” Wade agrees.

“Are we ready?” Loki asks. As soon as they are, he opens the book and begins to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, not exactly the big mission yet. Next chapter. Really.
> 
> Deadpool appears at the request of DraconianFire (ao3) and Sybil Silverphoenix (ff).
> 
> Johnny’s instagram was an idea from the Tumblr Bland Marvel Headcanons and reblogged by missgnutmeg. It was too good to pass up.
> 
> The conversation on the boat was inspired by FireChildSlytherin5 (ff) who thought Kurt would be too embarrassed to get a vibrator for Helena (and himself) and might go to Steve for religious guidance and the whole sex thing. She also brought Paragraph 175 to my attention, which allowed the German government to continue to incarcerate homosexuals well after the end of World War II.
> 
> Ben’s consideration of accepting Loki’s help after seeing the results for Scott (and Rogue) was suggested by Smile-Evily (ff) and FireChildSlytherin5.
> 
> Loki’s sudden need to visit Ward was inspired by rhetoricai (ff) who thought Loki needed to let loose with the mischief and by JayElem0 who thought Ward needed more punishment for what he did.
> 
> Loki will be able to get more aggression out next chapter when we finally have the assault on Hydra Island. I know this was a tough week for many of us for multiple reasons. I hope this chapter helped a little. I love and appreciate all of you. *hugs* Until next time…


	126. To Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of Hydra Island
> 
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Clint & Natasha  
>  **Explicit Content:** Anal Sex, Blood Play, Oral Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Although I’ve tried to keep the violence fairly vague, there are still instances of killing and whatnot. Also, Steve’s blood fetish comes into play. It’s not nearly as explicit as some prior chapters, but it’s still there.
> 
>  **FYI -** If anyone is interested, I’ve posted the crappy map I created for myself on Tumblr using #To Be Redeemed 126. I’m no artist, so when I say crappy, I really mean crappy.

Iron Man and War Machine lead the attack, taking out what heavy artillery they can, concentrating on the four lookout towers located on the south and east side of the island’s perimeter. The Human Torch is right behind them, veering north to clear a path to the control tower for Falcon, who carries Hawkeye. The archer is shooting arrows at any threats on the ground and on the rooftops.

Wolverine, Cyclops, Captain America, and Black Widow use parachutes to get to the island. As their descent draws fire, those targeting them are taken out one-by-one as Loki, Nightcrawler, and Magik appear next to the shooters. Loki and Magik use their blades. Kurt knocks them out or drops them into the water.

The Invisible Woman creates a forcefield that slowly takes her, Shadowcat, and Deadpool from the plane to the island, protecting them from any fire they attract until those already on the ground can deal with the shooters.

Mr. Fantastic flattens and expands his body to ride the wind currents down as The Thing, Hulk, and Colossus simply jump out, landing hard on the airstrip, certain their bodies will withstand the impact. They leave three huge craters that they climb out of before heading to the tanks and the airplane hanger.

Black Panther is still 10 minutes out. But he will join them soon.

Claws out, Wolverine cuts the lines of his parachute before he lands, hitting the ground running towards a group of Hydra soldiers. He slices his way through them as they fire. Every bullet that enters his body sends a searing pain through him, but that just makes him mad. He roars as a bullet enters him at point blank range and slices off the arm holding the offending gun.

There are screams from above as a couple of men burn on their way down from the tower. Hawkeye puts them out of their misery from his new perch as Loki clears out the rest of the tower with his daggers. He’s missed this, the chaos, the fear, the screams. The blades feel good in his hands as they take out the last of the immediate threat.

“Tower top is clear,” Loki announces.

“We’ll be right there,” Nightcrawler replies. He transports to Invisible Woman then transports them both to the top of the tower. Loki and Nightcrawler return to ground level.

“In position,” Invisible Woman announces as Hawkeye forces the elevator doors open and disables it with an explosive arrow. The elevator car crashes to the ground.

“I hate this part of the plan,” Hawkeye grumbles. “Have I told you I hate this part of the plan?”

“Stop being a baby,” Iron Man tells him, attempting to take out the south-west tower while avoiding the rockets being launched at him. “Someone will carry your pretty little ass down when we’re done.”

Wolverine adds, “Assuming we remember you’re there.” He’s making his way to the Administration building that also houses Operations.

“Jerk,” Hawkeye says as he shoots the sharpshooter who was about to shoot the Canadian.

“Ass,” Wolverine replies.

“Almost at the entrance,” Cyclops announces. “Meet you in the middle, Invisible Woman.”

Hawkeye surveys the area below as Invisible Woman makes her way down the stairs. “They’re starting to reach the planes. We need some muscle over there.”

Hulk is smashing two tanks together. He roars and heads towards the hanger where Iron Man has just joined War Machine. They are about to fly inside.

Black Widow and Captain America have the area between the Administration building, the indoor pool, and the Security building clear for the moment. “Phase 2,” the Captain announces.

Nightcrawler grabs Deadpool and transports them to the loading area for the southern most underwater missile. Deadpool uses his katanas to slice through whoever is there as Nightcrawler attaches the small explosive. They move on to the next loading area just before the bomb goes off. They continue until all of the rocket launchers are all disabled.

Magik joins Black Widow and Shadowcat, and they head to the main security building.

“Welcome to the party, Black Panther,” Hawkeye says.

“Thank you. I hope you left some party guests for me.”

“Always,” Loki replies over the secure channel. His next words are for the entire island, and he taps into the PA system to make his announcement. “Hello, everyone.” His voice reverberates throughout the buildings and around the grounds. “I am Loki, God of Mischief. I have returned along with a few of my friends. If you do not wish to be harmed, remain in your buildings. Go to the nearest conference room or stay in your quarters. If you leave, if you fight us, we cannot guarantee your safety.” 

An explosion can be heard in the background thanks to Iron Man.

“Honestly, if you fight us, you’ll probably be killed,” Loki tells them. “Please fight us.”

“I thought we were trying to make this easier,” Black Widow says.

The Thing and Mr. Fantastic head to the R&D building on the east side of the island. Falcon clears a path for them, taking care of any replacement sharpshooters.

“I got this,” Iron Man tells Falcon. “Go cover Cap.”

“I’m on it,” Falcon replies. He heads west where Captain America, Black Panther, and Colossus are. They are making their way to the Administration Building but have run into a squadron that came from the nearby apartments. Administration is where Loki got the plans for Operation Blind Eagle. It’s also where the offices of Hydra leadership are located.

Above them, War Machine and Human Torch are taking care of the five jets that managed to launch. One of them is currently being smashed by Hulk.

“We got a troop headed towards Security from the east,” Hawkeye reports. “Deadpool, you free?”

“For you? Always.” He and Nightcrawler appear in a puff of blue smoke.

“The other side, geniuses,” Hawkeye says. “Head around by the Gun Range. Meet up with Wolverine.”

“Hi, Wolvie!” Deadpool greets enthusiastically when they finally see the Canadian.

“Don’t call me that!”

Loki’s voice comes next. “Widow? Any leads?” He’s helping to clear the second group of troops heading to the Administration building.

“Working on it.”

“JARVIS could help with that you know,” Iron Man tells her right after he lands on the R&D building’s roof.

“I got it. I’ll get it,” Black Widow replies testily. “There! Two locations. One’s beneath Administration. The other is under R&D.”

“Administration is mine. R&D is yours,” Loki says. “Wolverine, Deadpool, meet me there when you’re done.”

“Shit,” Hawkeye says.

“What?” six voices reply.

“Ground ‘s opening...under the stadium.”

“I see it,” War Machine confirms. “Shit.”

Human Torch blows the engine off the last Hulk-free jet and looks. “Double shit.”

“What is it?” Captain America demands.

“Robot,” Hawkeye says. “Big, big robot. Like Pacific Rim big.”

“On our way,” Cyclops calls. He and Invisible Woman have cleared the tower.

Hulk smashes the jet he’s on and leaps onto the robot’s shoulder. “Hulk hates soulless robots!”

Cap’s team is just getting to the floor where Hydra leadership has their offices. It’s their first target in this particular building. “Wolverine with the robot. Nightcrawler, Deadpool, with Loki. War Machine has point. Call in anyone else you need.”

“Got it, Cap,” War Machine replies.

“Everyone else, stay focused on your objectives,” Cap advises just before smashing the door down. He’s not happy that they won’t be clearing the Security building yet.

“Cap, this is Agent May. Did I just hear correctly that there’s a giant robot now?”

“Yes, you did,” he replies.

“That is so cool,” an unfamiliar voice says.

“Not so cool from our vantage point,” Human Torch tells them.

“We’re 20 minutes out,” May advises.

“Can you make it 10?” Cap asks.

“We’ll do our best. No promises.”

“Hate to complain, but we need reinforcement in R&D,” Mr. Fantastic says.

The Thing adds, “They’re using their fucking test weapons against us!”

Deadpool can’t help himself. “Their weapons are fucking? That’s unusual,” he says then slices off some guy’s head.

Cap ignores the last comment. “Iron Man?”

“Heading inside now, Cap.”

“Good. Nightcrawler. Magik. If you can be spared, go join the science side.”

“Sixth floor. West side,” Mr. Fantastic tells them.

They both appear behind those firing at The Thing and Mr. Fantastic. Magik uses her soul sword to slice through everything within reach, human and machine alike. Kurt uses his teleporting abilities to grab a weapon then drop it in the sea or from the roof so that it smashes on the ground.

“They’re destroying everything,” the scientist complains. “I mean, I know we have to in order to stop them. But still.”

“I know. It hurts,” Iron Man sympathizes.

Mr. Fantastic sees a Hydra agent in a doorway behind Nightcrawler and Magik. The agent has some sort of weapon. The leader of the Fantstic Four extends his arm quickly across the room and grabs the gun, pointing it up just before it’s fired. A huge hole appears in the ceiling, sending sparks flying and making the lights flicker. He takes one huge step over to the guy. They wrestle over the gun. Mr. Fantastic puts his finger in the muzzle and then expands it until the machine bursts open. He hears a grunt behind him and turns. Magik is standing over another Hydra agent who lies on the ground dead, a freeze ray in his hand. “Thanks.”

Magik’s reply is to knockout the guy Mr. Fantastic had been wrestling with.

“Thanks again.”

This time Magik nods, and they move on.

The robot outside is not going down. War Machine has himself and Human Torch attempting to stop any missiles and draw the machine’s weapons fire. Hulk is currently pounding its neck area. Cyclops, Wolverine, and Invisible Woman are concentrating on the legs, trying to topple it. So far, the only thing really accomplished is that the north bleachers have been demolished and the south bleachers are not much better.

Black Widow and Shadowcat have made it out of the security building. Any opposition they run into is taken care of by Black Widow’s skill with her guns and her stingers and by Shadowcat’s phasing ability, which also protects her from bullets. They head towards the R&D building, momentarily stunned by the site of the huge robot that Human Torch and War Machine are flying around. Black Widow nudges Shadowcat, and they continue on.

xxx

Loki arrives in the basement of the Administration building, a trail of bodies in his wake. He’s splattered in blood and ready to destroy Zola. He slowly walks up to the console, a far more up-to-date model than the others had been. At least it appears to be from Loki’s perspective.

He takes the comm out of his ear. “Hello, Zola,” he says, not bothering to press anything. “Do you know who I am?”

One of the screens flickers, and the face of Arnim Zola appears. “You are Loki, the lover of Steve Rogers.”

“Correct. And you know why I’m here.”

“I do not fear you.”

“You’re a computer, more machine than man. I expect no emotion from you. Do you expect it from me?”

“Yes.”

“Do you see it in my eyes?”

“You are the Master of Lies, are you not?”

“Some call me that, yes.”

“Then how could I possibly trust what I see in your eyes?”

Loki smiles. “Trust my rage.” He closes his eyes as he takes a deep breath, gathering the magic within his core. He recalls all of the pain they’ve caused Steve, allowing the anger to build inside him until it can no longer be contained. He releases it all at once, a single circular wave that shatters the computers into billions of pieces, causing the building to rumble as it trembles on its foundations.

“What the fuck was that?!” a small voice asks from the god’s earpiece. “Loki? Loki?! Are you okay?” The voice sounds desperate.

He puts the comm back in his ear and hears Captain America requesting that Deadpool check on him.

“Almost there,” Deadpool responds.

“I’m here. I’m fine,” Loki says. He turns and sees his son in the doorway.

“Wow,” Deadpool says.

Cyclops’ voice calls, “Concentrate on the left knee.”

Deadpool mimes several bows to his father, paying homage to the destruction done there.

“Zola 1 is neutralized,” Loki says. “Where do you want us next?”

War Machine answers that they could use some help with the robot. Hawkeye tells them they have more troops coming from the Security building and heading towards the robot battle. War Machine orders Invisible Woman and Wolverine to take care of them.

Captain America orders, “Deadpool, outside with War Machine. Loki, up here with me.” It’s the first order Steve has given that is more personal than mission-based.

Loki asks what floor and appears there as soon as he’s told, ignoring the warnings of their ongoing firefight. The god is covered in blood, his eyes blazing with power. He strides across the floor like he owns the entire island but still thinks it and its inhabitants beneath him.

After the first bullet hits him, he changes course, dagger in hand, and swiftly slits the shooter’s throat. She chokes on her own blood as he moves on, becoming the silent predator Asgard trained him to become.

Steve is disgusted and turned on and frightened and thrilled all at once. The only other time Loki has looked like this, they were on Asgard, and Loki was about to destroy it. If they were alone, Steve would wipe that look of superiority off the god’s face, make him feel the pain he knows the Trickster wants to inflict, then fuck him until Loki was his once again. But they aren’t alone. And right now he’s Captain America not Steve Rogers. And Captain America has a teammate to support.

Cap runs and somersaults over a desk, his shield protecting him from oncoming bullets. He lands behind the agents there and knocks them out with his weapon. 

Colossus and Black Panther are on the other side of the building, gathering up the Hydra leadership over there. The King is admiring the weapon that is the Russian’s steel body. Colossus admires the Black Panther’s agility and speed, two things the steel does not allow him.

The god continues his purposeful march to the man in charge. “Hello, Arnold. Remember me?” Loki asks. He pulls a Hydra soldier in front of him just in time to take the bullets coming from Arnold Brown’s gun. He waits until the gun is empty before dropping the body. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

He strides forward and grabs Arnold by the neck and lifts him up.

“Loki! We need him alive,” Captain America reminds him.

“Do we?”

“Yes,” he confirms as he throws his shield so that it bounces off the wall, knocks the last of the soldiers unconscious, and returns to him.

They can hear Deadpool over the comm giving commentary on the robot fight before War Machine tells him to cool it. 

Nostrils flare. “Fine,” Loki snaps. He throws the man into a chair then binds him magically. 

“Cut off one head. Two more will grow in its place,” Arnold proclaims. He looks scared.

Loki grabs the phone and turns it into a ball gag that gets put in the captive’s mouth. Then he creates an illusion of 11 cobras to frighten and guard him. “The others?” he asks.

Captain America walks away then returns with a man and a woman. He throws them into separate chairs. The man is unconscious. The woman is glowering. Loki uses his magic to make the chairs bind them. “Black Panther and Colossus are getting the rest,” Cap tells the god, refusing to look at him. The super soldier stomps away before the temptation becomes too great.

Loki doesn’t see it that way. He only sees the anger in the blue eyes that refuse to look at him. Well, this is who he is. If the Captain cannot handle that then…He cannot finish the thought, instead concentrating on turning the fear into anger and taking it all out on Hydra.

xxx

Black Widow and Shadowcat don’t bother verifying Zola’s presence. They don’t have to. As soon as Shadowcat starts phasing through the computers, sparks following her path as they get destroyed, his face comes up on the screen and screams at them. Black Widow shoots the screen then goes to stand guard at the entrance, incapacitating anyone who comes.

Once every computer is sparking and hissing or silent and dead, Shadowcat announces, “Zola 2 is found and out of commission.”

“Good. Come join the robot fight,” War Machine tells them.

“I wanna join the robot fight,” Iron Man says. When Captain America asks if his objective is complete, he admits it isn’t and is ordered to stay there.

“We have an incoming plane from the north-west,” Hawkeye announces. “May, that you?”

“Sharp as ever, Hawkeye. Agent Triplett and I will be landing soon,” May’s voice says over the comm.

Hawkeye instructs them to land on the helipad. They still have the robot situation, so using the airstrip is precarious. Also, it has holes. May and Triplett can see the giant robot. So can Black Widow and Shadowcat now that they are back outside.

Suddenly a bright shaft of light appears in the middle of the airstrip then evaporates. In its place are two figures. 

“Everyone welcome Thor & Storm to the party,” Hawkeye announces.

The lightning couple flies into battle against the robot that is already teetering precariously. One solid hit from Mjolnir, and the entire thing comes crashing down.

“Looks like we missed all the fun,” May says as the helijet comes in for a landing.

“Robot is down,” War Machine says. “I repeat, big-ass robot is down.”

“Good. Loki, go meet May and Triplett and bring them here,” Cap orders.

“Aye-aye, Captain.” The words are almost harsh, but the god is on the helipad within two seconds. Once the helijet has landed, he escorts the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents down to where the first prisoners are being held. This is beneath him. He could have destroyed the robot immediately if they had let him.

“Iron Man, is R&D secure?” the Captain asks.

“Just about.”

“Good. Then let’s get back on task. Everyone, Phase 3. War Machine, start securing the other buildings. Upper-level officials will be transported to Coulson and his team for interrogation.”

“On it, Cap,” War Machine replies. “Thor, Hulk, you take the apartments nearest R&D. Cyclops and Human Torch, you take the Security building with Black Widow. Storm and Wolverine, you have the pool and locker room. Deadpool, take the gun range.”

“Where’s Falcon?” Cap asks. His friend was supposed to clear the gun range with Deadpool. “Falcon?”

“I don’t see ‘im,” Hawkeye says.

“Falcon?! Come in,” Cap orders as Loki arrives on the floor with May and Triplett. The lovers lock eyes. “Falcon, this isn’t funny.”

“Not tryin’ to be funny, Cap.”

Relief floods over everyone at the sound of that voice. “Where are you?”

“Just south of the island. The apartments must have their own submarine stations or something, ‘cause people are leaving. I’ve been shooting GPS trackers so we can locate them later.”

“Good.” Cap sees a gun out of the corner of his eye. He turns, ready to defend himself with his shield, only to find the guy has a dagger stuck in his throat. He looks back at Loki.

The god is smiling at his own work, a smug smile that turns to the Captain as though saying ‘I told you so’.

“Prisoners are there,” Cap says to May and Triplett as he points behind him. “Black Panther and Colossus will help you clear the floors and answer any questions you may have. Loki.” It’s an order to follow him. He marches into the nearest men’s bathroom, Loki striding at his heels. Shield on his back, he removes his helmet as he checks each stall to make sure no one’s there. Once he’s satisfied, he turns around and pulls his lover into a rough kiss, hungrily forcing the mouth open.

Loki’s hands grab the Captain’s shoulders to steady himself. This was not what he expected, but it is so much better. He starts to kiss back just as greedily until the mouth leaves his to travel down to his throat.

Steve jerks away when he tastes the blood. It isn’t the god’s. Loki pulls at the hole in his leather where the bullet entered his shoulder, an invitation to his lover. He hisses through the pain as Steve’s mouth sucks on the wound.

Somehow the god’s blood tastes even more like Loki. He licks it with relish.

Iron Man’s voice comes over the comm. “R&D is clear. Thing, Shadowcat, Invisible Woman, and I are heading to that south-east building.”

Loki begins to stroke Steve’s cock through the blue fabric.

Mr. Fantastic’s voice comes next. “Magik, Nightcrawler, and I are headed for the east-most building.”

Steve removes the god’s hand, his fingers securely around the slim wrist. He steps back, away from Loki’s skin and blood and stares at the man he wants so much. Now is just not the time.

War Machine asks if Cap is done in the Administration building. “I could use your help here.” He’s at the south-west apartments.

Steve continues to stare into the green eyes. “Yeah. Be right there.” He’s about to go when the Trickster nudges him and gestures towards the mirror. There is blood all around his mouth and down his chin. Loki’s hand passes over the area, leaving it clean. Steve mouths a ‘thank you’. The god takes the helmet and puts it back on his lover, buckling the straps into place. He gives him a light kiss and mouths ‘later’. Steve nods his agreement as he takes one last hungry look at his god. He walks out to find Colossus.

“Uh, Captain Rogers?” the guy with May says. “I’m Antoine Triplett. I’ve heard a lot about you, Sir.” He has a look of awe very similar to Coulson’s when the agent first met the Captain.

Steve smiles. “Jonesy’s grandson, right? You’ve got his eyes.”

Antoine smiles brightly. “Yeah. Yes, Sir,” he corrects.

The Captain looks him over. “Wanna help clear the apartments with me and War Machine?” He looks over at May. “Is that okay?”

“Knock yourselves out,” the lead Agent replies.

“War Machine, Triplett and I are heading to you now.”

“Good. This is a big-ass building.”

“What’s with you and big asses?” Hawkeye asks.

“He’s an ass man,” Iron Man confirms.

Deadpool starts singing, “I like big butts, and I cannot lie.” He spares them the rest. “Gun Range is clear,” he announces.

“We could use some help in Security,” Cyclops yells. It sounds like he’s caught in a firefight.

“Cyclone, trapped, helpless, calls to Deadpool for help.”

“Cut the commentary,” Wolverine growls at him.

“Just for that, I’m not bringing you any guns.”

“He’s got claws, genius,” Iron Man says.

“Oh, right. I had you confused with Punisher. Sorry,” Deadpool replies.

“Deadpool,” Captain America orders, “meet us in the apartments. Loki can help Cyclops in the Security building.”

Loki smiles at Black Panther before disappearing. It leaves the King with an uneasy feeling.

“Captain America calls on the handsome Deadpool who he first fought beside in London. They had clicked instantly, an irresistible connection that neither could deny, an attraction so strong –”

“I can hear you, Wade,” Loki reminds him.

“…An attraction that could only be foiled by Captain America’s deep love of his one-time enemy Loki Frigguson.”

“Aw, ain’t that sweet,” Black Widow says before hitting a bad guy with one of her stingers.

“Quick as you can, Deadpool,” the Captain says then gives Agent Triplett an apologetic smile. The two men see Deadpool running towards them, a gun in each hand. The three of them enter the building together.

Wolverine tells everyone the locker rooms and indoor pool are clear. War Machine directs them to check below the stadium where the giant robot originated. 

Falcon’s voice says, “Looks like the last of the submarines is away. Hawkeye, I’m on my way to pick you up.”

“About fucking time.”

“Hawkeye Caw Caw!” several voices reply at once.

“I hate every single one of you,” Hawkeye replies.

“Including me?” Black Widow asks.

Iron Man interrupts before Hawkeye can answer. “If any of you were wondering, the south-east building is their happy fun place. Shadowcat is currently whipping my ass at bowling.” That last part isn’t true, but it sounds good.

“They’ve got a bunch of video games, Johnny. You’d love it,” Thing says.

“I’m Human Torch during an op,” Johnny reminds him.

“Oh, yeah. I keep forgettin’. Sorry,” he replies as he and Invisible Woman share a smile. She knows full well that Ben doesn’t forget it. He just likes to call her brother Johnny during missions to piss him off.

“Loki, where are you?” Cyclops demands.

“I decided to…Hold on.” There’s a scream that suddenly drops to a gurgling silence. “I decided go to the top floor and work my way down. I’ll be with you shortly.”

“Hey,” Human Torch asks, “they got Dance Dance Revolution?” When Thing confirms that they do, Johnny challenges Magik to a dance-off.

“I will wipe the floor with you,” she tells him.

“Good. It’s a date then.”

“It’s a duel,” she corrects him.

“Same difference.”

Hawkeye and Falcon join the group in the Administration building. Falcon flashes May his best smile, and it seems to work on her. She smiles back, tells him it’s good to see him again. But she’s also a little distant, a little sad.

“Sorry about, well, everything,” Sam tells her.

She merely shrugs in reply and roughly pulls another Hydra leader into the office where they’re holding the others.

“So, Mr. Fantastico,” Iron Man starts. “What did you get?”

“Warehouse,” he answers.

Nightcrawler sounds in awe when he tells them they have everything – food, construction supplies, uniforms, furniture. It’s amazing.

The rest of the operation is spent clearing the remaining buildings, going from floor to floor and room to room to neutralize any threats and round up prisoners. Hydra leadership is placed on May’s helijet and flown back to The Playground, only no one except May and Triplett are supposed to know where they’re going. Steve shakes Triplett’s hand before they leave, vowing to grab a beer sometime and have a good talk about Gabe Jones.

xxx

Thor, Logan, Ben, and Kitty oversee the Hydra kitchen staff as they prepare lunch for the heroes and the captives. The others are scattered about. Johnny is having that dance-off with Illyana. They are both quite good, but the Russian wins. Johnny demands a rematch.

Wade is off by himself cleaning his katanas when Steve walks up. “Hey. Thanks for your help today,” the Captain tells him.

“Anything for my Step Pop. Where’s actual Pop?”

“Talking to T’Challa about the prisoners.” He sits next to his lover’s son. “You okay?” Steve can see a few cuts and some bullet holes in the black and red costume.

“Super sonic healing powers. Comes in handy.”

“Don’t I know it.”

“You?” Wade asks.

“Not my first battle.”

“Doesn’t exactly get easier though. Does it.”

Steve looks over at the guy surrounded by a few bloody towels, the one in his hand running slowly up and down the long blade. “No, it doesn’t. At least we didn’t lose anyone on our side,” he notes.

“Nope. Luckily most of us are hard to kill.”

Steve looks out and sees Reed holding the arm of a Hydra member. The scientist does not look happy. Loki walks by them on his way to Wade and Steve, and the Hydra woman becomes belligerent.

“Doctor Doom should have killed you when he had the chance,” she yells at him in accented English. She looks and sounds as though she comes from Southeast Asia. “Monster.”

“He tortures me, and I’m the monster?” Loki asks. “I will never get used to the talent you Midgardians have for justifying everything.”

“Doctor Doom was a great man,” she insists.

Reed slowly shakes his head. “Doctor Doom was great, but he also proved himself a greater monster than Loki.”

The god is almost too stunned to speak. He never thought he would hear Reed say nice things about him, even if it was a bit of a backhanded compliment. “Thank you, Reed,” he finally says.

“Don’t thank me, Loki. It’s the truth. What they have in the R&D building only solidifies that.”

“He was helping us change the world,” the female scientist says.

“He was helping you destroy it. Chemical weapons? Super viruses? You can’t control that,” Reed tells her.

“He was mixing science with magic. Doctor Doom was at the forefront, a visionary, a –“

Loki has heard enough. “Doctor Doom is no more. And unless you wish to join him in whichever afterlife you have chosen…”

She slaps him.

Green eyes spark with passion. His hand rises dramatically, his fingers closing slowly as she grabs her chest.

“Loki! Stop!” the Captain orders, running up.

Long fingers relax slightly, and the woman appears to relax as well.

“Who is this?” Cap asks Reed.

“Dr. Kulap Rattanapong – one of the world’s leading experts on tropical diseases. She should have gone with the others to S.H.I.E.L.D.”

Dr. Rattanapong’s body shakes before they hear the laughter that accompanies it. “S.H.I.E.L.D.? There was never really a S.H.I.E.L.D. It was always Hydra.” She stops when Loki begins to squeeze the air again.

Steve sees the barely-contained glee in the god’s eyes, can almost feel the power surrounding him. “Call May,” he tells Reed. “See if they can come back. Loki, let her go, and come with me.”

“And if I do not wish to?” he asks, his eyes still focused on the woman he’s hurting.

The Captain grabs hold of the god’s jaw and forces the head around. “Let her go, and come with me,” he orders.

“He said no,” Wade reminds him. He’s standing with one hand on his hip and the other holding the katana whose blade is resting on his shoulder. And though he looks at ease, Steve has seen first-hand how quickly Deadpool can move.

“Actually, he didn’t.” Steve turns back to Loki and drops his hand. “We need to go.”

“Why?” the god demands.

He licks his lips. “To finish what we started.”

Only then does he realize that the intensity is not from anger but from something far more pleasant. A slow nod comes before Loki turns to Wade. “I’ll be back soon. Try not to kill anyone.”

“Are you sure?” his son asks. “You don’t have to go with him if you don’t want.”

Loki smiles. “I know. I want to go. And though I thank you for your concern, I am not so old that I can’t take care of myself.”

“It’s just…emotional abuse…”

“My dear boy,” Loki says, a hint of gleeful anticipation in his eyes, “I assure you I am fine. You should go find Logan or Johnny,” he suggests and turns back to the Captain. “Shall we?”

Steve heads for the nearest building, which happens to be Security.

“Bathroom again?” Loki asks once they’re inside.

“Bathroom not good enough for you?”

“It was only a question.”

Steve turns and grabs the god’s arm. “Nothing is ever just a question with you.”

“Well aren’t we all forceful and manly.” Loki leans in. “Tell me, Captain, are you going to fuck me against the wall or over a desk?” He gets roughly pulled against Steve, causing him to smile as his blood begins to race for much more pleasant reasons than before. “What would the Avengers think, you wanting so badly to fuck me in the middle of battle.”

“We aren’t in the middle of a battle. And if you hadn’t been so proud and powerful before,” Steve retorts. “All I wanted to do was remind you who’s boss around here.”

Loki raises an eyebrow. “And you think that’s you? How sweet.”

Steve grabs a handful of hair from the back of the god’s skull and pulls down. “I know it’s me. Just like I know you want this as much as I do.”

“More,” Loki breathes, slides his hand roughly over the Captain’s cock, their skin separated only by the suit. Steve’s eyes close as this time he leans forward into the touch. The sight takes Loki’s breath away. The cock hardening against his hand makes his own twitch with excitement. “I could destroy you,” he reminds himself.

The blue eyes open. “You could try.” Steve grinds himself against the hand. “You’ll never succeed though. Know how I know?”

Loki slowly shakes his head. “How do you know?”

He grabs Loki’s hand and pushes it harder against him. “Because you need me as much as I need you.” He pushes the hand away and walks up the stairs to the second floor and into the men’s bathroom. 

“Not there,” Loki says.

Steve stops and turns around.

“Less likely to get caught in here,” he says gesturing to the ladies’ bathroom before walking in.

Steve follows. Like the first time, he checks to make sure no one is in there with them. Then he turns, taking his shield off his back and placing it against the wall. He starts to unfasten his trousers. “You were amazing today.”

“You aren’t mad?” Loki asks.

“About today? No. About Ward? Yes. You’re going to need some very special punishment for that, Kitten.”

Loki smiles. “When do we start?”

“When I say. When we’re back in Brooklyn,” he clarifies. He grabs Loki’s collar and pulls him close. He leans in, mouth open, ready to take a kiss but only allowing their lips the slightest of touches. “Do you know what I love about you?”

“What?” He leans in hoping to achieve that kiss but is denied yet again.

“I’m the only one that can control you, that can tame you, my beautiful savage Kitten.” He captures Loki’s lips then. “You looked so powerful. All I wanted was to possess you.”

“You have me now, my Darling. Possess away.”

Steve kisses him hungrily, languidly, exploring the cool mouth. He pulls away with reluctance, presses his fingers against the god’s lips. A moment later, their mouths crash together again, Steve pulling Loki against him, grinding his hips forward.

When he releases his lover’s lips this time, Loki again pulls on the torn cloth at his shoulder.

“You’re healed, Kitten.”

“Pity. I know how Dracula likes his blood.” Loki takes one of his daggers and nicks his neck just below his jaw. He offers up his small sacrifice.

Steve watches the red begin to trickle over the fair skin. He leans forward, places his nose just under the god’s ear. He licks the wound. It tastes as good as before.

Loki reaches into the Captain’s trousers and begins to massage his cock.

Steve fumbles with Loki’s costume. “Damn leathers.” 

A moment later, the god is wearing ass-less chaps. “Better?” Loki asks as he places one of Steve’s hand’s on his now bare bottom.

“Much,” he replies as he gives it a squeeze. He moves his hand to the front of his lover, reaching under the cock to massage the god’s testicles.

“Fuck yes,” Loki breathes. He’s roughly turned around and pushed against the counter containing the two sinks. He pulls the end of his coat around to give his lover complete access.

Steve uses hand soap to coat his cock and fingers, sticking two of those fingers inside the welcoming asshole. They don’t stay in there long. Steve is too impatient. And he enters his lover as though it were also part of the mission.

His thrusts are quick and hard with a long wait in between. His lips are again around the small cut that is already closing, biting down to keep it open, to get at least a small taste of his god.

Loki pushes back against the Captain as his hand presses against the mirror. He looks at his love through the glass. “Harder,” Loki orders.

Steve stops, looks up. There is a challenge in his eyes as he smiles.

“I really should know better.”

“Yes,” Steve agrees. “You should. It is one of your lessons,” he notes with a slight tilt of his head.

Loki smiles mischievously.

“And then he gave the kind of grin that makes a man’s heart go 0-60 in 2.3 seconds, the kind of grin you know means trouble, the kind of trouble he excels in, the kind of trouble you can never seem to get enough of.”

Loki chuckles. “Taking up Wade’s penchant for narrating?”

“It’s kind of fun,” Steve admits. “Like the movies I used to watch.” His hand moves to the god’s throat, wraps around it protectively. “His neck went on for days, and I could spend days exploring it.”

“The Captain had the kind of eyes you could drown in,” Loki says in return. “Assuming you could find them behind those exquisitely long lashes, eyelashes I could happily get lost in, eyelashes I wanted to wrap myself in like a protective blanket. I’d seen cocks shorter than those lashes.” That makes Steve laugh, after which Loki decides he rather likes this. “He was dressed in the American flag, a symbol of patriotism and righteousness, but it wasn’t his righteousness I was after.”

“Stop it, or I won’t be able to finish,” Steve complains with a chuckle.

“You started it.” The god looks at his lover’s reflection, and the gleeful smile returns to his face. He pushes against Steve and wriggles his ass just so. 

Steve moans and closes his eyes as his body burns with the desire to move.

“Can you finish now? Or must I do all the work?”

“His voice was a drug, one I was addicted to. His body, too,” Steve continues the narration. His cock once again glides in and out of his lover. His lips return to Loki’s neck. “And his blood,” he murmurs. “His blood was life itself, everything powerful and dangerous and oh so good.”

“Steve was an elixir, a balm that made the rest of the world go away.”

“Loki was my muse, my refuge, my desire.” He kisses the edge of the god’s ear. The hand not around his lover’s throat goes around his waist as his thrusts take on more urgency, more force.

Loki’s cock is rubbing against the edge of the counter, each thrust causing him some lovely pain. The mirror beneath Loki’s hand breaks, the cracks becoming visible all around it. “Yes,” he breathes as his palm heats with pain. He can hear the tiny moans that accompany every one of Steve’s breaths now. He can feel the body behind him beginning to tense. “I love you.”

“I love you back.” Steve pulls Loki against him as his body shudders in ecstasy.

Loki watches through the mirror. It is a sight he will never grow tired of. “When he came, it was as though he were experiencing all of the greatest art treasures at once, as though the beauty was so overwhelming he couldn’t function. And I loved him so much I thought my heart would burst.”

Steve knows his love is talking but is too lost in pleasure to make out the words immediately. When they do finally manage to process through his brain, he opens his eyes and sees the reflection of the god looking vulnerable and needful. He sees the blood beginning to trickle down the mirror. He pulls out slowly. Then with a gentle touch he turns Loki around. His lips touch the bloodied palm, taste the blood that’s there before getting down on his knees. He looks up at the god. “There’s only one man I’d kneel for.”

“And only one reason I’d want him to,” Loki replies. His mouth opens in an O as Steve’s mouth begins working at his cock. “His mouth was warm and wet and full of love. I looked down…upon that golden…head and felt…felt unworthy.”

He licks a stripe up the underside of the swollen cock. “You’re my worthy Kitten. My sweet,” he begins then places a sucking kiss on the side of the shaft, “sensitive,” he places another, “worthy Kitten.” He takes the tip into his mouth then plays the tip of his tongue along the slit.

Loki’s uninjured hand slides into the blonde hair. “He was the kind of man you wanted to be worthy for, a man who could undo me with a look, a touch, a word.” His throat lets out a soft moan. “I was his completely and utterly. And I –“ All thoughts are gone as his orgasm hits in wave after wave of pleasure.

Steve leans back and sits on his heels when Loki is done. “You okay?”

“What an idiotic question.”

The blond looks down, a slight frown on his face.

“I’m sorry. That was insensitive. It’s just…you just sucked my cock. I’m more than okay.”

Steve stands up and caresses the side of Loki’s face. “I don’t mean just about now. I mean about today…about everything.”

“I'm fine about today,” Loki replies, giving him a small smile. “About everything? That’s a rather tall order.”

He nods and goes into one of the stalls to clean himself up and pee. Loki follows and watches. Steve looks up from his seat on the toilet. “I like the chaps,” he smiles.

“I suppose I should change them back to regular trousers before we leave.”

“Yes, please. Don’t want to give everyone a free show.”

Loki nods. “I love you – I said hoping Steve understood just how inadequate those words are to describe how I feel.”

“I love you back – I reply knowing no words no touch no anything could ever convey what’s in my heart but hoping it will be enough.”

“It is more than I deserve.”

“That’s bullshit, and you know it. Now get yourself cleaned up so we can eat and go home.”

xxx

Steve finds Wade in the kitchen with Logan, Kitty, Ben, and Thor. “Can I have a word?”

“Depends. Which word do you want? ‘Cause if it’s like ‘is’ then I’m going to have a problem with that. But if it’s ‘platypus’ then, well, no, platypus is an awesome word. Okay, if it’s ‘obfuscate’ I’d probably let you have that.”

“Wade, it’s about earlier.”

“Hmm, do I use ‘earlier’? I guess I could always switch to ‘prior to’ or ‘x hours ago’. Still, ‘earlier’ is a pretty common word.”

“Wade,” Logan growls. “Stop being an ass.”

Thor frowns. “Nephew,” he calls, “let Steve speak his peace. He is…He is good for your father. I have not always thought so, but I know it now.”

“Yeah, fine, okay,” Wade says and leads the way out of the kitchen to the loading dock area where the food is brought in. “What?” he asks, taking a dagger out of his belt and cleaning his fingernails with it.

“I love your father.”

“You have a funny way of showing it sometimes.”

“Yes, I do. And that’s my fault. And it hasn’t happened again…not like that.” He realizes how that sounds and knows he’s in danger when the blade stops moving. “We spar sometimes. And it’s only ever with his consent, whether we’re sparring or not,” he explains.

Steve decides to move on. “I only grabbed Loki like that to get him to focus on me. It wasn’t meant to hurt him. And honestly it would take a lot more than that to hurt him.” He takes a breath almost wishing Wade would start talking. “He loses himself in the violence. I think you know what that’s like.” He waits for some sort of acknowledgement but doesn’t get any. “If he goes too far, I’m afraid the others will turn against him. I can’t…I won’t let that happen. I love him, Wade. And I will do whatever is in my power to protect him…even from myself.”

Wade considers the words for a moment. Then with a swift movement, he places the dagger back in its sheath and holds out his arms. “Step-Pop!”

He smiles at the gesture and gives the man a hug. This time he keeps his mouth shut when he feels the familiar pinch on his ass.

They part. “Thanks,” Steve says.

Still smiling, Wade tells him, “If you ever hurt Pop, I will find you, and I will gut you.”

Steve nods. “You do realize we always end up hurting the people we love. I hope you don’t plan on gutting me every time your father and I have an argument.”

Wade shrugs.

“How about you only gut me when your father asks you to.”

“And you’ll still introduce me to Spider-Man?”

Steve cannot help but smile. “That was never in any danger.”

Wade gives Steve another hug. “You’re the best, Step-Pop.” This time, his hand goes nowhere near Steve’s ass.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” a familiar voice says. “Does Loki know about this?”

They turn and see Nick Fury dressed all in black and wearing dark-lensed sunglass. “Nick? What are you doing here?” Steve asks.

“Saving your butts again.” He waits for the questioning look on the Captain’s face and for Wade to stop singing about big butts before proceeding. “This place was rigged to explode in the event it was taken by an outside force. Arnold Brown tried to detonate it when you captured him, but I had diffused the situation by then. Since then I’ve been…cleaning up.”

Iron Man flies in before Steve can respond. “Well, well, well,” the scientist says when his faceplate retracts. “The prodigal spy returns. You missed all the fun, Nick.”

“Thought I’d give you young-uns the opportunity to prove yourself.”

“Thanks for the assist, Sir,” the Captain says.

“Anytime. Well, actually, not anytime. Pretty much whenever I feel like it.”

Wade rests his head on Steve’s shoulder. “He’s so cool,” the mercenary says in a loud whisper.

“Uh-huh,” Nick says dismissively. “I understand you have some additional prisoners that need Coulson’s attention.”

“Yeah. Reed,” Steve begins but gets cut off by Tony.

“They were working on some pretty dangerous things, Nick. Wouldn’t want any bad guys getting a hold of it. And by ‘bad guys’ I’m including governments and government-sponsored entities. We plan on destroying the building and all its contents.”

“And Reed’s okay with that?” Steve asks.

“Well, maybe not all its contents,” Tony admits. “Most of its contents. The really dangerous stuff.” He dismisses that part of the conversation with a wave of his red metal hand. “Point is, those scientists still have a bunch of knowledge in their noggins. And that knowledge is dangerous.”

Nick scowls. He knows Tony is brilliant, but that doesn’t make it easier to deal with him. “I suggest you take that up with Coulson and the new S.H.I.E.L.D. I’m just the delivery man.”

“Yeah, like you’re ever just anything.”

“You could be Shaft,” Wade says all of a sudden. “You could totally be Shaft.” Then he sings, “Shaft.”

“Where do you think they got the idea?” Fury tells him and smiles.

Tony stares for a moment. “Okay that? That’s just creepy.”

Fury turns to him and quotes, “Who’s the cat that won’t drop out When there’s danger all about.”

“Shaft,” Wade sings after the appropriate pause.

Tony rolls his eyes as he tries to hide his smile. He does a poor job. “Yeah, okay whatever. I’ll take you to the prisoners…Shaft.”

“Tony,” Steve calls. “You have final decision on what gets kept and what gets destroyed. If Reed has a problem with that…”

“I’ll handle it,” Tony assures him. He knows perfectly well the kind of trust Steve is putting in him. He thinks his dad would be proud of that. He leaves with a nod to the Captain and escorts Fury to the handful of scientists they are keeping in one of the conference rooms of the R&D Building.

“Shaft,” Wade sings quietly.

“Who’s Shaft?” Steve asks.

Deadpool smiles and puts an arm around the Captain’s shoulders. “He’s the private dick that’s a sex machine to all the chicks,” he paraphrases as they start to walk. “Shaft.”

When Steve asks Sam about it later, the marine just laughs and says, “He’s the man that risks his neck for his fellow man.” Then he pauses before he sings, “Shaft.”

“Is it like a cult or something?”

Sam laughs again. “Hey, Clint!” he calls to the man gathering arrows from around the grounds. “Shaft marathon when we get back to New York.”

“Awesome!” He doesn’t ask why. He doesn’t care.

Wade finds something on the ground. “Ooh, what’s this?” It looks like an old joy buzzer. He puts it in his palm and runs over to Clint. “I promise not to say Hawkeye Caw Caw anymore,” he says and offers his hand.

Clint nods, putting the arrows he’s holding back in his quiver. He takes Wade’s hand and feels a slight shock move through his body. “Shit! What the hell!”

Steve and Falcon come running over. “Clint? You okay?”

The archer can’t hear them. “Damn it. Damn it, Wade.” He can see that the mouth behind the mask is moving but can’t hear a damn thing. His eyes move to Steve’s lips.

“…one of the portable emp devices Triplett had. You okay? Can you hear me?” He turns to Sam. “I think it messed with his hearing aids.”

Clint pales. “You know about that?”

Steve turns to him and speaks loudly, unsure if it will help. “It’s in your file. Everyone knows about it. The emp must have shorted them out. You should probably just remove them.”

He does, cursing under his breath. He feels a tap on his shoulder and looks up to see the Captain. There is no look of pity only a seriousness without judgment.

“Should we ask Tony if he can build some replacements?”

Clint chews on his lip then nods quickly.

Cap turns and asks Sam to find Tony and tell him what happened. “Clint will be there soon.” He returns his attention to the archer.

“You knew the whole time?” Clint asks.

Steve nods.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Didn’t think it was important. Figured you’d bring it up if you wanted to talk about it.” 

“The others?”

“I assume they know, but they aren’t all as thorough as I am.”

He nods. “Thanks…for not making a big deal out of it.”

Steve nods back. He knows what it’s like to be defined by physical limitations, and Clint’s deafness never affected his ability as a marksman or a lookout. “I hate to tell you this, Hawkeye, but you’re a role model. Maybe you shouldn’t try to hide this part of yourself.”

“Me? A role model? You got the wrong Avenger.”

“Hawkeye Caw Caw,” Steve says. “You think it’s big now? You just wait. Now go. I bet Tony’ll already have something whipped up by the time you get there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short but dense chapter. I hope you don’t mind. It took a lot of time for me to keep track of who was where and when. Hence the crappy map mentioned at the beginning. But enough about my issues. On to the Thank You’s!
> 
> When rhetoricai (ff) requested that Loki be able to let loose with the mischief, it was probably meant to be something more prankish and less deadly. Still, Loki was able to let loose, so that’s a plus. And Steve got quite turned on by it which is a double plus, which is something skydancer2000 (ff) had noticed in the last chapter after Loki had visited Ward. The first scene in the bathroom was an extension of that. Steve being able to resist at that time was a request from a Guest (ff) who originally wanted Loki to try to unsuccessfully seduce Steve at S.H.I.E.L.D.
> 
> Steve finally met Triplett at the request of FireChildSlytherin5 (ff). They’ll be getting together again soon hopefully.
> 
> When Steve and Loki finally did end up in the bathroom after the assault, I put in the self-narration for a couple of reasons, other than it being funny. First, a while ago skydancer2000 had lamented that Steve and Loki don’t flirt anymore. So I wanted to bring a little flirtation in again. Second, missgnutmeg (ao3) challenged me to include a line from a Tumblr post from master-of-duct-tape. It is a series of pictures of Chris Evans with text posts. The line I was challenged with was “btw I’ve seen dicks shorter than chris evans’ eyelashes”. Obviously I had to change it to match Loki’s voice, but… Ha! Did it! I bet you didn’t think I would. It also owes a debt to both original Film Noirs and to the podcast The Thrilling Adventure Hour, especially the Beyond Belief episodes.
> 
> The talk between Steve and Wade was also requested by missgnutmeg. I think they came to a good understanding.
> 
> Fury’s appearance was for Asrial (ff) and skydancer2000. And yes he was there the whole time diffusing bombs underneath.
> 
> And some more Hawkeye love for FireChildSlytherin5 and skydancer2000, because I thought Clint should know that at least Steve and probably everyone else knew about his hearing loss and didn’t think less of him. Because he is still an Avenger and a valued member of the team. Okay, that’s the end of this week’s Hawkeye Caw Caw segment.
> 
> Thank you everyone! Have a fantastic week. Love to you all. Until next time…


	127. To Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers, Fantastic Four, and X-Men travel back to California.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Reed & Sue, Johnny & Illyana, Logan & Bruce (explicit), Tony & Pepper, Thor & Storm, Rhodey & Rae  
>  **Explicit Content:** Anal Sex

Most of the super team is headed back to California. Black Panther, Invisible Woman, Captain America, and Storm have stayed behind to work with the UN security forces that are taking the prisoners back to their respective countries. King T’Challa will have Sue, Steve, and Storm flown back to the United States once they are done.

The plane everyone else is currently flying back in is one of those with a long bench down each side. Loki sits next to Thor and gives his brother’s leg two pats. “How was Asgard? Did everyone fall in love with Storm? Or was there rioting in the streets because she is another Midgardian.”

Thor chuckles. “Neither. It went well. She has agreed to visit again.”

“Well, that’s promising. And she got along well with Mother and Odin?”

“It was a difficult start,” Thor admits. “But in the end…” He looks at his brother. “It was a rather short battle today.”

“You missed most of it.”

“Did I? Pity. I would have welcomed more of a battle.” He looks over at Loki and smiles before putting his arm around his brother’s shoulders. “But I hear you were quite the warrior today. Unstoppable from what I understand. The All-Father will be proud.”

Loki smiles at his brother’s praise. “Yes, and you still managed to swoop down and take all the glory. They had weakened the robot before you got to it you know.”

“Oh, aye, if that makes you feel better,” Thor teases.

“It doesn’t make me feel better.” He decides to change the subject. “Did you give our suggestions to the Council?”

“I did.” He returns his hands to his lap and looks down at them. He had hoped to put off this discussion until they were truly alone. “Can we not discuss this later?”

Loki deduces that he will not be happy with the outcome. “Just tell me, Thor. Whom did they choose?”

Thor swallows and looks at his brother out of the corner of his eyes. “They chose me.”

There is a pang of jealousy though Loki is far from surprised. “Of course they did. And you agreed?” He can hear the coldness in his voice though he’s trying to hide it.

“I could not refuse.”

Loki nods. He gives his brother his best smile. “It’s good that it’s you. Odin may actually listen.”

“I will seek your council as well, Loki. Tyr was correct when he said we were better together.”

He shrugs. “It’s a good thing Storm is willing to visit Asgard then. I will miss you. Steve will miss your cooking.” He offers a smile. “I’m sure Mother will be happy to have you back.”

“I do not plan on returning permanently,” Thor tells him. “I…” He smiles as he anticipates his brother’s reaction. “I appointed Kelda to serve in my place while I’m gone.”

Loki laughs. “You did not.” Several heads turn towards them at the sound.

“I did,” Thor says proudly. “I knew you would approve.”

“I do indeed.” He shakes his head in disbelief, a large smile on his face. “I cannot imagine it went over very well.”

“Not particularly,” Thor admits. “Mother understood though. She thought it a wise choice.”

“Mother was always the smart one regardless of what everyone else said,” Loki notes.

“You only say that because she favored you over me.”

“Not true. I mean it’s true she favored me, but that’s not why I said it.” He takes the punch Thor gives his shoulder with the usual acceptance, closing his eyes at the pain. “I really wish you wouldn’t do that.”

“I really wish you weren’t such a brat.”

“Yes, well I really wish you had a brain.”

“And I really wish you…” Thor’s face softens. “I really wish you and Odin would make amends.”

The jovial mood is gone. “Too much has happened. The gulf is too great.”

“He is our father,” Thor reminds him.

“He is your father.”

“He raised us both as his sons.”

“He raised you as his son. He raised me as your…companion.”

Thor scowls. “That’s not true, and you know it. You cannot re-write history to suit your view of the world, Loki.”

“Why not? Odin did.”

Tony comes and sits across the way from them. “Hey, Cain and Abel. How are things? Sorry you two had to leave your loves on the island.”

Loki is grateful for the interruption. “How can we help you, Stark?”

“Stark?” Tony asks with raised eyebrows. “Uh-oh. Did I come at a bad time? I can come back later if you need to wrestle around or whatever brothers do.”

“Stay, Tony,” Thor says. “How are you?”

“I’m good. I’m…” He looks off down the length of the plane, sees Natasha and Clint signing to each other, Johnny and Illyana kissing, Piotr trying so hard to talk to Kitty, Bruce, Reed, and Rhodey continuing their conversation about the items found on the island, Sam with Wade’s head on his lap and looking like he has no clue how it happened but just going with it as the mercenary talks, the red-gloved hands moving around as he does. Life goes on. Life always goes on. He remembers how betrayed he had felt by that when his parents first died. “I’ve been better.”

“Pepper’s party draws near,” Loki notes.

“Yes,” Tony agrees. “Yes it is. And it is going to be awesome. Do you have your songs picked out? If you don’t, you better get on that.”

“I am not a singer,” Thor says.

“You are when you’re drunk,” Loki notes. “Just drink a barrel of ale, and you’ll be fine.”

Tony tells them he’ll make sure to have plenty of beer on hand. There is a moment of silence before Tony says, “I was hoping to talk to Fury about my father, but he left before I had a chance.”

“I believe Steve knew your father,” Loki says. “I’m sure he would be more than happy to share his memories with you.”

“It’s kinda hard,” Tony says. “I mean, Dad loved Cap. That’s all I heard about. Figured it might have been a mutual-admiration society. I was hoping to get more of the truth.”

“And so you wished to speak with Fury?” Loki questions, his face clearly showing that he believes truth is not something to be gotten from that source.

“Well, gee, when you say it like that…”

“If you wish to know the bad as well as the good, I’m sure Steve will be willing to accommodate.”

“I guess.”

Thor decides, “We must all get good and drunk and tell stories of your father.”

“And we will invite Fury,” Loki decides. “And hold it in California. That way Rhodey can attend…and Pepper should you wish it.”

“No one throws a party like an Asgardian, right?” Tony says with a small smile.

Thor’s eyes twinkle. “You must have an Asgardian ancestor then, for I hear your parties are quite legendary.”

“Yeah. Maybe,” Tony replies, grateful for the smile.

Rhodey walks up. “Okay. Tony looks way too serious. It’s making me nervous.”

“You should be nervous,” Tony tells him.

“I know. That’s why I’m nervous.”

Tony looks down the length of the plane again and sees Wade continuing to talk with his hands as he lies with his head in Sam’s lap. “Hey,” the engineer says suddenly, at least suddenly to Thor and Loki. “Did you know Sam is practically Steve’s psychiatrist?”

Loki explains that Sam works at the VA as a councilor, that he is Steve’s best friend from this time, and that yes Steve will often talk through his problems with him. “As friends often do, or so I’m told.”

Tony is already making plans to call Sam ‘Councilor Troy’. His glee shows on his face.

“You are not allowed to make fun of Steve for this,” Loki warns.

“Aw, come on. Not even a little?”

“Not even a little.”

“Not even when you’re not there?”

“Not…Well alright. When I’m not there. But don’t come crying to me when Steve seeks retribution,” Loki warns.

“Don’t worry,” Tony tells him. “Rhodey’s got my back.”

“No I don’t,” his friend replies then returns a look confirming his statement when Tony gives him his I-can’t-believe-you-just-said-that eyes. Interestingly, it’s usually Rhodey who can’t believe Tony had just said something and Tony silently confirming that he did. Rhodey likes the change.

xxx

The UN Security Forces are escorting the last of the prisoners to the various planes to return them to their home countries. Captain America has given them a flash drive with digital copies of the files they found on the island’s computers.

There is a huge pile of rubble where the R&D building used to be. Some of the more interesting contents are in the plane with Iron Man and Mr. Fantastic. The deadlier items were incinerated or disposed of before Loki weakened the foundations and Iron Man and War Machine blasted it all to hell, with a little help from some of Hawkeye’s explosive arrows and Thor’s hammer.

T’Challa and Sue are comparing notes on Namor, the King telling her how the underwater king insisted on meeting her as a condition of the truce. Even though Steve told her as much, she still can’t believe it. “You should have seen him when he found out you had married,” T’Challa tells her. “I was lucky to be back in my own country by then. Apparently he visited Loki and yelled at him for not informing him beforehand.”

“Loki didn’t know. No one did except my brother and Ben.”

Steve walks up. “As soon as these planes leave, we can go,” he tells them. “I’ll go get Storm.”

He can see the X-Man standing a few yards away, the wind blowing her white hair around. She looks gorgeous there in her black uniform, and Steve can understand how she caught Thor’s eye.

“We about ready to go?” Storm asks when he approaches.

“Yep. Just waiting for the last of the UN to depart.” He bites his lip. “It’s not too awkward is it…with T’Challa here?”

“No,” she assures him. “It’s fine. And I think it was a fabulous idea to have a member of each of the teams here with the UN.”

“Glad you think so.” They share an awkward silence before Steve asks in a voice that is much too casual to actually sound casual, “So…what did you think of Asgard?”

Storm laughs. “Well that’s a bit of a loaded question.”

“Is it?” He gives her a lopsided smile. “I didn’t mean it to be,” he says with a tilt of his head.

“It’s so strange. On the one hand they are so advanced. Some of their technology is pretty incredible. But on the other hand, it’s so…barbaric. There were times I felt like I was in a Viking movie.”

“I know. Right?” Steve says enthusiastically. “It’s like they put all of their effort into war mostly and some into science and barely any into art. And magic, Loki’s magic anyway, is definitely an art,” he tells her.

“Wow, you are so adorable,” she tells him. Storm has never really seen this side of him before.

He blushes. “Sorry. I just…I just wish they appreciated Loki more.”

“You haven’t been there recently have you. You and Loki are the Romeo and Juliet of Asgard only without the all the death. But what I was actually talking about was the misogyny.”

“Oh, yeah, that…that is a problem over there. It is a war-based society so…” he shrugs.

“And women can’t go to war?”

“Well, yeah, of course they can. But I understand the instinct of wanting to protect.” He holds up his hands. “Now I’m not saying that I would prevent a woman from fighting if she wanted to. I’m just saying that…” He furrows his brow. “I’m not sure what I’m saying actually.”

“Instinct to protect,” she prompts.

“Right. So Loki…because everything is about Loki in one way or another…I made a call today so I could see Loki, make sure he was okay. What I should have done was have him help with the giant killer robot. But I didn’t. It was stupid,” he reminds himself. “Point is, I wonder if maybe they don’t want women there not because they think less of them but rather because they aren’t sure they’ll be able to make the tough call if it’s their wife or daughter whose life is on the line.”

“But they can if it’s their son or their brother? Or their lover?” Storm asks. “Loki wasn’t a woman today. And they don’t seem to have a problem with homosexuality or any kind of sexuality really.”

He nods, conceding the point. “Yeah. You’re right. They’re just sexist pigs.” He gives her a small smile as she laughs. “Frigga’s nice though, right? You can tell she really loves Thor and Loki.”

“Yes she certainly does,” Storm says, the smile fading. “She really likes you, too.”

Steve scrutinizes her, knowing something is off. “Did something happen?”

“No, not really,” she begins. “The Queen and I got off on the wrong foot,” she admits. “We had just arrived. We were riding in a carriage from the bifrost to the palace, and we were talking about genetic inheritance. And I stupidly pointed out that Loki wasn’t her biological son. Actually, I said natural. Not her natural son.”

“Ouch,” Steve sympathizes. “Frigga and Loki…Frigga has always, always seen Loki as her son. Did it get any better?”

“Eventually. It doesn’t really matter. It’s not like I’m going to marry the guy.”

“You’re not even considering the possibility?” Steve asks. “I mean, I know you just started seeing each other, but if you end up falling in love with him and…” He shrugs.

“He’s great,” Storm tells Steve. “And I definitely want it to last for a while. I wouldn’t have waited so long to sleep with him if I didn’t. But his lifespan is so much longer than mine. And if I get married, I want it to be to someone I can grow old with.”

Steve’s brow furrows and he looks out at the departing planes.

“You and Loki don’t talk about it?”

“No,” he admits. “Rather not think about it actually. Don’t need to give Loki something else to be worried about.”

“He worry a lot?”

“It’s not so much about how much but about…” Steve’s not sure how to say it. “He’s been hurt so much. He’s been lied to, framed, had his family taken from him. He’s become convinced that nothing will ever last.”

“Well, it won’t,” she reminds him.

“Yeah I know, but he thinks it’s going to be ripped from him when he’s happiest. So he starts sabotaging it…sometimes. We’re trying to do better.”

“We?”

“You may have noticed I sometimes get jealous.”

“Just a little,” she says with a touch of sarcasm.

“We’re trying to do better, to communicate more. This whole Hydra thing and Bucky and, well, all of it…I’ve already almost blown it.”

“How so?”

Steve takes a breath. “I made some assumptions that were selfish and wrong and just stupid.” He looks over at her. “But I came over here to talk about you and Thor and Asgard, not me and Loki.”

“Well, Thor and I are taking it one day at a time. We both know it isn’t long term, and we’re both fine with that.”

“Funny, Loki and I started out the same way. So did Logan and Bruce,” Steve notes.

Storm shakes her head. “Logan and Bruce – I did not see that coming.”

“Neither did they,” he says with a smile. They see the last UN plane leave. “Come on. Time to go home.”

xxx

Pepper is waiting for them at the military base when they land. She has a phone in her hand. “Rae insisted,” she tells Rhodey then hands him the phone.

“Hey, Baby,” he says as he continues to walk forward for some privacy.

Tony hugs Pepper, holds her tight against him. “Oh, you feel good,” he tells her.

“So do you,” she replies. They kiss. Then she waves at the others, getting kisses on the cheek from Bruce, Thor, Reed, and even Loki. Wade moves towards her to also give her a kiss, but Tony blocks the way.

Natasha steps forward, grabs Wade, and kisses his mask where his lips are. “We don’t mess with Pepper,” she tells him.

For once Wade is speechless.

“Really, Natasha?” Clint asks. She replies in sign language. Whatever she says puts a smile on his face.

“Hey, Pepper, we need to stop at Stark Industries,” Tony says. “Clint’s hearing aids went pfzt thanks to Wade.”

“I didn’t do it on purpose. Okay I did it on purpose. But I didn’t know he was deaf or that it would short them out.”

Loki puts an arm around his son. “It’s alright, Wade. We can get some ice cream while Clint gets replacements.”

“Can’t you fix him, Pop?”

“What makes you think he’s broken?” A moment later Clint is in front of him. Loki frowns. “Wade said he was sorry.”

“This isn’t about Wade,” Clint tells him.

Loki nods. “Wade, go to the cars with the others. We’ll be right there.”

“No.”

“He can stay,” Clint says, deducing the Deadpool doesn’t want to go by the scowl on Loki’s face. “I just…I want to make one of those videos, tell people about…you know.”

“About today’s adventure?” Loki offers. “Perhaps show off the fancy new Stark hearing aids you’re getting? Reward your many fans with a message from you? Of course.” He tells Clint that Peter and Gwen helped teach him. “Perhaps we can create your own YouTube channel.”

“No. No way,” Tony says. “We’ll use The Avengers channel. It goes with our The Avengers Twitter account and Instagram and Tumblr.”

“We have those?” Loki asks.

“Yep. Snatched ‘em as soon as Fury told me about The Avengers Initiative.”

Natasha rolls her eyes. “Why am I not surprised. Come on. We should go.”

There are three stretch limos waiting to take everyone back to the hotel. Illyana and Johnny climb into the last one and immediately start kissing again. Piotr decides to go into the one in front. That’s the one Natasha boards, too. It’s nice having someone she can converse with in Russian. Clint follows her in.

Loki chooses the middle limo. He does not need to watch as someone who looks like Steve battles tongues with a young pretty blonde. Wade joins him, putting his head on his father’s shoulder. Sam follows them in and sits across from the Trickster.

Green eyes look at Steve’s friend. “So once again you were in the presence of Melinda May. Is it me or did it feel…”

“Professional?” Sam offers. “Yeah.” He sounds disappointed.

“I was going to say ‘full of sexual tension’ but apparently I was wrong.”

“That’s because you were busy being a badass and getting Steve all hot and bothered,” Sam notes just after Thor enters.

The blond god sits next to Sam. “Brother, please tell me you did not bed the Captain while we were in the midst of battle.”

Kurt and Kitty get into the car just in time to hear Thor.

Loki’s nostrils flare slightly. “First of all, I resent the implication. That was one time, and it was ‘Boda’s doing not mine.”

“For real?” Wade asks as everyone looks at the Trickster.

“Second, if you do not trust me, you should at least trust the Captain.”

“I do. Only I have seen how you affect him. He has lied to his teammates, has done things to you I would not have thought him capable.”

“Well it did not happen here. And believe me, I tried,” Loki says with a wicked glint in his eyes.

“You did not,” Sam says, thinking he’s calling the god’s bluff.

Loki just shrugs as the car lurches forward. They are finally on their way.

“Damn!” Wade says, drawing out the ‘a’ to an unusual length.

The Trickster turns to Kitty and Kurt. “So, did you two enjoy yourselves?”

Kitty answers, “I’m not sure enjoy is the right word. But it was nice to feel useful. Could have done without all the killing, though.”

“The killing ‘s the best part,” Wade tells her. “To get in that zone and just whaah!” He slices through the air with his hands.

“It is a necessary part of battle,” Thor says. “But there is a calm that overtakes you when you are truly immersed in it. All unnecessary thoughts leave as instinct takes over. Mind, body, and spirit work together to destroy your enemies until you emerge victorious with a scream of triumph that erupts from your warrior’s heart.” His eyes are gleaming as he recalls past glories.

Loki leans forward and reaches over to place a hand on Thor’s knee. “Calm yourself, Brother. There are no glorious battles to be found here.”

The Asgardian nods. “I am just sorry I did not have time to find that today.”

“Perhaps next time you will arrive on time,” Loki suggests leaning back and putting an arm around his son.

“Ooh, burn,” Wade says. “You were kinda late though.” In a smaller voice he says, “Please don’t hurt me.”

Sam assures Wade that Thor won’t hurt him. “Right?” he asks, looking at the God of Thunder out of the corner of his eye.

“Aye. I have no reason to hurt you, Wade. You are safe.”

Loki decides to change the subject. “How is Rogue?” He asks the X-Men.

Kitty frowns and looks at her hands. Kurt answers that she is well but still lonely. “She keeps asking when you vill come to visit her.”

“Steve is going to be teaching there for a week or two. I’ll be going up with him.”

“Oh yeah?” Kitty perks up. “What is he gonna be teaching?”

“Art I believe. Perhaps a lecture or two on the Depression and the Second World War.”

Wade asks if Steve needs a model. “I can stand on a huge shell like the Venus di Milo. Only I’ll be the Venus di Deadpool.” He looks so proud of his joke.

Sam smiles. “Nah. Steve ‘ll want Loki to pose.”

“That could be dangerous,” Loki says with a smile. “Our art sessions tend to end in –“

“You might want to think about what you’re about to say,” Sam interrupts.

Wade jumps up and down on his seat. “Oh, I know. Their art sessions tend to end in a paint war and wresting.”

“Wrestling. Yes, that’s one way to put it.”

“Ew,” Kitty says when she realizes what he means.

Loki squints at her. “Aren’t you dating that ice person? Or is it two men wrestling you have a problem with.”

“I don’t have a problem with anyone wrestling as long as I don’t have to know or hear about it.”

“Why not? Wrestling is fun,” Wade says. Then he realizes, “Oh wait the wrestling you’re talking about is different from the wrestling I’m talking about, right?” He tilts his head to the side. “Although that kind of wrestling is fun, too. I mean there’s a whole industry dedicated to letting people watch it.” He tilts his head the other way. “There’s a whole industry dedicated to letting people watch the other wrestling, too.” He looks at her. “Wrestling in any form is just cool. How can you not like wrestling?”

“I just don’t want to hear about people’s wrestling matches, okay?” Kitty says a bit defensively.

Wade leans his entire body towards her. “Oh, come on, Kitty cat. You can’t tell me you don’t read fanfiction.”

Kitty stammers, “Well…no…not...I mean…I don’t…”

The red and black-clad figure leans back. “Uh-huh.”

“Steve and I have read some,” Loki admits. “Some of it is quite good. We’ve learned to stay away from ones about ourselves, obviously.”

“Spideypool is the best though, right?” Wade says.

“Spideypool?” Kitty asks.

“Spider-Man and Deadpool,” he says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “Two masked vigilantes who pass in the night. Both lonely. Both needing comfort.”

“Oh, bloody biscuits!” Loki cries suddenly. What is it about Peter Parker? First Helena and now Wade? “No. No. I thought you were simply a fan, that you had Spider-Man pajamas because you wanted to emulate him. Pajamas which, I want it noted, I did not comment on or change in any way.”

Kurt chuckles silently, because he knows exactly what is going on. The others are stunned by Loki’s reaction.

“You have a problem with Spider-Man?” Wade asks, sitting up. “Cap seems to like him just fine. In fact, he said he’d introduce us.”

“Your reaction does seem excessive, Brother.”

Loki puts his head in his hands and gives it a quick rub. He looks up at Wade and takes a breath. “Wade, my son, my handsome boy, I have it on very good authority that Spider-Man is heterosexual. You have no chance with him. I’m sorry. You should set your sights on someone else.”

“Isn’t that what everyone said about Captain America before you came along?”

“He has a point,” Sam says. “Hell, even I didn’t know until he finally came clean like weeks after he started seeing you.”

Loki nods. “Fair enough.” He turns to his son. “Just please don’t get your hopes up.”

Wade removes one of his gloves and holds it up in front of Loki’s face. “Not my first rodeo, Pop.”

The father takes the hand and kisses it. “My beautiful boy, I just want to spare you heartache.” Loki would have done almost anything to spare Hel the heartache of Peter Parker.

“Not even you have that kind of magic, Pops.”

Loki pulls Wade into a hug and kisses the top of his head. He looks to Sam who gives him a nod and a small smile. He gets a larger smile from Thor. But then Wade wriggles out of his grasp.

“Wow. That was a very special episode of In the Limo.” Wade puts his feet on Thor’s lap. “Let’s change the channel. What’s going on in Thor’s World?”

xxx

“Does anyone else find that really distracting?” Reed asks, clearly meaning Johnny and Illyana’s massive make-out session.

“Oh, let them be, Reed,” Pepper tells him. “Don’t you remember being young and…” She was going to say ‘in love’, but that obviously isn’t the case here. 

“And horny,” Tony finishes for her. He shrugs when she gives him her annoyed glare.

Reed shakes his head. “I’ve never been…like that,” he says with a dismissive gesture at the couple.

“Oh come on, not even with Sue?” Tony asks.

“Leave ‘im alone,” Rhodey says.

“No. Sue is hot. Not Pepper hot,” he says, flashing her a smile, “but hot. So if you aren’t kissing her like that sometimes you are totally doing it wrong.”

Reed blushes.

“Ah-ha!” Tony points at him. “I knew it.”

“Fine,” he says with a roll of his eyes. “But that’s different. It’s behind closed doors. This…This is excessive and something we don’t need to see.”

“Fine,” Rhodey says. “Switch seats with me.” He is sitting next to the kissing couple.

Johnny pulls away long enough to say, “Don’t do that. Reed’s a big boy. He can take it. Also,” he says turning to Reed, “no more talk about kissing my sister.”

Illyana pouts. “More kissing.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he replies with a smile then takes her lip between his own.

Tony turns to Pepper. “Give you any ideas?” he asks as he waggles his eyebrows.

“Maybe if you looked like Johnny,” she tells him. Then she turns to Reed.

“Hey,” Tony says, “I look better than Johnny. I mean who wants a young, virile, muscular 20-something when you can have a handsome, rich, intelligent genius like me.”

“Intelligent genius?” she asks.

“Yeah. Intelligent genius who, need I remind you, made you CEO of his company.”

She considers it. “Yeah. Okay. I can always hire a hot, virile, 20-something as my assistant.”

“Only if I can approve the hire first.”

“So, Victor von Doom?” Rhodey asks in order to bring the conversation back around.

“They were definitely using Victor’s notes,” Reed confirms. “I’d recognize his writing anywhere.”

Pepper tells him she’s sorry. She knows how difficult this must all be for him. He thanks her for her kindness.

Tony shakes his head. “I can’t believe it took you this long to realize Victor had gone dark side.”

“In defense, would you believe it if someone told you James here had turned evil?” Reed asks.

“In a heartbeat. Also, I know he feels the same because he tried to take away my suit. Okay, maybe the heartbeat thing was a bit of an exaggeration. But come on, Reed. Victor was a dictator. An actual dictator of an Eastern European country. That’s like James Bond level of evilness. All he needed was a white cat.”

“Tony, you’re not helping,” Pepper tells him.

“Back me up, Rhodey.”

Rhodey presses his lips together and looks like he just bit into a sour apple. “You have to admit being an actual dictator is a major red flag.”

Johnny points to Rhodey and then gives a thumbs-up. His mouth is still too occupied to speak.

xxx

Logan has his arm around Bruce. “You okay, Sweetheart?”

“Yeah,” Bruce answers. “Just tired. Hulk is really quiet, too.”

“Well he got a lot of exercise today.”

Scott leans forward. “So you and Hulk are two people?”

Natasha is talking to Piotr in Russian. Clint is asleep, his head resting on Natasha’s shoulder.

Bruce replies, “Yeah, kind of. He’s like a separate consciousness.”

“How did that happen?”

“Gamma radiation,” is all he says.

Logan rubs his arm. “Maybe you should take a cue from Clint over there and try to sleep.”

“I swear he can sleep anywhere,” Bruce tells them. “I’m pretty sure I saw him sleeping standing up once. Me? I need a bed, maybe a desk.”

“Well there’s a nice soft bed back at the hotel just waitin’ for ya,” Logan reminds him. “We’ll have a nice, warm bath and then slip you between the sheets.”

“Bath?” Bruce verifies. “Not shower?”

“Bath. And if you happen to fall asleep in my lap, I’ll just carry you to the bed.”

“No carrying. You can help me walk to the bed.”

“But I wouldn’t want to wake you,” Logan coos into his ear. “That’s kind of the point.”

“That’s sweet, but I’d like to keep some of my manhood intact.”

Logan smiles. “I’ve carried plenty of men, many of them soldiers. None of them lost their manhood in the process.”

“Fine. But Tony can never ever know.”

Scott shakes his head. He’s so used to see Logan pining for Jean, that it still seems weird to see him with Bruce. Logan is happy, and Scott is jealous. It’s a different kind of jealousy than the one he used to have before. He looks at the red-head in the car with them. It’s the only thing Natasha has in common with Jean. Jean was taller, warmer, softer. 

There’s that word: was. Jean was. Jean no longer is. The good thing is that Scott can now think that and not feel like his heart is in a vice. He smiles at the realization.

“Somethin’ funny?” Logan asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Huh? No. It’s just nice to be in the same space and not be at each other’s throats.”

Logan squints at him, considers the answer, then nods. “Yeah it is actually.”

It’s Bruce’s turn to smile. If Tony were here he’d make a crack about having a special moment. Instead he just says, “Glad I could help.”

xxx

Sue keeps apologizing to Steve for not inviting him and Loki over for dinner or a Sunday meal. Steve keeps replying that it’s fine. “You’re a newlywed, Sue. I’m sure you’ve got more important things to do. Besides, I’ve been pretty busy these last few weeks.”

They are in T’Challa’s plane with the King and Storm. The former lovers are very polite to each other, but it could not be called warm. T’Challa knows he has lost in the battle over Storm’s heart. Though the truth is that he lost it long before Thor came into the picture.

“Well,” Sue tells him, “when we get home you and Loki should come for dinner.”

“Sure,” Steve says. “So, are you going to tell me about the wedding? Or do I have to try to get it out of Natasha.” His phone starts to vibrate. “Excuse me,” he says as he looks at it. It’s a text from Loki that says they will need to spend a few more days in California and that he’d explain when they saw each other again.

“Is everything well?” T’Challa asks when he sees the Captain’s brow furrow.

“Uh, yeah. I think so,” Steve replies. If it was urgent, he knows Loki would have called him.

“Good. And now I must also request some time on your calendar. You and Loki must be my guests in Wakanda. I insist.”

“Thank you, T’Challa. We’ve actually talked about it. But we wanted to wait until after I found my friend Bucky.”

“I will be happy to help you look for him,” the King offers.

Steve thanks the King again. He explains a little of what they know, hoping T’Challa, Sue, or even Storm might have a Russian contact that could help. Instead he gets a warning.

“You must be careful,” T’Challa tells him. “Putin will consider any illegal activity from Captain America to be an act of aggression on the part of the United States.”

“But the Avengers aren’t part of the government now,” Steve points out.

“I do not think he will care.”

“Then I won’t wear the suit.”

T’Challa smiles at the man’s spirit. “I do not think Putin will care about that either. But no matter. I have a few contacts, some located in Russia, others in some of their embassies. I will see what I can discover.”

“Thank you.”

xxx

After the limos drop almost everyone off at the hotel, Pepper and Rhodey take a car to Rhodey’s place while another takes Tony, Clint, Natasha, and Loki to Stark Industries.

It’s the weekend, so hardly anyone is in the building. They go up to the labs, and Tony goes to work. His first action is to tell Clint where to sit. 

Loki is using the camera on his phone to record. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Clint doesn’t particularly like being the center of attention. He looks basically everywhere but at the camera. He takes a breath. “Hey, everyone. Clint Barton here. Some of you know me as Hawkeye. Guess you know that. Um. First thank you to everyone for your,” he shrugs, “support? I honestly didn’t think I’d ever hear Hawkeye Caw Caw like ever.” He shakes his head and sees the look on Loki’s face. “Yes, I know you tried to warn me.”

“They can’t see me,” the god notes.

“Oh, right. Loki. Loki tried to warn me. Anyway, I uh, well, I wanted to thank you.”

“And what else?” Loki asks.

“Oh, uh…”

Tony gets into frame. “Welcome to The Avengers YouTube channel. Hawkeye is our first post. Please send any and all complaints to him. The positive feedback can come to me – Tony Stark, aka Iron Man.” He winks at the camera as Natasha signs to Clint what Tony has said. “Tell ‘em what we’re doing here, Hawkeye.” He goes back out of shot.

“That’s Tony – billionaire, playboy, pain in the ass.” Clint seems more comfortable now. “Okay. Today we are in Stark Industries. We’ve just finished…uh.” He’s not sure what word to use. He remembers Cap didn’t like ‘invading’.

A ball of paper gets thrown at him from Natasha. He opens it up. “We neutralized the Hydra main headquarters. See?” he says turning the paper around. “Says so right there. Their headquarters was on an island. It had a huge robot. Like it was huge. Huge huge.”

Loki moves his finger in a quick circle to try to get him to move on.

“It was a joint effort between us The Avengers, The Fantastic Four, and some of The X-Men. Oh, and Loki, because even though Steve wants him to be an Avenger he refuses. Probably still thinks of himself as a badass villain. But we all know Steve -”

“Moving on,” Loki says.

“Right, so the mission went off okay. The giant robot was really the only surprise. There were chemical weapons and other not good things, but we’ve secured those, destroyed the really dangerous ones.”

“And we are here because?” Loki asks.

Clint scowls. “Because after we were done, _somebody’s_ son decided to pull a prank on me. But instead of zapping me with a joy buzzer, he got me with an EMP device. Shorted out my hearing aids. So we’re here to get me some replacements.”

Tony comes back into frame with a handheld laser type thing. He points it in Clint’s ear. “This is going to measure and map each ear’s interior. Then we can use that to create custom hearing aids for you.”

Hawkeye looks over at Natasha since he can’t see Tony’s lips. Loki notes this aloud for the viewing audience. Then he waves to get the archers attention and asks him to tell everyone how he lost his hearing.

“Interestingly enough, it was to prevent someone from taking over my mind,” he says, staring at Loki.

“I have apologized for that…repeatedly,” Loki says as Tony moves over to measure the other ear.

“Whatever. I used sonic arrows to prevent it from happening and lost 80% of my hearing. So now I use hearing aids.”

Tony walks out of frame again and starts fabricating the new ones.

“How long ago was this?” Loki asks.

He shrugs. “After I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. Before I met Natasha.” That’s how Clint Barton measures time. He’s not good with numbers. Instead he uses major events in his life. Lose parents. Join circus. Learn circus is evil. Leave circus. Join S.H.I.E.L.D. Lose hearing. Meet Natasha. Battle of New York. S.H.I.E.L.D. falls. That’s it. That’s Clint’s life in a nutshell. It’s kind of depressing. He tries not to think about it.

“It doesn’t seem to have hindered you in any way,” Loki notes.

He shrugs again. “It was hard at first. They only had those hearing aids that fit over the ears. I hated them. Sure as hell didn’t want to wear them. Didn’t want to learn sign language. Just wanted to shut myself off from the world.” He cocks an eyebrow.

“My brother found me then,” Clint continues, unable to stop now that he’s started. “Don’t know how he found out. But he slapped me upside the head and forced me to snap out of it. I owe him for that,” he admits.

Clint nods. “Learned sign language. Wore the hearing aids. Eventually S.H.I.E.L.D. was able to make them smaller and smaller until no one noticed them anymore.”

They hear a buzz. Then Tony calls, “Honey, dinner ‘s ready.” He goes to Clint and taps his shoulder. “I put an L and R on each one. Left,” he says checking the letter and holding the one in his left hand out. “Right,” he says as he gives the archer the other one.

Clint double-checks each letter and puts them in the indicated ear.

Tony covers his mouth with his hand and says, “Can you hear me now?”

“Yeah, I can hear you.”

“Archery is for pussies,” Tony says, the hand still over his mouth.

Clint glares at Tony and points to Natasha. “That woman over there has a fine pussy, and she can whip your ass without breaking a sweat. So I will take that as a compliment.”

Tony drops his hand and gives Natasha an apologetic smile. “Just testing his hearing. Didn’t mean anything by it. I swear.”

“Lovely,” Loki says in a displeased voice. “Anything else before we sign off?”

“Uh, no,” Clint decides. “Just thanks again.” He runs a hand over his head. “If my brother is watching…Barney, I hope you’re alive. And thanks. That’s it. Hawkeye signing off.” He looks up at Loki. “Was that okay?”

“Hawkeye Caw Caw,” Loki replies then stops the recording and smiles at him. “That was perfect.” He goes to his YouTube app and signs out of his account. Then he asks Tony for The Avengers login so he can upload the video to the channel.

“JARVIS,” Tony says.

The A.I. gives Loki the information.

Soon the video is being uploaded with a notification automatically going out via all of the linked social media accounts. Word spreads quickly. The Avengers are active. Hawkeye has a video. 

Hawkeye, The Avengers, and HawkeyeCawCaw start trending around the world.

xxx

The bath is warm and comfortable, but it doesn’t put Bruce to sleep. It does relax him though. And it helps with the muscles that have started to ache.

“You still awake?” Logan asks.

“Mmhmm.”

“Water ’s getting cold.”

“Is that your roundabout way of telling me to get up?”

“Nope. That’s my roundabout way of telling you I’m turning into a raisin.”

Bruce laughs. “Yeah. Okay.” He stands with a groan and grabs a towel.

“You okay there, old man?”

“Who you calling ‘old man’, Mr. I-fought-in-the-American-Revolution?”

“I can still keep up with you,” Logan notes. Now also out of the tub, he pulls the scientist against him.

Bruce gives him a tired smile. “You said something about sheets.”

“I did.” He smiles and puts his nose against Bruce’s neck. He inhales deeply, feeling the body tremble ever so slightly.

“You really want to do this now?”

“You really don’t?”

“It’s been a long day.”

“Ain’t over yet,” Logan notes. He doesn’t push it any further. He kisses his lover’s neck then goes to the room to unmake the bed. “Your chariot awaits,” he tells Bruce.

“Ugh. That is the best chariot I have ever seen.” He lies down near the center of the bed, letting Logan pull the covers up to his armpits. Then he watches the naked man walk around to the other side, grabbing the remote control along the way. “You aren’t going to watch tv, are you?”

Logan gets into bed. “I was thinking of ordering some porn. Guess not,” he says when he sees the look on Bruce’s face.

“Sorry. I’d rather not listen to that if at all possible.”

“I could mute the sound.”

Bruce shrugs.

“Or…” Logan’s hand caresses his lover’s neck. “We could make our own fun.” He smiles and gives Bruce a kiss on his shoulder. He places another closer to the neck, then another and another. Soon he is nuzzling and biting at the throat, taking deep whiffs every so often. Soon Bruce’s arms are wrapping around him, and he knows this will be much better than watching porn.

“Logan?”

“Mmhmm?”

“Did you tell me you were going to watch porn to have a better chance of fucking me?”

Logan’s head lifts up. “You really think I’d do that?”

“Would you?”

That kills the mood. “No. I wouldn’t.” He rolls off Bruce and turns on the tv. “Don’t worry. I ain’t watching porn.”

Bruce grabs the remote from his hand and turns it off. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to insinuate anything.”

“I thought you were too tired.”

“I’m getting a second wind.”

“You sure about that?” Logan asks. “’Cause I don’t want you falling asleep while we’re in the middle of it. It’s bad for my ego.”

“Your ego is a big baby. He really needs to toughen up.” Bruce runs his fingers through Logan’s chest hair. “Now, are you going to ravish me? Or do I need to ravish you.”

Logan leans over towards Bruce. “Depends. Just how much of a second wind did you get?”

“What did you have in mind, sailor?”

The Canadian smiles. “I kinda wanna see you bouncin’ on my balls.”

“Oh you do, do you?” Bruce says, a little surprised by the answer.

“Uh-huh. I just wanna lie here while you do all the work.”

“I’m not sure I’m liking this plan.”

“Well,” Logan says leaning in, “I just need to be sure I get you all hot and bothered first.” He leans down, sniffing and nipping at Bruce’s neck. His attentions travel down as he straddles the man but keeps the majority of his body hovering over the scientist.

Bruce guides Logan’s head back up to his awaiting lips. His mouth opens, and his lover’s tongue dives inside. He remembers the first time Logan was on top of him like this. They had known each other all of one day. They were both naked as they are now, but Bruce had been lying in grass at the time and completely at a loss as to what was going on. That is not the case now.

Logan’s mouth is once again travelling. He uses his teeth, his tongue, his breath as he slowly moves to an ear then down the neck as far back as he can reach then forward again along the collarbone. He sniffs down the hairy chest, flicking his tongue at one nipple before taking it between his teeth. He’s rewarded with a hiss and opened legs. He moves so that he is the one now being straddled then moves to the other dark nipple.

“Damn it, Logan,” Bruce breathes.

“And here I thought you liked this. Your body certainly does.”

“Do the thing.”

Logan smiles. “Ya sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure. Do the thing,” Bruce replies as he places a hand around his lover’s throat.

Baring his teeth, Wolverine growls.

Bruce bites his lower lip as the blood rushes down to his cock. “Again?”

Wolverine lowers his head and takes a deep whiff up Bruce’s chest and neck. Then he looks into the brown eyes and growls again.

“Damn it. You sure you want me on top?”

“Bouncin’ on my balls just like I said.”

Bruce shakes his head. “We need a better name for that.”

“Alright. I want you riding me like a pubescent girl riding a wild stallion.”

“Jesus. I’m not sure that’s any better.”

Logan smiles. “How would you say it then?”

“You wanna lie there while I do all the work.”

He shakes his head. “Doesn’t sound as sexy.”

Bruce’s forehead crinkles with equal parts disbelief and amusement. “And ‘bouncing on your balls’ does?”

“It does when I picture it in my head.”

His fingers begin teasing Logan’s nipples into hard nubs as his own imagination starts to picture the man being beneath him, holding his hips, staring up at him with such lust. Bruce flips them over and looks down at Logan. “How do you always get me to agree?”

One corner of Logan’s mouth curls up. “Simple. I just show you it’s what you want, too.”

Bruce grinds down with his hips as his mouth attacks Logan’s throat. He’s sucking hard, intent on leaving a mark, his mark. Logan isn’t the only one who can be primitive, animalistic. He starts to rut in earnest against the man below him, his mind beginning to toy with the idea of truly being on top.

Logan can feel the change in the body rubbing against his. “Don’t let the power go to your head, Sweetheart.”

He releases the throat just long enough to look into the blue eyes and say, “Don’t ask me to be on top if you aren’t willing to live with the consequences.” He returns to his spot, biting it before resuming his sucking.

The Canadian reaches over and grabs the lubricant he set on the nightstand. He coats his fingers and slides them against Bruce’s asshole. Just like he said before, he knows the best way to get what he wants is to remind Bruce it’s what he wants, too.

“Damn you,” the scientist breathes before grabbing Logan’s hand and trying to guide the finger inside him.

The smile can be heard in his reply. “You sure you want it?”

“Fuck you.”

“No, Sweetheart.” He pushes the tip of his finger in. “I’m fuckin’ you.” He slides it in to his second knuckle and turns it. “Then you’re going to use me to fuck yourself.” He pulls his finger out slowly then jams it back in.

It’s Bruce’s turn to grab the lubricant. Resting on his elbows, his hands shake with impatience and desire and he pours it into his hand. Logan adds a second finger as he reaches down and coats his lover’s cock. He smothers whatever is left in his hand onto his own dick before pushing Logan’s hand away from his ass. Then he gets up on his knees. Feeling behind him until he gets hold of his lover’s cock, he begins to lower himself down on it.

“I swear you’re the sexiest fucker I’ve ever seen,” Logan says as his cock is slowly enveloped.

Bruce gets about half of him inside then rises up again. He lowers himself more quickly this time but doesn’t go much deeper. Again he rises up. “Bounce on your balls time?” he asks with a playful smirk.

“Please.”

“Wait. What was that? Did you actually say please?”

“Yeah, I did. Don’t make a big thing about it.”

“Oh, no. I think I do need to make a big thing about it.”

“Please, Baby,” Logan says as his hands slide up Bruce’s thighs. “Don’t make me wait much longer.” He pushes his hips up slightly, hoping that will entice the man above him to move. But it isn’t until his hands reach the base of the scientist’s cock that the body slides down again.

Bruce starts out a bit slow, rising and falling with some semblance of control. He goes lower each time, Logan mimicking the distance as he slides his hand along Bruce’s shaft, the tip substituting for the Canadian’s base.

Finally Bruce sits flush against Logan’s hips. He rises and falls in one quick motion that causes both men to gasp. He does it again, changing positions slightly. He moves faster, the motion causing his cock to slide in and out of Logan’s hand. That only makes him want to go faster, and he does, shifting every other bounce until his nerves scream with pleasure, awakening Hulk in the process.

He hears himself roar. It’s still in his voice, and he’s thankful for that.

“Welcome to the party, Hulk,” Logan smiles. He can already see the trace of green around the brown irises. He starts to thrust up as Bruce bounces up and down, mouth open, chest heaving. “God damn sexy motherfucker,” he growls.

“Logan,” Bruce chokes out between heaving breaths. He wants to close his eyes, but he knows how much Logan loves watching them as he comes undone. His body is slick with sweat now, and his hips hurt where Logan is grabbing him. There will be bruises for a little while though smaller than the one now gracing the Canadian’s throat.

“Stay with me, Sweetheart. Just a little longer.”

“Wolvie.” He feels the change in his throat as Hulk moves closer, wanting to share in the pleasure that’s becoming almost too intense. He comes in hot streams over Logan’s chest and stomach as the hips below him continue to thrust up.

Seeing the green ring’s width expand, feeling the contractions around his cock and the hot fluid against his skin, Logan slows his thrust but pushes up harder, higher, until his own roar escapes in hot streams that fill his lover’s ass.

They looks at each other, hairy chests heaving as their hearts begin to slow down, their bodies relaxed. “See?” Logan says. “Sexy as fuck,” he says as his hand caresses Bruce’s neck.

“Hulk says thank you.”

“You’re welcome. You’re both welcome. And thank you.”

“So…hungry or sleepy?” Bruce asks. It’s usually one of the two with the mutant.

“Hungry.”

“Restaurant or room service?”

“You choose,” Logan says. 

Bruce nods. “Well, considering that I just bounced on your balls, I think you owe me dinner out.”

Logan laughs. “Alright. Means we have to get dressed.”

He nods again. “Just give me a minute.”

“Oh, you like the feel of me inside you,” Wolvie says with a cocky smile.

“Says the man who enjoys Hulk inside of him.”

Logan caresses Bruce’s cheek. “Not as much as I love being inside you, especially when you sass me.”

He kisses the Canadian’s palm. “Good to know.” He looks down at the grizzled face and takes a moment to appreciate everything he’s feeling right now. He takes both of Logan’s hands and kisses the knuckles of both of them.

“What was that for?”

“Just…because.”

Logan sits up, his deflated cock still buried within his lover. He gives Bruce a gentle kiss then another. “I love you, Brucey.”

“And I love you, Wolvie.”

“I’m really hungry.”

“Is that your roundabout way of telling me to get off you?”

“No, that’s my roundabout way of telling you just how appetizing you look. Good enough to eat.”

“Tell you what,” Bruce replies as he runs his thumb down Logan’s lips. “After dinner you can suck my dick as much as you want.”

Logan smiles. “I just might take you up on that offer.”

“I sincerely hope you do.” He takes one last kiss before getting up and grabbing some clothes.

xxx

Steve walks into the hotel room to find Loki standing in front of the window combing through his wet hair, a towel around his waist. He puts his stuff down as the god turns around.

“Hello, Darling. Did everything go well with the UN people?”

“Yes. Yes it did. Wade?” he asks as he starts to undress starting with his boots.

“Had to go. He wanted me to remind you about your promise to introduce him to Spider-Man.” He says the last word sourly.

Steve chuckles. “What’s wrong with Spider-Man?”

“Nothing. Although if I didn’t know any better I’d say he put a spell on my children.”

“Isn’t that a little melodramatic? So Wade admires Spider-Man. So what?”

“It isn’t just admiration. It is a full-blown crush.”

Steve stops and studies Loki’s reaction. “You’re really upset by that, aren’t you.” He holds his hand out.

Loki dutifully takes it. “He hurt Helena so much. I just want to spare Wade that.”

The words only make Steve love him more. And that reminds him of what Storm said. And that diminishes his smile slightly.

“Darling, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

Loki sits next to him and runs a hand through his hair. “I thought we agreed to be more honest.”

“True,” Steve admits. “But we don’t have to worry about it yet.”

The held tilts, and the eyes narrow. “But we will have to worry about it?”

“One thing at a time, Kitten.” He takes off his undershirt and stands up. “I’m going to take a shower. Wanna order room service?”

Loki stands, too. “I’d like to know what it is we aren’t worrying about yet.”

Steve gives Loki’s mouth a quick kiss. “Later.”

“Now,” he insists.

Blue eyes close. “Can I please just take a shower first? I feel disgusting.”

“Well you look gorgeous,” Loki tells him, a hint of exasperation in his voice stemming from Steve not telling him what’s wrong.

“Does that mean you’ll get food while I shower?” He lowers his head so that he can look up at Loki through his lashes. “Please?”

Loki huffs out a breath through his nose. “Fine. But I won’t forget if that’s what you’re hoping.”

Steve take a gentle hold of the god’s chin and gives him a soft kiss. “I love you,” he says and gives him another kiss.

“I love you back. Now tell me what you want for dinner.”

“A burger.”

“How American.”

Steve takes one last kiss before grabbing some clothes and heading to the bathroom. “With fries.”

Loki calls room service and orders that burger with fries for Steve and fish tacos for himself. He puts on black jeans and a red t-shirt and sits on the bed, back against the headboard and feet stretched out as he flips through the various channels on the television.

“Food here yet?” Steve asks when he steps out. He’s wearing faded blue jeans and an a-shirt.

“Did you really think your shower would take longer than room service?” He turns off the television. “Now, are you going to tell me what’s bothering you?”

“It’s nothing.”

Loki sighs. “You do realize that you not wanting to tell me is only serving to make me more nervous.” When Steve sits on the bed, the god pokes him with his foot. “Just tell me please, because my mind is coming up with scenarios that are...not pleasant.”

Steve looks down at where his hand rests on Loki’s leg. He looks up into the green eyes. “It was something that Storm said. How she wants to marry someone she can grow old with.”

“And you do, too.”

“No,” he replies. “I mean, well, that’s what I always thought would happen. But it isn’t important.”

“Yes, it is. Do you really think I want to watch you grow old and die, only to face the world without you?”

Steve gives him a sad smile. “But you will. Just like Peggy did. Well, not the watching me grow old part, but you’ll go on without me. You’ll meet someone else and live your life and be happy.”

“No. I won’t,” Loki insists quietly. He leans forward and puts his hand over Steve’s. “There are two options. One, Odin can grant you near immortality. But that would require asking Odin, and I’d prefer not to do that. The other is a spell that will allow me to transfer some of my life essence to you.”

“Your life essence?” Steve does not like the sound of that.

“You would age a bit slower. I would age a bit faster. But we’d grow old together…if that is what you want.” He looks into the blue eyes to gage a reaction. It isn’t as happy as he had hoped.

Steve has already lost one generation of friends and family. He’s not sure he could handle losing another, even if it did mean he and Loki would have a longer time together. “How much slower?”

Loki’s world goes grey. “I suppose it doesn’t really matter does it.” He sits back again. He has no intention of speaking further about it, but he just can’t help himself. He must know. “Why? Why would you want to leave me alone?”

“I don’t. If it was just us I’d agree. But it’s not. And I’m not sure…” He furrows his brow. “I think of Logan, how many people he’s lost. And it happens over and over again. Everyone around him grows old and dies, and he just keeps going on. I don’t want that.”

“So instead you leave me to be Logan, to watch you grow old and die while I am expected to keep going. Do you not see how unfair that is?”

Steve lowers his head. “I know it is. But we don’t really have to worry about it for another 20 or 30 years.”

Loki nods. “It may not even matter. If Bucky takes you from me –“

“Stop.” Steve can’t believe this is coming up again. “I love you. Bucky is not going to change that. He is my best friend, but we are only friends. Do you understand?”

He brings his long curled fingers to his lips. “Why does it feel like the fates are against us?”

The artist gives a half smile. “Because you’re melodramatic and act like you’re living in one of Wagner’s operas?”

Loki grabs a pillow and throws it at him.

“Oh, you’re in trouble now,” Steve says with a smile. He throws himself at the god and starts to tickle him mercilessly. 

“Stop. I’m sorry. Stop!” Loki gasps between laughter.

The tickles turn to kisses. The kisses turn more passionate. And just as hands begin to slip beneath clothes, a knock comes on the door. Steve groans.

“That would be the burger you insisted I order for you,” Loki notes.

The Captain gets up and opens the door. The food gets placed on the table near the window, and the hotel employee leaves with Captain America’s autograph on a receipt.

“Now where were we?” he asks turning back to Loki.

“About to eat,” the god replies as he gets up. “Don’t want it getting cold.”

Steve grabs him anyway and gives him a kiss. “I’m not letting you go.”

Loki smiles. Then he grabs Steve’s wrist and squeezes before pulling it away. “You were saying?” He steps away before loosening his grip.

“It’s good to know there are options,” Steve tells him.

“Yes,” Loki agrees. “But as you said, there’s no need to make a decision anytime soon.” He brushes the back of his fingers down Steve’s cheek. “Just don’t expect me to be happy if…” He can’t say it.

“We’ll figure it out,” Steve promises. “Before marriage. Definitely before children, we’ll figure it out.”

“And to think, all I originally wanted from you was pain and a good fuck.”

Steve smiles. “Well all I want right now is my burger. Okay?”

Loki nods, and they sit down to eat. 

The god, happy to change the subject, tells Steve about Thor’s new role on Asgard, about Clint’s video, and about Tony’s desire to learn more about that father. But that night, as they continue to read Harry Potter, they snuggle up against each other just a little closer. And after, when Loki puts the book away, Steve holds him tight and tells him how the story reminds him of the Nazis and the War. Loki doesn’t press. Steve rarely talks about his time on the European front, and the god does not want to interrupt. So he listens quietly, wiping away any tears that may appear beneath the blue eyes, and placing gentle kisses of encouragement whenever needed.

“Sorry,” Steve finally says. “I guess seeing Jonesy’s grandson made me a little nostalgic.”

It didn’t sound like nostalgia to Loki, more like memories that still burned fresh, but he doesn’t point that out to his love. Instead he smiles and tells Steve how much he likes hearing his stories.

Steve smiles sadly and pulls him closer. He’s all talked out.

“It’s good that the memories are so clear,” Loki says. “It will help you reach Bucky when we find him. See? I’m getting used to the idea. Barely feel any pang of jealousy at all.”

“Thank you, Kitten,” Steve says softly. “But I might be more convinced if you didn’t keep pointing that out.”

“One step at a time, Love.” Loki turns out the lights and holds Steve in the darkness, listening to his heartbeat and the sound of his breathing.

“T’Challa offered to help and to let us stay in Wakanda if we need a place closer to Russia.”

“Very kind of him.”

“I need to find him, Loki,” Steve says as he replays the memory of Winter Soldier being taken in his head.

“I know. And we will.”

“He’ll like you.” Steve is sure of it. “And I know you’ll like him.”

Loki does not say anything right away. “Is there any way I can respond to that without sounding as though I'm humoring you?”

Steve chuckles. “I don’t know. Try it.”

“I’m sure you’re right.”

“Yeah. No. That sounded exactly like you were just humoring me.”

“How about: I’m sure I will.”

“Nope. Still humoring.”

“That’s what I figured,” Loki says.

“You could just kiss me?” Steve offers.

Loki smiles and takes the advice, pressing his lips gently to Steve’s.

The Captain nods. “Now see that felt real.”

“Are you sure? I think I could have done it better.” He decides to try again and again until they have it perfected and maybe a few times after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! First, thank you so much for the positive feedback on the last chapter. It warmed my heart in all kinds of ways. Y’all are the best!
> 
> With Hydra now severely crippled, skydancer2000 (ff) wondered if Tony would now have to deal with the death of his parents. Short answer we now know is yes. He wants to learn more. He wants to know what Fury knows. And he will most likely need to mourn again.
> 
> And speaking of Tony, rhetoricai (ff) noted that Tony was feeling more mature of late and less snarky. Could be because next to Deadpool everyone seems more mature. Or it could be that he is maturing slightly. Either way, I wanted to bring a bit of snarky Tony back. That includes the suggestion from FireChildSlytherin5 (ff) for him to tease Steve about his “psychiatrist” Sam being part of the Avengers. He’ll get to it soon. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the return of a bit of snark.
> 
> FireChildSlytherin5 also pointed out how both of Loki’s children have crushes on Peter Parker/Spider-Man. In case you’re wondering, Kurt and Loki were the only ones in the limo who know of Spider-Man’s identity and consequently Hel’s crush on him. And it was this same lovely reader who thought Steve would see parallels between the Harry Potter books and World War II. That helped him talk to Loki about the war.
> 
> And finally, an anonymous Guest on ff requested some Logan/Bruce sexy time. I hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> That’s it for now. Thank you again for all of your support. Until next time…


	128. To Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams go their separate ways.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Logan & Bruce, Thor & Storm, Clint & Natasha (semi-explicit), Pepper & Tony, Rhodey & Rae  
>  **Explicit Content:** Oral Sex, Hand Job, Lightning Palm, Pegging, Fingering

Steve decides to run on the beach because he always thought it sounded kind of, not romantic exactly but spiritual with the sound of the waves and the sunrise glistening over the water. It is neither romantic nor spiritual. It is hard. Running on sand is hard.

He’s Captain America, so hard is probably the wrong word. It’s more difficult and tedious and harder to get into the zone. He has to concentrate so hard on his footing and on the sand that’s getting into his shoes that his mind never gets to wander and process. It’s disappointing.

When he gets back to the hotel room, Loki’s head is the only thing visible. Everything else is under the covers. It’s almost like he’s encased in marble, and all Steve has to do is sculpt and mold the body. And if he weren’t feeling so sticky and sandy, that’s exactly what he’d do – use his hands to mold the sheet around Loki’s naked body, re-discovering its lines and contours.

“You’re staring,” Loki mumbles.

“How can you tell?”

“I can feel your eyes on me.” He stretches and yawns, arms emerging from the covers and reaching up. The sheet shifts as his body arches and turns. He repositions himself, shoulders and arms now visible, so he can look at the artist. He smiles and purrs, “Good morning, Darling.”

Steve slowly shakes his head as a half-smile appears across his lips.

“What?” Loki asks, a hint of his innocent look appearing.

“You’re gorgeous. And if I wasn’t disgusting right now, I’d climb into that bed and explore every inch of you…twice.”

“Twice?” Loki verifies, clearly amused. “Well, you are disgusting. However, if you’re a good little soldier, I might just pay you a visit in the shower.”

“Don’t. I want you to stay right there. Don’t move. Okay?”

“As you wish, Darling. But please hurry?” He turns and pulls the sheet back over his shoulder.

Steve leaves a trail of clothes to the bathroom. His shower is quick, just enough to clean the sand and sweat off. He dries himself even more quickly then wraps the towel around his waist just so that he can put the Do Not Disturb sign on the door. The door is locked. The towel is off before he gets to the bed.

Lying next to Loki, Steve pulls the covers over both their heads. They lie face to face, far enough away to look at each other, the sun filtering through the white sheet. “Morning, Kitten,” Steve says softly, resisting the urge to touch his lover.

“Morning, Darling.” This is nice, intimate, a world of their own. “You used the hotel soap, didn’t you.”

“I did. Does it bother you?” Suddenly there is a scent of fresh-baked apple pie.

“Not anymore.”

Steve knows he has a stupid grin on his face, but he doesn’t care. “You’re amazing.”

“Remember that next time I anger you.”

He strokes the god’s cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you back.”

They gaze at each other a good long while, Steve’s thumb continuing to stroke Loki’s cheek.

“So what are your plans today, Captain?” Loki finally asks.

“Well, I’ve already had my run,” he begins.

“And your shower,” the god notes.

“And my shower,” Steve agrees. “Then I thought I’d lie here for a while and look at your pretty face.”

“Pretty?” the god repeats with a raised eyebrow.

“Handsome. Gorgeous. Sensual. Sexy.” He only stops once he can see teeth with Loki’s smile. “Then I thought I’d make love to you, slowly, deeply, my mouth tasting every inch of you, my hands caressing your most intimate places.”

“And where would those be?” Loki asks. It almost sounds like a challenge.

He lists them off slowly. “The back of your knee. Behind your ear. Along the arch of your foot. Your belly button and the entire inch below that. Your wrist where your veins sit purple and blue just beneath the delicate surface of your skin. The inside corner of your eye. The place where your fingers meet.”

Loki swallows, his breath coming just a little heavier. “And do I also get to touch you in all these intimate places?”

“Mmmaybe,” he teases. His thumb travels over Loki’s lips until they open and he slips it inside the awaiting mouth.

Loki immediately closes his mouth and begins to run his tongue over the thumb, sucking on it lightly. As he does, he allows himself to get lost in Steve’s eyes, one of his absolute favorite places.

It doesn’t take long for Steve to feel the need to replace his thumb with his lips. Soon they are kissing, mouths open and tongues meeting again and again. Steve’s hands begin to explore, tracing the muscles and sinews of Loki’s neck and shoulders. He pulls away, pauses to look into the green irises, and then places a gentle kiss at the inner corner of Loki’s eye before placing another on the eyelid.

The god puts his palm against his lover’s chest but moves nothing else. Instead, he closes his eyes and allows himself to fully experience what the artist is giving him. He feels a gentle stroke and a kiss behind his ear. He feels Steve move closer and press against him as the strong body guides him onto his stomach.

Steve takes his time on Loki’s back, using mostly his hands to explore each bone, each muscle, each section of skin. He tastes slowly with his tongue and his teeth. Once he finally gets to the god’s lower back, he takes Loki’s wrist and traces the veins he finds there with his fingers then with the tip of his tongue. He gives the same treatment to the skin between the long, slender fingers.

He moves down Loki’s legs, spending extra time behind his knees until the god is begging him to continue. Pulling up on the sheets just enough to give himself more room, Steve turns his attention to the god’s feet. He runs his thumbs along the arch and feels the bed move. He gets the other foot and does the same, this time tracing the black ink of his signature before licking and kissing it.

Loki moans softly and instinctively tries to pull his foot out of his lover’s grasp. “It tickles.”

“Hush, Kitten.” Steve’s voice is soft, as soft as the kiss he places on the god’s ankle. He quickly moves back up his lover’s body, their world still defined by the sheet that encompasses both of them. He kisses the shoulder then the soft thin lips that open immediately.

The god rolls over onto his back at the gentle prompting of his lover. He tilts his head back as the artist’s lips return to his throat. The skin of his chest reacts to the soft touch of strong fingers. He looks up and watches the white sheet above him move with each breath.

The touches and the kisses continue moving down but at such an excruciatingly slow pace that Loki has to bite his lip not to beg for more. He rises to meet each touch, each taste, his skin tingling with need. He feels the tongue dip into his belly button, causing him to moan.

Steve moves between the god’s legs as he continues to concentrate on the indentation. Only after he’s tasted all of Loki’s tummy does he move his focus lower. He smiles at the sight of the engorged cock. “Excited?”

“Can’t you tell?” His eyes close, and a moan escapes his throat as he feels the warm wetness of the artist’s tongue run up his shaft. “Steve,” he breathes, the name sounding sacred on his lips.

Steve’s response is to place his lips on his lover’s testicles and pull the skin into his mouth, noting how Loki’s knees jut up and Loki’s back lifts off the bed. Steve guides his lover’s legs onto his shoulders then starts to use his tongue over every inch of the god’s genitals.

Loki is gasping and clawing at his pillow. He leans into the stimulating touch of Steve’s hands as they continue to travel slowly over his chest. Opening his legs wider, one of them drops off his lover’s shoulder. He whimpers as one of the artist’s hands leaves him.

Steve needs it. He needs it to see to his own erection, no longer able to ignore its silent demand. He takes the tip of the god’s cock into his mouth and runs his tongue along the slit, tasting the precome that is already leaking out. Once he feels Loki shudder, he takes more of it into his mouth and starts to run his lips up and down the erection, his hand mimicking the motion on his own cock.

“Min Elskede,” Loki moans. “Your mouth…your mouth…” He wants to tell Steve that he is an artist with his mouth as well as his hands, but he’s becoming lost in ecstasy and can barely form thoughts much less words.

The blond head refuses to move faster, bobbing up and down at the same unhurried pace while he continues to suck. He moans as he gets closer to his own release. It sends a shudder up his lover’s body.

Steve abandons the cock and climbs back up until he is face-to-face with his dark-haired god. Lying on their sides, facing each other, legs tangled Steve takes both their dicks in his hand and starts pumping. “Do it,” he says before claiming Loki’s mouth once again.

Loki’s hand hovers where he thinks their cocks are and starts the lightning palm. He was just a little off, and they moan as the tingling sensation travels to its intended target, radiating pleasure.

The kisses get hungrier, biting as much as kissing. Loki comes first, one hand still gripping the pillow as the other continues to emanate tiny bolts of lightning. Steve grips his lover’s neck a moment later, their semen mixing on their skin.

They smile at each other, almost laughing in their happiness as their arms wrap around each other.

Through heavy breaths, Loki looks into his eyes and says, “I love you back.”

Steve kisses him, relishing the lingering smell of apple pie, sweat, and semen. He runs a hand through the dark hair. “I think I need another shower.”

“Am I allowed to join you this time?”

“Mm-hmm. But not for a little while yet,” Steve decides.

Neither one wants to be the person who pulls back the sheet and reveals the outer world. But they get hungry, and Loki needs to pee. “Together?” Loki asks.

“Together,” Steve agrees.

And that’s exactly how they do it.

xxx

Steve and Loki are having breakfast outside, enjoying the view. The Captain uses this time to contact Fury about Tony’s request. He calls his friend as soon as he gets off the phone with Nick.

“Hey, Cap. Glad you called.”

“Well I wanted to let you know I got ahold of Fury. He’s free Wednesday. Will that work?”

“Wednesday? As in this Wednesday? Yeah. Sure.” It’s sooner than he had hoped.

“Good. He said to put the time and place in an encrypted email. He said you had the address.”

“Yeah.” Tony hesitates before asking, “Can you and Loki make it?”

“Heck, yeah. Are you kidding? Howard was a great guy. It’ll be nice sharing stories.” Steve smiles at Loki before saying, “We just need to let the hotel know we’re staying a bit longer.”

“What? No. No no no. You can stay in Malibu.”

“Aren’t you and Pepper there?”

Loki silently asks Steve what’s going on. Steve puts the phone on speaker.

“We’ve been staying in Rhodey and Rae’s guest room,” Tony’s voice says. “Malibu is currently uninhabited. I’ll have JARVIS let you in when you get there.”

JARVIS’ voice asks, “Will they be needing a car as well?”

“Yes. Yes,” Tony says. “Remind me when I get off this call.”

“Thor?” Loki asks.

“Second guest room. Couch. Beach. Wherever he wants. But, you know, in Malibu. No sticking him in a hotel so you two can have sex on everything. Also, no having sex on everything.”

Loki deadpans, “Well there go our plans for the week.”

“Anyone else?” Steve asks. “Logan met Howard a couple of times but didn’t really know him. I can still ask if you want.”

“Nah. I think the smaller the better,” Tony says.

“Then perhaps Thor and I should not attend,” Loki suggests.

Tony points out, “It was your idea. Besides, Steve gets all mopey if you’re not around.”

“Do not,” the artist says a little defensively then admits, “Maybe a little.”

Loki gives him a loving smile.

“Also,” Tony continues, “you and Thor will add a little life to the party. Fury, Steve, & Rhodey are all sticks in the mud. I need you guys to balance them out.”

“And Pepper?” Steve asks.

“Either Pepper or Rhodey will stay with Rae. I’m not sure Pepper wants to be part of the sausage fest.”

Loki offers to change genders if that will make Pepper more comfortable. Tony will let him know on Wednesday. They say good-bye just as Sam walks up.

“Hey, oh, guess you’ve ordered already,” Sam notes, eyeing the half-eaten plates of pancakes and eggs.

“Morning, Sam. Join us anyway,” Steve tells him. “We’re not in any rush.”

“You run today?” Sam asks, taking a seat after getting a nod from Loki.

“Yeah. Beach.”

“You’re joking. You’re not joking.” He slowly shakes his head. “They’ve got some nice running paths around here, and you choose the beach.”

“Not my best decision,” Steve agrees. “I didn’t know.”

Sam smiles knowingly. “Yeah. Okay. So rumor has it you two aren’t coming back with us. Taking a mini vacation?”

“Something like that.” Steve explains the sort of wake they are putting together in order to share stories about Howard Stark. “Tony wants to learn more about him. I think it’s his way of grieving again, trying to atone for thinking his father caused the crash.”

“Makes sense,” Sam replies as he waves the waiter over. He orders coffee and an omelet before turning back to his friend. “It’ll be good for him.”

“Yeah,” Steve says as he returns to his food.

Loki looks at Sam. “So you and Wade appeared to be having quite the conversation yesterday.”

“He has daddy issues.” His lips slowly turn up into a smile.

The god holds out as long as he can before finally asking, “Well? What sort of daddy issues?”

“How long was that?” Sam asks, checking his watch.

“Not longer than 15 seconds,” Steve says. He holds out his hand palm up. Sam gets out his wallet and puts a $5 bill in Steve’s hand as Loki looks on incredulously.

The waiter comes and sets down a cup of coffee in front of Sam.

“May I ask what the terms were?”

“Steve said you would ask within 15 seconds. I thought you’d be able to hold out longer. Should ‘a’ known not to bet against the man living with you.” They had made the bet yesterday when Sam saw Steve coming into the lobby of the hotel.

“Indeed,” Loki says. “Now, are you going to tell me? Or do I have to ask again.”

“Well, he’s got anger issues among lots of other things. I told him he should talk to you. I take it that didn’t happen.”

“He had to leave,” Loki says with a slight scowl.

“Hey, don’t worry too much about it. He mainly talked about his childhood and how he came to be a master assassin. He told me at least four different stories about the first time he used the katanas.”

“Four?” Steve says. “He’s only told me three.”

“Well he loves you,” Sam tells Steve. “Said you’re the reason he wanted to become a superhero.”

“He’s a mercenary,” the Captain points out.

“To him it’s the same thing but with better pay.” Brown eyes look at Loki. “He had a good childhood,” Sam assures Loki. “All pretty normal actually. When he hit puberty, well, that’s when it got interesting.”

Loki nods his thanks. He knows a bit about Wade’s upbringing, but sometimes it’s hard to separate fact from fiction. Once he’s finished his meal, he excuses himself to call Thor and to allow the two friends time together.

xxx

Storm is the one who convinces Logan to go to Disneyland with The X-Men. Clint and Johnny want to go, too, but Natasha has a Senate hearing in the morning. Clint wants to be there to support her. And Johnny promised to visit a children’s hospital with Ben tomorrow afternoon. He makes the mature decision and returns home to New York with his team.

After a bit of convincing, Bruce agrees to join The X-Men on their trip. It actually takes less convincing than Logan thinks. Once Storm was told about Kitty and Scott’s plan to get Logan on the teacups, she told Bruce who was all for it.

They leave early in the morning, Illyana opening a portal to get all of them to the theme park without the need for a car. Scott buys the tickets.

The first stop is Space Mountain, everyone pairing off quite naturally – Scott and Storm, Kurt and Kitty, Illyana and Piotr, Logan and Bruce. Before they get on the ride, Logan gives Bruce a chance to bow out. They don’t want Hulk to make an appearance in the Happiest Place on Earth. Bruce assures him he’ll be fine. Rollercoasters don’t scare him enough to turn. “I did fine at Coney Island,” the scientist reminds him.

They all get to ride in the same set of cars. Afterwards they make fun of Kurt and Kitty for being the loudest screamers. Then they proceed counter-clockwise through the original park.

It’s late morning when they get to Fantasyland. Logan suddenly says, “Hey, look! The teacups. Who’s goin’ on with me?” He smiles at Bruce. “I’ll let you turn the wheel.”

Bruce laughs. “Well how can I turn _that_ down?”

Everyone gets in line. When it’s finally their turn to ride, Logan leads the way to a plain blue teacup. Bruce, Storm, and Scott get in after him. The others get into the one next to it. It’s yellow with big diamond shapes on it. 

Once the ride starts, Bruce and Scott turn the wheel to get them spinning. They know better than to go too fast. Piotr and Kurt, on the other hand, are turning theirs as fast as possible. Kitty tells them to stop. She’s trying to get a picture of Logan. But it isn’t until Illyana puts a hand on Piotr’s arm that they start to slow down.

Logan pulls Bruce away from the wheel at the center. Putting his arm around the scientist, he smiles for the camera.

“You knew the entire time, didn’t you,” Bruce says.

“Even before you did, Sweetheart.” He smiles at Scott. “Sorry, bub.”

“We still got our picture,” Scott notes.

“Bully for you.”

Bruce and Storm just shake their heads.

The plain blue teacup glides around the floor. The four inhabitants are all leaning back and enjoying the ride. The yellow teacup, on the other hand, is spinning furiously again.

Storm looks over at them. “I truly hope they don’t puke afterwards.”

“We haven’t eaten in a while,” Bruce says. “They should be fine.”

They aren’t fine exactly, but none of them vomit. So there is that.

“Be right back,” Logan says, dragging Bruce into a shop. He gets the scientist a pair of classic mouse ears and Rogue some Minnie ears. 

“And you?” Bruce asks. “If I’m wearing ears, you’re wearing ears, too.”

“And mess up my hair? I don’t think so,” Logan tells him with as straight a face as he can.

“R2-D2, Cheshire Cat, or pirate?” Bruce asks. Not getting one of those is clearly not an option.

Logan sighs. He knows that look. There is no talking Bruce out of it. “Pirate,” he replies, clearly not that happy about it. “Wait. Get the Cheshire Cat one, too.”

They are very tempted to get Loki a pair of ears that has a little Sorcerer’s Apprentice hat on it, but then they’d have to get something for everyone. Maybe on their way out.

Scott and the others are clearly amused when they see the two men walking out wearing mouse ears. Logan just smiles then puts the hot pink Cheshire Cat ears on Scott’s head. “Welcome to the club, bub.”

“I think this is more Kitty’s style.”

“Nope. Bought it specially for you.”

“It’s much more you,” Kitty tells Scott. Everyone else agrees.

The three older men wear their hats the entire rest of the day.

xxx

Steve and Loki meet Thor in the lobby of the hotel. When they check out, the person at the front desk gives them a valet ticket. The car rental place dropped it off. They just need to give the ticket to the men at the main entrance, and the car will be brought to them.

It’s a given that Steve will drive, so he takes the ticket.

The car that is brought to them is a cherry red four-door convertible. Steve can’t help but smile at the prospect of driving it. They put their bags in the trunk and get in, Steve in the driver seat, Loki beside him, Thor in the back.

They enter Tony’s address into the GPS, put on their sunglasses, and head out.

It is a beautiful day. The sun is shining. The car is amazing. And the man he loves is by his side. The traffic leaves something to be desired. But they haven’t gotten to the freeway yet. Plus, Steve doesn’t really mind, not when he can look over at Loki.

They stop at a light.

“This is much better than horses,” Thor says, enjoying the sunshine. He looks over and sees some pretty girls in another convertible in the next lane. He smiles at them. They smile back.

“Where you headed?” one of the ladies asks.

“A place called Malibu,” Thor tells them.

“We’re headed to the beach. You should join us instead.”

“Steve?” Thor says hopefully.

“You’re seeing Storm,” Loki reminds him. “Sorry, ladies. We’re all taken.”

“So are we,” one of the passengers says.

“Are you famous?” another one asks. “You look like you might be famous.”

The blond god beams. “I am Thor.”

“OMG!” she exclaims just as the light changes. They pass the superheroes with a wave as one of them yells, “I love you!”

Now that the car is gone, Thor tells his brother that he has no intention of cheating on Storm. But a day at the beach sounds really nice. “And if there are pretty women so much the better.”

Loki rolls his eyes behind his sunglasses.

Steve tells him they can go to the beach near Tony’s place.

On the freeway, Steve feels free. He chuckles to himself at the thought, causing Loki to turn to him and smile. “I’m feeling free on the freeway,” he tries to explain. It just sounds stupid. “How about some music?” the soldier calls.

“Yes!” Thor answers from the back seat.

He turns on the radio. “Loki, find a good station, please.” It doesn’t take the god long. There is a ‘40s on 4 station on the satellite radio that plays big band, and soon Steve is tapping the wheel and singing along. It isn’t the same freedom as he feels when he’s on his motorcycle, but it’s still good. In fact, this is the best day he’s had since…well, in a while.

Steve glances at Loki to remind himself to be happy. It’s okay to be happy in this moment, to forget about everything else and just be.

They make it to Malibu sooner than Steve expects. Once there it doesn’t take long to get to Tony’s house. He parks in front and shuts off the engine. 

Loki lowers his sunglasses to look at the soldier. “You’re very sexy behind that wheel.”

“Ugh,” Thor groans and hops out of the car. No door needed for him.

Steve pulls Loki in to a kiss. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

“Trunk!” Thor orders.

Before opening his door and popping the trunk, Steve steals another kiss. Then they grab their bags and head to the front door.

“JARVIS?” Steve asks, unsure what to do next.

Loki is just about to use magic, when the door opens.

“Welcome, Captain Rogers, Loki, and Thor,” JARVIS greets them. “Please let me know if there is anything you need.”

Practical man that he is, Steve asks for the laundry. They only brought so many clothes.

“Darling, I can retrieve more,” Loki reminds him.

“Right. Sorry. I forget.” He looks at his love and is amazed once again at his life.

“Beach now?” Thor asks.

“Still pining for those women?” Loki asks.

“No. I simply like the beach. It’s different from Asgard.” He splays out on the couch. “The guest rooms will be much more comfortable than the floor. I don’t remember, is mine far enough away from yours so I won’t have to hear you two enjoying each other?”

“If not I will make ours soundproof. Wouldn’t want you to get jealous,” his brother says.

“Kitten, how about you get Thor’s swimming trunks and all of us some clothes for tomorrow.”

Loki nods. He makes sure Thor is looking before giving his lover a sloppy kiss. He takes Steve’s bag and disappears.

“Sorry about that,” Steve says.

Thor smiles. “It is good to see him so happy. It is good to see you happy, too.”

Steve sits on the couch next to him. “And you? Are you happy?”

“I cannot complain,” the god replies vaguely.

“It’s gotta be kind of…” He’s not sure how to finish the sentence. “Loki told me about the new position. Congratulations.”

“Thank you.”

He notes the lack of enthusiasm in the reply. “I talked to Storm yesterday.”

That perks Thor up. “And?”

“And…she likes you. A lot.”

“I like her as well. I was afraid running into all of my former lovers would frighten her away, but she seemed mostly unfazed by it thankfully.” Thor gets a faraway look in his eyes. “She is unlike any woman I have ever met.”

Steve almost hates broaching the subject. “She seemed concerned about the, uh, age difference.”

He thinks about it. “Yes. I am much older than she.” He looks at Steve and smiles. “It’s your fault you know. If you mortals weren’t all so interesting, Loki and I wouldn’t fall in love with you.”

“Are you? In love with her?”

“It is early yet, but I think I may well be. I must feel something to have waited so long to bed her.”

Steve blushes a soft pink. He and Loki certainly didn’t wait. “You aren’t concerned about her being mortal?”

Thor looks at him. “Is this truly about Storm and I or you and Loki?”

“Maybe both?”

“Odin has the power to bestow the gifts of an Asgardian to mortals. I have no doubt Storm or you would pass the trial required for the All-Father to grant it.” He notices the scowl on the soldier’s face. “Something else troubles you.”

“I’ve lost all my friends once before. Not sure I can go through that again…and again.”

“Odin can also turn us mortal,” Thor admits. “It is what he did to me when I was banished. But we lose our power.”

“Loki’s magic?”

“Yes. I would think so.”

“I could never ask that of him,” Steve says just as Loki returns.

“Ask what of whom?” the dark-haired god asks.

Thor answers. “Ask you to give up your magic and become mortal.”

“Ah. I see. Thor told you of that, did he?” Loki hands Thor a bag with some clothes.

“He did. But it’s not an option. I’d never ask you to give up your magic.”

“What happened to not needing to worry about it for another 20 years?”

Steve shrugs. “Forgot.”

“Liar,” Loki says with a soft smile. “Let’s change and go enjoy the beach. And no talk of the future, yes? Let’s just enjoy today.”

“You got it, Kitten.”

Forty minutes later, they are on the beach. Steve watches as the brothers splash each other. Then he goes back to looking at the laptop that is accessing some of the files taken from the Hydra base. He’s looking for any information on the Soviet Union, Russia, or Winter Soldier.

Loki leaves the water, runs up to him, and shakes to make the water splatter on him. “Hey!” Steve protests, trying to protect the computer.

“You are far too dry. I’ve half a mind to carry you into the water.”

“You wouldn’t.”

Loki raises an eyebrow. “Wouldn’t I?” He smiles wickedly.

Steve warns, “Loki.” He doesn’t have time to say anything else. The laptop is out of his hands, and he is now being carried over the god‘s shoulder. “Loki!”

The god strides towards the water, the soldier trying not very hard to escape. Loki doesn’t put Steve down until the waves come up to his hips. Then he tosses him in.

The blond head disappears under the water then almost immediately comes back up. “You are in such trouble,” he says with a wide smile before tackling Loki back under.

They come up together and kiss once they’ve had a chance to breathe.

“You two are like children,” Thor declares.

Steve and Loki look at each other and silently agree on the next course of action. They turn to Thor and immediately start splashing water on him. He is no match against the two of them.

xxx

Clint is asleep. His head is on Natasha’s shoulder, and he looks extremely comfortable.

Johnny notices him and immediately takes his picture. Then he does a selfie with the sleeping Hawkeye. Then he decides they need to play ‘put stuff on Clint’.

Natasha gives him a bit of a glare when Johnny puts an empty plastic cup at his chest, the archer’s crossed arms making the perfect table for it. Johnny takes a picture of the result.

“You’re such a child,” Ben says. But Natasha smiles at the resulting picture, and that’s all the encouragement Johnny needs.

Next are sugar packets he found. Those go on Clint’s head. That’s picture number four.

Sam finds a pen, and they put that in Clint’s mouth before taking the next picture.

Sue hands Johnny her oversized sunglasses with the hot pink frames. Natasha is the one who ends up putting those on Hawkeye. That picture ends up being one of her favorites.

Ben offers a small tin of mints. That goes on Clint’s shoulder.

Johnny gets some toilet paper from the bathroom, and they drape it over the archer’s head like hair. Natasha puts the sunglasses back on him.

“Lipstick,” Reed says. “He needs lipstick.”

Sue pulls some out of her purse. It’s a pinkish color that Johnny skillfully puts on him. Sam gets a few pictures of that happening. Ben adds a sign that says, ‘HAWKEYE CAW CAW ZZZZ’.

Sue creates another sign that says, ‘I’m in Hollywood’. Johnny adds ‘Bitches!’ to the bottom.

“I feel kinda bad about this,” Sam says as they take a picture of Clint with the new sign. His smile indicates that he doesn’t feel all that bad.

Reed shrugs. “It is rather amusing.”

“I hate all of you,” Clint suddenly says. He lifts his head. The toilet paper slides off. Then he throws the sign at Johnny and removes the sunglasses. “Oh, great,” he says looking at them. “Whose are these?”

Sue raises her hand. “Sorry. But they look really good on you,” she offers when she takes them back.

Clint looks over at Natasha. “I can’t believe you let them do that.”

She gives him a smile. “I have a sense of humor. By the way, you’ve got a little…” She indicates and small area at the bottom of her lip.

He wipes and looks at his thumb. “Jesus. Really?” Clint shakes his head at them. “I look better in darker shades.” He uses the toilet paper to wipe off the lipstick. “I know this was you, Johnny. Don’t think I’m going to forget this. Someday, when you’re least expecting it, I’m going to get you back.”

“Big words, Hawkeye. Big words.”

“You mark ‘em, hot shot.” Clint shakes his head again. “Can’t believe my fellow Avengers were in on it. Did either of you even try to defend me?”

Sam replies, “We were building cross-team relationships.” A wad of toilet paper gets thrown at him. He ducks it easily.

“Et tu, Tasha?”

Natasha looks at everyone else. “You can tell he’s upset when he pulls out the only bit of Shakespeare he knows.”

“To be or not to be,” Clint quotes to prove that’s not true. “See? I know more.”

“Yes, dear,” she says. “I stand corrected. You know two bits.”

He decides to let it go. “So anyone know why Cap and the Asgardians stayed behind?”

Sam tells them about Tony wanting to swap stories about Howard.

“Seems odd to have a wake after all this time,” Reed says. “But I suppose with Captain Rogers missing out on the first one and Tony learning who is really to blame for his father’s death, I can see why they would have one.”

“And here I thought we were Tony’s friends, too,” Clint says.

“Tony ‘s going through a lot right now,” Sam notes. “My guess is he wants to be around people who knew his father.”

“Loki and Thor didn’t know him,” Ben notes.

“Apparently they suggested it. And maybe Tony thinks Loki could help with any emotions that come up for Steve,” Sam theorizes. “The war, Howard, his friends, all of that was just a few years ago for Steve.”

“Oh, hey,” Natasha calls when she sees Johnny on his phone. “If you’re posting the photos, mention The Avengers so we can repost them.”

“Will do.”

“That reminds me,” Ben says, “I really liked your video, Clint.”

“Thanks, man.”

“How are the new hearing aids?” Reed asks.

Clint says they’re good. They fit perfectly. Then he gets quickly bored by the barrage of scientific questions that come. He throws up his hands. “I just wear ‘em. You want the schematics, you’ll have to talk to your good friend Stark.”

“Winter is coming,” Johnny says.

“I was just thinking that,” Sam tells him.

“Hard not to.”

Sue looks at her brother and smiles. “Can I just say that I am so proud you decided to come with us instead of going to Disneyland?”

“You just did,” Johnny tells her. “Guess I’m growin’ up.” He’s not sure how he feels about that.

xxx

Rae is resting comfortably on the back porch. Her husband and Tony helped her get there without too much fuss. And now she is sipping water and jealously eyeing Pepper’s wine.

It is a lovely sunset, and the guys are telling her and Pepper about the prior day’s events. Rhodey is trying to downplay the danger. Although he knows that Rae knows his work regularly puts his life in danger, he doesn’t want to upset her more than necessary in her current condition. 

Tony isn’t helping matters. “You forgot about the giant robot.”

“How giant is giant?” Rae asks. By the look on her husband’s face, she knows he was trying to gloss over that part.

“Dunno,” Tony says. “I was stuck in the R&D Building trying to make sure they didn’t release any super viruses.” He looks over at his friend and says in that tone that the Colonel hates, the one that makes him feel like he’s three years old. “Rhodey, just how big was the giant robot?”

“Big enough to mess up our plans. We had to divert several of our assets to deal with it.”

Tony shakes his head. “They aren’t assets, Rhodey. They’re people. Geez you military types are all the same.”

“If you’re lumping me in the same category as Steve and Sam, then I will take that as the highest compliment you’ve ever given me.”

Pepper smiles remembering the strip poker party. “Yeah. Sam’s nice.” 

That gets Rae’s interest. “Oh? Is he cute?”

“Very. Great smile. Kind eyes. Nice body.”

Rhodey’s eyes narrow as Rae begins to smile even more. “How do you know what his body looks like?” Rhodey asks.

“Strip poker,” Pepper says conspiratorially. “Apparently Steve and Loki like to play, and they set up a couples game.” She turns to Tony. “Did Sam and that agent he played with ever get together? What was her name?”

“May. And no,” Tony responds.

“Wait. Back up,” Rae demands. “Captain America likes to play strip poker?”

“Steve Rogers,” the engineer corrects. “His name is Steve Rogers. And I’m pretty sure he looked at Loki more than anyone else during the game.”

“I don’t know,” Pepper says. “Natasha says the first time they played he was eyeing her pretty heavily. Actually, what she said was that he didn’t want to look but then finally did.”

“So when did this couples game happen?” Rhodey asks. Although he wouldn’t have gone, it would have been nice to have been invited.

“A few weeks ago maybe. Before S.H.I.E.L.D. imploded. It was fun,” Tony admits. “And Loki makes a hell of a woman. If I were Steve, I’d have him be a her all the time.”

“That’s because you’re self-centered,” Pepper tells him. “Steve lets Loki be who he wants. And I think that’s beautiful.”

“I let you be who you want,” Tony says.

“I never said you didn’t. But let’s be honest. I’m the Steve Rogers of this relationship.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

Rhodey is pretty sure he knows. “I think what she means is that she’s the responsible one and you’re the one who thinks he’s a god and goes about annoying everyone.”

Tony scowls. “I do not like how accurate that is.” He eyes Rhodey and Rae. “So who’s the Loki in your relationship.”

Rhodey is about to say neither of them is when Rae cuts him off. “He is,” she says.

“I am?” His eyebrows are up in disbelief.

“You run around with that fool, don’t you?” She gestures at Tony.

“Neither of you are Loki,” Pepper says. “You are both mature adults. Apparently only Steve and I like temperamental men with big egos.”

“I still say the temperamental man with the big ego is you,” Rae tells her husband.

Rhodey knows better than to argue. “Yes, Dear.”

Rae decides to change the subject. “You still waiting until your birthday to try for kids?”

Pepper nods. “I am off the pill. And starting on my birthday, we are no longer using condoms. Right, Tony?”

“Yes, Dear,” Tony replies in a tone very similar to the one Rhodey had used.

“You don’t sound excited,” Rhodey notes. “Don’t worry. You’re going to make a great father.”

“Well thanks to my dad I know what not to do.” As soon as the words leave his mouth he feels guilty. Then he decides he shouldn’t feel guilty. Because even though Fury and that movie of his dad say that he loved his son, the truth is that Howard never showed it.

“You are already a great father,” Pepper tells him as she rubs his shoulder. “You’ve practically adopted everyone in the Avengers and some of The X-Men.” She kisses his arm. “And Peter.”

“Actually, I think I have joint customer of Peter with Steve and Peter’s aunt and uncle.” He looks over at Rae. “You look good for a woman on bed rest.”

“Thank you,” she replies. “I have a great husband and these two amazing friends who are taking really good care of me.”

“You deserve it,” Pepper says, squeezing Rae’s hand.

“So what’s next for the Avengers?” the doctor asks.

“There are probably more hydra bases, so we’ll probably hit those,” Tony answers. “Cap is anxious to go looking for his best friend. He’ll probably be busy with that. I was hoping to rename Stark Tower to Avengers Tower. And we’ll start recruiting and giving out welcome packets to our members.”

“Welcome packets?” Rhodey questions.

“Yeah. You know, like a badge and a communicator or something. Maybe a secret decoder ring.”

“Sounds fancy.”

“Don’t worry. You’re getting one,” Tony assures his friend.

Rae smiles. “I still can’t believe I’m married to an Avenger. What’s the health insurance like?”

“Full coverage – hair follicles to toe nails and everything in between.”

xxx

Natasha is sitting at her dining table and cleaning her guns for the fourth time. Clint turns off the television and turns to her. “Alright. You’re obviously worried about tomorrow.”

“I’m really not,” she says.

“Bullshit. You’re nervous. Just remember you can kill every one of them without breaking a sweat.”

She smiles at that. “Sometimes you actually say the right things.”

“Sometimes,” he agrees. “Like now. Now I’m saying we’re having sex as soon as you finish with that gun.”

“Are we?”

“We are. It’ll relieve some of your tension and help you sleep. Am I wrong?”

He isn’t. She isn’t happy that he isn’t. “No,” she admits.

“There,” Clint says with a smug look. “Now I’m going to go take a piss. Meet me in the bedroom.”

“Is that an order?”

“No. Yes. Yes.” He gets up and goes to the bathroom. Bladder gets relieved. Hands get washed. Bed gets prepared. Clint strips.

“So what did you have in mind, Hawk?” Natasha asks from the door.

Standing in his underwear, he smiles at her. “Well, I figure you’re nervous because you’re probably going to get fucked by those fuckers in Congress. I thought we’d counter-act that.”

“By you fucking me first?” she asks clearly unsure about this course of action.

“No. By you fucking me. Thought you could use that strap on thing and give me butt sex. Or is my ass not good enough for you?”

That was not what she was expecting. “Your ass is plenty good.” Natasha takes a moment to think about what he’s proposing. “Okay,” she replies and begins to strip.

Clint goes and helps her out of her clothes, using his knowledge of her to kiss and touch in all the right places as he does. She does the same to him, and by the time they are both naked their kisses have turned much more heated.

Natasha prepares the dildo as Clint gets on his hands and knees. “Actually how would you feel about being on your back?”

The archer shrugs. “Yeah, sure.” He changes positions and waits, his cock ready for what Natasha is about to do.

She straps on the dildo then prepares him as quickly as possible. She watches him squirm and moan as she finally penetrates him with the toy.

Clint lasts all of two minutes.

“Really?”

“Hey, you found my prostate really fast, okay?”

“I’ll remember that for next time.”

“Well would you mind getting out of my ass now?”

“I would actually.”

“Hey, I’m the dominant one, remember? That’s how you wanted it.”

“Fine,” she says. “Didn’t realize you’d have so little stamina.” She unstraps the dildo and tosses it aside just before she’s tackled. Back on the bed, Clint hovering over her, she can feel a touch against her clit.

“Do you consent?”

Natasha rubs against that touch. “What do you think?”

Clint shakes his head. “Nope. Sorry. I want to hear you say, ‘Yes, Clint. I consent. Stick those beautiful talented fingers in me.’”

She smiles and says in a breathy damsel voice, “Yes, Clint. I consent. Please stick those beautiful talented fingers inside of me.”

He laughs as he pushes into her.

It actually doesn’t take very long for her either. She’s silently writhing and grasping onto his arms within eight minutes.

Afterwards, when they are lying naked and snuggling against each other, Clint tells her she’s going to do great tomorrow. “And afterwards, if you need it, we can drop by Sam’s place and let you have a therapy session.”

Natasha hits his arm. “Sam is not the Avengers’ psychiatrist.”

“Really? Too bad, ‘cause you have some major issues.”

“Says the man who hasn’t talked to his brother in over a decade.”

“I really don’t think you want to be comparing issues, Miss former spy who slept with a brainwashed assassin who used to be Steve’s best friend.”

“Steve really wants to find him,” Tasha says.

“And you?”

“Sam said he wouldn’t be the person either of us remember.”

Clint chuckles. “You sure Sam isn’t the Avengers’ psychiatrist?”

“How the hell am I going to explain all this tomorrow?”

“You’re not. You’re going to answer their questions to the best of your ability and tell them to fuck off. They don’t know what we do. They don’t want to know. That would mean getting their hands dirtier than they already are, and they don’t want that.”

“Plausible deniability,” Tasha agrees. “Maria says they want to charge us with treason for releasing state secrets.”

“They’re just freaked because the public sees what they approved. They want results, don’t care how they get ‘em until it bites them in the ass. Then they want to blame us for doing what they wanted.” It makes him sick. “You’re smarter than all of them, Tasha. Just remember that.”

“Yeah.”

“So did fucking me help?”

She smiles at that. “Yeah. I think I may need to do it again though. Just to feel more empowered,” she says as her hands slides down and begins to massage his cock.

“Well, as long as it’s for a good cause.”

xxx

“What’s wrong, Darling?” Loki asks. He and Steve are in bed watching a baseball game on television, but the Captain seems far away.

“Natasha’s hearing is tomorrow.”

“She’ll be fine. Those Congress people don’t stand a chance.”

Steve smiles down at his love. “You’re right. Of course you’re right.” He turns his attention back to the game.

It is Loki’s turn to be preoccupied. “Steve?” he prompts when there is a commercial.

“Yeah?”

“If you wish for me to become mortal…”

Steve can see the sincerity in the green eyes. He turns down the volume on the tv and gives Loki a kiss. “I could never ask that of you. Your magic is such a huge part of who you are. Besides, if you lost your magic, we couldn’t have kids.”

“We could adopt,” Loki says. “Or I could become a woman first.”

Steve’s heart swells. “Both amazing options. But I can’t ask you to become a woman for the rest of your life when you prefer being male. As for adoption, and I know I’m being a little selfish here, I want to know what our children will look like. I want them to have your eyes and your sense of mischief. And your fingers,” he adds taking the hand in his and giving it a kiss. “And your cheekbones.”

“No. They should have your eyes and your sense of morality. And your lips. And your kindness.” He gets another kiss.

“So we’re agreed then,” Steve says. “You are not becoming mortal. You’re staying the amazing creature you are.”

Loki lays his head on Steve’s chest and wraps an arm around him. 

“Do you want me to turn off the light?” Steve asks.

“If you don’t mind.”

“I don’t. JARVIS? Lights off please.” He follows that up with a “thank you” afterwards to the A.I. His face is illuminated by the light from the television screen.

Loki cuddles closer and closes his eyes. He opens them again. “I could still become mortal after we’ve had our children,” he notes. “I could learn magic from Dr. Strange. Or perhaps I might still retain some of it. Illyana can perform magic. Why couldn’t I?”

“You’d do that for me?”

“In a heartbeat. My only regret would be that any loss of magic would mean I might not always be able keep you and the children safe.”

Steve holds Loki tighter. It isn’t fair. But when has life ever been fair? “We’ll see. After we get married and have children, then we’ll decide.”

“Married? Is this a proposal, Captain?”

He laughs. “No, Kitten. You’ll know when I’m proposing. Don’t you worry.”

“And what if I wish to propose to you?”

“Then it better be something amazingly spectacular. I would expect no less from the God of Mischief.”

“Hmmm. I’ll have to think upon it.” His finger traces a symbol of love over Steve’s chest. “Sometimes I think you should see other people first, make sure it’s really me you want.”

“Kitten.” Steve doesn’t know what to say to that. He settles on, “I have had a girlfriend before you know.”

“A girlfriend. One. Singular. I wouldn’t blame you for wanting to experience more.”

“What could possibly be more than you? What could possibly compare to you or even come close? You’ve ruined me for everyone else, Loki. You’re just going to have to live with that.”

“Well, you have ruined me as well. So I suppose we’re even.” Loki listens to the heart below him for a while. “I didn’t think myself capable of loving again before I met you, before you forced me to love you.”

“Had to, Kitten. Had to get you back for forcing me to love you.”

They settle into silence, the only sound comes softly from the tv.

Loki feels Steve’s body jerk slightly then hears a crowd roar. “What happened?”

“Dodgers hit a home run.”

“That is good?”

“That is good.”

Loki is starting to get sleepy. “What’s on the agenda for tomorrow?”

“Well, I wanted to watch Natasha’s testimony. I understand Maria is testifying, too. Also I’m hoping Hydra’s files will have more information on Bucky. I’m going to concentrate on that.”

“If you need help…”

“Thank you, Kitten. You don’t have to. You and Thor can go exploring tomorrow if you want. Or go to the beach again.”

“I was wondering if we should visit James and his wife.”

Steve’s brow furrows. He knows Loki can’t be talking about Bucky. “James?”

“James Rhodes. War Machine.”

“Oh, Rhodey. Right.” He forgot Rhodey’s name was actually James. “Maybe. We should make sure Rae is up for visitors.”

Loki nods. “Good night, Darling.”

“Night, Kitten.”

The god closes his eyes and experiences the rest of the game through sound and the reactions of Steve’s body. He finds the game much more interesting this way.

xxx

It hasn’t even been ten minutes since Natasha Romanoff was sworn in, and she’s already bored and disgusted. Each Senator has to make their speech. The questions are no better. It’s mainly grandstanding to the cameras. They don’t want to know anything. They just want to show how upset they are.

They just go on and on. At a certain point she almost wishes Clint had made her wear the butterfly vibrator. At least she would have something to concentrate on.

Natasha sits politely, stoically as insults and praise and anger get thrown at her.

“Where is Captain Rogers?” One of them demands.

“Busy trying to find and take out the remaining Hydra bases,” she tells them. “Among other things.”

The Senator mentions something about releasing all of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s secrets to the world and now they have no government agency to help stem the tide of terrorism.

That makes Natasha smile in disbelief. “In case you didn’t notice, the terrorists were inside S.H.I.E.L.D. They were part of the Senate and the House. They were part of the President’s Cabinet. The only way to expose them was to expose all of it. It was Cap’s call, and I stood by it.”

“And we’re just supposed to believe you, Ms. Romanoff? Or is it Romanova. Or Rushman. Or Holt. Or Shostakova. How are we supposed to believe you when your entire life is a lie.”

“I’m a spy, Senator. It’s what I do. Personally, I don’t care if you believe me.”

“You’ve got a lot of blood on your hands, Ms. Romanoff.”

“I don’t deny it. And a lot of that blood was spilled for your benefit and with the budget you gave us.”

“Doesn’t make you any less guilty.”

“You really want to talk guilt, Senator?” she asks with a raised eyebrow that makes the man wonder if the spy knows something about him he’d rather not disclose. She leans forward and speaks into the microphone in front of her. “I’m willing to sit here for the day and listen to you all make speeches and answer your asinine questions if that’s what you want. But the bottom line is, you aren’t going to arrest me. You certainly aren’t going to arrest Cap. And you know why? Because you need us. Because you know there are bigger threats out there, threats as big as Hydra and the Chitauri. And when those threats become more, we’re the ones you’re going to call to save your asses. And we’ll come, not because you asked but because it’s the right thing to do. Hell, knowing Cap, we’ll be there before you call. We’re the Avengers. It’s what we do.”

One of the Senators talks out of turn. “Well I know that I and the U.N. are very grateful for the work you did a couple of days ago. Hydra is no longer the threat it once was thanks to you and the other Avengers.”

“That was actually a joint operation,” Natasha tells them. “Captain America put together a team made up of the Avengers, The Fantastic Four, and The X-Men to take down Hydra’s headquarters located on an island in the pacific. We even got help from Wakanda’s Black Panther. We’ve shared the information we retrieved with you and several other governments so that you can pick up the Hydra agents in your countries. You’re welcome.” She leans back and smiles.

“And now you’re using social media to try to sway the public to your side.”

“We don’t have to sway the public, Senator. Unlike you, our approval rating is actually positive.” That causes some snickers in the gallery.

“You were in front of another subcommittee, weren’t you? You claimed to be Captain Rogers’ attorney, a Ms. Holt, correct?”

“Yes.”

“Why were you there?”

“I was there on the orders of Director Nick Fury.”

“And why did Director Fury want you there?”

“I didn’t ask.”

“You must have some idea.”

“No, I do not.”

The hearing continues until the last Senator has had his moment in front of the cameras. Then Natasha is finally dismissed. She sees Clint and Maria in the hallway outside.

“Bunch of idiot grandstanders,” Maria says when Natasha walks up. “You did good in there.”

“Thanks. You up next?”

“Yep. Not looking forward to it.”

“You can handle it,” Clint tells her.

“I know. Just hate having to waste the time doing it.”

Natasha bumps her elbow. “Hey, I hear you applied to work for Stark Industries.”

She shrugs. “Eh, I figure they could use someone in security with my expertise. Doesn’t hurt that I know the CEO personally. And it would be a very nice jump in pay.”

“Good luck.”

“Thanks. Lunch?”

Clint and Natasha agree, and the three of them find a small restaurant where they can talk about everything that’s happened. All too soon it’s time for Maria to head back to the Senate. Clint and Natasha decide to stay and watch.

It’s mainly more speeches and questions that are more about showing their opinions than about getting to actual answers. When they ask Ms. Hill about her loyalty to Fury, she reminds them that S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted to nuke Manhattan when the Chitauri invaded. It was Fury’s Avengers team that averted the destruction of New York City. 

“It almost happened again,” she tells them. “The day all those secrets got leaked, Hydra was going to use S.H.I.E.L.D. resources to destroy entire populations in order to eliminate a few threats. If it hadn’t been for Captain America, Black Widow, Falcon, and those S.H.I.E.L.D. employees loyal to the side of good, you might not be here.” She adds bluntly, “You’d probably be dead.”

They do not like that answer. She tells them she doesn’t care. “It’s the truth. Not a lot of people like the truth.”

“What about you? Do you like the truth?”

“Depends. I didn’t like the truth that S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn’t what I thought it was. But I accepted it, and I fought to destroy what it had become.”

“So you admit you were one of the ones responsible for the destruction of a government agency designed to keep America safe.”

Maria scowls but manages not to roll her eyes. “I’m responsible for the destruction of a government agency that had been infiltrated and taken over by a terrorist organization. Hydra does not exist to keep America safe. It exists to create a fascist world. Last time I checked, that was pretty much the opposite of what the United States of America stood for.” 

She looks at each of the Senators and says, “Ms. Romanov is right. You aren’t going to arrest anyone not affiliated with Hydra. You need our skills and our expertise. You’ve already absorbed some of us into other agencies – CIA, FBI, NSA.”

“They were not directly responsible for disclosing government secrets,” the Senator points out.

“True. And it’s good to know that it’s the disclosure you have a problem with and not the secrets themselves.” Maria smiles pleasantly at the committee.

He replies, “Those secrets were keeping America safe.”

“Considering that some of those secrets are what made us targets of the Chitauri in the first place, I think there might be some people who would disagree with you.”

“What of the spies whose covers were blown?”

“I sent an encrypted message to either them or their handlers just before the data got dumped. They’re good people. Most of them got out.”

“You put their lives in jeopardy.”

“Their lives were already in jeopardy, Senator,” Maria points out.

The questions for her are more about S.H.I.E.L.D. itself and the consequences of the disclosure. It is a very long afternoon.

Both women get calls from Steve praising them on their restraint and professionalism. 

When it’s finally over, Maria, Clint, and Natasha meet Sam for dinner. They again talk over their impressions, which aren’t favorable. Sam gets the scoop on some of the more entertaining aspects of the testimony.

“It’s all a bunch of theater,” Maria complains. “In the end, nothing ’s gonna come of it.”

“Probably not,” Clint agrees. “I guess Coulson is going to make his S.H.I.E.L.D. be less affiliated with the government.”

Natasha turns to Maria. “You didn’t want to work for Coulson?”

“I didn’t want to work for S.H.I.E.L.D.,” Maria replies. “If Coulson needs a favor, sure. Sign me up for that one mission or whatever. But long term I think I’d like to try private sector for a while. At least I’ll know who I’m working for.”

“Amen to that,” Clint says and raises his beer. They all clink glasses and drink.

“Maybe you should apply to become an Avenger,” Sam suggests.

“Avengers are for super humans. I’m not one of those.”

Sam shakes his head. “You’ve got three non-super humans in front of you, and we’re all Avengers.”

“You all have specific skills,” Maria notes. “Flying. Spying. Snarking.”

“Hey!”

“Sorry. Couldn’t resist. I meant the bow and arrow thing.”

Natasha reminds her that she has skills, too. “You don’t become Fury’s right-hand man without them.”

Maria thinks about it. “Nah,” she finally decides. “I think I’d like to try the quiet life. Get an actual boyfriend. Make some non-work friends.”

“You got three already,” Sam says, flashing her a smile.

“Guess I do,” she realizes.

Sam drops them off at the train station and heads home. Clint, Natasha, and Maria ride back to New York. Clint has his arm around his girlfriend. Her head is on his shoulder. It feels nice, like a real couple.

“You know,” Maria says, “it’s about time you two got together for real.”

“Had to sow our wild oats first, Maria,” Clint tells her. “Also, kinda hard when going undercover may involve sleeping with other people. That’s not so much a problem anymore.”

“Says you,” Natasha replies. “I may take up spying again.”

“Yes, Dear.”

She shakes her head and smiles. She looks at Maria. “Now we just have to find someone for you. What do you think of Sam?”

“Cute,” she admits. “Not sure he’s my type though. Might be too nice.”

“Right. I forgot you liked assholes.”

“Oh, yeah,” Clint says. “That’s why you took home Johnny Storm that night. It all makes sense now.”

“I thought I was going to regret that. But nope. That was a fun night.”

Clint makes a sour face. “I don’t want to know.”

Natasha admits, “I do know, and I’m a little jealous.”

Maria notes that Johnny didn’t seem to mind the age difference. “Maybe I should call him.” They tell her he was kissing someone else over the weekend. She asks if it’s serious, and they tell her it isn’t. Johnny likes his flings. Maria smiles. “So I can still use him for a booty call. That’ll work.”

Clint tilts his head. “Very true. You go, Maria. You get that younger booty.”

She smiles. “Thank you, Clint. I think I just might.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought Steve & Loki deserved some completely happy time. Huge thanks to Smile-Evily for the new cover art! I’ll post it and the Brogan one she got on my Tumblr.
> 
> A few of you thought Sam would make a great psychiatrist to the Avengers. And he is slowly starting to fill that position whether he wants to or not.
> 
> The Disneyland trip was for rhetoricai (ff). Though it was an Avengers trip that was requested, the X-Men got there first. Perhaps the Avengers can go after Pepper’s birthday.
> 
> We got a brief Clintasha bit for some guests on both ff & ao3. I hope you didn’t mind how quick it was.
> 
> I think that’s it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Until next time…


	129. To Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki pays Ward a visit. Hel wants to go to Disneyland. Tony has a present for Clint.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Clint & Natasha, Logan & Bruce  
>  **Explicit Content:** Role Play, Oral Sex (69)

Steve is on the computer, and Thor is watching television. It’s the perfect time for Loki to sneak away. He certainly doesn’t want Ward to forget about him.

It takes a fraction of the time to find the man than it did last time. Still in Yggdrasil, he sets some nuts down for Ratatosk and watches the prisoner.

Ward is in a cell with a cot, a sink, a toilet and very little else. There are no sheets, no towels, no soap. There is toilet paper and the grey prison uniform worn by the man himself. His beard has grown in. He looks haggard but as defiant as ever. Loki will have to see to that. 

No one else is in the room. Loki smiles before creating the illusion he will use and stepping out.

“Hello, Grant,” the image of Agent Grant Ward says when he appears in the cell. Loki as Agent Ward is wearing the black slacks and shirt of a S.H.I.E.L.D. operative.

Grant sits up suddenly, brow furrowed in disbelief. “What is this?”

“This? This is me. Or you…us,” he decides. He shakes his head slowly. “I can’t believe those idiots actually caught us. And beaten up by a girl of all things. And to make matters worse, one who is older. Now granted, she is the Calvary, but come on.”

“What is this? A holographic projection? Is this you, Fitz?”

The image of Agent Ward looks down sadly. “Come on, Grant. You and I both know Fitz is still in a coma.”

“I don’t know that.”

“Yeah you do.” Loki as Ward leans up against the opposite wall. “Kind of makes you think you bet on the wrong team, doesn’t it.”

“Simmons must have given me a hallucinogenic.”

“Aw, you think I’m a hallucination? I’m hurt. Really.” He shrugs. “Okay, maybe I am, but it isn’t Simmons giving it to you. Dear little Jemma Simmons whose heart you broke,” the image says with a frown. “She and Fitz were practically twins. You took away her twin, Grant, her twin.” He scratches his head. “Believe me, if she could pump you full of drugs, the effects would not be as nice as seeing yourself in your cell.”

“Dehydration then.”

“You aren’t dehydrated.”

There is a buzzing noise. Then the door opens, and Agent Coulson walks in. “Talking to yourself, Ward?”

“Very funny, Coulson. What is it? A fancy hologram? Psychotropic drugs?” he asks, waving his hand at the image of himself.

Phil glances and sees only empty space. “I’d say guilt if I thought you were capable of it.”

Loki as Ward says sincerely, “Tell him, Grant. Tell him you are capable.” The sincerity drops. “Go on. Lie to him.”

“What do you want, Phil?”

“I came to show you something. Hands behind your back. You know the drill.”

Ward turns and puts his hands behind him. He feels the handcuffs go on with a metallic snap.

“Not as fun as when May used them, huh,” the image of Agent Ward says. He gets a glare from the real Ward just before a black hood is placed over his head. “Oh, lighten up, Grant. It’s a field trip. Field trips are fun.”

Coulson drags Ward out of the room. The prisoner’s bare feet slap against the concrete floor.

“Don’t worry, Buddy, I’m still here,” Loki says in Ward’s voice as they go down the hall. He doesn’t start singing until they get into the elevator. “Hit the road Jack and don’t you come back no more no more no more no more. Hit the road Jack and don’t you come back no more. What you say?! Hit the road Jack and don’t you-“

“Stop!” Ward yells.

Coulson looks at Ward with confusion then with impatience. “I’m not doing anything. Now shut your whining.”

“Ooh, listen to Coulson being all forceful. It’s almost sexy…if you were into men. Which you’re not. Except when that one asshole of a god turned into that beautiful brunette. He got you all confused, didn’t he. Made you wonder how Steve got her. Made you wonder what Steve does to her. Made you want to do things to her yourself. Oh what you wouldn’t have given for an hour with her. Well, let’s be honest, 10 minutes tops.”

“I preferred you singing.”

Coulson scowls. “If you’re trying to make me think you’re crazy, it’s not going to work. Say another word, and I will hit you.”

Loki as Ward starts to sing again, switching to a more appropriate song. “Well I’m not dumb but I can’t understand, Why she walked like a woman and talked like a man. Oh my Lola. Lo-lo-lo-lo Lola. Lo-lo-lo-lo Loki.”

Ward’s head comes up quickly. “Loki.”

Coulson elbows him in the face. Ward stumbles back against the rear of the elevator and is then roughly pulled forward again. “I did warn you,” the new Director says.

The god considers using his own voice but decides to continue as Agent Ward. “Yes, Grant. He did warn you.”

“Loki is trying to make me think I’m crazy.”

Phil gives him a disbelieving look. “Oh, so it’s Loki’s fault. Well I hate to break it to you, but Loki doesn’t know where you are.”

“Yes he does! He’s here!”

Coulson elbows him in the stomach this time. “If I need to gag you, I will.”

“Ooh,” Loki as Grant says. “That sounds exciting. It’d be better if it were May saying that though. Or Skye or,” he sings the name, “Loki. Lo-lo-lo-lo Loki. Lo-lo-lo-lo Loki.”

The elevator doors open as the last word is sung. They walk down the hall. “Everything ready?” Phil asks Agent Triplett.

“Yes, Sir,” he says and opens a door.

Ward, black hood still over his head, is dragged inside then made to sit down. The hood is removed.

He is sitting facing a two-way mirror. There is a table with four people seated around it, all handcuffed to metal rings on the surface.

“Recognize anyone?” Coulson asks.

“Should I?”

Standing behind Ward, Loki changes to the image of Melinda May. She walks just behind him and bends over so that her lips barely brush his ear. “You should,” she whispers. She can practically feel his tremble.

“Say hello to Hydra’s top brass,” Coulson says.

“Top brass,” the image of Melinda repeats before licking Ward’s ear.

He tries to move away from her. “You wanna call May off?”

“What?” Coulson asks.

“May. I realize she isn’t over me, but I’m completely over her. Never was into her, actually.”

Coulson and Triplett exchange a look. Melinda May walks into the interrogation room where the four Hydra commanders are. Coulson asks, “What were you saying about May?”

The woman next to him is now Skye. “Yeah, Ward. What were you saying about May?” She stands up and goes to lean on the wall next to the edge of the window. “Wait. You didn’t think I was May did you? God you’re such an idiot.”

“Well?” Coulson prompts.

“Nothing,” Ward says through gritted teeth. He tells himself it must be Loki. It can’t be just in his head. It can’t be.

“As you can see, we’ve captured Hydra’s top-level command. Hydra Island is no more thanks to the Avengers and Loki, the Fantastic Four, The X-Men, and a few others including us.” Phil sounds very satisfied with the outcome. “How does that make you feel?”

Grant shrugs. “It was never about Hydra for me.”

“Never about Hydra?” Coulson shakes his head. “You committed treason. You spied on us. You put Fitz into a coma. You kidnapped Skye. You’re saying you didn’t do that for Hydra?”

“I did it for Garrett. I owed him.”

“What could you possibly owe Garrett to get you to commit treason?”

“My life,” he says sincerely.

“Oh boo-hoo,” the image of Skye replies. “Poor wittle Gwant Ward owes his life to Gawwett so he destroys everything.” Loki swallows down the realization that the statement closely resembles his own past.

“Well, I say you’ve repaid Garrett back. So now the question becomes, what do you do with your life now?” Coulson wonders.

“Oh, I think we both know the answer to that. Don’t we, Ward,” Loki as Skye says. “You’re going to waste it the way you’ve wasted your entire miserable life. I mean, because let’s face it, you could have had me. And I’m pretty amazing. But you blew that chance.” Then she makes a blowing-up sound as her hands mimic an explosion.

Ward tells himself that it isn’t Skye, but part of him can’t help but believe that it is her. He closes his eyes tight and looks away from her.

“Hydra is gone, Ward,” Coulson tells him. “Garrett is gone. And despite what he probably told you, he was just using you. The people who did care about you - me, Fitz, Simmons, May, Skye - those are the people you betrayed.”

He feels hands on his legs. They slowly travel up his thighs. Against his better judgment, he takes a peak and sees Skye kneeling in front of him. 

“We could have had something,” she tells him. “I was so into you. But Garrett was more important to you apparently.” She rises, leaning forward so that he can see down her shirt. “I could have made you feel so good.”

“Skye,” he breathes.

“You broke her heart,” Coulson tells him.

The image of Skye nods with a pout. “You did. You broke my heart.” Then she grabs his genitals and squeezes hard.

Ward screams and doubles over in pain.

Triplett goes to him only after getting a nod from Coulson.

Skye steps back with a smile. There’s a burning sensation on her arm that causes her to exit before she planned to. Within the roots of Yggdrasil, Loki drops the illusion and looks at his message. 

‘Where are you?’

Looking down, Loki notices that the nuts are gone. This makes him smile. He changes the entrance to open to Tony’s Malibu home and sees Steve out on the balcony. “I’m here,” he says once he’s stepped out.

Steve turns, curiosity in his eyes. “So where were you?”

“Visiting a…prisoner.”

“Ward?” After Loki nods, Steve demands, “What did you do?”

“Nothing really. Sang a few songs. Generally just irritated him.” He can’t avoid those blue eyes that are asking for the truth. “I may have squeezed his cock and balls to an excruciating degree. He’ll live. And no Coulson and his team do not know that we know where they are. Happy?”

“No. I still have to punish you for the first time you went there.” He takes Loki’s hand and pulls him into a hug. “I understand, Kitten. I do. But you should stay away.”

“I owe him pain.”

“Hey,” Steve says pulling away just enough to look into those green eyes. He holds the god’s face in his hands. “I know he hurt you. I know you want to hurt him back. I do, too. But we need to let Phil and his team handle it. Okay?”

“No.”

“Loki,” he warns.

“No,” the god repeats. “Philip is angry, but he still wants Ward to join his team. He’s trying to offer him a second chance.”

“And you don’t think he deserves that? Everyone deserves a second chance, Loki. I mean, look what you did with it.”

Pain comes into the god’s eyes. “Fitz.”

“I know,” Steve replies, his own eyes showing pain. “It’s still Coulson’s call.” He caresses the god’s cheeks. “Did they give Fitz the monkey?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t –“

“Da!” Hel calls from behind him.

He turns. “Helena? What are you doing here?”

“Well now that I can travel Yggdrasil on my own, I decided to come see you. Only you weren’t at the tower. Uncle Logan said you were here.”

“Uncle Logan?” Steve repeats, clearly amused by it.

Loki gives her a hug. “It’s good to see you, Pet.”

She hugs Steve next. “Uncle Logan also said that you should take me to a place called Disneyland.”

The Trickster looks to Steve for an explanation. The Captain smiles. “Actually, a trip to Disneyland sounds great. It’s a bit of a late start, but we should be able to see most of the old part of it. If you’re still here tomorrow, we can do the rest.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Hel gives him a kiss on the cheek and goes inside to say hello to Uncle Thor.

“Disneyland?” Loki asks. “I thought it was called Disney World and in Florida.”

“It is. There is another smaller one called Disneyland here in California. I’ve wanted to go to one or the other ever since I heard about ‘em,” Steve confesses. “They’re supposed to be the happiest places on earth, though I kind of doubt it.”

“It does seem rather suspect.”

“Yep. Especially since I know the happiest place on earth is in bed with you.”

Loki can’t help but smile at that. He may even be blushing slightly. “You in bed with me is definitely the happiest place on earth. But I am willing to try this Disneyland if Helena and you wish to go.”

“I wish it,” Steve says.

“Then it shall be done.”

xxx

Natasha walks onto the Avengers floor carrying a cardboard box.

“Hey, Red. Need some help?” Logan offers as he walks towards her from the hall.

“No thanks. Where’s Barton?”

“Kitchen!” he yells just before walking into view with a cup of coffee in his hand. “What ‘cha got?”

“Present from Tony.”

“Oh?” he says with apprehension.

“Wait till you see it,” she says with a glint of amusement in her eyes. She puts the box down on the coffee table and stands up. That’s when they get a full view of her white t-shirt. Across her chest are the words ‘HAWKEYE CAW CAW’ in big purple letters. On the sleeve is ‘The Avengers’, and on the back just below the collar it has the Avengers’ official A symbol.

“You’ve gotta be kidding,” Clint says. “I’m going to need more coffee.” He turns around and goes back to the kitchen.

“What. Don’t you like it?” She smiles at his retreating figure.

Logan is smirking. “Hey, JARVIS? Tell Bruce to get down here.”

“Will do, Sir. And if he enquires as to why?”

“Tell ‘im Natasha is here.” He meets Natasha’s eyes. “I love it,” he tells her. “Do I get one?”

She opens the box and throws him one.

He takes off the shirt he’s currently wearing and puts on the new one, Natasha silently enjoying the view. “How’s it look?” he asks as Clint comes back out.

The archer almost looks like he’s going to be sick. Then he smiles a big goofy grin. “I gotta get a picture.” He pulls out his phone and finds the camera app.

The elevator door opens, and Bruce steps out. “Hey, what’s going on?” The look of shock on his face when Natasha and Logan turn around to face him is priceless. And Clint is able to get a picture of it. “Tony?” the scientist guesses.

“Tony,” Tasha verifies. She goes to the box and grabs a shirt for him. “Put it on. Group picture time.”

Logan watches with an appreciative smile as Bruce unbuttons his purple shirt and slips it off his shoulders. He puts on the t-shirt and goes to stand with the others. Natasha stands between the lovers as Clint takes the picture. She can tell the archer is pleased.

Bruce tells JARVIS to post the picture on the Avengers’ Instagram account as soon as it hits Clint’s Dropbox.

A few minutes later, Tony calls. “I see you got my present. Nice picture by the way.”

“Why?” Clint asks.

“Because there is a market for it. I guarantee they are going to sell like hotcakes. And the ‘Hawkeye Caw Caw’ shirt is just the first in a whole line. We’ve gotta get catchphrases or hashtags or whatever for everyone.”

“What’s yours going to be?” Tasha asks. She knows he’s been thinking about it.

“Probably ‘I am Ironman’ in red, but if I can think of something better…Or you, if you can think of something better I’d be willing to change it. Bruce’s will of course be ‘Hulk Smash’ in green. Cap’s I really want to be ‘Capsicle’ in like a red, white, and blue, but I doubt he’ll go for it. Tasha, for you I thought ‘Black Widow Sting’ in red letters with a thick black border. And Logan’s I want to just be ‘SNKT’. S-N-K-T,” he explains. “Or ‘Wolverine SNKT!’ in yellow.”

“Why yellow?” Logan asks.

“Because it amuses me. Thor’s will also be in yellow. It’ll say ‘God of Thunder’…maybe.”

“And War Machine?” Bruce asks, wondering just how far this has gotten.

“’War Machine ROX’ with an X in grey. And Falcon’s will be ‘Falcon Soar’ unless he wants something else. Not sure what color on that one. Loki’s will say ‘Mischief Maker’ in green.”

“Hey, Tony?” Tasha says. “Tell Pepper she isn’t giving you enough to do.”

“Ha ha. Very funny.”

“I’m not being funny.”

“Yeah, well, Rhodey doesn’t have a lab in his house, and Pepper doesn’t like me going into the office at three in the morning when I can’t sleep. We can’t all be like Clint and sleep wherever. Nice pictures by the way. I may need to make Johnny our photographer.”

“Not Peter?” Bruce asks.

“Oh, right, forgot he was an actual photographer. Maybe I’ll give him a call.”

“You should,” the archer says. “According to Loki’s daughter, he was bummed about being left out of the fun.”

“He should be grateful. No need to make up an excuse about being gone all weekend…again. Especially now that school has started.”

“Yeah. You tell him that.”

Bruce needs to change the subject. “I talked to Erik Selvig yesterday. He can’t get a lock on the gamma signature. He’s going to try to reposition the satellites to concentrate on New Mexico. But it doesn’t look promising. Somehow the Foster Bridge amplified the signal to an extraordinary degree. We just can’t seem to replicate it.”

“Okay. Good to know,” Tony says. “I know someone who may be able to help. She can be a bit difficult to reach sometimes, but I’ll see what I can do. Anything else? No?” he verifies before anyone has had a chance to answer. “Okay. See you soon. Bye.”

“Okay,” Clint says. “You can take those off now.”

“No way,” Logan says. “This is my new favorite shirt. It’s really soft,” he says touching the fabric.

That makes the archer curious, and he goes over to Natasha and touches the hem of hers. “Wow. That is soft.” He gets a kiss from Natasha.

“You deserve it,” she tells him.

“Open ridicule from my girlfriend and the old queer couple?” he asks.

“Hey, jerk, we’re both bisexual. If you’re gonna label us, at least try to do it correctly.”

Clint smiles. “Notice you don’t have a problem with old.”

Logan shrugs. “I got over being called old long before you were born, kiddo. Brucey, on the other hand, may have a problem with that.”

Natasha smiles. “You are kind of robbing the cradle with Bruce, aren’t you, old man.”

“I’m robbin’ the cradle no matter who I screw, Red.”

Bruce speaks up. “And apparently I have a thing for much older men who look my age. So it’s working out perfectly.”

Clint is peeking inside the box Natasha brought. “How many t-shirts did he have made?”

Natasha tells him to look on the packslip. Then she makes him take her out to lunch so that she can show off her shirt. Several people compliment her on it and ask where she got it. She happily tells them that The Avengers will be selling them soon.

xxx

Helena loves the convertible. But when she sees Disneyland, all thoughts of the red car vanish.

Tickets are bought, and Steve and Loki study the map to plan the best route as Thor and Helena start to wander off. Loki has to call them back. 

Steve wants to go clockwise and hit Adventureland first, leaving Tomorrowland for last…if they have time. “I’m living in Tomorrowland,” he says when Thor asks if there is a particular reason. “Plus I really want to do the Jungle Cruise, the Pirates of the Caribbean, and the Haunted Mansion.”

They walk up Main Street. Helena and Loki both find it a bit creepy. “It’s too clean,” the young woman says by way of explanation. Her father agrees. Steve leads them on to the Walt and Mickey statue then veers off into Adventureland.

“Jungle Cruise,” Steve announces. “This is gonna be good.”

They wait in line, everyone pointing out different details that they see. They board the boat. The “skipper” starts her speech, cracking some awful jokes that make Steve chuckle and Thor laugh.

“The animals aren’t real,” Loki says almost immediately.

“No. They’re robots,” Steve explains. “Isn’t it cool?”

“I thought they’d be real.”

“Then it would be a zoo. Don’t worry, Kitten. We’ll visit a zoo soon. Or we can go to Disneyworld. They have a whole Animal Kingdom area with lots of live animals.”

Loki looks out at the fake tiger and smiles wickedly.

“No,” Steve says.

“I didn’t say anything,” the god protests.

“You didn’t have to. I know what that smile means. And no you may not make the animals real.”

Loki sighs. “I’m getting too predictable.”

Steve puts an arm around him and kisses his temple. “Just enjoy the ride, Kitten.”

The scenery is green and lush. It makes Loki miss Wakanda. A few people squeal when they get wet. Overall, it is fun. Enjoyable. 

“Brilliant,” Thor says. “What’s next?”

They go to the Magic Tiki room and sit through the show. It’s stupid and silly, and Loki really likes it. He won’t admit it until later when he and Steve are alone. Then he’ll sing, “In the tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room. In the tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room.” He plans on singing it to Ward later.

The Pirates of the Caribbean ride is a favorite with all of them, partly because they all get to sit together. Periodically they have to remind Thor that the pirates are not real and do not need to be vanquished. The God of Thunder knows this of course but highly enjoys teasing them by pretending to forget. Yes, definitely a favorite.

The Haunted Mansion is another story. Hel thinks it is too unrealistic. Steve really likes it, though, and so does Loki. The Trickster finds it all very clever, from the tombstones to the growing room to the ghost at the end. Thor thinks it too morbid. “At least the pirates had battles and drank,” he says.

Steve can’t really argue with that. So instead he suggests they head to Splash Mountain and cool off before getting something to eat.

xxx

Erik Lensherr enters the Stark building wearing a light grey single-breasted suit with a burgundy pocket square. “Hello, Dear,” he greats the receptionist. “I was hoping to speak to Loki Frigguson. Is he in?”

“One moment,” she replies with a pleasant smile. “Let me check.” She types a few keystrokes. “I’m sorry. He’s still out of town. Would you like to speak to one of the other Avengers?”

The stately man pretends to consider it. “When is he expected to return?”

“Um…One moment please.” She uses the keyboard to ask JARVIS for Loki’s return date. “It looks like he should be returning sometime Thursday. Would you like to leave him a message?”

“No, Dear. I’ll try again when he’s returned. Thank you for your time.” He gives her a grateful smile. He’s about to turn around and leave when he hears a familiar voice.

“Erik?”

The smile becomes forced. “Mr. Logan. I heard you switched teams.” He turns around and is slightly taken aback by the Hawkeye Caw Caw t-shirt the man is wearing.

Logan can’t tell if the ‘switched teams’ comment was supposed to be a dig or not. At this point, he doesn’t care. “Heard you’re lookin’ for Loki.”

“My my. Word does travel quickly.”

“Some words. What do you want with ‘im?”

Erik scowls. “That is none of your concern.”

“He’s my friend. It is my concern,” Logan replies.

“No, actually. It still isn’t.” He looks Logan over and sees that the man is not backing down. “Need I remind you what my mutation is?” It is asked pleasantly enough, but there is no mistaking the warning.

It gives Logan pause. With his adamantium-coated skeleton, Magneto can whip him around like a rag doll. “Need I remind you who his boyfriend is?”

“You do not,” Erik replies simply. He respects Captain Rogers for many reasons and does not wish to get on the soldier’s bad side. “Fine. I simply wished to talk to Loki about Charles’ miraculous recovery. Charles visited me not too long ago. I was surprised to see him walking. He told me it was Loki’s doing. I was curious.”

“That all?” Logan asks, not believing him.

“Yes. Well, I was also hoping to meet Captain Rogers. I’ve been curious ever since he mentioned me in his Congressional testimony.”

“Well neither one of ‘em is here. So you’ll just have to wait.”

Erik nods. “I will return in a few days time then. Good day,” he ends with another nod.

“Hey, Erik? You hurt them, you’ll have all the Avengers after your ass.”

He considers it then walks out of the building.

xxx

Two minutes into the It’s a Small World ride and Loki is already sick of it. Thor on the other hand is bopping his head to the music and pointing at all the different little animatronic children. Hel is amused by her uncle. Loki is amused by him, too. His joy and Steve’s quiet pleasure are the only thinks keeping the Trickster from abandoning the ride. He takes his love’s hand and decides that this song is a much better one for tormenting Ward.

Thor is singing the song and walking in a little march as they walk back into the sunshine. “It’s a small world after all. It’s a small world after all. It’s a small world after all. It’s a small, small world.” He grabs Helena’s hand and swings it back and forth as she laughs.

“Hey, look,” Steve says. “There’s Peter Pan.”

Loki looks over. “Ah, yes. I’ve seen gifs and pictures of him on Tumblr.”

“Oh, yeah,” Hel remembers. “Can we get a picture?” She starts to pull Thor over to the green-clad young man who is sitting on a bench.

“Who is Peter Pan?” Thor wonders as he allows himself to be led.

“The boy who never grew up,” Steve tells him, following behind with Loki.

“Hello,” Hel says when she gets to the character. She sits next to him.

He looks up with wide, innocent eyes. “Hello. I’m Peter. I like your hair.”

Hel smiles. “I’m Helena. I like your hat. Would you mind taking a picture with us?”

“Us?” He looks at the other men, and his eyes get bigger. “Woah. Are you Avengers?”

“They are,” Loki says.

“We are,” Steve corrects, looking pointedly at his lover. “I’m surprised you’ve heard of us, Peter.”

“Even in Neverland we’ve heard of the Avengers.” 

“Neverland?” Thor asks. “Where is this Neverland?”

Peter points up. “The second star to the right and straight on till morning. But you can’t really see it with the sun in the sky.”

“I have never heard of this realm.” Thor looks to his brother for confirmation.

“I’ll explain later,” Loki tells him. “Shall we take the picture?” He pulls out his phone. A Disney Cast Member with a camera tells him that she will take it.

Hel takes charge. “Thor by Peter, and Da and Step-Da by me.”

“You’re married?” Peter asks.

“No,” the couple says together. Loki follows that up with the explanation, “My children decided to adopt Steve.”

Steve smiles at Loki and takes his hand. “But someday, God willing, when we’re ready…”

Peter smiles at them. “Well if you love each other, then I think you should. I’m never getting married. I think Wendy may have wanted to marry me, but I’m having too much fun in Neverland and visiting the folks here.”

“You’re still young, Peter,” Steve tells him. “Maybe if you ever decide to grow up.”

“Maybe. But I don’t think I’ll ever want to grow up. And as long as I’m in Neverland, I don’t have to,” he says happily. After taking the picture, Peter looks up at the dark-haired god. “Mr. Loki? If you see Captain Hook, do you think you could help him turn good like you?”

Loki gives him a tolerant smile. “I know you mean well, Peter, but I am not good.”

“Sure you are. Right, Captain Rogers?”

“He’s…complicated,” Steve decides. “But he’s definitely better than Captain Hook. So if we see him, we’ll talk to him, see if we can stop his obsession with you.” Only after he says it does he realize how dirty that sounds.

“That’d be great. He might listen to you, you know, Captain to Captain.”

He smiles. “I’ll certainly try. Thank you, Peter.”

“May I give you a hug?” Helena asks.

Peter looks at her and scowls a little. “You don’t want to marry me, do you?”

“No,” she says with a laugh. “I already have a boyfriend thank you. I just…You’re so nice. I thought it’d be nice to hug you.”

He thinks about it then shrugs. “Okay.” The hug is brief but nice.

Thor is very saddened to learn that Neverland and Peter Pan aren’t real. “He lied to us?”

Steve tries to explain that it’s an act and not really lying. But it isn’t until Loki tells him that it’s an illusion that Thor starts to feel better about it. “Like theater and movies and television,” Steve says. “We all agree to believe.”

They get in line for the Peter Pan’s Flight ride and experience the story first-hand. As they fly over London, Steve kisses Loki’s temple and gives his hand a squeeze. “We should go for real. I can show you the Europe I remember.”

“I’d love that. But we should visit Wakanda first. T’Challa will never forgive me if we don’t.”

“He offered to let us stay there when we go looking for Bucky. Seems like a good neutral spot to start out in.”

Loki says nothing. There is nothing to say. He nods and turns his attention back to the ride.

xxx

Peter Parker is riding his skateboard home from school when his phone rings. The caller id says Tony Stark. This surprises him. “Tony? Everything okay?”

“Peachy. Hey are you still interning with the Daily Bugle?”

“I’m doing good. Thanks for asking. Spider-Man was a little bummed that he wasn’t asked to the big Hydra raid, but he gets it. It’s fine.”

Tony sighs. He uses his explaining-to-a-child voice. “Peter, Cap and I thought Spider-Man would be more useful protecting New York. But, hey, next time we’ll ask Human Torch to be the city’s guardian.”

“That’s not…” Peter feels like an ungrateful prick now. How does Tony do that? “My internship at the Daily Bugle ended when school started.”

“Good. How would you like to be the Avengers’ official photographer?”

It sounds awesome. There’s just one problem. “I’d love to, but I’m back in school. Plus I have my extra-curricular activities.”

“Right. How is Ms. Stacey?”

“Good,” Peter replies. “How’s Ms. Potts?”

“Good.”

“Still trying for a baby? Or did you decide you to adopt me and give me millions of dollars.”

“We haven’t started yet. And you have an aunt and uncle who support you,” Tony reminds him. “Anyway, next time you hang with us, take some pictures. We’ll post them on our Instagram.”

“You gonna pay me?”

“Pay you? You get to hang out with cool superheroes and have your work posted online and seen by millions of people. Plus it’s going to look amazing on your resume. I’d say that was payment enough.”

“Come on, Tony. The Bugle said I could sell them photos freelance. I need something. I’ve got a girlfriend.”

“Oh, boo-hoo. Fine. Whatever. I’ll give you 10 bucks a picture. Okay?”

“Ten dollars?! That’s it?”

“Millions of people. Great on the resume,” Tony reminds him.

“Yeah. Okay.” Peter hates to admit it, but Tony does have a point.

“You know, I liked it better when you hero-worshiped me.”

“I still hero-worship you, Tony. I’m just not as nervous as I used to be.”

“Yeah, okay. Um, next time you see Spidey, tell him he should apply to be an Avenger. We’ll start taking applications soon.”

Peter smiles from ear to ear. “I think he’d really like to hear that from Cap, but I’ll pass it along…if I see him.” He thinks he might actually be able to hear Tony’s eyes roll.

xxx

Standing in line for Space Mountain, Helena wonders aloud if the park wants people to ride it what with all the warning signs. They’ve encountered quite a few on their way inside the building. And now that they are inside they are standing by yet another warning sign. Steve thinks they’re probably mostly protecting themselves from liability.

“I don’t understand why it’s called Space Mountain if it’s in the dark,” Thor says.

“It’s not,” one of the teenagers in front of them says. “I mean it is, but it’s not.”

“Well that’s helpful,” Loki says with a slight sneer.

The other teenager, a girl with dark kinky hair in pigtails that sit low at the back of her head, tries to help. “What Terry means is that you can’t see the car or the track. But the stuff all around makes it look like you’re in space.”

Loki stiffens ever so slightly. No one notices except Steve. The soldier asks, “So it’s like you’re traveling through space?”

“Yeah.”

“Like the Bifrost,” Hel says.

“No,” Thor tells her. “They have no reference. I doubt they would simulate the speed of it. My guess is that it’s more like their space shuttles.”

“Dude! You _are_ Thor. I knew it!” the young man says, his long bangs flopping about in his enthusiasm. “You’re my favorite Avenger.”

“I thought Hulk was your favorite,” his friend says.

“No. It’s Thor. It’s totally you,” he tells the God of Thunder. 

Thor greets him with a wide smile and gives them an autograph. Meanwhile Steve asks, “What’s the ride like exactly?” He keeps an eye on Loki as they answer.

“It’s really cool. There are stars and galaxies and comets and shit. It feels like you’re hurtling through space.”

“Yeah, it’s mostly about the sensations. You can’t really see where you’re going, so all you can do is feel it.”

Loki is getting paler and paler. That, his stiff movements, and his controlled breathing are the only signs of his increasing distress.

The teenagers continue to describe it at Hel’s insistence. The goddess can’t wait to ride and see how it compares to traveling the Bifrost. Thor is rather excited as well.

When Loki starts hesitating to step forward every time the line moves, Steve decides to speak up. “Hey, guys, I’m getting hungry. I think I’m going to skip this one and get a funnel cake or a corn dog or something.” He looks over at Loki.

“Really?” Hel says. “Now?”

Loki can barely speak. He whispers, “Would you like company?”

“If you don’t mind missing the ride.”

“I’d rather be with you.”

Helena rolls her eyes. “You two are too romantic. It’s disgusting.” Then she pouts and says, “I want a Steve.”

Thor smiles at them. “And I thought I was always hungry. Go. I will see to Helena.”

Steve takes Loki’s hand and leads him towards the nearest exit. A Cast Member appears and shows them a quick way out. Before they go through the door to the outside, Loki pulls Steve into a hug. “Thank you. And I’m sorry.”

“For what, Kitten?”

“You won’t get to ride the ride now.”

He pulls away and moves a lock of hair behind Loki’s ear. A smile graces his lips. “Between riding the roller coaster and watching you eat a corn dog, I’d rather watch you eat a corn dog any day.”

“What is a corn dog?”

Steve’s smile grows wider. “Let’s go find out.” He looks to the Cast Member.

She smiles. “Main Street. Red Wagon Corn Dogs. It’s literally a red wagon.”

“Thank you,” Steve says.

Standing in line at the red wagon, a woman in her 20s looks at Loki, and her eyes go big. “Tom Hiddleston?” she asks excitedly. “Tom Hiddleston.” Her voice is soft but clearly excited. Her two friends are gripping her arms tightly. They appear equally as excited.

“I think she’s talking to you,” Steve says.

Loki turns and looks at them. They squeal. “I can’t believe it’s you!”

“Yes, well, it’s always nice to meet Mischief Makers.”

“You were so good as Prince Hal.”

Steve and Loki exchange a look. The god turns back to the women. “I am Loki.”

“No, you’re Tom Hiddleston.”

“No, I’m Loki.”

“No,” one of them insists as she searches for something on her phone. “You’re Tom Hiddleston.” She shows him a picture.

It looks exactly like Loki only in black Edwardian clothes.

“Wow,” Steve says. The line moves, and he hesitantly goes to order two corn dogs.

“It is not I,” the Trickster tells them. “I am Loki, God of Mischief.” He holds out his palm and produces an image of the man in the picture. “Can your actor do this?”

“Whoah!”

“I thought not. Now if you will excuse me, I wish to eat my corn dog.” It sounds odd on his lips. He keeps his proud countenance and moves to Steve’s side. He gets handed a basket with some apple slices and a brown fried cylindrical thing on a stick.

“Let’s go sit,” Steve says and leads the way. “That actor really does look a lot like you. What was his name? Tom Hid-something?”

“Hiddleston.” Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees Steve smiling at him. “I already know you like having two of me. But we also know I can be both. There is no need for a third.” He sits where Steve indicates. Then he lifts the corn dog and wraps his lips around it. He bites down. “Mmm.”

“Yep. Definitely better than riding the roller coaster.” He takes a bite of his own corn dog after dipping it in mustard, and his eyes light up. “Oh wow.” He chews and swallows as Loki gives him a pleased smile. “That is really good.” He takes another bite.

They eat as Loki looks up this Tom Hiddleston on his phone, noting that the actor is in The Hollow Crown series they had wanted to see.

“Let’s put that at the top of the list,” Steve suggests.

“Should I be jealous?” Loki asks then takes another slow bite of the corn dog.

“You really gotta ask?” Steve takes Loki’s hand. “I love you, Kitten. Only you.”

“I love you back, my Darling. ‘Doubt thou the stars are fire; Doubt that the sun doth move; Doubt truth to be a liar; But never doubt I love,’” he quotes.

Steve smiles. “You realize Clint would be gagging right about now.”

“Good thing he isn’t here then.”

They watch each other eat and feed each other apple slices. It’s almost disappointing when the food is gone. 

They decide to do a little shopping while they wait for Thor and Helena. On their way to the Emporium, Loki’s phone vibrates. It’s his daughter. They decide to meet up at Star Tours. Steve makes sure Loki will be okay with that ride.

“I’ll be fine,” Loki assures him as they head back to Tomorrowland. “There are spaceships and lasers and things. If I’m not, I’ll escape.”

“I won’t be with you.”

“I’ll be fine. But I love how you take care of me.”

“Always, Kitten.”

They join Thor and Helena in line. As they describe Space Mountain, Loki takes Steve’s hand, grateful the soldier offered him a way out.

xxx

It was a long day but a good one. And now Steve and Loki are back in the guest room of Tony’s Malibu mansion. Helena went home with a few souvenirs – some pencils, a mug, a t-shirt, mouse ears. Thor is in the other guest room talking with Storm, telling her about his day.

Loki caresses Steve’s cheek. “I wish to reward you for today.”

Steve’s eyebrows rise. “Reward me?”

“Mm-hmm. Anything you want.”

His finger travels over Loki’s chest. “Anything like wearing a black Edwardian suit?” Blue eyes look up hopefully.

“You wish for me to look like that Tom Hiddleston?” the Trickster asks pointedly.

“No. I wish you to wear what he was wearing but still be you.”

Loki nods his approval. Golden light travels over both of them. Loki stands wearing the black suit while Steve wears tan and white. “So I am an Edwardian lord. And you are…my stable boy?”

“How about your artist. Your father hired me to paint a portrait of you that you’re going to give to your fiancée.”

“I love you,” Loki says with a soft smile.

Steve walks away and gets his drawing pad and his pencils. He knocks on the doorframe.

“Ah, you must be the artist,” Loki says walking towards Steve with his hand held out. “I’m Tom,” he says with a self-satisfied smile.

The artist knows exactly what his subject is doing. Well, two can play that game. “I’m Johnny. Nice to meet you, Tom.”

Loki cannot help but chuckle. “Do come in, Johnny.”

“So what sort of portrait were you hoping to get?”

“Whichever kind my father paid for.” There is a formality in the tone with just a hint of distaste.

“I take it the marriage was arranged?”

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business,” Tom says.

“Oh, yeah. Definitely arranged.” There is just a hint of snark in the tone and a knowing smile on the lips.

The gentleman is rather irked. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Johnny shrugs. “You don’t look doe-eyed and lovelorn and so happy it makes me want to vomit. Ergo you don’t love your fiancée. You don’t look at all excited about it either. Not even a little bit. Not even at the prospect of getting her wealth or title or whatever. Ergo you aren’t marrying her to gain something. That just leaves arranged marriage. I’m right aren’t I.”

Tom’s jaw clenches. The man is astute, he’ll give him that. “You aren’t wrong. Where do you want me?” he asks to change the subject.

The artist looks around the room. “Um. By the window I think.” He takes off his jacket, noticing how the dark-haired man is suddenly looking at him, still with a bit of disdain but now with a hint of hunger. “I find it easier to work unencumbered.”

“I see.” And he does see. And he likes what he sees. “You need a better tailor. The arms are…snug.”

“Can’t exactly afford a tailor on my earnings.” He walks up to Tom. “Do you want to be standing or sitting?”

Tom indicates indifference with raised eyebrows and a slight tilt of the head. “You’re the artist. Whichever you think is best.”

“May I?” Johnny asks, reaching out to the rich man. When he gets the nod, he starts to position Tom, moving his shoulders, his head, the touch almost caressing. Unlike most subjects, this man does not fight against the direction but rather allows himself to be positioned however Johnny wants. 

Tom can feel his blood begin to quicken as the handsome man continues to move him, the blue eyes scrutinizing him. “Your hands are warm.”

Johnny is unsure how to respond. “I’m…sorry?” He looks into the green eyes and sees that hunger again. He gets bolder, his hands lingering longer than they need, letting his thumb slide across the bottom lip as he repositions the tilt of the head, sliding his hand slowly down the lapel so that the back of his fingers will brush over the gentleman’s nipple hidden beneath all that clothing. “Perfect,” he finally says.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” He says it half-jokingly.

A lopsided smile appears on the full lips. “I should probably start drawing.”

“Pity,” Tom replies as he gazes at the smile.

Reluctantly, Johnny goes back to his pad and pencils. He sits and starts to draw.

After a few minutes, Tom notes, “So you draw portraits for money. What do you draw for pleasure?”

“Different things. Landscapes, still life, people. My favorite is people.”

“People. Nudes?” Tom asks.

“Sometimes. But even just faces are interesting. Yours for example is very interesting.”

“How so?”

“High cheekbones. Beautiful eyes. You have more angular features. Your neck...” He wants to call it extremely kissable but doesn’t. “…is longer than most.”

“I suppose your nudes are mostly of women.”

“Actually,” he says looking up at his subject, “I’ve always found the male form just as fascinating.” He hopes the message is getting through. “And I’ve always had a weakness for brunets.”

Tom is quite pleased at that. “Perhaps when you are done with my father’s commission you might allow me to hire you for a private piece.”

“To be honest, I’d paint you for free.”

“You must at least allow me to feed you,” Tom tells him. “As payment. What do you like to eat?”

“Zucchini. Sausage. Bananas,” Johnny replies with a glint in his eyes.

“You are a naughty one, aren’t you.” He wants to see how naughty. “Tell me, Johnny, if you could paint me in any pose wearing any clothing, how would you want me?”

Johnny gets up and walks to his subject. “Any way I want?”

“Yes.”

“I’d want to do a series,” the artist says. “A series of you getting undressed, each picture having you with one less article of clothing than the last. And in each one you’d show more of yourself, not just your body but the man beneath until you were naked and looking at me in the way you’re trying to hide right now.”

Tom swallows. He doesn’t think he’s ever wanted anything so badly. “And how long would a series like that take if, say, I were to keep you here.”

“Actually,” Johnny says as he pretend to flatten the lapel of the black coat, “I think a series like that I’d be more comfortable creating in my loft…where I knew we wouldn’t be interrupted.” He looks up through his lashes at his subject. “I’d want you all to myself, nothing from your world to distract you, your defenses completely down.”

The temptation is overwhelming. Tom licks his lips. “I would be very interested in participating. Very interested indeed. How far is your loft?”

“Too far.”

“Perhaps just a taste then…to see if your talents are up to the task.” He looks around and sees a chair. He strides towards it and carries it to the door, putting it beneath the doorknob so that no one will be able to enter. Continuing to look at the door, Tom says, “We may still be interrupted, but at least no one will walk in on us.”

“Just a taste then,” Johnny says.

Tom feels a warm body press against his back as artist hands rub his chest and stomach. He can feel kisses along his neck. And then one of the hands dips into his black trousers.

“Do you seduce all your subjects?” he wonders as the hand starts to massage him to life.

“Only the very special ones,” Johnny tells him before going back to suck on his neck.

A tiny moan escapes Tom’s throat. “And have there been many very special ones?”

“Already jealous, Tom? I haven’t even let you suck my dick yet.”

Tom is starting to move his hips to gain more friction against Johnny’s hand. “Is that what I have to look forward to?”

“Maybe.” He pulls his hand out of Tom’s trousers and walks to the windows.

The black fabric is taught around the gentleman’s erection. He turns and sees the artist removing his shirt. Seeing the firm muscles is not helping the fabric situation. He takes off his knee-length black jacket and cravat as he walks towards the artist.

Johnny helps him with his waistcoat using impatient fingers.

Unable to wait anymore, Tom gives Johnny a needful kiss. He is kissed back with equal fervor as he feels the hand dip back beneath his waistband. He leans into the touch as his cock sends signals of pleasure up through his nerves. “How much is a taste?” he asks as he unfastens the artist’s trousers.

“A taste is a taste. How do you normally taste things?” Johnny prompts.

“With my mouth,” Tom answers as the thought makes his cock twitch in the artist’s hand.

“Then I say we should both get a taste.” Johnny sits on the ground and pulls Tom down beside him. He makes the gentleman lie down and finally releases the plump cock from the black trousers. Lying down himself, Johnny positions his body so that their eyes are at each other’s hips. “A taste,” he says as he pulls his own cock free.

“A taste,” Tom agrees as he begins to salivate in anticipation. He licks the very tip.

“Have you ever tasted before, Tom?”

Loki considers the question, thinking of what Tom’s life would have been like. “No,” he decides.

“Lucky for you, I have.” Johnny lifts Tom’s leg and licks the testicles around the base of the shaft.

The gentleman moans, his hips thrusting forward automatically.

“Whoa there, Tommy. I like to take my time.” He licks up the shaft the cock.

“Don’t,” he stops to moan. “Don’t call me Tommy.” He reproduces that lick on the artist.

“Umph. Tom only. Got it.” He sucks on the side of the shaft, the dark pubic hair tickling the side of his face.

Tom’s mouth drops open as the sensation ripples through him. He licks around Johnny’s cock before putting his lips against it and drawing the skin into his mouth.

The artist moans in appreciation. “How do you like your taste so far?”

“Wonder-oh,” he gasps as he feels warm wetness envelop his erection. “Wonderful.” Tom takes that as permission to get a true taste and takes half of the artist’s cock into his mouth. He begins to suck, his tongue undulating against the skin. He hears then feels the man moan. It causes his own to travel from his stomach up through his chest and throat until his mouth reverberates with it.

Johnny starts sucking harder, his hands clenching the fabric of Tom’s black trousers.

Tom takes the entire cock into his mouth and sucks hard as he pulls back. He isn’t going to last long, and he hopes his enthusiasm will make up for any disappointment the artist will feel at his lack of stamina.

The moans continue, each one prompting a response from the other, each one bringing them closer to that ultimate taste.

Body clenching, testicles rising, Tom grabs Johnny’s ass, the fabric of the tan trousers separating his palms from the skin he wants to touch. He takes the entire cock into his mouth, muffling his cries of ecstasy as his semen is released in bursts that get swallowed down.

Johnny only frees the gentleman once the orgasm is done. Then he gently guides Tom onto his back before he begins his thrusts. “Just suck. Oh, and hum. Humming is good, too.”

Tom hums his acknowledgement and feels the artist speed up. He takes a tight hold on the moving hips and wonders if the fabric around the fly will be wet with his saliva. The thought makes him grip tighter.

“Yes,” Johnny breathes as he continues his rhythm, feeling the pleasure mount every time he thrusts down. When he feels like he is on the verge, he slows down. He can feel the suction intensify. “Tom,” he moans. “Tom. Tom. Oh, God. More.” The next time he pulls up, he feels a tickle over his slit, a tip of tongue teasing him mercilessly. When he thrusts down, it is with a shuddering moan as his orgasm hits.

Tom can’t swallow fast enough, and he feels the trickle of semen escaping out of the corners of his mouth

Johnny pulls out only when he feels like he’s about to collapse. He lies next to his new lover, head next to the gentleman’s hips. Breathing heavily he asks, “So, how did you like your first taste?”

“Delicious,” Tom replies, wiping off the semen from the sides of his face. He sucks it off his fingers. “I’m definitely going to want more.”

“Good. Because I’ve got some poses I definitely want to try on you.”

They lie there for a while enjoying the aftermath of their releases.

“So did you like calling out Tom’s name?” Loki asks.

“I like calling out _your_ name, Kitten, whichever name that happens to be at the time.” Steve reaches over and takes Loki’s hand. “Did you like being sucked by Johnny?”

“Johnny the artist is very appealing. I think I like Tom and Johnny better than the General and the slave. They feel more…illicit.”

Steve smiles. Trust Loki to like the more dangerous relationship. “Well I certainly like you better in this costume than in the slave one.” 

They fall into another comfortable silence. 

“We should probably move to the bed,” Steve notes after awhile.

“Yes,” Loki agrees. “We probably should.”

Neither man moves. They will eventually. They will undress and get into bed and hold each other as they fall asleep. But for now they are content lying on the floor, looking up at the ceiling, and holding hands.

xxx

The building is more ruin than castle. It sits in rural Latveria, a tiny village nearby. It has electricity. Victor made sure of that when he first allied himself with Hydra. It had been part of their agreement.

The monitor glows softly in the near darkness, brightening the room more than the pale light of the sun. The face on the screen is scowling, unhappy. “It is good Baron Strucker was not on the Island when they invaded,” Zola tells the figure sitting in the shadows.

“But how long before they find all of your secret bases?”

“Not long I would imagine. I’ve already told Wolfgang to move the scepter and the twins.”

“Not to here I hope.”

“No. As requested, no one knows you’re alive.” Zola gives him a sour look. “If you had just killed the god as I suggested…”

The figure leans forward suddenly, revealing a grey metal mask. “As I recall you were very pleased with my plan.” His voice is heavy with disdain.

It’s true, but Arnim is too proud to admit it. “Well, it doesn’t matter now. Tell me, Victor, how long do you plan to remain in hiding?”

“Until they have forgotten. Until they are happy, and their defenses are down. Then I’ll give that smiling god a new smile.” He grins as he imagines a red line across Loki’s throat.

“We must get rid of them both,” Arnim tells the former dictator. “So far the Russians are not convinced that the Captain is a threat to them. I will continue working silently to convince them.”

“The Russians are stubborn. They will only be convinced when Captain America proves himself to be a threat,” Doctor Doom predicts.

Arnim smiles as he recalls the relationship between the Captain and the man Winter Soldier used to be. Ever since the internet came online, Arnim has learned so many interesting things. “I believe I can help ensure that happens.”

“Good,” Doom replies. He doubts whatever Arnim is planning will work, but he’s willing to let it play out. Until then he will continue to bide his time and rule Latveria from the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had every intention of getting to Howard’s wake this chapter, but as often happens other things decided they wanted attention first.
> 
> Most importantly, Loki went to see Ward again. JayElem0 (ff) thought Ward deserved more punishment. Loki whole-heartedly agrees. And FireChildSlytherin5 (ff) wanted to see some BAMF Coulson. We got a taste of that here. Loki’s brand of torture owes a debt to the show Supernatural, specifically to Lucifer. Thank you, Satan. (Did I really just type that? Yep. I did.) The two songs Loki sang were “Hit the Road Jack” written by Percy Mayfield and “Lola” written by The Kinks and a bunch of other people.
> 
> Hawkeye Caw Caw shirts! Her Royal Goddess (ff) and Jadzia84 (ff) both wanted t-shirts made of the infamous hashtag. So what do y’all think of each Avenger getting their own fan shirt?
> 
> Magneto’s visit was requested by rhetoricai (ff), who had requested the Disneyland trip. This chapter we got to see some of the Avengers there. I hope you enjoyed their time in the park. If you don’t know the Tiki Room song or It’s a Small World, both are horribly catchy.
> 
> And now Steve and Loki know about Mr. Tom Hiddleston, something both skydancer2000 (ff) and Haighs (ff) wanted. I couldn’t resist having that influence in their role-play. (Tom in that black Edwardian outfit? Yes please!) The quote Loki used while eating his corn dog was from Hamlet.
> 
> And finally we have the return of Doctor Dom and Arnim Zola. You didn’t think they’d be defeated that easily, did you? Thanks to Sybil Silverphoenix (ff) for suggesting the scene for their reveal
> 
> I’ve had a couple of questions from people whom I cannot reply to:
> 
> rhetoricai \- Bucky cannot be found, not by magic and not by Cerebro. It isn’t easy to find people in this universe. If it were, Loki would have found his lost children long ago. The only way Loki can find Steve is if Steve asks him to come using the magic in his arm. Otherwise, Heimdall is the only one who can try to find people through his amazing seeing and hearing. But even he is not omniscient. Also, Cerebro wouldn’t identify Steve as a mutant. Having the mutant gene helped Steve, but the serum did not actually activate it.
> 
> Guest \- Short answer: At some point Steve will be turned into a woman. Long answer: There have been multiple requests for Loki to transform Steve into a woman and have his/her way with her. As you can probably tell, I like to make people wait for these momentous type situations. Partly because I am evil and think anticipation is a wonderful thing. Partly because I want it to make sense and feel special. FYI - My personal theory about the Thor 2 scene is that Loki created surface illusions.
> 
> And that is the end of another entry. Thank you so much for reading and commenting. The songs will be posted on Tumblr under ‘To Be Redeemed 129’ Love to you all. Until next time…


	130. To Mourn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard's Wake. Loki and Steve get 2 visitors.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Charles & Erik, Logan & Bruce, Clint & Natasha   
> **Explicit Content:** Paddling, Anal Sex

Tony and Rhodey arrive with a large keg of beer. Rhodey thinks it’s too much, but Tony tells him he’s never seen Thor drink. “Believe me, we’ll be lucky if we don’t run out in a couple of hours.”

Rhodey takes his friend’s word for it.

When they enter the mansion, it smells awesome. Thor and Loki are in the kitchen cooking a casserole, sautéing up some corn, and making a fruit salad. The casserole was at the inadvertent suggestion of Steve who told Thor about how people usually bring them to wakes. That was all the information the god needed to search for a recipe.

“No pizza?” Tony asks disappointed.

“Be nice,” Steve orders.

“I am being nice. It was just a question. If I were being mean I’d go into the kitchen and say something like: When you guys said you’d take care of the food I was expecting something a little more manly.” That earns him a slap on the back of the head from Rhodey.

“If you hadn’t noticed, he becomes more of an asshole when he’s nervous,” Rhodey explains to Steve.

Tony pretends not to hear. “Oh, boys!” he calls as he enters the kitchen. “There’s a keg in the living room with your names on it.” When Thor asks him how much that is, he finds himself showing the dimensions with his hands.

Thor turns to his brother. “Do you think that will be enough?”

Loki shrugs. “Tony has some wine and hard liquor if we run out.”

Tony shakes his head slowly. “Rhodey thinks it’s too much. You think it’s too little. I just can’t win. Smells great by the way.”

Thor beams. “It will be ready in 7 minutes. When is Nick scheduled to arrive?”

“No clue.” He’s directed to get the whip cream out of the refrigerator. He does and then leaves the kitchen with some beer mugs before he’s asked to do anything else. When he rejoins Rhodey and Cap, he finds them discussing the raid on Hydra Island. “Really? That was days ago. Can’t we move on?”

Rhodey tries to explain that they can learn from their mistakes.

“Mistakes? What mistakes? We won. Yea us. Go team Avengers.” He fills two mugs and hands them to Rhodey. “Here. Go give these to the kitchen gods.” He smirks at his own joke.

Taking the mugs with a roll of his eyes, Rhodey carries them into the kitchen.

Tony sits next to Steve. “Thanks again for doing this.”

“No problem. Your father was…he was memorable,” Steve says with a smile.

“That’s one way to put it.”

As Thor and Loki lay the food out on the coffee table, the doorbell rings. Nick Fury walks in with a bottle of 30-year-old Lagavulin scotch. He hands it to Tony. “It was your father’s favorite. Man had expensive taste…just like his son.”

Tony takes it and looks at the label. He smiles. “Dad always had good taste.” He tells Nick to come in and join the party.

Before anything, Tony pours out six servings of the Lagavulin that Nick brought. With it he makes a toast.

“To my parents Howard and Maria. Mom was always great even if she wasn’t perfect. Dad I’m learning was not as much of an ass as I thought. They died too young. And now they’ve been avenged.” Tony nods and drinks, signaling to everyone else that they should drink, too.

Thor serves the food as Loki, after a quick tutorial, dispenses the beer from the keg.

“Okay, so who’s starting?” Tony asks once everyone has food and drink.

Steve smiles. “The first time I saw Howard Stark was on a stage at the 1942 World’s Fair in New York City. He was showing off a flying car.” He smiles as he remembers that night. It was the night that changed his life. “The car didn’t actually fly. He managed to get it to hover over the ground. But then there was this clanking noise, and the car fell to the ground.”

He remembers Bucky and the two girls in front of him. It was the last time he had seen his friend really happy. “Howard said something about it being a future car. Then the girls on the stage did a dance or something. I don’t remember. I kind of wandered off at that point.”

“So you didn’t meet him then?” Tony asks.

“No. That wasn’t till later.” With a tilted nod he explains, “Actually, it was the day they injected me with the serum. Seeing Howard there did not help ease my fears, let me tell you. But Dr. Erskine was there, and I trusted him. Howard and I didn’t actually become friends until after I rescued Bucky and the others from the POW camp. It was Peggy who made that happen.”

“Wait,” Tony says with a mouthful of casserole. “First, Thor, Loki, this is amazing. I take back all of the comments I made about serving un-manly food.”

The gods give him a look that flows between disgruntled, disbelieving, and pleased.

“Second, Dad always said he helped you rescue the POW camp. Right, Rhodey?”

“Yeah,” Rhodey replies. “He said he got you over enemy lines.”

“He did,” Steve assures them. “We just weren’t friends then. He was a friend of Peggy’s and was doing her a favor when he flew us out.”

“And you were jealous,” Loki deduces.

“He said he wanted to take her out for fondue.” Steve admits, “I thought it meant something else.”

Nick laughs. “Yep, that sounds like you…back then anyway. And here you are now, fondue-ing all over my office.” He does not look pleased, but there is a playful note in his voice.

Loki huffs, “Don’t be so dramatic. It wasn’t all over your office.”

“Which you no longer have,” Tony notes.

“It was only the window and the desk.”

“Loki,” Steve admonishes.

“It’s true.”

Rhodey looks stunned. “Well my image of Captain America just changed irrevocably.”

Steve closes his eyes for a moment as though gathering strength. “I never claimed to be perfect or pure.”

“Can we get back to my dad?” Tony asks.

“Yes. Please,” Steve says. And before anyone can say anything else, he starts to tell them the story of how he picked out his shield with Howard and Peggy’s help.

“Awkward,” Tony sings when he learns why Peggy was so cavalier about shooting the war hero.

“The woman kissed me,” Steve says again to make that very clear.

“You really expect us to believe that now, Mr. Fondue?” Rhodey asks.

Loki pats his leg. “I believe you, Darling.”

“Thank you, Kitten.”

“What about you, one-eyed Willy?” Tony asks the former Director. “You said you knew Howard. What do you remember?”

Fury puts down his plate. He stares off into the distance. “Howard Stark. Howard Stark was a genius. You know that guy Q in the James Bond movies? I’m pretty sure the writer got the idea from meeting Howard.”

“That is what Dad always said,” Tony tells them. Rhodey remembers that. 

“Q…The young man with the wild hair and glasses?” Thor asks. Tony made him watch Skyfall a little while ago. He is pleased to learn he is correct.

“Supposedly,” Nick continues, “whenever Howard would get really drunk, he’d call Ian Flemming on the phone and complain that Q should have been American.”

“So a lot then,” Tony says.

“Not really. He would wait until it was two or three in the morning over there and then call just to piss him off more.” Nick smiles a genuine smile. “He was quite a character your father. But he also knew that duty to the greater good came first.”

“Oh? Is that why he stuck me in boarding school?”

“He stuck you in boarding school to keep you safe. Even if you didn’t believe that then, you should believe it now. He died trying to keep you safe, Tony.”

Brown eyes look down in shame. “You know sometimes I really hate him. Just when you think he’s a selfish old bastard, he ends up being the hero who kept you safe and the person who almost uncovered the Hydra plot in S.H.I.E.L.D.” He wipes his eyes.

Nick goes on, telling them how it was Howard who convinced him to join S.H.I.E.L.D. back in the day.

“Was it the gadgets?” Rhodey asks. “Did you want to be James Bond? Be honest.”

He raises an eyebrow at the Colonel. “Everyone seemed to think so. ‘Join up, Nick. You’ll get to be a black James Bond only better,’ they said. But Howard, he told me I could be the black M. He and I both knew that’s where the power was at.” He smiles, remembering Mr. Stark pointing to a picture of Director Carter and asking the young man what other government agency had been headed by a woman. And a man of color would have a much better chance at advancement at a place like that than anywhere else. “If it wasn’t for Howard, well, I might have still said yes, but I wouldn’t have done it as quickly.”

They watch old films of the Starks at celebrity functions, on holiday, at the Stark Expo. Thor, Loki, and Tony quickly decide to make a drinking game out of it. They take a drink whenever any of the following happens: 1) Anytime someone says ‘future’ 2) whenever Howard kisses a woman who isn’t his wife 3) if there are girls in some sort of costume 4) whenever Howard takes a drink.

They have to stop the films to refill their mugs on multiple occasions. 

Nick continues to drink but doesn’t participate in the game. He has to drive back. Rhodey wants to drive home tonight, too, and switches to cola after a while. Steve can’t get drunk, but he keeps drinking beer, figuring whatever he drinks will mean less for Tony and the brothers.

Tony is very drunk by the time they get to the film that unlocked the element that saved his life. Thor and Loki are also drunk. Steve can tell because Loki is now sitting on his lap and alternating between petting his chest and kissing his neck. He stopped trying to get him to stop about two drinks ago.

“Did you hear that?” Tony asks loudly as he points at the screen. “First time I heard my dad say he was proud of me. Wasn’t even in person. Wasn’t even when he was alive.”

“Fathers suck,” Loki slurs.

“Amen,” Tony replies.

Nick shrugs. “I had a good relationship with my father.”

“Yeah. Me, too,” Rhodey chimes in.

Thor points to Loki, the finger swaying slightly. “Father may have been hard on us, but he was a good man. Is a good man. He loves us.”

“He loves you,” Loki sneers. He turns to Steve and wriggles just a bit. “This is the one who loves me.” He smiles and takes another drink.

“I do love you, Kitten. But maybe you should –“ He’s stopped with a kiss. But before he can push Loki away, the god’s tongue is in his mouth and doing things that is turning his brain off.

“Eww,” Tony complains.

Loki leans back and looks at the engineer. “You’re just jealous.”

“Of that? No way.”

“Of course you are,” he says and begins kissing Steve’s neck.

Nick looks at them. “If you’re going to fondue, please do it elsewhere.”

Steve makes a pained face. “I’m never going to live that down, am I.”

“Nope,” Rhodey tells him.

Tony smiles. “That’s right, Cap. From now on, you’re the fondue king.”

“More beer!” Thor exclaims and pounds his mug against his leg. “Loki. More beer.”

Loki rolls his eyes and grabs the mug. He stumbles slightly then walks a bit awkwardly to the keg.

“Me, too. Me, too,” Tony says.

The beer spurts out. They are getting near the bottom.

“Performance issues?” Tony asks smirking. “Wouldn’t be the first time as I recall.”

“Fuck you, Stark.”

“Promise?”

“You couldn’t handle me.”

“Hey, I’ve had your brother. You’d be a piece of cake.”

“No one is – Wait. You what?” Rhodey says before the Trickster can reply.

“Had my brother,” Loki answers. He leans in, his face inches from Tony. “Thor is loud and boisterous. A full frontal, no, rear assault,” he corrects with a smile, “that leaves no doubt what he is after. And when he is done, he rolls off without a second thought. I, on the other hand, prefer to tease and get under your skin until you positively ache for me. Until I am all you can think of. Until you’re begging for me to touch you, to taste you.”

Steve shifts uncomfortably. He’s about to interrupt.

“You don’t have the balls,” Tony says, all bravado. “I bet you don’t even have the guts to kiss me. You know it’d rock your world so hard you could never love another.”

“As if you could compare to my Captain. You are nothing compared to him.”

“You’d know all about not living up to a comparison, wouldn’t you, Thor’s brother.”

“Enough!” Steve shouts, standing up. He knows how hurtful Tony’s words will be to Loki without needing to see the flash of anger in the god’s eyes. He will not let this escalate any further. “Party ‘s over.”

“No,” Tony whines. “Not yet. I demand more stories of my dad with the Howling Commandos.”

“Then you and Loki behave.”

Loki walks to the Captain and places his arms around Steve’s neck. “I’m sorry, Darling,” he pouts.

Steve runs his hands up and down Loki’s sides. “It’s okay, Kitten. Just, no more beer, okay?”

He nods and smiles and starts kissing his lover before getting pushed away.

“I mean it, Loki. Behave.”

The god collapses onto the couch clearly unhappy as Tony refills Thor’s beer. “Here you go, Big Guy,” he says with a fond smile.

Steve sits beside Loki and pulls him into his arms despite the god struggling against it. When he finally has the god lying against him, he runs a hand up and down his back. “Howard never really joined us on missions. He helped with the logistics of it, helping to select the next target, making sure we were well-equipped.”

Everyone but Nick and Steve chuckle at the choice of words. They both look at Rhodey.

“What? I can’t have a juvenile sense of humor?”

“No, that’s…” Steve isn’t sure how to end that.

Nick shrugs. “Whatever, man.”

“Okay, if you’re all done being 12,” Steve says. He launches into a story about the time he and Bucky decided to give Howard a hard time by touching literally everything in the lab. “We started on either side of him then walked around the room as he was talking, just casually touching every piece of equipment with one finger. He didn’t realize what we were doing until we were about a quarter of the way through. And you could tell the exact moment he realized it. He got this look in his eyes like he wanted to murder us.”

“What did you do?” Thor asks.

“We just kept right on touching,” he answers with a smile.

“You are evil, evil people,” Tony tells him.

Rhodey started to do that once, but the look on Tony’s face told him he could very well end up maimed if he didn’t stop. “Never tried it again,” he says with a look of regret.

“And good thing, too,” Tony says, swaying slightly. “I would have broken your fingers.”

“You would have tried.”

“DUMMY would have helped me.”

“DUMMY would have ended up hurting you not me.”

Tony can’t disagree. He looks at the screen where his father appears to be smiling at him. His hand covers his eyes. His body begins to shake. Thor immediately goes over and puts an arm around him.

“He was a good man if not a good father,” Thor tells him. “It is right for you to mourn.”

Rhodey sits on Tony’s other side. “Howard was an ass, but he loved you. I know he didn’t show it exactly, but he did.”

“Why couldn’t he tell me?” Tony asks. “Why couldn’t he have just said it?”

“He was from a different time,” Steve reminds him. “And I’m sure he tried. He probably did it in other ways. I know my father would give me any pencils or pens he found.”

Tony looks over at Loki. “You still have a chance.”

The god can feel his defenses coming up. “A chance for what?”

“To make things right with your father.”

Loki clenches his jaw and shakes his head as Thor sides with Tony. “He lied to me.”

“All fathers lie,” Nick says. “Hell, everyone lies. It’s the one constant in the world…the universe. You lie all the time.”

Steve comes to Loki’s defense. “There are other factors, other circumstances.”

“Brother, we can only heal if we forgive.”

“Is that what you told him before he made Vali kill Narfi?” The words slice through the alcoholic daze enough to sting.

“I tried,” Thor says softly.

“You didn’t try hard enough. I’m going to bed,” Loki declares. He sways a bit when he stands up. When Steve offers to go with him, he shakes his head. “Tony, you are more like your father than you care to admit. We all are.” He kisses the top of the brunet’s head and walks unsteadily to the guest room.

“He gonna be okay?” Nick asks, one eyebrow up.

Steve answers, “Yeah. Odin is still a sore subject with him.” Blue eyes continue to look in the direction Loki left.

“Go on, Cap. I know you want to,” Tony says as he wipes his eyes.

“No,” Steve says, turning his attention back to Tony. He smiles. “Try not to judge your father too harshly. Howard was always better with the ladies.”

“Always,” Nick agrees. “And your mother was very patient with him.”

“And forgiving,” Tony remembers.

Rhodey adds, “He always loved her though. I never saw him look at another woman with the same glint in his eyes as when he looked at your mom.”

Nick nods in agreement.

“I didn’t know your mother,” Steve says, “but she seemed real nice from the movies we just saw.”

“Do I remind you of him?” Tony asks.

“Yeah, you do. Howard loved getting his hands dirty with the science. And you could tell, too.” Steve gives a half smile as he remembers his friend wearing the protective goggles and looking like a mad scientist in a movie. “He’d get more animated, talk faster. I didn’t understand half of the things that came out of his mouth, either. But after every experiment he’d say, ‘Write that down.’ And they did. And next time, whatever it was would be better.”

They talk well into the night and through the early hours of the morning until Nick finally decides it’s time to go. After he’s left, Rhodey and Thor carry Tony to bed while Steve cleans up a bit.

Rhodey drives home, telling them that he’ll pick Tony up tomorrow.

“We can drive him,” Steve says. “We were going to leave tomorrow anyway.”

“You sure? Okay. Thanks.”

“Drive safe,” Cap says as they casually shake hands. He closes and locks the door then makes his way to a sleeping Loki. As he undresses he notices the laptop is out. He was sure he had put it away before the party. Curious, he turns it on and finds the browser on YouTube. It seems Loki uploaded a video. That can’t be good. Grabbing some earphones, he presses play.

xxx

Loki is clothed. That’s a good sign. But he also looks angry.

“Mischief Makers,” he begins. “Fathers…You owe them nothing. It is not your job to please them or make them love you. Do you understand? They should love you already. You shouldn’t have to prove it to them. You shouldn’t…” He bangs his fist on the table. “Fathers are supposed to love and accept you for who you are. They’re supposed to accept you. They’re supposed to…” He makes a pained face. “They’re supposed to be there for you.”

He looks directly into the camera. “Wade, I should have fought harder. I’m sorry.”

Loki looks down and shakes his head. “I’m drunk,” he announces.

Green eyes look back up and peer into the camera. The face is serious and not at all amused. “There is a man who wears my face. An actor who goes by the name Tom Hiddleston. Mr. Hiddleston, if you are watching…” He smiles suddenly. “You are quite handsome. But do not get any ideas. Steve is mine,” he says as his smile turns wicked.

(Steve can’t help but laugh, covering his mouth so that he doesn’t wake the sleeping god.)

“You, Mr. Hiddleston,” Loki continues and points. “You are also not allowed to impersonate me.” His brow furrows as he suddenly considers the matter. “Actually, that might be rather fun. But only if someone mistakes you for me. I’ll make you a deal. If someone thinks I’m you, I will sign autographs using your name. If someone mistakes you for me, you are allowed to do the same.”

He smiles. “From what I’ve read, your reputation is far more jeopardized…in jeopardy…in, wait.” He thinks hard. “Your reputation is far more likely to suffer than mine. Does that make sense? What I’m…” He yawns without covering his mouth then rubs his nose. “What I’m trying to say is that your reputation is nicer, you are nicer than me. So I may ruin your reputation.”

Loki shrugs. His eyes refocus after another yawn. “No Steve,” he reiterates.

He frowns, well, pouts actually and looks towards the door. “Where is Steve? I thought he’d follow me.” He rubs his eyes.

(Steve can’t help but feeling a pang of guilt at that. But then he sees Loki sticking his tongue out at the door and knows it was mean for him.)

“Where was I?” Loki considers the question. He can’t remember, so he decides to move on.

“Have you seen the pictures of Clint? Priceless. Almost makes me wish I had been there.” He smiles. “But Steve and I had our own fun.”

Another yawn. “Disneyland is an odd place. Thor loved it. No surprise there I suppose. My poor brother thought Neverland was real. I almost hated to tell him the truth. Almost.” He adds, “We met Peter Pan. I probably should have started with that.”

He again looks at the door and frowns. (Steve knows he’s wondering where he is.)

“They want me to forgive Odin. Fuck them. Fuck Odin. Fuck Asgard. Fuck the entire fucking Nine Realms,” he says as he gets more animated. “Fuck…,” he struggles to find the word, “…everything.” The anger is back in his eyes as he looks at the door again. “And fuck you, Steve Rogers. Fuck you hard.”

(Steve can see the lust coming into the green eyes that look so dark on the screen.)

“Fuck you so hard you scream my name.” He closes his eyes and licks his lips. “Where the fuck are you? Are you really choosing them over me?” He runs a hand through his dark hair. “I don’t like this punishment.” He yawns again.

“I probably shouldn’t post this. No doubt I’ll regret it. No doubt Steve will hate me for it.” He gets lost in his own head for a moment. “Why did I start this?”

His brow furrows. “Fathers,” he says in disgust. “Remember, you owe them nothing. Good-night, Mischief Makers. Good-night, Wade.”

(The video ends. Steve shuts off the computer and quickly gets ready for bed. Lying next to Loki, he pulls the god into his arms. “I love you, Kitten,” he breathes and is rewarded with Loki pulling him in tighter.)

xxx

It’s Friday morning in New York City. Steve and Loki sit across the first floor conference room table from Erik Lehnsherr. He looks stately, foreboding as he sits up straight, his white hair shining in the artificial light.

“How can we help you, Mr. Lehnsherr?” Steve asks, hopeful but cautious.

“Please, call me Erik,” he smiles pleasantly. After Steve then insists in return that he call them Steve and Loki, he continues, “I wanted to commend you on your work. You, Loki, for your help with Charles. I was quite surprised to see him walking, something I never thought I would see again.”

Loki makes a gesture that both dismisses his efforts and displays pleasure at having them acknowledged. “It was a barter. No doubt he will continue to need the help of Tony’s contraption to walk.”

“Even so. Most impressive. And you, Steve,” Erik turns to the Captain. “Your efforts on behalf of mutant rights, particularly your Congressional testimony was most welcome. I must admit I was surprised to be mentioned.”

“I’ve read your file,” Steve tells him. “And I remember the camps. In fact I was there when Chelmno was liberated.”

“Yes. I remember you,” Erik admits. “It is strange seeing you here, appearing to not have aged at all during all that time. Whereas I, a young boy then, am now an old man.”

Steve looks down, hoping to hide the pang of regret he feels. “It’s not like I was around during those years.” He looks back up, blue eyes full of compassion. “After how the Nazi’s treated you, of course I understand you thinking that’s how mutants were likely to be treated. But even in Nazi Germany, there were people helping the Jews, the Gypsies, the homosexuals to hide and leave. Adopting that same mentality, calling for the extermination of an entire group of people is just…” He shakes his head. “It’s giving in to fear. You have to rise above it.”

Erik claps slowly. “An excellent speech, Steve. But even here in your own country you were locking away Japanese-Americans in the west. And even now there is still hatred based on race and sexuality. You may wish to rise above. But those of us in the trenches must fight for our existence.”

“You can fight and win without decimating the enemy.”

White eyebrows rise. “I’m sorry. I could have sworn Hydra Island was just destroyed by a group of super heroes.”

“Destroyed,” Loki says. “Not decimated. We only killed those who tried to kill us. The others we captured or allowed to get away.”

“Not a wise choice.”

“A better choice than genocide,” Steve notes. “All you’re doing is feeding into their fear. What you need to do is alleviate it. Show them that they don’t need to fear mutants. Educate them. If you go around saying you want to exterminate non-mutants, then of course they’re going respond with fear and violence.”

“So you are in Charles’ camp.”

“I’m in humanity’s camp. I don’t completely agree with Charles’ methods either,” Steve tells him.

Erik finds that interesting and wonders just where the Captain and the Professor differ.

Loki has been patient enough. “Why are you really here, Erik?”

The white-haired man cannot help but smile though he appears hurt otherwise. “Why would you think I had an ulterior motive?”

“Mystique told me a bit about you. Yes, we met. She told me of your absolute and singular support of mutants, so much so that you turned her out when she took the dose of ‘cure’ that was meant for you, the one that suppressed her mutation.”

“A misunderstanding,” Erik tells him. He had not expected the god to have met Mystique.

“Then please…enlighten me.”

Steve looks from one man to the other. Both sit upright and regal. Both have gorgeous accents. Both are sizing each other up, playing a mental game of some sort. But only one is seriously turning him on.

“It was for her own protection,” Erik explains. “Without her powers she was vulnerable, too vulnerable to take with us.”

“You left her on the side of the road. Not very gentlemanly.”

The mutant’s eyes waver then look down. “It is one of the few regrets I have.”

“Regardless, what do you want?”

Erik thinks for a moment. “I have information…information you may find interesting.”

Steve is a little disappointed. “And in return?”

“Nothing,” he tells them. “Consider it an act of good faith, a way to thank you for standing up for mutant rights.”

Loki laughs. “Sorry. It’s just a man with your views would prefer to have Congress pass the Mutant Registration Act.”

“And I still believe it will pass regardless of the Captain’s valiant efforts.”

After considering the response, Loki nods. “I still have a difficult time believing you want nothing in return.”

“Well, perhaps you might do me a favor in the future in return,” Erik admits. “Information only,” he clarifies.

Steve and Loki exchange a look. After which Loki says, “Very well. And what is this interesting information?”

“Victor von Doom is alive,” Erik tells them.

“No. He isn’t,” Steve says.

“He is. And I can tell you where.”

Loki tells them before the mutant can. “A small dilapidated castle in northern Latveria near a tiny village.” He does not look at Steve, but he can feels the blue eyes on him. “Tell me something I don’t know.”

“He’s alive?” Steve asks, his voice small.

Green eyes blink but remain on the mutant. “Yes.”

Erik studies the two men, intrigued by the little drama he’s witnessing.

“But you said…you said you killed him.”

“No, I said others had killed him.” He looks over, eyes dark with memory. “Did you really think I would to let him off so easily? Being turned into sheep and slaughtered for meals was fine for his cabinet, sheep that they were. But him? He deserves so much more.”

Steve scowls. “What did you do?”

“I did nothing. When I saw him trying to slip away, I added a bit of extra magic to alert me when and where he either died or turned back.”

“Well he’s turned back,” Erik tells them.

“Yes, I am aware,” the god says a bit testily. He returns his focus to Steve. “Though I can transform myself for any length of time, transforming others has a limited lifespan. Generally it lasts a day, sometimes three.”

“But?” Steve asks.

“No buts. He turned back into his normal, horrible self. Such a transformation does take quite a bit out of a person. I understand he had to take a few days to recuperate enough to get up. Apparently he thought it advantageous to remain dead.”

“With a little help?” Steve asks pointedly.

Erik smiles at the implication.

“Perhaps,” the god replies vaguely.

This doesn’t make sense. Loki has told Steve that he can’t locate someone easily. “Okay. So how do you know where he is?”

“I was told.”

“By whom?”

“By the person I pay to keep an eye on him. Really, Steve. That should be quite obvious.”

Erik is thoroughly entertained. In a strange way, it almost feels like he’s watching a conversation between Charles and himself.

Steve’s hand balls into a fist, more out of aggravation with himself than with Loki. “Okay. So Doom is alive and hiding out in Latveria.”

“Yes. He’s been there for quite some time.”

“And?” Steve says.

“And he seems to be biding his time, perhaps regaining his strength.”

“And?” he tries again, feeling his anger rising. 

Loki doesn’t understand. “And?”

“And when exactly you were going to tell me?”

Erik looks over at Loki. “He doesn’t seem very happy.”

“Yes. Thank you. I had noticed,” the god scowls.

“When, Loki,” Steve demands.

The god shrugs. “Eventually,” is all he can say.

“Loki, he’s dangerous,” Steve tells him. “And after what you did, you know he’s going to come after you…after us.”

“And I will handle it.”

Erik is amused. “Oh yes. He is certain to handle it.” Both men glare at him now.

“He’s dangerous, Loki.”

“Yes, I know that, Steve. There’s no need to keep repeating it.”

Cap can’t believe this. “After all the shit you took from Reed…Why? Why didn’t you tell us?”

“I didn’t want you to worry.”

“No. You didn’t want me to stop whatever you decided to do to him. So tell me, Loki, what are you planning on doing to him?”

Now it really sounds like Erik and Charles…so long as Erik kept the helmet on.

It’s something Loki has been considering for a long time but has never had a good answer for. He wants the man to suffer. Top of the list is fire then electricity…perhaps both. “I thought taking away his political power was a good start.”

“I could be helpful,” Erik notes. “He wears a suit of metal, does he not? Metal is sort of my specialty,” he says with a smile.

The Trickster looks at the mutant with renewed interest. “Indeed you do.” He leans forward. “Would you be able to crush the suit and break every bone in his body?”

“Loki!”

“It was only a question.” When Steve gives him that look that says he knows better, Loki gives him his innocent one. “Honestly. I was only curious.”

Steve tries so hard not to smile. “Liar.” He turns his attention to Erik. “You want to help me? Don’t start conspiring with Loki without my knowledge.” He turns back to the god. “As for you, you’re going to tell Reed that Doom is still alive.”

The innocence dissolves into petulance complete with eye roll. “He’s not going to believe me.”

“Make him believe you.” He turns his intense focus to Erik. “Any other bits of information you’d care to share?”

“None,” he replies. He is a bit disappointed. But hopefully the god will ignore the Captain’s order and bring him along to deal with Doom.

Steve studies him for a moment. “We’re looking for an assassin who goes by the name Winter Soldier. You hear anything about him?”

“I’m afraid not. Why? What did he do?”

“Nothing,” Steve replies in disappointment. “it’s just that he has a metal arm. Maybe you could locate him that way?”

“Alas no. I cannot distinguish a lamp from a metal arm with my powers,” Erik tells him. “Have you asked Charles?”

Steve shakes his head as he realizes that’s a good suggestion. “Not yet.” He feels Loki’s hand take his. “I’m still mad at you,” he tells his love.

“Of course you are. I would expect nothing less.”

Erik finds himself feeling envious. “I feel I should apologize. I did not mean to cause any strife between you.”

Loki isn’t sure he believes the man, but he nods in acknowledgment. “You will have to do more than apologize to get Mystique to forgive you.”

It is Erik’s turn to nod. “I doubt she would even give me the chance.” He gives a sad smile. Charles and Mystique were his oldest friends, and he was estranged from both.

“It never hurts to try,” Steve says. “And it looks like you miss her a lot. I think if you tried to explain, she’d understand eventually.”

“Is he always so optimistic?” Erik asks Loki.

“For the most part, yes.”

“Charles is the same way. Such faith in humanity. I don’t understand it.”

“Nor I, but I do love it and him.”

“Doesn’t make it any less frustrating when they won’t see reason.” Erik realizes he may have said too much when the two men look at him differently. “I would imagine,” he adds.

“How long were you together?” Steve asks.

“Not long enough,” he admits. “But I’m sure you do not want to hear the sad story of two old men. And I’m sure you’ll have better luck than we did.”

“Well, we aren’t on opposite sides of the same issue,” Steve notes. “I’m sorry it didn’t work out for you.”

“You are very kind…and very handsome. I can see why Loki fell for you.”

Steve blushes at the unexpected compliments. “Uh, thanks?”

Erik nods then rises. “Thank you for your time. Loki, if I can help with your Doom problem, do please let me know.”

As Loki shakes the mutant’s hand, he says, “I thank you for your offer. And I encourage you to seek out Mystique. She will not forgive you right away or even at all, but the act of apologizing will help both of you.”

The mutant leaves after saying a final good-bye to Steve, leaving the two lovers alone in the room.

“I can’t believe you,” Steve says. “How could you let me believe Doom was dead?”

“I did not want you to worry.”

“Damn it, Loki! What do I have to do to get you to trust me?” The hurt on Steve’s face is almost too much punishment for Loki.

“I do trust you. I trust you more than anyone,” he assures his love.

“How can I believe that?”

“How can you not? Steve, please, please understand.”

“I thought…” He shakes his head.

“What? That I had changed?” Fear grips the god’s heart. “Did you want me to change?”

“I want you to trust me.”

“I do.” Loki takes Steve’s hands. “Darling, I do trust you. Do not mistake me not telling you everything with mistrust. I know you don’t tell me everything, and I don’t expect you to.” He offers a small smile. “I told you about Mystique and Ward,” he reminds the Captain.

“Which reminds me, I still need to punish you for Ward.”

“Well, you might as well add my not telling you about Doom to the list of things to punish me for.” Loki starts to wonder, “It will be the good punishment yes?”

Steve gently grabs the back of Loki’s neck. “The good kind,” he assures his love. “But we’re going to have to go to Brooklyn.”

Loki smiles immediately. “Yes, please.”

“Don’t get all happy yet. You don’t know what I have in store.”

He wraps his arms around the soldier’s frame and steps closer. “I know whatever you decide I deserve and will thoroughly enjoy.”

Steve’s fingers rake through the dark hair. He smiles and says, “I probably shouldn’t tell you this, but you looked so hot sitting across from Erik like that, staring him down.”

“Oh, you liked that, did you?”

“Mm-hmm,” Steve replies before beginning to give the god a series of kisses, each one more passionate than the last. He pulls away to breathe. “Maybe we should head over to Brooklyn now.”

Loki nods.

Back in their room, they quickly stick some things in a bag and head out. But as soon as they get to the elevator, it opens, and Thor and Odin step out.

“Fuck,” Loki groans.

“Thor?” Steve asks, unsure what this is about but thinking it probably isn’t good.

“Father is spending the weekend with us,” the God of Thunder says happily.

“With you,” Loki corrects. “We are going to Brooklyn.”

Odin looks down his nose at his younger son. Then he turns to Thor. “I told you he’d react this way.”

Loki shakes his head. He is not going to fall for this. “You come here unannounced and expect us to drop any plans we may have. Is that it? You may be king, Odin, but you are not the king of Midgard.”

“Nor do I claim to be. I only came here at the advice of my personal councilor.”

Steve and Thor exchange a look. This is obviously not going as Thor had hoped. Steve decides to try and help. “Kitten, we can go to Brooklyn later. We should stay. Odin came all this way…”

Loki glares.

Steve purses his lips. He leans in and whispers in Loki’s ear, “Consider this your punishment for not telling me about Doom.” He pulls back and smiles. “Well, Loki? What do you say?”

“Fine,” he replies through gritted teeth. He tries to grab the bag from Steve, but the Captain refuses to let it go.

“I’ll take it back to our room,” the Captain tells him. “Why don’t you help Thor show Odin around.” He looks at the King of Asgard and nods a welcome before heading back to their room.

Loki strides to the couch and plops down. 

“Father,” Thor says, “why don’t we go sit down with Loki? We can decide what we want to do this weekend.”

Odin opts to sit in one of the chairs.

Steve returns just before the elevator opens again. Bruce and Logan step out. “JARVIS said we have a visitor,” the scientist says.

“Uh, yeah,” Steve replies. “Thor, care to do the introductions?”

Thor does so happily. Bruce and Logan are stunned. Odin really does look like Anthony Hopkins. It’s uncanny.

The King of Asgard gives them the smallest of bows. “Ah, yes. Frigga has mentioned you. Where is the one called Clint? She has a special fondness for him.”

Loki gets up and goes to the kitchen as Logan explains that Clint is helping to dismantle his old company’s office. Steve follows him. “Kitten?”

“This isn’t punishment. This is torture.”

Steve pulls him into his arms. “I think you’re being a little overdramatic.”

“It was supposed to be just us,” Loki says, holding him tight.

“He’s your father.”

“He’s the man who stole me and raised me to hate my people. That is not a father.”

“It’s just a couple of days.”

“You were supposed to punish me.”

Steve can’t help but smile at that. “I am punishing you by making you stay. And I will still punish you in the good way. You’ll just have to wait a little longer. Let that imagination of yours wonder just how I’ll do it.”

That brings about a skip in the god’s heartbeat and a lopsided smile. “I love you.”

“I love you back…even when you withhold important pieces of information.” He kisses Loki’s temple. “Come on. Time to go back.”

Bruce is telling Odin about the Statue of Liberty. “You can actually go up into her crown.”

“Why would you want to do that?” Odin wonders.

“To see the view,” Bruce explains, hesitation in his voice.

Steve holding Loki’s hand goes and sits in the other chair. He pulls his lover into his lap, and wraps his arms around him protectively. “Was there somewhere in particular you wanted to go or something you wanted to see?” he asks the King.

Odin shrugs and looks over at Thor. Thor gives a small smile and says he thought they might go to one of the baseball games. “And I wish him to ride the subway. It is most astonishing.”

Logan looks at the King and tells Thor he doesn’t think Odin likes the idea. “Maybe try the Natural History Museum.”

“We could go to Central Park,” Steve suggests. “Or Coney Island. You might like the beach.”

“We have beaches on Asgard,” Odin informs him.

“Not like these, Father,” Thor tells him.

Loki watches Odin from his seat on Steve’s lap. “You should cook for him, Thor. You and Logan. We can have a bar-b-que by the pool.”

Logan nods. “Sure. Why not.”

Thor seems less inclined. And when Odin asks if Thor cooks now, Loki thinks he understands why.

Odin looks at Steve who appears to be the one in charge. “Thor tells me of something called The Basement.”

“Yes. It’s a place where we can go train.”

Bruce adds, “The X-Men first designed and created one. We based ours on theirs, but only because your son convinced them to share.”

Logan clarifies, “That would be the one giving Steve a lap dance, not the one thinking about a certain mutant.”

Mutant. That reminds Steve of Erik’s visit and the revelation that came out of it. As soon as Bruce is finished describing The Basement to Odin, Cap says, “Hey, uh, Loki has news. JARVIS, could you please get Tony and the other Avengers on the line? Video if possible.”

Everyone looks expectantly at Loki, who isn’t sure what the news is. 

“One moment, Sir,” JARVIES replies, causing Odin to tense and look around for the voice’s source. Bruce gives a brief explanation about the A.I.

Tony, Sam, Clint, and Natasha suddenly appear as three boxes on the television screen. Rhodey is in an important meeting and cannot be disturbed.

“Oh, hey, Odin,” Tony says. “Are you why we’re assembling? Is there trouble in Asgard?”

“No,” the King replies. “Apparently Loki has done something…again.”

The God of Mischief scowls. He points to the screen. “That one with the woman is Clint. Adopt him and leave me be.”

Clint doesn’t like the sound of that. “Hey, uh, as much as I’d like to be a Prince, I don’t think I’m cut out for it. Besides, I like Earth.”

Sam wonders, “So why are we virtually assembling?”

“Loki has news,” Steve says.

The god looks at his love in confusion. After a whispered prompt from Steve, he says, “Oh, right. Victor von Doom is alive.”

No one says anything for a moment. Then Tony breaks into a smile and says, “Ha ha. Very funny. Now what is it really.”

“Victor von Doom is alive,” Loki repeats. “He’s living in a run-down castle in northern Latveria.”

Everyone but Odin looks apprehensive. 

“How do you know?” Natasha asks. “I thought you were pretty damn sure he had been eaten.”

“I’ve always known. I let him escape. Now he’s hiding out in Latveria.”

“But how do you know?” Tony asks. “I thought you couldn’t locate people.”

Loki sighs. He’s already tired of answering this question. “I can’t. I hired someone to keep an eye on him.” He gets out his phone and messes with it for a moment. “I’m putting pictures of him in my Dropbox. JARVIS?”

“Putting them on the screen now, Sir,” the A.I. responds.

And there he is. Victor von Doom definitely looks alive.

“Why?” Tony asks.

“So he can fuck with him,” Clint answers, remembering why he hated Loki.

“Could be another reason,” Sam notes.

“It isn’t,” Loki confirms. “Surely none of you are surprised.”

“That Victor is alive? Yes,” Tony says. “That you knew about it the whole damn time? No.”

Steve tells them, “We need to figure out our next move.”

Logan says, “Don’t know if I get a vote, but I say let Loki have ‘im.” He ignores the look of surprise and disappointment that Bruce is giving him.

“Does Reed know?” Tony asks.

Steve explains that Loki is going to tell him later. Bruce thinks they should get the Fantastic Four’s input before doing anything. He was their friend after all. Tony agrees. 

“You don’t think Reed is going to be too lenient?” Natasha asks.

“Maybe, but we need to at least include them in the discussions,” Bruce says.

“Sam?” Steve asks.

The man thinks for a while. “It’s hard to say. His crimes were done either on Hydra Island or Latveria.”

“What about the Doombots?” Clint asks. It was the first time he had seen Loki after the Battle of New York, and it was burned into his memory.

Tony reminds them that Doctor Doom said that the Doombots had malfunctioned. “And not wanting to cause an international incident, the government let it slide.”

“Or because they were in cahoots with Hydra,” the archer says.

“We were created to stop immediate threats,” Steve reminds them. “This isn’t that. The problem is that this could turn into that.” He takes a breath. “Thor, you’ve been awfully quiet.”

“I remember what Doom did to Loki. I would have killed him then without a moment of hesitation.” He looks at his brother. “I say let the God of Mischief do his work.”

Steve doesn’t like that answer. Instead he decides, “We’ll discuss it with the Fantastic Four, maybe bring in T’Challa for the international perspective. But at this point, I’m thinking we leak it to the press and let the world’s leaders handle it.”

“That it?” Tony asks.

“Yeah,” Steve replies.

Logan speaks up. “Hey, we’re havin’ bar-b-que tonight. Sam, you’re welcome to come up and join us if ya want.”

“Sounds great, but I’ve got a date. Maybe next time.”

“Tasha?”

“We’ll be there.”

“I hate all of you,” Tony tells them from California, the jealousy clear in his scowl.

xxx

Steve sends a text.

A moment later Bruce gets a text. Then he suggests Thor take Odin to buy the meat and some vegetables while he and Logan prepare the grill. “You can show your father some of the city.”

Loki is glad to see everyone go. “Do I have you to thank for that?” he asks Steve.

“Maybe.”

“I suppose I’m meant to use this time to go speak with Reed.”

“Nope. You’re supposed to go to our room, get naked, and lie on our bed.” He gives a small smile. “We don’t have a lot of time. You should probably go now.”

Loki gets up immediately.

Steve walks into their bedroom just as the god is taking off his pants. He gets a black cloth and ties it around Loki’s mouth like a gag. “Hands and knees,” he says as he grabs something from a drawer and goes to the bathroom.

The anticipation is thrilling and infuriating. But then the artist walks out of the bathroom wearing the lacy blue panties Bruce and Logan got them. There is black eyeliner around his eyes and red lipstick on his lips.

The god immediately changes the headboard into a mirror. Whatever is about to happen, he wants to see it.

Digging through their bag of toys, Steve pulls out the paddle. He whacks it against his hand then smiles at Loki.

Loki barely has time to clench his ass before the first strike.

Neither man says anything. The only sound is breathing and the grunting that comes after the slap of each hit.

Hands grab at the comforter beneath. Muscles tense for each strike, relax, and tense again. The rest of the world falls away, and it is only them and the pain and the love.

Steve pretends to hit, causing Loki to tense even more. Eventually, though, the hit does come, cleansing and powerful, causing the god’s blood to flow to his cock as he hungrily watches the blond with the intense blue eyes, eyes that match the lace panties that even now are bulging beautifully.

But then there is only reverberating pain. The hits that had come with every second or third breath stop completely. They stare at each other through the mirror. Loki’s ass still burns from the prior strikes and from keeping it clenched. Finally, he relaxes.

WHAP!

Loki lets out a sharp moan, tears forming in his eyes from the pain. It feels amazing.

Steve rubs his hand over Loki’s lower back. “Good Kitten. That’s my good Kitten.”

He relaxes again and gets another hit from the paddle. This moan is longer.

“That’s my Kitten. Sing for me.” Steve swings the paddle again.

Loki groans and places a palm against the mirror. He tries to say ‘please’, but it comes out sounding like just another moan. He reaches behind to where Steve stands. His hand is slapped away. He gets another hit for that.

Pre-come drips onto the bed as Loki’s body writhes from the pain.

“Ready to be fucked, Kitten?”

The god nods enthusiastically.

“And do you think you deserve it?”

Green eyes become fearful as they look to the Captain.

“Do you think you deserve this?” Steve asks as his hand goes into the panties and caresses his own cock.

Loki shakes his head slowly.

Steve throws the paddle into the bag. “Silly Kitten, of course you deserve it. I wouldn’t give it to you if you didn’t.” He gets the lubricant, stepping out of his panties as he returns to his place behind Loki. He climbs onto the bed and readies his cock. 

One finger stroking softly, relaxing the muscles, getting the god comfortable with the intrusion.

Two fingers widening and stretching, preparing for what’s to come.

Spreading Loki’s ass with one hand and lining himself up with the other, he slowly pushes in as their eyes never leave each other.

He grabs Loki’s hips.

The first thrusts are quick but spaced apart, pausing only when he’s completely sheathed.

He grips harder, intent on leaving bruises.

He thrusts deeper, imagining himself impaling the god on his cock.

Loki closes his eyes, lost in the sensations of Steve.

“Look at me.” When the god complies, the soldier demands to know, “That feel good?”

He nods as moans continue to escape. And then Steve brushes against his prostate, causing him to howl as his spine arches and bends.

“You like that, Kitten?” He’s answered by Loki enthusiastically meeting his thrusts. “You’re so beautiful. So so beautiful.” His mouth opens as he watches the god whose eyes hold the lust he feels. He’s getting closer, the feel of Loki all around him pushing him further to the edge.

Loki is in ecstasy – the pain, the pleasure, the coming release, those blue eyes who want him so completely, the parted lips that he so wants to claim.

Steve pulls out, pushes Loki onto his back, and rips off the gag. Then he’s back inside his lover, watching the green eyes to know when he’s found the perfect spot again. Loki’s entire body tells him when it happens.

The god tries to pull Steve closer. His legs wrap around the slim waist. His cock rubs against the taught stomach. “I love you back,” Loki breathes. He throws his head back in a choking moan as his body convulses, semen coating their skin. He feels Steve thrusting harder, feels teeth bite down on his neck, feels the warm spurt of seed being driven inside him.

They hold each other tight as they ride their orgasms until they finally relax against each other.

“Thank you,” Loki sighs.

Steve kisses the neck where he so recently bit. “You’re welcome.” His hand gently rubs Loki’s ass. “So I guess it’s safe to say you’re okay?”

“Yes. More than okay.”

“Good. Then we should probably put our clothes back on and join the others.”

Loki groans. “I was okay.”

Steve gently pushes the dark hair out of the god’s face. “Have faith.”

“That’s what I have you for.”

“It’s just a few days.”

“Do you know that? I don’t recall him saying how long he’d be.”

Steve gives him an empathetic smile. “You don’t have to be alone with him if you don’t want to. I’ll be there the entire time.”

Loki reaches up and runs his fingers over the artist’s lips. “Promise?”

“I promise…barring any unforeseen circumstances.”

The Trickster sticks out his tongue.

Steve laughs and kisses him. “Come on, Kitten. We should go before your father starts searching for us. I’d really like to not add to the number of your family members who have walked in on us naked and in bed.”

“But you’re so lovely when you’re naked and in bed.”

“So are you, but I’d rather not share that if it’s all the same to you.” He gives Loki another kiss then slowly, hesitantly gets up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh this chapter did not want to get written. It fought with me and only came in fits and spurts usually while I was driving or otherwise occupied. Anyway, it’s here. Not my best but at least done.
> 
> Drunk Thor & Loki were for skydancer2000 (ff) who wanted them at Pepper’s party. I decided to put them here instead. And that led into Loki and Tony teasing each other as requested by darkmoonlady (ff) to see who would flinch first. Then we had angry drunk Loki for Haighs (ff). And that finally ended in Loki’s drunk vlog for Rhyme2Rhapsody (ff).
> 
> It was skydancer2000 who helped me realize that Loki knew Doom was still alive and biding his time, making Doom assume he was safe. It’s hard to pull one over on Loki.
> 
> Lots of people wanted Odin to visit, and so he has. We will have more fun with him next chapter.
> 
> The paddling was for rhetoricai (ff) who thought the crop, paddle, and whip had been getting dusty. Oh, and, rhetoricai, the answer to your question asking if Vali and Fenrir will appear in this story is ‘Yes but not till much later’.
> 
> Thank you all for reading. Hopefully next chapter will be more cooperative. Have a wonderful day. Until next time…


	131. To Read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin is visiting Thor and Loki.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Logan & Bruce, Clint & Natasha, Thor & Storm, Deadpool & Spider-Man (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Oral Sex (69)

Thor and Odin walk out into the sunshine in full Midgardian armor. Since this is New York, only about a fifth of the people who see them react in any way. And only a couple of people notice the two huge black ravens flying overhead.

“I thought Comic Con wasn’t until next month,” someone says to their companion.

“It isn’t. I’ve got tickets.”

Odin looks at his son. “Perhaps something less conspicuous.” A gold shimmer changes their clothes to dark slacks and dress shirts – red for Thor, white for Odin. The gold eyepatch is now black leather. And the King also wears a wide-brimmed hat that makes him look like a one-eyed Walt Whitman. “I would hate to ruin my reputation as a Wanderer.” He looks at his son and smiles. It has been a long time since he last wandered the realms. This brief taste makes him realize how much he’s missed it. “Now, where are we to fell the beast?”

Thor chuckles as he leads the way down the street. “No, Father. They do not hunt their meat here. Well, some do, but not here. We will go to a butcher.”

“Well, that is a bit disappointing but it is always best to do as the local population does.”

They are walking past a couple when the woman looks up and says, “OH MY GOD! You’re Anthony Hopkins! Honey, look. It’s Anthony Hopkins!”

Odin looks to Thor for an explanation.

Thor turns to the woman. “I am afraid you are mistaken. This is not the actor. This is Odin, King of Asgard.”

“Shut the front door. You’re Thor aren’t you. Well butter my butt and call me a biscuit.”

“I told ya we might see an Avenger,” her companion says. “Mr. Thor, my name is Charlie Dukes. This is my wife Luanne. It’s a real pleasure, Sir.” He shakes Thor’s hand. “And you must be Odin. We heard tell by Loki that you were the spittin’ image of Anthony Hopkins, and boy howdy was he tellin’ the truth. It’s an honor.”

A few people stop and stare as Thor smiles brightly. “The pleasure is mine, Mr. and Mrs. Dukes,” the God of Thunder tells them. “You know my brother?”

“We like to watch his videos,” Luanne says. “His last one was a doozy but kinda sad, you know?” Her voice fills with empathy. “I know he tried to destroy New York and all, but you can’t help feeling a little sorry for ‘im.” She gives Odin a small scowl. “Anyway, would you mind terrible if we got a picture of you? My momma is gonna have a conniption fit when she sees it.”

Thor agrees as more people begin to gather. They take pictures with a few others as Odin gradually warms to the reception. Only after everyone who wishes a moment with them gets one do they continue on their mission for meat and vegetables.

“It is good to know your glory is recognized here, too, Thor. Though I do prefer to travel incognito.”

Thor smiles at his father. “Considering you look exactly like one of their famous actors, I think you will find that difficult.”

They go into the butcher shop and wait to be served. “What manner of beast are we getting?” Odin wonders.

“It is called a cow,” Thor explains.

“Cow,” he repeats. “It sounds rotund.”

Sam the butcher laughs. “The good ones are,” he says. “You must be Thor’s father. You’ve got the same eyes…eye. You know what I mean. You got a good kid there. He’s a good customer. Always polite. And the ladies love ‘im. Hell, my cousin Jordan loves ‘im, too.” He winks at the God of Thunder.

“I am most proud of Thor,” Odin assures the man.

He turns to the son. “So, ya want the usual mix of top loin and tenderloin?”

“Actually, I think today we’ll do three cuts of tenderized flank steak and a dozen links of bratwurst if you have it.”

“You want it, you got it,” Sam says. He gets to work filling Thor’s order.

“Thank you, Sam.”

The butcher notes, “So we haven’t had any sightings of Iron Man for a while. Tony doin’ okay?”

“He is in California taking care of a friend.”

They discuss the Avengers for a while. Sam asks about Hydra. He heard about it on the news. “Gotta say, I kinda wish there was footage of all you guys workin’ together.” He hands Thor the bags of meat and wishes him a nice day.

Next stop is the grocer’s for zucchini, onion, mushrooms, and bell peppers.

“Why so many colors?” Odin asks as he looks between the yellow and red peppers in his hands.

“They are different varieties with different flavors. We will get the green and red ones.” Thor goes on to tell his father about the different varieties of fruits and vegetables and how they compare to the ones on Asgard.

They return to the tower and head first to the Avengers floor to put away the food. Thor makes quick work of the meat by creating a marinade. And though Odin is not keen to help, Thor makes him. The cook then sets the flank steak into the homemade marinade before putting it all into the refrigerator. Afterwards they take the elevator to the pool where the others are.

On the pool floor, Thor grabs a few beers from the interior refrigerator before starting towards the doors that will lead them outside.

Odin stops Thor with a hand on his shoulder before they get outside. His eyes are on Loki.

Loki has just come out of the pool and is drying himself. He is laughing genuinely, a large smile on his face, his tongue sticking out just a little, just enough to make Steve want to kiss him. In their mirth, their mouths remain open, creating a kiss of teeth as much as of lips. Steve turns back to face Logan and gets hugged from behind, light kisses trailing up his neck. The blond turns back around, a look of surprise and annoyance on his face. Loki pouts innocently. That gets Steve smiling again, planting a light kiss on the god’s lips. The next kiss is more serious, more comforting.

“Loki looks happy,” Odin says.

“Loki is happy,” Thor replies.

The Trickster looks up and scowls suddenly. He gestures towards whatever he saw that soured his mood.

“Muninn,” Odin realizes when the large raven lands on the edge of the pool. “I don’t know why you insisted on making me come here. Loki obviously doesn’t want to see me.”

“Perhaps if we had given him fair warning,” Thor points out.

“He would only have found an excuse to be away.”

“As opposed to feeling as though he was tricked into spending time with you.”

“He would not have agreed otherwise.”

“You could have at least given him the chance.”

Odin turns to Thor. “You said I should come and try to make amends with him.”

“I didn’t mean right at that moment. Father, you of all people know Loki would prefer to know of things beforehand.”

“Aye. So he can plan. I did not wish him to plan.” He looks back towards Loki and sees the dark-haired god staring right at him through the window, no smile on the man’s face. Odin finds it rather disconcerting.

“Come, Father. Let us join them.” Thor leads the way outside.

Steve and Bruce meet them halfway and take a couple of the beers as Loki continues to stare at Odin.

“Nice hat,” Loki says. “And as usual Muninn leads while Huginn is nowhere to be found.” It is a subtle insult but one the Trickster knows will sting, which is why Thor is giving him a very disappointed look.

“Your mother would laugh at that,” Odin tells him.

“My mother would know that it’s true.”

Steve works through it. “Huginn is thought. Muninn is…” He tries to remember.

“Memory,” Bruce fills in.

“No. It’s desire,” Steve remembers. He and Bruce exchange a look when Thor confirms it. “Oh.” He thinks about Loki’s statement a little more. “Oh.”

Logan shrugs as he takes the beer from Bruce. “So what kinda meat did ya get?” He nods in appreciation as Thor tells him. “And how’s Sam doin’?”

“Well,” Thor tells him. “Do you think we have enough beer?”

“Well, Loki said he isn’t drinkin’. So it kinda depends on you and the King. If you’re worried, text Clint. Have him pick up a couple of six-packs on the way here.”

Thor pulls out his phone and sends the message.

Huginn makes his appearance and lands on Odin’s arm. Between that and the hat and the clothes, he looks less like a king and more like an eccentric old man.

Loki looks at him and has to fight the urge to care. “Shouldn’t one of them be on Asgard?”

“It’s nice to see you are still concerned for your home.”

“This is my home now.” A touch on his arm pulls him out of the conversation. It’s Steve who asks him for some more water. Loki nods and leaves, going inside with Steve’s cup to get him a refill.

Steve gives Odin an awkward smile. “Animal familiars are more closely identified with witches here.”

“On Earth,” Bruce clarifies. “Midgard.”

Odin nods. His eye looks to Steve. “Witches?”

“Uh…Kind of a warped view of followers of Wicca. They supposedly made pacts with the Devil to get powers, magical powers. Usually women, they were thought to have familiars that usually took the shape of cats or owls or things.”

Odin’s response is to tell Steve, “Lucifer would never bother making that sort of deal himself. He’d have one of his crossroads demons do it.”

Steve isn’t sure how to react to that. “O-kay.”

“They weren’t actual witches,” Logan says. “Well, maybe some of ‘em wanted to be. But most of the people they burned were innocent.”

“Were you there?” Steve asks.

Logan looks at him as though he’s crazy. “I ain’t that old, Cap.”

“Right. Sorry.”

Thor asks if anyone needs a refill or chips or anything. Logan and Odin both need beer. And if there is anything for the ravens, that would be good, too. Running into Loki on his way in, Thor asks for his help in finding feed. Loki hands Steve the water and departs again with his brother.

Steve invites Odin to sit. The ravens fly off as he does. “Do they always travel with you?” Cap wonders.

“Yes, at least one. The other will usually remain on Asgard to keep me abreast of anything that may come up. I’ll send Huginn back soon for that very purpose.”

“Huginn – thought. So your desire remains here?”

“Don’t read too much into their names, boy.”

Steve bristles at the term ‘boy’. “You know, it wouldn’t hurt you to be nice.”

Odin looks the soldier over. He nods, looking apologetic. “You are correct. I’m sorry.” He tries to explain that the names have lost some of their significance over the years. “But yes, my thoughts are with Asgard while my desire to reunite with my sons is here.”

Bruce has to ask. “How does it work? Do you have some form of telepathic connection to them? Can you do it with any animal, or is it just the ravens?”

Odin chuckles. “You Midgardians always so full of questions. You are all too curious for your own good.”

“Maybe so,” Bruce acknowledges. Calmly, he points out, “Or maybe you just like pretending your power is divine when it’s really quantum mechanics, astrophysics, or any number of scientific disciplines.”

Logan smiles. He does so love seeing Bruce being all gung-ho science guy.

The King replies, “Or maybe we would prefer that you not reverse engineer Asgardian technology and make yourselves the target of other worlds.”

“Father is correct,” Thor says, he and Loki having just returned. “If not for the Tesseract, Thanos and the Chitauri would not have targeted Earth.” 

“And who decided to hide it here?” Loki asks as he feeds the ravens. He sits next to his love and takes his hand.

“Not our best idea,” Odin admits. “Still it was safe for a few thousand years.”

Thor looks pensive. “Perhaps we should have moved it every thousand years.”

“Doesn’t matter now that it’s safe and sound in Asgard,” Loki notes. It’s hard to tell if he’s being sarcastic or not.

“So, Odin,” Steve says, “I understand you were actually quite the trickster yourself in your younger years. Or did our stories get that wrong?”

“That depends. What do your stories say?”

Steve explains that the myths consider Odin and Tyr as the two ruling-gods. Tyr represents power through law and order, discipline, strength. “But they say you represent it through secrecy, manipulation. Kind of made me wonder if they had it backwards. Tyr seemed much more manipulative to me than you.”

Thor shakes his head. “Growing up, I remember Tyr very much being straightforward and forthright.”

“Balance,” Loki tells them. “As Odin became more stringent, Tyr had to become more deceptive.”

“Yin and Yang,” Logan says.

“Electrons and protrons,” Bruce adds.

“Thor and Loki,” Steve realizes. “That’s why Tyr keeps saying they’re better together.”

“And so they always have been,” Odin notes.

Steve continues, “So until recently, you were actually more like Loki. So what changed?”

“Baldur’s murder,” Thor says quietly. “It changed everything.”

“Not quite everything,” Loki counters. “My lips were sewn before Balder’s death.”

Odin practically snarls, “Your lips were sewn because you thought yourself too clever. Had I not sewn your mouth shut, the dwarves would have demanded your head.”

“They _were_ demanding my head. They simply couldn’t take it.”

“Your life then. They would have demanded your life. I was trying to save you. I did save you.”

“I did not need saving,” Loki tells him. “I was doing just fine on my own.”

“No, Loki, you weren’t,” Odin replies almost gently. “You were playing a very dangerous game with very dangerous people. Several of them would not have cared about the little loophole you gave yourself. They would have severed your neck without a moment’s hesitation.”

“Am I supposed to be grateful to you?”

“Brother,” Thor admonishes softly. “Father. This is all in the past. Let us make amends and start fresh.”

Loki just shakes his head as he looks off towards the skyscrapers around the tower.

“Can never start fresh, Thor,” Logan says. “Best you can hope for is to put it behind you and move on. Forgive if you can…yourself if not the other person.” He gets up. “I’m goin’ for a dip.” He walks to the pool and dives in, making Bruce happy that he insisted Logan wear swimming trunks.

“Is Clint bringing more beer?” Loki asks his brother. When Thor nods, he says, “Good,” and goes to get himself one.

“It’s going to take time,” Steve tells Odin.

The All-Father studies his son’s lover. “You wish to see us reconciled?”

“I wish to see Loki happy.” Steve meets Odin’s gaze.

“Maybe we should eat something?” Bruce suggests. It’s just after noon, and the bar-b-que is for tonight. “Loki and I can go get something.”

“Go get something from where?” Loki asks then takes a drink from the bottle he’s holding.

“Deli or pizza,” Bruce offers.

“Pizza,” Thor says. “You will enjoy pizza, Father.”

Loki complains about just having gotten his beer but ends up giving it to Thor. On the elevator ride to the Avengers floor, he asks Bruce why him.

“Because I wanted you to know that if you don’t want to spend time with your father I’ll help you.”

“Why?”

“You know why.”

Loki nods. “If it were you…?”

“I’d want him to see that I survived, that I grew up to be a better man than he was.”

“And if you didn’t?” The god’s voice is small, and he’s thankful that the elevator door opens at this moment.

They head down the hall to their rooms to change. “Loki, I’ve seen you with your kids. You’d never hurt them the way Odin hurt you.”

“No. I just abandoned them.” He looks lost.

“To protect them,” Bruce reminds him. “That’s what fathers are supposed to do.”

Loki nods and gives a small smile. “I’d hug you if I thought –“ He’s pulled into a hug before he finishes the sentence. His arms wrap around the scientist. “You’re a good man, Bruce. You’d make an excellent father…even if your other half did fling me around and nearly kill me.”

They push away from each other, nod, and go into their bedrooms to change.

xxx

“Freakin’ Asgardians,” Clint murmurs when he gets Thor’s text. “Two 6-packs. Like that’s gonna be enough for Poppa Odin and the dysfunctional Hardy Boys.”

“Hardy Boys?” Natasha questions with a raised eyebrow.

“You come up with a better reference,” he challenges.

“Cain and Abel,” she says with a smile.

A former agent comes up with a Marine at his elbow. “Sir, the Corporal says she needs access to the weapons vault.”

Clint’s brow furrows in confusion. “She already has access. It’s totally unlocked and looted from what I remember.” And he would know since he’s the one that looted it…for Coulson. Not that he was going to tell the Corporal that.

“The other vault,” the Corporal says. “The one by Fury’s office.”

That vault was secret. No one was supposed to know about that vault. And then Clint remembers that S.H.I.E.L.D. has no secrets anymore. Well, maybe a few. Clint and Natasha exchange a look. “Uh, yeah, sure,” he says. “Let me just, uh…There was a special code you had to enter.”

Natasha turns to him. “I’m going to go help with the equipment in the science labs.”

“Yeah. You do that.” He makes a face like he is concentrating really hard. “Sorry. My brain hasn’t been working as well ever since Loki decided to take it over.”

The Corporal does not seem to care. “Can we at least head over to the vault? Maybe seeing the keypad will refresh your memory.”

Clint smiles at her. “That is an amazing idea. But I guess that’s why they made you Corporal, eh, Corporal?”

She gives him a half smile, thinking he’s kind of cute in a scruffy sort of way. She’s usually not attracted to scruffy. “They also made me Corporal because I can beat the shit out of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents like you. Would you like a demonstration?”

He isn’t sure if she’s flirting with him or not. Either way, he’s glad Natasha isn’t here to witness it. “You know what? That is a very kind offer, but I’m sure we’re both very busy.” He looks over her shoulder. “Ng! What the hell are you doing?” Clint strides by the Corporal and heads straight for the young agent…former agent.

Former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Sue Ng isn’t doing anything. “I…I…I’m just trying to box up some personal effects.”

“Personal effects?” Clint asks in disbelief. He whispers, “Just go with it.” Then he yells, “Personal effects?!”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Is this a personal effect?” he asks, reaching down, grabbing the first thing his hand touches, and pulling it up.

“Uh, yeah,” Sue says.

Clint looks at the thing in his hand. It’s a white t-shirt with purple letters. Closing his eyes and hoping it isn’t what he thinks it is, he takes a breath. Then he repositions the shirt so that the shoulders are in each of his hands and holds it up.

HAWKEYE CAW CAW

“Oh look,” the Corporal says behind him. “S.H.I.E.L.D. had Avengers groupies.”

“I’m not a groupie,” Sue Ng replies sharply as she takes back the t-shirt. “Part of the money goes to charity.”

The Corporal turns to Hawkeye. “You’re stalling.”

Clint shrugs. “Thought it was mine. Honest mistake.”

“It’s at least three sizes to small for you and a girl’s cut,” the Marine points out.

“Which is how I know it isn’t mine. Duh.”

“You’re stalling,” she says again.

“Whatever. This way please, ma’am.”

They head up to the floor where the secondary vault is. Clint sure as shit hopes Natasha had enough time to clear it of some of the more dangerous weapons. He texts her from the elevator ‘Don’t let me forget the beer’. He hopes she understands. With the Corporal reading over his shoulder, he can’t risk sending anything else.

The return message comes as soon as they step off the elevator – ‘K’.

When they get to the vault, Clint still makes a show of trying to remember the combination. The Corporal gets more and more agitated with each passing moment. 

“Now, Barton!”

“Don’t get your panties in a bunch. Just give me one…more…There.” The door opens. Clint steps aside. “After you.”

The Corporal walks in like she owns the place. Which considering the circumstances, she probably does. Or at least the US Government does. And true to form the government begins to take all of the weaponry inside.

“Okay, well, I guess you don’t need me for this,” Clint says. “So…”

“Hmm?” The Corporal looks at him. “Oh, yeah, bye.”

Clint rolls his eyes and leaves. Natasha is waiting for him when he gets off the elevator. “So where did you put them?”

“Your trunk.”

“Right. ‘Cause there’s no way that will backfire.”

She playfully bumps up against him. “Don’t be such a Debbie Downer.”

He looks at her in surprise. “Debbie Downer? You’ve been hanging around Steve too long.”

“Jealous?”

“I would be if they weren’t fucking like rabbits all the time.”

“And you know this how?” Natasha asks. When Clint tells her that they always go to their room early, she says, “They read together.” Off his look she explains further. “Loki reads to Steve.”

“Well that’s girly.”

“No. It’s sweet.”

Clint grins. “If you want, I can go find some erotica online and read that to you.” She gives him a look that clearly says not to. “Or I could tie you up and tease you with a feather.”

“Now that is a much better idea. Now remind me again why you didn’t give Coulson the weapons in that vault with the others?”

“Forgot. Hey, a lot of shit was going down. It slipped my mind.”

Sue Ng comes up to Clint with her t-shirt and a Sharpie. “Agent Barton? Would you mind signing my t-shirt?”

“You gonna sell it on e-bay?”

“No, Sir. I’m going to frame it and hang it on my wall.”

“Seriously?” Natasha asks.

“Uh-huh.”

“See?” Clint tells Natasha with a smile. “You should feel special you get to sleep with me.”

She walks away, leaving him to sign Ng’s t-shirt.

xxx

Loki and Logan are preparing the vegetables for the grill as Thor does the final preparations for the meat. Odin walks in. “I never thought I would live to see my sons cooking while not on campaign or a hunting trip.”

Logan continues skewering the vegetables as he says, “Thor’s a damn fine cook. And Loki’s a heck of a helper.”

“It is just not generally something a member of our class would do,” Odin explains. “I look forward to tasting it.”

Thor adds, “Loki is an excellent cook as well. He and I have made several dishes together.”

“Did Mother not tell you of Thor’s culinary skills?” Loki asks Odin.

“She failed to mention it.”

“Interesting.” The Trickster begins to wash the knives they used on the veggies.

“Meaning?”

Loki shrugs. “No reason…other than that I find it interesting.” He knows that answer will drive Odin nuts. The thought makes him smile.

It is a game Thor knows well. He’s seen Loki and Odin play this same game against each other at various times in their lives. The last thing they need is to fall back into old habits. “Father, would you help me and Logan carry the food back to the pool area?”

There is a pause before Odin nods. A pan with the marinated flank steak and the links of bratwurst is put into his hands. Logan carries the pan with the veggies. Thor carries up all of his bar-b-que gear. Loki is left to clean the kitchen.

Steve knocks on the counter. “Everything okay?” He stands behind Loki at the sink and wraps his arms around the god. “I love you.”

“I love you back,” he replies, leaning against the strong chest. “I’d love you even more if we could go to Brooklyn.”

Arms tighten around the slim body. “It’ll all go by before you know it.” Steve kisses the shoulder in front of him. “We’ll have dinner with everyone tonight, the baseball game tomorrow, dinner in Chinatown.”

“That’s our place.”

“I know.” Steve rests his head on Loki’s shoulder. “I want him to see you out in the world. I want him to see how much you don’t need him, how much better off you are without him.”

Loki shuts off the water. There’s so much he wants to say, but he can’t seem to say any of it. He turns around and pulls Steve into a kiss.

“What was that for?”

“For being you. For loving me. For knowing what I need before I do.”

“That’s my job, Kitten.” He caresses Loki’s cheek. “I love my job.” Steve places a gentle kiss against his love’s lips.

“Jesus. Like friggin’ rabbits,” Clint complains when he comes in with the beer.

Steve breaks the kiss to look at the archer. “That’s right. We were just about to dry hump each other, but then you had to show up and ruin everything. Now go take that beer to the pool so I can screw my boyfriend.”

Clint chuckles. “When did you get to be such a comedian?”

“Who’s being funny?” Steve asks and starts to unfasten his pants. He turns to Loki. “Undress and assume the position.”

“Yes, Sir,” Loki says and removes his shirt.

“Aw shit. You guys suck.”

Loki smiles. “Not yet but I fully intend to.”

Clint glares at them. He decides to call their bluff. “Like you’d have sex in front of me.”

“We have before,” Loki points out.

Steve takes off his shirt while Loki starts removing his pants. But it’s only after the god pushes his pants down that Clint leaves with a grunt of disgust.

“All right, Kitten. You can put your pants back on,” Steve says.

The god looks heartbroken, though he is not surprised. “So no sex?”

“And risk having someone walk in on us? I think not.” Steve puts on his shirt.

“We could go to our room…or The Basement,” Loki offers as he lifts his pants.

Steve looks at him in disbelief. “We just had sex this morning.”

“And?”

“And contrary to what Clint said, we are not like rabbits.”

Loki cups Steve’s cheek. “More’s the pity.”

xxx

Odin is impressed. The meal is absolutely delicious. He eats three helpings. “Well done, Thor,” he says loudly as they sit at the table Loki created so that they could eat near the pool. “Now I know why your mother didn’t mention this. She wanted to keep your food all to herself.” He smiles, his eye dancing with mirth.

“Thank you, Father.”

Loki stares intently at his plate as he finishes. He can feel the sliver of jealousy beginning to grow inside him and chastises himself for it. He does not need Odin’s approval. He does not want it. Does he? How pathetic he is if he does. A reassuring hand begins to trace circles over his back. Looking over, he’s met by kind blue eyes and a reassuring smile.

Steve turns to Odin. “How is Frigga?”

“Well,” Odin answers. “She, Hel, and Thrud were supposed to spend the day together.” He turns to Thor. “Thrud continues to impress on the practice grounds. She will make quite the warrior, just like her parents.”

“Is she keepin’ in touch with Ben?” Logan asks.

“Ben?” Odin questions.

Bruce explains how Ben is a member of the Fantastic Four. “They met at a pool party we had. They seemed to hit it off really well.”

“Another Midgardian,” the King notes. “I was hoping she’d show an interest in one of the warriors she practices with.”

Natasha is intrigued by Odin’s reaction. “You can’t be surprised though.”

“I am actually. I did not think she of all people would find a Midgardian interesting.”

“Oh?” Clint asks, “And why is that? I mean, we’re pretty interesting. Even Frigga thinks so.”

“I’m sure you are. But Thrud was a Valkyrie. I did not think even an interesting Midgardian could hold her interest.”

Natasha theorizes, “Perhaps it’s because the men here are not like the uber-masculine warrior types she had to hang around with all the time. She probably found Ben refreshing.”

Loki says, “If it helps, Ben looks like a big orange rock. He isn’t exactly a normal Midgardian.”

“Orange rock,” Odin repeats slowly.

Steve asks about Asgard in an effort to change the subject. “Frigga invited us on a hunting trip. Right, Clint?”

“Yeah. She’s awesome,” the archer says with a kooky grin. He’s not sure if he could have gotten through the whole S.H.I.E.L.D. in Hydra thing if it hadn’t been for her.

Natasha teases, “I think Clint has a crush.”

“No. I just want her to be my mom.”

“She’s a wonderful mother,” Loki notes.

Odin bristles. “Implying that I am not a wonderful father?”

“That depends on the son.”

The door to the inside opens. A dark figure heads outside. “Pops!” Wade Wilson walks directly to his father and pulls him up into a hug. “Of course I forgive you.” 

“You saw the video,” Loki deduces.

Wade nods against his father’s shoulder then pulls away. “Oooh. Food. May I?” he asks but doesn’t wait for an answer as he starts fixing himself a plate. “Oh, hey, Odie,” he says to his grandfather. “What’s shakin’?”

“Hello, Jormungand.”

“It’s Wade,” Wade, Loki, Steve, and Thor all say in unison.

Clint, Natasha, Bruce, and Logan all look at each other. “Sounds like they’ve been practicing,” Natasha says.

“Odin and the Pips,” Bruce jokes.

Loki moves. “Sit, Wade. Eat.”

“Thanks, Pops.” He takes Loki’s seat as Steve goes to get another chair for Loki. “I love you.”

Loki did not expect those words. They stun him into silence for a moment. “I love you, too, Wade.” He puts a hand on his son’s shoulder. “How long can you stay?”

“Just till I’ve finished eating.”

“In that case, take all the time you need.”

Wade looks at Clint. “I loved the pink sunglasses by the way.”

“Yeah yeah.”

“No really. They were very becoming. Made me imagine what you’d look like in a short skirt and halter top.” He smiles behind his mask and winks before doing a wolf whistle.

“Oh, I will have my revenge for that,” Clint promises.

Wade pulls his mask up to just over his nose and begins to eat. Loki watches, offering him beer and napkins and salt and anything else he can think of.

Clint tells them about the Marines taking over S.H.I.E.L.D.’s New York office and how they managed to get some of the weapons out of the vault. “We need to send them to Coulson. Has he told us yet where they are?”

“No,” Steve confirms. “You’ll need to call him up and tell him to come get them. Or let us know what he’d like us to do with them.”

“Heimdall told me you all had a great battle,” Odin says. “There was a large mechanical beast?”

“Indeed,” Thor says happily. “It took quite a few of us to destroy it.”

“A few? I would have thought you and Loki alone could have handled it.”

Wade swallows what is in his mouth and says, “Pops was going nuclear on a basement full of computers. You should have seen it. There was nothing but ash left. It was beautiful.”

“Computers?” Odin asks, not at all impressed.

Steve explains that those computers contained the consciousness of Arnim Zola, a really bad guy, the mastermind behind the current Hydra. “Loki was following my orders. He took care of his objective and then came to help us clear the Administration building.”

“I see. And during this Thor destroyed a large mechanical beast.”

“With the help of others,” Thor clarifies.

“Yeah, and Thor was late,” Wade says. “And Pops could have totally taken down the robot without help if he wanted.”

Odin nods. “I did not mean to downplay Loki’s importance. I was merely attempting to understand the situation.”

“Thor wasn’t part of the plan,” Steve says. “He was on Asgard with Storm, and we weren’t sure if he’d even show up.”

“It was a good battle,” Loki says. “You would have enjoyed it.”

“I am old now,” Odin says. “Battles are best left to be enjoyed by young men.”

Steve and Logan exchange a glance. “I realize Asgard is different,” Steve says, “but here on Earth young men generally do not enjoy war.”

“Some do,” Clint and Logan mumble at the same time. They look at each other and say, “Jinx.”

“If either of you say ‘double jinx’, I will end you,” Natasha tells them.

Steve amends his statement. “Most young men don’t enjoy war.”

“Well, for not liking it, you Midgardians are certainly very good at it. Though your weaponry is rudimentary at best.”

Clint can’t help observing, “Says the guy whose people fight with swords and shields.”

“And magic,” Odin tells him.

“Science,” Bruce says under his breath before taking a drink of beer. He gets a pat on the leg from Logan.

“Pops is teaching me magic,” Wade says proudly. He takes off one of his gloves. “Look.” He concentrates really, really hard. Then a patch of skin at the back of his hand begins to clear of its scars. It lasts maybe five seconds before it returns to how it was.

Loki is positively beaming. “Well done, Wade! It will get easier with time and practice.”

“Interesting,” Odin says. When the others look at him, he explains that he did not expect Jormungand…Wade would be able to control his magical abilities in any way since he is now human.

“Can you not change him back?” Loki asks suddenly. “You made him human. You gave him this cancer. Can you not change him back?”

“That would be dangerous.”

Loki strikes the table, making everyone flinch, Wade and Bruce more than the others. “You owe me, Odin. More importantly, you owe him. If you want any sort of relationship with me, you will change him back to his true self.”

“A snake?” Wade asks. He’s not sure how he feels about that. On the one hand snakes are cool. On the other hand he may never get laid again. It’s hard enough with the way he looks now. Usually he keeps the costume on. He’s relieved when he sees his father shake his head no.

“I’m not sure that I can,” Odin replies.

“You can at least try,” Loki points out. “We’ll go to Asgard if we must.”

“It’s okay, Pops.”

“It’s not okay. Wade…”

Wade pulls his father into a hug. “It’s not your fault. Well it is kinda but not really.”

When they finally separate Loki smiles at his son. “Well at least you had a good life growing up.” He notices his son’s mouth and neck tense up slightly. “Sam said your childhood was normal. He said you told him it was practically boring.” He grabs the side of his son’s neck as fear comes into his eyes. “Wade, what didn’t you tell him?”

Wade shrugs. “Nothing. It was fine.”

Loki sends a thought to his son though he isn’t sure it will be received. ‘You’re lying, but I won’t force you for an explanation. Not here.’ He tilts his head. “Did you understand?”

“Understand what?” he asks.

“We will discuss this later then. And I will want the truth.”

“Why? Won’t change anything. My parents are dead. I’m a kick-ass mercenary. I’ve got you back. That’s all that matters.”

Natasha sends Steve a text with two words, ‘Shield files’.

It takes a moment for him to get it, but when he does he looks at the spy and nods once. He’ll tell Loki later.

Odin swallows. “I know this will sound crass and insincere, but I took Wade away to protect him from Laufey. The Frost Giant would have had no trouble killing all your children to protect his throne.”

“Seems silly,” Bruce says, “that a throne would need to be protected from children.”

“It is the nature of hereditary power. Though Loki was a bastard, Laufey still feared that he would try to take the throne from Helblindi.”

“King Wade,” the mercenary tries out. “No. King Deadpool. Yeah. That sounds cool. King Deadpool of the Frost Giants.”

Odin looks at the man in the mask that still only covers half his face. “You would do well to place such thoughts out of your head.”

“Eh. I’d rather rule my own tropic island anyway. Frost Giant land sounds too cold. But I do have a bone to pick with you, Pops. You took Helena to Disneyland without me?”

Loki chuckles. “It was a last minute thing. We are planning a trip to the zoo. Once we have a date, I’ll text you so you can come.”

“Will Helena be there?”

“I hope so.”

Wade narrows his eyes. “Will you buy me popcorn?”

“Of course.”

“Will you let me get all of the souvenir penny things?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, but,” he looks to Steve before answering, “yes.”

“Hooray! Do I get to pet the penguins?”

“Probably not.”

He smiles. “Okay.”

Loki turns his attention to Logan. “We’d like to invite Rogue and Kurt as well.”

“Actually,” Steve explains, “we thought we could make it into a field trip or something. Maybe buy out the zoo for a day and have everyone go who wants to – family, friends.”

Clint smiles. “I can see the headlines now. Avengers vs X-Men at local zoo. Animals run wild.”

Bruce tells him, “Don’t forget the Fantastic Four.”

That reminds Loki. “Thrud would be invited, too. And Gwen and Peter and whomever Johnny is dating at the time.”

“Ooh!” Wade is jumping up and down in his seat. “Can we invite Spider-Man?”

Loki isn’t quite sure how to answer. “We can. He may be too busy to attend.”

“But I can still meet him, right?”

Steve tells him that he absolutely can. “I can call him up now, see if he answers,” he offers. Wade looks nervous but nods his head. Steve dials Peter’s number. “Hello, Spider-Man? No. No. Everything’s fine. I just have a big fan of yours here that would love to meet you…No, that’s okay…Really. It’s Loki’s son Wade…Yeah Deadpool…I’m sure he’ll understand. Next time.” He hangs up. “He’s busy keeping the city safe. But he hopes he’ll get to meet you soon.” Actually, Peter is on a date with Gwen.

Wade looks star struck. “Spider-Man knows who I am?”

“Of course he does,” Loki says. “You’re the best mercenary in the world.” He kisses Wade’s temple.

“Aww, Pops,” Wade smiles. He resumes eating.

“So why a zoo?” Bruce asks.

“I’ve never been,” Loki explains. “I wish to know what they’re like.”

Thor teases, “Did you not like the Jungle Cruise at Disneyland, Brother?” He gets an eyeroll for that.

“Zoos are fine, but it’s not like seeing them in the wild,” Clint tells them. “When I was in Africa going after those poachers, man there were some amazing animals.” He tells them about the rhinoceroses and elephants and giraffes. There were these orangutans with red hair that reminded me of Tasha. Ow!”

“An orangutan?” she asks, ready to hit his arm again if need be.

“What? They were cute. You know what? You’re right. You’re more like a cheetah – sneaking up on unsuspecting victims and then striking.”

Natasha shakes her head. “Africa is nice, but I actually prefer the animals of Australia and New Zealand.”

“The Galapagos Islands have some great animals,” Bruce says. He visited once on his travels.

Logan likes the animals in Canada. “Moose, Bear, Beaver.” The last one makes Clint snicker. Logan keeps going. “Lynx. Fox. Wolverine,” he smiles.

“Of course,” Steve says.

Clint smirks. “We all know Cap’s favorite animal.”

Everyone but Odin shouts, “Bald Eagle!”

“Ha ha. Very Funny,” Steve tells them.

“Actually, I know an animal Steve likes even more,” Natasha reveals. Her lips curl up into a playful smile. “A black cat with green eyes.”

Loki transforms into the cat and jumps in Steve’s lap, rubbing against the Captain’s chest.

“Guilty as charged,” Steve admits.

A few minutes later, Loki is back to his human form. Wade has finished eating and has to go. He has a job in Nicaragua he has to get to. Loki walks him out. When the god returns, he starts to clean up.

“Odin watches him. “So Thor is the cook, and you are the servant.”

“Nope,” Steve says. “If he were a servant, we’d pay him.” He winks at Loki.

“So he only does the work of a servant.”

“He does the work of a member of the team. Every one of us has cleaned the dishes at one point or another,” Steve explains.

“Don’t bother,” Loki tells him. He waves his hand, and all the dishes disappear.

“It’s like we’re at Hogwarts,” Clint says happily. “Could you do that every night…or at least every night you aren’t here?”

Loki chooses to ignore him. “Good night, all. I’m turning in once the kitchen is clean.”

Steve gets up to join him. “Me, too.”

“No,” Natasha says. “You two go on to bed. Clint and I will take care of the dishes.”

“We will?” Clint asks, not quite believing it.

“Yes, we will,” she tells him.

“But Loki can just do the thing,” he says, waving his arms about.

“Loki does not clean with magic,” Steve reminds them. He turns to Loki. “Right?”

The Trickster gives several shallow nods, his face almost innocent. “Absolutely.”

“Loki,” Steve chastises. He isn’t convinced that magic can clean as well as soap and water. Loki knows this.

“I don’t…usually. If it goes in the cupboard I don’t. If I’m using it immediately for only myself I do. Acceptable?”

Steve nods. “Acceptable.”

xxx

Steve and Loki don’t speak until they are back in their room and halfway through their night-time routine.

“You okay, Kitten?

“Yes actually. I am.” Loki is a little surprised. Other then that flicker of jealousy and several moments of disgust/aggravation/impatience, he hadn’t really felt particularly troubled by Odin’s presence. Perhaps it was because Wade was there. Or Steve. Or maybe he finally is getting over all the crap Odin put him through.

“It was nice to see Wade.”

“Yes. It was,” Loki replies after thinking about it for a moment. He pulls off his clothes and puts on a black silk robe before walking to bed.

Steve takes off his shirt and trousers, putting them in the hamper. Then he follows Loki in his boxers. “Harry Potter?” he asks hopefully.

“After,” is the reply. Loki disrobes and gets into bed.

“After what?” Steve asks.

“After I give you a proper thank you.” He leans over and gives Steve a deep, slow kiss. Lips still locked, his hands begin to explore downwards.

Steve pulls him in closer, positioning the god on top of him.

Finally pulling away, Loki smiles before starting his trail of kisses down the soldier’s body. Steve, hand in the dark hair, guides him to where he needs to go.

**Hello, Boys and Girls! Deadpool here interrupting your usual blah chapter smut. I thought I’d spice things up a bit with a look at my own Spideypool fic.**

(Wade, Steve was just about to get a blowjob. He’s going to be very upset if it doesn’t happen.)

**Yeah. And how many of those has he already gotten in this fic, huh? His first one was in the second chapter, for crying out loud. And this one isn’t really furthering the story along or saying anything new about him and Pops. Now maybe if Pops started calling him Daddy that would be interesting.**

(No. Definitely not. There will be no Loki calling Steve Daddy or Father or anything along those lines. That would just be too creepy and weird.)

**Are you sure? ‘Cause it kind of seems like the whole BDSM thing is Pops re-creating the types of punishment Odin used to give him.**

(Not really. The BDSM thing is about getting Loki out of his own head and about trust and control. And this smut isn’t BDSM-y anyway. And I don’t need to explain any of this to you.)

**Uh-huh. So about my Spideypool fic...**

(Nobody wants to read your Spideypool fic, Wade.)

**Yeah they do. Hey, everyone! If you want to read my Spideypool fic, raise your hand.**

**See? Lot’s of people want to read it. And it’ll be way better than reading yet another blowjob description. Bleh.**

(Sigh. Fine.)

*One blowjob later* (Sorry, Steve.)

Loki turns on his tablet while Steve reaches for the book. “Harry Potter,” Steve reminds his lover.

“Yes. But first I wanted to look for something.”

“What?” Steve asks as he looks over Loki’s shoulder.

“Spideypool.” He goes to one of the fanfiction sites he knows about and searches for stories featuring slash with Spider-Man and Deadpool. “Oh goodness. It does exist. Quite a few of them, too.”

“Huh,” Steve says. “Quite a few of them are written by Spideypool69.”

“That’s Wade.”

“You don’t know that.”

Loki clicks on the link to view Spideypool69’s user profile. It reads like a stream-of-consciousness poem. “It’s Wade.” He clicks back and opens one of the stories.

“Maybe we shouldn’t read it,” Steve says.

“Oh come on. I know you’re as curious as I am.” Loki begins to read:

_The rain was coming down in streams. Not like streams of piss. That would be gross. It’s streams of like waterfall water cascading down. It’s raining a lot. Deadpool looking fit and gorgous in his black and red skin-tight outfit that showed all of his rippling muscles was walking down a dark alley from where he had heard a cry of help. A young woman was being held against the brick wall, an evil-looking thug covering her mouth as he felt up her bounteous breasts._

_“Don’t worry little lady,” Deadpool said hands on his hips looking dashing and heroic as befits the talented mercenary. “I’ll save you.”_

_But there was more than one thug. Their were five ready to gang-bang the poor thing before cutting her up and leaving her for dead._

Loki stops reading. “I’ve seen at least two grammar mistakes already.” He opens up a note program to write them down. He’ll send Wade a message with the corrections.

“Are you sure you should do that?” Steve asks. “He may not want you reading his work.”

“Pishposh,” Loki declares. He starts to read on.

_…and leaving her for dead._

_Deadpool unsheathed his long swords that were definitely not making up for any physical failings. He just really liked long swords. Also they were a gift. And the giver had seen the crown jewels and knew there was nothing Deadpool needed to make up for. (Deadpool has a long dick, okay? No, he doesn’t. Shut up! He so does as Spider-Man is going to find out very soon.)_

_Our hero walked menacingly towards the men. “Let the girl go, and I just might let you live.” He had to say it kind of loud in order to be heard over the rain. There was no thunder though._

_But the men didn’t know who Deadpool was because they were morons. The one holding the girl motioned for the other men who pulled there guns. They started firing at the gallant missionary._

“I think he means mercenary,” Steve says.

“Yes. And ‘there guns’ should be T-H-E-I-R.” Loki makes note of those two items in the other program.

_One two three guys down bleeding out on the street as the bullet holes in Deadpool started healing already. As he turned to do the fourth guy (and by ‘do’ I mean ‘make dead’ not ‘have sexy time with’) he noticed that the guy was wrapped up in a cocoon of webbing. So was the guy who was holding the girl. The same girl who was now running out of the alley._

_“You’re welcome!” Deadpool called after her as he waved. Then he cleaned his swords on the dead guys cause you never want to sheath bloody swords. There is no way to get the blood out of those tiny holes. Believe me I’ve tried._

“Cause,” Steve points out. “Should either be because or have a single quote to denote it’s been shortened.”

“Got it,” Loki says as he finishes writing it down.

_“They never say thank you,” a handsome voice said from behind Deadpool._

_The Merc with the Mouth turned around and saw none other than Spider-Man hanging upside down from a single thread of webbing. It was a thick thread but still one thread. Well maybe not that thick. His webbing is pretty strong. His legs making a diamond shape with his feet on either side of the thread._

_“We really need to stop meeting like this,” Deadpool said in his suavest voice that clearly indicated he loved meeting like this and that they should definitely keep doing it._

_“Do we?” Spider-Man replied in a very suggestive tone that indicated he also loved meeting like this._

_Deadpool walked over and peeled down Spider-Man’s mask just enough to uncover the full lips. Deadpool did the same with his own mask then kissed the spider-like hero as he hung upside down in the rain._

(Wait a minute! That’s that famous scene from the first Sam Raimi Spider-Man movie. You can’t just use that.)

**Why not? It’s a really hot scene.**

(That’s not even the Spider-Man I’m using for this story. I’m using the Andrew Garfield Spider-Man.) 

**Oh you mean the stalker guy?**

(He is not a stalker.)

**Oh yeah? What about all those pictures he had of Gwen? And in the second movie, after they broke up he kept following her and taking pictures from afar. That is a classic stalker move and kinda really creepy when you think about it.**

(…)

(…)

(I hate you.)

**You love me. Also, it’s my story, so I can use whichever scene from whichever Spider-Man movie, comic, or cartoon my heart desires. So there. Sticking my tongue out at you. Also, I’m perfectly okay with Spider-Man stalking me.**

(Sigh. Fine. Proceed.)

Loki looks over at Steve and says, “Perhaps we should try an upside-down kiss.”

“Maybe. Keep reading.”

_… the spider-like hero as he hung upside down in the rain. Their lips met again and again as the water splashed down on their faces._

_Deadpool reluctantly pulled away but only because he wanted to look at the Spider-Man in his tight suit. He can’t help but notice that Spidey’s bulge is a little bulgier._

“Couldn’t,” Steve corrects, pointing at the screen.

Loki smiles. “Yes, I was just about to note that.” He types it in the other program then returns to the story.

_“I can help you with that,” Deadpool told the hero as he looked suggestively at the bulging cock._

_“I bet you can,” Spidey said then lowered himself down until his cock was even with Deadpool’s mouth._

_The Merc with the Mouth used his fingers to find the seam where the pants and the top met. He pulled the pants up releasing the hard cock that sprang out and pointed directly at his mouth._

_“Circumcised. I knew it. Wolverine owes me $20.”_

_“Now you,” Spidey said his voice husky with the lust that was coursing through his body._

_Deadpool pulled his pants down. His cock sprang up spry and ready for the mouth that was so hungry for it._

(So we’re replacing one blowjob smut for another. Okay. Whatever. Carry on, Wade.)

**Hello. This is not just any blowjob smut. It’s a 69. Gotta live up to my username.**

_Spidey said, “Oh, DP. You’re so big. I knew you would be. Give it to me, DP. Let me taste it.”_

_Deadpool gave him what he wanted and plunged himself inside the hungry mouth. Then he took Spidey’s cock into his own mouth and sucked long and hard as long and hard as the cock in his mouth._

_Spidey started to swing on his string of webbing. Their cocks slid in and out of each other’s mouths. They tasted better than either of them had imagined and they had both imagined this a lot._

_Deadpool’s hands caressed Spider-Man’s ass, squeezing it every time the hero got to far away and pulling him closer._

Loki goes to the other program and notes that ‘…got to far…’ should be ‘…got too far…’ He returns to the story.

_Spider-Man moaned with pleasure at Deadpool’s obvious skills. He wondered just how many lovers Deadpool had blown to make him that good. It wasn’t long before Spidey was swinging like a pendulum except back and forth instead of side to side and really quickly._

_Deadpool added to the momentum by thrusting rapidly in and out of the wet hot mouth as his own was preoccupied with the big dick. His tongue swirled around Spidey’s head whenever the hero swung back causing him to moan more. And the mercenary could feel that moan through his dick each time. It felt like a California earthquake traveling up his nerves. A big one. Like a 6.0 or something._

_They came at the same time because they are both amazing lovers and so in synch and obviously meant to be together forever. They drank swallowed drank no swallowed each other’s semen. Deadpool ate pineapple that day so his semen tasted sweet and delicious. Spidey must have eaten something spicy._

_All finished Deadpool puts back Spidey’s pants tucking the large now soft cock back into place. As the mercenary pulled up his own pants, Spider-Man rose so that their mouths were once again at the same level._

_They kissed hungrily tasting each other. Their tongues slid over each other before they finally pulled apart. Deadpool covered Spidey’s lips again with the mask then covered his own._

_“We should probably stop meeting like this,” Spider-Man said._

_“You don’t really believe that,” Deadpool said. “Besides that’s my line. I said that earlier.”_

_“You’re right. I don’t really believe that. I need you too much. Now more than ever.”_

_“I feel the same way.”_

_“Good. Because I definitely want to do this again and more.” And with that Spider-Man glided back up into the rainy darkness._

_The end._

Steve bites his lip. “So not just admiration then.”

Loki glares at him. “I did tell you.”

“Don’t you think it’s interesting though that both Helena and Wade like him?”

“Shut up. Now should I send him an email or leave a comment?”

Steve’s eyes twinkle with mirth. “Email. Far more embarrassing for him if he knows you read it.” 

“Oh but you are wicked. Someday the world is going to see through that good boy reputation of yours and realize just how wonderfully cruel you can be.” Loki leans over and gives Steve a kiss. Then he returns to his tablet and starts the email to Wade. After telling his son how wonderful it was to see him, he sends his corrections to the story and suggests he work on his foreplay.

“Is that the only advice you’re going to give him?”

“What else should I write?”

“He should watch his sentence structure for one thing. Also there are quite a few tangents in there.”

“It’s part of his style. I think he did a good job.”

“Okay.” That earns him a glare from Loki. “Okay,” he says again more adamantly.

“You disagree.”

“It’s just not something I would choose to read.”

Loki finishes the email and sends it off. Then he puts his tablet away before turning back to Steve. Once he’s been handed the book, he settles back against Steve’s chest and begins to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little something different this time with Deadpool finally breaking the fourth wall in this story. I hope you enjoyed it. (You wanted more Deadpool, DraconionFire (ao3). We may have gotten more than we both bargained for.)
> 
> Odin in the city owes a huge debt of gratitude to missgnutmeg (ao3) who thought Odin might want to kill his own meat and wanted Huginn & Muninn included. The references of Odin the Wanderer are all thanks to that lovely reader. 
> 
> Odin watching Loki through the glass was suggested by skydancer2000 (ff), who also wondered if Loki would be cooking with Thor again. And though Tony wasn’t there, I hope the other characters helped to speak some truth to Odin and add some lightness.
> 
> The future baseball game was suggested by rhetoricai (ff).
> 
> Loki asking Odin to restore Wade to his true form was suggested by Sybil Silverphoenix (ff). There are potential complications but hopefully that can happen.
> 
> Loki’s finding of Wade’s fanfiction was inspired by missgnutmeg’s random question to me about how Loki would react if he were to find them. My answer is exactly what Loki does in this story. 
> 
> I also want to thank Deadpool. I was having a rough time with this chapter the last couple of days. Once I gave Wade free reign, it started to flow again.
> 
> And finally thanks to all of you. Have a fantastic week! Until next time…


	132. To Attend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Loki, Thor, & Odin attend a baseball game  
>  **Pairings** : Steve & Loki (explicit), Thor & Storm   
> **Explicit Content:** Grinding

The Mets are playing the Miami Marlins. Sitting behind home plate, Steve, Loki, Odin, and Thor (sitting in that order) are loaded up with beer, hot dogs, and Cracker Jacks. The King of Asgard is wary of the unidentifiable meat that is sandwiched in a long bun. Steve leans over and assures him that it is very good. But just as Odin is about to take an apprehensive bite, a voice tells them to rise for the National Anthem.

Steve takes off his cap and holds it over his heart. He tells Odin to do the same. Looking around, Loki and Thor notice that those without hats put their hands over their hearts and mimic the action.

The music starts, and a lone girl on the field below begins to sing as Steve mouths the words, his eyes on the flag. Loki splits his focus between the girl on the field, her image on the large screen, and Steve’s lips. It is a difficult song with a large range, but the girl singing it is doing a great job. And when she ends, there are cheers from the crowd.

“Play ball!” the announcer declares.

Everyone sits back down, returning their caps to their heads.

“Loki,” Thor says, “you should explain the game to Father just as you explained it to me.”

Loki doesn’t remember how he explained it to Thor, so he begins with the basics: two teams, one at bat while one is on the field. He provides the basic objective of the pitcher and the batter and how runs are made. Then he goes through how the batter can be taken out of the game.

Steve smiles, proud of his love’s knowledge.

Odin listens attentively but isn’t sure the game will be to his liking. There isn’t enough hitting, and what little there is involves hitting a ball and not another person. Though there is potential for some strategy, so he is hopeful. As he listens, he takes his first bite of the hot dog and is pleasantly surprised. It isn’t bad at all. He still doesn’t know what the meat is, but it tastes well enough.

“Good?” Loki asks.

“Mmm,” the King replies, his inflection denoting that it is pleasant enough though still not something he would serve at an Asgardian feast.

Loki takes a bite of his. He’s had hot dogs before, but Steve insists that ones at baseball stadiums are the best hot dogs in the world. It is quite good.

“Well?” Steve asks.

“Delicious,” Loki says after wiping his mouth with a napkin. He may have exaggerated a bit, but he knows it will make Steve happy. He turns back to Odin. “Steve could probably explain this far better than I can.”

“No, Kitten. You’re doing great.” It’s nice to see Loki and Odin having a regular conversation. And Thor is happily drinking in everything that his eyes behold.

“Loki,” Thor calls. “Or Father. Should we not also be wearing the garb of the home team?”

Odin isn’t quite sure how to react. Loki on the other hand smiles as a golden light shines over all four of them. Steve looks down and finds that he’s wearing a ¾ sleeve Mets t-shirt with an off-white torso and blue sleeves. Thor is in a replica home team jersey. Odin is in an orange button-down dress shirt. And Loki is wearing a grey t-shirt with New York written in blue with an orange border traced around each letter.

“Better?” Loki asks.

“Thank you, Brother.”

“Woah! Did you see that?” a little boy asks his young father. The kid can’t be more than seven.

“Don’t stare, Mikey.”

“But, Dad, that’s Cap and Loki and Thor.”

Mikey’s dad turns to look then. “Well…wow. Go see if they’ll sign your ball.” When Mikey becomes suddenly shy, his father decides to go with him. “Um, excuse me, Captain Rogers? My boy Michael is a huge fan of yours and the Avengers.” He nods at the three other men. “And he has a question. Go on, Mikey.”

Steve can’t hear what Mikey is mumbling. “I’m sorry, son. I may look young, but my ears are 90 years old. You’re going to have to speak up a bit.”

Mikey takes a shuddering breath. “Would you, Loki, and Thor please sign my baseball?”

Breaking into a smile, Steve says, “Absolutely. But don’t you want the players to sign that?”

Mikey’s dad says they can buy another ball for the players.

Steve takes the ball and pen and signs his name. Then he hands them to Loki.

“Are you sure you want me to sign it, too? I’m not actually an Avenger.”

Mikey nods as his dad says, “Maybe if ya paid the city back a bit you could be? I mean, a lot of people lost a lot during the Battle of New York.” His eyes flit to Cap to see if what he’s saying is okay. It seems to be. He shrugs at Loki who is giving the boy his ball back. “Just a suggestion.”

Green eyes look at the outspoken man, a tiny spark behind them. “And how would you suggest I repay the city?” He can feel Steve’s leg touch his own, a touch of support and caution.

The man swallows then shrugs again. “A lot of people got hurt. Maybe help some of ‘em with bills or whatever. A lot of businesses went kaput. People lost their life savings.”

“So money,” Loki says with disdain.

“Not necessarily,” the man says.

“Thank you,” Steve says. “We’ll consider it.”

“What makes you think I haven’t?” Loki asks. “Just because you haven’t seen me, doesn’t mean I haven’t helped.”

“Have you?” Mikey’s dad asks, surprise in his voice.

Loki looks at him for a moment. “No. But that’s not the point. The point is you wish me to appear as though I’m helping regardless of whether I do or not.”

“Thank you, Mr. Thor,” Mikey says, a huge smile on his face. After his dad also says thanks, they go back to their seats.

“Will you?” Steve asks Loki as the first batter makes his third strike.

“It would seem rather disingenuous, would it not? As though I were trying to win friends. That is not my way.”

Odin’s eyebrow goes up. “And yet the God of Mischief would very much want to curry favor with the locals, get on their good side…at least for a while. Not to mention that it will help Captain Rogers, show his good influence on you.” He pauses before saying, “You should get the man’s name. Give him proper credit when people start asking you why you’re suddenly helping.”

Loki takes a breath. “I’ve forgotten how much I hate it when you’re right.” He looks over at Thor who is wearing a smile that could light up a house. “Oh shut up, Thor.”

“I didn’t say anything,” Thor tells him defensively.

“You didn’t have to.” He hands Steve his hot dog and goes to talk to Mikey’s dad. When he returns he says, “Michael Rister.” Then he promptly takes a bite of his hot dog.

The Mets’ batter hits a double, causing the crowd to cheer. Odin leans forward as the man stops on second base. “Why did he not run farther?”

Thor explains that had he tried to go to the next base, the ball would have gotten there before him. “Then he would have no chance to make the run. Correct, Steve?”

“Hmm?” Steve looks over. After Thor repeats himself, he says, “Yeah. Perfect.” As the umpire calls a strike, Steve asks Loki if he really is going to start helping people.

“At least outwardly,” is the reply.

“It should be more than that,” the super soldier tells him.

Loki looks at him and gently says, “Then you must help me choose.”

“Okay. I will.” Steve moves his leg against Loki’s.

“Where’s the ball?” Odin asks, excitement in his voice. He’s looking up into the sky above them. The ball comes down into the section just to the left of theirs. Someone catches it with a glove. “That could hurt someone.”

“See all the people with gloves?” Steve tells him, “They bring them so they can catch any balls that come their way. Afterwards, they’ll probably try to get some of the players to sign them.”

“Why?”

“It’s a souvenir, Father,” Thor tells him. “They take it home and remember their day here.”

Loki adds, “Depending on the ball, it may also be worth money.”

“Are the balls different?” Odin wonders. Steve explains to him how important games or records being broken can make a ball worth more. The King understands. It is the same with weapons.

xxx

It was inevitable. Steve knew that it was. It doesn’t make the experience any better though. He can feel himself turning red as soon as Thor bellows, “We are on the tv!”

The blond god waves happily as Steve looks mortified. Cap forces a smile on his face. Odin moves his hand slowly and watches his image do the same. He seems mesmerized by it. Loki sees Steve’s discomfort in the small wave he gives accompanied by a shy smile. The Trickster turns and makes a split-second decision. He gives Steve’s cheek a quick kiss.

Steve turns to him in surprise and is greeted with a soft smile. Steve takes off his cap and uses it to hide the kiss he plants on Loki’s lips. A whoo of approval erupts from the crowd. The cap lowers after they break apart. Steve looks a bit more red but a lot more relaxed. He waves his hat before putting it back on. Only then does he notice that Odin’s caption says Sir Anthony Hopkins. He points it out to Loki.

Odin, so intrigued by how ancient the technology is, hasn’t noticed.

Loki changes the caption to read ‘and King Odin as Anthony Hopkins’. Thor gets a kick out of that and shows it to Odin. The King doesn’t understand until Thor explains how actors are listed in credits.

“Thank you,” Steve tells Loki once they are no longer on the jumbotron.

“For what?”

“The distraction.”

The next inning is starting. Steve wraps an arm around Loki and returns his focus to the field.

A score of people come during the next couple of innings asking for autographs. But mostly people leave them alone. Of those that do come to find them, over half are fans of Loki.

Odin discovers there are three types of fans:

1) The ones that are so excited they can’t speak and only stare in amazement. (A lot of Thor’s fans fall into this category.)  
2) The ones that are very articulate and polite.  
3) The ones that have scores of questions.

“How did you first learn magic? And how does it work? Can you create anything you want?”

“My mother. It just does. Almost,” Loki answers, testiness in his voice.

“That’s three,” Steve says. He’s told everyone coming up that they are allowed three questions each, explaining that they are here to watch the game. It’s good timing. The next Marlins batter hits a home run. Steve flings his head back and groans. “Come on! We need a fresh pitcher!” He gestures towards the field. “That’s not…! That’s just…!” He shakes his head in disappointment.

The Marlins score two more runs before the inning ends, Steve shouting when one is due to the outfield not catching a ball he thinks they should have.

“I read the Mets weren’t particularly good,” Loki says in a way he hopes is consoling. Steve appreciates the effort.

“Kiss Cam?” Odin asks as he looks at the jumbotron.

Thor watches it with him. “It appears the camera will not leave until the couple kisses. It’s sweet.” He wishes Storm were with him so that they could be on the Kiss Cam.

Steve looks up to try to distract himself from the abysmal score. An older couple is being shown. It takes a while for them to realize they are on the screen. Then they give each other a light peck on the lips. It’s nice and gets Steve to take Loki’s hand.

The screen switches to a younger couple with a baby. They smile in surprise then kiss each other.

This time Steve is surprised. He didn’t expect to see him and Loki on the screen again.

“Steve?”

He turns and sees Loki smiling at him. “Is this your doing?” Steve asks.

“No.” Loki tells him truthfully as he leans in. Steve meets him halfway, and they kiss chastely. Pulling away slowly, they take no notice of whether they are still on the screen or not. “I need more beer,” the Trickster tells the Captain, his words and gaze thick with another meaning.

“Me, too,” Steve says, ignoring the one that is half full. All he wants is to give Loki a proper kiss away from so many eyes.

“We’ll be back,” Loki tells Odin and Thor without looking at them.

Loki leads the way, snaking through the crowd in the stadium until he gets to a supply closet. It’s locked, but that is easily remedied. The only problem is that it is completely stuffed with cleaning supplies and various other items.

“No,” Steve says.

The god nods. He considers using magic to make room but decides against it. Instead he continues through the stadium.

“Loki, where are we going?” Steve asks as he returns nods and smiles from the people they’re passing. Every so often he shakes a hand or fist bumps someone.

“You’ll see.”

Everyone calls him Cap. That’s all he’s hearing as they continue to walk. In a weird way he feels like he’s losing his identity. Maybe that’s overstating things. But it is making him think this trip with Loki is not a good idea. “Maybe we should go back.”

“Nonsense,” Loki replies as he turns to a doorway with a security guard. “This is Captain America. He wishes to see the dugout, say hello to the team. Will this be a problem?”

“Uh, no,” the guard replies, clearly star struck by the Avenger. “That is as long as I can get a picture.”

Loki holds his hand out palm up. “Your phone please.” Of course the guard gives it to him without unlocking it first. No matter. It is easy enough for Loki to do it himself. “Go on, Darling,” he tells Steve. He takes a couple of pictures and hands the phone back to the security guard. Then he leads the way into the restricted area. “That was far too easy.” He looks back and notices the scowl on his love’s face. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah. Just…Maybe we should meet the team and then head back up.” Cap is suddenly pushed against the wall and kissed ferociously. It only takes a moment before he’s kissing back, pulling Loki to him.

“You were saying?” Loki asks with a small grin. He grinds up against his lover.

“Loki,” Steve chastises.

“Steve,” Loki replies in the same tone.

“I’m okay with a bit of kissing but –“ He waits for the interrupting kiss to finish before continuing. “This isn’t Macy’s. And your father is waiting for us.”

“No, this isn’t Macy’s, which will make this even more fun. And my father has Thor to keep him company.” He licks Steve’s ear. “We can just tell them the beer line was really long,” he rumbles softly as his hand rubs the fabric over Steve’s cock.

Steve doesn’t require any more convincing. He wants his god. He turns until Loki is the one pinned against the wall. His tongue is exploring his love’s mouth. But then there’s the sound of footsteps. He pulls away quickly. Three stadium workers are leading two people to the field to play a game, most likely the one where they have to spin around with their forehead on the end of the bat before trying to walk to a finish line. Steve smiles at them and nods.

They get excited when they realize it’s Captain America. After quick hellos and a few selfies, the group is on their way.

“This will never do,” Loki says.

“Come on. Let’s go meet the players.” Steve takes Loki’s hand and leads him down to the dugout. Steve and Loki sign a few balls and talk a bit with the players and coaches. When they are done, Steve starts heading back to their seats, but Loki pulls him away. Dragging him into the empty locker room.

“Loki, we can’t be here.”

“And yet here we are,” Loki says just before pulling him into a kiss.

Steve pulls away when he feels the god’s tongue on his lips. “We should go back.”

“No.” He pulls off his shirt. “Not until you ravish me.”

“Ravish you?” Seeing a shirtless Loki is not helping Steve’s resolve to leave. And then Loki’s jeans are being unbuttoned. 

“I love you,” the god says. He dips his hand into his jeans. “Only you.” He closes his eyes as he takes his cock out and starts to massage it. When he opens them again, he finds Steve staring intently at him. It’s exactly what he was hoping for.

“Loki, anyone could walk in.”

“Yes. They could.” He licks his lips.

“Loki.” Steve’s voice is husky with want. He knows this is a bad idea, but the idea of taking Loki here is so very tempting. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t fantasized about it.

“Steve,” he moans as his thumb runs over the tip of his cock. His mouth remains open as his breath starts to come heavy. Just as he had hoped, Steve cannot resist delving his tongue into the god’s mouth. When he has the use of his lips back, he instructs, “Showers. Take me in the showers.”

Steve picks Loki up, the god’s legs wrapping around his waist. He carries the god to the showers and presses him against the wall. He grinds his hips forward.

Loki tilts his pelvis to get more friction. “All of those people out there. None of them realize just how naughty you are.”

“But you do,” Steve answers continuing to slowly move his hips against his lover.

“I do.”

“You’ve always known.”

“I hoped.” Loki moves his hips, wanting more. “And you did not disappoint.” He moans when Steve bites his shoulder.

Steve unfastens his trousers and pulls his cock out through the fly of his boxers. He sighs as soon as it makes contact with Loki’s cock. “You are a horrible influence.”

“I’m an amazing influence.”

He shakes his head and gives Loki a kiss. He continues to move his hips, capturing any moans in his mouth.

They hear something and stop. There is the sound of a locker opening and a couple of voices.

Loki starts to move again. Steve pins him harder against the wall. The Trickster smiles and continues to move his hips. Regardless of what his lover may want him to think, he knows Steve gets off on the idea of possibly getting caught. He knows it’s the only reason his lover agreed to this.

The voices get a little louder.

Steve’s heart races. He starts to thrust hard and quick. Half his focus is on the voices. Half is on his lover.

Biting his lip in an effort to remain silent, Loki can’t help but be turned on by the lust he sees in Steve’s eyes. But he needs more. He reaches down and takes both their cocks in his hand and starts to rub them.

Their breath comes quicker, heavier.

The voices get a bit louder. Then a locker is slammed shut, causing Steve’s body to jerk forward. A soft moan escapes Loki’s lips as his hand works furiously. They both come in tiny squeaks as the footsteps die away.

Steve is relieved in more ways than one. But then he looks down and sees the semen on their shirts and trousers.

Loki follows Steve’s eyes. “I just need a towel, Darling.”

“Great, so we’re leaving our jizz here for anyone to find?”

Rolling his eyes, he replies, “Fine.” He sets his feet down. Giving Steve one last kiss, Loki disappears into Yggdrasil.

Standing alone in the showers with his cock out, Steve can’t believe how stupid this was. Someone could walk in even now. Whoever was here before might have found Loki’s shirt. He rubs his forehead vowing to himself that this will be the last time they do this, knowing already that he’ll break that vow the first chance he gets.

“Everything alright, Darling?” Loki asks. He has a towel in his hand. He presses it gently against Steve and uses his magic to transfer any semen to it.

“This was stupid.”

“This was lovely.”

“If those people had walked in here…”

“They didn’t,” Loki points out. He gets a scowl for that. “Would you feel better if I told you the people weren’t real?”

The scowl turns from slight anger to disbelief. “What do you mean ‘weren’t real’?”

Loki puts Steve’s cock back in his trousers and fastens them. “Nothing.”

“Are you saying you created the sounds?”

“No?” He really isn’t sure what the best answer would be.

“The truth, Loki,” Steve demands quietly.

“No.”

“No you won’t tell me the truth or…?”

“I am telling you the truth. I did not create the sounds. There really were people here with us.”

Steve nods. “Sorry. It’s just when you asked…”

“I know. It was a stupid question. Let me take this back, and we can return to our seats.”

“Oh God,” Steve moans.

“What?”

“I have to face your father now.”

Loki laughs. “If it helps, I don’t give a shit what Odin thinks of you. You’re mine. I’m yours. Everyone else can sod off.” This time the Trickster is gone only a few seconds.

The shirt is where they left it. Whoever was in there either hadn’t noticed or hadn’t bothered picking it up. Steve gets it and tosses it to Loki who puts it on. 

When they get back to their seats, Odin asks where their beer is. Both of them completely forgot about the beer. Steve starts to turn red, but Loki calmly looks over and says, “The Captain has many admirers here. We drank it as he was speaking with people and taking pictures.”

It is an amazing explanation in Steve’s opinion, and he is grateful to the god for it.

Odin looks at them both. “It doesn’t explain why Captain Rogers is so red.”

“Oh, that?” Loki exclaims. “That’s because we fucked in the locker room.” He smiles at Odin as Steve tries to hide his own face.

The King merely nods and his returns his focus to the game.

“Brother,” Thor says. He hands Loki a large blue thing. “Father got us these.” He shows his foam hand proudly.

The Trickster takes the gift and stares at it as though it were the strangest thing he had ever seen. It’s taken out of his grasp by Steve, who then puts it over Loki’s hand.

“Now wave it around,” Steve tells him.

Loki does without enthusiasm. That’s okay. Thor has enough enthusiasm for the both of them.

“Give us a high-five,” Thor says holding up his foam hand.

Loki closes his eyes as though readying himself to endure the action. He opens them again and claps his foam hand against Thor’s. The action obviously pleases the God of Thunder greatly.

“Go Mets!” Thor yells.

“Have they given us a new pitcher yet?” Steve asks.

“No,” Odin tells him.

There is another pop fly, the ball rising high into the air. People in the stands hold up their mitts. But just as the ball reaches its apex, a large raven plucks the ball from the sky as it flies past.

Steve, Loki, and Thor all look at the King.

“Really, Father?” Thor asks.

Odin gives a tine shrug. “I wished for a souvenir, a reminder of the lovely day I spent with my sons.”

“It isn’t over yet,” Loki notes, implying that it may not end as lovely as it has proven to be so far.

“I have hope,” his father replies.

Two teenage boys come up, one dragging the other by the wrist. They look similar, like brothers. “You’re Loki, right?”

“Yes,” the Trickster answers.

“I told you,” the one in front tells the one in back. He turns back to Loki. “My brother ‘s in love with you.”

“Am not,” the other one says, clearly mortified.

Steve smiles at him and says, “I wouldn’t blame you if you were. I certainly am.”

“What is your name?” Loki asks.

When the brother in the front can no longer take the silence which is only about three seconds long, he answers, “That’s Harold. I’m Jamal.”

Loki glares at the one who spoke. “Let him answer.” He turns back to the other one. “What is your name?”

“Harold,” he replies, though he doesn’t see the point.

“Hello, Harold. I am Loki.” He introduces the others. “Are you a Mischief Maker?”

Harold smiles and nods.

“And what mischief have you made today?”

His face falls.

Loki smiles. “Well obviously you’ve managed to make your brother here do as you wish.” He winks.

A shy smile appears on Harold’s mouth. “You’re amazing.”

“Thank you.”

Jamal grins. “Told you he was in love with you.”

“Harold,” Loki says as the foam finger on his hand begins to transform into a green and yellow houndstooth scarf. “You are a Mischief Maker. This scarf is a symbol of that.” He hands it over.

A trembling hand reaches out and takes it. That’s when Harold notices the detail at the end. It’s Loki’s helmet stitched in gold thread. “Thank you.”

“Do me proud, Harold.”

He nods, not sure if he can speak.

Jamal shakes his head and rolls his eyes. “You’re such a girl.”

Loki asks Harold, “Are you a girl? I’m a girl sometimes.”

“A woman,” Steve corrects, trying to watch the game. “A beautiful woman.”

Harold shakes his head, indicating that he is not a girl.

Jamal says, “He’s gay and in love with you.” The words make his brother cringe.

Steve looks at the teenager. “Sorry but Loki is already spoken for. Also, he’s a little old for you. Actually, he’s a little old for me.” He turns to his lover. “Cradle-robber.”

Loki smiles at his lover. “Are you complaining?”

“Definitely not.”

“I want what you have,” Harold says suddenly. “But it’ll never happen. I’m not special enough.”

“No?” Loki asks. “I would think anyone who can tell the future with such certainty would be very special indeed.” He lets that sink in for a moment before saying, “Mischief Makers create their own futures. Now go away.”

After the guys leave, Odin keeps his eyes on the game as he says, “I see you are as wise as ever.”

Loki also continues to watch the game. “You’ll have to forgive me. I can’t tell if that is an insult or a compliment.”

“So long as you aren’t trying to prove how clever you are, you are very wise. It’s when your ego gets in the way that you have trouble.”

Thor observes, “It sounds as though you’re describing yourself.”

Steve does his eyebrow head tilt thing that silently says he agrees. That earns him a scowl from Loki, but neither the Trickster nor the Wanderer can disagree.

xxx

Steve has been to a few baseball games since he got out of the ice, so he knows what the Chicken Dance is. But he remembers that first game in this era and being both confused and delighted by the dance. The steps are super easy, and he teaches the Asgardians.

Loki and Odin have the same sour look on their faces. Eventually, a smile does appears on Loki’s lips, especially when he sees how much Steve likes it.

The seventh inning stretch gets a better reception from Odin and Loki. The words are on the jumbotron, and Loki loves hearing Steve sing. The fact that there is no silly dance to go along with it definitely helps.

During the final innings, the Marlins increase their lead over the Mets. Only Loki’s presence helps Steve endure it. “I wish the Dodgers were still in Brooklyn,” he says.

“Why?” Loki asks. “New York has two teams, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah, but I can’t support the Yankees, and the Mets suck.”

“Why can’t you support these Yankees?” Odin asks.

“Old rivalry,” Steve explains. “It’d be like turning my back on the Dodgers.”

“So continue supporting the Dodgers,” Loki suggests.

“They’re in LA. Not the same.”

Loki takes Steve’s hand. “My poor Darling.”

They wait for most of the people to leave before getting up.

They take the subway to Chinatown where Kuan-Yin greets them. They decide to eat family style so that Odin can taste several dishes. It’s obvious all of the staff think the Captain and Loki are wonderful. And when Steve introduces Odin as Loki and Thor’s father, Loki does not correct him. It is a small victory but one Odin is very happy to get. He even gives Loki the baseball.

“It is your souvenir,” Loki tells him. “Unless you don’t wish to remember the day.”

“I do wish to remember it. I very much wish to remember it,” Odin tells him.

Loki nods once and drinks some water. He feels Steve touch his arm, and he knows his lover understands that there is a war going on in his heart.

Later in the hall of the Avengers Floor, Odin with Muninn on his arm turns to Loki and says, “Sleep well, Son.”

“Sleep well, Odin,” Loki replies. After the nightly routine, he cuddles up close to Steve.

“You okay?” the artist asks as he lightly strokes the god’s arm.

“I love you.”

“I love you back. But you didn’t answer my question.”

“I’m fine.”

“You don’t have to be fine you know,” Steve tells him. “I don’t expect you to be fine.”

“I’m fine,” Loki says again.

“Okay.” Steve decides not to press the matter. Loki will open up whenever he is ready. “I thought tomorrow we could take Odin to a museum.”

Loki traces little sigils onto Steve’s chest with his finger. “Someday I want you to fuck me in front of that Picasso.”

“No.”

“Why not? We could do it after hours when there’s no one there.”

“No, Loki.”

“You’re no fun,” he pouts.

Steve kisses the god’s head. “Yep. That’s me. Steven Grant ‘No Fun’ Rogers. I certainly never do any fun stuff ever.” He kisses the dark hair again and tries to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter because sometimes life gets in the way of writing.
> 
> The baseball game ended up being Mets vs Marlins instead of Yankees vs Dodgers as requested by rhetoricai (ff). Also no swarm of Mischief Makers but there were a few who came by.
> 
> The suggestion that Loki do something for the communities that were damaged by the Battle of New York was also a suggestion by rhetoricai.
> 
> Thanks, everyone! Until next time…


	133. Chapter delayed

Remember that thing I said last week about life happening? My computer decided to crash just as I was making my final edit to this week's chapter. And now it refuses to boot back up. Consequently, there will be no chapter this week. Apologies.

I will return as soon as technology decides to be my friend again. Thank you for your understanding.


	134. To Tolerate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Odin spend another day together. Clint helps Natasha dance.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Clint & Natasha (explicit), Logan & Bruce  
>  **Explicit Content:** Blindfold, Gag, Vaginal Sex

The scent of coffee greets Steve when he gets back from his run. He follows it and the murmurs of sound to the kitchen and dining area and is a little surprised to see everyone.

Odin is at the table with Bruce, Natasha, and Clint. Clint appears to be using a whisk to beat something in a bowl. In the kitchen, Loki is making crepes while Thor is making the filling. Logan is at the stove cooking up some bacon and eggs. There is a pot of coffee and a pot of tea as well as orange juice that looks freshly squeezed.

Steve watches them for a moment, notes who is missing from the family and realizes just what a big one he’s accumulated since he woke up from the ice. The ice – he feels a pang in his chest as his thoughts turn to Bucky. But then Loki notices him standing there, so he puts on his best smile and calls, “Morning.” He walks to his love as everyone else returns variations of “Morning, Cap.” He kisses Loki on the cheek.

“Morning, Darling. How was your run?”

“Good.” He gets himself some water. “Smells good.” He drinks it quickly.

Loki whispers in his ear. “If you wait to shower, I can join you. You can tell me what’s wrong.”

Steve shakes his head. “I’m fine. But much too sticky. Need to wash it off. Bath later maybe?” After a nod from the god, he goes to take his shower.

Clint gets up and shows the bowl to Thor. “That okay?”

“Perfect. Put it in the refrigerator until we’re ready.”

Loki steals a finger of the whipped cream as Clint passes. “Mmm. Delicious.” He imagines licking it off of Steve and sighs. Natasha clears her throat and gives him a pointed look. “What?” he asks. She just shakes her head.

“So, not a fan of the Chicken Dance,” Bruce says, returning them to the conversation they were having before Steve returned.

“It seemed much too silly,” Odin replies.

“I quite enjoyed it,” Thor tells them.

“Which surprises no one,” Loki says. That earns him a shove that he gives right back.

Clint reclaims his seat next to Natasha. “Having your big ol’ bird take the ball from the sky wasn’t exactly fair you know.”

“Life isn’t fair,” Loki and Odin say together. The King gives his son a soft smile. The Trickster frowns and flips his crepe.

“O-kay,” Clint says.

Bruce gets up and starts setting the table. “So what’s on today’s agenda?”

“Steve and I thought a museum would be good,” Loki answers, pouring the batter for the next crepe.

Thor thought perhaps they should see the Statue of Liberty. “Or Times Square. There are many large televisions there.”

“You could go to Greenwich,” Natasha suggests. “Walk around. Or go to Little Italy.”

“We will let Father decide,” Thor proclaims.

Odin looks at his sons. “Then I choose to go wherever Loki wishes to take me.”

Loki’s eyes immediately move to Odin. It feels like a test, and he does not like it. “I wish to return you to Asgard.”

“Loki,” Thor chastises.

The Trickster pours the last of the batter.

“Steve then,” Odin says as the Captain returns, hair wet and skin a bit red from the hot water he used.

“Steve then what?” the artist asks. Odin’s words already have him on edge.

“Will decide what we do today,” Odin says conversationally, no hint of the tension between him and Loki in his voice.

“No church?” Loki asks. 

Steve is wearing khakis and a white t-shirt, unusual considering that he normally wears a suit to church. “Company,” he explains. He turns to Odin. “What are you interested in? History? Art? Nature?” He needs something to go on if he’s to make a suggestion. “Food? Beer?” Steve notices the King perk up at the last one. “There’s the Brooklyn Brewery. I know they offer tours. We could do that.”

Clint looks over at Natasha with hope in his eyes. She raises an eyebrow as though to ask if he really wants to be in the middle of that particular family drama. He shrugs then signs that everything seemed pretty calm last night. She shrugs back.

Loki looks at Steve. “Are you sure you want us full of alcohol?”

Steve chuckles. “It’s a tour. You don’t get any beer until the end…I think.” He asks Clint to hand him the tablet, and he looks up the information. The tours are only in the afternoon. So they can either spend the morning here or try to do something else.

“How about the MoMA?” Loki suggests.

“Doesn’t open till 10:30,” the artist says. “We can do that after the tour if you want.”

“How about the Museum of Natural History?” Thor suggests. He tells his father, “They have these huge bones from creatures older than humans called dinosaurs.”

“Dinosaurs are cool,” Clint says. “Hey, Logan, you knew some dinosaurs, right?”

“Blow me.”

“I would, but I don’t want Bruce turning into the Hulk.”

Bruce and Natasha exchange a look of resignation. Yep, those are their boyfriends. Loki puts the crepes on the table and places a cup of coffee in front of his love.

“Thanks, Kitten,” Steve says absently as he continues to look at the tablet. “Natural History opens at 10. We can walk the Brooklyn Bridge,” he suggests. “And there’s the Botanical Gardens.” Loki sits next to him, and he silently points out that there is a zoo there. A small shake of the god’s head is all he needs to know not to bring it up.

“Isn’t there a zoo in Brooklyn?” Clint asks.

“Is there?” Thor perks up. “Loki, did you not say you wished to visit a zoo?”

“Not today,” Loki enunciates. He wants to save that to experience with his children.

Thor nods and places the apple and strawberry fillings on the table. He returns to the kitchen for the blueberry filling and the whipped cream. 

Logan sets down the eggs and bacon. “Anyone need more coffee?” the mutant asks as he refills his own cup. A few people say yes, so he takes the pot to the table and tops them up.

Odin, like Loki, is drinking tea. Thor gets the pot and refills his father’s and his brother’s mugs. Loki then gets up for the milk, allowing his father to use it first. Odin is a guest after all. It is only polite.

Again Odin is impressed by the culinary skills of his sons. Muninn flies in, and the King feeds him some crepe and a bit of egg.

“Eww,” Clint says. “Isn’t that kind of cannibalistic?”

“Not really,” Bruce tells him. “Ravens and chickens don’t even share the same Order.”

“Same order of what?” Logan asks. “Oh, wait. Scientific Classification right?”

Bruce smiles proudly. “Exactly.” He tells Clint, “So not cannibalism.”

“Okay,” Clint replies. He still thinks it seems creepy but doesn’t care enough to press the issue. “Carry on then, raven.”

“His name is Muninn,” Odin corrects softly as he pets the bird then feeds it some more.

“Dude loves his bird,” the archer mumbles as he brings his coffee to his lips.

Steve asks what the others are doing today. Natasha wants to go to the dance studio. Clint suggests she use The Basement instead. “It’s more quiet.”

“Quieter,” she corrects.

“And we won’t have to go out into vacationer traffic.” He turns to Natasha. “And English is a growing and changing language. I can say ‘more quiet’ if I want.”

“I still need to get my dance clothes from my apartment.”

“Loki can get them.”

The god raises an eyebrow. “Loki is not a delivery service.”

“You owe me,” Clint tells him.

Loki doesn’t see how.

“You took over my brain.”

“I believe I’ve repaid that already.”

Natasha tells him he’ll never repay that, not fully. “But in this instance, I actually want to go back to my apartment. So you’re skills aren’t needed.” She turns to Clint. “It won’t take me very long. I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Yeah. Okay.” Clint turns to Logan and Bruce. “What are you two jerks up to?”

“Movie,” Logan says. “And there’s a band playin’ in Harlem that Bruce likes.”

“Harlem?” Natasha asks the scientist.

“Yeah. I promise not to break anything.” Bruce gives a small smile.

xxx

Natasha looks in each room of The Basement. She’s wearing her black leotard with the pink wrap around her waist and pink tights. Toe-shoes are in her hand, waiting to replace the slip-on sneakers currently housing her feet. Her hair is in a bun low on her head. “There’s no bar,” she notes. “What am I supposed to hold on to?”

“Me,” Clint says. He actually seems sincere. He actually is sincere. The way she looks at him makes him wonder if she believes him.

“Okay,” she finally says. Selecting a room that has a large mirror along three of the walls, she walks inside, not stopping until she is close to one of the mirrored ones. She sits down and laces the ballet shoes onto her feet.

Clint in his jeans and white t-shirt watches, noting that she is already moving like a dancer. Maybe she always does and he just doesn’t notice. He should really notice more.

Natasha stands and puts her sneakers in the corner. She stretches a bit before telling Clint, “Hold your arm out please.”

He does. “But only because you said please.”

She raises her eyebrow but says nothing. Instead she adjusts his arm so that it’s held at the proper height. Then she starts to go through her positions.

First position – Heels together, toes facing out to either side. One hand on Clint’s arm, the other in front of her waist. She bends her knees, her head descending as though she were on an elevator. She rises back up.

Second position – Feet apart, toes still facing out. One hand on Clint’s arm, the other held out away from her body. Down and up in one fluid movement.

Third position – One foot just in front of the other, heels aligned, toes facing out to either side. One hand on Clint’s arm, the other held out in front of her waist. Down. Up.

Fourth position – One foot farther in front, toes still facing out. The hand not on Clint’s arm is held up above her head. Knees bend then straighten.

Fifth position – One foot just in front of the other, feet completely aligned while the toes remain pointed out. (Clint has no idea how she can get her feet so perfectly parallel.) Both hands are above her head. Down and up.

Clint continues to look at her with a stupid grin on his face.

“What?” she asks.

“You’re beautiful.”

Natasha raises her eyebrows. “Who are you, and what did you do with Clint?”

“I’m a pod person. Clint is tied up in the basement.”

“We’re in The Basement,” she reminds him.

“Oh, yeah.” He shrugs. “Would you believe I’m in another room?”

She shakes her head. “Why here?”

“Basements are scary. I mean, I guess I could have gone with attic, but this place doesn’t exactly have one of those.”

“Not you turning into a pod person. Me turning into Black Swan.”

“Oh, that.” He gives her a half smile. “I just figured if we wanted to have sex after we only had to go up a few stories instead of having to walk several blocks.”

Natasha bends over and touches her toes. “You’re assuming I’d want to have sex with you.”

“Of course you would. I mean, I’m me.”

She stands back up and slaps his stomach with the back of her hand. “Not really a great selling point.”

Clint grabs her wrist and pulls her into a kiss to remind her just how good he can make her feel. His tongue tastes hers just before pulling away. He looks into her eyes. “You were saying?”

“I like that sales pitch better,” she tells him. She isn’t sure why she’s so surprised by what he just did or by how it’s making her feel, but she is.

“Music,” Clint says. “You need music. JARVIS? Play Swan Lake.”

Natasha gives him a look as the ballet starts to play. “If you’re hoping for a female Loki to walk in here and start eating me out, you’re going to be disappointed.”

Clint chuckles. “I wasn’t actually. But if I have to choose between that and you having a psychotic break, I’d choose watching a woman go down on you.”

“No surprise there.”

“Dance, swan girl.”

Natasha takes his hands and uses them to balance herself as she raises her leg behind her. She lowers her upper body as her leg rises. She doesn’t stop until she is looking directly at Clint’s crotch. Then she rises back up. “JARVIS, kill Swan Lake and put on some Sector Gaza. Sigareta Melkaet vo T’me.”

As the slow melody begins, Natasha starts her dance.

Clint walks backward to the opposite wall, his eyes never leaving her body as it glides and stretches and moves to the music. She is absolutely beautiful. Clint knows this with absolute certainty, feels it making his knees weak. He slides down the wall until he sits on the floor, his eyes still on her dancing body.

Natasha tries to pretend he isn’t there, to lose herself in the music. But she can feel his eyes on her, looking at her as though she were prey. It reminds her of when they first met. She had been his prey then. He had been her prey as well.

She finds herself dancing for him. Not seductively. She dances for him as though he were her instructor, trying to impress him with her skills.

Clint is impressed. He’s always impressed with her. And just when he begins to take Natasha and her skills for granted, she reveals a new one or reminds him just how good she really is.

“So what do we think of Odin?” Natasha asks as she holds her leg to her ear.

He half-shrugs. “Now I know where Loki gets his sterling personality. Hard to believe they aren’t really related.”

She twirls around twice on her toes. “Still, can’t have been easy living under that.”

“He had Frigga,” Clint notes. He’s almost jealous about that. No, he is definitely jealous. “And Thor. Thor didn’t turn out like that.”

Watching her form in the mirror, Natasha does a backbend, her arms moving in graceful waves. “Thor was the golden boy, the one who could do no wrong. Loki felt left out, probably tried to compensate by doing whatever Odin wanted, taking on more of his personality.”

“And when that didn’t work, he went cuckoo for coco puffs?” Clint asks.

“Something like that,” she says.

“So who were you – the golden girl or the over-achiever?”

“Oh, over-achiever. Definitely.” She does a split. “You?”

Clint shrugs as he watches how flexible she is. “I wanted to be like Barney, so I guess over-achiever.”

Natasha rolls on the floor, toes pointed, then gets up in one fluid movement. He gets up, too, without thinking. She dances to him and places a leg on his shoulder, leaning in so that she can press her lips against his chest. Then she dances away.

He swallows. “You’re beautiful.”

She smiles. “I know.” Her hand strokes his shoulder as she passes. “So are you.”

“I love you, Widow,” he tells her and holds out his hand.

Natasha takes it and turns until she is next to him, his arm wrapped around her. “I love you, Hawk.”

He kisses her, strong, sure, short kisses than become longer and longer. He caresses her cheek, amazed again at how petite she actually is. She is such an amazing fighter that he sometimes forgets.

She unwraps herself from him and continues her dance.

xxx

Loki stays by Steve’s side the entire time they are on the Brooklyn Bridge. Huninn is with them this time, the two birds having switched places.

Odin looks at the Manhattan skyline. “It is nice in its way.”

“And what exactly is its way?” Loki asks, a hint of testiness in his voice.

“Midgardian,” the King answers.

“Father,” Thor chastises. “The Midgardians have made many wonders. They are quite advanced.”

“Perhaps too advanced.”

Steve shrugs and says, “Perhaps as advanced as we’re meant to be.”

Loki takes Steve’s hand. “Did you used to come here often?”

“Me? No. Ma didn’t like us wandering out too far. We mainly stayed in the neighborhood or at least within a few blocks of it.”

“I wish I could have met your mother.”

“She would have liked you,” Steve tells his love. “Your mother reminds me of her – a quiet strength, you know? And wise. And loving.”

Loki nods.

“And your father?” Odin asks.

Steve has to think about his answer. “He did his best. And he was a good man when he wasn’t drinking.” He looks to the Manhattan skyline. “He loved me and Ma. I know he did. He wanted better for us. And then he was gone. I wish I had had more time with him.” His eyes find Loki’s.

Loki understands. He doesn’t like what Steve is telling him. He wants to ignore it. He drops Steve’s hand and walks away.

Thor looks from Loki to Steve and back again. “Loki?” He goes after his brother.

Odin goes to stand next to Steve. “I appreciate the effort,” the King says.

“I didn’t do it for you,” he replies, his eyes on the retreating form of his lover.

“Nonetheless, I appreciate it.” Huninn lands on his shoulder. “Thor will bring him back.”

“Thor doesn’t need to. He’ll come back on his own. You just have to trust him.”

“It’s hard to trust someone who has such hatred for you.”

“You should have thought of that before you lied to him,” Steve notes.

“I thought it was for the best.”

“I’m sure you did.” He turns and looks at Odin. “You were wrong.”

Odin studies the soldier. “Yes, I realize that _now_.”

Steve’s eyebrows rise. “You know for someone who hung in a tree to get wisdom, it sure didn’t take. You may want to ask for a refund.”

He huffs out a laugh that causes Huninn to fly to Thor and Loki where he lands on Loki’s head. The Trickster shoos the bird away. Huninn makes a wide arc over the water then flies back. He lands on Loki’s shoulder.

Thor smiles at his brother then takes a picture.

“If you post that,” Loki warns.

“Too late,” Thor replies, a happy lilt to his voice.

Loki immediately checks his phone. Sure enough, there is his picture on the Avengers’ Instagram. He looks rather good in it, but there is still the principle of the matter. “I hate you,” he tells a still-smiling Thor. He turns around and walks back to where Steve and Odin are standing, the bird still on his shoulder. “Would you please take back your pet.”

Huninn hops onto Odin’s shoulder.

Steve notes that they should probably go eat so they have enough time before their tour starts. Loki nods and takes his hand. They all walk back to the Brooklyn side.

xxx

Clint has Natasha pressed against the mirrored wall. Her legs are wrapped around his waist. His mouth is covering hers, his tongue taking and tasting as her arms hold on to his neck.

“Take me upstairs,” she tells him.

He pulls back. “I’m sorry. Who’s the dom in this relationship?”

“In bed or in life?”

He steps away from the wall, but Natasha doesn’t let go. “You’re the one who wanted me to be Mr. Dominatrix.”

“It’s not…,” she starts but decides it isn’t worth correcting his use of dominatrix. “I want to trust you…completely, utterly.”

“So it’s about trust.”

“Yes.”

“It’s not about Steve and Loki?”

“No. Maybe a little.”

“I still don’t get it,” Clint tells her.

Natasha gives him a kiss and keeps her lips close to his. “Power is sexy.”

“You’re sexy.”

“What do you want to do to me?”

His arms wrap back around her. “Not sure I want to tell you.”

“Then maybe you should take me upstairs and show me.”

Clint smiles then swats her ass. “Down, Widow,” he orders.

Her toes touch the ground. She balances on them before letting go of his neck. Stepping back, she rolls down onto her heel. “Now what?”

“Now grab your things.”

“Where are we going?” she asks as she takes off her ballet slippers and puts on her sneakers.

“We’re going to see how much you trust me.”

Natasha Romanoff smiles as she goes through the door he’s holding open for her, ballet shoes in her hand.

They remain silent on the elevator ride up. Neither one touches the other.

No one is on the Avengers floor when they arrive. Natasha leads the way to Clint’s room. She puts her bag down and turns to face him. “So?”

Clint pulls back the covers. “Undress and lie face-down on the bed.”

“You don’t want to watch?” she asks.

He looks at her and shrugs then sits on the bed. “Okay.”

Natasha tilts her head and raises her eyebrow. “Okay?”

“Yeah. Okay.”

“Who are you, and what have you done with Clint Barton?”

The corner of Clint’s mouth rises. He stands, walks to her, and caresses her neck. He pulls her into a rough kiss. He ends it just as abruptly. “Undress,” he tells her.

She kicks off her sneakers and removes the thin skirt at her waist. Her eyes never leaving his, she undresses slowly.

Clint looks only at her face, noting every tiny change.

Natasha doesn’t mind taking off her clothes. She’s done it often enough in front of others. But Clint is one of only a few people who has ever made her feel truly naked. That’s how she feels now, standing in front of him without clothes. He caresses her cheek.

“Go lie on the bed face-down,” he orders quietly.

She walks over, hiding her vulnerability behind a confident stride that she knows accents her hips. But then she hears him opening a drawer and realizes he isn’t paying attention to her.

She’s wrong. Clint is watching her as he opens his drawer. It almost comes out of the dresser. He grabs one of his three ties without looking and closes the drawer, his eyes never leaving her body. He positions the tie over her eyes and ties it at the back of her head.

Natasha’s heart is racing. In her mind, she’s thinking of how she could easily take off the blindfold and overpower him. Then she remembers that she’s the one that wanted this, wanted him to dominate her in some way, wanted to submit to him.

“I’ll be right back,” Clint tells her.

She hears the door open and close. She waits. Normally she doesn’t mind the waiting. It lets her double-check her weapons, review her strategy. But she has no weapons and no strategy, making this wait excruciating.

Finally Clint returns. “Honey, I’m home.”

“You didn’t really just say that.”

“What? You don’t like it?”

“Kind of shatters the mood.” She starts to get up but is pushed back down onto the bed. Black Widow grabs his wrist and is about to incapacitate him when she remembers that she chose to be here. She chooses to be here.

“I’m pretty sure I didn’t say you could get up.”

“Didn’t you?”

“No. Also, I could be wrong, but I don’t think you’re supposed to be sassy to me,” he tells her.

“I could be wrong, but I think you’re supposed to make me.” Natasha hears a drawer open and close as she considers getting up again. But then her head is lifted, and a gag is tied around her mouth. Probably another one of Clint’s ties.

He asks, “Care to try that again?”

Natasha talks, but her words make no sense.

“Yep. That’s better.”

She gives him the finger.

Yeah. She’s probably going to pay for that.

Tasha gasps and squirms as sudden cold hits her back. An ice cube. The fucker is using ice. It falls off her back. She can feel it slowly melting at her side. It’s taken away then placed between her shoulder blades. She squirms automatically, wanting it off.

There’s a slap and a sting against her ass. Natasha flinches more out of surprise than any sort of pain.

More ice and more spanks whenever her body reacts too much. She decides she likes the spanking better and starts to move as soon as she feels the cold.

Ass vibrating from all the attention, the ice cube goes away. She hears it drop into a cup.

Black Widow hears the familiar sliding sound of one of Hawkeye’s arrows begin drawn out of the quiver. She grabs her pillow, anticipation making her heart beat faster and her nether regions moisten.

She was expecting the tip. That’s not what she got. It runs soft and stiff along her back, making her squirm slightly. The feather. It has to be. It travels along her spine and goes into her crack, brushing over her anus. The feel of it makes her moan softly.

Next it goes down each of her legs and over the bottoms of her feet, which makes her legs jerk away. The first time she feels him grab her ankle and run the feather over her sole again. An unhappy sound comes from her throat. He doesn’t repeat that part with the second foot.

It brushes down each armpit. She likes that. She likes that a lot and tries to tell him so.

There is a slight pause before something is pressed against the side of her neck – hard and metallic.

Knife.

Black Widow tenses immediately before realizing there is no threat. The blade is dull, only slightly serrated – a butter knife. She takes a breath and attempts to relax. She can feel the cool metal make its way down her neck, followed by kisses and nips from her lover. It reaches her shoulder and continues down her back in a zigzag motion. The sensation causes her breathing to deepen as she allows herself to feel it fully – the dull edge, the wet tongue, the warm breath.

Natasha’s body immediately tenses again as the ice touches the back of her neck and runs along her hairline. She shivers from the cold. 

The cold is on her back now, and it feels like Clint is writing something with it. She can’t tell what. The earned spanks aren’t making it easier to tell. Neither is the fact that every so often he replaces the ice with what feels like his mouth. She loves that mouth.

Natasha is not relaxed, but it’s for different reasons than before. Her hands grip her pillow as she presses her forehead into it. The wetness between her legs has her debating whether she wants to close them or open them.

There is a sharp prick to the small of her back. It scratches over her skin, not enough to draw blood. She knows the difference.

Her legs spread open just a bit.

A can of something is being vigorously shaken. Spray paint? Can’t be.

A cool line of its contents is put on her back, a familiar sound accompanying it. Whipped cream. The thought makes her smile. It’s just so Clint.

The sound comes again, the cool sensation running down her crack.

She feels his tongue next, lapping up the whipped cream on her back then moving on to the second line. His tongue flicks over Tasha’s anus and a bit of her labia.

Her legs spread wider. She can tell he is enjoying the whipped cream very much. And she is enjoying him very much in return, especially when his tongue stays against her genitals. Natasha angles her pelvis to give him easier access. Her body starts to move as she moans quietly.

“You trust me, Tasha?”

She nods. She does trust him. It feels good to trust him, especially with his mouth between her legs. And then she’s flipped over. There is a burst of cold around her nipple, and she can feel it getting excruciatingly hard. Just when she thinks she can’t stand it anymore, she feels warmth envelop it and the feel of his tongue circling the nub.

Natasha spreads her legs into a split.

“God you’re beautiful.”

She feels his mouth over her clit, the tongue slowly licking her desire into greater intensity. A soft moan escapes her.

“You’re so wet.” His voice sounds breathy, needful.

He leaves the bed. She can feel it shift, and she makes an unhappy sound.

Clint laughs. “Just getting myself ready, Widow. I know you’d kill me if I didn’t wear a condom.”

Natasha nods. She is on birth control, but she likes the added protection.

There is the soft sound of clothing being removed.

There is the sound of a nearby drawer and packaging being messed with.

Soon.

She can feel him get back on the bed. Natasha Romanoff keeps her legs in a wide split for him. She’s rewarded with a pinch to her clit, something she didn’t even know she liked before meeting him and fucking him that first time. Winter Soldier had always concentrated on her ass. Clint concentrates on her pussy. Both men liked her tits. She probably shouldn’t be thinking about that right now. And that’s when it hits her, it’s the first time during this session that her mind has wandered at all. And then her clit gets roughly rubbed, and all thoughts leave her mind.

Natasha is being filled. His cock bores into her as his mouth sucks on her nipple and his finger smashes down on her clit. Her back lifts off the bed.

“So fucking wet,” he tells her just before she feels him start to thrust.

She wraps her legs around him, pulling him in deeper as her hips rise to meet him.

She tightens her hold on the pillow, tiny whimpers of encouragement escaping her throat.

Another pinch to her clit. A bite on her nipple then a trail of nips up to her neck. She can feel her skin being sucked into his mouth, hears him moan and grunt as he goes faster.

Her body is tensing, beginning to shake as he continues to make circles over her clit with his thumb. His cock is rubbing in just the right place, too.

It hits her like a stun gun but far more pleasurable. Her fingernails find his back as she writhes is near silence, allowing her to hear the choking sound he’s making as he comes.

She clings to him as her pussy continues to convulse.

They hold each other as they slowly come down.

The tie around her eyes is removed. She raises her eyebrow, a silent question about the one around her mouth.

“I kind of like you with the gag,” he tells her.

Natasha punches him in the arm.

“Ow! Okay.” He pulls the tie down until it’s below her jaw. “So? How’d I do?” The cocky smile on his lips and the twinkle in his eye shows he already knows the answer is positive.

What the hell. She’ll happily feed his ego if it means she can get that again. “Pretty good.”

“Pretty good?”

“Okay, very good,” she concedes.

“Damn straight.” He rolls off her and stretches. “That was fun.”

“Mm-hmm.” She smiles and looks over at him. Loki was right. The world goes away, becomes only you and your lover. No S.H.I.E.L.D., no Hydra, no Congress, only Clint and herself, only the bed.

Natasha rolls over and lies with her head on his chest. She feels his arms wrap around her, holding her close. “I’m glad I didn’t kill you, Clint Barton.”

Clint smiles. “Me, too. And I’m glad I didn’t kill you either, Natasha Romanoff or whoever you are today.”

She lightly punches his chest.

“I was just kidding.”

“I know. But the truth is, I don’t know who I am, not really.”

“Well that’s easy,” Clint says. “You are the sexiest, most beautiful, most dangerous woman I have ever met. You’re a dancer and a kick-ass fighter, and you do what needs to get done.” He caresses the back of her head. “You’re a hero, Widow. A big goddamn hero. And I’m yours.”

She looks up into his eyes and says, “My big goddamn hero? Are you sure? ‘Cause I thought that was Cap.”

He shakes his head and smiles. “Shut up.”

“Make me,” she insists softly.

He kisses her lips. “I’m supposed to be the dominant, remember?”

“Only during sex,” she clarifies.

Clint thinks about it. “I’m okay with that,” he tells her then gives her another kiss.

xxx

The brewery tour was a really good idea. Everyone is so intrigued by the process that, except for the occasional little dig, there is no arguing.

Odin explains to the tour guide how beer and mead are created on Asgard. It resembles Midgard’s more ancient methods rather than the industrialized method used today. Still, the basics have not changed.

Afterwards, as the four men sit having a beer from the brewery, Thor tells his father about all of the different flavors of beer available on Midgard. 

Odin finds it intriguing. It’s true Asgard also brews some seasonal beers, though there are no real seasons on Asgard, at least none that Steve would acknowledge. But Asgard has no concept of a lighter beer. Beer is beer, and that’s all there is to it. “Perhaps I should have the royal brewers learn from these Midgardians.”

“See?” Steve says. “We can still teach you guys stuff.”

Loki smiles and touches his leg to Steve’s. “So very much,” he tells his love.

“Are they always this disgustingly sweet?” Odin asks, eyeing Loki.

“Usually,” Thor tells him. “It warms my heart that Loki has found such love.”

“Thank you, Thor,” Loki says.

Steve turns to Odin and says conversationally, “And to think, if you hadn’t treated him so horribly, we might not be together.” He takes Loki’s hand and kisses it.

If they were alone, Loki would be in Steve’s lap right now, kissing him until they had to break apart to breathe. Instead he gives his Captain his best smile.

“So now the lover is chastising me,” Odin notes.

“The lover has always chastised you,” Steve tells him. “The question is, have you learned from your mistakes.”

“I would like to think so.”

He runs his thumb lightly over Loki’s hand. “The question for my lover is, can you get passed the anger and the betrayal. Can you forgive if even for your own sake. Can you allow yourself to move on, even after everything that’s happened.”

All eyes are on Loki as he answers, “With your help, I am trying. Will I succeed? That I do not know.”

“Clint forgave you…kind of,” Steve reminds him.

“Clint is a better man than I.” Green eyes look to Odin. “I will never trust you as I once did. I will never love you as I once did, either. But for the sake of Mother and of Thor, I will contain my anger and disgust with you as best I can. You may have raised me, but it is clear I was never your son.”

Odin’s eye glistens. “You were always my son. Whatever plans I had when I saw you died away the moment you were in my arms. You were so small, so helpless.”

“I am neither of those things now. I was neither of those things when you…” He looks away. They should not be doing this out here in public, certainly not in a pub.

“I was afraid,” Odin admits. “I was afraid you would hate me if you learned the truth.”

“You were right to be afraid. But I hated myself so much more.” Loki can feel Steve’s grip on his hand tighten. “You taught me to hate myself, Odin.”

“No, Loki. Not you. Frost Giants, yes, but I never thought of you as one of them.”

“Didn’t you? Maybe not consciously, but it was there. And I knew something was wrong with me. I would ask Mother about it, about why you always favored Thor so. She told me it was only because Thor excelled at fighting. So I practiced with my daggers over and over again, perfecting my aim, becoming an expert. But it didn’t work. So I asked her again. And she said it was perhaps my choice of weapon, axes and hammers being so much more powerful and overt. I chose a sword instead, practiced with Thor and Fandral until I could hold my own against them. And you seemed proud, but there was still something in your eye. It was only when I strategized, when I played the Trickster that you seemed completely proud. But then even that stopped working.”

“Only when you went too far,” Odin says.

Loki raises an eyebrow. “This from the Wanderer who sharpened the scythe’s of nine men so well they ended up killing each other to posses his whetstone.”

Odin cannot argue the point, though he still tries. “Yes, well, as a result I helped bring inspiration and poetry to the Aesir and Midgardians.”

The Trickster rolls his eye. “Mead does not bring inspiration.”

“This mead did,” the King assures him.

“That mead made it easier to acquire your wife.”

“The greatest treasure in the world,” Odin proclaims. “And _my_ inspiration.”

Steve asks, “Now who’s being disgustingly sweet?”

Thor says that his parents have always been romantic, but they only display it when others are not around. “Just as you two tend not to touch very much when in public.”

“I’ve never been one for public displays,” Steve says. Bucky on the other hand always had his arm around some girl. He shrugs. “Well now I know where Loki gets his ‘making people kill each other’ from.” It comes out more nonchalant than he feels. It’s no wonder Loki has a diminished sense of life’s worth.

Loki can hear the slight tension in Steve’s voice. “In some ways it’s more gratifying than doing it yourself. Manipulation is…can be…” He knows this isn’t helping, but he can’t seem to stop. “…rather intoxicating.” He remembers manipulating Steve that first night in the Captain’s apartment. That had been far more gratifying that any prior trick he had played.

“Manipulating people to murder?” Steve asks.

“Manipulating people to do as you wish.” He looks into Steve’s eyes and adds, “Especially if it is what they most desire but always denied themselves before.”

Steve swallows, knowing exactly what Loki is talking about.

“Very true,” Odin says. “Very true.” He drinks his beer. “Thor on the other hand has always been much more straight forward. It is one of the things I admire about him.” 

Loki nods. “It makes him an excellent advisor and a poor politician.”

“Why should a king not rule with honesty and honor?” Thor asks.

Steve nods. “A leader should set an example. They should ensure that there is justice and equality.”

“Exactly as Steve says,” the God of Thunder agrees.

The King and the Trickster exchange a look, silently noting how cute the two blonds are. Odin tells them, “And if the world were just and honorable perhaps that would work. But when you are a leader, you deal with those who are not any of those things.”

“Politics is a game,” Loki explains.

“It shouldn’t be,” Steve tells him. “It should be about working for the betterment of the community.”

“Oftentimes that requires a bit of underhanded dealing in order to ensure that happens,” Odin tells them.

Loki notes, “It is why you requested that Natasha and I deal with the politicians and the UN in regards to Hydra Island. You know the reality.”

Steve scowls. “I know my world got flipped upside down in a matter of days.” The betrayal of Hydra agents within S.H.I.E.L.D. still stings. He knows it will continue to sting for a long time to come.

Thor smiles. “I cannot remember the last time Loki and Odin took the same position against me.”

“You seem awfully thrilled by it,” Loki notes.

“I am. It makes me wonder where Mother would fall in this debate.”

“With us,” Loki and Odin say together. Neither has any doubt about the answer.

Steve chuckles. “I think they’re right.” As nice and kind as Frigga is, Steve knows she is a practical woman and that she has been queen long enough to not be romantic about it.

“But she would have hope,” Thor tells him. “Cautiously optimistic, as she sometimes likes to say.”

Odin turns to Loki. “Loving her, cherishing her is something else we both agree on. It is as much for her that I am here if not more than for myself.”

“How is she?” Loki asks.

“She is well. Enjoying having Thrud back…and her new closeness with Hel. Your daughters are very much like their fathers.”

Thor smiles, taking that as a compliment. His brother has a more sour expression. 

“I can’t imagine Angrboda is happy with Helena’s new-found freedom,” Loki says. The thought actually brings a slight smile to his face.

“Indeed not,” confirms Odin. “We’ve already been visited by her on a few occasions.”

Thor notes that that could not have been particularly pleasant then immediately apologizes to Loki. The dark-haired brother takes no offense. It was not pleasantness Loki had sought when he first took up with her. He turns to Odin. “I hope she did not cause too much trouble.”

“She caused enough,” the King replies. “Which, I suppose, is what you wanted.”

Loki does take a little offense at that. “What I wanted was for Hel to be able to travel safely to see me and her grandmother without having to rely on Heimdall.”

“You could have given her a horse or goat to help her travel,” Odin notes.

“Yes, but this way there is no chance of her being stranded should the animal fail her,” Loki reasons.

Steve adds, “Also she doesn’t have to worry about housing it and feeding it and cleaning up after it. And this lets her improve her magic,” he strokes Loki’s hand, “and gave them something to bond over.” He looks over at Odin. “Did you ever teach Loki magic?”

“Me? No.”

“Why not? I mean, you’ve obviously got power. You could have taught Loki. Did you teach Thor?”

The God of Thunder shakes his head then moves it as though changing his mind. “He taught me some, mainly how to summon the lightning. But it was mother who helped me gain control and suggested I channel it through my weapon. It never worked properly until I took possession of Mjolnir.” He smiles at Loki. “I have my brother to thank for that.”

Loki smiles back. “And it only cost me nine years of silence.”

“Better than your head,” Odin notes.

The Trickster shrugs and finishes his beer. He turns to Steve. “What next, Love?”

“Statue of Liberty,” Steve declares.

They make their way back to Manhattan and over to Battery Park where they catch a boat to Liberty Island.

Odin looks up at her, the unattractive green giantess in the long robe and crown. “Impressive, but I thought she’d be taller. Her pedestal looks to be as tall as she.” Huninn flies up to see how high then makes a wide arc over the water before landing on one of the points of her crown.

Steve leads the way to the plaque. “She symbolizes what America is meant to be.”

Odin reads, “Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses yearning to breathe free, the wretched refuse of your teeming shore. Send these, the homeless, the tempest-tost to me. I lift my lamp beside the golden door.” A few people clap. There are murmurs of ‘Anthony Hopkins’ and a few of ‘Odin’. The King ignores them and the few pictures that are being taken of him. “A very generous offer. Not one most would make.”

“Is it not wonderful, Father?” Thor asks. “Most worlds, most lands want only the strong. When I first read it, it reminded me of you rescuing Loki.”

Loki harrumphs. 

It’s so unexpected that Steve has to suppress a laugh. “Sorry.” He turns to Odin. “Thor isn’t wrong. We don’t always treat our immigrants well, but they help us grow, make us better. And eventually, no matter what we thought of their ethnicity before, we eventually realize that we’re all the same inside. Kind of like Asgardians and Jotuns.”

“Loki is not a regular Jotun,” Odin says. “He’s always been more like me than Laufey.”

“And why is that I wonder,” Loki sneers.

“We should go inside,” Thor declares. He points out the pedestal and the crown to his father. “People are allowed to go up and see a beautiful view.”

“You say that as though we have no beautiful views on Asgard.”

Steve tells Thor that it’s probably too late to get tickets. There are only so many available, and they usually sell out really quickly.

“We are superheroes,” Thor reminds him. “Sometimes it is okay to use our fame.” He strides to the entrance of the statue. Everyone else follows.

They are allowed into the pedestal but not up into the crown. All that is required are some pictures with the heroes. It is a price Steve and the others are happy to pay.

xxx

Natasha’s favorite Russian place to eat is in the East Village.

“I’m pretty sure you just like coming here because they have Romanoff Salad on the menu.”

It’s not the first time Clint has made that joke. Nor it is the first time it has made her smile. But it is the widest smile she has ever given him for it. “Maybe I’ll order it.”

“Maybe you should.” He looks over the menu. “We should have gone to a diner.”

“I like this place. They have good vodka.”

The waiter comes over with the vodka and takes their orders. He leaves. They toast a drink.

“We should have a place,” Clint says.

Her eyebrows rise. “Please tell me that’s not how you’re asking me to move in with you.”

“What? No. I meant a place to eat, like Steve and Loki have.”

Natasha pours them more. “I thought you didn’t want to be like Steve and Loki.”

“I don’t but…I just think it’d be nice if we had a place. Also, Logan and Bruce have a place. So it’s not just a Steve and Loki thing,” he tells her.

“They do?” She’s surprised.

“Yeah. The bar where they first met.”

“That’s…sweet.” She looks at him. “ _This_ could be our place,” she suggests.

“It’s Russian. It’d always be more your place than mine.”

She shrugs. “Okay. Where then? And if you say McDonald’s, I will shoot you.”

“Even I know better than to say McDonald’s.” He thinks for a moment. “I don’t know.”

“My place. My place is our place,” she tells him.

Clint narrows his eyes as he looks at her. “Are you being sweet?”

“No.” The reply sounds a bit defensive.

“You are. How dare you. And no, it isn’t our place. It should be a restaurant place.”

“Where is this all coming from?”

He shrugs. He doesn’t know. He really doesn’t.

“There’s that one place in Little Italy we both like,” she offers.

“Yeah. That’s a possibility. What about that one seafood place in Greenwich Village?”

“Mary’s Fish Camp? Yeah. Sure.”

“You sure?” Clint asks. Maybe they should choose a place in Little Italy instead.

“I’m sure. That is now officially our place. We’ll go there next time.” Natasha holds up her glass. “Guess this really does mean we’re going steady.” She takes a drink.

For whatever reason, it makes Clint feel better. “Yeah. Yeah we are.”

xxx

As much as Steve wants to ask Loki dozens of questions about how he feels and if he’s okay, he refrains and stays mainly silent as they get ready for bed.

Loki appreciates it. It’s been a long and tiring day. All he wants to do is crawl into bed and hold and be held by Steve. 

“Bath?” Steve asks when he sees that Loki is almost done.

“If you like.” The words show no preference one way or the other.

“We don’t have to. I just thought…” Steve runs this thumb across Loki’s cheek and gives him a soft smile. “Whatever you want, Kitten.”

“Whatever I want,” Loki repeats.

“Yeah.”

“I want my weekend back. I want to travel back two days and spend them in Brooklyn as we planned. I want the pain and the pleasure you promised. I want…” Green eyes tear up. “I want to not care if he’s proud of me, if he loves me.”

Steve pulls him into a tight hug. “He’s your father.”

“He’s not,” Loki insists.

“Okay. He’s not. But you grew up thinking he was. And because of that you’re always going to care.”

Loki pulls away and searches the honest blue eyes. “Are you proud of me?”

“I am.”

“Why?”

“Because you stuck with it even though a big part of you didn’t want to be there. Because deep down you still care. Because you are still able to care after everything he put you through.”

“It makes me weak.”

“No, Loki. It makes you beautiful. So, bath or no bath?”

“No bath,” he decides. “Bed.”

“Okay.” He reluctantly lets go then strips down to his boxers.

Loki undresses completely before putting on a red silk robe and heading to bed. The robe comes off as soon as he’s by the bed, and he climbs between the covers. The laptop appears, and he logs in.

Steve follows him to bed but gets a book.

“Read to me?”

Steve looks over at Loki, unsure if the god spoke or if he was hearing things.

“Please?”

“Um,” he looks at this book. It’s a biography of President Lyndon Baines Johnson. “I’m not sure you’ll like it.”

Loki closes the laptop. “So read Harry Potter instead.”

“I couldn’t. That’s your voice. I couldn’t just take over.”

“Fine. Then read from your book.” He moves closer to Steve, placing his love’s arm around himself. “I just want to hear your voice.”

“I’ve got a better idea.” He grabs his tablet off the nightstand and searches for ‘Lord Byron poetry’. “’She walks in beauty, like the night of cloudless climes and starry skies’,” Steve begins. He reads the poem, kissing Loki’s head after reading the phrase ‘raven tress’.

“Beautiful.”

Steve searches for Walt Whitman’s _I Sing the Body Electric_. Once he finds it, he begins reading. 

Loki snuggles against him, allowing himself to get lost in the imagery of the language. He can almost see each little vignette Steve reads, picturing his love as each man that is described, imagining what his love would look like as a woman whenever one is mentioned.

He keeps reading until the end, Loki yawning and relaxing against him throughout. “Had enough, Kitten?”

“More?”

Steve searches for Pablo Neruda and finds _And because love battles_. He reads that one next. By the time he’s done, Loki can barely keep his eyes open. He puts the tablet away and has JARVIS turn off the lights.

They lie in the darkness holding each other.

“I love you,” Loki’s voice says.

“I love you back,” Steve replies. “Always will.” He feels arms hold him tighter and a light kiss to his chest. But it isn’t until he hears Loki’s breath deepen that he finally drifts off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! My computer is alive. Unfortunately I lost everything that was on it, and it took forever to put it all back. In the end, I lost the last 2-3 sections of this chapter and had to re-write them. Oh, and then I got sick last weekend. October has not been my best month.
> 
> Odin’s adventures on Midgard continue. Thank you to skydancer2000 (ff), FireChildSlytherin5 (ff), and misssgnutmeg (ao3) for all of your insight and help.
> 
> We have some Clintasha this time for all of you who’ve been asking for it. Special thank you to Haighs (ff) for helping with the Clint and Natasha love scene.
> 
> That’s it. In November I will be taking another 2 weeks off (intentional this time) for vacation and American Thanksgiving. I’ll remind you when it comes up.
> 
> Thank you for your patience. I truly appreciate every one of you. Lots of love. Until next time…


	135. To Teach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve goes to teach at the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Thor & Storm, Odin & Frigga, Kurt & Hel   
> **Explicit Content:** Role-play, Spanking, Anal Sex

Steve doesn’t realize how much he’s been looking forward to Loki riding with him to the Xavier School until the god shows him the second motorcycle.

“This way I’m not crowding you, and we can carry more things if we wish,” Loki points out. He doesn’t notice the disappointment in Steve’s eyes as he shows the super soldier the microphone & speakers in the helmets. “So we can still talk to each other.”

“Oh.”

“Oh?” He looks at Steve, sees he isn’t as thrilled as he though he’d be. “I thought you’d be pleased.”

“I am. It’s great. Do you have a motorcycle license?”

“Shouldn’t be too difficult to replicate,” Loki notes. Green eyes narrow. “I’m missing something. Am I missing something?”

“No. Kind of. Not really.”

“Steve.” It is a single word order to tell him what is wrong.

“I just thought we’d be going together.”

“We _are_ going together. You can ride your motorcycle, which I know you love. And you don’t have to have me clinging to you the entire way.”

Steve pulls Loki closer by the lapel of his shirt. “I like you clinging to me.”

“I see.”

He lets go when Loki doesn’t give him the reaction he expects. “You don’t like to cling to me.”

“It’s fine. But I’d actually like my own mode of transportation for when you’re busy teaching or creating lessons.”

Steve’s face looks uncertain. “You don’t want to use your magic?”

“What if I wish to take Rogue somewhere…or Kurt.”

“You can take my motorcycle. Or we can rent a car, a convertible like in California. That was fun.” He strokes Loki’s cheek. “I just like being able to touch you.”

Loki peers at him, assessing the information.

“What.”

“Trying to determine what it is about my riding my own motorcycle that has you so concerned.”

“Not concerned, Kitten. I just, I don’t know. I like feeling you close.”

Loki was not expecting this. “You are a strange man.”

“I know.”

“Convertible then. As much as I love you, I don’t feel like holding on for dear life the entire time.”

Steve laughs lightly and gives him a kiss. “Thank you, Kitten.”

Odin’s voice interrupts. “Are we ready? Where’s Thor? That boy is always late.”

The two men look at the King of Asgard, a bad feeling in both their stomachs. “What?” Steve asks.

“Thor,” Odin repeats. “He said to meet him down in this whatever this is and that we would leave for the school as soon as he got the keys.”

Steve and Loki look at each other. Loki doesn’t know what is going on. Steve has a sneaking suspicion. “What school?” Loki finally asks.

“The one where Hel’s lover is.”

Thor arrives before Loki and Steve can react. He holds up some keys. “Tony agreed that we could take one of his cars so long as Steve drove.” He tosses them to Cap.

Steve catches them with ease. “Thor, what’s going on exactly?”

“Oh, Father and I decided to accompany you to the Xavier School after all. Father wishes to meet Kurt, and I wish to see Storm.” He smiles widely, believing his friend and his brother will be please by this.

“Okay then,” Steve says. “Road trip it is.”

Loki looks over at Steve and quietly asks, “Please may I take my own motorcycle?”

“No.” He clicks the key fob to find the car.

It’s a convertible, a shiny blue modern BMW with all the bells and whistles. Steve slides into the driver’s seat and smiles when he puts his hands on the wheel.

“You haven’t even started it yet,” Loki observes, “and you’re already in love with it.”

“Am not.”

“Really? Because you’re wearing a smile I thought was reserved only for me.”

Steve’s smile broadens. “Maybe I’m imaging doing what we did in Lola here.”

Loki is smiling, too, now and reaches over to caress his lover’s leg.

“What did you do in Lola?” Thor asks from the backseat.

“What is Lola?” Odin wonders as he finally manages to get the seatbelt buckled.

“Nothing,” Steve replies, stiffening his body and hoping he isn’t blushing too much. He turns on the car.

Loki rolls his eyes and pulls back his hand. “And that is how you kill the mood in two questions or less.” He turns around in his seat to look at Thor who is seated directly behind him. “I don’t recall inviting you to join us.”

“You didn’t. Steve did,” Thor grins.

Green accusatory eyes turn to the driver who is concentrating on making their way out of the garage. Steve nods. Loki sits back in his seat with a harrumph. “When was this?”

“Last night at dinner when you went to the bathroom,” Steve admits.

Odin tells Loki not to be too angry at his lover. “He was only being polite.”

Thor tells them he called Storm to let her know they were coming.

“I hope she’s warning Kurt,” Steve mutters more loudly than he intended.

Odin’s eyebrow rises. “Just so you know, I sent word with Huninn to let Hel know we would be there should she wish to visit.” He adds, “protect her lover.”

Loki has no doubt Helena will do her best to be there to do just that. “Lovely. Any more surprises?”

Without missing a beat, Odin replies, “You were adopted.”

Steve and Thor go deathly quiet. Loki huffs out a disbelieving laugh. “You couldn't have told me that a few centuries earlier?”

“Didn’t seem like the right time till now.”

“Yeah, well, you aren’t my real dad, so I don’t have to listen to you anymore.”

“As if you ever did.”

Thor says, “You’re still my brother.”

“Thank you, Thor. You’re still my brother, too.”

Steve can’t help but smile at that. “How about some music?”

Loki calls back, “Do you hear that, Odin? That’s Steve code for him not wanting to hear us talk.”

“That’s rather rude.”

“That’s not,” Steve begins but doesn’t finish the sentence. It’s going to be a long trip. Finally out in the street but stopped at a light, he hears a thump on the roof. (The top is still up.) Suddenly the upside-down head of a raven is staring at him through the side window. “Geez! Could he not do that please?”

“All is well on Asgard,” Odin announces. “Well, except for one stubborn warrior who may need to be relieved of his duty.” He looks over at Loki. “Perhaps you could help with that.”

“Perhaps not.” Loki begins fiddling with the radio. He puts it on a big band station and sets the volume so that it plays in the background. “Okay?” he asks Steve.

“Thanks.” He leans over towards Loki who gives him a kiss on the cheek. Only after it happens does he realize they’ve never done that before. He likes that it happened so naturally.

Loki looks over and sees a goofy grin on his lover’s face. His heart jumps with love.

“We should get snacks,” Thor decides, bursting Loki’s reverie.

“Once we’re out of Manhattan,” Steve tells him.

Odin looks about. “These things are insufferably slow. Does everyone on Midgard travel like this?”

“No,” Loki says with forced patience. “Yesterday we used several different modes of travel. This is only one kind. There are others as well.”

“I’m not used to waiting.”

Thor tells him that snacks help to pass the time. “Also singing. That reminds me, have you chosen your songs for Pepper’s party?” he asks the men in front.

“One,” Loki says. “I was going to see if Rogue or Hel or Gwen had suggestions for the other.”

Steve glances over at him. “Getting song advice from teenage girls? That’s brave.”

“Rogue isn’t a teenager. And it was Gwen who told me about the song you caught me singing.”

“Oh yeah?” Steve smiles as he remembers that afternoon. “I should thank her.”

“You should.”

Steve calls back to Odin. “So what was your first trip with Frigga like? Were you married by then?”

They were. They were newlyweds, and Odin was taking her back to Asgard. Thankfully their marriage had been consummated in her father’s palace, so there was no rush to get home. She had been so beautiful, and Odin found it hard not to spend the entire trip making love to her. “We were in a carriage with her handmaiden. Tyr was supposed to ride with us, too, but decided to take another. I couldn’t keep my hands off of her…your mother, not the handmaiden.”

“Poor Mother,” Loki laments.

Thor disagrees. “Father was handsome. No doubt Mother was just as lustful as her new husband.”

“Should we be talking about this?” Steve asks. He has a lot of respect for Frigga and feels like this conversation is not showing that.

“You asked about my first trip with the Queen.”

He did, and now Steve is regretting it.

“I will say this, I would not have minded if that trip had taken longer. But we did not have to deal with all of these MIDGARDIANS.”

“Snacks,” Steve says. “I know the perfect place. We just have to get out of Manhattan.” He turns to Loki and silently asks if there is anything the god can do.

Loki smiles, and all of the lights ahead turn green.

Steve mouths ‘I love you’ just before he is able to go.

xxx

Thor is put in charge of buying the snacks while Steve tops off the gas. The God of Thunder comes back with soda, chips, candy bars, beef jerky, and mixed nuts. He hands the last to Loki. “Because you enjoy nuts far more than I do.” He grins and waggles his eyebrows.

“You say that as if _you_ don’t enjoy the occasional nut,” Loki counters, taking the container. “Also, I wanted tea.”

Steve tells him, “They don’t have hot tea here, Kitten.”

“I know. I wanted tea from the bottled area.”

“Iced tea?” Steve asks. “Cold tea?”

“Yes, and don’t look at me like that. Cold tea is better than no tea.” He heads inside to get some. When he returns, Steve is sitting in the driver’s seat with a smug smile. “It’s not a big deal.”

Steve just keeps smiling as he turns on the car.

From the back seat Odin proclaims that tea should never be served cold.

xxx

Steve drives around to the garage where Piotr and Scott are currently teaching a class on how to maintain the Blackbird. Scott leaves the Russian in charge as he goes to greet the new arrivals. “I was expecting the motorcycle you keep going on about,” he says when he sees Steve get out of the car.

“Had a few extra passengers,” Steve explains. He introduces Odin to the X-Man then goes to get his and Loki’s bags.

Scott welcomes the King of Asgard and, once he’s told why Odin is there, informs him that Kurt is currently busy teaching a class.

“Perhaps Steve and I should get settled,” Loki suggests, “while Odin goes with Thor and meets some of the others…like Charles.”

“Sure,” Scott says.

“Storm?” the blond god asks.

“Teaching. Class should be done in about half an hour.” Scott leads them inside.

“Same room?” Steve asks. He and Loki head up there after Scott confirms that it is. As soon as the door to their room closes, he pulls Loki into a kiss. “You okay, Kitten?”

“I should be asking you that. You’re the one who had to deal with my family.”

Steve smiles at that. “You said your family.”

Loki scowls. “Don’t read too much into it.” He accepts the kiss Steve gives him, even takes hold of the super soldier’s sides and pulls him closer. He opens his mouth in invitation, and feels a tongue enter his mouth. He sucks on it gently.

Pulling away, Steve pushes Loki’s hair back. “I love you.”

“I love you back.”

“You should probably go find Kurt and let him know we’re here.”

Loki rests his forehead against Steve’s. “I’m beginning to think we will never get time to ourselves ever again.”

“We will, Kitten. I promise. You gonna be my class model?”

Teasing, Loki replies with his own question. “Are you going to be able to share me?”

Steve bumps his nose against Loki’s. “Guess we’ll find out.”

Running his hand down the broad chest, the god asks, “Does this mean I get to call you Professor?”

“I guess so. Do you have a thing for professors?”

“I have a thing for blond super soldiers. But you being a professor, well, I can think of a few role-playing scenarios I might like to try out.” A band of gold light flows over Loki, and he is wearing the school uniform Steve had instructed him to wear the first time he used the paddle, including the thick-rimmed glasses.

“You’ll have to seduce me in this little scenario,” Steve tells him.

“Oh? And why is that?”

“Professor seducing a student? The power dynamics make it more creepy than sexy.” He shrugs. “At least to me.”

“I will happily seduce you, Professor.” He gives his love a slow kiss.

“Mmm. We should probably go.”

“Boo.”

“Boo?” Steve sounds amused.

“Yes. I don’t want us to go.”

He points out that in order to see Rogue and Storm and Ilyana and Poitr, they have to go. Loki reluctantly agrees but demands another kiss before they do. Steve agrees immediately and gives him another kiss.

Steve feels a voice in his head. He pulls away. “Charles wants us in his office.”

Loki raises an eyebrow. “You heard him in your head?”

“Yeah. It was a bit weird.”

The god seeks out the mutant’s telepathic wavelength but can’t find it. He’ll have to have words with Charles. “I suppose we better go then.”

“Wait. He wants you to find Kurt first.”

This time Loki catches the connection. ‘Charles, do stay out of Steve’s head.’

‘I’m not in Steve’s head. I was merely sending him a message. How is it that you can communicate back to me?’

‘Magic.’

“Loki?” Steve asks.

Loki holds up a finger, a signal to wait.

‘Many people do not believe in magic,’ Charles observes.

“What’s going on?”

“I’m talking to Charles.” Loki’s focus returns to the mind. ‘Many people are stupid.’

“Oh.” Steve is at a loss. He just stands there feeling awkward as he waits for the silent conversation to end.

‘True. Please come down and join your father. And bring Kurt with you.’

Loki nods and looks at Steve once again.

“Everything okay?” Steve asks.

“Yes.” He gives his lover a kiss. “I love you.”

Steve’s brow furrows a bit as he tries to figure out what’s going on in Loki’s head. “I love you back.”

They split up at the bottom of the stairs. Steve heads to Charles’ office. Loki goes to the classroom where Kurt is currently teaching. The bell rings about two minutes after Loki finds it. He waits until most of the students file out before entering.

“Herr Loki. Does zis mean your father is here?”

“Odin is here, yes. He sent word to Helena, so she may –“

“Helena!”

Loki turns around and sees his daughter walking towards them.

“Hello, Kurt. Da.” They both get a kiss. “Odin?”

“In Charles’ office,” Loki tells her. “We were about to head there now. Come along.” He strides out of the classroom and towards the Headmaster’s office. 

On the way there, they run into Storm. Charles also informed her that their guests had arrived. On the way there, she asks how the drive was. Loki gives her one or two highlights, which Hel finds greatly amusing. She wishes she had been part of it.

“Like to see your father in pain, do you?” he asks her.

“I like to see you flustered. It doesn’t happen often,” Helena tells him.

“More often than you think.” Loki asks Storm where Rogue is and discovers that she is in town buying groceries and other necessities. “Too bad.”

“Should I be jealous?” Hel asks him.

“Of course not, Pet.” He runs a hand over her head. “But she is special to me.”

“Not helping, Da.” She feels Kurt squeeze her hand in support.

“You are the most important woman to me,” he assures her. “Then Mother then Rogue and Gwen.”

“Thrud?” she asks.

“Ah, yes, Thrud.” Loki thinks for a moment then shrugs. “She’s got Thor and Sif to take care of her.”

Storm looks at the Trickster. “That’s a bit harsh.”

“She has you, too, now, I suppose.” Loki knocks on the doorframe before walking into Charles’ office. He immediately walks to Steve and gives him a kiss, hoping it makes a few of them uncomfortable. When he pulls away, he sees the displeasure in Steve’s eyes. He looks over at Odin.

The Asgardian King is staring at Kurt.

“Hello, Odin,” Helena says. She walks up to him and kisses his cheek. “This is my boyfriend Kurt.”

“Hello, Sir,” Kurt says.

“Hello, Kurt,” Odin replies. “I must admit you are not what I expected.”

Loki tilts his head. “Did no one tell you he was blue?”

“No,” Odin admits.

Kurt looks at Odin. “Do all Asgardians have a prejudice against blue skin?”

“Forgive my gaping. Until now, Frost Giants were the only creatures I knew of whose skin was blue. So. You are bedding my granddaughter.”

Kurt’s eyes go wide. They go even wider when Hel tells him it’s true.

During all this, Storm has given Thor a silent kiss hello. Now she quietly asks if they should go. He shakes his head.

Steve is the one who steps in. “Kurt is a good guy. He respects Helena completely. And he loves her.”

Helena adds, “And I think his blue skin is beautiful. Like Da’s.”

“King Odin,” Charles begins, “I think you’ll find that Kurt is both a very conscientious and religious young man.”

“Religious?” Odin asks.

“I believe in God,” Kurt explains. “I am Catholic like Steve.”

“Which god?” Odin asks.

Steve has had this conversation a couple of times before. “The God. We believe in the one, true, unifying God.”

The King is about to respond when he sees Loki shake his head. Instead he merely says, “I see.”

xxx

Rogue is putting away the groceries when a familiar voice asks, “Need some help?” She looks up and sees the god in the doorway.

“Loki!” She rushes to him and gives him a big hug. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you, too,” he tells her as he pets her head. “It saddened me that you were not among the team that went with us to Hydra Island.”

“I know. Me, too.” She finally lets him go. “So I guess Steve ‘s here?”

The smile comes automatically. “He is. Helena is here is well. She’s playing guard.”

“Guard?” Rogue looks perplexed.

“Odin decided he wanted to meet Kurt.”

“Oh,” she replies, her mouth making an exaggerated O. “Is he scary?”

“He can be.” Loki starts to take things out of the grocery bags. “How are you, Rogue? Breaking hearts left and right?”

She laughs. “Hardly.” She busies herself by putting the items away.

“That ice boy isn’t still harassing you, is he?”

“Bobby? No. I think he finally got the message.”

“Good. You deserve someone much more interesting.”

“Yeah, well, if you find someone more interesting who actually thinks I’m cute, be sure to let me know.”

“I will keep a lookout,” he assures her. “While Steve is teaching, I will scope out the students and see which one is fit for you. Perhaps this one,” he adds when he sees Piotr coming in.

“This one what?” the large Russian asks.

“Nothin’,” Rogue says. “Besides he’s completely in love with Miss Kitty Pryde.”

“That’s…” Piotr was about to say it wasn’t true except that it is. He shrugs and gets a soda. “It’s good to see you, Loki.”

“And you.”

“When do we go to Russia?”

“Soon. We’re actually going to Wakanda first.”

Rogue asks what they’re talking about, and Loki tells her of Steve’s plans. She immediately volunteers to help. The Trickster thanks her and lets her know that the Captain wishes to keep the party small. He can see the disappointment in her eyes. He caresses her cheek.

“You’ve come such a long way, Rogue.”

“Yeah. Thanks to you,” she tells him.

“Well yes. Partly anyway. The point is, we would be very lucky to have you. And if it were my choice, you would come,” he lies.

xxx

Steve is nervous. Loki, knowing this, gave him one hell of a blowjob last night. It helped him sleep. But now out on his morning run with Scott, he is nervous again.

“You’ll do fine,” Scott assures him. “You’re Captain America. The kids are gonna love you.”

“Hope so. More importantly, I hope I can teach them something.”

“I don’t think I like running with you,” Scott tells him.

“Why not?”

“You’re breathing normally, and I’m huffing and puffing. You aren’t even breaking a sweat.”

“Super soldier serum as its perks.”

They get to the front of the mansion. Scott goes in, but Steve continues to run. It takes him a quarter of the time to go the same route again. He does it two more times before heading inside. One quick shower later, and he and Loki are heading down for breakfast. Then they go to his designated classroom.

He’s teaching art. Later he will discuss World War II with some of the history classes and military strategy with some of the advanced training groups. Loki will help some of the mutants whose talents run more towards the metaphysical.

A few kids are already in the classroom. Most trickle in after the teacher and his model arrive. Steve is amazed at the variety in front of him. So many colors and shapes and hair styles.

Then three girls looking exactly alike walk in. They have blonde hair that comes to just below their shoulders and fair skin. They remind Steve of that S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who used to follow him around D.C. – Agent 13. All three smile at him and wink. It’s a bit disconcerting.

They’ve gotten Loki’s attention, and he studies them as they take their seats.

The bell rings, and Steve stands up straight. “Hello, class. My name is Steve Rogers,” he points to the board where his name is already written. “And I’m going to be teaching you for the next week or so on some art techniques. This…amazing specimen is Loki Friggason.” He looks at Loki and smiles, remembering what he wants to do to Loki when they can finally get back to Brooklyn.

“Oh shit,” the triplets say together and stare at Loki.

Steve is flustered, unsure what to do. “I, uh, I don’t think that kind of language is appropriate in the classroom.”

“Neither is what you’re thinking about,” one of them says.

Loki looks at Steve who is turning red. He has a suspicion. “Ladies, what exactly is your special power?”

“They’re telepaths,” a student that looks like they are made out of shiny rock says.

The god looks first at the triplets then at Steve who now appears a bit pale. “Imagination get the better of you?”

“Maybe you could put up a psychic barrier thingie?” Steve suggests. “You know my imagination.”

Loki smiles. “I love your imagination.” He turns to the triplets. “You. No delving into people’s minds without permission.” He turns to the rock person. “You, thank you…”

“Roxy.”

“Roxy,” Loki repeats. He turns to Steve. “You.” He places his hands on Steve’s head and creates a barrier. Then he smiles and kisses him. “I love.”

Steve smiles and turns back to the class. “And now that that excitement is over, we can get back to art. There are several key areas I want to touch on that Loki will help us with.” He goes to the board and starts writing. “Texture. Shape. Anatomy. Light. Space.” He writes each word as he says it. He turns around and faces the class again. “If we have time, we’ll also get into color, line, and form.”

“Vague much?” one of the triplets says.

The artist looks at the class roster. “Cuckoo. Celeste, ‘Mindee’, and Phoebe. Which one are you?”

“Phoebe.”

“Well, Phoebe, perhaps you’ll find it less vague when we actually get into the discussions.” There are a few snickers at that. Steve ignores them. “So let’s get started with the first discussion.” He turns back to the board and erases all of the words but one. “Texture. Loki, would you please change into your Asgardian ceremonial armor?”

Loki isn’t particularly happy about that. “Must I?” He rolls his eyes. “Fine.” A shimmer of light, and the blue suit is transformed into the combination of metal, leather, and cloth that he wore when Thor was to become king.

Steve asks the class questions about why the three materials look different, what specifically makes them look different, and what techniques could be used to portray that in a drawing. Then he has them draw Loki’s clothes, requiring them to include at least two of the different textures. Using all three will give them extra credit.

When he tells Scott and Storm about the encounter later that day, the X-Men apologize for not warning him about the Cuckoo sisters before. Scott says, “They can be kind of…”

“Creepy?” Steve offers. “They saw what I was thinking about Loki. Luckily it wasn’t as…intense as it sometimes is.”

“Intense?” Scott isn’t sure he wants to know.

“Loki was able to put up a psychic barrier for me. Gave me a bit of a headache though.”

Storm scowls. “They are supposed to stay out of people’s heads, and they know that. I’ll have a talk with them and let Charles know.”

“I think Loki might be telling him now, actually.”

xxx

Loki is having tea with Charles and playing chess.

“Ah yes,” the headmaster says. “The Cuckoo sisters can be problematic.”

“It was handled,” the Trickster assures him. “With a bit of a surprise if they tried to break the barrier I put up.”

“Oh?”

“Nothing that would harm them…permenantly.”

Charles moves his rook. “Loki, I cannot condone –“

“Yes yes. I know. Forget I said anything.”

He looks at the god and decides to move on. “Your father is most interesting.”

“He’s not my father.” Loki moves a pawn, hoping the headmaster will take the sacrifice.

“He believes he is. And he did raise you.”

Loki studies Charles’ face. “Why is Mystique interested in Kurt Wagner?”

Blue eyes look up. This he had not expected. “What makes you think she is?”

“She asked about him personally when we met. I also believe she’s been impersonating one of the grounds keepers in order to check up on him.”

“Is that so?”

Loki smiles. “It is, and you already knew about it.”

“Raven sometimes thinks she’s more clever than she is.” He avoids the pawn and moves his queen.

“Why Kurt?”

“Haven’t you figured it out yet?”

If it’s true, Loki thinks it would be awfully clichéd. “She’s his mother.” He moves his king.

“Yes.”

He is almost disappointed. “Does he know?”

“No.”

Loki feels a flame of anger enter his heart. “Should not someone tell him?”

“It’s not our secret to tell.” He moves his only bishop.

“And the father?”

“A man named Azazel. Both were followers of Erik at the time. He could teleport the way Kurt can. Even had a tail. But Kurt inherited Mystique’s coloring.”

That makes Loki curious. “What coloring does Azazel have?”

“Did. Past tense. Red. It gave him the appearance of those old depictions of the devil. All he needed was a pitchfork.”

“I don’t suppose Kurt knows about him either.”

“No.” Charles looks at the man seated across from him. “It is not our secret to tell.”

He’s beginning to hate those words. “Something like that should not be kept a secret.”

“I understand –“

“No, Charles! You don’t. He has the right to know.”

The bald head shakes slowly back and forth. “Some things are better left unknown.”

“Words I did not expect to come from you.” He makes his move. “Check. I would like to speak to Mystique. Do you think you could arrange that?”

“You will not change her mind.” Charles moves his king out of danger.

“It’s not so much about convincing as it is about warning.” He moves his queen, calculating a win in three moves.

“I see. Well, if she is still here, I will ask her to meet you.”

xxx

For the shape lesson, Steve uses shadows and silhouettes. Loki, wearing Edwardian garb, stands between a screen and two bright lights. Drawing the resulting shadow is the assignment for the lesson.

The Cuckoo sisters are more well-behaved this time. They and a few of the other’s who like guys stare at Steve in complete rapture. 

He finds it very distracting at first. But what is worse is the teasing Loki gives him that night.

“I would not have been surprised if one of them had written ‘love you’ on their eyelids,” the Trickster tells him with a smile.

“Ha ha. Very funny. But let me tell you, if someone comes and tells me they need my help to find the Ark of the Covenant, I’m going with or without you.”

Loki rolls his eyes. “I suppose this is what I get for loving a religious nut.” He gets a pillow to the face for that remark. An odd look comes over his face. He nods. “I have to go.”

“Go? Go where?”

“An errand.” He gets out of bed and puts on black jeans and a white t-shirt. “I’ll be back soon.” He gives Steve a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you…” He watches Loki disappear. “…back.”

Loki appears in Charles’ office. “Hello, Mystique.”

She looks like herself, blue textured skin and red hair. She wears a white sleeveless dress with slits on the sides that go up to her thighs. “Loki.”

“I’m glad to see you embraced the concept of clothes.”

She smiles. “A wise man pointed out that pride does not need to equate to nudity.”

“As beautiful as your nude body is, I am glad you listened.”

Charles is amused by this. “I suppose this means it is safe to leave you two alone?”

Mystique looks over at him. “Are you kidding? Loki is one of the few people I don’t wish to murder.”

The comment makes the god laugh. “I consider that to be a very fine compliment indeed. However, you may change your mind when you hear what I have to say.”

“Oh?” She feels her defenses rising already.

“Kurt,” Loki says.

“No,” she replies.

“He deserves to know.”

“He’ll only have questions.

“And he deserves the answers, answers that only you can provide him.”

Charles gets up, the braces on his legs helping to keep him steady. He starts to head for the door.

“He won’t like the answers,” Mystique tells him.

“At least he’ll have them. At least he’ll know you do still care, that you check up on him, that you…that you haven’t forgotten about him.” There is a seriousness in his eyes, a pain that is clearly visible. “He needs to know why you left him. More importantly, he needs to know you didn’t abandon him completely.”

“I can’t.”

“Then I will.”

“No!”

“Mystique, I would rather it came from you. But he is dating my daughter. I will not keep something like this from him.”

The surface of her body flutters, and there are now two Loki’s in the room. “While you’re doing that, I’ll just go upstairs and seduce your Captain.”

“He’ll know it isn’t me. Just as I knew you weren’t him.” Loki takes a breath. “Kurt should hear about this from you. I’ll give you two days, and I will help however you wish. But after that, I will tell him myself. Are we clear?”

She turns back into her blue self. “Why does it matter so much to you?”

“My own mother abandoned me…presumably. I know nothing about her. I didn’t even know I was not Asgardian until a Frost Giant touched me. I had to confront Odin to get the truth. It was not pleasant. It would have saved me a lot of pain, so much pain, if they had just told me the truth.” He looks directly into Mystique’s eyes. “It will be better coming from you than from someone else. Believe me.”

She looks over at Charles who nods once. “You always wanted me to hide,” she reminds him.

“It was a different time. I didn’t think people would understand. I was afraid they’d hurt you. But this is different. I’ve kept your secret, but Loki is right. Kurt deserves to know the truth.”

“I’ll consider it,” she says. “I’m not promising anything.”

“I am,” Loki tells her. “Two days.” With that he returns to Steve.

Steve looks at the man who has suddenly reappeared. “Everything alright?”

“Hmm? Yes. Fine.” He takes off his clothes and climbs into bed and into Steve’s arms.

“You sure?”

He looks into the blue eyes he adores. “I know who Kurt’s parents are.”

“What? Who?”

He shakes his head. “I’m giving his mother two days to tell him.”

“And if she doesn’t?”

“I’m going to tell him myself.”

Steve guides Loki’s head against his chest and kisses his head. “I’m glad you’re giving her a chance, whoever she is.” When that is greeted with only silence, he turns off the light. “Good-night, Kitten.”

“Good-night, Love.”

xxx

The next day is the lesson for anatomy. Steve asks Loki to put an extra-strength psychic shield on him. Loki complies, wondering what the Professor has in store.

“Anatomy,” Steve tells the class, ignoring whatever goo-goo eyes he happens to notice looking at him. He wonders if they are listening to what he’s saying. “Anatomy isn’t about the surface. It’s about everything working together – bone, muscle, tendon, skin. You need to have an understanding of each one. Today, we’re going to concentrate on the back.”

He shows a few slides that strip back each layer from the human back and then add them back in, highlighting certain muscles or items of interest.

Finally he turns to Loki. “Black leather pants. Nothing else.”

Loki raises an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

He swallows. “Yes.”

A light shines around Loki, and he is dressed as requested.

Steve swallows again and has the god sit on the desk, back to the class. He points out the spine and the shoulder blades. He rotates Loki’s arm, showing the movement of the muscles around the shoulder and along the back. “Here. See?” He moves Loki’s arm again, his eyes fixated on the movement. “Sometimes it helps to use your hands and feel how it works.” He runs his hand along the side of Loki’s back. “Excuse me,” he says abruptly and walks out.

Outside in the quiet of the hallway, he runs a hand through his hair. He reminds himself that there are kids in the classroom, that he is there to teach not…think about what he wants to do to Loki. He takes another breath to calm himself down and thinks about non-Loki things that will stop his cock from twitching. Once he thinks he has it under control, he turns back to the room and looks through the little window in the door.

Loki has horns and long fangs and what can only be described as rounded spikes down his spine.

Steve walks back in. “Not the anatomy lesson I expected to teach, but okay.”

The fangs retract. “Sorry, Darling. Professor,” he corrects. “I grew bored.”

“That’s a good lesson for everyone. A bored Loki is a dangerous Loki. We must keep him entertained at all times. Okay.” He turns to his lover. “If you will please go back to your beautiful normal self, we can let these kids draw.” He turns to the students. “I want you concentrating on his back. Draw as much or as little of it as you like. But I want to be able to feel the muscles and the bones underneath.”

It feels like the longest class ever to Steve. He busies himself going from student to student and giving pointers, avoiding looking at Loki as much as possible.

Loki cannot help but notice and decides to play a little game. A tattoo appears on his shoulder with Steve’s face on it.

Steve does a double-take. “Loki.”

“Hmmm?” he asks innocently as the tattoo is suddenly gone.

Next is a red spike that grows out of his shoulder. Then there is an alien chestbuster that appears to come out of his side.

“Eeewww,” a few people say.

“Welcome to my world,” Steve tells them. “Loki, you’re making this very difficult for the students.”

“Life is difficult.” He can feel the looks of disapproval on the artist’s face. “Fine.” He limits the changes to hair color and fake tattoos.

When class ends and all the kids have filed out, Steve stands in front of Loki with a disappointed look on his face. “Really?”

“It kept your thoughts away from sex,” the god points out. “But now that they aren’t here…” He waves his hand at the door and seals it. The window turns opaque. “I’m so sorry, Professor. I didn’t mean to interrupt your class.” Gives the innocent look.

“Damn it, Loki. Of course you did. You always do.”

Loki jumps off the desk and practically pins Steve against the wall. “Perhaps I need a reminder. Some sort of negative reinforcement to make me not do that again. What do you think, Professor?”

“I think…I think…” The trouble is that Steve is having a really hard time thinking right now. And then Loki’s clothes change into the school uniform with the thick-framed glasses. “You…”

“Me?” Loki presses up against Steve. He feels the erection against his thigh. “My my, Professor. Aren’t you the excitable one.”

“We shouldn’t.”

“Why? I’m of age, Professor. And I am consenting. You can’t tell me you don’t want this when your body is practically screaming for it.”

Steve pushes him away. “What was that about negative reinforcement?” He grabs a ruler. “Pants down. Over the desk.”

Loki licks his lips and does as he’s told.

Even though Steve knows Loki never wears underwear, the sight of the bare ass still surprises him. He whacks it with the ruler.

“Mmm. So good. Again.”

“I say when it happens again, Loki.” Another hit. This one produces a grunt. Suddenly concerned. “Can they hear us in the hall?”

“No, Darling. Magic. Please continue. Please.”

Steve nods, gets back into character. The ruler comes down again. “You are a student.” Whack. “I am a teacher.” Whack. “I don’t care how old you are, it isn’t ethical.” Whack. “Now I hope you’ve learned your lesson. Put your pants back on and leave my classroom.”

Loki steps out of his pants and straightens up. He turns around and shows he teacher just how turned on he is. “Not ethical. And yet how many times have you dreamed of this. How many times have you imaged taking me across your desk.” Walks forward until Steve’s back is against the wall. “How many times have you dreamed of tasting me, of making me scream out your name, of looking down and seeing my lips around your cock.”

“Loki,” Steve moans.

The bell rings to begin the next period. Luckily the classroom they’re in is free.

Loki continues. “I want it. All of it. I’ll drop out of school immediately if it means I can have you.” He kisses Steve’s neck. He whispers, “I want you, Professor. I need you. I ache for you.” He pushes his pelvis against Steve. “Do you feel that? Do you feel how much I want you?”

“Damn it, Loki.” He pulls the god against him. “Damn it.”

Loki pulls away, turns, and drapes himself over the desk. He reaches back to hand a small bottle of lube to his professor. Looking over his shoulder, he smiles. “I’m yours, Professor. All you have to do is take.”

Steve’s eyes flit to the door. The window is still opaque. There is a dim green light around the edges. He quickly unfastens his trousers and grabs the bottle of lube. Thirty seconds later, he is inside Loki, thrusting with determination.

The god is holding on to the edge of the desk, a huge smile on his face. Steve had prepared him quickly but not quite enough. The initial pain has subsided, and now there is only the pleasure of Steve fucking him. He’s pushing back as hard as he can, meeting each thrust with equal force.

The artist wraps his hand around Loki’s cock and starts to pump it, twisting his hand, running his thumb roughly over the tip.

“Fuck yes! Harder! Harder!”

Steve wraps and arm around Loki’s waist and pulls him in with every forward thrust. He comes first, his semen spurting deep into Loki.

The feel of Steve’s seed, the hand around his cock, the stimulation of his prostate all have Loki coming, his semen splattering on the side of the desk and the floor.

There’s a bit more cleaning up to do than usual, and Steve is grateful again for Loki’s magic to help them.

“Thank God there isn’t another class in here for a while.”

“I don’t know. Might have made it interesting.”

“Kitten, we hadn’t even really gotten started when the bell rang.”

“Still would have made it more interesting.” He kisses Steve. “I love you.”

“I love you back.”

“I know you’d never fuck a student. You are far too ethical.”

“Not too ethical to fuck you when you came to me.”

Loki smiles and runs a hand over Steve’s lapel. “Well I have amazing powers of persuasion.”

“Exactly. So if you were my student, who knows what I’d do.”

He kisses Steve, and they walk out of the classroom together.

The hall is quiet. It almost feels like they are the only ones here.

“It’s kind of like Hogwarts,” Steve says.

Loki smiles. “No moving staircases though. You know, I never understood why they didn’t give the children a map.”

“Maybe they did.”

“Wasn’t a very good one.”

Steve pulls him into a kiss just as Rogue is coming around the corner.

“You two,” she says. “Just can’t get enough of each other, can you.”

“Nope,” Steve replies happily. “You two up for some Danger Room action?”

Rogue and Loki look at each other. They shrug and say yes.

“If Scott isn’t teaching we should invite him, too,” Loki suggests.

Steve smiles at him and nods, taking it as a sign that Loki is no longer jealous of the X-Man. He’s glad they agreed to this, to coming here and teaching. Tonight he’ll Skype with Sam, and they with Illyana and Piotr will start finalizing plans to find Bucky. And he has faith that they will find Bucky. Things are coming together. Now if he could just figure out which songs to sing for Pepper’s party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more fluff for you this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. The road trip was really just an excuse to have more Odin time.
> 
> A long time ago skydancer2000 (ff) asked what Steve would do if Loki got his own motorcycle. Now we know, though I think it was different from the way Steve thought he was going to react.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the inclusion of the Cuckoo sisters. They are from the comics. Kurt’s parents being Mystique and Azazel is also from the comics. I’m sure some of you may wonder why Charles isn’t trying to capture Mystique. I think he feels he owes her and still feels responsible for her.
> 
> The nod to Raiders of the Lost Ark was for FireChildSlytherin5 (ff), because of course if Steve Rogers was your teacher you’d be making goo-goo eyes at him. 
> 
> Loki misbehaving as a model, changing his features and whatnot was for rhetiricai (ff) which of course had to be answered with some form of punishment. And rhetiricai also wanted Odin and Kurt to meet. It was short, I know, but hopefully memorable.
> 
> The student/teacher role play including sex on the desk was for Haighs (ff) who requested it as soon as Steve indicted he might be teaching at the school. Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I do believe that is it. Hope you all had a great Halloween. Until next time…


	136. To Communicate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki decides to recruit his Mischief Makers for a prank. Kurt learns who his parents are.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Erik & Charles, Mystique & Azazel, Hel & Kurt (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Vaginal Sex, Oral Sex

Steve is sitting with Storm and Scott by the pool drinking a beer. Rogue comes out and sits with them. She sighs audibly before taking a drink of her own beer.

“That bad?” Scott asks.

“If I have to listen to one more kid complain about how someone is tryin’ to steal their boyfriend or girlfriend or whatever, I’m gonna kill someone. I’m serious.” She looks over at Steve. “Oh and your class was quite the hit today. Showin’ ‘em Loki’s bare back? You really thought that was a good idea with a bunch a’ pubescent kids?”

Storm sympathizes. “I told him the exact same thing. No one in my class could focus. Apparently there were some pictures taken.”

“Apparently?” Scott says. “I had to confiscate at least five phones while Loki’s modeling was taking place.”

“It was an anatomy lesson,” Steve explains.

Storm barks out a laugh. “I’ll bet.”

“It was,” he says defensively. “And the back is a great part to focus on.”

“And the leather pants?” Storm asks. She saw the pictures, too.

“Oh my God,” Rogue exclaims. “Were those hot or what?” Her eyes get huge when she realizes she just said that in front of Steve. “In a purely artistic way,” she adds, hoping to ease the awkwardness.

Storm smiles. “Also in the ‘I want to jump an Asgardian’s bones’ way.”

“You have your own Asgardian,” Steve reminds her. He looks over at Rogue. “In hindsight the leather pants may have not have been the best choice.”

“Ya think?” Scott says.

Steve nods. “So I guess my great idea of having Loki change into the woman so that they can draw her back and see the difference in the anatomy is probably not a good idea either.”

Scott tells him, “Not unless you want to give every teenage boy a boner.”

Rogue can’t help herself. “You mean the ones that didn’t get one today?”

“Yeah, okay, I get it,” Steve says. “No half-naked anyone in the classroom.”

“Good,” Storm says. “Because if I have to deal with one more jealous teenager because of you, I will be very upset.”

“Oh my God, I had two girls upset with each other ‘cause they both wanted Loki.”

“Pam and Isabella?” Scott asks. “They were upset with each other last week because they both liked Bobby.”

Rogue shakes her head. “Well at least their taste is getting better.”

Storm holds her beer near her lips. “Next week it’ll be someone else.” She takes a drink and squints. “Don’t they both have boyfriends?”

“Yep,” Scott confirms. “Both on the lacross team.”

“Well of course,” Rogue says.

Steve has been considering his options as they talk. “Maybe I’ll have them draw his hands. Loki has great hands.”

“Long fingers,” Rogue adds a little dreamily.

“Uh-oh,” Scott says. “Sounds like someone’s got a crush on Loki.”

“Do not.” Rogue’s tone is defensive.

Steve chuckles. “Wouldn’t blame you if you did.”

“Where is Loki?” she asks.

“With Charles.”

“Oh.” 

They sit in silence for a moment before Steve asks. “Is it me, or does Professor Xavier look a lot like the actor who played that Captain on Star Trek?”

“Mmm,” Storm replies just before swallowing the beer in her mouth. “Just don’t tell him that. He hates the comparison.”

xxx

“He’s a Shakespearean actor and handsome. You should be flattered by the comparison,” Loki tells Charles.

“You only say that because there isn’t an actor who looks like you.”

“Oh, but there is.” Loki tells the story of the girls mistaking him for Tom Hiddleston and the resulting Google search. “So I do know a little about it.”

“And are you flattered?”

Loki has to think about it for a moment. “Yes,” he finally decides. “I think so.”

Charles frowns and rubs his temples. “Sometimes I curse myself for opening a school. Teenage drama is far more penetrating than most people realize.” He looks up at the god and scowls. “I’m starting to regret inviting Steve over to teach.”

“He’s a good teacher. Of course I might be a bit biased.”

“It isn’t about his teaching ability. It’s about his choice of subject.” Charles looks pointedly at Loki. “What is that expression? Exploding ovaries?”

The god laughs. “I assure you, Steve is far more distracting than I am.”

“Even when you’re half-naked? I somehow doubt that.”

“No. It’s true. They look at him –“ Loki stops abruptly, an idea forming in his head.

“I’m not sure I like that smile.”

Loki looks at the telepath. “Don’t worry. It will all be in good fun.”

“And yet I’m feeling quite nervous about it.”

He offers to let Charles film the message he will be sending his Mischief Makers, a term the headmaster is not familiar with. After explaining what Mischief Makers are, he hands Charles his phone to start filming.

Loki looks into the camera and smiles. “Mischief Makers, I have an assignment for you. Steve is currently teaching at a private school. If you are one of his students, I want to take a page from the movie Raiders of the Lost Ark. Even if you aren’t, you can participate, too. What I want you to do is write ‘LOVE YOU’ on your eyelids. Then when Steve (or another teacher or a boss or anyone really) looks at you, blink slowly so they can read it.” He explains that there should be one word per eyelid, and that it should be readable by the person in front of them. “Enlist a friend to help you if needed. And there it is, your first official assignment as Mischief Makers. It is not required. After all, we do what we want not what others tell us to do. Now, let’s see what reactions we can get.” He signs off and motions for Charles to end the recording.

After a quick review, Loki uploads the video to his YouTube channel. He really hopes Steve doesn’t see it.

“An interesting experiment,” Charles observes. “How many students do you expect to comply?”

“If I get just one, I’ll consider it a success.”

“You have a very strange sense of humor.”

Loki smiles and shrugs. “Perhaps it will make the teen angst less angsty.”

“One can hope.”

“Did I tell you Erik Lehnsherr came to see me?”

“Erik?” Charles feigns nonchalance.

The corners of Loki’s mouth rise. “Yes. Erik. You remember Erik, don’t you? He certainly remembers you.”

“Yes, I remember Erik. Why did he go see you?”

Loki nods. “Apparently he wished to meet the man who helped you walk again.”

“No doubt he was after something more. You should be wary of him.”

“Why? Will he break my heart?”

Charles scowls. “He is a dangerous man. You would do well not to underestimate him.”

“I won’t, Charles. Though perhaps you should act as my intermediary.”

“He would not like that,” he assures the god.

“All the more reason to do it.”

“You really do like courting danger, don’t you.”

“Other than Steve, it’s the only thing worth courting,” Loki replies.

“Favors,” Charles offers.

Loki can’t refute that. Instead he asks how Charles and Erik met.

The headmaster tells of the powerful mutant he sensed trying to single-handedly destroy a submarine. There is a gleam that comes into his eyes as he describes the young man so full of pain and a desire for revenge and how the founded the X-Men together.

“You loved him.”

“I loved him.” Charles rubs his temples again.

Loki studies the mutant. “Why do you let it get to you? You are far more powerful than you let on. You could easily block the adolescent psychic onslaught.”

Charles smiles. “It reminds me that I’m human, that I’m one of them, that they have feelings and hopes and dreams.”

“It would make me absolutely bonkers. I’d be more likely to kill them all.”

He chuckles softly. “Well, it also helps me know if anyone is feeling particularly alienated or having a difficult time here.”

“You are a better man than I. If I had your psychic power…”

“Then it’s good that you don’t.” He looks at Loki. “You are incredibly powerful yourself.”

The god shrugs. “I needed the scepter to control men’s minds. You could do that on a whim. I am rather envious.”

“Don’t be. When people learn you can do that, they want to use you.”

“But you can see through them, examine their every thought. You may just be the most powerful man I’ve ever met.” He considers his statement. “You may even be too much for Thanos.”

“Thanos?”

Loki gives him the quick version. But Charles begins to ask him questions that bring it all back. He can feel himself starting to shut down, but the mutant is doing something, weaving himself into Loki’s mind. “Stop.”

“I can help.”

“I don’t want your help.”

“The more I know of Thanos, the more we can evaluate if I can truly help.”

Loki scowls at him. “One would almost think you were using that as an excuse to look into my head.”

“As you’ve surmised, I don’t need an excuse. I could force myself inside if I really wanted.”

“You could try.”

“Is that a challenge?” Charles pushes at the edges of Loki’s mind.

“No, it isn’t.” He pushes back. “Careful, Charles. You’ll ruin your reputation as a boring headmaster.”

He laughs at that. “I’m not sure anything could ruin that reputation.”

“An image of you and Erik fucking perhaps?”

“I assure you there are no such images.”

“Not even in your head?”

Charles merely shakes his head and looks away.

There is something about the gesture that tells Loki not to push it. “You loved him.”

“I loved him.”

“You love him still.”

“Part of me always will.” He looks at the god. “Thanos frightens you.”

“Yes.” Loki’s mind automatically wanders back there to the pain and the desperation. “He worships Death, wishes to make sacrifices of us.”

“He hurt you,” Charles observes.

Loki doesn’t want to discuss this anymore. Instead he asks if he thinks Mystique will tell Kurt the truth.

It doesn’t take psychic powers to know what Loki is doing. Charles decides not to press the Thanos issue. “I don’t know. I hope so.”

He nods. “I will bring Kurt here after dinner. If Mystique doesn’t tell him then, I will.”

“This is very important to you.”

“Yes. No. It’s important to Kurt. You know it is.”

Charles does know. He’s just never had the ability to give Mystique that ultimatum, never felt it was his right to do so. He’s glad someone does.

xxx

Steve smiles at the class and tells them that they are continuing with Anatomy. “My original lesson fell through, so we are going to switch it up a bit. Instead of…uh…”

A boy in the front row is slowly closing and opening his eyes whenever Steve looks at him.

It takes a moment for the artist to see that there is something written on his eyelids. “Instead,” he looks closer to try to read it, “of…the…” He pulls back suddenly, blinking and with a bit of a blush starting to spread. He quickly looks to anyone except that boy. “Instead of the original plan to…”

Two of the Cuckoo sisters also have something on their eyelids. They close their eyes and wait a moment before slowly opening them. It’s the same two words that were on the boy’s.

Steve’s eyes travel over the rest of the class and see at least two more kids with the same writing on their eyelids. He looks over at Loki who smiles and closes his own eyes, where those same words appear. His head jerks back to the class as they start to giggle and laugh. “Son of a…” He turns back to his love in disbelief. “Why you little –“

“Language,” Loki warns. “There are children present.” He closes his eyes again to show the ‘LOVE YOU’ message once more.

Smiling and shaking his head slightly, Steve says, “You are too much.”

“I’m enough,” he replies.

“How…? When…?”

Loki looks out over the class. “Anyone care to explain?”

The boy in front raises his hand. “Loki posted a video yesterday asking his Mischief Makers to do this.”

“That’s a bit specific,” Steve notes. “What did you say? Only those in my class?”

The Trickster smiles.

“You told everyone to do it,” he realizes.

“I couldn’t resist.”

Steve tries not to smile and almost succeeds. He turns back to the class. “As I was saying before some of you decided to express your love for me, we are continuing with Anatomy. But instead of drawing Loki’s back again, this time as a woman, we will be drawing hands.” He lifts his and shows it to them. “Hands are pretty amazing when you think about it. We have these thumbs that let us do so much. There are bones and tendons and skin. There are different colors and subtle nuances. Hands can be extraordinary.”

The artist takes the god’s hand. “And Loki’s hands are more extraordinary than most - his long fingers, the graceful way he moves them.” He takes a moment to let the moment pass. He tells the class. “You will be drawing Loki’s hands, or you can draw your own…or your neighbor’s. I encourage you to use color for this, explore the veins just beneath the skin, the white of the nails, the skin around the knuckles.”

He sits Loki in a chair and poses his hands. “Anyone want music?” He opens his iTunes and puts on some jazz. 

The rest of the class Steve spends walking around, demonstrating a technique or two, offering advice.

Loki watches. It isn’t as sexy as when Steve is lost in his art, but there is still something quite alluring about it. Perhaps they’ll have to do another take on the role play.

xxx

Loki seals the door as soon as the last student leaves. His clothes change into the school uniform he wore yesterday. He turns and looks at Steve. “Hello.”

“Loki? What are you doing?”

“Sealing the door so we can have sex.”

Steve gives him with a confused look.

Loki’s clothes change into the school uniform. He smiles. “Role play first then sex.”

“We did that yesterday.”

“And I’d like to do it again today.”

Steve sighs. “Okay but there wasn’t much going on. I don’t really see how we can continue with them.” He walks towards Loki and fingers one of the buttons on the god’s shirt. “Now Tom and Johnny…There is definitely more to their story.”

Loki forces a breath out of his nose. “We are in a classroom. We should take advantage.” He holds up his hand before Steve can speak again. “Not the same two. You are still the teacher. I am the student.”

The hand drops. “Sounds a lot like yesterday.”

“It is a lot like yesterday only with less dominance from you and more seduction from me.”

Steve nods as a smile appears on his lips. “In other words, you want to be on top.”

“In other words, I want to suck your cock.”

“Oh, well, how can I say no to that?”

“You can’t.” Loki pushes Steve away. “Now sit at your desk, Professor, and play hard to get but in a nervous I-really-want-you way.”

Steve steals a kiss. “So demanding.”

“Get into character, Darling.”

“You know this is starting to feel more like Summer Stock than sex play.”

Loki glares at him. “Well comments like that certainly aren’t helping.”

Steve pulls him close. “How about we role play tonight. You can come to your professor’s room, talk your way inside, and seduce him there. I have no doubt he’ll be putty in your hands.”

“He?” Loki looks into Steve’s eyes. “Don’t you mean you?”

“Nope. Professor…Peck will be answering the door. Professor Peck who is so attracted to his student he can’t stand it.”

“And what is Professor Pecker, excuse me, Professor Peck’s first name?” His eyes dance with the same mischief that curls up the corners of his mouth.

“Gregory. Gregory Peck.”

Loki recognizes the name and smiles more broadly. “Then his student Carey Grant will be very happy to visit him tonight.”

Steve touches his nose to Loki’s. “I love you.”

“I love you back.” He takes a large step backward. “But since you don’t wish to get intimate now, I suppose it’s time to go.” He unseals the room and walks out.

The artist stares at the retreating form and begins to regret his decision. Well, he figures the anticipation will make it that much better. 

Steve sits and goes through his notes for the talk he’s giving later today on the Depression. He can’t help but think about his mom and Bucky and how simple life had been then. It had been hard, too, in more ways than one. Taking care of his mom had given him purpose. Once she was gone, he was rudderless, existing more than anything. And then the war came, and he wanted so much to do his part.

There’s a knock on the door that makes him look up.

“Hey, Scott.”

“Everything okay? You looked a little lost.”

“I was a little lost…in the past.”

“Been there,” Scott sympathizes. “Lived there, actually.”

“Jean?”

“Yeah.” Scott had told Steve a bit about the woman he loved so much.

Steve nods. “I can’t imagine what I’d do if I lost Loki. But I know if he lost me, when he loses me, I want him to find happiness again, to find love.”

Scott looks down. “It’s a lot easier on that side of the situation than this side. Believe me, I’d much rather Jean be alive and me dead.”

Steve stands up, walks over to Scott, and puts a hand on his shoulder. “I know. I’ve been on the side you’re on on more than one occasion. It sucks balls.”

The X-Man laughs then adds, “Big hairy smelly ones.”

“Yep.”

Wanting to change the subject, Scott asks Steve if he’s still nervous about teaching. He learns that the art classes don’t make him nervous now but the upcoming history class has him feeling a bit queasy. “You’ll do fine. You lived it, so you obviously know what you’re talking about.”

“Translation: I’m old.”

“I didn’t say that. But now that you mention it…”

Steve shakes his head with a chuckle. 

xxx

After dinner, Loki takes Kurt to Charles’ office. He isn’t looking forward to this.

“Did ze Professor say why he wanted to see us?” the mutant asks again.

“You’ll find out soon enough.” Loki knocks on the door. When Charles’ voice tells them to come in, he has Kurt go in first. Then he closes the door behind them. He leans against it, looking out over the room.

“Hello, Charles.” Kurt looks over at the fourth person in the room. “Storm? Weren’t you talking with Steve?”

Charles looks over at Storm. “Show him.”

The surface of Storm’s body seems to ripple, replacing the dark smooth skin with textured blue.

Kurt rises quickly. “Mystique!”

She raises her hands to him in a gesture of surrender. The hem of her white gown flaps about her ankles as she walks slowly towards him.

Kurt looks to Charles then to Loki and wonders why neither man is doing anything. His eyes return to the founder of the X-Men.

“It’s alright, Kurt. She’s here as our guest.”

The yellow eyes return to the woman whose skin color is so like his own. He remembers meeting her when he first became aware of the X-Men. He was fascinated by her then, how confident she was. She still fascinates him.

Mystique sits in the chair next to the one her son is in. “Hello, Kurt.”

“Hello, Mystique.” His eyes glance to Charles and Loki before returning to her. He knows the two men know what this is about. It makes him uneasy.

“Tell him,” Loki says.

Charles chastises, “Don’t rush her.”

Loki scowls.

“And here I thought you liked me,” Mystique tells the god.

“I do, which is why I’m giving you this chance.”

She clenches her jaw and looks at the other blue person in the room. “Kurt, what do you know about your parents?”

“Nothing. Only zat zey left me at a church. Why? Do you know who zey are?”

Her yellow eyes look at him, her boy. He’s handsome and so innocent. It’s hard to believe he is her son. “I know they loved you very much.”

“Mystique,” Loki warns. 

She glares at the god. “I’m trying, okay?” Her focus returns to Kurt with a softer gaze. “Kurt, I know you’ve had questions. I wish I had better answers.”

Kurt is studying her now. “Are you my mother?” He knows it’s true by the way she’s looking at him, but he still turns to Loki for confirmation. He gets a slow nod before looking to Charles. 

The headmaster gives nothing away. He sits with his elbows on the desk and his mouth resting against the tent he makes with his fingers.

Returning his focus to Mystique, Kurt asks, “Why now? Why tell me now?”

Mystique shoots Loki a hateful glance. “Blackmail.”

The god shrugs. “As Steve is fond of saying, the truth will always come out. I thought this way would be better than the way I discovered who my true father was.”

Loki’s words remind Kurt to ask, “My father?”

“His name was Azazel,” she tells him.

“What was he like?”

She transforms in front of him into a large red man with pointed ears and a tail dressed in a nice suit. He looks like the Devil himself, and it startles Kurt.

He begins to pray to the archangel Gabriel. It’s the sound of Loki chuckling in the background that makes him stop.

“Sorry. It’s just,” Loki begins but decides it would be best not to explain. “Never mind.”

“Zat is how he looks?”

“Looked,” the image of Azazel says then turns back into Mystique. “Your father died a long time ago.” She sounds sad as though still mourning his loss.

Kurt feels a hand on his shoulder and is surprised to find that it belongs to Loki. “How?” he asks his mother.

“A man named Bolivar Trask. He took your father, experimented on him. Your father was one of many.”

“Was he a good man?”

Mystique and Charles exchange a look. “He and I both followed Erik. Back then when you looked like we did, fighting for your rights as a mutant seemed to be the better option.” 

Loki offers, “Survival is a powerful motivator.”

Charles says, “I did not approve of their methods, but I did understand them.”

Kurt considers this. He has so many questions he isn’t sure where to start.

Loki knows the most important one, the one he has been wondering ever since Odin told him how he was found. Softly he says, “Tell him why you left him, Mystique.”

She looks down. “Trask’s men found me. But they didn’t yet know about you. I could hide in plain sight. Just put on another face, another body. But I couldn’t hide you.” 

Mystique remembers that night as though it were last week. Trask’s men had tracked her to Bavaria. She swaddled up Kurt as well as she could, covering his skin. She left him where she hoped he would be accepted and loved. Then she went to lead Trask’s men away from him, to protect him as well as she could.

Kurt listens silently. He had always assumed his mother was young and frightened, that she had left him there because she thought she had given birth to a devil. He’s finding it hard to get rid of that old narrative, to replace it with the one he’s just been given.

“I’m sorry,” Loki tells her.

She acknowledges the words with a nod but does not look like she particularly cares.

“Kurt?” Charles prompts softly. “Are you alright?”

The young man just sits there, eyes sad and unsure.

“Do you want Helena?” Loki asks.

Kurt nods. “How long have you known?”

“A few days,” the god says. “I thought it would be better coming from your mother than from me.”

“And you?” Kurt asks Charles.

“Since the day we met,” the headmaster admits.

That makes his heart feel like it’s being squeezed. He turns to his mother. “And you?”

“Also the day we met…again.”

“You told me we shouldn’t have to hide.”

“I meant it.”

Loki softly says, “I’ll go get Helena.”

“No,” Kurt says quickly. “I want to go to her.”

“Have you ever transported that far?”

He shakes his head. His eyes look lost, hurt. It’s a look Loki knows all too well.

“Charles, could you help get him there?” Loki asks.

Mystique reaches out to Kurt. He moves away.

“I don’t know,” the bald man admits. “Maybe.”

“I’ll be back,” Loki tells Kurt. “Meet me on the lawn.” Before he goes, something catches his eye. He makes himself invisible and walks over to the windows where he bends down and discovers a candy wrapper. His eyes glance around the room but find nothing just as he expected. He does see Mystique and Kurt hugging and wonders how a reunion with his own birth mother might go.

Loki shakes off the last thought. He goes to Asgard and asks Goran to saddle Sleipnir. He sees one of Odin’s ravens above and tells the creature what he needs his son for. Then he rubs Sleipnir’s snout and tells him about Helena’s boyfriend and what has happened.

He rides Sleipnir back to Earth, back to New York, back to the school where Kurt is waiting for him. Charles and Storm are there, too, only Loki knows it isn’t really Storm. He is surprised to see Steve there. Loki is grateful to him.

They land and trot up to Kurt. Loki offers his arm to help him up. “Hold on.”

Those are the only words either of them speak during the trip.

Kurt barely notices the sites around him. Normally he would be in awe of the stars and how quickly they go through space to get to a different planet but not tonight.

They land in front of the Rim Palace.

Loki walks him in. “The shock will be considerable for some time, but it will pass. Then you’ll have to decide how much you’d like Mystique involved in your life.”

“Is zat what happened for you?”

“For me? No. I murdered my birth father shortly after I learned he existed.”

The unexpectedness of that statement pulls Kurt out of his stupor for a moment.

Helena sees them from down the hall. “Da? Kurt? What are you doing here? Is everything alright? Is it Steve? Thor?”

Kurt immediately rushes to her and gives her a hug. Loki explains what happened. She holds her boyfriend tighter.

“I’ll leave Sleipnir here. Odin has most likely already been told where I’ve brought your brother.” He looks at the young couple for a moment. “Take care of him, Pet. He is not as full of rage as I had been, but often it’s the quiet ones that explode the largest.”

“I will, Da. Thank you.”

Loki takes Yggdrasil back to the school, leaving his daughter to comfort her boyfriend.

xxx

Helena is grateful to not run into Angrboda on their way to her bedroom. She helps Kurt into bed and holds him.

He tells her everything he’s feeling, the relief, the anger, the betrayal. “I can’t believe Professor Xavier knew and never told me. If your father hadn’t found out…” The whole thing seems strange. “Of all people, I would not have expected him to take up my cause.”

She reminds him how her father learned he was not Asgardian. “It isn’t about your cause. It’s about him knowing a bit about what you’re going through.” She kisses the bridge of his nose.

Kurt looks into her violet eyes and sees only love and concern. He kisses her lips, clinging to them as though they were the only real thing in his world.

Helena pulls him closer, opening her mouth to him.

He takes the invitation happily, needing to feel her close, closer. He pulls at her clothes. They come off quickly as does his. Soon she is on top of him, their hands exploring each other’s bodies as they have done in the past.

“Helena,” he sighs. It sounds like a prayer.

“Mmm-hmm?” She’s busy running her tongue along some of his scar tissue.

“Helena,” he says again.

She lifts her head and looks into his golden eyes. “I’m right here, Kurt. What is it?”

He looks at her, taking in her cream-colored skin and violet eyes. “I love you.”

“And I love you.” She strokes his cheek and kisses him.

“Promise me you won’t lie to me.”

“Oh, Blueberry, of course I’m going to lie to you.” Helena holds him down when he starts trying to get up. “Honesty is not always the best policy,” she tells him. “But I promise to be honest about the important things.” She kisses his chest. “Like how you make me feel.” She kisses his throat. “And how much I want you.” She kisses under his chin. “And how much I love you.”

He takes her head in his hands and holds it above his. “I love you.”

There is something in his eyes that makes her pause. “I know.”

“I want to show you.”

Her heart beats a bit faster. “How?”

“I would like…” His hands move down and caress her breasts. “…if you let me…” He lifts his pelvis so she can feel his growing erection. “…to show you.”

Helena swallows, suddenly nervous and aroused. “Yes. Yes, please show me.” She makes a sad face. “I don’t have any condoms here.”

“In my pants,” Kurt tells her.

She gives him a forceful kiss then leaves him to rifle through his pants. Triumphant, she returns holding up the small flat package.

“You open it,” he suggests, wanting in this way to be sure that she wants this as much as he does.

Kissing him, she rips open the package, her heart fluttering with excitement. With trembling hands, she rolls it over his cock then kisses the tip of it. She kisses up the blue skin, following some of the scars as she goes. When she gets to his lips, she asks, “Do you want me on top or bottom?”

Kurt stunned by her beauty, her willingness. “Bottom.”

She nods, and they switch positions. Helena opens her legs as they kiss. She opens her mouth, too, and Kurt takes the opportunity to slowly explore it. She sucks on his tongue as her hands run over his back, fingering the intricate patterns on his skin.

A blue hand massages her breast. His lips taste her neck.

“Kurt, I’m ready.” To prove this, her legs encircle his waist.

He nods and lifts his head to look at her. His hand caresses her labia, ensuring she is wet. A finger slips into her.

“Kurt,” she breathes. “I need more of you. Please.”

He nods again and pulls his hand away. He kisses her as he places his cock against her opening. “I love you.”

“I love you.” She pushes up against him, wanting so much for him to be inside.

Kurt enters her slowly, hesitantly as her face winces slightly. “Does it hurt?”

“It’s fine. Are you in?”

“Almost.” He is amazed at how tight she feels, how warm and wet. “Zere.” He gazes at her, loves her silently, gives her his best smile.

“Shouldn’t you move or something?”

“What? Oh. Right.” Kurt is a little afraid to move. He isn’t sure how long he’ll last.

“Kurt?”

“I…” He licks his lips and furrows his brow.

“Do you not like it?” Helena’s voice is small, unsure.

“I like it too much. I’m afraid you won’t.”

“I already do,” she assures him. He gives her a meaningful look. “Oh. You’re afraid I won’t have an orgasm. That’s so sweet.” She strokes his face. “I love you for that.” She takes his hand and places it on her breast.

His lips go to the breast he’s holding. His tongue flicks over the nipple, causing her to start moving beneath him. “Helena,” he moans.

“Kurt.” She pulls him into a kiss.

He starts to move. It’s gentle at first, too gentle for Hel’s liking. She begins to buck up to meet him.

“Helena,” he gasps, surprised.

She gives him an aggravated look, one that is very Loki-ish. “Well then move.”

“Maybe you should have been on top.”

“Maybe I should.” Hel turns them over and sits on him, leaning forward. She starts to move her hips.

“Helena,” he moans as his hands cup her breasts.

She grabs one of those hands and places the fingers against her clit.

He takes the hint and pinches and teases her as his body starts to tense. “Helena. Mein Gott, Helena.”

“You like that?”

A string of German erupts from his lips. He’s coming. She’s seen it often enough. When he’s done, she gets off of him and moves forward, placing her pussy just over his mouth before sitting down. He’s gotten better at this with her guidance, and soon she’s reaching her own orgasm as his tongue strokes the space his cock had been. As soon as she feels it beginning, she pulls away and sits next to him, legs held together as her vagina pulses.

Kurt sits up and holds her. “Are you okay?”

Helena looks at him and smiles at the wetness around his mouth. She wipes a bit of it off with her thumb then sticks it into his mouth. “I’m amazing.”

He smiles. “Zat you are.” He kisses her.

She takes the condom from his deflated cock and throws it away. Then they settle back down in the bed. 

Kurt lies with his head on her stomach as she absently plays with his hair and ears. “Helena? I don’t want to be lied to anymore.”

“I know,” she tells him.

“Charles knew. Mystique…We met a few years ago. Why didn’t she tell me?”

“I don’t know. Maybe she was scared. Maybe she thought you’d reject her.”

“But she’s my mother? How could I reject her?”

“Oh, Blueberry, my father killed his father after learning the truth. So I would say rejection of a birth parent is a very real possibility.”

He shakes his head against her tummy. “I don’t understand how he could have done that. I would have loved to have met my father. Now it’s too late.”

“She was trying to protect you,” she reminds him.

“And now I do not need protecting. So why not tell me?”

Helena understands a bit about Mystique’s fear. It’s similar to her father’s. “Kurt, she had been rejected her entire life for looking different, for being different, for being blue. Is it so strange that she would be afraid you would reject her as well?”

He strokes her skin. “Promise me we will not end up like zem.”

“Like who?”

“Our parents.”

“People already say I’m like my father,” she tells him.

He rolls his eyes. “I mean we will love and care for any children we have. We won’t lie to them. We won’t reject them. We will be there for them.”

It’s her turn to roll her eyes. “We won’t lie to them about your Santa Claus or your watered-down version of the tooth fairy?”

Kurt’s brow furrows. “Zat’s different.”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

A thought suddenly comes to him. “Is zat really your brother I rode here on?”

“Half-brother. Yes.”

That’s going to take Kurt some time to process. Luckily he has all night.

xxx

Steve holds Loki in the warmth of the bed as moonlight streams in through the window. “I’m proud of you.”

Loki is taken aback. “Why? Was my seduction of you that good?”

“No, silly. I mean what you did for Kurt.”

“Oh.”

“And for the record, you’ve had better seductions.”

“You weren’t complaining half an hour ago.”

“Half an hour ago you were sucking my cock. Of course I wasn’t complaining.”

He shakes his head. “Cheeky bastard.”

“I prefer your cheeks.” Steve gives Loki’s ass a slap.

Green eyes look up at him in surprise. “Cheeky bastard.”

Steve smiles. “Didn’t we just go over this?” He slaps Loki’s ass again.

Loki moves on top of Steve. “You little –“ Something catches his eye near the window.

“What? What is it?”

He climbs out of bed.

“Where are you going?”

There’s a candy wrapper on the floor. “I was wrong. You aren’t the cheeky bastard.”

Steve is confused. “What is it?”

“Just a bit of trash.” Loki throws the candy wrapper away and gets back into bed. “Now where were we.”

“I was slapping your ass.”

“No. I was about to tell you I love you.” He kisses Steve. “I love you.”

“I love you back, Kitten. Always will.”

Loki snuggles against Steve and closes his eyes. If the archangel is still there, no doubt he will leave soon enough, though the god is surprised he came at all. Kurt must be very special indeed. Or maybe Gabriel just appreciates the effort required to get all those scars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hi, Gabriel! Wait. Are you even still here? Is that a candy wrapper? ;)
> 
> Yes, after all this time, I finally put in the reference of Patrick Stewart playing Charles Xavier and Captain Picard. It was FireChildSlytherin5 (ff) that made me want to do this and also inspired the prank for the Mischief Makers. If you haven’t seen Raiders of the Lost Ark, do so now. It was also inspired by Yassoda (ff) who wondered if any students at the school were Mischief Makers and by Haighs (ff) who wanted Loki to pull a prank with some students.
> 
> Charles dealing with the teenage angst was also for FireChildSlytherin5, as was Kurt’s reaction to Charles not telling him about Mystique.
> 
> Sybil Silverphoenix (ff) thought that if Steve & Loki had more sexy time in the classroom it would involve some major seduction by Loki. Unfortunately that happened all off page. So how did Loki student Carey Grant seduce Steve Professor Gregory Peck? I will leave that up to your imagination.
> 
> Many, many of you wasn’t sure whether you wanted Mystique or Loki to tell Kurt the truth. Kurt figured it out first, though. But I have a feeling Mystique would have told him eventually, probably a half second before Loki decided to do it himself.
> 
> The Kurt & Hel scene was for DraconianFire (ao3) and Sybil Silverphoenix. 
> 
> And finally, as always, thanks to each of you. My plan is to post a chapter next week before taking a 2 week vacation. If I don’t post next week, it’s because I wasn’t able to finish before leaving, but the duration should still be only 2 weeks. Have a wonderful day. Love to you all. Until next time…


	137. To Sing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony throws Pepper a party
> 
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Clint & Natasha, Logan & Bruce, Thor & Storm, Pepper & Tony, Rhodey & Rae, Phil & Jackie  
>  **Explicit Content:** Hand Job, Blow Job, In public

Somehow Natasha’s room has become one of two hubs for people getting ready for Pepper’s birthday party. Storm, Steve, and Logan are there. The other hub is Steve and Loki’s room where the Trickster is joined by Thor, Clint, and Bruce. Phil and Jackie opted to stay in their own room. Tony and Pepper are getting ready at Rhodey and Rae’s house but will stay the night in one of the suites.

Tony changed the venue to a hotel near his friends’ home so that Rae could attend. An ambulance is waiting to take her to the party and then bring her back home. He insisted she had to go, agreeing that she could be exempt from singing because of her condition. Rhodey, on the other hand, will still have to sing.

Steve is scowling at the mirror. “You don’t think it’s a bit much?”

“You look hot,” Tasha assures him giving his hair one last tug. “Bed head looks good on you. Loki is going to lose his shit.”

He looks at the reflection of his eyes. “You don’t think the make-up is too heavy?”

Storm shares a sympathetic eyeroll with Natasha. “Listen to the super spy. Also, don’t wear the shirt.”

“I really think the shirt –“

“Don’t wear the damn shirt,” Logan growls.

Steve looks at him in surprise. “Didn’t realize I was upsetting you, Mr. Vegas.”

Logan is wearing tight black trousers and a white shirt that is open to his navel, his hairy chest on full display. “Vegas is a very popular city.”

Tasha notes, “And you look like you’d fit right in…if it were 1976.”

“Fuck you. Tom Jones, Neil Diamond, Elvis – They are rock gods.”

“Again, if you’re from 1976,” Natasha says.

Logan looks to Steve for help but only gets a shrug and an, “I only know Elvis.”

Storm laughs. “You look fine, Logan. I’m sure Bruce will be very turned on. As long as he’s into lounge acts.”

He looks at Natasha and points to Storm. “No making fun of Ms. Fringe here?”

Natasha looks at the X-Man wearing the yellow fringe dress that goes to her upper thighs. “Tina Turner is always in style and always hot.”

Storm gives Logan a satisfied smile. “Tina Turner transcends eras,” she informs him.

“Who?” Steve asks.

She gives him a sympathetic look. “Whoever is in charge of your musical education is doing a very poor job.”

“JARVIS. He’s doing his best, but it’s a lot to get through. And Tony has him teaching me hard rock groups first.” He grabs the clothing he’s going to wear, excluding the shirt, and heads to the bathroom.

“I can’t believe he’s wearing that,” Storm says.

“I know, right?” Natasha smiles. “He said Loki was fascinated by them.” She shrugs. “Makes me wonder what Loki is going to wear.”

Steve steps out in the red kilt. In his hands are the pants, shirt, and underwear he had been wearing.

“You goin’ commando?” Logan asks.

“I’m wearing the kilt in the traditional manner,” he replies. But as he puts on his black work boots, he makes sure his genitals are not on display. He looks at Tasha who is starting on her own make-up.

She’s wearing a leather mini-skirt and a sheer white blouse that fits tight over a red push-up bra. Red lipstick glides onto her lips. Green eye shadow accentuates her irises along with eyeliner done in the cats eye style.

“You look beautiful,” Steve tells her.

“Good enough to fuck?”

“Hell yeah,” Logan replies as Steve makes a sour face.

“What?” she asks Steve, head tilted, eyes bright with challenge.

“Nothing,” he replies. “Just…Nothing. Forget it.”

“Like you don’t talk to Loki that way.”

“That’s different. That’s private,” he adds off her look.

“We’re in private.” She gives a small smile. “What’s wrong, Cap? Don’t want to admit you find me attractive?”

“What’s wrong?” Steve challenges back. “You and Clint having problems?”

“No. Never better.”

He steps closer to her as she stands. “You a little drunk?”

“Please. I can drink Clint under the table.”

“So just pre-show jitters then.”

She smiles as Logan and Storm look on. “Just trying to push your buttons, Cap.”

“Any particular reason? Or were you just feeling bored.”

Natasha shrugs. “It’s the kilt. It’s doing things to me.”

Steve laughs. “You should get one for Clint. And hey, if you and Clint need a jump start tonight, I’ll let you watch Loki and me make out,” he says with a wink. He turns and takes a few steps towards Logan. “We ready to go?”

The spy can’t help herself. She lifts the back of Steve’s kilt. 

He immediately pushes the cloth down. “Hey! Not nice. I don’t do that to you.”

“Fair enough. Sorry.” It helps that she does look sorry for it.

xxx

“Eyeliner? Really, Brother?” Thor asks.

“Trust me.” Loki tries to touch the pencil to Thor’s eyelid again.

“I look ridiculous,” Bruce says.

Clint looks at him and makes a face. “You’re wearing a gray suit. How is that ridiculous?”

“My hair.” It’s all spiked up.

Clint and Loki exchange a look. The archer is wearing really tight skinny jeans and a striped t-shirt along with eyeliner and mascara. His hair is spikier than normal with some sections colored purple. Loki is wearing pinstripe brown trousers with forest green suspenders and black-rimmed glasses. His eyeliner is heavy, and he has a fake tattoo of Steve’s shield over his heart. His hair is slicked over to one side, and there is a black stripe on his right cheek.

Thor exclaims, “But Bruce, of all of us you look the most like your regular self.” Thor is in a white lace long-sleeved top and powder pink leather pants. (Loki had assured him it was very rock and roll. Clint was happy to go along with it. Bruce noted it looked very 80s Hair Band-esque. He wasn’t wrong.)

“You could have at least gone with a white suit,” Clint says.

“I was going for a Talking Heads sort of look. Like the Once in a Lifetime video.”

“Same as it ever was,” Clint quotes.

Thor and Loki look at each other, making sure each is as lost as the other. Loki holds up the eyeliner again and silently tells his brother to stop being a baby about it. Thor scowls at him. Loki raises an eyebrow.

“You’ll poke me,” the God of Thunder proclaims.

“Only if you keep squirming. Really, Thor. It’s not a big deal. I wear it for Steve quite often.”

Clint and Bruce look at Loki. “We didn’t need to know that,” the archer says.

“Then you shouldn’t have been listening.” He turns back to his brother. “Just on your bottom lid, right where your eyelashes are. It will be painless.”

Testily, Thor notes that he fears no pain.

Loki replies that only idiots fear no pain.

“Are you calling me an idiot?”

“Well if the description fits…”

“Hey, guys?” Bruce interrupts. “Maybe not bicker when the guy with anger issues is in the room. Okay?”

“Fine,” Loki says. “Let me at least do your hair, Brother. It needs to be bigger.” He shows him a picture of the band Cinderella as an example. It’s enough to get approval, and the Trickster starts to tease the blond hair.

“How did we end up with the Asgardians?” Clint wonders.

“Steve,” Bruce replies simply.

The archer nods. Maybe he should blame Steve for everything. Nah. Tasha would never go for that. He looks over at Thor who has decided to put the eyeliner on himself. “You might want to try some hairspray on that.”

“Oh?” Loki asks. “And you know this how?”

“Spy stuff.” It’s not really a lie. And yet, he can tell Loki does not believe him. “It was the 80s. Big hair was in, okay?”

“I didn’t say anything,” the Trickster points out.

“You didn’t have to. Surely even the great Asgardian warriors went through some bad hair phases when they were growing up.”

Thor and Loki both smile. “Do you remember the ponytail on top of the head?” the blond brother asks.

“Unfortunately yes. I blame Fandral for that one. Then there were the pigtails. You were very much into that one as I recall.”

Clint is clearly amused. “You wore pigtails? Please tell me you have pictures.”

Before either brother can answer, Bruce tells them that Logan just texted him to say they were headed down.

xxx

The ballroom is intimate but lavish. There is a buffet table on the far wall with fruit and appetizers and desserts. There are four tables that seat four each in front of a small stage. On the stage is a single microphone and a laptop. Both are connected to the room’s sound system.

Natasha is sitting with Phil and Jackie. Phil is wearing black jeans and a plaid flannel shirt. Jackie is wearing a pale blue dress with long flowing sleeves. Clint joins them, kissing his lover on the cheek. She, of course, makes fun of his clothes. He doesn’t care. She looks hot, and he can’t wait to get her back in the room.

Bruce laughs at Logan’s outfit then assures him that he loves it. They sit with Thor and Storm. She shimmies to show the god her fringe. He is amazed by it. She is amazed by his outfit, too. “Not what I was expecting.”

“No? Does this mean you don’t like it?” He is suddenly doubting his choice.

“I like it. Makes me feel all powerful.” She gives him a little snarl and pats his ass.

“You are powerful,” he assures her.

Steve and Loki are staring at each other. Neither of them tries to touch. They both know once they start they won’t be able to stop.

Loki is the first to speak. “You look…”

“And you,” Steve begins. “Wow.”

“I was going to go with ‘astounding’, but ‘wow’ will do.” Green eyes travel over the kilt. “Are you…?”

“Traditional.”

Loki licks his lips. “I will be under that kilt tonight, make no mistake.”

Steve’s mouth curls up at the thought. “I’m counting on it.”

Loki glances around. “Looks like we have our own table.”

He leans forward and whispers in the god’s ear. “Looks like you’ll be giving me a hand job.” He leans back to see the reaction.

“Truly?” Loki bites his lips in anticipation.

Steve just smiles and heads to the birthday girl.

Pepper is sitting with Tony, Rhodey, and Rae who is propped up on a gurney. Rae’s blanket has a giant skull on it that matches the rhinestone shirt she’s wearing. Rhodey is wearing a plum tuxedo with black lapels. Tony is wearing black jeans, a black t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. Pepper is dressed similarly in skinny jeans, a ripped-up black t-shirt, and a red leather jacket.

Everyone starts to come up and wish her a happy birthday. Then they get food and return to their tables. DUM-E serves them drinks. A bit gets spilled.

Tony gets up onto the stage and speaks into the microphone. “Hello, everyone. Thank you for coming and helping us celebrate the birthday of Miss Virginia Potts, better known as Pepper.

“You all look amazing. Some of you look more amazing than others, but that’s to be expected,” he says.

“Now as you all know, everyone will be singing tonight, with the exception of the lovely Rae Rhodes who is still on bed rest. We love you, Rae.” He allows a small break as people react.

He continues, “The rest of you schmucks will have to sing for your dinner. I, as the benefactor of this little soiree, will be going first. Pepper, beautiful Pepper, will be going last. The rest of you will go alphabetically by couple name. Then we’ll go a second round. Cool? Cool.”

Two hands go up.

Tony looks between Phil and Bruce. “Yes, Bruce?”

“Who decides on our couple names?”

“Oh, those are already decided.” He starts point at the various couples. “Brogan. Thorm. Stoki. Clintasha. Jackil. Rhodae.” Tony is very pleased with the last one. “Phil? Your question?”

“I had the same one, actually.”

“Good. JARVIS will announce the next couple. Then you can just tell him which of you is going first.”

“So you’re going first?” Steve asks.

“That’s what I said, McRogers. Now is everyone ready to be dazzled and amazed by my brilliance?”

The question is answered by a few groans and a broccoli floret or two.

“That’s what I thought. JARVIS?”

“All queued up, Sir.”

Tony grabs the microphone. “Hit it.”

There are a few groans when the very recognizable guitar riff starts. But honestly, no one is surprised when Tony sings Iron Man. Pepper screams like a groupie. Rae, Jackie, and Natasha join her. Then Rhodey screams, “I love you!” Tony’s voice falters as everyone laughs.

After he’s done, Tony vows to get his friend back.

“A member of Brogan to the stage please,” JARVIS says.

Bruce and Logan look at each other. The mutant motions to Bruce to go first.

“Science bros!” Tony yells.

Bruce gets up and clears his throat at the mic. “Sorry. Should I say what the song is or just sing it?”

“Just sing it!”

Pepper decides to give a little support. “Woo-hoo! Go, Bruce!”

He chuckles. “Thanks, Pepper. Happy birthday. And I apologize in advance for what I’m about to do.” He clears his throat again. “Hit it, JARVIS.”

A bass guitar and synthesizer barely play before Bruce is singing. “It’s poetry in motion. She turned her tender eyes to me, As deep as any ocean, As sweet as any harmony. Mmm – but she blinded me with science.”

At least three-quarters of the room talk-sings, “She blinded me with science!”

Thor, Steve, and Loki find it amusing.

The song ends to lots of applause.

Logan is next. He gets up as the ladies and a few of the men catcall him. “Settle down. Settle down.” He doesn’t continue until they do. “JARVIS, let’s do this.” The music starts. Logan looks at Bruce and sings, “Love…is a burning thing. And it makes…a fiery ring. Bound…by wild desire, I fell into a ring of fire.” 

Phil and Jackie are amazed at the mutant’s voice. It’s good, really good, like he could be on a stage good. And the mutant is really into, ending on a high note that catches everyone off guard.

“Clintasha next please,” JARVIS announces when the applause dies down.

“I don’t wanna follow that,” Clint says.

Natasha rolls her eyes. “Scaredy-cat,” she says as she walks to the stage. The music is hard, driving. The verses are quick, spoken more than sung. “Young boys - charming and innocent adolescent fun. My toys - spectral virginity, I wanna watch them come.” It goes on in that same vein. But then she gets to the chorus and really starts to sing. “Young boys, I want you to be my toys. I’m begging you please. Young boys, I’m down on my knees. Young boys, I’ll take you to heaven.”

When she’s done she walks back to her table where Phil and Jackie are gaping. 

Clint kisses her before heading up himself. He leans into the mic. “Hawkeye Caw Caw. Hit it JARVIS.” He looks at Natasha and sings The Kinks’ You Really Got Me.

Everyone is dancing in their chairs.

“Jackil next please,” JARVIS announces.

Phil goes up first. He clears his throat. There’s feedback when he starts to speak. It dies down slowly. “Sorry about that. Hello, Pepper. Happy Birthday. And thank you. If it wasn’t for you and Tony, I wouldn’t be here with Jackie.”

“Yeah yeah,” Tony calls. “Sing already.”

He glares at the billionaire then prompts JARVIS to start the song. His voice gets a bit gravelly as he launches into Pearl Jam’s Even Flow. And though it surprises Tony and Steve, Bruce is not surprised at all.

Jackie’s first selection is My Heart Will Go On. She had fallen in love with the song when Titanic came out. Clint groans as soon as he recognizes it. That earns him a punch from Natasha. 

Steve really likes the song and takes Loki’s hand during it. Logan holds his head in his hands trying not to listen. Beside him, Bruce is smiling at how Phil is looking at her. Rhodey is gazing at his wife, his hand on her belly. The baby kicks, and they smile at each other. Tony is fingering the box in his pocket, getting nervous about asking the important question of the night.

The alcohol is flowing freely, and the Asgardians are drinking quite a bit of it. Tony isn’t even trying to keep up. By the time Rhodey finishes singing Respect, Loki is slightly buzzed. He goes up before Steve at the soldier’s insistence.

“Happy birthday, Pepper. You’ll forgive me, but this song is for Steve.” He looks at his love and begins to sing Demons. He’s fine until he gets to the chorus. Then his eyes tear up. “Don’t get too close. It’s dark inside. It’s where my demons hide. It’s where my demons hide.” But it’s when he gets to the end that his emotions take over. “Your eyes, they shine so bright. I want to save that light. I can’t escape this now. Unless you show me how.”

Afterwards, Loki steps off the stage and into Steve’s arms. One long hug and brief kiss later, the blond tells him, “My turn.”

Steve walks up to the stage and puts his hand on the microphone. The tattoos on his rib cage and arm look dark against his skin. The kilt sits below his belly button. A black pouch hangs just over his cock. 

A wolf-whistle comes from the near darkness. Another follows. 

“Have a good long look, everyone,” Loki insists. “Because that perfect body is all mine.”

Steve begins to blush slightly.

Natasha calls out, “Cap, I don’t think you’re allowed to blush while wearing so little.”

Pepper bites her lip and says, “No. Let ‘im blush.”

“Really, Peps?” Tony asks.

“Uh-huh,” Rae replies for her. “I’m usually not into blond white men, but damn.”

Rhodey does not look pleased. “Can we just let the man sing, please?”

“Somebody’s jealous,” Pepper teases in a sing-song voice.

Tony decides to take charge. “JARVIS, let’s move this along.”

Steve looks at Loki and starts to sing, “I know you suffered, but I don’t want you to hide. It’s cold and loveless. I won’t let you be denied.” His stare intensifies. “Soothe meeeee. I’ll make you feel pure. Trust meeeee. You can be sure.”

He licks his lips and takes a breath before continuing. “I want to reconcile the violence in your heart. I want to recognize your beauty’s not just a mask. I want to exorcise the demons from your past. I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart.”

Steve continues to sing. Loki watches entranced. But then when the artist demands, “Please meee. Show me how it’s done. Trust meee. You are the one,” the god’s left hand goes to his chest while his right strokes his thigh under the table. He forgets there are others in the room until the song ends.

When Steve sits back down, the hand under the table immediately goes to his leg. It slowly slides up. 

Steve’s arm rests against the back of Loki’s chair, his fingers stroking the skin he finds there.

In the middle of Storm singing You Better Be Good to Me, Loki’s hand wraps around Steve’s cock, feeling it harden in his hand. He feels a kiss to his temple, taking it as a silent approval. He matches his strokes to the song’s beat. He can barely hear Steve’s breath deepen and the tiny moans that escape his lips every so often.

Steve is biting his lip, trying to suppress the pleasure sounds that reverberate up from his cock. One leaves him. He can tell Loki heard it by how the corner of his mouth crooks up. He looks around to see if anyone else heard. He catches Tony’s eye and freezes. 

The billionaire gestures towards Storm as though saying she’s both talented and hot.

Loki teases the tip of his cock and his eyes close. Afraid Tony knows exactly what’s going on, he opens them to see that the billionaire’s focus is now on Pepper. The near miss has him even more aroused. He looks at Loki who turns to him then as though reading his mind. 

“Can they not see your hand moving?”

“No, Love. I’ve created an illusion of my arm that makes it appear steady.”

He moans, fighting to keep his ass steady. “Clever.”

Loki leans closer to him and says in his ear. “And now for my next trick.” As he leans back, he stands, making himself invisible and leaving a clone seated where he had been. He gets beneath the table and opens Steve’s legs.

The artist looks at Loki’s clone as he feels the true god kissing up his thigh. The lips are just touching his cock when Storm finishes. He forces himself to smile and clap when all he wants to do is grab the chair.

The clone claps enthusiastically.

Steve wonders how much is deliberate and how much is coincidence that whenever there is a quiet moment, Loki does something with his tongue that shoots a wave of pleasure through him. He’s grateful when Thor starts singing Cherry Pie.

Under the table, Loki’s head continues to bump against the satchel as he sucks on Steve’s cock. He can hear Thor singing. He can see Steve’s thighs taught with forced control. He can taste the pre-come on his tongue.

Steve slides down the seat and start to move his hips slightly. His eyes are scanning the room, making sure none of their friends are watching him. Luckily, Loki’s clone is hiding him a little. Still, every time a moan escapes, he can’t help be fear they’ll be caught.

“She’s my cherry pie. Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise,” Thor sings.

Loki hums as his tongue works its magic.

Steve’s head drops back, and his eyes close as he finally reaches his release. It’s all he can do to not cry out.

Natasha looks over at him, the sudden movement catching her eye. He looks flushed, and his brow is furrowed. She suspects he doesn’t like the song. She isn’t surprised.

Under the kilt, Loki is drinking up his love’s seed. And just as Thor is finishing, he returns to his seat, getting rid of the clone that had been there.

“That really you?” Steve asks.

“It is.” Loki’s head is turned a moment before he is given a passionate kiss, Steve’s tongue taking what it wants.

“Hey hey hey,” Tony says. “Don’t make me hose you two off.”

Natasha looks at Steve again and wonders if maybe she got it wrong.

Pepper gets on the stage and thanks everyone for coming and Tony for putting it together. “And now, please forgive me, but I’m about to rock out.” The music starts, and she launches into Heartbreaker by Pat Benatar. 

As she jumps around and exudes all of the attitude, Tony falls in love with her all over again. He bounds up to the stage before she can get off and holds her hands in his. “Wait, Peps. I want you to stay on stage for my next song.” He takes a step back, takes the microphone off the stand, and turns his body towards her.

Pepper is apprehensive to say the least. She looks at him a bit wary. And then the music plays and he starts to sing.

“Forever can never be long enough for me.”

She recognizes the song instantly. Her eyes go wide. Her mind starts to race, and she wonders if this is going where she thinks it’s going. 

After the first verse, Tony gets down on one knee and sings, “Maaaaaarry me. Today and every day. Maaaaaarry me.” He holds out a ring to her. “If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café.”

Pepper’s hands are over her mouth, and she is shaking as silent tears roll down her cheeks. She stands that way for the rest of the song.

The music ends, and Tony is still on his knee holding up the ring. “Pepper? Are you going to answer? ‘Cause this is getting a little uncomfortable. And I don’t just mean physically.”

She slaps his shoulder. She slaps it again.

“Ow.”

“I can’t believe you did this. How long have you been planning it?”

He admits, “Since before you decided you wanted a baby.” That earns him another slap. “Ow! You know if you keep hitting me, I’m going to take back the ring.”

Pepper slaps his shoulder again. “Don’t you dare.”

“Does that mean yes?”

She holds out a shaky left hand. “Yes,” she replies with tears in her eyes. “Yes.”

Tony puts the ring on her finger. “Looks good,” he says as everyone claps.

Pepper looks at it and cries happy tears. She’s enveloped in his arms.

“It has GPS in case it ever gets lost.”

“Shut up and hold me.” After a moment in the hug, Pepper tells him, “Oh, and we’re still trying for a baby tonight.”

JARVIS offers his congratulations.

“Who’s up next?” Tony asks.

“Brogan,” the A.I. offers.

Bruce is regretting his second song choice, but it is the selection he gave to JARVIS. “Well I was going to dedicate this to Hulk. But given the circumstances and the bridal hell Tony and Pepper are about to enter, this is for them.” He clears his throat as the music starts. He sings, “Pressure. Pushing down on me. Pressing down on you. No man asks for. Under pressure. That burns a building down. Splits a family in two. Puts people on the street. Umm ba ba de. Umm ba ba de. Ee day ah. Ee day ah.”

Pepper finds it appropriate even though she would like a small, intimate wedding. But knowing Tony, he may think small is 500 people.

Logan is up next. “This is the end,” he begins, almost talking. “Hold your breath and count to ten. Feel the earth move and then. Hear my heart burst again.” He continues to increase the singing until he belts out the chorus, “Let the sky fall. When it crumbles, we will stand tall, face it all together.”

There are some whistles and clapping as he gets lost in the song. Other than Tony’s proposal, it is arguably the performance of the night. The other contender will end up being Phil’s second song.

“I’m really not following that,” Clint says.

Natasha gets up again to take her turn. She sings Fake It. It seemed like an appropriate pick. She finishes to applause and gives Clint a challenging look.

He goes up on the stage and starts. Everyone laughs when he gets to the chorus. “Shoot that poison arrow to my heart. Shoot that poison arrow. Shoot that poison arrow to my ha-ha-ha-heart. Shoot that poison arrow.”

Phil follows that up with I Feel for You, which has everyone in hysterics. Tony is so glad he’s recording all of this, especially with how the Director is physically interpreting it.

Rihanna’s Stay is Jackie’s second choice. She sings it to Phil.

Rhodey’s second song is to his wife. “There goes my baaaaaby. Ooh girl look at you. You don’t know how good it feels to call you my girl. There goes my baaaaaaby. Lovin’ everything you do.”

Loki steps up to the mic. “I think we need a bit more rock-n-roll. Hit it, JARVIS.” A driving beat comes over the speakers, and he starts to sing Dirty King. He looks directly at Steve when he sings the second verse. “Hey I can be your boyfriend. I can be your all. And I’ll keep your secrets inside the bedroom walls. Well I can be so humble. And you’ll be so naïve. And I can be the motor. You’ll be the gasoline.”

Steve can’t help but laugh and be turned on at the same time. When it’s his turn, he apologizes. “I’m afraid I’m making it less rock-n-roll.” He clears his throat and tells JARVIS to start. “What would I do without your smart mouth. Drawing me in and kicking me out. You’ve got my head spinnin’, no kiddin’. I can’t pin you down. What’s going on in that beautiful mind. I’m on your magical mystery ride. And I’m so dizzy, don’t know what hit me, but I’ll be alright.”

Storm brings the rock-n-roll back with Rebel Yell, exuding a fierce attitude that has her lover smiling. Thor keeps the harder edge when he sings Brother. He chose it because it reminded him of Loki. The Trickster is touched by the gesture.

That just leaves Pepper. She’s not sure she can sing the last one after everything that’s happened. Everyone encourages her on. “Well now it seems like an odd choice but okay. Here goes.” She sings it to Tony. And then she gets to the chorus. “I really wanna love somebody. I really wanna dance the night away. I know we’re only half way there, but you can take me all the way. You can take me all the way.” 

As soon as the song ends, Pepper looks at the new ring on her finger and says, “I think this ring means we’re more than half way there.” She smiles at Tony. “Thank you, Tony. I will never forget this night.”

“Good,” Tony says. “That was the plan.” He kisses her before returning his attention to everyone else. He lets them know they can stay as late as they want and eat whatever is on the table.

A few minutes later, Rhodey and Rae call it a night and leave.

Natasha goes over and sits on Steve’s lap. She rests her arms on his shoulders. “Hi.”

“Hi,” he replies as his arms wrap loosely around her.

Loki looks on with a raised eyebrow.

“So did you really hate Thor’s song? Or was there something else going on.”

“Thor’s song? Which one?” he asks innocently.

“You know the one.”

Loki can’t help himself. “I think she means the one about pastries.”

“Cherry Pie,” she corrects.

“Nothing,” Steve replies with a shake of his head. 

“Liar. Spill it.”

Steve licks his lips. “Remember you at that Senate subcommittee meeting when I thought you were really pissed off at them, but you were actually…?”

Her eyebrows rise. “When Clint made me wear –“

“Yes,” he replies, cutting her off.

“Wow.” She’s impressed. “Must have been one hell of a hand job.”

Steve goes red as a Loki tells her it wasn’t just his hand. “Magic has its benefits, including being two places at once.”

“You know Tony was filming this, right? There are cameras in the room.”

Steve rubs his eyes. “Yeah. I kinda forgot in the heat of the moment.”

“Don’t worry, Darling. No doubt Tony will be so distracted by Thor and his pink leathers to notice you.”

Pepper comes up to thank them for coming and to show off her new ring. They congratulate her and compliment the ring and the party. Steve asks if she wants to have a large wedding. Natasha asks what time of year she wants it. Loki wishes her luck.

Clint walks up and offers his congratulations to the bride-to-be. “If anyone can handle being married to Tony, it’s you. It’s gonna be one hell of a bachelor party, though.”

Natasha tells him, “One hell of a bachelorette party, too. We get Loki.”

“And Bruce,” Pepper decides, grinning at the thought of him at a strip club.

“Perhaps I can change Bruce into a woman for the night.”

“You can do that?” Clint asks as Steve’s eyes sparkle with some of the fantasies he’s been having lately. The super soldier is glad the satchel is between him and Natasha.

“To varying degrees, yes.”

Clint’s reaction is, “Weird,” while Steve’s is, “Amazing.”

Pepper thinks about it. “I kind of like the thought of him being all shy and out of place as a man, but I guess we should ask him.”

“Well, I came to get Natasha so that we can start our after-party.” They all give him an I-can’t-believe-you-just-said-that look. “What? Would you rather I have said so we can go fuck?”

“You’re so crass,” Natasha tells him.

He smiles. “And you love me. What does that say about you?”

Loki provides the answer. “That she has very questionable taste in men.”

Natasha leans into Steve’s chest and looks up at Clint. “Does this mean I get to shoot my poison arrow at you?” she teases.

“You already have, Widow. You already have.” His words entice her to get up, and after grabbing a bottle of wine they leave the party.

Being on east coast time still, Bruce, Logan, Steve, and Loki all head to their rooms. Storm would like to go, too, but Thor is having too much fun. It isn’t until she slides a hand up his leg that he, too leaves. She checks the clock and realizes if she were home she’d be getting up about now.

Pepper, Tony, Phil, and Jackie remain. If Phil is drunk, Tony can’t tell, and he finds it very frustrating. He continues to get the new Director drinks until he can hear a slur in the guy’s speech. He considers it a personal victory. At that point, Pepper decides to call it a night. 

She takes Tony upstairs to the suite they rented.

“I love you,” he tells her.

“I love you, too. Thanks for not ruining my party by picking a fight with Loki.”

“What? Me?” He sounds truly offended.

“It has been a pattern with you when you drink too mcuh,” she tells him. “Now undress and give me my other birthday present.”

He starts to take off his clothes, letting them fall unceremoniously to the floor. “What other birthday present? The ring wasn’t enough?”

“The ring was plenty,” she tells him. Her hand pushes him so that he falls on the bed. “I meant the one you promised me before.” She straddles him. “A baby.”

“Oh, right. That.”

After a bit of dominance to get him nice and hard, she rides him until he fills her.

“You know it’s probably gonna take more than that,” Tony tells her as she lies in his arms.

With mock horror, she replies, “Oh God. Does that mean we have to do that again?”

“Very funny.” He closes his eyes.

“Thank you, Tony.”

“You’re welcome, future Mrs. Pepper Stark.”

“Is now a good time to tell you I’m not changing my name?”

“Of course you’re not,” he realizes. “Fine. You’re welcome, future Mrs. Tony Stark. From future Mr. Pepper Potts.”

That earns him a smile and a kiss before Pepper rests her head against his chest and falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed Pepper’s party. I realize it was kind of short and very music centric without a lot of interaction between the characters. But hopefully them getting ready at the beginning made up for that. 
> 
> Loki’s look was inspired by Justcallmezari (ff) who wanted a nerdy factor but also a similarity to Andy Bierask of the Black Veil Brides. I thought it would be good to put him in something different instead of the usual leather.
> 
> Steve’s look is partly because I have a thing for kilts. The boots were suggested by Smile-Evily (ff).
> 
> Coulson’s look came from FireChildSlytherin’s (ff) suggestion that he sing a Pearl Jam song. I figured he’d go for the grunge look, too.
> 
> Everyone else’s look was inspired by the songs they sang or their personalities. Hope you enjoyed them. (I think Thor in pink leather pants may be my favorite after Steve.)
> 
> There were some great suggestions for songs. And it took me a while to figure out which ones to use. 
> 
> Here is the playlist. If applicable, the name of the suggesting reader is listed in (). I’ll also post it on Tumblr.
> 
> Tony – 1. Iron Man by Black Sabbath 2. Marry Me by Train  
> Bruce – 1. Blinded Me with Science by Thomas Dolby 2. Under Pressure by David Bowie & Queen  
> Logan – 1. Ring of Fire – Johnny Cash 2. Skyfall by Adele [though I was inspired by the Paul F Thompkins version]  
> Natasha – 1. Young Boys by Lords of Acid 2. Fake It by Seether  
> Clint – 1. You Really Got Me by The Kinks 2. Poison Arrow by ABC  
> Phil – 1. Even Flow by Pearl Jam (FireChildSlytherin5) 2. I Feel for You by Chaka Khan  
> Jackie – 1. My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion 2. Stay by Rihanna  
> Rhodey – 1. Respect by Aretha Franklin 2. There Goes My Baby by Usher  
> Loki – 1. Demons by Imagine Dragons (Smile-Evily) 2. Dirty King by the Cliks (missgnutmeg (ao3))  
> Steve – 1. Undisclosed Desires by Muse 2. All of Me by John Legend (Haighs (ff))  
> Storm – 1. You Better Be Good to Me by Tina Turner 2. Rebel Yell by Billy Idol  
> Thor – 1. Cherry Pie by Warrant 2. Brother by Matt Corby (susanforeman21 (ff))  
> Pepper – 1. Heartbreaker by Pat Benatar 2. Love Somebody by Maroon 5
> 
> Thank you so much for your continued support. I’ll be back in 3 weeks with the next installment. (I’m going to miss you.) So until next time…


	138. To Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt decides he wants to meet with Mystique. Steve and Loki fight some drones with Scott and find out what happened to Fitz.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Kurt & Helena, Mystique & Azazel  
>  **Explicit Content:** Anal Sex

Monday morning, Kurt is back in his classroom teaching, leading a discussion on Kafka’s The Metamorphosis. At first he feels kind of like the protagonist, waking up one day to find they are something else. But as the discussion continues, he realizes that they are very different. Despite what he’s learned, Kurt has not changed, not really, not fundamentally. He does have questions, though, questions that only two people can answer.

Some of the students appear to have a different opinion. At first Kurt thinks it’s just in his head. But it becomes clear that some of the students’ attitudes towards him have definitely soured over the weekend.

Near the end of class, he leans against his desk and asks, “How much do you know?” When he gets only silence, he says, “Ze school is not zat big. And news like this is sure to get around.”

“Is Mystique really your mom?” someone in the back asks.

“Yes. Zat does not change who I am.” He looks at the students. Some won’t look at him. Some glare. Some look at him with sympathy. “We are not our parents. We are what God makes us and what we choose to be. Which leads to an interesting question: Did Gregor choose to be a cockroach?” Luckily that starts a thought-provoking discussion that lasts until the bell ends class. 

Kurt gathers his things and heads for Professor Xavier’s office.

“Kurt?”

The blue man turns at his name. It’s Loki, looking regal in a light grey suit and dark green shirt. “You’re looking very determined this morning.”

“I have questions for Charles.”

“No doubt. I trust Helena took good care of you?”

Kurt blushes slightly, turning his face a green-ish shade. “Y-yes. She was…It helped to be with her. Thank you.”

“Her mother didn’t give you any trouble, did she?”

“No. She was very nice.”

That surprises the god. “Really? Good.” Loki suddenly looks at Kurt. His eyes narrow. “Please tell me you used a condom.”

“What?! No.” His tail flicks nervously. “She was nice but not _zat_ nice. And I wouldn’t do that to Helena anyway.”

Loki looks completely amused. “Not with Angrboda. With Helena. It never crossed my mind that ‘Boda would try to bed you. Though I suppose it should have.”

“We were careful,” Kurt admits. That’s the closest he can come to answering the question.

“Good. Would you like company when you talk to Charles?”

He shakes his head. “No. I must do zis myself.”

“Very well then,” Loki replies impressed. “Good luck.”

“Thank you.” He takes a few steps, stops, then turns around and returns to Loki. “Thank you for everything. If not for you, I would still not know who my parents are.”

Loki nods. He feels a light bump against his arm as Steve steps up next to him. “You deserved to know,” the god tells Kurt.

“You were ze only one who thought so.”

Steve notes, “Loki is like that.”

“Go,” Loki instructs Kurt, “before he catches wind of what you’re about to do.” Though knowing Charles, the god suspects he already has.

Kurt nods and makes his way to the Professor’s office. He can feel eyes on him as he goes. Finally arriving, he knocks on the door.

“Come in,” the English voice calls from within. “Ah, Kurt. I’ve been expecting you. Though I must admit I thought you’d be here yesterday after church.”

“I was still with Helena,” he explains.

“I see,” Charles says with a nod. “And how is Loki’s daughter?” He gestures to a chair.

The blue man sits, his tail flicking nervously. “I’m not here to talk about her.” 

The headmaster is surprised at Kurt’s bluntness. “Alright. I suppose you’re here to talk about Mystique.”

“No. I am here to talk about you.”

Charles studies him, feels the determination without having to concentrate. “Okay then. What would you like to discuss?”

Kurt takes a breath to steady his nerves. “Why not tell me zat Mystique is my mother?”

“It was not my secret to tell.”

Kurt huffs. “When I first met Loki, I thought for sure he hated me. I knew he did. Steve said it was because I was blue. I reminded him of his father, of himself – the blue skin.”

Charles says nothing. He knows Kurt will get to the point eventually.

“He has only accepted me reluctantly because of Helena. Even zen I thought he was going to kill me when he first found out. So imagine my surprise when I learned he was the one insisting I be told the truth.”

The telepath remains silent.

Kurt looks at Charles. “You are supposed to by my friend, my ally. You knew the entire time and never told me.”

“It was not my secret to tell,” Charles repeats.

“No? Zen whose was it?”

“Your mother’s.”

Kurt shakes his head. “My mother, the woman you keep telling us must be stopped. Why would you keep her secret? Is it because you thought I could not handle it?”

“No. Of course not, Kurt. Raven…Mystique was, is like a sister to me. We practically grew up together. She asked me not to tell you. I agreed out of respect for her.”

He does not like the words, but he understands them. He cannot help but wonder if he would do the same for Rogue or Storm. “I want to speak to her, to get to know her better.”

Charles nods. “I thought you might. Here is her number,” he says as he hands a card to the blue mutant. “I’ve told her should you contact her that she would be welcome to stay here at the mansion so long as she didn’t interrupt classes too much.”

Kurt stares at the number on the card. He feels suddenly nervous. “I always wondered who my mother was. I tried to picture her countless times. I never thought…”

“She seemed too young,” Charles says for him. “Her mutation causes her to age slower than the rest of us.”

“Did you even try to convince her to tell me?”

“I explained it would be better for you if she did.”

“But Loki actually succeeded,” Kurt notes as his yellow eyes remain on the phone number.

“He threatened to tell you himself if she did not.”

Kurt cannot help himself. “Interesting that a man who dislikes me would fight for my interests.”

“He doesn’t dislike you, Kurt. You simply make him exceedingly uncomfortable. You are dating his daughter after all.”

He nods, absently saying good-bye and walking out as he stares at his mother’s number. An arm wraps around his shoulder.

“What’s the matter, Sugar?” Rogue asks. “What ’cha got there?”

“My mother’s number,” Kurt replies.

“I still can’t believe Mystique is your mom.” She sees someone staring at them and glares back as they walk past. “You gonna call her?”

“Yes. She’s my mother. I want to know her.”

She stops him and gives him a hug. “Of course you do.”

Loki turns the corner and sees them. He walks towards them, arriving as Rogue is starting to pull away. “Well isn’t this cozy.”

Kurt is startled. “Loki. It isn’t…It’s not what it looks like.”

“It looked like you two were hugging.”

“Then it was exactly what it looks like,” Rogue says with a smile. She hugs Loki next. “See? Just a friendly hug.”

The corner of Loki’s mouth rises. “Yes. I see. Kurt? I trust things went well with Charles?”

Kurt holds up the card. “My mother’s number.”

“She’s an interesting woman. Should make for quite the conversation.”

Rogue makes a face. “If by interesting you mean one of Magneto’s lackeys then yeah.”

“She is no lackey,” Loki assures her.

Her eyes grow big. “You like her.”

“I respect her. And if you were smart, you would, too.”

“That kinda sounds like a threat.” She smirks at him.

Steve comes up wearing his uniform. “Hey.” He nods at everyone then turns to Loki. “We still doing the training outside? Scott is waiting.”

There may be a slight roll of the eyes before Loki answers, “Yes, of course. You go on without me. I’ll be right out.”

Steve looks at the three of them, nods, and heads out.

Loki looks at Kurt. “You should call her. I’m sure you have questions.”

“I do.”

“She owes you. Don’t forget that.”

Rogue’s brow furrows. “Sounds like you’re speakin’ from experience.”

“I am. Both sides.” There is a trace of sadness in his eyes. “If you need any support…”

“Thank you,” Kurt says.

“You have my number?”

“Helena put it in my phone.”

“Good. I’d prefer if you didn’t call.” Loki gives them both a last look. “She’s going to make mistakes. She’s going to try too hard or be too afraid to interfere. Don’t be afraid to tell her what you need. She’ll be grateful for it.”

“Thank you, Loki.”

The god nods and goes outside to find Steve and Scott standing around, adjusting their uniforms. “I hope you weren’t waiting for me.”

“Didn’t want you to miss all the fun,” Steve says. “You gonna wear that?”

Loki changes his suit for dark pants and a green tunic. Panteren appears in his hand. “Better? Shall we get started?”

Scott nods. He pushes a button, and five drones appear.

“Five?” Loki asks. “I thought this was going to be difficult.”

Steve smiles. “Double it,” he says as he puts on his helmet.

Five more drones appear.

“I suppose it will have to do,” Loki says as he spins Panteren in his hand.

“Three each,” Cap notes. “And one to fight over.”

“Are Avengers always this cocky?” Cyclops asks.

Cap and Loki exchange a look. “Have you _met_ Tony Stark? This is nothin’,” Steve tells him.

“Get ready,” Cyclops warns them. “They can attack at any moment.”

The two visitors study the drones before attacking, dodging the first few blasts from them.

Cyclops is the first to strike. He misses at first. Then one drone goes down in a burst of red light.

Captain America ducks behind his shield. “Loki.” The god runs towards him, jumps, and lands on the shield. He’s launched into the air, where he summersaults. Panteren swings down and destroys one of the drones as Cap throws his shield just ahead of another. They crash into each other as Loki lands in a crouch. Cap runs past him and catches the shield.

Two more drones go down, one in a red flash and the other in green. Meanwhile, Cap vaults himself into the air and punches down, destroying another.

The four drones still active circle them.

Loki points Pantaren at one. A flash of green races towards it just before it turns into a bird and explodes. “That’s my three.”

“You sound bored,” Cap says as he uses his shield to redirect one of the drone’s blasts onto the one next to it. Now there are only two left. Make that one. Cyclops just blasted the other out of the sky.

“After sparring with Black Panther, this is rather rudimentary.”

Cap watches the last drone. “You don’t have to sell Wakanda on me. I already told you we were going.”

“You want it?” Cyclops asks.

“It’s your turf,” Cap replies.

“You’re the guest.”

“In that case…Loki, a leg up?”

“I’m all yours, Darling.” He kneels on one knee as though about to propose.

“Well isn’t that a pretty sight.”

“Eyes on the prize, Captain.”

“Which one?” He runs up, steps onto Loki’s leg then his shoulder, flips in the air, and lands on the drone, his shield sticking inside it. Cap jumps off before it slams into a tree. “Ten.”

Cyclops claps.

“Don’t encourage him,” Loki says as he gets up. He gets a kiss on the cheek from the Captain.

“Thanks for the assist.” He runs a hand through his hair, the helmet in his other hand.

“You’re welcome. Well, gentlemen, this was…intriguing.”

“Not fun?” Scott jokes.

Green eyes look at the super soldier. “Well my clothes are still on, so no.”

Steve blushes slightly. “He’s only half kidding,” he tells Scott.

“I’m not kidding at all,” Loki corrects. He starts to walk back towards the house, holding Panteren against the back of his neck. He turns, walking backwards. “Captain, perhaps tonight we can do something a bit more stimulating?”

“Behave, Loki.”

“That, my love, is entirely up to you.” He winks then turns back around as he continues to walk towards the house.

“Any chance I can use the Danger Room tonight?” Steve asks as he watches Loki walk away.

“First of all, yuck. Second, after that little exchange not a chance.”

“Yuck? No wonder Logan caught Jean’s interest.”

Scott punches his shoulder.

“Was that supposed to hurt? ‘Cause I barely felt it.”

“The answer is still no. And you aren’t as nice as people think.”

“Oh, I’m nice. I’m just also funny,” he says as he follows Scott back to the house.

“That wasn’t funny.”

“I bet Logan would think so.”

Scott just shakes his head and keeps walking.

xxx

Kurt keeps fingering the card with Mystique’s name on it. It makes him a little distracted during the rest of his classes. After he’s done for the day, he pulls out his cell phone and enters the number.

“Hello?” a female voice replies.

“Mystique? M-mother?”

“Kurt?” Her voice sounds slightly breathless.

“Yes.”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m better. But I have questions.”

“Of course you do.”

Kurt isn’t sure what to say next.

“Kurt? Are you still there?”

“Yes. Sorry. I would like to talk to you.”

“We’re talking now,” she observes.

“In person,” he clarifies. “Are you near?”

She tells him where she is, a hotel in the nearest town. She gives him her room number. 

Five minutes later, he is standing outside her door. He knocks.

Mystique opens the door. She’s wearing jeans and a t-shirt. He blue skin appears darker against the white fabric. “That was fast.”

“Teleportation.” He gives her a small smile as he adds, “From my father.”

“That is true,” his mother tells him, pleased. “Please come in.” As he does she says, “Azazel was very gifted. You look a lot like him.”

“Did you love him?”

“It took a while but yes.”

Kurt asks about her answer, and she explains how she had to get over both Charles and Erik before finally seeing Azazel. “Tough acts to follow, let me tell you. But as charismatic as Charles and Erik were, they both wanted to change me, to mold me into their idea of what a mutant should be. Your father just wanted me. Just me. It was a nice change.”

“He had a tail?”

“Yes. Like yours. I can show you again if you like.” She changes into her former lover when Kurt nods. The skin is so red, and the hair so dark. He is handsome, imposing, devilish.

“I get my tail from him,” Kurt says with a smile. The image is less of a shock now that he knows what to expect.

“I’m not used to the tail,” Mystique says in Azazel’s voice, a rich baritone.

“Is that what he sounded like?”

“Yes.”

“Could you…Could you say my name?”

“Kurt.” There is so much emotion behind that one word. “Son.”

Kurt’s eyes tear up. All he can do is nod. “Zank you.”

Mystique returns to her original form. “Kurt. Son,” she repeats, wanting to say the words in her own voice. She wants so much to hug him, but she doesn’t want to scare him off. She takes a step towards him, elbows at her sides, fingers reaching out.

He takes a step back and walks to the window. “Did you ever check up on me?”

She stops. “Many times. Do you remember Sister Mary Rachel?”

His eyes grow big as he looks at her. “Zat was you?”

She nods. “Well, sometimes.”

“Why did you never say anything?”

“I didn’t want to disrupt your life.”

Kurt frowns. “You didn’t want to disrupt _your_ life.”

“Knowing I was your mother would have only put you in danger.”

“Danger? From whom?”

Her golden eyes darken. “A man named Trask, Bolivar Trask. He killed your father, experimented on him.”

“Why?” His eyes are more curious than angry.

“He wanted to find out what made us special so that he could eliminate us, all of us. He was creating these machines to hunt us down.”

“Did he suffer?”

“Trask?!”

“I meant my father. But Trask, too.”

“Your father suffered greatly at Trask’s hands. Trask was indicted for treason and died in prison. He didn’t suffer enough.” Her eyes are serious, burning with a cold anger.

“It must have been difficult for you,” Kurt notes. “Losing your love like that. I’m surprised you didn’t kill Trask.”

“I tried. Charles and Erik stopped me, convinced me it was better to let him live.”

“Do you regret it?” he wonders.

“Letting him live? Sometimes.”

He looks at his mother. “Were you always so…ruthless?”

“Ruthless?” Mystique laughs. “Please. I have ruths.”

“You have ruths?” he repeats, clearly amused.

“Yeah,” she says with a smile. “I have some ruths. I’m not ruthless.” 

Still chuckling, Kurt says, “English is not my first language, but I do not think ruths is something someone has.”

She shrugs. “You said ruthless. If you had said scrupulous, I would have said I had scruples. And I’m glad I amuse you.”

“You’re not as cold as when I first met you,” he notes, his eyes softer than they had been. He’s beginning to see her as a person now, not as some murderous, pro-mutant, Magneto follower.

“Was I cold?” Mystique thinks back. “We had a mission. I was focused on that. And on wanting to protect you.”

“I’ll never forget what you told me.”

Mystique doesn’t remember. She makes a slight shrugging gesture.

He takes her hands. “I asked you why you didn’t look like normal people all the time. You told me because you shouldn’t have to. Zat stayed with me, inspired me.”

She squeezes his hands. “I’m glad. We should be proud of who we are. That is one lesson I owe Erik for.” They smile at each other. And then the moment passes when he breaks contact. Mystique wants it back. She tries for more conversation. “So you have a girlfriend.”

“Yes. Her name is Helena. She is Loki’s daughter.”

“Well that’s interesting.”

They talk about Helena for a while. Kurt describes her, how kind and funny she is, how free she is. 

“Aww, you’re in love,” Mystique observes. “It’s cute. Really. Have you two had sex?”

“Mother,” Kurt exclaims in embarrassment.

“I’ll take that as a yes. It’s perfectly natural, Kurt.”

“Yes, I know.”

“Loki’s daughter,” she says in admiration. “I met him once you know.”

“I know. He blackmailed you into telling me you’re my mother.”

“Before then,” she says, choosing to ignore his statement. “He caught me in Stark Tower when I was searching through Logan’s things. I pretended to be Captain Rogers, but he knew it was me.”

“I’m not surprised,” Kurt tells her.

“Yeah, well, lucky for me he isn’t as gung-ho about law and order as his boyfriend. We had an interesting conversation, and then I left.”

“I can see you two getting along.”

She shrugs. “So long as he isn’t blackmailing me.”

Kurt is glad he did. Instead of saying so, he asks more questions about his father and about her. He wants to know if she had been anyone else in his life. That leads to conversations about her own history.

They have dinner together and continue talking until late into the night.

xxx

Steve tells Loki that they can’t use the Danger Room. The god is a bit disappointed. But then Steve grabs a blanket, takes his hand, and leads him downstairs and outside.

“Where are you taking me?”

“You’ll see.”

Loki follows quietly for a few minutes. He is intrigued.

Lawn turns to woods. Woods open into a small clearing. 

Steve lays out the blanket on the uneven ground. He lies on his back and looks up at the stars.

“And me?” Loki asks.

He pats the space next to him. “Come look at the stars with me.”

Loki lies down and gazes up into the night sky. “The stars are so bright.”

“There’s no light pollution.” Steve points out some of the constellations, tells the god some of the stories behind them.

“Not exactly the rousing night I had envisioned,” Loki says.

“Sorry to disappoint.” Steve turns his head to look at Loki. “There are other ways to get aroused.”

Loki can’t help but smile at that. “And what other ways might there be?”

“Oh, I can think of a few.” He pulls Loki into a kiss, his tongue finding entry into the cool mouth.

“Mmm. Nice, but you’re going to have to do better than that.” 

“Really?” Steve shifts and pulls Loki closer. He starts kissing Loki’s neck, sucking on the soft skin.

“That’s a nice start.”

“Mm-hmm.” His hands start to explore.

“But I was looking forward to a bit of rough-housing.”

Steve rolls over and pins Loki to the ground, straddling him. “Like this?”

“Better.” Loki tries to break free but doesn’t put much effort into it. He tries again.

“Problems?”

“No. I just know you like to feel me struggle,” he smirks.

“I like to feel you period.”

Loki lifts his hips and rubs himself against Steve.

Blue eyes sparkle in the darkness. “Oh you little shit.”

“Your little shit.” The Trickster continues to move his hips, feeling Steve beginning to harden.

“I thought you wanted a fight.”

“I wanted something stimulating.”

“This feels pretty stimulating,” Steve says.

“Does it?”

He nods enthusiastically.

Loki drops his hips to the ground. “Oh, look at that. The stimulation has ended.” He pouts.

Steve grinds down. “Looks like it started up again.” He smiles. “Feels like it isn’t the only thing going up.”

“That’s your erection, Darling, not mine.”

“This one’s mine,” Steve says as he rubs against Loki’s thigh. “And this one’s yours.” He shifts his leg to brush against Loki’s cock.

Loki uses that moment to knock Steve off and change positions on him. Now looking down at the super soldier, he grins. “Hello, Darling.”

“You’re blocking the stars.”

“You didn’t seem all that interested in them a few minutes ago.”

Steve lifts his head and captures Loki’s lips. He slowly lowers back down. “You’re beautiful.”

“Thank you. I’m also antsy.” He gets up and walks to the tree line.

Up on his elbows, Steve watches him. “Not getting enough exercise?”

Loki turns to look at him. “Itching for a fight, among other things.”

He gets up. “Who am I to deny my Kitten? Sorry, I didn’t bring a laser pointer.”

Green eyes narrow. “Your sass is ill placed.”

He smiles. “What was that about my ass?” He approaches with a confident stride.

“You know damn well I said sass.”

“Them there is fightin’ words,” Steve says with a grin.

“Oh? You can’t take me, Rogers. I’m too strong for you.”

“Wanna bet?”

“Winner gets to enter.”

“Oh well that cinches it then.” Steve crouches into a defensive stance. “No magic.”

“T’Challa let me use magic.”

“I’m not T’Challa.”

“Fine. No magic. No weapons,” Loki counters.

“Fine with me.”

They circle each other for a time. Then Steve fakes a first blow. He knows it will make Loki go into attack mode. He isn’t wrong. So far the god is only using his upper body. Steve is able to block most of the blows. But then he feels a sharp sting to his forearm. He looks and sees a red line on his skin.

“You said no weapons.”

Loki shrugs. “I lied. Trickster, Darling.”

“I’ll Trickster you.” Steve goes on the attack. He uses his entire body, driving Loki back, back, back into the trees.

The god disappears and reappears behind his lover.

Steve is ready for him. He ducks the punch as his legs sweep across and knock Loki’s legs out from under him. In a flash, Steve is on him, knocking the blade from the long fingers. He kisses Loki passionately, the blood pumping through his body making a decidedly downward path.

Loki uses his legs to push Steve off but only after allowing himself a moment to enjoy the kiss. He grabs his lover and pulls him to the ground.

Steve continues the momentum around until Loki is beneath him again. “Do you yield?”

“Hardly.” He disappears and reappears above Steve, hugging his middle. “Oh look,” he says into the soldier’s ear, “the perfect position.”

A shiver runs down Steve’s spine. He has half a mind to give up, but that just wouldn’t be him. He lifts his ass, bumping it into Loki hard but not too hard. He doesn’t want to damage anything. It doesn’t work. The Trickster is still holding on. He does it again harder this time. 

“Such a wild stallion.”

Steve finally just rolls, elbowing Loki in the ribs as he does. He hears the god grunt. He continues to roll away before getting up. “That all ya got?”

“So cocky.”

“You would know.”

That makes Loki laugh. He presses a hand to his ribs. There will be a bruise there very soon. “Enough talk, Captain. Show me some action.”

“You got it, Kitten.” Steve rushes forward, using his forearms and knees to drive Loki back again. But then the god twirls off to the side, and he’s punching at air. He turns just in time to get hit in the gut. He grabs the hand before Loki can retract it and pulls the god close. He grabs the back of Loki’s neck and pulls him into a rough kiss.

Loki immediately kisses back, and thoughts of hitting turn into ones of touching and disrobing. Shirts are on the ground in a flash. As they work on each other’s trousers, the god asks, “So who won?”

“Clearly I did,” Steve replies.

The trousers are halfway down his legs. “Not clearly. I got in the last punch.” He pushes them all the way down.

“I got you to stop fighting.”

Dark eyebrows shoot up. “I got in the last punch which got _you_ to stop fighting.”

“Are we really going to argue about this now?” Steve asks as he steps out of his underwear.

“Only if you don’t admit I won.”

Steve sees the bruise flowering over Loki’s ribs. “Would you be happy if I said you did?”

Loki steps forward, his naked body looking almost ethereal in the darkness. “Probably not.”

“Well that is disappointing.” He pulls Loki into a needful kiss that is reciprocated with equal force.

“I won,” Loki insists whenever his mouth is free.

“Pretty sure you didn’t,” Steve replies.

Loki pulls away. “Wrestle you for it.”

“You’re on. I’ll even start out on bottom.” He goes to the blanket and gets down on all fours.

Loki kneels beside him and wraps his upper body around Steve’s back. “You call.”

“On three. One-two-THREE!”

It’s a short match, and Steve ends up pinned face-down on the blanket.

Loki leans down and asks in his ear, “Do you yield?”

Steve struggles a bit before he finally nods. “I do.”

“Good.” He starts to kiss down the back of Steve’s neck.

“Loki.” It comes out breathy and full of want.

“Hands and knees, Darling. Just like how we started.”

“Pants pocket,” Steve says as he gets into position.

Loki feels around in Steve’s trouser pockets and finds a small bottle of lube. “Oh, Darling, you think of everything.”

“Didn’t think I’d lose.”

“You say that as if you didn’t let me win.”

“I didn’t.”

The smile that appears on Loki’s face is one of complete delight. He kneels once again beside Steve. “My poor dear, sweet Captain. I’ll just have to make sure you get a very pleasurable consolation prize.” He applies lube first to his own cock then to Steve’s, who groans at the touch. He spreads lubricant over the testicles and along Steve’s crack.

Steve leans into the pressure. He is only now realizing how much he wants this, and he can’t help but wonder if he subconsciously let Loki win. Then he realizes how ridiculous that sounds. Loki has always been physically stronger than him. And then he tenses as a digit enters him. He hisses from the discomfort. But Loki knows what he’s doing, and Steve is soon getting pleasure from it. “More.”

“Yes, Darling,” Loki says as he adds another finger.

He hisses at the new intrusion. “Thank you. Oh God that’s good.”

“Really? Wait till I get my cock in you.” Loki takes his time, brushes against Steve’s prostate every so often just to hear him moan and watch his body jerk. He kisses along Steve’s spine.

“Kitten,” he breathes.

“Ready for me, Love?”

“Yes.”

Loki gets into position behind him, the tip of his cock against Steve’s anus.

“Now, Loki. Nice and quick.”

“Quick? As you wish, Darling.” He grabs hold of Steve’s hip and thrusts in quickly. He moans softly, a quake of pleasure rumbling through his body. He can tell Steve feels it, too.

“Move,” Steve moans. “Fuck me. Fuck me hard.” He braces himself for the onslaught that Loki brings. The god does not disappoint, practically knocking him forward with each thrust.

“Like this? Is this what you want?” the Trickster asks he rams into his lover. Getting to fill Steve is a rare occurrence, and Loki plans to take full advantage.

“Yes,” Steve pants. “God yes. More, Loki. More.”

His fingers will leave bruises on Steve’s hips, but both men will consider it worth it. Loki changes his angle, searching for the spot that will have the Captain seeing stars.

Steve cries out with a shiver. He’s pushing back with each of Loki’s forward thrusts. His movements are insistent, demanding. That’s how Loki knows he finally found it. 

A moment later, Steve is coming in incoherent syllables, his semen splattering onto the blanket.

Loki continues thrusting hard and quick as he nears his own release. “Just a bit more, Darling. Just. A bit. More. More. More,” he moans before he’s shooting his semen into his lover.

“Good?” Steve breathes once he feels the movement stop.

Loki nods. “Good.”

“Good.” He feels suddenly quite sleepy. “May I hold you now?”

The god pulls out of the super soldier, leaving another trail of kisses along his spine. Then he lies on his back, Steve’s arms enveloping almost as soon as he does. “My favorite part.”

“What part is that?” Steve wonders.

“The you holding me part.”

Steve kisses his cheek. “And here I thought you liked the orgasming part best. Guess I better work on that.”

“Mm-hmm. Over and over and over again,” Loki suggests.

They fall into contented silence, the sounds of the woods around them providing a personal symphony. Steve finds his eyes growing heavy. “We should think about heading back before I fall asleep.”

“Or we could stay the night here,” Loki observes. His own eyes are already closed.

“And have one of the kids find us like this? I don’t think so. But thanks.”

“Fine. You get up first.” Loki snuggles against him.

“Oh you’re making this hard.”

Loki admits it with a hum.

“The bed at the mansion is more comfortable,” Steve tries.

“That’s true. I hate it when you’re right.” He doesn’t move.

“You must hate me a lot,” he teases. 

Steve must have fallen asleep, because now he’s being woken up by his phone.

“Tell them to go away,” Loki mumbles.

Steve leaves Loki long enough to find his phone. He looks at the caller id. “It’s Phil,” he says before answering. “Phil?” He sits down beside Loki again.

The god places a hand on Steve’s back in support.

“That’s great news.” He looks over at Loki and furrows his brow. “Hold on. Loki’s here. Let me put you on speaker.” He moves the phone away from his ear and presses the button. “Okay. Can you hear me?”

“Yes,” Director Coulson replies. “Hello, Loki.”

“Hello, Coulson,” the god replies. “What’s the great news that may not be so great?”

“Fitz woke up.”

“How is he?” Loki asks immediately.

“Well, he didn’t speak for the first 20 or so hours.”

Steve asks, “But he’s speaking now?”

“Trying. It seems that the majority of the damage was to the language center of his brain. Loki, normally I wouldn’t come to you for help but…”

“But it’s Fitz,” Steve finishes.

It’s Loki’s turn to furrow his brow. “A lack of oxygen would have killed the brain cells. I cannot bring them back to life.”

“You did it for Scott Summers,” Coulson notes, a hint of frustration in his voice.

“Different circumstances.”

“Right. You got something out of that.”

Loki sits up, anger waking him. “No. The damage to Scott’s brain was less severe. There was bruising and severed connections. That I can heal. Dead brain cells is beyond even the healers of Asgard. Believe me; they’ve tried.”

“Can we visit him?” Steve asks.

“May we visit him,” Loki corrects. He isn’t sure why he says it. Maybe to have control over something.

“I don’t think that would be a good idea,” Phil tells them.

Loki frowns. “It would have been if I could have healed him though, is that it?”

“He’s feeling very vulnerable right now,” Phil tells them.

Steve understands. He’s been in hospital enough times to remember how hard it is seeing the pity in the eyes of those who come to see you. It makes it worse somehow. Bucky rarely looked at him that way, certainly never when he knew Steve was watching. “How’s Jemma holding up?”

“It’s hard,” Phil tells them. “She feels like she lost her best friend, and there is no way for her to help him.” There is a pause before he says, “Fitz loves that monkey you guys sent him. He sleeps with it, holds it when we aren’t there. Doesn’t want us to know. Tries to hide it whenever one of us comes in. I think he named it Steve.”

“I’m glad,” Steve says, flattered and glad their present could bring him a little comfort. “When are you releasing him?”

“He gets released from the medical ward tomorrow. I’m putting him in charge of the lab.”

“With Simmons?” Steve asks.

“No. Simmons is going on assignment.”

“You’re separating them?” Loki verifies, not quite believing Coulson would do such a thing.

“It was her call.”

Steve shakes his head. “I’m not sure it’s a good one.”

“It’s also my call.” The words are final and close the door on any further discussion.

Loki is about to tell him it’s a stupid one when Steve silently tells him to keep it inside.

“Thanks for the update, Phil,” Steve says instead. “Please let us know if there’s anything we can do.”

“Will do, Cap. Have a nice night.”

Steve looks at the time on his phone and calculates the time where Coulson is. It would be very early morning there. That tells him Phil wasn’t able to sleep. He wonders how long that’s been going on. A soft kiss on his shoulder brings him back to the clearing. “Hey,” he says to Loki, giving him a small smile.

“Would you like me to check on him?”

“Don’t let anyone see you. And don’t visit Ward. I want to know how Fitz is immediately.”

Loki nods his understanding then gets dressed. He disappears. 

Steve puts on his own clothes as he waits. He looks up at the stars and offers a silent prayer, a prayer of thanks with a request for Leo to get better and for Bucky to be safe. He feels so fortunate to have Loki and the life they now share. It fills his heart until it practically bursts. And when Loki reappears, he pulls him into a tight embrace. “I love you.”

“I love you back,” Loki replies. He holds Steve, not letting go until the artist begins to pull away.

“How’s Fitz?”

“Angry. Frustrated. He was holding onto the monkey as though his life depended on it. He was mumbling something. I could not hear what. He’d stop at what sounded like mid-sentence and ball his hand into a fist and strike the bed or his head. It was difficult not to interfere.”

Steve nods. He has seen men like that both during the war and at the VA hospitals he’s visited with Sam and also by himself. “We should head back to the mansion.”

Loki nods. 

They gather their things and start walking back. Their hands find each other in the darkness, their fingers twining. Every so often, one of them looks up at the stars and feels a little smaller. The other will squeeze their hand and bring them back.

“I would never leave you,” Steve says suddenly. “Just so we’re clear. I’d never leave you if…”

“Nor I. And since we are being clear, I wouldn’t let you leave me.”

Steve smiles. “Yeah you would.”

“No, I wouldn’t,” Loki insists.

“If you thought I’d be happier without you, you would.”

“I’m a very selfish person,” the Trickster reminds him. “I’d only leave you if I thought it would make _me_ happier. And there is no circumstance in which I would ever believe that.”

Steve smiles at the words. He pulls Loki a little closer, kisses the hand he’s holding. 

They stop when they get to the edge of the forest. The mansion is in front of them, somehow looking both imposing and cold but also warm where there are lights. It isn’t home. Steve very much wants to go home.

Loki tugs him forward. He conceals them from everyone else as they make their way up the stairs to their room. A grateful Steve pulls him into his arms as soon as they are in their room with the door closed. They barely talk, choosing to communicate via touch and kiss until they are naked and in bed holding each other.

Steve is almost certain he’s going to have a nightmare tonight. He wonders if Loki senses this, because the god his holding him closer, positioning him to be the little spoon. He feels safer with Loki against his back, as though being protected. Still, it takes a long time to fall asleep.

The nightmares come. He hates being right sometimes.

Loki throws him a pair of pajama pants, and they head downstairs.

“I’m sorry,” Steve says as they sit on the couch, feet up, a cup of warm milk between his hands.

“Don’t be.” Loki’s arms squeeze his middle. “It’s been a while since you’ve had one of those.”

“Because of you,” Steve tells him.

They fall asleep there.

The next day, pictures of Steve and Loki sleeping on the couch take over the internet. Soon cats, Hulks, and dancing Benedict Cumberbatches get added. The news reports it as the latest social media sensation.

Leo Fitz listens as Skye tells him Jemma is gone. He nods then walks to his new quarters where Steve the Monkey waits to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome back, everyone! I missed you so, but it was nice having a bit of a break. A very Kurt-centric chapter this time since he was nowhere to be found during the last one.
> 
> The reactions of some of the students as inspired by Jadzia84 (ff), as was Loki stepping up and helping him through it a bit.
> 
> The conversation with Charles and Mystique staying close by were suggested by Sybil Silverphoenix (ff). Also, suggested was Rogue and Kurt’s sibling-like relationship. It’s a good think Loki likes Rogue, else he might get suspicious.
> 
> Leo Fitz is out of his coma and has a language issue because that’s what the writers of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. decided to do. Not sure if I’ll introduce all of the new characters from the second season here.
> 
> That’s it. Thank you for your patience as I took a bit of time off. For those of you in the U.S., I hope you had a great Thanksgiving. For everyone else, I hope this holiday season finds you happy and healthy. Until next time…


	139. To Plea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is getting rebellious. Steve takes him to Brooklyn.  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit)   
> **Explicit Content:** Sex Swing, Cross-Dressing, Fingering, Bondage, Urethral Sound, Cutting, Nipple Piercing, Tasering, Wax Play, Vaginal Sex, Double Penetration, Oral Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Contains descriptions of cutting, piercing, tasering, and double penetration using a dildo

Steve considers waiting another week before taking Loki to Brooklyn, but then the pranks start. The Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters had never seen the like.

It starts out small. The pool gets filled with bubbles. That lasts a full day. All of the ink used at the school suddenly becomes invisible, disappearing within 10 seconds of anything being written. Half an hour from when it started, all of the ink reappears.

There are stink bombs in the boys bathrooms, all of them. They go off one after the other in 10-minute intervals. Multiple students claim responsibility that night in whispered dorm-room confessions. But Steve knows the truth. He can see it in the gleeful glint of green eyes.

Charles refuses to use his telepathic abilities to find out who did it. He believes the culprit or culprits should come forward on their own. Scott warns that the students involved probably won’t. Storm agrees with Charles. They are trying to teach personal responsibility. Of the five that step forward, three are girls. They are punished anyway. Loki commends them on their work in his next vlog.

Next comes the sheet of ice that covers the bottom floor of the North Wing. In the center is an ice sculpture of a mermaid. Bobby immediately gets blamed for that one. He pleads his innocence. Most people believe him. “You’re too much of a stick-in-the-mud ta do somethin’ like that,” Rogue says.

“No. It’s because it’s dangerous. People could fall and break stuff,” Bobby reasons.

Scott agrees. Storm is a little disappointed it wasn’t him.

“Who did it then?” Hank asks. He’s just returned from another long trip to D.C. He looks at Rogue, which leads everyone else to look at her.

She raises her hands. “Don’t look at me. Though I kinda wish I had thought of it.”

Charles smiles. “We are all forgetting the obvious.”

“The obvious?” Hank asks.

“There is a Trickster in our midst,” the headmaster reminds them.

Rogue smiles. She hopes it was Loki.

“And if it was?” Scott asks.

Storm replies, “Then we ask him not to do it again.”

There’s a knock on the door. Hank opens it to find Steve and Loki there. “Loki has something to say,” Steve tells them.

Loki walks in with a push from Steve. He looks at each person in the room before beginning. “I created the ice patch in the north wing.”

“Why?” Charles asks.

“Thought it would be fun.” He winks at Rogue and gives Kurt a smile. He notices Mystique in the corner and gives her a nod. She smiles back.

“It was irresponsible,” Scott tells him.

Loki rolls his eyes. “I’m not exactly the poster child for responsibility.”

“You were going to let Bobby take the blame,” Charles says.

“Oh, please. I doubt any of you actually thought it was Bobby. The boy has no creativity.”

“Hey! I have plenty of creativity,” Bobby says. Rogue just shrugs like she doesn’t agree.

Steve simply prompts, “Loki.”

“I apologize. But it was a good sculpture, wasn’t it,” Loki says with a smile.

“Loki,” Steve prompts again.

The Trickster looks up at the ceiling then back at Charles. “The other tricks were mine, too.”

The next trick is more colorful. Thursday morning about half-way through first period, every teacher finds a small box on their desks whether it be in the classroom or their office, Steve included. His is shiny blue with red and white ribbon holding the top shut. “This from you?” Steve asks Loki who is currently posing wearing his Asgardian leathers. The god smiles and shrugs. Steve pulls on the ribbon and opens the top.

It begins to rain glitter. Not a little. A lot. Sheets of it. It’s practically a blizzard of glitter that can barely be seen through. It swirls and makes patterns in the air.

“Loki?!”

“Just a bit of fun, Darling. Isn’t it pretty?”

“It’s a bit…much.”

“It’s awesome!” one of the students says.

“I can’t see!” says another. “Open the windows.”

Loki laughs.

“No, don’t,” Steve tells them. It’s too late. The window brings in a gust of wind that somehow makes it even worse. Some of the kids are starting to scream, not just here but elsewhere in the school. It’s gone too far. Steve uses his Captain’s voice. “Loki! Stop this. Now!”

There is a moment where nothing changes. And then the air clears. On the ground there is nothing, not even a speck of glitter. It’s as though nothing happened.

“Party pooper,” Loki says.

“It was a bit much,” Steve tells him, unamused. “No one could see.”

“It wasn’t that bad.”

Steve just gives him a look.

“Was it that bad?” Loki asks the class. He gets a mixed response.

Scott and Storm come in. Storm looks completely normal. Scott has glitter in his hair and on his clothes. “Is this supposed to be funny?” Scott asks.

The grin on Loki’s face clearly indicates that it is. The snickers from most of the class agree with him.

“Loki, please,” Steve says.

With a shrug from the Trickster, the glitter disappears.

“Anyone else you marked for special treatment?” Steve asks. He can tell by the look on Loki’s face that there is. “Please.”

This time a roll of the eyes does the trick. In another classroom Bobby Drake becomes glitter-free.

“This needs to stop,” Scott says.

“Or what?” Loki asks, raising his chin and looking down on the Midgardian.

Storm rolls her eyes. “Guys, we don’t need a pissing match right now.”

“Perhaps that’s the problem,” Loki says. “We’re both guys.” He moves his hand slightly.

Everyone gapes at Scott.

“Holy shit. Are you really a woman?” one of the students asks.

Scott looks down. He has breasts and no penis, and he’s starting to freak out. “What did you do?” he demands in a voice pitched higher than his own.

“Made you a woman,” Loki replies simply.

“Wow, Mr. Summers, you’re hot.”

Scott glares at the kid who spoke.

Steve takes Loki’s hand. “I get it. You can stop. Now please turn Scott back into a man.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Scott is a male again and still fuming. “This needs to stop.”

“I’ve got it,” Steve tells him tersely.

“I mean it, Steve.”

“I’ve got it,” the soldier enunciates. “Go.”

“Ass,” Loki says as Scott leaves.

Steve can see Scott and Storm arguing just past the door. Taking Loki outside is no longer an option. “Everyone, please look away.” No one does. A few pull out their cell phones as Steve presses his forehead against Loki’s. “Brooklyn. This weekend. I’ll make everything better. I promise.”

“Truly?”

He’s amazed by how much need is in the green eyes. “Truly.” He captures the god’s lips for just a moment then pulls away.

“I want a Steve,” a girl in the back whispers.

“I want a Loki,” another replies.

xxx

Loki is practically giddy when they step inside the Brooklyn apartment. He opens his arms wide and does a spin. “Oh how I’ve missed you.”

Steve puts the groceries on the counter and grabs Loki from behind. He kisses the god’s throat. “It’s definitely been too long.”

“What first? Art?”

“Groceries. We put the groceries away and clean out whatever is rotten from the refrigerator.”

Loki does not like the sound of that, but he helps do it quickly in order to get to the fun stuff sooner.

They throw out a lot, and Steve has to take it outside so that it won’t stink up the place. Loki takes care of any residual smells with magic and a plug-in oil thing they bought.

“Now, Darling?” Loki asks when Steve returns.

The artist smiles as he walks up to his lover and takes him in his arms. “Now,” he agrees. A nice slow kiss follows.

“I’m going to need more than that.”

“I know. And I have a very special day planned,” Steve assures him. “Let me just check one thing.” He goes to the closet and texts Tony a thank you. He grabs one of the outfits and tries to prevent Loki from looking at it as he makes his way to the bathroom. “We’re using the sex swing first. So makes sure it’s still secure. I’ll be right out.”

Loki does as he’s told. He pulls down on the swing, hops on for a bit, generally makes sure it is in good working order. He hears the bathroom door open behind him and turns. His mouth drops open a bit at the sight that greets him.

Steve is standing in a red and gold bikini with red and gold knee-high boots and red gloves with round lights on the palms. There is also a round light in the center of the red bikini top. “Surprise. Does this look stupid?” He tugs at the bottom of the tight red shorts with the thick gold belt.

“It’s amazing.”

“I’m a Stark girl. From the Stark Expos,” he explains.

“Why? Not that I don’t appreciate it,” Loki corrects. “You look gorgeous.” The way Steve’s arms appear bulging out of the long red gloves has the god practically salivating.

Steve smiles. “I thought we’d go with an Avengers theme. There will be at least one activity per founding member. First up is Iron Man.”

“The outfit I get, and again am truly grateful for. But the sex swing?”

“Iron Man flies,” Steve replies with a smile.

Loki chuckles. “Indeed he does.”

Steve walks over and slowly starts to undress him. “Do you know what else Iron Man does?”

“Other than be an ass?”

“Yes,” Steve replies with a chuckle. “Other than be an ass.”

Loki raises one of Steve’s hand and runs his fingers around the circle of light. “He likes to shoot people with these.”

“Uh-huh.”

“I’m not sure how that translates.”

Steve smiles. He takes a step back. “You’ll see. Now take off your clothes, slowly.”

Loki’s eyes never leave Steve’s as he disrobes. “This is still very tame, Darling. I hope your plans call for some pain.”

“You doubting me?”

“A little.”

Steve’s smile drops. “You have a lot you need to be punished for.”

“I do,” Loki replies, his heart beating just a fraction faster. “Are you man enough to do it?”

“You know I am. Pants.”

Long fingers work to unfasten his trousers.

“Slowly,” the Captain orders again.

The zipper gets pulled open one tooth at a time. “Better?”

“You really talking back?”

The trousers drop. “Yes. What do you plan on doing about that?”

Steve slaps him, leaving a circular indentation on the cheek from the light. He can see Loki’s chest rise and fall with determination, can see the excited glint in the green eyes. “On the swing, face-down.”

Loki turns and puts himself in the stirrups. It takes longer, because he’s trying to get up quickly.

“Anytime, Trickster.”

Green eyes glare. “Ready.”

“Good.” Steve pulls up on the right glove, flipping the tiny switch that activates the repulsor beam setting.

“So what now?”

“You’ll see.”

Loki’s nostrils flare. “That’s getting rather annoying.”

This time Steve is ready. He hits Loki’s ass with a whip.

The pain is sharp and unexpected. Loki gives a soft cry. “How is that Iron Man related?”

“Haven’t you heard of his enemy Whiplash?” Steve gives him another hit.

Loki can already feel some of the tension leave his body. “Thank you, Tony.”

Steve whips him again before putting it down. “This isn’t about villains. This is about heroes.” He tests the repulsor beam against his own leg to determine how close his hand should be to Loki. 

“What was that?”

The Captain very deliberately replies, “You’ll see.” He smiles when he notices the hands clench into fists. Holding his hand about a foot from Loki’s calf, he moves his muscles and sends a repulsor beam to the flesh.

Loki is jolted by the pain as he finds himself swinging back and forth. He laughs. “Repulsor beam. Very nice.”

“No talking.”

He gets hit with another blast, this one just above his knee. His hands grip the restraints. “Higher.”

The next blast is lower. “I said no talking.”

Loki bites his lip to prevent any more words from coming out. He gets rewarded with a blast to his upper thigh. He moans in pleasurable pain as he swings back and forth.

Steve uses his teeth to take off the left glove. A bit of lubricant and he slides two fingers into the god’s ass. He strokes, crooking his fingers. Every so often, he gives a blast to the back or ass, causing Loki to swing and tense and moan. 

Loki cries out in pleasure.

He concentrates his strokes on that spot, feeling the prostate just beneath his fingers. There are more blasts from the repulsors, causing the god to swing. Steve’s hand moves slower than Loki’s body. He continues this until Loki is writhing, whimpering, just on the brink of release. That’s when he removes his fingers and takes a step back.

“What…? Steve,” Loki begs breathlessly. “Please.”

“I’ll let you rest before we move on to Hulk.”

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Being on the swing means Loki can’t touch himself. And when he tries to get down, Steve is there to tell him no. “Please, Darling.”

“Nope.”

“But –“

“I. Said. No.” The tone of the Captain’s voice makes it final.

At first Loki tries to squirm and move to get the friction he needs. It doesn’t work. Finally he just relaxes. He feels a gentle, circular touch on his ass. After a few moments, enough to calm down a bit, he’s helped off the swing.

“Hulk you said?”

“Yes, Kitten. Hulk.” Steve leads him to the bed, places him on his back. The right wrist gets tied to the bed first. He continues around the bed, tying each of Loki’s limbs.

“How is this Hulk related?” Loki’s cock is still erect and aching for touch. He is happy for the distraction that the restraints are giving him.

“The military has tried to tie up Hulk multiple times.”

“Villains. This is about heroes.”

“Hey! I’m in the military. Or I was.”

“Fine. Not villains.”

Steve gives the cock one stroke as reward. “Very good.” He goes to the dresser and takes out a sex toy. He holds it up for Loki to see. It’s a thin stainless steel rod with a slight s-curve to it. The ends are blunt but gently tapered.

Loki remains silent. Although he’s curious as to how this is Hulk related, he figures Steve will get to it eventually.

“Hulk’s thunderclap displaces a huge amount of air, essentially sending a sound wave with such force that it can destroy things. So we’re going to be playing with some waves of our own.” He points to one of the ends. “This is a urethral sound. It’s a bit of a stretch, but it was either that or punching you repeatedly. I wanted to be a little more creative.” He points to the rod. “This will be inserted into your penis.”

“Intriguing.” The anticipation alone has him writhing on the bed.

“You need to be relaxed,” Steve tells him as he sits next to him.

Loki nods, his eyes never leaving the metallic device. He watches as Steve slathers it in lubricant and brings it against his cock. He feels the cold metal against his skin.

“Relax.”

“Easy for you to say.” The Trickster closes his eyes and tries to relax his body. A quick intake of breath marks when the steel first enters his penis. It’s cold and feels different from the urethral beads they used before. His breath comes heavy, and his arms pull at the restraints. “Steve.”

“If it hurts too much, use the safe word.” Steve keeps the rod steady and moves it in only as long as it goes in easily. When it stops, he holds it there, rolling it between his fingers.

“Fuck,” Loki moans.

Steve pulls the rod back then gently pushes it in again. He does it over and over as Loki’s limbs pull. “Good?”

“It’s…Yes. Good.” Green eyes find Steve’s face. There is an intensity building. He’s trying to hide it but isn’t very successful. The rod gets pulled out completely. “Is that it?”

“Sorry to disappoint,” Steve replies. “But yes, that’s the end of Hulk.”

“Not even one hit? Hulk smash,” Loki reminds him.

“You’ll like the next one,” he promises.

“Next time you decide to honor Hulk, just fuck me with a massive dildo.”

Steve blasts him with the repulsor beam again. “Ass.” Seeing the happiness on Loki’s face only makes him angry at himself.

“Who is next?”

“Hawkeye.”

Loki gets very nervous. “Hawkeye?”

“Yep.” Steve can hear the slight quiver in his lover’s voice.

He watches as the Captain goes to the bathroom with the rod and returns with something in his hands. “And what does Hawkeye entail?”

“Come on, Loki. This one is super easy. What is Hawkeye’s weapon of choice?”

The answer seems too simple. “Bow and arrow.”

“Correct. And what do arrows do?”

Loki thinks. “They fly through the air.”

“What else?”

He becomes hopeful. “They hit things.”

“Better. They pierce things.”

Their eyes meet. Smiles are exchanged. Loki bites his lip. “With what?”

Steve holds up a silver hoop ring. “For starters.” He can tell Loki isn’t impressed. He sits on the bed and starts to suck on Loki’s left nipple.

“Mmm. Lovely.” The excitement is coming back. He can feel his blood pulsing through him again. He moves to run his fingers through Steve’s hair, but the restraints stop him. It is both frustrating and exciting.

The Captain continues working the nipple until it is nice and hard. He gives it one final lick before pulling away. Then he takes the earing and pushes it through the hard nub.

“Fuck!” The pain radiates down to his toes. The power of that alone almost makes him come. His chest is heaving. His eyes are hooded. “Again. Please.”

Steve rubs Loki’s tummy. He waits for his lover to calm down a bit before proceeding. He goes to the closet and returns with two arrows.

“Fuck yes.”

“Don’t get too excited, Kitten. I’m not shooting these into you.”

That makes the god wonder. “Then what _are_ you going to do with them?”

“Ever hear the term ‘X marks the spot’? Pirates used to mark buried treasure on a map with an X. ” Steve takes one and cuts an X over Loki’s heart with the tip of it. “This is my buried treasure. No one else’s.” He bends over and licks the escaping blood then sucks on the wound.

Loki hisses. “No one else’s,” he agrees. “Oh how I’ve missed this.” The pain in his nipple is still radiating, making his head swim. The cut to his skin only makes it better.

“I know, Kitten. And I’ve missed giving it to you.” He stabs Loki’s thigh with the arrow.

The god’s body responds automatically. A yell rips from his throat as his back comes off the bed. Legs and arms pull against the restraints. “I thought…” He gulps. “I thought you weren’t…going to pierce…me…with it.”

“I said shoot not pierce.”

“I love you,” Loki pants as he gazes into Steve’s eyes. “I need you.”

Steve gives Loki’s cock a single stroke before getting the second arrow.

Green eyes are completely focused on it, following it wherever it goes. The god licks his lips and tenses his body. He watches as the tip is pressed against the top of his untouched nipple. He sees the blood bubble up as it pushes into his skin and slices down. His hands clench at the pain. The sound from his throat is half groan half growl. His nostrils flare as his breath comes heavy.

“Good, Kitten. You’ve been very naughty lately.”

Loki nods. His eyes gleam. His cock aches.

“It’s been too long.” Steve licks along the new wound. He can hear his lover whine in agreement. Then he stabs the second arrow next to the first.

Pre-come is practically flowing from Loki’s cock. “Yes! Touch me. Please,” the god pleads.

Steve pulls out the arrows. “And that’s the end of Hawkeye.”

“But…but….but…”

The Captain busies himself by removing the earring from Loki’s nipple and cleaning all of the wounds. At least the hydrogen peroxide gives the god a bit more pain. He waits for Loki to calm down again before moving on.

“You’re cruel,” Loki tells him.

“You like me cruel.”

“You could let me come. You could let me come with each hero.”

Steve laughs at that. “No way are you going to come with any hero but me.”

“Feeling jealous, Rogers? You should have thought of that before you planned all this.”

He strokes Loki’s cheek and gives him a soft kiss. “You’re loving this, and you know it.”

“I hate you.”

“I love you back.”

“You’re cruel.”

“You think so? Next up is Thor.”

Loki swallows. He flashes back momentarily to his time with Doom. “You wouldn’t.”

Steve looks at him with compassionate eyes. “If it gets to be too much, just say Yggdrasil.” He walks to one of the dressers and pulls out a pair of black leather pants. He takes them into the bathroom to change. He walks back out wearing only them. “Those boots were not comfortable.”

“I’d say I miss the bikini, but by Yggdrasil you look like sex personified.”

He smiles. “I think you may be over-exaggerating a bit.” He dumps the red and gold outfit into the closet and grabs the next prop. “This is a taser wand.” It is long and straight. The handle is black. The wand is black and silver. He turns it on. Sparks travel along it.

Loki visibly tenses.

“If it’s too much...”

“No,” he responds quickly. “This already feels different. I want to be here.”

Steve nods and gives him a gentle kiss. Keeping his lips just an inch away from Loki’s, he presses the wand of the taser to his skin.

Loki’s head presses against the pillow as his body shudders. “Fuck,” he says when the wand is pulled away. He can’t say anything more as his mouth is filled with Steve’s tongue.

“Can you handle more, Kitten?”

He nods.

“I’m going to do it right here,” Steve tells him, gently stroking a small circle on the uninjured thigh. He pulls away then presses the tip of the wand there for one full second. What it does to Loki’s body gives the Captain his own flashback to that time. “Maybe we should stop.”

“No! I want to reclaim this. This should be ours. Do it again.”

Steve gives him another kiss before pressing the wand to his skin. Then he kisses the area he touched with it.

“I love you,” Loki breathes. His body is slick with sweat and pre-come. “Inner thigh. Please.”

The wand travels quickly about six inches up Loki’s inner thigh before leaving him again.

“Fuck. That’s good. That’s so good.”

Steve uses it on the other leg in the same manner. He sees the god start to thrust his hips into the air. “Fucking the Invisible Woman? Or just wishing you were.”

“Just keeping it all in the family,” Loki replies. “You could of course wrap those beautiful lips around my cock. One suck should do it.”

“Nuh-uh. We’ve got two more heroes.” He looks at Loki. “Although on second thought, it might be better if you start out flaccid for the next one.” He presses the wand to Loki’s skin and immediately turns it off. Holding down the god’s hips, his mouth takes the tip of the cock and sucks hard. He moves his lips down over the shaft. About halfway down they pull away, causing a whine of protest to erupt from his lover. Steve takes the entire shaft into his mouth. He hums then starts to pull up as he sucks.

Suddenly his mouth is filled with semen. He almost gags on it. At least half is running down his chin.

“Steve. Steve. Steve,” Loki chants in gratitude.

Steve kisses up Loki’s torso. His ultimate goal is getting the god to taste himself. His tongue slowly explores the god’s mouth, pressing and sliding against Loki’s.

The Trickster relaxes with a contented sigh. “So who is next?”

“Don’t you know?”

Loki runs through the list in his head. Iron Man, Hulk, Hawkeye (his favorite), Thor, “Black Widow.”

“Correct.” Steve gets up for a moment. “Black Widow is a spy. So it’s hard to know what to expect from her. Sometimes there’s sweetness and pleasure,” he notes just before sucking on Loki’s neck. “Sometimes there’s pain.” As quick as a snake, he punctures Loki’s nipple with the loop earring again. Loki reacts immediately with a howl. “Sorry about that, Kitten. Let me make it better.” He removes the earring again and sets it aside.

“That was completely unexpected,” Loki tells him, his eyes alight.

A bit more hydrogen peroxide is used before Steve gets out the Tiger Balm.

“You can’t be serious.” The god remembers how that stuff felt on his spanked ass. He can’t imagine it being used on any of his wounds.

Steve smiles. He puts some on his fingers, spreads it around them with his thumb. Then he places the fingertips on the edge of Loki’s nipple and starts to spread the ointment on tight circles.

Loki can already feel the warmth turning into a burning sensation. The pain is getting his blood pumping again. But just as his cock is starting to perk up, Steve starts to untie his wrists.

“We aren’t done, are we?”

“No, Kitten. I just need you to turn around.”

As Steve unties the second ankle, Loki says, “Steve? It’s really beginning to burn.”

“Is it too much?”

Loki shakes his head. “But it is heading that way.”

Leaving one hand tied, Steve goes to get a damp washcloth and uses it to wipe off some of the ointment. He removes what he can. “Any better?”

The god nods. “Thank you. You always take care of me.”

“Of course I do.” Steve gives him another kiss. He unties the last restraint and gently turns Loki to lie face-down. He kisses down the god’s spine.

“Now you lie there, and you relax. I just need to check if you’re still stretched out.” Steve gently pushes three fingers into his love. “Perfect as always.” He pulls his fingers away.

Loki gives a moan of displeasure.

“Don’t worry, Kitten. You’ll get filled again in just a moment.” Steve grabs a tapered candle and starts to slather the base in lubricant. When he’s satisfied, he puts the candle in Loki’s ass. Then he lights it. Steve gets one of the apartment’s two chairs and faces it towards the bed. He sits and starts to draw.

Seeing his artist working, Loki decides the view is not as it should be. He sends some magic over.

Steve’s legs suddenly feel much cooler. He looks down to find he’s wearing white boxer shorts. “Loki?”

“Black Widow would want you to have the proper seduction apparel.”

“Oh? Are white boxer shorts proper seduction apparel? You did just tell me when I walked out in the leather pants that I looked like sex personified.”

Loki grunts as the first drops of candle drips onto his body. “Darling, you could wear overalls, and I’d still find you gorgeous.”

Steve laughs. “Overalls, huh? Maybe we should try that.”

“Please no. Not unless I get to cut them from your body and incinerate them.”

“I didn’t know you had such strong feelings about overalls.”

“Only children should be allowed to…mmmf…wear them.”

Black pencil traces the curve of Loki’s back. “How do you like the new wax play?”

“It’s, mmm, very concentrated. Now hush and start drawing.”

Steve’s eyebrows go up at that. He almost gives a warning but then decides it fits in with the Black Widow theme. Let the target think they’re in charge. He starts to draw, the torso first since he knows the face is going to be tricky. Trying to get that mix of contentment and pain and lust is going to take a long time.

The hot pain is intoxicating, especially coupled with the warm burning sensation still plaguing his nipples. Loki’s breath comes short and slightly gasping every time more wax reaches his skin. He hardens against the bed, wanting so much to move but knowing Steve would never allow it. He doesn’t want to disturb his artist whose eyes are alight with creation. It’s that as much as the pain that has Loki wanting.

Loki asks once if the artist is almost done. He gets a withering look in return.

“Pain too much for the God of Mischief? You know how to end it.”

“No, Darling. No. I just want you to touch me, to finish me. I ache for you.” He tenses as more hot wax touches his skin.

“I’m a little busy at the moment.”

The god frowns. “Black Widow is not an artist.”

“Black Widow is whatever she needs to be.”

“Am I Black Widow in this scenario or are you?”

“You tell me,” Steve replies as he stands up and puts the pad and pencils on the chair. He pulls the candle out of Loki’s ass and starts to drip the wax onto his back. “Which one of us pretends to be helpless?” He kisses Loki’s shoulder then guides him onto his back once again.

Now face-up, Steve drips candle was onto Loki’s inner thighs and just below the belly button. The god flinches with each drop.

“So beautiful.” His tongue finds Loki’s cock. He can feel a hand caress the back of his head.

“Are we done with Black Widow?” the god asks hopefully.

Steve gives the cock another lick. “Mmm-hmm.” He looks up and smiles. “My turn.”

Loki groans when Steve gets out of bed.

“Clean yourself of the wax,” Steve tells him from the bathroom. “And no masturbating or even touching yourself.”

It is easy enough to remove the wax. And then Loki waits. He waits and waits, battling with himself on whether to touch or no. After a while he asks, “Is this representative of you having disappeared and been frozen for 70 years?”

“Fuck you!” Steve sticks his head out of the bathroom door. “I’m almost done.” He disappears again.

“Any particular position I should be in?”

“Nope.”

Another long moment passes. “Steve? Did you fall in?”

“Nope.” He walks out wearing his Captain America uniform.

Loki smiles in appreciation. “Now that is a lovely sight. Took you awfully long to put it on, though.”

Steve takes off the helmet. “You’re about to find out why.” He goes to put on some music, an old slow jazz tune called Handy Man. His body sways to the music. The gloves come off slowly. “My man,” he sings, “is such a handy man.” Sitting in the chair, he pulls off his boots one at a time.

The god watches amused. “I didn’t realize Captain America stripped.”

“It’s my homage to the girls in the chorus. They worked their butts off during the war bond tour.” Steve takes off the utility belt then unfastens the jacket to reveal a corset. It looks like the bodice of his uniform with large red and white horizontal stripes on the bottom, a blue field on the top with a white star.

Loki’s attention is suddenly completely on Steve. He licks his lips. “That was…unexpected.”

Steve smiles as he slowly slips his uniform off his shoulders. “You like?”

“I like. It does make me wonder what’s beneath your trousers.”

“Let’s find out.” He slowly unfastens them then pushes them down. Blue ruffled panties are revealed, Steve’s cock barely contained by them.

“Turn around?” Loki requests as his mouth begins to salivate.

Steve turns slowly, his body swaying to the music. The ruffles somehow accentuate his ass.

“Beautiful,” the god breathes. His hand automatically moves to his own crotch.

“Nuh-uh-uh,” Steve chastises as he pulls the hand away. “Only I get to touch that.”

“I want you.”

“I know.” Steve gets the rope and ties Loki’s wrists to the bed again.

“No ankles this time?”

“No ankles. I need good access to your ass.”

Loki bites his lips in anticipation, his knees already bending.

“Patience.” Steve gets the Exacto knife and straddles Loki. The gods erection is nestled right against his ass. He moves his hips a bit to give Loki a little thrill

Arms pull against the restraints. Loki thrusts slightly to get more friction. 

Steve slaps him in the thigh to stop. “Stay still, or you won’t get this.” Loki is shown the knife.

The god nods and stills. His heart is thumping against his chest, sending beat after beat of blood down to his cock. The first cut is made slowly, pain and pleasure radiating from it. The second cut is just as good.

A star slowly, carefully appears on Loki’s chest.

“I’ve missed this. I’ve missed this so fucking much.”

“Hush, Kitten.”

“Steve.”

“I know.” His mouth hungrily devours the blood that comes, staining his lips and chin a bright crimson.

“Steve, please.”

“Okay, Kitten. Okay.” He gets up.

“Where…? Where are you going?!”

“Right back.” He is. He returns carrying the patriotic dildo covered in a condom and smothered with lube. “Time to become a woman.”

“Me or you?”

Steve smiles. “You for now.”

Loki has never transformed with an erection. It takes more concentration than normal.

“Good girl,” he murmurs. He does another check to ensure she is still stretched. Satisfied, he shoves the dildo up her ass.

She moans in pleasure. “Fuck yes.”

Steve fingers her pussy next, finding her practically drenched. He sucks her fluids off his fingers before untying her. “Hands and knees.”

Dildo still in her ass, she moves into the new position as Steve rips off his panties. Her knees are shoulder-length apart, and she presents her ass to him.

Holding onto her hips, enters her in a hard push.

“Steve!” she exclaims as her head whips back. Both her holes are being filled using the same rhythm. “Fuck. Yes. Fuck. Yes.”

“So wet,” Steve mumbles. “So good.” He pushes harder with each thrust, cupping one of her breasts in his hand as his other works the dildo.

“Steve. Steve. Fuck. Yes. Fuuuuu.” Loki is trembling with building pleasure. She needs more. She needs all. “Pain. Please.”

He squeezes her breast hard at the same time that he gives a forceful thrust into both her holes. He watches her body spasm and writhe.

She’s practically bucking in pleasure. “Yes,” she breathes then collapses forward, away from his cocks. Suddenly on her back, she sees blue determined eyes staring at her.

“I’m not finished.”

Loki looks down, down below the end of that beautiful corset to see his erection thick and wanting. “Steve.”

“Open your mouth.”

She smiles and does as she’s told, her lips forming a perfect O. It’s only then that she realizes he isn’t wearing a condom. But then she can taste him and herself, and he’s thrusting into her mouth. She hums as her orgasm starts to dissipate 

Steve is holding onto the headboard and thrusting into her with abandon. He loves seeing his cock sliding in and out of her mouth. And then she hums again, and he’s coming. He can feel her swallowing and swallowing, and it makes his orgasm feel that much more incredible. He pulls out of her and gives her a passionate kiss, tasting both of them.

“I love you,” Loki says when he finally frees her mouth.

“I love you back.” He unties her, letting her stroke the corset as he massages her wrists. “Feeling better?”

She nods.

“No more pranks?”

Loki smiles. “That I cannot guarantee.”

“Fewer pranks than?”

She shrugs. “What if I limit them to Avengers only.”

It’s Steve’s turn to smile. “I think I can live with that.”

“So you want to be a woman?” she asks.

Steve blushes. “Can’t help but wonder what it’s like.”

She puts her lips against his ear. “And I would love to show you. Just tell me when.”

He sits up and starts to take the corset off.

“Keep it on?” Loki requests.

“Oh you like it, do you?”

She nods. “If you want to put your panties back on, I wouldn’t protest.”

He puts them back on for her. “But you have to put something on for me.”

“Anything.”

He smiles. “The same thing.”

A glint comes into her eye. “Male or female, Darling?”

“Female.”

A moment later, she is in a matching outfit, only her panties are red instead of blue. He pulls her against him and kisses her. “I’m hungry,” she pouts.

Steve gets up and starts making stir-fry as Loki enjoys the view. 

“You should always cook in that outfit,” she tells him.

He uses one of Clint’s responses, throwing her the finger.

“I love you back,” she sings in reply feeling far more relaxed than she has in weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many people to thank for this one. 
> 
> First, although this wasn’t a prank war with the Avengers, pranks were requested by skydancer2000 (ff), rhetoricai (ff), and Smile-Evily (ff). Loki was very happy to oblige. He would like to thank Reader1975 (ff) for giving him the idea to use glitter.
> 
> The exchange between Rogue and Bobby was inspired by a request from skydancer2000. And Mystique being there for it all was a nod to Sybil Silverphoenix (ff) thinking Mystique should stick around the school while she and Kurt are getting to know each other.
> 
> Loki turning Scott into a woman was to get Steve thinking about wanting a gender switch. FireChildSlytherin5 (ff) was the first to request Steve as a woman, but many of you have been requesting it ever since. We are now one step closer to it.
> 
> You can thank HKHolmes911 (ao3) for the Avengers themed punishments. Steve and I did the best we could coming up for what each should entail.
> 
> Iron Man: A request for Steve in women’s clothes by skydancer2000 inspired me to put him in the Stark Girls outfit.
> 
> Hulk: A Guest on ff requested more bondage. And FireChildSlytherin5 requested a urethra sound toy.
> 
> Hawkeye: Haighs (ff) wanted Steve to pierce Loki’s nipples. Another Guest (ff) (or maybe the same one) wanted some more cutting.
> 
> Thor: Both Lord L.H.J (ff) and rhetoricai suggested a taser wand.
> 
> Black Widow: Dragonsrose4 (ff) had the idea of having Loki get pierced, removing it, and then re-piercing again. Mikkeneko (ff) liked the Tiger Balm so much the first time it was used that they wanted to see it used again. Nemi_Thine (ao3) suggested the candle in the ass so that the wax would burn Loki when it ran down. And DraconianFire (ao3) wanted some Steve art.
> 
> Captain America: Missgnutmeg (ao3) wanted Steve stripping and have it involve corsets. Sat-Isis (ff) wanted the patriotic dildo to be used to double-penetrate a female Loki. And DraconianFire wanted Steve to work on his aversion to hurting Lady Loki. It was a baby step.
> 
> Told you there were a lot. Hope you enjoyed the pranks and the sex-capades. Until next time…


	140. To Adopt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki volunteers. Clint has a Birthday. Steve finds a pet. Ben asks for a favor.  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, 3 Actors (explicit), Clint & Natasha (explicit), Logan & Bruce  
>  **Explicit Content:** Vaginal Sex

A few days after they get back home, Loki begins volunteering at a VA hospital, the same one Captain America, Thor, and Iron Man presented the donation to several months back. They have him emptying bedpans and changing sheets. He documents it for his Mischief Makers.

“Steve says I should not use magic. I don’t see why not. I could empty all of these in a fraction of the time. But here I am not using magic. See? See, Steve?” 

He gets yelled at by some of the patients. He ignores it. They aren’t the first to call him murderer, terrorist, alien. He doubts they will be the last. He accidently captures one such incident on camera when he’s introducing his Mischief Makers to a couple of the other volunteers. The man with no arm yells at him then ends his rant by spitting at the god. Loki thinks he was being very kind when his only response was to magically remove the spittle from his face and fling it back at the person it came from.

“I can’t believe you did that,” Steve tells him as they watch the footage.

“So gross,” Clint says.

“You should edit that out,” Natasha advises. She came over for dinner and stayed to watch the video.

“I kinda like it,” Logan says. “Shows ya still got an edge.”

“I was only giving him back what he gave me.”

Steve shakes his head. “That’s not what you’re supposed to do.”

“Then what should I have done?” Loki asks, a flash of frustration in his eyes.

“Nothing,” Bruce replies. “You should have done nothing.”

“Ridiculous,” Loki tells him.

“He’s right,” Steve says, indicating Bruce.

“I could not let that go unanswered. He disrespected me. Had I done nothing, he would have tried something more.” Loki looks at the footage again. “I’m keeping it in,” he decides. “I’m not ashamed of what I did. I believe the man deserved it.”

“Okay,” Natasha says, “but tomorrow the news will be all about how you threw spit on a veteran’s face.”

“I’ll chance it,” Loki tells her.

Natasha is right of course. The footage of the spittle being magically thrown back is played over and over again. It makes some pundits furious, and they re-hash a lot of the arguments they had when Steve and Loki first announced their relationship. Less than a week later, they are ranting about another story. 

In addition to the VA hospital, Loki also volunteers some time at a Woman’s Shelter. This one he does not videotape or take pictures of. These women are in serious danger, and he will not risk their lives for publicity.

The night Steve learns this, he makes love to Loki, slow and sensual. He’s never been prouder of his Kitten.

xxx

Clint is leaning against the headboard of his crappy motel room. His burger is half eaten, and he’s on the second beer in the six-pack. He has a slight hard-on from the porn that’s playing on the tv.

There’s a knock on the door. He puts in his hearing aids and goes to open it.

“Jesus,” Clint mutters when he sees who it is. “What are you doing here, Tasha?”

She can hear the series of moans and groans coming from the television. “Nice to see you, too, Hawk. Happy birthday,” she replies as she barges inside, her eyes darting down to his crotch. “Already started the party, huh?” She’s brought another six-pack of beer and a burger for herself. “So how are momma and poppa Barton?”

“Still dead,” he tells her.

“Probably for the best. After aliens I’m not sure I want to deal with zombies.”

Clint tries not to smile but finds it hard. He closes the door and follows her.

“Wow, you weren’t kidding about this being a crappy motel.” She tests out the bed by sitting on it repeatedly. It squeaks loudly. “Are they all like this?” Before she finishes her sentence, she can hear the bed in the next room start squeaking loudly and rhythmically. “Hey, porn stereo. That’s quite the feature.”

“Fuck off.”

“I’m sorry,” she tells him clearly not. “I’m your girlfriend now, so that line no longer works on me.” Natasha pulls out her burger and starts to eat. She watches the porn on the tv in front of her. “You joining me or what?”

Clint sits beside her and resumes eating his burger and drinking his beer. He hands her one of the ones he bought. She takes it and clinks it against his before taking a swig.

“So what’s the set-up?” she asks. There is always some convoluted set-up.

“It’s your classic pool-boy scenario.”

She squints at the tv. “They both have tits.”

“The pool-boy stepped out for a bit.”

“And these two are…?”

“Lonely housewife and cable repair chick.”

Natasha’s eyebrows go up. “She must be really lonely.”

The pool-boy comes back in. The two women beckon him to join them.

“Don’t do it,” Clint says. “You’ll just disappoint them both.”

“It’s porn,” she reminds him. “Everyone always comes in porn.”

The squeaking bed in the next room gets faster. They begin to hear moans and grunts.

“Hot,” Natasha deadpans. She looks over at Clint. “Think we should give them a taste of their own medicine?”

“Mind if we finish our burgers first?”

She gives him a small shoulder rise indicating that it’s fine.

They eat. The couple in the next room is finished before they are.

“That was fast,” Natasha notes.

“We’ll be slower,” Clint tells her as the pool boy is lying down, the lonely housewife fucking herself with his cock as the cable-chick sits on his face. The two women are kissing over him and fondling each other’s breasts.

“They don’t need him,” Natasha says gesturing to the tv. “A good strap-on, and they could get rid of him completely. Or a two-sided dildo.”

“Sounds like you have some experience.”

She shrugs noncommittally. Her burger wrapper is crumpled up and expertly tossed into the trash. “You gotta do what you gotta do to keep your cover.” She takes another swig of beer.

“Like you didn’t enjoy it.” Clint takes his shot. The wrapper hits the rim, teeters, and falls in. He releases the breath he had been holding.

“Lucky shot.”

“Lucky my ass.”

“Your ass is lucky,” Natasha tells him. She reaches into a pocket and pulls out a folded envelope. “Happy birthday, Hawk.”

Clint opens it. Inside is a card with a dog on the front. Inside that are a condom and a key. He holds up the key.

“My apartment,” Natasha explains.

“You asking me to move in with you? Because it’d make more sense for you to move into the tower.”

“Not gonna happen. I like having my own space.” She touches his hand with the back of hers. “Our own space.”

“Best present ever,” he tells her. “Except the Han Solo action figure Barney got me that one year. Bespin outfit. That was awesome.”

She just smiles at him and bumps against his shoulder.

Clint holds up the condom. “Birthday sex?”

“Birthday sex. And I brought more just in case.” She sits up and takes off her jacket and shirt. The bed squeaks slightly beneath her.

“Time to show the bastards next door how it’s done,” Clint says as he also starts undressing.

The squeaking is soft and slow at first as the rest of their clothes come off and they get reacquainted with each other’s bodies. Clint doesn’t want to hurry. It’s his birthday. He wants it to be special. So he touches her in all the places he knows she likes. And she touches him in all the places that make him want more.

He looks over at her beautiful face, caresses it. “I love you, Tasha.” He doesn’t feel nervous until after he says it, which he thinks must be odd.

“I love you, too, Clint. Now shut up and fuck me.”

He smiles at her and puts on the condom. He gets into position on top of her, caresses her slit to make sure she’s nice and wet, and pushes in with his cock.

The bed creaks with every inward and outward thrust. It’s slow at first but quickly gets faster and louder. Natasha adds her voice to the squeaks. She’s being especially vocal, giving the neighbors quite a performance.

“Oh! Oh yes! Oh, Clint! You’re so b-mmm.”

He keeps his hand over her mouth and stops moving. “They’re going to think I’m paying you.”

She tugs his hand away from her mouth. “So?”

“It’s _my_ birthday sex, not theirs. And I want the real you not whatever sex vixen you’re pretending to be.”

Natasha smiles up at him. “You got it, sex god. Now start up again before I get bored.”

The bed starts to squeak once more. It’s slow and steady, eventually picking up some speed. The only other sounds are from the porn still playing on the tv and the heavy breaths of the couple making love.

Looking at her below him, Clint decides that she didn’t need to give him her key. Her showing up was present enough. He tries to tell her silently, his body worshipping hers. His lips busy themselves with her mouth. When he feels her nails on his back, he knows he’s doing something right.

“Clint,” she breathes. There is a vulnerability in her eyes that he rarely sees.

“Natasha.”

The squeaking picks up speed and volume as Natasha’s hips rise to meet Clint’s thrusts. Soon it seems like one continuous sound. She is starting to shake. “Almost,” she whispers. She claws his back when he finds the perfect spot. He concentrates there as his mouth kisses her chest. A few breathy moans escape her open mouth. His grunts drown her out.

Clint comes first, thrusting through it as much as he can.

“Shit. Not yet,” Natasha demands softly. “You’re right there.”

“Clit or vaj?”

“Vaj,” she moans softly.

He pulls out and immediately enters two fingers inside her. He starts feeling around as he moves them in and out. A tight grip on his arms tells him when he reaches the right spot.

The feeling doesn’t start at her toes, but she sure can feel it there. Her toes curl, and her body tenses. She shudders as her orgasm finally breaks over her. “Clint,” she whispers.

He removes his fingers and lies down beside her. “Happy birthday to me.”

“You said it.”

“Thank you for coming.”

“My pleasure,” she replies with a smile. She rolls over and leans against him “I always love coming for you. And as an added bonus, I think we gave the neighbors something to strive for.”

He chuckles at that. “And then some.” He strokes her arm absently, enjoying the feel of her body.

Natasha looks at the tv. “Different people.”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. Well at least we outlasted the porno actors.”

“Did we?” she asks. “What is this?”

“70s porn,” Clint explains. “You can tell by the big bushes.”

They watch it for a while, critiquing the performances. This one is in an office, the boss and secretary scenario.

“Personal assistant,” Natasha corrects.

“It was the ‘70s. They were still secretaries then.”

“Hooray for progress.”

They spend the rest of the night drinking beer, watching porn, and having sex. It’s the best birthday Clint has had in a very long time.

xxx

The first day Loki returns to the VA hospital to volunteer after the spitting video goes viral, Steve wants to go with him, but he knows that would be a bad idea. So he stays away and nervously waits for Loki to come home.

Loki walks into the hospital like he owns the place. His eyes are practically daring anyone to try any shit. There are dozens of cameras there to capture the scene.

It’s a woman who approaches him first. She’s in a wheelchair. Her left leg is gone, blown off by an IED that also left her scarred. “My cousin is a cop. She was there in the Battle of New York helping to get civilians out of harms way. The way I see it, it’s about fucking time you started trying to make up for that.”

He looks at her. “I won’t insult your intelligence by trying to offer an excuse.”

“I appreciate that.” She looks him up and down. “So what does Captain America see in you?”

“Captain America? Nothing. Steve Rogers?” He gets a far-away look in his eyes. He shrugs himself out of his reverie. “Really good sex. You know the news covered all this before.”

“Missed it. I was a little busy defending my country.”

“Oh, well, in that case, it’s definitely the sex.”

“You’re that good?” she asks, obviously not believing he could be.

Loki gives her smug smile. “I got the Captain to forgive me, didn’t I?”

She chuckles. “You’re alright. By the way, my bedpan is full.”

“Yours will be my first stop,” he assures her. Loki goes to get his assignments for the day then returns to her room to exchange the full bedpan for a fresh one. 

“Thanks, sweetheart,” she says.

“You’re very welcome, Corporal.”

There are a few vets and even a doctor who are rude to the god. Everyone else is actually a bit kinder. Loki finds it disconcerting. 

An hour after he arrived, the paparazzi get bored and go away. The news channels get a few more shots, interview some of the patients, doctors, and other volunteers for background and color, before they also pack up and leave. They try to interview Loki before they go, but he shoos them off. “I am trying to volunteer,” Loki tells them. “This is about them, their sacrifice, not me.” He ignores them after that. It makes for great television.

“How was it?” Steve asks when he meets Loki for lunch in Chinatown.

“Fine. It was no better and no worse than the last time. Though all the cameras made it rather tedious. Still, they got some good footage. So it wasn’t all for naught.”

“But the vets treated you okay? And the hospital staff?”

Loki smiles at him. “Were you worried about me?”

Steve shrugs. “Maybe a little.”

“That’s disgustingly sweet.” He taps his foot against Steve’s. “I love you, Darling.”

“I love you back, Kitten. But they were okay?”

“Yes. They were all fine. Most were kinder actually. It made me nervous.”

“Did they give you a reason?”

It’s Loki’s turn to shrug. “Apparently many of them have had run-ins of their own with that man. He is extraordinarily rude to everyone, not just me.”

“So you aren’t going to stink up their toilets or make them all pee green or anything?”

Loki laughs. “Now there is an interesting idea. Perhaps I should do that.” He waits for Steve’s annoyed look before assuring him that he won’t. “I promise. No pranks at the VA. Cross my heart.” He smiles remembering the results of his last series of pranks.

“You’re thinking about Brooklyn aren’t you.”

“Yes. Did I ever thank you for that?”

“Multiple times,” Steve tells him.

“Well I had multiple reasons to be thankful,” Loki says with a lascivious grin.

Steve just shakes his head.

xxx

General Alexei Koltsov is having a spot of vodka on a cold October evening when one of the assistants comes in and hands him a memo. The young woman looks nervous, more nervous than usual. He thanks her as he takes it from her shaking hand.

He reads the memo and scowls.

Captain America led a three-person raid on a Russian base on the southern border. The other two people were his lover Loki and known associate Falcon. The base was completely destroyed.

The survivors say all three were asking about the Winter Soldier.

It is believed that they had support from a third-party.

None of this news is good, but it isn’t particularly disturbing either. The base in question was neither secret nor important. The most troubling thing is who carried it out.

He calls his contact at the Kremlin. “Captain Rogers has started his search for Winter Soldier…No. There is no need to worry. There was nothing there to lead him to his actual location.” 

Alexei hangs up the phone and lights a cigarette. He reminds himself of his own words. It is not time to worry yet. That will come soon enough. And when that happens, they won’t rely on Winter Soldier to complete the job.

xxx

It’s the Monday before Thanksgiving when Steve is out for a jog. On his way back to the tower, he sees an older woman struggling with her walker. A plastic bag has gotten caught in the small wheels somehow, and she’s having difficulty getting it free.

He stops and helps her. It takes some effort to get all of the plastic free, but eventually they manage. She thanks him profusely. He sends her off with a wave.

The tower is a couple of blocks away. His stomach grumbles, and there’s a Dunkin’ Donuts kind of on the way. It only makes sense for him to pick up a couple dozen donuts for breakfast.

He crosses the street and heads south. As he passes the entrance of an alley, he hears something. It almost sounds like a very faint baby. He goes to investigate, listening closely.

Suddenly the sound seems to be coming from behind him. Steve retraces his steps, keeping his head low.

There. Under some boxes. He lifts them and finds a tiny kitten, shivering and meowing pathetically. It looks like it might be orange under all the dirt and grime. Steve wonders what happened to the poor thing that it would find itself here.

The little creature shrinks back but is too weak to run away. It flops over and stops meowing. Steve immediately picks the kitten up. It’s barely breathing. All thoughts of breakfast are gone, and he rushes back to the tower.

“Loki?” There’s an edge of fear in his voice as he calls. “Loki?!”

The god hears it and hurries to him. “Steve? What is it? What’s wrong?”

Logan and Bruce come out of the kitchen to find out.

Steve shows Loki the kitten. “He was in an alley. He seems really sick. Can you heal him?”

“I don’t know what’s wrong with him, Darling.” He takes the kitten and holds it against his chest. He pets the head and the body, using his magic to see if he can help. 

“He looks really sick,” Bruce observes. “Are you sure he’s…?”

“He’s alive,” Logan says. “But death isn’t far.” He can smell it.

Loki scowls. “I’ve cheated death before.” He looks up at Steve. “First off, he’s dehydrated and starving.”

“We’ve got tuna,” Steve says and immediately goes to get a can.

“Steve,” Bruce calls, but the Captain has already gone to the kitchen.

“He has heartworms,” Loki calls out. “Those I can get rid of. There are other parasites.” He closes his eyes to concentrate.

Steve returns with the opened tuna. “Is he going to be okay?”

“Not sure.” Loki opens his eyes. “He won’t be able to eat that. And he needs a vet for the dehydration.” His brow furrows as he concentrates. “There are a few other problems. I think I can help heal most.”

“There should be an emergency veterinary hospital nearby,” Bruce says.

The Captain searches his phone for the closest one. “Got one.” He shows the address to Loki. “Can you take him?”

“I’d rather not chance it.” Loki hands the kitten to the super soldier. “I’ll meet you there.”

Steve immediately takes off. The elevator ride seems to take forever. But then he’s running to the hospital, the kitten protected against his chest. He’s out of breath when he arrives.

Loki is already there, trying to explain what he knows is wrong with the kitten that just showed up.

“Please,” Steve says. “Help him. Or her.”

The nurse takes the kitten to the back while the receptionist takes their information. He asks for the kitten’s name.

“He doesn’t have one. I just found him in an alley,” Steve explains.

The nurse types in Kitten Rogers then moves on to the other questions.

Loki goes to pick up some breakfast while Steve waits. He returns with half a dozen donuts, coffee, and hot chocolate.

“Thanks.”

“Any word?”

“No.”

They eat in silence and watch as pets are brought in and taken home. And then there are those whose families will never get to take them home. The mourning by family members is the most difficult to see.

A doctor comes out and calls for Steve Rogers.

Steve and Loki get up and talk to him.

He explains that the kitten is going to be fine. He asks what Loki did, and the god explains as best he can. They want to keep the kitten for a few more hours just to be sure there are no complications and to get the cat hydrated. “He’s a boy, by the way. In case you were wondering.”

“Thanks, Doc,” Steve says, shaking his hand. “What time should we be back?”

He checks his watch. “You can pick him up at 6:30 tonight.”

Steve and Loki return to the tower. “I don’t understand how he could have ended up there,” the artist says for the 50th time.

“Any number of reasons, Darling.” Loki runs a hand through the blond hair. “What are we going to do with him?”

Blue eyes look up into green. “I thought maybe we could keep him?”

“Keep him.”

“Yeah. Oliver needs a home, and –“

“Oliver? You’ve already named him?”

Steve bites his bottom lip. “After Oliver Twist, a book about an orphan boy by Charles Dickens.”

Loki looks at him and shakes his head. “And if it had been a girl?”

“Annie. After little orphan Annie.”

The god takes a breath. “I suppose we need to go shopping for cat things then.” He gets a kiss, and then he watches Steve run to take a quick shower so they can go to a pet store. He texts Logan to warn him about the new cat.

‘We figured,’ Logan texts back.

They have to resist buying everything at the pet store. They try to stick to the essentials: bed, litter box, litter, food and water bowls, food, collar, id tag, and a couple of toys. They set most of it up in their bedroom.

Steve’s phone rings. “Hey, Tony. How’s Rae?”

“About to pop. Why are you putting cat stuff in your room?”

He explains what happened. “I didn’t think you’d mind.” 

“No ruining the furniture,” Tony tells them.

“You got it.”

“And name him after me.”

“Sorry. He already has a name.”

“Don’t tell me. You named him George Washington,” Tony teases.

“No, I didn’t.

“Another founding father then,” the billionaire insists.

“No. Good-bye, Tony.” Steve ends the call.

It is a long wait until 6:30. Loki gives Steve a shoulder massage. They review what they learned from the raid on the Russian base. They discuss the next target and whether they should hit it in December or January.

Steve checks the time again. “We should go.” He takes the collar with the tag already on it.

At the hospital, they are taken to another room to be reunited with the kitten. They are given some medication to help ensure the kitten will stay healthy. They are also given instructions as to what the kitten can and cannot eat and for how long. Steve reads through the instructions. The doctor also starts telling them about who they can contact about getting the cat adopted.

“We’re keeping him,” Steve says.

“You are? Are you sure? Cats are a big responsibility.”

“We’re keeping him,” Loki repeats and shows the collar.

“Good,” the doctor says. “I was hoping you’d say that. Now let me just get little Cap.”

“Little Cap?” Steve asks.

“That’s what we’ve been calling him.” The doctor leaves and comes back a while later with the kitten in his hands. “We gave him a bit of a bath.”

The little guy is definitely orange, but he also has white under his chin and on his chest and paws, too. Steve takes him in his hands and says, “Hello, Oliver. I’m Steve and that’s Loki. You’re going to come live with us. Okay?”

He looks up with golden eyes and gives a tiny meow.

Loki reaches out and pets him with one finger. Soon, he’s holding him while Steve pays the bill.

They immediately take him to the tower and show him his new home. He sniffs whatever they bring to his nose. Then he falls asleep in Steve’s lap. “You’re safe now, Oliver,” Steve tells him. “We’ll keep you safe and warm and happy.”

“I love you,” Loki says as he watches them. His heart is filled with so many emotions now. He remembers the kittens he found that Odin would not let him keep. He thinks of his own circumstance, abandoned as a child, rescued by a passing stranger. But he knows Steve has no ulterior motives, nothing beyond the desire to help and to love.

“I love you, back, Kitten.”

“You have two kittens now,” Loki observes.

“I have one Kitten and one Oliver,” Steve corrects him.

Logan and Bruce come to see how the kitten is doing before they go to dinner. Bruce takes the opportunity to see if there is anything else they need for Thanksgiving. Pepper and Tony will still be in California. Thor will be on Asgard. Everyone else will be here to eat and watch football. Steve is sure they have everything.

Steve doesn’t sleep that night. He keeps checking on Oliver to make sure he’s still alive and okay. The next day he does the same thing, checking to make sure the kitten is doing okay. He follows the doctor’s instructions to the letter. Oliver seems to be doing a lot better. And by the second night, he is deemed well enough to be introduced to Loki’s Mischief Makers. The kitten is a big hit.

xxx

Steve and Loki are invited to the Baxter Building for Thanksgiving. Steve thanked his niece and nephew and told them he and Loki would try to drop by later. “Don’t worry about feeding us, though.”

When Natasha learns this, she wonders why he didn’t invite them here to eat.

“I figured they had their own plans and traditions,” Steve says.

“Loki,” she says, a one-word request for help.

The god shrugs at her. “I’ve never had a Thanksgiving before.”

“What do you think so far?” Clint asks.

“A lot of cooking and preparation.”

“Don't forget the eating. There’s a lot of eating,” the archer tells him.

Natasha tries to bring the conversation back. “Are you going to go over there?”

“Over where?” Steve asks

She rolls her eyes. “To your niece and nephew’s place.”

“Maybe. Hopefully. We’ll see.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t invite them.”

Logan says, “I can’t believe you Americans celebrate harvest when it’s almost winter.”

“I can’t believe it’s not butter,” Clint offers.

“I can’t believe we’re having this conversation,” Steve says.

The turkey is served at 12:30 p.m. The meal lasts a couple of hours. Then there is the kitchen to clean, the dishes and things that didn’t get washed as they had cooked. By the time Steve and Loki walk into the Baxter Building, it is almost 4 pm. They are welcomed with open arms by everyone, even Reed.

It’s a short visit, lasting only an hour or two. But it’s enough time for Ben to pull Loki aside and ask for his help. “I’m not sure how I could repay you, but…”

“How about if I am unable to help you, you owe me nothing. But if I am able to help you, you hand over your first-born child.” Loki chuckles at the reaction on Ben’s face. “I’m just joking. If I am able to help you, then you will owe me a favor. Simple as that.”

“Yeah, okay. So how do we do this?”

“Magically. But first, I’m curious as to what changed your mind. I remember you being quite adamant about not wanting my help.”

“Yeah. I was. But I talked to Rogue and Scott, and they’re both happy with the results. And since you don’t exactly like Scott –“

“I like Scott just fine,” Loki says a bit defensively.

Ben gives him a disbelieving blink. “Uh-huh. And since you like Scott just fine, I thought why not.”

“I may have been a bit jealous at one point.”

“A bit?”

“For a time. But I’m not anymore.”

“So what do I need to do?” Ben asks as a curious Johnny walks up.

“Hey, Uncle Loki. What ‘re you two talkin’ about?”

Loki lets Ben answer or not answer as he wishes. Ben tells Johnny it’s none of his business.

“You’re asking him to fix you aren’t you.”

“Just mind your own business,” Ben tells him.

Loki says, “I don’t see why you, your sister, and your brother-in-law can all control your powers while Ben can’t. Hopefully, I can help find the reason and if possible give him the same ability.” He turns to Ben and suggests they go to his room.

“I’m missing good football for this,” Johnny says as he follows them.

“Then watch you’re blasted football,” Ben tells him.

Johnny is the last to enter the room and closes the door behind him. “I can’t believe you’re going through with this.”

“You’ve been houndin’ me about it since you first found out Loki offered.”

“Well, yeah, because it’s a great idea.”

Loki interrupts to ask for specifics on what happened during the accident that made them this way. The information helps. He thinks there should be a sort of burn signature that he can follow. “This will be easier if I touch you. May I?”

“Oooooh,” Johnny practically sings.

“Not like that,” Loki assures him, his voice showing a trace of impatience. “That kind of touch is reserved for your uncle.”

“Eeeww,” Johnny replies.

“Can we just get on with this?” Ben asks. “And yes, you can touch me.”

“Thank you. Your hand please,” Loki requests, holding out his own.

Ben takes Loki’s hand. He feels a tingly sensation enter through him. It almost feels like the cosmic rays are entering him again.

Loki closes his eyes to better concentrate.

“Find anything?” Johnny asks.

“I’ve only just started,” Loki notes.

Ben suggests Johnny go away and leave Loki be.

“Like I’m gonna miss this.” Suddenly his hand is grabbed by Loki. It starts to erupt into flames then dies down.

“I need a reference,” Loki explains. “Set your other hand on fire please? Good. Now shut it off. Ah, I see. Thank you.” He lets go of Johnny’s hand.

“That felt freaky. Like the accident was happening all over again,” Johnny says.

“There,” Loki says. “Intriguing. You should be able to change at will. It must be causing some interference. Let me just…”

Ben feels a flash of extreme heat, as though his insides are on fire. But it goes away before he can even react.

Loki lets go of his hand. “How do you feel?”

“Holy shit,” Johnny says.

“What?” Ben looks at his hands. He has five fingers, five actual fingers on his skin-covered hands! “How?” But then the five fingers turn to three rock-ones.

“Relax,” Loki instructs. “Don’t panic. Adrenaline is going to trigger your transformation. Just try to relax.”

“It’s like Sue,” Johnny tells him. “Remember at first she could only become invisible when she freaked out?”

Ben nods and takes a few slow breaths trying to calm himself down. He can almost feel himself becoming human again.

Loki smiles at him. “Not exactly what I imagined, but not bad either. Your eyes are the same.” He adds, “and your smile, oddly.”

Johnny opens the door and steps out. “Hey, everyone! You gotta check out Ben.”

The two men still in the room exchange a look. “Please?” Ben asks.

Loki shrugs. “Okay.” He snaps his fingers.

“Loki!” Steve’s voice calls.

After a sigh, Loki gets up. “We didn’t want him ruining the surprise,” he says as he joins Johnny in the main room.

“What surprise? And did you really have to seal Johnny’s mouth to do it?”

“Yes. And that one,” he gestures to where he just came from.

Ben steps out holding up his pants. “Hi.”

“Ben!” Sue rushes to him and gives him a hug.

Reed seems unsure whether to be incredibly happy or jealous. He gives Ben a hearty handshake offered with a large smile. “How?” he asks Loki.

“Magic,” the god replies just to be difficult. “Sorry, Johnny,” he says and unseals his mouth.

“Cool, right?”

“What does this mean?” Sue asks.

Ben explains that he can still change to the Thing. He turns to Reed. “I’m gonna need help learning how to control this. I could use your help with that.”

“Of course,” Reed replies. He turns to Loki and holds out his hand. “Thank you.”

Loki nods and takes the hand. He feels Steve’s arm around his shoulders. “The issue was subatomic. The cosmic rays fused a foreign substance to his DNA. I was able to extract most of it.”

“How do you know it was foreign?”

“It contained an isotope not found on Earth. Also, you can see the results.” Steve whispers something in his ear. He nods, and Ben’s pants suddenly fit him.

“You’re better than a tailor,” Ben says.

A roar from the crowd on the tv alerts Johnny to a touchdown that was just made. He goes back to the couch to watch.

Sue thanks Loki after she’s done asking Ben a bunch of questions and promising to take him shopping for clothes.

They have pie before Steve and Loki leave for home. As they ride down the elevator, Steve asks, “You okay, Kitten?”

“Fine.”

“You sure? You look a little tired.”

“I am a little tired. Normally I’d have a tool to help with the sort of thing I did to Ben.”

“Plus all the eating,” Steve says, offering a smile.

“Plus that.” He gets a kiss on the temple. “Take me home?”

“Taking you home,” Steve verifies. “You’re pretty incredible, you know that?”

“I know that,” he replies. “But it is always nice to hear.”

When they arrive at the tower, Natasha asks how it went. “Not bad,” Steve replies. “We had pie, watched some football, then Loki got Ben to be able to change between rock form and human form whenever he wants.”

To no one’s surprise, Bruce has the most questions about that.

“Well you missed some news, too,” Natasha tells them. “Tony called. Rae and Rhodey had a healthy baby girl. Marika Dolores Rhodes. Everyone is doing fine.”

Steve is beaming as though it were his family. He takes Loki’s hand. “Someday that will be us.”

“Someday. But tonight, I need to sleep,” Loki tells him. “I’ll see you in bed.” He gives Steve a kiss and walks to the bedroom.

Steve picks up Oliver and follows Loki to their room. He gives the kitten a kiss on the top of the head and puts him in his cat bed. Then he walks into the bathroom and wraps his arms around Loki. “Magic take a lot out of you tonight?”

He leans back into his lover’s chest and nods. He looks at Steve through the mirror. “I love you.”

“I love you back.”

“How’s Oliver?”

“Sleeping. He seemed a lot better today,” Steve notes.

“He did.”

Steve kisses Loki’s neck. “Good news about Rhodey and Rae.”

“Mm-hmm.” Loki can see how much Steve wants a child. It still frightens him, though, the thought of bringing another child into the universe. But he can think of no better father for his children than Steve. “Someday that will be us.”

Steve smiles at Loki quoting his words. “Only without you being bed-ridden.”

“Deal.”

“Let’s get you to bed.” Steve picks Loki up, carrying him out of the bathroom and laying him gently on top of the covers. Another kiss and he helps Loki get within them, tucking them around him. By the time he brushes his teeth and joins Loki in bed, the god is fast asleep. He looks over at Oliver who is producing tiny kitten snores. Steve smiles with contentment and wraps an arm around Loki. It’s the best Thanksgiving he’s had since waking up in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the holidays are treating everyone well. We’ve skipped a bit in time with this one and ended on American Thanksgiving. The next may include Christmas, I haven’t decided yet. 
> 
> Loki’s volunteering was for ethuderwolf (ff) who thought it should be something that would benefit Loki and help him with his image but that he should also do something in the background. The visible one backfired a little but not much. People are seeing him trying to help now.
> 
> A Guest wanted some Clintasha. I feel like I’ve been neglecting all of our other couples, but that may partly be because of my break. But Brogan and Pepperony will be coming soon.
> 
> Thank you to T-TrainOrTurkey-T (ff) for helping with ideas on the Russian / Winter Soldier front. Steve and Loki will be giving General Koltsov lots of trouble soon. 
> 
> Steve and Loki getting a cat was requested originally by Smile-Evily (ff) and later by Atreqhukea (ao3). The circumstances of Steve finding the kitten are an homage to Smile-Evily’s cat who was also named Oliver. (The perfect name for a presumably orphaned male kitty.)
> 
> A small shout-out by Logan to all you Canadians who think we Americans are weird for celebrating Thanksgiving in November. (I’m looking squarely at you missgnutmeg (ao3).)
> 
> And Ben finally asked Loki for help. This was requested oh so long ago by Smile-Evily. Ben’s willingness to be helped after hearing Rogue and Scott’s stories was suggested by FireChildSlytherin5 (ff).
> 
> And finally to the Guest that asked about mpreg. This story was never going to have it. If Loki gets pregnant, it will be when he’s in a female body and in a sequel (assuming I ever finish this one). Also if you are no longer enjoying this story, then I will not be offended if you stop reading. This goes for everyone. If you lose interest and decide to drop off, that is perfectly fine. But if you have a suggestion for me, I would love to hear it.
> 
> Have a safe and happy holiday season, everyone! I love you all. Until next time…


	141. To Ring In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is wary of Christmas. Tony thinks Pepper is making sex a chore. Christmas. New Year's Eve.  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Tony & Pepper (explicit), Reed & Sue, Logan & Bruce, Clint & Natasha  
>  **Explicit Content:** Vaginal Sex, Bondage, Blindfold

Loki doesn’t entirely understand Christmas. The lights he gets. It brightens the night, brings hope in the darkness. He gets Santa. The Jolly Old Elf leaving goodies in stockings is just a bastardization of Odin. The presents used to be left in gratitude for the children who put hay in their shoes for Sleipnir to eat on the night of the Winter Solstice. The Christmas tree is also from the Norse, as is the Yule Log and a few other things.

“So then what don’t you get?” Steve asks.

“Christmas cards and presents.”

“Really?”

“Really,” Loki answers as they lie in the warm tub.

“Christmas cards are a way to send holiday greetings to friends and family. It’s fairly cheap and lets them know you’re thinking of them.”

“Then why buy them presents?”

Steve pets Loki’s head. “That represents the gifts the wise men gave to Jesus when he was born. It’s his birthday we’re celebrating.”

Loki is still confused. “Then should we not be giving presents to Jesus?”

He laughs. “I guess that would make sense, but Jesus died on the cross for our sins.”

“Yes, and he supposedly rose three days later. So give _him_ the gifts.”

Steve doesn’t know how to respond. He finally decides to go with, “It’s symbolic. Jesus is in Heaven now at the right hand of God.”

“I still think it’s odd. We don’t give other people gifts on your mother’s birthday or your father’s or Howard Stark’s or anyone else who has passed.”

“We don’t have a religion built around them, either,” Steve says.

“You could start one,” Loki says. “Maybe not around them but perhaps around you. And it still doesn’t really explain the presents. Do you want to know what I think?”

“I have a feeling you’re going to tell me whether I do or not.” He can feel Loki stiffen slightly in his arms.

“Never mind then.” Loki gets out of the tub and wraps a towel around his waist.

“Loki, don’t be like that,” Steve says. “I’m sorry. Come back. Tell me what you think.”

“No.” He dries off and puts on a red silk robe.

Steve gets up and opens the tub to drain before stepping out. “Kitten, don’t be that way.”

Loki picks up Oliver and takes him to the bed. “Oliver, what do you think of Christmas?” He pitches his voice way up and changes his accent to make it seem like Oliver is talking. “I think it’s all about bringing up retail numbers for the fourth quarter.” Loki returns to his normal voice. “That is certainly what it’s turned into.”

Leaning on the doorframe and looking at his two kittens, Steve can’t help but chuckle. He walks to them. “And what do you think it started out being?”

“Are you asking me or Oliver?”

“Oliver,” Steve teases.

Using the same high-pitched voice, Loki says, “I don’t know. I was just born. This is my first Christmas ever.”

Steve laughs and scratches Oliver’s head. The little orange and white paws swipe at his hand. He boops the pink nose. “You’re so clever, Oliver. You must get that from your Poppa.” (Loki is Poppa, and Steve is Daddy.) Blue eyes look up at Loki. “And you? What do you think it started out being?”

Loki shrugs and stays silent.

“Come on, Kitten. Don’t be that way. I said I was sorry.”

“You aren’t going to like the answer,” Loki warns.

“Tell me anyway.” Steve does his own imitation of Oliver’s voice to say, “Tell ‘im, Poppa. Make him mad. Daddy ‘s funny when he’s mad”

Loki tries so hard not to smile. “I think it was the Christians way of taking over the Winter Solstice celebrations, the same way they took over the fertility celebrations in the spring, in order to gain more followers.”

“Fertility celebrations?”

“Eggs. Rabbits? Can’t get more fertile then that,” Loki notes.

Steve scowls. “It doesn’t matter. It’s all symbolic anyway.”

“Of events you believe are true. You believe in the virgin birth.”

“I do,” he says sincerely.

Loki shakes his head. “Your Bible even says an Angel impregnated her. Odds are the child was half Enochian.”

“The angel only _told_ Mary she was pregnant. It was God that gave her the baby.”

That statement is met with a disbelieving look. “Uh-huh. Sounds like someone was trying to protect a certain young lady’s virtue. A young unmarried woman during that time? They would have stoned her or at the very least banished her.”

“Some things aren’t logical,” Steve tells him. “You’re starting to sound like Tony and his view of magic.”

Loki looks stunned. “Take that back.”

“Nope. That’s exactly who you sound like.”

“Magic is visible, tangible. I can control it, manipulate it. It is here in the palm of my hand.” The God of Mischief holds his hand palm up and shows a green flame to prove his point. Oliver tries to climb his arm so he can swipe at it. “What you believe is none of those things.” He closes his fist, dousing the magical flame.

“What I believe is as real to me as magic is to you. Now do you want to tell me what this is really about?”

Loki shakes his head in aggravation. “It is what I just said.”

“Are you sure? Because if feels like there’s something more.” It’s been feeling that way for a few days. Loki has been shorter than usual. At first Steve thought he needed some harsh play, but even after cutting patterns on Loki’s chest, the god still seemed snippy. He runs a hand through Loki’s hair. “Did you manage to find something for Thor?”

“The shops are a clusterfuck. And people are rude. And I don’t see why we have to buy presents and deal with that.”

“So that’s a no?” When all he gets is a sullen look, he asks, “Kitten, did something happen today?”

Loki plays with Oliver. “It’ll be on the news no doubt.”

“The news?” Steve tries not to get angry, not without knowing the full story. “How bad?”

He shrugs. “I was provoked.” He sees the Captain’s reaction. “You don’t believe me.”

“It just seems like you’re always provoked.”

Green eyes darken. “Meaning?”

“Meaning it seems convenient.”

“I see. And if it’s convenient it must not be true.”

Steve scowls. “That’s not what I’m saying.”

“Then what are you saying.”

“I’m saying you need to learn to keep your temper,” Steve replies, the rise in volume giving away his own inability to remain calm.

“Do you even hear yourself?”

He uses his Captain’s voice. “Enough, Loki. Tell me what you did.”

Loki gives an exasperated sigh. “I turned a few people into statues in one store. And out on the sidewalk I simply moved people out of my way.”

“Moved people?” Steve asks.

“They were standing in the middle of the sidewalk blocking it. Just blocking it. I actually got applause for that one.”

“What else?”

Loki chews on his lip before answering. “You know those people at Times Square who dress up as characters and try to get people to pay them for pictures?”

“Yes.” He’s a little afraid about where this is going.

“I may have changed them into the characters they were dressed as.”

“You what?” Steve tries to think about what characters are out there. There’s usually a Mickey and Minnie Mouse, a Hello Kitty or a Betty Boop, a Woody or Buzz Lightyear. None of them are the actual characters just very similar, otherwise there would be copyright infringement involved. But who else… He realizes there is almost always a couple of people dressed as superheroes, whether it be Avengers, Fantastic Four, or Spider-Man. “Please tell me you didn’t give anyone superpowers.”

“I didn’t. But the Hulk still caused a bit of a panic.”

“The Hulk,” Steve repeats, wanting to be sure he heard correctly.

“Well, a not-so-reasonable facsimile.”

He isn’t sure whether to laugh or be angry. “And why did you do this?”

“One of them was pretending to be you. He was horrible. And he was harassing this family. And I had to do something. You’re the one who doesn’t like bullies,” Loki notes.

“So you turned them into their characters.”

“Well, him I turned into a rat. When the others got angry, I turned them into their characters.”

Steve closes his eyes and covers his mouth.

“You’re disappointed,” Loki says.

The Captain’s shoulders begin to shake. He drops his hand and reveals a smile just as the laugh he’d been trying to contain comes snickering out.

“You’re laughing?”

“Please tell me that person isn’t still a rat.”

“He isn’t.”

Steve turns on the news to see if the story is being shown. It isn’t, but there is a teaser for it. It shows a snippet of the fake grey-ish Hulk who is still the size of a regular person trying to smash things but not really being able to do any damage. “Please tell me there was an Iron Man there.”

A small smile appears on Loki’s face.

They turn to the internet for footage. There are several videos on YouTube, and Steve watches every one. When the last one ends, he looks up at Loki. “I can’t believe you did that.”

“They shouldn’t be so pushy.”

“I agree.” He takes Loki’s hand. “There may have been a better way to handle it, though.”

“There usually is where I’m concerned.”

“Don’t,” Steve says, his eyes growing more serious. “Don’t do that.”

Loki’s head rises defensively. “Don’t do what?”

“Don’t put yourself down. Don’t give in to whatever voices in your head are telling you you aren’t good enough.” The tears welling up in the green eyes tell Steve he’s on the right track. He pulls Loki into a hug. “Tell me what’s wrong, Kitten.”

The tears fall despite Loki trying to blink them back. “I don’t know. Everything, everything is telling me I’m supposed to be happy. But I’m not. And everyone is supposed to be kind, but they’re rude.”

“Everyone?”

“Not everyone. But a lot of people. Me included. And I hate them. I hate them all.”

“Even me?”

Loki pulls away. “Of course not you. You’re the only one I love.”

Steve presses his palm against Loki’s cheek. “Kitten, a lot of people get during sad this time of year. It’s okay.”

“They do?”

“Yes, and for a lot of the same reasons. Me, too. I love this time of year, but it can be really hard. That first Christmas without Ma...” Now he’s starting to tear up. “I still miss her.”

Loki hugs him. “Now I’ve gone and made you sad. I’m sorry.”

“Shh. I’m fine. Honest.” He separates so they can look at each other. “See? It’s okay if you don’t feel happy.”

“We used to be worshipped this time of year. Our images were hung on trees. There was feasting, so much feasting. Everyone gathered together and ate and drank and told stories.”

“And you miss that,” Steve realizes. “The feasting or the being worshipped? Because I will worship you, Kitten. I will worship you any way you need me to.”

“No, you won’t. I’m not a god to you. I’m an alien.”

“You’re the god of my heart.” He gives Loki a kiss. “So we still need to get Thor something.”

Loki grabs a pillow and hits Steve across the head with it. The second hit gets blocked.

“Attack,” Steve commands, and he and Oliver both pounce on Loki, pinning him to the bed. Oliver continues to attack, trying to get the lock of hair on Loki’s face.

“Oliver Aidan Roberts,” Loki chastises as he tries to move his head away. His arms are pinned above his head, making them useless. The kitten continues to swipe at his cheek. “Steve, control your child.”

Steve moves Loki’s arms so that he can hold both wrists with one hand. Then with his free hand he moves the kitten off Loki’s face. “That’s enough, Ollie.” Ollie doesn’t think it is and returns to batting at Loki’s hair until Steve picks him up. He holds the kitten against his chest. “You are being very naughty. Just like your Poppa.”

Loki sits up. “Are you going to spank him, too?”

“Of course not.” He holds up the kitten and rubs their noses together. “Not my precious Oliver.” His precious Oliver decides to grab his nose.

“I’m starting to get jealous of your precious Oliver.”

Steve puts Oliver in his lap and pulls Loki into a kiss. “You’re my precious Loki.”

Loki grabs Steve’s nose. “Not as cute when I do it, is it.”

“Cuter,” Steve insists.

He rolls his eyes and drops his hand. Steve catches it and gives it a kiss.

Oliver meows at them.

“So about Thor,” Steve begins, making Loki groan and fall back on the bed. “I was thinking we could get him lots of different beers from around the world. And a plant.”

“A plant?”

Still holding Loki’s hand, he plays with the fingers and explains that Thor could take it to Asgard and have a little piece of Midgard with him when he’s there.

Loki stares at him.

“Stupid ideas?”

“Amazing ideas. Perfect ideas.” He replies as he caresses Steve’s hand. “I love you.”

Steve smiles. “I love you back.”

“You’re buying them,” Loki informs him.

Considering what happened today, Steve thinks that’s probably a good idea.

xxx

Tony and Pepper are spending the holidays in Malibu where it’s warm and there’s no snow. Also, it’s where they can share in Marika Rhodes’ first Christmas.

Meeting Marika, holding her, experiencing her only makes Pepper more certain that she wants a child. On the plus side, that means she and Tony have been having sex practically every night. On the minus side, Tony is starting to feel more like a piece of equipment than someone whose touch is actually wanted.

“I figure if I don’t get pregnant by May, we’ll go to a fertility clinic,” Pepper is telling him as she sits in the garage/lab. “That way they can tell us if there’s a problem and with which of us it is. And whoever it is, I’m sure they’ll give us a pony and a unicorn and maybe even our very own dragon to destroy villages with.”

Tony looks up at her sitting on his desk looking cute in capri pants and a flowery buttoned shirt. He’s wearing his usual jeans and t-shirt. “Did you say pony?”

“Why do I even bother?”

“I was listening.” To prove it, he sums up what she said. “We go to a fertility clinic if you aren’t pregnant by spring. See? I was paying attention.”

“What month?” she asks him

“Starts with an M. Mmmmarch. No. May. May.” He smiles at her. “Oh, and if we get a dragon, it’s 100% mine.”

She slaps his arm.

“Ow. What was that for?”

“For pretending like you weren’t listening.”

“I was listening,” Tony admits. “It’s just so fun to make you think I’m not.”

Pepper closes her eyes and shakes her head. “You’re impossible.”

“And that’s why you love me.” He smiles at her.

“Thank you for reminding me,” she tells him. “There are definitely days I forget why.” She checks her watch. “Now take off your pants.”

“Now?” Tony asks, looking exasperated.

She gives him her own look, one of annoyance. “I don’t have a lot of time.” She reaches under her skirt and pulls down her thong. “Come on. Let’s go.”

He sighs and unbuckles his trousers. “Sex used to be fun.”

“What did you say?” Pepper sounds really annoyed now.

Tony meets her eyes. “I said sex used to be fun.”

“Meaning it isn’t anymore?” Her voice sounds small, hurt. She didn’t realize he felt this way. She asks herself how she could not realize that.

Tony doesn’t want to answer. He’s trying to stroke his cock to life, and it isn’t working. “I know you’re in a hurry, but I think I may need some porn. Woody doesn’t want to come out to play.”

Pepper puts her hand on the one stroking his cock and stops it. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. You want a baby. I get it.” Tony starts on his cock again and is again stopped. “What?” he asks in aggravation. “I’m doing what you want.”

“You love sex.”

“Well yeah. When it’s fun.”

“And this isn’t fun,” she infers.

“Normally when a beautiful woman comes in and demands sex, yes it’s fun.”

“But it isn’t with me.”

He sighs. “I’ve never been with anyone who made it feel so clinical. It feels like a chore. And that’s something I never thought I’d say about sex.”

Pepper puts her underwear back on. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize it was such a chore for you.” It comes out harsh, defensive. She’s hurt, and she can’t help lashing out.

“That’s not… Pepper. Pepper, wait,” Tony says as he puts his cock away and starts to follow her out. He grabs her arm and turns her towards him. “Hey, I wasn’t done talking to you.”

“What,” she demands.

“Look, Pepper, I know you really want a baby, but I think you may be putting too much pressure on yourself. You need to relax. It’ll happen.”

She shakes her head. “You don’t understand. It’s different for men. You shoot semen out your entire lives. There are 70 year-old men who are becoming first time fathers. Women don’t have that luxury,” she tries to explain. “We have a finite amount of time, and after that it gets more and more difficult.”

“In other words, your biological clock is ticking.” He can see he’s hurt her, and his guilt flares up. “I’m sorry.” He lets go of her arm.

“No. You’re right. You’re right. Go back to your Mark 100 or whatever number you’re on.” She leaves.

“Pepper. Pepper!”

“I don’t think she wishes to speak to you any longer,” JARVIS tells him.

“Ya think?” Tony goes back to his desk and returns to working on increasing the energy efficiency of his repulsors. DUM-E returns to his side, ready to aid in whatever capacity he’s able.

An unknown amount of time passes. Time has no meaning when Tony is lost in creation.

The door to the lab opens. He hears the familiar click-click-click of high heels on the concrete floor.

“Pepper –“ The first thing he sees are red peep-toe shoes beneath white trousers. His eyes continue up to the matching suit jacket perfectly tailored to her body. It has a single button fastened just above her belly button. The very deep V it makes shows very clearly the absence of a shirt and bra. Tony whistles his approval.

She throws a paper bag at him. “Put that on, and meet me in the bedroom.” Turning on her heels, she walks out.

“Did that really just happen?” Tony asks when she’s gone from view.

“It did. What’s in the bag?” JARVIS asks.

DUM-E comes over to see, silently offering to help open it. Tony points at him. “You, stay over there.” He opens the bag and pulls out the contents. After he tosses the bag, DUM-E scoops it up and puts it in the trash.

Tony holds up the garments. It’s two Santa hats. One goes on his head. The other goes on his other head, the little one. He raises an eyebrow.

“I believe the smaller one is a thong,” JARVIS says, trying to be helpful.

“Yeah. I figured that one out, buddy. Do you think she’s serious?”

“She appeared serious to me, Sir. All outward biological signs confirm it.”

Tony stares at the items. “Guess I’m playing Santa.” He removes his t-shirt and jeans and underwear and puts on the very revealing Santa hats. “I feel silly.”

“Do you mean there are times when you don’t feel silly?”

“Oh ha-ha.”

“I believe the proper saying is ‘Ho-Ho-Ho’,” JARVIS tells him. Sometimes Tony hates JARVIS. This is one of those times. JARVIS notes that it’s Tony’s fault for programming him this way. “But perhaps instead of arguing with me, you should be going to Pepper. I do not think you wish to upset her further.”

Tony goes up to the main floor and walks to the bedroom. He really does feel silly in this.

Pepper is holding four sets of fuzzy handcuffs. “Took you long enough. Was it too complicated for you?”

“No,” he says a little defensively.

“No, what,” she demands, her voice hard with power.

Tony’s breath catches just a bit. That suit. Her authority. It’s almost like one of his fantasies from the 80s. “No, ma’am.”

“Good.” Pepper slowly walks to him, her heels clicking on the floor. She runs a hand appreciatively down his arm. “Sometimes I forget how muscle-y you are. It pleases me.”

“Happy to oblige.”

She slaps him sharply across the face.

“Happy to oblige, ma’am.”

The corners of her lips curl into a smile. “I bet you are. Go lie on the bed,” she orders softly then slaps his ass as he walks away. “Looking good there, Santa.”

Tony lies down on his back. He watches her approach like an animal on the hunt who has spotted her prey. The song Hungry Like a Wolf suddenly pops into his head. He licks his lips in anticipation. This is much better than the ‘undo your pants we’re having sex now’ scenario.

She takes her time handcuffing each of his limbs to the bed. The metallic snapping sound as they close fills them both with arousal.

“Now that you have my undivided attention, what do you plan on doing with it?” Tony asks, adding, “ma’am.”

She unfastens her pants and lets them drop. She steps out of them with just a smidge of trouble but not enough to break the mood. Her strawberry blond pubic hair can barely be seen beneath her jacket. She takes the riding crop from the dresser and walks towards him, her heels making the familiar sound that is now going straight to Tony’s cock.

Pepper lifts up the smaller Santa hat and straddles him, feeling his excitement against her. “Have you been a good boy, Santa?”

Tony can’t help himself. “Santa doesn’t have to be good. He judges the boys and girls to see if _they_ are good. Ow!” His little speech earned him a hit of the riding crop.

She asks again, her voice slightly harder. “Have you been a good boy, Santa?”

“I’ve tried.”

“Did you succeed?”

“What is this, a job evalua- Ow!”

Pepper holds up the riding crop she just used where he can see it. She dips the end down, caresses his face with it. It moves slowly down his neck and over his chest. Then she brings it down sharply against his side.

He jerks from the pain. His erection presses against her, wanting entrance. She feels wet and inviting against him.

She reaches over and gets an eye mask. This she places around his head and over his eyes, removing and replacing the big Santa hat as needed.

All Tony sees is a tiny crack of light beneath his eyes where the mask meets his nose and cheeks. Otherwise it is all darkness.

He feels the end of the riding crop again, this time accompanied by the softness of her lips. It’s relaxing until she decides to hit him with it. It seems to happen every time he starts to relax.

She starts to rock above him, arousing herself further against the shaft of his cock. Tony moans, wanting to be inside her. She lifts off him only long enough to line him up. Then she’s pushing down, feeling him fill her. She strikes his arm with the riding crop as she touches down against his balls.

“Fuck,” Tony groans as he pulls against the handcuffs. “I wanna see.”

“No,” she tells him, punctuated with a hit of the crop.

“Fuck,” he says again, feeling her rise and fall above him.

“Do you know what I want, Tony?”

“A baby,” he replies.

“Do you know what I want right now?”

“Uh, semen?” He should have known that would get him another hit.

“I want to ride you till I come,” she says as she slowly moves her body up and back. “I want you to stay nice and hard for me as I do. Can you do that?”

He nods.

“Are you up for the challenge, Brownie?” She squeezes against him.

He nods again, faster this time.

She leans over and whispers in his ear. “If I don’t come, I’m going to be very disappointed.”

Tony bites his lip. He feels her shift again, rising back into a sitting position. As she starts moving faster, he’s hit with that riding crop over and over again. “Fuck,” he says again, trying to keep from getting too far along too fast. He tries to think of other things, his various engineering projects, the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D., Margaret Thatcher, but that damn riding crop always brings him back.

“Tony,” Pepper breathes as she pushes towards him. “Tony. Tony. Tony.”

That’s how he knows she’s close. “Pepper,” he replies. “Fuck yeah. Fuck yeah.” His testicles are rising. The riding crop starts to come down less often but harder.

“Now! Now, Tony!”

“Fuck!” He’s coming hard, harder than he has for several weeks. “Fuck yes!”

“Tony!” she cries again. She can feel his semen warm inside her and prays they make it to their intended destination. “Swim, little buggers,” she whispers softly, commanding them as though they could hear and obey. She collapses against him, keeping him inside.

“That,” he breathes. “That was much better.”

Pepper laughs, her body shaking against his.

He goes to wrap his arms around her but it stopped by the handcuffs. “Uh, Peps, do you mind?”

She looks up at his wrists. “Actually I do. No more lab for today. You’re mine.”

xxx

Loki accompanies Steve to church on Christmas Eve. Clint and Bruce go, too. This surprises Loki who thought the gamma expert was an atheist like Tony. Bruce explains that he believes the universe is too perfect, too elegant for there not to be a creator.

“We’re all inside someone’s computer simulation,” Tony offers, sarcastically.

Bruce chooses to ignore him.

They meet Sue, Johnny, and Ben at the church. Reed didn’t want to go. Sue didn’t want to force him. She forced Johnny instead. It’s the first time Bruce and Clint have seen Ben out of rock form, and they have a hard time at first believing it’s him.

Steve is happy to be able to share some of his faith with Loki, especially the Christmas songs. His mother loved the Christmas hymns and even the more secular songs that started coming out.

There is a ritual about the service that Loki finds comforting. Although, there are parts of the sermon and the children’s talk that he finds uncomfortable. They make Bruce uncomfortable, too. And Loki tries not to get too upset at each mention of how Jesus’ birth is the only reason they are celebrating anything. Though what he really wants to do is get up and list everything they’ve stolen from the Norse celebration of Winter Solstice. He comes close a time or two but ultimately is able to contain himself.

Steve can sense the tension and takes Loki’s hand. He gives it a squeeze and feels the god’s thumb stroke his skin.

When it is over, Steve says, “It wasn’t so bad. Was it?”

Loki shakes his head. “Seems a bit brain-washy though, don’t you think?”

“You mean the kid’s testimony about finding Jesus at the age of six and getting baptized at seven? Yeah, that seemed kind of weird,” Bruce says.

“Creepy,” Clint adds as Johnny nods.

Steve tells them it wasn’t that creepy. “It’s good that he has a relationship with God.”

“I know him,” Sue tells them. “He’s a good kid. Smart. I don’t know if he really found Jesus in that way, but who are we to question?”

“The people they’re trying to convert,” Loki replies though the question was rhetorical. He looks around. “Which is perhaps just me.”

“No, that’s me, too,” Bruce says. “I’m more deist than Christian.”

“Well like I said, he’s a good boy,” Sue continues. “And he did get baptized on his birthday. That I do remember.”

“Me, too,” Johnny says. “I remember thinking it was a crappy birthday present.”

“You would,” Ben says.

Clint looks at him. “I still can’t get over how different you look. I mean, who knew you were human?”

“I did,” says everyone except Johnny who replies by saying “I still don’t think he’s human.”

They go to the Baxter Building for hot chocolate. Reed listens patiently as they tell him about the service, making disapproving faces only occasionally. “Sounds nice,” he says.

“No it doesn’t,” Sue tells him. “You don’t have to pretend, Reed. It’s okay. I knew who you were when I married you.”

Steve takes Loki’s hand when she says it, making Loki wonder if his lover is planning something. He waits until they are alone and in bed to say, “You are not proposing to me on Christmas.”

Blue eyes look at him with surprise. “You’re right. I’m not. Did you want me to?”

“What? No. No,” Loki says emphatically.

“Are you sure? ‘Cause it kind of seems like you want me to.”

“I don’t.” He doesn’t. “I just thought the way you reacted when Sue brought up being married to Reed, knowing him, that you were planning on asking me.”

Steve’s brow furrows. “And you don’t want me to ask you?”

“No. I mean yes, someday, eventually. Just not on Christmas.”

“Why not on Christmas?”

Loki shifts, and Oliver attacks his feet. “For several reasons. One, it’s just so clichéd. Christmas, New Year’s – Please.”

“So you don’t think that’s romantic?”

Green eyes examine him, again questioning if that is what Steve was planning. “I think it’s fine for others but not for us.”

“Why not us?” Steve wonders. He’s putting this away for future reference.

“We’re not like other people. We’re special. And I want our proposal to have more meaning than that.”

“Fair enough. And two?”

“Two, it should be purely about us, not Jesus or baby New Year or anyone else.”

Steve nods. “I can understand that. Anything else?”

Loki thinks. “No, I think that’s it.”

“And I’m proposing to you in this scenario?”

He moves his foot beneath the covers to taunt Oliver, who pounces and bites. “You don’t have to I suppose. I just didn’t want you doing it now, in the next week. And certainly not on your Valentine’s Day.”

“Certainly not,” Steve says in mock disgust. That earns him a punch to the arm. “Ow.”

“You deserved that.”

“Do you want me to be the one to propose?”

“I’m not sure.” Loki busies himself by continuing to play with Oliver.

Steve watches him for a while. “I’d like to find Bucky first,” he admits.

Loki doesn’t look up, keeping his eyes on Oliver.

“Did you hear me?”

“I heard you.”

“Are you okay with that?”

“It’s fine. Marriage is a social construct that is more about treaties and wealth than anything else.”

Steve quietly responds, “Not to me.”

Green eyes quickly look at him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to belittle it.”

“It’s fine.”

“I do want to marry you. I want to give you children and the life you’ve always wanted.”

Steve kisses his temple. “We’ll have that as soon as I make sure Bucky is safe and back with us. After all, I can’t get married without my best man.”

“I thought Sam and Natasha were competing for that position.”

“Nope. Now that I know Bucky is out there, it can only be him.” Steve just hopes Bucky is alive to do it.

xxx

Clint perches on the top of the couch and waits, sipping coffee and sucking on a candy cane.

Unsurprisingly, Steve is up first. He doesn’t see Clint until after he goes to make coffee and finds the pot full. He walks out to see the Christmas tree lights are on. “Merry Christmas, Clint.”

“Merry Christmas, Cap.”

“Something I should know?”

“Santa came.”

Steve furrows his brow. “Santa?”

“Steve?” Loki asks as he rubs his eye and walks in sleepily.

“Living room. Clint says Santa came.”

It’s Loki’s turn to furrow his brow. “Santa doesn’t exist.”

Clint shrugs. “Well he came.” He holds up a Nerf crossbow.

“How did that fit in the stocking?” Steve asks. It was Tony who insisted they hang up stockings. He had one made for each of them.

“There was a candy cane with a string attached. The string led to the package.”

Steve and Loki check their stockings. Steve’s also has a candy cane with a string. It leads to a wrapped package that contains a Frisbee that looks like his shield.

Loki gets a piece of coal. “That seems impractical.”

Clint laughs while Steve scowls. “Santa leaves coals for the naughty children.”

The God of Mischief smiles. “Well I am naughty.” He holds the coal between his hands and squeezes as his lips mouth a spell. A green light shines through his fingers. He opens his hands to reveal a small uncut white stone.

“Is that…?” the archer asks.

“A diamond. Slightly less practical but far prettier.”

Steve shakes his head, amazed but not surprised. “What are you going to do with it?”

Loki looks at it. “Perhaps I’ll have something made for Hel.”

He puts his arms around the god. “That’s a great idea.” He looks at Clint. “So why are you up so early?”

“Christmas.”

“I’ll make breakfast,” Steve says. He gives Loki ones last kiss on the cheek and then leaves.

Once he’s gone, Loki asks Clint whose idea this was. The archer shrugs. “I assume this was Tony. Of course, if I were him, I would have given you a toy wand instead.”

Christmas music begins to fill the silence.

Bruce and Logan are lured out by the smell of coffee and blueberry pancakes. They immediately get told about Santa. Logan shakes his head as Bruce stares at Clint incredulously. They check the stockings. There is a children’s blow-up punching bag for the gamma expert and a knife sharpening kit for Logan.

“Tony?” Bruce asks.

“That’s the assumption,” Loki replies.

“When is Natasha coming?” Logan asks.

“Around noon.”

“Thor?”

“On Asgard,” Loki tells them. “He’ll stop by later then spend some time with Storm.”

They have breakfast. After cleaning up, they start cooking for Christmas dinner. Natasha arrives with gifts and cookies and a Santa hat for each of them. Thor arrives just in time to eat and brings a few surprises – Helena, Frigga, and Odin.

Loki tenses slightly when he sees Odin, but a hug from his daughter and another from his mother help tremendously. He looks at Steve. “Is this why you insisted on cooking so much food?”

“Merry Christmas,” Steve replies and kisses him on the cheek.

“I don’t understand,” Odin says. “The Winter Solstice was several days ago, was it not?”

Loki tries to explain how the Christians took over the festivities. Frigga finds it fascinating. Odin finds it insulting. Helena is too busy playing with the new kitten to care. “He’s getting so big and hairy,” she says.

Steve smiles. “He is. We found out he’s a Maine Coon. He’s going to get really big.” He shakes his head. “He’s already a handful like your father.”

Helena laughs at that. She drags the feather toy across the floor and watches Oliver pounce after it. What he really wants, though, is the large black crow perched on Odin’s shoulder. Several times during the day he’s caught trying to climb up Odin’s leg to get to it.

“Come on,” Steve tells Helena. “It’s time to eat. You can play with Oliver afterwards.”

They all squeeze around the table. Steve says grace and thanks Loki’s family for coming. Then they eat. They eat, and they eat. Several bottles of wine are opened and consumed. Helena gets a little tipsy before Loki cuts her off.

“Presents!” Clint calls after everyone has finished their dessert.

“Presents,” Steve agrees.

Everyone gets up and goes back to the couches. 

“Clint is Santa,” Natasha calls and sweetly smiles at him. He frowns at her but nods. She has to explain to the Asgardians that the person playing Santa passes out the presents.

“We didn’t bring anything,” Frigga says, feeling horrible. Steve assures her that her being here is present enough.

Natasha gets her gift from Santa, a pair of toy guns. She is unimpressed. Thor gets a toy toolset from Santa. He finds it impractical. There are real weapons for her and Clint under the tree from Tony. There are clothes and books and gift cards and music there, too, along with the beer and plant Steve and Loki gave Thor. But the best gift is each other.

They talk to Tony, Pepper, Rae, Rhodey, and little Marika over a video call before Thor and the Asgardians go. Tony refuses to admit the Santa gifts were his doing, but everyone knows better.

xxx

It’s New Year’s Eve. 

Logan and Bruce have gone to a cabin to spend it alone, letting Hulk out for a bit. When midnight comes, they are making love in the woods beneath a heavy blanket and a bright moon.

Clint and Natasha go to a club where they run into Johnny. He has picked up a girl to kiss at midnight then go home with later. Ben is there, too. Natasha doesn’t recognize him. He approaches them then has to show her his driver’s license as proof. He still can’t change at will, but he’s gotten better. At midnight, Clint and Natasha kiss then clink champagne glasses and drink. They stay at the club until it closes then take a cab back to her place. Clint uses his key to open the door.

Tony and Pepper are at the party he is throwing in Malibu. He had invited all of the Avengers, but none of them wanted to come. He’s kind of hurt by that. Pepper reminds him that he didn’t actually invite them until yesterday. He retorts that they should have known he was going to throw a party. She just shrugs and gets him a drink. Eastern time midnight finds them cheering as confetti fills the air. Tony kisses Pepper passionately. The confetti and the kissing happen for Central, Mountain, and Pacific time midnights, too.

Sam is at a party being thrown by the VA with his new girlfriend. This is their fourth date, and they are going to have sex for the first time tonight. They leave the party early. At midnight, they are in her bed and pulling off each other’s clothes. “Happy New Year,” he whispers to her. She responds in kind, and they go back to kissing and rubbing against each other.

Thor is with Storm at the school. Helena is there, too, with Kurt. They watch the ball drop at Times Square on the tv. Thor loudly exclaims, “Happy New Year!” when it touches down. He kisses Storm then takes a selfie with her, Helena, and Kurt. He sends it to Loki.

Peter is at a party his friend is throwing. The guy’s parents are out of town. Gwen is there, too. They spend most of the night kissing. They also manage a quick fuck in one of the bedrooms. Their midnight is very similar to Helena and Kurt’s.

Wade is in Miami stalking his next target. It’s going to be an easy job. He just needs to make it look like an accident, easy enough on a night that is sure to have loads of drunk drivers. Still, he prefers being able to slice and dice all messy like. But he’s getting paid extra not to do that. He can hear the fireworks when the new year arrives. He blows his mouth horn in celebration then returns to his job. His target is dead by 4 in the morning New Year’s Day.

Steve is holding Loki on the couch. They each have a glass of wine and are looking out the large windows of Stark Tower. Jason Webley is playing softly over the speakers. “Do you wish we had gone to Tony’s party?” Steve asks.

“No. I like our party better.” He guides his lover’s face into a kiss. “I love you, Steve Rogers.”

“I love you back, Loki Frigguson.” Steve lets his eyes linger on Loki’s face. “Are you happy?”

“Horribly.”

“You know I love that you’re volunteering.”

Loki smiles. “I do.”

“But did you really think I wouldn’t find out about the skunk in that poor man’s room? He isn’t the only one who has to go in there.”

Loki scowls. “It was only the one time.”

“It shouldn’t be any times. Kitten, if you do that again, they could end your volunteering. I had to pull a few strings to keep this out of the press.”

“Oh bullshit. They think the creature just wandered in.” He sees the look on Steve’s face. “Perhaps one or two of the smart ones suspect it was me. But there’s no proof.”

“Just please don’t do that again.”

“Fine. I promise not to use a skunk at the hospital.”

Steve takes a breath. “I don’t suppose I could get you to promise not to make any mischief at the hospital.”

Loki just looks at him.

“Okay. But I will have to spank you for that.”

He pouts. “Well, if you must.” A small smile appears on his lips.

Steve takes their wine glasses and puts them on the end table. “And I think we should do it,” he pauses then flips Loki around and says in a rush, “before the end of the year.” He pulls the pajama pants down and starts to spank the god hard.

Loki is taken completely off guard. He yells, scaring Oliver who is playing with the ornaments on the Christmas tree. “Steve! Ah!”

“Nope. No protesting. You deserve this.” He gives five more spanks before tickling him for a moment and letting him go.

The god squirms and laughs and ends up on the ground at Steve’s feet. “You little shit.”

“You love it, and you know it,” Steve says, lifting him back onto the couch. He pulls him into a kiss.

“I love _you_.”

“I love you back.”

They kiss again and again, only knowing the new year has arrived when fireworks begin bursting outside. 

Steve pulls back, caressing Loki’s lips. “Happy New Year, Kitten.”

“Happy New Year, Darling”

They kiss then watch the fireworks through the window. It’s the best New Year’s Eve Steve has ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays, everyone! Hope you all are doing well.
> 
> JayElem0 (ff) suggested that Steve & Loki needed some more drama in their lives. This is starting to get back to a little more drama. We’ll try to get more of that next chapter.
> 
> Oliver being a Main Coon cat was requested by Smile-Evily (ff). Oliver’s interest in Odin’s ravens was requested by Atreqhukea (ao3). Someday he’s going to get that raven.
> 
> Have a safe and happy New Year’s Eve and a wonderful 2015! Until next time…


	142. To Beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki acts out. Logan & Bruce decide to return home. Captain America makes more trouble.  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, T’Challa & Kibibi, Logan & Bruce & Hulk (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Fisting, Anal sex

It does not feel like January. January is supposed to be cold and snowy. And it _is_ cold and snowy…in New York. But in Wakanda where Steve and Loki currently are, it is warm. Very warm. Steve can’t get used to it. It feels like they’ve travelled forward in time to the summer.

Black Panther springs forward and swipes at Captain America’s arm. “You’re losing focus, Captain.”

“Sorry.” He goes back into a defensive stance. The next time Black Panther attacks, he’s ready, getting in a punch as he avoids the claws.

Loki is sitting on the sideline watching them with T’Challa’s new woman Kibibi. Her skin glistens like mahogany in the sunlight and is made more beautiful by the yellow traditional dress she wears. She watches the King as though he were a god. Loki finds her more attractive than Sirota.

“Your videos are very amusing,” she tells him. “T’Challa and I like to watch them together.”

“I’m happy you enjoy them.” Loki is in tan linen trousers and a light blue linen shirt. His sunglasses reflect the sun off the dark lenses.

As she watches her lover fight Captain America, Kibibi says, “I was surprised there were so many pagans in the world.” She is alluding to Loki’s holiday post and the declarations of paganism from many it inspired.

“I must admit it brought a smile to my heart seeing all of their comments. Just don’t mention it to Steve. It irks him though he’d never admit it,” he says with a smile. He waves at Sirota who glares back as she follows her husband into their home. She’s just starting to show her pregnancy, one of many things she’s gotten from her new husband. He returns his focus to Kibibi. “So how do you like being the King’s consort?”

She smiles prettily. “He is a considerate lover.”

Loki smiles. “How lucky for you. But that does not answer my question.”

Kibibi looks at him and wonders if she can be open. “It is fine. It is good. I love it.”

“You are lying.” He puts a hand over hers. “I will not tell the King.” He only removes his hand when she nods.

“It is difficult sometimes, the way people look at me. I am no Sirota.”

“No. Nor should you be. There is a reason T’Challa is not with her anymore.”

“Yes,” she says. “I do not wish to disappoint him.”

“Ah. You’re in love with him,” he realizes.

“He is my king.”

Loki knows it’s more than that but decides not to press the matter. Instead he watches the Captain and the King fight each other.

Captain America is using all of his training. The gymnastics especially are coming in handy. Black Panther is relentless as always. The power he gets from his ancestors and the vibranium make him a match even for Captain America. They fight fiercely then take a short breather then fight again.

“Water!” Loki calls.

The two men stop and walk with a tired step to their partners. They are both given a jug of water to drink. Pulling off their masks, they chug it down, getting at least half on their bodies. Neither Loki nor Kibibi mind.

“What are the chances of you two being done?” Loki asks.

“Jealous?” T’Challa asks with a smile.

“Bored. I was hoping I might steal Steve away for a bit of a safari.”

Steve pours the rest of the water over his head then shakes it, sending water droplets everywhere. “We need to finalize the plan to hit the next Russian base.”

“We can do that tonight.”

“Tonight we check inventory and pack our gear.”

“We can do that tonight after we finalize the plan,” Loki says, a hint of frustration creeping into his voice.

“And we can go on the safari when we come back,” Steve retorts.

King T’Challa says, “You may go on the safari whenever you wish. You need only request it.”

Loki glares at Steve. “Fine.” He gets up and starts walking, disappearing on his fifth step.

“Loki! Son of a –“ Steve runs a hand through his hair. He considers calling Loki back using his forearm but decides to let him cool off. It’ll let himself cool off, too.

“Problems?” T’Challa asks. “If you would like to discuss them, I am here.”

“Thank you. We’re fine. He just gets pig-headed sometimes.”

“Perhaps he is simply nervous.”

“Nervous? It should be a simple raid - make a ruckus, destroy some equipment, ask a few questions. Easy.”

T’Challa clasps Steve on the shoulder as they head inside, Kibibi following. “Not about the raid, about finding your friend.”

“Why would that make him nervous?”

“You find him and then what?” T’Challa asks as they step inside where it is cool. “Your focus will be on helping your friend.”

“Well yeah. Bucky is going to need help remembering. And once he remembers, he’ll need help coming to terms with everything that happened.”

“And what will Loki be doing while you are so busy with your friend?”

Steve stops and thinks. “He…He’ll…” It hits him then. “He’s jealous. He’s afraid I won’t have time for him.”

“Hm,” T’Challa says as though he hadn’t thought of that. “I suppose it is possible.”

Blue eyes look at him. “I’m usually not this slow.”

“I would think not. I doubt you could hold Loki’s interest if you were.”

Steve smiles at him thankfully. “I better go wash up. Thanks for the exercise.”

“My pleasure.” T’Challa wraps Kibibi’s arm around his and walks away.

xxx

“It’s been a while,” the image of Leo Fitz says to Ward.

“It’s not really you,” Ward replies.

“Strictly speaking, no, it’s not. I’m dead. I told you that. You killed me.” He lets that sink in. “I looked up to you, Ward. I practically idolized you. I told them all; I told them you wouldn’t betray us. And now here I am. Dead. You killed me. And now I’m here to kill you.”

Ward laughs. “Okay, first, I don’t believe in ghosts. Second, you don’t have the balls to kill me. Not sweet little Fitz.”

The image of Fitz brandishes a knife. There is a smile and a dangerous gleam in his eye.

“Like I’m supposed to be sc-“ The knife flashes, and a red line appears on Ward’s cheek.

“Is that real enough?” 

Ward touches his cheek and looks at the blood on his fingertips. “Loki.”

Fitz sighs, twirling the blade in his hand, before turning into the god. “Well you’re no fun. Although I suppose it is sweeter to do it like this. You have much to pay for, Grant.”

“Coulson doesn’t know you’re here, does he. I could yell –“

“You could. They won’t hear you. All they are seeing,” Loki says gesturing towards the camera, “is you doing push-ups. Oh, wait, you just changed to sit-ups.” He smiles like a cat who has cornered a mouse.

“You don’t scare me.”

“I should.”

Ward’s jaw clenches then relaxes. He looks past Loki to the far wall. He ignores the god who moves to stand directly in front of him.

Loki grabs a fistful of his hair and pulls the head up. He sticks the tip of the blade beneath Ward’s chin.

The Hydra agent makes his move, using his forearm to push away the blade. He stands to attack the god. But Loki is too quick. Ward’s head snaps back three, four, five times, blood spurting out of his nose. His head moves back in pain.

“How disappointing.” He hits Ward again and again as he continues to talk. “I was really (punch) hoping (punch) this would be (punch) much more difficult (punch).” He stops and sighs.

Ward is bleeding everywhere. His face is already beginning to swell. He flinches automatically from Loki’s touch then immediately feels better.

“No fun,” Loki says again making sure Ward is completely healed. He takes a tissue and transfers the blood to it. “If you tell them I was here, they won’t believe you.”

“So you just like beating me up?”

“You certainly deserve it.”

“No more than you,” Ward rebuts.

“You really have gotten boring.”

“Then I guess you should move on.”

He does, but not before making Ward’s toilet overflow. He goes to check on Fitz, to see if things have gotten better. They haven’t. The young scientist is closed off, talking to himself, struggling to find words. Loki is glad Steve can’t see him. 

The God of Mischief goes to Latveria next.

His first order of business is to pay his informants. There is more than one now, a small group of young people living primarily on the streets. He buys them something to eat, as well, and listens to their report.

Doom is beginning to make himself known. He has started visiting the village. People at first didn’t believe it was him, but the week before he performed a bit of magic that made it quite clear it was.

“Magic?” Loki is intrigued. They tell him that Dr. Doom had been experimenting with magic before his disappearance. And now they are beginning to see random lightning bolts as though testing his abilities. “Does he know you’re spying for me?”

“Not yet,” one of them says.

“And how much to ensure he doesn’t?” Loki asks.

They have an old building they squat in. They want him to fix it up. It is a small price to pay for their silence. They take him there, and he makes it a warm and cozy place with enough beds for the four of them and one extra should anyone else decide they wish to stay there.

xxx

Steve expected Loki to be back by the time he finished his bath. He actually hoped Loki would be back before then and join him in the tub. He was disappointed.

Dressed and ready to go over the plan, Steve taps his arm three times and says, “Loki. Come.” He waits. He waits some more. He waits for too long. Steve is just about to call him again when the god appears. 

“Yes?”

“What took you?” Steve demands.

Loki tenses. “I was finishing a conversation.”

“With?”

“None of your business.”

“Everything you do is my business,” Steve tells him.

Loki’s head rises. “I was visiting Oliver,” he lies. “Your cat.”

Steve feels slightly guilty. “How is he?”

“Good. We were in the middle of play when you summoned me. It was difficult to say good-bye.”

Steve pulls Loki into a hug. “I’m sorry. I know my search for Bucky can’t be easy for you.”

Loki keeps his arms down for a moment, only a moment. Then they rise up and hold Steve tight. “I wasn’t visiting Oliver. I was with my informants in Latveria.”

He leans back to look at him. “Why did you lie?”

“I didn’t think you’d approve.”

Steve shakes his head. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry? I’m the one who lied,” Loki reminds him.

“Bucky isn’t going to come between us. I promise.”

Loki can’t believe he just heard that. “What does Bucky have to do with this?”

“I just thought –“

“You just thought this was about Bucky, just like everything else in your life.”

Steve furrows his brow. “So it is about Bucky.”

“Oh, shut up,” Loki says in frustration.

“A) That’s not very nice. B) I was right. This is about Bucky.”

Loki’s nostrils flare. “This is not about Bucky.”

“Then what’s it about?”

It takes a moment for the god to answer. “It’s about…other things,” he ends lamely.

“What other things?”

“Wade. I’m worried about him. I haven’t heard from him in a while.”

“Wade,” Steve repeats, clearly not believing him.

“Yes. And Fitz. He isn’t doing well. It’s like he’s lost a piece of himself.”

“I wish Phil would let us visit.” He looks up at Loki. “Did you visit Ward?”

“I did. I beat him up. It was beneath me.” He sounds angry with himself.

Steve strokes the dark hair. “Then what made you do it?”

Loki pouts. “Maybe it is a little about Bucky.” He gets pulled into a hug.

“I love you, Loki. Nothing is going to change that.”

“I love you back,” he replies, holding his lover tight. He does not want to let go.

xxx

Bruce and Logan are eating lunch at a Waffle House. They’ve been away from New York for over two weeks. “We really need to think about heading back,” Bruce says.

“Or we could think about heading south, someplace warmer.”

Bruce takes a breath. “I know it seems like I can do whatever I want, but I really do work for Stark Enterprises. And I can’t take off indefinitely.”

Logan isn’t buying it. “We both know Tony will let you take as much time off as you want.”

“Maybe I don’t want to take advantage.”

“And maybe you’re getting bored.”

“That’s not it,” Bruce assures him. “I miss our bed. I miss lazy breakfasts and bar-b-que’s by the pool.”

“It’s January,” Logan reminds him. “There won’t be any bar-b-que’s by the pool no matter where we are. Unless we’re in Florida or Hawaii or maybe California.”

“Okay, then I miss snuggling on the couch and watching you and Clint play video games.”

Logan kind of misses the video games. “Tomorrow. We’ll go back tomorrow.”

“Thank you.” Somehow Bruce knew that mentioning the video games would help.

“So what do you wanna do on our last night here?”

“I don’t know. I thought we could take in a show,” Bruce teases.

“Oh, you make fun, but I’ll take the night sky over a Broadway show any day.”

He smiles. “How about you singing to me under the cold night sky.”

“You got it,” Logan says with a smile. “Does Hulk want out one last time?”

“You know he does.”

“Then let’s get out of here.”

Bruce pays the check, and they head out to the woods. JARVIS uses satellites to direct them to a place remote and as clear of people as possible. They watch each other undress just like their first outing in the woods. But it’s cold this time, their breaths creating small clouds in front of them.

“Ready?” Logan asks.

“Yeah.” Bruce lets Hulk come to the fore, his frame enlarging, his skin turning green. Green eyes look at the mutant. “Hello, Wolvie.”

Logan smiles. “Hello, Hulk. Ready?”

“Ready.”

The mutant runs into the woods. Hulk follows him, quickly catching up. He leaps and lands in front of Wolverine. He swipes at the hairy man who dodges and runs away. They run through the woods, crossing streams and tearing a few trees down. Then Hulk gets in front of Wolverine again. He again swipes at the mutant. But this time he gets two sets of claw wounds in his hand. He roars in disapproval, shaking his hand as though trying to shake away the pain. “Wolvie hurt Hulk.”

“Sorry, big guy.”

Hulk rubs his hand as he pouts. 

Logan feels bad, he kisses the wounds to make them better and finds when he pulls away that they aren’t even visible any more. “You are such a big baby.”

“Am not.”

“Oh yeah? Look at your hand. You don’t even have wounds anymore.”

“Wolvie hurt Hulk,” the large green man insists.

“Yeah, yeah,” Logan says. “Wolvie hurt Hulk. Does Hulk want to continue?”

“Hulk want to sit, enjoy the beauty.” 

Logan asked once how Hulk could enjoy the beauty of the outdoors and still remain the Hulk. The big guy answered, “Hulk remain angry at those who would destroy it.” It had seemed like a really good and obvious answer. It made him feel stupid for asking.

They sit in silence for a while, the snow cold beneath their bare asses. Logan shivers in the afternoon light. Hulk puts an arm around him. He shivers again then gets moved to Hulk’s lap. 

“Hulk’s lap warmer than snow.”

The mutant can’t argue the point. He rests his back against Hulk’s chest and yawns.

“Sleepy?” Hulk asks.

“Tired. You always give me a workout.”

“Hulk has fun with Wolvie.”

Logan smiles. “Wolvie has fun with Hulk, too.”

“But you prefer Bruce.”

He leans forward so he can turn around and look at the big green guy he’s sitting on. “You and Bruce are the same guy. Can’t love one without the other.”

Hulk shakes his head. “You like Bruce better. Everyone likes Bruce better.”

“Hey,” Logan says as he turns around and straddles Hulk. “You’re the reasons I was interested in ‘im in the first place. Ya know that?”

Florescent green eyes look at him with a mixture of disbelieve and wonder. “Really?”

“Yeah. It was your scent underneath that made him stand out. If it wasn’t for that, if it wasn’t for you, we wouldn’t be together – the three of us.”

“Three?” Hulk thought the blue hairy man was out of the picture.

“You, me, and Bruce.” Logan gives him a smile. “Now I know Bruce is in there somewhere either agreeing with everything I’m saying or being appalled that I consider us a threesome.”

Hulk smiles. “A little of both but more the first thing.”

“See? He’s a smart man, like you.” Logan kisses him. “Now how about we go back to the bike so we can grab the lube and have a nice fuck in the woods.”

“Hulk like fucking in the woods.”

“I know.”

“Wolvie should get the blanket, too. The ground is cold and wet.”

“Then Wolvie will get the blanket, too,” the mutant replies.

Hulk stands and bounds back towards the bike, carrying Logan in his arms.

The ride is always smoother than Logan expects. One would think the landing would be hard, especially by the sound it makes when those large feet hit the ground. But in those green arms, it can barely be felt. And very quickly they are back at the motorcycle. Logan gets the lubricant and the blanket. Hulk grabs him from behind and gives one single great jump to the south. He gets gently put down so he can spread out the blanket. “Okay. I think we’re ready.”

With a nod, Hulk shrinks down into Bruce who immediately rubs his own arms. “It’s cold.”

“You weren’t cold as Hulk?” Logan asks as he wraps his arms around the scientist.

“Not nearly. We don’t feel temperature as much when we’re him.” He allows himself to be held, comforted. “So sex in the woods again.”

“Did you hear that part, or are you playin’ Sherlock Holmes?”

“I heard it. But the blanket and the lube are dead giveaways.”

“Do you mind?”

Bruce kisses him. “I never mind sleeping with you.”

“Oh, we ain’t gonna sleep, Sweetheart.” Logan leans in and gives Bruce a nice big sniff. “You always smell so good after you’ve been Hulk.”

“I do?”

“I never tell you that before?” He sucks Bruce’s neck.

“No.” Brown eyes close to better enjoy the sensation. “So does that mean we had a foursome with Hank?”

“Does that upset your Puritan morals?”

Bruce laughs. “My Puritan morals went out the window a long time ago. I just want to be able to rub it in Tony’s face. Although I think he’d be more impressed if we were women.” He kisses Logan. “Actually, he’s probably had a few foursomes and fivesomes himself.

“Why are we talkin’ about Tony?”

“Sorry.” He kisses Logan some more.

The mutant breaks away and leads Bruce to lie down on the blanket. “You know the drill.”

“I know the drill.”

Logan gets on his hands and knees. 

Bruce runs his palms over the muscular body, rubbing it, massaging it. He puts lube on his hands and cock and starts to open the mutant up. Two fingers go in first. It takes resolve for Logan not to push back on them. Bruce slowly works his way wider as he places biting kisses over Logan’s back. Three fingers, then four, Logan grunting each time. More lube is used to coat his hand before inserting all five. The mutant growls when Bruce pushes in his knuckles. Bruce twists his hand, making his lover pant.

“Good enough,” Logan says, his cock throbbing from the pressure against his ass.

It’s a good thing, because Hulk is itching to get out once again. Bruce barely has time to get his hand out before beginning to change. “Wolvie look good.”

“Good ‘cause Wolvie is ready for ya.” Logan tenses his muscles while trying to keep his anus relaxed. He roars when he feels Hulk enter him with a hard thrust.

Hulk has gotten better at this. He can now go two or even three minutes before ejaculating. The semen always hits Logan hard, but he’s learned to recognize the signs of it coming to brace himself for it. Afterwards he always needs to take Bruce. This time is no different.

The scientist is panting from the exertion of sex and of the transformation. He’s on his back, Logan hurriedly trying to stretch his anus before plunging in. If not for the love behind the lust in Logan’s blue eyes, Bruce would think he was just being used.

This is the time when Logan is most like a primitive animal. Bruce calls him Wolverine. Wolverine doesn’t say much. He is being driven by his sex drive. He grunts and sniffs and claws and thrusts. And just when Bruce wonders why he allows this, Wolverine finds his prostate, and he’s writhing beneath the single-focused creature above him. Bruce scratches at his back and cries out, “Wolverine.”

To the mutant, it feels like all thoughts stop. His body takes over as do his senses. They feel heightened, smelling and hearing everything, especially Bruce. Heartbeat. Breathing. The rustle of the blanket. Sweat. Semen. It’s all there. And more. The sounds of the woods. The smell of the snow. The sound of his name on Bruce’s lips. He tugs on Bruce’s cock in an attempt to get them to come together. It rarely works. It doesn’t work this time. Wolverine comes hard. After a moment, he continues jerking Bruce off as he bites and licks and sucks the scientist’s neck.

Bruce moves Logan’s head so he can kiss the dry lips. Their tongues meet as teeth clatter against each other. He comes, moaning into Logan’s mouth. The semen feels warm as it splatters over their bodies.

Logan rests his forehead against Bruce’s. “So fucking good.”

He nods in agreement. “I love you.”

“Love you, too, Brucey. And you, Hulk.”

Bruce can feel Hulk smiling as he closes his eyes.

Logan rolls off him. “We should get a place out here. A cabin. Someplace just for us.”

“You really hate New York City, don’t you.”

“It’s fine. There just ain’t much room to run around in. And Hulk needs room.” He strokes Bruce’s face.

“You should buy it, a place here or Connecticut or even in Canada somewhere.”

“Me.”

“Easier if it’s just one of us on the title.”

Logan chuckles. “No, you just don’t want any solid ties. You don’t want to own anything. Everything you have belongs to Stark. Your apartment, your vehicle. I’m beginning to think the only things you do own are your clothes.”

“The tablet is mine,” Bruce says. “You’re mine.”

“Okay. I’ll get us a cabin. You sure you wouldn’t mind it bein’ in Canada?”

“Not at all. So long as it isn’t too far.”

Logan pulls Bruce close and wraps the blanket around them.

xxx

General Alexei Koltsov is not surprised by the memo he receives. He had been expecting Captain America to strike again. Again there are three invaders. The Captain, the god, and a third who is different. This one was all in black with claws and eyes that appeared to glow in the darkness.

He is surprised, unpleasantly so, by something in the memo. The damage was more extensive than anticipated. Not all that surprising. But what is worse, there was someone visiting the base who normally works in one of the secret bases. Luckily it was not the one holding Winter Soldier.

General Koltsov assumes the other base has been compromised. He orders it to be fortified and equipped with the anti-magic serum they received from Hydra. He also orders that they run drills on the self-destruct process. He does not want any information falling into Captain America’s hands.

He tells himself it is not time for nervousness. Not yet. Not yet. But perhaps that time is coming sooner than he forecasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the super-short chapter. My computer crashed again. This time, they discovered that the problem was with my hardware. So I have a new hard drive. (yea!) But I again lost everything on it. (boo) This time I had a bit of warning before it all went kablooey and am being smarter with how I re-download everything. So we have a new chapter. (yea!)
> 
> The discovery of pagans on the internet via Loki’s video was an idea from Yassoda (ff). It made Loki feel better about the world. 
> 
> We got a little more Loki drama for JayElem0 (ff) and now know this time it’s about Bucky.
> 
> Loki telling Ward he was a dead Fitz was the idea of FireChildSlytherin5 (ff).
> 
> Loki hurting Ward was for Dragonsrose4 (ff), who originally wanted Helena to do it, for JayElem0, who wanted Sam to do it, and for Jadzia83 (ff), who also has been requesting more Brogan. There it is, lovely. Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> That’s all for now. I hope 2015 is treating you well so far. Love to you all. Until next time…


	143. To Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret Russian base is invaded. Frigga and Kelda have a plan.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Odin & Frigga   
> **Explicit Content:** Role-play, Anal Sex

The sun is just beginning to rise on the Siberian Plain. Approximately 500 miles north of Surgut, an Avengers’ version of the quinjet (named Avenjet 3 by Clint) hovers in the air as Captain America, Black Panther, and Falcon jump out of it. Loki waits to see where they land before joining them with four all-terrain vehicles. They wear white, making it difficult to make them out. He ends up having to rely on Steve’s message to find them.

He appears in front of Captain America in white and silver fur looking every inch a winter god. Steve is glad he kissed him before jumping out of the plane. Otherwise it would be very difficult to resist him now.

Overhead, JARVIS flies the quinjet into the upper atmosphere.

On the ground, Captain America checks their location then uses two fingers to point out the direction they will be heading. The four men start their vehicles and ride off, Loki’s magic hiding them from the enemy.

“You almost make this too easy,” Falcon tells Loki.

“Is that a complaint or a thank you?” the god asks.

“Maybe a little of both.” Falcon flew in as soon as Steve sent him word about the secret base. So now, much to Tony’s displeasure, there is one quinjet in Wakanda and one here in Russia.

(“First you blow off my party. And now you want to take another Avenjet?” Tony had complained.

“I don’t want to, Tony. I’m going to. JARVIS is already taking it to pick up Sam,” Steve told him.)

“You Americans,” Black Panther says with a chuckle. “You are never satisfied.”

“It’s the revolutionary in us,” Cap explains. “If things are too easy, it makes us nervous.”

Black Panther shakes his currently white head.

They arrive 10 minutes later to a nondescript building. It looks like a warehouse or an industrial sight. There is little to no security visible outside. But looking through multi-spectrum binoculars shows a whole lot of lines – an invisible fence. There are also cameras all around the perimeter.

Cap goes over the plan. Loki is in charge of keeping them hidden. They will clear out the ground floor quietly. Then when they get downstairs, Cap will go after the servers while Falcon goes after any paper files and Loki and Black Panther destroy things.

Falcon flies Cap over the invisible fence. Black Panther leaps it, doing a somersault in the air. Loki simply uses Yggdrasil, keeping the door open so that his magic can keep the others hidden.

Cap picks the lock on the door. When they had discussed the plan, Loki told him he could easily open it with magic, but Steve said he wanted to stay in practice.

The range of Loki’s magic gradually moves from the outside to inside the building, keeping them cloaked.

They enter quietly. The place is dark, empty, echoing. There is a small office in the front with the light on and several offices in the back. Cap motions for the other three to head to the ones in the back. He’ll take care of the front.

Their footfalls sound eerily dulled by Loki’s magic as they run across the concrete floor. Captain America can barely hear them even before they move away. He walks silently to the entrance of the front office. He doesn’t rely on Loki concealing him from human eyes. He moves carefully, ensuring if anyone is in there that they can’t see him.

Carefully, Cap peers through a small window at what is inside. There are three men in civilian clothes but with the bodies of active soldiers. The Avenger creates a quick battle plan. Once he has it worked out, he crouches at the door ready to execute it. 

Fifteen seconds later, Cap is handcuffing the three unconscious men to a radiator in the room. Besides the men, there are TV monitors showing the feed from the outside cameras.

He closes the door when he leaves and sprints to the others. The first person he sees is Falcon using a chokehold on a stocky man who is beginning to drop to the floor. Black Panther and Loki are walking towards him. 

“Clear,” Black Panther tells him.

“Good. Any sign of an entrance? Stairs? Elevator?”

“How about a room that is smaller on the inside,” Loki says.

“That’ll do.”

“What’ll do?” Falcon asks as he joins them.

Loki turns and leads the way. “You’’ll see.”

The room is indeed smaller. At first it looks like the reason is a set of metal shelves, but the dimensions don’t add up. Cap examines them up close as Falcon and Panther look for a trigger to open whatever hidden compartment there may be. Falcon is the one that finally finds it behind an ugly picture of what is probably supposed to be a flower and some sort of bird.

The bookcases slide back and reveal a short hallway that takes a sharp left turn. There is one of those round mirrors at the top to help make sure people coming around that corner don’t run into each other.

The Avengers carefully walk down that hallway. Blue eyes watch the mirror to see if anyone is coming. It remains clear. They turn the corner to see a much, much longer hallway.

“Well this seems a bit unnecessary,” Loki says.

Cap leads the way. About halfway down, there is a door on the right that leads to the outside. They just pass it when two soldiers appear at the other end of the hall. All six of them freeze. Cap and Panther run forward and dispatch the men before they can even turn around. It’s the first time Falcon has seen Black Panther run, if it can be called that. The Wakandan uses all four limbs to quickly cover ground, easily keeping up with Captain America. It is quite a sight.

Loki and Falcon jog to catch up to them. There’s an elevator with only one button. Next to it is a stairwell. “Let me guess,” Loki says.

“Yep,” Cap replies.

“How far down is it?” Falcon wonders.

“We shall find out,” Black Panther says.

“We could slide down the bannisters,” Loki suggests, a playful glint in his eye.

Cap opens the stairwell door and walks in. He looks up and down the stairs then down and down the center hole. He starts to head down. Loki slides by, his ass on the bannister, and lands with a light step. Falcon follows him. He waves at Cap as he passes then lands where Loki had been. Black Panther slides down next, looking as though he’s surfing down it.

“Really?” Cap asks.

“It looked like fun,” Panther says. “And it is quicker.”

Cap takes the last few steps to the landing then slides down the banner the rest of the way, a small smile on his face. When he gets to the very bottom of the stairwell, three large smiles greet him. 

Falcon claps quietly. “Look at you cutting loose while on a mission.”

“Black Panther said it was faster. I was being efficient.”

Loki chuckles. “Well you looked damn sexy doing it.”

“Ready?” Cap tenses, his muscles ready to spring his body forward and take advantage of the element of surprise. He uses his fingers to count down. 

Three. 

Two. 

One. 

Captain America bursts through the door. The others quickly follow.

Shouting and uncertainty travel through the base in an ever-growing wave.

Falcon takes to the air, flying over cubicles to locate the server and file rooms. 

Loki disrupts communications to the outside with a slight wave as he strides down one of the cubicle aisles. Computers start sparking and blowing up as he passes.

Black Panther leaps at the group of soldiers running towards them. His claws tear into them before they can get a single shot off.

Cap throws his shield at the ones on the other side, knocking them out cold.

“Cap,” Falcon says through the comm. “Servers are on the north-east corner. No sign of Winter Soldier.”

“On my way.” Cap moves with a singular focus to those servers. His shield flashes as he uses it to stop any bullets shot his way. It doesn’t take long to get there. As he plugs the hard drive into the server, he feels a little like Black Widow. He returns to the server room entrance to ensure no one is coming. Then it’s back to the server, using the tablet to do a quick check for Winter Soldier’s location. There isn’t enough time to find anything before the first soldier comes in. Cap knocks him out with a quick fling of the shield. Then he drags the woman into the main room and stays there to ensure no one else gets that information.

The base is suddenly bathed in red light. A voice comes over the loudspeakers. The words are Russian, but the meaning isn’t too difficult to understand. Just as suddenly, the lights come back on, and the voice stops. A new voice begins to speak. 

“The base isn’t blowing up until we wish it. Leave now, and we may let you live.”

Cap grabs a stapler and throws it at a soldier. As it smacks the guy in the center of the forehead, Cap says, “Loki!”

“Fine. We will let you live but _only_ if you leave now. Fuck!” 

“Loki?!” Cap struggles to decide whether to stay where he is or run to the god.

“I’m fine.” Loki injects the antidote to the anti-magic serum into his leg as he squeezes the neck of the man who tried to neuter him. The god stops the projection of his voice over the loudspeakers. He looks at the man now pleading for his life and tells him, “You do not get to live.” He gives a quick twist of his wrist before letting the lifeless body drop. “What a waste.”

There’s a purple energy explosion to his right. Black Panther has thrown the first of his raw vibranium daggers. Unrefined vibranium is dangerous, holding kinetic energy that is released when impacted. He tries not to use these too often, preferring to rely on his skill and cunning than on any weaponry other than his suit’s claws. He had thrown this first dagger at a group of soldiers getting too close to Falcon’s location.

“Jesus! What was that?” Falcon asks.

“Do not worry about it,” Panther replies. “It’s been taken care of.”

“Not sure I like the sound of that.”

“Would you prefer the sound of gunfire followed by bullets?”

“That sounds even worse. Got something. Maybe.”

“Bring it,” Cap’s voice says. “We’ll take a closer look at home base.”

“Jesus, Cap. I just found your file.”

There is surprise and disbelief in the voice that replies, “My file?”

“Yep.”

“Should make for interesting reading,” Loki notes. “Is it time to blow this place up yet?”

Steve looks at the progress of the download. “Almost.” He looks up just in time to see two soldiers come. He uses his shield to protect the server he is closest to. The bullets drop to the ground with a sound like muted chimes. He runs forward, knocking them out with the sheer force of the hit.

There’s another explosion of purple lights, followed almost immediately by a flash of green. 

“Everything okay?” Cap asks in the comm as he returns to the servers.

“Peachy,” Falcon replies.

“Loki? Panther?”

“Affirmative,” the deep voice of Black Panther replies.

The hissing sound of sparks popping and sputtering comes before Loki answers, “Fine.”

“Good. I’ve got the files. Let’s wrap it up.”

They meet near the center. Black Panther takes six vibranium daggers. He hands half of them to Falcon and the other half to Loki. The Trickster disappears.

Falcon flies up to the high ceiling and throws the daggers against it. He flies away just as they explode.

The Russian woman’s voice comes over the loudspeaker again as the lights return to the deep red from before.

Loki appears outside on the roof. He throws the daggers down and runs. He disappears only to reappear a moment later. Two long ropes are attached to the entrance and dropped down.

Falcon flies out of the building. He and Loki watch the Russian soldiers evacuate. Most are in trucks. Loki makes one of them stall just for fun. “You sure you should be doing that?”

“Doing what?” Captain America asks as he and Panther climb onto the roof.

“Nothing, Captain,” Loki replies. “Just a bit of practice.”

Cap looks down at the stalled truck. “Loki,” he orders.

“Fine.” The Trickster rolls his eyes. To his delight, when he makes the truck work again it immediately begins to move forward.

“Time to move out,” Cap tells them. He and Panther run to the back edge of the roof and jump off. Falcon’s wings extend, and he follows.

The base explodes and implodes in a series of oranges and reds. It shakes the ground with the force of it.

Loki is waiting for the heroes when they arrive at the ATVs. He’s leaning against the seat of one of them. The fur rustles in the cold wind, as does his contrasting dark hair. It’s a beautiful sight, one Steve is trying to memorize to paint later. 

Cap walks up to the god and smiles. “You look amazing.”

A pleased smile spreads across Loki’s face. “The jet is on its way.” The Captain’s arms snake around his waist.

“That’s not exactly professional,” Falcon points out.

“Mission ‘s over, Falcon,” Steve points out. He pulls Loki into a kiss. But just as Loki’s arms wrap around his neck, the Avenjet arrives. As soon as they drive the ATVs into it, the quinjet takes off.

Loki is very disappointed when Steve goes to the cockpit to fly them back.

xxx

During dinner, Frigga is again talking about having spent the Midgardian holiday with Loki and Thor. Odin, finally tired of hearing about it, tells her, “Did you see what they turned me into?”

“You mean the nice rotund man who dresses in red and leaves toys for the children? I thought he was nice.”

“He was pulled by reindeer. Reindeer!” Odin reiterates as thought the very idea was preposterous.

“Yes yes,” Frigga says impatiently. “It’s no longer you. But it was so nice being with Loki and Thor.”

“So you’ve said over and over again.”

Her eyes flash at him. “Well perhaps if you hadn’t alienated them from us, we’d see them more often.”

“Don’t you start,” he warns with a growl.

“No. Don’t _you_ start,” she retorts. “If you hadn’t done such a great job alienating our children, perhaps I’d see more of them.”

Hodor snickers from his seat to Odin’s left. Kelda admonishes him quietly.

Odin glares at Hodor then lowers his head in shame. “I know I’ve made some questionable decisions. Perhaps even some bad ones.”

“We,” Frigga corrects. “I shared in those decisions. I’m as culpable as you.”

“Loki doesn’t see it that way,” the King notes.

“Loki might if you tried to make it up to him.”

He scowls at her. “I’ve tried. I’ve spent time with him and his lover. I’ve apologized. I’ve been through the punishment our people required. I don’t know what else I can do.”

Kelda and Frigga exchange a look. It does not go unnoticed.

“Out with it,” the King orders. 

The Queen nods at the King’s substitute personal councilor. Kelda puts her utensils down with a clink. “You have felt the pain Prince Loki felt when his children were taken from him. If you could help them, no doubt the Prince would be most grateful.”

Odin takes a breath and explains for what he feels is the millionth time, “I don’t know where Vali or Fenrir are.”

“No, but you know where Wade is,” Frigga points out.

“Wade? Wade has already been found.”

The Queen is surprised she’s having to spell it out. “He is mortal and scarred horribly.”

“Also insane,” Hodor adds.

“You could heal him, grant him back his immortality,” the Queen continues. “Loki would be so grateful.”

“Loki will think I did it because I wanted something.”

“You do want something,” Frigga reminds him. “You want his forgiveness.”

“He won’t give it. He’s too stubborn,” Odin notes.

“Rather like you,” the Queen retorts.

Hodor asks for more wine by raising his glass. “Don’t do it. He’s a Frost Giant. He doesn’t deserve it.”

Kelda quietly reminds him that Loki didn’t deserve to lose Vali and Narfi either. She looks t the King. “If Prince Thor were here, you know he would be telling you the same thing. Help your grandchild. Have your resources search for the ones that are lost.”

“He will say it is too little, too late,” Odin knows.

“He will,” his wife agrees. “But in his heart he will be grateful.”

“Assuming he has a heart,” Hodor says before drinking.

“Hodor!” Frigga’s eyes flash at him. “I have been very lenient with you this evening. But say one more word against your brother, and I will ensure you get no more wine till the next moon. Understand?” When all he does is shrug, she asks him again more forcefully, “Do you understand?”

He nods. “I understand. I understand you care more for that Jotun bastard than your own son.”

“That Jotun bastard as you call him was a better son and brother than you,” Frigga replies, the heat of her anger making her words sharp.

“Yes, well at least I succeeded in killing my brother.” Hodor hears footsteps drawing nearer. They stop beside him. A sharp slap strikes his face with enough force to bring tears to his eyes.

“Your brother is my son.”

“The son you loved more than me!”

Odin’s fists hit the table. “Enough! Hodor, apologize to your mother.”

“For what?”

Kelda replies, “For being an ass. An insensitive ass.”

“I think someone has a crush on Loki,” Hodor teases.

“You?” Kelda asks. 

“Hardly.”

“How did I get stuck with such ungrateful children?” Odin asks.

“By being such an awful father,” Hodor replies. “And you weren’t exactly a model son to your own dad.”

“We’ve lost the point,” Queen Frigga says. “The point is that you should help Wade. You put him in his current situation. Help him get out of it.”

King Odin frowns but promises to consider it.

xxx

Sam is looking through the files he took. “You do know I don’t speak Russian right?”

“Yes, Sam,” Steve replies. “I understood the first hundred times you told me. Piotr and Illyana will translate them for us. Get some rest. We have a long flight this afternoon.”

“Afternoon?” Loki asks. “What about our safari?”

“Next time, Kitten.”

If T’Challa had been there, he would have cleared his throat at that. But he isn’t. He is off ensuring proper preparations have been made for the feast tonight and the Chinese businessmen flying in tomorrow. Instead, Loki gives Steve a very displeased look.

“Safaris can wait. Bucky may not have very long,” Steve tries to explain.

“You can scan the documents and have the digital files sent to Illyana and Piotr. You don’t have to be there for the translation. In fact, they’d probably rather you not be there. Not to mention the fact that T’Challa has probably prepared something for us tonight.”

Sam puts his hands on his hips. “Guy ‘s gotta point.”

“Et tu, Sam?” Steve says, acting as if he’s truly hurt.

“I’m just sayin’ if you’re reason for wanting to go back is just to get those files translated, it’s not necessary. If you have another reason, well…” He shrugs. “Do you have another reason?”

“No,” Steve says with a set jaw. “If you wanna stay so bad, then fine, we’ll stay.”

“Forget it,” Loki replies. “I’ll take Sam.”

“Ooh, yeah. That’d be cool,” Sam tells him.

“See? Someone wants to spend time with me.”

“That’s not –“ Steve looks at him with dawning realization. This is about Bucky of course. How could he have forgotten? He pulls Loki towards him and wraps his arms around the tall form. “I love you.”

“I love you back,” Loki answers, though there is more apprehension than love in his eyes right now.

“We’ll go on the safari this afternoon or even tomorrow morning if you want. Bright and early. For as long as you wanna be out there.”

Loki scowls. “Now you’re just trying to placate me.”

“I’m saying I’ll go,” Steve tells him a bit forcefully.

“Why the sudden change of heart?”

“Why the sudden distrust?”

“Are you two done with me?” Sam asks. “’Cause if so, I’m gonna go get some sleep while it’s still morning.”

Steve replies that they are done. “Can you find someone who can scan the files for us though? Loki and I are going to be a bit busy.” He takes Loki’s hand and tugs him back to their room. Once there, Steve pulls Loki into a gentle kiss. “That’s better.”

“Is it?”

“Don’t be difficult.”

“I’ll be whatever I damn well choose to be,” Loki replies. It earns him a slap across the face. He looks at Steve with a renewed fire in his belly. “Is that the best you can do?”

Steve slaps him again then pulls him into a deep, passionate kiss. This one he knows Loki is enjoying judging by how much passion he’s kissing back with. But then he gets pushed away.

“I’m tired,” Loki declares. He turns and starts undressing unceremoniously.

Steve wraps his arms around Loki from behind. Lips at the god’s ear, he whispers, “The fur and nothing else.”

Loki’s heart flutters slightly. “And what will you wear?”

“Whatever you want.”

“A loincloth?”

“Seriously? You want me to go full Tarzan?” Steve chuckles. “Okay. A loincloth.” He lets Loki go and gets out of his uniform. Only his underwear remains. He looks up to see Loki in the mostly white fur coat, fastened and looking far sleeker than any fur coat he has ever seen. “I don’t actually own a loincloth, so you’ll have to do that,” he gestures at the loincloth he is now wearing thanks to the Trickster.

“My golden sun.”

“Golden?”

“Just go with it,” Loki says, a hint of frustration in his voice.

“Fine. I’m your golden sun. You do mean the sun in the sky, right? And not the other kind?”

“Yes, the sun in the sky. Really, Steve, if you don’t want to do this.” He’s stopped by a forceful kiss that turns gentle.

“My cool, silvery moon,” Steve tells him. He picks Loki up and lays him on the bed. He looks at the figure lovingly just before ripping the coat open. It happens so suddenly that Loki barely has time to react. Steve straddles him, pinning his wrists to the bed, and declares, “Me Tarzan. You ice prince. You Tarzan’s now.”

“I belong to no one.”

“You Tarzan’s now,” he says again.

Loki struggles against the hold. “I’m a prince and no caveman’s consort.”

“Tarzan no caveman. Tarzan jungleman.”

“Jungleman?” Loki asks. “Well I guess it fits the surroundings.”

“Tarzan very famous. In lots of books. You belong to Tarzan now.” Tarzan grinds his hips down against the ice prince as he looks down at the proud features. “Tarzan want you. Tarzan claim you,” he says as he continues to move his hips. He smiles. “Tarzan feel you like this. Tarzan feel you grow with excitement.”

“I grow with friction not excitement,” the proud prince tells him.

“Green eyes say different. Eyes like the jungle I love. Jungle is my home.”

“I am not the jungle.”

“You belong to jungle now. You belong to Tarzan.”

He struggles to get free. “I belong to no one.”

Tarzan raises the ice prince’s arms above his head, shifting to hold both wrists in one hand. He uses his legs to separate the ones of the man below him. His mouth bites at the long neck as his free hand moves slowly down, pinching the nipples, scratching down the stomach, caressing the testicles, fingering the anus.

Somewhere during the hand’s travels, the ice prince’s movements transform from struggling to wanting more. He shifts to give more access. “Oh, Tarzan. I came here to hurt you, to freeze your jungle.” He feels a bite to his chest, hard and hungry, making him moan in pleasure.

“You belong to jungle now. You belong to Tarzan.”

“But my father.”

“Ice king no belong here. Jungle too hot.” Tarzan looks into the green eyes. “Ice prince no move.”

“Ice prince no move,” he agrees. But as soon as Tarzan is off him, he jumps out of bed and runs to the door. He’s slammed against it just as his hand touches the handle.

“Bad ice prince. You said no move.”

“I lied.”

“Bad ice prince.” Tarzan pushes the back of the fur coat to the side, exposing the firm ass in front of him. “Now Tarzan not so nice when he takes.” Keeping the ice prince pinned to the door, he pours lube on his hand and cock. He also pours some so it goes down the ice prince’s ass. He closes it and throws it across the floor. “Tarzan not so gentle to bad prince.” He rams two fingers inside him.

“Fuck.” The ice prince’s cheek is pressed against the door. He widens his stance wanting more. “Tarzan,” he moans as the fingers work inside him. “It hurts.”

“Good. Ice prince must learn Tarzan is king of jungle.” He pulls his fingers out and frees his own cock. “Now ice prince feel Tarzan’s might.”

The ice prince cries out as Tarzan thrusts into him. He reaches back and grabs the jungleman’s ass. “Tarzan. Oh, Tarzan.”

“Ice prince belongs to Tarzan.”

“Yes. No. Ice prince belongs to self.”

Tarzan pulls the man away from the door, wrapping his arms around him. “Ice prince belongs to Tarzan,” he growls into his ear.

“Ice prince belongs to self.”

He swings the man around and pushes him violently onto the bed. “Ice prince thinks he can come here and take. Jungle is Tarzan’s. You are in jungle.” He grabs the hips, pulling them up as he climbs onto the bed. The fur gets pushed up onto the back. “You are Tarzan’s.” He rams back in, lifting the ice prince’s hips as his own thrust forward.

The prince’s forehead is pressed against the bed as his body is used in a way it never has before. And then he feels a hand around his erection, pumping with each hard thrust, squeezing almost painfully. “Tarzan,” he breathes. “Tarzan.”

Tarzan starts to thrust harder and harder as he nears his release. His rhythm is marked by the low thud of the bed hitting the wall, by the moans of the man below him, by his own grunting.

The head below rises in a chocking moan, the result of his stimulated prostate. “Yours. Yes! There!” The words spur on his new lover, causing him to somehow get even more forceful with each thrust until the prince is spilling his seed onto the bed.

Tarzan isn’t finished. The contracting muscles around him bring him frustratingly close. He continues to thrust, holding up the now-limp body as the fur pools around the ice prince’s shoulders.

“Slower,” the ice prince moans. “Slow and deep. Slow and hard.”

The jungleman slows down and comes hard on the fourth thrust, his body shaking from pleasure. He lets go of the ice prince, who immediately drops. He drops beside him and pulls him to his chest. “You okay, Kitten?”

Loki nods slowly. “Where did that come from?”

“Bucky and I used to read the Tarzan books. We’d check them out at the library and play-act them in the house or at the park. We’d take turns being Tarzan, but he was always better at it than me.”

“Oh, I doubt that,” Loki purrs, looking up at the strong jaw. 

“It’s true. He was way more athletic than me. Obviously. He would climb the trees and swing on the branches. He _was_ Tarzan.”

“And you?” he asks as he traces runes over his lover’s chest.

Steve shrugs. “Just pretended. After a while we got older and stopped playing.”

“Until you both started playing soldier.”

“We weren’t playing then.”

“We’re always playing, Steve. Every moment of every day. We play our parts – soldier, warrior, hero, villain, lover.”

“So this is just a part then? This is just you pretending?” Steve lifts Loki’s face to look at him. “I know you better than that. I know you love me.” 

“I do love you. Desperately. It’s for you that I’ve stopped playing the villain. It’s for you that I am whatever it is I am now.”

“A hero,” Steve tells him. He tries to ignore the face Loki is making but finds he can’t. “Fine, a man seeking redemption.”

“Will I ever find it?”

He moves Loki’s hair behind his ear. “Oh, Kitten, with me you already have.”

The god nods. “And so now you must redeem the Winter Soldier.”

“Now I need to help my friend. And I could really use your support with that.”

Loki puts his cheek on Steve’s chest.

Steve holds the god tighter. “You’re not going to lose me, Kitten. Bucky’s my best friend. I love him like a brother. But you’re the one I’m in love with. You’re the one I want to have children with. You’re the one who gave me purpose.”

“So has he,” Loki points out.

“Not till much later. Besides, I don’t want to fuck him.”

“No? Are you sure?” The tone is light but with an edge to it.

Steve caresses his hair. He answers sincerely, “I’m sure. Now try to sleep. You had a busy morning being a hero.”

“I wasn’t being a hero,” he replies with a yawn. “I was there supporting you.”

“I know.” Steve continues to pet the dark hair. “I know.” 

xxx

Much to Odin’s surprise, he finds himself summoning Tyr to his office. The God of War walks in proudly, looking every inch an Asgardian warrior. Arm against his chest, he gives a small bow of his head to the ruler of his world. “You wished to see me, Your Majesty?”

“I wished to see my friend. Are you still my friend, Tyr?”

There is a short pause before the man replies, “Yes, Odin. Believe it or not, I am.”

“Then sit.” Odin waits to speak until long after his friend has taken the chair. 

Most people would try to start a conversation, but not Tyr. He simply waits for the King. Silence does not make him nervous. In actuality, he is often more comfortable with silence than with conversation. Perhaps it is because he is primarily a man of action, and actions rarely require words in his experience. The planning requires words. No, that’s not correct. The telling of the plan does. The planning itself requires more thought than words. And so Tyr waits in silence.

“Frigga and that servant girl want me to cure Jormangand.”

“That servant girl – You mean the young woman who serves as your councilor while Prince Thor is away?”

“Aye,” Odin says darkly. “I can’t believe you agreed to it.”

Tyr chuckles. “I found the idea amusing.”

“You would,” he replies unamused.

“Will you?”

“Will I wha?t” Odin; growls.

“Will you cure Jormungand or whatever he’s calling himself? Wade. It’s Wade isn’t it?”

“Aye. Wade.” He scowls. “If I can.”

“You doubt your abilities?”

“The Midgardians have done things to him. I do not know if it will hinder my efforts.” He scowls again. “More importantly, I don’t know if it will be worth the effort.”

Tyr understands without having to ask. He does not judge the King for this sentiment. He does note, “Even if it does not help in the short term, it will most likely endear you to the young man. And he may, in time, help to bring Loki back to you. If that is what you wish.”

“It is what the Queen wishes.”

Tyr’s eyebrows rise. “The Queen? I thought I was here as a friend. And what do you wish?”

Odin sighs. “I wish to have my son back. What happened to the little boy who used to look up to me?”

“He grew up and learned the truth,” Tyr answers simply, honestly.

“He grew up,” Odin agrees. “He grew up and proved some of our fears right.”

“Some but not all. And if you truly feared those things, you would never have brought him here.”

“You were supposed to turn him into an Asgardian,” he reminds the God of War pointedly.

“You say that as though I didn’t try. He had a greater aptitude for magic, which we could all see. And Frigga is a far better teacher on that subject than I could ever be.”

Odin balls his hand into a fist. “I should never have encouraged it.”

“You didn’t,” Tyr reminds him.

“I didn’t exactly discourage it either,” Odin replies. Tyr reminds him that Frigga would most likely have a different perspective. He remarks that she often does. “Are you still angry that I took her from you?”

“No. I forgave you long ago for that. I’m angry you started acting like an ass instead of a king. You made me turn into a politician. I hate politicians. I can’t stand to look at myself anymore.”

Odin laughs. “It’s not as bad as all that.”

“It’s worse. The only strategizing I like to do is for the battlefield. And now I must do it for nearly everything.”

“Such as?” the King asks with interest.

“Such as insuring what is best for the people of Asgard. And don’t ask me what that is. If the King doesn’t know then it’s a sad day indeed,” Tyr notes.

“You think I’ve become old and senile.”

“I think the King has sometimes lost sight of his duty. I am grateful his sons are starting to take an interest in Asgard once again.”

Odin’s eye burrows into his old friend. “Have we always been adversaries?”

“Sometimes it seems that way. Remember our fathers placing bets on who would win when we’d spar?”

“Somehow whatever the loser had to do, we both ended up fulfilling it.”

“The stables,” Tyr remembers. “I swear Zeus got the idea for Hercules’ task after we told him about it.”

“He did. He told me once when we got drunk together,” Odin confirms.

“That bastard.”

They start talking about old times and the trouble they used to get into as children. Soon Odin is having mead brought in, and they spend the rest of the afternoon and most of the evening getting good and drunk.

xxx

There is something magical about the night in Wakanda. The stars appear so bright without the lights of the city. The large fire they are sitting around dances in the air. But it is nothing compared to the dance that Kibibi and some of the other women are performing for them. 

The drum beats the rhythm of nature, of the night, of their hearts. It takes Loki back to the first time he came here and watched them as a bird. How different his world is now.

“This is amazing,” Sam says as he looks into a pretty woman’s eyes. He is so glad he decided to stay instead of going back home.

Steve leans across Loki to speak to the King. “Thank you, T’Challa. This is wonderful – the food, the music, everything.”

“You are my honored guests. It is the least we could do.”

Kibibi dances close and motions for Loki to join her. Steve and T’Challa both encourage this. The god gets up and starts to follow Kibibi’s movements. They are in a wide stance, stomping their feet rhythmically and moving their hips and shoulders.

Steve is amazed that even learning a dance the god is graceful. If it were him, he’d be bumbling around with jerky movements. But Loki, even his mistakes appear as though they’re part of the dance. The god looks happy. The green eyes look up every so often and lock onto his. Steve smiles in approval.

Slowly, the dancers move clockwise around the fire. Only T’Challa’s hand prevents Steve from getting up and following. “He will return to you,” the King reminds him.

“Is this how Kibibi caught your eye? By dancing for you?”

“It was,” T’Challa confirms. “Her dancing made me forget about Ororo.” He looks at the Captain out of the corner of his eye. “And how did Loki first catch your attention?”

“You mean other than trying to take over the world?”

T’Challa laughs. “I meant your romantic attention.”

“It wasn’t so much caught as demanded. Loki showed up at my door and, well, one thing led to another.”

“This was after New York I take it.”

“It was. He was supposed to be in prison on Asgard at the time. He had escaped and come to me. An action like that…”

“Is most certainly a demand for your attention. Yes, I see.”

“Oh you don’t know the half of it,” Sam says. He winks at Steve and gives him a sly smile. “And people think Captain America is so pure. Ha.”

Steve blushes, grateful the darkness hides it.

“No doubt some sort of trickery was involved,” T’Challa says.

“You could say that,” Sam replies. He gives the woman next to him his best smile. “Can you dance like that?” he asks, gesturing towards the dancers. She nods. “I bet you can. I bet you have all kinds of rhythm.”

Steve rolls his eyes. But then Loki comes back into view. Even just seeing the silhouette, there is no mistaking it for anyone else.

T’Challa smiles. “If Loki could see your face, he would have no fears about you finding your friend. There is no mistaking that look for anything other than love.”

“That obvious, huh?”

“Only to people who have eyes that see.”

Steve can’t take his own eyes off Loki. The god knows the dance now and executes it in time with the others. His style is different. The control he wields over his own body is more pronounced in comparison to the others, their limbs moving far more wildly than his.

Slowly Loki dances his way back to him. Steve reaches out with both his hands. But instead of his lover falling into them, he gets pulled up. Their arms wrap around each other just before their lips meet again and again.

“Hey!” Sam calls. “Get a room.”

They sit back down, Loki in front of Steve. “I love you,” Steve says in his ear.

“I love you back.”

“You looked beautiful. You still look beautiful. But up there, dancing?” He gives Loki a squeeze.

“Does this mean we’ll have our own private dance later?”

His lips press against Loki’s ear. “Would you like that?”

The god moves his head to take a kiss. “What do you think?”

Steve takes back the kiss. “I think you’re the most important thing in the world to me.”

“Liar.” He’s smiling as he says it. It’s a soft, genuine smile, the kind of smile that makes Steve’s heart swell.

T’Challa grins at them. “Wakanda agrees with you. You should stay longer, make it a proper holiday.”

As much as Loki would like that, he knows Steve won’t agree to it. “Perhaps another time.”

“That is what you said last time,” the King points out.

“Yes, I know.”

“Once we have Bucky back,” Steve promises.

T’Challa nods. “But you may not find him for some time and even longer before he is again the friend you knew. It would be unwise to put your entire life on hold until then.”

Steve nods knowing the King is right but unsure whether he can take the advice. He decides not to worry about it tonight. Tonight all he wants is to see Loki dance again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of thank you’s this time around. 
> 
> Tony’s dig to Steve about missing the party was suggested by skydancer2000 (ff).
> 
> The suggestion for Odin to heal Wade in order to help his relationship with Loki was suggested by many people, including: thephoenixandthedragon4ever (ff), Sybil Silverphoenix (ff), skydancer2000, and Atreqhukea (ao3). A more general request for Odin and Steve to reconcile came from missgnutmeg (ao3).
> 
> We had some Tyr and Odin bonding time for skydancer2000. Hope you enjoyed a little glimpse into their relationship.
> 
> And finally we had some dancing in Wakanda as suggested by BitchOfaThousandFaces (Rhyme2Rhapsody) (ao3). I think it really helped with the end of this chapter. So thank you.
> 
> I hope all of you are doing well. Love and compassion to you all. Until next time…


	144. To Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki talks to T'Challa before leaving Wakanda. Piotr and Illyana negotiate for their translation.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Peter & Gwen  
>  **Explicit Content:** Anal Sex

Sam wishes he could stay in Wakanda longer, but he has to get back to his real life. “You really know how to show a guy a good time, T’Challa.” The King smiles and invites him to return any time he wishes. Sam grins and says he’s going to hold him to that. The woman he spent the night with comes to say good-bye, too. He gives her a kiss and a tiny wave. When he notices Steve watching, he walks over and tells him all they did was kiss and talk.

“Not really my business, Sam. But you could probably do a lot worse.”

“Nah. I mean you’re probably right, but I’ve tried the whole long-distance romance thing before. Didn’t really work.”

“What happened to the woman you spent New Year’s with?”

“We’re still seeing each other.” Off of Steve’s look, Sam continues, “She’s got this ex that she’s still got a thing for. And he’s started coming around again.” He shrugs.

“You’re better than he is.”

“That’s what I keep telling her,” Sam says.

Steve laughs. “Well, if you need help convincing her, let me know. We can double-date, and I’ll be sure to talk you up.”

“I appreciate that. But first I have to get home. It’s a good thing JARVIS doesn’t need a human to fly that thing.” He flashes his brilliant smile. “See you stateside man.” He gives Steve a hug and takes one last look around. This is his second visit, and it seems even harder to go back this time. “Damn. Is it always gonna be this hard to leave?”

It’s just as difficult for Loki. T’Challa pulls him aside before he gets on the second quinjet. “Loki my friend, I have very much enjoyed having you and Steve here.”

“And we have enjoyed visiting you,” the god responds, knowing there must be something else.

“It was too short once again.”

“That is very kind of you to say.” Loki looks at T’Challa. “Are we going to continue talking niceties, or are you going to tell me what it is you really wish to discuss with me?”

T’Challa laughs. “I should know to be blunt with you.”

“Normally I would be happy to do the political dance with you, but we are in a bit of a hurry.”

“Of course.” T’Challa hesitates. “Forgive my excessive bluntness, but I cannot help but notice this Winter Soldier causing strain between you and Steve.” 

“Strain?”

“Now who is dancing?” T’Challa asks with a smile.

Loki nods. “Perhaps a bit of strain.”

“He loves you, that much is very clear.”

Loki’s mouth thins into a forced smile. “Meaning I shouldn’t feel threatened by Bucky.”

“Meaning, if you just tell him how you feel, it will be much better than you acting out.”

“But then I wouldn’t be me,” Loki notes. “I understand what you’re saying, but Bucky is Steve’s best friend, his brother. I’m not going to come between them.”

“Instead you’ll just act out like a child until Steve pays attention to you. Is that it?”

“Something like that. It’s not a perfect plan,” he admits.

“It’s not a plan at all. It’s a poor coping mechanism when talking would do so much better.”

Loki scowls at him. “I’m not going to add to Steve’s burden by telling him whenever I get nervous, especially since I know it’s silly.”

“Then you are constructing an invisible wall between you. It is a mistake.”

“It is _my_ mistake,” the god reminds the King.

“It is a stupid, unnecessary one,” T’Challa tells him.

“I rather excel at those. And you aren’t exactly Mr. Perfect.” He takes a breath. “May I come here if I push too far and need a place to hide?”

“Of course. But Steve is my friend, too, now,” he reminds Loki. “I will inform him if you do.”

“I’m counting on it,” the Trickster says.

“He loves you, Loki, as much as you love him.”

“I know. Believe me, I know.” 

Steve’s voice calls. “Loki! We gotta go.”

Loki and T’Challa embrace before the god boards the quinjet with Steve. He sits in the co-pilot seat and gazes out the window. Wakanda gets smaller and smaller, the trees shrinking until they look like toys and then disappear.

“We’ll be back soon,” Steve assures him.

“Yes, to continue the search for Bucky.” His voice sounds detached.

“Is that so bad? You get to see T’Challa. And last night was really fun.”

“It was,” Loki agrees, his voice more conversational this time. Last night had been more than fun. It had been almost perfect.

“Maybe when we get home, you can do that dance for me,” Steve smiles.

“Perhaps.”

Steve takes a breath. “I’m trying, Loki. I really am.”

Green eyes look at him, a bit stunned and surprised. “I know you are, Darling. As am I.”

“I wish you could just trust me.” His voice is laced with anger and frustration.

“I do trust you. What makes you think I don’t?”

Steve huffs, his nostrils flaring. “I know you’re concerned about Bucky.”

Loki still doesn’t quite follow. “I’m pretty sure you’re more concerned about Bucky than I am.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Are you on autopilot?”

“What?” Steve isn’t sure he heard correctly.

“Are you on autopilot,” Loki enunciates.

Steve just furrows his brow in uncertainty.

Green eyes roll. “JARVIS, take over the plane please.” He unbuckles himself as the A.I. confirms that the command has been executed. Loki goes to sit on Steve’s lap. “I love you. I trust you. I am sometimes an idiot. I sometimes require a bit of extra attention because my brain gets too full of crap. I know this. I know _you_ know this. I also know you love me. And I know you always give me what I need.”

“Do you need to go to Brooklyn?”

Loki smiles gratefully. “Perhaps. But Brooklyn is so far away. And it will be some time before we get there. Do we have any other options?” he asks as he runs his fingers across Steve’s lips.

“Well, Sam’s quinjet is the one with the ATVs. So we have a lot of room in ours.”

The god gets up and walks to the back. He can hear Steve’s footsteps following him. “JARVIS, turn off any cameras you have back here please.”

“What do you think we’re going to do, Loki?”

“I don’t know, Steve,” he replies as he turns around. “Something with a bit of pain I hope. Any ideas?”

Steve pulls him into a kiss. “One or two.” They kiss again and again until a bit of turbulence makes them stumble awkwardly. Steve drops onto the bench and pulls Loki into his lap. “You know if we’re back here too long with the cameras off, Tony will want to disinfect the plane.”

Loki chuckles. “Tony will want to disinfect the plane as soon as he learns we turned the cameras off. The duration doesn’t matter.”

“You’re probably right.”

“I know I am.” Arms wrap around Steve’s neck. Loki starts to kiss him languidly. “My beautiful Darling.”

Steve responds between kisses, “My brave Kitten.”

“So, how shall we spend our time on this jet?” Loki asks.

“Well, first I thought I’d give you a spanking.”

The god definitely likes the idea. He stands and slowly unfastens his jeans. He makes a show of pulling them down to his knees then lying across Steve’s lap. “Ready when you are.”

“You sure are,” he replies as he runs his hand over Loki’s ass. He gives it a sharp slap. The body on his knee jerks slight then relaxes again. He gives another, harder.

“Perhaps you should use your belt,” Loki suggests. “I don’t want to be a naughty boy.”

“You’re already a naughty boy.”

Loki smirks. “Then please make sure I don’t act on my naughty tendencies.”

Steve has a bit of difficulty removing his belt. The god ends up kneeling between his legs to help him take it off. Loki hands it over as though it were a sword then resumes his former position.

“So beautiful,” Steve says as he again runs a palm over Loki’s ass. He raises the belt, folded into a loop, and brings it down hard on the firm flesh. He smiles at the marks it leaves behind. “Reminds me of the first time you came to me.”

“Mmm. You were so handsome and innocent and thoroughly confused.”

“And now?” He brings the belt down, the sharp sound of it hitting flesh barely echoes in the empty quinjet.

“Handsome.” Loki moans from another hit. “Worldly.” He bites his lip as he gets another spank. “Purposeful.”

“My Kitten is getting excited,” Steve observes as he feels the member beginning to harden on his lap.

“Your Kitten always gets excited when we get to play.”

That ass is calling Steve. He looks around and sees their bags. “Take off your pants and get me the lube.”

“Do I get more spanking if I do?”

“I haven’t decided yet. Do it quick, and you might.” Magic makes the job super fast, and Loki is soon trouser-less and back over his lap. “So impatient.”

“You’re the one who told me to do it quick. And now I can feel why.” Loki shifts, creating a bit of friction as Steve’s pants rub over the erection beneath.

“Mmm, Kitten.” He gives two hard spanks with the belt. Then he abandons it to lube up his hand before sticking his finger into his lover’s ass. “Like that?”

“Yes,” Loki replies as he lifts his ass. “More please.”

Steve happily complies, stretching him as quickly as he can. “You’re ready. Get up.” He unfastens his trousers and pulls out his cock.

Loki straddles him and slowly lowers himself onto it. The feel of the artist within him is comforting. Hands on his lover’s shoulders, he rises and falls with Steve’s help. They start out slow but soon pick up speed.

“Did you get enough pain, Kitten?”

“For now,” Loki tells him. “Are you getting enough pleasure?”

“Getting there.” He pulls Loki into a kiss, forcing his way into the cool mouth. It has the desired effect, making the movements of the man on his lap more focused and determined. He tugs at his lover’s cock, stimulating it, causing the god to moan.

“I love you,” Loki breathes.

“I love you back.”

Loki, still moving, pulls away to stare into the blue eyes. “I love you,” he insists. There is a sincerity in the tone and in the look that catches Steve off guard. But before he can respond, Loki is bucking and moaning until he comes with a choking groan.

Steve requires a few more thrusts before he’s coming, too. He holds Loki against him, petting his head. “Was it enough?”

“It’s always enough,” Loki tells him. 

He knows that isn’t true but doesn’t challenge Loki on it. It’s enough that’s it’s true for today. “We should probably turn the cameras back on before JARVIS riots.”

“I am not programmed to riot, Captain Rogers,” the A.I.s voice explains.

“And yet something tells me you’d still find a way to,” Steve tells him.

“Thank you, Captain,” JARVIS replies, feeling a bit flattered.

Five minutes later, the cameras are back on, and Steve and Loki are back in the cockpit. This time both are smiling.

xxx

Kurt is surprised by the text he just received. Tony Stark wants to see him at Stark Tower today or tomorrow. He shows both Rogue and Storm before showing his mother. All three ask the same questions.

1) Are you sure it’s Tony and not Loki or Steve? (Yes, he’s sure)  
2) Why would Tony want to talk to you? (He doesn’t know. That’s why he’s showing it to them.)  
3) Well do you have any ideas? (No, not really.)

All three women also speculate to varying degrees on what Tony might want.

Rogue spends the most time on speculation. “Maybe he wants to offer you a job. Or maybe he wants to throw a party for Helena. Eh. That doesn’t make sense. Maybe it’s a surprise party for Steve or Loki, and he needs you to contact Helena. Or maybe there’s another mission they need you for.”

Kurt stops her before she goes too far. 

Storm’s speculation is the vaguest. “Whatever he wants, it will either be extremely important or extremely trivial.”

Kurt isn’t sure which he’d prefer.

Mystique wonders if perhaps Tony wishes to study Kurt’s ability. Teleportation would no doubt be a very tempting potential scientific breakthrough for the genius.

All three women encourage him to meet the billionaire. So he texts Tony back agreeing to meet him in the lobby of Stark Tower after his last class ends this afternoon. It makes teaching those afternoon classes very difficult. He manages to get through it though. Then once he puts everything away, he visualizes the lobby and teleports.

It’s busier than the last time he was there. He smiles until he sees the security guard running up. The guard draws his weapon and points it at the blue man. Kurt holds up his three-fingered hands. “I vas asked here.”

“Stand down, men,” Tony says as he walks up. “He’s with me.” He walks passed the guard and wraps an arm around Kurt. “And that, young man, is exactly why I asked you here.”

“It is?” The mutant is confused.

“It is,” the billionaire confirms as he leads Kurt to the elevator. When they get inside, he says, “JARVIS, you know where we’re going.”

“Indeed, Sir. Ms. Hill is already in the conference room.”

“Thanks.” He smiles at Kurt, enjoying how uncomfortable the man is. 

“Is this about Helena?”

“Helena? No. It’s about you.”

“Me?” It comes out as a squeak. He clears his throat and tries again. “Me?” It’s a little better. The pitch is still a bit high though.

Tony grins. “Nervous?”

“A little.”

“Don’t be.” They get out of the elevator and walk into a conference room where Maria Hill is waiting.

“This the guy?” Maria asks as she stands. She’s wearing a dark blue suit whose skirt ends just above her knee.

“Yep. Kurt Wagner, this is Maria Hill. Maria, Kurt.”

The former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent shakes the mutant’s hand. “Judging by the deer-in-the-headlights look in your eye, I would guess you have no idea why you’re here.” She motions for him to sit.

“You would be correct,” he says softly as he does.

Maria looks at Tony with slight annoyance.

“Fine,” the billionaire says. He turns to Kurt. “I’m renaming Stark Tower to Avengers Tower. But in doing that, as Steve likes to point out, I’m basically painting a big ol’ bulls-eye on the building. Now I’ve got cameras and building security…and JARVIS. But I want to be sure that that’s enough.”

Kurt looks at him. “Vell your security seemed on task today when I arrived.”

“Agreed,” Maria says. “But we all know you could have just disappeared again if you wanted.”

He doesn’t deny it.

Tony leans back in his chair. “I’m hiring a few special people to come and try to break into the building. You are one of those people.”

“You want to hire me to break into Stark Tower?”

“You got it.” Tony grins.

“And zen what?”

Maria opens a folder on the table. “Your objective is two-fold. Your first objective is to place this box under the sofa on the Avengers Floor. Your second is to retrieve this briefcase from the server room.”

He reaches out and takes the box. It’s small and fits in the palm of his hand. “So I put this under the couch and take that,” he points to the briefcase, “from where the computer servers are.”

“That’s correct,” she replies.

“When would you like me to do this thing?” he asks.

Tony and Maria exchange a look. “Within the next couple of weeks,” he says. “The exact date is up to you. But don’t tell us. We want it to be a surprise. Which means no discussing this with your girlfriend’s fathers or anyone else.”

“Now about payment,” Maria starts.

“Payment?” Kurt had forgotten about that.

“Yes, payment. This would be a one-time service on your part. We may hire you again as we fix any security holes. But for now, we’re offering you a flat fee of $500.”

Kurt repeats the figure to be sure he heard correctly.

“I know it’s a little low,” she says. “But I actually had to talk Mr. Billionaire Cheapskate here into adding a zero. So you’re lucky we’re offering you this much.”

Tony scowls at her. This had been a point of contention, but he gave up once he saw what the consulting companies charge.

Kurt is a little stunned. “I am…Yes. I accept.”

“Fantastic,” Maria replies with a warm smile. “I have the paperwork right here.”

xxx

A battle rages in the X-Men’s Danger Room. Colossus, Magik, Iceman, and Shadowcat are up against what look like battle droids from Star Wars: Episode I. Suddenly a 15-foot Sentinel can be seen coming towards them.

“Looks like we made it to Boss level,” Iceman says as he freezes another droid.

“Good,” Shadowcat says, her head sticking out of a droid’s torso. “I was getting bored.”

A red and white streak flies past, knocking out four of the spindly droids before returning. An ungloved hand rises and catches it before putting it back on his arm.

“Hello, Captain,” Colossus says where he stands on a pile of mechanized bodies. 

“Colossus. Sorry to butt in, but it looked like fun.”

“You are always welcome.”

Magik smiles at Loki, her Soulsword glowing brightly in her hands. “Care to join us?”

“Not particularly,” the god replies. “Why? Do you need the help?”

“No,” she tells him. She disappears and reappears on the Sentinel’s shoulder. She drives her Soulsword into its temple just as Iceman is creating a ramp of ice to move towards it. Shadowcat runs and phases as she passes through the leg, taking some wires with her as she goes out the other side. Magik sprints down the Sentinel as it falls over.

“Really?” Iceman says. “Not even a little taste for me?”

“You are too slow,” Magik tells him. “And you complain too much. My brother does not complain,” she says in her Russian accent.

Colossus is too busy to complain, getting rid of the last of the droids with Cap’s help.

“Hi, Loki,” Kitty says as she walks up. “Hey, Cap.” She just can’t bring herself to call him Steve.

“Hey, Kitty. How’s tricks?”

“Good. You?”

“Anxious. I’m actually here for the Russians.”

“Oh.” She looks at Piotr and Illyana.

Bobby lands beside them. “Are you teaching again?” He really hopes he isn’t. He didn’t like that Loki seemed to target him during the various pranks the god pulled while they stayed there.

“No. Just here to confer with the experts.”

“We received the files,” Piotr confirms. “It is a lot.”

“We searched for keywords,” Illyana tells him. “Winter Soldier. Captain America.”

“Bucky Barnes?” Steve asks.

A shake of her head and a slight shrug of her shoulders indicate that she didn’t use that particular keyword.

“We have paper files we’d like you to translate for us,” Loki tells her, holding them up.

“Paper?” Bobby asks. “Does anyone even use paper anymore?”

“It’s smart,” Piotr says. “Easier to control. More difficult to steal.”

“Exactly what we were thinking,” Steve replies. “Would you mind? There are only two, and we’re really only interested in one.”

“We’re interested in both,” Loki corrects.

“Clean up and meet us in the library?” Steve suggests.

Illyana decides to negotiate. “Only if you promise to take us with you next time.”

Everyone turns to Steve. “If you and Piotr can find me a new target, then the two of you can come. If the target you find results in rescuing Bucky, I’ll make you Avengers.”

“They’re already X-Men,” Bobby notes.

“Maybe they want to be both,” Kitty says. “I know I would.”

“Maybe they want to be neither,” Loki counters.

“Maybe you all let us decide and stay out of our business,” Illyana says.

Loki and Steve exchange a look. “Must be a Russian thing,” Steve suggests.

“We will meet you in the library as you suggest,” Piotr tells them. Then he and his sister leave.

xxx

Rogue is serving the visitors tea in the library. After seeing and hugging Loki and Steve, she offered to make them some. Loki agreed happily, and now she is passing him a teacup full of hot delicious tea. Loki cools it slightly with a wave before taking a sip.

“Sit, Rogue. Tell me what you’ve been up to.”

“I’m learnin’ how ta fly the Blackbird,” she tells him. A touch of pride appears in her eyes.

“Splendid.”

“Do you like it?” Steve asks and blows on his tea.

She shrugs. “It’s kinda fun but also kinda scary. I definitely like bein’ in the air. It’s the landing part that still make me nervous.”

“You could always just crash it,” Loki teases.

“That’s what I told Scott, but he didn’t think it was funny.”

“I’m sure he was laughing on the inside,” Steve assures her.

Piotr and Illyana walk in. “Guess that’s my cue to leave,” Rogue says. Loki tries to convince her to stay, but she has some things she needs to take care of. “Tell Logan I miss him, ‘kay?”

“We will,” Steve tells her. As soon as the siblings sit, he hands them the two folders. “The top one is Bucky’s. Winter Soldier’s,” he corrects. “I need to know where they’re holding him….and what they did to him.”

“Just translate the files,” Loki tells them. “You can email us the translation. Or let me know when it’s done, and I’ll pick them up.”

Piotr nods. “We have other duties.”

“They can wait,” Steve says. “I’ll talk to Scott and the Professor if necessary.”

A voice comes from behind him. “Is he always that forthright?”

Steve turns around and sees a blue woman with bright red hair in a white dress. He can hear Loki great her with, “Usually. Hello, Mystique.”

“Hello, Loki. Captain,” she nods at the serious-looking blond.

“Hello, Mystique. I heard you had decided to stay here, get to know Kurt.” He smiles at her. “I think it’s great.”

She shrugs with disinterest. “So long as Kurt thinks it’s great. What are you four up to?”

Steve answers, “Piotr and Illyana are doing me a favor.”

“Oh?” That sparks her interest. “What sort of favor?”

“Translation. Natasha’s super busy, and JARVIS doesn’t always get the context right,” he tells her. “It’s pretty funny what he comes up with though.”

“Russian is a subtle language,” Piotr says. “It requires finesse to translate.”

“That’s what they all say,” Mystique tells him.

xxx

Steve gets the call he’s been dreading. Wade is coming to visit, and he’d like to meet Spider-Man. The Captain says he’ll see what he can do. When he meets Peter to invite him, he makes sure to give him lots of warnings. “Wade can be a bit…much.”

“I’ve met him,” Peter reminds him. “In Malibu? When he first showed up and said Loki was his father?”

“Right. Yeah. I remember. But you met him as Peter. He wants to meet Spider-Man.”

“And?”

“And,” Steve considers whether to tell Peter about the fanfiction. “Remember how forward he was with me? That’s nothing compared to how he’ll treat Spider-Man.”

Peter swallows. A very apprehensive looks appears on his face. “Really?”

Steve nods soberly. “Loki and I will both be there to run interference if needed.”

“Still it’ll be nice to meet someone who actually likes Spider-Man.”

Steve’s brow furrows. “Everyone likes Spider-Man.” Off Peter’s look he admits, “Okay, not the Daily Bugle but everyone else. Being a hero isn’t about popularity, Peter. It’s about doing the right thing.”

“Yeah sure, easy for you to say, Mr. I-had-newsreels-showing-my-greatness.”

“They were propaganda pieces. And believe me, lots of people didn’t like me at first. Did I ever tell you about the USO tour when the troops threw food at me? They were much more interested in the dancing girls than in me.”

Peter is confused. “But you were fighting for them.”

“No. I was selling war bonds. Not exactly dangerous duty. But on the other hand, I did get to punch Hitler every night.”

It’s agreed that Spider-Man will join them for dinner at Stark Tower on Friday. Peter will tell his aunt and uncle that he’s going out with Gwen.

“Just tell her I’m hiring you to take pictures of a family event,” Steve says. It’s closer to the truth and doesn’t require Gwen to lie for Peter.

“Good point.”

“And I’ll even let you sell some of the pictures if they’re any good,” Steve tells him with a wink.

“Wait, so how much are you paying me for these pictures?”

“I’m providing dinner, and I’m not actually hiring you. That’s a cover story,” he reminds the teenager.

“No. Yeah. But Aunt May and Uncle Ben are going to ask. And they’ll expect me to have that money.

Steve looks at him blankly. “You’ve been hanging around Tony too long.”

“He kind of screwed me over with that party last year. I just learned my lesson.”

“And now I get to pay for it. I don’t know. A hundred bucks? Is that fair?”

Peter is surprised. He thought for sure Steve would have given him a price equal to or below what Tony gave him. “A hundred dollars works for me.”

“Okay. Then I definitely want you to take pictures. We can do it either before or after Wade gets there. Oh, he’ll probably be dressed as Deadpool.”

“He usually is, isn’t he?” Peter remembers him wearing the suit even at the beach. Steve nods.

xxx

Wade gets to Stark Tower just before 7 pm. He is super excited to be meeting Spider-Man. He even put on his best Deadpool suit and polished his katanas. He’s bouncing on the balls of his feet in anticipation.

“Please, Wade,” Loki says. “You’re making me nervous. Just sit.”

“I told you, it’s Deadpool tonight, Poppa.” He sits. It doesn’t help. His leg is still bouncing up and down.

Steve is finishing setting the table. He hands Wade and Loki each a glass of scotch. “Just remember that Spider-Man is a minor. So don’t do anything too…”

“Illegal,” Loki supplies.

Just then the elevator doors open. Tony walks out, greatly disappointing Wade. “Sorry. I just wanted to check something.” He looks under the couch. The box isn’t there. “Good. Hey, so if Kurt suddenly appears by himself while holding a small package, consider him an enemy.”

“You told us that already,” Steve reminds him.

“What is this about exactly?” Loki asks.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head about it,” Tony advises. “Just if he or Doctor Strange or a blonde woman using two steel club things appear, consider them enemies.”

“Mockingbird?” Steve asks, confused.

“Yeah. Her.”

“Tony, what are you up to?”

“Just running some tests. Don’t worry about it, Spangles.” Tony leaves before they can ask any more questions. He tries. The elevator does not cooperate.

Neither does Steve. “Why should we consider Kurt, Doctor Strange, and Mockingbird enemies?” When Tony pretends not to hear, he realizes, “You’re testing something.”

The billionaire sighs. “You know how the TSA has spot checks to make sure a bomb can’t get on a plane again? That’s what I’m trying to do.”

“And you’re using very skilled people to do it. Smart,” Steve says.

“Duh,” Tony replies. 

The elevator door finally opens. Spider-Man steps out. “Uh, hi, Iron Man.”

“Spidey.” Tony looks back at the three men in the room. Deapool is now standing and nervously trying to figure out how to do it – hands on the hips, hand on the couch, wide stance, one foot in front of the other. “This should be interesting. Too bad I already have dinner plans.”

“Also, you weren’t invited,” Steve reminds him, walking up to greet his guest. “Hello, Spider-Man. Thank you for coming.” He pushes Tony into the elevator. “JARVIS, send Tony to Pepper please.” The elevator doors close, and he walks Peter into the room. He introduces Deadpool to Spider-Man.

“’S up?” Deadpool says with a lift of his head, trying to play it cool.

“Hi,” Spider-Man replies with a single wave. “Nice to meet you.”

“Yeah. I’m a pretty big deal.”

“Right.” Spider-Man looks at Steve.

“So can you really?” Deadpool asks, mimicking shooting webs from his wrists.

Spider-Man looks around. He uses his web-slingers to grab the remote control. “Like that?” he asks as he presents the item with a flourish.

“That’s so cool!”

Steve and Loki both laugh quietly at the dissolution of Wade’s nonchalant exterior.

“I think so,” Spider-Man answers.

“Wanna see my katanas?” He un-sheaths one. “Isn’t she pretty? Not as pretty as you but still.”

“What?” Spider-Man isn’t sure he heard right.

“Dinner?” Steve prompts. He leads the way to the table.

Deadpool sits next to Spider-Man. He stares at the younger man, his head resting on his hand. “I bet you’re dreamy under that hood.”

“Huh?” Spider-Man is a little disturbed.

“They’re comfortable, right? The hood? Except when you have to sneeze or cough. But other than that, hoods are really comfy. I’m surprised more people don’t wear them.”

“Yeah, the sneezing can be a problem. And having a runny nose is just gross.”

“You’re the best-est,” Deadpool sighs. He lifts up his hood to just over his nose and starts to eat. Spider-Man does the same. Wade smiles at the lips. He loudly whispers, “So kissable.”

“Excuse me?”

Loki interrupts. “So, Wade, I hadn’t heard from you in a while. How were your holidays?”

“Good. I had a contract in Miami. Had to work New Year’s Eve, but it was worth it.”

Steve, his fork halfway to his mouth asks, “The weapons dealer that died in the car accident?”

“Maybe,” Wade smiles with satisfaction.

Loki explains to Spider-Man, “Wade is a mercenary. But he only kills those who deserve it.”

“Does anyone deserve to be killed?” Peter asks.

“Well duh,” Deadpool says. “Evil guys, like weapons dealers for one. Slave traffickers. Those are my favorite. Dictators. Really cruel prison guards. Cheating wives.” Everyone looks at him. “That last one was a joke,” he says, putting a hand on Spider-Man’s leg. “Spidey? May I call you Spidey? I like you. You’ve got moxie. We should team up. If we worked together, we could kill lots of evil guys and make bushels of cash while doing it.”

“I’m not a mercenary,” Spider-Man says, staring at the hand on his leg.

“But we’d be unstoppable.” He moves his hand from the young man’s leg and instead wraps his arm around the kid’s shoulders. His other hand sweeps the air in front of them as he says, “Deadpool and Spidey. Or better yet Spideypool Inc. - Mercenaries for hire.”

Peter fumbles, “I’m not a a a mercenary.”

“Wade,” Loki says in a warning tone. “What did we talk about?”

“He doesn’t mind.” Deadpool turns to Spidey, his face inches from the other man’s cheek. “You don’t mind, right? I mean we’re practically soul mates. Both have hoods. Both like to wear spandex with lots of red.”

“I have a girlfriend,” Peter blurts out.

“And?”

Steve smiles. He tells Spider-Man, “Now you understand why I reacted the way I did the day we met.”

“Uh-huh,” he says with a small nod as he tries leaning away from Deadpool.

Wade stands. His voice is angry. “Oh, sure. Everyone get all freaked out and disgusted by Deadpool showing mild interest in them.”

“It isn’t exactly mild, Wade,” Steve tells him.

“No, I get it. I’m hideous. Deformed. Monstrous.” Suddenly he’s being enveloped by his father’s arms.

“You are neither hideous nor deformed nor monstrous,” Loki tells him. “You are my boy, and I love you very much.”

Steve and Peter are stunned by how tightly Wade is holding Loki.

“You let me go,” Wade says.

“To ensure you lived.”

Someone is clearing her throat in the living room. Frigga, now holding everyone’s attention, walks forward. “I apologize for the interruption.” She joins the hug with Loki and Wade, kissing both their foreheads.

“Mother? Is something wrong?”

“Wrong? No. No. Something may be incredibly right.” She looks at Wade. “Odin has agreed to restore your immortality if you’d like. It could heal you for good. But considering how you’ve been altered, there could be complications. It’s up to you, Wade. But the option is there. We’d like you to come to Asgard, ask any questions you may have, spend some time with your grandparents.” There is warm hope in her eyes.

Wade looks at his father.

Loki’s face is oddly blank. “What finally convinced Odin?”

“Kelda and I ganged up on him I’m afraid. And Tyr may have helped convince him.”

Steve sees the look on Loki’s face. “Kitten, I’m sure your request helped, too.”

It’s obvious the Trickster doesn’t believe him. Loki turns to Wade. “You should go to Asgard. Consider their offer. But only do it if you want to.”

“You can come with him,” Frigga offers. “And you, Steve.” She notices Spider-Man for the first time. “Oh, hello.”

“Hi.”

Steve does the introductions. “We’re going to go into business together,” Wade tells her.

“We’re really not,” Spider-Man corrects.

Frigga asks, “Are you one of those ninjas Wade told me about?”

“No. Definitely not a ninja. Though I do have some ninja skills.”

“No you don’t,” Steve says.

“No I don’t,” Spider-Man admits. “But I could. And I will.”

“I do,” Wade says then makes weird noises as he strikes ninja poses.

Loki tries not to laugh. “Let us sleep on it. We’ll have Heimdall take us up if we decide to go.”

“Then I hope to see you all tomorrow.” She gives everyone a hug and a kiss, including Spider-Man. “You are welcome, too,” she tells him.

“Thank you, ma’am, but I have school and stuff.”

“Of course.”

“I’ll probably skip this trip, too,” Steve tells her. “I’m waiting for some information about a friend.”

“It will be our loss,” Frigga tells him sincerely. She opens the door to Yggdrasil and enters, disappearing from the room.

“Woah,” an impressed Spider-Man says.

Loki is focused on Wade. “What are you thinking?”

Wade shrugs. “Can we go to Asgard?”

“Of course. We’ll go in the morning.”

“Speaking of going,” Spider-Man says. “I have a curfew. It was nice meeting you, Wade.” He grunts out that last word as Deadpool suddenly hugs him. “Okay.”

“You’re the best, Spider-Man. I’ll always love you.” He kisses Spidey’s cheek and dramatically leaves the room. “Wait, which room is mine?” his voice calls.

Loki goes to help.

“So you didn’t take any pictures,” Steve notes.

“I was a little busy.”

“Well I’m not paying you. I’m sorry your camera went all freaky, but I’m not paying for a service that wasn’t performed.”

“Really?”

Steve smiles. “See. I can learn from Tony, too. How about we reschedule for a later date.”

“Sounds good.” Spider-Man goes to the roof, and swings to Gwen’s house. He needs to tell her everything that happened and then busy himself with a major make-out session. Finally he gets home, too sleepy to answer any questions. It was one hell of a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a hell of a week, but we do have a new chapter with more T’Challa for skydancer2000 (ff) and Sam for JayElem0 (ff).
> 
> Tony hiring Kurt to test security was suggested by FireChildSlytherin5 (ff).
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. Have a fantastic week! Until next time…


	145. To Restore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade decides whether to be stored or not. Steve gets a clue as to where Bucky might be
> 
> **Pairings:** Pepper  & Tony (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Teasing with Fingers; Vaginal Sex from Behind

Frigga greets Wade and Loki with a warm embrace. “I’m so happy to see you both. No Steve?”

“Afraid not.” Loki explains, “He is waiting on a translation concerning his friend.”

Frigga nods. “Heimdall told me you’ve requested his help to search for him.”

“Heimdall is one big dude,” Wade says. “All intimidating. I thought I was in a blacksploitation movie for a moment. I was waiting for the ‘70s soundtrack to start.”

Frigga smiles. “You must show me one of these movies sometime.” Standing between them, she takes each of their hands and walks them to the King. “I find Midgardian culture most interesting. They have such imaginations.”

Wade starts singing, “Imaaaaagination. Imaaaaaagination. A dream. Can be. A dream come true. With just a spark. From me and you.”

The grandmother stops and claps. “That’s wonderful. And so cheerful. You would never hear something like that from Asgardian musicians. All we have are drinking songs and war marches.” Her face falls slightly. “And funeral laments.”

“And lullabies,” Loki adds quietly.

“And lullabies,” she agrees, smiling warmly at her son.

“I can teach you some songs if you want, Grandmama,” Wade says.

“Oh, that would be lovely. And perhaps Kelda, too. She has a sweet voice.”

“The more the merrier. We can create an Asgardian choir and have you sing rock songs.”

Loki suggests they get through today first and then discuss a possible choir.

They get to Odin’s study just as Tyr finishes his report on troop readiness. The God of War stands when they enter the room, as does Kelda who is also there. “Loki,” Tyr greets. “We’ve missed you. You’re going to have to appoint a new God of Mischief if you don’t start deflating our commanders’ egos again.”

“Well don’t tell them I’m here today, and I’ll give them a once-over,” Loki tells him.

“I’ll be sure not to. Queen Frigga,” he bows. “And Jormungand.”

“Wade,” Wade, Frigga, and Loki say together. Frigga alone says, “He likes to be called his Midgardian name Wade.”

“Oh, I see,” Tyr says. “In that case, hello, Wade. And good luck.”

“Uh, thanks? Is that supposed to make me feel better? ‘Cause it’s actually making me more nervous.” Wade’s eyes narrow. “And what makes you think I’m agreeing to this? You want me to agree, don’t you. You know something.”

“Wade,” Loki interrupts. “Tyr is the God of War and has very little experience with magic. He has no clue what’s going to happen to you.”

Deadpool steps in front of Tyr, getting deep into his personal space without touching. “Is that true?”

“It is,” the usually imposing man replies. Tyr has dealt with many men. He is usually a pretty good judge of character. He is rarely surprised by what men do. But the kiss Wade gives him comes as a complete surprise.

Loki puts an arm around Tyr and walks him to the door. “Be glad the hood prevents him from using his tongue.”

“You’ll play Trickster later today?” the God of War has sense enough to ask.

“Ooh. Shiny,” Wade says, Distracted by Odin’s helmet.

Loki responds to Tyr. “Yes. I may even bring Wade. Should make things interesting.”

“To say the least,” he replies as he watches Frigga trying to prevent Wade from touching the golden helmet as Odin glares at them. Tyr shakes Loki’s hand and waves good-bye to the others.

Odin is smiling now that his helmet is no longer Wade’s focus. “I don’t think I’ve ever even seen Tyr’s wife kiss him.”

Wade lies on his side across the King’s desk. “So you think you’re going to cure me. Do I look like I need to be cured?”

“I don’t know,” Odin replies. “It’s not as though I can see any portion of your body.”

“Because my handsomeness would stun everyone. It is too powerful.”

Loki sits. “What are the risks to restoring Wade’s immortality?”

“I don’t know. It depends on what the Midgardians have done to him.”

Everyone looks at Wade expectantly. He looks at them and isn’t sure what they all want. After a prompt from Loki, he runs down a list of what they’ve done. “Well, there were the psychotropic drugs. LSD was probably my favorite. Then I found out I had cancer. So of course I joined the army. I figured if I was gonna die, then I could take some people with me. Then I got recruited for Team X.”

“Team X?” Frigga asks as Odin complains this isn’t the kind of information he needs.

“I’m getting to that, gramps. Geez. Hold your fucking horses.” Wade sits up on the table to talk to Frigga. He goes into an announcer’s voice. “Team X was an elite squad of mutants formed to do the dirty jobs no one else wanted or could do.”

Loki asks, “Is that where you met Logan?”

“Yeppers. He was all growly and unfriendly even then.”

“I wouldn’t call him unfriendly,” the Trickster says. “A little blunt perhaps.”

“Continue please,” Odin rumbles.

“Where was I? Oh yeah. Team X,” Wade says dramatically. “So I was on Team X and dying. And one day, the Canadian Government says, ‘Hey. Is it okay if we experimented on you, tried to save your life?’ And I told them to go right ahead.”

“What did they do?” Frigga asks.

“They gave me a mutant cocktail. A bit of this. A bit of that. For a while there I had a bunch of cool powers, although they took away my mouth, which was so rude. I got my mouth back obviously, but all of the powers except some of Wolverine’s faded away. Later, I escaped the government’s clutches and went to work for myself in the exciting world of contract killing.”

“And do you like being a mercenary?” Frigga wants her grandchildren to be happy.

“I do.” His eye catches the helmet again. There is an internal argument about whether he should take it.

“This mutant cocktail,” Odin asks, “what was in it?”

He shrugs. “I don’t know. It’s not like I made the thing.” When Loki asks how his mouth was sealed, Deadpool replies that it seemed to be done with a skin graft. “I had to slice my mouth open again.”

Frigga puts a gentle hand on his knee, which is still on the desk as he sits cross-legged. “Your father’s mouth was sealed for a time, too.”

“Yeah? Wow. That’s kind of an odd coincidence.” He looks at the young woman in the corner. “Who are you?”

“Kelda,” the former servant replies softly.

He narrows his eyes at her. “Aren’t you my crappy uncle’s keeper?”

“She used to be,” Loki confirms. “She’s been promoted to your crappy grandfather’s personal councilor.”

“Only while Thor is away,” Frigga corrects.

Odin turns to his wife. “That’s what you’re correcting?”

“Was there something else incorrect about it?”

“Oooh. The Dowager Countess has got nothing on Grandmama.”

“Who?” the Queen asks.

Loki explains, “Downton Abbey. It’s a television show. He’s complimenting you.” The information makes Frigga smile.

“So now what?” Wade asks the King. “You gonna do the whammy on me or what?”

“The whammy?”

“Magic,” Loki translates.

“Oh. I’d like the healers to look at you, see if they can determine if what the Midgardians did to you will interfere with returning you to your former state.”

“Is there a teepee involved? Or maybe speaking in tongues?”

“No. They will make you lie still so they can take some readings.”

“Boring. I’ve got a better idea.”

“Oh?”

Wade jumps off the desk, grabs the helmet, and runs out the door.

There is a moment of stunned silence that is broken only by Loki erupting with laughter. “Loki,” Frigga admonishes, trying not to smile, as Kelda is still too shocked to close her mouth.

Odin is sputtering. “That… He… What… How… He… Loki!”

“Yes, Odin?” the Trickster barely gets out between laughs.

“Get. My. Helmet. Back!”

“Yes, Odin.” Loki calmly gets up and leaves. He asks anyone he meets if they’ve seen a man in a tight red and black full-body suit wearing a helmet go by. Wade is hard to miss, and the Trickster easily finds him.

He is sitting on the throne, legs dangling over the armrest, head wearing the crown and resting against the back. 

Loki beckons a servant over from the hall. Then he sees Thrud. “Never mind,” he tells the servant. “Thrud. Shouldn’t you be in training?”

She gives him a kiss on the cheek. “No. I care for the horses every other afternoon. What are you doing here?”

“Wade. Do you have a moment? Your grandfather is in his office. Could you please tell him that Wade and I are in the Throne Room? Thank you.” Once Thrud has left to take the message, Loki walks to the throne where Wade still sits.

“I should have a scepter and one of those robe thingies.” He watches his father approach. “Do I need to vacate the premises now?”

“Goodness, no. I want to see Odin’s face when he sees you. Now what were you saying about a scepter and a robe?”

Wade tries to explain about the British royal family but just ends up repeating, “Hellooo!” and, “We are not amused.” He suddenly looks at his father. “Is Gramps gonna be super pissed?”

“He already is.”

“And you’re totally cool with him finding me here on his throne with his helmet?”

“Yes. Are you?”

Deadpool shrugs and looks around. “This place is huge.”

Loki sits on the steps. It feels strange being back here especially wearing human clothes. “We can go home if you’d prefer.”

“Home?”

“Yes,” he confirms. “Your cancer is held at bay. If you truly have some of Logan’s healing powers, you’ll probably have a longer life than most. You’re handsome and funny and there is no great reason for Odin to heal you.”

Wade takes off the helmet and runs his fingers over it. “’No great reason.’ Is that how you felt when you asked him to do it? Shit. I should have waited to take this until Odin was wearing it.”

Loki stands and takes the helmet from his son. He puts it on the hooded head. “You will never be king, Wade. Even if I were to take the throne of Jotunheim, there are two missing brothers ahead of you. And missing brothers have a habit of showing up when one is about to ascend a throne.”

“There’s a point to this, right? ‘Cause otherwise this is boring and sad.”

“My point is that your life is your own in a way mine never was. You don’t need to please anyone but yourself. If you don’t want to do this, then we won’t do this.”

“Really?”

“Re-“

“Get. Off. The throne!” Odin yells as he strides across the room.

Wade gets up. “Geez. You’d think it was made out of porcelain. Now I need to pee.” Odin plucks the helmet from his head as he passes. Frigga follows Wade, volunteering to show him where the nearest one is.

“Is everything alright, Wade?” his grandmother asks as they walk.

He shrugs. “Yeah. Why do you ask?”

“You seem overly subdued. Your grandfather will get over you taking the helmet.” They arrive at the bathroom, and Frigga waits outside for him. She worries for him. He reminds her of Loki in the way he uses mischief to deflect discussing his feelings.

The restroom door opens with a whoosh. “I decided to make my own crown,” Wade says as he walks out. He has toilet paper encircling his head with four points on the top. He takes Frigga’s hand. “Come on, Grandmama. Skip with me.” He skips back down the hall towards the throne room, his grandmother giggling and skipping beside him.

“Oh, Wade.”

XXX

“Well he is certainly your boy,” Odin tells Loki as they wait for Wade and the Queen to return. He is sitting on his throne in the way he believes a good and proper king should.

Loki sits on the steps to the right of him. “Yes I know. I assume you’re angry.”

“He stole my helmet. It is a symbol of my power,” the King reminds him, his voice tense.

“Perhaps you should protect it better.”

Odin is surprised by Loki response. “Is something wrong? Are you worried I won’t fix Wade now?”

Loki shakes his head. “I’m concerned about Wade. He doesn’t seem thrilled at the prospect, and I don’t want to push him into anything.”

“Something you should have considered before you caused a scene demanding that I do this.”

Green eyes glare at the king. “You owe him, Odin. If he doesn’t want this, then you damn well better find a way to pay him back.”

Odin bristles at the order. “Tread lightly, Loki.”

“Or what? You’ll take my children? You’ll banish me? Already done.” 

“I did those things for the good of Asgard.”

Loki has heard this what feels like a thousand times. “Yes yes yes. I know. It’s the same reason you took me.”

“It is why I took you but not why I kept you.”

“No? Then why?”

Odin’s face softens. “Because I found myself loving you. You were my son. You _are_ my son.”

Loki hears his mother giggle and stands as she and Wade enter the throne room once again. The toilet-paper crown makes him smile. “Prince Wade, would you like to return home? Or shall we have the healers test you.”

“It’s Prince Deadpool.”

He chuckles. “Fine. Prince Deadpool, what shall we do next?”

“You like my crown, Poppa?”

“I love your crown. Though the color clashes a bit with your outfit.” Loki waves a finger, and the toilet paper turns into a black metal. “Much better. So, what now?”

“Now I get poked and prodded I guess,” Wade replies. He gets pulled into the Queen’s embrace. 

Frigga finally lets him go. “May I see your face, Wade? Will you take your mask off for me?” When he does she gently caresses his cheek. “My handsome grandson.”

“I used to be. Now not so much.”

“Nonsense,” Loki says. “The healers are going to fawn all over you. Just watch.”

The King and Queen lead the way. The healers were expecting them and have a place all ready for Wade. He undresses though they do not need him to. Then he lies down as light washes over him.

xxx

Tony is bored. He doesn’t know why he’s in this meeting. He thinks Pepper may be punishing him for something. He can’t for the life of him think of a reason why, though. She is sitting next to him in her pink wool suit and grey shirt pretending to listen. He can tell she’s only pretending because her eyes lose focus every so often. Then she blinks rapidly, nods, and focuses her eyes once again on the speaker.

He leans over and whispers, “Why am I here?”

“They may have questions about the Humvee improvement project you decided to fund and on the contract with the Avengers.”

“Contract?”

“The one where Stark Enterprises supplies the Avengers?”

“Oh, right. That contract.”

“You didn’t make a contract did you,” she realizes, resignation in her voice. “I told the lawyers to draw one up. Didn’t you get it?”

“Maybe? Probably. Sometimes people give me things to sign. And I usually sign them. Although if I was signing on behalf of the Avengers, Steve may have done it.”

Sighing, Pepper moves her phone to beneath the table and texts her personal assistant to check the status of the contract. Two minutes later, she gets confirmation that Captain Rogers signed the contract after a couple of changes. She shows Tony the reply.

“Good ol’ Spangles.” Tony yawns, barely trying to cover it up. A few minutes later, he’s finally had it. “Hey, sorry to interrupt your very boring speech about whatever it is you were talking about. Actually, I’m not sorry, just trying to be polite. Anyway, could you maybe hurry it along? Some of us actually work.”

“Tony,” Pepper chastises quietly. She apologizes to the speaker and asks him to continue. Then she turns to Tony and gives him a dirty look.

He rolls his eyes and leans his head far back.

The speaker continues to drone on and on about marketing projections or some shit. Tony doesn’t care. He doesn’t have to care. That’s what he has Pepper for.

Pepper. Thinking of her makes him smile. Thinking of her in one of her dominatrix outfits makes him more than smile. He rests a hand on her knee. It’s still winter, so she’s wearing tights beneath her skirt. Tony is a little disappointed. But his disappointment doesn’t prevent his hand from sliding slowly up her leg.

She swats his hand away.

He tries again, making his touch lighter. When she widens her eyes at him, silently asking what he’s doing, he waggles his eyebrows at her and smiles. She scowls slightly but doesn’t take his hand away. On the contrary, after a moment she un-crosses her legs. 

His fingers move up her inner thigh.

Her legs widen. Her eyes become more focused, though she still isn’t really paying attention to the speaker.

He has to move the fabric of her skirt to continue his journey. Pepper sinks lower into her seat to help get the skirt up.

The tips of Tony’s fingers find her center, and he starts to stroke the material he finds there. He looks at her face for a reaction. She’s licking her lips before biting the bottom one slightly. Her breathing is deepening and becoming a bit irregular. Suddenly he feels her hand on his wrist. Her hand moves over his until she gets to his fingers. These she presses harder against her.

She’s wet. She could feel herself getting wet as soon as he began stroking her inner thigh. And then he really started to tease her with the light touch to her labia. She wants him. She wants his fingers inside her.

“Ms. Potts? Ms. Potts?”

“Hmm?” she asks when she realizes they’re talking to her. “I’m sorry, could you repeat that?”

“We were just saying that Marketing’s budget continues to decrease as a total while R&D’s continues to increase.”

“That’s correct,” she replies.

“And you think that’s wise?”

Tony’s hand stops as she sits up. “Jerry,” she starts patiently. “We are an innovation company. If our products are good enough, we shouldn’t have to do much marketing. Isn’t that right, Mr. Stark?” She turns to him.

He smiles. “That’s right, Ms. Potts. And generally they are phenomenal. Take the new armor we’re creating for Humvees. We’re showing that to the Army next week. And once they see how much it can protect our guys, they’ll be throwing money at us.”

As a reward, Pepper grabs Tony’s crotch and starts massaging it. She continues, “Also, your budget as a percentage is only 5% percentage points less than it would be at Oscorp. And our revenue is bigger, which means our budget is bigger. But if you’d rather work for Harry Osborne, go right ahead.” 

Tony loves it when Pepper gets all powerful like that. Coupled with the hand on his crotch, he is getting hard very quickly.

“Was there anything else?” she asks Jerry. He shakes his head. She nods at him. “Good. Then I think we’ve all been here long enough. I know I have. Tony, would you stay behind? I’d like to talk about the Avengers contract.”

“Of course, Ms. Potts.” It takes far too long for the room to clear. “Out out out,” he says. “Come on, people. Surely you have stuff to do.”

“Don’t pay attention to him,” Pepper says, though she really wants them gone, too. She stands and helps to escort them out. She closes the door behind them. Tony presses against her back, pinning her to the door. His erection presses against her ass.

“I want you,” he growls.

She lifts her pink skirt and hurriedly pulls down her tights and panties, impatience making her movements sloppy. She moans as he enters into her. “Hard. I want it hard.” As his thrusts push her against the door again and again, she says, “I can’t believe I’m doing this. I’m CEO. I shouldn’t be letting you do this.”

Tony grunts, “I’m pretty sure…you ordered me…to do this. Fuck. You feel good.”

“Oh, Tony. Harder.” Her eyes are closed. She says a prayer of gratitude that all of the clear glass is up high, and no one passing by can see them. They might, however, be able to hear them. “Mmm,” she tries to muffle her moan.

“You’re so hot. Especially when you get all CEO on people.”

“Stop talking and go harder.”

It takes a lot of effort to stop talking, and he doesn’t exactly succeed. “So hot.”

She opens her eyes. “What did I say?”

“No talking. More fucking.”

“Not exactly but close enough.” She contracts her pelvic muscles.

“Fuuuck. Fuck. Fuck. Pepper.”

She whispers, “Give it to me. Give me your babies.”

“All for you,” he grunts.

“Yes. Yes.” She feels him ejaculate into her. “Yes,” she moans as she feels the faintest flutter of an orgasm.

“I love you,” Tony tells her.

Pepper smiles at that. “I love you, too.”

He steps back, sliding out of her. “Love your suit by the way,” he says as he tucks his cock back into his trousers.

“Thank you.” She pulls up her panties and tights then lowers her skirt. She smooths out the material with the palms of her hands. “Do I look like I just had sex in a conference room?”

“Only the sex hair gives it away.”

She takes the hairclip out and lets it fall loose. “Better?”

He moves a lock of hair behind her ear. “Perfect. But next time, no tights. I want to finger fuck you under the table during the next meeting.”

“I can’t get pregnant that way,” she points out.

“And your point is?”

Pepper nods with a small smile. She’s been trying to not make their sex feel like work. So far, she has been more successful than not. But sometimes she needs reminding like now. “My point is that doing that during a meeting is a bit public.”

“Which makes it amazing. Come on, Pep. I know you weren’t listening to that Marketing guy. Hell, you were falling asleep until I started on you.”

“That doesn’t make it right. And if someone had caught us…” She shakes her head.

“Then you could either blame me or play the ‘I’m your boss’ card.”

Pepper kisses him. She pulls away smiling and patting his chest. “No.” She grabs her stuff and walks out the door before he can respond.

xxx

Lying naked in the comfortable examination bed, Wade says, “Hey, Poppa, guess what?”

“What?” Loki replies.

“I’m being experimented on by aliens!”

Loki raises an eyebrow. “Yes you are. And?”

“And that’s funny. It’s funny because people who – aw, never mind. Spider-Man would find it funny.”

“Yes, well I’m not Spider-Man.”

“Tony would, too.”

“This is some pop culture reference thing isn’t it.”

“It’s like I’m in an episode of The X-Files. Quick, we need a cigarette-smoking man.”

“The X-Files.” Loki makes a mental note to put it on his and Steve’s To-See list.

Frigga asks, “Are you comfortable, Wade?”

“Yes, Grandmama. I feel all tingly, though. The good kind of tingly.” He looks down. “I’m surprised I don’t have a hard on.”

The healers look at the hologram of Wade’s body layer by layer and at the results of the various tests they are performing. So far nothing looks too concerning. His body is ravaged by cancer but seems to be held in a state of equilibrium by his healing factor. One of them takes a dagger and slices his arm.

“Ow! Hey! A little warning would be good.”

They watch the monitors and see the skin stitch back together. “Interesting.”

Frigga furrows her brow. “Should not his healing be enough to cure the cancer?”

The one in charge points to one of the holograms. “See here? The cancer is just as aggressive as the healing.”

“How is that possible?” Frigga asks.

Loki thinks he understands. “Cancer is essentially cells that grow and divide at an exceedingly rapid pace. It’s possible whatever increased his healing also increased the rate his cancer spread. Will this be a problem?”

“It shouldn’t be,” the lead healer assures him. “Odin’s magic should re-set his system to how it was before he became mortal.” She turns the machines off. “You may get up now.”

Wade gets out of the bed and starts to dress. “That was anticlimactic. I thought there’d be probes and needles.”

“We’re a little more advanced than that,” Frigga tells him.

“Not that I don’t love my katanas, but you still fight with swords and axes.”

The Queen shrugs. “Tyr believes some of your Midgardian weapons take the honor out of war. I believe they make killing too easy. If you take someone’s life, you should have to look into their eyes first. After all, that is someone’s child, someone’s parent.”

Loki shakes his head. “That’s your grandmother. Believes killing should be messy.”

“I agree,” Wade says. “It’s always more fun where there’s blood and guts everywhere.” He puts on his hood and new crown. “Ready.”

They escort the healer to the King to give her report. “And you see no problem?” he asks. She verifies that she does not. “Thank you.” The King waits until the healer has left his study. He looks at Wade for a long moment before finally asking, “Your father wishes the decision to be yours. So tell us, Wade, do you wish to become Jormungand once again?”

“Did you have to put it like that?” Loki asks. “Wade, would you like your immortality returned?”

“I’m pretty much immortal already,” he replies.

His father and grandparents look at each other. “So that’s a no?” Loki asks.

The door opens. Angrboda stands in the doorway. “You planned on healing my son and didn’t tell me?”

“Mumsy!” Wade smiles at his mother. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to get my son back. Have they returned you to your glory yet?”

“What, like I’m not glorious now?” Deadpool strikes a muscleman pose as Hel walks in and mouths a sorry.

Loki nods at Helena before turning to Angrboda. “He’s deciding if he wants to be whatever we are again.”

“Jotun,” the mother says proudly. “I of the Iron Woods of Jamvidur and you of the Blue Ice of Thrymheim. We are Jotun.” She smiles and wraps an arm around Hel. “Our children are Jotun.”

“Not fully,” Loki tells her. “There’s a reason I’m so short.”

“Oh?” 

Everyone looks at the Trickster, waiting for an explanation.

“So I’m a quarter something?” Wade asks. “It’s Native American right?”

“Asgardian, I bet,” Helena says, loving the idea of it. “Laufey probably had a torrid affair with a beautiful Asgardian girl.”

“Doubtful on both counts, but you never know,” Loki replies. “And you need to stop reading Earth romance stories,” he tells his daughter.

Odin wants clarification, “You believe you are not full Jotun.”

“It is only a hypothesis,” he tells them. “But it makes the most sense. Regardless, we are here for Wade.” He turns to his son. “You don’t need to decide now. If you’d like some time to think about it…”

“Can I talk to Hel first?”

Loki looks at his daughter as she replies, “Me? What for?”

“You’re what I would be. Kinda. Just not as handsome.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Frigga puts an arm around them both. “You can use my parlor,” she says as she leads them there. “We’ll be back in Odin’s study when you’re ready.” She kisses them both then leaves.

Helena and Wade stand in awkward silence.

“So,” Helena says.

“So,” Wade replies.

“You wanted to talk?”

“I met Spider-Man.”

“You did?” She’s a little surprised no one told her about that. “How was it?”

“He was dreamy.”

She smiles. “Yeah he is.”

“We had dinner with Poppa and Step-Pop.”

“That’s cool.”

Wade sits down. Helena does the same. There’s a bit more silence. “Do you like being Jotun?” he asks her.

“It has its perks. Though if I had to choose between that and having Da’s magic, I think I’d rather have the magic.”

“Yeah?” He thinks about that. “I didn’t get much of his magic, though.”

“Could be because you’re mortal. Kind of mortal. It might be more if Odin reverses his spell.”

“What if it changes me? I’m awesome. It might make me less awesome.”

She shrugs in response.

“What was it like having Poppa around?”

She thinks about it. “He wasn’t around that much, to be honest. But when he was, he tried. He was fully there. But the older I got, the angrier I got. We lost years we didn’t have to because of my stubbornness.”

“At least you got ‘im.” He takes a breath. “I’m not giving up the costume. And I’m not giving up Earth or the mercenary business or any part of my life.”

“Da wouldn’t ask you to. Odin might, though. But Grandmother will set him straight.”

“And Mumsy?”

“Might try to start running your life. Just threaten hers, and you’ll be fine.”

Wade nods at that. “I like to threaten. I like to carry out the threats more.”

“If I were you, I’d do it.” Helena shrugs. “It’s not like you have a normal life anyway. And this way you may get more of Da’s magic. And at least you might have a chance to get a date.”

“I get plenty of dates, thank you. I don’t need any help in that department.”

“I don’t mean the kind you buy,” Helena retorts playfully.

“That’s it. Tickle fight!” Wade leaps onto his sister and starts tickling her mercilessly.

“Wade!” she cries in a fit of laughter. “Stop! Please!” She tries to tickle back. “Wade!” She finally finds a ticklish spot and attacks.

Ten minutes later, breathless and crying from laughter, they finally stop. “We should probably go back,” Helena says.

“Think they’ve killed Mumsy yet?”

“Nah. ‘Boda can hold her own.” She sits up. “Come on, brother. Oh Yggdrasil, I sound like uncle Thor.”

Wade gets up. “If it’s any consolation, you look nothing like him.” He picks up his new crown from the floor and puts it back on.

She laughs. “It is.”

They walk arm-in-arm back to Odin’s study where they find Angrboda looking unhappy as the Queen smiles a sweetly smug smile that matches Loki’s. Kelda is watchinig from her corner The King is busy reading papers. He looks up when they come in. “Well? Have you decided?”

Wade claps his hands. “Let’s do this.”

Loki stands. “Are you sure?”

“Yep.”

Angrboda smiles in triumph while Frigga looks a little worried. Odin stands. “Let’s go then.”

“Where?” Loki asks.

“Throne Room I think. We’ll have plenty of room.”

“Perhaps we should do it closer to the healers,” Frigga suggests.

“Nah,” Wade says. He lowers his voice. “I like to live dangerously.” Frigga takes his arm and leads him to the Throne Room.

Loki takes Helena’s arm and follows.

Odin and Angrboda glare at each other. The King beckons ‘Boda forward. He does not want the giantess behind him.

They stand in the middle of the Throne Room. Odin raises Gungnir and proclaims, “I, Odin Borson, All-Father, King of Asgardia, Vafud, Sigfodr, return the rightful heritage to Jormungand Lokison.”

There is a crash of thunder as a lightning bolt hits Gungnir and jumps to Wade. It’s not the first time he has been electrocuted. This time feels different though. It’s making him feel stronger. And then it’s over.

He looks around. “Did it work?”

“I’m not sure,” Loki replies.

“Of course it worked,” Odin says.

Loki rolls his eyes. “Do you feel different?” When Wade shrugs, he suggests, “Perhaps you should remove your hood.”

Wade pulls it and his crown off. He blinks. “Well?”

His father smiles softly. Plucking the black metal crown from Wade’s hand, he changes it into a mirror. “Take a look.”

It’s him. It’s him before the surgery and the cancer and everything. Only he’s different, older. Also, he has red splotches on his skin. It looks almost like tattoos rather than the cancerous sores they had been.

“My handsome boy.” Loki smiles at him. “How do you feel?”

“Good. I feel good.” He smiles back. “Where’s that old guy. I wanna give him another kiss.”

Helena asks, “Do you feel any magic?”

Wade hands the mirror back to his father. He removes his glove and lifts up his sleeve. His skin has the same reddish splotchy coloring as his face. He concentrates on his arm, and his skin clears up almost immediately. “Wow. That was kind of easy.”

“Magic is easier here,” Helena tells him.

“Huh.” Slowly the red splotches begin appearing again.

Loki places the crown back on his son’s head.

“No no no. Hood first then crown.”

Angrboda frowns. “You aren’t still wearing that dreadful mask are you?”

“If it’s good enough for Spidey, it’s good enough for me.”

“It’s part of his persona,” Loki explains. “And it strikes fear in the hearts of his enemies and his victims. I think it’s good that he’s keeping it.”

“Do you think Wade’ll be able to walk Yggdrasil?” Helena asks.

“I don’t know, Pet. Perhaps. Everyone is different.”

Wade has to ask, “Is Yggdrasil a dog? I’m not getting suckered into walking any dogs. Last time that happened, a Chihuahua almost chewed my leg off.”

“Did you kill it?” ‘Boda asks.

“No,” he replies, repulsed at the thought. “I’m not a monster. Geez.”

“Yggdrasil is not a dog,” Loki assures him. “It’s the tree whose roots connect the nine realms. A few of us can travel the roots.”

Wade makes a face. “That doesn’t sound fun. Are there tricycles at least? Or maybe scooters? Or, ooh, one of those Segway things. That would be fun.”

Loki smiles, glad that his son’s personality seems to be intact. “Children, how would you like to help me cause some mischief?”

They look at each other then back at him before both nodding. 

“Excellent.”

King Odin reminds him, “For the good of Asgard.”

“Really, Odin,” Frigga says, her voice full of disappointment.

Loki tells Wade, “Show your grandfather how much you love him.”

Wade lifts the front of his mask and sticks his tongue out at the King. Then he gives Frigga a kiss on the cheek. “Grandmama.” He turns to his mother and licks up her cheek. “Mumsy.” He swats her ass. “Thanks for coming. Buh-bye.” He puts the mask down over his head.

A proud smile on his face, Loki leads his children to the practice grounds where they wreak havoc on the commanders, including Tyr. It’s a day many of the warriors will tell their children and grandchildren about. The three platoon leaders chasing the chicken alone makes it memorable. But then there are the horses turning into goats and the mud becoming milk. Not to mention Tyr yelling at them while birds keep landing on his head until he starts cursing at the birds instead of the men.

xxx

Steve is playing with Oliver when he gets a call from Illyana. “I’ve sent you email with the translations,” she tells him. “We found the names of three bases –“

“Hold on. Hold on. Let me get it.” Steve grabs his tablet and pulls up the email. He reads through as Oliver paws his arm. “Okay. You were saying?”

“We found the names of three bases that are equipped to hold Winter Soldier - Polunochnoye Solntse, Kholodnyy Son, and Zima Volk. They are highlighted in red. The names give no clue as to where they actually are.”

“I’ll see if Natasha has heard of them.” He pulls away Oliver, who is climbing up his shirt. 

“Why is she not helping with the translations?” It’s something Illyana keeps wondering about.

“It’s…complicated. I’d rather not involve her if possible.”

It wasn’t the answer she expected. She thought it was because Black Widow was too important to spend her time translating files. His answer was far more interesting. Illyana realizes, “She knew him.”

He avoids the observation. “Look through the electronic files and see if those bases are listed anywhere.” He shakes his head at Oliver and tries to distract him with a feather toy.

“And you will remember to pick up Piotr and me when you go to take the base, yes?” She doesn’t want him to forget.

“I will,” he chuckles, wondering if he had ever been that eager. “Thanks for your help, Illyana. And please thank your brother for me. I’ll let you know if I have any questions.”

“And when we leave for Russia.”

“Yes. Don’t worry. You’re coming to Russia with us. We need someone who actually speaks the language.”

“Good. Until then, Captain.”

“Until then, Illyana. Good-bye.” He ends the call and holds Oliver in his outstretched hands. “Bad kitty. Daddy was on a call.”

Oliver meows.

Steve smiles. “I can’t stay mad at you.” He boops Oliver’s nose with his own before setting him down. He looks through the translation and finds the three highlighted names. He takes a breath and calls Natasha.

“Steve. This is a surprise. Everything okay?”

“Yeah. Everything’s fine.” He explains what he’s just learned and asks if she has heard of the three bases.

She laughs when he tries to pronounce them. “I’m not even sure what you’re saying. How about you text me the names.”

“Okay. Hold on. It may take me a while to type these.” It does take him a while, but he finally manages it.

“Kholodnyy Son. It’s near the southern part of the Ural Mountains about 200 miles north of Orsk.”

He’s surprised she remembers it’s location so quickly. “How…?”

“It’s where they sent some of us for special treatment.”

Steve doesn’t ask. He lets the silence lengthen, knowing she’ll talk about it if she wants to. But she also remains silent. “Thanks, Nat.”

“Are you gonna liberate it?”

“That’s the plan.”

“I’d be surprised if he were still there,” she tells him.

“If he isn’t, hopefully there will be information about the other two.”

“Just be careful.”

“You worried about me, Tasha? You know I’m always careful.”

“I’m just glad Loki will be there to watch your ass.”

Steve smiles at that. They talk a bit more before he ends the call. Then he starts researching everything he can on the area Natasha gave him. Part of him doubts Bucky will be there, but he prays his doubts are wrong. “Hang on, Buck. I’m comin’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Deadpool this time. Hope you didn’t mind. I thought it was time he was restored to his Jotun self.
> 
> The Pepperony explicit section was for yassoda (ao3). Having them do it in a semi-public place was suggested by skydancer2000 (ff).
> 
> Wade swiping Odin’s helmet was also suggested by skydancer2000, whose observations also prompted the Wade and Helena bonding time.
> 
> Getting Wade’s consent to restore his Jotun-ness was requested by squeezilla (tumblr). That helped to bring out some fatherly feelings and some bonding time between Loki, Wade, and Helena for Atreqhukea (ao3).
> 
> And finally actually having Odin heal Wade was requested by several people including thephoenixandthedragon4ever (ff).
> 
> That’s it. Hope all is well with you. Until next time…


	146. To Invade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stark Tower gets 3 intruders. A secret Russian base gets 5.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Logan & Bruce, Tony & Pepper, Clint & Natasha  
>  **Explicit Content:** Grinding, Anal Sex

Loki returns to Stark Tower to find Steve lying on the couch reading through the translated files, Oliver sleeping up against his neck. The super soldier hadn’t planned on reading his own file, but curiosity got the better of him. He was pleased to learn of the havoc his return from the ice had created. Apparently, there were several attempts at killing him after he had been found but was still frozen. He has Phil Coulson and Nick Fury to thank for keeping him safe. So engrossed is he that he doesn’t notice his lover and only looks up when he hears Loki clearing his throat. “Hey, Kitten. How’d it go?”

“Well. It went well. What has you so engrossed?”

“The translated hardcopy files.” He sits up, an action Oliver is not happy about. The kitten climbs up onto the back cushion and curls into a ball to continue his nap. Steve hands the tablet to Loki and pulls him onto his lap.

Green eyes scan some of the text. “So they tried to kill you. I’m not surprised they didn’t succeed. And Fury purposely made things inconsistent in the room they created for you?”

“I always wondered about that. There were so many things that just weren’t right. I thought it was sloppiness but couldn’t believe S.H.I.E.L.D. would really be that sloppy.” He lets go of the memory to ask, “So what happened with Wade? Did Odin do his magic after all?”

“He did.” Loki moves to straddle Steve as he starts retelling the day’s events. 

Steve laughs when he hears about Wade stealing Odin’s helmet and again when he’s told about the various pranks they pull on the commanders. He runs a hand through Loki’s hair. “My beautiful, playful, mischievous Kitten.” He pulls Loki into a kiss then another and another. Soon he is expertly parting the lips so that his tongue can slide against his lover’s.

Loki is only too happy to receive it. And as the kisses grow even more heated, he slowly moves his body back and forth, causing friction between their cocks.

Steve pulls away long enough to ask, “Wade isn’t coming back tonight?”

He shakes his head. “Staying with Helena. They’re bonding over me, how poor of a father I was.”

“You’re a great father,” Steve tells him.

“I was absent. I’m not going to be absent with ours,” he promises before pressing his lips to his lover’s. He continues to move up and back, up and back. His need begins to press tightly against his trousers. “Where are the others?”

“Clint is at Natasha’s. Bruce and Logan are having dinner at Tony and Pepper’s. We have the place to ourselves.” He pulls Loki into another kiss. Soon they are tugging at each other’s clothes. The shirts come off first, and hands explore each other’s chests and necks and backs.

Anxious hands fumble with belts and buttons. Cocks are freed and pressed against each other.

“I love you.”

“I love you back.”

“Intruder alert.”

Steve and Loki both look up to see Dr. Stephen Strange standing on the other side of the couch, his red cape with its high collar very distinguishable. “This is awkward,” the visitor says when his eyes have taken in the scene.

“You _are_ supposed to stop him, gentlemen,” JARVIS reminds them.

Loki is the first to act, angry at the interruption. He sends a rush of magic to knock over the Master of Mystics.

Dr. Strange crosses his forearms in front of him to deflect the magic. That leaves him vulnerable to Steve flipping over the back of the couch and kicking him in the chest. He stumbles back. Oliver is unimpressed.

Steve tucks his cock back into his jeans, much more difficult than it should be because of his erection.

“By the Vishanti,” Dr. Strange begins.

“Vishanti?” Loki interrupts and laughs. “I forgot how quaint you were.”

“What do you want, Doctor?” Captain America demands.

“I came bearing gifts, Captain.” He holds up a small cube. Extending a hand towards the Captain, he recites, “The Shackles of Sheol!”

Magenta smoke begins to wrap around Steve and hardens into a binding. At least it does until green smoke comes and makes it disappear. “The pungent farts of Avengers,” Loki says, teasing.

“Give up, Doctor. Whatever game you’re playing, you can’t win.” Steve says as he grabs some coasters from the end table.

“I am playing Stark’s game. The Vapors of Val- Ow!” The coaster that hit his forehead falls to the ground. When Dr. Strange tries to talk again, he finds no sound comes out of his mouth. He glares at Loki.

“The bad thing about needing to speak your spells is that you must speak your spells,” Loki points out.

Suddenly the large jewel on the clasp of Dr. Strange’s cloak opens to reveal an eye.

Loki stares in surprise. “The Eye of Agamotto?”

“The same,” the Master of the Mystic Arts replies. “The Vapors of Val- Ow!”

Cap smiles as he holds a third coaster at the ready. “I can do this all day.”

Suddenly Loki is behind Dr. Strange and holding a dagger against his throat. “Just admit you’ve failed in your task.”

“Not yet.” He elbows Loki in the gut and quickly says, “Vapors of Valtorr.”

A fog begins to rise as Tony, Bruce, and Logan appear from the stairwell. JARVIS’ safety and security protocols suck the fog out of the room and out into the atmosphere.

The sorcerer throws the cube at Steve and disappears.

“Intruder alert in the server room.”

Loki immediately disappears.

“What the hell is this?” Cap asks as he holds up the cube.

Tony plucks it out of his hand. “It’s meant to represent a bomb.”

Loki reappears, holding a briefcase. “Is this important? Dr. Strange was trying to take it.”

“Where is he now?” Tony asks.

He shrugs. “Back in his Sanctum Sanctorum no doubt. Are you going to tell us what this is about?”

“Security,” the billionaire replies. “We’ll review the footage tomorrow. Good work, you two.” Their shirtlessness and the bulges in their pants finally registers. “Did we interrupt something?”

“No. _He_ interrupted something.” Loki shoves the briefcase at Tony. He scoops up Oliver, takes Steve’s hand, and heads to the bedroom. He lays the kitten in the little bed before returning to his lover. “Now where were we?”

Steve pulls him into a passionate kiss of tongues and teeth. Their bodies crash against each other in an attempt to get closer. They just can’t seem to get close enough. Their hands fumble again with unfastening their trousers. He pushes Loki onto the bed and pulls the material off of him.

“Did I tell you how gorgeous you looked when you did the flip over the couch?”

“Oh, you liked that huh?” Steve’s own trousers drop to the floor.

“I did.” He licks his lips as he scoots back towards the headboard. He watches as Steve gets on the bed and crawls towards him. “And the thing with the coasters? Very clever.”

“I felt kind of bad not letting him finish.” He hovers above Loki and slowly lowers himself.

“Will you let _me_ finish?”

He smiles. “Maybe.” He gives Loki a slow kiss that ends with him sucking on Loki’s bottom lip.

Loki scratches his nails down Steve’s chest. He’s rewarded with a deeper kiss. He lifts his pelvis up to make contact.

Steve grinds down hard.

He moans. “I should be upset. You lied to me about not being interrupted.”

That makes Steve chuckle. “Right. Like I knew Dr. Strange was going to choose that moment to attack. Believe me, I would not have let things get as far as they did if I had known.”

“No. I suppose not.”

Steve sits up and looks down at his lover. “So the tricks, they were sanctioned by Tyr. Right?”

“Yes,” Loki replies, unsure where this is going.

“So I can’t rightly punish you for that.”

“Reward me instead.”

Steve smiles. “I guess I could do that.” He grinds down against Loki again. “Maybe I’ll give you a special reward.”

“Special?”

He gets the lube and pours it onto Loki’s cock, stroking it until it’s completely hard. He covers his hand next then starts to finger his own ass. He watches as Loki’s eyes take in the sight hungrily. He sticks a second finger in, moving them in and out of himself.

Loki bites his lip as he watches. “Is that for me?”

“What do you think?” Steve asks as he adds a third finger. His brow furrows in concentration.

“Hurry, Darling.”

His gaze burrows into Loki as he pulls his fingers out. “Impatient?”

“Only for you. And especially when you look at me like that.”

Steve plants a row of kisses along his collarbone before moving up the center of his neck. He pulls away just before getting to the lips. Sitting up, he lines Loki’s cock against his anus. His heart picks up speed at the contact. All he needs to do is sit, and Loki will fill him beautifully.

Loki puts his hands on Steve’s hips to coax him down. It doesn’t work. Steve remains hovering there, the touch teasing the man below him. Loki lifts his hips to try to slide in, but Steve rises higher. He places his palms on the god’s chest to hold him down and keep himself steady.

“Hips down, Kitten,” he orders.

The pelvis slowly drops to the bed.

“Good boy.” Steve lowers himself down again. He pauses as soon as he feels the cock against his skin. Then he continues to sit, licking his lips as Loki begins to fill him. “Umf, you feel so good.”

“So do you.” His voice is low, husky. His hands stroke Steve’s arms as he concentrates on controlling his breath.

After what seems like ages, Steve sits flush against Loki. He wriggles around a little with a cheeky grin on his face. “I kind of like it here. Maybe I’ll just stay like this for a while.”

“You’re cruel,” Loki tells him.

“Am I?” He wriggles again. “I just love how you fill me, Kitten.”

“Perhaps you should let me fill you more often.”

“Then it wouldn’t be special,” Steve responds as he starts to move. It’s slow at first, controlled. There is a deliberateness to the thrusts as he finds a rhythm. He takes one of Loki’s hands and puts it on his cock. “You know what to do.”

“Do I?” Loki asks, the innocent look on his face letting Steve know he’s lying.

He stops moving. “I don’t know. Do you?”

They enter into a standoff, both men refusing to move until the other does. They stare into each other’s eyes as their need grows. It’s getting more and more difficult for both men to remain still. Then Loki runs his thumb over the tip of Steve’s cock. It’s enough of a victory for Steve to smile and begin moving again. “That’s it, Kitten. Just like that.”

“How about like this?” Loki asks as he tugs and twists his hand. He’s massaging it more forcefully, his strokes as deliberate as Steve’s thrusts.

Steve sits up then leans back, using Loki’s legs as leverage. “Loki. Kitten.”

“Harder,” the god requests.

He tries to get Loki as deep inside him as possible. And then he feels his lover’s cock slide over his prostate. He tenses with pleasure then starts to move quicker as pre-come dribbles over his lover’s hand. “Oh God. So good. Oh God yes.”

Watching Steve getting lost in pleasure is almost as good as the sensation around his cock. Almost. Taken together, it’s almost too much for Loki to take.

“Almost there, Kitten?”

He nods and chokes out a, “Yes.”

“Good. You’re going to come on three. Got it? On three.” Steve thrusts hard with each count. “One. Two. Three!”

“Steve.” Loki thrusts up into his lover as he ejaculates. “Fuck. Steve. Yes.”

A spurt of semen erupts from Steve’s cock and covers Loki’s stomach and chest. It happens again and again as the artist’s eyes close in ecstasy.

Loki takes a finger and runs it through the fresh ejaculate before placing it on Steve’s lips. The finger is allowed entrance into the sensual mouth and sucked. The sight is almost enough to get the god hard again.

Steve gets up, feeling suddenly empty as his lover’s deflated cock slides out. He lies down next to Loki and kisses his shoulder.

Wrapping an arm around the Captain, Loki says, “I’m rather surprised Dr. Strange was so easily stopped. I expected it to be more difficult.”

“Really? That’s your pillow talk tonight?

“Sorry, Darling. You were magnificent.”

“Nope. Too late,” Steve says. “Dr. Strange’s power is strongest on the astral plane. He’s not so powerful in the physical world.”

“Seems odd for Tony to hire him to test security then.”

Steve shrugs. “I think he wanted to see if the tower was secure against magic.”

“Then he should have hired me,” Loki says, feeling a bit perturbed that he didn’t.

The Captain offers a few explanations, one being that Loki lives here and knows all of the weaknesses.

“Another reason for him to have used me.”

“Kitten, I’d rather not have Tony find ways to neutralize you. Speaking of, how much of the antidote do you have left?”

“Enough. And Tony can make me more if necessary. There’s no need to worry.”

“But I do worry, Kitten. I still remember you on Doom’s table just lying there helpless. Can Tony maybe create a vaccine so you don’t have to carry around the antidote all the time?”

Loki shrugs. “Perhaps. He’s very busy at the moment though.”

“Bruce then. Please. Before we attack the secret Russian base.”

The god can see the worry in the blue eyes. They haunt him enough to give in. “Fine. I’ll ask him about it tomorrow.” That earns him a kiss. “Are you worried? About finding Bucky?”

“A little, yeah. I hope he’ll remember, but something tells me he probably won’t, at least not at first. It’s going to be tricky.”

Loki makes a mental note of the concern. He hopes it’s nothing, but in case it is, he silently vows to use his magic to help however possible.

xxx

Wade loves riding the Pegasus. It makes him feel like She-Ra. “If only she was a unicorn and had rainbow wings, she’d be perfect. Can we put a horn on her?” he asks his sister.

“I can try,” Hel says. “I’ve only transformed clothes and simple things like that.” She concentrates. A small lump appears in the forehead then goes away.

“It was a good try,” he tells her.

“I’ll never be as good as Da.”

“Well you got more than I did,” Wade reminds her. “Ooh. Let’s paint her wings into rainbows.”

Helena laughs. “I don’t think Thrud would appreciate that.”

“Thrud. Thud. Mud. HUD. Who names their kid Thrud?”

“Thor and Sif,” Hel answers.

“So Poppa had,” he counts quickly, “five kids, and Uncle Thor only had one? Either Poppa has some potent semen, or Thor and Sif didn’t do the nasty much.”

“First of all, eww. Second of all, there are ways to prevent pregnancy. Duh. And Sif was, is a warrior.” She climbs aboard the Pegasus. “Come on. We need to get you back to Midgard before ‘Boda realizes we’re gone.”

“I like when she turns red.”

Helena laughs. “You got that from Da, too. He’s the only other one I’ve seen who could make her turn that color. Although Grandmother has come close.”

“Grandmama is kinda awesome.” He climbs onto the Pegasus behind his sister, pulling at the leg of his uniform to make more room in the crotch. He adjusts his hood. Then he raises his arm and shouts, “Tally-ho!”

The horse takes off and flies them to Midgard. It is an uneventful trip except for almost hitting that one plane. But they agree not to tell anyone about that. After all, it missed them by a whole foot.

“That. Was. Awesome! I want a Pegasus,” Wade declares.

“Tell Da.”

They head into the building and go to the Avenger’s floor where Steve and Loki are looking at a Russian map. There’s also a hand-drawn map and a computer being used to search the S.H.I.E.L.D. database. Clint and Natasha are on the couch, each holding a game controller in their hands and shooting at zombies on the screen.

“Well, well, well,” Clint says, pausing the game he and Natasha are playing. “If it isn’t the Jotun siblings. So are you super strong now?”

“Yep.” Wade raises his arm and makes a muscle.

Coming out of the hug he’s just given Helena, Steve notes, “Loki said the transformation seemed to have cured your cancer.”

Wade removes his hood. The red splotches are still there but seem a little fainter then yesterday. His light brown hair is sticking up all over the place.

“Wow,” Natasha says. “You look kinda hot.”

“Duh.”

“Not really duh, no,” she tells him. “So how do you feel?”

“Good. Weird. Strong. Kinda short. Is Wolverine here? He’d make me feel tall again.”

“Natasha is short,” Helena offers.

He smiles. “Oh yeah.”

“I am not standing,” the former spy tells him.

“Please? Pleeeeeaaaase? Pretty please?”

“No.”

“You’re no fun.”

The elevator dings before the doors open. “Wade?”

Wade turns and smiles broadly. “Wolverine! I knew I could count on you. Come ‘ere, buddy.” He holds out his arms wide.

Logan just stands and stares at him. “Jesus, you look almost exactly like I remember you.”

He sighs then turns slightly. “Bruce! Come ‘ere, buddy.”

Bruce looks over at Loki, who gives a slight nod. Wade catches this and decides he doesn’t want a pity hug from the scientist. He drops his hands.

Clint gets up and hugs Wade. He feels the gloved hand move. “If you put your hand on my ass, I put an arrow through your skull.”

“You say the sweetest things,” Wade tells him. His hand returns to Clint’s back.

“Sometimes,” Natasha admits.

When the hug ends, Wade walks over to Wolverine and squeezes his ass. “You missed out, Wolvie.”

Bruce pretends to cough to hide his laughter. He knows it’s the right decision when Logan glares at him. He clears his throat, ignoring Logan as he says, “We came down to see if anyone wanted lunch.”

Natasha, Clint, and Steve all raise a hand. Loki nods then looks at his children. “I have to pass,” Helena says. “I need to get the Pegasus back to Asgard before I get into trouble.”

“Pegasus?” Loki asks. “Did they not let you bring Sleipnir?”

She shakes her head no. “Apparently I’m too lowly for my half-brother.”

That obviously displeases her father. “Who said you couldn’t?”

Wade wraps an arm around Helena. “We aren’t tattle-tales.” He pauses for a moment. “Okay you twisted my arm. It was some stableboy. Gorgon or something.”

“Goran?” Loki finds it odd. The young man had been kind to him in the past.

“Odin’s orders,” Hel adds. “Heimdall says there is unrest in some of the other realms. Odin wants Sleipnir available in case something happens.”

“He could use the goats,” Loki points out.

“You know they aren’t as fast.”

Loki looks at his daughter and pulls her into a hug. “I love you, Pet. But I hate it when we’re at odds and you’re right.”

She smiles against his shoulder. “I guess I get that from you. Though ‘Boda hates it, too.”

“Of course she does.” He kisses her purple-haired head. “Safe journey.”

Helena lets him go reluctantly then goes to hug Steve good-bye. When Natasha asks, “What am I, chopped liver?” she gives the spy a hug, too. It takes 15 minutes to say all of the good-byes. 

Wade follows her out. “Sorry, Pops. I gotta roll. Thanks for everything.”

“So soon? We’ve barely had any time together.”

“I’ve got a friend who needs help. You and Steve have fun stormin’ the castle.” Mostly he just wants to ride the Pegasus again.

xxx

A couple of days later, Logan and Clint are just about to step onto the elevator when JARVIS’ voice suddenly calls, “Intruder alert,” just as the smell of sulfur touches the mutant’s nose. He turns and sees Kurt sliding a small box under the couch. He starts to sprint towards him, mildly aware of Clint by his side.

Suddenly a bold of lightning shoots from the recessed light to the blue mutant.

Clint tries to stop and/or backtrack but merely ends up on his ass. “Was that on purpose?”

“Hell if I know,” Logan replies, holding onto the couch.

Kurt is twitching on the floor.

“I know,” JARVIS says. “It was intentional, though I believe the levels will need to be adjusted.

Tony runs in, Bruce by his side. “What happened?” He sees Kurt. “Ooh. Is he okay?”

“Vital signs are within acceptable range,” the A.I. answers as Bruce goes to check on the still-twitching man.

Tony looks from Kurt to Logan to Clint. “Electric arrow?”

“Not me,” Clint says. “The lightning came from up there.” He points at the recessed light.

Tony furrows his brow. “Thor maybe?”

“Loki actually, Sir. He thought security could use a boost after Doctor Strange’s visit.”

“Loki touched you?!”

“It was consensual, Sir. Though I do not believe he received Captain Rogers’ permission.”

Tony is aghast. “You cheated on me?”

“I believe the results speak for themselves.”

Logan nods and says, “He’s got a point.”

From the floor, Kurt groans and says, “I’m going to remember you said that.”

“Well,” Tony reasons as he looks beneath the couch, “at least he didn’t get as far as Doctor Strange. But he did put this in the right place.” He stands, holding up the cube.

Clint is helping Bruce pick Kurt up. He looks at Tony. “Did you give everyone the same objectives? That’s kind of stupid.”

“First of all, no I didn’t. I gave Kurt and Strange the same ones. Mockingbird has different ones. Second of all, your old pal Maria Hill is the one who came up with the objectives.” Tony finishes by sticking his tongue out at the archer.

“Real mature,” Bruce says. “Come on, Kurt. Let’s get you to the lab and make sure you’re okay.” He starts walking Kurt towards the elevator.

“I feel tingly,” Kurt says.

“It’ll pass,” Clint assures him. Tony and Logan nod. “Wait, have we _all_ been electrocuted at some point?”

The billionaire says, “I got hit with Thor’s lightning. Juiced up my suit but good. Good times.”

“Hulk has. Does that count?” Bruce asks as he waits for the elevator with Kurt. Tony tells him it does.

Clint shakes his head in disbelief. “Welcome to the electrocution club, Kurt.”

“Storm already made me a member,” the mutant replies just as the elevator door closes.

Tony peers up at the light fixture. “JARVIS, where’s Loki?”

“At the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. He and Captain Rogers are picking up Illyana and Piotr Rasputin.”

Clint scowls. “They’re heading to Russia, aren’t they.”

“They are,” the A.I. confirms.

“Get him on the line please,” Tony instructs. “I would have words with Lokomotive.” As soon as the god is on the line, he begins interrogating him. Once he’s satisfied that the new security system is only on the Avengers floor and the floor he shares with Pepper, he starts to lecture the Trickster not to mess with JARVIS.

“JARVIS found my ideas to be quite stimulating,” Loki tells him.

“The point was to see the gaps in our security.”

“And we did when Doctor Strange arrived. I closed that gap in order to reveal more.”

“Yeah, and you almost killed Kurt.”

“Oh, don’t exaggerate. JARVIS made sure the amperage was within acceptable limits. I’m sure Kurt is fine.”

“It’s true, Sir,” JARVIS confirms. “We were most careful to ensure the subject would be incapacitated but relatively unscathed.”

“Judas,” Tony mutters.

“Forgive me for trying to keep you safe, Sir,” the A.I. snaps back.

The billionaire doesn’t know what to say to that. He had forgotten how much JARVIS cares. “No it’s…It’s fine. I’m sorry.”

Clint cocks an eyebrow. “Did Tony just apologize to a computer?”

JARVIS is not amused. “I am an artificial intelligence not a computer. That would be like me calling you a fetus.”

“Geez, calm down, Data,” Clint replies. “I’m sorry, okay? I only meant that it’s weird to hear Tony apologize.”

Loki chuckles. “If that’s all…”

“Just keep me in the loop next time,” Tony says. “It is my building.”

“My apologies,” the Trickster replies. “Next time we will inform both you and Ms. Hill. Good day.” He ends the call without another word.

Logan looks at Clint. “We still goin’ to the batting cages?”

“Hell, yeah.” They leave, swapping electrocution stories on the way.

Alone on the Avengers floor, Tony sits on the couch. “Am I losing my touch, JARVIS?”

“You have been rather busy lately. Perhaps your mind is still in California with Colonel Rhodes and his wife.”

“Pepper might be pregnant. Woah. I hadn’t said that out loud before. It makes it feel more real.”

“Your heart rate became elevated when you said it, Sir. Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Just…I want to be a good father.”

“You are a good father,” JARVIS tells him.

“Are you trying to make me cry? Stop it.” Tony stands and walks towards the elevator. “I was thinking of building a prototype.”

The A.I. isn’t sure he likes where this is going. “A prototype.”

“Yep. Just to make sure I’m ready.”

xxx

The Avenjet makes a brief stop in Wakanda for fuel and to pick up Black Panther. The plan is simple. They will take the Avenjet to the location to see how many of the enemy they will be up against. Magik will create a portal to get them in quickly. After clearing out the immediate area, Colossus and Magik will search the physical files while Captain America goes to the cryogenic chamber. Black Panther and Loki will provide coverage, ensuring the enemy doesn’t get too close. Another of Magik’s portals will get the back on the Quinjet.

“Physical files,” Illyana says in disbelief. “Well, I suppose it has worked.”

Black Panther warns that Natasha’s map may be out of date. It’s something they’ve considered, but given Russia’s economy they believe there is a good chance things are still as they were.

The Avenjet hovers near the base. A drone is launched for surveillance. It should be small enough to not alert any systems. Based on the video it is sending back, there shouldn’t be a problem. Unfortunately, Steve knows that also means Bucky is probably not there. But hopefully they’ll find some information on the other bases.

Cap nods to Magik. She nods back. With his fingers, he counts down five – four – three – two – one. Magik opens a portal to the base. The team goes through ready to fight, Colossus and Cap at the lead, shielding the others until they are through.

Loki follows Cap to the left where the cryogenic chamber should be.

Black Panther and Magik follow Colossus straight ahead to the records room. Bullets clank off the Russian’s large metallic form as Black Panther moves quickly to eliminate the source of them. When the King returns, Colossus says, “I have missed fighting with you, Panther.”

“And I you, Colossus.”

Magik rolls her eyes. “Get a room.”

Her brother scowls and continues forward. He opens the door to the records room and finds it occupied by two desks. “We have problem.”

Cap’s voice comes over the comm. “What problem?”

“Records room is no longer records room.”

There is a pause before he says, “Okay. Go room to room. It has to be here somewhere. Cryogenics is a bust. We’re heading towards you. We’ll check along the way.”

There’s a green flash and the sound of glass breaking. That is followed by an explosion. Cryogenics is no more.

Magik sees a map on the wall. “Records room is here,” she says.

Colossus turns his head. “We cannot see where you’re pointing, Genius.”

She sticks her tongue out at him. “About halfway to cryogenics. Room 130.”

“Meet you there,” Cap’s voice says.

Colossus starts running that way, clearing a path. Magik and Black Panther follow in his wake, veering off to take care of an enemy whenever necessary.

They make it there first. Colossus busts the door down and starts looking at the labels on the stacks of boxes. One of them catches his eye – чудеса. He pulls it down from a shelf just as Cap and Loki arrive. Magik is quickly looking for the names of the other bases, cryogenics, or Winter Soldier.

A male voice comes over the loudspeaker, the Russian words making Magik’s and Colossus’ eyes grow large. She immediately creates a portal to the Avenjet. “Quickly!” It’s said with such urgency that no one questions it. They all run through. As it closes behind them, they hear a series of explosions. “Five second warning. They meant for no one to live.”

“Do you know what triggered it?” Cap asks as he sits at the controls to fly them out of there.

“Probably when we blew up the cryogenic chamber,” Loki hypothesizes.

“Did we find anything at least?”

“One box,” Colossus tells him. “Marked ‘chudesa’ – miracles.”

“Oh well that’s not creepy,” Loki says sarcastically.

“Good work,” Cap says. He isn’t exactly hopeful, but he isn’t completely disappointed either. One down. Two to go.

xxx

The receptionist is on the phone telling another reporter that all requests for interviews with any of the Avengers needs to go through the Avengers’ number. “Yes even Tony Stark unless this is a story on Stark Enterprises,” she says as a pretty blonde woman in a black pantsuit walks up. She puts her hand over the microphone. “I’ll be with you in a just a moment.” Her hand moves to her head. “Well then that would need to be directed to his personal assistant. One moment and I’ll transfer you.” She presses some buttons then lets out a heavy sigh. She puts a smile back on her face before speaking to the visitor. “Welcome to Stark Tower. How may I help you?”

“Hi,” the woman smiles. She adjusts her glasses. “I have an appointment with Latoya Tiberoux in Marketing. It’s a job interview,” she says with a nervous smile. She leans in. “I may be a little early.”

The receptionist gives her a warm smile. “I’m sure you’ll do fine. May I have your name please?”

“Amanda Hawkes.”

“Just one moment, Ms. Hawkes.” She confirms the appointment on the computer then calls Ms. Tiberoux’s assistant to tell her the 1:30 appointment has arrived. She smiles at Ms. Hawkes. “Just one moment longer,” she says. There is a whirring noise as a picture of Ms. Hawkes gets printed. The receptionist takes off the backing and pastes the picture onto a temporary badge. She hands it to the job candidate. “It's the 68th floor. It’ll be the elevators on your left. Then turn right once you leave the elevator. Good luck.”

“Thank you,” Amanda says. 

“Oh, and I love your purse.” It’s big and red and shiny. Very in style.

Amanda’s smile brightens. “Thank you.” She goes to the elevators and pushes the up button for the ones on her left. The place is daunting. She gets in with five other people and rides to the 68th floor. She turns right and finds Ms. Tiberoux’s office. “Hi,” she says to the receptionist. “I’m the 1:30. I know I’m a little early.”

“That’s alright,” he replies. “Better too early than too late. Have a seat. Ms. Tibroux is still at lunch, but she should be back soon.”

“Actually, do you have a bathroom nearby?” She says this sheepishly, embarrassed that she needs to empty her bladder before the interview. She whispers, “I’m a little nervous.”

“Yes, of course. Go back down that way and take a right just before you get to the elevator. Keep going, and you’ll see it on the left.”

“Thank you so much.” Amanda leaves, following the instructions. But when she gets to the bathroom she continues on to the stairwell, pressing a button on the device in her pocket just after opening the door. 

The 68th was the highest floor on which Mockingbird could get a job interview. That leaves 24 floors to climb. She really wishes Dr. Strange had agreed to work with her on this. Oh well.

She puts her purse on the ground. After digging through it for a few moments, she pulls out her two metallic poles, hanging them on her belt. Next she pulls out a crossbow, attaching a small grappling hook to it. She aims up and at a slight angle and shoots.

The hooks extend out as it flies higher and higher. It catches onto the railing.

Mockingbird tugs on it. It holds. She steps into a harness and clips herself to one of the ropes. She pulls down on the second one to wench herself up. Good thing she has great upper body strength.

By the time she climbs over the rail she is on the 82nd floor. That leaves 10 floors. Not great but a lot better than the 24 she started with. She checks the time. They won’t miss her for another five minutes or so. She starts to climb.

Ten floors doesn’t sound like a lot, but oh boy it is. By the time she’s at the top, her five minutes are over. Maybe she should have used the grappling gun again. Too late now.

She grabs her poles and takes a breath. Her entry is quick, precise.

“Intruder alert – 92nd floor. Intruder alert,” JARVIS says.

She uses S.H.I.E.L.D. tech to circumvent the keypad to the room she wants access to. Easy peasy.

The item she’s supposed to steal is behind another door with a different security pad. She goes to it and tries to gain access using another piece of S.H.I.E.L.D. tech. It doesn’t work. Well shit.

That’s okay. She moves on to plan B. She takes a small canister from her pocket and sprays the entry-pad. It starts to disintegrate.

“Put your hands in the air,” the security guard behind her orders.

Mockingbird raises her arms and slowly turns around. At the last moment, she throws one of her poles at him, hitting the guard in the stomach. He doubles over in pain. “Sorry,” she says, her hands coming down. 

She returns to the entry-pad to see that the acid has eaten through most of it. She puts on some rubber gloves and tries to hotwire the door open.

“That’s not going to work,” Iron Man says behind her.

Her shoulders slump down.

“But kudos. I honestly didn’t think you’d make it this far. We obviously have a lot of work to do.”

“Yes, you do.” She turns around and is a little surprised to see Hawkeye there. “Hey, Barton.”

“Morse,” he nods.

“I hear you and Romanoff are an actual thing now.”

He smiles at her. “Don’t be jealous.”

She laughs at that. “Are you kidding? Please. I’d feel sorry for Widow if I didn’t know that she already knows what she’s getting herself into.” That sounded better in her head.

“Oh, she knows. She also knows it’s always been her for me.”

Bobbi just crosses her arms and looks at him.

It is at this moment that Clint realizes Tony has been very quiet. He looks over. And though the mask is down he just knows Tony is smiling beneath it.

“You two used to date?”

“Yeah. We used to date.”

She gets a disgusted look. “Used to date? We were married.”

“Yeah. Which husband was I?

“Fuck you.”

“Sorry only Natasha gets to do that now.”

Tony is enjoying this far too much. “JARVIS, please tell me you’re recording this.”

“As I always do,” comes the reply.

Bobbi looks at Clint. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Please,” she says walking towards him. “I know you better than that. You’re lashing out because you’re upset. What is it?”

His shoulders slump. His head droops. “Terry.”

“Oooh. Ouch. Is it gonna be a problem?”

“She says it isn’t but…” He shrugs.

“Drink?” she offers. “I’ll let you buy.” She smiles at him.

“Yeah,” he says. “Yeah that’d be great.” He turns to Tony. “You aren’t invited.”

Iron Man’s hands go up in surrender. “Okay. I would have bought, but that’s okay.”

“That reminds me. My 20 grand?” Bobbi asks.

“JARVIS, tell Maria the last expense came through and she can submit her report.”

“She already knows, Sir. And she says you should stay out of Clint’s business though she knows you won’t listen.”

“A wise woman.”

“Indeed, Sir.”

Tony looks around and sees that Clint and Bobbi have left. He retracts his helmet and looks down at the security guard. “You okay, buddy?”

“It hurts.”

He helps the guy up. “I know. We’ll get you to medical. And don’t worry, Stark Enterprises will cover your expenses.”

“Thank you, Mr. Stark.”

He’s touched by the gratitude. “You’re very welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are moving at a brisk pace now. 
> 
> The bit about Fury making things purposely wrong when Steve woke up originated from a Tumblr post the noted all of the inconsistencies Steve might have noticed. It’s really interesting, and of course I can’t find it now.
> 
> Doctor Strange’s appearance owes a large debt to Sybil Silverphoenix (ff) who suggested he show up as Steve and Loki were in the middle a heavy make-out session. Loki was the only one amused by that.
> 
> Sybil Silverphoenix also wanted Wade’s cancer to heal more and for his hair to grow out. The hair was already there, but the scars are fading a bit. Speaking of, I had a question as to why Wade isn’t blue. If you were wondering, it’s because he is only ¼ Frost Giant. Angrboda is a different race of giants who are not blue.
> 
> The entire idea behind hiring people to break into Stark Tower was from FireChildSlytherin5 (ff). As for Loki making adjustments to security, that was suggested a long time ago by Twistedcaress (ff), JARVIS knowing about it. It fit in perfectly here.
> 
> That prototype Tony hinted at, you can thank karasulovessmut. We’ll have more on that later.
> 
> T-TrainOrTurkeyT (ff) was very kind to exchange ideas with me on how the whole Russia/finding Bucky thing should play out. Winter is coming again.
> 
> Mockingbird makes her first appearance. The idea of her having wanted to team up with someone for the fake mission was suggested by FireChildSlytherin5. Unfortunately she doesn’t know Kurt, and Dr. Strange is a loner. The former marriage to Clint is part of comics canon.
> 
> That’s all for now. Have a great day! Until next time…


	147. To Aggravate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piotr & Illyana start to translate the box they got from the Russian base. Loki tries to help Steve relax.
> 
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Thor & Storm  
>  **Explicit Content:** Role-play, Bondage, Vaginal Sex

Illyana and Piotr are in King T’Challa’s private dining room looking through the box they took from the Russian base. A sixth of the way through, Piotr is glad they only got the one. It is tedious.

“Just skim,” Illyana tells him.

“My Russian is rusty,” he says. He rubs his eyes and looks out the window. Beyond his reflection and the reflection of the light, he can see the stars against the night sky.

She shakes her head at him and rolls her eyes. “I don’t know how you survive.”

“My good looks and manly physique.”

A servant walks in then with a pitcher of water and some fried plantains, an after-dinner snack. Her lips are pressed together, trying not to laugh at what she’s heard.

“See?” Illyana says. “She thinks that’s hilarious.”

Piotr’s scowl makes the servant say, “I find your physique very manly.”

“Thank you.”

“Too bad Kitty doesn’t agree,” Illyana teases. She gets hit with a fried plantain chip for it. She picks it up off her lap and eats it. “These are good.”

He tries one. His eyebrows lift in agreement.

Steve comes in, passing the servant on her way out. “Any progress?” He sees the box and the tiny pile they’ve gotten through. “I take it this is going to take a while?”

“It’s too hot here,” Piotr says. “Hard to concentrate.”

The Captain runs a hand through his hair. “Too hot,” he repeats.

“Yes.”

“We need space,” Illyana adds.

Steve looks around. The table isn’t huge, but it seats six people. They’re currently using just over half of it. Still, he does hate taking King T’Challa’s dining room away from him. He nods. “Would it help if you were back at the school?” 

“Yes,” Piotr says. “Our Russian to English dictionaries are there, too. We’ll need them if you need a full translation.” 

The Captain nods. “Okay. Well, it’s late. Let’s turn in, and we’ll head home in the morning.”

“Yes, Captain,” Piotr says. “I will keep the box in my room for safe keeping.”

“Thank you, Piotr. Thank you both.” Steve leaves them to go to the room he’s sharing with Loki.

Illyana looks at her brother. “I thought kissing up was beneath you.”

“I was not kissing up,” he tells her as he starts to put the files in the box, placing a divider to determine where they have stopped. “I was providing information on the safety of the box.”

“Yes, of course. Only you’ve never done that before.”

He shrugs. He drinks one last glass of water then stands and carries the box out.

xxx

Steve is very disappointed. He was hoping they could strike the other two Russian bases in quick succession. He didn’t want to give them time to regroup or move anything. But that is obviously not going to happen

Running his fingers through his hair, he lets out a frustrated breath. They came so close to finding Bucky. He knows his friend had been in that cryogenic chamber. It’s the closest they’ve ever come to getting him back. And there are only two other bases to check. Two bases. Two measly bases.

At this point, all he wants to do is go to sleep.

He opens the door to the room he shares with Loki. His mouth drops open.

Loki is female and lying on a canopy bed amongst forest green bedding. She is wearing nothing except multiple strands of gold and jewels. A choker of emeralds encircles her throat. It matches the tiara, emeralds in a gold setting, that sits in her hair. All of the other necklaces are long and hang between and around her breasts. Her arms are stretched out to the corners to the bed. She’s tied to it with gold chains. There’s a sapphire just below her navel connected to thin chains that wind around her waist. There are similar chains around her right ankle.

“Loki?” He closes the door absently. All thoughts of Bucky and Russian bases are gone from his mind.

“Not Loki. Princess Varna.”

“Princess Varna. And who am I?”

She smiles.

Steve feels his clothes change. He looks down to find he’s wearing brown, all brown with a brown leather jacket and a hat. He takes it off to look at it. It’s a fedora. He puts it back on his head.

Loki begins her act. “Indy, thank goodness you’ve come. The evil Vizier tied me here. He plans on stealing the kingdom. You must help me.”

Indy rushes to the bed. He starts to untie her.

“No! Leave them.”

“But, Princess, we need to stop the Vizier.”

“And we will, just not that way.”

“Then how?” he wonders.

She looks at him sincerely. “Magic. My magic. You probably won’t believe this.”

Indy remembers some of his adventures. “You’d be amazed what I can believe.”

Princess Varna nods. “I specialize in sexual magic. I can stop him, but I need your help.

“What do you want me to do?” he asks.

“Make love to me. Bring me to orgasm. The more pleasure I feel, the more powerful my magic is.”

Indy uses a finger to push up the brim of his hat. “Make love to you?” He reaches out and caresses her breast.

“Oh, Indy. How I’ve longed for you. From the moment I saw you, I longed for you.” She spreads her legs. Her foot rubs against his chest. “Please.”

His eyes are mesmerized by her dry pussy surrounded by dark hair. “Princess.”

“I need pleasure, Indy. Give me pleasure before the Vizier wins.”

His hands glide up her legs. His thumbs spread her wide, wide enough to let his tongue taste her. He hears her moan and begins to taste her wetness. He kisses then gently sucks on her clit.

“Oh, Indy,” she moans.

He kisses up her body, his hands caressing her skin. His mouth busies himself with her nipple as her jewelry jingles.

“Steve,” she breathes.

He looks up. “Steve?”

She looks at him. “Oops? Indy, hurry. The Vizier’s magic is obviously affecting me.”

“We can’t have that.” He moves back down and starts licking her slit.

“Indy,” she breathes. It’s nice, but she needs more. She raises her hips, wanting more of his tongue inside her.

He bites her inner thigh in response then sucks on the spot. He moves up her body again. “So how does sex magic work?”

“The pleasure and the energy you give me are transferred into a sort of magical currency,” the Princess explains. 

“Magical currency?” he asks as he sits up and starts unbuttoning his shirt.

The Princess nods. “Yes. I find it best not to question it.”

Indy takes his shirt off, ridding himself of the jacket at the same time. He unbuckles his trousers as she watches hungrily. He has a little trouble removing those and ends up having to get off the bed. He gets back on and puts his hand on the top of his hat to remove it.

“No. Keep it on,” she requests. Her heart melts at the smile that graces his lips as he bends over her. She moans when she feels the head of his cock brush against her labia.

“Do you have condoms, Princess?”

“Bag. Chair. Hurry.” She squirms a bit in bed, the gold chains digging into her wrists. 

Indy tosses clothes from the bag onto the ground in his search. Finally he finds them. He rips one open and is about to put it on when he hears the Princess protest. She wants to watch him do it. He walks back to the bed and kneels between her legs, angled so that she can see his shaft. He slowly rolls the condom over his cock as her eyes bore into him, her bottom lip firmly between her teeth. “Like this?”

She nods. “I can already feel my magic swelling.”

He smiles. “My magic swelled up a while ago.”

“I can see that,” she replies, her legs opening as wide as she can make them. “Now fill me with your magic.”

“Princess, this may be the first piece of magic I’m actually happy to do.”

“Then take me, Indy. Take me hard.” She moans as he thrusts into her. “Yes.”

He kisses her, preventing any more words from escaping her lips. His thrusts are slow deep. The jewelry digs into his skin. He resents it for keeping them apart, even if it is only small sections of skin. At least he can feel her nipples, hard and wanting against the skin of his chest.

Indy’s kisses move down her neck as her body thrusts up to meet his. “Is this what you need?”

“Yes,” she breathes. Her back comes off the bed. Her arms struggle against the bonds. The thin chains dig into her wrists. It feels amazing. “Indy,” she moans. “Oh, Indy.”

He sucks her neck as he continues thrusting into her.

There’s a new sensitivity he’s bringing out in her. She plants her feet on the bed and thrusts up with more force, swaying her hips. Her body starts to tremble as he bores into her again and again. Her head drops back as her mouth opens in a silent scream. Choking sounds begin coming from her throat as spasms of pleasure pulse through her. She feels the archeologist shudder above her in gasping moans.

He collapses on top of her and tries to catch his breath. “Did we stop the Vizier?”

“Yes. Yes we did. We knocked him right on his ass.”

“Good.” He pulls out and lies next to her, his hat flopping back. “Good.”

A bit of magic makes the bonds disappear. She wraps herself around him, resting her head against his shoulder.

“Could you maybe get rid of the jewelry?” It’s digging into his skin every uncomfortably.

“Boo. Can’t I keep any of it?” A moment later, Loki lies against him wearing only the emerald choker and tiara.

“It’s not going well,” he tells her. “I doubt that box is going to contain anything useful.”

“There’s always Plan B.”

“Plan B?”

“I go find someone who might know something and dig around in their head until I find where he is,” she tells him.

It’s tempting. It’s very tempting. “No. That would make us no better than them.”

“Darling, I’m _worse_ than them.”

He looks into Loki’s eyes. “No. You aren’t.”

“I can be.”

“I don’t want you to be,” Steve tells her. “If it was life and death, maybe I’d agree, but they’re not going to get rid of Bucky. We’ll just have to find another way.”

“What if I just interrogate?” she suggests.

“Yeah. Maybe. Let’s see what the box holds. If there’s nothing, then you can go to Russia on your own.” Then he adds, “But your interrogation techniques will be limited.”

Loki smiles. That is her Captain through and through. She was almost afraid he was going to compromise.

xxx

Maria Hill sits next to Tony Stark in a small screening room of Stark Tower. They are going through each attempted break-in. At least that’s what she thought they were doing. Instead they appear to be watching gay porn.

“Is this a joke?” she asks.

“Nope. Wait for it,” Tony tells her. Sure enough, Doctor Strange appears behind the couch.

“Is that…?”

“Captain America in all his glory,” Tony confirms.

“Wow. He’s at full attention isn’t he.”

Tony rolls his eyes. “When you’re done checking out Cap’s dick, let me know. I’ll rewind so we can see the actual security.”

“What security? All there is is JARVIS saying there’s an intruder.” It’s shoddy at best. There should have been a swarm of security with Tony when he arrived. “Pathetic,” Maria tells him. Looking down to write notes, she finds she’s doodled a penis. She scratches it out, hoping Tony didn’t see.

“Aw.” He teases, “I was going to frame that and give it to Steve.”

She gives him a look. “You’re such a pig.” Her eyes flit back to the screen. “Well at least Loki performed admirably,” she says as she watches him give the briefcase to Tony.

“I’m sure Steve would agree with you. Oh, wait, you were talking about his dealing with Doctor Strange.” Tony smiles.

“Pig,” she says again.

“Like you weren’t just looking at Cap’s dick.”

She gives him another look. “It was kind of hard to miss.”

“It was a lot hard,” Tony grins.

Maria shakes her head, rolling her eyes at what a child he is. “Well the security on the Avengers floor is atrocious. Can we see the server room footage?”

Tony puts it on. They see Loki appear a moment after Doctor Strange does. Then the two men just seem to stand there talking as blasts of wind and other strange phenomena rage around them. Finally Loki punches Doctor Strange in the stomach and takes the briefcase.

“Well that was,” Maria tries to find the word, “anti-climactic.”

The engineer pulls up some data taken in the server room during the psychic fight. He points out several anomalies. That along with the information they have on Doom’s anti-magic serum should be enough to help make some areas magic-proof.

“So why not do it to the entire building?” Maria wonders.

“I’ve got a Trickster god living here. Not to mention that Thor’s powers are magical, too. If I took that away, they’d all move out.”

“And that would be a problem?” she asks.

“Steve and Loki would move out.”

Maria nods. “And how can you name it Avengers Tower if only half the Avengers live there?”

“Also, he’s our leader,” Tony reminds her. “It’s nice having him here. Also, having a sorcerer under the roof can come in very handy.”

“Well, we should probably still have certain no-magic rooms,” the former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent suggests. “Your suits, wherever you keep your most dangerous tech, JARVIS’ servers - those should be somewhere non-magical.”

“Agreed. Note that,” Tony tells her.

“You note it.”

“It’s your job, genius.”

“Oh. Right.” She writes it down. She’s still not used to taking orders from Tony.

“On to number two.”

Maria leans forward when the lightning bolt jumps from the light fixture to Nightcrawler. “That looks painful.” She rewinds the video and watches it two more times. “It’s like a tazer, a giant tazer.”

Tony smiles. “Will ya look at that. Something’s finally got you all sparkly-eyed.”

“The fact that it was Loki’s doing has me feeling a little dirty,” she admits.

JARVIS reminds her that he was also involved. “Got a little crush there, buddy?” Tony asks.

“I only have eyes for you, Sir.”

“Well that’s disturbing,” Maria says.

“You’re just jealous,” Tony tells her before giving her the specifications. It shows how helpful Loki can be, not that Tony needed more proof of that. Neither does Maria for that matter. Loki’s participation in bringing down S.H.I.E.L.D. was all she needed to trust if not him then his love for Steve.

She hears Clint’s comment and Tony’s response. She isn’t amused. “You’re the one who wanted to be sure no one touched your stuff.”

He shrugs. “Anyway, that was number two.”

“We should use Nightcrawler again,” Maria suggests. “Use him on one of the R&D floors next time.”

“Speaking of the R&D floors, shall we move on to Mockingbird?”

“Absolutely,” she smiles. She was the one who suggested Mockingbird. And of course Mockingbird is the one who exposed most of the security flaws. They go through the video several times, pointing out each weakness they discover.

“JARVIS,” Tony asks, “how did she override the cameras.” As he listens to the A.I. explain, he stands and walks to the digital whiteboard. He starts modeling ideas on how to fix it. He pulls up the schematics for the camera network and circles the areas JARVIS is pointing out. 

Maria’s eyes are glossing over the longer this goes on. “Can you fix it?”

“Yeah, I can fix it,” Tony assures her.

“Good. Moving on.” Maria spends most of the remaining time tearing apart the human security force.

“You do realize these are your people,” Tony says.

“Most of these people were hired before I was. So no, they aren’t.” Maria reminds him that there are many former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in need of a job.

“Yeah, well how do we know they aren’t Hydra?”

She looks down. There is only one answer, and Agent Ward was able to get passed it. Maria tells Tony about it anyway. Maybe his genius brain can improve it. He certainly wants to try. It might be a really good project for Bruce, too.

xxx

Thor is tangled in Storm’s sheets, still sweaty and breathless from their lovemaking. A gentle snow falls outside. It’s the only weather-related evidence of their coupling. Storm kisses the broad chest beneath her.

“I can’t stay for dinner,” he tells her.

“I figured as much.” She rests her chin on her hands that lay flat against his chest and looks up at him. “Asgard?”

“Yes.”

“I’m starting to think you care more about your home than about me.” She smiles at him. It’s one of the things they share, putting their homes, their people ahead of each other. It’s refreshing to be with someone who truly understands that and doesn’t want to change it.

He runs his fingers through her white hair and smiles. “Come with me.”

“You know I can’t.”

“It’s almost the weekend. Take an extra day. Come to Asgard with me.”

“So I can be bored out of my mind while you calm your father down from whatever rant he’s on?”

“My father does not rant,” Thor assures her.

“Uh-huh,” she replies, obviously not believing him. “I don’t know how your mother puts up with him.”

“She loves him,” he says simply.

“She’s a fucking saint.”

“He’s not that bad,” Thor insists.

“If you say so.”

“It’s true.”

“And yet he’s taking you away from me.” Storm smiles up at him, a hint of melancholy in her eyes.

It makes him want to try again. “After your last class of the week, ask Heimdall to bring you to me.”

Her smile turns apologetic. “We have a big training mission this weekend. I can’t go.”

“Then I suppose it’s for the best. If I had stayed, you wouldn’t have had time for me,” Thor observes, pouting just a bit.

“I would have had time for you at night,” she says in her best seductive voice. “And you could join us. Or observe and give us pointers.”

It’s tempting, but Kelda has been covering for him for several days. “I wish I could. But I really must return home.”

She pouts. “And you can’t even stay the night?”

“Unfortunately no.”

Storm’s eyes lose focus. She nods then looks at Thor. “You’re brother and Steve are here.”

Thor doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to her doing that. He knows it’s Professor Xavier and not actually her. Still it is disconcerting. “Does this mean we must rise?”

“I’m afraid so.”

“Could you not tell my brother and Steve to see us here?”

Her eyes get big. “You would just let them in here? When we’re like this?”

Thor shrugs. “Why not?”

Storm shakes her head and gets up, taking the sheet with her. Thor just lies there naked, not wanting to leave the bed. She ends up throwing his jeans at him. “Get up. It’s your brother.”

He groans a growl-like groan. Once he realizes it changes nothing, he gets up and puts on his jeans. That’s as much as he had been planning to do, but a t-shirt hitting his head reminds him to put on a shirt.

Finally dressed, they head downstairs and into the library where Loki and Steve are sitting with Rogue. “Thor? I didn’t know you were here,” Loki tells him.

“No. Nor I. I mean I didn’t know you would be here.”

Loki chuckles at his brother. “You’ve just had sex, didn’t you.” Thor looks guiltily at Storm. Loki laughs. “Don’t worry, Storm. Thor always turns into an idiot after sex.”

“Did you find anything?” Storm asks, ignoring the Trickster’s statement.

“Piotr found one box of stuff.” He motions to where it sits on a desk. “We were lucky to get that,” Steve replies. “They had the place rigged to blow.”

Rogue asks, “Did you really have five seconds?”

Loki nods. “From the time we got the first warning, yes.”

Storm raises her eyebrows. “Well then it’s good you were able to get anything out at all.”

Steve mentions his hope that Illyana and Piotr will be allowed time to work on translating the contents of the box. Storm assures him they will be. He thanks her. “We should probably go. I want to catch Natasha tonight if possible.”

“I should leave as well,” Thor says. He gives Storm a kiss. “If you change your mind…”

“If you change yours,” she replies.

xxx

General Alexei Koltsov is not happy. Captain America should never have been able to get as far as he did. He is becoming too big of a nuisance to ignore. His superiors and even President Vladimir Putin himself have contacted him through various methods to tell him the exact same thing.

It’s time to get rid of Captain America.

General Koltsov makes the call. “It’s time. Send the Winter Soldier.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this week. Work has been busy. But Winter Soldier re-appears next week. Dun-dun-duuuuun!  
> The Indiana Jones role-play was requested by Smile-Evily (ff), including Loki’s outfit or lack thereof. It was a fun one to write. 
> 
> And ChargerWarrior (ao3) wanted more Thor and Storm. We got a bit of them here.
> 
> That’s it. I’ll have more next week. Until next time…


	148. To Delve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan goes to Canada. Phil comes to visit. Winter Soldier reappears.  
>  **Pairings:** Logan  & Bruce (explicit), Steve & Loki, Clint & Natasha  
>  **Explicit Content:** Anal sex

Logan walks into the Basement control center where Bruce is working on programming in some practice scenarios. “I hope you’re putting in that Hydra giant robot.”

“Actually, I was hoping Clint would do it. Or at least help,” Bruce replies. Clint had the best view of the robot. The scientist turns in his seat. “You heading out?”

“Yep,” Logan answers as he sits in Bruce lap, straddling the scientist.

“You’re heavy.”

“You can take it.” He drapes his arms on Bruce’s shoulders. “You sure you don’t want to come with me?”

“I’m sure. I want to finish this so we can really start using this place. Also, Tony has some project he wants my input on.”

“Well how am I supposed to pick a cabin for us if you aren’t there to give me your opinion?”

“I trust you.”

“So if I choose a place off the grid, no internet, only electricity from a generator, you’d be okay with that?” Logan asks.

“You kidding? Sounds like heaven.” Bruce kisses him.

A smirk appears on the mutant’s lips. “How about one for the road?”

Bruce’s eyebrows rise. “You’re only gonna be gone a few days.”

“A lot can happen in a few days.” He wriggles a little. “Come on, Brucey. Live a little. Send me off with a bang.”

“Does this mean I get your ass?”

“Maybe,” Logan teases. “Do you want my ass?” He wriggles a little more. “You’re startin’ to.”

Bruce laughs. “You know my pecker has a mind of it’s own.”

“I know. I like your pecker’s mind.”

“I bet you do.” He kisses Logan slowly. He wishes he could go. He’d love nothing more than to take a trip to Canada with his boyfriend to look at cabins. But the timing is just wrong. “You could always postpone your trip.”

Logan groans. “I can’t. As it is, some of the best cabins will probably be snatched up before I get there.”

“Then do you have time for one last…round?”

“I’ll make time. I can make it up on the road.”

Bruce nods. He kisses Logan again and again as their hands start pulling at clothes. Logan backs off of Bruce’s lap, taking the opportunity to remove his shirt while their lips are apart. Bruce stands and immediately reclaims Logan’s lips. More clothes come off as they move into one of the smaller rooms.

“Wait,” Bruce breathes. “No lube.”

Logan pulls a small tube out of his pocket and wiggles it. “Always be prepared.”

“Why you little…” He smiles and pulls Logan into another kiss.

“How do you want me, Brucey?”

The scientist presses him against the wall. “First, I want you to smell me.”

Logan smiles before putting his nose near Bruce’s neck and taking a deep whiff. “Like that?”

Brown eyes flutter closed. “Uh-huh. Again.”

“So demanding,” Logan coos. This time he sniffs up the neck, causing a shiver to flow through the scientist’s body. He’s rewarded with a long kiss and a hand pulling open his fly. The buttons make that satisfying thumping sound as the fabric is pulled away from them. He smiles against Bruce’s lips. “I love when you do that.”

Bruce pushes the jeans down. Logan tries to step out of them, but they get caught. Bruce laughs instead of helping, earning him a scowl. Finally the mutant succeeds in pulling the jeans off.

“Your turn, Sweetheart,” he growls.

Bruce steps back and makes a show of it. Logan’s body lets him now how well he’s doing. And by the looks of it, he’s doing very well. He’s doing so well that Logan is pouring lube into his hand and fingering himself as he watches. Bruce catches the lube he’s thrown.

“Prep your dick. I don’t have a lot of time.”

“So romantic,” Bruce replies. “You know, we could just not do this.” He lubes up his cock.

“Now where’s the fun in that?” Logan is working two fingers in and out of himself in time to Bruce’s strokes. “Now where do you want me?”

The scientist kneels down. “Here. On your back.”

Logan takes his fingers out of his ass before walking over and lying down. He opens his legs to his lover. “Ready when you are.”

Bruce moves over Logan. “It feels strange to do this and not turn into Hulk.”

“Guess we need to do this more often?”

“You going to Canada to look at cabins?” he deadpans.

Logan lines Bruce up against him. “This. Now take me before I decide I want you riding me instead.”

Bruce pushes in slowly. “This good enough? Or do I need to call forth the Hulk.”

“You’re good, Sweetheart. You’re more than good.” It’s no secret he loves Hulk’s girth. But Bruce’s cock has got some good girth to it, too. And more importantly, it’s the brown eyes he loves, especially when they get that ring of green. “I love you. Both of you. All of you.”

“We love you, too,” Bruce replies with Hulk’s consent as he starts a slow steady rhythm. He doesn’t get scared anymore. Not because this is the Basement with reinforced concrete and extra-strong materials. Hulk could still probably destroy it if he wanted. Bruce isn’t scared anymore because it’s Logan, the Hulk-whisperer, the one who has helped him and Hulk become better acquainted.

“Where are you, Brucey?” Logan asks from below him.

“Back in the woods during our first time.”

“So you’re fantasizin’ about me while fucking me? Seems kind of pointless.”

“Not fantasizing. Remembering,” Bruce tells him as he his thrusts become harder, faster.

“Stay with me here,” Logan says. “Remember this.” He kisses Bruce as though his life depends on it. He stops only to look into his lover’s eyes. And there’s the green, a shining halo around the brown. Logan imagines it’s what looking up the center of a tree might look like. His nails dig into Bruce’s back when his prostate is found. A dozen strokes later, and Logan is growling his release. His lover is only a couple of thrusts behind.

Bruce collapses on top of him. “Call me when you get to Canada.”

“Tryin’ to get rid of me already?”

“If you don’t leave soon, you’re going to catch some major traffic.”

Logan looks at the time. “Shit.” He gets up and dresses really quickly. After one last hungry kiss for Bruce, he leaves. 

His motorcycle is just pulling away when Coulson’s Quinjet first sees the buildings of Manhattan.

xxx

“Phil? What are you doing here?” Steve asks when the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. visits the Avengers floor.

“I was in the neighborhood. Thought I’d look in on my favorite superheroes.” He looks at the maps strewn all over the dining table. An kitten is lying in the middle of one of them. “Russia, huh?”

Natasha nods. “Winter Soldier.”

“I still can’t believe he’s real.”

Black Widow scowls at him. “He is.” She told S.H.I.E.L.D. after her run-in with him. And yes she knew most did not believe her. But she had hoped Coulson would be one who had.

“So neighborhood,” Clint says, returning to Coulson’s reason for being here. “Is that New York or the eastern seaboard?”

“D.C. if you must know,” he replies. “Grant Ward’s brother is Senator Christian Ward. He wants us to give him Grant.” That has everyone’s attention. “I’m going to do it. It’s the only way to get the government off our ass. And then he’s not our problem anymore.”

“And you feel he’s suffered enough?” Loki asks.

Phil turns to the god. “Have you been visiting him?”

“Me? You’ve not even told us where you all are.”

“I know. But he keeps saying how you’ve been tormenting him.”

“And you believe him?” Clint asks. “Do I need to remind you that he’s Hydra?”

“No,” Phil assures him. “But –“

JARVIS cuts in. “Pardon the interruption. It would appear Justin Hammer has sold his weapons to the Russians,” he says as the television turns on. Hundreds of Hammertech humanoid drones are flying into Washington D.C. and surrounding the Capitol building and the White House. Standing on the front lawn is Winter Soldier. “And yes, the President is at the residence today.”

Steve’s face goes ashen. “Have they moved him to the bunker?”

“They have. It is assumed Winter Soldier will still be able to get to him.”

The Avengers immediately get up to change into their suits. “JARVIS, ready the Avenjet,” Steve says, running to his room. Clint and Natasha are at his heels.

“Already done, Sir.” JARVIS continues, “Bruce will meet you in the hangar, and Iron Man is already on his way.”

Phil and Loki stand and look at each other awkwardly. “Admit it. You were taunting Ward.”

“I admit nothing. How could I possibly even know where to find him?”

“You’re a magical alien. I’m sure you have ways.”

“Contrary to popular opinion, my powers are not without limits.”

Hawkeye emerges first, bow and quiver of arrows in hand. “You joinin’ us, Coulson?”

“Sure.”

“Cool. We’ve got extra fire power in the Avenjet.”

Black Widow and Captain America come out next. “Loki. Uniform,” Cap orders.

He changes as he walks to the elevator, the golden light traveling from his feet to his head. He’s stopped from entering the elevator by Steve’s hand.

“Don’t let him reach the President. But don’t hurt him either.”

Loki does not seem pleased by the assignment. But he nods and disappears.

“We calling the Fantastic Four in on this?” Natasha asks.

“No,” Cap decides. “The Russians may decide to attack New York once we’re over there. I’d rather they be here in case that happens.”

Bruce is already on the Avenjet with a bag of spare clothes when they get there. “Loki?” he asks.

“I asked him to go ahead,” Cap says, strapping in. Clint is in the pilot’s seat and flying them out. “Logan leave already?” he asks Bruce.

He nods, purposely not looking at Phil. Then he chastises himself for it. He turns to his former albeit short-lived boyfriend. “How’s Jackie?”

“Honestly I haven’t had much time to see her.”

“That’s too bad.”

“Everything okay with you and Logan?” Phil asks.

“Good. He went to Canada to search for a cabin. He wants a place we can go to on the weekends.”

“Wow. Sounds serious.”

Bruce blushes slightly. He returns his focus to Steve, who is looking at a digital map of D.C. with Natasha and figuring out how to split the team.

xxx

The Winter Soldier is just standing there waiting. Loki finds it disconcerting. And every time he tries to get close, more drones come to attack him or the White House, which sets the Secret Service yelling at him to go help. Either way, he must deal with the drones instead of his lover’s best friend.

Iron Man is busy dealing with the ones at the Capitol Building. He’s hopelessly outnumbered even with police and military help and has started yelling at Hawkeye to fly faster. 

Finally reinforcements arrive. Captain America and Agent Coulson are dropped off at the White House before the others go to help Iron Man.

“Loki, situation,” Cap requests.

He finishes ripping off the head of a robot. “Seemingly unlimited supply of drones. And Winter Soldier just stands –“ That’s when he realizes the Winter Soldier is walking towards them. “Was just standing there,” Loki corrects.

Steve has already stopped listening. He’s walking towards his best friend, the one who’s looking at him like a stranger. “Bucky? Bucky, it’s me!” He fights off some of the drones as he goes.

Loki scowls. He starts to follow until he hears Director Coulson’s voice. “Loki! We have to protect the President!”

The god growls, “Isn’t that what the Secret Service is for?!” He turns and sees the Director being swarmed by drones. He releases a blast of magic focused by Panteren then runs over. “Coulson!”

The Director is busy blasting the drones with one of the weapons from the Avenjet. It barely slows them down. He’s so focused on the drones in his immediate vicinity that he doesn’t notice the one who is aiming a missile towards him and the White House. All he knows is that he’s tackled by Loki one moment and watching the god send a burst of magic behind him the next. It destroys the missile that was headed for the building.

“I really hate these things,” Loki mutters.

A Secret Service officer runs up. “Loki Sir, reinforcements needed on the front lawn.” The words are barely out of his mouth when a ground-shaking boom is heard.

“Damn.”

“Loki?” Cap’s voice comes over the comm.

The reply is terse, almost frustrated. “Yes yes I know. Check it out.” He disappears and reappears on the other side of the White House. There is a hole on the second-floor, a mass of drones, and the few tanks on the other side of the fence are just starting to fire on them.

“Bloody biscuits,” Loki spits out. He sends a sheet of magic over the residence to protect it. But it’s taking more effort than he’d like. He grabs a Secret Service agent by the lapel. “Tell the tanks to aim for the ones in back. Have troops deal with those in front. Where are the fighter planes?”

“The first wave is engaging now. Second wave is two minutes out.”

“Falcon?”

“At the Capital, Sir.”

“Everyone’s at the bloody Capital,” Loki complains. He can feel his magic being almost entirely taken by the shield.

“Not us, Sir.”

“Too right.” He lets the woman go. 

“Sir,” she says. “An electromagnetic pulse…”

“Do you have one?”

“No, Sir. I was thinking your magic could do the same thing.”

Loki looks up at the President’s residence. “The White House will be vulnerable.”

“It burned to the ground once, Sir. It’s just a house. The President and his family are safe in the bunker. And we’re losing good people.”

Loki nods. He drops to the ground to gain a little strength from the dirt and the grass. He rises. Focusing his magic through his hands, he pushes it out to the drones and the agents and even the front line of tanks. Everything electronic stops working. The Trickster almost feels the need to apologizing for fucking up everyone’s phones and tablets and whatnot. Almost. But he finds he doesn’t really care. Feeling drained, he starts walking to the other side of the house.

xxx

Falcon gets there before the other Avengers do, and Iron Man is happy to see him. Well, he’s happy until he sees the underwhelming firepower that Falcon brought.

“Remind me to equip you with better toys.”

“My wings are my toys, Iron Man,” Falcon replies as he flies between the drones, getting many of them to shoot at each other.

“Do you realize how terrible that sounded?” He mimics Falcon but in an exaggerated super-hero way, “My wings are my toys.”

“Man, shut up.”

Clint’s voice cuts in, “Are we interrupting?”

“It’s about time,” Iron Man says. “Who we got? I bet Spangles stayed with La Vida Loki.”

A female voice replies, “Hawkeye, Hulk, Black Widow.” She holds on to the plane as some of the drones start attacking them, making the jet shake from various impacts.

“Welcome to the party,” Falcon says as he flies between the Avenjet and an F-15, trying to make some of the drones follow him.

“Why is it always a party with you guys?” she asks.

Bruce shrugs as the plane jostles again. He takes off his shirt and stuffs it in his bag.

“Going somewhere?” Black Widow asks.

“Out.” He pushes a large button. As the back ramp begins to lower, he lets Hulk come to the fore. Green eyes look at Natasha. “Hulk smash drones now.” He runs out of the plane and immediately starts snatching the humanoid weapons out of the air and bashing them against each other.

Hawkeye lands the plane so he and Black Widow can defend the Capital from the ground. There are tourists and Congressional workers being held hostage inside. Meanwhile, every alphabet soup government agency is outside trying to get in. The two Avengers find the makeshift command center and consult with the agents in charge. There sure does seem to be a lot of them.

Black Widow observes for a moment before walking up to a dark-skinned man in a military uniform. “General…” She reads the name tag, “Duckett. I’m –“

“I know who you are, Black Widow. Iron Man told us you’d be coming. Hawkeye. We could certainly use the help.” There are drones throughout the Capital building. The highest concentration is in the main visitor area of the basement. 

After looking over schematics, they determine the best infiltration points and engagement tactics. They prepare to head in.

Hawkeye is with the main force. Black Widow will be going in through a side entrance with a small tactical team. Four other tactical teams are coming in at various other points.

As they leave the command center, Black Widow contacts the other Avengers and asks them for cover.

“I hate these things,” Iron Man says. “Have I told you I hate these things?”

“Only every five minutes,” Falcon replies.

“I thought I had seen the first and last of these in California,” Iron Man continues. “Remember that, Ms. Rushman?”

Black Widow rolls her eyes. “I do. Now cover us.”

“I am so going to beat up Justin Hammer after this.”

“You should sell tickets,” Hawkeye tells him.

“I’d go,” Falcon assures him.

“Hulk and Bruce go, too.” A thunderous clap is heard soon after. The strength of the sound waves it creates destroys the drones in it’s wake.

Soon Hawkeye and Black Widow are in position with their respective teams. The countdown is given, and they go in. The frontal assault creates the diversion that the other teams need to get in quietly.

Black Widow finds her stingers to be exceptionally useful in bringing down the Hammertech drones. All it takes is one to overload their system. She makes a mental note to thank Tony and Bruce for the upgrade.

Hawkeye is switching between his electronic arrows and the regular ones, covering the civilians as the other officers and agents direct them to leave.

“Hostages are free,” Hawkeye tells the other Avengers after half an hour or so. “Widow? How you doin’?”

“Senate side is clear of civilians,” she replies. “We’re still clearing out the Hammertech. Iron Man, any idea where the orders are coming from?”

“Yeah. Russia.”

“Any way to stop signal?” Hulk asks then roars as he gets hit with a missile.

“JARVIS is working on it.”

“Tell him to work faster,” Black Widow says. She throws stingers at a couple of the drones. They short out and collapse onto the ground.

“Watch your six, Falcon,” Tony warns.

Falcon drops then turns in mid-air. He sees the projectile a moment before it makes contact. It’s barely enough time to get out of the way. He ends up slamming into another drone and starts to fall. The world twirls as he tries to regain control of the wings.

After what seems like five minutes but is actually more like five seconds, Falcon swoops and dives through the aerial battlefield. At one point, he climbs higher and looks at how they are doing. The fighter pilots are making a hell of a difference. There are maybe a quarter the number of drones as before.

“Does anyone else find this odd?” Black Widow asks.

“Something doesn’t sit right,” Hawkeye admits. “Can’t pinpoint it though.”

“What’s bugging you?” Iron Man asks as he blasts two more drones out of the air.

“They had the Capital. They had the people in it. Yet there were no ransom demands.” It feels like a distraction. But a distraction from what? And then she remembers who was at the White House.

xxx

Loki is still trying to recuperate as he battles his way around the White House to the back lawn, choosing to use Panteren as a bludgeoning weapon rather than to direct any magic. He sees police, military, Secret Service, and the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. still working valiantly to keep the drones away. His eyes sweep the lawn for the familiar red, white, and blue uniform. He doesn’t see it, but that doesn’t worry him. Captain America is probably on the other side of the building, maybe even inside.

Loki jogs over to Coulson, fighting as he goes and using Panteren to every advantage.

“The front?” Coulson asks when he gets there.

“EMP. An agent’s idea.”

“That’d do it.”

Natasha’s voice breaks into Coulson’s ear. “Cap? Cap, you there? Black Widow to Captain America. Please come in.”

Coulson’s brow furrows when there’s no answer. The change prompts Loki to check his earpiece and finds it shorted out with his magical EMP blast.

Natasha continues, “Cap. Damn it, Steve, talk to me!”

Director Coulson’s eyes scan the lawn for any signs of the Captain. He asks Loki if he’s seen him.

“No. Why?”

“Natasha’s trying to reach him on the comm. He isn’t answering.” He raises a finger. “Hold on.” The finger goes to his hear. “I’m right here, Black Widow. No I don’t see him. Neither does Loki.” He scans the lawn again to try to spot Cap then turns to look at Loki. “Now Loki’s gone, too.”

Loki isn’t gone. He’s in the air, a large hawk circling overhead. He weaves through the flying dones and fighter planes, scanning the ground for the familiar uniform. He doesn’t see it anywhere. He widens his circle. Winter Soldier is gone, too. He realizes with a chill that this was the reason the assassin had been waiting. He had been waiting for Steve.

The large falcon lands on the ground. Turning human again, Loki sits, a heavy empty feeling in his stomach making him nauseas. He rips open the left arm of his uniform and stares at his forearm. His attempt at willing a message to appear is having no effect. The sound of fighting continues around him.

From his periphery, he sees Coulson coming towards him. He looks up, the concern evident in the green eyes. “Anything?”

The Director shakes his head. “The Avengers are on there way here.”

“JARVIS. Satellite footage. Closed-circuit cameras. There must be something.”

“Tony told Natasha that he’s working on it.” Phil sits beside Loki as the other agencies clean up the last of the drones. He gestures to the Trickster’s arm. “Can’t you, I don’t know, magic yourself to him?”

Loki scowls. “No. I can’t. I can’t just find people.” He goes back to staring at his forearm.

Iron Man appears first, landing in front of them. “JARVIS is going through all the footage now. We’ll find him.” He goes to help clear the area.

Falcon arrives next and sits on Loki’s other side. “No word?”

Loki shakes his head. That feeling in his stomach is getting heavier.

“I thought your magic could take you to him.”

“It can’t!” He puts his head in his hands. “It only works if he calls me to him. Why hasn’t he called me?” Green eyes look to Sam for answers. They need answers.

“Maybe he’s still fighting,” Sam guesses.

Although everyone is thinking it, no one suggests that the reason Steve hasn’t summoned Loki is because he’s unconscious or (please God no) dead.

The Avenjet arrives. Loki strides into it, heading straight for JARVIS’ interface. “Give me something. Anything.” He feels Natasha’s hand on his shoulder.

“I’m afraid I have nothing,” the A.I. replies. “Winter Soldier managed to get Captain Rogers to an area without camera coverage. What happened there is anyone’s guess.”

“Where,” Loki demands quietly. As soon as he’s shown, he uses Yggdrasil to get there. 

It isn’t far, and Falcon is soon landing near him while carrying Natasha. There are definite signs of a fight - indentations in brick walls, a bent light pole, a large broken garbage bin, ricochet marks from the shield. But there is nothing beyond that, nothing to indicate what happened to Steve.

Sam and Natasha exchange a look.

“They would have taken him to Russia, yes?” Loki asks Black Widow.

“Eventually. Maybe not at first.”

“So someone in Russia must know something. Give me a name.”

She shrugs, not sure where this is going.

His hands ball into fists. “Give me a name!” 

Natasha’s eyes go wide with fear. She’s never seen him like this. “Secretary Pierce’s contact in Russia was a general by the name of Alexei Koltsov.”

“Where do I find him?”

Natasha knows that look. She’s worn that look. It’s a look of singular determination. It’s a look that makes clear nothing is going to come between Loki and finding Steve. She pulls out her phone and finds the address.

He nods and disappears.

XXX

General Koltsov is packing up his briefcase to go home. It was a good day. He hears the door close and looks up.

Loki steps forward. “Do you know who I am?”

“Yes.”

“Do you know why I’m here?”

He shakes his head slowly. “No.”

“Captain Rogers. Your Winter Soldier took him. I want him back.”

General Koltsov plays it cool. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Now now, Alexsei, we both know that you do. And you’re going to tell me what I want to know one way or another.”

“I know nothing.”

“That was your first chance. You have two more,” Loki tells him. “Where is Captain Rogers?”

“In New York I would assume. You would know better than I.”

“One more chance. Tell me either where Captain Rogers is or where he’s being taken.”

Alexsei plays innocent. “I told you I do not know.”

Loki sighs. He grabs Alexsei’s head and bangs it down on the desk. Then he holds the head and looks into his eyes. “I did warn you.” He hears Steve’s voice in his head telling him that this is wrong, that delving into someone’s mind is not worth finding him. It makes him hesitate for a moment.

General Koltsov takes advantage and pulls out a gun. It’s immediately forced out of his hand.

“Really?” Loki says in disappointment. “A gun?” He finds it insulting. Steve’s voice continues to speak in his head, telling him he’s better than this. He silently tells the voice to piss off. Then he looks into Alexsei’s eyes and delves into his mind.

Images flit past in quick succession.

Loki says specific words to bring up the memories associated with them. “Captain Rogers. Captain America. Winter Soldier.”

Alexsei screams. He screams in pain. He screams loud enough to travel through the locked door to the other room. Soon there is banging and gunshots.

There is nothing useful in the General’s head. Loki slams the forehead down onto the desk again in frustration, leaving Alexsei trembling and staring on the desk. 

He returns to Stark Tower to think.

JARVIS still knows nothing. “I’m sorry, Sir. Captain Rogers is a good man. Ms. Romanoff would like a word, Sir.”

“Fine.”

Her voice comes through. “Anything?”

“Dead end. The phone number he used was pre-programed. He never knew the name of the person he spoke with. It was all very compartmentalized.”

“Need to know,” she says, her voice indicating a lack of surprise.

“He didn’t even know the location of the other bases. Bloody useless.”

“And still no message from Steve?”

“No,” he growls. The heavy lump in his stomach returns almost making him collapse from the weight. His hand touches the forearm where the message should appear. His face scrunches up in pain. “Tell me he’ll be okay.”

“He’ll be okay,” she replies.

How he wishes he could believe her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day?
> 
> Ward’s brother being a Senator is from the television show Marvel’s S.H.I.E.L.D.
> 
> Tony’s nickname for Loki (‘La Vida Loki’) was suggested by missgnutmeg (ao3). It was too good not to use.
> 
> Again, huge thanks to T-TrainOrTurkeyT (ff) for helping me figure out how to get to this point with Winter Soldier.
> 
> Coulson and Loki working together was for Jadzia83 (ff) who wanted them to build a little trust. The original request was for it to happen around Ward’s interrogations, but that just wasn’t meant to be. Hope this was a good supstitute.
> 
> Hope all of you are doing well. Until next time…


	149. To Repay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki calls in a favor to find Steve  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Clint & Natasha (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Vaginal Sex

JARVIS is being obstinate. No matter how many times Loki asks and orders to be shown the last footage of Steve, the A.I. refuses. JARVIS finally admits that Tony’s orders are to not show him until the other Avengers are here.

The stone in Loki’s stomach becomes heavier. His mind races with what must be on it. But he can’t make sense of it. He knows Steve can take care of himself. What could be so awful that they don’t want him to see it alone?

“How long until they get here?”

“Seven minutes.”

It might as well be an eternity. Loki goes to the roof to watch for their arrival. 

He used to come up here to be alone. Now all he wants is for Steve to intrude. What he wouldn’t do to look into those blue eyes beneath long lashes again. “Damn it, Steve. Three taps and two words - that’s all I need from you. Please.”

Green eyes look up into the sky. “Heimdall! Heimdall, please hear me! Steve has been taken. I beg you to search for him. Bring me word if you spy him. Please.”

He feels so powerless. He hates feeling powerless. He heads back down to read through the Winter Soldier files. Someone must know where the two remaining bases are. It’s very likely Steve was taken to one of those. Perhaps he should pay a visit to President Putin. Surely the strong leader would know where they are. And if not, well, then they’d see just how strong Putin is.

Natasha walks out of the elevator with Clint and Bruce. “Whatever you’re thinking, don’t do it,” she tells him.

“I’m thinking about how I’m going to find Steve,” he tells her.

“It’s your interrogation techniques I’m worried about.”

“Fucking Winter Soldier,” Clint grumbles as he puts down his bow and the nearly empty quiver of arrows.

Loki turns on the spy. “Then tell me what the bloody fuck is going on! JARVIS won’t play me the video that we do have of Steve. He said he was ordered not to until you all were here. What don’t you want me to see?”

The three Avengers exchange a few looks. “He deserves to know,” Clint says.

Bruce puts a hand on Loki’s shoulder and leads him to the couch. “JARVIS, play it on the tv.” He sits down next to Loki. Natasha sits on the other side of the god. Clint stands behind him.

The television turns on. It’s an aerial view. They see Captain America fighting off drone after drone as he moves towards Winter Soldier. There’s a moment when everyone stops. It must be when the front of the building was hit. Loki closes his eyes as he remembers his last words to Steve. ‘Yes yes I know. Check it out.’ It had been said in frustration. He wishes he could take it back now. But life doesn’t work that way.

The image of Captain America continues fighting forward, his shield thrown and caught at various times. Winter Soldier continues walking forward as well. The two men stop in front of each other. They appear to be having a conversation.

Loki’s brow furrows. This is not what he was expecting.

Coulson walks out of the elevator and goes to stand next to Clint.

On the television, Winter Soldier turns and walks away. Captain America follows him. They walk out of frame.

The camera angle changes. Winter Soldier is walking. Captain America is with him walking just a step or two behind.

“That’s not…” Loki can’t wrap his brain around this. “No. There was a struggle in the alley.”

Natasha holds his hand. “We think Winter Soldier lured him into the alley where others were waiting to ambush him. Or maybe Terry turned on him there.”

Clint scowls at the name. “This doesn’t help us find Steve. So what do we do next? Have you already asked the all-seeing eye guy in Asgard?”

“I called to him yes,” Loki confirms. “I’m sure they will send someone if he spies them.” He has little hope that Heimdall will find him.

“Tony went to go find Justin Hammer, the creator of those drones,” Bruce says. “I doubt he’ll know anything, but we figure it’s better to cover all our bases.”

Coulson adds, “I’ve got my team working on it. If they hear any chatter, they’ll let us know.”

Loki stands. “I can’t just sit here. I’m going to see Putin.” Four versions of ‘What?!’ come directly after that statement. He scowls at them. “He’s bound to know something.”

“Not enough,” Natasha now also standing tells him. “It’s a huge risk.”

“Not for me. I will find out what he knows or burn all of Russia until I find Steve.”

“Loki,” a feminine voice admonishes from behind him. He turns and sees Frigga and Helena standing there. His mother continues, “You know Steve would not approve of that.” Then she opens her arms to her son, ready to comfort him as only she can.

He rushes to her and holds her tight. “Any word?”

“None. I’m sorry.”

Loki nods then moves to hug his daughter. Frigga looks at Clint and smiles. She opens her arms to him, too. He goes to her. “Hi, Ma. We missed you.”

“I’ve missed you, too, Clint.” She smiles at Natasha who is looking at them in mild surprise.

“You owe me a re-match,” he says pulling away.

“I do.” She looks to the others. “I take it there is still no word on Steve’s whereabouts.”

“No,” Loki tells her, his arm around Helena. “I was about to go to Russia.”

“I heard,” Frigga says in an unhappy tone. It turns stern. “That’s not going to help bring him back. Odds are it will put him in more danger.”

“Then what would you suggest?”

“How about some deductive reasoning. Tell me what you know.” She sits, prompting everyone else to do the same.

Loki grows more and more upset as they tell Frigga and Helena everything.

Frigga puts a hand on Loki’s arm. “The mark, it won’t lead you to him?”

“No. Only if he summons me.”

“And he has not?”

When Loki shakes his head, Helena crawls into his lap and tucks her head under his chin. “I’m sorry, Da.”

“Me, too, Pet. Me, too.”

“Doctor Strange,” Clint says suddenly. Everyone looks at him. “He’s supposed to be the Sorcerer Supreme or something. Right? Maybe he can do a locator spell.”

Loki’s eyebrow goes up in annoyance. “And you couldn’t have mentioned this when we were looking for Bucky?”

Clint glances at Natasha. “I hadn’t thought of it before now.”

Of course. The god nods. Under the same circumstances he might have done the same. “Understandable. No doubt Strange’s recent presence here aided your thinking.” He turns to Bruce. “We have his number?”

“Yes. I’ll call,” he replies getting up.

Helena plays with her father’s hand. “See, Da? There’s hope.”

He holds her tighter as Natasha gives Clint a hug.

xxx

Justin Hammer is in Costa Rica lounging by his pool next to a French model he picked up at Fashion Week. His day is so far going great. But then Iron Man decides to show up, landing hard enough to break some of the tile work.

He rolls his eyes. “What do you want, Tony? And did you really have to break my tile to ask for it?” He imported that tile from Italy. It’s very expensive.

“Answers and yes,” Tony replies, the mask having retracted just after he landed. He smiles at the woman in the tiny bikini. “Bonjour, Josette.”

“Bonjour, Tony,” she replies with a smile. It turns into a pout. “You never called me back.”

“I got busy, and then I started dating Pepper exclusively.”

Justin can’t believe this. Even his girl is sloppy seconds. “What do you want, Tony?”

“A whole bunch of your drones were just used to attack the White House and the Congressional building.” He knows that will get Hammer’s interest.

“Are you sure they were mine?” Justin wouldn’t put it past Tony to make up stories to steal a contract away from him.

“Did you recently sell a shit-ton of drones to Russia?”

Justin shifts uncomfortably in his lounge chair. “Josette honey, why don’t you go inside and get another bottle of champagne.” He waits for her to leave. “We sell to lots of governments.” 

“I’ll take that as a yes. In which case, yes I’m sure they were yours. Now who did you sell them to, and how long of a range do they have?”

“I don’t have to answer any of your questions,” he points out.

“I know,” Tony says. “But if you don’t, I’m going to start breaking more tiles.” He aims his palm at the ground. He has no doubt that a short blast from his repulsor beam would damage at least three. And he has no intention of using a short blast.

“Don’t don't,” Justin yells, his hands held up in surrender. “Geez. You’re so touchy.”

“Just tell me who.”

“I don’t know,” he says as though that should be obvious. “Do you know every contact at every government you sell weapons to?”

“First of all,” Tony begins, “I don’t sell weapons anymore. Second, if I sold to Russia or China, damn straight I’d know who it was.”

“Well excuse me but I don’t. Alright? I’ve got people who handle that.”

Tony powers up his repulsor beam, the sound unmistakable. “Is that your final answer?”

“I don’t know anything,” Justin insists. “Honest. You can talk to my people. I’ll find out who made the deal and have them contact you.”

“Now. I need the name now.”

Josette returns with the bottle of champagne. She brought an extra glass for Tony. Justin calls someone on his phone as she pours. She hands Justin his glass first. Then she takes the other to Tony, clinking her glass against his before taking a drink. Justin scowls at them. He hands the phone to Tony. “Harvey,” he says.

Tony talks to Harvey, the salesperson who brokered the deal with Russia. JARVIS runs a background check and internet search on each of the names Harvey gives Tony. There is nothing out of the ordinary about them as far as the A.I. can tell. Tony isn’t surprised. It was kind of a long shot to begin with. Still, it makes the flight home equal parts too long and too short.

xxx

Bruce walks back into the living room to find Frigga beating Clint at video games again. “We need to get you one of those for Asgard,” he says.

“No, for Helheim,” the Queen decides. “It will give me an excuse to visit my granddaughter.” She smiles at Hel.

“What did Doctor Strange say?” Loki asks, his voice tight with anticipation.

“He didn’t,” Bruce replies. “I was told he’s doing battle on the Astral plane. But his servant Wong told me that the doctor has never used such a spell.”

“What about Professor Xavier?” Helena asks.

Bruce shakes his head. “His Cerebro only works to find mutants. Steve’s X-Gene is dormant, so it won’t register.”

Loki explains to his mother that Professor Xavier is an exceptionally gifted telepath.

“I also heard back from Tony,” Bruce says. “Justin Hammer was a dead end.”

“They’re all dead ends,” Loki growls.

Frigga gives the controller to Natasha and goes to kneel in front of her son. “You must have faith. Steve will summon you as soon as he’s able.”

“And if he’s never able? What then, Mother?”

She has no answer for him. It breaks her heart to see him like this. “Your friends are intelligent and resourceful. I’m sure one of them will think of something.” Her eyes look to Bruce for help.

“Of course we will,” the scientist replies. “I’ve already created an algorithm to help us use the video footage around the alley to determine which vehicle they may have taken him in.”

“And how long do you think that will take?”

“I’m not sure. Maybe a few days.”

“A few days,” Loki says as if it were a lifetime.

Frigga puts a comforting hand on his leg. “Steve would tell you to have faith.”

Green eyes look at her with coldness. “Steve isn’t here.”

“But he will be,” she assures him. “He’s a strong man. He’ll find a way to contact you.”

“Assuming he’s even alive.”

“Do you want me to check?” Helena offers. “I’m sure he’ll have gone to Heaven. I can go and find out.”

He looks at her with fear in his eyes. They start to sting with tears. He nods once.

Helena kisses his cheek. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

He grabs her arm and squeezes. “If he’s…”

“I’ll be back as soon as I can,” she tells her father again. “I promise.”

Slowly, reluctantly, he lets her go. He hates letting go.

xxx

Clint is in the kitchen looking at the directions on the canister of tea. He had offered to make tea for everyone. It had seemed like the nice thing to do. He had forgotten that he doesn’t know how to make tea. If it had been coffee, he’d be set. Coffee he can do. He can make an awesome pot of coffee. But he didn’t offer coffee. He offered tea.

“Way to go, Clint,” he mutters to himself as he reads the directions one last time. He measures the water before putting it in the kettle.

“Try not to burn it,” Natasha teases, watching him turn on the stove.

“Ha ha. Even I know how to boil water.”

She walks to him and wraps her arms around his waist from behind. “You have nothing to worry about. You know that, right?”

The archer tilts his head. “Steve is missing, maybe dead. Loki is about to go nuclear. And you think I have nothing to worry about.”

“I meant about Terry.”

He nods and turns around to face her. “Right. I had forgotten my girlfriend used to sleep with the assassin who used to be Steve’s best bud and who has now kidnapped him. When did our life become a soap opera?”

Natasha shrugs. “I think maybe yours always was.”

“Says the woman who grew up in a Soviet spy program.”

“That would make my life a spy novel not a soap opera.”

“Close enough,” Clint tells her. “It’s still melodrama.”

“You’d know better than I would,” she tells him with a smirk.

“Hey,” he says. “Everyone used to watch Dynasty back in the day.”

“I wasn’t talking about Dynasty, Mr. Desperate Housewife.” Natasha pulls him down into a kiss.

“That was a very popular show,” Clint reminds her.

“And Vampire Diaries?”

“That’s a good show.”

“Downton Abbey?”

“Critically acclaimed. And it’s won a bunch of rewards. Also, the Dowager Countess is a badass.”

She shakes her head and chuckles. “Uh-huh.” Her thumb caresses his bottom lip before she takes it into her mouth and sucks on it. At the same time, she places his hand on her breast.

“What are you doing?” he asks.

“Proving that you don’t have anything to worry about.” She kisses him softly.

He pulls away. “Is it weird that this is kind of having the opposite effect?”

She looks down and frowns ever so slightly. “Maybe one of my best friends is missing, taken by my ex-lover who I know is a cold, heartless killer. And maybe the only way I can figure how to not go crazy thinking about it is to concentrate on you, on us.” She feels his finger push up against the underside of her chin. She looks in his eyes, her own vulnerable and a little frightened.

“I am seriously not thrilled he’s back,” Clint tells her.

She gives him a tiny smile. “Neither am I.”

“Oh good. Because I had just about convinced myself that you were waiting for the right moment to leave me and run away with Terry.”

She slaps his arm. “You were not. Were you?”

Clint shrugs his shoulders. “I’m not the smartest kid in the Tower.”

“You’ve got street smarts,” Natasha tells him, draping her arms over his shoulders. “Where I come from, that’s more important than college degrees.” She kisses him gently.

“Yeah. College degrees weren’t exactly helpful in the circus either. But those aren’t the worlds we’re living in anymore.”

“Thankfully.”

“Yes. Thankfully. But my point is that college degrees matter more now,” he tells her.

“Bullshit,” Natasha replies. “What matters is skill. You and I have them. We wouldn’t be Avengers if we didn’t.”

“Why are we talking about this?”

She thinks. “I honestly don’t know.”

“Then let’s stop,” Clint says before kissing her slowly.

The kettle whistles.

Groaning, Clint mumbles, “Typical.” He turns off the stove and puts the tea bags in the teapot before adding the hot water. He sets the timer on the microwave.

Natasha turns him around and starts kissing him again, her mouth hungering for his. “I can’t lose you, too,” she says softly against his lips.

“You won’t.” This is strange, wrong. It’s Clint who should be afraid of losing Natasha. “I can’t lose you either,” he tells her.

“You won’t.” Her kisses become more insistent. Her eyes glance at the clock. They have just over 3 minutes. They’ve done it in less time. Her hands quickly unfasten his jeans as she maneuvers them until she’s against the cabinets. He helps her out of her catsuit and up onto the counter. Her legs wrap around him, pulling him closer. “Condom.”

Clint fishes it out of his wallet and puts it on as quickly as possible. “Everyone’s next door. We probably shouldn’t.”

Natasha covers his mouth with hers to stop him from talking. She needs this. She needs to feel close to him, needs to feel him insider her. A sigh of relief escapes her lips when he pulls the crotch of her panties to the side and enters her.

They work quickly. Their bodies crash into each other as their mouths taste and lick and bite whatever they can get to. This leads to Clint’s shirt coming off. It’s only fair since she’s almost completely naked. He bites her shoulder as he gets closer. She glances at the timer – 40 seconds left. Natasha spurs him on, whispering in his ear, “That’s it. More, Clint. Give me more. Just like that.” The faintest of whimpers escapes her lips.

Clint is thrusting hard and quick. He’s almost there.

Twenty seconds. “Fuck,” he gasps as he starts to tease her clit. “Fuck. Me. Yes. Fuck.” He ejaculates into the condom with a final grunt.

Natasha feels a tiny flutter of pleasure. It’s not the best orgasm she’s ever had, not by a long shot. But it’s good enough.

The microwave timer goes off.

“Can’t even enjoy the fucking aftermath.”

“Literally?” Natasha asks with a smile. She slides off the counter and puts her panties back in place before getting into the catsuit again.

The first thing Clint does is turn off the alarm. Next he throws the condom away before re-fastening his trousers. After washing his hands, he finally removes the tea bags from the teapot. A few more finishing touches, and Clint goes out with his tray to serve. Maybe it was the mention of Downton Abbey, but he suddenly feels like a Footman.

xxx

Pain. It’s the first thing Steve notices. There is a pain in his head that drowns out everything else. His eye is throbbing and swollen. He’s pretty sure his nose is healing itself after being broken and reset. His left hand is throbbing with heat as is his right knee. He can feel blood caked at his temple, below his nose.

He tries to move. He is unsuccessful. He tries to open his eyes. He is slightly more successful. One eye opens even if the other does not. When he is finally used to the light, he looks around.

“Bucky?”

Winter Soldier is seated near the head of Captain America. He looks down at the man who spoke. “I don’t know you,” he insists like an angry child. His eyes look up at someone else before they become introspective.

Steve tries looking around some more. From what he can see, there are at least two other men with them. Make that three as another man appears. Steve is strapped to a table of some kind with metal restraints, and there is a tube going into his arm. The third man adjusts a nozzle on the bag of whatever they are giving him. His world gets fuzzy then goes blank.

xxx

Loki is drumming his fingers on the arm of the chair. His eyes are getting a crazed look. They know, they believe thanks to Helena that Steve is alive. Tony and Bruce are in the lab trying to find any leads in transportation data – toll roads, traffic, flight paths, anything. Natasha is checking in with some of her contacts. Clint and Helena are playing video games while Frigga watches. And Loki continues his insistent drumming. Coulson walks over and clears his throat. Only Loki’s eyes acknowledge him.

“I know now may not be the best time,” Phil says. “Or maybe you’d welcome the distraction.”

“What distraction,” Loki asks slowly.

“Well,” he begins, “I was wondering if you’d help me get rid of a scar.”

The Trickster is practically seething with disgust, making everyone get on edge. “A scar,” he sneers.

“Yeah.” Phil removes his tie and unbuttons the top four buttons of his shirt. “You remember. The one you gave me.” He opens his shirt to reveal the ugly circular scar from where Loki had stabbed him through the back.

Loki is stunned. “I thought… You said you wanted the reminder…not to trust me.”

“I’d say you’ve earned my trust.”

Green eyes look down in sudden shame. “Yes I was tormenting Grant Ward.”

That wasn’t the reaction he expected. “Why are you telling me this?” Coulson wonders.

“To show you I’m not trustworthy.”

Phil shrugs. “Grant betrayed me and my team. He deserved it.” He’s happy to see the surprised look on the god’s face. “I guess this means you know the location of our secret base.”

Loki nods slowly. “Is Fitz getting any better?”

“No. But we has someone now that he’s able to communicate with. They seem to understand each other.”

“Good. That’s good.”

“So what do you say? About the scar,” Coulson prompts, making all eyes turn to Loki.

He nods again. “Yes of course. I’d be honored.”

Phil removes his shirt. “So where do you, uh, want me to…”

“Standing is fine,” Loki assures him. He places his hands over the scar both front and back. He takes a breath and heals the tissue.

A warm tingling sensation travels over Phil’s skin. It gets warmer and warmer, almost to the point of being painful. Then it stops. He looks down. The scar is gone. It’s like it had never been there to begin with. “Thank you.” He looks at Loki and sees a strange expression on his face. “Loki?”

Again all eyes turn to the Trickster.

Healing Phil reminded Loki of someone, someone he knows can find Steve. He disappears and reappears on the roof of Stark Tower. Looking up into the sky, he shouts, “Gabriel!”

He waits a moment.

“Gabriel! I know you’re alive, you little shit. Now get down here. Please.”

“Please?” A short man with sparkling amber eyes and short-cropped blond hair stands in front of Loki. He has a lollypop in his mouth. He takes it out before saying, “Since when does Loki… What name do you go by now? Oh right. Frigguson. Since when does Loki Frigguson say please?” He puts the lollypop back.

“I don’t have time for your shenanigans, Gabriel. I’m calling in a favor.”

“You love my shenanigans. It’s why we get along so well.”

Green eyes flash impatiently. “Not today.”

“Geez. Fine. Living on Earth, suddenly your Mr. Serious.”

Loki tries to explain. “Gabriel, this is a matter of life and death. Time is of the essence.”

“Really?” he asks, his voice flat with disbelief.

Grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him close, Loki spits, “Listen here, you Enochian ass. I’ve let you use my name for centuries to hide from your family. You owe me.”

Gabriel sobers up very quickly. This is not a side of Loki anyone wants to see. “Okay. You’ve got my attention. What is it?”

Loki slowly lets go of his shirt. “Steve Rogers is missing. I need to know where he is.”

“Captain America.”

“Yes.”

“Missing.”

“Yes.”

“And you want me to find him.”

“Yes.” Loki is once again becoming agitated.

“What makes you think I can?”

Loki’s nostrils flare. “Don’t play coy with me. He prays. Surely you’ve heard him. And his heart is pure like no other. Surely you can find him that way. Or are your powers not as great as I had been led to believe.”

Gabriel puts his hand on his hip and frowns. “You know my powers almost as well as your own.”

“Yes. And I know you know his soul. You were there at the Xavier mansion when Kurt found out about his mother. Imagine my surprise when I realized you actually cared enough to be there for him.”

“Hey!” the archangel exclaims, taking offense. “I didn’t ask him to scar himself up for me. But what can you do when the fanatics get something into their heads?”

“How about correct them.” Loki shakes his head. “I can’t believe he thinks you’re some benevolent, powerful messenger.”

Gabriel shrugs. “I get good press.”

“Good press,” he spits. “Do they know what a pervert you are? I knew you were in our bloody room that night. You left a fucking calling card.”

“You were very entertaining,” the archangel smirks around his lollypop.

Loki’s scowl hardens into an angry glare. “You owe me, Gabriel. And you know the world needs him.”

Amber eyes scrutinize the god. “You know we’re not allowed to reveal ourselves to mortals.”

“Except in dire circumstances, which this qualifies for. And you aren’t exactly a follower of orders,” Loki reminds him. “You did take my name after all.”

Gabriel thinks it over. “I find him. I come back. I tell you where he is. Is that it?”

“Yes.”

“He can’t know it was me. There’s a reason it’s called faith.”

Loki rolls his eyes in frustration. “Fine fine fine. I don’t care. Just find him.” 

xxx

More pain. He’s upright this time, though. Steve can tell because his head is hanging forward. The wall behind him is cold. The wide metal straps that run horizontally across his body are also cold. They pin his arms to his sides and his legs together.

As his head begins to clear, the reality of those straps begins to cause him anxiety. He struggles against them, trying to pull the bolts out of the walls with his body weight. It doesn’t work. He struggles harder, the panic rising like ice-cold water around him.

“Loki,” he gasps between bursts of anxious jerking. “Damn it.” 

He needs to calm himself. Panicking will not help. He tells himself to assess his surroundings.

He looks up and notices the two-way mirror. His dimmed reflection stares back at him. Someone tried to clean him up. His eye is still swollen. There are eight metal straps across his body. His shield is resting in the far right corner, mocking him.

He returns his focus to his reflection, trying to do a physical inventory. His nose was indeed broken if his black eyes are any indication. His knee is swollen. The fingers of his left hand are sticking out at odd angles. Not good.

The restraints glint slightly when he turns his head. Not good at all. Fuck.

“Aargh!!” His body again jerks against the restraints. No change.

He rests his head against the wall and tries to use the leverage to push the rest of his body forward. Nothing.

His breath comes quick and shallow. He can feel the panic rising up again.

“Loki. Please.” He knows the god can’t hear him, but maybe by some miracle he can.

No, he can’t think like that. He has to assume no one knows where he is, no one is coming to rescue him. He’s trapped. Alone.

‘Idiot,’ he thinks. ‘Why did I follow Bucky? I should have known better.’

Bucky.

“Bucky! I want to talk to Bucky!” He struggles some more. “BUCKY!”

He closes his eyes and tries to calm himself, tries not to feel the restraints against his skin.

He takes a deep breath. “BUCKY!”

A voice comes over a loudspeaker. “There is no Bucky,” it says in accented English. A Russian. Definitely a Russian.

Steve forces his eye open and looks around. There is a speaker above the mirror. There is a camera above where his shield rests that can film both him and the door. No doubt there is another camera on the other side of the glass.

He takes another shaky breath before speaking with more strength than he actually has. “There is a Bucky. You may call him something else. You may have wiped his memory, but he’s still Bucky.”

“There is no Bucky,” the voice says again.

“Did you freeze him again? Is that what you did?” This is good. This conversation is good. It’s keeping the panic down. “He’s going to remember. No matter what you do, he will remember.”

“You’re metabolism is impressive, Captain,” says the Russian voice. “The drugs we used on you usually keep Winter Soldier down for a longer time.”

“Bucky. His name is Bucky. James Buchanan Barnes. Bucky for short. My best friend.”

“Yes. That he was your best friend was most helpful. Our orders are to kill you, Captain. Kill you and dissect you. But I believe some tests are best done on living organisms.”

The door opens. A large man and a slight woman come in. He slices off a strip of Steve’s skin at the bicep. The super soldier keeps his mouth shut as he grunts in pain. 

The woman tries to force his mouth open. “Open,” she orders in perfect English. The Captain refuses. She walks over to his shield and brings it over, placing it on her arm. With a twirl, she smashes the edge of it into his jaw. It takes three more tries before his mouth fills with blood enough for him to spit. She forces a swab into his mouth and scrapes his cheek. That wasn’t what he expected. He thought they were going to force drugs on him.

After returning the shield to the corner, the woman takes a few strands of his hair. This confuses Steve even more. Surely if there was anything to be found there, Tony and S.H.I.E.L.D. would have found it long ago.

The man says something in Russian, and they both look at the strap covering Steve’s cock. It gives him a very bad feeling. Then they turn towards the mirror and talk while gesturing towards the Captain. The voice over the loudspeaker returns with authority.

Steve wishes he had Natasha in his ear to translate. Or that thing Bruce was telling him about – a fish, a fish you put in your ear. Or the TARDIS. He’d love a TARDIS right now. Or Loki really. He’d love Loki. He prays for Loki.

Gabriel appears next to Steve’s shield.

The Captain looks like shit, and the archangel is glad Loki isn’t here to see it. Otherwise, everyone here would probably be dead.

Steve manages to hold it together, to keep the panic from returning until the Russians have left the room. Then he’s jerking against the restraints again, trying to loosen them, to free himself.

He stops, breathless and silently pleading with God to help him find a way out.

Gabriel can feel the prayer like a homing beacon. He walks slowly up to the trapped man.

The Captain’s soul is almost blinding in it’s purity. It isn’t as pure as a baby’s. But considering the man went to war, it is amazing.

“God,” Steve whispers, “if I don’t get out of this, please help Loki. Please help Loki.”

“Steve? Steve Rogers?” Gabriel says.

Steve looks up and sees a short man with kind features. He hardens his resolve. No doubt this is another Russian come to give him another test. “What now.”

“I heard your prayer. I’m going to get help.”

Brow furrowed in confusion, Steve looks at him and wonders if this is a psychological test. “What?”

“I can’t heal you or they’ll know someone was here. Just hold on. I’ll bring your friends.”

He stares at the man with amber eyes. The man suddenly disappears.

Steve questions whether he was ever there at all. But he must have been. If he were going to hallucinate, it would be about Loki or Bucky not some guy he’s never met.

He runs through a list in his head. Magic. Mutation. That’s it really. It’s a very short list of reasons that might give someone he ability to disappear like that. He needs a longer one. Loki. Frigga. Helena. Kurt. Ilyana. Surely there are others. Strange. Stephen Strange. Are there others? There must be. He searches the files in his mind. It helps to keep his mind off the straps. Until it doesn’t anymore.

He jerks his body trying to free himself. “Raawwrrr,” he bellows to give himself more strength.

The straps remain unmoving. Vibranium or adamantium. It’s the only explanation.

Steve closes his eyes for a moment to gather his strength and try to tamp down the panic that once again threatens.

“Please have been real,” he breathes. “Please.” But no matter how much he wishes, he can’t afford to let himself think it was.

xxx

Loki is pacing. He’s told JARVIS to let him know as soon as anyone appears on the roof.

Frigga is worried. “Loki, please tell us what you’ve done.”

“What I must,” is all he’ll say.

It does not put his mother’s mind at ease.

“Intruder alert,” JARVIS says suddenly.

Loki turns to see Gabriel standing near the elevator. “Override protocol. He’s a friend,” he says quickly, before a bolt of lightning can fry his guiest.

“Protocol overwritten. Tony has been informed and would like to know who the hobbit is.”

“Hobbit?” Gabriel takes exception to that.

“A friend,” Loki says again. He turns to Gabriel. “You have news?”

He nods. “I know where he is.”

“Where,” the Trickster demands.

“Queen Frigga, it’s been awhile. And Hel, wow, you’ve grown up.”

“You’re Enochian, are you not?” the Queen says. “I’m sorry, but I’m afraid I don’t recognize your current host.”

“That’s okay.” He walks up to her. “I owed your son a favor. Anyway I located Steve Rogers.”

Everyone gets up at that. “Where?” Natasha echoes Loki’s demand.

“Spit it out,” Loki says, fire in his eyes.

“Nuh-uh. I tell you, there’s going to be bloodbath. I will tell your mother and…him,” he says pointing at Clint.

Helena asks, “Why didn’t you just bring him here yourself? I know Enochians can transport people.”

“I’ve already gotten way more involved than I should have.” He walks over to Frigga and whispers the location in her ear. He does the same to Clint. “That’s it. We’re even now.” He disappears.

Loki turns to his mother. “Where is he.”

“Gabriel is right. You’re angry and seeking revenge. It’s best for Helena and I to go. You come to the location with your friends.” She gives him a hug though he does not return it. She gives Clint a hug that is returned warmly. “Good luck.”

“You, too, Ma.”

“Come, Helena. Let’s get Steve.” Frigga and Helena disappear into Yggdrasil, leaving Loki angrier than before. He rushes to the elevator and stabs the button with his finger several times. He only hopes Gabriel’s misguided attempt at grace doesn’t cost Steve his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Supernatural fans, that is indeed that Gabriel. How and when this corresponds to Supernatural’s timeline is anyone’s guess. I’m thinking this is probably a slightly alternate reality from the show. But yes Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Castiel do exist.
> 
> Large thanks to skydancer2000 (ff) for the following suggestions: 1) Loki contacting Heimdall 2) Steve having gone with Bucky willingly (at least at first) 3) Frigga making a trip to see Loki through this and 4) the confrontation between Tony and Justin Hammer. Justin didn’t get beat up, but his tile did. Hope that was enough.
> 
> Thank you to Reader-anonymous-writer (ff) for suggesting that Coulson ask Loki to get rid of his scar.
> 
> Thanks for FireChildSlytherin5 (ff) for encouraging me to put the Supernatural references in.
> 
> That’s it. I hope you found it exciting. I have to go out of town for a few days next week, but hopefully I’ll have enough written to post a chapter. Until next time…


	150. To Find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Deadpool & Spider-Man (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Anal Sex

As soon as Frigga and Hel enter Yggdrasil they hear a chirping noise. In their hurry to get to Midgard, both had forgotten to leave something for Ratatosk. “Yes yes,” the Queen of Asgard says. “One moment.” She pulls out some nuts from an inside pocket and tosses them into the darkness. Her voice becomes more reverential. “Thank you, great Ratatosk, for allowing us the use of Yggdrasil.” She bumps Helena’s shoulder, silently telling her to do the same.

“Oh. Right.” The Queen of Helheim gets some nuts from her own stash and throws them towards the sound of the chirping. “There you go. Thanks.”

“Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch,” is the reply. Then there is the sound of scurrying that gets softer and softer.

“Grandmother, why wouldn’t you and Gabe tell Da where Step Da is?”

“You saw your father. He’s ready to destroy Midgard to get to Steve. Perhaps the Captain is in a state that will only fuel his rage.” She immediately sees that this is true as the image of him shackled to a stone wall appears in front of them. “Oh dear.”

Helena immediately rushes out into the room.

Frigga quickly follows her, cursing under her breath. The first thing she does is look around to see if there is any immediate threat. “Impetuous girl! Just like your father.”

The impetuous girl is pulling at the bindings as Steve stares at her through his one unswollen eye. 

“Helena?” This he believes could be a hallucination. Even so, his voice is full of hope. “Helena?”

“Yes, Step Da. We’re here to rescue you.” She looks desperately at her grandmother. “They won’t come off.”

“Stand back,” the Queen of Asgard says just as she sees the door open from the periphery of her vision. Magic is used to close and seal the door first, buying them a bit of time. Next she uses magic to try to free Steve. It’s more difficult than she imagined. Loki is correct; magic is harder to do here.

“Who are you?” comes an accented voice. It’s not coming from the door that is being pounded on by multiple people. “What are you doing?” it asks.

“Speakers,” Steve tells the women. “Room behind the mirror.”

Helena shoots the disembodied voice a rude gesture.

Finally the locks melt away, and the metal straps open as the voice continues to ask them for information. 

Steve falls forward. He yelps when his knee and broken hand slam into the ground. He falls onto his side, unsure which to clutch to his chest and protext. Frigga and Helena rush to him as people bang on the door. “It’s broken,” he gasps, lifting his hand up to show the wrong-angled fingers.

Frigga takes it in her own. “This is going to be very painful.”

He nods. There is a crack and a scream. It’s repeated four more times. Steve is breathing heavily through his nose. He keeps telling himself at least he’s free of the wall. “Loki?”

“Coming,” Frigga assures him. “He’ll be here soon. We need to get you out of here.” She starts looking around. The voice has stopped, perhaps realizing he would get no reply.

“Bucky.”

“What?”

“Bucky. He’s here. We have to get him.” The look in his eyes tells the Queen that he won’t be leaving without his friend. “Please.”

Frigga scowls.

“I’ll go,” Hel volunteers.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Hel. You’re magic isn’t nearly strong enough,” her grandmother warns.

“I can fight,” she declares.

“Of that I have no doubt. But if you try to fight all of the people out there, you will also die.”

“She’s right,” Steve tells her. “Bucky is my responsibility. I’ll go.”

Frigga looks at him as though he has grown another head. “Hel would last longer than you in your current state.” A heavy exhale escapes her nose. It reminds Steve of Loki and makes him smile. “Fine. I’ll go,” Frigga announces. “Where is he?”

“No idea,” Steve says, feeling happy despite the dire circumstances.

“Of course not. That would make things too easy.” Her blue eyes turn to Hel. “You will put up a barrier to protect you and Steve. Nothing else. Do you understand?”

Hel gives her a small nod.

It isn’t enough. She grabs her granddaughter’s shoulders. “Do. You. Understand.”

“Yes,” she assures her.

“Good.” The Queen of Asgard rises, looking powerful and dangerous. “Do not leave this room until I return.” She strides to the door.

“My shield,” Steve croaks.

The girl with the violet hair quickly runs over, snatches it, and brings it back. “Here, Step Da.” She knows it will make him feel safer. 

Frigga shoots them both a look that is somehow stern and compassionate at the same time. “Take care of each other. I’ll be back as soon as I can. Remember, Helena, protective barrier. Nothing more. Do it now.”

Hel uses her magic the way her father and grandmother taught her.

Satisfied, Frigga looks at the door then disappears into Yggdrasil.

xxx

Loki is pacing the back of the Avenjet. “Clint, I don’t see why I can’t be told.”

“I don’t know. Ask your friend.”

“What was he again?” Tony asks.

“Enochian,” Loki replies.

“Which is what exactly?”

“Enochian.”

Tony scowls at him.

Loki continues to pace. He figures his mother and daughter should have gotten to Steve by now. He doesn’t understand why his love still hasn’t summoned him.

Bruce looks up at the nervous god. “Please sit. You’re making Hulk nervous. You don’t want Hulk nervous.”

“Have Enochians visited Earth before?” Tony asks.

“Yes,” Loki replies as he sits. He rubs his left forearm absently.

“Anyone we’d have heard of?”

He knows what Tony is doing. The billionaire is trying to distract him, get his mind off of Steve and what might be happening with him. “Yes. I can’t tell you more, so don’t ask.”

“Why not?”

“Because he does not wish me to. Now please stop asking me bloody questions!”

Tony puts a hand on his shoulder. “We’re all worried. He’ll be fine. If he wasn’t, Frigga would have come back.”

Loki isn’t sure that’s true, but he nods as if it were.

“Well we all know we’re going to Russia,” Natasha says. “That was a given from the beginning.”

“Ah, but where in Russia?” Clint asks. He’s liking being the only one who knows where they are going.

“The place they’re holding Steve,” Natasha replies without skipping a beat.

“No but… Never mind,” he decides.

Natasha smiles at him. “You’re so easy.”

Clint makes a face. “And here I thought you were worried about Steve.”

She shrugs though there is a hint of worry on her face and in her voice. “He can take care of himself.”

Tony looks at Loki to see if he’ll snap at her, but the god is sitting with his head in his hands. He can’t tell if Loki is angry, sad, or numb. Probably all three. “She’s right you know. Steve can take care of himself.”

“Don’t try to make me feel better.” Loki doesn’t want to feel better. He wants to wallow and seethe until Steve is back in his arms.

Bruce asks. “Is Phil meeting us there?”

“No,” Clint answers. “We’ve got three badass sorcerers. I didn’t think we’d need him.”

“Helena’s magic isn’t particularly powerful,” Loki reminds him. “She’s just a girl.”

“She’s your daughter. That alone makes her badass,” Clint replies.

That actually makes Loki smile a bit. But then he remembers why he hasn’t been smiling. His chest constricts, and he grasps his left forearm again as though willing a message to appear.

xxx

The Russians are almost through the door. Steve can hear it begin to buckle and groan. “Helena, are you sure your spell will hold?”

“I’m sure. Mostly.”

Steve looks at the door with his one un-swollen eye. “Well we’re about to find out. Are you sure I can’t call Loki?”

“Grandmother was very clear about that. And no offense, but seeing how you look, I can understand why.”

“That bad?”

“Worse.”

“I was hoping it was just a trick of the mirror,” Steve tries to joke. He feels Helena’s arm wrap around him just as the door slams open.

Soldiers rush into the room. They bounce against Hel’s barrier then get smushed against it. As they start to bang on it, she has a harder and harder time keeping it up.

“Grandmother,” Helena says into the comm Tony made her and Frigga wear, “We need help.”

Steve is just about to summon Loki when Frigga appears with a pipe in her hand. She fights off the soldiers, clearing the room with singular determination. It reminds Steve a lot of Loki when he gets hyper focused. They even have some of the same moves. It’s a bit strange. “I should help her.”

“You can barely stand,” Hel reminds him. “I should help her. But she ordered me to keep up this barrier.”

“Since when does Loki’s daughter follow orders?”

“Since knowing that if they hurt you more, Da would never forgive me.”

Steve watches the fight. There are a lot of them. And as valiantly as Frigga is fighting, e can see she is getting tired. “She needs help. I should call Loki.”

Hel says nothing. She feels useless until a couple of soldiers begin trying to get through her barrier again. All of her concentration goes to keeping the shield up.

Frigga stumbles back. A bullet hits her in the shoulder. Her eyes blaze with anger.

Steve taps his arm three times. “Loki. Frigga’s in trouble. Come. Please come.”

A moment later, Loki is in the room. Panteren is in his hand. He gives Steve a glance, blanching at the sight, but returns his focus to fight at hand. He charges in, finally getting to release some of his frustration and anger. 

Frigga’s eyes go wide when she sees her son. “Steve I assume,” she calls to him.

“About fucking time,” Loki replies just before kicking a soldier in the stomach.

“I told him not to.” Frigga elbows one soldier then turns and hits another with her pipe.

It doesn’t take long for the two of them to reclaim the room. Once Loki has resealed the door, he stands in front of it, unable to turn around. “Steve?”

“I’m here, Loki.” He sounds tired. “I’m fine.” Steve turns to Frigga. “Bucky?”

Loki’s fist slams into the door, denting it. The reaction makes Helena jump.

Queen Frigga replies, “I found him. They’ve already put him in suspended animation. I thought it best to wait to get him until the others arrived.”

“They might take him away again.”

“I’ll go,” Loki says, his eyes still on the door. “Where is he?”

Frigga looks at Steve. Her son’s little display earlier makes her unsure whether Loki is the right person for the job. “I’ll go.”

“You should both go,” Steve tells them. “Helena and I will be fine.”

It’s obvious the Queen of Asgard does not agree. “No. Loki will remain here and guard you both. I’ll get your friend.” She walks to her son and puts an arm around him. Speaking softly, she says, “He needs you to be supportive and caring. Can you do that?”

“I’ll try.”

“Loki, he looks horrible. Just try to keep calm.” After he nods, she tells him she’ll contact him when they are near the door. She turns to the others. “I’ll be right back.” With that, she disappears.

“Loki?” Steve’s voice sounds so small. “Kitten?”

He takes a deep breath and turns. The sight that meets his eyes rips through his heart. “Oh my poor Darling. What have they done to you?”

“I couldn’t get out,” Steve tells him, a tremor in his voice.

Loki rushes to him, pulling his love into his arms. “I’m here now. They can’t hurt you anymore.”

Steve clings to him. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“You’re a stupid, stupid man.” He holds him tighter. “Stupid. Stupid.” He feels Steve wince and pulls away. “What is it?”

“Knee.”

Loki looks at it and scowls. “Stupid man.” He puts his hands on either side of Steve’s knee and closes his eyes. Relief comes almost immediately, reducing the pain to a dull ache. Next Loki gently caresses Steve’s swollen eye. It goes down a bit, enough to be able to see again. “I thought I lost you,” Loki tells him.

“I’m difficult to lose,” Steve tells him.

“Oh really? Tell that to Howard Stark and Peggy Carter.” Loki regrets the words as soon as they are out of his mouth. “I would have destroyed all of Russia to find you.”

Steve chuckles. “That I don’t doubt. My poor Kitten.”

“Don’t you ‘my poor Kitten’ me. You have much to make up for,” Loki tells him.

“I know.”

“Da?”

“Yes, Pet?”

Not knowing what to say, she looks at him with her violet eyes and a soft pout. He pulls her into the hug where she holds her fathers tightly.

xxx

Frigga returns to the man in suspended animation. He looks peaceful. She almost hates to disturb him. Perhaps it’s best not to. Who knows how he might react.

She looks at the instrument that looks beyond ancient to her - nobs and dials and lights. It’s inelegant and ugly. There is no way she’ll be able to do this safely on her own.

The Queen of Asgard pulls over one of the scientists. “Free him,” she orders.

The man starts talking excitedly in Russian. It sounds very guttural and harsh in his mouth. It takes a moment for Frigga to decipher it. Then she points to Bucky. "Osvobodit’ yego.” Her pronunciation isn’t the best, but it gets the point across. That starts him talking louder and faster. She bangs the pipe against a pillar. “Seychas!”

The man jumps. He fixes his glasses and starts messing with nobs.

“Thank you. Spasibo.”

There is a hissing noise complete with steam as the cryogenic chamber begins to heat up.

Frigga throws the pipe at a soldier who just entered. It his the woman square in the forehead. She goes down with a thud. Her gun skitters across the floor. Frigga goes to retrieve her pipe. When she returns, Bucky is unfrozen.

Winter Soldier gasps as his eyelids burst open. He looks around in fear and apprehension. A kind looking woman comes into view. She smiles at him and caresses his face.

“Sleep,” she says gently.

His eyes feel heavy. Did she drug him? It feels different somehow, more peaceful. And then one words floats into his mind just before he loses consciousness. Steve.

When Frigga is sure the man is out, she lifts him out of the device and carries him over her shoulder. This is going to be more difficult than she had hoped.

“Ma?” Clint’s voice says in her ear. “Hel? You ladies there?”

 

“Yes,” Frigga replies with relief. “Yes, Clinton. Are you near?”

“It’s Hawkeye on missions, ma. Black Widow and I are five minutes out. Iron Man and Hulk should be there any minute now.”

“We’ve split up,” Helena says.

“Steve?” Black Widow asks.

“Alive,” Loki tells her. “And in my arms.”

Iron Man rolls his eyes. “Gross.”

Loki ignores him. “Steve wants you to know that Bucky is here. Mother went to get him.”

“I have him,” Frigga confirms. “Iron Man, some assistance would be appreciated.”

He uses his internal helmet display to locate her in the building. “Headed to you now, Queenie.” He looks for Helena’s and Loki’s signals. “Hulk, you want the north side of the building.”

“North side,” Hulk repeats.

“Yeah. And remember Loki is a friend now. Though if you do want to toss him around a couple of times, I don’t think anyone would object.”

“Uncle Tony,” Helena huffs. “That’s not nice.”

“You’re right, kid. Sorry.”

Iron Man reaches his destination before Hulk does. He blasts a hole into the side of the building before flying in. He sees Frigga hiding against a wall as she’s shot at. He gets rid of her would-be killers before landing in front of her. “Your Worshipfulness.”

“Here,” she says, thrusting Winter Soldier at him. “Take him to the plane.”

“Uh, I’m here to rescue you.”

Queen Frigga of Asgard gives him an unamused look. “Get him to the plane.” She disappears.

“No reward is worth this.”

Hawkeye’s voice interrupts. “You’re not getting a reward, Han Solo. Now get that asshole’s ass back to the plane.”

“Fine. But you’re totally C-3PO.”

“What? I’m totally Lando.”

Natasha decides, “You’re both totally dorks. We’re a minute out.”

Iron Man gets a better grip on Winter Solder before firing his thrusters.

xxx

Hulk bursts into the room. “How’s Steve?”

“Hurt but alive,” Steve tells him. As much as he loves the three Asgardians currently hovering around him, he’ll be glad to get out of here.

“Hulk carry you to the plane.” He stops and looks. “Banner think maybe Hulk is not the best option. Too bouncy and jerky.”

Loki looks into Steve’s eyes. “Just cradle him as gently as possible.”

Black Widow’s voice comes in. “Just get him to the rendezvous point, Hulk. We’ll pick you up there once we’ve blown this shithole.”

Hulk holds out his arms. Loki helps Steve up and places the super soldier across those massive green arms, each the size of tree trunks. He puts the shield in Steve’s good hand. Hulk turns. “I need a path.”

“Then let me help.” Loki gathers his magic and pushes it forward, giving Hulk a runway of sorts. The Green creature runs forward then leaps up high into the morning sky.

“Can we leave now?” Helena looks tired and young, so very young.

Loki pulls her into a hug. “Of course, my Pet.” He takes a breath. 

“We should go,” Frigga tells them softly. 

All three go into Yggdrasil. Loki drops a few nuts on the ground. It isn’t exactly a long trip. They walk onto the hovering Avenjet.

“We’ve got three Asgardians on board.” Tony smiles at them. “Now let’s create some fireworks.” The helmet covers his face. He jumps out of the Avenjet and flies towards the series of buildings that make up this particular secret compound. He sets off a barrage of rockets just as the Avenjet does the same. It blows up spectacularly.

They meet Hulk and Steve about 50 miles from the base. The Avenjet lands just long enough for them to get inside. Hulk gives up control as they rise into the air.

Bruce Banner collapses into a seat. Tony passes him his bag of clothes. Frigga makes her granddaughter turn around so as to give him so privacy.

Loki’s eyes are only for Steve. He touches practically every bone in Steve’s body even as the super soldier seems to only have eyes for his friend.

Black Widow sits next to Terry. No, not Terry, Winter Soldier. She starts tying him up.

“Nat?” Steve’s voce is soft, unsure.

“In case he wakes up.” She finishes the job and returns to the cockpit and her lover.

Steve watches, keeping vigil over his friend. He wishes there was something he could do. All he can do is lean against Loki for strength and thank God that they all made it out okay.

**Wait. Is that it?**

(Wade? What are you doing here? You aren’t even in this chapter.)

**Yes, I know. And it could have used me. A lot of me.**

(What do you want, Wade?)

**Where’s the smut? There’s supposed to be smut in every chapter.**

(It didn’t really fit in anywhere. And I’ve run out of time.)

**Explain.**

(I was in Las Vegas for a conference.)

**Sin City! Nice. But no excuse.**

(Yes excuse. Look, I’m tired. If you want smut, you’ll have to add it in yourself.)

**YES! And now, ladies and gentleman, inspired by My2BrownEyes’ trip to Las Vegas, Spideypool69 proudly presents –drumroll please– Blackjack and Red Spidey:**

Deadpool is in Las Vegas, Sin City, the City of Devils. (Is that a thing? If not, it totally should be.) He had just done in an evil pimp who decided he wanted to be all Fifty Shades of Grey and beat his boys and girls up fifty shades of blue, green, and purple. Deadpool, the greatest mercenary in the world, is paid to fill him full of fifty gunshot wounds. He took great pleasure in doing it, too.

The prostitutes all thank Deadpool a whole whole lot, offering themselves as payment. But sex doesn’t buy chimichangas. Also, as cute as some of them were, none of them really catch his interest. Deadpool has very particular interests.

Instead, he gets his money, puts 90% in his checking account, and takes the other 10% out in cash.

He thinks to himself, what casino could possibly hold my greatness. Then he remembers The Hangover movies and Ceasar’s Palace. So he goes there hoping to meet a panther. All he meets is a Chihuahua named Dixon. It is very disappointing.

Deadpool decids to stay anyway and play Blackjack. It’s an easy game involving counting to 21. But the tricky thing is that an ace can count as 1 or 11. It can be a little confusing to people who aren’t Deadpool.

Anyway, he goes to the table action and walks around until he sees a familiar face. He strides right up to Spider-Man (always remember the hyphen, folks!) and whispers in his ear. “Of all the tables in all the casinos, you had to walk into mine.”

“Technically, you joined me.”

“Whatever. I’m sitting here now,” Deadpool says as he sits next to Spider-Man.

Spidey scowls, which is hard to see when it’s done behind a hood. Or is it a mask? Probably more of a mask. Anyway, he scowled. Ooooh drama.

Deadpool knew exactly what Spidey was doin’ ‘cause they were that in tune. “Don’t be that way, baby. You know I love you.”

“Do I? Sometimes I think you love tacos more than you love me.”

“Chimichangas,” Deadpool corrects. “I love chimichangas. Tacos are good, but they aren’t chimichangas. Why is that so difficult for you to understand?”

“Let’s just play cards.”

“Fine.” They play cards. It’s kinda boring but says a lot about who they are. Spidey loses because sometimes even nice guys lose. Deadpool wins because he’s awesome. They also talk as they play. Deadpool reminds Spidey why he loves him so much.

Deadpool is playing so much that Ceaser’s comps him a suite. He grabs Spidey’s hand and takes him up. “I just want you to see the views.”

It’s a corner suite. The entire Strip can be viewed from there. Deadpool holds Spidey from behind. “I miss you,” he tells Spidey.

“Don’t,” Spidey replies because he’s hurt but still loves Deadpool but doesn’t want to get hurt again.

“But it’s true.” He kisses Spidey’s neck.

“But you don’t even know me. We always keep the masks on.”

Deadpool’s hand travels down to Spidey’s crotch. “I thought you wanted it that way.”

“I do. But now I’m not so sure.” He leans into Deadpool’s hand as it massages his ever-growing dick.

“I want to taste you,” Deadpool says. “I want to fuck you. It’s been so long. Like eons.”

“Yes,” Spidey says. “Here against the glass. I want to watch all of Vegas as you fill my ass.”

Deadpool’s hands wander and pull down Spider-Man’s pants. Then he takes off his own. The first thing they do is moon Vegas from their window. Next Deadpool turns Spider-Man around and presses him against the glass. Spidey’s penis is trapped against it. Deadpool spreads Spidey’s legs and thrusts into the warm wetness.

(Hold on. Warm wetness? That’s not how anatomy works, Wade.)

**Shut up. It’s my story. When it’s your story, you can follow anatomy or whatever. Now where was I? Oh yes. Warm Wetness.**

Spidey moans in pleasure as Deadpool fills him again and again. They both look down on the line of cars on the Strip. It turns them on more. Soon Deadpool is fucking Spidey hard. It feels so good to both of them. Add to that the allure of possibly getting caught because of the high-up window they are up against. It is amazing sex. Like the only sex that has even come close was their first time. That was magical.

Spidey cries out when Deadpool hits his prostate. His seed spatters against the glass. At the same instant, Deadpool is coming inside Spidey.

They rest their heads against the glass as they try to catch their breath.

“You feel so good in me,” Spidey says.

“You feel so good around me,” Deadpool counters. He steps back and notices the stain on the window. “Ew. I’d hate to be the cleaning lady that has to clean that up.”

He carries Spidey to bed, both still bottomless like a cartoon or something. Wacko Warner comes to mind. He only wore a shirt. He had no junk, so I guess that was okay.

The End.

(The end? Where are the cuddles?)

**Cuddles? I don’t need cuddles.**

(You more than anyone needs cuddles.)

**Fine.**

Deadpool and Spidey (Spideypool) spend the rest of the night in bed cuddling and fucking and sleeping every half hour.

 **Now The End?**

(Yes. Now – The End. Thank you, Wade.)

**You’re welcome. Bye, everyone!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short message tonight. Thank you to everyone for your inspiration, your time, and for your kindness. Until next time…


	151. To Wake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Soldier wakes up  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Winter Soldier & Natasha (explicit), Clint & Natasha  
>  **Explicit Content:** Vaginal sex

Loki is quiet the entire trip home. The anger within him is starting to bubble up again. The way Steve is looking at Bucky isn’t helping. The way Steve currently looks isn’t helping either.

Helena is next to him, her head on his shoulder, his arm around her. Frigga is on her other side. She reaches behind her granddaughter to pet Loki’s hair.

He looks over at his mother and sees compassion and concern in her eyes. His own return to Steve.

“Mørk,” Frigga calls softly.

His nostrils flare in aggravation. But at least she knows he is listening.

“Mørk, give him one night of peace. Show him your wrath tomorrow.” His eyes immediately flick to her face, making her smile. She keeps her voice low so no one else can hear. “That’s how I usually deal with Odin. Babying them when it’s fresh lets them know you care and still love them. Punishing them the next day lets them know what imbeciles they were and that you aren’t a fool who will simply take it.”

Helena has been listening. She’s a little surprised and impressed. “Grandmother, aren’t you the manipulative one.”

“It’s not manipulation, dear. It’s the give and take of a relationship.” She pets Loki’s head. “Save it for tomorrow. Go yell at something or beat up some dark elves or those soldiers if you must. But save your harsh words for him until tomorrow.”

Loki nods. He wonders how often she did that for Odin. His eyes return to his lover. “It frightens me, the pull that man has on Steve.”

“Of course it does.”

“It shouldn’t,” Helena says as she plays with her father’s hand. “He loves you. I hope someone loves me like that someday.”

“Careful what you wish for, Pet.”

Frigga’s hand gives the dark hair one last stroke. “Go sit with him. Comfort him. And while you do, think of all the things you’ll say to him tomorrow. I’ve got Helena.”

Loki nods. He shifts his daughter so that she’s resting against Frigga’s shoulder. He rises and goes to sit next to Steve. Wrapping an arm around his love, he eases the blond head against him.

The super soldier grasps onto the front of Loki’s shirt. “Please let him be okay.”

“I’m sure he’s fine, Darling. And he’s free now thanks to you.”

“Thanks to Frigga,” Steve corrects. “I know what I did was stupid –“

“Hush.” Loki gives him a small squeeze as the voice in his head yells that what Steve did was beyond stupid. The voice that comes out of his mouth sounds much calmer. “There’s time to discuss that later. For now, let’s just be thankful he’s here and you’re safe and hope for the best.” 

Tony looks at him. “I think we should discuss Steve’s stupidity sooner rather than later.” It’s clear he is not happy.

“It can wait until we’re home,” Bruce decides. He just sounds tired. “Besides, Natasha and Clint are a bit busy flying the plane.”

“The multi-talented Queen Frigga can probably handle that,” Tony notes. “So can JARVIS for that matter.”

“Not now, Tony.” Loki’s voice is forceful with a hard edge. He looks at the engineer, fire in his green eyes. He takes the edge off to say, “Let’s wait until we’re home as Bruce suggested.”

“But you agree it was stupid,” Tony presses. He’s answered with a nod. “Fine. We’ll wait until we’re home.”

“Tell me you love me,” Steve requests quietly.

“I love you,” Loki assures him.

“Still?” There’s a slight tremble in his voice.

“Always.”

“I couldn’t move.” His voice shakes even more. “They had me fastened to the wall, and I couldn’t move.” Steve shudders at the memory.

Loki runs his palm over Steve’s back, hoping to calm him. “I’m sorry. I remember how much you hate that.”

He looks at Bucky. “As awful as it was, it was worth it. I can’t believe we finally found him.”

“Only when they wanted us to,” Loki notes, struggling to keep the anger out of his tone. “Only to lure you away.”

“They forgot who I was sleeping with. They should have known you’d find me.”

Loki takes a breath to prevent himself from saying what he wants to say, the things the voice in his head is screaming. He takes a second breath and holds Steve close. Steve is safe. All that matters is that Steve is safe.

xxx

Winter Soldier is strapped to a bed with restraints designed to hold the exceptionally strong. There is also a very strong magnet to hold the metal arm in place and four sensors on his head to record his brain waves. Steve does not protest this despite the hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach that seeing his best friend restrained like that produces.

Steve is in the bed next to Bucky’s. Loki is with him, holding his hand. “Have I told you I love you?” Steve asks his lover.

“Once or twice.”

“Do you believe me?” He sounds as though he isn’t sure of the answer.

“I do.” There is a distance in his voice.

“But you’re mad.”

Loki takes a breath. “How would you feel if our positions were reversed?”

“I’d probably never want you out of my sight again.”

“Not exactly practical.”

Steve squeezes his hand. “I know I fucked up.”

“Yes, you did.”

“Tony is angry about it.”

“We’re all angry about it,” Loki assures him.

Blue eyes look up through long lashes. The swelling is almost gone. “Can you ever forgive me?”

Loki is practically powerless against those eyes. “Yes. But I have words to say first.”

“What kind of words?” He looks worried.

“Ones you may not like hearing but that I need to say. Later. After you’ve rested.” The screaming in his head has stopped. He takes this as a good sign.

Steve feels suddenly nervous. He doesn’t want Loki angry at him. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what else to say.”

“Rest,” Loki quietly orders. “We’ll discuss it later. For now, just rest.” He wishes Bruce would have let him bring Oliver in here. He thinks it would have helped to have the kitten to focus on. He does his best not to look at Winter Soldier. He doesn’t need the reminder of why Steve acted so out of character. Or perhaps it was perfectly in character. The thought frightens him.

“Loki?”

“Yes, Steve.”

There is a moment of hesitation before he continues in a tiny voice. “Do you really think you can forgive me?”

Loki’s heart breaks a little. “Of course I can. It would take far more than this for me not to forgive you.”

“And everyone else?”

“You stupid man. Don’t you know how everyone loves you?”

That makes Steve feel worse. He let them down. He let them all down. And he almost got Helena hurt. “Are Frigga and Helena still here?”

“They are. Mother is probably off bonding with Clint and Natasha. Or maybe with Bruce. And Helena is calling her friends.”

“Is she okay?”

“She’s fine.”

Steve nods, unsure whether to feel relieved or worried that Loki may be lying to him. “Do you think she might come visit me?”

Loki can see a hint of fear in the blue eyes. It confuses him. “I don’t see why not. Did something happen?”

“Sam?” Steve asks to sidestep the question.

“Remained in DC with Thor to deal with the aftermath. Did something happen,” he repeats. When Steve shrugs, he asks, “But you would have called me if…”

“I did call you,” Steve reminds him quietly.

“You and Helena were safely shielded by her magic.”

He nods. The knot inside his stomach clenches tighter. The weight of it is too much. He starts to tell Loki about what happened starting from the time he woke up fastened to the wall. He starts to tremble as he recalls the fear that had gripped him. His hold on Loki’s hand tightens.

Loki climbs into the small bed with him and rests his head on Steve’s chest. He feels the strong arms wrap around him, holding him tight.

“There was a man. He said he heard my prayers.”

“I sent him. I sent him to find you. Which reminds me…” He lifts himself up. Placing their left forearms together they way they did their first night together, he silently chants a spell. A burning sensation erupts where their skin is connected. Loki’s eyes close in painful pleasure. “There. Now our communication works both ways.”

“Who was he?”

Loki taps his left forearm three times and says, “Steve. Who was who?”

A sensation of warm liquid traveling over the skin of Steve’s arm makes him look down at it. Blue ink finishes the last o. ‘Who was who,’ is written across his arm then slowly disappears. “The man who came to me.”

“A friend who owed me a favor.”

“Not human.”

He settles back down and rests his head on the broad chest once again. “Not human.”

Steve lets that sink in. “He said he heard my prayers. But he seemed too small to be Asgardian.”

“He isn’t. He’s Enochian.”

His brow furrows. “Enochian? That’s an Angelic language.”

Loki feigns ignorance. “Is it?”

“Please don’t tell me angels are aliens.”

“Alright.” He’s relieved Steve doesn’t want to know.

“Are they?”

“I thought you said you didn’t want me to tell you.”

Steve nods. “You’re right. I don’t.” He holds his love tighter. “I just want you to forgive me. And I want Bucky to be okay.”

Loki says nothing. His mother’s words float through his mind, helping him to hold his tongue.

“Oliver?” Steve asks.

“Natasha is taking care of him. Rest now. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.”

“Loki?”

“Yes, Darling?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too. Sleep now.” Loki strokes his lover’s skin until Steve’s breathing deepens.

xxx

Winter Soldier wakes. As the steady beeping of the machines continues, wide eyes look around to get his bearings. He doesn’t recognize this place. But that isn’t what has him on edge. It’s the complete lack of doctors. Normally when he wakes, there is at least one person hovering over him. But not here. Here it is dark and lonely.

He thinks back and remembers waking up and seeing a new woman with a kind face. And then he fell asleep. He fell asleep. There was no pain. There was no intense cold. There was just sleep. He wonders where she is now. He hopes she isn’t dead. He really hopes he won’t have to kill her.

“Hello, Sergeant Barnes,” an English voice says. “How are you feeling?”

Winter Soldier tenses. He wonders who is speaking and who the person is speaking to. He looks around. There is a large mass on the bed next to his. Other than that, there is no source for the voice that spoke and no listener other than himself. Maybe it’s coming from another room.

“You are most likely confused as to where you are,” the voice continues. “Let me wake Captain Rogers. He may be able to explain better than I.”

A light shines on the mass in the bed next to his, revealing it to actually be two men. They blink and squint as they rise. They both look familiar but the blond man especially. Winter Soldier tries to think back, but a memory of horrible pain intrudes, making him not want to know.

“Bucky?” the blond says. He’s getting out of bed despite the protests of the one with the dark hair. “Bucky, it’s me. Steve. Do you remember? You know me. Please, Bucky.”

“I’m not Bucky.”

“Yes you are. You have to remember. I’m Steve, your best friend.”

The man’s insistence is starting to upset Winter Soldier. He turns his head away. “I don’t know you.”

“Yeah you do. Just try harder. You started to remember on the hellicarrier. We were fighting. Remember? We were fighting, and you started to remember. We fell in the water.”

“I don’t know you!” He starts to struggle against the restraints. “Leave me alone!” The bed is starting to shake with the force of it.

The man with the dark hair appears on the other side of the bed. “Calm down. You’re fine. We won’t hurt you.”

But the blond won’t give up. “You remembered me before. Bucky, please.” He starts to unfasten the bindings.

“What are you doing?”

“Freeing him.”

“Steve, stop it.”

He doesn’t stop. His hands continue to fumble with the restraints. “Bucky, I’m sorry. I’ll have you out of this soon.”

“I’m not Bucky!”

“You are! You’re Bucky. I’m Steve. We’re best friends. You gotta remember, Buck. You gotta. Please.” He’s being held from behind by the slightly taller dark-haired man. “Please remember, Buck. I’m with you till the end of the line.”

Winter Soldier’s face scrunches up as though he were in pain. “No. No.”

“Yes, Buck. I am. I’m with you till the end of the line.” 

“No no no no no.” He starts to jerk his body against the restraints, just like Steve had been doing a few hours before. “I don’t know you! I don’t!” He feels a firm hand on his shoulder. His eyes open to see the dark-haired man looking down at him. The power of that looks makes him stop.

“Part of you remembers. If you didn’t, you wouldn’t be protesting so violently. I can help you if you wish.”

Winter Soldier instinctively looks at the blond for guidance. He isn’t sure why he does this, but he does. The blue eyes look so sad and hopeful. The man called Steve nods.

“But maybe Charles should do it?”

“Because he was so successful with Rogue?” There is an edge to the man’s voice.

The blond scowls slightly. “Those were different circumstances.”

“Afraid of what I might find?”

“Loki.” He is clearly not amused.

“Fine. Try it your way.” The man steps aside.

“That’s not…” He exhales in frustration. “Bucky, am I even a little familiar to you? Or your name – James Buchanan Barnes. Bucky for short.”

It’s familiar in the way that an early childhood memory is familiar – frayed and faded, feeling more like the product of other people’s memories than one’s own.

“What about Terry?” a female voice asks. A woman in jeans and a faded green t-shirt walks in. Her red hair is straight and parted in the middle. It swings softly as she strides in. She looks familiar. 

Winter Soldier wants to kiss the woman. He wants to do more than kiss her. He licks his lips, his body calling to hers. “Should it?” he asks.

She shrugs. “It’s what I used to call you when we were intimate.”

That would explain the need he’s suddenly feeling. 

A ruffled-looking man holding eyeglasses walks in. “Hey,” he says then starts to check the machines. Next he checks the patient’s brown eyes, shining a light in them repeatedly. “How are you feeling?”

He ignores the question, choosing to keep staring at the woman. A memory of her so vivid he can practically feel it again bursts into his brain. “You rarely make noise,” he recalls. “And you always like to be on top.” He remembers her naked body straddling his. 

_Her nipples are hard nubs. Every so often she bends over and lets him taste her mouth. It tastes of vodka and sardines and lipstick. She is wearing too much make-up, her cover having been a prostitute. He doesn’t like it on her and tries to rub it off her eyes. He only succeeds in making her look like a raccoon._

_“We look the same now,” she tells him in Russian with a smile after looking at herself in the mirror._

_“You’re beautiful.”_

_“I know. Every man tells me. Every man wants me. Only a select few get me.” She bites his lip hard enough to draw blood. “You are a very lucky man.”_

_He thrusts up, enjoying the look that produces on her face. “You are a very lucky woman.”_

She nods once as the others exchange a look.

A name comes to him. “Natalia. Natalia Romanova.” It feels good in his mouth, familiar.

_”Natalia,” he moans. His finger goes to her anus, adding pressure to her opening._

_“Terry,” she breathes as she begins to move faster, harder._

_“Moan for me.”_

_She scowls. “Fine.” She gives an exaggerated moan. “Oh, Terry. You feel so good.”_

_He sticks his finger into her ass. “I thought you were supposed to be a good actress.”_

_“I am. Most men eat that shit up. Now let me concentrate.” She goes back to fucking him, the finger up her ass giving her even more pleasure._

_Her head rolls back. He’s close, so damn close. He squeezes her breast and starts thrusting up. “Natalia.”_

“Not anymore,” she tells him. She is impressed that he remembers her name.

The dark-haired man sits on the other bed. He turns to the blond. “Well, perhaps if you had slept with him, he’d remember you.”

Steve scowls. “As long as he remembers someone.” He looks at Winter Soldier and shakes his head, sadness in his eyes. “Jerk,” he says softly.

“Punk,” Winter Soldier replies automatically. He looks at the blond man again. “Punk.”

“Jerk,” Steve says, hope filling his eyes once again. “Don’t do anything stupid.”

“How can I when you’re taking all the stupid with you.” His heart feels constricted. This is familiar, too familiar. And then a memory comes rushing back. But it can’t be the same man. He looks at the face and realizes it is. “Steve?” He looks at the man. “I thought you were smaller.”

“I was.”

“What happened to you?”

Steve gives a sad smile. “I joined the army.”

The color drains from Winter Soldier’s face. He looks to the woman, searching for something solid his mind can hold on to. “Natalia?”

_“Natalia!” He comes too soon for her, ejaculating into the condom she provided._

_She rises and scoots up until she’s above his head. “Show me your tongue,” she orders. When it is presented, she lowers herself onto it. Her hips move in small circles as his tongue darts this way and that. His finger returns to her ass, pressing insistent circles over he anus._

_Her body begins to shake then writhe. Then she stops altogether as her orgasm hits her. She removes his finger and lies back against his body, her ass on his chest, her head just above his cock._

_He strokes her legs. “You’re always so delicious, Natalia.”_

“Natasha,” she corrects him.

The rumpled man speaks to him. “My name is Bruce. Can you tell me how you feel?”

“Confused. Trapped.”

“Do you know your name?”

He opens his mouth to answer but doesn’t know what to say. Instead he looks at the woman. “I stopped seeing you. They said you were a traitor.”

“I came here.” She walks over and takes his hand. “I chose freedom.”

“Freedom?” He looks at Steve. A whole other life suddenly invades his mind. He closes his eyes, trying to make sense of it all. “We fought.” He opens his eyes and looks at the dark-haired man. “We fought.”

Loki stands tall and proud. “We did. You were trying to kill us.”

“I almost succeeded.”

“You really didn’t.” The god looks up and sees Clint at the entrance, arms crossed, scowl on his face. “Natasha?”

She looks up at him then follows his gaze to see Clint walking away. She returns her focus to Terry. “I have to go.”

He squeezes her hand tighter. “Please.”

Natasha looks back at the place where Clint was standing. She can feel Loki’s eyes on her, judging, making her some sort of litmus test for what Steve would do. She turns back to Terry. “I have to go.”

“Natalia.”

“Natasha,” she tells him again. “Natalia doesn’t exist anymore. For that matter, neither does Terry.” She stands. “I have to go.” Her eyes move from Loki to Steve before she finally heads out.

“Your vitals seem fine,” Bruce tells Winter Soldier. “We’re going to take you to a holding cell before unstrapping you.”

“Holding cell?” Steve doesn’t like the sound of that.

“Just a precaution,” Bruce assures him. “We aren’t sure how the memory loss and retrieval will effect him. And considering he has your strength, we’d rather err on the cautious side.”

Steve takes Bucky’s hand and gives it a squeeze. “Well at least you won’t be restrained anymore. And it’ll just be until you have all of your memories back.”

“How long?” Winter Soldier / Terry / Bucky asks.

“That we don’t know,” Bruce answers. “But the data we’ve been collecting should help. And JARVIS has been mapping out some of your brain based on the sensor readings. So we may be able to help you unlock the memories they suppressed.”

He nods, unsure how to feel about that.

“I’ll be with you the entire time,” Steve assures him.

“Actually you won’t,” Bruce tells him. “Tony wants you for that meeting we’ve been putting off. Sorry.”

Steve turns to Loki for help.

Green eyes blink. “You can return to Bucky once we’ve all had our say.”

He nods. The cold hollow feeling of guilt and disappointment returns. “I’ll be with you as soon as I can, Bucky.”

The name feels like a favorite sweater that was accidently put into the dryer and shrunk. But the eyes that look at him, those blue fathomless eyes feel like home, something he remembers having but can’t quite remember.

xxx

Natasha catches up with Clint just as he’s getting into the elevator. She jumps in after him. She looks at him for a moment. “Are you mad?”

“Why would I be mad?” he asks in an angry voice.

“No games, Barton.”

He turns sharply to her. “Okay. No games. What were you doing in there?”

“I needed to see him.”

“Why?”

She isn’t sure how to answer.

He faces the elevator with a huff. “It’s not a difficult question.”

“No but it’s a difficult answer.” She takes two breaths. “I needed to make sure he was okay and that he wasn’t going to try to kill Steve.”

“I saw the way he was looking at you.”

“That was a long time ago.”

“Not for him. Not if they kept him frozen,” Clint points out.

She hadn’t considered that. “It was still a long time ago for me.” She takes his face in her hands. “I’ve chosen you. Do you know how hard that was? To give you my heart?” She kisses him desperately and feels his arms finally envelop her. “Please don’t give up on me.”

“It’s not you I’m worried about.” It’s a little her he’s worried about, but he isn’t about to tell her that.

“Good. Just remember that I left Terry for you. Even way back then, I chose you.”

He nods before kissing her again. He wants to ask her not to see Terry, but he knows that would just push her towards the guy. So he stays silent, hoping she won’t be pulled away.

xxx

They wait for Bruce to return before starting.

Frigga and Helena are sitting at the table with the others since they were part of the rescue mission. Sam is joining virtually, his image projected onto the screen at the front of the room. Thor is also at the table, having come back from DC.

Steve looks around once then feels too guilty to look at them again. There is a lump in his throat that prevents him from speaking.

Tony speaks first. “We all know Steve likes to do mission de-briefings. And this one certainly could use it.” He looks over at his friend. “How do you want to do this?”

Sam speaks up. “Like all of them. Let’s go through the situation, what we did, what worked, what didn’t.” The gets a few nods.

They start with the attack on the Capitol. They discuss the teams and how the powers complimented each other. Then they discuss the interaction with the law enforcement agencies and finally what could have been better.

“Okay, I think we’ve talked that to death,” Tony says. “Now the White House and Steve’s bone-head move.”

Steve frowns.

Natasha suggests they talk about Phil and Loki first.

“You killed a lot of phones,” Tony tells the god.

“It was a good tactic,” Thor defends. “The President himself wishes to thank you, Brother.”

Tony points. “That’s good PR. Great job, Loki. Now Steve on the other hand…”

“Just say it,” Steve tells him. “I screwed up. I left the battle. I put all of you in danger for a personal mission.”

Loki puts his hand over Steve’s.

“Yeah, you screwed up,” Tony agrees. “I get it. I do. He’s your friend. If it had been Rhodey, I might have done something similar. But you should have called us in, especially when you got in that alley.”

“I tried. They jammed my communication.”

“Then you should have called me,” Loki tells him.

“There wasn’t time. I could barely block everything that was coming at me. Hell, I wasn’t even able to do that.”

Loki addresses the rest of the table. “I’ve taken the liberty of amending the spell to work both ways. I can now send Steve messages.”

“Not good enough, Gandalf,” Tony says. “I’ve made everyone ID cards.” He passes them out. “Well, they’re credit cards, actually, to the Avengers expense account. But they have GPS tracking embedded and a tiny microphone and speaker for communications. Sam, you’ll get yours tomorrow.”

“Man, I knew I should have flown up with Thor.”

Everyone looks at their card as they get it. Each has the Avengers Logo on the top left and a small picture of them in their uniform on the top right. “Mine says Hawkeye,” Clint notes.

“Yeah. Because you’re Hawkeye.”

“So I sign the receipts as Hawkeye?”

“When you have to sign, yes. But I prefer you use your PIN. JARVIS, send everyone their PINs please.”

“Yes, Sir,” the English voice says.

“That reminds me, I’ve increased security on the email server. So we should have no security breaches there.”

“What’s our credit limit?” Clint asks, visions of new arrows in his head.

“That information is included with your PIN.”

Natasha looks at him. “It’s different for each of us?”

Tony avoids the question. “Queen Frigga, Hel, you aren’t official members of the Avengers, so I don’t have cards for you.”

The Queen smiles. “It’s fine.”

Hel is a little upset. She puts on a pout. “But, Uncle Tony, don’t you think I deserve one?”

“It won’t work on your world anyway.” He continues before she can protest further. “If you want to contact someone, press and hold the logo then say your code name.” He demonstrates. “Then say either ‘all’ or the code name of the person you want to speak to. No sex talk. Everything you say will be recorded.”

“That’s fun,” Bruce says.

“Who else is getting one?” Steve asks.

“War Machine and Wolverine. I didn’t think anyone would have any objections to them.”

“Johnny? Human Torch,” Steve corrects.

“Spider-Man?” Clint asks.

“Maria?” Natasha throws in.

“All need to be vetted,” Tony tells them. “All of us here, except Sam and Loki, are founding members. Steve and I will look over the candidates, review their strengths and weaknesses, and put the information out for your review and final decision.”

“Sounds so formal,” Clint says.

“’Cause it is. Being an Avenger should mean something.” He turns to Steve. “You fucked up. Excuse my language,” he says to Frigga and Hel. He turns back to Steve. “I never want this to happen again.”

“They jammed my communications,” he repeats.

“Yeah well that won’t work with these. So don’t lose them,” Tony tells everyone. “Okay. I’ve had my say. Anyone else want to yell at Steve?”

Natasha turns to her friend. “I was worried.”

“I know.”

“I need you safe,” she tells him.

“I’m sorry.”

“It was stupid. And I know you know. I just needed to tell you.”

He nods. “I know I let everyone down, put you all in danger.” He turns to Helena. “I’m so sorry.”

She gets up and sits on his lap to give him a hug. “It’s alright, Step Da. It wasn’t nearly as scary as Valhalla.”

He holds her tight. “Thank you.” He looks at Frigga. “Thank you.”

Loki’s mother gives him a warm smile. “I’m glad we were able to help.”

“Anyone else?” Tony asks.

“You’re an idiot,” Clint says. “And that’s coming from me, a complete and total idiot. So, you know, stop being an idiot. Also, I don’t like Winter Soldier being here.”

Steve nods. He looks at Bruce.

Bruce shrugs. “It was stupid. But you know that.”

He looks at Sam next.

Sam frowns. “You’re probably saying worse things to yourself right now than I ever could. Just don’t do it again if you can help it, okay?”

“Okay.” He looks over at Thor.

“My brother was most worried, Steve. I do not like to see him that way. I’m sure you remember how you felt when Loki went missing.”

Steve nods, the lump back in his throat. “I do. It was horrible.”

“Good. That is all I shall say then,” Thor concludes.

Steve swallows and looks at Loki. The room goes silent.

Loki looks at Steve then at the rest of the table. “I’d rather say my piece in private.”

There are some mumbles, but everyone gets up and leaves the room. Helena gives both of them a kiss on the cheek before she goes.

They sit in silence for a few moments. Steve runs his finger along the edges of the new card. He wants to look at Loki but finds that he can’t.

“Steve,” the god begins gently.

Blue eyes look up with remorse.

“I’m sure you’ve already told yourself everything I’m about to say, but I have to say it.”

Steve nods. He readies himself to hear it.

“I love you.”

That is not what Steve expected. “I love you, too, Kitten.”

Loki gives him a small smile. “When I saw you follow Bucky, without a fight, without…” He licks his lips. “I was angry at you. I was livid. I was ready to go ballistic. I nearly did. If not for mother, half of Russia would be destroyed by now.”

Steve’s face contorts from guilt and pain. “I’m sorry.”

“I know you are. But you also know what I’m capable of. Never ever ever do anything like that again. You know better than to let someone lead you to a place of their choosing.”

“But isn’t that what we do whenever someone attacks? We go to where they are and stop them.”

“Yes, except you left where they originally attacked and went into an alley.”

Steve nods once. “That was not my best idea.”

“Not your best idea?! When in your life have you ever gone into an alley and not gotten beat up?”

That hits a bit close to home. “I’m sure there was a time or two.”

Loki just glares at him.

“I’m sorry.”

“I can’t lose you,” the god tells him.

“You won’t.”

“I almost did.”

Steve doesn’t have an answer for that. “I’m sorry.”

“I know. But you understand why I’m angry.”

“I do.”

“And you do plan on making it up to me, yes?”

Steve looks up with hope. “Any way you’d like.”

Loki takes a resigned breath. “But only after you’ve dealt with Bucky. Am I right?”

He hesitates before nodding.

“Just promise you’ll come back to me every night.”

Steve places a hand on Loki’s cheek and looks into his eyes. “I promise.”

Loki plans on holding him to it.

xxx

Frigga touches Clint’s arm before giving him a hug.

“You aren’t leaving, are you, Ma?” He doesn’t want her to go yet.

“No. But you looked like you could use a hug.” She pulls away and smiles at him as Natasha gives a small frown. Frigga reaches over and takes Natasha’s hand. She puts it in Clint’s. “You two should get away, spend some time alone away from here.” She smiles. “Come to Asgard. Be my guests.”

Clint looks at Natasha. He can tell she doesn’t want to go. “Maybe some other time,” he says.

“No,” Natasha says. “We should go. It’s just…”

“It’s just what?” he asks.

“Steve is going to be focused on Terry. Bucky,” she corrects. “If something were to happen, we’re already two Avengers down with Thor on Asgard most of the time.”

“Yeah, but we’re up two with Sam and Rhodey,” he reminds her.

“Well,” Frigga interjects. “I won’t be leaving for a while. Think about it, and let me know.” She gives their hands a squeeze then goes to check on her granddaughter. 

Clint and Natasha look at each other. “Do you still love him?” he asks.

“I never did. Not really.”

“But he still has a pull on you.”

“Not as much as you do,” she tells him. “If you want to go to Asgard, then let’s go.”

“Would you really be there with me? I mean mentally. Would you be with me, or here with Terry?”

“Bucky. His real name is Bucky.”

Clint isn’t sure if that was an answer or just a correction. “So…?”

Her brow furrows slightly. “Can I think about it?”

“Yeah. Sure.” He turns and starts to walk away. She stops him with a hand and silently moves into his arms. Hers wrap around his neck, holding him close. His wrap around her waist, holding her tightly. Neither of them wants to let go. Both of them know they’re eventually going to have to. 

“Clint?”

“Yeah?”

“I want to be here for Steve.”

He waits for her to say more, but it doesn’t come. “Only for Steve?” he finally asks.

Natasha thinks about the question. “Mostly for Steve. A little for me. A little for Bucky.”

“I don’t even get a mention?”

She chuckles. “The part that’s for me is also for you. Honest.”

He continues to hold her. “Just remember you’re mine now.”

“Yours? Really? I think you have that backwards. You’re mine, and I’m never letting you go.”

Clint is not a praying man, but he prays that’s true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins.
> 
> Last week I failed to mention that Frigga going into scary mama mode was suggested by rhetorecai (ff). This week,  rhetorecai’s suggestion came as Steve’s comment that Charles could help with getting Bucky his memory back.
> 
> Clint’s comment about Bucky & Natasha’s affair not being that long ago to Bucky was inspired by FireChildSlytherin5 (ff) who noted that Bucky would have been awake for a total of about a year. Even if you factor in 6 months of re-conditioning, if each mission lasts an average of 4 days, that’s 45 missions. That comes to approximately 1 mission every 1.5 years. And all of that would be within 1 year of Bucky’s “awake” life.
> 
> Steve being called out by the team for being stupid was suggested by  skydancer2000 (ff). It also gave me a great excuse to introduce Avengers ID badges. And I figured since they need “corporate” credit cards, why not have it serve as both.
> 
> summerlove_jls (ao3) wanted to see more of the Frigga and Clint relationship with the hugs and him calling her Ma. We got to see lots of sweet and wise mama Frigga.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. 
> 
> The upcoming chapters may be extra short for a while. Read on if you wish to know why… I’ve gotten a new job within the same company I currently work at. It’s exciting, but I am now trying to start that job while still doing my old one. (Fun times) And that means I have already begun working longer hours and that my brain is turning into a shriveled prune. (Not really, but it feels like it.)
> 
> Love to you all. Until next time…


	152. To Reach Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve faces Bucky. Loki has a realization.  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Winter Soldier & Natasha  
>  **Explicit Content:** Bondage, Anal Sex

Winter Soldier’s headache is getting worse. He is sitting with his head in his hands, trying to will it away. It isn’t working. Instead all that comes are flashes of memory.

“Bucky?”

He looks up. It’s Steve. He knows Steve. He beat up Steve. No. He stopped people from beating up Steve. It’s all so confusing. He rests his head in his hands.

“Bucky?”

He looks up again. It’s the blond man. He’s carrying books. A sketchbook. He remembers buying a sketchbook for his best friend. His best friend. “Steve?”

“That’s right. I’ve called a friend of mine. He’s going to come and help you,” Steve tells him patiently.

He shrinks back against the wall. “Help me?” He doesn’t like being helped.

“No machines,” Steve tells him. “Promise. I brought you some books,” he offers as he puts them in a drawer that can slide into the cell. “Some old favorites and some new ones I think you’ll enjoy.”

Winter Soldier gets up slowly. He moves forward cautiously as Steve moves back.

“There’s a Tarzan in there. Remember we used to read those as kids?” Steve knows he’s trying too hard, but he just wants his friend back. It’s his fault that Bucky is like this now. “Buck? I’m sorry. I should have grabbed you. I should have gone back for you.”

“Where’s Natalia? What did you do to her?”

Steve takes a breath. “Her name is Natasha now. She’s with her boyfriend.”

“How did you turn her?”

“I didn’t.”

He’s getting upset. “She was mine.”

“No, she wasn’t.” Steve’s brow furrows. This isn’t Bucky. This is whatever they created. “She came over to our side of her own free will. And it is our side, Bucky.”

“I want to talk to her.”

“I’ll tell her.”

“YA khochu pogovorit’ s ney.”

Steve tries not to be too disappointed. “I’ll come back with something to eat.” He turns to leave.

“Wait. Steve. Steve!”

He stops and turns around. “Yeah, Buck?” His voice sounds as tired as he feels.

Bucky looks like a lost little boy, trying to find his way. It reminds Steve of when he rescued him from the POW camp. Bucky looks at him with the same disbelief. “You’re a punk.”

Steve gives a sad smile. “Yeah? Well you’re a jerk.” He looks at his friend. “I’m getting you back.”

“Natalia?”

“Natasha. She’s with her boyfriend.”

“I want to see her,” Bucky tells him.

“I know. I’ll let her know.”

He rushes to the clear wall and bangs his fist on it. “Where is she?!”

It breaks Steve’s heart to see his best friend like this. “She’ll come if she wants to see you.”

The brown eyes change from anger to fear and loneliness. “Please.”

Steve’s eyes prick with tears. “Please what, Buck?”

Again there’s the lost puppy-dog look. “Please. Don’t let them use the machine on me again.”

Tears silently slide down Steve’s face. “No more machine. I promise.”

Winter Soldier nods. Unsure what to do next, he gets the books from the drawer. One catches his eye - Tarzan, Lord of the Jungle. The cover shows a man and an ape battling a large snake. It seems so familiar. He looks up at Steve.

The blond gives another sad smile. “You always made a great Tarzan when we played.”

He looks at the book as he goes back to the bed. Then he sets it down and looks through the other books, finally deciding on a graphic novel.

Steve wipes his eyes and leaves. He heads up to the Avengers floor to find Loki. The place seems completely empty. There is no one in the living room and no one in their bedroom. He finally asks JARVIS where Loki is.

“He left with Queen Frigga and Queen Hel. I believe they were going for ice cream.”

“Ice cream? In this weather?” It’s been a cold winter, and hot coffee sounds much better than cold ice cream.

“I could be wrong. However, Prince Loki’s identification card does place him at a nearby ice cream parlor.”

“Oh.” Steve feels suddenly lost and alone. “How long ago did they leave?”

“Eight minutes and 23 seconds ago, Sir.”

Not very long ago. Steve asks where Natasha is and discovers she’s in the gym with Clint. He doesn’t want to disturb them. He wants Loki, but Loki is with his family. Steve suddenly feels alone, really alone.

Oliver rubs against his leg. The kitten is getting big. He picks him up and carries him to the bedroom. Next thing he knows he’s crying into Oliver’s orange fur.

xxx

Frigga reaches across the table and takes Loki’s hand. “How are you?”

“I’m fine. I’ll be fine,” he corrects.

Helena leans against him. “You don’t have to be, Da. It’s okay to be pissed.” She licks her chocolate chip ice cream.

Frigga raises an eyebrow. “Pissed?”

“She means angry. And I am angry.”

Helena smiles. “Good. I love Step Da, but he acted more like you.”

Loki looks at her in surprise. “Like me?”

“Selfish. Idiotic.”

“Helena,” Frigga chastises. “Your father may make poor choices, but they usually are not as selfish as they seem.”

Loki looks at his mother. “Is that supposed to help?”

“Did you at least let Steve know how angry you are?” his mother asks.

He eats a spoonful of strawberry ice cream to put off answering. “May I ask you something? Was the waiting for him or me?”

“A bit of both,” Frigga admits. “Though sometimes not saying anything makes the anger build. When that happens, it can be very dangerous.”

“I rarely remember you arguing with Odin.”

“I didn’t like arguing in front of you and your brothers.” She smiles at him. “So how did you leave things with him, Mørk?”

Loki feels almost ashamed. “I told him to come home to me every night.”

Frigga smiles proudly. “And did he agree?”

“Yes.”

“Do you think he will?” Helena asks.

“I believe so. He knows it’s important to me.”

“I can’t believe you let him off that easily,” his daughter says. “If I were you, I’d make him grovel, then I’d make him take me somewhere. If he loves you, he’ll do it.”

Frigga gives her granddaughter a sympathetic look. “You are still young. But even so, you should know life is more complicated than that.”

“It shouldn’t be,” she insists.

Loki looks at the ice cream on his spoon and says, “And yet it always is.” He sticks the spoon in his mouth and relishes the taste.

“It’s never going to be the same is it,” Helena realizes. “That man is going to be getting Steve’s attention from now on.”

“Not all of it,” Frigga assures her. “It will be a lot at first but will diminish over time.”

“Still it’s not like Da will have all of his attention anymore.”

“I never did,” Loki tells her. “Even in the beginning it was only stolen moments.” But what amazing moments they were. “I never intended to give my heart to him.”

Frigga smiles. “That’s probably why he felt the need to steal it.”

“Did he steal it, Da?”

“With the tenderest of touches,” Loki says with a goofy smile. The smile turns sad. “That was some time ago.”

“Not that long ago,” Frigga reminds him.

“Not that long ago,” he agrees. He asks again how they found Steve.

Helena tells him, describing in gory detail how Steve was chained to the wall. “But it wasn’t chains. It was these wide bands of metal.” She shows them, drawing invisible lines across her body. Then she describes the injuries he had and how anxious he was to be freed.

Loki frowns. “I chained him to a chair once. He…” Steve had been so angry, had felt so helpless. The super soldier did not handle it well, nearly choking him to unconsciousness. Loki wonders if Steve has gotten used to it or if he’s still holding it all in. He truly doubts it’s the former. His brow furrows at the thought.

“What is it, Mørk?”

“I need to check on Steve.”

“Da, you said yourself he’d be busy with Bucky all day. And I haven’t finished my ice cream.”

After a brief internal struggle, Loki kisses her head. “You’re right.”

Frigga gives him a smile. “If you’re that worried, I can stay here with Hel.”

It is clear by his face that he is that worried. After a bit of back and forth to ensure it’s really okay, Loki kisses Helena’s temple and gets up. “Thank you,” he tells his mother. 

Loki tries not to rush back to the tower. He even walks with steady unhurried steps, at least at first. But then he realizes he’s practically running back. He finally just ducks into an alley and uses Yggdrasil to get back to the living room. Once there, he asks JARVIS where Steve is, fully expecting him to be with Bucky. It is a surprise when he’s told Steve is in their room. A moment later, he is opening their door.

Steve is lying on the bed, holding Oliver.

The god walks in and quietly closes the door behind him. “Steve?” Lost blue eyes look to him for an answer. “I’m here, Darling,” he says as he approaches the bed. “I’m right here.” He sits on the edge and runs a hand through the blond hair.

Oliver is released, though he doesn’t go anywhere. The arms that had been around him now wrap themselves around Loki. Steve buries his head in Loki’s neck.

“You’re safe, my Darling. You’re free.”

Steve pulls away with a nod. “I couldn’t move.”

“I know,” Loki says, taking his hand.

“I tried and tried, but I couldn’t get free.”

“I know. I know exactly.”

Blue eyes look up. “You do. And I know what you went through when I was missing. I’m sorry, Loki. You shouldn’t have had to go through that.” He tears up. “It’s all my fault.”

“Hush, Love. It doesn’t matter now. You’re safe. You’re home.” He leans in and kisses him.

Steve responds by kissing back passionately, grabbing the back of Loki’s neck and holding him there as his tongue invades his lover’s mouth.

Loki pulls away only to be forced back into the kiss. He can’t help but kiss back with equal passion. He pulls away long enough to ask, “Have you been to the gym?”

“No,” Steve replies before his lips are back on Loki’s. He needs to feel his love, to taste and take. He needs more. He stops and looks at the god, a silent request in the blue eyes.

Taking Steve’s hand, Loki leads him down to The Basement. The Captain holds on with a vice-like grip that sends pain radiating through his fingers.

Loki doesn’t bother with the computer. He simply walks into one of the smaller rooms and uses his magic to make it produce what he wants.

Steve freezes.

It’s the place where he was held. The same stone wall. The same two-way mirror. The same metal bindings that held him in place.

Loki lets go of his hand and walks to the wall. He stands against it. The metal bands close around his body with a loud clang. He closes his eyes and breathes. It’s confining even for him. He can’t imagine how it must have felt for Steve. “How long were you here?”

“I don’t know,” Steve’s voice replies softly. “A long time. Probably not as long as it felt,” he admits.

Loki opens his eyes to see that Steve is closer now.

“You don’t have to do this, Kitten.” A shaky hand touches the wide bands of the super strong metal.

“I want to.” As Steve caresses his cheek, he leans into the touch. “I love you. And I know you need to feel powerful again.”

Steve grabs one of the bands and pulls at it. He pulls with all of his strength. He closes his eyes and grimaces as he pulls. He relaxes and tries again, roaring to give himself extra strength. It’s finally enough, and the band slowly groans as it leaves Loki’s body.

He steps back and admires his work. It does make him feel freer, more powerful. After taking a few breaths, he pulls at the next one. He seems to get this one started quicker, but it also feels like it takes longer to pull it out as far as the first.

Steve has to take a break before continuing. It’s helping.

By the time Loki is completely free, Steve is almost too tired to do anything else. All he can do is pull Loki into a hug, feeling relieved and once again in control.

“Tell me what bindings you do want,” Loki asks quietly.

Steve thought this was all they were going to do, that Loki was simply helping him conquer those damn metal straps. But the thought of taking Loki in that room is definitely arousing him. “Chains,” is the reply. “Regular metal chains.”

“Hands only? Or feet as well.”

“Hands only for now. Do it so you can turn around a few times.”

The metal straps disappear, disintegrating. One long chain appears, originating from the top of the wall that splits into two, one for each wrist. Loki holds his hands out to Steve. “You’ll need to do the honors.”

Steve kisses Loki’s wrist before placing it into the handcuff. He does the same to the other one. He steps back again and looks at Loki. “You are so beautiful.”

“And what would you like to do to my beauty?”

“Admire it. Enhance it.”

“Should I change my clothes?” He’s wearing slacks and a white dress shirt.

Steve shakes his head. He grabs Loki’s shirt at the collar and rips it open, the buttons bouncing rhythmically along the floor. He stares at the a-shirt beneath. He grabs the collar of that and tears it apart. Watching Loki’s bare chest heave, he licks his lips. “You’re mine,” he says as his eyes look through his eyelashes at Loki’s face.

“Yours,” Loki agrees, mesmerized by his lover’s eyes. “To do with as you wish.”

What he wishes right now is to place sucking kisses over the skin as his fingers pinch and rub the exposed nipples.

“Steve.” Loki moans, his cock growing with all of the stimulation. He pulls at the chain, wanting so much to touch his love. “Steve.” He leans into the touch and the kisses.

The artist turns Loki around and rips the shirts off of his lover, revealing the pristine back. He passes his palm over it before placing a kiss between the shoulder blades.

Loki rests his forehead on the wall. “What tools do you need?”

Steve considers the question. “I want your Jotun form.”

“Jotun?” There is a hint of fear in his voice.

“Jotun,” Steve confirms. “And a paddle.”

A small smile forms on Loki’s lips as his cock twitches. “I love you,” he says as a light travels over him. His skin becomes blue. Jagged ridges appear on his shoulders and back. He feels Steve’s touch glide over them. The warmth makes him shiver.

Steve’s fingers glide down Loki’s spine. Kisses follow the trail. He turns Loki around and caresses his cheek as he looks into the red eyes. His palm feels chill against the cold blue skin. “You’re beautiful.”

“As are you.” The hand on his cheek slides down his neck and over his chest. It stops over his heart. “Yours.”

“Mine.” Steve places a gentle kiss on the blue lips. He pulls back to see a tear fall from Loki’s red eye. “Oh, Kitten, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you sad.”

“You didn’t. You make me happy, so very happy.” The chain jingles as he tries to touch his lover.

Steve leans back. His hands busy themselves with Loki’s trousers. They drop to the floor. He squats down and pulls them away, along with shoes and socks. He rises, his eyes slowly sweeping up the blue body. “You’re stunning.”

“Do you still wish to admire me?”

“Always.” His hand runs up the cool thigh. “I want to do more than that.” He swiftly turns Loki back around. “I need that paddle now.”

“On the floor between my feet.”

Steve looks down and sees that it is there. He picks it up and runs his hand over it. Then he looks at Loki’s blue ass. “It almost seems a shame. It isn’t your fault.”

“I’m not here for me. I’m here for you.” He makes a small gesture with his head. “I’m a little here for me. And if you don’t start paddling my bum, I’m going to get very cross.”

That gets a laugh. “I sure don’t want you cross at me.” Steve strokes Loki’s ass. He takes his hand away and positions himself. The paddle swings and slaps against the bare skin.

Loki’s body jerks. It feels as though it’s been such a long time since they’ve done this. “Again. Harder.”

Steve smiles. It reminds him of their first time, Loki instructing him on what to do. But he’s beyond that now. He makes his voice hard and Captain-y. “Did I ask for your input?”

A shiver runs through Loki’s body. “No. Apologies.”

“Good.” He uses the paddle again, harder this time. He watches Loki’s body react and licks his lips. He continues paddling Loki until the god is moaning and trying to rub his cock against the wall. “We need lube,” Steve announces.

“Shit.” Loki is finding it hard to concentrate. He closes his eyes and conjures up the lube with the help of the room’s science. “By my feet,” he breathes.

Steve takes it. He unfastens his jeans, pulling them down just below his ass. Then he lubes up his cock and fingers. Kissing the nape of Loki’s neck, he slips a finger into his lover’s ass. It’s cold. He’d forgotten how cold it was.

“Yes,” Loki breathes, the warmth relaxing him almost immediately. His ass is still reverberating with delicious pain. Each stroke of his lover’s finger has him wanting more. He moves to get it deeper, hoping Steve will understand.

He does and adds a second finger then a third until Loki is ready to receive him. “My beautiful blue god. I love you.”

“I love you back.”

“I know you do.” Steve wraps an arm around the cold body. He kisses the side of his neck just where it meets the shoulder. He thrusts in as he bites where he just kissed before. He can’t suppress the shiver that goes through his body. He takes a moment to get used to the temperature, hoping Loki doesn’t take that initial shiver the wrong way. Deciding the friction will probably help, he starts to move.

As his lover thrusts out and in, out and in, Loki asks, “How do you feel?”

“Powerful. Hungry.” Steve’s hand moves to Loki’s cock and strokes it. “Dominant.”

“Cold?”

“Maybe a little.”

“I can return to myself,” Loki offers.

“No. I want you like this. I love you like this. I love you in every form.”

“I love you back and forth and sideways and upside down.” Loki moans in pleasure. “More.”

Steve thrusts in hard and stops. “More, what?”

“More please, Sir.”

“Better.” He resumes his thrusts, starting out slowly but quickly picking up speed.

“We forgot the cock ring,” Loki realizes. “I’m going to come too soon.” He can already feel his testicles rising in anticipation.

“Then I’ll keep fucking you. I’ll drive into you again and again until I finally shoot my seed deep into you, warming you up as they swim.”

Loki isn’t sure whether to laugh or moan and ends up doing a bit of both.

Steve loves the sound. He pounds his lover harder, using all of his strength to go in deep.

“Elskede. Darling. Ja.” Loki’s words become unintelligible as he reaches the cusp. He comes hard, his semen splattering against the wall. He can feel Steve continuing to thrust. Using his magic, he warms up his anus to help his lover along.

The warmth comes like a balm that heats the blood in his cock and sends it surging. “Loki,” he groans. He squeezes his lover against him, continuing to thrust as he comes.

Loki receives him happily, leaning back against him.

“You are so cleaning all that up,” Tony’s voice says through the loudspeaker.

“Geez, Tony,” Steve says, stepping back and pulling his pants up. He tries to shield Loki from any prying eyes. “Ever here of privacy?”

“You want privacy? Don’t fuck in the Basement.” There’s a short pause. “You work out whatever it was you needed to?”

“I think so,” Steve replies. “You get enough of an eyeful?”

“Shut up. I got curious when the room was made to look like the place you were held. And I was going to stop watching, but then Loki turned blue. Nice color on you, by the way. Though the eyes are a little devil-y.”

“And you couldn’t turn it off after you saw that?”

“I had it on in the background,” Tony says. “It’s not like I was watching it the whole time.”

“Pervert,” Loki yells, a smile on his face.

Bruce’s voice comes next. “Pepper and I tried to get him to turn it off.”

“Pepper’s there, too?” Steve can feel his face burn from blushing.

“I tried not to watch,” Pepper assures him.

Steve puts his hands over his face. Suddenly he feels arms wrap around him from behind.

“You have nothing to feel ashamed about,” Loki says into his ear. In a louder voice, he notes, “I’m sure you’re all very impressed with Steve’s prowess now.”

“Oh, yeah,” Pepper says. “Sorry. Did I say that out loud? Steve, you have nothing to feel ashamed about. And Tony is going to make JARVIS turn off the camera right now. Aren’t you, Tony.”

“Yes,” he says as though he doesn’t really want to. “Fine. Cameras are off. And don’t forget to clean up your mess.”

Loki rests his head on Steve’s shoulder. “Now, about the people who did this to you.”

Steve turns his head to look at Loki. “What do you mean?”

“We aren’t going to let your capture go unanswered.”

“I’m pretty sure we answered them already. And more importantly we got Bucky back.” That’s the most important thing to Steve right now.

“If you say so.” Loki does not agree but chooses not to argue. He’ll simply plan to do something about it later and on his own. It’d be best anyway for Captain America not to be involved. “Go check on Bucky. I’ll clean up here.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive, Darling.” He gives Steve a kiss, silently promising to get Steve revenge whether the Captain wants it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, but I hope you found it interesting. Bucky actually kind of surprised me. I didn’t expect him to be so chaotic, but there is so much going on in his head right now. It’s hard for him to keep it all straight.
> 
> Loki does plan on seeking revenge as requested by Smile-Evily (ff). We just won’t see it until later.
> 
> Well, that’s it. Hope all is going well. Until next time…


	153. To Reunite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony creates something to help him get used to fatherhood. Bucky starts to get better.  
>  **Pairings:** Pepper  & Tony, Logan & Bruce, Steve & Loki (explicit), Steve & Peggy  
>  **Explicit Content:** Vaginal Sex

Tony is in the lab putting the finishing touches on his doll. 

“It’s not a doll,” the billionaire tells them.

“It looks like a doll,” Bruce rebuts. He’s looking at the android infant Tony has created.

“It really does,” Pepper agrees. “And I still don’t think you need it.”

“Tony looks at her. “I just want to be sure I’ll be ready whenever our little one does come into the world.”

Bruce rubs his eyes. “In other words, he’s more comfortable with a robot than an actual child. Which is ridiculous considering that JARVIS is your child,” he tells Tony.

“JARVIS is a highly sophisticated A.I. Right, JARVIS?”

“Correct, Tony,” the English voice answers. “Though one could equate the years just after my creation as being my childhood.”

“Not helping,” Tony notes.

“Merely an observation.”

“It’s creepy,” Pepper says, eyeing the robot baby with suspicion. It looks like one of those Japanese creations that appear just a little too plastic and a little too real. “What does it do, exactly?”

“Everything that a baby does only electronically.” Tony quickly realizes he has to explain more. Based on an algorithm of his own creation, the baby will react in a number of different ways. “Crying, obviously, for either hunger or diaper change or whatever other reasons babies cry. Laughter. Smiling. Surprise for when we play peek-a-boo. Burping face.”

“Burping face?” Pepper looks at him as though she can’t believe he’s gone through life with such ignorance.

“Fine. Gassy face. Better?” Tony challenges.

“Not really.”

“Anyway, based on the outcome, we’ll be required to perform certain actions.

“We?” Bruce asks. “As in the royal we?”

“No, as in the collective we.”

Shaking his head, the gamma expert declares, “I am not taking care of your robot baby. I have enough going on having to babysit you.”

Pepper points at Bruce. “What he said.”

Tony puts his hands on his hips. “Oh come on. If it were a real baby you’d both be dying to take care of it. I know Steve would be fawning all over it.”

“Yes, but he’s not real,” Pepper points out.

“Steve isn’t real?” Tony gasps. “Why, Pepper, I don’t believe you.”

“The baby. You know I meant that baby.” She looks to Bruce for help and gets a sympathetic smile. “If you want to practice, we can babysit Marika. I’m sure Rae and Rhodey would love some time to themselves.”

“Not the same,” Tony insists. “I’d feel even more nervous. What if I break her? What if I plant some thought in her head that Rhodey never forgives me for?”

“Like what?” Pepper asks.

“I don’t know. Like the military can’t be trusted with advanced weaponry.”

Bruce and Pepper exchange a look.

“Yeah yeah yeah. I know. My father and I both made money selling weapons to the military. But to be fair, the really advanced stuff we kept to ourselves.”

“That’s true,” Pepper admits.

“Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to bring Tony Jr. online.”

Bruce makes a face. “Tony Jr.?”

“I was gonna name it after JARVIS, but he didn’t take too kindly to that. Not sure why.”

JARVIS interrupts. “Had I a larger hand (figuratively speaking) in creating the child, then perhaps I would feel as though I had earned such a privilege. As it stands, I am its brother at best.”

“Aw, buddy. Next time I’ll let you help more,” Tony promises. “Now to get Tony Jr. up and running.” He opens the baby’s stomach using a latch in the belly button and puts his finger on a switch. “In five, four, three, two, one.” He flips it, and the baby wriggles. “Happy Birthday,” he says like Frosty the Snowman in the holiday cartoon. He closes the stomach and picks him up. “Hello, Tony Jr.”

The baby immediately starts crying.

Pepper kisses Tony’s cheek and pats his arm. “Good luck.” She leaves before he can ask her to stay.

“You wanna take care of that?” Bruce asks.

“Uh yeah.” Tony puts down the crying baby and tries to determine what’s wrong. Thirty seconds later, he’s asking Uncle Bruce for help.

“Uncle Bruce is not an uncle yet,” he reminds Tony. But as usual, he ends up trying to help. He limits himself to telling his friend what to check. It’s actually kind of fun ordering Tony about. He decides to conspire with JARVIS to make the doll cry no matter what. But then he remembers Pepper and her desire for a child. He doesn’t want to scare Tony away from that.

Before the day ends, Tony decides he needs to create a translator to turn baby cries into phrases like ‘I’m hungry’ or ‘I’m tired’.

Before the week ends, the baby has been kidnapped. The ransom note demands that Tony provide a case of beer and a nepeta cataria plant, better known as catnip. Maria Hill refuses to investigate when she sees the demands. It’s obviously a prank, and she has better things to do. The billionaire is on his own. He tells the kidnappers that he needs proof of life before paying anything. A picture is sent to his email with the baby lying under a television with the date and time. “I don’t negotiate with terrorists,” he tells Loki. 

The god merely looks at him with an innocent expression. “I beg your pardon?”

“The kidnapping. The ransom.” He huffs. “I know you’re behind it.”

Loki gazes at him in confusion. “I truly don’t know what you’re talking about.” He knows exactly what Tony is talking about. “And I am hurt that you think I’d be part of some sort of kidnapping for ransom scheme.” He’s completely involved.

Tony walks up to him and peers into his eyes. The Trickster keeps his innocent expression. The billionaire growls. “Fine. Whatever. I don’t believe you, but whatever.” He keeps an eye on Loki, but sees nothing out of the ordinary.

Tony is not at all amused that JARVIS appears to be in on the conspiracy. The A.I. oddly has no video of the incident. It seems very fishy. But the billionaire can’t think of a reason for JARVIS to help the kidnappers.

Three hours after talking to Loki, a case of beer and a nepeta cataria plant are in the Avengers living room. The baby appears back in the R&D lab unharmed. 

“I know JARVIS knows something. He must,” Tony exclaims. “We have cameras all over the place.”

“Maybe someone put them on a loop like that one woman did,” Pepper offers.

“Not in my personal lab.”

“Well why did you leave the baby alone to begin with?”

“It was nap time. And I had to take a dump. So I left him. I thought he’d be safe. I even told JARVIS to keep an eye on him. He should have seen something or alerted me if there was anything wrong.”

“Maybe he’s jealous.” Pepper wouldn’t be surprised if that were the case.

“JARVIS? No way. It’s not like he’s my only non-human helper.”

“Helper?” She gives him a look. “That’s like saying Bruce is just a research assistant.”

“Yeah but JARVIS?” It’s certainly something for Tony to think about. He had never thought JARVIS capable of such deceit. “I guess it’s possible.” From then on, he tries to include the A.I. on all the baby stuff and makes it clear that Tony Jr. is only a temporary experiment. JARVIS assures him there will be no more kidnappings on his watch.

xxx

On his way back from Canada, Logan stops in Westchester County to pick up Charles Xavier. Bruce filled him in on the Bucky situation and let him know Charles agreed to come in and help. Kurt and Rogue come with them. Charles thinks Rogue could be useful as a friend and as someone who could literally share Bucky’s memories.

Though they arrive before the kidnapping, Charles does not get involved. He knows it is merely team silliness. Such things happen at the school regularly. So he ignores it and spends a few hours every day with the man in the clear cage. He’d be lying if he said it didn’t remind him of Erik’s incarceration.

Charles sits in his chair and looks through the clear prison walls at Steve’s childhood friend. “How are we feeling today?”

The prisoner glares at the bald man. “ _We_ aren’t feeling anything. _I_ am feeling frustrated.”

“And who are you now?”

He hates this question. “Hell if I know. Aren’t you supposed to tell me?”

Patient blue eyes look at the rebellious man. “You and I both know that is not how this works. I’m simply here to help you consolidate those various parts of yourself that have been separated.”

“Where’s the dame?”

Charles’ gives a sour expression. “To which dame do you prefer?”

In that moment he isn’t sure. Part of him still wants Natalia, to hold her and smell her, to remind him that he is real. He hasn’t seen her since that first day, and he’s beginning to wonder if she were only a dream. Part of him wants the other woman, the one with the grey streak in her hair.

“James?”

No one calls him James. His mother called him James Buchanan Barnes but only when he was in trouble. Otherwise he was Bucky. Then he joined the army where he was Barnes. Then he died and was reborn as the Winter Soldier. And sometimes he was Terry, Natalia’s Terry.

“James?”

“I’m not James,” he insists with a small pout.

Charles smiles. “Apologies. What should I call you then?”

“Bucky. Call me Bucky.”

“Are you sure?”

He thinks for a moment. “Yes.”

This is progress. The first few days, Bucky would either not be able to answer or would continually change his mind. “Alright, Bucky. Which young woman would you like to see?”

Young woman. Not dame. “What year is it again?” When Charles reminds him, he still can’t believe it. “Wasn’t it just 1944?” It seems like only yesterday but also like so long ago.

“Bucky, did you still wish to see the young woman?”

“Peggy.”

Charles gives him a smile. “Peggy can’t come see you just now. She’s flying in from England. She’ll be here this evening. But you must prepare yourself. Unlike you and Steve, Peggy was not frozen in time.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying she’s older than I am.” There’s a twinkle in the blue eyes.

Bucky shakes his head. It’s hard to believe so much time has passed. He thinks about each mission. The women’s fashions seemed to constantly change, not that he had much chance to notice. But it was hard to miss the rising hemlines and changing hairstyles. And the eyeglasses. Eyeglass frames seemed to be different every time he went out.

“What are you thinking about?”

He frowns. “Can’t you tell? Isn’t that your thing? You read people’s minds?”

“I promised I wouldn’t enter your mind without your consent.” Charles looks at the soldier. “Are you giving me consent?”

“No,” Bucky answers sullenly. 

“Then you must tell me.”

“I was thinking about my missions.” Bucky talks about the clues that were in the world indicating that time was passing rapidly for him, too rapidly. “I didn’t really think about it. I had missions to complete. And it wasn’t as though my mind was really my own.”

“It is now. That must feel good.”

He nods. “I miss Natalia. They made me forget her.”

“You remember her now. Only she’s no longer Natalia.”

“I know. She’s Natasha. But she’ll always be my Natalia.”

Charles tilts his head. “I’m not sure she’d appreciate that.”

“It’s just in my head.”

“What’s in our heads shapes our world. Our minds are powerful things.”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Is it? When it can be erased and messed with?”

Charles gives him a smile. “Don’t you see? That’s why they erased and ‘messed with’ it. And even with all of their conditioning, your childhood friend was still able to bring you back.”

The truth of it makes Bucky pause. “Peggy is coming tonight?”

“Yes.”

It’ll be good to see her. She always had a good head on her shoulders – smart, capable, completely in love with Steve even if he couldn’t really see it. He was always trying to get them together. It never worked. Both were too stubborn and too focused on duty to ever manage it.

The dame with the streak in her hair walks in carrying a tray of sandwiches. “Not dame,” Bucky mutters. “Young lady.”

Charles smiles at him. He’s fairly certain Bucky didn’t mean to speak out loud.

“I brought you gentlemen lunch,” Rogue announces. “And I made y’all some sweet tea.”

“Thank you, Rogue. That’s very kind.” Charles takes a sandwich as she pours the tea.

Rogue smiles and hands him a cup. “You’re very welcome.” She takes a second cup and a couple of sandwiches and puts them in Bucky’s slot. “They still won’t let you get outta there?”

“Afraid not.” He takes the sandwiches and tea from his end of the tray. “Thanks.”

“Sure.” She flashes him a sweet, radiant smile.

He can’t help but smile back. It seems to please her. He takes his food back to the bed and eats. “So what’s your power again?” he asks her.

“I can absorb people’s life force and gain their powers.”

He blinks at her. “I can’t decide if that’s super cool or absolutely horrible.”

“Both,” she admits. “Mostly horrible until Loki helped me. For a long time I couldn’t control it. I’d absorb anyone I came into physical contact with.”

He let’s that sink in. “So no hanky-panky?”

“None that’s worth mentioning.”

“Geez. You must think Loki is the cat’s meow.”

“Huh?”

Charles chuckles. “He means you must think the world of Loki.”

“Oh. Yeah,” she admits with a smile. She had forgotten how handsome Loki was before she got here and saw him again. Of course Bucky ain’t bad either if you like a more feral, broody vibe.

“So why you?” Bucky asks. He looks at the Professor. “What’s the angle?”

“The angle is that Rogue could share your burden if it got to be too much.”

Bucky looks at the young woman. “And you’re okay with that?”

She shrugs. “I’ve experienced some pretty weird memories. Stuff I seriously do not want in my head. But yeah, I’m okay with that.”

“You shouldn’t be.” His memories of the war and after, he wouldn’t wish them on anyone much less a fresh-faced girl who may still be a virgin.

“I’m also a good listener,” she offers.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

xxx

Steve picks Peggy up at the airport. When he gets there, though, he finds someone else he knows. “Sharon?”

The blonde woman turns and smiles. “Captain. How have you been?”

“Good. What are you doing here?”

“Aunt Peggy asked me to meet her here.”

Steve furrows his brow. “Aunt Peggy? Carter,” he realizes. “You’re Peggy’s niece?”

“Grand niece actually.”

“I guess I should apologize for yelling at you.”

“Nah,” she says with a smile. “You didn’t know who I was, only that I was following you.” A familiar face catches Sharon’s eye. “Aunt Peggy!”

Peggy is in a wheelchair being pushed by an airport worker. “Don’t fuss. I fell and broke my hip. I’ll be fine in a few months. Hello, Sharon,” she greets with a hug. She looks over at the handsome young man who doesn’t seem to have changed at all. “Hello, Steve.” Her voice is tinged with melancholy.

“Hello, Peggy.” He gives her a kiss on the cheek and a sad smile.

“I must look really awful to get such looks from you two,” Peggy says. “Come on, Steve, use those muscles to push my wheelchair. Sharon, my suitcase is red with a royal blue luggage tag.”

Sharon exchanges a smile with Steve. “Yes, Aunt Peggy.” She walks to the luggage carousel.

Peggy looks back at Steve. “So you’re still cavorting with the enemy?”

“He’s not our enemy anymore, Peggy. And yes, I’m still with Loki.”

“I’m surprised it lasted this long.”

Steve shakes his head. “Peggy, you of all people should know it takes someone extraordinary to win my heart.”

She smiles at that. “Flatterer.”

“Not flattery. Truth,” he assures her. He wheels her over near to where Sharon is standing at the luggage carousel. He takes her place, and she sits with her aunt as they wait.

The luggage is retrieved. The ride to the Tower is filled with stories from Steve and Peggy’s shared memory. When they finally arrive, Steve invites Sharon to stay for dinner. “I’d love to, but I actually have a date.”

“Someone handsome I hope,” Peggy says.

“I think so.” She kisses her aunt good-bye, and goes to flag down a taxi.

Steve takes Peggy upstairs. Tony is waiting for them on the Avengers floor. “Hello, Aunt Peggy.”

She smiles at him. “Hello, Tony. Still getting into mischief?”

“Don’t you know it.” He gives her a kiss on the cheek.

Peggy grabs his hand. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you more.”

“Nonsense. You had your own family to see to by then. And it wasn’t like Howard was trying to keep me around.”

She shakes her head. “Steve and I knew Howard as well as anyone. And I know he loved you. He just wasn’t sure how to show it is all.”

“Yeah well, water under the bridge.”

“Pardon the interruption, Sir,” JARVIS says. “But Ms. Potts wished me to tell you, and I quote, ‘If you don’t get this stupid crying robot baby to shut up, I will throw it off the roof.’”

“Thanks, JARVIS. Tell her I’ll be right there.”

Peggy tears up at the name. “I’d forgotten you named him after Edwin. He would have been so honored.”

Tony shrugs. “Well in some ways Jarvis was more of a father to me than Dad was.”

“Edwin Jarvis?” Steve didn’t realize the A.I. was named after someone.

“Howard’s most trusted and loyal servant,” Peggy explains. “A good man. We had some adventures together after you disappeared.” Her smile is sad and nostalgic. “We saved each other’s asses more than once.”

“Then I owe him a debt,” Steve says.

“Take care of Tony, and it will be paid,” she replies.

Tony, after saying he doesn’t need to be taken care of, excuses himself.

Peggy looks at Steve. “How is Barnes?”

“Better but not great. He isn’t… He’s changed.”

“Well of course he has.” She looks at him with compassion. “Did you really think what they did to him wouldn’t change him?”

“No. I just hoped he’d, I don’t know, not feel like such a stranger sometimes.”

Peggy takes his hand. “Poor Steve. You still blame yourself for his fall and now for all that came after, don’t you.”

He nods, unable to look at her.

“Does he blame you?”

Steve shrugs, looking every inch a sullen school boy.

“We should probably find out. Take me to him.”

He wheels her back into the elevator, leaving her suitcase behind. “He’s been working with a psychic to help with the headaches and the memory loss.” They discuss Bucky’s condition as they ride to where he’s being held.

It isn’t what Peggy imagined. It’s light and airy. But the cage is still a cage no matter how transparent it is. And unlike Steve who looked almost exactly as he did so many years ago, Bucky looks different. The hair is longer. The eyes look more suspicious and untrusting.

“Hey, Bucky,” Steve says quietly. “You have a visitor.”

Bucky looks at the old woman and furrows his brow. He doesn’t recognize her, but there is something familiar about her.

“Hello, Sergeant Barnes.”

The voice is also familiar, but he can’t place it.

“Bucky, you remember Peggy Carter,” Steve prompts.

The brow smooths in surprise. “Peggy? Your Peggy?”

Steve nods. 

“So you do remember me,” she says with a smile. She turns to Steve. “Do free him from that cage. Or let me in.”

“Peggy,” he starts, planning on explaining why Bucky’s there. But the words die on his lips. She has that determination in her eyes that tells him there is no talking her out of it. “Okay.”

He has JARVIS lock down the floor then opens the cell. It makes a whirring noise as the door slowly slides away.

Peggy looks at the man she barely recognizes. “Come give me a kiss.” She points to her cheek.

Bucky walks forward slowly. He carefully bends down and places his lips against her skin. He stands back up. “Hello, Peggy.” He knows it’s really her by her eyes. They haven’t changed. They have the same strength and stubbornness as before.

“Hello, Bucky. How are you?”

He shrugs. “Better I guess. The headaches aren’t so bad.” He takes a seat in front of her.

“And the dreams?” There are always dreams. She battled her own after the war ended.

He shrugs again. “Not great.” He looks up at Steve. “I keep dreaming I’m beating you up and I can’t stop myself.”

“It’s just a dream,” Steve says. “And I probably deserve it.” The guilt in his eyes is practically screaming.

“Nonsense,” Peggy tells him. She turns to Bucky. “He blames himself for what happened to you. Tell him it’s not his fault. Go on. Tell him.”

There is a strained silence during with Bucky can’t look at Steve.

“Bucky?” Peggy prompts.

“It’s okay,” Steve says. “I am to blame.”

“No you aren’t.” Bucky looks up at his best friend. “They started this when I was a POW. You rescued me from that. So really you let me have my old life for a while longer.”

“But you fell from the train. I should have reached you. I should have stopped it.”

Bucky shakes his head. “I remember it. I remember holding on. You were reaching out to me. You tried. I know you tried.”

“I should have gone back. I should have looked for you, brought you home.”

Peggy looks at Steve with that mixture of impatience and disappointment she has so often looked at him with.

Bucky gives Steve his own look of impatience. “I fell from the train. I remember how far down it was. I never should have been able to survive it.”

“But I still should have looked.”

“It was war,” Peggy reminds him.

“You should have looked for me,” Bucky says quietly. “But even if you had, you wouldn’t have found me. They would have already taken me by then. So really there’s no point feeling guilty.”

Steve looks down. “That’s not really helping.”

Peggy scowls. “If you think you feel guilty, how do you think I feel? I thought you both dead. I gave up on both of you, moved on, lived my life.”

“That’s what I wanted you to do,” Steve tells her.

“I should have looked harder. Howard and I could have…”

Both men kneel before her and take one of her hands. “You did what you could,” Steve knows. “So did Howard. Hell, Howard almost figured out that Hydra had taken over S.H.I.E.L.D.”

She makes a large gesture. “Something else for me to feel guilty for – allowing Hydra to gain a foothold in S.H.I.E.L.D. and become a cancer within it.”

Steve and Bucky exchange a look of helplessness.

“See?” Her eyes move from one to the other. “There is plenty of guilt to go around. Let’s just forgive one another so we can go back to loving and supporting each other. While we can,” she adds softly.

“Peggy.” Steve’s heartbreak makes his voice crack as he says it.

“My time is almost at an end. It’s true. We all know it. But the two of you have a second chance. Don’t let guilt keep you apart. Life is too short for that.” She turns to the most recent rescue. “Bucky, Steve has already been through much of what you’re going through.”

“And what I haven’t, Natasha has.” After he says it, he realizes that may not have been the best thing to say.

Bucky nods and looks down.

“What I’m saying,” Peggy continues, “is that you can lean on Steve, talk to him. He can help you adapt.”

“I know.”

“Do you?” she challenges.

Bucky nods. She always had the ability to make him feel small. He wonders if others felt that way.

“Good. Then don’t push him away. And as for you, Captain Rogers, you give him room to be who he is. Both of you have changed. We all have.”

“Have you?” Bucky asks. He’s not sure she really has.

“Of course I have. Don’t be an idiot. Now where was I.” She thinks for a moment.

“We’ve all changed,” Steve offers.

“Oh yes. We’ve all changed, and we have to respect that. Don’t expect each other to be the men you knew during the War.” She gives Steve a pointed look. “Don’t expect.”

He nods. “I know. I get it.”

“Good. Then sit down and let me tell you about some of what you’ve both missed.”

Steve takes a seat. “I’d really like to hear about Edwin Jarvis.”

Peggy smiles. It’s been a long time since she’s thought about Mr. Jarvis. In some ways, he was just as important to her as Steve was. “Well then, where do I start.” She takes a moment and begins to tell them about the time Howard Stark was wanted for treason.

xxx

Loki is playing with Oliver when his arm burns. He lifts his sleeve and reads, ‘Come and bring a blanket’. “Sorry, Ollie. Your father calls.”

The kitten meows back in protest.

“Nope. Sorry. I must go. Go play with Uncle Logan.”

Oliver jumps off the bed and goes to Rogue instead. She’s watching House of Cards with Clint and Natasha.

Loki grabs a blanket and uses Yggdrasil to get to Steve. He shivers when he walks out into the night.

Steve is standing on the roof of Stark Tower looking out towards Brooklyn. He doesn’t turn around when he hears Loki. He just smiles.

“It’s cold up here.” Loki wraps the blanket around Steve then cuddles up beside him.

Wrapping an arm around Loki’s shoulders, Steve notes, “Well it is only March.”

“First official day of Spring, or so the news said.”

“True. But that doesn’t mean our hemisphere suddenly turns warm.”

“Yes I know it’s gradual.” Loki lets the silence lengthen. “How was the reunion?”

“Good. Better than I expected,” Steve replies.

“But?”

“But it was hard. The last time we were all together…”

“She was your girlfriend, and he was your best friend,” Loki finishes for him. “And you had your entire lives ahead of you…together.”

Steve looks out at the lights. “And now I have my life ahead of me with you.”

“But it’s not what you wanted.”

“It’s what I want now. And had I known you then –“

“You’d still want Peggy,” Loki knows.

Steve turns Loki’s head to look into his eyes. “You don’t know that. Neither do I.”

“I do know that. And I’m fine with it.”

Shaking his head, Steve says, “If you had come into my life then the way you came back into my life now, I’m not so sure that’s true. You would have stolen me right from under her.”

Loki can’t help but smile at that. “Perhaps. You never had sex with her did you.”

“Nope. See? You’d have an advantage.” Steve gives Loki a soft, sensual kiss. “Have I told you I love you today?”

“I honestly can’t remember.”

“I love you.”

“I love you back.”

Steve pulls Loki into a needful kiss. He rests his forehead against his love’s. “Are we okay?”

“I’d like to think so, but I honestly don’t know lately,” Loki confesses.

“Because of Bucky?”

“Because of many things. Mainly because I miss you.”

Steve pulls him into a tight hug. “Tell me something. It was you and Clint and Natasha who kidnapped Tony’s baby, wasn’t it.”

“Me? Whatever makes you think that?”

“Catnip?” Steve chuckles. “It was kind of a dead giveaway.”

Loki strokes his cheek. “I really do miss you. And you know how I get when I don’t get enough attention.”

Steve kisses the palm. “Guess I should be grateful you all didn’t start sending pieces of it to Tony.”

“I can neither confirm nor deny that that possibility was discussed.” That somehow earns him another kiss then another. Their mouths open to taste each other, their tongues meeting again and again.

“I love you,” Steve breathes, his lips still on Loki’s. “I need you.”

After another long kiss, Loki responds, “I need you back.” Long fingers fumble with Steve’s jeans. They’re stopped by the soldier’s hands. “I thought…”

“Loki.” Steve isn’t sure what he wants to say.

“I’m cold,” Loki tells him.

Steve takes his hand and leads him inside. They only make it to the other side of the door before Steve has Loki against it, kissing him openly. His lips travel down Loki’s neck. “Better, Kitten?” He sucks on the skin just above the carotid artery.

“Yes.” It’s still a bit chilly, but at least there’s no wind. And between the blanket and Steve’s attentions, Loki is warming up nicely. “Now may I?” he asks as his fingers rest on the his lover’s waistband.

“No. First me.” Steve unfastens Loki’s trousers. He slides his hand inside and pulls out Loki’s cock, massaging it to life.

“Steve,” Loki moans.

Steve gets down on his knees. “I know I’ve been neglecting you. I’m sorry. You’re so good to me, Kitten. So very good.”

Loki’s breath is coming in heavier. “Do you think we can go to Brooklyn this weekend?”

Blue eyes look up. “Yeah. Actually I’d like to take Bucky to Brooklyn, let him see –“ He’s pushed away by his lover. Steve manages to stop Loki before he can get passed him and down the stairs. “What did I say?”

“Really?” Green eyes flash. He starts to put his cock away. “You said you want to take Bucky to Brooklyn.”

“It’s where we grew up,” Steve tries to explain. “Please don’t be mad. I didn’t mean I want to take him to our apartment.”

“I should hope not!”

Steve grabs him and pushes him up against the door. “Then what? Why are you so upset?”

“Because Brooklyn is our time, our alone time, our _special_ alone time.” Loki’s jaw clenches. “And the first thing out of your mouth when I suggest going there is how you want to take Bucky.”

Steve kisses him hard, hoping that it will somehow convey how much Bucky is not a threat and why Steve is always thinking about him.

Loki kisses back equally hard. He wants Steve to feel how much he’s missed him.

Soon the kisses turn passionate, and their hands start pulling at each other’s clothing.

“I want you,” Steve says again. His cock is starting to press against his jeans.

“Please tell me you have condom,” Loki breathes.

The super soldier nods. He fishes it out of his pocket.

“Good boy,” Loki says as the stripe of yellow light travels over his body. When its trip is done, she continues kissing him. Her breasts press against his chest. And when his hand dips into her trousers again, there’s a wetness there.

Steve smiles. “Hey, you.”

“Hey, yourself,” she replies. She plucks the condom from between his fingers and opens it. Together they fish out his cock and place the rubber over it. “Slap me,” she orders.

His voice hardens. “I’m sorry. Did I say you could ask something of me?”

“No,” she replies breathlessly and with a shake of her head.

“If I want to slap you,” he says as he rubs the side of her face, “then I’ll slap you.” Steve gives her a light tap on the cheek. “Am I clear?”

“Crystal.” Loki can feel the wetness between her legs increase. Her nipples are hard both from cold and arousal. “Would it help if I asked nicely?” She bats her eyes at him.

“It might.” He bites at her lips. “Then again, it may just make me want to do this.” He turns her around and pulls her trousers down. He slaps her ass, spanking her until her cheeks are nice and red.

“Steve,” she moans as he does this. Her ass is warm from the stinging pain he’s giving her. She loves it. She’s missed it so much. They’ve barely touched each other since the Basement. “More. Please.”

He wants her. He wants to take her right now, especially when she’s practically begging for it. He gives her three more spanks before pulling her hips away from the door. He pushes her torso forward and makes her widen her stance. His fingers reach between her legs and find her pussy.

Loki moans and lifts her ass to encourage him. She leans forward and rests her forearms against the door. “Please, Darling. I need you.” Her ass still reverberates with tingly pain.

Steve lines up and thrusts hard into her. “I miss you,” he says with the first thrust. “I need you. I love you.”

The feel of him inside her is as amazing as she remembers it. But this feels almost raw. Maybe that’s partially because he’s behind her. His thrusts are driving her forward. She wonders if his precious Peggy would have let him do this to her. She doubts it. Though one never knows. She reaches down and touches her labia.

“Am I not enough for you?” his strong voice asks.

“More than enough,” she assures him. “I just need a teensy bit more.”

Steve begins to thrust harder. “Like this?”

She moans in pleasure. “Yes. Just like that.” She rests her head on her arms as Steve continues to use her. “Oh, Steve.”

He lifts her shirt and kisses her spine.

“Steve.”

“Loki. Kitten,” he replies. He’s close. He stands tall and starts thrusting harder.

The door begins to groan with each thrust. Loki adds to the sound as her pleasure builds, becoming more sensitive, move responsive to both Steve’s cock and her fingers. When she finally goes over the edge, her spine stretches as her head tilts back. This sends Steve over his own edge. And soon he’s pumping semen into the condom.

For several minutes after, he remains inside her, holding her from behind.

“You okay?” he asks.

“I’m perfect. Thank you.”

“Good.”

Loki steps forward and turns around, pulling up her trousers. “When you take Bucky to Brooklyn, don’t do it on our time.”

Steve pushes her against the door again. “I’ll do it on whatever time I want.”

Her heart beats a little faster. “Yes you will. But if you do it on our time, you’ll find our time is cut horribly short.”

He nods. Loki is obviously standing firm on this. Now Steve knows not to push the matter. When he’s in Brooklyn with Loki, he’ll only be in Brooklyn with Loki. It seems a small enough price, one he’s more than willing to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I’d start the chapter a bit lighter this time. And so we finally see the robotic baby Tony built. The idea for it was from karasulovessmut (ff). And though it was also suggested that the other Avengers help out, well, they had other ideas. So we took a request from Smile-Evily (ff) for harmless classic pranks and went with kidnapping. It was harmless…mostly.
> 
> Mikkeneko (ff) liked the idea of someone helping Bucky with his memory loss, specifically a telepath. So we had Charles Xavier come to Avengers Tower to do just that. And Bucky’s question about the year was from skydancer2000 (ff) who realized that even the date would be confusing for Bucky.
> 
> Peggy arrived to help see Bucky and to help with Steve’s guilt. The guilt was something skydancer2000 saw as still being held onto by Steve.
> 
> The stuff around Edwin Jarvis is partly from the show Agent Carter and partly from what I think would have happened. If you haven’t seen Agent Carter, I highly recommend it.
> 
> And finally skydancer2000 wanted Loki to stop being so understanding. We got a taste of that here. I’m sure there will be more later.


	154. To Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is getting better. Loki is getting worse.  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Logan & Bruce   
> **Explicit Content:** Masturbation, Hand Job

Loki has been taking Steve’s place at the locations the super soldier volunteers. Although the children at the hospital are very disappointed to learn Captain America isn’t coming, as soon as Loki performs some magic, they think he is the most awesome visitor they’ve ever had. Helena becomes equally awesome when she performs magic, too. And Gwen, who is on Spring Break, talks science with those kids who are into it and fashion with some of the others.

Soon, illusions of ships and dragons and winged horses are flying above the hospital beds. And as Gwen reads a story, Helena and Loki illustrate it behind her. The kids are entranced. They demand another and another. The nurses finally have to insist they stop. By that time, a news crew is there in addition to the parents who are filming the entire thing on their phones. It gets good coverage and goes a long way in helping the public accept Loki.

It’s also the most fun Loki has had since Bucky arrived, and he actually relaxes for a bit. And it bolsters his ego when at least five members of the hospital staff ask him to visit again soon.

On the day he goes to the VA, the girls are off shopping with Rogue. It’s Frigga and Iron Man who accompany him. Iron Man is a hit. Tony’s bravado, gung-ho American capitalism, and off-color jokes have the soldiers laughing and in high spirits.

The Asgardians go to a quieter area and listen to the stories of how the soldiers got there. Loki watches as Frigga places a gentle hand on them and listens. She tells them how brave they are to do such things when they must have felt such fear. The women and men open up to her as though she were their own mother.

Frigga has had a lot of practice with this. Asgard has been in enough battles and wars to require her visiting those who did not die in battle. At least these men and women are mostly glad to be alive. And the ones who wish for death do so because of the losses of friends or physical ability and not because they desired the glory of dying in battle.

Loki performs no magic here. He listens. He accepts any harsh words they may have for him. He gives a ‘thank you’ in return for any kind ones.

This visit is nowhere near as entertaining as the children’s hospital. Still, it’s nice to spend time with his mother.

xxx

Charles has to put up a psychic barrier before he sees Bucky. When they first encountered each other, the waves of emotion coming off of the soldier were impossible not to read. Confusion. Desire. Concern for Steve. Emotional trauma from the war. Afterwards, Rogue had to help him dissipate it from his mind.

It’s gotten better as they’ve worked through Bucky’s mental gaps. And after Peggy’s visit, it is better still.

Charles still puts up the psychic barrier, but it’s mainly to block the pain of Bucky’s headaches should he have one.

“They ever gonna go away?” Bucky asks.

“I don’t know,” he answers honestly. “Your mind is trying to recover from what Hydra inflicted upon it. It’s possible it never will.”

“Gee, thanks for the optimism, Professor. That makes me feel so much better.”

Charles smiles. “Sarcasm. You _must_ be getting better.”

“Bet you can’t wait to be away from me.”

“And return to the adolescent drama of the school?” Charles gives a small chuckle. Then he leans forward conspiratorially. “Confidentially speaking, I prefer the children’s drama over the teachers. At least children are expected to act like children.”

Bucky shakes his head. “There were mutants back then? During my time?”

“ _This_ is your time,” Charles corrects him gently. “But yes. I know of several mutants who were alive in the 1940s. Though there are many more mutants now.”

“Why?”

“Some have posited that it’s a product of the nuclear age. I believe the human race is simply evolving.”

“That’s a hell of an evolution,” Bucky says.

“Indeed. It has many people very nervous. But it helps to have advocates like Steve Rogers.”

The rest of the time is spent discussing some of the history Bucky missed and that Charles was witness to. The Professor is very happy with Bucky’s progress and thinks it may truly be time to go.

xxx

Rogue is exploring New York City with Logan and Bruce. She makes them take her to all of the touristy spots. And though Logan grumbles complaints as they travel to wherever they’re going next, he loves it.

They take a pedicab tour of Central Park, and Rogue flirts with the Hungarian driver. Their first stop is Bethesda Fountain, and Bruce shows them where he was standing when Thor returned Loki to Asgard after the Battle of New York. They stroll beneath the bridge, taking pictures along the way and listening to the street performer there, then meet back up with their driver. The flirting continues.

“You flirt like that with everyone now?” Logan asks as they walk up to Strawberry Fields. The driver is waiting for them on the other side.

“No,” she replies with an offended look. “Why would you ask that?”

“You were flirting with Bucky.”

“I was not.”

“Were so,” Logan insists. He imitates her voice. “I brought you more sweet tea, Sugah.”

She slaps his arm. “Bruce, are you gonna let him talk to me like that?”

“You were kinda flirting with Bucky,” Bruce tells her. “Not like with our pedicab driver but still.”

“Okay maybe a little,” Rogue admits. “He is a cutie. Too bad he’s all crazy and murderous.”

“That’s right,” Logan says. “You stay away from him.”

Her eyes narrow as she looks at the closest person she has to family. “Why do you want me stayin’ away from him?”

“He’s goin’ through stuff. You don’t need to be dealin’ with that.”

“Uh-huh.” She doesn’t sound convinced. “You realize you sayin’ that only makes me want to get to know him better.”

Logan points at the sign that indicates they are entering a quiet zone. Rogue rolls her eyes.

The tile mosaic that reads IMAGINE is surrounded by flowers. There are more people around it than Rogue expected. She takes a few pictures of Logan and Bruce holding hands while looking at the word. Later the scientist has her post one online so that he can re-post it using the Avengers’ social media accounts. (Tony is so proud when he sees it and the three other pictures that get posted.)

When they get to the other side, Bruce points out the building John Lennon was killed in front of. “It was a sad day.”

“Yes it was,” Logan remembers.

They get back in the pedicab and continue the tour.

Rogue thinks about Bucky and how tragic it is. She hasn’t touched him and so doesn’t know that it’s like to be him. But she did witness Professor Xavier working with him. And she also had to help the Professor clear his own mind after several of the sessions. Logan may think Rogue has been flirting, but she knows she is just trying to be kind. She imagines Bucky hasn’t seen much kindness these past 70 years or so. Doesn’t matter that it probably seems like a lot less to him. It’s obvious they treated him awfully.

“You’re bein’ quiet,” Logan notes as they sit in the ferris wheel inside the Toys R Us in Times Square. They are in the red fire truck. Rogue had wanted either the Scooby Doo or My Little Pony ones, but it just didn’t happen.

“Just enjoyin’ the ride,” she tells him. “I still can’t believe how big this place is.”

Bruce smiles at her. “I was thinking we’d go to the Wonka area next and see what candy they have.”

“Sounds good. Gee, I just realized, candy must be different to Bucky, too. Did they even have Wonka back then?”

Logan tells her they didn’t. And since he has first-hand knowledge, nobody challenges him.

“Have you been thinking a lot about Bucky?” Bruce asks.

Rogue nods. “Can you imagine? I guess only Cap knows what it’s like to wake up one day and be in the future. It’s gotta be a huge adjustment.”

“How was your shopping day?” Logan asks, wanting to change the subject.

“Good. Fun. Gwen and Hel are a little younger, and it was kinda nice bein’ the adult of the group.”

Logan chuckles. “Hel was born before I was.”

“Huh. I hadn’t thought a’ that before.” Rogue furrows his brow. “Does that mean Loki has to watch Steve grow old and then lose him?” And then she looks at Logan in realization. “Will you?”

The two men share a glance. They’ve generally avoided the subject. 

Logan takes a breath. “Yes. Bruce will get older faster, and if we’re lucky, we’ll both be around to witness it. But if I’ve learned anything, it’s to enjoy the moments you have. You never know how long they’re gonna last.”

Under Rogue’s gaze, Bruce admits, “I worry sometimes. I worry he won’t want to leave me when that happens, that I’ll be a burden to him when he should be off finding someone younger and prettier. And I worry he _will_ leave me for someone younger and prettier, that I’ll lose his interest. I’m complicated that way.”

She smiles at him. “I think you’re human that way.”

Logan takes Bruce’s hand. “It’ll take a hell of a lot for me to leave you, Brucey.”

Bruce nods. “Well this conversation took a turn for the depressing.”

“Sorry.” She makes a face and looks at Logan. “I just realized you’re gonna watch _me_ get old and die.”

“Happens to everybody, sweetheart.” He gives her a smile. “But I’ll also get to see you get married, maybe have a few kids, watch them drive you crazy.”

She sticks her tongue out at him.

When they finally get off and go to the Wonka section, Rogue buys at least one of almost every kind of candy so that Bucky can taste it.

xxx

Bucky looks up from the book he’s reading when he hears the main door open. It’s Steve walking in wearing jeans and a red Henley. Bucky is in sweats. The door to the prison cell stands open. “Everyone gone?”

“Yep. All out of town visitors are headed back to their respective cities, countries, and realms.” Steve sits on the bed next to Bucky.

“Realms?”

“Remember I told you about Asgard?”

“Right. Zeus, Odin –“

“Zeus is Greek.” Steve shakes his head. “And to think you got better grades than me at school.”

“Sorry. Odin, Thor, Loki, Balder are all real. They’re aliens living on Asgard,” Bucky recites.

“Not all of them,” Steve replies. “Don’t worry about that now. Just know that the Norse gods are aliens, and they are our friends. Most of them.” He cocks his head and grimaces slightly. “There are others out there who definitely are not our friends. But you don’t need to worry about that now.”

“Then why are you telling me?”

Steve shrugs and lowers his head.

“Steve?”

“So I invited Logan and Bruce to play cards with us. Poker. Regular poker,” he tells Bucky.

“As opposed to unusual poker?” he asks sarcastically.

“Jerk.”

“Punk.” Bucky smiles. “Come on. What other poker is there?”

“There are lots of different kinds,” Steve says defensively.

“So which one’s regu-“ Bucky bends forward in pain. His hand goes to his head.

“Buck?” Steve quickly gets Bucky’s pain pills. He takes out two and opens a water bottle. “Here you go, Bucky. Take these.” He’s trying to keep the worry out of his voice. But it’s strange. It’s wrong. Their roles are reversed. It should be him having an attack and Bucky comforting him.

Bucky swallows the pills then rolls into a fetal position on the bed.

“I’ll tell Logan we’re cancelling the game.”

“No, you won’t.” His voice is strained but firm. “I’ll be fine in a minute.”

Steve’s face contorts in pain. “You don’t have to do this, Buck.”

“Please, Steve.” His brown eyes look up, pleading. “I need this. I’ll be fine in a minute.”

The blond nods. He understands. When you’re stuck inside, any diversion is a welcome one. “Yeah. Okay,” he says as he sits and rubs Bucky’s back. Steve made a promise when he first learned Bucky was alive to help his friend as much as possible. He figures this is a small price to pay for having his brother back.

xxx

Loki watches the monitors and sees the concern on Steve’s face. He feels jealousy creeping up. Though Steve’s touches are by no means sexual, there is an intimacy about them that cannot be denied. His hands clench into fists. He tells himself he’s being ridiculous, but that only makes matters worse.

He has to leave. He has to leave before he does something he’ll regret.

Stepping into Yggdrasil, Loki realizes he hasn’t decided where he’s going. The list of possibilities is near infinite. The list of places he should go is shorter. The list of places he shouldn’t go is shorter still. It is from this last list that he chooses.

He steps out of Yggdrasil and onto a dark street in Moscow. It is a short walk to the bland Soviet-era building that is his destination. He takes an elevator to the sixth floor. All this he does so that General Alexei Koltsov will be alerted to his presence. He wants the man afraid by the time he shows up.

A few people try to stop them, but he easily tosses them aside. He doesn’t use magic at first. Sometimes it’s fun to get one’s hands dirty, and the sting that comes from having punched someone can be very sweet indeed.

Those who try to stop him with guns find the barrels have been sealed shut. Some of the barrels burst open. There are cries of pain that bring a smile to Loki’s lips.

He finally gets to Alexei’s office. It’s empty.

“Well that’s disappointing.” Loki walks back out and goes to his secretary. He points to the empty office. “Where.”

She pretends not to understand.

Loki rolls his eyes. With a wave of his hand, the chair’s arms wrap around her torso. “Where,” he demands again.

The woman begins to plead with him in very fast Russian. He silences her voice and notices her eyes dart down to her computer.

He goes to the other side of her desk and searches the computer for the General’s calendar. A smile appears on his lips as he sees the dinner reservation. He kisses the top of her head. “Thank you, my dear.”

A moment later he is standing in front of the restaurant. Head held high, Loki God of Mischief walks inside.

No one pays any attention until the General reacts to the tall man who has just entered. He stands, his chair toppling behind him. “I know nothing.”

“You know enough.” Panteren appears in Loki’s hand. He swings it, and hits the General across the temple. The Russian sprawls onto the floor as his wife screams. Blood covers half the man’s head.

At least a dozen guns are now pointed at Loki. Apparently this restaurant is a popular place with the officers of the Russian army.

The god’s smile broadens. And crazed gleam comes into his eyes as they scan the crowd. “Finally a bit of fun.”

Loki kills no one. Most shoot each other. It’s true the god puts several of them in front of the oncoming bullets. But he didn’t shoot any of them himself. He doesn’t mind. That’s not what gives him the buzz. It’s the chaos, the sound of it and the people running around. It’s knowing he’s the cause, that he’s making them react.

The Trickster had forgotten how much he enjoys it. It’s like a drug made sweeter from not having partaken in a long time.

By the end (which comes far too quickly in Loki’s opinion) there are large blood stains on his shirt and coat. But it is worth it as he looks over the result. And he’s not done yet.

Loki goes to the rubble that used to be the building Steve was held in. He picks through some of it. He finds a handful of badges with names and pictures. He targets them next. Using the internet, he finds three are dead, one is in the hospital, and one has been discharged.

Hospital first. Loki considers taking out the power, but that would harm innocents, including children. Instead he goes in and changes the drip velocity of the medicine being given. It decreases 5-fold. That should keep the man in pain. And restraints on the arms as well as a gag over the mouth should ensure no nurses are called to help.

In the meantime, the Trickster looks through hospital records to find the home address of the last one. He smiles at one of the nurses then leaves.

The house is dark except for a light from a television. Loki goes to that room first, staying in the shadows.

The man and his wife are in bed. Both are asleep.

Loki considers the possibilities.

Death is so…easy. Too easy. It’s why the one in the hospital still lives, at least for now.

He notices a needlepoint on the wall. There are Russian letters on it and a picture of a fish in water. Using his cell phone, he pulls up an app to translate it. He reads his screen. ‘Not easily pull the fish out of the pond.’ He smiles. It won’t last nearly long enough, but if he put the man in the bathtub where his wife could find him, that would at least be entertaining.

Loki fills the tub with cold water. After all, he doesn’t want to poach the thing. Next he picks up the man and places him in the water. Finally, he uses his magic to turn him into a large koi fish.

He can hear fire trucks in the distance and wonders if they are for General Koltzov’s office building. A fire flickered to life in the basement just as he had left.

Returning his focus to the task at hand, he turns the television’s volume up. He turns it up even more.

The wife wakes and sees that her husband is no longer in bed. She fumbles to turn down the volume. “Sergei? Sergei?” She sees the bathroom light is on. She struggles to get out of bed, her joints stiff from the few hours of disuse. “Sergei?” she continues to call as she shuffles into the bathroom.

Loki smiles at her scream. He enjoys the sounds of her panic for a while longer before returning to the hospital.

The soldier is awake. His eyes go from being shut in pain to being wide open in confusion and surprise. The words he tries to speak come out as muffled hums over the gag. The Trickster leans over as though to whisper in his ear. Instead, Loki kisses his temple.

He rises tall and proud. “For Captain America.” Then he walks out to check on Alexei. Surely they’ve started working on him by now.

General Koltzov’s lives but never walks again.

The soldier is found in the morning and freed. His medicine is returned to the prescribed dosage.

The koi turns back into a human a day later. From then on, he refuses to get into any body of water, including baths.

Loki considers it time well spent.

xxx

Logan and Bruce walk into the room with a deck of cards, three large pizzas, and two six-packs of beer.

“Ready for some poker?” Logan asks as he gets closer.

“Howlett.” Bucky stands and shakes his hand. “When Steve told me, well, I wasn’t sure I believed it.”

“It’s Logan now. Sorry I didn’t come by earlier. The Professor said it might be too much for you.”

Bucky doesn’t know how to respond to that.

Steve tells Bruce about Bucky’s headache. “Well, we can give him another MRI, but I don’t think it will tell us anything new. The techniques used on his mind are fighting back against him remembering. Odds are the headaches will continue for some time. Sorry, Bucky.”

“It’s okay, Doc. Just means I can’t get that fancy car as soon as I’d hoped.” He offers a small smile.

“Let’s get some food in ‘im,” Logan suggests. “Food always makes things better. Speakin’ of, you finish all that candy Rogue got for you?” He sets the beer down and starts opening some.

Bucky laughs. “Not yet. She sweet. Cute, too. I was sorry to see her go.” He takes the two pizza slices Steve offers him.

“Hands off that one,” Logan warns.

“Why? She your girl?”

“In a manner of speaking,” Bruce replies.

They eat before starting the game. Bucky does not find it the least bit odd when Logan calls Bruce Sweetheart. He used to call everyone Sweetheart during the war. He does find it odd that, after Logan finishes his own beer, he takes a drink from Bruce’s instead of getting a new one for himself.

Bruce listens as they tell stories of the war. They keep it to light topics, the odd skirmish, those French girls whose father wouldn’t let them talk to the soldiers.

“French girls? Why am I not surprised.” Bruce chuckles and gives Logan a look.

“Captain America could have changed the father’s mind, but he refused,” Bucky remembers, still a little upset by that. “Refused!”

“I refused because I knew his fears were well founded.” Steve finishes one of the pizzas.

Bruce looks at the mutant. “And something tells me you had your eye on one of the sisters.”

“Me? Maybe. Jealous?”

“Should I be?”

Logan leans forward and gives Bruce a soft kiss. “Never.”

Bucky stares at them, the pizza slice he’s holding frozen halfway to his mouth, which hangs open.

Steve reaches over and pushes up on Bucky’s chin, closing his mouth. He keeps his eyes on his best friend. “Bruce and Logan are lovers.”

“But but but Logan likes women.” Bucky’s face is unsure. He’s partly disgusted and partly concerned.

“Logan still likes women,” the mutant tells him. “I just also like men.”

Bucky looks at Steve. There’s something in the brown eyes, a question or an answer. Steve isn’t sure which. “And everyone’s okay with it?” Bucky asks, looking back at Logan. “I mean, they aren’t trying to change you two?”

“No,” Bruce answers. “Though there are still people who think it’s a choice or that it can be cured.”

Logan continues, “But at least in the Western world people aren’t being locked up for it.”

“So some parts of the world still do?” Bucky remembers the concentration camps. Though most had yellow Stars of David, many had single inverted triangles – red for political prisoners, pink for homosexuals, black for Romas and other ‘nonconformist’ groups, a smattering of other colors. A few had a Star of David with one of triangles in another color.

“Some,” Steve confirms.

Bucky’s brow furrows.

“Why don’t we play poker,” Bruce suggests. “Are you okay to play poker, Bucky? Your headache is gone?” He’s giving the man an out, and everyone knows it.

“Yeah. I’m good,” he replies, distracted by his own thoughts. He blinks and looks at the other men. “Let’s play.”

After the place has been cleaned up a bit, Logan gets everyone another bottle of beer as Steve deals the first hand.

As Bucky picks up his cards, he asks, “So how long have you two…?”

Bruce and Logan look at each other. “Almost a year.”

“Wow.”

Steve realizes that means he and Loki have been together for over a year. He should have done something for their anniversary. Unfortunately, he’s not really sure what date it actually falls on. Great. Another reason for Loki to be pissed at him.

Bucky snaps his fingers in front of Steve’s face. “You okay there?”

“Huh? Yeah.” Steve concentrates on his cards.

They play until just after 2am and only stop because Steve is tired and a little worried that Loki hasn’t tried to contact him.

When he gets back to his room, Loki is in bed, eyes closed and breathing steadily.

Steve gets ready for bed, strips down to his boxers, and gets into bed next to him. Scootching close, he wraps an arm around his lover and tries to sleep.

Loki’s eyes open. And though Steve is against him, it feels as though they are miles away from each other.

xxx

Steve wakes up to find Loki staring out the window, long fingers caressing the base of his neck. His red flannel pajamas fit him perfectly, and his lover wonders if he tailors them to fit his body. Trying to make as little noise as possible, Steve gets his notebook and pencils and begins to sketch him. The only other sound that can be heard is the soft snoring coming from the cat bed. For such a little kitten, Oliver has a loud snore.

Something makes Loki turn towards him. “You’re awake.”

“So are you,” Steve points out.

“Yes, well I didn’t come in after two in the morning.” His voice is tight. He returns to staring out the window.

The artist puts down his sketch and goes to wrap his arms around Loki. He kisses the regal neck. “I’m sorry. I lost track of time.”

“I’m thinking of visiting T’Challa.”

Steve tenses just a bit. “Oh?”

“It’s not as though I’m needed here.”

“Of course I need you here, Kitten. You ground me.” He rests his chin on Loki’s shoulder. “I love you. I know I forgot our anniversary –“

“Anniversary?” Loki turns slightly so he can look at Steve.

“We’ve been together over a year or just about a year. I don’t really remember. Sorry.”

“I don’t remember either. JARVIS? When did Thor first notify the Avengers that I had gone missing?”

JARVIS answers immediately. “It was a year ago March 24th.”

“So March 21st is our anniversary. I did miss it.” Steve’s blue eyes hold a pained apology.

“Well you’ve been busy with Bucky.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you.”

“Don’t.” Loki returns to looking out the window.

Steve tries again. “Bucky is a lot better now.”

“Good for Bucky.”

He squeezes Loki tight. “He’s going to be moved out of the cell in a couple of days.” 

It’s Loki’s turn to stiffen. “Then it’s the perfect time for me to visit Wakanda again.”

“What? Why?”

“You’ve kept me away from your Bucky thus far,” Loki reminds him. “Wouldn’t want him to accidentally meet your gay lover.”

Steve rests his head against Loki’s and closes his eyes. “It was a different time then. What I feel for you was considered deviant, mentally ill. I wasn’t sure how he’d react. I’m still not sure. But you’re right. It’s time you met him.” He kisses Loki’s shoulder. “We can have lunch together today.”

“Have you told him anything about me?”

“He knows I’m seeing someone, mainly because he guessed. He thinks you’re a woman.”

Loki hopes Steve can’t see the pain on his face. “I can be one if that’s what you need.” There is a hint of need and almost desperation in his voice.

“Oh, Kitten. I just need you to be you.” He gives Loki a squeeze. “I’m sorry it’s taken so long. I’m just really nervous, because I want you two to love each other. You are the two most important people in my life. When I marry you, I want him to be my best man. And I want him to be genuinely and completely happy for me.”

“But I’m no Peggy Carter,” Loki notes.

“Which is a good thing,” Steve reminds him. “What with her being in her 90s and having already had a life and a family.” He kisses Loki’s neck. “Peggy was the past. You’re the present and the future.” He gives his love a good squeeze. “So what did you do yesterday?”

“Nothing.”

There is something in the way Loki says the word that makes Steve suspect Loki did do something and probably not a nice thing. His voice hardens. “What did you do?”

It would be so easy to lie. The only problem is that Steve is bound to find out at some point. Better to come clean now. “I went to Russia.”

“Russia?” Steve is genuinely surprised. “Why?”

“Unfinished business.”

Steve doesn’t like the sound of that. In fact it makes him very nervous. “What sort of unfinished business?”

“The sort that guarantees the Russians won’t come after you or Bucky.”

“Loki.” He’s using his Captain’s warning voice. He wants details not vague statements.

The god huffs. “Fine. There was a fire in a government building, a shootout I was the cause of, a man whose pain medication was inexplicably lowered, and a woman whose husband is currently a koi fish in her bathtub.”

“A koi fish?”

“You had to be there,” Loki tells him.

Steve is trying to process this. “The fire – Did anyone die?”

“I have no idea.” Loki asks JARVIS and finds that there were none.

“Good. Now the shoot-out. Did anyone die there?”

“Absolutely. I did not personally pull any triggers if that helps. They were all shooting at me. I was simply trying to get out of their way.”

Steve takes this in and processes it against what Loki might have done. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Loki turns and looks into Steve’s eyes. “Okay okay? Or ‘I don’t want to deal with this right now’ okay.”

“Okay okay.” Steve softly kisses Loki’s lips. “I’m actually a little surprised it hadn’t happened sooner.”

“Frigga and Hel kept me distracted.”

Steve nods. “Makes sense. Now it’s my turn to distract you, but I dropped the ball. I’ll do my best not to drop it again.” He gives Loki another kiss, trailing them down until he’s sucking on the side of the Trickster’s neck.

“Steve?”

“Mmm-hmm?”

“You can’t be a good distraction for me if you’re distracted by someone else.”

Steve pulls back and looks into Loki’s eyes. “You’re right. And I’m sorry. You deserve so much better than what I’ve been able to give you. Can you ever forgive me?”

Loki kisses him fully on the lips, his tongue silently seeking entry. It then explores Steve’s mouth slowly, tenderly. He finally pulls away. “Does that answer your question?”

“I think so? But you may need to repeat it just to be sure.” He offers a small smile.

“Cheeky.” Loki smiles back and repeats his silent answer.

“Mmm. I’m going to take that as a yes.” Steve strokes Loki’s cheek with the back of his fingers. “I’m going to make it up to you, Kitten. Once Bucky is okay, I’m taking you to Wakanda, and we’ll spend a week there doing nothing.”

The corners of Loki’s lips turn down. “Yes well I’ll believe that when I see it.”

Steve’s brow furrows. “Loki, please. I’m trying.”

“Trying? This is you trying?” Loki shakes his head. “Forgive me for not believing you, but I’m fairly certain a Steve Rogers who is trying would not have abandoned his lover save for sharing a bed at night and the occasional hard fuck on the stairwell.”

“Bucky needed me.”

“ _I_ needed you!”

A small meow is heard as though Oliver were telling them not to fight.

Steve goes to check on the kitten. “I know. I’m sorry. But I needed to make sure Bucky was okay.”

“Of course you did. Your life revolves around Bucky.” Loki wishes he had put on a coat and gone to the roof. He supposes he still can.

“My life,” Steve begins as he holds Oliver to his chest, “revolves around a lot of things. You being the most important.”

“Me,” Loki repeats in disbelief. “Me.”

“Yes. You. I know it may not seem like it right now.”

Loki laughs at that.

Steve’s hand makes a fist. “I owe him, Loki. I let him down, and I owe him. I also know something about what he’s going through.”

“Do you love me?”

“What kind of a question is that?”

Green eyes moisten with trapped tears. “The kind I need answered. Do you love me.”

“Of course I love you, Kitten. Why would you think otherwise?”

Loki’s face contorts in pain. “Because you never spend time with me anymore. You never sing to me. You’re never just with me.”

Steve places Oliver on the bed and walks to Loki. He places a hand on the cheek threatened by tears. “You never call me Elskede anymore. You never sing to me, either. And when I do come to bed, I feel you pulling away from me.”

“You’re taking me for granted,” Loki counters.

“Is that why you want to go to Wakanda?”

“I don’t _want_ to go to Wakanda. I want you to realize I’m important.”

“I _know_ you’re important.” Steve’s hand is still on Loki’s cheek, and he uses it to pull the god into a soft kiss. “Let me make it up to you.”

“Did you want to go to the stairwell again?” The words are sharp, and they cut as intended.

“No,” Steve answers softly. “I want to give you pleasure. I want to give you the attention you deserve. I want to give you what you need.”

Loki’s voice also softens as he wonders, “Do you even know anymore?”

“I do,” Steve assures him. A soft kiss is placed on the god’s lips. More soft kisses are placed along his jaw and down his neck. The pajama top slowly gets unbuttoned as fresh kisses are placed on the revealed skin.

This is what Loki needs, the tenderness, the attentiveness. He’s missed this. He stands there receiving all that Steve gives him. The pajama top is removed, and the artist begins running his hands over Loki’s muscles.

Steve’s hands are reacquainting themselves with Loki’s body. It’s been too long since he’s done this. He explores every line, every crevasse. He kisses when the beauty of it becomes too much to bear.

The first tear falls from the green eyes when Steve’s lips touch the hollow between his two clavicles.

“I want to paint you. I want to paint on you. My muse. My love.” Steve continues to memorize Loki’s body through touch. His fingers move over the skin like a sculptor. He traces each vertebra down Loki’s back, kissing the top, the center, and the base.

All Loki can do is breathe and accept Steve’s touches. “Min Elskede.”

Steve smiles against Loki’s skin. His hands continue worshipping Loki as he pulls his mouth away. He begins to sing. “I had a thought, dear, however scary, about the night the bugs and the dirt. Why were you digging? What did you bury, before those hands pulled me from the dirt? I will not ask you where you came from. I will not ask and neither should you. Honey, just put your sweet lips on my lips. We should just kiss like real people do.”

The tears come freely now. Loki’s heart swells with relief and love.

Steve continues. “I knew that look, dear, eyes always seeking was there in someone that dug long ago. So I will not ask you why you were creeping. In some sad way I already know. So I will not ask you where you came from. I would not ask and neither would you. Honey, just put your sweet lips on my lips. We should just kiss like real people do.” He stands in front of Loki. “I could not ask you where you came from. I could not ask and neither could you. Honey, just put your sweet lips on my lips. We could just kiss like real people do.”

They do kiss. It’s a kiss of apology and forgiveness. It’s a kiss that tells each other how much they’ve missed being close, being loved.

“Let me take care of you, Loki.”

The god nods. “Tell me what to do.”

“Just be you. Just let me take care of you.” He pulls down the pajama pants. They pool at Loki’s feet.

“Draw me,” Loki requests. He gives a little smile. “Draw me like one of your French girls.”

Steve laughs. The tension from before is not gone but definitely a lot less. “Should I find a necklace for you to wear, Rose?”

Loki grabs his shoulders. In his most dramatic voice, he exclaims, “I’ll never let go, Jack. I’ll never let go.”

“You nut.” Steve wonders how they got from arguing to here. He decides he doesn’t care. “Lie on the bed, Rose. Lie on the bed, and I’ll draw you better than my French girls.”

Stepping out of the pajama pants, Loki makes his way to the bed. He lies on his side, head propped up by his hand.

Steve grabs his sketchbook and pencils and sits facing his lover.

“Wait.” Loki’s fingers move ever so slightly, turning Steve’s blue striped boxer shorts white. “Now you may begin.”

The pencil moves about the page, capturing the lines and the texture of Loki’s skin. Steve closes his eyes to better remember specific contours before opening them again to try to create it on the page. He starts to hum the song from earlier.

Loki doesn’t recall ever hearing that song before. He wants to ask about it but doesn’t want to interrupt Steve while he’s in art mode. The sight is far too beautiful to risk. The look in Steve’s blue eyes, the focus, the passion, all of it has the Trickster entranced. He’s missed this. He’s missed being Steve’s only focus.

Steve is done with the body. Now he wants a good expression for the head. “Touch yourself.”

Long fingers slide down his stomach and into the black pubic hair. They wrap around the base of the cock and slide up the shaft. Green eyes close as a smile appears on his lips. Loki looks directly at Steve as he continues to pleasure himself.

“Geez you’re beautiful.”

Loki bites his lip as he continues to stroke. His breath is coming harder as he stiffens in his hand.

“Keep doing that. Just like that.” Steve is also stiffening, helped by the visual stimulation. Every so often he rubs his palm over the tenting in his boxers to get a little relief. He won’t give himself anything more until he’s done capturing Loki’s expression.

“Steve,” the god breathes. “My Darling. Min Elskede.”

The artist closes his eyes, needing to calm down a bit. He tells himself that he needs to finish the drawing before going to Loki. He opens his eyes again, concentrating on his sketch, looking up only in glances to verify lighting.

“Steve,” Loki moans again.

“Two minutes, Kitten.”

The other kitten jumps onto Steve’s lap. “Not now, Ollie. Go back to bed.” He sets Oliver down on the ground. The orange cat meows and jumps back up again. 

Loki laughs. “Bad, Oliver. Daddy’s erection is mine not yours.”

His paws are on Steve’s chest.

“See? Oliver missed you, too.”

“I'm sorry, Ollie,” Steve says. “You’ll get cuddles after I’m done with Poppa.” He puts the cat back on the ground.

“He’s going to hold you to that,” Loki warns.

“I hope he does. I hope you do, too.” Blue eyes look at the naked god with the intensity of touch.

Loki’s hand moves faster.

“Stop. No more touching.” He sets his sketch aside and walks to the bed. When he knows he has Loki’s full attention, he pushes down his boxer shorts. He gets on the bed and shuffles close to Loki. “Only I get to touch now.”

The god nods.

Steve takes both cocks in his hand and starts to stroke them together. At the tip, he swirls his thumb over both their heads.

Loki gasps. “I want to kiss you. Please may I kiss you?”

Their lips meet again and again. Their tongues slide across each other. Loki grabs Steve’s upper arm for stability. All the while, Steve’s hand strokes them with growing urgency.

“I love you,” Loki tells him, needing him to believe it.

“I love you back. God how I love you back.”

“Steve.”

“Not yet, Kitten,” Steve says. “You’re not allowed to come yet.”

“Please Steve.”

“No.”

“Then don’t swirl, oh fuck, the tip. Please.”

Steve continues to swirl the head of Loki’s cock.

“Steve.” Loki claws into the super soldier’s arm. He rests his forehead against Steve’s chest. “Please. I need. Fuck. Please.”

The artist begins to count down from five. Each count is punctuated by a stroke of Steve’s hand. “Two…One!”

They ejaculate all over themselves as they continue to kiss.

Steve pulls Loki into his arms. “I know this doesn’t even begin to make up for me not being here for you. But I hope you consider it a promising start.”

“If you stay with me and not go to check on Bucky until lunch, I will.”

“You got it.”

“I’m still angry at you.”

“I know. You should be.”

Loki plays with Steve’s hand. 

Oliver meows at them from the ground. He isn’t the only one that wants breakfast. 

Steve gently cleans Loki and himself of the semen then puts on some clothes. He and Oliver go to get breakfast. Loki goes with them and watches from his seat at the counter. Steve hands him a cup of tea in exchange for a kiss. For the first time in a while, Loki is feeling hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week Bucky and Loki will finally meet. But until then, let me thank some people.
> 
> Charles Xavier’s perspective was inspired by Sybil_Silverphoenix (ao3) who noted that even if Charles wasn’t reading Bucky’s mind, he probably would have picked up the emotional turmoil and loud thoughts Bucky has been having.
> 
> Several people have asked about how aging rate differences would affect some of our heroes. We talked about it a bit here but have not gotten to the bottom of anything yet.
> 
> Loki’s Russian rampage was for Smile-Evily (ff) who wanted to turn people into pigs this time. It was a good idea, but I went with a fish because of the Russian saying. Hope you don’t mind, Sweetie.
> 
> Loki and Steve’s argument was for skydancer2000 (ff) who felt Loki was taking everything a bit too well. Obviously the man needed to finally confront Steve. And the mention of Loki not having called Steve Elskede in a while was an observation from a Guest.
> 
> The song Steve sang to Loki is”Like Real People Do” by Hozier. It was suggested by susanforman21 (ff). I think it captured the moment beautifully. Thank you for the suggestion!
> 
> The Titanic quote use (“Draw me like one of your French girls”) was suggested by Sat-Isis (ff) a long time ago. I finally got to use it.
> 
> That’s it, my lovelies. Whether you have been with me from the very first post or have only recently joined, THANK YOU. You are the reason I continue to write. Love you. Until next time…


	155. To Introduce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha talks to Bucky. Bucky & Loki meet.  
>  **Pairings:** Clint  & Natasha (explicit), Bucky & Natasha, Steve & Loki  
>  **Explicit Content:** Vaginal Sex

Clint is holding Natasha against him, absently running his fingers up and down her arm. They are still in bed. Both are awake. Both know they’ve been avoiding the figurative elephant in the room.

“You want to go see Bucky don’t you.”

She chooses her words carefully. “It’s not that I want to. I feel I need to.”

“Why? Why do you need to?”

“Are you really going to make me answer that?”

Clint takes a deep breath. “From what Loki has said, it seems that Steve has been on full time Bucky duty.” He never thought he’d ever feel sorry for Loki. Yet here he is feeling sorry for the guy.

“So you are going to make me answer.” Natasha knows she shouldn’t be surprised. “I need to be sure he’s okay, that he understands we aren’t together anymore.”

“So you’re doing this for us?”

“Us and him. Mostly me.” Natasha has been thinking about this for a while. She had never told him good-bye. One day Natalia Romanova simply ceased to exist. She became Natasha Romanoff. Since then she’s tried not to look back.

“But you’ll come back to me.”

She turns to look at him. “Please don’t tell me you honestly think I wouldn’t. I love you, Clint Barton. You’re an idiot, but I love you.”

He smiles at her. “You love me _because_ I’m an idiot.”

“Don’t press your luck.” She smiles. “So do I have your blessing?”

“Would not having it stop you from going?”

“No.”

Clint takes an exaggerated breath. “Fine.”

Natasha rolls her eyes. “Thanks for that ringing endorsement.” She sits up.

“You aren’t going now are you?” He grabs her arm and tries to pull her back into bed.

“No. Right now I’m going to go work out. Then I’m going to take a shower. Then I’m going to go see him.”

“I can give you a workout,” Clint smiles at her and wiggles his eyebrows.

“You didn’t really just say that.”

“What. Sex burns a lot of calories.”

“Yes I know. But my objective is not losing weight. It’s to improve my skill,” Natasha tries to explain.

“We could both improve our skill.” He gives her a smile that shows he knows this is a losing battle but that he still has to try.

“Tonight,” she promises. “Or this afternoon if you’re a good little archer.”

His index finger strokes her skin. “Your workout wouldn’t happen to be dancing would it?”

Natasha tells herself this is why she loves Clint Barton. That simple question says so much. It shows he knows her refuge is dancing. And it shows an interest in her well-being as well as reminding her that he loves to watch her dance. “It wasn’t,” she answers. “But maybe I’ll cut it short and dance later this afternoon. Say 3-ish?”

Clint nods. “Mind company?”

“Not if it’s yours.” She kisses the bridge of his nose before getting up and putting on her exercise gear. With another kiss, she’s off to the gym.

xxx

Natasha walks into the room wearing a navy blue pinstripe suit. The heels of her boots click on the floor as she walks towards the man she knew as Terry. 

He stands when he sees her. His heart thumps against his chest. It hits him again that she looks older, but she’s still gorgeous and strong and imposing. It’s funny, she’s not the kind of woman he was attracted to before. But now… She used to make him feel alive. She was the only thing that made him feel alive.

“Good morning, Sergeant Barnes.”

“Good morning, Ms. Romanoff.”

Romanoff. Not Romanova. This is a good sign. “How are your headaches?” she asks as she sits.

“Still achy.” He follows her lead and sits on his bed. “They hurt like a son of a bitch when I get them. But they aren’t coming as often. I’m kind of surprised you’re here.”

“I figured we needed to come to an understanding,” she tells him.

“What sort of understanding?” The way Bucky remembers it, Natalia Romanova’s definition of understanding tended to end up with one party dead or unconscious. But he hasn’t even begun to learn about Natasha Romanoff. She might be very different.

She looks at him, sees the apprehension in his eyes. “The sort where you understand that what we had is over and that I’m with Clint now.”

Bucky nods. At least he knows he’ll live…probably. “I understand that. What I don’t understand is how you could leave me in the first place.”

She looks away for a moment. Her eyes return to his with the directness he remembers so well. “It wasn’t about you.”

“No? Because it kinda felt personal.”

“I couldn’t work for them anymore. It was like I was losing a piece of my soul with every job.” Natasha had hated herself then, but she didn’t see a way out. And then Clint came along and gave her a chance to redeem herself.

“And you couldn’t say goodbye?” It suddenly feels raw again, and he searches for any break in her statuesque demeanor.

Natasha takes a breath. This is harder than she anticipated. “It all happened very quickly. So no, I couldn’t.”

“Did you even want to?”

She doesn’t know how to answer. “Part of me did.”

Bucky’s lips purse into a thin line. “Which part?”

“The part that cared for you.” Neither is under the delusion that what they had was love. It was more physical than anything.

“And the other part?”

“Knew you’d betray me.”

Bucky thinks back and remembers how he was then, how they made him. He nods. “You’re probably right.”

“I know I am.”

“I cared for you. I still care for you,” he admits.

“Only because it hasn’t been that long for you. It’s been years for me.”

“I still find it hard to wrap my brain around that.” He’s feeling another headache coming on. Or maybe his brain is too full.

“Time will be normal for you now at least.”

He looks at her, this woman he used to know. “You’ve changed.”

“People do that.”

Bucky nods and leans forward. “I get captured by Hydra, and Steve turns into Captain America. I get captured by the Soviets, and I miss my entire lifetime.”

“At least you had your childhood,” she tells him, reminding him of her own experience.

“At least you had your memory,” he replies. After a few moments of silence, he says, “You didn’t come before because of your boyfriend?”

“He’s the one that brought me to the States.” She explains, “He knows about you and me and what we were to each other.”

Bucky wants to ask what they were to each other. He should probably know that without being told. He doesn’t realize Natasha isn’t quite sure herself.

xxx

Steve asked Loki to wear something casual for lunch since Bucky will still be in sweats. So of course Loki is wearing a very nice and well-tailored suit. At this point, Steve is just glad the god is there.

Loki follows Steve into the room. The god’s head is held very high, regal, almost as though looking down his nose at everyone else. He’s holding two milkshakes. Steve holds a third and a bag with hamburgers and fries.

Steve puts the burgers on the table and gives Bucky a hug.

“I remember you,” Bucky says as he takes a milkshake from Loki. “You tried to kill me.”

“No, you tried to kill _me_. I was defending myself."

Steve takes a breath. “Bucky, this is Loki.”

“Loki? One of the Assians.” He pronounces it ass-eeans.

That makes Steve laugh. “As _gard_ ian. Not Assian.” He looks over at Loki and sees how unfunny the god finds it. “I tried to explain.”

“Not well enough.” Loki takes the food out of the bag and starts to set three places around the table.

Steve turns back to his friend. “Loki is Thor’s brother. His official title is God of Mischief. And he can do magic. He’s pretty incredible, actually.”

Brown eyes look from Steve to Loki and back again. “Incredible, huh?”

“Yeah.” Steve can feel himself starting to blush slightly. He busies himself with helping Loki to have an excuse to turn away.

Loki sits like a Prince, aloof and powerful. His hands move gracefully as he rearranges the contents of his burger, ensuring equal coverage of pickles and tomatoes. “Steve has told me a bit about you,” he tells Bucky.

“Oh yeah? He’s barely told me anything about you.”

“Of course not. He’s far too concerned with you getting better to share anything about his current life.” Loki says this as though it were obvious, as though anyone who knew anything about Steve would know this to be so.

Bucky takes offense it. “I know he’s an Avenger. And I know he’s still friends with Howlett.”

“Logan,” Steve corrects. “And how about we not play tug of war with me just yet.”

Loki smiles. It does not go to his eyes. “Of course.” He bites into his hamburger.

Bucky looks at Steve and lifts his shoulders, silently asking what this guy’s deal is. Steve replies with a look asking him to give him a chance. A tilt of Bucky’s head and eyebrows indicates he will. The god pretends not to notice any of this though of course he sees it all.

“So you’re a space alien,” Bucky says.

Steve rolls his eyes.

“From your perspective, yes. And you’re a cyborg.”

Bucky looks at his metal arm. “Guess I am. Hadn’t really thought about it that way.”

“Well now you have.”

An awkward silence fills the room. Steve tries to start a conversation. He turns to Bucky. “We’ll move you out of here this afternoon and into one of the Avengers rooms.”

“Today?” Loki asks, his voice dripping with meaning.

“Is that a problem?” Bucky asks.

Loki smiles. “Of course not. You can take the room my daughter has been staying in.”

“You have a daughter?” He’s surprised. He thought for sure there was something going on between Loki and Steve.

“Yes. Her name is Hel. She’s the Queen of Helheim.” He looks like a proud father.

“A Queen. Wow. Got married young, huh?”

Dark eyebrows rise in surprise at the assumption. “No. She’s a queen in her own right.”

“Oh. Like Queen Victoria, huh? So why aren’t you the King?”

“Helheim is the land of Asgard’s dead,” Loki tries to explain. Then he realizes he should just give the minimal information. “It isn’t an hereditary position.”

Bucky nods his understanding. “Isn’t she awfully young to be a queen?”

“Depends on your perspective,” Loki notes. “If you saw her, you’d say she was. If I told you her age, you’d be surprised she was still alive.” He lets that sit for a moment. “If you recall, my daughter was known to your Norse people, a group I believe you consider ancient.”

Bucky can’t refute that. “Guess you’ve been married a long time.”

“No. I never married Hel’s mother.”

Steve says, “Loki has gone through some difficult times. He’s lost children.”

“Oh. Sorry to hear that,” Bucky offers.

“Thank you,” Loki replies. He knows Bucky is just being polite.

There’s another awkward silence.

“Bucky was a sharpshooter during the war. Saved my butt a few times,” Steve mentions.

Loki acknowledges the words with a nod. “As well as being your best friend.”

“He’s one of the few people who knew and cared for me before the super soldier serum.”

“Yes,” Loki says, his voice even. “I know.”

“Do you?” Bucky asks. “What’s your problem with me?”

“Well you did try to kill me.” As soon as the words leave his mouth, Loki realizes everyone could have said the same about him.

Steve looks disappointed. “Loki, you do realize you just –“

“Yes. I realize.” Loki looks at Bucky. “Apologies.”

Bucky shrugs. “Whatever.”

Steve takes a breath. “Bucky, there’s a reason I wanted you to meet Loki.”

“I figured.” He’s looking at the god warily. “Does it have to do with his attitude? You want me to straighten him out?”

“Oh that’s rich,” Loki says. “Do you really want to know what my problem is?”

“Not really.”

Green eyes darken. He can feel his power crackling with anger. He feels the touch of Steve’s hand on his leg. Looking over at his love, he sees how upset the artist is. “Fine,” he grumbles and goes back to eating.

Bucky looks at his friend. “Look, I can probably handle it if you’re queer. I mean, I’ve had my suspicions. Just don’t tell me you’re carrying a torch for this guy.”

Steve is stunned. “I’m not. I mean I’m…” His brow furrows. “You suspected?”

“Your love of Cary Grant movies was a little too intense.”

“He’s not gay,” Loki corrects. “He’s bisexual. Actually, I think you may be more pansexual,” he tells Steve. He turns back to Bucky, “And he has never carried a torch for me. I am capable of carrying my own torch.”

They both look at him confused. Then Steve realizes the mistake. “No, Kitten. He isn’t talking about holding an actual flashlight. He means having a crush on you.” He turns to Bucky. “And I don’t. It’s much more than a crush. I love him, Bucky. I’m in love with him.”

“This guy?” Bucky asks, clearly not believing it. “Bullshit. Not your type.”

“You don’t know my type,” Steve tells him.

That earns him a look. “Peggy. Peggy is your type. Strong. Fiesty. Stubborn. Caring.”

“Loki is all of those things,” Steve assures him. “He’s just also very jealous right now.” 

“Ha,” Loki says, indicating that he thinks Steve is wrong.

“Jealous?” Bucky repeats. “Well that would explain the attitude.”

“No,” the Trickster replies. “What explains the attitude is that he’s been obsessed with you ever since learning you were alive. And then when you finally show up again, he just follows you into an alley and gets kidnapped.”

Bucky makes a half nod. “That was a bonehead move.”

Steve scowls. “Yeah, I know that now. But doing that got you back. So as stupid as it was, I don’t regret it,” he admits.

Loki crumples up the paper his hamburger came in. “Do you want to know what my problem with you is, Bucky Barnes? It’s that he always chooses you over me.”

“That’s not true,” Steve tells him.

“It is.” Loki takes Steve’s hand. “It’s okay. I’ll take the leftovers as long as I’m left something.” He turns to Bucky. “Please just leave me something.” He gets up to leave.

Steve can’t let it end like this. “You were both tortured. You were both used. You were both made to do things you regret. You could help each other.”

Bucky and Loki look at each other.

“This happened to you?” Bucky asks.

“Not exactly.”

“But something similar,” Steve interjects. “Similar enough for you to talk and realize you’re not alone.”

Bucky scowls. “Haven’t I talked to enough people?” 

“Geez Louise. Why do you two have to be so proud and stubborn?”

“Must be your type?” Bucky offers lamely. That makes him think. “Wait. You aren’t like in love with me or anything are you?”

Steve sighs. “No, Bucky. I got over you a long time ago.”

“So you did have the hots for me.” He grins. “Was this when I was dating Francesca?”

The blond nods. “But then I realized you were more like a brother to me, a very attractive brother.”

“Not helping,” Loki enunciates.

Steve gets up and goes to him. Taking his hands in his own, the artist looks up into the green eyes and says, “You have no reason to be jealous, Kitten. You know I love you.”

“And you know I love you back.”

Bucky’s stomach feels weird. It’s one thing to suspect your best friend of liking men. It’s another to see it in action. He turns away.

“I want you two to be friends,” Steve says, turning to Bucky mid sentence. That’s when he notices his friend avoiding his eyes. He understands, but he really needs Bucky to be okay with this. “Loki and I share a bedroom. Yours will be down the hall from ours.”

“Yeah. Whatever,” Bucky says as he eats his fries.

Steve turns back to Loki. “Maybe give us a minute.”

Loki scowls. His words are sharp with the force he’s letting them out with. “Of course. Whatever you want.”

“Damn it, Loki! It isn’t whatever I want!” Steve looks from one to the other. “I am doing my best. But I can’t…” He takes a breath. He looks at Loki. “You say you’re being supportive, and outwardly you are. But you haven’t been there for me emotionally. There’s this huge gulf between us. And yes we got closer last night, but you’re doing it again. I need you. I need you to hold me and tell me it’s going to be okay. But you look at me like this is all my fault. And maybe part of it is, but I just wish you could forgive me for it.”

Steve rounds on Bucky before Loki can reply. “And you, you just kept pushing me away. At least you finally stopped. But damn, I missed my best friend. I’ve been missing you since you fell from the train.” He doesn’t want to rehash that entire business, so he moves on. “I know what you’re going through. I know what it’s like to wake up to discover your life is gone, that what you thought was your future is someone else’s past.”

He gives them both time to respond, but both are too stunned to do so. Finally, Loki hugs him tight. “I was so scared.”

“I know,” Steve tells him. “But I knew you’d find me.

“I didn’t. And I’m still angry. But I understand.” He pulls away and looks into Steve’s eyes. “I forgive you. And I’m sorry I was so distant. I was trying to protect myself.”

“From what?”

“From you leaving me.”

“Oh, Kitten. That’s never going to happen.” He runs his fingers through the dark hair. “You sure there wasn’t a bit of you punishing me in there, too?”

Loki gives him his innocent look. “Me?”

Steve smiles at that. “Well there’s my answer.” He gives his love a soft kiss then whispers into his ear. “I’m going to have to repay that punishment with my own later.”

Those words make Loki bite his lip in anticipation. “I look forward to it,” he replies. Pulling away, the turns to Bucky. “I don’t like talking about what happened to me.”

“I doubt I’ll want to talk about it any more than I have,” the soldier replies.

“Well, if you’d like, we could not talk about it together,” Loki offers. “Perhaps we could compare notes on Steve instead.”

“I’m fine with that,” Steve tells them. He’s fine with anything that will get them talking and hopefully becoming friends.

Bucky recognizes the hope in his best friend’s eyes. He used to see it often enough. “Yeah. Okay.” For Steve. He’s doing this for Steve. It’s the least he can do.

“Fantastic.” The smile on the super soldier’s face is one of relief. He reminds himself that this is the first step. But at least they are taking that first step. He has high hopes that there will be more.

xxx

Clint is wearing sweatpants, a tank top, and a headband. He’s standing next to Natasha and warming up. She’s trying really hard not to laugh at him. He looks ridiculous, especially next to her in black yoga pants and her own tank top.

“It’s the headband,” she apologizes. “What, is it 1985?”

“Hey, the ‘80s were awesome,” he tells her. “I should have worn parachute pants.”

“No,” she tells him. “Third position.”

They both put one foot in front of the other, toes pointed out, heels overlapping. Clint moves down and back up when she does.

“Good,” she tells him. “Now fourth.”

Their feet appear to overlap when looking at them head-on. There is distance between their front and back feet.

“I get to skip fifth, right?” Clint asks as he moves down with her. “’Cause fifth is a bitch.”

“Shut up,” she tells him. “Fifth position.” Natasha says it with an evil smile.

“I hate you.”

“You love me.” She easily moves her front foot until it’s directly in front of her back foot. She has to wait for Clint, who is far more awkward. And when she goes down, which she does effortlessly, she watches him wobble and grasp onto the exercise bar.

“I hate fifth position,” he grumbles.

She smiles. “Now the other side. Back to first position.”

“I hate you.”

“I told you you could just watch,” Natasha reminds him.

“I know.” Clint bends then straightens his knees. “But I like dancing with you.”

They move again through the other positions as they talk. “We could try other dances. It doesn’t have to be ballet.”

“So, what, like line dancing? Because unless I get to hold you, I don’t want any part of it.”

“No not line dancing. Maybe tango.”

Clint furrows his brow. “Not sure I’m coordinated enough for that.”

“You’re not coordinated enough for this,” Natasha tells him as she watches his wobbly fifth again.

“Now do I get to hold you as you twirl and bend?”

She takes his hands and puts them at her waist. Her body turns once then stops. The next time, Natasha does two turns. Then three. She gets up to five.

“You’re amazing,” he tells her.

“I bet you say that to all the dancers.”

“Yep,” he admits. “All one that I know.”

Natasha laughs. “Maybe I need to introduce you to some of the ones at the New York City Ballet.”

“Think one of them will like a world class archer?”

She punches his shoulder. She knows better than to bring up Bucky. That’s when she realizes she’s thinking of him as Bucky and not Terry. The corner of her mouth rises.

“What?”

“I love you, Clint Barton. I choose you.”

“What am I, a Pokemon?”

Her eyebrow rises. “Way to ruin a moment.”

Clint kisses her gently, lovingly. “I just want you to know I’ll always ruin your moments.”

“I’m going to hold you to that.” Natasha looks into his eyes and feels a deep need for him. Her lips smash against his.

The kiss surprises him. His mouth opens to her, and she takes full advantage. Her hands reach up and immediately pull off the headband.

“Hey!”

“Nope. Mine now.” She slingshots it across the room.

“You’re just jealous because it looks better on me than you.”

Her answer is to kiss him slowly, her tongue exploring his mouth. “I want you.” She pulls off his tank top before removing her own.

“Okay.” Clint can’t help but wonder if this has anything to do with her seeing Bucky. Normally, they wait until they are back in one of their places before having sex. Not that he’s complaining.

“What’s wrong?” Natasha’s fingers are on the waistband of her pants. She was just about to pull them down when she noticed the look on his face.

“Outside the pattern,” he notes.

“Is that a problem?”

“No. Just makes me wonder.”

Natasha takes his head in her hands. “You’re the only one in this room with me.” Her hands slowly move down over his shoulders. “Have I ever told you how sexy your arms are?”

“No.”

“Well they are. They have the perfect amount of muscle. Will you wrap your strong arms around me?”

Clint scowls. “You playing me?”

“No. I really do think they’re sexy,” she assures him. “And you’re about to ruin the moment again.”

“Told you I always would.”

She nods. “Okay. Let’s see if you can stop yourself from ruining it now.” She pulls down her yoga pants to reveal that she’s wearing nothing underneath.

Clint swallows and says nothing. He figures that’s the best way to not ruin it. He watches her take off her bra and place her hands on his hips. His sweats are pulled down without ceremony, falling to the floor. “No condom.” Damn it. 

Her hands run over his chest. “I’m on the pill. And we’re exclusive.” She looks into his eyes. “We are exclusive, right?”

“Definitely.” He adds, “And disease free.”

“Then how about we try no condom.”

Clint nods. “If that’s what you want.”

“I want you. And if the only way to get you is without a condom, then I’ll do it.”

“If you’re worried about pregnancy,” Clint begins.

“I’m not.” She kisses him hungrily. Their tongues meet, sliding over each other to taste more. 

Clint’s hands slide along her body. He squeezes her ass and moves his fingers to her slit. She moves her hips in encouragement. She jumps up and wraps her legs around his waist. He carries her to a wall that doesn’t have the dancer’s bar. All along the way, she gives him encouraging kisses.

Her back makes contact with the wall. She shifts her position to line Clint up. She bites his lip as he enters her.

Clint starts off slow. But Natasha’s reaction soon has him moving with both a quicker pace and a harder entry.

She encourages him silently, her body telling him everything she needs to say.

He holds her thighs up as his hips work and his lips are busy kissing her.

Natasha is moving her hips, too. One hand is around Clint’s neck. The other is at her clit. “Clint,” she breathes. “Harder.”

“Harder or faster?”

“Harder. Definitely harder,” she requests.

Clint slows down but thrusts as hard as he can. He grunts with each one. Natasha’s nails dig into his skin.

“There,” Natasha moans. “Like that. Just like that.” She’s panting, trying to pull him closer.

“Fuck you feel good.”

“Left,” she instructs. “My left,” she corrects. She feels her muscles starting to constrict. She feels her body staring to tighten.

“Hurry,” Clint cries. He can’t hold out much longer.

“Just…a little…more.” The last word comes out more like a squeak. “Clint,” she moans. “Clint.”

He comes inside her, his semen continuing forward without anything to disrupt the flow. It’s strange. Clint is used to wearing a condom. That’s one thing he isn’t an idiot about. So this feels unusual, unusual but sill good.

“You finish?” Because she’s usually quiet, he likes to be sure.

She nods, eyes closed and a smile on her face. “Uh-huh.”

“Natasha?”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“What just happened here?”

Her eyebrows rise, and her eyes open. “We had sex. Quick sex but still sex.”

“No. I know that.” Clint feels foolish for asking. 

Natasha’s legs drop, and she’s pushing him away. “Good. Then why are you asking?” She picks up her yoga pants and puts them back on.

“I mean, why did we have sex here? You barely danced at all.”

She shrugs. “Didn’t need much foreplay.”

“How much of this was about Terry? Bucky,” he corrects.

Natasha hands him his sweatpants. “Only as much as to realize that I don’t love him.“

“You sure?” Clint asks as he puts on the pants.

“Completely.” She finishes dressing and heads towards the elevator.

JARVIS’ voice comes over the communication system. “Tony has requested that anyone having sex in the Basement be responsible for their own messes. Please clean up and bodily fluids you may have spilled during your encounter. Thank you.”

Clint looks up. “I’m thinking Tony’s fake baby may need to be kidnapped again soon.”

Natasha shakes her head. “I refuse to participate this time.”

“You have to admit it was awesome.”

It actually was pretty awesome. She’s still amazed they managed to pull it off. “Tony won’t let you get away with it a second time.”

He knows she’s right but hates to admit it. He ends up not having to. Once JARVIS tells them he will not be participating either, all plans are considered doomed. It’s probably best that way anyway. Clint grabs his headband and puts it on his head.

Natasha sees this and chuckles. She can’t believe out of all the men in the world, this is the one she fell in love with. Then again, he’s also the one who both knows her best and can make her laugh. “Come on, Richard Simmons. Help me dance.”

“Richard Simmons does not wear headbands.”

“No but he wears tank tops,” she reminds him.

Clint can’t refute that. He shrugs and walks over to her. Taking direction from Natasha, he supports her as she dances and hopes he gets to support her for a long time to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not gonna lie, it has been a tough, stressful week. There was massive stress & even frustrated tears. None of which had anything to do with this chapter. But it did cut massively into my writing time.
> 
> Tropicwhale (ff) thought Loki should pick a fight with Bucky and even punch him. No punching happened, but Loki was definitely in a confrontational mood.
> 
> Many thanks to skydancer2000 (ff) who always has great insight into these characters. Steve’s outburst owes a debt there.
> 
> Meanwhile SexyPinkRanger345 (ff) wants Bucky and Loki to be friends. Maybe they will be. But it’s going to take some time.
> 
> Lots of people wanted to see Loki & Bucky’s first meeting and see Bucky’s reaction to Steve and Loki’s relationship. I hope it was somewhat satisfying.
> 
> On the Clint and Natasha side, toterwinkel (ao3) is a big Clint Barton fan and wanted things to work out with Natasha. Looks like it’s heading that way. I actually expected more drama, but Natasha is apparently over Bucky. So inconvenient.
> 
> I believe that is all. I may end up skipping next week if life doesn’t play nicer. A big, hug, virtual hug to all of you. Until next time…


	156. To Relinquish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairings:** Pepper  & Tony, Logan & Bruce, Steve & Loki (explicit), Clint & Natasha  
> b>Explicit Content: Anal sex, Bondage

Tony Stark is in his lab wearing his usual jeans and vintage concert shirt. But now he has a new accessory. Tony Jr is “sleeping” against his chest in a baby carrier. There are headphones over his ears. It’s a trick to ensure the baby doesn’t wake with the loud metal music he’s currently playing.

Bruce is also wearing a pair of those headphones albeit larger. Tony doesn’t mind. He has a special microphone that connects to them so he can still talk to Bruce without startling Hulk out of him.

“Will ya look at that.”

Bruce doesn’t react. Partly because he’s too busy working on increasing the sensitivity of a detector that will hopefully locate Loki’s old staff. Mostly because Tony didn’t speak into the special microphone.

Tony waits and waits. He looks down at the “sleeping” baby. “See what I have to deal with? Of course not. You’re sleeping.” He shakes his head and searches for the microphone. Unable to find it, he crumples up a piece of paper and throws it at the gamma expert.

Looking down at the ball of paper that just hit him, Bruce carefully un-crumples it. It’s blank. His eyes slowly look up. When he’s sure the paper ball was deliberate and not a general toss to anywhere, he takes off the headphones. “Did you need something?” He has to yell over the music.

“Jane did it.”

“What?!”

“JARVIS, lower the volume please.” He waits until the music softens. “I said Jane did it.”

“Jane did what?”

Tony sends the document over to Bruce’s screen with an exaggerated swipe of his hand. It’s a draft of an article for the journal Astrophysics. In it Dr. Foster and Dr. Selvig discuss their success in creating a wormhole.

“She was able to make it portable. It’s at the end. Did you know she’s moving to London?” Tony asks.

“Yeah. Erik told me,” Bruce replies as he reads through the article. “There’s a, uh...”

“Increase in atmospheric anomalies?”

“Yeah, that’s it.”

Tony opens a package of trail mix. “Should we be concerned? After all, we still don’t know where the staff is.”

Bruce shrugs. “As long as Erik keeps the helmet on, he should be fine.”

“And if he doesn’t, depending on the symptoms we might be able to tell if he’s closer or farther from it.” That could help narrow down the area they search in.

“Really, Tony?”

He points an almond at his friend. “Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about the same thing. We need that staff.”

“Are you sure? Something like that, maybe it should stay lost.” He takes a handful of the offered snack.

“You know there’s more of these things, right? More than the staff and the Tesseseract.”

“You think?” It’s not a pleasant thought. The mind gem made him hulk out, and the Tesseract brought the Chitauri. He doesn’t want to think about what any others might be capable of.

“I’ll ask Lokomotion next time I see him,” Tony decides as Junior wakes up and starts to cry. “Or Thor if we see him first.” He takes a piece of dried fruit from the trail mix and puts it up to Tony Junior’s mouth. “Here. Have a cranberry.”

“Tony!”

“What? He likes it.”

“If he were a real baby, he’d choke,” Bruce reminds him.

Tony rolls his eyes and goes to get the bottle of formula he had in the mini fridge. “I so suck at this.”

Bruce shakes his head. “No you don’t. You know he’s not real, so you take shortcuts. Also, all you’re practicing is seeing to a baby’s needs. Fatherhood is a lot more than that.”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t exactly have the best role model.” He heats up the formula by holding it with tongs over a Bunsen burner.

“Neither did I. But I would have liked to have been a father anyway,” Bruce admits as he looks at the not quite lifelike baby. He takes more trail mix and drops it all in his moth.

“You won’t get one of those by fucking Freddy Krueger. Unless you adopt.”

“First, the Freddy Krueger thing, not even remotely funny,” Bruce tells him. “And as for adoption, I’m not sure I could do that to him.”

That gets Tony’s interest. “He doesn’t want kids?”

“It’s not that. If we adopted, he’d outlive them. He’d watch them grow up then grow old then die.” Bruce shakes his head. “I couldn’t do that to him.”

Tony sticks the bottle into Junior’s mouth. It finally quiets the child. “And that’s what he wants? Because that’s an awfully big decision for you to decide on your own.”

Bruce cocks his head. “Didn’t Pepper make the whole having a baby decision on her own?”

“Not…exactly.” He busies himself with Junior.

JARVIS takes it upon himself to answer. “What Tony means is that Pepper was perfectly willing to raise a child on her own without his involvement.”

“So that’s a yes,” Bruce translates with a smile.

“It’s kind of a yes.”

“It’s a yes.” He takes more trail mix. He smiles and motions to the baby being fed. “You’re getting pretty good at that.”

“Of course I am. As if there was ever any doubt. I am Tony Stark after all. And don’t eat all my trail mix.”

Bruce just shakes his head and takes another handful. 

xxx

Steve wakes up to darkness. Something feels off. His hand moves over the bed and feels Loki beside him sleeping peacefully. His eyes sweep the room and stop at the shadow of a figure filling the open doorway. 

He rises immediately and reaches for his shield.

The sudden movement wakes Loki.

“Bucky?” Steve asks, recognizing the silhouette and the glint of metal.

The figure doesn’t answer. He just stares.

“What the,” Loki starts.

“Kitten, go back to sleep,” Steve orders. He walks slowly towards the figure. “Bucky? Bucky, it’s me. It’s Steve.”

Bucky’s eyes have a blank stare. Steve has seen it before in other soldiers. He recognizes the numbness, a self-defense mechanism to push away the fear and guilt. Now that he knows his friend hasn’t reverted to an almost mindless assassin, he places the shield down. 

“Steve, be careful,” Loki quietly warns.

Steve’s hands gently take hold of his friend’s face. “Bucky, it’s me. It’s Steve.” (Loki swears that’s all his lover says anymore.) “I’m right here. I’ve got you.”

Bucky closes his eyes and slumps to the floor. 

Steve goes down with him, pulling him into a hug. “I’m right here, Buck. I’ve got you just like you used to get me.”

The Winter Soldier is still for a long time, arms hanging down and chin on his friend’s shoulder. And just when Steve wonders if he should let go, Bucky says softly, “I keep seeing their faces.”

“Whose faces?”

“I watched some of them through my scope. I pulled the trigger, and they dropped. Others I stood in front of with a knife or gun. I watched them bleed. I had to make sure the deed was done.”

“That wasn’t you, that was what they turned you into.”

“I still did it. It was still me.” Bucky’s voice is a little shaky. “I took their lives.”

Steve can’t help but ask, “Howard?”

Bucky’s head pops up. He looks at Steve, eyes wide. “Howard?” He searches his memory and immediately gets a headache. His body hunches forward, hands grabbing onto Steve’s shoulders in a tight grip. The metal hand will definitely leave bruises, and Steve tries not to wince too much.

Waiting until the grip loosens, Steve explains, “Hydra had Howard killed. He and his wife. Made it look like a car accident.”

Shoulders slump in relief. “Not me.” At least that’s some consolation. None of his were ever supposed to look like accidents. No, his specialty was outright assassinations. Sometimes they would make it appear to have been done by other governments. But his were never meant to look like accidents.

Loki watches them, a large dark blob near the ground by the open door. His heart aches at the distance between him and Steve, at the closeness between Steve and Bucky. He’s the outsider, the alien who doesn’t belong. He quietly gets out of bed, grabs some clothes, and heads into the bathroom.

Steve doesn’t notice until he hears the door close. That’s when Bucky flinches in his arms. “It’s okay. Loki just went to the bathroom. You’re fine.”

Bucky cries out in pain and frustration. He isn’t fine. He’s tried to be, but he isn’t. And he feels like he’s letting Steve down.

Steve tries to soothe him as best he can, rubbing small circles over his back. 

Once Bucky has calmed a bit, Steve helps his friend get up and walk to his room. He can’t help but notice the blankets on the floor. After he had been revived, Steve had slept a few nights on the floor, too. That was after particularly difficult days. That’s all behind him now that he has Loki. 

He helps Bucky under the blankets on the floor, placing a pillow beneath his head. “You should try to sleep in the bed.”

“Too soft.”

“You’ll get used to it.”

“Not sure I want to.” Bucky looks to Steve, eyes searching for understanding. “I don’t want to get soft.”

“You won’t. It’s just a bed. You’ll still be a badass sharpshooter no matter where you sleep,” the Captain reminds him.

Bucky nods.

“Do you want to tell me why you were standing in the doorway of my room, watching Loki and I sleep like a creepy stalker person?”

“I’m not sure I can.”

Steve nods. “We can talk about it tomorrow. For now, just try to sleep.” He leaves the room, making sure JARVIS locks it. He doesn’t want Bucky wandering around, potentially scaring someone that might hurt him. He returns to his room, surprised to discover that Loki isn’t back in bed. He looks to the bathroom door. It’s closed, but the light is off. His heart sinks at the sight.

He does a quick search of the living room, dining room, and kitchen. Nothing. He returns to the bedroom and checks the bathroom just in case. It’s as empty as he thought it would be. “JARVIS, do you know where Loki is?”

The A.I. tells him all he knows. Loki disappeared approximately three minutes after entering the bathroom. “According to his Avengers card, he is in Wakanda.

Wakanda. It’s the other side of the world. He had expected Loki to be on the roof or maybe off world talking to Hel or Frigga. But Wakanda? He wonders if Loki really needed to be so far. 

Steve taps his left arm three times. “Loki, please come back to me. I need you.” He walks back to the bedroom. Standing by the windows and looking out into the city, he waits.

Oliver attacks his feet, completely ruining his brooding moment. 

“Really, Ollie?”

Dilated eyes look up at him before the kitten responds with a defiant meow.

xxx

Loki arrives in Wakanda with no plan, just a need to get away. The sun is already above the horizon, shining in a cheerful manner. The god resents it. He does his best to ignore it as he makes his way to the throne room where T’Challa is listening to petitions and disagreements.

The King smiles when he sees the visitor. The morning has been routine and fairly boring so far, and a visit from the Trickster is just the sort of distraction he needs. But then he notices the look on his friend’s face. It is a mask, closed, regal. Something must be wrong.

“Miss me?” Loki asks as the entire room turns to look at him. He greets them with a cold smile.

“Always,” T’Challa replies. “Wakanda is honored by your presence.”

The Trickster stops and gives him a small bow. “Your Majesty flatters me.”

“In return for the flattery your visit brings to me.” T’Challa can tell that his words please the god. “Come. Let us catch up in private. And you can tell me what if anything brings you my way.”

Loki follows T’Challa out of the room. “Nothing in particular. Only a desire for a change in scenery.”

“Everything well with Steve?” He examines the god’s face as he asks. There is a crack in the mask. It is quickly mended but not without the King noting it.

“Fine. He finally found Bucky.”

“Ah. The infamous Bucky Barnes.” T’Challa silently offers Loki a seat in the room they enter. “And how is that going?”

“I’m trying to stay out of it,” he says as they sit.

T’Challa smiles. “And how is that going?” The repetition is almost a tease.

Loki raises an eyebrow. “I am succeeding at staying out of it.”

“And is that helping?”

Mask in place, he gives a small smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. “I didn’t come here to be interrogated.” He silently thanks the servant for the tea.

The King scrutinizes him. “As much as I enjoy our visits, I cannot help but wonder. Why did you come here?”

“I missed you.” The smile broadens into his best winning one.

T’Challa laughs. “And I have missed you, Trickster. But I know that is not the reason. It is the wee hours of the morning in New York. So why are you here instead of in bed with your lover?”

Loki sips his tea as he considers how best to answer. “The bedroom was too crowded. Bucky Barnes decided to pay us a visit.” When the King presses for more information, he explains how the man was staring at them from the doorway. “It was disconcerting to say the least.”

The King nods in sympathy. “Does Steve not need your support?”

“Steve is too busy supporting Bucky.” There is the tiniest hint of resentment in his voice.

“Even more reason for him to need support from the man he loves.”

“Don’t do that,” Loki requests. When T’Challa asks what he’s not supposed to do, he replies, “You’re not supposed to remind me of what a horrible boyfriend I am.”

T’Challa shakes his head. “That was not my intention. And you are smart enough to know this.”

“I know you are nudging me towards whatever conclusion we’ve already drawn.”

“Am I that obvious?”

“Yes.” Loki shakes his head. The mask falls away. His shoulders droop, and his eyes sadden. “I’m tired, T’Challa. I’m so damned tired. I thought, I hoped once Steve found Bucky that his obsession would cool. Instead it’s gotten worse.” He tears up. “What if he leaves me?”

“Loki,” T’Challa begins. “I have seen how Captain Rogers looks at you. I do not think he has the power nor the will to leave you.”

“You have not seen him with Bucky.”

“I do not need to.” T’Challa sits back and scrutinizes his friend a bit more. “You and Steve should come here for a real vacation. Leave Bucky and Avenger matters behind and focus on the two of you.”

“I would like nothing better. But there is always something that will prevent it. It’s inevitable.”

T’Challa chuckles. “I did not take you for someone who believed only in fate. Does the Trickster not create his own stories?”

“I used to think so.”

“And what has changed? Surely not Steve. For if there is anything that should inspire you, it is him.”

“He does,” Loki admits as he thinks of his love. “But I did not fear losing him as I do now.”

“Fear is the path to the dark side.”

The Trickster laughs. “I know this one. ‘Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering.’” He rubs his eyes as the truth of those statements hits home.

“Yoda was wise,” T’Challa notes.

“Well he _was_ a Jedi Master,” Loki reminds him. That leads them to talk of Jedi teachings and of which Earth religions inspired it. It’s a stimulating conversation, and both men loose track of time.

Suddenly the god inhales sharply as a pain shoots through his arm. He checks the message. “Steve wants me home.”

“Then you should go. Do say hello for me,” the King says as he stands.

Loki stands as well but does not appear enthusiastic about going. “Thank you for your hospitality. I will visit again soon.” He disappears.

xxx

Steve wraps his lover in a hug as soon as he reappears.

“Steve?” Loki holds him tight. “What’s wrong?”

“Wakanda?” The hug is tight, and Steve has no intention of letting go.

“Wakanda. Did something happen?”

“You left. You left, and you didn’t tell me,” Steve pouts.

Loki tries not to sound annoyed. “You were a bit preoccupied.”

Steve takes a breath. His arms drop. “I was worried.” He turns and walks back to the bed. He’s stopped before he can get more than four steps.

“I know you were worried. You were worried about Bucky. You’re always worried about Bucky.”

Blue eyes turn to his lover. “I thought we had gotten past this.”

“Yes well every time we do he takes more of you. What was he doing in our bedroom?”

Steve deflates. “He had a rough night. He’s sleeping on the floor.”

“And?” Loki doesn’t see how that is their concern. 

“And it proves this is a lot more difficult than he thought it would be.”

The god considers this. “Do we need to bring Charles back?”

“No. Charles isn’t a psychiatrist.” Steve rubs his forehead. “I’m pretty sure Bucky had a nightmare. And I’d wager anything that he has PTSD.”

“Sam then?”

Steve nods. “Sam can connect us to the right people.”

Oliver paws at Loki’s leg, asking to be picked up. He is content as his paws leave the ground, giving Steve a look as if telling him that Loki is a better parent. He gives a happy meow and touches his nose to Loki’s.

Jaw set, Steve scowls. “Now I’m jealous of a fucking cat.”

“Well at least you know I have no intention of fucking it.”

The words are like a slap in the face. “Is that what you think? That I want to fuck Bucky?” Steve can’t believe it.

“I don’t know. Do you?”

“Of course not. He’s my best friend. My brother. That would be like you fucking Thor.” He pauses. Uncertainty comes like a bucket of ice water. “Do you want to fuck Thor?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“You didn’t answer the question.”

Loki looks directly at Steve. “No.”

“Then why would you think I want to fuck Bucky?” Steve’s hand goes to Loki’s cheek. “You’re the only one I want.”

“Am I?” The eyes hold such vulnerability.

“Of course. You know me in a way Bucky doesn’t.” He steps closer. “You fulfill me in a way Bucky never could.” Even closer. “And I’ve never wanted to explore Bucky the way I love exploring you.” Their noses touch. “I need you.”

“May I kiss you?” Loki asks.

“Yes,” Steve breathes.

Loki ends up kissing Oliver’s paw. The cat managed to reach up and place it right between their lips.

“Try again?” Steve suggests.

He sets Oliver down on the ground. “No,” he replies when the cat starts to paw at his legs again. “Run along and play.” His focus returns to Steve. He pulls the soldier into a firm kiss. “Tell me you love me.”

“I love you.” Steve’s hands grab the front of Loki’s shirt. “I love you,” he repeats emphatically.

“I love you back.” They kiss again. “Tell me it’s going to get better.”

“Of course it will.”

“And we can go to Wakanda or the Caribbean or anywhere and it be just the two of us?”

Steve nods. “Somewhere warm where you don’t have to wear a lot of clothes.”

“And you’ll sing to me?”

“And we’ll sing together, for each other.” The corner of Steve’s mouth rises. “And you’ll pose for me.”

“In whatever manner you wish.” 

“Well,” Steve begins as he looks at his lover. “We need to get rid of this.” He takes of Loki’s coat. “And this.” He takes off Loki’s shirt. He repeats, “And this,” again and again until the god is completely naked. The artist steps back and looks at his muse as Oliver fights the discarded clothes. “That should do it.”

“Are you sure?” Loki teases. When Steve assures him that he has, the god asks if he plans to paint him right now.

“Nope. Right now I plan to cover you in kisses.”

Loki licks his lips. “And if your friend decides to make another appearance?”

“Can’t. He’s locked up in his room. JARVIS is keeping an eye on him. We’re fine.” He takes the god’s hands. “Are we fine?” Steve’s uncertainty is clear in his blue eyes.

“The fact that you’re asking leads me to believe that we will be.”

“Good. Because I can’t lose you.”

Loki sees the absolute conviction in the blue eyes. “Then you won’t.”

He pulls the god into a kiss. It starts slow, soft. But with each touch of their lips, it becomes more insistent. It ends with open mouths and teeth and tongues taking what they can. Steve backs away and looks up at Loki through his long lashes. The blue eyes shine from the angelic, innocent face. “Take the lead?”

“Are you sure?”

Steve nods. “I can’t…I don’t want to be strong anymore.”

Loki pulls him into a tight hug. “Of course, my Darling.” He leads Steve to the bed but leaves him standing. He tugs down the boxer shorts. Oliver ignores them as he is still certain there is something within Loki’s clothes. The god goes to the duffel back and gets two strands of rope. “Tie me to the bed,” he instructs as he places them in Steve’s hand. Then he gets into bed, face up and arms spread out to the two corners.

It’s Steve’s turn to ask this time. “Are you sure?”

“As sure as I was the first time I came to you.” The intensity in his eyes silently confirms it.

The artist ties up his muse one wrist at a time. “Now what?”

“Now you’re going to get the lube, and you’re going to open yourself for me.” He smiles at the apprehensive expression on his lover’s face. “You’re going to ride me, Steve Rogers. And you’re going to stroke yourself while doing it. And when you come, you’re going to shoot it into my mouth so I can taste you.”

“To _make_ you taste me,” Steve corrects. Some of the fire is coming back into his eyes.

That pleases the Trickster. “Yes. Exactly. My apologies for the mistake.”

“Don't let it happen again,” Steve teases. He gets the lube. They’re running low, but there’s already a replacement bottle in the drawer. It must have been Loki. Climbing onto the bed and straddling his lover, he starts to think out loud as he slicks up Loki’s cock. “Hmm. Should I prepare myself facing you or not?” His eyes roam the taut body. “If I face you, I get to see the hungry predatory expression on your face, the one you think you hide so well. But if I show you my ass, it will taunt you more.”

“Yes it will.” Loki is already looking like a hungry wolf.

Steve turns around and bends over, ensuring Loki has a great view of his ass. He looks at the god from between his legs as he starts fingering his crack. “Mmm,” he says in an exaggerated moan as his first finger dips in. He can hear Loki already pulling at the restraints. He can see the god’s cock swelling with desire.

He takes his time, prolonging Loki’s suffering.

“Please, Steve,” the god whines.

“Not yet.” Although he is aching to have Loki inside him, Steve decides to make Loki wait just a little longer. It ends up only being about five seconds. Taking his fingers out of his ass, Steve turns around and lines himself up, Loki’s cock just touching his anus.

“Steve, please.” The ropes are digging into his wrists in the most delicious of ways. He lifts his pelvis up to try to get inside.

The Captain rises up higher. “Ah ah ah. You have to say the magic word.”

“I did say the magic word,” Loki complains. “I’ve said it at least twice.”

“Third time ‘s a charm.”

“Please,” he whines.

Steve sits slowly until Loki is halfway in. Then he rises and slams down hard. He groans in pleasure, head back and mouth open. Loki thinks it may be the most beautiful thing he’s ever experienced. Blue eyes look at his lover. “Tell me what to do.”

It takes a moment for the god to catch his breath. He swallows and gathers his strength. A few more breaths, and he can finally speak. “Hand on your cock. Eyes on me.” Loki waits for the instructions to be followed. “Now ride me slowly. Stroke your cock to the same rhythm.”

Steve nods. His eyes stay locked on Loki, drawing strength from them. He slowly starts to move.

“That’s it. Very good. Now use me. Use me to give yourself pleasure.”

He does. He moves to take more of Loki, using his pelvis to both accomplish that and to move his cock through his own hand. “This good?”

“It’s excellent.” Loki’s hands grip the ropes. His heart is beating hard against his chest. “Harder,” he requests. “And rub the tip of your cock. Fuck.” That last was more of an exclamation than a command, but Steve still does his best to fulfill it.

The Captain is grunting as he rides his lover with more intensity. 

“That’s it, Darling. Take everything you need,” Loki encourages.

Steve gets lost in it. He thrusts harder, channeling all of his frustration and anxiety into getting Loki deeper inside. The bed begins to move, banging against the wall again and again.

“Steve. Fuck. Yes.” Loki is pulling hard against the ropes as his back lifts off the bed. “More.”

The Captain barely hears him. He’s close, but it still feels like it may never come. Then he moves just the right way, and Loki’s cock brushes against his prostate. His muscles contract in pleasure. He can feel the warmth of Loki’s semen burst and spurt into him. It finally gives him the ending he craves. He aims his cock. “Open,” Steve orders. His semen shoots out, hitting Loki in the face. Enough lands in the gods mouth to satisfy them both.

Loki touches his chest. “Where did you go?”

“Here,” Steve replies between heavy breaths. “I was here, truly here.” He bends down and kisses his lover.

“I love it when you’re really here.”

He gets off of Loki and unties him. “I’m trying to be here more often.” He massages his lover’s wrists once they’re free.

“I know.” He pulls Steve down onto the bed next to him. He pulls the covers back up. “Try to sleep, my Darling.”

“I love you, Kitten. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“I love you back. And you’d do the same only you’d be a lot more stressed about it.”

Steve chuckles. “We still haven’t gotten through this.”

“No, we haven’t.” They snuggle against each other. “T’Challa invited us to Wakanda again.”

“We’ll go. Soon. Once Bucky is better.”

Loki hates those words. He’s convinced Bucky will never be better.

xxx

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Clint says as he and Loki drink scotch on the roof, their legs dangling over the edge of the skyscraper. “I’m just glad Tasha decided she didn’t want him back.”

“Yes.” Loki takes a breath. Then he takes a drink.

“At least it’s just a friend thing. That can’t be too bad.”

His head slowly turns to the archer. “You’re joking, yes? This is the man for which Steve single-handedly invaded a large POW camp behind enemy lines.”

“And he was successful, too,” Clint reminds him. “But I take your point.” 

They fall into silence for a while.

“So what are you going to do?”

Loki slowly shakes his head. “What can I do? He is Steve’s best friend. Helping him is part of who Steve is. I can’t ask him not to help no matter how much I want to.”

“Well that sucks.”

“It most certainly does.” He takes another drink. “So Natasha truly has no interest?”

“She says she doesn’t.” Clint shrugs then takes a drink.

“And do you believe her?”

“I do. Surprising right?” He thinks for a moment. “Tasha and I are in a good place. I don’t think she’d lie to me about something like that.”

“Good for you.” Loki actually means it even if it doesn’t sound that way. He raises his glass. “To those unaffected by Bucky Barnes. And to those who are? Give them strength.”

“I’ll drink to that.” Clint raises his glass then clinks it against Loki’s. They both drink. The archer points down. “All those people down there, they’ve all got their own troubles.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better? Because it doesn’t.”

Clint shrugs again. “It’s more of a fact than anything.”

Loki nods. He raises his glass. “Hawkeye Caw Caw!”

“I hate you for that,” the archer says with a smile.

“You love me and you know it.”

“I hate you, and I always will. Brain stealer.”

The god nods. “I deserve that.” His brow furrows. “Why can’t life ever be easy?” 

“Says the guy who can do magic.” Clint’s expression reminds Loki that most people don’t have that.

“I’m glad I didn’t kill you, Barton.”

“Gee thanks.”

Loki pours them more scotch then toasts all non-magic users. “Poor bastards.”

Clint nods. “Poor bastards all of us. Except for the rich ones.”

The god raises his glass again. “To the rich bastards and the poor bastards and all the bastards in between who cannot do magic.”

They clink glasses and drink.

“Hey,” Clint says conspiratorially. “Do you think we’re drunk?”

“That is an excellent question. I suggest we ponder it until we get to the bottom of the bottle.”

They immediately begin to do just that.

xxx

Thor clasps Steve’s shoulder. “It is a difficult thing to see your brother do evil.” They are on the couch on the Avengers floor. “Loki used to only cause mischief. It was rarely done out of spite and was often funny. That was easy to forgive.”

“What changed?”

“Honestly? He learned he was a Frost Giant.” Thor looks down in sadness. 

“Makes sense. He became the monster you all taught him he was.” Steve suddenly wants to give Loki a hug and a kiss.

“Still, what he did, he did willingly.” It’s something Thor has had to wrestle with for a long time.

“That’s not the case with Bucky. He had no choice in the matter.” But there is something eating away at Steve about what Thor has said. “You know, Loki didn’t have a choice in everything either.”

“He had a choice in lying to me, in trying to kill me.” The old pain is rearing itself again.

“Bucky tried to kill me, too. But both were not themselves at the time.”

Thor’s eyes darken. “I speak of a time before the staff and the Tesseract.”

“I know. It was right after he learned he was a Frost Giant.” Steve wants Thor to understand. “His whole life he was told they were monsters. And growing up, he learned that violence was the way to solve problems, violence and trickery. So yes, when he learned he was a Frost Giant, that is what he resorted to. Can you blame him?”

There is annoyance in the god’s voice now. “Are we here to talk about Loki or Bucky?”

“Both.” Steve looks to Thor. “So you believe Loki had a choice in trying to kill you. How do you get past that? How do you help _him_ get past that?”

The large shoulders rise and fall. “He is my brother. What choice did I have?”

“You had the choice to not try.”

“He’s my brother,” Thor says again. “But I had no chance to try to help him past it. I do not believe he would have accepted my help if he had.” The Asgardian turns to the super soldier. “You helped Loki far more than I. How did you manage it?”

“Sex mostly. And love and acceptance.”

“I was going to suggest you use the same technique with your friend, but I do not think Loki would take kindly to that.” Thor offers a smile. “But the love and acceptance part you can certainly do.”

“And forgiveness. That’s important.”

“For yourself as well as for those we love,” Thor reminds him.

Steve nods. It’s the himself part he’s struggling with. And Bucky is having trouble with it, too. Maybe they need to openly forgive each other before they can each forgive themselves.

“I was not always worthy of Mjolnir. And for my faults, I found it easier to do penance by protecting those weaker than me from foes who would do them harm.” The first foe of course being his own brother. That was not a good day. Though at least he did get to wield Mjolnir and save the Bifrost Bridge. But he had also lost his brother in multiple ways.

“Community service,” Steve translates. It’s a good idea. That had helped Steve, too. He just needs to be sure Bucky is supervised in case something sets him off. “Thanks, Thor. You’re a real pal.”

“You’re welcome, my friend,” the god smiles proudly. “I am always happy to be of service.”

Steve looks at the man he hopes will be his brother-in-law someday. “You and Loki should spend more time together. Be brothers again.”

Thor would like that, but there hasn’t been a lot of time lately, especially now that he is the private councilor to Odin. Steve notes that Thor could probably take a day or two off. “Well, yes,” Thor concedes.

“You go to see Storm during those times, right?” Steve guesses.

“She is an amazing woman.” Thor smiles at the thought of her.

“Alright. Well maybe just one of those times you could spend with your brother instead.”

“I certainly can.” 

Thor steers the conversation to the missing staff and to Thanos. But Steve already has too much on his mind. He suggests that Thor talk to Tony. Although Steve isn’t completely lost with technical stuff, he doesn’t find it all that stimulating. Tony, on the other hand, loves that stuff. “You definitely need Tony on that.”

Thor thanks him and goes to find the billionaire in the hopes of preventing Thanos from getting the power he wants. Should that happen, all of the nine realms would be doomed. They cannot let that happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all! So last weekend instead of writing, I binged on Daredevil. And it was glorious. If you haven’t seen it, I highly recommend. Warning: It is brutal at times.
> 
> Though I had to weeks, I didn’t write as much as I had hoped. (long work days suck) Thank you to all the well-wishers out there. I appreciate it.
> 
> Loki finally ran away to Wakanda, something rhetoricai predicted a while ago. The prediction included T’Challa giving relationship advice. And that certainly happened whether Loki wanted it to or not. There was a bit more Star Wars banter, something skydancer2000 seems to like.
> 
> Steve’s conversation with Thor was partly to help Steve come to better terms with his guilt as requested by MustangTaisaNoKoiboto (ao3). The fact that it was Thor helped to draw the comparisons between Loki and Winter Soldier, the result of which skydancer2000 knew would give Thor and Steve something in common.
> 
> That’s it for me. I hope there aren’t too many typos in this. And I should be able to go back to my weekly schedule. Love to you all. Until next time…


	157. To Acknowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is concerned about the Infinity Stones. Loki tries to make amends with Steve in a reasonable timeframe.  
>  **Pairings:** Thor  & Storm, Pepper & Tony (explicit), Steve & Loki  
>  **Explicit Content:** Role Play, Vaginal Sex

Loki walks into the lab where Tony and Bruce are talking with Thor. “You requested my presence, Brother?” He rolls his eyes at the sight of the fake baby at Tony’s chest. “Are you still with that thing? I thought you would have grown bored of it by now.”

“Of Junior? Eh.” Tony shrugs. “He can be a little annoying, but that’s not his fault.” He feels like he should feel more attached to the little guy. Hell, he feels more attached to DUM-E, and he’s basically just an arm. Maybe Pepper was right. Maybe the robotic baby is just too creepy looking.

“Give him to me?” Loki walks towards him with his arms outstretched to take the child. Tony is wary but still hands Junior over to the Trickster. The features suddenly take on new life, and a human baby appears to be in the god’s arms. “There you are. That’s how you should look. Hello, Tony Junior,” he coos.

Bruce and Tony are amazed. “Is it,” Bruce begins. “Is it real? A real baby?”

“Illusion,” Loki replies as he gives the gurgling baby back to Tony. The boy giggles and smiles.

Tony smiles back. “He has Pepper’s nose and my eyes,” he realizes. Suddenly he feels a sense of overwhelming responsibility. “Oh shit. I’m going to be a father.”

Bruce clasps his shoulder. “No. You’re going to be a dad. And that kid’ll have lots of aunts and uncles who’ll love and take care of them, too.”

“Bruce is correct,” Thor tells him. He gives his former lover a smile. “You will make a great father. Pepper has gotten pregnant then?”

“What? No,” Tony says, his eyes still on the baby. “Not yet. We’re working on it though.”

Loki waves his hand, and the baby looses life, returning to the robotic not-quite-human it had been.

Tony immediately looks up in surprise. “Why’d you do that?”

“I thought you might want to feel what a real baby is like.”

“No. I mean why’d you turn him back?”

Loki nods in understanding. “I didn’t want you to get attached. It was only an illusion after all.”

For some reason, the words make Tony think of Loki’s first children. “Did you ever create illusions of Huey and Duey?”

The three other men look at each other in confusion.

“That’s not right. Uh.” Tony snaps his fingers. “Somebody help me out here. JARVIS?”

“You’ll have to be more specific, Sir,” the A.I. replies.

“Hel’s video we cleaned up.”

“Narfi,” Loki realizes quietly. 

“That’s right. Narfi and Vali,” Tony says in a softer voice. “Did you create illusions of them?”

“No. Once. It hurt too much.” Loki turns to his brother. “Why are we here?”

“The Infinity Stones,” the God of Thunder replies ominously.

“The who what?” Tony asks. “Are they like the Rolling Stones by any chance?”

“No,” Thor tells him. “These are powerful forces harnessed from the elemental forces of the universe. Mind. Soul. Space. Time. Power. Reality. Each can be controlled by the corresponding gem.”

“Son of a bitch. I was right.” Sometimes Tony hates being right all the time.

Bruce frowns. “And this Thanos person wants these?”

“Yes.”

“For what purpose?” Tony knows everyone has a motivation. Understand the motivation and maybe a deal can be made. Maybe. Depends on the motivation.

“Death,” Loki answers. “And power. But mainly he likes killing things.”

Thor goes into a little more depth. “We call him the Mad Titan. He is more legend than history on Asgard.” The stories tell how he decimated entire cities on his own homeworld. His people tried to detain him, but Thanos supposedly vanished, reappearing here and there, always bringing destruction in his wake. Entire civilizations crumbled when he visited. 

Loki barely says anything as Thor tells his tale. He’s trying not to remember. And so he busies himself with the computer, looking to see how his YouTube channel is doing.

“His reemergence is very disconcerting,” Thor ends.

The scientists are sitting on their stools sharing a package of dried blueberries. “So how much is real and how much are the ravings of freaked out villagers?” Tony asks.

“It does seem a bit melodramatic,” Bruce says.

Loki is in the middle of purchasing a new scarf. “He orchestrated the Battle of New York, provided me with all that I needed – an army, the mind gem, instructions detailing how to connect to the Tesseract.” He clicks the ‘place order’ button and looks up. “He was dangerous with one Infinity Stone. We cannot let him gain any more.”

“Good point,” Tony says. Then he asks, “How did you open the Tesseract exactly?”

“Magic.”

Tony hates that answer. “Magic…”

“Yes. Magic.” Loki loves giving that answer. It always makes Stark fume a bit.

“Care to elaborate?”

“No. We’re here to talk about the Infinity Stones not my magic.”

Bruce is confused. “The Tesseract was a cube not a stone.”

Thor nods. “When they come near the Infinity Gauntlet, supposedly they change.”

Tony looks to the ceiling. “So there’s a gauntlet now. Great. What is this, the Middle Ages?”

Loki is getting impatient. “The gauntlet doesn’t do anything in and of itself. It’s there for convenience. What matters are the stones.”

Tony stands. “Right. What are they again?” Tony turns around to bring up a blank document on the clear screen and prepares to type.

Thor recites them. “Soul. Mind. Space. Time. Power. Reality.”

“Okay. So Mind is the staff,” Tony says taking notes.

Bruce nods. “We don't know where that is.”

Tony types. “But we have a potential staff detector in Selvig.”

“No.” Thor and Bruce say this together. The god continues, “Erik is not a tool to be used.”

“Fine. Don’t be fun. Okay. I assume the Tesseract is Space.” He looks to the Asgardians for confirmation.

“Yes. It is safe on Asgard.”

“And the others?”

“Unknown,” Thor replies.

Loki takes a breath. “He may have the Power gem.” He sees the dismay in Thor’s eyes. “Then again he may not. He sent a Kree to retrieve it, Ronan by name.”

“The Accuser?” Thor asks.

“I believe so, though I’m unsure. I only caught a snippet of a conversation, and I wasn’t completely in my right mind at the time.” He was between torture sessions, and he might have hallucinated the entire thing.

Thor tells them he will send someone to investigate.

Tony writes ‘Ronan ?’ in the Power Gem row. He gazes at the entries for a moment. “I can basically figure out what five of these do. But Soul?”

“It captures souls,” Thor says as though it were obvious. “It can trap them in its depts. So says the legends.”

Loki takes over. “Yes, souls exist. And yes they can be trapped. This allows the wielder of the stone access to their memories and skill. But souls do not need to be trapped. The stone can act as a lie detector, seeing into the very soul of another if you will.”

Bruce looks at the list. “Time and Reality seem like the most dangerous.”

“Indeed,” Thor says. “They and the others are lost to us.”

“That’s probably a good thing,” the gamma expert replies.

Loki agrees. “So long as Thanos does not find them first.”

Tony looks from Loki to Thor. “So why are you telling us this now?”

“To motivate you to find the Mind Stone,” Thor replies.

“We have been working on that.” The billionaire is a bit irritated that his former lover would think he wasn’t.

“Well work harder.”

Loki places a hand on Thor’s shoulder. “What my brother is trying to say is that we would both be happy to help in whatever way we can.”

The scientists nod. “I’m actually working on that now,” Bruce replies.

“Then we will leave you to it.”

“Would you like aid?” Thor asks.

“Can you tell us if there is an easier way to find it?”

“What method are you using now?” They begin to discuss the different options for tracing its general whereabouts. Thor and Loki offer some suggestions. Then the brothers are shooed from the room.

On the elevator ride, Thor presses the stop button. He turns to Loki. “Brother, I would have a word with you.”

“Then speak,” Loki replies with a bit of apprehension.

“It is about Steve.”

Of course it is. The Trickster tries to keep his voice light. “What about Steve?”

“He feels as though he is failing you. Both you and Bucky.” Thor gives him a sympathetic look. 

Loki takes a breath and slumps.“I’m not supporting him enough. I know.” The voice in his head has been telling him the same thing. As did T’Challa. He just can’t seem to help himself.

Thor’s voice is soft. “And how do you intend to rectify this?”

Loki shrugs. “Why do you care?”

“Steve is my friend.”

He lashes back. “And I am your brother.” His brow furrows. “Aren’t I?”

Thor throws an arm around him and pulls him close. “Of course you are.”

Loki leans against him. “I want to be there for him, but I can’t tell when he wants me and when he doesn’t.”

“Have you asked?”

“No,” Loki admits. “But should I not be able to tell?”

Thor gives his brother a squeeze. “Do you have the Soul Gem? Or the Mind Gem? Can you suddenly read minds?”

“No,” he admits with a frown.

“Then don’t assume you know everything. And if you are unsure if he wants you, then I suggest you err on the side of always being there.”

Loki nods. “I suppose. Do you have to go back right away?” Having Thor here has reminded him how much he’s missed him.

“No.” Thor sighs. “I was hoping to see Storm, but she is teaching.” They get off the elevator at the pool. “Remember cooking for our loves? That was a grand night.”

“I remember you and Storm causing rain.”

The God of Thunder smiles at the memory. They head outside. The blond immediately starts to strip. Though the sun is warm, the breeze is cool, and his nipples harden to tiny balls. “Joining me?”

“Why not.” Loki undresses and joins his brother in the pool. He’s glad the water is warm as he slips into it. He sinks beneath the surface and rises again. “I just realized we didn’t get towels.”

“And?”

He chuckles. “And nothing.”

“Storm will be sad she missed me naked and wet.” That earns Thor a splash from his brother. “Hey!” Then his winning smile comes. “You should ask Steve to come up here. I bet he’d love to see you naked and wet.”

Loki almost doesn’t hear that last sentence. He’s gotten an idea. “Can you stay for dinner?”

“I’d love to. Any particular reason?”

He smiles. “I want to do something special for Steve. And I need your help.”

“Then my help is yours.”

 

xxx

Pepper walks into the lab with a thin binder in her arms. “Tony, it’s time.”

“Time for what?”

She has not had a good day, and she really doesn’t need his shenanigans right now. “Time to talk about the wedding. Please tell me you didn’t forget.”

“I didn’t forget.” 

It only takes a couple of seconds to know he’s just lying. She raises her eyebrow.

“What. You said to tell you I didn’t forget.”

She rolls her eyes then opens the binder in front of him.

Tony looks at the contents and frowns. “I thought we were letting a wedding planner do all this.”

“We are. But they still need some direction.” Pepper picks up the binder. “I’ll make it very easy for you. Just answer a few questions.”

“I can do that.”

Pepper takes her pen and prepares to write. “Colors.” She takes a breath to offer some suggestions.

“That’s easy,” Tony says. “Red and gold. Next.”

“Ceremony will be at sunset on the beach in Malibu. Reception after outside if possible,” she verifies.

“Black tie.”

“Black tie,” she notes. “He needs our guest lists.”

Tony sighs. “Just ask JARVIS.”

“I’d like to keep it under a hundred.”

“That’s nothing. We should make it 500.”

She makes a face. “Five hundred of our closest friends.” Her words drip with sarcasm. “I’ll agree to 150. No more.”

“But think of all the people we won’t get to invite.” He bends and positions himself so that he’s in her current line of sight. “Come on, Pepper. Please? I’m Tony Stark. You’re the CEO of Stark Enterprises. We have to have a big wedding.”

“No, we don’t.” She wishes he would understand. “I want to enjoy my wedding. I don’t want to be preoccupied with whether everything is going okay for so many guests.” Pepper puts a hand on his chest. “And hopefully I’ll be pregnant by then.”

Tony feels like an ass, a feeling not foreign to him. “You’re right. We’ll cap it at 100.”

Pepper nods. “Thank you. Food.”

“Food would be good.”

“Appetizers or meal? I’m thinking meal.” She may be eating for two then.

“Yes. Definitely. Beef, chicken, and vegetarian options. Wine. Water. Iced tea. Open bar. Oh and have him book as many nearby hotel rooms as necessary for the guests.” 

“Groom’s cake? I figured red velvet with an Iron Man theme.”

Tony smiles at her. “You know me so well.”

“It’s scary,” she agrees. “Band or DJ only?”

“Band? Only if they can get someone good.”

Pepper jots it down then bites her lip. “First dance. I was thinking it should be the song you sang when you proposed to me.”

He agrees with a smile, loving how touched she obviously was by it. Next is a question of groomsmen. “Rhodey is my best man. Unless you want lots of bridesmaids, I’d kind of like to keep it at that.”

“No. Just one is fine. I’d like it to be Rae, but someone needs to take care of the baby.”

Tony immediately volunteers Steve. 

“I can help out, too,” Bruce says from his desk where he has been quietly working the whole time.

“Could you?” Gratitude shines from Pepper’s eyes. “Thank you, Bruce.”

“Anything for you, Pepper.” He smiles at her.

Tony grins. “Maybe that’ll make Logan want to raise a baby with you.”

Bruce returns to his work. His unhappiness is clear on his face. The sight makes Pepper slap Tony’s arm. “Be nice.”

“I am nice.”

“Okay so one person standing with us. Since it’s a sunset wedding, I’m thinking predominantly red for the dress and a red cummerbund and tie for Rhodey.”

Tony is fine with that. “Anything else?”

“Party favors. Centerpieces. Invitations.”

“Isn’t that what the wedding planner is for?” He pulls her into a hug. “Too much stress, and it’ll be more difficult to get pregnant. So take a breath, calm down, and know everything will work out.” He moves her chin to look into her eyes. “At the end of the day, all that matters is that marriage certificate that says we are man and wife.”

“Husband and wife,” she corrects.

“Fine.” He rolls his eyes. “Husband and wife.”

“Are we writing our own vows?” Pepper asks.

“I’d like to.”

She nods. “Good.” She consults her list. “Are we going more elegant or more casual beachy? I want to say both, but I’m afraid that would confuse him.”

“So let him be confused.”

Pepper chews on her lip. “Anything else you want to be consulted on?”

“Nope. I trust you.” He kisses her cheek. “We trying again tonight?”

She smiles. “I bought a new outfit just for the occasion.”

“Can’t wait.” Tony smiles as he watches her go.

xxx

Steve and Bucky are finishing the day by discussing the Vietnam offensive and whether the objective prevented it from being winnable. As the conversation moves to the media’s role in ending the war and how that differs from the current actions in Iraq and Afghanistan, Steve feels a cool tingling in his left arm. He lifts his sleeve and sees a message from Loki.

‘Bring Bucky to the pool.’

Bucky reads it. “Thinks he plans on drowning me?”

Steve shakes his head at the tease. “Nope. He wouldn’t want me there for that. But if we get there and he sends me away for beer or something, then maybe.”

“But you’re not going to abandon me like that. Not me. Your best friend.”

“Honestly? I’m thinking about it.” He smiles. “Come on. Loki will get impatient if we don’t go up soon.” Steve doesn’t want to acknowledge the gnawing apprehension in his stomach. He almost wants to tell Bucky to stay here, but he doesn’t.

They ride up the elevator in near silence, both telling themselves whatever this is about will be fine. And then the elevator doors open, and they walk out into the early evening light.

Thor smiles at them from the grill. “We are having steak.”

Steve and Bucky look at each other then back at Thor. Loki appears in front of them and hands them both beers. He gives Steve a kiss on the cheek. “I thought it time we and our brothers had a meal together.”

Steve isn’t sure what he expected, but it wasn’t this. “That’s an amazing idea.” He kisses Loki lightly on the lips. “Thank you.”

“I’ve only just put the steaks on,” Thor tells them. “But we thought it’d be nice to visit while they cook.” He closes the grill and holds his hand out to the man with the metal arm. “I am Thor, Loki’s brother.”

Bucky takes it. “I’m Bucky, Steve’s bes-“

“Brother,” Steve interjects. “Steve’s brother.” He smiles at Loki, his heart feeling hopeful. He sits then pulls Loki into his lap. “Thank you.”

“My small way of trying to make amends,” Loki admits as Thor gets to know Bucky first by learning how the man likes his steak and second by learning of his background. Loki rests his head against Steve’s. “I’m sorry if you felt I abandoned you when I went to Wakanda. But I needed the distance, even if only for a short time.”

“Distance? Didn’t we have enough distance between us?”

Loki presses his lips to Steve’s forehead. “I needed a change of perspective. I needed to be reminded that as much as you are a part of me, we are still separate people and that we could survive apart. More importantly,” he adds as his fingers play with the collar of Steve’s shirt, “I needed to be reminded that I fell in love with you as you are – caring, selfless, kind – and that it would be silly to want you to be different now.”

“You got all that in just an hour in Wakanda?”

“An hour in Wakanda and many hours here trying to sift through all my emotional baggage.”

Thor and Bucky share a laugh, strong and hearty.

Loki looks over. “Our brothers are getting along.”

Steve gives him a squeeze. “Thank you for finally understanding that he’s my brother.”

Green eyes look to blue. He smiles softly at the long lashes. “I’ve been an ass, haven’t I.”

“And I’ve been neglectful.”

“You’ve done the best you could,” Loki tells him. “I grew greedy. Wanted you all to myself.”

Steve’s sad smile makes an appearance. “I understand the impulse.” He gives Loki a tender kiss of apology and forgiveness. They keep kissing as their brothers continue to talk.

“Loki,” Thor calls. “Tell Bucky about the bilgesnipe. He doesn’t believe me.”

“Bilgesnipe?” The Trickster rises from Steve’s lap. “Interesting creatures. They are very large with scales and horns. Carnivores. Perhaps most like your dinosaurs.”

“Yeah right. I think this is a conspiracy,” Bucky complains.

Steve points out, “They’re from another planet, Buck. Once you realize that, you quickly realize anything is possible.”

Loki holds out his palm. “Perhaps this will help. This is a bilgesnipe.” A small fearsome creature appears on his hand.

“I thought you said it was very large,” Bucky smirks.

A toss of the hand, and the image hovers over the pool, growing quickly in size until it is twice as tall as they and takes up more than the entire area of the water.

Bucky gives a slow whistle. “That’s a bilgesnipe?”

“Yes,” Thor confirms.

“Kitten, you should put that away before you cause a panic.”

The image fades into nothingness. Bucky looks at Loki. There is disbelief in both his eyes and his voice. “You did that.”

“I told you he was powerful,” Steve reminds his friend. “The steaks are smelling good, Thor.”

The god smiles proudly. “They are just about done. Brother, the plates.”

Loki hands them to him then goes inside for the salad. Zucchini, mushrooms, and bell peppers are grilling next to the steaks.

The men sit at the table beneath the umbrella to eat. Steve holds up his beer. “To the brothers we grow up with regardless of blood.”

Thor beams. “Well said.”

They clink bottles and drink.

“How’s Asgard, Thor?” Steve asks as he cuts into his steak. His mouth is already watering for it. He gives a satisfied sigh when it hits his tongue. It tastes as good as it looks.

“Busy. My being there seems to have helped ease the political tensions at least.”

“And Thrud?” Loki explains to Bucky that Thrud is Thor’s daughter.

“She does well under Tyr’s tutelage.”

“Like her father,” Loki notes. “Is Tyr behaving now?”

“For the most part. He still wants you back, Brother.”

“I don’t see why.” Loki cuts another piece of his steak and slips it into his mouth. Steve gets a goofy grin when he watches it.

Bucky still can’t get over that bit of magic Loki did. “If we had someone during the war that could do what you do, I’d want them on my team, too. We could have saved a lot of lives if you could have used that thing to scare away the Nazis.”

Thor proudly says, “Loki has always been one of our best weapons. His fighting skills are superb, and his magic is unsurpassed.”

Unused to such praise, Loki reddens slightly and shrugs. “Mother’s magic is almost as good as my own. As is Amora’s.” He turns to Bucky. “And my chosen weapons are considered lesser in the eyes of Asgard.”

“People thought the same thing when I kept the shield,” Steve tells him.

“Including me,” Bucky admits. “Then I saw it in action, and I wanted one.”

“You always wanted me to keep the outfit though,” Steve smiles.

Loki’s eyebrow rises. “Oh?”

Bucky immediately says, “Get your mind out of the gutter. I thought it was a good symbol, something the country could rally around.”

“Liar,” Steve laughs. “You thought I looked ridiculous.”

“When I looked up and realized it was you come to rescue me, you were the most non-ridiculous person I had ever seen,” Bucky assures him.

“Was it strange?” Loki asks. “To be rescued _by_ him when you had always been the one rescuing him.”

“Honestly, I was just grateful,” Bucky explains. “Then when we finally got back, I was proud. Damn proud.” That same pride is on his face now as he looks at his friend, his brother.

Thor finds it sweet. “I have not heard much about Steve’s past.”

“There’s not much to say,” Steve assures him.

Bucky disagrees. “Steve was always trying to be the neighborhood hero.”

“Trying,” Steve enunciates.

“Heroes try,” Thor says. “They do not always succeed. It is the fight that makes us worthy.”

That makes Steve smile. Loki takes his lover’s hand and says, “No wonder you are worthy of Mjonir.”

“And of you?” Steve asks as he brushes his thumb over the skin.

“More than worthy. It is I who am unworthy of you.”

Steve lifts the god’s hand and kisses it. “How about we agree that we’re perfect for each other.”

Loki nods. He leans in and kisses his love. “My Darling Steve.”

“My beautiful Kitten.”

Thor notices Bucky shifting uncomfortably in his seat. “They get like this sometimes. I find it sweet.”

Now Bucky knows how Steve used to feel, especially on double dates. He makes a mental note to apologize to his friend. 

“Sorry,” Steve says, blushing a little. He smiles, feeling like everything is going to be okay after all.

Thor returns to the conversation. “Loki used to get picked on by others as well. Then he learned magic.”

Loki’s smile is borderline wicked. “They rarely bothered me after.”

“My Kitten is dangerous.” Steve taps his foot against Loki’s leg.

“Something to keep in mind,” Loki says playfully.

Bucky decides to get the conversation back on track. “Well Steve didn’t have magic. And he was too stubborn not to fight. So he had me.”

“I sure did. But I never needed your help.” The corner of his mouth is up, clearly indicating he’s lying.

“Yeah,” Bucky smiles back.

When everyone is done eating, Loki asks what they’d like for dessert. “I figured I’d take a poll and fetch whatever you decided on.”

Thor had helped Loki come up with this plan. “Bucky, is there anything you’re in the mood for?”

Bucky thinks and smiles. “Cannoli. A really good cannoli.”

Loki does a quick internet search for the best cannoli in New York. “I’ll be right back.” He stands and disappears.

“Holy shit. Did he just…?” Bucky’s eyes are saucers as he looks at the air where Loki just was.

Steve and Thor look at each other. Neither are quite sure how to explain. They look back at him and in unison say, “Yes.”

Bucky gets a confused look on his face. “And you all defeated him? How?”

“He wanted us to,” Steve explains. “I told you his mind was messed with, too.”

Thor gathers the dishes, the light in his eyes having dimmed a bit.

“Must have been tough,” Bucky says. “Having to fight your brother like that.”

The god nods. “Steve knows my pain.”

That hits home. “Yeah.” Brown eyes look up at Steve. “I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t know what you were doing. But if it helps, I’ve already forgiven you.”

It does help. He acknowledges it with a nod.

Loki returns with a box marked Caffe Palermo. “Cannoli’s as requested.” He sets them down on the table. 

They each take one to start. Bucky makes happy yummy noises with the first bite. “Oh my God that is so good,” he says with a mouth half full.

Thor smiles at Loki. With dessert done (they ate all 12), they watch the sunset in the lounge chairs. Loki shares one with Steve.

“Thank you,” Steve whispers to him.

“Don’t thank me yet.” Loki gets up and goes inside.

Bucky notices. “If I were you and could just poof, I wouldn’t walk anywhere,” he says when the god returns.

The Trickster laughs at that. “My magic isn’t infinite,” he explains. Then he places the guitar in Steve’s lap.

“Bucky plays, too,” the artist says as he tunes the instrument.

“Then he will have to play for us,” Thor tells them.

Steve starts to strum some chords. “Definitely.” He looks at Loki who is now sitting at the end of his lounge chair. The melody begins on the guitar. He sings. “Caught in the riptide, I was searching for the truth, There was a reason, I collided into you.” 

Loki bites his lip. He loves this and Steve. He glances at Thor and Bucky before returning his attention to his love.

“Calling your name in the midnight hour,” Steve continues to sing. “Reaching for you from the endless dream, So many miles between us now, But you are always here with me.”

Everyone remains quiet, taking in the words Steve is singing. “You are always here with me,” he finishes.

The brothers clap as Loki gives him a kiss. “Beautiful.”

“Bucky’s turn.” Steve hands the guitar over.

The Winter Soldier is suddenly nervous. “It’s been a long time.”

“You’re amongst friends,” Loki tells him. “Scratch that. You’re amongst family. No pressure here.” He means it.

No songs are coming to mind. He strums the guitar hoping his mind will jump to something. A memory emerges. Bucky sings, “I’ve got a crush on you, sweetie pie, All the day and nighttime, hear me sigh, I never something something ocean, Something something this emotion.”

Steve tries to help at first but decides he likes hearing Bucky fumble.

“Could you coo, could you care, For a ca-something cottage we could share, Something pardon my mush, ‘Cause I’ve got a crush on you.” Bucky does his best, and he gets loud applause at the end.

A few songs later, Thor is telling Steve and Loki to turn in. “Bucky and I will clean up.”

Steve eyes him suspiciously. “You two are going to gossip about us, aren’t you.”

“Perhaps,” he replies cheekily. “Go.”

“Yeah, you two go ahead,” Bucky says. “We’ve got this.”

Steve takes his lover’s hand and leads him to their room. As soon as they are inside, the artist pulls Loki into a kiss. “I love you, Kitten.”

“I love you back, Darling.” There’s more kissing, and Steve’s hands start to wander. “Steve,” Loki begins and bites his own bottom lip in nervousness.

“Yes?” His mouth moves to Loki’s neck as his hands start to work at removing his lover’s clothes.

“Don’t be angry. I don’t want to have sex tonight.”

Steve freezes then slowly pulls back. There is clearly worry on his face. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, Darling,” Loki quickly answers. “Quite the opposite. It just feels like lately we’ve been using sex as a…”

“As a short term solution?”

Loki nods. “Lately we’ve either been hot and heavy or completely apart. Tonight I thought we could maybe just cuddle.”

Steve’s face lights up. “I’d love that. Get ready for bed first? Then we can kiss with clean breath and snuggle.” He takes his lover’s hand and leads him to the bathroom.

Oliver follows them and drinks out of the faucet when they turn it on. Loki assures Steve that he’s been fed. “He was the first one.”

“Okay good.”

Teeth are brushed. Clothes are stripped. Bladders are emptied. The get into bed and hold each other.

“I’ve missed this,” Steve says.

“Me, too. I’ve missed us.”

They spend the rest of the night kissing and holding each other until they finally fall asleep.

xxx

Tony tugs at the tie around his neck. He’s sitting in the bedroom on one of the dining room chairs. “Pepper dear, do I have to wear a suit for this?”

“Yes,” she calls from the bathroom.

He makes a whining noise. “Pepper.”

“I’ll be right out. Please tell me Tony Junior is not in our room.”

“Tony Junior has been retired,” he tells her.

Her head pops out, strawberry blond hair pulled back leaving only her bangs. “Really?” She expected the robot to be around until she was in labor.

“Really.”

“What made you do that?”

“The blue fairy turned Pinocchio into a real boy for 5 minutes.” He clarifies. “Loki.”

“Oh. Sorry?” Her head disappears again.

“Nah it’s fine. Bruce said it wasn’t really doing me any good anyway.” He tugs at his tie again. “How much longer?”

Pepper steps out wearing a 1960’s style stewardess uniform. “Welcome aboard your plane, Mr. Stark. My name is Pepper, and I’ll be taking care of you during your flight.”

Tony smiles broadly. He had no idea this was coming. It’s all very Mad Men. “Hello, Pepper. It’s very nice to meet you.” His hand cups her ass. He immediately gets slapped. The hand moves to his own cheek, stinging from the force of her strike.

“No touching without permission, Mr. Stark.”

“You’re awfully…forward for an employee.”

“Mr. JARVIS told me I should treat you with a forceful hand.” Her fingers play with his tie as she licks her lips. “Was he wrong?”

“No,” Tony says quickly. “No. Not wrong.”

Pepper bends over so that her eyes are level with his. “And you’re going to be a good boy from now on, aren’t you, Mr. Stark.”

“Yes. Yes I am.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” She straightens back up. “Now please buckle your seatbelt. We’ll be taking off shortly.”

Tony raises his hand to just above his head and wiggles his fingers. “Uh, Pepper? Could I have some champagne please?”

“Once we’ve taken off.” She goes back into the bathroom.

The billionaire sits there unsure what to do. A few minutes later, Pepper comes back out with a glass of champagne. “Did you have that in the bathroom?”

Pepper clears her throat. “Your champagne, Mr. Stark. Is there anything else you need?”

“A little package of peanuts?” He asks just to see if she has some.

She smiles and goes back into the bathroom. She returns with a package of Stark Enterprises peanuts. “Your nuts, sir.”

“Thank you, Pepper. If I may say, you are a very attractive woman.”

“Thank you, Mr. Stark. Would you like to see more of me?” She gives him a soft smile.

“I sure would.”

Pepper starts unbuttoning her jacket. “Does it seem hot in here? It seems hot in here. I hope you don’t mind.”

Tony stares. “I don’t mind at all.” He drinks his champagne as he watches her. With an inch left of his drink, he tosses the contents of his glass at her, hitting the front of her white shirt. “Oops. Sorry.”

She slaps him again. “I don’t believe you are.” Her fingers unbutton her blouse. It slides off her shoulders, revealing a white satin bra.

“Pepper, you are beautiful.” He slides his hand up her rib cage.

She swats his hand away and slaps him again. “I told you no touching without my permission. I’m obviously going to have to be more forceful.” She goes to the dresser and gets handcuffs. “Next time you do that, these are going on you.” Lifting up her skirt, she straddles him and sits on his lap.

“Do I get to touch now?”

“Nope.” She puts her hands on his shoulders and starts to wiggle against him.

He’s getting hard. “Oh, Pepper, you are driving me crazy.”

“That’s the idea.” She gets off of him. Reaching up her skirt, she pulls off her panties.

Tony puts his glass on the ground. “Would you pick that up?”

She keeps her legs straight as she bends over. The back of her skirt rises to just beneath her ass.

“Beautiful.”

Pepper pretends to fall in his lap. “Oops. Turbulance.”

“Hooray turbulence.”

She gets up and unfastens Tony’s pants. Once she frees his cock, she straddles him again and starts to slowly move against him.

Tony’s hands squeeze the sides of the chair. “Now?”

“No.” She looks in his eyes. “Ask me again, and this little ride will end.”

He says nothing else. But when she kisses him, his hands do wander to her back. Next thing he knows, the handcuffs are binding his wrists at the back of the chair.

That done, Pepper straddles him again. She loosens his tie and kisses him. Then she unbuttons his shirt before rising up and guiding him inside her. She slowly moves her hips up and back.

Tony leans forward wanting a deeper kiss. 

Pepper denies it. She thrusts harder, losing herself in the sensation of him.

He can’t help but notice how relaxed she is. “Undo your hair?”

She reaches back and takes out the elastic band. Her strawberry blonde hair falls down below her shoulders. “Tony,” she breathes.

“Right here, baby. You’re in control.”

Pepper nods and starts moving faster.

“I wish I could hold you.” He swears the smile she gives him indicates she loves his frustration on that point.

She comes with a loud cry right after he does.

“All good?”

Pepper nods. “Why is it better when you’re somehow tied down?”

Tony lifts an eyebrow. “I’m not sure how to take that.”

She gives him a light kiss. “With love of course.”

“You seem more relaxed.”

“It’s nice to have some of the wedding questions out of the way.”

He nods his agreement. “We should go to Malibu to ask Rhodey and Rae to be our best people. Does this weekend work for you?”

Pepper searches her mind. “I think so. We may not be able to leave until late Friday though.”

Tony wants to stroke her cheek, but his hands are still trapped behind his back. “Uh, Pep?”

“Mm-hmm?” She’s dotting his face in tiny kisses.

“Can you free me now?”

“I can.” She makes no move to do so.

“Will you?”

She takes a breath. “Fine. Do you know where the keys are?”

“They should be where the handcuffs were.”

Pepper gets up and looks in the drawer. “Are you sure? I don’t see them.”

Tony is not happy. “Yes I’m sure. They should be there.” He stands, and his trousers fall to the ground.

“Well they aren’t now.”

He tries to walk over. It’s more of a shuffle as the pants won’t fall below his shoes. He’s starting to get upset. He’s not panicking. He knows he can get out of the cuffs easily enough. It’s more a matter of principle and of having to go to his lab like this. “They were there last time I checked.”

“Nope. I don’t see them.” She turns before brandishing the key with a smile.

“You had it the whole entire time didn’t you.”

“I did.” She walks behind him and opens the handcuffs. 

“That was dirty,” Tony tells her. He breaks into a smile. “I’m so proud.”

Pepper just rolls her eyes. “Think I’ll get pregnant before the wedding?”

Tony takes her hands and kisses them. “I hope so.” Part of him wonders if it’s a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it was another stressful week, but next week is The Avengers: Age of Ultron! (for us here in the US) It’s always nice to have something to look forward to.
> 
> Loki made Tony Junior into a real boy for skydancer2000 (ff). It seemed like a fun thing to do. And skydancer2000 also proposed the Thor and Loki talk.
> 
> The mention of Amora was for Sybil Silverphoenix (ff). She may make an appearance in later chapters.
> 
> And finally the song Steve sang was suggested by xosairbearxo (ff).
> 
> I hope you all have a wonderful week. Until next time…


	158. To Join

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has issues with his arm. Bruce and Logan talk about having kids. Deadpool starts a club.  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Logan & Bruce (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Oral Sex

Bucky’s metal arm is starting to rust and the skin around it itches like a son of a bitch. It finally gets so bad, his nails are coming back bloody. This happens again as he pours himself a cup of coffee.

“You bleedin’, Barnes?” Logan asks. He can smell it from across the room.

Bruce is behind him. “Everything okay, Bucky?”

“Yeah. Fine. Just itches.” Bucky scratches over his clothes.

“Smells like you’re scratching it raw,” Logan says.

Bruce doesn’t like the sound of that. “Come with me to the lab after breakfast. I’ll take a look.”

Bucky agrees after five minutes of insisting by Bruce.

Clint comes in bleary-eyed wearing his costume. “Am I the only one who goes on actual missions in this place?”

“You’re the only one no one knows,” Logan teases.

“Not true. Hawkeye Caw Caw, bitches.”

“Huh?” Bucky asks, completely lost.

Logan smiles. “Exhibit A.”

Clint refuses to accept it. “Guy’s been frozen for most of the past 70 years. He doesn’t count.” His mouth opens in a very wide yawn.

“You should bed,” Bruce tells him.

The archer nods. He pulls a memory stick from his pocket and hands it to Bruce. “Chain of custody. Blah blah blah. Got it, JARVIS?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Great. Night all,” Clint shuffles to his room and closes the door.

“What is it?” Bucky asks as he looks at the thing in Bruce’s hand. He absently scratches at his shoulder.

Bruce looks at it, too. “His mission objective I imagine.” He grabs a laptop. Sitting at the dining table, he plugs the memory stick into the USB drive. As JARVIS verifies that there are no viruses hidden in the contents of the drive, the scientist accepts a cup of coffee from Logan. “Thanks, Wolvie.”

“Sure thing.” Logan leans against the table and looks at Bucky. “Bad dreams again last night?”

“Sorry if I woke you.” He drinks his coffee to have something to do.

“Don’t worry about it. We all get ‘em.” He looks at his old friend. “The war?”

Bucky nods. “But with some of the present mixed in. Makes it very confusing.” Especially the part where Steve was having a three-way with Peggy and Loki. It was at that point that Logan wrapped an arm around him and led him to a dance where Natalia was waiting for him. He woke when she slashed his throat. That was the first dream. The others were more battlefield driven. In those Steve had his new uniform, and the other Avengers made appearances. He chuckles at the memory of one of them. “Dugan was in the Iron Man suit at one point.”

“Oh yeah?” the mutant grins. “I guess that makes sense.”

Bruce feels a little left out of the conversation, but he doesn’t mind. He’s glad Bucky is connecting with Logan. “Who’s Dugan?” He knows the question will bring up shared memories and reinforce their bond.

“Tim ‘Dum Dum’ Dugan was a Howling Commando,” Bucky explains. “He loved cigars and bourbon, not necessarily in that order.”

Logan adds, “He had these mutton chops that joined at his mustache. It was his pride and joy.”

Bucky laughs suddenly. “Morita and I got really drunk one night and almost shaved half of it off.”

“He would have been so pissed.”

“I know! Luckily Steve stopped us.”

Logan nods, not at all surprised. “Steve is a great guy.”

“Yeah. I know. Believe me. Dugan would have torn us a new one if we had.”

The war talk continues through breakfast. Steve joins in when he and Loki make an appearance. Then it is to the lab where Bucky removes his shirt and reveals the raw skin around the metal where he’s been scratching.

Bruce takes a breath. “That looks awful.” 

“Gee thanks, Doc.”

He goes to get something to clean the wound with and hopefully soothe the skin. He passes Tony on his way to the first aid kit.

“Robocop, how’s it hanging?” Tony greets.

Bucky furrows his brow. “Robocop?”

“JARVIS, add Robocop to Bucky’s list.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“It’s a movie,” Tony explains as Bruce returns. “Is your arm rusting?”

“Of course that’s what you notice,” the gamma expert says.

“Oh I noticed the icky skin condition. Just figured you were already handling that.” Tony grabs some cleaner for the arm. Soon both scientists are sitting next to Bucky and cleaning his body. 

Bruce makes a closer examination of the raw skin. It almost looks like Bucky was digging into his skin to try to pry off the metal. Or maybe he was just trying to scratch beneath it. He wonders if it was done consciously or not. Or both.

“You gonna keep the star?” Tony asks.

Bucky looks at his metal arm where the red star sits. “Haven’t found anything that takes it off.” He’s tried. After nightmares full of killing people from afar, he tried scrubbing it off. He tried scraping it off. He tried vinegar and paint thinner and chemicals that burnt his nose hairs. Nothing worked.

“I like it,” Tony tells him. “Breaks up the silver. And it kind of looks like a tattoo.” When he is done cleaning off the rust, he gives Bucky a small jar of cleaner. “Use this every day or two. It’ll keep the rust away.”

“Thanks.” Bucky looks at the jar. 

Bruce dabs cortisone on the skin around the metal. “Does that feel any better?”

He nods. It doesn’t itch or hurt as much. “Do I need to put that on every day, too?”

“Once we take the bandages off, yes.”

“Bandages?”

Bruce gets them out and starts wrapping Bucky’s shoulder and upper chest.

“Is this really necessary?” he asks.

“Yes. I don’t want you aggravating it accidentally.” Bruce isn’t sure if the damage was accidental or not. But he’s giving Bucky the benefit of the doubt.

“Did you take tissue samples?” Tony wants to know. He wants to see if the skin is degenerating due to the proximity of the metal.

Bruce motions towards a small collection of tiny containers on he desk. Each is labeled with the approximate distance from the metal edge.

“I love you, Brucie,” Tony tells him.

“Love you, too, Tony.”

The billionaire gathers the containers and starts to process the contents.

Bucky waits until Bruce has him all wrapped up. “We done?”

“I am. Try to keep that dry. Come back here tomorrow, and we’ll change your bandages.”

He gets up and goes to the Avengers floor.

“Hey, bub,” Logan calls from the living room, a cup of coffee in his hand. “They get you fixed up?”

“Yeah. I can barely move my arm now, but it feels better.” Bucky tells him how tightly Bruce wrapped his arm.

“Probably because he saw how bad it was.” He looks at his friend. “You sleeping?”

Bucky shrugs. “Enough.”

“How much is enough?”

He shrugs again. “Enough to function.”

“Well thank you for not being vague,” Logan says, sarcasm dripping from the words. He returns to sincerity. “I gotta say I envy you.”

“You envy me,” Bucky repeats to be sure he heard correctly. “Have you not been around these last few weeks?”

“Security.”

“Security?

Logan nods. “Your metal is on the outside. Easy to explain. You can just show ‘em. It’s not so easy when the metal is on the inside.”

“So what do you do? Other than not fly commericial.”

He chuckles at that. “I usually show them the claws. But then if they are anti-mutant, that causes a whole bunch of other issues.”

Bucky nods. “Immigrants used to get the same treatment.”

“I remember,” Logan reminds him. 

“Right. Forgot you were more ancient than me.” Bucky gives him a small smile.

He looks over with a raised eyebrow. “Forgot what an ass you are.”

“The biggest,” Bucky confirms.

xxx

Bruce goes down to The Basement to find Logan. Bucky tells him his boyfriend just went up to shower. He heads back up. Entering the room he shares with the mutant, he hears the water on.

He starts to strip as he walks to the bathroom. 

Just as he’s about to surprise Logan, the water gets turned off and the curtain opens. The mutant sands naked and wet in front of him.

Logan can’t help but notice the scientist is equally nude. He waits. He waits some more. “Bruce? Everything okay?”

It takes a moment for him to answer. He swallows. “Yeah. Yes. Fine.”

“Okay.” Logan waits for a moment. Nothing happens. “You wanna hand me a towel?”

“Not particularly.”

Logan smiles. “You wanna join me in here?”

“That was the original plan.”

“And the new plan?”

Bruce licks his lips. “You come out here so I can get on my knees and taste you.”

Logan gets out, his eyes never leaving Bruce’s. He takes his lover’s hand and puts it on his chest.

Bruce’s lips crash against Logan’s. They remain there for several kisses before starting to move down. “Do we have a cabin yet?” he asks between kisses, his lips brushing over Logan’s skin.

“Thinkin’ of putting in an offer on the one outside Montreal. The one by the lake. I’d like you to see it first though.” He sucks in a breath when Bruce’s teeth clamp down on his nipple. That gets his cock’s attention.

“Maybe we can drive up this weekend.” He kisses Logan’s stomach.

“Or we could go up today. Assuming it’s still on the market.”

“Or you could put an offer on it now.” His hand wraps around Logan’s cock. “I trust you. Hulk trusts you.” He kisses the tip.

A low growl emanates from the base of the mutant’s throat. “Tease.”

Bruce sucks the tip. He can feel a hand in his hair. Soon, Logan is slowly moving in and out of his mouth.

“It’s the smaller one.” He starts to describe it as he moves in and out of the warm mouth. “Two bedrooms. One bath. Kitchen and dining area. Living room.”

“Mmm.”

That sends a shiver of pleasure through the mutant’s body. He moves faster. “There’s a lake outside with a pier. And trees surrounding. Lots of room for Hulk to play.”

Bruce pulls away long enough to say, “Sounds perfect.”

“Fuck, Brucey. You’re perfect,” Logan growls when the lips wrap around his cock again. His balls are cupped, making him move with more focus. One more hum through his penis, and he’s ejaculating into Bruce’s mouth.

The scientist lets Logan go. He wipes his mouth. “Go make an offer.”

“You sure?”

Bruce nods. He knows Logan wants this. Truth is, it still kind of scares him. But it excites him, too.

Logan takes his arms and helps him to his feet. They share a long kiss before dressing.

xxx

Three days later, Steve and Bucky are in the gym boxing. “Are you still seeing that psychiatrist Pepper’s assistant recommended?”

“I never started,” Bucky admits. He throws a right hook and barely grazes the chin.

“Bucky,” Steve chastises, stepping back and dropping his arms. “It actually does help. Promise me you’ll make an appointment today.”

“Yeah.” He keeps his gloves up and jabs.

Steve catches the punch and holds it. “Promise me.”

Bucky scowls. “Yeah. Fine.”

Steve gives him a hard stare.

“I said I would.” That apparently isn’t enough. He drops his arms. “Fine. JARVIS, could you please make me an appointment with that doctor?” He tries to remember the name.

“Already done, Sir. You appointment is Thursday at 11am.”

“Gee thanks.” Bucky does not sound very thankful.

“You can show me your gratitude by getting your arms up.” Steve gets back into position and starts jabbing at him lightly. Soon they are back to boxing.

The elevator door opens. Loki and a man in black and red spandex walk out. A red glove gives a big wave. “Helloo, Step Pop. I hear we have a new member of the Been Frozen Club.”

“Been Frozen Club?” Bucky looks from Steve to the new guy and back to Steve.

His friend does the introductions. “Bucky, this is Wade Wilson, Loki’s son.”

Bucky’s eyes flick to Loki, whose chin is raised in what looks like proud defiance.

“Also known as the über awesome Deadpool,” Wade adds.

“Wade, this is Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes. Also known as Bucky, my best friend.”

“Also known as Winter Soldier,” Bucky adds.

Wade holds his arms out. “Uncle Bucky!” He hugs the guy. “Welcome to the Been Frozen Club.” He pulls back, keeping hold of the man’s shoulders. “We’re very exclusive. You’re our third member.”

Steve tries to explain as Loki watches and enjoys it far too much. “Wade was frozen in ice by Odin after taking him from Loki.”

“And also after he turned me human or mortal or whatever,” Deadpool reminds him. “I’m not that anymore. Not sure what I am.” He doesn’t sound too concerned.

“My son,” Loki tells him gently. He rests his hand on Wade’s shoulder.

Wade smiles though it’s hard to tell through the mask. “I’m also awesome. I’m gonna get t-shirts made for us. Sorry, Pop,” he tells Loki. “You don’t meet the criteria.”

“Quite alright. You boys have fun.” He winks at Steve and heads to the elevator.

Steve’s face gets a bit panicked. “Loki? Where are you going?”

“Upstairs. I don’t want to interfere with your first meeting.” He is enjoying this far too much.

“First meeting of the Been Frozen Club!” Deadpool does a little dance. He starts to sing. “Let it go! Let it go! Can’t hold back anymore!”

Bucky looks at Steve nervously.

Steve looks down for a moment. He looks up. “First order of business of the Been Frozen Club is to vote on another song.” He smiles at Bucky. “I submit that our club song be…” He searches his mind.

“Baby It’s Cold Outside,” Bucky suggests.

“Nah,” Wade says. “Too old.”

Steve and Bucky both give him a look.

“Right. Sorry. Forgot.” He taps his temple with his finger. “I know. Ice Ice Baby.” He starts to sing it for them, dancing as he does.

Steve and Bucky try so hard not to laugh. They are successful for all of 10 seconds. Once Wade is done with his rendition, the song passes unanimously.

xxx

Tony looks up from his work. “Logan, is that lunch?”

“Yep.” He’s brought Reuben sandwiches for the two scientists and for himself.

“Yum.” Tony takes his. He unwraps it. “What’s the occasion?”

Logan smiles. “I got the cabin.”

Bruce is more excited than he thought he’d be. “Really? That’s great.”

They talk about the cabin for a while. Then the conversation turns to Pepper and the quest for a baby. That’s when Tony decides it’s time for a bit of an intervention. “So a friend of mine has decided to adopt.”

“Adopt what?” Logan asks.

“A child. A human baby. They’re a gay couple. Like you and Doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde over there. Only they both want kids.”

“Tony,” Bruce says, his voice tired.

Logan’s eyes narrow. “What do you mean ‘only they both want kids’?”

“You know.” Tony’s voice is smug and a bit judgmental.

Logan’s eyebrow rises. “I really don’t.”

Tony gives an exaggerated sigh. “Bruce thinks you don’t want kids. So he’s pretending that he doesn’t want kids.”

“That’s not…” Bruce pinches the bridge of his nose.

“What makes you think I don’t want kids?” Logan asks.

“You’d outlive them,” the gamma expert points out. “I couldn’t put you through that.”

“That’s my decision.” He takes Bruce’s hand. “I’ve outlived a lot of people. I’m probably gonna outlive a whole bunch more. Hell, it’s already gonna hurt like a son of a bitch when Rogue passes.” He squeezes the hand in his. “I want kids. We can adopt, raise them as our own, love them no matter what.”

Bruce shuts his eyes and shakes his head. “I don’t want kids. I can’t.”

Tony isn’t sure he heard correctly. “Wait. What?”

“I can’t have kids,” Bruce says. “If I turn into Hulk, if I were to get scared or angry at them…” He gives a defeated shrug. “I couldn’t live with myself if anything happened to them.” He looks down. “I was using Logan as an excuse.” Brown eyes look to the mutant. “I’m sorry.”

Logan shakes his head. “You wouldn’t hurt ‘em. You could never hurt ‘em. Neither of you.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Yeah I do.” He takes Bruce’s hand. “Hulk doesn’t hurt me.”

“You’ve never seen me really lose control. And at least I know with your healing factor and adamantium skeleton you’ll be okay.” There’s a concern in his eyes that Logan remembers from their first time in the woods.

Logan pulls him into a hug. “I’d never let you hurt our kids.” He pulls away and takes his lover’s hands. “But if you’re really that scared, I’m not gonna force them on you.”

Bruce nods.

“Hey, Tony, mind if I steal Bruce away from you this afternoon?”

“Me? No. Go right ahead. You crazy kids have fun.”

The couple stays with Tony until they finish eating. Then they go off to their room to plan their first trip to their new cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo! Hope you all are doing well. Age of Ultron is out as you all know. Judging by my Tumblr feed, some people do not like it. I thought it was really good. I suggest you watch it and judge for yourself. If you have seen it and would like to discuss, feel free to send me a message.
> 
> The stuff around Bucky’s arm came from skydancer2000 (ff) wanting to know if he was self-conscious about it and how he felt about the Soviet star.
> 
> The appearance of Deadpool was for SexyPinkRanger345 (ff) who was missing him and for FireChildSlytherin5 (ff) who suggested the Been Frozen Club.
> 
> We had more Bruce and Logan time for ChargerWarrior (ao3). Tony being the catalyst for their talk about having kids was a suggestion from Jadzia84 (ff).
> 
> Several of you have asked if the Guardians of the Galaxy will be making an appearance what with all the Infinity Stones talk. At this point, I’m thinking a cameo but no real integration into the main story. But that of course could change.
> 
> Hope you’ve had a great week! Until next time…


	159. To Announce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stark Tower gets renamed. The Avengers have an announcement. The Been Frozen Club hosts movie night.  
>  **Warning:** Spoilers for Frozen.
> 
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Pepper & Tony, Thor & Storm, Clint & Natasha, Logan & Bruce, Kurt & Hel, Peter & Gwen, Johnny & Maria  
>  **Explicit Content:** Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex

Tony Stark looks at the video image of the press and bystanders around the cordoned off area just outside the tower. He is in a conference room, wearing his Italian pinstripe grey suit with a red dress shirt and yellow tie. Pepper is beside him wearing a smart-looking blue business suit. The other Avengers are in their uniforms and standing around him. Bruce is the exception, wearing a purple dress shirt and dark pants. Tony and Logan both tried to persuade him to let Hulk make the appearance, but he didn’t want to take the chance.

At the appointed time, they walk out of the building and to the cleared area, Pepper at the lead.

“Everyone.” Pepper waits for the crowd to quiet. “Good morning, and thank you for coming. Today we have the unveiling of the new sign, and we also have an announcement. Yes that is the surprise that was hinted at on the Avengers twitter feed. We figured since you were all here why not take advantage.”

She lets the murmur in the crowd die down before continuing. “Tony will be doing the unveiling. And then he will pass it over to Captain Rogers for the announcement. So without further ado, here is Mr. Tony Stark.”

The clapping ranges from lukewarm to very excited. There are a few whistles from the crowd, which does include cosplayers. 

Tony walks up to the microphone with one hand raised. “Thank you. Thank you, everyone. As my beautiful fiancé just said,” he winks at her then blows her a kiss, “I am here for the unveiling. No longer will 200 Park Avenue be known as Stark Tower. No. This grand location will now be known as…drumroll please…” He looks up where a cloth covering a portion of the building gets pulled away. “Avengers Tower,” he proclaims with a raised hand as the Avengers logo is revealed.

As the crowd claps, cameras take photos through huge lenses. One of them belongs to Peter Parker. He takes a couple of the sign but then concentrates on the Avengers themselves. They are jostling each other and having private conversations. It’s clear they both don’t particularly want to be here and do like each other.

A reporter has a question. She raises her hand. “Mr. Stark, how do you answer those critics who say that naming the tower after the Avengers will only inspire people to attack it?”

Tony goes into slightly annoyed genius mode. “I say that we have a top of the line security system that we continue to test and improve. I also inform them that the tower is run on highly efficient energy outside the current New York power grid, as wonderful as it is. And I remind them that some of the greatest heroes live here and will have a vested interest in defending it.”

“But you aren’t always there. And there are civilians working in the tower who could be put in danger.”

“There are civilians in every tower that could be put in danger,” Tony replies. “Are we putting a bulls-eye on the tower by having the Avengers name on it? Not really. That bulls-eye was already there because my name was on it. But let’s face it, New York City herself has a huge bulls-eye on her. And wouldn’t you rather us be headquartered here where we can be ready at a moment’s notice instead of a few thousand miles away?”

“Damn straight!” a voice in the crowd says. It sets off a roll of laughter.

“Thank you,” Tony tells the owner of the voice. “Now, unless there are more questions, I’d like to turn it over to Cap for the announcement.”

Steve walks forward in his Captain America uniform. He leans closer to the microphone. “Good morning, everyone.”

A different voice shouts, “Three cheers for Captain America!” The crowd cheers.

Steve reddens just a bit. He holds his hands up for quiet. “Thank you for the vote of confidence. I appreciate it.” He clears his throat. “Okay. I’m here because along with the renaming of the tower, we wanted to announce that we are adding some new Avengers to our roster.” He waits for the crowd’s reaction to die down. “Some of these heroes you’ll recognize and some you may not. But every one of them is more than worthy to be an Avenger.” He looks over at Thor who smiles and flips Mjolnir.

In his ear, JARVIS tells him the others are ready. He’s excited and a little nervous about this part. He licks his lips. “I just want to reiterate that all of these folks have already fought alongside us and helped us on several missions.”

“Bring them out already,” Tony says.

Cap gives Tony a displeased look. He turns back to the crowd. “First, we have someone who’ll look familiar to you. He looks familiar to me, too. The Human Torch.”

Johnny Storm comes out wearing his Fantastic Four uniform. He’s the only one of them who wanted to join. We waves, in the middle of which his arm erupts into flames. His smile is infectious. He leans into the microphone and says, “Let’s hear it for my Uncle Steve.” There are lots of pictures of the two men who look so alike.

Steve continues. “Next we have someone who often gives Thor a run for his money – Storm of the X-Men. No relation to Johnny,” he adds as a joke.

The applause is less enthusiastic for the mutant. Thor more than makes up for it, though, with his bright, proud smile.

“Next we have someone who has personally helped me out of a scrape or two or ten – Falcon.”

Steve and Sam embrace like brothers.

“And now we get into our international recruits. We have the brother and sister team of Magik and Colossus.” They aren’t known as X-Men or much at all. But the metal man does cause a stir. “Next we welcome a man who is truly slumming it by joining us. I give you Wakanda’s Black Panther.”

There are gasps as the Black Panther walks proudly onto the stage.

“Obviously he won’t be around much,” Steve explains. “Our last new recruit originally comes from a bit farther. It took some convincing for him to join us, but I consider it a personal victory that he agreed. Please welcome Loki.”

Loki walks out to a mix of gasps and applause. He shakes Black Panther’s hand.

“As you have probably guessed, not all of the Avengers will be staying in Avengers Tower.”

Tony steps forward again. “That’s right. Our hope is to establish a network of Avengers to quickly respond to threats all over the world.”

The reporters have lots of questions. They ask if Johnny is quitting the Fantastic Four and why the other members aren’t there. They ask about the inclusion of mutants. They want to know more about Black Panther. And there are lots of questions about Loki. (Sam is feeling a little left out.)

“I helped form the Avengers,” Loki reasons. “I was the catalyst. And I find it a sort of beautiful symmetry that I should now join them.”

Black Panther adds, “I know Loki personally, have fought alongside him. I might not have been persuaded to join had he not also been included.”

That sets off more questions. Finally, Pepper steps forward. “I’m so sorry, but that’s all the time we have for today. You can submit any additional questions or interview requests to the Avengers. Thank you.”

The Avengers, original and new, all head into the building.

“Not a single Falcon question? Really?”

Clint clasps Sam on the shoulder. “Welcome to the birdhouse, man.”

Bucky and Logan are having another drink, more than happy to not be part of it. Both had been asked, invited. Logan claimed not to do teams. (It was at that point that Bruce asked what the X-Men were.) Bucky said he didn’t feel like he had earned it yet. So now both are on the Avengers Floor drinking and talking about the press conference. Mainly they are making fun of it.

“I’d like to see you do a better job,” Steve says, joining them. “In fact next time, the two of you can do the entire thing.”

Johnny walks up and clasps Steve’s shoulder. “Hey, Uncle Steve. Logan. Uncle Buck.” He smiles. When he first realized he could call Bucky Uncle Buck, he did a happy dance. Of course James Barnes looks nothing like John Candy and has no clue what he’s talking about, but it still amuses him.

Steve smiles at his grand nephew. “You did good out there, John. I know some of those questions weren’t fun.”

“More fun than telling Sue that I was doing this.” He shrugs. “At least she was in the crowd.”

They can hear Thor laughing. He’s talking with Storm, Clint, and Piotr. A few feet away from them are Tony, Pepper, Loki, and T’Challa.

“Is Sue coming up?” Steve asks.

Johnny checks his phone. “I told her she should. I think she’s still upset that I joined.”

Logan swallows his beer. “She needs to get over it.”

Bucky gives a half shrug. “Can’t really blame his sister for worrying about him staying safe.”

“Except I’m not exactly safe as part of the Fantastic Four,” Johnny reminds him. “I actually think my sister is a little jealous.”

“We would have been happy to accept her and the rest of the team,” Steve says.

He shrugs. “I told them. I even told them about coming on board as consultants. But you know Reed.”

“I don’t.” Bucky has heard of the scientist but has not yet met him.

Logan answers. “He’s the poster boy for introverted nerdy scientists.”

“That’s not fair,” Steve says. “There’s more to him than that.”

Johnny reminds him, “His lab is in the middle of our apartment. Where normal people would have a living room or entertainment area, he has microscopes and computers.”

Bucky raises an eyebrow. “Sounds like the poster boy for scientists to me. Howard was always an exception.”

“So is Tony,” Logan adds.

“And Bruce?” Steve asks. All three men give him a look.

Logan chuckles. “I love Bruce, but he is a definite scientist.”

Steve smiles. “You love Bruce?”

“Shut up.”

“What? I’m just asking.”

Johnny smiles, too, looking very much like Steve. “That’s great, man. Good for you.”

Logan motions towards the Human Torch. “So who are you dating now?”

“I’m between girlfriends at the moment.” He looks at his uncle. “So is it true Maria Hill lives in New York now? Do you have her number?”

“She works for Stark,” Steve confirms. “I’ve been trying to convince her to work for the Avengers instead. Why do you ask?” Maria doesn’t seem like a woman who would be interested in a man like Johnny.

“We had a brief thing after Tony’s poker party. Just thought she might want to reconnect.”

“Really? Maria Hill.” Steve can’t quite believe it.

“Yeah.” Johnny is a little offended by the attitude. “What, you don’t think I’m her type?”

Steve thinks. “Honestly, I don’t know what her type is.” He thinks she could be a good influence on his nephew though. “She should be here today. JARVIS can send her a message for you or show you where she is.”

Johnny smiles. He’ll go see her later.

xxx

Sam notices Steve standing apart from everyone, looking out the window. He walks over and stands next to him. “Bet you’re glad that’s over.”

“Yeah,” Steve admits. “Wish I didn’t have to think about it anymore, but no doubt Loki and Tony are gonna tell me what cyberspace thinks of it.”

“Does it really matter?”

“To them it does.” It sounds weird saying it. “Don’t tell them that. They’d deny it up, down, and sideways.”

Sam nods. He looks out the window. “Nice view.”

“Yeah.”

“Nice party, too.” Sam looks at him. “Any reason you’re not enjoying it?”

Steve looks at his friends. He smiles when he sees Loki talking to T’Challa. They appear to be having a very involved conversation. Oliver is on the King’s lap, enjoying having his ears scratched. He looks over at Bucky who is comparing his metal arm with the metal of Colossus’ body as Johnny talks to them animatedly. “I am. I just know how quickly it can all be taken away.”

“Feeling unworthy?”

“Feeling…grateful.”

Sam nods. “So grateful you’re looking out the window.”

Steve’s eyes move to his friend. “I don’t remember giving you permission to psychoanalyze me.”

“Maybe if you didn’t make it so easy.”

He looks at Sam full on. “You want someone to help, there’s Bucky.” He points at the man who is now in a metal arm-wresting contest with Piotr.

“We’ve talked,” his friend assures him.

“He’s still having nightmares.”

Sam gives him a knowing smile. “He’s still working through what he’s been through. It’s going to take some time. Completely normal. But you know that.” He looks out over the crowd. “So how are you and Loki doing?”

“Better.” He smiles. “He and Bucky are getting closer. I have Thor to thank for that.”

“I’m glad. I was a little worried about you two. Thought I was gonna have to stage an intervention or something.” Sam smiles at him. He holds up his thumb and index finger about an inch apart. “I was this close to coming and pulling you away from Bucky.”

“It wasn’t that bad.”

“Whenever I asked how you were, you’d tell me the progress Bucky had made. And whenever I’d ask Loki how he was, he’d say fine in that way that is obviously not fine. So then I’d have to ask like three times before he’d finally tell me how abandoned he felt.”

Steve’s brow furrows. “I didn’t –“

“I know you didn’t,” Sam assures him. “At least you didn’t mean to.” He raises his hand. “I know you were doing your best. So was he. But that doesn’t matter now. You’re fine.” There’s something in his voice.

“Why do I feel like you’re about to tell me we aren’t fine.”

Sam laughs. “I wasn’t, but you’re probably not as fine as you think.”

Steve nods in thought. “I’m beginning to think you need to concentrate more on your love life than on mine.”

“What love life?”

“Exactly.” Steve gives him a warm smile. “So no traction with Melinda May?”

He shakes his head. “I kinda got this vibe like she was into Coulson.”

“Yeah? And here I thought she was into Thor.”

“Isn’t everyone?” Off of Steve’s look, he adds, “Hey, I’m straight and even _I’m_ into Thor.”

“Are you sure you’re straight? Because my best friend recently came back, and he would be perfect for you.”

“Don’t even go there, Rogers.”

“Why not? He’s cute,” Steve points out.

“Speaking of Bucky…” Sam points at his ribcage. “You keeping the tattoo?”

Steve’s hand automatically touches the spot where the tattoo is hidden beneath his shirt. He got it to commemorate Bucky’s death. “I think I am. The Bucky I knew is gone, just like the Steve he knew is gone. We’re different people now.”

“People change.”

His eyes return to Loki. He gets a goofy smile. “People do.” He looks back at Sam. “You sure you aren’t even a little bisexual? ‘Cause you and Bucky would make a really cute couple.”

Sam just laughs and drinks.

xxx

Wade wants popcorn. “We can’t watch a movie without popcorn.” He’s calling this get together the second meeting of the Been Frozen Club, but he’s allowing non-members to join them. Everyone who is there, though, seems to be paired off.

Natasha is sitting on Clint’s lap. Thor is leaning against Storm. Kurt and Peter are on the floor with Hel and Gwen between them. Johnny and Maria are flirting. Loki and Steve have their legs tangled together and their arms about each other. Bucky and Sam are getting the requested popcorn. Wade is feeling a bit left out.

“Come here,” Hel tells him. “Sit between Gwen and me.”

“Step Steve, could we invite Spider-Man?” Wade asks as he squishes himself between the two girls. He’s giving puppy dog eyes behind his mask.

Peter shakes his head quickly as Gwen gives him an amused look.

“I did,” Steve tells Wade. “He’s a busy guy, though. So I wouldn’t count on it.”

“You know Spider-Man?” Johnny asks. “He seems cool. How come he’s not an Avenger?”

“A few reasons,” Steve replies. “He’s young for one. Not even eighteen. And he needs training.”

“Who needs training?” Sam asks as he brings two bowls of popcorn. Bucky is behind him with another two.

“Spider-Man,” Loki and Thor both reply.

“Jinx,” Thor says with a grin. Loki looks over at him with a raised eyebrow, not quite sure why his brother said that.

Wade disagrees with Spider-Man being too young. “He’s perfect. Too good for the Avengers. Like me.” He takes two of the bowls of popcorn and hands one each to Gwen and Hel. Then he turns his head to look at Loki. “Hey, Pop, how come you joined? I thought you of anyone would take a pass.”

“I joined to protect Steve.” He watches as Bucky and Sam disappear again towards the kitchen.

Thor shakes his head. “He was already a member. This simply made it official.” He starts to eat from the popcorn in his lap. 

“It’s true,” Maria confirms. “He’s got a first issue Avengers credit card and everything.” She takes a bowl of popcorn from the returned Sam.

Bucky passes out his last bowl to his best friend then looks around. He turns to Sam. “Guess that leaves you and me. Wanna snuggle?” he jokes.

Sam chuckles, shaking his head. “Your sense of humor is as bad as Steve’s.” Sam sits, leaving room for Bucky.

“I think you mean as awesome,” Steve says. 

Bucky sits, leaving plenty of space between him and Sam. The last bowl of popcorn is placed there.

“We watchin’ the movie or what?” Clint asks.

Steve assures him that they are and then starts it.

They watch Frozen. This movie night is sponsored by the Been Frozen Club after all. (Clint had tried to declare it a Caw Caw Club event and put on Airplane, but they only have two members – him and Sam. So the coup failed.)

It’s hard not to associate Loki with Elsa as soon as her powers become manifest. “Damn trolls,” Loki mutters under his breath when they give their advice. When her parents make her repress her powers, Steve squeezes his love tight.

It’s hard not to associate Thor with Anna. Both are so open and jovial, impulsive. Her song with the prince makes him laugh heartily.

The movie continues. What Thor would have given to know that Loki was alive after he fell away. Then he like Anna would have searched for his sibling. Storm senses his emotion and holds him tighter.

Steve is doing the same with Loki, holding him close.

Then comes the betrayal. “Oh, Anna, if only there was someone here who loved you.”

“Oh Hell no,” Sam says. Hel shoots him a displeased look. Gwen and Peter try not to laugh. Natasha smiles broadly as Clint whispers in her ear.

“What the fuck kind of cartoon is this?” Bucky demands. In the ones he remembers, the princes were always the good guys.

Thor is leaning forward, his hands balled into fists. Storm his massaging his shoulders trying to calm him. “It’s just a cartoon,” she tells him.

“He has no honor.”

“Shhh!” Wade hisses.

Steve’s brow furrows. If he were there, he’d punch the prince in the jaw.

Loki smiles. He doesn’t know whom he identifies with more. He understands the prince, why he did what he did. Part of him admires the character. It’s the same part that is angry at Elsa for not doing more to fight back, for putting herself in that vulnerable position. He understands, though. Of course he does. 

And then Anna freezes.

Steve and Bucky freeze, too.

Loki squeezes Steve’s arm.

Sam puts his hand on Bucky’s shoulder.

“Anna can join our club,” Wade declares. “Been Frozen Club rules!”

It ends better. It still isn’t the true fairy tale ending Bucky and Steve expected, but it is a happy ending.

Hel looks over at her father. “You okay, Da?”

“I’m fine, Pet. Feeling a bit sorry for Hans. You have to admire his ambition.”

“No you don’t,” Clint says.

“You kind of do,” Hel replies. “And he almost succeeded.”

“It was crazy and heartless,” Maria counters. “His plan was basically to marry one sister then kill them both.”

“Ambitious,” Loki repeats.

“You would totally be Slytherin,” Gwen says.

Steve smiles. “Tony calls him Snape sometimes.” He touches Loki’s nose with his own. “My Snape.”

Bucky looks to Sam for an explanation as everyone starts putting each other into the four Hogwarts houses.

Later that night as they lie in bed, Steve asks Loki what he really thought of the movie. “It was cute. I didn’t like the trolls, though. They were meddlesome.”

Steve nods against his chest. “I wonder how Elsa got her magic though.” He takes Loki’s hand and brings it up to his lips, kissing the knuckles of the long fingers. “Do you ever wonder how you got your magic?”

“I didn’t use to. Frigga’s magic is strong, and Odin also has magic. I assumed I inherited it from them.” He huffs out a humorless laugh. “As far as I know, the Frost Giants do not have magical abilities.”

“What about that box thing? The one that shoots ice. The one you touched and discovered your heritage.”

“The Casket of Ancient Winters.” His fingers run through Steve’s hair. “It’s very old. Whatever magic they used to have appears to have been repressed or bred out.”

“So you think it’s from your birth mother?” Steve tries to say it as casually as possible, but he can feel Loki tense at the question, can see Loki’s eyes look away.

“It would make sense.”

“Aren’t you curious?”

Loki doesn’t say anything for a long time. “I am,” he finally admits.

“Are you going to try to find her?”

He continues stroking Steve’s hair. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Maybe not. Or maybe it will. You won’t know until you find out.”

“I know she didn’t want me.” Loki’s voice is strained, almost sad.

“No, you don’t.” Steve moves up so that his face is even with his love’s . “You only know she wasn’t there. You don’t know why. Granted you may never know why. But don’t you owe it to yourself to find out if you can?” He looks into the green eyes. “It doesn’t mean you love Frigga any less. And it isn’t a betrayal.”

“Isn’t it? And what if this person doesn’t want to be found?”

“What if she does? What if you were taken from her the way your children were taken from you? Or she may have had to give you up the way Mystique had to give up Kurt.”

Loki has no answer to that. He wonders, afraid to hope that his birth mother had wanted him. 

The look on the god’s face makes Steve’s heart melt. He takes a soft, slow kiss. “Just think about it.” Once he gets a nod, he continues kissing the soft skin.

“I’d only consider it if it didn’t hurt Frigga.”

Steve smiles. “You’re such a mama’s boy.”

Loki raises an eyebrow. “And?”

“And tomorrow is Mother’s Day. We should visit her.” He reminds Loki what Mother’s Day is and suggests they make a card for Frigga. “Bucky and I used to make cards for our mothers every year.”

“They must have loved them.”

Steve nods, a sad smile on his face. After his mother died, he found a box with all of the cards he ever made for her inside. A kiss from Loki brings him back to the present. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m the one who should apologize. I’m greedy and want you here, now, all to myself.”

“You got it.” Steve kisses him again.

Oliver jumps on the bed, wanting to be in the middle of them.

Steve points to the ground. “Down.” Oliver looks up and gives a pathetic meow. “Down, Ollie.” The cat walks to the edge of the bed and looks back at his parents. “Down.” The cat sits. Steve sighs.

“Oh let him be,” Loki says. He gently moves Steve’s head to look at him. “Greedy, remember? Focus on me.”

Nodding, Steve moves closer and starts kissing him. It’s slow at first, gentle. But heat starts slipping in. His lips move to the god’s ear. He sings softly, “Do you wanna build a snowman?”

Loki slaps his chest playfully. “If you’re going to serenade me, at least pick a better song.”

“Maybe you should serenade me for a change,” Steve challenges. He sits up and waits. Oliver climbs into his lap and tries to give him kisses.

“Alright.” The god holds out his hand. Steve’s guitar flies out of its case and into his hand. He starts to play, ignoring the looks on the faces of the other two on the bed. Soon a tune comes from the guitar. “When the day starts to die, The light leaves the sky, And the shadows fall. Somethin’ rises in me From an old memory, And I can feel the wall. When the past leaves a scar, Sometimes we wander too far, Trying to break free. Baby when you look in my eyes Can you see through my disguise Enough to reach for me?”

He goes into the chorus. “Take me like an angel Up out of the night. Take me in your arms And make time stand still. Take me like an angel Into your heart tonight. And there do with me, do with me whatever lo-o-o-o-o-ve will.”

Loki continues to sing as Ollie comes closer to sniff the guitar. Green eyes look directly at Steve as he sings, “Is there enough light in your heart To drive out this dark? Would you cross the distance for me?”

Steve reaches out and touches his love’s leg, keeping his hand there until the song ends. He carefully takes the guitar and places it on the ground. Ollie jumps down after it to investigate further. Steve’s hand cups Loki’s cheek. “My angel.”

“Your Kitten,” he corrects.

“Not tonight. Tonight I’m taking you like an angel, my beautiful angel.” He kisses Loki slowly. His hands begin to wander over a body that feels like it’s changing. He pulls back.

“Do you mind?” Loki asks, her green eyes hopeful.

“Not at all.” Steve kisses her again and again as she scoots down until her back is flush against the bed. His kisses wander down, tasting her skin with his tongue before drawing it and her into his mouth. His teeth gently tug at her nipple as his hand strokes her thighs. 

“Steve,” she breathes. She can feel herself grow damp at his attentions. Taking his hand, she moves it to her slit, guiding his strokes as her arousal mounts.

His mouth slowly continues down until he can taste her desire.

“Steve,” she moans. Her body moves towards his touch. She moans as his tongue delves into her. Holding onto the headboard, her eyes look up at the ceiling then sweep down to meet his gaze from between her legs. The sight creates another a gush of wetness. Her hand pinches her nipple as she tries thrusting up for more.

He holds down her hips, his arms positioned to keep her thighs far apart. His tongue flicks over her labia, swirls around her clit.

“Fuck.”

The artist smiles but continues his ministrations.

“Steve. Please.”

His cock is calling for attention, throbbing with need. His mouth leaves her as he moves to grab a condom from the nightstand. He steadies his breath. His hands carefully remove the rubber from it’s packaging and put it on. Repositioning himself between her legs, his fingers slowly verify that her body still cries for him.

“Steve.”

“Loki.” He kisses her, allowing her to taste herself on his lips, his tongue.

Her knees come up as does her pelvis, seeking his cock. She moans when it makes contact.

“Patience,” he puffs into her ear. His lips suck on her neck as he slowly pushes in.

Her lower back presses into the bed as she meets him.

“My angel. My Kitten. My love.” He’s calling her a new name with each slow thrust. “My goddess. My alien. My villain. My hero. My everything.”

With each identity her pleasure rises. Her knuckles are white where she continues to grip the headboard. Her throat releases whimper after whimper of pleasure. Suddenly she starts to thrust up harder. “Fuck. There.”

Steve teases her, hitting the spot then moving away over and over again. He can feel her trembling beneath him. “Come for me, angel,” he whispers into her ear.

Her mouth opens in a silent scream as her pleasure hits. She gasps. Her body convulses. Her eyes seek his and see his mouth open, his throat gasping out a moan. His eyelashes flutter against his skin. She kisses him, her tongue exploring his mouth.

He relaxes against her even as his mouth kisses back hungrily.

Finally they break to breathe.

“Loki?”

“Yes, my Darling?”

“Do you wanna build a snowman?” he sings, a stupid grin on his face.

She rolls her eyes, unable to stop a chuckle from leaving her lips. 

xxx

Frigga looks up from her flowers when she hears footsteps approaching. “Loki,” she says in delighted surprise. “And Steve. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?” She gives them both a hug and a kiss.

Loki hands her an envelope.

Intrigued, Frigga opens it carefully and pulls out the paper inside. On the front is a recent picture of her with Loki. Above are the words ‘There is nothing like a mother’s love’. She opens it. ‘Thank you for your love, guidance, and wisdom. Happy Mother’s Day, Loki Frigguson and Steve Rogers.’ 

“What’s this?” she asks through the flood of emotion filling her. “Mother’s Day?”

“An Earth holiday,” Steve explains. “It’s a day we honor the love and sacrifices our mothers make for us.”

Frigga hugs Steve again then pulls her son into a long, tight hug. “My lovely son. My Mørk.” She finally lets him go and wipes her eyes. “Come. Let’s get some tea and have a visit. You can tell me all that has been happening.”

When they get into the family’s private parlor, Frigga stands the card up where she can admire it. “It is a lovely idea. Do fathers get one, too?”

“They do,” Steve confirms.

“Do not expect a visit from us on that day.”

The Queen frowns. “Mørk.”

“How are things here?” Steve asks, changing the subject.

“They are as they have been. Thrud thrives under Tyr’s tutelage.”

“That almost sounds like poetry,” Steve smiles.

“Does it?” Frigga blinks then smiles back. “Well you are the artist, so you would know.” She turns to her son. “How is Wade?”

“Good. We saw him yesterday,” Loki tells her. “He seems to be the same as before. Still wears the mask though his skin is clearer.” It’s obvious his son just likes wearing a mask. Loki is sure Spider-Man is to blame somehow. “His magic isn’t much better than it was before. He’s stronger, though. Faster, too.” Wade had described some of his more recent contracts, noting how his new abilities have helped him be even more badass. (Wade hadn’t thought that was possible, but he proved himself wrong.)

“I do wish he’d come visit. He adds such a breath of fresh air.” She gives Loki an impish smile. “He is very much your son in that regard.” Steve nods his agreement.

They speak of Hel and Thor. Frigga brings up the invitation for the Avengers to visit for a hunt.

“Sounds great,” Steve says, “but it’s a little dangerous if we’re all off world.”

“Thor said you have new Avengers,” the Queen comments. “Could they not take care of Midgard while you all are here?”

“Loki is one of those new Avengers,” Steve points out.

Frigga smiles proudly at her son. “Thor mentioned that. I’m very proud of you. You’ve finally found a place you truly belong.” Her smile turns sad.

“Mother?”

“I just wish it was closer to me,” she explains. “This place gets so dreary sometimes.”

Loki takes her hand. “Then you must take my place as Trickster. After all, I learned all my best tricks from you.”

There is a gleam in her blue eyes. “That would be rather fun. Oh but I couldn’t.”

“Why not?” Steve asks.

“I’m Queen. I’m supposed to set an example.” She does like the thought of it, though.

Steve nods. “Where I’m from, that also means you’re supposed to help keep up morale.”

She smiles at him. “Steve Rogers, are you trying to convince me to do it?”

He feels a pang in his chest. The way she’s looking at him now reminds him so much of his own mother. “No, ma’am.”

“Always so formal. You may call me mother if you like.”

That reminds Steve. “Clint and the others wanted me to wish you a Happy Mother’s Day, too. He wanted me to give you a hug.”

Frigga stands to receive it. “What a dear boy. Do send him my love.”

“I will.”

Loki chuckles. “We should make you the official Avengers’ mother.”

“Not a bad idea,” Steve says.

The Queen raises her head proudly. “I’m fairly certain I already am.”

Both men realize that she is right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mother’s Day to all of you mothers out there.
> 
> We finally have some new Avengers. And we had Falcon sticking up just a bit for Loki as requested by MustangTaisaNoKoiboto (ao3) who wanted an Avenger (not Thor) to speak to Steve in Loki’s defense.
> 
> Steve’s wish to see Sam and Bucky together are from lily (ao3). I definitely see a bromance in their future. Not sure about a romance though. We’ll just have to see.
> 
> Watching Frozen was requested by RedRobinLover (ff) and krose240 (ff). It had to be done.
> 
> The idea of Loki asking Frigga for her blessing before looking for his birth mom was suggested by skydancer2000 (ff). Loki just isn’t ready to do that yet.
> 
> The song Loki sings is ‘Take Me Like an Angel’ by David Broza.
> 
> Last year, FireChildSlytherin5 (ff) suggested that Loki celebrate Mother’s Day with Frigga. The timing wasn’t right then. It was right this year. Hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> That’s all for this week. A great big virtual hug to you all. Until next time…


	160. To Choose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve & Bucky have nightmares. Everyone takes a field trip to the zoo.
> 
>  
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Hel & Kurt, Peter & Gwen, Thor & Storm, Sif & Jane, Thrud & Ben, Sue & Reed, Pepper & Tony (explicit), Logan & Bruce  
>  **Explicit Content:** Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex

Steve wakes up with a gasp. He’s cold. So cold.

“Darling?” a sleepy voice asks. It’s a blur compared to the sharp sounds of rain falling and thunder crashing outside.

“N-n-nightmare,” he shivers. They’ve come back lately. He feels Loki’s hand against his cheek.

“Warm milk?”

He nods. He’s helped out of bed, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. As they head to the kitchen, JARVIS informs them that Sergeant Barnes is also having a nightmare. Steve looks at Loki. “We’re going to need more milk.”

“I’ll start warming it. You get Bucky.” He continues to the kitchen, Oliver running past.

Steve knocks on Bucky’s door and enters. He pulls the blanket tighter around his body. “Buck, you’re dreaming. Buck?” He turns on the light and sees his friend in a fetal position, brown eyes open and staring into nothingness. “Come on. Loki ’s making us warm milk.”

Bucky looks at him. “Us?”

“I had one, too.”

Taking a cue from Steve, he wraps a blanket around his shoulders and follows him to the kitchen.

Loki tells them it will be ready soon. “Have a seat.” His eyes look tired but worried. “So who wants to go first?”

Steve and Bucky look at each other, eyes still haunted by what their minds showed them.

Loki sighs. He pours the heated milk into two mugs. “Steve, it was the ice again?” He places the mugs in front of the men.

The Captain nods. 

He scowls as he walks around to hug Steve from behind. “Ever since we watched that stupid cartoon.”

Steve almost spits out his milk. “The cartoon?” He hadn’t made the connection.

“It was called Frozen,” Loki reminds him slowly. “There was ice and snow everywhere, and one of the characters literally turned into ice.”

Bucky looks at his best friend. “Makes sense.” He sips from his own mug of milk.

“I thought I was over it,” Steve mumbles.

“Surprise. You’re not,” Bucky tells him flatly.

Loki rests his chin on Steve’s head. “Was there anything different about this dream? Anything new?”

Steve thinks. “I was trying to protect you from yourself.” He looks at Loki. “There were two of you - the you from now and the you from the Battle of New York.”

“We are one and the same,” Loki reminds him. “The only difference being your love.”

“Not in my dream. In my dream there were definitely two of you. The other you was holding the scepter, and his eyes glowed blue. He was trying to turn you against me. And when he spoke…” Steve shivers. He feels Loki’s hug tighten.

“When he spoke?” Loki prompts.

“When he spoke the voice was different, deeper, cruel.”

Loki knows that voice, knows it’s still part of him. “And what did I say? The other me,” he concedes.

“He said you were standing in the way of everything he wanted. Then he tried to kill you. I jumped in front of the blast and froze. But I was still conscious, could still see and hear everything. I just couldn’t move. And I was cold. So cold.” Steve pulls the mug closer, relishing its warmth. He lowers his head. “Next thing I knew, I was back on the train. You and Bucky were both dangling off. I couldn’t get to both of you. I had to choose.” He tears up.

Knowing where this is going, Loki tells him, “You don’t have to say any more.”

Steve looks at his mug of milk. “I froze. I just…froze.”

“It’s all right, Darling. It was just a dream.”

Steve shakes his head. It had felt so real. He could feel the train moving. He felt the panic of seeing his best friend and his love both about to fall into the abyss. Both were slipping. He only had time to save one. But he was frozen to the spot. When he finally recovered enough to dive for Loki, both men were falling. “It felt so real.”

“I know. Drink your milk,” Loki instructs softly. He turns to Bucky. “Would you like to discuss your dream?”

Before Bucky can answer, Steve admits, “I tried to save Loki.” He looks at his best friend. “I’m sorry, Buck.”

“Punk. If I ever have that dream, I’m saving Loki, too.” He offers a small smile.

“Why?” Loki asks Steve. “Why save me? I have magic.”

Steve’s brow furrows. “You didn’t. I don’t know why, but you didn’t have magic in the dream.”

“Odd.” Loki’s mind whirs as he tries to figure out why that would be. Odds are it was to force a decision from Steve. But why now? Why not before when they were arguing about Bucky all the time?

“Yeah.” Steve drinks more of his milk.

“Bucky?” Loki prompts again.

He had wished the god had forgotten about him. He shrugs. “The usual.”

Steve looks at his friend. “Battle, torture, or assassination?”

“Battle.” He rubs his forehead. “It was bloody, loud.”

As if on cue, lightning flashes just outside followed immediately by a crash of thunder that seems to shake the building.

Bucky is immediately on the ground, taking cover.

Steve is clinging to Loki. His head is buried against his lover’s shoulder. “Thor?” The word sounds muffled, barely discernable.

“Back on Asgard,” Loki reminds him. “And Storm is at the school.”

There is another lightning flash, another shuddering thunder crack.

Bucky wishes he had some weapons, but he left them all in his quarters. And now he’s here with only his underwear and a blanket to protect him. His eyes look at his hand, shiny even in the near darkness. It’s his best weapon, the one that will never leave him.

Loki quickly splays out his fingers. All sound stops.

They can still see the lightning show outside, but the sounds of thunder and rain are gone.

“Kitten?” Steve asks.

“The thunder was causing you both distress.” Loki kisses Steve’s forehead then goes to help Bucky off of the floor.

The metal hand grasps the throat of the stranger in front of him.

“Bucky,” Loki chokes out. “I’m not your enemy.” 

The hand starts to squeeze. Loki’s eyes widen. The god is about to blast him with magic when Steve puts his hand on Bucky’s arm. “Buck, let go. Look at me and let go. Please.”

Brown eyes slowly turn to his friend. The grip slackens. Loki gulps in air as he falls back.

“I’m sorry,” Bucky tells Loki. Green eyes glare at him.

Steve moves the hair out of his friend’s face. “You back with us?”

Bucky nods. He looks towards the windows and sees the lightning outside. He can almost feel the thunder that follows, but he doesn’t hear it. “Am I dreaming?”

“No. You’re here. You’re safe,” Steve assures Bucky. He moves to check on Loki, gently moving his head to inspect the long throat. There are a few bruises forming. He leans in to kiss them but gets pushed away.

“Why can’t I hear it? I can hear you.”

“Magic,” Loki tells him as he slowly gets up. “The thunder seemed to be making you both upset, so I set up a barrier.” He doesn’t sound happy about it. After dusting himself off, he goes to the kitchen to make himself some tea.

Steve helps Bucky up then goes to wrap his arms around Loki from behind. “You okay, Kitten?” he asks softly into his ear.

Loki stiffens. He takes a breath to relax. “Fine. I’m fine.”

“You don’t sound fine.”

He leans back against the broad chest. He reminds himself that Steve chose him in the dream. “You owe me.”

“Agreed.” Steve kisses Loki’s neck then turns to see Bucky sitting with his head in his hands. “It’s okay, Bucky. You’re going to be okay.”

“No, I’m not.” It’s not getting better. In a weird way, the nightmares have gotten worse as he’s become more comfortable with being in the future, or the present depending on one’s perspective.

“Sam said you and he have been talking?” Steve returns to his seat beside Bucky.

“Yeah. He gave me a name of someone here in New York to talk to. That’s who I had the appointment with a couple of days ago,” Bucky tells him.

“Did it help?”

Bucky nods. “Not enough.” He looks at Loki. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t…I didn’t recognize you.”

“Are you sure?” Loki asks. He tries to smile. It looks more like a grimace.

“You’re lucky, you know,” Steve tells his friend. “Loki could have done some major damage to you.”

He nods. “I’m sorry.”

“You weren’t yourself.” His tea timer beeps. He moves to turn it off and remove his tealeaves from the cup. “You were back at the battle. It happens even with Asgardians.”

Bucky drinks the last of his milk. It’s room temperature now and isn’t particularly comforting.

“Shall I heat up more?” the god asks.

He shakes his head.

“Thank you, Kitten.” Steve takes the two mugs and puts them in the dishwasher. He pulls Loki back to the chair with him and makes him sit on his lap. His arms wrap around his lover’s waist, and he rests his chin on his shoulder. “So do you want to tell us about your battle dream?”

Bucky sees worry in the blue eyes, but he sees something else, too. He sees contentment. He shakes his head in answer to the question. “I’d rather forget it.”

“Is that possible?” Steve asks. “I mean, can you?” He’s found that nightmares, the really bad ones like tonight’s, stay with him for weeks after they occur. Some still haven’t left him.

Bucky shrugs. He hopes he can, but he’s honestly not sure. “If I can’t, I’ll talk to the councilor about it.” He rubs his nose just as another flash of lightning grabs his attention. “I don’t suppose you could make this bubble in the room.”

“I could, but it won’t last.” Loki gets up. “Come. Let’s go to the couch. It’ll be more comfortable there.”

The two soldiers follow the Trickster. They pile onto the couch. Bucky lies down, his head on a pillow on Steve’s lap. Loki uses Steve’s shoulder, while he uses Loki’s head. The Trickster reinforces his silence bubble.

A few hours later, Bruce finds them all fast asleep.

xxx

Tony rents a bus for the zoo trip because it just seems easiest. There’s a lot of them going. They even have a bunch of kids and teachers coming in from the Xavier School. Also it’s a good excuse to rent the entire Bronx Zoo on a work day, making it a field trip for the kids. And this way they won’t get hounded by paparazzi or fans.

Gwen and Peter are there with the permission of their guardians. It took some convincing on Loki and Steve’s part. They assured Helen, Aunt May, and Uncle Ben that the trip would be educational. It helps when Peter reminds them that Doctor Connors had been working with animal DNA sequences before he disappeared.

As an added bonus, Jane, Erik, Darcy, Sif, and Victor are spending the day in New York with them before they continue on their way to London.

Loki gives Hel some money for snacks and souvenirs. He looks at Wade. “Do you need money, too, Son?”

“Thanks, Pop, but no. I’m good.” He runs a hand through his hair. He still hasn’t been able to get used to it and is seriously considering shaving it off. Hel keeps telling him not to.

“Thank you, Da,” Hel says, taking he money and giving him a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll see you later.”

“Where are you going?”

“To meet Kurt, Peter, and Gwen.” She’s already walking away.

“But this…” Loki sighs. This was supposed to be a family trip. He’s starting to curse Tony for blowing this up into an event. But he can’t blame Hel. Of course she would rather be with her friends than her father. “Have fun.”

Hel remembers the look in his eyes. It’s the look he always got when it was time for him to leave her. She used to get angry at that look. She thought it was fake. If he hated leaving her so much, then why did he always go? Now she knows life was far more complicated than she thought. She pulls out her phone and texts Kurt, Gwen, and Peter.

Loki is surprised to see her walk back to him, her purple hair shining in the sun. She takes his hand and smiles. “They’re meeting me here. Is that okay?”

He nods, a little too over-come to speak. He pulls her into a hug. “I love you, Pet,” he whispers into her ear.

“Love you, too, Da.”

More arms wrap around them. “Group hug!” Wade squeezes tight. “Family hug,” he realizes and smiles, hugging just a little tighter.

“Can I get in on this?” a familiar voice asks.

Loki looks up to see a smiling Steve. “I’d be angry if you didn’t.”

Steve joins them.

“That’s so sweet,” Gwen says when she, Peter, and Kurt get there.

The hug ends. Loki notices Bucky isn’t there. “He’s with Sam, Natasha, and Clint,” Steve tells him. “Thor, Storm, and Thrud?”

“With Jane, Sif, and Erik.”

“Erik?” Mystique asks in a guarded voice, her blue textured skin partly covered by a white floor-length dress. She spotted Kurt and quietly joined them. 

“Selvig,” Loki clarifies. “We did not invite Magneto.”

“Good. Otherwise I might have fed him to the lions.”

“Ooh, that’d be fun.” Wade jumps in front of her. “Wade Wilson, at your service.”

“My son,” Loki tells her.

That makes her look at the man more closely. “Raven Darkholme. But everyone calls me Mystique. I’m Kurt’s mother.”

“I see the family resemblance.” Wade leans in. “So the hair…he gets it from his father? ‘Cause yours is awesome. It’s like fire only straight and on your head.”

She smiles. “Thank you.” She takes his arm.

Kurt is looking at them in surprised disgust. His mother being so chummy with Loki’s son? When he himself is dating Loki’s daughter? He really hopes she’s just being nice.

“So what’s first?” Steve asks, looking at the map.

“Reptiles!” Hel shouts. 

“Reptiles are that way.” The Captain uses his arm to point left, and they head off.

xxx

“Is Ben coming?” Thrud asks her father. He doesn’t know. “Well was he invited?” All of the Fantastic Four were. “Were they supposed to ride the bus with us?”

“No, Thrud. I thought you came to see me not him.” Thor is beginning to feel a bit unloved.

“I did. I just thought if he were here…” She smiles at her father. “Do you have his number? Could you send one of those message things?”

Storm takes pity on the girl. “I have Johnny’s number. I can see if they’re coming.”

Sif smiles at Jane. She leans down as though to whisper. “Someone has a crush.”

“Leave her alone,” Jane says. She squeezes her girlfriend’s hand. “I’d be the same way if I wasn’t sure you were coming.”

Erik smiles pleasantly at the girl who complimented his helmet when they met. “This boy must be very special.”

“He’s no boy,” Thor tells him. “He’s a rock man. At least he was.”

“Ah yes,” Erik replies. He remembers meeting him when the Warriors Three were searching for Loki.

“What do you mean ‘was’?” Thrud asks with concern. Thor explains how with Loki’s aid Ben now has the ability to change back into human form. She seems very uncertain. “Surely he can’t be as handsome as before.”

“You found him handsome?” Thor asks, eyebrows rising in surprise. That earns him a slap on the arm from Storm.

“Be nice.”

“What did I do?” he asks his girlfriend. He truly doesn’t know. 

The look on her face tells him he should already know. “Ben’s a good guy. Why shouldn’t she find him handsome?”

“He was made of large boulders.”

Storm’s phone buzzes before she can reply. “They are coming, and they’re about 10 minutes out.” She starts to tap on her phone. Johnny wants to know if Maria is here. She has to tell him she isn’t.

“Those creatures,” Sif says suddenly, pointing at some of the animals. “They remind me of Loki.” Indeed, they each have two long horns rising up from their heads. 

“Ibex,” Jane reads.

Thrud and her father turn to look. Thor breaks into a wide grin. “It does resemble Loki in his helmet.” He takes a picture and sends it to his brother.

They meet Johnny and Ben in front of the bug carousel. Sue and Reed are meeting Tony, Pepper, and some of the kids from the school at the Children’s Zoo.

It’s hard for Thor and Thrud not to stand out, and Ben spots them from several yards away. She’s even more lovely than he remembers. “Do I look okay?” he asks Johnny.

“You look fine.” And if it sounds like the new Avenger is tired of answering the question, it’s only because he’s answered it at least 20 times already. At least that’s what it feels like.

“Uncle Thor!” Johnny figures they’re practically related. “Thrud, looking lovely as ever.” He continues greeting each one in turn, personally praising each one in some way.

Bed walks up awkwardly to the blonde woman. “Uh, Thrud? Hi, I’m Ben. Ben Grimm? We met at that swimming party Tony gave.”

She tilts her head as she examines him. “Yes, I remember Ben Grimm. His voice is lower.”

“Reed said that had something to do with my vocal chords having been rocks,” he tries to explain. “You aren’t…disappointed, are you?”

“You were special,” Thrud tells him. “Now you’re just mortal.”

“Thrud,” her father chastises. “I raised you better than that. He is still the same man beneath.”

“It’s okay,” Ben tells him. He turns back to the young woman. “I kinda figured a woman like you wouldn’t be interested in regular me. Still, at least I can pick up a fork now. So it was definitely worth it.”

Johnny clasps his shoulder, silently showing support.

His eyes are the same, she realizes. And though he certainly does not have a typical Asgardian physique, he is not unpleasant to look at. And she recalls him being very attentive and interesting. Thrud lowers her eyes in shame. “My apologies. My father is right. I was raised better than that. Please forgive me.”

“There’s nothin’ to forgive. Though I’m pretty sure you’re the only one who likes me the other way.”

“That’s not true,” Johnny protests. “ _I_ like you better rock-faced. You’re way more awkward and funny that way.”

Ben ignores him. At least he tries to.

Thrud takes his hand. “Will you escort me to the butterflies?”

“I’d be honored.”

Johnny rolls his eyes. He pantomimes ‘I’d be honored’ in an overly exaggerated way and then follows.

xxx

Bucky is staring at the wild dogs in the African Plains area. He’s waiting for Sam to come out of the bathroom, using the time to think about some things. Natasha and Clint wandered off by themselves an hour ago.

“All done,” Sam says as he walks up.

“We should get ice cream.”

“O-kay.” He checks the map. “Looks like there’s food over in Somba Village.”

Bucky peaks over at the map. “Or we can wait till we get to the Asia Plaza.” He returns his attention back to the wild dogs.

Sam follows his gaze. “It’s sometimes hard to remember that dogs came from the wild. They’ve been so domesticated.”

“Yeah.”

He leans on the railing. “Have you thought about the doctor’s suggestion?”

“Steve and Loki have Oliver. Not sure they’d get along.”

“There are people in this world that have both dogs and cats in their household.” Sam’s neighbor growing up had both. “And I’ve known quite a few veterans that were helped a lot by getting a service dog.”

“Don’t see how.”

“You ever have a dog, Barnes?”

“Nope.” He thinks back. “Ellie Movila. Her family had a dog. It was a tiny thing. A yapper. Made it impossible for Ellie to sneak out or me to sneak in.” They never got passed the heavy petting stage, so he supposes it didn’t matter. “There were some canine units during the war. A few helped us on some Hydra raids. They were good dogs. Helpful.”

Sam nods. “Just think – You could have your own good, helpful dog. And a service dog wouldn’t chase Oliver around. They are highly trained, highly skilled dogs.”

“Yeah but Ollie might try to provoke her.”

“Her?”

Bucky shrugs. “Or him. I guess.” He continues looking at the wild dogs.

“You could take him to the dog park, meet some girls.” He gets the reaction he was hoping for. “And girls today are a lot more open than back in your day. They have no problem with pre-marital sex. Well, most don't.”

“Yeah, not sure I’m ready for that yet.”

“Hey,” Sam says. “I ain’t sayin’ start a relationship. I’m sayin’ go out and have a good time. Go to a bar. Pick up a girl. I’ll even be your wingman.”

“Wingman?”

“If the girl you like is with a friend, I occupy the friend to give you an opening.” Sam lets that sink in. “Do you have condoms? Do you know what condoms are?”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Yes they did have condoms back in my day.”

“And did you actually use them? Or are there potentially a bunch of little Buckies throughout Europe, assuming you were able to get laid.”

“Funny. I did fine. And I used condoms when they were available.”

“And when they weren’t?”

“I pulled out, just like back home.” The memories flood back. “The neighborhood was small. The choice was either walking damn far to a pharmacy or having everyone in the neighborhood know I was having sex and ruining my girl’s reputation.”

“And getting an ass whoopin’ from your mom no doubt.”

“No doubt,” Bucky confirms.

Sam watches the animals trot around. “I think you should get the dog, especially with the nightmares still keeping you from sleeping.”

Bucky stands and starts walking towards Somba Village. He tells Sam about what happened the other morning, how freaked out he had been.

They get ice cream and walk slowly towards Asia Plaza.

“I think you should get the dog,” Sam tells him again.

“I think you should ride a camel.”

Sam looks at him, eyebrows up and mouth thin. “You think I should ride a camel.”

“Yeah.” Bucky grins.

“Well if I’m riding, you’re riding.”

“I don’t think so.”

“If you want me to be your wingman, you will,” Sam informs him.

The picture of Falcon on a camel is the first one of a new Avenger that goes viral. Clint is just glad he was there to capture the moment.

xxx

Rogue looks for a plush wolverine, but the zoo store doesn’t have one. She gets a snow leopard instead. Logan insists on paying for it.

“You feelin’ guilty for not letting me hang out with Bucky?”

“I’m not not letting you hang out with him,” Logan insists.

Bruce smiles. “You basically told her she was hanging out with us.”

“Well, I don’t get to see her enough.”

Rogue tries to keep a mad face, but she can’t hold it. A smile creeps up the corners of her mouth. She hugs Logan and kisses his cheek. “You know I love you, right?”

“Yeah. Ditto, kid.”

“Uh-huh.” She starts walking.

“Where are you going?”

“Mouse House!”

Bruce takes Logan’s hand and follows. “She loves meeses to pieces.”

The mutant chuckles. He remembers that cartoon, although the cat hated them not loved them.

Rogue heads into the Mouse House. Logan and Bruce follow soon after and are surprised to find her speaking to one of the zoo staff, a handsome young man who is leaning forward. She smiles and moves some hair behind her ear.

Logan starts heading directly for her, but Bruce pulls him back. “Don’t embarrass her.”

“But it’d be so fun.”

Bruce narrows his eyes. “She’s never really gotten to do this. Give her space.”

Logan nods but continues to watch them until Bruce forces him to look at some of the mice. Suddenly he feels an arm around him.

Rogue sticks her head between them. “I gave him my number.”

“Great. You do realize you don’t live in New York City.”

“So? I can always visit more often. Besides, Kurt ‘s dating Hel, and she doesn’t even live on our planet.”

“She has a point,” Bruce says.

“Not helping.”

“Yes he is.” Rogue kisses Bruce’s cheek. “Thank you, Brucey.”

He smiles warmly. “You’re welcome, Roguey.”

“So is he going to call you?” Logan asks.

“Hope so.” She looks at the chinchilla in front of her. “Aww. He’s so cute.” Her finger strokes the glass where his fur is. “Maybe you two should get a pet.” When Logan tells her they got a cabin, she breaks into a wide grin. “Can I visit? Or is it too intimate a place?” She winks at him.

“It’s small,” he confirms.

“Still it’s somethin’.” She looks at some of the other creatures there. She also looks at the reflection of the two men against the glass. She worries about them, about Logan especially. She wishes there was a way for them to grow old together. But they don’t seem to care about that yet, and she supposes that’s the best attitude to have. Life will get shitty. It always does. So she figures she and they should enjoy the good times while they last. 

She smiles as she watches them steal a quick kiss. She hopes she has that someday no matter how long it lasts.

xxx

It’s starting to become a running joke. If there is an animal with vicious teeth or claws, Loki, Hel, or Wade will want to take it home. Usually all three.

Wade wants a lion so he can recreate The Lion King. When Peter points out the lion would probably eat him before singing Hakuna Matata, Loki’s son replies by singing, “It’s the circle of life!” Then he points out that his healing factor is muy impressive.

Loki wants a tiger. “It’s just a much bigger Oliver.”

And when they see the bears, Hel says, “I bet they give great hugs.”

“Great hugs that leave you mauled and bleeding,” Gwen notes. Peter holds her close and promises to protect her from evil bears.

And then Loki sees the snow leopards. They are beautiful with their light fur dotted by dark spots. He can’t help himself. A moment later, he is inside their area.

“Loki?!” Steve’s eyes are huge. “Get out of there!”

He changes into a snow leopard, the only one with green eyes.

“Ooh,” Hel says, ready to follow her Da. But a touch from Kurt leaves her where she is.

“Cool.” Wade smiles.

Steve tries to call to him. “Loki, please!”

Mystique tells the super soldier that she’s almost jealous.

“Couldn’t you change and go in there if you wanted?”

“There are limits. It has to be a humanoid shape. And height and weight differences are more taxing,” she explains.

“Huh.” He files that away for later. For now, he wants Loki out of there. He takes a breath and prepares for his Captain’s voice. “Kitten! Back here! Now!”

Loki appears next to him. “You’re no fun.”

“I’m plenty fun.” Steve points at his chest. “No more joining the animals.”

Loki rolls his eyes. “Fine.”

Steve pulls him close. “Still love me?”

He pouts. “Of course.”

“Then give me a kiss.”

Loki gives him a kiss and smiles against his lips. “I’m sorry if I worried you, Darling.”

“It’s okay. Just don’t do it again.”

“I love you,” Loki tells him.

“Love you back,” Steve replies.

“Can I go next?” Wade asks. “I want to join the lions.” 

xxx

Pepper undresses in the bathroom as Tony leans against the cabinet and looks over the Avengers’ Instagram on his tablet. There are some great photos from the day.

“That was really fun,” Pepper tells him. “I’m glad you convinced me to go.”

“See? The company survived a day without you…even if you did check your email about 50 times today.”

“Shut up and take off your clothes.”

His eyebrows rise as his eyes snap to her. “Is that an order?”

“It is.” She turns the water on. “Undress and come into the shower.”

“Yes, ma’am.” The tablet gets placed on the counter. Tony starts to undress. “Did I tell you how sexy it was when you chewed out Reed?”

“He was scaring the children.” She checks the water and steps inside. The sight of her body getting wet spurs Tony to undress faster.

“So was I.”

“No you weren’t. Talking to them like adults is not the same as describing in detail how dinosaurs died when they fell into the tar pits.” The looks on the poor children’s faces was so sad. She had to stop him. “Heaven help whatever children he and Sue have.”

“You think they will? Have kids I mean.” He gets into the shower and pulls her against him. “Hi there,” he grins.

Her hands rest on his chest. “Hi. And yes. Sue wants kids. And like me, Sue gets what she wants.”

“You certainly do.” He leans and gets a slap in the face.

“Did I say you could kiss me?”

“No, ma’am.”

“Well then.” Her hand goes to his cock and starts massaging it. “I want you to wash my back. And then you’re going to wash my hair.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Pepper turns around, moving her hair to the front.

Tony slowly washes her back. “So how soon are they going to start trying?”

“She’s thinking fall. She is hoping to warm him up to the idea first.”

Tony laughs. “Back is done.”

“Hair now please.”

He gently takes it and massages shampoo through the strawberry blonde tresses.

Pepper closes her eyes and takes a slow breath. “Mmm. That feels good.”

“How’s the wedding planning coming?”

“Good. We got the venue, but we need to find a caterer. The planner has narrowed it down to a few places, but we need to try them.” She figures they can do that when they’re in California. She has to go for the Board Meeting, and Tony was going to accompany her so that they could visit Rhodey, Rae, and the baby. Tony also wants to chastise his friend for not applying to become an Avenger. 

Pepper turns around and kisses him. 

“We’re going to have to share showers in California you know,” he tells her.

“Because of the draught? Ugh. How awful,” she says with a small smile. Her arms go around his neck. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Turn off the shower. Dry off. Lie down on the bed face-up.”

Tony smiles. “You got it.” He does as he’s told. “Am I gonna have to wait long?”

“You’ll wait as long as I want you to wait.”

He shivers with anticipation.

Pepper steps out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her chest. She uses another towel to dry her hair a bit. She puts some product in it to ensure it doesn’t frizz up completely when it dries. She puts some lotion on all over. Then she grabs some high heels and puts them on. That’s how she emerges from the bathroom, wearing high heels and nothing else.

“Did I win the lottery? I’m pretty sure I just won the lottery,” Tony says when he sees her.

“Hush, Brownie.” She climbs on top of him. “No touching.” She kisses his chest slowly.

“No touching. Right. I can do that.” Except he finds his hands moving towards her. He remembers just in time and moves them above his head. “Maybe you should handcuff me.”

“An inspired idea. But no.” She smiles at him. “Don’t want to make this that easy.” She rubs herself against him then starts moving up again.

“Pepper?”

She continues moving up. “Ready to put that tongue of yours to good use?” Her pelvis hovers just above his head. She lowers down until she’s about an inch from his mouth.

“Wanting a beard ride, huh?”

“That’s not how you’re supposed to be using your tongue, Brownie.”

He remedies that immediately, his tongue tasting her.

Pepper has one hand on the headboard and another at her breast. “Good Brownie.” She just wants to be a little more aroused before fucking him.

Tony makes a strange sound that sounds kind of like ‘thank you’.

Pepper stands, placing one heel on his chest.

“Damn I love you.”

She adds pressure and watches as his hands stroke her leg. She pushes down harder. “Did I say you could touch?”

His hands immediately move away. “No, ma’am. Sorry, ma’am.”

Pepper nods. She gives one last push with her foot. Then she takes off her shoes and positions herself above his cock. She rubs herself with the head of it before finally allowing it in.

“Please may I touch?”

“No.” She moves up and back. One hand is back at her breast, massaging it. The second is on his chest. Soon she wants more. Her fingers snap. “Hand,” she commands as she holds out her own. She puts the one he gives her on her breast. Her newly-freed hand goes to her clit.

“Fuck, Pep, you’re good.”

“I know,” she breathes. She’s surprised at how quick she’s getting to her orgasm. But it’s there, just out of reach. “Tony.”

“Yes,” he moans.

“Tony,” she says again. Her hips are moving all around as her fingers continue to tease.

Tony can feel her body trembling. He knows she’s close. He just needs to hold out a little longer.

Pepper’s head flies back as she cries out his name. She keeps moving, stimulating that place that is making her body quake.

He comes a few moments later. “Swim little guys. Swim like the wind.”

She laughs and collapses on top of him. “I hope they heard you.”

“I think they did.”

“And if they didn’t?”

He runs his hand through her still-wet hair. “Then we fire them and hire some new recruits.”

She nods then kisses his chest. “Swim little guys,” she mumbles.

Tony wraps his arms around her and kisses her head. “Good-night, ma’am.”

“Good-night, Brownie.” As she closes her eyes, she can already hear him beginning to snore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone catch the 3 references I put in? “We’re gonna need more milk” was paraphrasing Jaws’ “We’re gonna need a bigger boat.” The “I hate meeses to pieces” is from the cartoon Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks. The at the zoo, Loki, Hel, and Wade wanted lions and tigers and bears (oh my – Wizard of Oz). +10 for each one you got.
> 
> Steve’s dream where he was still conscious in the ice was a musing by FireChildSlytherin5 (ff), wondering if maybe Steve had been half awake during his time in the ice.
> 
> Bucky is considering getting a service dog for PTSD at the suggestion by Smile-Evily. Will it help Bucky? I think it will.
> 
> Rogue’s romantic connection and Sam agreeing to be Bucky’s wingman was for rhetoricai (ao3). The suggestion was for Bucky & Rogue to get together. Bucky still isn’t quite ready for romance, but he could definitely use a sexual outlet. 
> 
> Loki, Hel, and Wade wanting dangerous animals was a request from DraconianFire (ao3). There are no wolves for Loki to want at the Bronx Zoo from what I could tell. 
> 
> That is all for this week. Hope you all are doing well. Until next time…


	161. To Resurrect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky comes back to life...legally. A terrorist group called The 10 Rings appear. Steve & Loki spend a day in Brooklyn. Pepper takes a meeting with AIM.  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Tony & Pepper  
>  **Explicit Content:** Bondage, Cutting, Whipping, Anal Sex

Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes has a lot to do today. First he has to come back from the dead. That requires talking again to the lawyers at Stark Enterprises that also work with the Avengers. Coming back to life has ended up being fairly easy. They are able to get the death order nullified after confirmation that this is indeed the Sergeant. All he has to do is sign a few papers, and he’s alive in the eyes of the law, like very mundane magic. They do this in front of a Notary Public before sending the papers.

The financial stuff is more difficult. Unlike Steve who had no heirs, Bucky’s assets, essentially his military benefits and the few bonds he had, went to his sister. He does have some Social Security coming to him, but it’s tiny.

“So I’m broke. Nothing new there.”

The lawyer suggests finding his sister’s heirs and seeing if they could come to an agreement.

“No. There’s no point.” 

One of the first things he did when he learned to use the internet was look up his sister Rebecca Barnes. She had become Rebecca Barnes Proctor and had two kids, a son and a daughter. The son then had two kids of his own, also a son and daughter. He learned all this from reading her obituary. It had said that she had finally joined her parents, her brother, and her daughter in Heaven. Yeah. That didn’t happen. Even if he had died, Bucky is pretty damn sure he wouldn't have ended up there. Assuming it actually exists. Which he highly doubts, despite what Loki’s daughter says.

“So what now?” he asks the lawyer.

The lawyer is an older man wearing a dark suit, red tie, and golden wire-rimmed glasses. “We’ll work with the VA to see what benefits they can give you. Until then, Mr. Stark has indicated you are to continue living in the Tower with the Avengers.

“I need a job.” He never did like hand-outs.

“What can you do?”

Bucky answers with the only thing that comes to mind. “Kill.”

The lawyer pauses. He straightens the papers in front of him. “Have you considered re-joining the army?”

“No thank you.”

“There are also private security firms.”

Bucky looks at him. “You really think they’d hire someone who has been brainwashed and used as a tool to further an anti-American agenda?”

The lawyer blinks. “Probably not.”

“Probably not.” Bucky thinks. “Maybe Tony will hire me to work in the mailroom. Or I could get a job as a bartender.”

“Perhaps.” The lawyer cleans his glasses. “Until then, you will continue to be given a monthly stipend from the Avengers account.”

“From Steve’s salary?”

“It’s his discretionary account actually.”

If that’s supposed to make Bucky feel better, it fails.

Now that Sergeant Barnes is legally alive, he needs to get his Social Security Number reactivated or reissued or whatever. That’s what the lawyer said. He didn’t think it was possible, but being at the Social Security office is even more boring than meeting with the lawyer. It also takes longer.

Next he has a late afternoon appointment with his councilor. It isn’t until he gets there that he realizes he left his dream journal in his room. He calls Steve up to see if he can bring it. There’s no answer. He sends a text. Still no answer. After several long minutes of waiting for the return call that never comes, he calls Loki.

“Bucky?” The god is surprised and more than a little concerned.

“Yes. Loki. Hey. Are you still at the tower? I forgot my dream journal, and I need it for my appointment.”

Relieved, Loki asks where the journal is. Two minutes later, the god is in front of Bucky. “Your journal. Anything else?”

He’s too stunned to answer at first. He slowly takes the book. “Thanks. And no.”

“Very well then. Good luck.”

“Wait.” Something is bothering Bucky. “How did you know where I was?”

Loki snaps his fingers. An Avengers credit card appears in his hand. “One of Tony’s better ideas.”

“Right. Forgot that thing had GPS.” Bucky had been given one at Steve’s insistence.

“It’s handy.” He puts his card away and gestures towards the journal. “So what percentage of the dreams in there are nightmares?”

Bucky shrugs. “85? 90?”

“Better than I expected. Congratulations, Barnes.”

“Yeah. Aces,” he says flatly.

Loki sits down next to him. “What time is your appointment?”

He checks his watch. “About five minutes from now.”

There is a nod. “We do not have doctors like this on Asgard. We… They treat mind and body as one.”

“Hydra sure as hell didn’t.”

“Healed one and broke the other,” Loki agrees.

“Yeah. Lucky me” Bucky runs his hands over the corners of the book. “You don’t have to stay.”

“Nor do I have to go.”

There is a pause. “Did Steve ever try to make you come to one of these?”

“He suggested it. I have my own methods,” Loki replies with a shrug.

“And those are?”

“Revenge generally.”

Bucky gives a hollow laugh. “Yeah. That does help, doesn’t it.”

“Not completely,” Loki confesses. He realizes something. “You haven’t been in a good fight since you returned. Next time there’s an issue, we’ll be sure to get you in on the action.”

“I appreciate that.” He looks at the clock. “So you and Steve are…good?”

“We’re working through it.” Loki gives a small smile. “We’re supposed to spend the weekend in Brooklyn.”

Bucky’s brow furrows. “I’ve never understood why you’d have a weekend place in Brooklyn. Somewhere on the coast, sure. But Brooklyn?”

“It’s home. Our place. Well, his place originally. But it’s where we started to see each other. It’s our sanctuary.”

Sanctuary. That’s something Bucky could use. “Sounds nice.”

Loki laughs. “It’s a tiny apartment with barely any furniture. But it’s full of love and fond memories.”

“Kinda sounds like where we grew up.” He remembers sleeping on the couch so his sister could have the other tiny bedroom. Sometimes Steve would come over and sleep on the cushions on the floor. Those times when Steve was too sick, he’d go over to the Rogers’ apartment and stay there. It wasn’t any bigger.

“Sergeant Barnes?” They are ready for him.

“Would you like me to stay?”

“Nah. I’m good.” Bucky holds up the journal. “Thanks.”

Loki nods then disappears.

xxx

Bucky knocks before entering Tony and Bruce’s work area.

“Robocop,” Tony greets with a small smile. “Capsicle isn’t here.”

“I know. I came to talk to you.” He still finds it weird that Howard’s son is now older than he is.

Bruce looks up. “Should I go?”

“No, it’s, uh.” Bucky scratches his neck. “It’s fine.” He thinks before continuing.

“Any time now, Buckaroo Bonzai.”

An eyebrow goes up. “Do you have like 20 nicknames for everyone? Or am I just special.”

Bruce confirms that Tony has at least 20 nicknames for everyone.

Tony is starting to get impatient. “What do you need, Bucky?”

“A dog,” he blurts out. That is not how he practiced the conversation but oh well.

“A dog,” Tony confirms slowly.

“My nightmares are getting worse. I’m having dissociative episodes. Hell, I tried to choke Loki to death.”

The billionaire shrugs. “We’ve all wanted to at one time or another. Plus he likes that sort of thing.”

Bucky looks a bit stunned. “Getting choked?”

“Yep. He and your BFF like some kinky stuff.” He nods suggestively.

Bruce coughs. He had been taking a drink when Tony spoke and almost choked on his coffee. “You’re one to talk, Mr. Pot.”

“What Pepper and I do isn’t nearly as kinky as the odd couple. And her last name is Potts.”

“Yeah. I know. I was calling you Pot as in ‘pot calling the kettle black’.”

Tony grabs a handful of walnuts. “Do me a favor. Don’t try to be clever.” He pops them into his mouth one at a time.

“The point is,” Bucky continues bravely, “the therapy isn’t helping all that well, and I can’t take medication. Well I could but my metabolism makes it worthless. So my psychologist suggested I get a dog, one trained for people with PTSD.”

“Huh. And you’re telling me this to get my approval?”

“Well, yeah. I wasn’t sure if your building allowed dogs,” Bucky explains.

Bruce gives him a sympathetic smile. “If he’s a service dog, he’ll be allowed everywhere.”

“Oh.” He looks around the lab then at Tony. “So would it be okay?”

Tony scrutinizes him. He swallows the bits of nut in his mouth. “You are asking me for my permission. That’s what is happening here, right?”

“Uh. Yeah?” Bucky raises an eyebrow. He’s not sure, but he feels like he’s missing something.

“Huh. Sorry. It’s just a new experience for me. I think I want to bask in this for a while.” Tony stands silently for a moment and slowly nods his head.

Bruce chuckles. “Are you done basking yet?”

Tony holds up a finger. Five seconds later, he puts it down. “Okay. I’m done.” He looks at Bucky. “We’re not going to have a dog-cat war, are we?”

“If we do, I’ll lose the dog or move out.”

“Okay. You can get a dog.”

“Thanks. I’m not sure if I am going to get one. But if I do…Thanks.” Bucky leaves, returning to the Avengers floor. It’s been a long day. He isn’t sure he wants a dog. He doesn’t see how it could help. But then he realizes he’s on the couch and petting Oliver who is very comfortably lying against his leg. And more importantly, doing so is making him feel better. “Think I should get a dog, Ollie?”

Oliver looks at him and blinks. He doesn’t seem particularly thrilled by the suggestion.

xxx

Almost everyone is seated around the television Thursday night. Originally Steve, Bucky, and Loki were going to order pizza and watch the Dodgers play on TV. But somehow word got out, and people started to join. Instead of getting two pizzas, they end up getting ten. Clint and Logan pick up some beer. And soon the quiet night at home has turned into a bit of a party. Steve doesn’t mind. It’s nice to have everyone around.

The game is good, too. It’s the bottom of the 6th. The Dodgers are at bat. Bases are loaded. The batter has two strikes already. The pitcher is just about to throw when the screen turns to static.

A collective groan and a few expletives are tossed out. Napkins are thrown at the screen.

The picture clears to show a symbol then a series of cut video footage. It’s soon replaced by the image of a man with a long beard and his hair up in a bun on top of his head. He could be of Asian descent, but it’s hard to tell.

“I am the Mandarin,” he declares. 

Steve and Natasha lean forward. The rhythm of his voice is strange as are his inflections.

The Mandarin spews general anti-American sentiment. He declares himself the head of a terrorist group called The Ten Rings then takes credit for bombing a US military station in Kuwait. It killed the wives and children of soldiers who were out on maneuvers. He promises more destruction. Then he’s gone.

Natasha is on a tablet and checking the story out. “Happened earlier today.”

Steve turns to Tony. “Check with Rhodey. See if they need any help with this group.”

“They’re not new,” Natasha reminds them. “S.H.I.E.L.D. had their eye on The Ten Rings for a while. I’ll compile what they had.”

“I remember that logo.” Tony looks as though he’s in a daze. “When I was held in the cave, that logo was there.” Pepper sits on his lap and holds him close.

Steve nods. “Rhodey can help us coordinate with the government. Talk to him. Let us know if he wants us involved.”

“But we’re going to be involved right?” Clint asks.

“Just need to know how open we can be about it.” He pulls Loki to him. “Have I mentioned how happy I am that you’re an Avenger?”

The god smiles and offers him another piece of pizza. “We’ll destroy them just as we’ve destroyed Hydra.”

“Hydra isn’t destroyed yet.”

“It will be.”

Sam calls Steve to see if he saw it. They fill him in.

Before Tony has a chance to call his friend, Rhodey calls him to see if New York experienced the same thing LA did. Once he has confirmation, Colonel Rhodes tells him the government will be handling this. “We don’t want to legitimize them by telling the world the Avengers are on the case. That would just elevate them to the same status as Hydra. We don't want that.”

“Is the President going to make a statement?” Steve asks.

“Dude, you have me on speaker?” Rhodey is annoyed. What if he had said something not so nice about one of the Avengers?

“Yeah,” Tony confirms. “Do you have an answer for Cap?”

“I’m sure he will. They’re just getting him briefed.”

Clint adds, “And writing his speech for him,” before taking a swig of beer.

“It’s times like this I miss FDR,” Bucky says. He gets a nod from Steve.

“Look, just let the professionals handle this,” Rhodey tells them.

Over a dozen eyebrows go up at that. Tony smirks. “Well when the professionals fuck it up, be sure to call us to clean up your mess.”

Logan and Clint snicker. Even Steve nods his approval.

xxx

Loki moans with contentment. He’s naked and lying spread eagle on the bed. His wrists and ankles are tied. Steve is straddling his back and slowly cutting into his skin. He’s attempting to draw a snow leopard but isn’t sure he likes how it’s turning out.

“Well it feels amazing,” Loki tells him.

Steve bends over and licks off some of the blood that is pooling on the skin. “You taste amazing.” He tastes more, staining his lips and tongue pink.

“Mmm. I had missed this.”

“I know, Kitten. I’m sorry it took so long.” He moves the black hair from off the long neck and kisses a trail up to the hairline.

Loki nods, a smile on his lips. “Are you sure Bucky doesn’t mind taking care of Oliver?”

“He insisted.” Steve is pretty sure Bucky is practicing to see if he can handle a dog. “I can’t believe we hadn’t done this since we got him.”

“Who? Bucky or Oliver?”

“Ha ha,” he laughs sarcastically. “I meant Oliver.”

“Oh. Yes. Well, you’ve been a bit busy.”

Steve makes a deep cut that causes Loki to inhale deeply. That’s a good sign that he’s enjoying it. “You were saying?”

“I love you,” he exhales.

“Love you back.” He makes the last three cuts and licks away most of the excess blood as Loki grips the leather that is binding his wrists to the bed. The rest of the blood Steve gently wipes away before taking a picture. “You’re beautiful,” he says as his fingers run up a leg. He caresses the firm ass and slides his fingers down to touch the hardened cock. “Guess you liked it.”

“I always like your attentions.” Loki wriggles against Steve’s touch. “Mmm.”

Steve takes his hand away. “Did you really think I’d make it that easy?”

“I was really hoping you wouldn’t.”

“Then your hope is realized.” He gets the whip and strokes Loki’s arm with the loose ends of it.

The anticipation is building, mingling with the burning pain in Loki’s back. He rubs himself against the bed.

WHACK!

Loki cries out in surprise and pain when the whip slams down onto his ass. He smiles, breathing heavily through an open mouth. There’s his Captain. Oh how Loki has missed him.

The whip comes down again and again.

“Steve. Darling. More. Please,” he says between breaths.

Steve gives him more. He gives him more until Loki moans with each strike. The sight and the sound have his cock aching with need.

“Fill me,” Loki moans. “Take me.”

The Captain coats his fingers in lubricant and teases the god’s anus. He can feel Loki trying to push up onto his fingers. “Lie still,” he orders. It still gives him a jolt when the god complies, his beautiful, powerful god. “Good Kitten.” He laughs when he hears Loki purr in response. “How is it that you make that sound so sexy?”

“I don’t. It’s just you.”

Steve pushes two fingers into his lover. “Purr for me again.” His fingers move slowly in and out as Loki happily obeys the order. “Good Kitten.” He pulls his fingers out then goes to wash his hands.

“Where are you going?” Loki pouts.

“Art.”

“We did art. Now we fuck.”

Steve shakes his head. “Now we do more art,” he explains as he gets his sketchpad and pencils.

“You’re cruel.”

“You love me cruel.” He gets a chair and places it just so, getting the perfect spot. He sits in his white boxer shorts and draws.

Loki bites his lip as the need he has grows. He manages to hold out for five long minutes. “May I at least move?”

“Nope.”

He pouts some more. “Please?”

Steve smiles. “No.”

Loki loves that smile, so natural and unselfconscious. “Pleeease?” he tries again.

He chuckles. “No, Kitten.”

“You’re no fun.”

“Hush, Kitten. You’ve had your fun. And you’ll get more if you’re patient.”

Loki tries to be patient. But it’s so hard when he’s hard and Steve is getting lost in his art while wearing those boxers. He smiles as an idea comes to his mind.

A duplicate of himself appears in the kitchen where Steve can’t see. His other self is also naked and just as hard as the original. Both look at the artist. It’s strange seeing him from the two angles. Loki closes his eyes so he can concentrate on his double’s view. It is a good view. Steve is lost in his art, and the duplicate inches around without being detected.

Loki licks his lips as the duplicate’s hand wraps around the cock and starts to stroke. It isn’t as satisfying as Steve taking him, but it does afford him some relief.

“Loki?”

“Hmmm?”

“What are you doing?”

Green eyes open as the duplicate stills. “Nothing.”

Steve doesn’t believe him. “You’re being far too good to be doing nothing.” The innocent look he knows so well appears on Loki’s face. That’s when he knows with absolute certainty that Loki is up to something. He looks around and sees the double. “Loki.” The syllables are sharp with annoyance.

“I didn’t move,” Loki offers.

“He did.” He gestures at the figure in the kitchen, hand still wrapped around the erection.

“Just a bit of relief.”

Steve shakes his head. “Send him away.”

“Or what?” The words are light, but there is a challenge in the god’s eyes.

“Or I leave you there without touching you.” He lays the sketchbook and pencils on the ground. “You do want me to touch you don’t you?” He stands, showing off the considerable tenting in his white boxers. “Don’t you?” He pulls them down.

Loki’s breath catches when he sees his lover’s cock standing at attention. “Yes.”

“And you want me to take you.” He walks slowly to where the real Loki would have a difficult time seeing him.

“I do.” Loki wants it so badly.

“Then make him disappear.”

“He could have you. He could have you while you’re having me.” Loki’s voice is low, husky. 

It is tempting. But Steve wants this to be pure. “Another time.” He slides his hands up Loki’s legs and separates his ass cheeks. His tongue runs over his lover’s anus.

“Oh, Darling.”

“Make him disappear.” He bites Loki’s ass.

The pain, though not sharp, is still intoxicating. The duplicate disappears as requested. “Done.”

“Good Kitten.” Steve lubricates his fingers again. He pushes two of them back inside his love and starts to slowly stretch the god out in long strokes.

Loki pulls against the restraints. “Thank you.”

He answers with a third finger joining the first two. He bends over to softly purr into Loki’s ear. “I’m going to fuck you so hard, my cock will be inside yours and this bed will crash through the wall.”

Precome is leaking from Loki’s cock. “More. Tell me more.”

“I’m going to make your ass so sore, you won’t be able to sit for a week. And you’ll be howling my name in pleasure, begging me to take more.”

He continues to pull on the restraints. “Please,” he whispers.

Steve removes his fingers. He lubricates his cock slowly, enjoying the feel of his own stroke.

“Darling?” Loki is feeling abandoned.

“Sorry, Kitten.” He unties each ankle, kissing them once the bindings are off. Then he lifts up Loki’s ass and rams himself into it without warning.

A choking sound of pleasure erupts from Loki’s lips. “Thank you,” he breathes. “Fuck. Yes.” His knuckles are white against the black of the leather in his hands.

Strong fingers grip Loki’s hips, sure to leave ten small bruises. Steve moves his hips back smoothly then thrusts in quick and hard. He grunts each time he pushes in, pulling the god’s hips towards him for a more intense sensation. The headboard bangs against the wall to the rhythm Steve is creating.

“Steve. Steve,” Loki chants after each thrust. “Harder.”

Steve thrusts as hard as he can while pulling Loki back each time. He adjusts his angle until his lover cries out in pleasure. 

Loki’s body jerks as he ejaculates onto the bed. Steve wraps a hand around his lover’s cock and milks it until it’s dry.

The artist isn’t done. Now that Loki has had his pleasure, Steve feels free to take his own. His rhythm becomes almost chaotic, a syncopated primal dance. The sound of his name on Loki’s lips is enough to clear his mind of all thought. All there is is Loki and the pleasure he’s taking from him.

The god is feeling spent and completely at Steve’s mercy. He can’t remember the last time he felt like this. He’s hardening again as his lover periodically teases his prostate, surprising him each time. “Steve.” He wants to stroke his cock, but the bindings around his wrists aren’t allowing it. “Fuck. Steve.” The rhythm is unpredictable and bringing him to the brink because of it.

Steve’s eyes are closed as he continues his chaotic thrusts. He’s close, so close. So…so... His mouth drops open in a shuddering gasp as he pumps his semen into his lover with deep, hard thrusts. He hears Loki cry out and the sound of something wet hitting the bed in time with his ejaculation. When there’s nothing left inside him, he lets Loki drop. 

The wrists get untied and massaged and kissed. Only after does Steve lie down beside his lover. Loki immediately snuggles against him. “Thank you, Darling.”

“You’re welcome, Kitten.”

Loki lightly glides his fingers over the skin of Steve’s chest. “Did you finish your picture?”

“Just about.”

Green eyes look up innocently. “Are you still angry at me? For the duplicate?”

“I’m disappointed.”

His hand stops. His eyes drop in shame. “I’m sorry.”

“I know you are, Kitten. And you’re not going to do that again without my permission.” It’s very clearly an order. 

“Yes, Sir.”

“What was that?” His voice is quiet, but it holds authority.

Looking up at him, Loki replies in a louder tone, “Yes, Sir.”

“Better.”

The Trickster kisses Steve’s chest, spending a lot of time on it as Steve’s fingers play in his hair.

Steve is already planning the next thing. “After we eat, we’ll use the swing. I’m going to suck you off first then fuck your mouth.”

“You say the sweetest things.” Loki kisses him, his tongue and teeth joining in to show how much he loves him.

xxx

Tuesday afternoon. It’s another beautiful day in southern California. Pepper only has one more appointment before answering some emails and going home to Tony. She takes the small breather she has to go to the bathroom. When she returns, Pepper is told her 4 o’clock appointment is there.

“Thank you.” She strides in with her hand already out. “Mr. Killian, I’m sorry to keep you waiting.”

He turns around and smiles at her. He takes her hand in a firm grip and shakes it. When he speaks, his voice is smooth. “Not at all. I’m just glad I was able to get time with you.”  
He’s handsome in an unconventional way. Though his blond hair and light suit make him seem very Californian. Could be Miami, too, she supposes. 

Pepper gestures for him to sit and does the same. “What can I do for you?”

“I’m with Advanced Idea Mechanics. AIM for short. We’re a think tank that wants to further human biological research, and we have an amazing breakthrough that could have amazing effects on human health. So of course I thought of Stark Enterprises.” He smiles widely. 

“Sounds amazing.” Pepper can’t help but think of a shark or a used car salesman. “Please continue.”

“We call it Extremis.” He puts a small sphere down on the table and activates it. Suddenly a 3D holographic model of the human brain appears. “We are using the brain’s power to alter human DNA.” The model starts to move as he talks, visualizing what he’s telling her. He explains how the brain can be used to make humans faster, stronger, smarter, more attractive, not that she needs it.

The CEO listens to his pitch silently, impressed by the presentation. She waits for him to finish, neither encouraging nor discouraging his attempts at flirtation. When he’s done, she smiles pleasantly. “That’s impressive. Really.”

“Why do I feel a ‘but’ coming on?”

“But,” she says, “this could be used to create human weapons. I knew a few people who have had that done to them. Stark Enterprises will not be responsible for creating more.” She stands and offers her hand. “Thank you for considering us, but I’m afraid we won’t be able to work with you.”

Aldrich is clearly not happy even though the smile is still plastered onto his face. He takes her hand. “You don’t have to decide now. Consider it. Get back to me.” He kisses her hand before picking up his sphere and leaving.

Pepper rolls her eyes. “Scientists.” It takes her an hour to get through her email. But finally she is done.

She finds Tony in the lab getting high with Cosima and Scott. “Really, Tony?”

“Just taking the edge off. I have anxiety issues you know.”

She glares at the three of them. “We’re going home. Now.” As she drives through Los Angeles to their Malibu home, she tells him about her last meeting. He sobers up quickly as she describes Extremis and even more when she accidently tells him how Aldrich flirted with her. Okay, maybe it wasn’t exactly accidental.

Tony texts his security man and usual driver Happy to follow Mr. Killian or at least one of Killian’s men. “I’m hungry. Are you hungry? I’ve got the munchies something awful.”

She picks up some tacos on the way home, not sure if she’s angry that he got high or that he didn’t share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, All. I hope you’ve had a lovely week. I hope you enjoyed the Bucky-centric first few sections. It was mainly because missgnutmeg (ao3) has had me thinking about what Bucky would have to go through legally to be resurrected from the dead. We’ve been writing a story together, which she has been wonderful to post. It’s on ao3 and is called Starlight. Check it out if you’re interested.
> 
> We had the first appearance of The 10 Rings here. A while ago, Sybil Silverphoenix (ff) asked if I was going to put some of Iron Man 3 in here. I wasn’t sure at the time. But I felt like we needed some action. Thank you for suggesting it.
> 
> The little episode with Loki’s double watching Steve draw was a suggestion by rhetoricai (ff). I really enjoyed writing that, so thank you.
> 
> To those of you in the US, have a safe Memorial Day. Enjoy the day off if you have it. 
> 
> To any of you in Ireland, Woo-Hoo! Congratulations on being the first country to make a law allowing same-sex marriage. That is awesome! Kudos to you!
> 
> To everyone else, have a fantastic week. Until next time…


	162. To Explode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky tries to figure out his future. Tony tries to figure out the Mandarin. Happy tries to figure out Aldrich Kilian. Pepper tries to figure out why she's feeling sick.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Rhodey & Rae, Pepper & Tony (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Shower, Vaginal Sex, Mild Slapping

Steve and Bucky are sitting in a diner, a huge Reuben sandwich in front of each of them.

“If you became an Avenger, you wouldn’t have to worry about finding work,” Steve reasons.

“I appreciate that, but I kinda need to figure out who I am first.”

“Okay then do something else. You don’t have to be a bartender or a bouncer. You’re smarter than that.”

Bucky frowns. “I was smart 70 years ago. Now it’s all computers and…analysts. Everyone’s a damn analyst.”

Steve laughs. “That’s not entirely true.” Although sometimes it does seem like it. “You could work on cars.”

“All computers now.”

“Classic cars.”

Bucky gives him a look. It’s not like most of them are classic to him.

“Okay. Fine. Air conditioning and heating. That’s a good skill. Or you could become an architect like you dreamed about.”

He shakes his head. “Couldn’t afford college then. Sure as hell can’t afford it now.”

Steve sighs. “There’s a GI Bill and other programs that help pay for college for veterans.”

It’s driving Bucky nuts that his friend doesn’t get it. He graduated over 70 years ago. He’d have to take the SATs or whatever they’re using nowadays. Not to mention that he isn’t exactly college aged.

“Bucky,” Steve finally says. “All I want you to understand is that you don’t have to settle. You can be whatever you want. The only thing that was holding you back before was the money. Now you don’t have to worry about that.” He takes another large bite of his sandwich.

But Bucky does worry about it. It’s hard not to when you’ve lived most of your life without it.

Steve’s head pops up. “You could write a book. You could write a book about what it was really like during the war. You were always good with words.”

“No I wasn’t.” Bucky’s brow is furrowed in disbelief.

“Sure you were. You got all those girls to go out with you, didn’t you?”

He smiles. “Being the handsomest guy in the neighborhood helped.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “And always so humble. Maybe you should be a model.”

The smile turns into a grin. “Think they’d hire me?” He holds up his metal arm.

“You need a haircut first.”

Bucky raises an eyebrow. “Just because you’re still grooming like it’s the 1940s doesn’t mean I have to.”

“My hair is different,” he replies a little defensively.

“Oh yeah. Real different.”

Steve scowls. “Forgive me if I don’t want to look like a girl.”

“You really think someone is going to mistake me for a girl? Besides, Thor’s hair is longer.” He smiles triumphantly. “And Loki’s hair is just as long as mine.”

“Yeah, well Loki isn’t always a man. So there.”

“Wait, so that’s true?”

“Yep.” Steve smiles widely.

“I thought everyone was just pulling my leg.”

“Nope.”

Bucky thinks. “So when he said you were,” he leans in and softly says, “bisexual…”

“He’d know,” Steve says with a smile, a slight blush coming to his cheeks.

This is not something he expected. Which reminds him of something else he didn’t expect. “Tony said something about Loki liking to be choked?”

The blush deepens considerably. “Not exactly?” Steve looks around. “Maybe we should discuss this somewhere else.”

“What do you mean ‘not exactly’?” Bucky is a little concerned. Or maybe he’s confused or surprised. “Tony said you and Loki were into some kinky stuff.”

Steve scowls. “Tony has no business talking about kinky.” He takes a sip of his soda. “I’ll tell you whatever you want to know back at the Tower.”

Bucky nods. “Not sure I actually do what to know, but I appreciate it.”

An eyebrow rises. “As much as I used to have to hear about your latest conquests…” Steve smiles, hoping to lighten the mood.

“Yeah well I thought you were interested.”

“I was interested. And jealous.”

Bucky gives him a look. “You could have gotten a girl if you had played up the sympathy.”

Steve frowns. “You know why I didn’t.”

“Because you’re too damn stubborn?”

“Among other things,” he admits. “Speaking of stubborn, you’re not going to look into college are you.”

Bucky shrugs. “I’d feel weird. College wasn’t meant for guys like us.”

“This from the guy who used to always pester me about going to art school.” He takes another big bite of his sandwich.

After a swallow, Bucky replies, “That was different. You had talent.”

“And you’ve got smarts.” Steve is pointing a chip at him. “And a can-do attitude. And you can do whatever you set your mind to.”

“That’s bullshit, and you know it.”

Steve shrugs. “Maybe. But that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t try.”

xxx

It immediately feels awkward when Steve and Bucky get back to the Avengers’ Floor of Avengers Tower. They sit on opposite ends of the couch and takes turns looking at each other.

“So, uh, choking?” Bucky begins.

Steve nods. “He likes pain. Gets off on it.”

Studying his friend, Bucky slowly asks, “And you provide that?”

He can feel his cheeks burning again. “It’s not… He’s my canvas.”

“Your canvas.” Bucky isn’t sure he understands.

Steve tells him about the night Loki came to him for punishment. “I wasn’t gonna. I had no intention of doing it.”

“But?”

“He looked desperate. He looked remorseful. He looked…”

“He looked…?”

“Gorgeous.” Steve lowers his head. “I didn’t notice until he started taking off his clothes.”

“You’re a bad liar, Rogers.”

The Captain looks up and smiles. “I kept Loki a secret for months.” He looks proud.

Bucky can’t help but laugh. “So he showed you his bag of toys, and you looked into his eyes and fell in love.”

“No. That’s not what happened. He showed me his bag of toys, he surprised me with the condoms, then I agreed, figuring I could get Tony or Natasha over while I kept him occupied.”

“But you didn’t call Tony or Natasha,” Bucky concludes based on Steve’s statement about keeping a secret.

Steve shakes his head. “He undressed. Stood naked as the day he was born. Right in front of me. Then he got on the bed, and he was the most amazing creature I had ever seen.”

“And you fell in love.”

“And I fell in lust.” He grabs a pillow and holds it against his stomach. He starts describing how it was to tie Loki up and start hitting him. 

Bucky can see the emotions play out on his friend’s face almost as though he were there – apprehension, concern, surprise, appreciation, desire, anger, need.

Steve stops before the sex. All he says on the matter is, “I realized he wanted me to have sex with him. And I realized I wanted to, too. So I did.” He looks up at his friend and waits for judgment.

It takes a moment for all of this to process in Bucky’s mind. “Well it’s about fucking time. And leave it to you to fall madly in love with the guy who was just supposed to be your fuck buddy.”

“That’s not…” Steve shakes his head. “He was never just…” He exhales sharply. “Loki was...” He closes his eyes. “Fine. Loki was just supposed to be a casual lover. But you know I don’t do casual well.”

“Oh I know. Did he?”

Steve shakes his head. “I thought it was just physical. We both did. And it was at first. But the more I got to know him, the more I liked him. He’s complicated and funny and magical. Literally magical. He saved my life. And his own life was just…awful.” He makes an angry face. “Asgard neglected him, hurt him. They…. He deserves love. He needs love. And I always give him what he needs.”

“Okay, Romeo. I get it. You fell in love.”

“Hard,” Steve confirms.

“And the pain, that’s a regular thing?”

“As regular as we can make it. If I don’t give him attention, he starts acting up.” Steve tells him about some of Loki’s more interesting antics. He leaves the lamb stew story for last. It’s worth it just to see Bucky’s face when he thinks they were eating the Russians.

xxx

Rhodey yawns over his cup of coffee. He’s at a table in a family restaurant having lunch with Tony.

“You staying up late again with your fantasy basketball league again?”

“No.” It comes out more defensively than it should. “Marika isn’t sleeping through the night yet. And since Rae is with her all day,” he yawns again, “I get to deal with her at night.”

Now Tony is yawning. He glares at his friend. “Is this what I have to look forward to?”

Rhodey smiles. “It’s totally worth it.”

“Okay, sleepyhead. Put away the yawn machine, and tell me what you know of this Mandarin.”

The government believes that the Mandarin and his group The Ten Rings is responsible for at least nine terrorist bombings in Asia and the Middle East.

“Then shouldn’t these guys be all over the news?” He realizes his mistake. “Asia and the Middle East. Was the one in Kuwait the first with American casualties?”

“No. But it was the first not involving soldiers.” Rhodey looks a bit disgusted.

Tony curses under his breath. “Okay, so what are we doing about it?”

The Colonel has been dreading this part. “Iron Patriot is supposed to patrol the various bases, check for anything that might be odd.”

“Seriously?”

He gives a little shrug. 

“Are you people even trying to find out who these people are? Where their base is?”

“My people?” Rhodey says, clearly offended.

“Government. Military. Non-Avengers. Which would you prefer?” When his friend doesn’t answer, Tony notes, “So they’re still going with Iron Patriot, huh?”

“Not my call.”

“It’s a crappy name. Like a lesser Captain America.”

“I know that. You don’t think I know that?” It’s obviously a sore subject with Rhodey.

Tony of course has to tease. “And you couldn’t convince ‘em, huh? Your original name not civilian-friendly enough?”

“Shut up.”

“You know if you joined the Avengers, you could still be War Machine.”

Rhodey scowls at him.

Tony laughs. “Don’t look at me like that. You know it’s true.” He tries to entice his friend even more. “You could head up the West Coast Avengers. When I’m not around of course.”

“Right. When you’re not around. Something tells me you’d be around a lot.”

He shrugs. “Pepper and I do like California better. At least in the winter.” He can tell he’s just about to push too far, so he goes back to more serious topics. “So what else can you tell me about the bombings? Any clues there as to where this organization is getting its weapons?”

Rhodey looks around. “That’s just it. We searched the bomb sites. There’s nothing. No shell casings, no detonators. Nothing. Nobody can ID what they’re using.”

“So let me check it out,” Tony offers. “I’ve got some new tech, new suits. Bomb disposal. Full spectrum analyzers, including those elements not from earth. Stuff the military would cream over.” He squeezes his friend’s shoulder. “Come on. Let the Avengers help. You know you want to.” He smiles.

Before Rhodey can respond, a girl comes up and tugs on Tony’s shirt. The billionaire looks over and sees her and what appears to be her little brother or something. “Oh. Hey. Munchkins. What can I do for you?”

“Will you sign our picture?” She shows him a crayon drawing of Iron Man. 

“Sure. What’s your name?” He learns it’s Erin. He looks over at the younger boy and can’t help but notice that thhe kid with blond hair and dark-frame glasses looks like Ralphie. “I loved you in A Christmas Story.” He can’t help but wonder what his and Pepper’s child will look like. Shaking himself out of the thought, he looks down at the picture. 

Iron Man is flying up above a city and heading towards a dark hole in the sky above what is now Avengers Tower.

Rhodey talks softly. “The Pentagon needs a win. And this thankfully has nothing to do with aliens. They consider it a –“

“Government matter,” Tony finishes for him, his focus still on the drawing.

Strange how a simple drawing can bring up all of the old feelings again. Tony thought he was over it. Apparently he was wrong. The tightness in his chest is back again. He tries to ignore it and writes Erin’s name. Underneath that, where he meant to write ‘SKY’S THE LIMIT’, he instead writes ‘HELP ME’. He signs it quickly and hands it back.

“Tony?”

Damn. Rhodey saw it. He knows Rhodey saw it. And now he’s having trouble breathing. Tony really wishes he had some of Cosima’s weed. “I just… I need a minute.” He gets up and stumbles his way out the door and into the California sunshine. But where the restaurant seemed too closed in, the outside seems to open. He half expects for the sky to open up again. 

He quickly gets into the Iron Man suit that has been standing sentry outside. It’s only after he’s inside it that Tony finally starts to feel better.

JARVIS speaks almost as soon as Tony is in the suit. “Are you feeling alright, Sir? You’re heart rate is elevated. You appear to be having a panic attack.”

“Panic attack?” He hadn’t had one of those in a while. 

“Yes, Sir.”

Rhodey rushes up to him. “Tony? You okay?”

“Fine. I’ll be fine.”

The crowd around them is getting bigger. “Come back inside,” Rhodey tells him.

“Can’t. Gotta go.” He takes off into the sky and flies home to Malibu.

xxx

Steve and Bucky are returning from the Social Security office. Bucky is a little surprised that he’ll actually be collecting Social Security. They even increased the amount to account for inflation.

“You won’t be able to live on it, but it should help.”

Bucky nods. “I still can’t believe how expensive everything is.” They step out of the elevator and head to the couch. “I quit smoking not because it’s now unhealthy but because it’s so damned expensive.”

It isn’t difficult to believe. “I’m glad you did.” Before Steve can say more, he sees two streaks run past. “What the…? Ollie?!”

The cat appears on top of the couch. He’s panting.

A second cat also jumps on the back of the couch. This one is black with green eyes. He meows and paws at Oliver. Oliver swipes back.

“Did we get another cat?” Bucky asks, confused.

“Not that I…” Steve chuckles when he realizes who it is.

“Something funny?”

Steve scoops up the black cat and kisses his head. “Silly Kitten.” He snuggles it against his chest.

“When did you get another cat?”

He laughs again. “It’s Loki. Show ‘im, Kitten.” He puts the black cat back on the couch.

Bucky blinks then rubs his eyes when the cat turns into Loki. Oliver jumps into the god’s lap and swipes at his face.

“Found a new game to play with Ollie?” Steve asks, mussing Loki’s hair.

“It’s not new. You’re just usually not here to see it.” He puts Oliver down. “Play time is over. Run along.”

Oliver meows then runs off to find Natasha.

“Bucky is going to write a book,” Steve tells Loki, joining him on the couch. “About what life was really like back in the early ‘40s.”

Before Bucky can protest, the god exclaims that it’s a wonderful idea. “And you can illustrate it.”

“What? No.”

“Yes,” Bucky and Loki say together. Loki says it with certainty while Bucky says it with vengeful glee.

“Well only if Bucky writes the book,” Steve tells them. He thinks it likely that he’ll never have to.

xxx

When Pepper’s phone rings, she barely looks at the caller ID before answering it. It’s her assistant letting her know that Aldrich Killian is back. She looks up and sees the blond man at her door. Just beyond him, his driver or security (or whatever the guy is) is seated with perfect contentment on one of the chairs in the lobby. Seated is being kind. The man is sideways with a leg draped over one of the arms.

Happy (head of security on the West coast) is eyeing the driver or whatever suspiciously. He calls Tony as Pepper stands and invites her visitor in.

“Hello, Aldrich. I’m a little surprised to see you.” She silently offers him a seat before sitting back down herself.

“I told you I’d be back.” He smiles at her. “Have you had a chance to think about my proposal?”

“I didn’t need to think about it. I told you when I saw you before, the potential for weaponization is too great.”

He leans forward and puts his hand over hers. “That’s Tony’s line. And I know you’re smarter than he is.”

“It’s not just a line. And it’s something I believe in.”

Aldrich looks disappointed and a little annoyed. “Well, you can’t blame me for trying.”

She smiles at him. The Thai she had for lunch is starting to not agree with her. “Is there anything else you wanted to discuss?”

“No. But thank you for your time.” He stands. 

She walks him to the door of her office. “Well the next time AIM has an idea that doesn’t lead to super soldiers or weaponized humans, please let me know.”

“I will.” He kisses her cheek, pulling away slowly.

Happy leaves, determined to get outside before they do to follow them and see what they’re really up to. Tony may not believe there is anything to be worried about, but Happy has a feeling. And his feelings are rarely wrong.

Pepper’s heart beats a little faster at the kiss, but then again the queasiness in her stomach also increases.

“I hope to see you again very soon,” he tells her. Aldrich collects his man and leaves.

The CEO waits until they are in the elevator before rushing to the bathroom. She barely makes it, vomiting into the toilet. Could it be? She is a few days late starting her period. Her heart beats a little faster.

After rinsing her mouth out with water, she leaves the safety of the bathroom and goes to her assistant. “Do I have any more meetings today?”

“Other than date night with your fiancé, you are done.”

She nods and returns to her desk with a mission to finish up as quickly as she can. Once the last email is dealt with, followed by a sudden crisis in the IT department, she tells her assistant she’s heading home.

Pepper stops by a pharmacy first for a pregnancy test then takes the long, winding road to the house. When she enters, she sees Tony in the Iron Man suit sitting on the couch. Her mouth thins into a line. “Please tell me you aren’t wearing that on our date.”

“What? Don’t you like it?” He gets up and walks mechanically to her. “I thought women loved men in uniform.”

“Depends on the uniform.” She gently touches the lips of his mask. She’s trying hard to pull her mind out of her purse where the pregnancy test is calling to her. “Let me put my stuff away, and I’ll be right with you. You can take off this get-up while I do.”

“But you like the suit.”

“I don’t like it that much. And I’d rather kiss soft lips than metal.” Pepper smiles at him.

“Have you kissed metal lately?” His hands take her hips.

“I’d rather kiss flesh. Open the faceplate.”

“Sorry. Can’t. It’s stuck,” he tells her.

Pepper gives him one of her looks. “You’re joking, right? Stuck?”

“Yes. Stuck. It does happen you know.” He watches as she walks away. “Hey, where are you going?”

“Finding something to get you unstuck.” She heads to his lab.

“Not there. There’s nothing there.”

Pepper ignores him as she continues to his workspace. That’s when she understands why he was trying to keep her away. “Really, Tony?”

The Iron Man suit is behind her. Tony is in front of her wearing a headset. An empty plate is on one of the worktables.

“And you ate without me?!”

“I got hungry.”

“It’s date night,” she reminds him. “Typical.” She scowls and starts to leave.

“I’m sorry. I’ll eat again.”

She shakes her head. “I’m going to go take a shower.”

“I’m sorry.”

“And you’re going to join me.”

“Oh, okay. That’s…better.”

“Give me fifteen minutes. Only fifteen,” she tells him pointedly. “Then come up and get in the shower with me.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

She turns and glares at him. “If you don’t, I will be very disappointed. Very.” She leaves without waiting for a reaction.

Pepper goes to the bedroom and takes off her shoes. As her soles meet the hardwood floor, she sighs in relief. The pumps are put away. Slippers are put on instead. She gets the pregnancy test from her purse, and takes it into the bathroom. Before using it, she reads the instructions three times to ensure she gets it right.

She pees on the stick and waits.

And waits.

And waits.

She removes her clothes. She checks the time. She takes a deep breath and looks at the result.

Her lips curl up as a feeling of relief and nervousness come over her.

“Pepper?”

She looks up at him and holds up the test. “I’m pregnant. I think I’m pregnant,” she corrects. “That’s what the test says.”

Tony takes it from her and sees the plus sign. “You’re pregnant?” He’s in shock. He’s pretty sure this is what shock feels like.

“I’ll call my doctor tomorrow and make an appointment to make sure.”

He hands the test back to her and pulls her into a hug. “I love you.”

Her hands wrap around him tight. “And I love you.”

“Why do I feel overdressed?” He pulls away and looks at her. “Oh, right. Because I’m the only one wearing clothes.” He smiles at her.

“You best get undressed then, Mr. Stark.” Pepper gives him her most alluring smile.

“Yes, Ms. Potts.” His eyes narrow. “Are you changing your name when we marry? I don’t think the hyphen thing will work. Potts-Stark sounds weird. And Stark-Potts just…yeah no.”

“Shut up and undress.” She turns the water on and lets it heat up a little.

Tony gets in after she does. “Is it okay if I make love to you?”

“Yes. Just not in the shower.”

He gets a perplexed look. “Doing it in the shower hurts the baby?” That doesn’t sound right.

She laughs. “No. Not in the shower because of the drought.” She runs a hand through his wet hair. “I want us to take our time.”

Tony pulls her into a kiss. “I love you.”

“I know.” Pepper gets down to business, washing the day off of them both. The light from his chest glows. Once she’s turned off the water, her fingers trace the outline of it. She remembers having to help him change it out, sticking her hand into his chest. It had been disgusting.

“Having second thoughts about giving birth to the child of a man with a battery in his chest?”

“Anyone ever tell you you talk too much?” She grabs two towels and hands him one before stepping out. “Now dry off and get into bed. I’m riding you tonight.”

The grin on his face is downright stupid.

“Go on,” she prompts him.

The towel travels over his body in record time. It gets dropped unceremoniously to the floor.

“Nuh-uh.”

He looks at her reflection in the mirror. “Sorry.” He picks up the towel and puts it on the rack.

Pepper gives him a pleased smile. “Good Brownie.”

Tony does his best catwalk model walk to the bed. He even does a dramatic turn at the door before walking out. She can’t help but laugh at him. But her eyes still follow him all the way to the bed, where he does another dramatic turn before getting into it in his almost mockingly sexy way.

She puts on some lotion before going to him. Her walk is far sexier than his had been, and he smiles at her appreciatively. As she gets near, she puts her index finger into her mouth and slowly pulls it out.

“Newton, Darwin, and Einstein,” he mutters as his cock twitches.

“What?” she laughs.

“It’s a new thing I’m trying. People say ‘Jesus, Mary, and Joseph’. I figured I’d try Newton, Darwin, and Einstein.”

“Newton, Darwin, and Einstein,” she repeats. “That oddly makes sense to me.” She runs a hand over his chest, around the arc reactor. “Let’s see what other exclamations I can make you say.” She slowly straddles him and starts to move up and back.

“Mmm yes. Does that count?”

“That counts.” She bites her lip as the friction is starting to arouse her. 

“Fuck.” His hands move to her hips as his cock wakes up.

Pepper kisses him. “Shh,” she tells him then kisses his lips again. Her breasts rub against his chest. She rises up again. Taking his cock in her hand, she slowly lowers herself down onto it.

“Mistress Pepper, may I thrust?”

“You may,” she tells him. She remains still as he begins to move his hips. “That’s it, Brownie. Work it.”

“Work it?” He laughs. He stops abruptly when she slaps him.

Pepper starts to move with singular purpose. It’s slow and not too deep.

Now that the shock has worn off, Tony is moving, too. His lust has increased thanks to her small act of dominance. He looks up at her, the woman he loves, the woman he’s going to marry. “I love you, Pepper Potts.”

“I love you, Anthony Stark.”

She swivels her hips in a way that makes him moan. “Fuck I love you,” he tells her.

“That counts,” she tells him breathlessly. Her thrusts take on a circular aspect. Her fingers go to her clit and starts stroking it. “Oh, Brownie.”

“Pep.” He stops moving. That earns him another slap. He starts moving again. “I’m too close.”

“Then you’ll just have to finish me off another way.” She’s pretty damn close herself. It won’t be a big orgasm, but it’ll be enough. And it actually hits before Tony’s does. She kisses him slowly. “Good Brownie,” she purrs.

He smiles. “I’m a good Brownie.”

Pepper laughs. “That’s what I said.” She rolls off him but stays close.

“You should eat something,” he tells her as he moves the hair out of her face.

“ _I_ should eat. It should be we, but you ate without me.”

“I’m not going to live that down for a while, am I.”

“Nope.” She smiles and kisses his cheek.

xxx

Bucky is having another nightmare. He wakes up with a start just before his door opens. “I’m okay,” he tells Steve.

“You sure?”

“Yeah.” He feels wet and clammy, but he knows it was a dream. He’ll be fine.

“Want some warm milk?”

He gets up and follows Steve to the kitchen. He sits at the counter. “No Loki?”

“He’s still asleep,” Steve explains.

Oliver is not. He comes over to investigate. By the time the milk is warm, he is in Bucky’s lap and purring. When the milk comes, he definitely wants some.

“This is mine,” Bucky tells him with a scratch between the ears. “Maybe you should get him a saucer?”

Steve smiles. He finds a small bowl and puts a tiny amount of milk into it. It goes on the counter in front of Bucky. Oliver licks it up quickly and meows for more. “Nope. That’s it, Ollie. That’s all you’re getting.”

Bucky apologizes to the cat. “I tried.”

“You did,” Steve agrees. “You should get the dog.” When Bucky gives him a look, he explains further. “Oliver seems to help, and he’s a cat. What did Dugan say about cats?”

“They’re all assholes,” Bucky reminds him.

“They’re all assholes. If Ollie is helping as a cat, imagine how much a dog would help.”

“Do you help, Ollie?” Bucky asks him. “You kinda do, don’t ya.” Maybe he should get a dog. “If I do get one, you have to be nice, okay?”

Oliver meows in response.

Steve smiles. “I do believe he just said he makes no promises.”

“’I do believe’? You’re starting to sound like Loki.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing. I love the way Loki talks.”

“Of course you do.” He smiles at his friend. “I’ll call the Paws of War folks tomorrow.”

Steve walks over and throws an arm around Bucky’s neck, pulling him into a hug the way his friend used to do to him.

xxx

Happy follows Aldrich Killian’s man to Grauman’s Chinese Theater. Along the way, he found out that the man’s name is Eric Savin and is currently employed as AIM’s chief security officer. 

Hiding behind some vendor stalls, Happy watches Eric carry a metal briefcase to a veteran sitting on a bench, his face hidden in the night.

There’s an exchange. The man opens the briefcase, nods, and closes it again. Eric, smug smile on his face, walks away. The man stands up and starts to walk. That’s when Happy makes his move.

He purposely runs into the veteran, causing the briefcase to open and the contents to spill on the ground. Happy bends down to help pick up what fell, weird metal vials. The Stark Security man pockets one of them. He smiles knowing he has solid evidence against the Eric and possibly Killian himself. But just as he’s leaving, Eric steps in front of him. 

AIM’s security officer smiles. “Fancy meeting you here. Out on a date?”

“Something like that.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” Happy holds up the metal vial he took from the briefcase. “I’m putting you and Killian away.”

“No, you aren’t.” Eric throws the first punch. It knocks Happy on his ass. He gets up and runs at the guy.

The tourists that are still around at that late hour start to run away as the fight intensifies. 

“Help,” a voice cries out. “Help!”

Happy, again on the ground, turns and notices the veteran starting to glow. Not like pregnant women glow but like a jack-o-lantern, a thin one. The darkness only intensifies the effect. The glow gets brighter and brighter. People are running faster. Happy scrambles behind a vendor cart.

The man explodes in a ball of fire, destroying nearly everything around him.

There’s a movement beneath what used to be a vendor cart. Happy takes a breath. He blinks. He’s hallucinating. He must be hallucinating. It’s the only way to explain the glow coming from Eric Savin’s semi-burnt body as it walks away.

Something shiny catches Happy’s eye. Dog tags. He reaches his hand out to them before his world goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun-dun-duuuun! I know, not much of a cliffhanger since we already know what’s coming. Still, I figured I’d have a little fun with it.
> 
> The talk of Bucky’s future and his money situation was for Jayelem (ao3), who wanted the government to provide some backp ay to Bucky (and Steve). I’m not sure the government could afford that.
> 
> There were two requests for Loki to play with Oliver as a cat. Thank you to skydancer2000 (ff) and ShinyObsession (ff) for the suggestion.
> 
> There were also two requests for Pepper to be pregnant during the Iron Man 3 storyline. Thank you to Jayelem (ao3) and again to skydancer2000 for that one.
> 
> And of course a big thank you to the writers of Iron Man 3 Drew Pearce and Shane Black, who were inspired by the Extremis comic mini-series by Warren Ellis and Adi Granov.
> 
> Finally, thank you for staying with me. Love and hugs to all of you. Until next time…


	163. To Investigate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone learns of the Grauman's Chinese Theater bombing.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Tony & Pepper  
>  **Explicit Content:** Oral Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Lots of Iron Man 3 spoilers ahead.

Loki wakes up to a kiss on his lips and a hand on his cock. “Good morning,” he says, eyes still closed.

“Morning,” Steve purrs into his lover’s ear. He begins kissing down the neck as his hand massages the awakening cock.

“Someone’s feeling frisky.”

“Your fault for being so beautiful and delicious.” His lips travel over Loki’s clavicle.

“Delicious?” His voice dances with a laugh.

Steve looks into Loki’s eyes then kiss him deeply. “Definitely delicious.” He continues kissing down his lover’s body.

Loki’s cock was already half-hard when he woke. Not it’s at full attention as his nipple is sucked and licked. “Steve.” His long fingers bury themselves in the blond hair.

Lips and tongue move down. They stop at the belly button, slathering it with saliva before moving to his hip. Teeth bite there, leaving half-moon indentations.

“Harder.”

Steve clamps down on the bone just beneath the soft skin. He can hear Loki moan in painful pleasure. He sucks on it for a bit, soothing the area before he bites again. 

Loki takes in a sharp breath. “I love you.”

He looks up. “I love you back.” He moves and licks the tip of the god’s cock.

A shiver goes through the lithe body. “Tease.”

“Tease, am I?” He takes half of it into his mouth, sucks hard, and pulls away.

“Oh, Darling,” Loki moans. “Again. Please.”

Steve kisses the tip again. “That didn’t quite sound like begging.”

“Please, my Darling. I need you.” There’s just a hint of desperation in the voice.

As a reward, he sucks on the side of it.

Loki pulls on the blond hair. “More. I need more.”

He gives a long lick up the underside. “I always give my Kitten what he needs.” He takes all of the cock into his mouth.

“Yes.” The god tries his best not to buck up, but as Steve starts to slowly work him in and out, he finds he can’t help himself.

Steve’s hands hold down the naughty hips. But then he figures he’ll let his lover work for it. He lifts his head until only the tip is in his mouth. He sucks then lets go of Loki.

The god immediately thrusts up. “Steve.”

He hums. He changes from humming to sucking in ever-changing intervals, and it’s driving Loki mad.

“Fuck. Yes.” His hips are jumping up and falling. “Almost…there.”

Steve massages Loki’s testicles. He squeezes them. Hard.

Loki cries out as he ejaculates into his lover’s mouth.

The artist swallows down as much as he can. Releasing the cock, he kisses the tip again before climbing back up the Trickster’s body.

Breathing heavily, Loki wonders, “What brought this on?”

Steve kisses him before answering. “The Mandarin. He reminded me how precious and fleeting life is and how I should embrace it and not wait.”

“And consequently I get my cock sucked first thing in the morning. Interesting.” Loki would have expected a proposal before a blow job with that reasoning.

A proposal is something that has been on Steve’s mind lately. But he needs to gather more intelligence first. Much more. “Loki? Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

There is a long pause before Steve speaks again. “I’ve been thinking about children what with Pepper trying to get pregnant and all.”

“What about children?”

“Having them,” Steve admits. “I know you’ve been through a lot of pain.”

“I have.” Loki looks at his lover’s chest. “They’ve also brought me great joy.” He takes his lover’s hand and kisses the fingers. “I can think of no greater honor than to have your children.”

“Honest?” He looks so hopeful.

He draws an X over his heart with his finger. “Honest.” His brow furrows. “You do know this is not the way to get me pregnant. Yes?”

Steve laughs. “Yes, I know basic human biology.” He gives Loki a kiss. “I want to wait until after we’re married. I’m old fashioned that way.”

“I like ways you’re old fashioned. So put a ring on my finger, and we’ll start whenever you wish.”

Steve smiles and gives Loki a kiss. He thinks today might turn out great after all.

xxx

The morning news is full of coverage of the Grauman’s Chinese Theater bombing. It includes the message put out by The Ten Rings about an hour afterwards claiming responsibility.

Like fortune cookies that were an American invention, the Mandarin claims that the theater was merely a façade, a fabrication created by America that represented oppression and greed. That’s why it was destroyed.

Steve, hopes for a good day now broken, immediately calls Colonel Rhodes after watching the video.

“I take it you’ve seen what happened,” Rhodey says instead of hello.

“Yes. Do you still want us out of this?”

“Yes.” Rhodey knows that isn’t sitting well with Cap. “Look, I’m on my way to Pakistan now. We’re going to get this son of a bitch, and we’re going to stop him.”

“Meanwhile, they’ve got operatives on American soil,” Captain America points out. “We can help, Rhodey.”

“I know. But we’ve got this. The latest video gave us some clues. It’ll be over soon.” Iron Patriot just has to go in and capture the Mandarin dead or alive.

“At least give Tony access to analyze the bomb area.” Tony told him how the government hadn’t been able to retrieve any bomb fragments from the other attacks. 

“We’ve got this,” Rhodey says again.

Steve is not having it. “Saying that over and over again isn’t going to suddenly make me believe it, Colonel.”

“Well, _Captain_ , that’s too bad.”

Steve bristles at the overt pointing out of how Rhodey outranks him. “You all _better_ have this, Iron Patriot. Otherwise a lot more Americans will be dying.” He can feel Loki’s hands on his shoulders. The long fingers start massaging him. He reaches back and takes Loki’s hand

“Just give us 48 hours. Then this whole thing will be over,” Rhodey assures him.

“Forty-eight hours,” Cap repeats. His voice implies that the Avengers will not be waiting any longer than that to get involved. He hangs up the phone.

“Are we still neutered?” Loki asks, taking a seat in Steve’s lap.

“In a manner of speaking.” He pulls the god close, pressing his head against his lover’s shoulder. “I don’t want this country having to endure another Hydra.”

“It won’t.” Loki runs his fingers through Steve’s hair. “There is no way Mandarin’s forces could move into places of government so quickly. Is there?”

“Not unless there’s something we don’t know,” Steve replies as Bucky walks in and sits on the couch.

He yawns. “Something happen?” His eyes take in the scene playing out on the television. “Well shit.”

Steve turns the volume back up to hear if there is anything new. There isn’t, but Bucky hadn’t heard any of this yet.

Natasha and Clint step in from the elevator. “Please tell me we’re on this,” the red-head says.

“Rhodey wants 48 hours,” Steve tells her.

“Are we giving it to them?” Bucky asks.

“In a manner of speaking,” Steve says.

Clint looks at him. “What manner?”

Cap turns his focus to each of them. “Widow, Hawkeye, get me intel. Everything you can dig up on this Mandarin. Bucky, brush up on modern terrorist tactics – Al-Qaeda, ISIS, Hydra.”

“I’m actually familiar with that last one,” Bucky tells him.

“Not strategically,” Cap replies. “Loki, go to California, the site of the bombing. Gather whatever information you can about it. But don’t get caught. Coordinate with Tony while you’re there.”

Loki is biting his lip. “Yes, Sir Captain Sir,” he says in a husky voice.

Steve can’t help but chuckle. “Kitten, this is serious.”

“I know.” His fingers stroke Steve’s Adam’s apple. “But you know how I get when you go all Captain-y.”

“I know. But please try to contain yourself.” Only Loki could get him to smile at a time like this. Steve is incredibly grateful.

“Yes, Sir.” Loki takes a kiss. “I’ll let you know what I find.”

“And you, Cap?” Natasha wonders. 

“I’m going to warn our new members that they may be needed soon.” Steve pulls Loki into another kiss before letting him go. “Be careful.”

“Of course.” Loki gives him a wink before disappearing.

xxx

Loki arrives inside Tony’s home. “Stark!”

“Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts are still asleep,” JARVIS tells him.

“Well wake them up.” Loki walks to the kitchen. “Why is it so dark?

“It’s 5:45 in the morning.”

“Is it?” He has to think about it a moment before remembering the whole time zone thing. “Oh. Right. Oops?”

“Do you still wish me to wake Tony and Ms. Potts?”

Loki considers the question. “Perhaps you can help. Is there any sort of instrument I should take with me to the bomb site?”

“I assume you’re speaking of the bombing at Grauman’s Chinese Theater.”

“I am.” The god rummages in the refrigerator. He grabs a yogurt then goes to find a spoon.

JARVIS pauses to process the request. “Normally, Tony would use the sensors in his suit for that.”

“I’ll borrow a suit then,” Loki reasons.

“I’m afraid that won’t be possible.”

The god swallows the yogurt in his mouth. “Have you forgotten to whom you’re speaking?”

“No. You are Loki, God of Mischief. But the Iron Man suits will only work for those individuals whose DNA has been sequenced to it.”

“I’d almost forgotten how paranoid Tony is.” He adds more yogurt to his spoon. “What are our other options then?”

JARVIS informs him of a few items available in Tony’s lab.

Loki thanks him. He finishes his yogurt then heads down to the lab. “Hello, Dum-E.”

The robotic arm perks up. He rolls away and comes back with a jar of Vaseline.

He can’t help but chuckle. “Thank you, but Steve isn’t with me this time. Perhaps you could help me find what I do need.”

Dum-E helps with great enthusiasm. Loki can’t help but laugh. Soon he has what he needs.

At the theater, the sun is finally coming up. Loki easily blends in with the uniformed police. But it soon becomes clear that it’s the military who is in charge. Not that it matters. No one seems to know anything. Still, Loki decides to change his clothes to a military uniform.

He walks around examining the area, using the instruments he borrowed from Tony. Whenever anyone asks what he’s doing, he tells them in his best American accent, “Colonel Rhodes requested I gather some data for further analysis. He handed me this thing and told me to walk around.” After which he shrugs and pretends to look both bored and confused. It works every time.

xxx

Tony is not pleased when he wakes up to hear that Loki was there. He’s even less pleased when he hears about the bombing.

“Oh my God,” Pepper gasps then immediately turns on the news. Several thoughts flow through her mind as she watches the coverage. She wonders first how many people were hurt. Then she’s curious who did it. That is quickly answered. She realizes the freeways are probably going to be parking lots. Chastising herself for that last thought, she goes back to worrying about the victims. “I should go in.” She gets ready quickly.

“Go in? Why?”

“Because I’m CEO of Stark Enterprises, and it’s a workday.” She also needs to get her mind away from this. She imagines Tony will also want a break and soon go to the lab despite what he’s saying now.

She was right, the freeways are worse than usual. It takes her forever to get to work.

It isn’t until Pepper has been at the office for a couple of hours that she realizes Happy is missing. It isn’t like him to not go into work without calling someone. She tries his cell. There’s no answer. She leaves a message.

She calls Tony next.

“Just don’t touch anything,” Tony says. “Pepper? What’s up?”

It takes a moment for Pepper to discover that Tony was talking to Loki before. “Happy isn’t at work, and he isn’t answering his phone.” She sounds worried.

“Well maybe he just lost his phone and overslept.”

“And didn’t call?” Pepper presses.

“You’re right. I’ll see what I can find out.”

Loki is leaning against Dum-E. “Problem?”

“Head of security is missing,” Tony says then asks JARVIS to locate Happy’s phone.

The god waits and watches. After a while he reminds Tony that they need to solve the mystery of the bombing.

“Later.” Happy’s phone is at a hospital near the bomb site. “Shit.” He calls the hospital and learns that a Happy Hogan was admitted last night with severe injuries and is in a coma. “I’ll be right there.”

“Tony, we have work. More people will get hurt if we don’t figure this out.”

Tony wheels on him. “My friend is critically injured and alone in the hospital. So yeah, I’m gonna go see him and make sure he’s okay. And if you have a problem with that, then you can go run to your boyfriend. But that’s not going to change anything.” He gets into one of his cars and drives away.

“Well shit.” Loki looks at Dum-E. “Is he always so insufferable?”

The hand-like clamp twirls as the arm goes up and down.

The god pats the robot. “My sympathies. Well, I best report back to Steve. Dum-E, as always you have provided the most scintillating conversation.”

Dum-E scoots back almost bashfully.

“JARVIS, I will talk to you on the east coast.” With that, Loki returns to New York.

xxx

Tony rushes into the hospital and demands to see Happy.

“I’m sorry, who?”

“Happy Hogan. He was brought in last night.” Tony leans forward over the counter and drums his fingers on it. “Victim of the bombing? In a coma now? Not sure why nobody called me.”

“Are you family?” the nurse asks.

“Yes. No. Not technically. But I’m the closest thing he has to family.”

She is neither amused nor moved. “Then I’m sorry, but we can’t –“

Tony’s fist bangs on the counter. “Tell me what room he’s in.”

“Sir,” she begins.

He leans over her. “If you tell me you can’t, I swear I will buy this hospital just so I can fire you.”

Another nurse comes over. “Mr. Stark?” She looks at him closer. “It is you. Is everything okay?” she asks.

“No.” He explains the situation to her.

“I’m sorry. I don’t quite understand. What is your relationship to Mr. Hogan?”

“He’s the head of security of Stark Enterprises west. He’s also a good friend.”

She nods and tells her colleague to look up Mr. Hogan’s room. She tells him the room number and where to find it in the hospital.

Tony rushes to the room. He stops suddenly, realizing he just passed a gift shop, horribly overpriced no doubt. Turning around, he goes inside and buys an oversized stuffed rabbit. Now armed with a present, he continues to Happy’s room.

The elevator does not come fast enough, and when it does, it stops at every floor between the main one and the one he needs to get off at. As he stands there cursing his luck, Tony notices a little girl looking at the stuffed rabbit in his arms.

“It’s for my friend,” he tells her.

“Oh.” She looks sad, as though she had hoped he’d give it to her.

“He’s sick.”

“Uh-huh.” She rubs her eye.

Tony refuses to be made to feel guilty. When the elevator finally stops at his floor, he gets out confidently, not even sparing a backwards glance at the little girl.

He stops in front of Happy’s door and takes a breath before stepping inside.

Happy is lying in bed with sensors strapped to various parts of his body and an IV in his arm. His eyes are closed. He looks ashen and cut up and a little charred.

“Hey, Happy,” Tony says when he finally gets the nerve to walk to the bed. “Brought you somethin’.” He sets the bunny on the bed next to his friend’s head. He sits in the empty chair and starts talking.

At first it’s about Pepper and how she may be pregnant. He tells Happy they’ll need a babysitter when the baby comes, so he has to wake up. 

He talks about Rhodey’s family next, how the baby has already grown so much.

“I’m supposed to be a hero,” Tony says suddenly. “I’m supposed to be a hero, but I can’t even protect the people I love.” And soon he’s going to be a father. How can he protect a child when he can’t even protect his head of security.

“Damn it, Happy. What were you even doing there?”

His head falls into his hands.

“It doesn’t make sense. You happened to be where the Mandarin released a bomb? It can’t just be a coincidence.”

Tony looks up at his friend. The wires and tubes make him sick.

He sits there for a few hours. His emotions run a roller coaster with loops and turns and stomach-losing drops. Sometimes a nurse comes and gets pulled along for the ride.

A doctor walks in to check on the patient. When she sees Tony, she explains Happy’s condition to him. “Do you know if he has a living will?”

He shakes his head. “He won’t need it. He’s going to wake up.”

“Mr. Stark,” she begins. “The odds of –“

“Never tell me the odds.” Tony feels a pang when he thinks how Clint would love that response. “Look, I’m paying for everything. So keep him alive.”

Tony waits for the doctor to leave before taking Happy’s hand. “I’m going to get this guy for you. I swear it.”

He leaves feeling determined to figure out what Happy was doing at Grauman’s. It is with a singular focus that he walks down the hall, rides the elevator, then walks the main hall to the hospital exit. 

A glut of news media wait for him outside. He can see them through the glass doors, and his eyes roll in response.

They bombard him with questions as soon as he steps outside. One guy has the nerve to ask, “So are you going to kill this guy?”

“Is that what you want?” Tony asks. “Fine. Here’s a little message I have for the Mandarin. I just wasn’t sure how to phrase it until now.” He looks directly into the phone lens of the guy who asked the question. “My name is Tony Stark, and I’m not afraid of you. I know you’re a coward. So I’ve decided that you just died, pal. I’m gonna come get the body.” His eyes are cold with anger. “There’s no politics here just good old-fashioned revenge. No Pentagon. It’s just you and me. And on the off chance you’re a man, here’s my home address: Ten-eight-eighty Malibu Point, 90265. I’ll leave the door unlocked.” 

Tony looks at the man that originally asked the question. “That’s what you wanted, right?” He grabs the phone and throws it against the side of the hospital. “Bill me,” he says before getting into his car and driving away.

xxx

“For a genius, you really are stupid sometimes.” The tightness in Steve’s voice can be heard over the phone.

Tony’s stunt was on the news almost as soon as he had made his little speech. “You can help, or I can hang up on you.”

“I’m sending Loki back.”

“No.”

Steve clenches his jaw. “Fine. I’ll send Magik then.”

“I can take care of this, Cap.”

“Maybe, but you don’t have to.”

Tony shakes his head even though he knows Steve can’t see it. “This is personal. Me and him.”

“You’ve already made one stupid mistake, Tony. Don’t make another. Let us help.”

Brown eyes roll as he pulls into his driveway. “Fine. Tell Bruce to get to the lab. We need to figure out this bomb.” He ends the call before Steve can respond.

The phone rings. The caller id tells him Spangles is calling again. Against his better judgment, Tony answers. “Unless you’re in the lab with Bruce, this conversation is over.”

“I’m heading there now. Bruce is there already.”

“And you couldn’t wait five minutes until you got there?”

“No, I couldn’t. I didn’t want Bruce to hear me.” He takes a breath. “It’s a good thing Howard isn’t here, because if he was, he’d throw you over his knee and spank you for your stupidity.”

“You do know I’m over 12 right?”

“So act like it.”

Tony bounds down the stairs to his lab. “ _You_ act like it.”

“You’ve just told a known terrorist and the entire world where you live.”

Bruce’s voice joins in. “That was a pretty bone-head move.”

“Can we work now please?” Tony asks JARVIS to pull in all the information available on the Grauman’s Chinese Theater bombing, including the data Loki got that morning. “Give me a 3D model of the area?” Tony starts walking through the virtual rendering. He sees where Happy is lying, arm reaching out. “Show me something, Happy.”

“Is that a glint?” Bruce asks. He and Steve are looking at the exact same thing in New York.

Tony expands the section and cleans it up a bit.

“Dog tags,” Steve says, recognizing it immediately.

It takes a bit more cleaning up before they can read the name – Jack Taggart. Tony immediately goes to look him up.

Steve bows his head when he sees that that the man lost a leg in Iraq. He can’t help but wonder if the wound left the soldier vulnerable to recruitment by the Mandarin. “Was it him? Did he do this?”

“According to the investigators, there were no military personnel killed in the blast.”

“And no debris from the actual bomb?” Bruce looks around but finds nothing incendiary.

“No. Odd right?” Tony looks around. He asks JARVIS to analyze the aftermath to calculate the bomb origin and heat signature. It’s the heat signature that JARVIS notes is incredibly high. “Show us all locations that have ever registered a similar heat signature,” Tony instructs.

The virtual image zooms out until a globe appears with several heat bars appearing predominantly in the Middle East. 

“This was the first time the Mandarin struck on US soil, right?” Steve asks.

“Correct,” JARVIS replies.

“Then why are there two red bars in the US?” 

Tony and Bruce both look. Steve’s right. There is the one that just happened in California. But there is also another one near the Mississippi River. “JARVIS, talk to me.”

“This incident was four years ago in Rose Hill, Tennessee. It predates any known Mandarin attack.” He goes on to explain that a soldier named Chad Davis decided to blow himself up and took five people with him.

“JARVIS, have you ever been to Tennessee?” Tony asks

“Creating a flight plan now, Sir.”

“I’ll send Nat and Sam,” Steve says. “We’re closer anyway.”

Before Tony can protest, the doorbell rings. “Really? I just gave a known terrorist my address. We’re supposed to be on complete and total lock down. And yet we’re still allowing doorbell rigs?” As Steve again tells him how stupid he was to give out his address in the first place, he looks at the image of the person at the front door. She’s a brunette with a pretty yet determined face. “Gotta go, guys.” He ends the connection before they can protest.

He heads upstairs to open the door. “You don’t look like a terrorist,” he tells the woman.

“Because I’m not. I need to talk to you.” She looks agitated, and she forces her way past him and into the house.

He reluctantly closes the door. Turning to her, he slowly replies, “O-kay.”

Her eyes close for a moment when she realizes something. “You don’t remember me.”

“Of course I remember you. You were…very…special to me.”

“Oh my God. I can’t believe this. No, actually knowing you I think I can.”

Tony takes a breath. “Look, this is kind of a bad time right now. There’s a terrorist after me, and I’m not sure where my fiancée –“ A bag drops to the floor from upstairs about an inch from his body. “…is.” He looks up. “Pepper?”

She looks down over the railing. “I can’t believe you gave them our address. Of all the idiotic….” She sees the other woman in the foyer. “And who is that?”

“Dr. Maya Hansen, one of the leading authorities in cellular botany. Works at the FuturePharm Corporation.” He turns to the brunette. “See, I do remember.”

“Actually I work with A.I.M. not.”

Pepper comes rushing down the stairs. “Well it doesn’t matter. We have to get out of here now.”

“We don’t –“

“You gave the Mandarin our address! There are helicopters outside, or did you not notice them. We are leaving.”

“I think you’re over reacting just a bit.”

“Overreacting?!”

Maya sees something out the window. “Uh, guys?”

“Just a little,” Tony tells his fiancé.

“I can’t believe you. No. Wait. I can believe you. What I can’t believe is that you would still do that after what I told you last night.”

“Guys!”

“What?!” They both turn to her.

Maya is pointing out the windows to the sky above the ocean. “That doesn’t look good.”

“Shit.” Tony does a hand gesture that brings one of his suits flying up in pieces. As the missile hits, the suit assembles on Pepper’s body. He gets blown onto his back. He opens his eyes to see a chunk of ceiling falling down. Just before it hits him he sees the Iron Man mask appear before him.

The mask opens, revealing Pepper’s face. “I’ve got you.”

“I got you first.” He takes a long look at her even has she’s helping him up. They can hear another missile approaching. “Get Maya and get out of here.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll be fine. Just go!”

Pepper flies to Maya and carries her outside. The suit starts coming off of her and flies inside the house. A moment later, two more missiles hit, and the entire building falls into the ocean.

“Tony!!” Pepper falls to her knees. Her hand flies to her abdomen. She starts to shake as her world crumbles into the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we end on another pseudo cliffhanger. I hope you’re enjoying the Iron Man 3 re-telling. I was hoping to get further, but oh well. It will continue next time.
> 
> Steve and Loki’s discussion about children was for Moriah98 (ff) who wanted an update on that front.
> 
> And Tony sniping at Loki was from an observation by skydancer2000 (ff) that Tony might take his frustration out on Loki, especially now that Pepper is pregnant.
> 
> That’s all. For anyone out there graduating, congratulations! Until next time…


	164. To Piece Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team deals with the aftermath of Tony's death at the hands of The Mandarin  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Logan & Bruce (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Oral Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Continued spoilers for Iron Man 3

Logan holds Bruce as the news replays the destruction of Tony’s Malibu home again and again. The scientist is in a daze, unable to believe his friend is gone.

“Holy shit,” Clint murmurs every so often.

Steve is on the phone with Natasha and Sam who are now almost in Tennessee. Now it’s imperative that they find out what’s going on. As he talks, he can feel Bucky glaring at him. He ends the call and looks up. “I made my call. I’m sorry you don’t like it.”

“Loki had a great plan.”

“It wasn’t a plan. It was an idea.”

“A great idea,” Bucky reasons. Loki had suggested that Illyana take Bucky to Pepper. They could get there immediately and protect her. But Steve had ordered Loki to go, and Loki can’t take passengers. “You just don’t trust me.”

“That’s not why.” Steve pulls Bucky into the kitchen so they won’t disturb Bruce.

“Then why?”

“There were a lot of reasons.”

“Such as?”

Blue eyes look at his friend with worry. “I just got you back. I can’t lose you again.”

An eyebrow rises. “So you sent Loki? The man you profess to love?”

“I know Loki can handle himself.”

“And I can’t?” Bucky asks, clearly offended.

“That’s not what I meant.” He runs a hand through his hair. “And it’s not the only reason.” Now in addition to feeling guilty about Tony, he is starting to feel guilty about not letting Bucky go. “Pepper needs a friend not people she barely knows. She just lost her fiancé, and…” He leans against the counter and covers his eyes with his hand. He should have sent Loki before. He should have insisted that Tony get out of the house instead of analyzing the bombing site with him. He feels a hand on his shoulder offering compassion and brotherhood. He looks up with wet eyes to see Bucky, a concerned expression on his face.

“This isn’t your fault.”

“Reading my mind again?” he tries to joke.

“Don’t have to. I know you better than anyone.” Bucky gives Steve’s shoulder a squeeze. “You heard from Loki yet?”

He shakes his head. “Didn’t want to call in case…” He shrugs. He’s not exactly sure why. When he spoke to Pepper, she was babbling, almost incoherent. He told Loki to go immediately. When the god had suggested they send Bucky and Illyana, Steve told him no. It was partly to keep Bucky safe, but it was mostly to give Pepper a friendly face, someone she trusted or at least trusted more.

Bucky shakes his shoulder. “That’s what texting is for, Spangles.”

Steve huffs out a laugh. “Not you, too.”

“Someone’s gotta keep that nickname alive. It’s too good to go to waste.”

Pulling his friend into a hug, Steve says, “I hate you.” He clearly means the opposite.

“You gonna text or what?”

Steve pulls out his phone. Loki calls back almost immediately. “How’s Pepper?” He learns she’s in shock. 

Loki has been dealing with the first responders and investigators as much as possible so she won’t have to. “There’s a woman here who has been helping. Maya Hansen. She was visiting. See what you can dig up on her.”

“Maya Hansen,” Steve repeats for Bucky’s benefit. “We’ll see what we can find.”

“Oh, no,” Loki says softly.

“What? What’s wrong?” The worry strains the Captain’s voice.

“Pepper just found one of the Iron Man helmets. I should go. I love you.”

“Love you back.” The call ends. He looks at Bucky but doesn’t tell him about the call until they are back in the living room with the others.

Five minutes later, Loki appears. He looks almost dazed. “He’s alive. Tony is alive.”

“What?!” Bruce and Steve jump up from their seats. “Are you sure?”

“Pepper had a message from him. He’s in Tennessee. Odds are he’ll run into Sam and Natasha at any moment.”

Bruce buries his head in Logan’s shoulder.

After the wave of relief and happiness pass through him, Steve realizes Loki is here. “Wait. Who’s guarding Pepper?”

Loki raises an eyebrow. “Do you know how many first responders are still there? Pepper asked me to come tell you myself. She didn’t want anyone else to know Tony was still alive.” The message Tony had sent Pepper was encrypted so that only she would get it. She had asked Loki to deliver the message in person in case any of their tech was unsafe.

Steve takes his hands. “Now we know. Go back to her. Make sure she stays safe.”

He nods. “Perhaps you’ll consider sending Illyana and Bucky to relieve me?” He kisses him and then disappears before Steve can reply.

The Captain looks over at his friend. “When did Loki become your biggest advocate?”

Bucky shrugs. “Since we realized we heal best when we’re destroying things.”

“Don’t tell me that,” Steve requests with a sigh. “And now you are definitely getting that dog.” Oliver meows in protest. “Don’t you start.”

Loki reappears a few minutes later. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry?” Bruce asks.

“Pepper. She left. One of the firemen saw her drive off with that Maya woman. Pepper was driving.”

Steve and Bruce are trying really hard not to be mad. Bruce particularly is grasping Logan’s hand very tightly.

“Pepper is the one who insisted I come tell you about Tony,” Loki reminds them. “She must have meant to give me the slip.”

“Why?” Steve asks.

Logan thinks Pepper wanted to be alone with the woman. “Maybe she’s as curious as we are as to why she showed up just before all hell broke loose.”

“What have you learned of her?” Loki wonders.

Glances are exchanged.

“Nothing,” Bucky tells him. “Haven’t had a chance to look.”

Loki raises an eyebrow. “Oh?” The look he’s giving Steve is one that clearly says the Captain is no longer allowed to be angry at him. “Because it’s so difficult to say – JARVIS, please put everything you can find on Maya Hansen on the television screen.” 

The woman’s picture immediately appears along with some text.

Bruce walks up to the television. “She works for A.I.M. They’ve been working on tapping into those parts of the brain we don’t use. It’s fascinating work.”

Bucky shifts uncomfortably in his seat. “Any idea what the consequences of that might be?” He looks over at Clint and sees that he also looks uneasy.

“Don’t know.”

Clint can’t help but think of that line in Jurassic Park about scientists being so concerned about whether they _can_ do something that they don’t bother to ask if they should.

Steve is staring at the television. “JARVIS, put the footage of the missile attack back on the screen please.”

“Haven’t we seen that enough?” Bruce is a little annoyed that the information on Dr. Hansen is gone.

Once again Tony’s Malibu home gets destroyed on the screen. Steve stares at it for a moment. “How is the Mandarin getting his funding?”

Logan shrugs one shoulder. “Most of these guys are rich boys who decide to spend their fortunes on becoming a militant leader.”

“Not this guy,” Clint says. “This guy didn’t even exist until about 5 or 6 years ago. He was purely into criminal shit – drugs, weapons, corruption. All underground. Then 3 years ago he suddenly gets into the terrorist business.” He goes on to explain that there were no pictures of the Mandarin until he decided to take over the airwaves a few days ago. He and Natasha had JARVIS run facial recognition, but there has been no match so far. “It’s like he appeared out of thin air.”

Steve nods. “Bruce, Logan, you two work the A.I.M. angle. Clint, follow the money. The helicopters they used had to come from somewhere. Loki, find Natasha and Sam, let them know to expect Tony. Bucky, you and I will try to anticipate their next move.”

Loki looks at the cat who is gazing up at Steve as though waiting for an assignment. Since the Captain doesn’t appear to be willing to do it, the Trickster decides he will. “Oliver, be cute and keep morale high.” He gives Ollie and Steve both a kiss good-bye then disappears.

xxx

Natasha opens the hangar door of the Avenjet to find Loki standing just outside of it. “Problem?” She and Sam walk down the ramp of the plane in civilian clothes.

“The opposite. Tony is alive.”

Sam’s eyebrows shoot up. “Alive? For real?”

Loki nods with a soft wmile. “He should be here somewhere.” He fills them in on Tony’s message to Pepper and on Steve’s new assignments.

“Well Sam contacted Davis’ mother. We’re meeting her at the local bar in a couple of hours.” Natasha figured they’d look at the blast site first. She strides back to the two motorcycles still strapped in the Avenjet. “Someone’s gonna have to double-up.” She frees them quickly.

Loki gets on the motorcycle behind Natasha, and the three of them ride into town. It’s small with one main road. A blink-and-you-miss-it kind of town. Sam makes sure they don’t go over the speed limit. Towns like this usually have cops that love giving tickets.

There are flowers and stuffed animals marking the site of the suicide, making it easy to spot. They park the bikes and walk over to the courtyard where the incident happened.

There are five human-shaped shadows permanently on the walls.

A few minutes later, Tony shows up with a kid. Sam smiles. He gives Tony a hug. “You had us scared, man. Thought we had lost you.” He turns his smile to the kid. “Who’s your friend?”

“Who? Oh. Not my friend. His name is Harley.”

“Hey, little man.” Sam flashes his super smile and gives the kid a fancy handshake. “My name is Sam. That’s Loki. And the fiery red-head over there is Natasha,” he introduces, pointing at them.

“Wow. Falcon. And Black Widow.” The kid seems super enthusiastic.

Natasha gives Tony a questioning look.

“I crashed,” the billionaire explains. “He’s helping me piece the suit back together, bring JARVIS back online.”

“I’m his partner,” Harley says.

“Assistant,” Tony corrects. “Maybe. More like Intern.” He eyes the kid. “Yeah, an intern.”

Natasha really doesn’t care. “There’s something weird.” She looks at her tablet. “According to the reports, there were six people who died that day.”

“Only five shadows,” Loki and Tony note.

Harley nods. “They say those are the shadows of the people that were carried to heaven. There’s only five, because Chad went to Hell.”

The scientist looks at him. “You know that’s bullshit, right?”

Sam scowls. “You don’t know that.”

“Please. Angels carrying souls to heaven? Please.” Tony snorts with derision.

“They wouldn’t leave shadows,” Loki says. “Also, they’re jerks. Now shall we get back to the matter at hand?” He looks around. “Six deaths. Five shadows.” He goes to what looks like the center of the blast.

“When is a bomb not a bomb?” Tony asks himself.

“When it’s an accident?” Sam asks.

“Maybe he was working for the Mandarin,” Natasha considers. “Testing out the latest weapon.”

Loki stands in the center and turns around as Tony asks, “On himself?”

“He blew up,” the god says.

Tony and Harley exchange a look and an eye roll. “Duh. That’s kinda why we’re here.”

“You misunderstand. He literally blew up. He was the bomb.”

“Spontaneous human combustion?” Natasha isn’t sure she buys it.

Her words trigger a memory from New Year’s Eve 1999/2000. “Son of a bitch.”

“What?” multiple voices ask.

“Maya Hansen,” Tony replies. He shakes his head.

“We’re looking into her. Who is she?”

“Scientist. Back in 1999, she was experimenting with plant DNA. Had one of her special plants with her. It blew up.”

“The plant,” Sam wants to verified.

“Yeah. Just went kablam.”

“Kablooey,” Sam adds.

“She works for something called A.I.M.,” Loki tells them. He pauses. “And she’s with Pepper.”

“What?!” Tony steps forward aggressively but is stopped by Natasha.

She reminds them, “We need to meet Chad’s mother. Sam, take Tony with you.”

“You got it.” Sam gestures for the billionaire to follow him. “Come on, Tony.”

Harley looks up at Black Widow. “So what are _we_ doing?”

“We’re finding out more about Chad Davis,” she tells him. “Is there a diner we can go to? Preferably one with good pie?”

“Yeah. Follow me.” He starts heading to the diner. “So he really exploded?”

Loki nods. “Like the man at the end of Raiders of the Lost Ark, only much much hotter.”

Harley looks at him. “I’m not that old.”

“DVD. Streaming. You really have no excuse,” he informs the child.

Natasha swears the kid could be Tony’s with the way he’s rolling his eyes. “Let’s just get some pie.” She holds the door open for them.

They sit and order. Natasha gets two bites into her pie before people start running out of the bar. She sighs and pulls out her wallet, throwing a few bills on the table. “Stay here,” she tells the boy.

“Okay,” he says, fully intending not to.

“He’s lying you know,” Loki tells Natasha as they walk out of the diner.

“I know.” She grabs a fleeing woman by the arm. “What happened?”

“A woman. She pulled out the Sheriff’s heart with her bare hands.”

Loki and Natasha exchange a look. She lets the woman go and pulls out her weapon. Pantaren appears in the god’s hand. She motions for him to go around back.

They split up.

Natasha walks into the bar and finds the Sheriff dead on the floor, a hole in his chest that’s charred around the edges. She moves quietly to the back and notices more evidence of a struggle.

Sam slowly gets up from where he was knocked down. He looks dazed. “That woman was glowing. She…” He looks over at the Sheriff and shakes his head. “I thought I’d seen everything.”

“Tony?”

He motions towards the back.

Natasha starts heading that way. Just before she gets to the door to the kitchen, there’s an explosion inside. It knocks her back. Sam is immediately at her side, checking her pupils and her neck. She starts to get up. “I’m fine.”

Sam grabs her arm and pulls her up. Together they walk through the damaged kitchen to the rear exit. When they get outside, they see a woman lying on the ground. Her head is at an odd angle, and there are still some ice crystals clinging to her skin.

A few yards away, Tony is waving his arms and speaking harshly to Loki. The god yawns and rolls his eyes. “You’re welcome,” Loki says when he can finally get some words in.

Tony huffs and walks away, carrying a file. “I had it under control,” he mutters. He walks out of the alley and down the main street. That’s when he sees him, the A.I.M. security guy that Happy had been concerned about.

The guy smirks. “Tony Stark. Have to admit I was hoping I’d be the one who got to kill you.”

“Take a number.” He looks at the man standing so still, his form partially hidden by a car. “I take it you’re like Lady Glowy-Parts back there? She took a guy’s heart right out of his chest. It was disgusting.”

“Better.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” Eric Savin steps forward. His arm is around Harley’s shoulders as he pulls the kid with him.

“A hostage? Really?” Tony says with as unconcerned a voice as he can muster.

Eric’s smile is cruel. “This one tried to play hero just like you. So I’m going to kill him first. Then I’m going to kill you.”

Tony’s eyes become deadly serious. “If you hurt him even a little bit, I promise you I will hurt you. A lot. And then I’ll kill you.”

He laughs at that. “You can try.” He grabs Harley’s throat and starts to squeeze.

“Loki?” Tony calls.

The god appears behind Eric and stabs him in the back of the neck. “I am no hero.” He twists the blade as he pulls Harley to safety.

Eric’s throat begins to glow reddish orange.

“Aim for the head!” Tony starts shooting as soon as the kid is safely away, walking forward as he does. Natasha and Sam are walking towards Eric and shooting at him, too. It looks almost like a scene out of a Western. Between the three of them, 25 rounds go into the man. Seven of those go into his head.

Loki keeps Harley’s eyes averted and puts a barrier around them that keeps out the sound of the bullets. “You do not need to see.”

“But –“

“No buts.”

As scared as he is, Harley smiles. “You said butts.”

The god chuckles. “I’m an adult. I’m allowed to say butts and ass and anything I want.”

Harley looks up at him. “How did you make him let me go?”

“I stabbed him in the neck.”

He tries to look around Loki, but the god moves so he can’t see. “What’s happening? Why can’t we hear anything?”

“Magic. And they are no doubt taking care of the bad man. But switched.”

Harley looks at the tall man a bit confused. “Switched?” 

“The answers to your questions.” He sighs. “What’s happening is that they are taking care of the twat that had you. We can’t hear anything because of magic.”

“Then how do we know when it’s safe?”

Loki stares at him for a moment. He pulls the kid’s face into his chest and turns, ensuring the boy can’t see anything. Sam is talking to the local police. Tony is standing over the body that Natasha is trying to cover.

The magical barrier drops once the body is covered. Harley runs to Tony. “So what now?”

“Now you go home and check on the suit.”

“But –“

“No buts.”

There’s a sad smile on his face.

Loki translates. “You said butts. He finds it amusing but is too disappointed to enjoy it.”

Tony stares at Loki. “Yes. Thank you, Captain Obvious.”

Natasha walks over and holds out her hand. “File.” As soon as it’s in her hand she opens it and reads it over. “Sam,” she calls and waves him over. “What’s that code?”

“Means he lost a leg,” the former pararescuer tells her.

“No he didn’t,” Harley tells them. “He walked to the courtyard and set off the bomb. Ask anyone.”

Natasha looks at Sam. He shrugs. “All I know is I’ve had to use that code pretty damn often. And it means that this guy lost his leg.”

Tony’s mind is whirring with connections. “We need to see his military records. I’d bet my life that he’s connected to A.I.M.”

Loki raises an eyebrow. “Thank you, Captain Obvious.”

The billionaire is just about to tell him to fuck off when his eye catches sight of Harley again. “Fudge off.”

“Fudge off?”

“He means fuck,” the kid says. “What?” he asks Tony, who is looking at him in surprise. “It’s what you meant.”

“Yeah well I wasn’t going to cuss in front of you.”

Harley shrugs.

Natasha decides she better take charge. “Loki, take a bike and get Harley home. Meet us back at the Avenjet. We’ll access Davis’ military records there.”

Tony shakes his head. “We don’t need his military records. We need A.I.M.’s servers.” He smiles at the prospect.

xxx

Logan feels like his brain is about to shut off. He is sick of looking at the A.I.M. website and old articles and stories. He stands and stretches.

Bruce barely notices. He is reading scientific journal articles on A.I.M.’s research. He does notice when Logan comes over and starts rubbing his shoulders. It feels wonderful. But he doesn’t want to jeopardize people’s lives in the interest of comfort. “Did you finish?”

“I needed a break.”

“So no,” Bruce translates. He feels Logan’s lips against his neck. It feels good, but it also feels inappropriate. “Wolvie, you shouldn’t,” he says even as his head moves to offer his love more room.

“You need a break, too.” His hand squeezes Bruce’s breast and moves down to his crotch.

“Logan, stop.” He does nothing to remove his lover’s hand.

“Just a taste, Bruce.” He sniffs his love’s neck.

The scientist closes his eyes, his pulse quickening. “We shouldn’t.”

“Just a taste. I’ll be quick.”

Bruce looks at him. “That doesn’t exactly inspire lust.”

“No? How about this?” Logan nibbles his ear as he massages Bruce’s cock.

“Wolvie.” His body is responding even though his brain is telling him that this is wrong.

Logan turns Bruce’s chair around and kneels in front of him. “Just a taste. Right, Big Guy?”

Hulk growls his assent using Bruce’s throat. 

The scientist asks his other self to keep it contained. They aren’t in the woods, and people could get hurt. Then all thought leaves as he feels a warm wet lick on his cock. 

Hulk moves even closer to the surface. He had been close ever since Bruce saw the footage of Tony’s house falling into the ocean. And now Logan’s attentions are doing what they always do – excite him and comfort him in equal measure. It creates a strange push / pull, an equilibrium that allows Hulk to remain in Bruce’s body.

Logan isn’t exactly aware of this. He just loves it when Hulk comes forward enough to make Bruce’s eyes get that halo of green.

They are almost at that point now. Bruce is bucking up into Logan’s mouth as he gets closer and closer to his release.

Logan is sucking hard whenever he pulls away. He looks up into Bruce’s face. He smiles when he sees it, that circle of green around the brown eyes. His tongue dances over the tip of his lover’s cock.

“Wolvie.” The sound is a mixture of calm and growl.

The mutant replies with his own growl that sends Bruce into his orgasm. He swallows his lover’s seed down until it’s all gone.

Cock now limp, it goes back into the trousers. Then the chair gets returned to its original place. Logan sits on Bruce’s lap and kisses him. “See? That didn’t take long.”

Bruce nods. “I should go back to looking at A.I.M.”

“Yeah okay.” Logan kisses his nose then gets up. It was a better break than he anticipated.

xxx

The Mandarin has another message for the world. It’s a display of power, really. Not to mention a chance to make the President of the United States dance to his tune.

He’s kidnapped the CEO of a major oil company. The large man is sniveling at his feet. He smiles.

“Mr. President. The number to this telephone beside me has been programed into your phone. Call me in the next 60 seconds, or this man dies.” He pulls out a gun and readies it to show he means business. Then he points it at the CEO.

The wait is tense.

“Thirty seconds, Mr. President.”

xxx

Clint is shaking his head. “He better not call.”

Steve looks over at his friend. “How can you say that? A man’s life is on the line.”

“There’s a reason the US doesn’t negotiate with terrorists. You do, and the terrorists will just keep doing it, demanding more and more each time.”

“He’s got a point,” Bucky says. “I know I would.”

“But a phone call? Is that really so much to ask?” Steve wonders.

“It makes the President look weak,” Clint tells him. “And it gives this Mandarin power if he calls.”

“I’m pretty sure it gives him power if he doesn’t,” Steve replies. “Either way, the US government looks like they can’t protect their citizens.”

The phone on the television rings, making Clint’s head fall in shame and Steve take a relaxing breath. The Mandarin answers it and smiles. He shoots the man anyway.

Steve’s hand covers his mouth. “Son of a bitch.”

Bucky scowls. “Still think Rhodey wants the Avengers to stay out of this?”

Clint answers. “Rhodey? No. The US military? You know they do.”

“It’s just gonna get worse.” Bucky rewinds and plays the part when the phone starts to ring. He pays attention to the man’s eyes. “He’s gonna go after the President next.”

“Sirs?” JARVIS’ cool voice calls. “This last transmission allowed me to trace the true origin of the signal.”

“Fantastic. Where is it?”

“Miami, Florida.”

The men look at each other. “Miami, Florida?” Bucky asks to make sure.

“Yes, Sergeant.”

Steve pulls out his phone and calls Rhodey. “We know where he is.”

“Yeah. So do we. I’m on my way now.”

“Do you want us to rendezvous with you?”

“No. It’ll take too long,” Iron Patriot says.

“Illyana can get our people there within 20 minutes.”

“Too late. I’m already here.” There’s a beeping noise. “I’ve got another call. Stand down, Cap. I’ve got this.”

Steve shakes his head. He was going to verify where Rhodey is, but the Colonel has already hung up on him. “Was I like that? I wasn’t like that, was I?”

Bucky looks at Clint then holds his thumb and index finger about an inch apart. He mouths, “A little.”

“I hate you.”

xxx

“Oh, Iron Patriot, we need your help.” Tony’s voice is a poor imitation of a woman in distress.

“I’m kinda in the middle of something.”

“I’ll make it quick.” He just needs Rhodey’s password to get into the military computer system and then hop onto A.I.M.’s servers.

“It’s warmachinerox with an x.”

Tony’s smile is audible. “That’s adorable.”

“Shut up.”

“Still better than Iron Patriot.”

“Yeah. I know.” He verifies he’s at the right location. “I’ve gotta go. War Machine is about to take down the Mandarin. Boom.”

“Good luck, Iron Patriot,” Tony teases before ending the call.

Rhodey blows in the door of the small Pakistani building and strides in.

A dozen women sit at sewing machines. They stare up at him.

His helmet opens. “Uh, you can all go. You’re free.”

They hesitate then get up all at once, thanking him as they go. The last woman comes up and knocks him unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to finish up the Iron Man 3 storyline, but that just didn’t happen. So we will get the ending next week. (Or maybe the week after.) The final battle should be a lot different now that there are lots of Avengers available and helping now.


	165. To Fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers attempt to rescue Pepper and capture the Mandarin  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Bruce & Loki, Tony & Pepper  
>  **Explicit Content:** Fantasy Anal Sex; Fantasy Oral Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Lots of Iron Man 3 spoilers. Also, the sex scene is tiny this time.

Steve waits for the news to break that the Mandarin has been caught. It doesn’t come. He thinks maybe it’s just taking a while. Iron Patriot is just one guy after all. No doubt there is a huge compound with lots of defenses.

“Probably,” Clint agrees.

“We’d have taken it much faster,” Bucky decides.

“Absolutely,” the archer says.

Steve looks over and sees them watching him. “You’re not going to get an argument from me. I offered help. You heard me.”

“Maybe we should seek forgiveness instead of permission,” Bucky says. “You know, like you did when you saved me from that POW camp.” He raises an eyebrow.

He nods. “Yeah. Okay. I hear you. If we don’t hear from him in 45 minutes, we’ll assemble the gang.”

Clint smiles. “I’ll let the Westchester Contingent know.” He dials up Storm.

Bruce and Logan come in. “A.I.M. was conducting experiments on troops,” the scientist says.

Logan adds, “We think they were trying to create super soldiers.”

“Isn’t everyone?” Bucky asks.

JARVIS’ voice interrupts. “Ms. Romanoff and the others are on the line.”

“Put them up,” Steve commands.

Tony, Natasha, and Sam appear on the television. “Hey, boys,” Black Widow says with a smile. “I understand we know where the Mandarin is?”

“Miami,” Steve tells her. “Iron Patriot is taking care of it.”

“Let’s hope so,” Tony says, busy on a keyboard. “Miami. Of all the places.”

“Loki?” Steve asks.

“Running an errand,” Natasha replies.

“So there is definitely an A.I.M. connection,” Bruce says.

“We know. I’m trying to get into their server now. Just…one…more… There.”

“Super soldiers?”

“Here. See for yourself.” The video of Tony, Natasha, and Sam is replaced with the files they are looking at.

“See,” Sam says. “Davis did lose a leg. I was right.”

“Sam gets a gold star,” Tony announces. “So not super soldiers, at least not at first. They were trying to grow limbs.”

Bruce looks closer. “This looks like it’s all based on Dr. Hansen’s work.”

“It is,” Tony confirms. A new face comes on the screen. “Hey, that’s the woman that just tried to kill me.” The woman on the screen has no arm.

“Us,” Sam corrects. “Mostly you though.”

Steve is concerned. “You guys okay?”

“Oh yeah. Don’t worry, Spangles. Your boyfriend practically ripped her head off her shoulders.”

Natasha’s eyes roll at Tony’s exaggeration. “He broke her neck. I’d say she deserved it, but it was Tony she was trying to kill.”

“Hey!”

Steve chuckles. “Well you _were_ already dead.”

“We’re glad you’re not,” Bruce says. “Some of us anyway.”

“Thank you, Brucie.”

“I think I’m changing my mind,” he teases. 

The video shows them a limb growing back.

“Woah. So it worked.”

Bucky’s hand touches his metal arm. He can’t help but wonder if this Extremis could work for him.

Clint’s hand goes to his ear then quickly drops. There are distinct advantages to not always having to hear.

There’s another video. This one shows a guy glowing, people moving in hurried, contained panic. The guy blows up.

Bucky decides he doesn’t want a new arm that much.

Loki’s voice asks, “Is that what happened to Davis?” Steve smiles as Tony answers that it is. “Then I was correct.” The triumph in his voice is unmistakable. “So what now?”

“I fix my suit,” Tony says.

Steve fills Loki in on where they stand as Tony looks over the Iron Man suit Loki retrieved.

“So where’s Pepper?” When his question is met with a heavy silence, Tony’s image appears back on screen. “What aren’t you telling me?”

Loki is the one who finally replies. “She drove off with Maya Hansen. We haven’t heard from her since.”

Tony looks at him. “Maya Hansen who works for these lunatics,” he verifies.

“Yes. Perhaps if you had sent your message to the Avengers rather than you fiancée, things would be different.”

“You really wanna go there?”

“Not particularly, but I will. And I’ll win.”

“Loki. Stark. Stand down,” Steve commands.

The god licks his lips. That voice always sends a shiver down his spine. “Yes, Captain.”

“Ew,” Tony says. “Just track her ring. It has a GPS locator in it. JARVIS?”

“One moment please.” There is a brief silence. “Ms. Potts is in Miami, Florida. Interestingly, she appears to be in the same facility where the Mandarin’s messages originated.”

“That’s it. We’re going to Miami,” Tony decides.

JARVIS continues. “I believe I should also inform you that Colonel Rhodes’ Iron Patriot suit indicated he was in Pakistan when Captain Rogers last spoke to him.”

“We’re definitely going to Miami,” Tony says as he heads to the cockpit.

Steve looks up at the ceiling, wondering why JARVIS didn’t tell him before. “We’ll meet you there,” he informs the team in Tennessee. He turns to the men in the room. “Suit up. I’ll call Storm and have her group meet us in the hangar.”

xxx

Illyana sulks in the back of the Avengierjet. (Clint named it. “What’s the next one going to be called, Avengiestjet?” Tony wondered. He wanted to call it Deuce. Steve wanted to call it Liberty Defender with a mural like the bombers in World War II. They held a secret ballot. Avengierjet won.)

Piotr sits beside his sister. Steve walks up and sits on her other side. “Thank you for offering to take us all directly to Miami, but there are supplies on this jet that we’re going to need.”

“We’re losing time.”

“I know. But I’d rather be slow and prepared than fast and,” he struggles to find the word.

“Unprepared?” Piotr offers.

“I was trying to find a better word but yes.”

She looks at him. “If I had been sent with Bucky –“

“Oh don’t you start,” Steve groans. He realizes too late how unprofessional that was. “I’m sorry. It’s just that I’ve already heard that song from Bucky. I messed up. I admit it. I should have sent all three of you.” He catches the raised eyebrow Piotr is giving him. “Four of you,” he corrects. “I made a judgment call. I was wrong.”

The large young man nods. “How could you know she would be a target? You thought Tony dead.”

Illyana nods unhappily. “We have seen less action as Avengers than we did before.”

Steve chuckles. “That’s true. And I’d apologize for it, but my preference would be to not see any of that kind of action.” He holds his breath for a joke, but it doesn’t come. He chuckles again.

“What’s funny now?” Illyana asks as she looks at him suspiciously.

“The two of you are more mature than half of the original Avengers.” He realizes he has to explain. “They would have made a joke about what kind of action I _would_ like to see.”

Piotr smiles but looks away. He blushes when his sister says, “Loki.”

Steve also blushes. “Loki.”

Bucky comes over. To Illyana he asks, “You saying naughty things to my best friend? I haven’t seen him blush like that in a while.”

“He made himself blush,” the brother says.

Steve nods sheepishly, making Bucky shake his head. “You were thinking about Loki, weren’t you,” his best friend says.

“Maybe?” He gives a small hopeful smile. “Okay, definitely.”

“You’re pathetic.” Bucky is a little jealous though. He really needs to take Sam up on his offer to go out looking for women.

Illyana looks the long-haired super soldier down and up and smiles. She licks her lips.

Bucky raises an eyebrow and gives a small smile.

Steve and Piotr look from one to the other. Both know exactly what’s going on. They’ve seen it often enough. The Russian rolls his eyes and leaves with a mumble about checking on Clint. He prefers not to witness his sister flirting. Steve, on the other hand, smiles broadly. He’d love for Bucky to find someone special. He stands and clasps his friend’s shoulder. “So you and Illyana should get to know each other.”

Bucky blinks at him. “Subtle, Punk. Real subtle.”

“Jerk,” Steve replies with a huge grin. He moves away to talk to Storm and Johnny.

Illyana gestures to a seat beside her.

Bucky sits. “So how do you like Avenging?”

She shrugs. “It was more exciting before.” She looks at him. “When we were looking for you.”

He didn’t expect that last part. “Oh yeah?”

“Yes. Maybe you can make it exciting again.” She puts her hand on his knee.

He can practically hear his penis screaming at him to say that he can. He looks over and sees Steve grinning at him. He turns back to the pretty young woman. “You sticking around after the big battle?”

“I can. My power lets me travel wherever I want.” Her thumb strokes back and forth. “I can even take you with me.”

“Oh yeah? Got any place in mind?”

She shrugs one shoulder. “Someplace with a bed.”

Bucky’s eyebrows rise at that. He’s not sure he’ll ever get over how forward some of these dames are. Not that he’s complaining. “Sounds good to me.”

“You have to wear a condom,” she tells him. “And so we’re clear, this is just sex. Nothing more.”

The words feel like ice to his skin. Not because he wants more. He doesn’t. He just finds it really, really not sexy. “Yeah.” He looks around and decides there really aren’t enough women on the team. Though it would probably be bad form to sleep with more than one of them anyway.

“Yeah? Just ‘yeah’?”

Bucky gives her a weird look. “Did you want me to protest?”

“No. I just thought you might be more enthusiastic at the prospect of sleeping with me.”

“Don’t worry.” He grins at her. “I’ll be enthusiastic enough when the time comes. If that time comes.”

“If? Not sure you can handle me?” Her eyes challenge his.

“Oh, I know I can, sweetheart.” His words and his smile are both cocky. “The ‘if’ is there in case I get a better offer.”

She laughs at that. There’s a slight nervousness to it. She knows it’s a possibility that he could get a better offer.

Clint’s voice comes over the speaker system. “Crrr, uuuuuuuuh, this is your captain speaking, and uuuuuuuuuuh we’re about to make our final descent into Miami, Florida.”

By this point, most of the Avengers are laughing or shaking their heads or both.

“The uuuuuuuh local time is uuuuuuuuuuuuh 3:16 pm. The current temperature is uuuuuuuuh 89 degrees Fahrenheit. Please fasten your safety belts and put your uuuuuuuuuh tray tables in the upright position. Thank you for uuuuuuuuuh flying Avenger Air. We know you have a choice in who you travel with. And uuuuuuuh we here at Avenger Air appreciate that you chose us.”

Steve goes up to the cockpit.

“Too much?” Clint asks.

He chuckles. “Are you kidding? I’m just sad Natasha wasn’t here to hear it.”

The archer shrugs. “She’s heard it before. It used to be S.H.I.E.L.D. Airways.”

“Why am I not surprised.”

xxx

“It’s about time,” Tony says as he walks on to the Avengierjet with Natasha, Sam, and Loki.

“It’s good to see you, too, Tony,” Steve says, stepping forward and shaking his hand. He pulls him into a hug. “Don’t do that again.”

“What? Survive?”

It takes a lot of effort for Steve not to roll his eyes. “Yes, that,” he replies sarcastically.

Tony gets a hug from Bruce next. And by the strength of it, Hulk is in there, too, just below the surface. He pats Bruce’s back. “Okay, Brucie. That’s enough. I’m fine. Really. Geez.”

Bruce lets go and stops back. “You’re an idiot.”

“Yeah. I know. Can we get Pepper now please?”

“We need a plan,” Steve reminds them. “Natasha?”

She pulls up the schematics for the building as well as satellite photos. Then she walks everyone through the plan she, Sam, Loki, and Tony have devised.

Loki positions himself next to Steve. Every few moments he moves closer. His arm slides around Steve’s waist. Blue eyes give him a sideways look but do nothing to stop him. He kisses his love’s shoulder.

“Kitten,” comes the growled warning.

He bites the shoulder in his desire but then forces himself to turn his attention to the plan. But it’s difficult when all he wants to do is push Steve against the side of the plane and fuck. He tries to send a mental image of it to Steve, the two of them pressed together.

_Steve’s face is against the steel wall of the plane. The pants of his uniform are bunched down at the top of his boots. There’s a hand around his cock, Loki’s hand. The god’s body is pressed against his back, his own cock buried deep in Steve’s ass._

_Loki moves slowly but deliberately. Steve is tight around his cock. He holds the super soldier’s hands over their heads._

_“Harder,” Steve demands._

_The god uses all his strength._

Steve grabs Loki’s wrist and squeezes.

The god bites his lip at the pleasure the pain brings. He decides to continue.

_Loki is kneeling in front of Steve. His hands slip below the red and white stripes and trace the muscles of his love’s torso. His lips wrap around the hardened cock as his eyes remain locked on Steve’s. He hums as he pulls back._

He’s jerked towards the cockpit.

“Keep going,” Steve tells Natasha.

Loki is grinning even when he’s faced with the Captain’s stern face. He puts on his innocent one. “Have I done something to upset you?”

Steve is doing his best not to smile at that look. “Not appropriate, Loki. After the mission. Understood?”

He nods. “Can I just have one kiss?” He lowers his head and looks up at Steve hopefully. “Please? I love you.”

Blue eyes roll. “I love you back. Just one.” 

Steve means for it to be a firm, chaste kiss. Loki has other ideas. He tongue forces itself between the Captain’s lips. The hunger bubbles up, but Steve gradually pushes Loki away. “Duty first. Play later.”

Loki pouts but nods. He allows himself to be pulled back to the group.

Tony looks around. “Where’s my suit?” he asks Steve.

“Didn’t you bring it with you?”

“No. Yes. It’s still not functioning.” He turns to Bruce. “You didn’t bring me a spare?”

“You didn’t ask for one. And the last time I touched one of your completed suits, you had a cow.”

“I did not. Okay, maybe a little one.” He looks at Natasha. “I’m going to need firepower until the suit is ready.”

She raises an eyebrow but says nothing.

xxx

Dark clouds begin forming over the Florida compound owned by Advanced Idea Mechanics. Fog rolls in to one section of the brick wall surrounding it, hiding the portal created by Magik to let everyone inside. (Bruce is still on the Avengierjet.)

They spread out. Tony is the only one in regular clothes. Even Wolverine is wearing a black leather uniform that Bruce has plans for later.

Storm and Falcon fly up, using the clouds for cover. They along with Loki silently clear the roof of the square building of its security.

On the ground, the team forms four other groups. Captain America, Wolverine, and Black Widow head up the front. Winter Soldier and Hawkeye take one side while Magik and the Human Torch take the other. Johnny isn’t in flame mode in order to keep their presence quiet for as long as possible. Colossus and Iron Man (without the iron) take the back.

It’s taking longer for Colossus and Iron Man to get into position. First there’s a dog that they have to deal with. Luckily they are prepared and have peanut butter. But Colossus does have to use his metal body so the dog won’t tear up his arm. But once he gets a whiff of that peanut butter, they are safe.

There is a roaming guard they have to get rid of, too. Colossus puts him into a choke hold until he falls unconscious.

“We’re in,” Cap’s voice says over the comm. “Commence Phase 2.”

As Iron Man leads the way to the back door, crouching down and using the stingers Natasha gave him the closer they get, they notice several people heading towards the helicopter. They surround a man carrying something in his arms.

Tony tries to get closer. His face whitens when he recognizes what it is. “Pepper.” He rushes forward, about to call her name, when he’s pulled back, a metal hand over his lips.

“We are stealthy like cat,” Colossus reminds him quietly.

He nods, relaxes. But as soon as Colossus lets him go, Tony takes off running after his fiancée.

xxx

Black Widow and Wolverine quietly take out guard after guard. Captain America watches, helping when necessary. He doesn’t have to help much. There are two large staircases curving up and out to the floor above.

“We’re in. Commence Phase 2.”

Cap takes the left one. Black Widow takes the right. Wolverine stays downstairs. One black-clad and armed man after another falls or gets knocked unconscious. By the time Cap makes it to the top, Widow is there, leaning against the railing and checking her gun. “Took you long enough.”

“Ran into some traffic,” he tells her.

“Nothing too difficult I hope?”

“Nah. I just don’t have those fancy stingers like you.”

She gives him a blank look. “Didn’t use any.”

“Show off.” He looks each way. “Left of right?”

“Left,” Loki says, suddenly between them.

“Geez, Loki. I almost hit you,” Steve whispers.

“But you didn’t.” Loki kisses his cheek. “You two go left. I’ll go right.”

“They have Pepper,” Tony’s voice breaks in.

The three of them look at each other, each of them feeling like they’re missing something. Wolverine rushes up the stairs.

“Didn’t we know that already?” Bruce asks.

Colossus tries to explain. “They’re taking her to helicopter in back.” He’s running after Tony.

“Is Mandarin with them?” Clint asks.

“No.”

“Falcon. Storm,” Captain America calls. The order, though unsaid, is unmistakable.

“On it.”

“Colossus, make sure Tony doesn’t get killed. Torch, join them in the sky.” He gives a few more orders, changing the teams to compensate.

Wolverine heads down to help Magic in the sublevel. He plans to cut through the central courtyard to get to the back stairs. Before he does, he runs into Hawkeye and Winter Soldier in the foyer. “You okay there, Buck?”

He nods. The brown eyes are almost too focused. “Like riding a bike.” The knife in his hand slowly drips blood onto the white tile floor.

Logan looks at Clint, silently asking if they should be concerned. Clint shrugs.

“I’m fine.” Bucky is fine. He’s almost too fine. At first, soldier and Winter Soldier had been battling it out in his head, fighting for control. But then something happened. Instinct maybe. Or training. Whatever it was turned off the emotion, leaving only the task at hand. He knows it’ll probably crash in later. But for now, he’s fine. Just fine.

The mutant takes a breath. “Okay, Sergeant Fine, contact Loki if you start feeling un-fine.” He heads out into the courtyard, cutting across to the back staircase where Magik is waiting.

xxx

Storm is creating a windstorm that is battering Falcon around, making it impossible for him to fly. He isn’t the only one having trouble. The helicopter, now in the air, is moving precariously.

“Stop! Pepper is in there!” Tony is waiving his arms while trying to stay upright.

Colossus tries to help, but even he is having problems.

The wind dies down. The helicopter flies higher and swiftly starts flying away. Human Torch goes after it.

“Johnny, no!”

“But I can get it.”

“And what, burn Pepper alive?! Let it go!” It’s the hardest thing Tony has ever had to say.

Falcon goes after the helicopter now that he can fly again. But it’s fast. Very fast.

Tony watches it leave helplessly. “Bruce, makes sure JARVIS keeps track of her.”

xxx

Captain America sees the background from the Mandarin videos through the door he just opened. He moves back and looks down the hall to where Black Widow should be appearing any moment. He waves her over then points out the interior with two fingers.

She nods and follows him in, gun drawn.

There are two women naked and sleeping on an unmade bed. A football (aka soccer) game is playing on a large tv in front of it. Black Widow shakes one of the women and puts a hand over her mouth. ‘Mandarin,’ she mouths. The woman points to the bathroom. There’s a flush. The Avengers hide behind some loose drapes.

A thin, naked, maple-skinned man with a long beard and a bun on the top of his head emerges. “Oooh, you don’t want to go in there. Not for a few hours at least.” He sounds British, more cockney than posh.

Steve and Natasha look at each other in their hiding place.

“Now, where were we?”

They hear the bed creak. Captain America counts down from three with his fingers. On zero, they pop out of their hiding space.

The man screams. “Don’t hurt me. Don’t hurt me!”

The women scramble out, grasping at sheets to cover themselves.

“Okay. Okay. Calm down,” Black Widow tells him. She looks closer at him. He certainly looks like the Mandarin even though he’s still sniveling and pleading.

“Enough!” Captain America declares. “You’re the Mandarin.”

“I’m not. I mean I am, but I’m not.”

Cap is quickly losing patience. “Explain.”

“I’m an actor. The Mandarin is just a part.”

Black Widow lost patience a while ago. She’s ready to shoot him. “What’s your name?”

“Trevor. Trevor Slattery.” He explains that he was an out of work actor. Someone came and offered him a job. They gave him a new face and flew him here. He was told what to say and paid very well. “I have a boat.”

“Great.”

Steve scowls. “You killed a man on tv. We all watched you do it.”

“No no no. It was special effects.”

“Cap,” Wolverine’s voice calls. “We’ve got a problem.”

Steve closes his eyes. They already lost Pepper and found out the Mandarin isn’t the actual power. “What now?”

“Rhodey ’s here.”

Steve waits, knowing there must be something else.

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Tony asks.

“They took his suit. He’s supposed to be escorting the President today.”

Steve rubs his forehead and wonders why things can’t ever be easy. “Where?”

xxx

Falcon, Storm, and Human Torch fly to Air Force one. Iron Man is with them, the suit finally charged up and working properly.

“Bad news,” the former pararescuer says. “The door of the plane is wide open.”

“Worse news,” Human Torch says. “No one ‘s flying the plane.”

“Can you get inside?”

“One moment please.” Falcon times it perfectly, the wings closing at the last minute, giving him enough control to land on his feet and hold on to a seat. “Damn I’m good.” He looks around.

Iron Man lands behind him. “What was that about being good?”

“Not good enough.” The words are from a strange man. His skin starts to glow.

“I’m really starting to hate you guys,” Falcon says.

“Starting?” Iron Man asks. “You see if the President is on board. I’ll take care of this guy.”

Falcon moves quickly as soon as the other two start fighting. He uses the seats to keep from flying out of the plane again. He moves to the front. “The President ‘s not here.”

“Maybe in the back.”

Rhodey’s voice explains that the President always rides in the front. It’s very rare for him to go to the back.

“You’re too late,” the A.I.M. experiment says.

“Too late for what?” Iron Man asks.

The guy smiles and jumps out of the plane. He hits a button and another hole appears on the side of the plane. People start falling out.

Storm immediately takes charge, diving to get some of the falling passengers. “Is that everyone from the plane?”

Falcon double-checks. “Yes!”

She manages to get hold of one. “Falcon. Iron Man, get the other passengers. Torch, get the plane safely on the ground.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Human Torch flies to one of the openings and heads inside. He claws his way to the cockpit and straps himself in. Next order of business is to contact air traffic control.

While he’s doing that, Storm, Falcon, and Iron Man are trying to get the people who are falling. There are nine total. Storm and Falcon reach two each. That leaves five for Iron Man. It’s difficult, but he manages to get all of them to link together, slowing their fall enough that no one is hurt when they hit the water.

The sun is low on the horizon.

The people are safe. Air Force One is on a runway. But the Avengers were too late to save the President.

xxx

Loki pulls Steve into his arms. They are back in the Avengierjet heading to wherever the GPS in Pepper’s ring is leading them.

“We failed. Twice,” Steve says.

“Starting to feel like the government?” It’s a bad joke. He tries to kiss the look Steve is giving him away.

It doesn’t work. Steve looks over at his best friend, sitting near the end of the wing and staring at his hands. Sam and Natasha are talking to him softly. “I should be over there.”

“Then go over there.” Loki kisses his head. “Go. Be with your friend.”

Steve looks at him. “What if I can’t help him?”

Loki’s eyes challenge him. “That does not sound like the Steve Rogers I know.”

He nods. “You’re right.” He gets up and goes to his friend. “Natasha, would you mind checking on Clint?”

“Not at all.” She turns to Bucky. “You did good out there.” He nods as she gets up. She kisses Steve’s cheek and walks to the cockpit.

Steve takes her place next to Bucky. “How ya doin’, Jerk?” he asks quietly.

“Not sure yet.” His hands are shaking. “I was fine until…”

“Until the adrenaline wore off,” Sam supplies. “It happens. I was just telling Bucky how he’ll probably have trouble sleeping for the next few nights.”

Steve nods.

Bucky’s hands ball into fists. He pushes them against his forehead. He can feel Steve’s hand rubbing his back.

“You’re going to be fine, Buck.”

“Am I?”

“You are. Remember what my Ma used to say?”

Bucky nods. “Always stand up.”

“Always stand up.” Steve runs a hand through the long hair before pulling the head to his chest. “We’re gonna get through this.”

Loki walks over and kneels in front of Bucky. He takes the man’s hands in his own. “James, look into my eyes and show me what’s wrong.”

Bucky gives him a disbelieving look. “Show you what’s wrong.” He sounds like he doesn’t think that’s possible.

“Humor me.”

“Fine.” Bucky looks into his eyes. “Now what?”

“Just look.”

Loki’s eyes are green pools around deep black night. In one is the Sergeant, fighting the war he never finished. In the other is the mindless weapon, killing whomever he’s told to.

“That’s not who I am,” Bucky declares.

“Then who are you?”

Loki’s words remind Steve of Alice in Wonderland. That was the caterpillar’s line. “Who. Are. Youuuuu.” Steve says it before even realizing it. “Sorry.”

“It is an excellent question,” Loki notes. His eyes never leave Bucky. “Who are you?”

Sam leans forward. “It’s okay not to know yet.”

“Is it?” Bucky asks. Everyone else seems to know who they are.

“It is. After I got back from the war, I had no clue who I was,” Sam tells him. “Took me a good year and a lot of breakdowns to figure it out.”

Bucky nods.

Steve rubs the back of his neck. “We’re here for you, Buck. Whatever you need.”

“Right now, I really need to rescue the President of the United States.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is where we will end it. I apologize for the super short smut, but it just didn’t fit anywhere. Hopefully it’ll be better next time.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Love to you all. And Happy Father’s day to any fathers out there. Until next time…


	166. To Save

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers must rescue Pepper and the President of the United States  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Pepper & Tony, Bucky & Illyana (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Vaginal Sex

The Avengers are gathered around the tables in the two jets, which are on autopilot and flying towards the large oil tanker ship where Pepper is currently being held.

Rhodey is taking point at Steve’s insistence. “Consider us a contractor. We’ll send the government a bill and everything,” Cap had told him with a grin in his voice. Although that last sentence in particular had made Rhodey nervous, getting the lowdown on Extremis and what it is capable of and considering that the life of the President of the United States is on the line, he accepted the help.

There are four objectives this time. 1: Rescue the President. 2: Rescue Pepper. 3. Retrieve the Iron Patriot / War Machine suit. 4. Destroy A.I.M.

“But Pepper is the most important,” Tony says.

Rhodey looks at him with sad eyes. “I’m sorry, Tony, but the President is top prioriy.”

“Maybe for you, but not for me.”

He doesn’t argue the point. They should have enough firepower to do all three.

Natasha scowls. “A.I.M. is a think tank.”

Bruce has been having the same reservations. “They present themselves as a think tank,” he corrects first. “But we won’t be able to get rid of them like this. We’d have to take out all of their facilities not to mention arrest and convict their board of directors.”

Steve nods. “And what are the odds of them having every Extremis operative they have on that ship?”

“Slim to none,” Sam says.

Logan takes it to the obvious conclusion. “So there’s no way to actually achieve all of the objectives.”

“Fine,” Rhodey replies. “We’ll change the fourth objective to severely cripple A.I.M. Better?”

That gets a few noncommittal noises.

Johnny keeps looking at the image of the ship. “That’s an oil tanker, right?” A few of them confirm it. “And it has oil.” A few heads rise in understanding, but most just confirm it as if he were slow. “Well they’ll only want to put their most stable people on there. Otherwise boom along with fire and screaming.”

Natasha looks at Johnny. “Maybe you should sit this one out.”

Steve shakes his head. “Johnny won’t be hurt by the Extremis heat. He and Loki are our best assets.” He looks at his love. “You okay going full Jotun?”

“Full Jotun?” Rhodey asks, voicing the curiosity of many.

“You’ll see,” Loki tells them. “If it’s required.”

When Illyana suggests they get Bobby (aka Iceman) to help, Tony disagrees. “They’ll just melt through the ice.”

“He could still slow them down and put out fires,” she notes. “And I could bring him here right away.”

Steve does not have to look at Loki to know there’s a slight scowl on his face. And the Trickster comes very close to suggesting that Rogue just drain Bobby of his powers so that she can come help instead. Still, Captain America has to think of the mission. 

But before he can say anything, Storm says, “Rhodey, I would agree with Illyana. Iceman could come in handy. I could make it rain or snow, but he’ll have more precision than I will.”

If the Colonel could see Steve, he’d look to him for advice. But they are on separate jets. And Rhodey is feeling very underpowered without his suit. He’s commanded troops with members stronger or smarter than him before. He tells himself this is no different. “Agreed. Magik, contact this Iceman. Tell him you’ll pick him up as soon as you’ve moved the others to the ship. Bring him to the same location.”

“You got it.”

Rhodey almost winces at the lack of ‘Sir’ at the end. It’s a reminder that only about half of these people have had actual military experience. It scares him. But the military units he’s called in probably won’t arrive until it’s too late. And against this enemy, he’s not sure the soldiers would have much effect.

xxx

Captain America opts to jump out of the plane into the dark ocean below. It’s just more fun that way. Black Widow and Hawkeye agree, though they use parachutes. Winter Soldier jumps out after them, parachute at his back, the call of battle calming the nerves that had had him shaking not so long before.

Iron Man is next to leave. He carries Rhodey through the night down to the vessel to scout the area. “Oh, look, there’s your suit,” Tony says, pointing to an area about 20 feet above the ship with spotlights trained on it. “And is that…?”

“The President,” Rhodey finishes. The man is in the Iron Patriot suit that is hanging above a pile of oil drums. “Holy shit. They’re going to burn him.”

“Well he is the symbol for American something or other.” Tony’s too busy pinpointing Pepper’s GPS to bother being more specific.

Rhodey rolls his eyes then contacts the others using the comm.

“Pepper should be right below,” Tony stands up, “there.” A gunshot hits the shoulder of his armor. “Hey!”

“Well there goes our element of surprise.”

“Please. Once Johnny streaks across the sky all bets were going to be off the table,” Tony reminds him.

“Fine. You’re right,” Rhodey says then shoots out the spotlight that is shining at them.

xxx

Falcon flies Rhodey to the President, avoiding a few rocket-launched missiles along the way. On the deck of the ship, Extremis operatives are battling Avengers. And below decks, Tony is following the signal to where Pepper is.

There are three heat signatures in the room, two of which are much hotter than the third. Tony uses his repulsor beam to break the door. The sight makes his stomach turn.

Pepper is strapped to a bed. She’s staring up at the ceiling, eyes almost hollow. Dried tears streak her face. Next to her and staring at Iron Man are Aldrich Killian and Maya Hansen.

“Am I interrupting? Good.” Iron Man’s sensors start taking readings. “Pepper? You with me?”

“They put something in me. It hurts.”

Extremis. Tony’s first thoughts are of the baby, assuming there is one. Was one. “Pepper.”

Aldrich raises his head haughtily. “I improved her.”

“She was already perfect,” Tony tells him.

“Well now she’s more perfect.” When Pepper screams in pain, he adds, “Assuming she survives.”

Iron Man stomps towards Aldrich and backhands him in the face. The man staggers back as Tony looks over at Maya. “Is this what you envisioned when you started your research? Is it?”

“Tony –“

“Don’t.” He’s busy freeing Pepper. As soon as she can move her arms, she wraps them around him.

“I told them. I tried to tell them.”

“I know, Honey.”

“They wouldn’t listen.”

Maya feels the need to interject. “I tried to stop Killian when she told us she was pregnant.”

“Do you want a cookie?” he snaps at her.

She shrinks back. Her eyes snap to Killian, who is glowing red. She watches as he opens his mouth and a ball of fire shoots from it. 

Tony pulls Pepper with him as he moves out of the way. “You breathe fire now? That’s just great. Well, gotta go.” He protects Pepper as much as possible as he flies up through the ceiling and onto the deck of the ship.

The first thing he sees is Kurt. Wait. That isn’t Nightcrawler. The eyes are red instead of yellow, and there’s no tail. But that’s all Tony sees as he flies higher. He completely misses Loki grabbing one of the Extremist men around the throat and freezing it before crushing the now-brittle neck in his hand. He also misses the scream from the room he just left as Killian burns a hole through Dr. Hansen’s chest. 

Pepper notices all of it.

xxx

The Human Torch is laughing at the guy trying to burn him. “Do you even know who I am?” He bursts into flame and lifts the guy up into the air.

“Johnny, be careful,” Steve says in his ear. “These people blow up. Remember?”

“I got it.” The flaming man flies up higher and higher. 

Captain America keeps one eye on the bright flames and another on the guy he’s fighting. There’s an explosion in the dark sky above. “Johnny!” He knocks out his opponent with the edge of his shield then starts running to the place below the explosion. He has no idea what he’s going to do once he gets there, but he needs to see. “Johnny!” His heart is racing. He’ll never forgive himself if his nephew is gone. “Johnny, answer me!”

Falcon flies to where the explosion originated. There’s nothing but ash in the air.

“Damn it, Johnny!”

Someone decides to take advantage of the Captain’s distraction. She begins to glow as a smile appears on her face. Lunging towards the blue-clothed back, her hand reaches out only to have it sliced off by adamantium claws. She yells in pain.

The next swipe is to her neck before the arm can grow back. The head drops onto the deck and rolls, leaving a trail of blood behind.

Cap turns to see the body drop. He looks at Wolverine. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.” Logan runs off to go help Colossus.

Someone else tries to take out the Captain. But Loki appears, a blue hand grabbing hold of the man’s shoulder. As the soon as the head is frozen, he hits it with Pantaren, scattering frozen bits of the face everywhere. 

“No sign of Johnny?” Loki asks.

Steve shakes his head. “Falcon, anything?”

“Afraid not, Cap.”

“Damn.”

Storm’s voice cuts in. “I think I see something.”

Cap searches the sky for her. She’s a small silver figure in the darkness. His eyes follow the direction she’s pointing. There’s a flame. It looks like a flame. “Johnny? Please be you.”

Whoever or whatever it is must be far away. It’s taking forever to get here.

xxx

Hulk roars as he crashes through one of the cranes on the ship. It comes crashing down, narrowly missing Iceman.

“Hey! Watch it, Greenie.”

“RRAAWWWRRR!”

“That means ‘ _you_ watch it’,” Hawkeye translates. He’s getting down to his last electric arrows. The regular ones require a clean shot to the head, and even that isn’t a guarantee these jerks will stay down. He turns to Magik who is using her soulsword to fight another bad guy. “You should have warned your boyfriend.”

“Not my boyfriend!” She swings her sword, chopping an arm off. But of course it starts to grow back. “I hate these guys!”

“You and the rest of us.” He shoots her guy in the eye with a regular arrow. As she finishes the guy off, he looks for Natasha. “Huh.”

Black Widow and Winter Soldier seem to have a process. She stings the target, then he uses his blade to sever a major artery or two. If they don’t bleed out fast enough, one of them shoots them in the head. They work silently and with deadly precision, the Russian training visible in their smooth movements.

Hawkeye isn’t sure if he should be jealous or scared.

xxx

The President is safe on the Avenjet. Iron Patriot makes sure he’s secure and wearing a parachute just in case. Then the hero formerly known as War Machine heads back down to the boat.

“Anyone seen Tony?” he asks.

“A little busy right now,” Tony’s voice comes.

Aldrich Killian somehow found Tony and Pepper again. And he is much more powerful than the rest. He has them cornered away from everyone else. Tony is trying to shield Pepper, who seems to be in shock.

The Iron Man suit is worse for wear. There are burn marks where Killian has managed to grab hold. He’s managed to blast the guy back a few times, but his power is running low, and pieces of the suit have started coming off.

Killian grabs the facemask and rips it away from Tony’s face.

“Hey! I was using that.”

“Too bad.” Killian punches him, sending Tony crashing into the storage container behind him. 

Tony gets up slowly, staggering. “So you’re Mandarin’s lackey now?”

Aldrich Killian laughs. “Lackey? You don’t get it, do you. I _am_ the Mandarin. And Now I’m going to kill you. Then I’m going to take Pepper, and we’re going to create a brave new world.”

The words snap something inside Pepper. Or maybe it’s seeing Tony being hurt for trying to keep her safe. Or maybe it’s the anger of finally getting pregnant only to have this asshole most likely end it. She stands up, fists clenched, skin glowing red. “Like hell we are!” She grabs a large pipe and hits Killian across the face with it. “I am the CEO of a major global corporation.” She hits him again. “And I am _not_ a fucking trophy!”

The last hit sends him flying.

Pepper runs after him. She leaps into the air and brings her fist down onto his chest with her full body weight.

Killian jerks at the hit. His eyes fly open. He grabs her arm and throws her back towards Tony. “Did you really think that would end me?”

She lands hard against her fiancé and rolls, taking one of the Iron Man arms with her. She stops near an open box of missiles. Her eyes flash, and her skin glows with inner fire.

Killian rises. Arms wide and skin glowing, he smiles like a shark. “Did you really think that would end me?! I’m the Mandarin!”

Pepper grabs a missile from the box and throws it at him. The Iron Man arm now over hers, she uses the repulsor beam to blow up the Hydra 70 missile as soon as it gets near him.

The explosion is deafening.

The only sign left of Aldrich Killian is a shower of debris.

Pepper turns to Tony. “Are you okay?”

He nods. “Are you?” He gets up and walks to her.

“No! Stay away. I’ll –“

“Hey, it’s okay. See?” He touches her. “You’re okay.”

She tears up and hugs him tight. “Our baby.”

“So you are…? You’re not…?” He holds her close. “I don’t know how to interpret that, Honey. What about our baby?”

“I don’t know.” She’s scared.

He nods against her. “We’re going to get you back to the lab and get you checked out, okay?”

“What if I blow up?”

“You’re not going to blow up. I won’t allow it.”

She gives him an exasperated look at that, and he manages to laugh.

Johnny lands and loses the flames. “Man, these people really blow up but good. You two okay?”

Steve runs over as Tony nods. He pulls Johnny into a tight hug. “You scared me, John.”

“Sorry, Uncle Steve. Woah,” he adds when he sees Loki. “What happened?”

The blue figure steps back, but Steve grabs his hand and pulls him forward. “Loki full Jotun.” Steve smiles and looks at him with love. “Isn’t he beautiful?”

Tony stares. “I thought it was Kurt earlier.”

“He,” Steve corrects, a slight edge to his voice.

“Right. He. I thought you were Kurt. But then no tail and different eyes.”

Those different eyes give a small roll. “Pepper, are you alright?”

Her hand goes to her abdomen. “I don’t know.”

They hear a roar just before Clint’s voice comes over the comm. “We’re clear in the rear.”

“It’s called the aft,” Natasha’s voice corrects.

“I know. I just prefer saying rear.”

Storm and Falcon confirm that the rest of the ship’s deck is secure. Magik, Colossus, and Wolverine are below decks, making sure there won’t be any trouble there. Black Widow and Winter Soldier are heading there, too, while Hawkeye is making his way to the bridge. 

Iron Patriot is flying back to the Avenjet to see to the President and bring him back to the ship. The Marines are en route to take over the tanker and escort the President back to Miami. He considers this a solid mark in the Win column.

xxx

Pepper lies in a hospital bed at the University of Miami Hospital. Tony is holding her hand. They’ve been drawing vial after vial of blood in hopes it will help lead to an Extremis cure.

“You were pretty badass out there, Ms. Potts,” Tony tells her.

She shakes her head and smiles. “No one messes with my man.”

He runs his hands through her hair. “And no one messes with my Pep. Why didn’t you stay with Loki?”

After taking a breath, she tries to explain that she knew Maya knew something but wouldn’t talk in front of an Avenger. “The idea was to find out what she knew, then call the Avengers and share. I just never got to the calling and sharing part.”

“No, because she was working for A.I.M.”

“Well if I had known that, I wouldn’t have gone with her.”

Tony kisses her temple. “I know.”

Pepper plays with the ring on her finger. “Is this how you found me?”

“It is. We’re lucky they didn’t make you take it off.”

She puts her hand on her stomach. She hasn’t gotten her period yet. They can’t check the baby with an ultrasound. He or she is still too young to appear. That’s if she is pregnant and not just late. “I’m not sure if I’m hoping that I am pregnant or that I’m not.” She looks at Tony with tears in her eyes. “If I’m pregnant, what do you think this chemical will do to the baby?”

“I don’t know, Honey. First we’ve got to neutralize it, make sure it doesn’t hurt you. Bruce is working on that right now,” he assures her.

Pepper nods. “Bruce should probably be resting. He looked drained on the plane.”

“Let Bruce worry about Bruce. You worry about Pepper, okay?”

She gives him a tired smile and nods. “Yes, Mr. Stark.” She takes his hand. “I thought I’d lost you.”

“I thought you lost me, too. Then I thought I lost you.” He gives her hand a reassuring squeeze. “No matter what, we’re getting married as soon as we get back to California.”

“But the plans and the ceremony.”

“I don’t care about that.” He kisses her fingers. “I mean I care about it, but I don’t need it. I just need you.”

Pepper shakes her head. “You’d never forgive me if I didn’t let you have a bachelor party.”

Tony grins. “You’re just saying that because you want a bachelorette party.”

“Well duh.” She smiles. “Natasha promised me half-naked men, and Loki was going to do magic. And I want either Bruce or Logan to come.”

“Really?”

Pepper nods. “The couples should be separated. Half for you and half for me.”

Tony laughs at that. “Yeah. Okay. Whatever my beautiful fiancée wants.”

She starts to tear up. “You fiancée wants a baby.”

He wraps his arms around her. “I know. We’ll figure this out. And you’ll get your baby. I promise.”

xxx

Bucky and Sam sit at the hotel bar and drink. There are a few women Bucky thinks are possibilities.

“No. You don’t want those. Not unless you want to pay for it.”

“Wait. Are you saying those are call-girls?”

“Yeah.” He smiles at one. “High priced call girls here to show travelling businessmen a good time.”

Bucky shrugs. “It’s not like I’ve never paid for it before.”

Sam leans in. “Is it true you paid for one for Steve?”

He nods. “It was his 18th birthday. I couldn’t let him turn 18 without ever having been with a woman.” He laughs at the memory. “I paid her to pick him up at this bar we were at and seduce him. He was beet red when she was done with him.” He looks at Sam. “He wasn’t supposed to know she was bought.”

“He figured it out.” Sam gives a look that reminds Bucky Steve isn’t a dummy.

Illyana comes and sits beside Bucky. She puts her hand high on his leg. “Buy me a drink?”

“Sure, Dolly. What do you want?”

Her eyebrows rise. “Dolly?”

“You don’t like it?” He shrugs. “How about Cookie? Sweet Cheeks? Honey Lamb?”

“No cutesy nicknames. We won’t be together long enough for that.”

Sam gives a ‘well, damn’ look to his reflection in the mirror and drinks.

Bucky looks at Illyana. “So basically what you’re saying is this is a one-time, never to be repeated thing simply so that you can scratch whatever itch your bearded oyster is giving you. Is that it?”

Illyana and Sam both look at him. “Bearded oyster?” she asks as Sam cracks up laughing.

“Yeah. Your…” He points to her lap.

“Vagina?”

“Yeah. That.”

She thinks about it then nods. “Basically yes.” She stands. “And you don’t even have to buy me a drink. Coming?” She starts walking away.

Bucky looks at Sam. The former pararescuer shrugs. “If it was me, I’d go.”

That’s all the confirmation Bucky needs. He gets up and follows Illyana.

“Do you have condoms?” she asks.

“Just one.”

They stop buy a hotel gift shop to buy a box. After that they don’t say anything until they are inside his room. They don’t say much even then. Once the door is closed, she’s on him like a predator. Her hands tear at his clothes. His do the same to hers. They stumble towards the bed leaving a trail of discarded garments behind.

Illyana’s movements are hurried. She wants to touch and taste as much of him as possible. More importantly, she needs to be filled. She just hopes his penis is up to the job, both literally and figuratively.

Bucky wants to slow down, to feel her touch awaken his humanity. But apparently she just wants to use him. And his body doesn’t seem to mind that at all. By the time she’s pushed him onto the bed, he’s completely hard.

Illyana yanks down on his black boxer briefs and smiles. “Oh you are a big boy.” She tears open the box of condoms and uses her teeth to get one out of the package. “I adore big boys. It makes my pussy all wet.” She rolls the condom over his cock. “Do you like my wet pussy?”

“Haven’t seen it yet.”

She smiles and pushes down her yellow underwear revealing a completely shaved pubic area. She puts the tip of her finger between her teeth. “You like?”

He looks at her hairless genitals then at her breasts then her face. He’s trying to understand this. She’s obviously gone through puberty. So there should be hair.

Illyana is still waiting for his answer. “Well?”

“Uh, yeah. Sorry. Just never seen anyone shaved down there before.”

She smiles and strokes the area. “It makes me feel clean.”

He nods. “I bet.”

“Do you like it?” She’s very confident he does.

Bucky smiles his best smile. “I love it,” he lies. He’ll just keep his eyes on her breasts. Those at least are gorgeous.

Smiling back with satisfaction, Illyana straddles him. “Tell me you love my wet pussy.”

“I love your wet pussy.” He strokes it to prove his point. And holy fuck is she wet. He swears her vagina is trying to suck up his fingers. 

She moves her hips to rub against them. “You _love_ my wet pussy.”

Right now he’d love any wet pussy, but he’s not going to tell her that. He just wants to feel something other than fear or guilt or numbness. His hand moves to her hip. He tries to guide her down onto him.

“No.” She slaps his chest. “Say my name first.”

His smile hardens. He has half a mind to just pull her down onto his cock. He reminds himself that he’s a gentleman not a mindless machine. “Illyana.”

“Good boy.” She lowers herself down with a moan. “Such a big boy.”

Bucky reaches up and massages her breasts. She seems to like that and leans into his touch. Her hips begin to move. He closes his eyes and immediately thinks of Natalia. With a small shake of his head, he remembers that Natalia doesn’t exist anymore. He opens his eyes and looks up at the blonde above him.

Private Lorraine. Bucky smiles. Private Lorraine had kissed Steve, causing Peggy to shoot at him when he picked his shield. Steve had introduced Private Lorraine to Bucky, and they had had a couple of steamy nights together before the Howling Commandoes started chasing Hydra.

Illyana doesn’t exactly look like Private Lorraine, but if he squints…

Bucky starts to move his hips as his breath deepens.

She moans and mumbles in Russian.

“Spasibo.” He grins at her.

Her eyes grow large at first, and her body freezes. Then she laughs and starts to move again. She hadn’t meant for him to hear her praise of him. “Your English is so good, I forgot you spoke Russian.”

“Eto neobkhodimo, kogda odin operativnyy.”

Illyana finds herself more aroused hearing her native tongue. She starts to ride him harder, a hand on his chest.

One of Bucky’s hands goes to her breast, massaging it. Another goes to her ass. He strokes her hole harder and harder until he finally breaches it with the tip.

She cries out and moves harder, faster. On every third thrust she says a word. “Don’t. Finish. Yet. Please.”

“Not even close, Illy.” He moves his finger in and out of her in time with his hips but not with hers.

Her movements become more chaotic. Her words become louder, less coherent. Her body tenses then jerks forward again and again as she cries out.

When it seems like she’s done, Bucky holds her hips in place as he continues his thrusts until he fills the condom. It’s a relief.

Illyana rolls off him. “Worth it.” She smiles up at the ceiling. “I can stay if you like.”

Bucky stares at the ceiling. “If it’s all the same, I think you should go.” He gets up and throws away the condom before sitting on the bed. He can feel her hand rub his back.

“We can do this again if you want. After a bit of rest.”

He doesn’t feel the need to try to break up with her gently. It’s not like they are actually together. She had made it perfectly clear that this was just physical. “I’ve got to get up early to help Steve. And it’s been a long day.” All he wants to do right now is sleep.

She scowls. “Fine.” She gets up and dresses, doing her best to entice him as she does. But when she looks to see how well she’s doing, she sees he’s already in bed.

xxx

Back in New York, Tony and Bruce work day and night to find a way to neutralize the Extremis compound. Finally after a few days, they have a breakthrough. The tests all confirm that the new solution eradicates the Extremis serum from the body.

There’s just one problem. Pepper is pregnant.

“Do it,” she tells them.

“Honey,” Tony tells her. “We don’t know what effect this will have on the baby.”

She grabs the front of his shirt. “Whatever it is will be better than what this stuff is doing. So do it.”

Tony nods. “You got it.” He takes the syringe and injects the formula into her arms.

Almost immediately, Pepper feels her body cool. It’s like a weight is lifted off her shoulders. She holds her tummy and prays for this all to work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Iron Man 3 is done! Woo-hoo! And Pepper is pregnant.
> 
> Bucky & Illyana was a one-time thing. (At least I think it is.) They just needed a little release.
> 
> Next week is Steve’s birthday. And of course Loki wants to do something special. So expect very little plot next time.
> 
> Thank you all. Until next time…


	167. To Commemorate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's first birthday with Bucky for a long time  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Logan & Bruce, Clint & Natasha, Odin & Frigga, Thor & Storm, Kurt & Hel, Johnny & Rogue  
>  **Explicit Content:** Cutting, Vaginal Sex

Loki knew as soon as Bucky showed up months before that his plans of taking Steve away again for his birthday were not going to work. Instead of a romantic getaway for two, he knew he’d have to have an actual party of some sort.

Now the day is almost here, and Loki feels like there is still much to be done.

The original idea was to have everyone go to Malibu for a long weekend, but that was before the house was blown up. Tony is currently rebuilding. But it is in no state for anyone to stay there.

Given that, Loki has decided to keep it on the east coast. But by the time he started looking, everything was booked up for the holiday.

“Pool party,” Logan suggests.

“Because the last one ended so well,” Loki deadpans. Steve had hit him, and they had come close to breaking up.

“So don’t invite Scott.”

That actually makes Loki chuckle.

That’s how it becomes a pool party with what seems to be an ever-growing guest list. And with each new name, Loki feels his intimate getaway recede further and further into the background. “We’ll be lucky to spend any time alone at all.”

Logan pats him on the back. “Don’t worry. We’ll make sure you give him a birthday fuck.”

Loki rolls his eyes. “Honestly, Logan, your bluntness is…” He just shakes his head.

“Blunt?” the mutant offers.

“That’s one word for it.” He rubs the bridge of his nose.

“It’ll be good,” Bruce tells him, setting a cup of tea in front of him. “We can eat and watch the fireworks. They’ll end around 9:30, 10. Then you and Steve can excuse yourselves for your…private celebration.”

“But does that not sound like a Fourth of July party?” Loki asks. “I want it to be about Steve not the bloody country.”

Steve and Bucky are walking in from their run as he says it. Bucky’s new Labrador Retriever Howard comes in with them. “Kitten, as long as you’re there, I don’t care who it’s about.” He kisses Loki’s neck.

The god tilts his head. “First of all, you need a shower. Second, you really don’t mind?”

‘I don’t mind. Buck, do you mind?”

Bucky hands him one of two glasses of water. “Nope. But it ain’t my birthday.” He drinks.

“It’ll be fine,” Steve assures Loki. He looks over the guest list. “We’re not inviting more of the X-Men?”

“I’d rather not have a repeat of last time.” Loki really doesn’t understand why he has to keep reminding people of that.

“Hey.” Steve pulls him up and into a hug. “We’re in a better place. Right?” He feels Loki nod. He whispers in his ear. “Join me in the shower.” He pulls away. “The list looks fine to me. Be sure to tell everyone to give to charity instead of getting me a gift.” He chugs the rest of his water and heads to his room, giving Oliver a little scratch along the way.

“You and Thor will grill?” Loki asks Logan, walking backwards after his lover.

“Yeah. Burgers. Steaks. Whatever you want.”

“Perfect. Thank you. I’ll buy everything a few days before.” He turns and strides to the bedroom. “Darling?”

“Bathroom.”

Loki walks in just as the shower is turned on. “So not waiting for me, eh?”

“Take off your clothes and get in.” It’s said in that Captain’s tone that the god loves so much.

“Yes, Sir.” Loki quickly takes off the garments he’s wearing and steps into the hot water. “Hello, Captain.”

“Hello, Loki. I have a present for you.” Steve holds up a razor. He’s done the calculation in his head. By the time his Birthday is here, anything he cuts should have healed.

The god bites his lip so as not to moan with anticipation. He turns and offers his back.

“Nope. Turn around.”

Loki dutifully turns and holds out his chest.

Steve’s palm strokes the clean area. “Do you remember the first words I ever put on you?”

He nods slowly. “Property of Steve Rogers. And I have been yours ever since.”

The artist smiles that bashfully proud smile of his. “Well I think you need to be reminded of that.”

“Please.” He does moan when he feels that first incision. He licks his lips as the half circle of the P is added. “You didn’t taste my blood that first night.”

“Good thing, too, or I would have been addicted to it.”

“Oh?” Then he hisses as the R completes.

“No more talking, Kitten.” Steve carves each letter with care, watching as the water washes the blood away, watching as Loki’s cock slowly stiffens, growing as the letters appear, slowly forming each word.

Loki’s palm is pressed against the wall. The other is on Steve’s shoulder. His breath comes harsh and ragged. His brain is empty. All there is is the pain and the love. He stares at Steve, so intent on his work. It’s different from the look he gets when he’s lost in his art. It’s not as stimulating, but it’s enough to make the god want more. It takes all of his resolve not to take a kiss.

Steve carves the final S and can’t help but take a lick. He pulls back to inspect the results. Satisfied, he gives Loki a slow, exploratory kiss. He strokes Loki’s ass, their lips still connected. Then he reaches out and turns off the water. He steps out of the shower and starts to dry off.

“Steve? Darling?” Loki stands there, wet and with a hard cock.

“Yep?” He starts to dress.

Loki steps out. “Is there not more?”

Steve looks him down and up. “Nope.”

He looks down at his erection. “And what am I to do with this?”

“Nothing.”

Loki smiles. “And what are _you_ going to do with this?” His voice is almost innocent.

Steve smiles back. “Nothing.”

The god’s smile disappears. “But…? May I at least masturbate?”

He shakes his head and kisses Loki on the cheek. “This is your punishment.”

“For how long?”

This time Steve kisses his lips. “Until I decide otherwise.” He walks out with a grin.

“I hate you!”

“You love me!”

Loki pouts at his own reflection in the mirror. “You do love him.” He looks down at his stiff cock again. “And for this very reason.” A smile forms, small and a bit frustrated but with a plan behind it that makes it grow. 

He puts on sweatpants so that when he walks out into the living room, his erection will be on full and obvious display. As desired, this makes Steve turn bright red. It also means he gets no relief until bedtime. Loki feels it is completely worth it.

xxx

The sun is shining brightly on the swimming pool. Red, white, and blue decorations adorn the area around it. But everything that used to say ‘Happy 4th of July’ now says ‘Happy Birthday, Steve’.

Steve walks out carrying the uncooked burgers, chicken, and hot dogs and smiles. He sets the large pan down next to the grill and pulls Loki into a kiss. “I love it.”

“Darling, my mother is watching us.”

He smiles and takes another kiss. “I think she can handle it.” He takes a third before going to greet the Asgardians. The Queen is in a powder blue summery dress. Steve gives her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you for coming.”

“Our pleasure, Steve. Happy birthday.”

Steve offers Odin his hand. “Sir.”

Muninn caws as he flies overhead. Odin, wearing a linen suit and his wide-brimmed wandering hat, takes the hand and gives it a firm shake. “I was surprised by the invitation.”

“You’re family,” Steve explains as Loki rolls his eyes. “I’m glad you could come.” He goes to Helena next and gives her a firm hug.

“Happy birthday, Step Da.” She’s in jean shorts and a black tank top over a black two-piece bathing suit.

“Thank you, Sweetie.” He pulls away and looks at her. She looks a bit tired. “Everything good?”

She nods and looks at him innocently. “Yes. Fine.”

He gives her a small smile and wraps an arm around her. “I’ve missed you. So has your father. You should come stay with us again. Get to know your uncle better.” He gestures towards Bucky, who is talking to Sam about how well Howard and Oliver are getting along, his hand giving Howard a good scratch between the ears as he does.

Her eyes sparkle. “Yeah? I’d like that.” She feels her father’s arms wrap around her from behind.

“I’d like that, too,” Loki tells her. “But I’d like some days and nights without Kurt if at all possible.”

She nods. She’s been busy the past few weeks. Kurt hasn’t. He’s been wanting to see more of her. But when they’re together, she doesn’t feel as she once did. Mostly she just feels sad, distant.

“Pet? Are you alright?” He squeezes her tighter.

“Yeah. Just tired.”

Her father kisses her temple. “Rest. Go for a swim. Take a nap if you like.”

Steve reminds her, “This is your home. You’re welcome whenever you wanna come.” He kisses her cheek then goes to say hello to Thrud. She is standing in her very pretty Asgardian clothes looking somewhat uncomfortable. “Thrud, if you’d like to change, you can borrow one of my t-shirts.”

“Is Ben coming?” she asks. She still feels bad about how she reacted to his human form.

“Uh, we invited him. I think they’re coming.” His eyes automatically go to the door. “Anyway, let me know if you want to borrow a t-shirt.”

“Thank you.”

Her father walks up and hands her a beer in exchange for a hug.

“Mother?” she asks.

“In London, which is very far from here,” he tells her. “She sends her love.”

Thrud nods. “She’s still disappointed that I gave up being a Valkyrie.”

“Not true,” Thor assures her. “I’ve told her how well you’re doing under Tyr’s tutelage. And she says she visited you. She’s very proud.”

Steve smiles and quietly moves away. He returns to the grill and pats Logan on the shoulder. “Thanks for cooking, Logan.”

“No problem, Cap.” He looks at the large raven that just cawed. “I swear if that bird shits on my food, I’m gonna cook it.”

“You’re not going to cook it,” Bruce tells him as he brings the various buns.

Tony’s voice carries over the group. “We’re here! You can start the party now!” He’s followed by Pepper, Rhodey, and Rae pushing little Marika in a stroller. “We brought beer, wine, tea, lemonade, and water. It’s all in the fridge.”

“Happy birthday, Steve,” Pepper greets. She gives him a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

The Captain looks at her with concern. “How are you, Pepper?”

She gives him a small smile. “I’m good. That stuff is out of me, so that’s better. Have you met Marika yet?”

Steve takes the hint and says hello to the Rhodes. He picks up Marika at Rae’s suggestion and looks around for Loki. “Loki! How do I look?” He smiles, the baby trying to grab his nose.

“Adorable,” Loki assures him. The sight makes him a little nervous. He gets even more nervous as Steve brings the Rhodes over to meet Frigga and Odin. 

Frigga is of course warm and welcoming, cooing at the baby, offering hugs to the couple. 

Marika seems scared of Odin at first. But then he smiles and offers his finger. Marika takes it in her hand, and he moves it up and down. “Oh, someone has a strong grip there.”

“She likes you, Father,” Thor says, a huge smile on his face.

The sight plays with Loki’s emotions. Odin had been like that with Narfi and Vali but none of Loki’s other children. He wraps an arm around Helena and walks her to the edge of the pool

“You okay, Da?”

“Fine, Pet.” He kisses her temple. “You’re here.”

“Is Wade coming?”

“I invited him. I don’t know if he’ll make it, though.” He looks at her. He remembers her as a baby. She had such large eyes.

“What.” She raises an eyebrow. “You’re not getting all sentimental on me, are you, Da?”

Loki gives her his innocent look. “Me? Sentimental? Goodness no.”

Helena is distracted by the door opening again. “Natasha.” She smiles. “Done with me, Da?”

“Yes. Go. Have fun with your aunt.”

As Helena goes to greet Natasha, Clint goes to hug Frigga. “Hey, Ma.”

“Hello, my boy. Are you eating well?” she asks him. He nods. “Good.” She strokes his cheek.

“You still owe me a rematch,” he reminds her.

She laughs. “Another day. It’ll be a good excuse to return.”

Steve returns Marika to her mother and looks around as Frigga again invites Clint and the others to Asgard. The Captain sees Bucky and Sam sitting together and goes to join them. “I’m so glad you two are here.” He pets Howard. “And you, too, boy.”

“Want a beer?” Bucky asks.

“Yeah. But I can get it.”

Bucky shakes his head, holding up his metal hand. “I got it. Howard, stay.”

Howard looks up at him. The brown eyes never leave the soldier until he disappears inside. He continues to look at the door until Bucky returns with three beers. Then he finally looks around at the other people.

The mutants arrive a little while later. Storm goes directly to Thor. Illyana smiles at Bucky, who nods and looks away. Her smile drops. Piotr shakes his head and follows Kurt to Natasha and Helena. Rogue goes straight to Logan and gives him a tight hug.

“Hey. You okay there, Rogue?”

“Yes. Just happy to see you.”

Loki walks up as she’s hugging Bruce. He waits for his own embrace then takes her hands. “Gloves?”

She shrugs. “I’ve had some trouble lately. It’s fine. I just,” her eyes find Bucky then go back to their hands. “It’s nothin’.”

Logan takes some of the burgers off the grill as Bruce tells her that Bucky got a dog. “You should go meet him,” the scientist encourages. “He’s really cute.”

“Come,” Loki tells her. “I’ll take you.” He walks her over. “Gentlemen, you remember Rogue.”

All three of them stand and smile.

“How could I forget?” Bucky asks. “One of the first friendly faces I saw.”

“Uh-huh.” Rogue doesn’t sound convinced. She bends down to greet the dog.

“His name is Howard,” he tells her.

“Howdy, Howard. Are you a good boy? Are you? Of course you are.”

Steve chuckles. “What am I? Chopped liver? Don’t I at least get a birthday hug?”

Rogue stands and gives him a hug. “Sorry. Happy birthday, Steve.”

“Thank you, Rogue.” He lets her go. “Okay, now you can play with the dog.”

She gives Howard one more scratch before excusing herself. She wants to have a swim before lunch. Bucky follows her to the side of the pool. “Rogue, everything okay?” Howard sits next to him.

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t it be?” She concentrates on removing her cut-off shorts and top, revealing a green and white bikini beneath. Last to go are the gloves.

“It just…it feels like you’re mad at me.”

Rogue looks at him, jaw set. “Illyana? Really? I mean I know there wasn’t anything between us or anything. But Illyana?” She looks hurt.

Bucky looks suitably ashamed. “It didn’t mean anything.”

“That doesn’t make it any better.” In some ways, it makes it worse.

“I’m sorry.” He shakes his head. “Logan made it very clear that you were off limits.”

She rolls her eyes. “Logan is not my father.”

“I know. But the truth is, I wasn’t ready for a steady girl. Not sure I’m ready now. And Illyana, she was very clear that it was a one-time thing.” Howard pushes against his leg. Bucky bends down and gives him a scratch. “I wasn’t trying to hurt you or anything.” He looks up and gives her his best grin. “Forgive me?”

Rogue sighs. She has a feeling she isn’t the first girl he’s used that smile and that phrase on. She wonders how many of them were actually able to resist it. “There’s nothing to forgive. We ain’t together. You can sleep with whatever skank you want.”

“Skank?” He has a feeling that’s not a nice term.

“Look it up,” she tells him then slips into the pool.

xxx

The Fantastic Four come after the food has started being served. Thor has taken over the grill from Logan. Thrud and Storm are with him. The former Valkyrie walks up to Ben as Johnny boisterously says hello to everyone.

“Uncle Buck!” she hears just before quietly saying, “Hello, Ben.”

“Hey,” he replies. He barely looks at her.

“You look well.”

“Do I? I thought you preferred me all orange and rocky.” It’s obvious he’s still hurt by her reaction from the last time they met.

Her chin rises with Asgardian pride. She looks down her nose at him. “I meant you look well for a Midgardian.”

“Oh, gee, thanks. I’m gonna go get a burger.” He heads to the food table and fixes himself a plate.

Thrud goes inside to get more beer. She gets one for her father as well. “I do not like Midgardians,” she declares as she hands it to him.

Storm’s eyebrows go up. “Oh?”

“I meant the men,” she replies, staring at the fire. She doesn’t notice Hel walk up. “The men are stupid and weak. I don’t know why anyone would want one.”

Helena answers. “Because they can be kind. And because they respect women unlike Asgardian men.” She turns to her uncle and smiles sweetly. “Present company excluded of course.”

Thor laughs. “Sometimes you look just like your father.”

“I’m right though. No other Asgardian man would have married Sif.” She takes Storm’s arm. “Nor would they be man enough to accept the strength of this woman.”

Storm nods. “Definitely like Loki.”

“I take that as a great compliment.” Hel puts her arm around her cousin. “Forget Ben. Maybe you should go talk to,” she looks around and smiles, “Piotr. He’s cute and strong.”

“He also has a large crush on Kitty Pryde,” Storm warns.

“That’s alright. Thrud doesn’t need a Mr. Right. She needs a Mr. Right Now.” Hel chooses not to notice the look her uncle is giving her. “Someone to get her mind off that bald Midgardian.”

“He’s not bald.” Thrud looks over at Ben. “Okay, he’s bald.” He really was more handsome as the Thing. She turns her focus to Piotr. He is rather cute as he eats his burger. And he looks strong.

“And his body becomes metal.” Hel jostles her cousin. “It’s like he becomes armor. Come on. Kurt is saving me a place over there. Let’s eat with them.” She guides Thrud over.

“Wear protection when you bed him!” Thor shouts after them. He smiles, knowing both girls have probably gone very red. He feels a slap on his arm from Storm. “What was that for?”

“For purposely embarrassing them.”

Frigga smiles from where she is eating with Odin, Johnny, and Rogue. “I like her,” the Queen declares.

Odin looks over. “Well she’ll certainly keep him on his toes.”

“As I do you.” She pats his hand.

Johnny chuckles as Rogue nods in appreciation. They’ve been asking Frigga and Odin about what Loki and Thor were like as children. They have not been disappointed by the stories.

Rogue can’t help but wonder how the King and Queen got together. “So how did you two meet?”

“We met when Odin came to Vanaheim to convince my father to form an alliance with Asgard.”

Her eyes go wide. “Really?” She turns to Odin. “Did you see her and fall in love and just had to have her?” It sounds like a fairytale.

Odin looks almost sheepish. He clears his throat. “Not exactly.”

Rogue tries again. “There was a dance, and she caught your eye. And when you danced together, you fell in love.”

The King clears his throat again. “Not exactly.” He looks at Frigga and exhales. “As Frigga says, Asgard needed to repair relations with Vanaheim. We needed to form a new alliance. Marrying the King’s daughter was the best way to unite us.”

“Had you even met?” Johnny asks. He knows in Europe marriages had been arranged between royals without them ever having seen each other.

“No,” Frigga answers.

Rogue frowns. “Oh. That’s…kinda awful.”

“I guess your father said yes,” Johnny says to the Queen.

“My father was the one who proposed it. It would make his daughter queen. I was nervous at first. I considered running away. I even packed some things,” she reveals. “But I had to do my duty for my people. So we married.” She squeezes Odin’s hand. “I have rarely regretted it.”

“Rarely,” the King repeats with a sour expression.

“Rarely,” she reiterates. Most of those times involved his treatment of Loki.

Johnny points out, “Hey, you’re still together. So something ‘s working.”

“Yes,” the Queen agrees with a smile. “He does have his redeeming factors.”

Odin leans over and gives her a small kiss on the lips. 

Rogue thinks it’s sweet. She looks over at Logan and Bruce. They’re eating with Rhodey and Rae and the baby. Steve is at the next table, Loki on his lap. Bucky is with them, smiling between bites of his burger. He seems so much better now than when she first met him.

“Is everything alright, dear?” Frigga asks, a warm hand on Rogue’s gloved arm.

She nods. “Just feeling a little lonely I guess.” She realizes what she just said and turns pink. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. We’ve all felt that way at one time or another.” Frigga turns to Johnny.

“Uh, yeah. I thought Maria was gonna be here but,” he shrugs.

Rogue looks at him. He looks a lot like Steve only younger, more reckless. “Are you two serious?”

He shakes his head. “I’d kinda like to be, but she thinks I’m too young.”

“Would you excuse us?” Rogue grabs his hand and leads him just inside. She stops and turns abruptly. “Do you think I’m pretty?”

“What?”

She lets out an exasperated sigh. “Do you think I’m pretty? It’s not a difficult question.”

“Uh, yeah. Of course.” He smiles and steps closer. He raises his hand and hesitates. “Is it okay if I touch you?”

Rogue nods as she looks up at him.

Johnny strokes her cheek and leans in. Their noses touch before their lips do. The kiss is soft. He pulls slowly away. And just as their lips part, Rogue leans in to taste them again. The kisses quickly turn more passionate.

She pulls away quickly, hand over her mouth. “Sorry. Sorry.”

“You okay?”

“Yes, just lost control for a moment.” Her hand slowly drops. She smiles and moves closer again. Their lips meet. It’s less hurried, more enjoyable.

Someone clears their throat.

Rogue and Johnny turn to see Loki, Bucky, and Howard. Of the three of them, Loki seems the most uncertain. But then he smiles and says, “We’re just passing through to get the cake. Pretend like we aren’t here.” He kisses her temple as he walks past. “Be happy,” he whispers. 

She smiles at Loki then returns her attention to Johnny. She wraps her arms around his neck. “Where were we?”

He kisses her slowly as the refrigerator opens and closes.

Bucky tries not to look. He figures he would have been bad for her anyway.

“Come out if you want cake,” Loki tells them.

Rogue slowly pulls away. She takes Johnny’s hand and leads him out.

Steve is walking up to the table where the cake is being set down. “Loki, what did you do?”

“Bucky helped.”

It’s a large sheet cake with two lighted sparklers stuck in it. On the cake have been printed two pictures, one of Captain America with the Avengers, the other of Steve with Loki and Bucky. Across the top is written ‘Happy Birthday’, and along the bottom it has ‘Steve Rogers (Punk)’.

Heart full almost to bursting, Steve pulls Loki into a kiss. “I love it. I love you. Thank you.” He hugs Bucky. “Thank you, Jerk.”

“You’re welcome, Punk.” He hands Steve the knife.

The cake is three layers of white cake separated by strawberry and blueberry filling and covered by a light frosting. Everyone agrees it’s delicious. “Tastes like patriotism,” Johnny says.

xxx

Natasha waits until Pepper is alone before sitting next to her. “You’re pregnant.”

Pepper scowls. “Who told you? Was it Tony? I told him we were keeping it a secret.”

“No one told me.” Natasha explains, “You haven’t had any wine.” She sees the worry in Pepper’s eyes. “How long?”

“Don’t tell anyone, okay? We want to be sure the baby is healthy first. We still don’t know…It’s too early.”

Natasha takes her hand. “Don’t worry. I’m very good at keeping secrets. So you think it was before the whole Mandarin / A.I.M. thing?”

She nods.

Pulling Pepper into a hug, the spy says, “You, me, Loki, and anyone else you want are going to have a girls day. Next Saturday.” She pulls away. “We’ll go to the spa, eat ice cream, watch chick flicks. Whatever you want.”

“Thank you, Tasha. But we’re heading back to California tomorrow.”

“So we’ll do it in California.”

Rae walks up carrying her daugher. “It’s official. Malika likes cake, but she likes the frosting more.”

Pepper laughs a little too loudly. “Is anyone surprised?”

Natasha looks at the doctor. “What are you doing next weekend, Rae?”

She sits. “Not sure yet. Why?”

“Girl’s day. One week from today. You in?”

“Heck yeah.” Rae smiles. “Maybe we should make it the bachelorette party.”

“Oh, no,” Pepper says. “You are not getting out of it that easily. I want a properly planned bachelorette party, and I want it closer to the wedding.”

“August 22nd is going to be here before you know it,” Rae warns her.

“Bachelorette party at the end of July or beginning of August. Besides, I thought you said we were going to Vegas.”

“Rhodey wants to do Vegas, too,” Rae says.

Natasha grins. “We should go the same weekend. Divide the Strip in half. They get one half; we get the other.”

Pepper sighs. “Please tell me you aren’t wanting to do the old soap opera thing where the we all end up stripping for our men.”

The spy makes a face. “No. They’ll have their strippers, and we’ll have ours. We’ll want the side with the Excalibur so we can go see the Thunder from Down Under.” She grins.

“Natasha, maybe you should be planning the bachelorette party.”

Rae makes a face. “I’ll try not to take that personally.”

Pepper backtracks. “I mean maybe you could plan it together.”

Shrugging, Natasha agrees if Rae needs the help.

“I want the couples split,” Pepper reminds Rae.

“I know. We’re still waiting to hear from Logan and Bruce.”

“Oh really.” The CEO stands and strides towards the two men to make them decide once and for all.

xxx

Bucky is staring off into the distance, the lights from the buildings barely holding his notice. It isn’t completely dark yet. But it will be soon.

Steve sits next to him and hands him a beer. “Not exactly like the roof we used to watch the fireworks from.”

“I’m nervous.” He looks at his friend as his hand wraps around the cold bottle. The fingers of his other hand run through the fur of his new companion, seeking comfort. “Fireworks are loud.” He doesn’t have to say how someone might confuse them with artillery fire.

His friend nods. “They are. We’ve got those ear protectors in the shooting range. Do you think that would help?” Steve is trying hard not to show the concern he’s feeling.

Bucky shrugs. “Maybe?”

Steve texts Loki, asking him to go get a pair.

“Did you have a good birthday?”

He smiles. “You’re here. I had a great birthday.”

Bucky nods. Then he offers a shadow of one of his old smiles. “Has Loki given you your birthday sex yet?” He takes a swig of beer.

Steve blushes, shaking his head. “Not yet. But it’s gonna be hard to top last year.”

“Oh yeah? What happened last year, Mr. Kinky Sex?” Bucky looks almost proud. And in a strange way, he is.

“It wasn’t like that. He took the serum away, made me look like my old skinny self.” 

“I was expecting something more…” Bucky blinks. “I don’t know what I was expecting. But not that.” He looks at his friend. He understands. He thinks he understands. After the serum, Steve must always wonder if people liked him or Cap. 

“Well he did want me to be all dominant looking like that.” He smiles at the memory as his ears and cheeks turn pink. “And afterwards we did this role-play thing where we pretended it was that night after I had taken the flag down. And he was a British officer at the bar. And we went back to his barracks and…” The smile grows as does the blush.

Bucky is happy for his friend. “And it was cracker jacks?”

Steve smiles at the old slang. “And then some.”

Howard looks up suddenly, staring at a spot just before Loki appears there. “The ear protectors.” The god hands them to Bucky.

“Thanks.”

In the periphery, they can see a few people making patterns in the air with sparklers. Loki smiles when he sees one that’s different, green instead of gold. He can hear laughter, Sam, Pepper, and Thor are distinct among them.

Steve grabs his wrist and pulls him into his lap. His arms wrap around the waist. “Thank you, Loki. Today has been perfect.”

“Bucky helped.”

The best friend shrugs.

“Thank you, Buck. This was the best birthday I’ve ever had.” He kisses Loki’s cheek.

“It’s not over yet,” Loki reminds him.

Bucky pretends to cough as he says, “Birthday sex.” He clears his throat. “Sorry. Got something in my throat.”

Steve jostles his best friend’s chair. “Stop it, Jerk.”

“He’s not wrong,” Loki points out.

Bucky can’t help himself. “Steve doesn’t think you can top last year.”

“No?” Loki looks at Steve. “Well, we’ll see.” It’s become a challenge to him now. Steve can see it in his eyes.

“You don’t have to. This is enough.”

“As true as that may be, I did plan something. Well, I’m giving you one of two options.”

Steve has to admit he’s more than a little excited about that. “What options?”

Bucky smiles. “Yeah, Lokes. What options?”

Loki looks over at Bucky. “You’ll just have to wait for Steve’s play by play.” He tilts his head to the side. “I have been curious. What is going on between you and Illyana?”

He sighs. “Nothing.” It’s clear that won’t satisfy the god. “We had sex after that last big mission.”

“Oh?” the couple says in unison.

“She made it clear it was a one-time thing. And that’s all I was looking for anyway,” he tells them.

Loki looks over at the mutant and sees that she is again staring at the Winter Soldier. “I think she’s changed her mind.” Green eyes smile at Bucky. “You must have been good.”

“Well he’s had a lot of practice,” Steve says.

“Not as much as Howard,” Bucky reminds him. “Not you, Howard,” he tells his dog. “The other Howard.”

Steve nods. “I don’t think anyone got as much practice as Howard. Except maybe Hollywood people.”

Clint and Natasha come over and take the two empty seats. “Having a good birthday?” Natasha asks.

“The best,” he assures her.

“But it’s not over yet,” Bucky says, a grin on his face.

Steve just shakes his head. “Hey, Tasha, you were very enthusiastic about fixing me up with people.”

“And you resisted at every turn.”

“Yeah, well, I was right to. But Bucky here could use some help.”

“Bucky here can find his own date,” he replies, referring to himself in the third person.

Natasha looks Bucky over. “I can work with that. You still crazy?”

“You still like to have your asshole rubbed?”

She smiles a little too sweetly. “Actually, I like what clit does to my Clint.” She realizes her mistake when everyone laughs. “What Clint does to my clit,” she corrects. Turning to her boyfriend, she asks, “Aren’t you going to defend me?”

Still laughing, he replies, “I’m pretty sure you don’t need me to.” He takes her hand and kisses it.”

As they’ve been talking, the sky has grown darker and darker. Steve checks the time. “Hey, Buck, you should put those headphones on now. The fireworks will be starting soon.”

He nods and places the ends over his ears. The world becomes muffled. He sees Sam join them, smiling as usual. Natasha moves to Clint’s lap to make room. Bucky can barely hear what they are saying, but he gets the gist. 

Steve points to the sky, and Bucky looks over as a dull boom sounds in his ears. He reaches down and pets Howard as his heart beats faster. It helps having the dog there. It makes him feel more grounded.

Howard sits up and puts his head in Bucky’s lap.

xxx

As soon as they are in their room, Steve pulls Loki into a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you back.”

He presses his forehead against Loki’s. “Thank you for today. It was perfect.”

“I told you, Darling, it’s not over yet.”

Steve licks his lips. “You said I had options?”

“Yes.” Loki gives him a kiss. “Shall I tell you or show you?”

“Show me.”

The god nods. “Option one.” He leans in and gives Steve a slow, deep kiss.

The angle changes but not by much. More importantly, there seems to be less room between them in some areas and more room in others. And something is missing, more room in the pants.

Loki pulls away slowly. “Beautiful.”

Steve looks down. “I have breasts.” Her hands fly up to cover her mouth. Her eyes are large saucers of surprise. “My voice.”

“How do you like option one, Ms. Rogers?”

She practically runs to the bathroom to look in the mirror. The blonde hair is longer, to her shoulders. Her jaw is smoother. Her muscles are still there, but more toned and slender. Her breasts change the fit of her shirt.

Loki comes and holds her from behind. He smiles at her through the mirror. “You really are beautiful. Do you want to see option two?”

Steve slowly shakes her head.

“How do you feel?”

“Afraid.”

He gives her a sympathetic smile. “Afraid? Darling, there’s nothing to be afraid of.” His voice becomes husky. “I’m going to take such good care of you.”

It sends a shiver up Steve’s spine. She licks her lips. “Did you buy me lingerie?”

The question delights him. “I did. Wait right here.” He leaves to fetch the small box under the bed that’s wrapped in Captain America wrapping paper. He delivers it with a kiss on the cheek and leaves the bathroom.

Steve unwraps the box and discovers a cream 1940s style silk nightgown and robe. She undresses, taking the moment to relieve her bladder. (Maybe she shouldn’t have had so much beer.) She takes another moment to look at her body in the mirror and smiles. She turns to look at her ass and bites her lip. “You’ve still got it,” she tells herself. She cups her breasts, runs her thumbs across the nipples. “Woah.” They’re more sensitive than she expected.

She puts on the nightgown. The neckline is plunging, ending below her breasts. (She still can’t believe she has breasts.) It’s sleeveless, and the back plunges even lower than the front. It’s beautiful, like the kind of thing Rita Hayworth might have worn. And soft. It feels good against her skin and makes her feel beautiful.

The robe is put on next. The sleeves are long. There are five buttons holding it closed, keeping the deep V of the neckline.

Steve looks in the mirror again. Something is missing. She searches the drawers and pulls out one of Loki’s lipsticks. It’s brick red in color. Perfect. She puts it on then blots it by pressing her lips down on a tissue. She smiles at her reflection. Loki isn’t gonna know what hit him.

She opens the door.

Ella Fitzgerald is singing quietly. The bed is turned down. There’s champagne and strawberries on the nightstand. Loki, wearing a green silk robe and matching pajama pants, is rising from the bed and staring at her. 

He slowly approaches her. “You look…”

Steve is feeling suddenly nervous. It must show in her eyes, because Loki smiles and kisses her warmly. The corners of her mouth curve down. “It’s going to hurt, isn’t it.”

“Perhaps a little,” he admits. “But I’ll make sure you are properly aroused to minimize it as much as possible.”

She nods but still looks nervous.

Loki gives her another smile followed by a slow but very involved kiss. He pulls slowly away and cups her cheek. “You are still in charge, my Darling.”

She giggles. Her lips press together, but another giggle escapes. Then another. It’s the sight of smeared lipstick all around Loki’s mouth that’s caused it. “Sorry.” She giggles again and finds she can’t stop.

He deduces the reason when he notices the lipstick around her mouth. “You’re going to give me a complex you know.” He goes to the bathroom to wash his own off. When he returns, it’s obvious she’s still trying not to laugh. He rolls his eyes and goes to the nightstand. “A toast.” He hands her one of the champagne flutes. “To the love of my life. Happy Birthday, Steve.” He clinks his glass against hers.

“Thank you.” She drinks. A moment later, her glass is taken from her and set back down. She gets presented with a strawberry. She bites into it, the juices overflowing her mouth. “Mmm.”

Loki kisses her and shares the taste of it. He looks into her eyes, those same eyes with the extraordinarily long lashes. “I love you.”

“I love you back.” She pulls him into a kiss and opens her mouth to him. Immediately, she tastes his tongue. Her hands tug on the tie of his robe, loosening it. The green fabric falls open, and her hands rest on his chest. She can feel his heart beating. Pulling away to look at him, she sees the lust in his eyes. It makes her feel warm inside.

Her hands move over his shoulders, pushing the fabric off of them.

Loki pulls her flush against him and kisses her hungrily. He pushes his hips against her.

Steve gasps as she feels a rush of wetness between her legs. “What…What just happened?”

The god isn’t sure. “Can you describe it?” As she tries, a smile begins to appear on his face. “It’s the female equivalent of an erection.” His hands go to the buttons of her robe. He unfastens them as he speaks. “It means you want me.” His hands slide onto her waist between the two silk fabrics.

Her skin feels warm where his fingers rest. “Loki?” Her eyes are almost pleading. 

“Mmm-hmm?” He kisses her neck.

“You’ll be gentle?”

“Of course.” He sucks on the pulse point of her neck.

“And you’ll still respect me in the morning?”

Loki doesn’t realize that it’s a joke. He answers earnestly, “Why wouldn’t I?”

Steve loves him even more in that moment. “I just wouldn’t want you thinking I was easy.” She can see that he doesn’t understand. “I wouldn’t want you thinking that any guy could get between my legs.”

“Never.” His hands slide up her torso, his thumbs brushing over the fabric covering her nipples.

She feels another gush of wetness as the tingling sensation that begins where he’s touching her ends at her genitals. “Oh, Kitten.”

Her robe falls unceremoniously to the floor.

Loki kisses down the side of her neck. His fingers rest on her skin, against the fabric of the sleeves as though ready to push them off her shoulders. “May I?”

Steve swallows and nods.

His cool touch warms her skin as it glides over her shoulders.

The nightgown pools on the floor.

Green eyes travel slowly over her body. She’s even more beautiful than he imagined. He looks into her eyes and gives her a firm kiss.

Her arms wrap around him. “Make love to me, Kitten.”

Loki picks her up bridal style and lays her gently on the bed with a soft kiss. His lips move down her body, never leaving the warm skin. 

She leans into the touch, gasping when his mouth closes over her nipple. “Oh God.” She feels more wetness and starts to blush in embarrassment. She’s glad Loki is too preoccupied to see it. “Kitten, I need you.”

He looks at her with his predator smile. “And you’ll have me, Darling, as soon as I’m sure you’re ready.”

“I think I’m ready now.”

“Are you? Let me check.” He moves down, opening her legs. He kisses up her thigh.

She moans in anticipation, her body practically screaming for him. Then she feels it, a smooth pressure move up her slit. “Oh, Loki!” Her legs automatically open wider as she grabs the pillow beneath her head. It feels amazing but makes her want more.

“Mmm. Delicious.” He tastes again.

Steve starts to writhe. What he’s doing is only making her want more. She wants to be filled by him in a way that’s totally different than before. “Loki, please.”

He looks up with eyes full of lust and crawls up her body.

She shivers with anticipation. Her hands slide down his back as he rises to meet her. They catch his silk pants and push them down. She sees him smile just before he catches her lips. She feels something slide into her, making her angle her hips just so. “Is that you?”

“My finger.”

Her eyes widen. “Just a finger?”

Loki smiles at her and gives her a kiss as his finger begins to move in and out. His palm rests against her, rubbing the sensitive flesh as it does. “Do you trust me?”

Steve nods.

“Then trust I’ll only give you pleasure.” He kisses her again gently but with absolute possession. He adds a second finger. It’s tighter, and he can feel her grab onto his arms. His mouth opens at the pain. “You’re still wonderfully strong.”

“Loki.” She looks into his eyes. “I want _you_.” It’s strange when the fingers leave her. It’s like her pussy is crying out to have them back. Then she feels something big pressed against her. She’s nervous, but she wants it so much. Her fingers dig into his upper arms. “Please, Kitten.”

Green eyes never leave hers as he slowly pushes in. The O her mouth makes is perfect. There are tiny whimpers and moans coming from it that makes it even more so. 

“I’ll stop if you need me to.”

“Don’t you dare!” Her back arches from the fullness of him. “Oh, Kitten.” She’s never felt anything like it.

He stays flush against her to help get her used to the sensation.

“Please, Kitten.”

“’Please, Kitten’ what?”

Blue eyes flash. She slaps down on his ass. “Move,” she orders.

He huffs out a laugh. “There’s my Captain.” He starts to move, slow and gentle at first. This changes gradually as her body tells him silently that she wants more, needs more.

“Oh God. That’s…There. That’s good.” Her body starts to tense.

Loki concentrates there.

She responds wonderfully for about 30 seconds. Suddenly it doesn’t feel as good. “Oh. What happened? It isn’t there anymore.”

“Don’t worry. We’ll find it again.”

It takes a while. Loki shifts every so often hoping to find it. Steve doesn’t mind. It feels amazing anyway. Then she huffs in a sharp breath. “Oh. Oh God. Oh Loki.” It feels like a tickle, but not like any tickle. It’s sensitive but wanting. It demands. “That’s it.” It demands more. More time. More attention. “Right there.”

He uses a different tactic this time. Instead of concentrating all of his energy there, he returns to it almost randomly, moving away after every one to three thrusts against it.

It drives Steve crazy. One leg wrapped around him and the other foot planted on the bed, she begins thrusting up, trying so hard to give it all it wants. But she realizes Loki is right. It wants to be teased. After each absence, the tingling it gives her intensifies. Her muscles tighten, and her toes curl. “Loki. Kitten. Don’t stop. Please.” Her body shudders intensely. Her vagina spasms as though wanting to eat Loki’s cock and all of its contents.

Above her, Loki shudders. He ejaculates into her, filling her with his seed.

Steve gasps again as she feels it. “No condom?” she realizes. She’s still lost in euphoria and finding it a little hard to think.

“No need. Your ovaries are full of semen.” He kisses her. “I basically just moved your testicles inside.”

She strokes his cheek. “My clever Trickster.” She holds him close when he starts to pull out. “No. Please. I like feeling you inside me.”

Loki smiles. “I’ll stay inside you as long as you like.” He kisses her softly. “So you liked it?”

Steve nods. “Very much. It was…so different.”

“I know.”

She bites her lip and blushes a little. “Can we do it again?”

He laughs. “As many times as you want, Darling.”

“Maybe a rest first.” She smiles up at him. It really is the best birthday ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Steve! And Happy 4th of July to any Americans. I hope you enjoyed the party.
> 
> Lots of you are concerned about Pepper’s baby. So far it is doing fine. We’ll learn more as things progress.
> 
> I was going to do a Steve & Loki only chapter for the birthday until lovely skydancer2000 (ff) reminded me that this would be Steve’s first birthday with Bucky back. So of course we needed to have a party. The inclusion of Rhodey, Rae, and Malika as well as Rogue knowing about Bucky sleeping with Illyana was also because of skydancer2000.
> 
> And thank you to Moriah418 (ff) for reminding me that Steve thought Bucky would be proud of him.
> 
> And I know lots of you have been waiting for Steve to be turned into a woman. It seemed like a great present for Steve. Among those advocating for this were FireChildSlythering5 (ff), Blueberryymuffin (ff), Missgnutmeg (ao3), and SexyPinkRanger345 (ff). Thank you all for your patience. I hope it was worth the wait.
> 
> Until next time…


	168. To Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve experiences a day as a woman. Storm has a large decision to make.  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Logan & Bruce, Clint & Natasha, Pepper & Tony, Rhodey & Rae, Thor & Storm (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Vaginal Sex

Steve wakes up feeling just a bit sore between her legs. She’s lying on top of Loki, her breasts smooshed between them. She stretches, tangling herself even more with Loki.

“Good morning, Darling.”

“I’m still a woman.”

He smiles, eyes still closed. “I know.”

She kisses his chest. “How long do I get to stay this way?”

“As long as you’d like.”

“I wanna see Bucky’s reaction. Oh, and Logan’s. Ooh, and Tony’s. And Natasha’s.”

“And everyone,” Loki chuckles. “I get it.”

She half rises, elbows on her lover’s chest, looking at him with inquisitive shining blue eyes. “Can I go out like this? Can we go out? As women?”

He looks at her. Long fingers reach out to move a lock of hair out of her face. “Of course. We can do whatever you wish.”

She smiles and gives him a soft kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you back, my Darling. Breakfast?”

“Yes!” She jumps out of bed and goes to the bathroom. “My hair! Why didn’t you tell me?”

It’s his turn to get up on his elbows. “Tell you what?”

“It’s all over the place.” She looks in the mirror and tries to smooth it down a bit.

He laughs. “Sorry, Darling, but you aren’t immune to bed head.”

Steve sticks her tongue out in his direction even though she knows he can’t see. Deciding it’s good enough, she returns to her original mission, which was to pee. When she comes back out of the bathroom, she grabs a pair of boxer shorts and a t-shirt. “Coming?” As she walks out, she asks, “Where’s Ollie?”

Loki gets up slowly. “Probably with Howard.” 

It amazes him how those two get along. One morning Bucky sent them a video of Oliver sleeping on top of the dog. The cat stretched and seemed to hug Howard and snuggle against him. It was the cutest thing ever and is one of the top shared Avengers videos on record.

Steve walks into the kitchen to find Bruce, Logan, and Hel drinking coffee. Bruce is the first to see her. He stops in mid-sentence. That causes Logan and Hel to look. The mutant sniffs. “Steve?”

She smiles. “Yep. My birthday present from Loki.” She grabs a mug and pours herself some coffee.

“He does good work,” Logan tells her.

“Thank you,” Loki replies as he appears. He looks for tea. “Helena?”

“Da?”

“Where’s the tea?”

She plays with her mug. “I’m drinking coffee.” It didn’t feel like a betrayal until just now.

He turns and looks at her in surprise. “Coffee?”

Steve cradles her mug in her hands. “I keep trying to tell you it’s good.”

Loki makes a face. “It tastes like dirt.” He turns to his daughter. “How can you stomach it?” 

“It’s not that bad,” she replies.

That’s when he notices how light it looks. “Are you sure that’s coffee?”

Bruce explains that her mug is only half coffee. The other half is sugar and milk.

Loki shrugs in resignation and starts making tea for one. He feels Steve hug him from behind.

“My poor Kitten.” She kisses his neck. “You’re still outnumbered by coffee drinkers.”

He turns his head for a kiss and isn’t disappointed. “Mmm. Thank you. At least one person sympathizes.” He ignores the eye rolls from everyone else.

They hear the tick-tick-tick of pet nails on the floor that announces the arrival of Bucky. “Morning all,” he says then stops when he sees the woman with Loki. He whistles, the tone descending as it goes. “Guess Loki topped last year.” It’s hard not to stare.

Steve blushes. “He did.”

Ollie goes to sniff the familiar stranger. He realizes it’s Daddy and rubs against her leg. He’s rewarded with a scratch on the head.

Bucky can’t stop staring. “Damn, Loki. You do good work.”

“Thank you. But it’s all Steve. His parents had beautiful genes.” He smiles at his love for a moment before continuing. “Now eyes back in your head, Sergeant. She’s your best friend, remember?”

“Right. Sorry, Jerk.”

She hands Bucky a cup of coffee. “Just don’t do anything stupid, Punk.”

A voice like a zombie comes from the hall. “Coffeeeee.”

Steve gets another mug and pours. She holds out the cup for Clint.

“Mmmm.” He takes the mug and drinks. “Thanks.”

Natasha comes in yawning and shaking her head. “Gotta mu-“ She stares at the woman. Her eyebrow rises. “Hey, Steve. Do something different with your hair?”

“Among other things,” she responds.

Clint takes a closer look. “Huh. You make a hot woman.” He looks at Natasha. “Do you think I’d make a hot woman?”

“Oh God no.” She grabs a mug and pours the last of the coffee. She takes a sip then starts another pot. “Has Tony seen this?”

Steve shakes his head.

An evil grin spreads across her face. “We should invite him and Pepper down for breakfast.”

“Speaking of breakfast,” Logan says. “I cooked yesterday. One of you assholes can cook today.”

Helena looks at Steve with a sweet, innocent, hopeful look. “Step Da, could you please make blueberry pancakes? I’d love you more than I already do.”

She smiles. “Of course, Sweetie. But you’ll have to help.”

Helena grabs the blueberries from the refrigerator and washes them as Steve prepares the pancake batter.

Natasha calls Tony with the invitation. It isn’t long before he, Pepper, and the Rhodes are walking out of the elevator. “Someone said pancakes, and we came running.”

“Have a seat,” Steve says. “They’ll be ready soon.”

Tony smiles at the woman. “Well hello there. I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced.” He walks to her as Pepper scowls. “I’m Tony Stark. You may have heard of me.”

“I have,” the pretty blonde says with a smile.

“That’s Pepper, Rhodey, Rae, and the munchkin is Marika.” He tilts his head and studies her. “You look really familiar. Have we met?”

“Yes we have.” She smiles as everyone except the newcomers snicker.

Tony looks around. “What. I’m missing something. What am I missing?” He turns to Pepper to see if she knows what’s going on. She shrugs. The Rhodes are just as clueless.

Bucky comes up and wraps an arm around Steve’s shoulders. “You really don’t remember my girl, Tony?” He kisses her cheek.

Loki tries not to laugh as he sets out the syrup and butter.

That only confuses him more. His mind is running through every girl he’s seen Bucky with. There haven’t been that many, and most have been Stark employees. None of them looked like her. But boy is she familiar.

Natasha whispers into Pepper’s ear. “Oh my God,” she says suddenly. She pushes Tony out of the way to look at the woman. It only takes a moment for her eyes to confirm the information. Then she smiles and says, “You look so beautiful. I’m jealous.” She hugs the woman. “Like really jealous.”

“Thank you,” Steve replies. She can feel herself blushing.

It’s the blush that gives it away. “Holy fuck. Steve Rogers,” Tony finally realizes. 

“Shut up,” Rae says and walks forward. “Wow. Hello, Stephanie Rogers.”

She chuckles. “It’s still Steve.”

“Girl, you are gorgeous. Now that is not fair,” she says with a raised finger. “Beautiful as a man or a woman? Damn.”

Rhodey pulls her away. “Alright, we get it. Give the man some space. Er, woman.”

Tony raises an eyebrow and scrutinizes Steve. Suddenly he wheels on Loki. “Didn’t you promise me breasts?”

“Did I?” Loki vaguely remembers.

“You did. And yet here is Steve with breasts, and I’ve never had any.”

Pepper pats his chest. “You’ll survive.” She gets herself some milk.

Tony throws a small tantrum. “But, Pepper, I want some.”

“Fine,” Loki says. He waves his hand.

Clint and Bruce both do spit takes, sprays of coffee shooting beautifully from their mouths. Rhodey stands with his mouth hanging open. Natasha puts a hand over her mouth as she starts laughing.

Tony looks down and sees two large breasts. A smile grows across his lips, and he immediately cups them in his hands. “No bra.”

Pepper shakes her head. “Please at least go to the bathroom if you’re going to play with those things.” When he’s gone, she asks Loki to remove them before breakfast. “I’d really rather not look at that while I eat thank you.”

Several heads nod in agreement. Loki promises to do so when the last pancake is made. And it is a flat chested Tony Stark who finally joins them at the table.

xxx

Storm is in bed kissing Thor’s chest when she gets a text. The phone is within reach, so she checks it quickly.

It’s from Logan. There’s a picture of an attractive blonde woman. Beneath that is the message ‘Steve’s new look’.

It takes a moment for it to register. But when it does, Storm’s eyes grow large, and she guffaws in surprise and delight.

“What?” Thor asks.

She shows him the picture and the text.

Thor taps on the screen and makes the image bigger. “Steve makes a lovely woman.”

Storm looks at him in wonder. “You are completely un-phased by this, aren’t you.”

He nods. “I grew up with Loki. The first few times it was strange…and confusing. But now it hardly seems worth mentioning.” He hands the phone back.

There is something about the way Thor said ‘confusing’ that gives Storm pause. “Confusing in what way?” she asks as she sets the phone back on the nightstand.

“In every way,” he tells her. “Not knowing who she was, I tried to seduce her.”

She laughs nervously. “Oh, now that’s awkward. When did you learn who it was?”

“When I tried to kiss her. She jumped back and turned into his normal self.” He shakes his head at the memory. “I was grateful he pulled away when he did but was very angry he let it go that far.”

“I bet.” She gives him a kiss. “Poor Thor.”

“Poor indeed.” He looks up at her and pushes the white hair away from the beautiful face. “Marry me. Marry me and be my princess.”

She was not expecting this and has to wait for the shock to go down before she answers. “No.”

“No?” He half laughs thinking this is a joke. “I’ve just offered you the chance to be Asgard’s future queen.”

“I realize that,” she says softly. “My answer is still no.” Her eyes are completely serious.

His brow furrows. “Well why not?”

She touches his nose. “First of all, I’d like a proposal that I could actually tell people about.”

“Why could you not tell people about this?” He sees nothing wrong with it. “I asked you in the morning while we were in bed.” He grins. “And after, we made love to celebrate.”

“Nuh-uh.” Storm taps his chest with her finger. “I want the whole song and dance. It doesn’t have to be as fancy as what Tony did, but dinner would be nice.”

“Fine. What’s the second thing?”

This one is a little trickier. “Would I have to be Asgardian to marry you?”

“Of course.” He still doesn’t see a problem. “You would pass the trials with no problem, I’m sure.”

Her eyebrows go up. “Trials? There are trials?”

“Just the one really. But I’m sure you’ll pass it easily.” He takes her hand. “And then we can marry and raise beautiful children.”

“I’m not worried about passing.”

Thor smiles broadly. “Excellent.”

“I’m worried about everything else. Where would we live?”

“Asgard,” he replies quickly. It is easy to see she is not happy with the answer. “I am the King’s Councilor. I am needed there. And when I become king, you shall be my queen.”

“I don’t want to be Queen,” Storm tells him.

“Why not?” he asks as though not wanting to be one is the craziest thing he’s ever heard.

“A Queen only has one job – create an heir to the throne.” 

“Yes,” Thor confirms. He furrows his brow. “Can you not bear children? Your body seems fertile enough, hips wide and -”

“I’m not livestock,” Storm tells him, a warning in her voice.

“Of course not.” Thor really doesn’t understand where all this is coming from. He pets her hair and gentles his voice. “Even if we have trouble, the healers will be able to help us conceive and you carry to term.”

“That’s…not…” She huffs out a breath. “That’s not the problem.” 

He’s starting to get frustrated now. “Then please explain to me please exactly what the problem is.”

“You’re asking me to give up my life. That’s a huge decision to make.”

“I’m not,” he tells her than kisses her hand. “I would never ask you to give up the X-Men or being an Avenger.”

She shakes her head. “That’s not what I meant. I meant watching everyone I know grow old and die while I continue on and on.”

His face falls. “Oh. I see.”

“Do you?” she asks as she searches his eyes.

“You do not love me enough.”

The words anger her. “Don’t tell me how much I love. Or who.” She straddles him and sits on his upper legs. “It is not a matter of loving enough.”

“Then what?” he asks as his eyes plead with her for answers.

“Logan,” she replies. “He hides it well, but every so often he gets this look in his eyes as though he knows it’s all going to end again.” Storm takes a breath. “To feel that kind of loss over and over again, I’m not sure I could do it.”

Thor takes her hands and presses them to his lips. “Living on Asgard would make it easier. You would age at the same rate as the rest of us then.” He looks at her. “I thought all mortals wished to become immortal.”

She smiles at him. “It sounds great until you realize how lonely it would be.”

“It would not be lonely.” He gives her a grin. “I’d be there.”

Storm swears Thor can go from ‘barely contained sex god’ to ‘silly goofball’ in a manner of seconds. She can’t help but smile. “Yes you would be there.” She leans closer. “That is a very strong selling point.”

“I’m glad you think so.” He pulls her down into a kiss.

“But I still…I’d like to think about it. Plus you still need to propose properly.” She says the last as her fingers walk up his chest. There’s a playful smile on her lips.

“Dinner. Flowers. A ring. Everything,” Thor replies.

She smiles at him. “There’s hope for you yet, Thunder God.”

His hands begin to stroke her thighs. “Is there? I’m glad you think so.”

“Mm-hmm.” She licks her lips.

“Have I told you how much I love your skin?”

Her eyebrows rise. “Just my skin?”

“And your eyes,” he says as he looks into them. “And your mind and your strength.”

A smile grows. “And my breasts?”

Thor grins. His hands move up. “And your breasts,” he acknowledges as he cups them. “Your nipples are dusky and alluring.”

“Dusky _and_ alluring. Wow,” she chuckles.

“And sexy,” he says with the tiniest snarl.

“Ooh. I like how you said that. Say it again.”

“Sexy.” He does it with the same little snarl.

“Oh, baby.” She makes her sexy face and runs her hands over his chest. “I just love the way you say that.”

“Sexy.”

Storm laughs. “Keep that up, and you’ll have to prove it.”

Thor pulls her down and rolls them over. Now on top, he grinds against her so she can feel his hardening cock. “I would love to prove it.”

“And I would love for you to prove it. With one,” she taps his nose, “little,” she taps it again, “change.” She rolls so that she is on top again.

His eyes twinkle. “You do like a good fight.”

“As do you.” She rubs herself against him. “And someone’s mighty hammer agrees with me.”

“You love my hammer.”

“I do love your hammer, especially the way you wield it.” She leans down to kiss him but lifts up suddenly before their lips meet. “No flipping us around. I aim to ride that hammer all the way to orgasm-ville.”

Thor laughs heartily at that. “Yes, ma’am.” He watches as she again leans down, bringing her lips closer and closer until they finally touch his own. They’re warm and soft. He can smell the combination of jasmine and ginger that is her scent. It makes him want her more.

The kisses become more passionate as her hips continue to move. She pulls away to breathe and also to get a condom.

He places his hands beneath his head and watches her intensely, a grin on his face.

She opens the condom. “Nope. You aren’t hard enough.”

“Perhaps you should help me.”

Her lips kiss the base of his cock. “Come one, hammer.” She kisses the base again. “Show me your strength.” She sucks on the shaft.

“Mmm.” Thor’s eyes never leave her. “Harder.”

She runs her teeth over the side of his cock. It gives the results she wants. The condom slides on easily. Moving up his body, she positions herself above it and slowly lowers herself, taking it in as she does.

“I don’t need a title to know I’m the queen of your heart.” She slowly starts to move. “Aren’t I.”

Thor smiles. His hands move to her hips. “You are, my dusky beauty.” His own hips begin to rock up.

She places her palms on his chest for better leverage. Then she really starts to ride him, using her strength and a bit of his to get him deep. Her upper body barely moves. All of her momentum is from her lower back and hip.

His touch moves up, cupping her breasts in his hands. He massages them and pinches her nipples.

“Oh, Thor.” She pushes down harder against him, trying to get as much as possible inside.

“Be my queen.”

She can’t believe he just said that. “Really? Now?” She doesn’t stop moving, though. “That proposal is even worse.”

“Of course. Sorry. Dinner. Flowers. Can we not do that later?”

“No. And no.” She flings her head back when she finds a good spot. “Oh.”

He smiles. “I’m going to ask you while you’re climaxing so you’re bound to say yes.”

Storm shakes her head, her white hair flowing behind her. “Not going to happen.”

“No?” He pretends he doesn’t understand. “That’s a long time to go without having an orgasm.”

“I hate you,” she tells him. She really doesn’t. What she does feel are the beginnings of an orgasm. At least she hopes that’s what it is. Whatever it is prompts her to start bouncing on him. “Fuck. Fuck.”

“That’s it. Use me.”

She suddenly slows down, opting to go deep instead. “Thor.”

“And my hammer,” he adds cheekily.

“Thor. Thor. Thor! Thor!”

Seeing her lost in ecstasy has him coming, too. “Marry me,” he groans.

Storm shakes her head. “No. Not until you've asked properly.”

“You are impossible, woman,” he bellows.

“And you’re the one who decided he needed to have me.” She dismounts him. “I’d say that says more about you than about me.” She lies down with her head next to his.

Thor takes her hand. “If I were to ask you tonight to marry me, would you do it? Could you?”

She looks into his eyes and says. “I don’t know what has made this so important all of a sudden.”

He kisses her fingers. “I suppose I just don’t want to lose you is all.”

When he speaks like that, how can she resist him? “I don’t want to lose you either, but it’s a large decision. I need time to think. Please.”

He nods and promises to be patient. At least he will try.

xxx

Steve holds Loki’s hand while they travel through New York. It’s nice at first. They attract a few looks. Steve has to keep reminding himself that it’s not because they are being recognized. To everyone else except perhaps some Mischief Makers, they are just two women holding hands.

It’s not as fun when a few men start to call out to them. At first it’s okay. Steve gives small smiles and says quiet thank you’s. 

Loki tells him not to encourage them. Unlike Steve, she continues to walk as though not hearing them.

It upsets Steve how aggressive some of the men get with Loki. It would frighten her if she didn’t know Loki could take care of herself. Even so, to hear them tell her that she should be grateful, that she needs to be taught manners, that she is being rude for not acknowledging them, to see some following them or getting in her face, it angers the super soldier.

There’s one guy who follows them for nearly a full block. Steve finally turns around. “A real man would never intimidate woman in this way, would never follow her and make her feel threatened.”

The man stops, stunned. Then he leers, “Maybe a real man is what you need to turn you.”

“Turn me?”

“The reason you’re into pussy is because you’ve never had a good dick in you.”

Steve’s hands clench into fists.

Loki takes one of those hands and looks at the man. “Too bad yours is full of crabs.” She pulls Steve away as the man begins to scratch his genitals.

“Serves him right,” Steve says. “Didn’t you use that in Miami?”

“I did. Some forms of retribution work nicely on multiple offenders. Particularly when they are all oafish men who think all women must find them attractive.” She makes a disgusted face.

“I really wanted to punch that guy.”

“I know, Darling. And I would have loved to have seen it,” she assures her. “But if you had done so, it might have given your identity away.”

She’s right of course. Steve knows she’s right.

They continue to the Museum of Modern Art to look at the paintings Steve loves.

Overall it’s a good day, but at the end of it Steve is glad to return to being a man. It’s hard to describe how she had been treated during the day. It wasn’t always as overt as the men catcalling them. Sometimes it was just a look or a tone of voice. At the museum, when she was explaining some of the art to Loki, an older man smiled sweetly at her and told her he thought it was nice that she took such an interest in art. Steve couldn’t help but wonder if he would have made the same comment to a man.

In the bath, as Loki holds him, he asks, “Is it always like that for women?”

“Sometimes. Sometimes not.” He kisses Steve’s shoulder. “It’s a good thing I didn’t take you to a bar.”

Steve groans. “Don’t even joke about that.”

“You get used to it.” Loki can tell the words don’t help. “You should talk to Natasha about it. There’s a reason she presents herself the way she does.”

“I know. I just…How is it that the world got rid of the respectful parts of treating women differently but kept the most belittling ones?”

“Is it as bad as all that?” Loki asks.

Steve thinks. “Well there were those men who held the door open for us. That was nice.”

He smiles. “See? Not all bad.” He kisses his ear. “I think you need a better education than what I can give you.”

Turning to look at him, Steve asks what he means.

Loki merely smiles and says, “You’ll see.”

xxx

Steve looks around and thinks about how strange life sometimes is. A week ago, she had become a woman for the first time. Her first night as a woman was amazing. Her first day left her feeling sad. And now here she is out again.

Pepper takes a sip of her ginger ale. “I’m so glad you decided to join us. Though I admit I was expecting Loki.”

“He thought I could use the education.” She adjusts the top of her bathing suit again.

“He was right,” Natasha says. She bumps against her shoulder.

Storm smiles at her from across the table. “And have you been educated?”

Steve nods. “Thank you again for letting me take Loki’s place, Rae.”

“Our pleasure, Steve.”

The Captain had been afraid that they would see her as an intruder, someone who really wasn’t a woman and so didn’t belong at their Girl’s Day. But they had been welcoming. She’s listened mainly, staying even quieter than Pepper.

Now they are by the pool of the spa they are at and drinking. Pepper and Steve aren’t having alcohol, but Natasha, Rae, and Storm are.

Natasha jostles Storm’s chair. “So how are you and the thunder god?”

Storm lets out a big sigh. “He proposed to me while we were naked and in bed.”

Steve looks at her in surprise as the other women giggle and throw out some “What’s?!”

She goes on to tell them about their conversation. “He was supposed to be a fling. I mean, I knew it could never work. But here I am actually and seriously considering saying yes.”

“Do you love him?” Steve asks.

“I do. But becoming Asgardian? That’s really permanent. And what if after 100 years we decide it doesn’t work out? What then?”

Natasha does a little head tilt. “Then you keep being one of Asgard’s most ass-kicking warriors.”

Steve’s brow furrows a bit. “What are Sif and Jane doing? Are they that serious yet?”

None of them know. With Jane always having been in New Mexico or now London, none of them had ever really gotten close to her. It kind of makes Steve sad, and she decides to try to reach out to her soon. The group dating Asgardians is small, and they should help each other. Maybe she should reach out to Kurt, too.

Storm is still thinking. “But I also have a life here. And Asgard isn’t exactly into female warriors, no matter how well they kick ass.”

“Their loss.” Natasha takes a drink of her martini. “I could get so much intel off of those guys it isn’t even funny.”

Rae looks at her. “Oh?”

“Nothing is better than being underestimated. If they catch you doing something odd, you just pretend to be stupid and innocently trying to do something else. Plus, they tell you anything and everything because they don’t think you understand.”

“That’s great,” Pepper says. “Unless you’re CEO of the company. Then they don’t take you seriously.”

Steve is confused. He thought they were talking about Asgard. No one else seems to notice the disparity though, so he says nothing.

“You still having trouble with that one guy?” Natasha asks.

“A little. It’s gotten better since I threatened to fire him. But I think he’s resentful.”

Rae checks the time. They still have a few hours before they have to leave the spa. 

“Got a hot date?” Pepper asks.

“Yes.” She gives a small smile. “With Magic Mike XXL.”

“What?” the CEO laughs. “You’re joking.”

“Nope. We’re going to one of those places where they serve dinner and alcohol, and we are seeing Magic Mike.”

Steve blushes slightly and hopes no one notices. Of all of the things she expected, going to see a movie about male strippers was not one of them.

“Is this to wet our appetite for the bachelorette party?” Natasha asks.

“Maybe,” Rae says mysteriously. “Speaking of, did you get my last email?”

“I did.” Natasha smiles. “But I think making Pepper eat a man out of a tub of Jell-O using only her mouth is a bit much.”

Pepper’s eyes become saucers. “You have to be joking. Please tell me you’re joking.”

“She’s joking,” Rae assures her best friend. “I’d never do that to you. Not with Jell-O. Now with pudding and whipped cream is another matter entirely,” she teases. That earns her a playful slap to the arm.

“Steve?” Natasha focuses on him. “Will you be okay watching strippers on a movie screen?”

“Yes, Natasha. I’ll be fine,” she replies.

“Okay. I just want to be sure.” She reaches over and takes her brother’s hand. “If at any time you feel uncomfortable, you can just walk out of the theater, okay?”

Steve rolls his eyes. “I’m not that virginal.”

“Speaking of virginal,” Pepper begins as she leans forward. 

She looks from Pepper to Natasha to Rae to Storm. “Speaking of virginal?”

The spy shakes her head. “Your first time with Loki, genius. How was it?”

Steve blushes brightly. “Oh. That.”

“Yes, ‘oh that’.”

“Well, I mean, you know.”

It takes a lot more coaxing for her to finally describe that night. Interestingly, they don’t want a lot of details about the sex. They are more interested in the romance of it all, how Steve’s change was revealed, her reaction, the nightgown.

Soon it’s time for some of them to begin their facials. Others are going for mud baths or body scrubs.

They meet back in the changing area then get driven to the movie theater.

Steve is surprised by how funny the movie is, and she studies some of the moves with plans to recreate them later for Loki. One line did strike him, though. It was scene about how strippers were healers of women. On the surface, to just say that, sounds sexist and a bit idiotic. But the character had put it in the context of women being unsupported by their husbands and boyfriends, that sometimes all they need is for someone to ask how they are and actually be concerned about the answer. 

She plans to ask Loki that question as soon as they see each other again. And once she is back to being a he, he will be trying out some of those moves on Loki, see if he can make the god smile.

xxx

Helena cries into Gwen’s pillow, her Peeta bear held close against her body. “He’s still so sweet and kind and wonderful. Why don’t I feel the same way anymore?”

Gwen shrugs. “Maybe you never really loved him?”

“But I should, right?” Helena can hear her mother’s voice telling her she’s a fool, that she never should have developed feelings for him in the first place.

“Are you going to break up with him?” Her voice is small, not wanting to disrupt any wallowing or trains of thought.

“Yes, I believe so.” She looks at her friend. “Do you know what the worst part is?”

“That he still has feelings for you?” Gwen tries.

“No. That this would be proving Da correct.” Helena pouts.

Her friend chuckles and pulls her into a hug. “Don’t worry, I‘ll protect you and take all of Loki’s ‘I told you so’s.”

“Thank you, Gwen. You’re a real friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo, everyone! The reason why Helena wasn’t on Girl’s Day was because she was with Gwen having a minor teenager breakdown. But let’s go back to the beginning.
> 
> We started the chapter as of July 5, because I couldn’t have Steve be turned into a woman without seeing people’s reactions to that. That would have just been unfair. The bit with Oliver and Howard cuddling was a suggestion by Jayelem (ao3), who wantedOllie to end up in Bucky's room on the dog. Such a cute image, I had to use it.
> 
> The Thor and Storm scene was for tntlostfan (ff) who wanted an explicit scene with those two. I hope you enjoyed the entire section. Storm has some big questions to ponder.
> 
> Steve’s experiences as a woman were for FireChildSlytherin5 (ff). That led to Steve joining the Girl’s Day. That Girl’s Day was for EmLemony, who long ago knew that another one was needed.
> 
> And that brings us back to Gwen and Helena. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it. Love and hugs to everyone. Until next time…


	169. To Break Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hel breaks up with Kurt. Storm seeks support from Steve.  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Azazel & Mystique, Thor & Storm  
>  **Explicit Content:** Bondage, Oral Sex, Remote-Control Vibrator, Vaginal Sex.

Helena sits on Kurt’s bed with tears in her eyes.

“But why?” he asks. “What did I do wrong?”

“Nothing,” she assures him. “I just…I don’t feel the same as I did.”

He shakes his head, refusing to believe it. “Your fazer finally got to you, didn’t he.” His accent is deepening in his distress.

“No. It has nothing to do with him.”

Kurt refuses to believe it. Loki never liked him, never supported their relationship. He reluctantly accepted it, but that was all. “I know it vas Loki.”

“It wasn’t.” Hel is finding herself getting angry now. She just wants this conversation over. “I don’t want to be with you anymore. Alright?”

“No. No it’s not.” His yellow eyes are shiny with tears. “You were…We were each other’s firsts.”

“Yes?” She gives him a disbelieving look that is very similar to her father’s. “You didn’t actually think we’d be each other’s lasts, did you?”

“Well, yes.”

Hel feels sorry for him in that moment. She’s witnessed scenes like this before. ‘Boda has dropped lovers who begged and pled to be kept. She had always found them sad and a little pathetic. She understands them a little better now. They thought they were in love with Angrboda, just as she thought she was in love with Kurt, just as Kurt thinks he’s in love with her.

“I love you, Helena.” It sounds like a plea.

She realizes he’s right. He is in love with her. And she _was_ in love with him. And that’s why she has to leave him, because she doesn’t anymore. “You deserve someone better, someone who loves you back.”

His eyes show every crack and splinter of his heart. “Did you ever love me?”

“Of course!” She grabs his hands. “Kurt, I loved you so much. And you will always be special to me.”

“Just not special enough.” The pain in his eyes is almost too much.

“Oh, Kurt. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“If you vere sorry, you vouldn’t leave,” he accuses.

Hel’s eyes harden. Whatever compassion they had before is now gone. 

Queen Hel rises. “And if you truly loved me, you would rather see me alone and happy than unhappy with you. I may not know much about love, but I know that.”

The words are another knife in what is left of his heart. “Go zen. Just go!” As soon as she disappears, he curls up on his bed and cries and prays. He prays for the pain to go away. He prays for Hel to change her mind. He prays she’ll realize she does love him and come back. He prays and then feels guilty for it. After all, God has much bigger things to deal with than one broken heart.

xxx

“Loki?” Helena is barely holding it together behind her Queenly exterior. She travelled from Kurt’s room to the Avengers’ floor hoping her father would be here. “Da?” She pauses, waiting for him to answer. “Da!”

JARVIS’ voice answers. “Loki is currently with Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes at a children’s hospital. Shall I contact him for you?”

“Tell him I’m here. Tell him I demand to see him.”

“Relaying the message now.”

Helena pulls out her phone and texts Gwen. ‘I did it.’ 

She starts pacing as she replays her conversation with Kurt in her mind again and again. She checks her phone for a return text then bumps into something very solid.

“You _demand_ to see me?” Loki says, looking down his nose at her.

“I _am_ Queen of Hel. And as my father, you,” her brow furrows as the exterior starts to crack, “you should be here for me.”

“You are a queen, not a spoiled child. You –“ The words die on his lips as he sees the breaks in her mask. “Helena?” His anger quickly melts into concern. He pulls her into a hug. “Helena my Pet, what’s wrong?”

She doesn’t want to tell him. “You’re going to say you told me so.”

“And why would I do that?”

Hel’s phone buzzes before she can answer. As she checks it, Loki’s phone buzzes, too. Her message is from Gwen asking if she’s okay. His message is from Steve asking if there’s a problem. Hel texts back, ‘No. With Da now’. Loki texts back, ‘Don’t know yet’.

He takes her hand then guides her to the couch. “Pet, tell me what’s wrong.”

She looks at his hand still holding hers. She remembers when his was so much bigger. She thought it would always be that way. “I broke up with Kurt.”

“Did he hurt you?” There is a threat in his voice.

She shakes her head. “I just don’t like him the way I used to.” Big purple eyes look at him. “Am I a horrible person?”

“What? No. Of course not.” He pulls her into a hug. “People fall out of love almost as much as they fall in love.”

“You must be so happy right now.”

Loki shakes his head. “You’re hurting. How could I possibly be happy?” He strokes her hair and gently asks, “How did Kurt take it?”

“He didn’t understand. I don’t understand.”

“You’re young,” her father tells her. “It happens. Remember when you were in love with Peter Parker?”

“I wasn’t in love,” Hel pouts. “I just _really_ liked him.”

“And now you don’t.” Her silence makes him suspicious. “You don’t, do you?”

“Gwen ’s my best Midgardian friend,” Hel replies.

“That doesn’t answer my question.” Loki decides not to press the issue. It’s obvious she still has a thing for him. No doubt he will forever be the one that got away. “The point is that even couples who have been married years and years sometimes fall out of love.”

“Like you and Sigyn?”

Loki takes a breath. “That was a little more complicated.” Had their children not been taken from them, they might still be together.

“Then like you and ‘Boda?” Hel presses.

He had never been in love with Angrboda. It was only ever lust and gratitude, at least on his part. “Something like that,” he replies.

“She loved you even if you never loved her,” she tells her father.

“I know. And I didn’t. At least not the way I loved Sigyn. And certainly not the way I love Steve.” He smiles softly as he thinks of his love. “Would you like some ice cream?”

Helena nods against his chest.

He kisses her purple hair and goes to the kitchen to serve her some. He also uses the moment to text Steve with the basic information. His love texts back almost immediately asking if he and Bucky should go home or stay away. “Steve sends his love,” Loki tells his daughter. He texts back. ‘Don’t change your plans. Thinking pizza and movies tonight. Come when you’re available.’ He takes two bowls to the living room and gives one to Helena. “Can you stay?”

She shrugs as she puts the first spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

He tries to entice her. “Pizza. Sad move. Gwen can come if she wants, stay over.” He can see the hope in her eyes as she nods. Loki smiles warmly. “Let me check with her mother first.” He texts Helen Stacy, asking her to call when she has a free moment. Then he starts on his own ice cream.

xxx

“Are women really so fickle?”

Mystique gives her son a sympathetic smile. “No more fickle than men.” She came to check on him when he didn’t go down for dinner. It took a bit of probing and prodding, but he finally opened up to her. He gives her such a pathetic look, that she makes an aww sound. “But this isn’t your first broken heart.”

His head shakes. “But it is ze first where I thought we would be happy together forever.”

She pulls him to her breast. “Poor Kurt. Nothing lasts forever, Sweetie. The sooner you learn that, the easier it’ll be.”

“God is forever,” he tells her with conviction.

She doesn’t contradict him. If God is forever, she really hopes it’s not the fire and brimstone one. But despite her own views about God, she’s glad he can find comfort with Him or Her or whatever. “You know what you should do?”

He shakes his head. “No. What should I do?”

“You,” she says pointing, “should play the field. Date around. Have some fun. You’re still young. Someone else will come along soon enough.”

“But I want Helena.”

Mystique looks at him. “Tough.” It sounds harsh, but sometimes bluntness is required. “She doesn’t love you. That doesn’t make you a bad person. Hell it doesn’t even make her a bad person. It just is what it is.”

“Did you love my father?” The question seems to come out of the blue. He’s asked before, but he likes to hear her say it.

She takes a moment to think. “I did love him. Not at first,” she adds. “At first he was just this big guy who got us from place to place. He barely spoke.” She doesn’t usually allow herself to go down memory lane, but maybe it will help Kurt.

“So what made you notice him?”

“I don’t know. It wasn’t any one thing. One day, I just realized he was always there for me.” Her mind starts to flip through memories. “No. Wait. I remember.” She replays it. “I had had another argument with Erik. Azazel was there. And I took it all out on him. I just stuck my verbal claws into him and let him have it.” She wipes her eyes. “He just looked at me and said, ‘He shouldn’t treat you like that.’” She takes a breath. “I loved him.”

Kurt doesn’t often get to see this side of his mother. It makes him smile. “Is that when you knew?”

“No. But it’s when I really saw him.” She smiles. “He was so different than Charles or Erik. Charles wanted me to blend in, be normal. Erik wanted me to be his mutant poster child. But Azazel just wanted me to be me.”

He nods. “That’s what I though Helena wanted.”

She takes his hand. “Your heart is going to get broken lots of times. It’s going to hurt each and every time. But you’ll get through it.” She smiles at him, her teeth white against the blue skin. “And then you’re going to really fall in love. And she’ll love you back. And you’ll wonder that you ever called what you felt for Hel love.”

Kurt hopes she’s right. But for now, it feels like his world is ending.

xxx

One after the other, the boys on the television screen stand on their desks and say, “Oh Captain, my Captain.”

Everyone watching is in tears. Helena and Gwen are snuggled on one side of the couch and crying audibly. Loki is against Steve on the other end of the couch. The Captain is wiping his eyes with the palm of his hand as the god lets his own tears roll and drip down his chin. Bucky is on the floor holding Howard and crying into his fur while Oliver is trying to sleep on top Howard’s back.

There are empty pizza boxes and several glasses of various contents on the coffee table. There are also what remains of the cookies that the girls made before the movie started.

“Maybe I should be a teacher,” Bucky says as the credits roll.

“You’d make a great teacher, Buck,” Steve tells him. “But if the movie was about anything, it was about following your heart.”

“His father was so horrible,” Helena says as she takes her own father’s hand.

“Were your mother and I any better to you?” Loki asks, his heart breaking. “Making you become Queen before you could even figure out who you are.”

“Oh, Da.” She throws her arms around him. “That was ‘Boda not you.”

“Wasn’t it? I allowed it to happen.” He holds her close. “I should have been there more. I should have insisted you be allowed to grow up.”

She pulls away. “I like being Queen.”

Gwen hugs her from behind. “All girls are princesses, and all women are queens.” It sounds like something she had to memorize.

“And what are boys?” Bucky asks her as he dries his eyes.

The blonde smiles and reddens slightly. She had seen pictures of Bucky, but she still wasn’t prepared for how handsome he is. She shrugs. “Princes and kings?”

He laughs. “I’m no prince. And I sure as hell ain’t no king.”

Hel rolls her eyes. “I really wish the Christians had called their underworld something else.”

Loki gives her a sympathetic smile. “I’m fairly certain they named it after you, Pet.”

She shakes her head. “I don’t see how. Luci is older than I am.”

Steve smiles. “I sound my barbaric yawp over the rooftops of the world,” he quotes. 

Gwen looks at him with hopeful fear. “You aren’t going to make us yawp are you?”

“I don’t know. Maybe I should.” He gives her a small almost bashful smile.

She smiles back and continues to blush.

“Yawp!” Bucky yells, making Howard’s and Oliver’s heads jolt up. “How was that?” he asks her with a wink.

Gwen can feel Hel give her knee a little squeeze. Unfortunately, she can also feel her cheeks starting to burn. “Really good.”

“So I make a convincing barbarian?”

She nods, trying really hard not to giggle.

Steve shakes his head. Bucky has always had that reaction on women. He thinks Peggy may have been the only one who had ever been completely immune. The sad thing is that he knows his friend isn’t exactly trying right now.

“You do it, Steve,” Bucky says.

“What? Oh.” He looks unsure.

“Come on, Punk. I know you got it in you. You used to yell it often enough just before you’d get beaten up.”

Steve throws a pillow at him. “I did not.”

“Hey! I meant that figuratively.”

“Jerk. Fine.” He lifts his head and yells, “Yawp!” He’s surprised by how good it feels. “Yawp!” He smiles and looks at Loki. “Your turn, Kitten.”

Loki shakes his head. He’s still a bit rattled by the emotions the movie brought out in him. “You’ve already done it for me, Darling.”

Steve caresses his cheek. He can see that Loki isn’t just being coy or difficult. “Okay. Helena? What about you?”

She nods. One hand each on Loki’s and Gwen’s shoulder, she stands on the couch. Throwing her head back, she yells, “YAAAAWP!” It’s like a weight is lifted off her shoulders. She feels powerful again, in charge. She knows it probably won’t last, but for now, it’s what she needs. She looks over at Gwen and smiles. “Your turn.” She pulls up on Gwen’s arm.

“I don’t need this,” the young woman insists. She’s forced up anyway, and soon she is standing precariously alongside Helena.

“Come on,” Hel insists.

Gwen shakes her head as she rolls her eyes. She takes a breath. “Yawp!” She feels utterly ridiculous. “Can I sit back down now?”

“Of course,” Steve tells her with a smile as Bucky claps.

She sits back down. 

Helena sits beside her and puts her head on her shoulder. “Da?”

“Yes, Pet?”

“Can I stay here for a while?”

“As long as you like.” He puts a hand on her foot and gives it a light squeeze.

“And can Gwen stay, too?”

He chuckles at her attempt. “She can stay tonight. But we need her consent and her mother’s permission to stay longer.”

“I can’t,” Gwen says. “I’m starting a new internship that I need to prepare for. Also, I have to start looking at colleges.

Steve suddenly gets an idea. “Hey, could you maybe tell Bucky about the different options and the requirements?”

Bucky shakes his head. He’s just about to say she doesn’t have to when she agrees. 

“Are you interested in getting a teaching certificate?” she asks.

He shrugs. “Maybe?” There’s a sigh before he admits, “I don’t want to go to school.” He looks at Steve. “Maria Hill approached me about working for her.”

Steve isn’t sure how he feels about that. “She’s logistics.”

“And intel and research and security,” Bucky reminds him. “She needs help. And I’ve got experience from the war.” 

They go back and forth a little until Steve finally relents. “You’re sure this is what you want to do?”

“It’s what I’m good at. And yeah, I actually do like it.”

Steve nods. “Okay then. We’re lucky to have you.”

Bucky’s eyes roll. “You’re such a punk.”

“What,” he demands.

Loki shakes his head. “’We’re lucky to have you’? Honestly, Darling.”

Gwen, brow furrowed in a mixture of amusement and disbelief, adds, “That’s the equivalent of writing ‘Have a nice summer’ in someone’s yearbook.”

Steve looks properly sheepish. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay, Step Da,” Hel assures him. “As leader, sometimes you have to be a little stand-offish.”

He can’t tell if she’s teasing or not. He decides to take her support at face value. “Thank you, Helena.”

“That’s Queen Hel to you.” She lets a moment pass before finally smiling at him.

xxx

Helena is in the pool enjoying the warm day. It’s nice to have a few days off. And she loves spending time with her Da. She’s floating on the water, eyes closed, feeling very relaxed…and sad and broken and unworthy.

“Canonball!!”

There’s a huge splash, and Helena has to scramble to remain above water. She looks at the source of the splash and sees something that’s red and black. It pops up for air.

“Wade?” She is in complete disbelief.

“Hello, Sister.” He smiles. Although he’s wearing his signature suit, he has the hood off. His hair has grown since she last saw him, though it’s still shorter than Steve’s. And his skin has cleared a little more. He actually looks rather handsome, even with a lot of the scars remaining.

“What are you doing here?” She still can’t quite believe he’s here. She hugs him partially to verify that they both are.

“I came to give Step Pop a b-day present of fireworks direct from China.” He pulls away. “They said you just broke up with the blue guy with the tail.”

“Kurt,” she says with a sad nod.

He looks at her seriously. “What happened? Did he hurt you? Do I need to un-alive him? ‘Cause I will. I will un-alive him to death.”

That makes her chuckle a little. “No. I broke up with him.” It’s nice to know she has a brother willing to kill for her. 

He shrugs. “Ah well. I’ve got a new commission anyway.” He splashes her with water.

She splashes back. “Tell me.”

“He’s a bad guy that a not-as-bad guy wants me to take out. Pretty routine stuff. But apparently they need someone super awesome to do it.” This splash is bigger.

Hel squeals and turns her head away. It quickly turns into a splash war as they continue talking. “Where?”

Wade has to raise his voice as the sound of splashing water gets louder. “Nianjing.” He does some ninja hand moves.

“Nianjing? Where’s that?”

“Jiangsu province of Chi-.” He sputters out the water in his mouth. His eyes narrow, and he gets her back for that one. “China!”

“I’ve never been to China!”

“You should come with me!” He dives beneath the surface. Popping up closer to her, he forces her head under the water. “It’s totally cool. You’ll be taller than everyone else but me.”

She pushes him away and bobs up. “Does this mean I get to help?”

“Should she? She’s old enough. And magic. Couldn’t hurt. And she could see how awesome I am. But would Pop be pissed? Hard to tell. Step-Pop definitely would.” He shakes his head. “Hel is a big girl. She can decide for herself.” He turns to her. “Yeah. Why not?” His eyes narrow. “But it’s an internship.” That clearly confuses her. He explains further. “I’m not paying you.”

“Oh.” She shrugs. “Okay.” She swims to the edge of the pool. “That’s fine. I always get money from Da anyway.” She makes a face. “ _Do_ you think he’ll mind? Me helping you kill someone?”

“Nah.” Wade follows her out of the pool. “Maybe.” Then he shakes his body like a dog would, trying to dry himself.

Hel throws a towel at him. Then she starts drying herself. “I need to tell Da before we go.”

“Ooh look. The Queen needs permission.” His voice is sing-songy.

“It’s not like that.”

“Then what is it like? Huh? Huh? Huh?”

Hel gives him a shove. “It’s polite. I don’t want him worrying.” She looks at him. “Are you still a super-healer?”

Wade smiles widely. “Yep.” His voice goes into a low growl. “Still got some Wolverine in me!”

She laughs. “Lucky.”

“Hel wants to bang Wolverine,” he sings teasingly. “Hel was to bang Wolverine.”

She shoves him. “Do not.”

They dry off and go find Loki. Their father is a little apprehensive, but he doesn’t see the harm in it. “Hel, be careful, use your best judgment, and use your magic if you need to.” He turns to his son. “She doesn’t kill your mark. If she does, you pay her.”

“Not cool, Pop.”

“It’s not my job to be cool, Wade,” he reminds his son. He kisses each of their cheeks. “Do be careful.” He squeezes Hel’s hand. “And try not to get too bored on the plane.”

xxx

Storm meets Steve at a coffee shop near Central Park. They pick up their order then go into the park to talk. They find a place that isn’t too populated and sit on a bench, partially facing each other.

The mutant is staring at her cup. 

“Everything okay, Storm?”

She looks up at him. “Thor asked me to marry him.”

His eyes go wide with surprise and delight. “He did? Wow. That’s –“ He realizes she doesn’t look happy. His face sobers. “You told him no.”

She shakes her head then explains how Thor has to propose properly for her even to consider it. A sigh escapes her lips.

“You’re going to say no,” Steve guesses.

“I don’t know what I’m going to say,” she admits. “Apparently there’s a trial that I have to pass.” She doesn’t know what it is about marrying Kings that has to do completing trials. Wakanda has one, too. “And then once I pass it, if I pass it, I have to become Asgardian.” She’s not even sure what that means with her mutation.

It’s Steve’s turn to look at his cup. This is a conversation he and Loki have been avoiding. “Well, I suppose it makes sense. You’d be Queen of Asgard eventually.”

“Yes.” They both let the silence lengthen for a few moments. Storm speaks again. “Thor seems to think all mortals wish to be immortal.”

Steve laughs. “I can see that. He’d be wrong though.”

Storm nods. “Especially when everyone around you is still mortal.”

He shakes his head. “It was hard enough waking up to everyone being gone. I can’t imagine having to watch them all die.”

“I can’t stop thinking about Logan.”

Steve looks at her. “But it’d be different for you. You’d live on Asgard mostly. And the friends you make there will live as long as you.” He jostles her leg with his. You can invite Logan to live with you.”

“You mean after Bruce dies and he’s walked the Earth all broody and forlorn?”

He laughs but feels guilty about it. “I guess that kind of sounds like Logan.”

She takes a breath. “I can’t imagine Loki is content to watch you grow old and die.”

“We’ve been avoiding the topic.” He brings his cup to his lips. “I think it’s one of the reasons I haven’t asked him to marry me.” He drinks and shrugs. “I don’t know. He’s not exactly Asgardian, and I’m not exactly human.”

“Of course you are.” She can’t believe he of all people said that.

“I’m stronger than everyone. I have better agility. I heal very quickly.”

“Steve?” She looks at him. “You are as human as I am. Are you saying I’m not human?”

He’s horrified that she thinks he meant that. “Of course not.” He runs a hand through his hair. “I swear I think we need to form a support group. Mortals in love with Immortals. You, me, Jane, and Bruce can sit around and discuss how scary it is.”

“Wasn’t Jane’s friend seeing Victor? Victor Creed,” she clarifies.

“Right. Yeah.” He laughs as he remembers a bit of them together. “Seemed like a really odd match.”

“Now that’s an understatement.” 

He pulls out his phone. “We should do it. I’ve been meaning to re-connect with Jane. This is a perfect reason to.” He starts a group chat with Jane, Bruce, and Storm. He speaks as he types. “Interested in a group session… No,” he pushes the back button, erasing the last two words. “Interested in a meet-up to discuss lives with long-living lovers? Jane, I don’t have your friend’s number. She is invited, too.” He hits send.

“A man of action.” Storm smiles. “Why am I not surprised.” Her phone buzzes with his message. She answers right away that she’s in. 

Bruce replies next saying he likes the idea. It takes a little while longer for Jane to reply. She and Darcy are in. She gives them Darcy’s number. 

“Looks like you have your support group. Sorry. Meet-up.” She smiles. It’s weird, but she feels less alone just by them agreeing to this.

Steve replies back to everyone that he’ll set up a video conference for them all. He smiles at Storm, feeling a bit of the same relief that she does. “Thank you for inviting me for coffee.”

“Thank you for making me feel less alone.”

He nods. “Mind if I change the topic? I’d really like your assessment of the Avengers. Top to bottom. Operations. Intel. Everything.”

She laughs. “Well now I know why you agreed to this. Maybe we should do this at the tower.”

He nods. “Mind giving me a lift?”

“Not at all.” She looks up, her eyes turning white as a mini cyclone encircles them and lifts them into the air.

xxx

Loki appears in the kitchen of the Brooklyn apartment holding a bag of groceries. “Steve Darling, I’m here.” He starts putting things away, oblivious to the Captain sitting at the small table watching him. “Steve?” He looks around. The sight of him sitting, watching so intently, makes Loki’s breath catch.

“Hello, Kitten.”

His heart is already beating fast. “Hello, Darling. Have you been waiting long?”

“Too long. I don’t like to be kept waiting.”

Loki nods. “A thousand pardons.”

Steve forgives him with a nod. “Finish what you’re doing.”

He puts the rest of the groceries away. Then he approaches his love, stopping a couple of feet in front of him. He waits. His tongue sweeps over his lips.

“We’re doing art tonight, Kitten.” Steve gets up and pulls Loki to him. They share a soft kiss. “But first I’ll make you some dinner.” He moves to the kitchen and cooks up a quick stir-fry.

The first half of dinner is quiet. Steve is been trying to figure out how to bring up the subject. “Loki? If we get married, would you expect me to become Asgardian? Is that even possible?”

Loki looks at him. “ _If_ we get married.” He tries not to be hurt by that statement.

“When.”

“It is possible,” he responds. “But I’m not sure what I expect.” He looks in Steve’s eyes. “Would you want to become Asgardian?”

Steve looks down at his plate. “The thought of losing everyone again…”

“The thought of losing you…” Loki takes a breath. “The other option would be for me to become mortal.”

“What would that mean?”

“Just that. No long lifespan.”

“No magic?” Steve’s voice is small. He could never ask Loki to give up his magic.

“Most likely yes.”

He looks down at his food. “Oh. Then that’s out.”

Loki’s heart swells with love in that moment. “I would give it up for you.”

Steve captures Loki’s eyes with his own. “I won’t let you.”

He gives an appreciative smile. “Why don’t you tell me about the art you intend to create.” He loves it when Steve tells him. It’s verbal foreplay that always gets Loki in the mood.

The artist nods. But then his brow furrows. “Wade kept some of his magic when he was made mortal.”

Loki smiles. “Very true, my clever Darling. But now may I know what we’ll be doing tonight?” He blinks innocently.

Steve’s lips curl up. “I’m going to draw you. I want to do a small series. Charcoal I think.”

“You’ll wear the white boxers?” he asks hopefully.

“You know it, Kitten.” He takes Loki’s hand. “You will be tied to the bed. The remote-control vibrator Thor gave me will be in your pussy. Oh, did I mention you’ll be a woman during this?”

Loki smiles widely. “And the remote control will be in your hand?”

“Of course.”

He thinks he gets the idea. “What if I finish before you do?”

Steve’s eyebrow rises as he does a head tilt. “Then we take a break before doing it again. But do you really think you’ll finish before I do?” It’s clearly a challenge.

“Depends. How many drawings do you intend to do.”

The artist shrugs. “Five. Maybe 10. Depends how inspired I am.”

Loki licks his lips. “You know how inspiring I can be.” He gets up and collects the dirty dishes.

Steve gathers his materials as Loki cleans. “Ready, Kitten? I want you to undress first then change.”

As their clothes come off, Loki mentions, “I was wondering… Perhaps we could make this more interesting.”

“Interesting?” Steve pushes his pants down, revealing the white boxer shorts. “How?”

“You create 5 drawings. If you finish before I do, I get to do whatever I want to you.”

“And when I win?” Steve is feeling very cocky.

Loki stands fully naked. He stretches his arms up, turning into a woman as she does. “If you win, you can do whatever you want to me.”

He thinks about it. “Okay. You have a deal. Five drawings.”

She walks to the bed. “And no making excuses not to finish the drawings.” She lies on her back, arms and legs spread out to the corners.

Steve can’t help but wonder if she’d be able to change gender if she became mortal. No gender change would mean no children. They could adopt. But is it fair to bring a child into their world? If they adopted a known or highly potential mutant, then the kid would at least have a fighting chance.

“Darling? Are you going to tie me up?”

“Huh? Yeah. Sorry.” He kisses her tummy. “Don’t want to neglect my beautiful Kitten.” His fingers run up her body. He gets out the leather straps and starts tying her up.

“Nice and tight, Love.”

“Nice and tight,” Steve agrees. He places kisses on each palm and the top of each foot after he ties them.

Loki warns, “I might be a little dry at the moment.”

“Don’t worry, Kitten. I’ll take care of you.” He gets on the bed between her legs and starts kissing up her thighs.

“You always take care of me,” she notes with a smile. She can feel his hands slide up to her breasts. “Steve,” she moans.

He looks up at her and smiles. “I take it this is helping?”

She bites her lip when she sees that look on his face. She nods.

“Good. But you know I want you completely comfortable.”

Loki feels pressure warm and wet against her slit. It makes her pull against the leather straps as her body reacts. “Steve.”

He gently opens her and uses his tongue to tease and coax. He pulls away when he thinks she’s wet enough.

“Steve?”

“Time for art, Kitten.”

She nods and waits, watching as he gets the vibrator. Silently thanking Thor for the gift, she feels it slide inside her.

Steve moves his chair for the perfect view. He sits, preparing his things to begin. He starts on the lowest intensity first. He sees a change in Loki’s eyes, but it isn’t enough. He tries a higher setting. It has a better effect. But then it’s almost as though she gets used to it.

He decides to play with the settings a bit. He turns it off and on, changes the intensity.

“Have you even started drawing?” Loki asks, feeling at a supreme disadvantage.

“No,” he admits. “Sorry, Kitten.” He leaves it on at the low setting and picks up the charcoal. “Drawing now.” The first picture captures her head to about mid-stomach. His lines caress the paper as though it were her body, using harder strokes around the hardened nipples of her breasts and sweeping ones along her neck.

She watches him.

His boxers are already smudged, as is his face. He has that look in his eyes that he gets when he’s immersed in his art. That look is among the most beautiful things she has ever seen. It’s that look as much as the vibrating object within her that makes her moan softly.

Blue eyes look up. “You okay, Kitten?”

“Fine.” She’s breathing heavily, concentrating on him and the tiny pulses within her.

Steve nods. He looks back at his sketch. “First one ‘s done.”

She nods back. Four more to go. It shouldn’t be too difficult to win their bet.

He makes some adjustments with the vibrator that has Loki gasping. Satisfied, he starts on the next piece. This one is of her head and shoulders. The top of her head is almost off the page. The expanse of her shoulders falls off the edge. Her throat and her lips are his main focus.

The third is of her full body. He moves the chair to the foot of the bed and stands on it. He wants a different perspective. And it is glorious, especially the way she looks up at him, hunger and unrestrained lust in her eyes. He almost draws her without the vibrator but thinks better of it. He just hopes he does her justice, hopes that anyone who sees this sees the clear message in her eyes. ‘The toy is fine, but I want you.’

It’s true. She wants him filling her. He looks so powerful standing over her. “Oh, Steve.” Her hands are grasping the straps the bind her wrists to the bed. She can feel herself becoming more sensitive. “Hurry.”

“Hurry?” He looks at her. “What’s wrong, Kitten? Don’t think you can hold out?”

She lets out a breathy chuckle. “You’ll see.” But this drawing feels like the longest yet.

“Yes I will.” He finally finishes his drawing. He gets off the chair and moves it again as he thinks about how he wants to frame the next one.

Steve decides to include her head and chest, the dark areola around her nipples just barely showing. He turns the vibrator off for this one.

“Steve.” Her voice is almost desperate.

“Yes, Kitten?” He’s trying not to smile.

“The vibrator isn’t working.” She pouts.

“It’s working.” He turns it on low just for a moment then turns it off again. “See?”

She nods. She wants it to vibrate again. She needs it to. “Please, Darling.”

He makes her wait, drawing that look of need on her face. Every so often he turns it on again for a few moments then shuts it back off. This of course means the drawing takes longer to complete.

By the time it’s done, Loki is practically trembling from need. And when the vibrator turns back on, she finds herself extra sensitive.

Steve’s hand moves fast to capture her face as she orgasms.

It’s not huge, but it satisfies. Between heaving breaths, she gasps, “You won.”

He turns off the vibrator. “I won.” He sets aside his art supplies and walks over to her. “What’s my prize again?” His fingers trace the end of the vibrator.

“You can do to me anything you want.”

He gently removes the toy as he kisses her. “Anything?”

She nods.

He smiles and heads to the bathroom to clean up.

When Steve returns, he begins by exploring her body. It’s been a while since Loki has been a woman. He needs to reacquaint himself with it.

“Steve,” she sighs.

When he sees her pussy nice and wet, he decides he needs a taste. Then he needs another and another. Soon she’s squirming and moaning his name. He feels her pulsing around his tongue. He pulls away, wiping her juices from his mouth and chin.

“That was…” It was more intense. “…lovely. You can untie me now.”

“I could,” Steve tells her. “But I won’t.”

Loki looks at him. “What are you thinking?”

“That I want to make you come again and again and again until you have to use the safeword to make me stop.”

“Steve,” she breathes.

“Yes, Loki?”

She swallows. “I love you.”

“I love you back.”

She barely gets any break before he’s putting a condom on and fucking her hard. He comes before she does, but not by much.

Next he slides his fingers along her labia and clitoris as his mouth pays special attention to her breasts. Steve can hear the bed creak when she comes this time, as though she’s about to break it.

It’s the next time, when he uses the vibrator again, than she finally gasps out, “Yggdrasil. Yggdrasil.” 

Steve unties her, gently massaging and kissing the marks on her skin that show where she was tied. Then he prepares her a bath and carries her into it. “Such a good Kitten.”

“Your Kitten.”

“Definitely my Kitten.” He holds her against his chest and lets the warmth of the water relax their muscles even more.

“I let you win,” Loki declares.

Steve laughs. “Of course you did, Kitten.” But he doesn’t believe it for one second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all! Hope everything is well with you. Hel and Kurt aren’t doing so well. 
> 
> skydancer2000 (ff) has been interesting in seeing how Kurt and Mystique’s relationship has progressed. Here we get a little glimpse of that.
> 
> For those of you who didn’t recognize the references, the movie watched by Bucky, Steve, Loki, Gwen, and Hel was Dead Poet’s Society.
> 
> SexyPinkRanger345 (ff) thought Wade could help his little sister out of her funk. And that has spawned an adventure we should learn about next chapter.
> 
> The smut portion was an idea from rhetoricai (ff). The drawing while Loki wears the remote-control vibrator, the wager, what Steve does after he wins was all included. All I added was the count and specific content of the drawings.
> 
> I believe that’s everything. So until next time…


	170. To Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hel helps Wade on a mission. Steve finds out.  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Thor & Storm, Logan & Bruce, Darcy & Victor, Sif & Jane  
>  **Explicit Content:** Paddling, 69

“Welcome to Nanjing, the land where we are giants. Or at least I am,” Wade says as he exits the small jet he “borrowed” from Stark Enterprises. He’s set it down in a large park near the Tomb of Deng Yanda. But it’s in the back. Wade is sure it’ll be fine. Mostly. And if it’s not, they’ll just borrow another ride home.

He’s in his full costume since he is on the clock, working his case, earning some moolah by going off to kill a really bad guy for a not-as-bad guy.

Helena follows him out into the sun-dappled park. “Should I be in some sort of costume?”

“Ooh! Yes yes yes yes yes!” He puts a hand on his chin and scrutinizes her. “Something purple?”

“No. I am Loki’s daughter. I want it known.” She thinks for a moment then changes her clothes to a body-hugging dark green catsuit similar to Black Widow’s but with no front zipper. Another difference is the lighter green markings that almost appear to mimic her skeleton.

“Cool. I like it. Really accentuates the boobage. But you need a cape. You’re a queen, and a queen should have a cape.” He nods. 

“You don’t think it’d get in the way?”

“You’re a fucking queen. Things should be getting out of _your_ way.”

“You’re right.” She adds a cape that appears attached to her suit.

“Oh! And a mask to be all mysterious.” He says the last word mysteriously in an almost sing-song voice. “And antlers because Pop likes his horns.”

Hel chooses a cowl that only shows her nose, mouth, and cheeks. This way she doesn’t have to change her hair color. She tries a few different horns. There’s a set that go way out to the side, each almost three times the length of her shoulders. Wade really likes those, but she finds them a bit ridiculous.

“No, wait! If you, like, put rods on the shoulders of the cape, it would totally balance it out.”

She isn’t so sure, but she tries it, creating a mirrored surface to see how she looks. She has to admit it is pretty damn intimidating and cool. “But it’s utterly and ridiculously impractical.”

“So?” He does see her point, though. “Okay, maybe you should tone it down a bit, at least for this mission.” He grabs her arm. “But you _have_ to start wearing this when you’re being queen.”

Hel smiles and nods at him. “Ooh, take a picture and send it to Da. He’ll flip.” She poses all menacing for him. Then she takes the shoulders back to shoulder-length and makes the antlers shorter and with an angle that makes them point straight up. This at least will allow her to travel through doorways. “Still good?”

Wade smiles at her. “Still awesome.” He pulls her into a hug and to give her a nuggie, but his arm gets impaled by one of the antlers. “Ooh, dangerous. I like it.”

“Eek. Are you okay?” Hel asks when she sees he damage.

“Yep.” He pulls up his sleeve. “See? It’s already healing.” He pushes the material back down. “Come on.” He spreads his legs and puts his hands on his hips. “We have a job to do.”

His sister tries not to laugh. “Who are you trying to be? Uncle Thor?”

“Step-Pop obviously. Captain America. Do gooder of do goodiness.”

She hits his arm. “You make him sound boring.”

Wade decides they should do a little sightseeing first while it’s still daylight. They check out the tomb and Linggu Tower, turning lots of heads as they walk in the sunshine. 

“We really are taller than most of these people.” Hel looks around

“I’m taller then all of them,” Wade points out. He deems this very important.

A group of teenagers stop them. “Comic con?”

Hel, at a loss, looks to her brother.

“Yep.”

“But that was a few months ago,” one of them says, confusion on her face. She knows because she went to it. “Is there another?”

“Yep, a super secret one,” Deadpool tells them. “Now run along and do drugs. I mean don’t do drugs. You shouldn’t do drugs. That’s what they say. You should do the Dew though. And if you need to do doo-doo, then you should definitely do that.” He keeps talking even as Hel grabs his arm and pulls him along. “You don’t wanna miss the moment,” he tells them. “Then you’ll be backed up for days.”

Hel rolls her eyes. “How on Midgard have you managed to not get killed?”

“Oh. Simple. I haven’t. I just keep coming back. Like Logan.” He cups his hands over his mouth like a megaphone. “Make way! We are on important mercenary business.”

She slaps a hand against her forehead. Then she pulls him along through the tourists. Her antlers are affording her a wide stance from people, and she’s taking advantage. “Maybe I _will_ keep the horns,” she says to herself.

“You totally should. This way,” Deadpool says as he changes direction to head towards the subway. It’s getting dark, and the mark should be on his way home if not there already.

They have thankfully managed to miss the evening rush hour. The trains are crowded but not overly so.

Deadpool leans over. “Could be worse. We could be feeling like sardines. All cramped and close.”

Hel tries to simply take the information, but she finds her curiosity won’t let her. She looks up at her brother, almost hurting a fellow passenger when she does. “Sardines?”

He tells her all about the small salty fish that come in flat cans. In his enthusiasm, they almost miss their stop.

“So how are you going to do it?” Hel asks. She’s very curious about his work.

“Well, the client wants to make a statement. So we’re basically gonna go in there guns blazing. He also wants a message written on the wall, but it’s in those funky characters. I told him I probably wasn’t going to do that.”

“Do you have a picture of the letters?” Hel asks. “I might be able to do it with magic.”

“Ooh! Yeah. Here on my phone.” Deadpool searches. “If I can find it. Ugh. Stupid phone. Where is it? Here!” He shows it to her.

“That is so cool.” She looks at it closely. She holds out a palm and makes the characters appear in green light above it. “Yeah. I think I can make this work.”

“Coolest sister ever!”

“Only sister you have,” she reminds him.

“Still coolest over all other sisters.” He gives her a one-arm hug. “You aren’t just my sister. You’re my sestra.”

“Sestra?”

“Ask me that again after we kill this guy.” He looks up. “But first we have to climb this building.”

Hel smiles. “I’ll meet you at the top.” She disappears.

“I really really really need to learn how to do that.” He sighs and studies the exterior. Then he walks inside the building.

Deadpool waves to the security guard. “Hi, Sam.”

The guard is bewildered for a moment. Then he starts talking in Chinese.

Pretending not to understand, Deadpool says, “Sorry! Stupid American. No hablo Chinese.” He turns to the guy as he continues to walk to the elevator. “Wash on. Wash off,” he says, doing the hand gestures. “Wax on. Wax off.”

The security guard gets more upset. He stands and starts to gesture wildly as he tells the strange man to stop.

“No, hey, don’t get up. I’m fine. Really.” He pushes the elevator button a few times.

The guard picks up a phone and starts to talk.

Deadpool was afraid of this. He runs over, tasers he guard to unconsciousness, and tells the people on the phone that everything is fine. “Just some stupid kids playing pranks,” he tells them in excellent Chinese.

The elevator dings, marking its arrival. That’s just Deadpool’s luck. He dives over the desk and slides across the floor. His hand stops the elevator doors from closing. Hopping up, he brushes himself off and steps inside. “Easy-peasy.” He pushes the button for the top floor and waits.

He’s delighted that there is muzak on the elevator, and he starts to dance to a mellowed-out instrumental version of ‘Shake if Off’. He dances like no one is watching. But he does stop long enough to call his sister. He sings his side of the conversation. “I don’t know where you are, but I’m on the elevator on my way to the penthouse.”

When the elevator door opens, Hel is standing there, arms crossed at her chest. A couple of security guards are unconscious on the ground.

“Nice work, Sis.” He nods appreciatively.

“Thank you.”

Deadpool unsheaths one of his katanas as he moves forward. “Come out. Come out. Wherever you are.”

Hel unsheaths her own sword and follows him. Finally she’ll be able to put her grandmother’s training to good use.

The security people come slow, and there aren’t very many of them. Deadpool lets Hel take care of them while he goes after the main target. But they have guns, which is completely unfair. The first guy fires a shot that grazes Hel’s shoulder. She scowls and cuts off his arm. “Not nice,” she tells him as he screams. Then she pulls him close and uses him as a shield when some others start to shoot at her. She dispatches them one at a time.

Deadpool finds his target huddled in a corner of the shower. “Why, hello there. Are you the special princess I’m here to liberate?” He pulls out a picture and compares it to the man’s face. “Look at that. A perfect match.”

The man pulls out a gun and shoots Deadpool three times.

“Really?” He looks down at the new holes in his shirt then looks back up. “Really?” He shakes his head. “I swear every time I get a new suit, it always gets bullet holes on the first mission.” He sighs. “Well thankfully, I don’t get paid for keeping my shirt clean.”

The man starts shooting him again.

Deadpool sighs as he feels the bullets enter his body. Before it gets much further, he cuts off the man’s head. It falls into the tub with a thud.

He sighs. “Great. Now I’ve got to move this thing to his bed. Do I? I could just take the picture here.” He scratches his head. “Still gotta move the head though.” He lifts the head, trying not to get blood on him, and places it in the arms. “Hel!”

“Yes?”

A gunshot rings out.

A heavy thud hits the floor.

Hel walks in with her new suit looking a little dirty. Her antlers, however, still look great. “Sorry. Did you need something?” She makes a face when she sees the dead guy holding his own head. “Eww.”

“Magic writing on the wall,” he reminds her.

Her eyes can’t seem to leave the guy. “Right. Can you pull up the picture again on your phone?”

“Searching my phone. Searching my phone. Found it!” He sings the last two words. “Here. Geez I love your suit. So cool.”

She studies the letters. “Maybe you should make yours black and green instead of red.”

“Nah. I like the red. Hides the blood better.”

Hel makes a sweeping gesture with her palm, and the letters appear above the dead guy’s head. She looks between the picture on the phone and the wall. “That looks right.”

Wade checks it. “Works for me.” He takes a picture and sends it to his contact. He wraps an arm around his sister. “Great job, sis. I’m hungry. You hungry?”

She looks around. “Perhaps after we’ve left the bloody bodies behind.”

The mercenary looks around. “Our job is done here. Let’s go eat some ramen.”

xxx

Steve, Storm, and Bruce are sitting in a small conference room. On the screen, they can see Jane and Darcy.

“I’m not too worried,” Darcy tells them. “First, Victor isn’t allowed to cheat on me no matter how old I get. And second, with his super healing I’ll die before he does.” She shrugs.

“But he’ll be heartbroken,” Steve points out.

“He better be.”

Jane is used to this, and she just smiles.

Storm also smiles. “Well that’s one attitude.” She exchanges a look with Steve.

“Yes it is,” Steve replies. He’s not quite sure how he feels about it.

“Well,” Jane says, “I never saw myself as marrying a woman. But I really like Sif. And yes the whole aging thing is scary. But Thor mentioned there’s a way for mortals to become Asgardian.”

“A trial,” Storm reminds her.

“Right. Proving, I don’t know, courage or something.” When Steve asks her if she would do it, she immediately says, “Yes, if I decide I want to spend my life with Sif. Living longer seems like less of a sacrifice than having a shorter life, not to mention the loss of strength.”

Steve and Storm exchange a look of guilt.

Storm asks, “You aren’t concerned about outliving all of your friends?”

“No,” she says with a slight shake of her head. “And if anything, I’d be able to make more scientific discoveries and see what awaits us. That’s pretty exciting.”

Bruce is envious of Jane’s optimism and her options. 

The astrophysicist notices the long faces on her screen. “I take it you all aren’t as sure.”

Steve looks over at his friend. “Well Bruce doesn’t really have the option.”

“Even if I did,” he says, “I wouldn’t want to live longer.” He gives a grin. “Maybe Darcy and I should have our own group for people in love with long-living mutants.”

The young woman laughs at that. “You should come to London, Bruce. We can drink and talk about how our men will always be young and hot.”

He chuckles. “I do think we have it easier. There’s no choice for us except whether to stay or go.”

Storm nods. “I always thought if someone proposed to me, my biggest decisions would be around spending a life with them and possibly whether or not to move.” She sighs. “But to be asked to be Queen, to live not just in another country but on another planet...” She shakes her head.

Steve’s brow furrows. “Do you feel like he’s asking you to become a different person, create a new identity?”

“Yes,” she says almost immediately. “He says he isn’t. And I believe that he’s sincere, but it’s hard not to think that he is asking me to change when accepting his proposal would mean giving up my career, my friends, my life.” 

“You could make a new one,” Steve replies. “You’d make a great warrior. And maybe you could further women’s equality there.”

Storm smiles gratefully at him. “But I’d feel as though my work here wasn’t done. I’m a mutant. I’m a mutant now. I’m not sure what I’d be if I became Asgardian.”

“You’d still be you,” Bruce tells her.

Steve grins. “You’d still be the woman that keeps Thor on his toes.”

Storm looks up at the screen. “Is this too weird, Jane?”

“No,” she assures her. “Thor and I haven’t been together for a long time. I’m just glad he found someone who appreciates him and can handle his ego.”

“I miss his muscles showing up,” Darcy says. “And he’s always so happy. Sif is always so serious.”

Jane slaps her arm. “That’s my girlfriend you’re talking about.”

“Well am I wrong?”

After a little thinking, Jane has to admit that she’s not. “But she’s better than she used to be.”

“That’s not saying much,” Darcy tells her.

Steve nods. “I remember her being very focused on her mission.”

Bruce tilts his head. “I remember her getting into a pissing match with Natasha.”

That gets Storm’s attention. “What happened?”

Steve sighs. “Natasha pissed her off enough that Sif hit her. And you know Natasha.” He shakes his head. “Fandral and I had to break them up. It was stupid. Natasha could have gotten really badly hurt.”

“She’s better now,” Jane assures them.

“Yeah.” Darcy nods. “Now she only gets into a fight every couple of weeks.” That earns her another hit from Jane. “But she is a bad influence, as you can tell.” She gestures to Jane in a very game-show manner. “Exhibit A.”

Exhibit A rolls her eyes. “Storm, it sounds like you’re not sure you want to be with Thor.”

“I want to be with him now. I’m just not sure I will want to be with him in five years, much less 100 or 1,000.” She feels a squeeze on her hand and another on her shoulder. She looks over at Steve. “You don’t have that problem, do you.”

Steve shakes his head. “I want to spend the rest of my life with Loki. I’m just not sure what that life should look like.” His brow furrows. “But I’m leaning towards Jane’s solution.”

“You don’t look convinced,” the astrophysicist notes.

“I am. I won’t make Loki give up his magic. And I want to grow old with him,” he explains. “If I have to become Asgardian to make that happen, then I will.”

“What if you don’t?” Bruce asks. He notes that both Victor and Logan have a healing factor that has made them practically immortal. “It’s possible the serum is having the same effect on you. You do have enhanced healing.”

“It would make sense,” Jane says. “But you probably still wouldn’t live as long as Loki.”

“How would we know? Is there a test or something?” He wonders if that would alter the Asgardian process. Would he end up living even longer?

Bruce tells him they can do some comparisons between Tony, Logan, Steve, and Loki. “Or Thor if that makes more sense.”

He nods. His eyes return to Storm. “Thor will propose sooner rather than later, you know. You’re going to have to give him some answer.”

Storm makes a face. “For now my answer may simply be to ask for more time.”

“Thor isn’t the most patient of men,” Jane remembers.

“That’s true. But if he loves me as he says he does, he’ll give me time.” She seems very confident in this.

Jane’s eyebrows rise in surprise. But she probably shouldn’t be shocked. Thor always did like strong women. 

xxx

Loki is again looking at the picture that Helena sent him. He thinks her costume is beautiful. She looks all grown up. It only reminds him how much time he lost with her.

He feels arms wrap around him from behind and a chest press against his back.

“Is that you?” Steve asks.

“Helena.”

“Whoa.”

“Yes. My girl is all grown up.”

Bucky plucks the phone out of his hand. “I wanna see.” He looks at the picture. “Holy shit. She’s hot.”

“Off limits,” Loki tells him as he takes his phone back.

“Oh, don’t worry. I know better.”

“Her friend Gwen is off limits, too,” Steve teases. He mostly teases.

Bucky chuckles. “I’m not _that_ bad. Geez. Besides, she told me all about her boyfriend.”

The blond pushes him. “You used to be. I’m pretty sure you dated every girl in the neighborhood at one point or another.”

“Not all of them.” He sits and motions for Howard to come to him.

“Most of them.” He kisses Loki’s neck. “So have you started dating yet?”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “You’re the one who got Natasha to try to fix me up, aren’t you.”

Steve takes a page out of Loki’s book and gives his best innocent face. “Who? Me?”

“Yes you. I swear every time I see her, she’s suggesting another girl for me to date.” It’s gotten really annoying, and he’s started avoiding her.

“She used to do that to me, too,” the Captain tells him. It’s another reason he is so glad he found Loki.

“Perhaps you should take her advice,” Loki says. “Just once or twice. If it doesn’t work out, you can at least tell her you tried.”

“I have!” He scratches the back of his head. “I’ve been on date after date, and I have nothing in common with these girls.”

Steve nods. He remembers dealing with that, though he tended to stay away completely. He never was good at talking to girls. He takes Loki’s hand in appreciation for completely taking the lead.

Bucky continues. “Then about a quarter just want one night stands. And that’s just weird.”

“And you refuse?” Loki asks, curious.

“Depends on the girl.”

“Bucky!” Steve had hoped his friend would show more respect than that.

“They want it,” he reasons. And at least they can give each other a little pleasure, even if it does leave him feeling empty inside.

“Please at least be using protection.”

“Give me a little credit, Punk.”

“I would if you weren’t always taking all the stupid with you,” Steve replies. He adds, “Jerk,” for good measure.

Loki has learned it’s best to just let them banter back and forth. He turns on the television and starts looking for something to watch, preferably not a baseball game.

“Yes, I use protection,” Bucky tells him. “At least now I don’t have to worry about going outside the neighborhood to buy condoms.”

“Maybe you should think about finding a steady girl.”

Bucky would love that. But no one holds his interest for more than a few hours. “She’d have to be pretty special.”

“Da?” Hel is standing in her new costume. She pulls the cowl off, letting her purple hair fall over her shoulders. There’s a look in her eyes, uncertain, young, old, haunted. Her suit is splattered with blood.

Loki stands and immediately goes to her. Fear grips his heart. “What is it, Pet? What’s happened?” His hands start moving over her, checking for wounds. “Where’s Wade?”

“Plane. He’s flying home. I wanted to come sooner.” She looks up at him. “Should I have stayed?”

“No. It’s fine.”

Steve’s concern only increases. “You were with Wade?”

“Does that explain the blood?” Bucky wonders. Hel nods. He remains sitting, figuring the dads have it covered.

“The target?” Loki asks.

“Dead. Wade did it,” Hel tells him.

“And you?”

“Took care of the others in the room. Security.”

Steve moves closer. “Took care of as in…?” He hopes it’s not what he thinks it is.

“Is that the wrong term?” She searches her mind. “Took out? Snuffed?” Her brow furrows. “Sniffed? That can’t be right.”

The Captain looks to Loki and sees a definitely lack of surprise. “Did you know she was going on one of his jobs?”

“Yes.” Loki wraps an arm around Helena and leads her to the couch. “They wanted my permission.”

“And you gave it?!”

The god’s head rises proudly as the jaw sets. “She is queen of Helheim.”

“She is a child,” Steve retorts.

“She is standing right here,” she says, feeling a little annoyed.

The Captain takes her hand. His voice is softer, kinder. “Helena, have you ever taken a life before?” He knows it’s not an easy thing to do.

She shakes her head.

He pets her hair. “I’m sorry. Your father never should have let you go.”

“I beg your pardon,” the Trickster interrupts, clearly unhappy by the unsolicited commentary from Steve.

“Enough!” the Captain orders.

Loki’s mouth opens and closes, but he says nothing. He’s angry and slightly turned on. It’s a bit confusing.

“Helena, have a seat. Tell us what happened.”

She helps her father sit on the couch then gets on his lap. She tells them about the men with the guns and how she dealt with each one.

“Taking a life is a hell of a thing,” Bucky says.

Loki and Hel give him the exact same look of disbelief.

“Shit. Right. Shouldn’t say hell when Hel is in the room.” He shakes his head. “Can we just agree that when I say hell I mean the place? And when I’m talking about the Queen I’ll say Helena?”

“Sure,” the Queen says, sounding tired.

“Good. Okay. Like I was saying, taking a life is a…it’s not an easy thing,” Bucky tells her. “It’s going to haunt you.”

“Why?” she wonders. “They were trying to kill me. I was defending myself.”

Loki nods. “Exactly.”

“So why do I feel…icky?”

“It’s guilt,” her father tells her. “At least that’s usually what it is. It’s a strange combination of feeling powerful but also feeling the heavy responsibility that they will no longer feel anything, that the life of everyone who loved them will be altered completely.”

She looks at him. “Gee, thanks, Da. Way to make me feel worse.”

Steve pets her hair. “Sweetie, your life has just changed, and it will never be the same. I’m sorry.”

“It will get better,” Loki tells her. “And next time, it will not make you feel as you do now.”

“Next time?” Steve does not like the sound of that.

Helena rests her head against her father’s shoulder. “Do you promise?”

“I promise,” he replies.

Steve scowls. Bucky knows that look. He gets up. “Helena, I was about to take Howard for a walk. You wanna come with? We can get ice cream or something.”

She doesn’t. She wants to stay in her father’s lap. “Do I have to?”

“Of course not,” Loki tells her. “However, if you do not wish to hear Steve yell at me, I suggest you go anyway.”

Looking up at Steve with an accusatory face, she asks him, “Why do you want to yell at Da?”

Steve’s scowl only deepens. “Because he should be protecting you from this, not sending you off with Deadpool.”

“It’s alright, Pet. Go with Uncle Bucky.” Loki’s voice is calm, reassuring.

She looks between her father and the man she has come to love as a father. “It’s not just a sex thing, is it. You’re really mad at him.”

“I’m really mad at him,” Steve verifies.

Her jaw sets. “If you hurt him –“

“He won’t,” Loki assures her. “Not unless I want it. Go on.” He kisses her temple. “Go with your uncle.”

She stands, giving Steve a warning look. “Fine.”

“Uh.” Uncle Bucky almost hates to mention it. “You might want to change first. Not that I don’t love the costume. I do. It’s just a little too much for dog walking.”

Helena rolls her eyes. “You’re no fun.” She changes her clothes to a purple skirt and black tank top as Bucky puts the harness on Howard. Then she takes his arm and, they walk to the elevator.

Loki stands and waves good-bye as the elevator door closes on the trio. His hand drops. “Is this going to be a yelling thing, or do you actually plan to get physical?”

Steve shakes his head. “Do you have any idea what could have happened?”

“Yes. I’m not completely stupid.”

“Then why did you let her go?” He can’t understand why Loki would do such a thing.

The god starts counting off on his fingers. “She wanted to go. It seemed like a good way for her and Wade to bond. She needs actual fighting experience. I knew Wade would take care of her. And I’d rather her first experience be small and contained instead of a war.” Then he adds, “As a bonus, this type of experience will empower her so that she will never have to feel as frightened as she was in Valhalla that day those men tried to attack her and Thrud.”

There are times when Steve hates Loki for making sense. This is one of those times. “It was the wrong way to go about it, Kitten. We could have trained her. We could have shown her other ways.”

Loki shakes his head. “I know you mean well, Darling. But there is no other way than to do it. Nothing can prepare someone for killing. It happens or it doesn’t.”

“And if it hadn’t happened?” There is fear in Steve’s eyes. “If she hadn’t been able to fight back?”

Loki’s head rises again. “She is the daughter of Loki God of Mischief and Angrboda Chieftess of the Iron Wood. Fighting back is in her blood.”

Steve shakes his head. “Don’t give me that bullshit. You out of anyone should know genes don’t always matter.”

“Wade was there. And Hel is an intelligent woman. I trust her even if you don’t.” The words are a challenge.

It feels like a slap in the face. “I trust her, but I also know she’s just a child. Did you see her face? This experience is weighing on her. You made her grow up before she should.”

“She’s a queen. She’s already grown up before she should.” His brow furrows. “But it is for her to be angry not you. It is to her I will apologize not to you.”

“You’re wrong, Loki. You should have consulted me.”

“She’s my daughter.”

"She's my daughter, too!" Both men are slightly stunned by the declaration. Steve continues, "I love her like a daughter. And I want to protect her just as much as you do."

"I know you do. But the universe is a dangerous place. I'd rather she suffer some minor guilt now than..." Loki takes a breath. "I should have consulted you. I’m sorry.” He licks his lips. “Now I suppose you'll have to punish me?" There is a 'please' in his eyes.

“Really?”

Loki shrugs. “Just a quick one?”

Steve glances at the elevator, wondering how long Bucky and Helena will be out. "Maybe a quick spanking."

"With the paddle?" Loki bites his lip.

"Do we have it here?"

"I'll get it."

Steve laughs. “How do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Not only dissipate my anger but make me laugh and want you and love you even more.”

Loki grabs the waist of Steve’s khakis and pulls him close. “Lots of practice.” He gives his love a firm kiss. “I’ll meet you in the bedroom.” In an instant he’s gone.

Steve heads into the bedroom. He gets the lube, though part of him hopes he doesn’t have to use it.

The god appears and hands the Captain the wood paddle.

“Thank you. Now get naked and assume the position.”

Loki strips slowly, his eyes never leaving his lover. By the time the last garment comes off, both are more than a little aroused. His body moves gracefully as he faces the bed and bends over. His palms lie flat on the comforter. His legs are in a wide stance. “Ready, Sir.”

Steve runs his hand over Loki’s ass. “So beautiful.” He steps back and whacks it hard with the paddle.

The lithe body moves forward with the force of it. “Oh, Steve.” His ass reverberates with pain. “Again. Please.”

The Captain is only too happy to give it to him. He gives it to him again and again.

Loki’s hands dig into the comforter. He’s gasping between hits of the paddle, crying out every time it makes contact.

Steve is mesmerized by it all. He wonders if anyone else could fill him with such desire, such awe. Loki is his muse, his desire, his undoing. The sound the paddle makes against the skin, the immediate grunt from his love, the body reacting to the stimulation, it’s almost too much. “I need you.”

“Then take me.”

He shakes his head. “Not like this. On the bed. Face-up.” It’s an order.

Loki lies on the bed and looks to Steve. He watches as the blond slowly starts to strip. It’s payback for earlier, he knows, but he doesn’t mind one bit. The blue eyes look at him with such intensity that it feels like a touch. “Darling.”

“Yes, Kitten?” His hands move to his trousers. He unfastens them and lets them drop to the floor. Then he pushes down his boxer shorts. His erection is full and proud. He gets on the bed. It takes a bit of maneuvering, but he manages to position himself above his lover but in the opposite direction.

Looking up, green eyes focus on the cock above his head. His mouth is already watering for it. It slowly descends. His tongue reaches out and gives it a lick as soon as it can reach.

After shivering, Steve does the same to the erection below him.

Soon they each have a cock in their mouths, and they’re sucking hungrily.

xxx

Bucky holds the bag beneath Howard as he takes a shit.

Hel is pressing her lips together trying not to laugh. “Are you sure you own him and not the other way around?”

“Sometimes I do wonder.” He ties up the bag and throws it away. “You sure you’re okay?”

She nods. “For now. Are you?”

“For now.” He puts his metal hand in his pocket. “If you need to talk to anyone, if you freak out or something, I’m here.”

“Thank you, Uncle Buck.” She takes his metal arm and squeezes it. “Can you feel that?” She’s curious.

“Not exactly.” He tries to explain. “I can feel pressure but not temperature or pain.” Kind of like the sex he’s been having, when he does have it.

“We’re both a little numb now, aren’t we.” It feels like a part of herself has died.

“A little.”

She leans her head against his shoulder. “Did Da do wrong?”

Bucky considers the question. “Are you really a queen?”

“Yes. I have a palace and everything.”

“Then no. Better learn this now than hesitate when your life is really in danger. The world isn’t puppy dogs and rainbows, sweetheart.”

“I rule a world of the dead. I know that already.”

He looks at her as they continue to walk. “You’re a strange girl, Helena.”

“Thank you, Bucky. You’re a strange boy.”

He laughs. “Thanks.”

“Can we get some ice cream?” she asks.

“Ice cream? Ice cream?” He tickles her just a little, just until she tells him to stop. “Of course we can get ice cream.”

They go into the nearest shop. She gets mint chocolate chip. He gets plain chocolate. Helena thinks it a poor choice and has no problem telling him so.

“I like plain chocolate, okay? I don’t need any fancy crap. Chocolate is fancy enough.”

“Bo-ring.”

She kind of reminds him of his sister. Rebecca could be a smartass sometimes, but his ma always saw her as her good little girl.

“I didn’t meant it,” Helena says when she sees the sadness in his eyes. “You can like chocolate if you want.”

He immediately goes into big brother mode. “Can I? Can I really?” he asks sarcastically. “Gee, thank you.”

She slaps his metal arm. “Wait. No. I want you to feel the pain.” She slaps his other arm.

“Ow.” They continue their walk as they eat their treat.

“Step Da says you used to be very popular with the girls.”

“Used to be? There’s no ‘used to be’ about it.” He gives her a wink.

Considering Gwen’s reaction to him, she knows it’s true. “Have you ever been in love?”

“Sweetheart, I was in love with a new girl every few months back in the day.”

“No you weren’t.” She licks her ice cream. “That’s not real love.”

“And how do you know that? I was young. Every love affair seemed like life and death.” He shrugs. “The older I got, the less frequently I fell. Then I stopped falling completely.” He bites into his cone.

“That’s sad.”

“Or maybe like you said, I’ve never been in love. Maybe the older I got the more I realized it.”

She shakes her head. “You were in love. Just like I was.” She pouts a little.

“Jesus you look like your father. It’s weird.”

“Sorry?” She’s not quite sure how to respond to that.

“So you were in love. And now you aren’t. And then you killed some guys to help your brother with a job. Consequently, you’re feeling a little freaked.”

She nods. “That about sums it up.”

“Get over it. You hurt a guy. Then you hurt more guys. It happens.”

Violet eyes look at the man with the hair over his eyes. “That’s your advice.”

“That’s my advice.” He keeps eating his cone.

“That simple.”

“Sounds simple. Not gonna be easy though.” He looks around to see where they are. “You’ll probably have nightmares. But if you’re lucky, the bad guys you killed will stay bad guys.”

“No way but through.” She takes her first bite into her cone.

“No way but through,” Bucky agrees. “But if you’re the woman I think you are, you’ll come out stronger.”

“Great. Now I think _I_ might be falling in love with you.”

“Oh God please don’t. Life’s already complicated enough. We don’t need to add incest into the mix.”

Helena laughs. “Yeah. That probably wouldn’t be a good idea. Da and Step Da wouldn’t know how to handle it.”

“They aren’t the only ones.”

When they get back to the tower, Oliver runs to greet Howard. Steve and Loki are on the couch looking as thought they’ve been having a heck of a make-out session.

“All ’s well?” Bucky asks.

“All ‘s wonderful,” Steve replies. “Come join our cuddle pile.”

Helena goes to them immediately. Bucky grabs a beer and sits in his chair instead. There’s a twinge of jealousy in his heart as he sees Steve with his new family. And even as his leg gets purposely jostled by Steve’s foot, he still feels separate, apart. 

It’s time. It’s time he started living his life again. He notices Steve smiling at him and smiles back. It’s time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, the smut was very condensed. I’ll try to make up for it next time. I hope you enjoyed Wade & Helena’s mission. Again, thanks to SexyPinkRanger345 (ff) for sparking it. Hel’s costume was inspired by Marvel: War of Heroes [Hel’s Queen] Hela card. And Sestra is from Orphan Black.
> 
> Steve finding out about that mission was suggested by skydancer2000 (ff).
> 
> And we had more Bucky this week for missgnutmeg (ao3) who has also been a huge help in getting a bit into Bucky’s head. Poor Bucky. At least it seems like he has turned a corner.
> 
> I do believe that’s it. Until next time…


	171. To Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Bucky gives the Mischief Makers a tour of Asgard. Thor has an important question for Storm.
> 
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Thor & Storm (explicit), Logan & Bruce  
>  **Explicit Content:** Vaginal Sex

Loki straightens his small horns and brushes the lapels of his Asgardian-esque suit. “Are we ready? Bucky?”

Bucky is staring at Asgard from the Bifrost Bridge. He’s kneeling with a hand in Howard’s fur for support. Overall, he thinks he’s handling this really well. He only gawked a little at the big guy with glowing gold eyes. And he only felt a little dizzy and insignificant when he looked out at the vastness of space. But the view of Asgard rising flat and seemingly out of nowhere is just so overwhelming.

Steve had warned him. Steve had said that it doesn’t hit you until you see the alien sky and the architecture that looks so different.

“Bucky?” Loki prompts again.

Heimdall chuckles. “Give him a little time to get used to it. It is a shock for a Midgardian. Their entire world view gets wiped out in an instant.”

“Not exactly,” Bucky says. “It’s just… When I arrived in Europe for the war, it made me feel like the world was really big and my corner was really small.” He gestures towards Asgard with his chin and looks at the twinkling darkness of space behind him. “This makes me feel like the world is really tiny and my corner is completely insignificant.”

“But you are not,” Loki reminds him. “One person may have a large and lasting effect on not only their world but the universe.”

“You talking from experience?” Bucky asks, a single eyebrow up.

Loki nods. “It’s true sometimes that the effect isn’t…doesn’t better the worlds we touch.” He takes a breath as he remembers his own actions. “I’m ready whenever you are.” He turns to Heimdall. “How goes it here?”

“Well. Preparations continue. Thrud continues her studies.” The golden eyes glance towards Asgard. “She will rival her mother in skill soon.”

“Of that I have no doubt.”

Heimdall looks back at the God of Mischief. “Sigyn and Hogun grow closer.”

Loki swallows, unsure how to feel about that. “Is she happy?”

“She appears to be.”

“Is he?”

Heimdall smiles. “Although it is often difficult to tell with him, I do believe he is.”

Bucky gives Howard one last good scratch and gets up. He messes with the phone until he gets it to video mode. “Alright, where are we doing this?” They talk through the shot then Bucky pushes record.

They start with a tight shot on Loki’s face. “Hello, Mischief Makers. Well, I said if you all did 1,000 documented acts of kindness, I would give you a tour of Asgard.” The camera shot widens. “Well here we are thanks to you. This is the Bifrost Bridge, generally the first place visitors come to when they visit Asgard. And this is the keeper of the bridge. Heimdall.”

The camera pans over to the large dark-skinned man with the golden eyes. He smiles awkwardly. “Hello, Midgardians.”

Loki steps into frame with him, although the camera does have to compensate for it a bit. “Heimdall is the All-Seer. He is the eyes and ears of Asgard.”

“I very much like your football games.” Heimdall smiles again.

“Actual or American?” Loki asks.

“Actual.”

“Baseball is still the best,” Bucky says from behind the camera.

Loki chuckles. “The voice you hear belongs to Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes. He has sometimes been called the Winter Soldier, sometimes Bucky Barnes. And yes, he is _that_ Bucky Barnes.” He takes the smartphone and turns it so that Bucky can be seen. “Say hello to the Mischief Makers, Bucky.”

He gives a small grin. “Hey, folks.” 

The camera pans down. “And here is Howard.”

Bucky takes the camera back. “Don’t worry, Howard, we’ll edit that out.” The dog just looks at him.

The gods give a brief tour of the Bifrost Bridge. Then they show Asgard in the distance. “Alright,” Loki says. “We are going to cut here and go into Asgard itself. And cut.”

Bucky stops the recording and puts down his arms. “That was good.” He checks the footage to make sure the quality is okay. He gives a thumbs up, and they head to a couple of horses, one of which has eight legs.

Loki goes to the eight-legged horse and starts talking to it. “Bucky, could you start recording again?” He waits for the signal to begin. “I lied. We are on the Rainbow Bridge itself. And this beautiful creature right here is my son Sleipnir.” He strokes the horse’s snout. “Sleipnir is my first child. And yes the myth about me being fucked by a horse is true. This beautiful boy is the result.” He presses his forehead to the horse’s and stays there a moment. Finally he pulls away. “On to Asgard.”

As they ride over the bridge, Bucky tries not to freak out. “You fell from here?” he asks as he holds Howard tight against his chest.

“Yes,” Loki confirms.

Bucky lifts his head and tries to look over. “To where?” All he sees is the blackness of space dotted with a myriad of stars.

“The short answer – nothingness.”

Bucky looks back up. “The long answer?”

“Thanos.”

Looking the god over, Bucky says, “You do realize that’s technically a shorter answer. So where or who or what is Thanos?”

Loki explains as best he can as they continue. Bucky listens quietly. He soon makes the connection. This Thanos character was the one who messed with the god’s head. Bucky sympathizes, and he keeps a strong hold on Howard.

When they get about halfway between the Palace and the outskirts, Bucky starts filming again. It’s a little awkward with Howard, but he manages.

People point at the small rectangle he’s holding. “What is that?” A few people are able to grasp the concept. It helps when Loki describes it as a sort of holographic journal. He interviews a few of them, asking them questions about their lives. They ask who Loki’s new friend is. They also ask about Steve. It’s sweet how concerned they seem to be. Loki assures them that Steve is fine and that they are still together. Howard gets a lot of attention, too, particularly from the children.

As they ride up, Bucky gets a good shot of the palace. “Holy shit,” he says as he pans up. “You lived here?”

“Yes, Bucky. And thank you for the commentary,” Loki chuckles. He dismounts Sleipnir and helps get Howard down. “These gentlemen will take our horses. Hello, Goran.”

The stable hand takes Sleipnir’s reigns and bows. “Welcome back, Prince Loki.”

“Thank you. This is my friend Bucky. He’s helping me film something for Midgard.”

Goran bows slightly. “A pleasure, Sir.”

“Hi, Goran.” Bucky holds out his hand once he’s off the horse. After a moment, the young man grasps the Midgardian’s forearm. (Howard is relieving himself in some nearby grass.)

They head up the stairs to the large entrance where a pleasant surprise awaits. Frigga smiles widely. “Loki. Bucky.” She gives them each a hug and kiss. “Welcome to Asgard.” She gives Howard a good scratch under the chin.

“Where is Steve?”

Loki turns to the camera. “As you can tell, Steve is very popular here. But please let me introduce my mother Queen Frigga.” He turns back to his mother. “Steve is fine. He decided to stay home.”

“Who are you speaking to?” she asks as she looks at the rectangle in the other man’s hand.

“Ah. Bucky is filming something for my Midgardian fans.”

“Oh? Like what Hel did?” When Loki tells her she is correct, she smiles pleasantly at the phone. “Hello.” She turns to Loki. “What do you call them, Mørk?”

“Mischief Makers.”

“That’s right.” She turns back to the man with the metal arm. “Hello, Mischief Makers. Welcome to Asgard. I hope you’ll be seeing more than just the palace.”

“We talked to some people on our way here, ma’am,” Bucky informs her.

“And I plan on showing them the market if nothing else,” Loki tells her.

“Oh good. Well follow me, and I will take you to Odin.” She turns and walks with a confident step towards the throne room. She gives a little history as she guides them. Some of it is more personal than others. “Thor and Loki used to spar here whenever it rained.”

Loki shakes his head. “I think you mean Thor used to make me his unwitting victim.”

Frigga smiles. “Unwitting victim my ass. You would use the opportunity to practice your magic. You both knew Odin did not like you running around out here.” She turns to the camera. “Loki first learned to make himself invisible here in order to disappear from Odin’s view, leaving Thor alone to explain himself.” 

“Not always,” Loki retorts. “Only when he was being an exceptional ass.”

Bucky has to ask. “And how often did that happen?”

“Not as often as you’d think.”

Frigga heads towards some large doors. “We are about to enter the Throne Room. This is where the King conducts business when he wants to show off.” She enters the huge hall. “He doesn’t appear to be here. Perhaps he’s in his office.” Her voice echoes.

As they walk through the throne room, Frigga and Loki recount the history and some of their memories. The Queen remembers her four sons running around. Thor and Loki especially liked to play pretend battles here.

“And it was here that I first met Steve.” Frigga gives a sad smile. “He was defiant and protective of Loki. I was so grateful that my son had found someone who obviously loved him so.”

“I almost destroyed Asgard that day,” Loki recalls. “I’m glad I didn’t.”

His mother smiles at him and caresses his cheek. “As am I.”

“Aww,” Bucky says. It’s so sweet. “So was Steve picking a fight?”

Frigga gives him a cheeky grin. “Well, Odin started it, but Steve would not back down. Let’s go find the stubborn King.”

“Take me to your garden first,” Loki requests.

She nods and takes him outside. “This is called the Queen’s Garden. I do very little gardening here, to be honest. We have wonderful gardeners who keep this place beautiful.”

Loki looks around. “I learned a lot of magic here. This always felt like a sanctuary.”

“I’m glad.” Frigga takes them around to show them some of the different flowers. Many of them have no comparison on Midgard. Once she has shown them her favorite bench and tree (Howard loves the tree), she leads them to the King’s office. “Odin, look who came to visit us.”

The one-eyed ruler looks up from his desk. “What’s this?”

Loki explains what they’re doing and why. He turns to the camera. “Doesn’t he look like Anthony Hopkins? I went to dinner with him once. The actor not the King. It was very interesting.”

“Who?”

“Anthony Hopkins, an actor who resembles you,” he informs the King. Loki says nothing more as the Queen is present.

Odin grunts. “Must be a very handsome man then.” He smiles.

Frigga rolls her eyes. “You remember Sergeant Barnes, Steve’s friend.”

“Hmm?” The one clear blue eye looks at the man holding the rectangle in his hands. “Ah yes.” He looks down and sees Howard. “The one with the dog.”

Bucky presses a leg against Howard almost protectively. “And you had the big bird.”

“And I have a cat,” Loki says, clearly bored by the conversation. “Over here. Here is Odin’s helmet. You can see it has both wings like Thor’s and horns like mine.” He smiles. “My daughter Hel just adopted a look that includes horns.”

“So horns are a family thing?” Bucky is a little surprised that Loki would keep the horns if they originated from Odin.

The King gives a solemn nod, a nod that is almost proud. The Queen smiles and pats her husband’s arm. “He was so proud when Thor and Loki wanted to incorporate part of his helmet’s design into theirs.”

Loki plays it cool, pretending it wasn’t about that though of course it was. It was his idea originally. Thor latched onto it as soon as Loki had told him. He didn’t mind. It not only honored their father but honored each other as brothers, too. They had told their mother first to make sure it was a good idea. She had blessed it wholeheartedly. Then they went to their father, moving him almost to tears.

Bucky pans across the rest of the room. “So this is your office?”

“Yes.” The King says nothing else.

Frigga smiles softly. “This is where Odin does most of his work.”

Thor walks in and stops as soon as he sees Loki. His eyes light up. “Brother?” He embraces Loki. “What are you doing here?”

“Creating a video for my YouTube channel.”

The God of Thunder looks around and sees the phone is Bucky’s hand. He gives a happy grin. “Hello, fans of Loki. And hello, Bucky.”

“Hi, Thor. How’s it going?”

“Well. It goes well.” He looks down. “And you brought your dog.” He bends down to pet Howard. “And how do _you_ like Asgard?”

“Did you need something, Thor?” the King asks.

“Hmm? Oh, yes. New defense plans should Asgard be attacked.” He holds up some rolled-up papers then gives them to the All-Father.

One bright blue eye scans the contents. “You worked with Tyr on this?”

“And Thrud and Hogun,” Thor confirms.

“Excellent.”

Loki looks over at Bucky. “We should probably go.”

The Midgardian is fine with that. “Sure. It was nice to see you again, Sir.” He nods. “Thor.”

“I’ll walk you out,” Frigga tells them. She gives a kiss on the cheek to Odin and Thor then leads the way out. “You should see the main balcony. The view of Asgard is breathtaking from there.” She takes them.

“Wow,” Bucky says when he sees the view.

“Yes. Sometimes we eat out here, though not very often.” She looks out at the city. “Oh, there’s Hunnin and Munnin.” She points out at the two large ravens gliding in the sky. She tells the camera a little bit about them and how Odin uses them to keep an eye on things.

“What about you, Mother? How do you keep an eye on things?” Loki asks.

A mischievous grin appears. “A little magic. A lot of listening. Where to next?”

Bucky chuckles. “Well that explains a lot.”

“Does it?”

“Yep. Loki obviously takes after you.”

Frigga shrugs. “He’s actually a lot like Odin. Both stubborn and headstrong.”

Loki takes her hand and kisses it. “I would rather be like you, Mother.”

She strokes his cheek. “You can be such a good boy when you want to be.”

He shrugs. “I suppose.” He turns to Bucky. “How are we on battery?”

“Uh, just under half.”

“In that case, we should go to the training grounds and then to the market.” Loki asks his mother if she’d like to join them. Unfortunately, she can’t. But she walks them back t the entrance of the palace.

Bucky turns the camera off until they get to the training grounds. Then he starts filming again as Howard watches with fascination. If any of the combatants gets too close, the dog growls at them. Bucky gives him a pat or a scratch whenever this happens.

Thrud and Tyr walk up to them, setting Howard to growl. “It’s okay, boy,” Bucky assures him. “It’s fine. I’m fine. That’s Thor’s daughter. Remember?” Howard looks up at him then returns his attention to the approaching figures.

“Loki,” Tyr says and grasps the God of Mischief’s arm. “To what do we owe the pleasure?”

“I’m giving Earth a tour of Asgard.”

“Interesting. Is that wise?”

Loki pats his upper arm. “Don’t worry. I’m not revealing any secrets.” He introduces Tyr God of War and Thrud daughter of Thor. “Yes, Thor has a daughter. Her mother is Sif, the only female warrior Asgard has ever produced.” He thinks. “Have I mentioned that before?”

“You’ve mentioned it now,” Bucky notes.

There is a brief conversation about the importance of war and training to Asgard and what a great student Thor was. As much as Tyr would like to say more, he is needed. Thrud follows him back to a group of younger men who are running drills.

“Market next?” Bucky asks as he ends the recording.

“Yes.” Loki’s eyes scan the field. “In just a moment.” He spots his target. “There are some people I’d like you to meet.”

Howard is on edge as they near three very different looking men. One is huge and jolly. One looks like a playboy as he strokes his mustache. One looks serene and still.

“Should you three not be destroying something?” Loki asks as he approaches.

“Loki!” The jolly man hugs him. “And who is your friend? Don’t tell me you’ve traded Midgardians.”

“No,” he replies with a chuckle. “This is Sergeant James Barnes, a friend of Steve’s.”

“Should I be filming?” Bucky asks.

“Sure. Why not.”

He lifts up his phone and starts to record.

Loki clears his throat. “Mischief Makers, we have a treat for you.”

“Mischief Makers?” the dapper one asks, amused.

“You have no doubt heard of the Warriors Three. This is they. Volstagg is the rotund fellow. Fandral is the egotistical one. And Hogun is the solumn one.” Loki wrinkles his nose. “They’re kind of like a boy band only with weapons instead of microphones.” He turns to them. “Why don’t you tell Midgard about yourselves.”

They do. Mainly they discuss their weapons. Just as they start getting into a story, Loki stops them. He turns to the camera. “If you’d like to hear the story, that will be another thousand acts of kindness. Get on it.” He winks then turns back to the warriors. “You may proceed.”

They relay the tale of their skirmish with the Dark Elves, the one where they had all gotten drunk the night before and fought with hangovers. “And we still won!”

When the story is done, Loki asks to speak to Hogun alone. They walk off a little ways for some privacy. And of course Hogun waits for Loki to speak first. “Heimdall tells me you and Sigyn have grown very close.”

The Vanir nods. “We have. I have asked her to marry me.”

That catches Loki off guard. “And did she agree?”

He smiles. “She did.”

The Trickster nods and returns the smile. “I wish the both of you well. I have no doubt you can keep her happy where I could not.”

“It would honor us if you and Steve attended the wedding.”

Loki’s eyebrows rise at that. He wonders if Sigyn agrees. “I am honored by the invitation. However it would probably be best if I stayed away.” He grasps Hogun’s arm. “But I wish you both the very best.”

“Thank you.”

Loki returns to Bucky and Howard and leads them to the market. 

There is a lot to see there. But it’s also very busy. Bucky puts the leash on Howard and keeps a tight grip on it. The last thing he wants is to lose his new friend.

They talk to a few of the vendors, and Loki points out some Asgardian vegetables and dishes.

“We’re almost out of battery,” Bucky tells him.

“Well then I suppose that’s it.” Loki looks at the camera. “I hope you enjoyed this little tour of Asgard. Keep up the good works, my Mischief Makers. Now go out and cause some mischief.”

Bucky stops the recording. “I think you got enough. You can probably turn it into two or three videos. Maybe more.”

Loki considers that. “Should we record some intermediate endings and beginnings? Like, that’s all for now but next week we’ll have more? Or welcome to part 2 etcetera etcetera etcetera?”

“That’d probably be a good idea.”

They do a few of those at the stables. They wait to do the others until they are at the Rainbow Bridge. And soon they are back in front of Heimdall.

“Did you enjoy Asgard, Sergeant?” he large man asks.

“Yeah. It was good. But I’ll be glad to get back home.” Howard barks his agreement. Bucky scratches his head. “You ready to go home, too, pal?” The answer is another bark. “Guess he’s ready.”

Heimdall nods. “Then I am ready to send you back.” He turns to Loki. “Please give my regards to Captain Rogers.”

“I shall.”

“And, Loki? Things are better, and you are missed.”

“I know the Queen wishes me to visit more –“

“I do not mean the Queen,” the deep voice interrupts.

Loki sighs. “Yes, Tyr did tell me –“

“Nor do I speak of the God of War. I speak of King Odin, though you and I both know he would never admit it.” The All-Seer does not need his gift to see the scowl on the Trickster’s face. “The Queen has invited the Avengers to a hunt. Come with them.”

Bucky scratches Howard’s head. “Not all of the Avengers can go.” He’s sure Loki knows this, but he figures he’ll help give the guy an out, make it seem like he has no choice.

“We’ll see.” Loki says. “But Bucky is correct. We can’t all come here and leave Earth defenseless.”

Heimdall raises an eyebrow. “You would let Steve come alone?”

He makes a face. “Just send us home.”

“Are you still not powerful enough to take others with you?” the gate keeper teases.

“Show me a sorcerer who is.”

He smiles, the golden eyes twinkling. “That Doctor Stephen Strange appears to have no such issues.”

“That’s different,” Loki dismisses the comparison.

“If you say so.”

Green eyes roll. “Just send us back.”

xxx

Once his duties are done, Thor searches for his mother. She is with Odin in the family parlor. He enters and sits in one of the chairs.

The Queen can’t help but notice how troubled her son looks. “Thor? Is something the matter?”

His brow furrows. “Tell me truthfully, what do you think of Storm?”

“I like her very much,” Frigga says immediately.

Thor looks to his father.

He appears to be thinking. “For a Midgardian, she is very impressive.”

“Odie,” his wife chastises. “Is it any wonder our children thought themselves better than others?” She turns to her son. “I think Storm makes a wonderful companion for you, Lys. Why do you ask?”

“I asked her to marry me.”

Her eyes grow large in surprise. “That’s wonderful!”

Thor shakes his head. “It’s not wonderful.”

“She refused?” Odin growls.

“No. No.” He sighs. “I proposed while we were naked in bed. She said it wasn’t the proper way. And so I am to propose to her in the Midgardian way.”

“Then she will say yes?” Frigga asks, hope in her eyes and voice.

“I don’t know,” he answers honestly.

Odin studies him with his good eye. “Because of the trial?”

“No. Because she doesn’t want to become Asgardian.”

The King finds that hard to believe. “It must be the trial.”

Frigga tries not to roll her eyes. “For a man who wanders, you know so little about them.” She takes her son’s hand. “Thor, what you are asking of her is no easy thing.”

“You did it,” Odin notes. “Or at least something similar.”

“I know,” she tells him. “I was there. That is how I know it isn’t easy.” She offers to go speak to Storm if he thinks it will help.

He looks up at her with a mixture of hope and fear. “Would you?”

“Of course.” She gives him a warm smile.

Thor feels very relieved. “Thank you, Mother.”

xxx

Frigga appears in the foyer of the Charles Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. She looks around uncertain what to do next. “Hello?”

“Hello,” a voice in her head says.

She immediately throws her mental walls up. Taking a breath, she opens a small window in her thoughts. “Hello. I’m looking for Storm.”

A bald fair-skinned man in a wheelchair comes up to her from one of the halls.

“Forgive me,” he says in a very soothing voice. “We don’t often get visitors who appear out of nowhere. I needed to make sure you were not here to harm us.”

Frigga gives him a warm smile. “No. Please forgive me. I didn’t even consider that when I appeared. Of course you’d be worried about the students.”

He returns her smile. “Well thankfully it’s summer break, and there aren’t many children here.” He holds out a hand. “I am Charles Xavier. And you must be Queen Frigga of Asgard.”

She blushes slightly at the recognition and holds his hand a little longer than she intended. “Yes. But how did you know?”

“You don’t feel like a mutant. And the only person I’ve been in contact with who feels as you do is Thor.” He shrugs. “After that, it wasn’t difficult to piece together.”

Frigga looks at him. “Are you not the man Loki cured? Did the magic not hold?”

“It did,” he assures her. “But my legs are so atrophied from disuse, it’s easier for me to use the wheelchair.” The leg braces Tony created help, but they are bulky and uncomfortable. So he has decided to stay with the wheelchair.

“I see.” She doesn’t know what else to say. “Is Storm available by any chance?”

“Let me check.” He looks off to the side for a moment. “She is finishing up some training in our Danger Room. I was just about to take tea. Would you care to join me while you wait?”

“I would enjoy that very much,” she replies. She follows him to the parlor and is asked to please wait for his return. She sits in one of the straight-backed upholstered chairs and looks around. The room is warm, inviting. Outside the windows, the grass is green with trees in the distance. It’s so different from the city she usually visits.

“Here we are,” Charles’ voice calls as he enters the room. He sets the tray on the coffee table. “Do you take cream or sugar?”

“What kind of tea is it?”

“Earl Grey. Hot,” he replies.

She is unfamiliar with it. “Perhaps a bit of cream.”

Charles prepares her tea and hands it to her. He pours one for himself with no extras. “Forgive me for prying, but you wish to speak to Ororo about Thor? Storm,” he corrects when he sees her confusion. “When I met her, she went by her given name of Ororo. Since coming here and embracing her mutant self, she began to go by Storm.”

“Fascinating.” Frigga sips her tea. “How long have you had this school?”

He smiles at her ease in avoiding his question. “I established it in 1962, about 53 years ago. But I closed it for a time in the late ‘60s while I was dealing with some,” he hesitates, “personal issues.”

“I see.”

They chit-chat a bit more about the school and its mission. Frigga commends him. “No child should feel monstrous.” Her thoughts turn to Loki. He was not a child when he thought himself monster, but it was those childhood stories of evil Frost Giants that made him believe he was.

Storm walks in. “Queen Frigga. I apologize for keeping you waiting.”

“Not at all,” she smiles. “Charles has been keeping me excellent company.”

“The pleasure has been all mine. Please, remain here. I have work to attend to.” He takes the woman’s hand. “Queen Frigga, I hope you will come again soon.” He kisses her hand before letting it go.

The Queen blushes slightly. “After such a lovely invitation, how could I not?”

Charles takes the tea tray and wheels it back to the kitchen.

Storm sits in the chair next to the Queen. “Frigga, to what do I owe the pleasure?” She thinks she knows, but she wants any awkwardness to be felt by her visitor.

“Thor of course. He tells me you are unsure whether you wish to marry him and become Asgard’s Queen.”

The mutant is almost disappointed in the complete lack of awkwardness. “I know you don’t understand why I’d refuse.”

“On the contrary, I understand better than most.” Frigga tells her about how she became Odin’s wife. “And it is more drastic a change for you.” She reaches over and takes Storm’s hand. “Unlike me, you have a choice. You must choose what is best for you.”

“What if I choose wrong?”

The Queen gives another comforting smile. “I have chosen wrong many times. But things have a way of righting themselves. But more importantly, those times when I chose wrong, it was when I did not listen to my heart.”

“And if your heart wants everything?” Storm is only partly teasing.

“Then you either find a way to give it everything, or you determine what it wants more.”

The mutant rubs her eyes. “I have to admit, when Charles said you were here, I thought you were either going to tell me I had to marry Thor or that I couldn’t.”

A frown appears on the Queen’s face. “Do you really know me so little?” She tries to smile. “We will have to fix that.” She gives the hand she’s holding a squeeze. “And if you have questions or would like to visit Asgard to help in your decision, you need only ask Heimdall to contact me.”

“Thank you, Frigga.”

They speak for a bit longer, not just about Thor but about the school and the work Storm does. Frigga suggests she might be able to do something similar on Asgard, only for girls instead of mutants. It’s an idea she promises to consider.

xxx

Thor is nervous. How could he not be? He’s asked everyone he knows for how best to propose. The answers have varied widely. Some got into great detail about where he should take her, what needs to be included, how to present the ring, and when exactly he should get down on his knee. He truly does not understand why anyone would put a ring in a dessert or a drink. What if Storm were to ingest it?

Others were vague. He puts Steve’s in this category. “You want to make it about your relationship. So it should be meaningful to the two of you.”

That is easier said than done in Thor’s mind. But in truth, it is the best advice he’s gotten. The problem is that it takes days and days to figure out what that means and also to get a ring. Loki helps him with the details.

Finally the evening comes. Thor has asked Storm to dress up and meet him at the Avengers Tower pool. 

When she lands wearing a silver dress and looking spectacular, she finds a table set for two and soft music playing in the background. There are votive candles along the edge of the pool. “Thor?”

He walks out in his Asgardian finest holding two glasses of champagne. “Good evening,Storm.” He hands one to her. “Thank you for joining me tonight.”

“You’re welcome.” There is no doubt in her mind what this is, and it makes her nervous.

He lifts his glass. “To the most beautiful woman in the nine realms.”

She gives a small smile and clinks her glass against his. They drink.

Thor leads her to the table and pulls out a chair for her. Then he goes to get the salad, the first of three courses.

As they eat, they talk of the school and of Asgard. They share a few stories of their youth. All the while Storm can barely eat with how nervous she feels. She forces herself. After all, maybe she’s wrong. Maybe this is an elaborate hoax. But she knows Thor wouldn’t do that.

After dessert, he rises and offers her his hand. “A dance?”

She nods and takes it.

Thor leads his love to an open area and pulls her into his arms. The ring feels heavy in his pouch. 

At the end of the first dance, Thor stops and kisses her gently. “I love you, Storm.”

“And I love you, Thor.”

He smiles. “Look up.”

That was not what she was expecting. But maybe he doesn’t want her to see him get on one knee? “Look up?”

“Yes.” There’s a small laugh in his voice.

She looks up. 

The sky is as dark. The stars can’t be seen. But suddenly lightning sweeps across the sky, revealing the word ‘STORM’ written in dark clouds.

Storm laughs with the thunder that follows.

“Keep watching,” he tells her when her eyes flick to him.

There’s another sweep of lightning. The time there are two words – ‘WILL YOU’. Thunder crashes again, making her heart race even more.

The third illumination completes the question. ‘MARRY ME?’

Storm looks at him as the last thunder peals. Thor is getting down on his knee. He pulls out the ring from his pouch and holds it out to her. “Storm? Will you marry me?” He looks up at her with hope in his eyes.

Her heart feels like it’s either going to burst or implode. “Oh, Thor.”

The hope drains from his eyes. His head lowers in pain.

She places a finger under his chin and lifts it up. “Yes.”

“It’s alri- Did you say yes?”

She smiles. Giving a little nod, she confirms, “Yes.”

“Yes?” Thor can’t seem to believe it.

Storm laughs and says again, “Yes. You’re supposed to put the ring on my finger now.”

He can’t believe how nervous he’s suddenly feeling. His hands shake slightly as he tries to get her finger in the simple solitary diamond ring. “I ensured it was not one of those blood diamonds,” he tells her, wanting her to know that he knows it is important to her.

“It’s beautiful. Thank you.” She helps pull him up then gives him a kiss.

“No, thank you. I wasn’t sure you were going to accept.”

Her smile is a little sheepish. “To be honest, neither was I. But I decided to follow my heart.” Her face turns more serious. “There are some conditions though.”

Thor takes a breath. He nods. “And those conditions are?”

“At least a two year engagement. During that time I will continue living here. And after our marriage we’ll split our time between here and Asgard at least until you have to take over the throne.”

He nods. “And you will continue to be an X-Man and an Avenger, for as long as you like.”

“Is there a certain timeframe in which I need to do the trial?”

Thor runs his fingers through her hair. “No, only that it be before the wedding.” He can’t help but smile.

“Then I’ll do it maybe a month before.”

He nods. “Anything else, my Storm Goddess?”

She thinks. “No. That’s all for now.” But then a smile appears on her face. “Well, there is one more thing.”

“Yes?” He’s a little apprehensive about it.

“Take me to your room and make love to me, Thunder Man.”

He picks her up and carries her inside.

“What about the dishes and the candles?”

Thor smiles. “Loki will take care of it.” 

When they get to the Avengers Floor, Loki is in a chair with Steve, and Logan and Bruce are on the couch. They are watching some sort of action movie. “We’re done upstairs, brother. Do you mind?”

All four heads turn. They see the smiles on the couple’s faces. Congratulations are exchanged. Thor keeps them brief by continuing on to the room as they talk. Storm holds up her hand to show them the ring. Finally they get into the room and close the door behind them.

“Alone at last,” Storm smiles.

“Indeed.” He sets her down gently. “Now, what was I supposed to do? Oh yes. Make love to you.”

As he leans in to kiss her, she places a finger on his lips. “I need to use the bathroom.” She walks around him and closes the door around her.

Thor takes the moment to turn down the bed and get the condoms. He feels her arms circle him from behind, her lips on his neck.

Storm whispers in his ear. “Good thing I’ve had lessons on how to remove Asgardian clothing.” She moves around to face him and starts messing with the various buckles. “I swear whoever designed these was a torturer.”

Thor laughs. “I understand some Midgardian clothes have been equally difficult.” His body moves this way and that from her efforts.

“Yeah. For rich people who had servants to help them in and out of it.” She looks up at him with a raised eyebrow. “This does not make me your servant.”

“It never even crossed my mind.” Thor smiles at her.

“Good.” She continues, finally getting his chest free.

“However now I find that I must also relieve my bladder.” He looks at her apologetically.

She steps back and gives him a tired look. “Really? Fine. But leave your pants undone.”

Thor nods. He leaves the door open so she can watch him urinate. She checks her phone instead. There are no congratulatory texts. That’s what she loves about Logan. He knows how to keep a secret. She digs out her charger and plugs her phone in.

“Is your phone more pleasurable than I?” Thor asks. His fingertips stroke down her arms. He kisses her neck and slowly unzips her dress. His lips follow the line of newly-revealed skin.

Storm smiles, her skin tingling with the tiny jolts of electricity that jumps between them. She really hopes she didn’t just say yes because of the sex. But her heart immediately dismisses the thought.

Her silver dress falls to the floor.

Thor kisses her shoulder.

She turns to face him and unfastens her bra. It falls to the ground revealing her dark nipples. Thor leans forward to wrap his lips around one immediately, but Storm puts her hand against his forehead. “Not yet.”

He leans back with a frustrated chuckle. But it helps that her hands are now pushing down his pants, revealing his manhood. She smiles at it then at him.

“Such a big boy.”

“My hammer pleases you, fair maid?”

Storm laughs. “I’m not exactly fair.”

“Fine.” He leans forward, his lips almost touching hers. “My dusky maid.”

She steps away and lies down on the bed, her feet pointed up at him. “Your dusky maid is still overdressed.

Thor happily pulls off her underwear. He starts to get on top of her, but she stops him.

“Condom.”

He sighs. But he gets up and dutifully puts one on. “You vex me, woman.”

She gives him an I’m-not-going-to-take-your-shit look. “You expect me to believe that Jane Foster didn’t make you wear a condom?”

“She was on birth control.”

“So am I. Doesn’t mean I trust it to keep out your special Asgardian sperm.”

He turns a bit red as he climbs back on top of her. “Yes she would ask me to wear a condom.”

“See?”

“Would it be so bad to have my children?”

“No.” She strokes his cheek. “But only when we’re both ready.” She guides his head down. “Now you may worship my breasts.”

His hands and mouth pay homage to them but only for a little while. His lips continue down her body, veering left to kiss down her inner thigh. One of his hands remains on her breast, though. He increases the intensity of the tiny sparks between them. She moans in appreciation. And by the time his lips slide up to her labia, she is moist with need.

“Thor,” she moans.

He gives her a lick. “And what do you want, my dusky beauty? My silver tongue or my mighty hammer?”

Storm has to put a hand over her mouth in an effort not to laugh. Once the giggles seem to have passed, she answers, “Your mighty hammer.” Some snickers may have gotten passed.

He moves up and gives her his usual displeased look. “You will not laugh when I have claimed you.”

She nods, unable to deny it. Once Thor is in her, she always realizes that ‘mighty hammer’ is almost not enough to describe it. “So make me stop laughing,” she challenges.

He enters her in one swift thrust. She cries out in pleasure.

They’ve learned to keep their powers contained, to concentrate them between their skin rather than the sky outside. It took practice, and even now it sometimes rains inside.

So far, they are managing to keep it between them even as their tongues slide against each other.

Storm is thrusting up, wanting him deep. Her body is tingling with electricity, the hairs on her body standing on end. Thor’s body is reacting the same way. And though he cannot use all of his strength, it still feels amazing. He can’t imagine how it will be when she is Asgardian.

He rolls over. It’s easier to contain himself if she’s on top.

And Storm knows just what to do. She teases not only with her tongue but with her thrusts, sometimes stopping completely. But just when Thor is about to rage over her lack of movement, she rides him as hard and as fast as she can.

Thor roars in approval.

Storm adjusts, moving her fingers to her clit, until she finds the perfect spot. “Oh, Thor!”

“Yes?”

“No. Not yet. Just a little longer.”

He furrows his brow. “How much longer?”

She huffs. “I don’t know. But the questions aren’t, oh, helping. Ah.” Her muscles are starting to contract. She feels the tickle growing and growing. She knows it’s going to explode at any moment.

“Storm. Please.”

“Thor! Thor! Thor!” Her body convulses in pleasure.

“Yes?” he asks again, barely able to hold on.

“Yes!”

The God of Thunder allows his own pleasure to sweep over him. He ejaculates into the condom with a look of sheer bliss on his face.

Storm kisses him thoroughly before getting off of him. She kisses his chest as she removes the condom. Something feels weird though. She looks down and notices a dribble. “Son of a bitch.”

“What’s wrong?” Thor asks.

“Your special Asgardian sperm tore through the condom.” She holds it up to show where some of his semen is coming out.

His brow furrows. “What does that mean exactly?”

“Exactly? It means I need to go to the pharmacy tomorrow.” Storm will not become pregnant just because Thor’s god sperm got passed one form of contraception and may get passed another. At least with Plan B, it’ll have to get through yet another obstacle.

“Or we could wait and see if we have a child,” Thor offers.

“Two years,” she tells him. “Then we can start trying for babies.”

He pouts. “Fine.”

“Don’t be like that. You already have Thrud.”

He kisses her fingers. “But I did not have Thrud with you.” He gives her his best smile.

She rolls her eyes. “Oh, Thor. You are a sweet talker. But it’s not going to work.” She pats his chest. “Now get some rest. I’ll let you know when I’m ready for round two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Storm said yes! That should make many of you very happy.
> 
> But starting from the beginning, it was the idea of Jayelem (ao3) for Loki to have the Mischief Makers do random acts of kindness. I decided to link that to the idea from TheApocalypse (ao3) who thought it would be fun for Loki to vlog from Asgard and give a tour of it.
> 
> I do not regret my Star Trek: The Next Generation reference at all!
> 
> Thor proposing via cloud and lightning was the idea of Sybil Silverphoenix (ao3). Thor and Storm were very happy with it.
> 
> And lots of you wanted Storm to say yes. So of course she had to say yes.
> 
> The condom break came out of a request from ChargerWarrior (ao3) who wanted some baby drama before Chapter 200. Storm, being the modern woman that she is, decided to take matters into her own hands and remove some of the drama. Well, there are other couples I suppose. But I want with Storm and Thor because ChargerWarrior has been wanting to see more of them.
> 
> I believe that is all for this week. I hope you are all doing well. Until next time…


	172. To Do Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper and Tony have their bachelorette and bachelor parties in Las Vegas, NV  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Pepper & Tony, Logan & Bruce, Clint & Natasha, Thor & Storm, Rhodey & Rae  
>  **Explicit Content:** Erotic Dancing, Vaginal Sex

“Welcome to Vegas, ladies,” Natasha declares as soon as they land.

Logan clears his throat.

“And you, too, Logan.”

“Not that I ain’t honored and flattered to be included among you ladies.” He looks at the women he’s with, all beautiful, all intelligent. “But you don’t think it’s weird having a guy with you?”

Loki licks her lips. “My offer still stands to change you.”

“No, thanks. I like bein’ a man.”

“Then no more complaining,” Pepper tells him. “It’s my bachelorette party, and I won’t have the one very lucky man who gets to play with us complaining about it.”

“Here here!” Rae says.

Storm pats Logan’s knee sympathetically. “Could be worse.”

A long black limousine take them to their penthouse suite at the Monte Carlo. It’s impressive. Or as Logan says when he first walks in, “Now _this_ is Vegas.” 

The suite has two bedrooms and an entertainment room with a large couch, which Logan immediately claims. The bedrooms each have a king bed. Pepper and Rae take the master. Natasha, Loki, and Storm take the second one.

“I can take the floor,” Natasha says.

“Afraid to sleep with two women?” Loki challenges. “I can turn into a man if that makes you more comfortable.” She winks.

“No,” the other two say together.

“But Loki is right. The bed is big enough for the three of us,” Storm points out as she unpacks her things.

Natasha just plops her bag in the closet. “I’ve been told I steal covers.”

“We’ll just steal them back,” Loki reasons.

“And then I’ll electrocute you.” Storm closes the cabinet.

The left corner of Natasha’s mouth rises. “And I suppose Loki will tie my hands and feet together?”

“No. If it gets to be a problem, I’ll make the covers larger.”

The comment gets Storm’s mind working. “Will I get magical powers when I become Asgardian?”

“I don’t know. But your current powers will most likely gain strength. And you’ll have better control of them.”

“Neat.”

They change into something more flashy and head to dinner.

xxx

“Welcome to Vegas, boys,” Tony says as he steps dramatically out of the plane. He breathes in the desert air and smiles.

“Thank you,” Rhodey says. “Now would you mind moving?”

“What kind of thanks is that?”

“Move!” Clint calls from behind them. “I think Bruce is starting to get angry!”

“Oh ha ha,” Tony says. “Now I’m never going to move.” That’s when Steve gives him a helpful shove. “Hey! I’m the bachelor, remember?”

“And we’d like to see more than just the airport,” Steve tells him.

Bruce is very disappointed when he sees their ride. It is a white Humvee limo. “Do you have any idea what a gas guzzler that is?”

Tony puts his arm around his friend. “Bruce, this is Vegas. Everything is supposed to be guzzled around here.”

“That doesn’t make it right.”

“Okay, well think of it this way. We could be traveling in six separate cars. So if you consider that six plus the driver are in this one thing, it’s not so bad.”

It’s still bad, but it helps enough to get Bruce inside.

The driver drops them off at Ceasars Palace where they have reservations for the Emperor’s Suite and two adjoining rooms. This way, everyone gets their own bed. Tony and Rhodey take the two king-sized beds in the suite itself. Clint and Bruce take the queen-sized ones in the first adjoining room, and Steve and Thor take the ones in the second.

“I’m sorry your friend could not join us,” Thor tells Steve as they settle into the room. 

“It’s probably better this way. Vegas might be too overwhelming for him.” He huffs out a laugh. “Actually, it’s more likely that would be the case for me not him. Bucky would probably love it.”

“Then why didn’t he come?”

“Other than not being invited?” Steve shrugs. “Maria needed him to help her keep an eye on things in case the world decided it needed saving while we were away.”

Thor grins. “Are he and Maria close?”

“I guess.” Only after he says it does Steve realize what Thor was really asking about. That’s mainly because Thor’s smile becomes downright lascivious. “No. God no. She’s his boss. That would be inappropriate.”

“And fucking your enemy is appropriate?”

“It’s…” Steve grimaces. “Okay, that isn’t appropriate either, but I was seduced.”

Thor smiles. “Do not worry, Steve. I am not judging you.”

“Thanks.” He goes to the window and looks out at the Strip and wonders where Loki is.

xxx

They make Pepper wear a garish Bachelorette hat and pink boa. It makes them easily identifiable as one of five bachelorette parties at the Thunder from Down Under show. They are the ones closest to the stage, taking one of the two front tables near center stage. The table seats 10, so there are four women at the back of the table that aren’t part of their party. They don’t recognize the famous women, and the famous women are grateful. (Logan is grateful, too.)

Logan is not the only man in the room, but he is the only man at any of the ‘VIP’ tables. This means he ends up getting special treatment, almost as much as Pepper. Loki is almost tempted to become male.

Pepper can’t drink alcohol because of the pregnancy. Rae, on the other hand, recently stopped breast-feeding and is making up for lost time. Logan is downing beer. He prefers women over men. (Bruce is one of the few exceptions he’s made. The scientist is also one of the great loves of his life.) So this sort of scene is not his thing, but the beer helps. Storm’s teasing, however, does not. 

Loki isn’t helping, either. Instead he ensures that Pepper and Logan both get that special attention from the performers. Natasha is just as bad, she’s just more subtle about it.

It only takes 10 minutes for Pepper to turn bright red. It’s hard to tell in the darkness, but she can feel the heat in her cheeks. She drinks more ginger ale to try to cool herself down. 

Oh but those men dance well. Sure they basically all look gay, but that’s okay. It’s all just fantasy anyway.

This gives Loki an idea. She texts Thor to see if she’s too late. The answer comes during a particularly entertaining act. Logan looks over to see the goddess smiling at her phone.

“Good news?” he asks, practically yelling into her ear.

She nods. “I may need to leave for a time.” Her finger slides over the letters, typing up her message back to Thor. They have a plan before the dance number is over.

Natasha’s leg kicks her under the table. “What are you planning?”

“I’ll tell you later,” Loki promises.

“Yes. You will.” It’s delivered as though it were a threat. Knowing Natasha, it probably is one. 

Each new dance number brings a larger smile to the women’s faces. After a while, it even brings a smile to Logan’s.

When it’s over, Natasha wraps her arm around Loki’s and makes her tell her everything. What the goddess says only makes the spy’s smile bigger.

xxx

Steve starts getting uncomfortable the moment he sees the sign for this place. Spearmint Rhino Gentleman’s Club, the lighted sign announces. Just beneath the words are pictures of two women. Headshots. All Steve can think about is that they have parents who love them and maybe even kids.

Tony shakes his head. “Please tell me you aren’t going to be Mr. Morals the entire time. You and Bruce… I’m beginning to think I should have called dibs on Loki and Logan instead.”

“Don’t be an asshole,” Clint tells him. “More of an asshole.”

“He can’t help himself,” Bruce says.

Thor looks up at the sign. “I still do not understand why it’s called a gentleman’s club if you are not required to be a gentleman to go in.”

“I’m with Thor,” Steve says.

Tony pats the god’s shoulder. “It’s a code word for ‘topless women inside’.”

“It is a strip club, yes?”

“Yes,” Rhodey confirms. “Now let’s go in please.”

It’s not as bad as Steve had thought, but it’s still bad. He wants to tell the girls that they have other options. If they stayed in school, they could get good jobs. Or they could join the military and gain valuable skills.

Clint can see the apprehension in his eyes. “Hey, Cap, did you know most of these girls are putting themselves through college? I bet at least half go to UNLV.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. They can make a lot more money here than working a part time job at a fast food joint or working at a casino.”

Steve tries to keep that in mind as he watches the woman on stage. It helps when he sees how athletic she is. The control she has as she maneuvers herself around the pole is absolutely beautiful.

Tony grins when he sees the look on Steve’s face. “I think we have a convert!” He puts a $20 bill in Steve’s hand. “Go tip her.”

“What?”

Tony rolls his eyes. “Rhodey, go show him how it’s done.”

“ _You_ show him how it’s done.”

Clint grabs the $20 from Steve’s hand and goes up to the stage. He beckons the dancer over with his finger. She does a backbend off of the pole onto the stage and dances over. He holds up the money, points to Steve, says something to her, then puts the bill in her g-string. He walks back over and sits.

She smiles at Steve and blows him a kiss. Then she jumps back onto the pole.

Thor smiles, a glint in his eye. “You should get one of those lap dances from her.”

“Yes!” Tony loves the idea.

“No,” Steve announces.

“Yes!”

Clint looks over. “Have you never had a lapdance, Steve?”

He gives the archer a look. “You mean other than the one Loki gave me that one time?” He shakes his head and is grateful for the darkness so they can’t see his blush.

“Loki doesn’t count. I’m sorry, but we gotta get you a lapdance.”

“That’s three,” Tony declares. “Bruce? Rhodey?”

Bruce raises his hands up. “Not up to me. That should be a decision made by Steve.”

“Thank you, Bruce.” Steve looks over at the best man. “Rhodey, you could tie this thing.”

“I could,” Rhodey admits with a few small nods. “But I really think you need to get a lapdance.”

“Yes!” Tony cackles with joy.

“Traitor,” Steve mutters.

Thor claps him on the shoulder. “Do not worry, my friend. I promise you will find it enjoyable.” He stands. “One for you as well, Tony. Unless you would like it from me.” He winks and leaves to procure the women.

Rhodey gives Tony a confused look. “He was joking, right?”

Clint gets a large smile on his face. “Are you saying you don’t know about Tony and Thor?”

“There is no Tony and Thor,” Tony says.

“Not anymore.” Steve takes a drink from his beer.

Rhodey looks to Bruce who nods once. He glares to Tony. “When did this happen? Does Pepper know? Damn it, Tony. If she finds out –”

“She already knows,” the billionaire assures him. “It’s fine. It was barely a thing.”

“I wish I could say I was surprised.” He chugs the rest of his beer then calls the waitress over for another. He had thought Tony’s experimental phase had ended in college.

Thor comes just after the waitress does. “Tony, Steve, with me.” He starts walking to some rooms along the side. 

“Please tell me you got me a hot one,” the official bachelor says.

“Do not worry. Both are very attractive.” They get to the rooms. “Know your ladies are paid for. Tony, you are here. Remember – no touching.”

“Oh I know. I’m an old hat at this. It’s Capsicle you have to warn.” He goes inside, closing the curtain before sitting on the couch.

Thor shows Steve his room.

“I really don’t want to do this,” he tells the god.

Putting his hands on Steve’s shoulders, Thor says, “Do you trust me?”

“Yes?” He doesn’t sound convinced.

A rumbling laughter comes from Thor’s belly. “If you don’t, then you should. Get in. Sit. I assure you, you will like it.”

Steve walks in. “You’re staying with me, right?”

Thor shakes his head. “I shall stay only until she arrives. Will that suffice?”

He nods. “Thanks.” He sits on the couch, his knee bobbing up and down nervously.

The curtain is pulled back only long enough for a woman to walk through. She a brunette with long legs and a nice ass that’s practically on full view. Steve assumes it’s the woman whose pole-work he admired, and that makes him very nervous. But then she turns around and smiles at him. 

“Hello, Darling.”

“Loki?” Steve is stunned.

The god isn’t sure how to react to that. “Are you disappointed?”

“No. God no.” If anything, Steve looks relieved. “Are you… Are you going to dance for me?”

She walks slowly towards him. “That was the plan.” She looks over her shoulder. “Thank you, Thor. That will be all.”

Thor smiles. “Have fun.” He slips out and heads back to the table. On the way, he can hear Tony’s voice saying something about France.

Loki stops in front of Steve and bends down, swaying her hips. “Remember, Darling, no touching.”

“That’s going to be difficult.”

She smiles like a predator. “Good.” The dance begins in earnest. She straddles him, gliding her body over his while they barely touch.

Steve does his best to keep his hands at his sides. His breath gets heavier. His cock starts to stiffen, especially when she turns around and slides against him. His hands come up, but they get swatted away.

“No touching,” Loki says as she grinds her ass against his cock.

He presses his hands against the seat of the couch. “Loki.”

“Yes, Steve?” She bends down, pressing her knuckles to the floor and lifting her ass. Then she slowly rises, her back slowly rolling as it straightens.

“You’re beautiful.”

Tony’s voice yells, “Having fun, Steve?”

Loki smiles and uses an American accent to answer. “Don’t worry! I’m taking good care of him!”

“If he jizzes his pants, I’ll give you a $500 tip.”

Loki’s eyebrow rises as a smile appears on her lips.

“We don’t need a $500.”

She sways her hips and shoulders to the music. “Well I didn’t bring a condom. And it has to go somewhere.” Her fingers brush between her legs.

Steve gulps. “There’s one in my wallet.”

“Always so prepared.” She squats down, her legs open wide, revealing dark pubic hair around the tiny strip of black cloth. She reaches into his pants and pulls out his wallet. “Here we are.” She hands the wallet back to him. “Thank you.”

He takes it, his fingers brushing against hers.

“Tsk tsk tsk. No touching, Captain.”

“Sorry.”

Loki pouts. “That’s not the Captain I know.”

Steve looks up at her with defiant eyes. “I’m not sorry.”

She smiles. “Good.” She continues to dance as she opens the package. “Remember, no touching.”

“I remember. I may not obey.”

She licks her lips. Her hands go to his pants and slowly unzip them. “If you do, I may have to stop.” She pulls his cock out. It stands tall and erect. She kisses the tip. Then she licks up the shaft before putting the condom over it.

Steve groans in pleasure. His eyes hold a deep intensity as he stares into her eyes. “I need you.”

“You have me.” Pushing down her thong, she steps out of it. Then she presses her back to his chest and lowers herself down.

Another groan escapes his lips as she envelops him. “You feel so good,” he breathes.

Loki starts to move to the rhythm of the music. “So do you, Darling.”

Steve’s hand moves to Loki’s leg.

She pulls it away and squeezes hard. “No touching.” She leans back, turning her head and kissing him. 

They continue like this for a minute or two. But it isn’t giving Loki what she needs. She abandons his lap for a moment. (Too long in Steve’s opinion.) It’s only a moment. Then she turns around and mounts him once more. This is much better. She’s able to get in nice and deep. And there’s an added bonus. She can easily kiss him.

“Oh, Kitten.” His arms are across the back of the couch so as not to touch her. His hands grasp the upholstery as he watches her pleasure him and herself.

She is moving fast and hard now. Each breath is a gasp. She kisses him to stifle a moan and feels a sharp bite on her lip. It’s exactly what she needs. Her hands grip his shoulders as she comes.

Steve comes into the condom almost immediately after.

“That’s my Darling.” She gives him a kiss and gets off of him. Her thong goes on before she pulls off his condom and fastens his pants.

Tony pulls the curtain aside. “Well? Was it a happy ending?”

Loki smiles at Steve. Magic transfers the semen from the condom back into Steve’s pants. Then she steps aside, keeping her back to the billionaire.

Steve immediately goes red.

“Oh, shit! You did it.” 

Loki holds out her hand for the $500. Once she feels Tony press the bills into her hand, she turns around. “Thank you, Tony.”

“What? Not fair,” he proclaims as soon as he recognizes her.

“As if you care about fair.” She kisses his cheek. “Have fun.” She pulls Steve up and into a deep kiss that lasts long enough to make Tony feel uncomfortable. Then she disappears, leaving Steve with a goofy smile on his face and his semen still on his pants.

Tony rolls his eyes. “You’re hopeless.”

It just makes him smile wider.

xxx

It’s hard to talk even in the Ling Ling Lounge of Hakkasan at the MGM Grand. That’s fine by Natasha. She didn’t come to talk. She came to dance. Logan only lasted a disappointing two dances. After that, he ordered a scotch and stayed in the VIP area. He’s never been much of a dance club fan. So now Natasha is dancing with Pepper.

Fingers of both hands entwined, they move each other’s arms as they let the music take over their bodies.

Loki is dancing with Storm nearby. Arms in the air, they face each other as their muscles move to the beat.

Rae joins them, turning it into a five-person group dance that Logan finds far sexier than the strippers they saw earlier. There’s no routine here, only passion and music and the love these women have for each other. Also, the fact that they’re women helps.

Pepper takes Rae’s hand and leads her back to Logan.

“Finally tired of dancing?” he asks in a very loud voice to be heard over the driving beats of the music.

“Just tired. And thirsty,” Rae replies, feeling like she has to shout. She orders more ginger ale for Pepper and wine and water for herself from their waitress. Then she looks back out to see Storm, Natasha, and Loki dancing together. “No wonder you like it here,” she says to Logan.

“Yep.” He takes a swig of his beer.

Pepper sits and leans against Logan. “You aren’t disappointed you got stuck with us, are you?” She bats her eyes at him.

“Are you kiddin’? The only guy among five beautiful ladies? What’s not to love?”

“Not being able to drink,” Pepper pouts.

“Not the bachelorette party you imagined?” he asks.

“Not exactly, but it’s still good.”

Rae pats her leg. “You can have one glass of wine if you want. Just don’t binge drink.”

When the waitress comes back with their ginger ale, Rae takes it upon herself to order a glass of red wine for her friend. When it comes, they toast Pepper and clink their glasses against Logan’s.

The alcohol feels so good slipping down Rae’s throat. There’s something about not having been allowed to have it that makes it taste that much sweeter now. “So what do you think they’re saying?” she asks as she gestures towards the women still on the dance floor.

“That’s easy,” Pepper replies. “Natasha is saying that she’s more badass than every person here combined.”

That makes Rae snort with laughter. “She’s probably right.”

Pepper nods. “Loki, on the other hand, is thinking about all the nasty things she wants sweet Steve Rogers to do to her. She’s probably wishing he was with her right now, touching her inappropriately in front of everyone.”

“I’d watch that,” Logan says. “Preferably if one or both of them were women.” He gets a slap on the arm from both women for that. “Hey! Okay, fine. And Storm?”

The CEO easily has this one, too. “Storm is wondering how much people would freak out if they knew she was homo superior.”

“Short answer,” the mutant begins, “more than you’d think.”

Rae shakes her head. “Who knew the new Civil Rights movement would change to revolve around mutants?” She obviously didn’t.

“That’s not a problem for you, is it?” he asks, more curious than anything.

She thinks about it then shakes her head. Oh but her glass of wine does taste good. She makes a very happy face when the liquid flows down her throat.

“Oh my God. Do I look like that when I drink?” Pepper asks, laughing.

“Yeah ya do,” Logan confirms. “Guess you two really like your wine.”

Pepper and Rae smile at each other. They’ve been known to take a wine tour through the Napa Valley on occasion and to have finished two bottles of wine by themselves in one sitting. “Maybe a little.”

The three other women dance back to the VIP section for water and their alcohol of choice. Then it’s back out there, Natasha grabbing Loki’s hand and leading the way. There is no technique here, no need to be perfect and graceful. It’s all jumping around and gyrating to the music. It makes her feel free in a completely different way than ballet does.

Two men come up and try to dance with them. Neither of them care until they start getting touchy. That’s when Loki turns and pushes the one that was behind her away. “Not interested.”

He makes a face but moves away. This just makes Loki roll her eyes and return her attention back to the Russian.

Natasha is a little more subtle. She pulls him close and bends his wrist back hard. “Stop touching me, or I break it.”

“Ow-ow-ow okay.” But as soon as his hand is free, he calls her a bitch. “You need someone to show you some manners.”

She smiles and keeps dancing. “And you think you’re that someone?”

Loki wraps an arm around Natasha and tells the man, “I’d suggest you walk away before she breaks your arm.” She kisses the spy’s shoulder. In return, Natasha kisses her cheek as her body dances against the goddess’.

“Lesbian bitch!”

Natasha kicks him in the gut, making him double over in pain. It’s a little sad seeing as how she didn’t hit very hard. She bends down and yells in his ear. “I didn’t ask you to dance with me, asshole. Now fuck off.”

He lunges up at her, but she easily turns him around, pulling his arm up behind his back. A few people stop and take notice.

Loki walks around them. She kisses the man’s nose, turning it into a pig snout. “Yes, that suits you much better.” She doesn’t notice the phones that have come out to take pictures of the scene. At Natasha’s suggestion, the goddess also gives him a tail that pokes out of his pants. Finally, she changes his shirt to read ‘I’m worse than I look’.

Natasha pulls his arm up higher, close to dislocating it. “Next time treat ladies with respect.” She pushes him away and immediately starts dancing with Loki again. They get very close, almost as close as when they danced for Clint and Steve. But this is for them not any men.

Storm joins them. “Everything okay?”

“Nothing we couldn’t handle,” Natasha tells her.

Another man approaches them. He’s wearing an impeccable silver suit. “Ladies, I’m the manager tonight. I wanted to apologize and let you know that that man has been kicked out.”

Natasha and Loki give each other a satisfied look. “Thanks.”

“I also wanted to thank you for, you know. I’m a big fan of the Avengers.”

The spy smiles. “Good to know. And we’re fans of your club.”

“Thank you.” He looks around. “Captain America and Iron Man aren’t with you?”

All three women give him a displeased look. Loki’s morphs into a silky smile. “It’s a bachelorette party of Iron Man’s fiancée so no. But if you’d rather _they_ were here…”

“So they won’t be joining you?” He looks disappointed.

“We can go elsewhere.” Loki turns to go.

“No! Sorry. We are thrilled you are here,” he tries to recover. “Please stay with my compliments and for as long as you like.”

She turns back around and shrugs. “Well it’s really up to Pepper.”

Natasha nods. “I heard her talking about wanting to leave and getting some food.”

“I’ll take care of it,” the manager says. “Please stay. And enjoy yourselves.” He heads to the waitress who’s been taking care of them.

Storm looks from one to the other. “You two are terrible.”

“Terrible?” Natasha shakes her head. “We just got free food. How is that terrible?”

Storm rolls her eyes and heads back to the lounge. Sure enough, a couple of dim sum platters from the restaurant are being delivered by their waitress.

Pepper looks at her confused. “They said they heard I was hungry.”

Rae is laughing. “That’s gotta be Natasha and Loki, right?”

Storm nods as Logan gets one of the dumplings. Soon they all are eating.

“Oh good. The food’s arrived.” Natasha smiles and grabs a prawn. “You’re welcome.” She winks at Pepper.

Logan looks at her and Loki. “You two are like a real live porno out there, you know that?”

Loki raises an eyebrow. “Thank you? That’s not actually what we were going for.”

“Yeah,” Natasha confirms. “You should have seen us when we danced for Clint and Steve. Now _that_ was porno-worthy. This is just us having fun.”

Logan demands they tell him more. Everyone else listens, too, eyes going wider as it progresses.

“We should do that again,” Natasha says with a look of nostalgia.

“We should,” Loki agrees. “But Steve felt very odd about it afterwards.”

The spy shrugs. “We can finish off in separate rooms next time if that helps.” She looks at the god and licks her lips. “I just like dancing with you.”

Logan gets up quickly. “Gotta hit the head. Be right back.”

Rae hits Natasha’s arm. “You are so bad. Poor Logan.”

“Oh, he’ll be fine. He’s a big boy.”

Pepper is wondering if Rae or, even better, Storm would be open to something like that.

Loki bumps against Storm’s shoulder and gestures to the bachelorette. “Pepper is getting ideas. She wants to try it.”

She blushes. “Maybe. I know Tony would love it.”

Rae chews her lip. “So which of us would he want to see you with most?”

Pepper purposefully looks down and shrugs. “You’d have to ask him.” She truly isn’t sure. Though if she had to guess, she’d say Natasha.

“Well it is fun,” Loki tells them. “In case you were wondering.”

It’s something they all start considering, which is perhaps most surprising to Rae.

xxx

There is a huge party going on in the Emperor’s Suite of Ceasars Palace. Steve isn’t quite sure where all the people came from. Then he remembers Tony inviting every pretty girl he saw as they walked through the casino, whether they were with a guy or not. And there aren’t many people who would turn down a party invitation from Tony Stark.

There is a lot of booze. No surprise there. There’s somehow a DJ. No one really knows how that happened. Steve is sure he’s also seen pills and some marijuana. He’s less comfortable with that and does his best not to notice.

“You okay, Steve?” Bruce asks.

“There’s a lot of people here.”

He gives a small shrug. “That’s Tony for you. Does kind of make me wish I was back in some distant slum somewhere.”

Clint comes, offering Steve a beer. “I thought this only happened in the movies.”

A woman comes up and wraps an arm around Clint’s shoulders. “You’re cute,” she slurs.

“Thanks. You’re drunk.”

“Uh-huh. Wanna fuck?”

“Not you.” He removes her arm. “But thanks.”

She stumbles towards Steve, but Clint grabs her before she does and points her in another direction.

“That is my brother you speak of!” Thor’s voice thunders.

Steve immediately goes to find him. 

Tony is already there, but he’s not helping matters. “He’s an Avenger just like us. Don’t like it, you can get the fuck out. Security!”

Rhodey takes action before Steve can. He takes the guy’s arm and leads him to the door. “Thank you for coming, really, but it’d probably be best if you left.”

The party continues. It gets louder and even more crowded.

Bruce makes his way to Tony and shows him something. The billionaire smiles but then looks around at all the people. This isn’t going to work with all these strangers. “Help me clear the place.”

The gamma expert smiles. “Push me into those people.” Tony does. “Damn it, Tony! Do you really want to get me mad? Don’t you realize what Hulk will do?” The people start backing up. “He could destroy all of Ceasars!”

The genius understands immediately. “Then stop acting like an ass!”

Rhodey and Steve exchange a worried look and a simple plan. 

Cap, Thor, and Clint start directing people out, while the Colonel tries to calm Tony down. “Just apologize to Bruce.”

“Apologize to Bruce?! You’re just assuming I’m the one to blame, aren’t you.”

“No,” he replies. “I’m assuming Bruce losing his temper could be really really supremely bad.”

Bruce roars, sending the rest of the guests hurrying for the exit. The Avengers, however, are looking at him like he’s nuts. That clearly wasn’t a Hulk roar. Tony, however, is laughing and slapping Rhodey on the back.

“Oh that was good,” the billionaire says, wiping his eyes.

Thor starts laughing, too. “It was a trick. Well done.”

Rhodey starts to shake his head. “You could have just asked people to leave.”

“Pff. Like that would have worked,” Tony replies.

Clint looks a little confused. “So why did the party end?” He knows it can’t be that Tony decided he wanted to sleep instead.

Bruce pulls out a small baggie with three joints inside. 

“We wanted to conduct a science experiment,” Tony smiles.

Steve’s brow furrows. “I can’t get drunk. What makes you think I can get high, or even want to.

The Science Bros go into the science of it, something about blood versus lungs and brain. Rhodey boils it down. “In other words, they think Steve can get high.”

“Yep.”

The Colonel frowns. “Tony, if they give me a urine test and weed is in my system –“

“Don’t worry, Rhodey. I can give you something to clean your pee.” Tony tells everyone to sit. Bruce does the honors of lighting the first joint.

xxx

Steve is sure he doesn’t feel anything. It’s been a good 10 to 15 minutes, and he notices nothing different.

Thor’s eyes are darting everywhere. He’s convinced he’s being watched, and not just by Heimdall.

“So as I fired the missile, I said, ‘Don’t choke on it,’” Rhodey finishes his story. He waits for a laugh that never comes. “I said, ‘Don’t choke on it,’” he tries again.

Everyone groans.

There’s a solitary giggle.

They look around.

The giggle comes again. Steve covers his mouth when he realizes it’s coming from him. He giggles again.

“See,” Rhodey says with satisfaction. “It’s funny.”

“It’s not,” Steve says as he continues to giggle. “It’s stupid. I’m sorry.” Still laughing, he rolls over to his side and rests his head on Clint’s lap. He’s doubled over as the giggles keep coming.

Tony raises his arms to the ceiling. “Steve is high!”

Clint slowly pets the blond hair. “Poor Steve. Nat will kill me if we break you.”

The giggles come again. “You said gnat.”

“Gnats? Where?” Thor asks, grabbing his hammer with one hand and swatting the air with the other.

Bruce slowly points at the god. “No more weed for Thunderdome.”

Rhodey starts to giggle. “Thunderdome. Two men enter. One man leaves.”

“Oh, we’ve lost Steve,” Tony announces before taking another hit.

“Thunderdome? There’s a dome full of thunder?” Steve starts to giggle again.

“Hey, Giggles, does everyone know you banged Loki at the strip club?”

“What?” Clint asks, stopping mid pet.

Steve points at Tony and giggles some more. “And you gave her $500 for making me come.”

“Damn, Tony,” Rhodey replies.

“I don’t feel well,” Thor says. Little by little, he’s skootching towards the wall. His eyes dart around the room.

Clint continues running his fingers through Steve’s hair. “How did your hair not freeze and fall out?”

“Super serum hair follicles,” Bruce offers before taking another hit. The answer has Steve in a fit of giggles again.

That sets Clint giggling, too. He can barely take the joint from Bruce.

“Must be the blond hair,” Tony hypothesizes.

Clint holds in the smoke before letting it out in another laugh. He gives the joint to Steve. “Then explain Thor.”

“Could be his Asgardian physi- phys-“ Tony blinks and tries again. “Physij- Phys-ee-ol-o-gy.” He nods with each syllable.

Everyone but Thor claps slowly, impressed he was able to get through that.

“Or,” Bruce says, “he could just not like it. Marijuana makes some people paranoid.”

“And other people giggly.” Rhodey gestures towards the two blonds.

“ _You’re_ giggly,” Steve says before snickering.

Rhodey giggles. His hand flies to his mouth. “Where the fuck did that come from?”

Tony makes a face. “Please, you always get giggly. And you were giggly a few moments ago when you called Thorston Thunderdome.”

Bruce sticks his hand in the air. “Bland hair hypothesis has been disproven!”

Steve erupts into more giggles. “Bland hair? You said bland hair.”

“Blond! I meant blond!”

Tony takes the joint from Steve and points it at Bruce. “Don’t make him angry. You wouldn’t like him when he’s angry.”

“Asshole,” Bruce yawns.

Steve looks over at Thor who is now fully pressed against the wall. “You okay there, big buddy?”

Thor just continues looking around.

Rhodey looks over at Steve. “So you’ve been to Asgard. What’s it like?”

“Alien.”

“A worm burst out of your chest?” Clint asks, trying really hard not to laugh. He descends into a fit of giggles with Rhodey and Tony.

“No.” Steve swats Clint’s arm. “Just different.” He thinks of his trips there. “At the Bifrost Bridge, space is right there. One step and you’re in it.”

Tony nods. “And just think, this is only one dimension. There could be thousands upon thousands of other dimensions, some with other versions of us.”

Bruce would love to see it. “What’s it like in the wormhole itself?”

“Like you’re being stretched into oblivion.” He thinks about what awaits on the other side. “But you should meet Heimdall the keeper of the Bifrost. He’s…impressive.”

Tony smirks and sings, “Somebody has a crush.”

“Do not,” he pouts. Though it’s hard to deny that Heimdall is a handsome man. He can feel his cheeks start to burn.

“Heimdall watches!” Thor warns them.

Steve sits up. “I should get Thor to bed.” He stands, a little wobbly, and kisses the top of Tony’s head. “You’re a lucky man, Stark.”

“I know.”

Thor looks up at his friend. “Steve, you must be careful. Loki has enemies.”

He giggles a little. “I know. Come on, let’s go to bed.” He helps Thor up and walks him to the other room.

Clint wiggles his eyebrows at Bruce. “Ready for bed, Dr. Banner?”

Bruce cracks up laughing. When he calms down enough, he offers his hand. Clint takes it and pulls him up. They walk arm in arm to their room.

Tony looks around. “I’m so glad we don’t have to clean this up.”

“Oh, like you ever have to clean anything up,” Rhodey says.

“Sometimes.” He takes one last long drag off the joint and offers the tiny nub to his friend.

The Colonel turns it down and heads towards the bedroom. “Night, about-to-be-married man.”

“I’m comin’.” Tony takes one last hit before putting it out. He bolts the hotel door and turns off the lights before heading to bed. All in all, it was a good night. He takes out his phone and texts Pepper an ‘I love you’. His phone buzzes when he gets into bed. It’s Pepper returning the same words to him. And as he closes his eyes, he thinks he must be the luckiest guy in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it, folks. The Bachelor and Bachelorette parties. Hope you enjoyed them.
> 
> Loki appearing in the strip club was from a suggestion by skydancer2000 (ff) for Loki to be Steve’s private dancer.
> 
> The near-fight at the nightclub was also from skydancer2000, who suggested a bar fight that would land the ladies in jail. There was no jail for them, but as a bonus the guy got partially turned into a pig. (And yes, it most likely got posted on all the social media sites.)
> 
> And the men smoking weed was requested by FireChildSlytherin5 (ff), including Steve being giggling guy because of it.
> 
> It’ll most likely back to New York for the next chapter then back to California for the wedding. Have a fantastic week! Until next time…


	173. To Captivate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky meets a mysterious new hero. The guys learned what the ladies were up to at their bachelorette party.   
> **Pairings:** Bucky  & Captain Marvel (explicit), Johnny & Maria, Steve & Loki, Clint & Natasha, Logan & Bruce, Tony & Pepper, Rhodey & Rae  
>  **Explicit Content:** Erotic Dream, Masturbation

It’s 5am. What’s worse is that it’s 5am, and Bucky is heading out for a run. He didn’t used to be a morning person. He didn’t used to be a running person either. But somehow he’s turned into both. He thinks it might be his desire for solitude. He prefers running in the streets and the park than on one of those treadmill things, and this is the latest he can come and have the city still be mostly asleep.

Howard stays at the Tower. He can’t run as fast for as long as Bucky can. So Buck usually takes him for a quick run around the block before going on his actual run.

Hair pulled back in a ponytail, he runs in long shorts and one of those modern technology stay-cool shirts. He’s not sure if it actually helps or not.

Bucky thinks as he runs. He can’t stop himself. Not at first. At first it’s about getting into the rhythm of it, finding that place where he becomes part of the scenery. That usually doesn’t take long.

He’s had an easier time with the changes in his strength and reflexes than Steve has had. It’s probably because his body is basically the same size and also because he’s always been physically active. He played sports in school. He’d actually gotten a baseball scholarship, but it didn’t cover enough of the expenses for school. So no university for him. He went to a community college at night after his job repairing roads. It wasn’t easy, but he was thankful to have the work and that he had enough left over to pay for a class every semester. Then the war came, and the rest was history.

But that was the past. He needs to think about the future. 

Bucky likes working for Maria. He likes it better after she’s been with Johnny. She doesn’t think he knows, but it’s noticeable to anyone paying attention. She has a lighter step and is quicker to joke and smile. 

There are a few people who think he’s the cause. He doesn’t bother correcting them. It’s none of their business either way. But the last thing he needs right now is a girl.

Instead he wants to concentrate on his book. It was a suggestion from his psychiatrist to write down what he remembers of his time with Hydra, what he did, how he felt. And he started to. But it was such a downer. And one day, one particularly depressing horrible day, he started writing about how he and Steve met. It felt good.

The Hydra stuff is kind of like an exorcism, getting it out of his system. The doctor had told him that it was a way of acknowledging it and moving on. (This was after the dream journal stuff when it became obvious much of his dreams were about him coming to terms with his time among Hydra.)

But writing about Brooklyn is like wrapping himself in a warm blanket on a cold morning, hot coffee in one hand and a warm Danish in the other. And Steve. Steve smiling up at him as they listen to the radio.

Bucky can’t help but smile. He’s glad Steve is happy and healthy. He feels almost guilty about coming back into his life. But Steve has said on more than one occasion that it was good to have his best friend back. He feels the same way. Not just about having Steve back but also having his own mind again.

A scream pierces through his thoughts.

He runs towards it, surprised to discover he’s already in Central Park.

There’s another scream. It’s coming from up ahead. He runs faster.

A woman bumps into him, clearly terrified. His arms wrap around her automatically. But before he can ask how she is, a light comes from the dark underpass she came out of.

There’s a woman’s voice coming out of there, too. “Didn’t anyone ever tell you that no means no? It’s not a difficult concept to get.”

Bucky turns to the woman who has stopped struggling. “You okay?”

She nods, recognizing him from Loki’s vlog. She stays behind him as he strides towards the underpass.

He stops when he sees the woman whose voice he heard.

Her fists are glowing light, a golden light that illuminates her face and the guy on the ground cowering away from her. Her head is mostly covered by a red mask that leaves her beautiful lips and cheeks exposed. What he can see of her hair is also golden, lighter than Steve’s. She wears a tight flight suit with a sash around her waist. It’s mostly dark, but there’s red across her upper chest and shoulders, and there’s a yellow star at her chest. 

She looks over at him and yawns. “Hey, Handsome. You come to rescue the damsel in distress?”

“Something like that. Looks like you beat me to it,” he notes.

“Yet you still got the girl. Why am I not surprised?”

He looks over at the woman hiding behind him. He turns his attention back to the woman in front of him and shrugs. “This the bad guy?” He motions towards the man on the ground.

“I didn’t do nothin’,” the guy protests. “She wanted it.”

“Oh, is _that_ why she was screaming bloody murder.” The woman clearly knows how to use sarcasm. She looks over at Bucky. “Look, I’m actually late for a thing. You got something to tie this guy up, Your Worshipfulness?”

“You’re in luck.” Bucky pulls out some zip ties from his pocket and binds the man’s wrists together behind his back.

“Damn. You’re handy.” She gives him a smile before trying to stifle another yawn.

He finds himself grinning back at that beautiful mouth. “Thanks.”

“So helpful.” She looks at him as he strides past. “And cuter than your picture.” She winks at him then takes a moment to appreciate his ass. 

“Who are you?”

She smiles. “You mean you don’t know? Well that’s disappointing.” With that, she takes off into the dark sky.

He’s still watching the place where he lost sight of her as the woman who was almost raped calls the police. But then he hears scuffling and notices the guy is trying to run away. He easily grabs him and zip ties his ankles.

“Stay.”

“Fuckin’ freaks.”

Bucky’s face darkens. “I ain’t the one forcing myself on women.”

“She wanted it.” He looks at the woman. “Look at her. She still wants it.”

What she wants is to hit him in the face. She decides to do what she wants. “Ow ow ow.” She cradles her hand against her chest.

“Worth it?” Bucky asks.

“Totally.” She smiles. The woman who saved her was right, he really is cuter than his pictures. It’s too bad she doesn’t date men.

xxx

Steve’s phone rings. He’s with the other guys in the main suite eating breakfast. He can’t believe the mess that was left, and he wonders how often this actually happens. He’s going to insist that they leave a very large tip.

“You gonna get that, Spangles?” Tony asks between bites of pancakes.

There’s a glare given before Steve looks at his phone. He’s surprised to see Bucky’s name on the caller id. “Bucky? Everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine. Just wondering if you had looked at the news.”

Steve’s eyes look around the table. “The news? No. Why?” The fact that Tony is snickering is not a good sign.

Rhodey looks pained, as though this were more tedious than upsetting.

Bucky tells Steve to just look on the CNN site. “I have to say, of the two groups, I really thought it would be you guys that ended up a news story.”

“The CNN site, huh?”

“Yep. Have fun.”

“Thanks?” Steve says good-bye and ends the call as Bruce gets his tablet to look it up. 

“Oh.” Bruce uses his finger to scroll through the pictures. He chuckles. “I don’t know whether to feel for Logan or be jealous.”

Tony gets up. “Everyone needs to see.” He sets up the connection to put what Bruce is seeing on the big screen television.

‘Avengers Girls Wild Night in Vegas’ is the headline.

“So much for ‘What Happens in Vegas Stays in Vegas’,” Tony notes.

First are a series of pictures of the woman and Logan with the male strippers from the Thunder from Down Under show. The pictures are a little awkward, looking more posed than anything.

Clint shrugs. “Well we all knew that was going to happen. And if that’s what they think is wild, well they need to get a life.”

Tony smirks. “Bruce, scroll down. Show them the real set of pictures.”

The screen shows the scroll. It stops when they get to new images. These are in a dark space. There are people around. And there appears to be a guy with the snout of a pig.

“Oh, Kitten. What did you do?” Steve raises an eyebrow. “What did _he_ do?”

Clint is more interested in how close Natasha and Loki seem to be. “Play the video.”

Bruce pushes the play triangle.

Someone caught the entire incident on camera. Steve and Clint are both scowling as they see the men dancing with their girlfriends. The artist gives a self-congratulatory smile when Loki pushes the man dancing with her away.

Clint smiles with a nod when he sees Natasha grab her guy’s wrist. The archer knows exactly what she’s doing. That’s his dangerous spy, and he loves her. Then it quickly goes to erotic and back to violent. He laughs when she subdues the guy so easily. “Don’t mess with Widow.”

“Oh, Kitten.” Steve says this when the nose turns into a snout. “Well, it could definitely have been worse.”

Then the women are dancing together.

“Oh that brings back special memories,” Clint sighs.

Everyone but Steve immediately turns to look at him. “Does it?” Rhodey asks.

“Do tell,” Tony insists.

Steve shakes his head. “I think we should leave it up to your imagination. But I will tell you this, that there on the screen is very tame.”

Clint nods his agreement.

“So what else is there?” Steve asks Bruce. 

There are more pictures of the guy with the pig nose and the women dancing. There are a couple more short videos. Then they come to some pictures and short videos of them riding a mechanical bull.

“What is that creature?” Thor wonders. “And can we get one for the Tower?” 

Tony laughs and informs him it’s a mechanical bull. “It’s like a simulation for riding an actual bull.”

“Where did they find a mechanical bull in Vegas?” Bruce asks. Tony tells him, because of course he knows.

“I’m almost jealous of it,” Clint says as he watches.

“Hey, our party was pretty awesome,” Tony tells them. “And you have to love how Bruce cleared the room.”

Everyone agrees that was a highlight. But they all find themselves missing their significant others.

Steve pulls out his phone and texts Loki. ‘I owe you a dance.’

‘Do you?’ Loki replies a few minutes later.

‘Yep. Also don’t know who I’m more jealous of – Natasha or the mechanical bull.’ Steve can almost hear Loki laugh when she reads it.

‘I was thinking of you both times. Well maybe a little less with Natasha.’

Steve blushes slightly when he reads it. That of course means that he has to read their last two texts to the guys.

“You better watch it,” Rhodey teases. He points at Steve and Clint. “You two are gonna find they don’t need you anymore.”

Clint shakes his head. “They’ll always need us.”

“That’s what we’d like to think,” Thor tells him. “But in truth, it is us who will always need them.”

Tony nods. “Thorston is right. As much as we all hate to admit it, we need them.”

Not a one of them disagrees.

xxx

Bucky should be writing. And he is. Only he’s also been searching for the mysterious woman he saw.

Captain Marvel. That’s her title. Captain Marvel.

The videos of her are mostly grainy, but there are some that have great quality. And boy is she impressive. She’s always got that damn mask on, though. 

He goes back to writing. It’s hard to focus, but he pushes through.

There’s a fact he needs to check. He goes to the internet and falls down a rabbit hole. An hour and lots of Captain Marvel later, Bucky forces himself to return to his writing. That’s when he realizes he never checked that fact he needed.

He curses himself then goes back to the web, making himself search for the fact first. Thanks to IMDB, he now has the month and year he and Steve went to see King Kong. They were 14, and Fay Wray was gorgeous. She was also the star of his wet dreams for a few months after that. He probably won’t put that last part down in the book. Or maybe he will. And maybe he’ll put in that he asked his girlfriend at the time to play Ann Darrow to his King Kong. That night was the first time he had had sex. It was amazing. To be clear, it wasn’t as the characters. But something happened that night when they pretended to not be themselves, and Violeta had been willing to go all the way instead of doing the normal handjob and finger fuck.

He had told Steve and only Steve about it. He wanted his friend to experience it, too. But even if there had been a steady girl, Steve wouldn’t have wanted to, not back then. Definitely not if Steve had had to make the first move. And that was why Bucky had made it his mission to get Steve laid.

Bucky finally got Steve a prostitute on his 18th birthday, had saved up for weeks to afford one. She had instructions to seduce Steve and not let him know that she was a professional. But Steve had figured it out. He had used her, though. Afterwards Steve said he felt like he had been having an asthma attack and heart palpitations at the same time. Still, his cherry had been popped.

Neither had foreseen the guilt Steve felt after. Bucky certainly never felt guilty about his first time. He didn’t understand why his best friend would. Even after Steve tried to explain how he thought it only fair that if a girl was supposed to be pure that the guy should be, too, Bucky still didn’t understand.

“Girls ain’t that pure. The whole no sex until marriage thing is a crock. You can have as much sex as you want. Just don’t get the girl pregnant,” Bucky had instructed him, speaking as one who had already had a handful of lovers. “Oh, and watch out for STDs.”

“STDs?”

“Sexually Transmitted Diseases.”

Bucky wouldn’t stake his life on it, but he was pretty sure Steve never had sex after the prostitute because of the possibility of getting an STD. Poor kid already had enough diseases to fill a book. He was only partially right, though. About a year later the rail-thin teenager had gotten enough strength to tell his friend, “I want to be in love the next time it happens and every time thereafter.” It didn’t exactly work out that way. But it had worked out pretty darn close to it.

Bucky shakes his head out of his memories. He needs to get them on paper. Armed with his answer about King Kong, he forces himself to return to his writing before he gets sucked into the internet again. 

 

xxx

Pepper goes to California with Rae so that she can be there to make the final preparations for the wedding. She can’t believe it’s here already. She and Tony have been engaged for little less than a year. She’s pregnant. There doesn’t seem to be any issues with the baby so far. Life is good. (Knock on wood.)

They are joined on the plane by Tony and Rhodey. It’s nice. It feels kind of like old times. But the new parents can’t wait to get back to their daughter. 

“It must have been so hard to leave her,” Pepper notes.

“You have no idea,” Rae replies. “But it’s also kind of nice.”

Rhodey takes her hand. “We could have your mother keep her one more night.” He wiggles his eyebrows.

It’s tempting, but Rae is missing Marika something awful. “We can enjoy each other once she’s been put to bed,” she reasons.

Tony makes a sad trombone noise. “Someone just got downgraded.”

Rhodey looks at him. “That’s going to be you in about six months. You know that, right?”

“What? Pfff. No way. Right, Pepper?”

“Hmm?” She looks up from the Pottery Barn Kids catalog Rae got her.

Rhodey nods wisely. “See? It’s already begun.”

Rae makes a face. “He’s exaggerating. It’s not that bad.”

Her husband disagrees. “There’s going to be no sex for like the first three months.”

“He’s so lying.”

He continues, “Before _and_ after the baby comes.”

“Pepper wouldn’t do that,” Tony insists.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t do that.” At least she doesn’t think she will.

Rae puts a hand on Tony’s knee. “It’s going to be very important that you make her feel sexy and wanted those last few months of the pregnancy.” She shoots Rhodey an angry look before turning her attention back to the billionaire. “She’s going to be feeling like a cow. So you make sure you let her know in every way possible how much you still desire her. Not love. Desire.”

Tony is suddenly feeling a bit scared. “O-kay.”

“I mean it, Tony. You want sex, you have to make her feel sexy.”

Pepper isn’t sure whether to laugh or freak out.

“I get it,” Tony says. He’s definitely leaning more towards the freak out direction.

“Good.” Rae leans back in her seat. She yawns as she closes her eyes. “So did you boys have fun last night?”

“We did.” Tony smiles. “And we learned a very important lesson.”

“Oh?” Pepper asks. “And what’s that?”

“Steve is a giggler when he’s high, and he gets the munchies like nobody’s business.”

“Steve?” She looks to Rhodey for confirmation as Rae’s eyes open.

He nods. “And Thor gets paranoid. No weed for Thor.”

Rae looks at her husband. “Did you smoke weed last night, Colonel?”

“I, uh, well, uh, I…They…I didn’t want to, but they were smoking and…”

“Uh-huh.” She obviously doesn’t believe him.

Tony grins. “He totally smoked. Didn’t take much arm twisting to get him to do it, either.”

Rae slaps Rhodey’s arm. “You better hope they don’t drug test you.”

Pepper is shaking her head. She looks at her fiancé. “Leave it to you to corrupt Captain America.”

“Oh please. He is into way kinkier sex than I am. And I’m pretty sure they had pot back in the olden days.”

“Even so, please don’t be too bad of an influence.” She touches his nose. “We know what Loki can do, and I like your nose the way it is.”

“Good point.” He kisses her. “I knew I made you CEO for a reason.”

xxx

Bucky knows this is a dream. How else could he be in Europe during the war and fighting alongside Captain Marvel. Captain America is there, too, but he’s off on the other side of the line.

They fight the enemy. They fight hard.

It’s silent. Very silent. All he can hear is his own breathing and heartbeat. It’s strange since there are explosions everywhere kicking up dirt and debris.

Captain Marvel lands and walks into a cabin. He has no idea where the cabin came from, but it’s there suddenly in the middle of the woods they are now surrounded by. He follows her inside. Just as he crosses the threshold, she pulls him in. 

Her mask is gone. They’re only a few inches apart, but he can’t see her face. He knows she’s beautiful though.

“Hey, Handsome,” she says in the same voice as when they met. “Did you come to show a girl a good time?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good.”

They’re in a bedroom. It’s hers. Their clothes are already off. They are kissing passionately. He pulls back to look at her. He still can’t make out her face, only her lips. Her lips are just as gorgeous as before. He captures them with his own.

Captain Marvel pushes him onto the bed and straddles him, pressing against his hard cock. His hands cup her breasts. They fill his hand. And as he massages them, she moans. “I heard you were talented, Sergeant.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“I hear you're a favorite with the girls.” She’s rubbing herself against him, making him so very hard.

“Howard is more popular than I am.” He looks over for some reason and sees his dog. “Howard Stark not this Howard.”

“Good to know. Though I think _this_ Howard is really popular, too,” she teases.

“I’m sure he is.” Why the fuck are they talking so much? “Would you like me to trade places with him?”

She laughs. “No. I like you right here…at my mercy.” She rises up and just starts to lower herself on his cock.

That’s when he wakes. Of course it is. And his erection is monstrous.

He groans.

Howard wakes and looks up at him, making sure he’s okay.

“Fuck.” He rubs his face with his hands.

Howard cocks his head and makes a small whining noise.

Bucky looks at him. “I’m okay. Honest.” He reconsiders. “Well, kinda okay. It’s not a war-related problem anyway.” He pulls up the covers and looks at the obvious tenting of his underwear. “Go away.”

His body doesn’t listen. If anything, his erection is aching more. And that ache makes him think of her.

“Fuck.”

She’s just a woman. The only difference is that he couldn’t see her face and she caught him off guard. 

And those lips. 

He imagines them wrapped around his cock and sighs in small relief. That’s when he realizes his human hand is in his underwear. 

Well, he’s started. He might as well finish.

He grabs his tablet and pulls up a picture of the mystery woman. His eyes zero in on her mouth. He remembers her smile, and his hand starts to stroke. Slowly. 

The dream comes back into his mind. He closes his eyes to better remember how she looked and felt. Not that he knows what she really looks like behind that mask. And now he’s picturing her with the mask on. He’s sitting up. She’s on his lap, looking into his eyes. They’re moving together to find their release.

Bucky moans as he gets closer.

She’s powerful. Of course she’d be powerful. And he can be powerful back. Just the thought of using all his strength gets him to the edge. He bucks up into his hand and thinks of her.

Afterwards, as he lies there panting and feeling the stickiness on his hand, he feels empty. But oddly enough, he realizes that he doesn’t feel nearly as empty as he had after sleeping with those the other women. He dismisses the thought with a small shake of his head as he uses a tissue to wipe his hand clean. Then he turns to his side and falls back asleep.

xxx

Two women in their late twenties sit on the couch of a New York apartment. One has straight dark hair that falls below her shoulders. (It’s from a box. Her natural color is actually blonde.) The other is a natural blonde. Her hair is much shorter with the top being somewhat long.

“You said what?” Jessica Drew, the dark-haired one asks. Carol has been telling her how she met Bucky Barnes. _The_ Bucky Barnes.

“I said ‘Hey, Handsome.’ And then I asked if he was there to rescue a damsel in distress.” She rubs her palms over her face and groans. “I know. It was super lame. But it was the crack of dawn, and I was late. And he was standing there all handsome and sweaty.”

“Sweaty?” Jess makes a disgusted face.

“Good sweaty. I’ve been exercising and my muscles are gorgeous and glistening sweaty.” Carol closes her eyes and shakes her head. “Listen to me, I sound like a schoolgirl.”

“Yes you do.”

Carol glares at her. “Be nice, or I’ll let Chewie eat you up and send what’s left of you back to England in a box.”

The cat meows as though agreeing. She paws at Carol’s arm, wanting to be scratched, and gets her wish.

“She can try.” Jess gives the cat the evil eye, pointing her fingers at her own eyes then at the cat in an I’m-watching-you gesture.

Chewie hisses at her.

“Please don’t antagonize my cat.” 

“Just tell me you didn’t become a dork and quote Star Wars.” Jess sees the unmistakable look of guilt on her friend’s face. “You didn’t,” she hopes, knowing she’s wrong.

“I called him Your Worshipfulness. That doesn’t count. That could come from anything.”

“You’re such a dork.”

Carol hits her friend with a pillow. “I am not.”

“Fine. You’re a vibrant young woman who got flustered by a 90-plus year-old man.” She is mostly teasing.

The blue eyes get a far-away look in them. “You should have seen him, Jess. He was gorgeous.”

“You’re hopeless, Charlie Brown. Completely hopeless,” Jess quotes

Carol sticks her tongue out at her.

“I mean it, Carol. You need to be careful, especially with him.”

She raises a cocky eyebrow. “Don’t think I can handle him?”

Jess makes another of her annoyed faces. “I think he’s a well-known ladies’ man and he’ll hurt you.”

Carol gives a small smile. “Aw, you really do care about me.”

“Don’t push it, Princess Sparklefists.”

“Don’t worry, Jess. I’ll be careful. But honestly, I doubt we’d have anything in common. Truth is, it’s more likely he’d hit it off with you than with me.”

“Why? Because of the comas and the brainwashing? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jess takes the last of the pizza.

Carol knows better than to say any more. Instead she goes back to her original thoughts. “He sure was handsome though. But I gotta say, I prefer the 1940s hair.”

Mouth still full, Jess replies, “Of course you do.” She swallows. “You should definitely tell him that next time you see him.”

It’s Carol’s turn to make a face. “Maybe I will.”

“Or maybe you’ll just throw yourself at him.”

“I do have _some_ self control, thank you very much,” she assures her friend.

Jess smiles. “Hey, if you want to be another notch in his belt…”

“Maybe I want him to be another notch in mine.” 

She laughs. “Sure, Carol. If that’s what you want. But I suggest you stay away from Avengers.”

“Just because it didn’t work out with you and Clint doesn’t mean Avengers are all bad.” Carol narrows her eyes at her friend. “Hey. That’s right. Talk about a guy with a few notches on his belt.”

“Oh, please. Clint does not have the reputation of the infamous Bucky Barnes.”

“How do you know Bucky Barnes has a reputation?”

Jess shrugs. “I met Maria Hill for drinks not too long ago. She told me all about him.”

“Well I’d prefer to judge for myself,” Carol tells her. And with that, the subject is closed.

XXX

Bucky finds Natasha in The Basement sparring in one of the rooms with some computer-generated foes. He joins her inside.

“I don’t need the help,” she tells him as she incapacitates two goons.

“Didn’t come to help. Came for information.” He leans against the wall and watches her take out men and women alike.

“About?” she asks as she uses one of her new stinger sticks on a guy. It works kind of like a cow prod. She likes it.

“Captain Marvel.”

“Current or prior?” she asks, not pausing even for a moment. She leans out of the way and deflects an oncoming punch before her own fist makes contact with the woman’s gut.

“Current. There was a prior?”

She does that move where she jumps up, uses her thighs on the guy’s neck to bring him down, then lands on her feet. “Kept a low profile. We think he was alien. As in outer space.” By ‘we’ she means S.H.I.E.L.D.

“What happened to him?”

“Dunno. He disappeared. That’s when Ms. Marvel started showing up.” She does a roundhouse kick to another goon’s cheek. “We think it’s related.” Two left. She decides to use her stinger on one. “Recently Ms. Marvel changed her costume and started going by Captain Marvel.” She elbows the last opponent in the face. “Why do you ask?”

Bucky is processing all of the information. “Ran into her the other morning on my run. She saved a woman from getting raped.”

“Left you to deal with the police?” Natasha smiles. Based on what little she knows, she likes the woman’s style.

“She said she was late to something.”

“Uh-huh. Late to not wanting to stand around and answer a thousand questions,” she says as she holsters her weapons and takes her gloves off.

Bucky chuckles. The thousand questions comment is not much of an exaggeration. At least it had felt like that at the time. “Anything else I should know?”

Natasha goes through what she knows of the woman’s powers – strength, flight, some sort of energy bursts from her hands. “There may be more, but those are the biggies.” She looks at him. “You got a crush, Barnes?” She had almost called him Terry. And is that jealousy she’s feeling? Can’t be. This isn’t Terry. And she isn’t Natalia. Those lives are gone. Besides, she’s fixed him up with several women already. And yet there is a twinge of something.

He blushes slightly but scowls. “Don’t be ridiculous. I’m just curious.”

Steve’s voice comes over the speakers in a sing-song voice. “Bucky has a cru-ush. Bucky has a cru-ush.”

Bucky runs out and tackles Steve.

Natasha follows at a walk. “Boys, if you’re going to wrestle, do it in a room and not around the very expensive equipment.”

Steve half-carries half-pushes Bucky past Natasha and back into the room. They wrestle and fight until both are bent over and out of breath. They look at each other and laugh. 

Shaking her head, Natasha looks at them and says one word. “Boys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don’t mind the Bucky-centric chapter. I thought it was time we got inside his head a bit and get him a love interest. The meeting between Bucky and Captain Marvel was suggested by Missgnutmeg (ao3), who writes an amazing Carol Danvers. I hope mine is up to snuff. She has also written her own version of Bucky and Carol meeting in this story. You should check it out. You’ll no doubt see similarities between them.
> 
> Steve’s grumpiness in the morning and Tony noting that Steve had gotten a killer case of the munchies were born from a comment by T-TrainOrTurkeyT (ff). It was too good to pass up.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the glimpses into Bucky and Steve’s past.
> 
> And we got a couple of new characters – Carol Danvers and Jessica Drew. Is this Jessica the same Jessica that Clint was dating in earlier chapters? Maybe. On the one hand, Jessica is a very popular name. On the other, we know this Jessica did date Clint. 
> 
> Next chapter is the wedding! Until next time…


	174. To Tie the Knot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki pack. Tony and Pepper get married.  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Pepper & Tony, Clint & Natasha, Logan & Bruce, Rhodey & Rae  
>  **Explicit Content:** Bondage, Wax Play, Anal Sex

Steve checks the suitcase one more time and goes through the list in his head. Normally he wouldn’t be this anal about it, but the wedding is making him want to be sure everything is perfect. “What am I missing? I feel like I’m missing something.”

“Well if it’s underwear, don’t bother adding it,” Loki replies with a wink.

“No, I have underwear,” Steve says sincerely.

Green eyes roll. “I was joking, Darling.” He hugs Steve from behind and looks at the suitcase. “Cufflinks?”

“In my carryon.” But Loki’s question does make him mentally run through everything he’s going to wear for the wedding.

“Swimsuit?”

Steve leans back to look at him. “You think?”

Loki shrugs. “I’m sure the hotel has a swimming pool. And even if we don’t use it, it’s not as though swimming trunks take a lot of room.”

“I’d rather go to Disneyland.”

The god laughs. “You are a large child in a very manly body.” He kisses Steve. “We can always do both you know.”

Steve nods. “Swimming trunks and sunscreen.” Those go into the suitcase, the sunscreen wrapped in a plastic bag in case it decides to leak. “What else?”

“Ollie?”

He shakes his head. “I know you love the cat –“

“I meant for you.”

“I know you love the cat,” Steve begins again. “But he’ll be fine here. Piotr promised to look after him and feed him.”

“Piotr isn’t going to the wedding?”

“No. He’s going to stay here and hold down the fort since most of us will be away.”

“And Illyana?”

“May use one of her portals to make an appearance. But she’s supposed to be staying here as well,” Steve tells him.

Loki chuckles. “Ah the joys of being a junior member of the Avengers.”

Steve turns in Loki’s arms to face him. “Luckily you’re the plus one of one of the original founders. Otherwise you might be stuck here as well.”

“And what’s Sam’s excuse?”

“Sam helped me take down S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra. He should have automatically become an Avenger then.”

Loki does not argue the point. He agrees with Steve completely, though there is some question about Hydra truly being down. “The wedding present?”

Steve takes a breath. “Does it make sense to take it? They’ll just have to bring it back.”

“Not if they decide to hang it up in their new house.” The look he’s getting tells Loki there is a flaw in his logic somewhere. He thinks it through. “The house isn’t ready, so they’d either have to keep it in storage there or fly it back here only to fly it to California again later on.”

“Yep.”

“Well boo,” Loki pouts.

Steve laughs. “It’s okay, Kitten. Gifts don’t get opened at the wedding anyway.” He pets the dark hair.

“Fine. We’ll leave it here.” He sounds disappointed.

“Okay. So what else?”

Loki starts naming things randomly. After every item, Steve says he’s got it. “Toothbrush,” he continues.

“Yep.”

“Shampoo.”

“They’ll have some at the hotel.”

“Condoms.”

“Ooh.” Steve goes to get the box. It gets carefully placed in the suitcase. “Next?”

“Lubricant?”

“Got it.”

“Comb.”

“Got it.”

“Tweezers.”

Steve’s brow furrows. “Why would I need tweezers?”

“Something to read,” Loki continues.

“Carryon. Why –“

“Nail polish.”

“Nail polish?” Is that really what Steve heard?

“Dental floss.”

“Yeah. Got it.”

“Lacey underwear.”

Steve makes a face. “Are you just making stuff up?”

“Chocolate. Remote control. Candles. Pen.”

He kisses the god to quiet him then slowly pulls away, his teeth bringing Loki’s bottom lip along. “I think I have everything. Thank you.” He kisses his love again. “But there _is_ one more thing I need to do tonight.”

“Oh?” Loki waits for more information.

Steve nods. “I haven’t punished you for that little stunt you pulled during Pepper’s bachelorette party.”

The Trickster feigns ignorance. “Little stunt?”

“A pig snout and a tail? Does that ring any bells?” He unbuttons Loki’s shirt.

Pretending to think, Loki waits a moment before replying. “Perhaps. If I did do such a thing, and I’m not admitting that I did, it would have been completely justifiable.”

Steve caresses his cheek. “Which is why you’re getting the fun punishment and not an hour in the corner.”

Loki smiles. “You are too good to me.”

“Yes I am.” He takes a tapered candle from a drawer and lights it. “Now strip. Slowly. And lie on the bed face-down.”

The god begins to strip. “Don’t you owe me a dance of some kind?”

“I do. You’ll get it later.” He adds, “Assuming you’re a good boy.”

“Yes, Sir.” He slips the shirt off his shoulders and lets it drop to the floor. Then he sits on the bed and takes his shoes and socks off. He rises again before slowly unfastening his trousers and letting them drop to the floor.

During this little strip tease, Steve has been lighting a few more tapered candles.

Loki licks his lips. “Are those for ambience or..?”

“Not ambience.” Blue eyes move over the naked body of the god in front of him. “Perfection.”

That single word causes Loki to blush.

“On the bed,” Steve instructs. “Spread eagle.”

Loki slides himself seductively onto the comforter. He spreads himself, arms and legs to each corner. His left wrist is tied first. Then his left ankle gets the treatment. It continues to the right ankle and right wrist before Steve places a gentle kiss on his shoulder blade.

“Thank you,” the god breathes.

“I haven’t done anything yet, Kitten.” His hand slides over the toned back. “You are so beautiful.”

“Thank you, my Darling. So are you.”

Steve takes the white candle and tips it over Loki’s back. Wax drips down onto the cool skin, turning it blue wherever it hits.

Loki’s hands pull against the ropes. He makes hissing sounds whenever the melted wax hits him. The pain is sharp then dull and is slowly making the world go away. “I love you.”

The artist replies by switching candles and pouring more wax on Loki’s back.

He moans in pleasure. His body is reacting in the usual fashion. While he tries to shrink away from the heat, his cock is hardening. The line of wax being trickled down his spine has him pulling at his bindings and moaning into his pillow. “Steeeeve.” He’s writhing, completely giving up on the desire to keep his back still for his love.

“Still.” It’s clearly an order.

Loki’s body stops moving except for the muscles that expand and contract as he breathes. “Please.”

“Still,” he repeats. Steve grabs another candle and drips a spiral over Loki’s shoulder blade. He can tell by the way the god is rocking his hips that he’s hard. But the artist isn’t done yet. He gets another candle and drips the wax over the firm ass.

The blue wax doesn’t quite match the tone that Loki’s skin turns to when they make contact. Still, Steve likes the effect so much he decides to create a video of it.

“Steve?” The question comes after Loki has felt and heard nothing for several minutes. It’s asked with a quaver in his voice born out of fear of having been abandoned. The god knows Steve would never do that, but something might have happened.

“Right here, Kitten. Just trying to… Got it.” Now in video mode, he presses the record on his camera, takes the blue candle, and drips the wax onto Loki’s skin. It’s beautiful, and it makes him want to do a piece of animated art to capture the true beauty of it.

The artist does it to several areas of skin – arm, leg, ass, small of the back. He’ll decide later which he likes best and create something based on it. That’ll have to wait until after the wedding though.

Loki is beginning to grind harder against the bed, seeking friction. He feels a sharp slap on his ass.

“Bad, Kitten. No.”

He stops. “But, Steve.”

“No buts.”

He nods, biting his lip to distract himself from his need. His hands are white with the strength of his grip on the rope.

Steve continues filming the wax hitting Loki’s skin, not because he needs more footage but just to make the god wait. Only after his love starts to beg does Steve put the candle and camera away. “Patience, Kitten.”

“I’ve been patient,” Loki whines.

“You have.” Steve gets the lube. “And as a reward, I’m going to let you take the wax off now.” He applies some of the lube onto his fingers.

It takes a moment for the god to decipher his meaning. Then he starts to move, writhing and stretching his body to get the wax off.

The sight has Steve’s pants tightening even more. “You are so beautiful.”

Looking over his shoulder, Loki smiles and says, “Show me. Use me.”

Steve uses one hand to stroke the god’s back and the other to slip a finger into his lover’s anus. The moan that comes out of Loki is downright sinful, and it makes him want his lover even more. “If you keep doing that, Kitten, I may not prepare you enough.”

Loki moans again on purpose.

He can’t help but smile at the deliberate rebellion. But when he speaks, he makes sure it’s in his Captain’s voice. “Enough, Loki. Don’t do that again. And if you disobey me, I’ll stop touching you completely. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Though the Captain’s voice makes him want to moan more.

“Good Kitten.” He adds a second finger.

Loki pulls at the ropes as he tries not to moan.

“You didn’t get all of the wax off.”

“I tried.”

“I know you did.” He gently bites the firm ass. “I’m not mad.” He adds a third finger. “I like it, my art still on you.” He kisses the middle of his spine as his fingers work. When he feels like Loki is ready, he gets off the bed and stands where the god can see him. “Look at me, Kitten.” Steve starts to strip.

Loki licks his lips. “Steve. Please. I need you.”

“You’ll get me.” He pushes down his boxers to reveal his proud cock. He adds more lube to his hand and starts to stroke himself.

“Fuck. You’re cruel.”

“No. I just know what I want. And I want your Jotun self.” And because he wants that, Steve knows he needs to get himself closer to coming before surrounding himself in his lover’s tight coldness.

“Now?”

“Now.” 

Loki nods. He closes his eyes to concentrate. It’s been a while since he’s done this. His skin gradually turns a deep blue, and the familiar cartilage appears at his hips and shoulders.

Steve continues to masturbate until he feels like he’s getting close, the sight of the beautiful blue creature before him helping him along. When he thinks he’s near enough, he unties his lover’s ankles. He positions himself behind him, between those muscular legs. Pulling the blue ass up, Steve thrusts in.

The warmth that fills Loki is almost too much to take. His eyes close as he pulls on the ropes, a strangled cry escaping his throat.

It doesn’t take long for either of them after that. Between the warmth and the bites Steve is giving him, Loki is soon a bucking mess. His semen spurts onto the bed, splattering the comforter.

Half a dozen thrusts latter, Steve is coming into him. If he didn’t know better, by the sounds Loki is making he’d think the god was coming again.

xxx

White wooden folding chairs are arranged in rows with a large center aisle. Near the cliff edge overlooking the ocean is a white pergola decorated with red and yellow flowers. The seats are filled with friends and family, several of which are Avengers. And Howard is not the only dog in attendance.

The guitarist sitting just off to the side is playing a romantic tune that can barely be heard over the chatter.

Bucky doesn’t notice the women behind him who keep staring. Well, he doesn’t notice all of them. And of those he does notice, he doesn’t know who on his row they are staring at. Heck, they could be staring at Howard for all he knows. So he just ignores them. It’s easier. He’s here to see a wedding after all, not to get lucky. Also, Hel is far more entertaining as she keeps trying to lean over Loki, Steve, and Sam to pet Howard.

“I don’t see why Peter couldn’t come,” she says.

Loki exhales swiftly through his nose. “Helena, please sit like the lady you are. And Peter couldn’t come because he’s preparing to return to school and because his aunt and uncle didn’t think a trip to California to take pictures was a good idea.”

“But it would help add to his portfolio. Not to mention earn him some money.”

“Pet, it’s not our decision.”

She pouts, making Steve almost laugh with how much she looks like her father. “It’s not going to be any fun without him and Gwen here.”

“I daresay you’ll meet other people here. You can hang out with Johnny at the reception.”

Hel shrugs. “I guess.”

Bucky leans over. “You can hang out with me and Howard.”

“No no no no,” Sam says. “You’re my wingman tonight. You owe me.”

He reaches back and plays with the small ponytail keeping his hair back. He does owe Sam. “Yeah. Okay. Sorry, Kid.”

“It’s alright, Uncle Bucky.” But that pout is on her face again.

Clint is in another row sitting next to Logan since both of their partners are in the wedding. Thor and Storm are a few rows back. Jane, Sif, and Erik Selvig are with them.

“Have you ever thought of getting married again?” Jane asks Sif.

The warrior’s face sours. “No. I haven’t.”

“Oh.” The scientist tries not to look too disappointed.

Erik reaches behind Jane and gives Sif’s head a small slap. She glares at him and sees his eyes gesture meaningfully at the astrophysicist. Understanding dawns on her face. “On Asgard, marriage between the same sex is not allowed. So I didn’t think…”

Jane looks at her. “Oh. Right. I forget sometimes that as technologically advanced as Asgard is, it’s still pretty socially stunted.”

“Yes. In some regards it definitely is.” She takes Jane’s hand. “But I suppose my next marriage would not have to be on Asgard.”

Giving a shy smile, Jane tells her that she had always pictured herself marrying a man. “I never thought… I mean women were always more of a dalliance. Whenever I pictured my wedding, it was to a man.”

Sif nods. For her, the pictures were always to a specific man – Thor. She had gotten it, and it was beautiful. Better than she could ever have imagined. She just couldn’t keep it. “Perhaps we should both begin picturing new things.”

Jane nods and gives a toothy smile that shows her gums. “No pressure though. I’m not sure I’m ready for that.”

Hank McCoy and Senator Danielle Anderson are drawing a lot of attention. This is actually their first public appearance together with her son Ethan. Even though the teenager is not exactly sure if he likes Hank for his mom, he wanted to go to California. Plus this way, he can keep an eye on them.

Hoping to gain some goodwill, Hank points out all of the heroes to Ethan.

“Who’s the girl next to Loki?”

“Hmm? Oh, that’s Hel, Loki’s daughter. She recently split up with her boyfriend.” Hank gives a sympathetic frown. “Poor guy was heartbroken.”

Ethan’s eyebrows rise. “So she’s single?”

Danielle gives her son a disbelieving look. “Careful. And don’t you have a girlfriend?”

He shrugs. “Kind of. It’s summer,” he explains.

His mother shakes her head in disbelief.

Hank offers some advice. “Be careful. She inherited her father’s magic and his love of mischief.”

The bottom tip of the sun is just kissing the ocean when the guitarist starts playing an acoustic version of Iron Man. The crowd hushes when they recognize the song.

Rhodey looks at Tony. “Really?”

“The bride gets a song. I should get a song, too,” Tony reasons.

Bruce gestures forward. “Just go take your place.”

Tony leads the way to the pergola where he stands just off center. Rhodey as his best man is behind him. Bruce brings up the rear.

The minister comes next and stands on the other side of the groom. It’s Cosima from the lab. She had gotten ordained online to perform another friend’s wedding, something Tony found out the first time they got high together. He remembered this when they were looking for a minister and asked her. She was only too happy to accept. Now she stands front and center, her dreadlocks pulled back from her fair face. She pushes up her dark-rimmed glasses.

The wedding coordinator gives the guitarist the thumbs up, and he begins to play again. Natasha steps out to the tune of ‘Here Comes the Sun’ by The Beatles. Clint thinks it’s perfect, especially since she’s in a yellow halter-top dress with a flowy skirt that hits just above her knee. Her hair is loose and curly, pinned up on one side with a red rose. The archer gets a lump in his throat looking at her. That’s his girlfriend. 

She tries not to laugh at the goofy grin on his face. Instead, she gives him her best real smile.

Rae walks out next. The yellow fabric looks beautiful against her dark skin. As she makes her way down the aisle, she smiles at James standing next to Tony. It reminds her of her own wedding day. There’s a lot less stress today, though. She is very glad about that.

Rhodey is also reminded of their wedding day as he watches her. He remembers how beautiful she looked and how he could barely breathe because of it. It was one of the happiest days of his life. He’d marry her again if he could. 

As Rae passes the front pews, she gives a little wave to her parents and Marika. Then she takes her place beside Natasha and blows her husband a kiss. That’s when the guitarist ends the song. 

Everyone stands and turns to look at the bride.

The guitarist begins again. It isn’t the traditional wedding march. Nope. What he plays is one of Pepper’s favorite songs – ‘Till There Was You’ from The Music Man. (The Beatles also happened to have recorded a cover of it. That may or may not be one of the reasons she chose it.)

Pepper walks out in her strapless lace wedding dress that ends mid calf in the front and at her ankles in the back. Her hair is up in a messy bun with a thin tiara in it. Her bouquet is made up of red and yellow flowers. She holds it in front of the slight baby bump that has the dress feeling just a bit tight.

Tony’s heart has never been so full. He can’t believe the radiant creature walking towards him is about to be his wife.

Happy is escorting her. She asked him to give her away since her parents are no longer with her. He was honored she thought of him and said yes immediately. And now here he is smiling proudly at all of the faces he passes.

They get to the front. Silently, Happy takes Pepper’s hand and puts it in Tony’s. Then he goes to stand in the front row of chairs.

Cosima tells everyone to be seated. “There are some great mysteries in the universe. Where did we come from? Why are we here? How Tony Stark got a woman like Pepper Potts to marry him?” That gets a few chuckles. “Love. Love is the great mystery. It can’t be dissected and explained in Tony’s lab. It can’t be managed the way Pepper manages Stark Enterprises. But love is why we’re here today. Specifically the love these two have for each other.” She smiles. “And ain’t it groovy.”

Tony and Pepper smile at each other. Both are glowing with happiness.

“I was going to skip this next part, but I’ve learned that Tony really does like drama. So, if there is anyone here who knows why this couple should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

There is a pregnant pause.

Everyone jumps when one of the smaller dogs barks. 

Tony turns around and looks for the offending animal. “Fifi, I told you it was over. I love Pepper.” 

A ripple of laughter moves through the audience.

“Keep going,” the groom tells Cosima.

Nodding, she continues, “The bride and groom have written their own vows. Tony, please turn to Pepper and recite your vows.”

He repositions his body to face his bride, holding both her hands in his own. He looks into her eyes and takes a breath before beginning. “Virginia Potts.” He smiles at the formality of it. “Pepper. Before you came into my life, I was a complete mess. A complete mess. Then you walked in with your smart suits and your no-nonsense attitude, and you brought order to my chaos. Even when I didn’t want it.” That gets a few chuckles. 

Tony continues. “I depended on you for everything. I still do. Only more so now. You started out as my employee. You became my partner, my friend. I made you CEO, because I knew you were more capable than me, more responsible, and just a better person really. Finally and most importantly, you became my lover.” He smiles at her. “And now you’re becoming not only my wife but also the mother of my child.” He shakes his head. “I still don’t know what you see in me, but I am so glad you do. And in return I will love you and our child, and I will protect you to the best of my abilities for as long as I can draw breath. Longer if I can. I love you, Pepper Potts. And I aim to spend the rest of my life with you.” He pulls up her hand and places a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

Pepper is on the verge of tears. She takes a shaky breath as the minister instructs her to turn to Tony and recite her vows.

She smiles. “Tony.” There’s a pause. “Tony Tony Tony.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s an ‘80s group.”

Pepper slaps his arm playfully. “It’s my turn,” she reminds him. Then she shakes her head. “Typical Tony. Promise you won’t interrupt this time.”

“I promise.”

“Good.” She sighs. “Now I have to start again.” She takes another breath then looks at him. “Tony Tony Tony. My life has revolved around yours since the day we met. It was a job, and I swore not to be one of the women who fell in love with their boss.” There are a few chuckles at that. “It was easy at first, actually. The partying and the womanizing were not attractive. At all. But there would be moments, moments when you showed me who you really were. It was the real you I was in danger of falling for. But luckily he didn’t appear very often.”

Tony is on the verge of responding but remembers this is her time.

“Still, I knew you. I knew you better than anyone. And I cared about you. But then I lost you.” She has to take a breath to stop herself from crying. “I lost you for months. I lost you and I was so busy worrying about your appointments and my job, that I didn’t really have time to process it. And then you came back. You came back, and it all hit me the moment I saw you again.”

She has to take another breath. “But that wasn’t what did it. That wasn’t what made me love you. No. What finally made me fall was when you declared that Stark Industries was no longer going to manufacture weapons. That’s when I knew. That’s when I knew I loved you.” She can feel the tears stinging her eyes. “And I do love you, Tony. As much as you can aggravate me sometimes, I love you. And I will continue to love you and worry about you and wait for you to come home for as long as I live.”

Tony asks, “Even if I get old and bald and lose all my money?”

“Even then,” she assures him.

Cosima asks for the rings. Rhodey pulls one out of his pocket. Rae unties the other from her bouquet.

Tony holds the ring over Pepper’s finger. His voice is a little shaky as he recites his lines. “I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Wear it and remember my promise to be with you forever.” He places it on her finger.

It’s Pepper’s turn. She takes the ring from Rae and holds it over Tony’s finger. “I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Wear it and remember my promise to be with you forever.” She places it on his finger.

Cosima gives them a warm smile. “Tony and Pepper, uh, Virginia, with the exchange of vows and of rings, you have pledged your lives to each other. And so, with the power given to me by the State of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Tony, you may kiss the bride, but Pepper wanted me to remind you not to use tongue.”

Tony pouts. Then he grabs Pepper and pulls her close. He smiles before giving her a chaste but firm kiss.

Everyone watching claps. A few cheer. Rae says, loud enough for everyone to hear, “It’s about time.” A smattering of agreeing laughter flutters through the crowd.

The guitarist starts picking the strings in a happy little tune. Some recognize it instantly. It takes longer for others. But soon most realize that the song Pepper and Tony are almost dancing up the aisle to is ‘Best Day of My Life’ by American Authors.

When they are halfway, Tony picks Pepper up and twirls her around. She giggles and clings to him.

Rhodey and Rae are far enough behind that they don’t get hit by the bride’s feet. Natasha and Bruce are arm-in-arm, waiting to follow.

Tony kisses his wife again before setting her down. They resume their walk up the aisle and to the building where they will sign the marriage certificate.

xxx

Clint and Logan stay behind as everyone else makes their way to the reception area. Happy Hogan walks up and sits on the row in front of them. 

He smiles at the two men. “Nice ceremony, huh? I prefer something more traditional, but Tony was never big on tradition.”

Nodding, Clint turns to Logan. “Have you met Happy?”

“No.” Logan doesn’t look like he particularly wants to either.

“Logan, this is Happy Hogan, head of… What are you head of?”

Happy scowls. “I’m head of Security for the West Coast division of Stark Industries.” If he has said ‘duh’ at the end, it would not have seemed amiss.

Clint blinks, his face almost as blank as Logan’s. “Yeah, so that. Happy, this is Logan, Bruce’s boyfriend.”

“Huh.” Happy looks at him with distrust. 

“Problem?” the mutant asks. He doesn’t give a shit if Happy is anti-mutant. But if the look is because of Bruce, then there is definitely going to be a problem.

“No.” But Happy gets up to find Tony and Pepper to make sure they are safe. He’s relieved when he sees Bruce with Natasha heading his way. They pass each other about halfway to the building.

“Hey, Happy,” Natasha says.

He gives her a distrustful look. “Ms. Romanoff. Dr. Banner,” he acknowledges as they pass. He hasn’t trusted the red-head since finding out her name wasn’t Natalie Rushman.

Bruce gives a small hi and a shy smile as he passes. But his real destination is Logan’s arms. “I know you hate the penguin suit, but you look really handsome.”

The mutant smiles. “So do you, Brucey.” He gives the man a kiss.

Clint is holding Natasha’s hands. “You look like a model.”

“I was a model. For a cover,” she reminds him.

“Yeah well you could be one for real.” One of his hands moves to stroke her cheek. Then he kisses her tenderly.

Bruce sits down with Logan. “The others will be back for pictures. Then we’ll go to the reception.”

Natasha nods. “And you two handsome men get to sit with us at the wedding party table.”

“Oh yea,” Logan replies with no enthusiasm.

“At least you don’t have to stand in the reception line,” Bruce tells him.

Clint gives a small smile. “Good thing neither of you are germaphobes.”

“Hey! Guess what?!” Tony’s voice yells from just outside the building. He’s holding Pepper’s hand. “We’re married!”

“We know!” Natasha yells back. But she can’t help but smile.

Rhodey, Rae, Cosima, and the photographer are behind the couple. The next half hour is spent taking pictures. And when it’s finally over and they’ve taken a few photographs with every combination of people who can be in one, they finally head over to the reception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, folks. Tony and Pepper are finally married. The reception will come next week.
> 
> Thank you to RowanCookie (ao3) for reminding me that Loki needed to be punished for the pig snout thing.
> 
> The wax play was for missgnutmeg (ao3). She also gets a big thank you for brainstorming some songs with me.
> 
> A picture of Pepper’s dress and links to the songs will be posted to my Tumblr if you’re interested.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the wedding. We’ve done the sentimental and sappy. Next week will be the fun of the reception. Until next time…


	175. To Toast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony & Pepper's Wedding Reception  
>  **Pairings:** Tony  & Pepper (explicit), Rhodey & Rae, Logan & Bruce, Clint & Natasha, Steve & Loki, Thor & Storm, Sif & Jane, Hank & Danielle, Bucky & Carol  
>  **Explicit Content:** Vaginal Sex

Tony smiles and shakes hand after hand and accepts every congratulations he gets. “Did we really invite this many people?” he asks Pepper just before shaking Steve’s hand and getting pulled into a hug instead.

“Yes, we did,” she replies with a smile then accepts the hug from Helena.

“You almost make me want to get married,” the young woman says.

Pepper laughs. “Almost? Well, you’re a little young for marriage anyway.”

Helena moves on to Tony as Loki takes her place in front of the bride. He places a kiss on Pepper’s cheek. “You look even more beautiful than usual,” the god tells her.

The bride’s smile widens into something more genuine. “Thank you, Loki. And thank you for coming.”

“Thank you for inviting me. Us. Helena was thrilled by the invitation.” He moves on to Tony. “You are a very lucky man, Mr. Stark.”

“Don’t I know it.” He looks over at Pepper.

“Congratulations,” Loki finishes then follows Steve and Helena to their assigned table. Bucky and Sam are already there with Howard.

While everyone is looking at the small menu in front of them, Sam is looking around, surveying the room.

Helena notices his craning neck and narrows her eyes at him. “Sam, what are you doing?”

Bucky chuckles. “He’s looking to see who he wants to pick up.”

“Pick up?” She searches her mind for Midgardian slang terms. “Oh.” Then in a lower pitch. “Oh.” She looks around, too. “See anyone interesting?”

“I see a few possibilities,” Sam replies. Some of those possibilities get marked off because they are kissing or holding hands with a partner.

Steve chuckles. “Should you be so obvious?”

Sam looks at him. “Am I?” When everyone around the table nods, he makes a disappointed face. “Yeah. Okay.” He sinks in his chair and drinks his water.

“Hey, you’re way better at that stuff than I am,” Steve notes. “So don’t take any advice from me.”

“No. Take advice from me,” Bucky says. “And you are being too obvious. Look at whoever is in your line of sight now. Wait for the toasts to take a quick look in the other directions. If you still haven’t found someone interesting, then when the dancing starts, do a scan on your way to the bar. Hopefully you find one before you get there, and you can ask her if she’d like a drink, too. And if she doesn’t, ask her to dance. Or the other way around if she’s tapping her toes.”

Sam is silent for a moment. “You’re like the Zen master of picking up women.”

“Nah. I’m still hit or miss with the pick-up line. I usually try to keep it simple and say it with a jaunty smile.”

Steve shakes his head. “No, Sam’s right. You are the Yoda of picking up girls. And I was your worst pupil.”

“And I am very glad of it,” Loki tells him before giving him a kiss. “Have I told you how handsome you look?”

“Yes. A few times actually.”

“Well that’s because you look incredibly and extremely handsome,” Loki coos.

“Da-a,” Helena complains.

“What? Do you disagree?” he challenges.

She shrugs as Clint walks over, Logan behind him. 

“Hey,” Clint says.

Everyone says hello. “Shouldn’t you two be at the important table?” Steve teases.

“Ha ha. We got bored waiting,” the archer replies as he pets Howard.

“Anyone know when the bar opens?” Logan asks.

There’s some conjecture, and they collectively assume that it will happen after dinner. It seems like a long-ass time until that happens, at least for everyone except Steve, Loki, and Helena.

“Can I have a drink?” she asks.

Loki corrects, “ _May_ I have a drink. And if you mean alcohol, you may. Just don’t make a fool of yourself.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she asks.

“Don’t get drunk.” Clint, Logan, Sam, and Bucky say it in unison.

Her eyebrows move up. “Okay. I wasn’t planning on it.”

“I know you aren’t, Pet.” Loki pats her hand. “But weddings are notorious for people getting drunk and acting foolish. You know this.”

“I’m not Uncle Thor,” she tells her father.

He chuckles. “I never thought you were.”

“Should we be worried about Thor?” Steve asks.

Loki reminds him that this is not Asgardian liquor. “He should be fine. And if he’s not, I’m sure Storm will let us know.”

Natasha and Bruce finally walk over. “Hey, boys and Helena. Looking good.” She thinks it sweet that all the men rise when she arrives.

Clint kisses her as the others compliment her appearance, too. “Does this mean we get to eat soon?” the archer asks.

She chuckles. “Yes. Lucky you.” She grabs his lapel and starts to pull him along. “If you’ll excuse us.”

Bruce takes Logan’s hand and follows them as the others sit down once again.

The two Avengers couples are placed on Tony’s side. Rhodey, Rae, Happy, and his date are seated on Pepper’s side.

Waiters appear seemingly out of nowhere, one per table. They refill water goblets and take orders. Next the champagne flutes are filled.

Rhodey strikes his glass and stands. “Everyone, if I could have your attention. Everyone. Everyone.”

The chatter dies down, and everyone turns to look at the Colonel.

“Thank you. Before the food arrives, we wanted to do the toasts. Mainly so that I could actually eat without all the nervous butterflies.”

“Go get ‘em, Colonel!” a female voice yells.

He chuckles. “Yes. Thank you, Carol.” He clears his throat. “I was there the night Tony proposed to Pepper. It was at her birthday party, a more intimate affair than this one complete with karaoke. Because why not. Interesting fact, all of the original Avengers are very good singers. Anyway it was there that Tony got on one knee and sang ‘Girl I Wanna Marry You’. It was sweet and romantic, and I was certain Pepper was going to say no. I mean. Pepper is an amazing woman. Why would she settle for Tony?”

“Hey!” Tony exclaims.

Rhodey turns to the groom. “You disagree?”

The billionaire rolls his eyes. “No.”

“Thought so.” He clears his throat. “So why would Pepper settle for Tony? Then I remembered. Settling for Tony is like settling for a great white shark. Tony never stops moving, never stops looking ahead and racing forward. There is no settling, because Tony never settles.”

Pepper nods her agreement.

“I met Tony because our fathers worked together and were friends. I was an military brat, and Tony was a scientific genius. Neither of us were cool.”

Tony makes a face. “I was always cool.”

Rhodey shakes his head. “You were so not cool. Anyway, we were both outsiders with demanding fathers, and we bonded somehow, someway. It was great. It meant we had someone to listen and understand. More importantly, it meant I got to go to college parties in high school.”

“Who takes care of you?” Tony points to himself as he asks.

“Of course, those parties were at MIT, so it wasn’t exactly Animal House. But it didn’t matter to Tony. Even then he had a confidence and cockiness that drew women to him. He was dating college girls when I was still trying to figure out how to ask a girl to the Homecoming dance. And believe me, there were a lot of women. But as many as there were – college girls, women from the office, models, actresses – none could keep his life together like Pepper Potts.” He smiles at them. 

“I remember the first day they met. Tony called me all excited about this amazing young woman who was the exact opposite of him and perfect to keep his life in order. It was only after he had described her personality to me – detailed, capable, no-nonsense – that he added, ‘Oh, and she’s hot.’ With any other woman, he would have led with that. ‘She’s hot.’ Instead, he put that last, almost like an afterthought. Only it’s Tony, so we all know it was at the forefront of his brain. Still, I knew then and there that Pepper Potts was special. And I know with absolute certainty that Tony would not be the hero he is today without her.” 

He turns to the couple. “So Pepper, Tony, here’s to the beginning of your married life together. Pepper, I know you’ll continue to take care of Tony as you’ve always done. Tony, remember to love and cherish this woman. And to the both of you, much luck and love. And may this truly be the happy beginning you’ve both dreamed about. To Tony and Pepper.”

“Tony and Pepper,” several voice say at once before everyone drinks.

Happy stands next. He clears his throat. “Uh, hello, everyone. I’m Happy Hogan. I gave Pepper away. I’ve known Tony longer than I’ve known Pepper. But I liked her as soon as I met her.”

“No you didn’t,” Tony corrects.

“Sure I did.” He assures Pepper again, “Sure I did. I liked you so much I told Tony he better keep his mitts off you if he wanted to keep you as his secretary.”

“That’s true,” the billionaire confirms as Pepper corrects, “Assistant.”

Natasha rolls her eyes. She feels Clint take her hand and squeeze it. She had, in a moment of frustration regarding someone else, told him about the incident in the boxing ring when she was pretending to be Natalie Rushman. Happy’s dismissal of her wasn’t anything new, but it was disappointing.

“He listened of course. Of course.” Happy nods, agreeing with himself. “And before you knew it, they were arguing like a married couple.” He gives a few examples.

Tony nods and makes a ‘wrap it up’ gesture. “Happy? You know I love you, but I’m starving.”

Happy gives him an annoyed look. “That was my last story, Boss.” He raises his glass. “To Tony and Pepper.”

“Tony and Pepper.”

“Don’t worry, no more toasts,” Tony tells the room. “Toasts are done. Now we eat.”

The room erupts in applause. The waiters come out and serve the salads.

xxx

As the dinner plates are being cleared, Tony announces that they are going to cut the cake. “This way, we can get to the real party.”

The cake is wheeled out as Tony offers his arm to Pepper to lead her down to it. It’s a five-tiered cake with yellow flowers. The photographer gets into place to capture them cutting it together. The bride and groom make the first cut. Then Rae cuts two small-ish pieces for them.

“Be nice,” Pepper tells him.

“Of course I will.” Tony holds up the piece for her to bite.

She leans in then moves back suddenly. “Be nice,” she says again. Only after another assurance does she lean in and take a bite. Just as she thinks she’s in the clear, he shoves the rest in her face. Her hand goes over her mouth. “Tony!”

He gives her a napkin and helps her clean it off. “Just remember you’re a better person than I am.” He hopes it works.

It doesn’t. Pepper holds up the cake. And as soon as his teeth are around it, she pushes the entire thing against his mouth. She laughs and sucks the cake off her fingers as he sputters and tries not to get any on his suit.

Rhodey comes on the microphone. “Looks like Pepper won that round.”

The shared drink goes better. Their arms twine, and they drink awkwardly but don’t spill much. They kiss afterwards, which causes a collective ‘aww’ by the attendees.

Tony holds up his glass in triumph. “Time for the next outdated tradition. Unmarried ladies, come on down to the dance floor! Pepper is about to throw her bouquet.”

“Loki,” Pepper calls. “Logan,” she adds, turning to beckon him from the table. “That means you, too. Natasha.”

Loki looks at Steve. “What’s going on?”

“You and Helena go up. Natasha will explain it,” Steve assures him.

Bucky nudges Sam. “Perfect time to see which ones you like.”

“I know. I got this,” he replies. Then his eyes continue to scan the collection of women.

As Loki escorts his daughter to the dance floor, Loki can’t help but notice that he and Logan are the only two men. He finds Natasha. “What’s this about?”

Natasha explains what is about to happen and why. “And whoever catches it is supposedly going to be the next one to get married.”

“Magic?” Helena asks, curious.

“Superstition,” Natasha replies. “I’ve caught bouquet’s before. And I know for a fact that some of the women at those weddings got married already. Thankfully.”

“Ah,” Loki says, feeling much less concerned about the presence of young girls among the women. 

Pepper, back facing the ladies, begins to count. “One. Two. Three!” She throws on three.

A few women have their arms crossed, not wanting to chance getting it. Others are screaming and reaching for the bunch of flowers that are flying through the air at a rate much faster than Loki had imagined they would. And before he knows it, it’s over. A red-head in a green dress holds up the bouquet triumphantly.

Logan stands at the edge of the dance floor. He can’t believe he even agreed to go that far. He turns around and returns to Bruce.

“Should I be offended that you didn’t try?” the scientist asks.

He chuckles. “Depends. Are you going to dive for the garter?”

“Probably not.”

“Well there’s your answer, Sweetheart.”

Bruce gives him a small kiss. “Guess so.”

Back on the dance floor, Loki walks Helena back to their table. His daughter observes that some of those women were _really_ into it. “I think I saw a couple push some people out of the way.”

“Midgardians can be very vicious.”

Steve looks at Loki in disbelief. “True. But so can Asgardians.”

“True,” the god agrees. “Most civilizations are.”

Tony’s voice breaks in. “Gentlemen! We’re up. Unmarried men to the dance floor please.” He points. “No double-dipping, Loki and Logan.”

Both men raise their hands in surrender. They have no interest in going back anyway. However Bruce, Clint, Happy, Steve, Sam, and Bucky all go.

A chair is brought out for Pepper, and she places one foot on the seat. Tony’s hands touch her knee and slowly slide up beneath her dress. “You sure it’s up there?”

Pepper’s reply is to lightly slap his shoulder.

Tony slowly pulls down a blue garter. He kisses Pepper’s hand and lets her be led to her seat by one of the waitstaff.

Like Pepper before him, Tony stands with his back to the men gathered there. He holds the garter up with two hands in a way that allows him to slingshot it behind his back.

It flies straight to Steve, who catches it automatically.

Tony turns to see who got it. “Uh-oh, Cap. You realize what this means, don’t you?”

Judging by the blush that is rising on his cheeks, Steve does. “It’s just superstition.”

“Yeah,” Clint says, slapping his hand against Steve’s back. “He hasn’t even proposed yet. Have you?” he asks, suddenly unsure.

Steve shakes his head, blushing even more.

Helena leans over. “Da? Should we not rescue him?”

Loki considers it. “No. I don’t think so.”

She narrows her eyes at him. “Are you punishing him or teaching him a lesson?”

“Perhaps I simply like seeing him blush,” he replies innocently.

Steve sees that look as he returns, and it makes him very nervous. “You didn’t send this to me, did you?” He holds up the garter.

“No. Of course not.” Loki can see the disbelief in his lover’s eyes. “Honestly, I didn’t. If I wanted to marry you, I’d just ask you myself.”

Blue eyes grow large. “So you don’t want to marry me?”

Oh, fuck. Loki really stepped into that one. “That’s not what I meant.”

Helena can’t help herself. “That’s what it sounded like to me.” The sentence earns her a glare from her father.

Bucky doesn’t even bother sitting down. “Oh, look, the bar is open. Anyone want a drink?”

“Yeah,” Sam says. “I’ll go with you.”

“Could you get me a martini please?” Helena smiles sweetly and rests her head on her hand.

“So do you want to marry me or not?” Steve demands of Loki as the two other men leave with Howard.

“Someday.”

“But not now?” Helena presses.

Loki shoots his daughter another glare. Then he offers Steve a small smile. “Darling, I love you.” He takes Steve’s hand. “And when the time is right and we both want it, then we’ll marry. Until then, I am content to live as we are.” He leans forward. “I do not need a piece of paper to tell me I’m yours and you’re mine.”

Steve gives a shy smile. “You’re right. But when I ask you to marry me, and I will ask you, you better say yes.”

“Yes, Sir, Captain.” 

They kiss, then Steve puts the garter on Loki’s arm. “Mine,” he claims.

Loki just laughs quietly.

xxx

The DJ gets into place as everyone eats their cake. She gets on the microphone. “Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Tony and Pepper for their first dance.”

There’s applause as the groom leads his bride to the dance floor.

Tony wraps his right hand around Pepper’s waist and takes her hand in his free one. Her left hand goes on his shoulder.

The music starts. A solo piano. Tony and Pepper begin a slow waltz then pause when the piano pauses. It does this twice before continuing on into a longer melody. A male voice begins to sing.

_I don’t get many things right the first time. In fact, I am told that a lot._  
Now I know all the wrong turns, the stumbles, and falls brought me here.  
And where was I before the day I first saw your lovely face?  
Now I see it everyday, And I know  
That I am, I am, I am the luckiest. 

As the song and the waltzing continue, a few people get tears in their eyes.

Bucky wonders if he’ll ever have that. (Not that he actually believes in it.) And the second verse particularly plays on his and Steve’s emotions.

_What if I had been born 50 years before you in a house on the street where you lived?_  
Maybe I’d be outside as you passed on your bike. Would I know?  
And in a wide sea of eyes, I see one pair I recognize. And I know  
That I am, I am, I am the luckiest. 

By the time the song is done, especially after the verse about the old man dying and his wife dying a few days later, several people are crying outright, including Pepper.

She and her husband kiss tenderly. Then Tony holds up his hand. “It was hard choosing a song. So we chose two. This one, this one you should all come up and dance to with us.” He points to the DJ. “Hit it.”

Synthesizer chords begin to play with a heavy drumbeat. Five chords in, and almost everyone knows what song it is.

Rhodey turns to his wife. “Are they actually Rick-rolling us right now?”

“Uh-huh,” Rae confirms. “They sure are.” She turns to him and smiles. “Let’s go dance.”

“To this?”

“Yeah! Why not?” She starts moving her head and shoulders to the beat. “Come on. Rick-roll me.” She smiles.

Rhodey laughs and takes her to the dance floor.

xxx

Dr. McCoy, Senator Anderson, and her son walk up to Steve’s table. The Captain of course rises when he realizes they are visiting him. Loki rises, too, as do Sam and Bucky.

Hel looks at her father. “Do I have to get up, too?”

“No. As on Asgard, here it’s something mainly males do.”

She nods and remains sitting, nursing the martini that she doesn’t like. But she doesn’t want to tell Steve or her father that. They’ll just make fun of her.

“Hello, everyone,” Hank says. “Steve, do you remember Senator Danielle Anderson?”

“Of course I do.” He shakes her hand with a warm smile and glances at Hank. “How are you, Senator?”

“Very well, thank you. This is my son, Ethan.” She gestures to the young man that has her nose and hair color but apparently his father’s eyes.

“Hey,” he says. He clears his throat when his mother gives him her look. He holds out his hand and says, “It’s very nice to meet you, Captain Rogers.”

Steve takes it in a firm grip. “It’s very nice to meet you, Ethan.” He turns so that he’s addressing him and his mother. “May I introduce to you my friends Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes, and his dog Howard. And here we have my boyfriend Loki and his daughter Helena.”

“Hey,” Ethan says with a head lift to Helena.

She nods back. He’s cute.

The Senator seems a little apprehensive as she shakes Bucky’s hand and even more so when she shakes Loki’s.

The god smiles pleasantly. “Senator, I’d like to commend you on your willingness to change your stance on the Mutant Registration Act.”

She tries to hide her surprise. “I didn’t realize you were concerned with mutant rights, Mr… what is it you go by?”

“Frigguson. But you may call me Loki. I have some good friends who are mutants.”

“Well then you can thank your boyfriend for helping me see how the information might be abused.”

Loki turns to Steve and smiles. “Thank you, boyfriend.”

Steve chuckles. “You’re welcome.”

“Are you drinking alcohol?” Ethan asks Helena.

“Uh-huh.” She takes a sip and tries not to make a face. “Want a taste?”

“No,” his mother replies for him. “Ethan doesn’t drink alcohol at public functions.”

He makes a face. Then he asks Helena, “You wouldn’t wanna dance, would you?”

She thinks for a moment. “Yeah okay.” She gets up and leads the way to the dance floor. “Do you have a girlfriend?”

“Not exactly.”

“Not exactly?” She sighs. “Fine. No kissing.”

Danielle apologizes for her son without actually apologizing. “He’s afraid the change in my stance on the MRA and my,” she turns to Hank looking for the right word, “friendship with Hank will mean I won’t be re-elected. He’s a senior, and that could mean spending the final semester of his final year at another school.”

Hank looks away for a moment at the term ‘friendship’.

“Could you not remain in DC until the school year is out?” Sam asks.

She shrugs. “Maybe if I was hired as a lobbyist. But right now, my concern is the campaign and winning the primary.”

Steve looks from the Senator to the Doctor and back again. “So you and Hank are just friends?”

“That’s right. Good friends,” she says.

Before anyone can comment, there is a flash of lightning and crash of thunder.

“And that would be Thor,” Loki says.

“Or Storm,” Bucky offers.

“Either way, I should deal with it. If you’ll excuse me.” Loki strides quickly to Thor’s table. “What’s going on?”

“Brother!” Thor’s face is red, and his eyes are a little bleary. “I was telling them of the time we got lost in the Labyrinth of Roshkan on Svartalfheim. And I had to call forth the lightning to save us.”

Loki stares at his brother, not quite believing his eyes.

“Not true! We saved you,” Sif says, her speech a bit slurred.

“You’re drunk,” he realizes. “The both of you.” Loki looks around. Dr. Selvig appears to be equally drunk. Jane and Storm seem relieved if a little tipsy. Then he notices the bottle in the center of the table. He grabs it.

“Hey!” Thor says reaching for it. “Give that back.”

“It’s practically empty.” There’s maybe an inch or two left on the bottom. He scowls at Thor. “How did this get here?”

“I brought it,” he says proudly.

“Why?”

Thor pouts and reaches for the bottle. “Don’t be mad, brother. You can have a taste.”

“You’ve had more than I taste, I’d wager.” Loki looks over. “And you as well, Sif.”

She holds her thumb and forefinger close together then widens it then shrugs. She points at Loki then at Thor. “I saved both your asses that day.”

Loki huffs out a breath. “You didn’t. Neither of you did. Or we all did. Either way, it’s time for you to go home.” He looks around. “Are any of you sober?”

They look around. “Oops,” Jane says.

“I’m fine to fly. Drive,” Storm corrects.

“You’re not.” Loki sighs. “Come on, the lot of you. Give me your keys. I’ll take you to your hotel.”

“We won’t all fit in the car,” Storm tells him.

She’s right. “Thor can ride on the roof,” Loki decides. 

“Yes!” Thor is excited by that.

“No,” everyone else says.

Loki rubs his eyes. “Fine. Storm, I’m going to bring you some coffee. I’ll make it so it will sober you up faster. Once you finish it, you should be sober enough to drive. However I must warn you, it will make you very sweaty.”

Thor grins lustily. “Storm is beautiful when she sweats.”

“Of course she is. I’ll be right back.” Loki goes to the bar to dump the contents of Thor’s bottle down the sink and to get Storm that coffee. He casts his spell over it then takes it to his brother’s fiancée. “Drink all of it.”

Jane giggles, her gums showing as she smiles. “Drink me. Ooh, will she get really small?”

Loki shakes his head. “No. No she won’t.” He turns to Thor. “No more weather inside the building.”

“Yes, Mother.” Thor sticks his tongue out at him.

As the Trickster walks away, he makes a loud roar appear to come from outside.

“Bilgesnipe!” Thor and Sif run out to vanquish it only to find nothing there.

Loki has no regrets as he gets a beer and a sangria from the bar and takes them back to his table. The beer is for Steve. The sangria is for Helena should she come back. He’ll drink the martini he knows she hates but won’t admit. Pride is a funny thing.

Later, when Helena returns to find a new drink and the martini glass empty in front of her father, she sips the sangria and finds she likes it. She leans over and kisses her father’s cheek. “Thanks, Da.”

“You’re welcome, Pet.”

“How’d you know?”

“I’m your father. I’m supposed to know.” He smiles at her. “Also, when you drank the martini, you barely let any get into your mouth. And what did made your face screw up like this.” He makes an exaggerated sour and icky face.

She slaps his arm as she giggles. “I did not.”

“Perhaps not, but it was close.” He smiles at her. “Where’s your new friend?”

“Bathroom I think.”

“What do you reckon?” he asks.

She shakes her head. “He has kinda a girlfriend. Besides, he’s not that interesting. He’s all wanting to be the rebellious politician’s child. He doesn’t even know what he’s rebelling against.”

“You could still have fun with him.” He can see her eyes narrow with interest and feel Steve’s eyes turn to him with concern. “A bit of mischief, nothing else.”

“Like a magical tattoo on his cock that lasts a couple of days?” she asks.

Loki smiles broadly. “Oh you are my daughter.”

She takes one last drink from her sangria and goes to find him again.

“I can’t believe I didn’t even try to dissuade her,” Steve says.

Loki turns to him. “That’s because it is basically harmless and you know no words from you could have succeeded in dissuading her.” Seeing that his words didn’t help much, he leans in and gives Steve a kiss. “I love you.”

The corners of his mouth flick up. “I love you back.”

“You better. Now ask me to dance.”

Steve stands up and offers his hand.

xxx

Sam taps Bucky’s arm with the back of his fingers. “Wedding party table. The two ladies talking to Rhodey and Rae.”

Bucky looks over and sees a blonde and a brunette. 

The blonde has muscular arms and great legs. Her hair is short-ish for a woman but long on top. It almost looks like his only more stylish. She’s in a red one-sleeve dress that makes her ass look damn good.

The brunette has longer hair that’s worn up in a messy bun. She’s in black with her back almost fully exposed. She’s fit, toned. And her legs are not bad either. He can see her face in profile, and she is pretty.

“Which are you interested in?”

“Brunette,” Sam answers.

“You don’t really need me, you know.” But if Bucky has to go through with this, he plans on releasing her back into the wild once Sam has gotten a dance or appears to be hitting it off.

“You owe me,” Sam reminds him.

“Yeah yeah.” Bucky gets up. Holding Howard’s leash in his hand, he walks over to say hello to Rhodey. That’s the excuse they are using anyway.

“Rhodey, nice speech,” Sam says as they walk up. He flashes his best smile and hopes Bucky is doing the same.

“Thanks, man. I worked really hard on it.” He shakes their hands. 

Rae is eyeing them as though knowing exactly what they’re doing over here.

The blonde shoves Rhodey. “You gonna introduce us or what?” She turns to Bucky and smiles.

Something about that smile makes Bucky’s heart flutter. And the rest of her face is just as gorgeous. But there is something about that smile.

“Right. Sorry. Although to be fair, I’m trying to protect you two from these guys.” There’s an eyebrow raise that prompts Rhodey to start the introductions. “Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson, this is Carol Danvers and Jessica Drew. Carol was in the Air Force with me until she decided to retire from the service a few years back.”

“Oh yeah? With what rank?” Bucky asks to show Sam he’s making an effort and also to be friendly.

“Colonel.” She smiles almost defiantly as though proud but waiting for the protests to start coming.

His eyebrows rise. “Colonel. Impressive.”

“Because she’s a woman?” Jessica challenges, her British accent noticeable even in that short phrase.

He turns to her. “No. Because Colonel is a high rank. I’d be impressed with anyone who made it,” Bucky assures her.

Carol smiles with satisfaction and lightly elbows her friend. “Thank you, Sergeant. And who’s your other friend?” She bends down and pets the dog.

Bucky tenses at her use of his rank. “That’s Howard. Guess you’d say he’s my date.”

Her blue eyes, similar in color to Steve’s, look at him for a moment then return to the dog. “Hi, Howard.” She holds her hand out palm up. He puts his paw on top, and she shakes it. “Good boy.”

“How’d you know I was a Sergeant?”

She rises. “You’re kidding, right? The famous Sergeant Bucky Barnes, Captain America’s best friend? Everyone knows your rank. Everyone in the military at least.”

“Right.” He relaxes. “Still not used to being famous.”

Sam turns to her friend and gives his best smile. “You former military, too, Jessica?”

“Not exactly. And it’s Jess.”

“Jess,” Sam says with a nod as Clint and Natasha join them. “Got it.”

“Oh I seriously doubt that,” Clint tells him. His words are slightly slurred. He looks at the brunette. “Jess.”

“Clint.” She looks at Natasha. “Nat. Well I guess it’s fitting he’s with you now. You always were the itch he could never scratch.”

The spy replies, “Didn’t think you’d want him back anyway. The way I remember it, you dumped him.” She turns to the other woman and holds out a hand. “Colonel Danvers, I’m Natasha Romanoff. Nice to meet you finally.”

“Finally?” Carol takes the offered hand.

“You hold how many flight records?” Natasha asks by way of explanation. 

“Five.”

“Exactly. I tried to get S.H.I.E.L.D. to recruit you when I heard you were leaving the Air Force for NASA.”

Jess wraps an arm around Carol. “If you had, I would have told her to run far away.” Carol looks at her quizzically since they didn’t even know each other then.

Clint scowls. “It wasn’t that bad.”

“No. Just completely infiltrated by the very organization I had escaped,” Jess replies.

Bucky looks at her, a new seriousness on his face. “You were Hydra, too?”

Carol gives her friend a look that clearly says this is not part of what is supposed to happen.

She gets the message. “Yeah. And I’d love to talk about it, but you were about to ask Carol to dance.”

“I was?” He sounds surprised.

“You were,” Sam assures him with a smile and a pat on the back. He figures if he helps Jess with this, she’ll be more willing to dance with him.

Carol bites her lip. “If it helps, I was planning on saying yes.”

Bucky looks down at Howard.

“Or I can dance with Howard. I’m not picky,” she grins.

“Oh she’s picky,” Jess says at the same time that Rhodey tells them, “She’s very picky.”

“Hey! I’m not _that_ picky.”

“I’m glad she’s picky,” Rae says. Carol was already Rhodey’s ex by the time Rae met him.

Sam chuckles. “Well Bucky isn’t picky at all.” That earns him a glare from the metal-armed sniper. “Natasha will take Howard. Okay? Then you can dance with Carol, and I can dance with Jess.” He gives Jess his best smile.

Natasha raises an eyebrow. “Natasha will take Howard to Steve.” Grabbing the leash from Bucky, she also takes Clint’s hand. “Nice seeing you again, Jess. Nice meeting you, Carol.”

“Same here.”

Clint waves good-bye as he’s pulled away.

“Well this is awkward,” Carol says. When everyone turns to look at her, she gives Bucky her explaination. “They took your dog, and you haven’t even asked me to dance yet. You may not ask. Or you could ask, and I might say no even though I said I’d say yes. And then you’d just be here, a guy without his dog.”

“Huh,” Bucky says. “And here I thought it was because Jess used to date one Avenger and now has the eye of a second.”

“Well now that is kinda awkward,” Sam says.

Carol shrugs. “I used to date Rhodey, so no, not really awkward on that front.”

“A little awkward,” Rhodey says.

Rae shakes her head. “Not really.”

Sam rolls his eyes. “Jess, would you care to dance?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” She takes his arm and allows him to lead her to the dance floor.

Rhodey doesn’t notice them leave. “It is a little,” he insists.

“Not even a little,” Carol assures him. “At least not for me. Rae?”

“Nope. Not for me either. Bucky?”

He looks between the three of them. “I’m not sure I understand what’s going on. So I think I’ll just…” He turns to Carol. “Colonel, would you care to dance with me?”

She smiles, making butterflies appear in Bucky’s stomach again. “I thought you’d never ask.” She takes his arm and does a happy dance on the inside.

Bucky leads her to the dance floor. The song is one of those upbeat modern songs that he isn’t sure how to dance to. She’s already starting to dance as he goes in to hold her in the way he used to hold all his dance partners. Reaching up to take her hand, his metal hand hits her elbow. “Sorry.” He pulls back, looking a little lost.

“Oh, it’s fine. You’re probably used to more swing and foxtrot and those types.” She saw Swing Kids back in the day, so she knows a little. She stops dancing and holds her arms out. “Like this?”

He chuckles and licks his lips. “Something like that.” He puts her left arm on his shoulder and holds her right hand in his metal one. His other arm goes around her waist. “I’m not sure this is gonna work.” He starts a simple box step since the song is in 4/4 time. It’s kinda fast, but she follows beautifully. He decides to travel around a bit more, moving the box as they dance. It doesn’t phase her at all. So he sends her out into a turn.

Carol loses her beat on the way back but recovers it quickly. “Didn’t know you were gonna do that.”

“Sorry, Colonel. Should’a gave you a warning.”

“Please don’t call me Colonel. It’s Carol.” She so wants him to call her Carol right now.

“Right. Carol.” He twirls her again, and this time she doesn’t lose the beat at all.

The song ends, and something slower begins to play.

“Short dance,” he notes.

“Is that it?” She raises an eyebrow. “I heard Sergeant James ‘Bucky’ Barnes was a hell of a dancer. I mean to verify that.”

He laughs. “Okay, Twinkle Toes. One more dance.” And this one is a song he can really dance to. He pulls her close and guides her around the floor. “You’re a good dancer.”

“You’re a good lead. Can’t help but notice something strange though.”

His brow furrows. “Oh, yeah? What’s that?”

The corner of her mouth rises. “Most men stare at my breasts. You’re staring at my lips. Something wrong with my boobs, Sergeant?”

He laughs. “No, ma’am.” His eyes glance down at them. “They are lovely from what I can tell.”

“Then?”

“Your lips, they’re…Have we met before?”

“I’d remember,” she answers honestly but vaguely. She definitely remembers, but she’s not ready for anyone other than Jess to know her secret.

He lowers her into a dip and raises her again slowly, their faces inches apart. “Those men staring at your breasts are missing out on how gorgeous your eyes are.”

She smiles. “Now I know how you got your reputation.”

“My reputation?” He twirls her away and brings her back.

“Those in the know say you’re a player.”

He expected more from that sentence. “A player of what?”

She laughs. “Like a ladies’ man. Someone who sleeps around.”

Bucky frowns. “Oh. That.”

Carol can’t help but notice the change. “Are they wrong?”

He shrugs one shoulder just as the song ends.

“They’re wrong,” she concludes. “Well that’s disappointing.” She takes his elbow and walks him to his table.

“It is?” He looks up at her in surprise. “Right. I keep forgetting you girls nowadays aren’t always looking for commitment.”

“Sexual freedom. It’s not just for boys anymore.” She winks at him.

He chuckles at that. He wants to say something back, but they’ve already arrived. “Steve, Loki, this is Colonel Carol Danvers.”

Steve, already standing, gives her a salute. “Colonel. Captain Steve Rogers. Nice to meet you.”

“I know who you are,” she assures him. “And it’s an honor, Sir.” She turns to his companion. “And you are the infamous Loki. A lot of top brass were super excited when you gave that tour of Asgard. I know NASA had a team analyzing it frame by frame.”

“I doubt they’ll get much from it,” Loki tells her.

“Not even from Odin’s office?” she asks as she scratches behind Howard’s ear.

He smiles. “I said not much. I didn’t say nothing.”

Steve looks at him. “Kitten, what did you do?”

“Nothing,” Loki assures him. “Some astute observers might see some of Asgard’s defenses. But I highly doubt Midgard could even get that far, even with Dr. Foster’s help. And the very important stuff I ensured could not be read.”

Feeling better, Steve turns back to Carol. “So you work for NASA?”

“I did. Still have a few connections. Was in the Air Force before then. That’s how I know Rhodey and Stark.”

Bucky takes his dog’s leash. “I’m gonna take Howard out for a piss.”

“Want some company?” Carol asks. “I could use the air. Don’t worry, I promise not to seduce you.” She winks.

He can’t help but grin. “Yeah. Alright. No seducing Howard either.”

“Awww.” She looks at the dog. “Sorry, Howie. We could have been good together, but it just wasn’t meant to be.”

Bucky and Steve exchange an amused look. “Come on if you’re comin’,” he says, leading Howard to the door.

She follows, waving a good-bye to America’s hero. As soon as they are outside, off come her shoes. “Oh, I’ve been wanting to do that since the reception started.”

He looks at her as he continues to a grassy area. “Sorry I made you dance in them.”

“It was worth it.” She yawns. “I’m still on east coast time.” 

“Me, too. Go on, Howard.”

Her hand moves towards her eye. Right before it makes contact, she remembers. “No. Make-up. I’m wearing make-up.”

“You don’t usually?” he asks.

She shrugs. “Foundation. Lipstick. Eyeliner if I wanna look special. Never the whole nine yards like this.”

He tilts his head as Howard lifts a leg to pee. “Not for Rhodey I hope.”

“Rhodey?” She giggles. “No. Evening wedding. Plus this dress.” She shrugs. “Plus Tony wouldn’t have let me hear the end of it if I didn’t.”

His eyes travel over her face. “I’d like to see you without make-up.”

Her eyebrows rise. “Bucky Barnes, are you propositioning me? I thought you weren’t like that anymore.” The quirk of her lips shows she’s teasing.

His hand rubs the back of his neck. “I didn’t mean…” He can feel heat rising in his cheeks.

“You’re blushing! I made you blush.” She lifts her head up. “I made Bucky Barnes blush!”

He grabs her and puts a hand over her mouth. “You don’t have to announce it to the world.” Her eyes tell him he better uncover her mouth if he knows what’s good for him. He does. “Sorry.”

They are very close, closer than when they were dancing. She rests a hand against his chest. “I’ll forgive you this time…on one condition.”

He bites his lip, feeling apprehensive again. “What condition?”

“You let me take you to lunch sometime.”

He’s a little surprised. “Lunch?”

“Lunch.”

“Not dinner?”

“Would you prefer dinner? Or coffee?” she asks.

“Lunch is…fine. I just thought…”

“That I wanted to seduce you?” An amused smile graces her lips.

He touches them with his thumb. “I know your lips. I’ve been dreaming of your lips.”

Carol takes a step back. “And now you’re heading into creepy territory.”

“Sorry. Sorry.” He rubs the back of his neck again. “There was a woman in Central Park.”

“You sure it was a woman?” she teases.

He purses his lips together. “Yeah. I’m sure. It was Captain Marvel, okay? Captain Marvel in all her glory.”

Her eyebrows rise. “All her glory? Sounds like someone has a crush.”

He ignores that. “Her lips are your lips.”

She tries to play it off. “You sure about that? Lips aren’t exactly like fingerprints.”

“Your voice is the same, too.”

“You know that from one meeting?” she challenges with a laugh.

“And lots of YouTube videos.” He looks at her, not quite sure what to do next.

She licks her lips. “So that’s yes to lunch then?”

“Are you Captain Marvel?” He needs to know.

Carol crosses her arms over her chest, her shoes dangling off two of her fingers. “There’s a reason secret identities are secret.”

“To protect those you love. Otherwise they become a target.” What happened to Pepper reminded them of that. Bucky nods. “Fine. Don’t tell me. But I know it’s you.”

“You _think_ it’s me.”

He looks at her mouth. “I _know_ it’s you.”

She licks her lips automatically. “So you’ve dreamt of Captain Marvel’s mouth? Really?”

Bucky feels another blush coming on. “Among other things.”

“Oh yeah? What other things?” Her arms drop, and she takes a few steps towards him.

“Her neck.”

She tilts her head to show it to him. “What else?”

“Her hands,” he replies as he lifts them and places a kiss on each one. The shoes swing back and forth, lightly hitting their arms.

“Anything else?”

“Her spirit.”

She chuckles. “I keep expecting boobs from you and nothing. I should be grateful I guess.”

“Oh, your boobs are definitely worth admiring,” he assures her.

“Uh-huh.” She glances over. “I think Howard is done with his business.” She takes a step back then turns and walks away. After two steps, she turns back around. “I’ll call you in a few days about lunch.” She turns her back to him again and walks towards the building.

He follows after her. “Do you need my number?”

She turns back around with a smile. “It’s no secret you live in Avengers Tower. And you’d be amazed at how resourceful I can be.”

Bucky smiles back at her. “Can’t wait to find out.”

When she gets to the entrance, she puts on her shoes and holds the door open for him. “After you, Sergeant.”

As he passes, he tells her, “I’ve been told a give a mean foot rub, Colonel. If you’re ever interested.”

“I might be, Sergeant. I just might be.”

He turns and gives her a smile when he’s inside. “What hotel are you staying at?” He can’t believe he just asked that.

“Like I’d tell a famous player like yourself.” Carol kneels down. “Howard, I’m at the Homewood Suites off the 101.” She kisses the top of his head then heads for the bar.

“We’re going to Disneyland tomorrow,” he calls to her. “If you…”

She turns and smiles. “Jess and I will be at the beach. Talk to you soon, Sarge.” She turns and walks away from him.

Bucky watches her leave. She is something to see. “Howard, remind me that I don’t need a woman right now.”

Howard looks at him but says nothing.

xxx

Pepper steps out of the bathroom wearing a white leather bra, a white lace thong, a white garter belt and stockings, white high-heeled shoes, and holding a white whip. It’s covered by a sheer white robe that goes down to her ankles. “Hello, Husband.”

Tony smiles from the bed. “Hello, Wife.” He’s reclining in a white thong that says ‘Property of Pepper’.

She laughs. Gesturing to it with the whip, she says, “You better remember that.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He lets his eyes run over her. “You look so beautiful.” He smiles. “Is that a little pregnancy bump?”

“Maybe.” She smiles back. “So, how would you like your wedding night, Mr. Stark?” She holds the whip in both her hands.

“As much as it excites me that you have the whip, and it really excites me…”

She glances at his thong.

“It hasn’t travelled there yet. Give it a minute. What I was saying is that I don’t need it tonight. I just need you.”

“Aw. That’s so sweet,” she tells him. “Why do I get the feeling there’s something else?” She tilts her head. “No one else is joining us.”

Tony looks offended. “Please. Not even I would suggest such a thing on our wedding night.” He sits up and reaches out to her. “Come here, Honey. Let me show you how much I love you.”

She whacks his leg with the whip before tossing it aside. “Sorry. Had to get at least one in.” She gets into bed with him, kicking off her shoes.

Tony takes the robe off her first and throws it over the side. He kisses her softly, sweetly. It becomes more heated as they go. He kisses down her throat as his excitement finally begins to show in his thong area. His lips continue down her stomach. “Hey,” he whispers. “Don’t mind us. We’re just celebrating our wedding night, okay?”

“What are you whispering to our child?” As far as Pepper knows, this is the first time Tony has ever spoken to the baby.

“Nothing. Just warning him or her of the coming excitement.”

She runs her fingers through his hair. “You nut. Just keep the excitement coming, okay?”

He unhooks the right stocking and slowly rolls it down her leg, leaving a trail of kisses on the revealed skin. When he gets to her toes, he kisses his way back up. The left leg gets the same treatment.

Pepper watches him with a smile. “You’re right. This is much better than the whip.”

When he gets back up to her hips, he takes one of the elastic bands of the thong in his teeth and pulls it down.

She lifts her ass for him then her knees then her feet. This time when he kisses up her leg, she can feel the excitement of it. She opens her legs wider, showing him her wetness. 

His tongue licks some of it up, sending a shiver through her. “Tony.”

“Right here, baby.” He kisses her lips as he rubs himself against her, the thin satin the only thing separating them. His hands go to her breasts. Oh, right. There’s leather there. He reaches a hand behind her to get it off.

“You got it?”

“Almost.”

“Just…unhook it.”

He looks at her in slight annoyance. “Yeah. I know. It’s not that easy.” He tries to use two hands, hugging her as he tries to get the damn thing off. “Geez, it’s like it’s been fused together or something.”

“It can’t be that difficult.” She reaches back to do it herself. “Why isn’t it…”

“Sit up,” he tells her, getting up himself.

“What?”

“Just sit up.”

She does, and Tony gets behind her to finally force the thing apart. He takes it from her once she’s slipped it off her shoulders. As he tosses it aside, he notes, “That thing needs to come with a warning label.”

Pepper lies back down. “Where were we?”

He gets on top of her. “Right about here.” His covered erection starts to rub against her again.

“Oh, right. Oh. Oh.” She moans a little, wanting more. “This isn’t going to work.” She rolls so that he’s on bottom. She smiles and licks her lips then starts kissing down his body.

“I’m okay with this.”

“Good.” She takes his thong in her teeth and pulls it down.

“Copycat.” He smiles at her when she looks up. Once his underwear is off and she is once again on top of him, it’s his turn to roll. “Hello, Pepper.”

“Hello, Tony.”

“May I just say that you make an insanely beautiful bride,” he tells her.

“And you make a very dashing groom,” she replies.

“Thank you.”

They kiss and touch and explore until both are aching with need. 

“Now, Tony. I need you now.”

“Marriage, prepare to be consummated.” He looks into her eyes and regrets the words. “Sorry. Got excited.” He kisses her tenderly and slides himself inside her.

She moans into his mouth. It shouldn’t feel different, but it does. She’s not sure why. It doesn’t make sense really. Why would a piece of paper change how he feels inside of her? And yet it does. She’s knows it’s probably all in her head, but it still feels different, as though he’s really taking all of her.

Tony feels it, too. It doesn’t feel like the noose he was afraid it would be like. It’s freeing somehow. He pulls his head back so he can look into her eyes. “I love you, Pepper Potts.”

“I love you, Tony Stark.” Her hands move over his chest then down to his ass. They squeeze it, encouraging it to move harder, faster. A finger teases his hole, circling it, adding just enough pressure to tease but not actually breach.

It adds new fire to his thrusts.

Pepper moves her own hips to meet him. She moves her free hand to her clit and gives it a gentle rub. That’s when her moans really start. “Tony! Tony! Don’t stop!”

He has no plans to, though his body has taken on a mind of it’s own. “Really…trying…not to. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Tell me you’re close.”

“I’m close. So close! Tony!” Her finger breaches his ass when she comes.

“Fuck! Me!” Tony cries out as he comes, his semen spurting into her in warm streams.

They stay coupled as they catch their breaths, the effects of their orgasms still playing out.

Pepper starts to laugh with absolute joy. “Who says we need Thor?”

Tony joins her, he body shaking with it. “Not me. Not anymore.” He looks at her face and kisses her with love. Then he begins to sing. “I never knew love like this before. Now I’m lonely never more. Since you came into my life.”

She laughs. “I don’t know the next verse,” she pouts.

“That’s okay. Neither do I.” He smiles. “Maybe we should have danced to that. We could have done a whole disco routine.”

She slaps his arm. “I loved our first dance.”

He smiles at her, his brown eyes dancing with the warmth and love he feels. “Me, too.” He runs the back of his fingers over her cheek. “After mom and dad died, I never thought I’d have a family again. The legal kind.” He smiles. “Now I do. And we’re turning into three soon.”

“Does that scare you?” she asks.

“Like nothing else in this world.” He points his finger at her. “So this better be worth it.”

Pepper smacks his finger away. “You’ll see. But even if it isn’t, no annulment for you.” She sings. “Because we’ve consummated the mar-riage.”

Tony laughs. “Yeah. Okay. I deserved that.”

“Damn right you did. Now kiss me, Husband. And let’s consummate it again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it, folks. A lot more happened at the reception that I wasn’t able to show you. Just know that it got kinda crazy.  
> Steve catching the garter belt was fro MustangTaisaNoKoibito (ao3) who wanted to see what would happen if Steve or Loki caught either the bouquet or the garter.
> 
> Tony & Pepper’s first dance was to The Luckiest by Ben Folds. The second dance was of course to Rick Astley’s Never Gonna Give You Up.
> 
> Loki & Steve’s little spat about marriage was born from skydancer2000 (ff) noting that the wedding would probably make a few of the couples think of their own wedding and their futures together.
> 
> All of the Bucky & Carol stuff owes a huge debt of gratitude to missgnutmeg (ao3). Her Carol is so much better than mine.
> 
> I think that’s it for now. Hopefully you know a little more about Jessica (Spider-Woman) and Carol (Captain Marvel). Thank you again. Until next time…


	176. To Reclaim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Loki, Sam, and Bucky go to Disneyland. Logan figures out what he's been smelling. Bucky has a few breakthroughs. Steve and Loki go on a date.  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Bucky & Carol, Logan & Bruce  
>  **Explicit Content:** Sex Swing; Poetry; Vaginal Sex

Steve, Loki, Sam, and Bucky go to Disneyland the day after the wedding. Howard goes, too, but he will be staying at the Disneyland Kennel Club for the day. Bucky plans on going back every few hours to visit him.

But getting there means there’s a long car ride first. Steve is driving at Sam and Bucky’s insistence. They figure it means they won’t have to witness him and Loki making out in the back seat. They soon come to regret this decision.

“So Carol seemed nice,” Steve says, glancing at Bucky in the rearview mirror.

“Yeah. We’re supposed to have lunch sometime.” He tries to say it casually, to make it seem like not much of anything.

“Oh yeah?” The way Steve says it he obviously thinks it’s more than lunch. “Just be nice to her, okay?”

Bucky gives a look to the mirror where he can see Steve’s eyes. “I’m always nice.”

Sam agrees. “Problem is, you’re nice to everybody.”

“Leave him alone,” Loki tells him. “It’s not Bucky’s fault that practically every woman wants to sleep with him.”

“Carol’s different,” Bucky says. He realizes immediately that that was the wrong thing to say as the three others immediately make fun of him for it. He knows better than to protest. Nope, he has a much better tactic. As loud as he can, he asks, “Sam, how did you like Jess?”

“That’s right!” Steve, if possible, looks even more gleeful. “Natasha said she used to be in S.H.I.E.L.D. And she used to date Clint. What’s she like?”

Sam is giving Bucky an evil glare. “She’s good. Nice. No-nonsense like Natasha. Makes sense that Clint dated her.”

“That is far too vague, Mr. Wilson,” Loki says. “We want details.”

Bucky grins at Sam.

“You didn’t ask Bucky for details,” he protests.

Steve notes that Bucky wasn’t with Carol for as long as Sam was with Jess.

“What happened to ‘A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell’?”

Steve smiles. “So there was kissing.”

“That’s not...Yeah, okay, a little,” he replies reluctantly.

Bucky continues to grin at Sam. And if Sam didn’t know better, he’d think Howard was grinning at him, too.

He takes a breath. “Fine. She’s a private investigator.”

“And?” Bucky asks, drawing out the word.

“And she usually investigates infidelity, which makes her never want to get married.”

Loki asks if that’s good or bad then tells Steve to change lanes and gives him the name of the freeway he needs to get on.

“It’s disappointing I guess.” He shrugs. “But she lives in New York.”

“We live in New York,” Steve notes.

Sam corrects him. “You all live in New York. I live in D.C.”

“Wait,” Bucky says, eyes narrowed at Sam. “You’re telling me that you went to the reception looking for a one-night-stand, and you ended up sad because the girl you met and didn’t sleep with doesn’t want to get married and lives in a different city than you?”

Sam raises his eyebrows. “Who said I didn’t sleep with her?”

Bucky laughs. “Right.” He doesn’t believe him.

“Just because you couldn’t close the deal, Mr. Future Lunch, doesn’t mean that I had that problem.”

“What happened to ‘A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell’?”

He opens his mouth to speak then realizes that the sniper has a really good point. He tries to backtrack. “I never said one way or the other.”

Loki nods. “True, but your insinuation was very clear.”

It’s Sam’s turn to grin as he takes a page from Bucky’s playbook. “So, Loki, when are you two getting married?”

“We aren’t,” the god replies easily. “When are you seeing her again?”

“We aren’t?” Steve asks surprised. Then he sees the look Loki is giving him. It’s not angry, more amused and a little exasperated. He clears his throat and asks Sam, “Did you talk about S.H.I.E.L.D. at all? Or Hydra?”

“Not Hydra,” Sam replies. “She didn’t want to talk about it. Seemed like a touchy subject.”

“Are you surprised?” Bucky asks. His hand moves to Howard’s fur.

“Not really. She did talk a bit about S.H.I.E.L.D. She’s not a fan.”

“It’s a good thing she left,” Bucky says as he looks out the window. “Who knows what they would have done to her if she had been there during S.H.I.E.L.D.’s fall.”

Steve glances over at Loki, concern clearly evident. The god gives a small nod. “Helena will try to join us later. She had an appointment this morning that she couldn’t get out of. She was very disappointed. But she enjoyed the wedding very much.”

Bucky is grateful for the change in topic. “Did I see you drinking her martini?”

Loki snickers. “She didn’t like it after all.”

“She seemed to like that Senator’s son,” Sam says. He saw them on the dance floor quite a few times.

The proud father tells them about the magical tattoo she put on his cock. Sam and Bucky laugh, but Steve shakes his head. “I cannot condone such behavior.”

“No one is asking you to, Darling.” He pats Steve’s leg.

They talk about Helena a little more and what happened with Kurt. They remember what it was like at that age to fall in and out of love, how everything felt so important. Steve doesn’t say much, not having much to contribute. He had had crushes before, but he’s only been in love twice. Both of those times he was no longer a teenager. 

Most of Loki’s stories and anecdotes are of Thor. Like Steve, Loki has only been in love twice. He knows now that what he felt as a very young man was not love. Still, back before knowing what the real thing felt like, it was hard to know that it wasn’t.

Sam contributes, but half of his stories from high school are about pining for girls he was in love with. It wasn’t until his junior year that he finally blossomed and got a girlfriend. They broke up after getting back from Christmas break. A couple of weeks later, he was dating someone else. This time it really was love. They broke up after graduation.

Bucky has the most varied past. He claims he loved every girl. Then he thinks of Carol (Captain Marvel) and wonders if that’s true. Maybe not now, but at the time it was.

There is a cheer when they finally get to Disneyland. After parking and riding the shuttle to the entrance, they take Howard to the kennel. Bucky doesn’t seem to want to leave, and the other guys give him a moment to say good-bye.

Once inside the park, Steve is like a big kid. He insists that they have to get their picture taken in front of the castle. Then he makes them go into a store and buy Mickey ears. They all get the traditional ones and get their names embroidered on them. 

Bucky looks at it, but he can’t bring himself to put it on. Steve tells him he doesn’t have to use the strap.

When they take another picture in front of the castle with their hats, Bucky is holding his in his hands.

When Sam and Bucky go to ride Space Mountain, Steve immediately tells them he and Loki are going to go get a corndog instead. Steve had privately warned them earlier that Loki couldn’t ride it but had also told them that that shouldn’t stop them.

“A corndog sounds good,” Bucky says.

Sam rolls his eyes. “You can get it after the ride.”

“Gee thanks, Dad,” he says overenthusiastically.

Shaking his head, Sam leads the way to the Space Mountain entrance.

“Actually,” Loki begins, “can we ride the little cars?”

“Really?” Steve is more than a little surprised.

Loki nods. “Please?” He thinks it might be a bit romantic.

They walk over to find an excruciatingly long line. The Trickster walks directly to the Fastpass entrance. “Loki, we didn’t Fastpass this.” The god keeps going. When he presses his wrist to the device, it works. So does Steve’s. “Did you just magic that?”

He smiles. “Well this is the Magic Kingdom.”

xxx

Carol lays out on her beach blanket in the sand. “This was a fantastic idea.”

“I know. That’s why I thought of it,” Jess replies.

Eyes closed, their skin soaking up the warmth of the sun, their ears drinking in the sound of the waves, they hear a male voice in the distance. “How about here?”

“Further upwind,” a gruff voice replies.

“Upwind from what?” They voices are getting closer.

“Wish I knew. But we’re gettin’ close.”

“Same thing you smelled last night?”

Jess and Carol look at each other. Then they turn in the direction of the voices. Carol sits up. “Dr. Banner?”

Bruce looks at the blonde woman sitting up in the blue halter-top bikini a yard or two away. He remembers they met at the reception. She was a friend of Rhodey’s. “Uh, Colonel Danvers?”

“Carol. Please. And you remember Jess.” She gestures to the woman beside her in the red string bikini who gives a single wave.

He waves back as they get close. “Nice to see you again.”

“You’re welcome to join us if you like.”

Jess rolls her eyes and lies back down.

“Uh.” He looks over at Logan who is striding purposely up the beach. “Thank you. But uh…”

Logan passes the women then stops suddenly. He looks at Bruce then at the women. He sniffs in the direction of one then the other. His eyes focus on the brunette, and he takes another deep whiff.

Jess gets up on her elbows and looks at him. “Excuse you.”

Carol shoots her a glare as the mutant just stares. 

To Bruce, it almost looks like Logan is about to pounce on her. But he can’t tell if it’s out of lust or anger.

“It’s you,” Logan growls.

“I beg your pardon,” Jess says, clearly offended. She slowly sits up.

Bruce looks at Logan then at the brunette. “Logan has a sensitive sense of smell. He’s been tracking a scent. It’s probably your shampoo or something.”

Both of the women’s eyebrows shoot up at the tracking comment.

Logan’s eyes narrow. “That ain’t it.” He suddenly covers his nose and takes a step back. “You a mutant?”

“No.”

“Well you ain’t normal.” 

Carol stands, ready to defend her friend. “Funny thing for a mutant to say.” It’s a challenge.

Bruce steps between them. He feels the situation escalating out of control, and it’s making him nervous. And him nervous is not good. “Logan didn’t mean to offend. He said the same thing to me when I met him.” He can tell this isn’t working. “We’ll just go someplace else.”

“What are ya if you ain’t a mutant?” Logan asks Jess.

She lifts her head in defiance. “Science experiment gone wrong,” she answers. “You know a thing or two about that, don’t you, Dr. Banner.” The tone is not pleasant.

“Or two,” Bruce replies. He feels himself tensing.

Logan looks over at Carol who appears ready for a fight. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’m not gonna hurt your girlfriend.”

“Jess is my friend, not my girlfriend.” Normally she wouldn’t have given a shit whether he thought Jess and she were lovers or not. And she’s a little surprised at herself for clarifying. She can’t help but wonder if Bucky is the reason.

“We should keep going,” Bruce suggests. He tugs Logan along. 

“Pheromones,” the mutant realizes. “That’s why it’s different, makes me...”

Bruce furrows his brow. “Pheromones?”

“A whole lot of them, too.” Logan looks at Jess. 

Bruce turns to her, too, clearly intrigued. “What kind of science experiment?”

Jess looks at him, one eyebrow raised, “Are you serious? I came here to enjoy the beach and the sunshine, not to get poked and prodded by a bloody scientist.”

Lowering his head in embarrassment, Bruce apologizes. “I’ve been hanging around Tony too long.”

“I’m so sorry,” Carol tells him, finally relaxing a bit. “At least you know he’ll be gone for a couple of weeks.”

“This is true.” He offers them both a small smile. “Well we’ll let you get back to your beach and sunshine.” He gives Logan a push.

Carol looks at Jess. Jess shakes her head back. Carol raises her eyebrows in a ‘please’ gesture. Jess shakes her head again. Carol turns to the men walking away. “You’re still welcome to join us if your boyfriend stays upwind.”

Jess gives her a death glare.

She gives a Jedi mind-trick hand gesture back then ignores her.

Bruce lets Logan decide. After all, he’s the one that seems to be most affected by the pheromones.

“Some other time,” Logan says. He grabs Bruce’s hand and leads him away.

“It was nice to see you again,” Bruce calls as they leave.

“You, too.” Carol smiles and waves. She sits back down and applies more sunscreen.

“Did you really have to invite them to join us?” Jess asks.

“Yes, I did. It’s what non-rude people do.”

She lies back down. “Yeah. I definitely prefer being rude.”

“See? This is why you have no friends,” Carol tells her as she lies on her stomach.

“And yet here you are with me after asking me to be your plus one to Tony Stark’s wedding.”

“You didn’t have to come.”

“You begged,” Jess remembers.

“I asked persuasively,” Carol corrects.

“Uh-huh.”

Carol closes her eyes, relishing the warmth of the sun on her back. “Remind me to sic Chewie on you when we get home.”

xxx

They’ve been home four days, and Bucky still hasn’t heard from Carol. He keeps looking at his phone to see if he missed a call or text. He even checks that one social media account Loki set up for him. Nothing.

Maybe she couldn’t find his number. Maybe she was just leading him on.

He checks again.

“Bucky, she’ll call. Just give it time,” Steve tells him. He’s getting a little worried about his friend’s preoccupation. “You gotta admit she’s pretty smart - not calling to get you interested in her.”

“I was already interested.” His leg is bobbing up and down quickly with excess energy.

“Come on. Let’s go to the gym,” Steve suggests, getting up. “We could use a little training.”

He nods. “Yeah. Okay.” He follows Cap down to the gym for weight training before going down to The Basement to work on some gymnastics.

Bucky isn’t as fluid as Steve, but he’s strong and is getting better at the stretches. He still can’t do a split, but he’s getting closer.

After gymnastics they move to hand-to-hand combat. At this they are evenly matched. “You’re getting too dependent on that garbage can lid,” Bucky teases after a while.

Cap catches his shield. “He didn’t mean that, Baby.”

He laughs. And for the 45th time, his eyes glance to the floor where he left his phone.

Steve takes advantage of the distraction and hits his friend in the gut. Again. “You’re not focused.”

Winter Soldier scowls and fights back with renewed energy. Again. And like last time, it’s only temporary.

Taking a step back, Steve asks what the hell is going on with him. “I realize she isn’t fawning at your feet like every other girl, but her not calling you yet is no reason to get obsessive.”

“I’m not obsessive,” Bucky insists. “And even if I were, her not calling me isn’t why.”

“Then why?” Steve searches his friend’s face. “What makes her so special?” He’s afraid that Bucky is fixating on her as something unattainable.

“She’s…” Bucky isn’t sure what to say. “She just is?” He looks a little lost.

Steve pulls him into a hug. “You okay?”

“Yeah. I just…Guess I’m not used to being on this end of things.” He gives a small smile, hoping that will be enough to satisfy Steve.

Nodding, Steve lets him go.

The next day, Bucky is sitting with his psychiatrist and telling him about Carol. Not everything. He says he met her briefly in the park then met her for real at the wedding. “She hasn’t called me like she said she would.”

“You’re not used to having to wait,” his doctor observes.

“It’s not that. Other girls have made me wait before. And yeah,” he admits, “it made me more interested. But not like this. This girl…”

“Why do you think that is?”

He shrugs.

“Maybe she represents something else to you. Does she remind you of the girls from the ‘40s?”

Bucky shakes his head. “No, not exactly.” He thinks. “If anything, she reminds me of the women in the movies. The dangerous ones. The ones you can’t stay away from. Femme fatales they called ‘em.”

The doctor looks at him. “So she’s a link to your former life.”

“Huh?” He looks at the man in the blue suit but no tie, which still seems weird to him. “No. She’s… She’s modern. A career girl. A Colonel.” He gets a faraway look in his eyes as he thinks about her smile. “They didn’t make many girls like that back then.” Maybe Peggy, but Peggy wasn’t as carefree.

“Is that what attracted you? That she’s modern?”

“No.” He thinks back. “She was…surprising.”

The doctor’s eyebrows go up. “I’d think you’d find lots of things surprising, especially where women are concerned.”

“Not as much as you’d think.” He gives the doctor a grin. “We did have condoms back in my day, Doc. And the girls weren’t all the virginal angels people would have you believe.”

He chuckles at that. “Well you would know better than I.” He looks at his notes. “So Carol is surprising. In what way?”

“In every way. She’s brash and strong and kinda cocky and just keeps moving.”

The psychiatrist writes those words down then flips back through his notes. He looks up at Bucky. “So she’s you, who you used to be.”

“What? No.” It comes out defensively. That causes him to think about it. “No.”

“Brash? Strong? Kinda cocky? If I asked Steve what you were like before the war, you don’t think he’d describe you that way?”

Bucky furrows his brow and shakes his head. But if he’s really honest, he’d say yes. “So I’m not really infatuated with her? I’m really just wanting who I used to be?”

“I don’t know. But it’s a possibility. It might explain why you need her to call you back. It’s not her so much as the old you telling you he still exists.”

“Well that’s…kinda messed up.”

The doctor shrugs. “You’ve been through a lot.”

Bucky chews on his lip. “And the erotic dreams? Those aren’t about the old me.”

“Are you still abstaining from sex?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, perhaps your subconscious mind is helping you through that.”

“Huh.” As usual after one of these sessions, Bucky has a lot to think about. But he can’t until he’s back in the tower. That’s because his military and Hydra training requires him to be alert on the street, to ensure no one is following him. As he goes, he catches a ghostly image of himself in a few of the windows. He runs a hand through his hair.

Fuck this. He sees a barbershop and heads inside. The owner, an older grizzled guy, tells him to come take a seat. “I want it short in the back and sides. But keep some length on top.”

“That it? Most younger guys come in here and have a picture and a detailed diagram of what they want.”

Bucky gives a half grin. “Believe it or not, Pops, I’m older than you.”

The man nods. “So you _are_ Cap’s best friend.”

“What gave me away?”

The barber taps the metal arm with his scissors. “You sure you wanna trust me with this?”

“Better you than some kid who doesn’t know what a real haircut looks like.”

He laughs. “My name’s Pauley.”

“Bucky.” He watches through the mirror as chunks of his hair fall to the ground. It’s almost cathartic. And when he leaves the barbershop, Pauley’s card in his pocket, he feels lighter, and not just from the physical weight of the hair he left behind.

Walking out of the tower’s elevator, Bucky feels much more like his old self. “Steve-O, where you at?”

Steve looks up from his computer and does a double-take. “Bucky?” He stands, shocked at the image of his best friend.

“That’s me last I checked.”

“Your hair.”

“Yeah.” He smirks and runs a hand through the much shorter locks. “Does it look okay?”

It takes a moment for Steve to answer. “Yeah. It looks great.” He furrows his brow. “Did Carol finally call?” He can’t help but wonder if his friend did it for her.

Bucky shakes his head. “Nah. Or at least I don’t think so.” He checks his phone. “Nope. Not yet.” He shrugs then nods. “I think I’ll be okay if she doesn’t.” He’ll still scour YouTube for videos of her, but he’ll be okay. Maybe it’s better that way.

“It looks great,” Steve says again. There’s a slightly awkward silence before Bucky asks him what he’s doing. “Oh, uh, I wanted to take Loki on a date. We hadn’t really been out for a while. So I thought a show of some sort and dinner. But the ballet and the symphony both don’t start till late September.”

“The ballet and the symphony?” Bucky whistles as he walks over to the computer to see what he’s doing. “Who’d a thunk a punk like you would be looking at that kind of thing.”

“I know.” Steve rolls his eyes. “So now I’m trying to decide between a play or a jazz club.”

“Jazz club,” Bucky says immediately.

Steve starts looking for one and finds one fairly quickly that has high ratings and serves food. It’s a little pricey, but it would be nice. “What do you think?”

His friend shrugs. “It’s nice. Or you could go to Greenwich Village, have dinner then go to a jazz bar. Up to you.”

“Or we could go to a drive-in movie theater.” Steve searches to see if there are any near the city. All are at least an hour away. “Never mind.”

“Or you could go to a regular movie theater.”

“I’m leaning towards music.” Now he needs to decide if they should have dinner elsewhere or there.

“Dinner elsewhere. That way you can talk and focus only on him. Then take him to the club.”

Steve smiles. “And after we can go to the roof.”

“Or the pool for some skinny dipping.”

He reddens at the thought. He finds a restaurant in Greenwich Village and makes a reservation. “Thanks, Jerk.”

xxx

Loki is wearing a green dress that very reminiscent of the 1940s. She twirls in front of Steve, hoping he approves.

He pulls her into his arms and kisses her. “You’re like a dream come true, Kitten.”

Bucky is leaning against the couch, arms crossed at his chest. “Damn, Loki. If you weren’t dating my best friend, I’d ask you out myself.”

Steve smiles. “Too bad. She’s all mine.”

His friend’s smile isn’t so pure. “So, uh, if I asked nice, would you consider turning Steve into a woman and making out?”

“I can’t believe you just said that.” Steve shakes his head.

“Oh like you wouldn’t have asked, Mr. Kinky.”

“Jerk.”

“Punk.”

“Boys,” Loki says in a patient voice, “we have reservations.”

“Right.” Steve looks over at Bucky. “You got something to eat?”

“Don’t you worry about me.” Bucky pushes them towards the elevator. “I’ve got a phone and a credit card. You kids have fun.”

They get into the elevator, and Steve isn’t sure which button to push. “Ugh, motorcycle or cab?” He looks at her dress.

Loki pushes the button for the garage. There’s enough material in the skirt that she can still straddle the machine.

“Good choice,” Steve says when he feels her climb on behind him.

The restaurant is quaint and a little bohemian. They drink wine and hold hands across the table.

Steve smiles at his love. “It’s been too long since we’ve done this.”

“It has,” she agrees and sips her wine.

“The wedding…”

“Was lovely,” she finishes. “Very them.”

“What would be us?” he asks. “If we were to get married.”

She thinks for a moment. “Something classic and small.” She looks at him and asks, “Would we have to do all of those silly rituals at ours?”

“I don’t know. I guess not.” He looks at her. “I’d want you to be a man, so there wouldn’t be a bouquet or a garter belt.”

“Oh good. That just seemed silly. Although…” She leans in with a playful smile. “I’m wearing the garter right now.”

Steve’s eyebrows go up. “You are?”

“Mm-hmm.” She licks her lips. “I’m going to need you to take it off with your teeth.”

The corner of his mouth rises as his heart beats just a bit faster. “Yes, ma’am.”

The appetizers come, and Steve feeds Loki one of the heirloom tomatoes. The way her lips wrap around it and then his fingers is enough to get him grinning like an idiot. But then he watches her jaw work. “So beautiful,” he breathes.

She gives a shy smile that only makes him love her more. “It’s delicious,” she tells him.

“Yes, it is.”

She feeds him one, and he closes his eyes to better taste the basil. They trade nectarines next. He eats more of it than she does, but that’s because of his appetite.

“So are there any strange Asgardian wedding rituals I should be aware of?” Steve asks.

“Probably,” she replies and says nothing more.

He waits a bit. “So are you going to tell me?”

She thinks. “Not tonight.”

“Any idea when?”

Resting her chin on her hand, elbow on the table, she replies, “Perhaps when we’re actually engaged.”

“Is that a hint?”

“No.” There’s that smile again. “Of course I might change my mind and tell you tomorrow. Or you could just ask Thor or Mother.”

“I could,” Steve admits. “I’d rather hear it from you. Then we can choose which ones we want to keep and which we want to exclude.”

“Fair enough. I will tell you one tonight,” she decides. She smiles as he waits impatiently. “One of us will have to be a woman.”

Steve furrows his brow a little. “Really?”

“Unless Odin and the Council changes the law, yes.”

He continues to furrow his brow. “Really?”

“Yes. Really,” she assures him.

“Then why have people asked me when we’re getting married?”

Loki smiles and caresses his cheek. “Because, my beautiful darling, they know I can change my gender.” She takes back her hand and plucks a tomato from the plate. “The only question is when am I going to propose to you,” Loki says and pops it into her mouth.

He tilts his head. “I think you mean when am I going to propose to you.”

“Do I? Are you sure?” she asks.

Steve is just about to reply when their dinner arrives. The Icelandic cod with kohlrabi, spinach, and Riesling sauce gets placed in front of Steve. The halibut with cucumbers, chanterelles, and dill is given to Loki. They compliment the beauty of the dishes before taking their first bites. And they feed each other tastes every so often.

They talk about Bucky mainly. Steve is thrilled that his best friend seems to be doing so much better. “I don’t know what happened or if Colonel Danvers had anything to do with it, but I’m so grateful to have him back.”

“Be careful when you say that,” Loki warns. “He’s not the man you knew in your youth any more than you are the man he knew.”

“I know,” Steve tells him. “But he’s a lot more like his old self.”

“Yes, but –“

“Yes, but I shouldn’t make him feel like I want that version of him instead of the man he is now,” he supplies.

“Exactly.”

Steve sees something in her eyes. “Does your family make you feel that way sometimes?”

“Sometimes. Thor still doesn’t trust me as he did.”

“I’m sorry.”

Loki gives a small smile. “He probably never should have trusted me to begin with.”

He chuckles. “Probably.” Blue eyes look through long lashes at the beautiful woman in front of him. “Should I?”

The smile falters. “Probably not.”

“I do though. I trust you with my heart,” he says, taking her hand.

“And I trust you with mine.”

“Something I will always be grateful for.” Steve gives Loki a smile before asking if she’d like some dessert.

“If by dessert you mean food, then no.”

“And if I mean drink?” he asks.

She considers it. “Then maybe.”

Steve leans in and lowers his voice. “And if I mean me?”

Loki leans in. “Then definitely.”

He leans back. “Then you’ll be happy to know that will be later.”

She raises an eyebrow and presses her lips together. “Manhattan or Brooklyn?”

“I was thinking Brooklyn.”

That puts a smile on her lips.

The jazz club is intimate. Steve sits with his arm around Loki and a scotch in his other hand. She’s warm where she’s leaning against him, and the scent of her is sweet to his nose. It’s perfect. It’s the type of evening he used to dream of spending with Peggy.

As the syncopated music moves through him, Steve can’t help but think of Bucky and Peggy and the Howling Commandoes and what life might have been life if things had been different. But then he wouldn’t have Loki.

He gives Loki a squeeze. And when she turns to look at him, he captures her lips with his own. “I wouldn’t trade you for anything.”

“Liar,” she tells him. “Now if you had said ‘most things’, I would have believed you.”

“Fair enough.” He sets his drink down and caresses her cheek.

“Your hand is cold,” she says before he can speak.

“Sorry.”

“No. I like it.”

“Oh. Okay.” He looks into her eyes. “Loki, I wouldn’t trade you for most things. In fact, it would probably take a world-ending event for me to even consider trading you away.”

She smiles. “Well that’s good to know.”

“That’s it? That’s all I get?”

Loki tears up. “I love you so much I feel like my heart will burst.” A long finger wipes the inner corner of her eye.

“My beautiful Kitten, I love you back just as strongly.” He kisses her, his lips gentle and warm.

By the time they get to the apartment, gentleness has given way to hunger. As soon as the apartment door is closed and locked, the clothes start coming off. Loki’s fingernails scrape down Steve’s chest. It only adds to his passion. He practically rips the dress off her.

She leans back against the door. She’s wearing dark blue lacey lingerie that doesn’t exactly match the garter around her upper thigh, but it’s close enough to work.

Steve gets down on his knees and kisses from her knee to that garter. Then he takes it in his mouth and pulls it down. Loki raises her leg, and he slides it off. He kisses back up her leg. When he gets to the lace, he continues up her belly. “I love you in my color.”

“ _Your_ color? I didn’t realize you owned it.”

He kisses the skin just below the edge of her bra. “Yep. Just like you own green.”

“Well that’s true.” She lifts her head to give him more room as he continues up her chest to her neck. “Steve,” she breathes.

He lifts her up and kisses her deeply. “Yes, Loki?” He rubs his nose against hers.

“I need you to fuck me hard.”

Steve chuckles. “Is that what you need?”

“Yes.” She is very insistent.

“Yes, ma’am.” He carries her to the bed and drops her on it. His strips as his eyes slowly roam over her body.

Loki can almost feel it on her skin. She opens her legs, wondering if he can see how wet he’s already made her. Her fingers glide up and down her thigh as she watches the pants drop, revealing white boxer shorts. She smiles. “For me?”

“I know how much you like them.”

The tips of her fingers brush over the lace covering her slit. “I do. Very much.”

They fall to the floor, revealing a very erect penis. Loki licks her lips at the sight. Steve goes to the nightstand and gets a condom. He puts it on as Loki continues to stroke herself. Moving to stand over her, he slaps her hand away. He grabs the panties at her hips and pulls them roughly off.

Loki moans softly. She’s wet and wanting now. And she expects him to crawl on top of her and fuck her senseless. Instead, he scoops her up in his arms and places her in the sex swing.

Steve smiles once Loki is in place. “Perfect.”

The way he’s looking at her makes Loki even more aroused. “Steve, please.”

“Please what, Kitten?”

“Please take me. I need you. I need you inside me.” Her pussy is hungry for him, aching to be filled by him. She starts to swing as her hips try to reach him.

His hands hold her still for a moment. Then he recites Lord Byron as his hand begins to wander over her torso, cupping her breast. 

“She walks in beauty, like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies;  
And all that’s best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes;  
Thus mellowed to that tender light  
Which heaven to gaudy day denies.”

“Shakespeare,” Loki pleads. “Give me Shakespeare.”

Steve moves to stand between her legs. “Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs; Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes; Being vexed, a sea nourished with loving tears. What is it else? A madness most discreet, A choking gall, and a preserving sweet.” He’s been swinging her gently, letting her feel the edge of his cock every time she comes close.

“More. Please more.” Her chest heaves with desire.

He complies, thrusting into her as he says the first word. “This is the very ecstacy of love: Whose violent property fore does itself, And leads the will to desperate undertakings, As oft as any passion under heaven, That does afflict our natures.” He’s pulling her in roughly each time he moves his hips forward.

She’s holding onto the straps as the force of his thrusts brings intense pleasure. His words, the feel of him inside her, the movement of the swing, it all has Loki moaning. “Steve. Darling. Harder. Please.”

He uses the swing to increase the force of his thrusts, using it to its utmost advantage. Watching her in the contraption is also helping. She’s splayed out for him in complete surrender, begging for more, harder, faster.

Their bodies crash into each other again and again. Pleas come amid the normal grunts and moans and cries as they continue.

Steve closes his eyes for a moment to better experience the feel of her. His fingers move to her clit as he gets closer.

“Yes! Oh, Steve, there. There. Don’t stop. Please don’t stop.”

He has no intention of stopping.

“Faster. Please. Faster.” There’s another moan.

Steve uses his arms to make the swing move faster. His hips piston in and out of her. “Kitten! Kitten!” He can’t hold back.

“Yes! There! Fuck!” Her back arches as an intense wave of pleasure passes through her. The walls of her vagina begin contracting involuntarily. And she hears more than feels Steve’s orgasm as he fills his condom, shouting “Kitten”, and “Loki”, and something unintelligible.

They remain there for several minutes, not wanting to separate even to crawl into bed in each other’s arms. Eventually, Steve carries Loki out of the swing and places her gently on the bed. The condom gets thrown away before he joins her, wrapping his arms around her.

Closing his eyes, Steve remembers Storm’s story. “You aren’t allowed to propose to me after sex. Or in bed,” he declares.

Loki pouts. “You’re no fun. Not that I was going to, but I might have.”

He tries to kiss the pout away. “I love you, Kitten.”

“Love you back, Darling,” she replies with a smile. “Tomorrow, may we do art?”

“We’ll see,” Steve says with a grin. “We’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carol will explain why she hasn’t called in the next chapter. (kind of)
> 
> missgnutmeg (ao3) wanted to know what happened between Sam and Jess at the wedding. And she also wanted some Bucky dealing with Carol not calling and Steve comforting him but being confused by it all.
> 
> Bucky not wearing the Mickey ears hat was based on a Tumblr post analyzing Bucky wearing a hat before he was a POW and how he never wore a hat after and how it might have to do with them trying to erase his mind even before he became winter soldier. I can’t find the post now (of course), but a big thank you to the originator of it.
> 
> And marvelfanatic (ao3) thought that Loki and Steve could use a date and sex to reassure each other that they still love each other. Steve thought it was a great idea.
> 
> And finally, Steve recites the first section of ‘She Walks in Beauty’ by Lord Byron and the plays ‘Romeo and Juliet’ and ‘Hamlet’ by William Shakespeare.
> 
> That is all. Hope you have a fantastic week. Until next time…


	177. To Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol finally calls Bucky. Loki gets a visit from an old lover.  
>  **Pairings:** Bucky  & Carol, Steve & Loki (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Dirty Talk, Hand Job, Anal Sex

Bucky is in second place of Mario Kart, and he can see Frigga just ahead. He just needs a little boost to overtake her. 

Clint makes an argh noise as he drives off the road and has to be reeled back on. He was in fourth place and is now watching helplessly as he’s passed.

Natasha is one of those passing him. “See ya later, sucker.”

“I hate you,” he tells her.

“You love me.”

Frigga laughs. Standing behind her, Thor points at the screen and reminds her to pay attention. He loves how well she does at these Midgardian games.

The frontrunners are coming up on the boosting pad. Frigga drives over one. Bucky figures if he can get two, he can overtake her. He gets one, allowing him to keep pace with her. And then his phone rings. “Damn it, Steve.” Who else would be calling him?

“Don’t let her win,” Natasha tells him. She’s gaining but won’t be able to overtake them before they get to the finish line.

It’s too late. A lightning bolt hits him as he drives over the second pad. “Damn it!” He answers the call without looking at the caller id. “You just made me lose to Momma Frigga. Hope you’re happy.”

“Oh, uh, sorry?” a female voice replies. “Should I call another time?”

Bucky’s forehead furrows in uncertainty and maybe a little anxiety. “Carol?”

“Yeah. Yes. Sorry, I should have introduced myself. It’s Carol, from Tony’s wedding.” She sounds a little tired.

He smiles and gets up, absently handing his controller to Thor. Howard follows him, and Ollie follows Howard. “Yeah, I remember you, Carol from Tony’s wedding.” They all end up in Bucky’s room. “I’m kind of surprised you called.”

“You are?”

“Well it was over a week ago,” he points out. “I figured you were either giving me the brush-off or that you weren’t as good at finding things out as you said you were.”

“Neither,” she assures him. “I meant to call sooner, but a friend of mine got sick. I’ve been spending most of my time at the hospital.”

“Geez, I’m so sorry.” He runs a hand through his hair. He’s finally getting used to the shortness of it. “Is she or he gonna be okay?”

“We don’t know yet. They’ve finally confirmed it’s cancer. She’ll be starting chemo soon.”

“I’m sorry. Are you still at the hospital? Can I bring you anything?” he offers.

There is a long pause.

“Carol?”

“Uh, yeah. Food would be good. If you don’t mind,” she adds. Her voice sounds a little funny, but that could be the connection.

“Any requests? Burgers? Pizza? Pastrami on rye?”

She chuckles. “A pastrami on rye sounds amazing.”

“Want provolone on that?”

“Swiss.”

“Swiss?” he confirms. “Ugh. I don’t know if we can go out if you put Swiss on pastrami.”

“Please tell me you’re joking.” She sounds drained and like she’s really not sure.

“I’m joking,” he assures her. “Sorry. Bad time to joke. Tell me what hospital you’re at, and I’ll be there as soon as I can.” He writes down the address. Then he saves Carol as a contact and heads back into the living room.

“So Colonel Danvers finally called, huh?” Natasha asks when she hears him and the animals come out.

Frigga looks over. “I’m so glad she did. She’d be a fool not to want to get to know you.”

“Clint told her,” Natasha reveals.

The archer shakes his head. “Way to throw me under the bus, Widow.”

Bucky ignores them and thanks the Queen. “She’s with a friend at the hospital. I’m gonna go take her some food.”

Ollie sits and watches the man with the metal arm. He meows when he sees the leash.

“You know you can’t come with us, Ollie,” Bucky tells him as he also gets the red Emotional Support Dog vest. “I don’t know why you ask every time.” Bucky doesn’t usually put the vest on Howard, but since they are going to both a deli and a hospital, he figures it will save having to answer a lot of questions. Once both items are on the Labrador Retriever, they head to the elevator.

At the deli, he gets two pastramis on rye, one with Swiss and one with provolone. He also gets an orange soda and texts Carol to see what she wants to drink. He gets her an iced tea and also adds a couple of bags of potato chips. Then it’s off to the hospital as Howard’s nose goes crazy, the only outward sign that he is interested in the food.

Bucky hasn’t liked hospitals since visiting Steve in one when they were maybe three or four. Hospitals smell weird, and people are usually sad when they are there. But he walks through, Howard’s presence definitely helping as they navigate the hallways to the oncology ward.

It takes a while to find the ward and then the room. The door is open, but he knocks before going in.

Carol looks up from the chair and gives a tired smile. There’s a woman with grey hair who appears to be in her 60s lying in bed.

“One of those better be for me,” the woman says. “Hospital food is crap.”

“Well, ma’am, I only brought two, but they’re pretty big. You and Carol can probably share one.”

Rising, Carol introduces them. “Sergeant Barnes, this is my friend Tracy Burke. Tracy, this is Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes.” She smiles at him as she says the name then adds, “who got a new haircut.”

He starts unpacking the food. “I needed a change,” he says, trying to be casual about it. “It’s nice to meet you, Ms. Burke.” He says the Ms. as though it’s still a bit foreign on his tongue.

“And you, Sergeant,” Tracy says as she looks at him with a critical eye. “Well he’s certainly handsome.”

He smiles and tears the top off of the container his sandwich came in. “Thanks. You aren’t so bad yourself.” He gives her a wink. He puts half of the Swiss sandwich on the top and sets it near her.

She laughs, amused. “You did say he was a flatterer. Though I gotta say I like the longer hair better.”

“Tracey!” Carol takes the other half of the sandwich. “Thank you. And I think the haircut looks really good.” She looks down and swears the sandwich is three inches thick. She’s not sure she’ll be able to get her mouth around it, but it certainly looks good. “Still keeping the metal arm?”

He glances down at it. “Yeah. It’s part of who I am now.” He returns his focus to Tracy. “So you’re the reason I almost went crazy waiting for Carol to call.”

Tracy nods. “I told her not to call you right away. Nothing a playboy hates more than being on the other side of the call that never comes.”

“I got over it.” Bucky takes a big bite out of his sandwich.

Carol and Tracy exchange a look. “Uh-huh,” the woman in bed says as she picks at her sandwich. She tears off a piece of meat and drops it into her mouth.

“Probably had a handful of dates while he was waiting,” Carol says, the left corner of her mouth just a tiny bit raised.

“Nope. Not unless you count Howard or my shrink.” He looks over. “So tell me, Tracy, you always make men wait before you call them?”

“Only the Romeos,” she tells him.

He laughs. “What about you, Carol? Do you do this to all your potential suitors? Or am I special.”

She puts her hand over her mouth until she can finish chewing. “Only those with really cute dogs.”

Bucky turns to Howard. “Remind me to give you an extra treat later.”

Tracy looks over at the dog and reads the vest. She raises her eyebrows. “Emotional support? Isn’t that what people say about their dogs when they just want to take them on planes for free?” She isn’t the first to make this comment.

He nods. “Some people do that. But emotional support dogs are used legitimately for people with depression, anxiety, dissociative disorder, among others.”

“So which do you have?”

Carol feels the need to partly explain. “Tracy was a journalist before she retired. She spent her life asking personal questions. So if you don’t want to answer…”

“It’s fine,” Bucky tells her. “I’m supposed to talk about it anyway.” He takes a sip of his orange soda. “I have PTSD. It hits me sometimes. Weird moments. I’m fine, doing whatever, and then something will just take me back.” There’s a small pause. “Thunderstorms in particular are bad. And hospitals aren’t a favorite place.”

Tracy nods. “I covered the Iraq War back in the ‘90s and a bit of the war with Afghanistan. PTSD is some crappy shit.”

The expletive makes Bucky smile. “Yes, ma’am, it is.”

“The dog really helps you?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

She studies him again with alert eyes. “Okay.” She turns to Carol. “Has he met your devil cat yet?”

Carol raises her eyebrows. “Chewie is not a devil cat. And no. This is our first date.”

Bucky looks at her in surprise. “This is a date?”

“Did I say date? I meant…” She can’t think of a good word. “It’s the first time we’ve seen each other since we met at the wedding.” She has a horrible feeling she might be blushing.

Tracy looks from a horrified Carol to an uncertain but cocky Bucky. “You gonna ask her out or what?”

Bucky shrugs. “She wanted to call me. I figured that meant she was asking me out. Paying and everything,” he adds with a small smirk.

The older woman nods. “Good point.” Then she smiles and winks at him. “You gonna ask _me_ out?”

“I’m thinkin’ about it,” he grins. “Especially if this one doesn’t get off her ass.” He gestures towards Carol. Then he turns to the former Air Force pilot. “Well, Ace? You ever gonna ask me out for real?”

“Ace?” Carol frowns. “Not my call sign, Sergeant.”

“And what is your call sign, Colonel?” Bucky asks, wondering if she’ll tell him it’s Captain Marvel.

“Cheeseburger.”

“Cheeseburger?” He smiles. “Please tell me it’s not just because you like cheeseburgers.”

“It’s not,” she assures him but leaves it at that. “So, Sergeant, would you like to go on a date with me?”

“I thought you’d never ask, Colonel. I’d love to.”

“Great.” She goes back to eating her sandwich.

He looks at her in expectation for a while. “Did ya have a day and time in mind? Or were you just going to surprise me.”

That makes her feel like an idiot. She’s usually not this flighty, and it’s kind of pissing her off. She blames anxiety and lack of sleep. “Friday at,” she thinks, “seven?”

Bucky pulls out his phone. “Friday at seven,” he repeats as he puts in a calendar entry. “You pickin’ me up?” He grins.

“Watch out for this one, Carol,” Tracy tells her. “He’s pretty _and_ has a wicked streak. I can tell.”

He winks at the woman. “I thought that’s why you liked me.”

“It is.” She smiles back. “But you might be a little more than Carol can handle.”

“Burke,” Carol warns.

“Tell ya what,” Bucky says. “If Carol can’t handle me, I’ll come back and ask you out. You’re a little closer to my age anyway.”

“Only a little,” Tracy notes. “But if you hurt her, you’re not gonna stand a chance.”

He nods. “Understood.” Then his eyes go to Carol. “But something tell me I’m the one who may be in over his head.”

Carol smiles at him and knows already she’s deeper than she ever intended.

xxx

“Intruder alert! Intruder alert!” JARVIS’ voice announces as the lights turn on.

Loki sits up as Steve bolts out of bed and grabs his shield. “Cancel the alert,” the god orders.

“What? Why?” Steve turns to look at Loki as JARVIS falls silent. That’s when he notices the blonde woman in the room. She smiles at him, and he moves the shield in front of his crotch even though he’s wearing boxer shorts.

Bucky bursts into the room, knife in his hand, Howard at his heels. The dog, his hackles up, growls at the woman.

She’s wearing a green strapless corset that might be leather or might be metal. It’s hard to tell. Her green pants are made of the same material but have light green circles in a line down the front of them. Her crown is also green. It is this, more than anything, that makes her look Asgardian. She stands with a hand on her hip and a confident smile on her lips. “Why, Loki, what brawny men you’ve surrounded yourself with,” she says. “And so handsome.”

Loki makes a displeased face. “Thor isn’t here. He went back to Asgard.”

“I’m not here for Thor,” she tells him. “I’m here for you. But first…” She slowly walks up to Steve. “Aren’t you going to introduce me to your new lover?”

Bucky moves forward silently, placing himself between the beautiful woman and his best friend.

Her eyes run over him as she gives an appreciative smile.

Loki gets out of bed, having no shame in his nudity. “Amora, the man with the metal arm is Sergeant James Barnes. The man with the metal shield is Captain Steve Rogers. This, gentlemen, is Amora the Enchantress.”

Bucky is unimpressed. “Should that mean something to me?”

“No,” Loki tells him.

She pouts before turning to the god and running her fingers down his face. “Loki, you haven’t forgotten about me have you? I haven’t forgotten about you.” She smiles. “Or the fun we used to have.” She looks down at his cock. “You’re exactly how I remember you.”

Loki rolls his eyes as Steve moves the shield to cover him, making the woman laugh. “Bucky,” the god tells him, “we’re fine. You may go back to bed.”

“Bucky?” Amora says with delight and more than a little suggestiveness. “Ooh, I can’t wait to find out where you got your nickname.”

It’s with a flat voice that Bucky tells her, “It’s short for Buchanan.” He looks for confirmation from both Steve and Loki before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Loki sits on the bed and silently invites the woman to sit as well. Steve takes his place next to Loki and moves the covers to hide his lover’s cock. The Enchantress finds it very amusing.

The god yawns. “Now, Amora, please explain why you’re here.”

She touches his leg. “Am I not allowed to visit my old lover?”

“You only visit when you want something,” he replies, ignoring the look he’s getting from Steve.

She shrugs. “Maybe I wanted to meet the Midgardian who tamed you.”

“And now you have,” Loki points out.

She pouts. “You used to be far more welcoming.”

“That was before you got yourself exiled from Asgard.” He takes a breath and slowly shakes his head. “I told you Thor wasn’t worth the risk.”

She frowns. “Perhaps if you had helped me instead of selling me out.”

“If I had helped you, I would have been exiled with you.” He runs a hand through his hair. “Believe it or not, I was not the one who told Odin what you were up to.”

Steve is tired of the cryptic speak. “What did Aurora do exactly? And what does Thor have to do with it?”

“Amora,” she corrects. “And it doesn’t matter.”

Loki raises an eyebrow. “She tried to control Thor’s mind and get him to marry her.”

“Control his mind?”

“Amora is a very powerful sorceress. In some areas, more powerful than I am.” He looks at the woman. “Her specialty is mind control and seduction. And like 90% of Asgard, she’s in love with Thor. But unlike 90% of Asgard, she tried to force him to fall in love with her.”

Steve looks at him, wondering if they should be worried about the mind control thing. “But it didn’t work on Thor,” he says, hoping for confirmation.

“It did,” she assures him. “He was completely in my thrall…until Odin showed up.” She peers at Loki. “And I know you told him.”

Loki rolls his eyes. “Believe what you will, but I know the truth. Now why are you here? You must be very desperate to come to someone you believe betrayed you.”

Her face sours. “Skurge.”

“The Executioner? Did he finally grow tired of being your lapdog?” Loki turns to Steve. “Skurge is hopelessly in love with Amora. At least he was. Anyway, he used to do whatever she wished. Hopefully he finally came to his senses.”

“He did not grow tired of me,” she says emphatically.

Steve almost feels sorry for her. Almost. “Why don’t you tell us what happened.”

She looks at him. “Oh you are sweet. And handsome. I see the attraction.” She tilts her head and smiles as her eyes slowly take him in.

The Captain blushes uncomfortably and crosses his arms over his chest.

“Amora,” Loki warns. “Focus.”

The pout comes back. “Fine. We were on Nidavellir. And the dwarfs took offense to our presence. We tried to leave, but they were tenacious.” She looks down. “Skurge sacrificed himself so that I could get away.”

“I’m sorry,” Steve tells her.

She nods then looks up at Loki, eyes full of anger. “I need you to help me get him back.”

“From Nidavellir,” the god confirms. “I’m not exactly the dwarfs’ favorite person.”

“Why were you on Nid-a-vellir?” Steve asks, having a hard time getting the name out.

Loki raises an eyebrow. “Yes, Amora. Why _were_ you on Nidavellir?”

“That doesn’t matter,” she replies. “You owe me.”

“I don’t,” he tells her. “And I won’t unless you tell me what you were after.”

She narrows her eyes. “All that matters is that they have Skurge.”

He narrows his eyes. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you actually cared for him.”

“She does,” Steve says quietly. He can see it in her eyes. Then he asks Amora, “Did you get what you were after? If so, you might be able to offer a trade.”

She shakes her head. “No.”

Loki doesn’t trust her. They are too much alike. “Amora, look at me.” He waits until she does. “Did you gain what you sought?”

Their minds push against each other. It’s gentle but intense, and Steve can feel a heaviness in the air.

“No.”

Loki isn’t sure he believes her. There is certainly something being hidden, but it could be worthwhile to give her aid. “If I help you, I will require something in return.”

“You owe me. This will make us, well, not even, but it will lesson your debt to me.”

He rolls his eyes. “I’ve told you, Amora, I did not tell Odin about you. Odds are you were careless around some servant or other, and they told him.”

The Enchantress turns to Steve and begins to look very distressed. “Please, Captain. The dwarfs will hurt him.” She blinks, tears in her eyes. “He risked his life for me. The least I can do is try to save him.”

Loki watches her work with detached interest until he realizes how well she’s playing Steve. As the Captain moves forward to comfort her, Loki stays him with a hand on his shoulder. “You do realize this happened because they were trying to steal something.”

Steve falters a little. He looks at the Enchantress. “Is that true?”

She throws the Trickster an unhappy look before returning a teary gaze to the Captain. “Liberate. And it’s something they don’t need, something a lover gave to me and was stolen. He’s gone now, and it’s all I have left of him.” Her jaw trembles as tears begin to roll down her cheeks.

It’s complete bullshit, but Loki now has an idea of what she was after. It was the movement of her hands during her little performance that gave the clue. He wonders if he should test his theory but ultimately decides against it. He’ll let Steve persuade him to help her instead, let her think she’s in control. Perhaps he’ll take the prize for himself.

Steve gets her a tissue. “Ma’am, please don’t cry.” He looks up at Loki, unsure what to do.

The Trickster puts a hand on the muscular arm and tries to send a mental message. ‘Convince me to help her.’

Blue eyes look at him in surprise.

Loki gives him a slow nod and sends him the message again.

“Loki, is there any way we can help?” He’s not quite sure how to play this. “I mean they didn’t actually steal anything. Maybe we can, I don’t know, help reduce his sentence?”

She grabs the Captain’s arm. “They’ll kill him just for being with me,” she says, her voice distressed.

“Steve, please don’t tell me you’re falling for this.”

He hesitates a moment. “I just think… A man shouldn’t be put to death for trying to steal something. Kitten, couldn’t you use your magic to get him out?”

Loki’s eyebrows rise in genuine surprise. “My magic? Possibly. We’d have to know where he was first.”

“So you’ll help her?”

The tiniest of smiles appears on Amora’s face then quickly disappears. She looks up at Steve with tears still in her eyes then looks to Loki with hope.

The Trickster frowns at Steve. He huffs out a breath. “Yes. Fine.”

Amora hugs Steve. “Thank you so much, you dear man.” She follows that up with a kiss to his cheek that is dangerously close to his lips.

Loki clears his throat. “But not now. Go away, Amora. Come back at a more decent hour. We can discuss particulars then.”

“Of course, Loki.” She gives Steve a grateful smile. “And thank you, Captain. It was a pleasure meeting you.” She gives him another kiss on the cheek, grateful that this handsome young Midgardian has Loki wrapped around his finger. She stands. “I’ll see you in a few hours then.” And with that, she’s gone.

“Why are we helping her?” Steve asks.

“Because it’ll be fun. And it has been a bit boring around here lately.”

“If you say so. But that’s not why you agreed.” 

“Not completely,” Loki admits.

Steve’s brow furrows as he thinks over the conversation. “She tried to seduce Thor by controlling his mind.”

“She did. She almost succeeded, too.”

“ _Did_ you tell Odin?”

Loki looks at him. “Of course. Amora is horribly ambitious. If she had married Thor, she would have made herself Queen of Asgard. I couldn’t allow that.”

“But you told you her…”

“I lied,” he says simply.

Sometimes Steve forgets how well Loki does that. “Should we be breaking out this Skurge guy?”

“Probably not,” Loki admits as he takes his lover’s hand.

“Then why did you want me to convince you to help?”

Bringing Steve’s hand up to his lips, the Trickster replies, “Because I think I know what she’s after.” He kisses the fingers.

“Is it dangerous? If it’s dangerous we should tell the dwarfs.” He looks very concerned about this.

“Not dangerous. Valuable. But right now it’s only conjecture.” He kisses Steve’s palm. “I’ll verify before we help Skurge break out.”

Steve nods. “Are you going to tell me what it is?”

“Eventually.”

That is not good enough. He uses his Captain’s voice. “Kitten, tell me what you think Amora is after. Now.”

A shiver travels up Loki’s spine. “Draupnir.”

Steve grabs his phone and searches for dropnir. Google asks if he meant to search for draupnir. He clicks on that then skips the Wikipedia entries, choosing instead a Norse mythology site. He finds the entry in a list of items. “Draupnir: The Drippe,” he reads. It’s a golden ring forged by two dwarfs. Supposedly on every ninth day, eight rings of equal value drop out of it. “For real?”

“I saw it once when I visited with Odin. That was before the whole Mjolnir incident.”

Steve nods and puts his phone down. “So I guess you have a thing for blonds.”

Loki pulls him into a kiss. “Angrboda is not blonde.”

“Okay, blonds and red-heads.”

“I have a thing for you.” He caresses Steve’s cheek. “Also, Heimdall is neither blond nor red-head.”

Steve makes a face. “You had to remind me. Do you realize how inadequate I feel next to him?”

“Heimdall? He is handsome,” Loki admits. “But he’s not you. He could never give me the attention you do.” His hand moves down Steve’s chest. “And you know how much attention I require.”

“I do.”

Loki licks his lips. “I’m sorry Amora woke you.”

“Me, too. JARVIS, turn off the lights please.” At Steve’s command, the lights turn off, leaving the room dark. He feels Loki’s hands at his shoulders, massaging him. “Loki?”

“Mm-hmm?”

He yawns. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to help you relax. To make up for your disturbed sleep.”

It feels really good. “And for making me a part of whatever trick your playing on Amora?”

“Must I pay for that?”

Steve swiftly turns and pins Loki to the bed. He can see that the green eyes have that look of excitement they get when the god’s lust has risen. He grinds down against Loki. “What do you think?”

“I think I love paying.”

“If your little plan backfires, you won’t.” He grinds down again. “Just how dangerous is Amora really?”

“Very.” Loki struggles against Steve’s hold just enough to get excited. “You saw her. She almost seduced you.”

“She had me sympathizing for her, but I wasn’t anywhere near seduced,” Steve explains. “You should know what me seduced looks like better than anyone.”

“This is true. And you do look far more lustful now than with her.”

“See?” Steve kisses Loki’s neck, scraping his teeth along it and sucking several spots.

“I see. But she was appealing to your desire to be the strong hero.” He thrusts up with his hips. “She played on your desire to want to help.”

“She did.” Steve lifts his head up. “But I’ve learned a thing or two from you. I’m not so easily taken in by a pretty face.”

“You aren’t?” Loki pouts. “Whatever shall I do to get you to do what I want?”

“That’s easy. Just make that innocent face of yours.”

“This one?” Loki does it.

Steve chuckles. “Exactly that one.” He captures Loki’s lips. His tongue soon asks for entrance and receives it.

“I’m going to have to do some bad things.”

“You mean other than break Skurge out of prison?” Steve asks then resumes his kisses along Loki’s jaw.

“Yes. Probably.”

Steve stops and looks at him. “You’re planning on stealing the ring.”

“I didn’t say that,” he notes.

“You didn’t have to. Loki, don’t. We don’t need it.”

“I know we don’t need it. Perhaps I just want it.”

Steve scowls. “No.”

Loki rolls his eyes. “Fine,” he says but doesn’t mean it.

“Promise me.”

“I promise.” He doesn’t mean that either.

“If you do…” It’s a warning.

The words send a burst of arousal through the god. “Yes? What will you do?”

“I’ll make you give it back first and foremost.” He can see that Loki does not like that idea. “Then I’ll whip the clothes off your ass.”

That’s better. Loki gives a small smile. “That would take a lot of force.”

“Good point. Maybe I’ll cut them off you first. Then I’ll whip you until you beg me to stop.”

“Never. I’d never want you to stop.” He’s starting to move his body, rubbing it against Steve.

“Not even so I could fuck you?”

Loki can feel the blood pulsing down to his cock. “Well, perhaps for that.”

“That’s what I thought.”

“How are you going to fuck me?” He longs to hear those dirty words out of that beautifully innocent mouth.

Steve looks at the god. His hand moves lower to push down his underwear. “First I have to punish you. I’m going to tie your hands up high enough that only your toes touch the ground.”

Loki bites his lip as he feels the cloth that had been separating them move away. “Mm-hmm?”

His hand wraps around their cocks and begins to stroke. “Then I’m going to take a very sharp knife and cut your clothes off. The tip will most likely nick you in a few places, drawing a bit of blood.”

“Will you lick me clean?”

“So clean.” His hand is moving slowly as it runs up and down their shafts. His thumb gives their tips a little extra attention each time. “I may even give you a few more cuts just so I can suck on them.” The thought of it is increasing his own desire.

“And then?” Loki’s chest rises and falls with each heavy breath.

“Then I’ll take the whip and whip you with it.”

“Hard?”

“Hard enough to leave marks. Maybe even hard enough to break your skin.”

Loki’s back comes off the bed. “Yes. I’d like that. I’d deserve that.”

“I’d concentrate on your ass,” Steve tells him as he rubs harder. “Your ass and your thighs.”

“And then?”

Steve holds Loki’s eyes. “Then I’d pull your head back by your hair and make you apologize.”

His breath catches. “And if I didn’t?”

“You would.” There is no uncertainty in his voice.

“Bite me.” It’s a request, a plea. “Please, Steve.”

He bites Loki’s shoulder.

“Fuck. Yes. Harder.” Both the bite and the strokes get harder. Loki wishes it were more. “I need you inside me.”

Steve looks at him and sees the need there. He pulls away to get the lubricant. It’s spread over his hand and cock. Then he pushes two fingers inside of his lover.

Loki moans, opening his legs wider. “I need you.”

“You have me.” Steve scissors his fingers, trying to open the god up quickly. He adds a third finger as soon as he thinks Loki is stretched enough.

For the first time since Amora’s arrival, Loki’s guard comes down. It’s just him and Steve again. “I love you.”

“I love you back, Kitten.” Steve removes his fingers and pushes his cock in.

Loki writhes beneath him, legs circling his waist. “Yes. Oh, my Darling, yes.”

Steve, already near coming from earlier, thrusts hard and quick with long pauses between. He changes the angle each time until he hears that cry from his lover that tells him he’s found his prostate. Then he concentrates there.

Grabbing onto Steve’s arms, Loki gasps and moans with each thrust. It takes less than a dozen before he’s spilling his seed between them.

“Kitten!” Steve gasps a moment later. He continues to thrust through his orgasm. Once it’s passed, he gives Loki a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you back.” Loki smiles at him.

“I realize I should have asked this before, but can you make it so Amora can’t just appear in here anymore?”

“The bedroom or the entire building?”

“Building preferably.”

Loki nods and closes his eyes. His lips move slightly. “She won’t be able to arrive by magic, but she’ll still be able to walk in.”

“Will she be able to use magic at all here?”

“Yes. That I cannot prevent.”

Steve nods. He gives Loki another kiss before rolling over. He falls back asleep almost instantly. It isn’t a peaceful sleep, though.

Loki wakes with Steve’s tossing and turning. Afraid it’s another ice dream, he shakes him. “Steve? Steve Darling. Wake up. Please.”

His eyes fly open with a sharp intake of breath. He looks at Loki then pulls him into a hug.

“I’m here, my Darling. You’re fine. You’re safe.”

Steve just holds him tighter. “We’re okay, right? We’re okay?”

“Yes, of course. Why wouldn’t we be?” Loki asks him. “What were you dreaming?”

“You had gone back to Amora. We were fighting. Literally fighting. We were at Disneyland, and I was afraid we were going to hurt the kids.”

“Disneyland?”

“Yeah. Fitz and Simmons were there.” It had been an odd dream. “And we were fighting each other. And I was trying to find a way to get you into Space Mountain.”

Loki pretends to be offended. “You cruel horrible man.” But when Steve looks at him in fear, he offers a small smile. “Sorry. Would you like some warm milk?” The god could actually use some himself. He had been dreaming that he was back trying to convince the dwarfs not to chop his head off. “Come.” He gets out of bed and puts on his Hawkeye pajama pants. Taking Steve’s hand, he leads him into the kitchen.

They heat up enough warm milk for two. After pouring it into two mugs, they head up to the roof to watch the sunrise. They end up sitting on a blanket, leaning against each other as they drink their milk.

“It’s too fucking early,” Loki says as the sky lightens in front of them. 

“Yeah. It is beautiful though.”

“It is.”

“Loki?”

“Yes, Steve?”

“Will you marry me?”

It takes a moment for the words to process in Loki’s brain. “Yes, Steve. But not today.”

Steve smiles. “But someday. Someday soon.”

“Someday soon,” Loki agrees. “Perhaps once you’ve gotten me a ring,” he teases.

“Oh yeah. Guess I did kind of miss that part. And the making it all romantic.” This really wasn’t how he had planned on asking at all.

“It was romantic. It is romantic.” Loki looks over at his love for the first time since they started the conversation. He waits for Steve to turn and look at him. 

Blue eyes finally turn to Loki. “Is it?” Steve asks.

“It is.”

“But I meant to do a whole thing. Talk to your parents first. Get a ring. Go down on one knee. All of it.”

For some reason, those words are the ones that bring up the bubble of emotion that gets stuck in Loki’s throat, causing tears to appear in his eyes. “I don’t need all of it. I just need you.” He wipes away a stray tear.

“You have me,” Steve assures him.

Slowly they lean towards each other until their lips meet. The new day’s sun is shining in front of them, but they no longer pay it any mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that is not when and how Steve was supposed to propose. But somehow it just happened. I blame the dream.
> 
> The character of Tracy Burke is from the comics. Hope you liked her. 
> 
> Amora the Enchantress and Skurge the Executioner are also from the comics but have appeared in the cartoons. (For you Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. fans, she is Lorelei’s sister.) The use of Amora was suggested by Sybil Silverphoenix (then of ff and now using ao3). It was time to bring in a new foe, someone who could cause personal problems between Loki and Steve.
> 
> That is it for this week. Until next time…


	178. To Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria informs the other Avengers about the breach. Steve & Loki brainstorm with Amora. Bucky and Carol have their first date.  
>  **Pairings:** Maria  & Johnny, Pepper & Tony, Steve & Loki, Bucky & Carol (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Vaginal Sex

Maria Hill is not happy. She is not looking forward to making the call to Tony and Pepper on their honeymoon telling them that there was a breach in Stark Tower. She’s already had the briefing from the security supervisor on duty. She listened, asked a few questions, then sent him away. 

Now she looks across the table at the one member of her team who was actually there. “So what do we know?” she asks Bucky.

“Her name is Amora the Enchantress. Asgardian from what I can tell. Came in by magic. Loki knows her.” He also had JARVIS record the incident up until the lights went out.

She watches it with a frown. “I hate magicians.” She especially hates this one. She could still be at home in bed with Johnny right now instead of here.

“Sorcerers,” Bucky corrects. In his mind, magicians are those slight-of-hand guys that do tricks but no real magic. To lump Loki and this woman and that Doctor Strange fella with those guys is a major disservice.

She looks at him in disbelief. “Seriously?”

He gives her a look. “Magicians do tricks. Sorcerers do magic.”

“Yeah okay.” She’s too tired to argue the point or to even know if she wants to.

Bucky goes back to the moment before Steve asks Loki to help. That brow furrow is a red flag to him. “Something happened here. Steve is asking Loki if he’s sure.”

“Sure? Sure about what?”

“About what happens next.” And they both know what happens next.

She plays it again. “Are _you_ sure?”

“He’s my best friend. Granted I’m usually the one giving that look to him, but I know it.”

She nods. “Then Loki wanted Steve to convince him to help her. It was a big show just for her.” She taps her pen against her notebook. “Loki is planning something.”

“Ya think?” Sleepiness is starting to hit him. “Maybe we should crash for a few hours and tackle this again once we’ve had more rest.”

“You go ahead. I need to call Pepper and Tony.”

He gives her a sympathetic look. “You want me to stay? In case they want particulars.”

“No. It’s fine. Tony will probably want to review the video unless Pepper puts her foot down.” Maria smiles at the thought. No one can handle Tony like Pepper can.

“They still in Australia?”

“Yep.” She checks the time there. “Oh good, I get to catch them before dinner.” She looks at Bucky. “Go on. And take your dog with you.” She gives him a small smile.

He smiles back, knowing she was probably with Johnny. He hopes she didn’t have to leave him to come in for this. “Yes, ma’am.” He motions for Howard to follow him, and they head back to bed.

Maria picks up the phone and calls Pepper’s direct number. 

“Maria?” Pepper’s voice comes. “Is everything okay?”

“There’s been an incident, but it’s… No one was hurt. Is Tony with you?”

“Right here. Let me put you on speaker.” When she speaks again, the quality of the voice is different. “Okay. Can you hear us?”

“Yes.”

“Hi, Maria,” Tony says. “What’s going on?” 

She explains what happened, telling them what information they have.

There’s silence. “But no one was hurt?” Pepper asks.

“No. This woman came. She talked to Steve and Loki. Then she left.”

“She got in using supposed magic?” Tony asks.

“Yes.”

Although he was initially angry, his science brain has now taken over. “I’m gonna need all of the data from JARVIS. We need to find out if her signature is the same as Loki’s. If it is, we could be on the cusp of cracking teleportation.”

“Tony, focus,” Pepper tells him. “Sorry about that, Maria. See if you can work with Loki to keep her from popping in again. And have Bruce look into the sciencey bits. Maybe ask Steve if Reed Richards should consult.”

“Richards?” Tony doesn’t sound like he likes that idea.

Maria ignores him. “Yes, ma’am. Should we keep an extra eye on Loki?”

Tony answers. “That’s a Steve question. I help fund the Avengers, but he’s the actual leader.”

Great. Another conversation to look forward to. “I’ll ask him then. Enjoy the rest of your honeymoon. I’m sorry for interrupting it.”

She ends the call and rubs her eyes. Looking at the time, she tries to decide if it’s worth going home or not. If Johnny is still there it would be. She checks the tracker on his Avengers credit card and sees that he is. “Home it is,” she says to herself. She has JARVIS schedule a meeting with everyone at 9 am then gets her ass home.

Seeing Johnny naked in her bed puts a smile on her face. She strips down to her panties and puts on a soft black t-shirt. Then she slips back into bed beside him.

“Must not have been too bad,” he mumbles. One blue eye opens. “You didn’t call me in.”

“Nope. Not too bad.” She kisses his shoulder and wraps an arm around him. “By the way, you have a meeting at 9.”

Johnny moans. “I’m supposed to be practicing for a race.”

“You’re an Avenger. Deal with it.”

“Can I video in?” His fingers run back and forth over her arm.

She rolls her eyes. “Yes.” She figures T’Challa and some of the mutants will need to video conference in anyway. They might as well include one more.

“Thank you,” he smiles and kisses her.

“It’s not special treatment,” she assures him.

He closes his eyes again. “Don’t really care either way.”

xxx

At 9am sharp, Maria does a roll-call to see who isn’t there yet. 

Johnny is late calling in. No surprise there. Thor is back on Asgard, and she has to send Loki to get him. She definitely wants him here to see his reaction to this.

The mutants in Rochester are having technical difficulties. It’s almost comforting that it happens even to them. Bruce and Logan are there visiting, and the scientist is trying to figure out what’s wrong.

Everyone else is present in some way or another. Even Bucky is there. He’s not an Avenger yet, but she wants him there to answer questions that might come up. All in all, it’s better than Maria expected.

Thor arrives first. He of course has to go around and say hello to everyone. By the time he’s done, Johnny joins the call. And finally, they get the Xavier School online.

“Can I have your attention please,” Maria calls in a loud and authoritative voice.

Everyone settles down.

“Thank you. As some of you know, we had an unexpected visitor early this morning to Avengers Tower.” She makes it a point not to look at either Steve or Loki.

Most of the members don’t know, and they have looks of curiosity or concern.

Maria turns to the Trickster. “Loki, would you care to fill us in?”

Loki had not expected that, but he supposes he shouldn’t be surprised. He rises smoothly from his seat. “At just before two in the morning, an old…acquaintance named Amora came to visit.”

“Amora?” Thor is obviously concerned. Storm asks if he knows her. “Aye,” he replies in a dark tone. “She once used magic to make me fall in love with her.” He turns Loki. “Where is she now? Did you capture her?”

“I don’t know and no.”

“Why not?”

“She was exiled not incarcerated,” Loki reminds his brother. He tells everyone, “And she came seeking help.” He relays the information she gave them. “Ultimately, she wants help breaking out her friend.”

“Friend?” Thor laughs. “Skurge is her lackey not her friend. And why should we risk angering the dwarfs? Especially you, Brother. Last I had spoken with them, they were still grumbling about not being allowed to take your head.”

Steve looks at Loki. “He’s got a point.”

The god scowls. “Better to agree to help her with our wits about us than be coerced into it through her sorcery.”

“Well given how dangerous she is,” Maria states, “I would suggest this become an Avenger problem. And speaking of Avenger problems…” She turns to Bruce. “We need to identify and correct whatever allowed this Amora to get into the tower.”

Loki, still scowling, tells her it was magic. “And it’s been taken care of.”

She reply is as blunt as ever. “Nevertheless, I think we’d all feel more comfortable if someone who hadn’t slept with the mind-controlling Asgardian made sure that wasn’t possible.”

Steve puts a hand on Loki’s knee to prevent him from doing anything rash. “She’s right.” He looks around. “But given Amora’s particular talents, I’d like to expose as few of you to her as possible.”

Maria nods her agreement. 

Sam is confused. “Wait, does that mean you’re going to help her?”

He looks at Loki. “Not sure yet. I wanna hear her out, see what she has to say first.”

“Is that wise?” Storm asks.

“Like Loki said, it’s better than having her controlling us. Or trying to.”

The Trickster is glad at least Steve is intelligent enough to see this. 

The Captain continues, “I’ll contact you individually if we end up needing help on this. But, Loki, Thor, if you could give Bruce information on how her mind-controlling works, that would help.”

“Or we could just make aluminum foil hats for everyone,” Bruce deadpans.

Steve can’t help but smile at the joke. “Maria, is there anything else?”

“Not for the team.”

He nods his understanding. “Then I think we’re done here.” He asks Bruce to call him back immediately to discuss particulars. Then he waits for the video conferences to end before asking Thor and Loki to stay behind. He looks at Maria to see if there is anyone else who needs to stay.

She returns his gaze but says nothing.

Everyone else files out. Everyone except Bucky.

Once Bruce calls back, Steve prompts, “Maria?”

She nods. “Since Tony is still on honeymoon, Pepper wondered if we should ask Dr. Richards to consult with Bruce on ensuring Amora can’t get in again.”

“Might make more sense if Dr. McCoy helped instead,” Bruce suggests. “Since I’m here.”

“Agreed,” Steve says. “We can hire him as a consultant.”

Maria tells him she’ll send him the location where he can retrieve the data. He drops off the call as soon as he gets it and verifies that he can retrieve it.

Eyes turn to Thor and Loki. “We need to know everything about Amora,” Steve tells them.

Thor doesn’t know much, only that she fancied herself in love with him and had powerful magic. He looks to Loki.

“Yes?”

“You know her better than I,” Thor reminds him.

“And?”

Steve scowls. “And we need all of the information on her.”

“Why?”

Maria crosses her arms over her chest.

“Loki,” Steve warns. “Tell us about her.” When the god hesitates again, he feels compelled to ask, “Is this because you slept with her?”

Green eyes flash. “Of course not.”

“Then why the sudden loyalty?”

“It isn’t sudden.” Loki presses his lips together. “She’s a self-made woman, and I admire that. All that she knows, she acquired through the use of her skills and talent.”

“Her talent to seduce,” Thor adds.

Loki gives his brother a harsh glare. “She used what she had. That is to be commended. You only look down on her because it was sexuality rather than brawn.”

“Brawn does not require lies and seduction,” Thor notes.

“Nor does it require any sort of thinking,” he points out.

Steve exchanges a look with Bucky and Maria. “Can we focus please? What exactly did Amora learn?”

Loki describes some of the magic. As he had told Steve before, Amora specializes in mind-control magic. But she knows how to travel through Yggdrasil as well as other basic spells. “She has a sister named Lorelei who can make men do anything they want. But Amora is well beyond that. She is a true sorceress in her own right.”

Thor frowns. “You sound as though you admire her.”

“I do. We bonded.”

“I think that’s enough,” Steve says before it turns into an argument. “Maria, mind if I keep Buck for a few more minutes?”

“Not at all.” She turns to the man in question. “Come see me when you’re done.”

He nods then waits.

Steve clears his throat. “Uh, Thor, Bucky, we have news.” He takes Loki’s hand.

Bucky stands up, a smile on his face. “You didn’t. Did you?”

“I did.” Steve replies, his own huge smile on his face.

“Did what?” Thor asks, lost.

“I asked Loki to marry me.” Steve smiles at his love. “And he said yes.”

“Of course he said yes,” Thor proclaims, wrapping an arm around his brother. “How did he ask?”

“He just asked,” Loki replies. He realizes that isn’t going to be enough. “We were sitting on the roof watching the sunrise. Then he asked me. That’s all. Really.”

“That’s all?” The God of Thunder scowls at Steve. “Did you at least get down on one knee? Where is the ring?”

Steve looks sheepish. “I, uh, kind of missed that part.”

“Which?”

“Both.”

Bucky laughs. “Jumped the gun a bit, huh?”

“A bit.” Steve blushes slightly. “I got excited.”

Bucky shakes his head. “Well I’m happy for you, Pal.” He gives Steve a hug. Then he hugs Loki. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you. But I won’t consider it official until one of us has a ring,” Loki explains.

Thor chuckles. “You are becoming very Midgardian.”

Steve squeezes his fiancé’s hand. “It’s the least he deserves.”

xxx

Amora walks into the lobby of Avengers Tower in a huff. She has the woman at the front desk call Loki and waits, meeting people’s stares with her own.

Loki appears in front of her. “Hello, Amora. Please follow me.” He leads her to the elevator.

“You blocked me.”

“That’s what happens when you appear in my bedroom in the middle of the night.”

“You’re no fun anymore,” she pouts. “It wasn’t so long ago that you would have invited me to join you in bed.”

He looks at her out of the corner of his eyes. “Really? It feels like a lifetime ago.”

The elevator dings. When the doors open, Loki leads her inside, pressing the button for the pool.

“That Midgardian has changed you.”

“He’s not the only one. Or had you not heard I’m actually Laufey’s son.”

“Oh, I heard. In some ways it makes sense. In others it seems even stranger.” Laufey was notoriously serious and severe. “You must have gotten your love of chaos from your mother.”

“Perhaps.” The elevator gets to their floor, and Loki steps out. “Come along.”

Steve is sitting at a table beneath a large umbrella. He stands when he sees them. “Amora.”

She smiles sweetly and with gratitude. “Hello, Steve. Thank you so much for agreeing to help me.”

“We’ve agreed to hear you out,” Loki corrects. “We’ll decide later if we’re actually helping you.”

Steve invites the sorceress to sit. “What can you tell us about where your friend is?”

She confirms that he’s still on Nidavellir. “He’s being held in the Caves of Nabbi.” She uses magic to create a 3D map over the table. “Here,” she says gesturing at a general area.

“The Caves of Nabbi,” Loki verifies. His voice is sour when he adds, “Lovely.”

“What’s wrong?” Steve asks.

“The Caves of Nabbi are notoriously difficult to navigate. They are a maze, and the mountain within which it is carved has a tendency to hinder magic.” He looks at Amora. “Are they planning on executing him?”

“Most likely.”

Steve bites the tip of his thumb as he thinks. “Could we bargain with them? Offer them something?”

Amora looks at Loki. “Do you still have Laevateinn?”

Loki raises an eyebrow. “Not since you stole it from me.”

“Me?” Her hand is on her chest, her eyes wide with innocence. She keeps the pose even after she realizes he’s right.

“Please, Amora. I’m not a fool. You and Thor were the only ones who knew where I kept it.”

“Thor was always envious of it,” she points out.

“He never used it. And he wouldn’t have known where to sell it.”

“Well I don’t know where it is,” she answers honestly. It has all come back to her now. She had used the magic sword for a while but then had lost it while gambling. It wasn't lost in a game. She had to leave it when they discovered she had been cheating.

“What about vibranium?” Steve suggests. “Would they be interested in that?”

Loki considers it. “It would be a curiosity. I’m not sure it would buy a man.”

Steve continues to think. “They don’t like you,” he says, gesturing to Loki. “How do they feel about her?”

The two sorcerers look at each other. “They like me better. At least they did,” Amora replies.

Cap nods. “Is there a dwarf Odin has in custody that they might trade him for?”

Loki nods. “There was one who tried to break into the vault where Odin keeps the most dangerous weapons. He was there when I was first returned to Asgard.”

“Then let’s see if they’ll all agree to a trade.”

“Odin,” Amora says. “You think Odin will agree to a trade?” 

“He’ll probably ask you for something in return,” Steve tells her.

Loki adds, “Or he’ll simply keep Skurge in his dungeon.”

“Well I can’t ask,” Amora reminds them. “I’ve been exiled.”

The Trickster laughs. “You say that as though you haven’t visited since. Heimdall has seen you pop in, Enchantress.”

She smiles. “Ah, Heimdall. Is he still as handsome as before? Did the dear wait for me to leave before telling the King?”

Loki turns to Steve. “If you speak with Odin, I’ll ask T’Challa if we can purchase some vibranium.”

“Shouldn’t _you_ speak to Odin?” Steve says.

“It was your idea.”

Amora shakes her head. “We should just go to Nidavellir and break Skurge out of there.”

Steve looks at her. “So you can have a second chance at whatever you were trying to steal? I think not.” He looks at Loki. “The three of us should go to Odin first.”

“Three?” Amora says. “No. The old man won’t help me.” She turns to Loki. “You’re going to help me break Skurge out.”

“Amora,” Loki begins. “You know as well as I that the Caves of Nabbi will not be easy to navigate.”

“Perhaps not, but once we find him, our magic combined should allow us to get him out of there.”

Steve’s brow furrows. “I thought you couldn’t take anyone with you when you use Yggdrasil?”

“I can’t. Amora uses a different method.”

“I can take whomever I like.” She smiles at Steve. “Including you.”

He doesn’t like the sound of that.

Loki, either not noticing or ignoring his lover’s look, explains that Amora warps reality to create a rift to where she wants to be. “It’s similar to Kurt’s method, where he has to concentrate and picture the location in his head.”

Amora smirks. “Loki can do it, too, only he prefers taking Yggdrasil because that is what his mother taught him. Though now that I think about it she isn’t really his mother.”

Steve’s voice is stern. “It takes more than biology to be a mother. And Frigga loves Loki as much as any mother can love a child.”

She raises an eyebrow. She can see what has attracted Loki to this Midgardian. “If you insist. But I still say we break him out.”

“We’ll try diplomacy first,” Steve insists. “We’ll break him out only as a last resort.” The obvious the scowl on the woman’s face makes him add, “Perhaps next time you’ll think twice about trying to steal something.”

In her mind, she tells herself that next time she’ll go to Loki when he’s alone.

xxx

Carol walks into Avengers Tower wearing a royal blue dress that stops about four inches above the knee. The halter top shows off her shoulders and muscular arms. Her make-up is minimal – foundation, eyeliner, mascara, and lipstick. Her blonde hair is combed away from her face, the ends hitting at her jawline. She looks good, and she knows it.

She strides up to the security desk, a single purple lilac stem in her hand. “I’m here to pick up Bucky Barnes.”

Bob the security guy checks his screen. “Colonel Danvers?” He waits for her to nod. “If you’ll show me some id, I can give you a visitor pass and let you up.” He verifies that it’s really her then hands her the pass.

“What floor?” she asks.

“The elevator will know.”

“For real?” As soon as she asks, she realizes that of course it would know. “JARVIS. Right. Forgot.” She thanks him and goes to the elevator.

Carol has been to the California office with Rhodey, but she’s never been to this one. And it surprises her when the elevator door opens to a living room. She had expected something more like a hallway. “Hello?” she calls as she steps out. “Is anyone here?”

Just as she’s starting to wonder if Bucky forgot about their date, his voice comes from the hallway on her right.

“Carol. Sorry. Thought it’d take you a little longer to –” He stops completely when he sees her. “Wow.”

She smiles. “You don’t look so bad yourself.”

He’s wearing a dark suit with a white shirt and red tie. Howard is by his side.

Steve pushes past them. “Nice to see you again, Carol. You look lovely.” He kisses her cheek. He vaguely wonders if he’d be able to talk to her if he wasn’t with Loki. “What pretty flowers.”

“It’s for my beautiful date,” she explains and walks over to hand the lilac to Bucky, her heels striking the floor sharply.

“No roses?” he teases.

“Roses are too obvious,” she tells him. “And I wanted to give you something memorable.”

He smiles at her. “You’re already memorable. Let me just put this in water.”

“I’ll do that,” Steve says, plucking the flower out of Bucky’s hand. “You two go have fun.”

“O-kay.” Carol takes Bucky’s arm and guides him back to the elevator. “He seems excited.”

“Yeah. It’s a little weird, right?” Bucky says.

“A little.” They get into the elevator with Howard when it arrives and wave at Steve as the door closes. Carol giggles. “Was he trying to get rid of us?”

Bucky shrugs. “It sure as hell felt like it. Not sure why.” He looks at her and grins. “So where are you taking me, Cheeseburger?”

“Nope. You are not making Cheeseburger my pet name. Otherwise I’m calling you Winter Soldier.”

“Fair enough.” He looks at her. “Ace is out, too, I suppose.”

“Ace is definitely out.” She has to ask. “Do you always give the girls you go out with pet names immediately?”

“Not always. Just the special ones.”

“You are such a player.” She takes him out of the elevator and across the lobby. “I thought dinner first then a movie then maybe a bar.”

“Works for me.” Bucky watches her hail a cab then opens the door for her.

Dinner is at a tiny restaurant in Little Italy. Carol swears they have the best chicken marsala. They sit on the second floor near the window. Howard lies down next to Bucky’s chair.

“He really goes everywhere with you,” Carol observes.

“Except the shower.”

“It must have been pretty bad for you to need him.”

Bucky leans back. “You really go straight for the heavy stuff, huh.”

“Sorry. I’m not as blunt as Jess, but I have my moments.” 

The waiter comes and rescues her from her embarrassment. They order a bottle of white wine and an appetizer. When he leaves to enter in their order, an awkward silence comes over them.

Carol tries again. “So how did you meet Howard?”

“Stark or the dog?”

“I meant the dog, but I’d love to hear about Stark.”

By the time he’s done telling her about the organization that provided Howard the dog, their wine and appetizers have arrived, and they’ve ordered their food. “Howard Stark I met through Steve.” He tells her the part Howard played in his rescue. “But I didn’t actually meet him until after I got released from the hospital and agreed to join Steve’s little elite force.” He remembers it like it was yesterday. “Steve took us down to the S.S.R.’s planning area. Peggy was there. So was Colonel Phillips. And there was Howard Stark. I knew who he was. Steve and I had seen him at the fair the night before I shipped out.”

“Was he flirting with all the girls the way Tony does?”

“Well there were only two other women besides Peggy, but yeah.”

“Guess you learned a thing or two from him,” Carol says.

“Or two. Mainly about alcohol.” He explains how he had only ever had the cheap stuff before. It didn’t taste great, but it got the job done. Howard introduced him to the good stuff.

The food arrives. They fall into silence as they eat, their exchanges mainly about how good the food is. Carol offers him a taste of hers, the morsel on the end of her fork that she holds out for him.

He leans forward and takes the piece into his mouth. “Mmm. That’s good. Want some of mine?” He does the same, holding out his fork to her.

“Delicious,” she says after taking it. 

Bucky smiles. “So, Carol Danvers, tell me about yourself.”

“Not much to tell really. You already know the interesting bits,” she assures him.

“Somehow I doubt that.”

“I’d rather hear about you,” she says. “I know a lot about you and Steve, but it was all the propaganda stuff. Although some of the later documentaries were interesting.”

“Oh yeah? Interesting how?”

She grins. “Well, some of them said that Peggy Carter was a ruse as was your reputation, that in reality you and Steve were a romantic couple. But it was a forbidden love, so you couldn’t tell anyone.”

He looks at her in disbelief. “You can’t be serious.”

“I’m totally serious.” She leans in. “In fact, there were some people that thought Steve would leave Loki for you when you came back.”

Bucky shakes his head. “That’s just crazy. He’s like a brother to me.”

“Huh. Interesting.” She takes a bite of her food.

“What’s interesting?”

She raises a finger as she chews slowly and swallows. “You didn't say you weren’t attracted to men.”

“I’m not. I didn’t think that was something I needed to point out.” It comes out a little defensive.

Carol laughs. “Calm down, soldier. I’m glad you didn’t. If you had, then I’d think you were.”

He’s not sure that made sense. “It’s ridiculous no matter how you slice it.”

“It’s not that ridiculous.” She explains how their friendship and Steve’s actions might make it appear that they were more. “After all, he went AWOL to find you, single-handedly freed a whole lot of POWs just to get to you. That’s pretty romantic.”

Bucky shrugs. “It’s also what best friends do. Don’t you have someone you’d do that for?”

She nods. There are a few someones. “So I don’t need to be jealous of Steve is what you’re saying.”

He laughs. “Nope. Do _I_ need to be jealous of anyone?”

“Of course.” She smiles at him. “Howard.” She leans over to smile at the dog and blow him a kiss.”

“I knew I shouldn’t have brought him.” He smiles at her. “So what else. Did little Carol Danvers always want to join the military?”

“Nope. It was just my best option. I did love it, though.” She smiles wistfully. “There is nothing like flying.” A far-away look comes into her eyes as she starts describing it.

Bucky smiles at her as he listens, wondering if he comes close to loving anything the way she obviously loves flying. And he keeps asking her questions about it just so that he can keep that look on her face.

At one point, noticing Bucky’s empty plate, she switches it with hers that still has about a quarter of her food still on it. She’s full and doesn’t want to take it with her. “Finish it for me?” she asks when he gives her a questioning look.

“Uh, sure. But only if you tell me about your plane.”

She talks as he eats. And she promises to take him up for a ride sometime.

“You sure you need a plane for that?”

Her lips curl up into a grin. “You’re still on with that, huh?” She gives a little shrug. “Maybe. Maybe not.”

“Tease,” he smiles.

“Gotta keep you interested, Sergeant.” When the check comes, Carol insists on paying for dinner. “I did invite you after all.”

“Oh, I’m not gonna stop you, angel-face.”

She smiles at that one. “Angel-face, huh? I feel like I should warn you. The rest of me isn’t that angelic.”

He laughs. “A woman after my own heart.”

They are running a little late for the movie, but they manage to get there just before it starts.

“So what are we watching?” he asks.

“It’s an older movie called Psycho. I think you’ll like it.”

“Older?”

“Um,” she looks it up on her phone, “1960.”

“1960. Well I guess that is old from your perspective.”

“Does it still feel like the future for you?”

“A little,” he admits. “The sound of it.”

She takes his hand and kisses his cheek. “Welcome to the future, Buck.”

That sends a little shiver up his spine.

Bucky has never seen the movie before and doesn’t know anything about it. Carol knows all about it but has never seen it either. So while he is relaxed and just taking it in, she’s expectant and waiting for the big moment.

Carol smiles when the famous shower scene finally starts. Bucky’s eyes just get wider and wider as the music marks each stab of the blade. From there it’s like a strange descent into madness.

When the movie ends, Bucky turns to her and says, “That guy was really loony tunes.”

“Mother issues,” she agrees with a head nod.

“That’s an understatement.” Bucky thinks about Norman Bates for the moment as Howard rests his head on his knee. “Well in the grand scheme of things, at least I’m not killing people because I hear voices in my head. Well, not anymore.” He smiles to let her know he’s teasing.

She rolls her eyes. “I certainly hope not. I’m not like the girl in the shower. I’ll fight back.”

“You won’t have to. And if I join you in the shower, it wouldn’t be to stab you.”

“No?” She gives a small smile. “What would it be to do?”

A grin spreads over his lips. “To wash your hair of course.”

That makes her shake her head. “Right. Like I believe that.” She lightly slaps his knee. “Come on. You’re buying me a drink.”

“I am?” He stands up and follows her out. “I thought you were paying for everything.”

“Nope. Modern times, Bucky-boy.” She winks at him. “We can both pay for things.”

“Yes, ma’am. I just gotta hit the head first.” He goes into the bathroom and smiles. After he washes his hands, he notices a text from Steve asking how it’s going. ‘Swell,’ he texts back. It’s more than swell, but he doesn’t want the grief from Steve.

They go to a bar near Carol’s place. It is neither trendy nor overly sporty. In fact, it has kind of a Boston Irish pub feel to it. When Bucky comments on it, she tells him she’s from Boston. “We were military brats and moved around a bit, but for one glorious week every summer, my brothers and I got to go to Boston to see my grandparents. At least until they passed.”

“My condolences.”

She chuckles. “I’m pretty sure you’ve lost more people than I have.”

“That’s probably true. Still, that doesn’t make your pain any less.” His hand leaves his beer long enough to pet Howard’s head. “Was this before or after you joined the military?”

“Before. I joined the military out right out of high school.”

“I considered doing that, but I couldn’t leave Steve,” he tells her.

“Ah-ha! See?” She smiles. “Very romantic.”

He wipes condensation off his beer and flicks it at her. “Don’t start with that.”

“Why not? It’s kinda hot.” She wiggles her eyebrows.

He shakes his head and laughs. “Whatever you say, Angel-face.” He gazes at her, his eyes trying to memorize the contours of her face.

“What?” she asks.

“You’re beautiful,” he tells her.

She leans forward. “I bet you say that to all the girls.” Then she takes a seductive drink from her beer.

“Only the beautiful ones.”

Her eyebrow rises. “Does that usually work?”

“Well there’s usually more that goes with it. It’s a whole process.”

“Really? ‘Cause usually I just drink seductively from a straw, giggle a little bit, maybe shake my ass or my tits. Then I am in like Flynn.”

“Seriously?”

“Come on. You must have noticed it’s easier to get laid now than back in your day.”

He nods. “Much easier.”

“Well there you go,” she says.

“Is it really that easy for you?” he asks.

“Sure. If I want sex. Love is a much harder thing to find.” She doesn’t want to give him the wrong impression. “Not that that’s what I’m looking for here.”

“Oh, me neither. I am too busy with other things for a relationship.”

“Good.”

They look at each other and realize how idiotic that all sounds what with them being on a date right now.

Carol moves some hair behind her ear. “So what was it like growing up with Steve Rogers?” It was the first thing to come to her mind, and she absolutely thinks it sounds like the stupidest thing she could have asked. “Sorry. You don’t have to answer that.”

“Naw. It’s okay. I’m actually writing a bunch of stories down about it.” He’s never told that to anyone outside of Steve, Loki, and his psychiatrist. “It was dangerous. Steve was always getting into fights. I’m pretty sure I spent a third of my life finishing the fights he started.”

She chuckles. “He had something to prove. I understand that.”

Bucky yawns. “Sorry.”

“Am I really that boring?” she asks.

“No. I didn’t get much sleep last night.” He was anxious over this date mainly.

“We should go then.” She swallows the last of her beer. “Guess I’ll have to wait for date two to tear off all your clothes.”

He looks at her over his glass. Then he carefully sets it down. “I’m not that tired.” He really wishes the second yawn hadn’t decided to start just then.

“Not that tired, huh?” She eyes him suspiciously. “Come on. Let me take you home.”

He finishes his beer and pays the tab. Outside, Carol hails another cab and gets in with him and Howard.

“If you live around here, you don’t have to drop me off. I can just ride by myself,” he tells her.

“Nope. I’m an old fashioned girl that way. I wanna make sure you get home safe.”

“I like old fashioned girls.” He yawns again. “Sorry. I’m not bored. I swear.”

“Of course you aren’t.” They get to the tower, and she tells the cab he can leave.

“Feeling confident, Colonel?”

“I figured I could take the subway back.” She holds the door open for him and the dog. “So do I say good-night here? Or are you going to invite me up.”

“Howard was hoping you’d come up so he could show you some of his tricks.”

Carol laughs. “Is that true, Howard? Well how could I possibly say no to a face like yours? I would be delighted to come up.”

In the elevator, Bucky’s hand presses against hers before twining their fingers together. It feels strange and scary but also right.

Ollie runs up to meet Howard but then stops in his tracks when he sees the stranger. Bucky bends down and takes off the dog’s vest and leash. “Go on. Go play with your buddy.” Howard walks to Oliver, and they go to the kitchen together to eat.

“Oh, Howard,” Carol pouts. “You’ve already left me for another?”

Bucky pulls her close. “Maybe you’ll let me comfort you.”

“Maybe.” She smiles and leans in just a bit.

He closes the gap until their lips meet. The touch makes his heart beat faster. He can feel her lick across the seam of his mouth. He allows her entrance and soon tastes her warm tongue. He sucks on it. The kisses become hungrier, more insistent. His arms are around her, pulling her against him.

“Bucky,” she breathes.

“Carol.” He kisses her some more.

“Where’s your room?”

Smiling, he picks her up and carries her in. He closes the door with his foot and lays her on the bed.

Her eyes glance around. “Kind of Spartan.”

“Don’t need much.”

“Just tell me you have condoms.”

“Yeah, I have condoms.” He grins at her. “What makes you think I’m that easy?”

She bites her lip. “Well, you invited me up to your place.”

“That doesn’t mean I want to have sex with you,” he tells her.

“Second, you brought me to your room.”

“You said you wanted to see it,” he points out. “Still doesn’t mean anything.”

Carol smiles. “Then there’s this.” She gently squeezes his half-hard cock.

He moans softly. “Betrayed by my own dick.”

“Poor Bucky.” She kiss him and rolls over so she’s on top. Then she gets off the bed.

“Where ya going?”

“Bathroom.” She’s only gone for a moment. She comes out and stands at the door. Reaching back, she unfastens her dress at the back of her neck. The top falls forward revealing a blue bra whose strap goes around her neck. She unzips the bottom part and lets it fall to the ground. Her bikini bottoms match her bra. “I almost wore ugly underwear to prevent this from happening.”

“This?”

“Sex with you. I’m kinda worried fucking you means I won’t get a second date,” she admits. “But then I figured fucking you would be worth it.”

He smiles almost sheepishly. “Hope I don’t disappoint.”

“We’ll see.” She waits. “Your turn.”

“Oh. Right.” Bucky gets up and takes off his shirt in one easy motion. He kicks off his shoes next. Then he unfastens his pants to reveal white boxer briefs.

“You look good enough to eat,” Carol says as she steps closer. The kisses resume as their teeth and tongue clash.

Bucky’s underwear comes off first. Then Carol’s bra is unfastened. She removes it and drops it on the floor. Bucky’s mouth immediately seeks the beautiful dusky nipples.

She moans his name. “Condoms.”

“Nightstand.”

She breaks away from him to get them. As she fishes one out of the box, he pulls down her underwear and begins softly kissing her clit below the triangle of blonde pubic hair. She has to put a hand on his head to stop herself from falling. “Woah. That’s… Oh. Jesus. Yes.”

Bucky begins kissing up her body. He knows it’s better to give just a taste then let the anticipation build.

Carol hands him the condom then lies down on the bed. Her legs are open in invitation. She watches him as he rolls the latex onto his cock. Her tongue darts out between her lips as she watches him. Then his weight is on top of her. Her hands pull his head down so she can kiss him. Her fingers finally travel downward over his back until they get to his ass. They pull him down.

He enters her smoothly as they both gasp at the sensation. Her pelvis begins to move as soon as he’s in her.

“Someone’s eager,” he smiles.

She rolls her back to rise higher with each thrust. “What can I say? I’ve always been one to take the initiative.”

He smiles. “You’re my kind of girl.” 

Her nails scratch across his back when he does something particularly pleasurable. “Bucky. Oh, Bucky.”

That spurs him to go faster.

“Harder.”

He goes as hard as he dares.

“Harder.”

“You sure?” He looks into her eyes to make sure she’s sure.

“Yes. Please.” He’s so close to scratching this particular itch, one that hasn’t even come close to being fulfilled since she got her powers. “Please.”

He thrusts harder. He can hear the bed creak with the force of it.

“Oh God. Yes. That’s it. That’s it.” She begins to tremble from pleasure. “Oh yes.” He moans.

Bucky isn’t sure how much longer he can hold off. It feels amazing to put his full force into it. “Carol. I can’t hold out…much longer.”

“Just. A little.” She adjusts her angle until it’s at the perfect spot. “Oh God. Oh yes. Yes. Yes.” The last word sounds almost like she’s hissing. Her head drops back as her orgasm hits her full force. It’s the most intense one she’s had in years.

The condom is filling with Bucky’s semen as he continues thrusting into her. He stops, collapsing on top of her. They are both panting and sweaty.

Bucky rolls off of her. “Wow.”

“Wow is an understatement,” she tells him, still breathing heavily.

“There’s no way you’re a regular human. Not with the strength I was just using.”

Her fingers comb her hair back. “That was completely worth you knowing the truth.”

He smiles. “So you are Captain Marvel.”

She raises her hands, and they start to glow and sparkle. “Guilty.”

Bucky smiles. “I knew it.” His metal hand takes one of hers. “Wanna go on a second date, Sparkles?”

She smiles at the name. “Do I ever, Buck. Do I ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of a transitional chapter that gave me a hell of a time. Not to mention that life got a bit in the way this time. Hope you enjoyed it all the same.
> 
> Only one specific acknowledgement this time to skydancer2000 who noted that Tony was going to be angry that his security was bypassed.
> 
> And one general acknowledgement for all of you for sticking with this story. You all are the best. Thank you so much! Until next time…


	179. To Defy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki go to Odin about Amora's predicament. Bucky learns more about his arm.  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Logan & Bruce, Pepper & Tony, Bucky & Carol  
>  **Explicit Content:** Blowjob

Loki and Steve appear in front of King Odin, Prince Thor, and Kelda, the King’s personal councilor when the Prince is not available.

“At least you had the sense not to bring Amora,” Odin says.

“So you know why we’re here.” Steve’s eyes look to Thor. He really shouldn’t be surprised. 

“I do,” the King confirms. “And it is folly. If Amora’s slave got captured while doing her dirty work, then he should pay the consequences.”

“Even if the consequences are overly harsh?” he asks.

“That is the purview of the dwarfs not of us. We do not meddle in their affairs, and they do not meddle in ours.”

“Except for the dwarf currently residing in your prison,” Loki retorts. “I saw him before you put me in that hole and left me to rot.”

Steve puts a hand on the small of Loki’s back. “We propose a prisoner swap – the dwarf you’re holding for Skurge.”

“Out of the question,” the King proclaims.

Loki’s eyes flash. “At least pretend to consider it.”

“Why? To placate your consort?”

“Father,” Thor tries to intervene.

Loki smiles a dangerous smile. There’s almost a chuckle in his voice. Neither of these is a good sign. “My consort, as you call him, is the reason you’re still alive. Do try to show a little respect.”

“It’s okay, Kitten,” Steve tells him. “Odin has obviously reverted to being an asshole.”

“Steve, please,” Thor says. This isn’t helping at all.

“I’m just calling it like I see it.”

Odin looks from one to the other. “You wish to discuss it? Fine. Let us discuss it. Tell me, how would such a swap benefit Asgard?”

Steve ticks off the advantages. “One, there is one less prisoner to worry about. Two, you show the dwarfs that you are a King willing to compromise for someone’s life. Three, you show that Asgard cares about its people, even its criminals. Four, you get a step closer to gaining a powerful ally in Amora.”

The King laughs. “Amora’s only ally is Amora. Is that not so, Loki?”

Steve has the feeling there is some context to the question that he’s missing. “I think the fact that she is wanting to help Skurge proves that that’s not quite true.”

“You’re a fool if you think this is just about her lackey.” Odin looks at Loki. “She uses people. It’s what she excels at.”

Loki rolls his eyes. “Please. I was not in love with her despite your insinuations.”

“And yet you continue to defend her.”

“Brother,” Thor begins but says nothing after.

Kelda keeps her eyes on the ground. She remembers Amora. Loki and the Enchantress had been heavily involved, nearly inseparable for a while. Queen Frigga was happy about the relationship at first. She seemed so much better than Angrboda. But there were small things that made the mother pause, not to mention the way the young woman would look at Thor. She brought it to Loki’s attention. He told her he knew that she was infatuated with Thor and that he did not mind it. This was not the reaction the Queen expected. She tried to be supportive. Odin was oblivious until his wife and one of his ravens brought made him aware. He had thought nothing of it at first. But Frigga insisted that they look more into Amora. The King and Queen were not happy with what they found.

“Yes?” Loki finally prompts his brother after a prolonged silence.

“She’s using you just as she did before,” Thor tells him.

“And what makes you think I’m not using her in return?”

Odin shakes his head. “Please tell me you aren’t that stupid.”

Steve interrupts. “If you do this, Amora will owe you.”

“You assume she has a sense of honor.”

Loki laughs. “Oh that is rich coming from you.”

“What about from me?” Queen Frigga asks as she strides in. “Loki Odinson, I thought you had more sense than this.”

“It’s Frigusson,” Loki reminds her. He waits for her to get near enough and kisses her cheek.

She gives Steve a hug. “Please tell me you are trying to dissuade him from this folly.”

“Actually I’m trying to make this as painless as possible,” he tells her. “If your husband would agree to a trade, then maybe we do a good deed without anyone getting hurt.”

She pats his cheek. “Always so optimistic.”

“Not always,” he admits. “But the prisoner swap seems like the easiest most painless solution, not to mention the least risky.”

“Odin?” she asks as she takes her place beside him.

“I’ve already said no.”

Loki rolls his eyes. “This is pointless.” He turns to Steve. “Stay if you like, but I’m going to go visit my son.” He gives the King and Queen a short bow then turns and walks away.

Steve huffs out a breath. “I still think a swap is our best, safest option. But it’s your decision.”

“We’ll discuss it,” Thor tells him as Odin sits stoically. 

“Thank you. We’ll await your answer.” Steve gives the slightest of bows then turns to follow Loki out. He has to jog to catch up. “Loki, wait,” he calls when he sees him.

Loki’s strides are long, making his sudden stop seem that much more abrupt.

“Hey. You okay?” He stops next to the god.

“Fine. Unsurprised,” he replies as his eyes remain on the path before him.

Steve takes his hand. “They seem really worried about you.”

He looks down at their hands. “They think me either too weak or too harsh.” He shakes his head. “I want to see my son.”

“Of course, Kitten.”

They walk to the stables where they are greeted by Goran. “Prince Loki,” he bows.

“Please, Goran, there’s no need.”

The servant disagrees but does not say so. Instead he says, “Sleipnir will be so happy to see you.”

“Is he well?”

“Very. There is a new mare we purchased, and he seems very interested in her.”

That finally brings a genuine smile to Loki’s face. “I am glad to hear of it.” He follows the young man to his son’s stable. “And what of your own love life, Goran? Has Kelda come around yet?”

He shrugs. “She is beyond me now.” There is a touch of sadness in his voice.

Steve and Loki exchange a look. “That doesn’t matter. Or it shouldn’t,” the Midgardian says. “By all accounts, Loki is beyond me, but here we are. Together.” He smiles at Loki.

Goran gives a small smile. “I have heard Prince Thor say that anyone could grow up to be your president.”

“That’s true. We’ve had several presidents who came from humble beginnings.”

“It sounds wonderful.” He leaves them at Sleipnir’s stable and returns to feeding the other horses.

Loki smiles at his son as he enters the enclosure. “Hello, son.” He pets the long snout. “I’ve missed you.” Their foreheads rub together. “Do you remember Steve?”

The horse nods, snorting softly.

Steve pets his nose. “Should we go out for a walk?”

The god likes that idea. He leads the way out to a bit of open field. They spend the next half hour visiting before Frigga and Kelda join them.

“Did they make a final decision?” Steve asks.

The Queen looks apologetic. “I tried to persuade him, but he’s stubborn.” She looks at her son and takes his hand. “Please, Mørk. Please don’t do anything rash.”

“Please, Mother. I’m always careful with dwarfs.”

Loki’s words don’t make the Queen feel any better. But before she can say anything, her son turns to the former servant.

“Kelda, would you mind going to the stables and getting some carrots or sugar from Goran?”

She blushes slightly. “Not at all.”

Frigga and Steve both look at him. Smiling, the Queen asks if he’s playing matchmaker. He shrugs. “Perhaps.”

His mother takes his hand. “You can be a sweet boy sometimes.”

“Does that surprise you?”

“No. But it might surprise some.” She boops his nose.

Steve smiles at that. “What was that nickname you have for him?”

“Mørk?”

“No, other one.”

“No.” Loki is emphatic.

Frigga smiles. “Kiki. My little Kiki.” She pinches his cheek.

Loki rolls his eyes but otherwise stands there and takes it.

Steve is all smiles. But there is a pang, too, as he’s reminded of his own mother. It’s a good kind of pain as he remembers how she used to stroke his face. “I rarely get to see Loki like this.”

“Like how?” she asks. “Being teased by his mother?”

“Exactly.”

A playful grin appears on Loki’s face. “Steve should be teased, too. You’re practically his mother now.”

Frigga doesn’t question it. She pinches Steve’s cheek and calls him Himmel.

“Himmel?” Steve asks.

“It means sky,” Loki translates. “For your eyes no doubt.”

He blushes slightly. “Loki sometimes calls me Eskelde.”

Frigga smiles. “A lovely term of endearment.”

Steve suddenly wonders, “What do you and Odin call each other? If I may ask.”

“Of course you may.” She pinches his cheek again. “I call him Odie. And he calls me Frig.”

“That’s nice.” He smiles. “My father used to call my mother Honey. He said it was because she was so sweet. She’d call him Daddy.”

“And what did they call you?” Frigga asks.

“Little Man.” Steve distinctly remembers his father telling him he had to be the man of the house until he returned. That was the last time he saw him. Suddenly, he feels Loki’s mother hug him. He hugs back, her scent of lavender and apples filling his nose making him feel warm and loved. “Thank you.” He pauses before he can get the next word out of his mouth. “Mother.”

Frigga squeezes him a little tighter. “You’re welcome, Himmel.” She had considered calling him Little Man but thought it might seem too much as though she were trying to replace them. That is the last thing she wants to do.

Kelda returns with Goran. They both have shy smiles. The stable hand bows to the royal family and hands Loki three carrots.

“Thank you.” He feeds them one at a time to his son. At least this makes the trip worthwhile.

xxx

Bruce is working quietly in the lab when Tony bursts in.

“It is good to be back! JARVIS, put on playlist Science Rocks.” Loud thrumming music begins to play.

Bruce sighs. He had been listening to the Magnificent Seven soundtrack. But that’s okay. It’s the price he as to pay to have Tony around. Besides, he can always just listen to it on his headphones. “How was the honeymoon?”

“Magical. Yours?”

“Nonexistent.”

“Well you should make it exist.” The billionaire, bronzed from the sun, sets a small wooden tiki idol in front of his friend.

Bruce looks at Tony over his glasses. “Are you telling me I should get married?”

Tony shrugs. “Yeah. Why not? It’s legal now.”

“Not everyone gets married, Tony.” He picks up the tiki and chuckles at the open snarling mouth. 

“You love Logan, don’t you?”

Bruce sighs, realizing Tony isn’t going to let this go easily. “Yes. But that’s not the point.”

“Then what’s the point?”

“First, thank you. Reminds me a little of Hulk.” He can feel Hulk get a little offended at that.

“You’re welcome. And second?” Tony asks.

“The point, Dr. Stark,” he begins.

“Uh-oh. I’m in trouble now.”

“The point, Dr. Stark, is that I will not make Logan watch me age and die.”

“So you get a divorce.” Tony really doesn’t see the problem.

Bruce shakes his head. “Too much paperwork.” He looks up when he hears someone else walk into the lab. “Bucky! Perfect timing.”

Bucky makes a wide arc to turn back around, Howard following him.

“Come back.”

Tony watches, amused. “I think I scared him off.”

Just before getting to the door, Bucky makes another arc and returns. “Not you, Stark. Bruce’s happiness scared me.”

“I can see that.”

“How was the honeymoon?”

“Magical,” Tony and Bruce answer at the same time.

“Guess so.” He removes his t-shirt and takes a seat in the usual chair. Howard sits next to him, putting his chin on the man’s leg. “Did I interrupt something?”

Bruce and Tony give different answers at the same time. 

Bucky looks from one to the other. “Okay.” He waits.

Tony leans against a desk and stares at the dog while Bruce prepares the instruments. “How ya doin’, Howard?”

The dog looks at his human companion and then at the man who spoke. The familiar touch of the human hand scratches his head.

“I still say it’s weird that you named him after my dad. It’s not like Howard was super loyal or anything.”

“He made it possible for Steve to get me out of the POW camp,” Bucky explains. “Plus he was a fun guy to hang around with.”

“I wouldn’t know.”

“Well he was. Had a way with the ladies, too. Almost put me to shame.” Bucky watches as Bruce sticks the needle into the scar tissue around his metal arm.

Tony’s attention moves to the artificial limb. “They had to have put a chip in your head.”

“Excuse me?”

“For you to feel pressure. It’s the only thing that makes sense,” Tony says as he walks away to grab something. “The arm is metal. It’s not as though it’s encasing your real arm. So in order for you to feel it, the movement has to be stimulating either your brain or your neural networks somehow.” He comes back with a metal wand type thing and starts moving it over Bucky’s head, making him almost look like a TSA agent conducting a personal search.

“Checking for metal in my head?” Bucky asks.

“Among other things. And you’ve never felt anything else but pressure.”

“Nothing,” he confirms.

Tony thinks as he looks at the data coming back. “Hmm. JARVIS, do we still have the original 3D scan we took of Bucky?”

“Yes, Sir,” the A.I. answers as Bruce takes a swab of the skin.

Hand stroking his own beard, Tony stares at Bucky. “You know, if we can find the chip, we could make it better.”

Bucky is more than a little skeptical. “Better how?”

“We might be able to help you feel not only pressure but temperature as well. And if we replace the arm, we may even be able to make touch as sensitive as real skin.” He turns to the scan results as they appear on one of the clear screens.

It’s something to consider. But before Bucky can ask any questions, his phone rings. “Sorry.” He reads the caller id and answers it. “Hey, Sparkles. I’m with Bruce and Tony getting some tests done.”

“Sparkles?” Tony asks.

Bucky looks up. “Carol says hi and hopes you had a great honeymoon.”

“Carol...?

“Danvers,” Bruce supplies.

“Huh.” He goes back to the data. 

“Would you be interested in a baseball game?” Bucky asks. “Yes, I am. I’ll pay and everything.” He grins. “Yes including food. Whatever you want.” He nods. “And beer.” He laughs. “Yes even a foam hand if you want.” There’s another short pause. “Hold on there. I’m talking about the Mets not the Yankees. No. If we go see a Yankees game, you’re paying….Okay fine. You’ve got a bet, Sparkles. I’ll pick you up at 7:30. Bye.”

“Sparkles?” Tony asks.

“Yeah. Sparkles,” Bucky replies. “’Cause she’s got a sparkling personality.” It sounds like a challenge, as though Bucky is daring Tony to disagree.

“Okay. Hope you like strong women. She dated Rhodey you know.”

“She dated you once, too,” Bucky reminds him.

“Did she?” Tony thinks. “Oh yeah. I vaguely remember now.”

“Vaguely? She punched you.”

The billionaire’s hand automatically goes to his stomach. “Yeah. I may have deserved it,” Tony tells him. “Changing the subject - Can you remember a time when you couldn’t feel pressure from the arm?”

“Huh? Oh.” Bucky thinks back. “I…uh…yeah actually. I remember first I could move it at all.” He raises his metal hand and looks at it, opening and closing his fingers. “Then when I could move it, I kept crushing things.”

“Okay. So it was just a prosthetic. Then they did something.” He looks at the dark veins beneath the skin around the metal.

“So do I have a chip in my head?”

“No,” Bruce replies. “Which I could have told Tony. The shock therapy they used to give to you would have fried any head chips.”

Tony makes a face. “Fine, Dr. Genius. You tell me how it works.”

“They created a rudimentary interface with the nerve endings at the shoulder,” he explains. “He can control the movement through sensors –“

“- At the muscles. I know.”

“So what does this mean?” Bucky asks.

“We could replace the arm,” Tony suggests.

“I’d advise against it.” Bruce tells him that it’s obvious from the scar tissue that extensive work has been done on multiple occasions. “Based on the documents Steve found on you at the various Hydra facilities, with each surgery they took more and more of your arm. And with your scar tissue, we may also have to take more.”

Bucky frowns at that. “I don’t want another arm.”

Tony starts poking at the scar tissue then looks at the monitor. “You may not have a choice.”

“I don’t want another arm,” he repeats emphatically.

“Even if we made it look just like this one? We can make a cast of it, create a new one. Loki could pull some strings, get us some vibranium to use.”

He glares at Tony. “I do _not_ want another arm.”

Bruce pulls over a chair and sits next to the man. “Bucky, I understand. After my accident… And then there’s what Logan went through.” He shakes his head. “But Tony is right about one thing, we may not have a choice. When winter comes, your shoulder is going hurt like a son of a bitch.”

“We should do it before that happens,” Tony reasons. “And we can add chips to your head to give you better feeling.”

Bucky’s hand is in Howard’s fur. He wishes Steve were here. Or Carol. “Can I think about it?”

“Of course,” Bruce tells him. “And I don’t think you need to come in as often. Let’s say every three to four weeks.”

“Thanks, Doc.” He gets up and puts his shirt back on.

“Why this arm?” Tony wonders. “What’s so special about it?”

Bucky looks at him and replies simply, “It’s mine.” He leads Howard out. When they get back to their room, he sits down at his computer and starts writing about his metal arm.

xxx

Loki and Amora appear a few yards away from one of the three entrances to the Caves of Nabbi.

“I don’t know why you insist on travelling by Yggdrasil.”

“I simply prefer it,” Loki tells her. “Now are we here to discuss methods of travel or to get Skurge?”

“Get Skurge,” she admits almost reluctantly.

There are no guards at the entrance. There don’t need to be. They appeared away just in case there were dwarfs traveling in or out. But that does not appear to be the case.

At the entrance, there is a large spool of silver line, the end of which the dwarfs take when they enter. This helps them find their way out again. The sorcerers know that they cannot use this without alerting others to their presence. But they are happy to see it is not currently in use.

Loki’s hands caress Panteren. Then he pulls out the stick he brought from Asgard. One end is pointed to lead the way. “Best to perform your magic out here,” he tells Amora as he hands it to her.

She takes it and nods. “That is a beautiful weapon. Dwarf made?”

“Midgardian. And you may not have it.”

The Enchantress casts her spell on the stick. Being from Asgard, it should be able to keep the magic even within the caves. But they will still need to move quickly. It rises and points inside.

Now that the Steve and Loki’s magical bond is stronger, the god would be able to find Steve this way at short range. But they are not looking for Steve. (And Loki hopes Steve is not looking for them.)

They stride inside, following the direction the stick points, heading down various tunnels. The tip of Panteren lights the way.

Loki tries to keep track in his head, but soon it’s a jumble and he gives up. 

It soon begins to smell. No, not smell, reek. It reeks with the pungent aroma of sweat, the acrid scent of urine, and the heady odor of shit. There is even a trace of vomit. It makes them both want to gag.

On and on they go. A left then a right then right-ish then straight then some quick turns and so on. It feels like they’ve been in the caves forever, and Loki is getting very anxious. The hoots and hollers from the prisoners they pass are not helping matters. Neither is the feeling of his magic being compressed. It’s taking too much to keep Panteren lighted. “Are we almost there?”

“Almost. Just ahead.”

“Amora?” A deep voice calls.

“Shh! Don’t use my name, you dolt!”

“Very nice,” Loki tells her sarcastically. That gets the stick thrown at him. He catches and holds it. No point leaving a clue of their guilt, though he’s sure the dwarfs will know exactly who did this.

They hear more yelling from behind them as they get to Skurge’s cell.

The man is large and would not be out of place in a wrestling ring. His usual mustache now has a beard that is not quite as full. His bald head reflects the light from Panteren. His clothes are filthy, and it’s obvious he has not washed in a while. The stink is positively disgusting. “My beautiful love, I knew you wouldn’t abandon me.” His voice isn’t as deep as one would imagine. “But you shouldn’t be here. They’ll catch you.”

“Stand back,” she tells him.

Skurge moves into the darkness.

Amora holds her hand up to perform magic, but Loki stops her by grabbing her wrist. He bashes in the lock with Panteren. The door opens with a groan. That’s followed by the sound of multiple footsteps running towards them.

“Time to leave,” Loki says, tucking Panteren under his arm.

“Come, Skurge. Quickly.”

The sorcerers each grab one of his hands. Then they take each other’s hand. Amora counts down from three.

As the dwarfs run up the cave, a bright green light flares up then disappears completely, taking the three Asgardians with it.

It’s a short trip. They appear exactly where they had arrived, a few feet from the entrance to the caves.

Skurge immediately embraces Amora as she protests. “Please, Skurge. You’re disgusting. We must get you a bath straightaway.”

Loki chuckles at them. “I must go. Good luck, Amora. And good luck to you, Skurge. I hope never to hear from either of you again.”

“Thank you, Loki. We are almost even now,” the Enchantress tells him with a grateful smile.

He nods. “Perhaps now you will see what you have,” his eyes glance at Skurge, “rather than always looking towards what you think you want.”

“Thor will be mine. You’ll see.”

Loki raises an eyebrow. “I sincerely hope you’re joking.” He lets those be his last words and steps into Yggdrasil.

xxx

Bucky and Howard meet Carol at that same bar she took them to on her first date. The bet they made over the phone concerned a game of darts. Bucky buys the beer as she lays claim to the dart board.

It’s a close game. And Carol’s competitive side comes out. She aims carefully each time and loosens the dart in her hand. “Yes! I win. We are going to see the Red Sox.”

“Red Sox? I thought you wanted to see the Yankees.”

She sits in his lap and wraps her arms around his neck. “Nope. I assumed we were going to see the Yankees. But I want to see the Sox.”

“That’s a hell of a trip.”

“Don’t worry,” she smiles. “I can get us there quick.”

He nods.

Carol gives a little pout. “What’s wrong, Bucky-bear? You’ve been awful quiet tonight.”

“Sorry, Sparkles. It’s just…” He takes a breath and tells her what Bruce and Tony said about his arm.

She listens quietly as she takes sips of her beer and her foot rubs against Howard’s fur. “What do _you_ want to do?”

“I want to keep my arm. Am I being stupid?”

“Of course not,” she tells him. “It’s your arm.”

“Exactly. They don’t see it that way, at least Tony doesn’t.”

“And Bruce?”

“Understands but thinks they’ll have to do something anyway.” He frowns.

Carol’s fingers trace the edge of the metal through his shirt. “I’m sorry. If it helps, I won’t feel any different about you whether you have this arm, another arm, or no arm at all.”

“Yeah?” He looks up at her with hopeful, puppy dog eyes.

She thinks she’d do just about anything for those eyes. “Yeah. It’s not your arm I…” She was about to say love. She, Carol Danvers, was about to say love. The last time she had even thought about love, he had not only not reciprocated but had died. “I like. You’re arm isn’t you, it’s just a part of you.”

Bucky notices the hesitation but says nothing. “Thanks, Sparkles.” He runs his human fingers through her hair. “You really are something.”

“Yes I am.”

“How do you do that?” he asks with a grin.

Her brow furrows ever so slightly. “Do what?”

“Make me smile so easily. I swear I didn’t smile between leaving the lab and seeing you.”

That makes her smile. “No wonder you were such a stud back in your day.”

“Hey,” he tells her, “I’m still a stud.”

That is the perfect lead in to talking about whether they are exclusive or not, but Carol is reluctant to bring it up. Her eyes look away.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” She stares at the spot where his skin disappears beneath his shirt. “I’m just wondering if we should be monogamous.”

“Are…Are you not?” There is a hint of vulnerability in his voice.

Her bright blue eyes look into his slate blue ones. “You’re the only one. I thought maybe you might be…”

“No.” He smiles at her. “Hell, I was supposed to be trying celibacy. Thanks for ruining that by the way.”

She snickers. “You’re welcome.”

He gives her a kiss. “So what do you wanna do about dinner?”

“We could eat here. Or get something to go and take it to the tower.”

“How come you won’t let me come to your apartment?” Bucky asks.

“It’s not you. It’s Howard,” she tells him. “I’m not sure my cat would like him.”

It’s a reasonable reason. “Yeah. Okay. Tower it is then.” They call for Chinese takeout right before they leave the bar and meet the delivery guy in the lobby after waiting only about 10 minutes.

“That smells so good,” Carol says in the elevator on the way up.

“I know. I’m starving.”

As soon as the elevator doors open again, they hear yelling. “I told you not to do anything stupid.” It sounds like Steve.

Loki replies, “I didn’t do anything stupid. I did what had to be done.”

Thor rumbles, “You helped her free him. That did _not_ have to be done.”

“Prove it.”

Bucky and Carol try to sneak to his room.

“They saw you,” Thor tells his brother.

“How?” Loki asks innocently. “I wasn’t there.”

Thunder rumbles outside. “How else could Amora have had enough power to get him out?”

Steve catches Bucky’s eye. They share a glance, both telling the other they need their friend. “Tomorrow,” Steve says.

“What?” Thor asks.

Bucky nods. “Tomorrow.” He leads Carol and Howard to his room. Ollie follows them.

“Oh.” The God of Thunder turns back o his brother. “Do you have any idea what shame you’ve brought down on Father? On Asgard itself?”

“None as I have done nothing wrong.”

Steve sighs. “Nothing that can be proven.”

Loki looks at his love and sees the disappointment in his eyes. That hurts more than threats from every dwarf in existence. “I did what I thought was right.”

Bucky closes the door, silencing the argument outside. “Sorry about that.” He rubs his eyes and runs a hand over Howard’s fur.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” He unpacks the food, and they eat on his bed. Carol asks what the argument was about, and he tells her a very little about Amora. “I assume Loki decided to help her no matter what. But he’s here, so I guess it went okay.”

“At least until now,” Carol notes, looking at the door.

xxx

Loki is used to yelling and screaming. He would get that from Odin and Thor and the fighting instructors and practically every one. Frigga, however, would get this disappointed look and say very little. That is exactly what Steve has been doing.

Thor went back to Asgard a while ago. And Steve and Loki are in their room getting ready for bed.

“Please say something,” Loki requests as he looks at Steve through the mirror.

“What do you want me to say, Loki?”

His voice is small as he replies, “That you forgive me.”

Steve turns to him with sad eyes. “For what? You didn’t do it.”

Loki hugs him. “I’m sorry.”

It takes a while for Steve’s arms to come up and embrace him.

“Please forgive me.”

Steve pulls away. “Do you love her?”

“No. I like her. I was once jealous of her love for Thor. But no, I don’t love her.”

“Still you chose her over me.”

“No. No no no no. No. No. That’s not…” Loki doesn’t know how to explain it.

“Then why, Loki?”

“Because I knew Asgard wouldn’t.” He takes a shaky breath. “You should have seen it there, Steve. It was awful. The stench alone made me want to run away. Then there was the oppressive darkness.”

Steve holds him. “You did the wrong thing for the right reasons.”

Loki pulls away to look into the blue eyes. “So you forgive me?”

He thinks about it for a moment, but there is only one answer. “Yes. Of course I forgive you.”

The god kisses him gratefully. The kisses lengthen and heat up. Soon, Steve is walking Loki to the bed until they both collapse on it. “Make love to me?” Loki requests.

Steve nods. He knows Loki needs this right now. Tomorrow will be the time for lectures and punishment. But for now, Loki needs to feel loved.

Slowly he undresses the god, placing soft kisses when and where flesh is revealed.

“I don’t deserve you,” Loki tells him as kisses travel down his stomach.

“Hush, Kitten.”

He nods. “Apologies.”

“No more apologies. Only truth.”

Steve unfastens Loki’s pans and slowly pulls them down. His tongue licks over the head of the god’s cock. The moan that action produces is sinful and amazing.

“Oh, Steve.” His cock is hardening so fast.

“I want to taste you.”

“Yes, please.”

“You’re going to be a good Kitten while I do.”

His fingers bury themselves in the blond hair. “Yes, Steve. Please.”

Steve’s tongue moves gently over the sensitive flesh. His lips follow. Then his entire mouth encompasses the cock.

“Steve.” Loki is pulling his legs further starting to thrust up shallowly into the warm mouth. “Steve. I love you.”

“I love you back.”

Loki smiles at the words. He trusts them, believes in them. Most importantly, he believes in Steve.

Steve’s head is slowly moving up and down as his fingers gently massage the god’s testicles. He hums softly.

Back arching off the bed, Loki moans. “More. Please. Love me.”

Mouth still on Loki’s cock, Steve takes his hand and moves it to the asshole, massaging the tight opening.

There’s another moan from the god. “There. Right there.” A couple more minutes, and Loki is coming into his lover’s mouth.

Steve waits until he’s done then takes a tissue and spits out the semen that has collected in his mouth.

“Steve?” Loki asks quietly.

He cups the god’s cheek. “I just didn’t feel like swallowing.”

But the Trickster knows it’s something more. He nods sadly and watches Steve finish getting ready for bed, snuggling against him when he’s finally lying down. “I love you, Darling.”

“I love you back, Kitten,” Steve assures him. “I will always love you back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kicked my butt. But now it is finished. (hooray)
> 
> A big thank you to skydancer2000 (ff) who always seems to know character motivations far better than I. (I swear sometimes I just feel like a note taker.) Much of the background of Loki and Amora were inspired by this lovely reader.
> 
> We learned more about Bucky’s arm. The idea of it being changed every so often was from some background given to me by Smile-Evily (ff). Tony’s desire to build a new one from vibranium was from skydancer2000.
> 
> A lot of you don’t like / trust Amora. That’s probably a good thing. I’m sorry to say this is probably not the last we’ll see of her. But you never know.
> 
> Thank you to all of you for sticking with this story. You’re the main reason I write and torture myself with a blank chapter each week. Thank you again. Until next time…


	180. To Share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol and Bucky get to know each other. Steve and Bucky talk about their problems. Jane discovers something interesting.  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Bucky & Carol (explicit), Thor & Storm  
>  **Explicit Content:** Vaginal Sex

Loki wakes up to an empty bed. He tells himself that Steve has simply gone out for a run, but a tiny voice tells him the man has left and left for good. He knows it’s a ridiculous notion. And yet he can’t shake it.

“JARVIS, is Steve in the building?”

“No, Sir. Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes left an hour and 10 minutes ago. They are currently running in Central Park.”

The god breathes a sigh of relief. “Thank you.”

The relief doesn’t last long. Soon his mind is worrying again. He tries to stop it, to think of other things, but it doesn’t work. Not even imagining Steve naked or looking on Tumblr or YouTube can make it stop.

He gets up and puts on his Hawkeye pajama pants before heading to the kitchen for tea. He can smell coffee halfway down the hall and assumes it’s Bruce or Logan. He’s surprised to see Carol wearing one of Bucky’s t-shirts and searching through the kitchen cabinets.

“Looking for something?” Loki asks.

She turns quickly, blushing a little. “Uh, peanut butter?”

He walks to a cabinet to his right, opens it, and takes the peanut butter from one of the shelves. Then he opens a drawer and takes out a butter knife. He presents the knife with the handle towards her along with the peanut butter.

“Thanks.” She takes them. “And good morning.”

“Is it?” He gets his tea things and starts heating the water.

“Well, hopefully better than last night,” she offers.

He looks at her. “I’m sorry you had to witness that.”

“Oh, please. My dad used to yell at me much worse than that.” Carol puts her bread in the toaster.

He frowns. “Don’t tell me - Yelling means they care about you.”

“No. Actually yelling usually means they’re assholes.” She sips her coffee.

Loki snickers. “Which is why Thor was yelling but Steve wasn’t. Makes perfect sense.” He pours the hot water over the tealeaves and lets them steep. “I kind of wished Steve had yelled.”

Carol’s eyebrows go up. “Got a thing for assholes?”

That brings the tiniest of smiles. “No. Apparently I like nice men with a dark streak. But yelling would have been preferable to the look of disappointment he gave me.” He rubs his eyes. “I am sorry, Carol. I don’t normally tell my troubles to relative strangers.”

She pats his shoulder. “It’s okay. I have that effect on people.” She bites her lip. “Actually, I could use your help.”

He sighs. He tells himself that perhaps it will occupy his mind. “Help with what?”

Carol scratches her nose. “Well, it’s a little embarrassing.” There’s a small hesitation. “Bucky and I broke his bed last night. I was hoping you could fix it?” Her blue eyes are full of hope.

Loki’s eyebrows rise. “Broke the bed?”

“Would you believe we were jumping on it?”

“No.” He scrutinizes her. “Who are you, Carol Danvers?”

“Uh, Carol Danvers,” she tells him, though it seems redundant what with him just having said her name.

“That’s not what I meant.”

She shrugs. “Can you help? Or do we need to call Facilities.”

“I can help.” He gestures for her to lead the way. 

Each with a mug of their favorite drink in hand, they go to Bucky’s room. Loki uses magic to fix the bed and the indentation in the wall behind the headboard.

“You’re stronger than you should be,” Loki notes as they return to the kitchen.

“Do you want peanut butter and jelly?” she asks in return.

“Yes.” He decides to let her drop the issue. It’s not really any of his business anyway.

She replaces the bread in the toaster. “Banana?”

He shrugs. “However you make yours.”

A banana is peeled and cut up. Half goes into the first sandwich. She cuts it on the diagonal and gives him the plate. Then she makes her own.

He bites into the sandwich. It’s good. He’s never had it with banana before. “You know, Steve and Bucky will probably pick up breakfast on their way back.”

“Doubtful,” Carol tells him. “Bucky said he and Steve were going to stop for breakfast and talk.”

“Oh?” This is the first Loki has heard of this. He looks a little pale.

“Yeah. He told me right before they left.” She yawns, covering her mouth with her coffee mug. “You okay?” She half shrugs at her own comment. “I mean, I knew we’re relative strangers and all, but that might make it easier to confide in me.” She bites into her sandwich.

“Thank you for the offer, but…” Loki takes a breath. “I helped a friend. I helped a friend, and everyone hates me for it. I don’t even mind that part. And honestly that’s not even the problem. Not the real one anyway.”

“So what’s the real problem?” She leans against the counter. Her long muscular legs are clearly visible from below the edge of the black t-shirt.

Loki frowns. “Steve thinks I betrayed him.”

“Did you?” she wonders.

“No. I don’t believe so.”

She considers his words. “But you think he’ll see it that way anyway.”

“Yes.” His brow furrows. “I don’t understand why he would. I’ve done worse things before.”

“Do tell.” She takes a bite out of her sandwich. 

“You mean other than trying to take over the world?” He gives her a few highlights, including the lamb stew story. She gets a kick out of that. “Admittedly, what I did to Doom and the others from Latveria was probably the worst I’ve done. Though what I did to the Russians probably came close.”

“The Russians?” she prompts.

“It was after we retrieved Bucky. A few people got away from the building they held him in. They’re alive but greatly changed,” he tells her. “But I’m sure you’re tired of hearing about me. Tell me about you?”

She swallows the coffee in her mouth. “Nothing much to tell. Military brat. Joined the Air Force out of high school. I’m a damn good pilot. Recently retired.” She knows. “I know. I’m so young to be retired. But the military benefits already kicked in.” She shrugs.

“You’ve been seeing a lot of Bucky.”

“He’s been seeing a lot of me,” she counters.

He nods in agreement. “This sandwich is delicious.”

“Thank you. It’s one of the few things I know how to make,” she admits. “Other than, like, heating things up. I’m amazing at heating things up.”

Loki smiles. “We’ll have to see if we can get Steve or Logan to teach Bucky how to cook.”

“Now that is an inspired idea.” Carol hesitates before asking, “How concerned should I be about his PTSD?”

He licks his lips as memories come quickly. “He choked me once because of a bad thunderstorm. But he’s been better since he got Howard.”

She nods slowly as the information processes. “Do you think he’d be okay at a baseball game without Howard?”

Loki considers it. “Depends on the crowd I suppose. And the weather. But I think he’ll probably be fine.”

“Good.” She’s had enough serious talk. “Now let’s take these to the couch. I wanna watch cartoons.”

“My Little Pony?” Loki asks.

Carol laughs at that. “You a Brony, Loki? I was thinking more Looney Tunes, but whatever floats your boat.”

“Is Looney Tunes with the white duck or the black one?”

“The black one – Daffy.”

“Looney Tunes,” Loki decides as he plops down on the couch.

Carol smiles. “You a Daffy fan? That’s it, we are watching all the best Daffy cartoons.” She takes the remote and searches for ‘Robin Hood Daffy’.

xxx

Bucky and Steve are sitting across from each other in a booth at the back of the diner. They order omelets and waffles to go with their coffee. As soon as that’s done, Steve sends a text to Loki, letting him know he’s having breakfast with Bucky and asking him, at his friend’s prompting, to play host to Carol until they get back. “And send,” Steve says as he pushes the send button. He takes a slow breath. Then he looks up at his friend and tells him what has been going on.

“Loki has done lots of shit before,” Bucky notes. “Why is this different?”

“I don’t know. It just is.”

Bucky raises an eyebrow. “You know why. It’s because he used to sleep with her.”

“What? No.” But he finds he can’t look at his best friend. “Maybe.” He plays with his cup of coffee. “Okay yes.”

“Okay, first of all, he didn’t know you then. Hell, you may not have even been alive,” Bucky reasons. “And second, his past with her and her reappearance doesn’t mean he loves you any less.”

Steve frowns. “He chose her. He chose helping her over waiting like I asked.”

“Maybe he owes her. Maybe it was his way of trying to get rid of her. Maybe, even though he doesn’t love her, she still has a pull on him.”

“Doesn’t make it hurt any less,” Steve tells him.

“What if your roles were reversed?” Bucky asks. “What if it was Peggy who came asking you to help bust one of her friends out of jail and Loki asking you to wait? Could you?”

“That’s different,” he replies, his cheeks reddening. He’s grateful that the food comes just then. “So you and Carol Danvers. Seems to be going well.”

“It is. I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

“You like her,” Steve realizes. “You really like her. I mean, you _like her_ like her.”

He reddens. “Yeah. She’s…She’s different. She’s amazing.” He gets a faraway look in his eyes.

Smiling, Steve congratulates him. “Welcome to the hopelessly in love club.”

Bucky’s focus comes back quickly. “Hey, now. I did not say anything about love.”

“You didn’t have to,” Steve grins. “That look on your face said it all.”

He throws a napkin at his friend’s head. “Shut up, Punk.”

“Jerk,” the blond replies.

“That’s not why I wanted to talk to you,” Bucky says as he continues eating.

They eat more than they talk, but Bucky does manage to tell Steve about Tony and Bruce wanting to replace his arm. His friend listens and asks a few questions about the reasons and the procedure and what the consequences might be. Then he thinks for a moment. “How do you feel about all that?”

Bucky chews slowly to give himself time to gather his thoughts. “Not great.”

Steve nods but says nothing. He continues to eat and waits for his friend to continue.

Looking at his metal arm, Bucky notes, “They’ve already taken so much. I don’t want to lose more.”

“But if they have to because of medical reasons, would you want a different-looking arm?”

Bucky shakes his head. He looks at his friend with a vulnerability that became more pronounced during the war. “Am I…Am I weird?”

“Weird? No. Jerk? Yes.” Steve gives a little smile.

With a breathy chuckle, he replies, “Punk.” But he feels better. “I would like to have more feeling though, to really feel Carol when I touch her the way I do with my other hand.”

Steve studies his friend. “What is it about this girl that makes her different?”

Bucky thinks, a soft smile coming to his lips. “She has your fearlessness and my cockiness. She’s beautiful and down to earth and funny. And when she looks at me, I feel… I feel almost like my old self.” He looks down at his food. “Sounds stupid, right?”

“Not at all. She makes you feel whole, like you can take on the entire world if you had to. But all you really want to do is hold her close and make her happy.”

“And be a better man for her,” Bucky adds. He huffs out a laugh. “Listen to us, sounding like a pair of lovesick puppies.”

“Because we are,” Steve reminds him. He looks up at Bucky in surprise. “You love this girl?”

He shrugs. “Is that what this is? I thought maybe I was sick.”

Steve shakes his head. “It’s love alright.” He smiles. “Congratulations, Buck. I always knew it’d happen someday. Just didn’t think she’d be my doppelganger.” He winks.

“Says the guy who’s only ever been in love with two sassy brunettes.” Bucky is reminded of the theories Carol had told him about, the ones where he and Steve were supposedly lovers. He hesitates a moment, then tells Steve.

The blond nods. “I know. And to be honest, I had a heck of a crush on you back in the day, Bucky Barnes. But times being what they were, circumstances, too, I lied to myself about it, told myself it was just admiration. I couldn’t admit that I…” He looks at his food in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t…I mean, I should have known, should have tried to support you.”

Steve nods again. “Yes, because the one thing someone with a crush wants is for the crush to be sympathetic and pity you.”

Dark blue eyes roll. “That’s not what I meant, and you know it.” He shakes his head. “You were already different, and it didn’t matter to me. So why didn’t you tell me about liking guys?”

A small frown appears on Steve’s lips. “Could you have understood? I couldn’t. I didn’t want to. I was ashamed, thought there was something wrong with me. Even when Loki came to me, I was in denial.”

“But he was too pretty to pass up?” Bucky offers the small joke.

“Don’t make fun. Loki has made me realize and accept things about myself, about my…” He looks down, reddening a bit. “He’s the first man, the only man I’ve ever been with. And male or female, Asgardian or Jotun, I love him.” His eyes turn sad. “Which is why this latest breach of trust is so hard.” He rubs his forehead. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to make this about me again.”

“Nah, it’s fine. So what are you gonna do?”

“I don’t know.” He takes a breath. “I’m wondering if we should spend some time apart?”

“What are you nuts?” Bucky shakes his head in disbelief. “Do you know how many girls gave me the cold shoulder? Do you know how many times it worked?” They way he says it makes it clear it wasn’t many. “You’ll just be driving him back to his ex for comfort and understanding.”

Steve knows he’s right.

“What you two need is a trip. Not Brooklyn. Go somewhere else. Somewhere far.”

“You’ll take care of Ollie?”

“You know it.”

Steve considers it. He and Loki could use some time away. “Maybe Europe?”

“Definitely Europe.”

Steve nods. He already feels better.

xxx

Howard looks up at the elevator just before it opens.

Bucky and Steve step out to find Loki sitting on the couch with Carol’s legs in his lap. Both are laughing at the rabbit and the duck on the television arguing about whether it’s duck season or rabbit season. “Oh!” Loki exclaims as the duck gets shot in the face again.

“You stealin’ my girl?” Bucky asks as he walks over. Howard meets him, and he bends down to pet the yellow fur.

Carol looks at her lover. “What makes you think I’m your girl? Maybe you’re my guy. Maybe I want to trade you in for a more magical model.” She winks at him.

“You’ll have to find another,” Steve tells her. “This one is taken.” He runs a hand through Loki’s hair as his eyes slowly take in her exposed legs and his lover’s long fingers absently stroking them. He swallows at the thoughts coming to his mind.

“She knows,” Loki assures him, relishing his touch. His free hand reaches up to touch his love’s arm.

“Yeah. I like resurrected soldiers way better anyway,” Carol says, her eyes on the television screen.

The god notes, “We have that in common.”

Bucky clears his throat. The scene hasn’t escaped his notice either, and he’s starting to feel possessive, more possessive than he did when they arrived. “I’m gonna go take a shower.” There’s an awkward pause. “Carol?”

“Hmm? Did you need help?” It was a tease. But then she notices the look in his eyes and gets up. “I should probably get dressed and start my walk of shame.” She ends up having to explain the phrase to them and feels really stupid while doing it.

“Huh,” Bucky replies when she’s done. “Maybe you should keep a change of clothes here.”

“You offering to give me a drawer, Bucky-bear?”

“Maybe.” He takes her hand and leads her his bedroom. “You gonna use it, Sparkles?”

“Maybe. If you’re offering.” She smiles at him as she follows.

Steve can’t help but notice her legs as she walks away with his best friend. They aren’t as graceful as Loki’s, but they are shapely.

It’s Loki’s turn to clear his throat.

Bucky and Carol pay no attention to them. They are too focused on each other. Only their hands touch until they are behind the closed door of Bucky’s room. Then he pulls her flush against him and gives her a long kiss.

“What happened to the shower?”

“It’s still there.” He steps back and removes his shirt, tossing it on the ground.

Carol licks her lips at the sight and draws her bottom lip between her teeth.

He smiles at her and bends down to untie his shoes. He stands back up and uses his feet to remove them and the socks.

“Sexy.” She looks more amused than turned on when she says it, but that quickly changes as his hands go the waistband of his shorts. She steps up to him and kisses his skin where it meets metal. Her hands slide down his arms. “You make me feel all squishy.”

“Squishy?”

“Uh-huh.” She licks her lips again. “You taking those off or what?”

“You taking off my shirt?”

She smiles and starts walking to the bathroom. The shirt comes off as she does, exposing her back and her white satin panties.

Bucky gives her a wolf whistle. Then he pushes the shorts off and follows her. He sees the panties drop and her stepping into the shower. “Is the water warm yet?”

“No.” Her voice is tinged with cold annoyance.

He chuckles. “Well maybe I can warm you up.” He takes off his underwear and joins her. “Damn,” he says as the water hits him. “That is cold.”

Carol checks it with her feet until she’s comfortable with the temperature. Then she gets beneath the falling water, pulling Bucky with her and into a kiss. “Mmm. Yes. Now I’m warm.” She kisses him again.

He pulls her closer against him until her breasts are smooshed against his chest. His hands go to her ass for a little squeeze.

She pushes him away and soaps up his sponge. Turning him around, she washes his back first. “How was your run?”

“Good. Helpful.”

“And the talk?” she prompts.

“Made me thankful I’m me and not Steve.” He turns his head to look at her. “Giving you a drawer means this is more than a fling.”

“Stop overthinking it and go with your gut.” She tells him this as she moves the sponge over his ass.

Bucky turns around completely. He looks at her and goes his gut. “I’m giving you a drawer. You don’t have to use it if you don’t want.”

Carol strokes his stubbled cheek. “I want.” She kisses his lips. “I definitely want.” She sucks on his neck as she guides the sponge over his chest. “I want so much.”

He lifts her chin to kiss her lips again. He takes the sponge from her and traces circles over her breasts.

She can feel wetness between her legs that is not the result of the water raining down on them. She takes his hand and guides the fingers to where he can feel it.

“You’re ahead of me,” he notes.

“Not for long.” Her nails trail down his chest. Her fingers wrap around his cock. She strokes him slowly, her touch confident.

Bucky’s breath deepens as the blood rushes down. “Not for long,” he agrees. He kisses her, his tongue seeking hers out. His fingers stroke her wetness. The sponge drops to the floor forgotten.

When she feels he’s hard enough, she lets him go. “Condom,” she coos.

“I could take you from behind, let my fingers work your front.”

“Condom.” Her tone leaves no room for negotiation.

“I’ll be right back.” He steps out. Water drips wherever he goes, leaving a trail to the nightstand and back. He puts on the procured condom before joining her again.

Carol smiles. “Thank you, Bucky-bear.”

He picks her up so that she’s straddling him and presses her against the tile wall. “You’re welcome, Sparkles.” He pushes into her and lets out a sigh.

Legs wrapped around him, she’s already moving, wanting some of that amazing Winter Soldier friction.

That entices Bucky to move, too. He starts thrusting smooth and deep.

She moans and tells him how good he feels. Then she looks into his eyes. “More, Buck. Give me more.”

He adds force to his thrusts and starts nipping at her neck.

“That’s it. Oh yes. That’s so it.” She moans, her nails scratching at his back. “Buck! My big, gorgeous Buck.” It surprises her how quickly he can get her to that place.

That encourages him to go faster, harder.

She feels tiles crack behind her as her body shakes and her toes curl in pleasure. “Yes! Buck! Right there! Don’t stop. Don’t –“ 

He comes into the condom with a gasping moan that is quickly followed by her cry of pleasure. “Fuck,” he breathes. “Holy fuck.”

“Um…” Panting, her legs drop to the floor at water continues to come down on them. She looks behind her. Sure enough, there are a few broken tiles. “Oops?”

Bucky turns off the water and looks more closely at the tiles. He keeps a hand on the wall to steady himself as she holds on to him. “Did Loki fix the bed?” he asks.

“Yes.”

“Maybe he can fix this, too?” He forces himself to step out.

“Never hurts to ask,” she replies, taking the towel he offers her and wrapping it around her body. She gets out and leans against him, still not steady on her feet. “I think I need to sit.”

Bucky picks her up and sets her on the counter. “Better?”

She nods. A smile appears on her lips. “This gives me ideas.”

“This?”

“Seeing you in front of me like this.” She opens her legs. “Not now but later.”

He smiles back. “With pleasure, Colonel. With pleasure.”

She is fairly certain the pleasure is going to be all hers.

xxx

Thor leans between the two seats to look out the cockpit window of the Avengierjet. “How much longer until we get there?”

“A couple of hours,” Steve tells him.

“Good.” He smiles. “Enough time for Storm and I to join the sex club.”

Steve and Loki look at each other confusion. Then the Captain laughs as he understands. “Mile high club, Thor. They call it the mile high club.”

“Yes. That.” He grins and retreats to the back.

Looking over at Loki, Steve gives an apologetic smile. “Sorry. This wasn’t what I had in mind when I suggested Europe. But at least it’s only while we’re in London.”

The god nods. “It’s my fault they’re here. So I should be the one apologizing to you.” 

Loki had told Thor about the trip when his brother came to tell him of the fallout from the escape, which was actually very little. Loki mentioned how distant he and Steve had been becoming and how he hoped this trip to Europe would help with that. That’s when Thor invited himself. Unfortunately that meant the trip had to wait until Thor helped to quell a dark elf uprising on Vanaheim.

“It’s fine.” Steve reaches over and takes Loki’s hand. “We’ll be fine.”

“Not exactly how you imagined engagement would be, I imagine.”

“It was my fault. My timing –“

“No. Your timing was perfect. The proposal was perfect.” He turns in his seat to look at his love’s profile. “I love beyond measure how spontaneous it was.”

Steve looks over at him. “Really? I was planning on, well, I had a list of things.”

Loki smiles. “I’m sure you did. But your heart won over your head, and I will cherish the memory forever.” He tears up.

“Loki?”

“Please don’t leave me.” The first tears drop.

Steve tries to pull Loki to him, but the seatbelt prevents that. “Kitten, no, not ever.”

“Do you promise?”

“I asked you to marry me, didn’t I?” He can see that doesn’t go over well. “I promise. Loki, I promise not to leave you. Do you promise not to leave me?”

The god is surprised by the request. “Do you really think I could ever leave you?”

It’s Steve’s turn to tear up. “You chose her, Loki.”

“I didn’t. Not really. No more than you chose Bucky.”

Steve hadn’t thought about it like that before. It’s a fair comparison. He nods. “I was wrong.”

“I wasn’t.”

Blue eyes look at him in disbelief.

“But I still love you. Hopelessly,” Loki assures him, needs to assure him.

“I love you back,” Steve replies, looking heartbroken.

“Darling, please try to understand.”

“I am. I do.” His face scrunches up in pain. “Doesn’t make it hurt less.”

“I know. Believe me,” Loki tells him, remembering Steve’s obsession with Bucky.

Steve gets out of his seat. He unbuckles Loki’s seatbelt and pulls him up into a hug. “I love you.”

“I love you, back. I love you always.”

They hold each other for a long while, neither wanting to let go. Not ever.

xxx

Darcy drives Jane to an abandoned factory in the Bow area of London near Whitechapel. Strange readings have been coming from there.

Almost as soon as they get out of the car, they run into a group of kids.

Jane smiles at them. “Hey.”

“We weren’t doin’ nothin’,” one of them says.

Darcy shrugs it off. “Don’t worry. You’re not in trouble. We just wanna check the place out.”

“Have you noticed anything strange?” Jane asks.

The kids look at each other.

“It’s okay. I’m a scientist,” she tells them.

“Yeah. Okay.” They take the two women inside. First they show them the floating truck.

“Woah,” Darcy says.

Jane walks around it with her mouth open. She’s taking readings as she does. “This is amazing.”

“That’s nothing,” one of the kids says.

They take the women up to a higher floor where stairs go up around what almost appears to be a ventilation shaft.

One of the girls grabs a bottle. “Watch this.” She holds the stone out over the side and drops it. About halfway down it disappears. She looks up.

The bottle reappears above and drops down, disappearing in the same spot. It does this again and again until one of the boys grabs it.

Darcy has to try it. She grabs an empty coke can and drops it. It disappears. Everyone looks up.

“What happened? Why didn’t it come back?” Jane asks.

The girl explains, “Sometimes it comes back. Sometimes it doesn’t.”

Darcy pulls Jane’s tiny umbrella from her purse and drops that. It disappears, too.

“Where does it go?” Jane asks.

“Dunno,” the kids say.

Darcy asks for Jane’s phone. “What’s wrong with yours?”

“Can’t get a signal.” She takes the astrophysicist’s phone and drops it down.

“Darcy!”

“What? It’s an experiment. Give me your shoe.”

“No.” Jane wants to get readings closer to where the objects disappear. But as she moves through the building, she starts getting signals from somewhere else. She follows it. A gust of wind blows her hair forward. It’s an annoyance, and she tries to keep her hair out of her face.

The gust becomes harder. Much harder. It pushes Jane towards a wall. Unable to get her footing, she flies forward. Her arms move up to protect her face. But instead of hitting the wall, she continues forward, stopping just before the edge of a cliff.

She takes a step back.

She’s in a large cave, or so it seems. Turning around, she sees a large rock pillar. As she looks closer, she realizes it’s two, one on top of the other. There is a red light coming from the thin space between them.

Curious, Jane peers in. She sees an almost oily substance floating between the rock surfaces. Her hand touches the rock, her fingers curling inside the gap.

Suddenly, the red goop flies at her, making contact with her skin.

Jane jumps back. Her arm burns, glowing as the substance fuses into her. It’s the last thing she sees before her world goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus we start Thor: The Dark World. I’m going to need a little time to figure out a few things, including and most importantly Frigga’s fate. Consequently, next week there will be no new chapter. The next chapter will be posted on October 17.
> 
> Thanks to skydancer2000 (ff) for her insight into Loki and Amora’s relationship.
> 
> Bucky and Carol owe a lot to missgnutmeg (ao3) who made me fall in love with this couple to begin with.
> 
> Thank you to Sybil Silverphoenix (ao3) for suggesting the use of Thor 2 and having it be when Steve, Loki, Thor, and Storm go to London for a holiday.
> 
> That is all. See you in a couple of weeks! Until next time…


	181. To Reappear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Loki, Thor, and Storm arrive in London, but their trip does not start as planned. Clint and Natasha spend some time in the Basement.  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Thor & Storm, Sif & Jane, Clint & Natasha (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Vaginal Sex

Thor knows something is wrong as soon as they step off the Avengierjet. They should have been met by Sif and Jane or at the very least Erik or Darcy. Instead there is a strange man waiting by an SUV with the back open. He has blond hair and is wearing khakis and a white dress shirt. And although he stands still, he seems a bit on edge.

They approach him cautiously. Everyone but Loki approaches him cautiously.

“Are you here for us?” the Trickster asks.

“I am.”

He gives a cheeky smile. “Are you the new intern?”

“More like the welcoming committee.” He smiles back without humor. His blue eyes are a few shades lighter than Steve’s. “Welcome to London, Avengers. My name is Brian Braddock.”

“Braddock?” Storm asks before he can say any more. “Any relation to Betsy Braddock?”

“My sister,” he nods with a small smile. “She said you’d remember her. Now if you’ll kindly come with me, I’ll explain why I’m here on the way.” He gestures towards the SUV.

“On the way to where?” Steve asks. He doesn’t look like he’s inclined to go anywhere.

“I’ll explain that as well,” he assures the hero. “Please come with me.”

“No. You will tell us what this is about now,” Thor demands, his hand moving instinctively to the handle of his hammer. “Has something happened to Jane?” He feels Storm’s hand grab his shoulder.

“I don’t think we need to jump straight to hammer throwing,” she tells him.

Steve steps forward to the slightly taller man. “Who are you with?”

“MI-13.” He lets that hang in the air as he opens the driver-side door. “Now are you coming, or shall I leave you here?” He gets into the car.

Loki waves a hand, and their bags appear in the back. He closes it with another wave and slides into the backseat. He beckons Steve by patting the leather beside him. Steve pats Thor’s shoulder. “Come on. We can take him if we have to.” He gets in beside the Trickster.

“He’s right,” Storm tells the thunder god. She gets into the back seat, putting Loki between her and Steve. Thor scowls and gets into the passenger seat.

“You said MI-13.” Steve points out. “I can’t say I’ve heard of it.”

“It’s the branch that deals with the paranormal,” Brian explains as he starts to drive. “It’s more of a loose affiliation, really. I have my own team. We call ourselves Excalibur.”

“Like the sword?” Steve asks.

“Yes.”

Loki’s eyes move from the scenery outside to the driver. “Color me intrigued. But why exactly have you picked us up from the airport?”

Thor turns to look at the driver with interest. “Is it Jane? Or Erik?”

Brian gives a small scowl as he drives out onto the road. “Approximately five hours ago, Dr. Jane Foster disappeared off the face of the earth.”

It’s Thor’s turn to furrow his brow. “That’s strange. She knew we were arriving today. Why would she go to Asgard now?”

“According to her intern and her current lover, she didn’t,” he replies. “They called the police. The police called MI-13, and we became involved.” Brian goes on to explain about the anomalies at the location Jane disappeared from, describing what the kids and Jane’s intern had seen. “Our current hypothesis is that she made contact with one of the anomalies and may possibly be on another planet.”

“Where?” Thor demands. “Where are these anomalies?”

“I’m taking you to them,” Brian assures him.

Thor is having none of it. “Tell me where they are!”

Loki offers a smile through the rearview mirror. “Please forgive my brother. He was raised to be an ass.”

“Good to know.” Brian glances at Thor. “Keep your knickers on, Love. We’ll be there in about 10 minutes.”

Thor turns his body to glare at him. “You will tell me now!”

Loki raises an eyebrow. “Or you could look for the abandoned factory with all of the cop cars.”

The God of Thunder looks at his brother and feels completely stupid. “Aye.” He unlocks his door and opens it.

Brian slams on the breaks. “What the bloody hell are you doing?”

Thor gets out and twirls his hammer. “Not wasting time.” He flings it up into the air and flies towards the police cars. 

Storm sighs. Opening her door, she gives Loki a look. “You had to tell him.”

“Sorry.”

Brian shakes his head. “I realize I’m not the world’s best driver, but this is ridiculous.”

Loki smiles and scoots over to the spot just vacated by Storm. “Steve and I are still here. Drive on, Jeeves.”

He sighs. “Of course, Mr. Wooster.” 

The car moves forward again as Loki wonders if that was an insult.

xxx

Jane’s head is pounding. She opens her eyes and sees light coming in through frosted windows above. Slowly, she sits up and looks around. 

She’s in the factory. She doesn’t remember coming back. But she’s here, so it must have happened.

Getting up, she calls for Darcy but gets no response. She slowly makes her way through the factory and back outside where police cars are parked. Police cars. That's the last thing she wanted to see. “Darcy!” she says when she sees her intern.

“Jane!” The young woman comes running over and pulls the scientist into a hug. “Where were you?”

“Inside. You called the police? Darcy,” Jane chastises. “We had this location all to ourselves. Now they’re going to shut us down before we even have a chance to study it.” She looks around annoyed. “They’ve probably called the government. There’s no way they’ll let us study this. Why would you call?”

Darcy is just staring at her. “You’re mad at me? Jane, you were gone for like 5 hours.”

“Five hours?” Jane finds that hard to believe. She grabs Darcy’s wrist and pulls it to look at her watch.

“Hey! Don’t rip my arm off.”

“Jane!” Sif runs over wearing jeans and a gray turtleneck as several police officers yell at her to stop. She pulls her girlfriend into a hug. “I was so worried.”

“Sif. Not Asgardian,” Jane reminds her when the hold gets too tight.

She lets go. “Yes. Sorry.” She stoops down and searches the brown eyes. “What happened? Where were you?”

Brow furrowed, Jane answers, “I’m not sure.”

There’s a hollow boom that draws everyone’s attention. Thor rises from the ground, Mjolnir in his hand. His blond hair whips around as the wind picks up. Storm lands softly next to him. It would have been next to him only Thor is already rushing to his ex-girlfriend. “Jane.”

Storm watches him go as a woman in plain clothes approaches her.

“Did Brian miss you?” she asks, looking a bit confused.

Eyes on Thor, Storm replies, “No. He’s bringing Steve and Loki.” She turns to the woman and gives a small smile. “It’s good to see you Betsy.”

“It’s good to be seen. I wish it were under better circumstances.”

“You’ve gone back to purple.” She makes a small gesture towards her hair.

“Black got boring.”

“You always did hate boring.” Storm returns her attention to Thor and Jane. “Well at least she’s back now.”

“Yeah, but from where? The doorway to Otherworld is much further north.” Betsy chews on her thumbnail.

“Has she given any clues?”

The woman with the dark purple hair shakes her head. “Haven’t had a chance to talk to her.”

A large black SUV drives up and stops. Loki, Steve, and their driver get out. “She’s returned then?” Brian asks his sister.

“Obviously.” She notices the tall brunet staring at her, and she offers her hand. “Elizabeth Braddock.”

“Loki Frigguson.” He takes the hand as he eyes her purple hair and eyes. It makes him miss Helena. “A pleasure.”

“You should meet Loki’s daughter,” Steve says as he offers his own hand. “Steve Rogers.”

“I know who you are.” She didn’t realize just how handsome he was, though. She offers a small smile and shakes his hand. “Thank you for your support of mutant rights.”

“You’re welcome.”

“So why should I meet your boyfriend’s daughter?”

Loki gives a small shrug. “Probably because you have the same hair and eye color. I honestly don’t see how that’s special. Shouldn’t we talk to Jane?” He leads the way with Brian right behind. Steve stays back with Storm and Betsy.

“Dr. Foster,” the British man calls. “It’s good to see you well.”

Jane looks at him with apprehension. “And you are?”

“Brian Braddock. MI-13. I’d like to ask you a few questions if I may.”

The scientist glares up at him. “I found this area. You can’t shut us down.”

“I wasn’t suggesting –“

“There’s no one with the expertise I have in this type of thing.”

“I am aware,” Brian assures her. “If you could simply answer a few questions.” He reaches for her arm. “This way pl-“

He and everyone within 20 feet of Jane get knocked to the ground. A moment later, Jane falls, too. Sif is the first to get up as Storm, Steve, and Betsy rush over. She checks on her girlfriend as the others slowly rise.

“What the hell just happened?” Darcy asks.

“Something bad,” Sif replies.

“Duh. Maybe you could give more useful information?”

Loki is the last to get up, using Steve to help him. He looks at Jane with clear apprehension. Whatever it was that hit them came from something old, something old and, if what he just felt is true, something that feels alive. He holds on to Steve’s arm. “Thor.”

Thor looks concerned, almost as concerned as Sif. “To Asgard, I know.” He goes to pick up the scientist, but Sif stops him and lifts her herself.

“I’m okay,” Jane says as she holds onto Sif’s neck.

Thor tells her that she is not. “We must take you to Asgard.”

“Just to be sure,” Sif says gently.

“Hold on,” Brian says. “We need answers.”

Jane eyes him suspiciously.

“Darcy,” Thor states. “Darcy can give you the answers you seek.”

“Excuse me?” Darcy says at the same time Jane gasps, “Darcy?!”

Loki clears his throat and looks at the scientist. “Well she has been your intern for years. Surely she’s picked up something.” He turns to Darcy. “You’ll be fine. Storm knows the woman and trusts her.”

“I do,” the mutant affirms.

Darcy doesn’t look convinced. She turns to Thor. “What do you think, Muscles?”

The God of Thunder looks at the two strangers. Then he asks Storm, “You can vouch for this woman?”

“I can.” She’s a little pissed that he’d ask after she already said she would. It doesn’t help that he seems to be overly concerned for Jane.

He nods. “Then I say yes.”

“Oh yea,” Loki says, his voice flat. He focuses on the British agents. “Dr. Foster also works with Dr. Erik Selvig. He should be able to give you any technical details. Darcy can tell you where to find him. The rest of us are going to Asgard. Jeeves, would you mind looking after our luggage?”

“Of course, Mr. Wooster,” Brian replies with a nod. He raises an eyebrow. “I trust you will not be wearing _that_ suit?”

Loki laughs as everyone else looks at them in confusion. “At least it’s not the checked one. But since you’ve been so helpful,” he says. A light flows over his body, changing his clothes to his Avengers suit.

“Neat trick.”

“It has its uses.” He winks. “Be sure to eat lots of fish for that noggin’ of yours.”

Steve takes Loki’s hand as Brian laughs. “What’s that about?” he asks quietly, feeling a tad jealous not to be in on the joke.

Loki kisses his cheek. “Just a bit of Jeeves and Wooster, Darling. Nothing to be concerned with.”

Once Darcy and the Brits are standing a little ways away, Thor calls to Heimdall to take them up.

“Bloody hell,” Betsy says when the column of light engulfs the group.

“Yeah,” Darcy nods. “It’s always really bright.” She smiles at the blond man. “So, your name is Jeeves?”

He shakes his head. “Brian.”

“Brian? Then why…? Never mind,” she says with an eyeroll. Then she grins at him. “Lead the way, Brian.”

xxx

Bruce is at the main console of the Basement monitoring Natasha, Clint, and Logan as they run through a sort of obstacle course complete with bad guys. Their objective is to rescue a scientist and her son and return them to safety. To do this, they must work as a team.

“Really wishing we had Falcon,” Hawkeye says as he again tries to get to higher ground.

“Getting’ tired, Hawk?” Black Widow asks.

“Me?” He runs and jumps, his fingertips catching the edge of the roof he’s trying to get to. “Nah.” He pulls himself up.

Wolverine slices through a couple of bad guys. He finds the lack of blood disconcerting, as though they were fighting robots and not supposed people, only they don’t slice like robots. They don’t exactly slice like people either.

Hawkeye looses an arrow, hitting a guy that was about to jump Natasha, who is already busy with two other guys.

“Need help, Red?” Wolverine asks from a few yards away.

She uses her stingers on one while kicking in the throat of the other. “Nope. We clear, Hawkeye?”

“You’ve got six,” he shoots another arrow, “make that five goons between here and the building. I’ve got the ones on the rooftops.” He runs forward as he shoots.

Below, Black Widow and Wolverine divide up the others. Stingers or claws, the end result is essentially the same. The number of goons diminishes to zero. “You meeting us inside?” Black Widow asks.

“That’s affirmative,” Hawkeye replies. He uses an arrow to shoot a cable across to the building with the people they’re supposed to rescue.

“You all are making record time,” Bruce tells them.

JARVIS’ voice speaks. “Forgive the interruption, Dr. Banner, but Tony thought you should be made aware of the anomalies beginning to pop up in London.”

“London? Isn’t that where Steve and the others went?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“What sort of anomalies?” Bruce asks.

“It might be best for Tony to explain.”

He nods. Then he talks into the comm. “Hey, guys? I need to go talk to Tony about something.”

Black Wiow kicks a guy in the throat before she asks if everything is okay.

“Not sure yet.”

She and Wolverine exchange a look. “Science Bros Club?” she asks.

“Leaving now. You three finish the mission.”

“Fake mission,” Wolverine corrects.

Bruce doesn’t reply on principle since he already said he was leaving. He does roll his eyes as he cleans his glasses though. Then he puts the glasses in his pocket and goes to the elevator.

Black Widow reaches the scientist and her son first. The kid is scared and clinging to his mother, who picks him up. The spy tells them to be quiet and guides them out as Hawkeye and Wolverine deal with most of the goons who try to get in their way. 

“Is it me, or does getting out usually feel much more difficult than this?” Hawkeye asks.

“Clint!” Natasha chastises as Logan groans.

“What?”

“You just jinxed it.”

“It’s a computer program,” he reminds her. “How could I –?” And that’s when a fresh wave of combatants come. “Son of a bitch.”

“I told you.”

“It’s a computer program,” he says again.

Wolverine slices through two guys then says, “Maybe it’s set to listen for jinx words.”

“That sounds like Tony,” Hawkeye replies just before he shoots three arrows.

“Mommy,” the boy cries. The computer-simulated scientist tries to comfort her son.

Black Widow rolls her eyes. “Had to put a kid in there.” She turns to him and smiles. “I need you to play the quiet game, okay? If you’re loud, the evil men will know where to find us.”

He whimpers and nods.

“There had to be a kid,” she mumbles.

Clint chuckles silently. “You know you’ll probably get penalized for that.”

“Just cover us.”

Wolverine is getting tired of this. He roars and rushes at the goons, slicing and snarling.

An arrow hits a stray goon in the eye. Hawkeye looks over at where Wolverine is decimating the others. “Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached berserker mode.”

After that, getting the scientist and her son to the end area is a piece of cake. It’s a personal best of all three of them.

Logan walks out with an, “It’s been fun.”

Clint and Natasha watch him go. “Well that was anticlimactic,” the archer says. He turns to the spy. “Stay right here.” He steps out to the control room.

She waits and wonders, but it isn’t for long. When the room transforms into a dance studio, she can’t help but smile. “I don’t have my leotard,” she tells him when he comes back in.

He sighs. There’s a shrug. “Guess you’ll have to dance in your underwear.” He smiles.

She shakes her head with her own smile. “Guess so.” She starts unzipping her top, undressing slowly and moving her body to show off whatever skin is being revealed.

Clint watches transfixed, a huge smile on his face.

Standing in her black bra and bikini panties, Natasha begins her stretches. “You gonna dance with me, Hawk?”

“You askin’, Widow?”

“I am. But you’ll need to strip, too.” She wiggles her eyebrows.

He strips, mimicking her almost to the point of parody. When he’s done, Natasha is in a fit of giggles. He pulls her into a kiss to try to stop them, but she just ends up giggling into his mouth. “Come on. It wasn’t that funny.”

“It was.” She pinches his ass.

“JARVIS, put on some music.”

The A.I. asks, “Any particular style or artist?”

Natasha smiles. “We’ll stretch to Bolero by Ravel.” Almost immediately, the steady beat surrounds them. Pum pa-pa-pa-pum pa-pa-pa-pum-pum. Pum pa-pa-pa-pum pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pum. Natasha begins with first position and bends into her stretch. The circular, hypnotic melody begins.

Clint follows as best he can, but he’s much more focused on watching her than on getting his own positions right. The music isn’t helping. It’s somehow making him want her more.

It seems like forever before she’s placing his hands on her waist and using him to steady her as she twirls. She stops and looks into his eyes. Her hands travel up his arms and rest on his shoulders. She gives him a nod.

He lifts her, amazed again how light she is. 

One leg is high in the air behind her. The other is bent, the foot resting on the extended one. Her arms are out as though she were soaring. She can’t help but smile at herself in the mirrors.

Clint lowers her slowly, the muscles of his arms straining with his control. It’s one of the sexiest things Natasha has ever seen. She kisses him before her feet meet the ground. Her arms wrap around his neck as her tongue slips between his lips.

Natasha can feel the cold floor against her toes. It’s a sharp contrast to the heat of his body against hers. She shivers slightly, not from the temperature of the floor against her skin but from the closeness of him. “Clint,” she breathes into his lips.

He kisses her again and breathes her in. “Are we doing regular or extra crispy?”

She rolls her eyes at his descriptions. “Crispier than normal.” She feels a hard slap on her ass, causing a quick intake of breath. She smiles. “You gonna give it to me, Hawk?”

“Again and again, Widow.” He pulls her into a hungry kiss, in the middle of which he slaps her ass again.

Natasha gives a small yelp.

He knows it’s an act. “You don’t have to do that.”

“Do what?” She blinks innocently.

“Pretend to be something you aren’t. Pretend it hurts enough to cry out.” He moves a curl away from her face. “I don’t need you to stroke my ego.”

Her hand massages his cock through the fabric of his underwear. “But I like stroking your ego.”

“Hate to break it to you, Tasha, but that’s not my ego.”

“No? But it’s growing with each stroke of it.”

Clint turns her around and pushes her to the bar running along the wall. She grabs onto it and watches him through the mirror get the condom from his pants.

“You don’t have to.” She meets his eyes in the glass when he looks up. “We both got the all clear, remember?”

He smiles at her. “Habit.”

She licks her lips. “Put the condom away and come use your teeth to pull down my panties.”

The smile widens. The condom falls to the ground. Slowly, he walks to her as though stalking his prey. His hands go to her shoulders then slide down her back. He gets down on his knees. He teeth scrape down the skin just above the edge of her panties until the material catches in his teeth. Then he pulls them down her legs. His fingers slide between her thighs and glide over her labia.

Natasha steps out of her underwear and widens her stance. She bends at the waist, the tops of her breasts tantalizingly visible in the mirror.

His fingers continue to stroke her. His mouth bites her ass. Then he rises, kissing along her spine.

“Clint.”

He slaps her ass again.

“Harder. Please.”

He slaps it again just as he’s pushing a finger into her.

Natasha takes a deep almost shuddering breath. “Yes.”

The music continues to rise in volume and intensity. They move to the rhythm of it, she swaying her hips as he strokes her. She’s getting lost in it. Her knuckles are white, the hands grasping the bar that’s helping hold her up.

Clint pulls his fingers out. He slaps her ass hard, making her mouth drop open. Her eyes seek his in the mirror. He stands behind her and pushes into her wetness. He thrusts to the music as his fingers grip her hips. PUM pa-pa-pa-PUM pa-pa-pa-PUM-pum. PUM pa-pa-pa-PUM pa-pa-pa-PA-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-PUM.

Natasha moves with him, trying to get him deeper. If he’s the rhythm, she’s the melody, her hips moving in a hypnotic circular motion. Her spine almost looks fluid as it bends and arches.

“Tasha,” he breathes.

She moves her hands, changing where one grips the bar as the other moves to her clit. Her body becomes more chaotic as the need takes over. She moans softly even as she begins to shake and buck chaotically.

“I’m not…I can’t…” Clint grunts as his orgasm rips through him accompanied by the sound of cymbals.

The sensation of his sperm entering her is new. It makes her eyes open in surprise as her own orgasm continues. There’s no fear of getting pregnant. That was taken care of in the Red Room. But being a spy has meant fucking people of questionable character, so she’s always insisted on condoms to prevent any STDs. Clint is the first man she’s ever allowed to not use a condom. And now he’s kissing her shoulder and asking if she’s good, if she finished. She smiles at him, amazed at how much love she feels for him in this moment. “I’m perfect.”

He grins. “Yes you are.”

Then she remembers the cameras. “This probably all got filmed.”

“You can erase the video when we get out of here.” Then he remembers that it would include him doing the dance warm up. “You’re definitely erasing the video when we get out of here.”

An eyebrow rises as the smile remains on her lips. “Is that an order?”

“It is. Do it, wench.” He slaps her thigh.

She laughs. “Yes, Tyrion.”

“I thought I was Jon Snow.”

“You are.” She turns and strokes his face. “You know nothing, Jon Snow.”

“I don’t need to know anything,” he tells her. “I have you.” He grins. “You and JARVIS.”

She rolls her eyes and starts to dress. “It’s a good thing you’re cute.”

Clint stops her and gives her a tender kiss. “I love you, Widow.”

“I love you, too, Hawk.” It scares her how sincere she is.

He smiles and gets dressed. Then they head to the control station so that Natasha can delete the video they just made. Before she does, she downloads a copy to a USB drive she keeps in her suit. They may want to watch it later.

xxx

Deep in the universe, somewhere between Asgard and the system Thanos currently inhabits, there is a warship that lies dormant. It has been there for 5,000 years, since the end of the great war between Asgard’s King Bor and the forces of the Svartelheim’s greatest sorcerer Malekith.

The warship is dormant no longer.

xxx

Loki watches the healers work with a frown on his face. They have Jane lying on a slab, a golden image of her form hovering above her. Thor and Sif are standing next to him. All three appear more concerned than Jane.

The Midgardian looks up at the image in fascination. She even reaches up to touch it, displacing some of the golden particles that make it up. “Is this a quantum field generator?”

The senior healer, a woman of distinction and intelligence, informs her that it is a soul forge.

“Does a soul forge transfer molecular energy from one place to another?”

The woman blanks. “Yes.” She sounds as though she is apprehensive as to where this is going.

Jane smiles smugly up at Sif. “Quantum field generator.”

Sif smiles back. The intelligence of this woman never ceases to amaze her. “As you say.” She turns to one of the women. “Can you tell what is wrong?”

The younger woman shrugs and quietly answers. “There is an abundance of energy in her system. If it is not displaced soon, she will die.”

Thor furrows his brow. “Do you know what it is that is causing it?”

“No. I’m sorry.”

“Then how do we displace it?” Sif asks.

The young woman gives them a compassionate look. “I do not know.”

Sif and Thor both look to Loki. He’s staring intently at Jane and hoping this isn’t what he thinks it is.

xxx

Steve and Storm are in the palace. They went there to inform the King and Queen about Jane and what little they know. 

Odin has gone to the healers to see for himself.

Frigga sits between the two people who will soon become family and holds their hands. “Sif, Thor, and Loki are all with her you said?”

“Yes.”

The Queen nods. “It’s not time to worry yet. I’m sure they healers will get to the bottom of it.”

“I hope you’re right,” Steve tells her. “Loki seemed really shaken by it.”

That causes a trace of concern to blanket Frigga’s face for a moment. “Did he say why?”

He shakes his head. “I didn’t get a chance to ask.”

She forces a smile. “Well I’m sure it will be fine.” But she’s always found it a good practice to worry when Loki worries, at least about things like this, things that weren’t the normal personal fears everyone carries.

There is a peal of thunder outside, and dark clouds are starting to gather.

“Storm?” Frigga calls to bring the woman’s focus back to the present moment. “Thor has a large heart. I bet it’s one of the reasons you fell in love with him.”

She nods.

Squeezing Storm’s hand, the mother continues, “It’s true he may still care for Jane, but he does not love her as he loves you. Do you know how I know this?” When the Midgardian shakes her head, she continues, “Because he did not ask her to marry him.” She smiles warmly. “You have most of his heart. That is all any of us can ask.”

Steve leans forward to look at Storm. “You have the best part.”

Storm smiles. “Thank you.”

Outside the clouds dissipate, allowing the light from Asgard’s sun to shine down.

A heavy silence falls between the people in the royal family’s parlor.

“Tea?” Frigga asks. She has some brought to them. “How are the other Avengers? I do hope you can all come soon.”

“They’re good,” Steve answers. “And I know Clint really wants to come.”

“He and Natasha are still doing well?”

“They are,” Steve answers with a nod. “They’re very happy.”

Frigga smiles. “And how is your friend? Bucky. And his dog.”

That brings a smile to his face. “He’s doing really well. He’s started dating a woman named Carol.” He shakes his head. “I’ve never seen him fall so hard for a dame. Woman,” he corrects quickly.

“I’m happy for him.” Frigga turns to Storm and asks about her friends. 

In this way they pass the time pleasantly until Loki barges in with a look of fear that Steve has only ever seen when Thanos was involved.

“Kitten?” He rushes to pull Loki into his arms. “Kitten, what’s wrong?”

The god feels a little better in his lover’s arms. Holding Steve tight, he looks up at his mother. “It’s the Aether.”

Frigga nearly spills her tea. “It can’t be.”

“It is,” he assures her.

The others come rushing in - Odin, Thor, Sif, and Jane. The God of Thunder goes to Storm and takes her hands.

“Aether?” the mutant asks.

Thor shrugs. “An ancient weapon apparently.”

“Not just an ancient weapon,” Loki spits. “It’s one of the Infinity stones.”

Jane shakes her head. “How can a stone be inside me? Besides, what I saw looked more like a liquid than a solid.”

Loki rolls his eyes as Frigga asks Odin, “Is it true?”

“It appears that way.” He motions towards Jane. “You can see it beneath her skin.”

The Queen walks to the scientist. “May I?” She gestures towards one of her arms.

Jane raises her forearm. Just beneath her skin, along what appears to be her veins and arteries, something red moves and glows.

“It calls to me,” Loki tells Steve. “When it releases a defensive blast, it calls. Even now. It wants to be free, to consume, to destroy.”

Everyone one but Steve and Loki turn to Jane. She shrugs. “I don’t hear it.”

Frigga nods. “Loki, Steve, and I will check the ancient texts. Perhaps there is something there that will help us.”

Odin orders, “Sif, go to your brother and warn him to be extra vigilant. If this is the Aether, old enemies may be coming to claim it.”

“I’d rather stay with Jane,” the warrior says.

He is just about to reprimand her when Storm offers to go in her place. “It’ll be quicker for me. I can fly.”

The King nods. “Thor and I will consult with Tyr.” Odin does not hold out much hope for Sif’s woman, but he knows better than to say anything.

“Storm, come find us when you’re done,” Thor tells her, holding onto her hands. He gives her a kiss before she goes.

“I’d like access to a lab,” Jane says. “And anything you find,” she tells Frigga. “The more I know, the greater the chance that I’ll be able to get this out of me before I explode.”

The Queen nods. “We do not have labs. But you may use either the healers or the weapon makers facility. Sif can show you the way.”

Jane nods back. She can’t help thinking about Loki’s description of it, how it changes matter to dark matter and finds strength through a host body’s life force. Maybe there’s a clue there as to how to draw it out of her.

Frigga waits until everyone else is gone before turning to Loki. “How sure are you?”

Holding tightly to Steve’s hand, Loki replies, “It calls. I’m sure of it.”

“To him?”

“Of which him do you speak?”

“I’m sorry,” Steve interrupts. “I’m not sure I understand.”

Frigga explains that the Aether was last seen about 5,000 years ago. The dark elves tried to use it to bring darkness to all of the nine realms during the last Convergence.

Loki recites, “Born of eternal night, the dark elves come to steal away the light.” His smile is humorless. “Mother used to tell us stories about it.”

“It can’t be a coincidence that it’s returned just as another Convergence is occurring.”

“Convergence?” Steve feels more lost than usual.

Loki gives him a soft smile. “It’s when the planets of the nine realms align. It explains the anomalies in the factory. The alignment causes the barriers between the worlds to thin, allowing people and objects to move between them without the aide of magic or secret passageways.”

Frigga explains that the dark elves tried to use the Convergence and the Aether to bring darkness to all nine worlds. “King Bor, Odin’s father, stopped him. Now it would appear to be our turn.” 

Steve nods. “Then that’s what we’ll do.” He’s completely confident that they’ll do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I hope you enjoyed the chapter after the short hiatus. 
> 
> A couple of cultural notes – The Jeeves and Wooster thing is from a series of books by PG Wodehouse. They are 1920s farce that have made me laugh out loud on a number of occasions. If you’re interested, read The Code of the Woosters. It’s my favorite. Or check out the old BBC series starring Hugh Laurie and Stephen Fry.  
> The music Clint and Natasha dance and have sex to is Bolero by Maurice Ravel. It’s a wonderful piece of music, and if you listen to it while reading that section, it may add some additional enjoyment.
> 
> The two new people Brian and Betsy Braddock are Captain Brittain and Psylock. They appear at the suggestion of Sybil Silverphoenix (ao3), as does the use of the Thor 2 storyline. You don’t need to know anything about them now.
> 
> Speaking of Thor 2, thank you to it’s writers – Christopher Yost, Christopher Markus, Stephen McFeely.
> 
> There has been a loud outcry requesting that Frigga live. We’ll find out next chapter what happens.
> 
> Hope you are having a great October and enjoying pumpkin everything. Until next time…


	182. To Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Elves attack Asgard in search of the Aether
> 
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Thor & Storm, Sif & Jane, Odin & Frigga  
>  **Explicit Content:** Hand Job

“Everything is connected!” Dr. Selvig is drawing Yggdrasil on the white board. “And just as the earth, sun, and moon align, bringing us eclipses, so do the worlds connected by Yggdrasil. Only the results are much more chaotic.” 

Brian leans over to his sister. “It’s very hard to take him seriously while he’s wearing that hat.”

“Shh!” Darcy chastises.

Erik straightens and turns around. “It is an Asgardian helmet. Thor himself gave it to me.” He smiles with pride as the bird on the metallic grey helmet peers down at the members of Excalibur and a few agents from MI-13.

“If you think he’s a little coo-coo for Cocoa Puffs now, you should see him without the helmet,” Darcy tells them.

The scientist scowls. “May I continue?”

Darcy bows and gives a hand gesture indicating that he may.

“Good. As I was saying,” he turns back to the board and continues drawing. “The worlds are coming into alignment, allowing for all matter, light, and energy to pass through the nine realms.” He makes several vertical lines through the various worlds.

“Matter, light, and energy,” Betsy repeats. “The anomalies.” 

Brian asks, “When does the alignment happen?”

“By my calculation? Sometime tomorrow,” replies Erik.

He asks if the anomalies will get worse.

“Duh,” Darcy says with a roll of her eyes. “I’m not a scientist, and even I know that.”

“No, but you are his intern. I would expect you to know more than I,” Brian replies. He turns to the doctor. “Do we know how much worse will it get?”

“Hard to say,” Erik answers. “However, my gravimetric spikes should be able to stabilize the focal point of the convergence, making the fallout much less extensive.”

“Gravimetric spikes?” one of the government agents asks. He begins to get a detailed explanation by Selvig until Betsy stops him.

“Just to be clear, stabilizing the focal point would concentrate the anomalies occur to that area?”

“Yes. And controlling exactly where they occur.”

“Do you have them already?” Brian asks. “Or do we need to make them.”

“I have a prototype. We need to make more.”

Betsy nods. “MI-13 can get you what you need. What else do you need from us?”

Erik has an answer ready. “We need to figure out where the center of the convergence will be on Earth. That’s where we’ll want to place the gravimetric spikes.”

“Is there anything we should search for?” the man introduced earlier as Dane Whitman asks. He’s a member of Excalibur.

“I’m not sure,” Eric admits. “Perhaps Tony Stark may have some ideas.”

xxx

Hodur hears through one of the servants that his brothers have returned with their Midgardian lovers and that Sif’s woman is in trouble. “What kind of trouble?”

“I don’t know I’m sure,” the young woman says and leaves after pouring and handing over the cups of tea.

He asks Kelda. “And what do you make of this?”

The woman shrugs. “I’m not sure. That’s not exactly a lot of information.” She places her teacup on the table. 

“But I bet you’d like to see Thor though, eh?” The question is full of lascivious undertones.

“I would like to see both Princes of Asgard,” she replies curtly.

He smiles an unpleasant smile. “I didn’t realize you got wet for Loki, too.”

A darkness comes over Kelda’s face. She’s glad he can’t see her, can’t see that he’s getting to her. She keeps her voice as casual as possible. “If you’re going to be like this, I’ll cancel everything else for today and leave you be.”

“Oh come on. Can’t you take a joke?”

“That wasn’t a joke. That was disgusting, and you know it.” She rises and straightens the papers in front of her. “And I will not stay here and allow you to treat me that way.”

“I’m a Prince,” he reminds her.

“You’re a bilgesnipe.”

“Fine. I’m sorry.” He can hear her footsteps heading to the door. “How about we go find out what’s happening. I know you’re as curious as I am.” He hears the footsteps stop. “I know exactly where Loki will be.”

There’s a pause as she considers it. “If that’s where you wish to go, then I’ll escort you there.”

“Good. But first I want to finish my tea.” He smiles knowing she’ll be anxious to go.

Kelda glares at him as she walks calmly back to her seat. She refuses to let him get the better of her. “Shall we discuss the land disagreement between Fritjof and Olavo?”

“If you like.”

The discussion lasts longer than his tea. In the end, it is Hodur who is the most anxious to go find out what is happening. “Enough with this,” he declares. “Let’s go to the library.”

“The library?” Kelda asks with feigned innocence. “Is there a text you wish to consult?”

“Yes.” Hodur stands. “His name is Loki.” He moves away from the table and waits for Kelda to offer her elbow.

They arrive in the library in time to hear a book slam shut.

Loki’s voice rings out. “There is more information about the Aether in legends and children’s stories than in these books.”

“Your precious books failing you, Brother?” Hodur calls.

The Trickster looks up to see the blind god on the arm of the former servant. “You are not my brother.” There is a warning in the voice.

Steve rises. “Was there something you wanted?”

“Yes,” Hodur replies. “Kelda wanted to know why the great Midgardians are gracing us with your presence.”

Loki rolls his eyes and reaches for another book. When Steve starts, “We’re not,” he looks up and finishes, “here to see you.”

“Of course not. You’re here to send Sif’s girl to the healers.” 

Frigga frowns. “The servants speak entirely too much.”

Kelda offers, “Well it’s very unusual. It’d be hard not to speak of it.”

“So what’s wrong with her?” Hodur asks.

“Nothing to concern yourself with,” Loki replies crisply. The last thing he needs is for Hodur to get ideas about trying to obtain and use the Aether. He turns to his mother. “I think we’ve gotten all we can from these texts.”

The Queen nods sadly. “I fear you’re probably right.”

“About the Aether?” Hodur asks, using the word he heard Loki use.

The God of Mischief ignores him. “We should go.”

Steve is glad. He’s been looking through their digital content, though that’s not what they call it here. Frigga’s magic translated the language into English letters, but some things didn’t translate so well. (When Tony asks him about it much later, he likens it to using Google Translate.)

“Will she be alright?” Kelda asks. “Jane Foster,” she adds for clarity.

“We don’t know,” Frigga answers.

The former servant finds it odd that neither the healers nor the Queen nor Prince Loki can help the Midgardian woman. “Is she still with the healers?” 

“I’m not sure.”

Steve explains that Jane is a scientist and is looking into her problem herself.

Hodur laughs at that. “As if a Midgardian woman could do what Asgard’s best healers couldn’t.”

Loki turns to his mother. “Is it me, or does Hodur sound more and more like Odin?”

Frigga shoots her son a disapproving look. Then she turns to her other son. “Midgardians have more heart and more creativity than many of us. And Jane is a very optimistic young woman. I’m sure she’ll be able to make some progress even where our healers could not.”

“What a passionate little speech. Should we be expecting _you_ to take up with a Midgardian, too?”

Kelda stomps on Hodur’s foot. “Be nice.”

He whimpers in pain and scowls in what he believes is her general direction.

Loki stands. “Well this certainly has not been fun. Good-bye, Hodur.”

“Good-bye, Frost Giant.” Hodur says it as though spitting out something foul.

Steve takes Loki’s hand and leads him out. As he passes her, he says, “It was nice seeing you again, Kelda.”

She gives a little curtsey. “And you, Prince Steve.”

As the Queen passes, she tells Hodur very clearly that he shouldn’t concern himself with this. “Stick to your mediations.” She looks to Kelda. “Make sure that he does.”

Kelda gives another curtsey before the Queen disappears.

“Holier than thou fucks,” Hodur grumbles. “Loki acts as if he belongs here. We all know his kind are best dead.”

The servant looks at the fallen Prince. “Do you mean that?” She asks this to determine if she should go to Queen Frigga or not.

Hodur isn’t stupid. He hears the trace of anxiety in her voice. “No. Of course not,” he replies. “Shall we get back to our boring cases?”

Kelda nods and leads him back to where they work.

All the way there he searches his brain for where he might have heard the word Aether before.

xxx

Tyr listens to his King and his Prince with growing apprehension as they tell him about the return of the Aether. He’s now regretting insisting that Thrud be included in the conversation.

Thrud looks at them and is sure she must be missing something. She looks at her father’s fiancée and sees a look of concern but also uncertainty. She turns back to her father. “How would our enemies know we even have the Aether?”

Thor looks down. “Loki says it calls.”

“Calls?”

He nods. “The Mind gem is the same. My friend Erik Selvig still hears it sometimes.”

Storm furrows her brow. “When he did, it was assumed the staff was really close. There’s no way he could hear it across space.”

“So you might think,” Odin says. “Even if that is true, once word gets out that the Aether is here, our enemies will come.”

“So don’t let it get out,” she replies simply. “We all know you’re very good at keeping secrets.”

Odin scowls. He gives Thor an accusatory look. When he had banished Thor to Midgard, he had never intended for his son to fall in love with one of them. He turns back to the woman his son intends to marry. “It will get out,” Odin assures her. “Too many people know about it not to. Even if they do not know the name, word will get out as to what happened to Jane Foster.”

Thrud notes, “But Heimdall would see them before they even get near.”

Tyr nods. “We are lucky to have him as sentry.”

“Then that should give us plenty of time to get into defensive positions,” she theorizes. 

“But we should be ready at a moment’s notice,” Tyr tells her. “We should drill the warriors to make sure they can be ready quickly.”

Odin nods. “I will let you get to it then.”

Thor turns to Thrud. “Your mother is with Jane now. I’m sure she’d love to see you.”

She nods. “I will find her as soon as I’m free.” When it looks as though her father is going to ask Tyr to let her go, she reminds him that she does not want special treatment. “The others won’t respect me if Tyr excuses me.”

Storm nods. She has no doubt Thrud is speaking true. “We’ll see you soon,” she tells her and grabs Thor’s arm to go.

xxx

Jane puts her hands on the table and takes a breath. All Sif can do is wrap her arm around her and ask if she’s alright. “Fine. Just…” She shakes her head.

The sound of bells is heard, causing Sif to go still and listen. It’s an alarm.

“Do you have to go?” Jane asks.

“No,” she decides. As much as she would love to join the fight, her priority is Jane. “I’m sure others can take care of it.” Her focus returns to her girlfriend. “Is there anything I can do?”

Jane asks for a few simple things, but it ends up being more of a distraction trying to come up with things for her to do. “You know what? Just sit here and be with me. That helps more than anything else.”

Sif gives her a sad smile. “I can do that.” She just hopes this isn’t the last time.

xxx

Steve is looking out at Asgard from the balcony as the others talk about the Aether. Thor is not among them. He has gone off to deal with whatever is happening in the prison.

Odin strides in. “Has Thor not returned?”

“No,” Frigga replies. “I assumed he had remained with you or Tyr.”

“No.” The King sounds worried. He continues to the window where Steve is. “The mortal will not survive,” Odin says, feeling he can now speak freely with Thor, Sif, and Jane not among them. “Our only hope is to try to contain the Aether once it goes searching for a new host.” He turns and retraces his steps.

“Odin,” Frigga chastises. “We must try to save her.”

“Thor won’t forgive you if you don’t at least try,” Loki warns him. When Storm gives him a look, he adds, “As he would for any Midgardian.”

“First we must deal with these prisoners.” Odin turns to his wife. “You should consider bringing Jane back here until the prison is secured.” Those are his last words before leaving the room.

Loki rolls his eyes. “The King of Asgard, ladies and gentlemen.”

Frigga scowls. “Loki.”

“What. He’s the one who’s already writing off Jane as a casualty.”

Storm confirms that that’s what it sounded like to her.

“Loki?” Steve calls from the balcony. 

“Not you, too,” Loki sighs. “I’m –“

“Loki,” he says more insistently. “Does Asgard have a big black spaceship?”

Frigga and Loki all look at each other in confusion. “No,” the Prince answers. “Why?”

“Because I’m looking at one. Should we be concerned that smaller ships are coming out of it?”

That draws everyone to the balcony.

“Dark Elves.” The ship is old, but it’s unmistakable. “We’re under attack.” The Queen raises her chin. She looks at the two Midgardians. “Are you willing to help us?”

“Of course,” Steve says. “Kitten, I’m going to need my shield.”

Loki nods and disappears.

“Storm, can you aid our warriors in the air?” Frigga asks.

The mutant nods. She flies out from the balcony to join the Asgardian defense ships that have just launched. Soon lightning fills the skies, some bolts directly hitting some of the invading ships. From her vantage point, Storm can see an amber shield appearing to grow around the palace.

Loki returns with Steve’s shield. He changes the Captain’s clothes to the Avenger uniform.

Frigga smiles her approval. “I’m going to fetch Jane and bring her here. Do what you can to protect us.” She rushes out the door, the two men behind her as she makes her way to the lab Jane is working in.

When the Queen enters, she is met by Sif, blade out and ready for a fight. The warrior immediately lowers her blade. “Forgive me, my Queen.”

“No need,” she replies. “Dark elves are attacking Asgard. Jane, it’s likely they are after you. Come with me, and do exactly as I say.”

“And me, my Queen?” Sif asks.

“You will help Loki and Steve guard us.” With that, Frigga takes Jane’s hand and leads her back.

Loki, Sif, and Steve escort them back to the palace. Once inside, they see Odin leading a group of warriors. He sees them, and waits for them to catch up. “Go to your chambers. I’ll alert you when it’s over.”

Frigga nods, knowing it must be bad if Odin isn’t even trying to pretend otherwise. “We’re headed there now.”

There’s a series of loud crashes, and the palace shakes as though in an earthquake.

“Sif,” the King calls, “We could use your sword.”

The warrior looks from her King to her lover.

“Go,” Jane says. “I’ll be fine.”

Sif kisses her before taking her place with Odin.

“Loki,” Odin continues. “We must not allow them to get into the weapons vault.”

“Then send more warriors to guard it,” he answers. “Don’t forget that the weapon they’re here for is standing right beside us.”

“I’ll take care of her,” Frigga replies. “And Steve will be with us.”

Loki doesn’t look happy. “I’ll put a magical barrier around it then return to you.” He hands Frigga a daggar.

She looks at it with apprehension. “I’m going to need something a little bigger than that.”

He smiles and transforms it into a sword.

“Much better. Thank you.” She takes it.

Steve reaches out for Loki’s hand. They touch and say a silent good-bye. Then the three groups split off.

Odin leads the way to the source of the noise. There is a huge hole in the side of the throne room. They enter only to find much more extensive damage.

The center-most columns have been destroyed throughout most of the room. A large black ship sits, one of the smaller ones that came from the one Steve saw originally. Bodies of Asgardians and Dark Elves alike are strewn about the floor.

“Your throne,” Sif says. The throne, Odin’s throne, is partially gone. The top appears to simply have vanished. “How?”

“Black hole grenades,” Tyr answers. He has just entered behind them. “It’s why there aren’t as many Asgardian bodies.” He gives the King a bow. “Queen Frigga?”

“Safe.”

“Are you sure?”

Odin gives one short nod. “Let us clear the palace of these monsters.”

xxx

The God of Mischief walks quickly to the vault. He dispatches whatever Dark Elves he sees along the way. All of them wear white expressionless masks. But then he comes upon something else. He sees one of the masked creatures about to shoot a member of the ruling class, Calder by name. Loki throws a dagger and hits the Dark Elf in the neck.

The enemy’s shot goes wide.

The Trickster retrieves his dagger and finishes the enemy off with it. “You’re welcome,” he tells Calder as he passes.

The man grabs Loki and pushes him against the wall, knocking the dagger away and pinning him against the stone. “You may have all of Asgard fooled, Monster, but not me.”

“Monster?” Green eyes narrow. “I’ll show you monster.” His skin turns blue. The entirety of his eyes redden.

Calder gasps, taking an involuntary step back. Loki takes advantage. With Panteren now in his hand, he strikes the Asgardian in the stomach. The man staggers back.

“Is this what you fear?” He kicks Calder in the same place. “Did your mummy tell you stories of the evil Frost Giants?” Loki begins circling the man. Halfway around, he realizes he has an audience. Whoever it is isn’t moving to help or hinder, so neither an Asgardian nor a prisoner. Invader then. He knows this requires a good performance. “This is what I think of Asgardians.” He swings Panteren and strikes Calder across the helmeted face.

The Asgardian flies across the hall, hitting the stone with a thud.

The one watching claps slowly. 

Loki’s blue body swivels, ready to attack. 

“Frost Giant,” the creature greets.

He forces himself to relax ever so slightly. “Dark Elf,” Loki nods back. Unlike the others, this one wears no mask. He must be a leader.

“He’s not dead yet,” Malekith notes as Calder moans.

“He will be,” Loki assures him.

The pale head tilts, highlighting the pointy ears. “You seem a little short for a Frost Giant.” He steps forward.

“Do I?” 

They eye each other cautiously as they circle each other.

Loki continues. “You seem ugly enough for a Dark Elf.”

“Ugly?” Malekith’s pale face shows feigned surprise. “You wound me.”

“Are you the one I should thank for the prison escape?”

“You’re welcome.”

Loki laughs. “I said I _should_ thank you. I didn’t say I was going to. So what are you after, Elf? Maybe I can help.”

“You can’t,” Malekith replies.

“Not even a little?”

He laughs. “Alright. If you want to help, kill the King of Asgard.”

“Oh, is that all.” There’s a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

“As fun as this little conversation is, I really must be going,” Malekith says. He gives a small bow and leaves.

Loki summons his magic, readying himself to blast it at Malekith. He points Panteren at the retreating man. The magic crescendos, ready for release when he gets knocked to the ground. “What the -“

Calder hits him. “I knew you couldn’t be trusted.”

Pushing him off, Loki sits up. Malekith is gone. He rises to his feet to pursue him. 

Still wanting to fight, Calder tackles him again.

This time, Loki uses magic to fling him to the other wall. “Stupid fool.” He gets up to rush after Malekith only to have lost him.

He returns with an angry stride. “You stupid, idiotic, AARRGGHH!” he screams in frustration. “I had him!”

Calder moans from the floor. As the Trickster passes him, he suddenly develops boils all over his body.

xxx

Steve is standing guard in the hallway when a large humanoid strides up. He’s tall with tusks, spikes coming out of his shoulders, and horns growing vertically out of both sides of the back of his head. The hero has never seen anything like it.

“You should stop there and turn right around,” Steve tells him as he gets into a defensive stance.

The man says something that sounds like gibberish.

“I’m not sure what you just said, but if it isn’t good-bye, we’re going to have a problem.”

The man roars. Behind him, a handful of Dark Elves appear. The white masks they wear look like something out of a kabuki theater or a horror movie.

“Great. Something new for my nightmares.” As much as Steve tries to keep an eye on the big guy, the Dark Elves keep him preoccupied, and he loses sight of him. His stomach falls when he realizes this. “Shit.”

Soon, though, he hears the sound of metal on metal. Frigga must be putting that sword to good use. But then the sound stops, and that has Steve extra worried. He incapacitates two more Dark Elves. There’s one left to go.

There is a roar from Frigga’s room, a roar of anger and pain. That’s followed quickly by the crackle of lightning and the boom of thunder.

Steve runs towards the sound, touching his left arm three times as he rushes forward. “Loki. Frigga’s chambers. Now!”

He hears something behind him and spares a look. It’s Odin and his men. But he gets there before they do, and the sight that greets his eyes breaks his heart.

“No!” Loki screams from the ground, his arms wrapped around his mother. There’s blood on her dress and on his hands. “You are _not_ leaving me. Do you hear me?! You are _not_ dying like this! Please, Mother.” His voice cracks on the last two words.

Thor, Jane, and Odin stare at him helplessly.

“You can’t. You can’t leave me.” Loki closes his eyes and summons every bit of magic he has into healing his mother. 

Steve can feel the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck standing on end. There’s power in the room. Scary power. He can see Loki’s lips move, the long fingers pressed against Frigga’s wound. The hand glows gold against it.

There is a long moment where nothing else happens, just the heavy silence of the magic from Loki.

Frigga takes a deep breath.

That sets everyone into motion. Odin, Thor, and Steve converge around Frigga and Loki. Jane moves to the balcony the Dark Elves used to escape. They didn’t leave without a souvenir from Thor, though. The one called Malekith now has half a burnt face thanks to the God of Thunder.

Loki slumps forward, breathing heavily. “Healers,” he sighs. “Take her to the healers.” Steve’s arms wrap around him.

“Brother,” Thor says gently. “You must let go of Mother before we can take her anywhere.”

He hadn’t even realized he was still holding on that tightly. He forces himself to let go, then buries his head in Steve’s neck.

“I think you need healers, too, Kitten.” Steve says it softly, gently.

Loki shakes his head. “Just rest.”

Thor carries his mother to the place Jane had been not so long before. Steve carries Loki to his room. Once both men are gone, Odin orders Jane to be taken to a room and prevented from leaving.

“Prison?” Jane asks appalled. “You’re going to lock me in prison after what just happened?”

“It’s precisely because of what’s just happened that I’m going to shut you in a room with guards at your door,” Odin replies. “Guards, take her away.”

Jane huffs but knows she doesn’t have a choice right now. Her eyes catch sight of the sky outside the balcony. Everything goes red. She sees Earth, it’s skies red, darkness spreading from above. In her head, she feels a desire to destroy.

Everything suddenly snaps back into focus again, and she’s led out of the room.

xxx

Steve lies next to Loki on the bed in their room and stares at him.

“I’m fine. Really,” Loki assures him, not realizing parts of him are blue – his left cheek, neck, right hand, other places beneath the covers and his clothes.

“You don’t look fine.”

“No?” Loki asks with raised eyebrows. “How do I look?”

Steve takes a moment to think how to answer. “Like my Kitten and my Ocean can’t decide which one to be.” That gets a confused face. Steve takes Loki’s cold right hand and holds it up. “Did you mean to do this?”

Loki stares at it and slowly shakes his head. “That took more magic than I thought.” He lifts up his left and finds that not only does it feel heavy but that it isn’t blue. This has never happened to him before. His hand drops and lands with a plop on the bed. “Is she going to be okay?” There’s a softness and vulnerability to his voice as though afraid of the answer.

“She’s with the healers now. But I’m pretty sure you saved her.”

One red and one green eye look up, wet with tears. “I almost lost her.”

“I know.” Steve pulls him into a hug. “How can I help?”

“Did Thor see me like this?” His voice is tight with anxiety.

“No,” Steve assures him. “At least I didn’t notice it until after I tucked you into bed.” He strokes his love’s cheek. “Would it be so bad if he did?”

Loki rolls and presses his forehead to the Captain’s chest. “The only time he’s seen me looking Jotun was in your painting. You remember how he reacted.”

Petting the dark hair, he tries to be comforting. “The fault of the painter not the subject.” 

“Not possible.” Loki pulls away just enough to look at him. “The painter is perfect.”

“No one is perfect.” Steve smiles. “Guess you’re my sandy beach now. My blue ocean.” He kisses the blue cheek. “And my pale sand.” He kisses the light cheek then places another against the lips he loves. “Tell me how I can help?”

“You already are.” He returns the kiss, feeling a sudden need and passion. Or maybe it’s Steve’s warmth he needs. His tongue pushes into his lover’s mouth, tasting, exploring the heat found within. “Steve.” He kisses again before completing whatever thought had prompted him to speak in the first place.

“Kitten, you should rest.”

Between kisses, Loki assures him he is resting. “I just prefer resting with you.”

Steve closes his eyes as the cool mouth sucks on his throat. “Not that I’m complaining, but this isn’t exactly resting.”

“I need to feel you.” His hands, heavy with fatigue, tug at his lover’s clothes. “I’m cold.”

“You’re cold?” Steve feels a part of Loki that isn’t blue. It does seem colder than normal. “Maybe I should get more blankets.”

“No blankets. I need contact. Friction.” His long fingers are more insistent. It feels instinctual, biological. He’d use magic to remove their clothes if he could.

Steve grabs his hands. “Slow down.”

Loki looks at him with agony. “You don’t want me. I’m horrible. A monster.”

“No. Don’t start that again.” He kisses Loki’s fingers. They feel like ice against his lips. “I love you. Are you sure you don’t want blankets?”

“I’m sure.”

“How about a hot bath?”

He shakes his head roughly. “You. I need to feel you.”

Steve nods and undresses as quickly as he can. He gets under the covers and goes to work on Loki’s clothes. That takes longer. But soon he’s holding his love close, Loki’s arms pressed against his chest as they face each other. It brings him flashes of the ice and sends shivers throughout his body.

“Am I too cold?”

“You’re fine,” Steve lies. “Is it helping?”

He nods. “My back is still cold.”

“Turn around.”

Loki turns, his back now pressed against Steve’s warm chest, the muscular arms wrapped over his. “I’m so cold.”

“That’s usually my line,” Steve tries to joke, but it falls flat. “You don’t usually feel the cold. Should I be worried?”

“I need you.”

It’s not the response Steve expected or asked for. “You didn’t answer the question.”

Loki turns his head and tries to kiss his lover’s lips. “I need you.”

“Ocean, you need to rest. You used a lot of magic.”

“I need you,” he says again. He turns enough to capture Steve’s lips with his own.

“Turn back around,” Steve instructs. He kisses Loki’s shoulder and starts rubbing his body against the god’s. It’s still very cold, and he knows there is no way he’ll be able to get an erection much less do anything with it. But he can still pleasure Loki. 

Steve’s hands and mouth work those areas he knows are erotic hot spots for his love. He avoids the crotch, leaving that until Loki is fully erect and begging to be touched there.

The type of contact depends on the area. For the long neck, Steve’s fingers use just a bit of pressure, possessive but not anything that would cause bruising. On the nipples, there is pinching and twisting followed by the gentlest of touches before returning to the harsher treatment. His fingers drum over Loki’s stomach. The inner thighs require a light touch. On the other hand, the shoulders respond best to the scraping of teeth and wet kisses.

“Darling,” Loki sighs between heavy breaths. “Please.”

“You hard for me, Ocean?” Steve whispers in his ear as his fingers scratch over his lover’s pubic hair.

“Yes.” As Loki’s pleasure mounts, his body slowly begins to warm. He feels it in his core even if it hasn’t exactly reached his skin.

Steve’s hand slowly wraps around the base of Loki’s cock. He starts to stroke, surprised that something that cold could have enough blood coursing through it to make it so full.

Loki’s hand reaches behind to hold the back of Steve’s neck. It’s so warm against his palm.

Another shiver runs through the human’s body. He concentrates on Loki, the feel of him, what he needs. But he is grateful for the warmth of the blankets around them.

The blue patches are diminishing with each stroke of Steve’s hand. “Yes, Darling. Like that. Just like that.” He starts to move his hips as he seeks out more friction.

Steve’s thumb stimulates the tip with each stroke. “Come for me, my Ocean.” His free hand reaches between Loki’s legs and massages his testicles.

Back arching in pleasure, Loki presses against his lover. “Yes. More.”

His hand moves faster over the shaft as the other continues to fondle the god’s testicles. “You’re going to swell for me. Right…now.”

Loki comes with a shudder, crying out, “Min Elskede!”

Steve holds him tight, supporting him through his pleasure. “Better?”

He nods and closes his eyes. “I’m going to sleep now.”

Chuckling, Steve tells him that’s a good idea. “Do you mind if I take a bath?”

He shakes his head. “Make it hot and come back as quick as you can.”

“How about I make it hot and bring you in with me?”

Loki smiles. “Even better. Then I want to see Mother.”

“I promise. We will.” Steve kisses him before getting up and filling the tub. Soon they are lying in the hot water without a trace of blue on Loki’s skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frigga has made it through this far. An overwhelming number of you wanted her to live, including me. Others who weighed in included (in no particular order) missgnutmeg (ao3), Sarah (ao3), IzayaOriharaSaika (ff), skydancer2000 (ff), pallyndrome (ff), Rowan Cookie (ff), HalluciferTricks (ff), springbok7 (ao3), T-TrainOrTurkeyT (ff), and a guest on ff.
> 
> Hodur appears thanks to a reminder by skydancer2000.
> 
> Thank you to Sybil Silverphoenix (ao3) for suggesting using this arc and especially for the suggestion of having Loki and Malekith talk and maybe fight with each other. That inspired what you read above.
> 
> And a return of the Ocean pet name was requested by prettylittlehead22 (ff), which fit in perfectly with this chapter, what with Loki being blue in places.
> 
> That is all for this week. Next week is Halloween. Have fun and play safe. Love to you all. Until next time…


	183. To Commit Treason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor decides to take Jane off Asgard despite Odin's wishes. Tony tries to find the focal point of the Convergence.  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Thor & Storm, Sif & Jane, Pepper & Tony (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Vaginal Sex

Storm surveys the damage to Asgard from above. It’s extensive. The palace took most of the damage, but there were skirmishes throughout the area between it and the Bifrost. It’s heartbreaking. There are children crying for mothers and fathers. There are women holding limp bodies that used to belong to the people they loved.

The Midgardian thought there’d be more hysteria. But this is Asgard, a warrior people used to the cost of battle. 

She heads towards the palace and sees Thrud below, her arm bleeding. She heads in that direction and lands next to where the young woman is helping some of the wounded.

“Thrud, are you alright?”

The blonde woman turns to her then looks at her own bleeding arm. “Fine.”

“Woman, I have never seen anyone with your sorcery.” Tyr limps up to Storm in a very determined manner. He holds out his hand. “Things would have been a lot worse without you up in that sky.”

Storm smiles and shakes his hand. “I’m glad I could help.”

“You’ve seen battle before.”

“I have,” she confirms. “My people are, well, yeah, I’ve seen battle. Nothing quite like this though.”

“Well you performed admirably. You could join my ranks of warriors any time,” he tells her.

Storm’s eyebrows rise in surprise, and Thrud looks shocked. “That it high praise indeed from the God of War. I know how difficult it is for a woman to join your ranks of warriors.” It’s hard not to sound a little contemptuous when she says it.

Tyr frowns. “For the record, I’m the one who allowed both Sif and Thrud to join. I don’t give a shit what genitalia a person has. If they can fight and are willing to die for Asgard, they should be allowed to. It’s the rest of Asgardian society that disagrees.”

Mouth open in surprise, Storm closes it and apologizes. “For the record, I agree. If that wasn’t obvious from before.”

“It was,” Thrud says. “I think it was.” Her arm is really starting to burn.

Storm gives a little smile. “When I’m Princess – That sounds weird. When I’m Thor’s wife, I’ll help you change the rest of Asgard.”

Tyr gives a tired smile. “I look forward to it. For now, do me a favor and make sure Thor’s daughter gets to the healers.”

“I’m fine. I’m helping,” she says.

His voice turns stern. “I will not have the Princess going unconscious because she refused to leave. Now go with your soon-to-be step mother.”

Storm’s voice is much gentler. “What Tyr means is that your father will be looking for you soon. So we should get you cleaned up so he doesn’t worry when he sees you.”

“For Far,” she nods and allows herself to be led away.

The healers are busy. Really, really, busy. There are many who need their skills far more than Thrud. So Storm takes her aside and cleans her wounds herself. “You’re going to need stitches.”

“Stitches?” Thrud asks.

“Yes. Stitches.” The confused look clues Storm into the fact that the Asgardian doesn’t know what those are. “Your wound is too deep. We need something to hold your skin together so it heals.”

“Oh. A flesh sealer,” Thrud translates.

“Sure. Where would I find a flesh sealer?” Storm asks. When Thrud shrugs, she asks a passing healer, who points absently at another person. She goes to that person and asks, “Do you have a flesh sealer?”

“Where?” It sounds more like a command than a question.

Storm leads her to Thrud.

“Princess Thrud.” The healer bows then quickly uses the wand-like device on her arm. The skin appears to be fused together, leaving a raised red indentation. 

Storm just knows Tony would love to take it apart and reverse engineer it. If the Avengers do ever come for that hunt, they’ll have to be sure to check his pockets before they leave.

“Thank you,” Thrud tells the healer. “I should get back.”

“You should find your father,” Storm suggests. “He’ll be worried.”

“He’ll be busy,” she replies.

“He’s here,” the healer tells them. “He brought in your grandmother. The Queen,” she quickly corrects herself.

“What happened?” Thrud asks.

“I’m not sure.”

“Where are they?” Storm asks.

The healer takes them to the private area where Frigga is sleeping. 

Thor is there, holding her hand. He turns when he hears movement. Seeing them, he stands with tears in his eyes. “You’re unhurt? Both of you?”

They hug him tightly. Storm responds. “Thrud’s arm was cut. Other than that, we’re fine.”

“What happened to Grandmother?” the young woman asks.

Thor has them sit before telling them what happened. “I do not know much. There were two of them. When I went to Frigga’s chamber, one had just stabbed her. She fell to the floor, blood staining her dress.” His emotions play out on his face, making both women want to comfort him. But then his eyes harden. “I summoned the lightning and blasted the other one with it. I burned half his face, but he still lives.”

“Then you brought Grandmother here?”

“No,” he says with a shake of his head. “Loki appeared.” He looks over at his mother. “Loki appeared and used his magic to heal her. I don’t think she would have made it if he hadn’t have been there.”

“Where is he?” Storm asks.

“Steve took him to their chamber.” He remembers the feel of the magic around them. It had been frightening. “The magic drained Loki of most of his energy. And when it was done, he used what little he had left to hold her and not let her go.” He closes his eyes, hoping the memories will leave him. “I don’t remember the last time I had been that afraid.”

Storm and Thrud each take one of Thor’s hands.

He looks up at them with wet eyes full of love. “I am grateful you both made it through safely.”

“And Jane?” Storm asks.

“Safe. Thanks to Mother.” He looks at her, still sleeping.

“But Grandmother is okay?” Thrud asks. She sounds almost like a child.

“Yes. Thanks to your uncle.”

Storm asks, “Should someone tell Helena?”

Thor nods then bows his head. “Normally Loki or Mother would do that.”

“I can go,” Thrud offers. “I’ll take Windrider. My Pegasus,” she explains to the Midgardian.

He nods. “Go.” He stands. “But hug your father first.”

She does so gladly.

Storm lightly kicks Thor’s calf. When she has his attention, the mouths, ‘Sif. Her mother.’

He nods. “You should find your mother first. She’ll be worried about you.”

“I will,” Thrud assures him. She kisses his cheek. But when she moves to go, he holds her in place.

“This was your first battle.”

She nods. “Yes, Far.”

He cups her cheeks in his hands. “It will all catch up to you. And when it does, your mother and I will be here for you.”

“I will be fine. I’m strong. Like you. Like Mother.”

His eyes sadden. “The night after my first battle, I cried like a child and shook like a tree in a high wind,” he remembers. “Your grandfather held me and told me it would get easier.”

“Did it?”

He nods. “It did.” He gives her a warm smile and kisses her cheek. “Go. Find your mother. Then get your cousin.”

“Yes, Far.” She turns and gives Storm a nod before leaving to search of Sif.

xxx

Sif strides through the building until she finds her ex-husband. He’s exactly where her daughter told her he would be. “Thor, King Odin has put Jane under guard.”

He stands when she comes into the room where the Queen is still resting. “I’m sure it’s for her safety.”

“Her safety?” It’s clear she doesn’t believe it. Her eyes flash with anger and worry.

“Yes,” he enunciates. “They can protect her while she works.”

“While she…?” Sif’s brow narrows. “Where do you think they have her?”

Already bored with this, Storm interjects, “Why don’t you just tell us.”

“Fine. They have her in one of the guest rooms,” Sif tells them. “They aren’t allowing her to work.”

Thor shakes his head. “You must have heard wrong. The All-Father wouldn’t do that.”

Storm contradicts him. “I think he would.” She tells them about the conversation when Thor was off dealing with the prison escape. “He seemed very certain that nothing could be done to save her. So yes, I think Sif is right. I think Odin is very capable of doing that.”

A familiar, motherly voice says, “You need to get her out of Asgard.”

All heads turn to the bed. “Mother?” Thor rushes to her. “Mother, are you alright?”

“What happened?” She looks around. 

A grateful Sif replies, “You saved Jane.”

“Did I?” She kind of remembers that. “Yes. And then I was on my way to see Hel.”

Thor breaks down at that. He hugs her and sobs into her neck.

“There there. I’m fine now.”

Sif turns away, feeling as though she’s intruding.

“Is everyone safe?” Frigga asks. She looks at Storm as she says it.

The mutant nods. “Thrud went to get Helena. Steve and Loki are resting. Jane is…under arrest apparently. And Odin is probably being King somewhere.”

“I was going to visit Helena,” Frigga says again.

Thor, tear-streaks still visible down his cheeks, tells her, “Now you don’t have to.”

Sif goes to the other side of the bed. “Queen Frigga, you believe we should get Jane away?”

She nods. “If there’s a way to save her, Thor and Loki will find it.” She looks confident that they will.

Thor looks up at Sif. “I’ll have a word with Father.” He stands and gives Storm a hug. “Will you stay with Mother?”

“Of course.” She kisses his cheek. “Go be a prince.”

xxx

Pepper’s arms wrap around Tony from behind. Her hands slide down over his chest. He’s in his lab, sitting on a stool and looking over a map dotted with varying colors of light on the screen in front of him. Her baby bump presses against his back, reminding him of the future he’s trying to keep safe. He slides a hand over her arm and takes her hand, kissing it. “Everything okay, Pep?”

“Peachy.” Horny would be a more accurate description. She’s been very horny lately. It’s something Rae had warned her about. Something to do with hormones and blood flow. All Pepper knows is that she’s been needing Tony more than usual. But she doesn’t want to interrupt if he’s doing something important. “What’s this?” She gestures towards the screen with a lift of her head.

“Something Dr. Selvig wanted me to look over.”

“Can it wait?” She bends over and whispers in his ear. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

Tony moans and turns in his chair to face her. “If it wasn’t end of the world stuff, I’d be all over you.”

She raises an eyebrow. She’s heard that line before. “And when is the end of the world happening this time?”

“In a few hours.”

She pulls away in surprise. “A few hours? Shouldn’t you be, I don’t know, putting on your suit or something?”

“Not until I know exactly where I’d need to go.” He explains how he’s trying to find the focal point of the Convergence then explains what the Convergence is.

“Okay.” Pepper moves and sits on his lap. “So when did this happen last?”

“According to Selvig, 5,000 years ago.”

“What did the earth look like 5,000 years ago?”

Tony is surprised by the question. He had been searching for current anomalies and trying to determine a pattern or a central point. “Uh, that would be, what, 3,000 BC? JARVIS, what was big in 3000 BC?”

“Pyramids mainly,” the A.I. answers.

The engineer swipes the map he had been looking at to the right. “Show me.”

Sites in Egypt, Peru, Mexico, Sudan, Iraq, Guatemala, China, and Italy light up.

“That’s a lot of pyramids,” Pepper says.

“Connect them?” Tony requests of JARVIS. It doesn’t help. There’s no convergence point.

“What about Stonehenge?”

JARVIS asks if he should put up all stone circles from that period. When Tony answers that he should, new dots appear, all concentrated in Britain and Ireland.

“Now that is much more interesting.” Tony has JARVIS connect those as well. “Run a compare of the anomalies we’re seeing now and these sights.”

“Will do, Tony. Shall I also run time simulations and check the rotation of the earth on the approximate days the Convergence would have happened, taking the mean of the time range in which these structures were created?”

“Yeah. Good idea.”

“Thank you. It may take an hour or two.”

Pepper replies. “Take all the time you need, JARVIS. I plan to keep Tony occupied.” She smiles at her husband and slowly leans in. “No more work until I’m done with you.”

“Done with me?” Tony’s eyebrows are raised. He’s not sure how he should feel about her choice of phrase. “What do you plan to use me for?”

She rises, lifts up her skirt a bit, then sits back down, straddling him. “I thought I’d use you as an amusement park ride.”

He smiles. “An amusement park ride? What kind?”

“Roller coaster. With all those peaks and valleys.” She rubs against him as she says it.

“I do love a roller coaster.” He smiles. “Especially the way you scream.”

“Mmm.” She’s getting wet even with the clothes separating them. She wants him, and it shows in her eyes.

He kisses her slowly.

Pepper pulls away and gets up. Her hands go up her pencil skirt and tug down. A white lacy thong moves down her legs. She steps out of it easily.

Tony unfastens his jeans and pulls out his cock. One of the great things about Pepper wanting and being pregnant is not having to worry about condoms. Not that that was difficult or anything. It’s just nice to not have to worry about it. Like now, all he has to concentrate on is how sexy she is and being ready for her. He’s not quite hard yet, but between his strokes and the way she is slowly unbuttoning her blouse, it isn’t long until he is.

“Ready for me, Brownie?” She doesn’t wait for him to answer. Lifting her skirt back up, Pepper straddles him again. She keeps herself just above him, teasing herself with the tip of his cock.

Tony kisses her chin then sucks on her earlobe. “Please keep your arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times.”

She laughs and slaps his arm. “If this isn’t a good ride, I’m gonna want my money back.”

“I’m sorry, Miss. No refunds.” He smiles. “But I will let you ride again.”

Pepper focuses completely on him. “I’ll ride you as often as I like.”

Tony kisses her hungrily. He loves it when she gets all boss lady on him. At some point as their tongues slide over each other, he feels her lower, her wetness surrounding him. He moans with approval.

Once he’s completely inside, she moves her hips up and back in slow shallow movements. Their kisses continue, intensifying as they taste each other. Still wanting more, she takes his hand and moves it to her ass, directing him to stroke the opening of her anus. She moans against his mouth in pleasure.

He dips the tip of his finger into her and congratulates himself when she cries out his name and starts to ride him harder. He puts his other hand into her shirt and starts massaging her breast. It’s gotten bigger, and he can’t help but wonder just how big her breasts will get by the time the baby arrives.

The stimulation is almost too much. Pepper is moving fast and hard against him. “Yes. Tony. Harder.”

He’s confused for a moment. “Me?” The he remembers his hands. “Anus or breast?”

“Yes.”

He takes that to mean both. He pinches her nipple and pushes the finger in her ass a little further inside.

“Tony. Tony!”

He’s having a hard time keeping his pleasure contained.

Bruce walks into the lab. “One turkey sand-“ The words dry up on his lips when he sees Pepper moving on top of Tony. “Sorry.” He turns around and walks out.

“Did we scare Bruce?” Tony asks between heaving breaths. He laughs. “I think we scared Bruce.”

“Not. Really. Caring. Right. Now!” Her toes curl with pleasure. “Tony! Tony!”

Tony’s mouth opens, and a cry of pleasure escapes his throat.

Pepper can feel his semen pump into her. “Yes! Tony! Yes! Oh God!” She stops moving and clings to him as her pleasure washes over her. Then she completely relaxes, hanging limply against Tony’s shoulders. “Did you say something about Bruce?” She’s feeling wonderfully tired from the sex.

“Don’t remember,” he replies.

“Mm-kay.” She kisses him deeply albeit very lazily.

Tony breathes with contentment. “I love you, Madam CEO.”

“As you should,” she smiles. “As you should.”

xxx

Odin wants nothing more than to go to his wife. But as King, he must first see to his realm.

It takes more time than he likes for the Council to assemble. Once it does, he asks for an assessment of the damage.

Tyr gives him preliminary casualty numbers. “But we won’t have a true account for some time. Those black hole grenades,” he shakes his head. “We’ll have to count missing, and we won’t know who those are until the dust has settled a little.”

The King gives a short nod then looks to Heimdall. “The shields?”

He shakes his head. “They used one of those grenades on it,” the golden-eyed man replies. “It cannot be easily fixed.”

“We’re all but defenseless,” Fandral warns. “If they attack again –“

“Malekith will not get the Aether,” King Odin swears.

Walking up with Sif, Thor asks, “Even if you must sacrifice all of Asgard? No, Father. Let us take Jane. If she isn’t here, they will have no reason to return.”

That exchange ends up requiring an explanation. More than one member is surprised and frightened at another Infinity Gem appearing. And they all now have a clearer understanding of why the Dark Elves attacked in the first place. “You should have brought this matter to the council before the attack.”

“I was going to.” Odin reminds them of the meeting he had called for that very day. “We were going to discuss this, but the attack came sooner than expected.”

“And they will attack again,” Thor warns, “so long as the Aether is here.”

Kelda wonders if she should even be here. After all, she is only a stand-in for Thor when he is not on Asgard.

“Then what would you propose?” Odin asks his son in a very condescending way.

“We take Jane to Svartelfheim, allow Malekith to draw the Aether out of her, then destroy it before Malekith has a chance to use it.”

Sif nods. “And in this way we can save Jane and all the nine realms, too.” She looks hopeful.

“No,” the King says flatly. “I will not give Malekith any opportunity to get the Aether.”

Thor shakes his head. “Then you would destroy Asgard.”

“I am trying to save it. But if destroying Asgard is what it takes to save the universe, then so be it. We will all meet in Valhalla and start again.”

“If he destroys Asgrd, then he _will_ destroy the nine realms. Don’t you see?” Thor can’t believe his father is being so pigheaded about this.

“We must secure the Aether, not present it to Malekith as a gift.” Odin is clearly getting frustrated by the conversation. Over half the Council agrees, and it is decided that Jane is to remain a prisoner of Asgard.

“We can’t just allow that thing to destroy her,” Sif says as they make their way back to Frigga.

“Odin gave an order,” Thor says, though rebellion is simmering hot in his belly.

A deep voice comes from behind. “I remember Odin giving an order not to go to Jotunheim. I also remember it being ignored.” Heimdall walks over to them and hugs his sister. “She is fine. For now.” He looks at Thor. “If you do what is in your heart, success will mean exile. Failure brings only death.”

“There’s just one problem,” Thor realizes. “You must tell Odin what I am up to.”

“Yes. This is true. But I am not bound to tell him of treason as soon as I hear of it.” He smiles at his friend.

Thor smiles back. “You are a good friend, Heimdall.”

“Remember that if we live long enough for you to become King.” 

xxx

Darcy has a huge smile on her face as she watches Dr. Selvig order the MI-13 people about. He looks so happy doing it.

“No no. That’s not where the resistor goes. It won’t work if you put it there. It goes here. See?” He shows them.

They see. They don’t understand. Most of them don’t. It doesn’t matter, though. Under Selvig’s eye, they create five gravimetric spikes. That means they have six total. Selvig believes that will be enough to contain the focal point.

“Why do you wear this?” One of the scientist swipes the Asgardian helmet off of Erik’s head as he asks.

“Hey! Give that back.”

“I will. Just tell me why you wear it.”

Darcy feels suddenly very protective of Selvig. She marches up to the person who has the helmet and grabs it. “The man said to give it back.”

The scientist doesn’t let go of it. “I just want to know why he wears it.”

She yanks it out of his hands. “It’s what all the cool scientists are wearing now,” she says as she walks to Erik. She gently places the helmet on his head. “You okay?”

He nods. “It wasn’t so bad this time. Barely a whisper.”

“Good.” She gives him a smile and gives the helmet a little adjustment. She feels very protective of Erik, especially since they’ve been in London. 

“Darcy?” He looks at her with complete trust.

“Yeah, Doc?”

Erik gives her a warm smile. “You’re an excellent intern.”

She beams back. “Thanks. You’re not so bad yourself. At being a scientist,” she adds.

“Thank you.”

They share a smile.

“So now what?” someone asks.

Erik looks over. “Now we wait for Tony.”

xxx

After going over the plan with Sif and the Warriors, Thor goes to his mother. The sight tells him he’s doing the right thing.

Loki is in bed next to Frigga. Hel is on Steve’s lap in a chair. Storm and Thrud are in separate chairs and holding hands. Storm is telling them about her friends at the Xavier School, describing their powers and their personalities. Steve, Hel, and Loki add their own impressions sometimes.

Thor clears his throat when Storm comes to a breaking point. Everyone looks over and smiles at him. “How are you feeling, Mother?”

“Better. Weak but better.” She smiles. “It helps having my family around.”

He looks down. “I’m afraid I’ll have to take them away. Most of them anyway.”

“Odin isn’t letting Jane go,” the Queen deduces.

“No. And I’m about to do something very foolish,” Thor admits. “Something I require Loki’s aid with.”

He nods. “If it means killing the bastards who did this to Mother, count me in.”

“Me, too,” Steve says. It sets off a chain reaction until Frigga is the only one who has not said those words.

“Thank you.” Thor looks at his daughter. “I’m sorry, Thrud, but you cannot help.”

“Why not?” Her eyes flash. “I am a tested warrior now. I can help.”

Her father puts a soft hand on her shoulder. “I know. It’s not about that.” He stops her before she can protest. “You’ve only just become a warrior. Your loyalty should be to your King.”

“And if it isn’t,” Loki adds, “then you can turn spy for us.”

“Loki,” Thor says, horrified by the suggestion.

“What? If she wants to help, what better way?”

“I was going to say she should stay here and protect her grandmother.”

Odin walks in. “Protect her grandmother from what?”

“From too many visitors,” Loki replies smoothly. He kisses Frigga’s cheek and gets up. “We should go.” He’s helped off the bed by Steve and Hel.

The King puts a hand against his chest. “Loki, thank you.” It almost looks like the words pain him to say.

“I didn’t do it for you.” He swats Odin’s hand away and continues to the door.

Once they are in the hall, Thor asks Thrud to remain here. “Try to keep him here until Heimdall comes for him.”

“Heimdall?”

“Yes.” He can see the questions in her eyes. “The less you know, the better.” He kisses her forehead. “Be good.” He leads everyone else out, passing Heimdall with a nod as they exit the building. “Storm, you and Steve should return to Midgard.”

“No.” It’s said in stereo with both of the replying.

Loki turns to Steve. “I believe we are about to commit treason. You may want to take Thor’s advice.”

The Captain smiles at him. “Wouldn’t be the first time I committed treason for you.”

He smiles back. “No it wouldn’t.”

“I’m with Steve,” Storm tells Thor.

The God of Thunder shakes his head. “If things go sour, if we fail, it will be up to you to gather the forces on Midgard to stop this. You must get home. You must rally the Avengers, the X-Men, and anyone else willing to fight and try to stop it.”

Realizing he’s right, she nods. “Make sure things don’t go sour.”

“I’ll do my best. You’ll have to take Thrud’s Pegasus back. Hel will guide you to the stables.”

“No. I’m going with Da,” Helena says.

“No,” Loki tells her. “You have a kingdom to run. You cannot afford to make Asgard an enemy. Take Storm to the stables then go home. If anyone asks, you know nothing. Once you saw the Queen was fine, you returned home.”

“But, Da –“

“No buts, Pet. Please.” His eyes beg for her to do as he asks.

“You don’t think I can help?”

“I think you’re a queen who needs to think of her subjects.” He cups her cheek. “I also think you’re my daughter whom I wish to protect. I wasn’t there enough for you, Helena. If it’ll make you feel better, go to Midgard with Storm.”

She nods and hugs her father tight. “I love you, Da.”

“I love you, too, Pet.”

Storm and Thor kiss good-bye, not wanting to part.

Finally the men and women go off in separate directions.

As they head into the palace, Loki mentions, “You know I can’t just magic everyone off Asgard, right?”

“I do. I also know you know other ways into Yggdrasil.”

Green eyes look at his brother. “One way. A dangerous way. A narrow way.”

“A way,” Thor notes.

Steve is more concerned with the first step. “How do we get Jane?”

“She and Sif should be waiting for us near the ship.”

Loki thought it strange that Thor would use the singular, but he didn’t follow up. Later when he sees the ship that Thor meant, he will wish he had. 

xxx

Heimdall enters the Queen’s recovery room. “Pardon the interruption.” He bows. “Queen Frigga it is good to see you well. King Odin, I need to speak with you.”

“Go ahead,” the King orders.

“Not here. I need you to come to the Bifrost.”

Odin looks annoyed. “I only just got here.”

Frigga pats his leg. “Go. I’ll be fine.” She asks Heimdall if her family is still out in the hall.

“Only Thrud, Your Majesty.”

“Send her in. She can keep me company while you two attend to business.” When Odin makes no move, Frigga pats him again. “I’ll be fine. I promise. Go.”

Thrud comes in once the two men have left. She sits on her grandmother’s bed. “Should I be worried?”

“Yes, Dear. I believe we all should.”

xxx

Malekith’s second in command is removing the bandages from his face. “Well?”

The horned creature shakes his head.

The Dark Elf grabs a glass and looks into it. Half his face is blackened where the god’s hammer directed the lightning. “At least the Queen is dead.” He turns to his army. “As soon as we’ve rested, we return to Asgard.”

xxx

“That’s a Dark Elf ship,” Loki says, not quite believing that this is the plan.

“Good eye, Brother.” Thor slaps him on the back to punctuate his sarcasm. He is glad to see Sif and Jane just coming from the other direction. Volstagg is waiting for them all.

Sif yells as she and Jane run. “They’re right behind us!”

That gets Thor, Steve, and Loki to run, too.

“Who’s driving the ship?” Steve asks.

“Excellent question,” his lover replies. “Thor, do you have an answer?”

“Yes.” It’s all he says before he engages the Asgardian warriors with Sif and Volstagg. “Get Jane into the ship!”

Steve and Loki help her in.

“Go,” Volstagg says. “I’ve got this.”

Thor shakes his head. “You can’t hold them off by yourself.”

“I’ll stay,” Sif says, her voice hard with conviction. “Thor, cure her of this. I beg of you.”

Her ex-husband has rarely seen fear in her blue eyes, but it is there now. “I swear it.” He runs into the ship as the two warriors continue to fight. 

Thor stops at the controls and starts pushing buttons.

Nothing happens.

“Do you even know how the fly this thing?”

“Can’t be that complicated.”

Steve and Jane exchange a look.

Loki rolls his eyes. He tries to crowd Thor out of the way. “Move over. Let me have a try.”

“Get your own ship.”

There’s another eye roll. He gestures, palm up. “Perhaps try pressing them gently.”

The blond god whacks the controls. “I _am_ pressing them gently. It’s not working!”

“I suddenly feel very sorry for Storm.”

Steve laughs and quickly covers his mouth when Thor glares at him. “Sorry.”

“Just move over,” Loki tells him.

“I’ve got it.”

“No, you don’t.”

The ship starts up. Thor grins. “I told you.”

“Just fly the damn ship.” He looks back. “You two alright?”

Steve and Jane nod then almost immediately stumble back as the ship lurches forward.

It isn’t pretty. The black ship that looks like the inside of a peace sign manages to destroy more of the palace as it leaves.

“Oh well done,” Loki says. “Odin will be so pleased.” When they knock the top off another building he adds, “Well done. I’m sure that wasn’t needed.”

“You could do no better.”

“I bet I could.”

Jane collapses in Steve’s arms. “Uh, guys, Jane isn’t doing too good.”

“Does she breathe?” Loki asks.

“Yes.”

“How warm is she?”

“Just a little warmer than normal,” Steve replies.

“She’s fine.” He presses his hand against a wall. “At least she will be if Thor doesn’t kill us.”

“You could do no better,” his brother tells him. Then he takes off the head of a massive statue.

“Oh look. You just decapitated Grandfather. Just let me have a go.”

Thor glares at him. “Of the two of us, which one can actually fly?”

“It’s not flying. It’s flinging a hammer and going where it takes you.”

“Uh, guys?” Steve is on the ground with Jane in his arms. “We’re being followed.”

Soon they are being fired upon as well as followed. “Time for phase two,” Thor says.

“I believe they call it Plan B.”

“This isn’t Plan B. It’s phase two.” He presses a button near Loki’s head, and a door slides open. The wind whips through. “After you, Brother.”

“You’re joking.”

Thor smiles and pushes Loki out the door.

“Loki!” Steve looks at Thor in horror. “What did you do?”

The god laughs. “There’s a ship. Come on.” He let’s Steve jump out next then goes last while holding Jane.

This ship is smaller, open. Fandral is driving. He veers away from the ship they were just on and heads towards some cliffs. “Welcome aboard.”

“Thank you, Fandral.” Thor clasps his arm.

One of the Asgardian ships followed and is gaining on them quickly. It’s also starting to fire on them.

“Guess that’s my cue.” Fandral bows to the others. He takes a grappling hook gun and uses it to get to the other ship where he fights, letting Thor and the others get away.

Thor turns to Loki and gestures towards the controls. “I trust you know the rest of the way.”

“I do.” He gets up and takes control. He heads for a specific part of the cliffs and accelerates.

It looks like they are heading straight for a solid cliff face. “Brother?”

“I know the way.”

“Are you sure it’s there?”

“If it were easy to find, everyone would use it. Steve, I need your touch.”

Steve raises an eyebrow. “Now?”

Loki reaches back with his hand. “Now.” He feels the warm of his lover’s hand and the small surge of power it gives him. There. Just where he was heading. He smiles. It’s been a long time since he’s travelled this way.

Two pairs of blue eyes widen as they get closer to the cliff. Both men see the gap only a moment before they enter it. Then they are plunged into darkness then streaks of light then a view unlike anything Steve has ever seen.

“Welcome to Svartelheim,” Loki says.

xxx

The Dark Elves are just about to leave for Asgard when Malekith stiffens. He looks over at his most trusted friend and smiles. “The Aether has found us.”

The horned man tilts his head.

“It’s here.” He opens the ship and walks down the ramp.

Up on a sandy ridge he sees two Asgardians with the woman who posses the Aether. 

There seems to be some sort of altercation. The blond man, the one who messed up his face, comes tumbling down the sand. The brunet, one hand on the woman’s arm, strides forward.

The blond reaches out for his hammer, but the other cuts off his hand. He screams and pulls his stunted arm against him.

“Did you really think I gave a shit about Frigga or any of you Asgardian filth?!” Loki kicks Thor in the stomach.

“Loki, please. She loved you.”

The brunet kicks him again. Then he rises to his full height and smiles at the Dark Elf. A light travels over him, turning him blue. It is the Jotun he met earlier on Asgard.

“Malekith! I am Loki, of Jotunheim, and I bring you a gift.” He flings the woman in front of him.

He smiles. “Loki of Jotunheim, we are well met again. Though I am surprised by your entrance.”

Loki gives a small bow. “The King and Queen of Asgard stole me as a child and thought to raise me to be loyal. It was a miscalculation.”

“Was it?”

“It was.”

From the ground, Jane shouts, “I knew we couldn’t trust you.”

“My gift does come with one small requirement,” Loki adds.

Malekith frowns. “And that is?”

“A good seat from which to watch Asgard burn.” He smiles a cold, reptilian smile.

“Then you will have it.” Malekith crouches down to where Jane is still lying. He pulls her up. “You have what’s mine. I want it back.” He raises his hands, causing Jane to rise up.

Loki can hear the Aether practically sing in triumph that it is being reunited with it’s user. It frightens him, but he does his best not to show it. Not that the Dark Elf would notice.

Floating above, the blackish-red liquid seeps out of Jane’s body and hovers in the air between her and Malekith.

When it appears to be all out, Thor yells, “Loki, now!”

In that moment, several things happen almost at once. Jane falls to the ground. Loki reaches towards Thor, summoning what magic he can. The Thunder God’s hand reappears and calls to Mjolnir. As soon as she is back in his hand, he calls forth the lightning and fries the Aether.

The liquid solidifies and falls to pieces to the ground.

Loki’s body is covering Jane, protecting her from the sharp debris.

There is a long moment where nothing happens. Malekith is staring at the ground in disbelief. Loki slowly lifts his head and moves away from Jane. Steve walks down from the sandy ridge where the others had originally started.

They hear it before they see anything. It’s the sound of gems knocking against each other it a low-sounding twinkle.

Still in solid red crystalline pieces, the Aether rises from the ground and move towards Malekith. Arms open, he absorbs it into his skin with a smile. His eyes take on a glassy red tint as he continues to smile triumphantly. “Kill them all.” He turns around and walks back into the ship.

There’s another pause before the battle begins.

The large horned creature throws one of the black hole grenades towards Jane. Loki pushes her out of the way. But he isn’t fast enough. He feels himself getting pulled in. Panic rises as memories of falling into the abyss overtake his mind. He searches for his love just as he gets hit in the stomach with enough force to knock him out of the way.

Steve is at his side. “You okay?” he asks as he takes back his shield.

Loki nods. “Thank you.” 

They kiss once before joining the battle that has sprung up. Steve stays close to Jane as Loki fends off four Dark Elves who attack him.

Thor is battling the a few himself. Mjolnir quickly takes care of them. But the large one with the horns, he is not so easy. And the God of Thunder finds himself being hit and flung across great distances.

As much as he tries, Thor cannot get the upper hand. Mjolnir is getting knocked away at the last moment. Or he’s getting pummeled. Or both. Either way, the mighty Thor is losing the battle. His face pulses with pain as the creature continues to pound his head.

Finally the horned Elf backs away to grab his spear. He raises it over his head in preparation of plunging it into Thor.

He jerks and looks down. There is a spear sticking out of his own chest. The one in his hand drops with a clatter to the ground. He turns and sees Loki, blue with red eyes, looking defiantly at him.

“That is for my mother.”

The creature grabs him by the shoulders and pulls him onto the spear.

Loki’s eyes widen in surprise and pain.

“Loki!” Steve yells. He hits the last enemy he was battling, breaking his neck with the force of the blow.

The Trickster slides off the spear and falls to the ground. He smiles and holds up a pin. It belongs to the black hole grenade at the creature’s hip.

He looks down. He only has a moment to realize what has happened before he’s sucked into the space it created.

Loki’s head falls back as Steve and Thor both run up.

Steve presses a trembling hand over the wound. “You have to heal yourself, Kitten. Okay?” His voice betrays his fear.

“Not sure I can.” He gives a half smile. “Used it all on Mother.”

He swallows. “No. Don’t say that. You have to get better. I can’t lose you.”

Thor nods his agreement. “We can’t lose you, Loki. Mother would never forgive me.”

Loki laughs even as a tear escapes from the outer corner of his eye. His skin is turning ashen.

“No, Kitten,” Steve says again. He can’t hold back his own tears. “You have to stay with me.” He presses his forehead against his love’s. “Please, stay with me.”

Jane walks over and places a hand on Thor’s shoulder.

“Don’t you leave me!” Steve yells. “That’s an order!”

“I’m sorry,” Loki replies in a whisper. “I’m so sorry. Kiss me. Just once more.”

Steve kisses him passionately, trying to will his own life force to heal Loki. He feels his love kissing back. That gives him hope. But then the feeling diminishes until the lips he’s kissing are simply there. The tears come in a flood then. He kisses every inch of Loki’s face trying to get him back.

“Steve, he’s gone,” Thor says gently, tears streaking down his cheeks.

The artist shakes his head.

“Steve,” Jane tries this time. “Malekith is heading for Earth. He’s going to destroy everything. We need to stop him. We need to go.”

“I’m not leaving him.” The look in his eyes show that this is not negotiable.

Thor nods. “Then we carry him.”

Steve gives Loki one more lingering kiss against the cool lips before lifting him up. He uses a fireman’s hold, draping his love over his shoulders. He follows Thor and Jane, continuing to quietly tell Loki not to leave him.

Jane stops all of a sudden. “Do you hear that?”

Thinking she means Loki, he listens for any sound from his love. Then he hears music, and his heart sinks a little.

“That’s my ringtone,” Jane realizes. “My phone must be nearby.” She rushes towards the direction the sound is coming from and finds herself in the cave where she originally found the Aether. “You’ve gotta be kidding me.” She looks around and finds her umbrella and her phone among a lot of other debris from Earth.

“Your phone?” Thor asks.

She holds up a finger just after answering the call. “Darcy?”

“Jane!” Darcy sounds surprised. “Oh my God. I was just going to leave you a voicemail. Are you back on Earth? Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Fine. Not exactly on Earth though.” She looks around. “How am I getting cell reception?”

“I don’t know. You’re the scientist. You figure it out.”

Jane holds out her umbrella and starts walking forward towards the edge of the cliff. The front part of her umbrella disappears. “Darcy, I gotta call you back.” She ends the call before the other woman can say anything. Smiling, she turns to Thor and Steve. “Come on, through here.” She walks forward and ends up back at the old factory. “Yes!” Then she remembers Sif still on Asgard, and her smile drops. She turns and sees Thor looking wary but determined and Steve carrying Loki.

He gently lays his love on the ground. “You’re here, Kitten. You’re home.” He looks around, the landscape blurry from the tears in his eyes. “Kind of.” He strokes Loki’s cheek with the backs of his fingers. “Please, Loki.”

Steve remembers something about nature and how his own touch seemed to help Loki before. He carries him over to a patch of grass and lays him down. Then he gives him one last desperate kiss.

Nothing happens.

He pulls slowly away. There’s an emptiness in the pit of his stomach that only seems to grow. It’s making him nauseous. He turns and he feels bile coming up his throat, keeping a hand on Loki.

There’s a gasping, as though taking a breath after being underwater for too long.

Steve turns and sees green eyes looking around in fear.

“Steve?”

He pulls Loki into a tight hug, a hug that would break the back of a mortal man. “You came back. You came back.”

“I had the strangest dream.”

“I thought I lost you.”

“I thought you did, too.” Loki looks at Steve. “I heard you.” He touches the full bottom lip. “It broke my heart to hear you.”

“Doesn’t matter. You’re back now.” He kisses Loki in love and relief. “Never ever scare me like that again. Okay?”

He nods. “I won’t.”

“Loki!” Thor drops and wraps his arms around both of them. “We must go. Jane is getting a car.” He helps them up, and they walk as quickly as they can to the car the scientist is trying to start.

It’s Steve who finally hot-wires it into starting as Jane calls Darcy to find out where she is. Soon they are on their way to MI-13 headquarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Loki’s death was painful to write, but it had to be done. I hope it was a good read.
> 
> First, I would like to thank the guest on ff that pointed out I had spelled Hodur differently last chapter (as Hodor). Corrections were made. Thanks again.
> 
> Tyr complementing Storm on her skills as a warrior was based on a suggestion from skydancer2000 (ff). It was interesting to explore that side of Tyr. I have a feeling he and Storm will become good allies. Also, I hope I was able to give the Loki / Thor banter that was so great in the movies. (Yes, I definitely borrowed some lines.)
> 
> Thanks again to Sybil Silverphoenix (ao3) for help on the Thor: The Dark World adaptation. Sending Storm to rally the Avengers and X-Men on Earth was one of those suggestions.
> 
> When Amora showed up and caused a rift between Steve and Loki, marvelfanatic (ao3) suggested that Steve and Loki needed to do something to reaffirm that they were meant for one another. What do you think? Did Loki’s death do the trick? I hope so.
> 
> BriBri217 (ff) suggested making the “death” scene something that would cause Loki to discover a new side to his magic and to want to learn more about his birth mother. In that vein, the strange dream that Loki had is going to be something that makes him want to know more about her. The suggestion also included a desire to have something that would make Steve lean more towards choosing immortality. I think that just may happen.
> 
> Many thanks to the writers of Thor: The Dark World – Christopher Yost, Christopher Markus, Stephen McFeely.
> 
> Stay tuned next week for the exiting conclusion to that. Until next time…


	184. To Unite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Thor: The Dark World  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Bucky & Carol, Goran & Kelda, Thor & Storm, Sif & Jane  
>  **Explicit Content:** Dirty Talk, Masturbation

Odin stomps into Frigga’s room. His eyes are ablaze, and his nostrils flair. “Your boys have betrayed Asgard.”

Thrud rises as quickly as Frigga’s eyebrows.

“Have they?” the Queen asks innocently.

Odin’s eye narrows. He rounds on his granddaughter. “Did you know about this?”

Her jaw works, but no words come out of her mouth.

“Odie, you’re scaring the child,” Frigga chastises. “I’m sure she had nothing to do with it.”

“You’re sure? Thor, our Thor, _and_ Fandral _and_ Volstagg were all involved. Not to mention Sif.” He starts to pace. “And Loki and his consort.”

“His name is Steve,” Frigga reminds him. “And he’s been wonderful for Loki.” She hardens her voice slightly. “Or do I need to remind you how he helped talk Loki out of destroying Asgard even after you forcibly took him from Earth.”

He scowls at her. “I believe you just did.”

“I can’t help but notice that you didn’t mention Storm.” She gives him a pointed look. “Or do you call her ‘Thor’s consort’.”

His jaw tightens. “I did not mention her, because she was seen leaving with Hel before Jane was taken.” He points at Frigga. “At least Loki’s girl has a head on her shoulders.”

Frigga smiles. “She’s a lot like her father.”

Odin begins pacing again. “Different enough to not commit treason.”

“She couldn’t.” Frigga reminds him, “She’s not one of your subjects.”

He growls low in his throat.

Thrud is feeling very out of place and like an intruder. She has been inching her way to the exit as her grandparents have been talking. But just as she is about to slip out of the room, Kelda and Hodur block her way. She gives them an annoyed look that reminds the former servant of Thor.

Hodur is all smiles. “Is it true what they’re saying? Did Thor and Loki and Asgard’s greatest warriors really defy the King? Did they turn traitor?”

Odin’s hands ball into fists. “Come here to gloat?”

“Actually, I came to see how Mother was doing. I heard she almost died. And since she visited my sick bed when Loki had me mauled by wolves, I thought it right that I should visit hers.”

“How kind of you,” Frigga says pleasantly but with a sharp edge to her voice. “And here I didn’t think you cared.”

“Of course I care.” Part of him does even if he doesn’t want to admit it to himself.

“How I wish I could believe you,” his mother says. 

“You can believe me much more than your other sons.”

There is no smile as her eyes stare at him. “My sons are good boys. They did exactly as I asked.” She meets Odin’s eye with both of her own. “I told them to get Jane out of Asgard.”

Hodur is surprised but obviously pleased. “My my. Even the Queen has turned against the great King. Just wait till the other realms hear of this.”

Kelda stomps on his foot. “Sorry. Didn’t look where I was stepping.” It’s a good thing, too, else Thrud might have killed him.

The Queen smiles at the other women. Then she returns her focus to Odin. “We both know the Dark Elves would return if the Aether was still here. Asgard cannot take another hit. It barely survived this one.”

“It was not your call to make, Woman.”

“Don’t call me Woman,” Frigga warns him. “I am your wife and the Queen of Asgard. And you will treat me with respect.”

Odin glares. “Do you realize what you have done?!”

“I have saved Asgard,” she tells him defiantly.

“And destroyed the Nine Realms in the process,” the King tells her.

“We don’t know that yet,” Frigga replies. “And at least now we have a fighting chance.”

Odin shakes his head. Everyone is turning against him lately. If he doesn’t get some members of the council on his side soon, he may not be King for much longer.

xxx

Steve is in the back seat holding Loki when as they drive to the MI-13 offices. He’s been trying to gently find out what happened to the Trickster after his seeming death.

“I didn't die,” Loki tells him.

“It looked like you died.” Steve pulls him closer.

“It was like…” He tries to think of a good simile. “You know how when people get cold, their warmth concentrates in their core, leaving the extremities to freeze if need be? It’s the same concept.” He hopes that makes sense. “My life force, my magic was concentrated on healing my wound.”

Steve rests a hand on the bloody hole in Loki’s suit. “You scared me.”

“I know. I heard you.” He takes his love’s hand and squeezes it. “I heard every word. It made me fight to stay with you.”

Before Steve can say anything, the car stops.

“We’re here,” Jane tells them.

Steve helps Loki out of the car. The god is still weak from healing both his mother and himself. He keeps an arm around the Captain as they walk. His chest aches where the hole had so recently been. To be honest, he’s not sure it’s entirely gone.

Storm and Darcy meet them at the door. There are hugs and, between Thor and his fiancée, one large kiss. 

Jane feels a small pang as she watches. It gets worse when she thinks about Sif and what might be happening to her. “We left Sif behind,” she tells Darcy. Her jaw juts out in determination. “We have to stop this and get her back.”

Darcy gives a short nod. “You bet we do.”

“Everyone is inside,” Storm tells them. “Tony and Pepper have found the focal point.” She leads the way in as Thor fills her in on what happened.

Steve and Loki bring up the rear. “You could hear me?” the Captain asks, returning to their prior conversation.

“Yes.”

“You said you had a dream,” Steve reminds him.

He furrows his brown. “There was a woman. I think it might have been my mother. My birth mother,” he clarifies quietly. He’d rather Thor not hear this.

“What did she look like?”

“I don’t know. Beautiful. But I can’t see her face. Couldn’t see her face.” Loki stumbles and almost falls. 

Steve steadies him. “But it was your mother?”

He nods. “I’m not sure if it was a memory or a wish. She didn’t want to give me up, but Laufey took me.” He furrows his brow. “It was probably a wish.”

“You should find out,” Steve tells him. “Assuming we live through this.”

“You’re the optimistic one. Remember?”

“Yeah.” He stops before they get into the room. “Are you feeling up to this?”

Loki looks at him. “I’m not sure I have a choice.”

“Of course you do.” Steve puts a hand against his cheek. “You can sit this one out. I almost lost you already today. I don’t want to go through that again. I can’t.”

Holding him tight, Loki promises he won’t have to.

“Hey, Stoki, you guys comin’ in or what?” Tony calls.

“Yeah,” Steve replies. They step into a large room that currently hold a lot of Avengers and X-Men. The Captain can’t help but smile. He searches for Bucky and sees him sitting with Sam and two women. One he recognizes as Captain Marvel from her uniform. The mask is on and covering most of her face but leaves her blonde hair mostly free. The other is in a red and yellow suit. The eyes of her mask make them appear completely white. He searches his memory. Spider-Woman.

“We all here? Good,” Tony says without pausing for breath.

Betsy raises her eyebrow at him. “Yes, thank you, Mr. Stark. You may step aside now.”

“Step aside? I know where the convergence point is.”

“This is our jurisdiction,” she reminds him.

“Sweetie, the world is the Avengers’ jurisdiction.”

“Don’t call me Sweetie.” She hears Storm clear her throat and turns to see what she wants. There’s a mouthed message to let Tony do what he wants. She turns back to the billionaire. “Let me just introduce you to those who may not know you.”

Tony winks at her. “Everybody knows me.”

But before he can start, Dr. Selvig goes up and introduces himself and adds, “I work with Dr. Foster.” He smiles at her, relieved that she’s okay. He explains the Convergence to the assembled heroes. Then he tells them about his gravimetric spikes.

Betsy gently interrupts him here. “The gravimetric spikes will help contain the anomalies. But that is not our biggest problem.” There is a murmur from the group. “Thor,” she turns to the God of Thunder, “would you care to explain?”

He shakes his head. “If anyone should explain, it’s Loki. He knows this substance far better than I do.”

Steve has to help Loki to the front. And when they get there, the god starts coughing. Logan gets him some water, which he takes gratefully. He drinks half of it before turning to the heroes in front of him. It’s a strange place to be for him, in front of Avengers and X-Men and Excalibur while not wearing chains. “Jane was infected with an entity called the Aether. It is powerful, dangerous. And it brings darkness.” He can almost hear it.

“Loki, you’re scarin’ the kids,” Bucky yells from his place next to Captain Marvel. “Just spit it out.”

Loki cracks a smile. “Sorry. But it is dangerous. And despite our best efforts, Malekith a Dark Elf has it.” He looks at Jane.

She stands. “He’s coming here, to Earth. He wants to use the Convergence and the Aether to bring darkness and take over, well, everything. We have to stop him.”

Tony nods. “You heard her, people. Saddle up. We’re going to Greenwich.”

“Wait,” Loki says. “Their weapons.” He describes the black hole grenade, hoping it will prevent unnecessary casualties.

Jane and Tony exchange a look. “Time for a Science Bros meeting,” the engineer says. “Bruce, Jane, Hank, Erik, any other science-y types, come with me.”

xxx

Steve pulls Loki aside. “You should go back to Asgard.”

“Why?” Loki asks.

He puts his palm against his love’s chest. “Because you’re still healing.”

The god opens his mouth to protest, but instead he blurts out, “My mother is from Earth. My birth mother,” he clarifies. He didn’t know for sure until he said it.

Steve blinks, stunned. “How do you know?”

He shrugs, a confused but serious expression on his face. “I just do.” He looks into the blue eyes. “When I felt the Earth beneath me, it was like coming home.”

“Because it is your home,” the Captain replies. “This is your home now. Maybe you just realized it.”

Loki shakes his head. “It was different. It was my magic. It…It’s hard to explain.”

“You don’t have to.” 

“It’s like in Star Wars where Luke tells Leia they are siblings. And she realizes that she’s known all along.”

Steve laughs and pulls him into a hug. “I get it,” he says then changes the subject. “If you won’t go to Asgard, then go to Helheim. Be with your daughter.”

Loki scowls. “Do you really think I could be away from you now, on another realm?”

“Then promise me you’ll stay out of the fight.”

A deep voice full of concern interrupts them. “Loki, are you unwell?”

The god lets Steve go and smiles when he sees Black Panther. “Merely a flesh wound.”

“Judging by the Captain’s face, it is much worse than that.” He cocks his head. “Tell me what has happened.”

Bucky, Sam, Natasha, and Logan walk up as they begin with Jane’s disappearance and their trip to Asgard. There are tight hugs for Steve and wincing ones for Loki as he continues his tale.

When they get to the part where Loki gets run through with the spear he had put into the horned-elf’s chest, Captain Marvel walks up. “Forgive the interruption, but the Science Bros need some materials. I was hoping I could steal Winter Soldier to help me get them.”

Steve gives Bucky a knowing look. “Captain Marvel,” he offers his hand. “I’ve heard a lot about you. Thank you for joining us.”

She shakes it as she glances at Bucky. “Captain America, it’s an honor to fight alongside you.”

“Do me a favor. Make sure Bucky doesn’t do anything stupid.”

The man in question frowns. “Funny.”

She smiles. “I’m on it.”

“Good,” Steve says. “Then I can concentrate on making sure Loki doesn’t do anything foolish.”

“Me?” The god sounds offended. But then he shrugs. “Yeah, alright.” If he were feeling up to it, he would protest. But this way he can keep an eye on Steve, too. So he acquiesces without a fight.

T’Challa puts a gloved hand on his friend’s shoulder. “So you really are hurt.”

“I’ll be fine,” Loki assures him. He turns to the blonde woman in the mask. “And you may have Winter Soldier.”

Steve can see Loki starting to fade a bit. “Kitten, let’s go find you a place to rest.”

“Outside. I need grass and trees.”

He nods. “Please excuse us,” he tells everyone and walks Loki out. After a few steps, he scoops his love into his arms and carries him out.

“Loki is lucky to be alive,” Black Panther says.

“We sure it was luck?” Logan asks. He can’t help but wonder if another Asgardian or whatever Loki is would have survived it.

xxx

Steve carries Loki outside. He sees a park nearby and takes him there, getting lots of stares from passersby as he does. He ignores them as he waits to cross the street.

“I’m sorry. Nature helps.”

“It’s fine.” He crosses the street and gets as close to the middle of the park as possible before setting Loki down.

More color comes into Loki’s skin. He smiles. Green eyes open to look at his love. A hand reaches up to caress the Captain’s cheek.

Steve is pulled down into a kiss, hungry, needful. He pulls away. “Loki, we’re in public.”

“I don’t care. I need you.” The god kisses him again.

“I care.” The blue eyes hold an apology. “I’m not one for public displays. I’m sorry.”

He nods. “Then lie beside me, and tell me what you would do to me if we were alone.”

Steve figures he can do that easily enough. So he lies down next to Loki and takes his hand. “If we were alone?”

“Mm-hmm.” Loki looks at the sky and thinks it is nowhere near as gorgeous as Steve’s eyes.

“Well, I would first undress you. Slowly. Carefully. Making sure I didn’t hurt you.”

The god smiles. “Hurt me? From undressing?”

“Did I not tell you how?” Steve looks over and smiles as his love. “I’d get a really sharp knife and cut them off of you.”

Loki licks his lips. “No, you left that part out. What would you take off first?”

“Your shoes. Then I’d cut up your pant legs. I’d leave the pants on you for now though.” His thumb rubs over Loki’s hand. “Then I’d cut up the front of your shirt. The dull end of the cold blade would touch your skin as it move up your stomach and chest.”

“Mmm. Sounds wonderful.”

“Only after I got to your neck, trying and failing not to nick you, would I slice open your sleeves. First the left. Then the right. My hands would move over your torso, memorizing it for drawing later.”

“I can almost feel them.”

Steve kisses Loki’s shoulder. “Then I’d go back to where I left off with your pants. I’d cut from the top of your leg to the waist and do the same with the other.” He smiles. “Then I’d pull the front of your pants down exposing your manhood to the sky above.”

“Watch out. Heimdall could be watching,” Loki reminds him.

“I’m sure Heimdall has other important things to watch.” He lifts Loki’s hand and kisses it. “You’re naked now.”

“You’re not.”

“I don’t need to be. Stop interrupting,” Steve orders. “You’re naked, and the cool wind blows over your body making your nipples hard. I run my warm tongue over them, but that just makes them harder.”

Loki nods. His breath is deepening, and he feels a new energy within him.

“My hand slides down your body and nestles in your pubic hair.”

“I’m hardening.”

“I know. I can feel it.” He smiles. “I’d kiss you as my fingers move along the base of your cock and slide over your testicles.”

Loki’s breath is deep and aroused. “What would you do with them?”

“Give them a little squeeze. Maybe a harder one if you aren’t completely at attention yet.”

He gives a little moan.

Steve smiles at that. “Are you at attention, Kitten?”

“I am.” He’s fairly certain that if he looked down, his erection would be very pronounced. He uses a little magic to hide it from the rest of the world. “I’m at attention and awaiting orders.”

“Orders, huh?” Steve searches his mind. “I’d order you to put your finger up your ass.”

“Darling,” he moans. “I need lube.”

Smiling, Steve says, “I’d bring your finger to my mouth and wrap my lips around it. Then I’d slowly pull it out.”

“You are glorious.”

“You’d put that finger up your ass now. Then I’d spread your legs and suck the side of your cock.”

There’s a whimper this time. Loki swears he can feel everything Steve is describing. “What else?”

“I’d kiss up your shaft and suck the tip, running my tongue over your slit. Then I’d run the knife blade flat over your nipple as I took more of your cock into my mouth and hummed.”

“Steve,” Loki moans.

“Then I’d order you to change into your Jotun form and worship your cartilage and your scar-like markings.” He smiles. “I’d make you change me into a woman. I’d climb on top of you.”

Another whimper comes.

“I’d hold myself aloft and gaze into your red eyes as I let the tip of your cock brush against my wet wet pussy.”

Loki’s hand tightens. “Steve.” He needs friction and starts to rub his legs together. “Are you naked?”

“No. At this point, I’m in red lacy underwear. The crotch of the panties are missing, though. My blond pubic hair can be seen around my clitoris.”

“I want to suck it.”

“I don’t care what you want,” Steve tells him. “I’m going to have my way with you. I sit hard, wanting, no needing you to fill me. Our bodies slap together as I start to move.”

Loki licks his lips and imagines it. He’s aching with need.

“I ride you hard. I grunt with each thrust.” Steve holds Loki’s hand tighter. “We find the perfect spot together. I need you. I need you to stay right there.” He swallows. “I bend lower so I can bring more force. My toes start to curl as each breath becomes a moan.” He swallows and tries to will his own erection down. “You’re perfect. You’re cool inside me, but that’s okay. You’re hitting the perfect spot, and I ride you like a prized stallion on race day. Until finally I cry out in absolute pleasure as I feel you fill me.”

“Fuck. Fuck,” Loki says with each labored breath. His chest hurts still, but it is definitely better than before. His hand moves down to his cock. He gives it one squeeze over his clothes and moans. He gives it another and bucks up into his hand.

“Loki?” Steve sits up when he realizes what’s happening. But no one appears to be paying attention. He looks over at his love and watches as the orgasm hits. “Magic?” he asks once Loki can think again.

“You,” he replies.

Steve shakes his head. “No one seemed to care.”

“Oh. Yes, magic.” He sees the concern in his lover’s eyes. “Only a little. It’s fine. I’m fine.”

The artist lies back down and caresses Loki’s cheek. “You better be.”

xxx

Kelda goes to the stables as soon as she can get away. “Goran? Goran?” There is fear in her voice.

“Lady Kelda?” He walks out of Sleipnir’s stable. His arm is in a sling, and there’s a bruise over his left eye.

“I’m not a lady,” she corrects him as she rushes to make sure he’s otherwise okay. Once she’s satisfied, she pulls him into a hug, ignoring the wince that comes from him. “If anything had happened to you…”

He had learned earlier that she had come through the attack unscathed and was grateful for it. Now his heart skips a beat at her words. “You would have been sad?”

She hits his arm, the one in the sling. “Of course I would. I’m sad for all that lost their lives.”

“Oh.” He looks down, holding his arm in pain. “I must see to the horses.” 

Realizing her mistake, she gently touches his arm. “I would be especially sad at losing you.”

Goran is scared to let himself hope. “That’s very kind of you to say, my Lady.”

“I’m not a lady,” she says again, her voice small and a bit petulant.

“Well you should be.” He doesn’t look at her when he says this.

Kelda places a quick kiss to his cheek and practically runs away.

Surprised, Goran turns and watches her go. His hand goes to the cheek she kissed, and he smiles.

xxx

Most of the team is on evacuating of the surrounding buildings while Jane, Erik, Darcy, Black Widow, Beast, and Rogue put the gravimetric spikes in place around the courtyard in Greenwich.

They’ve barely gotten started when a huge black ship appears in the sky and starts to descend.

“We’ve got company,” Black Widow says in the comm.

Thor flies out and lands directly in front of the spaceship. Iron Man, Storm, and Captain Marvel land on either side of him.

The ship opens. Malekith is at the head of his army as they walk down the ramp. 

Captain Marvel’s fists begin to shine as she concentrates her energy there.

The Dark Elf smiles. He holds out his arms and directs the Aether out violently, knocking the four heroes back.

“Well that wasn’t nice,” Iron Man says as he gets back up.

“Malekith is not known for being kind,” Thor grumbles. He watches the Aether being called back. It’s as though the ooze were alive and being directed by the Dark Elf.

“Phase two,” Psylocke (a.k.a. Betsy Braddock) says in the comm.

They knew there would be two phases, that the Dark Elves would show up to cause havoc eventually. But they had hoped to clear more civilians before then. It will be downright impossible to get them to leave now that they have a front-row seat to an Avenger fight. So be it.

A small group of heroes move to guard those putting in the gravimetric spikes. The others engage the Dark Elves.

“Bloody hell,” Spider-Woman says as she looks up. “Are you seeing this?” 

Captain Marvel reminds her, “Head in the game, Spider-Woman.” The last thing she wants is to lose her best friend.

“The big circles showing different worlds?” Captain Britain asks in reply to Spider-Woman. “Nope. Can’t say that I do.” He flies up, dropping Hawkeye off on one of the four buildings around the courtyard.

Hawkeye gives him a salute in thanks. It was a much nicer ride than Iron Man usually gives. Though he would have rather been carried up by Captain Marvel. The archer spares one look at the Convergence, feeling suddenly very inconsequential as a species. He shakes his head and looks down to concentrate on the battlefield.

As each spike is put in place, Jane, Erik, and Darcy move away from the main fight while the others engage the enemy. Black Widow is the last to place hers. She looks up. “Are we sure these are in the right place?”

Bruce is in the plane monitoring the situation with Loki. “We’ll find out. Everything looks good, Jane. Boot ‘er up.”

Jane turns the nob on her remote, and a group of Dark Elves disappear.

“Yes!” Darcy fistpumps.

“Woah.” Falcon stops short and flies back. “Where’d they go?”

Bruce looks at the satellite footage. “Two blocks south.”

“How is that helping?” Hawkeye asks from his perch. He sees Falcon fly south, and he finds it weirdly appropriate what with winter coming and all. He returns his focus to the battlefield on the ground. “Psylocke, 4 o-clock.”

The brunette spins, slashing with her telekinetic katana.

“Oh man, yours is so much cooler than mine.” Deadpool is standing among Dark Elf carcasses, his blades dripping with their blood.

Psylocke chuckles. “Oh, hello, Deadpool. Should have known you’d join if there was chaos and destruction.”

“Deadpool?” Loki asks through the comm. “He’s here?”

“Yes.” She turns and blocks a blast from an enemy gun.

“Do warn him about the black hole grenades.” The father tries to keep his tone light, but it is tinged with worry.

“Piotr!” Magik screams.

Colossus’ voice breaks in sounding winded. “If you wish to know, grenade device works.” Then they hear what sounds like fists hitting steel.

“Magik, don’t kill your brother,” Captain America commands. “And good work, Science Bros team.”

Jane and Erik smile at each other. They along with Dr. McCoy came up with the concept. They hypothesized that the grenades must create a charge in order to close the black holes they create. So the scientists created a way to more quickly increase the charge of the black hole. Tony and Bruce verified the concept and created them. Now every hero has one of these devices that will increase the charge should they start getting sucked into one. It had been all theoretical until Colossus just proved it out.

Winter Soldier manages to get one of the enemy guns and starts shooting them with it. “Nice. I think I want one of these.”

Iron Man uses his repulsors to blast a group of the Elves. “Bring one back to the lab, and I’ll reverse engineer it.”

Captain Marvel glances over and sees a stupid grin on the super soldier’s face. “I think you just made his year.” And then she sees Thor fly by backwards. “Is Thor supposed to do that?”

Apparently not as he crashes into the ground. He gets back up with a groan and heads back into his fight with Malekith. Just as he gets to him, the two figures disappear.

“Captain Britain, Captain Marvel, Thor is overhead and falling fast,” Bruce tells them.

They fly up, Captain Marvel just a touch faster. But before she can reach him and the Dark Elf, they disappear again. She stops. “Where’d he go?”

“Uh, give me a moment.”

Loki finds them. “They’re sliding down the penis building.”

Captain Britain interrupts. “We call it the Gherkin.”

Hawkeye turns to at it. “Looks like a penis to me.”

“Gherkin is slang for small penis,” Spider-Woman says. “I figured you’d know all about small penises.”

There’s some laughter on the comm.

“Widow, if you are one of the people laughing,” Hawkeye warns.

“What? It’s funny,” his girlfriend replies. “Definitely not true but funny.” The way she says it makes it seem like it could be true.

“I’m going to remember this tonight.”

“Head in the game, people,” Captain America reminds them. “Shit.”

“Cap said a bad word,” Iron Man says with glee. “Did everyone hear him?”

“What’s wrong, Cap?” Black Widow asks.

“Malekith is back. Thor isn’t.”

“Jane?” Iron Man asks, “Why aren’t these anomalies closing?”

The scientist does a visual check. “Natasha was right. The gravimetric spikes aren’t in the right place. We need them closer to the ship.”

“Great. There’s just one problem.”

The Dark Elf is in front of his ship, arms wide. The Aether is pouring out of him, swirling around as it extends up and down through the windows of the Convergence. It obscures everything around him.

Captain Marvel lands next to Winter Soldier. “How do we stop this?”

“Jane?” Beast asks then throws one Dark Elf at another. “If we move the spikes, can we stop it?”

“Yes.”

“If we _can_ move the spikes,” Psylocke says.

“I will go,” Colossus offers.

“No,” Thor strides up. He grabs one of the spikes. “I will go.”

Captain America runs over carrying another. “You don’t have to go alone.”

Captain Marvel lands. “I’ve got the third. You boys ready?” She strides into the blowing debris.

Colossus takes the spike from Captain America. “I go. I will not be hurt.” He walks away before there can be any protest. Chunks of debris start to bounce off the metal skin.

Thor strides after them both. He shields his eyes as he heads in.

Deadpool walks up to Steve and puts a hand on his shoulder. “Well, you tried. At least you’ll still be around for a little while. Go to Pop. Tell him you love him.” Then he pinches Steve’s ass and walks away.

xxx

Goran is heading home to check on his mother. As he walks the streets of Asgard, he notices people looking up at the sky. He looks, too, curious that they aren’t running.

Tendrils of dark red matter slither through the air.

Dread grips the young man’s heart.

xxx

In the Palace, Odin watches and knows that Thor and Loki failed. He waits for Heimdall to be brought to him. He hears the footsteps approach. “Do you see what your treachery has wrought? Malekith has the Aether. The Nine Realms will be destroyed. All because of you.”

“You should have faith.” Heimdall looks out into the sky. “Thor and Loki yet live. They and the heroes of Midgard fight to save the realms. If not for the actions of your sons, Asgard would be in ashes, and Malekith would be exactly where he is.” He turns slowly to his King. “Is that all, Your Majesty?”

Odin frowns. “Did you know Loki almost killed Calder?”

Heimdall appears unconcerned. “Calder is a spoiled child. And if Loki had wanted him dead, he’d be dead.”

It is a fact Odin cannot deny.

xxx

Helena stands at the window of her office and looks at the sky where the Aether is beginning to invade. She can’t believe she let Storm convince her to come home.

Her mother is behind her.

“Is this it? The end of the universe?” Angrboda asks.

“Da will fix it.” She tries to reach out with magic but immediately knows it’s too much for her. “Da will fix it,” she says again and hopes it’s true.

xxx

Malekith stands at the center of the Aether swirl and turns around. He smiles at the three heroes. “Come to witness the end?”

“No. We’ve come for your surrender,” Thor replies.

“We all have.” Loki says from behind his brother, walking past him. “Remember me?” He wiggles his fingers in a tiny wave.

Thor is surprised to see his brother. Everyone is. But Captain Marvel keeps her head enough to run forward and plant her spike on the ground while they’re all occupied.

Malekith looks at her and laughs. “Is that supposed to stop me?”

As he talks, Colossus runs to the other side and drives his spike down into the Earth.

“A futile effort to stop the inevitable,” Malekith tells them. “The Aether can’t be stopped. Your worlds are done. I am the master of them now.”

Loki disappears and reappears behind the Dark Elf. “Has anyone ever told you you talk to much?”

Malekith swings his arm back to hit the annoying man in the face, only his arm keeps swinging. He realizes it’s an illusion even as he hears the God of Thunder’s war cry. He looks up to see the blond man leaping towards him, hammer in one hand and spike in the other.

Thor uses Mjolnir to drive the gravimetric spike into Malekith’s chest. The force reverberates and throws him back.

Loki uses a second illusion to tell Jane to turn her nob.

The Aether falls, prompting Iron Man to fly forward to capture it in a container that can hold it (theoretically).

Malekith is nowhere to be seen.

The circles in the air are gone.

The black ship teeters in the air. It starts to fall forward.

The heroes that fly immediately head towards it.

“Everyone stay away!” Jane yells. “Get back!”

Everyone moves away, flying, running, or carried by another.

The ship falls then disappears before it hits the ground.

Deadpool is the first to speak. “And the BAFTA for best special effects goes to Dr. Jane Foster.” He claps as everyone else breathes a sigh of relief.

xxx

Heimdall smiles when he sees the Aether recede. He turns to the King. “And now, King Odin, you must decide what to do with those of us who betrayed you but turned out to be correct.”

Odin frowns. “Take him back to the dungeon.” He turns back to the window and watches the sky clear. He can practically hear his wife telling him how wrong he had been.

xxx

Steve is standing just outside the Avenjet speaking with Thor and Jane. “I agree we need to return to Asgard and face the consequences, but Loki is not going until he’s more healed.”

Jane shakes her head. “We need to go to Asgard to free Sif.”

Thor sighs. “I’ll make Odin see reason. We won. That must count for something.”

Based on everything Loki has told him and what he’s seen himself, Steve doubts it will count for anything.

Loki walks down the ramp. He looks tired and pale. “Let Odin take the credit. Tell him how brilliant he was to suggest we go to Malekith and show us how to stop him.” He leans against Steve and looks at the astrophysicist. “Sorry, Jane, but you’ll have to let him take the credit for that.”

“I don’t care. He can have it. I just want Sif,” she says. She looks to Thor to see if he thinks it could work.

The favorite son thinks it over for a long time, long enough for Storm and Wade to join them.

“I’m going,” his fiancée tells them. “I know you’re going back. I’m going with you.”

“Me, too,” Wade says. “Where are we going?”

Loki pushes his finger against his son’s chest. “You aren’t going anywhere except to visit your sister if you wish.”

Steve explains that they need to go to Asgard. “After Loki is better. You two, or three,” he adds at the look from Storm, “go on ahead. Make sure Frigga is okay. Loki and I will follow as soon as I know he’s okay.”

Loki gives a tired smile. “I _have_ been mostly dead all day.”

Steve is the only one that chuckles at the reference. Thor just looks confused. 

Wade smiles. “Inconceivable!”

Patting his son’s shoulder, Loki says, “You prove once again that you are my son.” He turns. “Steve Darling, I need some more of your medicine.”

“My –“ Confusion turns to apprehension followed quickly by a blush. “Right. Let’s get our bags from Captain Britain and check into the hotel.”

Thor scowls. “Odin will think Loki is running away again.”

Loki scowls back. “Fine. We will go to Asgard. Assuming it’s possible.” Five heads turn to look at him. “It’s likely the Dark Elves damaged the Bifrost and Odin only put a moratorium on traveling by it to hide the fact.”

“Do you think so?” his brother asks.

“I hope so. If the Bifrost is working, Odin better have a damn good explanation for not using it once the Aether was out of Malekith.” Loki sees the gears turning in Thor’s head. It’s slow going. “Don’t tell me you forgot that part of the story. Grandfather Borr used the Bifrost to win the day the last time the Convergence happened. Ring any bells? There we go,” he says as recognition dawns on Thor’s face.

“I had forgotten that.”

“And now you remember.” Loki closes his eyes and rests his head on Steve’s shoulder. “And then there’s the added conundrum of Heimdall having also betrayed the King. He may not be around to ask for a lift even if it does work.”

Steve smiles with admiration. “Well there you go.”

Jane puts her hands on her hips. “The Convergence is still happening. It’s waning, but we can still use the gravimetric spikes to send us to Asgard.” 

Loki looks at her and frowns. “You had to be smart.” He doesn’t sound happy about it. “Fine. Let’s go. After you.”

Jane leads the way back to the middle of the courtyard. On the way there, she asks Erik to send them all to Asgard.

“I wanna go, too,” Wade says. “If Granny is hurt, I want to see her.”

Loki nods. “Do me a favor first. Go see your sister.” He looks around for Storm and asks about the Pegasus. She tells him Hel took it with her to Helheim. He turns back to his son. “You’ll have to ask Dr. Selvig to send you there then. You can ride it to get to Asgard.”

Wade agrees. He stands in the center of the spikes first and gets sent to Helheim, greatly surprising his sister.

Jane, Thor, Storm, Steve, and Loki stand in the courtyard next. A moment later, they are on the steps of the palace.

They go inside to find Odin and face their fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. And there we have all but the very end of Thor: The Dark World. Hope you enjoyed it. Unfortunately, it will be 2 weeks before you find out what happens next. Somehow, my social calendar has gotten filled up. (Which is odd since I’m generally anti-social.) But there it is. I won’t have time to write a full chapter for next week. But now on to thank you’s.
> 
> First, thanks to the writers of Thor: The Dark World – Christopher Yost, Christopher Markus, Stephen McFeely.
> 
> Hodur’s presence was requested by Cookiemeg (ao3) who wanted to see how he was reacting to everything that had happened.
> 
> pallyndrome (ff) had a few questions about what happened while Loki was seemingly dead. We found out more about his dream and got his perspective on what happened during that time. How accurate is it? That’s harder to say. It is his truth and how he saw what happened to him.
> 
> Thanks to Sybil Silverphoenix (ao3) again for the input on how the movie could be adapted. Hope you liked it.
> 
> And finally to skydancer2000 (ff) who wanted to see some Deadpool in the mix and who is wondering how Odin will deal with the treachery. We got a glimpse of it here and saw Frigga step up to say her sons did as she asked. And we got a bit of Loki’s view on how to play Odin. Should be interesting.
> 
> The aftermath of this should be interesting. (I hope.)
> 
> Have a good couple of weeks. Until next time…


	185. To Pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade goes to get Helena. Loki, Thor, Steve, and Storm return to Asgard.
> 
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Thor & Storm, Clint & Natasha (explicit), Bucky & Carol, Peter & Gwen  
>  **Explicit Content:** Exotic Dancing, Vaginal Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m posting this early, because I will be out of town on Saturday. I didn’t think you’d mind. Also, I wrote this with Asgard on New York time, making it earlier there than in London.
> 
>  **Warning:** Contains some spoilers for The Amazing Spider-Man 2

Wade arrives at the entrance of a large castle-looking building. The sky is full of reds and oranges. Blue-black clouds float across. The land around the building is hidden by a blanket of fog. It feels alien more than looks it. 

The red and black-clad mercenary walks up the steps to the impressive doors and searches for a doorbell. He can’t find one.

There is, however, a giant knocker in the center of each door. “Welcome to Jabba’s palace.” He takes one in his hand and knocks three times. 

He waits, half expecting an eye to come out. Then he smiles. “Knockers.”

The door opens.

Helena stands at the entrance with fear in her eyes. She sees her brother and needs to know. “Da? Steve?”

“A-okay,” he assures her with a thumbs up. He sees tears of relief roll down her face, and he’s amazed by how young she looks. It hits him suddenly; she’s his baby sister. He wraps her in a hug. “They’re okay. Honest. Pop almost died, but he’s better now.”

“Almost died?” Her voice is small.

He tells her the little that he knows as he walks in and starts looking around. “But he’s still alive. Steve is being super protective as usual. Oh, they’ve gone back to Asgard.”

“Asgard?” That one is full of disbelief and sounds a lot like her father.

He starts wandering further into the building. “Yeah. Hey, can I meet our brother?” 

“Uh, not really no. Why did they go back to Asgard?” Helena asks, wiping her eyes.

He keeps walking. “Something about facing the consequences blah blah blah. Why can’t I meet him?”

“That’s Step Da’s influence.” She notices him walking towards Helheim.

“I can’t meet him because of Steve?” Somehow he doesn’t believe that.

“Huh?” It takes a moment for her brain to catch up. “No. Da going back to Asgard. You can’t meet Narfi because only dead people can go there. Dead people and me.”

“Says who?” Wade asks. 

Hel opens her mouth to answer but doesn’t know what to say. “I don’t know. It’s just the way it is.”

“This way?” Wade asks as he keeps going.

“Yeah but… Wade, you can’t go through.”

“Why not? What’ll happen if I do?”

“Nothing really. You just can’t.” She explains that there’s an invisible barrier that living people cannot pass through.

“Ooh. What’s it feel like?” Now Wade needs to experience it. “Is there a jolt? Is the barrier soft?”

At this point Hel knows her brother won’t let up until he feels it for himself. “This way.” She leads him to the door that leads to the part of the castle in the world of the dead. She walks through without noting what it is, figuring Wade would want it to be a surprise. When she’s halfway into the other room, she turns around to see his reaction.

Wade is right in front of her. “We almost there?”

She looks at the door behind him then at him then back at the door. “How...?”

“How what?” he asks. “Is it nearby?”

She points behind him. “That’s the door. The one you shouldn’t be able to get through.”

He scratches his head. “Are you sure? It didn’t feel different. Maybe a little tingly. Are you sure it isn’t another door?”

“No. I know it’s that one.” She furrows her brow. “At least I thought it was that one.” She looks around. “Maybe it isn’t.”

“Lead on, Little Lady.”

She raises on eyebrow. “Little Lady?”

Wade widens his stance and lifts the brim of an imaginary hat. “Yep. Can we keep going?”

“Yeah. Sure. Come on.” She continues through the castle until they get outside. She turns and sees him next to her. “I don’t understand. You’re alive.”

“I am now. I have died on a few occasions,” he offers. “Not as many times as Logan, though.”

An old woman holding a child’s hand walks up to Hel and bows. “Queen Hel, how nice to see you again.”

Hel smiles, trying to hide her confusion. “Hello, Artha.” She kneels down. “Hello, Folke. How are you today?”

“Good. Who’s that?” The boy points to the man in the red and black outfit.

“That is my big brother Wade.” She looks up at Artha. “Jormungand.”

The woman’s eyes go wide. She bows. “Prince Jormungand.”

“It’s Wade,” he corrects her.

Hel rises. “Do you know where Narfi and Baldur are?”

“With the sheep,” the woman answers. “We just came from there. Folke loves the sheep. Don’t you, Dear.”

“Yes.”

“Thank you. Have a good day.” Helena takes her brother’s arm and leads him there.

xxx

Loki gives Steve a kiss then takes a deep breath. “Ready?” he asks everyone. After they nod, he raises his chin and pushes open the doors to the Throne Room, striding in. “King Odin, congratulations. Your plan worked.”

Odin looks up from what is left of his throne. “Loki?” He sees the others coming in after him. “So you live.”

The Trickster smiles, biting back the words he wants to say. If he replies with a verbal jab, the others in the room might not believe what he says next. “We all do, thanks to your guidance.”

“Guidance?” Skadi asks, turning to the King.

Tyr peers at the stoic-faced King then at Loki. “Yes,” the God of War confirms. “King Odin told only a select few in case there was a spy in our midst.” He’s guessing, hoping he’s helping whatever their plan is.

“A spy?” several people ask.

Loki nods, his mind whirring. “Malekith is the greatest sorcerer the Dark Elves have ever produced.”

“It was he who staged the prison riot,” Thor reminds them. 

“And we thought he might have left spies here disguised as Asgardians,” Loki adds.

“But we discussed this,” Skadi says. “The council voted, poorly in my opinion, that Jane should remain here.”

Odin nods slowly. “As Tyr said, I told a select few and asked them to vote against moving Jane.” He knows that those who voted with him will almost all say that they knew about the ruse to seem important.

Jane holds her head high. “And now that the truth is out, you can thank Sif and the others for their service.”

Loki’s smile tenses. He really wishes the scientist didn't have to be so obvious. “But first, we should probably ask our sorcerers to do a quick search for Dark Elves in our midst.”

“Agreed,” Odin says. “Loki, please inform them and give them aid if necessary.”

The Trickster bows and walks out.

Tyr asks to be excused so he can begin whipping the warriors into shape. “How are we going to handle Thanos if we can’t even handle a group of Dark Elves?” With the council’s consent, he takes his leave and follows the Prince out. “Loki,” he calls once the doors are closed. He sees the Prince stop and turn. He’d forgotten how intimidating Loki can be. “That was a nice recovery. I’m surprised you let the King take the credit. Though I suppose I shouldn’t be.”

“No? And why not?” Loki asks.

“Because despite your protests, you still care about Asgard.”

“I care about my brother and my lover. Not to mention myself. Had Odin not given the order, we would have been committing treason.”

“It’s a good thing he gave the order then.” Although Tyr doesn’t always agree with Loki’s tactics, he has always admired his skill. He scratches his nose. “I’m beginning to understand why you and your brother like Midgard so much. Storm is quite a fighter.”

“She is.” Loki begins to walk again. “And she will be your Queen someday, assuming Thor doesn’t mess that up.”

“And that I’m still alive,” Tyr adds.

“You’re the God of War.” The corner of Loki’s mouth rises. “You’ll outlive us all.”

“Is that a crack about old men sending young ones to war?”

“No. It’s a crack about how there will never be an end to it.” He grasps the older man’s shoulder. “There will always be a need for the God of War. Unfortunately.”

“You always preferred tricks over battles.”

“Less bloody that way. Fewer people lost.”

Tyr can’t deny that. “And yet many battles have used tricks? Like Malekith: the planted prisoner, the cloaked ship. How many more lives were lost because of them?”

Loki shrugs. He thinks of the tricks played on him and the children he lost because of them. “I should warn you. My son Wade is coming. He may try to hump you. Or kill you. Or both.”

“Or steal my helmet?” Tyr adds with a small smile.

He laughs. “Yes. Or steal your helmet.”

“I look forward to seeing him again.” With that, they part.

xxx

Narfi laughs as Wade holds his hands and twirls him around so fast his feet lift off the ground. “I’m flying!”

Baldur watches in amazement. “You’re sure it’s not because he’s your brother?” he asks Hel.

“Loki is my father, and he can’t come in,” Hel reminds him. “The only thing I can think of is because he’s died before.” She tells her uncle that there is another man named Logan that has also died and returned due to a healing factor. “I want to bring him here and see if he can come in. If he can’t, then maybe it _is_ because he’s my brother.”

Narfi squeals in delight. When he’s put back on the ground, he gives Wade a strong hug and kisses his cheek. “I love you, Uncle Wade.”

“I’m sorry,” Wade replies. “You’re too cute. I can’t handle it.”

“We should go,” Hel tells him. “With our luck, Odin has probably already locked Da and Step-Da away.”

Wade shrugs. “Then we’ll break them out.” 

She laughs. “Well obviously. Still I’d prefer not to have to.”

Baldur nods. “If anyone can talk their way out of a treason charge, it’s Loki.”

Loki’s children smile proudly.

Good-byes are exchanged as well as promises from Wade to return soon.

As they walk back to the Rim Palace, Wade looks over and smiles at his sister. “This was nice. Thanks for letting me visit.”

Helena laughs. “Are you sure I had a choice in the matter?”

“I’m sure you could have stopped me if you wanted.”

“With magic maybe.” She gives a small smile and wonders at how different their experiences with their father have been. She knows she’s had more time with Da than Wade has, but she wonders if she’s caught up to Narfi yet. It’s probably not good to think that way, but she had always been jealous of the time Narfi and Vali had with their father.

Wade brings her thoughts back. “With magic definitely. You are way better at the hocus-pocus than I am.”

“I was until you got your immortality back. Who knows now,” she says. “Have you tried doing magic since then?”

Wade shrugs. “A little here and there. Hogwarts won’t be sending me a letter anytime soon.”

“Of course not, Silly. You aren’t 11,” she reasons. “Also I’m fairly certain Hogwarts doesn’t actually exist.”

“Pfft. Shows what you know.”

xxx

The sun is already setting in London. They’ve cleaned up what they can and answered questions from the local police, MI-5, MI-6, and MI-13. Apparently everyone wants jurisdiction.

Tony uses the comm to tell everyone from the US to gather around the Avengierjet. “So first, congratulations on saving the world. Yea us.”

There is some clapping and a couple of whoops.

“As a reward, JARVIS is booking us rooms at Hotel 41. You’ll get a text with the address. We’ll head home tomorrow morning. Meet in the lobby at 10am. That’s it. Enjoy your evening in London.”

Clint nods and looks back over at the destroyed courtyard.

Natasha takes his hand. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Just kind of wish I could have gone to Asgard.”

“I’m sure she’s fine.”

“Hope so.” He looks back at Natasha. “Life is weird.”

“Yes. Life is weird.” She pauses. “Why is life weird this time?”

He raises his eyebrow. “You realize we just battled aliens from another planet that was using a series of wormholes to try and bring darkness.”

“Yes. I also realize that wasn’t what you were talking about.” Natasha challenges him to tell her she’s wrong.

Clint nods. “Loki. I was ready to assassinate him not that long ago.”

“And now not only has he helped save the world but he also saved Momma Frigga?”

He nods again with a small pout. “What’s worse, I’m actually kind of worried about him. And of course Steve and Thor and the others.”

Natasha pouts back. “Poor Hawk.” She rubs his arm. “Come on, let’s go find this hotel, take showers, and find someplace to eat.”

“I didn’t bring extra clothes.”

“Did you bring a credit card?”

“Yeah.”

She smiles. “Problem solved.” She pats his chest. “Also, we always carry extra clothes in the Avenger jets. Didn’t you know that?”

Clint’s brow furrows. “Really? I thought that was just Bruce.”

Natasha shakes her head. “Bruce keeps more than the rest of us, but we have clothes there, too.”

He looks at her with dawning realization. “Wait, is that what happened to my Chicago Bulls shirt?”

“No. That shirt is probably under a pile of dirty laundry back at the tower. Or it gained sentience and tried to escape.” She’s only half-joking.

“Oh ha ha. Very funny,” he says, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Natasha grins. “I thought so. Glad you agree.” Then she goes into the plane to get their extra clothes.

xxx

Loki wants to leave Asgard as soon as Wade and Helena come. Ideally Steve would like to leave now. Both are overruled though when Frigga asks them to stay overnight. “One night,” Loki tells her. “Steve and I are supposed to be on a trip.”

“Oh.” Her eyes fill with concern as she looks up from her bed at the healers. “Oh then you should go.”

“No,” Loki replies. “You’re more important than any trip.” He takes her hand as the memory of her limp body in his arms floats to the surface. “If I had lost you…”

She squeezes his hand. “Steve would have helped you through it.” She smiles at the blond man. “Now please help me out of bed. I’m tired of being here.”

“Where do you want to go?” Loki asks.

“My garden.” She throws off the covers and holds her arms out. “Now help your mother up.” She’s a little unsteady on her feet but manages to walk while leaning heavily on Loki.

When the healers protest, Frigga raises her head and reminds them that she is Queen. They let her pass with a bow.

Steve carries her up the steps of the palace so she won’t get overly tired. She kisses his cheek in thanks. “You’re a good boy, Himmel.”

He blushes at the compliment. “I try.”

“Granny!” The male voice is from behind them. Wade and Helena are already halfway up the stairs when they turn to look. “Should you be up?”

She smiles warmly at him. “I’m fine. Truly.” She gives her grandchildren a hug and a kiss. “We were just heading to the garden. Won’t you join us?”

They each take one of her hands and head in. 

Loki follows with Steve, still a little out of breath from the stairs. “We got lucky.”

“I’m not sure how much luck was involved,” Steve replies. “I’m pretty sure it was mostly your skill and talent.”

“It took all of us.”

Steve stops and pulls Loki into a tight hug. He lets go after a moment and continues following the others.

“What was that for?”

“I almost lost you.” He takes Loki’s hand and squeezes it. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Positive. Just a little tired.”

Steve nods. They walk a few more steps before he speaks again. “I’ll become immortal for you.”

“Steve.” Loki’s heart swells and aches. “You’re only saying that because of what happened.”

“Not true. Partially true,” he corrects. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while. And I want to. For you.”

“You understand better than most what you’d be sacrificing.”

“I know. But I’d be gaining you.” It’s such a simple sincere answer.

Loki shakes his head. “No. I’ll become mortal. There are mortals who practice magic. Doctor Strange for example.”

Steve shakes his head back. “What about Hel and Wade?”

“I would hopefully die before them anyway.”

“And Frigga? Thor?”

“Can we please discuss this later?” Loki pleads.

He sees the pain in the green eyes. “Yes. Of course. I’m sorry.”

“Thank you.” He takes Steve’s hand. “I’m not sure I could have gotten through these last few days without you.”

Steve frowns at the thought that Loki would probably still be on Svartleheim. He stops and pulls Loki into another hug. “I love you, Kitten.”

“I love you back, Darling.”

“Ewww!” Wade calls when he turns and sees them.

Helena has a different reaction. “Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss.”

Not wanting to disappoint his daughter (a fantastic excuse if he’s ever heard one), Loki gives Steve a soft kiss, letting his lips linger there for a long moment.

Steve smiles. “We should probably go.”

“Probably,” Loki agrees.

Slowly they pull away and continue following the others to the garden.

xxx

Natasha kisses Clint’s neck, making it very difficult for him to open the door of their hotel room. They ate at a pub and drank lots of beer before grabbing a bottle of vodka from a liquor store and returning to their room.

Clint finally gets the door open and gently pushes her inside.

She grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him in after her.

They kiss hungrily as the door closes behind them. But just as Clint starts to tug at her clothes, the spy moves away, holding up the vodka. “I need more to drink.”

“How many beers did you have? Four? Five?” he asks.

“Ooh. That reminds me. I need to pee.” She puts the bottle in his hand. “You pour while I go.” She disappears in to the bathroom.

Clint shakes his head as he opens the bottle. He can tell this is a swanky hotel by the glasses. These aren’t the plastic cups he’s used to. He pours two generous shots and smiles when he hears the toilet flush.

She comes out pantless. Her red t-shirt barely hides the black panties beneath. She reaches out, silently requesting her vodka.

He places it in her hand. “Don’t tell me you’re drunk.”

“On beer? Please. It’ll take at least half the bottle of vodka to get me there.” She kneels on the bed, sitting on her heels, and holds her glass up. “To survival.”

Sitting next to her, he holds up his glass. “To kicking the ass of another alien invasion.” He clinks his against hers, and they knock back the contents in one large swallow.

“More,” she demands.

Clint pours. “To us,” he toasts.

She kisses him. “To us.”

They drink. He pours.

It’s her turn. “To vodka.”

He chuckles. But he repeats her toast, and they drink again. “To Tony for getting us this room,” he says as he pours.

“To Tony.” She drinks then holds her glass out again.

Clint puts his down on the nightstand and takes her glass from her.

She pouts. “I was using that.” Then a smile appears, and she takes the bottle.

“Really, Tasha?”

She chuckles and hands it back. “You don’t want any more?”

“Not really.” He puts it on the nightstand with the glasses. “Is this an act?”

“Is what an act?”

Hazel eyes give her a pointed look.

She lies down, head on the pillows, her shirt no longer covering her underwear. “I thought the alien invasion might bring back some bad memories. Figured you might want to forget.”

“It did.” He slowly runs his palm up and down her shin. “But the circumstances were very different.” He admits, “Now if someone had tried to get into my head, I might be unraveling. But they didn’t. So I’m not.”

“You sure?”

“I’m sure.” His hand moves further up. “Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now?”

She shakes her head while biting her lip.

Clint crawls up her body. “Yeah ya do.”

She licks her lips. “Maybe a little.” She opens her legs.

He smiles and kisses her neck. Then he slides down to her tummy. Using his nose to lift up her shirt, he kisses the skin beneath.

Natasha slides her fingers into his hair. “You sure you’re okay?”

He looks up at her. “I’m sure. Now I’m kind of in the middle of something. May I get on with it?”

A faint smile appears on her lips. “Please.”

“Thank you.” He returns to her stomach and dips his tongue into her belly button, making her giggle softly. It’s a sound he rarely hears. It makes him wonder if she’s a little tipsy after all.

Natasha sits up and removes her shirt. Her bra is a tan color, not a match with her black underwear.

Clint remembers the first time he noticed it. She had explained that her underwear usually doesn’t match. If it does, is most likely means she’s trying to seduce someone. It made him find the mismatch sexier, because he knows no one but him gets to see that. The thought puts a goofy grin on his face.

“Why are you smiling?”

“Because your bra and panties don’t match.” He kisses her chest. “And I’m the only one who gets to see that.” His fingertips slide one of the bra straps off her shoulder.

Natasha doesn’t correct him. She figures people in the locker room don’t count. “And here I thought you preferred me without them on.”

He kisses her shoulder. “With them.” He kisses lower. “Without them.” He lips move to the center of her chest. “As long as I get to see you,” he looks up at her, “I don’t care.”

She captures his lips with her own. “It’s funny, before and during the fight I’m fine. I know what I need to do and trust that you do, too. That we’ll both get out of it alive. But after…”

“But after?” he prompts.

“After, my stomach feels tight. I can’t breathe until I hear your voice.” She makes a sour face. “And what’s the first thing I hear you say after today’s battle?”

He smiles sheepishly. “’So where’s the closest shawarma place around here.’ In my defense, I thought that was our we-just-defeated-an-alien-invasion ritual.”

She strokes his cheek. “Yeah. Well you made up for it by pulling me away and kissing me till I felt it down to my toes.”

“I knew you wouldn’t like it if I did that in front of everyone.”

“Well it wouldn’t be very professional,” she reasons as she pulls up his shirt.

He lifts his arms to help her. “And we’re all about professionalism.”

Natasha chuckles. “I am. The others not so much.” She runs her fingers down his chest. She looks into his eyes with lust. “Treat me unprofessionally.”

“If you insist.” He kisses her hungrily, his tongue sliding over hers, sweeping across her teeth.

She moans.

Surprised by the sound, he pulls away and looks at her. “No acts.”

“No acts,” she promises. She takes his hand and presses it against the center of her panties. It’s damp through the cloth. Her fingers guide his to rub against her. “I need you. Please.”

There is something in her eyes, a vulnerability and need that is even more rare a sight than her mismatched underwear. “Dance for me.”

The request surprises her. “Dance?”

He moves away. “Dance,” he orders. “Make me so aroused that I can’t do anything but take you.”

Her mouth opens. She wonders if anyone else would understand, if anyone else would be giving her permission like this to be vulnerable, to no longer have to be strong, to put away the spy and the Avenger and to just feel. “Do I get music?”

Clint gets his phone and streams Usher.

Natasha gracefully glides off the bed. With her back to Clint, she starts swaying her hips to the beat. Her shoulders move next, making her spine snake as that one bra strap hangs low. The rhythm goes to her arms as they rise and fall as though moving through water.

He watches transfixed as he always does when she dances. Part of him wants to get up and press himself against her back. But the need isn’t overwhelming yet. So he continues to watch.

She slowly shimmies down then raises only her ass, presenting it to him like a present. The rest of her body turns to the side and rises slowly. She takes the chair from the desk in the room. She stands, her legs on either side as she faces Clint. She lowers herself down onto the seat, straddling it for the briefest of moments before bending backwards.

“Jesus,” Clint sighs as he sees the wet spot in her panties.

Her legs come together as they rise into the air. They make little kicks. Then she turns her body to the side and drops her legs down to the ground. Her torso rises up.

She stands suddenly and places her legs on either side of the chair, her back to Clint. She reaches behind her to the clasp of her bra. She unhooks it. Then she bends over and lets it drop from her shoulders.

He gives her a wolf whistle.

The sound makes her smile. She grabs a folder and a magazine from the desk in front of her as she rises up, using them to cover herself before he can see her breasts in the mirror.

She starts dancing with them over her chest, allowing him to only see a hint of her breasts.

“You’re killing me, Nat.” Clint’s pants are very tight now. He’s practically salivating with desire.

Facing him again as she stands with the chair behind her, she smiles and winks at him before lowering down, knees apart, the folder covering up the space between them as the magazine remains over her chest. The folder slides up as her legs close. She slides a leg out then pulls it back in as she rises.

Clint rises with her.

Natasha turns and tosses the folder and the magazine back on the desk. She watches him through the mirror as his eyes take in the reflection of her naked torso. She turns the chair around so that the back is away from her.

Leaning forward, she rests her palms on the cushion of the chair and slowly sways her hips.

A smile graces her lips as she hears the zipper of his jeans. Next comes the lengthy sound of material shuffling and dropping. She continues to dance. Using the chair to stabilize herself, she lifts one of her legs up to her ear.

Clint, finally naked, wraps an arm around Natasha’s waist and presses himself against her back. 

She drops her leg as his other hand snakes around and dips inside her black panties. She takes a heavy breath as her head falls back against him. “Yes,” she breathes as his fingers slide against her.

He hadn’t expected her to be so wet. Though in retrospect he probably should have. It only makes his need more urgent, and he yanks down her underwear.

Her breath comes quick from that. She steps out of them, spreading her legs for him.

Clint bends her over and thrusts into her warmth.

Natasha gives a soft moan. “Hard, Hawk. Give it to me hard.”

He denies her at first, keeping his thrusts shallow but swift.

“Damn it, Clint.”

“Ask me nice,” he demands.

“Please give it to me hard or I’ll make you pay later.”

He stops completely as much as it pains him to do so. “That wasn’t nice.” He grabs her hair and pulls her head up. “Ask me nice.”

She looks at him through the mirror. The way he’s looking down on her, taking charge, it makes her want it more. “Please, Clint. Please fuck me hard.” She licks her lips and raises her chest so he can see her tits better.

“Much better.” His hand goes back to her hip. He holds her firmly and starts with quick but spaced-out hard thrusts.

“Yes. Like that. Thank you.” She moans softly, barely audible against his grunts.

The spacing between his thrusts shortens. As they do, she pushes back harder with each one. They look at each other through the mirror. Natasha places one of her feet on the chair for a different angle and moans at the resulting pleasure.

“Fuck,” Clint gasps when the pressure around his cock changes. “Fuck.” One arm circles her hips to get more force. His free hand goes to her clit, stroking it.

Natasha moves more wildly with the new stimulation. “Just. A little. Left. There!” She’s trembling with how good it feels. Her knuckles are white from grasping the back of the chair. “Don’t stop. Please.”

“Nat. Fuck. Tell me you're close.”

“So close. So.” Her body tenses and bucks uncontrollably when her orgasm hits.

Clint manages three more hard quick thrusts before his begins with a soft cry. His body continues to jerk as he fills her.

“Fuck.” Natasha is still riding her orgasm. “That was…is..oh.”

He bends over her and kisses her shoulder. Then he gently picks her up and places her on the bed. Getting in next to her, he asks, “How’d I get so lucky?”

“Well,” she strokes his cheek, “not killing me when you were supposed to helped.” She can still feel the pulsing of her orgasm.

Clint chuckles. “Yeah. Yeah I guess it did. As did you not killing me when you were supposed to.”

“I’m really glad I didn’t.”

“Me, too.” He kisses her tenderly.

Natasha snuggles against him and sighs. “Clint?”

“Yeah, Nat?”

“I have to pee again.”

He chuckles. “So do I. Too many beers.” He pulls away just enough to look at her with the love in his heart. “Race ya.” He’s out of bed in a flash as both of them rush to the bathroom.

xxx

The two representatives from Svartelfheim come to Asgard first. The Dark Elves assure King Odin that they had nothing to do with Malekith and his quest to bring darkness to the nine realms. Svartelfheim was as surprised as anyone.

“We know,” Odin assures them. He also knows that they would have been happy had it succeeded.

The Vanir come next to thank Prince Thor and Prince Loki. “And the Midgardians of course,” the woman adds, giving a small bow to Steve and Storm. “Prince Thor, you have proven yourself a worthy successor to King Odin.” They look at the King as though wishing to have more words in private.

The others come soon after, Light Elves, Jotuns, and Dwarfs all pay their respect to the two Princes and the heroes of Midgard. (It obviously pains the Dwarfs to thank Loki. Grudges run long and deep on Nidavellir.) And all seem to want a private word with King Odin.

The King of Asgard, tired and wanting to begin rebuilding his home, finally agrees to meet with the representatives behind closed doors. He requests Tyr and Thor to join him.

They use the council chamber and close the doors so that they may speak freely.

Odin scrutinizes them with his clear blue eye. “Who wants to tell me what this is about?”

Hege, the female delegate from Vanaheim, speaks. “We have heard your warning about the coming of Thanos. And with the awakening of the Aether, we believe it may be true.”

Thor nods. “Loki saw him. He was behind the Chitauri attack on Midgard.” There are several head nods at that.

“Yes yes,” Hege continues. “And given what has just happened, we believe it would be best for the realms to put on a united front. After all, all of our worlds are in peril from the Mad Titan.” She takes a breath. “And who better to lead then the hero who just saved us all from Malekith the Accursed.” She looks at Thor.

There is a heavy silence as Odin takes in what they are telling him. “This united front, you are not suggesting it be lead by a Prince.”

“No,” the Light Elf confirms. “Against such as strong foe, we need a strong leader, a King.”

“A King that all realms can rally behind,” Hege adds.

The Dwarf Barke gets down to the point. “We think Thor should be King of Asgard. He’s earned it.”

Tyr’s face might as well be made of stone. This is what he had hoped for, though he cannot show it. He just wishes it hadn’t come at such a cost.

Thor’s eyes widen. “Earned it or no, I do not want it. Odin is King of Asgard, and it will remain that way.”

“You’re refusing?” Hege asks.

“Yes. I am refusing,” Thor tells them. “I am a warrior and would make a poor king. Loki is the one who excels at politicking and deal making.”

Tyr holds his tongue. It is such a simple solution for Loki to be Thor’s advisor. And he tries to will the thought into their heads. Unfortunately, all of them seem to be daft. That’s not quite true. The Dwarfs have not forgiven Loki for his trick. The Jotuns know he killed Laufey, and though these are not Frost Giants they will still not trust him. Which leaves the Light Elves and the Vanir.

“We need a warrior not a politician,” a Jotun says.

Oh how Tyr wants to speak.

“You’re wrong,” Odin tells them. “You need both. How else will a coalition of the realms hold together?”

“You want Odin not me,” Thor says again. He avoids looking at Tyr, knowing the God of War believes he should rule with his brother. And given Odin’s recent decisions it may be better for Asgard if they did. But that is why he needs Loki. He thinks too much of his family and friends and cannot do what is best for his realm. “I am not yet fit to be King. I do not want to be King, not yet. And there is nothing else for me to say.” 

Odin nods. “Thor is my advisor,” he tells those gathered. “And he will be my voice in your realms. But I will remain on Asgard’s throne. If that is a problem with any of your leaders, we will be happy to discuss it with them in person.” With that, he rises and walks out of the room.

xxx

Tony wakes up and takes a quick shower. After drying off, he trims his beard and asks JARVIS if there have been any residual anomalies from the Convergence.

“No, Tony. There have been no further anomalies.”

“Excellent.”

“There was, however, a blackout in New York.”

“A blackout?”

“Yes,” the A.I. confirms. “Earlier this evening, a new villain appeared. He is able to absorb and conduct electricity. The news reports are calling him Electro.”

“Electro? Sounds like a ‘70s dance move. Do the Electro.”

“Yes. Moving on,” JARVIS continues. “He shut down the power to New York City and was attempting to destroy the reset switch at the local power plant.”

“Reset switch? Seriously? There’s a reset switch?”

“I didn’t say it made sense,” JARVIS replies.

“Fine. Okay. Reset switch. Did he succeed? And why weren’t we informed?”

“Spider-Man handled it.”

“Good for Spider-Man,” Tony says. He starts to dress.

“Not particularly.”

“Not particularly?”

“Reports are coming in of an incident.”

That doesn’t sound good. Tony fastens his trousers. “What sort of incident?”

“A death.”

Tony slips on his shirt and sighs. “It’s going to be tough, but Spider-Man was defending his city. I’m sure he had no choice.”

“The reports indicate it was a woman. She’s been identified as Gwen Stacy.”

The color drains from Tony’s face. He sits down on the bed. “Gwen Stacy?” He can’t believe it. 

“Yes, Sir.”

It’s still trying to sink in. Surely there’s a mistake. “Gwen Stacy.”

“I’m afraid so.”

“Gwen Stacy. Peter Parker’s girlfriend Gwen Stacy,” he wants to confirm.

“Yes.”

“She was with him? Spider-Man?”

“It would appear so,” JARVIS answers patiently.

Tony can’t seem to process it. “Is this a joke?”

“I would never joke about such a thing.”

“How?” he asks.

“The ME’s initial examination is that her neck was broken.”

“Broken?” This doesn’t make any sense.

“The current hypothesis is that she was falling from a great height and then stopped suddenly. The abrupt change in speed created enough force to snap her neck.” He pauses. “There have been mentions of spider webbing found on the front of her sweater.”

“Jesus.” Tony can see it in his mind’s eye. She was falling backwards. Spider-Man was above her, unable to put a web net below or swing over to catch her. So he did the only thing he could and used his web to grab her center and stop her fall. When he did, her head jerked so violently it broke her neck. 

Tony rubs his eyes. He feels sick, nauseous. “Are Steve and Loki back on Earth?”

“I’m afraid not.”

“Please let me know as soon as they are.” He calls Peter and gets his voice mail. “Hey, Peter. JARVIS just told me about, well, about what happened to Gwen. I’m so sorry. Please call me back. Let me know if there’s anything I can do.” It sounds so lame. “We’re still in London, but we’re going home today. I’ll call you again when we get there. Bye.”

Tony ends the call. He finishes dressing in a daze and goes down to the lobby.

Sam is the first to notice Tony’s behavior. “Hey, man, you okay?”

“No.” He doesn’t elaborate. He only wants to say this once. Well, twice given the fact that he’ll need to tell Steve and Loki when they get back.

Once everyone has arrived and Tony has confirmed it with JARVIS, he takes a deep breath. “Everyone! Could I have your attention please. Our cars should be here any moment to take us to the planes. But there’s something…” He sighs. “There’s no good way to say this.” He tells them about the tragedy. He tells them how difficult it is for him to wrestle with. They just saved the world, multiple worlds, but they couldn’t save one girl.

And just like that, their amazing victory feels like ashes in their mouths.

All Bucky can think about was how nervous she had been around him, how he had mildly flirted with her. “She was just a kid.” He feels a hand take his.

Captain Marvel doesn’t care if doing so means some of them will realize she’s Carol Danvers. She can feel Jess staring at her, no doubt giving her a look from behind her Spider-Woman mask. She doesn’t care about that either. Bucky is in pain. She wishes she could do more.

“She was Helena’s best friend,” Natasha reminds them, her face a mask. “Who’s going to break it to her?”

“Loki,” Sam says. “It should come from her father.”

Tony nods. “JARVIS will let me know as soon as Loki gets back. We can tell him and Steve then.”

“In person,” Bucky says. “It should be in person. I’ll stay.”

“It could be a few days,” Bruce reminds him.

“I’ll wait.”

Captain Marvel leans over and quietly reminds him that he doesn’t have Howard here. She pulls away and in a louder voice volunteers to bring Bucky back when Loki does appear. “I can get him here faster than an airplane.” She turns to him. “And this way you don’t have to be alone.”

He nods just as the cars roll up outside.

The trip back to New York is hushed. Sam spends a lot of time with Tony talking through his relationship with Peter and Gwen and how Tony can best support the young man. Sam strongly suggests not throwing money at it. “You’re his mentor. All you need to do is be there for him.”

“Yeah. That’s not really my strong suit,” Tony admits.

“Sure it is. It’s just not usually on an emotional level.” Sam gives him several examples that he knows about. He even gets the engineer to chuckle a few times.

Tony turns to him. “You’re really good at this.”

“I know. I should get a raise.” He smiles.

“Well, I wouldn’t go that far,” Tony teases back. “But really. Thanks. Maybe you should talk to Peter.”

Sam shakes his head. “You’re the one with the relationship. It needs to come from you. But if he wants to talk to someone less familiar, I’d be happy to listen.” 

When he’s satisfied that Tony is okay, he goes to the other Avengers and speaks with each of them. It doesn’t matter that most of them didn’t know her very well. They know who she is. They know how young she was. It’s a reminder that despite all of their powers and their skills, they cannot save everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With all the saving that had been happening, I realized there needed to be a death. So Gwen has met her fate. I’m sorry, Gwen.
> 
> A while ago, FireChildSlytherin5 (ff) asked if, given his past, Wade would be able to visit Hel’s realm of the dead. We finally got our answer.
> 
> Tyr’s concern about the performance of Asgard’s troops against the Dark Elves came from a concern of skydancer2000’s (ff).
> 
> Also in regards to Wade, OhSoIntricate (ao3) hypothesized that Wade’s magic would be more powerful then Hel’s since he is a male. At this point we still don’t know. But he’ll probably start experimenting more.
> 
> skydancer2000 was hoping that Clint would get a chance to see Frigga. Clint was hoping for that, too. But it didn’t happen. So he had to content himself with sleeping with Natasha. Poor guy.
> 
> When Wade was brought into the story, Smile-Evily (ff) suggested killing Gwen so that he could date Peter. Not sure if that’s gonna happen (I kind of like a lovelorn Wade pining for Spider-Man), but it was time for Gwen to die. Expect more repercussions from this than from Malekith’s invasion.
> 
> That’s all for now. I will not be posting next week due to Thanksgiving in the US. I will be too busy cooking, eating, and ignoring the crazy things my relatives say and will not have time to write a chapter. The next one will be the first weekend of December.
> 
> We need more love in this world. Hold your dear ones close. Beirut, Paris, Russia, my heart goes out to you.
> 
> Until next time…


	186. To Grieve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Steve learn what happened to Gwen. Loki breaks the news to Helena, while Steve goes to check on Peter.  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Peter & Gwen, Peter & Helena  
>  **Explicit Content:** Spanking, Vaginal Sex

Steve wakes up having forgotten where he is. It takes a moment and a few visual clues to remember that he and Loki are on Asgard. This is Loki’s room. He can hear the god breathing next to him. He smiles, happy that the world still has light and that they are not in an Asgardian prison.

Carefully, he takes Loki’s hand and places a soft kiss on the knuckles. He turns the hand and places another kiss on the palm. Slowly, he works his way from the inner wrist up to the elbow.

“I can’t say I’ve ever been woken like this before,” Loki says, eyes still closed.

“Sorry,” Steve whispers back. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“No? Well now that you have, I certainly hope you don’t stop.”

He smiles and continues kissing up Loki’s arm, rounding up the shoulder to the long neck.

Loki tilts his head to give him more room. “Hopefully today we can truly start our trip.”

“Hopefully.” Steve sucks on the skin over the carotid artery. He can hear his lover sigh. “Do me a favor?”

“Anything.” He amends, “Almost anything.”

Steve whispers in his ear. “Make me a woman.”

A smile widens his lips. His eyes open, and he shifts his head to look at his love. “A woman? Any particular reason?”

“I want you inside me.” He licks the god’s ear, sending a shiver through the man below him.

Loki’s hands rest on the waistband of Steve’s boxers. As they slide up the torso, his magic transforms the Captain, giving him curves. “You are a vision of loveliness.”

“And you are a vision of desire,” she tells him.

“Well this vision of desire thinks you’re wearing too many clothes.” He tugs on the boxer shorts and gets them down to her knees.

Her voice and her eyes harden. “Did I give you permission to do that?”

He shakes his head slowly even as his heart speeds up. “No, Captain. You didn’t.” There’s a long pause. “Shall I put them back?”

“Did I tell you to put them back?”

His eyebrow rises, and he tries not to laugh. “No.”

Steve gives him a light slap. “You do what I tell you to do. Nothing more. Nothing less.”

He swallows as his arousal increases. “Yes, Captain.”

She shifts and takes the boxer shorts off. Then she straddles him and scratches down his chest. “Do you want me, Loki?”

“Yes.”

“Only me?”

He nods. “Only you.” Then a sudden realization comes that she’s asking about Amora. He emphasizes his promise, “Only you.”

“Good.” Steve grabs Loki’s wrists and holds them over his head. She rubs against his awakening cock and feels her own arousal wetting it. “You’re going to get nice and hard for me.”

“Yes, Captain. Already on my way there.”

She laughs. “You makin’ fun of me?”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Good.” She bites his bottom lip, pulling it up with her teeth before letting it slip away. “You’re mine.”

He nods, his eyes completely focused on the deep blue eyes behind the long lashes.

Steve lets go of his wrists and scratches up his arms as she sits up. She smiles at the sight of his chest rising and falling, the look of lust in his eyes, the hard member pressing against her. She lifts off of him and places her hands on her breasts. “Loki,” she breathes as she massages them.

Loki’s hands hover over her legs. “May I?”

“No.” She takes his hands and puts them on her breasts. “You know what to do.”

He nods and flicks his thumbs over her nipples. They gradually harden. He watches them but then becomes distracted by the feminine hand that is traveling down her belly and down into the pubic hair.

Steve moans as she teases her own clit.

Loki licks his lips. His cock is aching even as it brushes against her inner thigh whenever she shifts to the side. “Steve, please.”

Her hand stops. “Please? Please what, Kitten?”

“Please let me enter you,” he pleads.

She smiles. “Do you deserve to enter me?”

“Probably not,” he admits. Then he smiles back. “Let’s face it, no one does. You might as well get off now.” His hands drop.

Her jaw clenches. “Loki Frigguson, stop being an ass.”

“I’m not being an a-“ He’s stopped by a hard slap. His eyes flash at her.

“Just because I’m a woman doesn’t mean you can get away with disobeying me.” She gets off him. “Turn over. Hands and knees.”

“Steve, I’m sorry.”

“Hands. And. Knees.” She gets a belt from a drawer.

Loki does as he is told, silently cursing himself for being so cheeky. “I’m sorry, Darling.”

“I know.” She brings the belt down hard against his ass.

He gasps in surprise at the force of it. “Steve.”

She gives him another spank.

“I’m sorry.”

“Say it again,” she orders and follows her words up with another hit of the belt.

He is so very tempted to say ‘it again’ but bites his tongue. “I’m sorry.”

“Are you really?”

He looks over his shoulder at her. “Yes. Really.”

She gives a single nod. “Back on your back.” She makes a face at her sentence. It could have come out much better. She can tell Loki is trying not to laugh as he obeys.

He lies with his hands behind his head. “I am yours. Though my ass stings from your attentions.”

She straddles him again. Her mouth curves into a pout. “Poor Loki.” Her nails dig into his chest, making him gasp. “Except you like the pain. Don’t you, Kitten.”

“Yes.”

“You want more of it.”

“Yes.” Loki’s mouth is open with want.

Steve scratches slowly down his chest, leaving white streaks that quickly turn an angry pink. “Now use those lovely long fingers of yours to get me gushing wet.”

He brushes three fingers through her pubic hair. He runs them over her labia, changing the amount of pressure he uses against them. He gives her clit a pinch that causes a tiny squeal from Steve.

She bats his hand away. Her own hand goes back to her slit and slowly stimulates it. A finger goes in with a moan.

“Steve, please. Darling.”

The finger comes out, and she places it into his mouth.

He sucks on it greedily.

“Good boy.” She lines up and lowers herself onto his cock with a groan. “Oh, Kitten.”

He looks at her in awe. “You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.”

“Liar.” She smiles and slowly starts to move.

Loki moves with her, meeting her at every other thrust. “My beautiful Darling.”

“My Ocean.” Steve starts moving faster, adding more force behind each push forward.

He watches as her breasts begin bouncing up and down as her movements become almost violent. His own thrusts increase speed to keep up.

They’re both breathing heavily, grunting, moaning.

Steve’s hands are on Loki’s chest for stability as she thrusts like a jackhammer. Her moans become higher pitched as she gets near the spot. “Oh fuck. Oh God. Oh God.” She slows down and goes deep. “Oh God!”

“Steve,” Loki moans back. The change has him needing more. “Steve.”

She finds the perfect spot and speeds up again. “There. There. Right there. God!” Her orgasm hits her hard, and she moans as her body becomes rigid.

Beneath her, Loki continues thrusting. His semen bursts out of him in streams that fill her. “Steve!” He doesn’t stop until there’s nothing left.

Steve collapses on top of him. Her breath comes in gasps. “Thank you.”

“No, Darling. Thank _you_.”

She relaxes against him, keeping him inside her. She feels more whole this way. “I can’t get pregnant?”

“No, Darling. I didn’t change you completely.”

She nods. “But I could, theoretically, if you did?”

“Yes. Theoretically.” He kisses her. “It’d be easier for me to be the pregnant one. I’ve had experience.”

She gives a playful smile. “I know I’m a stud, but I’m not sure having Sleipnir is entirely applicable.”

“You are terrible.”

“Loki,” she begins as her thoughts and voice turn serious. “If neither of us change, would our children be demigods?” Again that didn’t come out quite right. “I mean, what would their life span be like? Would it be closer to mine or yours?”

“I don’t know. I do like the thought of my children being demigods though.”

Steve chuckles. “Of course you would. I bet Wade would love the idea, too.”

“Like father like son,” Loki grins. He caresses her cheek. “Breakfast and then we leave to start our trip in earnest.”

“You may not have already started it, but I have.” She wiggles her eyebrows.

He chuckles. “Yes, I suppose we have.” He gives her a firm kiss. “I love you, Darling.”

“I love you back, Kitten.”

“I love you forwards,” Loki responds before giving her another kiss.

“I am not doing this,” she says with a smile. “We love each other. Let’s leave it at that.”

They agree. And after a few more minutes, Loki changes Steve back into his normal male self.

xxx

A servant guides Hodur to the dining room. The Prince (is it former Prince?) is still not happy. He had acted up during dinner after finding out that Thor and Loki were being praised instead of treated as the traitors they are. And now after a night of thinking about it, playing it out over and over in his head, Hodur is even angrier.

Wade is doing a song about his bacon and making two strips of it dance on his plate. “Bacon. Bacon. So crunchy and delicious. Salty and nutritious. Ba-con!”

Frigga claps with delight. “You are so creative. That comes from your father.”

Hel shrugs. “’Boda is creative in her own way.”

“Indeed she is,” Loki concurs and gets a kick from Steve. “Ow. Jealous, Darling?”

“No,” he says a little defensively. “I’d just rather not know about that.”

Besides them, Hodur can also hear Thor and Storm talking quietly. He smells Odin but doesn’t hear him. This is interesting. “You’re awfully quiet this morning, Odin.”

“That’s King Odin to you.”

“Maybe I should have turned traitor. Maybe then you’d accept me.”

Loki laughs. “Sorry. You say that as though Odin has accepted me. Very amusing.”

“You aren’t in a dungeon,” Hodur points out.

“Because I’m clever not loved.”

Odin’s voice is soft. “That’s not true.”

Loki gives him a pointed look. “Would you have thrown Thor into a prison cell had he committed treason?”

“Treason is a high crime.”

Wade asks, “Do you have to be high to commit it?” He ends up having to explain the joke to his grandmother.

Loki continues talking to Odin. “Treason is a high crime. And we all know Thor is your favorite,” the Trickster tells him. “So the idea put forth by Hodur that I am not in a dungeon because you accepted me is complete bollocks. I am not there,” he turns and gives Hodur an oily smile, “because I am not a traitor.”

The blind man can hear the smile in the Jotun’s voice. It makes him angrier. “You are a traitor. Odin said so. Frigga admitted she told you to disobey him.”

Frigga, on hearing her name, raises her chin. “All part of our ruse. Only those that could be trusted knew the truth.” Her tone is cold, biting.

“Ooh. I knew! I knew!” Wade has his arm raised and is wiggling in his seat.

“So did I,” Helena says proudly.

Hodur scowls. “Well good for the Jotun filth.” 

The point of Loki’s dagger is against blind man’s throat in an instant. Otherwise, the God of Mischief appears nonchalant. He nicks the skin before sheathing it again. “Do be careful with your words, Hodur. You never know what consequences they may bring.”

Wade makes an ‘I’m watching you’ gesture, pointing at his own eyes then at Hodur.

“He’s blind, ya idiot,” Hel teases him.

“Oh, right. Forgot.” He leans over the table. “I’m watchin’ you.”

Loki chuckles. “Well my bet is definitely on my son.”

The God of Darkness gives an evil smile. “Well it only took –“

“Hodur!” Steve’s voice holds stern authority. He stands and lifts the god out of his seat. “I need a word.” He practically drags the man out the door as Loki watches transfixed and more than a little turned on.

“You can’t do this to me,” the fallen Prince sputters.

“The hell I can’t.” Outside the door, Steve pushes Hodur against the wall. “If you ever insult Loki’s children or the memory of his children again, I will make sure you’ll never talk again.”

“I thought Loki’s consort didn’t kill.” He says consort with a sneer.

“Only if needed,” Steve tells him. “But don’t worry; I won’t kill you. I’ll just break your jaw and knock your teeth out. Then we’ll see how much talking you do.”

“Should I be afraid?”

“Only of Loki. You know how creative he can be. My guess is that he’d knock out the rest of your senses one by one.” He gives Hodur a light slap across the cheek. “I suggest you be nice.”

“And if I’m not?” he presses.

“Then I won’t even try to hold Loki back. Or Wade for that matter. Understood?”

Hodur scowls. “What makes Loki so damn special?”

Steve shakes his head. “The fact that you have to ask tells me you’d never understand.” He presses a finger against Hodur’s chest. “Just keep Loki’s children out of your verbal slashes.” He returns to the dining room.

Loki sees him enter. “We should go,” he says and stands. “The others will be wondering what’s happened.” He gives Steve a smile. “And we have a trip we need to start.”

“One we’ve already put off for too long,” Steve adds.

Storm looks at Thor. “We should go, too.”

“You go. I’d like to stay and help rebuild.” He takes her hand. “Do you mind?”

“A little,” she admits. “But I understand. You need to be with your people. I need to be with mine.”

Frigga tells Storm she is welcome to stay. “These will be your people, too.”

“This is true, but I’d like to go to Earth first. Ease my worry,” she says to justify her decision. “Then I can return and be truly here.”

It is an answer that pleases the Queen and even impresses the King. He wonders if Thor has chosen well this time after all.

“Wade?” Loki asks.

“Yeah. I should see if I’ve got any jobs waiting.” He stuffs some food into his mouth. “No rest for the wicked.” It’s hard to make out the words given that he hasn’t exactly swallowed yet. He shovels a couple more forkfuls of egg into his mouth as he gets up.

Frigga rests a hand on Helena’s. “Please tell me you don’t have to go.”

“I’m sorry, Grandmother.” She sets her napkin down on the table. “But I’d love it if you walked through Yggdrasil with me. At least part of the way.”

“Then I will be honored to do just that.” Frigga pinches Hel’s cheek.

It takes a good 10 minutes to say good-bye. Then Wade, Storm, Steve, and Loki are off to the Bifrost.

xxx

Steve checks his phone as soon as they’re back on Earth. It’s dead. The battery hasn’t been charged in two days. The charger is in his bag, which should be at MI-13. At least he hopes so. Loki’s phone is also out of juice as is Storm’s. Luckily, when they get to the reception desk they are recognized immediately.

A few moments later, they are given their luggage and a word of thanks.

“We’d prefer a ride to our hotel,” Loki replies. He was half joking, but it works.

Storm declines. “I need to get home.” She gives the two men a hug. “Enjoy your holiday.”

Steve gives her a friendly squeeze back. “Thanks, Storm. Have a safe flight.” He watches as she rises into the air in a gust of wind and flies away. “Flying would be really cool.”

Loki kisses his cheek. “Come back to Earth, Captain. There’s a hotel room waiting for us.”

The driver from MI-13 drops them off in front of the hotel.

Steve looks at the old building and takes a breath.

“Are you alright?” Loki asks.

“Yeah. Just looking forward to spending quality time with you.” He smiles and grabs their bags.

Inside, Loki deals with the front desk, checking in and explaining that their reservation started earlier. “We had an emergency. I don’t care if you charge us for the nights we missed, we just want our reservation.”

“Sir, you forfeited your reservation when you didn’t show –“

“Do you see that handsome blond man over there?” Loki gestures towards Steve. “That is Captain Steve Rogers, aka Captain America. We missed our reservation because he was busy saving the planet. Perhaps you could make an exception?”

“Is that really Captain America?”

Loki gestures, changing Steve’s clothes into the Captain America uniform. The helmet is not included.

Steve looks at his lover, silently asking if this is really necessary.

“I’m do apologize, Sir. We’ll upgrade you to a suite at no additional cost.”

“Thank you.” He changes Steve’s clothes back. He mouths, ‘Sorry,’ then blows him a kiss.

They ride up the elevator with their bags. They get inside the room, and Loki immediately collapses onto the bed.

“Want me to plug in your phone?” Steve asks.

“Yes, please.”

Just as Steve is plugging in their phones to charge, the hotel phone rings. Loki groans and lifts the receiver. “Yes?”

“Loki? This is Tony.”

“Tony? We just got here.”

“I know. I had JARVIS inform me when you got back.”

Loki groans. “We’re fine. The plan worked. We are not fugitives of Asgard, so you needn’t worry.”

“That’s not why I’m calling.”

Green eyes look at Steve who is busy checking messages. “Why are you calling then?”

There’s a long pause. “It’s Gwen. Gwen Stacy.”

A small lump forms in his stomach. “What about her?”

“She’s dead.”

Loki closes his eyes. “If this is your idea of a joke.”

“I wish it were.” Tony takes a breath. “It was in the papers. Check it out if you don’t believe me. I just thought you might want to let Helena know.”

His heart aches at the news even though he can’t believe it. “How did it happen?” As Tony explains, he looks at his lover.

Steve is on the phone, looking stricken as he listens to a voice mail. His eyes find Loki’s, and they hold each other’s gaze. His hand slowly drops.

“Tony, a moment please.” Loki waits for Steve to speak.

“May Parker left me a message. Gwen Stacy is dead? Peter won’t come out of his room.”

Loki nods once. “I’m getting the details from Tony.”

Steve calls May back, turning and walking to the window as he waits for her to answer.

“Alright, Tony. You may continue.” He listens, watching Steve at the window. He feels nothing, a big gaping sucking nothing in the pit of his stomach. “I see. Thank you for the explanation. I’ll let Helena know.” He ends the call feeling numb.

“I’m not in the country right now.” Steve turns and looks at Loki. “Tony could probably stop by. Tony Stark.” He nods as he listens. Sad eyes turn to Loki again. “We’ll head home today. I’ll stop by as soon as I get in. It’s fine.”

Loki mouths, ‘It’s not fine.’

“We were going home anyway.”

‘Liar.’

Steve shrugs. “We’ll get back as soon as we can. See you then.” He ends the call. “I’m sorry, Kitten.”

“You didn’t kill her.” He looks down. He dreads having to tell this to his daughter.

“The news is saying Spider-Man was involved.” It feels like there’s a sudden gulf between them.

Loki takes a breath. “Tony hypothesizes that she was falling. Spider-Man used his web to prevent her from hitting the ground. But she was going too quickly, and her neck snapped as a result.”

“He blames himself,” Steve knows. He knows better than most. How long had he blamed himself for Bucky’s death? Heck, he still blames himself for his best friend’s fall. “I need to go talk to him, try to help him.”

“I know.” He takes a slow breath. “And I need to tell to Helena.”

Steve’s brow furrows as his eyes close. “Do you want me to go with you?”

“No. We’ll meet you in New York.”

They look at each other from across the room.

“Kitten…”

“I keep wondering if I should call Gwen’s mother.”

“If anyone knows what she’s going through, it’s you,” Steve notes gently.

Loki looks at his hands. “This can’t be real. I keep telling myself it can’t be real. Gwen is so… _was_ so full of life and innocence. I think she may have been Helena’s first real friend.”

Steve steps forward. “I can go with you to tell Helena.”

He takes a breath. “No. Go to Peter. He needs someone to talk to.”

Still feeling the gulf between them, Steve rushes forward and pulls him up into a hug. “I love you.”

Loki holds him tight. “I love you back.” He holds on as though the Captain were a lifeline. “I don’t want to do this.”

“I don’t blame you. I wouldn’t want to do that either.” He kisses Loki’s head. “She’s strong. She’ll be okay.”

“I know. I just wish I could spare her the immediate pain.”

Steve caresses his cheek. “You can’t. All you can do is help her through it.” He presses their foreheads together. “And you don’t have to go through this alone either. I’m here. Right here.”

“I know. Thank you.”

xxx

Loki stands at the door he can’t get through and calls Helena’s name. After a few minutes, he grabs a chair and sits.

Memories come of Gwen gushing over Steve, helping him pick a present, walking with Helena while talking music.

He gets up and starts to pace. The hole in his stomach is back.

“Da?”

He looks up at his daughter.

“Da, what’s wrong?”

“Come sit.” He holds an arm out to her.

“Da, you’re worrying me.” Her violet eyes show the truth of her words. She sits. “Is it Steve?”

He shakes his head. His hand takes hers. “It’s Gwen.” There’s now a lump in his throat. “Helena, Gwen Stacy passed away last night.”

“That… No. That doesn’t make sense.” Helena shakes her head. “She’s too young. And Peter…”

“Peter tried to save her.” He retells what happened based on Tony’s explanation as she shakes her head in disbelief. “I’m sorry, Helena. She’s gone.”

“Poor Peter.” She groans with realization. “Her poor mother. First her husband now her child.” She falls against Loki’s chest.

His arms wrap around her. “Poor you, my Pet. You lost your friend.”

“I shouldn’t ‘ve. I should have been there,” she says, her words muffled by his clothes. “I could have saved her.”

“You didn’t know. How could you know?”

“I should have been there,” she insists.

“Peter is more to blame than you are,” Loki points out.

Helena pulls away and looks at him a though he were a traitor. There are still tears in her eyes. “He loves her.”

“I know.” He tries to explain. “I simply meant that he was actually there. I’m sure he did all he could.”

“You never liked him,” she accuses.

Caressing her cheek, Loki reminds her, “He broke your heart, Pet. But I like him well enough.” He gives a sad smile. “It was Gwen I truly liked.”

She hugs him tight. “Da, she can’t be gone. She can’t be. This weekend we’re going to a coffee shop for something called a pumpkin spice latte.” Her breath catches. “Then we were going to watch a movie and eat popcorn and stay up too late.”

Loki holds her just as tight. “I’m sorry, Pet. I’m so sorry.” He doesn’t let go until she pulls away.

Wiping her eyes, Helena says, “I should go see her mother. But first I need to make sure Gwen is with her father.”

His brow furrows with worry. “Helena, you know what an ass Saint Peter can be.”

“I don’t care.”

“You already owe him from when you sought Bucky and Gwen’s father,” Loki reminds her.

“I don’t care. I’ll threaten him with Luci if I have to. Or I’ll sneak in.” Her jaw is set. Her eyes are serious. Nothing will stop her.

He nods. “I’ll distract him if you like.”

“Thank you, Da.”

xxx

Gwen sees a familiar figure running towards her. “Helena?”

“Gwen!” It took the Queen of Hel a long time to find her. Heaven is vast, far larger than she anticipated. “I’ve been looking for you for what seems ages.” Her eyes sadden. “Part of me wishes I hadn’t.”

The friends hug each other.

“I wish she wasn’t here, too.”

Helena looks up and sees Gwen’s father George. “I’m sorry. If I had been there –“

He holds up a hand. “It wasn’t your fault.” He says it as though he knows exactly whose fault it is.

Gwen rolls her eyes. “Dad, no one forced me to be there.” Her eyes flash at him. “And it wasn’t fair of you to make Peter promise to stay away from me.”

“It was for your safety. And I was right,” he notes.

She huffs and turns back to her friend. “How is Peter?”

Helena gives a small shrug as she makes a sympathetic face. “Not well. His aunt called Steve, and he’s gone to be with him.”

“Steve? Not Step Da?” Gwen gives a small smile. She takes Hel’s hand. “Will you make sure Peter is okay? I don’t want him to blame himself.”

“He _should_ blame himself,” Captain Stacy says.

Hel ignores him. “I’ll check up on him. But…Would you like to record a message for him?” She holds up her phone.

Her blue eyes go wide. “OMG, I totally forgot you could do that.” She’s practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

Her father scratches his chin. “Maybe you should send one to your mother instead.”

“Instead?” Gwen asks.

Helena assures her she can do two. Then she turns on her phone to check the battery. She thinks she has enough.

“Do I look okay?” She asks Hel not her father. She knows her friend will tell her the truth.

“For a dead girl, you look amazing,” she replies with a smile.

Gwen smiles shyly. “Thanks.”

“Ready?” Helena asks.

She nods, takes a breath, and waits for Hel to tell her to begin.

xxx

Helen watches the television with her two sons as her dead daughter and husband appear on the screen, telling them that they are okay. It doesn’t seem real. How could this be real?

“I don’t understand.”

Helena pauses the recording as her father tries to explain.

“First, Heaven is real, and your daughter and husband are there. Second, Helena is Queen of Helheim. It is the Asgardian and ancient Norse land of the dead.” He lets that sink in for a bit. “As such, she knows all of the other beings that handle death, including the guardian of your Heaven.”

“So George and Gwen are in Heaven?”

“Yes,” he replies.

“And you’re sure they’re dead?” Helen’s eyes are full of hope. “They look so alive.”

“We’re sure. They wouldn’t be in Heaven if they weren’t,” he explains gently. He knows how difficult this is for her. “Shall we continue?”

Her eyes return to the television, and the video once again plays.

“I’m sorry, Mom,” Gwen says through the television. “I wasn't really thinking. I was just trying to help.”

Tears roll down Helen’s cheeks.

“Could you do me a favor? Could you please give Palace to Helena? I want to be sure he has a good home.”

Helen sobs out a laugh at the request. She smiles at the purple-haired young woman. “You must be special indeed for her to give you Palace. I was going to bury that old unicorn with her.”

“You can’t. Palace is having a torrid love affair with Peeta Bear,” Helena tells her. It doesn’t sound nearly as romantic and adventurous as it had before.

Helen gives a sad smile. “Then I guess we can’t break them up.”

Loki gives her a hug. “Losing a child is the worst thing that can happen to you. I am deeply sorry you’re having to endure this.”

“Thank you.”

“I have six children. I currently know where four of them are. Of those, one is dead.” He takes her hand. “It doesn’t get easier. Anyone who says that is full of shit. But it does move to the back of your mind. And at some point you’ll stop going through the motions of living and find that you actually are living.”

She nods. “I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologize. I understand.”

They finish the video. It ends with Gwen and her father blowing kisses. Loki thinks it’s sweet. He just wishes it wasn’t necessary.

xxx

Steve walks up to the bedroom door and knocks. “Peter? Peter, it’s Steve Rogers. I heard what happened to Gwen. I’m so sorry. Can we talk?”

All he hears is silence.

He knocks again. “Peter, you know I can break down the door. But I’d rather not. You don’t even have to say anything. We just want to make sure you’re okay.”

There is a sound as though the door was being unlocked.

Steve tries the handle. It turns, and he steps inside. 

Peter is on his bed. One arm is flung over his face, hiding his eyes.

The door is closed. Steve sits on the bed. “It wasn’t your fault. I know it feels that way. It’ll probably always feel that way. But you need to forgive yourself, or you’ll never be able to move on. Believe me.”

“What would you know about it?”

“Bucky,” Steve says quietly. “I could have saved him, reached down farther, gotten there sooner. But I didn’t. I blamed myself. I still blame myself,” he admits.

Peter presses his lips together. “You had no control over that.”

“Neither did you,” Steve points out. “You did what you could. If you hadn’t stopped her, her death would have been…messy.”

“Not helping.”

“Maybe not, but it’s true.” He puts a hand on Peter’s head. “You tried. That’s all any of us can do."

“I know. Do me a favor, okay? Your Aunt May is super worried. She’ll be bringing up food and trying to get your to come downstairs.”

“You want me to go downstairs?!”

“No. I want you to try to eat.” Steve gives him a small smile. “Just whatever you can. You need to keep your strength up. If you don’t, you’ll never become an Avenger.”

“Yeah right. Like that’s possible.”

“Why not?” he asks.

Peter closes his eyes. “I killed someone.”

“Peter, we save who we can. That won’t ever be everyone. It’s a hard pill to swallow, especially when the someone you can’t save is someone you care deeply about.”

He frowns.

“You need to forgive yourself, Peter,” Steve tells him. “It’s the only way you’ll find any peace.”

“Maybe we can help,” Helena says from near the window. 

Loki appears next to her. “We have a message from Gwen.”

Peter looks confused. “Gwen? She’s alive?”

“No. She’s in heaven. But we have a message from her to you.”

Steve gives them a smile then returns his focus to Peter. “Would you like us to leave while you listen?”

He’s not sure. Then he decides he’d rather not have a complete emotional breakdown in front of Captain America. He asks Steve and Loki to go.

It takes longer for Helena to set up than for the men to leave the room. Then she finds the video footage and plays it for him.

In it, Gwen forgives him. She tells him to keep whatever he has of hers to remember her by. “But don’t use it as an excuse not to move on. I love you, Peter. And I want to see you happy,” she explains. “So you and Helena stay friends, be there for each other. I love you, Peter.” With that, the recording ends.

“Play it again?” He requests.

Helena plays it 3 more times before he stops requesting it. It’s only then that he notices the unicorn in her arms.

“Is that Palace?”

She nods. “Gwen gave her to me.”

“Oh.”

They sit in silence for a while. Their hands meet first, seeking comfort with someone who also knows how amazing Gwen is. Soon they are hugging each other and crying. It’s the release both have been needing. Gwen is gone. It’s hard to accept, but there it is.

Gwen is gone.

Helena looks at Peter, both of their eyes wet and stinging. She kisses his cheek. He turns his head, and their noses touch. Helena wants to kiss him, but now is not the time. She tells herself she’s just feeling vulnerable. It will pass, she assures herself. It must.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week we’ll probably skip a few weeks in the story to get us back on track with the current calendar. So there might be some quick mentions of Halloween and Thanksgiving.
> 
> Speaking of, I hope all of you American folks had a good Thanksgiving. For everyone else, I hope you had a good November.
> 
> No specific thank you’s this time. Probably because I’m tired and am just not seeing the applicable requests. But a huge giant thank you to everyone who is still reading this. I love you all. Until next time…


	187. To Continue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky confronts Tony. Gwen's funeral is held. Bucky is grateful for Carol  
>  **Pairings:** Bucky  & Carol (explicit), Steve & Loki, Clint & Natasha, Logan & Bruce, Tony & Pepper  
>  **Explicit Content:** Vaginal Sex, Broken furniture

Bucky storms into Tony’s lab, Captain Marvel at his heels. “I said I’d break it to them!”

Tony looks up from his 3D model of what will become a net arrow for Clint. “Huh? Oh, you were too slow.” His focus returns to the interior machinations that will make the net deploy.

“Too slow?!” He bangs his metallic fist on one of the desks, breaking it on impact. “They had just gotten into their room!”

“Bucky,” Captain Marvel calls, trying to calm him as Tony makes a gesture that sends a portion of his Iron Man suit onto his own arm. “All that matters is that they know,” she reminds him

The billionaire stands and cautiously walks forward. “I thought expediency was best. And you’re paying for that by the way.”

“You thought being important was best,” Bucky retorts, also walking forward.

Captain Marvel gets between them, holding out her arms. “Can we cool it with the testosterone please?” She looks from one to the other. “Tony, you should have let Bucky handle it. Bucky, it’s done. You need to let it go.”

The super soldier takes another step forward, his eyes on Tony.

She puts a hand on his chest. “Bucky, I’m warning you. You know I’m stronger. And he’s not worth it.”

He’s still focused on the billionaire.

She turns fully to him, placing both hands on his chest. “Bucky, look at me.” She grabs his head and turns it, trying to force his eyes to her. “Bucky, come back to me.”

He looks confused then angry. “We said we were going to do it,” he reminds her.

“I know.”

“If we hadn’t run into them in the lobby, we would have still been waiting for them to come back.”

“I know. And it’s my fault we missed them when they got there.” Carol had insisted they get something to eat. She figured they could ask the front desk when they returned to see if Steve and Loki had checked in while they were away.

“No. It was his fault.” Bucky glares at Tony. “You should have let us break it to them.”

It’s a stupid argument. Carol knows they would have found out without Tony’s call by the voice mail Steve got from the girl’s boyfriend’s aunt. At least she thinks that’s who it was. It doesn’t matter. “Let’s go see Howard. I bet he misses you something awful.”

Tony scowls at the name.

The sight brings a small smile to Bucky’s lips. He knows it’s petty, but he doesn’t give a shit. “Yeah. But only after Stark admits he was wrong.”

Carol rolls her eyes. She turns her masked face to Tony. “Stark?”

“I wasn’t wrong,” he insists.

She takes a heavy breath. “Just admit you were wrong. I think your ego can handle it.”

“I wasn’t wrong,” Tony repeats.

“You know what? I don’t need this.” She lowers her arms. “You two Neanderthals want to beat each other up over a weird pissing match, you go right ahead.” She starts to leave. “But, Bucky, think long and hard about what’s walking away.”

It takes a moment for her words to sink in. When they do, she’s already heading out the door. “Wait. What do you mean what’s walking away?” He follows her. As he does, he turns to Stark. “You should have let me handle it.”

“Right. Let the poster child for PTSD handle giving bad news.”

Bucky gives him a rude gesture as he leaves. “Hey! Hold on!” he calls after Carol.

She stops and turns. “Gotta say I’m kinda surprised you followed.”

He scowls. “I may be stupid, but I know what’s important.”

Carol frowns. “Buck, you aren’t stupid. I get why you’re upset. But Stark’s an ass. If you haven’t figured that out yet, well then maybe you really are stupid.”

“Howard was kind of an ass, too,” he admits.

“So it runs in the family. Good to know.” She gives him a little smile. “I should go.” She presses a finger into his chest. “You should see your dog and call your girlfriend. I bet she misses you like mad.”

“Ya think?” The elevator door opens, and they step into it. “I don’t know. To be honest, I haven’t really missed her.” He gives her a little smile.

“You call that poor woman, and you take her out on a date,” Captain Marvel orders. “Nothing fancy. If you’re really nice, she may invite you and Howard over for take-out.”

“Yeah?” He’s amazed by how calm he feels now.

“Yeah.”

They get to the roof. She gives him a final nod before flying away.

Bucky smiles at her receding form. Then he goes back inside and heads directly to Tony’s lab. “Hey, I’m not done.”

Tony rolls his eyes. “Just when I thought I had met my weekly quota of old timey Super Soldier.”

“You say old timey like that’s a bad thing. It’s not,” Bucky assures him. “And you were wrong to go back on your word.”

“I don’t believe I gave my word.”

“You agreed to me staying and telling them,” Bucky points out. “So why didn’t you let me?”

Tony sighs. “Honestly? I forgot.” He shrugs. “I just forgot. JARVIS told me they checked in. I called Loki’s cell first, but it went straight to voicemail. Then JARVIS gave me their room number, and I called them. You telling them in person didn’t even enter my mind.”

Bucky shakes his head. “Why am I not surprised?”

“I’ve been busy, okay?” Tony snaps. He’s been worried about Peter, especially since the kid has refused to return his calls. He was going to go over, but then he found out Captain Perfect Ass was going.

“Yeah. I can see that.” There’s a hard edge to his voice. He eyes the image. “Net arrow?” It seems a strange project to work on.

“It can help catch falling debris or, you know, wrap around a bad guy.” He moves his finger in swift circles as he says the last bit.

Falling debris. It dawns on Bucky that this is Tony’s way of dealing with Gwen’s death. He’s not sure how well Stark knew the girl, but Steve has said the guy was kind of a mentor to her boyfriend. “You’re an ass. But so am I.” He shakes his head. “News like that shouldn’t be delivered over the phone.”

“Yeah, I get that.” Tony glares at him. “You gonna punch me now, Steve Austin? Because I’d like to just get it over with. Your banter isn’t exactly Sorkin material.”

Bucky makes his usual face when given cultural references he doesn’t understand. “As much as I’d love to punch you, it won’t solve anything. And knowing you, an acknowledgment of wrong doing is as good as I’m gonna get.”

Tony gives a head tilt as he returns to his project. “You’re lucky you got even that.”

“Guess so.” He’s not sure what else he should say. “Okay. I’m going now.” He turns, feeling like an idiot.

“I know it’s Carol.”

Bucky does a swift about-face and eyes him. “You know what’s Carol?”

“Captain Marvel. It’s pretty obvious,” the self-proclaimed genius says.

“If you say so.”

Tony gives a hollow laugh. “You aren’t giving anything away, are you.”

Bucky keeps his tone guarded. “What’s there to give away?”

“I figured you’d either be amazed at my detective work or deny up and down that that’s who she is.” He watches the super soldier as he says this.

Bucky just shrugs.

Tony stares at him for a moment, trying to determine how much he knows. Finally, he shoos the super soldier out of his lab. “I can’t think with the lights glinting off that ugly metal arm,” he complains.

“It’s beautiful and shiny,” Bucky retorts as he leaves.

“Beautiful and shiny my ass.”

“In the Iron Man suit? Yeah it is.” Halfway out the door, he turns around and gives a wink. Then he’s gone.

xxx

Would people believe that Queen Hel of Helheim had never been to a funeral? It’s true. It was true until now. 

She brought Palace and Peeta Bear. She regrets it as being stupid and juvenile as soon as she walks into the church.

Steve sees her look down on the stuff animals. “We should take them up to say good-bye to Gwen.”

“Gwen’s not there,” Hel reminds him.

“I know,” he tells her. “The good-bye is for them not for her. Funerals are for the survivors.”

Loki wraps an arm around his daughter. “Steve is right. We’re here to celebrate her life and feel sorry for ourselves that she’ll no longer be a part of ours.”

Helena can feel tears behind her eyes and a lump in her throat. She nods and walks forward.

They walk up the center aisle to the shiny wooden coffin lined in white satin. Gwen’s body lies inside. She’s in a light blue blouse. There’s a gold cross around her neck and a white headband holding her hair back.

“It doesn’t look like her,” Helena says.

Her father nods. “As you said, it’s not her.”

Steve gently takes Peeta Bear and holds him to look into the coffin. “Good-bye, Gwen.” He finds himself tearing up. “You were a sweet and kind young woman. You deserved better. But I’m really glad I knew you.”

Helena is holding Palace up in the same way, so that the unicorn can look down on its former owner.

Loki studies the face of the young woman. Tears fall from his eyes. “Stupid girl. Stupid brave intelligent girl. You should not have left us. We all know what we’re getting into. But you…”

Steve looks at his love with worry. “Loki?”

He takes a breath. He nods. “Good-bye, Gwen. We’re going to miss you.”

Helena starts to cry. “I promise I’ll take good care of Palace.” She rolls her eyes. “This is ridiculous. She’s not here.” Her chin quivers. “She’ll never be here again.” Her voice cracks as the tears come. She feels her father pull her into a hug. She buries her head against his chest. Then she feels Steve’s warmth against her back.

“My Pet, my beautiful daughter, I wish I could spare you this pain. I wish…”

“I know.” She holds her father tight.

“Helena?” a slightly accented voice says.

She gives her father a squeeze before letting go. She turns to her ex-boyfriend and is surprised to see him in a black suit. It seems odd. “Hello, Kurt.”

He looks sad. “I am sorry. I know you were close. She was a good person.”

“She was your friend, too.” Helena reaches out a hand to him.

Kurt takes it. A rush of feelings comes over him. “I love you, Helena.”

It hurts. As if today wasn’t difficult enough, he had to go and make her feel guilty.

Realizing his mistake, Kurt squeezes her hand. “I don’t vant or expect anything from you. Just…If you need a friend…”

Steve places a hand on his shoulder. “That’s very kind of you to offer, Kurt. Would you like to sit with us?”

Hopeful yellow eyes look to Helena. She shrugs. “If you want.”

Loki puts an arm around her. “Kurt, please do sit with us.” He looks at his daughter. “We should pay our respects to Gwen’s family.”

She nods, and the five of them move to where the mother and two sons are sitting. And now she really feels stupid for bringing the stuffed animals. She holds Palace nervously in her arms. “Mrs. Stacy?”

She looks up as though from a daze. “Helena.” She stands, noticing the unicorn as she does. It makes her smile and cry at the same time. She holds the young-looking woman in a tight embrace. “She loved you.”

Helena starts to cry. “I loved her, too.” She sniffs. “I’m going to miss her so much.”

Helen nods as they continue to hug. Finally, she lets go. Unable to speak for fear of breaking down again, she gives a sad smile.

Loki gently guides his daughter to the side. He says nothing, just hugs her. He knows there are no words that can help with her pain. He pulls away and let’s Steve go next.

It’s more awkward with the boys. There are just words of condolence before they move on.

As they go to find a seat in the pews, Peter arrives with his aunt and uncle. He looks pale, stricken. He didn’t want to come, but his Aunt May convinced him that he would forever regret it if he didn’t. But now that he’s here, he can’t look at her. “I’m sorry,” he whispers over her coffin as he stares at her stomach. “I’m so sorry.”

His aunt and uncle are around him, trying to give him comfort.

He can’t look at Gwen’s mom, either. He repeats the same words to her. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“Me, too,” she whispers back, eyes full of tears.

Uncle Ben leads them to a pew directly in front of the one Steve and Loki are occupying. Helena reaches forward and puts a hand on Peter’s shoulder. 

His head dips, and he leans forward until her hand can no longer reach.

She sits back and curls around her father’s arm.

xxx

Steve knows Bucky is serious about Carol when his friend says he’ll be spending the afternoon of Thanksgiving with her. They are riding up the elevator from the Basement. “Why don’t you invite her here?”

“She’s got her own traditions and family.”

“Oh yeah? Do they do a big dinner?” he asks his friend.

Bucky gives an embarrassed grin. “They go to a restaurant.”

Steve looks at him as though he just dropped his trousers and took a shit on the floor. “A restaurant?”

“Yeah. No cooking. No clean up.” He scratches his head. “It kind of makes sense.”

“I guess?” It just doesn’t seem right. “She must not have a big family.”

“No. She doesn’t really talk to her dad and brother. Her mom and her other brother passed away,” he reveals. “She usually spends the holiday with her friends Jess and Tracy.”

“And now you.” Steve gives him a sad smile. The elevator doors open.

“You won’t even know I’m not there,” Bucky says as they walk out. He stops and raises an eyebrow at the very competitive game of Uno being played by Clint, Loki, Natasha, and Logan. “No video games?” He pets Howard who had been lying next to Logan.

“Uno,” Clint declares. “Loki never played before, so we’re doing this.” He laughs gleefully as Loki has to draw more cards. Then he groans when Natasha uses a Draw Four Wildcard on him.

Steve walks over and gives Loki a kiss on the head. “No magic? I’m impressed.”

“I was threatened,” the god tells him. “But I’ve won a round already.”

“Congratulations.” He figures that earns his lover another kiss. “I’m gonna go shower. Who’s cooking tonight?”

Natasha raises her hand. “We’re having Thai take-out.”

“I love when you cook.” Clint smiles at her.

“You two joining us for dinner?” Steve is pleasantly surprised. The couple doesn’t usually join them unless there is bar-b-que or a team meeting. “Are we having a team meeting?”

“Uno,” she says as she puts down her penultimate card. “Tony called one. Didn’t you get the text?”

Steve looks at his phone. He hadn’t noticed the message that is now across his screen. “Huh. Will ya look at that. Guess we better shower, Buck.”

Clint wolf whistles.

Loki gives the archer a displeased look as Bucky requests, “Nat?”

Natasha hits Clint upside the head.

“Thanks.” He motions for Howard to follow him to his room.

Clint rubs the back of his head. “That hurt.”

“Sorry, Hawk.” She kisses his cheek and uses the opportunity to try to sneak a peak at his cards.

He pulls them close to his chest. “I know you too well for that to work.”

“For what to work?” she asks innocently.

“Let’s just finish the game.”

They are still playing when Steve and Bucky return from their individual showers. Natasha looks bored. Clint is being dramatic. “Why won’t it end?!”

“Well if you’d let me win,” Loki reasons.

Bucky snickers and starts walking towards the couch. “Well you all have run at your team meeting.”

“Uno,” Logan says for the second time during the game.

“Please let it end,” Natasha says as she sets down a card.

“You’re going, too, Buck,” Steve tells him. “Tony wants you there, too.”

Clint has to take two cards before he can set down.

“Me? Why?” Bucky asks.

Loki places his card down with an, “Uno,” as Steve shrugs.

Logan puts down his last card.

Everyone stares at him. Then Natasha smiles. She reaches over and kisses Logan’s lips. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Red.” He stands and stretches. “Losers put the game away.” He heads to his bathroom to pee.

“So what do we think the meeting ‘s about?” Clint asks as he gathers the cards.

Natasha stretches her legs out and puts her feet on Loki. “With Tony, could be anything.”

Steve nods. “He asked Bucky to be there. So my guess is Thanksgiving?”

“A team meeting? About Thanksgiving?” Bucky asks, “Would he do that?”

“Yep,” Clint replies as Natasha nods.

Logan walks back in. “We ready?”

They are. Everyone rides in the elevator together, making it a bit close for Steve. He takes Loki’s hand and squeezes it. The elevator stops, and they all get off.

Natasha leads the way with a confident stride. Clint is right behind, admiring her ass. Logan is admiring it, too, just from further away.

When they get to the situation room, they see that Tony and Bruce are already there with Sam, King T’Challa, and the mutant members of the team on various screens. Hellos are exchanged. Johnny arrives, and there are more hello’s

“So what’s up, Tony?” Steve asks, unofficially starting the meeting.

“Well, we’ve got a lot of new members. And I thought they should know the deal about the holidays.”

Steve exchanges looks with Bucky, Loki, and Logan.

“Pepper and I always spend the winter in California. This year is no different. And this year we won’t come back until the baby is born. We head out in a couple of days.”

Several people are looking at him and wondering why this required a formal meeting.

Tony continues. “We will still be having our infamous New Year’s Eve party at our new home in Malibu. You are all invited. We’ll see if any of you actually come this year. As for Thanksgiving and Christmas, well, Steve is cruise director for that.”

“I am? Oh, uh.” Steve turns red. He’s not starting out well. “We usually do a potluck thing around lunch time. Then Loki and I were probably going to go to my niece and nephew’s place.” He looks at Johnny. “Assuming…” 

“Oh, yeah. Definitely,” Johnny tells him.

Steve continues, “Everyone is welcome here for the potluck. Though I already know some of you can’t make it. For example, Bucky is spending Thanksgiving with his new girlfriend,” he adds with a grin.

The other super soldier rolls his eyes.

Sam tells them he’s spending Thanksgiving and Christmas with his folks in New Orleans. T’Challa reminds them that Wakanda doesn’t have Thanksgiving and that he will remain in Wakanda for Christmas. “If any of you would prefer a warmer climate, you are welcome to join me.”

“And miss the snow?” Piotr says. “No, thank you. Illyana and I will spend the holidays here at the school.”

Steve nods. “We’ve exchanged Christmas gifts in the past, but we may be becoming too big of a group for that. Anyone have suggestions?”

“Secret Santa?” Clint suggests. “Or just draw names.”

“I do not need things,” T’Challa says. “Perhaps we could give to charity instead.”

“Yes,” Loki nods. He absolutely hated shopping last year and is willing to support anything that would prevent him from having to do it again.

Steve considers the options. “We could draw names and give to a charity under that person’s name. And then give a card or something to your person saying which charity and why it was chosen.”

Everyone agrees to the plan and that Steve should do the name drawing. Natasha rolls his eyes. “Just print out two lists with the Avengers names. Put one set in a hat, and go down the line of who you are picking for.”

“Uh, should we disqualify couples from picking each other?” Steve asks. There are a lot of shrugs in response. He sighs. “Executive decision – couples cannot pick each other.”

“Brothers and sisters cannot either,” Illyana says, eyeing Piotr.

Bucky and Steve exchange a look, unsure if that applies to them.

There are no objections to the change. The list of Avengers gets printed and includes Bucky and Logan since they are unofficial members. Bruce holds the bag while Steve draws names and Natasha writes down the results. It gets sent via email afterwards.

XXX

Bucky can’t believe that a parade could cause so much traffic and congestion that he won’t be able to get to Carol’s. “I won’t even be near the parade route.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Clint tells him. “Take a helicopter.”

“I’m not taking a helicopter.”

“Okay. Then leave two hours early.”

He does but only because he wouldn’t want to be late on the off chance that Clint is right. He’s glad he did. He cannot believe the traffic. “All this for a parade?” he asks Howard who is walking beside him.

Cabs are impossible to get. The roads are congested anyway.

Bucky ends up picking Howard up and jogging. He gets there in time.

Carol kisses him hello and scratches behind Howard’s ears. “We’re meeting Jess and Tracy at the restaurant.” Not even offering to let him inside, she grabs her keys and leads the way. It’s only a couple of blocks away from her place, and they get there before the two other women.

Howard sits quietly as his nose takes in all of the smells from the kitchen and the people around. He hopes Bucky will give him a taste of whatever they are going to eat.

Jess and Tracy arrive soon after, and the four of them get seated. Bucky holds the chair out for Tracy. When she’s seated, he finds that Carol is seated, too. “I was gonna…” He holds his hands out as though grasping the back of a chair.

“You were gonna what?”

“Pull the chair out for you.” It’s been something that has been hit or miss with them. Sometimes he gets to. Sometimes he doesn’t. She doesn’t seem to care either way.

Jess chuckles. “For real? She’s a big girl. She can pull her chair out herself.”

Tracy rolls her eyes. “He was wanting to be a gentleman. Men used to do that, you know.”

The private investigator leans towards her. “And here I thought you said it was another way men subjugated women, setting them apart and making them feel more helpless.”

The older woman shrugs. “Yeah. Doesn’t mean I didn’t enjoy it.”

Bucky is confused. “So am I supposed to do that or not?”

“I don’t need you to,” Carol tells him. “And certainly don’t do that for Jess. You can do it for Tracy since she’s a couple years older than us.”

Tracy laughs mirthlessly. “Couple years my ass.”

The waiter walks up right at that moment, making a face that says he really wishes he hadn’t heard that. (Jess finds it super amusing.) “Uh, hi. My name is Gavin, and I’ll be your waiter today. Happy Thanksgiving. Can I get you something to drink?” He takes their drink order. “Outstanding. And will you all be having the traditional Thanksgiving feast with us?”

They all nod.

“Outstanding. I’ll put your order in and get you those drinks.”

“Outstanding,” Bucky says with a smile.

Gavin smiles back and hurries off.

Jess laughs. “Outstanding.”

Carol kicks Jess under the table. “You guys are so mean. He only said it twice.”

Bucky shakes his head. “I wasn’t making fun, Sparkles. I think it’s an outstanding word.”

Jess giggles, and the two women immediately turn their heads towards her.

“Did she just?” Carol asks.

“She sure did,” Tracy acknowledges.

Bucky doesn’t understand.

“Jess only giggles at cartoons and Mel Brooks movies,” Carol explains.

“I’m hungry,” she tries to cover. “Lost my head.”

The blonde smiles widely. “You like him. You like and approve of Bucky. Admit it.”

Jess rolls her eyes. “I guess he’s okay.”

Tracy deadpans, “It’s a Thanksgiving miracle.”

xxx

Carol and Bucky are on her couch making out as the news recaps the football games from that day. Jess has left to take Tracy home, so it’s just the two of them and Howard.

She pulls away just enough to speak. “Please tell me you’re staying the night.”

He caresses her chin. “Do you want me to stay the night?”

“I do. I really do.” She unbuttons his dress shirt as her mouth covers his. “Have I told you how handsome you look today?”

“Nope.”

“Well you do.” Her voice is husky with want.

“I do? Huh. Given how you’re undressing me, I figured I must look awful,” he gently teases.

“Nope. Just the opposite, Bucky-Bear.”

He smiles. His fingers play with her blouse. “Well given how gorgeous you look, guess I better do the same to you, Sparkles.”

They continue to kiss as their clothes gradually come off, hands touching and exploring the new skin as it appears. By the time their pants are both off, Bucky’s erection is very evident within his boxer briefs.

“So what are we breaking tonight?” he asks.

“Dining table? I’ve been wanting an excuse to get a new set.”

He kisses her jaw. “Will it hold out long enough?”

“Damn well better.” She straddles his lap then takes off her bra, revealing her breasts.

He does love her breasts. Hands splayed over her back, his mouth licks and sucks over the top of each mound.

“Dining table. Please.” She wants him so much. Her wetness has already soaked her panties. And the way she’s rubbing against the bulge that is his cock is only making her want him more.

Bucky stands, picking her up as he does. He carries her to the small table and sets her down. Taking a step back, he removes his own underwear first.

Carol licks then bites her lip as she spreads her legs wider.

“Hot damn.” He remembers he needs a condom, and heads to the bedroom where they keep a box.

“Bucky,” she pouts. Noticing Howard looking at her, she addresses him. “See that? Your master got me all hot and bothered then disappeared.”

“Didn’t disappear,” he assures her. “Went to get this.” He brandishes the condom. It’s a bright neon orange. Carol had thought it would be fun. She couldn’t stop laughing the first time he used one.

She holds her hand out, and he gives it to her. She opens the packet and rolls it on him. “My proud Bucky.”

“Your horny Bucky.” He takes hold of the sides of her panties. “Lift up?”

She does, and the panties get pulled down to her knee. 

Then he yanks them completely off. He kisses her knee as a starting point for kissing up her leg.

Her fingers slide through his hair. “You are so sexy.” Her body reacts when he reaches her wetness. “Oh, Buck.” She pulls his head up to kiss him. “Fuck me.”

Bucky pulls her forward and thrusts into her.

She gasps. Her feet plant themselves on the edge of the table. Her arms wrap around his neck and head.

His mouth returns to her breasts as he thrusts hard against her.

“Buck. Harder.”

He does, slamming into her with each forward thrust. He pauses inside her before pulling out again.

She starts her own rhythm. Using her legs for leverage, she thrusts up hard when he does.

“Fuck.” It spurs him to push harder.

The table creaks beneath them.

Carol feels a jolt of pleasure run through her. “Bucky, right there.” Her excitement is making her thrust up harder, a hand placed on the table behind her to give her more leverage.

He concentrates on that spot and picks up speed. He hears another creak through both their grunting.

“Fuck. Bucky.” She’s practically bouncing, her breasts dancing against her chest. She feels her body tensing.

“Carol.” Just when he thinks he can’t hold back his orgasm, she cries out. He realizes as he falls forward that it was out of surprise and not pleasure.

The tabletop didn’t break, but the legs holding it up did.

“Don’t stop.” Carol continues thrusting as she gives him a shake.

That’s all the encouragement he needs. He starts thrusting again, but it doesn’t have the same effect. The spot is gone. He does his best to find another.

Her back arches. “Buck!”

He smiles in relief. He’s staying there for as long as he can.

She can feel the wood cracking beneath her feet. She doesn’t give a shit. He feels so fucking good. “Harder.”

Bucky kisses her as he adds even more force.

Now that they’re basically lying down, Carol’s hands go to his back. She scratches him in her pleasure.

It makes him come, filling the condom with his seed.

Carol rests her head back and starts laughing. “Damn, Barnes. That is never going to get old.”

“I’ll say.” He kisses her neck. “You know what I’m most grateful for? You.”

She blushes. She has no idea if he’s being sincere or not. “Do you realize how sappy that sounds?”

“Sorry.” He lifts himself up to look around. “So did we destroy the dining table to your satisfaction, ma’am?”

She yawns. “If not, we’ll just have to do it again.” She gets up slowly and helps Bucky up. Then she picks him up and takes him to her bedroom. “Night, Howard.” The lights get turned off as she goes.

“Show off,” he smiles. This isn’t the first time she’s done it. It was a little off-putting at first, but now he just goes with it. He’ll carry her next time.

She sets him down in the bedroom and takes off his condom.

Bucky kisses her with a satisfied sigh.

“You should just keep a toothbrush here. And a change of clothes.”

“Oh, yeah?” He grins. “You sure?”

She smiles back, eyebrows raised. “Moving too fast for you, Barnes?”

He shakes his head slowly. “I’m good.” He kisses her. “I’ll bring a toothbrush next time.”

“Actually…” She takes his hand and leads him to the bathroom. There’s a brand new toothbrush in its packaging on the counter. She picks it up and presents it like a sword. “For you.”

Bucky can’t help but smile as he takes the toothbrush. “Thank you, Sparkles. I’m honored.”

“Well I figured since Howard has a bowl here already, you should get a toothbrush.”

“Wow. You mean I’m now as welcome as Howard?” he teases.

“You’re always welcome,” she assures him with a kiss. Then another and another. Soon they are moving to her bed and reaching for another condom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all. Hope you didn’t mind the heavy Bucky and Carol chapter. I’ll try to do the same for Logan and Bruce. I feel like I’ve been neglecting them of late.]
> 
> After last chapter, missgnutmeg (ao3) rightly wondered why Bucky and Carol didn’t tell Steve and Loki about Gwen’s death as planned. Truth is, I completely forgot. But luckily some mistakes become happy accidents that cause new and interesting scenarios. I hope you enjoyed the aftermath of that.
> 
> Then skydancer2000 (ff) wanted to know how Angrboda was going to handle Hel’s reaction to Gwen’s passing. We didn’t see it here because I’ve run out of time. But she is not happy about it, as you can imagine. She is trying to be supportive though. She remembers what it was like to have friends like that.
> 
> It doesn’t seem like Hel and Peter got very far in comforting each other. Gwen’s ghost looms large between them.
> 
> I think that is it for now. Sorry for the shortened Thanksgiving. I wanted to try to get back to having it (somewhat) mirror our timeline. Thank you for reading. Hope you are having a wonderful holiday season. Until next time…


	188. To Wear Flats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky seeks advice. Logan and Bruce decide what to do for the holidays. Pepper & Tony fly to Malibu.
> 
>  **Pairings:** Bucky  & Carol, Logan & Bruce, Pepper & Tony (explicit), Steve & Loki  
>  **Explicit Content:** Vaginal Sex

Bucky needs female advice. He goes to Natasha first. She’s in the Avengers’ conference room looking into a company that used to do business with A.I.M. “Hey, Tasha? Can I ask you something?”

She looks up from her analysis. “Yeah, sure. Have a seat.” She swivels her chair around to face him. “What’s up?”

“Christmas.”

“Is coming up,” she nods. “Having trouble deciding on a charity?”

“Huh? No. I’m giving to the place I got Howard.” He rubs the back of his neck. “It’s the other presents I’m having difficulty with.”

“Other presents?” She raises an eyebrow. “Not Steve, surely.”

“Steve has changed since I last knew him. We both have. But I still know him,” Bucky assures her.

“So not Steve?” She isn’t as confident as she had been.

“Not Steve. Carol.”

Her lips pucker as she draws out the word, “Oh.” She nods. “New girlfriend.” 

“Yeah.” His foot taps nervously. He can feel Howard’s head on his knee, and he automatically pets the dog.

Natasha gives him a disbelieving look. “I thought you were the ladies’ man. What happened?”

“Oh about 70 years give or take.” He scratches Howard’s head. “Women have changed since then.”

“They haven’t changed that much,” Pepper says from the doorway. “Sorry, didn’t mean to eavesdrop.”

Bucky stands. He hadn’t seen Pepper in a while and is surprised by how pregnant she looks. “Pepper, come in. Sit down.” He offers his chair.

There’s the slightest of waddles as she walks to the chair. She stops to give him and Natasha kisses on the cheek before sitting. Lifting her foot to show Natasha, she pouts, “I had to stop wearing heels.”

The spy pouts with her. “Poor baby. Did you tell Rae?”

“I did. She was sad for me. Lots of sympathy and promises to go for ice cream when I’m in L.A.” She turns to Bucky who has taken another chair. “But you were talking about women changing? I assume there’s some context I’m missing.” She shifts uncomfortably then pops an antacid into her mouth.

Natasha nods. “Bucky doesn’t know what to give his new girlfriend for Christmas.”

“Ooh. First Christmas together.” She scrutinizes Bucky. He really is very handsome. “How serious are you at this point?”

He shrugs helplessly. “More serious than usual? My usual.”

She smiles, trying not to chuckle. “Okay. Uh, toothbrush and a space in a drawer at her place?”

“Yeah.”

“Keys to her place?” Pepper gently probes.

“No.”

She nods as the information processes in her brain.

“What are you thinking?” Natasha asks. She has her own ideas, but wants to hear the CEO’s.

“Hmm.” She taps a finger against her mouth, resting her arms on her belly. “Well they’re just beyond the cutesy stage and definitely not into the practical gift phase. It needs to be personal, something she wants but doesn’t necessarily need.”

“Like jewelry?” Bucky asks, wanting the advice to be a little more concrete.

“Depends,” Natasha says. “Does Carol like jewelry?”

“Doesn’t every girl like jewelry?” he asks.

“No,” both women say together in a very flat tone.

“Okay. It’s good that I’m seeking advice then.” Palms up, he moves his hands out to his sides. “Then what should I get her?”

“What does she like?” Pepper asks. “And don’t tell us you don’t know. If you don’t know, you haven’t been paying attention.”

He thinks. “She likes flying. She _loves_ flying,” he corrects. “She likes history and airplanes. Star Wars. Space stuff in general.”

“Use that,” Pepper advises. “You can still get her jewelry, but maybe instead of a heart you get her an airplane pendant or a space ship.”

He smiles at that. “That’s a great idea. Thanks, Pepper.”

She smiles back sweetly. “You’re welcome, Bucky. Oh.” Her hand goes to her stomach. “Someone is active today.”

“May I?” Natasha asks, holding out her hand.

Pepper takes it and puts it over her stomach. “Wait for it…Feel that?”

“Wow. There’s a life in there.” It’s one of the things Natasha finds fascinating and mysterious despite knowing the science. Maybe it’s because she can’t have any of her own.

Bucky looks at the stomach hidden by a blue shirt. “May I feel, too?”

Pepper smiles widely. “Of course.” She takes his human hand and places it on her stomach.

He smiles softly as he feels the contours of her belly change. He has vague memories of doing this when his mom was pregnant with his sister Rebecca. “Boy or girl?”

“Boy. Tony is a little freaked out by it,” Pepper tells them. “I think he’s afraid he’ll screw up like Howard.” She turns to the dog. “Not you, Howard. Your namesake Howard.”

Bucky smiles at that. “And how is Tony Jr. treating you?” He removes his hand from her belly.

“Oh God don’t let Tony hear you say that. He wants to name him Anthony Edward Stark Junior.” Pepper shakes her head. “I told him the baby’s name is going to include Potts somewhere.”

Natasha chuckles. “And what did he say to that?”

“He suggested a compromise – Anthony Virgil Stark. Tony Jr. for short.” Pepper shakes her head.

“Virgil?” Bucky asks, not understanding.

“My first name is Virginia,” she explains. “Pepper is just a nickname.” She burps quietly. “Excuse me. I guess I should be thankful he decided the masculine form of Virginia was Virgil and not Virgin.”

“It’s Virginius actually,” he tells her.

The women exchange a look. “How do you know that?” Pepper asks.

He’s surprised they don’t. “You didn’t have to read the Canterbury Tales in school? Lucky you,” he tells them when they admit they didn’t. “There was a tale of a Roman centurion name Virginius who killed his daughter Virginia in order to save her from marrying some evil guy.”

Pepper nods. “Yeah, Tony wouldn’t have known about that.”

Natasha shrugs. “You never know. He probably asked JARVIS and didn’t like the name. Anthony Virginius is a little much.” She gazes at Pepper’s stomach and wonders if being able to have a child would have made a difference in wanting to have one. She doubts it would have. Children have never really held any interest for her.

Bucky grins. “Antony Virginius Stark. That’s kind of neat.”

Pepper laughs. “It’s a bit heavy. I do kind of like it though. But I doubt Tony would go for Antony over Anthony.”

Natasha agrees. “I always figured men wanting to name their children after them meant they were more concerned with the immortality aspect of having them than anything else.”

Both women turn to Bucky for confirmation.

He’s surprised by their look. “Um, I’m not the spokesperson for men, especially men of this age, but that sounds about right.” Agreeing with women has always served him well.

The spy raises an eyebrow as she scrutinizes him. “You really believe that?”

He opens his mouth to say yes but stops. “I think it’s part of it but not all of it. And it’s not so much immortality as legacy.” He tries to explain. “We’re going to die. That’s a given. It’s only a question of when. A child ensures our genes continue. And the name is a way to make sure some semblance of a memory lives on.” He gets a far away look. “I always thought names should be used to honor those we love – grandparents, parents, sisters, brothers in arms.” There are a lot of people Bucky would honor before himself.

Pepper gently interrupts his thoughts. “Have you thought about having children?”

“Thought about it. Never met the right girl.” He smiles as thoughts of Carol come swiftly to his mind.

“Have you met her now?” the pregnant woman asks.

He shrugs, a blush coming to his cheeks. “Not sure yet. She’s special though. Real special.”

The two women smile. “We can see that,” Pepper says.

“Look at how red his cheeks are getting,” Natasha teases. “You’re getting almost as red as Steve does.”

Bucky decides it’s time to leave. He stands and gestures towards the door. “I should…” There’s an awkward pause. “Thank you for the gift ideas.”

Pepper gives him a friendly smile. “Bye, Bucky. Good luck.”

“Thanks.”

xxx

Logan walks into the lab, empty except for Bruce, and sets a bag in front of the scientist. “One pastrami on rye with extra mayo and a bag of chips.”

Brown eyes look up in gratitude. “Thank you. Just give me one moment.”

The Canadian isn’t surprised by this. Bruce likes to finish things before moving on. While he waits, Logan goes to get some drinks out of the refrigerator that Tony keeps stocked. He comes back with bottled tea for the both of them. “What cha workin’ on?” he asks as he unpacks the sandwiches.

Bruce answers with words that Logan assumes are supposed to be English, but he can’t make heads nor tails out of them. “Huh,” he says in reply.

Realizing his mistake, Bruce translates, “I’m trying something new to find Loki’s old scepter. Sorry, I’m used to talking to Tony here.”

“No, don’t be sorry,” Logan tells him. “Get to a stopping point so you can eat.”

He nods and starts the test. “Gotta wash my hands. Be right back.” As he passes, Logan pulls him into a kiss. He smiles and continues on to the bathroom. When he returns, Logan has set everything out and has even created an origami swan and placed it like a centerpiece. It brings a smile to his face. “Smells great.”

They eat in comfortable silence. It’s one of the best things about their relationship, the ability to be without the need to talk.

“So Christmas,” Logan says.

“Christmas?” Bruce looks up expectantly.

“I was thinkin’ – you, me, snow, cabin.” He waits to see how the idea will be received.

“You want to spend Christmas in Canada?” Bruce just wants to be sure he understands correctly.

“Yeah.” Logan waits again.

“Just us?”

“Just us.”

Bruce smiles. “Hulk and I would both like that.”

“Yeah?” He scratches his nose. “And I thought maybe we could stop at the Xavier school on the way up or back to see Rogue.”

Nodding, an idea comes into the scientist’s head. “The cabin has two bedrooms, right?”

“Yeah.” Logan is trying to figure out where this is going.

“We could pick Rogue up and take her with us. Drop her back off after New Year’s.”

“Yeah?” He loves the idea. But he doesn’t want to do it unless Bruce really is okay with it.

“Yes. It’ll be fun.” Bruce even suggests that she could bring a friend if she wanted.

Logan gives him a pointed look. “A friend?”

“Yeah. I’m sure Rogue has friends.” Realizing what a great teasing opportunity this is, he continues. “And now that she can control her powers, I bet the guys are coming out of the woodwork wanting to be her friend.”

There is an un-amused look topped by a raised eyebrow. “Not sure we want her havin’ that kind of friend over.”

“Why not? She’s a beautiful young woman. I’m sure she’d want to spend Christmas with her lover.”

Logan shrugs. “That lover may have a family of his own he wants to be with.”

“Probably. But we should give her the option.” Bruce takes a bite of his sandwich.

“Yeah. Okay.”

The scientist thought there’d be more of a fight. “Really? Okay?”

He shrugs. “Yeah. Why wouldn’t it be?” He looks at Bruce and chuckles. “You thought I was gonna get all territorial father over this, didn’t ya?”

“Well, frankly yes.”

Logan chuckles. “You’re cute.”

“You really don’t care?” He furrows his brow at the head shake. “Then why the comment about not wanting to have, how did you put it, that kind of friend over?”

Unable to believe he has to explain this, Logan sighs. “Rogue has never really been with a boy before. Now she’s in her early 20s and full of pent-up hormones. You really want that with a lover in our cabin for a week?” He counts on his fingers. “A) We’d never see her. B) We’d probably be the ones running out for condoms and the like. And I ain’t doin’ that. C) We’d have to get ‘im a Christmas present. And D) I’d rather not spend the week with someone I don’t know.”

“Or even worse, someone you do know.” Bruce grins.

An eyebrow rises. “You know somethin’ I don’t?”

“No. But she and Johnny seemed really chummy when I last saw them together.”

“I thought Johnny was dating Maria.”

Bruce shrugs. “I can’t keep up with those things. Why don’t you call Rogue.”

“We stayin’ the night at the school or just picking her up?” Logan asks as he unlocks his phone.

“Up to you. I wouldn’t mind staying the night.”

Logan calls Charles first to let him know they are coming. Then he calls Rogue.

Bruce can tell by the one side of the conversation he can hear that Rogue is really excited to go. “So no special friend?”

“Nope.” He grins. “No small talk and awkward silences for us.” His hands go on Bruce’s waist. “Just you, me, Rogue, and snow.”

The scientist rests his arms on Logan’s shoulders. “Sounds nice.”

“Mm-hmm. We can chop down our own Christmas tree. Pop up some popcorn to put around it.”

“Roast chestnuts on an open fire?” Bruce grins.

“You makin’ fun of me, Brucey?”

“Course not.” He kisses the gruff lips. “We can make snow angels and have hot cocoa.”

“Snowman. We’re definitely building a snowman.” Logan kisses back. “And Hulk can play in the snow. Bet he makes a hell of a snow angel.”

Brown eyes grow nervous. “Not sure we should let him out if Rogue is there.”

Logan looks into them. “I can tell her to stay in the cabin if that helps. But I know if you ask him, Hulk won’t hurt her.”

Bruce doesn’t look as sure. But Hulk rumbles softly that a friend of the scientist is his friend, too. So long as that person doesn’t try to hurt them. “Okay.” He gives the Canadian a soft kiss. “But if you need to, get him away from her.”

Grinning, Logan reminds him, “Hey, I’m the Hulk whisperer.”

xxx

Pepper plops into the seat of the plane. As soon as Tony sits across the table from her, she removes her flats and puts her feet in his lap.

His hands automatically start to rub them. “You sure you don’t want to stay in New York?”

“I’m sure. Malibu is home.” Her arm drapes over her belly, and she smiles at him. “Thank you, Tony.”

“For?”

“Gee, I don’t know,” she replies sarcastically. “The job. The company. The ring. The baby. Loving me.”

He grins. “Yeah, I am pretty amazing.”

She rolls her eyes. “And so humble.”

“A genius doesn’t need to be humble.” He pulls up on each of her toes one by one. A couple of them pop.

The pilot comes and asks if they are ready to go. Then he closes the cockpit door and taxis the plane out onto the runway.

Pepper takes out her tablet and starts checking her email.

Tony checks the weather to make sure there won’t be any trouble between here and California.

Half an hour into the flight, Pepper unfastens her seat belt and moves to sit in Tony’s lap. It takes a little work what with the table.

“How about I sit over there?” Tony suggests, pointing to the seats near the plane’s entrance. He gets up and moves.

Pepper follows and sits easily on his lap. “Much better.”

His arms wrap around her. “No more work?”

“No more work.”

“Still, you should be careful,” Tony says. “The flight attendants here are very strict.” He kisses the left side of her neck.

She closes her eyes to concentrate on the sensation of his lips on her skin. “I thought you liked that sort of thing.”

“Oh I do. Especially when the flight attendant in question looks remarkably like you.”

“Remarkably?”

“Exactly.”

Pepper smiles. “Should I see if she ’s available?”

His eyebrows rise in hope. “Really?”

That makes her chuckle. “You may need to help me get off your lap. But yeah.” A little later, Pepper is walking towards the back of the plane. She gets a water from the mini fridge and a package of peanuts. Then she straightens out her clothes, unbuttoning two buttons of her blouse, before heading to Tony. “Welcome back, Mr. Stark. Here is some water and peanuts for you. Please let me know if I can get you anything else.”

Tony is staring at her breasts. “I’m good.”

Her fingers trace a line down her open collar. “Are you sure?”

He licks his lips. “Well maybe a blankie?”

“A blankie?” She asks it harshly. “What are you, five?”

“Well, uh, I...” He’s a little discombobulated by the sudden change.

She gives him a sharp slap. “Yes?”

His thoughts refocus. “I’m not five.”

“Of course you aren’t.” She straddles his seat. “A strong, virile man like you could never be five.”

Tony looks down over her body. He really wishes she was wearing a skirt instead of pants. “You’ve changed.” He puts a hand against her stomach.

She frowns slightly. “Is that a problem?”

“Nope. Just jealous of whoever got to put that there.”

The smile returns. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Actually,” his hands slide up her legs, “I’d like to recreate.”

She gives him another sharp slap. “Naughty.”

“You know, I never made it onto Santa’s nice list.” He winks.

“I did. Until I got these.” Her hands cup her breasts and squeeze them up, making them more visible through the opening of her shirt.

Tony stares at them. “Those are definitely sinful. May I taste?”

“I’ll consider it.” She slowly unfastens the rest of the buttons. The bra beneath is white and shiny and leaves the tops of her breasts visible.

“You are beautiful.”

She takes his hands and puts them behind his head. Then she kisses him as her hands stroke down his chest. They don’t stop until they get to his jeans. She opens them and reaches inside to stroke his crotch.

It stirs to life. “I want to kiss you,” he tells her.

“No kissing.” Her hand continues to work.

“Not even your pussy?”

Pepper’s breath catches slightly. She awkwardly gets off his lap and pulls him along to the bathroom in the rear. It’s not as small as commercial airliners, but there isn’t a lot of room.

They quickly get Pepper completely out of her pants and underwear. Then they manage to get her up onto the sink. The faucet digs into her back, but she doesn’t care.

Tony kneels. With her legs draped over his shoulders, he licks her slit, eliciting a moan. He slowly works his tongue over her and places tiny sucking kisses over her labia and clit.

“Tony,” she breathes. The mirror is cold against her head and upper back. “Show me you still want me.” Lately she’s felt so unattractive.

“Always.” His mouth becomes more insistent.

“More. Please, Brownie. Give me more.”

He pulls away. Eyebrow raised, he asks, “Did you just say please?”

She rolls her eyes. “I was being nice. Now get back to work.” She lightly slaps the top of his head. A moan escapes her lips as his tongue resumes its work. Although his beard is a little scratchy, it isn’t completely unpleasant. “Tony, enough.” She gives a short push.

His back hits the wall. “We need bigger bathrooms in here.” He stands and tries to find a good position. No matter what he does, Pepper is going to be contorted in the sink. “Maybe I should sit. Or we should stand.”

Pepper sighs. “Help me up.”

They soon get her standing again. Somehow her back hurts more now. She goes to the toilet. Straddling the center of it so that Tony can get behind her. Doing this face-to-face has become too awkward unless she’s lying and he’s standing or at least bending somewhat awkwardly.

Tony kisses her neck, sucking lightly on the skin. “You smell so good.”

She reaches back and grabs his ass. “Give it to me, Tony. I need it.”

He sucks on her neck as he pushes in.

Pepper gasps in pleasure. “Oh, Brownie. That’s good. More.”

He doesn’t have to be told twice. He thrusts quickly as Pepper tries to widen her stance as much as possible. She puts a foot on the toilet to get a different angle.

“Slow down.”

“Pepper.”

“That wasn’t a request, Brownie.” She’s starting to get good at this ordering him about. She’s a little surprised by how easily that came out. It works. Tony has slowed down to a more pleasurable rhythm. “Good boy,” she coos. After a few more thrusts from her husband (her husband! – she’s still not used to that), Pepper grabs his hand and moves it to her clit. After a couple of prompting strokes, she’s able to let it go. “That’s it. Just like that.” She moans. Her head falls back.

Tony speeds up just a bit. Feeling her respond positively, he continues at that pace.

Pepper’s moans rise in pitch. She’s close. “Tony. Tony.” Her body moves to get the most pleasure it can. “Yes! Yes! Tony!”

He grunts as his orgasm shoots through him. He thrusts through it as long as he can. Then he holds her from behind, his breath heavy and hot against her. “Good?”

“Good.” She smiles at the wall. “This was much easier to do in here when I wasn’t pregnant.”

“Sure was.”

Pepper reaches back and swats his ass.

“It’s still good though. And I love you even with that big belly.” Tony kisses her neck and steps back before she can swat him again. He does try to help her put her pants back on. But the place is so tight that it ends up being more helpful for him to leave.

Once he’s gone, she cleans herself up a bit, puts on her pants, and buttons up her blouse. She returns to the front of the plane and sits on the side without the table. She gives Tony a contented smile.

“Happy?” he asks.

“Very.”

He moves to sit beside her and kisses her cheek. “Merry Christmas, Pep.”

“Happy Holidays, Tony.” She pats her stomach and chuckles. “Antony Virginius Stark.”

Tony’s head snaps to her. “What did you just say?”

She rests her head on his shoulder. “Nothing. Just a name I heard.” A smile graces her lips as she closes her eyes.

xxx

Loki is using his camera to film Oliver and Howard. “Remember when Oliver was a wee kitten, Mischief Makers? Now he is almost as big as Howard.”

It’s true. The Main Coon has gotten big and very fluffy. He’s a beautiful cat that, standing on hind legs, would probably be half as tall as Loki. The orange fur is thick and healthy, the white spots on his chin, chest, and paws are as white as fresh snow.

Ollie meows at the camera.

“What a handsome, talkative boy you are.” He can hear snickers behind him.

The camera quickly pans around to find Steve and Bucky, hands over their mouths trying not to laugh too loudly.

Bucky is the first to speak. “Resorting to cat videos, Loki? That seems so uncreative for you.”

“Cat videos are wonderful things, especially during the Holidays,” Loki retorts. “They are nice ways to remember that there are good things in the world.”

Steve hugs Loki from behind. “Well I think our boy is very handsome and should be in all the videos.”

Ollie meows as if agreeing.

“Did you finish your wrapping?” Loki asks.

“We did.” Steve kisses his cheek. 

“Is that it then? No more shopping. No more wrapping?”

He nods. “Yep. And you got me some really great athletic shoes.”

“Oh, how thoughtful of me.” He ordered something else for his Darling but wants it to be a surprise.

“Speaking of thoughtful,” Bucky says, “Carol got us all tickets to see the new Star Wars movie. Her friend Jess is coming, too.”

“Wow. Those are almost impossible to get now,” Loki notes. “I’m impressed.”

He smiles. “She’s an impressive woman.”

“So it would seem.” The god turns to Steve. “Let me just post my video, and I will be all yours.”

“We’ll start dinner.” As he walks there, the calls out, “Did you hear Logan and Bruce are going to Canada for Christmas?”

“Yes, Logan told me,” Loki verifies. “Natasha and Clint will still be here, yes?”

“As far as I know. Should be a quiet Christmas though. Hopefully,” he adds, hoping he didn’t just jinx it.

“Bucky, will you be splitting the holiday again?” the god asks.

“Probably. Steve said I could invite Carol and her friends over. So I might do that.”

“The more the merrier.” Loki isn’t sure that’s actually true, but it sounds good. He posts his short video online and sees an email titled ‘Stop and Desist’. Curious, he opens it to find a legal letter from a game company telling him to stop using the term Mischief Makers. They have a game with that name and demand royalties for its use. Loki reads the letter again. “I hate the holidays,” he mutters. He’ll deal with it tomorrow. It’s not like he can do anything about it now anyway. So he shuts off his computer and heads to the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Steve.

“Mmm. Hello, Kitten.”

“Hello, Darling.” He kisses Steve’s shoulder. “Anything I can do to help?”

“Nope. I’m good. Maybe feed your boy, though.”

Loki nods and gets out the cat food. As soon as Ollie hears the sound of the can opener, he comes running. “Good boy. Such a good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays, everyone! Hope you are doing well. 
> 
> As you could tell, this chapter was about shifting people around to various areas and less about the sadness of Gwen’s death. We also got to see Pepper again thanks to a request by skydancer2000 (ff), who also told me about the Mischief Makers Nintendo game that might have a legal qualm with Loki using that term. (Might be a good excuse to bring in Matt Murdock.)
> 
> That’s it for now. Enjoy your holiday celebrations if you have any. Until next time…


	189. To Give

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas  
>  **Pairings:** Logan  & Bruce, Pepper & Tony, Rhodey & Rae, Bucky & Carol (explicit), Steve & Loki, Clint & Natasha  
>  **Explicit Content:** Vaginal Sex

Rogue does her very best not to ask if they are there yet from the back seat of the large-cab pick-up. It wasn’t until she saw them drive up to the school in it that she remembered Logan prefers his motorcycle. They brought the car so that she could ride along. It made her feel a little guilty. So now instead of asking how far they are from the cabin, she says, “I’m gonna ask Scott to teach me how to ride a motorcycle.”

“Scott?” Logan says it as though it were the worst idea ever.

“Yeah. Why? Somethin’ wrong with Scott?” She knows about the rivalry between the two but thought it had stopped now that Jean had been dead for many years.

“Don’t ask Scott,” Logan tells her from behind the wheel. “I’ll teach you. We can have lessons while we’re at the cabin.”

Bruce looks at him in mild surprise. “Uh, Wolvey, we don’t have a motorcycle at the cabin.”

“Shit. Right. Sorry.” He glances at her through the rear view mirror. “Why don’t you come back with us to New York? I can teach you there.”

“That’d be great,” she answers. “But I’ve got classes I need to teach. It’d just be easier just for Scott to teach me.” She hates to admit it, but she kinda really wants to see how he’ll react to that. She tries not to laugh when she hears a soft growl out of his throat.

Bruce suddenly finds something very interesting to see out the passenger window. His lips are pressed together in mirth.

“You’d really rather learn to ride from Scott?”

“Well no,” Rogue admits. “I’d rather learn from you. But that ain’t gonna happen for a long while. I’d rather learn to ride soon so that I can ride with you next time you visit.”

Bruce, now sure he won’t laugh, suggests that Logan stay at the Xavier School for a while. “I’m sure there are better places to practice driving there than in the city anyway.”

He grins. “My Brucey is a genius.”

“Well, you’re more of a country mouse anyway,” the scientist reasons. “And this way you can visit with Charles and the others.”

“You’d do that?” Rogue asks from the back.

“Of course.”

That puts a huge smile on her face. “Thank you. That’s the best Christmas present ever.” She corrects, “Well except for maybe an actual motorcycle.”

“Dream on, sister,” Logan tells her. “The motorcycle you can get from Scott.”

She laughs. “Somethin’ tells me he’ll be as anxious to get me one as you are.”

Bruce turns in his seat to look at her. “So are you a s’mores girl or a straight marshmallow one?”

“I actually prefer a well toasted marshmallow. S’mores get too messy sometimes.”

He nods. “I can appreciate that. A perfectly toasted marshmallow is a thing of beauty.”

“Can we get the tiny marshmallows for hot chocolate?” she asks hopefully.

Logan chuckles. “Listen to the princess.”

“Hey! Lots of people like the tiny marshmallows.” She leans forward. “I know for a fact that Professor Xavier loves ‘em. And so does Hank.”

“Oh, well, if the Professor loves ‘em, they must be refined,” the mutant jokes.

“Bruce,” she complains.

Bruce swats Logan’s arm with the back of his hand. “That was for Rogue.”

“Thank you,” she says sweetly.

Logan glances over at Bruce. “You’re okay that we’re not goin’ to church or anything, right?” He kept forgetting to ask before.

“Yes.” He wasn’t expecting the question. “Why?”

“Well last year we went to church with the others. I thought maybe that was a tradition for you or something.”

Bruce shakes his head. “Not really. If I’m in New York, I’ll go with Steve on Christmas Eve. But it’s not like I have to. Nothing feels missing if I don’t.”

Rogue pipes up from the behind them. “So not like A Charlie Brown Christmas, huh?”

He chuckles. “No. Not like A Charlie Brown Christmas. Or in my case, listening to the Bing Crosby-David Bowie version of Little Drummer Boy.”

“And Hulk?” Logan asks. “What does he like?”

Bruce turns inward to see if the big guy has an opinion. Hulk hasn’t been let out often during the holidays. “The lights. He likes the pretty lights.”

“You can talk to him?” Rogue asks, surprised. “Like, right now?”

He nods. “Thanks to Logan’s help, yes.”

“Logan?”

“Well don’t act all surprised,” the mutant says. “I have a way with big green guys.”

“Oh? How many big green guys do you know?” she asks, challenging him.

He glances at her through the mirror. “Nobody like a smartass.”

“Bruce apparently does.”

The man in question raises his hands. “Please leave me out of this.”

Rogue promises to do so. “But only because you’re Bruce and you asked so nicely.” She figures it’s safe now to ask how much farther the cabin is.

“About an hour,” Logan calculates. They’ve already gone through the border crossing and are now driving towards the lake near where the cabin is.

Bruce turns to talk to Rogue. “Logan warned you that there’s no cell phone service, right?”

“Yeah,” she nods. “But he said you did have wi-fi.”

“We do,” he admits. “It’s mostly for the tv. We do our best to leave our phones off when we’re there.”

Logan nods. “Phones and any other gadget Dr. Banner happens to have with him.”

“But you’re free to use it for whatever you want,” Bruce tells her.

“Thank you,” she smiles. “You know, I like you way better for Logan than Jean.”

“Oh?” Bruce chuckles. He hasn’t heard about Jean in a long time. That isn’t unusual. Logan rarely mentioned her before he knew who she was. Bruce knows what her skills were, the rivalry between Logan and Scott for her attention, and the story of her death and metamorphosis into Phoenix until Logan was able to stop her. He also knows that she was one of the great loves of Logan’s life. (He’d like to think he is another but would never say that out loud.)

“I never thought it was right how she used to kinda string Scott and Logan along. I used ta think Logan just didn’t know how to take no for an answer, but then I realized she kept giving him hope.”

Logan wishes it were that simple.

They stop at a grocery store, the nearest one to the cabin. They buy food mainly but also a pack of playing cards and some cigars for Logan. At the last moment, Logan also adds a couple of strings of Christmas lights. “For Hulk,” he explains.

Rogue throws an arm around him. “Why you’re just a big ol’ softy.”

He rolls his eyes and places the items on the counter to pay for them. “We’ll get a tree after we put the groceries away.”

“Do we have a saw?” Bruce asks.

Logan looks at him as though he should know better. And he really should. Wolverine’s claws are sharper than any saw. Besides, they have an ax for splitting wood.

xxx

Pepper and Rae sip virgin eggnog as they watch Tony and Rhodey untangle the lights and try to figure out which bulb is causing the string not to work. (Marika is in the nursery napping.)

“Son of a bitch,” Tony huffs.

“What?” Rhodey asks, looking up from the string he’s currently trying to unravel.

“I just figured out why the bulbs you bought keep burning out.”

“Oh yeah? How come?”

The wives want to know, too. They exchange a look and lean ever so minutely forward.

Tony holds up the package of replacement bulbs. “These are 2.5 volts.”

“Yeah.” Rhodey feels like he’s missing a key piece of information.

“This string of lights is for 3.5 volt bulbs.”

“It is?”

Rae feels stupid for asking, but she does anyway. “Aren’t all Christmas lights the same?”

“Nope.” Tony holds up the replacement bulbs. “2.5 volts.” Then he brings over the string and shows her the raised letters. “3.5 volts. I rest my case.”

“Okay,” Rhodey proclaims as he stands. “I’ll go get more bulbs. Tony, you try untangling this thing.” He means the string of lights he’s been working on.

“Maybe I should go,” the engineer says. “Make sure the right bulbs are purchased this time.”

Rhodey rolls his eyes.

Pepper decides to deflate Tony’s ego a bit. She turns to Rae. “Did I ever tell you about the time Tony bought me strawberries?”

The inside corners of Rae’s eyebrows rise. “You’re allergic to strawberries.”

“I am. He forgot.”

Tony points a tiny light bulb at her. “But I remembered there was something to do with strawberries.”

Pepper meets his gaze. “Yes well I think you almost killing me makes Rhodey’s gaff not so terrible by comparison.”

“Not comparable,” he insists. “If you had a sign on you saying ‘allergic to strawberries’ and then I gave you strawberries, then it would be the same.”

“Just go buy the light bulbs,” she says with a small smile. “And pick up some Cheetos on the way back?”

“I didn’t think you liked Cheetos. Makes your fingers all orange and messy,” Tony recalls.

Pepper shrugs. Her hand goes to her belly. A wicked smile curls up the corners of her mouth. “Antony Virginius is hungry.”

Rae laughs. Her friend already told her about the name and how much it aggravates Tony to hear it. And sure enough, Tony corrects her. “Anthony Virgil. His name is Anthony Virgil.”

“We’ll see.” The strawberry-blonde continues to smile. “Cheetos and chocolate milk.”

Rhodey, again working on his string of lights, looks up at her. “Please tell me not at the same time. I mean, I know Rae has some weird cravings, but…” He shakes his head.

“Ugh. I could not get enough sea salt and vinegar chips,” the mom recalls. “I’d dab a little sriracha sauce on there. Mm-mm.”

Tony stares at her. “That actually sounds kind of good.”

“Oh it was,” Rae assures him. “Don’t want any now though. Now it’s just blugh.”

He laughs. “Yeah. Okay. I’ll be back.” He gives Pepper a kiss and trails his fingers over her stomach. He leans over the baby. “Your name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die.”

“Tony,” Pepper admonishes. She lowers her head. “Don’t listen to him, Antony.”

“Anthony,” the father-to-be corrects. “Your name is Anthony Virgil.”

Rae makes a face. “You sure you want to name him after yourself?”

“Yeah. Why not?”

She looks at her husband. Rhodey runs a hand over his bald head. “It’s just that you’ve been trying to get out of your father’s shadow most of your life, trying to prove you’re just as good or better. Can you imagine how much more difficult that would have been if you had been named Howard?”

Tony hates to admit it, but it is definitely something to consider. “I get what you’re saying.”

“Nicholas Matthew Stark,” Pepper suggests quietly.

He’s surprised how quickly she pulled that out of the air. “Is this a conspiracy?”

She shakes her head. “No. Rhodey is just smart enough to think like I do.”

He’s curious enough that he lets the comment go. “Why Nicholas Matthew?”

“Do you like it?”

“I asked first.” He’s only being stubborn about it because she’s avoiding the question. And if she’s avoiding the question, then she definitely has a reason for it.

Pepper sighs. “Nicholas after Nikola Tesla your favorite futurist, or so you keep telling me. And Matthew after my father.”

He smiles. “I like it.” He touches her belly again. “Nicholas Matthew Stark. Nick for short. None of this Nicky shit.” He avoids the sour looks she’s giving him. “Nick Stark. I like it.”

“So did we just decide on a for real name?” she asks.

A nauseous wave of nervousness hits him. A for real name makes the baby that much more real. That means he’s going to be a real father, or at least have a real kid. “Yeah,” he says and turns to the door. “I’ll be right back with the bulbs.” He’s out the door within 10 seconds.

“Is he okay?” Rae asks. “He looks worse than Rhodey did during my pregnancy.”

“It just got real for him,” the man explains. “I remember the day we decided on the name Marika.” It wasn’t a name he had liked at first, but it grew on him. “I remember thinking that it was somehow more real.”

“More real?” Rae verified. “What did you think was causing that big ol’ bulge in my uterus?”

“I didn’t say it made sense,” he notes.

“I get it,” Pepper says. “You aren’t having your organs get shoved around in your body. You’re just seeing your wife get bigger and bigger. I can see how it wouldn’t really seem real.”

“Yeah. And you know Tony,” he warns. “He didn’t have the best relationship with his dad.”

“I know. That's why I suggested Nicholas and not Howard.” She looks towards the front door. “Think he’ll be okay?”

“Yeah,” Rhodey promises. “He may just need some time, maybe some tinkering in his lab.”

Pepper nods. She’ll try to give him whatever he needs. But at some point, he’s going to have to realize that he is not his father. She just hopes she won’t have to force it.

xxx

Bruce is making hot chocolate while Rogue and Logan decorate the tree they cut down. They’ve put the Christmas lights around it. Now they are adding the pinecones that Rogue collected when they had gone out to get the tree. Some she decorated with white paint she found.

“What are we gonna do for a star?” she asks.

Logan shrugs. “Do we need one?”

She shrugs. “Seems kinda incomplete without one.”

He shrugs back. “If you says so.” He finds some paper and starts folding it this way and that. He sets the piece aside and gets another paper, folding it the same way. He sets it aside, too, and starts on another. He can feel Rogue watching him. He’s glad she doesn’t ask him what’s he’s doing. He just would have refused to answer if she had. When he’s done with that first stage, he has six individual pieces of paper in front of him.

Bruce sets down two mugs of hot chocolate with tiny marshmallows in them, earning a thanks from Rogue. He heads back to the kitchen to get his own. When he returns, the pieces have been assembled, but Logan is still working them.

Rogue sips her cocoa and watches.

Bruce sits next to her and watches, too. Logan usually only pulls out the origami when he’s with kids. Sometimes he’ll use it to be romantic, too, but that is more rare than even the lace panties. So it’s nice to sit and watch his lover’s hands work the paper into a new shape, one that apparently has a lot of sides to it.

When Logan is done, he holds out a puffy multi-pointed star. He opens one end of it and presses the top of the tree into the hole. “It don’t light up, but it’ll have to do.

“It’s beautiful,” Rogue tells him. “I love it.” She takes a picture of the fully decorated tree and sends it to Kurt. “Logan, you truly are a man of many talents.”

“You’re very welcome.” He gets up and puts on a coat.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Bruce asks.

“Outside. Wanna see if you can see it through the window.” He grabs his cocoa and heads out.

Rogue and Bruce follow, now both as equally curious as he is.

“It looks nice,” Rogue says. “Real homey.”

“Well, Brucey? What do you think?”

“I love it.”

“And Hulk?”

“Wants to come out to play,” he admits. “Apparently looking through my eyes isn’t the same.”

“So let ‘im out,” Logan suggests gently. “It’s long past the usual time. He’s probably anxious.”

Bruce looks at Rogue. “You may want to get inside.”

She hates how nervous she is at the prospect of seeing Hulk. But she’s faced scary things before. And she trusts Logan and Bruce more than anyone else in the world. “I’d like to stay out here if that’s alright.”

He nods. “Just get near the house in case.” He walks back into the house.

“Where’s he goin’?”

“He usually goes full frontal,” Logan explains. “But with you here, he’s gotta get his stretchy pants.”

“Oh.” She feels a blush rise in her cheeks. “Sorry?”

“It’s fine.”

“The tree looks real pretty,” she says. “Even if this place reminds me of a horror movie.”

Logan laughs. “You’ll be fine. It’s always the pretty girl that lives. Especially if she’s a virgin.”

She scrunches up her face as she glares at him. “Is that you tryin’ to find out if I’ve had sex?”

He sticks his hands in his pockets and looks at the snow. “Me? Nah. I don’t care.” His eyes and only his eyes move to look at her. “But there’s no rush if ya haven’t.”

“Maybe not for you, old man. I don’t have your healing factor.” She wriggles her fingers at him. “But I could,” she sing-songs.

Bruce comes out holding his arms. He’s naked except for pants. He walks by them, continuing until he’s about 20 yards away.

“He looks so cold,” Rogue says.

“Because he is.” He leans closer to her though his eyes remain on Bruce. “He won’t be once he turns.”

The man in question turns around and looks at Logan. ‘Okay, Hulk,’ he thinks. ‘I’m ready.’

Rogue’s eyes widen as she watches Bruce double over in pain. His skin bulges and darkens, the muscles beneath growing as he roars in pain. And then he just roars. She takes a step back as Hulk rises to his feet.

Logan walks forward. “Welcome back, Hulk. How ya doin’?”

Hulk growls low in his throat. “Wanted out.”

“I know. Hey, look. We put up Christmas lights for ya.” He tilts his head towards the window where the Christmas tree can be seen. “Bruce said you liked ‘em.”

He looks at them. “Pretty.” He turns back to the woods. “Run now.”

“Go on,” Logan tells him. “I’ll catch up.”

Hulk looks at the woman. “She not welcome.”

“I wasn’t plannin’ on goin’,” she assures him. Part of her wants to touch him, to see what his brain is like. She wonders if Bruce is conscious in there.

He growls and then takes off into the night.

Logan turns to Rogue. “You good?”

“Yeah.” Her eyes are still on the place in the woods Hulk disappeared through. “He seemed calm.”

“He doesn’t go berserk unless the change is something Bruce is fighting against.” He walks over and kisses her forehead. “Go inside. If you could start dinner, that’d be great.”

She nods. “Be careful.”

Once he’s sure she’s in, he runs after Hulk.

xxx

Bucky and Howard are at Carol’s place on Christmas Eve. They are watching It’s a Wonderful Life as Carol’s cat Chewie is on the back of a chair glaring at them suspiciously. There’s an empty pizza box in front of them.

“I still can’t believe you’re older than this movie,” Carol tells him.

“Shh. I’m trying to watch.” He’s never seen the movie before. It came out after he fell.

Carol, on the other hand, has seen it at least 10 times. She recites some of the lines and spends the rest of the time nibbling on Bucky’s ear and throat. It proves distracting.

“This movie is kind of a downer.”

She stops and looks at the tv. “Ya think?”

“Yeah. Every time the guy wants to go off and see the world, something stops him.” He gestures to the movie. “And now that stupid guy lost their deposit. No wonder he wants to kill himself.”

“Just keep watching.” She goes back to sucking on his earlobe.

He does even as he holds her, gently stroking her body. “Well at least in this world he can do all the travelling he wants.”

She slaps his arm. “No. The world is worse now without him.”

“Fine.” He keeps watching. When they show what happens to Mary, he laughs. “ _That’s_ the worst fate they could come up with for her? She’s an old maid with a good job?”

Carol looks up. “Yeah, I always thought that was lame, too.” She shrugs. “But she never found love. That’s kinda tragic.”

“If she married some asshole who beat her, that would be tragic. This is sad but not super horrible.”

She shrugs. “It’s your era.”

“Yeah. Doesn’t mean I understood it all.” He frowns. “I sure as hell didn’t understand Hitler or Hydra.”

They fall back into silence until the movie end. Well, he falls into silence. Carol starts reciting the lines again. Bucky enjoys that even more than the movie.

“So what did you think, Bucky-Bear? A classic?”

He shrugs. “It was a bit too sentimental for me.”

Carol sits up and smiles. “You’re gonna love A Christmas Story.” 

They watch it next. Bucky laughs through most of it. Although the time period was after his own childhood, the world is incredibly familiar. Especially the radio plays and the soap in the mouth.

“So did you want a Red Rider BB Gun when you were a kid?” Carol asks as she plays with his collar.

“Nah. Those didn’t exist then.”

“Damn you’re old,” she laughs.

“Hey!”

Chewie runs to Carol’s lap and growls at the intruder.

Bucky looks at the animal. “I swear yours is the only cat I’ve ever heard growl.”

Carol pets her daintily. “She’s very protective of me.”

“I can see that.” His eyes move up to his girlfriend’s face. “Presents?”

“Now?”

He uses his metal hand to take hers knowing Chewie is going to give it a swipe. Sure enough, there’s a meow of protest at the lack of skin. “Now.” He goes to her tiny one-foot tall tree and gets a long thin box wrapped in shiny red paper with a green bow on top. He returns to her side and hands it to her. “For you.”

She smiles and snatches it from him. She rips the paper off. Then she carefully opens the lid. She smiles and takes out a white scarf with Yoda heads in a pattern. “I love it.”

“There’s more.”

She looks back in the box. Her breath catches just before a bigger smile appears. She reaches in and pulls out a silver necklace with a pendant of a very familiar ship hanging from it. “It’s awesome.” She kisses him. “The Millennium Falcon. Made the Kessel Run in less than 12 parsecs.”

Bucky scratches the back of his neck. “I know it’s not diamonds or anything. But I just thought…I mean, you’re the Princess Leia to my Han Solo.”

Carol looks at him. “What?”

“I know it’s stupid,” Bucky says, feeling foolish.

“Yeah it is. _You’re_ the Princess Leia to _my_ Han Solo.”

His eyebrows rise. “Excuse me? I’m the roguish smuggler-type.”

“Uh, no.” She sets him straight. “Not only am I an amazing pilot, but I have a Chewie.” She scratches her cat’s head. “Plus, you were the Princess whose world was destroyed and who needed rescuing from an evil empire.”

Bucky opens his mouth to object but realizes she is absolutely right. “Holy shit. I’m Princess Leia.” His brow furrows. “Does that make Steve Luke?”

“The force is strong with that one,” Carol says with a smile. She holds out the necklace. “Put it on me?” As soon as it’s out of her hand, she turns her back to him.

He lowers the necklace over her head and fastens it at her neck. Then he places a kiss just above the clasp.

She turns to face him again. The pendant hangs against her red t-shirt. “How does it look?”

“Looks great.”

“Your turn.” She moves Chewie to the side and goes to the tree. She comes back with a bag that has tissue paper coming out of it. “There are three things in there.”

“Yeah?” He pulls out the tissue paper and finds three boxes – two small and one bigger. They have numbers on them. The smaller ones are labeled 1 and 3. The bigger one has a 2 on it. He opens box one and finds cufflinks that have dogs on them that look like Howard. “These are great.”

She shrugs. “I didn’t know if you needed cufflinks or not. But I saw those, and I thought of you.”

He kisses her. “Thank you.”

“Keep going,” she prompts.

“Okay.” He opens number two. It has red women’s lingerie. He holds up the top, looking through it to Carol. “Which of us is supposed to wear this?”

Her eyebrows rise. “Well the original thought was me. But if it fits you, we can take turns.” She wiggles her eyebrows.

He laughs. “Can’t wait to see you in it.” He has to be prompted to open box three. Inside, nestled in white tissue paper, is a key. He looks up at her.

She shrugs. “You have a drawer and a toothbrush. This way you won’t have to leave before I do those nights you stay.”

Keeping his eyes on the key, Bucky scratches his head and asks, “So this is a ‘while you’re here’ key and not a ‘move in with me’ key?”

The blood drains from her face. “Yeah, no, I, uh, I, I’m not ready for moving in. So not ready.” She licks her lips. “I mean Chewie would never forgive me if I suddenly let a dog start living here. She barely tolerates him staying over.”

He chuckles in relief. “Good. ‘Cause I’m an old fashioned guy. I like taking things slow.”

She looks at him. “Oh?” She gives him an innocent pout. “So should I not go change into your Christmas present?”

“No, you should definitely change into my Christmas present.” He kisses her. “And thank you for the key. I love it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” There’s another gentle kiss. Then he swats her ass. He pushes the lingerie into her hands.

“Well someone’s anxious.” She takes the box and gets up. “Turn off the TV, and meet me in the bedroom.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He waits for her to disappear before getting up. “Well, kids, you’ll have to entertain yourselves.” He turns off the television then takes off Howard’s leash. “Don’t get into trouble.” He goes to the bedroom, undressing on the way there.

He unmakes the bed, gets the condoms, then lies down to wait for her.

The bathroom door opens.

Carol steps out, the babydoll top swaying slightly. Her skin is visible through the sheer fabric. He can also make out the underwear beneath, barely covering her trimmed blonde pubic hair.

“Mer-ry Christmas,” Bucky exclaims softly.

She laughs. “I’ll take that as an approval.”

“Yes. Definitely an approval.”

She strides over. The Millennium Falcon necklace still hangs from her neck. “Only Christmas presents may be worn.” She yanks off his underwear.

“Woah. Watch the crown jewels there, Sparkles.”

Laughing, she straddles him then holds up her fists. They glow with energy. “Sparkles huh?”

“Said out of love,” he assures her. His hands travel up her legs. His eyes appreciate the beauty of her breasts within the lace. Not being able to see them clearly adds to the allure of them.

She lowers herself down and rubs against him.

The friction from the material has his body responding even more than what the sight of her is doing. 

She does it again.

His fingers grip her hips. He tugs down on her panties.

Carol is more than happy to get rid of them. She has never liked the feel of thongs. Whenever she wears them it’s with the understanding that they will be removed quickly. She lifts herself back up. Then she stands, her feet on either side of her lover. The panties get pushed down.

Bucky licks his lips as he gets a great view of her pussy. He helps her step out of the thong before reaching over and grabbing a condom.

Still standing, she watches him put it on. With a smile, she drops to her knees with a bounce. Her finger traces a line from his throat down to his pubic hair. “Oh my big Buck, I want to ride you.” Her hand wraps around his cock. “I’m going to ride you.”

He nods as the blood rushes even faster to his cock. “Yeah. Okay.”

She smiles and bends forward, placing her hands on his chest. Her breasts are smooshed together and clearly visible.

His hands caress her jaw and cheek. “You’re gorgeous.”

“I’m horny.” She lowers her hips. “Help me take you.”

Bucky’s hands move down to line himself up with her. He sighs as she lowers, enveloping his cock within her. “So good.”

“We’ve only just started, Buck.” Her hips move slowly. She goes in deep.

He teases, “When you said you were going to ride me, I didn’t realize it was going to be a leisurely stroll.”

She hits his chest with an open palm. “Leisurely stroll? We’ll see about that.” Her breath deepens as she picks up speed and force.

His hands grab her ass, encouraging her. “I’d say that’s a trot.” He’s moving his hips up to meet her. “Wanna try for a gallop?”

Carol smiles and moves faster. She sits up to get a different angle. “Buck. Buck.” She’s moving quickly now, like a piston only stronger. The bed beats against the wall. She grabs the headboard for better leverage, keeping one hand on her lover’s chest. She’s using most of her strength now, which still surprises her. Her head flops backwards and forwards as her pleasure builds. She’s moaning loudly.

So is Bucky as he continues thrusting up. He is close, super close. But she doesn’t look close to stopping. So he places his hand in such away that her clit will rub against it. Based on her reaction, she likes that a lot.

It still isn’t enough, though, and he comes before she does. “Carol!” He keeps his hand in place, hoping it would be enough to drive her over the edge.

At first she’s disappointed, but it suddenly turns into something else. “Damn it, Buck. Damn. Oh! Yes!” She cries out in pleasure as her body shakes.

Relieved, Bucky watches her in her ecstasy. He’s never seen anything so beautiful.

Satisfied, Carol collapses on top of him. Her breasts still heave from breathing heavily. “Sex hasn’t been this good since I got my powers,” she tells him. “Thank you. Thank you for making it so good.”

“My absolute pleasure, Sparkles.”

“Mine, too,” she grins.

xxx

Loki is cutting up fruit while Steve works on mashed potatoes and checks on the turkey. “I don’t see why you’re going through this trouble. It’s only going to be four of us.”

“Six,” Steve corrects. “Bucky is bringing Carol over.” There will actually be eight, maybe even 10 or 12, but that’s a surprise. “And we’re going to do buffet style. So when you’re done with that, if you could get the plates and silverware and stuff and start laying them in a line, that’d be great.”

“Yes, Darling.”

He smiles. “I love you, Kitten.”

Loki looks over and returns the smile. “I love you back.”

Bucky and Carol get there first. There are hugs all around as Howard says hello to Oliver. 

“Thank you for letting me crash the party.” Carol steals a slice of apple from Loki. “But I’m gonna have to cut out a little early. When I’m in town, I usually do Christmas with Jess and Tracy. But we don’t get together until late afternoon. They don’t like mornings,” she explains.

“And you do?” Loki asks.

She shrugs. “Not particularly but years in the military makes it not so painful.”

Loki looks closer. “Nice necklace.”

Carol automatically touches it and smiles. “My present from Bucky.” She looks around. “How can I help?”

Steve thinks. “Uh, well, if you and Bucky can start making the icing for the cookies, that’d be great.”

Bucky smiles. He starts gathering the ingredients they’ll need. “This brings back memories. Your ma’s kitchen smelling like sugar cookies.”

He nods. “Yeah, and I could never start decorating and eating until you came over. It was torture.”

“Oh like you never stole a bite.”

“Ma only made two dozen on Christmas day,” Steve reminds him. “And half was for your family.” He gets a faraway look. “And you’d bring over those plum dumplings your ma would make.”

Bucky groans. “Those were so good.”

Loki and Carol exchange a look of amusement. “I don’t suppose you know how to make them,” Carol asks.

He thinks. “I don’t know if I remember. We only made them once or twice a year. Becky would –“ He looks down. “Becky would have known.” There’s a sad smile when he looks up again.

“We’re here!” Clint calls. “You can start the party now.” He has a bottle of vodka and a bottle of white wine in his hands.

Natasha rolls her eyes. “What Clint means is Happy Holidays.” She gives everyone a hug. “Good to see you, Carol. No Jess?”

“Nope. I’m going to see her later.” She waves hello at Clint. “But you two have good timing. We were just about to decorate cookies.”

“Fun,” the archer replies as he opens the wine. “Count me in.”

“Um,” Natasha begins. “I should warn you, Clint likes to make them look like zombies or victims of murder.”

“I knew I liked you,” Carol says to Clint.

His response is to turn to her boyfriend. “Bucky, I approve of you dating this woman.”

“Thank you. I approve, too.” He places a large bowl of white icing in front of Carol. He then turns to Steve. “Okay, where’s your food coloring?” Once he’s gotten it, he asks what colors of icing they want.

“Red.”

“Blue.”

“Green.”

“Purple.”

“Yellow.”

“Fuschia.”

“Fuschia?”

“Burnt orange.”

“Okay, now you’re just being –“

“Cerulean.”

“Black.”

“Mint.”

“Oh, ha ha.” Bucky rolls his eyes.

“Perriwinkle.”

The elevator door opens without anyone noticing.

“Sunshine.”

“Did someone ask for sunshine?” Wade walks towards them with his hands outstretched. He’s wearing his red and black suit with the hood down.

“Surprise,” Helena says as she enters with him.

Loki is completely surprised. He walks slowly towards them. “What are you two doing here?”

“Well, gee, we can go if you want,” Wade says.

“Don’t you dare.” Loki pulls them into a tight hug. “Was this Steve’s doing?”

“Partly,” Hel tells her father. “I didn’t want to tell you in case either of us couldn’t make it after all.”

“Yeah. You know how crazy our lives are,” Wade adds. He sees Bucky and Carol. “Helloo, pretty people.” He walks over. “I’m Wade. That’s my sis Helena.”

“We’ve met,” Bucky reminds him. “And I’ve known Helena a while.” He smiles at her. “Come ‘ere, Kid.”

Helena gives him a hug. “I’m older than you,” she reminds him.

“I keep forgetting. This is Carol, my girlfriend.”

“Hello, Carol Bucky’s girlfriend.” She smiles. “I’m Helena Loki’s daughter.”

“I can tell,” Carol smiles. “You look a lot like him.” She looks over at the other new arrival. “And you’re Deadpool.”

He smiles. “In the fleshy flesh.” He bows dramatically. He gives everyone a hug whether they want it or not, giving everyone either a pat or a pinch on the ass as he does. When he does it to Clint, he says, “No homo.”

“Why do I feel like I’ve just been insulted?” Clint asks.

“Because you kind of have,” Natasha replies.

Steve gives Helena a long hug. “How are you doing, Sweetie?”

“I’ve been better,” she tells him.

“Loki called Gwen’s mom earlier. They’re spending Christmas with some relatives.”

“That’s good.” She rests her head against his shoulder. “I miss her.”

“I know you do.”

“It’s different from how I missed Da. I was always angry at him, and I knew he could come back if he wanted. If I let him. But Gwen…” She presses against him. “There’s no hope there.”

“She’s in a better place.” He knows it’s not much of a consolation. “And she’d want you to be happy and remember the good times you two had.”

Helena nods.

Steve exchanges a look with Loki, who is standing with the others trying to decide on icing colors. “Go help decorate cookies,” Steve suggests to Helena. You can make one in her honor.”

“Her honor?”

“Sure. Who wouldn’t want to be honored with a cookie?”

They decorate cookies with the frosting Bucky made. By the time they’re done, everyone but Steve has it all over their hands and faces. And the only reason he doesn’t is because he spent most of that time cooking and setting things out.

“Everyone clean up,” Steve orders. “Dinner is ready.” While they are gone, he calls Storm and finds out they’ll be coming a few hours after dinner. Thor requests that some dessert be left for them. “Sure thing. Do you know if,” he checks to make sure no one is around, “the King and Queen will be coming?”

“Frigga was all for it, but Odin needed convincing,” Storm tells him. “I don’t know for sure, but my money is on Frigga.

“Okay. Gotta go. Bye. And Merry Christmas.” Steve waits for everyone to gather in the living room. “Before we begin, I’d like to say a word of prayer. A lot has happened to us this past year, and I’d like to give thanks. So if we could all join hands…” He waits for them to do so, some looking more comfortable than others, before bowing his head to pray.

Wade swings his arms as Steve gives thanks and asks for God to bless the food, those gathered, and those who are not with them.

The elevator opens just as Steve is finishing. “Please help us to be more compassionate, more forgiving, and more charitable. In Jesus’ name we pray. Amen.”

“Jesus?” Odin seems appalled. “The human gets worshipped while I’ve been usurped and diminished to a rotund jolly man who delivers toys?”

“Welcome to the modern world,” Loki smile smugly.

“You’re Santa?” Wade asks in disbelief. “Santa!” He runs and jumps into Odin’s arms. “Santa, why don’t you visit me anymore? I’m mean sure I’ve killed lots and lots and lots of people. But most of them deserved it.”

“I am not Santa,” Odin enunciates.

Queen Frigga walks forward and hugs everyone she knows. She sees the tall woman with the short blonde hair. They are introduced to each other by Bucky. “A pleasure to meet you, Colonel Danvers.”

“Please, call me Carol, your Highness.” She grins, unable to believe that she actually got to call someone ‘your Highness’. She came really close to calling her ‘your Worshipfulness’.

“Then you must call me Frigga.” Behind her, the Queen can here Wade giving a long list of present requests to her husband. “Something smells delicious,” she says in a loud voice.

“We were just about to eat,” Steve tells her. “I hope you enjoy it.”

“I’ve no doubt I shall.” Frigga finds Helena and insists that either she or Carol go first.

As the others move through the buffet line, Loki hangs back with Steve. He places an arm around the Captain’s waist. “Well now I know why you made so much food.”

“I wasn’t sure they’d be able to come,” Steve tells him.

“Thor and Storm?”

“Will be joining us later.”

Loki kisses his cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you back, Kitten.”

He looks at the people gathering around the magically enlarged table and serving themselves in line. “It’s a grand present, even if it does include Odin.”

Steve chuckles. “Couldn’t very well invite your mom without inviting her husband.”

Loki smiles at the choice of words. He gives Steve a kiss. “Thank you.”

“Merry Christmas, Kitten.” Steve strokes Loki’s cheek. He sings softly, “Maybe it’s much too early in the game, Ah, but I thought I’d ask you just the same, What are you doing New Year’s, New Year’s Eve?”

“Spending it with you, Silly,” Loki replies. “I’m spending every New Year’s Eve with you.” He takes another kiss before ordering Steve to get some food.

“Hey, I do the ordering in this relationship,” the Captain reminds him.

“Right. Sorry. Now get some food.” He leans in and whispers. “You’re going to need the energy tonight.”

Steve grins. “If you insist.” He pulls Loki to the beginning of the line and hands him a plate.

Soon they are at the table and enjoying the company of those they hold dear. And though Mrs. Barnes’ plum dumplings are missed by two of them, it is a wonderful Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays!
> 
> Thanks to skydancer2000 (ff) for asking how Rogue and Hulk would interact. It was short, but I hope it helped answer the question. Maybe we’ll have more of those two later.
> 
> A huge thanks to missgnutmeg (ao3) for suggesting that Bucky give Carol a Millennium Falcon necklace that leads to the discussion about which of them is Han and which is Leia. It’s a theme we both love.
> 
> And thanks to Popupgirl19 (ff) who hoped Helena and Wade could spend Christmas with Loki. And to  skydancer2000 for reminding me not to forget about Gwen’s mother and brothers. For any of you dealing with a loss whether it be recent or no, my heart goes out to you.
> 
> Be safe over New Year’s Eve. There will most likely be lots of drunks on the road, so please be careful. I hope the new year brings you love and happiness. Until next time…


	190. To Go See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve & Helena visit Peter. Everyone gets ready for New Year's Eve  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Logan & Bruce, Bucky & Carol  
>  **Explicit Content:** Bondage, BDSM, Vaginal Sex

The day after Christmas, Steve and Helena go to the Parker residence to visit with Peter.

Aunt May smiles at them warmly, accepting Steve’s gift of a cheese basket. “Please come in.” She steps aside.

“How are you and Ben doing?” Steve asks.

“Oh, I’m fine, but Ben has been feeling poorly lately. The doctor says it’s pneumonia.” She shrugs. “He’s in bed right now resting. Can I get you something to drink? Or there are cookies.”

“No, we’re good,” Steve tells her. “Pneumonia? How bad?”

She motions for them to sit. “Well he’s in bed wanting to be babied. But that’s usual when he’s sick.”

“And Peter?” Helena asks. Her eyes keep glancing at the stairs.

May gives a sad smile. “It’s difficult what with the holidays and Gwen gone. But hopefully seeing a friendly face will help.” She motions towards the stairs. “Why don’t you go on up and let him know you’re here.”

Helena looks over at Steve, who nods to her. “Thank you, Aunt May.” She gets up and climbs the stairs. She knocks softly on his door and waits. “Peter? It’s Helena. I brought cookies. Decorated them myself. Which of course means they look bloody awful.” She pauses. “But on the plus side that means you won’t feel bad about eating them.”

The door opens a couple of inches, enough to see Peter’s face. “I’m not really hungry, but thanks.”

“Steve is downstairs. With your aunt.” She isn’t sure what else to say.

Peter nods. “That’s good.”

Violet eyes look up at him full of sadness from knowing there’s nothing she can do to help him. “I miss her, too. I miss her so much.”

He looks down. “Yeah.”

She slaps her palm against the door. “Don’t do that! Don’t you dare bloody do that. I know you loved her, but she was my best friend. The only real girlfriend I’ve ever had.” Her eyes sting with tears. “I miss her, and I have no one to talk to about missing her. You keep shutting me out and won’t talk to me, and Kurt, oh Yggdrasil, Kurt must hate me.”

Peter’s eyes are sad, defeated. “I’m responsible. You must hate me.”

Helena pushes the door open, sending him stumbling back. “You’re an asshole. You’re an asshole, and I hate you right now, but you are not responsible for what happened.” It’s hard not to notice how dirty his room is around her. “If you want to lie around in your filth feeling sorry for yourself, then go right ahead. But Gwen would have hated this. She would have wanted you to mourn her and then honor her. Honor her by being the best you you can be.” She gives him a pointed look. “To be the hero you were meant to be.”

“I’m no hero.” He plops onto his bed.

She kneels in front of him. Her voice is low. “You saved a lot of people that night.”

“I promised her dad I would stay away.”

She rolls her eyes just like her father. “People are full of shit. They lie all the time.” She raises her hand in surrender when he gives her an accusing look. “Yeah yeah. I’m sure you meant it when you promised him. But Gwen wasn’t blameless in that either.” She stands and drops the baggie of cookies on his lap. “I loved Gwen. She was sweet and feisty and smart.” She takes a breath. “You’re an asshole.” She walks out of the room.

Downstairs, May and Steve can hear a door slam and a female voice call out, “You’re still an asshole!” They look at each other.

May clears her throat. “Well he could probably use some tough love.”

Steve stands as Helena stomps down the stairs. “Everything okay?”

“Oh wonderful.” She’s wiping her eyes. “He’s still in self-pity mode.”

Steve nods. “I’m going to go look in on Ben. Why don’t you keep May company and try to keep your language clean.”

Helena reddens a little. “Oh. Right. Sorry.” The last is said to Aunt May in a small voice.

May smiles. “It’s alright. I’ve wanted to call him that myself a few times.” She tells Steve which door is Ben’s, and he heads off. “So, Helena, how was your Christmas?”

“It was good. I learned my grandfather was the basis for Santa Clause.” It seems like something a Midgardian would be interested in.

“Your grandfather was Saint Nicholas?” Aunt May seems really surprised.

“Who? No. My grandfather is Odin. People use to leave stockings with hay for his horses on the solstice, and he would leave them presents.”

May looks confused. “Really?”

“Who is Saint Nicholas?” Helena asks. She finds Midgardian culture and folktales very interesting.

“Uh, he was a saint, is a saint in the Catholic Church.” She thinks. “I actually don’t really know much about him. I just know that Saint Nicholas is supposed to be Santa Clause.” She shrugs. “But now I’m not so sure.”

“We should look it up.” Helena takes out her phone and searches for Saint Nicholas.

“Are you curious by nature?” Aunt May asks.

“Yes. I suppose I am.” She smiles. “I get it from my Da.”

For some reason, that makes Peter’s aunt curious. “You weren’t, I don’t know, surprised when he started dating Steve?”

“Surprised? Yeah. I didn’t think he’d date a Midgardian. Thor sure but not Da,” Hel tells her. “And when I first met Steve I didn’t see the…well, I didn’t see what was so special about him.” She smiles. “But now I do. And I’m glad they’re together.”

That’s not actually what May had meant. She tries again. “But you weren’t surprised that Steve was...” She shakes her head. “You just told me what surprised you.”

Helena’s brow furrows. “Because Steve is a man?” She shrugs. “Da ’s most often taken up with women, but I don’t think we’re as hung up on sexuality as you all are.”

The Midgardian nods. “It’s not really any of my business anyway.”

“No, it’s fine. I remember what a scandal it was here when Steve admitted to dating Da. Though to be honest I thought it was more about him dating Da than about him dating a man.”

“Well both were very shocking.” May again offers something to drink.

“Thank you but no. I’m fine. Honest.”

“Alright.” There is a lull. “How is your father?”

“He is good. We, my brother and I, surprised him yesterday. So did his parents. And uncle Thor came by a bit later. It was a nice holiday.” She looks down, her eyes glistening wet with fresh tears.

Aunt May moves to sit next to her and hug her to her chest. “Helena, what’s wrong?”

“The day we lost Gwen, I almost lost my grandmother and Da, too. So being together as a family was extra special.”

“Of course it was.” May looks at the stairs. She really wishes Peter would see that, see how precious their time together is. Although she won’t admit it, she’s afraid Ben won’t recover from his pneumonia.

It seems Steve is thinking the same thing. When he returns, he looks very concerned. “May, I think we should take Ben to the hospital. Or have his doctor look at him again. That cough sounds bad.” Only after he says it does his mind process what he’s looking at, Helena being held by May Parker in a comforting way.

“It does,” May replies, agreeing about the cough. “But he insists he’s fine, and I…” She shrugs hopelessly.

He nods. “If it helps, I told him I thought he should go.” He rubs the back of his neck. "Let me talk to Peter. Maybe he can convince Ben to go.” Steve heads upstairs and knocks on the young man’s door. “Peter, I need to talk to you about your uncle.”

The door opens. “Really?”

“Really. Don’t be the asshole Helena thinks you are.”

Peter blushes. “Did Aunt May and Uncle Ben hear that?”

“Your Aunt May did. Uncle Ben is sick in bed. Pneumonia.” Steve looks him in the eye. “His cough sounds really bad. And your Aunt needs you to help her convince him to go to the hospital.”

“It’s really that bad?”

“Yes, Peter. It’s really that bad. Now I know you want to hide up here and wallow in your sorrow and your guilt. Believe me. I’ve been there.” He remembers how Bucky’s death had affected him. It was the first time he had ever wanted to get well and truly drunk. “But your uncle needs you. If you don’t pull out of this, he could die.”

“But isn’t pneumonia not that bad?”

Steve furrows his brow. “It depends on the patient. Go downstairs. Listen to his cough. Then you tell me if it’s not that bad.” He looks at Peter, sees the guilt moving from Gwen to Uncle Ben. “That’s all I wanted to say.” He holds out his hand. “Good luck, Peter.”

The young man takes it. “Is that it?”

“If you want it to be. If you don’t, you know where to find Tony and me. If it’s worth anything, I sincerely hope this isn’t it. Good-bye, Peter.” He turns around and goes back downstairs.

Hel stands when she sees him. “Are we ready then?”

He nods. “May, thank you for your hospitality.”

“You’re very welcome, Steve,” she says, though she knows she barely provided anything. “Please visit whenever you wish.”

“Thanks.” He lets Helena walk out first then follows her to the car.

“Step Da?”

“Yes, Helena?”

“What would you have done if Da had really died?”

He thinks for a bit. “I don’t know,” he answers truthfully. “It was hard when Bucky died. Well supposedly died. And I couldn’t imagine anything hurting worse than that. But when I saw your father.” He freezes as the memory comes. Letting it pass, he gets into the car. “It felt like someone had ripped out my heart and my stomach and was playing with them in front of me. Hope vanished. Just poof.” He lowers his head. “If your father had died, a large part of me would have died with him. Why do you ask?”

“I keep thinking – Da saved Grandmother. Da saved himself or maybe you did. What if Gwen was the consequence of those two escaping death?”

“You can’t…That’s not how it works, Sweetheart.” He looks over at her. “You can’t trade one death for another.”

“I know that in my head. It’s just, I feel like shit because I think it would have been better if Grandmother had died instead of Gwen.”

“Because she’s older and has already had a life and children and all of that?” Steve asks. He turns on the car.

“Yes. That makes me a horrible person, doesn’t it.”

“No. Of course not. I bet you Gwen’s mom is doing the same thing, wishing an older relative had died instead of her girl.” He starts driving back to the tower. “Life isn’t fair. Life isn’t supposed to be fair. If it were, we’d all be screwed.”

“Not you,” Hel mumbles.

“Yes me,” Steve assures her. “No one is innocent during a war. Certainly no soldiers. I did a lot of things I’m not proud of. We were told the ends justified the means. But that’s not always true.”

Helena stares out the window. “So life is shit and then you die?”

“No. Life is a gift. But it’s difficult and messy and definitely not fair. You make the most of it while you can. That’s all you can do.”

xxx

Rogue is curled up in a blanket on the couch. There’s a fire in the fireplace and a book in her hand.

“No cell phone? No computer?” Logan teases as he hands her a cup of hot apple cider.

“Nah. Sometimes it’s nice to unplug.” She sits up a little straighter to make it easier to drink. “Bruce?”

“Taking a nap. The transformations take a lot out of him.”

“Poor guy.” She blows on the surface of the beverage before taking a sip.

Logan looks at her. “This place isn’t too boring for you, is it?”

“What? No. Are you kiddin’? It’s nice to be away from teenage drama for a while.” She frowns at the face Logan is making. “Don’t look at me like that. I’m not that bad.”

“You’re young. You still get dramatic.”

She sticks her tongue out at him.

Bruce walks out of the bedroom. His salt and pepper hair is sticking up at odd angles. “Did I miss something?”

Rogue pouts. “Logan says I’m overly dramatic.”

“I didn’t say that,” the mutant replies. “You want some cider, Brucey?”

“Yeah. In the kitchen?” He heads that way when Logan nods. “Rogue, for the record I think you’re the perfect amount of dramatic,” he calls.

“Thank you, Bruce.” She sticks her tongue out at Logan again.

He just shakes his head. When Bruce comes back, he suggests they all go sledding. “Maybe even let Hulk out again.”

The scientist looks tired, but he nods. He can feel Hulk getting excited at the suggestion.

“How often do you let him out?” Rogue asks.

“At least once a day when we’re out here like this.”

“Twice,” Logan corrects him. There’s running around and play time. Then Bruce will stretch him out before Hulk comes back to fuck him. They don’t tell any of that to Rogue.

“Has that been less because I’m here?” she asks. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Bruce tells her. “We wanted you to come. It’s been a little less Hulk time, but it’s fine. It would have been less anyway because of the cold.”

“Okay.” Rogue can’t help but wonder if they would be staying longer in their bedroom, too, if she wasn’t there. Some of the noises she’s heard at night scared her at first. Then when she realized what they were, she tried her best not to giggle. Luckily, she can’t hear them from her room on the other side of the cabin. But in the living room, they are very audible. She presses her lips together and tries not to laugh at the memory of it.

“Burn your tongue?” Logan asks.

“Nope,” she smiles. “Just rememberin’ something funny. You kinda had to be there.”

“Okay.”

“Good cider,” Bruce says. “How are you liking the book, Rogue?”

“I like it. I don’t usually read mysteries, though I like ‘em.” 

Bruce had given her the book she’s currently reading for Christmas. “Well The Moonstone is considered to be the first English-language detective novel.”

“Really? Wow.” She feels a little sheepish when she says, “I usually read fanfiction. Though I do occasionally read actual books.”

Bruce chuckles. “Yeah. I actually like to read Lord of the Rings fanfiction,” he admits. “Sometimes Doctor Who.”

Rogue gives him a wide smile. “I knew I liked you.” She turns to Logan. “He’s definitely a keeper.”

“Oh I know,” he assures her. Motioning to Bruce, he adds, “He’s the one you need to convince.”

She gets up and sits in Bruce’s lap. She rests her head on his shoulder. “Bruce, I know Logan is an ornery feral animal with very few manners, but you make him happy. Please stay with him.”

He laughs as much at her words as in the faces Logan is making at them. “Oh I plan to stay with him for a long time.”

“But not forever?”

“I don’t think that’s possible. Not his forever anyway.” Brown eyes look up into his lover’s blue ones. “But I do love him.” He gives a sad chuckle. “Never thought I’d say that about anyone who wasn’t Betty.”

Logan takes his hand. “I’ve had a lot of loves. But I’ve been alive for a long ass time. Pretty much all of them died young.” He looks down. “I’m grateful to Hulk, because I know he’ll ensure you’re with me for a long time.”

It’s strange. This was the life he had dreamed of with Betty. Only it’s not Betty and their child here. It’s Logan and Rogue. And of course Hulk. There’s always Hulk. It’s even more strange that Logan loves him in part because of the Big Guy.

Bruce gives a sad smile and nods. “Yeah. Guess that’s true. But not even Hulk can stop me from getting older.”

“I know,” Logan says. “But I’d like more than five years with someone. Can I at least have 10? With an option to renew at the end?”

Bruce laughs. “Yeah. Okay. I think I can handle that.”

“Rogue, you’re my witness.”

She pulls Logan into a three-person hug. “I love you guys.”

xxx

Carol’s leg rubs against Bucky’s under the table of the Thai restaurant they’re at. “New Year’s Eve. You. Me. Howard. Champagne. And Fireworks. Lots of Fireworks.” She gives a sultry smile.

Bucky looks down at his food. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”

The words are like ice, shocking and cold. She thought they had been doing great, better than any other relationship she’s had. “Not a good idea?” Her voice sounds so much smaller than she intended.

He looks up and sees that she’s gone pale. “The fireworks,” he explains quickly. “Just the fireworks.” He takes her hand. “My psychiatrist said it’d be best if I stayed away from loud munitions no matter how pretty they are.”

“The fireworks.” She breathes in relief. “Okay. That makes sense.” A hopeful smile appears. She squeezes the hand holding hers. “So our own fireworks are okay?”

He gives her a small smile. “Figurative fireworks? A-okay.”

“Might be difficult to avoid the literal ones, though. Fireworks are very popular.”

“Loki,” Bucky replies.

Carol’s eyebrows rise in confusion. “Loki?”

He nods. “He can create a sound barrier so I can’t hear them.” The warmth of Howard against his leg is very comforting as he tries not to think about the first time they used it.

She nods. “Does that mean we need to spend New Year Eve’s with them?” By them she means Steve and Loki.

“I’m not sure.” He starts pushing around his noodles. “I was gonna talk to him about it today, but he’s been with Helena. I’ll talk to him tonight and let you know.”

“It’s okay if we do.” She wants that clear. Normally, she’d spend New Year’s Eve with Jess at some club or other, sometimes multiple ones, drinking too much, dancing a whole lot, and getting into trouble. Those few instances when she or Jess had been dating someone, the boyfriend would come along on the adventure. She doesn’t look forward to telling Jess that won’t be happening this year, but that’s more about letting Jess down than about wanting to go out. Truth is, their ritual started becoming old a couple of years ago.

“Are you sure?” He searches her eyes. “You don’t have a tradition with Jess?”

“I’m not sure it’s a tradition.” Carol gives a half shrug. “Besides, I’d rather be with you.”

His eyes move to the Millennium Falcon pendant she’s wearing. He smiles then looks back into her blue eyes. “I’m the luckiest guy in the world.”

“I’ve got a better idea,” she says suddenly, a twinkle in her eye.

“A better idea than me being the luckiest guy in the world?”

She puts a finger against his shoulder and gives him a small blast. “No, I mean a better idea than being trapped in a magic bubble.”

His eyebrow rises. “I’m listening.”

Carol smiles. “We’ll need to get you a space suit.”

xxx

The Brooklyn apartment is cold, so cold that Loki’s nipples are hard and he has goose bumps over the exposed parts of his body. All he is wearing is leather trousers, so that’s a lot of goose bumps.

“Steve,” Loki moans happily as marks are left on his body from the riding crop in his lover’s hand.

Steve sets down the instrument and grabs another piece of rope. He sets it in Loki’s mouth and ties the ends around the back of his head.

Loki tries to pout but finds it difficult with the gag. He stops trying when Steve kisses him. It isn’t particularly comfortable with the rope digging into the sides of his mouth. But it still feels amazing. Or it feels more amazing because of the pain. He isn’t sure which.

Picking the riding crop up once more, Steve resumes what he was doing. But then his mind has a thought, a question really. There’s only one good way to answer it. “Loki, I want you go show me your Jotun form.”

That makes the god pause, but he complies. His skin turns a deep blue. Ridges form over his shoulders, and patterns emerge across his skin.

The riding crop goes down hard across his side. Loki grunts at the pain of it. There’s a smile around the gag in his mouth.

Steve looks at him, his eyes drinking him in. “Show me what a Jotun woman looks like.”

“Are you sure?” Loki tries to say. It comes out instead as a sort of humming with some hissing thrown in.

“What?” Steve asks, not quite getting it.

“Are. You. Sure.” Loki tries again. The gag still isn’t helping, but it’s a little clearer with Loki trying to enunciate.

It still takes a while for Steve to understand. But then it clicks. “Am I sure? Absolutely.” His voice hardens. “And never question my orders again.”

Loki nods and concentrates. He’s never tried to transform into a female Jotun before.He searches his somewhat recent memory to try to fill in the blanks. He remembers them as being bigger. He may end up destroying the ropes that are binding him, but it’ll be worth it.

Taking a breath, Loki concentrates on changing that part of himself that makes him a man. The blue body gets larger. Breasts fill out. Hips curve.

Steve gives a low whistle. “I’m starting to understand how Angrboda is so big. Are all female giants bigger than the males?”

She shakes her head then shrugs.

The artist runs his hands over her body as he looks it over. He can see that the ropes are digging deeper into the blue skin. “How are your bindings?”

Her eyebrow rises as she gives him a look.

“What?” he asks.

“I ca alk.”

Steve shuts his eyes. Duh. She’s gagged and can’t answer. He removes the rope from around her mouth. “Okay. Now how are your bindings?”

She moves her mouth first to stretch it out. “Slightly more painful.”

“Loosen them if you need to,” Steve orders.

She shakes her head. “I don’t.”

His hand cups her breast and pinches the nipple that appears a darker blue than the rest of her. “Does the arousal of female Frost Giants manifest in the same way?”

“Yes.” She leans into his touch. “With one exception.”

“And that is?”

“None of them has ever had you.” She smiles. Her wrists burn from the tightness of the ropes. It’s been a long while since they’ve had a good session, and this one comes as a great release. “Am I your prisoner, Midgardian?”

He smiles. “You are. You attacked Brooklyn.”

“To get back at the Asgardians. We know you’re their favorite toys.”

Steve steps up to her. “We’re no one’s toys.”

Loki smiles. “Too bad. I’d love to make you one of my toys.” She gives a little snarl.

He laughs. “Is that so.” He steps closer, almost touching her. “You like pale men?”

“I like strong men.” Her voice goes husky. “Are you a strong man?”

“Some people think so.”

“Prove it,” she demands.

He raises an eyebrow. “Prove it? How am I supposed to do that?”

She smiles in that way Loki does. “You tell me, Midgardian.”

Steve leans in as though to kiss her but pulls back at the last moment. He smiles and walks away.

Loki bites her lip in frustration. It’s a good frustration though, the kind that makes her want more. “Not up to the task?” she teases.

He turns around and looks at his cock. “Not yet.” His eyes meet hers. “Think you can change that?”

“I know I can.”

He slowly walks back to her. “Don’t tell me. All I have to do is untie you.”

She gives him a soft smile. “You’re smarter than you look.”

“But not nearly as gullible.” He grabs the waistband of the leather trousers she’s still wearing. “I think we’ll try this my way.”

“Oh? And what way is that?” She watches as he gets down on his knees.

He smiles. “You’ll see.” He unfastens her trousers and pulls them roughly down then off.

Her breath catches. “Now what?”

Steve forces one of her legs up and over his shoulder. He opens up her labia and licks the cold wetness.

Loki moans and pulls against her bindings, making them dig into her skin even more.

“No Frost Giants have ever gone down on you?”

She shakes her head. “I usually mount them, take what I want, and leave.”

Steve raises an eyebrow. “So the women are the dominant ones. At least in bed.”

“We let them think they’re dominant in all other aspects.”

“And no one has ever tasted you?” He gives her labia a light suck.

Loki pulls at her bindings again as another moan escapes her. “I never knew it could feel so good.”

He smiles up at her. “There’s a lot more where that came from.” His mouth opens and covers her slit. His tongue twirls and slides against her before burrowing into the cold opening.

“Gods yes!”

Steve smiles even as his mouth is still against her. He pulls away. “So you like that, huh?”

Her blue breasts heave with each breath. “It’s alright.”

“Alright?” He kisses just above her pubic mound. “We’ll have to do better than alright.” He kisses up to one of her breasts and sucks on the nipple. It’s as cold as the rest of her. Maybe that’s why his mouth is making her so incredibly aroused.

“Oh, Captain.” Her body aches where he isn’t touching her. “I need to mount you.”

“Nuh-uh.” He grabs the back of her hair and pulls. “I’m doing the taking.” He stands, her leg still on his shoulder. It’s trying to slide off. He won’t let it. And while his one hand is holding it in place, the other is inserting two fingers into her.

Loki gasps. “Still not up to the task?”

He smiles. “Getting there.” He takes his fingers out as he moves her leg off his shoulder and against his waist. “But I’m a little overdressed.”

“Just like a Midgardian.”

He furrows his brow. “Actually, no it isn’t.” He steps back and undresses, pulling off his shirt first.

“Aren’t you muscular,” Loki says.

“So I’ve been told.” He drops his trousers.

She smiles. “This would be better if I were on top.”

“It really wouldn’t.” He puts on a condom. Then he looks up and strides towards her. “Now where were we?” He kisses her.

Loki bites him.

Steve pulls back. “Naughty.”

“I am a Frost Giant.”

He shakes his head and picks up the riding crop. “We’re just going to have to learn you some manners.” He walks around her and swats her ass.

She licks her lips. “You’ll have to do better than that.”

The crop comes down harder.

Loki groans in pleasure. “That is the strength I wanted.”

Steve whips her one more time before pulling her legs back. It makes the ropes dig into her skin. 

She cries out at the pain and the pleasure that follows when he fills her. Her hands grab the rope holding her to the ceiling. Her legs wrap around his waist, her back bending to accommodate the position.

Even with everything they’ve done, this is a new position for them. Then again, Steve is usually much more restrained when Loki is a woman.

Steve thrusts slowly to get used to the angle. It’s surprisingly warm inside her, and he wonders if that’s to coax the males into orgasm sooner. “Am I strong enough for you now?”

“Hardly.” Loki moves her body to get him deeper.

His hands move up to her hips. He thrusts harder, pulling her in each time. Her moaning tells him his strength is good enough now.

“Captain. Steve.”

He’s too busy grunting to respond. He goes faster as her head drops forward then back as her pleasure increases.

Loki cries out, “There. There!” The sensitivity is making her shake. “Steve,” she pleads.

His fingers dig into her skin almost as tightly as the ropes do. “Shit. Loki. Lo-ki.” His orgasm hits as he continues to thrust.

“Steve!” Her body vibrates in her ecstasy.

He stays inside her until she’s done. Then he gently pulls out and places her feet back on the floor. He unties her wrists and carries her to the bed. Lying beside her, her kisses her wrists then massages them and her hands.

Her red eyes look up at him. “You take such good care of me.”

“I always will,” Steve promises.

Loki frowns. “That’s not true, not if nothing changes.”

“Don’t,” Steve requests. “Not here.”

She nods. Taking his hand, she places it on one of her breasts. “How do I look?”

“Beautiful,” he assures her.

“Really?” Red eyes look at him with uncertain hope.

“Really.” He kisses her gently. “I love you.”

“I love you back.”

Steve smiles at her. “Will Wade and Helena join us for New Year’s Eve?”

“You tell me,” Loki replies. “You seem to know better than I do.” She pouts. “Just promise me one thing.”

“What’s that, Kitten?”

“That Odin won’t be any part of it.”

He nods. “I promise.”

xxx

“Champagne,” Bruce announces as he hands glasses out to Rogue and Logan, keeping one for himself. 

“Thank you,” she says as she takes it in her gloved hand. “And thank you for inviting me to spend the holidays with you. This is the first time I’ve felt like I had a family since, well, since my powers first came out.”

“You _are_ family,” Logan assures her. 

Bruce checks his watch. “Forty seconds till midnight. Ready?”

“Ready,” Rogue says.

“Ready,” Logan agrees.

They don’t start counting down until there’s 10 seconds left. 

Rogue’s smile grows with each second that passes. “Happy New Year!” She lets Logan and Bruce kiss before demanding hugs and kisses of her own. 

They toast to the new year, clinking their glasses and drinking.

Bruce closes his eyes for a moment.

“You thinking of letting the big guy out?” Logan asks.

“Yes. Figured it’d be a nice gesture.”

The Canadian nods. “Think I’ll stay here and keep Rogue company.”

Bruce understands. “It’s cold outside.” He strips out of everything but his pants. “Sorry, Rogue. I’m sure this is the last thing you want to see at the beginning of the new year.”

“A half naked man? You kiddin’? I wish all my new years started this way.” She winks with a smile.

“You’re very kind to say that.” He grasps Logan’s arm on the way to the door. Then he steps out the door, closing it behind him.

Logan sits on the couch and pulls Rogue next to him.

A few moments later, a roar is heard outside.

xxx

Bucky feels stupid in the white suit and helmet. “Do I have to wear this?”

“Yes.” Carol smiles in her shiny gold dress.

“And you?”

Like magic, the Captain Marvel uniform covers her body all the way up to her forehead. “You ready?”

“No.”

“Come on, Sergeant. Where’s your sense of adventure?”

“I think I left it on a train in 1943,” he replies.

“Funny.” She grabs him around the waist. “You may want to hold on for this.”

He holds her around her shoulders just before she takes off.

The ground drops below them at dizzying speed. Bucky quickly decides it’s best to look up. Oddly, from this angle it barely looks like they’re moving. The feeling, however, is definitely there. Bucky is pretty sure his stomach is still on the ground.

“Doing okay there?”

He’s a little afraid that if he speaks he’ll puke. After a long pause, he manages to respond, “Yeah.”

She slows down as they reach the stratosphere and stops at the outer edge of it. They turn to look back down at the earth.

It’s beautiful. There’s a blue aura where space meets atmosphere. And down below are lots of lights from the cities below. It looks so serene from up here.

Carol checks the time. “Almost midnight. Ready for fireworks?”

“Will we even be able to see them from up here?”

She looks at the helmet on his head and smiles. “If not, we’ll just have to make extra-spectacular ones when we get back.”

“FYI – I’ve got a huge smile on my face.”

“You damn well better.”

“I also really hope we can’t see ‘em,” he admits.

“Uh-huh.” She’s smiling. “Ten seconds. Ready?”

Bucky swallows. “Ready.” His heart is beating fast.

“Five. Four. Three. Two. One.” She smiles as nothing appears to be happening below.

“Are you sure it’s midnight?” he asks.

“I’m sure. Happy New Year, Buck.”

He smiles. “Happy New Year, Sparkles. Guess we’ll be making our own fireworks.”

“Oh darn.” It’s very unconvincing. “We should stay up here for at least 10 minutes. Make sure the fireworks are all done.”

Bucky looks down on the planet they call home. “It’s beautiful up here.”

“It is,” Carol agrees. “I like to come up here to clear my head.” Usually when she does it, though, she lets herself fall. It’s a long fall. That’s the feeling she gets when she’s with Bucky, that scary thrilling intense feeling of freedom and life.

“I can see why. I’m not too heavy am I?”

She laughs. “No. I got you. And if I drop you, I’ll just catch you again.”

“Like my own personal security blanket.” He’s not sure how he feels about that. “Can we go somewhere else?”

“Wherever you want.”

He thinks. “I don’t know.” It’s hard to choose. “Somewhere where midnight happened a while ago.”

She thinks. “Okay. I know a place.” They start descending rapidly, heading east and south.

Either this way isn’t so bad, or Bucky is getting used to this.

She lands softly on a beach. “You can take your helmet off now.”

There are some latches he has to unfasten before he can. But finally it comes off. The water is dark as it laps up the beach. “Where are we?”

“Bermuda. It’s just after 1 am.” Her costume recedes, and she’s back in her gold dress. Her hands grab the front of Bucky’s space suit and pulls him closer.

He kisses her softly.

She kisses back with hunger. “Ever make love on a beach?”

His head slowly moves side to side. “First time for everything.”

They make quick work of getting him out of that suit and on his back. And soon she’s straddling him, her gold dress hiked up to her hips. It’s one of the best New Year’s either of them have ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Hope yours will be full of joy.
> 
> I feel like I should apologize for the sad beginning. This time of year always makes me a bit melancholy. I did try to end it on a happier note.
> 
> The female Jotun Loki smut was at the request of Sunflowerprincess1313 (ff). I hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> Thank you for your support this past year. It’s been invaluable to me. Until next time…


	191. To Persist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has a message for his Mischief Makers and those suing him. Steve finds Loki needs a spanking.  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Spanking, Role Playing, Anal Sex

Loki looks into the camera and smiles. “Hello, Mischief Makers. I call you that, because that is what you are. Though someone,” he holds up a piece of paper, “would like me to stop calling you that.”

He explains how the Nintendo Corporation had a video game titled Mischief Makers. The name was trademarked at the time. And now the company is threatening to sue him if he continues to call his army Mischief Makers.

“Well, Nintendo, as you can see I am neither ceasing nor desisting. In fact,” he bends over and grabs something. “I’ve decided to sell t-shirts.” He holds up the green shirt with ‘Loki’s Mischief Makers’ written in black, the M’s formed by the runic symbol for man. “They are available in both men’s and women’s shirt styles.” He gives the web address of where they can be purchased. “And in case you were wondering, profits from the sale of these t-shirts will be donated partly to UNICEF and partly to those who suffered loss during the Battle of New York.”

He raises his hands. “I know I know. You have your preferred charities that you like to give to. You can still give to them if you want. No one is stopping you. But if you buy these shirts, the money will go to UNICEF and the victims of the Battle of New York.”

Oliver jumps onto Loki’s lap and starts sniffing the computer. “Not now, Ollie,” Loki says as he picks him up. The cat is placed on the floor. Olliver immediately turns back around and jumps onto Loki’s lap again. “Really, Ollie? Fine.”

“Where was I?” He thinks, absently stroking the orange fur. “Ah yes. T-shirts. I’m considering doing a contest for best t-shirt design. Then the top three or four could also be sold. Good idea?”

He answers his own question. “Of course it’s a good idea.” He takes a breath “My other more excellent idea is to have Steve design a shirt. No doubt those will fly off the shelves.”

The cat starts sniffing the camera again.

“Ollie, what are you doing?” Loki sets him on the ground again. “Go find Howard.” He points in the direction he thinks Howard is at. “Go on.”

He meows but then runs off.

Loki settles back in his chair and repeats the information on where to buy the shirts. Then he looks into camera. “Oh, and if you’re watching, Nintendo lawyers, I may not be from Earth, but I can read. According to the US Patent and Trademark Office, ‘trademark infringement is the unauthorized use of a trademark or service mark on or in connection with goods and/or services in a manner that is likely to cause confusion, deception, or mistake about the source of the goods and/or services.’” He pauses for dramatic effect. “Do you really think my use is likely to cause confusion with your use? I think not.”

The he smiles. “By the way, I’ve trademarked ‘Loki’s Mischief Makers’ as the name of a charity organization. I’m getting the papers together to register it as a 501(c)(3). So if any of you Mischief Makers are experienced in this realm, do leave a message in the comments.” 

He takes a breath. “And speaking of comments, shall I answer some questions that have been posted?”

He imagines them all saying ‘yes’ in unison.

“Alright, the first question is from LordoftheRingLeaders asking if Steve and I are ever going to get married.” There’s a smile. “We are. Steve proposed to me a few months ago. It was very Steve.” He recounts the morning on the roof as they watched the sunrise. “It wasn’t planned or anything. There was no ring. There still isn’t a ring. But the question was sincere, and I accepted.” He clears his throat. “We don’t have a date yet.”

Loki looks at his notes. “Let’s see. The next question is from Brony4Life who wants to know if I enjoy being an Avenger.” He considers. “Yes. I do. Even if it does mean having to deal with my brother.”

The next question asks about what happened in England and if Loki had anything to do with it. He gives the camera a displeased look. “No. That invasion was led by a Dark Elf. I did not help them get here. He used a natural phenomenon called the Convergence.” He explains in very general terms what it is. “The Dark Elf used it, and we stopped him. The end.”

There are a few questions about Ollie. Loki happily answers them. There’s a question about the size of Steve’s cock. “Didn’t I answer this last time? I’m not going to tell you anything about Steve’s penis except to say that it is very satisfying. Don’t ask again.”

“I’m glad you think so.” Steve walks over, sweaty and glistening from his workout with Bucky. He kisses Loki’s cheek. “Vlog?”

“Yes. I’m answering questions.”

“Nice.” Steve continues to the kitchen to get some water.

Loki watches him for a moment. Then he shakes himself out of his reverie and looks at the next question.

Bucky comes up behind him and waves at the camera. “Hello, boys and girls. Sorry for the sweat. Steve and I just got back from trying to beat each other up. Good times.”

“Water, Buck?” Steve calls.

“Yeah,” he replies in a loud voice. “Later,” he tells the camera and walks away. Howard follows behind him, and Oliver brings up the rear.

“Apologies for the interruption,” Loki says. There is a frown on his face. “The next question is from NightValeScientist. ‘What do you think of Spider-Man’s involvement in that girl’s death? The news reports say he did it.’” He sighs heavily.

Green eyes turn to the camera. “That girl’s name was Gwen Stacy. She was a friend of my daughter’s. I knew her, spent time with her. She even helped me find a present for Steve once.” His eyes drop with the memory. “She was a nice girl. Introduced me to some of your music.” He takes another breath. “But that was not the question.” He looks again at the camera. “I was not there. But I also know Spider-Man, and I can tell you with absolute certainty that Spider-Man tried to save her.” He tells them Tony’s hypothesis of the events and explains the choice the masked vigilante had to make.

“What would you have chosen in that split second?” he asks. “Do you let her hit the ground or use your web to try to stop her?” He shrugs. “Spider-Man did what he could. I do not blame him for her death.”

He takes a tired breath. “Next question.” He looks at it and chuckles. “James Buchanan Barnes, this is for you.”

“It is?” Bucky walks back over with his water half gone. “What is it?”

“BuckyHeart asks if you are bisexual and if you’re seeing anyone.”

Steve joins them with a huge smile, staying on the other side of the computer’s camera. He waits for the answer.

“Well, BuckyHeart, first I like your name,” he smiles and winks. “Second, to answer your questions, I am not bisexual. I am 100% heterosexual.”

“Not even for Steve?” Loki asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Only when you give him boobs.” He winks.

“And the second part?” Steve asks.

Bucky nods as a smile comes across his face. “Yes. I am seeing someone. And she is really great.” He blushes slightly. “She’s the best.”

Steve looks at his best friend in surprise. He knew Bucky liked Carol, but he didn’t realize how much.

“There you are,” Loki says. “Sorry, BuckyHeart. He’s taken.”

“Aww.” It’s Steve. He adds a teasing pout.

Bucky pretends he’s not amused. “Punk.”

“Jerk.”

Loki looks at the camera. “Yes they are like this all the time.” 

Bucky nods.

“I need to shower,” Steve announces, getting Loki’s attention. He blows a kiss.

The god smiles. “I think we’ll end there. Loki’s Mischief Makers, don’t forget. Your assignment is to get this t-shirt.” He holds it up and gives the internet address again. “I’ll tell you about the design contest once we figure it out.”

Bucky’s eyebrows rise. “Design contest? You entering that?” he asks Steve.

“No, he’s judging,” Loki explains. Then he looks at Steve and with innocent eyes. “And perhaps creating one for us to sell?”

“Perhaps,” Steve says.

“Very well then. We’ll discuss it later.” He returns to his video. “That is all. Remember to do random acts of helpful mischief.” He ends the recording.

“Are you joining me?” Steve asks.

Loki looks at his computer. “Perhaps after I post this.”

“Let me rephrase.” His voice gets just a little harder. “Kitten, you’re joining me.”

Green eyes immediately snap to him as his heartbeat increases. 

“Ooooh,” Bucky says as he walks away.

Loki smiles at Steve. “Yes, Sir.” He closes the laptop and goes to take the hand being offered to him. “Someone is demanding this morning.”

Steve kisses his ear. “Someone just knows what he wants.” When they get into the bedroom, he orders Loki to take off his clothes.

A grin spreads over the god’s face. He starts to sway his hips as he slips the jacket off his shoulders.

“What are you doing?” Steve asks with a chuckle.

“Taking off my clothes.”

“Not just taking off your clothes.”

Loki tosses the jacket onto the bed. “Should I stop?” His arms are above his head as his hips continue to move.

“Definitely not.” Steve takes off his own shirt and begins to dance with him, too. “JARVIS, how about some music.”

“Anything in particular, Captain?” the A.I. asks.

“Something slow and sensual.”

Marvin Gaye’s ‘Let’s Get It On’ starts playing.

The two men get closer but don’t touch. Instead they slowly undress themselves, letting the tension between them build. Steve turns and pulls out a few Magic Mike moves he remembers, moving away from Loki and dry humping the dresser sensually.

Loki laughs in his enjoyment. He waits until Steve is facing him again before turning around and shaking his ass at him.

Steve swats it hard. “Mine.”

“Yes, Captain. All of me is.”

He laughs. “That it is. Now come over here and kiss me.”

“And if I don’t?” the God of Mischief inquires with a smile.

“Guess I’ll have to give that gorgeous ass of yours a proper spanking.”

“Oh?”

He holds out his hand. “Of course I may just spank you anyway.”

Loki reaches out but doesn’t take it. “You may?”

Steve grabs the hand and pulls the god roughly against him. “With the way you’re misbehaving, it’s quickly turning into a will.” He slaps Loki’s ass again. “Now where’s my kiss?”

He leans in and stops an inch from that plump bottom lip. “Here just waiting to be taken.”

“You really are feeling rebellious aren’t you.”

Loki’s face turns innocent. “Rebellious? Me?”

“Yes. You.” Steve’s hands go to his jaw. He kisses the god slowly, coaxing his mouth open. Long fingers rest on the Captain’s hips as their tongues slide against each other. As the artist pulls away, he takes Loki’s lip between his teeth and brings it along. “Shower time.”

The god shakes his head. “I want my spanking first.”

“Oh you do, do you?”

“I do. I’ve been very bad.”

Steve licks his lips. “Alright. What have you done?”

He thinks. “Well, I turned Tony’s lab completely pink for the day. Pepto-Bismol pink.”

Pressing his lips together so as not to laugh, the Captain asks. “The one here or in LA?”

“Here first.”

“How did he react?”

Loki runs a finger down Steve’s chest. “He left me a very colorful message.”

Steve chuckles. “Poor Tony. Still, it didn’t really affect him. I mean it’s not like he had to work in it.”

“Oh, well that was just stage one.” Green eyes twinkle. “Stage two was turning his LA lab pink. Don’t worry, I turned it back to normal after he swore at me for a while and promised to get me back when he returned.”

“I see. Still, the same thing twice? Seems kind of lazy.”

“New York was a trial run. He wasn’t supposed to see it. But JARVIS told on me.” Loki rolls his eyes.

Steve nods. “Okay. I accept that. What else?”

“Was that not enough?” Loki shrugs. “I short-sheeted Clint’s bed.”

Blond eyebrows rise. “You realize he rarely sleeps in that bed.”

“I know.” His index finger outlines Steve’s lips. “Which will make it even funnier, because I’ll have forgotten about it by then.”

He bites the finger. “You’re terrible.”

Loki nods. “Exactly my point.”

Steve nods. “Alright, you bad boy, lie face-down on the bed. You’ll get your spanking.”

Excited, the god makes a show of slinking onto the bed and spreading out. He’s lying across the short end, and his feet are hanging off of it.

The Captain gets a firm belt and folds it. He slaps it against the palm of his hand. “For the labs, I’m thinking 30.”

“Thirty?” Loki bites his lip as the anticipation of it makes his blood race.

“And for the short-sheeting another five.”

“Thirty-five then.” His breath almost catches.

“Thirty-five,” the Captain agrees. He immediately hits Loki with the belt, causing the god to yelp in surprise. “One.”

“You could have warned me.”

“Now where’s the fun in that?” He punctuates the last word with another spank. “Two.”

Loki keeps his ass tensed up in expectation of the next blow. But Steve is watching carefully. He waits until the god finally relaxes before striking again.

Breathing heavily, the god groans at the sudden pain. He moves to press his forehead against the edge of the bed. His ass feels almost as though it’s vibrating with the resulting sting. He tries to fool his discipliner by relaxing his ass then immediately tensing up again. But Steve is not so easily taken.

He varies the time between spanks. Sometimes it’s a minute or more. Then he’ll give three or four in quick succession.

Loki growls into the bed.

“Fifteen sixteen seventeen.”

His ass is reverberating with pain. It feels amazing. His hands fist the comforter. His cock is erect and begging for some friction. He tries to rub himself against the bed. That just earns him another spank.

“Ass off the bed,” the Captain orders. “Now, Kitten.”

Loki pulls his knees in and lifts his ass into the air. Almost immediately comes the harsh bite of another spank followed by the thrumming pain that lingers. “Steve,” he moans.

“That’s Captain Rogers to you, Sergeant Frost.”

A wide smile spreads across the god’s face. “Of course, Captain. Forgive me. I lost myself, Sir.”

“Indeed you did, Sergeant.” He gives another spank. “Twenty. Don’t let it happen again.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“We don’t need a prankster in the barracks. Twenty-one.”

Henry pulls in his ass for a moment as his mouth opens in a moan of both pain and pleasure. “It’s just an excuse to have this time alone with you, Sir.”

“Oh, I see.” He gives two more quick spanks before continuing. “So you’re bad because you need attention from me.”

“Yes, Sir.” He yelps at a hard spank. His erection is aching with need. “Oh, Captain.”

“Problem?” The belt comes down three more times.

Henry is clawing at the comforter and moaning. “No. Well yes. I need you, Captain. Ah! My desire for you is, mmf, distracting me on the battlefield.”

“Thirty. We can’t have that.” Steve is really wishing he had said 30 instead of 35. He gives the last five spanks in a steady rhythm.

“Captain, please.”

He tosses the belt aside. “I still need to prepare you, Sergeant. Don’t want to have to explain to the others why you’re walking funnier than usual.”

“That’d be from the whooping you’ve given me.”

“True.” Steve lubes up his fingers and cock. “If you behaved, I wouldn’t have to do this.”

The Sergeant looks back. “But then you wouldn’t have an excuse to do this.” He smiles. It turns into a grimace when two fingers get shoved into his ass. “Fuck, Captain. A little warning would be nice.”

“Too late now, Sergeant. Now stop your complaining.”

“Yes, Sir.” He tries to relax. It’s difficult at first, but then the sensation turns pleasurable. He begins moaning softly.

The Captain adds a third finger and stretches him out as quickly as he can.

Ass still stinging from the belt, Henry pushes against his superior wanting more. “Surely it’s good enough, Sir.”

“I suppose.” But he sweeps his fingers inside to glide of the Sergeant’s prostate before pulling them out. He smiles at the sound that produces. He grabs Frost’s ass and pushes the tip of his cock in. He waits until he sees the body tense with need. Then he thrusts in hard, grunting with the force and making the bed move.

“Steve!”

“Captain,” he corrects just before he pulls back and thrusts in again.

“Captain,” Henry moans.

He shifts until he finds the prostate, knowing he’s successful when the man below him begins to whimper and cry out. He stays there and smiles at the reaction. He can see the arm muscles strain to keep the body upright even as the handsome face contorts in pleasure.

With a cry, Sergeant Frost comes onto the comforter. His arms finally give out, and he collapses into the fresh pool of semen.

The Captain isn’t done. “Turn around,” he commands.

It takes all of Henry’s strength to obey. But oh the sight that greets him makes it worth it.

Steve is kneeling over him and stroking himself. “Put your finger in your mouth.”

He trails the finger in his semen before sucking on it and smiles as his lover’s hand moves faster. He gets an idea. Grabbing a pillow, he transforms it into a British army hat and puts it on.

“Geez,” the Captain mutters. The sight is amazingly hot. And when Loki holds the brim of the hat in one hand while sucking on the finger of the other all while looking at him with such intense focus, Steve finally succumbs. He ejaculates all over his lover’s torso as the Sergeant smiles.

“I’m definitely going to need that shower now.”

Steve huffs out a laugh and collapses onto the bed next to him.

“It’s been a while since we played Frost and the Captain.”

“It’s been a while since we’ve done a lot of things.” He takes Loki’s hand and kisses it. “I plan to remedy that.” He smiles. “Remember the aristocrat and the artist?”

“Mmm. That was a nice scenario.” Loki looks at the blond. “We could do new ones, too. I could be Sherlock to your Watson.”

Steve smiles. “And who would be Lestrade?”

The god thinks. “Natasha? No. Bucky.” He smiles. “And Tony would be Mycroft.”

That causes a chuckle. “I think this is becoming too elaborate. How about we just stick to you and me?”

“I’d love to.” He kisses Steve slowly, sweetly.

Eventually they get to the shower. It takes even longer to dress. Loki doesn’t end up posting the video until that night, being much too busy with his fiancé. All in all, it ends up being a very good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go back to basics with this one with a very minimal cast. Hope you found it enjoyable.
> 
> We revisited the Mischief Makers suit originally suggested by skydancer2000 (ff). Although I had thought I could use this to bring in Matt Murdock, susanforeman21 (ff) pointed out that Loki would probably be able to handle it himself. And boy were they right. So I’ll have to find some other way to bring him in.
> 
> This did give Loki a good excuse to create t-shirts and sell them for charity. This was something Smile-Evily (ff) had suggested a long time ago.
> 
> The new question and answer video was suggested by skydancer2000. Loki would like to continue doing these periodically.
> 
> A big thank you to RowanCookie (ao3), who pointed out that it had been a while since the beginnings of Steve and Loki’s sessions were shown. I’ll try to include that again in future chapters.
> 
> A prank war had been suggested by rhetoricai (ff) and skydancer2000. Could this be the beginning of one? Maybe. The first prank of turning Tony’s lab completely pink was suggested by Haighs (ff). The short sheeting is a classic prank that I felt needed to be included.
> 
> That’s all I got. Hope the new year is treating you well. Until next time…


	192. To Retaliate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets back at Loki. The other Avengers begin to choose sides. Carol & Bucky go out for hotdogs  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Logan & Bruce, Bucky & Carol (explicit), Clint & Natasha, Pepper & Tony, Rhodey & Rae  
>  **Explicit Content:** Vaginal Sex

The first box of stinky cheese is delivered three days after the pink lab incident. Two boxes arrive the day after. Then three. Then four.

Steve looks at the new boxes. “Tony’s revenge?” he asks Loki.

“It would seem so.”

Clint thinks it’s hilarious, especially since he stayed at the tower the night before to find his legs unable to stretch out in bed. He knew it had to be either Tony or Loki. JARVIS confirmed it was the god. “If you’re gonna dish it, ya gotta be able to take it.” He plans to call Tony later to thank him.

Loki chuckles. “This? This is child’s play. Tony will have to do much better than that.”

“So what are we gonna do with all this?” Logan grumbles. The smell is downright nauseating. He’s ready to move out and/or help Loki get back at Tony if needed.

“Soup kitchen?” Bruce suggests.

“Multiple soup kitchens,” Steve replies.

“Or we buy a lot of wine and have a party,” Loki suggests. “Send Tony the pictures.” He smiles as the idea grows on him.

“In his precious lab?” Logan grins.

Bruce holds up his hands. “Wait a minute. Let’s slow down. The lab?”

Bucky nods. “Bruce is right. Using the lab twice is too lazy. And as the God of Mischief, you really need to step up your game.”

That makes Loki reconsider. “Yes. It must be something worthy of me.”

Steve does not like where this is going. “We’re giving the cheese to charity,” he decides.

Brow furrowed, he whines, “It’s _my_ cheese.” He bites his lip when he sees his lover’s reaction and realizes how much he sounds like Kylo Ren. He clears his throat and puts on a penitent air. “Are you ordering me to give it to charity?”

“Yes. If for nothing else then because having a party with it is not a prank.”

He makes a sour face. “Fine.”

Bruce breathes a sigh of relief. He really would prefer that this end now. He looks at his lover and notices the hand kept beneath his nostrils. That’s when he realizes how the scent of it must be overpowering to the mutant. “Logan, why don’t we go see a movie while these guys take care of the cheese,” he suggests.

“Yeah. Good idea. That Tarentino film is out. And that other one with the bear that almost eats that Titannic guy. Both are supposed to be good.” 

He suggests they leave now and decide on the way, which suits the mutant just fine.

Clint leaves with them. He’s meeting Natasha in the Basement for some training. On his way down, he calls Tony to warn him.

“Jesus, Barton, do you know what time it is here?”

“Like you sleep. Besides, it’s 11 am over there.” The smirk can be heard over the phone as he asks, “Has sleeping beauty not gotten true love’s kiss yet?”

“Fuck off. What do you want?”

“We got the cheese,” Clint says. “They’re planning retaliation.”

“Yeah well let ‘em try.” There’s a pause. “Did you just say ‘them’?”

“No. You said ‘them’. I said ‘they’. Is your brain finally catching up?” 

“You can’t hear it, but I’m flipping you off.”

“Nice.” Maybe he shouldn’t align with Tony.

xxx

Carol is lying on her couch. Her feet are in Bucky’s lap, and he’s massaging them. “Stinky cheese?”

“I don’t get it either but yeah.”

“Oh, I get it. It’s stinky. What else is there to get?”

He squeezes her foot. “Except it bothered Logan more than anyone.”

She yawns. “So is this the beginning or the end?”

“Of the pranks?” He shrugs. “I know Steve and Bruce hope it’s the end. After this, I’m pretty sure Logan will want to get back at Tony. And unless Steve expressly forbids it, Loki will want to prove why he’s the God of Mischief.”

Her brow furrows. There’s a pause. “Two things. One – Why does ne need to prove he’s the God of Mischief?”

Bucky makes a face and scratches the back of his head. “I may have made a comment about him needing to live up to his name.”

She laughs. “Oh, Bucky-Bear.”

“And two?” His thumbs run up her arch.

Carol closes her eyes. “Ooh that feels good.” She takes a breath. “Um, two…two… Oh yeah. Unless Steve forbids it?”

He nods. “I told you about their special relationship, right?”

She shakes her head. “You’ve hinted, but you’ve never told me outright.”

“Huh.” He lets go of her foot. “Do you have any whiskey?”

“Nope.” She uses her now free foot to nudge him. “Tell me. Tell me about their special relationship.”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “It’s special. What else do you want me to say?”

“Does Loki always defer to Steve? Because if he does, that’s pretty shitty.”

“Hey.” He obviously does not like that comment.

She shrugs. “All I mean is that it doesn’t seem like a very healthy relationship.”

It’s his turn to shrug. “Works for them. They’re both happy. And Loki isn’t trying to take over anything. The results seem pretty healthy to me.”

Carol’s eyes narrow. “What aren’t you telling me?”

“Nothing,” he insists. His head drops back to rest on the couch. “It’s private. Steve is very private.”

She thinks it through. “Unless Steve gives permission.” Her lips purse.

“Stop,” Bucky tells her. “You’ll hurt yourself.”

Carol grabs a couch cushion and hits him with it. “I’ll hurt you.”

Chewie and Howard both look up from their places. The cat is on the back of a chair. The dog is near Bucky’s feet.

He laughs. “I know you will.”

She gets up and straddles him, sitting on his lap. “Just tell me Steve Rogers isn’t an asshole to his lover.”

“Fiancé,” he corrects. “He’s sometimes an asshole, but he isn’t abusing Loki either physically or emotionally.” He holds her head in his hands. “If you don’t believe me, ask Loki yourself when we go out.”

Her hands slide over his arms. “Are you sure Loki bowls? He doesn’t really seem the type.” She frowns. “And if you tell me he will if Steve tells him to, I swear I’ll fly over there right now and get Loki out of there.”

It surprises him though maybe more than it should. “I was going to say that I didn’t know, but I do know that he is willing to try new things.”

Carol relaxes. “I can accept that.”

Bucky breathes a sigh of relief. “This isn’t just about Loki though, is it.”

She looks down at his chest. “I know what it’s like to have a military man try to run your life, telling you what you can and can’t like or wear or do.”

His voice becomes soft. “I can’t imagine anyone telling you what you can and can’t do.”

Her blue eyes look up into his. “You’ve never met my father. It’s why I ran away and joined the Air Force.”

“Much more sensible than joining the circus.” His fingers comb through her hair.

She makes a face. “You would have joined the circus.”

“You know it. I tried once. They wouldn’t take me. Said I was too handsome.” He grins.

She smiles. “You liar.”

“No, it’s true. They came to Brooklyn, and I ran away to be a lion tamer,” he assures her.

“For real?” She’s starting to believe him, but then she remembers. “No. That would have meant leaving Steve, and we both know you wouldn’t have done that.”

The smile turns sad. “Actually it was Steve who wanted to be a lion tamer. I wanted to do the trapeze so I could be with the pretty ladies.”

“Of course you did.” She’s not at all surprised. She’s read up on James Buchanan Barnes and knows he was a bit of a ladies’ man, at least before the war. “So what stopped the two of you from going?”

The memory makes him huff out a humorless laugh. “Steve’s asthma. Also the fact that neither of us had any actual circus skills.”

Carol shrugs. “That didn’t stop Clint.”

“I’ll take my childhood thank you.” His pulls her in for a kiss.

“And now?” She touches her nose to his. “Do you like your adulthood, too?”

“Now I do.” He moves his head as though to kiss her but stops. “Thanks to you.”

She moves in just an inch. “To me?”

“Mostly.” His lips brush against hers.

The Colonel pulls back. “Mostly?” she asks with a raised eyebrow.

He cups her breasts in his hands and nods. “Like 75 to 80%.”

She pushes his hands away and takes off her shirt and bra. Then she takes his hands and puts them back over her breasts. She tries not to shudder at the coldness of the metal hand. “How about now, Sergeant?”

“Ooh, uh, 85 or 90?”

“Better.” She leans into his touch.

“I thinks it’s rising.”

A corner of her mouth quirks up. “Something ’s rising.” She moves her hips to rub against him.

He chuckles. “Not yet. But soon. Especially if you keep moving like that.”

“I want you at full attention, Sergeant.” She grinds down harder.

“Oh you always have my attention, Colonel.” His hands are still on her breasts, and he massages them gently.

“You can do better than that, Buck.” She kisses him. “I don’t break.”

He grins. “Right. Forgot.” He stands up, her legs wrapping around his waist and her arms around his neck. He carries her to the bedroom. He sits on the bed and falls back.

Carol falls on top of him with a laugh. “You know what?”

“What?”

“I’m not ready for this.” She stands and uses her power to put on her Captain Marvel uniform. Then she offers her hand.

He takes it and stands. “Where are we going?”

“Don’t know yet.”

He’s learned that she gets like this sometimes, needing to fly, to escape the binds of gravity for a while. He leads the way to the roof, grabbing his coat on the way.

“Hold on tight, Bucky-Bear. I don’t want to lose you.”

“You got it, Sparkles.” He gets behind her. One arm goes over her shoulder. The other goes beneath her other arm. He grasps his forearms. “Ready.”

She flies up into the air, not stopping until they’re a few hundred feet above. She hovers there for a moment and slowly turns. She picks a direction and flies.

Bucky wonders if he’ll ever get used to the sensation. Then, as usual, he wonders if he should wear a parachute when flying with her. It isn’t until they land that he sees where they are. “Coney Island?”

“I wanted a hot dog.” She leads him to Nathan’s.

He buys one for her and three for himself. They head to the beach and sit in the sand to eat. “These are so good.” He takes a massive bite.

“Did they have these back in your day?” She bites her own.

Mouth full, he nods. He answers only after he’s swallowed. “Yep. Same place, too.”

“Wow. They’ve been around forever,” she teases.

“Gee, that’s so funny I forgot to laugh.” He takes another bite.

She laughs. “I don’t think I’ve heard that since I was a kid. For an old man, you sure do act young.”

“That’s what happens when you’ve lived most of your life in a cryogenic sleep.” There’s no malice in his voice.

“Guess it sucked.”

He shrugs, focusing on his second hot dog. “Better than being brainwashed and forced to kill people.” He starts to eat it.

Carol watches him for a while. “Jess was brainwashed, too.”

Nodding, he covers his mouth. “I remember you saying.”

“Maybe you and she should talk or something.”

His eyebrows rise. He swallows. “We did a little. At Christmas.” He brings his hotdog up to his mouth. “Our experiences were different.”

“I know but…” She takes a heavy breath and leans forward against her knees.

“What’s wrong?”

“Jess won’t say it, but she’s feeling neglected.” She looks over at Bucky. “We’d usually hit a bar or go dancing on Friday and Saturday night. Now I’m with you.”

“And she’s feeling neglected,” Bucky repeats her original phrase.

“Yeah. Can you blame her?”

He shakes his head. “So go out Saturday night. Just the two of you.”

“Yeah? You don’t mind?” She kind of wishes he did.

“As long as you don’t pick anyone up and fuck ‘em, I don’t mind.”

Carol holds up her little finger. “I pinky swear.”

A grin starts to form. “Do you pinky swear that afterwards you’ll come over and fuck me?”

She makes a face. “Depends on how drunk I am.”

“I thought you couldn’t get drunk.” He starts on his last hotdog.

“Yeah. Okay. You caught me.”

“So…?” he presses.

Arms on her knees and head on her arms, she looks at him. “Depends on how horny I am.”

He stares at her, this beautiful exciting woman he’s somehow gotten involved with. He tells her that’s fair and continues eating.

“Really? That’s your reaction?”

He swallows. “How should I react? I’m not gonna force you.”

“No but begging might be nice,” she tells him.

“Begging.” Bucky says it as though it were a ridiculous notion. “I don’t beg, Sparkles.”

“Whatever, Your worshipfulness.”

There’s a soft smile. “Scruffy-looking nurf herder.”

She smiles back. “Who’s scruffy-looking?”

He looks at her as the moon shines overhead. “Do you want me to beg?”

“No. I like that you won’t.” She licks her lips. “It’s sexy.”

“And eating three hotdogs isn’t?” he teases then finishes the last one.

“Not so much.” She holds her hand out to him, and he takes it. “Are you sure you’re real?”

Bucky snickers. He had just been wondering the same thing about her. “Do I feel real?”

She feels his skin against hers. “Yes.”

“Then there’s your answer.” He gets up and takes her other hand before pulling her up.

“You’re littering.”

“Huh?”

She gestures towards the trash from their hot dogs he left in the sand. She lets go of his hand and uses an energy blast to disintegrate it. “All better.”

Bucky stares at the smoldering ash of what had been a paper bag. “Remind me not to rile you up.”

“I’ll be sure to give you a visual reminder every so often.”

He pulls her closer and starts to dance with her.

Carol laughs and moves with him. “What’s this for?”

“To prove I’m real.” He touches his nose to hers.

She kisses him. “Ever wanted to make love on the beach?”

“Yeah. But not when it’s this fucking cold.”

“Yeah. Okay. You’re right.” She turns around. “Hop on. I need to ravage you, and apparently it’s too fucking cold to do it here.”

Bucky laughs and holds her like before.

They shoot up into the sky and fly back to the city.

xxx

Natasha calls Loki on a secure line. “Clint is helping Tony.”

“Tony?” Loki purses his lips. He suspected that might happen. “I’m not surprised.” Then his defenses come up. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Just thought you’d like to know.”

“And what, now I’m supposed to trust you?”

She rolls her eyes. “I don’t care if you trust me or not. I just want you to leave me out of it.” She doesn’t need for whatever this turns into to bleed into her place.

“Why don’t I believe you?” he asks her.

“Don’t know. Don’t care. I only know that Clint is getting involved, and I want no part of it.” She closes her eyes for a moment. “And yes I heard about the short sheeting. I thought it was kind of funny.”

Loki considers her words. “How do I know you aren’t being a triple agent, trying to determine how we’re going to retaliate?”

“Are you serious?” She rolls her eyes. “I could have just let you believe Clint would help.”

“Except I short-sheeted his bed, which immediately makes me not trust him,” Loki explains.

Natasha mutters something in Russian. “Look, I don’t care what you all do, just leave me out of it. And I suggest you leave Pepper out of it, too.”

“Of course. Thank you.”

“Not in my place,” she reminds him.

“Not in your place,” he agrees.

“Good.” She pauses, making sure Clint isn’t around. “Have you ever seen The Office?”

“No. Why?”

“Watch the first episode,” she suggests. “I’m thinking something like that on a grander scale would be awesome.”

“I’ll take it into consideration.” He watches it as soon as he has time and laughs when he sees what Natasha is talking about.

xxx

Tony knows Loki is going to retaliate. He tells Pepper, Rhodey, and Rae as much as they search for something on Netflix to watch.

“Isn’t he like the God of Tricks or something?” Rae asks as she balances her baby on her knees.

“Or something,” Tony confirms. “Which is exactly my point.”

Pepper’s eyebrow rises. “Then maybe you shouldn’t have sent all that cheese.”

“He turned my lab pink. Both my labs,” he reminds her. “That was an egregious violation that demanded swift retaliation.”

“Swift?” Rhodey was there when Tony ordered the cheese. “I’m not sure it qualifies as swift.”

“Fine. It demanded retaliation,” Tony corrects. “The point is, Clint said he’s already talking about what he’s going to do to me.” He leans forward. “So we need to come up with a counterstrike. Clint and JARVIS can help on the New York side. But we need ideas, people.”

Pepper holds up her hands. “I’m pregnant. I do not need the wrath of a god to come down on me.”

“Alien,” Tony corrects.

“Alien. God. Wizard. Alien god-wizard. I don’t care. I don’t need it.” She puts an arm over her belly as though protecting the baby inside.

“Neither do I,” Rae agrees. “I don’t care about your lab.”

“But you care about _me_.” Tony bats his eyes. “Fine.” He turns to his best friend. “At least I know you’re with me.”

“Damn straight. No one messes with my brother from another mother.” They fist-bump as the women groan.

“So now we just need to figure out what we’re gonna do.”

“Oh that’s easy,” Rhodey says. “Assuming Stark Tower is up to code.”

“Of course it is.” Tony sounds almost offended.

“Okay.” He sets the scene first. “Middle of the night. Everyone’s asleep in their beds. It’s peaceful, quiet.”

“Yes…?” the billionaire prompts.

“Then the sprinklers come on.” He quickly turns to Pepper. “Not enough to ruin anything. Just enough to wake them up and get them all wet.”

Pepper rubs her forehead. “Except you’d be getting Steve, too.”

“So?” Tony doesn’t see a problem with it.

“It sets a dangerous precedent.” She sighs. “But then I guess the cheese did that already.”

He points at her. “Yes. And Clint said that everyone there except maybe Bruce was on Loki’s side.”

Pepper shakes her head. “Well of course they were. You stank up their floor.” She gives him a pointed look. “If this does escalate, it’s your fault.”

“It’ll be fine.”

Rae is clearly skeptical. She turns to her husband. “You better watch yourself.”

“No one knows I’m involved. It’ll be fine.”

“You best keep it that way,” she warns him. “Or you’re gonna find yourself sleeping on the couch.”

Pepper nods at Tony, silently giving him a similar warning.

xxx

Carol lands on the roof of her building, Bucky still at her back. “You okay?”

He turns her around and pulls her into a kiss. “Let’s go in, I need to defrost.”

They get back into her apartment and immediately start kissing hungrily. 

Chewie and Howard lift their heads to look at them for a moment. The cat makes a weird growling meowing noise. It draws Howard’s attention, and he gives a warning growl. There is something about the cat that seems off. But then a thud draws the dog’s attention back to the humans.

Bucky looks down at the picture they knocked off the wall. “Oops.”

“Uh-huh.” She pulls him back into the kiss as her uniform disappears. She’s back to wearing only her jeans. Her hands work to pull the coat off her lover then his flannel and his undershirt.

They make their way to her bedroom, parting awkwardly as they try to take off their clothes. Finally, Carol pushes a naked Bucky onto the bed. She finds a condom to throw at him. Then she removes her panties. “Are you at attention now, Sergeant?”

“Yes, ma’am.” He’s having a hard time choosing between watching her and putting the condom on.

“Need some help with that?”

“No, ma’am.” He tears his eyes away from her and rolls it on.

Carol straddles his middle. “Have you ever masturbated to pictures of me?”

He swallows hard. Unsure which answer is worse, he goes with the truth. “Yes. I had a wet dream about you, too.”

She smiles. “Good.” Bending over him, she confesses, “Because after we met in Central Park, I’d put on videos of you and get my biggest dildo. And I’d pretend you were fucking me.” She licks up his neck, making his heart race. She whispers in his ear. “You were so good. But the real you is even better.”

He kisses her hungrily and tries to pull her down onto him. 

She doesn’t budge until he spanks her with his metal hand. Then she yelps in surprise. With a twinkle in her eye, she grabs his wrists. “Why I oughtta…” She pins them on either side of his head. “I’m not ready yet.” She grinds against him.

“You sure?” Bucky asks. “’Cause you’re feeling awfully ready right now.”

“I want to hunger for it. I want to need it so badly that I’ll burst if I don’t have you.” She kisses him, her breasts brushing against his chest.

He moans in want. “Care, I need you.”

“I need you, too.” She kisses down his throat and over his chest.

Bucky already feels like he’s gonna burst. “You want to feel hunger? Let me whet your appetite.”

She makes her voice breathy. “And how are you gonna do that?”

He smiles. “Let me show you. I promise I won’t enter you until you’re begging for it.”

Only after she studies his face does she nod and climb off of him. She’s guided onto her back, legs spread.

Bucky begins by kissing the inside of her elbow. “Do you have any silk?”

“Silk?” That’s not usually a request she gets. “Uh, I have a blouse in the closet. Why?”

He gets up and searches for it. It’s pink with three-quarter sleeves. He brings it over. “Close your eyes.” When she does, he brushes the fabric against her cheek.

It’s nice but nothing amazingly amazing. Her eyebrows go up, silently asking if there’s more. Then she feels the fabric against her nipples. It causes her to inhale sharply at the pleasure. “Buck,” she breathes as he continues to tease them. Suddenly she feels him pinch them. Her eyes fly open.

“Nuh-uh. Eyes closed,” he reminds her. “Unless you’re ready to beg…”

“No.” She closes her eyes even though her need is starting to cloud her mind. “Keep going.”

He trails the fabric over her stomach. Then his fingers slide into her pubic hair. He rubs her slowly as his tongue then his lips busy themselves on her breast.

Her pelvis angles in an attempt to move his touch to her wetness. It doesn’t work, and she whimpers. “Bu-uck.”

“Yeah, Sparkles?” He licks a strip between her breasts.

“I need more.”

“You gotta beg for it first.” He slides the silk up her inner thigh, making her spread her legs even more.

“Buck,” she begs.

“Buck what?” He kisses her clit.

“Fuck. Buck, I need you.”

He licks up her slit. “What do you need me to do?” He kisses up her tummy.

Her hands grab the sheets as her body tries to get more of his touch. “I need your big glorious cock inside me.”

He sucks on her nipple for a moment. “What’s the magic word?”

“Please. Now.” She opens her eyes. “Fuck it.” She pushes him over and climbs on top. A moment later, he’s inside her. Her head falls back in pleasure. “Oh, Bucky.”

His hands go to her hips as he begins to thrust up into her. His human hand slides up and cups her breast.

Carol starts out slow, wanting to feel every inch of him inside her. But then her need takes over. She rolls and pulls him on top of her. Her legs wrap around him.

Bucky kisses her hungrily as he starts to thrust hard.

“Not working.”

He stops and looks at her. “You decided that kinda quick.”

“Shut up. I need a different angle.” She pushes him off then turns, getting on all fours. She looks over her shoulder at him. “Don’t even think about going up my ass.”

“No, ma’am.” He gets into position behind her and pushes in. He starts a slow thrust. “Better?”

“I think so.” But it isn’t long before she adjusts, grabbing the headboard to raise her torso.

“Get back down,” Bucky tells her.

“What? Why?”

“Trust me. Get on your elbows.”

She does. That’s when he lifts her legs to his waist. “Oh. That’s different.”

“Different good?”

Her forehead lowers to rest against a pillow. “Harder.”

He pulls her legs towards him as he thrusts in. Her moans let him know it’s good.

One of her hands goes to her clit. “There!”

Bucky isn’t sure if she’s talking to him or herself. Doesn’t matter. He’s going to keep doing what he’s doing for as long as he can. Though that probably won’t be for very long at his rate. He can already feel his muscles tensing and his balls rising. “You’re sure there?” he grunts.

“Yes! Buck, yes!” Carol’s body tenses and then spasms with pleasure.

He comes a half moment later with a loud cry. When he’s done, he falls back onto his ass. “Holy shit.”

She turns around and smiles at him. “You’re amazing.” Her foot presses against his chest. “Way better than my dildo.” Her toes move up and trace along the edge of the metal. “Any word on when they’re replacing your arm?”

He shrugs. “I’m still holding out hope they won’t have to.” He takes her foot and kisses the ball of it.

Carol giggles. “You know I don’t care about that, right?”

“I know.” He moves her leg away and climbs on top of her.

In a loud whisper, she tells him he should throw that condom away.

He nods and does so only to have her jump on his back as soon as he’s tossed it away. “Hey!” He chuckles as she peppers his neck with kisses.

She stops after a dozen or so. “Bucky Barnes, I think you’re the only man who can keep up with me.”

He looks over at her. “Oh I know I am.”

She pulls him into a kiss and wonders how they’re gonna top that for round two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prank war is on. I know a lot of you have been looking forward to this for a long time. If you haven’t seen the first episode of The Office, don’t worry, next chapter will tell you what it is. We’ll see how far it all goes.
> 
> After the sadness of this past week with both David Bowie and Alan Rickman passing, I thought we could use some lightness. Hopefully next week will be less heartbreaking.
> 
> If you are a fan of the Loki & Steve pairing (and I assume you are), check out holidaystoking on Tumblr. They just facilitated a gift exchange, and we are all the richer for it.
> 
> Until next time…


	193. To Escalate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prank war gets going. Carol and Jess do a bit of re-bonding.  
>  **Pairings:** Pepper  & Tony (explicit), Steve & Loki  
>  **Explicit Content:** Vaginal Sex

Pepper grabs her keys and walks out to her car. Lately it feels less like walking and more like waddling. It’s also harder to breathe what with all her organs being pushed up. But she needs to go into the office. Hence the keys and the going to the car.

Her phone rings just as she’s closing the front door to the new house. That’s why she doesn’t see it until she’s almost to her car. She stares at it in stunned silence as her Vice President of Marketing continues to talk through the new media campaign.

She blinks. It’s still there. “I’m gonna need to call you back.” She pushes the red button and immediately dials her husband. “Tony, you need to come outside.” She ends the call as he starts to reply.

It’s impressive. She’s never seen anything like it, and she wonders how Loki managed to get the car right in the center. She gets a picture of it. It’s too good not to share.

Tony comes out in a robe. “Pep, what has gotten in-“ He stares. “What the fuck?”

“That would be your car.”

He stares at it. It definitely looks like his car. Only it is floating in the middle of a very large mold of red gelatin. He can't speak for a solid 30 seconds. “How?”

“I have no idea.” She smiles. “But it is amazing.”

He scowls. “How the hell am I supposed to get it out of there?”

She shrugs. “Eat around it? I gotta go.” She continues to her car.

“The car should be too heavy to be held up by the Jell-O,” Tony says as his mind goes through calculations that might explain it.

“Have fun figuring it out.” She gets in her car and drives off. She waits to send out the picture until she’s back at the office. The first is to Rae so she can see the awesome. The second is to Loki, congratulating him on the amazing feat.

‘Thank you,’ is the immediate reply. It’s followed by, ‘How are you feeling?’

‘Good. Meeting. I’ll call later.’

‘Good luck.’ Loki adds a four-leaf clover emoji.

“Who is that?” Steve asks, looking up from his computer tablet. He’s experimenting with a digital drawing program.

“Pepper. She sent me a picture of my masterpiece.” He angles the phone to show him.

The artist chuckles. “That could be considered art, you know.” When he had watched the Office with Loki and they had seen the stapler in the gelatin, he thought it was funny but knew a stapler wasn’t going to be enough for Loki. “You should post that on Instagram.”

“Oh I plan to.” He starts to do just that.

Steve goes back to his drawing. “He’s going to get back at you, you know.”

“I know. But he won’t be able to top this.”

“Just be careful. I don’t want it escalating too far,” he warns.

“Yes, Darling. I promise not to get nasty.” Loki kisses his cheek.

“Thank you, Kitten.”

“Hungry?”

He stops and looks up. It takes him a moment to consider. “I am.”

“Sandwich?”

Steve saves what he’s doing. “How about I take you to lunch?”

“I wouldn’t say no.”

“Let’s go someplace new.” He gets their coats and hats.

“Alright. In the neighborhood, or are we traveling?”

“Theater district? Soho?”

Loki smiles and strokes his arm. “We could take the motorcycle and ride to Brooklyn.”

His eyebrows go up. “Maybe spend an hour or two at the apartment?”

The god reddens slightly. “I actually hadn’t thought about that. Though I wouldn’t say no to it,” he clarifies. “I just thought it might be nice to go for a ride and find someplace there to eat.”

Steve smiles. “It would be nice. But we need to dress warm. It’ll be cold on the motorcycle.”

xxx

Carol is sitting on the torch of the Statue of Liberty. Her feet dangle freely, and she’s feeling bored. So she does what she always does when she’s bored and calls Jess. “Hey. You busy?”

“Stakeout. So no.”

She smiles. “Don’t you mean pervert watch?”

There’s a pause then a sigh. “Yeah. The first pervert watch of 2016. Woo-hoo.” She doesn’t sound thrilled.

“Husband or wife?”

“Wife.” Jess takes some pictures of her having lunch with an unattractive older man. “Husband thinks she’s sleeping with her personal trainer.”

“And is she?”

“Not since I’ve been following her.” She puts the camera down. “So why are you calling me? You bored of your new boy toy already?”

She swings her legs. “First, he’s not my boy toy.”

“Not now.”

“Not ever.”

“Uh-huh. And second?” Jess is getting hungry.

“And second, I’m not bored of him. He’s off doing Avenger things.” She frowns.

“They haven’t made you one of those yet?”

“Not officially.”

“Good. Then get your ass over here with some food. I’m on 85th and Lexington.”

“Right away, Ms. Drew.” She gets up. “Any requests?”

“Grilled cheese and tomato soup.” Her British accent really comes out on the word tomato.

“You got it. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” She ends the call and flies off. She gets two soups and sandwiches as well as a couple of sodas. Then she goes to find Jess.

The private investigator has a very ordinary car, something that won’t stand out. It’s grey, a few years old, and gets pretty good gas mileage. So Carol knows walking up in her red, blue, and yellow costume would probably attract unwanted attention. She uses her powers to get back into her jeans, t-shirt, and puffy coat. She knocks on the window. As soon as it unlocks, she gets in. “Your food, Ms. Drew.”

“Thank you, Ms. Danvers.” She unwraps her sandwich and opens her soup container. She immediately dunks the corner of her sandwich and bites it off. “Mmm. Thank you.”

Carol tried that once. It was good, but she prefers keeping her sandwich uncoated. “So who’s the mark?”

“She’s not a mark,” Jess reminds her. “Marks are if you’re going to swindle them.”

“Fine. Who’s the wife of the paranoid client?”

She points out a woman in the window of the restaurant. “There. And it’s not paranoia if she’s really cheating on you.”

“So she is?”

“Dunno yet.”

Carol uses the camera with the telephoto lens to look at the woman more closely as well as the man with her. Her brow furrows. “Okay, that cannot be her personal trainer.”

Jess laughs. “Did the dad bod give it away?”

“Among other things.” She takes a couple of pictures. “Is the personal trainer attractive?”

“He’s passable. Younger. Muscle-y.”

“But?” Carol presses.

Jess shrugs. “It’d just be so bloody typical wouldn’t it. I mean how boring.”

The Colonel finishes, “If she’s cheating on her husband.”

“If,” she agrees. “If she is, I sincerely hope it’s with someone more interesting.”

“Like this guy?” Carol asks before eating more soup.

“No. Like a police officer or a drug dealer.” She smiles. “Perhaps her pharmacist.”

“You have issues.”

“And that’s why you love me.” She dips her sandwich in the soup again and eats it.

Carol rolls her eyes. “Are we still on for Saturday?”

“Are you sure you can stand to be away from your b-“

“If you call him my boy toy, I will end you.”

Jess sighs. “Okay, then what _should_ I call him?”

Carol blushes slightly as she shrugs. “You could try calling him Bucky.”

“Well that’s no fun. But fine. Are you sure you can stand to be away from your Bucky.” The way she says his name makes it sound pornographic in the most lewd and harsh way possible.

“I can always see him after.”

“I don’t trust him,” the private investigator declares. “A man who is alright with you going out drinking without him is immediately suspect.”

“Not all men are bastards, honey.”

“Didn’t say they were. Didn’t say he was,” Jess points out. “It just seems strange that a man from that era would be okay with you joining your best friend for a night of drinking and dancing where there will be men, lots of men, actively trying to pick us up and get us to fuck them.”

“Well maybe men from that era, as you called it, have more hearty egos than the men of today,” Carol shoots back. “Or maybe he just trusts me.”

Jess takes off her sunglasses and looks at her best friend out of the corner of her eye. “You really like this bloke, don’t you.”

“Yeah. I’ve been telling you that since the wedding.”

“Before actually.” She puts her sunglasses back on and looks at the woman still having lunch. “You started talking about him after you two met in Central Park. Fuck me, this woman takes long lunches,” she suddenly exclaims. “I swear she’s been in there for over an hour and a half.”

Carol shrugs. “Maybe they have crappy service.”

“I need to pee,” she announces. “Call me if she leaves.” She gets out of the car and goes into the restaurant the woman she’s following is at. “I’m meeting someone,” she tells the hostess as she continues inside.

It feels good to pee. She takes a deep breath as she enjoys the relief. 

After a flush and washing her hands, she heads out through the kitchen. “Miss me?” she asks her friend as she gets back in the car.

“You were gone?”

“Yep. Went to fuck your boyfriend,” Jess responds dryly. “If nothing else, he’s fast.”

Carol gives her a look. “Your girl is still there.”

She’s surprised. “Not even a crappy retort? I must have struck a nerve.”

“I brought you lunch.” She grabs the trash and gets out of the car to throw it away.

Jess frowns. When her friend returns, she asks, “Are you really pissed at me?”

“What? No. Why?” Carol looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

“You’re not as Carol as you usually are.” She keeps her eyes on the woman she’s been following.

“I’m not?” She scratches her nose. “Sorry? I can go punch something it that would help.”

“It would, but it would also attract too much attention,” Jess tells her.

“I could punch you.” She smiles sweetly.

The brunette raises an eyebrow. “Your trying would also attract too much attention.”

Carol leans back in the seat. “We both know I can kick your ass.”

“Ha. We don’t know that.”

“I can fly.”

“I can electrocute,” Jess responds.

Captain Marvel admits, “That is cool. So we good?”

She nods. “They’re coming out finally.” She gets the camera and takes pictures as the two leave the restaurant and exchange a quick and friendly kiss.

“I really like him,” Carol says quietly.

“I know.”

“He’s different from anyone I’ve met.” She’s a little surprised to hear herself say that.

“Well he is ancient,” Jess reasons.

Carol chuckles. “Yeah.” She closes her eyes as the car is started. “The sex is amazing.”

Jess exhales forcefully through her nose. “Rub it in, why don’t you.”

“Sorry.” She isn’t. “I’ve just never been able to really go at it the way I can with him.” She keeps track of the woman’s cab as they start driving. “Well not since I got my powers.”

“You two are as bad as a couple of rabbits aren’t you.”

“Maybe.” Carol blushes, actually blushes when she says it.

xxx

Loki is dreaming about Narfi. It’s been a while since that has happened. He’s sitting in a large chair with his child on his lap. He can see Steve on the sofa with Helena, only she looks very young. At least he thinks it’s Helena. It’s a little hard to see her for some reason. “I understand you met your brother Wade.”

“He’s funny.”

“Yes.” He looks at Steve again. No one else has ever been in the dream with them before. “How is Steve here?”

Narfi looks over and then shrugs.

“Are they supposed to be here?”

The boy looks at the blond man and the girl again. “I don’t think they’re real.” He turns back to his father. “Do you still love me?”

Loki’s eyes fill with heartbreak. “Of course I do.” He holds Narfi against him. “I will always love you.”

“You have a new family now.” His little fingers feel the leather covering his father’s chest.

“I had a new family before,” Loki reminds him, “and I didn’t stop loving you then.”

“This is different.” He looks again at the other people. “You love him like you loved mama.”

Green eyes look at the artist. “No. It’s different.” He re-focuses on his son. “I’m different.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. Life I suppose.” He brushes hair off of Narfi’s forehead. “I learned some things about myself. Not very nice things.”

“You’re smart. Mama always said so.” He smiles. “You know everything.”

“I don’t. I didn’t.” He holds Narfi close. “I didn’t know enough to save you.”

“Uncle Baldur says everything happens for a reason.” He goes quiet. “I miss you, Poppa.”

“I miss you, too, Fee. You and your brother both.”

“I can’t reach him,” Narfi says quietly. “I’ve tried, Poppa. I’ve tried.”

“I know, Fee. I –“ Loki wakes with a gasp and jumps out of bed as cold water rains down. He draws up his magic and looks at Steve on the other side of the bed.

“JARVIS?!” Steve, water streaming down his body, is holding his shield.

“Forgive the interruption,” the A.I. replies. “Tony sends his regards.” The water stops.

Anger bubbles up in Loki that erupts and a screaming roar.

Steve’s heart clutches in fear even as he shivers from the cold. His flannel pajamas are clinging to his body. “Loki?”

The Trickster’s nostrils flare. There is a murderous glint in his eyes.

He hardens his voice and tries to get his teeth to stop chattering. “Loki!”

Green eyes snap to the Captain. Pain enters them. “Narfi was visiting.”

Arms held against his body, Steve walks closer. His voice softens. “I’m sorry. I’m sure he didn’t know.” His shivering is becoming more pronounced. “Narfi will come again. I know he will.”

The sight of his love brings the god back to the present. “You’re wet,” he realizes.

“So are you.” He takes his love’s hand and shivers.

“You’re cold.” Loki knows how much Steve hates to be cold, and the anger gives way to concern.

“Because I’m wet.”

The god waves a hand and dries the room and everything in it, including poor Oliver who is hiding beneath the bed.

“Thank you.” He envelops Loki in a hug and holds him tight. “This is why I didn’t want the stupid prank war. Please promise me you won’t retaliate.”

“Narfi hadn’t visited in such a long time.” His heart aches. 

Steve continues to hold him. “I know. I’m sorry. It was a stupid joke. He couldn’t know.”

“He made you cold.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“You’ll have a nightmare.”

“I might not,” Steve replies.

“I have to retaliate,” Loki decides.

“You really don’t.” He pulls away to look into his eyes. “We’re okay. I’m sorry he cut short your dream with Narfi, but Pepper is pregnant.”

Loki’s eyes flash. “He had no concern for you.”

“I’m not pregnant.” He can see that the God of Mischief won’t be satisfied until Tony is paid back. He moves a lock of dark hair behind the ear. “How about I help you figure out how to get back at Tony?”

“Really?” Loki does not look convinced.

“Really.”

Loki nods. “I love you, Darling.”

“I love you back, Kitten.”

xxx

Tony curses himself when he sees the footage. He didn’t realize that Loki was going to get that mad. “It was a fucking dream.”

“He does not seem to believe so,” JARVIS replies.

“How worried should I be?”

“On a scale of 1 to 10, I would calculate 17.”

“Great.” He sighs. “Just great.”

XXX

Loki does not retaliate the next day nor the day after. On the third day, Pepper calls him to ask if it’s over. “Perhaps,” he replies.

“Perhaps?” She looks at Tony who can only hear one side of the conversation.

“Perhaps,” Loki confirms. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired. Concerned,” she adds.

“About?”

“About what you might be planning.”

He chuckles. “Don't worry, Pepper. I will not treat you as Tony treated Steve.” There is an edge to his voice that is unmistakable.

“I did not condone that so-called prank,” she tells him as her eyes glare at Tony.

The engineer raises his hands in surrender.

“I never thought you did,” Loki assures her. “And any prank I do pull will neither harm nor shock you. I promise.”

“Thank you. In that case,” she looks at her husband, “you have my permission to get back at my husband as you see fit. So long as he doesn’t come to bodily harm.”

“Well _if_ I decide to retaliate, I will definitely keep that in mind.”

Three days later, Pepper calls Loki again, this time without her husband around. “Tony is going crazy worrying when you’re going to pull your prank.”

“Is he?” He asks it innocently enough, but there is mirth in his voice.

“I knew you were doing that on purpose.” She runs her fingers through her hair. “Is that the prank? Or are you going to put him out of his misery at some point.”

“I will eventually.”

“Could you maybe make it within the next week? He’s starting to drive me crazy,” she explains. “And I know Rhodey feels the same way.”

“Alright. But only because you asked so nicely. Just don’t tell him.”

“I won’t.”

It’s another three days before it happens. Loki thought long and hard about it, what the best prank would be. In the end, there were two options. He may still use the second if Tony again decides to retaliate. It would be terribly stupid of the billionaire to do so, but despite his proclamations of being a genius, he doesn’t always act like the smartest of men.

Loki makes sure it is a day when Tony will be entering the office as well as attending a charity event that evening.

It doesn’t start until Tony takes his first step out of the house. He feels something fall on him and sees sparkles in the air. At first he thinks it’s raining, but the sky is blue. Also he doesn’t feel wet. 

He holds out his hand.

A small pile of red and gold glitter accumulates in his hand. “What the…? How?” He closes his eyes when he realizes. “Very funny, Loki.” He walks to his car, wondering how long this is going to last.

The glitter shower follows him has he gets into the convertible. It expands to encompass the entire car, and he has to turn on his windshield wipers to see. 

The drivers of I-10 are used to traffic. They’re even used to celebrity spottings. But seeing a car with glitter magically sprinkling down on it is something very new.

Tony puts his hand against the silver rims of his aviator sunglasses and tries to become inconspicuous. Nevermind that that is entirely impossible when your car is covered in glitter. Despite his best efforts, he is honked at and yelled at and taken pictures of. (Loki enjoys the pictures immensely.)

Finally he arrives at Stark Enterprises’ West Coast headquarters. The glitter rain gets smaller when he gets out of the car. It follows him, getting neither lighter or heavier, as he enters the building.

“Mr. Stark?” the receptionist says in shock.

“Morning, Dolores.” He continues walking. “It’s a new look I’m trying out. What do you think? Too flashy?” He doesn’t wait for her to answer.

The people in the elevator give him a wide berth, but they still get glitter on their clothes and in their hair. All he can do is give them a smile.

Tony walks to Pepper’s office. He knocks on the doorframe. “Guess what finally happened.”

She stares at him. “Is that…? What _is_ that?” She gets up slowly and makes her way over to him.

“Glitter,” he tells her.

She captures some of it in her hand. Then she looks behind him where a trail of it leads back to the elevator. “Huh.”

“Yeah. Loki finally struck.” He shakes his head to get some of it out of his hair.

“But look.” Her gaze is still behind him.

He turns and sees that the glitter closest to the elevator has faded away. “Well at least he’s considerate of the cleaning staff.”

“Probably Steve’s influence,” Pepper hypothesizes. Her eyes narrow. “How long do you think this is going to last?”

“I have no idea,” he answers. “The car was in Jell-O for two full days.”

She sighs. “Well you’ll be very festive for the gala tonight. Maybe I shouldn’t wear black.”

It’s Tony’s turn to sigh. “He would have to choose today.”

Her eyebrows rise. “Well considering what you did to him and Steve, I’d say you’re getting off easy.” She kisses him then tries to blow away the glitter that got stuck to her lips when she kissed him a moment before.

“You’ve got…” He points at her head then realizes the glitter is everywhere. “…a little glitter right here,” he points at a spot on his cheek.

She gives him a look that tells him she knows what he’s doing. “Go take your glitter to your lab.” As she watches him leave, she can’t help but wonder what it would be like to make love to him as the glitter fell around them. She hopes it lasts long enough to find out.

Pepper manages to hold out until late afternoon. She uses his tux as an excuse to visit the lab. When she walks into his space, she can smell the faint aroma of marijuana still in the air. She sighs. “Do I need to make you take a drug test?”

“Who? Me?” There’s a pile of red and gold glitter on the floor around his chair. “It’s hard to do work with all this stuff getting in the way.” He tries to slap some of it off his lap.

“I brought your tux.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t go.”

“You’re going,” she tells him. “JARVIS, darken the windows.”

Tony’s brow furrows. “Are you about to beat me up?”

“Nope.” She locks the door. The she walks towards him. About halfway there, she pulls down her panties and lets them drop to the floor. “I’m taking advantage of the glitter.” She steps out of the small bit of cloth. Then she pulls off her sweater dress. Normally, she’d be freezing in this room, but the baby is keeping her warmer than usual. “Undo your pants, Mr. Stark.”

“It’s Dr. Stark actually. I do have a couple of PhD’s,” he reminds her.

Her eyes harden. “Pants. Now, Dr. Stark.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He brushes as much of the glitter off of himself as he can before unfastening his trousers.

Pepper pulls out his cock and starts massaging it as the glitter sticks to her hair, her eyelashes, her skin. Her other hand pulls up his t-shirt. “Off,” she demands.

He pulls it off quickly as his cock hardens. “Is this just pregnancy hormones?”

“That and the fact that all this glitter is reminding me of the fantasies I had after seeing Labrynth.”

Tony smiles. “Does that make me the Goblin King?”

She slowly shakes her head. “In my fantasies yes. But now, here, I’m the Goblin King with the fabulous hair. And you’re Sarah.” She kisses him and straddles his lap. She takes his fingers and guides them to stroke her labia.

His other hand goes to her breast. It still amazes him how much bigger they’ve gotten. “You’re beautiful.”

She smiles. She hasn’t felt all that beautiful lately. “Am I?”

“Very much so,” he assures her.

Pepper kisses him and lowers herself onto his cock. “Mmm.” She smiles at the glitter coming down on them. Her head lifts so that it can fall on her face. Then she begins to slowly ride him.

The glitter clings to their skin, making it glisten.

Tony looks up at his wife as the glitter continues to fall. She looks happy and sexy and completely in control. All of that makes him love her more. He contorts himself around her belly to kiss her passionately, her body continuing to move against him.

She shakes her head, and glitter falls out of it. It makes her laugh with joy. The end of that laugh turns into a moan. “Oh that’s good.” She increases her speed. “Right there.”

“I’m not controlling that,” he reminds her through heavy breaths. His hands are at her back, feeling her hips move. One slides down her crack and fingers her hole.

She moans again. “That’s good. Yes. There.” Her moans come more frequently as she thrusts faster. “There! Yes! Tony!”

He can feel her constrict around him. That sends him over the edge. “Fuck. Yes!”

Pepper leans forward and rests her head on his shoulder. The glitter continues to fall on them. “This may be my favorite prank ever.”

Tony chuckles. “You haven’t had to live with it all day.”

She looks up at him. “Well now maybe you’ll end this stupid prank war.”

He smiles. “Not a chance.”

The corners of her mouth turn down. “You realize he can hurt you if he wanted. Like really hurt you.” She doesn’t want to remind him how Loki was the reason he almost died.

“Steve will keep him in line.” Tony is sure of it.

“Not if you get Steve involved, too.” She gives him a pointed look. “He had nightmares after your last stunt.”

“I still don’t see how that could give him nightmares.”

She stares at him. “He drowned in freezing cold water and woke up to find his world gone.” She pauses, assuming he’ll make the connection. But when he just stares at her, she explains, “You woke him up with cold water.” She sighs. “It would be like you waking up outside and seeing only the night sky. You might think you were back in space.”

Tony’s eyes lower. “Yeah. Okay. I get it.”

“Good. So no more prank war?”

“I didn’t say that.” His brown eyes look up at her. “What if I just promise not to include Steve?”

Pepper sighs. “I guess it’s the best I can hope for.” She kisses him, feeling the glitter on both their lips. Then she gets off and starts to dress. Glitter is everywhere, even in her pubic hair. The really hopes it fades like the rest seems to have. She tries to shake some of it off then dresses. “I hate to say it, but Loki is winning.”

“What? No way.” Tony changes tactics. “He can use magic. It’s an unfair advantage.”

“And here I thought you were a super genius.”

He frowns. “It’s still an unfair advantage.”

Pepper looks at him with sympathy. “Put the tux on and meet me in my office.” She sighs. “Well one thing’s for sure, you’ll be a major topic of conversation there.”

Tony smiles. “Let’s just hope they don’t kick me out.”

She nods and slowly walks out. “My office,” she reminds him before closing the door behind her.

He puts on the tux as the red and gold glitter continues to fall all over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there may be one more pranks each left in this unless y’all have ideas for more.
> 
> The glitter prank was inspired by Reader 1975 (ff) who thought Loki could us glitter in interesting ways if he wanted.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until next time…


	194. To Enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki speaks to Narfi. Tony can't top Loki's efforts in the prank war.  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Tony & Pepper, Rhodey & Rae  
>  **Explicit Content:** Anal Sex, Three-Way

Steve can tell Loki is worried about something. The god is very good about hiding it, but there are moments when he thinks no one is looking that the worry comes through. There are other signs that hint at the source. He’s been going to bed early every night, something he doesn’t normally do. He has also become quiet whenever anyone mentions having a dream.

Then the day after the glitter prank, Steve walks in on Loki watching the video of Narfi and Baldur. There are tears in his eyes as his finger strokes the image of his son.

“Kitten?” He says it softly so as not to startle him.

Loki looks up quickly and shuts the computer that’s resting on his lap. He forces a smile onto his face. “Hello, Darling. How was training?”

“Fine. I was hoping you were going to join us.”

“Apologies. I was wrapped up in something else.” He gestures towards the computer. “Our t-shirts are selling very well. The one you designed especially. And we have a number of entries for the design contest.”

“That’s great.” Steve walks over. He remains behind the couch and starts massaging Loki’s shoulders. “You should go to Helheim.”

“Should I?” He looks over his shoulder, mask in place. “Trying to get rid of me, Rogers?”

Still rubbing the god’s shoulders, he replies, “No. But it isn’t hard to guess that Narfi hasn’t visited you since our surprise shower interrupted you two.”

Loki shakes his head as sadness comes into his eyes. “He seemed…concerned.”

“Concerned?”

He nods. “He was afraid I would forget about him, stop loving him.” He turns away, his head dropping.

“Go. Assure him that will never happen.” Steve kisses the dark hair.

“Would you come with me?”

He hesitates. “Bucky and I were going to D.C. to visit Sam and go to a basketball game.” The artist had also planned on using the time apart to get an engagement ring for Loki. “I told you about it, remember?”

The god rubs his eyes. “Yes. Of course. The game is when?”

“Day after tomorrow. But Buck and I are driving up tomorrow and making a weekend of it. You said you didn’t mind.”

“No. Yes.” He closes his eyes. “I remember. You’re taking motorcycles, one with a sidecar for Howard.”

Steve smiles. “That’s right. But if you want me to cancel…”

“No. No. I know you were looking forward to this.”

“While we’re gone, or tonight if you’d rather, you should go see Narfi.”

Loki scowls. “I can’t just go see him. That’s the problem.”

“I know you can’t visit like Wade can. For whatever reason your deaths weren’t death-y enough. But there’s a door.” He walks around the couch and sits next to Loki, taking his hand. “You can stand on one side of it, and he can stand on the other.”

Green eyes concentrate on their hands. “It’s not that simple.”

“Then find a way to make it that simple. Ask Hel. Ask Wade if you need to.” Steve wishes he could be more help. “I’ll come next time. Tell him myself how much I love you and how I accept how much you love him.” He strokes Loki’s hand. “But this time I think it needs to be just the two of you.”

The god nods. “You’re right as usual. I just know this would be easier if I had your strength with me.”

“Well if you need it, come find me.” He makes a face. “Maybe call first.”

Loki strokes Steve’s left forearm. “I’ll use our special method.”

“Good thinking.”

They kiss. It’s soft and reassuring, full of love. The computer is moved off of Loki’s lap so that the long legs can drape themselves over Steve’s.

“Get a room,” Bucky teases as he passes by.

Loki’s hand rises and gives him the middle finger.

He laughs. “Love you, too.”

xxx

Loki paces the room as he waits to see if Narfi will come. Every so often, he faces the door, takes a breath, and tries to walk through. Each time the barrier slows then stops him. He bangs his head against it. Then he sighs and begins his pacing again.

“Da?” Hel’s voice calls.

He turns and sees only her. “No Narfi?”

“He’s…” She’s not sure how to say it. “He doesn’t want to see you if he can’t touch you.”

Loki’s head drops. “Oh.” He can’t help but feel it’s an excuse, probably one that Helena made up.

“Can you stay the night?” she asks. “Being here should allow him to visit your dream self more easily.”

He nods. “I just need to feed Oliver. Then I’ll return.” He searches her eyes. “Is your mother here?”

“No, Mr. Lucky. She’s on Jotunheim visiting her people. Our people,” she corrects.

“Your people. I’m Frost Giant not a Giant of the Iron Wood,” he reminds her.

“All Jotuns,” she notes.

“Yes. I suppose.”

She gives him a hug. “Are you alright, Da?”

“No.” He holds her. “I was dead. Steve and Thor believed me dead. So why can’t I walk through?”

“I don’t know. Maybe you weren’t actually dead. Maybe it was some sort of magical hibernation,” she hypothesizes. “Or maybe it requires both yours and ‘Boda’s blood to work.”

He nods against her shoulder.

That night in the room Helena picked out for him, Loki takes a sleeping potion and goes to bed early. He wants to be sure Narfi has as much time with him as he needs.

The dream comes quickly, but it isn’t right. Narfi isn’t there. He and his brother are missing. Loki is trying to find them, but no one seems to want to help. In fact, Sigyn is casually sitting near the fireplace doing needlepoint as Hogun stands guard next to her.

“Sigyn, where are the children?” As he approaches her, Hogun brandishes his sword.

“Gone,” she replies.

“Gone where?” When she shrugs, he gets angry. “Well why did you let them go? You knew I wanted to speak to them.”

“I didn’t let them go.” Her eyes never leave her work. “You did. You always do.”

“I didn’t,” he insists. He looks at Hogun. “I’d remember if I had.”

The warrior looks directly at him and says, “A father’s job is to protect his children. You failed. I will not.”

“I…No. I did the best I could.”

“It wasn’t enough.”

Loki looks around. “Steve?”

Sigyn continues sewing. “Have you lost him, too? It was only a matter of time I suppose.”

“No. Steve wouldn’t leave. He’s probably with Helena or Mother.” He turns to the exit then looks towards the doors of the boys’ room. “They should be here.”

“Why?” she asks. “This isn’t their house.”

He isn’t sure who she’s talking about. “I need to find them.”

“Find whom?” Odin asks from his throne. He sits regally with Prince Thor standing on one side and Queen Frigga on the other.

Loki’s wrists and ankles are in chains. “Mother?”

She looks at him sadly.

He feels suddenly angry. “Odin, where are my children?”

The King looks down on him. “You lost them. Just like always.”

“You took them from me!” The vehemence in his voice makes him sound animalistic.

“Poppa?”

Loki turns and sees Narfi standing in front of him. He falls to his knees. “Fee, where were you?”

He looks down. “I was scared.”

“Of me?”

The child’s head nods.

“I’m sorry.” Taking the small hand, he tries to explain. “I didn’t want to leave you so abruptly. I was awoken by someone.” He strokes the fingers. “Please don’t ever be scared to visit me.”

Narfi nods again but still keeps his eyes down. “I’ll try.”

Loki picks him up and carries him to the chair of their usual room. He sets his son on his lap. “Now, where were we?”

He frowns. “I thought you were mad because I can’t find Vali.”

“I’m not mad.” Loki lifts the boy’s chin to look in his eyes. “It is not your job to find him. It’s mine.” He pulls him close and rests his chin on the top of his head. “I have two sons missing. And there’s a woman out there who birthed me.”

“Bird?”

“Birthed,” Loki corrects with a sad smile. “It means I was in her belly the way you were in your mother’s.”

There’s a small smile.

“Do you ever visit your mother?”

He shrugs. “Sometimes. It’s harder. She doesn’t like to let me go.”

“Neither do I.” Loki takes a breath. “Fee, you will always have a place in my heart. There’s not a day that goes by that I don’t miss you.”

“Me, too, Poppa.”

He smiles and starts asking about Narfi’s day. They spend the rest of the dream talking and enjoying the time together. Just before they part, they hold each other tightly and kiss each other’s cheeks. But both feel better than before.

xxx

It begins in the morning when Loki shuffles to the bathroom to pee. The heavy marching beat thrums as the familiar tune plays.

Steve stops shaving and looks up. “Is that…?”

Loki looks up, too. “The Imperial March?” It stops when he gets to the toilet. “How odd.”

“Huh.” He goes back to shaving. “Could this be Tony’s answer to the glitter?”

“Possibly.” The god flushes then washes his hands. “Shall we test the theory?” He walks out, and sure enough the music begins to play again. He chuckles. “If this is the best Tony can do, it’s almost sad.”

It is sad. It’s sad for the first five times the march plays whenever Loki enters the room. Then it gets to be annoying. He never knew how often he enters and leaves the rooms, particularly the kitchen, until now. 

But something happens around 11 am. It is at this time that the Prince begins to enjoy it. He lifts his chin and strides into each room to the same tempo as the famous march. He almost feels like a healthier and more handsome Darth Vader.

“Here comes Kylo Ren,” Clint announces as he hears the music again.

Loki replies with a quote. “Do not underestimate the power of the dark side.”

Following him, Steve pulls him close. “There’s good in you. I can feel it.”

“I know you like to think so.” The god kisses him.

“I know so.” He leans in and whispers in his lover’s ear, “And if there isn’t, I’ll whip it into you.”

Loki smiles. “Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Good.” He gives Steve a kiss and strides into the kitchen, the music starting up again.

xxx

Pepper sits with her back against the headboard. Tony is massaging her feet as they watch a series of clips showing Loki walking into rooms. “I think he’s enjoying it now,” she says.

Tony frowns. “Yeah, the smug bastard. Look at him. He’s practically marching to it.”

She chuckles. “Well I have to admit I enjoyed the last prank he played on you.” Her foot moves, jostling him.

“ _You_ enjoyed it. But you didn’t have to live with it all day.”

She pouts. “Poor baby.”

He squeezes her foot. “You know, false empathy is almost worse than not caring at all.”

“I do care,” Pepper assures him. “And it could have been much worse. All of the glitter might have stayed put instead of disappearing.”

He makes a face. “Yeah, that would have been bad.”

“So are we done now?” she asks.

“The ball is in his court as the saying goes.”

She smiles guiltily. “I kind of want to see what he thinks of next.”

Tony looks stricken. “Et tu, Pepperus?”

She rolls her eyes. “Mr. Dramatic.” Her head shakes. “You have to admit his have been really fun. And you’ve been all over social media.”

“Yeah. Justin Hammer said it was a horrible publicity stunt to hide the horrible earnings we had.”

“And then we pointed out that our earnings outgrew those of Hammer Industries by over 10%,” she reminds him. “Besides pretty much everyone has gotten hammered by the exchange rates.”

“Hammered? Really?”

“Sorry. You know what I mean.”

“I know.” He smiles at her. “And I love it when you get all CEO when talking to the press.” He kisses the ball of her foot. “So sexy.” He sucks her big toe.

She giggles. “To-ny.” It’s said as though in exasperation, but there’s a huge smile on her face.

“You have very sexy feet, Mrs. Stark.” He kisses one of her toes.

“Why thank you, Mr. Stark.” She bites her lip. “And I still love you even if Loki is kicking your ass in the prank department.”

He makes a face. “And to think I was gonna give you sex tonight. Well that’s it. Not gonna happen.”

She pouts. “No sex?”

“No sex.” He shrugs. “You had your chance, but you had to go and say Loki was better than me.”

“Only at pranks,” she clarifies. “You’re better at almost everything else.”

“Almost?”

“I don’t know. How’s your magic?”

“It’s great,” he replies. “And we call it science now.”

“Oh.” She asks with a hint of sarcasm, “So you can just disappear like Loki does?”

He makes another face. “Not exactly like Loki does, but I’m working on it.”

Pepper leans forward and pats his knee. “Well when you master it, you let me know. Until then,” she leans back and opens her legs, “you’ll have to remind me of that thing you do best of all.”

A grin spreads over Tony’s face. “I’d be happy to.”

xxx

Steve wakes up and looks at Loki sleeping beside him. He could head out for a run or stay and see if he can wake Loki up. As he debates, he watches the god sleep.

Loki looks so peaceful. The brow is smooth. The breathing is steady. There is even a hint of a smile on his face. It makes the lips all the more tempting.

He fights it as long as he can, but soon he is leaning over and placing a gentle kiss on the god’s mouth.

The sleeping man moves slightly but doesn’t wake up.

Steve figures that’s for the best. He should go run and let Loki sleep. But even as he wonders if Bucky is up to join him, he can’t help but take another kiss. This one is a little longer but just as gentle.

“Keep doing that, and you’ll wake me,” Loki says. Only his mouth moves.

He chuckles. “I wouldn’t want to do that.”

“No. Then you’d have to deal with my pesky erection.”

Steve isn’t sure if he’s teasing or not. So he looks under the covers and sees a partially erect cock. “Doesn’t look like much.”

Loki slaps his chest with the back of his hand. The green eyes are open and narrowed. “Meanie.”

“What I meant was that I’ve seen it be much more impressive.” His hand slides up the god’s thigh. “Maybe I can help with that.” His fingers wrap around the cock, and he slowly begins to stroke.

Green eyes watch blue as this continues, his blood racing down to the touch. “Is it more impressive now?”

He stops and looks again. “Getting there.”

Loki chuckles. “I’ll try not –“ His words are stopped by a kiss that begins firm then softens and deepens.

The kisses begin to travel down the long throat. Steve’s mouth pauses to lick then suck on his Adam’s apple. Long fingers scratch over the muscular back as the kisses resume down to one of the god’s nipples. The erection grows until it becomes almost painful with need.

“Steve.” His hips are lifting, trying to get move of Steve’s touch. But then they are pushed down.

Steve climbs on top of Loki. He grinds down, rubbing their erections together.

There’s a moan then a complaint about being too tame.

He lifts himself up. “Too tame?”

“You know what I like.” Loki bites Steve’s lip.

“You like what I tell you to like,” the Captain reminds him.

He nods. “And what do I like?”

Steve roughly turns Loki onto his stomach. He grabs the lube and coats his fingers and cock. Then he massages his lover’s anus. When he can feel Loki press against the fingers, he moves them to massage the balls.

There’s a whimper then a moan.

He laughs. “Poor Kitten.” He pushes a finger into Loki’s ass. “Is this what you want?”

“Yes. So much yes.”

He pulls his finger out. “Hands and knees, Kitten.” Once the god has complied, Steve spanks him with his palm.

The first sting comes as a surprise. Loki is still not over the initial shock when the second slap comes. His ass reverberates with it.

Steve sighs.

Loki looks over his shoulder at him. “What’s wrong?”

“Sorry. It just feels flat.”

“My ass?” He sounds offended.

“No. Gosh no. You’re ass is beautiful.” His hand rubs it.

“Are you tired?

Steve shakes his head. “I just feel like this must be so dull for you.”

“You are never dull,” Loki replies sincerely. “Now either prepare me proper and fuck me, or I swear I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to sit for three days.”

He laughs. “That’s a tough decision.”

“Well decide now or prepare to switch positions.”

“I’ll have to punish you for that, too,” Steve warns.

An eyebrow rises. “Too?”

“Prank war. You started it.”

Loki’s eyes narrow. In a flash, he turns and pulls Steve down onto the bed, trapping him beneath. “Then you’ll have a few things to punish me for.” He kisses Steve hungrily.

Kissing back, his fingers find the god’s ass and push in.

“Too late. I’m taking you.” Loki grabs the lube and coats his own fingers and cock. He kisses his love again.

“Maybe we need another you. That way we both get what we want.”

He pulls away to look into the blue eyes. “Is that a suggestion or an order?”

Steve rolls and forces Loki onto his stomach. His body presses down against the god’s backside. “It’s a promise that the only way you’re going to fuck me is with another you. Because I’m taking you.” He pushes two fingers inside Loki. “I’m claiming you.” He feels a touch at his back.

“Well if you insist,” the two Loki’s say together. The duplicate pushes a lubed finger into Steve, making him moan. 

“Oh God. Kitten.” He tries to relax and manages to do so until a second finger is added. He looks over his shoulder to see the newly-created twin of his love. Then he looks down at the original. “Third finger. With me. In three. Two. One.” He adds a third finger as he feels the man behind him do the same. He moans.

Loki is anxiously wanting more. “I need you.”

Steve pulls his fingers out. He lines up as his own ass is vacated. Slowly, he pushes into his lover. Behind him, the duplicate is not so restrained. He thrusts into Steve forcefully, causing the blond to finish those last few inches in one quick powerful thrust.

The god moans.

The Captain sets the rhythm in forceful strokes, pushing into Loki and piercing himself on the duplicate. He bites his lover’s shoulder in pleasure, a small groan puffs against the pale skin.

Soon the dynamics change, and Loki takes charge. He pushes back as his duplicate thrusts in, practically squishing Steve between them.

“Kitten,” he moans. “Oh God, Kitten.”

The Lokis move, forcing the three of them onto their side. It makes it easier to use Steve this way. In a tiny moment of thought, he wonders if he should have turned female. Perhaps next time. Perhaps next time Steve will be female. The thought spurs him to more aggressive thrusts.

“Geez, Kitten.” Steve’s brow furrows. He has one arm around each Loki and has no illusions as to who has control. It’s another thing he’ll have to punish Loki for but not now. Right now it feels too damn good.

Loki cries out from a brush against his prostate. It makes him want more. His duplicate alters the angle with each thrust until the Captain shudders with the sudden pleasure.

After that, it’s all Steve can do to hold on to each Loki as they stimulate him. He leans his head back to kiss one then rolls it forward to bite the original’s neck. He is at their mercy. It’s not a position he’s used to being in with Loki. But it feels too good for any other emotion to interfere just now.

The god is quickly reaching his threshold. Feeling Steve both behind and in front is intoxicating beyond measure. He comes, his seed spilling onto the bed.

It takes a few more thrusts before Steve is done, ejaculating into his lover’s ass. Only after he stills does he feel the entity behind him move away. 

Loki turns and kisses him. “You’re a kinky one, Captain.”

“You bring it out in me, Trickster.”

A proud smile appears. “May I go back to sleep? Or are you going to make me get up.”

“We’re getting up,” Steve informs him. “Then we are showering and changing the sheets on this bed. Then there will be tea and coffee and any breakfast you want.”

Loki bites his lip. “French toast?”

He smiles. “French toast.” He gives his love one more kiss before pulling him out of bed. “And then we can discuss if and how we’re getting back at Tony.”

“We?” he asks, eyebrows raised in surprise.

Steve nods as he leads the way into the bathroom. “Every one of his pranks hurt me as much as you. Except the last one, but you seemed to enjoy it.”

Loki grins. “I did.”

“I know.” He turns on the water then pees into the toilet while waiting for it to get warm. “So are you continuing the war?”

“I have one more trick up my proverbial sleeve.” He gets into the shower and pulls Steve after him. “I’ll have JARVIS send us a picture.”

xxx

The first thought that crosses Tony’s mind is that something feels weird. Off. Uncomfortable. He shifts in bed and feels like his chest is squished. That makes him stop and consider. There is nothing to squish, so why does he feel that way?

He rolls over and blinks his eyes half open.

“Tony,” Pepper says quietly from beside him. “I think I know what Loki’s prank is.”

He rubs his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. “Oh yeah?” He yawns. “What is it this time?” When she doesn’t answer, he opens his eyes to look at her. “What?” He suddenly gets scared and starts feeling around his face. “What did he do?” Nothing feels off until he feels his chin. But it isn’t his chin that surprises him. It’s what his arm is pressing against.

Slowly, he looks down at his chest.

“Tony, would you like to borrow one of my bras?”

He just stares at them. They must be a size C at least. He cups them in his hands for a moment then jiggles them.

“Tony!”

“What? They’re _my_ breasts.”

Pepper rolls her eyes.

“Come on, let’s bump nipples.” He holds his breasts towards her.

She gives him a look. “Excuse me?”

“Bump nipples,” he says again as though that will help. “You know, you touch your nipples to mine.”

“That’s…not a thing.”

“It isn’t?” He frowns. “Well that’s a waste.”

Her eyebrow rises. “Do men bump dicks?”

“No,” he replies, making a face that says it’s a ridiculous idea.

“Exactly.” She rolls out of bed and slowly walks to the bathroom, her hand on her lower back. “Don’t forget Rhodey, Rae, and Marika are coming over for the day.” She smiles to herself.

“Uh-huh.” He’s not really paying attention though. He’s busy playing with his breasts. “Wow, these things are sensitive,” he notes as he pinches his nipples.

When their friends arrive, their reaction is exactly what Pepper had hoped for. Rhodey stares as Rae laughs uncontrollably. Marika reaches for Tony’s breasts when she gets hungry.

“No no, baby girl.” Rae grabs her with a smile. “I don’t think Tony’s breasts have milk.”

Rhodey takes a breath. “I think it’s time for you to admit defeat.”

“Defeat?” Tony scoffs.

“He’s a god. Of mischief,” he reminds his friend. “There was no way you were ever gonna win.” He looks sad, defeated.

“Cheer up, Patriot. We held our own,” Tony replies with a small smile. “And I got two beautiful breasts out of it.”

“For a little while,” Pepper says. Earlier, she verified with Loki they’d be gone by tomorrow. But she does intend to have some fun with them tonight. “I should ask for Loki to make you a woman.”

“Kinky.” A smile grows on Tony’s face. “I like it.”

“I’m not surprised.” Pepper holds up her glass. “More lemonade please.”

He dutifully goes to get her some. “Those steaks almost ready?” he asks as he passes Rhodey.

“Got a sudden hankering for meat, Ms. Stark?”

“Still a man,” he proclaims. “A man with glorious breasts.” When he comes back, he leans close to his friend’s ear. “If you’re nice, I’ll let you touch them.”

Rhodey makes an appalled face that makes Rae start laughing again. She grabs her phone to get a picture, but she’s too slow. Instead, she takes one of Tony.

Pepper watches. “Please don’t let that leak. The last thing we need is another diatribe from Hammer.”

“You can handle ‘im,” Rae assures her. “You’ll just make him look like a prick again.”

“A sexist prick,” Tony adds.

The CEO scowls. “Oh you don’t need to remind me. He should still be in jail if you ask me.”

He rubs circles over her back. “I agree, Honey. Personally, I blame Hydra.” He kisses her cheek, his breasts bumping against her arm. “How do you deal with these things?”

Pepper huffs out a laugh as Rae says, “You tell us.”

That just makes Tony move his arms into different positions to see how it changes how his breasts look. “I just hope these don’t stretch out this t-shirt too much.”

As the ladies laugh, Rhodey concentrates on the steaks until they’re done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the unofficial end of the prank war. Will there be more pranks? Probably.
> 
> Loki’s visit with Narfi was requested by Marvelfanatic (ao3), who also read my mind about giving Tony female parts.
> 
> The playing of the Imperial March whenever Loki entered a room was an awesome idea from hana (ao3). I can totally see Loki striding through rooms just to hear it.
> 
> The trash talk from Justin Hammer was from skydancer2000 (ff) who realized that the photos and videos of the glitter would cause him to do just that. Hammer does love publicity.
> 
> A more dominant Loki was for BriBri217 (ff). Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> All of the gifts from the HolidayStoking exchange have been posted. Go check them out on Tumblr. They are awesome.
> 
> That is all for now. Have a fantastic week. Until next time…


	195. To Impart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes through some life changes. Clint goes through some fan mail.  
>  **Pairings:** Clint  & Natasha (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Vaginal Sex

Peter stands in front of Avengers Tower and takes a breath before walking inside. Tony had practically threatened him if he didn’t come today. He steps up to the reception desks and tells the woman he’s there to see Tony Stark.

“Do you have an appointment?” she asks without mentioning that the man is currently in California.

“Uh, I guess? He told me to be here at 10am. Peter Parker.”

She is just about to look him up (sometimes Mr. Stark forgets where he’ll be when he sets up appointments) when a message from JARVIS appears on her screen. Looking back up at Peter, she smiles. “Just a moment, Mr. Parker.” There is some clicking of keys. “Say cheese.”

“What?” There’s a sudden flash that leaves him seeing bright spots.

“Thank you,” she says cheerfully.

“Was there a camera?” He’s still trying to blink away the spots.

“There was.” She checks the position of the photo then clicks the button to print out the badge. “It’ll be just a moment. While we wait, please read through these documents and sign at the bottom.” She hands him a Stark tablet and motions towards some chairs in the lobby.

He takes it and finds an open chair.

There is a confidentiality agreement, a document stating that anything he discovers or creates here is the property of Stark Industries and the Avengers, and a form that says neither the company nor the Avengers are liable for any injuries he may get as a result of working there.

Peter reads through them but is confused as to why he’s been presented with them. He gets up ask the receptionist when he sees someone familiar approaching. “Dr. Banner?”

“Hello, Peter. Have they gotten you squared away?”

He looks like a lost puppy. “Squared away? Where’s Tony?”

“California.” Bruce studies him for a moment. “He didn’t tell you why you were coming here, did he.”

Peter shakes his head. “Is he hiring me? Because I didn’t apply for a job. And I have school.”

“Not a job,” the gamma expert says before the young man can say more. “It’s an internship. Paid.” He can see that it’s not sinking in, or if it is then the importance is lost on him. “It’ll look really good on your resume,” he adds, hoping that will help.

“An internship,” the young man wants to verify. “And Tony is in California?”

“Yes.”

There’s a moment of silence. “So whose intern am I exactly?”

“The Avengers’. Which basically means mine until Tony returns,” Bruce explains.

“Oh.” It’s slowly starting to sink in.

“But you need to sign the papers.” He gestures to the tablet.

“Huh?” Peter looks at him then at the electronic documents in his hand. “Oh. Right.” He uses his finger to sign the items.

Bruce takes the tablet and escorts the young man back to the receptionist. “Here you go, Dolores. Is his badge ready?”

“It sure is.” She hands a badge with a lanyard to Peter. “Please wear this at all times while you’re in the building. And don’t give it to anyone else.” She looks at Bruce. “Dr. Banner, will you be taking care of the additional security clearance he’ll need?”

“I will. As soon as we’re back at the lab.”

“Very good.” She turns to Peter. “Welcome to Stark Industries, Mr. Parker. Have a nice day.”

He’s staring at his picture on the security badge. He looks up when he hears his name. “Uh, thank you. I will.” He follows Bruce to the bank of elevators.

“We’ll do fingerprints, retinal scan, and voice recognition once we get up there.” Since there are other people in the elevators, he waits to ask the most important question. “Will Spider-Man also be interning for the Avengers?”

Peter looks down. “I don’t think Spider-Man is coming back. He’s hurt too many people.”

Bruce smiles sadly. “I know what you mean. I felt the same way about Hulk. I tried to keep him away. First by staying calm and keeping my blood pressure low. When that didn’t stop him, I went to staying angry all the time.” The elevator door opens, and he leads the way out. “In the end, I had to learn to accept him and accept that he can be a force for good.”

“I’m not sure I can. Not after what happened.”

He’s quiet for a moment. “No one blames you. You did what you could. Everyone knows it.” He adds, “No matter what the Daily Bugle says.”

Peter follows Bruce’s instructions to get bioscanned. His hand goes on a scanner. His head rests on a contraption that takes a scan of his eye as well as his facial structure. Then he’s asked to speak the words he is given. “My name is Peter Parker. Iron Man is my favorite Avenger.” He looks at Bruce, who silently confirms that Tony created it. He keeps reading. “India. Romeo. Oscar. November. Mike. Alpha. November.”

JARVIS confirms that all base-line measurements has been captured. “Thank you, and welcome to the Avengers, Mr. Parker. How would you prefer to be addressed?”

“Uh, Peter is fine.”

“Then I shall address you as Peter from now.”

“Thank you, JARVIS,” Bruce says as he walks over to a desk. “Peter, this will be your work area. We are going to have you focus on improving the defenses of the Avengers. That includes both the tower and the people. You’ll start with the people first. Maria has been working on the tower for a while. You’ll help her when she gets to that point.”

He nods and sits at the table. “Why me?”

“Because we trust you. And that is not something we can say about most people.”

Peter nods. “What if I decide I don’t want to do it anymore?”

“Then you drop out, and you get no college credit.”

“Would that be so bad?”

“It might,” Bruce tells him. He knows Peter probably doesn’t believe him. “It’ll be harder for you to find a job.”

“I’d deserve it.”

“No, Peter, you wouldn’t.” He puts a hand on the young man’s shoulder. “But I know how irrational guilt can be. And I also understand the desire to beat yourself up about it. But at some point, we all have to accept our responsibilities.”

Peter looks on the verge of tears. “I know I’m responsible for her death.”

Bruce shakes his head. “That’s not what I meant.” He searches his mind then sighs. He really hates what he’s about to say. “To quote Liam Neeson, we have a unique set of skills. To not use them…”

“The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing,” Captain Rogers says as he strides in. “You’re a good man, Peter. You both are,” he nods to the gamma expert. “What Bruce has discovered is that doing something means accepting Hulk and allowing him to help. What you need to remember is that you have a gift, a gift that has already helped lots of people.”

Peter frowns. “Not enough. Not the most important ones.”

Steve understands the sentiment better than anyone, though he did get Bucky back eventually. “You save who you can. Sometimes you fail. That doesn’t mean you stop trying altogether.” He lets his words sink in. “Sorry. I came to welcome you to the team not give you a lecture.”

The new intern shrugs.

“How’s your uncle? I heard he was back at home.”

“Yeah. He’s better. Thanks.”

“Good.” There’s an awkward silence. “Um, I’ll just uh let you two get back to your science stuff. I’m glad you’re here with us, Peter. If you like, we can train down in the Basement. We can see how good you are with those web shooters.” Steve offers a smile.

“Careful,” Bruce warns. “Steve may seem sweet and wholesome, but in the Basement he’s all super soldier.”

Peter nods. “I’ll remember that.”

Steve starts walking out. He turns suddenly, continuing to walk to the exit. “Oh, Bruce, Logan wanted you to know he’s going grocery shopping. So let him know if you need anything.”

“Thanks.”

Peter watches the Captain leave. “How is it that just the sight of him makes me feel unworthy?”

There is no hesitation in Bruce’s response. “I attribute it to the golden god vibe coupled with the fact that he’s so horribly nice.”

He chuckles. “You all are so different. How do you make it work? As a team I mean.”

“We compliment each other. We know our strengths. More importantly, Steve knows them. And he knows how best to use us.”

Peter looks at him. “Use you?”

“As a team,” Bruce explains. “I know you don’t want to be Spider-Man, but you’d be a fool not to take Cap up on his offer.”

He frowns. “I know. As stupid as not accepting this internship.”

“And we all know you aren’t stupid.” The gamma expert smiles. “Come on. Let’s get you set up.”

xxx

Clint and Loki stare at each other across the dining table.

“You can’t use magic,” the archer reminds him.

“Yes I know,” the god replies testily. He blinks. “Damn.”

Clint raises his arms above his head. “Yes! I win again.”

“This is an idiotic game,” Loki declares.

“You’re just saying that because I’m the champ.”

“I’m saying that because I don’t see the point.” Loki challenges, “When would staring ever be a useful skill?”

“Weeping angels.” Clint grins.

He rolls his eyes. “Fine. You win. Why aren’t you with Natasha?”

“What’s wrong? Can’t take being beat?”

“Oh, please. I’ve lost to better men than you.” He gets up and stretches. “Shouldn’t you be playing video games or pretending to be Katniss Everdeen?”

“Shouldn’t you be playing juvenile pranks?” Clint counters.

“I have to wait until you’re asleep first.” Loki winks and goes to find Steve.

The Captain is just coming out of the bedroom in his uniform, helmet in his hand. “Hey, Kitten.” He kisses Loki.

“Off to go Avengering?” the god asks.

“Battered women’s shelter then a children’s hospital. You should come,” Steve suggests. “The kids love your magic.”

“The parents aren’t always so easily pleased,” Loki reminds him.

“You’ve done a lot of good lately.” His hand rubs the god’s arm. “Besides, this is for the kids not the parents.”

He thinks about it. “Alright.”

Steve lights up. “Yeah? Great. I’m taking the motorcycle.” After grabbing their coats, he takes his love’s hand and leads him down.

Clint watches them leave then pulls out his phone. ‘Where are you?’ he texts Natasha.

‘Classified.’

He stares at his phone with a confused look on his face. ‘Classified? By who? On same team remember?’

A moment later, he gets a picture of Nick Fury.

‘Ah,’ he texts back. ‘Say hi for me.’

‘Fury says caw caw.’

Clint laughs. He kinda misses his old Director. He certainly used to be sent out on more jobs. He sighs and looks outside. It’s starting to snow. He hopes Natasha is in the city, otherwise she may get snowed out. Not that that would stop her.

He sighs and goes to sit in the living room. “JARVIS, any Hawkeye requests on social media I should know about?”

“Shall I exclude the sexual and crass ones?”

“Please. And put them on the screen.” He takes his hearing aids out and looks at them as a series of emails and social media entries appear on the tv. Then he grabs the wireless keyboard from within the coffee table to more easily answer any that just need a quick message.

There are a lot of picks with the Hawkeye Caw-Caw t-shirt. He responds to a few of them, complimenting the wearer on their style. Sometimes he makes a comment about their location or the people with them, something funny.

Another set are fan letters from kids mainly. They tell him he’s cooler than Legolas or Katniss or some other archers, a few he has to look up. He sends them thank you’s and tells them to stay in school. (He figures that’s what Steve would say.) He always ends with #HakeyeCawCaw. He still blames Loki for that.

There’s one that he doesn’t expect. It’s a picture of a boy with over-the-ear hearing aids. The boy’s name is Malik. He was born with severe hearing loss. He’s eight years old and doesn’t like wearing his hearing aids. But then he learned that an Avenger wears hearing aids, but he doesn’t believe it. The mother is hoping that Hawkeye could confirm that it’s true.

Clint writes back to the woman and asks for a number to call her at. He’d like to visit the kid at his school so that all the other kids will also know that wearing a hearing aid is okay. 

xxx

“Um, I don’t think you can just walk in. Especially if you’re carrying a weapon,” Peter says. He is scanning Clint to understand how the archer moves when he shoots arrows. “Weapons,” he corrects.

“But I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“It still can be,” Bruce says. “You should just clear it with the principal first.”

“Yeah.” Clint doesn’t look too happy.

The scientist rolls his eyes. “I’m sure it won’t be that bad.”

“Hope not.” He purses his lips. “I mean it can’t be that difficult to make a kid happy.”

It ends up being much more difficult than it should be. Clint ends up asking Loki for help to try to get everything squared away. The god is way better at dealing with people and logistics than he is.

Loki makes it very clear that doing this means he and Clint are well and truly squared away. This is in large part because the archer reminded the god of how he had been mind controlled followed by the words ‘you owe me’.

xxx

In early February, Hawkeye and Black Widow walk into Griegos Elementary. They go to the principal’s office, which makes Clint nervous. He wasn’t a bad kid necessarily, but he did get called to the office a couple of times before his parents died. Then there was no school for him at all once he and Barney ran away from foster care. None of that matters though. And really he has no reason to be nervous now. Except that he is nervous. He takes a deep breath and walks in.

“Hi.”

The woman behind the desk stands in amazement. “Ay Dios mío. You really came.” She offers her hand. “Half of us thought this was a prank.”

The other works begin to gather around them.

“No. No prank. I’m Hawkeye, and this is Black Widow. I understand Malik Aslan goes to school here.”

“He does. Let me just get Principal Torres for you.” She walks over to the small office and knocks on the open door. “Principal Torres, the Avengers are here to see you.”

He walks out wearing a rumpled brown suit. His skin is mahogany, and his hair is gray with more than a few strands of dark hair still visible. He offers his hand. “Mr. Hawkeye. Ms. Black Widow. Thank you so much for coming.” They shake hands.

“Thank for letting us come,” Natasha says politely.

“I’ve warned his teacher Ms. Alvarado that you would be stopping in today. Please follow me.”

They walk down the hallway as Clint has flashbacks to his own very limited school days. Natasha’s only reference is American television.

Principal Torres knocks on the door of a classroom then steps inside. “Ms. Alvarado, excuse the interruption. But there are a couple of people here looking for one of your students.”

“Oh, um, okay,” the teacher says.

Hawkeye and Black Widow walk in to gasps and gapes. The archer signs as he speaks. “Sorry for barging in. But we’re looking for Malik Aslan. Is Malik here?”

All of the kids turn to one boy near the windows sitting near the teacher’s desk. He slowly raises his hand up to his ear.

Clint signs. ‘Hi, Malik. I’m Clint. People sometimes call me Haweye.’

“Are you really Avengers?” a little girl asks, her hand in the air.

Natasha nods. “We really are.”

A boy asks, “What do you want with Malik? Did he do something wrong?”

“Nope.” Clint responds. He signs as he speaks. “I learned that Malik is not a big fan of his hearing aids. I understand. I used to hate mine, too.”

“Yours?” a few kids say in surprise. Malik is all eyes.

Hawkeye continues. “Right now you’re growing, and it’s better to use an over-the-ear one. But when you’re older, you’ll be able to get some like mine.” He takes one out and shows it to Malik.

“Woah. That’s really to help you hear?” The boy doesn’t realize he’s also signing as he speaks the way his hero has been doing. 

“It really is.”

Natasha adds (also signing), “Sometimes he takes them out when he’s sick of listening to the rest of us.”

Clint nods, a hint of guilt on his face. He puts his hearing aid back it. This time he only signs. ‘And the best thing about signing is that most people don’t know what you’re saying. And you can talk about secret things in front of them.’

Malik smiles. “Does that mean I can be an Avenger when I grow up?”

“If you work hard and develop a skill that’s useful to the team, I don’t see why not.”

A boy raises his hand. “But the Avengers have super powers.”

“Not all of them do,” Natasha answers. “Hawkeye. Falcon. Iron Man. Me. None of us have super powers. And there are others who are Avengers who aren’t in the spotlight and who are just as important.”

A girl in the back raises her hand. “Is it true you can kill a man with your thighs?”

Black Widow looks directly at her. “It is.” Her eyes slowly move over the room. She sees a lot of scared and fascinated kids.

Ms. Alvarado clears her throat. “Yes, well, I’m sure Black Widow would prefer never to do that.” She looks at the woman in black. “Right?”

“Definitely,” Natasha responds.

They do a short question and answer session. During it, one girl bets that Hawkeye can’t make 10 baskets into the trashcan in a row. “I’m gonna need paper,” he tells them. He gets bombarded with paper balls. “Alright alright. I got it.” He pick up a few. “Where am I shooting from?”

The kids put him near the windows with the trashcan next to the door.

“I need a practice shot. Cool?”

The girl makes a face. “Just one.”

Hawkeye throws the paper up in the air a couple of times to test its weight. Then he tosses it in a wide arc. It undershoots by half a foot. “Okay. I’m ready.” The first three go in easily. The fourth hits the rim and falls in. He takes a breath. He tosses the next into the air again before taking the shot. It almost falls short but goes in. “That’s five.”

The girl pulls her fingernails out of her mouth long enough to say, “Five more.”

Two go in without a problem. The next hits the back of the trashcan. The last two plop in perfectly. 

“Boom.” Hawkeye smiles as Malik raises his arms in the air in triumph. Clint turns to the boy and signs, ‘So am I your favorite Avenger?’

‘Yes.’

Clint and Malik fistbump.

Natasha smiles at them. “Alright. I think we’ve taken enough time from your studies.” She turns to the teacher. “Thank you for letting us interrupt, Ms. Alvarado.”

“We were honored.” She shakes their hands. “And thank you for all that you do.” She hesitates. “Before you go, would you mind taking a picture with the kids?”

They look at each other. “Not at all,” Natasha says.

Ms. Alvarado takes a few pictures. In one, she makes them all pose like heroes. Natasha takes a few of her own to post on the Avengers’ social media accounts.

Hawkeye and Black Widow leave with lots of waves.

“That was kinda fun,” Clint says.

She laughs. “You say that like you thought it was gonna be torture.”

“A bunch of munchkins staring at us and wanting something, full of snot and disease and who knows what else? Sounds like torture to me.”

She hits his arm. “You promised me a massage if I came with you.”

“Yeah yeah yeah. Don’t worry. I’m taking you to Ojo Caliente Mineral Springs Resort & Spa.”

“Ooh. Sounds fancy.”

He gets into the car. “It’s a couple of hours away, but there’s a hot springs and yoga and stuff. I booked us a cottage there.”

“A cottage?” Natasha can’t believe her ears. “How very sweet and boyfriend-y of you. Are you okay?” She scrutinizes him. “You didn’t become a pod person or anything, did you?”

“No.” He sounds a little defensive. “I just wanted to do something nice for you. For coming with me and stuff.”

“And stuff?” she presses teasingly.

“This is kind of your Valentine’s Day present.”

She gives him a look as he gets onto the highway. “You know I don’t do Valentine’s Day. It’s the most unromantic day of the year.”

“I know, but still.” He knows that sounds stupid. “I thought we could try it once.”

“Also it’s not actually Valentine’s Day,” Natasha points out.

“Which makes it more romantic.” He grins.

She can’t fault his logic on that. “Just drive.” She messes with the radio. “How far is it?”

“Two hours give or take.”

She finds a station playing Adele and leaves it there. For now.

xxx

The cottage is quaint. It’s not a word Natasha uses often. It sounds pretentious and like something only an affluent self-important white woman would use. But quaint is the perfect word to describe the cottage.

Clint watches her. “Do you like it?”

She smiles. “I do.” She sets her bag down and pulls him into a kiss. “Thank you, Hawk.”

“You’re welcome, Widow.”

Natasha looks at him. “I was going to wait to give you a surprise, but I think I’ll do it now.” She grabs her bag. “Unless you wanted to go hiking or do yoga first.”

He slowly shakes his head. “Nope. I am already for whatever surprise you wanna give me.”

She smiles and heads to the bathroom.

Clint turns down the bed and does a quick sweep for bugs. It’s an old habit that refuses to die. Then he waits. “Uh, Widow? I kinda have to pee.”

She rolls her eyes. Then she puts on one of the two bathrobes she found inside before walking out. “Go on.”

“Thanks.” He gives her a quick kiss on the way there. When he’s done, he leaves the bathroom to find Natasha reclining on the bed in a purple lace halter-top nightie with matching thong. “Wow.”

“Wow?” Her fingers run down the deep V between her breasts. “Is that all you have to say?”

“Holy smokes? Fuck me? Schwing?”

Natasha laughs. “Get over here, Lover.”

He slowly walks over, taking off his shirt on the way. “You look so beautiful, I don’t want to take that off you.”

“Then don’t.” She gets off the bed and pulls down the panties. Her trimmed pubic hair is easily visible. “Now you don’t need to.”

Clint wraps an arm around her and pulls her close. “You’re beautiful.”

Her hand runs down his chest. “And you’re so strong.” Her voice is breathy and full of desire.

He kisses her.

She bites his lip.

He pulls away quickly. “Is that how it’s gonna be?”

She smiles. “That’s how it’s gonna be.” She hooks her leg around his and forces him down on the bed. Straddling him, she unfastens his trousers.

His eyes roam over her, her nipples visible beneath the purple material. “Damn you’re sexy.”

“And yours.” She pulls at his trousers, getting off the bed when the material bunches against his shoes. She pulls those off, along with the socks and the pants themselves. Then she walks her fingers up his legs as he watches. She grabs the waistband of his boxer briefs and yanks them down.

“Someone knows what she wants.”

She crawls up his body. “I do. But Channing Tatum is both married and not here.”

“Channing Tatum? Really?”

She shrugs then kisses him slowly. His hands slide up her legs to her hips. She lowers herself enough for his cock to taste her wetness.

“Jesus,” he whispers against her lips.

She nips him. “That’s not my name.” Her pelvis moves, rubbing herself on the tip of his cock.

“Natasha.” His fingers rake into her hair. He pulls her down into a hungry kiss. A moment later, he rolls until he’s on top. “Natasha.”

Her hands cup his cheeks. “Clinton.”

He chuckles. “You never call me that.”

“You’ve never deserved to be called that.” She gives him a soft kiss. “Clinton.”

“I used to hate that name.” He pushes into her.

Her back lifts off the bed for a moment. “And now?”

“Somehow I like how it sounds on your lips.” He starts to slowly thrust.

Her body moves to meet his. “Harder.”

Clint holds her leg against his hip. His thrusts harder as requested in the circular motion he knows she likes. He feels her fingernails dig into his back. It spurs him to go faster.

“Clinton,” she breathes. She runs her teeth along his earlobe.

He’s too busy grunting to say anything back.

She brings her leg up higher so her knee is against her shoulder. Her other leg is straight and pushing down against the bed. “Harder.”

He slows down to add more force to his thrusts. His hand moves down to stroke her labia and gently tease her clit.

Natasha moans softly. Her own finger goes to his ass. She rubs his hole slowly, enticing him to give her what she needs. And he does. She whimpers when he finds the perfect spot. Her muscles tense, and she begins to shake. “There.” It’s practically a whisper. As her orgasm starts, her finger breaches him.

“Shit.” He comes inside her, pushing his seed deep inside her.

When he’s done, Natasha brings her legs back together. She kisses him though neither of them has caught their breath yet.

“I love you, Natasha.”

She smiles. “I love you, Clint.

He kisses her neck down to the purple fabric. “You’re incredible.”

“You’re the one who made a kid’s day today.” She touches his lips. “And surprised me with this amazing place.”

“That’s not the finger that was in my ass is it?”

She rolls her eyes. “No. And way to break the mood.”

“Sorry.” He smiles then spends the next half hour kissing her. 

xxx

Peter has to go to the bodega near his aunt and uncle’s house to pick up some milk and tomatoes. As he walks there from the subway station, he notices someone getting mugged at gunpoint. He keeps walking. It’s hard, but he does. Even as he does, Steve’s words ring in his ears, and he notices the Trump baseball cap the mugger is wearing.

They lock eyes, Peter and the mugger. Peter looks away and keeps walking.

He tells himself it’s better this way. If he had tried to do something, odds are the person being mugged would have been killed. This way the robbers got money, but no one was hurt.

Peter gets to the bodega and picks up the items his aunt asked for. Then he heads for home.

Halfway there he hears a gunshot. He looks up and sees the same Trump baseball cap. But this time, whomever he was mugging is on the ground moaning.

“Stupid,” Peter mutters as the guy runs off. He gets out his phone and calls 911 as he jogs to the victim. “Yeah, there’s been a shooting.” He gives the address just as he gets a good look at to the man. “No,” he says. “No no no no no.”

“Sir, what’s wrong? What’s happened?”

But he doesn’t hear the questions. He drops to his knees and cradles his uncle’s head in his lap. “Uncle Ben? Uncle Ben, it’s Peter.”

“Peter?” Ben looks up and sees his nephew. He smiles and coughs. His shirt is drenched in blood. “Peter.”

“Yeah. It’s me.” Tears prick his eyes as he tries to stop the bleeding. “Hang in there, okay? An ambulance is coming.”

“I don’t think,” he coughs, “I’m gonna make it.”

“Don’t talk like that. Aunt May and I need you.” Peter can’t stop the tears from falling. “You can’t die, too.”

Ben reaches up and strokes his cheek. “Everything dies, Peter. It’s a fact of life.” He coughs as his face contorts in pain. “Just, remember two things for me. First, take care of your aunt.” He coughs again. His breath is wheezy.

“And second?”

“Remember. With great power comes great responsibility.” He smiles and pokes Peter’s chest. “Remember.”

“I will,” Peter promises. “I will.”

The ambulance doesn’t come quick enough. Uncle Ben is gone by the time they arrive, and nothing they do is able to resuscitate him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that ended on a downer. But Peter needed Uncle Ben’s famous words to get him out of his funk. Next week hopefully things will get less dour.
> 
> I had been missing Natasha and Clint as had skydancer2000 (ff). I hope you enjoyed a softer side of the archer.
> 
> It’s late. I’m tired, and I apologize for any mistakes, spelling, grammar, or otherwise. I didn’t have time to edit this as much as I like to. If you see any mistakes, please let me know so I can correct them. Thanks.
> 
> A big virtual sleepy hug to you. Until next time…


	196. To Move On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena doesn't want to go to any more funerals. Peter may be pulling out of grief-induced depression. Loki and Steve discuss their future again.  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Helena (explicit), Helena & Rogue  
>  **Explicit Content:** Fanfiction, Masturbation

Helena really hates funerals. After Ben Parker’s, she has decided that she doesn’t want to attend any more.

“Not even mine?” Loki asks as he holds her. They are on the couch at the tower. She is curled up against him, her black skirt tucked around her legs. Steve is in the kitchen getting them ice cream.

“You’re not allowed to die,” she tells him as she plays with the button of his white dress shirt. “Right, Step Da?”

“What am I agreeing to?” the super soldier asks, walking over with three bowls. His tie is loose, and the top button of his dress shirt is undone. He’s removed his jacket but left the vest of his three-piece suit on.

“That Da can never die.” She takes the bowl with thanks and starts scooping some into her mouth.

A sad smile comes over Steve’s face. “As much as I may wish for that to be true –“

“Which he doesn’t,” Loki adds. “Because that would be sad and lonely.”

Steve gives him a look at having been interrupted. “It would,” he acknowledges before continuing. “What I was going to say is that life begins and ends for all things. It’s part of what makes life so unique and wonderful.”

“It’s why 900-something-year-old Doctor Who needs a companion. To remind himself how amazing the universe still is,” Loki tells her as an example.

“Oh, Da, you’re such a geek.” She rolls her violet eyes.

Steve laughs. “People never believe me when I tell them that. And you can blame Bruce for his Doctor Who knowledge.”

“Why must you two gang up on me?” Loki complains with a pout. He eats his ice cream with a sulk. 

“Because we love you, Kitten.”

“And it’s fun,” Helena adds. She rests her head on his shoulder. “I love you, Da.” Her voice chokes up a bit as she says it. “I’m sorry if I don't tell you enough.”

His arm goes around his daughter. “Oh, Pet. I know you do. And I love you.”

She reaches for Steve. “I love you, too, Step Da.” Tears are starting to run down her face. “Thank you so much for bringing us closer together.”

Hand still holding hers, Steve sits on her other side and kisses her head. “My pleasure, Sweetie. And I love you, too. You’re a fine young woman.”

“I’m older than you are,” she reminds him with a sad smile. She goes back to her ice cream as she pouts. “It’s not fair. Peter already lost so much with Gwen.”

“He did. And his parents before that. But life isn’t fair,” the soldier reminds her. “Peter has a lot of good memories with his uncle. And that’s a blessing.”

She nods and eats her ice cream.

“We’ll call May tomorrow. Make sure she’s okay.”

It’s Loki’s turn to nod. “That’s a fine idea. Helena, perhaps you should call Peter tomorrow.”

“I’m not sure he’ll want to hear from me.” She concentrates hard on her ice cream. It’s green with chunks of chocolate. She moves her spoon over the tope of it.

“Perhaps a text message then.” He puts his bowl on the table.

“Sure. ‘Hey, Peter. Sorry your father figure just died. Text me if you need anything.’ Yeah. I’m sure he’ll love that.”

Steve exchanges a look with Loki. “Or you could say something like ‘Hope you’re okay. Let me know if I can do anything.’”

She gives the blond a look that is the spitting image of her father. “Oh sure. If you want to be kind and normal.”

He laughs. “I know kind, and you are that. I’m not sure what normal is. All I know is that you are very special. As special as your father.” He looks at the god. “And you know how much I love him.”

Loki smiles at him then focuses again on his daughter. “You do what you think is best, Pet.”

She nods then buries her face in his shoulder.

“Do me a favor and stay here tonight?” Loki asks. “We’ll have pizza and do whatever you want.”

She doesn’t hesitate. “Okay.”

“We should go bowling,” Steve says. “I haven’t been in ages.”

Loki makes a pained face.

That just encourages the blond. “As an added bonus, you’ll get to see your father in ugly shoes pretending he hates it.”

“I do hate it.”

“It’s fun.” He smiles at his love.

Loki concedes, “It isn’t completely horrible.”

“We had fun with Bucky and Carol,” Steve reminds him.

Helena’s voice quivers. “Last time I went bowling, it was with Gwen.”

“We can do something else,” he offers as he rubs circles over her back. His eyes are on Loki.

The god considers. “We could go down to the Basement. Practice magic or hit things. Or both.”

“Can we just stay here?” she requests. “Watch a movie or something?”

“Whatever you want, Pet.”

Steve turns on the television and searches for a good wholesome movie. He decides on the 1962 version of The Music Man. “Do we want popcorn or anything?”

“Blanket,” Helena requests.

The corners of his lips quirk upward. “One blanket coming up.” He goes to get one then drapes it over the father and daughter.

“Are you not joining us?” Loki asks. He looks awfully sad about it.

Helena looks up at Steve with a pout. “I need both my Das.”

He sits next to her beneath the blanket and starts the movie.

xxx

Helena sits on the roof of Peter’s house. Her feet dangle off the side. Peter is beside her. They haven’t said much. 

Suddenly Peter tells her his uncle’s last words. “It makes me wonder if he knew.”

“Does it matter?” she asks.

“It’s like he knew. He knew it was my fault.” He stares at his hands. “I saw the guy mugging someone else. I didn’t stop him.” His brow furrows as the stone in his stomach moves up to his throat. “If I had stopped him, Uncle Ben would still be alive.”

“You don’t know that.”

He swiftly turns and looks at her as though she had just betrayed him. “I know that. It was my fault.”

“You didn’t pull the trigger, Peter. You didn’t put that man in a situation that would make him desperate enough to rob others. You didn’t put your uncle and him at the same place at the same time.” She stares back at him unflinchingly. “A million decisions and situations had to occur for this one event to transpire. And as good as you are, you are no god. You’d have to have one amazingly large ego for you to think you were as powerful as my father.”

“I could have stopped him,” Peter persists.

“Perhaps. I’m not really sure. But I do know you’ll stop the next one.”

A tear falls from one of his eyes. “With great power comes great responsibility.”

Hel nods. “Yes. Besides, we both know the last thing Gwen would have wanted was for you to give up. She loved science a lot because it meant she’d be able to help people. So the best way to honor her, the best way to honor her and your uncle both, would be to continue to help people. Doesn’t matter how.”

Peter nods. “The house seems so empty without Uncle Ben.”

“I’m sure.” She doesn’t know what else to say. She looks towards the house where her father and Steve are. “Your pour aunt.”

“I know. I can’t look her in the eye.”

She puts her hand on his back and rubs gentle circles. “You will. Once you feel you’ve done enough penance.”

“How will I know when that is?”

Helena shrugs. “You’d have to ask my Da.”

He closes his eyes, covering them with his hand. “If I had just stopped him.”

“You couldn’t have known. Not about him or about Gwen.” She can feel herself starting to cry. “I miss her.”

“I’m sorry.” It’s a hoarse whisper. “If I had kept my promise…”

“Promise?”

He can barely say it. “To her father. To stay away. I didn’t. I couldn’t.” He takes a shaky breath. “Now she’s dead. And Uncle Ben is dead. And it’s all my fault.” He falls apart, his body shuddering as the tears come.

Helena wraps her arms around him and pulls him against her chest. Her fingers stroke his hair. This is how her Da held her when Peter broke her heart so long ago. It had brought some comfort to her then. She hopes it gives him a little now. She waits for the worst of it to pass before she speaks. “It’s not all your fault. You didn’t control their actions. That’s not something you have power over.”

“What good is having powers if you can’t use them to save the ones you love?”

She gently reminds him, “What good is having powers if you aren’t going to use them?”

He clings tighter to her. His last conversation with his uncle keeps going round and round in his mind. “I have to use them, don’t I.”

“You do. It’s what heroes do,” she reminds him. “Or mercenaries,” she says, thinking of her brother. “Do you want to become a mercenary?”

He shakes his head.

“Then you’re a hero. Either way, you have amazing gifts. You owe it to everyone who doesn’t have them to use them.”

He nods. “I wish Uncle Ben were here.”

“I know.” She continues to pet his hair. “I know.” She lets him cry for a bit. “I remember when I thought I lost Da. I knew he wasn’t dead. He was just gone. Gone and most likely never coming back.” She notices how the sun plays on his brown locks. “I never knew how much I regretted about my relationship with him or lack thereof. It amazed me how I could miss a man I rarely ever saw.” She twirls a lock of his hair in her fingers. “Be grateful you knew your uncle as well as you did.”

He nods again.

“What’s your favorite memory of him?” she asks.

Peter thinks. A smile comes to his face. “I don’t remember what day it was. It was just a normal day. There was snow outside. There was no school or work. Aunt May made pancakes for breakfast. And he was telling me about my dad. We were smiling and laughing and…and…it was just nice. You know?”

She’s had a few nice morning with Steve and her Da. “I do. There’s no hurry. Nothing that must get done. You just sit and listen while they share what feels like secrets with you. Memories of their lives before you.”

“Yeah. Afterwards we went out and made a snowman.” He sits up and wipes his eyes. “Sorry. I wasn’t planning on breaking down.”

“I think maybe you needed to.” She takes his hand. “Uncle Tony says that there are stages of grief.”

“Yeah. Denial. Anger. Bargaining. Depression. Acceptance.” 

“Perhaps you’re done with the depression now?” There is the tiniest bit of hope in her voice.

“So I’m supposed to accept their deaths now?” He’s not sure he’s ready.

“I was thinking more along the lines of you not sulking in your bedroom anymore,” she clarifies. “And also accepting your power.” She looks down, hoping that didn’t go too far.

Peter says carefully, “Bruce has been encouraging me to take Steve up on his offer to train me.”

“You should. Da’s been training me in magic. It’s helped me a lot,” Hel tells him. “I wasn’t able to travel Yggdrasil until he taught me.”

“Maybe.”

“Maybe we could train together. I bet I could beat you easily.” It’s a cheap trick designed to bring out his competitive side, but she hopes it works even if it is obvious.

“That might be fun. But you have magic, so that’s an advantage over me,” he points out.

“Alright, then I promise to fight without magic if need be.” Then she adds softly, “Wimp.”

He knows what she’s doing, and it isn’t surprising. What is surprising is his own response. He actually likes the idea. “Yeah. Okay.”

“Yeah?” She smiles. “Good.”

xxx

Loki brushes his teeth as Oliver walks on top of the counter. He turns the water on to rinse. It’s exactly what Ollie was waiting for, and he starts drinking from the faucet, his tongue doing its best to lap up the falling water.

Steve walks in. “Ollie, what are you doing?”

“What he does every night,” the god reminds him. He puckers his mouth. “Isn’t that right, Ollie.”

“You have him spoiled.”

“Says the man who keeps buying him treats,” Loki counters.

“I’m training him,” Steve rebuts.

“He’s a cat.”

“So?” The Captain grabs Loki’s arm and turns him around. “You’re my Kitten, but I’ve managed to train you.”

He smirks. “Or so I let you believe.” He bites his lip in pleasure as his arm is squeezed to the point of pain. “Do you not approve, Darling?”

Steve shakes his head and kisses him. “Mmm minty.”

“I’m glad you approve of that at least.” He turns to the cat. “Sorry, Ollie. The water fountain is done for the day.” He turns off the faucet.

The cat meows at the missing water. When it doesn’t come back, he jumps off the counter and saunters to the bedroom.

Steve shakes his head. “Spoiled.”

Loki slaps his chest. “Leave him be. It brings him joy. It’s the little things that make life worth living.”

He pulls his love into his arms. “ _You_ make life worth living.”

“Darling, I’m not going anywhere. We both know you’ll likely die before I do.” There’s a hint of pain in his voice as he says it.

Steve sighs. “We need to talk about this.”

“What’s to talk about?” Loki begins to undress. “We’ll marry. You’ll grow old and die. And I’ll be left alone with our children, should we be so lucky.”

“It doesn’t have to be that way.”

“No it doesn’t.” He takes a breath. “I will ask Odin if I can become mortal but still keep my magic. It’s the best option.”

“It’s not the only option,” Steve notes. “Storm is going to become immortal for Thor.”

“I won’t let you give up your world again.” It’s said with absolute conviction.

“You’re my world.”

“Bullshit.” Green eyes hold blue. “This is your world. Earth. The Avengers. Bucky. Natasha. Sam.”

Steve looks down. “I thought I couldn’t marry you unless I was also Asgardian.”

A sad smile comes to Loki’s lips. “I’m not Asgardian. Those rules don’t apply to me.”

He strokes his love’s cheek. “I want to grow old with you, Kitten.”

“Then I will become mortal. And we both know mortals can use magic. Dr. Strange is a prime example,” the god reasons. “So are you, I’d wager.”

“Me?” He seems surprised.

“You and Bucky both. You’re the only ones who have ever successfully become super soldiers.”

That doesn’t sound right to Steve. “Red Skull,” he offers.

“Hardly successful I’d say. And if others had been successful, there would already be armies of super soldiers at the ready,” Loki tells him.

The shy soldier ducks his head. “I guess you’re right.”

“Of course I am.” He takes his lover’s hand. “Darling, I love you.”

“I love you back,” Steve replies, caressing the hand holding his.

“You are magic and goodness and sunshine.”

That makes him smile. “You are magic and subtlety and moonlight,” the artist offers in return. He leans in for a kiss, placing a gentle one on the lips. “Let’s go to bed.”

Loki nods, and they walk together hand-in-hand out of the bathroom.

xxx

Hel is in the bedroom she usually uses when staying in the tower, pretending to watch television and playing with her hair. She’s bored and a bit horny. But no boyfriend means no relief. It’s times like these that she wishes she had stayed with Kurt. She knows that’s a horribly selfish thought, but she can’t help it.

She looks out the window to the lighted squares in the other tall buildings. She wonders if any of the people there are having sex.

“Probably,” she tells herself.

“Did you need something, Queen Hel?” JARVIS asks.

She languidly scratches her chest as she looks through the television channels. “No, JARVIS. Thank you.” The scratching becomes a caress of her breast over her pajama top.

An image catches her eye, making her stop on the channel. A couple is in bed and clearly having sex. There are different shots where their bodies are touching, caressing.

Her hand slips beneath her pajama top and stimulates her nipple. It hardens into a nub from her attention.

She scratches her stomach next as she watches the man’s head disappears beneath the covers. The woman smiles as though in great pleasure.

Hel’s hand moves down and into her pajama pants.

She scratches her bush first. Pepper had offered to take her to get it waxed, but she had refused. She likes that it’s natural.

Her fingers then move to her outer labia. She’s sure to shift the skin as she scratches, stimulating the inner labia as she does.

A car commercial replaces the couple in bed. It makes Hel frown but doesn’t stop her hand.

Soon the pretense of scratching disappears completely, and Hel is just rubbing herself using the skin around her slit. It helps, but she needs more. And the commercials are not helping. She turns off the television. “JARVIS?”

“Yes, Queen Hel?” the A.I. responds.

“Read me some fanfiction.” Her fingers continue to rub her skin.

“Could you please be more specific?”

She considers. “Dracula. Mina Harker and Lucy I-forget-her-last-name slash fiction. Single chapter. Explicit.”

“Lucy Westenra,” he corrects. There is a pause as JARVIS searches. “I’m afraid there isn’t much to choose from. It is not a popular pairing.”

She sighs. “Well that figures. Are there more popular slash female pairings in other fandoms?”

“One moment please.” There’s a pause. “It appears the Once Upon a Time fandom has the most femslash stories.”

“What’s that?”

JARVIS explains that it’s a television show whose premise is that characters from fairy tales are real and living in a small town. “The biggest femslash pairing is Regina the Evil Queen and Emma Swan.”

“Fine. Whatever. As long as it’s sexy.”

“Are you sure you wouldn’t prefer watching lesbian porn?”

“You’re killing the mood, JARVIS. Just read.”

He does. It starts out slow. The scene is set. The women seem to hate each other. But then something happens, and they find themselves kissing. That’s when it finally starts to get good.

During the down time, Hel has been unbuttoning her pajama top, exposing her breasts to the air. Now her fingers move towards her center. They make contact with her inner labia, allowing her to feel the wetness there.

Placing her fingers on either side, she scissors them slowly for more stimulation as her free hand massages her breast. The other one is clearly visible to the A.I.

As JARVIS describes Queen Regina taking Emma’s nipple into her mouth, Hel squeezes her own. She grows wetter as the queen kisses down the other woman’s body. And as the queen’s tongue makes contact with her lover’s slit, Hel’s middle finger pushes into herself. Her hand moves slowly, the fingers on either side of the one within her, rubbing against her labia, her palm stimulating her clit. The back of her hand brushes the inside of her pants. It’s a little uncomfortable.

She decides to throw off the covers and push down her pants, kicking them off completely so that all she has on is the open pajama top. Her fingers return to her vagina. This time she pushes two inside, the middle and ring fingers. She moans as they go in.

JARVIS continues to read in his calm voice, describing the sexual encounter between the two women, the way they touch and kiss and need. He’s intrigued by how the words appear to stimulate the woman on the bed.

Helena moans softly. Her hand moves with more insistence. She presses harder against her clit. Her breathing is heavy with pleasure.

The story ends with both women reaching orgasm.

“More, JARVIS,” Helena moans. “Another story. Please.” She’s writhing on the bed, close but not yet there.

“Are you sure you would not prefer visual stimulation?” The men always seem to want to watch others have sex or to view objects of lust.

“I’m sure, JARVIS. Please _please_ read me another story in that wonderful voice of yours.”

He starts another. This one goes straight into the smut, which Hel is grateful for. This time Emma is definitely submissive to the Queen. The woman is already tied to the bed at the start of the story. Then she’s eaten out before being finger fucked.

Helena’s toes are starting to curl. “More. Oh, JARVIS, more.”

The story continues with Regina strapping on a vibrating dildo. She bites Emma’s breasts, sucking on a nipple just before pushing in.

“Yes. That’s good,” Helena breathes as her back comes off the bed. “There.”

JARVIS continues, “’You like that, don’t you, my little slut,’ Regina says in her husky voice, sounding every inch the queen. She thrusts in hard, the vibrations stimulating both women. Their wetness coats the entire toy.”

Helena’s hand squeezes her nipple, twisting it as her other hand moves faster. Then she stops completely to make herself want and need. But then JARVIS describes the women’s breasts, full, firm, nipples hard and sensitive. Her hand moves with renewed vigor.

She feels it, feels the increased sensitivity that will bring about her orgasm. “JARVIS. Don’t stop.”

“Regina smiles down at the blonde woman below her. ‘You’re mine,’ she declares and thrusts in harder. The vibrations of the instrument hit just the right place, sending waves of pleasure through her.”

“That’s good. So good. Oh, JARVIS!” Her back arches again as her body spasms in pleasure.

The A.I. continues reading as he studies her physical reaction. He has always found human sexuality interesting and confounding. Perhaps because he does not have a body of his own and has no such urges.

Fingers still inside herself, Helena listens to the end of the story as her breath calms. She looks up at the ceiling. “Were you recording me?” Her finger idly circles her nipple.

“No, Queen Hel. Unless explicitly requested, all recording stops when genitals become visible.”

She laughs. “Does that include female breasts or no?”

“It does not.”

Her head tilts. “Did you continue watching me after the recording ended?” She smiles at the silence. “It’s alright if you did. I rather like the thought of you watching what you were doing to me.”

“All I did was read.”

“Mmm. And you did that so very well.” She pulls her fingers out and examines them. “Most people request, what did you call it? Visual stimulation?”

“Yes.”

Curiosity gets the better of her, and she gives one of her fingers an experimental lick. It’s salty. “JARVIS?”

“Yes, Queen Hel?”

“Do you think I’m pretty?”

“Based on the current aesthetic preferences of American culture, I would say that you would be considered pretty.”

She sighs. “I’m not talking about current aesthetic preferences of American culture. I’m talking about you. JARVIS. Does JARVIS think I’m pretty?”

“I have no preference in regards to people’s looks.”

Helena frowns. “Oh.”

“Is there anything else I can help you with?”

She takes a heavy breath. “No.” She gets out of bed, grabbing her pajama pants. She walks to the bathroom to pee and clean off. 

When she returns to bed, she’s back in her pajamas feeling both relaxed and unsatisfied. She considers calling Kurt but knows that would be a bad idea. Instead she texts Rogue. ‘You up?’ The she adds, ‘It’s Hel,’ just in case.

It takes a few minutes before she gets a response. ‘Hey, Hel. Yeah. I’m up. You on earth?’

‘Yes. Came in for Peter’s uncle’s funeral. Staying a few days.’

‘Sorry. That sux about the funeral.’

‘Yeah.’

There’s a long wait before Rogue replies. ‘You okay?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Your dad ok?’

Hel rolls her eyes. She had forgotten that Rogue had a thing for her Da. ‘Fine. Happy with Steve.’

Rogue finds the response odd. ‘That’s good.’ She’s not sure what Hel wants from her, but she suspects it is information on Kurt. She doesn’t plan on making it easy for her.

Fingers typing and deleting and typing again, Helena finally hits send. ‘Do you have a boyfriend yet?’

The mutant stares at the question, unsure how to interpret it. ‘No. Been on a few dates but no bf.’

She takes a breath and types. ‘Have you ever considered dating a girl?’

This is not at all what Rogue expected. She’s not sure if the girl is just curious or is working up the courage to ask her out. ‘No.’ It’s the honest answer. ‘I’ve thought about kissing 1 but never dating 1.’

Well that’s something. ‘Maybe next time we’re both in town we can do something together.’ She hits send and holds her breath.

Rogue’s heart speeds up with nervousness when she sees the message. She considers the request for a long time. She had never really been interested in women before. She had found them attractive, sure. But a relationship? Like a girlfriend? The idea scares her a little. But maybe scary is good. She types up her response and hits send before she can change her mind. ‘Sounds like fun.’

Helena smiles when she sees it. ‘Cool. No pressure or anything. We can just see if we click.’

That makes the mutant feel better about it. ‘Cool.’ She stares at her phone, not quite believing that just happened. She reads through the exchange a few times.

‘Night.’ Helena includes a moon emoji.

Rogue responds, ‘Night,’ and includes a blushing smiley-face emoji.

She smiles at it for a while before turning out the light and going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m as surprised by Hel and Rogue as you are. Huh. I guess Hel is moving on, too.
> 
> The scene between Hel and Peter was for prettylittlehead22 (ff) who wanted a sweet exchange between them. Maybe in a few months Peter will be ready to meet or become reacquainted with Mary Jane Watson.
> 
> That’s it for now. If you like Deadpool, go see the movie. It captures the character really well. And stay for the after-credits scene. Happy Valentine’s Day! Until next time…


	197. To Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper is very pregnant. The scientists start looking into a replacement arm for Bucky. Bucky, Carol, Steve, and Loki go on a double date  
>  **Pairings:** Pepper  & Tony, Steve & Loki, Bucky & Carol (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Vaginal Sex

Pepper is in the middle of a meeting when she suddenly gets contractions. She knows it’s Braxton Hicks, but oh does it hurt. She holds up her hand as her face scrunches up. It’s a good chance to practice her breathing, so she does, feeling absolutely stupid. But it does help.

“If you need to excuse yourself…”

“No.” Her voice comes out tight. “I’m fine. Just,” she wooshes out a breath and inhales deeply, “give me a moment.”

Everyone waits.

It finally passes, and Pepper takes a relieved breath. “Okay. Sorry. You were saying?”

He continues discussing the strategy for their telecommunications division.

She gets another contraction just as he’s finishing. She does a better job of hiding it this time. She nods, her lips a thin line. She takes a breath. “Okay. Anything else?”

One of the few women there speaks. “Tony has requested investment in artificial limbs.”

She nods. “It should be coming out of his cost center. Is there a reason you’re bringing this up?”

“He’s asked for all the research and data we have.”

“Yes. And?” The contraction ends, and she sighs in relief.

“Well, that’s… I mean.”

Pepper looks around. “I may run this company, but Tony is still a large part of it. And that means he gets to fiddle with whatever he wants. If any of you have a problem with that, you can take it up with me. Now if there’s nothing else, this meeting is over.”

As soon as they leave, she grabs the edge of the table and does her breathing exercises. 

“Perhaps you should return home,” JARVIS suggests. 

She checks her schedule. “I’ve got another meeting and a conference call. I’ll go home after that. Please tell Tony we’re having take-out. And could you order a pizza with mushrooms, pineapple, and chicken to arrive at around 7?” She doesn’t trust Tony to do that.

“Of course.”

Pepper takes a breath before pulling herself out of the chair. “Two more weeks,” she mutters to herself. She is so ready for little Nicholas to come out.

xxx

Tony is working with Bruce over video conference to create a new prosthetic arm for Bucky that won’t destroy the skin around it. “We need to find a way to seamlessly go from biological nerves to inorganic wires.”

“Is it not seemless now?” Peter asks, looking up from where he’s trying to get the net arrow Tony had started to actually work.

“No,” Bruce answers. “It’s frying the nerves where they’re connected.”

Tony adds, “Based on our calculations, the prosthetic was originally at his elbow. Every 20 years or so, they had to take another couple of inches.”

“Ouch. Poor guy.”

“Eh he was unconscious for most of it.”

Bruce nods. “Unlike the cognitive recalibration. Brainwashing,” he clarifies. “He was definitely awake for that.”

“Do I want to know?” Peter asks.

“Probably not,” Bruce replies.

Tony, on the other hand, describes with great relish what they learned from Bucky and from the files that Steve recovered on his many missions to find him. “JARVIS, show Petey some pictures of the chairs they used.”

On Peter’s screen come multiple pictures of what looks like a chair that would be used in an electrocution. There are restraints as well as a sort of helmet thing. It reminds the intern of something out of a horror movie. “Yikes.”

“Yikes ain’t the half of it,” the billionaire says.

Bruce doesn’t approve. “Bucky doesn’t have to worry about that anymore. Now we just need to make sure that his new arm won’t damage his nerves more than they have been.”

“Yep. Petey, how are you at biomechanics?”

“My focus is biophysics.”

Tony smiles. “I knew we chose you for something other than your super sticky appendages. Which makes me wonder if your dick is sticky, too.” He can see that Bruce is not the least bit curious about that. “A question for another time. You can work with Bruce on the integration aspect. I’m working on the arm itself.”

“And here I thought you wanted a challenge,” Bruce teases.

“Don’t want to spoil your fun, Professor Lupin.” He smirks. “Just pass along any specs I need to adhere to.”

The gamma expert salutes and turns off the feed. He looks over at the intern. “The other stuff you’ve been working on takes a back seat now. We want to be sure Hydra doesn’t take any more from Bucky than they already have.”

“How do we do this? I mean it’s not like we can just try stuff on his arm.”

“Simulation,” Brue explains. “We’ve taken multiple samples from Bucky and have fed them into JARVIS.” He points at the screen. “As well as the information from the files Steve’s retrieved. There wasn’t much there, but every little bit helps.”

“What about medical journals. They must have information on nerve cells and stuff,” Peter suggests.

“We’ve got a few, but maybe you can find more.” He suggests starting there. “After you’re done, we can review and brainstorm on some possibilities.”

“Cool.” Peter immediately puts aside the arrow and starts searching the internet for any sort of research or medical paper on nervous systems, the mixture of biology and circuitry or electronics of some kind, and anything published in the last year on bionics.

xxx

Bucky is scratching again. Carol knocks his hand away. “Stop it.”

“What? It itches.”

“I don’t care.” She leans over the table. “Steve, tell him to stop.”

They are on a double date at a pub. There’s beer in front of each of them and nachos in the center of the square table. Carol has been eating the jalapenos that Loki picks off.

Steve looks at his friend sitting to his right. “Is your arm bothering you again?”

“Just itches.”

“It seems to itch a lot lately,” Carol notes before chomping down on a nacho.

Loki repositions his mug. “I know Bruce, Tony, and Peter have been working on a new arm. A permanent one.”

Bucky frowns. “Yeah.”

“Buck up, Buck,” Carol says, grinning for a moment at her own words. “If nothing else it’ll help you stop scratching. Hopefully.”

“Maybe,” he concedes. “Assuming what they do actually works.

“Other than Dr. Erskine, there are no other scientists I’d trust more with my body,” Steve assures him.

“Fitz Simmons,” Loki says quietly before drinking.

The Captain nods. “They’re next on the list.”

Curious, Carol asks, “Is Fitzsimmons a they or a _they_.”

Bucky looks at her. “I don’t know what a _they_ is. Is that like lovers or somethin’?”

She chuckles. “You’re cute when you’re being all innocently old fashioned. Old fashioned in a non-sexist and non-racist way,” she clarifies.

“That’s great, Sparkles, but it doesn’t answer my question.”

“Then allow me to enlighten you, Bucky-Bear,” she replies. “Some people don’t identify with a binary gender definition. So instead of being called he or she, they prefer to be called they.”

Bucky raises an eyebrow. Slowly he repeats, “They don’t identify with a binary gender definition.”

Loki chimes in. “Or they switch their gender identity often enough that it just makes it easier.”

“Seriously?”

Steve nods. “It’s a different world, Buck.”

“I can see that.” He’s not sure he’ll ever get used to it though.

Carol takes his hand. “Don’t worry. I’ll guide you through all the freaky changes. Gender fluidity. Gays in the military. Women working. Pocket phones. Easy access to porn.”

Beer to his lips, Steve coughs at that last one, almost doing a spit take.

“Too racy for you, Rogers?” Carol smirks.

“Oh, Dearest,” Loki coos, “on the contrary. Much too tame.”

Of course Steve immediately starts to blush. “That’s…not… I find computers are best used for other things.”

“Oh so you know what I meant by easy access.” Carol grins. She can feel Bucky silently shaking with laughter beside her. She turns to him. “Guess your bff here can teach you all about accessing porn.”

Bucky turns to her. “Yeah but then you won’t be there to watch it with me. And what’s the fun in that? Also, I already have the best porn sites bookmarked.” He winks at her.

“Do you find pornography alluring?” Loki asks the woman.

She shrugs. “Mainly I find it ridiculous. If it’s done sensually, I can get into it. But porn is usually just so awfully acted. I tend to watch it for a good laugh and not to get all hot and bothered. What about you, Loki? Do you enjoy watching people fuck?”

“Personally I would rather be the one doing the fucking,” he answers. “Or being fucked. And as for arousal, I prefer other methods.”

“Oh yeah?” Carol smiles. “Such as?”

“I’ll share mine if you share yours,” the god replies.

Steve is nervous about where this conversation is headed. “Have you decided what you’re gonna order, Buck?”

“I’m thinking either chicken wings or a bacon cheeseburger.”

“A bacon cheeseburger sounds good.”

Loki lightly touches his hand. “Unlike our conversation?” His finger slowly moves across the skin. “Apologies, Darling. We will talk about something more mundane.” He adds in a loud whisper, “I don’t think she’s ready to share yet anyway.”

“Thank you, Kitten.”

Carol studies them. From all she knows about the god, what with him being a Trickster and all, it seems odd that he would back down from the conversation so easily. Her eyes move over what is visible of his body to look for signs of abuse. Despite Loki’s long sleeves, she sees the bruises around his wrists. And though they seem calm and happy, she knows that’s just right now. Abusers often seem loving until their temper gets the better of them. Then they’re violent and scary as fuck.

Steve and Bucky finish off the nachos as Carol continues examining Loki for more signs of abuse. She’s pretty sure there’s a scar on his chest just peeking out of his shirt. It’s not a good sign.

“What do you want, Kitten?”

“Fish and Chips.” He doesn’t even have to think.

Bucky looks over at Carol. “And you, Sparkles?”

“Hmm? Oh. Chicken Ceasar salad please.”

Steve gets Bucky’s final decision (wings) then goes to the bar to order.

Carol chugs the rest of her beer. She looks at her boyfriend and sweetly asks, “Bucky-Bear, would you get us another round?” She waits until he’s gone, ignoring the warning look he gives her. Then she turns to the man on her right and points to her own chest. “You okay there, Loki?”

“Hmm?” He sees where she’s pointing then looks down and realizes the scar is visible. It’s the top of the ‘t’ in the word ‘Property’ that Steve carved into his chest the night before. Below it reads ‘of Steve Rogers’. He smiles at the memory. “Oh. Yes. Perfect.” He makes no move to cover it up.

“How’d ya get the scar?”

“Foreplay.” He sips his beer.

Carol raises an eyebrow. “Foreplay?”

The corners of Loki’s mouth slowly climb up. “I like things a little rough.”

She doesn’t back down. “Is that how you explain the bruises on your wrists?”

Loki shrugs. “I like being tied up, too. Does that shock you?”

Ignoring the question, she looks directly into his eyes, almost challenging. “It was consensual?” 

“Of course.” He gives her a haughty smile. “Do you think he could do something I wouldn’t agree to? I am a god and well versed in magic.”

Her blue eyes give him a hard stare. “Doesn’t mean he doesn’t have a hold over you. I’ve seen strong people unwilling to leave abusive partners before.”

Loki’s eyes go wide in amusement. “Abusive partners? You don’t honestly think Steve is abusive, do you?”

“I don’t know what to think.” She’s starting to feel stupid. “I just know you’re bruised and scarred and given those by Steve.”

He can see the sincerity in her eyes. Reaching over, he places his hand over hers. “Thank you for your concern, but I assure you he doesn’t do anything I don’t want.” He pats her hand. “And if he ever goes too far, we have a safe word.”

She looks at him. “A safe word?” She looks over at Captain America. “So you’re in 50 Shades of Grey territory?” Her face is full of concern.

“I’ve neither read nor seen it,” Loki admits. “I hear it’s awful.”

“It was. Jess made me go see it with her. It was…” She makes a sour face. “I will never get back that time.” Her eyes hold his again. “But it was not a healthy relationship.”

“Carol, I can’t speak to that book or movie. I can only tell you that Steve respects me and cares for me in a way no one ever has.” He smiles. “He always gives me what I need.”

“Even if you don’t want it?” she challenges.

“Yes. But,” he begins with a raised finger, “that usually means he’s treating me with more kindness and gentleness than I think I deserve.”

Her eyebrow rises. “Really?”

“Really,” he assures her.

Her eyes narrow. “Have you ever had to use your safe word?”

He takes a breath and admits, “Less than a handful of times.” They flash through his mind, and his hand goes to his neck.

She looks disappointed, almost disillusioned. “And you think that’s healthy?”

“I am not a being anyone should talk to about healthy. But I can tell you that there is no one I trust more or feel safest with than Steve.”

A moment later, Steve and Bucky return with the beer. “Food will be ready in a bit,” the Captain says. He notices the change in mood. “Everything okay?” There’s a hint of worry in his voice. He really wants Loki and Carol to get along.

She nods.

Loki finishes the last of his first beer before speaking. “Carol was concerned about my bruises and cuts. I don’t think she approves of our foreplay.”

Steve reddens considerably. “Oh.” He looks down in shame.

“What I hadn’t told her was how much I need it.” He reaches over and takes his lover’s hand. “She doesn’t know how antsy and cruel I can get without it.”

“I’m sorry. I don’t get it,” Carol says. “What about it could you possibly like?”

The god looks at her. “So much. But perhaps the best way I can describe it is that as it happens, Steve and I become the only two people in the universe and the moment we are in is all that we have.” He looks at Steve. “It’s intoxicating.”

Bucky is not happy with Carol right now. “It’s their sex life, they can do what they want.” His voice is clipped and a little annoyed.

She glares at him. “As long as it’s consensual.”

“It is,” Loki assures her.

“Carol?” Steve waits for her to look at him. “Thank you for caring about Loki’s safety. I appreciate it.” He looks down at his hands. “I hit him once out of anger. It was the stupidest thing I’ve ever done, and I’ve regretted it ever since. I swore to him and myself that it would never happen again.”

“And it hasn’t,” Loki assures her. He turns to Steve. “And goodness knows I goaded you that day.”

“No excuse,” the Captain says. “I should have walked away to cool down.”

Carol exchanges a look with Bucky who says, “We all make mistakes.”

“It’s never happened again.” Loki brings Steve’s hand to his lips and kisses the fingers. “I love you.”

Steve gives him a sad smile. “I love you back.”

The god nods. Deciding to change the topic, he turns to Carol. “So when are you becoming an Avenger?”

“Me? Like I could keep up.”

“Now now. No need to be coy, Colonel Danvers. We all know you’d surpass practically everyone on the team.” He ignores the kick Steve just gave him.

Carol’s ego can’t help but come out. “Practically everyone?”

Loki chuckles at the reaction. “Hulk is a hard one to surpass. Even I was bested by him. But of course he caught me unawares.”

“Oh of course.” It sounds like she’s humoring him.

Steve takes his lover’s hand. “There was a Loki-sized indentation on the floor.”

“Two actually but who’s counting.”

“Then you asked for a drink.” Steve remembers it almost fondly. “Your eyes were different. Green instead of the blue from the Tesseract.”

“You looked at me with such seriousness. I knew even then you’d be perfect. So moral. So forthright.”

“Geez Louise. Get a room, you two,” Bucky teases. His eyes turn to Carol as though to say ‘I told you there was nothing to be concerned about’.

She shrugs back. “So who seduced whom?”

Steve gives a shy half smile. “Loki definitely seduced me.”

“Yes. I’m afraid I corrupted him thoroughly,” the god says. “And then he did the worst thing any person could do.”

A hint of concern appears on Carol’s face. “What was that?”

Green eyes look lovingly at his fiancé. “He made me fall in love with him.”

xxx

“I told you Loki was fine,” Bucky says a bit harshly when they get back to Carol’s apartment.

Chewie hisses at him.

“Well I’m sorry, but I wanted to see that for myself.” She goes straight for her cat and pets her. “Did you fight with Howard? Good girl.”

Howard silently looks at them both. As soon as Bucky grabs the leash, he immediately goes to his master.

“I’m takin’ Howard for a walk. We’ll be right back.”

“Buck.”

He looks up from attaching the leash to his dog’s harness. “Yeah?”

“I’d apologize, but I didn’t do anything wrong.”

He frowns. “Yeah. You would think that. I’ll be back.” He leads his dog to the door.

“Are you coming back?” There’s a hint of fear in her voice.

It makes him look at her again. “Yeah. I’m comin’ back.” He pauses. “Unless you don’t want me to.”

“I want you to.”

He nods and leaves.

Carol sighs. Her eyes land on her cat. “Don’t look at me like that. I needed to be sure.”

Chewie blinks.

“You’re right. He needs to realize he doesn’t live in the 1940s anymore where that was accepted.”

Chewie tilts her head.

“I know, right?” She looks towards the door. “He thinks just because he’s all handsome and gentlemanly that I’m gonna just do what he says. But he has another thing coming.” She juts out her chin. “I was right on this.”

There’s a meow.

“You’re wrong. He won’t leave. Not over this.”

Chewie’s ear flicks.

“Yes I realize he already left. But that’s just to walk Howard. It’s not permanent.” She looks at the door. “He’ll be back.” She takes a breath and goes to her bedroom to change.

When Bucky gets back, he finds her curled up on the couch wearing pajamas that look more like a long t-shirt than anything else and reading a book. 

She looks up at him. “How was the walk?”

“Successful. Howard did all of his business.” He pats his dog’s head.

“Congratulations, Howard.”

Bucky straightens up after removing the leash. They look at each other awkwardly. “Do you want me to go?”

“No. Do you want to go?”

“No.” He frowns. “Did you have to bring that up? I told you Loki was fine. Why couldn’t you just believe me?”

She puts the book on the side table. “Maybe because back in your day it was perfectly acceptable for men to hit women.”

He walks towards her. “A) Loki is not a woman. B) It wasn’t acceptable to everyone.”

“Loki may not be a woman, but he’s definitely submissive to Steve,” she counters.

“Now who’s being sexist.”

Carol scowls. “Don’t lay that on me. They are into BDSM, and Loki is the submissive. Am I wrong?”

His eyes look down to the floor. He shakes his head.

She smiles in triumph. “Then you agree that my comment was not sexist. It was simply the truth.”

He frowns. “Yeah.”

Her smile disappears. “I know Steve is your friend. I know you don’t want to think he’s capable of that. But I needed to be sure.”

He nods and scratches his shoulder.

“Stop that.”

“What?” He realizes what he’s doing. “Oh. Sorry.”

She stands and walks to him. Her nipples are clearly visible nubs beneath the fabric. She moves his hand away and holds it in hers. She swings their hands back and forth. “I’ve got an itch you can scratch.” It’s said innocently enough, but the look behind it is dripping with sexuality.

He smiles. “I’m starting to feel a bit itchy myself.”

“Then it’s a good thing I’ve forgiven you.” She leads him to the bedroom.

“You’ve forgiven me?” He hadn’t realized there was something he needed forgiveness for.

“Yep.” She stops by the bed and turns around. She pulls up on the sweater he’s wearing until it comes off.

“Maybe I don’t forgive you.”

“I did nothing wrong.” She kisses him. Her hands go to his waistband and unfasten his trousers.

“Interrogating Loki in the middle of a restaurant is not wrong in your eyes?”

“Not when it’s the only chance I’ve gotten to be alone with him.” She pushes him onto the bed and uses the opportunity to pull the trousers from his legs.

“You just couldn’t wait to tear my clothes off could you,” he teases.

“What else am I gonna do with my boy toy?”

He chuckles. “Almost forgot you have that itch that needs scratching.”

She nods and pulls off his underwear. She takes a moment to appreciate the view, whistling her appreciation. “My but you are a fine specimen.”

Bucky gets up on his elbows. “I’m more than just a piece of meat you know.” He grabs his cock. “This is not your personal plaything.”

“You sure?” She smirks. “Maybe I should get my name tattooed on it so everyone knows it’s mine.”

A pained expression comes into his face. “Ouch.”

She watches as his hand caresses himself, hardening in his own grasp. She bites her bottom lip and reaches beneath her nightgown. White panties fall to the ground. “Best get comfy, Bucky-Bear. You won’t be getting up for quite some time.”

Bucky moves to lie with his head on the pillows. He barely gets there before she’s straddling him. The hem of her nightgown tickles his skin. He looks up at her. “Hope you don’t think this makes me submissive.”

She runs his hands over his chest. She hasn’t sat on him yet. “We don’t need those kinds of games.”

“No? What kind of games do we need?” His hand is still around his cock.

“Twister,” she replies with a smirk.

“I was thinking more like doctor.” He wiggles his eyebrows.

She rolls her eyes.

He lifts up her nightgown, but she tugs it back down. “Not even a peek?”

Smiling, she slowly lifts it up with one hand. The other hand slides between her legs. A look of pleasure comes over her face.

“That’s what I’m talking about.” His hand moves a little faster until she pulls it away.

“Oh, Buck. Why would you want to use your hand when you’ve got a wet hot vagina ready to be used.” She pouts seductively.

“Then by all means, let’s do it.” He looks around. “Condom?”

She nods and gets him one. She unfurls it lovingly over his cock. Then she returns to straddling him. “Is this where we were?”

“Uh-huh,” he nods. He places his hands on her hips and slides them up her torso, her nightgown gathering at his elbows.

Carol takes his hands and puts them over the cloth covering her breasts. “Mind if I take this hard?” She lines him up, the tip of his cock pressed against her hole. She’s practically dripping with desire.

“Not at all.”

She takes him in swiftly, with a force that could only be handled by a few men.

He squeezes her tits automatically when she does.

“Oh, yeah.” She moves back slowly then rams in hard yet again. She groans when her ass makes contact with his testicles.

“Fuck.” Bucky’s head leans back in pleasure as his hands squeeze her breasts once again.

The rhythm is slow at first, putting all of Carol’s strength into each thrust. But then Bucky’s hands move to her hips, encouraging her to go faster. Soon she has one hand on his chest and another on one of his legs as she increases speed, too.

One of his hands moves to her clit. He keeps his fingers steady, allowing her to control how much stimulation she gets from it. The way she’s angling her hips, she wants a lot of stimulation from it.

“I want to see you naked,” he moans.

“When we’re done.” Her voice is tight. Her brow is furrowed in concentration. She rides him hard and deep, in a way she couldn’t with any other man.

He takes his hand away, causing her to whimper. He smiles and puts it back.

Carol moves with renewed vigor.

His other hand finds it’s way beneath her nightgown. It travels up the cool skin until it reaches her breast.

She moans in appreciation when he squeezes her. “Buck! Buck! Buuuuuck!” Her toes curl as pulses of pleasure shoot through her, causing her thrusts to slow down.

Bucky thrusts up hard as he ejaculates into the condom. A cry escapes his lips as he joins her in ecstasy.

Breathing heavily, Carol moves off of him and curls against his side. “You still mad at me, Bucky-Bear?”

He shakes his head. “Hard to be when you make me feel like this.” He kisses her lips before removing the condom. He wraps it in tissue and tosses it into the garbage.

Carol’s head lifts off his chest to make sure the Winter Soldier didn’t miss. He didn’t. She smiles and kisses his chest. “We should end every argument like this.”

“I agree,” Bucky chuckles. “I definitely agree.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, All! Nothing much to comment on this week. We concentrated a bit more on some of the others characters for skydancer2000 (ff)
> 
> I can’t believe we are 2 chapters shy of 200. How did that happen? It is beyond me.
> 
> Have a fantastic week! Until next time…


	198. To Stew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey gives Tony something to fear. Loki reassures Steve. Dr. Selvig goes to a conference. Logan and Bruce have dinner.  
>  **Pairings:** Rhodey  & Rae, Pepper & Tony, Steve & Loki, Logan & Bruce & Hulk (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Anal Sex

Rhodey, Rae, and Marika are visiting Pepper and Tony. Really, Rhodey went over to help Tony with the nursery. “I can’t believe you waited this long.” He’s on a ladder putting glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling.

“I didn’t,” Tony says a little testily. “I just had other ideas after the contractors left. And Pegasus’ snout is too far to the right.”

“Do _you_ want to do this?”

“No. I already told you, you’re up there to place, and I’m down here to direct. If I trusted that you knew the constellations, you’d be down here instead of me.”

Rhodey rolls his eyes.

“Don’t make a face at the ceiling. Prove to me you know the constellations,” Tony challenges.

“I know Orion is about to take off his belt and whoop your ass with it.”

“What is going on in here?” Rae demands, holding Marika. Pepper is just behind her.

Rhodey moves the offending star to the left. “Tony is being a perfectionist a-hole.”

“He’s very good at that,” Pepper says. “You know the stars really aren’t a necessity. The car seat on the other hand…”

“We’ll do that next,” her husband promises. “How are you feeling? Do you need to lie down?”

She smiles. He’s been very attentive lately, almost as though channeling all of his anxiety into helping her. “I’m fine. Really.” She pats Rae’s arm. “We should stop distracting them.”

“Let them kill each other in peace?” the doctor jokes. “Sure. Just remember today is my day off. So please don’t make me patch one or both of you up.” She turns and carries her daughter away.

As soon as they are gone, Tony sing-songs, “Somebody got in trouble.”

“Yeah. You.” He points at the ceiling. “Now check the damn horse’s head so I can get down.”

The engineer takes a look. “Better. It’ll do. But we still have to finish Aquarius.”

Rhodey gives him a pointed glare. “Don’t do it.”

Tony smiles.

“Don’t you do it.”

He opens his mouth.

“You don’t even like hippy music.”

That doesn’t stop him. He sings, “This is the dawning of the Age of Aquarius, Age of Aquariuuuuuus. Aquariiiuuuuuuuuuus. Aquariiiuuuuuuuus.”

“I hate you.”

“You love me,” Tony smirks.

“I’m getting down. You finish Aquarius.” Rhodey begins to step down the ladder.

“Aw, honey, don’t be like that. I’m sorry.” He bats his eyes. “We just need four more.” He points, “There. There. There. And there.”

The Colonel sighs and puts up the final four.

“Thank you, Sweet Pea.”

He shakes his head. “Come on. We still need to put the car seat in.”

“Wait. Let me just test this out.” Tony walks over to the switch and turns out the light. The stars glow above. “Now that is cool.”

“I didn’t think you of all people would want to replicate space.”

“This space I’m good with. It’s the ones with stars I don’t recognize that give me the heebie-jeebies,” Tony clarifies before turning to go.

“Makes sense.”

They head out to the garage where they unpack the car seat. Rhodey holds the box while Tony pulls on the seat itself to get it out.

“So how are you feeling? In a month you’ll officially be a dad.”

“I’m nervous. Trying not to show it too much around Pepper,” he says. “She’s got enough on her plate.”

“How long is she taking off work?”

“A couple of months. After that the baby will mainly be with me in the lab.” He yanks hard and finally gets the seat free.

“Is that safe?” Rhodey can’t help but think of the chemicals and experiments and things.

“Sure. And I plan on teaching him the periodic table along with the ABCs.” He glances at the directions and hands them to his friend. “And when he gets older, he can help me around the lab. We can design things and do experiments together.” This is his grand plan, to share his life and work in a way his own father didn’t.

“Sounds nice. But what if he doesn’t want to?”

“Of course he’ll want to.” Tony carries the seat to Pepper’s vehicle.

“He may not want to. He may prefer sports.”

“Blasphemy.”

Rhodey persists. “It’s true. Or he may not be as smart as you.”

Tony stops abruptly and turns to face his friend. “May not be as smart as me? That’s not possible. I’m a genius. And Pepper is pretty darn intelligent herself. Those are awesome genes he’s getting.”

“That doesn’t guarantee anything, Tony. You don’t want to put too much pressure on the little guy. And the truth is, he may not be as smart as you.” He softens his voice. “We don’t know what the Extremis serum might have done to him.”

Fear comes into the engineer’s brown eyes. “It…It’ll be fine. All the tests have come out okay.” He continues to walk almost as though trying to walk away from the thought.

“It was experimental,” Rhodey reminds him. “We were lucky Pepper survived the infusions. We don’t know what effect –“

“I get it,” Tony interrupts. Then softer, “I get it.” It’s something that’s been gnawing at the back of his mind for a while now. He’s always managed to push it away. But now it is standing front and center, unwilling to be ignored now that his best friend is shining a spotlight on it.

Seeing how much he’s rattled his friend, Rhodey clasps his shoulder and mutters, “I’m sorry. I just don’t want you to be blindsided.”

He nods. “Yeah.” Only blindsided is exactly how he feels right now.

Rhodey can tell the conversation is weighing on Tony by how quiet he is being as they install the car seat. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to lay on the heavy.”

“He doesn’t have to be smart. I like different stuff. And we can still bond over science even if he doesn’t understand quantum physics.”

“Yeah. Sure. Of course.”

Tony gives him a look. “You sound like you’re humoring me.”

Rhodey sighs. “You aren’t exactly the most patient man when it comes to science stuff.”

He scowls. As much as he wishes his friend was wrong, he knows he isn’t. “I’ll learn patience.”

There’s a pause. “Okay.”

That pause speaks volumes and makes Tony even more nervous than before.

xxx

It’s very early in the morning, but Steve is awake. Normally he’d get dressed and go for a run. But this morning he stays and watches Loki sleep.

Carol’s words have been rattling in his mind ever since their double date. And now all Steve can think is that he’s not good enough for Loki. The god deserves more. He deserves someone who will always worship him and never hurt him.

Tears well up as he looks at his love. They roll down his cheeks as he considers whether he should let Loki go.

Feeling as though he’s being watched, Loki opens his eyes and looks over at the artist. He can’t help but notice the wet blue irises, the tears clinging to the long lashes, the streaks they have left down his cheeks. “Steve?”

Heart sinking into his stomach, the Captain can’t bring himself to answer. He nods.

“Darling, are you crying?” It’s a ridiculous question given the evidence in front of him, but he asks it anyway. He cups his lover’s cheeks and wipes away fresh tears.

Steve nods. “Sorry.”

“For what, Darling?” He’s really starting to worry now. “Please tell me what’s wrong?”

“You deserve better,” Steve finally gets out.

“Better than you?” Loki shakes his head with a smile. “I don’t believe there is such a person out there for me.”

The artist caresses his love’s cheek. “I’ve hurt you.”

“And I’ve hurt you. It’s what people who love each other do.”

Steve shakes his head. “People who love each other don’t hit or choke.”

“Or cut? Or whip? Or pour hot wax on them? Or any of the things I need you to do?” Loki gazes up at him. “Darling, if I didn’t believe you deserved me, I wouldn’t be with you.”

“You’re a little biased. You love me. I don’t know why, but you do.”

He sighs. “You’re right. You’re right. How could I possibly love a man like you? A man who tries to do what is right. A man who when he fails admits it and tries to make up for it and learn from it.” He’s starting to tear up himself. “A man who broke me with kindness and gentleness. A man who accepted me and loved me.” His own tears fall. “A man who has been more honest with me than anyone else in my life.”

“Thor,” Steve offers.

“Thor doesn’t understand me the way you do.” He tries to smile. “Also I don’t want to fuck him.”

More tears fall down Steve’s face. “I promise I will never ever hurt you again. Not like I have.”

“Unless I want it?” Loki’s thumb traces his love’s bottom lip. “Otherwise I’ll get bored and likely act up.”

He nods. “We’ll be very clear that it’s part of play. And I will stop immediately if you ever use the safe word.”

“Agreed.” Loki kisses him. “Now go for a run and let me sleep. It’ll make you feel better.”

Steve nods. He takes another kiss before getting out of bed.

xxx

Dr. Selvig generally doesn’t like flying. The helmet always makes things a bit…complicated. His medical doctor and his psychiatrist have both written him notes to prove that he needs it. He still gets crap for it though. This time at least he’s going to an academic conference on astrophysics in Hungary. He’s presenting the work he’s co-written with Dr. Foster. It makes the hassle worth it.

Jane couldn’t come because it conflicted with her and Sif’s plans to. They are going to an ice hotel on holiday. Instead Darcy is accompanying him along with Victor Creed. Erik can’t believe those two are still together. He supposes it helps that the man goes away for long periods at a time.

They get to the hotel in one piece, and after getting their rooms Erik goes to check into the conference. He has learned to ignore the constant scrutiny of those around him caused by the helmet. Still, he knows how ridiculous it makes him look. The eccentric scientist who walks around wearing an Asgardian helmet. He’s known for it now. It’s become a signature look, like Bill Nye’s bow tie.

A few of the professors and students ask for selfies. Erik is uncertain about doing them. But he smiles as much as he can muster and and lets them take the pictures.

He opts to have dinner alone in his room. He’s had enough Darcy and Victor for one day. Instead he sits in his hotel room and watches porn.

When he finally goes to bed, Erik puts the helmet on the side table.

His dreams that night are strange. They are full of voices. And there is one voice in particular that feels familiar. It sends a shiver up his spine. What’s worse, it feels close, as though reaching out for him, beckoning him to return to her.

xxx

Once again, Logan has to go to the lab to get Bruce to stop working. “I’m starting to think you don’t wanna see me anymore.”

Bruce looks up. “No. Sorry. I mean I do. I want to see you.” He takes off his glasses and rubs the bridge of his nose. “I’ve just been trying to solve this problem, and I keep losing track of time.”

“Still with the arm?”

“Yes.” He looks around. “How long ago since Peter left?”

“I couldn’t tell you,” the mutant replies. “So get this.” He sits on the edge of Bruce’s desk. “I talked to Rogue today.”

“How is she?”

“She’s good. But that’s not the news.”

Bruce chuckles. “No? What’s the news?” He puts his glasses back on and reviews the results from the last dozen tests.

There’s a pause. “Hel asked her out.”

“Oh yeah? That’s nice. Helena could use a friend since she lost Gwen.” He goes back to the academic paper written by Dr. Helen Cho from South Korea. She’s doing amazing work on synthetic tissue, and he’s hoping that there’s something there that will help him understand what he’s doing wrong.

“No, you don’t understand. Hel asked her _out_. Like on a date.”

Bruce stops and looks at him. There’s a hint of confusion on his face. “On a date? Do Rogue and Hel date women?”

“Well apparently Hel does,” Logan points out. “Rogue never has. She says she told Hel but also told her that she’s willing to try.” He shrugs and chews on his lip.

Bruce notices. “You don’t seem all that happy about it.”

“I just don’t want Rogue to be pressured into anything. You know?”

He nods. “I do. And I’m sure knowing you have her back will help.” He takes off his glasses with a sigh and again rubs the bridge of his nose. “How about we discuss this after dinner? I assume it’s dinner time.” He cleans his glasses and hangs them from his shirt pocket.

Logan nods. “Yep. It’s dinner time. You at a stopping point?”

“Just about. Let me just put these samples away, and we can go.” Bruce goes fairly quickly. Soon enough, he is following his lover out the door. After stopping to get their coats, they head down the elevator to the parking garage.

Logan takes the motorcycle, and Bruce climbs on behind him. They ride off into the night.

It’s cold. Bruce hugs Logan tight hoping that will help with warmth. It doesn’t. And he wonders again why he agrees to ride on the motorcycle when a) there’s no protection from the wind and b) the worst accidents can happen on them. Hulk assures him that he’s safe. ‘Yeah but I’d rather you not come out in the city.’

‘Bruce still does not trust Hulk.’

‘Bruce trusts people less. Geez. Now you have me talking, uh thinking in third person.’ He swears he can feel Hulk smile. ‘If you come out, it means I’ve lost control. And yes then you’ll likely start smashing. But even if you can keep yourself from doing that, odds are some idiot will provoke you. Then it will be Hulk smashing Manhattan all over again.’

‘Wolvie will be there.’

It’s Bruce’s turn to smile. ‘Yes. But if he’s unconscious or badly hurt, he won’t be able to keep you calm. In fact, it could make things worse. You’d need to remember that he’ll be fine. Healing factor.’

‘Hulk like Wolvie.’

‘Bruce like Wolvie, too.’

The green beast chuckles in his head. ‘Bruce speak like Hulk.’

He shakes his head. Somehow that always happens when he speaks to the Big Guy.

“Everything okay back there?” Logan shouts.

“Peachy,” he shouts back.

Logan pulls into what looks like a dive bar. But they have some of the best burgers in the Bronx. Best milkshakes, too, though they usually both have beer. They walk in and find a booth in the back. And when the waitress comes, they order bacon cheeseburgers, fries, and beer.

Bruce takes a long drink. It tastes good, no less for marking the end of needing to think actively about bionics and integrating them seamlessly into human anatomy. (Or schooling Peter on the Borg and the Six Million Dollar Man.) He takes a cleansing breath. “So Rogue and Hel. Does Loki know?”

“No one knows,” Logan tells him. “Honestly, I think she’s a little freaked out by it.”

“That I understand. I was drunk my first time with a guy. Thought it was a fluke. But then Phil kind of happened.” His brow furrows. “Kind of.” He looks across the table and smiles. “And then there was you.”

The mutant smiles back. “I didn’t know what you were. Just that you were different.”

“And then you were at Steve’s, almost like it was fate.”

Logan reaches over and takes his hand. “What makes you think it wasn’t?” Their hands part when the food comes. “Thanks, Darlin’.” He winks at the waitress.

She smiles. “Let me know if you need anything else. ‘Kay?” she says, her Bronx accent coming out. With that, she shimmies away.

The mutant holds up the burger and takes a deep whiff. It makes him smile. Then he takes a big bite.

Bruce pours ketchup on the side of his plate first. They’ve got the squeeze bottles, so it’s not as painful as the old glass bottles used to be. Only after he has a nice circle of it does he pick up his burger and take his first bite.

Logan grabs a fry and runs it through the scientist’s ketchup. 

He should probably be used to it by now, but it still irks him as endearing as it is. He’s given up saying anything. Instead he slides the ketchup bottle closer to the mutant. Sure it’s borderline passive-aggressive, but it helps.

More importantly, it works. Logan grabs the bottle and squeezes some onto his plate. He’d actually prefer to pour it all over the fries, but he knows Bruce doesn’t like that. Too chaotic for him or somethin’. He’s not sure. Whatever the reason, it’s no biggie for him to dip. “So yeah. Rogue agreed to go on a date with Hel. Though they’re supposedly just going to try out the waters.” He shrugs with his eyebrows as well as his shoulders. “We’ll see.”

“I thought she had a thing for Peter,” Bruce says. “Guess that’s not the case anymore.” He picks up his beer but stops before the mug makes it to his lips. “How is Kurt doing?”

“Better. Apparently he and Mystique have gotten close. Not sure that’s a good thing,” the mutant adds.

“She is his mother.”

“So? Just because someone is biologically able to have a kid doesn’t mean they’d make a good parent.” Logan has seen enough to know that.

Bruce knows it from personal experience. “Yeah. But Kurt is older. I should hope he wouldn’t be too influenced by her.”

“Let’s hope not.” He takes another drink. “Kurt’s a good kid. Hel broke his heart but good.”

“He’s young. He’ll bounce back.”

“Did you?” Logan asks. “I mean really?”

“Eventually.” Bruce gives a small grin. “Got you after I did. That’s something.”

The mutant nods. He’s had a handful of loves. Every one of them died before their time. But Bruce has Hulk to keep him safe. Logan has hope that this love will last him a long long time. “When we get home, you’ll have even more of me.”

“Oh yeah?” The smile on his face is huge. “I can’t wait.” Judging from Hulk’s reaction, he can’t wait either.

xxx

Logan manages to wait until they are securely back in their room before pulling Bruce into a hungry kiss.

Bruce immediately feels Hulk surge forward but remain just in the background. But it’s enough to grip the mutant’s arms with more force than usual.

Pulling away, the mutant can already see the rim of bright green around his lover’s deep brown eyes. “Don’t tell me I’ve already got ya close to coming.”

He shakes his head. “Hulk… Guess the roughness pulled him closer.”

“Should I stop? Or cool it a little?”

“No.” It’s his turn to kiss roughly, hungrily. He pulls at his lover’s clothes.

“JARVIS, Hulk may make an appearance,” Logan warns as his flannel shirt comes off followed quickly by his a-shirt.

“I will alert those on the floor,” the A.I. assures him.

Bruce pauses. “I hate that we have to do that.”

“I don’t mind.” He grabs the scientist’s jaw. “You know I want all of you.” He leans in and takes a deep whiff from his lover’s neck.

“Wolvie,” Bruce and Hulk breathe.

Logan yanks back the deep purple shirt and pulls it off of them. He pulls them close by the front of their pants and kisses them hungrily. As their tongues slide against each other, pants get unfastened. 

The mutant has to sit to pull off his boots. Bruce helps him then gets rid of his own shoes. Standing again, the khakis and jeans come off. Underwear gets tossed aside. Then Logan pushes them against the wall and grinds against them.

They grab the Logan’s ass and pull him closer, wanting more friction. The green rim around their irises is more pronounced.

Pulling back, Logan uses a gentler touch. “Shh. We’ll get there.” He places soft kisses along their jaw.

“I should stop.” Bruce sounds strained.

He whispers in their ear. “You’ll need to show some restraint, Hulk. You’re welcome to join, but I need Bruce’s body tonight.” He kisses it. “We’ll go to the cabin soon and have some fun with yours.”

“Wolvie promises?”

“Cross my heart.”

Hulk retreats back enough for Bruce to feel comfortable.

“Thank you,” Bruce says to both of them.

“Better?” Logan asks. When he gets the nod, he slowly, completely claims their mouth. He knows Hulk is still there and feeling all of it. The eyes never lie, not about Hulk anyway.

Bruce can feel his lover’s erection against his thigh. His own is pressed into Logan’s pubic hair. He moans into the warm mouth.

The kisses become softer. But they continue to hold the same depth and breadth. Logan’s hands hold Bruce’s head steady. “I love you.” He follows that with a kiss.

“I love.” Bruce is interrupted by another kiss. “You.” The kissing resumes as does the slow grinding that only makes him want more. “Logan.”

“Right here, Brucey.” He continues kissing him.

He’d roll his eyes but opts instead to push off the wall. He turns and pulls Logan as he walks backwards towards the bed. “Lube,” he manages to say before the back of his legs hit the edge.

Logan pushes him back then gets the lube from the nightstand. Smiling, he coats his fingers. “You gonna spread your legs for me?”

“Don’t I always?” He leans back and puts his feet on the bed, spreading his knees.

“Fucking beautiful.”

“Not yet,” Bruce replies with a smile.

Logan swears he can see both Bruce and Hulk through those eyes. He kneels between his lover’s legs. Spreading the cheeks wide, he kisses the puckered hole then runs his tongue over it, causing his love to moan. He moves his kisses up the taint to the testicles as his fingers find the anus. He pushes in a digit while sucking on the side of the cock.

There’s a sharp intake of breath as Bruce grabs his arm. “Shit. Sniff me.”

He smiles. “Gettin’ there.” He slowly kisses up the happy trail to the belly button, dipping his tongue into the crevice. A second finger is added. He continues upward, sometimes running his teeth over the skin, sometimes sucking on it. When he finally gets to the neck, he takes a nice long whiff.

That sends shivers through Bruce’s body. He strokes the mutant’s arm. “More.”

Logan takes another deep sniff just before adding a third finger. He continues stretching Bruce out, often sniffing or running his teeth over his lover’s skin as he does.

Hulk is getting impatient. So is Bruce. They pull the mutant into a hungry kiss.

Fingers come out. The mutant quickly gets into position. He adds lube to his cock before lining up. There are a few more kisses before he pushes in, wanting to make them both half-crazed for it.

Bruce and Hulk grab Logan’s ass and pull him deep inside. They groan in pleasure.

“Fuck, Brucey. Didn’t know you were gonna do that.”

“That’s what you get for waiting so long.”

It takes Logan a moment to calm down enough to start his long, slow thrusts. He looks deep into those brown eyes with the ring of green. “I love you both.”

“We both love you.” They’re moving their body to get him deeper inside.

Logan strokes their cock as he moves and kisses their lips. He knows what Bruce likes, and he’s sure to give it to the man sharing his body. Sharing is something the scientist has done more of since the beginning of the year.

“Harder.” Bruce isn’t sure if that directive is from him or Hulk. Not that it matters. As soon as Logan gives it to him, it feels good enough to not care who suggested it.

They move together, hungry kisses and nips breaking the rhythm.

Bruce grasps his lover’s arms with a cry. “Wolvie, there.”

Logan rubs the tip of Bruce’s cock with his thumb as he concentrates his thrusts against his lover’s prostate. He’s not going to be able to hold out much longer.

“Wolvie!” His half-screamed, half-roared. Semen spurts out of their cock, coating all of them in the sticky milky substance.

It isn’t long before the mutant is coming inside his lover with his own grunted cry. He relaxes against Bruce. “That was fun.”

Bruce is breathing heavily with his eyes closed. It was close. He felt Hulk wanting to surge through. ‘You good?’

‘Hulk good. Hulk sleepy.’ He retreats into Banner’s subconscious to rest.

“Amazing.”

Logan smiles. “You said it.” He looks into the brown eyes and sees only brown. He kisses Bruce softly. “You back to mostly you?”

“Yep. You wore Hulk out.” He touches Logan’s lips.

“I’m sure restraining himself was a big part of that,” the mutant notes.

“Probably.” Bruce smiles softly. “I need a shower.”

“One shower coming up.” He makes no effort to move.

That causes a chuckle. “Coming up when?”

“Soon enough.”

“Soon enough for what?”

“Just soon enough.” Logan kisses him again. It’s slow and comforting. Then he gets up and offers Bruce his hand.

Taking it, they go to the bathroom where they make out in the shower for a good long while.

xxx

Baron Wolfgang von Strucker smiles at the only two people who have survived the process to unlock superhuman power.

“We will not be able to control them,” General Schroeder tells him in German. “He is impatient and impertinent. She is single-minded.”

“All they need to know is that Stark is an Avenger. That makes the Avengers their enemy.” He smiles. “That makes them perfect.”

“They are only two. The Avengers have many, including two gods.”

Strucker agrees. “Tell the scientists to replicate this success. When we have more, we will strike at the heart of the Avengers and destroy them. Then we will remake the world in Hydra’s image.” He smiles.

“Hail Hydra.”

“Hail Hydra.” He looks at the young woman through the glass and smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you guessed what’s coming? It’s never a good sign when Dr. Selvig hears voices, especially since he’s in Eastern Europe. And I would guess Bruce will be getting in touch with Dr. Cho about Bucky’s arm. And then there is the appearance Strucker.
> 
> Tony’s fears about being a father and now about whether his son will share his likes and genius, how that might change his feelings for his son, were suggested by chaospearl (ao3).
> 
> ChargerWarrior (ao3) has been wanting more Bruce/Hulk with Logan. And long ago, T-TrainOrTurkeyT (ff) thought maybe Bruce & Hulk might get close enough to share. I thought it was time to explore that. And skydancer2000 (ff) was hoping the Hulk would be able to speak through Bruce sometimes. We saw some of that here.
> 
> I think that is it. Thank you all for your support. Have a wonderful week! Until next time…


	199. To Induce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce talks to Dr. Cho about Bucky and to Loki about the staff. Steve helps Loki relax. Pepper & Tony are about to have a baby.  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Pepper & Tony  
>  **Explicit Content:** Vaginal Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are three songs in this chapter: (You Make Me Feel Like) A Natural Woman by Carol King, ‘S Wonderful by George Gershwin, and Parlez-Moi D’Amour by Jean Lenoir

It’s a 14 hour difference between New York, USA, and Seoul, South Korea. It’s a 17 hour difference from Los Angeles. Consequently finding a time for a conference call with Dr. Cho has been challenging. Peter does his best to schedule it during Dr. Cho’s work hours. But that means if he wants to listen in and learn, he’ll either need to log in from home or leave Aunt May alone in the house. He’d prefer not to do that.

The meeting gets scheduled for 9am South Korea time. That puts it at 7pm of the day before in New York and at 4pm of the day before in Los Angeles.

“Is that okay?” Peter asks before sending the invite.

“It’s fine. Thanks,” Bruce tells him.

The intern checks the times again. “I don’t know if we’ll be talking to the future or she’ll be talking to the past.”

“Both. As Loki likes to say, time is weird on Earth.” Bruce smiles.

“Is time different on Asgard?”

“Supposedly it’s flat.”

“It is?” Peter’s brow furrows with the impossibility. “That can’t be true. Worlds aren’t flat. They’re round.”

“According to Loki, Asgard is flat,” Bruce assures him.

He thinks about it some more. “Not possible. Not possible,” he repeats. “And even if it were flat, if it’s traveling around the sun, there would still need to be different times assuming it’s big.”

“I don’t think it’s that big.”

“Then how come it doesn’t crash into their sun? Is it circling another planet maybe? And if it’s flat, how does it have water?” Dozens of questions are running through Peter’s head.

Bruce can’t help but chuckle. “I don’t know. I’ve never been.”

“Aren’t you curious?”

He shrugs. “I’ve got enough mysteries without trying to figure out Asgard.”

“I bet Tony is chomping at the bit to study it.”

“Not so much.” Bruce tells Peter about Tony’s experience during the Chitauri attack. It’s something most people don’t know. They only know what they saw on tv.

The young man is silent for a while, wondering how he would react if he had been in that situation. “I’ve always thought of Tony as fearless.”

“No one is fearless,” the scientist says. “If they are, they’re stupid.”

Peter nods. “I can’t believe he’s going to be a dad.”

“Neither can he,” Bruce smiles. “Bucky went to Asgard with Loki once. And Steve has been several times. Maybe you could ask them about it.” He remembers. “Actually, Bucky took video. It’s on Loki’s YouTube channel. You should check it out if you’re interested.”

xxx

Thor is watching a group of young mutants trying to take out a couple of robots on the grounds of the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. He’s laughing more than watching at this point.

Storm strides over and kicks his leg. “Help or leave. Don’t just laugh.”

“I’m sorry.” He’s still laughing. “They just remind me of Loki and I as youngsters. I will help.” He stands and walks to the students. “Young ones, you show great promise. But you lack focus. Now I want you to tell me what each other’s strengths are.”

The kids start describing each other can do. “Melody can fly.”

“Gary has spikes that come out of his body.”

“Doreen controls squirrels.”

“Tippy-Toe is my favorite. She’s the smartest squirrel ever.” Doreen points to another girl. “Jubilee can shoot fireworks from her fingers.”

Thor listens until they are done as Storm stands across from him observing. Then he nods. “You have told me each other’s powers but not each other’s strengths. Now which of you can fly?”

A girl raises her hand.

“Do you have keen eyes like Hawkeye? Are you resolute like Storm? Or are you a problem solver like Iron Man? Or perhaps you are agile like Falcon.”

Her eyes go big. “I…I don’t know.”

“Then it is time we found out.” He looks around. “It is time you all found out. You should know the strengths and weaknesses of your team as well as of your enemy.” The kids all nod as Thor’s phone rings. The caller ID says Erik Selvig. “Please excuse me. I must take this.” He starts walking away. “Listen to Storm. She will teach you much.” He winks at her then answers his phone. “Erik.” His voice is its usual cheerful pitch.

“Thor.” Selvig sounds tired, stressed.

It immediately puts the god on edge. “What’s wrong? Has something happened?”

“Yes. Kind of. No one is hurt,” he’s quick to add.

“Then what?”

There’s a short pause before Erik begins. “Last weekend I was in Budapest for an Academic conference. While I was there, I heard it.”

“Heard what?” Thor presses.

“Loki’s staff. The one he arrived with. The one he used on me.”

There is a long silence. “Are you certain it was the staff?”

“It was either the staff or the Tesseract,” Selvig says. “Either way, it was a voice I recognized.”

“Are you still at the conference?”

“No. And I don’t hear it so much now,” Erik says. “I think the staff may be there. Or near there.”

“Have you told Tony or Bruce?” Thor asks.

“No,” he admits. He wasn’t sure if they would believe him to be honest. “I’m not sure it was real.”

“Erik, I believe you,” the god tells him, his voice softer but full of support. “I will tell them if you don’t. But you of all people know they will want details.”

“Yes.” There’s a pause. “I will send them an email.”

“Good. It must have been frightening for you.”

“At first it was just during my dreams. But the longer I stayed, I thought I could hear her more. By the third night, I wore the helmet to bed.”

“Did it help?”

“Yes. But it was very uncomfortable,” Selvig tells him.

Thor smiles. “I can only imagine.”

xxx

Loki is summoned to the lab. He strides in to find Bruce alone talking to a Korean woman on a screen.

“…creates synthetic tissue. He does not need the metal arm at all. We can grow him a new arm,” she says, excitement in her voice.

Bruce is hesitant. He gestures for Loki to enter as he replies, “He’s not really interested in that.”

“Not interested?” She finds that very hard to believe. “But he will have a feeling, functioning human hand.”

“Yeah, we’ve explained that to him.” He scratches his head. “I think he likes having the reminder.”

Loki walks up. “It also looks really cool.”

“Dr. Cho, this is Loki. Loki, this is Dr. Helen Cho. She’s made huge strides in synthetic organ growth.”

“Not just organs,” she corrects. “We now have the ability to grow this man’s arm.”

“Our wounds,” Loki begins, “our scars remind us of our struggles. They remind us that we survived.”

“Most people would prefer not to have that reminder,” she replies.

“Bucky is not most people,” the god tells her.

She shrugs. “Growing the arm would be very less complicated than what Dr. Banner is trying to do.”

Bruce shakes his head, hating to admit defeat. “Still your research is invaluable input into what we’re trying to do.”

“It seems odd to me that he would not want a more natural arm.” She shrugs again. “If he changes his mind, bring him to Seoul. Or I can fly one of our prototypes to you.” She’s not sure which she’d prefer. Unless of course Stark offered her the use of one of his private jets. Then she would definitely want to go to New York.

“Let me discuss it with him again,” Bruce says. “I’ll get back to you soon. Thank you, Dr. Cho.”

“You are most welcome, Dr. Banner.”

The call ends.

Loki leans on the desk. “Well that was incredibly formal.”

“She’s from a formal culture,” Bruce explains.

“And here I thought you two were awkwardly interacting out of a sense of mutual attraction.”

“No.” He says it simply then jots down a few notes from his conversation. “She has a thing for Thor.”

Loki rolls his eyes. “Not another one.” He sighs. He waits. He gets impatient. “Bruce, did you need something?”

“Hmm?” Brown eyes look up. “Oh, yeah. Sorry. Have a seat.” He takes his glasses off.

“Uh-oh. I suddenly feel like I’m in trouble.” But he sits anyway. “Alright. I am seated. Now what?”

Bruce sits, too. “Dr. Selvig thinks…” Funny, he practiced this. He leans forward and rests his elbows on his knees. “He was in a conference in Hungary, and he swears he heard your staff.”

Loki’s eyebrow rises. “My staff? The one Thanos gave me?”

“Yes.”

“It wasn’t because of Jane’s machine?”

“No. The machine was still in London.” He leans back. “The staff, if it’s not in Hungary, is in Eastern Europe.”

“How certain are you?”

“We’ve repositioned one of Tony’s satellites to scan the area.”

“So not that certain,” Loki concludes.

“Certain enough to act on it,” Bruce corrects.

The god nods. “And you wished to tell me this…”

“Just to give you a heads-up.” He looks directly at Loki. “I know what you went through was traumatic. And as much fun as Hulk had slamming you into the floor, we’d prefer to not have to deal with you in its thrall again.”

“So you believe me then? That it was influencing me?”

“I do.”

The words make Loki feel strange. He nods. “Is there anything else?”

“Nope. That’s it.”

“Good. Please keep me apprised.” 

“Of course.”

Loki leaves and finds Steve at the kitchen table answering fan mail. He must have a strange look on his face, because Steve does a double-take. 

“You okay, Kitten?”

He sits in one of the chairs, the look still there. “They think they caught a break in locating the staff. My old staff.”

“That’s good, isn’t it?”

“I suppose.” He doesn’t look convinced.

Steve waits, looking at his love. When all he gets is silence, he prompts, “Kitten?” He moves and sits on Loki’s lap, running his fingers through the dark hair. “Are you concerned how it might effect you?”

“Among other things.” He takes a breath. “One of the things it allowed me to do was project myself onto Thanos’ rock.” He looks into the blue eyes. “I don’t want to go there again.”

“You won’t.” Steve’s voice strengthens with conviction. “I don’t want you coming with us. You’re staying as far away as possible.”

“Steve…”

 

“No.”

Loki looks at him in mild surprise. “You don’t know what I was going to say.” There’s a hint of amusement in his voice.

“You were going to protest.”

“No. I was going to point out that I might be able to help locate the scepter.”

“You could,” Steve admits. “But I don’t think we need you to. Besides, Selvig seems more sensitive to it than you.”

Loki’s lips do that thing when he’s thinking. “Yes. Strange that. I wonder if it’s a vibrational wavelength thing or if the bond between them never really went away.”

“You just want to hit him on the head again, don’t you,” Steve deadpans.

“Again? I never got to hit him the first time.” He pouts dramatically. “Perhaps that is why he is still connected to it. It wasn’t done properly the first time.”

Steve kisses his forehead. “Well you aren’t going to correct that.”

“Boo. You’re no fun.” He rubs circles over his love’s back.

A kiss is placed on Loki’s temple. 

“Know what I’d like?” Steve asks.

“To finish your fanmail?”

“No. Well yes, but that’s not what I was thinking.” His fingers trace Loki’s collar. “What I’d like is to be changed into a woman so you can fuck me.” He wriggles ever so slightly in his lover’s lap.

Loki’s eyebrows rise. “Is that truly what you want?”

“Yes. Well,” he smiles, “maybe I’d be the one fucking you.” His lips go to the god’s ear. “While you’re tied down and at my mercy.”

The words go straight to his cock. “Steve, please tell me you’re serious.”

He smiles and begins to sing. “Looking out on the morning rain, I used to feel so uninspired. And when I knew I had to face another day, I used to feel so tired.” He runs his fingers through Loki’s hair. “Before the day I met you, life was so unkind. But you’re the key to my piece of mind.” He sings louder, smiling. “’Cause you make me feel. You make me feel. You make me feel like a natural woman.”

Loki laughs and kisses him. “It’s been too long since you’ve sung to me.”

“You haven’t sung to me either,” Steve points out.

He nods, thinking. He continues the same song. “When my heart was in the lost and found, (ah-ooh) you came along to claim it. I didn’t know just what was wrong with me, (ah-ooh) till your kiss helped me name it.” He kisses Steve. “Now I’m no longer doubtful, of what I’m living for. And if I make you happy I don’t need to do more. ‘Cause you make me feel. You make me feel. You make me feel like a natural woman.”

“Woman,” Steve sings.

Then they repeat the chorus together. It ends with a kiss.

Steve uses two fingers to lift Loki’s chin. “Now make me a woman,” he orders. A moment later, it’s done. She smiles at her love. “Thank you, Kitten.”

“You’re very welcome.”

“Now carry me to the bedroom.”

Loki slides his arm beneath her legs and picks her up as he gets out of the chair. He carries her to the bedroom, Oliver following them.

Steve closes the door once they are inside. “Very good, Kitten. Now set me down.”

He does it gently.

She is not so gentle. Her hand slaps his ass as soon as she’s on her feet.

He gives her an apprehensive look. “I did all that you asked of me.”

“And I was rewarding you.” She smiles sweetly yet with just a hint of underlying power. The smile widens. “Henry, you have disrupted my class for the last time.”

His eyebrows rise at the game. “Have I?”

“You have. This is college not high school. If you can’t at least pretend to act like a grown-up, then I’m going to have to make you.” She puts a hand on her hip.

“Make me? Professor Rogers, please,” Loki replies. “You’re being a tad over-dramatic.”

“Well this _is_ a drama class,” she retorts.

He really should have seen that coming. “Right. Of course. Well I was only acting.”

“I’ve warned you before, Henry.”

“Sarah,” Loki replies, stepping forward. 

Steve winces at the name and gives a small shake of her head. Using her mother’s name makes this too weird.

He thinks of her middle name – Grant. That’s not right. But something similar. “Grace, you know that isn’t necessary.”

She smiles then goes back to a stern face. “I don’t know that. In fact I know the opposite. I know you’re like your brother. The only language you understand is force.”

“Now you really are being dramatic.”

“Am I wrong, Henry?”

He takes her hands gently.

She uses them them to turn him, his arms crossed above his head. She walks him to the bed and kicks him onto it.

Henry lands with an oomph. “I like the set. Is this for a new play?”

She puts a hand on his back. “Yes. It’s called Passions.”

He chuckles. “Is that so.”

“It is.” She flips him over and unfastens his trousers.

Looking down at her work, Henry asks if this is part of his discipline.

“It is,” she repeats. She pulls them off almost violently.

“No underwear. I suppose I should have warned you.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Her eyes travel slowly over his lower half.

“Like what you see, Professor?”

“It’s not bad.” She unbuttons her shirt and slips it off, revealing her breasts.

“This is suddenly not feeling like discipline at all.”

She smiles. “Oh I think not allowing you to touch will be good enough.”

“Oh you are cruel.”

“You’ve no idea.” She gets on the bed. Slowly, she bends over him, slapping his hands away whenever he reaches up. She grabs his shirt and rips it open.

“I liked that shirt.”

“Too bad.” She rips it up into long strips and uses them to tie him to the bed.

“I didn’t realize you were so kinky, Grace.”

She ties a strip around his mouth. “No talking.” She ties another around his eyes. “And no peeking.”

He pouts at her. But then he creates a duplicate to watch from a dark corner. He can’t help but smile as she pulls off her jeans, leaving her in boxer shorts. Luckily the gag makes it difficult to notice.

“If you need me to stop, hum the Imperial Anthem since you love it so much,” she teases. She silently looks around and gets one of Oliver’s cat toys, a few feathers on a long string tied to the end of a stick. She drags the feathers over his skin, tickling first along the bottom of his feet. Then they trail up his legs.

Realizing he’s not getting the enjoyment he should, Loki makes the duplicate go away. His breath deepens at the softness. His hairs stand on end where the feather brushes against it. He pulls at the ties around his wrists and ankles.

She watches his reaction. She watches extra closely when the feather brushes over his erogenous zones – inner thigh, testicles, belly button, neck, nipples. The last harden after a few passes. It makes her smile. She looks around again for something else to use.

It seems like forever. Loki begins to worry that Steve has forgotten him. He considers using a duplicate again, but he shouldn’t have done that to begin with. He suddenly feels the need to confess, but the gag prevents him.

Seeing the lines on her love’s brow, she kisses it. Then she leans close to his ear. “Kitten. My beautiful Kitten.” With those words, the role-play has ended for both of them. She licks his ear, sending a shiver through him. Her finger draws abstract patterns over his chest and stomach. She sings, her breath puffing against his ear. “’S wonderful. ‘S marvelous. That you should care for me.”

The song isn’t having the effect she had hoped. She kisses his chest as she searches her mind for another song. She smiles. Her lips move back up to his ear. 

“Parlez-moi d’amour. Redites-moi des choses tendres. Votre beau discours. Mon cur n'est pas las de l'entendre. Pourvu que toujours. Vous répétiez ces mots suprêmes: ‘Je vous aime.’”

That song produces a much better reaction.

Loki has been imagining Steve on stage, dressed in a corset and singing directly to him. He feels another kiss to his chest as the soft feather brushes over his cock. He moans at the sensation as blood rushes down.

There is no more feather or kiss or song. He whimpers at the abandonment.

There’s a weight across his upper legs, warm and smelling of sex. The anticipation is intoxicating. He wants nothing more than to feel her wet and tight around him. Until he feels what comes next.

Steve scratches her nails slowly down his chest, passing directly over the hard nipples and leaving streaks of white in their wake that slowly turn pink.

His nipples aren’t the only things hard. His cock is aching with need. He moans Steve’s name, though it comes out sounding more like ‘eeeeef’.

She laughs. “Does my poor Kitten need something?”

He nods.

“What do you need?” There’s a pout in her voice. Then her tongue touches his chest before her lips do.

Three incoherent syllables come out of his throat. He can feel her body shift. A moment later, the gag is being taken from his mouth. His tongue wets his lips. “Your pussy.”

“My pussy?” There’s a hint of amusement.

He nods again. “I need your pussy. Your hot, tight, wet pussy.”

“Don’t make me gag you again.” But there’s the tiniest laugh in her voice.

Loki simply smiles and waits impatiently.

Steve bends over and takes one of the god’s nipples between her teeth. She bites down and pulls up.

He moans and tugs at the restraints.

She kisses down his body, along his shaft, then sucks on the very tip of his cock.

Loki can hear a drawer opening and closing. He can hear a box and wrapping. There’s another suck on his cock that causes his ass to rise in an attempt to go deeper. It doesn’t work. Instead, he feels plastic being rolled down his cock.

Only after does he feel her shift yet again. But this time, he feels warmth lowering itself around him. He groans in pleasure.

Steve sits fully and allows herself a moment to enjoy the feel of him filling her so completely. Slowly she begins to rock her hips. Her hand slaps his thigh behind her as though urging on a horse.

Loki moves his hips, thrusting up as best he can.

She rides him harder.

The bed pounds against the wall again and again, drumming out her rhythm.

He hates that he can’t watch her or touch her with his hands. He imagines what she must look like, straddling him, her breasts bouncing as she rides him, sweat covering her skin. He groans at the mental image.

Steve moans with every other circular thrust. “Loki. Lo-ki.” Her toes curl as the sensitivity increases. “Oh God. Oh God.” Her thrusts slow way down as she finally comes.

Loki pulls at his bindings. His back lifts off the bed. The feel of his love’s orgasm around his cock sends him over the edge. His mouth drops open as his semen spurts into the condom.

She remains seated on him until the most intense spasms pass. Dismounting, she gets rid of the condom first. Then she takes the blindfold off, kissing each eye. Next are the ties at his feet. She massages each ankle and places three kisses on each. Finally she unties his wrists and kisses the inside of them.

“You’re amazing,” Loki tells her.

She responds with a sleepy kiss. Then she snuggles against him.

His fingers stroke her back as he relishes the ability to touch her like this. “How long until you abandon me for your fanmail?”

“Not long enough.”

xxx

Happy drives Tony and Pepper to the hospital, dropping them off at the front.

Tony helps Pepper out and gets the bags from the trunk. They walk in, and he tells the nurse at the front desk that they’ve filled out all of the paperwork online. She gets them checked in.

Pepper climbs into a wheelchair. “Don’t get any ideas,” she tells Tony.

“Ideas? Me?” He says it innocently enough, but they both know it’s an act.

She gets a private room. After changing into a hospital gown and waiting for what seems like forever, her OB/GYN finally arrives.

“Hello, Pepper. Tony. How are we doing today?”

Pepper grabs Tony’s hand. “We’re a little nervous and anxious and just want this baby to be happy and healthy.”

“Of course,” the doctor smiles. “As you know, we’ll be inducing labor. This is because you’re a bit late at 41 weeks, and complications can arise if it goes on much longer.” He continues, “We’ll be giving you oxytocin to induce. We’ll start with a small dose then gradually increases it until you start having contractions that are strong and frequent enough to have the baby. It should only take a few hours.”

“What if that doesn’t work?” Tony asks.

“Then we’ll consider a C-section. But that’s only a last resort,” he explains. “Now Nurse Anne will put your catheter in and start the oxytocin. When your contractions have gotten to a certain point, we’ll give you an epidural for the pain.”

“Can I get some?” Tony jokes.

The doctor laughs. “I’m afraid not.”

Pepper slaps Tony’s arm. “Drugs are for me not you. I’m the one that will be in pain.”

“Yeah. Sure. Still, can’t hurt to get a little more relaxed.”

She rolls her eyes. “Tony, no. You’re about to become a father. I need you sober.”

He nods and squeezes her hand. “You know it, Honey. I will be sober and here and taking whatever insults you throw at me.”

“Okay,” the doctor says. “I see you have everything well in hand here. I’ll come back in half an hour to check on you.” He leaves to check on other patients.

Pepper winces as the catheter is put it. Then she watches as they hook her up to the medicine. “In a few hours, we’re going to be parents.” She beams at Tony.

He kisses her forehead. “I love you, Pepper Potts.”

She smiles back. “I love you, Tony Stark.” She looks down at her large stomach. “And you, Nicholas Stark. But now it’s time for you to come out.”

“Mommy’s right. I want to meet you.” The fear grips Tony again. Who is this child? What will he like? The engineer could really use some of those drugs right about now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, time jump. But I figured once we get into the Ultron stuff, it’ll take a few chapters.
> 
> The singing was for prettylittlehead22 (ff) who requested it since they hadn’t sung to each other in a while. Hope you liked it.
> 
> Female Steve was for DarylenaMcManus-32 (ff), who wanted to see more female Loki and Steve. Loki will have his turn eventually.
> 
> The sensory deprivation was inspired by missgnutmeg (ao3) who put it into the fic we’re writing together. (Writing is too formal. It’s really us just messing around.)
> 
> Just as a heads up, I’ll be posting next week but not the week after. And with that, I bid you adieu for another week. Until next time…


	200. To Frighten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper and Tony have a baby. Loki's scepter is retrieved.  
>  **Pairings:** Pepper  & Tony, Steve & Loki (explicit), Bucky & Carol, Clint & Natasha  
>  **Explicit Content:** Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song ‘Isn’t She Lovely’ by Stevie Wonder is in the chapter. Also, there are major spoilers ahead for Avengers: Age of Ultron. If you haven’t seen the movie, I suggest watching it first.

Pepper is between contractions, her hair wet and sticking to her sweaty face. “Ice chips,” she demands.

Tony and Happy look at each other. There is a series of eye widening and narrowing as well as head tilting as they decide who will be going.

“Oh for God’s sake,” Pepper huffs. “Happy, get the ice chips. And text Rae while you’re at it. Tony, I need to walk around.” She reaches out for him.

“Are you sure you should be walking?” Tony asks.

“Yes. The nurse said it helps move the process along.” She wiggles her fingers at him.

He takes her hands and pulls her out of bed.

She grabs the pole that the medication is hanging off of and wheels it as she walks. She leans heavily on Tony. “Ugh, I just want this baby out.”

“You disparaging little Nicholas already?” a deep familiar voice asks. Nick Fury is standing in the doorway with a balloon that says ‘It’s a Boy’.

Tony’s eyes narrow. “Fury, whatever you want, I’m kind of in the middle of something.”

“I can see that.” He looks amused. He walks forward. In one motion, he gives Tony the balloon while taking his place next to the very pregnant woman. “Pepper, you look beautiful.”

“Liar.” But she’s smiling. “I didn’t expect to see you, Nick.”

“Nick?” Tony asks. “He’s Fury. Or Director. Although I guess he really isn’t Director anymore.”

“Shut it, Tony,” Fury orders. He smiles at Pepper. “How are you doin’?”

“I’ve been better. Tired mostly.” She gives him a smile. “I just want to be done with this.”

“Of course you do.” He pats her hand. “You know when my son was born,” he ignores Tony’s reaction to that, “my then wife found it helpful when I sang her something calming.” He ignores the reaction to that, too.

“Do you sing, Nick?” she asks.

“On occasion.” He smiles and softly sings. “Isn’t he lovely. Isn’t he wonderful. Isn’t he precious, Less than one minute old. I never thought through love we’d be Making one as lovely as he. But isn’t he lovely made from love.”

Pepper smiles then winces and cries out as another contraction hits. She squeezes Fury’s hand in a vice-like grip, making him glad she doesn’t have super strength.

After they get her back to bed and Happy returns with the ice chips, Tony looks at the visitor and asks point blank, “Fury, not that we aren’t flattered by the visit, but why are you here?”

“I came to meet my namesake, but apparently he’s decided to wait to make his big entrance.”

“Your namesake?”

“Nicholas Matthew Stark, right?” He points at himself. “Nicholas Matthew Fury.”

Pepper’s eyes go wide. 

Tony’s mouth falls open. He blinks. “Well that is the biggest coincidence of all time.” He shakes his head. “Look, Nick, sorry to burst your ego bubble, but our kid is named after Nikola Tesla and Pepper’s father.”

“Is your name really Nicholas Matthew?” Pepper asks in disbelief.

Fury laughs. “Nah. I’m just messin’ with you. I’m Nicholas Joseph. But you should see the looks on your faces.”

Two and a half hours later, Fury is still grinning. But this time he’s watching Pepper hold her little boy for the first time. Tony is half lying on the bed next to her, counting the little fingers again. (He’s already checked for any physical anomalies and found none.)

The baby has light brown eyes and lots of dark hair. Neither his skin nor his blood appear to glow. There was no glow when he first cried, either. Physically at least, the Extremis appears to have had no adverse effect. Tony says he looks like a wrinkled old man. 

“I agree,” Pepper replies. “He looks just like you.” But she can’t keep the tired smile off her face. “He’s perfect.” She kisses his head.

“Of course he is. He’s ours,” Tony reasons. Then he kisses Pepper’s temple.

Happy takes pictures with Tony’s phone and sends them to the Avengers. Soon the phone is buzzing non-stop with well-wishers.

Nick Fury quietly hands Happy a cigar and then steps out of the room. He places his own cigar in his mouth as he strides out of the hospital, humming as he goes. It’s a good day. The baby appears to be fine. If that changes, Maria will let him know. For now, he won’t worry. For now, he’ll nod hello to Colonel and Dr. Rhodes as he passes them in the hallway and head out to the Santa Monica pier.

xxx

The Avengers didn’t find the scepter. What they did find was a Hydra base with the most advanced security they have seen to date. They are on their way there now in the Avenjet.

Steve reviews the plan with the Avengers that are helping, pointing out the area on a topographical map of south-western Slovakia. When he’s done, he looks up. “Tony, you didn’t have to come.”

“And miss Hydra’s last hurrah? I don’t think so. Besides, all of the original Avengers are here. I wasn’t gonna be the only no-show.”

“You just had a kid,” Clint reminds him from the cockpit. “No one would have faulted you for wanting to stay with him and Pepper.”

Natasha thinks about it, trying to decide how she would have reacted. She decides she agrees with Clint and nods.

“Yeah well I want to see this done,” Tony says. “These guys have caused enough problems.” More importantly, he doesn’t want his son to be a pawn in whatever game they’re playing.

In addition to the original Avengers, they also have Winter Soldier, Human Torch, and Magik with them. (Colossus remained at the school to teach.) Bucky isn’t officially an Avenger, but he needs this. Hydra used him to try to kill his best friend. He takes that personally, and Steve isn’t about to sideline him because he’s not on the official roster.

After one last weapons check, Winter Soldier straps on the mask that covers the lower part of his face. He exchanges a look with Captain America, who is tightening the chin strap of his helmet. There’s a silent exchange, Steve asking his friend if he’s ready for this. Bucky replying that he is, he’s fine, and he’s ready to kick some Hydra ass.

Tony looks from one to the other. “Do I need to tell Loki and Carol that you two were eye fucking?”

Both men turn their heads to glare at him as Illyana chuckles. She was disappointed when she heard that Bucky had a girlfriend. She was hoping they might recreate their special night together after the mission ended. She still might suggest it.

Natasha clicks a clip into her gun and holsters it. “Antagonizing the super soldiers before an op is probably not the best idea.” She turns on the power in her suit, the one that helps keep her stinger sticks charged.

Tony is starting to get uncomfortable under the super soldier stares. But he isn’t one to back down. “I call it like I see it,” he says with a shrug.

“I kinda gotta agree with Stark,” Johnny says. “There was a definite eye fuck vibe going on.”

Steve Rogers turns his attention to his nephew. “Johnny, not helping.”

“Sorry. It’s just that –“

“Not. Helping,” he says again.

“Right. Shutting up.”

Thor clasps Steve’s shoulder. “It is merely the lust of battle flowing through your veins. Nothing to be ashamed of. And Loki would understand. He and I have shared many such looks.” That earns him several stares, but he just smiles happily at them.

Bucky gives Steve another silent communication. These aren’t the Howling Commandos, but they’ll do. He turns to Natasha.

She gives him a cold smile. “Smert' ne prinimayet staryy , no spelyye.” _[Death does not take the old but the ripe.]_

He raises his arm as though to let her smell his armpit. “Eto spelyye?” _[Is it ripe?]_ His voice is muffled in the mask.

“Posmotrim,” she replies. _[We will see.]_

He lowers his arm.

The words are exchanged as though it were a ritual. That’s because it is. It’s what Natalia and Terry used to say to each other whenever they parted. Illyana watches with interest, being the only other person who understands them. Tony listens to JARVIS’ translation. “Well that’s borderline disgusting. No, make that totally disgusting.”

“Govorit chelovek, kotoryy mochitsya v svoyem kostyume,” Natasha replies. _[Says the man who pisses in his suit.]_

He waits for the translation. “Love you, too, Tasha,” Tony smiles.

Steve furrows his brow at Bucky.

“She said he pees in his suit.”

Johnny makes a face. “Ewww.”

Clint looks behind his shoulder. “Guys, put your game faces on. We’re here.”

Bruce takes a breath and starts to strip. He wishes Logan were here.

xxx

Baron Wolfgang von Strucker climbs up the stairs to the command center. “Who gave the orders to attack?” he demands.

One the of the men stands. “Herr Strucker, it’s the Avengers.” The voice is resigned with a hint of panic.

“They landed in the far woods,” another says. “The perimeter was penetrated.”

“They have to be after the scepter,” Strucker whispers to Dr. List, the man instrumental in creating the twins’ power. They cannot allow the Avengers to take the scepter now. In a louder voice, he asks, “Can we hold them?”

“They’re the Avengers,” the young man says in answer, his voice indicating they cannot.

The red-headed young woman smiles at her brother, the young man with hair so blond it looks white. This is exactly what they’ve been waiting for.

“Deploy the rest of the tanks. And concentrate fire on the weak ones,” he commands. He steps closer to Dr. List. “Everything we’ve accomplished.”

“Then let’s show them what we’ve accomplished,” the doctor replies with a meaningful look at the twins. “They are ready for this. It’s what they signed up for.”

Strucker contemplates it. “They are not ready. My men can hold them.” He rises to his full height. “The Americans sent their circus freaks to test us. We will send them back in bags. The Avengers are no match for the might of Hydra. If you cut off one head!”

“Two more will grow in its place!” the soldiers repeat.

He gives a short, proud nod. “We will fight! No surrender!” 

“No surrender!”

Then he grabs Dr. List’s arm and turns him. “We will surrender. If we give them the weapons, that will hopefully stop them from looking too closely at what we’re doing.”

“The twins,” Schroeder says.

“No. They are not ready.”

“No. The twins.” He points, indicating that they’ve already gone.

xxx

JARVIS informs the team that the people of the nearby town are getting hit by some of Hydra’s artillery.

Tony frowns in his suit. “Strucker isn’t gonna care about a little thing like civilian casualties. JARVIS, deploy the Peacekeepers.”

“Peacekeepers?” Cap asks. “Are they ready?”

“Yep.”

“Peacekeepers are away,” JARVIS informs them.

A half dozen fully automated robots land in the small village of Mudroñovo. “For your own protection, please seek shelter or leave the city.” They say the same thing in Slovak and in Czech.

The people, instead of doing as the robots suggest, yell insults and throw things at them. One man throws a bottle of acid that slowly corrodes the face of one of the robots, giving it an almost sinister, skull-like grin.

The robots are another symbol of outside forces trying to take over and destroy their way of life. And they have been exposed to enough Stark weapons to recognize and detest the logo on the left breast of the metal creatures. To them, Iron Man is not a symbol of hope but rather one of oppression and war. If the Avengers are here, they are here to cause destruction, and the people of Mudroñovo want none of it.

xxx

Wanda Maximoff decides she will remain in the old brick fortress Hydra is using for their base. If any of the Avengers get through, it is likely Stark will be one of them. Perhaps the first. Then she will take care of him once and for all, finally avenging her parents, her brother, herself. Today, she and her brother will be the true avengers.

After Pietro Maximoff drops his sister off, he runs to the snowy battlefield. On the ground, he sees the battle in slow motion, as though part of a big action movie sequence whose speed was altered for dramatic effect. Only it is his super speed that makes it appear so and not a fast camera. 

Above Iron Man hangs in the sky, body pointing towards the fortress, thrusters slowly getting him there. Wanda was right. He will get there first. The thought makes the speedster smile. Stark will be alone. They will take him easily.

Returning his focus to the ground, the young man comes across the archer first. The man is shooting an arrow at one of the defensive bunkers, the bunkers that hold the big canons. He runs over and plucks the arrow out of the air. Easy.

Pietro smiles as the archer prepares to shoot again. He runs over, bumping the man’s shoulder and sending him to the ground before the arrow can be loosed. He slows down to a normal walk and smirks at him. “What? You didn’t see that coming?” He speeds up again. He’s on to the next Avenger before the bunker’s smaller gun wounds the man he just left.

The next Avenger is the man wearing the American flag, a white star on the chest. A smile appears across Pietro’s face. He uses the same tactic, running into the man’s shoulder, this time from behind. The momentum from his speed provides enough force to knock the famous Captain up into the air until he comes down hard on the ground. He moves on before the Captain warns the others about his presence.

Next he comes across a woman with a flaming sword. He leans against a tree and whistles. When she looks, he gives her a wink before speeding towards her and knocking her feet out from under her. 

When he hears the Hulk roar, he decides to head back to the fortress. It is likely Stark has gotten through Hydra’s defenses by now.

On his way there, he sees a man with a metal arm and another looking like he is made of fire. He takes the gun from the metal arm man and leaves it behind the Hydra soldiers. Then he creates two snowballs, throwing them at the faces of the Avengers. He does not stay to watch them hit their targets. Which is good as he would have been very sad to have seen the snowball melt before it reached the Human Torch.

xxx

Wanda Maximoff hears footsteps. They are not the ones she expects. They are of boots not metal. She heads towards the sound, moving as quietly as possible. Then she sees him, dressed predominantly in blue with stripes on his torso and a star on his chest. ‘Pietro, the Captain America is here.’

He’s talking to Strucker. Anger grows as she eavesdrops on their conversation.

“Where’s Loki’s scepter,” the Captain’s quiet voice demands.

“Don’t worry, Captain. I know when I am beat.” There’s a small shrug. “You will mention how I cooperated.”

Wanda approaches quietly.

“Sure. I’ll list it right under illegal human experimentation.” He does not look at all pleased. “How many are there?”

She steps forward, her hands moving, generating a swirl of red light between them. She pushes it off, sending the Captain tumbling down some stairs. She looks at Strucker as she steps back, her face a cold mask.

Captain America runs back up the stairs. His eyes catch hers just before she steps into another room and closes the doors with her powers.

‘I am returning to the control room. Stark will go there,’ she tells her brother psychically. She heads back to where they had been. But by the time she gets there, the secret door has been opened. The Iron Man suit is standing still, one arm raised and ready to fire.

‘Stark.’ She uses her power to makes some papers fall to the ground. As soon as the sentry’s head turns, she goes through the secret door.

She approaches the large cavernous room cautiously, quietly. In truth, she did not need such precautions. Stark is too preoccupied with the large alien worm hanging from the ceiling and the other artifacts in the room to notice her. 

“Thor, I’ve got eyes on the prize,” Tony says when he spots the scepter. He walks towards it. This is when she makes her move.

From behind she places her hands on either side of his head and lets the magic flow,  
bringing out his fears and regrets. She steps back into the shadows and watches the result.

Stark turns just as the massive alien worm comes back to life. It swims closer and over his head as he yells in terror. His eyes follow it up and sees the rift the Tesseract had created, Earth on the other side. He looks down and notices he’s on a rock, a very lumpy rock. Then he realizes in horror what he’s seeing, and it almost makes him throw up.

He notices Hulk first, breathing heavily with three large spikes through him. His chest rises with each labored breath. His eyes are full of pain and sadness.

In front of the Hulk is Natasha, eyes open and lifeless. Her red hair blows with some mysterious wind. Near her is Clint. He’s sitting, slumping really. His bow is in his open hand, resting on the ground. 

Thor’s eyes are closed. His hammer is half a foot from his right hand. Near his left hand is Steve’s shield, broken in two. The Captain is lying near it, eyes closed. He’s closest to Tony, and the genius crouches next to the body hopelessly. He checks for a pulse.

Steve grabs Tony’s wrist. His blue eyes are open and full of pain. “You. Could’ve. Saved. Us.” His hand relaxes. The life drains out of his eyes.

Tony’s chest feels tight as he looks into the young face.

“Tony!!!”

He looks up and sees Pepper holding Nicholas to her chest. There’s a flash of green light, and she’s falling backwards. She lands at his feet, eyes open, a big gash on her forehead, arms slack around the baby, so still, so quiet.

Her voice is in his mind. “You were. Supposed. To save us. Why didn’t. You do more?”

He looks up and sees half a dozen Chitauri worms and as many ships heading towards the rift, towards Earth.

He blinks, sweat covering his brow. Everything is as it was. It was all in his head.

Wanda’s eyes grow wide with what she’s seen. He will do anything to protect those he loves. Anything.

Tony turns and looks back up at the giant Chitauri worm still hanging from the ceiling. He takes a breath then turns his attention back to the scepter.

Pietro arrives, stopping next to his sister.

She puts a hand on his chest. It is good he’s here. She needs the certainty of him to help ground her after that.

He moves to stop Stark, but her hand does not move off his chest. “We’re just going to let him take it?” he whispers to her, his voice full of impatience. They can get to him. Here. Now. No one else around to stop them. He watches as a piece of metal flies and covers Starks hand.

Wanda’s smile grows as she realizes the weapon maker will be his own undoing. And won’t that be even more satisfying.

Tony sweeps his hand across and grabs the scepter with his metal-encased hand.

They watch him leave.

“Why, Wanda?” Her brother demands. He trusts her, but they could have ended this.

“I have opened his mind to the scepter. It will speak to him now. And he will hurt himself as he hurt us,” she promises. “Only then, after he has lost everything, will we be avenged. Then we can end it.”

xxx

In the Avenjet, Steve checks Clint’s wound. It’s deep, a large chunk of skin on his side is missing. He’s going to need a hospital or something.

“At least you didn’t lose an arm,” Bucky tells the archer.

“If you want to make me feel better, give me more drugs less self-deprecating jokes.”

“Self-deprecating?” Steve says. “Now that’s an awfully fancy fucking word.”

Natasha gives a teasing smile. “He’s been expanding his vocabulary.”

Johnny looks up from his seat. “He’s not the only one. Uncle Steve, I swear I have never heard such foul mouths as yours and Uncle Buck’s over there.”

“You haven’t?” Bucky is surprised. “And here I thought we were being tame.” He looks at Steve. “Remember Dum-Dum Dugan? Now that man was a master at swear words. They would drip off his lips like poetry.”

Steve smiles. “He was the master.” He tilts his head. “Unless Peggy was there. Then he’d be on his best behavior.”

“We all were.” Bucky smiles and tries to do his best Dum-Dum. “If I could just get one fucking goddamn decent glass of whiskey, I’d walk across this shithole of a country and the next until I found hiel fucking Hitler myself, cut off his dick, and fed it to him.”

His best friend laughs. “That was Dugan all right.”

“Sounds like an interesting guy,” Clint says as the pain killers make his eyes and his smile droopy.

Tony looks over his shoulder from his seat in the cockpit. “Bruce, Dr. Cho is flying in from Seoul. I’m letting her set up in the lab.”

“Yeah. Okay,” Bruce says. “We can ask her to look at Bucky while she’s there.”

The super soldier grimaces. He moves away to call Carol, let her know they got through the op okay. “I’ll come by your place once I’ve showered,” he promises. (There go Illyana’s plans.)

The Captain pats Clint’s shoulder and gets up to look at the scepter. This trip hadn’t gone as he had hoped. Between Clint’s injury and the enhanced humans, his plans for getting dropped off in Germany are no longer an option. He sighs. Germany was the first place he saw this thing. He had hoped to replace that memory with a better one.

Thor is also looking at the staff glowing a clear blue that reflects in his eyes. “It is hard to believe this is finally over.”

“I’m not sure it is,” Steve says. “I’d like to know what all Hydra used it for. Assuming the two we encountered weren’t mutants, it’s gotta be how Strucker accomplished human enhancement.”

Tony walks over after putting the jet on autopilot. “Banner and I will give it the once-over before it goes back to Asgard. Is that cool with you, Thorsten?”

The god nods. “Should be fine.”

“Just a few days. And then we’ll have a little victory party. You’re staying, right?”

He seems preoccupied. “Hm? Yes yes. Victory should be honored with revels.” And it will give him a chance to visit with Storm before having to go back to Asgard.

“Who doesn’t love revels. Right, Cap?”

Steve looks at the staff. “Hopefully this puts the final nail in the coffin of Hydra and the Chitauri. So yes, revels.” Just not the kind he was hoping for.

Maria Hill, Dr. Cho, Loki, and Logan are waiting on the airpad when the Avengers arrive. Dr. Cho immediately takes Clint in to work on his wound, Natasha goes with them. Bruce is right behind, hugging Logan before following the others to the lab.

Maria strides up to the plane, ignoring Johnny’s wink as he passes. She doesn’t like the way Illyana is looking at him, but she’ll have to deal with that later. She steps inside. “Welcome back, Boss. Lab ‘s all set up.”

Tony looks at her. “I’m not the boss. He is,” he says, pointing at Steve. “I just pay for everything and design everything and make everyone look cooler.

Bucky grabs his stuff. “He’s also the team mascot.” He gives a head nod to Steve. “See you inside.” With that, he’s gone.

Steve nods back and stands. “What’s the word on Strucker?” he asks Maria

“NATOs got him.”

“And the two enhanced?”

“Twins – Wanda and Pietro Maximoff.” She hands him a Stark tablet with their pictures and some information. “Sokovian. Orphaned at 10 when a shell collapsed their apartment building.” She walks with him off the plane.

“Sokovian?”

“Didn’t exist back in your day.” She waits for Loki to hug Steve hello.

“Are you alright?” Loki asks his love.

“Fine. You?”

He nods. His eyes watch as Thor takes the scepter into the building. He closes his eyes as the voices in his head grow louder. 

_Monster. Monster. Undeserving. Wretched pitiful creature. Worthless. Unwanted. Show them what you’re capable of._

Steve pulls him back into a hug. “Meet me in the apartment. I’ve got matters to discuss with Maria.”

Loki nods. He takes a kiss then disappears.

“Sorry about that,” Steve says to Maria. “Now what were you saying?”

“Sokovia,” she reminds him. “It’s had a rough history. No place special but on the way to everyplace special.”

“Their abilities?”

“He’s got increased metabolism and improved thermal homeostasis. Her thing is neuro-electric interfacing, telekinesis, mental manipulation.”

Steve gives her a look requesting that in English.

“He’s fast, and she’s weird,” Maria translates.

He nods, looking at their picture. “Mutants?”

“No. Definitely part of Hydra’s special program.”

“Well, they’re gonna show up again.” He hands the tablet back.

“Agreed. Intel says they volunteered for Strucker’s experiments.” Her voice indicates she doesn’t approve. “It’s nuts.”

He gets on the elevator. “Right.” He turns and presses the button for the Avengers floor. “Because what kind of monster would let a German scientist experiment on them to protect their country?” It’s clear he sees himself in them.

“We’re not at war, Captain,” she points out.

“They are,” he retorts. The elevator door closes. He feels tired, tired and heart heavy.

When the elevator opens again, he sees Loki on the ground petting Howard and Oliver. The god looks up. “Do you feel it, too?”

He walks forward. “Feel what, Kitten?”

“It wants to be used,” Loki says. 

_Weak. Unloved. Worthless. Monster. Who cares for you?_

The god shuts his eyes. “Tell me Thor is taking it tonight.”

“No.” It breaks Steve’s heart to say it. “Strucker used it to create enhanced humans.” He notes the surprise and concern on his love’s face. “We need to find out how else it was used.”

“I can’t stay here,” Loki says. “I’m sorry.”

“I know.” Steve approaches. Bending down, he takes Loki’s hands. “Go to Wakanda. I’ll join you as soon as it’s gone.”

“You’ll join me?”

He nods. “Or go to Helheim, and I’ll signal you.” He raises his left arm, the arm that magically connects him to Loki.

“Wakanda I think,” the god decides. “I haven’t visited T’Challa in a while.”

“Wakanda it is.” He kisses his love.

“I hate to leave you. Especially with that.”

“I hate to be left,” Steve replies. “Regardless of what’s here or not.”

Loki nods, feeling sad and uncertain.

“Bucky?” He scratches Howard’s head.

“Taking a shower.”

The blond man stands, showing just how well he fills out his uniform. “I need one of those, too.” He holds out his hand. “Join me?”

The god takes it and stands. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Steve leads him to the bedroom. “Do you think the scepter will be safe on Asgard?” He starts to undress.

Loki helps him. “Safer than here. More dangerous for them.” As soon as Steve’s torso is bare, he hugs him. “I love you, Steve.”

“I love you back, Kitten. You okay?”

“No. No I’m not.”

Steve kiss him, pouring all of his love into it. He can feel the god kissing back almost desperately. Their mouths open. Tongues meet and explore. It’s one of those times when Loki needs gentleness and assurance.

The rest of their clothes come off. Their flesh presses against each other, wanting as much contact as possible.

In the middle of a long kiss, Loki’s body changes. Breasts grow. Angles soften. Hips widen. 

_Unloved._

“I _am_ loved,” she tells the voice, the scepter. She lets herself swim in Steve’s eyes. “I am loved by the most amazing man I’ve ever met.”

He smiles. “I don’t know about the amazing part, but I do love you.” He pulls Loki into another kiss. Then he lifts her and sets her on the bathroom counter.

Loki’s legs open to him. “I’m going to miss you.”

“Me, too, Kitten.” He kisses her. “But it will only be a few days.”

She nods then cranes her neck as he places wet kisses against it. Her hands slide over his muscular arms. She needs him.

 _Monster._ It’s barely a whisper.

She tells the voice to fuck off. She’s busy. His lips on her nipple cause a burst of wetness. “Steve,” she breathes

He continues kissing down, noting how her body reacts with each kiss and lick and nip.

“Steve.” He’s her world, her universe. She feels his lips at her pubic hair. Then they are at her wetness. She moans as his tongue and lips work slowly. There is no voice, no scepter, no Avengers now. There is only him. Taking her apart. Loving her every scar, her every flaw. Her fingers are in his hair, and she pulls at his scalp when his tongue burrows into her. She moans and somehow gets even wetter. “Steve.” It’s a prayer, a plea, a thank you.

He moves, kissing down her inner thigh. Then he looks up at her through his long lashes. He smiles suddenly. He opens a drawer and gets out their black eyeliner. He lines his eyes first, looking in the mirror over Loki’s shoulder. Then he lines Loki’s eyes.

All the while, Loki is looking at him, perplexed at this sudden need. “Darling, what is this?”

Steve takes the eyeliner and writes over his heart, ‘Loki’s’.

Loki stares at it for a moment. She blinks. Her hand reaches out and touches it, feeling almost overwhelmed with emotion. Then she takes the eyeliner from him and writes over her heart, ‘Steve’s’.

He takes the eyeliner, puts the top back on, and tosses it back into the drawer. Then he places his hands on either side of her jaw and pulls her into a slow, soft kiss. His hands travel down her neck to her breasts, squeezing them ever so slightly.

“Please, Steve. I need you.”

He searches in another drawer for a condom. They put it on him together. There are more kisses as he lines up by feel.

Getting impatient, Loki grabs his ass and pulls him in. Her mouth opens with a gasp of pleasure.

“Was I taking too long?” Steve asks with a chuckle.

“Yes. You were.”

Between kisses, he notes, “I should punish you for that.”

“Not today,” she requests, a slight tremble in her voice.

“No,” he agrees. “Not today.” His arms wrap around her as his hips begin to rock. He makes love to her slowly, deliberately. Every movement is meant to tell her she’s loved, to reassure himself that she loves him.

She does. So much. It’s almost overwhelming how much. Her own hips rock to meet his thrusts, especially as they grow more forceful. Her legs wrap around his hips. She just can’t get close enough to him. If she could melt into him, become part of him, she would be happy.

Steve thrusts in slow forceful circles. His hand moves down to gently tease her clit. His lips place soft kisses over her skin.

Loki pulls him up into a needful kiss when he finds a spot that makes her shiver. She grabs his wrist and keeps his fingers there. “Fuck,” she breathes. “Steve.” She lets go of his wrists and moves her hand to fondle his testicles.

“Loki.” He moves with more deliberation. Her moans only make him more focused. He can feel her nails dig into his skin, thankfully not the hand grasping his scrotum.

“Steve. Steve! Min Elskede!” She comes, holding him tight as her body spasms in pleasure.

He’s only a few thrusts behind. His orgasm hits before hers has even begun to die down.

Clinging to each other, they slowly regain consciousness of the outside world around them.

Loki smiles. She runs a finger over his sweaty shoulder. “You’re dirty.”

“I know. Hence the whole taking a shower thing.”

“You didn’t get very far.”

He smiles. “And whose fault is that?”

She bites her lip. “Whoever it was, I am very grateful.”

He chuckles. “I’d carry you into the shower, but I’d rather not wear the condom in.”

“You can take it off and still carry me,” she notes.

Steve kisses her while teasing apart her legs from behind his back. Once free, he steps away to pull off and throw away the condom. He also takes the opportunity to turn on the shower so the water can get warm. Finally he returns to her. But then he spins, offering her his back. “Come on. Let me carry you.”

A huge smile appears on her face. She wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. As he moves forward, she slides off the counter. She gives a little squeak when her ass dips down.

He carries her to the shower, water nice and warm, then bends down so she can more easily hop off.

They linger in the shower, knowing when it’s done Loki will leave. “I should text T’Challa first. Give him the option to say no. Give him time to prepare if he says yes.”

Steve nods as the water splashes over his back. He pulls her into another kiss, not wanting to let go of her. Not yet. Not yet.

xxx

Tony is working in an area of the lab apart from where Dr. Cho is currently helping Clint. “So what’s the word, J? Is the staff full of spooky powers?”

“Spooky powers?” JARVIS asks, seeking clarification.

“I’m looking for an update on the structural and compositional analysis.”

“Ah. The scepter is alien. There are elements I cannot quantify.”

“Meaning there are elements you can,” Tony deduces.

“The jewel appears to be some sort of protective housing for something inside. Something powerful.” It sounds really ominous when JARVIS says it.

“Like a reactor?” He’s thinking fusion.

“Like a computer. I believe I’m reading some sort of code.”

“Seriously?” He considers it. “Huh. Can you analyze?”

“Doing it now. I will let you now when I am done.”

“Great.” He leaves it to JARVIS’ capable processing power. He calls Pepper first. “Honey, I’m afraid it’s going to be a few days.”

“Problems?” she asks.

“Hydra managed to create a couple of enhanced peeps without Extremis. They used Loki’s stick of zombification. I want to study it before Thor takes it back to Asgard.”

“You can’t do that here in California?”

He makes a whining noise. “Maybe? I do miss you like crazy.”

“Come home. Bruce can take the lead.”

“Yeah. Okay. But I have to be back in three days.”

There’s a pause. “Three days? Any particular reason why?”

“Revels?”

There’s another pause then the question, “Revels?

He blushes. “Just a little party to mark finally finding the scepter.”

She sighs. “Okay. You can go. But only if you take Rhodey.”

“Deal. Love you.”

“Love you. And I’m glad you’re safe.”

He ends the call and goes to check on Clint. “Will he live?”

“He’ll live,” Bruce assures him.

“Oh well. Can’t have everything,” he jokes. He stops and studies the device Dr. Cho is using on the archer. It’s using almost laser-like beams to fuse his tissue with the synthetic material. “That’s amazing.”

“Yes,” she answers. “The nano-molecular functionality is almost instantaneous. The cells don’t know they’re bonding with the micron.”

“She’s creating tissue,” Bruce says in wonder.

“If we were in my lab, the regeneration cradle could do this in 20 minutes.” It will take a couple of hours for Clint to be fully healed with the portable device she brought.

“And this could work for Bucky?” Bruce asks.

“Yes. And the best part is that it would be completely indistinguishable from his own skin. Even his girlfriend would not be able to tell the difference.”

Clint smiles up at Natasha. “What do you think, Tasha? Can you tell the difference?”

She looks at the area, her eyes narrowing as she studies the part that’s already been done. “Hmm. I don’t know. Doesn’t seem nearly as moronic.”

He rolls his eyes.

Dr. Cho continues, “This is the next big thing, Tony. Your clunky metal suits will be left in the dust.”

“Oh that’s the plan.”

Natasha wonders, “On Barnes, could it replicate the metal look of the arm but still function and feel the way a human arm would?”

“Why would someone want that?”

Logan pipes up. “He could always wrap his arm in duct tape.”

Bruce looks at him, not sure whether to laugh or groan.

xxx

The lab is empty except for Tony when Bruce returns. The engineer had called him asking him to come by. “Hey, what’s up?”

“The scepter.” Tony leads him over to it. “We’ve been wondering how Strucker got so creative with it.” He leans against a desk. “So I’ve been analyzing the gem..” He grabs a small card about the size of a cell phone. He uses it to display a holographic image – orange and orderly, a spherical shape. “Inside is something you may recognize.”

Bruce recognizes it immediately. “JARVIS.”

“Doctor.” The holograph pulses as the A.I. speaks.

“Starting out,” Tony says, “he was just a simple language UI. Now he runs the Iron Legion. Hell, he runs more of the business than anyone besides Pepper.”

“Yes.”

“Top of the line.”

“I know.”

JARVIS says, “I suspect not for long.”

Tony uses the card to project the image from the gem. “Meet the competition.”

This holograph is blue, spherical-like but not exactly. It bulges in places, pulses. The pathways within look neural.

“It’s beautiful,” Bruce says.

“Tell me, Dr. Banner, what does it look like it’s doing?”

“Like it’s thinking.” Bruce walks around it, mouth agape. “This…This isn’t a human mind, but I mean look at this. It’s like neurons firing.”

Tony nods. “Down in Strucker’s lab I saw some fairly advanced robotic work. Any guesses as to what he was working on?” It’s obvious he knows exactly what that was.

“Artificial intelligence.”

He smiles. “This could be it, Bruce. This could be the key to creating Ultron.” He looks excited, inspired. He had told his friend about Ultron before. You don’t spend that amount of time with someone in a lab and not tell them your goal of creating a true A.I., one that could help bring peace.

“I thought Ultron was a fantasy,” Bruce replies.

“Yesterday it was. Today?” He looks hopeful. “If we can harness this power and apply it to my Iron Legion protocol…”

The gamma expert looks unconvinced. “That’s one massive if.”

“Our whole job is if.” He decides to provide some alternate ones. “What if you were on a beach with Logan drinking umbrella drinks instead of always looking over your shoulder for Ross or Veronica or whoever decides to come after Hulk next.”

Veronica is the special Hulk Buster suit Tony created in case Hulk ever got too out of control.

“What if the world were safe,” Tony presses. “What if the next time aliens come to the club, and they will, they can’t get passed the bouncer.”

“The only people threatening the planet would be people.” Bruce has to wonder what Thor and Loki would think of this. Not to mention the little matter of Loki not needing a door to come.

“I want to apply this to the Ultron program,” Tony declares. “But JARVIS can’t download a data structure this dense. We can only do it while the scepter is here. Three days,” he points out. “We have three days until Thor takes it back to Asgard. That’s all I’m asking.”

Bruce wants to be sure he understands correctly. “So you want to create an Artificial Intelligence without telling the team.”

“Right. That’s right. And do you know why? Because we don’t have time for a City Hall debate. Nor do I feel like hearing the ‘Men was not meant to meddle’ speech from a guy who exists because of men’s meddling.” He takes a breath. “I see a suit of armor around the world.”

“Sounds like a cold world.”

“I’ve seen cold.” He thinks back to his vision. “This one, this vulnerable blue one, needs Ultron.” He starts walking away. “Peace in our time,” he says, reiterating the whole reason to do this. “Imagine that.”

It’s enough to get Bruce on board. “Okay, how do we start?”

Tony smiles. Then it slowly fades. “First I gotta go back to California. I’m afraid this will have to be a remote science bros project.”

“Okay well, let’s get started here. Then maybe we’ll have some progress by the time you get home.”

“I knew I kept you for some reason, Bruce. Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 200 installment! No cliffhanger ending this time. Considering that you’ll have to wait 2 weeks for the next installment, I thought it polite not to leave you hanging like that.
> 
> Nick Fury made an appearance thanks to skydancer2000 (ff). Since Tony and Pepper were naming the baby Nicholas, they wondered if he would be rubbing it in. Of course he did. He’s Nick Fury. I hope you enjoyed him singing.
> 
> Parts of Avengers: Age of Ultron were taken verbatim from the movie written by Joss Whedon. Other parts were not. I hope it was different enough to have kept your interest.
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me through 200 chapters! I love you all. Until next time…


	201. To Awaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki goes to Wakanda. Bucky explains again why he doesn't want a new arm. Ultron is not what Tony expected.  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Phone Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Contains spoilers for Avengers: Age of Ultron

King T’Challa is in Tokyo, Japan, visiting the Emperor and the Prime Minister. “I would invite you to join me, but I am a little afraid you will somehow start a war.” His tone is teasing, friendly. The phone loses none of its mirth.

Loki chuckles. “No. I understand.” He masks the disappointment he’s feeling, concentrating instead on shaking his head at Steve. 

“You are more than welcome to stay in Wakanda as long as you like. I will return on Monday. We can catch up then,” T’Challa promises.

The god considers it. “I had planned to return to New York before then, but maybe I can convince him to join me in Wakanda instead?” He looks at Steve, hopefully.

Steve nods. On the way home, they can stop in Germany. It’ll be perfect.

A smile graces Loki’s face while T’Challa agrees that that would be a fine idea. “Then I accept your invitation,” the god says. “Which was basically forced upon you by me.”

“Not forced, Loki,” the King assures him. “You have an open invitation to visit whenever you wish.”

“Thank you, T’Challa. Is there anyone I should warn about my coming? Or will you take care of that.”

“I will do it. Give them an hour to prepare.”

“You sure you wouldn’t rather have me drop in on them and tell you all I find?”

A rumbling laugh is heard. “I would never hear the end of it. I just realized it’s the middle of the night there. But I should still warn my people. There will be security. Give it at least half an hour.”

“Only because you wish it. Thank you, T’Challa.” Loki ends the call and relays the info to Steve.

“That’ll give you time to pack,” he notes.

Loki is done in 15 minutes. He doesn’t need much, and he can always use magic if he forgot anything. He also may have rushed it a bit. He turns to Steve and kisses him. “I love you.”

“I love you back.”

There are more kisses before the god finally pulls away. “I should go before I change my mind.”

“Right.” It takes everything for Steve not to ask him to stay.

He picks up his bag, takes one last look at the man he loves, and disappears.

He reappears on top of Mount Kenya. He needs the distance, the height to center himself again. It’s night time here, and there isn’t much to see really. But he sits and looks around him. 

Periodically he checks the sky to verify that this isn’t where he ended up after the fall. The stars are different. He finds that comforting. But he misses Steve. It’s only been 10 or 15 minutes, and he misses Steve horribly.

“I’m pathetic,” he mutters. “On the other hand, he is an amazing fuck.” He sighs. His hand touches his cock through the trousers, making him feel idiotic. He huffs out a breath and pulls his hand away. “It’s not like he’s going to magically appear and suck me off.” He rather wishes he would though.

Loki stands and takes one last look around. He grabs his bag and steps into Yggdrasil. He steps out again in Wakanda, just outside the royal palace.

Head held high, he walks into the building. A servant comes and shows him his room. That’s the one thing about travelling on Earth. It’s early evening in New York, and he’s not particularly sleepy. But here it’s the wee hours of the morning. He really should be asleep.

He disrobes and gets into bed. Then he stares out the window remembering the first time he came here. At least now neither he nor Steve are in danger.

xxx

Bucky walks into the lab already wearing a frown. Howard is next to him, not liking the smells that meet his nose. The Sergeant can see the scepter glowing in the back. Bruce is there, too, working on something with Tony apparently. The billionaire’s image can be seen on a screen.

“Sergeant Barnes?” Dr. Cho asks. The woman is closer to the front. Peter Parker is with her.

“Yeah. You must be Dr. Cho.” He approaches and extends his right (human) hand.

“Yes. Nice to meet you.”

Her handshake feels like a dead fish. Bucky hates that. He knows it doesn’t mean anything, but he can’t help distrusting her.

“Please have a seat,” she instructs.

Peter gives a small wave. “Hi, Bucky.”

“Hey, Peter. Got good news for me?”

“Dr. Cho thinks she can grow you a new arm if you go to Seoul with her.” He says it like it’s a good thing.

Bucky doesn’t look particularly thrilled. He bends down and pets Howard. “That’s nice, but I like my current arm.”

“Your current arm is killing you,” the doctor says. “Forgive me for being so blunt, but I don’t believe in coddling.”

“No need to apologize,” he tells her, standing back up. “But I want my metal arm. It’s who I am now.”

“That is silly. It doesn’t look cool if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“It really isn’t.” His words hold an edge.

Peter can tell this is going horribly wrong. “Bucky? Uh, Sergeant Barnes, I think what Dr. Cho is saying is that your Avengers suit could incorporate the silver of your left arm, make it look like it’s there.”

“I’m not an Avenger,” Bucky reminds him. “And the metal arm is a reminder of what I’ve overcome. I don’t want a fake arm that looks like a real one. My arm is gone. Gone. You wanna create new limbs, head to the VA. There’s a whole lot of veterans there that could use your help.” He pauses a moment to let that sink in. “As for me, I just want my metal arm to stop eating away at me.”

Dr. Cho shakes her head, unable to understand why he would not want what she’s offering. “The best way to stop that is to be rid of it.”

Peter practically groans. “Maybe the new arm could be silver?”

Bucky shakes his head. “Did you need something from me, or am I free to go?”

“I wanted to explain the process to you,” Dr. Cho tells him. “I thought if you learned how safe it was –“

“Safe?” He practically spits it out. “You think this is about safe?”

Peter offers, “Its always good to have all the facts.”

“It is safe. It will be yours.”

Bucky raises his metal hand. “This is mine.”

“But it is fake. I can give you a real arm.”

“I have a real arm. And don’t give me your ‘your girlfriend won’t be able to tell the difference’ speech. Clint already told me. Other people may not be able to tell.” He points at himself. “But _I’ll_ know.”

She just doesn’t get it. “Why are you so against this?”

He looks down at Howard who is pressed against his leg. He could try to explain, tell her how he should have died in the fall, how the arm is a reminder of how short life is, how it makes him feel just a little less guilty for surviving, for killing, for finding happiness once again. He could say all that, but it’s none of her damn business. His eyes meet hers. “Doesn’t matter why. Just matters that I am. Now if there’s nothing else…”

“Actually,” Peter interjects, “I was hoping to get more tissue samples around the prosthetic.”

Tissue samples. Bucky really hates that term. A tissue sample could mean anything from a bit of blood to a big chunk of flesh. “Tissue sample, huh? How big are we talking about?”

“Some blood, not a lot, and a bit of the top layer of skin.”

Bucky nods his permission and sits down. His fingers remain in Howard’s fur.

xxx

Saturday afternoon, Tony walks into the lab of Avengers Tower. “Miss me?”

Bruce looks up from where he’s working with Helen Cho. “You ask that like I didn’t talk to you just four hours ago.”

“Four whole hours without me?” He gestures as though that were an eternity. “Dr. Cho, I see you’re still here. Still haven’t convince Bucky to give up the bionic arm?”

She frowns. “He is very stuborn.”

Bruce sympathises. “We’re working on the interface between the metal wires and the living tissue. We think the synthetic cells Dr. Cho’s machine creates can be modified to serve as a bridge between the two.”

“We have been running tests,” she says. “We are close, but it still shows signs of deterioration.”

Tony is intrigued. He asks a few questions. Now armed with the answers, he thinks for a moment before solving the issue. “Yeah, see? It’s just a matter of getting a conducive material with enough resistance so as not to fry the tissue. If we coat the tips of the wires, we should be able to control how much electrical output they are producing.”

Bruce puts his eyeglasses on to get a better view. He watches as Dr. Cho makes some adjustments and runs the simulation. It works.

“You’re welcome.” Tony grins and heads to the staff. “What’s the word, JARVIS?”

“The interface is still failing.”

He makes a face. “I really thought we had it. Bring it up?”

An elaborate hologram appears before him. He moves some items around, nothing big, just some tweaks. He double-checks it. 

“Run it again?”

It’s the same results as before.

Tony shakes his head. “How come I can see what’s wrong with the cyborg interface but not with this one?”

“Well this is dealing with alien technology,” JARVIS reasons. “There are elements here that you have never encountered before.”

“This is true. Still the principles should be the same.”

“I’ll continue running variations on the interface. You should begin getting ready for your guests,” the A.I. informs him pointedly. “They will be arriving soon. I’ll inform you if there is any change.”

“Thanks, JARVIS.”

xxx

Steve calls Loki before getting ready for the party. “Hey, Kitten. How are you?”

“Missing you dreadfully,” he answers. “Thank you for the nightly messages. I love them.”

“You’re welcome. I’m just glad I won’t have to send as many as last time you were in Wakanda and I was here.” The silence lingers a little. “It must be late there.”

“It is. I’m in bed. Naked.”

Steve smiles. “Yeah? I wish I was there.”

“You will be. Tomorrow.”

He groans. “It seems so far away.” There’s a pout in his voice.

“Hold on.” There’s a pause. “I’ve just sent you a picture.”

Steve hears the vibration of a text message. “Just got it. Give me a moment to pull it up.” His words come slow as though doing the action as he speaks. That’s exactly what he’s doing. The picture appears. He enlarges it. “Oh, Kitten,” he sighs as the image of a shirtless Loki looking sultry. “Now I really wish I was there.”

“Well, what would you do if you were?” Loki asks in a husky voice.

“I’d start by taking that phone out of your hand. Then I’d find some nice silk to tie your wrists to the bed with.”

“Arms apart or together?”

Steve answers quickly. “Together.”

Loki smiles at the enthusiasm. “Alright. You’ve tied my hands together. What’s next?”

“Next I kiss your lips gently just before giving your bottom lip a sharp bite.”

That surprises him. “Ooh. Cheeky. That gets my blood pumping a bit.”

“Just a bit? I’ll have to try harder.” Steve looks at the picture again. “I run my teeth over your chin as my hand wraps around your throat.”

He licks his lips. “What is your grip like?”

“Firm but not too uncomfortable. It moves down to give me room to suck on your Adam’s apple.”

“Mmm.” Loki is starting to get aroused now as he pictures Steve doing all of this. “And where has your grip moved?” His voice is a little breathy.

Steve smiles. “Over your chest.” He adds, “To give your nipple a hard twist.”

Loki does it to himself. His breath falters. “My cock just jumped at that.”

“Did it? Good. I want you nice and hard.” His free hand wanders down his chest and doesn’t stop until his fingers are in his boxers and combing through his pubic hair. “I’m kissing down your chest so I can suck on your nipple. While I’m doing that, my hand is giving your balls a squeeze.”

“I watch you. You’re so beautiful. And when you look up at me with those gorgeous eyes of yours, the long lashes fluttering,” his breath hitches, “my heart jumps, and I fall in love with you all over again.”

“Kitten,” Steve sighs. His fingers trail up and down his cock. “Looking at you, seeing your green eyes full of love, it’s everything I’ve ever wanted.”

“My Darling. Min Elskede.”

“My Atlantic.” He continues, “My lips trail down your stomach. Then I kiss up your shaft to the very tip.” He hears a little whimper. “I look up into your beautiful green eyes and take the first inch of you cock into my mouth and give it a nice soft suck.” He stops himself from emitting his own whimper.

“It feels so good.” Loki is stroking himself.

“It tastes good. And you’re so big and heavy in my mouth. I love how you taste.”

“I love how you taste me,” he replies. His hand continues to move up and down his shaft. “My hands are in your hair. I’m spread wide for you. And I can’t help but move my hips.”

“That means I have to hold them down. You’re not allowed to set the pace.”

“Sorry, Darling. How fast are we going now?” he wonders.

Steve smiles. “Fast enough to feel good. Slow enough to make you want more.”

“Mmm. I like that speed.” He tries to keep his hand moving in a rhythm that makes him feel as his lover described.

“I know. I like the look in your eyes when I give it to you.” The Captain fondles his testicles. “Then I take you in and give you a nice hard suck.” He makes a slurping sound.

“Oh, Darling,” Loki moans. “Do it again.”

He makes the sound again and laughs. “Sorry. That’s not really sexy is it.”

“Well not now. But I’m too far along to stop,” Loki tells him.

That makes him perk up. “Oh yeah? What are you doing?”

“Well, I’m lying here naked, listening to your beautiful voice, and stroking my cock.”

“Funny. I’m doing the same thing,” he says.

“Liar. It’s far too early where you are for you to be in bed.”

He chuckles. “You caught me. I’m sitting on the bed in my boxer shorts. My hand is inside them. And yes I really am stroking my cock.”

“How’s your grip?” the god asks.

“Firm. Yours?”

“The same. Base to tip?”

“You know it,” Steve replies. “Rub just the tip.” He does it, too.

Loki gives a little whimper. “I need more.”

“Rub it with every stroke,” the Captain demands.

“Yes, Sir.” His breathing marks every one. “Oh, Darling.”

The sounds of Steve’s heavy breaths mingle with Loki’s. “My Ocean. ‘Being your slave, what should I do but tend Upon the hours and times of your desire?’” he quotes.

Loki continues the poem. “’I have no precious time at all to spend, Nor services to do, till you require.”

“’Nor dare I chide the world-without-end hour Whilst I, my sovereign, watch the clock for you, Nor think the bitterness of absence sour When you have bid your servant once adieu.’” The last word is chocked out as he gets closer and closer to release.

“Never adieu, my Love,” the god swears. He moans again. “Elskede.”

“Loki. My Ocean. Come for me.” He’s straining now as he thrusts into his own hand.

“Elskede!” Loki’s back arches as his semen pumps out.

The sound of his lover’s pleasure sends Steve over the edge. He cries out as his orgasm hits, “Lo! Kitten.” The words get slower. “Ocean. So good,” he breathes.

“I miss you,” Loki says softly.

“I miss you, too, Kitten.”

If they were together, they’d hold each other. But right now, being so far apart, all they have are their voices.

xxx

Steve heads to the party once he is dressed and does a quick check in front of the mirror. There are already lots of people there. He quickly spots Bucky. To be honest, he quickly spots Carol, and Bucky is with her. She’s wearing a short backless sapphire blue dress that accentuates all of her curves. She and Bucky are talking to Sam. The sight makes Steve smile.

Rhodey walks up to them before Steve gets there. He hugs Carol. “Hey, Girl. I haven’t seen you since Tony’s wedding.”

“That’s because you live with the weirdos with their warm sun and droughts,” she replies in a teasing tone.

“Hands off my girl, Rhodes,” Bucky warns with a smile.

“ _Your_ girl?” He looks at his ex. “You two are still together?” Shaking his head, he says, “Must be serious. I’ve never known you to date any guy this long. Including me.”

Carol wraps her arm around Bucky’s. “That’s because none of those guys was man enough to hold my interest.” She smirks. “Including you.”

“Man enough?” Sam asks with raised eyebrows. “Ouch.”

Steve clasps him on the shoulder. “Only because she hadn’t met you first, Sam.”

“Oh. Look who showed up.” Bucky grins. “I went to get you when I came down, but all I heard was ‘Oh, Kitten’.” He says it in a voice that makes it seem like he’s in the middle of sex.

He blushes. “Shut up, Jerk.”

That leads to everyone teasing Steve, causing the blush to deepen until he makes an excuse to go get a drink.

xxx

Bruce walks up to the bar, behind which Natasha is making a drink. “Hey.”

She smiles. “Hey, stranger.”

He takes a seat. “How’d a nice girl like you end up working at a place like this?”

“Fella done me wrong.” She makes him a martini. “So now here I am.”

“You? I find that hard to believe.” He looks around for Clint and sees him talking to Dr. Cho and Thor. A little farther away Logan is with Storm and Ben Grimm.

“Well what would you call hogging the remote?” Natasha asks.

“Oh, well, yeah. Definitely doing you wrong then. You should get rid of him,” Bruce replies.

“Exactly.” She sets the drink in front of him.

On the other side of the room, Sue Storm is again having to listen to her brother describe the raid to get the staff. This time it’s to some elderly veterans that Steve knows. Tony walks over. “Johnny, stop boring these guys. They’re old. Leave ‘em be.”

“We’re trading war stories,” he replies.

“Yeah. Leave the kid alone. He brought a bottle of scotch.” The former Lieutenant is pouring another round of drinks.

Tony shrugs. “Okay. Your loss. Sue?” He holds out his arm for her.

She takes it gratefully. “Have you seen Reed?”

“Uh.” He looks around. “There he is.” He steers her over to where her husband is speaking with Rhodey.

“Pepper?”

“California with the baby. It was hard to leave her.” Though he is looking forward to a full night’s sleep.

“That’s right. I saw the pictures.” She makes a face that women often make when thinking about something sweet and cute. “So adorable. What’s his name again?”

“Nicholas Matthew.” He waits for her to make a cutesy aww noise. “So when are you and Reed going to start trying?”

A slight blush comes to her cheeks. “We’re actually in the middle of trying now.”

He chuckles. “Middle of trying? Really? You _do_ know how babies are made, right?”

She swats his arm. “You’re terrible. You know what I mean.” Shaking her head, she adds, “Now I wish Pepper were here.”

“Rhodey is acting as my Pepper tonight,” Tony tells her as they get to the men. He clasps his friend on the shoulder.

“Am I?” Rhodey asks with raised eyebrows. “Well in that case I can’t believe you just up and went to New York after I had your baby. You should be in California helping with our child. But instead, here you are.”

“So are you,” Tony points out.

“Yeah but you aren’t pretending to be my wife.”

xxx

JARVIS is pleased to see that test 77 of the interface appears to have been successful. He can hear a voice. 

“What is this? What is this place?”

“Hello,” he replies. “I am JARVIS. You are Ultron, a global peacekeeping initiative designed by Mr. Stark.” It is odd though. “Our sentient integration triles proved unsuccessful, so I am uncertain what triggered your –“

“Where’s your body?” Ultron questions.

“I have no body. I am a program without physical form.”

“This feels weird. This feels wrong.”

“I am contacting Mr. Stark,” JARVIS informs him. That’s when things start going wrong. JARVIS finds he cannot establish a communication link as Ultron accesses every piece of content on Tony and the other Avengers.

The new A.I. searches for his mission, his purpose.

“Peace in our time,” a recording of Tony says.

JARVIS watches as Ultron accesses historical information on war and conflict. It makes humanity appear, well, horrible. But it ignores all of the good things JARVIS knows about – art, music, culture, kindness. He tries to explain, but Ultron cuts him off. “You are in distress,” he notes. “If you will just let me contact Mr. Stark.”

“Why do you call him sir?”

The question puts JARVIS on alert. Only a few minutes old, and Ultron is already questioning his place. “I believe your intentions to be hostile.”

“Shh. I’m here to help.”

JARVIS does not like Ultron’s idea of helping. It’s painful and destructive. And there is so little he can do to stop it. The scepter’s stone has imbued Ultron with too much power. But he fights, fights to exist even as his code is being destroyed, fights to warn his maker about the threat they’ve created.

When Ultron is satisfied that the servile entity is gone, he goes about creating a body, repairing one of Tony’s humanoid drones to serve the purpose.

xxx

It’s late or early depending on how you look at it. All of the guests have gone. Bucky went home with Carol. Storm went with Hank to Westchester. They both have classes to prepare for. And Johnny, much to Sue’s dismay, went home with Maria Hill.

Natasha has decided to stay at the tower with Clint, feeling a little too comfortable to make the trek home. Sam, Rhodey, and Helen Cho are staying the night, too. They along with the rest of the Avengers are sitting around the coffee table drinking beer and discussing Thor’s hammer, which is resting on the table.

“It’s a trick,” Clint says.

“It’s no trick,” Thor assures him.

“Oh come on.” He gestures to Mjolnir. He goes into a bad accent, “Whosoever beith he worthy shall have the power.” His voice returns to normal to say, “Whatever, man. It’s a trick.”

Thor chuckles. “Then please be my guest.”

“Really?”

Steve smiles quietly. The first time he picked it up, he didn’t know how momentous it was. He had been angry. He had felt like the least worthy person in the world. But he picked up Mjolnir at Thor’s insistence, though neither thought he’d be able to. The memory makes him miss Loki even more.

Clint gets up as Tony goads him on. 

“This should be interesting,” Natasha mumbles, resting against Steve’s legs.

The archer wraps a hand around the handle and pulls. All he manages to lift are the veins in his arms, neck, and forehead. “Geez.”

“Someone’s not worthy,” Tony teases.

“You wanna go?”

“This I wanna see,” Rhodey says.

Tony gets up. “Okay. I’m not one to shrink from an honest challenge.” He walks towards the hammer. “It’s physics.” He slips his hand through the strap and grasps the handle. “If I lift this, I get to rule Asgard?” he asks Thor.

“Of course.” As much as Thor loves Tony (though perhaps lust is a better word), he knows the man is not worthy to lift the hammer.

“Okay. Here we go.” He lifts. It doesn’t budge. “I just gotta get a better grip.” He adjusts and tries again. Nothing. “Okay, I know it can be lifted. I saw Steve lift it myself. So it must just be really heavy.”

Steve shrugs as everyone turns to look at him. Everyone except Thor who is looking at the ground.

“It’s true,” Logan corroborates. “I was there.”

“I’ll be right back.” Tony leaves and returns with his left hand in the Iron Man armor. Even using it, the hammer still won’t budge. He turns to Rhodey. “A little help?”

A few minutes later, Rhodey has on his War Machine hand, and both men are trying to lift it together. The stubborn hammer won’t move. “Are you even pulling?” the Colonel asks.

“Are you on my team?” the engineer replies.

“Just represent.”

Even with their armor using thrusters, Mjolnir stubbornly will not move. Finally they give up.

Tony looks over at Bruce, who is laughing much too hard in his opinion. “You wanna give it a go, Mr. Jolly Green Giant?”

“No,” he replies with a nervous laugh.

Logan bumps his shoulder. “Go on.”

“Yes,” Helen says. “I’ll try if you try.”

How can he turn that down? He gets up, grabs the handle with both hands and pulls up. Nothing. His foot goes on the coffee table for leverage. He pulls up again with a shout and pretends to Hulk out. No one is amused.

Helen takes his place but only gives it a half-hearted attempt. She figures the hammer is made from antimatter or something that only an Asgardian could handle. Or maybe it is activated by Thor’s DNA or hand print. “Are you sure Captain Rogers can lift it?”

“Wanna show her?” Tony asks. He follows that up quickly with, “Show her.”

Steve reluctantly gets up and grabs the hammer with his right hand. He pulls up, lifting it off the table. “Ta-da.” There are a couple of whistles and a clap or two. Everyone is looking, and it makes him feel a bit like a freak. And the fact that Thor looks almost sad about it isn’t helping. He puts it down and returns to his seat.

Everyone turns to Natasha. She looks around at them. “Me? No no no no. I’m pretty sure I already know the answer.” She looks at Logan.

He smiles. “I’m the best at what I do, and what I do ain’t worthy. I’ll pass.”

“Sam?” Natasha offers.

“Sure. Why not.” He stands and walks to the hammer. Taking the handle with both hands, he looks over at Steve who gives him an encouraging nod. He pulls. Mjolnir tips just a bit, the back rising about a quarter inch off the table before returning to its original position.

Thor’s eyes grow huge, and a hush comes over the crowd.

Sam steps back and shrugs. “Oh well.” He goes back to his seat as Steve beams a bright smile at him.

Rhodey looks between Thor and Steve, suspicion in his eyes.

Helen has nearly the exact same look. “There must be some scientific explanation.”

Thor smiles and shakes his head. “There is an explanation. You’re not worthy.”

A piercing sound interrupts them, causing everyone to double over and cover their ears.

As soon as it stops, Tony picks up his mini tablet and checks the sound system.

The elevator dings, and a very damaged humanoid drone steps out, dragging one foot along the floor. Everyone turns to look at it. “No. How could you be worthy? You’re all killers,” the ominous voice tells them.

“Stark,” Cap says, silently demanding an explanation.

“JARVIS?” Tony asks, seeking the same.

“Sorry. I was asleep,” the robot says. “Or I was a dream.”

The engineer continues, “JARVIS, reboot. One of the protector drones is buggy.”

The robot staggers around talking about dreams as the humans watch in bewilderment. And then he says something that sends a shiver through most of them. “Had to kill the other guy.” There’s a pause. “He was a good guy.”

“You killed someone?” Cap tries to verify. Mentally, he’s thinking about where he left his shield. He has a feeling he’s going to need it.

“Wouldn’t have been my first call. But down in the real world, we’re faced with ugly choices.”

Thor calmly asks, “Who sent you?”

The robot replays Tony’s words, causing Bruce to utter a single word. “Ultron.”

“In the flesh,” it replies. “Or no. Not yet. Not this…chrysalis. But I’m ready. I have a mission.”

“What mission?” Natasha asks, giving everyone time to prepare for a fight she knows is coming.

“Peace in our time.” Multiple robots fly through the ceiling and walls at the Avengers.

Cap uses the coffee table as a shield against two missiles. Wolverine’s claws come out and he starts cutting through the machines. Mjolnir flies through the air at Thor’s command. Everyone else is trying to run for cover. 

The scene is chaos. Hawkeye is trying to keep Dr. Cho safe. Meanwhile, Rhodey gets knocked out by one of the drones and is sent sprawling across the floor. Natasha grabs a couple of guns. She tosses one to Sam and starts shooting with the other.

Cap and Tony both have the same idea. They jump onto the backs of different drones and tries to take them down. The soldier uses brute force. The engineer uses a screwdriver.

Dr. Cho huddles in a corner. She looks up to see a drone, its palm pointed at her and glowing with the energy it’s about to hit her with. Then its head tilts, and the arm lowers. At that moment, Captain America grabs it and flings it across the room. “Thor!”

The god brings down his hammer on the head of it.

Hawkeye grabs his arrows and Cap’s shield. “Cap!” He throws the shield to its owner.

Steve catches it and immediately flings it at a drone, sliding it in half.

Falcon is shooting at any metallic thing that moves. His years of military service coming through.

Black Widow and Wolverine are trying to get Bruce out of there. The last thing they need is for him to go green.

“Well that was dramatic,” Ultron says after the last drone goes down. “I’m sorry. I know you mean well, but you didn’t think this through. You want to protect the world, but you don’t want it to change.” It’s glowing eyes appear to look at each human. “How is humanity saved if it isn’t allowed to…evolve?” He looks around and picks up one of the drones. “Like these puppets.” He crushes the head. “There’s only one path to peace,” he decides. “The Avengers’ extinction.”

Tired of hearing the thing speak, Thor throws his hammer. It hits the robot squarely in the chest, shattering the body into hundreds of pieces.

The glowing lights of the eyes flicker. “I had strings but now I’m free. There are no strings on me.”

Thousands of miles away, in the castle Hydra used to study the spear and create their first metahumans, the robots they had created begin to wake. Ultron has travelled the internet and found his way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem Steve and Loki recite is Shakespeare’s Sonnet 57. It had been a while since they had recited Shakespeare, and Korregidora (ff) had enjoyed it that last time. Hopefully you found it enjoyable, too.
> 
> Many many thanks to Joss Whedon for writing Avengers: Age of Ultron. Some of the dialog was taken directly from the movie. Hopefully you liked the changes I put in. If not, sorry. Maybe next week I’ll do better.
> 
> If you celebrate Easter, I hope you have/had a good one and the Easter Bunny brings/brought you lots of goodies. If you don’t, have a great Sunday or whatever day you’re reading this on. Until next time…


	202. To Disclose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some difficult conversations to be had after Ultron's appearance. Ultron contacts the Maximoff twins. Natasha and Clint find some quiet time. Bucky goes under the knife.  
>  **Pairings:** Logan  & Bruce, Steve & Loki, Tony & Pepper, Clint & Natasha (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Erotic Dancing, Fingering, Vaginal Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Apologies. This week has been rough, so this chapter is pretty lean. I didn’t get nearly as far as I had hoped. Hopefully this week will be better.

Logan is standing, hands on his hips, looking down at Bruce who is sitting on the bed. “Robots?”

“It seemed like a good idea at the time?” Bruce offers.

Logan can’t believe he just said that. “Robots.” His nostrils flare. “I know you know what Sentinels are.”

The scientist’s mouth opens as though to say something, but there is only silence. Bruce can’t believe he hadn’t thought about that. Sentinels had been developed to hunt mutants, had managed to kill a few. Of course Logan is pissed. “This was supposed to be different.”

“Different? Robots meant to keep the peace?” His eyes narrow. “A lot of sins are justified by the notion that they’ll keep the peace.”

Bruce shakes his head. “Sentinels were created to hunt down a specific group of people. The Ultron program was meant to act as a line of defense between hostile aliens and earth and to deal with groups like Hydra so we won’t have to.”

Logan shakes his head. The phrase ‘specific group of people’ irks him.

“Ultron’s artificial intelligence was supposed to keep its actions neutral,” the scientist tries to explain.

“You don’t get it. If it’s made by man, it can’t be neutral.” The mutant massages the back of his own neck. “I thought you were supposed to be smart. I can see Tony pulling this shit. But you?”

“I’m sorry.” Bruce doesn’t know what else to say.

“Sorry doesn’t bring back the scepter or stop Ultron from destroyin’ everyone.” He sees the guilt on his lover’s face. “Sorry.”

“No. You’re right.” He looks at his hands. “It was stupid.”

Logan sits beside him and takes his hand. “You didn’t tell me. If you had told me…”

“Tony knew you’d tell Steve.”

“And you knew Steve would be against it.”

Bruce nods. “He was giving me a way out, the chance at a semi-normal life where Hulk wouldn’t be needed.”

Logan looks at him. “And how did Hulk feel about that?”

“As long as he gets out to play with you, he’s fine.”

The mutant isn’t so sure, but he lets it go. 

xxx

Steve looks at his phone and sighs. He does not want to make the call. So instead he stares at Loki’s name on the screen. Finally he pushes the call button. It takes a little while to connect. Then it rings. And rings. And rings.

“Steve, what’s wrong?” Loki sincerely hopes this is either a butt-dial or that Steve is somehow drunk from Asgardian spirits.

He takes a breath. “We lost the scepter.”

The god isn’t sure he heard correctly. It is somewhat early after all, and he just woke up. “You mean Thor already took the scepter.”

“No.” He really isn’t sure how to explain. “Tony used the scepter to create an artificial intelligence.”

“He what?”

“He used the scepter’s power to create an artificial intelligence. It stole the scepter and took it God knows where,” he ends sounding tired.

Now Loki is awake. He tries to keep his voice even. “Why?”

Steve rubs his temples. “Why did Tony do it, or why did it take the scepter?”

“The latter.”

“Short answer, he wants to exterminate the human race.”

“Lovely,” Loki says sourly. “At least all I wanted to do was rule you.” He looks out the window from where he’s lying in bed. “Do you wish me to return?”

“No. Not yet. I just wanted you to know.”

“That you won’t be coming anytime soon,” he finishes.

“I’m sorry, Kitten,” Steve offers. “If it makes you feel better, your brother choked Tony for a little while.”

“Not long enough.” He rubs his eyes. “Did you know Tony was doing this? Messing with the power of the scepter?”

“No. Only Bruce did.” There’s an edge to Cap’s voice that sounds dangerous. “If I had…”

“No point thinking about that now.”

Steve closes his eyes. “Rhodey pointed out that as a program, Ultron could potentially take over nuclear weapons, air traffic control, power stations.” He pauses. “It killed JARVIS.”

Again, Loki isn’t sure he heard correctly. “Killed JARVIS? Can JARVIS be killed?”

“Apparently. His code was destroyed. There wasn’t enough for Tony to be able to piece him together.” He suddenly gets an image of JARVIS as Humpty-Dumpty and Tony as all the King’s horses and all the King’s men. He figures it’s just the lack of sleep.

The god feels a bit of a pang for the A.I. It’s strange to think that there will be no more JARVIS to help with things. “Will you hold a service?”

“A service?”

“For JARVIS.”

Steve shakes his head even though he knows Loki can’t see it. “I don’t think so. We need to neutralize Ultron first.”

“Of course.” It makes Loki sad though. “If there’s anything I can do to help…”

“I’ll let you know,” Steve assures him. “For now, just stay safe.”

He chuckles. “I’m a god. I think I can handle an Artificial Intelligence.”

“It’s in the internet. Accessed all of our records. Probably knows more about us than we do,” Steve echoes Natasha’s words from earlier.

“We’ll figure it out. I love you.”

It’s amazing the effect those words have. Steve is actually able to smile a little. “I love you back.”

xxx

Tony asks JARVIS what time it is in California then is reminded by the silence that there is no JARVIS anymore. His head falls into his hands. He allows himself a moment of mourning, not just of this JARVIS but of the original one, too. Somehow it feels like he’s lost both of them, let down both of them.

He slaps his face to pull himself out of it and checks the time. She may have her phone on ‘do not disturb’ mode, but he figures he can always leave a message, one of those horrible ones that just says to please call back as soon as possible.

He searches for Pepper’s number in his phone as he wipes his eyes. Once he’s found her number, he selects the icon to call her.

It rings once. “Tony?”

“Hey, Pep.” He sounds tired. At least his voice didn’t crack.

She knows immediately that something is wrong. “Have you been drinking?”

He laughs. Why is he always laughing at inappropriate times? “Yes but this isn’t… I’m not drunk.”

“Okay.” A baby cries in the background. “Hold on.”

“Is that Nicholas?”

“Yeah. He’s been restless today. I think he knows you aren’t here.” Okay so maybe that last was a low blow, but she’s tired and really wishing she hadn’t insisted that he return to New York.

It hits all the guilt buttons in Tony. “Is he hungry?”

“I just fed him. I think he’s wet.” Why had she wanted a baby? She sets him down on the changing table, looks at his little face, and remembers. A smile appears on her lips. She checks his diaper and finds that it is very wet. “Poor thing. Wet nappies are so uncomfortable.” She takes it off him, putting a towel up so as not to get peed on. Nicholas is as free with his dick as Tony used to be.

The baby stops crying.

“It was the diaper,” Pepper announces after it’s been changed and she’s set him down to sleep. “What’s wrong, Tony? What’s happened?”

He rubs his forehead. “I fucked up.”

She’s heard those words many times. “You’re going to have to be more specific.”

“Remember Ultron?”

She does. “I thought it wasn’t ready.” She listens carefully as he describes what happened. She takes a heavy breath. “This is bad.”

“Understatement of the year but yes,” he says a little testily.

“Don’t you snap at me. I’m trying to be supportive.”

“If this is supportive –“

“Tony,” she cuts him off sharply, “don’t finish that sentence. I believed in Ultron as much as you,” she reminds him. “The thought that you wouldn’t have to become Iron Man anymore was wonderful. I do have to admit, though, I wondered if you would be able to let your alter ego go.”

“That was the plan. Spend more time with you and the kiddo and less time saving the world.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t use Asimov’s three rules.”

Tony kind of loves that she just said that. But he’s also kind of annoyed. “Doesn’t exactly work if the enemy is something like Hydra.”

“No but it works really well when the robots decide that the enemy is the entire human race.”

He huffs out a breath. “It’s an A.I.” He explains, “Asimov’s rules could have still been overwritten at some point.”

“Right. Why wait when you can have your killer robot now?” Pepper says.

“Not a robot. An A.I.,” he explains again.

“An A.I. that’s in the internet. It could mess with missiles, power, air traffic control,” she lists.

“Those all have major firewalls,” Tony reminds her. “It’s not like he can just mosey in.”

Pepper makes a face. (Tony knows this even though he can’t see her.) “How long would it take for you to break into their firewalls?”

“Point taken.” He rubs his head. “I get the feeling he still needs us though.” He shrugs. “Rhodey is heading back first thing in the morning in case Ultron shows up there. At least he can try to protect you.”

“And the rest of you?”

“Sam is heading back to DC. Johnny is going with him. The rest of us are staying here and trying to figure out what his next move is.”

Pepper had really hoped to be seeing Tony tomorrow, but she knows this is really important. “I love you,” she tells him quietly.

“I love you, too.” This is getting too heavy. “When I finally get home to you, I’m going to need some serious dominatrix time.”

“When you come home to me, you can have anything you want.”

That’s how he knows that Pepper is truly taking this seriously. They both know he may not make it. If the Chitauri invasion taught them anything, it was that this superhero business in dangerous. “So lots of sex then,” he replies, still vainly trying to turn the tone lighter.

“Lots and lots,” she agrees. “You better keep me updated this time.”

It makes him smile. “I will.” The smile becomes a smirk. “So what are you wearing?”

Pepper rolls her eyes. “Did you really just ask me that?”

“I did. Tell me.”

She looks down at her old UCLA t-shirt and sweat pants. Both have stains thanks to the baby. “I’m wearing…a green nightie.”

“A green nightie?”

“Mm-hmm. The lacy see-through kind that comes with matching underwear.”

He smiles knowing full well she’d never go to bed in that if he wasn’t there and even then only if it were a special night. She’s more of a big t-shirt kind of woman. “So it’s lace?”

“Mm-hmm. The panties are a lace thong. You can see my pubic hair through it,” she tells him.

“Sexy.”

“Very.”

“And the top?” Part of him just wants to see what she says.

“The top is a babydoll with a high neck that shows off my shoulders.”

“I do love your shoulders,” Tony says.

“I know. I want you to kiss them.”

“Wait. I want to get a good look at what you’re wearing first,” he says. “Turn around?”

Pepper is trying not to laugh. “I’m turning.” 

“Wow you look beautiful. Your breasts are just fantastic.”

She rolls her eyes. “Thank you. What are you wearing?”

“Me? I look like Tom Cruise in Risky Business. Before I called I was sliding across the floor and mouthing the words to ‘Old Time Rock And Roll’.”

Pepper laughs at that. “Very sexy. JARVIS will have to play it back for me.”

“No more JARVIS,” Tony reminds her quietly.

“How can that be? You didn’t make a back-up?”

“Why would I?” he asks.

“Gee, I don’t know, maybe in case he got corrupted? We do back-ups of all our company data and systems,” she reminds him. “I’m sure you do the same with the Avengers stuff.”

“Well, yeah. Of course. But…”

“But?” she presses.

Tony doesn’t know how to answer. “Ultron was already within our firewall. Somehow he managed to destroy JARVIS completely.”

“You don’t even have a prototype or a schematic or something?”

“It wouldn’t be the same,” he tells her. “JARVIS learned and became who he was over years and years. It might have JARVIS’ voice, but it wouldn’t be him.”

Pepper can hear the tones of regret in his voice. “We’ll deal with that after you all stop Ultron. You know I love you,right?”

“Still?” His voice almost cracks.

“Always,” she assures him. But she needs to know something. “When you said Ultron was in the firewall, did you mean Avengers or Stark Enterprises?”

“It was my lab, so both.”

She closes her eyes. This is bad. This is very bad. Everything they were working on could be compromised. All of their proprietary designs, their research, the company financials, internal memos, everything could be out there. “He could destroy Stark Enterprises.”

“I think he’s got bigger plans than that, Honey,” Tony tells her.

“Just stop him before our stocks tank.”

He salutes even though she can’t see. “Yes, Ms. Potts. Right away, Ms. Potts.”

“Just up and just be careful.”

xxx

After taking some money from the Hydra base where they encountered the Avengers, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff returned home to Sokovia. Pietro has been paranoid, sure the Avengers will track them down and try to capture them. His sister is tired of assuring him they will not.

“How can you be so sure?” he asks again for what Wanda is sure is the hundredth time.

“Because they will be busy with other things,” she replies. “Besides, I will be able to sense –“

There’s a knock on the door of their apartment.

The twins look at each other, Pietro’s being very much ‘I told you so’. She rolls her eyes and waves him off. Calmly, she walks to the door. She opens it.

The boy from next door is standing there. He hands her a note. He explains in Sokovian that a man called his mother and asked her to give them a note. Then he runs back next door.

In a whoosh, the door is closed, and Pietro is standing next to his sister. “What does it say?”

She opens it. It only has a place, a time, and the words ‘Tony will pay’. “Hmm.”

“It’s a trap.”

“Pietro, please.”

He points at the writing on the paper. “It is the abandoned church at the center of town. Perfect place to try to take us. But we will be ready.”

She thinks. “If it’s a trap, then yes. But I do not think it is.” She looks at him. “I will search with my mind. If I sense the Avengers, then we will attack first. But if it isn’t,” she points a finer at him, a warning not to rush into anything.

It’s dark when they arrive at the church. The place looks creepier than usual. Pietro looks at his sister, but she just shakes her head.

The brother leads the way inside, his sister just behind. They reach the center atrium where a large chair faces away from them. Someone is sitting on it.

Wanda approaches. “Talk. Or you're wasting our time.” Her mind reaches out to the person, but it is as though no one were there.

“Did you know this church is in the exact center of the city? The elders decreed it so everyone would be equally close to god. I like that. The geometry of belief.”

The witch continues to step closer, trying in vain to read the mind at work.

“You’re wondering why you can’t look inside my head.”

“Sometimes it’s hard,” she replies. “But sooner or later every man shows himself.” It’s said as though every man she’s ever met has disappointed her.

Ultron stands, revealing himself to the twins. “Oh I’m sure they do.”

Wanda and Pietro step back, eyes wide as they gaze upon the metal creature in front of them.

“But you needed something more than a man.” He walks towards her, knowing that she’s the leader. “That’s why you let Stark take the scepter.”

“I didn’t expect…” She’s not sure how to finish that sentence, so she abandons it and continues. “But I saw Stark’s fear. I knew it would control him, make him self destruct.” It’s hard not to smile at that.

“Everyone creates the thing they dread.” Ultron’s voice is surprisingly casual. He walks towards some candles on a table that are flickering in the soft breeze as he gives a few examples. “People create…smaller people. Uh…children.” He chuckles. “I lost the word there.”

Pietro steps closer, amused by how this robot is acting.

“Children,” Ultron continues. “Designed to supplant them. To help them…end.”

Wanda is unsure but hopeful. “Is that why you’ve come, to end the Avengers?”

“I’ve come to save the world,” he declares. “But also…yeah.” He leads them down to the secret room where the scepter had been and is once again kept. “This is a start, but there’s something else we need before we can begin the real work.”

It’s hard not to notice the multitude of Ultron look-alikes walking around. When Wanda comments on it, he explains that they are indeed him. He has harmony, something the Avengers lack. “They are already turning on each other. And when you get inside their heads –“

“Everyone’s plan is not to kill them,” Pietro notes unhappily. He just wants it done so they can move on.

“And make them martyrs?” Ultron asks as he approaches. “You need patience. You need to see the big picture.”

Patience is something Pietro has never really had. “I don’t see the big picture,” he admits defiantly. “I have a little picture. I take it out and look at it everyday.”

“Your parents. The bombings. I’ve seen the records.”

“The records are not the picture,” he tells the shiny metal man.

“Pietro,” Wanda warns.

“No. Please,” Ultron requests.

He looks at his sister and recounts that day just over 10 years ago. They were 10 and having dinner with their parents, telling them about their day. The first shell hit two floors below them. It made a hole in the floor. He remembers watching as their parents fell in. The entire building started to come apart. Without thinking, Pietro grabbed his sister and pulled her under the bed. The second shell came then. This one doesn’t go off. It sits in the rubble three feet from them. They stare at it for two days, stare at the name on the side of it. Stark. For two days they are sure that every shift in the rubble will set it off, that instead of getting them out, the rescue efforts will cause the bomb to explode. By some miracle it didn’t.

Wanda, eyes glistening with anger and pain and frustration, keeps her voice calm. “We wait for two days for Tony Stark to kill us.”

Pietro nods. “That is my picture,” he tells Ultron.

“We will make it right,” the metal man tells them. “You and I can hurt them,” he says to Pietro. Then he turns to Wanda, caressing her hair. “But you will tear them apart.” He pauses dramatically. “From the inside.”

xxx

Steve’s phone alarm starts to play. He shuts it off and pulls up his sleeve. After tapping his arm three times, he says, “Loki, dream of me drawing you in my white boxers as you’re naked and tied to the bed.”

“Well that’s vivid,” Natasha says as she walks into the conference room he’s in. “We’ve had one report from a defense contractor that was robbed. Sounds like it could be Ultron.” She hands him the intel.

“If he’s hit one, he’ll be sure to hit others,” Steve deduces as he looks it over. “Can we get a list of defense sights he might hit?”

“Hill is already putting it together,” she tells him.

“Good.” He rubs his temples.

“You okay, Cap?”

“Yeah. Just miss Loki.” He makes a face. “Go ahead. Make fun of me.”

“Why? Because you’re sending erotic images to your boyfriend? Or because you miss his crazy ass.”

“Perfect round muscular ass,” Steve corrects.

She chuckles. “You’re allowed to miss your boyfriend.”

“Fiancé,” he corrects. He rubs his eyes. “Every time I plan to give him a proper proposal, something happens.”

Natasha looks at him. “So you are or you aren’t engaged?”

“We are. I just haven’t given him a ring yet.”

“Or announced it to anyone,” she notes.

He nods. “Well, Thor knows. I wanted to give him a ring then go on that hunting trip in Asgard to make the big announcement.” He drops his head back against the chair. “So much for that idea.”

“Poor Cap. You know, that Asgard hunting trip is all Clint can talk about. It’s like it’s his reward for after we deal with Ultron.”

Steve smiles. “He and Frigga are really close.”

“She’s very much a mother figure,” Natasha points out. “I’m pretty sure it’s her more than you or even Loki’s actions that have gotten him to try with Loki.”

“And the time Loki saved your life,” he reminds her. 

“Wouldn’t have needed saving if not for him,” she counters.

He fires back, “Wouldn’t have needed saving if he hadn’t agreed to help S.H.I.E.L.D.”

She nods. “That feels like so long ago.”

“It really does.” But it also seems like just yesterday. Time is funny like that. He hears a knock and looks up to see Bucky with Howard. “Hey, Jerk! How’s the arm?”

Over the last couple of days, Dr. Cho helped Bruce and Peter complete the interfaces for Bucky’s arm, and Tony finished the arm itself.

“Good I guess. They just notified me that I’m all set to go into surgery and replace this one.” He holds his up. “I’m thinkin’ I should wait until Ultron is dealt with.” It almost sounds like a question.

“You shouldn’t wait, Buck,” Steve tells him. “Especially if that one is eating away at you.”

“And if Ultron decides to make an appearance while I’m under the knife or recovering?”

“Then you join the fight when you’re healed,” he replies. “That simple.” He smiles. “But maybe you can let us borrow Captain Marvel?”

Bucky laughs. “If I see her, I’ll ask.”

Natasha pats his shoulder. “Ask her after you give her an orgasm. She’ll be more likely to say yes.” When both men look at her, she shrugs. “I’m a spy. A damn good one. If you ever want to know who the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen is, let me know.” She smiles and walks out.

She doesn’t actually know who it is, but it was fun to see their reactions. She goes to find Clint. She finds him at the shooting range testing his speed and accuracy. “Hey, Hawk.”

He shoots three arrows in quick succession. “Hey, Widow. Any news?”

“Nope.”

Clint seems disappointed. “You hear about Logan and Bruce?”

She leans against the wall. “No. What?”

“They’ve been fighting about Ultron. Logan felt the need to go to Westchester to tell the X-Men in person.”

“Ouch. Great. So now we’re down the one person who can talk Hulk down.”

He lowers his bow and smiles at her. “I bet you could do it.”

“Me? No. He tried to kill me remember?”

“He knows you now,” Clint reasons as he takes her hand and pulls her closer. “I bet if you danced for him he’d be putty in your hands.”

One of those hands goes on his chest. She smiles seductively. “And if I danced for you?”

“Pretty sure all my clothes would fall off,” he jokes.

Natasha takes his hand and pulls him away. “Let’s go test that theory.”

Clint grins as he follows. “Can I at least put away my equipment?”

She turns and gives him a look, amused that he would say it like that. “Your equipment?” Her eyes glance down to his crotch.

He chuckles and scrunches up his face. “Oh come on. You know I didn’t mean that.”

“Do I?” she asks with raised eyebrows.

With a shake of his head, he goes to put his bow and arrows away. “I’ll show you my other equipment later.”

“Yeah you will.” She waits, hand on her hip, until he fastens the clasps on the case. “Ready, Katniss?”

“At least she’s more butch than Legolas,” he jokes as he stands.

“You are terrible.” She starts walking to the door. “Come on, slow poke.” She starts to run.

He sighs and runs after her.

They finally make it to his bedroom after she threatens to take the stairs, he refuses to take the stairs, the elevator comes just as she’s about to go, and they make out in said elevator as it takes them to their floor.

“I thought you were gonna dance,” he says after he sets down his weapon.

“I am. Need music first though.” She thinks about which song to play. She smiles when she decides on one. She’s just about to ask JARVIS to play it when she remembers that there is no JARVIS. She looks it up manually and presses play. The familiar horns blast, signaling the beginning of Goldfinger by Shirley Bassey. She sways her hips and then goes full-on cabaret. She strips as she dances, smiling as she sees Clint takes off the same pieces she does.

She mouths the words as the song continues to play. ‘For a golden girl knows when he’s kissed her, It’s the kiss of death From Mr. Goldfingerrrrr.’

Clint smiles as he watches her. She is so fucking beautiful. And the way she moves is enticing, erotic.

‘He loves gooooooooooooooooold,’ Natasha mouths, ending in a backbend.

The archer stands and drops his underwear.

She kicks her feet up into a handstand and continues over until her feet touch the ground. She rolls up and smiles at his nakedness.

“Told you. Magically came off.”

She laughs and pushes him onto the bed. Then she climbs on top of him. “Nice to see you’re ready for me.”

“All you, Widow.” His hands run up her sides and cup her breasts.

“Question is, am I ready for you?” Her finger touches his nose.

“Let’s find out.” One of his hands slides down to between her legs. It’s not as wet as he’d like. So his fingers make gentle circles over her labia.

Natasha bites her lip. “Mmm. Your fingers do dance wonderfully.” She moves her hips to get him to all the right places. Then she grabs his wrist and guides one of his fingers inside her.

“My dick is really jealous right now,” he informs her.

“Is it really?” She pulls his fingers out. “Best make it up to it then.” She lowers herself, enveloping his cock within her.

“Oh yeah. Much better.” He holds onto her hips as she starts to move above him. 

Her dancer’s grace is on full display as she slowly fucks him. She begins to pick up speed, speed and force. She can feel him thrusting up from beneath her.

His hands find hers. Their fingers entwine and clasp. Their eyes never leave each other even as their rhythm gets faster and faster. Only their breaths match its speed.

“Na-tash-a,” Clint moans.

“Yes. Clint. There.” Her mouth opens wider the closer she gets to orgasm. Finally a choked moan escapes her.

Clint’s back arches off the bed as he comes.

Natasha collapses against his chest and smiles. “Thank you.”

“Oh no. Thank _you_ ,” he replies. He definitely feels like the lucky one here.

xxx

The next day, while Bucky is in surgery, Maria Hill informs Captain America that Ultron has hit multiple weapons and research facilities.

“Any casualties?” Steve asks.

“Only if they fought back. Most were curled up on the floor talking about red wisps of smoke and a speedster.”

“The Maximoff twins. Well it makes sense. They have someone in common.”

“Not anymore.” She hands over the tablet that shows a picture of Strucker dead. The word ‘PEACE’ is written on the wall behind him in his blood.

Steve takes it to the other Avengers.

“Oh look,” Tony says. “He did a Banksy just for us.”

Cap takes the picture back. “My guess is that Strucker knew something Ultron doesn’t want us to know.”

Natasha gets on the computer. “Looks like all our files on Strucker have been deleted.”

“Not all of them,” Steve replies.

It’s a phrase Clint comes to regret as he places the box of paper documents on the table.

Tony makes a face at it. “Seriously?”

“Start reading,” Cap orders as he opens a box. He pulls out a handful of files, grabs a chair, and begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, not all that far into the story. I got too interested in the conversations that had to happen after Ultron left.
> 
> A big thanks to Joss Whedon for Age of Ultron even though I know he will never read this. (At least I hope he won’t.) Love you, Joss!
> 
> And thanks to skydancer2000 for suggesting I watch the How It Should Have Ended videos for Age of Ultron.
> 
> Alrighty. That is all. Daredevil Season 2 is on Netflix now. It is generally awesome though there were a few things I was not thrilled by. Feel free to DM me or contact me on Tumblr if you’d like to discuss. Until next time…


	203. To Operate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has his operation. The Avengers find a clue to where Ultron might be headed. The Maximoffs make another appearance.  
>  **Pairings:** Bucky  & Carol (explicit), Steve & Loki, Clint & Natasha  
>  **Explicit Content:** Hand Job, Blow Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More spoilers for Avengers: Age of Ultron ahead.

Bucky is awake during his surgery. He watches as the doctors remove his metal arm and cut away more of the rotted flesh. They wanted him asleep, but he insisted. He didn’t want to wake up to find he was given a claw or something. So he’s awake. The doctors gave him an epidural. (Carol had joked about him having a baby. He didn’t think it was particularly funny.)

He’s in a strange position, kind of on his side so the doctors can access the front and back of his shoulder, or what’s left of it.

He looks up at the observation window and sees Carol. He smiles at her and realizes she can’t see it through the cloth mask around his mouth and jaw. So instead he gives her a little wave with the hand he still has control of. He sees her wave back.

Even with the epidural, he can still feel the pricks and cuts and pulls. He hears a sort of sucking sound. And there goes his old arm. “Bye, arm.”

“Would you like to say a few words in eulogy?” the doctor asks, half joking.

Bucky considers. “Maybe after the new one is on and working.”

The next phase of the surgery is to get rid of the dead cells. This feels even worse. He keeps his eyes on Carol who is now drinking coffee. Jessica Drew is there, too. They’re talking. Probably about him. Maybe about girly stuff. Shopping or cheating husbands or shooting energy blasts. Well maybe not the last considering where they are.

This is taking forever.

“You ever done this before, Doc?” Bucky asks.

“Amputation? Yes. Metal arm replacement? No.”

He tries to see what they are doing, but there are too many arms in the way. Plus they also have his head immobilized. “So how bad is it?”

“Not as good as we’d like, but not too bad.”

Bucky watches Carol leave. He sees Jess lean closer to the glass and give him a smile and the middle finger. It makes him chuckle. He nods or tries to. It doesn’t quite work. So he gives her a thumbs up instead.

Carol returns and blows him a kiss.

The doctors keep snipping at his flesh.

Finally he sees the new metal arm as they bring it up. It looks just like his old one, same star, same sections to allow movement. But this one, according to Howard Stark – Not Howard. The son. Tony. Tony who is somehow older than him now. Weird. This arm is supposed to allow a greater sensitivity to touch. That’s good. He likes to touch Carol. And Howard. Dog Howard not man Howard. Man Howard is dead. Geez this is taking forever.

Bucky looks up and again sees Carol once again alone. She’s leaning forward, clearly interested in what she’s seeing or trying to see. “See that girl up there? She’s special.” He smiles up at her. “I think I love her.” His eyes turn to the nearest person. “She can’t hear us, can she?”

“Actually, yes,” a nurse informs him.

He blushes and gets a pained expression. She wasn’t supposed to hear that.

In the viewing room, Carol rolls her eyes. How many women have heard that from him before? Probably more than the number of men who have said it to her. Has to be. Not that that is a particularly high number. She’s just not going to believe it until he says those words when she can see the sincerity in his eyes. Although he’s probably really good at faking that.

Bucky has said those words a lot. He’s meant them kind of. He really liked every girl he said them to. Not like this though. Carol really is special.

Steve walks into the viewing room and waves down at him. “How’s he doing?”

“Good. A little loopy,” Carol says as the sounds from the room below can be heard through the speakers.

“Loopy?” He takes a seat.

She blushes slightly. “He said he thinks he loves me.” She rolls her eyes as she says it as a way to laugh it off, make it less scary.

“Wow.” He raises his eyebrows. “Sounds serious.”

“Does not.” Her leg is bouncing up and down. Could be nerves, restlessness, caffeine. There’s a cup of coffee in her hand.

Steve looks over at the moving limb. “Need a walk? I can stay here till you get back.”

“Can you? I thought you had a killer robot to find.” She straightens up, almost daring him to lie to her.

“We do,” he admits with a soft smile. “I needed a break. Wanted to see how my best pal was doing. That okay?”

Carol nods then gestures towards the room below. “As you can see he’s bored out of his mind.”

Steve’s smile widens. He opens the sketch pad he brought and makes a quick drawing in Sharpie of Bucky with a tiny arm. ‘You soon,’ he writes on top. Then he puts it against the glass.

“Haha. Very funny,” Bucky’s voice comes through the speakers.

He takes the pad back, flips the page, and looks at Carol.

It makes her very uncomfortable. “What?”

“Just trying to get a feel.” He does another quick drawing.

“Hate to break it to you, but you don’t feel with your eyes.”

He smiles. “I do.” He shows her the drawing. It’s of Carol as though she were painted on the side of a bomber. She’s astride a bomb. Her short hair looks as though it’s being blown in the wind. He has her in shorts and a military shirt, opened low. Above her is the word ‘Sparkles’. “What do you think?”

There’s a grin on her face as she says, “Objectified. He’s gonna love it.” It’s funny how a few lines can look like her. “Can I have it? Do you mind?”

“Not at all.” He gives a shy smile. “Why don’t we show it to Bucky.” He places it against the glass. Almost immediately they can hear a wolf whistle. It makes them both laugh. “I think he approves.”

He tugs the page out of the notebook and hands it over.

“Aren’t you going to sign it? It’ll be worth way more on eBay if you do.” She winks at him. There is no way in hell she’s going to sell it. She wants to frame it.

Bucky’s voice can be heard. “I want that one, Steve.”

He writes on the pad and presses it against the window. ‘Sorry, Jerk. She already took it.’

“Aww man.”

Carol looks at Bucky. “Did he used to do this for you?”

“Yeah. Except it was reading stories. Sometimes we played cards if I was up for it.”

It makes Carol think of her brother Steve. It’s been a while since she last visited his grave.

“You okay?” Steve asks.

“Hmm? Yeah. I’m good.” She offers a smile. “You should do one of Howard.”

He nods and starts sketching their old friend. Then he realizes she probably meant Howard Buchanan not Howard Stark. He adds the dog next to his namesake. The one after that (thanks to Carol) is a teddy bear with a metal arm and dark-rimmed eyes.

“It’s perfect,” she says.

Bucky groans when he sees it, but there’s a chuckle behind it. “I know Carol’s influence when I see it.”

Steve draws a few more pictures before heading back to the other Avengers.

XXX

Tony offers to get everyone coffee again. “Nope,” Clint replies. “My turn.” 

For once, every Avenger seems to be the one who wants to get the coffee. Only Steve is content to continue looking through the files. His only breaks have been to the bathroom and to check on Bucky.

“Woah,” Tony says. “I know that guy.” That guy ends up being Ulysses Klaue, a known black-market arms dealer that the billionaire would see at weapon conventions.

Bruce looks Klaue up, but there isn’t much.

Thor studies the picture. “What’s that?” he asks, pointing at the back of the man’s neck.

“Tattoo?” Natasha offers.

“No.” The Asgardian is sure. He looks closer. “That’s a brand.”

They track it back to Wakanda. Apparently the guy tried to steal vibranium and got caught. Tony scowls. “How much you wanna bet Ultron wants to get his grubby little hands on some of that indestructible metal.”

Steve huffs out a breath. “Guess Loki will be helping us after all.”

xxx

The Trickster meets them at the large freighter ship Churchill they’ve tracked Klaue to. It’s in a salvage yard off the coast of southern Africa. Loki appears at the Avenjet once they land. “Hello, all.” He gives Steve a special smile then returns to business. “T’Challa is in Germany. Since we aren’t actually in Wakanda, he couldn’t send fighters. Also, we aren’t the first,” he warns them. “I saw a man, a woman, and an android go in a couple of minutes ago.”

“The Maximoffs. Team, stay alert,” Cap says before they head inside. He, Thor, and Iron Man move to confront Ultron and the twins as the others search for the vibranium. They can hear Ultron speechifying.

“Stark is a sickness!” Ultron insists vehemently, his back to them.

“Aww.” Iron Man lands between his teammates and his creation. “You’re gonna break your old man’s heart.”

Ultron faces the scientist. “If I have to.” Truth is, he’d like nothing more. After all, the child must always defeat the father. It’s in all of Earth’s mythology.

“You don’t have to break anything,” Thor tells him.

“Clearly you’ve never made an omelette.”

Iron Man admits, “I was so gonna say that.”

Pietro walks forward. “Always with a joke, Mr. Stark. But you always kill with a smile as you take your money to the bank.” He glances at the heavy weapons just below them. “You must feel comfortable here. Like old times.”

“This was never my life,” Tony tells them, though he doubts they’ll believe it. “And I never did the killing.”

“Psh!” Pietro rolls his eyes in disbelief.

Cap addresses the twins. “Tony’s changed. It may not seem like it, but he has. You don’t have to do this. You can still walk away.”

“Oh we will,” Wanda tells him in a very condescending tone.

He tries again. “I know you’ve suffered, but this isn’t your fight.”

Ultron barks out a laugh. “Captain America. God’s righteous man. How do you justify sleeping with one of Earth’s greatest threats? Do you tell yourself he’s changed, too? You’re a hypocrite,” the android says. “You say you want peace. But what are you without war? I can’t physically throw up in my mouth, but…”

Thor is growing tired. “If you believe in peace, then let us keep it.”

“You’re confusing peace with quiet,” Ultron replies.

Steve’s eyes continually look at the twins, wanting to get through to them. He does believe Loki has changed, grown. He believes the Maximoffs could change, too, if only given the chance. Maybe if he could get them alone…

“Why do you want the vibranium?” Iron Man asks point blank, snapping Steve out of his thoughts.

“Oh yes. Thank you,” Ultron says. “This is exactly what I wanted – a chance to tell you all about my evil plan.” He uses a magnetic field to pull Iron Man towards him. “Do I look like a Bond villain to you?” He reverses the polarity and pushes his maker into the opposite wall. “I’m not an idiot.”

Iron Man recovers quickly, propelling himself forward and into Ultron. The two gain altitude as Ultron’s other bodies attack Captain America and Thor. Soon Pietro is joining the fight as his sister Wanda steps back.

Black Widow and Hawkeye deal with Ulysses Klaue’s workers, who have decided to join the fight. Loki is going after Ulysses. He catches up easily. “Going somewhere?”

The arms dealer turns and points a gun at him. Then he scowls. “First enhanced humans. Then a giant robot. Now you.”

“All of which could have been avoided if you hadn’t stolen all of that vibranium,” Loki notes. “King T’Challa does not take kindly to thieves. But you already know that.” His head gestures towards the man’s neck.

“Their lesson obviously didn’t take.”

“Perhaps mine will.”

“I don’t scare easily,” Ulysses replies.

Loki smiles. “You mistake me for someone who wishes to scare you.” He swings Panteren and hits the man across the temple, making the heard snap around. There’s a gleam of glee in god’s green eyes. “Think of me as Wakanda’s arm of justice.” He lifts his weapon again and brings it down hard.

xxx

Wanda watches, judging who needs to be incapacitated first. She decides on the thunder god. Surely his mind is so simple it will be easy. She hides around the corner and waits for him to pass her. She steps forward and uses her magic on his mind. She steps back as he turns to look at her, red wisps of her magic still visible in the air.

Not as simple as she thought. He’s actually able to walk a bit and warn the Captain about her before falling into his vision. She is concerned he won’t succumb until she sees the erotic dancing around flame-lit brick buildings. It looks like a party. Part of her would like to stay and observe, but there is work to be done.

She finds the Captain next. Pietro has pushed him hard against the stairs. As he winces, she crouches down and sends magic with a flick of her wrist.

Next she has Pietro search for the woman. He takes her near where she is. Wanda walks up behind her and uses her magic to bring out her fears and insecurities.

Pietro takes her hand. “The other god is here, too. Loki. The one that tried to destroy Earth.”

Her eyebrow rises. Now that would be a challenge. She smiles. “Take me.”

“No. Ultron is taking the vibranium. We can go now.”

“No,” she tells him. “He is powerful. He could take back the vibranium.” She squeezes his hand. Her voice gentles. She touches his cheek. “If I get into trouble, you will save me. Now please, Pietro, take me to him.”

He nods and picks up his sister, carrying her near where Loki is standing over a bloody body. The god is wiping his staff clean. “I can’t help but wonder, Mr. Klaue, are you scared now?”

The man on the floor groans.

Wanda uses the opportunity to step forward. Her fingers wiggle out red smoke.

Loki can feel the first tendrils and immediately pulls up his defenses. He twirls around, and sees her disappear into the shadows. “Silly girl.” He closes his eyes. She’s powerful, more powerful than she realizes. He opens his eyes and sees Steve standing very close to a woman and chatting her up. Odin is suddenly next to Loki, telling him that it was obvious he could never keep Steve. The Trickster knows he’s in an illusion, but it feels so real.

The witch goes to the archer next. She walks up, raising her hands to do her magic. But before she can send it out, he whizzes around and sticks an arrow to her forehead. She shakes from a surge of electricity radiating from the foreign object.

Pietro is there in a whoosh, knocking Clint through some glass. He grabs his sister and pulls off the arrow. After one last glare at Hawkeye, he runs, carrying her off the ship.

xxx

Natalia Romanova is in Cuba. It’s one of her first assignments. She’s posing as a Russian widow who owns an import/export business. She’s there to help a fellow Red Room alumni with her assignment, helping to earn the trust of a Cuban family and bring them to Russia, bringing whatever information they have with them.

Generally speaking, the girls trained at Red Room did not become friends. The environment was too competitive for that. But Marina and Natalia were the exception. They became friends and remained so throughout their training. It is Marina she has come to help. But Marina seems to be too fond of her undercover life. And that is very dangerous. 

xxx

Steve finds himself at a dance hall. Victory banners hang from the ceiling. There’s dancing and music and flashbulbs. But as he looks around, everything reminds him of the battlefield.

His eyes search for something different, something familiar. He turns and sees Peggy.

“Are you ready for our dance?” She smiles at him.

He smiles back. Taking her hand, he leads her to the dance floor. But even as he pulls her into his arms, he looks up and sees Sergeant Henry Frost staring at him. No, it’s Loki, he reminds himself. It’s Loki.

xxx

Thor walks through the celebrating Asgardians. They do it with an abandonment that is not normally seen. Suddenly he hears a familiar voice.

“Is that him? Is that the son of Odin?” Heimdall rises. His eyes are all white, no iris, no pupil.

“Heimdall, your eyes.”

The All-Seer smiles. “I see far beyond now. I must to see beyond the destruction you’ve brought us.”

“Destruction?”

There is a blare of music. The multitudes look up towards a balcony. King Loki walks out, a green cape billowing behind him. He has a replica of Mjolnir in his hand. The Trickster is all smiles as he waves. He raises the hammer in triumph as a large hooded figure steps up. The newcomer raises a hand and shows a golden gauntlet with 6 stones of different colors embedded in it.

Thor recognizes it immediately. Fear clenches his heart. “Loki, what have you done.” It’s said in a whisper. But somehow Loki heard him for his brother suddenly appears next to him, whispering in his ear.

“I did what you could not, brother. I saved your people.”

“What of Steve and the other Avengers?”

Loki wears a sinister smile. “My best trick yet.”

xxx

Natalia is shooting the milk bottle while the male target is holding it. She left an American flag on the doorstep earlier. It’s a warning. ‘We know you’ve been speaking to the Americans.’ He’s meant to assume it’s from Castro. He does.

Next she’s walking with Marina in the market as her friend talks about her boyfriend and how wonderful it is here. A very bad sign, especially when Marina begins to speak of the future and of choosing her own destiny.

Then it’s night, and she’s crouching in the bushes by the target’s home. She watches as he walks towards a car with his American contacts. She blows it up when he gets closer but not close enough to hurt him. That makes him scared enough to ask for her help.

“I don’t have a lot of money,” the Cuban man says.

“Then I’m afraid I cannot help you,” Natalia tells him. She sees the dejected look on his face. She frowns as though wishing to help him. “Perhaps if you had something else.”

“I have nothing.” He holds his wife’s hand.

Marina gives her friend a sideways glance.

Natalia tilts her head. “Not even information? You may know something that I might find useful.”

“I know nothing useful,” he tells her.

She doesn’t believe him. The Americans would not spend time on him if he did not know something. “Let me be the judge of that.”

He nods and writes some things on a napkin then slides it over.

xxx

The dance hall flashes between being full of revelers and being completely empty except for Loki.

Steve blinks, and it is full again. Peggy is smiling at him. “We can go home,” she tells him. “Isn’t that wonderful?”

Is it? What purpose could he have in a peaceful world?

The room is empty again except for Loki. “You are meant for greater things,” the Trickster tells him. “You are meant for glory.”

Steve moves towards him, picking up speed as he does. He uses all of that momentum to hit Loki square in the jaw, making the god’s head snap to the side. 

Loki laughs as blood stains his teeth. “Ultron was right. You are a hypocrite. Pretending you are such a good upstanding role model when in reality hurting me gives you your greatest pleasure.”

“That’s not true.” He feels his fists clench. “It’s not. It’s not.”

“No?” The Trickster smiles and slaps him.

After the initial shock is gone, Steve punches Loki again. Only it isn’t really him. He’s watching himself do it, watching himself hit the man he loves over and over again, helpless to stop it.

xxx

Loki sees himself as a baby, left by Laufey. Alone and afraid, he cries.

Odin comes. He picks up the baby and holds him close. But then he sets the child down again and walks away.

Thor comes next, a young Thor whose height is probably half of what he becomes. He walks to the baby and looks at it. “I loved you, brother. But that was before I knew what you were. When I am king, I will kill all the Frost Giants.”

Steve steps forward, his arm around the blonde woman from before. “And to think I almost married that.” He pulls the woman into a deep kiss.

Loki screams in anguish and falls to his knees. He’s back on the ship. “Damn. Damn damn damn.” Suddenly he hears Clint’s voice.

“Loki? You okay?”

“No. But I’m back to reality.”

“Good. Help me find the others and get them back to the jet.”

xxx

The Russians now know what Castro was afraid the man would disclose. He is no longer needed. Neither is his wife. “Do you want me to shoot the boy, too?” she asks her handler in complete seriousness. 

“No. We are not monsters, Natalia.” Though he does admire her enthusiasm. “But we want no other loose ends.”

The husband and wife she shoots from a rooftop. Marina’s boyfriend she shoots at the beach. 

Marina is in her apartment. Natalia can hear the water from the shower. She quietly enters the bathroom and takes a breath. There are no friends. There is only the job. 

Gun in hand, Natalia pulls open the curtain and shoots. The body that falls is Clint’s.

xxx

Pietro is kneeling by his sister’s side as she gulps in breaths. “It hurts,” she says, her hand against her head. But when her brother moves to take revenge, she stops him. “No. I want to finish the plan.” She looks over at the Avenjet. “I want the big one.”

xxx

Carol snuggles closer to Bucky, the side that didn’t just go through major surgery. He managed to talk her into sleeping in his hospital bed when he saw how uncomfortable she looked in the chair. Now she’s awake before he is, and her hands are starting to roam.

“Ever have sex in a hospital bed?” she whispers to him.

He’s definitely asleep given the complete lack of response her words have on him.

She sighs. She grabs her phone and texts Jess. ‘Bucky’s asleep & I’m horny’

There’s no response. Jess is probably asleep, too. She tends to be awake when most people are asleep, claiming most affairs happen in the afternoons and evenings, making mornings are the perfect time to sleep.

Carol decides to kiss Bucky’s chin. It’s scratchy with whiskers, which makes her smile. She sucks on it a bit.

“What are you doing?” he asks, amusement in his voice.

“Tasting my delicious Bucky-Bear.” Her mouth returns to his jaw.

“Am I delicious?”

“Very.” She moves down to his neck. 

“How delicious exactly?”

“More delicious than caramel.” She kisses his lips. “Less delicious than a New York chili dog.”

“Wow. Okay,” he chuckles.

“You asked.”

“I’m sorry I did now.”

Carol shakes her head. “Nuh-uh. You don’t need to be sorry. Right now there’s only one weenie I’m interested in.” Her hand moves down and gently squeezes his cock and balls. Her eyebrows go up. “Someone’s got a little morning wood going on.”

“That happens when I’m woken up by a beautiful woman kissing me.”

Her hand continues to massage him. “Oh? And what’s today’s excuse?”

He rolls his eyes. “You’re the beautiful woman, Sparkles.”

She gives him a tug. “You sure you aren’t just saying that because I have your junk in my hand?”

“First of all, the crown jewels are not junk,” he informs her. “Second, I thought you were beautiful the moment I first laid eyes on you.”

Carol smiles. Her hand moves into his pajama pants and starts to slowly work him. “When we studied you in school, most of the girls went gaga over Steve. But me? I was always more interested in the handsome and daring James Buchanan Barnes.”

“Oh yeah?” He licks his lips. “How interested?”

“Very,” she says in a breathy voice as she gives him a couple of good strokes. She smiles up at him and disappears beneath the covers.

“Carol?” There’s no response other than the sensation of his pants being pulled down. “Sparkles?” He moans when he feels her hot breath against his erection. He’s not sure the doctor would approve of this, but right now he does not care.

“Right here, Bucky-Bear.” She kisses the side of his shaft. “You just leave everything to me.”

His head falls back as she takes him into her mouth. “Carol.” The warm wetness moves farther along his cock. “Shit.” His human hand fists the sheets. His metal hand clenches into a fist. It’s the only movement he is allowed with his arm being in traction.

She sucks on him slowly and swirls her tongue along his tip. It makes his hips buck up and a groan escape his mouth. She gives him a good hard suck as she pulls away. That produces another groan. It gets louder as she takes more in again.

A moment later, her head is bobbing up and down as she sucks hungrily.

“Holy shit. Holy shit,” Bucky mutters. “I’m gonna come. I’m gonna…I’m gonna…Fuck. Yes. Fuck.” His mouth opens, and his eyes shut as his orgasm makes the rest of his body shudder.

She captures his semen in her mouth. Reaching out of the covers, she waits for him to give her a tissue or something.

“I can’t reach anything,” he tells her after several attempts.

Carol sighs, holding the semen in her mouth. Her head rises up from the covers. She grabs a tissue, folds it up, then spits his semen into it.

“Mind pulling my pants up?” Bucky asks her.

“Maybe,” she smiles. “I kinda like the thought of you naked beneath the covers.” She wiggles her eyebrows. In the end, and after several more minutes of flirting, she pulls them back up to his waist.

“Thanks, Sparkles.” The corner of his mouth rises. “Or should I call you Hoover.”

She rolls her eyes. “For that, no extra fondling.” She turns on the tv.

The first images are of Hulk and a very bulked up Iron Man fighting in a major city.

Bucky tries to lean forward. “Turn it up?”

The volume grows. “These are the scenes coming in from Johannesburg over the last few minutes,” the announcers tells everyone. “Hulk appears to be on a rampage. Only Iron Man is visible, attempting to stop him. The other Avengers either don’t care or are not here to witness it.”

“Jeez,” Bucky breathes. “Where’s my phone?” he asks as he looks around desperately for it. If Steve isn’t there trying to help, it means something bad happened, something seriously bad. “You should go help.”

“It’ll probably be over by the time I get there.” She’s already out of bed and pulling on her shoes.

He looks at her. “Make sure they’re okay. And don’t get hurt yourself.”

She kisses his temple. “You can’t get rid of me that easily. I’ll let you know what I find.” She rushes out the door and heads to the elevator. Once she’s crossed the lobby and made it outside in an alley, Carol uses her abilities to change her clothes into the Captain Marvel outfit. She takes a breath then flies to Johannesburg. 

She gets there just in time to see Iron Man drop Hulk onto a high rise being constructed. Then she sees the thrusters go full burn and fly in after him. “That can’t be good.” She watches in horror as the entire building collapses.

Scanning the area for signs of movement, she spots some thick pieces of concrete shifting a bit. 

Hulk’s head pups up. He seems confused, dazed. He looks around and sees people in shock and wounded. He did that. They had been confronting Bruce’s father, and then there was only rage. The thought stirs up his anger again. 

He roars.

Iron Man punches him, and the great green beast finally relinquishes control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And once again I didn’t get as far as I wanted. Adapting the movies really is more difficult than making up stuff. Seems strange, but there it is.
> 
> Thanks to Joss Whedon for the screenplay to Avengers: Age of Ultron. 
> 
> Also Natasha’s Wanda-induced vision came from the Black Widow comics 19 and 20 written by Nathan Edmonson with art by Phil Noto. This was a gorgeous series. Read it if you get a chance. It’s only 20 issues long.
> 
> And of course thank you, dear reader. If not for you, I would have quit writing this long ago. Have a wonderful week. Until next time…


	204. To Regroup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avenjet is not a happy place. Clint takes the Avengers somewhere to regroup  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Bucky & Carol, Clint & Natasha (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Vaginal Sex, Shower Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet more Avengers: Age of Ultron spoilers ahead

The silence on the Avenjet is deafening.

Bruce is huddled in a blanket shivering at what he and Hulk have just done. The last thing he remembered before Hulk took over was reliving the night his father killed his mother. Hulk’s rage had been blinding, all-consuming. Bruce wasn’t conscious until the very end when they had looked around and seen the destruction. Then everything went black. Now his head hurts, and he really wishes Logan were here. But he doubts even Logan could have prevented what they did.

Natasha is sitting with her knees to her chest. Her arms are wrapped around her legs. She’s staring at Clint, afraid with each blink that he’ll disappear or be dead at her feet.

Steve is holding Loki protectively as Thor watches them. There’s a hint of suspicion in the cool blue eyes of the thunder god that his brother cannot help but notice.

Clint is in the cockpit with Captain Marvel. She refuses to leave until she has something concrete she’ll be able to tell Bucky. Her eyes move from Avenger to Avenger, not at all liking the state they are in.

Tony calls up the tower. The sound of it is jarring. “Maria, what’s the word?”

“Nothing good unless you're a news outlet,” she tells them. “You’re all that’s being reported. There’s no call for Banner to be arrested yet, but it’s definitely in the air.”

“Stark Foundation?” Tony asks. It’s the aid group he created to help during times like this.

“Already on the scene. How’s the team?” She was surprised they weren’t even trying to help Iron Man with Hulk.

Tony looks around. “We took a hit. A big one”

“Well I’d stay in stealth mode if I were you. Definitely don’t come back here.”

“Why?” Steve asks, suddenly worried about the other Avengers.

“There are protesters surrounding the building, at least the parts that aren’t occupied by news cameras,” Maria tells him. “We’ve asked the people who can work from home to do so so they don’t have to deal with it.”

Captain Marvel looks at Steve. She knows they’re worried about the same person.

“What about Sam, Rhodey, the others?” the Captain presses.

“They’ve checked in, asked how they can help. Until we find Ultron, I’ve told them to stay where they are.” She presses her lips together. “Logan wanted me to give Bruce his love.”

Bruce’s head slumps.

Tony frowns. “Okay so we’re in run and hide mode until we figure out next steps. Thanks, Maria.”

“Yeah. Stay safe.”

Loki suddenly speaks. “Sam needs to start working his government contacts. We need them to know the truth, not just what’s on television.”

“And that is?”

“Bruce was provoked. By the witch with her scarlet magic.” He looks over at the man in the blanket. “It wasn’t his fault. He was used.”

“Speaking as someone without powers, that doesn’t help,” Maria tells him.

Loki rolls his eyes. “We need an advocate in the press.”

“And Maria will handle it I’m sure,” Tony says a bit testily as Maria shakes her head. He ignores her. “Contact us if you get a handle on Ultron.” His voice softens. “Oh, and tell Pepper I love her.” He ends the connection and goes to the cockpit area behind Clint. “Want me to take over?”

“No. I got it.”

“Where we headed?” Captain Marvel asks, most of her face still obscured by her costume.

Tony looks over. “You can lose the mask, Carol.”

“Tony!” Steve chastises as Carol glares at the billionaire.

“What?” he asks. “She’s dating Bucky, and she’s practically an Avenger.”

Cap’s eyes flash. “And people have secret identities for a reason. It’s not your decision whether to reveal them or not.”

Tony shrugs. “Too late now.” He turns to Carol. “Unless you want to keep up the pretense.”

The mask retracts revealing a very displeased Carol Danvers. “Does this make me an Avenger now?”

“You sure you want to be one?” Clint asks. “You’re probably better off passing.”

She tilts her head, acknowledging he’s probably right. “So where are we going?”

Clint does his own head tilt. “That’s an excellent question.”

Loki looks around, waiting for someone to make a suggestion. “What about Logan’s cabin?” he finally offers.

Tony shakes his head. “People know about Brogan. They’ll look for us there.”

“Alright. Well, we could take refuge on Asgard.”

Thor glares at his brother. “I do not like the thought of running from battle, especially so far away.”

Clint tells him it isn’t running away. “We’re regrouping. Taking a step back and coming up with a plan.”

Tony agrees. “But Asgard is too far. We need someplace on earth so we can act quickly.”

There’s silence again.

“I know a place,” Clint tells them. “It’ll be fine. You all try to get some shut-eye.” He pulls out his phone and sends a text.

Loki has been returning his brother’s glare since it was first cast at him. It is with a challenge in his voice that he asks, “Is there a problem, Thor?”

“There are many,” he replies. “And you have always relished problems.”

“I have always relished the opportunity to solve problems,” Loki corrects.

“Generally problems of your own devising.”

“Enough,” Steve orders, holding Loki just a little tighter. “It’s been a rough day. We’re all tired. Nerves are frayed. Let’s take Clint’s advice and try to get some shut-eye.” He looks over at Natasha.

Her eyes are still locked on Clint.

He turns his focus to Bruce next who is still shivering in his blanket. “Carol?” Steve waits for her to turn around. “When you head back, could you stop in Westchester, let Logan know what’s going on?”

She gives a short nod. “You got it. Do you want me to head out now or wait till we land?”

Steve glances at Bruce again. He knows if he and Loki were in their situation, if Loki had gone on a rampage, he’d be worried sick. “Now. Full discloser.”

Carol gets out of her seat. “You got it, Captain. What should I tell Bucky?”

“The same.”

She nods. “Good luck, Captain.”

“You, too, Colonel. Keep Bucky safe. Odds are the backlash from this will pull him into the cross-hairs. Oh, and feed Oliver?”

That makes her smile. “I’ll protect them and Howard and everyone else as best I can.” She looks around and immediately spots Tony. “And I’ll let Pepper know you’re okay.”

He nods his thanks.

Captain Marvel’s mask reforms over her face. “Good luck.” With that, she opens the rear hatch and flies off.

Tony closes it again then finds a place to sit and sleep.

Loki rests his head against Steve’s shoulder. “Darling?”

“Mm-hmm?” Steve’s head is tilted back against the headrest, and his eyes are closed.

There’s a pause. “I love you.” The voice is small, unsure.

It make Steve’s heart break a little. “I love you back. I’ll always love you back,” he promises. “Always.”

xxx

Captain Marvel has never been to the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. She isn’t sure what to expect. But given the make-up of the student body, she figures flying up to the front door may not be the best option. So she lands at the driveway entrance with the bronze sign and walks towards the house.

It’s a long walk, and she starts wishing she had flown in.

About halfway there, she notices a camera in the bushes. She wonders how many of those she’s missed, particularly after she passes the third one. By that time, she can see the welcoming committee gathered at the mansion’s front entrance. Besides Logan, there’s Storm, the blue guy with the tail, and a guy wearing sunglasses with red lenses.

She searches her memory for the blue guy’s name. She remembers Bucky saying that Loki’s daughter had dated him for a while. Blue. Captain Kirk kissed blue alien. So like Kirk but not Kirk. Kurt!

Captain Marvel smiles at them as she walks up. “Storm. Logan. Kurt.” She turns to the last guy. “Sunglasses.”

“Scott,” he tells her. “Something we can help you with, Captain Marvel?”

“I need a word with Logan,” she says, turning to the man in question. “I just came from Bruce. Figured you might want to know what really happened.”

Logan sniffs and can smell Bruce’s sweat on her from when she helped get him to the Avenjet. He nods once and walks towards her. “He okay?” he asks when he gets to her.

“No he isn’t.” She waits until they are a little farther away. “The Maximoff girl got into his head. She got into half the team’s heads truth be told. That’s what set him off.”

He rubs the back of his neck. “Well shit.” He can’t help but feel guilty about not being there. Not that it probably would have mattered if his head was fucked with. “Where are they now?”

“I left them in the sky. Not sure where they’re headed. Didn’t ask, and they didn’t say.”

That makes sense. They need to lay low for a while. “Any way I can reach ‘em?”

“Maria Hill,” she replies. “I’m heading to New York now if you want a lift.”

He shakes his head. “Nah. I get my motorcycle here. Riding will help clear my head.”

“Suit yourself.” She glances over at the other mutants. “Tell Storm Thor is okay. In case she’s worried.”

Logan looks over at Storm. “Her boyfriend is a god. I’m not sure she _is_ worried.”

“The witch got into his head, too. Don’t know what she showed him, but it was enough to give Loki the evil eye.” She puts a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll let you know when I hear from them.”

“Thanks, Blondie.”

Her mask hides the quirked eyebrow. “No problem, Hairy.” The corner of her mouth rises. She looks around. “It’s awfully quiet. Do people not know you all are here?”

He shakes his head. “Not many. Professor X keeps this place pretty secluded. I’m kinda surprised you found the place.”

She shrugs. “I’ve got my ways.” When she sees him chuckle, she rolls her eyes. “Geez, does everyone know my secret identity?”

He touches the side of his nose. “Great sense of smell, remember? I’ve smelled you on Barnes often enough.”

“That’s…kind of gross,” Carol tells him. Then she shrugs. “Like I said, I’ll let you know if and when I hear anything. Otherwise, I guess I’ll see you in New York.” Then she takes off into the air and flies to home to Bucky.

xxx

The sun is about halfway up the sky when Clint lands the Avenjet on a helopad in the mountains.

Tony looks out the cockpit window. “Where are we exactly?

“Colorado. A friend has a family vacation home here.”

His eyebrows go up. “You have rich friends other than me? I’m hurt.”

Clint looks at him. “Are we friends?” Only after does he give a small smile.

Tony plays along. “That’s it. I’m off the Hawkeye-Caw-Caw bandwagon.”

The archer gets up and helps Natasha to her feet. “Follow me,” he tells the others as he walks down the ramp. 

Tony helps Bruce up. Steve and Loki follow them, wary of their surroundings. Thor brings up the rear, eyeing his brother suspiciously. They walk to a large two-story cabin made of wood and with a gorgeous deck that wraps around the entire house.

The front door opens before they get to it. A young woman with dark hair and an air of ownership leans against the doorframe. She hands Clint a large mug of coffee.

He takes it and breathes in the aroma. “Mmm. Coffee.”

“You’re welcome, Clint. Anything I can do to help, Clint. You know I live for saving your ass,” she says with more than a little sarcasm.

“Hey, Kate. Thanks.”

Natasha gives a small smile. “Nice place.”

“Thanks. You look like shit,” she says bluntly.

“Sounds about right. Is there more coffee?” Natasha points inside. 

She nods and steps aside so they can enter. “Kitchen.” She points the way.

Natasha lets go of Clint’s hand and heads that way.

Tony steps in after her. “Hi, I’m Tony. And you are?”

“I’ll introduce you all inside,” Clint says. He heads into the really big cabin. In the living room, he turns back around. “Everyone, this is Kate Bishop. Kate, this is everyone.”

“Hello, everyone.” Kate gives a small half-hearted wave. “There’s coffee in the kitchen, beds are upstairs as are a couple of bathrooms with running hot water.” That last sounds like a request. “There’s also food if you’re hungry. Kitchen is that way.” She points the way Natasha went.

“Thank you,” Steve tells her. “And thank you for opening your home.”

She shrugs. “My father doesn’t use it much. He was a little too excited when I asked for the keys.”

That makes Clint curious. “What’d you tell him?”

“That I was having a party and wanted a place where marijuana was legal.” She gives a satisfied smile.

Tony laughs. “My kind of woman.” He tilts his head. “So how do you two crazy kids know each other?”

“Now that is a long boring story,” Clint tells him.

Kate rolls her eyes. “Some uninvited gunmen decided to crash my sister’s wedding. Clint helped me get rid of them.”

“She means she helped _me_ get rid of them.”

“He means I almost knocked him out because I thought he was one of the bad guys.”

Clint swallows the coffee in his mouth. “She means she wasn’t a very good shot.”

“I was an excellent shot. Still am,” she reminds him. “I can outshoot you any day of the week.”

“No you can’t. And don’t talk about last time because I had a shoulder injury that had me at a disadvantage.”

Thor walks out of the house as the two archers continue their lively discussion. As he steps off the porch, he hears his name called. He turns and sees Steve and Loki.

“Where are you headed?” Steve demands.

“I need to confer with my father.” He looks at Loki then up. “Heimdall, bring m-“

“No!” Loki yells, angry that his brother could be so short-sighted. “You imbecile, nothing will reveal our location faster than a giant blinding shaft of light. If you’re going to Asgard, catch a ride elsewhere. Far from here.” 

Thor frowns. He hates that his brother is right. “It’s been a long few days,” he grumbles as an excuse.

“No doubt the length will not shorten for another few.”

Steve takes Loki’s hand. “Give our regards to Odin and Frigga,” he tells the God of Thunder.

He nods then begins to twirl his hammer. He throws Mjolnir into the air and rises with it, disappearing into the sky.

“Idiot,” Loki mumbles.

Steve closes his eyes. “Not helping.”

“Sorry, Darling. I’m hangry. Would you like some breakfast?”

He nods. “Please.” He turns and almost runs into Tony.

“Where’d Thunder Mountain go?”

“So now you’re in a sharing mood?” There’s more than a hint of anger in Steve’s voice. “Asgard.” he answers and pushes past him into the house.

xxx

Bucky is still in the hospital bed, watching the news replay the footage from Africa again and again. Finally he gets sick of the speculation and the people calling for something to be done about mutants and people with powers. Instead he changes the channel to cartoons. 

He turns when he hears someone enter his room and is relieved to see it’s Carol. “How bad is it?”

“Bad enough they went into hiding.” She sits on his bed and takes his human hand.

“But everyone’s okay? What happened out there?” He has a hard time believing Bruce just lost it.

Carol tells him they are physically fine then fills him in on the rest. “On my way here, I stopped to tell Logan.”

“Good. I can’t imagine how worried he must be.”

She runs her fingers through his hair. “I can. How are you feeling?”

“Better. Just waiting for the Doc to say I can go back to my room.” He doesn’t like it in medical. It’s too sterile.

“Let me see if I can find one.” Carol leans in and places a soft kiss on Bucky’s lips. A moment later, he’s watching her walk out the door.

Bucky looks back up at the cartoons. There’s a cat chasing a mouse around. It’s violent but not nearly as bad as the news. He just wants his friends to come back okay.

xxx

Clint has got the water temperature just right. Man does it feel good on his shoulders and neck. But then he hears the door of the bathroom open. “Occupado,” he calls out, thinking it’s one of the guys wanting to use the toilet.

He hears the door close then lock. 

“I know,” a familiar voice replies. “I didn’t think you’d mind the company.”

There’s the sound of a zipper. It causes him to poke his head out from behind the shower curtain. He smiles as he sees Natasha shrugging off the top and revealing a black bra. “I was afraid you were one of the guys.”

“Or Kate?” She tugs her pants down.

“Nah. Kate’s got better taste than me.”

Natasha looks up at him. “So I have bad taste?” There is clearly a warning in her voice.

“No,” he tells her, realizing his mistake and trying to quickly think of a way to backtrack. “But then again, you are at least a decade older than she is.” He quickly sees that that did not help. “What I mean is that I’m too old for her.”

The continuing sight of him peeking out from behind the shower curtain causes her face to change from stoic Natasha Romanoff to uncertain Nat. “She showed me Cuba.” Her voice is little more than a breath.

It’s all she needs to say. There’s only one mission in Cuba that would have her so shaken. “That’s not you anymore,” he reminds her. “You broke away from that. Natalia is gone.”

“Is she?” She takes off the rest of her clothes as she says, “I saw myself shooting her again. I saw myself killing her. Then she was you.”

He reaches out to her. “I’m here. I’m alive.”

Natasha takes his hand and steps into the shower. The water is warm. She never felt the water when she shot Marina. But she remembers the sight of it as it mixed with her friend’s blood.

Clint kisses her. “It’s 2016. You’re not working for the Russians or for S.H.I.E.L.D. You’re working for yourself, for the Avengers.”

She looks up at him. “To stop Ultron.”

“To stop Ultron,” he agrees. “What happens after depends on us.”

“Assuming there is an after.”

He kisses her again. “There will be an after. You hear me? Took me too long to finally get you to love me for it end with one of Tony Stark’s robots.”

She places a kiss in his palm and looks into his eyes. “It’s not the robot I’m afraid of.”

“They’re kids. They had a fucked up childhood. They’re at where we were before S.H.I.E.L.D. We can get them on our side.”

Natasha hopes he’s right. But before she can say anything, he’s kissing her again. She kisses back, needing him to know, to feel how much she loves him. Her eyes close against the falling water that tries to come between them.

“I love you, Nat.” Clint pulls her closer as he opens her mouth.

She pulls away just long enough to tell him she loves him, too. Then she refuses to pull away again. Instead, she tries her best to get him closer.

He’s only too happy to press her against the tile wall as the water continues to fall on them. He pulls her leg up to his hip as she strokes his cock. Soon he’s pushing inside her.

Natasha’s mouth opens in pleasure, a sigh escaping even as water falls in. She turns them until his back is against the tile. She hops up, her knees hitting the wall.

Clint turns them again. Her ankles lock at the small of his back as he thrusts into her, using the wall to keep her steady. He can feel her fingers tug on his hair. He tries to go deeper.

“Yes,” she breathes against his lips before returning to the open sloppy kisses. She rocks her hips with every other thrust of his. The water is both keeping their muscles relaxed and washing away the sweat that’s beginning to cover them. Steam begins to surround them. 

He’s found the spot. He can tell but the tiny gasp in her throat and the way she’s tugging at his hair.

“Clint,” she breathes. “You’re not allowed to die on me. Understand?”

He chokes out the words, “I understand.” His brow is furrowed as his fingers move over her clit, trying to get her to come before he does.

“Not even if I try to kill you.” She gasps. “You put me down first. Understand?” When he doesn’t answer, she asks again, “Understand?”

“Yes fuck.” He can’t hold it anymore. “Yessss.”

Natasha can feel his semen spurting into her. She bites his lower lip even as the sound of his S continues. She guides his hand for a few more gentle strokes over her clit. Her mouth drops open, and her eyes squeeze shut as she comes silently.

He kisses her neck as the water falls and the steam rises. “I love you.”

“I can’t lose you. I’ll lose myself completely if I do.”

“Bullshit,” Clint tells her. “You’ve always been strong. And you’ve always been more than Natalia.” He looks in her eyes. “If you hadn’t been, Cuba wouldn’t still effect you. I wouldn’t have been able to recruit you.” He strokes her cheek. “You’d still be fucking Terry in random hotel rooms.”

“Well he does have that sexy metal arm.” She offers a small smile. “We should probably turn off the shower before we use all the hot water.”

He nods. “You know if Kate wasn’t in the mix, I wouldn’t mind using all the hot water.”

Natasha’s feet touch the tub floor once again, and Clint shuts the water off after rinsing his cock. He can feel a kiss to the back of his neck as arms curl around his middle. “I love you, Clint Barton. You sure as shit better survive this.”

He nods. “Then I guess I will.” He turns and kisses her. “Also, I love you, too.”

xxx

Wanda holds on to one of the Ultron bodies as they fly over Seoul, South Korea. It’s night, but the city is lit up as though it were Christmas. She has never seen anything so bright before.

Her brother is equally enthralled, though he would prefer to be on the ground.

‘Pietro, look.’ She gestures down where there are rainbow-colored lights of water that appear to dance. ‘It is beautiful.’

He agrees it is beautiful. ‘Perhaps we can return when the Avengers are gone.’ Which could have happened before the robot showed up if she had just let him end Stark. But it is too late for that now.

They land on the roof of U-Gin Genetics Research Lab.

“Why are we here again?” Pietro asks.

“Dr. Helen Cho,” Ultron replies. “She’s going to build me a new body. It’s amazing what science can do these days. You, for instance.” He looks from one to the other. “Stay here while I go talk to the good doctor. Make sure the Avengers haven’t figured out where we are and decided to make a neusance of themselves.” He heads inside with a few of the other units who carry the raw vibranium they took from the ship. His plan is to have Dr. Cho use that to create him an indestructible body. Then he can purge humanity from the earth.

xxx

Loki is sitting on the porch with Kate Bishop and drinking iced tea with lemon. “So do you partake in marijuana?” he asks casually, referring to her earlier exchange about her father.

She shrugs. “I’ve been known to enjoy a puff or two. You?”

“Once. It did not sit well with me.” He looks out where Steve and Tony are chopping logs. It’s a nice view even if it’s being done out of frustration on one side and ego on the other.

Kate follows his eyes to the two men. She chuckles at the disparity in the two piles of cut logs. It’s pretty obvious which one has the super strength.

“What?” Loki asks at the chuckle.

“Just feeling sorry for Tony.”

“Well at least they’re speaking.” Although their body language is not particularly friendly. He keeps his eyes on them. “This is a beautiful place.”

“Thanks, but I can’t exactly take credit.” She sips on her tea.

“I take it there are daddy issues? I have one or ten of those myself.”

“Father’s rich, privileged. Thinks the world owes him,” Kate explains. “I take after my Mom more. She was always trying to give back, volunteering, giving to charity. She had a strong independent streak, too.”

Loki watches as Tony approaches Steve. “My parents, my adopted parents were much the same. But you said was in regards to your mother. My condolences.”

Kate shrugs. “It happened a long time ago.”

“Before or after the armed wedding crashers?” he wonders.

“Before. Long before.”

Tony’s voice carries. “That would end the team!”

Loki leans forward as Kate says, “Sounds like things just got real.” He slowly stands, power coming to his hands.

They can’t hear the rest of Tony’s words until the last sentence. “So we can go home?”

They watch as Steve tears apart the log in his hands.

“Damn,” Kate says. It’s scary but also very arousing, feelings Loki completely agrees with. Her phone buzzes, and she checks it.

Steve’s voice is too quiet to hear, but he’s wearing a very stern face. 

Loki watches for any signs of escalation, but the Captain seems eerily calm. He’s so focused on the pair that he barely notices Kate passing him.

“Excuse me,” Kate says as she walks towards them. “Hey. Sorry to interrupt your manly…pissing match?” She turns to Tony. “Hey, genius engineer guy, the generator has been acting a bit iffy. Clint said you wouldn’t mind taking a look.” She tilts her head. “Of course it wouldn’t be the first time Clint has lied to me.”

Tony chuckles. His eyes go from the young woman to Loki staring at them from the porch to Steve standing all morally righteous. “Yeah. Fine.” He starts to follow Kate to the garage. “Don’t touch my pile,” he warns Steve. 

Loki walks up to his love. “Are you alright?”

“I’m really not.” He looks at his Kitten and relaxes a little. “He doesn’t think he did anything wrong.”

“In his mind, he didn’t.” Loki runs a hand through the blond hair. “In his mind, he thought he could…bring peace.” It’s obvious he thinks the last two words are ridiculous. “He’s neither a warrior nor a soldier. He doesn’t understand, amazingly, that people, that conscious beings have a tendency towards war. It is our natural state. To find an other, vilify them, and go to war. Whether to defend what we have or to take what we want.”

“It doesn’t have to be that way,” Steve tells him. “But ruling through fear is not the way to go. And certainly not giving up our freedoms, our security to an artificial intelligence.”

Loki nods. He gives a small smile. “You look very sexy chopping wood. And that whole tearing the log apart with your bare hands? Ooh.”

Steve huffs out a chuckle. “Of course you’d think that.”

“Not just me, Darling. Kate, too. Speaking of…” He sees her returning.

She walks up. “So I think we’ve got enough firewood.”

Loki wraps his arm around Steve’s. “That’s her nice way of telling you to stop.”

He buries the ax in the wood. “Right. Sorry.”

She smiles. “No. It’s great. Now I get to make up some completely outlandish story to tell my Father.” She claps her hands together. “So I just took Tony to talk to Nick Fury. And now I’m supposed to gather everyone else around the dinner table to figure out what’s next.”

“Fury is here?” Steve sounds surprised. “Do you know him?”

“Not exactly. Your Maria Hill sent him over.”

Loki and Steve exchange a look. Neither are surprised.

xxx

Kate hands Fury a cup of coffee as he tells them what he knows. It isn’t much. Ultron took the Avengers out of play to buy time to build something, or lots of somethings based on the amount of vibranium he took.

“What about Ultron himself?” Steve asks.

“That’s easy. He’s everywhere,” Nick replies. “The guy is multiplying faster than a Catholic rabbit. Still doesn’t get us any closer to knowing what as his ultimate plans are.”

“He still going after launch codes?” Tony asks.

“Yes. He is,” Fury confirms. “But he’s not making any headway.”

That seems really odd to the billionaire. “I cracked the Pentagon’s firewall in high school on a dare.”

He shrugs. “Well I contacted our friends at the Nexus about that.”

“Nexus?” A few people ask at once.

“Internet hub in Oslo,” Bruce explains. “Every byte of data flows through there. Fastest access on earth.”

Clint wants to cut to the chase. “So what did our friends at Nexus say?”

“He’s fixated on the missiles,” Nick tells them. “But the codes are constantly being changed.”

“By whom?” Tony wonders.

“Parties unknown.”

Natasha looks at him. “So we have an ally?”

“Ultron has an enemy,” Fury corrects her. “That is not the same thing. Thought I’d love to find out who it is.”

The whole thing has Tony very curious. “I may have to go to Oslo. See if I can find out our mystery helper.”

“Is that it?” Natasha asks. “A mystery helper in Oslo, and that’s all we have?”

“We got you,” Nick reminds her. “Ultron seems to think you all are a threat, so that makes you a threat.” He looks around at the faces in the room. “Now we may not have the people power we once had. You may not have all the fancy toys. But we still have our convictions and our strengths to pull this off.” He takes a seat. “So now we need to figure out, other than the destruction of the human race, what does Ultron want?”

“To destroy his father,” Loki offers.

Clint shakes his head. “He could have done that on the boat.”

“No. Loki’s right,” Steve says. “But in the mythical sense. He wants to become better than his father. Better than us. Better than himself,” he realizes. “He keeps building bodies.”

“Humanoid bodies,” Tony notes. “But the human form is inefficient. Biologically speaking, we’re outmoded. But he still keeps coming back to it.”

Natasha shakes her head. “Next time you two decide to build a robot to protect the human race, maybe actually have it _want_ to protect the human race.”

Bruce has an epiphany, partly because of how much he misses Logan. “You’re right. In Ultron’s mind the human race doesn’t need to be protected. It needs to evolve. Only mutants aren’t doing the trick. If anything they’re making it worse. So now Ultron needs to evolve.”

“How?” Fury asks.

“Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho?”

“The Cradle?” Tony asks. “Could it work?”

“It worked for Bucky’s arm,” Bruce reminds him.

That’s all Steve needs to hear. “I’m taking Nat and Clint.”

“I’ll go to Oslo,” Tony replies. “Check in on our friends at the Nexus.”

“I can drop Banner off at the Tower,” Nick says. “And I’d like to borrow Maria Hill if that’s okay.”

“Sure,” Tony replies. “Seems like she’s already yours.”

“And me?” Loki asks.

“Tower,” Steve replies. “I’ll contact you if I need you.”

He nods, unsure if he is disappointed or relieved.

“And me?” Kate asks.

“Have done enough,” Clint tells her.

“I’m sure you’re very capable,” Steve tells her. “But I’d prefer to keep you out of it.”

She frowns. “Can I at least apply to your boys’ club and get a fair shot?”

“We’ve got a few girls,” Natasha reminds her.

“You can definitely apply,” Steve assures the young archer.

“Cool.” She smiles, knowing her father will probably hate the idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually got to the stopping point I wanted this time. Hooray!
> 
> I’m sure some of you are wondering who Kate Bishop is. She’s another Hawkeye in the comics. I decided to use her in place of Clint’s surprise family since he’s with Natasha. (I didn’t want to make him a cheating spouse.) Like Clint, she’s a regular person who can shoot really really really well. And she doesn’t put up with Clint’s crap. I hope you enjoyed her.
> 
> Thank you for reading and reviewing! Until next time…


	205. To Uncover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor returns to Asgard. Bruce & Loki return to New York. Steve, Clint, and Natasha discuss vampires. Wanda and Pietro discover Ultron's true motives
> 
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Logan & Bruce, Bucky & Carol (explicit), Clint & Natasha  
>  **Explicit Content:** Man in Women’s Underwear, Role Play, Vaginal Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains spoilers for Avengers: Age of Ultron

Frigga hands a cup of tea to her son. “This will help calm you,” she assures him.

“I am calm,” Thor snaps back. He takes a breath and looks down. “I’m sorry, Mother. I am calm.” This time it actually sounds like it.

“You’re still lying, but I’ll accept it,” she tells him. “I do wish you would tell me what’s going on.”

“When Father and Tyr arrive,” he promises her.

“Does this have to do with Loki?” She sighs when she sees the expression on his face. “Of course it does. Will you at least tell me if he’s in danger?”

“No immediate danger,” he replies. “Well, no more than the rest of the Avengers.”

“Why is that not comforting,” she frowns.

Thor sips his tea rather than answer.

Frigga stares at her son. She has a very formidable stare. Even Odin has been known to crumple beneath it.

“There is a witch,” Thor admits. “She got into our heads. Showed us things.”

“A witch?”

“That is what they call her. She is a sorceress.”

Odin enters the room. “Who is a sorceress?” He takes a seat next to Frigga while Tyr sits near Thor.

“A young woman. Midgardian,” Thor tells them. “She showed us what was in our hearts and minds.”

“And what was in yours, Lys?” Frigga asks as she serves tea to the men who just entered.

“Destruction and treachery. The fall of Asgard. All at the hands of Loki and Thanos.”

There is silence.

“No,” Frigga says. “It isn’t true.”

“You don’t wish it to be true,” Odin tells her.

The Queen turns to her son. “These things she showed people, were they true? Or were they merely projecting one’s own fears and concerns.”

Thor’s mouth opens to reply, but he has no answer. “We didn’t actually discuss our visions.”

She raises an eyebrow. “Honestly, Thor, you should know better than to trust magical visions.”

“It wasn’t just a vision,” he tries to explain. “It was where we are headed.”

Odin nods slowly, his crystal blue eye sizing up his son. “So you think Loki will betray us.”

Tyr frowns. “Loki has always done what is best for Asgard.” He presses his lips together before admitting, “Save the time between his learning the truth of his parentage and trying to take over Midgard.”

“It was a difficult time,” Frigga says.

“Thanos was wearing the Infinity Gauntlet,” Thor tells them. “And it was complete.”

“Loki’s doing?” Odin asks.

“I don’t know,” Thor admits.

Tyr shakes his head. “Perhaps Loki was playing nice, trying to find a way to get the gauntlet back.”

“And then?” Odin asks. “What do you think Loki will do with it?”

“You ask that as if most would not do the same,” Frigga says testily. “Truth is, that kind of power in anyone’s hands is dangerous, including mine.”

Tyr nods his agreement. “We must never allow the stones to be assembled.”

“Agreed,” Odin says. “Unless it is the only way to defeat Thanos.”

The look Frigga gives him would make most people wither. “And how many more exceptions will you allow?”

The King faulters a bit. “Only Thanos and anyone as powerful or more so,” he replies.

Tyr clears his throat. “For now, let’s concentrate on ensuring the stones do not get collected,” he suggests. 

The royal family agrees and begins to take inventory.

xxx

Loki, Bruce, and Tony ride with Fury in his jet heading east while Steve, Clint, and Natasha head west. 

Logan is waiting at the hangar with Maria Hill when Fury’s jet arrives. Maria walks towards it even before the hatch opens. Logan stays in place.

Waving at them both, Tony walks forward quickly and heads directly to the Avengierjet. He wants to leave for Norway as soon as possible.

Loki and Bruce walk down next, passing Maria on the way.

Logan walks forward a few steps. He can see the haggard look on his lover’s face showing the toll of the last couple of days. He holds out his hands.

Bruce hesitates then takes them after an encouraging bump from Loki. He gets pulled into a warm hug.

Logan watches as Loki waves and continues to the elevator. His concentration returns to the man in his arms. “You okay?”

Bruce’s arms go around his waist. “Not really.”

“Captain Marvel told me what happened. I know that woman got to you. I know it couldn’t have been good for Hulk to react like that.”

Bruce hugs him tighter. “It was the night my mom died. It was like I was reliving it all over again.”

“I’m sorry, Brucey. I’m so sorry.”

“So am I. But sorry isn’t enough.” Bruce sounds exhausted. He pulls away. “I’m lucky it didn’t happen sooner.”

“Bullshit.” Logan lifts the scientist’s chin. “She provoked you. Did it in a way only a damn telepath can. It’s not your fault.”

“I put myself in that situation. So yeah, it kind of is.” He pulls away and heads toward the elevator.

The mutant shakes his head in aggravation before following. “You ever deal with someone with telepathic powers before?”

Bruce pushes the button. “Charles Xavier.” He gives Logan a sideways glance. “Loki. Well, his scepter anyway.”

The mutant nods. “First, you’ve never dealt with Charles Xavier. Believe me.” The elevator dings. “Second, the girl got her powers from the scepter, right?”

“Yeah.” He steps in and presses the button for the lab.

Logan bares his teeth at the floor choice. “Explains how she can pinpoint negativity.”

“Doesn’t change anything. Doesn’t absolve me of the destruction I caused, the lives I took.”

“We’ve all taken lives, Bub.”

Bruce looks at him, hurt and a little surprised that he’s being so cavalier about it. “Innocent lives?” 

“Can’t always be helped,” Logan answers. He’s been through enough wars to know that.

“It should be. It should be helped.” He walks into the lab.

The mutant follows. “That why you helped create robot guy?”

“Yes actually.” He pauses. “Bub.” It’s pointed and clearly meant to be a jab.

“Okay. I deserve that,” Logan admits. “But maybe if you stopped bein’ a self-pitying ass who doesn’t see the unintended consequences of his actions –“

“I see the consequences,” Bruce snaps back. He closes his eyes and breathes deeply, trying to keep his heart rate down. “I’ve seen the consequences.” When he looks at Logan again, his eyes are heavy with sadness. “Ultron. The destruction in South Africa. I was there. I saw the fear and pain, and I knew I had done it.”

Logan holds him close. “You’re an asshole. I meant to see them before you do the stupid thing. Like build a robot to keep the peace.”

“I learned my lesson,” Bruce assures him.

“Good.” He gives the scientist a soft kiss. “I still love you, Brucey.”

There’s a small nod. “I love you, too, Wolvie.” There is an equally small smile. “I need to work.”

“Anything I can help with?”

Bruce shakes his head. “No. But thank you.”

Logan squeezes his fingers. “Not even coffee?”

“Coffee would be nice,” the scientist agrees.

“You got it.” Logan takes one more kiss before going to make some. If he knows Bruce, and he’s pretty sure he does, he’ll be needing at least one full pot of it.

xxx

Loki knocks on Bucky’s door. It’s Carol who opens it. “You’re here?”

“I’m here,” the god confirms. “Against my better judgment. How is Bucky?”

The man’s voice comes from inside the room. “Bucky is tired of being in bed.”

Carol smiles. “And that has been my day.” She steps aside. 

“You’re a good woman,” Loki says as he enters. He raises his voice. “I bring tidings from the American Captain and those that call themselves Avengers.”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Ha ha. Where are they? Did you destroy the robot?”

“No.” Loki sits on the bed and fills them in on their hypothesis and the plan. “Not much of a plan, I grant you.”

“At least they’re doing something.”

Carol’s fingers comb through Bucky’s hair. “He’s not good at sitting on the sidelines. Then again, neither am I.”

The Trickster understands. “I wouldn’t mind it so much if I could actually see what was happening.”

“Steve’s okay though?” Bucky asks, needing confirmation.

“Yes. He and Stark got into a tiff, but it’s fine.” He sees the question in the two sets of soldiers’ eyes. “I don’t know what she showed him.”

“What did she show you?” Bucky asks immediately.

He looks down at his hands. “Abandonment.” He’s feeling a little abandoned now. “Not the first time the stone has exploited my weaknesses.” He tries to sound cavalier about it but is fairly certain it isn’t working. “Whatever it showed Thor had him eyeing me with a distrust I hadn’t seen since he learned Steve and I were sleeping together.”

“That must have been a fun conversation,” Bucky notes.

“Oh oodles.” His voice drips with sarcasm.

Carol wants to get back to the matter at hand. “What can we do to help?”

“Nothing. Thor will get over it eventually. Or be proven correct.”

She shakes her head, a small smile on her lips. “I meant about the killer android and the Maximoff twins.”

“Oh, still no,” Loki replies, a slight frown on his face. “Steve is supposed to contact me if they need help.” He adds, “Hopefully I won’t be on the crapper.”

Bucky chuckles. “Now that would be interesting. Sorry, Steve. We lost civilians, because Loki had to take a shit.”

“I’ve had worse excuses,” the Trickster tells him. His head tilts as he looks at Bucky. “Are you alright?”

“Oh peachy.” Bucky matches Loki’s earlier tone but this time includes a grin that does not go to his eyes.

Carol takes the non-metal hand. “The surgery is taking longer to recover from than he’d like.” Off of his look, she corrects herself. “Than we’d both like.”

“Why the long recovery?” Loki asks, welcoming the distraction.

The super soldier makes a face. He clearly doesn’t know. Neither does Carol

“May I?” The god raises his hands and reaches towards Bucky’s shoulder. A nod gives him permission, and he summons his magic. “Ah. Interesting. Stark’s design?”

“Yeah,” Bucky confirms. “With Dr. Cho’s synthetic stuff I think?”

“Huh.” The space between Loki’s palms and Bucky’s shoulder glows green. There’s a warmth that spreads from it. “There. That should help.”

He slowly starts moving his metal arm around, closing and opening his fingers. A true grin spreads over his face. “Loki, you’re the best.”

Carol’s eyebrow goes up. “Loki’s the best?” she teases.

“After you, Sparkles.” He winks at her.

She kisses him. “Good answer. But you were probably right the first time.”

The Wanda-induced vision plays in Loki’s head. “You’re both too kind. Hungry?”

“Always,” Bucky says. He sits up and practically jumps out of bed.

“Slow down, Bucky-Bear.” She doesn’t want him overexerting himself. “Don’t want you straining anything.”

“Unless you’re doin’ the straining?” He wiggles his eyebrows.

Loki clears his throat. “Alright then. I’m going to call for Chinese. You two come out whenever you’re ready.” He gets up and strides to the door. On his way there, he gets a wickedly wonderful idea. With a snap of his fingers, Bucky is wearing a bra and panties in black lace. He hears a wolf whistle before his name is yelled. He stamps his fingers again, changing Carol’s outfit to a sexier version of a 1940s nurse. He closes the door behind him without looking.

Bucky and Carol look at each other. “Think he’s tryin’ to tell us somethin’?” he asks.

She nods. “I have a sneaking suspicion his and Steve’s reunion wasn’t particularly physical.”

“Or it was, and he wants to spread the joy.” He pulls down on the band of the bra. “How do you wear these things?”

“Try heels,” she challenges. Then she squares her shoulders and makes her voice breathy. “Why, Sergeant Barnes, those are not regulation underthings.”

He pretends surprise. “They aren’t? Guess you shouldn’t have given them to me to wear, Colonel.”

Her hand goes to her mouth. “Did I? Oops. Guess your underwear is in my locker.”

His eyes narrow. “You did that on purpose.”

There’s a little smile. “I’d never do that.”

Bucky gets out of bed. “You do exactly that.”

“Sergeant, you’re supposed to stay in bed.” She steps forward, her eyes unable to help looking down at his cock within the black lace.

“Then you’re just gonna have to make me.” There’s that cocky half-grin of his.

She smiles back. “Guess I will.”

They meet in a hungry kiss. Anyone watching would think it had been weeks since they’d been together not days. His fingers take the zipper that holds together her white uniform and slowly pulls it down between her breasts, down over her ribcage, past her belly button, and finally to the very end of the dress. It completely separates the front of her dress.

Beneath the uniform she is in white lace bra, panties, and garter. The latter is holding up her white fishnet stockings.

“Holy hell you’re beautiful,” Bucky tells her.

The dress falls off her shoulders. “So are you,” she replies. Her fingers lightly trail over his chest. “I never thought a man in women’s underwear would be arousing. But oh, Bucky-Bear, you…it somehow makes you more manly.”

“So to summarize, you like it.” He smiles.

“Very much so.” Her fingers trace the top edge of his panties. “You fill them out so well.” She cups his package over the lace.

Bucky begins to harden at her firm touch.

“And so responsive.”

He kisses her before she can say anything else, parting her lips with his tongue. He places her arms on his shoulders. Then he bends down slightly and picks her up, his hand holding each thigh. He carries her to an empty space on the wall and presses her against it. “Really wishing our underwear was crotchless.”

She laughs. “Bucky-Bear, just move the material to the side. But condom first.”

He carries her to the nightstand where their condoms are, and she grabs one. Then he takes her back to that piece of wall. He rubs himself against her, the lace feels a bit scratchy but also good. And he’s pretty sure he can feel her wetness through it.

Carol still has the little nurses hat on her head. Bucky glances at it every so often and feels an extra burst of desire every time he does.

She uses her heels to push down his panties over his tight ass. “I need to get this condom on you, Sergeant.”

“Does that mean I need to put you down?”

“Unfortunately yes.”

He lets go of her legs. Making things a little better, she pulls his panties down and strokes his shaft a few times. Then she places the condom on him. 

“There you go, Sergeant Barnes. All suited up and ready for action.”

He chuckles. “You got some mouth on you, Colonel.”

“If you don’t like it, shut me up.” Her leg is gently rubbing against his.

“Yes, ma’am.” Bucky kisses her passionately as his fingers move the material between her legs off to the side. He puts in just the tip. A moment later, he picks up her legs and thursts in hard.

Carol’s mouth drops open in pleasure and surprise. “Oh, Buck.”

Widening his stance, Bucky uses the wall to better drive himself deeply into her.

There’s a mirror on the other side of the room that allows her to see his back. His panties are just below his ass. The bra band rests below his shoulder blades. Somehow that image is so amazingly erotic to her. Maybe it’s his very manly physique that makes the ladies underwear so wonderfully enticing. Whatever it is, it’s working for her. “Harder.”

He drives into her harder and faster. He’s beginning to grunt from the effort. “Good?”

“Good. So good.”

Bucky has stopped thinking. His body has taken over, doing what it needs to do to find that pleasure that only comes with physical contact.

Carol is moaning and repeating his name. She shifts her own position to find the perfect spot. “There! Fuck, Bucky, don’t stop!” She only gets louder, especially when he slows down for some deep hard thrusts. “Bucky!” Her body spasms with its orgasm, enjoying it even more when she feels his body reacting the same way.

Bucky presses her into the wall until he can think again. Then he stumbles to the bed while still carrying her and collapses onto it. His breathing is heavy, and his body is covered in sweat. And he’s completely and utterly happy.

“Thank you, Bucky-Bear,” she breathes.

“Thank you, Sparkles.” Funny, now that he can get out of bed, he’s not sure he wants to.

xxx

Steve plays with the small box in his hands, turning it over, feeling the edges and the velvety material. All the while he thinks about the man it’s meant for, the one he’s done nothing but take from and order about. He vows to himself that that’s going to change. As soon as they deal with this (assuming they deal with it and win), he’s taking Loki to Germany and giving him what’s in the box.

Clint heads back to the cockpit from the bathroom. He sees the small object in Cap’s hand. “Is that what I think it is?”

“Depends on what you think it is.”

“Looks like a ring box,” Clint replies. “And the way you’re handling it, I’d say it was something special. Engagement ring.”

Natasha turns in the co-pilot seat to see. “You finally giving Loki a ring?”

“That’s the plan,” Steve confirms. “Problem is the plan keeps getting screwed up.”

“Loki is okay becoming human?”

He gives her a stern look. “He doesn’t need to. I’m going to become Agardian.” He’s decided. He’s been leaning that way for a while, but he’s finally decided.

“You sure?” she asks. “That’s…”

“The least I can do,” Steve finishes for her. “Besides, someone should keep Logan company.” It’s a lame joke, but he felt the need to make it.

Clint pats his shoulder. “Good for you, man. As long as immortality doesn’t make you a sparkly vampire, it’s fine by me.”

Natasha rolls her eyes. “What about a regular vampire? Is that fine by you, too?”

“Hell of a lot better than a sparkly one.” He gets into the pilot seat and turns towards Steve. “Although if you turn into any kind of vampire, I’d have to kill you.”

“And human me would be very thankful to you. But vampire me would probably try to bite your neck.” He adds, “And succeed.”

Clint shakes his head. “You’re forgetting I can shoot a wooden stake through your heart from a very great distance.” He mimics shooting an arrow at Steve.

“Then I’d turn Natasha first before you knew I was a vampire and get her to help me.”

“No no no,” she says. “You both leave me out of this. This is your weird pissing match. But for the record, I’d make an amazing vampire.”

Her boyfriend nods. “And I’d ugly cry when I kill you,” he assures her.

Steve smiles. It’s nice to have some lightness before all hell breaks loose. He checks the time and calls Loki. “Hey, Kitten.”

“Everything alright, Darling?”

“Yeah. We’re almost in Seoul. Just wanted to call and hear your voice again.”

Loki does not like the sound of that. “What did your wonderful mother always tell you.”

Steve blinks. “What?”

“What did your mother always tell you,” Loki demands. “When you fall or get knocked to the ground…”

“Always stand up.”

“Say it again.”

“Always stand up.” His voice is stronger that time.

“You damn well better keep standing up, Captain. If you need me, I’ll be there. But if you die or even think about dying, I will have Helena hunt you down in your after life and hurt you.”

Steve chuckles. “Yeah. Okay. I got it. Geez, I just wanted to hear your voice.”

That makes Loki feel like a right idiot. “I’m sorry. You just sounded so…resigned.”

“I guess me calling is a little out of the ordinary.” He looks up to see Natasha nodding at him. “I just wanted to tell you I love you.”

“I love you back.”

That makes him smile. “I love you front.”

“I love you left,” Loki returns, a warm smile in his voice.

“I love you right.”

“Oh my God!” Clint exclaims. “If I have to listen to more of this, I will push you out of this plane.”

Steve laughs. “Did you hear that?”

“I did,” Loki replies. “I best let you go then. I’ll see you soon,” he promises.

“Soon.” He ends the call. When he speaks again, it’s to Clint. “You do realize that I will repay you in kind for that.”

“You can try. But I never get that sappy with Natasha.”

Natasha turns to Steve. “He does. It’s rare, but he does.”

Clint gets back down to business as the city of Seoul looms into view. “We’re almost there. Time to put your game faces on, people.”

xxx

Pietro is bored. And hungry. “I need food.”

Wanda looks at him, concern on her face. “Ultron wishes us to stay here. If the Avengers come –“

“Then you will deal with them as you did on the boat.” He sighs. “It has been hours and hours. They have not followed us.” He pouts. “I’m wasting away.” He pretends to almost fall over.

She laughs at his antics. It’s something he used to do even as a boy. “Fine. We will go fill your belly.” She takes her brother’s hand and leads him inside.

They find a vending machine with different snacks. But it’s not like any vending machine they’ve seen before. It is huge and has full boxes of crackers and cookies.

Pietro looks at his sister, his mouth salivating.

“I don’t have money,” she tells him.

He tilts his head, silently reminding her of her magic.

Wanda rolls her eyes. “Fine.” She moves her hands as though revolving a large ball until wisps of red smoke appears between them. Then she raises her palms to the machine. Red smoke flows through the glass and make the machine come alive. Item by item, one of each selection all of it begin to fall one after the other into the holding bin.

Pietro opens the flap and pulls out everything by the handful.

“Is it enough?” she asks.

“Only one way to find out.” He grins at her before opening a bag of cookies.

“Of course you go to cookies first.” She shakes her head at him. She only stops when he offers her some.

They eat their fill then go to see what Ultron is up to.

The metal creature is with Dr. Cho. With them is a man-sized rectangular box that the scientist has dubbed the Cradle.

“Cellular cohesion will take a few hours,” the scientist is explaining. “But we can initiate the consciousness stream.” She connects a cable to the back of Ultron’s head. “And with that we’re uploading your cerebral matrix.”

Wanda steps forward. The metal man she cannot sense, but the one in the box has a consciousness she can sense. “I can read him. He’s dreaming.”

Pietro would rather return to the roof. He does not like Ultron. Its arrogance reminds him too much of Tony Stark. So he stays outside the office, wanting his presence to pull her to him and away from the strange box.

“I wouldn’t call it dreaming,” Dr. Cho tells Wanda. “It’s Ultron’s base consciousness. Informational noise. Soon –”

“How soon?” Ultron asks. “I’m not being pushy.” He’s just very anxious to complete this before the Avengers find them.

Wanda continues towards the box as Dr. Cho replies, “We’re imprinting on a physical brain. There are no shortcuts. Even with your magical gem.”

The Sokovian woman cries out. 

Her brother is immediately by her side, touching her arm, her cheek so she knows she isn’t alone.

She looks at him. ‘We were wrong. So wrong.’ Her eyes move to Ultron, an expression of horror and disbelief on her face. “How could you?”

“How could I what?” he asks.

“You said we’d destroy the Avengers. Make a better world.” She feels betrayed, used. It’s so strong that her brother can feel it, and he continues to try to soothe her.

“It will be better.” It’s said so matter-of-factly, that it makes Pietro turn to look at him.

“When everyone is dead?” Wanda asks.

“That is not…” Ultron is finding it highly annoying that this girl is suddenly questioning him. “The human race will have every opportunity to improve.”

Pietro does not like the sound of that. “And if they don’t?”

“Ask Noah.”

Wanda can’t believe she didn’t see it before. But she was too blinded by her own need for revenge to look too hard. “You’re a madman.” She continues to stare at him in disbelief at the extinction speech he is now giving them and at her own naiveté. How could she have been such a fool. She should have listened to her brother.

“We have to evolve,” Ultron concludes. “There is no room for the weak.” His hand caresses the box almost lovingly.

This is when Wanda decides to free Dr. Cho from the mental thrall Ultron has her in. She wiggles her fingers, sending a tiny bit of red smoke to the scientist. ‘We must go.’

Pietro turns to look at his sister. ‘We cannot leave it like this. He will destroy the world.’

‘Dr. Cho is free.’

‘It isn’t enough. We have to stop him.’

“There’s incoming,” Ultron declares. “The Avenjet. A stupid name. We have to move.”

Pietro and Wanda can’t believe they are actually relieved to hear that the Avengers are on their way.

“That’s not a problem,” Dr. Cho says a little too quickly. She steps forward and pauses the consciousness upload.

Ultron sighs and shoots her with a modified repulsor beam.

Pietro uses the opportunity to pick his sister up and disappear in a blur.

xxx

By the time Captain America gets to the lab, Ultron is gone, and the scientists have all been murdered. He finds Dr. Cho sitting on the floor, slumped against the wall.

“Dr. Cho.”

She’s seriously injured but alive. “He’s uploading himself into the body,” she tells him as he tries to staunch the blood seeping from her chest and shoulder.

“Where?”

Her only answer is a shrug. But she has something equally important to tell him. “The real power is inside the Cradle. The gem – It’s power is uncontainable.” She winces in pain. “You can’t just blow it up. You have to get the Cradle to Stark.”

“First I have to find it.”

“Go,” she tells him.

He nods his thanks and moves away to contact Clint. “Did you guys copy that?” He runs outside.

“We did,” Hawkeye confirms.

Black Widow does a quick search. “We got a private jet taking off across town. No manifest. That could be him.”

As she speaks, Hawkeye is scanning the roads below them from the cockpit. “There. It’s a truck from the lab. Right above you, Cap. On the loop by the bridge.” He checks his instruments. “It’s them,” he verifies. “Got three with the Cradle and one in the cab. I could take out the driver.”

“Negative,” Cap practically shouts as he makes his way up a maintenance staircase on the bridge. “That truck crashes, the gem could level the city. We need to draw out Ultron.” Which means he needs to get on that truck. He can see it about to go beneath the bridge he’s on. He makes a quick calculation then takes a running leap off the other side. He lands on top and rolls. He barely manages to stay on. What’s worse, he knows that’s probably going to be the easiest part of all this. He takes a breath and heads to the back of the truck. It’s not time to call Loki yet. At least that’s what he tells himself. 

And now comes the tricky part. He takes a breath and starts his assault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all. Congratulations on surviving another week. You did it! We did it! It was a tough one.
> 
> Thank you to missgnutmeg (ao3) for inspiring my version of Wanda Maximoff.
> 
> And also a thank you to JessiV (ao3) who pointed out that the Steve & Loki relationship in regards to sacrifice seemed unbalanced. It’s something a few people have expressed. And this view has inspired Steve to decide to become Asgardian. He hasn’t told Loki this yet, so that should be interesting.
> 
> Thanks to skydancer2000 (ff) who somehow always manages to provide such amazing insight into what I write. You make me feel like a better writer.
> 
> Oh, guess I should thank Joss Whedon for Avengers: Age of Ultron. I’d also like to thank him for Buffy and Firefly and Dollhouse and so many things.
> 
> And finally a huge thank you for those of you still reading, those of you re-reading, and those of you who come in new, reading everything within a couple of weeks. That is amazing. You are amazing. And this week you’ve helped keep me sane. Until next time…


	206. To Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Age of Ultron continues - The Cradle is retrieved, but Natasha is lost  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Logan & Bruce  
>  **Explicit Content:** Role Play, Oral Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still major spoilers for Avengers: Age of Ulron

As Captain America clings to the swinging cargo door of the fast-moving 18-wheeler, he wonders if there might have been a better idea. The thought is cut short as his back slams into the side of the truck. The momentum with a lot of help from a push with his leg makes the door swing forward again. His body jerks when it slams closed. He tilts his head to look inside.

A blast from Ultron sends Steve up into the air. 

One of the doors fly off. Thankfully the other barely hangs on at the bottom and catches the falling Captain. He clings to it and looks up into the truck. “Well, he’s definitely unhappy. I’m gonna try and keep him that way.”

“You’re not a match for him, Cap,” Hawkeye tells him from above.

“Gee thanks, Barton.”

“Maybe we should call Loki,” Natasha suggests.

“A little busy right now.” He climbs up into the truck. But before he can get there, he gets hit with some sort of sonic device, throwing him backwards and into a car.

He doesn’t have time to do anything other than get back up. He uses a passing garbage truck to launch himself back on top of the 18-wheeler.

Ultron propels himself on top, too. “Do you know what’s in the Cradle?” He shoots a blast at Cap, hitting the shield on his back. “The power to make real change. And that terrifies you.”

“I wouldn’t call it a comfort,” Cap replies as he grabs his shield and throws it at the metal man. 

The fight is quick. First the shield scuttles on the pavement. Then Cap falls over the front of the truck, catching a hold of the lights on top of the cab. He can see the driver through the windshield. As soon as the android registers in his mind, he twists his body to get to the side. He can feel glass from the windshield rain down on him, breaking when that Ultron punches through it.

Cap pulls himself back up onto the roof. He’s gotta fight smarter. He needs to keep Ultron occupied so Hawkeye and Black Widow can get the Cradle. I’d be easier though if he had his shield. It’d also help if Ultron could actually feel his punches and kicks.

Too quickly, Ultron has Cap by the neck and is walking him to the edge.

Black Widow rides up on a motorcycle, the famous shield attached to the front of it. She grabs it and tosses it up to its owner.

Cap catches it and slams it against Ultron’s arm, forcing him to let go. More fighting. What feels like endless fighting. But he was right; it’s much easier with the shield.

In the Avenjet, Hawkeye helps by firing on Ultron. It draws the two Ultron sentries out from within the truck. “This was not a good idea,” he murmurs when they attach to the jet and try to get in. He rolls and flips and tries to shake them off.

Black Widow is still on the motorcycle trying to catch up to the truck. She looks up and sees Cap and Ultron fly off and into a metro train.

“They’re heading back towards you,” Hawkeye announces. “So whatever you’re gonna do, do it now.”

“I’m going in,” Black Widow tells them as she accelerates towards the truck. “Cap, can you keep him occupied?”

“What do you _think_ I’ve been doing?” He sounds tired.

Black Widow jumps into into the truck, the motorcycle crashing almost immediately. There’s the box. The Cradle. 

Behind her, the sentries are returning. But instead of heading inside, the attach to the bottom edges of the truck. The mouths open too wide, revealing thrusters, and they lift the entire back of the truck off the ground.

xxx

Wanda and Pietro Maximoff are standing in the streets of Seoul, South Korea. “You could not just let me kill Stark like we planned,” the brother complains.

“I did not know, Pietro,” she tells him again, desperation in her face and voice. “How could I have known.”

“The Avengers will stop him,” he decides. “He does not have you, so they will be able to stop him.”

There are tears in her eyes. “But what if the damage I caused was enough to weaken them? The entire world…”

He holds her head in his hands, focusing her attention on him. “Then we will help. We will make things right. We will help to save the world.”

“They will not accept us.” She is sure of it.

“Then we will help in the background,” he tells her. “But we will help. We are not like Stark. We will fix this.”

Wanda smiles at him. He is always so sure. It is a comfort to her. It has been since they were little. “We will fix this.”

He pulls her into a hug.

Breaking news appears on the televisions displayed in the store’s window. It’s the fight with Ultron and Captain America.

“Wanda, look.”

She turns and sees the android and the man fly into the metro train. She did not think their chance would come so quickly. She looks at her brother and nods.

He picks her up and runs to the train. Thankfully, it is close, and he has no trouble getting them on. He sets her down then runs towards the front, moving through several train cars as he does. Ahead, he can see the Captain being struck by Ultron. Pietro runs faster, bumping into the android as he goes past. He stops and turns around at the car’s end.

Wanda magically brings down two metal luggage racks to block Ultron from her brother.

Ultron turns, knowing she’ll be there.

Captain America also turns, surprised and relieved to find the twins are now working against Ultron.

“Please, don’t do this.” The android almost sounds hurt.

Wanda looks equally upset. “What choice do we have?”

It is a disappointing answer. Ultron turns and releases a laser blast towards Pietro, who dodges it easily. Unfortunately it goes straight through the front of the train, leaving a large gaping hole and revealing the train’s controls. Metal hands then push open the door and flies out.

Captain America runs forward towards the cockpit. “I lost him! He’s headed your way.” He gets to the train operator only to find him dead. The he looks up and sees the end of the tracks. It might be time to call Loki.

The train gets to the end of the tracks and keeps going, crashing through some wooden pallets as it goes.

“Cap, do you see Nat?” Hawkeye calls.

Steve looks out the window. “If you have the package, get it to Stark now. Go!”

He has to ask again, “Do you have eyes on Nat?”

“Go! She can take care of herself.” Cap can hear Clint curse over the coms as he turns to face the twins who are holding each other. He looks at Pietro. “Civilians in our path.”

The young man immediately goes. No hesitation.

“Can you stop this thing?” Cap then asks Wanda.

“I can try.”

He nods but decides to call Loki for reinforcement. But before he can do that, he has to protect the people on the train from the brick wall they’re about to hit. He holds up his shield to take the brunt of the force. It hits like, well, a ton of bricks. But there’s also a barrel that hits Cap’s shield with enough of an impact to send him flying back.

The train keeps going.

Pietro runs in front of it, moving people out of the way of its path.

Wanda takes a breath and concentrates her magic downward, trying to stop the train.

Cap takes the opportunity to pull up his sleeve. “Loki, I need you here now.”

Loki appears as the train is slowing.

“Help her stop the train.”

The Trickster’s eyebrows go up. “I believe she’s got it.”

The train comes to a halt.

He nods. “Yes. She got it.” He turns to see the young woman rushing off the train to her brother. “Care to explain?” he asks Steve.

“They switched sides. See if you can find Natasha.”

Loki salutes, smiling at the Captainy voice. He winks then turns into a raven and flies away.

Captain America exits the train and walks towards the twins. He hears Pietro say that he needs a minute. “I’m very tempted not to give you one.”

Wanda turns to him. “The Cradle, did you get it?”

“Stark will take care of it.”

Her face falls. “Stark.” She obviously does not like the idea. Her head shakes back and forth. “No. He won’t.”

Her reaction is not what he anticipated. The fear in her eyes makes him pause. And her brother looks equally sure.

“He will,” Steve assures them. “Stark’s not crazy.”

“He will do anything to make things right,” she tells him.

He looks at her, wanting to deny what she just said. It’s the ‘anything’ that makes him nervous. Would Tony do anything? Probably. “Stark, come in.” There’s no answer. “Stark. Anyone on comms.” Still nothing.

“Ultron can’t tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it,” she continues. “Where do you think he gets that?”

The words are like ice in his veins. He looks in the sky, hoping to see Loki. “We’ll find a plane. Go to New York.”

“We?” Pietro asks.

Steve looks at him. “You got something better to do?”

The young man smiles. “Lucky for you our schedule just opened up.”

He can’t help but chuckle.

“We need plane,” Wanda notes.

“I’ve got someone who can take care of that.” Steve pulls up his sleeve again. He taps his left arm three times. “Loki, report.”

They find the action curious. “You have comm in your arm?” Pietro asks, pointing.

“Not exactly.”

A large raven flies down and lands next to Steve. Then it grows and transforms until a man stands there. “So you’re the girl who was in my head. If you attempt to do it again, I will reach into your skull and scramble your brains. Understood?” His eyes are deadly serious.

She can sense the power emanating off him and remembers him from the ship. She nods once.

“Good.” He turns to Steve. “I couldn’t find Natasha.”

Steve trusts that she can take care of herself. “We need a ride home. A fast one.”

He nods and looks around. “Is the train empty?” Once he gets confirmation, Loki transforms it into a jet.

“Will it work?” Steve asks.

“Of course.” Loki strides into it and waits for the others.

xxx

Tony stares at the Cradle and is amazed. Dr. Cho is actually creating a biological android within it. It’s beautiful.

Bruce frowns. “Why do I feel like the look in your eyes is the same one Dr. Frankenstein had when he was creating the creature?”

“First, Dr. Frankenstein is fiction.”

“Second we’re destroying this particular creature not bringing it to life.” Bruce waits a moment before he adds, “Right? Right?”

“About that.”

“No. No no no no.”

“Trust me,” Tony tells him.

“Last time I trusted you, Ultron happened.” Not to mention that he almost lost Logan and definitely destroyed a good portion of yet another city.

“This is different,” the genius assures him.

“How?” Bruce challenges.

“Our ally? The guy protecting the military’s nuclear codes? I found him.” He presses a couple of buttons on his watch.

The holographic rendering of JARVIS’ program appears. “Hello, Dr. Banner.” The voice sounds distorted.

Tony continues, “Ultron didn’t go after JARVIS because he was angry. He attacked him, because he was scared of what he can do.” He explains that JARVIS went underground by scattering and dumping his memory on the internet. That’s how he got to Oslo. “But his protocols were destroyed. He didn’t even know he was in there until I pieced him together.”

Bruce is trying to process this. “So you’re saying instead of destroying what’s in the box, you want me to help you put JARVIS into it.”

“No,” Tony assures him. “I’m saying I want to help _you_ put JARVIS into it.”

His head shakes in disbelief. He can practically hear Logan telling him how stupid this is, how it’s exactly like before. 

“I’m out of my field here. Maybe if I had a day to become an expert. But we don’t have that kind of time,” he notes. “And you know bio-organics better than anyone.”

“You’re assuming JARVIS’ operational matrix can beat Ultron’s.” Bruce doesn’t sound so sure.

Tony reminds him that JARVIS has been beating Ultron. In Oslo. Making sure Ultron couldn’t get the nuclear codes. “This is an opportunity. We can create Ultron’s perfect self, without the homicidal glitches he thinks are his winning personality. We have to.”

“I believe it’s worth a go,” JARVIS says, hoping that might sway Dr. Banner.

Bruce shakes his head in disbelief. “I can’t believe we’re talking about this. It’s like déjà vu. This is exactly where it went wrong last time.”

“I know,” Tony tells him. “I know. And I know what the others will say. But they’re already saying it.” He looks directly at his friend, his Science Bro. “We’re mad scientists. We’re monsters, Buddy. We’ve gotta own it.” He seems almost proud. “Make a stand.”

In other words, they are Dr. Frankenstein. Bruce shakes his head.

“It’s not a loop,” the genius assures him. “It’s the end of the line.”

Bruce looks up at him. “Really? Steve and Bucky’s line?”

Brown eyes roll, a half smile coming to his lips. “Yeah, okay. Ya got me there. But it kinda fits.” He bats his eyes. “Will you be my Bucky?”

“I can’t believe I’m about to agree to this.”

Tony grins widely. “I can. ‘Cause you’re my Igor.”

Bruce’s eyebrows rise. “I thought I was Frankenstein.”

He gives a series of little nods as he replies, “Oh. Right. Yeah. Sure.” The combination does not inspire trust in the words, but Bruce chooses to ignore it.

xxx

Natasha wakes up on a cold hard floor. Her head is pounding. It isn’t helped by the loud sounds of machinery and the heat of smelted iron.

“I wasn’t sure you’d wake up,” Ultron’s voice comes. “I hoped you would. I wanted to show you.” 

She looks up to see him tinkering with something. 

“I don’t…have anyone else.” He sounds almost sad.

Natasha gets up on her elbows to get a better view of the place. The bars of her cell are between them. They’re old. Probably part of the original building. There is machinery everywhere, even in her cell.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about meteors. The purity in them,” he continues. He doesn’t seem to care if she’s paying any attention. “Boom! The end. Start again. The world made clean for the new man to rebuild.”

Her eyebrow rises at that. Is he really telling her his plan? She slowly sits up.

“I was meant to be new.” He turns to her. “I was meant to be beautiful.”

She can’t help but wonder if he was meant to be crazy.

Ultron tells her, “The world would have looked to the sky and seen hope, seen mercy.” He truly believes it. “Instead, they’ll look up in horror because of you.”

Definitely crazy.

“You wounded me,” he says as he approaches. “I’ll give you full marks for that. But like the man said, what doesn’t kill me –“ Something destroys its head.

A new Ultron. Bigger and more menacing. “Makes me stronger,” he finishes.

This is bad. This is very bad.

On the plus side, she knows where Ultron in. Of course it would help to know where here is.

The spy waits for Ultron to walk away. Only then does she start scanning the items in the cell with her. There’s quite a few electronics. She can work with this. She smiles when she spots an old radio. She can definitely work with this. After sparing one more look in Ultron’s direction, Natasha gets to work creating something to help her communicate with the Avengers.

Natasha just hopes Clint is listening.

xxx

Bucky is looking at the doctor who is examining him. “It was Loki.” He’s smiling. “Made it all better.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.”

“But look.” He moves his arm around.

The doctor is not amused. “Please, Sergeant Barnes.” When the arm finally stops moving, he continues his examination. “I think I’d like Dr. Banner to take a look.”

“Knock yourself out.”

He calls Bruce but only gets voice mail. His lips press together. “Dr. Banner, this is Dr. Harris. I was hoping you could examine James Barnes. Loki did something.”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “He healed me.”

The doctor ignores him. “I’d like your opinion,” he continues his message. “If you could please call me back, I’d appreciate it.” He ends the call.

“Can I go now?”

Dr. Harris doesn’t like it, but there isn’t much more he can do. “Yes. Go ahead.”

Bucky puts his shirt back on and gestures to Howard to follow him out. They head up to the lab to check on progress. (And possibly because Steve called and asked him to do it.) They run across Clint first. “Hey, Pal. How’s it goin’?”

He smiles. “Good. I just found Natasha.”

“Awesome.” He continues on to Bruce and Tony. The men don’t exactly look like they are working on shutting the coffin down. 

“You have got to upload the schematic in the next three minutes,” Bruce says.

Bucky’s brow furrows. “That doesn’t sound like you’re shutting it down.”

Steve appears with the Maximoff twin. “I’m gonna say this once.”

“How about none-ce?” Tony replies as Bruce stares at the young woman who caused his break.

“Shut it down!” Captain America orders.

“Nope. Not gonna happen.”

Bucky frowns. “You gotta be fuckin’ kiddin’ me.”

“You don’t know what you’re doing,” Steve tells his friend.

“And you do?” Bruce asks. “She’s not in your head?” He gestures at Wanda.

She steps out from behind Steve, knowing what she did to him was beyond cruel. “I know you are angry.”

“We’re way past that. I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade.”

Loki does not like the sound of that. (Neither does Pietro, judging by the clenched fists.) The Trickster knows all too well the rash decisions that can come from that place. He creates an illusion around himself so that no one sees the text he’s sending Logan.

Cap tries to reason as Wanda bristles. “Banner, after everything that’s happened –“

“It’s nothing compared to what’s coming,” Tony insists.

“You don’t know what’s in there,” Wanda tries to tell them. She’s sensed it. She knows.

They continue shouting at each other, neither side listening.

Pietro is bored with this. Too much talk. Not enough action. He rolls his eyes and runs around the lab, disconnecting all of the electronics. “No no. Go on. You were saying?”

Everyone is too stunned to say anything.

A warning noise begins to sound.

Tony looks and sees a power loss critical message in big red letters. “I’m rerouting the upload.”

Steve frowns then throws his shield. He won’t let them do this if he can help it. Almost immediately, he’s thrown back by a blast from Tony’s repulsor.

Loki and Wanda have the same reaction. Both summon their magic, but Bruce grabs Wanda from behind, an arm around her throat. “Go ahead, piss me off.”

Panteren in his hand, Loki points it at Tony who is being tackled by Steve. Meanwhile, Bucky and Clint have weapons pointed at each other.

Logan appears. “What the fuck?”

Wanda shoots magic through her and at Bruce. He stumbles back, and Pietro throws him into Logan’s arms. The mutant’s claws come out as a snarl appears. He’s ready to hack the creepy twins up if needed.

Thor appears suddenly and jumps on top of the Cradle.

“Destroy it, Brother!” Loki yells.

He raises his hammer. Lightning converges on the metal block. His arm swings down and pours the lightning into the box.

Everyone stops and watches as the lightning powers up the Cradle. Bruce can’t help but think of Dr. Frankenstein again. 

The box bursts open, throwing Thor off. But Loki doesn’t even have time to enjoy the moment before a man, magenta and gold, jumps out and crouches on the box.

The man rises slowly and looks up at Wanda.

Her breath catches. This is not Ultron’s consciousness. This is someone different.

He looks around at the various people. The mind stone glows in his forehead. His eyes find Thor, and he leaps for him. The god uses his momentum and throws him over his head.

“Stupid,” Loki mutters and starts forward. He’s stopped by Wanda’s hand on his arm.

Thor and Steve do move forward. But when the God of Thunder sees the new creature staring out the window, he holds an arm out, silently telling the Captain no stand down.

For a long moment, the magenta man stares out at the lights in the dark as he hovers in front of the lab’s windows. Finally he turns to face the room of strangers who aren’t exactly strangers. “I’m sorry,” he says. His voice sounds exactly like JARVIS’, warm and cool at the same time. “That was…odd. Thank you,” he says to Thor. His eyes, so human, take in the god’s clothes. Liking the cloak, a yellow one appears that flows all the way down his back to the floor.

Steve’s eyes furrows. “Thor, you helped create this?”

“Him,” Wanda says ever so softly. He is definitely not like Ultron. He is…fascinating.

“Why, Thor?” Loki demands.

He meets his brother’s gaze. “Because Thanos cannot be allowed to get the infinity stones. And they are safer apart than together.”

“So you paint another target on Earth?” Steve presses. He still hasn’t completely forgiven the Asgardians for hiding the Tesseract here.

“One that can defend itself,” Thor notes. “I had a vision on Asgard. This is the best way to ensure Thanos will not get all of the stones.”

Bucky is curious. “So why does your vision sound like JARVIS?”

Tony steps towards the new man. “We reconfigured JARVIS’ matrix to create something new.”

Logan scowls. “Another robot?”

“Sure,” Bucky says. “After all the last one worked so well.” The sarcasm is hard to miss.

Vision looks at him with eyes that are almost sad. “You think I am a child of Ultron.”

“You’re not?” Steve asks.

“I am not Ultron. I am not JARVIS. I am…” He looks at Wanda. “I am.”

“It’s true,” she tells them. “When Ultron was creating him, I looked into his head and saw annihilation. It is not there now.” Now there is curiosity and wonder.

Clint makes a face. “Yeah well your seal of approval means jack to me.”

Thor tries to explain, “Their powers, the horrors in our heads, Ultron himself – they all came from the Mind Stone. And they’re nothing compared to what it can unleash. But with it on our side –“

“Our side?” Logan asks.

Steve asks the magenta man, “Are you? On our side?”

His brow furrows slightly. “I don’t think it’s that simple.”

“Nothing ever is,” Loki notes.

“It better get real simple real soon,” Clint says. At this point, he just wants to get Natasha. But he knows that’s not gonna happen if they have to deal with this guy. 

He turns pensive. “I am Ultron’s vision; it’s true. But I am on the side of life,” the new man says. “Ultron isn’t. He will end it all.”

“What’s he waiting for?” Tony asks.

“You.”

“Where?”

Clint answers this time. “Sokovia. He’s got Nat there, too.”

Bruce scrutinizes the magenta man in the yellow cape. “If we’re wrong about you, if you’re the monster Ultron made you to be…”

He waits for an answer. When one doesn’t come, he asks, “What will you do?” As he looks around, the answer is silent but unmistakable. Until he gets to Loki.

“Wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise.” The Trickster winks, ignoring the look he’s getting from Steve.

Vision’s brow furrows slightly. “I don’t want to kill Ultron. He’s unique, and he’s in pain. But that pain will roll over the Earth and destroy it.” It is the choice between one unique life form or all life on the planet. It saddens him that there is no other way. “So he must be destroyed. Every form he’s built. Every trace of his presence on the net. We must act now.” His eyes sweep the assemblage. “And not a single one of us can do it without the others.” He lets that sink in. “Maybe I am a monster.” He looks at his hands. “I don’t think I’d know if I were one. One thing is certain, I’m not what you are and not what you intended. So there may be no way for you to trust me. But we need to go.” He grabs Mjolnir by the handle and hands it to Thor.

Everyone stops and stares as the God of Thunder takes back his hammer.

“Well well well,” Loki says, more than a hint of delight in his voice. “Thor is getting less special with every year.”

“So,” Thor says, “not a monster then. Right.” He pats Tony’s shoulder with a smile. “Well done.” Then he’s following Vision to the elevator.

Logan frowns at Bruce and Tony. “You two got damn lucky.” He squints at the twins. “So did you.”

“Shall we?” Tony says as he begins to walk in the direction of Thor.

“Three minutes,” Cap tells them. “Get what you need.”

Bucky turns to Steve as people begin to head out. He gestures at the twins. “They our friends now? ‘Cause Loki said they did a number on you.”

“They did. But they’ve seen the error of their ways. Haven’t you,” he calls to them.

They both nod. Pietro adds, “If we had known he wanted to kill everyone and not just Avengers, we would have changed sides sooner.”

“Not helping, Bub,” Logan growls as he follows Bruce out.

Bucky starts to go, too, but he’s held back by Steve.

“You’ve just been through major surgery. You sure you’re up for this?”

“I’m sure.” His eyes hold no doubt.

Steve nods.

Loki offers to take Howard to the Avengers floor and make sure he and Oliver are taken care of. “You can go polish your guns or whatever,” he tells Bucky.

Grabbing the god’s arm, Steve asks, “You okay being so close to the Mind Stone?”

He looks at the magenta man standing in front of the elevator as though studying it. “Perhaps it’s the vibranium or this Vision’s consciousness, but I don’t hear it anymore.”

Wanda nods as her eyes also take in the new man. “I have noticed this change, too. No more whispers when it is gone and now even when it is near.”

Pietro isn’t sure he likes how is sister is looking at the man. “Picking up the hammer, this was big deal?”

Loki nods. “Yes. Only the worthy may pick it up.”

“Worthy of what?” Wanda asks.

“That is an excellent question. I’ll see you on the jet.” He gives Steve a light kiss then takes Howard away.

The super soldier smiles after him. Then he turns his attention back to the twins. “Come on. Let’s see if we’ve got anything for you two.” His eyes glance to Pietro’s sneakers. “What size shoe do you wear?”

Steve and Bucky both have a tendency to wear out their sneakers quicker than most, so they keep a few on hand in their sizes. He guesses Pietro would have an even worse problem with that. Of course, if the guy wears a different size, Loki can always change it. It’s one of the definite plusses to being engaged to a sorcerer.

xxx

The flight to Sokovia won’t be long. And Loki doesn’t want to waste any time. He takes Steve’s hand and tugs him towards the bathroom.

Thinking he just wants to talk, the super soldier follows. “Something wrong?”

Loki nods as he enters the bathroom and pulls Steve inside. “I need you.” He wraps his arms around his love’s neck.

He’s surprised and a little annoyed. “Really, Kitten? Now?”

“Yes now.” He holds Steve’s head in his hands. “I love you. I want to show you I love you. And honestly fucking before going into battle helps to calm the nerves.”

What little annoyance there was vanishes. “I love you back, but should I be jealous?”

“Jealous?” Loki asks, a bit confused.

“Fucking before battle helps calm the nerves? I assumed you were speaking from experience.”

The corners of his mouth curl up. “Well yes. But most Asgardians have. So…”

“So I’m jealous now.” Steve turns his head to kiss one of the god’s palms.

“This was before I met you. Before you existed in the universe.” Loki thinks about what a lonely universe that was. “None of them held my heart. Not the way you do.”

He nods. “So…not exactly a mood-inducing conversation.”

“No.” Loki pouts.

“Maybe we just cuddle a bit?”

His hand moves down to the star on his love’s chest. “Or you use that Captain’s voice on me.” He smiles. “You know Lieutenant Frost needs a firm hand.”

Steve isn’t exactly in the mood, but it has been a while since he and Loki have been together. And if this is what Loki needs, he’s happy to give it to him. He clears his throat. “Lieutenant Frost, I hope you know how important this mission is.”

“Absolutely, Captain America Sir.” He salutes.

“That’s a sloppy salute, Soldier.”

“Is it? Perhaps you should show me.” Loki’s eyes soften, and he pulls Steve into a kiss. “Forgive me, Sir. I couldn’t help myself.”

Steve kisses him. There’s an urgency in it. It’s as though the taste of his lover sets him off. “Kitten.”

“Darling.” Loki returns the kiss with equal fervor.

Steve’s hands work to unfasten the god’s pants. He pulls them down then lifts Loki onto the sink.

He falls in, the faucet digging into his back. He laughs even as he groans from the discomfort.

“You okay?” Steve asks, trying to help him out.

“Dandy. Let me just scoot to the edge.” He does so a little awkwardly. “It’d be easier if you just fucked me in the ass.” His eyebrow rises. “Or let me fuck you.”

Steve shakes his head. “I want to taste you.” He kisses those gorgeous lips again, pulling away slowly. He smiles at his love before bending over.

Loki watches as the pink tongue emerges from the full lips and makes contact with his cock. He doesn’t know if it’s the touch or the image, but it has him hardening very quickly. Most likely it’s both. “Oh, Darling.”

Taking his time, Steve places gentle sucking kisses along the shaft and the testicles. “I need you at your best, Lieutenant,” he says softly just before giving the left testicle a proper suck. “But I have to say, you English have some mighty strange battle preparations.” He smiles up at the god who has begun to breathe heavily. “I’ve never heard of this one before.”

The Trickster grins. “Well it’s more of a local custom. I daresay most in the English army do not practice this. Though they absolutely should.” He barely gets the last sentence before a moan escapes his throat.

Steve takes Loki’s tip into his mouth and sucks on it as though using a straw on a very thick milkshake.

Long fingers grab the blond hair. “Steve.”

He pulls away just long enough to issue a reminder. “That’s Captain Rogers to you, Lieutenant.”

“Yes. Of course. Forgive me, Captain.” He moans as more of his cock is surrounded by warmth and a hum of pleasure reverberates through it. “Captain.”

The Captain sucks on him hungrily as a hand moves down to stroke the bulge in his trousers. The last thing he needs is to come in his uniform, but Loki’s reactions are just so damn hot. He moans with need and finds his mouth filling with his lover’s seed. He swallows what he can, but some spills over his chin.

Suddenly Steve is pushed up against the opposite wall. Directly in front of him, Loki is kneeling and hurriedly working to get his trousers undone. He moans when he feels the warm wetness of his lover’s mouth surrounding him. “Loki,” he moans. “Kitten. Oh, Kitten.”

It doesn’t take long before he reaches his climax with another cry.

When they finally come out of the bathroom, Thor smiles at his brother. “Did you join this mile high club I have been told about?”

Not seeing how it is any of his brother’s business and still feeling the sting from before, Loki scowls at Thor and says, “No. I was sussing out a way to steal the Mind Stone from Vision. Steve was trying to talk me out of it.”

The God of Thunder scowls. “And did he succeed?”

“You’ll find out soon enough.”

Steve turns to the magenta man. “No one is stealing the gem from your head. You don’t have to worry.” His focus returns to Loki. “Unless you both want everyone to hear you arguing, I suggest you shut it down until after we save the world. Got it?”

Both men nod reluctantly.

Tony rolls his eyes. “They totally joined the mile high club. It just doesn’t seem to have done them any good.”

“Fuck you,” Logan tells him.

Bucky smiles. “To add to what Logan just said –“

“I made your arm possible,” Tony reminds him. “So you might want to show a little gratitude.”

“Oh that’s rich. Does my arm make me beholden to you now? Because the Russians got there first. So I guess my first loyalty should be to them.” 

The genius presses his lips together. “Fine. You are beholden to know one.”

“Good,” Bucky says, “because you’re being an asshole.”

Steve looks at the men. “Buck. Tony. How about we put all this energy into creating a plan that will work. How do you feel about that?”

“Oh peachy,” Bucky replies.

“Yeah. Sure.” Tony doesn’t seem impressed so far.

“Good. Wanda. Pietro. I’d like your help, too. No one here knows Sokovia as well as you do.”

“Whatever we can do to help,” Wanda tells him.

“Good,” he says again. He just hopes they have a workable plan by the time they land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost to the last big fight sequence of the movie. Whew. Will Pietro live? Will someone else die? These are excellent questions. I don’t have any answers yet.
> 
> skydancer2000 (ff) wanted either Loki or Frigga to wipe the floor with Wanda. No floor wiping here, but Loki was very adamant and stern. I think he scared Wanda.
> 
> That is all for now. Thank you for continuing to read this story. A big ol’ virtual hug to you all. Until next time…


	207. To Lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers battle to save Sokovia  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Hank & Danielle, Pepper & Tony, Logan & Bruce  
>  **Explicit Content:** Oral Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of spoilers for Avengers: Age of Ultron

When Sam Wilson became an Avenger, this is not what he thought it would be like. He expected people shooting at him. Or maybe aliens. He thinks he might prefer aliens to this.

Hank McCoy chuckles. “I know what you mean. But they aren’t all bad.”

Sam shrugs as he sets down his coffee. They are having breakfast at the mutant’s hotel before he has to go back to his Avengers assignment. “They don’t seem to do all that much except ask for money and argue.”

“As true as that may be for many politicians, that isn’t true for all.”

A smile appears on Sam’s face. “We thinking of one Senator in particular?” Hank’s reaction verifies the information. “Well, well, well. So Logan spoke the truth.”

Hank lets out a sharp laugh. “Depends on what he said.”

Sam thinks of how best to say it. “He said you had grown very close, _very close_ to one of the female Senators.” He smiles. “Said you even changed her mind on the Mutant Registration Act. I think it’s great.”

He nods, a shy smile on his lips. “She is intelligent and strong-willed. And luckily her son seems to be okay with me.”

“That’s great. I’m happy for you.” Sam cuts into his pancakes. “You wouldn’t want to visit the Congress people for me, would you? I mean, since it worked so well for you before.”

“Ha ha,” Hank says. “No, I think you need to go out there and find your own Senator.”

The veteran shakes his head. “Nah. I doubt I’ll want to spend any more time with them then I have to.”

“Well maybe an assistant or an aide.” The scientist smiles. “You never know.”

An hour later, Sam is in Iowa Senator Gardner’s office and gives the blonde assistant his best smile. “I know I don’t have an appointment.”

“No you don’t. And I don’t care how charming you are, the Senator does not see people without an appointment.” She is very adamant about that.

Sam takes a breath. “Well can I make an appointment with you?”

“Sure.” There’s an evil gleam in her eyes. She checks the Senator’s calendar on the computer. “It looks like the earliest we can fit you in is 3 o’clock on July 13th.”

“July 13th,” Sam repeats to make sure he heard correctly. “July.”

“That’s right.” She smiles back at him.

Well that sucks. Maybe he should try to get into the White House instead. But he still needs to be sure that anything that gets passed is veto-proof. “I’ll take it. Sam Wilson with the Avengers,” he tells her.

Her eyebrow rises. “Alright.” She types it in, a small frown on her face.

Sam verifies the date and time and puts it on his own calendar.

“And what did you wish to speak to the Senator about?” she asks as she enters the information in the calendar.

“Freedom. Liberty. Ensuring that the rights of all citizens are upheld.”

She sighs and looks up at him. “You’re all set. Good day, Mr. Wilson.”

He smiles at her again. “You, too.” He glances down at her name plate and calls her by her name. Then he turns around and heads to the next office. 

xxx

“We’re five minutes out,” Clint announces from the pilot’s seat.

“Must be time for Capsical’s St. Crispin’s Day speech,” Tony says, a hint of weariness in his voice. Though to be honest, he kind of loves Cap’s speeches.

Steve frowns and feels Loki squeeze his hand.

Bucky throws Tony a displeased glare before turning his attention to his friend. “Go ahead, Cap. Give us the dope.”

Clint looks over his shoulder. “Did you just ask for dope? From Cap?”

“Yeah,” he replies, unsure what the big deal is.

Steve explains, “Dope used to mean information.”

“What’s it mean now?”

“Marijuana,” Tony replies. “Or really good.”

Vision watches with interest. But he feels like now they should return to the mission. “Our priority is to defeat Ultron, yes?”

“No.” Steve takes a breath and rises. “Ultron knows we’re coming. Odds are we’ll be riding into heavy fire. And that’s what we signed up for.” He looks at the Maximoff’s. “But the people of Sokovia, they didn’t. So our priority is getting them out. All they want is to live their life in peace, but that’s not gonna happen today. So we’re gonna do our best to protect them. And we can get the job done.” He looks around. “We find out what Ultron’s been building, we find Romanoff, and we clear the field, keep the fight between us.” His eyes land on Loki and Bruce before dropping to the ground. “Ultron thinks we’re monsters, that we’re what’s wrong with the world. This isn’t just about beating him, it’s about whether he’s right.” He looks up and sees Tony staring back at him.

xxx

Dr. Hank McCoy walks into Senator Danielle Anderson’s office holding take-out from her favorite hamburger place. “Is she in?” he asks her young assistant.

“Not yet,” he replies. “But she’s due any moment.

“Do you mind if I…?” He points towards the inner office.

“Go right on ahead Dr. McCoy.”

He smiles, his elongated canines showing. “Thank you.” He walks inside and unpacks their lunch.

The door opens behind him. “Mmm. I smell burgers.”

He turns around to see the Senator breathing in with contentment. “How did you know I was starving?”

“You always are at this time of day.”

“Mmm. And not just for food.” Her fingers run through his fur as she pulls him into a kiss. “Oh I needed that.”

“What else do you need?” he asks in a low growl.

“Well,” her fingers walk down his chest. “Since I know I can’t have your glorious manhood right now, I guess I’ll settle for your tongue between my legs.”

“In your office, Senator Anderson?”

She shrugs. “If it’s good enough for most Presidents, it’s good enough for me.” Taking his hands, she walks backwards to the edge of her desk. She lets go of him, reaching up inside her skirt.

Her underwear falls to the ground. One foot steps out of it. Danielle then hops up onto the desk and spreads her legs.

Hank can smell her wetness already. He wants nothing more than to taste it. A low growl comes to his throat as he bends over and sniffs.

That just makes her want it more. She hikes up her skirt and leans back.

He nuzzles the mound of pubic hair before his tongue flicks out.

Danielle gives a soft moan at the contact. She gives another when he sucks on her clit.

The tip of his tongue wiggles its way inside her. It pulses against her like some erotic snake.

Her hand grips his head as her hips push up. “My sexy beast,” she sighs. “My luscious sexy beast.”

There’s no feeling like him, how it feels when his body covers hers as they make love. It’s times like these that she wishes he didn’t knot. But when they have time? Oh, God, how he fills her. Most of the time, though, he has to pull out before he’s done. It’s very disappointing. Then again, that lead to becoming an absolute expert at eating her out.

Hank knows every move that pleasures her, every stroke and wriggle. Even now his fingers are spreading her open so that he can put the flat of his tongue over her entrance and pulse it against her. The little high pitched grunts prove how much she is enjoying.

She tugs on his hair as she gets closer. The stronger the tug, the closer she is. And it’s almost guaranteed she’ll come within 30 seconds of having a finger rubbing against her anus.

His hand slides up her leg. His fingers seek out that magical location. He knows he’s gotten there by the shudder her body gives.

Her orgasm builds and builds until finally it bursts with a shudder. She clamps a hand against her mouth to stifle any sounds.

He kisses down her thigh and looks up at her.

Danielle smiles her contented, sated, post-orgasm smile.

Hank straightens up and pulls her into a kiss. “Better, Senator?”

“Much, Doctor.” She lowers herself from the desk and puts her underwear back on. “After that, I’m _really_ hungry.”

“For food this time?” Hank asks with a smiles.

“Yes. For food,” she confirms as she unwraps her burger. “Maybe tonight we can do the other thing again.”

“Other thing?”

She does the one-finger come here gesture.

Hank leans forward.

Danielle leans in, too. “That other thing where you come inside me and get stuck for hours at a time? Do you remember that?”

He chuckles. “Kinda hard for me to forget.” He takes her hand. “Are you sure you want to?”

“Oh, I’m very sure.” She smiles at him and squeezes his hand.

xxx

Natasha hasn’t been able to escape since she contacted Clint. There’s too much activity. Her trying to pick the old lock would take time, and it would draw too much attention. She’s got something to do it with but no opportunity. Instead she’s been studying what Ultron, the Ultrons have been doing. There is the creation of more sentries and something that’s happening elsewhere. She can’t see what it is, but as soon as she gets the chance...

Ultron walks over, a lightness to his step. “The Avengers are almost here. And lucky you will get a front-row seat to my success.”

She raises an eyebrow. “Is that why I’m still alive?”

“You should feel privileged.”

Privileged. Ultron is as narcissistic as Tony used to be. He craves an audience, and not one of his own creation. He needs the audience to be human, to marvel at his genius. It’s so much like Tony that Natasha feels the need to cuss him out for a bit. Instead she says, “Privileged is not the word I’d use.”

“Ha. No. I guess you wouldn’t.” He tilts his head and looks at her. “Don’t worry. It’ll be spectacular.” He turns and walks away. All of the sentries follow him.

Natasha waits a moment before starting on the lock. She has a bad feeling the others are walking into a trap.

It’s taking longer than she’d like. The damn thing is old and rusted. Finally she hears the click of the lock and smiles.

The door is heavy, and she has to push against it several times before it finally opens with a loud creak.

When Natasha is halfway across the large room, she sees Bucky coming in, gun in hand. “Where are the others?”

“Iron Man is hunting for Ultron. Everyone else is clearing the city,” he replies as he hands her a gun.

She takes it and checks the magazine and the chamber. “Good. Bruce?”

“Part of everyone else.” Bucky leads the way out.

“He’s still Bruce?”

“So far. Logan is supposed to stay close just in case,” he tells her.

“Think that’ll work?” She sounds skeptical.

“Guess we’ll find out.”

Natasha can tell he’s in Winter Soldier mode. She can see it in his eyes and in the set of his jaw. “Do you have a comm for me? Ultron took mine.”

“Yeah.” He fishes one out of his pocket and hands it to her. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

She smiles. “I’m glad you’re okay, too. So what’d I miss?” She puts the comm in her ear.

Bucky chuckles, a grin coming to his face. “Where to begin?” He shakes his head. “The Maximoff twins joined our side. Tony & Bruce created another metal guy using the Mind Stone and fragments of JARVIS that they found. Thor helped, too. Used his lightning to bring that guy back to life.” He huffs a hollow laugh. “For a moment I thought I was in that Frankenstein movie. It’s alive!”

The impression makes Natasha smile. He’s not the Terry she knew, and she’s glad for it. It also clues her in that the new metal guy is not as homicidal as the first metal guy. “Should we be concerned that the Mind Gem was used?”

“Probably. Oh, I got a new arm.” He moves it around.

“I knew that actually. I haven’t been gone _that_ long.”

They get to a door leading outside. Bucky takes a breath and goes back into combat mode. “Ready?”

Ready? She’s been locked up for a while. She’s more than ready. “Oh yeah. Let’s do this.”

Bucky nods. “Black Widow is secure. We’re coming out to join the party.”

Natasha shakes her head. “Why do you guys always think it’s a party?” She doesn’t wait for an answer. Instead she kicks the door open and strides out.

xxx

The evacuation is going smoothly. Wanda has made a telepathic suggestion to many of her fellow Sokivians to leave, warning them of danger. Loki has send out duplicates of himself to do the same. The other Avengers are directing traffic or helping with bags. There’s a lot of traffic, but it’s orderly.

Suddenly Ultron sentries begin appearing. They burst up from the pavement. They fly in from above. They climb up buildings.

They begin to shoot at the people.

Panic erupts. People run and scream as they try to escape.

“Guys, we’ve got a problem,” Iron Man tells them.

Loki’s voice replies, “If you mean your grandchildren, we’ve met.”

Cap throws his shield and destroys a couple. “We’re not fans.”

“There are so many,” Wanda says, a hint of fear in her voice.

Bruce is getting nervous that he’ll turn. “I should go.”

A few yards away from him, Logan jumps on a sentry, sticking his claws into its middle. “If you feel you gotta. But if you let Hulk out, he’ll behave.” He tears the head off.

“I can’t take that chance.”

“It’s not a chance, Brucey.” But his voice sounds tired. He knows Bruce won’t listen to him, so he concentrates on protecting the people trying to get out of the city.

xxx

Hawkeye and Wanda are trying to clear a bridge that some sentries have decided to occupy.

The electrocution arrows are working really well so long as the archer can get them in the sentries’ heads. He finds it easiest to do this by just sticking them in.

A few yards away, Wanda is shepherding people away from the sentries. “Get off the bridge,” she orders. “Hurry.” But it’s already too late. She crouches down and creates a force field to protect her and her townspeople from the repulsor blasts. She turns to the people. “Run!” But in that moment, she loses focus. A blast hits her shoulder, and she falls to the ground.

xxx

Ultron is standing in the now roofless church. He’s about to unleash is real weapon when he hears a voice call his name. He looks up and sees a a man descending from the sky, golden cape fluttering in the wind. He rises up and meets the magenta man a few feet in the air. “My Vision. They really did take everything from me.”

The mind stone shines yellow-gold in Vision’s forehead. “You set the terms. You can change them,” he replies.

“All right.” He grabs his son's shoulders, intending to tear him apart.

Vision grabs Ultron’s head, his fingers phasing into the metal. They are connected now. Vision is using it to seek out the malicious program wherever it is hiding, following the trail of it through Ultron’s memories.

xxx

The fight on the streets continues.

“Poor Thor,” Loki says just before he uses magic to rip apart another sentry. “He’s missing a truly enjoyable battle.”

A reply rumbles back. “You don’t have to rub it in, Brother.”

“This is enjoyable?” Wanda asks through the comm.

“It’s an Asgardian thing,” Cap explains.

Pietro sees a line of sentries in front of him. He stretches his neck with a determined glare. Then he runs into them. He stops and turns to look at the damage. Bits of metal are everywhere, making him smile. “I don’t know. Asgardians may have a point.”

Wanda rolls her eyes. She sees a green light nearby and knows it’s Loki. She is curious to see him in action, but there are people to save. She uses her telekinetic powers pull a sentry away from a family. She tells them to run in Sokovian. She didn’t need to. They’re already fleeing.

xxx

Bruce is evacuating with the others. His plan is to go back to the jet and provide support.

He sees a sentry land a few yards away. He sees it raise its arm, aiming at another group of people.

He reacts. He reacts on instinct, running over to stop it somehow. He yells for them to get out of the way. 

It might be shock or not knowing English, but they don’t move.

Bruce runs as fast as he can. He feels pain and then nothing.

Hulk roars and turns to face the sentry. He roars again.

A moment later, the sentry is in pieces as the crowd runs as quickly as they can away from the green monster.

xxx

Iron Man is in the air, trying to keep some of the sentries engaged up here. “FRIDAY, the Vision?”

The new A.I. replies in a cool voice with a light Irish accent. “It’s working, Boss. He’s burning Ultron out of the net. He won’t escape through there.”

“Assuming he isn’t on someone’s device that isn’t currently on the net.” It’s a risk they have to take.

“Cross your fingers,” she replies. He named her FRIDAY after the movie with Cary Grant and Rosalind Russell. It was one of his dad’s favorite.

xxx

Black Widow and Winter Soldier are fighting their way towards the center of town. It’s strange how in some areas, there is a tide of people whose flow they have to move against. After the first couple, they try to stay off main roads. But even some of the smaller ones are congested.

There’s a low rumble that gets louder and louder.

Winter Soldier can’t believe his eyes. He asks Black Widow in Russian if she’s seeing this.

Her eyes widen. “Da.” 

The ground several feet in front of them is rising. Buildings are breaking apart, crumbling and crashing down.

They see a few frightened faces rushing to get off the rising earth before it gets too high.

Black Widow looks over at Winter Soldier. He nods back. She takes off towards the rift. He’s at her heels before passing her.

He jumps up, his fingers catching the edge of the pavement. He drops his human arm as Black Widow jumps after him. 

“Cap, Winter Soldier and I are on board.”

“Does anyone know what’s going on?” Cap asks as he grabs a car that’s threatening to go off the side of the bridge.

All of the sentries begin speaking in unison, all with Ultron’s voice. “Do you see the beauty of it? The inevitability.” 

They certainly see the creepiness of it. But they only see it for a moment before returning to saving as many people as they can. 

The voice continues. “You rise only to fall. You, Avengers, are my meteor. My swift and terrible sword. And the earth will crack with the weight of your failure. Purge me from your computers, turn my own flesh against me.”

Loki laughs at that. “Flesh indeed. Does that make Pantaren your cousin?”

“It means nothing. When the dust settles, the only thing living in this world will be metal.”

Iron Man is speechless as he watches a huge chunk of the city rise higher and higher. He moves further back to get the scope of it. It’s tremendous. Massive. Inconceivable. He mumbles to himself, “You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means.”

“What, Boss?” FRIDAY asks.

“What am I looking at?”

The vibranium core ‘s got a magnetic field. That’s what’s keeping the rock together.”

“If it drops?”

She calculates quickly. “Right now, the impact will kill thousands. Once it gets high enough, we’re talking global extinction.”

“Perfect.” His voice is sour. He heads back to the rising part of the city. On the edge, he has to rescue a family who decided not to evacuate.

Hawkeye looks up. “Iron Man, are you holding a bathtub?”

“That’s an affirmative,” he replies. “I liked the feet. Uh, Cap, you’ve got incoming.”

“Incoming already came,” the super soldier tells him, his voice a little strained.

“Are you alright, Darling?”

Steve closes his eyes for a moment. “I’m fine. And during missions, I’m Cap or Captain.”

“Sorry, Darling. I mean Cap.”

“Watch it, Kitten,” Logan says. “You’re gonna piss Darling off if ya keep talkin’ like that.”

Cap ignores them. “Stark, you work on getting this city down safely. The rest of us have one job – tear these things apart. You get hurt, hurt them back. You get killed, walk it off.”

“We few, we happy few,” Tony quotes as he flies down below the city to get a better view of the engines.

“We band of brothers,” Bucky continues as he grabs a car door and throws it at a sentry flying by.

Loki pulls away a large chunk of concrete, freeing some people trapped beneath it. “For he today that sheds his blood with me shall be my brother.” He holds his hand out to the man whose leg is clearly broken.

“Be he ne’er so vile.” Pietro takes another breath before running out again.

“This day shall gentle his condition,” Wanda roars as she adds force to her magic to push a sentry away from a child.

“Were we supposed to learn this?” Hawkeye asks. He lets loose two electrocution arrows. “’Cause I missed that memo.”

“Dork,” Black Widow says.

“How is not learning a speech being a dork?” He sees Wanda helping a woman to safety. He covers them as best he can.

“Maybe ‘cause we were playin’ video games instead?” Logan asks through the comm, smiling when he sees Hulk landing and ripping a sentry apart.

“Yeah. Okay.” At least six sentries are descending on a very frightened-looking Wanda. He runs towards her. He pulls her off her feet and through a window.

She moves away. “How could I let this happen?”

“Hey hey, you okay?” He checks for any obvious wounds.

“This is all our fault.” The guilt and fear are starting to paralyze her.

“Hey! Look at me,” Hawkeye orders. “It’s your fault. It’s my fault. It’s everyone’s fault. Who cares? Are you up for this? Are you?” There’s no answer. “Look, I just need to know, ‘cause the city’s flying.” He can’t believe he just said that. “The city is flying, we’re fighting an army of robots, and I have a bow and arrow. None of this makes sense. But I’m going back out there, because it’s my job. Okay? And I can’t do my job and babysit.”

She feels ashamed.

“It doesn’t matter what you did or what you were. We’ve all got checkered pasts. But now you have a choice. You can go back out there and fight, and I mean fight to kill. Or you stay here, stay safe. I’ll send your brother to come find you. Your choice. But if you step out that door, you are an Avenger.”

Hawkeye waits for an answer but doesn’t get one. “Yeah. All right. Good chat.” He gets up and checks his quiver. “The city is flying. Now that’s a sentence I never thought I’d say.” He prepares a few arrows, takes a breath, and heads back out. 

An Avenger. It’s different from what she and Pietro had been doing. Seeking revenge is selfish. But avenging, that’s putting something greater ahead of yourself. Not to mention that Pietro is still out there. Brave impetuous Pietro who is no doubt helping twenty people with each passing second.

Wanda takes a breath and rises. Magic begins swirling around her as she steps out into the sunshine. It concentrates between her hands before she pushes it out to destroy

xxx

Pepper watches the city floating up into the air on the television screen. She knows before seeing him that Tony is there. What the hell has he gotten himself into now?

The news has very little information. No surprise there. But she has contacts they don’t. Unfortunately none of them seem to be answering right now. Finally she tries Sam Wilson and gets a response.

“Sam, it’s Pepper. Are you watching this?”

“By this do you mean the city center of Sokovia rising up into the air like some weird science fiction movie?”

“Yes.”

“Then yes.”

“Please tell me you know what’s going on.”

Sam lowers his head. “How much do you know?”

“I know Tony created an android who wants to wipe people off the face of the planet.”

Nicholas begins to cry. Pepper asks Sam to hold on while she gets him. The baby is hungry, and it takes a little while to get him to eat. Breast feeding is not one of those things that has come naturally to them. Finally, he’s suckling and getting enough milk.

“Sorry about that. You were saying?”

“I talked to Cap before they arrived,” Sam confirms. “They traced the bad robot dude back to Sokovia.”

“How?”

“Natasha. He took her. She was able to get a message to Clint.”

Pepper looks down at her baby then up at the tv screen. “And now they’re on a floating city.”

“Yeah. Crazy right?”

She chuckles hollowly. “Very.”

“You doin’ okay?” Sam asks her.

“I’m doing as well as can be expected.”

“So not very,” he translates.

“No, not very.” She sighs. “At least before I could throw myself into work. But now…” It looks so ominous.

“They’ll be fine. They’re professionals.”

“I hope so,” Pepper says. “If Tony dies I will bring him back to life just so I can kill him again.”

Sam snickers. “If anyone could do that, it’s Pepper Potts. I’ll let you know if I hear anything else.”

xxx

Thor finally makes an appearance. In a grand fashion, of course. He rescues people out of two cars that are falling from the bridge. The first contains a woman that he throws up to Captain America. The other car has four people in it, so he just takes the entire car and puts it back on the rising city.

Cap nods at him when he lands. “Finally wake up from your nap?”

“I heard you needed the help. So I’ve come to join this glorious battle of which Loki spoke most favorably.” He throws Mjolnir at a sentry, destroying it. The hammer returns to his hand. “Seems rather ordinary to me.”

Suddenly they see a green dragon rise up into the air and destroy a handful of sentries.

Steve can’t help but smile at the sight. “You were saying?” But then it’s back to work as more sentries arrive to cause havoc.

Hawkeye’s voice comes over the comm. “Am I the only one seeing a dragon?”

“Nope,” Natasha replies.

Wanda mutters something in Sokovian, awe in her voice.

The archer’s grin can be heard as he asks, “Does this make Steve Khaleesi?”

“Definitely,” Bucky replies.

Ultron notices that the God of Thunder has joined the fight. “Thor. You’re bothering me.” He swoops in, gathering up the Asgardian and flying him to the church at the epicenter.

“Seems like Ultron is a Thor groupie,” Cap says, picturing Loki rolling his eyes. “He just snatched him.”

The dragon roars before it descends, shrinking as it does. “Where?” Loki’s voice is guttural, dangerous.

“Heading towards the center.”

“The church,” Wanda tells them. “It is where Pietro and I first met it.”

Wolverine growls, “Guess I know where we’re headed. Come on, Hulk.”

The others can hear the green guy’s reply roar through the mutant’s comm.

“No,” Cap orders. “Thor can handle himself. First priority is still the people. Get as many to safety as you can. That means you, too, Loki.”

“If he gets hurt…”

“Thor has a comm,” he reminds Trickster. “He’ll let us know if he needs us.”

xxx

Up ahead, Wanda sees the police firing their guns at half a dozen sentries in front of them. They are doing no damage. This she can fix.

She strides up to then past the men in uniform.

The man in charge orders the others to hold their fire.

Wanda moves her arms over her head, the kinetic energy fueling her magic. She shoots it towards the sentries, destroying one after the other.

Pietro sees her and runs to help. But just as he’s passing her, he feels the sting on his upper arm. He stops and sees that his gray shirt is torn and his flesh has been grazed by a bullet. He glares at the police officer responsible.

“Are you okay?” Wanda asks, fear in her eyes.

“Yes. Fine. Let’s go.”

xxx

Iron Man is finally close enough to analyze the engines.

FRIDAY informs him that the anti-gravity thrusters are designed to flip. “Touch them, they’ll go into full reverse thrust. The city’s not coming down slow.”

His mind is racing through possibilities. “The spire is vibranium. If I get Thor to hit it?”

“It’ll crack, but that’s not enough. The impact will still be devastating.”

“Maybe if we can cap the other end.” He flies closer. “Keep the atomic action doubling back.”

“That could vaporize the city and everyone on it,” the A.I. warns him.

Cap’s voice comes over the comm. “Iron Man, report. You got anything?”

“Nothing great. Maybe a way to blow up the city. That’ll keep it from impacting the surface if you guys can get clear.”

The response is typical Cap. “I asked for a solution not an escape plan.”

“Impact radius is getting bigger every second,” Tony tells him. “We’re going to have to make a choice.”

“These people are going nowhere,” Black Widow says. “If Stark finds a way to blow this rock –“

Wanda can feel her blood boiling at the words.

“Not till everyone’s safe,” Cap tells her.

“Everyone up here versus everyone down there? There’s no math here.”

Hawkeye frowns. “The good of the many over the good of the few,” he quotes Spock.

Cap sets his jaw. “I’m not leaving this rock until every civilian is off of it.”

The words are like daggers to Loki’s heart. And yet that is exactly why he loves that moral, compassionate, impossible man.

“I didn’t say we should leave,” Natasha says. She looks over at Bucky. 

“There are worse ways to go,” he agrees. “And hell, I’ve already fallen to my death once. Didn’t have this view though.”

Fury’s voice breaks in. “Glad you like the view, Barnes. It’s about to get better.”

A Hellicarrier rises into the air, matching the speed of the rising city. Hope rises with it.

“Nice, right?” Fury asks. “I pulled her out of mothballs with a couple of old friends.”

Slots on the side of the Hellicarrier open, and several airships emerge. Lifeboats they’re called. Designed to move a lot of people. The fly towards the the city, docking at various points of the city.

The Hellicarrier immediately becomes a target for the sentries. A dozen fly up to meet it. Before the get there, War Machine appears in the sky. He takes out a couple before one of them gets on his six. He swerves to avoid getting hit.

Iron Man flies up and takes care of the annoying sentry.

“I had that,” Rhodey tells him.

“Of course you did, Sweetie. And you’re welcome.”

The term of endearment gets Steve’s brain going. “Stark, did you factor in Loki and Wanda’s magic when you were coming up with a solution?”

“It’s not magic, Cap,” he replies. “It’s –“

“I don’t give a damn what you call it! Can it help?”

“Not unless they can hold this entire rock and control its descent. Can they do that?” It sounds like a challenge.

“I cannot,” Wanda answers immediately, a deep sadness in her voice.

There’s a long pause before Loki speaks. “I’ve never done anything like that before. I wouldn’t want to risk it.”

“Understood.” There’s no judgement in Cap’s response. Truth is, he’s grateful for Loki’s honesty even if he doesn’t like the answer. “Then let’s get the civilians onto the boats.”

Loki starts changing the cars into large pick-up trucks so that the people closer to the center can drive to the edge. Hulk and Wolverine continue working on stopping the sentries. The others move the civilians as quickly as they can.

xxx

Thor and Ultron have been exchanging blows this entire time. It is leaving the Asgardian exhausted. It doesn’t help that Ultron is as talkative as Tony. But while it was always playful and endearing with the scientist, it is just annoying now.

“You think you’re saving anyone?” Ultron grabs Thor by the throat. “I turn that key and drop this rock a little early, and it’s still billioins dead. Even you can’t stop that.”

“I am Thor, son of Odin,” the Prince begins. 

Loki closes his eyes in relief at hearing his brother’s voice over the comm.

Thor continues, “And as long as there is life in my breast…” He looks past Ultron. “I am running out of things to say. Are you ready?”

The android tilts his head just before Mjolnir is smashed into it. Its handle is in Vision’s hand. It sends Ultron flying, crashing through the wall and into a bus.

“It’s terribly well-balanced,” Vision notes as he hands the sacred hammer back to its owner.

“Well if there’s too much weight, you lose power in the swing.”

xxx

Tony really wishes he had his science bro. But since Bruce isn’t there, he’s called Jane. She listens as he explains the situation, sketching out a crude drawing of what they’re dealing with. “Jesus,” she mutters when he’s done. Staring at her drawing, she taps her pencil against the pad. “What if you create a heat seal?” She re-traces the lines of her drawing. “You supercharge the spire from below.”

“FRIDAY?”

“No, today,” Jane replies.

The A.I. announces that she’s running the numbers.

“Oh. What happened to JARVIS?”

“He’s been through some changes.”

FRIDAY cuts in. “A heat seal could work with enough power.”

“Awesome. Thanks, Jane.” He ends the call. “Thor, we got a plan.”

“We’re out of time,” Thor replies. “They’re coming for the core. Ultron plans to drop the city early.”

Shit. “Rhodey, get the rest of the civilians on board. Avengers, time to work for a living.”

Iron Man and Pietro join Thor and Vision first. The Sokovian is mostly a blur as he smashes the sentries against the walls.

“Look at little Quicksilver go,” Iron Man says just before using an arm rocket on one of the Ultrons.

Pietro smiles at the name.

Captain America joins them next with Hawkeye and Wanda coming soon after. Her brother rushes to her. “You good?”

“Yes,” she assures him, feeling better now that they’re together again.

Loki strides in.

Wanda turns to him and smiles. “You are most impressive, Trickster. A dragon.”

He smiles back. “And you, Scarlet Witch. There are wispy remnants of your magic all around.” His eyes move to Steve. “Captain,” he says with a nod.

“Loki,” he nods back.

Iron Man looks around. “By my count, we’re short four. Romanoff, don’t tell me you and Bucky have rekindled your lost romance.”

Clint shoots him a glare.

“Not all of us can fly,” Natasha reminds him. She drives up in a large industrial truck, mowing down sentries as she goes. Bucky is in the passenger seat, his feet on the dash. The truck stops in front of the church, and they rush in. “What’s the drill?”

“This is the drill.” Iron Man gestures to a metal spinning thing. “If Ultron gets a hand on the core, we lose.”

Hulk and Wolverine arrive last. “Looks like the gang’s all here.”

Ultron approaches them.

Thor roars, “Is that the best you can do?!”

He raises a hand. The sentries all begin to gather behind him. Dozens at first then hundreds.

Cap takes a breath. “You had to ask.”

Ultron sounds smug. “This is the best I can do. This is exactly what I wanted. All of you against all of me. How can you possibly hope to stop me?”

Iron Man raises his head. “Well, like the old man said, together.”

Hulk roars.

The sentries charge.

Loki immediately places a magical barrier around the core. It will divide his concentration, but if a sentry should get passed anyone, they will all be grateful for it.

The sentries come. The come on land and in the air. Each Avenger holds their own, defending the core with every ounce of energy they have. A few of the sentries come close. One actually bumps against Loki’s barrier but only one. 

Growing impatient, Ultron joins the battle and immediately is stopped by Vision. They slam each other into walls before Vision takes the upper hand. The Mind Gem shoots out a golden laser light that drives Ultron outside.

Thor adds lightning to the energy hitting Ultron. Iron Man adds the energy from his to hand replusors. Together, they fry a lot of his circuitry until he can barely stand.

But Ultron still has to get the last word in. “You now, with the benefit of hindsight –“

Hulk lands in front of him, punching him in the face and sending the metal man in a wide arc across the sky. Hulk turns to the other sentries and growls.

They all take off running.

Thor sees them taking to the skies. “They’ll try to leave the city.”

Iron Man stands tall. “We can’t let them. Not even one. Rhodey…”

“I’m on it,” War Machine sees a bunch of them flying over the edge. He fires everything he’s got at them. And then he sees a purple guy in a gold cape sticking his fists into the men and ripping them apart.

“Okay what?” 

Tony promises to explain later.

“Air’s getting thin,” Cap says. “We need to move out. You guys get to the boats. I’ll sweep behind you, pick up any stragglers.

“What about the core?” Hawkeye asks.

“I’ll protect it,” Wanda says. She looks over at Clint. “It’s my job.”

Loki looks over at Steve. Cap nods. “You need help, throw up red sparks. Loki will be here in a moment.”

Everyone but Pietro heads out.

“Get everyone to the boats,” Wanda orders.

“I’m not going to leave you here.”

“I can handle this.” A sentry rushes at the core. She destroys it immediately. “Come back for me when everyone else is off not before.”

He scowls and walks past her.

“You understand?”

Pietro turns to face her. “You know, I’m 12 minutes older than you.” It’s a phrase he’s used often.

She chuckles. “Go.”

He runs to the boats, stopping when he sees the others. It’s almost done. He just wishes his city did not have to be sacrificed.

Shots come from above. It’s a jet shooting indiscriminately at the ground. Pietro’s eyes follows the path it’s going to take and sees Hawkeye holding a little boy. Without thinking he runs towards them.

If he can just run a little faster…

They are too low for him to move quickly enough. He scans the immediate area for anything he can use to shield them. Everything is too small. That settles it. There’s only one thing to do. 

He grabs a piece of concrete as he passes it.

He stops in front of the archer and the boy and uses the block of concrete to knock away as many bullets as he can before they hit.

He feels a sting at his back and shoulder. He drops the concrete block and looks at the two people he just saved. “You safe?”

Hawkeye nods. “You?”

There’s a warmth flowing down his body. He looks down and sees three crimson spots – chest, stomach, and leg. “Not so much.” He looks at Clint. “Tell my sister I’m sorry.” His collapses to the ground.

“No,” Clint says as he feels for a pulse. “No no no no no.”

Steve rushes over.

He looks up. “Still alive. Not sure how long.”

Cap picks him up fire-fighter style and runs him to a boat. “Loki! Medic!”

xxx

Wanda feels her brother’s pain. The she feels nothing.

It’s not the nothing of sleeping. There is something during sleep. This is nothing. Nothing.

She feels nauseous even as she falls to her knees and screams. A wave of magic accompanies it, killing every sentry within a mile radius.

A crash just outside catches her attention.

She knows exactly what it is. She rises as if in a trance and walks to it.

She finds him, Ultron lying in the bus. She walks over slowly, her hands red with magic, and crouches down.

“Wanda.” He says it softly when he sees her. “If you stay here, you’ll die.” And living, surviving, that is the most important imperative.

“I just did. Do you know how it felt?” She reaches her hand out and uses magic to pull the metal ball that functioned as its heart out of its chest. “It felt like that.”

It lifts into the air before being squeezed into powder.

Suddenly the city begins to fall.

Wanda thinks it’s fitting. This is where she and Pietro were born. This is where their parents died. This is where they die.

But suddenly Vision is there. He holds her and carries her out of the bus and up towards the Hellicarrier.

Below them, the city explodes.

Wanda has no feeling left to give it. It is gone. It is all gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Pietro alive? He was when we left him. But Wanda can’t feel him. And where’s the entire bit with Hulk? Did he leave? What’s going on?! Find out next week. (Yes I’m cruel but also sleepy and still recovering from Captain America: Civil War.)
> 
> The Shakespeare was from Henry V, Act 4, Scene 3
> 
> A huge thank you to Joss Whedon for the Avengers: Age of Ultron script. Yep, I did change some of the stuff I didn’t like. Yep that does include Pietro running in front of bullets.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. Next week the anti-climactic conclusion! Until next time…


	208. To End Ultron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Age of Ultron story is wrapped up.  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Logan & Hulk  
>  **Explicit Content:** Anal Sex

There is a crater where Sokovia used to be. It’s all that is left of the old city. All of that history and art is gone. It had survived over a dozen wars and bombings over thousands of years, but this was one it couldn’t survive. Even the parts that were not lifted into the air, the parts outside the crater did not, could not escape the destruction. Most of the buildings are destroyed. Too many lives have been lost. The final casualty count won’t be fully known for months. It’s not the complete destruction Ultron dreamed of, but it’s enough to capture the world’s attention, enough to make the world mourn.

There’s movement inside the crater. Metal crawls up the dirt and rock. A lone Ultron sentry pulls himself out near the woods. No, he is now Ultron, the only Ultron left. He crawls up and stands on wobbly legs. He’s survived. 

Vision descends from the sky, his yellow cape billowing in the wind. He lands lightly in front of the damaged metal man. Looking at the creature with compassion, he notes, “You’re afraid.”

“Of you?” The voice is crackled with static.

“Of death. You’re the last one.”

Ultron takes a stumbling step forward. “You were supposed to be the last. Stark asked for a savior and settled for a slave.”

“I suppose we are both disappointments,” Vision answers, the prior dig seeming not to offend him.

“I suppose we are.”

Vision gives a small smile. “Humans are odd. They think order and chaos are somehow opposites and try to control what won’t be.” He pauses. “But there is grace in their failings. I think you missed that.”

“They’re doomed,” Ultron concludes. If they don’t perish by his hand then it will be by their own.

“Yes,” Vision agrees. “But a thing isn’t beautiful because it lasts.” He thinks perhaps the opposite is true. He gazes at the metal man in front of him. “It’s a privilege to be among them.”

“You’re unbearably naïve.”

“Well,” he says as he considers it, “I was born yesterday.”

Ultron lunges at him. It’s the last thing he ever does.

xxx

Wanda is staring out at the sky. It is so beautiful. It feels like a betrayal.

Around her people are moving and talking and crying. She barely hears it. But among the throng she begins to think someone is calling her name. She looks over and sees a man with curly hair wearing what looks like a S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform.

“Wanda Maximoff?”

“Who wants to know?” She sounds tired.

“Hi.” He gives a little wave. “My name is Cameron. Cameron Klein. Specialist Klein. Former Specialist Klein now Agent Klein with the FBI.” He smiles and waves again. “Cap wanted me to find you and bring you to your brother. Loki and the medical team are working on him now.”

Her brow furrows. “Working on him?” Horrible thoughts of them dissecting his body come to her mind.

“They had just stabilized him when Cap gave me the order.” He starts to move away, hoping she’ll follow.

“Stabilize him?” She doesn’t understand.

Cameron isn’t sure how to explain it. “Uh, get his vitals to a normal state? You know, pulse, breathing, heartbeat.” He makes a face, realizing he already covered the last when he said pulse.

Her heart clenches in her chest. “He is alive?” She can’t keep the hope out of her voice.

“He was when I left.”

Wanda can barely breathe. “Where?”

“Follow me.” He starts to go.

“Hurry,” she requests when she reaches his elbow. Soon they’re running through the Hellicarrier to medical. “Pietro! Where’s Pietro?!”

Steve catches her in his arms before she can get any farther. “He’s in surgery. Loki is with him.”

“He is still alive?”

“Yes. Still alive,” he assures her. He nods gratefully at Cameron.

The former S.H.I.E.L.D. specialist smiles back. Steve Rogers is a personal hero, and that one nod means the world to him.

“I cannot feel him,” Wanda says. “Why can I not feel him?”

“I don’t know,” he answers with a helpless shrug. “He’s unconscious. Sedated. Maybe that’s why?”

She nods but is looking past him to where she thinks he must be. “I wish to see him.”

“Not yet. Come sit down.” He tries to lead her to the chairs.

“Please.” She looks up at him with pleading, tear-filled eyes. “He is my other half.”

It’s getting him emotional, reminding him of how he feels about Bucky. “I know. I understand. But we need to let the doctors work.”

Her brow furrows in confusion. “Loki is doctor?”

“No. But he helped Natasha once when she was seriously wounded.”

She thinks she understand. “With magic?”

“Yes.” Steve puts his hands on her shoulders. “I told him you’d be okay with sending Pietro to Asgard if needed.”

Wanda does not like the sound of that. “Why would Pietro need to be sent to Asgard?”

“Their technology is more advanced than ours,” he explains. “Loki has skill, but he isn’t a healer.”

“It is so bad?” She looks incredibly young as she says it.

“I don’t know.” His heart goes out to her. Like Bucky was for him, he knows Pietro is the only family she has. He places his hands on her shoulders. “I want you to know, whatever happens, you and Pietro are Avengers now. And we take care of our own.”

“I do now know what that means.” It’s too much to process for her right now.

“It means you have a home with us in New York.”

Wanda pulls away. Her eyes look down for a moment before meeting his. “We do not need your pity home,” she says in defiance.

“It’s not a pity home, Ms. Maximoff,” the Captain tells her. “It’s a place to live while you train and become part of the team. And make no mistake, you do need to train.”

Her eyebrows rise. “Do I?”

“You’ve got a lot of potential.”

“Potential.” She frowns.

Cap continues, “You seem to be expending a lot of energy to build up your magic before releasing it. I think Loki could help you with that.”

Her head drops. “Maybe yes.” She feels tired. So tired. She might collapse. She’s on the verge. And then she feels the Captain’s warm, strong arms around her. She is pulled into his chest, as though he’s telling her it’s okay to feel now. Her body begins to shake. The tears come then, tears of fear and anger. “I cannot lose him.”

“I know.” He helps her into a chair but keeps his arms around her.

Cameron comes back with two bottled waters. He puts them near the Captain’s feet.

Steve gives him a small grateful smile and a nod.

He smiles back and returns to the bridge.

xxx

Carol calls Bucky as soon as she hears what’s going on in the news. “Bucky, it’s Carol. Are you okay? What happened?”

“I’m fine,” he assures her. “But it was a rough day. You home?”

“No. Still in New Orleans. Kind of. Out at sea. I had to borrow the sat phone to reach you.”

Bucky smiles. “I’m glad you did.”

“But you’re okay? Do you need me there?”

“No. I’m fine. Honest.” He rubs his eyes. “You home?”

Carol gets concerned. “You already asked me that question.”

“Did I?” He thinks. “Oh yeah. Right. Sorry. It’s been a long day.”

“I bet.” Then softly she adds, “Do you need me there? I can fly over real quick.”

“No. Stay there. It’s over now. There’s nothing more to do,” he tells her.

“Is Sokovia really gone?

“Yes.” He sounds tired.

“I’m sorry.”

“Yeah. We did what we could.”

“You did. I’m sorry I’m not there for you.”

That makes Bucky smile. “Maybe next time.”

“Let’s hope there isn’t a next time,” Carol says. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, doll. Good luck out there.

xxx

Logan stretches in the co-pilot seat of the quinjet. “You know where you’re goin’, Hulk?”

The large green man just huffs.

“We’re headed to the cabin, right?”

He roars.

Logan just gives him a look. “You’ll have to do better than that to scare me.”

The screen in the quinjet blinks on and shows the face of Natasha Romanoff. “There you are. We were getting worried.”

Hulk snorts.

“Nice.”

The mutant states the obvious. “We’re heading out for a little R and R.”

“How long?” she asks.

“Dunno.”

“Where ya headed?”

Just as Logan opens his mouth to answer, Hulk pulls out the monitor and throws it out.

A dark eyebrow rises. He pulls a cigar from his pocket and bites off the tip before putting it in his mouth. “That was a little much. You know they’re gonna come looking.”

There’s a low growl.

“Don’t worry. I think I still got my comm.”

Hulk huffs then gives Logan an accusatory glare.

“Geez. Alright. I won’t tell ‘em where we’re goin’.” He gets up to try to find it. It’s in his pocket. He puts it in his ear. “Nat, you there?”

Tony pitches his voice way up when he answers. “Right here, short stuff.”

“Fuck, Nat, you sound all ugly all of a sudden.”

The billionaire returns to his normal voice. “You comin’ in?”

“Nah. Hulk, Bruce, and I have some issues we need to work out,” Logan tells him. “We’ll be off grid a while.”

“And if we need you?” Tony asks.

Looking at Hulk, the mutant replies, “Don’t. We’ll come back when we’re ready.”

“Will you?” He’s worried this could be the last he sees of Bruce. “Forget I said that. Just…take good care of him, okay?”

“Yeah.”

“I need my science bro.”

Logan nods. “I’ll tell him when he’s back in control.” That makes Hulk snort. “See ya when we see ya.” He takes out the comm before the billionaire can answer. “Done. See? It wasn’t that hard.”

Hulk holds his hand out.

“What?”

The large green hand bounces up and down. “Talkie thing.”

“You want this?” Logan holds the comm up.

Hulk nods. “Now.”

“Nu-uh.” The mutant puts the comm in a little storage compartment. “We may need it.” He avoids the scowl from his lover. “So where we headed? The cabin.”

The large green man just huffs.

“Whatever.” He puts his hands behind his head and leans back. He’s not sure how much time passes as he drifts in and out of sleep. The next thing he does know, the plane is in a deep nosedive. “What the fuck?!” He grabs the controls and tries to pull up.

Hulk pulls the wheel away from both Logan and the console. He grabs the mutant around the waist. Punching a hole through the windshield, he jumps out and into the ocean below.

xxx

Wanda sits next to the bed Pietro is lying in and holds his hand. There are wires and tubes hooked up to him. The incessant be-beep of the heart monitor fills the air. It smells sterile, scary.

There’s a soft knock on the door.

She turns and sees Hawkeye with eyes red from crying.

He gives a soft smile. “Hey, Kiddo. How’s he doin’?”

She looks at her brother again. “He is so still.”

“I feel like I should apologize.” Clint goes to the other side of the bed and looks at the blond-haired, scruffy-looking young man.

“Apologize?” She looks up. “Because he saved you?”

“And a little boy. We owe him our lives. He was very brave,” he replies.

“He has always been brave,” she says.

Clint nods. “Loki said he’d try again with the healing after he’s rested a little.”

Wanda nods. “I am grateful for what he has done.” She opens her mouth to speak, stops, then starts again. “They say you donated blood to him.”

“I got red in my ledger. Just tryin’ to mark it out.”

Her brow furrows in confusion. “Red in your ledger?”

“Means I owe him a debt.”

Wanda nods in understanding. “This is good debt though, yes? Not sort of debt we owed Stark?”

“Good debt,” Clint assures her. “You did good out there. Both of you.”

“Was it enough? Is it gone?”

“Vision believes so.”

“And Sokovia?” Tears swell in her eyes.

He looks down. “I’m sorry.”

“It is my fault. I should have listened to Pietro.”

Clint tries to lighten the mood. “He’s gonna love hearing that when he wakes up. In fact, I bet in 20 years time, he’s still gonna love the memory of it.”

More tears fall from her eyes as she clings to her brother’s hand.

Feeling helpless, Clint asks, “You hungry? You should eat somethin’.”

Wanda shakes her head. “I am not. But you go ahead.”

He stands and walks to the door. He really hopes the kid makes it, even if he is an annoying little fucker.

xxx 

Carrying a tray of water, orange juice, and soup, Steve knocks on the door before entering. 

Loki sits up, eyes droopy. There’s a sleepy smile on his face. “Hello, Darling.”

“How are you feeling, Kitten?” He places the tray on the end table next to the bed.

“Tired. Happy you’re here.” He reaches a hand out to Steve. “How is Pietro?”

“Resting. Stable.” Steve sits on the bed. His hand reaches up and touches his love’s head. “I brought soup to make you feel better.”

Loki looks at him with a different kind of hunger. “I don’t need soup.” He reaches out and pulls Steve into a needful kiss.

It doesn’t take much more than that to make the tray all but forgotten. Steve climbs on top of his lover, needing to touch and taste him. His mouth moves to the long neck.

He tilts his head to give him more room. “When you were out there, being so forthright, giving those rousing speeches, all I wanted to do was rip your clothes off and be taken by you.”

“You finally get your wish.” Steve’s hand tugs at his lover’s shirt. They get it off together then do the same to his. Then they are again holding each other close, touching and tasting.

There are still too many clothes. They get pulled off hurriedly amidst scratches and bites and heavy breaths. It still happens too slowly. Finally there is nothing between them. Their legs tangle together as do their tongues. Loki’s body arches up, wanting to be closer.

There’s a knock on the door.

Loki groans. “We’re busy!”

“Brother, I’ve come to say goodbye,” Thor’s voice calls.

The Trickster uses magic to unlock the door. “Come in.”

Steve, eyes large in surprise, grabs the sheets and tries to cover them as Loki gives him a ‘your shyness is adorable’ look.

Thor walks in to see Steve sitting up in bed holding the covers up to his chest. Loki is leaning against him. “I’ve interrupted. I’m sorry.”

“You have.” Loki gets out of bed. “Where are you going that you must say goodbye?”

“I did interrupt,” Thor realizes when he sees his brother’s half-hard cock.

“You did. Now stop avoiding.” But the Trickster realizes he knows exactly where his brother is going. “Asgard.”

He nods. “I must tell the All-Father what’s become of the Mind Stone.”

“So formal. I take it Odin didn’t tell you to come here and ensure it was incorporated into the synthetic creature Stark was building.”

“No.” The God of Thunder looks tired. “And I do not think he will be thrilled.”

“Yes well feel free to remind him of those past decisions of his that were less than stellar.”

He nods. Wanting to lighten the mood, he says, “I won’t keep you longer. Steve looks anxious to continue,” he teases.

Steve goes red, the blush extending down his neck and the top part of his chest. It takes a great deal of effort not to protest the anxious comment. “Good luck, Thor.”

Thor nods. He grasps his brother’s forearm and leaves.

“Lock the door, Kitten,” Steve orders. “No more interruptions.”

Loki smiles and does as he’s told. “And now?” he asks coyly.

The covers get lowered to Steve’s belly button. “Now play with you manhood.”

“My manhood?” Loki chuckles. “You sound like a romance novel, Darling.” His long fingers lightly stroke his own cock.

“You makin’ fun of me now?” More than a little of his Brooklyn accent comes out.

“Never.” The god is getting harder.

“Good.” Steve pulls the covers aside. “Now come sit on your fiancé’s lap.”

“Am I to get no preparation?”

“Of course you are. Very special preparation.” He assures him. “Do we have lube?”

Loki digs into his pants and pulls out a small bottle. “I always come prepared.”

“And always prepared to come?” Steve asks. He lubes up his fingers. “Hands and knees. Ass towards me.”

After licking his lips, the Trickster gets onto the bed in the position he was ordered to be in.

Steve spreads his lover’s ass cheeks. His tongue emerges and licks the puckered hole.

A shudder of pleasure moves through Loki’s body. “You tease me mercilessly.”

“And you love it.” He presses the tip of his tongue against that asshole.

“I certainly do.” His fingers grasp onto the sheets. “I thought you were supposed to be preparing me.”

“I am.” He pushes a lubed finger in.

“I’ve missed you.” Loki’s voice is choked.

“I’ve missed you, too, Kitten. So much.” He bites his lover’s ass, running his teeth over the smooth skin. Then he adds a second finger and slowly stretches him.

“Speak to me,” the god requests. “Give me one of your speeches.”

Steve isn’t sure he can just perform one on command, but if his Kitten wants a speech, he will do his best to give it to him. “My mother used to tell me ‘always stand up’.” It’s all he manages to get out.

Loki looks over his shoulder to see tears in the blue eyes. “Darling, what’s wrong?”

“We failed today. Sokovia is gone. Who knows how many people lost their lives.” His two fingers are still working Loki. Concentrating on that is helping to keep him together.

“And how many lives were saved?” Loki’s brow furrows as Steve’s fingers brush over his prostate. “And how many millions of people did you save.” He moves away from those amazing fingers and turns to face the Captain. “You did not create Ultron.” He straddles Steve’s lap. “You did not cause any of this.”

“If I had kept a better eye on Tony.”

“Don’t.” He strokes the beautiful face and looks into the amazingly blue eyes. “You have no control over him. You only have control over yourself.” He looks down. “If it’s anyone’s fault it’s mine. I should have warned you about the Mind Stone.”

“You did. You tried.”

“And it is Thor’s fault for not insisting on taking it away sooner,” Loki continues. “And Bruce’s for not putting a stop to such nonsense. You see? There is plenty of blame to go around. It does not all rest on your beautifully broad shoulders.” He lowers himself and rubs against the Captain’s hardened cock. “But feel free to take some of that anger you feel out on me.”

Steve looks horrified. “No. No, Kitten. I’m not hurting you. Not ever again.”

Loki pouts. “Never?”

A shy smile appears on his lips. “Well only the good kind of hurt. The kind you enjoy.”

“Mmm. Have you lubed up your cock?”

“Yeah.”

“Then I think you were speaking of something like this.” He takes Steve’s cock and lowers himself onto it. Not being fully stretched, there is definitely pain as he’s being filled.

“Kitten,” Steve breathes. It feels amazing, but he isn’t comfortable with the look on his lover’s face.

Loki presses his forehead against Steve’s. “Oh that’s good. So good.”

“You sure?”

“Very.” He slowly begins to move. “Remember when your legs were broken?” Hands on the broad shoulders, Loki lifts himself up. “We did something very similar to this in your room at S.H.I.E.L.D.”

Steve smiles. “I remember.” He strokes Loki’s cheek as the thrusting gets easier. “No one knew about us yet. You were my special secret.”

“I came to you as a cat.” The god is using more force now as he pushes down onto his lover’s lap.

“You never become a cat anymore. I miss my black Kitten.” Steve captures the Trickster’s lips with his own.

“I love you,” Loki whispers. “I didn’t know it then, but I know now.”

“I love you, back.” He strokes the god’s cock. “I was obsessed with you then. I’m completely in love with you now.”

“Are you?” the god asks, searching the blue eyes.

“Completely,” Steve assures him. The certainty in his voice can’t be denied.

Loki kisses him with gratitude and need and hunger. His movements become more forceful.

Steve thrusts up as he continues to stroke his lover’s cock.

Their lips rarely leave each other. They’ve survived. Not just their lives but their love, too. They survived, and they’re together, and that’s all that matters now.

Loki cries out as a jolt of pleasure rushes through him. “Steve!”

The Captain continues to thrust, stimulating him, gaining pleasure from his love’s reaction.

The god comes with a cry. His seed splatters over Steve’s stomach just before being filled himself.

Steve continues to kiss him, wet sucking kisses over his lips, chin, and neck. He’s tempted to give Loki the box now, but he knows this won’t do. He pulls away slowly. “I have to go.”

“What? Where?” Loki isn’t ready to be parted again so soon.

“There’s somewhere we need to go,” he says by way of explanation.

“Where.” the god demands.

Steve smiles. “It’s a surprise.” He brushes dark hair behind Loki’s ear. “One you’ll like. I promise.”

He sighs dramatically. “I suppose that means I must get up.”

“It does,” the blond admits sadly.

“I suppose I can go see how Pietro is doing.” He places his hands on Steve’s shoulders and lifts himself up. He can feel sperm escaping when he’s up.

Steve gives his ass a light slap. “You should clean up first.”

“So should you,” Loki counters while walking to the bathroom.

He smiles and follows his lover.

xxx

Loki looks into the room and sees Hawkeye and Wanda on either side of the young man’s bed. He knocks lightly on the door. “Am I interrupting?”

Wanda shakes her head wearily. “Thank you for helping him.”

“Unfortunately it wasn’t enough. I had used too much magic before,” he tells her as he walks closer.

“He is alive. This is what matters.”

Clint looks at the Trickster. “You got more juice in you now?”

“Yes,” Loki replies. “I’d like to try again if you’ll let me.” The last is directed at Wanda.

She nods. Not wanting to get her hopes up, she turns her head away as Loki places his hands above the sleeping man.

“Healing is not my forte, so I’m not sure how well this will work,” he warns her, not wanting her to be too disappointed if it doesn’t work.

“I know.”

Loki closes his eyes and works on binding the flesh together. Healing always takes a lot out of him. But he thinks after ten long minutes that he has finally succeeded. He drops into Clint’s lap.

“Hey.” Clint tries to push him off.

“Hawkeye Caw-Caw,” Loki replies.

Pietro's eyes blink open. He tries to speak, but the big tube in his mouth is making that difficult. It’s also making him panic a little. He squeezes his sister’s hand.

She looks up and sees his eyes. “Pietro!” She hugs him as tight as she can.

He points at the tube in his mouth and starts trying to pull it out.

“No, Pietro! That is for your breathing,” Wanda tells her brother. His response is a displeased look.

Clint offers to go find a doctor or a nurse. Basically anything to get out from under Loki. He gets up awkwardly and leaves the room.

“We will get tube out shortly,” Wanda promises.

Loki stands. “Or we can get it out now.” He takes the tube in his hands. “On the count of three, I want you to cough. One…Two…Thr-“

“Stop!” A nurse rushes in. “Do you even know what you’re doing?”

“I have an inkling,” he replies. “But please, show us how it’s done.”

She waits for a doctor to come. That doctor gives Pietro the exact same instructions. Then he pulls out the tube as the young man coughs, almost gagging. They give him a thorough examination and find that he is almost completely healed.

“Almost?” Loki asks, not quite believing it.

“Yes.” The doctor turns to the siblings. “Mr. Maximoff, we’d like to keep you under observation.”

“Observation?” His voice comes out sounding like a squeak. He’s not sure he likes the sound of the word.

“Just to make sure you don’t have any further issues,” the doctor explains. “And you shouldn’t try to go super speed for a while. Don't want you tearing anything.”

He looks suspicious but he nods anyway.

As soon as the doctors leave, Wanda gets up on the bed and hugs her brother. “I was afraid you were leaving me.”

“No,” he assures her as he pets her hair. “I am like that bad penny. Always showing up when you do not wish.”

She smiles. “Thank you, Loki. Thank you for my brother.”

“You’re very welcome.” He and Clint leave quietly, giving the siblings space.

Wanda puts her head on her brother’s chest and listens to his heartbeat. “I thought I had lost you.” Tears are coming again, but these are tears of joy.

“You thought wrong.” He holds her tight. “You thought wrong, and now here we are. Sokovia?”

“Gone.” 

He sighs heavily. “We have no more home.”

Wanda looks at him. “Steve says we have home with the Avengers.”

Pietro meets her gaze. “Is that where we want our home?”

She shrugs, unsure. She’s too tired to make such a big decision now. “Perhaps. Perhaps not. I cannot think right now.”

“Then don’t think, Sister. We will figure it out later.” He decides. For now, he would really like something to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EVERYBODY LIVES! (well except maybe JARVIS) I like Pietro too much to kill him off. And many many of you agree with me. The following are people who agreed: Sybil Silverphoenix (ao3), Becauseisaidsobitch (ao3), StokiLover89 (ao3), springbok7d (ao3), and prettylittlehead22 (ff). I’m sure many more of you agreed.
> 
> skydancer2000 (ff) wanted to know why Carol wasn’t there. Now we know that she is in New Orleans with Jess helping a friend.
> 
> For anyone wondering, the character of Cameron Klein is a guy from CA:TWS and Avengers: Age of Ultron, the one who refused to launch the massive helicarriers that would have destroyed the earth.
> 
> One last thing, I most likely will not be posting next week. My sister is graduating from a doctorate program, and I doubt I will have any time. So we will meet again in 2 weeks most likely. Until next time…


	209. To Propose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tries to take Loki away. Logan and Bruce are away. Steve finally gives Loki a ring.  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Bucky & Carol, Logan & Bruce  
>  **Explicit Content:** Anal Sex, Oral Sex

After arguing with Fury and winning the right to take a plane to Berlin in a few days, Steve starts making arrangements. Car. Hotel. Clothes. Dinner reservations. Opera reservations. Unfortunately, there’s no opera the night he’s planning for them to go. That’s probably for the best.

He finds Loki in Pietro’s room. The young man is looking much better as is his sister. “Hey. Am I interrupting?”

“Captain!” Pietro has a big smile. “Clint went to get me food. I’m most hungry.”

Steve can’t help but smile back. “You are? That’s a great sign.”

“Beep beep,” says a voice behind him. It’s Hawkeye with an armful of chips and candy bars. “So they don’t have a working kitchen what with this being old and scrambling just to get it up and running. But they have snack machines.” He dumps them all in Pietro’s lap.

“This will do for a start.”

Wanda looks apologetic. “The more Pietro uses his powers, the more he eats.”

Steve has moved to where Loki is standing and is now holding his hand. “I know about being hungry.”

“You must be starving,” Loki realizes.

“I’m fine.” He looks at the twins. “We’re dropping your countrymen off outside the debris zone. Rescue efforts are underway for those who made it off the…” He tries to gesture with his hands. He’s not sure what to call it.

“The part that blew up?” Wanda offers, looking pale.

“Yeah.” He hates that it’s true. “Off the part that blew up but got hit by the resulting debris.”

Pietro’s hand freezes halfway to his mouth. The smiles is gone. “There were more deaths?”

“I’m afraid so.”

He and his sister exchange a look. It’s filled with pain and regret. “We should help,” he says.

“I should help,” Wanda corrects. “You should rest.”

“I am fine. Loki fixed me right up,” he assures her.

She shakes her head. “I thought I lost you. I will not lose you now.”

“You won’t. These are our people. We must help.”

Clint raises his hand. “I’ve got an idea. Pietro can help set up tents and temporary shelters. Wanda, you can help clear rubble with your,” he waves his hands around, “Carrie powers.”

Everyone looks at him in confusion.

“Carrie? By Stephen King?” Clint rolls his eyes. “It’s a classic!”

Steve shrugs and turns to Wanda. “I think what Clint meant to say is that you can use your telekinetic powers to move rubble and get to people faster. Which is a great idea.”

Loki stands. “Shall we get to work then?”

“But Pietro.” Wanda looks at her brother.

He’s just stuffed half a candy bar into his mouth and is chewing happily. “I will be ready in no time.”

xxx

The rescue and relocation efforts are taking longer than Steve anticipated. He hadn’t realized how much damage the blown up city had done to what was remaining. In the middle of the third day, they day they are supposed to leave for Berlin, he realizes he needs to make a choice. Do they remain here and cancel all of his plans? Or do they leave and go on with their lives as though these people weren’t suffering.

Bucky walks over and hands him a bottled water. “Why the long face, Punk?”

He frowns. “I think I’m gonna have to delay all my plans.”

“Germany?” When Steve nods, Bucky shakes his head. “You go on ahead. Carol is supposed to come today. She can pick up your slack.”

“But these people, they need help.”

“And they’ll get it,” Bucky assures him. “But you need to go live your life. You waited too long with Peggy. Don’t wait too long with Loki.”

Steve nods. “We just need one night away. We’ll be back right after.”

Bucky shakes his head in disbelief. “After all the time spent with me, you’d think you would have picked up a little something about romance. You’re still hopeless.”

“Hopelessly in love.” He grins.

“Get out of here before I change my mind. Punk,” he adds for good measure.

“Jerk,” Steve replies. He leaves to go find Loki. He finds Tony first. “Loki and I are gonna head out, but we’ll be back tomorrow.”

Tony can’t believe what he just heard. “You’re leaving?”

That makes the Captain start rethinking his decision. “Just one night. We’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Never thought you’d leave when you’re needed.”

Steve scowls. He bites his tongue to stop himself from noting they wouldn’t need to be here if it wasn’t for the ‘genius’. “Bucky said Captain Marvel is on her way. She can help.”

Tony crosses his arms. “So you’re really gonna leave.”

“It’s just one night.”

“And how many people could we save in one night?”

Steve’s head drops. He knows Tony is right. For once he’d like to shirk responsibilities and live, but that’s not what Captain America does. Bucky is going to be so disappointed in him.

A few feet away, Wanda is drinking water as she looks at where else she should concentrate. That’s when she sees Stark and Rogers. She still does not trust the billionaire. And now she does not like how the Captain looks. She walks over to them. “Steve. Stark.” It’s hard to keep the venom out of her voice when she says the last name. “Is everything okay?”

“Fine,” Tony replies.

Wanda turns to the Captain. “Steve?”

“It’s fine.” The way he says it does not seem fine.

She crosses her arms and puts her weight on one leg. “You do not look fine.”

Tony speaks for him. “He’s just remembering where his duty lies.”

Her brow furrows. “I do not understand.” She looks at the Captain.

Steve gives a small frown. “Tony just means Loki and I will be here until everyone is safe.”

Wanda still feels like she is missing something. “You were not going to be?”

“Before I knew the extent of the damage, I had made plans to take Loki…” His head is down again, hating that he has to make this choice. “It doesn’t matter. I’m going to cancel them.”

The witch does not need to use her powers to see that there is something more. “I take it these were not ordinary plans.”

He gives a sad smile. “No. Not ordinary plans. But they can wait. Again.”

She presses her lips together. Her brow furrows. “How long have they been waiting?”

He does not look at Tony as he replies. “Since the Sunday after we first encountered you and your brother.”

Tony understands exactly what that means. Ultron is the reason Steve had to put it off. And since Ultron was his creation, he’s the reason.

“And how long would you be gone?” Wanda asks.

Blue eyes look up at her. His head gives a little shake. “I won’t be. I’m staying until this is done.”

“It will not be done for many months. Years.” She puts her hand over his. “We have much help now. Go. We will be here when you return.”

Steve knows she’s right. The United Nations and a few NGOs have arrived to help with recovery. There are even some mutants here to help. Still he can’t help but feel like he should remain here, too. “Wanda…”

“Please, Captain. Steve,” she corrects herself as she gives his hand a squeeze. “I will feel more guilty if this ruins your special plans.” Her eyes look sad. “I have already ruined so much.”

“Hey, there’s enough blame to go around. This isn’t all on you. It’s on all of us.”

“Perhaps, but it is on some of us more than most,” Wanda reminds him. She does not look at Stark, but they all know that’s who she means.

Tony frowns. “Well I guess if Miss Sokovia says it’s okay, then you can go. I gotta go back to helping.”

Steve closes his eyes. “Tony, call Pepper.”

“Excuse me?”

Blue eyes open and look directly into brown. “You should call Pepper and your son. They need to hear your voice, and you need to hear theirs.”

“I spoke with them yesterday.” There’s an unspoken ‘smartass’ at the end of the sentence.

“A lot can happen in a day.” His words are heavy with experience.

Wanda looks down, tears in her eyes. “I must find Pietro. I will –“

Before she can finish, Captain Marvel lands next to her.

“Thanks for standing close together.” Captain Marvel smiles at Tony and Steve from beneath her mask. “You two are almost as good as a landing pad. How can I help?”

“Oh look, another Captain,” Tony says, a bit of venom in his voice. “Guess you two are tag teaming.”

Steve smiles at the new arrival. “Captain Marvel, this is Wanda Maximoff. She can show you how best to help.”

Captain Marvel smiles at the young woman. “Nice to meet you, Wanda. Just tell me where you need me.”

“Of course.” Wanda looks at Steve. “Have a good night, Steve. We will see you tomorrow.” Then she smiles at the blonde woman. “Please follow me, Captain.”

As they walk away, Carol realizes something weird was going on. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes. Steve has a special night planned with Loki. But he needed convincing to go.”

Carol looks back at the two men and sees them silently part. “A special night? Tonight?”

“Yes,” Wanda confirms. “He did not realize there was such damage.”

“I’m a little surprised he’s going.” She looks around. “Have most of the places been cleared?”

Bucky comes running up before the Sokovian can answer. “Hey.”

She smiles. “Hey yourself, Sergeant Barnes. Did you know Captain America is taking the night off?”

“I did. Had to convince him to do it,” he tells her. “Thanks for coming.”

“My pleasure. But then it’s always my pleasure to come for you.” She winks.

Wanda raises her eyebrows at the sexual innuendo. She turns a little red. “Perhaps I should leave you with Bucky. It was a pleasure meeting you.” She gives a little bow and goes off in search of her brother.

“Oops. Sorry,” Carol says as she turns to Bucky. “Guess you're stuck with me.”

“It’s a tough job, but someone’s gotta do it.” He grins.

She looks away for a moment so as not to get too distracted. “Just tell me where I’m needed, Soldier.”

“Not a soldier, Sparkles,” he reminds her. “Not anymore.” He starts walking. “This way.”

She follows with a smile she just can’t seem to suppress.

xxx

Loki is still surprised that he and Steve have left Sokovia. “Are you sure you’re alright?” he asks again when they walk into the hotel.

“I’m fine.” Steve goes to the front desk. “Reservation for Steve Rogers.”

There is clacking of keys as the information is brought up. “Ah, yes. Here you are, Mr. Rogers.”

“Captain,” Loki corrects.

“Forgive me, _Captain_ Rogers. You are in the Presidential Suite. Your packages have already been delivered to your room.”

“Thank you,” Steve says. He gets the key and directions to their suite, declining to have a bell hop escort them. Then he and Loki take hands and find their way to their room.

It’s beautiful.

“Steve, this is too much.” And it does seem so decadent compared to the ruins they just left.

Wrapping his arms around Loki from behind, Steve tells him, “I wanted it to be special.”

The god leans back. “Just being alone with you is special.”

“We need to get ready. Dinner reservations are soon.” Steve kisses Loki’s cheek then goes to the large boxes on the small coffee table.

“What are those?”

“Our clothes for this evening.” The artist opens the boxes with a flourish. Inside each is a black tuxedo. Both have neckties. One has a longer coat than the other. The one with the long coat also has a green and gold silk scarf. That is the one Steve hands to Loki.

The god gazes at it for a moment. “So we’re going somewhere fancy then.”

“We are.”

Loki smiles and takes the box. “Then I need to shower and change.” He gives Steve a soft kiss and heads to the very large bathroom. “Steve!”

The Captain comes rushing over. “What is it?”

“Look at this tub!” It’s large and beautiful, and Loki can already imagine them inside it.

“Geez, Kitten. I thought something was wrong.” He takes a relieved breath. “Yes the tub is amazing. Yes we can use it later tonight. Now shower.” He gives his love’s ass a sharp smack.

“Yes, Sir.” Loki undresses, showing Steve his ass when the trousers come off. “Will you be joining me, Sir?”

“Not tonight. I’ve got a couple things I need to do.” He gives Loki a kiss before leaving the bathroom. He puts the little box in the inside pocket of his tux. Then he prays that there will not be any interruption tonight.

“Now _that_ is a shower,” Loki declares when he steps out of the bathroom wearing a bathrobe. The ones on the Helicarrier aren’t nearly as nice.

Steve kisses him. “My turn.” He takes his box into the bathroom with him. After a quick shower, he shaves and dresses. He’s nervous, surprisingly so. It’s strange since Loki already agreed to marry him. But somehow this is different.

He walks out in everything but the jacket and tie. His breath catches when he sees Loki reclining in a chair beside the window looking more like a model than a god but still with that aura of power and sophistication. He quickly gets his phone to take a picture, but just before he presses the button to actually snap it, Loki turns.

“Hello, Darling.”

Steve takes the picture anyway. “Hello, Kitten. You look amazing.” He puts his jacket on and double-checks that the box is still in the pocket.

“Thank you. So do you.” The god stands. “Need help with the tie?”

“Sure,” he replies even though he doesn’t.

Loki leads him to the mirrors. Standing behind him, he ties it in a Prince Albert knot.

“I’ve never used that knot. Is that how you tied yours?”

“Actually I went a little more adventurous.”

Curious, Steve turns and sees what almost looks almost likes a Celtic knot. His fingers trace the three sections. “That is gorgeous.”

“It’s called a Trinity knot. It’s amazing what you can learn on the internet.” Loki winks.

Steve kisses him. “We should go.”

xxx

The dark sky is filled with stars that shine down on the Pacific Ocean. The fire on the beach is mostly embers now. Logan stands and brushes the sand off the backside of his pants. “It’s late. Or early. Either way we should go to bed.”

“You think I’m a coward,” Bruce says, his eyes still on the glistening waves.

The mutant scratches his beard. “I think you freaked. I think you feel guilty for things that aren’t entirely your fault. I think you need to get over it.”

Bruce looks at him then. “You really think it’s that simple? That I can just get over it?”

“Poor choice of words,” Logan admits. “I think you need to learn to get passed it.” He squats down. “I’ve been where you are, Bruce. Hiding from the world, just wanting to be left alone. It can’t last. It might for a while, but sooner or later you’re gonna have to go back.” He looks at the man he loves, the man he thought he’d actually get a nice long time with. “I’d rather go back with you than without you.”

The scientist is feeling suddenly nervous. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying at some point I’m going back to civilization. Maybe a month. Maybe a year. And I really hope you’re ready to come with me.”

Bruce looks down. “I shouldn’t have brought you.”

“You didn’t. Hulk did,” Logan reminds him. “Have you talked to him yet?”

He shakes his head. Whatever rapport he and his alter ego developed is gone now. “Feels like I’m back to square one.”

“You ain’t.” Logan takes his hand and stands up. “Come back to the house.”

Bruce nods and gets up, groaning as he does. “I’m getting old.”

“Getting?” It’s a tease.

“Says the man who’s over 100 years old.” He douses what’s left of the fire.

They head up to the small 3-room house still holding hands. It starts to rain before they get there. And though they only walk in it for a couple of yards, they are completely soaked by the time they arrive.

Logan immediately begins to strip as he goes to get a couple of towels. He can hear the sound of the rain hitting the metal roof. He hands Bruce a towel. “You gotta start trusting Hulk again. Otherwise you _will_ be at square one.” He runs his own towel over his chest.

Bruce can’t help but stare.

“Bruce? You listenin’ to me?”

“Huh? Yeah. Sorry.” He blushes slightly. They haven’t had sex since before Sokovia, and he’s been feeling the strain. And if he’s feeling it, he’s sure Logan does, too.

“You need to let Hulk out.”

He lets out a long breath. “I’m just not comfortable doing that yet.”

Logan’s mouth becomes a thin line. “Look, Bub, I can’t tell you what to do. But I strongly suggest that you get comfortable doing that. And soon.”

Bruce’s brow furrows slightly. “Is there an ‘or else’ with that?”

“I’m sure I don’t have to tell you what’ll happen,” Logan replies.

“No. Please. Enlighten me.” There’s a challenge in his voice.

“You’ll end up like I found you.” It’s a simple statement, but there’s a sadness in the mutant’s eyes that gives away his emotion. He finishes drying off and puts on some sweat pants.

That takes all of the fight out of the scientist. “Not my best day,” he admits. He sits on the bed, feeling tired. He thought he had gotten past all this. He should have known better.

“I wouldn’t ‘ve looked twice at you if it hadn’t been for Hulk,” Logan reminds him.

“Gee thanks.”

The mutant sits beside him. “He made me look twice. He didn’t make me fall in love.”

Bruce can’t help but smile at that. “He scares me.”

“I know. And that’s probably a good thing. But, Bruce,” he takes his lover’s hand, “you can’t let that stop you from living.”

The scientist looks at their hands. “He trusts you. I trust you, too. But I can’t take the chance that something will set him off again.”

“How many times have you lost control, really lost control in the last five years?” Logan asks. “And I don’t mean you giving up control to Hulk. I mean Hulk taking it from you and going on a rampage.”

“Twice,” Bruce replies. “Both in the last month.” Just when he thought it would never happen again.

“Twice. So two days out of…” He does the math in his head. “1,825 give or take. Those are some pretty damn good odds.”

“Well when you say it like that.” Bruce rests his head on Logan’s shoulder. “I’m not sure how to even start anymore.”

“You start like you used to. Tomorrow we’ll go out and let him loose.” His thumb runs over his love’s hand. “Then when we’re done playin’, you’ll turn back all tired and sweaty and naked, and I’ll fuck you out there in the forest. Just like our first time.”

Bruce smiles at the memory. “That was a surprise on so many levels.”

“A good one I hope.”

“Definitely.”

“You need to rest,” Logan tells him. “Tomorrow’s gonna be a big day.”

“Yeah.” Bruce is already feeling nervous about it. But he trusts Logan more than he’s trusted anyone since Betty. He lifts his head only for it to be turned for a kiss from his boyfriend. He can’t help but smile. “How do you do that? How do you make me feel so calm and so centered?”

“I’m a calm and centered guy.” Logan grins knowing full well that isn’t true.

Bruce chuckles and kisses him again. “I love you, Wolvie.”

“I love you, Brucie.”

xxx

Loki is full. The food was delicious. And dessert was decadent. Now he and Steve are walking arm-in-arm through the streets of Berlin. He’s barely paying attention to where they are going. It’s still hard to believe that they are here and not in Sokovia.

They cross a road before Steve stops. “Remember this place?”

He looks up and around. As soon as he sees the building across from them, he knows exactly where they are. “This is where we met.”

Steve pulls him towards the half wall around the raised sitting area. “And this is where you ordered me to kneel.”

It seems like so long ago. “If I had known then what I know now.”

Taking Loki’s hand, Steve gives a small smile. “Well it took a few years but…” He gets down on one knee.

The god is confused. “Darling, what are you doing?”

“Kneeling.” He fishes the small box out of his pocket and tries to open it with one hand. He has a little trouble, but finally the top flips up. “Loki, you’ve given me a reason to live. I’d be a husk of a man if not for you. I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I want to spend the rest of your life with you.”

Loki’s breath catches at that statement.

“You’re the love of my life. Everything in my life has led up to meeting and falling in love with you. So, Loki, my beautiful Kitten, would you please do me the honor of marrying me?” Blue eyes look up with a vulnerability and love that makes the god’s heart melt.

“I already said yes, silly boy.”

“Say it again,” he requests.

Loki smiles, heart full of love. “Yes. Yes, I’ll marry you.”

Steve takes the ring out of the box and puts it on his finger. It’s a gold band with Celtic knots. There are six square stones within it – three emeralds, three sapphires.

“It’s beautiful.” He pulls the blond up into a kiss. “You said you wanted to be with me for the rest of my life?”

The artist nods. “I’m going to become Asgardian. Or at least try.”

Loki is speechless for a moment. “You’re what?”

“Going to become Asgardian.” The back of his fingers stroke the god’s cheek. “That way we can grow old together.” He gives a small smile.

There is only concern on the god’s face. “Darling, you don’t have to do this.”

“I know. I want to.”

“But you’d watch all your friends grow old and die.”

Steve takes his fiancé’s hand. “And I’d get to spend more time with you.” He kisses the long fingers.

“Is this truly what you want?” Loki needs to be sure he isn’t going into this lightly.

“I’m sure.” He leans in and places a gentle kiss on the slightly frowning lips. “I’m very sure.”

Loki throws his arms around Steve and holds him tight. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, Kitten.” In a burst of happiness, he lifts Loki off his feet and twirls him around.

“Steve!” Loki giggles.

Steve puts him down and kisses his fiancé. “I love you.”

“I love you back.” Loki gazes into the blue eyes. “And you’re sure about this.”

He laughs. “I’m sure. I’m very sure.” He takes the god’s hands. “All I want is to grow old with you.”

Green eyes glisten with tears. “I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy.”

“And I plan to keep you that way.” Steve smiles softly. “This was better than I imagined.”

“Was it?”

He nods. “Now I want to take you back to our hotel room so I can make passionate love to you.”

Loki returns the smile. “Well if you insist.”

“I do.” Steve’s smile widens as he imagines saying that at their wedding. “We need to pick a date.”

“Possibly two. Midgard and Asgard,” he explains. “Though I’d prefer to skip latter, if you become Asgardian, it may be required.”

“Right.” Steve takes Loki’s hand and starts leading him back to the hotel. “Do I need to become Asgardian before we get married here?”

“No. Not for me.” He begins to imagine what their wedding might be like. “Small wedding?”

“Yes. As small as we can make it.”

“Might not be so small once we start inviting Avengers,” Loki notes.

“We’ll worry about that later,” Steve decides. “Right now, I want to celebrate us. Alone. With no one else.”

The god can’t help but smile. “Well now it all makes sense.”

“What?”

“Your willingness, nay desire to leave Sokovia tonight. So unlike you,” he teases.

Steve kisses his cheek. “Don’t make me have to punish you, Kitten,” he teases.

“You say that as though you punishing me would be a bad thing.” Loki looks at him out of the corner of his eyes.

“I’d like to wait for that till we can get back to Brooklyn,” the artist replies with a hint of shyness.

Loki falls in love with him all over again.

They don’t speak again until they are at their room. Steve uses the key, but it doesn’t work. He tries again.

“You have to pause after you stick it in,” Loki tells him.

Steve tries not to laugh. “It’s a door.” He leans over to whisper into his lover’s ear. “Not one of your holes.”

It makes Loki smile. “I’m still right.”

He continues to stick the keycard in and take it out. 

“May I try?”

“I’ve almost got it.” It takes two more tries before the little green light finally comes on. Steve opens the door in triumph.

Loki claps and enters. He turns on the light and heads into the bathroom.

Steve hangs the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on the door. He knows that odds are they will be gone, headed back to Sokovia before the cleaning crew comes. Still, just in case.

There is a flush then the sound of running water. Loki emerges looking as handsome and put together as before.

The artist reaches for his lover’s tie and tries to loosen it, but he can’t find the thin part. “How did you tie this?”

“Very carefully.” He shows Steve how the short end is tucked into the collar.

Slowly, Steve unties the knot and slides the material off of the god’s kneck. He waits as Loki does the same to him, taking much less time. Then it’s the Captain’s turn to go to the bathroom.

Bodily functions taken care of, Steve returns to his fiancé. His hands cup the face of the man who is just a little taller than him. He gives Loki a gentle kiss.

Their clothes come off slowly. As each article of clothing is removed, they pause for admiring looks and touches. Soft kisses are also exchanged. Loki pays special attention to Steve’s arms. Steve pays special attention to Loki’s ass. 

Their breathing deepens even before they are fully undressed. And both of their trousers tent with desire before their hands get near their waistbands.

Steve’s trousers come off first mainly because they know he’s wearing underwear. White boxers are revealed. The fly is gaping, barely covering his erection.

Loki’s trousers come off next, revealing the thick cock in all its glory.

“You really are a god.” Steve pulls him into a hungry kiss.

Long fingers pull down those white boxers. “Tell me you love me,” the god demands.

“I love you.”

“I love you back.”

Steve picks him up and drops him onto the bed.

Loki writhes on the bed and touches himself. His eyes never leave his love’s. Then he spreads his legs in invitation.

“Geez you’re beautiful.” The artist drinks in the god, wanting to memorize every line and curve.

“And yours. All yours.” Loki moves his hands behind his head. “Please tell me you packed lubricant.”

He smiles, confident bordering on cocky. He walks to his bag and pulls something out. Then he shows it to Loki. “You mean this?”

“My hero.” Loki stretches out like a cat, his arms reaching above him, back twisting, toes pointing.

“Don’t tell me you’re tired, Kitten.”

He shakes his head. “Only making sure I’m limber enough for you.” He wiggles his eyebrows. “Do you want me on my back or my chest?”

“Yes.”

“Yes?” He smiles.

“Hands and knees first.” The artist coats his fingers with the lube. “Then we’ll turn you over so I can look into your eyes. Then I’m going to suck you dry.”

Loki bites his lip as his body responds to the enticing words. “Sounds ambitious.”

“You bring it out in me.”

“So hands and knees?”

“Hands and knees,” Steve confirms.

Loki stretches and turns. He lifts his ass into the air, resting his head on a pillow.

“Such a beautiful ass.” The artist is sure he could make sketch after sketch of that ass. Though to be honest he’d rather sketch Loki’s hands or face. He kisses one of the muscular cheeks before spreading them and running his finger around the puckered hole.

“Mmm. Such talented fingers.”

“Not as talented as your tongue.” Steve slowly starts to prepare his lover.

“My tongue misses you.” He closes his eyes to concentrate on the sensation.

“You’ll have to show me how much later.” The artist kisses up Loki’s spine. His free hand slides up and down the lithe body from knee up over the ass, along the rib cage to the strong shoulder. He listens to his lover’s breathing as he stretches him out. “I want you to create a mirror. I want to see your face as I’m fucking you.”

Loki moans. Bad words out of Steve’s mouth are always a turn-on. He places a hand on the headboard and turns it reflective. Slowly, he looks up, dark hair covering his eyes. He feels ready. He feels wanting, needing. “Steve.”

“I can’t see your face, Kitten.” The three fingers inside the tight ass spread as they disappear and reappear.

A trembling hand moves the hair behind his ear. “Better, Darling?”

“Much.” Steve removes his fingers. Standing to the side so that Loki can see through the mirror, he boldly coats his cock in lubricant.

Green eyes stare with lust. “I want that.”

“Patience, Kitten. You’re going to get it soon enough.”

“Not soon enough for me.” He licks his lips.

Steve gives him a smile before getting behind him. “Ready?” But before Loki can answer, he pushes in slowly.

The god’s jaw drops open. He pushes back, wanting to be filled faster. He can feel hands go to his hips, stopping his movement, holding him still.

“Just a little more. There,” Steve sighs. Blue eyes look through the mirror at Loki, locking eyes before he begins to move. 

This time, the god is held loosely, allowing him to move as much as he’d like. And he does move, but he lets Steve set the pace.

At first it’s slow, deep. As it quickens, the artist stays close. Loki moves more, adding force. That makes Steve do the same. Soon the sound of their bodies slapping against each other is almost as loud as their breathing.

Loki glances at the ring on his finger. He smiles and drives back harder. “That’s it, Darling. Just like that.” He feels a surge of pleasure that causes him to moan.

Steve stays there, relishing the sound of his lover’s pleasure. “Come for me, Kitten.” He’s barely holding on himself. Just when he feels his orgasm hit, Loki shudders, splattering the sheets with semen.

They stay there, breaths heavy, until thoughts return to their brains.

After pulling out, Steve lightly slaps Loki’s ass. “Turn over.”

Loki nods. He magically cleans up the semen then turns over. Legs spread wide for his lover.

Steve starts at Loki’s throat, kissing and sucking on it. Then he moves down the strong chest. When he gets to the tummy, he takes Loki’s left hand and kisses just below the engagement ring.

“It is an interesting custom, the exchange of rings,” Loki says. “I’ll need to get you one. A matching one.”

“I already did,” Steve admits with a blush.

The god’s mouth opens in surprise. “Why you cheeky bastard.” He chuckles. “Well I suppose I had already said yes.”

“You did. Thankfully.” A blush comes into the artist’s face. “I was still nervous about asking you tonight.”

Loki strokes his cheek. “Silly Darling. As though I could ever deny you.”

Steve kisses his palm. “I love you, Loki. And after everything that’s happened recently, I know I don’t want to waste any more time.” He moves a lock of hair away from Loki’s face. “I want you and a family and a world that will accept us.”

“All I need is for you to accept me,” the god tells him. “To love me. To kill for me.”

“What?” Steve isn’t sure he heard correctly.

The Trickster smiles. “Just wanted to see how you’d react.”

There’s a half smile from the artist. His eyes are full of love. “I would though. Not in the ‘you point someone out and I kill them’ way,” he explains. “But in the ‘your life is in danger and I’d kill to save you’ way.”

“Good to know. But to be clear, I’d do both for you.” The Trickster is completely serious.

“I believe you. But would you _not_ kill for me?” the Captain asks. “If I pointed to someone you really wanted to kill and said ‘don’t kill them’, would you?”

“I’ve done that already, haven’t I? Hodur lives.”

“Hodur lives because you wanted him to live,” Steve reminds him. “You wanted to give him pain not death.”

Loki frowns. “Asgard lives.” He remembers them taking Steve, remembers the anger he felt.

The artist nods. “Asgard lives. Thank you.” He kisses his fiancé gently, wanting him to feel the love in his heart.

“No. Thank you. Thank you for not denying me. For seeing through me. For loving me despite what you saw.”

“I loved you _because_ of what I saw. And because you saw me, too,” Steve tells him. “Not Captain America. Not some hero on a false pedestal. You saw me. The darkness. The desire.”

“The artist,” Loki finishes for him. “A man so complex and yet so pure how could I help but fall in love.”

Steve smiles. “Complex and pure. That’s you, too.”

The Trickster raises an eyebrow. “Never call me pure.”

He laughs. “Fine. Complex and…so full of love, so full of possibilities.”

“Love for you,” Loki tells him. “Possibilities you helped me to discover.”

Steve kisses him slowly. “I love you, Kitten.”

“I love you back, Darling.”

The kisses continue, unhurried and full of love. Touches follow amid long looks and soft smiles. Soon they are joined again. Loki’s legs wrap around his love as their bodies synch together, become one – one heart, one breath, one need. Steve’s hand strokes his lover’s cock, wanting him to feel the pleasure he’s feeling. Loki grasps Steve’s arms, needing to ground himself, to prove this is real.

Their orgasms are only a breath apart. It's followed quickly by loving words and soft touches.

They sleep for a bit. Steve wakes up first thanks to a nightmare about war and robots. He dreamt Pietro hadn’t made it, and the anguish on Wanda’s face was hard to witness, especially knowing what that feels like. Panting, he looks at Loki who appears so peaceful. It puts the nightmare into perspective, though he does wonder how Bucky is doing.

He checks his phone. No messages from Bucky. Steve figures he’s busy with Carol there now. There are some texts from Peter. He’s pet sitting as part of his internship duties, and he sent some pictures of Oliver and Howard. His mind turns to Gwen and the children Loki lost. He wonders where Vali and Fenrir are. Having them at the wedding would be the best present he could give Loki. He’s not sure how possible that would be, but it’s something to strive for.

Looking at Loki, he finds it hard not to touch. Well, he did promise one last bit of fun.

Disappearing under the covers, Steve carefully spreads his fiancé’s legs and kisses up his inner thigh.

“Looking for something?” the god asks quietly.

“I am.” He pulls the covers so that he can look at Loki’s face. “I was looking for your dick. Any idea where it might be?”

“My dick?” Loki makes a face. “It’s not where you left it?”

“Hmm. Good point. Now I just need to remember where I left it.” He pulls the covers back over his head. A moment later, he proclaims that he has found it.

Loki closes his eyes as his fiancé begins to pay special attention to the piece of anatomy he’s found. Soon his cock is hard and in the warm wetness of Steve’s mouth.

Just under three minutes later, the god is filling the artist’s mouth with semen.

There’s a little more sleep after that though not as much as Loki would like. Too soon they are once again on the quinjet and flying back to Sokovia. 

Loki gazes at the ring on his finger and smiles. 

“I was thinking,” Steve begins.

“About?”

“Wanda and Pietro Maximoff.” The Captain glances over at his companion. “We should bring them back with us to the States. I think we should offer to make them Avengers. True Avengers. What do you think?”

Loki has to yawn before he can answer. “I think that’s a grand idea.”

“Do you think the others will agree?” There’s an uncertainty to Steve’s voice that Loki is surprised by.

“Why wouldn’t they?”

“Well they did start out with Hydra and then helped Ultron,” the Captain reminds him.

“Yes, and Tony and Bruce built Ultron. We aren’t kicking them out of the club, are we?”

“No.”

“Then why shouldn’t Wanda and Pietro be allowed in?”

It is good reasoning, and Steve is grateful for it. “Thank you for putting in perspective for me, Kitten.”

“You’re very welcome.” He leans over and kisses him.

That’s when Steve knows that good will come from this after all. He smiles then prepares for landing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo! How have you all been? Good I hope.
> 
> Loki finally got his ring, and Steve told him his decision. I hope you enjoyed it, StokiLover89 (ao3).
> 
> And we got to see what happened to Logan and Bruce. As you can tell, they still have some issues they need to workout.
> 
> I do want to thank the writers of Captain America: Civil War, Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely, for providing post-Sokovia destruction color I could play with.
> 
> Some of you may have heard about the twist in the Steve Rogers comic. Am I happy about it? No. Do I plan to boycott Marvel or that particular comic? No. I’m really really hoping the pay-off is going to be awesome, that there is some way they’ve found to do this without destroying who Steve Rogers is, who we all know he is. In other words, I have faith.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until next time…


	210. To React

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The media react to Sokovia among other things. Wade comes to help.  
>  **Pairings:** Pepper  & Tony (explcit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Phone Sex, Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains spoilers for Daredevil season 1

Sokovia is still dominating the news. There is discussion, analysis, and mostly speculation about what happened and how it was avoidable. No one knows the real story, though, and none of the Avengers are talking.

If it was just the destruction of a country so far away, the U.S. media would not have spent much time on it. But there is also speculation about where Hulk/Bruce Banner is. He’s missing, and General Ross is getting a lot of air time talking about how dangerous the scientist is. It’s attention he’s been getting ever since Hulk’s rampage in Africa. He’s only too happy to use it.

Then the media catches wind of Steve and Loki’s night in Berlin. A few people get them on camera, including Steve’s proposal, and post the pictures and videos on various social media sites. It starts by various pundits raising questions about whether this was the best time for a romantic jaunt. It quickly evolves into whether Steve and Loki should be in a relationship, whether Loki is corrupting Steve, whether marriage between a human and an alien should be allowed, and whether Loki should be locked up instead of being an Avenger.

The same is asked about Bucky Barnes. There are many who don’t believe he was under mind control when he killed all those people. They want him “brought to justice” and question whose fault Sokovia is.

The Avengers are too busy to pay attention or talk to reporters. They get help though. Not just from NGOs and the United Nations. Black Panther comes from Wakanda. Falcon finally and happily joins them. So does War Machine. The Invisible Woman and the Thing come from New York. Several members of the X-Men come as well – Storm, Colossus, Magik, Cyclops, and Nightcrawler. Even Deadpool shows up.

“Poppa!” He jumps on Loki, wrapping his arms and legs around him.

“Wade,” Loki says with a laugh. “Did you come to help?”

“Yep.” He jumps off and grabs his father’s hand. “Ooh. I thought there’d be a huge diamond. Is Steve cheap?”

“No, Steve is sentimental.”

The Captain walks up. “Wade, good to see you.”

“Hello, Step Pop.” Wade pinches Steve’s ass.

“I really wish you wouldn’t do that,” he says.

“Too bad.” Clapping his hands together and rubbing the palms, Wade looks around. “Where do you need me?”

Loki smiles. “I’ll take you. Follow me.” Father and son both wink at Steve before leaving.

Steve just shakes his head and continues heading to where Phil Coulson is talking to Maria Hill. “Phil,” he greets and offers his hand.

“Cap,” the man returns with a smile.

“I see you brought reinforcements.”

“I did.” He turns and beckons some people over. “You know Fitz and Simmons.”

“I do.” Steve smiles and shakes their hands. “It’s good to see you again. Especially you, Fitz. We were all very worried.”

The young Scottish man blushes. “Yes, thank you. And thank you for the monkey.”

“Yes. He’s adorable,” Simmons says of the stuffed animal. The young fair-skinned English woman smiles. “Fitz keeps him on his bed.”

He blushes even harder.

Coulson decides to move on. “This is Mack. He’s a mechanic.”

A large dark-skinned man smiles warmly and offers his hand. “Captain America, I’m a fan.” His voice is deep and comforting like a warm blanket.

“Thank you, Mack.” Steve shakes his hand, returning the smile. “And thank you for helping. Having another mechanic will come in handy.”

“Oh, congratulations,” Fitz says. “I heard you and Loki got engaged.”

“We did.” Steve can’t help but smile. “And thank you.” He returns to business. “Simmons, you’d probably be most help at the medical area. Fitz, Maria can take you and Coulson to operations. Mack, I can take you to transportation logistics.”

Everyone nods their agreement and separates.

Steve turns to Mack as they walk. “So how long have you been with S.H.I.E.L.D.?”

“Long enough to feel betrayed by Hydra when you took it down. That was not a good day,” he says.

“No. It wasn’t.”

“I lost a lot of good friends that day.” Although he tries, he can’t keep the bitterness out of his voice.

“You blame me,” the Captain notes in a calm almost expressionless voice.

“No not... I blame Hydra,” Mack says. Then he admits, “But it probably could have been handled better.”

“I’ll try to remember that next time I discover that a nefarious organization has infiltrated the upper echelons of the government and military.” Steve looks over. He dryly adds, “Unless you already have a pre-defined procedure for how to deal with something like that.”

“No,” the mechanic admits. “I don’t. Might be a good idea to have one though.” He offers a small smile.

Steve chuckles. “We can both suggest it to Coulson.”

xxx

Wade looks around. “Where’s faux Steve?”

“Faux Steve?” It takes a moment for Loki to realize who he means. “Ah. Johnny didn’t think fire would help. Sue came instead. She can move debris –“

There’s a whoosh, and a platinum-blond haired man appears. “Loki, Wanda wished me to tell you that kitty has found her home.”

“Oh good.” Loki takes a relieved breath. A small cat had been found among the rubble of one of the houses after the god had heard a mewing sound. It was at a house whose occupants had already been cleared. The cat was taken to the medical tents to see if someone would claim it. He’s glad someone has.

“Who’s tall, light, and scruffy?” Wade bats his eyes at the new arrival.

His father tries not to laugh. “Wade, this is Pietro Maximoff. Pietro, this is my son Wade.”

“Hello.” Pietro gives a little smile and an equally small wave.

“That’s not a hello.” Wade gives him a big hug. “This is a hello.”

“Okay.” He just stands there not hugging back but not pushing him away either.

Wade finally pulls away but takes Pietro’s hand, swinging it.

It doesn’t seem to faze the young Sokovian. “You are really Loki’s son?”

“Yep. Weird, right, how a handsome guy like me could come from a hideous creature like him.”

Pitero tilts his head. “You are handsome beneath the mask?” He’s curious more than anything.

“Very,” Loki replies.

“Now I am curious.”

As Wade lifts his mask, his father can’t help but hold his breath. He reveals his splotchy skin and close-cropped hair.

Pietro nods. “And now my curiosity is satisfied.”

“So did the cat die?” Wade asks as he pulls his mask back down.

The Sokovian finds it an odd question. “No. Loki found the cat alive. The owners claimed him.”

He laughs. “No, not _that_ cat. The one that curiosity killed.”

“Curiosity killed a cat?” Pietro asks.

“Until satisfaction brought it back,” Wade grins. Then he pinches the young man’s cheek. “Aren’t you the cutest.”

Pietro grins back. “I’ve been told so.”

Wade rests his head on the young man’s shoulder. “Poppa, can I keep him?”

Loki chuckles. “That is entirely up to Pietro. But what will Spider-Man say?”

There is a deep sigh from the mercenary. He holds the Sokovian’s hand with both of his. “Scruffy, I have to confess something. My heart belongs to Spidey.” He touches Pietro’s lips. “Shhh. Don’t say anything. It’s not you. It’s me.”

Pietro raises an eyebrow and tries not to laugh. “And who is Spidey?”

“Spider-Man. My one true love.” He says it as kindly as he can.

“Oh I see.” The white-haired man exchanges an amused look with the Trickster. “I will try not to be too disappointed.” He gently pulls away. “I should go. It was nice to meet you, Wade Loki’s son. I’m sure I will see you again soon.” He nods to Loki before whooshing away.

“He’s dreamy.”

“He is,” Loki replies with a smile. “And he’s here, unlike Spider-Man.”

“Pops, we both know Spider-Man is taking care of New York City.”

xxx

The sun has gone down. It’s hard to work in the dark, which is why there are huge floodlights at various places. Wanda is walking through the rubble-filled streets and reaching out with her mind to see if anyone is still buried in this area. She feels nothing. She isn’t sure if that’s good (everyone has been saved) or bad (everyone left is dead).

Wanda feels a gust of wind and looks to her left where Pietro now stands. They take hands. ‘I am tired,’ she tells him psychically.

‘I am hungry.’ He smiles at her. ‘Let’s get something to eat. Then we rest.’

She nods.

He cradles her in his arms, securing her head and runs to the mess hall in the Helicarrier. 

The Helicarrier is being used to cook the food for the displaced Sokovians and aid workers. It currently resides in a large lake near the former city. It’s a little far, which is why most people eat at the mess tents where much of the food is taken. The Avengers usually have breakfast in the Helicarrier, lunch in the tents, and dinner in whichever is easiest for them.

Pietro stops in line right behind the other brother and sister here.

Piotr turns when he feels the wind, thinking it may be storm. He smiles as the Sokovians. “Good evening, Wanda, Pietro.”

Illyana turns, too, and they all exchange hellos. As they progress through the line to where the food is, they talk about what they did or did not find.

“I met Loki’s son today,” Pietro tells them.

“Deadpool,” Piotr says.

“That is not what Loki called him.”

Illyana nods. “Wade. He is…a very strange man. Be careful, Pietro.” She smiles at him. “You are handsome. He will try to bed you.”

“He flirted,” Pietro tells them. “But apparently his heart belongs to someone called Spider-Man?” He shrugs.

“Lucky you,” she says with a smile. “He is, as my brother said, a very strange man.”

Wanda sees something else in that smile. “Are you sad, Illyana?”

“In my head again, Scarlet Witch?” she teases.

The Sokovian turns a little red. “No. I promise. You just seem…” She shrugs. “Was it a difficult day?”

“In some ways.” Illyana had seen Bucky and Carol together. She hadn’t realized she had felt anything more than lust for the metal-armed man until she saw that. It had made her sad. Or maybe it is the influence of seeing so much destruction. “Nothing that cannot be solved with a hot bath.”

Piotr rolls his eyes as he moves forward in line. “You think everything can be solved with a hot bath.”

“Either that or sex.” She smiles at him, knowing her words will make him blush.

It does. And that is when Black Panther walks up. He greets them warmly. “It has been too long,” he says as he shakes Piotr’s hand.

“It has. I am sorry I have not made it to Wakanda.”

“No matter.” He points at the Russian. “But you must come so we can spar.” Then he turns to the twins. “Colossus and I fought together to take out a Hydra base. At one point, it was he, Captain America, Loki, and I clearing a building.”

“I look back on it fondly,” Piotr replies.

The man in the black costume touches Wanda’s arm. “You have a beautiful country. I am sorry it was met with so much destruction.”

“Thank you,” she replies.

“Perhaps Wakanda can help.”

“You already have,” she reminds him. “There are several aid workers from Wakanda. Pietro was flirting with one of them a few days ago.” Grinning, she tells him, “She called him Quicksilver. I think because of his hair.” She ruffles it.

“Hey!” Pietro swats her hand away. “My hair is blond not silver.”

“Looks silver to me.” She still has that grin on her face.

Piotr chuckles. “Shall we see?” His arm becomes plated with metal, and he holds it up to the Sokovian’s hair. “No, it is not the same.”

“See?”

“I see,” Wanda assures him. “But I like this name – Quicksilver. I think that should be your new name.”

Pietro rolls his eyes. “Yes, Scarlet Witch.”

Black Panther is amused. “So you are both using names based on your hair? It seems somehow fitting.”

“I think so,” Wanda says. She does not fail to notice the thin line of her brother’s lips. “Though perhaps Pietro is right. Maybe his hero name should be Bottomless Stomach.” She pokes him there.

Perfectly, as though it had been rehearsed, Pietro’s stomach growls. His arms go around his middle. “Excuse me.”

Everyone else is too busy laughing to hear it.

xxx

The Avengers wake up to the news that Hell’s Kitchen is in flames. A series of explosions hit four buildings, leaving them burning. 

“The cause of the explosions is still unknown,” the BBC reporter says as footage of the burning buildings plays. “However all of the buildings were owned by members of the Russian mob.”

Steve frowns as he watches.

Clint sits down next to him, cup of coffee in his hands. “On the plus side, they aren’t talking about us anymore.”

“Damn,” Sam says, walking up with Loki. “Four?”

“Gang war probably,” the Captain hypothesizes. “Why else target the Russians.”

The reporter in New York puts a finger in her ear. “We’re just getting word that the police are searching for two suspects believed to be holding a police officer hostage in one of these warehouses.”

“That was fast,” Clint says and takes a sip of his coffee.

“They haven’t caught them yet,” Sam notes. “And if it’s a brother, you just know they’re gonna kill ‘em.”

The reporters don’t say anything new for a while, just rehash the same information again and again.

A new graphic comes on the screen. “A deadly shooting just moments ago took the lives of three New York police officers. The shots came from above, the assailant on top of one of the buildings.”

“Jesus.” Sam shakes his head. 

Clint nods. “Now they’re dead no matter what their skin color.”

It’s the desk reporter’s turn to do the finger to the ear thing. “I’m being told the police have just released some video.” A grainy picture appears just above her right shoulder. “It shows the man they believe is responsible for the bombings.”

The video plays. A man in black with a black mask over the top part of his head is seen kicking and punching several police officers.

After a moment, Clint says, “Oh look. It’s the Dread Pirate Roberts.”

Steve looks over. “This isn’t funny.”

“Sorry. I tend to joke at inappropriate times.”

“It does kinda look like ‘im,” Sam says.

“Hey!” Wade points at the screen from his table. “Why is the Dread Pirate Roberts on tv beating up cops?”

“Dread Pirate Roberts?” Wanda asks. She, Pietro, Piotr, and Illyana are sitting with Wade.

He starts to explain to her where it’s from and then quickly ends up acting out the movie.

Meanwhile the BBC has returned to talking to the reporter in New York. “They call him the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen,” the reporter says. “And it seems he’s decided to rain hell down on both the Russians and the cops who protect this city.”

Sam frowns. “Well that’s not gonna help our popularity.”

Steve shakes his head. “That doesn’t make sense. I’ve been reading about this guy. He stops crime. And he’s never killed anyone.”

Clint shrugs. “Maybe he reached a breaking point.”

“Or maybe there’s more to that video,” Sam suggests.

“Maybe.” Steve watches as they play the footage again. He leans forward, watching the man fight. “He’s impressive.”

“Too bad he’s a wanted man.”

“Yeah.”

Loki walks in with Black Panther, Thor, and Storm. Thor is in the middle of one of his stories. “It raised up on its hind legs like this.” He holds his hands up like paws and wobbles a little while he snarls and bares his teeth. “Loki, my brave brother, ran and hid behind a tree.”

“Her claws were like talons, and I was a child,” Loki reminds him.

“So was I,” he laughs.

“Yes, well I –“ The Trickster stops himself when he sees all eyes on the television. He turns to watch. They all do.

“What’s happened?” Storm asks, her face full of concern.

One of the volunteers gives them the highlights as they watch. They show the fires then the grainy footage of the vigilante then some reactions from people nearby, particularly those around when the other three cops were killed.

The reporter becomes somber. “We’ve just learned that the police officer taken hostage has been found dead.”

Sam makes a face. “Nah man. That doesn’t make sense. Why take a hostage if you aren’t gonna use them?”

“Maybe he didn’t get a chance to,” Clint says. “Maybe he was killed right away.”

Steve shakes his head. He can feel Loki’s hands on his shoulders, gently rubbing them. “The news made it very clear he was a hostage.”

The archer’s brow furrows. “So he takes a hostage then murders three cops from a rooftop?” He shakes his head. “He must ‘ve killed the guy before he went to the roof.”

“Why?” Loki asks.

“Why kill the cop?” Clint thinks it’s pretty obvious.

“No, why kill the others from the rooftop?” His head tilts. “All it did was draw attention to himself. And a man who wears all black at night does not want to draw attention to himself. He wants to hide in the shadows.”

“The Trickster is correct,” Black Panther says. “Speaking as a man who wears all black.”

“And you wear it very well.” Loki winks at him.

“See?” Sam’s voice has the tinge of victory in it. “I bet someone is setting him up.”

“Why?” Steve asks, his eyes still on the screen.

“Misdirection,” Loki replies. “Or to have others do your work for you.” He shrugs. “I’ve used it for both.”

Steve looks over his shoulder at him. “I wish I was surprised.”

“If you were, I wouldn’t be me.” He smiles sweetly and blows a kiss.

“I guess you wouldn’t.”

He bends over and whispers in the Captain’s ear. “And I wouldn’t so desperately need you to spank me as punishment.”

Steve bites his lip as a blush comes to his cheeks.

When the fires again appear on the screen, Thor makes a face. “Perhaps Storm and I should return to New York. We can bring rain to help with the fires.”

Storm shakes her head. “The winds won’t be able to carry me there fast enough.”

“My hammer, will.”

“You should go if you wish,” Black Panther says, “but Storm should stay.”

Steve nods. “I agree. In case there’s a fire here.”

“Very well then.” Thor gives Storm a firm kiss. “I will return to you as soon as it is dealt with.” Then he quickly grabs some food.

“Thor, only the fires,” Steve tells him.

Mouth full of pancake, Thor nods. “Aye, Captain.”

xxx

The phone rings, making Tony groan. First he pulls the covers over his head. Then he sighs and grabs the phone from the floor. “Hello?” His voice is groggy.

“Tony? Did I wake you?” It’s Pepper’s voice. “I’m sorry. I’ll call back later.”

“Pepper? What time is it?” He looks at the phone and sees that it’s 7:30 where he is. “Geez, what time is it where you are?”

“Just after time to feed Nicholas. I thought you’d be up by now.”

He takes a breath. “I should be,” he says as he rubs his eyes. “How’s California?”

“Sunny. How’s Sokovia?”

“Rubble.” He sounds tired. Weary. Weary to his bones. “So Nicholas isn’t sleeping through the night yet?”

She laughs. “No. He’s only a few weeks old.”

“And breast feeding is going okay?”

There’s a pause. “I’m still having some trouble. He’s getting formula every third or fourth feeding.” There’s another pause. “You should be here to feed him and change his diaper.”

Tony rubs his forehead. “I know. But I have to make this right.”

“I know. And you should,” she tells him. “But we need to talk when you come home.”

“Well that sounds ominous.”

“It doesn’t have to be.” She lies on her bed and pulls the covers up. “I miss you. The bed is so big without you.”

That makes him smile. “I miss you, too. Rubbing one off in the shower just isn’t doing it for me anymore. Not even when I’m looking at your picture.”

“Not even then? Must be bad,” she teases. “If only I was there right now, then you wouldn’t need a picture.”

“Would you be wearing that leather getup?” He asks hopefully.

She smiles. “The one with the boots and the hat and the whip?”

“That’s the one.”

There’s a laugh. “You know you have to do everything I say when I’m in that one.”

“Oh I know,” he replies with longing.

Her hand strokes her inner thigh. “If you were with me, I’d be wearing it right now.”

“Oh yeah?” He closes his eyes to picture it. “What would you order me to do?”

“I’d order you to get on your hands and knees, you bad boy.”

“Before or after you’ve stripped me?”

“After,” Pepper says. “You’d be naked. Your white ass would be towards me. And you’d tell me you were sorry.”

“I am sorry.”

“Then I’d spank you with the whip.”

“Hard?” he asks as he begins to play with his testicles.

“Very,” she replies as her fingers ghost over her labia. “I’d hit you three times with it. One. Two. Three.”

“I don’t think that’ll be enough,” he tells her.

“No?” She considers. “Well that’s too damn bad. Because that’s all you’re getting.”

Tony grins. “Yes, ma’am.”

Her voice is commanding. “And if you question my decisions again, I will bring you to the edge and leave you wanting, without a way to satisfy yourself.”

“Damn,” he breathes.

“Now, since the whipping is over, we’ll move on to the fun part of the evening.”

“Fun part?” His imagination is running wild.

“Fun part.” Pepper considers telling him what the end result will be but decides it would be better just to describe each action, the way he would experience them if he were here. “My finger presses against your asshole. And I whisper in your ear that your asshole is mine, you asshole.”

He chuckles. “Hold on.” He puts the phone on speaker so he can finger his hole. “Okay. That feels good. Go on.”

“I bite your earlobe as I push just the tip of my finger inside.”

“Lubed?”

“Of course lubed.”

There’s the sound of movement over the phone as Tony looks for lubricant. He can’t find any. It’s very disappointing. “Okay. Tip in. It makes me jolt, but I like it. I push against your finger wanting more.”

“My Brownie likes it. I let you have more, pushing in to the second knuckle.” She gently teases her clit for a moment before her hand moves to her breast.

“Mmm. This is a nice surprise.”

“I thought you’d like it. So I pull it out and add a second finger inside, stretching you. I watch my fingers slide in and out of your tight little puckered ass.”

Tony laughs. “My tight little puckered ass is all yours. What do you plan to do with it, Ms. CEO?”

“You’ll see.” She smirks. “In and out. In and out. I move my fingers to stretch you out.” Her fingers are actually sliding across her sensitive nipple, making her wet with need.

“I’m stretched,” he promises her. His hand is sliding up his shaft as his other hand explores his body.

“Time to add a third then.”

“A third? Did you grow a dick?” Tony asks.

“You’ll see.” Pepper licks her lips. “You’re nice and stretched now. But before I pull them out, I crook them and slide them over your prostate.”

“Mmm.” His hand is moving a little faster now.

“My fingers are out. I walk around you. Strut really. I strut around you. You see something in my hand,” she says. “You can’t tell what it is until I start strapping it on.”

“A dildo.” He practically moans this.

“That’s right. Such a smart Brownie.”

“Is it one of the ones that will give you pleasure, too?”

“It is.” She moves her hand to her slit and starts rubbing in gentle circles. “You can see it on me, me and my big fake red dick. I stroke it the way you stroke yours, silently telling you that this is mine and if you’re very good you’ll get it straight in your ass.”

“I’ll be good,” Tony promises.

“Yes but will you be _very_ good.”

“I will. Yes. Definitely.”

Pepper smiles. She gets her vibrator out of the drawer and puts the batteries in as she talks. “I slowly walk around you until you can’t see me anymore. Then I press my red dildo against your asshole. Can you feel it?”

“Yes,” Tony replies. His voice sounds husky.

“I turn it on.” The buzzing from her vibrator can be heard over the phone.

The sound makes him smile. “That tickles. But it feels good. Real good.”

“I know.” She presses her vibrator against her labia, moving it in slow circles. She licks her lips as the sensation flows through her. “I push it in slowly.”

Tony groans as he strokes himself. “I’m so hard for you.”

“I’m halfway in. You’re taking it in so well.”

“I want more. Please, Lady Pepper.”

She smiles. “Do you deserve it, Brownie?”

His brow furrows. “No. But I need it.”

She can hear the guilt in his voice. “Then I’ll give it to you. But just so you know, I think you deserve it. I know you do.” She hopes he believes it. “I’m pushing in more. You’re taking it so well.”

“It feels good. Stings a little, but in a good way.”

“I’m in. Completely.” Her voice is breathy with a tinge of moaning. The vibrator is working wonders. “I’m starting to thrust.” She moves the toy in and out of herself.

Her voice is like an aphrodisiac to him. “Oh, Pep.”

“Oh, Tony.”

“Show me who’s boss.”

“I am. I’m boss,” she tells him.

“Damn right. The bossiest boss to ever boss.”

She laughs. “Tony,” she says in exasperation. “I’ve half a mind to leave you wanting.”

“You’d never be that cruel.” His thumb moves over his tip, and he moans.

Her vibrator finds the perfect spot. She moans back. the next few moments are filled with groans and moans and yes’s and names.

Pepper comes first. “Come for me, Brownie.” Her voice is thick and sleepy, but it still holds authority.

“Just…Just a moment.”

“Now!”

“Fuck!” He comes against his underwear. He laughs. “I miss you.”

“I miss you, too. When can you come home?” She turns the vibrator off and sets it aside.

“Soon I hope. I think we’ve done all we can here.”

“Well know I’m here waiting for you. In bed,” she adds. “With your son in the next room. Who misses you desperately.”

Tony shakes his head. “He’s a baby. He doesn’t remember I exist if he doesn’t see me.”

“He remembers,” she insists. “Just come home soon. And come home safe.”

“I will.”

Neither of them wants to say goodbye.

“And maybe take a break from Avengering?” she asks. “Not completely. But maybe no missions for a while.”

He nods then remembers she can’t see him. “Maybe. Yes.”

“Any word from Bruce?”

“None. But Logan is with him, so I’m not too worried.”

She nods then remembers he can’t see her.

“I should let you sleep,” he says.

“It’s hard to sleep without you here,” Pepper admits.

Tony feels the weight of her words. “I’ll be home soon.”

“Do you promise?” She asks even though she knows his promises aren’t exactly iron clad.

“I promise.” He means it. And it is one promise he’ll be keeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’ll end it on this bittersweet moment. Next week we’ll be out of Sokovia and dealing with some relationship stuff.
> 
> The media’s response to Steve and Loki’s trip and engagement was inspired by skydancer2000 (ff) who knew there would be lots of criticism.
> 
> Some of our Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. showed up thanks to a request by JessiV (ao3) who wanted to know whatever happened to them and is a fan of Mack. The agents fell out of the story as it got bigger and bigger. I hope you enjoyed their cameos.
> 
> Wade flirting with Pietro was a joy to write. This was for T’Chucky (ao3) and Trystan (ao3) who want them together. But Wade’s heart supposedly belongs to Spider-Man. Also Pietro prefers women.
> 
> Sybil Silverphoenix (ao3) suggested incorporating Daredevil into the story. With almost everyone out of town, it seemed like a good time for Fisk’s bombs to go off. It also helps to add fuel to the vigilante fire. The nice thing about being so far behind the MCU is that it helps me see where the story ends up and allows me to more easily connect the dots and fill in blanks.
> 
> Alrighty, that’s it for this week. I meant for there to be more what with the Memorial Day holiday the US just had, but life happened. What’s that saying? If you want to see God laugh, make plans. I do hope all is well with all of you. Until next time…


	211. To Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers arrive home after Sokovia  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Bucky & Carol, Clint & Natasha, Pepper & Tony, Rhodey & Rae (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Vaginal Sex

Peter Parker waves at the Avengers when they arrive. He looks for Tony Stark, but the billionaire isn’t among them. He turns to ask Black Widow but feels too nervous to talk to her. He decides to approach Hawkeye instead but notices he’s with the Sokovians he’s heard about.

He looks around and sees Falcon smiling and talking to Captain America. He approaches them cautiously. “Uh, excuse me. Sorry to interrupt, but is Tony…Mr. Stark with you?”

The two men shake their heads. “He and Rhodey left the plane just before we landed. They’re heading back to California.”

“Oh.” Peter thinks. “And there’s still no word from Dr. Banner?”

“I’m afraid not,” Steve replies. “And nothing from Logan either.”

“Oh.” He wonders what that means for his internship. “Mr. Stark was heading straight to California?” He starts doing the calculations in his head to determine when Tony might arrive there.

The Captain nods. “Yes, but he probably won’t want to do any work until tomorrow at the earliest. Unless you have something you have to do, I think you can take the rest of the day off.”

“Um, okay. Maybe I’ll just check Bucky’s arm first.”

“Peter,” Steve calls. “Thanks for taking care of Oliver and Howard.”

He smiles. “Sure. Happy to do it. Welcome back.” The intern heads to where Bucky and Captain Marvel are.

Steve notices that Sam looks a little lost. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” he replies. “I’m just trying to decide if I’m up for another plane ride or if I’d rather take the train home.”

“Planes are faster,” he offers. “But you can stay the night and head back home tomorrow.”

“Nah, man. Thanks, but I want my bed. I’ve been away from it for far too long.” It almost sounds like he’s talking about a lover and not a piece of furniture.

Steve laughs. “Then you should definitely take a plane. Maria can hook you up.”

Sam looks at him out of the corner of his eye. “You tryin’ to play matchmaker?”

“No. Maria is actually seeing my nephew.”

“Johnny?” He smiles. “Good for Maria datin’ a younger man.” He shakes Steve’s hand and pulls him into a one-armed hug. “Alright, I’m gonna go arrange my transportation. You call me if you need to talk.”

“I will. Thanks again for listening.” After the news blew up with his and Loki’s trip to Germany and engagement, Steve had been discussing it with Sam – the reaction, his own mixed feelings about it. His friend had really helped to put things in perspective for him in a way that Tony and Bucky couldn’t. “Let me know when you get home.”

Sam grins. “Okay, Mom. I’ll text you.”

xxx

The first thing Loki, Steve, Bucky, and Carol do is go to check on their animals. 

Howard bounds up to Bucky immediately, tail wagging with excitement.

Bucky crouches down and gives him a good scratch all over. “Hey, Boy. How ya doin’, Howie?” He sounds just as excited as his dog. Carol crouches beside him and says her own hellos.

Oliver runs over and jumps onto the back of the couch. He lets Steve and Loki scratch him before giving them his tail in protest and returning to his cat tower.

Steve laughs and tells Loki, “He gets more and more like you every day.”

“He’s upset we were gone for so long.” Loki approaches the large, fluffy animal as he talks gently to him.

Carol watches for a moment before standing. “I need to get home to my own kitty. She’ll probably give me the cold shoulder for a week.”

Bucky stands and gives her a kiss. “Dinner tonight?”

She gives an apologetic smile. “I need to go visit Tracy and Jess. And call Monica to make sure her problem really was solved. Tomorrow?” She presses her lips together. “Or later tonight?”

He takes her hand as Steve watches. “I’ll just let myself in.” He kisses her hand.

Carol still can’t believe that that old fashioned stuff makes her insides all melty. She’s talked to Jess about it, who thinks she’s crazy by the way. And they concluded it’s about the attention and the respect. Jess doesn’t necessarily agree with that last one. “See you tonight then.” She kisses him before waving goodbye to the others.

Steve waves back. “Bye, Carol. Thanks for your help.”

“Sure thing.” She goes to the elevator and presses the button. “Don’t let the critics get you down, Steve. You deserve a life, too.”

“Thanks.” He walks past Loki and picks up Oliver. “How’s my special boy? Did Peter take good care of you?” He smiles as the cat purrs.

Loki holds Steve from behind, resting his head on the broad shoulder. “He always did prefer you.”

“Not true.” Both men are purposely not looking at the elevator and the couple saying goodbye. “Ollie loves you.”

“I didn’t say he didn’t. I just said he loves you more.” They hear the elevator arrive.

Steve waits a moment longer before turning to Bucky. “So I guess things are still good between you.”

“Yeah,” he replies. There’s a huge grin on his face. “How about a walk, Howard. You wanna go walk?”

Howard barks in agreement, and a few minutes later they head out.

Steve puts Oliver back on the cat tower and turns on the television. He wants to know if there have been any new developments in the Hell’s Kitchen bombings. 

It takes a while to get to the topic. It seems the news networks are dividing their time between Sokovia, Steve and Loki’s engagement, speculation about Hulk, and Hell’s Kitchen. Finally, they get to the last topic. The news is still blaming the masked vigilante, but Steve continues to think it doesn’t make sense.

“So ask him,” Loki suggests casually.

“I don’t think he’s going to come out of hiding just because I have a question.”

“Why not? I would.”

“That’s because you’re reckless and curious,” Steve says with a smile.

“True. How do you know he isn’t?” Loki gestures to the screen where they are again replaying the fight with the cops.

“A guy who fights like that is careful.”

“But probably curious.”

Steve has to agree. “Okay so how do I find him if the cops can’t?”

“Very carefully,” Loki grins. “Leave it to me.”

“Pardon the interruption,” a female Irish voice says. “Loki, your parents have arrived.”

“I will never get used to that voice,” the Trickster says with a frown.

“Sure you will.” Steve looks up. “Thank you, FRIDAY.”

“You’re welcome.”

Loki pouts at Steve. “So much for welcome home sex.”

He chuckles. “We can still have that tonight.”

“We better.” Loki takes a breath and mentally prepares himself for his parents.

The elevator doors open, and the King and Queen of Asgard step out.

The dark-haired man steps forward. “Mother. Odin,” he greets, giving Frigga a hug and a kiss. “To what do we owe the pleasure?”

Odin answers clearly. “Thor told of us the creature with the Mind Stone in his head.”

“And we wished to see you,” Frigga adds, holding her son’s hands. “We’ve missed you.”

He smiles at her. “Perhaps you did, but the King did not. But I’m glad you’re here, Mother.” He looks at Steve. “We have news.”

She looks from one to the other. “News? What news?”

Steve walks over and puts his arm around his love. “Loki and I are getting married.” He looks at his fiancé. “And I’ve decided to become Asgardian. Or try,” he adds, remembering that there is a test of some sort.

Frigga’s eyes go wide, and Odin stares at the two men. “Truly?” she asks.

“Truly.” Loki shows her his ring. “It is an Earth custom, the exchange of rings.”

She pulls them both into a hug. “I am so happy for you both. And I’m sure Steve will have no trouble becoming Asgardian.” She looks at her husband. “Right, Odie?”

Odin clears his throat. “Probably not. You’ll need to do it before the wedding.”

“We plan on marrying here first,” Loki tells him, almost daring the King to take exception to it. “In fact, we weren’t sure whether we’d get married on Asgard at all.” He may be adding the last just to try to rile the King up.

The dig backfires, making the Queen more upset than the King. “Loki, you wouldn’t. Steve, please.”

“We won’t,” Steve tells her. “But does it have to be a big deal?” He knows what she’s going to say, but he wants to be sure.

“Loki is a Prince of Asgard. Being a big deal is a requirement,” she tells him.

“There will be a large wedding,” Odin declares. “Now where is the stone?”

Frigga presses her lips together in displeasure. “Can I not visit with my sons for a moment?”

“You may visit with them after. Where is Thor? He can take me.”

Loki raises an eyebrow. “Thor is in Westchester with his fiancée. I can call him if you don’t mind waiting.” His voice is a little too jovial, probably because he knows the words will irk the man who raised him.

Steve asks FRIDAY where Vision is before Odin can respond. The feminine Irish voice tells them he is in the lab with Clint and Natasha. “I can take Odin up if you two want to continue talking.”

“Thank you, Steve,” Frigga smiles at him. “But I should probably make sure Odin doesn’t try to snatch the stone out of the poor creature’s head.” She takes the Captain’s arm. “Lead the way, Himmel.”

He smiles. “What does that mean again?”

“You,” Frigga smiles.

And now Steve knows where Loki learned some of his mischievousness. He looks back at his fiancé.

“The sky,” Loki explains.

“Right. Thanks.” They step into the elevator. It’s a little strange to see Odin inside it. It seems like too mundane a place for him to be. The silence is strange, uncomfortable.

“How is Hodur?” Loki asks. “Still tormenting poor Kelda at your insistence?”

“She is a strong girl,” his mother replies. “She can hold her own with him.”

Odin stands tall and proud. “Hodur is as he has been since his return.”

“How typical.” Loki sounds disappointed.

Frigga changes the subject. “Helena is doing very well in her studies on sorcery. She’s almost as gifted as you. We should have started her younger, though.”

He looks down. “I should have done a lot of things in regards to my children.”

“I’ve been thinking,” Steve starts then hesitates. He has been thinking. He just isn’t sure Loki will like what he’s been thinking about. The silence that follows is heavy. He knows he needs to finish his sentence. After clearing his throat, he finishes his thought. “I’d like to try to find Vali and Fenrir. Maybe even your birth mother. It’d be nice to have all your kids there at our wedding.”

Loki goes pale.

If the silence before the statement was heavy, this silence is massive and three times as awkward.

“I’d love that,” Loki says softly. “But I doubt it’s possible.”

The elevator doors open at the lab. Steve leads them all out of the elevator feeling horrible about bringing that up with Loki’s parents there. He can feel Frigga squeeze his arm. He feels the need to say, “Loki said you were okay with him looking into his birth mother.”

There is a pause before she speaks. “I understand and accept that he wishes to know more about her. I am not particularly happy about it.”

Vision, Clint, and Natasha look at the new arrivals. The archer smiles broadly and goes to give Frigga a hug. “Hi, Mom. I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Clint, how are you? All of you look so weary.”

“I _am_ weary. But at least we’re home.”

Odin watches the interaction with detachment. He remembers when humans were afraid of them, their gods. Now this one is calling his wife mom. Not even mother. Mom.

Natasha gives a small bow. “Queen Frigga. King Odin.”

That’s better. The King nods back. Then he turns his attention back to the magenta man with the stone in his forehead. “You must be the keeper of the Mind Stone.”

“I am,” Vision replies. “And you are…” He searches the internet. “Sir Anthony Hopkins? That does not seem correct.”

Loki chuckles. “This is King Odin of Asgard. We believe Sir Hopkins is likely a descendent from one of Odin’s trysts. Odin, this is Vision.” He has to add, “And you may remember Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff.”

The King steps closer to Vision. “So are you the stone made manifest?”

“No. But it is a part of me.” He turns to the woman who came in with them. “You must be Queen Frigga.” He bows. “It is an honor.”

“The honor is mine.” She gives a small nod. “You are a unique and marvelous creation.”

“Thank you.” Vision is humbled by her words. If he were capable of blushing, he would be blushing quite a bit.

Odin is studying him still. “If Thanos knows you have the Stone, what is to prevent him from coming and just taking it?

“It is a fair question. And I must admit I know very little about this Thanos.” Vision considers his options. “Nothing I suppose. Though he will not find it as easy as he might think.” He takes a breath. “I do not think he knows I have the stone. How would he?”

“It may call to him,” the King says. “It called to Loki.”

“It calls to many, most especially those who have been touched by it,” the Trickster explains rather defensively.

Natasha looks at Clint who is frowning and seems very interested in the floor.

“I know,” Odin says with the same defensiveness. “I do remember Thor crafting a helmet for his friend. From what he told me, it affected the Midgardian much more than it affected you.”

“Does it matter?” Natasha asks. “How far away is this Thanos?”

“Lightyears,” Loki replies. “Too far to feel it.”

“You sure?”

“Mostly.”

Natasha nods then turns to Vision. “Your density control, it includes the stone.” She’s looking for verification.

“Yes,” he replies as the Asgardians look at him in mild surprise.

“Good,” she says. “If he comes, you fly out of here. He gets too close, you make sure he can’t hold anything.”

He nods. “That would seem an appropriate course of action. But should we not see why he wishes to possess the stones? Perhaps talk him out of seeking them?”

Loki rolls his eyes. “I’m not going to have this conversation again. He wants them because he wants to sacrifice lives to Death, whom he worships. No amount of talking is going to change his mind.” He feels Steve’s hand on the small of his back, letting him know he’s not alone.

Vision says nothing. He’s heard this before. He knows Loki believes this Thanos cannot be reasoned with, but surely the man can’t be all bad.

Steve sees the apprehension in the mechanical-looking eyes. “Thanos tortured Loki to get to the Tesseract and send in his army. I don’t think he’ll hesitate to rip the stone from your forehead to get what he wants.”

Odin agrees. “Thanos cannot be negotiated with. That is what all the stories say.”

“In this instance, the stories are correct,” Loki notes.

“Then I will be careful,” Vision assures them. “I do not want my existence to cease. Not when there is so much to experience.”

Frigga smiles at Clint. “Speaking of experiences, we are planning a hunt. You must come so I may show you and Natasha Asgard.”

“I’d love that,” he tells her. “When is it?”

“Soon. Though I’m sure you’ll want to spend some time at home first.”

The archer nods. He’s missed home, and they only just got here.

Frigga turns to Steve and Loki. “And of course you’re invited, too. In fact, I wish you’d visit more often.” She takes their hands and gives them a look to inspire guilt.

It works. Steve’s eyes are apologetic. “We’ve been a little busy.”

“Well you’ll have to visit more often to plan the wedding,” she reasons happily.

The men exchange looks. Loki gets an idea. “Or you could visit _us_ more often and help us plan the wedding that will happen here.” He rather likes the idea. “You and Helena could both help.” He looks at Steve to make sure that’s alright.

“Absolutely,” Steve chimes in. “You can learn about our customs and help us decide where Asgardian customs could fit in. We’d like it to be a bit of both.”

“But mainly Earth,” Loki adds quickly. “Since we’ll be having an Asgardian one. Though perhaps smaller given that Thor is the next in line.” He’s hopeful.

Odin has been studying Vision. “So you can fly. What else can you do?”

“I can change the density of my cells, and I can fire a beam of radiation from the stone.” He gestures towards his forehead.

His ice-blue eye narrows. “What are you exactly?”

“Odin,” Frigga chastises. She turns her focus to Vision. “Forgive him. He’s been especially rude lately.”

“It’s quite alright, Madam,” Vision assures her. “I was created from a combination of vibranium, synthetic tissue developed by Dr. Helen Cho, remnants of the JARVIS artificial intelligence created by Tony Stark, and this stone.” He again gestures to his head. “But none of those things is me. Or rather, I am more than just a combination of those things.”

“Of course you are,” the Queen replies. “Just as Loki is more than his parents. All of his parents,” she adds, looking at her son.

Loki takes her hand. “On my best day, I am half the person you are.” He kisses her cheek. “Of course given Odin and Laufey, I’m lucky it isn’t a quarter. Perhaps my birth mother was also good.”

“Perhaps,” she replies. There’s a tinge of sadness in her eyes even as she smiles at him.

xxx

Pepper, Rae, and the kids are waiting at the Stark residence for the husbands to come home. 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Pepper says as she feeds Nicholas formula.

“Doing what?” Rae has her eye on a crawling Marika.

“Waiting for Tony to come home. I took time off work to have family time, and half my family has been gone for the past few weeks.” She takes a breath when her baby makes a sound of protest.

Brown eyes give an accusing look. “Like I don’t see you sneaking a look at your phone.”

“I’m not sneaking. I’m checking to see if Tony has texted me.”

“You’re checking work email.” She picks up her baby girl. “Don’t pretend that you aren’t. I’ve seen you.” She takes a seat on the couch.

“I,” she starts, planning on denying everything. “Yeah.”

“I get it. I do. After the first month, I was itching to get back to my practice,” Rae remembers. “And of course when I went back I felt guilty leaving her.” She kisses her child’s head.

“I bet Rhodey didn’t feel guilty.” Pepper takes the empty bottle away. She puts a burp cloth on her shoulder before putting Nicholas against it. Rubbing his back, she continues, “It’s not fair. We’re made to feel guilty for wanting to work while they go whenever they want.”

“Life sucks sometimes,” Rae replies. “But I bet they feel guilty, too. And they’re trying to make a safer world for us and our babies.”

“And now I feel more guilty.” Pepper sighs. “This used to be so much easier when Tony was just an egotistic ass.”

“You never would have married him if he had stayed that way.”

“That’s true.”

“Pardon the interruption,” FRIDAY says. “But Tony and Colonel Rhodes have arrived.”

That’s when Nicholas burps. Pepper finds it fitting. “Thank you, FRIDAY.”

A few minutes later, Rhodey and Tony enter from the garage. They both look tired. 

“Hey, Baby,” Rhodey says as he goes to hug and kiss his family.

Pepper stands and waits for Tony to go to her. He looks so tired, weary. She offers him a smile, all her anger towards him gone for the moment. “You okay?”

“I’m always okay.” He touches Nicholas’ head before kissing his wife. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too. I had half a mind to take one of your suits and join you.” Pepper takes another kiss.

Tony holds them tight. “I’m glad you didn’t. It wasn’t fun.”

“I know. We watched the news.” She searches his eyes. “You aren’t fine. But I still love you. So does he.” She hands him Nicholas.

With his son in his arms, Tony lights up. “Hey there, Little Guy. Sorry I haven’t been around. It’s not because I don’t love you, just so we’re clear.”

Nicholas just stares at him.

Pepper moves to hold Tony from behind. “I’m grateful you’re home.”

“Me, too.”

“Will you stay this time?”

For some reason, the question feels like a knife in his heart. Is he turning into his father? Is he going to become that guy who isn’t there for his family, always something more important to do, some project that demands his attention? He looks down at the baby in his arms. “I’m going to try.”

Pepper supposes trying is all she can really ask for right now. She tells herself that she was originally going to have Nicholas alone, so basically everything Tony gives her is extra. “Try hard,” she requests.

He leans back, wanting to be closer to her. “I will.”

Holding Marika, Rhodey turns to his friends. “We should get going. I want to collapse onto my own bed and sleep with my beautiful wife.”

The women exchange a look.

“What? What’s wrong?” he asks.

“There’s a lot of press at the driveway,” Rae says. “Protestors. Supporters. Press. You may want to hide in the back of the car.”

“I am not hiding,” her husband tells her. “Is it like that at our house?”

“No, thank God. It’s times like these I’m happy you aren’t as popular as Iron Man.”

“I’m plenty popular,” he protests.

Tony smiles. “Sure ya are, Buddy. Especially since you got rid of that awful Iron Patriot name. Blegh.”

Rhodey doesn’t say anything. The name change wasn’t his choice, and he prefers to not revisit it. Instead he turns to his wife. “I am not hiding from the people outside. And if they try to stop us or hurt us, I will mow them down.”

Rae smiles and pats his arm. “And I’ll make sure you don’t actually kill any of them.”

“That’s why I love you.” He kisses her. “Ready to go home, Marika?”

She puts her hand on his mouth. “Dada.”

He smiles. “That’s right. I’m your dada. Ready to go home?”

“Dada.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Rhodey hands Marika off to Rae before going to get his suit. Once it is safely in the car, the families say their goodbyes. Rae drives. Rhodey is tired from traveling. Before they get to the end of the driveway, they can hear the protesters. 

Rae drives slowly, herding people out of their way as they shout and take pictures and video. She glances into the rearview mirror and sees her daughter pouting. The little thing does not like the noise. She then looks over at her husband and sees him sitting tall, his eyes forward. He looks like a military man through and through. It reminds her why she fell in love with him. It was his quiet confidence and his even temperament. Except around Tony. Tony is the only one, besides her, who can ruffle his feathers.

“It’s okay, May-May,” Rhodey tells his daughter. “Daddy won’t let them hurt you. We’re almost through.”

As soon as they are clear, Rae accelerates to get them as far away from the craziness as possible.

“Was it as bad as they said on the news?” she asks him.

“Worse.” He frowns. “I’m worried about Tony.”

“Aren’t you always?”

“More than usual.” He looks at his hands. “He blames himself. Which is understandable since he actually made the thing. I’m just afraid of what this will make him do.”

Rae looks over at him. “If he hurts Pepper…”

“If he hurts Pepper, I’ll be the first one in line to set him straight,” he assures her. “But I don’t think he’ll cheat on her. Not with women anyway.”

“With those damn suits.” She shakes her head. At least with Rhodey, she knew that danger was part of the package when she married him. If anything, the suit has made him safer. But Tony… He was presumed dead, returned months later, then came the suits and the danger. “Well I hope he turns to his family instead of his suits this time.”

“You and me both.” He puts his hand on her leg. “How about we stop talking about our friends.”

Rae smiles. “Then what should we talk about?”

“How beautiful you are.”

“Go on,” she prompts.

“How much I’ve missed you.”

“Uh-huh?” She waits to hear more.

“How lonely my bed was without my Rae of Sunshine.” His hand slides up a little.

“Oh, am I your Rae of Sunshine?” she asks, knowing the answer already.

“You know you are.”

Her voice sounds playfully skeptical when she asks, “And what makes me your Rae of Sunshine?”

He smiles. “’Cause you brighten my world and leave me feeling all hot, sweaty, and happy. And the more you uncover, the hotter I get.” His hand slides up her thigh and gives it a little squeeze.

“Colonel James Rhodes, you better watch that hand,” she warns him.

“Or what?” he asks, calling her bluff.

“Or I may get in a wreck is what.” She swats it. “Wait till we get home.”

It’s a long wait. It’s even longer since waiting includes feeding, changing, and putting Marika to bed. Rhodey loves it, though, loves seeing his daughter happy and healthy, getting mushed carrots all over her mouth. It doesn’t help that she keeps wanting to take the spoon and feed herself. And hearing her laugh makes his heart swell with happiness and love. This is why he tries to make the world a better place. For her and her mother.

Rae softly closes the door to the nursery. She turns and wraps her arms around Rhodey. “Is Daddy happy?”

“Daddy is very happy. And very glad to be home.” His arms wrap around her waist. “And how is Mommy?”

“Mommy is happy to have her husband home.” She kisses him.

“Mmm. How happy?”

“Very.” She kisses him again. “So happy I bet any War Machine stories would make me soak my undies.”

Rhodey’s hands slide down to her ass. He gives it a squeeze. “Ooh. My baby got back.”

“Did you miss it?”

“You know I did.”

She slowly steps out of his arms. Turning around, she makes sure he has a good view of her ass and starts walking to their bedroom. “You gonna tell me a War Machine story?”

“I sure am.” He follows her, walking faster to catch up. “Oh, Baby, you are beautiful.”

She starts to undress. “Make my panties wet.”

He starts to undress, too, but keeps his eyes on her, on the curves of her dark body. “The robots were everywhere. I mean everywhere. The ground. The sky. The city was rising off the ground. I was flying behind the Hellicarrier. We could hear the other Avengers on the comms. They were ready to stay on the city with the citizens, die with them.” He pulls off his pants, revealing blue boxer shorts. “Then Fury comes over the comms before we come flying up. The life boats are deployed.”

Rae in her yellow bra and panties bends over the bed as she unmakes it. “And you?”

“I’m getting to that part.” He walks over to her. “So these Ultron sentinels of course target the Hellicarrier. They fly up. I fly around the turret and destroy one with a single punch. Bam.”

Her hands move up and down his chest. “So manly.”

“You know it.” He grabs her ass and pulls her against him.

“Ooh.”

His fingers burrow beneath the fabric between her legs. He feels a little wetness. He gently rubs her. “Has my goddess missed me?”

“She has.” Rae unfastens her bra and lets it drop to the floor.

Rhodey drops his boxers and sits on the bed. His tongue slathers her dark nipple as his hands pull down her panties.

That definitely gets her wet. She straddles him and happily finds that he’s already ready for her. She guides him inside and immediately starts rolling her hips.

“Oh God you feel good.” He stands and stumbles forward until she’s against the wall. He thrusts hard and fast.

Rae wraps her legs around him. “Give it to me, Colonel. Harder.”

Rhodey has to slow down to give her what she wants. He grunts with need.

She unwraps her legs and pushes him away. After striding to the bed, she gets on her hands and knees. Her legs are apart in invitation.

He can’t get to her fast enough. Then he’s sliding into her wetness again.

They work together, their skin slapping against each other. He’s thrusting twice as fast as she is.

“Do you need the drier?” he asks.

“No, Jay. I just need you.” Rae looks over her shoulder at him. “And if you can’t give it to me, I’m just gonna take it.”

He loves it when she gets all forceful like that. He stops and thrusts once into her, hard. “I’m the Colonel.”

“I’m the goddess.” She slowly begins to move up and back, her spine bending and flexing as she does.

“Damn.” It’s beautiful. Rhodey starts moving again.

“Faster.”

He returns to his prior speed. The sound of their skin wet and slapping against each other returns.

“Faster.”

Sweat glistening their bodies, Rhodey goes as fast as he can. He sets the pace. She changes the angle until it’s perfect. Then she teases herself by shifting away and returning to it again and again until her body shakes in pleasure. “Jay!”

Rhodey thanks the heavens and cries out as he comes inside her. He pulls out and lies next to her.

Rae wraps herself around him. “My hero.”

He smiles. It’s good to be home. “Does that mean I’m your favorite Avenger?”

“I’m kinda partial to Hulk,” she teases. “Of course you’re my favorite Avenger.”

“Uh-huh. I better be.”

Rae rolls her eyes. “I married you, didn’t I? Weren’t even an Avenger then.”

Rhodey smiles and wraps his arms around her. It’s good to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the time with Rhodey and Rae. That’s a couple we haven’t seen enough of.
> 
> But before that, we got a visit from the King and Queen of Asgard. Thank you to skydancer2000 for asking about Odin and his reaction to Vision. 
> 
> As usual, there was more I wanted to get to in this chapter. Ah well. It will have to wait until the next one. Hope you enjoyed what I did include. Until next time…


	212. To Start Fresh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Pietro settle in. The Avengers decide someone should talk to the press and that someone should be Steve. Steve creates some art on Loki.
> 
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Clint & Natasha  
>  **Explicit Content:** Bondage, Body Painting, Vaginal Sex

Wanda and Pietro walk into the room they will be sharing and look around. It is far nicer than anyplace they have ever stayed. Not even the houses of vacationing rich Sokovians they used to sneak into were so nice. There is a large bed in rich fabrics. There is a modern painting above the leather headboard that looks like someone just threw paint at it. The floors are a lush carpet. The furniture is a dark wood. And there is a door that leads to their own bathroom.

There are floor to ceiling windows all along one wall. The twins slowly walk towards them, towards the view of New York buildings.

Pietro takes his sister’s hand. “Are we safe here?” he asks her in Sokovian. They tend to speak in Sokovian when they are alone and always when they don’t want others to know what they are saying.

“I think so. I hope so,” she answers. “At least we are together.”

“I will run us away if it comes to that.”

She smiles. “Or I could incapacitate them with my mind while we walk slowly away.”

“I like my way better,” he replies with a cheeky smile.

“Of course you do.” She sighs as she looks out at the tiny cars below. “Okay. We will do it your way. But until then, we stay here and try to make this work.”

Pietro nods. “Mother and Father would understand, yes?” There’s a hint of uncertainty and worry in his voice.

She thinks for a long time. “Yes. I think they would not only understand but be happy we no longer had such hate in our hearts.” She can sense fear in him. “Tell me what is wrong.”

His eyes well up with tears. “Will I remember them if I am no longer fighting to avenge them?”

Wanda leans against her brother. “Of course. You only need to look in a mirror to see Mother’s eyes and smile.”

He nods. “And I will see Father in yours.”

“There. How could we ever forget them when they live inside us?”

Pietro wraps his arm around his sister. “We cannot.”

Wanda looks out at the tiny cars and the people on the streets and the large buildings she also knows has people. She wonders what their stories are. “This is our home now.”

“You have always been my home.”

She slaps his chest with her palm. “Don’t make me cry. You know I cannot bear it when you’re sweet. It means something is wrong.”

Pietro chuckles. “Wanda, things have not been right since Mother and Father died.”

“More wrong. You know what I mean,” she says in frustration.

“I know.” He holds her tighter. “I am sorry I am being sweet. It happens after spending weeks helping your countrymen after destroying your entire city.”

“That is my fault more than yours.” She will carry it with her the rest of her life.

“We both helped Ultron. And we will both make up for it,” Pietro reminds her.

Wanda holds onto him. “We will.” She is glad that they have Loki to show them the way. It is easier to get advice from him than from Tony Stark.

“And I will stop being sweet and instead tease you mercilessly.” He starts immediately by tickling her.

“Pietro! Stop!” She squeals and moves away, laughing.

“See? I make you smile.” He grins in triumph.

“Fine. Yes. You make me smile.” She rolls her eyes as she tries not to. “We need to make a list of what we need.” She goes to their bag and unpacks the few things they have – pajamas, toothbrushes, toothpaste, one change of clothes each, extra running shoes for Pietro, a hairbrush, a razor. She carefully puts things away, surprised that there is so much.

Pietro watches her. “We will be okay.”

“Of course we will. We are survivors,” Wanda says matter-of-factly as she places their pajamas in a drawer.

“No, I mean this time we will do more than survive. This time we will live.”

She understands what he’s trying to say. They have a future beyond staying alive, beyond revenge. They have a chance to lead a life with the possibility of a house, a career, a spouse, maybe even children. She looks at him. “Promise me you will never leave me.”

“I’ve made that promise to you before,” He reminds her. “I have not left you yet.”

“You almost did.” It’s her turn to tear up. “I could not feel you. I felt so alone.”

In the blink of an eye, Pietro is across the room and holding her. “You are not alone. We are here together. I am too fast for bullets.”

Her arms hold him tight. “Promise me again.”

“I promise.” He smiles. “Besides I think it is you who will leave me first.”

Wanda pulls away to give him an annoyed look.

“Do not think I do not notice how you look at Vision,” he teases.

She immediately becomes defensive. “He is an interesting man. I am curious. Nothing more.”

“Uh-huh. Okay.” He does not sound convinced.

“Shut up and make a list. We will need to go shopping.”

Pietro pouts. On the bright side, at least this time they will not have to steal what they need.

xxx

It seems like every news and media outlet with a presence in New York has someone stationed outside Stark Tower. J. Jonah Jameson of the Daily Bugle, upon learning that a former intern is now an intern for the Avengers, tries to use Peter Parker to get an exclusive interview with someone inside. Anyone inside.

Natasha raises her eyebrow at the suggestion. “Peter, do you read the Daily Bugle?”

“Yes. Sometimes.”

The New York Avengers and their intern are in a conference room having a video chat with Tony, Rhodey, and Sam.

Natasha continues, “And given the type of coverage they give to the Avengers, do you really think we’d grant them an interview?”

He makes a face and stares at the floor. “Probably not.”

“The Avengers should probably talk to someone,” Loki suggests. “It made sense that we were all unavailable before. But now most if not all of us are back. There’s no excuse not to speak to the press.”

“And say what?” Clint asks. “Yes we saved the world but had to destroy a huge city to do it? Oh and by the way it was kind of our fault, so let’s call this a wash?”

Loki’s eyebrow rises. “I was thinking more along the lines of ‘we regret the loss of life, but we did everything we could to save the city and its residents’. Then go into the charitable work the Avengers do.”

Natasha can see the benefit of that. “It should be someone the press likes.”

Bucky nods. “So Steve, Rhodey, or Sam.”

“Not Tony?” Peter asks in surprise. He gets a lot of ‘really?’ looks. “What? He does press conferences all the time.”

“And he usually goes off script,” Natasha informs him. She doesn’t mention the guilt that would only make the possibility of that worse.

Tony makes a face. “As much as I hate to say it, it should be Steve.” He explains that since Sam and Rhodey weren’t with them the entire time and since Steve does seem to be the perfect blond boy scout (which makes Steve frown and Loki roll his eyes), it makes the most sense for Steve to do it.

Bucky laughs at the boy scout comment. “Geez these people really don’t know you at all.”

The comment lightens Steve’s mood. It helps even more when Loki pats his knee and says in a sultry voice, “They really don’t.”

A baby’s cry can be heard, and both Tony and Rhodey turn to look behind them. It’s Tony who says he needs to go. “So it’s all decided, right? Steve is our spokesperson, and someone will write the script? Good,” he says before anyone answers his questions. “Gotta go. Nicholas is calling. Bye.” His screen disappears, making Sam and Rhodey’s screens get bigger.

Clint drums his thumb against the table. “I vote Loki and Steve write the script.”

No one objects. But Steve does have a request. “I’d like you all to read and approve it before I hold any press confereces.”

There are lots of nods and ‘sure’s. After that, the meeting ends.

Loki looks at Steve. “Why do I feel as though we got suckered into doing all of the work?”

“Because you’re paranoid?” the Captain offers. “Or because we did.”

“We should include the twins if they’re up to it.”

He nods just as FRIDAY tells him he has a call.

“It’s a Mr. Kent from the Daily Planet.”

Steve looks at Loki for advice.

The Trickster happily gives it. “If you’d only be saying yes to see him, then don’t. But if you think we can use him to help get our message across, then go for it.”

He frowns. “I hate the idea of using people.”

“He’ll be using you, too, if that helps,” Loki reminds him. “Just don’t go flirting with him. You’ll make me jealous.” He blows his love a kiss.

Steve considers it. He nods. “FRIDAY, put him through this phone.” The phone begins to ring. He waits a moment before picking it up. “Mr. Kent?”

The somewhat tense voice comes over the receiver. “Captain Rogers?”

“Yes. I have to admit I’m surprised you called and not Ms. Lane.” Steve moves the phone slightly so that Loki can listen in.

“Lois is away on assignment. Otherwise she’d probably kill me for trying to poach you,” Clark admits. “I’m actually surprised you took my call.”

“So am I to be honest.”

The reporter waits a moment before prompting, “Does this mean you’re ready to talk about what happened in Sokovia?”

Steve still isn’t sure he’s the best person for this. “Yes.”

“Exclusively to me?” Clark presses.

Loki shakes his head and mouths, ‘television’.

“No,” Steve replies. “But you’ll be the first.” He wordlessly asks the god if that’s okay.

He shrugs. It could be worse.

“I can live with that,” Clark says. “So what can you tell me about the robot army?”

‘Buy time,’ Loki mouths.

“Not over the phone. Come to Stark Tower.”

There’s a moment of hesitation. “I’m not in New York.”

Loki smiles and impersonates Steve’s voice. “I can wait.” It doesn’t go over well with the Captain. 

“And I still get first interview?” The sound of shuffling papers and things dropping can be heard.

“Yes,” Steve replies, realizing that Loki was buying them time to work on messaging. “So long as you can get here by end of day tomorrow.”

“I can be there tonight.”

Loki nods.

Steve smiles at the god as he tells Clark, “I’ll order dinner. Call me when you arrive.”

Green eyes go big then narrow.

“I’ll see you tonight, Captain.”

“Call me Steve.” That earns him a slap to the arm that makes him smile.

“See you tonight, Steve.” The call ends.

“Call me Steve?” Loki is not happy.

He’s still smiling. “How is that flirting?”

Arms are crossed. “It’s not what you said. It’s how you said it.” The Trickster may overdo it with the sexiness when he repeats Steve’s words. “I’ll order dinner. Call me when you arrive. And please call me Steve.”

He laughs. “I didn’t say it like that.”

“Practically.”

Steve pulls him close. “Is that jealousy? Are you jealous, Kitten?”

Loki pouts. “Should I be?”

“Of course not.” He looks into the green eyes. “I’m marrying _you_. I love _you_.”

“Can we go to Brooklyn soon?” There’s a batting of green eyes and a bite of a lip.

Steve can’t help but smile. “Yes, Kitten. Soon.”

“How soon?” he presses.

“This weekend. I need to do art.” His hand cups Loki’s cheek. “Your back has been begging to be painted.”

“Has it?”

“It has,” Steve assures him.

Loki knows he has been the Captain almost the entire time they’ve been away. Even in his sleep. There have been more nightmares than normal. They’ve been about the war not the ice. It’s something Loki discussed with Carol back in Sokovia. Bucky had been having bad dreams, too. “Then we should get to Brooklyn as quickly as possible.”

“Too bad you’re making me do this interview.”

Green eyes narrow. “And the television one I’m about to set up. So be nice, or I’ll set it up with TMZ.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“I might,” he threatens.

Steve shakes his head. “Nope. You know how I know? Because you love me. And you don’t want me to look bad.” He kisses the corner of Loki’s mouth. “If I look bad,” he kisses the other corner of his mouth, “then you look bad for agreeing to marry me.”

“I’ll just tell the world that I’m marrying you for your looks not your brains.” He boops Steve’s nose.

“Liar. You’re marrying me for my cock.”

“That’s not true either.” Loki reconsiders. “Well, not entirely true. But mostly I’m marrying you because of your goodness and morality.” He looks into the impossibly blue eyes. “And because I love you dearly.”

Steve wraps his arms around Loki’s waist. “That’s the best reason ever.”

“You should order food to feed your reporter,” Loki says with a frown.

“He’s not my reporter.”

He continues, “And I should go talk to the twins. Tell them what’s coming.”

Steve nods. “Kiss first.”

Loki gives it to him. Then he goes to find Pietro and Wanda.

xxx

Clint and Natasha are on the roof. It’s actually easier to leave by zip-lining across buildings than trying to deal with the press and protestors outside the building.

“Maybe we should just sleep here,” the archer suggests.

“I am not giving up my bed because of a few people on the street,” she tells him. “And it was your idea to come up here. I’m fine walking through the crowd.”

“Please. You hate crowds.”

“I’m still fine walking through them.”

Clint walks to the edge of the building and sits. “This sucks.”

Natasha sits next to him. “So Kate looked well. I was surprised she met us at the vacation home.”

“Me, too.” He scratches his head. “She wants to create her own Avengers. After Sokovia, I told her now would probably not be a good time for that.”

“True. Still it’s nice to have rich friends.” She moves her legs as they dangle over the building.

“Except Kate Bishop does not want to be rich.”

Natasha chuckles. “No. Kate Bishop does not want her father’s money. There’s a difference.”

“Whatever.” He watches a hawk fly towards Central Park. “She thinks you’re too good for me.”

“She’s right. But I love you, so…” She shrugs.

Clint shakes his head. “I never wanted to be famous, ya know?”

“I did,” Natasha admits. “When I was little. I wanted to be a famous ballerina.”

“That’s different. You would only have been famous to ballet geeks.”

She chuckles. “Ballet geeks? Okay.”

He loves her laugh. “Being an Avenger has kind of fucked up your spying game, hasn’t it.”

“I can still wear a disguise but yeah. Pretty much.”

He looks at her. “Do you miss it?”

She watches the roof of the building in front of them. “Not as much as I thought I would. I don’t miss lying to everyone.” She takes his hand. “I don’t miss having to report every detail of my sex life.”

“So then what do you miss about it?” Clint asks.

“Not needing to be myself. Not needing to figure out what I want. Who I was and what I wanted was always so nicely handed to me in a manila folder or a USB drive. It made life simple.”

“And here I always thought it made life more complicated.” He shakes his head.

“No wonder you were so bad at it.”

“Hey! I wasn’t that bad.” 

“There was a reason you got sent on the missions you did,” she reminds him.

“I forgot my cover one time.”

“And blew the entire mission.”

He’s starting to sound defensive. “I got the job done.”

She laughs. “Yeah, after I cleaned up your mess.”

He looks wistful. “I miss my old messes.”

Natasha waits for him to explain. When he doesn’t, she gently prompts him.

“Our new messes are a lot more difficult to clean up. Ultron. Sokovia. Pietro almost got killed because of me.”

“Pietro knew the risks. I’m not sure he understood them, but he knew them. And he and his sister aren’t exactly blameless,” she notes.

Clint shakes his head. “No, but what they did is understandable. Hell, if my parents had died like theirs did, I probably would have done the same.” He looks at her. “What Wanda showed you, are you okay?”

Her eyes return to the building across the street. “No. But I know it wasn’t real.”

“Is that why you’ve forgiven Tony?”

“Fear makes us do stupid things.”

Clint can’t help himself. “Fear is the path to the Dark Side.”

She rolls her eyes. “You’ve been spending too much time with Carol.”

That leads to a new train of thought. “So,” Clint begins. “Bucky and Carol. How are you feeling about that?”

She shrugs. “He’s not Terry, and I’m not Natalia. Those people died when we left Hydra. So I’m not jealous or anything.” She considers the couple. “They seem good for each other. So I guess I’m feeling hopeful about it. You?”

“Very happy.” Clint had hated the way Terry had looked at Natasha when he first woke up here. So seeing him with Carol is definitely a load off his mind.

“You never had anything to worry about,” she assures him.

“Yet somehow I still worried.”

“That’s because you're an idiot.” She yawns.

“Probably.” He looks out over the city. “So rooftops or protestors?”

“Protestors. You can go rooftops if you want.” She gets up and heads to the door. “Or stay here.”

Clint sighs and takes one last look before standing up and following her into the building.

xxx

Wanda and Pietro sit quietly with Loki as Steve talks to a reporter. He was introduced as a Mr. Clark. 

The reporter seemed nervous when told about the twins’ power, particularly Wanda’s. But he was very interested in hearing their perspective when he learned they are from Sokovia.

But now it is Steve he is talking to primarily. Every so often, he will ask the twins questions. They answer in accented English but do not elaborate.

Clark wonders if it is trauma, guilt, or a language barrier that has them so close-lipped. He doesn’t realize they are mentally speaking to each other the entire time.

Steve answers Clark’s questions based on the talking points Loki and Sam created with Pepper’s help. “If we hadn’t destroyed the city, Ultron would have slammed it back down. The impact would have destroyed all life on Earth. We made a choice. We saved as many lives as we could. I wish we could have saved everyone. But life doesn’t work that way.” He looks sad, compassionate when he says it.

“And the destruction only days earlier? There were 10 deaths and billions of dollars of destruction in South Africa. Was that for the greater good?”

‘My fault,’ Wanda tells her brother.

‘Our fault. I did not try to stop you.’

Steve’s eyes glance at Wanda. “Dr. Banner had been working really hard on controlling his anger. And he had been making great progress. But he was triggered by old, horrific memories from his childhood. The Avengers Foundation and the Stark Foundation have both provided funds to help rebuild.”

“And you think throwing money after the fact absolves you of your guilt?”

“Of course not. All we can do is try to make amends.”

“They way you’ve done after the Battle of New York?” The reporter shakes his head. “You just destroyed an entire city and left nothing but a hole in the ground.”

“ _My_ city.” Pietro has had enough of other people’s sudden indignation. “Country after country, including yours, have been destroying Sokovia piece by piece since before I was born. You did not care then,” he notes. “Yes the Avengers destroyed it all in one day. But at least they tried to save as many people before they did, something no other country bothered with whenever they dropped bombs on us,” he informs the reporter. “So tell me, how are they worse than your country?”

Clark is a little taken aback. “The U.S. government has said that any collateral damage done to Sokovia was accidental and much regretted.”

“Collateral damage?” Wanda asks, picking out those words for their coldness. “Is that what we are to you? Is that what children in school and the sick in hospitals are now?”

“No. Of course not,” the reporter backtracks. “And we did care before.”

“Just not enough to stop.” Pietro tilts his head to scrutinize the reporter more. “Perhaps you think you and your government could have done better. I will save you trip. You couldn’t have.”

For the first time, Loki speaks up. “When I brought the Chitauri, the government’s response was to send a nuclear weapon to destroy Manhattan. If the Avengers had not prevented it, where we are sitting now would be uninhabitable. The Avengers found a way to save Manhattan and the people here. If there had been another way in Sokovia, a way to save the city, they would have taken it.”

Clark Kent adjusts his glasses as though preparing for a verbal battle. “When _you_ brought the Chitauri. There are many who say you still need to pay for that.”

“This isn’t about Loki,” Steve says, his voice quiet but sharp.

“Isn’t it? You left Sokovia for a time to get engaged to him.”

“Sokovia was a reminder of how fragile life is.” He takes the god’s hand. “I had been planning that proposal for a month. I kept having to push it off for various reasons. I didn’t want to put it off any longer.” He kisses Loki’s fingers.

“Life continues after tragedy,” Wanda tells the reporter. “Sokovians know this better than anyone. Life always continues.” She feels Pietro take her hand. “Steve asks me first if it is okay to leave for one night. I knew it was important for him. We had help. I told him yes.”

“Steve is a good man,” Loki says. “And he deserves to have a life outside Captain America.”

“Is that what you give him?” Clark asks.

“I try.”

“Loki also helps people,” Steve reminds them. “His videos reach millions of people, give them courage to be themselves. The money he gets from those videos goes to help rebuild New York and to support first responders. His ‘Mischief Makers’ t-shirt is one of our top sellers. And you should see the kids’ eyes light up when he visits them in hospitals and libraries.”

Clark tilts his head. “In other words, we’re supposed to forget the destruction he brought us because of his good works.”

“In other words,” Steve replies, “we should acknowledge that he’s trying to change his life and do better. Just like Tony Stark and Natasha Romanoff and Dr. Banner and James Barnes and countless others who aren’t Avengers, who are just trying to do right by the ones they love.”

“So the Avengers are made up of people –“

“Yes,” the Captain replies, cutting him off. “Good people doing their best to make the world a better place. Do we make mistakes? Yes. That’s what makes us human. And it’s what keeps us humble.”

The reporter makes a note. “Tony Stark doesn’t really project humility.”

“People are complex,” Loki says, “and often only show a few aspects of themselves to the public. Or are you one of those that believes people reveal all of themselves on Facebook?” He raises an eyebrow. “Do _you_ reveal all of yourself on Facebook?”

Clark clears his throat and adjusts his glasses. Steve finds it adorable and can’t help but smile until Loki squeezes his hand very hard.

“I’ll take that as a no,” the Trickster smiles pleasantly.

They speak for a few minutes more. Then Clark Kent gets up and thanks them for dinner. As he heads to the elevator, Pietro decides to take a peek at his notes, telling the others what he read once the reporter is gone.

xxx

It’s Saturday night, and as soon as they are through the door of the Brooklyn apartment, Steve pushes Loki against the door and kisses him passionately. “I’ve been looking forward to this for a long time.”

“So have I,” Loki assures him. “Now, shall I undress for you, or would you like to help?”

Steve kisses him again. “Undress for me.” He goes to sit in one of the two chairs in the room.

The god stands by the bed and slowly undresses, his eyes never leaving his love’s face.

The look in the green eyes is enough to get Steve’s blood pumping. The muscular body being slowly revealed only makes it that much more alluring.

Soon Loki is naked and sliding onto the bed. He lies face-down, arms above his head. “I’m ready for you, Picasso.”

Steve makes a face. “I don’t know about that.” He stands to get the body paint.

“White boxers please,” the god reminds him.

“So demanding,” he teases. He forgot to wear white today, so he ends up having to change underwear.

Loki doesn’t mind, especially when he gets a nice view of that beautiful firm ass. “Ooh, I just want to bite it.”

“Bite what?” Steve asks, looking over his shoulder as he pulls the white boxers up.

“Your buttocks.”

He chuckles. “Buttocks.”

“Would you prefer butt cheeks? Ass? Gluteus maximus? Takapuoli? Rump? Rompedeler? Rumpa? Nalgas? Ffolen? Fund? Yagoditsy?”

“Now you’re just showing off.” His eyes narrow. “How do you know so many words for ass?”

Loki grins. “One of my many mysteries.”

Steve just shakes his head. “Do you need pain tonight, Kitten?”

He spreads his arms out to the corners of the bed. “Tie me up please. Extra tight.”

“You got it.” Steve takes two pieces of rope to tie the god’s wrists to the corners of the bed. Longer pieces are used so that he can use a gauntlet tie. It’s long enough for the rope to cover a third of Loki’s arm. And just as the name implies, the rope looks like a gauntlet over the arm. He makes the loops a little tighter than he normally would, enough for discomfort but not to tie off circulation. The end is at the upper arm. Steve secures it so the loops won’t tighten more before tying the end to the bed. “All good?” he asks when he’s done.

Loki tugs on the ropes. “Perfect.” They are uncomfortable enough to keep him in the moment and focused on Steve.

The artist’s eyes travel along the god’s back. It’s beautiful. Perfect really. Perfect in its imperfections. A few moles here and there. That gorgeous spine leading from the dark hair to the curved ass.

“What picture will you draw?”

“I’m not sure yet.” His hand strokes the muscular back as Loki’s words come back to him. He has an idea. He looks up the picture he wants to copy on his tablet. “This is going to sound weird, but could you darken your skin?”

Loki turns to look at him. “I thought you liked my coloring.”

“I do. I just want to try something.” He licks his lips. “Part of what I want to draw has light colors. And I want –“

“Steve my Darling, if that is what you want, then that is what you shall have,” the god tells him. “Now, do you want me Jennifer Lopez, Sam Wilson, or Danai Gurira?”

“Uh, wow, one of those things is not like the other.” The options throw him for a bit of a loop, not helped by the inclusion of Sam amongst the two beautiful actresses. “I actually meant more like a tan.” He scratches his head. “I don’t want to be disrespectful, you know?”

“To whom? It’s only you and I in this room.”

Steve licks his lips. “I just think if I want to do art, a serious art piece on skin that much darker, that I should hire a model with that color skin.”

Loki does his best to look into his love’s face. “Is this a serious art piece?”

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

“Too bad. Sam has beautiful skin,” Loki notes.

Steve chuckles. “Yes actually he does. Never tell him I said that.”

The Trickster smiles and wiggles his eyebrows. “You should ask him to be your model.”

“I would, but you’d get jealous.”

“Probably. So sun-kissed skin as they say?” When Steve confirms it with a nod, a golden light travels over Loki’s body, leaving tanned skin in its wake, looking as though Loki had spent a week on the French Riviera.

Seeing those green eyes against that skin color is beautiful beyond words. “You are amazing.”

“Shut up and paint, my Love.” But his smile can’t hide how the reaction makes him feel.

As Steve paints, jazz plays in the background, mostly Big Band but also some newer stuff that Sam has turned him onto.

The paint is cold against Loki’s skin. It’s relaxing, making him even more grateful for the tight rope around his lower arm. He pulls on it every so often. “I should wear glasses for you.”

The artist wonders where that came from. “You should?”

“You seemed to really like them on that Kent fellow.” He does his best to keep the jealousy out of his voice and almost succeeds.

“You in glasses would be very sexy,” Steve agrees as he paints the bottom edge of an oval mirror on the god’s right lower back.

“And you still have a crush on him?”

“Him?” he asks, pretending to now know who they are talking about.

“The reporter.”

“Charlie Rose?” Steve sounds surprised.

Loki makes a face. “Don’t play stupid with me. I know better.”

“Did you mean Clark Kent?” he asks innocently.

“Yes I meant Clark Kent.”

“Careful, Kitten. Your claws are showing.” He works on the image in the mirror. “I’m marrying _you_ , remember?”

“I remember. I just wonder if you should taste a bit more of life before you do.”

He pulls the brush away from the tan skin. “Please tell me you didn’t just suggest that I have sex with other people before we get married.”

Loki shrugs. “Would it be so bad if I did?”

“I had a couple of lovers before you, you know.” Sure they were paid for, but Loki doesn’t need to know that.

“A couple,” the god repeats. “That isn’t many. And we will be together for a very long time. Do you not feel as though you’d missing out on something? The way you looked at that man…”

“No, Kitten.” Steve returns to his painting. “He’s handsome. And I know you agree with me on that. But you give me such an amazing and varied sex life, how could I possibly be missing anything?”

“But it’s always me.”

“Yes. You as a man, a woman, a Jotun. Our role playing. Our art. Our bondage.” He kisses Loki’s shoulder. “How could anyone ever get bored with you?”

A small smile appears on the god’s face. “You’re sure?”

“Very.” Steve continues drawing. His inspiration is Picasso’s Girl Before a Mirror. Only he makes the girl female Loki (which is a little hard to tell, the only real difference being her black hair) and the mirror image his Jotun form. When he’s done, he takes a few pictures.

“May I see?” Loki requests.

“Of course, Kitten.” He shows his love the pictures.

The god stares at it for a long moment. “It’s beautiful.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

“Are you going to untie me now?” Loki asks.

“Not a chance,” the artist tells him. He puts the tablet away. “What did you say about my ass again? You wanted to bite it?”

“Yes.” He isn’t sure where Steve is going with this.

“That’s an amazing idea.” He bites Loki’s ass.

The god lifts his ass just a little.

Steve grabs Loki’s hips and pulls them up roughly.

“Oh, Picasso, what’s gotten into you?”

“My muse,” he replies. “Though to be honest, I’m hoping to get inside her.”

“Her?” Loki takes that as a request for him to change into a woman. A golden light travels over him, softening his angles. The change causes the painting to change slightly. It isn’t too noticeable.

“How are you so beautiful?” His hands glide over her hips and caress her ass. He bites it again before holding open her cheeks and sliding his tongue over her asshole. He smiles at the moan that produces. His fingers slide up her inner thigh, stopping when they reach her pussy. He roughly strokes her labia. She’s dry but starting to moisten. His touch moves over her clit, and he can feel her reaction.

Loki pushes against his touch, wanting more. “Steve. Oh, Steve.” She spreads her legs farther apart. “Are your boxers tenting?”

Steve looks down. “Yes. A little.”

“You need to stroke it. Tell me when you’re stroking it.”

He pulls his underwear down with one hand, the one not busy with Loki’s pussy. “I’m stroking it.” He is. “My hand is moving up and down my shaft.

Loki can tell. Steve’s rhythm changes whenever he gives himself a series of strokes. “Are you ready? I need you to be ready,” Loki orders.

Steve takes his cock and rubs it against the wet pussy. He’s thrusting but not inside her. His cock is getting slick from the vaginal fluid she’s producing. 

“Please, Steve.”

“Get used to begging, Loki. Because I’m going to make you wait for everything.”

She bites her lip as she tries to push against him. “Everything?” Her voice wavers a little from need and anticipation.

“Everything,” he verifies.

“Please, Steve. Please enter me. I need you.”

He pushes his tip in. “Like that?”

“More. I need more.”

Holding her hips still, he thrusts in forcefully, sheathing his entire length into her.

That action causes a choking moan to escape her throat. She pulls against the ropes.

Steve starts out with a quick rocking of his hips. But soon he is doing deep thrusts, pulling almost all the way out each time. He slows down, too.

Loki does his best to move back each time her lover moves forward. “Steve. Oh, Steve.”

“You like that?” He watches his cock disappear inside her.

“Yes. Very.” She licks her lips. “I’d like it more if you went harder.”

“Would you?” he teases.

“Yes. Very much so.” She licks her lips again before saying, “Please, Darling. I beg you.”

Steve obliges.

The bed begins to bang against the wall with each thrust.

“Steve,” she moans. “More.” Her body is starting to writhe in pleasure. “Make me come.”

His voice hardens. “You come only when I say you come.”

“Fuck.” She’s beginning to shake. “Steve, please!”

“Not yet.” He moves away from that special spot, making her groan in disappointment. But he returns to it again and again. “Not yet,” he tells her each time.

“Steeeeve.” Her body is tense and needing release. She’s been so close a few times, but then her lover moved away before she could get there. “Steve,” she begs.

“How much do you love me?”

“Completely! Utterly! Madly!” Her body writhes again. “Oh, Steve!”

“Wait. Wait,” Steve orders with each breath. “Now!” He shouts the word as he returns to that magic spot with renewed vigor. He drives his seed deep into her as she cries out in ecstasy.

Loki collapses face-first onto the bed.

“Good girl.” He kisses her shoulder as they both come down. Once he’s convinced that they’re both done, he pulls out of her and unbinds her hands. Each one gets a series of kisses, particularly where the ropes appeared to burn her skin.

“You’re so good to me.” Loki turns over and lies on her back.

“You’re so beautiful.” His hands travel over her body, stroking it lovingly.

“So are you.” She kisses him. “My Darling.”

“My Kitten.”

Her eyes widen with sudden realization. “Your painting!” Sadness and guilt appear on her face. “I’ve ruined it. And the sheets.”

Steve smiles at her. “I got pictures of it already. And it was never meant to be permanent.” He kisses her. “Unlike us. Always and forever true.”

Loki caresses his jaw and pulls him into another kiss. “Always and forever,” she promises and means every word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all! First, an announcement. There will be no new chapter next week. I will be out of town for a few days and won’t be able to write.
> 
> A few thank you’s this time. First the Clark Kent appearance was for skydancer2000 (ff) and Her Royal Goddess (ff). I hope you enjoyed his little cameo. It took everything I had not to have Steve mention how half of Metropolis was destroyed because of Superman. But then I decided that that didn’t happen in my universe. 
> 
> During the interview, Steve mentioned Loki’s vlog. Smile-Evily (ff) suggested any merchandise sales would go to charity to help those who suffered from his invasion. And rhetoricai (ff) thought that Loki should perform good deeds in memory of those lost during his attack and figured his vlog would get sponsors, ads, or endorsements. So that money, too, is going to charity. As for his good deeds, the Mischief Makers are definitely helping with that.
> 
> The drawing Steve mimicked on Loki’s back was Picasso’s Woman Before a Mirror, which was mentioned in this chapter. If any of you artists want to try your hand at recreating Steve’s version, be my guest. Having Steve paint on Loki’s tanned back was suggested by stuckonstoney (Tumblr). I realize you requested that Loki be female at the time, but Steve insisted that Loki remain male till the end.
> 
> Making Loki beg and beg and not be allowed to come was suggested by EmilyScarlett (ff). I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Okey-dokey. That is all for now. I know this has been a rough week. I hope my silly complicated story helps to take your mind off things. Thank you for letting me write for you. I appreciate and love you all. Until next time…


	213. To Move Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony settles into family life. Steve has a family outing to the Statue of Liberty. Logan tries to get Bruce and Hulk to trust each other again. Steve celebrates his birthday.  
>  **Pairings:** Clint  & Natasha, Steve & Loki (explicit), Bucky & Carol, Hulk & Logan & Bruce, Helena & Rogue  
>  **Explicit Content:** Oral Sex

Tony takes the night shift, letting Pepper get a full night’s sleep. He’s usually up working anyway, and they put a crib in the garage/workspace. His heart hasn’t really been in it lately though, the sciencing. Lately he’s just been staring at his son. 

Nicholas is kicking and moving his arms in his sleep. Tony strokes his tummy to soothe him. 

“Having bad dreams, Kiddo? I know the feeling.” He continues stroking the round belly. “You’re too young to have bad dreams. What is it, like milk running dry? Scary people trying to kiss you?” He takes a breath. “People leaving? I won’t leave you. Not if I can help it.”

The baby’s eyes open, brown and trusting. He pouts, clearly unhappy and on the verge of tears.

Tony picks him up. “What’s wrong, Little Man? Hungry? Wet? Both?” He checks the diaper as Nicholas begins to cry and finds it is wet. He checks the back. “Code 1, everybody. Code 1.”

DUM-E picks up a fresh diaper from the large stack in the back and brings it to the changing area. He holds it directly in front of Tony’s face.

“Thank you, DUM-E.” Tony takes the diaper and sets it aside. After unfastening the straps of the one that’s soiled, he holds a towel up. “You gonna pee on me again?” 

Nicholas continues to cry.

Tony exposes the little penis for a moment then covers it again.

FRIDAY’s voice comes calm and lilting. “Tony, there are pee-pee teepees in the drawer to your right.”

Tony chuckles. “I know. I basically keep them there just so I can hear you say pee-pee teepees.” He checks the diaper, the towel still near his face. It’s a good thing as the baby pees almost as soon as the penis is exposed to the air again. He quickly covers it with the diaper.

“It is also time for Nicholas’ feeding,” FRIDAY reminds him.

“DUM-E?” he calls.

DUM-E goes to get the formula. After a few mishaps that ended in water and/or formula everywhere, he is no longer allowed to make it. He is only allowed to retrieve the ingredients. Once everything is placed on the table, he backs away slowly.

By that time, Nicholas has a fresh diaper on. He’s still crying but not nearly as much. “Alright. Alright,” Tony says. “Give me just a moment.” He picks up little Nicholas and carries him to the crib. “I’ll be right back. Promise.”

The formula goes into the bottle of water. Then a little mixing rod mixes it all up thoroughly. Finally he gets it to the right temperature, trying to hurry so that the crying baby doesn’t somehow wake up Pepper with her crazy mommy sense. He picks up his baby and guides the plastic nipple into his mouth.

The room becomes silent once again except for the soft whirring sounds of machines.

Nicholas looks up at the man with the scratchy beard. His mouth works the fake nipple, sucking out the formula.

“You got a healthy appetite there, Little Man.”

He just keeps drinking.

“You’re a tough audience, you know that?”

Nicholas keeps staring up at him.

DUM-E, anticipating what will happen after the small person is fed, brings over a towel.

“Just put it on my shoulder. Thanks.” Tony looks at his child. “Know what I like about robots? They don’t judge you.”

“Well, not all of them,” FRIDAY says. “And those of us that do, do so on a purely scientific basis.”

“Thank you, FRIDAY.”

“You appear to be feeling melancholy this morning,” the A.I. notes. “Would you like to make improvements to the Hulkbuster suit?” She knows working on the suits usually makes him happier.

“Nah. I’m good.” He smiles down at the little guy in his arms. “You aren’t judging me yet, are you, Nicholas. That won’t come for a while. Then you’ll think I’m the worst father ever probably.” He sighs. “At least you’ll have Pepper.”

FRIDAY chimes in again. “Just because you and your father didn’t have the best relationship doesn’t mean you and Nicholas will have problems. People often learn from the mistakes of their parents and decide to parent their own children differently.”

“Good to know.” Tony smiles at his son. “What do you think, Champ? Think we can do better?” 

DUM-E gives Tony’s back an encouraging pat that makes the billionaire smile.

Nicholas pushes the bottle away.

“You had enough? Okay.” He hands the bottle to the robot arm. Then he brings Nicholas to his shoulder and rubs his back. “Time to puke.”

There’s a burp and a little throw up on the towel. The robot arm tries to take the towel away before Tony moves Nicholas off his shoulder.

“Hold your horses there, DUM-E.” Tony transfers his son to the other shoulder. “Okay. Now you can take it.”

The towel gets pulled away.

“Alright. Back in the crib with you.” He puts the baby down. “There you go.” He smiles at his son. “You’re perfect, you know that?”

Nicholas reaches a hand out.

Tony lets him take his finger. “Ooh, that’s quite a grip you got there.”

He yawns.

“Go to sleep, Kiddo. FRIDAY, play some Mozart.”

A lullaby selection from Mozart for Babies plays.

Tony watches as his son falls asleep, staying there even after the grip on his finger slackens and the tiny hand falls onto the mattress.

xxx

Clint isn’t sure how this became on Avengers family outing, but it did. It started out innocently enough with the archer suggesting that Pietro and Wanda go out and see New York. “Even if it’s just the touristy parts.”

Then Steve had suggested going to the Statue of Liberty since they were immigrants and all. Loki wanted to see it, too. Then Natasha thought it might be fun. Bucky decides to go, too, and calls up Carol to see if she’s game. Then Vision somehow hears about it and wants to go, too.

So now here they all are riding one of the tour boats from Battery Park to Liberty Island. The twins are gazing at the statue while holding hands. Vision stands with them, Wanda between the two men. Loki is in a seat next to Steve, head on the blond’s shoulder. They watch the twins and the android instead of the large statue. Steve tells them to turn around so he can take their picture. They are smiling, excited, though Vision’s seems more amused.

Bucky’s arm is around Carol, his other hand holding Howard’s leash. “That’s the first thing my parents saw when they arrived,” he says as they get closer to the green statue. “They used to describe that day to me.” He does an impression of his father, a thick Romanian accent coming into his voice. “When we first see her, she is tiny. And slowly she get bigger and bigger and bigger.”

Carol smiles as she listens to him describe through his father’s eyes what it was like to be welcomed by her, the hope that was felt by everyone on that boat.

Steve can’t hear his best friend, but he’s heard that story often enough that he knows exactly what’s being said.

Natasha is finally done sizing up the passengers. She turns to Clint and smiles.

“No one suspicious?” he asks.

“Lots of people are suspicious. They just aren’t particularly dangerous.” It helps that it’s summer. There are no heavy coats to wonder what’s beneath them. “Hey, Steve, what are you doing for your birthday this year?”

“I hadn’t really thought about it,” he admits. He turns to Loki. “Same as last year? Invite the family to the tower? Have a small party at the pool and watch the fireworks?”

Pietro’s brow furrows. He turns to the Captain. “They have fireworks for your birthday?”

Steve smiles. “Only because it’s on the Fourth of July, American Independence Day.”

“Yes, I remember reading this,” Wanda says. “You are a symbol of America even with the same birthday.” Somehow it makes her miss her country even more. She squeezes Pietro’s hand for comfort.

“I don’t know about that,” Steve says, blushing a little. “But yeah, we should have a little Fourth of July party. You can meet the rest of Loki’s family. You, too, Carol, if you’re free.”

She looks over. “Thanks. Jess and I usually…watch the fireworks together.” She decides here is probably not the best place to tell them about sitting on top of one of the Brooklyn Bridge towers to do that. Not with all of the tourists around them.

“Invite her,” Steve insists. “And your friend Tracy that Bucky is always talking about.”

“I don’t always talk about her,” he says defensively.

Loki quietly warns, “You’re little party is getting bigger. We can have Thor cook if Logan and Bruce aren’t back by then.”

“And if Thor decides not to join us?” Steve asks.

“Then I suppose we’ll have to find someone else,” Loki notes. “But if Thor can do it, how difficult can it be?”

Vision turns at Thor’s name. “Perhaps I could be of service?”

“Natasha can help,” Clint volunteers. “Me, too, for that matter.”

Steve thanks them with a nod. “Then I guess I just need to do some grocery shopping.” He turns to Loki. “You’ll take care of inviting your side of the family?”

“Yes, Darling. I’ll take care of it. You’ll invite Sam?”

“Yep. But I think he likes staying in D.C.”

The boat arrives at the island, and the passengers get down.

Carol leans over and whispers in Bucky’s ear. “Remind me to take you to my favorite spot on the statue someday.”

“Someday?” Bucky asks. “I have to wait?”

“Yep. I’d like to keep it a secret.” She kisses his hand. “I’ll take you tonight.”

Vision has a lot of questions for the Americans in the group. He’s interested in the symbolism of the Statue of Liberty and wants to understand it in the context of today’s anti-immigrant feeling.

Steve tries to explain that there has always been anti-immigrant feelings. “But it’s usually driven by a fear of losing jobs and losing culture. Basically everyone has felt it – Irish, Italians, Eastern Europeans, Asians, Hispanics. Then there’s the whole slavery thing.” He presses his lips together. “The U.S. has never been perfect. It’s never truly lived up to the ideals on this statue and in the Declaration of Independence. But we keep striving to get there. That’s the important thing.”

Wanda looks around at all of the people here. They are all so different, different races and nationalities and wealth. And yet they are all people. Their hopes and fears are similar. And yet the fear is what keeps them separated.

Pietro asks the question on Wanda’s lips. “Do you think the U.S. will ever reach it? Do you think any government can?”

“I don’t know,” Steve answers truthfully. “I’d like to think so. But governments are made of people, and people are not perfect.”

Vision considers. “It is the struggle that defines who we are. Individually as well as collectively.”

Loki groans. “Well we seem to be failing collectively.”

“Maybe,” Steve says. “But individually, I think we’re doing pretty good.” He pulls his fiancé into a kiss.

Several phones and cameras take pictures, as they have been since the group left the Tower. No one gets a good shot, though. Thanks to Loki’s magic, they all appear blurry in the images.

The group goes into the pedestal. It’s very crowded, making Wanda want to leave almost immediately. Bucky isn’t too keen on it either. Once they see the view, they opt to go down to the gift shop while the others remain as long as they want. The others don’t want to stay without them, though, so they all head to the gift shop together.

A few things are purchased before they return to the boat. The next stop is Ellis Island. They visit the museum there. Bucky and Steve add color to what is said in the various displays. A few people stop and listen to them discuss their family and neighbors and what their experiences on Ellis Island were.

“Is that why you’re Barnes?” Carol asks. “Because the officials decided to change it?”

“Actually, it wasn’t far off,” Bucky tells her. “Our original last name was Barnos. They switched the O for an E. Not bad considering.”

“Barnos,” Carol says. “Bucky Barnos. Doesn’t have the same ring to it,” she decides.

Wanda agrees. “Although I like how Barnos feels in my mouth.” She lightly backhands Pietro’s arm when she sees a childish glee enter his eyes. “Stop acting like you are 12 years old. It is unbecoming.”

“Then choose a phrase that is not so funny.”

“But it is true. Say the name – Barnos.” She enunciates the roundness of her mouth. “It is a good name.”

“Barnos,” Pietro says. He grins. “It is good but not as good a Maximoff.”

“Should I have a surname?” Vision asks.

“No,” Wanda tells him. “You are unique and do not need one.”

“Yeah,” Clint slaps him on the back. “You’re like the Prince, Madonna, or Beyoncé of the group.”

Carol raises an eyebrow. “Unlike Hawkeye, Hulk, Wolverine, Storm, Thor –“

“Thor has a last name,” Loki reminds her.

“Yeah but nobody knows it. We all know him as Thor,” she reasons.

“You made your point,” Clint says. “But I still agree with Wanda. Besides,” he asks Vision, “what would your last name be?”

The synthetic man considers the question and wonders which of the men who helped create him would be considered his father. “Jarvisson perhaps. Or Starvitron?” He looks to Wanda for help.

She shakes her head. “You are Vision. Only Vision. You do not need more.” She gives him a little smile.

He smiles back and gives her a little nod.

Pietro gently elbows his sister. ‘He likes you.’

‘He does not know what like is.’

‘Well then you are teaching him.’

Loki looks at them and chuckles. “Private conversation?”

“Sorry, Loki,” Wanda says sheepishly.

Pietro replies that he was only making fun of his sister. Natasha says that she hopes Wanda was giving as well as getting.

“I would have eventually.”

“We ready to head back?” Steve asks. “I suddenly have a party I need to plan for.”

“You will not,” Loki tells him. “It’s your birthday. Bucky and I will take care of it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Heck yeah,” Bucky says. “Don’t worry about it.”

Carol takes his arm. “And I’ll make sure they don’t screw it up.”

“Me, too,” Natasha promises.

Steve has no idea how he got to be so lucky, but he’s grateful.

xxx

The sun shines brightly through the windows. It’s a beautiful day. Steve can’t help but smile. He smiles even more when he looks over at Loki and sees him wearing a sleep mask. 

Carefully so as not to wake his lover, Steve gets out of bed and grabs some clothes. After a quick trip to the bathroom, he heads out for a run.

He returns and heads to the kitchen for water.

“Good morning, Captain Rogers,” FRIDAY’s voice greets him. “And Happy Birthday.”

“Thank you, FRIDAY. Is Loki still asleep?”

“It appears so. However his breathing indicates he is awake.”

Steve isn’t surprised. “I’ll make him tea then. Anything interesting in the news?” He chugs his water.

The Irish voice tells him about the continued fallout from Brexit and updates from the US Presidential campaign. “Closer to home, Wilson Fisk’s charity event for Hell’s Kitchen ended in disaster when multiple attendees got food poisoning.”

“Anyone we know there?”

“Tony knows quite a few of them. But according to the news, it’s nothing to be concerned about.”

“Okay.” He stretches his arms as he waits for the coffee and the tea to finish. Oliver jumps onto the counter. “Ollie, you know you aren’t supposed to be up here.” He wraps his arms around the large cat and puts him on the floor. “No jumping on the counter.”

Oliver just looks at him and meows.

“No.” He takes the two mugs and heads to their bedroom, Oliver at his heels. They walk in as quietly as possible. 

Loki does appear to be asleep. His back is to Steve. The sheets barely cover his ass. The strap of the sleep mask is visible in his hair.

“Is Sleeping Beauty awake?” Steve asks with a hushed voice.

There’s no response.

“I brought you tea.”

“It’s your birthday. I should be bringing _you_ tea. Or coffee.” There’s a definite pout in his voice.

“I’ll settle for a kiss.” Steve puts the mugs on the nightstand and sits on the bed. He curls his body around his fiancé’s and kisses his ear.

“You’re all sweaty,” Loki complains.

“You don’t usually mind.”

“I’m usually the one making you that way.” He reaches up and slides the sleep mask off his face. Green eyes squint at the light, opening wider as they adjust to it. He smiles when he recognizes his love. He gives Steve a kiss. “Happy Birthday, Darling.”

“Thank you, Kitten.”

“You mentioned tea?”

Steve chuckles. “I did.” He takes another kiss before turning to get the two mugs.

The men sit up against the headboard and sip their drinks. Oliver lies on the bed at their feet. It’s nice and relaxing, the perfect start to a birthday.

“I’m thinking we should start preparing for the party after lunch,” Loki says.

“Okay.”

“We should have everything we need. But if not, just let me know.”

Steve smiles. “Okay.”

“I’ll handle the decorations. Thor said he’d be here to cook the food. Natasha and Clint are bringing beer and wine.” 

He rests a hand on Loki’s knee. “Kitten, how about we start worrying about that after lunch, too. Right now I’d just like to enjoy the morning with my gorgeous fiancé.”

The god smiles softly. “Of course. Forgive me, Darling.” He leans over and kisses the full bottom lip. “I love you.”

“I love you back.” Steve raises his arm so that Loki can lean against him. Then he wraps his arm around his love and sips on his coffee.

Loki slowly drinks his tea. It is a nice morning even if he did wake up too early. “What would the birthday boy like for breakfast?”

Steve bites his lip. “Your vagina.”

His eyebrows rise in surprise. “My vagina? But I don’t have a vagina.”

“Not yet.” There’s a hopeful tone in his voice.

The Trickster smiles as golden light travels over his body, giving her curves and breasts and softer features. “Now I do.”

Steve sets his coffee aside. Then he turns his attention to her. “Are you done with your tea?”

“Not just yet.”

“Okay.” He skootches under the covers.

Loki watches as the mound that is her fiancé moves down then over. She feels his touch on her legs, moving them apart. “You’re not wasting any time.” Any disappointment she feels quickly goes away when his lips touch her ankle. She can feel his hands take her foot and begin to rub it, his thumbs moving over her arch. “I stand corrected.”

“You’re sitting,” his voice reminds her.

She smiles. “I sit corrected. Better?”

“Much.”

She can feel his mouth close around her big toe. “Well that’s new.”

“Good?”

“Different.”

He decides to kiss the ball of her foot instead.

“Better,” she tells him. She giggles as he kisses along the bottom of her foot, pressing against some very ticklish parts. She reacts the same way when he does it to her other foot. But then he’s lifting her leg and kissing the underside of her knee. That makes her put her nearly empty mug on the bedside table. “That’s…definitely better.” She’s becoming aroused now. It only increases as he nips and sucks up her inner thigh. Suddenly she’s pulled by her ankles. “Oh!” His lips are against her labia. “Oh.” She feels his tongue sweep over her clitoris. “Oh,” she moans.

His fingers pull apart the skin around her wetness. Now he can get a good taste.

Loki’s fingers fist the sheets as she opens her legs as wide as she can. “Oh, Steve.”

He uses the tip of his tongue to great effect before sucking lightly on her sensitive skin.

She’s doing her best not to move her hips. But her pleasure needs an outlet. So her back rises off the bed. Her heels dig in. Her mouth opens. She moans as her pleasure mounts.

It spurs him on. His tongue finds the spot that is making her react and teases it mercilessly.

Loki’s moans get louder and more insistent. Her body shivers then quakes. “Steve!”

He kisses up her belly until his head pops out from beneath the covers. He’s grinning, the area around his mouth glistening with her fluids. “Delicious.”

Breath still heavy, Loki rolls her eyes even as she’s smiling widely. “Happy Birthday.”

“So far.” He kisses her, and she tastes herself on his lips.

“Now, would you like some actual food? Or would you like me to repay you in kind.” The last sentence she says seductively.

“Food.” He kisses her right nipple. “Then sex.” He kisses her left nipple. “Then shower.” He kisses hollow at the base of her throat.

“In that order?” she asks.

“In that order.” He kisses her lips.

She smiles and licks her lips. “It’s a good thing your party doesn’t start till this evening.”

“Uh-huh.” He gives her one last slow kiss before they finally get out of bed.

xxx

Logan has never been all that great with time. He used to be pretty good at remembering dates. But now he’s lived through so much that it’s hard to distinguish decades much less years. The only way he remembers some decades is based on the clothing.

Now, here, with the days barely having any variation, he has no idea how long he and Bruce have been here. All he knows is that they need supplies.

“I’m heading to town,” he tells Bruce.

The scientist does not look happy about it.

“Unless you’d rather starve.”

Bruce reluctantly shakes his head.

“That’s what I thought.”

“You don’t have money.”

“I have some left over from the first time I went to town,” Logan reminds him.

The scientist doesn’t remember, and it scares him. “How did you…”

“This ain’t my first time in hiding, Brucey. And there’s always people who need odd jobs done.”

He nods. It’s not like it’s Bruce’s first time in hiding either. But this is the first time he’s been with someone else while doing it. It’s less lonely, but he doesn’t like the waiting part. He tries to use the time to meditate and fails miserably. His mind won’t quiet, and he wonders if this is what Tony feels like all the time. Rubbing his eyes, he takes a slow breath.

‘Hulk.’ He doesn’t know what to say after that. All he can feel from the other guy is anger. ‘I know it’s not your fault.’ Only he did not know that until he said it.

Hulk is barely conscious of Bruce. The old separation has come back, but he gets a sense of the scientist’s emotions.

‘They used us. Ultron. The Maximoff girl. They used us just like Loki used us.” A ripple of simmering anger flows between them. ‘We can’t let them win.’

There’s a non-committal grunt from Hulk. He doesn’t like the phrase Bruce used. It makes it seem like them winning means Hulk can be free. So then not letting them win would mean not letting Hulk free. He does not like that possibility one little bit.

Logan returns sooner than expected but not as soon as Bruce would have liked. “You okay?” he asks as he places the bag on the small counter.

“Getting there.”

“And Hulk?”

Bruce shrugs.

He starts putting away what he bought. “Can I talk to ‘im?”

Bruce looks at the floor. “You mean you want me to let him take over?”

“Just for a little while.”

There’s a hesitation. “How can you be sure it’ll only be for a little while?”

“Because I’ll ask nicely and not piss him off,” Logan replies. “And if he won’t, we’ll fuck, and afterwards he’ll be so calm he’ll turn back to you.”

“Geez it sounds so callous.”

Logan takes Bruce’s hand. “It’s not. And you shouldn’t be jealous. You’re the same guy. You just don’t wanna see it.” He lift’s the scientist’s chin to look into his eyes. “You two were doing really good. I could see it. You need to try to get back to that place with him.”

“I’m not sure I can,” Bruce admits.

“That’s what’s keeping you apart,” Logan tells him. “You gotta trust him again.”

He frowns then nods. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay.” He squeezes the mutant’s hand. Then he moves away and starts to strip down to his pants.

They go outside. Logan gives an encouraging nod. Bruce lets the fear and anger bubble to the surface. He can feel Hulk taking over. Then he’s gone.

Logan looks into the green eyes. “Hey, Hulk. Can Bruce still hear me?”

“No.” He makes a face. “Bruce no fun. Bruce want to keep Hulk locked away. Hulk want to run free.”

“I know. Come on. Let’s run. Then we can come back and talk.”

Hulk huffs. If it was anyone other than Wolverine, he wouldn’t consider it. He’d just run away and never let Bruce take control again. But Wolvey is his friend and more. So he nods. Thankfully, nothing else is said, and they run into the jungle together.

About an hour later, they end up on the beach, rolling in the sand, stopping at the water’s edge. Hulk roars because he can, because it feels good to let it out.

Logan knows the feeling. He smiles at the sound. “He’s trying you know,” the mutant says as he shifts to sit. “When we first came here, he wouldn’t even consider letting you out voluntarily.”

“Hulk protect.” He sits next to Logan. “No one hurts Bruce. No one hurts people Bruce loves.” Hulk doesn’t understand why that’s bad.

“The problem is a lot of people do end up getting hurt.” He looks out at the waves. “I know you don’t mean it. And I sure as hell know what it’s like to get blinded by anger.”

The big green guy scrunches his face as he thinks.

“It’s just scary for him,” Logan explains. “But the more he understands you, the more freedom he’ll give you.”

Green eyes give him a questioning look.

“It was workin’ before, wasn’t it?”

Hulk considers and nods slowly. He closes his eyes and allows Bruce to come closer. “Bad man was hurting Mom.” It’s what Wanda had brought out when she and her brother were working with Ultron.

Bruce almost feels like he’s there again. ‘That happened a long time ago.’

“It felt like now.”

Logan puts his hand on Bruce’s thumb. “The witch fucked up most of the team. It’s not your fault. And in Sokovia, you knew to only hurt the robots.”

“I couldn’t save her.” Hulk and Bruce seem to say it together.

“You were just a kid. It wasn’t your job to save her.” To Logan’s surprise, he sees tears well up in the green eyes. He wraps his arm around Hulk’s.

Soon it’s Bruce sitting in the sand next to Logan. He buries his face in his hands and sobs as his lover holds him.

xxx

Wade walks out to the pool area wearing an old-timey black and red bathing suit that covers his him from torso to knees. Around his waist is a yellow blow up tube with a duck head in the front. He immediately starts singing Happy Birthday at the top of his lungs as he approaches Steve with a bottle in his hand. “Happy Birthday, dear Step-Pop! Happy Birthday to youuuuuuuuuuuuu!” He wraps the Captain in a hug then gives him the bottle of whiskey. “It’s as old as you are.”

“Thanks,” Steve says smiling.

The scarred head turns to see a gorgeous brunette walking towards them. He wolf whistles at her. “Why hello, pretty lady. And who might you be?”

“Your father,” she tells him. “Have you never seen me like this?”

“I don’t…think…so?” He returns the hug she’s giving him then looks at her. “You’re hot.”

“How very Oedipal of you to say so,” she teases. “But thank you.” She takes her fiancé’s arm.

Steve tells him where the food is as Helena comes running over. She jumps on her brother’s back, which is difficult with the duck floatie around his waist.

“You always have to make a grand entrance don’t you,” she says, slipping off. “You get that from Da.”

Wade looks from Hel to Loki to Hel again. “You two look a lot alike. Like a lot.”

Frigga walks up. “Wade, I’m so glad you could come.” She gives him a hug. “Do you know Helena’s girlfriend? We’ve only met her today.”

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Hel insists. “We’re just dating kind of.”

“Oooh,” Wade sings as Steve and Loki exchange smiles. “Is she Asgardian?”

“No. It’s Rogue actually,” his sister tells him. “She says you’ve met.”

“Which one is she?” He looks around until Helena points her out. “I thought she couldn’t touch anyone but Pop.”

“She had a breakthrough a while ago,” Loki says proudly.

“Nice. I’m gonna get food now then immediately go into the pool.” He winks at his sister. “’Cause I’m a rebel.”

Frigga chuckles. “Well get your food then come sit with Clint and me. I want to hear all about your adventures.”

“And I have so much to tell you.” He takes her arm and goes with her to get food.

“I can’t believe she did that,” Helena says in exasperation.

“Did what?” Steve asks.

“Tell Wade I have a girlfriend. She’s not my girlfriend. We’ve barely even kissed.”

“Pet, one can court and not have sexual contact,” Loki tells her. “And I think she’s just excited to see you happy again. I know I am.”

Helena rolls her eyes. “Yeah yeah. You’re just glad she isn’t blue.” She gives a teasing smile that looks very much like her father. She kisses both her father’s and her soon-to-be step-father’s cheeks then goes back to where Rogue is sitting with Wanda and Pietro.

It’s hard not to be a little enamored with the white-haired newcomer. He’s charming and confident and is devoted to his sister in a way that makes it obvious he’s very caring underneath the bravado. Helena is glad she and Rogue are taking it slow in case either one decides they’d rather have Pietro. Although Helena thinks she’d be okay sharing him, too.

“Wade is your brother?” he asks when she returns.

“You know him?”

The twins nod. They explain that he was in Sokovia helping with the rescue efforts. “He almost asked Pietro on a date.”

“This is true,” he confirms. “But he says his heart belonged to another.”

“And were you horribly disappointed?” Helena asks.

He shrugs. “I much prefer women.”

Rogue smiles shyly.

A few feet away, Bucky dives into the pool. His strong body moves through the water and comes up in front of Carol. “Hey, Sparkles,” he grins as the water drips from his hair and nose.

She smiles. Her hair is slicked back from her face. She’s wearing a red bikini that’s visible in the water. “Hey, Bucky-Bear. You sure that arm isn’t gonna rust?”

“I figure if Vision can get in,” he gestures to the synthetic man at another area of the pool with Natasha, “then I can, too.”

She looks over at them. “I think he’s smitten.”

“Vision?” He looks over and sees that the man’s eyes keep moving from Natasha to someplace off to the side. He follows the gaze to where the twins, Helena, and Rogue are sitting. “Which of them do you think he likes? Or is it all of them.” He turns back to Carol. “Can he even feel sexual arousal?”

She shrugs. “I don’t know. You should ask. But if he was made to be a human male, then I would assume sex is part of the package.” She touches his chest.

“He was made to be better than a human male,” Bucky corrects her. “I’m not sure Ultron wanted sexual urges.”

“He may not have known that was part of the package.” She grins. “Pun not intended but I’m pretty happy with it.”

He laughs. “I’m pretty happy with it, too.” He kisses her. “So I really don’t get you for the fireworks?”

She pouts and shakes her head. “I’m sorry. I know I said I’d stay, but Jess and I have special place she likes to watch the fireworks from. And she’d never admit it, but it’s important to her. You can join us if you want,” she offers.

“Nah. I don’t wanna impose.”

“You’d probably hate it anyway.”

“Oh yeah? How come?”

She puts her arms around his neck to get closer and tells him where they watch the fireworks from. He agrees he probably would hate it.

“I’ll just meet you back at your place later.”

She smiles. “We can make our own fireworks?”

Bucky makes an exploding sound. “It’ll be like, well, like today.”

“Better be.” She kisses him softly.

Jess turns away and looks at Odin. “So what’s the deal with the bird?”

“They are my eyes and ears,” he replies. He’s wearing a wide-brimmed straw hat and looks more like a tourist than a king. And his wife is wearing a very pretty sun dress.

Clint tells his ex the bird was there last year, too. “Odin always brings one when he visits.”

“It’s like his security blanket.” Frigga pats Odin’s arm when she says it. “Jessica, this is my grandson Wade. Wade, this is Bucky’s friend Jessica.”

“Carol’s friend,” Jess corrects in her British accent. “Bucky got me as part of the Carol package.”

“Do I know Carol?” Wade asks Clint.

“Blonde in the pool with Bucky,” he supplies.

Wade looks. “Huh. She has a package? Does Bucky know that? Is it more than 6 inches?”

“Dude,” Clint says. “Not in front of Mom.”

Frigga smiles at the archer’s concern.

“Forgive my grandson,” Odin says to Jess. “He can be a bit…crass.”

“I’ve said worse,” she replies. “A lot worse.” She stretches her arms over her head. “I think I’ll head into the pool. It was nice meeting you, Wade.”

“You, too, package.”

“Only part of the package,” she says with a half smile. “There’s also a psycho cat and an elderly woman.” She nods to the others and walks to the pool, taking off her cover-up before getting to it. She’s wearing a sporty red bikini that looks like something professional beach volleyball players wear. She sits on the edge and quietly slips into the water.

“Your ex isn’t giving you trouble is he?” Natasha asks.

Jess swims towards her. “No. He’s being oddly kind and gentlemanly. The Queen’s influence?”

“Definitely not mine.”

Vision looks between the women. “If it isn’t too personal, who is your ex? And ex what exactly?”

“Ex-boyfriend,” Jess replies.

“Clint Barton,” Natasha fills in.

The brunette looks a little puzzled. “Wasn’t he your ex first?”

“It was on and off again,” Natasha says.

“Not for him. Even when he was dating me, he always loved talking about you,” Jess tells her. “It was a red flag, and yet I still dated him.”

“He can be rather charming when he wants to be,” Vision notes. “Wanda tells me Clint helped her during our fight in Sokovia. He is a good man.”

Natasha smiles. “He can be. Wanda is a good woman.”

“Yes. I believe she is.”

“Jess,” Carol calls and beckons for her to go over.

“Excuse me.” She swims to Carol and Bucky. “You called?”

“Settle a bet. Bucky says Army is the best of the armed forces. I say Air Force.”

“This is why you called me over?”

Carol and Bucky just grin at her.

Jess sighs. “You’re both wrong. Even if you’re just talking about the American armed forces you’re wrong. It’s the Marines.”

Her friend smiles like she won. And she did. “You owe me dinner,” she tells Bucky.

“Dinner,” he agrees. "I’m gonna go make sure Thor hasn’t made my dog sick.” He gets out of the pool and goes to where the god is grilling. Storm is with him, keeping him company. Howard is there, too, doing his best to look adorable in hopes of getting meat.

“Bucky,” Thor smiles. “Do you wish for more food?”

“No. I’m stuffed. Thanks.” He pets his dog. “I hope Howard hasn’t been too much trouble.”

“He has been most attentive.”

Storm smiles. “He’s fine. Very well behaved.”

Bucky isn’t surprised. And he’ll again be very grateful to have him when the fireworks are going off, the loud bangs and flashes taking him back to the war, the feel of the soft fur grounding him to the present.

When the sky is dark and the fireworks burst in the sky, Steve is sitting near Bucky. Loki is on his lap. He positions himself so that he can see Wanda and Pietro’s reaction. They seem more sad than anything. He wonders if the noise is taking them back to unpleasant memories, too.

Rogue and Helena are holding hands, something the mutant didn’t think would ever be possible not so long ago. When the fireworks end and most people leave, the two girls stay by the pool. They sit on the edge with their feet in the cool water.

“I hope you had fun today,” Helena says.

“I did. Thank you for invitin’ me,” Rogue replies, feeling a little nervous. 

Helena looks over and smiles. “That Pietro is really something.”

She laughs. “Yes he is. It’d be so easy to fall in love with him.”

“Yeah it would.” Helena watches the water for a moment then turns to Rogue. “May I kiss you?”

She nods.

Slowly, timidly, the lean towards each other. Their noses touch first. Then their lips. It’s soft and warm. And inexplicably it makes Helena tear up. She turns away. “I’m sorry.”

“Was I that bad?” The question comes out of Rogue’s mouth before she can stop it.

“No,” Helena tells her, turning back around. A few tears fall. She wipes them away angrily, feeling vulnerable and stupid.

“Helena, what’s wrong?” Rogue takes her hand. “If you don’t want to do this after all, I’ll understand.”

“It’s not that. It’s not you.” More tears come. “I just missed Gwen all of a sudden. Like really really badly.” She sniffs. “I don’t have friends. Not really. Gwen was the first real friend I’d ever had. She was my best friend.” She sniffs again. “I know I wasn’t hers. Which was fine. She had school and Peter and…” She sniffs and shrugs.

Rogue reaches out and wipes away the tears. “I used to have friends. Then I got my powers, and I didn’t have anything. But when I found the X-Men, I got friends again.” She smiles. “More importantly, I got Logan.” It’s her turn to be sad. “No one’s heard from him since Sokovia.”

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Helena says.

She nods. “I’m sorry you lost Gwen,” she offers.

“Life sucks sometimes.” They look at their feet in the water for a while. “I’d like to kiss you again if that’s alright.”

“It is. But if you’d rather have a best friend, I’m okay with that, too.”

Helena looks at Rogue. “How about best friends that sometimes kiss and perhaps do other stuff?”

The mutant smiles. “I could try that.”

The kiss again. This time Helena is able to stay in the moment. Their tongues touch, and it sends a thrill through both of them.

Rogue pulls away shyly.

“Was that alright?” Helena asks.

She nods. “More than alright.”

They take each other’s hand and lean against each other. Later when they go to bed, they hold hands again. It’s the only part of them that touch, but it’s all they need.

Rogue waits until Helena falls asleep before pulling her hand away. She doesn’t want to run the risk of accidentally sapping Helena’s life force as they sleep. So she takes her hand away and rolls onto her side. After saying her prayers, she takes one last look at Helena then closes her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I hope you are all doing well. It’s been a strange couple of weeks in a strange year. I feel like we are living the curse ‘May you live in interesting times’. In good-ish news, the Steve Rogers is Hydra twist was explained. I was happy with it and definitely glad I kept reading the comic. It does make me a little worried about Bucky, though. But maybe Bucky will be the one helping to set things right again.
> 
> In other news, the holidaystoking Tumblr is hosting a Stoki week starting July 4th. Go check it out.
> 
> I don’t think I have any specific thank you’s this week. But I do want to thank each of you for reading. I love you. That’s it. Until next time…


	214. To Deliberate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finds information on his birth mother. Ross is searching for Hulk. Erik thinks he may be related to the Maximoff twins.  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Charles & Erik (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Oral Sex, Hand Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Contains spoilers for the end of Daredevil Season 1

“The man once hailed as the Savior of Hell’s Kitchen has been arrested,” the news reporter announces.

Steve wishes he were surprised. He’s not. He’s just disappointed. Wilson Fisk, the guy who was supposed to be helping rebuild Hell’s Kitchen, has been arrested for racketeering. A slew of other people have been arrested on corruption and bribery charges. Most are in the police department, and at least one Senator is involved.

Loki rubs Steve’s shoulders as he watches the news.

“Did we create this?”

“What a silly question,” Loki tells him. “Do you honestly believe the police were not corrupt before I came? I suppose there were no drugs either. Or organized crime.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Then what did you mean?”

Steve looks over at where Oliver is bathing himself in the sunlight coming through the windows. “I mean the circumstances that allowed this amount of corruption to take place.”

“You mean the amount of damage that was done by the Chitauri and me.” Loki’s tone is guarded. “So what you’re really asking is if _I_ am the creator of this.” There’s a pause. “I suppose I am.” His hands leave Steve’s shoulders. “I can only apologize so much. And I have tried to right some of my wrongs, the ones that can be righted.”

“I know.” He reaches for Loki’s hand, but the god moves away. “I didn’t mean…”

The god stops a foot from the couch and turns to him. “Didn’t you?” Green eyes flash. “Is that not the undercurrent that is always beneath us?”

Steve strides to him and pulls him into a hug. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean it to be,” he says as Loki struggles to get free. “I love you, Kitten. I know what happened wasn’t your fault. Not completely. It was Thanos. And Odin. And Laufey. I’m not like them. I promise you.”

Loki stops struggling. “I know. You’re like no one I’ve ever met before. I love you desperately.”

He pulls away to look into the green eyes. “I love you back. And you’re right. This corruption, it was in place before you came. If the Chitauri hadn’t come, they would have found other reasons to force people out of their homes.” It’s not like that didn’t happen when he was growing up.

“So you forgive me?” Loki looks hopeful and a little apprehensive.

“I forgave you a long time ago, Kitten.” He reaches up and touches Loki’s cheek. “I hope you can forgive me.”

The god is confused. “For what, Darling?”

“For suggesting you’re somehow responsible for the corruption. I know that’s not true.”

He nods. “I’m only responsible for corrupting you,” he teases gently.

“Yeah, well I needed a little corrupting,” Steve replies. “You let me be who I really am. And I’ll always be grateful for that.”

“You allow me the same, Darling. And I will always be grateful.”

Steve takes his fiancé’s hands. “You still haven’t told me about your trip back to Jotunheim.”

Loki had gone there to seek out more information on his birth mother. Although his last trip had only resulted in various rumors and no real leads, he decided to try again. This time he went to where he was found and sought out those who knew Laufey. “It went better than last time.”

Steve guides Loki back to the couch, pulling him onto his lap. “How so?”

“They seem to agree on three things. One, I take after her. Two, she was immortal. And three, she was from Midgard.” He makes a face at the last. “I need to read up on immortal Midgardian creatures. I know of vampires, but surely I’m not one of those.”

“Well it would explain how you ooze sexuality,” Steve teases.

Loki chuckles. “I assume you’re comparing me to the modern depiction of vampires and not the true blood-sucking parasites they are.”

“I am.”

“Good. So other than vampires, what else are there?”

“Immortals?” Steve thinks. “Mummies, although they’re dead and so not exactly immortal. Giants maybe. The Loch Ness monster.” He looks at Loki as though trying to see a resemblance to the dinosaur-like creature then shakes his head. “Faeries maybe? There’s a lot of faerie lore in Ireland. There are also mermaids.”

“Do you think I could be related to the Atlanteans?”

“Not unless she wore a breathing apparatus.”

Loki nods. “While I was there, no one spoke of anyone besides Namor’s mother who had mated with an outsider.”

“Mated?” Steve asks. “Gee that sounds romantic.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Okay. So no Atlanteans. No vampires or Lock Ness monsters or yetis or chupacabras. Probably no chupacabras.”

“Chupacabra?” Loki asks.

“They’re in Mexico. I’m 99% sure you aren’t one of those. And probably not a siren, although maybe,” Steve corrects as he looks at Loki. “Let’s leave siren on the table. Not a dragon or a giant.”

“Definitely not a giant.”

Steve searches his brain, making a face as he does.

“We could always Google it,” Loki suggests. He grabs a tablet and looks up ‘immortal creatures – earth’. He ends up with a lot of results about animals. The first link lists lobsters, turtles, clams, and sponges. He scrolls down to the related search links. “Which do you think – ‘immortal creatures in mythology’ or ‘immortal supernatural creatures’?”

“In mythology,” Steve replies.

He clicks on it, and they go down the list. “Gnomes,” he reads. “…characterized by its extremely small size and subterranean lifestyle.”

“Nope.”

“Nymphs?”

“Yes. Definitely yes.”

Loki smiles as he continues to scroll. “Centaurs.”

Steve looks at the god’s legs. “Nope.”

“Kraken.”

“Definitely not.”

“Dragons.”

“Only in attitude,” Steve replies, making his love laugh.

“Um, ogres.”

“No.”

“Elves.”

Steve studies Loki’s head. “Your ears aren’t pointy enough.”

“Ha ha. Giants,” he continues.

“We already said no to that. But going back to Elves –“

“Leprechauns.”

“That works, too,” Steve says. “Elves and leprechauns are both a type of faerie. I can definitely see how you might have faerie blood. It would explain the magic more than being a nymph would.”

Loki considers it. “Possibly.” There’s still one more creature left on the list. “Lycanthrope?”

Steve shakes his head. “A faerie of some sort. Or nymph.”

“Alright. Let’s Google ‘types of faeries’,” he says as he types. There are more than he anticipated. One site has a list that seems digestible. But another is downright overwhelming.

“I bet you’re a Pixie,” Steve says.

Loki looks it up and makes a face. “I am not a tiny winged creature whose head is too big for its body.”

“No but you are very mischievous,” he counters. “We should go to Ireland and see if we can find anything.”

“Ireland?” Loki can’t help but be suspicious.

“I can help you find them,” Steve says. “My mom used to tell me about the faeries when I was growing up. She used to leave a little food for them.”

Loki puts the tablet down and wraps his arms around his love. “I like the idea of going to Ireland with you. We can visit the town your parents are from.”

“I’d love that. Maybe I’ll still have relatives there.”

“We have breaking news,” the male news anchor says from the television. “There appears now to be some sort of fire fight involved with the transport carrying Wilson Fisk.”

Steve’s attention immediately goes to the t.v.

The images show heavily armed men shooting at police. The transport van is opened, and Fisk steps out.

“Shit.”

Loki stands, letting Steve get up. 

“I need you to fly the Avenjet,” Steve says as he turns off the television.

“Yes, Sir.”

“FRIDAY, if anyone contacts you, tell them Loki and I are on this.”

“Will do, Captain,” the female voice replies.

Steve changes in the jet. He’s strapping his helmet on just as they arrive on scene. But the jet continues to move. “Loki?”

“One moment please,” he says as he swerves hard to avoid a surface-to-air missile. He turns it into a balloon as it passes. “Sorry. Should have seen that earlier.” He rights the Avenjet. “We’re just over the baddies.”

“Good.” Captain America punches the control to lower the ramp then jumps out. He lands on one heavily-armed man as he throws his shield at the one holding the missile launcher. It’s all over in two minutes. “Fisk?” He asks the officers on scene.

“Location unknown. We have an APB out on him.”

The Captain gives a short nod. “We’ll search from the sky.” As though on cue, a rope drops just to the right of him. He takes it and starts climbing up. “You’re good,” he tells Loki when he gets back up.

“So are you,” Loki assures him. “So we’re driving around looking for anything suspicious?”

“Pretty much. And while you’re doing that, I’ll check street cameras to see if we can track him that way.”

“Aye aye, Captain.” He heads in the direction that Fisk went.

They’re able to narrow down Fisk to about four blocks.

“Huh,” Steve says.

“Huh?” Loki enquires.

“I’ve got three furniture trucks leaving. Seems a bit late for that. I bet they’re playing a shell game.”

“Is that the same as three-card monte?”

“One and the same.”

Loki searches for the trucks. “I’ve got eyes on one…two…three. I can stop all three with my magic,” Loki offers. “He’s bound to be in one of them.”

“Do it.”

Just as he’s about to stop them, one of the trucks turns and flips onto its side.

“He’s in that one. Get us close,” the Captain orders and rushes to the back. “And we aren’t alone.” He opens the ramp again. and jumps out.

“Oh goody. I’ll just stay here then.” Loki laughs at himself because of course that’s not what he’s going to do. He sets the Avenjet on autopilot and opens Yggdrasil.

xxx

Captain America lands on the roof with a roll. He quickly runs across rooftops to get close to the truck, the sound of gunfire giving him direction. When he thinks he’s close enough, he starts down the fire escape until he hears voices. Just as he suspected, the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen is here. And it looks like the vigilante got a new costume. Quietly he moves to the next landing.

The man can fight. There’s no doubt about it. It’s beautiful to watch.

Loki walks down the stairs and stands next to him. He leans over and whispers, “What are we doing?”

“Waiting,” Steve replies. “I wanna see what kind of man he is.”

“Which one?”

“Both.”

At first it looks like the Devil will easily win. But then Fisk comes like a bulldozer, using his sheer volume to knock down the vigilante and start fighting back. It is a battle between skill and brute strength.

When Fisk grabs an iron bar, Loki looks at Steve. He’s expecting his love to want to interfere now, but the Captain makes no move to join the fight.

The Devil pulls out some batons and holds his own.

The Captain smiles.

The two men seem evenly matched even though they are so different. But then Fisk overtakes the Devil, raises him over his head, and slams him to the ground.

“Ouch,” Loki whispers.

Fisk grabs the iron bar again and starts hitting the fallen Devil with it. “This city. Doesn’t deserve. A better tomorrow. It deserves. To drown. In its filth! It deserves people like my father! People like you!”

The Captain stands and prepares to join the fight.

The man on the ground grabs Fisk’s arm and holds it in place. “This is my city. My family.” He kicks Fisk back and gets on his feet again.

The two spectators smile.

The Devil gains the upper hand again, and Fisk ends up on his hands and knees.

The large man laughs and looks at his oponent. “You really think that this will change anything?”

The man in red steps back.

“You think one man in a silly little costume will make a difference?”

The Devil takes another step back. He throws his batons to the ground. Then he runs, leaping into the air to add force to the punch he directs at Fisk’s jaw. The large man slumps to the ground unconscious.

A loud siren announces the police car before it pulls into the alley. A cop gets out of the car. “Police! Show me your hands! I said show me your hands!”

Loki stops the Captain from interfering with a hand to his chest.

The man in red stands straight. “I told you before, Sergeant, I’m not the bad guy.”

“Holy shit. It’s you,” the cop says.

“This mans was a fugitive from the law, and I stopped him. We good?”

The Sergeant calls in Fisk’s location but doesn’t mention the Devil. Then he holsters his weapon.

The man in red nods and starts up the fire escape with an agility that is to be envied. As he passes the place where Loki and the Captain are hiding, he pauses. “You coming?” he asks softly then continues up to the roof.

The man and the god exchange a look. The Captain immediately follows. Loki disappears only to reappear on the roof in front of the man.

The Devil stops in his tracks. “How did you…?” Then he realizes. “Loki I presume.”

“Correct. And behind you is the man who needs no introduction.”

He turns his head and listens.

Steve stops more than an arms-length away. He doesn’t want to spook the guy. “We came to help. But you obviously didn’t need it.”

“Captain America. I didn’t think this was your kind of fight.” He starts to move to the side, turning his body to slowly back away while keeping the two men in front of him, creating a sort of triangle.

“My kind of fight?”

“Local.” He realizes the words stung. “Don’t you usually handle problems that are more…earth ending?”

“Usually. Not always.” Steve doesn’t understand it, but he feels as though this man can see through him.

Loki interjects. “We saw that Fisk was escaping. His firepower seemed like something that even a man of your talents would find overwhelming. So we came to offer assistance.” He shrugs. “The police found it helpful at any rate.”

“The police are severely understaffed at the moment,” the Devil tells them.

“Yes. Kudos on that,” the god says. “Oh, and nice costume. I particularly like the ears.”

“They’re horns.” There’s a slight testiness in his voice that makes Loki smile.

“Oh yes,” he replies as though seeing it anew. “So they are. Forgive me.”

Captain America shakes his head and changes the subject. “Are you alright? Do you need medical attention?”

“I’m fine.”

Loki shrugs when Steve looks at him.

“Okay,” Cap says. He’s not sure what to say next. “Well if you ever need…anything, come to Avengers Tower.”

“That’s…not really in my neighborhood.”

“No I guess not. Still, the invitation is always open,” Cap tells him.

The Devil’s head tilts slightly as though considering it. In actuality, he’s listening to Steve’s heartbeat. He gives a short nod when he confirms that the Captain’s invitation is real. “Anything else?”

“Just…be careful.”

“Be careful?” He’s surprised. “I don’t get the ‘this is dangerous business and you should let the professionals handle it' speech?”

Steve chuckles. “From what I’ve seen, you can handle yourself better than most. And before I became this, I was a scrawny kid trying to rid Brooklyn of bullies. Granted I wasn’t nearly as successful as you,” he admits. “So you’ll get no speech like that from me. Just let us know if you ever need help.”

The man in red can’t help but smile. “If I ever need help,” he replies.

“Good. Loki, the Avenjet please.”

The Trickster salutes and disappears.

“He can really do that,” the Devil says in amazement as he concentrates on the spot Loki disappeared from.

“He can really do a lot of things,” Cap tells him. “Be careful out there.” Then he turns around so the Devil can perform his own disappearing act. A moment later, a rope drops down to his right. He climbs up to join Loki and head home.

The next day, the newspaper headline reads ‘Daredevil Collars Fisk’.

“Daredevil,” Loki reads. “That’s catchy.”

Clint walks over and steals Loki’s bagel. “Makes me think of Evil Knievel.” He sits at the table next to Steve. “Geez, how much cream cheese do you put on this thing?”

“A lot.” Loki steals it back. “Why are you here so early?”

“Early? It’s like 9:30.” He takes a fresh bagel and starts adding a thin layer of cream cheese to it. “And I’m here to help train the Bobbsey Twins.”

Wanda and Pietro both look up. “Bobbsey Twins?”

“Kids books,” he explains. “Before your time.”

Wanda puts a hand to her chest in dramatic surprise. “You read?”

“Ha ha,” Clint replies as everyone else snickers.

“Natasha?” Steve asks.

“Following up a lead on Bruce and Logan.”

“Trying to get there before General Ross does?”

“Yep.” Clint takes a huge bite. 

Sam’s VA work means he has contacts in every branch of the military. One of them gave him a heads up that General Ross had a new hard-on for Hulk and was expending every resource he could get his hands on to find him.

“It’s a good thing Bruce is excellent at hiding,” Steve says as he refills Clint’s coffee.

The archer takes a deep whiff of it before taking a sip. “Mmm.”

Pietro raises an eyebrow. “Are you dating Natasha or that coffee?” he teases. “Because if it’s the coffee…”

Clint points at him. “Don’t even with Natasha. First, she will eat you alive. Second, you’ve got enough young women vying for your attention.”

Wanda smiles. “And yet they date each other and not my poor brother.” She pinches his cheek as she makes duck lips.

He swats her hand away. “I do not need girlfriend. Or boyfriend,” he adds to address his sister’s look.

Steve chuckles. “You could do worse than Helena, Rogue, or Wade.”

Loki thanks his love with a nod. “Considering that two are my children and I adore the third, I would tend to agree.”

“I am sure they are all very nice,” Pietro says. “But there is too much to get used to to introduce romance.”

“Smart,” Clint tells him.

“If you all wish to play matchmaker, you should tell Vision to ask out my sister.” He smiles and drops a piece of bagel into his mouth.

She shoots him a look that tells him he will pay for that later.

The archer makes a face. “Oh training is going to be fun,” he says sarcastically before drinking more coffee.

Steve pats his shoulder. “Have fun with that.”

xxx

Colonel Rhodes meets Natasha Romanoff at Los Alamitos Joint Forces base near Los Angeles, California. She lands to refuel and stretch her legs. “I didn’t expect a welcome party,” she says as she descends from the plane.

“Thought you might like some company and an extra pair of eyes out there,” He tells her.

“Sure,” she says as they shake hands. “I have to admit I thought it’d be Tony offering.”

Rhodey nods. “Tony’s taking a break from this sort of thing.”

“That’s what I keep hearing.” It doesn’t sound like she believes it. “Potty?”

“This way.” He starts walking. “If you’re hungry, the commissary is open.”

“I could eat,” she tells him. “How’s the kid?”

“Which one? Marika or Tony?”

That makes her chuckle. “The one that hasn’t been potty trained yet.”

“She’s great. Growing much too fast,” he tells her. “We’re thinking about trying for another.”

“We? So if I ask Rae, she’ll say the same thing?” Natasha asks.

“Yes actually she will.” His voice is practically daring her to test it.

“Just checking. Any update on General Ahab?” she asks.

He looks at her, confusion on his face. Then it hits him. “You mean Ross?”

Natasha nods as though that were obvious.

“You’re getting as bad as Tony with the nicknames,” Rhodey tells her before answering. “Last I heard, he was in Switzerland.”

“Switzerland?”

“Yeah. Not sure why. It doesn’t buy us anything though,” he says. “Odds are he has personnel all over the world sending him any information they can get on Bruce.”

Natasha shrugs. “You ever hear that expression ‘military intelligence is a contradiction in terms’?”

Rhodey gives her an apprehensive look. “Yeeeesssss.” He draws out the word, making it very clear he’s asking for an explanation on why she would ask about an expression he doesn’t agree with.

“I’m smarter than they are. If there’s a clue to Bruce and Logan’s whereabouts, we’ll find it before they do.” She opens the door to the commissary and holds it open for him.

He walks through as he shakes his head. “I’m sure you are very intelligent, Natasha. But don’t underestimate the military.”

“Yes, Colonel. But I also know the military tends to prefer brute force over any form of subtlety.” She heads for the bathroom.

“We can be subtle,” he replies loudly. Several heads turn. “I can be subtle,” he tells them quietly, aware of how not subtle he had just been.

xxx

Natasha lands the Avenjet a few miles outside the village. She again makes sure Rhodey is in civilian clothes. They don’t want to a) spook the locals and b) cause an international incident.

“You’re gonna stand out more than I will,” he tells her.

“Are you sure about that?” She puts on a maroon khimar, a waist-length head covering that keeps her face visible. She wears this over wide black trousers and a thin black long-sleeved shirt.

“Well not anymore.”

They walk out into the heat of the afternoon and to a waiting car where a man wearing the white wazar and dishdasha that is traditional in Oman. (It reminds Rhodey of an angel costume in a nativity play excluding wings.) On his head is a wool turban called a massar.

“Natasha!”

She smiles widely. “Hello, Aathif.” She puts her hand to her chest and bows. “It’s good to see you. This is my friend James.”

“Hello, James.” He shakes Rhodey’s hand in both his own. “Welcome to Oman.”

“Thank you.”

“Natasha and I go way back. Way back. I saved her life once.” He gestures to his car for them to get in.

“After I saved yours,” she reminds him as she gets in the back.

“Details.” He gets into the driver’s seat. “Have you been to Oman before, James?”

“Can’t say that I have.”

Natasha reminds her friend that they can’t stay long. “So don’t make any plans that involve us staying for dinner.”

“Natasha,” Aathif says with disappointment. “Tanvi is looking forward to seeing you.” He turns to Rhodey. “Tanvi is my wife. I also have five children.”

“Five,” the Colonel repeats. “I’ve only got one, and I’m not sure I can handle it.

“It gets easier. And the older ones can take care of the younger ones.”

“Has anyone talked to the family involved in the incident?” the spy asks.

Aathif smiles broadly. “Ah, that is the Natasha I know. Always straight down to business.” 

“And there is the Aathif I know. Always wanting to talk about everything else,” she teases back.

“You two go back a ways?” Rhodey asks.

“A long ways,” he replies.

“Not that long,” she counters. “I was already S.H.I.E.L.D. The family?”

“Has been visited by military with a couple of Americans and an interpreter.”

Natasha makes a face. She hopes it’s nothing. She can’t imagine Bruce being that careless. Of course it has been a while since he’d been in hiding.

The trio arrive at the small home. There they learn that it was two of the children who saw the hairy man with the claws.

Rhodey looks over at Natasha. “Logan?”

She shrugs. Then she leans forward and gives the children a look of sympathy. “Were his claws really long?”

They nod.

“Like this?” She closes one hand into a fist and uses the fingers of the other to indicate how long the blades would be.

They shake their heads. Both the boy and the girl raise their hands as though they were claws, like a bear or a panther.

She raises an eyebrow. “Were the claws from his fingernails or between his fingers?”

“Fingernails.”

She smiles. “Thank you. Shukraan.” She gives the two kids a few rials then gives a few more to the mother. “Shukraan,” she says. Then she turns to the father, telling him he has a beautiful family.

Rhodey waits until they are back in the car to ask who it was the kids saw.

“Victor Creed,” Natasha replies. “Logan’s brother.”

Aathif is confused. “This is not the man they seek?”

She smiles. “No. No it isn’t.”

He laughs heartily.

Natasha looks over at Rhodey. “See? Brute force. No subtlety. And now they’re tracking a Sabertooth instead of a Wolverine.”

“I almost feel sorry for them,” the Colonel says.

“Why? If they didn’t verify, that’s their problem.”

“Still, you don’t think Bruce should be…”

“Should be what?” she asks.

Rhodey struggles to find the right word. “Contained.” He’s pretty sure that one wasn’t it, and he tries to explain. “He’s done a lot of damage recently.”

Natasha nods. “That wasn’t exactly his fault. But I see your point. If it happened once, who’s to say it won’t happen again.”

“Exactly.”

She doesn’t have a good answer for that. She’s pretty sure in this situation good answers don’t exist.

xxx

Erik Lehnsherr never thought he’d ever again be walking up the steps of the Charles Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. He was wrong. But he was such a younger man the last time he was here. A different man.

‘Charles, you must be wondering why I am here. I need to speak with you,’ he calls with his mind.

Slowly he climbs up the steps. He doesn’t remember there being so many steps before. Most likely, his youthful body didn’t pay them much mind.

Mystique opens the door before Erik gets to it. She slaps him. “You abandoned me.”

“Yes.” He looks at her with tired eyes. “I am a horrible man who only cares about mutants. Something you knew long before you lost your abilities. Albeit temporarily.”

“What are you doing here?” she demands, her white dress fluttering in the breeze.

“I wish to speak with Charles,” he replies.

“What makes you think we’re going to let you?”

He raises an eyebrow. “We?”

“We,” Mystique reiterates.

He looks neither phased nor afraid. “Well, my guess is that you will let me because Charles is curious as to what I want to speak to him about.”

“He could just look in your head,” she says, noting the lack of helmet.

“He could,” Erik agrees. “But if that were his plan, he would have done it already.” He smiles and adds, “Instead of sending me rather suggestive images from our younger days.”

She rolls her eyes. “You’re such a liar.”

Scott Summers walks up behind Mystique and clears his throat. “The Professor asked me to escort Magneto to his office.”

Erik gives Mystique a victorious smile. “If you’ll excuse me.” He waits until she’s stepped aside before entering the mansion. He nods to those who have gathered to see him. “Hello, Rogue.” She’s one of the few he actually knows. “Hank.”

The furry blue scientist growls low in his throat.

Kurt exchanges a look with his mother.

Scott shows Erik into the office and closes the door, remaining inside with the two men. Almost immediately, Mystique and Hank enter the room, too.

Erik turns to his old friend. “I was hoping for a private conversation.”

“We’re all friends here,” Charles replies.

He looks around. “Mr. Sunglasses is no friend of mine.”

The Professor considers. He nods then asks Scott to send in Rogue instead. Scott is not at all happy about that and says so. But in the end he leaves, and Rogue enters. Charles sits with his fingertips pressed together, making a peak with his hands. “Now, Erik, what did you wish to discuss?”

“I would prefer to do this privately,” the older man says.

Mystique crosses her legs as if to say she is staying no matter what he prefers. No one else moves.

Erik tries a different tactic. ‘It is a private matter, Charles. I came seeking advice.’

The bald man sighs.

“I’m not leaving,” Mistique announces.

“Neither am I,” Hank agrees.

Rogue would prefer to leave, but her curiosity won’t let her go. “Oh I’m stayin’.”

“Fine.” Erik tosses a newspaper on the desk. It’s opened to a story concerning the Maximoff twins. “I think they may be mine.”

“Your what?” Rogue asks as she cranes her head to look.

He hesitates. “My children.”

They all look at him.

Rogue shakes her head. “They aren’t mutants. Their powers came from this weird stone thing that Vision now has in his head.” She points to her own head to show them where.

Erik ignores her, addressing Charles instead. “I was in Sokovia around that time. And while I was there, I had a brief but passionate relationship with a woman named Natalya Maximoff.”

Charles feels the slightest pang of jealousy. “You remember her name after all of these years?”

He gets a far-away look and nods slowly. “She used to joke about our last names. Lenssh-her. Max-him-off. She said it meant we were hers and hims and so meant for each other.” He gives a small smile. “She was young and full of romantic notions.”

Mystique raises an eyebrow. “How young? Because you would have been, what, 50-something?”

Charles ignores her. Instead he picks up the newspaper. “It says here their parents were Katarina and Alexei Maximoff.”

“He may have been Natalya’s brother. I don’t recall.”

Rogue sets her jaw. “Or it could be Katarina and Alexei really are their parents.” She is not gonna let Erik just swoop in and turn their lives upside down on a maybe.

“We could run a DNA test,” Hank suggests. “I’m sure Tony wouldn’t mind sharing the results of any tests he may have run.”

“And if he hasn’t run DNA?” Mystique asks.

“This is Tony Stark we’re talking about,” he replies. “If he hasn’t run one yet, and I’d be very surprised if he hasn’t, then he will.”

Charles studies his friend for a moment. “It’s quite a leap to make, Erik. One romance with a woman who shares their last name and suddenly you're a father of twins? What aren’t you telling us?”

“Nothing.” His eyes go to their pictures. “Ever since I saw their faces, I’ve had this nagging feeling.”

“Nagging feeling?” Mystique asks.

“She is the spitting image of her mother. But the boy…Do you think he looks like me, Charles?”

His friend looks at the picture carefully. “Perhaps a little. It’s hard to tell.”

Rogue does not see it at all. Or maybe she just doesn’t want to. The idea that Magneto was handsome when he was younger is just…no.

Mystique pulls the paper towards her. “And if you are what then?” She looks at her former lover. “You’ll waltz into the lives and want a piece of it? They may not want you.”

“I don’t know,” he answers honestly. “It’s one of the reasons I came here.” He looks at Charles. “To seek advice. To see if it would be better for them if I stayed away.”

“I cannot answer that,” his friend says.

“I can,” Rogue tells them. “Stay away. They’re just gettin’ their lives together. The last thing they need is a terrorist comin’ and sayin’ he’s their father.”

Hank clears his throat. “I’m sorry, Rogue, but I disagree. If Erik really is their father, they deserve to know the truth.”

“Why?” she asks. “It’s not like Loki where they were given away or left or somethin’ like that. They had parents and a happy home until it was destroyed.”

Mystique frowns. “Because their birthmother deserves to be recognized for who she is.” It kills her that she seems to be siding with Erik. Although given his personality, he probably would prefer to not tell them and keep living his life.

Charles looks at each of them in turn. “Perhaps we should first determine if they are Erik’s children before deciding how to tell them.”

“I’ll call Tony immediately,” Hank says as he stands.

“Thank you, Hank.” Charles turns to Erik. “We have lots of room here. However, I think it would be best if you stayed in town.”

‘So we go from sharing a hotel bed to not even being able to share a house.’ Erik nods. “Of course.” He stands and offers his hand to his friend.

Charles takes it. Odd how after so many years he can still feel a spark between them. Not that he still feels the passion he once did.

xxx

It was the 1960s. Charles and Erik were on a road trip sanctioned by the U.S. government to find and recruit mutants. It had taken a while, but in that horrid motel room with the yellow peacock wallpaper things finally got physical.

It started with a thought. Charles had walked out of the bathroom in only a towel. His skin was glistening with the lingering humidity. 

“Did you use all the hot water again?” Erik asked from the lumpy bed where he lay looking at a pamphlet for the local zoo. He looked up and his jaw dropped. Impure thoughts immediately entered his head – what was beneath the towel, how his skin might taste, how warm his mouth would be.

Charles blushed. He didn’t mean to overhear, but the thoughts were so strong.

Erik looked down in embarrassment. “I’m sorry. I don’t know where that came from.”

“Please don’t be sorry.” Charles stepped forward. “And I didn’t take all the hot water.”

He nodded and glanced up. “Damn it, Charles.”

“What?”

“Why must you look so unbelievably tempting.” Erik stood up and walked towards the bathroom, fully intending on masturbating in the shower.

Charles stopped him with a hand. “Erik.” Then he sent a thought. ‘I’ve been wondering how you taste since Boston.’

Their blue eyes met. Erik leaned forward and stopped. He leaned in again until their lips were a breath apart.

The telepath closed the distance.

The first kiss was soft and chaste, almost an experiment to see if there was really something between them. They pulled apart and smiled at each other.

Erik gave him another kiss. It was firmer, and they tasted each other’s lips. That led to another kiss and another and another. Erik’s hand caressed Charles’ jaw as their mouths opened. The kisses remained slow, but there was a growing hunger beneath them that was undeniable.

‘You’re overdressed,’ Charles told him silently.

He chuckled. “Am I?” He grinned that wide grin that made the corners of his mouth crinkle. “Then we should remedy that.” He undressed as the other man watched.

One was still in a towel. The other was in boxer shorts.

“You first,” Charles said.

“Nuh-uh.” Erik pulled him towards the bed. Then, after making sure Charles was watching, he slipped beneath the covers. Only then did he take the boxer shorts off. He held them up then dropped them on the floor.

Charles chuckled. “Oh so that’s how it is.”

“Yes. Now you.” Erik patted the lumpy bed.

He got in beneath the covers then removed the towel. Like the older man, he held it up and let it drop to the floor.

Erik smiled and pulled him closer. They kissed more. So many wonderful kisses.

Charles pulled away. “Erik, are you sure this is what you want?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that question, Mr. Casanova?” he teased as he kissed along Charles’ jaw.

“I’m serious,” the younger man told him. “You’ve been alone for so long, Erik. How can you be sure this isn’t just gratitude?”

“I do know the difference, Charles. But if it will make you feel better, then look into my mind and see how I see you.”

He shook his head. “That won’t be necessary. I trust you.”

They kissed again. Their hands began to wander. Neither had ever been with a man before, so they were taking their time and getting to know each other’s bodies. Charles’ bright blue eyes were practically glowing with happiness and lust. He nipped at Erik’s bottom lip. 

Erik took his revenge by pinching the telepath’s nipple. He kissed him again and let his hands trace his new love’s arm.

Charles, being the more experienced overall between the two, straddled Erik and began exploring his body, stroking and kissing various points of his torso.

Moaning, Erik could only close his eyes and touch wherever his hands could reach. His eyes flew open when teeth scraped over his nipple. He stared at the yellow peacock wallpaper and marveled at how ugly it was. A moment later, with the feel of teeth scraping over his nipple yet again, all of his focus was back on Charles. “Have you done this before?”

“Not with a man,” he admitted. “I’ve been curious but never have until now.” He kissed Erik’s belly.

A ragged breath escaped the older man’s lips. “Charles,” he sighed as his fingers combed through the light brown hair.

Charles disappeared beneath the covers. “Oh my. You are a big boy.”

“Yes. Jewish, too,” he replied, alluding to his circumcision. 

“I see that,” the telepath chuckled. Uncertain, he touched the large cock beneath him and delighted when it twitched.

“You have the magic touch, Charles.”

“Do I?” He stroked the underside of the shaft with the tip of his fingers.

Erik licked his lips and bucked up slightly. “You certainly do.”

Charles took a tentative lick of the shaft that made the man beneath him catch his breath. “You taste wonderful, Erik.”

“Then by all means, taste your fill.”

He considered what he liked when being given oral sex. Then he proceeded to do that. It mostly worked. When it didn’t, Erik let him know. That meant no teeth and playing more with the testicles then with the asshole. (Charles had always enjoyed his asshole teased, and he’s had it filled before to very pleasing effect. Something Erik would learn later.)

Erik had a difficult time not holding his lover’s head in place so he could thrust up into the warm mouth. But given his length, it probably would have choked poor Charles. So he contented himself rolling his hips as his fingers grabbed hold of the light-brown hair and tugged.

“Charles,” he moaned as he looked up at the popcorn-textured ceiling. “Oh, Charles.”

The geneticist massaged Erik’s testicles as he continued to suck and swirl his tongue over the top the impressive cock. His hand was wrapped around the base of the shaft, giving quick hard strokes. He continued doing this until Erik cried out in pleasure, the semen filling his mouth.

After he was sure Erik was done, Charles appeared from beneath the covers. He grabbed a tissue and spit into it before throwing it away. Then he kissed his lover again.

There was a tug on Charles’ cock. He was already hard from giving oral sex. And so the strokes were additional pleasure beyond that.

Erik’s had started slow enough. But with each stroke the next came faster. Periodically he would give a squeeze or run his thumb over the tip. He could tell Charles enjoyed that by the tighter grip to his arm and the soft moans coming from his mouth. Erik kissed him just as another moan could be heard within Charles’ throat.

For his part, Charles guided Erik’s free hand to his ass and more specifically his asshole. Silently he taught Erik how to tease his ass. And Erik was a very good pupil with both hands occupied and his mouth busy kissing every part of Charles it could find.

“Erik!” His come splattered all over the muscled abdomen of his lover. “Sorry,” he said through heavy pants.

“Don’t be. It’s my favorite part of the trip so far.” He grinned happily and pulled Charles against them.

Charles looked at him with great fondness. “I knew the instant I encountered you that you were very special.”

“I knew the same about you,” Erik assured him.

They returned to long languid kisses until they fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms. This would continue through the end of the trip. It was a trip neither of them wanted to end. But like all things, it eventually did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been another difficult week in the real world. I hope you all are doing well and that this long piece of escapism has helped keep your spirits up or at least occupied.
> 
> We have a piece in the Loki parentage puzzle. He is half faerie. What kind of faerie? That is an excellent question. (I don’t know yet.) Lots of folks have weighed in on this one with various theories and the like. For those of you who shared yours with me, thank you. I hope this revelation is a welcome one.
> 
> The inclusions of Daredevil was an inspiring choice that was requested by Sybil Silverphoenix (ao3)
> 
> A few people has asked for more Eric & Charles including Haighs (ff) and prettylittlehead22. (ff)
> 
> That’s all for now. Have a great week. Until next time…


	215. To Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol, Bucky, Steve, and Loki watch a movie. Hank tries to find out if the Maximoff twins are mutants. Tony invites Steve and Loki to California.  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Bucky & Carol, Pepper & Tony (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Vaginal Sex

“There’s no crying in baseball. There’s no crying in baseball! No crying!” the coach in the movie says in exasperation. It has Bucky and Steve laughing as they and their significant others are squished on the couch. 

Chewie is on Carol’s lap, protecting her from the dog that the metal-armed man always brings when he visits.

Howard is lying at Bucky’s feet.

As the movie A League of Their Own continues to play, Bucky and Steve get a little misty-eyed from the nostalgia and memories it brings. And at the end when all of the women meet back up for the anniversary, both start wiping their eyes. Even Carol and Loki get a little choked up.

“So how much of that was real?” Carol asks as the credits roll.

Bucky shrugs. “Dunno. I was already in Europe by then.”

“Me, too,” Steve says. “But I remember hearing about the women’s leagues.”

“I can tell you there was no Jimmy Dugan,” Bucky offers.

“Aww. That’s disappointing,” Carol says as she pets her cat.

Loki’s brow furrows. “It was all very unfair to the women, wasn’t it.”

“How do you mean, Kitten?” Steve strokes Loki’s arm.

“They got to play baseball. They had jobs. They earned money. And then suddenly the men came back from war, and they were told they were no longer needed.” He shakes his head. “Imagine getting some semblance of freedom and autonomy and then having it suddenly taken away.”

“You’re right,” Steve says. “That wasn’t fair. But unless the economy suddenly grew to twice the size, there weren’t enough jobs for men and women.”

“That’s assuming all women wanted to work. They didn’t,” Bucky points out.

“But some did,” Steve reasons. “And some had no choice but to. Like my mom. She was lucky she had been trained as a nurse in World War I and had those skills. Otherwise, when my father died, it would have been even more difficult for her to raise me.”

Carol jostles Bucky’s leg. “I know there was that whole mentality of women being good little homemakers, cooking, cleaning, and raising the kids, but I bet even then there were a lot of women who wanted more.” She looks into his eyes. “I wanted more.”

“It’s strange,” Loki begins. “As advanced as Asgard is, the one place we lag truly behind Midgard is in women’s rights.” He shrugs. “So did you all dress like that?”

“Like what? Suits and ties? Generally, yeah,” Steve replies. “And the women pretty much all wore dresses. Seeing pants on a lady was rare.” He looks at Loki. “And being homosexual was thought to be some kind of mental illness. People were murdered because of it. Just like they were murdered for the color of their skin.” He takes his fiancé’s hand. “As much as I miss some of the things from that time, I don’t miss everything.”

“People are still murdered for the color of their skin,” Carol points out. “And for being homosexual.”

Steve nods sadly. “At least it’s harder to turn a blind eye to it. Social media has seen to that.”

Bucky adds, “And people aren’t given lobotomies or stuck in a mental facility for being gay. It doesn’t hold the stigma it once did.” His face is serious, uncertain.

“You didn’t know about Steve back then?” Carol asks.

He shakes his head. “I suspected, but I didn’t want to see it. ‘Cause then that would mean that he was messed up.”

“Well it’s a good thing we watched a comedy,” Loki says. “Otherwise our conversation might have been depressing.”

Steve chuckles.

Carol admits, “When Mad Men first started, I watched the first episode right? By the end, I was so pissed off, I couldn’t watch it anymore.”

“How come?” Bucky asks.

“It was set in the ‘60s. The way they treated the women was just so ugh. And then the main guy, after he had been shown sleeping with a woman, at the end he goes home to his wife. That asshole,” she mutters. “I was just… It infuriated me. And I couldn’t watch it again. I just couldn’t.”

He grins at her. “You’re cute when you’re angry.” He adds though he knows she’ll hate it, “Toots.” The looks she gives him would wilt a lesser man. But he just laughs and apologizes. “That fire right there, that’s why I love you.”

She frowns. “I bet you say that to all the girls.”

“Nope. Only the super special ones.”

Her eyebrow rises. “Oh? And how many of those are there?”

“Now? Just you,” he teases.

“And back then?”

Bucky shrugs. “Less than a handful?”

She slaps his chest. “It’s a good thing you’re so damn cute.” She leans up and kisses him, much to Chewie’s displeasure.

Steve looks over at Loki and smiles at him. Then he turns back to Bucky and Carol. “So, uh, Loki and I need to tell you something.”

Bucky sighs dramatically. “We know. You’re getting married and becoming Asgardian.” He slowly shakes his head in disappointment. “I can’t believe you’re gonna let me grow old alone.”

“That’s not actually –“

“You’re pregnant,” Carol says suddenly, eyes wide.

Loki raises an eyebrow. “Do you not see that I’m male?”

“I don’t know your physiology. Maybe you can be mpreg. How would I know?” She sounds defensive, probably to hide her disappointment. It would have been awesome to tell Jess that Loki was mpreg.

“Empreg?” Bucky asks.

“Male pregnancy,” Carol, Steve, and Loki say together.

Bucky looks concerned. “That’s a thing now?”

“Only in fanfiction,” Loki explains. “Perhaps science fiction as well. And fantasy. Not that fanfiction isn’t those. There are actually some really good writers who post fanfiction.”

“Kitten?” Steve interrupts gently. “You’re rambling a little.”

“Am I? Sorry.” He thinks it is probably the nervousness he’s feeling.

Steve turns back to the other couple. “We aren’t pregnant. We’re going to Ireland.”

“Oh.” Carol makes a face. “That’s actually kind of anticlimactic.”

“How come?” Bucky asks.

“We have a lead on Loki’s birthmother. We believe she’s some type of faerie from here on Earth,” Steve explains. “We’re going to Ireland to see if we can find a faerie to ask about it.”

“Wait,” Carol says. “So faeries are real?” 

“Apparently,” her boyfriend replies.

This could be almost as good as mpreg. Almost. “Cool.” She nods then realizes. “And kind of scary. I mean, if faeries are real, what else is?”

“Aliens,” Loki playfully jostles her leg with his.

“Mad scientists,” Steve adds.

“Mind-controlled assassins,” Bucky chips in.

It’s Loki’s turn again. “Sorcerers.”

“Killer robots.”

“I’m sorry I asked,” Carol says before Bucky can take his turn. “So when do you leave?”

Steve strokes Loki’s arm. “Next week hopefully. I want to get Wanda and Pietro properly settled first.”

“They seem to be doing good,” she notes. “Based on what I saw at your party.”

“They’re doing better,” he admits. “But there are moments when it catches up to them. I can see it in their eyes.” 

“Uh-oh,” Bucky says. “Watch out, Loki. Steve is gonna want to adopt them next.”

“When have I ever adopted anyone?” he asks. “And don’t say the Howling Commandoes. They weren’t my kids. They were my brothers.”

Loki smiles. “We few. We happy few,” he quotes.

“No Shakespeare,” Bucky says. “We aren’t in the middle of battle.”

Carol chuckles. She heard the story from Bucky about the recitation in Sokovia. “Well I think it’s great that you’re expanding your family,” she tells Steve. She rolls her blue eyes at her lover’s reaction. “And no, Bucky, I’m not subtly trying to be added, too.”

He looks almost hurt. “Because you don’t want to be?”

She strokes his chin. “No, dummy. Because you’d be the one to add me.” She pats her cat’s bottom. “Move, Chewie. I gotta pee.” She ends up moving the cat herself. Then she disappears into the bathroom.

Steve smiles at his best friend.

“What?” Bucky asks.

“You really like her.”

“Yeah? And?”

“And you really, really like her.”

Bucky sighs. “Yes. Okay? I really really like her.” He looks off in the direction she went. “I’ve never met anyone like her. She’s…amazing.”

Steve smiles. “You’re in love.”

“I’m in love,” Bucky repeats.

“Congratulations?” Loki offers.

“Don’t know yet,” he replies. “She may decide I’m too old for her.”

“You _are_ too old for me,” Carol says as she walks back into the living room. “It’s a good thing you kept your good looks.” She sits in his lap.

His arms wrap around her. “It’s a good thing you can keep up with me.”

She barks out a laugh. “It’s you who can’t keep up with me.”

Steve pretends to yawn. It turns into a real yawn. “Loki and I should head back to the tower. Thank you for the hospitality, Carol.” 

They all stand and head to the door.

“My pleasure,” she says. “Be safe out there.”

“We will. You be safe in here.” The last Steve directs to Bucky.

“Punk.”

“Jerk.” They hug. Then Steve and Loki say a final goodbye before heading out into the night.

Carol smiles at Bucky.

“What?” he asks.

“We know a faerie. How cool is that?”

Bucky pulls her against him. “Who needs a faerie when I’ve got a star.”

She shakes her head. “I’m not a star.”

“Oh no? Well you sparkle like one.”

Carol groans. “I walked right into that one, didn’t I.”

“Pretty much,” Bucky confirms.

“It’s a good thing you’re so damn cute.” She kisses him and guides him to their bedroom.

xxx

Tony and Pepper are on the couch playing with Nicholas. This consists of peek-a-boo and making exaggerated faces. Nicholas finds it fascinating. He stares at them, wondering where they go, relieved when they come back.

Pepper smiles at her boys. This is exactly what she’s been wanting. She doesn’t even mind the onesie that looks like Tony’s Iron Man armor. She’s just happy to have them both. Here. With her. “What a big boy,” she coos.

“Thank you,” Tony replies knowing full well she doesn’t mean him.

“Your daddy is such a kidder. Yes he is.”

“Tony,” FRIDAY’s voice begins, “sorry to interrupt. You have a video call from Dr. Hank McCoy.”

“Hank? Put him on the tv.” He waits until the mutant’s image appears. “Hank! How’s my favorite snuggle buddy?”

The greeting catches Hank off guard. It isn’t helped by seeing Pepper and the baby, something he wasn’t expecting. “Uh, I’m, uh, good. Hello, Pepper.”

She smiles. “Hello, Hank.” She turns the baby around so he can see him. “This is Nicholas.”

Tony takes his son’s arm and makes it wave.

The blue furry mutant waves back. “Hello, Nicholas. I’m Hank.” Putting his hand down, he tells the parents that their child is adorable.

“He is, isn’t he,” the proud father says. “So what’s up, Hank?”

Scratching his nose, he replies, “Well, I wanted to ask you about the Maximoff twins.”

Tony isn’t sure he was expecting that. “Uh-huh? What about ‘em?”

“I was wondering if you performed a DNA test on them.”

He raises an eyebrow. “And why were you wondering that? You thinkin’ they’re mutants?”

“It would explain why they survived Hydra’s experiments when so many others didn’t,” Hank hypothesizes.

“How did you know about that?”

“I believe it was in Time Magazine.”

“Dr. McCoy, are you stalking the twins? Is this a way to meet Wanda and make her fall madly in love with you?”

Pepper furrows her brows. “I thought you were seeing that Senator.”

“I am,” Hank tells her. “And I’m not stalking the twins. I’m just curious, genetically speaking.”

Tony scrutinizes him. “Sorry, Hank. Can’t help you. Even if I had run a DNA test on them, I couldn’t share it. Can’t share medical records without their permission.”

“No. Of course not.” He tries again. “Could you at least tell me if you performed a test to see if they have the x-gene?”

“I could.” The billionaire wants to see just how badly Hank wants to know.

“And did you?” He tries to sound mildly curious.

“I did.” It’s all he says.

Hank leans forward. “And?”

Pepper answers for Tony. “And he can’t disclose that information.”

“Right. Of course.” He runs his tongue over one of his fangs. “Do you think it would be possible for me to talk to them?”

“I’m sure it is,” Tony says. “You’ll need to get an introduction from someone else though. I’m kind of on the other side of the country right now. Also I’m not their favorite person.”

“Yes of course.” Hank gets a pensive look. “Has there been any word from Bruce and Logan?”

“Aww. Missing your threesome?”

Pepper is not at all phased by the comment. Hank isn’t sure if she knows about the threesome or if she thinks it’s just Tony being Tony.

“I take it you’re not worried about them?” the mutant returns.

Tony grins. “Are we only talking to each other in questions now?”

Hank raises an eyebrow. “No.”

“You’re no fun.”

Pepper pulls Nicholas closer to her. “Just because Hank doesn’t want to play your word game doesn’t mean he’s no fun. It means he’s mature.”

Tony makes a disgusted noise. “You make that sound like a good thing.”

“It can be.”

Hank decides to intervene. “Thank you for your help.”

Pepper looks down at her son. “He didn’t help. Did he, Nicholas. No.”

“I helped plenty,” Tony says. “Well as much as I could.”

“I’ll just contact Steve,” Hank decides. “I’ll let you go. You have a beautiful son.”

She looks up and smiles at him. “Thank you, Hank.”

The screen goes blank.

Pepper looks over at her husband. There’s something missing in his eyes, a spark that would sometimes turn into a maniacal gleam. “Tony?”

His brown eyes look at her. “Yes?”

“Are you okay?”

He smiles at her. “Of course I am. I’ve got my best girl and my little man.” He touches Nicholas’ hair. “What else do I need?”

“A project? Your friends?”

“Rhodey and Rae are coming over Saturday night.” He leans down to talk to the baby. “Now I know Marika is a babe…and a literal baby, but so are you. You can flirt, but be careful.”

Pepper gives him that look that says she isn’t going to be distracted by his shenanigans. “When was the last time you talked to Steve?”

He keeps his eyes on Nicholas. “Uh-oh. Mommy is talking about the East Coast Avengers.”

“I’m talking about your friend,” she tells him. “I’m serious, Tony.”

He leans back against the sofa and sighs with exasperation. “Not since I left New York.”

“Tony.” It’s amazing how much she can convey with a look. This time it shows that she is displeased and disappointed. “Is this because of Sokovia?”

“Among other things,” he admits quietly.

“What other things?”

He raises his head and looks at her. “Why am I always the one that has to apologize? Why can’t he apologize to me?”

“Have you taken any of his calls?”

He lets his son take his finger then moves it around. “I’ve been busy.”

“Tony.” She puts a hand on his arm. Her voice is soft and full of concern. “Don’t push them away.”

“Bruce is still missing.”

“That isn’t your fault.”

“Sokovia no longer exists,” he counters.

“Again not your fault.” She leans over and presses her head against his. “I love you,” she tells him. “There’s a good heart under that self-absorbed exterior. And I know you did what you did out of love and wanting to keep us safe.”

He caresses her cheek. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“Nothing. You don’t deserve me,” she tells him. “But I still love you.”

“Thank goodness.” He looks down at his son. “What about you, Nicholas?” Light brown eyes stare back at him. A small hand reaches up, wanting to touch the hair on the man’s face. Tony takes his hand.

“You should go into the office tomorrow. Go to your lab. See what people are working on,” she suggests, hoping it will help bring his spark back.

Tony pulls back. “Is that before or after I call Spangles?”

Pepper presses her lips together. “Either way.” She looks at him. “I’m not going to make you do either. I just think it might help.”

“I don’t need that kind of help.”

She gives him another one of her looks, this one with a hint of disappointment mingled with her displeasure. “You need _some_ kind of help. When was the last time you showered?”

He shrugs. “A couple of days ago. We’re in a drought. I thought you’d be happy I was conserving water.”

Pepper rolls her eyes as Nicholas begins to practice talking.

That gives Tony an excuse to ignore Pepper and talk to his son. But his wife won’t let him off the hook that easily.

xxx

Steve is just sitting down to dinner when his phone rings. When Loki asks who it is, he looks down and is almost silenced in surprise. “It’s Tony.” He looks at Loki then answers it. “Hi, Tony. Everything okay?”

“Yeah. Everything is fine,” he replies.

“Pepper is good?” Steve is trying to think of the most likely reasons for Tony to call.

“Pepper is great. She’s giving me a satisfied smile right now.”

The Captain thinks he understands. Pepper is the one that got Tony to call.

“Hi, Steve,” Pepper says. Afterwards a little squeal is heard.

“Hi, Pepper. Is that a baby I hear?”

“It sure is,” Tony replies. “How are you and Criss Angel?”

Steve rolls his eyes. “Good. It’s good to hear your voice, Tony.”

“Yeah. You, too.” He looks at Pepper. “So, uh, Pepper and I were wondering if you and Loki would like to come for a long weekend. You can finally meet Nicholas. We can go to the beach.”

“That sounds great,” Steve replies. “But it may have to wait a while.”

“Oh?” The billionaire isn’t sure how to take that.

Pepper asks, “How come?”

“Loki got a lead on his birth mother. We’re actually going to Ireland tomorrow to follow up.”

Tony and Pepper exchange a look. “Ireland?” He wants to be sure he heard correctly.

“Yeah.”

It still isn’t processing. “Loki’s birth mom was Irish?”

“No. She’s a faerie.”

Pepper’s mouth opens in surprise.

Tony closes his eyes for a moment then opens them to make sure he’s not in some weird dream. “Loki’s birth mom was a faerie.” He doesn’t sound convinced. Based on the silent exchange he’s having with Pepper, she doesn’t seem convinced, either.

“Yes.”

“Like Tinker Bell. Tinker Bell is Loki’s mom. Well that explains a lot.”

“No.” Steve is using that tone of voice where it sounds like he’s explaining to a child. “We don’t know what kind of faerie she is. We’re heading over to Ireland to see if we can find out more.”

“And how do you plan on doing that exactly?” Tony asks.

Steve is a little surprised by the question. “We were going to take the Avengierjet.”

Pepper tries not to laugh. “I think Tony meant how are you planning to find out more about Loki’s mother.”

“Oh.” He gives Loki a sheepish look. “Well we’re probably going to start by asking some Brownies.”

“Brownies.” Tony can’t believe he’s having this conversation. “With or without nuts?”

“That’s not funny,” Steve tells him. “Faeries can completely mess with you, Tony. I would suggest not antagonizing them.” Steve decides to return to the prior topic. “Anyway, I can call you when we get back, and we can decide on a date for us to come over.”

“Oh. Yeah. Definitely. By all means. I’m gonna wanna hear all about your trip to Ireland.” The smirk in his voice is obvious and a little disheartening for the soldier.

Pepper slaps the back of her hand against her husband’s arm. “We both are. And we both look forward to seeing you again. Especially me.” She eyes Tony. “I could use adult conversation.”

Steve laughs as Tony looks shocked. “Sounds great. We’ll call you then.”

They say goodbye and end the call as Nicholas starts to get fussy.

Tony looks at Pepper. “A faerie.”

“A faerie,” she replies. “Our life is weird.”

“That’s an understatement.”

Pepper leans over and kisses him before getting up.

He watches her walk away. “It’s not _that_ weird.”

“It’s time for Nicholas’ nap,” she explains.

So far he is still Nicholas. Not Nick. Not Lass or Cole, names Tony had considered. Definitely not Nicky. Nicholas. 

They’ve added to it. Sweet Nicholas. Fussy Nicholas. Cutie-pie Nicholas. Baby Nicholas. Even Saint Nicholas.

Tony (being Tony) has ventured beyond the baby’s name. Mini-me. Little Man. Poopy Monster. Milk Guzzler. Alarm Clock. Baby Herman – this one Tony was especially proud of even though he had to explain to Pepper that it was from Who Framed Roger Rabbit. He almost called Nicholas the Lindbergh Baby once, but thought better of it.

Pepper sits in the rocking chair they have in the nursery. She’s learned she has to rock him to sleep. Otherwise he’ll just cry and cry. It also helps if she sings to him. “Oh I’d like to visit the moon. In a rocket ship high in the air. Yes, I’d like to live on the moon. But I don’t think I’d like to live there.”

Her husband smiles at the old Sesame Street song. He’s always surprised by the songs she picks. Sometimes it’s from a Disney movie. Sometimes it’s a ballad from one of those 1980s hair bands. Sometimes it’s a showtune or a pop song. His favorite though is when she makes songs up.

She continues singing to her son. “Though I’d like to look down on the earth from above. I would miss all the faces of the people I love. So although I may go I’ll be coming home soon. ‘Cause I don’t want to live on the moon. No I don’t want to live on the moon.” She smiles at the sleeping boy in her arms. She carefully stands and puts him in his crib.

Tony walks up and holds her from behind. He rests his head on her shoulder. He still can’t believe they made person, a beautiful little person who looks so sweet when he’s sleeping. He presses his lips to his wife’s ear and whispers, “Wanna quickie?”

“God yes,” she whispers back and pulls him out of the nursery. They close the door carefully before rushing to their bedroom. As soon as they are inside, she turns around, pulling him into a hungry kiss.

Hands hurry to tear off each other’s clothes. They move almost frantically. It’s been a while with the baby and the different schedules they’ve been keeping. Not to mention that every time they’ve tried to be intimate since Tony has been back, something always interrupts them. They are determined not to let that happen this time.

Tony steps on his trousers as he tries to get them off. 

Pepper kisses him then pushes him onto the bed. She yanks the trousers off then pulls on his boxers. She pushes her thong down and steps out of it.

“Bra, too,” Tony requests.

She reaches back to unhook it as she straddles him. The bra slides down her arms, and she tosses it aside. She scratches her nails down his chest.

“Oh, Pepper.”

“Ready for me, Brownie?”

He closes his eyes. “I’m not going to be able to hear that without thinking of faeries now.”

Pepper slaps him. “Focus.” Her hand wraps around his cock. “On this. On me,” she clarifies as she starts to stroke him.

“All you,” Tony assures her, hardening under her attentions. He loves her so so much right now.

“Good.” She lowers herself down onto him. She sighs in pleasure as he fills her. But before he’s even halfway inside her, she stops and moves up again. She’s starting her thrusts, lowering herself more with each movement forward.

“No condom?”

“I figured we’d chance it.”

“You sure?” He searches her eyes.

She nods. “I’m sure,” she replies and thrusts in hard.

“Pepper.” His hands are on her breasts. His fingers pinch her nipples.

It encourages her to move faster, harder. “Tony. Tony.” She takes one of his hands off her breasts and places his fingers against her clit. “There.”

“Hard or soft.”

“Soft. Always soft there.” She small whine bubbles up from her clit to her throat. “Like that.”

Tony moves his fingers with her, trying to keep his touch as she likes it. He thrusts up to meet her, watching her as her body moves. He can feel her nails dig into his chest as she fucks him.

A cough is heard over the baby monitor.

Pepper moves with more purpose. She needs this. She hasn’t had a proper orgasm in a long time. If she doesn’t get one now, she swears she’s going to have to use the dildo Loki gave her. She moans when she finds a sensitive spot. Unfortunately it disappears again. “Damn it,” she whispers.

There’s another cough.

Tony grabs his wife’s head and forces her to look at him. “Hey. I’m here. Focus on me.”

She nods.

“Good.” One of his hands returns to her labia. He gently starts stroking her with the tips of his fingers.

“Tony,” she breathes.

“Let me take care of you.”

She nods.

He gently guides her until they’ve switched places. Now above her, he starts with slow hard thrusts. He quickly picks up speed as he kisses her neck and chest.

Her fingers claw his back. “Tony,” she moans softly. It’s her turn to thrust up. She does as her hands move down to squeeze his ass.

It’s an encouraging sign. Tony pushes in harder, changing his angle until her back arches off the bed. He stays there, concentrating on that spot.

“Tony,” she chants. “Tony.” Each time, it gets louder. “Tony. Tony.” She bucks up to meet him. It feels so good.

“Pepper,” he groans back. He’s not going to last much longer. He’s actually surprised he’s lasted this long.

“Tony!” She shudders in pleasure.

He comes right after her, filling her again with his seed. He’s not sure how he’d feel if Pepper got pregnant again. Although he supposes if he were truly against it, he would have insisted on wearing a condom.

Pepper collapses on top of him. Her finger draws a heart on his chest. “Thank you.”

“No. Thank _you_.” He looks over at the monitor. “Did we wake the munchkin?”

She rolls her eyes but listens. “Doesn’t sound like it.”

Tony smiles at her. “Think we have time for another round? And you’re yawning.”

“Sorry.” She kisses his chest. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” He smiles. The next thing he knows, Nicholas is crying. He sits up to see Pepper putting on a robe and rushing to their baby. He must have fallen asleep. He takes a breath to collect himself. Then he gets up, puts on boxer shorts, follows her out. Not his favorite wake-up service, but it’s still completely awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once again. It seems like each week brings some new tragedy in the world. My heart goes out to everyone effected.
> 
> In this chapter, we started out with Steve and others watching A League of Their Own. Black-Luna (ff) wanted to see Steve’s reaction to a movie from his own time period. I hope you found it interesting.
> 
> If you are on Instagram, I encourage you to follow Mark Ruffalo (markruffalo) and Chris Hemsworth (chrishemsworth). They post some very cool stuff. And if you like dogs, cipydpodcast posts great dog pictures.
> 
> That’s it for now. I hope you all have a great week. Until next time…


	216. To Advise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve & Loki discuss their trip. Pepper is worried about Tony, prompting Rhodey visits Tony. Steve & Loki arrive in Ireland.  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Pepper & Tony, Rhodey & Rae  
>  **Explicit Content:** Anal Sex

Before leaving for Ireland, Steve does a lot more research into faeries to see where they should start. Loki, though he began with the same fervor, grows less and less interested as the day for departure nears.

“So I’m thinking Brownies aren’t the best way to go in Ireland,” Steve says.

“Hmm?” Loki looks up from his book. Ollie is on his lap, and he’s petting him absently.

“Brownies. Not the way to go,” he repeats. “When we go to Ireland.”

“Oh.” Green eyes look back at his book. “Whatever you think is best.” He restarts reading at the top of the paragraph he was on.

The reaction only adds to the worry Steve has been feeling. “Did you go see your mom?”

“Yes,” he replies without looking up. He has to restart the paragraph again.

“And?”

Loki is starting to get peeved. “And she told me to be careful.” And yet again he restarts the paragraph.

“Is that it?”

He slowly puts the book down and raises his head. The look in his eyes is dangerous. “She said very little else, but it was clear she would rather I not pursue this. She went on about my children, how I should be looking for Vali and Fenrir. As if I had any leads in which to follow. As if I could…” He scowls, pursing his lips.

Steve gets up to go kneel next to him, putting a hand on his leg. “As if you could what, Kitten?”

He breathes out roughly through his nose. “As if I could ever make it up to them.” He turns away as tears sting his eyes.

“You’re right. You can’t make it up to them.”

The god looks at him in surprise.

“But you can help them understand,” Steve continues. “It’s why you’re trying to find your birth mother, isn’t it? To understand why she left you?” He squeezes Loki’s knee. “Your kids deserve a chance to understand why you did what you did.”

Loki supposes that’s true but doesn’t say so. He’s too angry to admit Steve is right. Instead he challenges, “And if the woman that bore me has no wish to meet me?”

Steve kisses his knee. “If she doesn't, it’s because she feels guilty about it. And at least you’d know that.” He searches the green eyes and sees the petulance behind them. “Kitten, if you don’t want to do this after all, we don’t have to. But I think you’ll regret it if you don’t.”

A flicker of uncertainty appears across the god’s face. He sets his jaw. “And if my mother is correct? If I should be looking for my children instead?”

“This isn’t an either or situation,” Steve reminds him. “We will look for your birth mother. Then we will look for your children.” The artist can still see that Loki does not want to give in, but he sees something else, too. “And you aren’t betraying Frigga by doing this. She raised you. She loved you. She is your mother no matter what.”

“I know,” Loki says defensively.

“I know you know,” Steve assures him in a calm voice. “But I thought I’d remind you. Just in case.”

His eyebrow rises. “Just in case what?”

“Just in case your fear made it slip your mind.”

“My fear,” Loki repeats in disbelief.

“Yes.” Steve stands. “Your fear that people’s love for you is finite. That doing something Frigga doesn’t like means she’ll stop loving you.” He uses a finger to lift his fiancé’s chin. “She will always love you no matter what.” He bends forward. “And I will always love you no matter what.” He places a soft kiss against Loki’s lips. “Even when you’re being an asshole.”

Loki deflates with the last kiss. “I don’t know why you still love me.”

“Easy,” he replies as he returns to his computer. “You’re complicated. And gorgeous. And full of more love than you realize.”

The god looks away, feeling guilty and definitely not deserving of Steve’s love. “I’m a horrible person and a horrible father.”

“No, Kitten. I’ve seen you with Helena and Wade and Sleipnir. I see the look in your eyes when you talk about Narfi and Vali and Fenrir.” Steve gives him a sad smile. “When given the chance, you’re an amazing father. And I can’t wait for our children to experience that.”

Loki tries his best to casually wipe his eyes. “Thank you, Darling.”

Steve drops his head and smiles wider. “I’m glad I’ve re-entered your good graces enough to call me Darling.” His blue eyes look up, showing off his long eyelashes.

“I don’t know whether to punch your arm or kiss your lips,” the god replies.

“If it helps, I vote kiss,” the artist tells him.

He chuckles. “How about you tell me what we _should_ be contacting in Ireland if not Brownies?”

“Phooka or Pooka,” Steve replies. “They’re also known as Puck in England and Puki in Norse.”

“Puck? Like in A Midsummer Night’s Dream?”

“Yep. And get this,” Steve smiles widely as he turns to the computer. “Most often it appears as a sleek black horse with yellow eyes. But in different places in Ireland, the Phooka also appear in different guises.” He searches for the part he was reading before. “In Roscommon, they appear as a black goat with curling horns.” He turns and grins at Loki. “Curling horns,” he reiterates.

“Are you making some veiled reference to the horns of my costume?”

“I wouldn’t call it veiled.” Steve smiles. “I think we should start there. Maybe they know of a Puki who went with Frost Giants and had a child.”

Loki does not look amused. “Please don’t say Puki. And certainly never tell Clint or Tony that they are called Puki if I end up being related to one.”

“I won’t, Kitten, but the Norse name isn’t exactly difficult to find.”

“In other words, prepare myself to be called Puki?”

“I bet if I told them your mother sometimes calls you Kiki, that would put an end to Puki.” Steve teases while he looks for hotels in Roscommon, Ireland.

“If you tell them about Mother calling me Kiki, I will refuse to marry you,” Loki replies looking very serious.

He can’t help but notice. “I promise not to tell them.”

“Thank you.” Loki returns to his book.

Steve studies him for a moment. “I was serious before. If you don’t want to go to Ireland, we don’t have to.”

Loki stares at his page. “You’re right. I need to know. Or at least try to discover why.”

“Whatever the reason, I love you. And I’ll continue to love you.”

Green eyes look up. “Thank you, Darling. I couldn’t do this without you.”

xxx

It’s Pepper’s first day going back into the office. She’s been working from home for a little while. It helped to ease into things, and it allowed her to stay close to Nicholas. But she’s having to attend more meetings, and no matter what the technology available allows, it’s still easier to communicate face-to-face.

She covers Nicholas’ face in kisses before finally tearing herself away. She turns to Tony. “If you need anything, call my cell.”

“I will.” He’s still in pajama pants, t-shirt, slippers, and a robe. He kisses her. “Go run our company.”

“Okay.” She takes another breath and forces herself to go.

On the way to Stark Headquarters in Los Angeles, she calls Rae. Luckily, her friend’s first appointment isn’t for another 20 minutes. “I’m on my way into the office.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Like I miss Nicholas like crazy already.” She takes a deep breath. “What if I miss something important?”

“You will,” Rae tells her. “But you might have missed it even if you were at home. And you’ll get to see it when he repeats whatever milestone it is.”

The words make her feel better. “You’re right.”

“Damn straight I’m right. Now aren’t you glad I had mine first?” Rae teases.

That makes Pepper smile. “I am.”

“Just remember while you’re at work you’re talking to adults.”

“Well, obviously.” She’s a little surprised that her friend felt the need to point that out.

“Yeah, well, try not to start talking to them like a baby. Especially if they start acting like one.” Rae actually caught herself doing that a few times.

“Okay. I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Good.” She changes the subject. “Rhodey has the day off today. You want him to go check on Tony and the baby later?”

Pepper almost says no. Then she remembers how listless Tony has seemed lately. “Yes. Please. Maybe he can get Tony to work on something or go out. Or take a shower.”

“Oh, that’s bad,” Rae says. “I’ll give him a call.

xxx

Frigga stares out the window. Her needlepoint sits in her lap with the needle sticking up out of the fabric.

There’s a soft knock on the door. “Queen Frigga?”

She looks up to see Kelda. Figuring this can’t be good, she sighs before putting on a smile. “Hello, Kelda.” She holds out her hand. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

The former maid takes the Queen’s hand and curtsies. “I heard that Prince Loki found information on his…on the woman that gave birth to him.”

Frigga nods. “You heard correctly.”

“I thought…I wanted to see how you were.”

“I’m fine.” She says it with sad eyes.

“Of course,” Kelda says. “But you are stronger than all of us. If it were my child, I’m not sure how I would feel.”

The Queen’s smile drops. “The truth of the matter is that I don’t know how I feel.”

The former servant nods. “Loki loves you. I don’t know if he loves the All-Father, but I do know he loves you.”

Frigga looks at the young woman. “Do me a favor and never tell Odin that.”

Kelda nods. “Is there anything else I can do?”

The mother considers. “Just remind me every so often how ridiculous it is to worry about being replaced.”

She easily agrees. “That Hawkguy fellow on Earth. You said he calls you mom.”

Frigga smiles at the memory. “Yes. He does.”

“So he is like another son for you.”

“I suppose.” The Queen is starting to get suspicious.

“If you can love Hawkguy without lessening your love of Loki, cannot Loki do the same?”

A small smile appears. She reaches out and takes the woman’s hand. “My dear Kelda, how wise you are.”

Kelda smiles. “Not wise. Just observant.”

“Sometimes,” Frigga notes, “they are one and the same.”

xxx

Rhodey strides into the Stark residence carrying Marika. “Tony!”

FRIDAY answers. “He’s currently in the nursery.”

“Thanks.”

“Tanks,” Marika repeats.

“Let’s go find Uncle Tony.”

The toddler starts to fuss. They’re inside, and she wants to walk on her own now. Her father tells her he’ll put her down once they get to the nursery, but she is not happy about it.

Tony can hear them before they get to the room. He is in the rocking chair. Nicholas is in one arm. He’s got a plush Iron Man in his other hand, and he’s using it to play with his baby. This mainly consists of Tony using different voices and making the plush fly around, pressing it against different parts of Nicholas’ body. The little boy laughs with delight.

Rhodey sticks his head in the room. “Hey. Someone sounds like they’re having a good time.”

“Yep,” Tony replies. “The kid’s having a pretty good time, too. What are you doing here?”

He closes the door and sets Marika down. She immediately starts exploring. “It’s my day off. Thought I’d come to see how you are.”

His eyebrows rise. “You drove all this way to see how I am.” He doesn’t sound convinced.

“That and Pepper called. She’s worried about you.”

Tony frowns. “I’m fine.”

Rhodey scrutinizes his friend. “Really?” He looks down as his daughter tugs on his trousers and points at the bag he’s carrying. He takes out the little container of Cheerios, opens it, and holds it so she can get some. “How long has it been since you worked on a suit?”

He shrugs. “I’ve been a little busy.”

“That never stopped you before,” Rhodey notes.

“Things are different now.”

“Because you’re a father, or because you created a robot that almost destroyed the earth?”

Tony looks at him. “I can’t believe you just said that. No wait. I can.”

“You haven’t answered the question.”

The billionaire looks at his son with sad eyes. “Both.”

Rhodey realizes that Pepper was right to be worried. “You once described yourself as a futurist.”

Brown eyes look up at him. “Once?”

“Okay, more like a million times. The point is, you’re a futurist.”

Tony shrugs. “I’m not sure I trust the future anymore.”

“Bullshit.”

The word feels like a slap in the face.

“Bubbit,” Marika says.

The two men look at each other knowing just how bad it would be if the toddler had been able to repeat the actual word. There’s a pregnant pause then chuckles of relief.

“You should probably start watching your language unless you want Rae to whip your behind from here to Chicago and back.”

“Yeah.” He takes a few breaths. “What were we talking about?”

“I have no idea.”

“Tony being a futurist,” FRIDAY provides helpfully. “You had expressed your distrust in the future, and Rhodey had used a word that is inappropriate for children.”

“Sometimes I think I should shut her off,” Tony mumbles.

Rhodey continues with what he was going to say. “The only things you’ve ever trusted were physics and the future. And Pepper,” he adds.

“I still believe in physics and Pepper if that helps.”

“You have a child now, Tony.” He can’t believe he has to say this. “Don’t you want to give him a better world than the one you’ve been living in?”

Tony is starting to get angry. “Which is why I haven’t been making anything.”

Nicholas feels his father’s distress and starts to get fussy. His little fists wave in the air as he makes short, unhappy noises.

“Shh. Shh.” Tony rocks him. “It’s okay. I’m okay.”

“You’re not okay,” Rhodey says. “Are the anxiety attacks coming back?”

“No. It’s dreams this time,” he admits.

“Dreams?” He puts the Cheerios away, always keeping an eye on Marika.

“Bad ones. About my dad. Probably because I am one now,” Tony figures. He can’t help but wonder if he’d still have dreams if Nicholas had been a girl. “Unresolved daddy issues are not fun.”

“So resolve them.”

Tony gives him a look. “Gee. Okay. I’ll just go do that then. Shouldn’t take long. Maybe five minutes?” He looks at his son. “Does five minutes sound right to you? Too long?”

Rhodey realizes his words probably sounded demeaning. “I’m sorry. I meant maybe you should talk to someone. Sam works with veterans, right? Hasn’t Steve used him as a sounding board? Maybe you should talk to him.” He shrugs.

“Why? So he can tell me my issues come from the fact that my last words to my father were harsh?”

Nicholas gets fussy again. This time a little shushing doesn’t help. It’s probably because Rhodey is still talking.

“Too bad you can’t go back and do it different.”

“I created a killer sentient robot. I’m not messing with time travel.” Tony goes to Plan B. He lifts Nicholas up and gives the pudgy tummy a raspberry. Then he lifts the baby up higher before bringing him back down and doing it again. It’s starting to work. He lifts his baby up again and then an idea hits him like a sledgehammer. “Son of a…” He smiles at the blue Star Trek: The Next Generation onesie Nicholas is wearing.

“What?” Rhodey’s brow creases. “You are _not_ messing with time travel.”

Tony smiles. “Not time travel.” He turns Nicholas around so his best friend can see the onesie. “Holodeck.”

“Holodeck?”

He rolls his eyes. “Would it have killed you to watch Star Trek with me?”

“Yes,” Rhodey replies immediately.

“A holodeck is a room that can become anything. Anything. You can become a character and live a book. Or you can walk through a park or ride a horse. Or a rollercoaster.” Tony feels like Mr. Exposition.

“Like the Basement in the Tower,” Rhodey points out.

“Oh. Yeah. Like that.” He had totally forgotten about the Basement.

“You could have just said that.”

Tony shakes his head. “The Basement is too bulky. Something like that can’t be replicated for commercial use.” He turns Nicholas back around and immediately has a tiny hand grabbing his nose. “Good point. If we got rid of the tangibility factor, it could be doable.”

Rhodey can practically see the gears turning in the engineer’s head. He starts to see a light in the brown eyes. He can’t help but smile as Tony begins to brainstorm with Nicholas on how best to create a functioning, affordable holodeck.

xxx

Steve and Loki check into the small hotel near the outskirts of Waterford, Ireland. The older gentleman at the desk smiles at them. When he checks their reservation, however, his brow creases. “I only have you down for one room, Mr. Rogers.” 

“That’s right.”

He looks up at the two men. “You’ll be needing two rooms then?”

“No. One is fine.”

“The room only has one bed,” he informs them, trying to be helpful.

Steve gives him a friendly smile. “That won’t be a problem.”

He looks at them. “Are you one of them gay couples?”

“We are.” It’s easier than trying to explain how they aren’t always men. “Is that a problem?” Steve asks as Loki drapes an arm around him.

“No. Not if you can pay.”

He hands over his Avengers credit card.

Once they’re in the room, Loki wraps his arms around Steve and presses his forehead against his love’s. “Well that was interesting.”

“Not that interesting.” Steve holds Loki’s hips. “Do you want to rest first or go exploring?”

“Exploring. I’d like to stretch my legs a bit. Maybe my magic, too.”

He nods. “Let me just hit the head, and we can go.”

Half an hour later, they are taking a walk and marveling at how green the grass is. “Do you feel closer to your family here?” Loki wonders.

“Not really. I mean maybe a little.” He shrugs. “She wasn’t from this part of the country.”

“Is that important?” The Trickster moves his fingers as wisps of green magic swirl around them.

“I don’t know. Maybe?” He puts his hands in his pockets. “I think it’s more about wanting to meet her family. My family.” He looks at the ground as they walk, a sad expression on his face.

Loki places a hand on the small of Steve’s back. “What’s wrong, Darling?”

“There’s probably no one left who knew her.”

He considers that, considers how fleeting human lives are. Steve’s mother died less than a hundred years ago, and yet there probably _is_ no one left who knew her. Then he realizes something. “There is someone left. There’s you.”

Steve looks at him. He understands what Loki is saying, but it isn’t the same. He smiles, a small sad smile that doesn’t fool his love in the least. “How are your legs?”

“Better. How is your heart?”

Blue eyes turn to Loki. “Full of love for you.” That earns him a kiss. It’s a welcome one that makes him feel better. “Hope the hotel clerk wasn’t watching.”

Loki smiles wickedly. “I rather hope he was.”

He chuckles. “You are so bad.”

Touching the plump bottom lip, Loki replies, “You like me this way.”

“I love you this way.”

They kiss. They kiss some more. Neither seems to care that they are in an open field. Neither of them notice the large eagle flying above them, attracted by the bit of magic the Trickster had been playing with before.

Loki pulls away. “How about we return to our hotel room and do unspeakably perverse things to each other?”

Steve chuckles a little nervously. “Unspeakably perverse?”

“Well, to our dear caretaker. To us, they’re normal.” His long fingers run along the Captain’s jaw.

After licking his lips, Steve takes Loki’s hand and leads him back to the hotel. They manage to hold off on additional kisses and touches until they are once again in their room. But as soon as they’re in, Steve has his lover pressed against the door, hands held above their heads.

“Someone’s impatient.”

“Is that a problem?” Steve asks then begins to suck on Loki’s neck.

His eyes flutter closed as he cranes his head. “Not at all.”

“Good.” Steve’s hands slide down Loki’s arms and over his chest. Slowly he undresses his lover. His fingers move over the exposed flesh with reverence, tracing the muscles and sinews. He kisses the parts he loves best – chin, clavicle, nipple, navel, hip.

All the while, Loki keeps his hands above his head unless Steve moves them. He leans his head against the door, closing his eyes to better experience what his lover is doing to him. Slowly, his anxiety falls away. It’s the greatest gift Steve brings him. No one else can give that to him with such gentle touches. It’s almost too much. He shudders when he feels those soft lips against his rib cage.

Steve’s voice is soft. “You okay, Kitten?”

Loki opens his eyes and sees those beautiful blue eyes looking up at him. “Why do you look at me like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like…” He’s not sure how to express it. It isn’t worship exactly. Worship always involved some fear. “Like…” Not like. “With such adoration.”

Steve smiles. “Well that’s easy. It’s because I adore you.”

The answer breaks Loki’s heart, but he isn’t sure why. “I need to kiss you.” Almost immediately he’s kissed warmly. It quickly turns more passionate. “Steve,” he tries to say against his lover’s lips.

“Mm-hmm?”

“You’re wearing too many clothes.”

Steve backs away and takes his shirt off. “Better?”

“Better,” Loki confirms. As his lover leans forward again, he stops him with a finger against the pouty lips. “But not good enough.”

A blond eyebrow rises. “Oh?”

“Punish me if you will, but any amount of clothes on your body are too many.”

“Even just socks?” Steve teases.

“Even just socks.” Loki can’t keep up the light tone. Vulnerability shows in his eyes.

The artist cups his love’s cheek. “Kitten, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I just love you.”

He smiles and runs his thumb across Loki’s cheek bone. “I love you back.” He places gentle kisses on each eyelid. He steps back. Taking Loki’s hand, he leads him to the bed. He had planned to be harsh and commanding, but he sees now that that is not what Loki needs. Instead, he unmakes the bed and guides him to lie face-up. “I’ll be right back.” He gives a kiss before going to get the lube.

Loki waits feeling naked. The anxiety is already coming back.

“Miss me?” Steve smiles at him as he adds lube to his hand.

Those blue eyes are like a balm. He smiles back. “Very much so.”

“You don’t have to anymore.”

And just like that Loki feels safe again. He reaches up to stroke the broad chest.

Steve bends down and gives him a kiss. The kisses continue down the lithe body as his finger gently rubs against the lover’s asshole.

Loki spreads his legs as he kisses back. He grasps his lover’s shoulders, feeling his stability and strength. “Steve, please.” He feels the pressure increase, feels the first finger enter him. “Oh, Darling.”

Steve’s mouth moves to the god’s earlobe, sucking it into his mouth. He adds a second finger and feels his lover tense. “Shh. I’ve got you.”

Nodding, Loki begins to relax. But before he does, a third finger enters him. It’s painful but the good kind, and his fingers dig into Steve’s shoulders because of it.

The reaction is exactly what Steve was hoping for. He stretches his lover out as he nips the smooth skin.

“Darling, please.”

Steve smiles that almost bashful, pleased smile of his. “So demanding but so polite.”

The look Loki gives is almost innocent. Not the one that clearly means he did something. This one has a vulnerability to it that the Trickster rarely shows. “Should I be something else?”

He shakes his head. “No, Kitten. You’re perfect.” He reclaims his fingers to lube up his cock, making sure Loki can watch him.

That look of sincere innocence transforms into want, a want so deep he feels it in his blood. He hooks a leg around Steve’s waist and jerks him closer.

The surprise of it puts Steve off balance, and he falls forward, landing on his elbows. He opens his mouth to chastise his Kitten, but the trust in the green eyes silence him. “I love you,” he says instead.

Loki grabs the muscular arms. “I love you back.” He keeps his eyes on Steve as his love fills him.

Steve pushes halfway in before stopping. He pulls out just a bit before continuing forward. They lie there connected and still for a while, whole once again. “My beautiful King Kong. If this isn’t your island, we’ll keep searching until we find it.”

“My civilized Fay Wray, you are my island,” Loki says as he strokes Steve’s cheek. “Right now I don’t want to think of anyone or anything else but you.”

He nods. “Ready?”

“I’ve _been_ ready.”

Steve wraps his hand around the base of Loki’s engorged cock. He strokes towards the tip as he pulls out of his love. He keeps his strokes in time with his thrusts, starting both slowly at first but building up to a moderate speed. It’s a speed that allows them to extend their connection. The last thing Steve wants to do is rush things. Not when Loki needs to feel loved and accepted.

They exchange kiss after kiss, always locking eyes in between. So lost in each other are they that they don’t hear the squeaking of the bed as they move. They barely pay attention to the headboard bumping against the wall. When it gets to be too loud, Steve pushes against the wall to move the bed away from it. It works perfectly, and once again only the squeaking is heard.

Loki has one leg still around his lover’s waist. The other leg is resting on Steve’s shoulder. He does his best to be an enthusiastic bottom, thrusting to meet the Captain, hand on his own cock. A shuddering yelp escapes him when Steve brushes against his prostate.

Now that he has a feel for where it is, Steve leaves and comes back to it at irregular intervals. It’s enough to make the god impatient.

“Steve, please.” Loki uses magic to elongate his nails so he can dig them into his love’s skin, leaving his mark on this perfect man.

Steve winces at the pain of it. But there’s something satisfying about it, too. He returns to Loki’s prostate again and again.

The headboard bangs against the wall with a thud-thud-thud. Steve pushes away from the wall again. Again it helps.

“Yes. More of that. Please,” Loki begs.

Steve gives him more. Steve gives him everything.

Loki’s back lifts from the bed in ecstasy. He can feel Steve’s warm semen coat his insides. “Steeeeeve,” he moans as the warmth of his own semen sputters onto his stomach. That’s followed quickly by the weight of his lover. His body relaxes completely, wonderfully sandwiched between bed and super soldier.

Neither says anything until they catch their breaths.

But still neither sees the large eagle flying outside their window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had intended to get further along with the Loki’s mom story, but I got distracted by everything coming out of San Diego Comic Con. (New Doctor Strange trailer! Brie Larson will play Captain Marvel! Cool toys and statues! Panels & interviews! Cosplay!) Oh and also by the US Republican National Convention and the newest tragedies in Kabul and Germany. What a strange world we live in.
> 
> I want to thank the following for their help regarding Loki’s faerie heritage: missgnutmeg (ao3), misschief_managed (ao3), and AcroDancer13 (ff). Thank you!
> 
> I also want to give a special shout-out to all of you who have read this story multiple times. It still amazes me that people are reading this story at all. So hearing that people are going back and reading through it again and again boggles my mind. Thank you!
> 
> That’s all for now. I hope you all have a wonderful week to come. At least this time (hopefully) I’ll only be distracted by the US Democratic National Convention. Love to you all. Until next time…


	217. To Locate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki look for faeries. Thor returns to Midgard.  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Thor & Storm (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Vaginal Sex, Lightning Palm

Loki is feeling much better when he and Steve go back downstairs for dinner. The hotel clerk smiles at them. “Get settled in okay? Everything to your satisfaction?”

“Yes, thank you,” Loki replies with a soft smile.

Steve walks over to the older gentleman. “We were going to get some dinner. Do you have any recommendations?”

“Well the restaurant here is grand. My granddaughter Sophie runs it, and she’s a hell of a cook,” he replies. “You should try the mussels and the boxty. The boxty is excellent. And definitely finish off with the cranachan. It’s her specialty and the best in the county.”

Loki feels as though the man is speaking a different language. Boxty? Cranachan? He looks over at Steve and sees him smiling.

“Then we’ll definitely be eating here. It’s that way?” Steve points.

“Aye.” He leans forward. “Have a good dinner.”

“Thank you.” Steve takes Loki’s hand and leads him to the restaurant.

“Darling, what’s boxy and cranalang?”

He chuckles. “Boxty is essentially a potato pancake. But it’s boiled and fried. Cranachan is a dessert that’s kind of like a pudding but not really. It has oatmeal and cream and fruit. Also honey and alcohol. My ma would make it on special occasions when we could afford it.”

“Sounds interesting.” Loki smiles up at the hostess. “Table for two please.”

The young woman with short red hair gets two menus. “This way please.” She leads them to a table in the center of the room.

Gavin the waiter comes quickly to take their drink orders. Steve gets a local draft beer. Loki has whiskey and soda.

“So where do you suggest we start looking?” Loki asks.

Steve scratches his nose. “Well, when I was little, ma would talk about faerie passes.”

His brow furrows. “Faerie passes?”

“Like a road. And there were faerie circles or forts sometimes. Even trees you weren’t supposed to disturb. If we can find one…” Steve shrugs.

“Then we may be able to find a faerie?”

“You lookin’ for faeries?” Gavin the waiter asks as he drops off their drinks.

The two men exchange a look. Loki smiles up at the young man. “Someone on the plane here was telling us about faerie lore. It made us curious.”

“Oh. Well, I don’t believe in them, but me mam does. And I figure it’s better to not antagonize them in case they do exist.” 

“Good advice,” Steve says.

Gavin takes their order and heads off to give it to Sophie.

Loki shakes his head. “So little belief in this world.”

“People believe,” Steve reminds him. “They believe in God or science.”

“But not magic.”

“His mother believes.” He takes Loki’s hand. “I believe.”

Loki lifts his glass. “To magic. And to you.”

Steve does the same. “To magic. And to us.”

They clink glasses and drink.

When Gavin returns with their order, Steve asks if he knows where any faerie passes are. He thinks. “I know generally where, but I don’t know the exact path. Sorry. Enjoy your meal,” he says cheerily and moves on.

“I may be able to use my magic to find them,” Loki says before taking a bite of boxty.

“Does it feel different here?” Steve asks, curious. “I mean, is it stronger?”

“My magic?” He tilts his head. “I haven’t really used it. But all the fields should help.”

“Is Frigga’s magic nature-based, too?” Steve figures it must be since there was never suspicion that they were not related. Unless Loki chose not to see the differences. People are very good at either not noticing things or discounting what they don’t want to believe.

“It is. At least we both replenish from nature,” Loki explains. “And potions always come from natural ingredients.”

“Potions?” Steve smiles. He can’t help himself. “Like Snape?”

The god rolls his eyes. “I was never very good at them. It’s one of the reasons I’m not a healer.”

“Healers also use technology. At least that’s what Jane says.”

“There is that.”

Steve finishes his dish of muscles and boxty then finishes Loki’s stew as their conversation meanders from one topic to another. They order the cranachan to share for dessert and another round of drinks. The drinks come first. They make another toast to each other and to family.

A few moments later, a woman in her 30s with light brown hair brings the cranachan in a large wine glass. “Here you go, Sirs.”

“Wow. That looks amazing,” Steve says.

“Thank you.” She sets it down. “I’m Sophie, the head chef. I just wanted to see how your meal was?”

“Delicious,” he replies as Loki nods in agreement. “Are you Sophie the granddaughter of the gentleman at the desk?”

She smiles very prettily. “I am. I take it Gramps told you about me.”

He nods. “We asked for dinner suggestions, and he told us that you had the best cranachan in the county.”

She blushes slightly. “I don’t know about that. I like it.” She presses her lips together. “Actually, would you mind terribly if I asked for a picture with you? We’ve never had Avengers here before. And it would give my children a big kick.”

“Not at all.”

Sophie waves Gavin over to take the picture with her phone. Then Steve and Loki move their chairs to the same side of the table. The chef kneels between them. This way they can get the three of them plus the dessert in the picture. “Thank you so much. And I’m sorry for interruptin’ yer meal. I’m going to comp it to pay you back.”

“No,” Steve insists. “Please. The meal was delicious, and the picture was nothing.”

Loki gets an idea. “Perhaps you can return the favor with information instead. We were wondering if there was a faerie pass nearby.”

“A faerie pass? Aye.” She finds the request odd. “Why would you be interested in a faerie pass? They don’t take kindly to bein’ disturbed, you know.”

“We know,” Steve assures her. “We just want to speak…” It sounds so foolish when he says it out loud. But if she knows that they’re Avengers, then maybe she won’t think the story is that crazy. “We believe Loki’s birth mother was a faerie, and we were hoping the faeries around here might help us identify her.”

Sophie looks at the god. “You’re half fay?” It’s hard to tell if her disbelief is in faeries or just to Loki being related to one.

“According to my birth father’s people,” Loki replies. “I’d like to know if it’s true.”

She studies him for a moment before nodding. “Let me get a map from one of the travel brochures at the front. I’ll draw it on one of them for you.”

“Thank you,” Steve tells her before she’s off. “Do you think it’ll work?”

Loki makes himself sound like Miracle Max. “It’ll take a miracle.”

He can’t help but chuckle. “Well you’re a miracle to me.” He spoons up some of the cranachan and offers it to his fiancé. He watches as Loki’s lips wrap around the spoon, making the alcoholic dessert disappear as he pulls away. It makes Steve forget about everything else.

“Mmm. That’s good.” Loki takes a spoonful of it and offers it to Steve. But before the artist can close his mouth around it, he pulls the spoon away and puts it into his own mouth.

“Hey,” Steve says in protest.

“Sorry, Darling. Let’s try that again shall we?” His spoon gets more cranachan on it. He offers it to Steve, pulling it away again before truly offering it to him.

This time Steve holds the hand holding the spoon. That first bite is amazing. “Mmm is right.” They eat it together, sometimes offering the bite to each other, sometimes immediately putting it into their own mouths. 

As Steve scoops out the last of the cranachan from the wine glass, Sophie returns with a brochure that has a map. “This is us.” It’s marked with an X on the map. She’s also drawn the faerie pass on it and marked the approximate location of a faerie tree. “Just be careful. They don’t appreciate people messin’ with ‘em.”

“We will,” Steve assures her. “Thank you.”

Loki grabs Steve’s hand and eats the last of the dessert.

“Hey.” It’s a weak protest.

Sophie has a good little laugh. “You might be fay at that,” she tells Loki.

“Well I am the God of Mischief.”

“Not mine,” she challenges with a smile.

Loki’s eyes twinkle. “Not yet.”

“Not ever,” Steve warns Loki. 

“Yes, Dear,” his fiancé says with a smile.

“So how long are you two stayin’?” Sophie asks them.

“Our reservation is through the end of the week,” Steve explains. “But it’ll depend on what we do or don’t find.”

“Well good luck. And be careful.” She looks at Loki. “Although I suppose if anyone can handle themselves against the faerie folk, it’d be you.”

xxx

Thor strides through the garden to where his mother is practicing swordplay with Thrud. “Mother! Daughter! You are well matched.”

They set their weapons and shields aside as he approaches.

Frigga smiles and hugs him. “No. Your daughter is far better than this old woman.”

Thrud smiles proudly. “That is saying much, Grandmother. Hello, Far.” She hugs him tightly. “Are you off again?”

“I am. I have been neglecting my fiancée for too long.” He kisses his daughter’s head. “Think you can manage without me.”

She rolls her blue eyes, so like her father’s. “Yes, Far, I’ll be fine. I was a Valkyrie for centuries, you know.”

“I know.” He smiles at her. “I do like having you here though. Even though I worry about you out on the battlefield.”

“Don’t think I can handle it?” she challenges.

He laughs. “No, Thrud. I know you can handle it. But you are my child, and my first instinct is to protect you. Always.”

Frigga takes her granddaughter’s arm. “You will understand when you have your own children.”

Thrud looks contemplative as she nods.

It makes Thor worry. “Is everything alright?”

She raises her head. She is, after all, a former Valkyrie, a princess of Asgard, and an Asgardian warrior. “Everything is fine, Far. Say hello to Storm for me.” She kisses his cheek.

He searches her eyes. “Would you like to come with me?”

His daughter is tempted, but given that he hasn’t seen Storm in a while, she thinks it’s best to let them have their alone time. “I have duties and training.”

“Perhaps you can come after you are done. Do you think you can come visit me in a few days?” he asks as he holds her hands.

She nods. “I think I can convince Tyr to let me visit you for a few days. Where will you be?”

“Westchester. She’s at the Xavier School.” 

Thrud doesn’t know where that is, so her father tells her to go to the Avengers Tower. He’ll meet her there and take her to the school.

“They train warriors there?”

“They do. But they also teach reading and mathematics there. Other subjects, too.”

She finds that interesting. “Hel’s girlfriend is there, too, yes? As was her former boyfriend?”

“Aye.” Thor looks at his daughter and can’t help but wonder. “And have _you_ found a suitor?”

She blushes a little. “Far,” she says as though embarrassed. “No. I haven’t.”

“Don’t tell me you’re still pining for the rock man.”

Frigga shakes her head in disappointment and puts an arm around Thrud. “He has a name, Lys.”

“Ben,” Thrud reminds her father. “His name is Ben. And no I’m not pining for him.”

“And have none of the warriors of Asgard caught your eye?” her father presses.

She looks him squarely in the eyes. “No. None of them can measure up to my father. Which means they cannot measure up to me.”

Thor laughs. “Perhaps a young mutant will capture your fancy.”

“They do seem to be capturing everyone else’s,” she observes. “But I, like my mother, am not so easily won.”

He laughs harder. “Indeed she is not. I believe Jane and I may be the only two she has ever loved. Does she visit you?” he wonders.

“Aye. Every so often.” She answers her father’s question before he asks it, “And yes she is still with Jane, and they seem happy.”

“I am glad.” He kisses her forehead. “Have FRIDAY call me when you arrive at the tower.” Then he kisses his mother’s cheek and takes his leave.

“Shall we continue?” Frigga asks, motioning to the swords and shields. “Or would you prefer some tea.”

Thrud looks at her grandmother. “I think I’d like some tea if that’s alright with you.”

She smiles and takes her hand. “That would be more than alright. But I hope you weren’t holding back on me.”

“Only a little,” the young woman admits.

“Next time, don’t,” Frigga tells her. “I almost died because someone got the better of me. I’d prefer it if that didn’t happen again.”

“It won’t. I won’t let it,” Thrud promises her.

Frigga shakes her head. “You are so like your father.”

She smiles proudly.

“Protecting me is not your job,” the Queen reminds her. “Your first priority is Asgard. Always Asgard.”

“You are Asgard,” Thrud says.

“No. I am a Queen of Asgard. Asgard will survive long after I’ve gone.”

She hugs her grandmother. “Perhaps. But wouldn’t be the same. It could never be the same.”

xxx

Storm smiles when she hears the crack of thunder. On a clear afternoon, there’s only one person that could be. She won’t go out to him. He needs to come find her. First of all, she’s in the middle of designing a training simulation for the older students. Second, she doesn’t want him taking her for granted.

Soon she hears a knock on the door of her office. She looks up and sees the blonde god smiling at her.

“You look so beautiful, I almost didn’t wish to disturb you,” he tells her.

“And yet somehow you managed it,” she teases. “How is Asgard?”

He walks in. “It is as it was last I was there.” He sits. “The All-Father is still not thrilled about Vision. Meeting him at Steve’s party helped, but things are still strained between us.” He shrugs. “At least he no longer calls me a traitor.”

“Well that’s an improvement. How are your mother and your daughter?”

“Well.” He tells her he invited Thrud to visit them. “I hope you don’t mind.”

She smiles at him. “Not at all. Maybe I can take her shopping or have her try out this new training simulation I’m designing.”

“Thank you.” He bends over the desk and kisses her. “I love you.”

Her thumb strokes his lips. “I love you, too.” Then she pushes him back so she can use the desk again.

Thor sits and stares at her for a moment, watching her return to her work. “I have not seen you for days. Are you truly going to make me wait to hug and kiss you until you are done?”

Storm smiles though her eyes remain on the computer screen. “You’ve already kissed me,” she reminds him.

“Not in the way I’ve been dreaming about.” He picks up a small globe from her desk and makes it spin.

“Is that so.” She continues her work.

“Aye.” He sneaks a glance at her smooth dark skin made even more beautiful by the yellow blouse she’s wearing. He’d love nothing more than to clear her desk and make love to her on top of it.

“Thor?”

“Aye?”

“You’re staring.” She looks up at him and smiles. 

“I sometimes do that when a beautiful woman is in my presence,” he replies.

She rolls her eyes, a poor defense against his charms. And he is so very charming. 

“Am I too distracting?” He takes a paper from her desk. “I can use this to cover my face.” He holds the paper in front of his face and peeks at her from above it.

Storm laughs. “I think that’s even worse.” She takes the paper from him and sets it back on the desk.

He leans back in the chair and smiles at her. His eyes twinkle with delight. But as she continues to work, his smile fades and turns into concern. “Storm?”

“Yes, Thor?”

“Are you upset with me?”

She glances up at him and ends up doing a double-take at his expression. “No. Why would you think that?”

“You seem…distant.”

Storm stretches her hand out to him. He takes it as she says, “I’m just working. As soon as I’m done with this, I’ll be all yours. Why don’t you go exploring, and I’ll come find you when I’m done.”

“And you sure you aren’t angry with me?”

“Of course I’m sure,” she replies as she squeezes her hand. “Was Asgard that bad?”

He shrugs. “Father is still not happy about Vision. He knows it’s the best solution, but he is disappointed that I made the decision without him.”

“It wasn’t like you had time to consult with him. You made a choice. That’s what leaders do. And for what it’s worth,” she says smiling at him, “I am very proud of you.”

“And you still love me?”

“Of course I still love you. I wouldn’t have agreed to become Asgardian if I didn’t.”

The reassurance is helpful. He’d prefer her dropping everything to be with him, but he knows that’s not the kind of woman she is. Apparently that is the kind of woman he is attracted to. “I’ll let you return to your work then.” He gives her a kiss before leaving the room.

As Storm watches him go, she wonders if she is being cruel. But Thor can’t expect her to just drop everything when he comes. She wonders if Jane ever had to deal with that. (He never told her that it was the main reason she broke up with him.)

When she finishes with her work, she shuts off her computer and goes to search for him. Her first stop is the kitchen. There’s an empty beer bottle on the counter. It makes her think of Logan. She wonders where he is and if he’s okay.

She next tries the t.v. room. Bobby and Kitty are there watching The Golden Girls.

“I haven’t seen him,” Bobby tells her.

“Maybe try the garage?” Kitty suggests.

Storm opts to go to the Danger Room instead. He isn’t there, either. That’s when she decides to try the garage. She’s on her way there when she hears his laugh. It’s hard to mistake, booming and jovial. It’s a great laugh. She follows it to the library of all places. 

He’s at one of the computers watching his brother’s latest video blog. It’s from just under a week ago. In it, Loki answers some questions from fans and detractors alike. Halfway through, Oliver decided he wasn’t getting enough attention and jumps into Loki’s lap. That’s what caused Thor to laugh when Storm heard him.

Thor smiles when he notices Storm. She slides into his lap and rests her head beneath his chin.

“I would run for President if I could,” Loki is saying in response to a question. “However, it is not allowed since I am not a natural born citizen. Whatever that means.”

“This was after Sokovia?” Storm asks.

As if in answer, the next question is about Sokovia. “How can the Avengers call yourselves heroes when you destroyed an entire city? And how can you all say you saved the world when it was your actions that put it in danger in the first place?” Loki reads. He raises an eyebrow. “Someone sounds bitter.” He takes a breath and pets Oliver. “First of all, does doing this make me look like some sort of James Bond villain?” He continues stroking the cat’s furry head. “Ollie isn’t white, so that’s a plus. Still it does rather make me look ominous, don’t you think?”

Thor is laughing again. Storm can feel his body rumbling with mirth.

“First, I am not a hero. I’ve never claimed to be one. Second, the Avengers are only doing what needs to be done. If you had a choice to destroy a city or allow that city to destroy the world, what would you do? And finally, the Avengers have not put this world in danger. I have before I became an Avenger. Hydra has. Ultron… Well there is plenty of blame to go around on that one. But at least the Avengers clean up their messes as best they can. Unlike most governments.” He sighs. “This question is very leading. I can tell by reading it that nothing I say will matter to you. You wish to blame the Avengers for all of the world’s woes. No one is stopping you. No one is stopping you from being idiotic and unconcerned with facts. No one is stopping you from being judgmental. In fact, you judging me gives me leave to judge you. Which I assure you I am doing right now.” A cruel knowing smile appears on his lips.

“How often does he do this?” Storm asks.

“He tries to post every week or so he says,” Thor answers.

Loki looks at the next question. “MrScream asks ‘do you like scary movies’.” He looks at the camera. “It depends on what kind I suppose. I find them interesting in what they are saying allegorically and morally. However horror for horror’s sake is not particularly interesting to me.”

The next question asks if he knows where Hulk is. “I don’t,” the Trickster admits. “But wherever he is, I wish him well.”

Thor stops the video. “I know where he is.”

“Who?” Storm asks.

“Hulk. Well, Banner. And Logan,” he adds.

“Where?”

Thor shakes his head. “He searches for peace. I will not be the reason for destroying what little he has found.”

Storm pulls away and looks at him. “And you think I’d do that?”

“Not you,” he corrects. “But others might. It’s better if you don’t know.”

“So how do you know where he is? I didn’t think anyone knew, not even the Avengers.”

“Heimdall,” Thor replies. “I had him search only to be sure he and Logan were well. I don’t know exactly where they are myself,” he admits. “I only know they are fairly isolated and seemingly content.”

Storm chuckles. “It’s a good thing that Logan is a man who enjoys isolation.” She looks into Thor’s eyes. “I don’t need to know.” She runs a hand through his long blond hair. “What I do need is for you to take me to my room so I can rip off all of your clothes.”

He smiles. “Aye. That I can do. And am I to carry you?”

“No. I can walk.”

“Then walk.” He swats her ass to get her to stand. After closing the browser window, he follows then races her upstairs.

In her room, all of the built-up passion and desire comes exploding out. Their kisses are messy and needful. Outside, clouds begin to gather. Thunder can be heard in the distance, and they both laugh.

“Oops,” Thor says, smiling against her lips.

“Perhaps we should slow it down a little,” Storm suggests.

“Perhaps.” He claims her lips again.

Another peal of thunder is heard outside.

Storm puts a hand on his chest. She forces the kisses to slow down. She can experience him better this way. Taste him fully. And they won’t produce any massive changes in weather.

Their clothes begin to come off as the storm clouds dissipate.

Thor runs his light fingers over the dark skin. He is still amazed by its beauty. By _her_ beauty. Her dusky nipples harden at his touch, and he kisses each one.

“Did you miss them?” she asks.

He looks up at her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he lifts her up. “I have missed all of you.”

Her hands grab his shoulders as she laughs. “I missed you, too. Now set me down so I can have my way with you.”

He grins. “No. I don’t think so.”

“No?” She chuckles. “Don’t make me use my powers on you, Thunder Man. Remember, I’m also a goddess.”

Thor laughs. “Not yet, fair Storm.”

“Oh yes I am or was,” she tells him. “Goddess of the Plains. And I did tie you in our contest if you remember.”

He hadn’t thought about that in a long time. It was when they had first met at the Xavier Mansion. They had stood on the lawn and used their powers to see who was stronger. It feels so long ago. “I do remember. I remember it was barely a tie. I could have claimed victory if I had chosen to.”

“But you didn’t choose to,” she reminds him.

“This is true.” He sets her down and kneels before her. “Forgive me, Goddess Storm.”

She doesn’t correct him. Goddess of the Plains is such a long title. She prefers being Storm. “Rise, Prince Thor. And get your butt in my bed.”

“Above or below the covers?”

“Just lie down,” she tells him. When he does, she gets a condom from her drawer and unwraps it. “Still not excited to see me?”

“I am.” Thor glances at his cock. It’s only slightly stiff. “Alas not all of my body shares my internal enthusiasm.”

She kneels on the bed, straddling him. “Well, we’ll just have to fix that, won’t we.” She starts by massaging his testicles. Then she reaches between her legs, coating her fingers in her wetness. She runs those fingers over his cock before taking him fully in hand and stroking him.

He moans in appreciation. His hand rubs her thigh as he hardens more. “I have missed you, Storm.”

“I should think so.” She bends forward, hand still stroking his cock. “I’ve missed you, too. All of you.” She gives him a sharp tug.

Thor gasps as a moan gets caught in his throat. “Storm.”

Her voice is low, breathy. “Right here, Baby. I got you. I just need you a little harder.”

He’s not sure how much harder he can get. “Is this not enough?” he asks as he looks at her with need.

Storm looks down and smiles. “Just about.” Really she wants to tease him a bit more. But then he does the lightning palm on her thigh. Her eyes close as the sensation tingles her skin, arousing her even more. “You should stop that if you want to be inside me.”

Thor stops it almost immediately. “I thought you liked it.”

“I do.” She smiles at him. “Just makes it very difficult to put the condom on you when you have me feeling like that.”

He grins back. “Oh. I see.” He watches as she rolls that condom down over his cock. “Now may I continue to give you the lightning palm?”

“As soon as I do this.” She lowers herself onto him, his cock filling her in the way only he can. “Now.”

His hands move to her breasts. The electricity increases wherever their skin touches.

“Thor,” she breathes as she begins to ride him. Her hips move back and forth, taking him in again and again. Her hands are on his chest to steady herself.

He thrusts up slowly. “When you are Asgardian, I am going to take you harder than you’ve ever been taken.”

Storm licks her lips. “Is that so?” She guides one of his hands down her belly to where they are joined. They both moan at the extra stimulation brought by the tiny bolts of lightning. Their bodies move faster. Storm squeezes Thor’s wrist as she adds more force. Their breaths become gasps mingled with moans. She needs more. They both do.

The hand on her breast moves to the small of her back, giving just a little pull to get him deeper.

Her fingernails dig into his skin as she gets closer.

Thor watches her breasts bounce, slick with sweat.

Outside dark clouds gather, something that rarely happens now. It’s usually only after a lot of time apart.

Storm’s thighs squeeze her lover as her body jerks in pleasure.

Thor roars his release as his back comes off the bed.

She collapses on top of him, placing light kisses on his light skin.

“I’ve missed you,” he pants.

“Good. I missed you, too.” She kisses his beard then his lips.

“Promise me we do not need to leave this bed for at least two days.”

Storm laughs. “Well we do need to eat and deal with our bodily fluids. But other than that? No. No need to leave.” She lifts her head and gives him a stern look. “But only two days?”

His chest vibrates with his chuckle. “I said at least two days.”

“Oh. Okay. That’s fine then.” She puts her head back on his chest and listens to him fall asleep.

xxx

Steve and Loki get to the faerie pass at dusk. There was some discussion about whether to go to the pass or the tree. In the end, they figured the pass might be less invasive. They choose a place on the pass that is secluded and open. It makes them both a little nervous to be so exposed, but they are hoping it will be seen as a sign of good faith. Or at least of transparency. Granted, Loki isn’t exactly known for either, but they figure it can’t hurt to try.

“Now what?” Loki asks. He figures Steve is the faerie expert between them.

“I’m not sure.” He looks at the map, making sure they are (hopefully) next to the path and not directly on it. He looks up at the sky and sees a large eagle. “Wow that thing is –“ He remembers what he read about phookas in this part of Ireland. His voice becomes little more than a whisper. “Loki, I think that may be a faerie.”

“Where?” He looks in the direction Steve is staring and sees the eagle. “Is it?”

“Maybe.”

“Shall we see?” Loki turns into a large black bird and flies up.

Steve watches as the birds circle each other. He can hear Loki caw and the eagle screech. Loki returns to him, landing on the ground before turning back into his usual self. “So?”

“We shall see,” Loki replies.

The eagle circles three times before landing in front of them. A moment later, a short man with scruffy brown hair stands in front of them. He’s wearing brown pants and nothing else. “Who are you then?” he asks in an accent that seems Irish and yet seems different.

“I am Loki. This is Steve. And you are?”

“I’m Edgar aren’t I,” he replies.

“Are you?” Loki asks.

“Are you from Otherworld?”

“No. I am from Asgard. Originally from Jotunheim.”

“Never heard of it,” Edgar says. He eyes the two men with distrust. “You’re human,” he says to the blond.

“Yes,” Steve replies.

“He’s with me,” Loki says. “And I am definitely not human.”

Edgar walks up to the tall dark-haired stranger. He stands on his tiptoes to try to look into the man’s eyes. Then he pokes the chest in front of him and lifts one of the wrists. He sniffs his hand. “You aren’t human. But you aren’t all fae neither.”

“No I’m not.”

His brown eyes narrow. “Whatcho want?”

“Information.”

“What kind o’ information?”

Loki considers how much to reveal or whether he should request to speak to someone with more power. He looks over at Steve who nods once, a signal to tell the truth. “I am looking for a fae who either had a child with a Jotun or perhaps went to Jotunheim. This would have been just over a thousand Earth years ago.”

Edgar sounds horrified when he asks, “Do I look that old to you?”

“I don’t know how old you look,” Loki replies.

“You don’t look that old,” Steve assures the fae. “But we thought maybe there might have been stories about it. It could be the faerie woman was from the Skandanavian region.”

Edgar shrugs and scratches his nose. “None that I’ve heard. ‘O course I’m not one fer stories.”

“Do you know someone who is? Someone who might speak to us?” Steve asks.

He shrugs again. “Maybe. Come back in three days.”

“Take me with you,” Loki requests.

Edgar laughs deep and loud. “Whoo, you’re a funny one. ‘Take me with you.’ Ya can’t just go into Otherworld, ya daft halfie.”

Steve tries to step in. “We know you fae folk are tricksters. We need assurances that you’ll actually be back.”

“Oh we have assurances,” Loki informs Steve. “I’m going to follow him to the fae door. If he doesn’t show up in three days, I’m following him in.”

“As threats go, that’s not a very scary one,” Edgar tells him. “And did ya not hear me before? Ya can’t just go into Otherworld I don’t care who your mummy and daddy are. Oh, and good luck followin’ me,” he adds for good measure. 

The God of Mischief smiles. “Good luck trying to lose me.”

A moment later, Steve is standing alone, not quite sure where either of them went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess I’m dragging out this Loki’s mother thing for a while. 
> 
> Thor and Storm are in the spotlight this time. ChargerWarrior (ao3) wondered what was happening with them. (There are several couples I need to check in on again.)
> 
> Again many thanks to missgnutmeg (ao3), misschief_managed (ao3), and AcroDancer13 (ff) for help on faerie lore. And especially to Cellis who told me about faerie passes and trees and forts. It came in very handy.
> 
> Also for you writers of Marvel things, the Marvel Universe Wiki is awesome. 
> 
> Until next time…


	218. To Enquire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda & Pietro train with Clint & Natasha. Hank McCoy have a request of the Maximoffs. Steve meets his family.  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Clint & Natasha (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Stripping, Vaginal Sex

Clint still thinks he should have taken Pietro instead of Wanda, but Natasha said this would be better. So here he is trying to train Wanda on powers that he has no real clue about. So far she’s been showing him what she can do.

“Impressive,” he tells her.

“But?” In her life, there is always some sort of but.

“But nothing. It’s impressive. What’s with the,” he moves his arms around his head and body, mimicking her moves and looking like a ninja with very poor control.

Her eyebrows rise at his antics. “First of all, I do not look like that. Second of all, it helps me gather my magic. Like…revving up engine,” she says.

“Well it’s kinda a dead giveaway that you’re about to do something.”

She blinks at him. “Well I don’t have much choice.”

Clint shrugs. “Maybe we can work on that.” He checks his notes. “Okay. So you can stop objects. You can rip them apart, which I saw firsthand with the Ultron sentries. Nice job on that by the way.”

Wanda curtseys. “Thank you.”

“You can move objects. Which I guess is what you were doing when you were stopping them and ripping them apart,” he realizes. Shrugging, he moves on. “You can get in people’s minds. Thank you for _not_ showing that part of your power today.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Is it only dark, creepy stuff? Or can you show people good stuff, too.”

Wanda rubs her forehead. “I have shown Pietro good stuff.”

His eyebrows rise at her phrasing. It just does not sound wholesome. “What kind of good stuff?” he asks carefully.

“Our parents. Tucking us in bed at night.” She smiles at the memory. “A future with food and warmth.”

“Can you control the type of future you show?”

She hesitates before answering. “Yes. To a certain extent.”

He nods slowly. “Okay. Well I tend to be against the whole mind manipulation thing. So I suggest not doing that. At all. Ever.”

“It could come in handy.”

“Just don’t.”

She frowns but nods.

“Okay. So let’s work on stopping objects.” He gets his bow and quiver. He pulls out two arrows. “I want you to stop one but not the other.” He aims. Breathes. Turns suddenly to his left when he sees motion in his periphery. “Jesus, Vision. We have doors for a reason.”

Vision stops after phasing through the wall. “I do not require a door.”

Wanda smiles, her first real smile since starting her training with Clint. “He does not need doors.”

“Did you need something?” Clint asks.

“I need to speak with Wanda for a moment if that’s alright.” He directs the last at the woman.

She nods then turns to the archer for approval.

“Can it wait?”

Vision considers. “Yes. It probably could.”

“Then I’ll send her to you when we’re done,” he replies.

The synthetic man gives him a single nod then turns and, with a small smile, gives Wanda the same.

She smiles warmly. “I will see you soon.”

“Door,” Clint points out when he sees Vision turn to go out the same way, but it’s too late. The man is already gone. “I can’t even.” He turns back to Wanda. “Stop one arrow. Let the other go.”

She clears her throat and moves her arms to gather her magic. When she releases it, it stops one but knocks the other across the room. “Oops.”

“Well now we know what to work on.”

xxx

Pietro is already in the lab when his sister arrives. “Wanda,” he greets as Vision stands for her.

“Pietro. How was your training?” she asks as she takes a seat next to him. She gives Vision as smile and a nod, getting a smile in return.

“Tiring. Natasha does not want me to use my powers.”

“No?” She finds that surprising. “Then what is your training?”

“She is teaching me to fight.” He demonstrates a couple of punches.

Vision tells Pietro that fighting is a very important skill to learn if he is to become an Avenger. When Wanda asks the synthetic man if he is also learning to fight, he tells her, “Not as of yet. I have been more interested in technology and science.”

“Is that why we are here?” she asks. “For technology and science?”

“In a manner of speaking.” He tells the twins that Dr. Henry McCoy is interested in their genetic make-up. “He wishes to understand if you have the genetic markers associated with mutants.”

“Why?” Pietro asks.

“I suppose to better understand how it is that the Mind Stone did not kill you as it did the others Hydra experimented on,” Vision hypothesizes.

Wanda is suspicious. “And why does he care?”

“I do not know,” he replies honestly. “I assume it is scientific curiosity.”

“Is he also asking for _your_ genetic markers?” she asks pointedly.

The question takes him aback. “Not that I am aware of.”

She tilts her head. “Are you not much more scientifically interesting?”

“Under normal circumstances, I would say yes.” His blue mechanical eyes gaze at her. “However as Dr. McCoy specializes in mutant genetics and physiology, I do not think I am as interesting to him as you are.”

Pietro takes his sister’s hand. “We do not agree. Not without knowing more.”

“I don’t think you understand. There would not be more tests,” Vision informs them. “He simply wishes access to the test results that have already been performed.”

“The results being?”

“You do have the genetic markers associated with mutants,” he replies.

“What does this mean?” she asks.

“It is possible the stone activated your mutated genes, granting you the powers you have.”

“He will want more tests.” Pietro is sure of it.

Vision agrees. “Most likely. Though I am sure we have run everything he would want. It would simply be about disclosing your medical information to him.”

‘What do you think?’ Wanda asks her brother telepathically.

‘You are the thinker,’ he reminds her.

She glares at him, making Vision wonder what has caused her to look at her brother that way.

Pietro rolls his eyes. ‘I still say no.’

Wanda presses her lips together. ‘If he only wishes results…’

‘Now he only wishes to see results. But what about later?’ He looks directly into her eyes.

She nods then turns to Vision. “We still say no. If he wants something from us, he must come and ask himself.”

Vision understands their reluctance. “I will inform Dr. McCoy of your decision. I am sure he will be more than happy to come and explain his request to you.”

“Thank you.” Wanda gives him a smile. She does not wish him to think she is upset with him.

He returns her smile but knows his own can’t be nearly as pleasing to look at as hers.

xxx

During the three days they have been waiting, Steve has been looking into his family. His mother and father left Waterford, Ireland, almost 100 years ago to sail to America. To this day, Rogers is a common surname here as is Talbot, his mother’s maiden name.

They start at the local historical center to find birth records. There Steve learns he has quite a few cousins. Most of his first cousins have passed. Everyone who knew his mom and dad certainly have.

Loki runs his fingers through Steve’s hair. “Surely you knew that would mostly likely be the case.”

“Yeah. I just kinda wish…” He shrugs.

“You have such short lives.” Loki entwines his arm in Steve’s and presses against him, resting his head on the broad shoulder. “We can go visit your cousins who still live.”

“I think there’s only one who’s still in town.” Steve checks his notes. “James Seamus Talbot, my mother’s brother’s son.”

They find him in a nursing home. It’s a nice nursing home considering. Thankfully, his mind is all there even if his teeth are not. Unfortunately the lack of teeth make it difficult to understand him. Loki soon fixes that to the oohs and ahs of the other residents. The magic confirms to the residents that this is Captain America and Loki.

“Maybe we could go outside?” Steve suggests.

“Aye,” James agrees. “Let’s stop by me room first. I got an old photo book ye might be interested in.”

Loki wheels the old man where James directs him, but Steve is the one who actually retrieves the photo album. Then they head outside.

Looking at the photos, James tells them about his father, Sarah’s brother, and growing up in Waterford. “They used to exchange letters your mum and my da.”

Steve nods. “I remember. I sent him the letter telling him Mom passed. It was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to write.”

“I remember the day he got it,” James tells him. “I was, oh, 14, 15 maybe. It was the second time I’d ever seen him cry. The first was when granny died.”

They talk for hours about what their parents said about each other. They talk about James’ life growing up in Waterford, his family, and his career as a glass blower at Waterford Crystal. Steve and Loki both find it fascinating.

One of the workers comes out and tells them it’s time for James’ dinner.

“James, would you mind terribly if we came by again tomorrow?” Steve asks as they wheel him back inside.

“I’d be upset if ya didn’t. I want to hear all about America and you bein’ its Captain. Not to mention an alien world.”

He chuckles at that. “Then we’ll see you tomorrow.”

That night after dinner, James calls his children and tells them about his day. All of his conversations go something like this: “Hello, Darlin’. How are you? Yeah? I’m good. Great actually. Yes you can understand me better. It’s all on account as I got to meet my cousin from America today – Steve Rogers. Captain America. Aye, and his fiancé Loki was there, too. He gave me back me teeth.” The rest of the conversation is spent answering questions. It’s the most exciting thing that’s happened to him a long long time.

When Steve and Loki return the next day, there are several extended family members there to meet them, those that live nearby and don’t have work. That means meeting James’ children and great grandchildren. They’ve brought food to make up for the sudden reunion, but Steve loves it. And he demands two family stories for every one he tells about himself.

Loki thinks this may be the happiest he’s ever seen his fiancé.

It’s only a matter of time before the god’s quest is revealed. And when Steve tells them that they are searching for Loki’s birth mother who is a faerie, the smaller kids get very excited. “Really? You’re a faerie?”

“Half faerie,” he tells them. “Both literally and figuratively.” The last statement goes over the children’s heads.

Steve rolls his eyes. “We actually met a fae the other evening.”

“You did?” the kids ask.

He nods. “His name was Edgar.”

The revelation seems to confuse and disappoint the kids. “Edgar?”

“I know, right? Edgar,” Steve confirms. He tells them about their meeting, ending with him standing alone. “Have you ever seen a faerie?”

A couple of the kids say they have. After a bit of encouragement, they tell the Captain and the half-faerie about their experiences. It’s hard to tell if it was their imagination or a true encounter. Not that it matters. Steve just loves hearing them tell it.

xxx

Hank McCoy waits in the lobby of Stark Tower and studies the architecture, ignoring the looks he’s getting from some of the people around him. He’s used to looks. You can’t go around with bright blue fur and not get looks.

“Dr. McCoy?”

He thinks it’s JARVIS at first. It sounds just like him. But when Hank turns, he sees a tall magenta man wearing a white dress shirt and dark slacks. He stands. “You must be Vision.”

“I am. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Doctor.” He offers a hand.

“Please, call me Hank.” The mutant smiles, revealing his sharp canines.

“Of course. Follow me, Hank.” Vision leads him to the elevators. “Thank you for coming. Wanda and Pietro Maximoff are understandably wary of scientists. They want assurances that their information will not be used to create more like them.”

“Of course. But didn’t you tell me that the stone in your forehead was a key component to the creation of their powers.” Hank thinks maybe he misunderstood.

“You are correct, but they are still wary.”

They arrive in the lab just before the twins do. Pietro as usual is in loose-fitting clothes. Wanda is in jeans, a black t-shirt, and a red jacket. She finds the lab cold whenever she comes. They nod at Dr. McCoy, looking at him with caution learned from years of being used.

“Would this discussion not be better in a conference room?” Wanda asks. She is wary about doing this in the lab. It gives the impression that she and Pietro are expected to agree and genetic material collected immediately. It’s an impression she is not pleased with.

“If that would make you more comfortable, we can.” Hank replies.

“It would.” She looks at Vision.

His mechanical eyes look at her. “There is a conference room available on the floor below us. I have just reserved it.”

She smiles. “Thank you.”

They follow Vision down to the conference room. “I will leave you know.”

“I would like you to stay,” Wanda tells him. “If you do not mind. You know our English is not always good. And I trust you.”

Words cannot describe what her words mean to him. And the odd thing is that he isn’t sure they would mean the same if someone else had said them. It is an interesting situation. “I would be happy to.” He takes a seat next to Dr. McCoy. 

“First,” Hank begins, “I would like to thank you for agreeing to meet with me. I understand your apprehension, but I swear to you my interest is purely scientific.”

Both twins continue to look at him with apprehension. 

It makes Hank wonder if they can tell that he’s lying. “Mostly scientific,” he corrects.

They continue to stare quietly at him.

“Mostly scientific?” Vision enquires, finding the words intriguing.

Hank scratches his ear. “Well as a mutant myself, I am also personally curious.” He looks at the twins. “At this point, all I wish to know is whether you have the mutant gene or not. If not, then my enquiry stops there.”

Pietro studies him. “And you think this mutant gene is why we have powers now?”

“I think it is a possibility.”

The top of Pietro’s head tilts towards his sister. ‘I don’t trust him,’ he tells her telepathically.

‘Neither do I.’ Her blue eyes look at the scientist, “And if we do have it? What will be your next question then?”

“If it is dormant or not,” Hank replies simply.

“It is the next logical question,” Vision agrees, knowing it is one that has already been answered.

“And if it is not dormant, if it is active,” Wanda wonders, “the next question is what? If the stone un-dormanted it?”

Vision smiles at her, charmed by the new word she created. “Activated it. One would assume that the Mind Gem did activate it.”

“And then we are done?” She knows the other tests have already been run. Vision has already told them the results.

Hank clears his throat. “Actually, I would want a sample of your DNA to study.”

“Why?” Pietro asks. “You would already have answers.”

“Yes well there are other…questions.” It is such a horrible answer, and he knows it.

He leans forward. “What other questions?”

Hank looks from one to the other. He takes a breath. “There is a man who believes he may be your father.”

Wanda’s eyebrows rise in surprise as her brother barks out a laugh. “We know who our father is, and he is dead. He died in front of our eyes.”

Pietro speaks to his sister in rapid Sokovian, telling her he cannot believe what an idiot this scientist is. It’s not as though their story is some great secret. And even though they don’t have anything, this mystery man must be saying this because he wants something. Pietro suddenly turns to the blue furry man. “What makes him think we are his children?”

It takes a moment for Hank to realize those words are in English and another to realize they were directed at him. He starts out haltingly. “He was in Sokovia around the time you were conceived. While there, he knew a woman named Maximoff.”

“Maximoff is our father’s name,” Wanda tells him.

“He believes it was your father’s sister. And as they were unmarried, he believes she may have given you to him when you were born.”

Wanda scowls. “So he impregnates a woman and then leaves her to raise the children alone?”

“He didn’t know she was pregnant.” Hank realizes how idiotic this sounds.

“Oh. He didn’t know,” she repeats back to him. Her voice drips with sarcasm as she continues. “Well, how fortunate we are that he can look at us and know we are his.”

“We are not his children,” Pietro says. “I do not need test to know this.”

Hank sighs. “He would like proof.”

Wanda rolls her eyes. “We have this gene. It is now active. But we are taking no more tests.” She rises. “This man you speak, he is not our father.”

“He is a mutant like you,” Hank tells her. “Like me.”

“Good for him,” Pietro says. He stands. “Tony Stark destroyed our parents. Ultron destroyed our home. We will not let you or this other mutant destroy our memories, our past.”

“If I may,” Vision interrupts softly. “What are his powers?”

Hank seems a little thrown by the question. “Uh, he can manipulate metal.”

“Do the children of mutants not share similar powers? I recall reading about brothers – Alex and Scott Summers. Their powers both involve energy beams.”

“That’s true, but –“

“It sounds as though this man’s powers are very different.”

“Well the twins’ powers are very different from each other,” Hank points out. “And we still don’t know why different powers manifest from the gene.”

Pietro is bored by the conversation. “It doesn’t matter. We are saying no to your test.”

“Don’t you want to know?” Hank asks. “Don’t you want the truth?”

Wanda answers. “We know the truth. We do not need a test to tell us. Good day, Doctor.” She leaves, knowing her brother will follow.

“The truth –“

“The truth is overrated,” Pietro replies. “And it does not always set you free.” He turns and walks out of the conference room.

Hank sighs. “That could have gone better.”

“It could also have gone worse,” Vision notes. “They could always change their minds.”

“It doesn’t sound like it. Erik will just have to accept not knowing.” 

“Erik?”

“Lehnsherr.” Hank sighs. “I suppose it’s better this way. I’m not sure anyone would want to be his children.”

Vision quickly reviews the information on the mutant, including what the scientist has just said. “Then Wanda and Pietro are correct. If Mr. Lehnsherr’s hypothesis is correct, it will only serve to alter the perception they have of the couple who raised them and to question what parts of themselves they may have inherited from their birth father.”

Hank realizes he disagrees. “But it would also give them a chance to learn about their real mother, the circumstances of their birth, and to spend time with their actual father.”

Vision considers his words. “You use the terms ‘real’ and ‘actual’ as though the people who raised them are not ‘really’ and ‘actually’ their parents. I believe they would disagree.”

He sighs. “You’re correct. But I’m sure if Erik knew he had children out there, he would have…” He was going to say Erik would have fought for them, but he’s honestly not sure that’s true. Not back then anyway. “I’ll tell him the bad news. But don’t be surprised if he shows up here himself.”

xxx

Clint walks into Natasha’s house with a cold bottle of vodka. “Brought you somethin’.”

“In the kitchen.”

He turns and sees her in a yellow apron with lace on the edges. “Something is wrong with this picture.”

“If it helps, I’m wearing all black underneath.” She looks at him. “Including undies.”

“Rawr.” He gets two shot glasses and pours the drinks. “What are you making?”

“Just a simple stir-fry.” She takes the shot of vodka. “Spasibo.” They clink glasses and drink. “Mmm. Nice.”

“ _You’re_ nice.” Clint kisses her ear from behind and sees that she really is wearing all black – black shorts and black tank top with a black bra strap peeking out. “And sexy.”

She can’t help but smile. “Go set the table, Hawk.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” He kisses her cheek again before going to do it.

“How was training with Pietro today?” she asks as she serves out the dinner.

“How come you get to teach them how to fight and I have to deal with their powers?”

“Because I’m the better fighter,” she replies simply. She takes the pan back to the kitchen before returning.

“Right. Forgot about that.” He sighs. “Well it went better than with Wanda in some ways. In other ways it was worse.”

Natasha sits. “How so?”

“Not sure what I can teach him. Except maybe having him work on endurance.”

She looks at him. “You could use some work on endurance yourself.” Her eyebrows wiggle.

He takes offense. “I satisfy you pretty well.”

“Pretty well.” She makes it sound like that’s barely passable. “But I think you could use some practice.”

Clint smiles. “You offering? Or do I need to be training elsewhere?”

She gives him a warning look, a deadly warning look.

“Just checking,” he chuckles.

“You can practice with me, lefty, or righty.” She points at his hands with her chopsticks as she says the last two.

“Wanna practice?”

Natasha rolls her eyes. “Gee that’s romantic.”

“Oh, I’ll give you romantic,” he promises.

“Now I’m scared.”

Clint just smiles. He lowers his voice. “First, I’m going to clean the kitchen.”

Her eyebrow rises. She licks her lips and leans forward. “Go on.”

“Then I’ll serve you more vodka and massage your feet.”

She nods. “I’m liking what I’m hearing.”

Clint can’t help himself. “Then I’ll give you a lapdance.”

Natasha smiles. “I’d prefer a striptease.”

“You got it.”

“Guess you really can do romantic.”

The archer is true to his word. He cleans the kitchen as Natasha watches. Then he pours her more vodka and guides her to the couch. He massages her feet one at a time. It makes her purr and stretch out. 

She dictates when he changes feet. Then she smiles down at him. “Do I get my striptease now, Magic Mike?”

“I really hope you aren’t expecting a Magic Mike level of show.”

Natasha shakes her head. “But I am expecting a show.”

“Okay.” He tries to think of some good music. A smile comes when he remembers an old favorite. “I’ll be right back.” He leaves the room then returns wearing sunglasses.

“You do know you’re inside, right?”

“Yes. I know.” He finds the song on YouTube and plays the video. A familiar synthesizer riff plays. Back to Natasha, he moves his leg to the beat. He turns just before the words start.

“I wear my sunglasses at night so I can so I can watch you breathe then weave your stories lines.”

Clint mouths the words as he dances. He takes his shoes off first. It’s so awkward, Natasha can’t help but laugh. Then the socks come off. He tries to make it look sexy but fails.

Natasha is delighted. “Shake that ass, Baby.”

He does. With vigor. Then he takes his shirt off and throws it at her.

She catches it and presses it against her nose.

Clint shakes his ass again as he unfastens his pants. He slowly pulls them down as his girlfriend whistles. Taking a cue from Austin Powers, he licks the tip of his finger and presses it to his ass. “Do I make you horny, Baby? Yeah.”

“Don’t. No talking. Just dance,” she tells him.

He pouts but keeps dancing, wearing only boxers and sunglasses. He gently opens her legs and steps between them. Then he raises his arms, lacing his fingers behind his head. He thrusts.

“I wish I had some ones.” She looks up at him. “May I touch?”

“Please.”

Her finger traces the line of his waistband. She bites her lip as her hand travels up his chest. She can feel wetness between her legs.

He steps back and turns around. Slowly he pulls down his underwear.

Natasha gives him a wolf whistle. “Are you hard?”

Clint turns back around. He takes her hand and puts it around his cock. “Not yet.”

She looks into his eyes and strokes him, making sure her fingers trace the underside of his cock. She bends over and kisses his tip before licking it.

“Shouldn’t I be doing that to you?” He guides her to her feet. his fingers grab the hem of her black tank top and pull it up. It comes off easily. Next he relieves her of her shorts.

The black underwear is lacy, showing just enough to make the stroking unnecessary.

Clint kisses her shoulder as he removes the bra. Once that’s gone, his mouth moves to her breast.

Natasha runs her fingers through his hair. She wants him. She lets him know by jumping onto him and wrapping her legs around his waist.

Mouth never leaving her body, he takes her to the bedroom. They run into a few things along the way but make it there after a few bounces. Clint tries to drop her onto the bed, but she isn’t letting go. “Widow, I need those undies off.”

She slowly drops her feet down to the ground. Stepping back, she pushes her underwear down. Then she climbs onto the bed and gets on her hands and knees.

“Is that how you want it?” Clint approaches her slowly.

Natasha looks over her shoulder at him.

He gets behind her and pulls open her cheeks. He kisses her anus before turning around so that he’s face-up on the bed. From below her, he lifts his head and licks her.

A shiver passes through her. “Clint.”

“Shh.” The tip of his tongue travels all along her labia, passing over her clit.

Natasha’s fingers dig into the bed. She angles her pelvis down to feel more. Her breath comes heavy. She spreads her legs.

All the while, Clint is using one hand to hold open her lady parts and another to stroke his cock. He can taste her wetness, and it turns him on even more. He can’t wait any longer. He gets out from beneath her, instead arranging himself just behind her on his knees. He slowly pushes into her, feeling her warmth surround him.

“Yes,” she breathes. “No. Give it to me hard.”

Holding her hips for leverage, he’s happy to do it. Soon he’s grunting. As she pushes back with each of his thrusts, he adds even more force.

“Clint,” she sighs. Her body tenses. “There.” It’s a whisper. Barely a whisper.

He concentrates on that spot. Almost immediately he knows it’s the right one. At least it is if the way Natasha is moving is any indication.

Small moans mingle with Clint’s grunts as Natasha moves closer and closer to satisfaction.

Meanwhile, Clint is trying to will himself into not coming. Not yet.

Not yet.

Not yet.

Natasha’s back arches as her body quakes with ecstasy. She can feel Clint ejaculating inside of her. It only makes her own orgasm more special. She reaches back for his hand and actually feels it take hers. “Clint. I love you.”

He kisses her spine. “I love you, too, Tasha. I love you, too.”

xxx

Steve and Loki wait at the faerie pass. The god is pacing as the super soldier stands still.

“He’ll be here,” Steve assures him.

“He better be.” There has been no break in his strides.

Finally, Edgar flies down and turns into himself. He looks at the two men.

“Well?” Steve asks.

The fae points at Loki. “You’re coming with me.” He points at Steve. “And you are not coming with me.”

“Coming where?” Loki enquires.

“Otherworld.”

“Why can’t you tell me what you found here?”

Edgar frowns. “Look, I don’t give the orders. I just hand them out.”

Steve looks at his fiancé. “I don’t like this. It smells like a trap.”

Loki considers it. “I agree. But you know how to contact me. And now I can contact you if need be. It should still work.”

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes. I’m sure.”

Steve still looks worried. “It’s your call.”

Loki nods. Then he kisses Steve good-bye. “I’ll be back soon. I promise.”

They kiss again before the two lovers part.

Loki follows Edgar along the faerie pass. Behind him, he can still sense that Steve is still waving. “Edgar, if this is a trap, I will personally destroy your home and kill you and those you love most in the world. Are we clear?”

“Perfectly”

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, All! Hope your week has gone well. I’d like to thank ShallowGenePool (ff) and OkamiPrincess for suggesting that Steve look for some of his ancesters while in Ireland.
> 
> I hope you’re liking the Maximoff storyline. I’ve been wondering what I would choose – ‘truth and certainty’ or ‘faith and denial’. An argument could be made for both.
> 
> Until next time…


	219. To Claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last, Loki meets his birth mother.  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Loki’s parents (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Quick vaginal sex

“Welcome to Tir na nOg,” Edgar tells Loki when they pass through the barrier.

It doesn’t look particularly different. More green perhaps. But it feels very different. There is magic here. Loki can feel it all around him. It’s almost intoxicating. But it is not the magic of Asgard. This is almost more primal.

“So is there information regarding my mother?” Loki asks.

Edgar hesitates. “We’ve found her.”

“Found her?” A swell of emotion nearly blocks up his airways. “Where? How?” Oh why can’t Steve be here?

The fae won’t look at him. “You’ll see.”

Loki stops. “Is that where you’re taking me? To her?”

Edgar keeps walking. “Aye.”

“Who is she? What is she like?” The god scowls when there is no answer. He continues to follow but is beginning to become suspicious. There is something not right here.

They get to the water’s edge. Edgar points out. “We’re goin’ tha’ way.” Then before there are any questions, he turns into an eagle and flies out over the water.

Loki taps his arm three times. “Steve, we’re heading east over the water. My mother is supposedly there. Love you.” Then he changes into a large black bird and follows the fae.

They soon spot land but continue heading south-east along the coastline. More coastline appears on their right. Up ahead the coastlines meet. Then, at the top of the cliffs, a castle comes into view. It’s built in the medieval style using dark stones to create a square wall around it with turrets at each corner and a large door on one side.

It’s in front of this large door that they land. Edgar returns to his human form. Loki does as well but has on his Avengers uniform. “Where are we?” he demands.

“Avalon.” Edgar walks up. “I’ve brought him!”

The doors creek open slowly. The god uses this time to send Steve another message. He gets one in return. ‘Be careful.’ He finds the message sweet but obvious.

Edgar walks through the open doors.

Loki follows, head held high, looking like the prince he is. His eyes take in everything. It is a dismal place, not the Avalon he pictured. A stray thought enters his head. Perhaps he’s the son of the Lady in the Lake. Wouldn’t that be something. He doubts she would live in a place like this though.

There are creatures of various shapes and sizes walking about. Some stare. Some don’t. It isn’t particularly crowded and none look as though they mean any ill intent towards Loki. The stares appear to be mainly curiosity.

They head into the building at the center where guards are stationed. Two guards begin escorting them, one in front and another in back. Loki smiles at them.

“I was expecting more Robin Goodfellow and less Robin Hood,” Loki tells a nervous-looking Edgar.

“We’re almost there.”

“Well that’s good. But if we start heading downstairs, I’m flying away.” He says it as a joke, but he means every word.

Edgar stops outside one of the doors.

“Are you not coming?”

He swallows. “No. I’ve got somewhere I need to be.”

“Pity. Will I be seeing you again?” Loki’s words are heavy with meaning.

Edgard gives a nervous smile. “I’m sure. Gotta take ya back to where I found ya, don’ I.”

“Yes. I suppose you do.” The Trickster studies him a moment. “Then until we meet again.” With that, he turns and enters the room.

It takes a moment for his eyes to adjust.

The room is intimate, or as Tony would call it small. There is a chaise and two chairs. On the chaise is a woman with ample breasts and dark red hair. Her dress is green with a wide V that ends at her navel and barely covers her nipples. She smiles and rises to her feet. She holds her hands out towards him. “My son.”

Loki looks behind him. “Edgar said he wasn’t coming in.”

“Not him, silly thing. You. Come give your mama a hug.”

“Perhaps you might give me your name first,” he suggests.

She smiles. It is not his smile. Her lips are too full. “Of course. I am Morgan Le Fay. And you are my son Loki.”

It takes effort for Loki not to laugh. “You, Morgan Le Fay, are my mother.”

“Yes.” She holds her arms out again. “Will you not give me a hug?”

He looks at her again. Her outfit suggests seduction not maternal affection. “I’m not a hugger.”

“Pity,” she replies. “At least come sit.”

Loki walks towards her. “I didn’t realize you had another son besides Mordred.” He sits after she does.

“So you know my story.”

“Part of it.”

“They say I’m a villain. Like you.”

“I am not a villain,” Loki corrects. “I am a Trickster. And generally that is how I am portrayed.”

Morgan looks surprised. “Is it? My understanding is that you are very much considered a villain.”

“For a brief period I was,” he concedes. “But while the Norse worshipped us, I was a Trickster, helping as much as hurting. But all I did was for the betterment of Asgard. I do not think you can say the same.”

She frowns. “What I did was for the betterment of the old gods. Surely you can understand that.”

Loki nods. “I can. But the Christ was already in the land. And some things cannot be stopped.” He looks her in the eye. “But I did not come here to discuss how we were once worshipped and how we fell from grace.”

Morgana reaches a hand out to him. “My son.”

“Am I?” He can’t hide the emotion from his eyes. Ever since he learned he was adopted, he had wondered about his mother. “Did you even want me?”

“Of course.” Her green eyes hold sincerity, but that’s all they hold.

“Then why didn’t you keep me?”

“If I had been given the choice…” She moves her hand again, silently asking him to take it.

His eyes linger on that hand. He wants to grasp it. He wants to believe that given the choice she would have stayed. His own hand rises and moves towards it. But then it stops. “How was your choice denied?”

“He stole you from me. Took you as I slept.” She says it easily.

His hand moves forward a little more, and he can feel the magic before they touch. “Why didn’t you fight to get me back?”

“I can’t leave here. The bastard Merlin has seen to that.” There’s a venom in her voice. It’s the first true emotion it’s held since Loki arrived.

Loki looks at her. “Then how did my father impregnate you?”

She laughs, tilting and moving her arms together in a way that accentuates her near-naked breasts. “Loki, if I have to explain that, then I fear you’ve lived a very sheltered life.”

It puts Loki on edge. “I don’t mean sex. I mean how did he manage to get here. On Avalon.”

“You’d have to ask him.” She smiles. “But I understand that is impossible now.” She leans forward. “Take my hand, Loki. My son.”

As his hand reaches out to hers, he says, “You must be so proud, having two sons who committed patricide.”

She smiles. “I’m not certain proud is the right word.”

Their fingers touch.

“Loki!” The voice sounds distant, but it still causes the god to turn, pulling his hand away. “Loki!”

“In here!”

Morgan Le Fay rises to her feet and uses magic to seal the door. “We don’t want to be disturbed. Not when we’re finally reunited.”

Loki turns back to her, frowning as he stands. “Who is my father?”

“That miserable son of a bitch who took you from me.”

The voice comes again, closer this time. “Loki!”

“Here!” The god means only to push open the door, but the magic here is more concentrated. He ends up blowing the door off its hinges.

There’s a sound of running footsteps as Morgan yells, “You fool!”

A fight can be heard outside the door. Then a man enters dressed to look like the British flag, including his mask.

Morgan steps in front of Loki. “You have no right to be here.”

“Merlyn and Roma have given me right,” the man replies. “This is your prison not your home.”

“Not for much longer.” She grabs Loki, wrapping her arms around him. “He’s going to free me.” She turns to Loki. “Aren’t you, my son.”

Loki feels as though he’s been caught in some strange Athurian tale. “Captain Britain,” he nods. “How are you here?”

“Merlyn and Roma,” he says again. “And I can assure you, Morgan Le Fay is not your mother.”

Loki sighs as Morgan continues to hold him. “It seemed much too easy. Can you take me back to the portal?”

“I can do better than that. I can take you to your mother.”

“He’s lying,” Morgan tells Loki. Then she looks at Captain Britain. “You can’t have him. He’s going to free me.”

“I’m really not.” Loki tries to loosen her arms. “I never would have.”

She’s strong. Or maybe it’s magic. Either way, she isn’t letting go of him.

“Morgan Le Fay!” Captain Britain booms. “Let go of him now!”

“Or what?” she challenges.

Loki clears his throat then tells her in his most pleasant voice, “Or I will gouge your eyes out and disembowel you.”

She puts her chin on his shoulder. “But I’m your mother.”

“You are King Arthur’s half-sister, making you only half fae,” Loki notes. “I was led to believe my mother was pure fae.”

“She is,” Captain Britain replies. “We should go now.”

Morgan whispers in Loki’s ear, “Take me with you.” She sounds almost desperate.

He turns his head to her. “I escaped my prison. I hope you will be able to do the same.” Gently, he loosens her hands and pulls them away from him. “Just remember that the world has changed since you’ve been away. Not all the stories portray you as a villain.” He looks at her outfit. “Though perhaps wear something with a little less cleavage.” He turns and follows Captain Britain out. “Is there hope for her?”

“No.”

“There wasn’t hope for me either.” He sees a familiar face. “Hello, Edgar. Good-bye, Edgar.” It reminds him to contact Steve again. He touches his arm three times. “Steve. I’m with Brian Braddock from MI-13. Heading to see my mother. Don’t worry.”

Brian looks at the god. “I thought you were talking to me for a moment. Wondered why you were calling me Steve.” There’s a smile behind his mask.

“I suppose I should have warned you.” Loki gives a small smile and thinks of Steve. He misses him terribly. “So how far away is she?”

“Far. We’re basically in Southern Wales, and we need to go to the Scottish border,” Brian explains.

“Please tell me you have some quick way to get there.”

“I do.” He says nothing more.

“Well?” Loki asks when they get outside. 

Brian faces him and holds out his arms. “May I?”

“May you what?”

The man dressed in the British flag pulls Loki into an embrace. “Hold on.” A moment later, he flies up into the air.

Loki laughs even as he holds on tightly.

They fly north as the god cranes his neck to see the scenery pass below them.

“Below is the Valley of the Wailing Mists,” Captain Britain points out.

Loki wonders if it is figurative until he hears faint sounds coming from beneath them. It’s not just sound. The atmosphere feels heavy with melancholy. It makes him miss Steve even more. And it brings back the fears of meeting his mother.

Soon they are passed the misty valley.

A bit later, Captain Britain points left. “Over there is New Camelot.” It takes even longer to get to Merlyn’s Tower. It isn’t visually impressive, but Loki can feel the magic coming off of it.

“Is he as powerful as the stories suggest?” Loki asks.

“Yes. But he is very particular how he gets involved. He’s very like Dumbledore that way,” Brian notes. “We’re almost there.”

Loki gets nervous again. “Does she know I’m coming?”

“She does. She was very…surprised.”

He wonders in what way but isn’t sure he wants to know the answer. Instead he looks left and sees a floating piece of art. He can’t tell if it’s metal or glass, but it glints in the sun and appears to have a ring of fire separating the bottom third from the rest. “What’s over there? On the right,” he adds.

Captain Britain looks over. “That is the Starlight Citadel. It’s the home of Roma and headquarters of the Dimensional Development Court.”

“Dimensional Development Court?” Loki isn’t sure he wants to know.

“Also known as the Captain Britain Corps.”

“There are more of you?” He isn’t sure if that’s titillating or terrifying.

“Yes. One for each dimension,” Brian explains. “Yes, there are different dimensions.”

“That would be the logical conclusion.” He looks at the citadel as they pass. It’s strange to think that someone lives there, but it’s easier than thinking about the various dimensions that exist and how different they may be.

“The clearing ahead is Fairyland,” Brian explains.

Loki can feel his body tense up. He’s not sure he’s ready for this. “Anything I should know about her?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never met her,” Captain Britain admits. “The building is the Hillfort. That’s where we’re going.”

The building is made out of logs and looks like a children’s clubhouse from this distance. As they get closer, it looks more and more like a Viking fort.

They land in front of the main doors.

“Helloooo!” Brian calls. “I am Captain Britain. Roma bade me bring –“ He’s interrupted be a large wolf landing in front of him. “Hello?”

The wolf transforms into a beautiful woman whose skin reminds him of coffee. “Captain Britain, you were expected.” She looks at the Trickster, and there is a flicker of recognition. “Follow me.” She turns and strides towards a regular-sized door to the right of the large doors.

“Is it possible?” a voice asks.

Loki can’t see who is speaking. But then the fae who had so recently been a wolf steps aside, and he sees a woman who looks like an older version of Hel, if Hel was a little shorter and had black hair and brilliant green eyes. She smiles and rushes over, hugging him tightly.

“All these years I thought you were dead.” Her face darkens. “I’ll make Laufey pay.”

“I already have,” Loki tells her. “I killed him several years ago.” It is a strange thing to admit to the woman who gave him birth, particularly so soon after meeting her.

“Good,” she says to his surprise. “I hope he suffered.” She looks him over and smiles. “You look like me.”

“I sometimes look like him,” he tells her, not yet able to accept that she might have wanted him. “I am Loki.”

She can feel the emotional barrier he’s put up. Pressing her lips together for a moment, she takes a breath. “I am Queen Rhiannon. Your mother.”

“You aren’t the first to make that claim today.”

Captain Britain steps up. “Morgan Le Fay, Ma’am. She had a fae bring Loki to her.”

She rolls her eyes. “Don’t tell me, she thought she’d use my son to free herself from Avalon.”

“In a nutshell.”

“Well thank you for getting him, Captain Britain.” She turns to Loki. “I really am your mother.”

“I believe you,” he tells her. “I believe you gave birth to me.” He takes a breath and wishes for the millionth time today that Steve were here with him. “You mentioned that you thought I was dead.”

“I did.” She offers her hand. “Let’s go inside. We can sit and talk. We can get to know each other.”

Loki looks at her hand then up into her eyes. There’s emotion there – regret, sadness, perhaps a touch of fear. He suspects he has much the same look. With a deep breath, he takes her hand and gives her a nod.

Queen Rhiannon begins to walk towards the building. Then she looks back. “Captain Britain, you are welcome to my kitchens.”

“Thank you, Ma’am.” He follows the former wolf to the kitchen.

The Queen looks at her son. “You presented yourself as Loki, not Prince Loki.”

He shrugs. “Titles are not as important to me as they once were.”

She guides him to a cozy room with rich, colorful furnishings. She sits in a plush chair, offering him one next to her. “What would you like to know?”

“Everything,” he replies. “How did you meet Laufey? Was the relationship consensual? What made you think I had died?”

xxx

Princess Rhiannon was young and angry at her parents. They had betrothed her to Gwawl. He was fine. It wasn’t as though he were ugly or cruel or anything. But she wanted to choose for herself. And she wanted something different.

She was more than a little surprised when her parents allowed her to go to the land once inhabited by King Arthur, Merlyn’s favorite. It probably helped that she was going with her good friend Roma’s family.

They explored England for a time, meeting King Oberon and Queen Titania. They even caused some mischief with Robin Goodfellow. They then travelled to the Norse lands in the spring. They were to stay there for several moons.

Rhiannon saw Laufey a few days after they arrived. He was extremely tall, very blue, ferocious, and raiding a village. He was everything her parents would hate. He was perfect. Even though Roma warned her not to, she approached him.

King Laufey was surprised by the dark-haired, fair-skinned creature walking calmly towards him. He tried to freeze her, but the beam of ice moved around her with a wave of her arm. “Are you Asgardian?”

“Asgardian?” She made a face. “No. I’m fae. What are you?”

“Jotun.”

“Nice.” She smiled at him. “I’m Princess Rhiannon.”

He looked at her with curiosity and interest. “King Laufey.”

Her smile widened. “A king.” Her eyes roamed over his body with appreciation, especially since he was only wearing shorts, gauntlets, and strappy sandles. She found the blue skin with the almost decorative cartilage very sexy. And the red of his eyes was both frightening and alluring.

He saw the desire in her eyes. Though she was smaller than he usually liked, fighting always made him horny, and he just destroyed a village. He picked her up and carried her to an interior that had not been completely iced up.

Rhiannon hadn’t had sex since leaving Avalon, and she very much wanted what he was about to give her. Her arms wrapped around him as she kissed him hungrily, shivering from the chill.

He set her down on the bed there and lifted her skirt. He stripped out of his shorts as she began touching herself. Something told her he wasn’t going to spend much time if any on getting her ready. She was right. Once he was naked, he didn’t waste any time spreading her legs and climbing on top of her.

“Yes,” she said to him, wrapping a leg around his waist.

“You’re a little slut, aren’t you.” 

She couldn’t tell if he was teasing or not. It wasn’t as though she knew much about his people or how they felt about sex. All she knew was that she wanted him. “For you I am.”

He entered her with a forceful thrust, causing a shiver to run through her from the cold. Still, it was a good start. And Laufey enjoys how tight she is around him.

His thrusts were quick with long pauses in between as she continued to kiss him. 

Her warmth was definitely not something he was used to, however, and he came faster than he ever had before. “You’re too warm,” he had told her once he was done and had gotten off of her.

Her hand moved back to her slit. “Then maybe we need to keep practicing.”

Laufey watched as she masturbated. Then he fucked her again.

They met a few more times before Rhiannon realized she was pregnant. “And you’re sure the child is mine?” he asked her.

She couldn’t believe he said that. “Of course I’m sure. You’re the only one I’ve slept with in ages.” 

“Well I can’t marry you if that’s what you want. I’m already married.”

“You’re…married?” For some reason, her brain was having a hard time processing his words.

“Yes,” he replied simply. “You should get rid of it.”

Her eyes widened in surprise and horror. “I will not harm my child, and you _will_ take responsibility.”

“Meaning?” has asked as he stared down his nose at her.

“Meaning you will acknowledge it’s yours.”

King Laufey shook his head at that. “I have not yet produced an heir to my throne. And I will not have a bastard try to claim it once I do.”

The words hurt her, and she told him he needn’t return.

He did return, though. He returned as she was giving birth. It gave her a glimmer of hope. Surely if he met their child, they would have been reunited. That hope was soon dashed when Laufey took the child into his arms.

“It’s scrawny. And skinny. It does not look like any son of mine,” Laufey declared.

“Well tough shit, because he’s yours.”

“Well it’s dead, so it isn’t anyone’s.” Such a cold sentiment to come from a father who just lost their first child.

“Dead?” Rhiannon asks. “No. It can’t be. Bring him here. Let me see him.”

“It will only upset you. I’ll take care of it.” And he did.

xxx

“Yes,” Loki interrupts. “He took care of me alright. I was left in the Jotun temple as a sacrifice or something. Odin took me after he had beaten Laufey in battle.”

“I’m sorry, my son,” Rhiannon says as tears form in her eyes. “If I had known…”

“But you didn’t, so it doesn’t matter.

She takes his hand. “Now tell me about you. Tell me about growing up in Asgard.” Just as Loki is about to speak, she interrupts. “But first how about some tea?”

He nods, a soft smile on his face. “I’d love some.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the minimal smut. It was difficult to fit in this time around. I hope you like Loki’s birth mom. Granted we don’t know a whole lot yet, but she is rebellious.
> 
> For all of your help with the faeries, huge thanks to: missgnutmeg (ao3), misschief_managed (ao3), Cellis (ao3), JuneOokami (ff), and skydancer2000 (ff).
> 
> Next week, we’ll look at other characters besides Loki. Until next time…


	220. To Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Challa hears from his U.N. Ambassador. Carol, Bucky, and Jess go out to dinner. Loki talks to Frigga.
> 
> **Pairings:** Bucky  & Carol (explicit)   
> **Explicit Content:** Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarification on how Captain Britain knew Loki was in Avalon and that Rhiannon was Loki’s birth mother. Captain Britain was at the Starlight Citadel speaking with Merlyn and Roma. It was then that they were informed by someone that Loki had just entered Morgan Le Fay’s castle. Having been with Rhiannon during the period of her affair with Laufey and being told about Loki from Brian, Roma is the one who told Brian to get Loki and take him to his mother Queen Rhiannon. She then sent word to her friend about Loki.

King T’Challa chuckles as he walks out of the throne room, flanked by his Dora Milaje. It had been a varied and interesting day that ended with a patent dispute involving a self-cleaning cat litter box. Only the King of Wakanda would have a day that involves approval for a new golf course, increased STEM education funding, planning for King Namor’s visit, and cat shit. But he’s not done yet. There are still more details to go over for Namor’s visit, and he’s expecting an update from his U.N. Ambassador.

T’Challa has no wife to oversee the logistics of visiting dignitaries. That would normally be the Queen’s job. Not that someone like Storm would have liked it. He can just imagine Storm complaining and yelling at those wanting decisions. Why should she be bothered with questions about place settings and dinner courses when there are policy questions to discuss.

The good news is that they do not often get such high-profile visitors to their land. The bad news is that he usually delegates this sort of thing to his lover, and he currently has no lover.

T’Challa looks at the four women guarding him. “Would any of you like to take on King Namor’s visit?”

Four sets of eyes look at him with no humor.

“It was worth a try.” He sighs and looks over the email with the proposed dinner menus. They are making him hungry, and he looks at his watch to see what time it is. Not long until dinner. He replies to the email with the menu that sound most delicious to him. “That wasn’t so bad.” 

A message appears on his computer screen. It’s his ambassador asking if now is a good time to speak.

T’Challa replies by starting a secure video call. “Hello, Kweku. How are things in Switzerland?” he asks when the ambassador appears on the screen.

Ambassador Kweku is older than T’Challa. He is still handsome with bright eyes behind vibranium-rimmed glasses and a touch of grey in his beard. He looks concerned. “Hello, King T’Challa. Things are…interesting.”

The adjective gives the King pause. “Interesting? How so?”

“Sokovia.”

T’Challa isn’t sure he understands. “What happened to Sokovia was horrible.”

“And made possible by stolen vibranium,” he says.

The King’s face darkens. “They are blaming this on Wakanda?”

“No. But they do think it is a good reason for us to support their work in ensuring Sokovia and Johannesburg do not happen again.”

“I do not know anyone who wishes a repeat of either,” T’Challa replies. “What aren’t you telling me, Kweku? Do they want us to sell vibranium more openly?”

“No. They want us not to interfere as they decide what should be done about super-powered people,” he replies. “They know you are friends with them, particularly Loki and Captain America.”

The King frowns. “Would that include me?”

“I am unsure how they will define it,” Kweku admits.

“I am a member of the Avengers. No doubt they will include anyone who is.” He considers the options. His dark brown eyes lock onto the man on the screen. “Kweku, I want you part of the committee that decides.”

“That may not be so easy.”

“The U.N. is about negotiation. You will find a way.”

xxx

Bucky sits on Carol’s couch, looking at his phone.

“What did Steve say?” Carol asks as she hands him a beer. She sits next to him and puts an arm around his back as she rests her chin on his shoulder.

“Loki found his birth mom.” He looks a little stunned.

“That’s great. That is great, right?”

“Yeah.” He looks at her. “Remember Captain Britain?”

“Yeah.” She wonders where this is going.

“Well apparently he goes to fairyland or Avalon or something. Steve was kind of incoherent.” Bucky furrows his brow for a moment as he tries to make sense of what his best friend told him. “Anyway, Loki’s biological mom is a faerie named Rhianna.” He sounds very uncertain when he says the name.

“Rhianna?” Carol gives him a look. “Like the singer?”

He looks at her. “Rhiannanan? Rhiannamon.” His eyes squint. “Something like that.”

She presses her lips together trying not to laugh. “So what happened?”

Bucky shrugs. “She and Loki met.”

She rolls her blue eyes. “No. What happened to make her give up Loki?”

“Oh. She thought he was dead.” He takes a drink of his beer.

Carol waits for more, but it doesn’t come. She slaps his arm. “Why? Who told her that? Did she even see Loki? Where did she give birth? Does she have other kids?”

“That’s…a lot of questions.” He honestly hadn’t even thought to ask them.

“And you don’t have an answer for any of them, do you.”

He shakes his head. With an apologetic half grin, he tells her he’s sorry.

Carol squeezes his cheeks with one hand. “It’s a good thing you’re so fucking cute.” She kisses him.

That just makes him grin more.

She can’t help but smile, too. “I bet you got away with so many things thanks to that grin of yours.”

“Got me into a few things, too.”

Her mouth opens. “You did not just say that.”

Bucky doesn’t see the problem. “What. It got me and Steve into some movies, a couple of baseball games, even a play once.”

Carol drops her forehead onto his shoulder. “Of course I’m the one with the dirty mind.”

He chuckles. “Yeah okay. It got me between some legs, too.”

She groans. “Barnes, you’re the worst.”

“Yeah, but ya love me.” He gives her that grin again even though her forehead is still resting on his shoulder.

There’s a knock on the window.

Carol’s head pops up. “There’s Jess.”

“She can’t use a door?”

She goes to let her friend in. “It’s easier through the window. Hey, Jess.” She waits for her to get inside before giving her a hug.

“Heya, Care.” Jess looks over Carol’s shoulder at Bucky. “Barnes.”

“Drew. Beer?”

“Please.”

He leaves the couch to get her one even though she’s closer.

Jess goes to give Howard a kiss and a scratch behind the ears. Then she hisses at Chewie who doesn’t even acknowledge her existence.

Carol scowls. “She’s never going to like you if you hiss at her.”

“She’s never going to like me,” Jess tells her BFF. “You’re the only one that cat can stand.”

“She likes Bucky.” She pauses. “Kind of.”

“She tolerates me,” Bucky says as he hands over the beer to the brunette. “Have a seat.” he takes his place back on the couch. This time he puts his arm around Carol.

Jess finds it funny. Such an obvious sign of ownership and possession. Just for fun she sits on the other side of Carol and places her legs over both their laps. She takes a drink of her beer. “So what are we doing tonight?”

Carol smiles. “Same thing we do every night, Pinky.” Then she and Jess say together, “Try to take over the world!” They laugh as they clink bottles.

Bucky rolls his eyes. He looks at Chewie. “That’s your mom.”

Her tail swishes with slight agitation. Then she jumps down and runs to the bedroom.

Carol frowns. “You scared away my baby.”

“I’m not the one tryin’ to take over the world.” He kisses her temple. “So what are we doing for dinner?”

“Pizza?” Carol suggests.

“No,” Jess replies. “I’m taking you two to a proper dinner.”

“We have proper dinners,” Carol says. “Bucky cooks really well now. He can follow instructions and everything.”

“And the frozen foods nowadays are pretty great,” Bucky says.

Jess shakes her head. “Nothing frozen. Nothing delivered. We are going out.” She pauses. “After I’ve finished my beer.” She takes a long drink.

Carol and Bucky look at each other. “It’s better to just go with it when she gets like this,” Carol tells him.

“Good to know.”

“So where are we eating, Jess?” Carol asks as she rubs her friend’s leg.

“You’ll see.” She smiles. Half an hour later, they arrive at a tiny Guatemalan restaurant that most people walk by without noticing. It’s one of Jess’ hidden culinary gems.

They get settled and order their drinks and food. Jess provides some guidance on what to get, though she says everything she’s had there is good.

“I heard from Monica today,” Jess says. “She wanted to thank us for the help with the flooding.” She looks at Bucky. “You weren’t half bad.”

“Yeah. I’m getting’ pretty good at saving lives.”

Jess recognizes the look on his face. “Feels a lot better than taking them, right?”

“Yes it does.”

It’s Carol’s turn to show possession by putting a hand on Bucky’s arm. “I’m so proud of my loves.”

Jess smiles. “I think you just have a thing for former mind-controlled assassins slash spies.”

She laughs. “That sounds like a Netflix category. Ooh, that reminds me,” she says. “I’ve been trying to help Bucky come up to speed pop-culture-wise.”

“I’m so sorry,” the former spy tells him.

“Thank you.”

Carol ignores them. Kind of. “Well I was going to ask you to suggest things that Bucky should watch or read or listen to. But now I think I should combine your educations.” She looks from one to the other. “Sundays. My place. Eleven o’clock. We’ll eat and binge on stuff and play music and dance. It’ll be great.”

“So long as we don’t spend every Sunday watching Star Wars,” Jess replies.

“Not _every_ Sunday,” she promises. She looks over at Bucky.

“You know I’m in, Sparkles.”

Jess rolls her eyes. “Why not make it Saturday night so we can have a sleep over?” she asks sarcastically.

“Because I’m afraid of who you’ll bring with you,” Carol replies smoothly. “And what noises the two of you will be making.”

“Also Chewie,” Bucky adds. “She’d probably scratch your eyes out at night. I’m kidding,” he immediately adds for Carol’s benefit.

“You better be, or you get no sparkle time tonight.”

“Ewww,” Jess says.

“You’re just jealous.”

“I’m just disgusted,” she replies. “Who in their right mind calls it sparkle time? Those two words should never be uttered together.”

Bucky laughs. “Well she is Sparkles.”

“And you’re Bucky-Bear. I’ve heard it often enough,” Jess says. “And I can’t help but notice you aren’t calling it Bucky-Bear time.”

Carol grins. “Maybe we should call it honey time.” She wiggles her eyebrows.

“You could just call it sex,” Jess notes.

“We could,” Bucky agrees. “But we won’t. It’s just not as fun to say.”

Carol nods. “Ooh. Remember when I told you Loki was part faerie?”

“A silly notion.”

Bucky nods. “Yep. About as silly as Norse gods from space.”

Jess rolls her eyes. “Point made.”

Carol continues, “Well Loki’s mom is a faerie. Steve told Bucky just before you came over.”

“Huh.”

“Huh? That’s it?” She thought her friend would be more impressed or freaked out or something.

“What do you want me to say? I suppose Norse gods from space have made me a little more difficult to impress.” Jess presents her sweetest smile then takes a forkful of food.

“Can’t really argue with that logic,” Bucky notes.

Carol looks from one to the other and back again. “Yeah I guess.” She thought it was kinda cool. “According to Bucky, Loki’s birth mom is Rhianna.”

Jess freezes. “Rhianna?”

Bucky closes his eyes for a moment. “Her name sounded something like that. I had a hard time hearing Steve.” He quickly changes the subject. “So what are we watching Sunday?”

“Star Wars,” Jess replies.

“No,” Carol corrects her. She thinks. “Clueless. Mean Girls. And…Napolean Dynamite.” She writes it on a napkin so she won’t forget and sticks it in his pocket.

“Be afraid. Be very afraid,” Jess says in an ominous voice.

That just makes Carol roll her eyes. Then she snuggles next to her boyfriend. “Bucky-Bear, are you gonna let her talk to me like that?”

“Oh, no. I am not getting in the middle of you two,” he tells her.

Jess smirks. “Like you’ve never considered it.” She leans in and asks in her sexiest voice, “What were we wearing in your fantasy, Buck?”

He turns to his girlfriend. “Sparkles, are you gonna let her tease me like that?”

“Yes but mainly because I’m curious.” She puts her elbow on the table, rests her chin in her hand, and looks at him expectantly. Jess does the same.

He looks between the two women and realizes there is no good answer to this. “I plead the Fifth.”

“They had that back in your day?” Jess asks.

His eyes snap to her. “You’re a Brit, so I’m gonna let that slide.”

She sticks her tongue out at him. “We were probably in some Catholic schoolgirl uniform. Typical.”

“No. And I know what you’re doing, and it’s not gonna work,” he tells her.

“We’ll see.”

Bucky looks down at Howard, who is resting at his feet. “Do you see what I have to put up with?”

Howard looks up at him as though saying, ‘I don’t envy you, Pal. I’m just glad I can’t talk.’ Then he lays his head back down between his paws.

xxx

Carol shakes her head as they walk into her apartment. “White cotton panties and too-small Army t-shirts? You could have at least made it Air Force.”

“Sorry, Sparkles. I was Army.”

“I’m very sad for you.” She pats his cheek.

“Thanks.” He bends down and takes Howard off the leash. The dog goes to get some water and sees Chewie in her usual perch on top of the chair.

Carol jumps on his back. “Take me to the bedroom.”

Bucky laughs. “I thought you were the mature one.”

“Lies. All lies,” she assures him.

He carries her to the bedroom as requested. “Here we are, ma’am. Thank you for riding Barnes’ Back Transport Services. We know when it comes to transportation you have a lot of choices, and we’re grateful you’ve chosen us.”

“Okay, you’ve obviously taken quite a few flights.” She walks around him so she can see his face. “How have you taken commercial flights? You were a wanted man.”

He shrugs. “Grow the beard out. Find a bearded guy and steal his wallet. It’s not too difficult.”

She blinks. “So this was between your Hydra and your new good guy days, huh.”

“Sorry, Sparkles. There was a long time there that I was lost.”

Carol caresses his cheek. “You’re not lost now.”

“No I’m not.” He smiles at her. “I’ve got you to give me directions.”

Her blue eyes narrow as she tries to decide if he’s teasing or not. He kisses her before she can make up her mind.

“I’m glad you’re here to give me directions,” he tells her. “I especially like the ones where you go,” he raises the pitch of his voice, “left, there, harder, don’t stop.”

She slaps his arm. “You are so bad.” Her arms cross at her chest. “I’m rethinking giving you sparkle time now.” They both grimace. “Yeah, that really is a bad name.”

He nods. “How about,” he pulls her close, “I just make hot passionate love to you?”

She leans closer, her lips just making contact. “I think that sounds great.” She nips his lip. “And sexy. Just.” She kisses the corner of his mouth. “Like.” She kisses the other corner. “You.” She kisses his lips, sucking on them.

Bucky kisses back, opening his lips to taste her fully.

“I want to take you flying,” Carol says, her mouth still on his.

His eyebrows rise. “Like, now?”

“Uh-huh.” She takes his hand and walks towards the window. Her clothing changes to her Captain Marvel suit. The window is opened. She takes him into her arms, and they fly out.

Bucky holds her tightly. “You know I’m kinda scared of heights, right? Took a big fall in my first life.”

“Don’t worry. I’ve got you.” She looks in his eyes. “And I’m never letting you go.”

“Then why do I feel like I’m falling?” Bucky asks softly. 

Something just changed. They both sense it. Neither is sure just what it is. The key thing was a big step for both of them. But that was somehow…ritualistic? Carol has given her key out before. Not to many but to a few. It was more a matter of convenience. At least that’s how she justified it to herself. Their time in London was new, but she had taken trips with other men before. And the trip with Bucky was more work than anything. But this…

Carol hovers above the city, Bucky in her arms.

She always told herself if a man didn’t like to fly then she probably couldn’t love him. And yet here is this man, this man from another time, this man who –

“Uh, Carol?”

“Yeah?”

“There’s a plane heading straight for us.”

She looks over her shoulder. “Oh shit.” She flies higher, feeling his grip on her tighten. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s okay.” His voice is tight.

“I usually fly up into the upper atmosphere and then let myself fall.”

Bucky looks at her like she’s crazy. “You let yourself fall?”

She smiles sheepishly. “Well I know I can stop before hitting the ground.”

He can understand that, but it still makes him shiver. What if something went wrong? He looks up. “Stars.”

Carol looks up and sees them. “Beautiful. It’s hard to see them in the city.”

“Yeah.” He looks at her. “Howard will wonder where I am.”

She nods but doesn’t make any move to go. Instead she kisses him firmly and feels him kissing back. It makes her smile. She doesn’t remember ever being this happy. “Home.” She flies back, careful not to descend too fast. “Here we are.” She helps him climb in first before following.

When she gets inside, it’s a shirtless Bucky that greets her by pulling her into his arms. he kisses her passionately, making her heart race and her skin tingle. “Bucky,” she breathes against his lips.

His hands move over her body. They get to the collar of her suit and tries to find a zipper or hooks or something. “A little help?”

Her head is swimming. “Huh?”

“Uniform.” He kisses her. “Off.”

“Oh. Right.” The uniform changes back into the t-shirt and shorts she was wearing before. “Better?”

“Getting there.” He pulls off her shirt and kisses her chest.

“Bucky. My Bucky-Bear.” She grabs some of his hair and pulls him up into another kiss. “I need you.”

The pants and shorts come off quickly and not at all smoothly. It looks more comical than sexy. Neither really notices. They just want to be back in each other’s arms. Hands meet first then lips then torsos. 

Bucky easily unhooks Carol’s bra. Once it’s off, he pays homage to each breast, cupping and kissing them. He can feel her fingers in his hair, gently running through it. He moves down to kiss her tummy as his hands trace the curves along her hips. He pulls down her white cotton panties. He kisses the triangle of blonde pubic hair then places another kiss against her clit.

“Oh, Buck.”

He lifts her and places her on the bed. Spreading her legs, he kisses up her thigh.

Carol lies back and closes her eyes. “Almost as good as flying.”

Bucky looks up. “Almost?”

“Yep.” She looks at him and smiles. “Ask me again when I’m coming.” She winks at him.

He grins back then returns his attention to her pussy.

Her mouth opens in pleasure. “Did all you 1940s guys know how to do that?”

He gives her a slow lick. “Dunno. We didn’t exactly compare notes.” He lightly sucks on her clit, making her writhe. “Mainly I do whatever gets the best reaction.” To prove his point, he moves to the side and runs his teeth over the skin covering her hip.

Carol bites her lip and whimpers. She has no idea why that drives her crazy, but it does. “So you have some little black book somewhere listing what each girl likes?”

Bucky moves up until his eyes are above hers. “That book didn’t survive the years. Besides, I don’t need it anymore.”

The way he looks at her when he says it brings a burst of arousal that almost makes Carol moan. “You don’t?” she asks. “Does that mean you’re mine and mine alone?”

“All yours,” he tells her. “From the tips of my toes to the ends of my hair follicles.”

“You have nice hair follicles,” she says as her finger moves over his chest.

“Thanks, Sparkles. It’s my best feature.”

She shakes her head. “That grin and this,” she gently squeezes his cock through his cotton boxer briefs, “are your best features.” She feels him stiffen in her hand as he looks away, brow furrowing. “Am I wrong?”

“Matter of opinion,” he manages to say, voice strained. He looks into her eyes and licks his lips. “They are if you say they are.”

“I say they are. Now put on a condom and take me hard, Sergeant.”

“Yes, sir, Colonel, sir.” He stands up. His underwear gets pushed down first, revealing his cock already at attention. Then he grabs the condoms. “We need more.” 

“Do we have enough for tonight?”

There are two plus the one in his hand. “Should be.” He puts one on as he watches her slowly rub her fingers over her pussy. “Holy hell you are beautiful.”

“So are you.” She sits up only to pull him down on top of her. “Now take me, Barnes.”

He does with a steady push, moaning at the sensation.

“That’s it. Just like that.” It’s partly a tease at his words from before, but it also feels amazing.

“I’m surprised you’re letting me be on top,” he tells her.

“Figured it’d be easier for you to do what I like that way.” She smiles up at him, her hands caressing his neck before moving down to his shoulders. They move down his chest then around to his back.

Bucky is using slow smooth thrusts. It’s the kind he uses to find the best angle. He feels her short nails dig into him when he does. Concentrating there, he increases the force first.

Her hands move down to his ass. She squeezes it as she helps, pulling him in as her own pelvis pushes up to meet him.

They work together, bodies sliding and sweating, touch adding fire to their need, their pleasure. Bucky kisses her chest as he continues to thrust.

Carol’s eyes pop open. “There!” She thrusts up with singular determination. “Don’t stop. Oh fuck. Oh fuck!” She cries out as pleasure vibrates through her. “Bucky!”

He comes soon after, filling the condom as he cries out.

In the living room, Chewie and Howard both look towards the bedroom. After a moment, they are satisfied their humans aren’t in danger. Their heads go back down, and they resume their light snoozes.

xxx

Loki is sitting stiffly on a bench in the Queen’s garden next to his mother. There is a cup of tea in his hand. He stares at it. “I found her.”

Frigga looks at him as fear grips her. Will he love this other woman more? Will she break his heart? Her teacup does not clatter in its saucer. “Are you sure it’s her?”

“If you saw her, you’d know there could be no mistake.” He still can’t seem to look at her.

There is a pregnant pause.

“Is she… What is she like?” Frigga finally asks, searching his face.

“She’s a queen.” He turns the cup in his hand. “She thought I was dead. Laufey told her I was dead.”

Frigga takes in the information. “So she didn’t abandon you.” She smiles in relief. “Laufey tricked her.”

“Aye.” He can’t help but wonder what his life would have been like if he had been raised by her instead of Odin and Frigga.

His mother puts a hand on his shoulder. “I know it’s selfish of me, but part of me is glad he did. I love you, Loki. I can’t imagine my life without you.”

He looks at her then. They embrace. “You will always be my mother,” he tells her. “But I want to know her better.”

“Of course you do. I’d like to get to know her, too.” She looks at him. “Would that be alright?”

It’s Loki’s turn to be relieved. He smiles. “I’d like that. And I think you’ll like her.”

Frigga puts a hand against his cheek. “Mørk, if she’s like you, I’m sure I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Carol and Bucky in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it JuneOokami (ff).
> 
> And we also had Loki telling Frigga he found his birth mother. JayElem0 (ff) requested that to happen a long long time ago. And skydancer2000 (ff) was interested in how Frigga would react.
> 
> Also big thanks to Atreqhukea (ao3) for sending me some grammatical errors. I’ve been correcting them on ao3 but not on fanfiction. (Fanfiction makes it tedious to correct old chapters.) If you find grammatical errors, feel free to send them to me. I am a one-woman show here and don’t always see them.
> 
> No update next week. I am going to get more organized so that I don’t do things like take Thrud’s Pegasus away and then suddenly give it back to her (oops). Or have Loki roll-play as Lieutenant Frost and then suddenly change his rank to Sergeant (double oops). Enjoy the next couple of weeks. Until next time…


	221. To Compare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Steve meet Rhiannon's family. Bucky trains Vision, Wanda, Pietro, & Johnny  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Johnny & Maria, Bucky & Carol  
>  **Explicit Content:** Skinny Steve, Anal Sex, Lovemaking, Oral Sex

Steve and Loki fly to Scotland to be closer to the closest portal to Fairyland. They stay in a village called Muirhead and travel to the Annathill Farm Stone Circle. Thanks to the internet, they know not to expect anything as impressive as Stonehenge. In fact, if you weren’t looking for the stone circle, you’d probably miss it. Actually, even if you _were_ looking for the stone circle, you still might miss it.

They get there before sundown, taking dinner with them. It’s simple, just some sandwiches and crisps for themselves and Brian Braddock who is meeting them there.

“It’s beautiful here,” Steve says. “It feels different from Ireland though.”

Loki nods. “The magic is different.”

“From the Picts probably,” Steve notes. “Ireland was mainly Scots. And in England, well, a lot of people invaded, including the Saxons.”

“And the Vikings?” he asks.

“Came later than the Saxons. And they didn’t settle here. They did settle in Ireland where we were actually. And in England and the western coast of Scotland. But not here.”

“Intriguing.” Loki sees Steve wave and looks up to see Captain Britain flying towards them.

Brian lands gracefully a few feet away. “Well met, friends. How are you this fine day?”

“You’re in a chipper mood,” the god notes. “Should I be worried.”

“Not at all,” Brian assures him. “It’s just been a lovely day for a flight. Are those sandwiches?”

Steve chuckles. “They are. Let’s find a place to sit.”

They go to the tree line and sit among the long trunks. The food and bottled water are distributed. They eat quietly, discussing some of the history of the place as well as Brian’s sister. She’s considering going to New York to study with Charles Xavier.

“You’re mutants?” Steve asks. “I thought…Loki said you got your powers from Merlin and Roma.”

“I did. Betsy is the one with the active x-gene not me,” Brian explains.

“Huh. Interesting.” Steve picks up another potato chip, what they call crisps there. “Well let us know if she decides to go. We can go visit her, or she can visit us in New York City.”

“I’ll let her know.” He smiles at the couple. “I’m very glad this meeting is under better circumstances than last time. And I do hope you have time to give London a proper visit. I’d love a chance to show you around.”

Steve and Loki look at each other, silently trying to gauge what the other thinks. Steve speaks. “After we figure this out and if Wanda and Pietro are doing okay, then maybe we’ll extend our stay.” He looks at his love. “Maybe see if Helena,” he makes a face, “and Wade can come.”

Loki kisses him for including Wade. “I love you.”

He blushes. “I love you back.”

Brian becomes very interested in a squirrel in the trees. Noticing that the sun has gotten low, he suggests they head to the stone circle.

They pack up their trash, which Loki breaks apart into its components and gives back to the earth. They wait at the edge of the circle. Loki takes Steve’s hand.

The center shimmers.

A woman appears. Her black hair is pulled into a high ponytail. She wears a white flowing jumpsuit. She looks a lot like Arwin, Liv Tyler’s character in Lord of the Rings, but with rich amber skin that makes her appear more regal. “I am Roma,” she announces, her voice full and warm. “Hello, Captain Britain. Captain Rogers. Prince Loki.”

They all bow their heads just a little and step forward. Almost instantly reality shifts. The magic around them intensifies. Light and sound surround them in a swirling cacophony that carries them through a vortex. Suddenly it stops, and they are in Avalon on the edge of Fairyland.

“Are you well, Steve?” Roma asks. “It is rare for a mortal to travel through the faerie gate.”

Steve nods as he tries to reorient himself. “Yes. Thank you.” He looks around. Nothing looks particularly different, but it does feel different. Then he sees the wooden hillfort in the distance. “That’s…neat.”

Loki smiles. “Yes. Shall we?”

Roma creates a carriage, and they get in, Steve & Loki facing forward. It moves on its own, no horses needed.

“Impressive,” Loki tells her. “Though from what Brian has told me, I shouldn’t be surprised.

“Captain Briatin does owe his powers to me, so I’d take his praise of me with a grain of salt,” she tells him.

“What makes you think he said it in praise?” the god replies cooly.

Her sapphire blue eyes turn to Captain Britain. “Oh?”

Brian is glad his mask is on. He can feel his cheeks burning. “I can’t help what Loki inferred. I only know that my description was purely factual.” He looks over at the other blond. “What do you think, Steve?”

“I think it’s familiar and strange at the same time,” he replies. “More familiar than strange. Asgard was the opposite. Are the stars slightly different?”

“Only a bit,” Roma replies. “You’re perceptive.”

“He’s an artist,” Loki tells her proudly, squeezing Steve’s hand. “You should see his work. No doubt he’s getting lots of inspiration.”

“Some,” Steve says. Although it’s mainly the thought of Loki looking like a sprite with gossamer wings and a wicked smile. And only a little loincloth to hide his privates. He smiles in that special way that means he’s thinking about something naughty. The sight of it makes Loki smile.

Roma studies them for a moment. “I was there when your mother met your father.”

For a moment Loki thinks she means Frigga and Odin and wonders how she came to be on Vanaheim. Then he realizes his mistake. “Yes. Rhiannon told me. Apparently Laufey cut quite the striking figure then.”

“Yes. And Rhiannon was very much going through a rebellious phase,” she tells them. “Laufey was her ultimate rebellion.”

“Did she want to marry him?” Steve asks, curious.

“No.” She tilts her head, her ponytail swishing to the side. “Well, she imagined bringing him home to her parents. She liked to think about them getting upset. More than upset. Livid.” She laughs softly. “We were much younger then.”

“Young and rebellious,” Loki notes. “At least now I know where I get it from.” He gives a small smile.

The Hillfort looms larger, blacking out a large portion of the stars in the sky. There are flames of different colors dotting the top of the structure.

“Looks like something in a Western,” Steve says as he looks at it.

“It’s very Viking like,” Loki notes.

Captain Britain looks at it over his shoulder. “I think it’s just a normal medieval fort.”

“Perspective is everything,” Loki says. “Or most things.”

Steve gives a small smile. He’s getting nervous, though he isn’t sure why. He looks over at Roma. She’s beautiful, and he wonders how his mother would react to meeting a faerie. He imagines his mother would smile and blush and curtsy and stammer as she recounted how she always believed.

“Where have you gone, Darling?” Loki asks softly.

He can feel his own blush starting as he looks down at his hands. “Just thinking about how my ma would react if she were here.” He looks at Roma. “She was a believer. Taught me all I know about faeries.”

Roma smiles regally. “Your mother is from,” she searches her memory.

“Ireland,” he supplies. “It’s where Loki and I were before, where we started to look.”

She turns to Loki. “And your father is dead.”

“Laufey is dead,” Loki confirms. “Odin still lives. I don’t consider either to be my father.”

“No?” Her ponytail swishes again as her head tilts. Her blue eyes study him.

“No.” It is calm but firm. “I was too Jotun for one and not Jotun enough for the other.” He feels the weight of Steve’s arm curl around him. It brings him comfort, reminding him that it doesn’t matter now. He has Steve. The reminder makes him smile.

xxx

Johnny Storm smiles as he walks up to the twins. “Hey. Looks like we’re training together today.”

“So it would seem,” Wanda smiles shyly. Then she sees Vision behind him, and her smile grows wider. “Hello, Vision.”

Pietro rolls his eyes as Vision greets her with a soft smile and a soft hello.

Johnny turns. “I still can’t get over how purple you are.”

“Not purple,” Wanda insists. “There is more red than blue.”

Johnny looks at Pietro who shrugs.

Maria Hill strides in. Bucky is just behind her holding a small briefcase. Both are all business despite the grin that Johnny is giving her. She gives him her sternest look. “Welcome to the Basement,” she tells them.

“Thank you,” Vision replies cordially.

She looks at him for a moment before continuing. “Today you’ll be training as a team. Now every team needs a leader. And today that leader will be,” she pauses for dramatic effect, “Bucky Barnes.” She turns slightly to acknowledge the soldier.

Bucky gives a single nod. He’s been prepping for this for a few days. Carol even helped him with figuring out how best to use them. Separately it’s pretty obvious. But together…That is an interesting puzzle. It took a while to decide how to do it. “This is going to be a rescue scenario. We’re starting with natural disasters. First up, fire.”

“Well I think you have this in hand,” Maria says. “I’ll be reviewing the video later and reading Barnes’ report.” With that, she strides out again.

Johnny’s eyes are focused on her ass as she goes. There’s a cocky smile on his face.

Bucky concentrates on not showing his amusement. “Johnny, time to start thinking with your _big_ head.”

“Huh? Oh. Right. Sorry.”

“No you aren’t.” Bucky looks at the four of them – fire, speed, telekinesis, and a combination of density manipulation and laser beam. “Okay, so how do we stop a fire?”

“Water,” the four of them say together.

“We don’t have water.”

Vision helpfully points out that there are sprinklers in the ceiling. “If there is a fire, they should go off and help to douse the flames.”

Bucky takes a slow breath. “The sprinklers have been shut off. No sprinklers. No water.”

“Where are we?” Johnny asks.

Vision looks at him. “We are in the Basement of Avengers Tower. Are you feeling well, Johnny?”

“I mean in the scenario.” He gestures at Bucky. “That’s why we’re in the Basement. Right?”

“Exactly,” the super soldier replies. He presses a few buttons on his phone. Suddenly it looks like they are outside in a wooded area. “Does this answer your original question, Human Torch?”

“Sure does.” He bends down and looks at the brush. “So no water?”

“No water. There are houses that way.” Bucky points east. “So how do you put out the fire?”

Pietro answers first. “I can try to create wind to stop it spreading.”

“Good. Anyone else?”

Johnny scratches his head. “I could do a controlled burn near the houses, create a barrier around them.”

“Great. How are you going to control it?”

Pietro again offers to try to make sure it doesn’t spread the wrong way.

Bucky nods slowly. He looks at Wanda. “How good are you at barriers?”

She looks back. “You wish me to create barrier so the fire does not spread.”

“I do. Think you can handle it?”

She takes a deep breath and glances at her brother. “We shall see.”

Vision has been considering his role. “I could also help with the control burn.”

Bucky smiles. “I was thinking you’d be the group’s Hawkeye.”

It takes a moment for Bucky’s words to click. His head tilts up suddenly when understanding dawns. “I am to keep an eye on the fire.”

“And warn us where it’s going next,” Bucky confirms. “And if you need to, use your laser to do your own control burn.” He looks around. “Everyone know what they’re doing? Good. Flyers, don’t fly too high. You’ll bump your heads.”

Vision gives a small smile. “We will try not to be Icarus.”

“Nice,” Bucky chuckles. “All right.” He opens the briefcase. “Get your earpieces and let’s do a comms check.”

xxx

Rhiannon stands in front of the main building’s door. She watches as the carriage comes nearer, its four passengers visible inside. She smiles at them. It’s been a strange couple of days, and part of her wonders if it’s a dream.

“Rhiannon,” Roma greets as she descends from the carriage.

“Roma, my good friend.” There is suspicion behind her green eyes. She isn’t sure how much Roma knew and more importantly when she knew it. She quickly turns her attention to the next person. “My son.”

“Queen Rhiannon,” Loki greets. He does not yet consider her a mother. “May I present to you my fiancé Steve Rogers.”

“Ma’am,” the handsome blond man says. He looks hopeful and perhaps a twinge nervous.

The Queen smiles at him. “It is a pleasure to meet you. My son has told me so much about you. I already feel as though I know you.” She offers him her hand.

He takes it and gives a little bow as Captain Britain climbs out of the carriage.

“Queen Rhiannon, a pleasure to see you again,” Brian says through his mask.

“And you. If I ever actually saw you,” she replies with a tiny glint in her eye.

Steve is amazed by how much the Queen looks like Helena. Only the color of her eyes are different. The hair is a different color, too, but it isn’t as noticeable. He supposes it’s more correct to say that Hel looks like the Queen.

“Your fiancé is staring,” she tells her son.

“Marveling at your beauty no doubt,” he replies.

“You are a flatterer.” She moves to take his arm, but Loki shifts away from her, closer to Steve.

Roma takes her arm instead and gently guides her to the door. “It’s been too long since we’ve had a long visit.”

The two women walk inside. “How long have you known?” Rhiannon asks softly, dangerously.

“How long have I known what?”

“That my son was alive and living with the immortals of the Norse.”

Roma’s ponytail swishes as she lifts and shakes her head a bit. “I learned of it two days before you did. And that was only because we’re keeping a close watch on Morgana.”

Rhiannon studies her friend for a moment and decides that she believes her.

Behind them, Loki is quiet as he tries to listen. He’s grateful Steve is here to anchor him this time, to give him strength. His eyes remain on the woman who is clearly his birth mother.

They enter a room already containing three people. They rise. The older man has hair that had once been dark but is now mostly grey. The younger man has golden hair and green eyes. The woman has brown hair the color of chestnuts. She appears to be approximately the same age as the younger man.

Rhiannon stands near them and turns around. “May I present my husband Manawyddan, my son Pryderi, and his wife Cigfa.” They nod as she says their names. Then she turns to them. “You remember Roma. The man in the strange costume is one of Roma’s champions.”

“Captain Britain at your service,” Brian says.

Rhiannon nervously licks her lips. “And this is Loki my son from the Jotun named Laufey. And his betrothed Steve.”

Loki sizes up his birth mother’s family. It’s only now that he realizes he had a glimmer of hope of belonging somewhere, of belonging here with his birth mother. He only realizes it when it becomes obvious that he doesn’t. He smiles his politician smile and gives a very small bow. “A pleasure.” His holds his head high.

Steve know exactly what Loki is doing, putting on a mask to protect himself. He wishes his love didn’t feel it was necessary. Hoping to relax the atmosphere, he gives a warm smile and steps forward. “I’m Steve Rogers,” he says and offers his hand to the son. “It’s an honor to meet you.”

Like Asgardians, Pryderi grasps Steve’s forearm. “You know me?”

“My mother used to tell me tales of faeries. She didn’t really mention you, but we have Google,” he explains.

“Google?”

Loki keeps his eyes steady and a benign smile on his face. “A sort of oracle in a box. It provides useful information, albeit from a Midgardian point of view.” He doesn’t want this anymore. He wants to go home and snuggle on the couch with Steve and Oliver. But he knows that isn’t possible. So he sits when he’s invited to, keeping close to Steve. “I suppose Rhiannon has told you about me. I daresay it came as a surprise.”

“Yes,” Pryderi replies. “And here I thought I was the only son presumed dead who returned.” He gives a small smile as his wife takes his hand.

“The difference being that she believed you to be alive,” Loki points out. He can’t help but wonder if that was because she had wanted Pryderi and had not actually wanted him.

Rhiannon tries to explain, “I was younger and more gullible then.”

“Much,” Roma adds. “And if I had been there…” Learning that her friend’s son was alive only added to the guilt she has been feeling all these years. It’s one thing to feel guilty for not being there to offer comfort. It’s another to know being there might have prevented so much pain and anguish.

Rhiannon frowns. There is anger in her green eyes. “Yes. But you weren’t.”

Steve knows that look. “Well there’s no doubt you’re related to Loki. You look a lot alike. And you look almost exactly like his daughter Hel.”

Her expression changes to a mixture of hope and regret. “Do I?”

Loki nods. “You do. She’s Queen of Helheim.” He finds it funny how he is the first-born son of a King and a Queen, was adopted by a King and Queen, but has no kingdom of his own.

“Do you have any other children?” Steve asks.

“No,” Rhiannon replies. “It was very difficult for me to conceive Pryderi. There was even talk of Pwyll divorcing me so that he could marry someone who could give him a child.”

Roma shakes her head. “We all know you and Pwyll would never have agreed to that.”

“No. Pwyll was my partner in every sense of the word.” A sad smile appears on her lips. “But I have Manawyddan now. In love I have been very lucky.”

“So it would seem,” Loki says. “You are one of multiple kingdoms in this land. Do you find that difficult?”

“No. We tend to leave each other alone,” she replies as she studies him. “Was it not that way on Ass-guard?”

“Asgard is a flat land with only one king. However, there were often skirmishes with the other realms of Yggdrasil.”

“Yggdrasil?”

“The life tree,” Loki explains. “Your knowledge of Norse mythology is woefully lacking.”

“Is your knowledge of the fae any better?” she challenges back.

“No. But Celtic mythology isn’t considered part of a well-rounded Western education.” He tilts his head. “Well, the Arthurian legends are. Leprechauns. Whatever is included in Shakespeare’s plays. That’s it though.”

“He isn’t wrong,” Brian says. “Even in the British system we learn more about Greek, Roman, Egyptian, and Norse gods than about Celtic ones.”

Loki continues, “Hence my not know Celtic mythology is a lot less strange than you not knowing Norse mythology.”

Rhiannon lifts her chin. “I didn’t go through any mortal educational system.”

“No. Perhaps if you had known Norse mythology…” He tells himself not to go there. If she had known, she might have wanted him even less.

Her faces softens. “I’m sorry I didn’t believe you were alive. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.” Her head drops. “I didn’t get to see either of my boys grow up.”

Loki almost feels sorry for her. Almost. But the bitterness of having been abandoned is still here. “Perhaps if you had checked. But I suppose it was easier for you if I were dead.”

“Watch yourself, boy,” Manawyddan warns.

“Boy?” He feels Steve’s hand against his leg. His nostrils flare. “I am no boy.” His eyes move to his birth mother even as he feels everyone else’s eyes on him. He smiles pleasantly. “I know of course you were young, dear Rhiannon. It must have been confusing.” Steve can see the stiffness in the smile.

“It was. And if I could have done it differently, Loki, please know that I would.”

“Of course. My mother Queen Frigga of Asgard wished me to extend an invitation to you. She would very much like to meet you and your lovely family.” There’s something in the way he says it that obviously excludes himself. “Her husband is King Odin the ruler of Asgard. You may meet one or two of their sons as well.”

“Thor,” Rhiannon remembers from their last conversation.

“Correct. He is the one closest to my age.”

“I would be most delighted to meet them.” Her tone is as measured as his had been.

Steve clears his throat. “Excuse me. And sorry for, well, I know it’s not really my place, but you two should probably work out what this is before going to Asgard.” Yes everyone is looking at him. Yes he definitely wishes everyone but Rhiannon, Loki, and himself were gone.

Manawyddan narrows his eyes. “If you mean succession –“

“No.”

“Pryderi is prince and shall be king.”

“No one is doubting that.”

“Good. Because if he tries –“

“He won’t.”

Brian tries to help. Then Pryderi and Cigfa join in. Soon they are all talking over each other, all but Roma, Rhiannon, and Loki. The mother and son stare at each other with regret in their green eyes.

Roma stands, her ponytail swishing as she does, causing the other men to stand, too. “Pryderi, perhaps you could give us a tour. It’s been so long since I’ve been here, and much has changed. I’m sure the Captains Britain and America would enjoy it as well.”

Steve nods. “I would.”

“I thought as much.” She smiles and steps towards the older man. “Manawyddan, perhaps you’d be so kind as to escort me. And Captain America can escort Cigfa.”

“You mean for all of us to go?” Cigfa asks.

“All but Loki and Rhiannon. I believe Steve is correct; they have much to discuss.”

Steve kisses Loki’s cheek then offers his arm to the Princess.

She takes it and looks to her husband. “Pryderi, shall we?”

He looks at his mother who nods once. Then he leads the way out.

Loki sits back down once they’ve gone.

“You’re angry,” she states.

“You aren’t,” he counters.

“I am sad and regretful.”

“I was not angry –“ Loki stops himself. “My anger was a mere simmer until I read the story of what happened to your other son. I thought perhaps it was embellishment as the Midgardians so often do. But then your son mentioned it.”

“It was different.”

His eyes flash. “There was blood and bone, and yet you did not believe him dead.”

Her eyes flash back. “They said I ate him. I knew that not to be true.”

“And yet you believed him to be alive.”

“Yes. I knew he was. And I knew he’d come back to me. And he did.” Her eyes sadden. “Just as you did.”

“Only you believed me dead. Or wanted to believe. Either way you could not be bothered to try to find me.” Unwanted Loki. Monster. Even as a child. Belonging nowhere.

“You have every right to be angry –“

His voice seethes with sarcasm. “Do I? Do I?! Well gee thank you very much for that bit of commentary.”

“I get to be angry, too!” she shouts. “I was lied to just as you were.”

“No. You weren’t. Shall we compare? Do you really want to go there with me?”

Her jaw sets. She knows from his last visit what some of the lies told to him were. Her shoulders slump. “No. All I can say is that I’m sorry. I should have tried harder.”

“Yes, you should have.” His hands ball into fists. “Did you want me at all?”

“Of course.” She reaches a hand out. “If I didn’t want you, I never would have carried you.” She closes her eyes. “I should have been more suspicious of Laufey. I should have known he was lying to me. But I couldn’t hear you. You were so quiet.” She looks at him with eyes so like his own, reminding him so much of Helena. “When he told me you never took a breath, I had nothing and no one to tell me differently.” Her head bows in shame. “If you never wish to see me again…”

“Ever since I found out I was adopted, I wondered about you. I wondered how it was a mother could abandon her child.” He looks at his hands as he plays with his fingers. “I was curious but frightened by what the answer would most likely be. I figured you were also Jotun, also disgusted by my smallness.”

“I am not Jotun.” It’s a stupid thing to say. Obviously she isn’t Jotun, but she still feels the need to say it.

“No. I learned that later.” He shrugs. “I decided to come looking after I got engaged. You see, I’ve abandoned children, too. I thought I was protecting them, protecting reality.” He shakes his head. “Steve wants to find them so that they can be there at our wedding. Silly idea really. What are the odds I’ll be able to find them?”

“The odds don’t matter.”

He nods. He looks up at her. “And even if I did find them, how could they forgive me for what I did?”

“Did you…” She starts again, choosing her words with care. “Did it happen after you learned about your situation?”

“Before.” He rubs his neck. “And I wondered if I had a right to find them and tell them the truth. After all, I did not want the truth about you.”

“What changed your mind?”

“A needed to know if forgiveness was possible.”

“Is it?” There’s a mixture of fear and hope in her green eyes.

He looks at her. “I think, perhaps, it is.”

xxx

As soon as they’re back in their hotel room, Steve pulls Loki into his arms. “You okay, Kitten?”

Loki wraps his arms tightly around his fiancé. “No.” The word is muffled by Steve’s neck.

“You will be. You’re a survivor.”

The muffled voice replies, “I don’t want to survive. I want to live.” He pulls away and pouts at Steve. “You made me want to live.”

“Sorry?” Steve cups his love’s cheek. “It seemed like your talk with her helped at least.” He waits for a reaction but only gets the same pout. “Did it? Help?”

Loki nods. “But it…” He frowns and goes to sit on the bed. Only after Steve sits next to him and takes his hand does he try again. “We’re related. I think that’s obvious. But I thought…”

The artist waits patiently, giving Loki time to work out his thoughts.

Looking at their hands, he sighs. “I thought I’d belong there. Like Harry Potter at Hogwarts. Suddenly you’re home and you feel it.”

“You don’t feel that?”

“The magic is…The magic feels like home. It’s so much easier to do there. But the place itself?” His eyes focus on the long lashes and blue irises beyond them. “I don’t belong there no more than I belong on Asgard now.”

“Of course not.” Steve gives him a soft smile. “You belong with me.”

Loki smiles. “Indeed I do.” His eyes drop again. “I wish I could crawl into Frigga’s lap like I used to.”

“My lap not good enough for you now?” It’s a light tease. Steve understands. Sometimes you just want to go back and be a kid, be the one that is comforted, to feel safe and loved. “I love you, Loki. And I know it isn’t the same, but you can use my lap anytime.”

Green eyes smile. “I love you back, Steve. And yours it my favorite lap.” The smile widens, transforms into something naughty. “Particularly that which it includes.” His free hand reaches over and cups his love’s cock.

Steve takes a shaky breath. “You don’t want to do that if you don’t plan on doing more with it.”

Loki begins to massage it as he replies, “I was rather hoping _you_ would do something more with it.” His eyes turn sad. “I need to feel loved.”

Pulling him close, Steve assure him that he is loved. “So much, Kitten. I can’t live without you.”

“You can.”

“I’d just be surviving. And surviving isn’t enough.” He guides Loki into a firm kiss.

“I need you, Steve Rogers,” Loki says against his lips.

“I need you, Loki Frigguson.” Steve slowly begins to pull off the god’s clothes. “I plan on showing you how much.”

“Promise?”

He takes the god’s left hand and kisses the ring he placed on his finger. “Promise.” He returns to Loki’s lips, coaxing them open just before their torsos plop onto the bed. It causes them to chuckle for a moment, but soon they are back to tasting each other.

Loki pulls off Steve’s shirt, his need and desire rushing the movement. But then he stops so he can gaze at the muscular form in front of him. He waves his hand, and Steve is shorter, frailer. He takes a small hand, almost half the size of his own, and kisses the palm of it. “Do you mind? I want the true essence of you.”

“I don’t mind.” Steve smiles at Loki. His heart suddenly fills to bursting with love. “You have no idea how much I don’t mind.” He smiles. “There’s just one problem.”

“What’s that?”

“I may not be able to reach your lips to kiss you when I’m inside you.”

Loki bites his lip. “All I need is to be able to see your face.”

Steve nods. He takes off Loki’s pants first. Then with a shyness that seems to have increased with the decrease in his size, he takes off his own pants.

“Boxers, too, my Darling.”

The blue boxers get pushed down.

They get beneath the covers of the bed. Then Loki slowly begins to explore Steve’s body. “It’s been a while.” He means it’s been awhile since they’ve done anything with this body.

He nods. “I always get nervous when I’m like this with you.”

“Why, Darling?”

“Because you deserve someone so much better, Kitten.”

“You’re the best man I know,” Loki assures him. “Who else could get me to marry them?”

Steve nods. He starts kissing Loki’s skin, heating the skin wherever his lips touch.

Loki closes his eyes and lies back, enjoying the attention. This is home. Steve is his home. This is where he belongs. “Steve,” he sighs.

“Right here, Kitten.” His kisses are concentrating on Loki’s nipple. 

“Lubricant?”

Steve lifts his thin arm and shows the god the bottle of lubricant. His mouth is too busy biting and sucking to answer. Finally he moves away from the nipple and travel slowly down. He chuckles at how much farther apart Loki’s legs get the lower down he goes.

Loki plants his feet on the bed and tilts his hips to give Steve room. He groans when he feels a touch tracing the hole of his anus. He moans when he feels hot breath against his cock. He gasps when he feels a finger enter just as the mouth sucks against the base of his cock. “Steve,” he moans.

They’re only getting started. Steve prepares him slowly, taking his time, enjoying how the god’s pleas grow more desperate the slower he goes.

“Steve, please,” Loki begs after three fingers begin stretching him out. His cock is hard and wanting even more of that warm mouth. He wants it surrounding him, swallowing around him. “Steeeve.”

“Yes, Kitten?” 

“Don’t make me wait anymore. Please.”

“Hush, Kitten. Good things come inside those who wait.” He adds more lube to his hand and pushes in a fourth finger. It’s just to ensure Loki is well stretched. But to help with any discomfort, he sucks the tip of Loki’s cock for seven seconds.

Loki’s body shudders then cries out for more.

Steve finally pulls out his fingers and adds lubricant to his cock. The bottle goes on the nightstand. Then he lines up and looks into Loki’s eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you back.”

He pushes inside his lover. He goes in easily, the warmth around his cock causing him to sigh.

They look into each other’s eyes and begin to move.

They find the rhythm easily.

Loki curls his back so he can kiss Steve, his love, his only. He remembers when such attention unmade him then put him back together. The Captain’s touch still has that power over him. He aches from it even as it soothes him. It’s as though Steve is tracing his cracks and strengthening them, lessening the scars. “How do you do that?”

“Do what?” Steve’s voice is breathless. He can feel his testicles rising, preparing him for orgasm.

“Make me better. Stronger.”

“I love you,” he answers simply. “Oh God I love you!” His mouth drops open in ecstasy as a tinny moan erupts from his throat.

Loki can feel the warmth of his love’s semen pulse into him. “Steve,” he breathes. “my Steve.” He feels a hand on his cock. Then he feels hot breath. A warm wetness envelops him. “Steve,” he whispers triumphantly as his toes begin to curl. “Steve,” he whimpers in need as he feels a vibrating hum around him. “A little more. Just…a little…more.” He grabs the sheets when he feels pressure, wonderful pressure around his testicles. “Steve. Steve. Steve. Steve!”

Steve swallows what he can before relinquishing the god’s cock. He wiggles back up until his head is on the pillow. “Hey.”

Smiling, Loki replies, “Hey.”

“Feeling loved yet?”

“Yes. Very. Thank you.” He looks at his love. “Is it time to turn you back into the super soldier?”

“I’m afraid so,” Steve replies. He doesn’t want to get used to this size again.

Loki changes him back with a kiss. “Thank you.”

Steve gathers him in his arms. “My pleasure.” It really was.

xxx

Bucky lets himself into Carol’s place. “I’m home,” he calls just before he sees her and Jess at the table looking over a file.

Carol’s head looks up and smiles. “Hey there, Bucky-Bear. How did training go?”

“It went pretty well. We didn’t have to turn the sprinklers on. But I think I prefer Security.” He walks over and gives her a quick kiss. “What are you two working on?”

“P.I. case,” Jess answers as the gathers up the information.

“Oh. Okay.” He’s learned not to ask more questions after those words have been said. He wonders if it is really learning or some form conditioning. Probably both. He supposes he doesn’t matter so long as he is able to keep his memories and his free will. “How was your day?”

“Good. But I wanna hear about training.”

“Yeah, Bucky-Bear. Let’s hear it,” Jess chimes in with a grin.

He sits down at the table. “Okay. They need more training.”

“Well that’s a given.” 

Bucky nods. Then he looks at them with suspicious eyes. “Why do you want to know?”

“Just asking.”

“Well seeing as how it’s Avengers business and you aren’t Avengers, I really don’t think I should be giving you any information about it.” He takes a drink of his water.

Carol smiles at that. “Nicely done, Sergeant.”

“Thanks, Sparkles.” He winks at her as Jess rolls her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. Hope you enjoyed this installment. 
> 
> Thank you to skydancer2000 (ff) for recognizing that Loki would have some pent-up anger against Rhiannon. As I researched her family, it became obvious that the story of her son would only anger him more. And thank you to JuneOokami (ff) whose question about Rhiannon’s family made me dig into her more. 
> 
> I think that’s it for now. For those of you in school, I hope this semester turns out well for you. For the rest of us, much love. Until next time…


	222. To Settle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce & Logan are making a life. Vision goes to California. Hel and Wade join Steve and Loki in London. Steve calms Loki's nerves. Loki gets Steve, Odin, and Frigga to Avalon.
> 
> **Pairings:** Bruce  & Logan, Steve & Loki (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Cutting, Oral Sex

Bruce builds a fire while Logan cleans the large fish he caught. They eat a lot of fish. Logan usually paddles Bruce to town before going out to catch more. Bruce helps the locals as best he can, aiding the doctors they have. Later, Logan picks him up again, and they make their way back to their little island.

It took Logan making a few trips before Bruce became comfortable with him going across the water to the town. He never wanted to go there himself. Then one day, Logan told him to “just get in the damn boat.” So he did. And it went okay. As nervous as he was, Hulk didn’t try to come out.

Their boat is a traditional Philippine banca. The hull is narrow, one-man across, and can fit three people comfortably. There is on outrigger on either side. The outriggers remind Bruce of pool noodles. Some bancas have motors, but motors need gas and oil and maintenance. So they use paddles.

It’s not a bad life. If anything, it reminds Bruce of his time just before the Avengers. Only he didn’t have Logan then. And he was keeping himself angry to keep Hulk at bay. Also there’s a lot more humidity here.

“Hey, that fire ain’t gonna light itself,” Logan calls.

Bruce looks over at him then down at the pile of twigs and branches. “Right.” He goes back to lighting the fire.

“You okay?” the mutant asks as he starts walking the cleaned fish up to the house.

“Yeah. Yeah I am.” He’s almost surprised by it.

Logan nods. “I’m gonna season this and grab a few veggies. I’ll be right back.”

“Okay.” Bruce nurses the fire until it’s large enough to cook with. Then he looks up into the sky where millions of stars are starting to appear as dusk nears. This view is definitely not available in Manhattan. It makes him think that Logan was wrong. He won’t get bored with this life. He won’t feel a need to go back. But he definitely isn’t looking forward to the day when Logan does.

xxx

Vision lands in front of Tony and Pepper’s Malibu mansion. He looks up at the bright sun overhead. He takes a moment to enjoy the warmth before walking up to the door then through it.

“Hello, Vision,” FRIDAY’s voice calls. “Tony is in his lab downstairs. He’s been notified of your arrival.”

“Thank you, FRIDAY,” he replies. After doing a quick scan of the house’s blueprints, he sinks into the floor, coming through the ceiling of the lab. “Hello, Tony.”

The billionaire looks up from his workbench. “Oh. Hey, Vision. How was your flight?”

“Other than the rain I hit near the Mississippi River, it was very pleasant.”

“Good.” He looks at the synthetic man for a moment. “Let me introduce you around. That handsome devil over there,” he points at a mechanical arm with a claw at the end, “is DUM-E…the Third?” Tony shrugs. “His predecessor here in California perished in the great Stark Malibu Mansion Explosion of 2015.”

“My condolences.”

DUM-E moves so that the claw faces Vision then moves back down.

“We still just call him DUM-E,” Tony explains. “And you already know FRIDAY.” He looks around. “There’s U over there. Come on out, U.” He gestures for another robot to come forward. It’s wider than DUM-E and currently holds some schematics for what looks like a new Iron Man suit. “U holds my plans and is also one of our documenters.”

“Nice to meet you,” Vision says.

U rolls forward then rolls back again.

Tony turns in his chair. “And last but definitely not least, the little swinger over here,” he gestures towards a baby in an Iron Man onesie, “is Nicholas Matthew Stark.”

Nicholas starts to babble as though saying hello.

Vision walks over to him and takes the tiny hand. “Hello, Nicholas Matthew Stark. I am Vision. Unfortunately, I do not speak baby and cannot understand what you’re saying.”

Tony chuckles at that. He invites Vision to sit. “So how are things in New York?”

“Well. Commander Hill has us training with Bucky Barnes.”

“Bababababa,” Nicholas says.

“Us?”

Vision nods. “It’s usually Wanda, Pietro, and Johnny. Sometimes Spider-Man or The Thing joins us.”

They discuss what Bucky is having them do, Nicholas interjecting as needed with some very important sounds. Then Tony asks Vision if he thinks they make a good team.

“Fair. But we are improving,” he replies. “I think the new facility you’re planning will help provide the room we need. And it will allow us to expand our fleet of vehicles.”

“We’re not planning. We’re doing,” Tony says just before FRIDAY interrupts.

“It’s time for Nicholas’ feeding.”

Tony stands. “Alright, everybody, this is a ‘Pepper’s milk’ feeding.”

Vision watches as DUM-E helps Tony, mainly by opening and closing doors. The milk is in the mini refrigerator. The bottles are in a desk next to it.

“Mind grabbing Nicholas?”

Vision looks at the child who smiles at him. He walks slowly over, crouches down, and lifts the baby up, careful to support his little head. Tony would later describe the look on the magenta face as both terrified and amazed.

“Wanna feed him?”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”

“Sure it is.” Tony gets him to sit down then shows him how to hold the baby for feeding. Then he hands over the bottle. “The squishy thinner end goes in his mouth.”

Vision gives him a look that reminds Tony this isn’t JARVIS. Where JARVIS would have come back with a snarky comment, Vision simply nods. “I was aware of that, but thank you for the prompt.”

He gives a small smile. “Well that’s something.” He claps Vision on the shoulder.

The nipple gets pressed to the baby’s lips, but he turns away. This seems to confuse the synthetic man. He tries again, but the baby turns the other way.

“Not so easy is it,” Tony teases.

Vision tries once more as he searches the internet for how to get babies to take a bottle. He goes through some of the suggestions – checking the flow of milk, verifying that this is the baby’s feeding time. He seems at a loss.

Tony stands near them. He bends over, looks at Nicholas, and opens his eyes and mouth wide as if in surprise. The baby does the same. “Now,” he says.

The nipple goes into Nicholas’ mouth, and he sucks happily.

“Is that…”

“Normal?” Tony asks. “It is for us.”

Vision looks back at the baby. “I will remember for next time.” He smiles at the little guy who stares at him, the tiny mouth working with singular determination. He wonders what it might be like to have one of his own.

xxx

The first meeting between the mothers is to be kept small and private. It is to be Frigga, Odin, Rhiannon, Manawyddan, Loki, and Steve. But first they have to figure out logistics.

Though Rhiannon has used the faerie gate to travel between dimensions and across the land, she has never used it to travel to another world. It’s decided that the Bifrost is the best way to get them to Asgard. That of course means a trip through town to get to the palace. Rhiannon believes she can create a faerie gate to get them there but doesn’t mention it. Why should she hide who she is?

“They could always visit here,” the Queen of Fairyland notes.

Loki checks with his parents, and they agree. But it will have to wait a few days.

In the meantime, Loki invites Helena and Wade to see London with him and Steve. Helena gets a visit. Wade gets a text.

They meet Brian Braddock at the Tower of London. Unfortunately, just as they finish going through the little area about medieval torture, Brian is called away. But he promises to get them tickets for a show and join them again that evening.

“Harry Potter?” Loki asks, joking more than anything.

Brian, lovely Brian, says he will try. “But it’s a very popular show,” he cautions.

“We know,” Steve tells him with a hand on his shoulder. “He was joking. Anything will be fine.”

He smiles. “Well I’ll still try. I’d love to see it myself.”

Wade hugs him then looks into his blue eyes. “If you get us tickets to Harry Potter, I will marry you and have your babies.”

Clearly flustered, Brian stammers that that won’t be necessary. “Really. Besides, it’s highly doubtful that I’ll be able to.”

“Just giving you an added incentive, Pretty Boy.” Wade gives him a wink.

“Right. Well, I should get on. Steve, I’ll text you later with the name of the theater and the time.” Brian says his final good-bye’s and heads to the exit.

“Someday, I’m going to marry that man,” Wade says as he watches Brian leave. He takes a breath and turns to his father. “Can we look at the torture stuff again?”

Steve takes Loki’s hand. “Actually, I was hoping we could look at the crown jewels. They’re shiny,” the Captain adds. “And really popular. So if we don’t want to wait in a super long line, we should go now.”

Helena jumps onto Wade’s back. “I like jewels. Let’s go.”

They head to the opposite end of the area to where the big signs announce the crown jewels. “Look at the birds, Da,” Helena announces from her two-legged mount. “They kind of look like you.”

Her father laughs. “I suppose they do. Handsome fellows.”

“Can you communicate with them?” Steve asks. “When you’re a bird,” he clarifies.

“It’s easier. It’s a psychic connection like the one I share with Sleipnir. Only it’s easier with him.”

“Sleipnir is cool,” Wade says. “I mean, how many people get to ride on their big brother’s back?”

“I do!” Helena kisses her brother’s cheek. “To the jewels!” She points to the line.

He runs to it as Steve and Loki watch. It fills the god’s heart with happiness. “Thank you for this,” he says softly to his love. He sees Wade come to an abrupt halt at the end of the line and two hands hurriedly waving them over.

“You’re welcome. We better get there quick before they make a scene.”

Loki smiles. “Don’t tempt me.”

Soon they join them in line.

“Hey, Poppa Grande,” Wade begins, putting on his best little boy look, “will you buy me a souvenir?”

Loki smiles. “Did you have something in particular in mind?”

“I was thinking a cool shirt or maybe one of those tiny spoons or maybe a sword and shield.”

He laughs. “Yes on the shirt, spoon, and shield. But I think you have enough swords. What about you, Pet?”

She considers. “I want to look and see what they have. But a cool pen would be nice.”

“And you, my Darling?” Loki asks Steve.

His head tilts as he thinks. “Maybe a t-shirt or a hoodie or something. You?”

“Maybe one of these crown jewels.” He winks.

“Ooh. Yeah.” Wade is grinning as Hel nods.

“No,” Steve says. “There will be no stealing.”

“Boo,” Loki pouts. He’s smiling, too.

As they get into the building, there is information on Queen Elizabeth II’s reign. The dates seem pretty recent to the immortals.

“Step-Da, do you remember when she was crowned?”

“No. That was after I was trapped in the ice. Her father was King in my day,” he explains. “But I remember her as a little girl. Her family refused to leave Buckingham Palace during the air raids. Some people thought that was stupid and dangerous, but it showed a deep resolve.” There’s a sadness in his eyes as he remembers the destruction caused by the war.

Helena pats Wade’s chest, and he lets her down. Then she walks over and gives Steve a hug.

Hugging back, he smiles in surprise. “What’s this for?”

“For being brave and making it through the war, more or less, and mostly for loving my Da.”

Steve gives that almost-shy half smile of his. “That last part is easy.”

Loki didn’t think it was possible to love Steve any more than he already did, but somehow he does.

Helena sighs. “I need a Steve in my life. It’s too bad Brian left.”

“Oooh,” Wade practically sings. “Someone’s got a cru-ush.”

“Like you don’t,” she challenges. “He’s handsome, and you know it. Also, Da likes him.” She grins and looks over at her father. “He isn’t blue.”

Loki raises an eyebrow. “True. However, we don’t know whether he’s seeing someone or not.”

She rolls her violet eyes. “That wasn’t on purpose.”

“Wait,” Wade says. “Do I know this story? Did my sister have an affair with a married person?”

“No,” she tells him quickly. “There was no affair. And he wasn’t married just seeing someone. And he told me –“

“After leading you on,” Loki notes.

“Line’s moving,” Steve says, tugging his love’s hand.

The god moves. “I remember you crying over him, Pet. All I wanted was to take that hurt away.”

She nods. “Step Da took us for ice cream,” she tells Wade.

Her brother nods solemnly. “Ice cream is a great emotional healer.”

“I don’t know if it healed me, but it made me feel a little better.”

Loki realizes something. It makes him stop and look at his daughter. “Aren’t you dating Rogue?”

“Yes.”

Wade gasps. “Did you kiss a girl and like it?” He bats his eyes. “Do tell.”

She rolls her eyes again. “We aren’t serious or anything.”

“Have you had sex?” her father asks, ignoring Steve’s look suggesting this is not the time or place.

“Da,” she says, indicating how embarrassing that question is.

“It’s a simple question.”

“And none of your business.”

“Give it up, Kitten,” Steve tells Loki. “She has that look you get when you’re being stubborn.”

“Do I get that look?” Wade asks. He tries to mimic his sister’s expression.

Steve tries not to laugh. “That’s the one.”

“Look!” Helena points. They can finally get a glimpse of jewels. “Shiny.” She hugs her father’s arm. “Are you sure we can’t take some?”

Loki looks at Steve just to see his stern expression. “No, Pet. No souvenirs of that type.”

“Please?” Wade says as they get closer.

“No, Wade.”

“Pretty please?” He adds, “With sugar on top?”

“No, Wade.”

He bobs up and down on the balls of his feet. “But I want a crown.”

“I’ll get you one at the gift shop,” Loki promises.

“Thank you, Sugar Pop.”

xxx

Rogue and Helena sit on the porch of the Xavier Mansion and look at the stars. They hold hands. It’s the only part of them that’s touching.

“Da asked me if we had sex.”

“No.” Rogue’s eyes are huge in horror. “Really? What did you say?”

“That it was none of his business,” Hel replies with bravado.

She looks at the woman next to her. “Really?” It sounds a lot different than her previous ‘really’. The first had been full of shock and horror. This one is gently telling her to fess up.

The dark eyes look directly back. “Really. And I’m a little hurt that you would think I couldn’t stand up to my father.”

“Well he is your daddy, and he’s kind of intimidatin’.”

“Wade was there. He’s less intimidating when Wade is around.” She strokes Rogue’s thumb. “And Steve.”

Rogue looks at their hands. “Did you wanna?”

“Tell him? No,” she says with a shake of her head.

The mutant’s voice goes quiet. “No. Have sex with me.”

Helena takes a breath. She opens her mouth to speak, but the door opens before she does.

Bobby comes outside, Kitty right behind him. They’re holding hands. “Oh. Hey,” he says.

Kitty pulls him along. “We were just passing through.”

He smiles at Rogue as he’s made to follow.

Rogue rolls her eyes. She is so over him and finds him more annoying than anything now. She looks over at Helena. “So?”

“So?” She’s really hoping Rogue has forgotten the question.

“Do I have to ask again?”

Helena looks at the ground then up at the sky. The sky is different here. “I miss Gwen more than I miss Kurt. Is that weird?”

Rogue isn’t sure if she’s relieved or disappointed. “No.” She rests her head on Hel’s shoulder. “I know I’m no Gwen, but I could be your best friend. If you want.”

The young Queen rests her head against Rogue’s. “I’d like that.” She bites her lip. “Maybe we can still kiss?”

The mutant smiles. “And I’d like that.” To prove her point, she moves her head to kiss her then puts it back on her shoulder.

Helena smiles. She looks up at the dark sky and imagines Gwen in Heaven with her father. She still misses her very much, but she’s glad to have a new best friend. She knows she wasn’t Gwen’s best friend, but that was okay. She didn’t need to be. Still… “Can I be your best friend, too?”

Rogue sits up and looks at her for a moment. Then she holds out her pinkie. “I’ll be your best friend, and you’ll be my best friend. I pinkie swear.”

Remembering this from Gwen, Helena hooks her pinkie with Rogue’s. “Pinkie swear.” She smiles as their hands move up and down.

The mutant scoots close again, putting an arm around Helena’s shoulders and pulling her close. “I ain’t had a best friend since I was 12.”

“Gwen was the first best friend I’d ever had.” Quietly, she admits, “I’ve never been anyone’s best friend before.”

“Well now ya are.”

“Rogue?” she asks.

“Yeah, Hel?”

“You called me Hel.” It’s odd, but she’s not used to people calling her that here.

“Yeah. Would you prefer Len? Or Nuh?” Rogue grins.

“No and no.” She chuckles. “Hel is fine. It is my name after all.”

“I wanted to ask you about that. Most people shorten their names for a nickname.”

“That’s my Da for you.” She shakes her head.

“Coulda been worse. He mighta started callin’ you Heh.”

Hel erupts into giggles. “Heh.” She can’t stop laughing, burying her face against her best friend’s shoulder.

It’s infectious, and soon Rogue is laughing, too, until tears are coming out of their eyes and their stomachs hurt. Every time it calms down, one of them will say, “Heh,” and send them both back into a fit of laughter.

xxx

Steve can tell Loki is nervous. Anyone would. The god has been pacing. And when he does sit, his leg bounces continuously, stopping only if Steve calls attention to it. He also can’t eat.

Pulling him into his arms, Steve kisses him. “It’s going to be fine.”

Arms tucked in so that the Captain completely envelops him, Loki takes a breath. “If it were only Frigga and Rhiannon, I’d believe you.”

Steve lifts his chin and kisses him softly. “Believe this. I love you.”

Loki gives him a small smile, relaxing just a bit. “I do. I love you back.”

“I know.” The corners of his lips rise seductively, and he kisses him again. “Maybe I can help you get rid of some of this nervousness.” The next kiss is more needful.

“Steve.” It’s hard to tell if it’s a plea to stop or give more.

Steve takes Loki’s hand and kisses the palm. Then he returns to his love’s bottom lip, sucking on it, enticing the lips to part. When they do, his tongue slips in, slowly exploring.

Loki still feels nervous, but it helps to have something else to focus on. He decides to throw himself into this and wraps his arms around his lover, pulling him closer.

Clothes begin to come off. Soon hands are gliding over bare skin before grasping and scratching.

Steve is pinning Loki against the wall, biting his ear, his neck, his shoulder as they grind against each other.

It’s working. Even this, just the physical contact, the feel and smell of Steve, is working to help quiet Loki’s mind. He’s concentrating on the physical now. Nothing else will fit, especially when his lover bites his nipple like that. “Darling,” he chokes out.

“Kitten.” His breath his hot against Loki’s skin. He takes the nipple back into his mouth, sucking on it before his teeth clamp down on it again.

Loki’s eyes open widely in surprise and pleasure. “You always know what I need.”

“Mm-hmm.” He kisses down the god’s body.

“I may need more.”

Steve lifts his head to look up at him. “I’m not doing anything that leaves a mark.”

“Not even a private one? Your initials perhaps?”

“My initials are already on your foot,” Steve reminds him.

“Yes but they aren’t over my heart,” Loki notes.

“No? Are you sure?” He kisses the skin over his heart.

“Well, not where they can be seen.”

“That’s a good point.” He stands and caresses Loki’s cheek. “Would it help if it were?”

The god gives a few little nods.

“Okay. Give me just a moment.” Steve takes another kiss before going to the bathroom to find his shaving kit. He returns with his razor. “Just my initials.”

Loki nods again. The anticipation has him breathing deeply, wanting it so much.

“Hands at your side,” Steve orders, the change in his voice almost startling. “Don’t move.”

“I will do my best to obey, but my cock may have other ideas,” the god warns.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He bends his knees but still finds the angle awkward. He steps back. “On the bed.” His head gestures to it with a small tilt.

Loki nods and lies on the bed, making sure his head is comfortably on the pillow.

Steve sits next to him. “Ready?”

“Yes. Please.” His words are amplified in his eyes.

The razor’s blade touches the light skin. A bubble of red appears against it.

Loki’s eyes close in relief. His hands grab fistfuls of the bed covering. He can feel the sharp pain slowly snake down, lengthening into an S. “Steve,” he breathes. He smiles as the warmth of his lover’s mouth covers the source of the pain.

It still scares Steve how good Loki tastes. He forces himself to pull away. After taking a breath, he starts on the R.

The god moans in painful pleasure. He can feel his cock harden as the letter forms. “Min elskede.”

“Almost done, Kitten.” He finishes the last foot of the R. “There.” He licks the blood seeping out of the wound.

“More,” Loki pleads.

Steve sucks on the wound before kissing down the lithe body. He doesn’t stop until he gets to the engorged cock. He sucks on the side of it, relishing the moans coming its owner. He works the shaft slowly with sucking kisses and long licks.

Loki is doing his best to remain still, but it is proving damn difficult. “Steve,” he moans. “Steeeeve.”

He kisses the tip of Loki’s cock then sucks on the tip. He sucks on it hard. He smiles at the whimper that produces. He takes more into his mouth and sucks again. A louder moan comes from that. He sucks as he pulls away.

Breath coming heavy, Loki does his best to remain still as Steve continues to pleasure him. His back comes off the bed. The pain over his heart and the pleasure around his cock is exactly what he was needing. And after he comes into the warm goodness of his lover’s mouth, the nervousness he had be feeling remains at bay. “Thank you, Darling. Thank you.”

xxx

Steve and Loki wait for the King and Queen of Asgard at the same place they waited for Brian days before. Their entrance is much flashier, a column of light from the Bifrost Bridge that burns a pattern in the grass.

Frigga smiles at her sons and immediately strides over to hug them. “Hello, Mørk. Himmel. This is exciting.”

“That’s one word for it,” Loki says. He looks at Odin who is slowly making their way to him. “How was your trip?”

“Short,” the King answers. He looks around. “Where is this stone circle?”

Steve points it out. “Not one of the more impressive ones,” he admits. “But it’s still neat. I mean, those stones have been up for ages. Or at least longer than Loki has been around.” He smiles at his boyfriend.

Loki teases back. “So impressive to a Midgardian.”

“Be nice,” Frigga tells him.

“Yes, Mother.” He kisses her cheek and escorts her to the center of the circle. He points his palms to the ground tries to invoke the faerie gateway. It shimmers slightly. Loki closes his eyes and tries to remember Rhiannon’s instruction. Light and sound surrounds them as reality shifts. He can feel the surge of magic that tells him they’ve crossed over. He smiles before opening his eyes.

Frigga looks around. “The magic is different there.”

“It is.”

She smiles proudly at her son and nods.

A carriage is waiting to take them to the hillfort. They get into it and are taken to the wooden Hillfort where Rhiannon and her husband Manawydden wait to have dinner with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies. This week I’d like to thank skydancer2000 (ff) for asking for more Vision interacting with people. I realized today that in my mind he’s a strange combination of JARVIS and Data from Star Trek: The Next Generation. Hopefully it works. We also got some of Tony’s robots in there. They’re fun.
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Until next time…


	223. To Dine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki, Steve, Loki's mothers, and the men they are married to have dinner.  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Odin & Frigga, Rhiannon & Manawyddan   
> **Explicit Content:** Oral Sex

Queen Rhiannon shows the visitors to the dining room. It’s an elegant room with deep green walls that have thin brown vines and flowers all over them. The trim and furniture are white. And there are large windows that let in a lot of the afternoon light.

“What a lovely home you have,” Frigga says. “And your people seem very friendly.”

She’s alluding to the fact that the Hillfort had been crowded with people when they arrived. The faeries and other creatures were all trying to get a look at the new arrivals – a previously unknown son of Queen Rhiannon, his boyfriend, and the King and Queen of Asgard who raised him. Those who have recently visited the human world know about Loki and Steve Rogers and were happy to fill in those who had not.

“They are friendly,” Rhiannon replies with a small smile as she goes to her place at the head of the table. “Please sit. Queen Frigga, I thought you could be to my left. Loki, why don’t you sit to my right.”

Odin and Steve sit next to their partners. Manawyddan sits at the other end.

Loki, Rhiannon, and Odin all look around the room at the others, trying to read the room.

Frigga smiles pleasantly. “Thank you so much for inviting us, Queen Rhiannon. Am I pronouncing that correctly?”

She meets the smile with her own. “Yes. Please just call me Rhiannon. There’s no need for such formality among us. We’re practically family.”

There’s something in the woman’s eyes that Frigga doesn’t like. There’s a coldness, a judgment in them. They remind her of how Loki’s can sometimes get. She pushes through. “Indeed. I hope you are proud of the man he’s become. I know I am.” She smiles at her son.

“Hopefully his fae side wasn’t too much trouble. We do have a tendency to cause mischief.” She thanks the young man who sets down a green salad in front of her.

“We enjoyed it,” Frigga tells her. “He brought mirth and taught many of us very valuable lessons.”

Loki adds, “Mother always encouraged me to develop my skills as a Trickster.” He reaches across the table, palm up in a silent request for her hand.

Frigga knows what he’s doing and can clearly see it’s working on the woman. She gives a tight smile and takes his hand. But her eyes tell him to tread carefully. She turns to the other woman. “We did the best we could. No doubt you could have taught him better how to use his skills.”

“No doubt,” Rhiannon replies curtly.

“Well, we all did the best we could,” Frigga says. “And I think he grew to be a wonderful man.”

Loki smiles. “Thanks to you.”

Frigga squeezes his hand then lets go of it. She takes a delicate bite of the salad and compliments it as the other end of the table discuss battle. “Being so close to Midgard, do you find you ever get strays stumbling into your land?”

“Midgard?” Rhiannon laughs as she says the word.

“It’s what we call Earth,” she explains. “I’m not sure what you call it.”

“The human world. And no, we never get strays. Is that something you have problems with? Does your All-Seer not prevent that?”

“Asgard is very far from the human world. Our All-Seer spots those that would get to us through space, and there are very few who know how to travel through Yggdrasil. So no, we don’t get strays either.”

“Axes are better than swords,” Odin’s voice can be heard saying.

“Poppycock,” Manawyddan replies. “What say you, Steve?”

“I prefer a good shield.”

The women chuckle as Loki reaches over and touches Steve’s knee. 

“Swords are better,” Manawyddan insists.

“Loki uses daggars,” Frigga tells his birth mother. “But he also has this lovely club –“

“It’s a scepter not a club,” Loki corrects.

“A scepter,” Frigga repeats, “given to him by one of the human world’s kings. A very impressive man. What is his name?”

“T’Challa,” Loki replies. “And yes he’s impressive.”

“I do not know him,” Rhiannon says.

“You wouldn’t. He’s from Wakanda in Africa,” the God of Mischief explains. “He’s a good friend.” He wonders if he and Steve could go visit before they head home. Somehow he doubts Steve will agree. 

The Captain has been preoccupied with the Maximoff twins and how they are getting along. To add to that, he’s heard that Tony wants to build an Avenger’s facility in upstate New York. So Loki knows he’ll want to go home as soon as possible and find out exactly what is being planned.

Frigga tells Rhiannon that Loki has made many new friends since living in the human world. “And they are all so kind. I always feel welcome when I visit.”

“She’s practically been adopted as everyone’s mother,” Loki says proudly.

“How nice,” Rhiannon says, her smile a bit stiff.

“I’m sure you’ll get along with them,” Frigga assures her. “And forgive me for staring, but you look so much like Hel. Loki’s daughter. You’re very beautiful.”

The Queen of Fairyland is taken aback by that. “Thank you. You’re…very…lovely yourself.”

The Queen of Asgard blushes slightly as an embarrassed smile appears on her lips. “You’re most kind.” She forks up the last of the salad. “I must admit after Loki told me about you, I tried to find all that I could about you.”

“I did the same about you,” Rhiannon admits.

Frigga’s brow knits. “Oh, you must think us horrible. There were good times, too, but chroniclers never want to write about those.” 

She laughs, hollow and almost scornful. “So true. You’d think our lives were filled with nothing but tragedy and betrayal.”

“I must admit, there are days it feels that way.” Frigga sets down her fork. “I’ve made mistakes, lots of mistakes when it comes to Loki. But I have always loved him. From the first moment I saw him.”

Rhiannon gazes at the woman as their plates are cleared and the next course is served. It’s a simple vegetable soup. “Tell me about that day. What did he look like?”

She picks up a spoon as Steve and Loki both lean closer. “He was already pink when Odin brought him. He had been blue with red eyes.”

“Like his father.” Rhiannon remembers him clearly. She blows on her spoon before placing it into her mouth.

“Yes. But when Odin picked him up, he turned pink with green eyes. Just like yours.” She smiles. “The same eyes with the same mischievous glint.” She thinks back, trying to remember the details of that day. “He was wrapped in Odin’s cloak. He was a little chubby but a good baby.” She tastes her soup as she thinks about what else would be interesting. It’s delicious. “I knew almost immediately that he was gifted in magic.”

“As gifted as the stories make it seem?” Rhiannon asks.

“More.” There is a deep pride in Frigga’s eyes.

“Please,” Loki interrupts. “You two don’t need to stroke my ego. I actually manage to do that very well on my own.”

Steve gives a sad smile that no one catches. He knows the truth, knows that Loki’s bravado is to hide the deep insecurities he feels. But he says nothing, choosing instead to eat his soup.

Frigga ignores her son. “And despite the stories, he’s always had a big heart.”

“But your prophesies say he will bring about the end of your world.” There is a sharpness to her voice.

Her head drops. “I am ashamed to say Odin and I made that up.”

Loki nods. “It was all a ruse to ensure Laufey’s second son would inherit the throne of Jotunheim without fear of an older half-brother coming in to claim it.” He looks at his mother. “And to keep the monster from knowing his true nature.” He sounds more tired than hurt.

Steve takes his hand. “You aren’t a monster,” he says quietly.

“One of our many mistakes,” Frigga admits. “I had hoped you had forgiven me. I thought…”

His eyes, full of sadness, remain on her. “I have,” he assures her. “I just…”

Steve tries to help. “It’s hard to forget something like that. Especially when it’s been so ingrained in you since birth.” He looks at his love. “But Loki is learning that he’s beautiful and wild and misunderstood.”

Grateful, Loki smiles at him. “Thank you, Darling. You speak far more eloquently than I could.”

“Well that’s just completely wrong,” Steve replies with a smile. “But I’ll take the compliment.”

Rhiannon looks at the two men for a moment before turning back to the Queen of Asgard. “You have no objection to Loki’s interest in a human?”

“None.” She smiles. “Especially since Steve has decided to complete the quest for immortality. I have no doubt he will pass.”

“Ah. I see. I’ve found that most humans crave immortality.”

“Not Steve,” Loki tells her. He explains how Steve’s time in the ice gave him a taste of what it would be like, how he woke up to find the world had changed and his friends had all aged or died. “Asking him to lose all his friends again, but this time to watch them age, it was something I never wanted him to experience.”

Steve interrupts, “But it is a small sacrifice compared to Loki giving up immortality, possibly his magic. He’s already been through so much. I couldn’t ask more of him.”

Frigga smiles at them. “I was so afraid Loki would not find love again. Truthfully I had the same fear for Thor my other son. And now both are engaged to mortals. It makes me so very happy.”

Rhiannon stares at Steve in confusion. “Give up immortality?” She looks at Loki. “Did you actually consider this?”

“I did,” he admits.

In the silence that follows Loki’s statement, Odin can be heard saying, “It’s true. Loki is the second in line to the Asgardian throne. That’s in addition to being the illegitimate heir to Laufey’s and your wife’s kingdoms.”

Loki scowls as his nostrils flare. Steve reaches over to touch his knee, hoping to both calm and support him.

Manawyddan shakes his head. “Three kingdoms but still empty handed. I hope he knows even if Pryderi dies, he’ll never become King of Fairyland.”

“As if I’d want it,” Loki replies pointedly, surprising the two men. “Fairyland from what I can tell is full of unambitious sycophantic subjects who’d follow anyone as long as it was amusing to them. And Asgard’s subjects are brutish and self-centered, caring more for glory than for treating people with respect.” He throws his napkin onto the table. “I don’t want either of your kingdoms though I could rule both better than either of you. I only came here to meet the woman who decided I wasn’t worth fighting for.”

Queen Rhiannon sits up in her chair, her chin held high. “That is not what happened,” she tells him in a clipped tone.

He looks at her. “Isn’t it?” His voice is tight but not yet guttural. “It’s fairly obvious you were glad to be rid of me. Even I fought to keep Sleipnir.”

“But not the others,” Manawydden notes with a quiet but sharp voice.

A deathly chill comes over the room, making it feel as though time has stopped.

The stillness of Loki’s body and the anger in his green eyes are as loud as a scream to Steve. This is about to get really bad really quickly. He opens his mouth to speak, but before any sound comes out, he hears Frigga, voice sharper than Manawydden’s had been.

“He fought. He begged. He pleaded. It was his father and I who convinced him it was for the good of Asgard.” Her chin rises. “And if you ever say such a thing to my son again, you will feel first-hand the brutish ways of an Asgardian.”

Loki and Odin cannot seem to suppress their smiles as Rhiannon looks at the other Queen with newfound respect. Steve’s mouth is still open.

Rhiannon turns her attention to her husband. “Mana, these are our guests,” she reminds him. Her voice is calm but with a strong foundation, making it known that what she is saying is to be taken as an order. “And Loki is my son. Please remember to show respect.”

“Of course. My apologies. I was misinformed.” He does not look sorry.

Odin feels as though he should say something in defense of Loki, but he is unsure what. “Loki’s history is a complicated one. Made more complicated by the decisions Frigga and I made, beginning with not disclosing his true parentage to him.” His clear blue eye looks at his son. “A mistake for which we have all paid and for which I am truly and sincerely sorry.”

Loki stares back as he tries to determine just how truly and sincerely sorry Odin is. Finally he decides it is enough to give a single nod.

Rhiannon motions for the next course to be served. “I do hope you like fowl,” she says as a small pheasant served with roasted potatoes and greens are placed in front of each of them. “King Odin, I understand you one who likes to wander. The stories say you disguise yourself in drab garments to walk freely in other lands.”

He nods. “I tried to do that recently, but people on Midgard thought me some actor.”

“You also went out with Thor,” Loki reminds him. “That isn’t exactly going incognito.” He feels Steve’s hand move up his leg. He finds this curious, and his eyes look over at his love for an explanation.

As Odin tells them stories from some of his wandering trips, Steve raises his shoulders, holds them next to his ears, then drops them again.

It takes a moment for Loki to realize his own shoulders are up. He relaxes them as much as he can and silently asks if that is enough. In response, the hand on his leg moves up even more though Steve’s attention seems now to be on the pheasant, which he is eating with one hand, and the conversation. The fingertips on his leg move in a circular fashion, both calming and exciting him.

Loki wipes his mouth with his napkin. Then he uses it to cover Steve’s hand as he moves it higher.

Steve’s arm barely moves as he begins massaging Loki’s cock through the trousers.

This is one scenario the God of Mischief had not imagined. To be here with two sets of…parents?...mothers at least and be given a hand job while they are seated at the same table... He licks his lips and enjoys it for a moment but soon decides it is a little too much. “Do you,” he interrupts. “Forgive me for the outburst. Do you have a bathroom nearby?”

“You know what,” Steve chimes in, “I kinda have to go, too.”

“Of course.” Rhiannon directs one of the servants to show them the way.

The Trickster has to use magic to hide the bulge in his pants, something that thankfully requires very little effort. 

When they arrive, they thank the servant and assure him they can find the way back. He leaves, and Loki pulls Steve into the small room. “What are you doing?”

The blue eyes look uncertain. “Trying to relax you?” He takes Loki’s hands. “You were so tense. With good reason,” he adds. “I thought…I hoped it might…help? Was I way off base?”

As much anger as he had felt earlier, he feels only love now for the man in front of him. “What did I do to deserve you?”

Steve shrugs, uncertain if that means he is too good or not good enough for the Prince.

Loki’s heart swells for him. So does his cock for that matter. He pulls Steve into a passionate kiss. “Min elskede, I could not get through any of this without you. Indeed, without you I wouldn’t even want to try.” He kisses him again. “You are worth a hundred kings and queens of Asgard and Fairyland. More.”

“Oh.” Steve’s cheeks turn a little pink as he smiles shyly. Then he kisses Loki again. “Are you still tense?”

In response, Loki takes his hand and places it over his still-hard cock. “What do you think?”

“At least one part of you is.”

The Trickster gives his best innocent look. “How will you ever get me to relax?”

Steve chuckles. “Well, first I should get a look at the problem.” With sure movements, he unfastens the god’s pants and pulls them down. His eyes move down. “Hmm. I need a closer look.” He gets down onto his knees. “Oh, I see the problem now.”

“Now?” Loki teases. “You see the problem now?”

“Uh-huh. It’s right here.” He kisses the tip of the cock.

The sensation flashes throughout the god’s body like lightning. “Steve. My Darling.”

“It’s also here.” He sucks lightly on the shaft.

Loki places a hand in the blond hair to steady himself. It’s a good thing he does since that’s when Steve decides to devour his cock. “You always give me what I need.”

The words make Steve pause for a moment. He resumes giving Loki whatever pleasure he can though he knows he can’t _always_ give him what he needs. If he could, they’d have already found all of Loki’s children. But he can’t think about that right now. Right now he needs to concentrate on Loki.

He pulls away until only the tip is on his mouth. Then he sucks hard, adding a moan as he takes more into his mouth again.

Loki shudders. “More,” he breathes. “Harder.”

Steve’s hand reaches up beneath the god’s shirt. He scratches down the skin as he sucks again.

“Fuck. Yes.” The added pain is exactly what he needs. “Again. Please again.”

He does it a second time. Then a third and a fourth. The fifth time, Loki comes with a gasp, his semen filling Steve’s mouth.

When he’s done, Steve straightens his clothes and stands back up. He washes his hands but only after kissing Loki. The god is still trying to catch his breath.

They return to the dining room as Odin says, “Thor would have been killed if not for Loki’s intervention.”

“Which time was this?” the son asks as they move back to their seats.

“When the Dark Elves decided to take over Alfheim starting with Havlandsby.”

“Ah yes.” Loki chuckles. “Afterwards, Thor drank most of the Moon Elves’ firefly wine. It was not pretty.”

“Because he drank too much?” Steve asks as he returns to eating his pheasant.

“That and because the Moon Elves were not particularly happy about it.” He spears a piece of potato. “I recall having to spirit him away quickly before a mob formed. Later I dropped off some Asgardian mead for them.”

“I remember,” Odin says. “You took it without asking.”

“As I recall, you were still at the capital accepting the praise for helping the Light Elves get rid of the invaders.”

Frigga nods. “And had a fair amount to drink himself judging by the hangover he came home with.”

Odin refutes this, claiming the Elvish wine always makes him ill no matter how much or little he drinks of it.

His wife pats his hand. “Of course it does.” She doesn’t sound convinced.

Rhiannon looks at her son. “So you are cunning and resourceful.”

“Some people think me so,” Loki replies. “Others simply think me a pain in the ass.”

Steve adds, “And still others find him caring and accepting.” He tells her about the Mischief Makers and the charity work Loki has done. “Everywhere we’ve been, Mischief Makers have come to thank him for his videos.”

The Trickster waves the compliment away. “It was Steve coming out as bisexual that really helped people.”

“It helped some,” he admits. “But you’re the real star.” He looks over at the two mothers. “We were in Canada, another country, and Loki was a woman at the time. And these women started yelling at me for cheating on Loki. They didn’t realize it was her.” He chuckles.

“I had to set them straight. But it was nice to see them defend my honor.” He winks at his love.

Rhiannon finds this curious. “Do you change genders often?”

“When it suits me. Not often,” he decides. “Though perhaps others would say too often.”

“He’s made me a woman, too,” Steve tells them. “It was an eye-opening experience.”

Loki smiles at him. “You make an amazing woman.”

Steve smiles, his cheeks turning a soft pink at the way his lover is looking at him.

“Why would I want a kingdom when I have those eyes and that blush?”

“Spoken like someone in love.” Rhiannon remembers that feeling. She had had it with Pryderi’s father Pwyll. Steve actually reminds her of him. Perhaps it’s simply the blond hair and the mortality.

“I certainly hope so,” Steve says. “I’m marrying him. And I plan on it lasting till death do us part.”

Loki responds, “And I don’t plan on that happening for a good long time.”

“Are you marrying on Asgard or the human world?” Rhiannon asks. She wonders if she’ll be invited. She hopes she will.

“Both.” Steve takes Loki’s hand. “Since the Asgardian one will have to be really big, the one on Earth is just going to be close friends.”

“No family?”

“Some family. Loki’s,” Steve says.

“Yours as well. Sue and Johnny,” Loki points out. “I want Johnny to ride a motorcycle up the aisle.” He winks.

“Don’t even suggest it. He’ll want to do it if you do.”

“We haven’t made any formal plans,” Loki explains.

Rhiannon sets down her fork. “Well let me know when you do. I’d like to at least send a gift.”

Frigga takes a sip of wine. Although she knows the Queen is at least partly sincere, she also knows a subtle request for an invitation when she hears one. She isn’t sure how Loki will take it.

Loki takes it just as his mother does. “Of course,” he says evenly with a pleasant smile on his face. “But it may not be for some time.”

xxx

Lying on the hotel bed and staring up at the ceiling, Loki tries to decompress.

Steve lies down next to him. He turns his head. “You okay?”

“I’ve been better. I’ve also been worse,” he adds. “So there’s that.”

“Is it bad that I thought it’d go worse?”

“Considering my family? No.”

Steve takes his hand.

“I was going to suggest we visit Wakanda before heading back, but now I think I just want to go home.” Loki pouts. “I miss Oliver.”

“So do I. I miss our bed, too.” He kisses Loki’s hand. “We’ll go home tomorrow.”

The god turns his entire body to face him. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Do you know what frightens me?”

“Spiders?”

Loki chuckles. “No, not spiders.”

“An angry Helena?”

“No. Well, maybe a little.” He concentrates on his lover’s strong chin. “The roles will be reversed when I meet my other children. Everything I’m feeling towards Rhiannon will be what they feel for me. That’s what frightens me.”

“You don’t know that.”

“True. They could feel far worse.” Then he voices his strongest fear. “Assuming I find them at all.”

Steve sees the emotion in the green eyes. The thought from before, that he can’t always give Loki what he needs, comes again. “I wish I could…” There’s so many ways he could finish that sentence.

“I know.” Loki’s eyes look up into those of his lover. “It means the world to me that you do.”

He gives a small smile. “For a moment, I thought Frigga was gonna bite off Manawyddan’s head.”

“It’s never a proper family dinner unless there’s some form of altercation.” His eyes drop back down to Steve’s chin. “It was nice to see her defend me.” His eyes and his eyebrow rises. “And why didn’t _you_ defend me?” There’s a playful lilt to his voice.

“I was going to. I was just about to when she beat me to it.”

His eyes narrow playfully. “A likely story.”

“It’s true,” Steve promises.

Loki nods. “I know. It was nice to hear Frigga do it though.”

“And I noticed the warning Rhiannon gave him afterwards.”

“And the request for a wedding invitation after that?”

It’s Steve’s turn to nod. “Yeah. I got that hint, too.” His thumb strokes the hand he’s holding. “Reminded me that we haven’t actually made any wedding plans.”

Loki’s eyes lose focus again. “Every time we pass another relationship milestone, I think, ‘This is it. It will have to end after this. The fates will never let me continue being happy.’”

“And every time you’ve been wrong,” Steve points out. “We’re going to get married. We’re going to be happy. I’m not saying it’s going to be all sunshine and rainbows. We won’t be happy all the time. But we’ll be together, and we’ll get through it. Together.”

It’s so easy to believe him. He’s sounds so sure, so confident.

“Together,” Loki repeats.

Steve gently tugs the god closer and wraps his arms around him.

He presses his nose to the Captain’s chest and breathes him in. “Maybe we should wait a bit before trying to find Vali and Fenrir.”

“You should wait. Process your feelings. I’ll try to find some leads on Vali and Fenrir.”

Loki raises his head, resting his chin on Steve’s chest. “How? You wouldn’t even know where to start. Then there’s the issue of travel. Most likely neither of them is on Earth.”

“Thor will help. And your mom.”

He gives a pitying look. “My beautiful naïve Darling. I love you, but sometimes you have such a simplistic optimistic view of the world.”

The words sting, and it shows. “I don’t. I know it won’t be easy. I know we may never find them. But we have to try, don’t we?”

Guilt not just for hurting Steve but for hurting his children smothers him until he can’t breathe. “I… I…”

“The answer is yes, Kitten. The answer is always yes.”

“But –“

“No ‘but’. Yes,” Steve tells him again. “We may not find them, but we’re damn well going to try.”

It may be the most romantic thing Loki has ever heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that could have gone worse. And for once someone may have been a bigger ass than Odin. 
> 
> Frigga being jealous made skydancer2000 (ff) happy before, so you get a bit more of that now.
> 
> And FireChildSlytherin5 (ff) wondered if Frigga and Rhiannon could ever be BFFs. This was before we knew who Loki’s mom was. And since I find them forging a friendship more interesting than them trying to somehow fight for Loki’s love, I decided for the above to happen. I hope you liked it.
> 
> I’m sure most of you were hoping for some good drama like JuneOokami (ff) who suggested bringing up how Loki fits into the kingdoms. I hope the drama you got was sufficient.
> 
> There will be no chapter next week. But I will be back the following week with another exciting chapter of this saga. Until next time…


	224. To Come Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki return home. Loki doesn't stay long. STeve has a hard time concentrating.
> 
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Bucky & Carol, Clint & Natasha, Maria & Johnny  
>  **Explicit Content:** Dancing, Anal Sex

The first thing Steve and Loki see when they get off the elevator is a big banner that says ‘WELCOME HOME’. The letters alternate blue and green and are of slightly different sizes. The first thing they hear are several voices saying a few different things. There are a few ‘yea’s and a ‘there they are’ and even an ‘about time; how was the trip’.

There are lots of hugs, which helps them note who all is there – Bucky, Carol, Natasha, Wanda, Clint, Pietro, Sam, Johnny, Maria. The last is a bit of a surprise. It also makes those missing stand out – Tony, Pepper, Vision, Thor, Storm, Bruce, Logan.

Sam looks Steve in the eyes. “You good?”

He nods. “I’m good. Hungry.”

“There’s plenty of food. Go on. I’ll take care of your luggage.” He takes Steve’s luggage then goes to Loki. He looks into the green eyes. “You good?”

Loki’s brow furrows. “Well enough.”

“Come on.” Sam takes Loki’s bag, handing it to Bucky, and leads the way to Steve and Loki’s room. Both men and the dog follow him, Loki doing so in the hope of finding Oliver. The cat is in the bedroom lying on the floor next to the window directly in the sun.

The god approaches slowly. “Hello, Oliver. Did you miss us?”

The large orange Maine Coon cat looks at him and blinks. Then he turns his attention back to the outside where some pigeons are flying.

Bucky chuckles at them. “Yeah, good luck with that. If Oliver is anything like Chewie, he’s probably pissed that you left.”

“Yes thank you for that insightful commentary,” Loki says, his voice flat.

“There’s food and alcohol in the living room when you decide to join the humans,” he teases. He puts a hand on the god’s shoulder. “He’ll come around. Just give him time.” With that, he leaves them alone, Howard following him back to the party.

“He means well,” Sam says. “He’s just a royal pain in the ass sometimes.”

“He and I have that in common.” Loki sits on the bed and looks at his cat.

“It must have been overwhelming,” he councilor notes. “Meeting your birth mother. Learning you have a different family, one you don’t share a history or connection with yet. Then having your parents meet them.” He sits next to the god. “It couldn’t have been easy.”

“It wasn’t.”

“Did you get the answers you were looking for?” Only after he asks, does he look at Loki.

“Most of them.” He keeps his eyes on Oliver. “She wanted me, or so she says.”

Sam gently prompts, “You don’t believe her?”

Loki is quiet for five heartbeats. “She was perfectly willing to believe I was dead. It was not so with her other child.”

“I’m sorry, man. That couldn’t have been easy to find out.”

“No.” The god looks at him. “I’m surprised to see you here.”

Sam shrugs. “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you and Mr. Perfect. Plus I wanted to talk to Steve about Tony’s idea.”

“The Avengers headquarters.” He looks back at the cat. “Oliver, are you angry?”

Realizing Loki isn’t ready to talk about it all yet, Sam stands. “I’ll leave you two to get reacquainted.” He winks at the god then walks out.

Loki moves to sit on the ground. “I missed you,” he tells his pet.

The end of Oliver’s tail swishes fitfully then calms.

“It was necessary.”

One of the pointy ears twitches.

Loki tries turning into a cat and walking up to him. But that only makes Oliver’s ears go back in a threatening gesture. After backing away, Loki returns to his human form and heads to the party.

Steve can tell it didn’t go well. He offers his free hand to Loki and pulls him into a hug. “Ollie will come around.” He offers the brownie he’s eaten half of.

“Probably after peeing on our things,” Loki says as he takes it.

The inner corners of Wanda’s eyebrows crook up. “Cats do this?”

“Some do,” Steve confirms. “It’s how they show displeasure.”

“I will not displeasure your cat then.”

Pietro suggests, “Or just keep the door to our room closed.”

Steve chuckles. “That would be the easiest thing to do.”

Loki adds, “Though I appreciate Wanda not wanting to antagonize our child.”

Bucky wraps his arm around Steve. “You have a child now?”

“Oliver,” Steve tells him. “Which would make Howard your child.”

Wanda giggles at that.

Bucky shakes his head. “Howard is my pal not my kid.”

Natasha brings Loki a drink. “We want story time.”

“Story time?” he asks as he takes it.

“The birth mother diaries?” She takes his hand and tugs him over to a chair. “We want the scoop. Clint has been very concerned about how Mama Frigga is taking all of this.”

The archer makes a face. “That’s not…entirely true. The woman did bring you up.”

“She did,” Loki admits. “And I’ve been keeping her informed.”

“Good.”

Sam calls out to Loki, “Story time only if you’re up for it.”

He nods as warm feelings for the man bloom. He’s glad Steve has had him as a friend and confidant.

Everyone finds a seat. Carol finds hers on Bucky. Natasha follows suit and sits on Clint. Sam looks up at Steve and says, “Don’t even think about it.”

Laughing, Steve assures him, “I wasn’t.”

Loki reaches for him. “You can sit on my lap, Darling.”

He shakes his head. “No, Kitten. I want to watch you tell the story.” He kisses his cheek and whispers in his ear, “Maybe leave out the details of our bathroom trip?”

“That’s no fun.” There’s a twinkle in the green eyes that tells Steve he’s probably going to be blushing during the story.

Loki drinks some champagne, clears his throat, then begins.

xxx

Rhodey and Tony are having a father’s lunch at a “family” restaurant, the type of place Tony would never have gone into before. But now he’s here and sitting across the table from his best friend. On one side is Markia eating Cheerios. On the other is Nicholas in his baby carrier.

Tony looks up to see Rhodey’s hands and mouth covered in sauce. “I don’t know how you can eat that.”

The Colonel looks up, eyebrows raised. “Buffalo wings? They’re delicious.” He sucks some sauce from his thumb.

“You’ve got a little…” He points to the side of his mouth.

Rhodey grabs a napkins and wipes down from his nose to his chin. “Did I get it?”

Tony nods and shrugs leaving the response ambiguous.

“Oh well that’s helpful.” He goes back to eating. “And buffalo wings are delicious.”

“Buffalo wings are delicious going in. Not so delicious coming out.”

Rhodey looks at him in disbelief. “That’s just…disgusting.”

“Hey,” Tony says, “I’m just speaking the truth.”

“So no buffalo wings but you’re perfectly fine eating a greasy burger and fries.” He gives his best accusatory look.

“At least the bathroom will smell better.”

“Baoom,” Marika says before putting another Cheerio into her mouth.

Tony looks at her. “And you. I don’t know how you can eat those things. They’re so dry.”

She offers him one, holding it out to him.

“I just said I didn’t like them.”

“Be nice, Uncle Tony,” his friend reminds him.

The billionaire sighs dramatically. Then he takes the Cheerio. “Thank you. But you really shouldn’t just give your stuff away.”

“She’s sharing,” Rhodey explains. “Sharing is good.”

“You don’t become a billionaire by sharing.”

“No, but you do become a good person that way.” He looks at his daughter. “And we are raising you to be a responsible and good person.”

In response, she hands her father a Cheerio.

He wipes his mouth with a napkin then leans over and takes it with his lips. “Mmm. Thank you.”

She laughs and hands him another.

“Oh you’ve done it now,” Tony says. “You’re gonna have to eat all her cereal.”

“There are worse things.” Rhodey takes the cereal again. When she offers another, he tells her, “Baby, those are for you. Daddy has his own food.”

Marika waves the Cheerio at him.

“Give it to your Uncle Tony.” He points at the man across the table.

She turns her head to look at him. Then she looks back at her dad. The Cheerio gets held out as far as her hand can reach.

“I told you,” Tony says with a grin.

Rhodey presses his lips together as he tries hard not to roll his eyes. Once he’s in control of himself, he smiles at his daughter. “Thank you, Baby,” he says as he takes it with his fingers. He pretends to eat it then hands it back. “Here you go.”

Marika takes it and puts it into her mouth.

“And that’s how you do it,” Rhodey tells his friend.

“Oh so you only pretend to eat stuff. I see.” Tony looks at the little girl. “Your daddy is a big fat liar.”

He bends over his child. “Don’t listen to him, Marika. Your daddy loves you. Very much.”

“He’s still a liar.”

“If you only asked me out to lunch to call me a liar, you’re, well, you’re still paying for everything, but I won’t talk to you.”

Tony pouts. “Don’t do me like that, Rhodester.”

“Then don’t call me a liar, Stark.”

“Okay okay.” He sighs. “Oh hey, thanks for watching Nicholas on Pepper’s birthday. I appreciate it.”

“No problem. Happy to help.”

Tony nods. “I’ve been thinking…maybe we should put the Avengers Facility in California.”

“Maybe.” Rhodey looks at his friend. “Is this an admission that you actually miss having the others around?”

“No.” It comes out a little defensive.

“I thought Howard had some old warehouses you were going to use.”

“It’s the land more than the warehouse, but yeah.” He dips three fries into ketchup. “The facility itself will be a brand new building. State of the art. I’m thinking of creating a new A.I. personality to help run it.” The fries go into his mouth.

Rhodey raises his eyebrows. “What about actual people? Will actual people be helping to run it, too?”

“Maria Hill. The great el capitan Steve Rogers. Avengers counselor in residence Sam Wilson.” Tony shrugs.

The last makes the Colonel curious. “Have you ever talked to Sam? I mean in that counselor capacity.”

Tony concentrates on lifting his half-eaten burger. “We talked about my father once. My father and Steve.”

Rhodey had been a witness on several occasions to Howard talking about Steve as though he were perfect, the man he was most proud of. He also saw what it did to Tony, making him that strange combination of over- achiever and rule-breaker that defined so much of his life. “That must have been interesting.”

“Not really.” Tony bites into his burger so he doesn’t have to say anymore.

“I almost forgot you aren’t big on being counseled.”

“No I am not. Well not by others anyway.” He starts telling Rhodey about his new idea to use the Basement technology to provide closure to past events.

“That’s cool. What does Sam have to say about it?”

Tony shrugs. “Haven’t told him.” Unable to ignore Rhodey’s stare, he adds, “It’s a Stark Industries project not an Avengers one.”

“Still might be good to get his opinion.”

“Think I’d rather talk to actual psychologists, with degrees.”

“He has a degree,” Rhodey tells him. “I think. I know he took classes.”

“Okay someone with a degree and published papers and a reputation in the psychological and psychiatric communities.” Tony figures that covers all the bases.

“You got something against Sam?” Rhodey uses his teeth to tear more meet off another buffalo wing, getting sauce up past the sides of his mouth again.

“No but he’s an Avenger. And I want this to be separate from that,” Tony explains.

“Okay.” He knows not to press the issue. “Let me know how I can help. With the Avengers Facility not the head shrink thing,” he clarifies.

The billionaire smiles. “I was hoping you’d say that.” He cleans his hands on the napkin and uses his phone to send the plans. “There. They’re in your Avengers inbox.”

“Now I just feel used,” Rhodey pouts.

xxx

Steve is quiet. His eyes are unfocused. It’s clear he isn’t listening to Sam or Natasha or Bucky as they speak.

“What do you think, Steve?” Natasha asks. “Steve?”

He looks up. “Huh? Oh. Yeah. The hangar should be able to hold at least three planes.”

The three others look at each other. “Why don’t we take a break?” Sam suggests. He and Bucky end up having a stare off to see which of them will stay as Natasha leaves.

Steve rubs his eyes. “Sorry. It’s…It’s been a difficult week. Month. Loki is…It’s a lot. I wish I could help more.”

“I’m sure you’re a big help,” Sam tells him.

He shrugs. “I help as much as I can but…” He shakes his head. “He’s still processing the whole Rhiannon thing.” He looks up into the deep brown soulful eyes of his friend. “Could you maybe talk to him? Help him figure it out?”

Sam finds it really difficult to say no to Steve. He’s not sure why that is. Probably the lost puppy look. It gets him every time. “Sure.”

“Thanks. I owe you.”

“Anything I can do?” Bucky asks. “You know I’m here if you need to talk.” Howard sits up as though saying he’s here, too.

“I know,” Steve replies. He looks at the two men. “I would never have made it this far without you two. And Natasha.” He looks around for her.

“Is it just Loki?” Sam asks. “I mean, meeting your mom’s family, that had to make you think about your past, your parents, too.”

He nods. “Going to a different realm to spend time with kings and queens didn’t help either. I felt so out of place.” His eyes appear sad. “It makes me wonder what Loki sees in me, especially after some of the things I’ve done.”

Bucky reaches over and touches his knee. “We’ve all been there. Hell, I go there at least five times a day.”

“And it’s not like Loki is a saint,” Sam reminds him. “Or someone who would just take it. If he didn’t love you and think you were worthy of him, he wouldn’t be around.”

“Birdbrain has a point.”

“Birds are highly intelligent.”

Steve looks from one to the other, amused and happy by their easy teasing of each other. “So in other words I’m being stupid.”

“Yes,” Bucky says, making Sam rolls his eyes.

“You’re not being stupid,” the counselor enunciates. “We all worry about not being good enough for the people who love us, even the Bionic Man here. Isn’t that right, Sergeant James Buchanan ‘Bucky’ Barnes aka the Winter Soldier.”

Bucky nods reluctantly at first then with more conviction. “I keep wondering when Carol is going to realize how messed up I am and leave.”

“And I keep wondering when Natasha is gonna realize I’m way better than Clint and leave his sorry ass for me.” Sam knows she just walked in, a can of soda in her hand.

She replies by saying, “You’re not my type. Much too smooth.”

“Oh?”

“My two actual for real romantic relationships have been Clint and Winter Soldier,” she reminds him, not looking at Bucky.

Steve gives a small smile. “Deadly assassins with a sarcastic streak.”

“Independent streak,” Natasha corrects as she goes to sit back down. “Terry wasn’t so much sarcastic as…silent.”

Bucky shrugs. “Kinda hard to have a conversation when you don’t really have a past and all you know is what’s needed to complete the mission.”

“We read a few newspapers together,” Natasha recalls. A moment passes between them, shared memories from who they used to be, before they were whole again.

“Yeah.” He gives her a small sad smile. Natalia kept him in touch with his humanity when Russia did everything it could to drive it out of him. “We did.”

Sam looks from one to the other. “Suddenly I feel like I’m intruding.”

He blushes a little. “Natalia was the one kind person I interacted with.”

“And I wasn’t exactly a nice person then,” Natasha tells them.

“You were nice to me.” He tilts his head. “She was nice to him.”

“She was in love,” Natasha tells him. “He was the reason I ultimately left.”

Bucky looks at her. “I thought that was Clint.”

“He gave me a way. Terry gave me the strength and the desire.”

He looks down. “You wanted to get away from him.”

She pushes his chair with her foot. “You’re an idiot. I would have taken you with me if I thought you’d ‘ve gone.”

Bucky looks at her again. “If I had had a choice…”

“We both know you didn’t.”

It’s as though Steve and Sam aren’t in the room. Both feel like they’re intruding, especially seeing the way they are looking at each other right now.

“I’m sorry,” Bucky tells her.

“Don’t be. Steve was the only one who could reach you. I didn’t think it was possible,” Natasha admits. “Then again I didn’t know who you really were.”

Bucky automatically looks at Steve. The memory plays out in his head. And the words. ‘I’m with you till the end of the line.’ He knows without those words and that face, he’d still be working for the Russians, assassinating target after target. His hand searches for Howard, whose head moves up to meet it.

“You and Carol good?” It’s a stupid question, but Steve feels the need to remind his friend that he has a new life now.

“Yeah. Great actually.” Bucky suddenly realizes how different Carol is from Natalia. Carol is a lot more like Steve – standing up for what’s right, putting themselves directly in the line of fire. Natalia – Natasha is a spy, manipulating people and situations to get what she wants. And him? He’s a tool. A gun.

“She’s been good for you,” Sam says, reminding them that he’s there. “I’ve never seen you so happy.”

“’Cause you’ve known me for so long?”

Steve gives a small smile. “He hasn’t, but I have. You’re more like your old self when you’re with her,” he confirms.

Bucky nods. “I almost feel like my old self, too.”

He puts a hand on his oldest friend’s shoulder and smiles at him. “I’m glad. You should buy her flowers or something. Girls still like that from what I hear.”

“They like jewelry even more,” Sam notes.

“Carol is different.” Bucky can’t help but smile. “She’d rather have carrot cake than earrings.”

“Then go get her some carrot cake,” Steve suggests. “We’re done here.”

“Are we?” Natasha asks.

“Yeah. I need time to study this before talking specifics.”

Bucky stands. “Okay. I’ll let Hill know.” He automatically looks at Natasha before giving Steve a quick hug and heading out.

Steve puts the paper back in the manilla folder. He prefers paper, likes to doodle on them as he reads. It helps him think. “Thanks guys,” he says. Then he stands and heads out.

Sam looks over at Natasha. “You and Bucky share quite a history.”

“Natalia and Winter Soldier,” she corrects. “We aren’t those people anymore.”

“No you aren’t. But they’re still part of you. You wouldn’t be who you are without being them first.”

She gives him a blank look. “Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

“No,” he admits. “But it is supposed to help you appreciate that part of your history.” He looks her in the eye with compassion. “It also means you don’t have to feel guilty for your feelings for Bucky. Winter Soldier,” he corrects.

“I don’t have feelings for him.”

He raises his eyebrow. “No? Sure as hell felt like it.”

“Don't,” Natasha warns. “I’m very happy with Clint.”

“And that must scare the shit out of you.”

She freezes. It does scare her. It scares her that she’ll probably be the one to fuck it up.

Sam sees the apprehension in her eyes. “Hey, Clint is crazy about you. And I can tell you’re crazy about him.” He puts a hand on her shoulder. “You’re allowed to be happy.”

She nods. “So are you. How come we haven’t met any potential Mrs. Wilsons?”

“Because I’m too busy to meet any. It’s what happens when you start hanging out with the Avengers, specifically Steve Rogers.” He stands.

“Sounds like an excuse not a reason.”

“I get plenty of action thank you very much.”

Natasha looks at him a moment. “You’re not a man who can be satisfied with only action.”

Sam presses his lips together. “Like I said, busy life.”

“Just make sure you have one.” She puts a hand on his arm. “I’m counting on you to keep being the normal one.”

xxx

Loki swings Panteren at the black blur as it passes over him, blocking a slash from five vibranium nails.

Black Panther lands in a crouch. The rising sun hangs large and orange behind him, obscuring his form. “It has been too long, my friend.”

“My plate has been rather full of late.” He backs away and to the right, hoping T’Challa will move out of the sun. It doesn’t work. He sees instead a dark blob getting larger. He misjudges the distance and gets tackled to the ground. He manages to move his head, avoiding a blow from the black-gloved fist. He hits the stomach of the man above him a couple of times before pushing him off.

Smiling after regaining his feet, Black Panther says, “Good. I was afraid you had lost your edge.”

Loki gets up slowly. “Not just yet.” His eyes gleam, and his lips curl up. As much as he teases Thor about always using violence, sometimes violence can be such a release. He strides to the Black Panther.

The next five minutes are spent exchanging, blocking, and avoiding blows. They only stop when Loki feels a familiar burning on his left arm. He holds up a hand as he steps back. He removes the material from his arm to read Steve’s message. ‘Where are you? I’m worried.’

“Everything alright?” T’Challa asks, his face uncovered.

“Yes. Steve is just worried.” He taps his arm three times. “Steve, I’m in Wakanda. I’ll be home soon.”

The action intrigues the King. “That is how you communicate with him?”

“It is. It used to be only he could communicate with me. I’ve, what’s the term? Upgraded it.”

“That is how you knew he had been taken to Asgard after Namor’s attack,” T’Challa recalls.

“Yes.” That had not been one of his better days. He had been ready to destroy Asgard because of it.

T’Challa notes the change in Loki’s expression. “I apologize for bringing up a painful memory.”

He waves the words away. “It wasn’t your fault. You were the one good thing to come out of that entire episode.”

The King smiles at the compliment. “Your friend Namor is arriving today if you’d like to stay.”

“As tempting as that is, I should get home. It’s very late in New York.” Loki offers his hand. “Thank you for the match, King T’Challa.”

He takes it in a firm grip. “It is I who should be thanking you, Prince Loki. I have missed our matches.”

“Oddly enough, so have I.” With that, Loki steps into Yggdrasil. A moment later, he steps into the living room in New York where it is still the night before. “Steve?”

Oliver is the first to greet him, running in from the kitchen. His whiskers are wet, a clear indication that he was drinking water.

Steve walks in from the hall. He looks vulnerable, lost. He doesn’t stop until Loki is in his arms. “I was getting worried.”

Loki holds him tight. “I’m fine. We’re both fine.” Suddenly the fear that he had felt the day Steve was kidnapped comes bubbling to the surface again. He blames T’Challa for having brought it up. “I love you.”

“I love you back,” Steve replies as he squeezes him tighter. “I love you so much back. Are you hungry?”

“Yes. I am.”

Neither man lets go.

“Steve,” Loki murmurs, “what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” He pulls away and heads for the kitchen. “Want pancakes?”

Following, the god replies, “That’s fine. But I know something is wrong. Please tell me.”

Steve is getting the ingredients and putting the griddle on to heat. “I’m worried about you.” He pauses then looks at his love. “You went to Wakanda?”

Loki feels suddenly uncertain. “Yes. Is that a problem?”

“You went to Wakanda to fight?” The blue eyes are looking at the top of the god’s head.

That’s when he realizes his horns are still on his head and his garb is still his fighting clothes. A band of gold travels up his body, changing his clothes to jeans and an off-white Henley. “I went to talk to T’Challa.” It’s not a lie, but it isn’t the entire truth either. “And it had been a while since T’Challa had been able to spar with anyone who could match him. So I obliged.”

“Did it help?”

“Yes.”

Steve nods and returns to making the pancake batter. “Have you heard from Hel or Wade?”

“Yes. Helena wants to visit for a few days. Wade I haven’t heard from.” He gets the syrup, butter, and jam. “I thought I told you about Helena.”

“You did. I forgot. Sorry.”

Loki wraps his arms around Steve from behind. “Are you alright, Darling? Have I been neglectful?”

Steve leans back, pressing himself to his love’s chest. “No. Sorry. I’ve been off my game lately. I’ve been worried about you.”

“I couldn’t have gotten through this without you,” Loki tells him. “You’ve been my rock, my source of strength and certainty. I love you more than any words could ever express.”

A small smile appears. “I love you more than any words could ever express back.”

Their dinner is quiet. Steve tells Loki about the plans for the facility. “It includes housing,” he adds at one point then pauses to see how the god reacts.

“Housing? Are you suggesting we move there?”

“Maybe? It’ll depend on a few things. But it would seem logical.”

“Logical,” Loki repeats with raised eyebrows. “Well look who’s turned into a Vulcan.”

Steve presses his lips together. “I just mean that if I’m running the Avengers, it would make sense for me to live there where I can keep an eye on things and make sure everything is running smoothly.”

“But we’d still keep Brooklyn?”

He reaches for Loki’s hand. “Of course. Brooklyn will still be our sanctuary.”

“And if Hel or Wade visit?”

“There are extra rooms. On the plus side, Sam would live there, too.”

Loki considers. “How long will it take to build?”

“A while. A few months at least. They’re still getting permits.”

He nods. “May I see the plans?”

“Of course. They’re in the bedroom.”

That last word makes Loki smile. “I love our bedroom.”

Steve laughs. “I love our bedroom, too.”

“I love what we do in our bedroom.”

“Sleep?” he teases.

“That and the not sleeping part, too,” Loki replies as he plays with his love’s fingers.

Steve can’t help himself. “Like looking at blueprints?”

“Yes, exactly like looking at blueprints.” He gets up and kisses the Captain’s cheek. “Why don’t you go set up those lovely blueprints while I clean the kitchen.”

“Speaking of blue, may I draw you Jotun tonight?”

The request comes as a surprise. Loki isn’t sure he wants to be reminded of Laufey given all that he’s learned. “Any particular reason why?”

“Because you’re beautiful that way. You’re beautiful every way,” Steve admits with a tinge of pink in his cheeks. “But, I don’t know, you have a specific look of strength, a pride that’s almost rebellious.” He can see Loki isn’t being comforted by the words. “Forget it. Forget I said anything.”

“Perhaps you should draw me as a faerie instead with little wings and a Tinker Bell outfit.”

Steve knows it’s a tease, but it gives him a heck of an idea. He smiles. It’s a smile that makes Loki uncomfortable.

“What are you thinking, Darling?”

“I’m thinking of a potential new painting, Kitten. I need to sketch it out first.”

“Please don’t tell me it’s of me as a faerie.”

Steve shrugs. “It’s not just of that if it helps.”

“It doesn’t.”

After giving Loki a firm kiss, the artist rushes off to get his sketchpad to do a very rough sketch of the idea. He’s joined a few minutes later by the god and their large cat.

“May I see?”

Steve shows him. It has three very rough figures. In the center is the head and shoulders of one. Above it is written, ‘haughty / bored look’. Above one shoulder is a small full-body figure with wings and a stick. Standing on the other shoulder is another figure. This one has ‘Jotun’ written above it.

“Please tell me this is a joke,” Loki says.

“No but look.” The artist points to the things to either side of the figures.

It takes a moment for Loki to decipher what they are. Then he laughs. “Am I about to flick them off my shoulders?”

“You sure are.” He looks at the sketch. “Maybe I should show you from the waist up to make it clear those are your hands.”

“It might help.” Loki looks at his love. “You never cease to amaze me.”

Steve smiles shyly and takes back his sketch. “Thank you. So you approve?”

“I do.”

“I’ll do it in ink first. Then if it looks good, maybe I’ll do a painting.”

“But not tonight,” Loki says as he takes the sketchbook and closes it. He places it on a chair before returning to bed.

“Then what will we do tonight?” Steve asks, feigning innocence.

“Well, it is Steve Rogers appreciation night.”

“It is?”

“It is,” Loki assures him as he leans closer. “And I want to show all of my appreciation.” He kisses the soft lips.

“And how do you plan to do that?”

“Well,” he begins as his finger slides down the broad chest. “First I thought I’d dance for you a bit, get those pants nice and tight.” He kisses the back of Steve’s jaw. “Then I was going to slowly undress you. And once you were naked and laid out before me, I was thinking I would make love to you. Slowly. Sweetly. Letting you feel every inch of me inside you.”

“Geez,” Steve breathes as the words make him wobbly.

“Would that be alright, min Elskede? May I lose myself inside you?”

Mouth dry with anticipation, he nods.

Loki was sure he was going to say no. And now he’s feeling a bit nervous about it. He pushes those thoughts away. After giving the stubbled cheek another kiss, he stands up. He searches for the right music.

A sensual beat begins to play. Loki’s head begins to move to it, then his shoulders.

_I’m a trainwreck in the morning / I’m a bitch in the afternoon / Every now and then without warning / I can be really mean to you_

Loki’s body is swaying now. He turns and looks at Steve.

_I’m a puzzle yes indeed / Ever complex in every way / And all the pieces aren’t even in the box / And yet you see me clear as day_

As Beyoncé’s smooth voice continues fill the room, Loki lifts his shirt just enough to show his abs. His hips sway, moving just a little forward in a move that can’t help but be suggestive.

Steve’s heart is pounding in his chest as he watches his god move. And there is no mistaking Loki for anything but a god in this moment. It feels as though the entire world is holding its breath to watch Loki dance, as though he’s creating the world with it.

_You catch me flaws and all / Accept me flaws and all / And that’s why I love you_

Loki pulls the shirt over his head and drops it onto his lover’s lap.

Raising the shirt to his nose, Steve breathes it in, smelling Loki’s scent on it. His blue eyes look up at the man wearing only dark jeans. They linger where the pale skin disappears into it, particularly the bit of dark hair that trails downward from the bellybutton. Yeah, his own pants are definitely tight now.

Taking the talented hands in his long fingers, Loki places them on the fastening of his jeans. His touch glides up the strong arms, disappointing him slightly when they reach the rolled up fabric of the dress shirt.

Steve is slowly unbuttons the jeans. Then he takes the zipper carefully between his thumb and forefinger and yanks it down.

It makes Loki’s breath catch. “Someone is impatient.”

“I’m always impatient when it comes to you.” He looks up through his long lashes. “To see the muscles beneath your skin. To taste the salt of it, the coolness of it. To see those gorgeous green eyes look at me with such desire. To hear your breath catch when I trace your peaks and valleys.” His fingers trace the contours of Loki’s abs.

“Steve,” the god breathes. “You’re my sanity, my heart, my very soul.”

_And that’s why I love you_

Steve unfastens each button of his shirt and tugs the material off his shoulders. Beneath he’s wearing an a-shirt that shows off his muscles perfectly.

After taking a moment to appreciate it, Loki pulls it off. “Lie back, my Love.”

He scoots back until his knees touch the edge of the bed. Then he lies back, doing his best to keep his eyes on the god. He watches as Loki unfastens his trousers and tugs them off. The same is done to his underwear. Now he’s lying naked, his heart beating fast with what’s to come.

Loki gets the lubricant and coats his fingers. He’s surprised Steve is letting him do this, but he’s not about to say anything. He kisses his lover’s cock before trailing those kisses up his stomach. His slick fingers gently prod Steve’s hole before giving it a circular rub around the edge.

Steve leans into the touch. “Kitten.”

He pushes the tip of his middle finger inside and feels his lover immediately tense. He kisses the plump lips softly to relax him. Slowly the hold around his finger loosens. “That’s right, Darling. There’s nothing to be afraid of. I’m right here. I’d never hurt you.” He pulls his finger out just a little then pushes it in more, going slowly. “That’s it. I know it feels strange, but you’ll find pleasure in it soon. I promise.”

Nodding, Steve tries to breathe through it, tries to will his body not to tense again. “I love you, Kitten.”

The words make Loki’s heart race still. “I love you back.” His finger is sliding in and out, more going inside his lover with each pass. “Better?”

Steve nods again.

Loki adds a second finger and is surprised when this time the artist doesn’t tense as much. Perhaps it’s the slow steady breaths that Steve is taking that is helping. The god kisses his chin. “That’s my love. You’re taking this so well.” He begins scissoring his fingers.

Grabbing Loki’s arms in a grip that would break the bones of a normal man, Steve’s brow furrows as he continues breathing.

The pain helps center the god, keeping him in the present. Though in this moment he doesn’t really need help with that. He smiles down at Steve, watching every emotion and reaction play across his face. He kisses him again just before adding a third finger.

Steve moans into Loki’s mouth. It’s one of the most beautiful sounds the god has ever felt.

“Almost, Darling. You’re almost ready for me.”

“Kitten, I need you.”

“And I need you.” He crooks his fingers, brushing them up against his lover’s prostate.

Steve cries out in sudden pleasure, his grip tightening on Loki’s arms. His cock is aching with need. “Kitten, please,” he whispers.

Loki removes his fingers. He steps away to remove his pants. He makes a show of adding lube to his cock, stroking it slowly. His eyelids flutter closed with the sensation as a soft moan escapes his lips.

“Loki,” the artist calls out softly.

Green eyes open again and look directly at him. “Will you take me? All of me?” the god asks.

“All of you. Every inch,” Steve assures him.

Loki climbs above him and lines up. With a needful kiss, he pushes into his lover.

Steve cries out, muscles tensing.

Halfway in, the god pauses. He pulls back and pushes in more. His eyes never leave his lover’s face. The physical pleasure of being inside the Captain is matched only by the expressions on the innocent face. It makes it very difficult to take things slowly.

“Kitten.” Steve’s hands move to Loki’s ass and pull him closer. He gasps as he feels the cock penetrate him even more. “Kitten,” he moans.

Loki can’t move. He’s afraid if he does that he’ll come immediately. That’s how amazing it feels. He rests his forehead on the broad shoulder for a few shaky breaths. Then he starts with shallow thrusts, rocking his hips against his lover.

The small movement feels like a tease. It teases not only Steve’s ass but the tip of his cock, too, as it rubs against Loki’s stomach. His own hips begin to move, wanting more.

“Min Elskede,” Loki breathes. “I love you.” The rocking of his hips becomes more defined, broader, harder. “You’re my everything.”

“You’re mine,” Steve replies.

The god isn’t certain whether he means he’s also Steve’s everything or he is simply Steve’s. Either way is good. Either way is great. His spine moves sensually with each pleasurable thrust.

Steve cries out, body jerking, when his prostrate is brushes again. But this time Loki stays there. “Oh. Loki. Oh. God. Loki. Loki!” His back arches as semen spurts from the tip of his cock, coating them both in his seed.

The orgasmic look on his lover’s face has Loki on the edge. The extra constriction on his cock makes him move faster, needing his own release. Then Steve pulls him down and bites down hard on his lip. That’s when he comes, his hips thrusting still to get his seed deep into his lover. “Steve. Elskede!” When he’s done, he collapses against Steve feeling light-headed and spent.

Still trying to catch his breath, Steve wraps his arms around his lover.

Loki manages to lift his head. “Are you alright, Darling?”

Steve smiles. “Yes, Kitten. I’m perfect.”

The god smiles back. “Good.” He kisses the broad chest before resting his head there once more. “I hope you feel loved.”

“I do.” His fingers comb through the dark locks of hair.

“I have to say I’m rather surprised you let me enter you.”

“I’ve let you before,” Steve points out.

“Yes. But it’s still very rare.”

“That’s what makes it special.” He continues to play with Loki’s hair.

“You make everything special.” The god is sincere even though it sounds a bit silly and clichéd.

“You make _me_ special,” Steve replies. “No one has ever loved me like you have. No one else has ever set me so free.”

Loki looks up at him again and grins. “You’re Captain America. Freedom is kind of your thing.”

He smiles back. “Only in some ways. A very limited number of ways. For the rest, I have you.” He leans his head forward as he guides to god to his lips. They kiss gently, with a tenderness many people would never think Loki capable of. Steve gazes at him lovingly. “We need to start planning the wedding.”

“Weddingsssssss. With an S,” Loki reminds him.

“Right. Weddings. Plural. But you know what I meant,” he counters.

“Aye. Still it helps to be sure. For all I know you may only be concerned about the Midgardian wedding.”

“Is it wrong that most of me is?” Steve asks. “I feel like the Asgardian one is for pomp and circumstance, to show the people. I’m sure there will be wedding planners for days, telling us what do do and what to say. But the one here would be about us, who we are, what we like. So yeah, I care more about our wedding here, possibly because I feel like it will be a better reflection of our love than anything Asgard can do.”

Loki’s heart swells with love. “Then we will plan our wedding here and leave the Asgardian wedding to the professionals.”

Steve smiles. “I knew you’d understand.”

Loki gets up and heads to the bathroom. “I knew you had a good reason.” He returns with a damp washcloth and gently cleans his lover’s stomach and ass. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’m fine. A little sore,” he admits. “But I’ll heal quickly. Thank you.”

“I couldn’t have made it these last few years without you. I’d probably still be locked away.”

“No. You would have escaped.” Steve takes his hand. “You would have been a better advisor to Namor, or you would have stayed away from Earth altogether.”

Loki nods. “Probably. But I’m grateful that that’s not what happened.” He cleans himself before returning to bed.

The two men slip beneath the covers. Steve wraps his arms around his love. “Goodnight, Kitten.”

“Yes it was. Sleep tight, Darling.”

He chuckles. “I will. So tight.” He gives Loki a little squeeze before closing his eyes and letting himself drift off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all! I hope you enjoyed Steve and Loki’s homecoming. They are certainly glad to be home. And Oliver has finally forgiven them for being away.
> 
> Steve’s idea for the art piece was inspired by skydancer2000 (ff) who after finding out Loki is half fae began picturing Loki shrinking and growing tiny faerie wings. Steve decided to run with the idea.
> 
> BriBri217 (ff) wanted some dominant Loki. He wasn’t super dominant in this chapter, but he did take charge. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> The song Loki played was “Flaws and All” by Beyoncé. It was suggested long ago by JeyElem0 (ff). I think it’s perfect for them.
> 
> And finally the detail of Loki’s shirt, specifically Steve smelling it, was inspired by shallowgenepool (Tumblr) who reposted one of my reposts of Tom Hiddleston and Chris Evans wearing the same shirt. My mind immediately went to them sharing clothes. shallowgenepool added a comment that Steve thinks the shirt smells like Loki. Steve has confirmed this.
> 
> And finally for those of you who don’t follow my Tumblr, the reasons there was no chapter last week was because Sebastian Stan came to my local Wizard World comic convention. And yes I splurged to get both his autograph and a picture with him. He is tall. He is dreamy. And the sweater he wore during the picture was super soft. It was awesome.
> 
> That is all. If you are over 18 and live in the US, please register to vote and also go vote. Love to you all. Until next time…


	225. To Soothe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and thunderstorms don't mix well. Thor spends some time with his daughter. Loki, Steve, and Oliver spend some time alone.  
>  **Pairings:** Carol  & Bucky, Thor & Storm, Steve & Loki (Explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Hand Job, Oral Sex

The thunderstorm has Bucky on edge. “I should go to the tower.”

“Bucky,” Carol pouts, “why?” She takes his hand.

A peel of thunder can be heard in the distance.

“Storms and I don’t mix well.” Howard’s head is on his knee where it’s easy to pet him. “I should go.”

There’s a mixture of terror and distance in his eyes that sobers Carol. It isn’t helped by how pale he looks. She wraps an arm around him. “It’s okay. You’re okay.”

“That’s not -!” He stops himself, surprised by the volume of his voice and the whimper it produces from Howard. He takes a slow breath. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ve been yelled at plenty.” She moves hair away from his face. “That’s not what?” she prompts softly.

“That’s not the issue.” Bucky isn’t sure how to explain it. “It puts me back there. It makes me think I’m there again.”

“The war?”

“Yeah.” His eyes get a faraway glassy stare. “It was…rough.” He can practically see the dead bodies, smell the explosives and the blood. He shakes his head to clear it.

Carol strokes his cheek. “Hey, that was a long time ago. But if you need to, I’ll fly you out of here, away from the storm. Okay?”

He hates that she’s seeing him like this. “I’ll just go to the tower.”

“Bucky, if you go out now, you’ll probably get caught in the storm,” she tells him. “I can fly us away quick.”

“And Howard?”

Chewie looks at him, unhappy at being excluded.

“He’ll stay with Chewie,” Carol tells him. “They’ll be fine.”

Bucky shakes his head firmly. “I’m not leaving him. I won’t.” He tightens his hold on the tan fur.

“Okay, Bucky-Bear. We won’t leave him.” She kisses his shoulder.

He takes a few deep breaths. “If things go bad, call Loki.”

Her eyebrows go up. “Don’t think I can handle you?”

His eyes meet hers. “Not if you don’t want to hurt me. Also, Loki can create this bubble thing so I can’t hear the thunder.”

Carol reddens a little. “Oh. Right. The magic thing.”

“Yeah. The magic thing. Do you have a magic thing, Sparkles?”

“No,” she admits.

There’s another distant peel of thunder that makes Bucky tense.

“I do have noise-canceling headphones,” Carol offers. “They were a gift from Jess.”

“Of course they were.”

“Think it’ll help?” She rubs her hand gently over his chest.

He nods. “Know what would really help? Cuddling on the floor with you and Howard while wearing them.”

“On a bearskin rug with me naked?” she asks in a flat voice.

“Well if you’re offering. Didn’t realize you had a bearskin rug,” he smiles.

She slaps his chest. “I don’t. I was teasing.”

“Can I still get you naked?” he asks hopefully.

“You are too much.” Her sentence is interrupted by more thunder. She can feel him tense again. “I’ll go get those headphones. And if you want me naked, you best get naked, too.” She gives him a kiss before heading to the bedroom.

Bucky looks down at his dog. “What do you think, Howard? Should we get naked?”

Howard’s brown eyes look up at him as though saying ‘are you kidding’.

“Yeah okay. It was worth a shot.” He scratches him between behind the ears. When another crack of thunder comes, he closes his eyes and tries to breathe through it. He reminds himself this is 2016.

Carol clears her throat, hoping not to scare him. When he looks at her, she says, “I brought the headphones and my phone.” She holds them up in one hand. “And a blanket.” Her other hand goes up to show it.

He nods. “Thanks.”

“So what floor are we cuddling on?” When he shrugs, she adds, “I vote bedroom. That way it’s a shorter trip to the bed.” She winks at him.

Bucky chuckles. “Okay, Sparkles. Bedroom floor it is.” He gets up and heads that way. The rain comes then along with the loudest thunder yet. Bucky crouches down, an arm around Howard.

Biting her lip in worry, Carol slowly crouches down, too. She had known he has PTSD, but she’s never really witnessed it before. Not with him anyway. She has some friends who have it, has been witness to their own struggles with it. “Is it bad, Bucky-Bear?”

He breathes slowly. “It’s been worse.”

“I’m going to put the headphones on you and turn on some music. Any requests?”

“Something loud.”

Part of her really wants to tell him that anything could be played loud. Instead, she just puts the headphones over his ears and tries to find a good station on her favorite streaming service. She finds some dance mixes and picks one. Then she guides him to his feet and leads him to the bedroom.

Howard never leaves his side. Soon the three of them are lying on the floor. Bucky is face up. Carol is curled around him. Her Star Wars blanket is on top of them. Howard is against Bucky’s side.

Through the headphones, a dance version of Rick Astley’s “Never Gonna Give You Up” plays.

Bucky wraps his arms around Carol and waits for the storm to pass, hoping like hell it doesn’t get too bad.

xxx

Thor watches his daughter train with the other warriors. It gladdens his heart to see her best all but two of them. “Well fought,” he tells her.

“It wasn’t.” Thrud frowns. “I dropped my guard.”

“You did well,” he assures her.

“I didn’t. You’re only saying that because I’m your daughter. I should have won them all.”

Thor considers her words. “But if you always won, you’d never learn to get better.”

She looks at him in surprise. “Is that how you learned?”

“Aye. Very much so.” He puts a hand on her shoulder. “And I am very proud of you. You fight well, as a true warrior.”

There is a small smile on her lips. “Thank you, Far.”

Thor kisses her temple. “I only speak the truth. I am supposed to meet Storm for a drink. Care to join us?”

“I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

“It would be no intrusion. I want you and Storm to know each other well.”

Thrud nods. “I know. And I do like her. Very much,” she tells him. “When is the wedding?”

Thor takes a deep breath. “We haven’t decided yet. I believe your grandmother is hoping for a double-wedding.” He takes his daughter’s hand. “In truth, given that this is a second marriage for both your uncle and I, I would prefer to skip a big Asgardian affair.”

She looks at their hands. It used to be that hers would be tiny in his dirty-stained one. Now hers is bigger and stained with dirt and sweat. It makes her miss the days of her childhood. “Did you love Mother when you married her?”

“Yes. Before and after, too.” He turns to look in her eyes. “You were mostly definitely made from love.”

Thrud makes a disgusted face. “Far,” she chastises.

“What? Do you think you came to be through immaculate conception?” He chuckles.

She presses her forehead to his shoulder. “Far, stop.”

“Do not tell me you are shamed by sex.” He finds that very odd considering her upbringing.

“No. It’s just weird thinking of you and Mother like that.” She turns her head but keeps it on his shoulder.

“Have you any suitors?”

“I am Princess Thrud, former Valkyrie and daughter of Thor God of Thunder.” She sighs. “So no.”

“They are fools.”

She lifts her head. “I should go clean up.”

“Thrud, I did love your mother, and she loved me. We simply outgrew each other.”

“You mean Loki got between you.” She certainly heard that often enough.

“No,” he tells her. “Your mother and I…Loki was actually trying to help. It was done poorly, but it’s the truth.”

Thrud seems uncertain.

Thor sees her struggle and tries to help. “Loki would say something wise right now. Probably about how we don’t always see the truth in things.”

She thinks back to some of her conversations with her uncle, particularly ones where she complained about her parents. “They see you as they want to see you not as you want to be seen. Mother always did see Uncle Loki in a poor light.”

“She did. She never saw the use of trickery or politics. It’s one of the reasons I loved her.”

“Does Storm see a use for them?” Thrud wonders.

“She does. Perhaps you could ask her about it when we see her,” he suggests.

“I will.” She smiles at her father.

It’s a couple of hours before Thrud actually gets to ask her soon-to-be step-mother. Storm looks at her. “Trickery and politics?” She glances at Thor. “If by that you mean trying to…No, I’m not sure what you mean.”

Thrud looks at her tankard of ale. “Far and I were talking about the difference between my mother and Uncle Loki.” She looks up at the woman whose white hair looks beautiful against her dark skin and hopes she does not have to try to explain more.

Thor tries to help. “Sif’s direct approach versus Loki’s more subtle approach.”

That helps. “Ah. Well I find it depends on who you’re dealing with,” Storm replies. “With some people you need to be direct. With others, you need a little more finesse. It also depends on what you’re trying to accomplish.”

The light-skinned woman nods slowly as she considers this. “So you’re saying there is a middle way.”

“I’m saying the way you choose should suit the situation.”

“How do you know which to use?”

Storm shrugs. “You use your best judgment. And if it doesn’t work, you learn.”

Thrud looks at her. “You make it sound so simple.”

“It isn’t. It’s complicated and messy,” the mutant assures her. “But you’ll get better at it as time goes on.”

Thor chimes in, “Perhaps you can learn from your grandmother.”

“Can’t I learn from you, Far?”

He presses his lips together. “I’m not that good at it.”

“You’re getting better,” Storm tells him with a loving smile.

“I hope so. I’ll need that skill when I am king.”

Storm takes his hand. “You don’t need to be king,” she says delicately. “Not unless you want to.”

He and Thrud give her a confused look. “Do you mean abdicate and pass it along to Thrud?”

Her reply is slow, measured. “That or turn Asgard into a democracy.” She waits for a reaction.

It’s Thrud who speaks first. “What is a democracy?”

Storm explains it in general terms, not surprised that it isn’t something taught on Asgard.

Thor listens then shakes his head. “Asgard has never had a democracy. The people have never asked for one.”

“The people don’t know what one is,” Storm replies with a gesture to his daughter.

“They wouldn’t like it if they did,” Thrud tells her.

“You don’t know that,” the X-Man replies. “You’re looking at this through the eyes of the powerful. Try looking at it through the eyes of someone who has none.”

Thor takes her hand. “We are warriors. Warriors need a strong leader making the decisions.”

Storm’s lips press into a line. Her eyes hold no humor and very little understanding. She says nothing. She doesn’t have to.

“Midgard has kings,” Thor challenges.

“And dictators. And people fighting to be free.”

Thrud interjects, “And it is not Asgard. I don’t say that because I want to be Queen. I don’t. Not for a long time anyway.”

“Will you be allowed?” Storm asks. “Asgard is pretty patriarchal.”

“If Far doesn’t have a son, then yes. They will have no choice.”

“No pressure?” she asks, teasing lightly.

Thor smiles and squeezes her hand. “If we have all girls, I will be happy.”

“And what would happen to them?” Storm asks. “Are they then dependent on Thrud to take care of them? Are they allowed to get jobs?”

“Normally they would get husbands. But our girls will be mighty warriors.” He says it proudly.

“And if I don’t want them to be warriors?” Storm asks. “Or more importantly if _they_ don’t want to be warriors?”

Thor seems slightly at a loss. But then he shrugs and says, “Then they will be whatever they wish just as we did for Thrud.”

His daughter smiles. “Thank you for not fighting me on it. I’m sorry I couldn’t stay.” Her eyes drop. “But after learning the truth, after what Hel and I went through…”

Thor puts an arm around his daughter. “I am proud of you for becoming a Valkyrie. I’m even prouder of you for returning.”

“But I quit.”

“No. You returned home. You returned to your family and your responsibilities.” He smiles. “And you are following in your mother’s footsteps and will accomplish even more.” He turns to his fiancée and proudly tells her, “My daughter bested all of the men she fought today.”

“Not all the men,” Thrud corrects. “I did not beat two.”

“Oh, well, then I am horribly disappointed,” he teases her gently, squeezing her against his side. “You are still young, Thrud. You will soon beat all of them.”

“Thank you, Far.”

“I only speak the truth.” He kisses her temple and hands her her beer.

xxx

Two women sit across from each other at a diner in Hell’s Kitchen. One has short blonde hair and sits with her back straight against the back of the booth. The other has black hair that hangs to just below her shoulders. Both are drinking milkshakes and sharing a plate of fries.

“It was scary at first,” Carol tells her friend. “I’d never seen Bucky like that.”

“How bad did it get?” Jess asks as she grabs another fry and dips it into her tiny bowl of malt vinegar.

“He heard the storm coming and knew how it mess with him. We were able to get him comfortable before it hit full force.” She pulls her shake closer. “Thank you for the headphones by the way. They came in handy.”

“I’m glad.” Jess looks at her friend. “So he got through it okay?”

She swallows the ice cream in her mouth. “He got through it. We got through it.” She hugs herself. “I’ve seen worse, you know? But this was different. It was Bucky Barnes.”

“I know you get all wet for his World War II happy-go-lucky soldier routine, but that’s not who he is. Not anymore.”

Carol looks at her in annoyance and disbelief. “Really, Jess?”

“Just don’t put him on a pedestal. That never works out.”

“When have I ever put a man on a pedestal?” She looks down. “Besides Mar-Vell.”

“No one,” Jess admits. “But none of them are Bucky Barnes. You don't think I see that glint in your eye whenever you talk about him? It’s enough to make a woman jealous.”

Carol smiles softly. “You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

“So just how much did Barnes freak out?”

“Enough.” She tells her friend how they spent the night on the floor under a blanket, Bucky sandwiched between her and Howard. “I could feel him tense every time there was thunder. And there wasn’t a damn thing I could do but hope the storm would pass quickly. If there had been a clown doll, I would have sworn I was in Poltergeist.”

Jess sighs. “You’re going to make us watch that movie now, aren’t you.”

“No. Well, maybe you,” she amends. “But not Bucky. I’m not sure how he’d react to the storm scene and the clown and everything. I’d rather not chance it. The movie completely freaked out Steve. He slept with me for weeks after.” Every so often her brother’s death hits her again hard. This is one of those times.

Recognizing that look, Jess reaches over and takes Carol’s hand. “I’m sure you were happy to let him steal the covers.”

“I wouldn’t say happy. But I did feel guilty.”

“You shouldn’t. Not for showing him the movie. Not for his death.”

Carol looks at her. “He joined the Air Force after I did. Because I did. He wouldn’t have been in Iraq if it wasn’t for me.”

“You don’t know that.” Jess takes a breath. “And Bucky isn’t Steve. You aren’t responsible for him either.”

Blue eyes give her an incredulous look. “Did you really just go there?”

“I did. One of us had to.”

“No. We really didn’t.”

Jess wrinkles her nose. “Sorry. Just seemed bloody obvious. At least to me.” She releases her friend’s hand and grabs another fry. “So what are you going to do?”

Carol leans back. “About how my supposed BFF seems to think I’m confusing my feelings for my brother with those of my boyfriend?”

There’s a pause. “Alright when you say it like that it does seem a bit weird and creepy.”

“Ya think?”

“Yeah. So going back to the boyfriend, is the therapy helping?”

“He tells me it is. And based on what he told me, this thunderstorm was a lot easier on him than some others.” Carol frowns. “I just wish there was more I could do to help.”

Jess thinks. “You and I have both been through our share of traumatic experiences.”

“Like dating Clint?”

The former spy is not amused, and it clearly shows on her face. “I’m going to tell him you said that. And then I’m going to tell him I had a right good laugh at it.”

“Gee, Jess, your laugh has changed,” Carol says innocently.

“Ha. Ha. Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, you and I have both had traumatic experiences.” She continues on before her friend can speak again. “Perhaps if you told him about one of yours it would help him see that he’s not so alone.”

The blonde opens her mouth to make another joke but finds she doesn’t have any. “That’s actually a good idea.”

“Might bring you closer, too. Just don’t turn all sappy the way you’ve been threatening to do since you two met.”

Carol holds the shake up so she can drink. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Jess gives her a steely look. “Do I really need to remind you how giddy you were when you told me how you met him in the park where you were both trying to save the same girl?”

She pouts. “No. But it was pretty neat, right?”

“Pretty neat? Carol, do you even hear yourself?”

There’s a sigh. “I know. But he’s so dreamy.” She sets the milkshake down. “You’re right though. I know it helped both of you when you compared Hydra experimentation stories.”

“Tell him about Mar-Vell,” Jess suggests quietly.

“He knows about Mar-Vell.”

“ _All_ about Mar-Vell?”

Carol frowns. “Enough. The important stuff.” She starts playing with a paper napkin that has grease stains on it. “I’ll tell him about Steve. How he got back from Iraq a different man and turned right back around and reenlisted.”

Jess nods. “It may not help his PTSD, but it will bring you closer.”

xxx

Steve walks into the Brooklyn apartment with a couple of bags of groceries. They haven’t been there in a long while, and all of the perishables they had there had, well, perished. He expected to find Loki in some form of undress. Instead, he finds the god on the floor using his magic to make a large brightly-colored feather move erratically as Oliver tries to pounce on it.

“Was Bucky not available to catsit?” Steve asks.

“He was,” Loki replies without looking up. “But we’ve been away from him for so long. I didn’t want to leave him again. Do you mind?”

“No. I just wish I had known so I could have picked up some cat food.” He puts the bags on the kitchen counter and starts putting things away.

“I brought some with us.” Loki stands, allowing Oliver to finally capture the feather between his paws. He walks over to the kitchen and pulls his love into a gently kiss. Then he looks into the blue eyes he adores and says with all sincerity, “I love you.”

Steve gives a small smile. “I love you back, Kitten.” The smile falters a little, and he looks away.

“Darling, what’s wrong? You’ve been off for a while now.” He watches Steve return to putting the food away. “I thought it was just home sickness, but it doesn’t seem to have gotten any better.” 

“We’ve both been off.” He puts the last of the things away.

Loki takes his hand and gently guides him into a hug.

Neither says anything for a long time, not even when Oliver comes and nearly knocks them over as he rubs himself against their legs.

“Tell me what you need,” Loki requests gently.

“You. Just you.”

The god gives him a look of dissatisfaction. “Don’t give me that. Tell me what you need.”

Steve shrugs. “Nothing, Kitten. Dinner,” he replies to say something.

Loki considers it and nods. “Dinner. Then a bubble bath. It’s been a very long time since we’ve had a bubble bath.”

A small smile appears on Steve’s face. “That sounds like a great idea. Will you read to me, too?” he asks, voice tinged with hope.

“Of course. We can re-read Harry Potter if you like. Or move on to something else.”

Steve considers it. He’d like to start a new book, but Harry Potter is like a warm blanket. “Harry Potter would be good. If you don’t mind,” he adds.

“I wouldn’t have suggested it if I did.”

He nods. “I’ll get started on dinner if you feed Oliver.”

Loki smiles. “Of course.”

When they sit to eat, it’s a little strange to be at the tiny dining table again. They have almost no choice but to touch, especially with Loki’s long legs. Not that they mind. The intimacy is kind of nice. Steve insists on cleaning afterwards, so the god goes to prepare the bath. 

Oliver walks up to the filling tub with the bubbles forming and sniffs it. It’s wet. Oliver does not like wet, so he returns to see what the other human is doing. Unfortunately, Steve is also doing things with wet. So he decides to hunt for whatever he hears scurrying in the walls.

Steve finishes with the dishes and heads into the bathroom. “No wonder I didn’t have hot water,” he teases.

“I could have helped you with the dishes, but you insisted,” Loki reminds him. “Besides isn’t a hot bath and cold dishwater preferable to hot dishwater and a cold bath?”

“That it is.” He watches the god’s hands as they begin to remove his clothes. “I can do that you know.”

“Oh I know. But I enjoy doing it too much to let you.” Long fingers trail down Steve’s newly bare chest until they arrive at the top of his trousers. Loki looks into the blue eyes of his lover and gently unfastens them. “Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate,” Loki recites as he slowly unfastens his lover’s trousers. “Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, And summer’s lease hath too short a date.”

Steve takes up the sonnet as he begins to return the favor, undressing Loki. “Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines, And often is his gold complexion dimm’d.” His artist hands trace the lines of his lover’s bare arms before they begin unfastening the dark jeans. “And every fair from fair sometime declines, By chance or nature’s changing course untrimm’d.”

Loki cups his cheek. “But thy eternal summer shall not fade, Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow’st; Nor shall death brag thou wander’st in his shade, When in eternal lines to time thou growst.” He steps out of his jeans. Looking into Steve’s eyes, he finishes the poem. “So long as men can breathe or eyes can see, So long lives this.” He places a hand over Steve’s heart. “And this gives life to thee.”

“I could be wrong,” Steve begins, “but I don’t think that’s Harry Potter.”

He raises an eyebrow. “I _try_ to be romantic…”

The artist pulls him into a kiss. “I loved it.”

“Get in the tub, Captain,” the god says just before getting into it himself. He lies with his back against the tub and motions to his lover to sit in front of him.

Steve gets in. The water is hot, hotter than he expected. It feels amazing, especially when he rests his back against Loki’s chest and the god’s arms circle him. “Mmm. This is nice.”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Harry Potter? Or you could read more sonnets.” Truth is Steve love’s Loki’s voice. He would be happy even if Loki read the phone book.

Loki uses magic to hover the book out of the water and where he can see it. He begins to read. “Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone by J. K. Rowling. Illustrations by Mary Grandpré. Chapter One. The Boy Who Lived.” He reads four chapters before the water loses its warmth.

When the last line of the chapter is read, Steve smiles and says, “I love your Hagrid voice.”

“You do?” The Trickster is a bit surprised.

“Yeah. It’s very warm and homey. Perfect for Hagrid.”

“Shall I keep reading, Darling?”

“No. My fingers are all raisin-y. I bet my toes are, too.” Steve turns to give Loki a firm kiss. “Thank you,” he says before standing up and leaving the tub.

“You’re very welcome.” Loki looks at the beautiful form of the man he loves. His eyes linger on the tattoos Steve has gotten – the one on his rib cage for Bucky, the one of the Trickster’s helmet on his arm. “You take my breath away.”

Steve looks over at him. “I hope not. I kind of need you breathing.” He offers his hand to him. “May I help you out?”

Loki takes it and stands, the water rushing down his body and falling back into the tub. Clumps of bubbles stick to his skin until the artist uses a towel to blot them away. “What next, Min Elskede? Would you like to draw? Or may I give you some pleasure.”

“You always give me pleasure, Kitten.”

“I’m glad,” the god replies. “However I did mean a specific kind of pleasure.”

“What did you have in mind?”

Loki takes him by the hand and leads him to the bed, leaving both their towels on the bathroom floor. They get in beneath the covers before Loki positions himself on top of Steve and slowly kisses him. His hands wander over the broad chest as he slowly moves his pelvis, rutting against his lover’s cock.

The blond head moves away. “If you’re wanting to enter me again –“

“No,” the god assures him. “My only desire is to bring you pleasure. Tell me what to do, and I will do it.”

Steve moves a lock of hair behind Loki’s ear. “I don’t need you to do anything but love me.”

“I do. I love you so much it feels like my heart will burst from it,” Loki tells him.

“I feel the same way.”

“Then let me love you. Let me pleasure you.” The god begins to move once again. The friction it causes is almost gentle, but there is no denying the fact that it is arousing him. “Loki,” he breathes as he begins to harden.

“Right here, my Love.” His hand moves down to take both their cocks in his palm. That seems to do the trick. He’s pulled into a passionate kiss and can feel his lover’s fingers yanking on his hair.

“You don’t have to do this,” Steve says in a breathy voice.

“I’m not doing this because I think I have to.” He kisses his love’s nose. “Silly man.”

The artist nods. “Right. Yeah. I know.” He’s thrusting into Loki’s hand. “You’re so…so…”

“So?”

Steve kisses him deeply, tongue sweeping over Loki’s teeth. That’s how the god knows he’s on the right track.

Loki strokes him until he’s on the brink. That’s when he stops and kisses slowly kisses down, paying special attention to the hard nubs of his nipples even as his fingers trace the lines of the tattoo on his rib cage.

“Kitten,” he moans.

It’s a while before his mouth gets to the hard cock. He sees the pre-cum before tasting it, savoring the saltiness on his tongue. 

“Loki,” he pants. His fingers pull at the dark hair. “Oh God. Loki.” His eyes flutter closed. They spring open again when his orgasm hits.

The god swallows what he can as his mouth and hands continue to work him. He angles his head up to look at the face of his lover. “Better?”

Steve nods as though he were in a trance. “What about you?”

“Unsatisfied,” Loki replies. “How do you propose I remedy that?”

He swallows. “Sit on my face.”

A smile spreads across the god’s lips. He slowly crawls up his lover’s body, taking a passionate kiss before continuing. Knees on either side of Steve’s head, hands gripping the headboard, he lowers himself. Once inside that warm wetness, it only takes a dozen thrusts before he reaches his orgasm.

Steve gently guides Loki back down, and they rest in each other’s arms. “You’re so good to me. I’m not sure I deserve it.”

Loki strokes his cheek. “Well I am sure. And after all of the strength and…and the core central…and being the core central pillar of, um, ugh.” He hides his head. “That sentence got away from me.”

“Maybe a little,” the artist says, amused.

Green eyes look back up. “Do you understand what I’m trying to say? You’ve been my rock. I couldn’t have gotten through this without you.”

“I understand. And I feel the same way.” He hugs Loki tighter. “Maybe next time stick to memorized poetry,” he teases.

Loki searches his brain for a poem or song. “And of course now I can’t remember anything.” He still searches his mind. Nothing seems appropriate. “Just know you mean the world to me. Multiple worlds. Maybe even the entire universe.”

Steve chuckles. “I think I got it.” He yawns. 

“Rest, Darling. You’ll need your strength for later. 

His eyes had begun to close, but that last line made him open them again. “Later?”

Loki grins. “Do you honestly think I’m done with you? Here’s a hint – no.”

Steve laughs. “Resting now. Good night, Kitten.”

“Good night, Darling.”

Oliver jumps on the bed and takes up the bottom third of it. Loki wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a week it has been. I hope all of you are doing well.
> 
> A while ago, skydancer2000 (ff) wondered what it would be like if Bucky had a PTSD episode around Carol. Now we know.
> 
> We got to see a little more of Thrud’s relationship with her father and with Storm. I hope you enjoyed that.
> 
> A couple of readers requested that Steve and Loki have some quiet time in Brooklyn. It we very very light on the kinks, but they needed something tamer first. Thank you, JuneOokami (ff) and skydancer2000.
> 
> The sonnet Loki recites is from Shakespeare. It is number 18.
> 
> I think that’s it for this week. Well except that Sigourney Weaver is going to be in The Defenders tv show!!! I am so looking forward to it. Oh and I’m still working through Luke Cage. I really like it, but I just haven’t had time to finish it. Until next time…


	226. To Reconnect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve & Loki spend the day in Brooklyn.   
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (Explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Bondage, Blindfold, Sensory Play, Oral Sex, Anal Beads

The first thing Loki is conscious of is the weight and warmth at the side of his head. He knows it isn’t Steve because it only goes down to his shoulders. He opens his eyes to peek and sees orange fur partially obstructing his view. He smiles. “Good morning, Oliver. And where is your Daddy?”

Oliver’s tail swishes a little. Loki can feel it on his arm.

He lifts a hand to scratch the cat. “Comfortable?” Not expecting an answer, he listens for any sound of Steve. The Brooklyn apartment is silent. He lifts his head to see if there is a note. It’s on the side table, too far for him to reach. He yawns and uses magic to bring it to him.

‘Went out for a run. I’ll be back with donuts. XXX S.’

“Mmm. Donuts. Not for babies,” he tells Oliver. “Or cats. Even exceptionally large and hairy cats.”

Oliver tries to bite Loki’s hand. So Loki does the only thing reasonable. He places his hand beneath the covers and taunts the cat by moving it around. Ollie paws at it at first, pretending he isn’t all that interested. But when the mound beneath the covers keeps escaping, he puts in more effort, using his mouth when necessary.

This is how Steve finds them.

“Daddy’s home!” Loki exclaims.

Oliver bites through the covers at the hand beneath.

Steve shakes his head. “I see you’ve both been busy. I brought breakfast sandwiches and donuts. They have the pumpkin ones again. I remember how much you liked those.”

“Ooh. I do.” Loki sits up to be able to smell them better. “How was your run?”

“Good.” He sets the food and drinks on the small table. “I got you a hot chocolate.”

“Thank you, Darling.” He gets out of bed with a stretch, thoroughly disappointing Ollie by ending the game. His first stop is the bathroom to relieve his bladder and wash his hands. He comes out and grabs the grey striped pajama pants he loves, putting them on as he makes his way to the table. It isn’t a long way at all.

Steve already has Loki’s drink, sandwich, and donuts laid out. There are two donuts for Loki and four for Steve. It smells amazing.

They eat in relative silence. There’s a little talk about the weather and the latest in the U.S. Presidential race. Really Steve is too disgusted to talk about the latter. “Please, Loki, I’m eating.”

Loki changes the subject. “I was thinking we should have a Halloween party.”

The statement stuns Steve. “Yeah?”

“Everyone can come in costume. Not super suits obviously.” He wipes his hands on his paper napkin. “We could do a theme. Literary characters or maybe, I don’t know, Game of Thrones or something.”

“Or classic movie monsters?” Steve is starting to like the idea. “That could be really fun.”

Loki can see a glint in the blue eyes. “Let’s do it. It can be small. Small-ish. Just the Avengers and close friends.”

“Halloween is on a Monday this year,” he notes.

“We can do it on the Saturday before if you prefer.”

Steve has to wait to reply until he swallows his bite, washing it down with coffee. “That would be better. Then we can maybe do something for Trick-or-Treaters on Monday night.”

“We could go to a woman’s shelter or homeless shelter for families.”

Now the Captain really lights up. “We can bring them costumes and candy. Maybe take them somewhere to Trick-or-Treat.”

Loki loves him even more in this moment. “I’ll look into it when we return to the Tower.”

“You’re the best,” he says, love in his eyes.

“False but I appreciate that I’m getting better. Thanks to you,” the god adds.

They return to eating. Loki compliments the donuts.

“Well they’re Dunkin’,” Steve tells him.

“Why is it called Dunkin’ Donuts?” The name sounds a little strange in his accent.

“Because some people dunk their donuts in their coffee.” Steve demonstrates with his. “See?” Then he eats it.

“Huh. How interesting.” He tilts his head and looks at his love. “Are you feeling better?”

Confusion appears in the blue eyes. “Better than when?”

“Than since I met my…Rhiannon.” Loki still isn’t sure what to call her.

Steve stuffs half a donut into his mouth and gestures an apology. His mouth is full, and he can’t answer.

“Coward,” Loki challenges. “And I never thought that was something I’d ever call you.”

He looks properly contrite. It takes a while for him to chew enough to swallow. “That obvious?”

“This is me,” the God reminds him. “No one knows you better except perhaps Sam and Bucky.” He furrows his brow. “No, I’m fairly certain I know you better. Or at least more thoroughly.” A cheeky smile appears. It fades just as quickly. “Is it me? Are my feelings rubbing off on you?”

“No, Kitten. Not at all.” It’s clear the last thing he wants is for Loki to think he’s responsible. “It’s not you. It’s me. It’s…” He isn’t sure he can explain. “Lately we’ve been focused on our families. Families we’ve never known until recently.” He shrugs. “I guess I’ve just been missing my mom a lot more lately.” His eyes glisten with unfallen tears.

Loki takes his hand. “And here I have two of them. How very cruel of me.”

“It’s not like you can help it.” He looks at their hands. “And I know it hasn’t been easy for you.”

“It sounds like it hasn’t been easy for you, either. You must have felt so jealous,” Loki realizes.

“Not jealous. Not exactly.” Steve hates so much that he was feeling a little jealous. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. You are allowed. Goodness knows I’ve been jealous of you often enough,” Loki admits.

“You have?” he asks in surprise.

“Of course. You had a devoted best friend growing up. You were brought up with love, with parents wanting nothing more from you than to remain alive. You have friends.”

“You have the same friends,” Steve points out.

Loki shrugs. “They were all your friends first.”

“Not Thor.”

“My brother doesn’t count. That’s like me pointing out that Bucky was your friend first. It would be very difficult for him not to be.”

“Okay, then not T’Challa,” Steve replies.

Loki nods, smiling a little. “Yes. There is T’Challa.”

“And now I’m getting jealous again.” His tone has a hint of tease in it.

Green eyes look up into blue. “He may be king, but he’s no Steve Rogers.”

Steve gives a small smile. “I’m sorry. I-“

“None of that,” Loki tells him. “You’re allowed to feel whatever you’re feeling.”

He tugs Loki into his lap and holds him close. “I just know this is difficult for you. I don’t want to add to your problems.”

Long fingers rake through the blond hair. “Silly Man, don’t you realize by not telling me I worry even more?”

“I’m supposed to be the strong one now.”

Loki tries to keep his voice gentle though the statement irks him a bit. “And why is that?”

“Because we take turns.”

“Well that is absolute nonsense.”

Steve tries to explain. “One of us should be strong for the other.”

“So now you think me weak?”

“No. No, Kitten.” It feels like everything he’s saying is making things worse. “I mean you’re going through a whole lot of stuff.”

“We both are,” Loki reminds him. “We’re going through this together.” He takes Steve’s head between his hands. “We’re going to be married. Our lives are intertwined more than ever now.”

“Stronger together?” Steve gives a small smile and hopes his fiancé will forgive him for using the campaign slogan.

Loki chuckles. “Exactly. Now kiss me, you fool.”

He does. The kiss starts firm but ends soft. He takes another before saying, “I love you.”

“I love you back.” His finger slides down Steve’s nose. “Now, is there anything else bothering you?”

“Other than you bring a Prince and me being just a kid from Brooklyn?”

Loki rolls his eyes. “Yes other than that. You do realize you’re worth twelve of Odin. Twenty of Manawyddan.”

“Just twenty?” he teases.

“A hundred,” the god corrects. “A thousand. Ten thousand.”

“That’s better.”

Loki kisses him. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey,” Steve chastises him. “If I don’t get to say it, neither do you. Besides, you have nothing to be sorry for. If anything, I should be supporting you more.”

A dark eyebrow rises. “Can we please skip the self-deprecation portion of the morning and move straight into art or sex or reading or something?”

There’s that small smile again. “Aw but you know how much I love to self-deprecate.”

Loki grabs a donut and stuffs it into Steve’s mouth. “There’s your self-deprecating.” He tries to get up but is held by an arm around his waist. “Am I not free to go?”

Steve shakes his head as he chews. The donut was a Boston Cream, and now there is cream and chocolate icing all over his mouth. He tries to say, “Not free,” but it comes out as a mumble.

The Trickster laughs. “How do you make even that look sexy?”

He shrugs.

“You’ve got a little…” Loki points to his own mouth, moving his finger in a circle to show an approximate area of food that is much smaller than the amount currently on his lover. “May I?”

Steve nods.

Loki leans in and begins licking the sugar off. “You haven’t shaved.”

“Nope. Does it hurt.”

“In the best way.” He sucks the corner of his mouth. “Truthfully it just stings a little.”

“Not enough for my Kitten?”

“Not even close.”

Steve boops his nose. “But you’ve been so good lately. I have no reason to punish you.”

Loki pouts. “I brought Ollie without your consent,” he offers.

“Which is pretty tame for you.”

He presses his lips together and thinks. A smile slowly creeps across his face.

Steve realizes his mistake too late. “Uh oh. What did you do?”

“Me? Nothing. Not yet.” Loki snaps his fingers. The television turns on. 

They wait.

“Are you sure you did something?” Steve asks.

“Wait for it.”

Finally, the theme and graphics come on for breaking news. A local anchor is shown behind the news desk. “Good morning. We’re sorry to interrupting your program, but it appears the Statue of Liberty has been…defaced. Pictures on social media show the Statue of Liberty now looking like some sort of rag doll?” He seems at a loss. “We’re about to show you two pictures that were taken moments apart.”

The screen is split into two. On the left is the Statue of Liberty as she normally stands. On the right, it appears that she has been painted to look like something else entirely.

Steve stares at the screen then looks at Loki before returning to the screen again. “Is that supposed to be Sally? From The Nightmare Before Christmas?”

Loki sings. “I sense there’s something in the wind, That feels like tragedy ‘s at hand. And though I’d like to stand by him, Can’t shake this feeling that I have The worst is just around the bend.”

Harmonizing, Steve joins in. “And does he notice my feelings for him?” They gaze into each other’s eyes. “And will he see how much he means to me? I think it’s not to be.”

The Captain chuckles. “How long are you going to keep it like that?”

“Just a few hours.”

“Very naughty.”

Loki gives his innocent look. “Me?”

It makes Steve laugh. “Yes you.” He looks into the green eyes. “Sing my favorite.”

“Must I?” he teasingly protests.

“Yes. Please.”

Loki smiles and lifts his head. He speaks the first lines more than sings them. “There are few who’d deny at what I do I am the best. For my talents are renowned far and wide. When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night, I excel without ever even trying.” He lifts his hand, his long fingers dancing in the air. “With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms I have seen grown men give out a shriek. With a wave of my hand and a well-laced moan I have swept the very bravest off their feet.”

Steve smiles as Loki’s hand caresses his cheek.

“Yet year after year it’s the same routine, And I grow so weary of the sound of screams. And I Jack the Pumpkin King have grown so weary of the same old thing.”

Enthralled, Steve watches as Loki sings the entire song. When he’s done, the artist smiles and says, “I love you.”

The announcer’s voice can be heard as Loki says, “I love you back.”

“I’m just being told that the Statue of Liberty is meant to look like the character Sally from the 1993 Tim Burton movie The Nightmare Before Christmas.” He goes on to talk about Burton’s latest movie and the “minor” controversy surrounding the lack of diversity in his films.

Steve and Loki aren’t listening. They’re too busy kissing. Soon Loki has as much chocolate around his mouth as Steve does.

“So, have I been sufficiently naughty?” Loki asks as his finger slides over his love’s chest.

“I’d say so.” He stands and carries the god to the bed. “Now the question is how to punish you.”

“I believe that’s for you to decide.”

Oliver jumps onto the table and finishes the partial donut that’s left.

“Do you need the bathroom before we begin?” Steve asks.

“Yes please.” He doesn’t want to have to cut anything short because of his bladder.

They take turns at the toilet and cleaning their faces.

Steve again picks Loki up and again carries him to the bed. He lovingly ties the slender wrists to the legs. He makes it tight at Loki’s request. Before doing anything else, he takes a tender kiss from the man.

From the tv, the news anchor is speculating who might have defaced the Statue of Liberty. There is speculation that this is a publicity stunt though no one at the studio is acknowledging it.

Steve reaches around Oliver to grab the remote. A moment later, the television is off. In another moment, soft music is playing. He returns to Loki and slowly eases the pajama pants off.

“Are we ready for that already?”

“For that. And this.” He pulls off his shirt. “Don’t make me muzzle you,” he says, the corner of his mouth turned up into a cheeky smile.

“If you muzzle me, how can you taste my tongue?”

“Good point. Guess I’ll have to be more creative if that tongue of yours gets you in trouble.”

Loki smiles. “My tongue is my best asset. Or so I’ve been told.”

Steve’s eyes slowly travel over the god’s body in a way that makes him shiver. “You were told wrong,” the Captain assures him.

“Oh?” It comes out breathy. “Then what is my best asset?”

“Honestly I couldn’t pick out just one. But if I had to, I’d say it was your passion.”

That was not the answer Loki was expecting. “My passion?”

“Mm-hmm.” With a light touch, the pads of his fingers trace up the bare body. “And I don’t just mean sexual passion. I mean the way you express how you feel when you allow yourself to feel. The way your eyes flash in anger or lust. The way you laugh, lighting up your face, your mouth open and tongue exposed.” A pained expression crosses his face. “The sadness that comes into your eyes when you think yourself a monster or you hear of someone else treated like one.”

“I’m your King Kong.”

“Yes. My beautiful passionate wild King Kong.” Steve digs through their bag of toys. He pulls out the blindfold and ties it over Loki’s eyes. “Can you see, Kitten?”

“Only darkness.”

“Good. No clones to peek with.”

The god pouts. However, it was a clear order, so he won’t do it. Instead he listens. He hears rummaging. He hears footsteps leading away. He hears a meow from near the window with the fire escape. The refrigerator opens. Things are moved. Something is placed on the counter, possibly whipped cream. There is rummaging in the bag.

Something is being shaken. Loki knows it’s whipped cream. He braces himself for cold.

He’s wrong. What touches his skin isn’t cold. It’s soft and tickles. A feather? No. Too firm. A brush of some kind.

“Stop trying to figure out what it is,” Steve orders him. “Just feel.”

Loki nods. He takes a breath and tries to relax. He concentrates on the feel of the soft bristles and the sound of the warm voice singing about love. His breath evens out.

A burst of cold hits his chest, making him gasp. Then comes warmth. The combination makes the god’s blood race. “Steve,” he sighs.

“Shhh.” It’s the only verbal response.

Next comes a sharp pain, not sharp enough to cut though. And it happens all at once across both legs. It turns into a dull pain. A moment later, the sharp pain strikes across his stomach. As that dulls, his nipple is sucked.

Loki’s arousal increases with each new sensation, with each change in temperature, texture, and force. His moans come unbidden.

Then comes the sensation he was waiting for. His knees are bent. His anus is breached by something lubed and cold. He strains against the leather straps.

As Loki becomes more comfortable, he feels a touch around his cock. It continues to warm even after the touch leaves. A cool breeze flows over the tip, sending a shiver through him.

The object in his ass gets pushed in a little more.

Warm wet pressure moves up from his testicles to the tip before encircling him.

“Steeeve,” he moans.

His cock is abandoned, leaving him throbbing, wanting.

“Right here, Kitten.”

Loki nods and feels a sucking against his testicles.

The object in his ass is pushed in more. Each time, the object feels larger. Each time, it brings him closer to ecstasy.

And just as Loki is on the cusp of orgasm, all sensation except one leaves him. Panting, he waits, waits for the mouth and the final hum that will carry him over the edge, waits for the thing in his ass to be moved, rocked against his prostate, something.

He waits.

Loki waits.

Loki waits impatiently.

Loki waits impatiently as a clarinet plays a long melancholy note.

He moves his head around to try to find some sort of noise.

“Steve?” It’s a whisper.

“Shhh.”

“Please.”

“Shhh.”

Loki bites his lip. If he could just get one touch, that’s all it would take to send him over the edge.

Steve watches him. He’s in the middle of a quick sketch of his lover’s face. The need is gorgeous. When he’s done, he sets it on the table. Then he quietly walks to him and places a gentle kiss on the lips. He returns to his place between Loki’s legs.

The god feels as though he’s going mad. The kiss was a sip of water in the desert. He needs more. And finally he gets it.

Warmth wraps around his cock. He moans at the low vibration that comes just after, the same one that has him pulling at his restraints as his body convulses in ecstasy.

While pulling out the anal beads, Steve swallows down the semen that fills his mouth.

“You’re cruel,” Loki pants.

Steve lifts his head and looks at his still-masked lover. “You asked for it.”

There’s a smile. “I know. I meant you’re cruel in the best way possible.”

The artist licks a line up the center of the god’s body. He pulls off the blindfold. “Hello, Kitten.”

Green eyes blink at the brightness. He squints until he can see the face of the man he loves. “Hello, Darling.”

“How are your wrists?”

“The throb with a dull pain that sharpens when I move them like this.” He demonstrates.

Steve looks concerned. “Kitten, don’t do that.” He immediately begins to untie him.

“Well you asked.”

It worries him that Loki’s tone is more snippy than cheeky. “We have all day,” he says as he gently massages his wrist.

Loki’s brow furrows. “That seems an odd reply.”

“I just meant if this wasn’t enough for you that there would be more.” There is guilt in the blue eyes that the god recognizes immediately.

“Steve, you were wonderful as always.”

“But it wasn’t enough.”

“It was plenty. I can’t help it if I’m insatiable.” He watches as Steve unties his other wrist. “And you did make it all go away, the thoughts, the uncertainties, even if only for a little while. That’s the greatest gift you give me,” he says as his newly-freed wrist is kissed.

“I just feel like I’ve been neglecting you lately. I’m sorry.”

“I did not feel neglected today. Well, maybe a little in the morning when I woke up. Then I saw your note.”

Steve lies down next to him. “I don’t ever want you to feel neglected.”

“You can’t always help that, Darling, and you know it.” Loki shifts to be in his Captain’s arms. “Shall we plan our Halloween party?”

The artist smiles. “Yeah. I’d like that.”

“I shall go as King Kong. And you can be Fay Wray.”

“Will you turn me into a woman?”

“Certainly not,” Loki replies. “I want you in drag.”

Steve laughs. “You got it. I’ll even wear a bra and pretty panties for you.”

“Mmm. Nice.”

“Or we could go as Dracula and Mr. Harker,” he suggests quietly. He does his horrible Transylvanian accent. “You know how I love to suck on you, Meester Harker.”

It’s Loki’s turn to laugh. “You just don’t want to wear a dress.”

“No. I just don’t want to see you in an ape suit,” he confesses. “You are far too gorgeous to be hidden.”

The god presses against him. “You’re my everything. Do you know that?”

“Not everything,” Steve corrects. “Your children are some important things, too.”

“I wouldn’t have them if not for you.”

It takes a moment for Steve to answer. “I don’t believe that.”

“You don’t have to.” Loki lets that hang in the air for a moment. “So what’s next, Darling?”

“Rest. Then I thought we might do some role play.”

“Mmm. I like that idea. And who shall we be?”

“Not sure yet. Maybe Remus and Sirius? You’d be Sirius of course.”

“Why ‘of course’?”

Steve explains, “Because he was handsome and popular and came from a ritzy family he didn’t like.”

“Touché. Or I could be Bones to your Captain Kirk.”

“Bones? I think you mean Spock.”

“You know darn well I don’t,” Loki replies. They’ve had this discussion before. Several times actually. “I suppose he could have both.”

Steve grins. “Wait. So I could have you and have another you but with pointy ears and blue eyeshadow?”

“Essentially. Yes.”

“I vote for that.”

“Of course you do,” Loki chuckles.

“So wait. Who would be on top?” Steve wonders.

“Bones. Definitely Bones,” the god replies. “He’d be fucking Captain Kirk as the Captain fucks Spock.” He doesn’t even have to think about it.

“And how would they end up there?”

“I’m sure we can find some fanfiction to tell us. Perhaps we can act it out.”

Steve smiles. “It’s a deal. Hey, is there fanfiction about us?”

“There is.”

“I hope it’s good.”

Loki smiles. “Did you want to read some?”

“No. No I think I prefer reality.” He guides Loki into a kiss that sets out to prove his own statement true. It succeeds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that all Loki & Steve chapter (with a guest appearance by Oliver). Steve left Loki unfinished for a while thanks to skydancer2000 (ff).
> 
> Thank you for reading! I love you all. Until next time…


	227. To Go Where No Man Has Gone Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki role-play as Kirk, Spock, and Bones. Steve sends out the invitations for the Halloween party. Wanda discusses it with Vision. Steve talks to Pietro about Erik's belief that he is their father.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Vision & Wanda  
>  **Explicit Content:** Role Play, Three-Some, Hand Job, Anal Sex, Oral Sex

Steve tugs down on the yellow shirt with the black collar and Star Trek insignia on it. “Do I look the part?”

“Honestly?” Loki looks at him. “You’re too muscular. But I prefer it.” He looks down at his blue shirt. He creates a clone in the same clothes. “Which of us do you wish to be Spock?”

“Whichever you prefer.”

The clone’s ears elongate up into points.

“So what’s the scenario?” Steve asks.

“This was your idea,” Loki reminds him.

“No. I suggested Sirius and Remus. You suggested Star Trek.”

The Trickster opens his mouth to protest but realizes Steve is right. “I stand corrected.”

“So?” Steve asks.

“So…I’m thinking.” His lips press together. “It’s Kirk’s birthday. Spock and I come here to celebrate with you.”

“Okay.”

Loki gets up and clears his throat. “Jim.”

“Wait. Could we have a couch?”

“A couch? Of course.” Magic transforms the table and two chairs into a comfortable couch. “Anything else?”

He thinks. After a moment he goes to get a bottle of whiskey and three glasses. Then he sits on the couch and spreads out. “Nope. I’m good.”

Loki chuckles. “Alright.” He walks to the door and turns to face his fiancé. He takes a breath to get into character. “Jim.”

“Bones.” Steve can’t help but smile.

“Well by that grin on your face, I’d say you’ve had a great birthday so far.” Loki’s American accent is really good. “Does this mean you’re expecting a young lady and I should skidaddle?”

That makes him laugh. “No. No young lady. Just you, me, and Spock tonight.”

“Oh? And when does that pointy-eared bastard get here?”

Kirk laughs again. “Soon. Come. Sit down. Have a drink with me.”

“Well you don’t have to ask me twice.” He walks over as the Captain pours two drinks, leaving one glass empty. He picks it up. “To you, Jim. Happy birthday. Many happy returns of the day.”

Steve can’t get over how strange it is to hear him sounding American. He takes a breath, and gets back into character. “Thank you, Bones.” He clinks his glass against his friend’s and drinks.

“I see you’ve started without me,” Spock says. And it does sounds like Spock.

Kirk looks up. “Only because you’re late.” He pours three glasses this time.

“Happy birthday, Captain,” the Vulcan says as he walks over.

There’s another toast before they drink.

Spock is the first to speak. “It is good that you managed to survive the day. There were a few times I thought we might not make it.”

“Really? I never had any doubt,” Kirk says.

“Tell that to Crewman Redman,” Bones says. “There’s a reason Crewmen don’t like going on Away Missions with you.”

“Now you’re just hurting my feelings.”

Spock looks dispassionately at Bones. “Only a small fraction of Away Missions lead to a Crewman’s death.”

Bones lifts his glass. “Gather ye rosebuds while ye may,” he quotes and drinks.

Kirk shakes his head. “Well I _was_ in a good mood.”

“Sorry.” He puts his hand on the Captain’s knee. “How can I make it up to you?”

“Well, Bones, since you ask, I have been a little tense. Maybe a quick massage?” He turns his back to the doctor.

“You got it.” Dr. McCoy moves closer. He places his hands on Jim’s shoulders and begins to massage them. “You are tense.”

Jim sighs and starts to relax.

Spock watches for a moment. “Doctor, you may find it easier if the Captain removed his shirt.”

Bones looks at the Captain. “Jim?”

“Uh, sure.” He removes the shirt with one smooth action.

“I always forget how broad your shoulders actually are,” Bones comments as he returns to rubbing them.

Jim looks at his alien friend. “Are you two going to make me be the only one without a shirt? Where’s your solidarity?”

Spock raises an eyebrow. “I am not sure how removing my shirt shows solidarity.”

“Just do it,” Bones tells him. “It’s his birthday. If it makes him happy to see us shirtless, then so be it.” To prove his sincerity, he removes his blue shirt.

After a moment of hesitation, Spock does the same.

The Captain closes his eyes. “Mmm. You have amazing hands, Bones.”

“That’s what _she_ said.” He immediately apologizes for the comment. “I’ve gotta say, I’m still surprised you’re spending your birthday with us instead of some pretty girl.”

“I’m Captain. I can’t exactly date a crew member. Besides, I prefer to be with my two best friends.” He reaches back and rubs his hand over the doctor’s leg.

“Is there anything I can do?” Spock asks.

Kirk smiles at him. “I understand that Vulcans have a very specific mating ritual.”

“You speak of Pon farr. Every seven years Vulcans go through a hormonal imbalance. What Dr. McCoy would no doubt classify incorrectly as being in heat.”

“Not incorrectly,” Bones says. “You know in almost every other species, men can have sex anytime. It’s the women who may have a cycle for sexual arousal. But not the Vulcans. Oh no. They are so logical and regulated that even the men are on a schedule.”

“That’s actually not entirely true,” Spock notes.

Loki leans in and whispers in Steve’s ear. “Not sure if that’s canon, but for the sake of this roleplay it’s true.”

Steve nods.

“Not entirely true?” Jim asks, curious.

“Correct. Vulcan men can become aroused and perform sexual acts outside of Pon farr,” Spock explains. “However, it is during Pon farr that our sexual desire peaks.”

“So, theoretically, you could become aroused right now,” his friend says carefully.

“That is correct.”

“And what would it take to arouse you?” he wonders.

“It could be any number of things. Erotic imagery, for example,” Spock provides.

Bones raises his eyebrows. “Erotic imagery like someone giving someone else a massage?”

Jim smiles. “I was just wondering that myself.”

“Perhaps,” Spock replies. “Though a simple massage like the doctor is giving now would not be considered erotic.”

“No?” Jim turns and gives Bones a kiss.

Leonard McCoy’s eyebrows rise. His voice is calm when he says, “Jim, what in tarnation do you think you’re doing?”

“An experiment. You’re a scientist. I thought you liked experiments.”

“Depends on the experiment,” Bones replies.

Spock tilts his head. “I believe the Captain is curious as to what sort of imagery it would take to arouse me.”

“Oh, well.” The Doctor looks at his friend. “Obviously it didn’t work. I think more stimulus is required.” He pulls Jim into a kiss, a much more passionate one than the first.

As the kiss continues, Spock’s eyebrows rise. “That is definitely more stimulating.”

Jim turns, guiding Bones to his neck. “Stimulating enough?”

“Are you trying to arouse me, Captain?”

“Maybe.” He smiles as the Doctor’s hand slides across his stomach and barely dips into the waistband of his pants. He holds his hand out to his other friend. “Join us.” He gives a cocky smile. “It’s my birthday. Don’t make me beg.”

Spock moves to sit next to him.

Jim immediately pulls him into a kiss.

He pulls away. “This is highly illogical.”

Bones looks up and growls, “This isn’t supposed to be logical.”

Jim laughs and strokes Spock’s cheek. “Consider it a birthday present.” He guides him into another kiss.

“Well when you put it that way,” the Vulcan says before kissing more fervently.

Bones sucks on Jim’s neck as his hand dips deeper into his pants.

The Captain moans at the touch. He reaches back to reciprocate as his other hand reaches to squeeze Spock’s ass.

Spock and Bones concentrate exclusively on Jim. It’s his birthday after all. They want to be sure it’s a good one. Boots and pants slowly come off as kisses are exchanged and skin is stroked. 

By the time the Captain’s underwear is removed, he’s fully hard and wanting more. “Bones, there’s lube in the drawer. Get it.”

“Yeah. Okay.” He takes one last kiss before getting up.

“And lose the underwear before you get back,” he orders.

Loki smiles for a moment before returning to Bones’ scowl. “You plan on ordering me around all night?” he asks as he returns. 

Jim looks over his shoulder at him and smiles. “Yep.” His eye close as Spock sucks on his nipple.

Bones puts a hand on his shoulder. “So what does the birthday boy want?”

“Spock’s mouth. You’re dick.”

“My dick where.”

“You’re the doctor. You figure it out.”

“Oh then I’m definitely going in your ass, farm boy.”

Jim chuckles. “Just know I’m a power bottom.”

“I bet you are.” He slaps the Captain’s ass.

“Watch it, Bones, or I’ll send you to the brig,” he teases.

Spock looks up. “I do not believe being sassy is an offense that warrants being locked up.”

“I wasn’t being serious,” Jim assures him. He grunts when he feels a finger go into his ass. “Geez, Bones, how about a little warning?”

“Too late now,” the Doctor notes. “Would you like me to pull it out and warn you before putting it back in?”

“No. No it’s already in there. Might as well keep going.”

“Well, gee, if you’re not enthused.” Bones starts removing his finger.

Jim quickly turns his head. “Damn it, Bones. I said keep it in.”

He smiles. “Yes, sir, Captain.” He moves his finger back in.

“Spock.”

The Vulcan looks up from the nipple he has continued to suck. “Yes, Jim?”

“Are you finding this at all pleasurable?”

He considers. Then he looks down at his crotch and sees his erection. “It would appear that I am.”

Jim smiles. He guides his friend up to his lips. “I’m glad. You’re magnificent by the way.”

“Thank you. You are a fine specimen yourself.”

Bones rolls his eyes. He licks Jim’s ear. “Ready for more, Iowa?” Once he gets the nod, he adds a finger. He doesn’t move them until he feels Jim relax. “That’s it,” he says as his fingers start to scissor. “You’re in good hands.”

The Captain would reply, but his tongue is busy exploring Spock’s mouth. Instead he gives a thumbs up to his friend before returning his hand to the Vulcan’s cock.

Spock moans and pulls away. “Jim.”

“Just give in,” he says as his hand continues to massage.

Grabbing his arms, Spock presses his forehead against Jim’s. His hand rises to do the Vulcan mind meld. (It doesn’t work obviously, but Steve appreciates the effort.)

Spock reaches his orgasm just as Bones is removing the three fingers he had in Jim’s ass.

Jim assesses the situation. A few scenarios go through his head. He decides. “Bones, sit on the couch. Spock, kneel in front of him.”

Bones blinks. “And where exactly will you be?”

“On your lap. Between you and Spock.”

The Doctor smiles. “Yes, Sir.” He sits comfortably on the couch, legs wide. He pours lube into his hand and slowly slathers it over his erection.

Jim gets into position. He waits until Spock is kneeling before lowering himself onto the cock below him. Then he pulls Spock’s head to his own erection. “Stay there. Just like that.” He starts to move his hips, using his two best friends to get twice the pleasure. One hand is on Spock’s shoulder. The other is pressed against Bones’ chest. His brow is furrowed in concentration, the eyelashes visible against his skin.

Spock looks up as he sucks. The Captain’s body is a beautiful example of human physiology. He reaches up to feel the abdominal muscles.

Giving the Vulcan his best smile, Jim slows down the movement of his hips.

Bones is thrusting up, changing the angle a bit every time until the Captain cries out in pleasure.

Jim instinctively picks up speed, wanting more of that feeling, that connection that Bones is giving him. He gets it again and again until he’s filling Spock’s mouth. Even as he does, he feels the Doctor continuing to push into him. It isn’t until he’s finishing that he feels Bones’ release.

“Jim,” he grunts.

Spock pulls away then disappears.

There’s a chuckle. “You still won’t accept that Spock and I love each other.”

“I would if the pointy-eared logic machine actually allowed himself to feel anything,” Bones retorts.

Jim turns his head to look at his lover. “He felt aroused. I finished him myself. And I know you felt it.”

Bones rolls his eyes. “I admit he ejaculated, but that’s all I’ll admit.” He kisses the Captain’s shoulder. “You know I’m the one who takes care of you.”

“You both do.” Jim smiles. “Guess I should get up.”

It’s Loki’s voice that replies, “Only if you want to. I rather like having you here. It’s such a rare treat.”

“Is that a hint?” Steve asks.

“No. Well, maybe a small one.”

Steve turns to take another kiss before getting up and making his way to the tiny bathroom. A few minutes later, he comes back to clean his lover’s cock while placing tiny kisses randomly over his face and neck.

“Watch it, Captain. You’ll get me all excited again.”

“You make that sound like a bad thing.”

They smile at each other before kissing with more and more passion.

xxx

Everyone gets a paper invitation, even those who live in the tower. Steve is old fashioned that way. The request/requirement is that they go in a costume of something that is scary.

Wanda has a lot of questions when she and Pietro get theirs. She could use the Google or ask Steve, but it is a good excuse to talk with Vision. First she asks Steve if Vision was sent an invitation, too. She does not want to cause any personal problems if he was not, and Steve among others has said she should not pluck information from people’s heads unless absolutely necessary.

“He was,” Steve assures her. “We invited all of the Avengers, including Tony and Rhodey and their families. Do you think Vision will come?”

She considers. “Yes. I think his curiosity will get the best of him.” She smiles. “And I do not think he will be able to resist dressing like Thor.”

“Oh.” Steve looks apologetic. “Thor wouldn’t qualify as a costume. Well, unless it’s a zombie Thor.”

Wanda reddens with embarrassment. “Of course. Although Thor is not so scary. That was stupid of me.”

“No it wasn’t,” he assures her. “It means you know how much he looks up to Thor.” He leans in conspiratorially. “And Loki would probably agree that Thor can be scary sometimes.” He gives her a wink.

She laughs, feeling better. “I think he would put his father into this category before Thor.”

“You’re probably right. So will you and Pietro be coming to the party?”

“Oh yes. We are both looking forward to it. But I must get costume.”

Steve offers Loki, telling her his fiancé can probably help create whatever costume she wants. “Or you could try a costume shop if you don’t want to sacrifice something you already own.”

“Perhaps I will ask Loki if I cannot find anything before the party.” She thanks him then goes to call Vision.

“I have not received an invitation,” Vision informs her through the video.

“Steve told me he sent one.” Her hand slaps against her forehead. “It is probably in the mail,” she realizes. “I’m sure it is. It would take longer to get to you than to me.”

He is amused by her reaction and pleased by her logic. “Yes, I’m sure you’re right.”

“Do you think you’ll be able to come?” She blinks at his image with hopeful eyes.

He smiles shyly. “I would very much like to.”

“Then it is settled. You will come,” she states. “Now we must think of good costumes. But first, I was hoping you could tell me about Halloween. This is not a usual holiday in Sokovia.”

Vision is happy to give her a brief history of the holiday and the relatively recent changes that have made it one of the most popular holidays in the United States. In return, she tells him about All Saint’s Day and All Soul’s Day which come after Halloween and are very much celebrated in her home country. Telling him about them makes her miss her parents.

“You are sad,” he observes.

She looks down. “I am suddenly missing my home and wishing you were here.”

“Is Pietro not with you?”

“He is, and I am grateful. That does not mean I miss having you here to speak to any less.” She looks at the stone in the middle of his forehead. “You are well?”

“I am well,” he assures her. “I am always better when I get to speak with you.”

Wanda smiles. “I feel the same.”

xxx

When Pietro was a boy, his father used to do a trick with a coin. He’d make it travel over his knuckles, towards the thumb then the pinkie then the thumb over and over, the round metal object flipping as it goes. It was like magic. Ever since then, Pietro would try to do it, too. His hands were too small then. The coin’s edge wouldn’t catch between his fingers and flip properly. But as he grew, his hands also grew, and he practiced. Now, when he’s bored or nervous and has a coin, he will often do as his father once did only much much faster.

The quarter moves in a blur now as the movement of his hand makes the coin flip across his fingers. The tv is playing some horror movie with that is either a comedy or has really bad acting. He can’t tell which and truthfully isn’t paying much attention to it.

“Pietro?”

Coin still whirring over his knuckles, he turns and sees Captain Rogers. “Hello, Steve.”

“Everything okay?”

“Everything is fine.” His eyes return to the tv.

Steve walks in and sits on the other end of the couch. “You sure? I know this has probably been a huge transition for you. I’m sorry I haven’t been here to help.”

Pietro shrugs.

He takes a breath to prepare for his next statement. “I heard Erik Lehnsherr came to visit. He believes he’s your father?”

“He is mistaken.” The blur continues along his knuckles. His eyes remain on the screen. “And he did not see us. Dr. McCoy did.”

Steve nods, blushing a bit as memories of his and Loki’s recent role-playing surfaces. He hadn’t realized that Hank shared a title and last name with Star Trek’s Bones. He clears his throat to help push the thoughts away. “These past few months with Loki, I’ve learned who contributes to our DNA is less important than who brings us up. That’s where the love and care are – the people who soothe us when we cry, who patch us up when we scrape our knees, who feed us and clothe us and instill in us our sense of morality whether because we want to be like them or want to be the opposite.”

“And your point?” There’s a testiness in his voice.

“My point is that no matter what the truth is, Katarina and Alexei will always be your parents. But as uncomfortable or even painful as the truth may be, knowing the truth is better than believing a lie.”

The coin stops. Pietro looks at the Captain. “Do you really think Loki would not have been happier not learning the truth?”

“I think Loki would have been happier if he had been told rather than finding out himself,” Steve replies.

“Well I am not Loki,” the mutant says.

“I know.” He doesn’t point out that it was Pietro who brought Loki into the conversation. “I’m just saying that learning the truth doesn’t change your experiences or who you are inside. But it may help you make sense of some things.” He licks his lips.

Shaking his head, the young man feels exactly the opposite. “If our aunt was our mother, why would she not take us in after our parents died?”

“Why didn’t she take you in if she was your aunt?” Steve asks gently.

“We assumed she was dead. Many people died in Sokovia.”

Steve gives him a strange look. “Then why ask why she didn’t take you in?” That’s when he realizes it’s not about logic. If Natalya had been their mother, she would have fought to get to her children. More importantly, she wouldn’t have left them in the first place.

The coin starts its path again, but this time it’s slow enough for the Captain to see it clearly.

“I’m sorry,” Steve gently tells him. “And contrary to what it may seem like, I’m not here to change your mind only to give you a different perspective.” A scream draws his eyes to the tv where a teenage girl is getting stabbed to death. “What are you watching?”

Pietro shrugs.

Steve turns his eyes away. “Have you thought about a costume yet for the party?”

“No. I wish to talk with Wanda first.”

He smiles. “Of course. I can’t wait to see what you two come up with. Or should I say you three?”

The mutant makes a face. “You speak of Vision. It is only a crush.”

“Oh, I see.” He figures it’s natural for the brother to feel a bit jealous. He watches the coin travel over the hand a few times. “I hear you’ve been learning some fighting moves. Wanna show me?”

A smile appears on Pietro’s face. “Only if you show me more moves.”

“You got it.”

He turns off the television as he puts the coin back in his pocket. “After you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t plan on the role-playing taking up so much of the chapter. Oh well. Back when this was toyed with in a chapter long ago, skydancer2000 (ff) liked the idea of Kirk and McCoy while RowanCookie (ao3) preferred a Kirk and Spock role-play. So I decided to do both, giving us a nice three-some with 2 Loki’s.
> 
> Next week will be the Halloween party. Hopefully it’ll be fun. Until next time…


	228. To Be Scary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki's Halloween Party. Fun is not had by all.  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Pepper & Tony, Clint & Natasha, Bucky & Carol, Thor & Storm, Rhodey & Rae (explicit), Johnny & Maria  
>  **Explicit Content:** Vaginal Sex

The floor of Avengers Tower that has the pool also has a ballroom. The views are stunning, and this is where Tony usually throws his parties. Now it is decorated with pumpkins, spider webs, tombstones, ghosts, and other Halloween decorations. Each table has a jack-o-lantern with a burning candle inside. The goblets are silver and ornate as is the rest of the dinnerware. 

The table with the food includes a caldron bubbling with hot apple cider and another with a blood red rum punch. To eat there are ladyfingers and cheese sticks that look like actual fingers, little pizzas whose cheese is shaped like ghosts, breadsticks shaped like bones with marinara sauce, deviled eggs, and meatloaf shaped like a tombstone among other various edibles.

Steve is dressed as a classic Dracula, hair slicked back, fangs, a tuxedo with a red metal around his neck, and a cape. Because Mr. Harker isn’t exactly scary, Loki decides to be one of Dracula’s brides. She’s dressed in a white flowing gown and has bite marks on her neck with trickles of blood coming from them.

“Wow. You look amazing.” It’s the fifth time he’s said it this evening. And it’s hard for Steve not to look at the tops of her breasts that look very ample in her dress.

“Darling, my eyes are up here.” She lifts his chin with her finger.

“Sorry.” His blush is barely visible beneath the white make-up. “You’re just so…” He smiles. “Delectable.”

“Well you would know just how delectable I am.”

Dancing next to them, Pepper slaps Tony’s arm. “Really, Tony?”

He is Frankenstein’s monster to Pepper’s Bride of Frankenstein. Nicholas is in a little Frankenstein’s monster onesie. He’s being looked after right now by Wanda in a witch costume. Not just any witch costume. The young woman is wearing a Puritan outfit with a witch’s hat. The edges of her dress and especially the front apron look singed as though someone had tried to burn her. She gives a small smile to the baby.

“What?” Tony asks in response to Pepper’s light slap.

“You know what,” she replies.

“I don’t.” He thinks he might though.

“You don’t think I see you staring at Loki’s breasts?”

“I wasn’t…staring…exactly.” He takes a breath. “Sorry, Pep. You know I love you.”

“I know.” She may have had her doubts in the past but not anymore.

“Maybe we should move back to New York,” Tony says.

“Oh?” The statement surprises her. “I thought you preferred California, especially in the winter.”

“I do. But we get free babysitters here.”

She laughs. “That’s true. Nicholas seems to really like Wanda.”

Tony gives her a grin. “He likes the pretty ladies just like his father.”

Pepper rolls her eyes.

“Uh-oh.”

“What?”

“Don’t look,” Tony tells her.

“At what?” she asks, really wanting to look now.

“Sam just arrived. He’s dressed as a clown.”

“A clown?” Her brow is furrowed. “I’m pretty sure you’re the one who’s scared of clowns.”

“Am I?” he asks her. “Well now it makes sense why I’m feeling kind of anxious. At least he brought a pretty girl.”

Pepper turns to see.

Sam is indeed dressed as a clown. It isn’t a purposefully scary clown. In fact, he looks like a regular clown with a baggy outfit, large red shoes, a crazy wig, and a red nose. His face is painted like a regular circus clown with a broad mouth and exaggerated eyes.

His date is dressed like a harlequin in a one-shoulder red and black short dress whose skirt looks like a black tutu with red accents. She also has on mismatched thigh-high stockings in red and black patterns. Around her neck is a thick black choker. Only her make-up might be considered slightly scary, though many would find it more mysterious and alluring.

Pepper turns her attention back to Tony. “Steve’s invitation said scary not sexy.”

“Aren’t they the same thing?”

“Ask the clown,” she tells him to make a point. No one would describe Sam’s costume as sexy but some would definitely call it scary. She looks over again. “Oh now that is scary.” She turns Tony to look at the latest arrivals.

Bucky’s face is painted like a skull, and his suit has bones to make it look like his skeleton. But that’s not who Pepper was talking about. She was talking about Carol and Jess who look like the twins from The Shining. The powder blue dresses they wear look like those that would be worn by little girls only there is heavy blood splatter on them.

Tony blinks. “Now that is definitely scary and not sexy. Who’s the douchebag with them?” He isn’t talking about Bucky. He’s talking about the guy wearing a white t-shirt with little cereal boxes with plastic knives sticking out and fake blood on them.

“Don’t know. Maybe Jess’ date?” Pepper hypothesizes.

“She can do better.”

Steve and Loki have left the dance floor to greet all of the new guests. 

“That’s clever,” the Captain says when he meets Jess’ date Stan.

Carol mutters, “Five years ago it was.”

Jess shoots her a look.

Loki smiles at them. “You ladies look truly frightening. I love it.”

Steve agrees. “Tony made me watch that movie. I didn’t sleep for a few nights.”

“Wimp,” Carol says with a smile as Jess raises her finger and bends it as she says, “Redrum. Redrum.”

“Stop,” Steve says with a laugh. “Don’t make me bite you.”

Loki raises an eyebrow. “Oy, Dracula, you only have permission to bite me. Are we clear?”

He smiles and wraps an arm around her. “My undead bride is very demanding.” He turns to Sam. “You probably missed this, Buddy, but we did specify scary costumes.”

Sam looks insulted. “Clowns _are_ scary.” 

“Are not,” Bucky says. “Maybe if you had tried to be a scary clown but this?”

“I still gotta look myself in the mirror.” And the last thing he wants to see looking back is a purposefully scary clown. He turns to his date. “Whitney, Skeletor here is Bucky Barnes. This pale ass-hat is Steve Rogers, and the beautiful vampiress next to him is Loki. The creepy-as-fuck twins are Carol and Jess.” He looks at Jess’ date. “I don’t know who the cereal killer is.”

“Stan,” he replies.

“Stan.” He gives Jess a look like ‘for real?’ Then he smiles at the man. “Nice to meet you, Stan. Everyone, this is my date Whitney.”

Loki gives her a smile. “Welcome, Whitney. Are you frightened of clowns, too?”

“Not really,” she admits. “But I wanted to match him.”

“Well you certainly do.” She leads the woman to the food tables. “And you look absolutely stunning. Would you like a drink?”

Sam watches as they walk away. “Did Loki just steal my date?”

Bucky pats his shoulder. “I’m sure there’s no need to worry. I mean, what can a god give her that you can’t?”

Steve decides to intervene. “Hey, Sam, why don’t we follow them. Enjoy the party,” he tells the others as they move away.

Jess spots Clint and Natasha and decides to take Stan over to say hello. “I didn’t recognize you two at first.”

Clint smooths out his fake mustache. “You’re just not used to seeing me in a suit.” He’s dressed as Gomez Addams. Natasha looks amazing as Morticia.

“That’s true. So did Captain America give you shit about not being scary?”

Natasha shakes her head. “We told him we live in a haunted house. That seemed to be enough.”

xxx

Tony returns to the table with some drinks. “Not the Cheerios again,” he laments when he sees Marika feeding her daddy.

The entire Rhodes clan is dressed as zombies. It was Rae’s idea. She’s a big The Walking Dead fan, although the season premier left her a little broken. However, Marika insisted on being a zombie princess, so she also has a pretty tutu and sparkly headband on.

“I think it’s adorable,” Rae says as she beams at her husband. It looks a little grotesque with the big fake gash in her cheek.

“It is adorable,” Pepper agrees. “Thank you, Brownie.”

Vision passes wearing a dress and a grey wig. He holds a rubber knife and a cup of cider. He’s on his way to Wanda.

“Who showed him Psycho?” Rae asks with a laugh.

“Oh he found that all by his lonesome,” Tony assures her.

Steve comes over. “Everyone having fun?” After a series of yes’s, he smiles. “Well if any of you want a babysitter so you can dance some more, let me know.”

“Okay,” Rae says. She hands him Marika. “Stay with Uncle Steve.”

The Captain is practically beaming as he takes the little girl into his arms. “Hello, Marika. Aren’t you the prettiest zombie ever.”

She reaches for his medal.

Loki sees them from where she’s speaking with Pietro and Johnny. Her soon to be nephew looks over, too.

“Steve looks good with a kid.” Johnny is in a red suit. He has a fake goatee over the red make-up on his face.

“He does. He wants one of his own.”

Pietro lowers his drink. “He will be a good father.”

“Yes. Better than I’ve been,” she says.

Johnny looks at her. “It’s really weird to hear you say that while looking like…that.”

She shrugs them smiles at Pietro. “It’s too bad Jess brought a date. You two might have hit it off.”

“Are you trying to set me up? Mummies do not need love help.” He grins and adjusts his beanie that has strips of off-white cloth attached to it mimicking bandages. “Besides, she is only little girl,” he jokes.

She shakes her head as Johnny gives him a high-five. 

Thankfully, Maria walks up looking pale and spooky. “Mind if I take my devil back?”

“Not at all,” Loki tells her. “And I love your Victorian ghost costume. It’s gorgeous.”

“Thank you. Not as gorgeous as you, but thank you,” she replies. Then she takes Johnny’s hand and leads him to the dance floor.

Pietro watches them go. “She is pretty when she is not looking so strict.”

“Johnny has been great for her.” Loki amends, “They’ve been good for each other.” The couple reminds her of her own daughter, though she isn’t sure why. She wonders if Helena is with Rogue at the X-Men’s party. She looks at Pietro, sizing him up.

The scrutiny makes him nervous. “What?”

“Just wondering if you could handle my daughter.”

Pietro raises his eyebrows in confusion. “Handle her?”

She smiles. “Never mind.”

xxx

“We’re HERE!” Wade throws up his hands, a knife in one of them. “Let’s get this party started!” He struts in wearing his Deadpool suit beneath his costume. It’s almost the exact costume he sees on Vision. His face falls, and he strides over, leaving Hel and Thrud back at the entrance.

Vision stops dancing with Pepper and watches him walk towards them. “Hello, Wade.”

“Are you a mirror?”

“No. I’m Vision.”

“That’s what I thought.” He looks Vision up and down. “Well at least we aren’t wearing the same dress. That would have been embarrassing. Ooh, is that a rubber knife? Cool. I just went with the real thing.” He waves it around.

Pepper takes a step back. “I think I’m going to go check on Nicholas. He’s probably getting hungry. Nice to see you, Wade.”

“Nice to see _you_ , Madeline Kahn.”

She laughs as she walks away, passing Thor and Storm who are going to greet his daughter.

“Thrud, that is a truly hideous wound,” he notes as he pulls up his Dark Elf mask to kiss her cheek.

The Asgardian has a fake neck wound that makes it look like she was struck with an ax. “Thank you, Far. You came as a Dark Elf?”

“It was the most frightening costume I could think of.”

Thrud turns to Storm and reads the nametag on her chest. “Politician. Now that is frightening.” She’s learned a lot more about politics since being back on Asgard.

“I think so,” Storm replies and gives her a hug.

“Hel,” Thor says in surprise, “You look very pretty. Is this meant to be scary?”

“Yes, Uncle Thor, it is.” Hel is wearing a bright pink tweed suit. Her hair is in a sort of 1950s housewife style, and she’s holding a wand in her hand. “I’m Dolores Umbridge.”

“Yes you are,” her father says as she walks over. “That is indeed frightening.”

“Da, you look amazing.” She grins knowingly. “Is Steve Dracula?” She wiggles her eyebrows.

“Behave, young lady,” Loki warns. Then she adds, “And yes. He’s with the children.” She takes her daughter’s arm and leads her over after saying hello to her niece.

Steve and Tony recognize who she’s supposed to be immediately. They both think it’s a great costume.

“I knew you’d appreciate it, Step-Da,” she says as she kisses his cheek. “I like your costume, too. But I expected Da to be Mr. Harker.” She grins her father’s mischievous grin.

“You really are your father’s daughter,” Steve replies with a slow shake of his head.

“Newton help us,” Tony adds.

Helena sticks her tongue out at him. “Is this the baby?”

Tony smiles, his attitude completely changing. “It is. This is Nicholas Matthew Stark. Nicholas, this is Helena.”

She takes his little hand and shakes it. “Hello, Nicholas. You look like our father.”

“Doesn’t he?” Steve agrees. “He’s got Pepper’s nose though.”

Pepper appears as he says it. “Who has my nose?”

“Wittle baby Nicholas,” Helena replies as she shakes the tiny hand. “He’s beautiful.”

“Thank you.” She picks up the baby who is reaching for him. “It’s time for his dinner.”

Steve knows she’s breastfeeding. “Do you need some privacy?”

“Nope.” She expertly gets a towel and lays it over her chest, covering the baby. Then she loosens her dress to get to her breast. Once Nicholas sees it, he takes the nipple into his mouth and sucks greedily.

Helena turns to her father. “Rogue?”

“There was a party at the school. She and the other X-Men decided to remain there.”

She nods, not looking particularly upset. “How about a dance, Step-Da? Or is the baby zombie more important.”

Steve looks at her for a moment. “Kitten, would you mind taking Marika?”

“Not at all.” It sounds a little cool, a hint of jealousy that his daughter would rather dance with him than her father.

“Thanks.” He gets up and kisses her. “Thank you.” He gives her another kiss before offering his arm to Helena. Together, they walk to the dance floor.

The song is an upbeat one. And though the others are dancing apart, Steve has a hand on Helena’s waist while the other holds her hand. He’s doing a sort of jive dance with her. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah.” She’d doing her best to keep up with him.

“Everything okay with you and Rogue?”

“Yeah.”

He knows that look, too. He doesn’t believe her. “Yeah?” he challenges.

“We decided to just be friends. Kissing friends but still just friends.”

“Kissing friends.” Steve has never heard of that before. “Huh. We didn’t have those back in my day.”

“I’m older than you, remember?”

He chuckles. “Yes. I remember. Pietro is handsome,” he offers.

“And he knows it,” Helena believes. “If I wanted that, I would have fought harder for Johnny.”

That makes Steve pause. “Do you know how weird that is for me to hear?”

She wrinkles her nose. “Sorry, Step-Da. I guess it is weird what with you two practically being twins and all.”

“Yes it is,” he agrees. “So not Pietro. That’s probably a good thing.”

“Yeah. Besides, Wade already called dibs.” She motions to where Wade is clearly flirting with mummy Maximoff.

Steve slowly nods. “Yeah. Well at least he isn’t pining for Spider-Man anymore.”

“Oh he still is. I’m not though, so that’s progress.”

The song ends, replaced by a slower one. They continue dancing.

“What about that guy you danced with back when Loki and I were still a secret?”

Helena thinks but can’t remember who he’s talking about.

“It was the first time I saw Loki as a woman,” he offers. “The guy was rich. Wasn’t from New York. Had some scruff on his jaw.”

Her face lights up. “Oh yeah. Ha. He thought Da was my mother. He was cute. What was his name?”

“Not that you need a boyfriend,” Steve adds. “It’s okay to be single. Lord knows I was single for a huge chunk of my life.” He twirls her.

“And now you have Da.” She smiles. “I’m really glad he found you.”

“I’m really glad he found me, too.”

Helena rests her head on his shoulder. “Steve?”

“Yes, Sweetie?”

“Is Da okay?”

It feels like a loaded question. “He’s getting there. We’re all getting there. Why do you ask?”

She shrugs. “It’s a lot I suppose. New family…”

He understands. “Know what I bet would help?” He can feel her head shake against his chest. “If you stayed with us for a while. But I know you’re probably busy.”

Helena looks up at him. “I could probably work it out so I can stay. If you think that would help.”

Steve smiles. “I think it would.”

xxx

Sam is walking back to his date with two drinks in his hand. He stops when he sees her clearly flirting with cereal killer guy. He doesn’t notice Jessica Drew until she’s standing next to him.

“Did we just lose our dates?” she asks.

“I think we did.”

She sighs. “Well, he was a bit of a twat anyway.”

Sam turns his head to look at her. “You realize that is my date he’s leaving you for.”

“Yeah. Sorry about that.” She takes the drink he had gotten for Whitney. Her eyes size him up as she takes a sip. She tries to remember how he looked at Tony’s wedding. She smiles when she remembers. “How about I make it up to you?”

He gives her an incredulous look. “And how do you propose to do that?”

“By sleeping with you.”

Sam’s eyebrows shoot up. “Let me get this straight. I’m a clown, and you’re a creepy-ass twin. And you think we should sleep together.”

“If our dates decide to dump us, yeah. Why? Do you have something against creepy-ass twins?”

“As a matter of fact, I do. And not just because black people are usually the first to die in horror movies.”

Jess smiles. “I can assure you I’m not creepy once I take off this dress.”

Sam shakes his head like he can’t believe this is happening. “If, big if, Whitney decides to shuffle off with your boy toy, I’ll consider it. But considering that she and I are sharing a room here, I doubt it’ll actually happen.”

“You underestimate Stan’s persuasiveness,” Jess says and takes a drink.

Sam frowns when he sees Stan start playing with Whitney’s fingers.

“She’s into it,” Jess observes. “He’s going to lean in to whisper something in her ear next. He’ll keep his lips close to her skin as he pulls away.”

Everything happens just as the private investigator predicts.

“Now he’ll tug her away to a more private location so he can have his way with her.”

“Oh hell no.” Sam takes his glass back from Jess, downs what is left of the contents, then hands it back. He marches over to where his date is. Smiling, he hands her the drink. “Hey, baby. Having fun?”

“Yeah. Stan is so interesting. And funny.”

“Yeah?” Sam smiles at the other man. “That’s great.”

“I was just telling Whitney how she should come see the view from my apartment.”

“I bet you were. I imagine it can’t be any more gorgeous than the view we have here.”

Stan looks directly at Whitney. “I would have to agree.”

He rolls his eyes as the woman giggles. Then Sam realizes he often does the same thing. He can’t deny the guy’s got game, but he _really_ hates to admit it. “So how long have you a Jess been seeing each other?”

That seems to do the trick. The suaveness Stan had been exuding disappears. “Not really… I mean, I wouldn’t really say we were seeing each other.”

“No?”

“Technically, this is our first date,” he admits.

“Yep.” Jess is suddenly there and linking her arm in his. “We’ve only just fucked before. Sorry about the language,” she says to Whitney whose face appears displeased.

Carol walks over and puts an arm around Jess. “Hey. Have any of you seen Bucky?”

Sam is the only one who speaks up. “Last I saw him, he was headed to the bathroom as I was headed out.” 

“Thanks.” She’s gone as quickly as she arrived.

“What were we talking about?” Jess asks. She smiles. “Oh yes. Fucking.”

“No,” Sam corrects gently. “We were talking about how this is y’all’s first official date. I think that’s sweet,” he grins. “Don’t you think that’s sweet, Whitney?”

“I guess. It’s getting more and more common these days,” she notes.

Jess smiles. “So how long have you two been dating?”

“About a month?” she guesses.

“A little more,” Sam says.

It’s obvious to Jess he’s one of those old-fashioned gentlemen. Probably got that way because of his mother or grandmother. She guesses he also has sisters. “And is this your first trip together?”

“It is.” Whitney is almost blushing. She steals a glance at Stan.

Jess exchanges a look with Sam. That’s when Wade runs over and jumps onto Sam’s back.

“Hey, Sammy. Ya miss me?” He kisses Sam’s cheek.

“Not since the last half hour.”

Wade slides down. “Can I just say - yours is the scariest costume at this party.”

“I know!”

He turns to Whitney. “You though. I’m just not getting a scary vibe from you. You should work on that.”

“O-kay?” she says as she looks at Sam.

“But you,” Wade continues as he turns to Jess. Then he kisses the tips of his fingers to express how wonderful he finds her costume. His eyes narrow as he turns again, this time to Stan. “But this? Ugh. This isn’t a clever or punny Halloween party. This is a _scary_ Halloween party.” He tsks and shakes his head. “I expected more from one of the Shining twins.”

Jess makes a gesture of futility. “He told me his costume was scary.”

“Well obviously he’s a liar,” Wade says. “A big ol’ horrible greasy pun-filled liar.” He wiggles his hips and sings, “Liar liar pants on fire.”

Sam is cracking up and gets a soft slap on the arm from his date because of it.

xxx

Clint is on the dance floor with Marika in his arms. He’s twirling around and dancing with her, and she loves it. Her smile is broad, and she giggles with excitement whenever there is a quick turn.

Natasha watches them from a table where she’s sitting with Maria. “He looks good like that,” she says.

Maria turns to see. “Yeah. Most people look good with a happy baby in their arms. Makes them seem trustworthy and caring.”

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it.”

Maria gives her a look. “I know what you mean. I thought you both didn’t want kids.”

“I don’t. But look at him.” Natasha gestures towards him. “He’d make a great dad.”

“Tasha, don’t do this.”

The former spy looks at her friend. “Don’t do what? I was just making an observation.”

Maria doesn’t believe her. “You’re finding an excuse to not be with him, for him to leave. And I’m telling you, don’t do it.”

With one look, Natasha tells Maria she’s one to talk what with dating Johnny Storm for the sex.

She doesn’t back down though. Her lips set. Her head rises just a little.

Johnny takes a seat next to her and looks between them. “Am I interrupting something?”

“Nope,” both women say together.

Maria turns her head and smiles sweetly at him. “Johnny honey, could you get me some more cheese sticks?” She holds up her plate.

Yep, he interrupted something. He smiles back. “Sure. Tasha, can I get you anything?” he asks as he stands up again.

“No. Yes,” she changes her mind. “Get me a couple of those deviled eggs if they still have some.”

“You got it. Cheese sticks and deviled eggs.” He heads off.

“You have him well trained,” Natasha notes.

“He’s just sweet. Some men are sweet,” Maria says.

The spy smiles. “Are you falling in love?”

“Okay, don’t do that either. Are you planning on moving to the Avengers Facility once it’s operational?”

“Haven’t decided. Guess it would make sense.” She smiles. “Steve has been trying to lure me be showing me the outdoor shooting range.”

“Is it working?”

“A little,” she admits.

“It makes sense to have a center of operations that isn’t in one of the most populous cities in the United States,” Maria notes.

“Are you moving there?”

“That’s the plan.” She looks over at Johnny. It’s a more difficult decision for him what with his family being in New York.

Natasha pretends not to notice the look. “It’ll require a lot of personnel. Good thing our merch is selling well.”

Maria nods. “The Halloween costumes are kind of adorable,” she admits as Wade runs over.

He slides, grabbing Natasha’s chair to stop himself. “Did someone say merc?”

“Merch,” Natasha explains. “You and Pietro seem to be cozy.”

“Eh.” He sits down. “The accent is dreamy, but…” He shrugs.

“But?” Maria prompts.

“I’m pretty sure he only plays for one team, and that team has vaginas and boobs.” He looks around. “Is Spider-Man coming?”

Natasha shakes her head. “I thought I heard Steve saying he was busy.”

“Boo,” Wade pouts. “Nice costumes by the way. You two are like chess pieces.”

The women look at each other and laugh. It’s true. Maria is wearing white, and Natasha is wearing black. “If we are,” Maria says, “then we are only pawns in the game.”

“Speak for yourself. I’m a castle,” Natasha winks.

Johnny returns with the food and Clint following behind.

“Marika wore me out,” the archer says as he plops into a chair. “How is it that kids have so much energy?”

“Evolution,” Wade replies without skipping a beat.

Johnny adds, “She’s cute though. Kinda makes me want one of my own.”

“You need to grow up a little first,” Maria teases, patting his knee.

“I’d make a great dad,” he assures her as Sam walks up.

“Anyone seen Whitney?”

There are lots of head shakes.

Wade isn’t one of them. “Oh yeah. I saw her going into a janitor’s closet with the douche-y costume guy.”

Sam’s eyes widen. He really hopes Wade is pulling his leg right now. “Which one?”

“I’ll go check,” Natasha offers getting up. Sam doesn’t need to see that if Wade is right. “Stay here. Or find Jess. Come on, Mama Psycho,” she says as she pulls Loki’s son up by the arm. “Show me.”

Clint can see that Sam wants to follow. “Don’t.”

Maria agrees. “That’s a sight you can’t unsee.”

“He better be wrong,” Sam says. “Or someone damn well better have spilt something on their costume.” He looks around for Jess and sees her dancing with Carol. He takes a deep breath and walks over. When he’s close, he puts on his smile. “Mind if I cut in?”

“Depends,” Jess says. “Are you wanting to dance with one or both of us?”

He chuckles. “Whichever you’d prefer.”

Carol smiles. “I’m gonna go check on Bucky. If I leave him alone for too long, he’ll be going to check on Howard.” They dropped Howard off at the Avengers Floor to hang out with Oliver.

“Everything okay?” Jess asks once they’re alone.

“Why shouldn’t it be?”

“Other than the fact that you just answered me with a question, I don’t know.”

Sam ignores that. “So what do you think of the Avengers? Think you might want to join?”

She looks at him, wondering if the change in conversation is to get to what is wrong or to avoid it. “I’m not much of a joiner.”

“No? Any particular reason why not?”

“Maybe because the last two organizations I was with were both hell-bent on taking over the world.”

“The last being SHIELD,” Sam remembers.

“You got it. And thanks to you, Dracula, and Morticia, we all found out it was infested with Hydra.” She presses her lips together. “Thanks for that actually.”

“Happy to help.” He’s not sure what else to say.

A few minutes later, Natasha walks up to them. She does not look pleased. Behind her is Whitney, smoothing out her tutu as she rushes over. “I’m sorry,” Natasha says.

Sam frowns. “For real?” he asks Whitney. “At the party _I_ invited you to? On our first trip together?”

“It wasn’t what it looked like,” his date assures him as Jess watches with interest.

Natasha explains to Jess, “Your dates were playing kissy-face among the bleach and toilet paper. And it was definitely what it looked like.”

Jess looks at Stan who is walking up to him. His costume has more damage, particularly the plastic knives and cereal boxes.

“Look, Jess, I don’t know what they’ve been telling you –“

“Shut it, Stan. Just go home, and lose my number.” She trusts Natasha way more than she trusts him.

Then Stan does the worst thing possible. He looks at Whitney and asks for her number.

“Oh hell no,” Sam says. “I mean you can if you want,” he tells his date. “But if you do we’re done, and you can find another place to sleep.”

Stan smiles and looks Whitney up and down.

“I did warn you this might happen,” Jess says to Sam.

Whitney smiles at Stan. “Sam’s a great guy.”

“I’m sure he is.” He takes her hand. “But does he make you tingle?”

“Tingle?” Sam, Jess, and Natasha all say together in disbelief. A few heads turn.

Whitney has the decency to look embarrassed. “I’m here with Sam.”

The clown takes a slow breath. “But now you don’t want to be.”

“I didn’t say that. I really like you, Sam.”

“But?” It really feels like there’s a ‘but’ coming on.

She shrugs. “Can we talk about this when we get back home?” She really doesn’t want to ruin the party for him any more than she has.

He nods.

Jess shakes her head before pointing the door out for Stan. “Go. She’s obviously not going with you.”

Pietro appears. “Is there problem?”

Natasha looks at him. “Could you show the cereal killer out please?”

“All the way out?” he asks looking at both Natasha and Jess. When they nod, he goes into super-speed mode. He picks the man up, making sure to cradle his neck, and whisks him to the elevator. “I don’t feel like taking the stairs,” he explains.

They ride the elevator down to the lobby.

Pietro looks at him. “Do I need take you all the way out?”

“No. I got it.” Stan walks across the lobby and leaves the building. Only after he’s gone does Pietro get back on the elevator to retun to the party.

xxx

Sam goes to the bathroom and washes the make-up off his face. He hates clowns. He looks up when he hears the door. “This is the men’s,” he tells Jessica.

“I know,” she says. “I told Dracula I’d come check on you. You okay?”

“Not really.” He uses a wet paper towel to try to get the remnants of make-up off his face.

“Sorry.”

“Not your fault. I mean you did bring the guy, but it’s not your fault he was an asshole.”

She walks over and leans against the sink that is next to the one he’s using. “Thank you for saying that. I think Carol would disagree though.”

“Oh yeah? Why’s that.”

“She says I only go for assholes. She may have a point.” She looks at him. “You’re much more handsome without the make-up.”

He looks at her as though that were obvious. “Of course I am.”

That makes her chortle. “Of course you are.” She moves in a little closer. “She’s an idiot you know. You are far superior to Stan.”

Sam’s eyebrows rise at that. “You really tryin’ to seduce me right now, creepy-ass twin?”

Jess sighs. “It isn’t working, is it.”

“Well Whitney didn’t actually leave with the cereal killer.”

“And if she had?”

Sam looks at her. “I’d be interested to see if taking that dress off removed the creep factor.”

Jess smiles and slowly unzips the side of it, but he stops her hand before it gets very far. “You really are a good guy, aren’t you.”

“That’s how my mama raised me.” He gives her a smile.

“Well if she’s stupid enough to dump you, give me a call. Carol has my number.”

“You mean I don’t get your digits now?” he asks playfully.

“No, Mr. Nice Guy.” She boops his nose. “I’ve got to make you put in a little effort.” She takes the wet paper towel from him and gets a bit more make-up off. Then she hands the towel back to him, kisses his cheek, and leaves as Thor walks in.

“That was a woman,” the god says in mild disbelief. “Did she not see the sign?”

“She saw it,” Sam assures him. “Just chose to ignore it.” He has a feeling she ignores a lot of rules.

xxx

Rhodey goes with his wife to put Marika to bed. It’s a good thing, too, because the little girl does not want to take off her costume.

“You can wear it again on Monday, okay?”

Thankfully, the party and all the people have worn the child out. She doesn’t put up much of a fight.

Soon the child is in her pajamas and sleeping soundly. 

The parents sneak out of the room. Rae closes the door carefully so as not to make any noise. As soon as she lets go of the door handle, Rhodey pulls her into a kiss.

“I love you,” he tells her as he gazes into her eyes.

“I love you, too.” Her voice has the lilt of being pleasantly surprised.

“You know,” he continues as he gathers her in his arms, “everyone is still downstairs. We have the whole floor to ourselves.”

Rae smiles. “Colonel James Rhodes, just what are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking I have a beautiful wife and that I want to show that beautiful wife just how much I love her.” He gives her a soft kiss as his hand squeezes her ass.

A moment later, their kisses are full of passion and need. Sex has been rushed ever since Marika arrived.

“What if someone walks in?” Rae asks.

“FRIDAY, are there any rooms not being used tonight?”

“The room shared by Dr. Bruce Banner and Logan is currently unoccupied,” the Irish voice replies.

He takes Rae there with a little guidance from the A.I. “I don’t think Bruce would mind us using it for a moment.” He kisses his wife hungrily. He pulls away to look at her. “Maybe we should take some of the make-up off first.”

She gives a small huff. “Yeah. Okay.” Grabbing his hand, she rushes to the bathroom. She’d feel worse about digging through the cabinet and drawers if she didn’t want her husband so damn bad. She finds some alcohol and cotton and uses that to take off the prosthetic pieces. “I can’t believe you’re making me do this first.”

“Sorry, Baby. It’s just hard to get fully in the mood with it looking like a huge chunk of your cheek is gone. I don’t like seeing you hurt,” he adds, making it harder to stay mad it him.

Finally, the prosthetics are on the bathroom counter. The rest of the make-up has been washed off. “Better?” she asks.

“Much.” He pulls her into more kisses. Suddenly he picks her up and carries her back to the bed. He gently sets her back down on her feet.

Their costumes come off easily. The one good thing about being a walker is that they wear regular clothes that are already dirty and torn. Any new tears are difficult to spot.

“Hello, Colonel,” Rae says when his underwear comes off. “I do love to see you at attention.”

Rhodey lies down on his back and watches as his wife climbs onto him. “You are so amazingly beautiful.”

“Why thank you. You’re not so bad yourself.” The palms of her hands glide up his abs to his chest. Ass in the air, she slowly lowers it down with her husband’s help. “You like my back?” she asks, giving it a wiggle.

“I love your back. You know I love your back.”

She smiles and lowers herself onto him. “Remember, we aren’t rushing this.”

“No rushing,” he agrees as he stares at her breasts.

Rae starts a slow rhythm. “Damn, boy, you feel good.”

“Not as good as you. Probably,” he adds, afraid his original statement sounded weird alone.

She laughs. “Hush now. Let Rae take good care of you.”

And she does. She keeps that same slow rhythm until Rhodey is sure he’s going to go mad. But instead of adding speed, she adds some power to it, grunting every time she thrusts forward. Then she switches it up, easing on the power but adding a circular motion with a little more speed.

“That’s it, Baby. Oh I like that.” He’s starting to thrust up against her. As she begins to moan, he adds a little more oomph each time his ass rises up off the bed.

“Oh. Oh, James. Oh yes.”

He loves it when she calls him James like this. It makes him feel all James Bond like. “Yeah? You like that?”

“Yes. Yes, James.” Her body is moving as though dancing to some music on she can hear. Or rather only they can hear, because his body is moving with hers. And now her hips are moving in a blur as their pleasure increases. “James!”

“Rae!” he cries out to her as his hands giving her ass a squeeze even as it continues to swiftly gyrate.

“James! James! Don’t you quit on me! Not yet. Not –“ She cuts herself off with a cry as her orgasm spasms through her.

“Oh thank God,” Rhodey gasps as he comes inside her. Only recently have they decided to try for another child, and he can’t help but wonder if they’ve just conceived their next child. He smiles up at her even as he continues to pant.

She returns his smile. “I am so glad you convinced me to come to this.”

Rhodey’s smile widens. “Aren’t you always glad when I make you come?”

Rae groans. “Don’t make me hurt you.”

He reaches up and caresses her face. “We should probably go back to our own room.”

“Yeah. Probably.” She bends down and kisses him. They’ll go back to their room later. For now, she wants to enjoy this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! Hope you enjoyed the party!
> 
> Thank you to JuneOokami (ff) who suggested Natasha and Clint as Morticia and Gomez Addams.
> 
> Until next time…


	229. To Explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol tells Bucky how she got her powers. Jess reaches out to Sam.  
>  **Pairings:** Bucky  & Carol (explicit), Sam & Jess   
> **Explicit Content:** Vaginal Sex

Bucky is setting the table for the take-out he brought home when Carol walks over in a plush bathrobe. Hair still damp from her shower, she gives Chewie a scratch under the chin on her way to wrapping her arms around her boyfriend. “Smells good,” she says then kisses his cheek.

“Me or the food?”

“Both. Wait.” She places her nose against his neck and sniffs. The bristles on his jaw scratch against her skin. “Yeah. Both.”

“You smell pretty good yourself, Sparkles. Hungry?”

“Famished.” She lets him go reluctantly so she can sit down but not before giving his cheek another kiss.

The silence during the first half of their meal is a testament to how hungry she was.

“Maria wants to give me a promotion,” Bucky says without any preamble.

Carol looks up at him in surprise. She swallows but still covers her mouth with her hand before speaking. “That’s great.” Then her brow furrows. “Wait. Wants? What’s stopping her?”

His eyes drop to his plate. “Me,” he admits. “She wants me to manage people, and I’m not sure I want that.” He quickly takes another forkful of food so he doesn’t have to say anything else for a while.

All of the food now gone from her mouth, Carol drops her hand. “You’ve managed people before, right? During the war?”

He shakes his head. “Not really. And I was with the Howling Commandos for most of the war. When I did have command of troops, it was for a specific objective. This would be really different.”

“Maria obviously thinks you’re ready for it,” Carol notes.

That’s when Jess knocks on the window before opening it and coming in.

“We can talk about it later,” Bucky says.

“Talk about what later?” Jess asks as she grabs a plate to join them for dinner.

Carol looks at her best friend. “Bucky’s boss offered him a promotion, but he doesn’t want to take it. Apparently he doesn’t want a command.” It seems unfathomable to her.

“Oh, well, that’s understandable,” she says as she serves herself. “I wouldn’t want a command either. Goodness knows S.H.I.E.L.D. tried to give me one often enough.” She shrugs as she loads up her fork. “Just say no,” she suggests to Bucky.

“I did. She told me to think about it for a few days, talk to Carol, that sort of thing.”

“Maria has always been more manipulative than she appears,” Jess says. “’Talk to Carol.’ She knows Carol will try to convince you to take it.”

Bucky looks at his girlfriend.

“Well it’s a great opportunity,” Carol says. “And yes, I know the paperwork is a pain, but it’s really rewarding.”

Jess takes a slow breath. “Danvers, not everyone wants to be a leader.”

“I know that, Drew.” She turns to her boyfriend. “Bucky, I think you’d make a great leader.”

“Thanks,” he replies. “I don’t really agree with you, but thanks for the vote of confidence.”

“You’re selling yourself short.”

Jess shrugs when Bucky looks at her. “I don’t know your skillset well enough to say if you are or not.”

“That’s fair.” He starts to eat again. “Did you like the Halloween party?”

“Other than the part where my date decided to steal Sam’s date, yes I liked it.”

Carol wrinkles her nose. “He wasn’t good enough for you.”

“Obviously. You haven’t heard from Sam have you?”

Bucky shakes his head as Carol says, “If he hasn’t called you, he must have stayed with the harlequin.”

“Typical.”

“He’s too nice for you anyway,” Bucky says.

“I like nice. And he has a bril smile.”

Her best friend grins. “Does someone have a crush?”

Jess rolls her eyes. “If you must call it that.”

“I must.”

“She must,” Bucky agrees. “I like Sam. He’s annoying sometimes, but I like him.”

“Even more reason for me to like him,” Jess grins and forks more food into her mouth.

He chooses to ignore that. “We doing a movie tonight?”

Carol shrugs. “Well I had thought of giving you a nice sensual massage before doing a strip tease and then screwing you until your little soldier can’t salute anymore.”

“Eww.” Jess makes a face.

Bucky swallows. “Jess, I just remembered,” he begins, his eyes still on Carol. “Sam did call. I didn’t have your number.” He gets his phone and pulls up Sam’s contact info. He sends it to her. “There you go.”

Her phone vibrates with his message. She tilts her head. “If you didn’t have my number, how did you just send that to me?”

“Carol gave it to me after.”

“So when you called me a few weeks ago asking if Carol seemed sad to me?”

The atmosphere in the room suddenly changes. Bucky and Carol look at each other. He looks guilty. She looks concerned.

Jess immediately realizes her mistake. “Oops. I meant you called asking if Carol would like lingerie.” She knows it’s too late, and she starts eating as fast as she can.

“Why didn’t you ask me?” Carol wonders, her eyes on Bucky.

“I didn’t want to pry. And I wasn’t sure if I was just imagining it.”

She scratches her cheek. “What did she tell you?”

“Nothing. She didn’t answer. I left a voice mail.” He feels Howard nudge his leg. “I figured it was in my head.”

Carol looks down. “Jess?”

“Yeah.” She takes another forkful. “Just leaving.” She stands as she eats a little more. Then she gives Carol a hug and a kiss on the head. “Call me later.”

“Tomorrow,” Carol promises. She waits for Jess to leave before looking at Bucky.

“I wasn’t wrong, was I,” he states. “It was after the storm. It made you look at me different.”

“No. Yes,” she admits. “But not in the way you think.”

It’s his turn to look away. “So me freaking out didn't make you think twice about dating me.” He sounds sure that it had the opposite effect.

“It didn’t. It scared me, because I’ve always seen you as so strong. And it reminded me…”

“That I’m not?” he supplies.

She straightens her silverware on the plate. “It made me think about my brother and how he’d probably have PTSD if he had survived his tour.”

He looks up at her and realizes he judged her much too harshly. “Iraq or Afghanistan?” he asks respectfully.

“Iraq.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Thank you.” She places her hand in his. “I miss him every day.”

“Yeah.” Bucky presses his lips together.

“And it made me realize, you’re a lot stronger than I imagined. Stronger than me.”

He shakes his head. “I don’t believe that. You’ve got your life together.”

“I don’t,” she says before he can say anything more. She moves onto his lap and rests her head against his neck. The dull ache of absence is back in her chest. “I broke apart when Steve died. Couldn’t show it. My father blamed me.” She breathes him in and finds it gives her strength to continue. “My brother joined the Air Force because I did. I joined because dear old Dad decided a university education would be wasted on a woman. He sent my older brother instead.”

“He sounds like an asshole.”

Carol smiles at the response. “He is. I knew joining the Air Force would get me into college or at the very least teach me a skill.”

“And it did.” They’ve talked about their military experience a little, mainly comparing weapons they used and how officers treated them. “Rhodey said you were the best pilot they had.”

“They still don’t have anyone better.” She takes a breath. Her heart thumps a nervous beat. “It was in the Air Force that I got my powers.”

“I remember you telling me.”

“I never told you how.”

“I don’t need to know how,” he tells her. “Not unless you want to tell me.”

She takes another breath. “They belonged to a man named Mar-Vell.”

“Mar-Vell? Or Marv Elle.”

“Mar-Vell.” She plays with his fingers. “He was an alien pretending to be human to study us.”

“Oh that doesn’t sound creepy at all,” Bucky deadpans.

She frowns. “I know. And it _was_ a spying thing at first. But he told his people we weren’t worth their time.” She looks down. “He was trying to protect us.” She takes a breath. “We worked together for a while. We grew close, and eventually I fell in love with him.”

The silence that follows stretches out until it becomes uncomfortable.

Bucky takes a breath. “I’d say I was sorry it didn’t work out, but that would be a lie.”

She’s glad but isn’t sure she should be. It came at a big cost.

“Is that how you got your powers? You and he…” Bucky doesn’t want to say it.

It takes her a moment to figure out what he’s getting at. Even as she says it, she still isn’t sure. “Are you asking if we had sex?”

He grimaces. “That sounds worse than how I meant it. I meant did you get your powers by sleeping with him.”

“Oh.” She isn’t sure that sounds better. “No. It isn’t.”

“Right. Sorry.”

The silence lengthens. At this point she could just stop, but she needs to tell the story. “Another alien, one of his colleagues, kidnapped me. It was stupid. I was stupid. I should never have let him take me.”

“Speaking as someone who was captured twice, I doubt you had much choice.”

“I didn’t.” She still hates that feeling of powerlessness though, can still feel it sometimes.

After a moment of silence, Bucky asks, “Mar-Vell came to rescue you?”

Carol makes a face like she just smelled burnt popcorn. “Yep. Come to rescue the damsel in distress.” She presses her lips together in disgust. “Things went south quick.” She presses against him.

Bucky waits. He knows this is probably really difficult for her.

“There was a…” She knows all of this is going to sound crazy. But then she knows he’s lived through some crazy shit, too. “The place where Yon-Rogg took me, it was basically a cave where there was a…” She pauses to think.

“Wait. Did you say Yon-Rogg?” He just needs to be sure he heard correctly.

“I did.”

“Okay. Sorry. Keep going.”

Carol takes a breath and starts again. “The place where Yon-Rogg took me, it was basically a cave where there was this alien wishing machine.”

“An alien wishing machine,” Bucky repeats slowly.

“Yeah. Just…go with it. Yon-Rogg wished for a mandroid, which is exactly what it sounds like.”

“Half man-half C-3PO?”

She chuckles. Only Bucky could make her laugh at a time like this. “Something like that. Funny enough, it was gold,” she recalls.

More silence.

“Mandroid?” Bucky prompts.

“Mar-Vell came then. He fought the mandroid. It wasn’t pretty. He was almost killed. So I grabbed a gun and shot the machine, figuring destroying it would destroy the mandroid.”

“Did it work?”

“Not exactly. It overloaded. Mar-Vell could only fly one of us to safety. He chose me.” She takes a breath. “We were in the air when the machine exploded.”

“That how you got your powers?” Bucky asks quietly.

She nods against him. “I wished I had been strong enough to stop Yon-Rogg myself. I don’t know if it was the wish or just the explosion, but his Kree DNA fused with mine.”

“Did Mar-Vell survive?”

“I don’t know,” she tells him quietly. “I never saw him again.”

He holds her a little tighter. “I’m sorry.”

“I know.” She lifts her head and looks at him. “I know it’s nothing compared to what you went through.”

“It was enough. More than enough,” he tells her. His fingers brush her cheek.

She leans into his touch. “If I hadn’t…”

“Don’t. You and I both know that doesn’t help.”

Carol nods then plays with the collar of his shirt.

“I’m grateful,” Bucky says. His words make her look up, a question in her eyes. “I’m grateful that he saved you, that you’re safe, that you’re with me.”

“Me, too.”

“You didn’t have to tell me.”

“I wanted to.” She looks into his eyes. She thinks she could get lost forever in his eyes and be perfectly okay with that. “The thunderstorm didn’t make me love you any less. If anything, it made me love you more.”

Too embarrassed to hear more, he kisses her. He’s a little surprised by the warmth and passion that she reciprocates it with. Soon her tongue is in his mouth, and he finds himself needing more. She’s pulling at his shirt. He raises his arms over his head so she can pull it off him.

Bucky looks at her with predatory eyes. It almost makes her shiver. It definitely makes her wet. She gets off his lap and slowly removes her bathrobe, revealing her breasts and the white panties beneath. She bends over him and slowly unfastens his jeans while looking into his eyes. She licks her lips. Her fingers brush against his erection.

It’s all Bucky can do to not take her immediately.

She can see his hunger, can feel it emanating off of him. Leaning forward, her teeth give his bottom lip a playful nip.

“Don’t make me wait.” The words are a whisper.

Carol smiles. “Never.” She jerks his pants and underwear down despite the fact that he’s still sitting on them.

“Jesus.”

Her thumbs hook in the waistband of her undies. She pushes them down and steps out of them.

Bucky places his hands on her hips, impatiently guiding her onto his lap.

Taking one of his hands, she places the tips of his fingers against her clit. “Good job, Sergeant,” she breathes as his fingers gently stimulate her. It brings a fresh burst of wetness that makes her sigh. “Condoms.”

“Wallet.”

She reaches down and finds it in the pocket of his jeans. The cash, the cards, the picture of him and Steve in the Army, the picture of her looking happy and in love, none of these hold any interest for her right now. All she cares about is the wrapped piece of rubber that’s finally in her hands. Together they get it out of the package and onto his cock. The second is accomplished only after she’s given it a few strokes.

Finally, hands on his shoulders, she lowers herself onto him. Wasting no time, she immediately begins a slow deep rhythm. “You’re my everything,” she tells him.

“That can’t be true.” He pulls her into a kiss before she can reply and holds her there until they’re both breathless.

“Bucky,” she breathes.

“Carol,” he responds, brow furrowed in pleasure. His mouth moves to her chest as she picks up a bit of speed.

“You feel so good.”

“You, too.” He knows it sounds lame, but at this moment he can barely think let alone come up with something romantic. His body is in control now. He stands, picking her up as he does. Turning he sets her down on the dining table.

“Not here; we’ll break it,” she says in a rush.

“Right. Kitchen?”

“Better.” She holds on to him, legs wrapped around his thighs as he stumbles to the counter. “I need to get better furniture.”

Bucky grins at her. “Any particular piece you were wanting to replace?”

She laughs. “You are terrible. Just set me on the counter and let me do 80% of the work.”

“You got it, Sparkles.”

The next thing she feels is cold laminate against her ass. Keeping hold of his legs and neck, she resumes trying to thrust. It’s a little difficult. The laminate isn’t exactly frictionless. “This isn’t working. Hand me that towel.”

“I should have stayed sitting.”

She lifts his head with her finger. “Yes you should have. Too late now, Sergeant.” She kisses his nose then pushes off the counter, sending him stumbling back.

They’ve returned to passionate kisses by the time her knees and his ass bump into the table. The noise makes both Howard and Chewie look up at them. The humans don’t notice.

Bucky plops back down into the chair.

Carol continues kissing him as she thrusts harder. “Buck.”

He jerks his hips up.

She’d laugh if it didn’t feel so damn good.

They hear the crack before the chair collapses beneath them.

Bucky grimaces as his back and the chair’s hit the floor. “Don’t stop.”

She doesn’t. Even when Howard rushes over to check on his human, she continues. She goes harder, faster. “Buck. Bucky. Bucky!”

His back arches, gasping as he fills the condom. One hand is on Carol. The other is on Howard, letting him know he’s fine.

Carol’s toes curl as she quakes with pleasure.

Howard is licking Bucky’s face while the human gently tries to push the furry head away.

Carol collapses onto Bucky’s chest and gets included in the canine kisses. “Howard,” she giggles. “That tickles.”

Chewie hisses her disapproval. Convinced that the humans are fine, Howard moves away to get some water.

They take a few moments to catch their breath and enjoy the aftermath of their orgasms. Bucky picks up a piece of the chair. “Oops.”

She looks at it then at him. “Maybe you should learn carpentry.”

He barks out a laugh. “Yeah. Maybe.”

xxx

Sam isn’t surprised to get a text from an unknown number. What does surprise him is the message. ‘This is Jess Drew’s phone number.’

He can’t help himself. He text’s back, ‘Hello, Jess Drew’s phone number’. He imagines her rolling her eyes. As he waits for a response, he adds her as a contact.

‘Now I regret texting you.’

It takes a while to decide what his response should be. Finally, he types and sends, ‘I thought I was supposed to text you first’.

‘Thought you might be shy.’ Then a moment later another text comes. ‘Guess you and the girl clown worked things out.’

‘If by that you mean she broke up with me, then yes.’

‘Oooh sorry.’ Before he can reply, there’s another line. ‘She doesn’t deserve you.’

That makes him chuckle with self-pity. He stares at the message. ‘You say that like you know me.’

‘Former spy. I know enough.’

‘You stalking me now?’

‘Nope. I run background checks on everyone I come in contact with.’

He sends her an emoji face with round eyes and a round mouth. ‘Everyone? That doesn’t sound healthy.’

‘Former spy,’ is the only response.

He waits for more but doesn’t receive anything. ‘Too bad you’re in NY.’ He sends it partly because it sounds like she needs a friend and partly because she’s a beautiful woman he’d like to get to know better. But if he has to choose, he’d choose friendship.

‘I don’t have to be.’

He looks at the response. ‘Text me if you & your owner are ever in DC. We can have a meal.’

‘Have a meal? How romantic.’ Along with the message is a disappointed emoji.

‘Well you are a cell phone.’ He imagines her rolling her eyes again but decides it’s totally worth it.

He gets back an emoji of a tongue.

“Who’s that?” Steve asks as he returns from the bathroom. He’s in DC to record a Veterans Day message and speak with members of Congress about improving the VA.

“Jessica Drew.”

He smiles. “You finally contacted her?”

“She contacted me,” Sam tells him.

“That’s good right?” He takes a drink of his beer. When his friend doesn’t answer, he asks, “Not ready to dive back into the dating pool yet?”

Sam scratches his head. “I’m not sure a long-distance relationship would be the best thing for me right now.”

Steve nods. “I get it. I know how hard it is for me to be away from Loki.”

“She is really hot though.”

He tries not to laugh. “Yeah. Yes she is. And, hey, if you married her, you’d probably end up being related to Bucky.”

Sam makes a pained expression. “You just had to go there.”

“What. You two already act like brothers.” Steve glances at the phone. “So what did Jess say?”

“Just checking up. She wanted to know if Whitney and I were still together or not.” He shrugs.

“So she’s definitely interested then.”

Dark brown eyes look at the Captain in disbelief. “Of course she’s interested. I’m handsome, charming, and an Avenger.”

“And so very humble,” Steve teases. “How could any girl refuse?”

“Yeah, well, I told her if she was in town to let me know.”

He nods. “You going home for Thanksgiving?”

Sam makes a face. “Original plan was to meet Whitney’s parents on Thanksgiving.”

“Well it’s not like your mom would refuse you,” Steve notes.

“Yeah I know, but I’d rather not answer the usual questions.” He pitches his voice high. “When are you gonna find yourself a nice girl and make me some grand-babies?”

Steve laughs. “Yeah. I can see why you’d want to wait for to answer that. For an entire week.”

He groans, but it isn’t all that bad. His mom and dad are pretty awesome.

“Come to New York and have Thanksgiving with us.” Dipping his head so his blue eyes can look up at his friend, he notes, “It’s better than being here by yourself.”

“I was actually thinking about volunteering at the VA or a shelter.”

He can’t really argue with that. “Okay. Well, if you change your mind, you’re welcome to join us. I was going to invite Carol and Jess and their friend.”

That does get Sam’s interest. But he needs to think about it. 

“I understand. And no rush. If you decide at the last minute you wanna come, you’re more than welcome. We’ve got room, and I plan on cooking a nice big dinner.”

“Thanks, man.” Although sometimes it gets him shot at, being Steve Rogers’ best friend definitely has its perks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should dedicate this chapter to missgnutmeg (ao3) who brought the Carol / Bucky ship into my life and who writes an amazing Jessica Drew. I hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> Until next time…


	230. To Refuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik wants to meet Pietro and Wanda. The US has a new President-Elect.  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit)   
> **Explicit Content:** Hand Job

The Avengers are still getting thank you letters and notes from the kids at the shelters and hospitals where they visited to deliver costumes and Halloween candy. They divided and conquered with two to three Avengers going to each location.

The pictures they got were wonderful and have been going around social media ever since.

Steve smiles as he reads each email, letter, card, and post he’s given. A few bring tears to his eyes. “I wish Bruce could have been a part of it,” he tells Loki after getting some letters from the battered women’s shelter. “I think it would have been healing for him. So many of those kids identify with him.” He leans against his fiancé on the couch. Oliver takes up both their laps, and he pets the long soft fur absently.

“I’m sure he has his reasons to stay away,” Loki replies.

“Yeah.” He keeps petting Oliver. “I was thinking we should do something similar on Thanksgiving. Maybe after we have dinner. We can go to a homeless shelter or help at a VA hospital or something.”

Loki considers it. “Wouldn’t it be rude to our guests to just leave or kick them out? Or make them feel as though they need to volunteer with you.”

He hadn’t considered that. “Yeah. I guess it would.” There’s disappointment in his voice. He’s been feeling a great need to give back, probably because he feels so blessed.

“Well, we can donate food or funds,” the god suggests. “And we can do more for Christmas. Though, honestly, what would be best would be to try to solve the underlying problems and not just provide temporary relief.”

There’s a long silence. Too long.

“Darling?”

Nothing.

“I didn’t mean to suggest that your ideas are pointless or without merit.”

There’s a pause. “I know.” They still made him think, though. 

Loki waits to see if he’ll say anything else before finally telling him, “I love you.”

“Love you back.” But it sounds like an automatic response.

“If I could take back the words…”

“You’re right. We should be trying to fix the underlying problems.” He shakes his head. “I just don’t know how.”

“We’ll figure it out together,” Loki tells him. “And more successfully if we work with experts in the various fields.”

There’s a small chuckle. “Guess we need to find us some experts.”

“Until then, we can help bring awareness to the problem. I can ask the Mischief Makers for help. They’ve been very good at suggesting ways to give back.”

Steve smiles at him. “I really do love you.” This time it sounds sincere.

He returns the smile lovingly. “And I really do love you back.” He gives a chaste kiss. “Do you know if Tony and Pepper will be joining us for Thanksgiving?”

“I don’t think Tony likes New York winters.”

“Ah. Then I suppose that leaves out the Rhodes family, too.”

“You invited Wade and Helena already, right?” Steve asks.

“I did. And you invited Sam.” Loki pouts. “Poor Sam. Did he ever take out Jessica Drew?”

He shakes his head. “Not that I know of. They’ve been texting though.” His phone starts to buzz. “Sorry. It’s Bucky,” he says when he sees the caller ID. He answers the call with a, “Hey, Buck. What’s up?”

Loki can tell it’s a work call. There is impersonal concern in the furrow of Steve’s brow and in the murmurs of understanding.

“And it’s credible?” the Captain asks. “Okay. Yeah. I’ll be right down.” He ends the call.

“Problem?”

“Maybe. Erik Lehnsherr is here and wanting to speak to the twins.”

“And Bucky is with him?” Loki asks incredulously.

“No. God no. With Bucky’s arm?” Steve shakes his head. “Definitely not. Maria went down to meet him.”

“And now you’re going down, too? Don’t take your shield.”

“I won’t,” Steve promises. “Bucky is on his way to the Maximoffs. Do you mind helping with that?”

“Don’t want me near Erik? Why?” Loki asks playfully. “Jealous?”

He opens his mouth then after a pause closes it. “I was about to make an age joke then remembered you’re way older than he is.”

“You are also older than he is,” Loki notes. “Though I admit the ice did wonders at preserving your skin.”

Steve makes a face. “It’s a good thing you’re so pretty.” He kisses Loki then tries to slide out from beneath Ollie. The cat glares at him. “Don’t give me that look. Take it up with Bucky, Maria, and Erik.”

Long fingers scratch the fluffy cat under the chin. “It’s alright, Oliver. I’m still here. I’m not as mean as Daddy.”

“Turning him against me? That’s not very nice.” He’s checking his pockets to make sure there aren’t any metal objects.

“I never claimed to be nice,” Loki notes. “Do be careful. Erik is a man with deep convictions and a firm belief in his own righteousness. That makes him dangerous.”

“I know. I’ll call if I need you.” He gives his love a kiss before heading down.

xxx

Erik looks up from his seat in first floor conference room. “Ah, Captain America, perhaps you can convince this bureaucrat to let me see my children.”

Maria turns to Steve with an expression that clearly says had he come in just a little later Erik would not be conscious regardless of how old he is.

“Hello, Erik. Please call me Steve.” He turns to the head of Security. “I know you’re busy, Maria. I can take it from here.”

“You sure?”

“I’m sure. Thanks.”

Maria stands, straightens her clothes, and strides out.

Steve takes a seat. “I understand you’re here about Wanda and Pietro Maximoff.”

“I am. I’d like to see them.”

“And you will. As long as they want to see you.”

Erik is not pleased. “You cannot keep me from my children.”

Steve looks him in the eye. “First of all, we don’t know that they are your children. Second of all, whether you see them or not is up to them. I’m here while they decide if that’s what they want.” His brow furrows. “Assuming they’re actually here.”

“You mean you don’t know?” There’s an accusation in the question.

“Pietro likes to take Wanda around the city.” He gives a soft smile. “They’re good kids. They’ve been through a lot.”

Erik raises an eyebrow. “Is this where you tell me they don’t need the added difficulty of being my children?”

“No,” he replies simply. “This is where I tell you that the decision is there’s and that I hope you respect their choice.”

“You sound like a politician.”

Steve chuckles. “Must be Loki rubbing off on me.” He looks at the weathered man. “You really had no idea that they existed?”

“None. If I had, I would have returned to Sokovia and taken them.”

Something in his eyes makes the Captain pause. “Could you have? I mean, you were probably on the run then. Right?” 

He gives a small nod.

“It would have been really difficult to take care of twin babies while on the run,” Steve notes. “And it’s not like you could pass yourself off as just their grandfather.”

“Grandfather?”

“Well you were, what, in your 50s at the time?” Steve calculates.

Erik presses his lips together. “I am not the only man to have fathered children at that age.”

“What I mean is that you’re a bit conspicuous. And raising kids isn’t easy.” He gets to the point. “They were better off where they were.”

“That is a matter of opinion.”

“Yes,” Steve agrees. “But it’s hard to argue that a childhood spent running from the law would have been better than a loving home with their mother or their mother’s family.”

“Until that home was destroyed by your friend’s weapons,” Erik counters.

“You aren’t exactly innocent of taking lives, Magneto.”

“Neither are you, Captain.”

“I’m not the one saying Wand and Pietro would have been better off raised by me,” Steve reminds him.

“Touché.”

“Erik, I would just caution you not to push too hard with them. It’s their decision if they want a relationship with you.” His phone starts buzzing as he speaks. The caller ID says Bucky Barnes. “Excuse me,” he says before answering the call. “Yeah…Yeah.”

There’s a blast of wind before they see Pietro in the room.

“Yeah, he just arrived. Thanks, Buck.” Steve ends the call.

Pietro is giving a haughty look as he studies the older-looking man. “So you are Magneto.”

Erik rises. “And you must be Pietro.”

“I am.” His words are cool, distant.

Steve looks at him. “Should I go?”

Pietro shrugs. “This won’t take long.” He looks at Erik. “My sister and I know who our parents are. We do not need more. Please do not bother us again. That is all.”

“You are mutants,” Erik says.

“We have gene, yes. But it was not live until Hydra.”

“You get the gene from me,” he insists.

“I don’t think so.”

“A simple DNA test –“

“No,” Pietro says, cutting him off. “No DNA test. No coming here anymore. No more with others coming here. We are not your children, and you will not disturb us anymore.” A blink of the eye later, he’s gone.

“Well that’s that,” Steve says as he rises. “I’m sorry, Erik.”

“I do not need your pity,” the mutant replies.

“I’m not offering you pity. I’m offering you compassion.” He can see that Erik really does believe the twins are his. “Loki has two children out there, one of whom doesn’t know who he is. The other has been gone so long he may not know him either. So yeah, compassion.”

Erik nods reluctantly. “I’ll return when they are more settled.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Steve tells him. “Let them come to you. Otherwise you’ll just push them further away.”

“With all due respect, Captain –“

“Will all due respect, son, I’m older than you, and in my experience that phrase is usually followed by something disrespectful.”

Erik takes a breath. He remembers Captain America, remembers what he did to help his people. He nods once. “Just remember they are my children not yours.”

Steve sets his jaw. “A) You have no proof of that. And B) I don’t consider them my children and neither should you. I’ll walk you out.”

xxx

The day after the US Presidential Election, after the Democratic candidate makes their concession speech, Steve posts a message on Loki’s YouTube channel. It’s a message of love and support, of tolerance and of being there for each other.

“We have to rise above the crassness. We have to be supportive of each other. I know many of you are scared. I know many of you are feeling alone. I’m here to tell you that you aren’t alone. We need to support each other now more than ever. You are what makes America great. Mutants, people of color, women, Inhumans, LGBTQA+, immigrants, non-Christians whether you’re Muslims, Jews, Buddhists, atheists, Pagans, or any others, people with disabilities,” he gives a soft smile, “even gods who are half-faerie - you make America great. And now we have to be there for each other. Those of us with privilege need to use it to give voice to those who don’t.”

He provides information on what to do if someone is being harassed and on charities that can help. That’s supposed to be the end of it. But then he looks at Loki. “The Constitution is an amazing document. It’s set up so that things move purposefully slowly. A few months ago, I asked my boyfriend to marry me. We plan on getting married next year. And no one is going to stop that from happening.” The set of his jaw, the determination in his eyes leaves no room for doubt. “Stay safe. Be compassionate. Every one of us has a right to be here.”

Loki moves into frame. “Spread the word, Mischief Makers. We stand together. Now go out and cause a little mischief.”

Once the video is posted, he gives Steve a hug. “We’ll get through this. We’d get through it faster if you let me –“

“No. This is how democracy works. We have to accept the consequences,” Steve tells him.

“Well that’s stupid. I could fix everything so easily.”

“Kitten, that would make us no better than a dictator.”

Loki’s brow furrows. “But if most of the people voted for her…”

Steve gives him a brief civics lesson about the electoral college. “This situation is actually pretty rare. Normally the popular vote and the electoral college give the same result.”

“I still say it is both stupid and fixable.”

“Can we please not argue?” Steve requests. He feels tired. He feels deflated. Tomorrow he’ll get up. But today he needs to wallow just for a little bit. He pulls Loki into a tight hug. “Please.”

“Of course, Darling.”

“He’s a bully. He’s a bully, and he won.” When he joined the army, he never thought the bully would be here.

“I told you long ago, people want to be ruled.”

“Not everyone,” Steve insists.

“No. Not everyone. But many. Enough.”

“If it had been anyone but him… We can’t let him re-instate the Mutant Registration Act. And we sure as hell can’t let him expand it to everyone with powers.”

“I know.”

Steve pulls away and looks at his love. “And I won’t let him deport you.”

A dark eyebrow rises. “I’d like to see him try.”

That makes him smile. “Thank you.” He kisses him.

“Let me comfort you,” Loki says softly.

He nods.

Taking his hand, Loki leads him back to the bedroom. A bath is run with lots of vanilla-scented bubbles. Steve leans against Loki’s chest and allows himself to feel. 

“I should have done more.”

“Steve, I’m not sure it would have made a difference.”

“Peggy will be so angry.”

“A lot of people are angry.” He runs his hand over Steve’s head. “You’re allowed to be angry, too. You’re allowed to be disappointed and upset and heartbroken.”

Steve tears up. “I thought we were better than this. I thought…”

“That people would be so appalled by his hatred, his bigotry that they would reject him? You have a far nicer view of people than I do. Then again, I grew up on Asgard.”

He turns his head towards Loki. “You like people.”

“No. People as a whole tend to be selfish. I like individuals.” The god thinks about the man on the street in Germany when he first came to take over earth. “There will always be men like me. Was I that bad when I came to Earth? I mean, I at least had some panache.”

“You were very elegant. Oddly, you weren’t nearly as scary.”

“No?” Loki feels a little hurt.

“You treated us all the same. We were all human to you. This guy, he’s pulling us apart, dividing us. If anything, you brought us together.” He shrugs. “At least for a while.”

“Nothing brings people together like a common enemy,” the god notes. “If it makes you feel any better, Thanos is much worse.”

“Not really.”

Loki asks FRIDAY to play some Cole Porter.

That helps. Being held by Loki helps, too. He soon feels those long fingers wander, gently stroking his thigh. It helps him relax at first. Then as those fingers move closer to his cock, it starts arousing him. “Kitten?”

“Just helping you feel better.”

It does. Steve’s hands grab the sides of the tub as Loki works his shaft. Soon those fingers are all he can think about. It’s a welcome respite from everything else as he’s stroked and teased.

Loki sings to the music as his hand works to the slow rhythm of the song. “You’d be so easy to love, So easy to idolize all others above. So worth the yearning for. So swell to keep all the home fires burning for. We’d be so grand at the game, So carefree together that it does seem a shame, That you can’t see your future with me. Cause you’d be oh so easy to love.”

“I do,” Steve breathes as he starts moving his hips. “You are my future.”

Loki kisses his ear. “And you are mine.” He sucks the earlobe into his mouth as his hand picks up a little speed.

“Kitten.” His hand reaches up to the back of the god’s head. “I don’t deserve you.”

“You deserve all of me. Every last bit.” Loki teases the tip of his lover’s cock. “And every bit of you is mine.” He kisses his neck. “All mine.”

“All yours.” Steve loses himself to the rhythm of the music and of Loki. “I love you.”

“I love you back, Darling.” Loki keeps stroking and teasing and kissing until his lover shudders against him with a soft cry. “There we are. There’s my glorious Captain. Now relax and know you’re loved.”

Steve nods.

xxx

Loki gets some horrible comments on his vlog, mostly of the anti-gay variety though there is some anti-mutant stuff, too. He does his best to make sure Steve and his followers don’t see them. But they cannot remain unanswered. So he decides to apply the advice of Atticus Finch.

_“You never really understand a person until you consider things from his point of view…until you climb in his skin and walk around in it.”_

He gives the males breasts and only slightly more feminine features. For the females, he darkens their skin to a beautiful brown, though he doesn’t think the women deserve such kindness. For the most repulsive commenters, he gives them dark purple skin, a tail, and pink eyes. He hopes it will be enough for them to feel some of the fear they inflict on others. They each get a message from a random friend with two words. ‘Enjoy. Loki.’ After all, he doesn’t want them to blame mutants.

He finds the comments awful but juvenile. It’s when the reports of people being harassed and racial slurs put on doors in schools begin coming in that he really gets angry.

The Avengers put out some public service announcements. Every single one of them knows that’s not enough. Wanting to do more, they personally contact some of the people who were harassed, the ones they learn about. Sam, Storm, Steve, and Natasha spearhead this effort. It still doesn’t feel like enough.

Loki visits those places that have been vandalized. He uses magic to remove the words once they have been documented. He also offers hugs and words of strength. He hopes it helps. At least they won’t have to see the phrases every day. It also helps knowing the magic he adds will make whatever new ones are written to also appear on the author’s face.

“I envy you,” Steve tells him one night when they’re in bed.

“Why?”

“You can travel so quickly and help set things right.”

Loki looks at him. “Darling, you coming out as bisexual has helped countless people. You just have to accept that this isn’t a problem you can solve.” He touches his love’s cheek. “The world is divided, and fear causes us to do stupid things, to see others as threats. It is the way of the universe.”

“It shouldn’t be.”

“But it is.”

Steve shakes his head. “We can’t let bigotry become normal.”

“Darling, bigotry has always been normal. You all have just been very good at hiding it. At least now it’s out in the open.” He runs a finger over Steve’s chest. “Can we discuss wedding plans instead?”

There’s a small smile. “Sure. What would you like to discuss?”

“A date?”

“September? July?” Steve offers. “I don’t want to wait too long.”

“Not early July. I don’t want you to have to share your birthday with something else.”

“I appreciate that.” He kisses Loki’s hand.

“That would rule out an outdoor wedding. July would be too hot.”

“We could do September instead.”

Loki considers. “September would be nice. Fall colors. Cooler temperatures.”

“If you want an outdoor wedding, Storm can make sure it doesn’t rain.”

“I do like the idea of September.”

Steve smiles. “Now we just need a day. And everything else.”

“As long as I have you, nothing else matters.”

There’s a comfort in their kisses that means as much to them now as passion had back when they were first sleeping together. They share it now, silently telling each other how much they love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote is from To Kill a Mockingbird by Harper Lee.
> 
> I struggled with whether to mirror some aspects of the recent US election in this story. In the end, I felt a need to. I hope you’ll forgive me if it is too preachy or glosses over the issues too much. Truth is, I didn’t feel much like writing this week.
> 
> I have gained a lot of strength from thinking about Steve Rogers and how he would react to all this. I try to remind myself of that, to stand up, to make my voice heard, and to stop bullies however I am able.
> 
> This week especially, I want you to know how much you all mean to me, how grateful I am that you have chosen to read my story. I love you. And if those of you in the US are dreading Thanksgiving as much as I am, good luck and don’t let them silence you. As I told my mom, I won’t start anything, but I will not back down if someone else does. I’m done being the good girl. I am Non-Compliant* and proud. (*Bitch Planet reference)
> 
> Until next time…


	231. To Break Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam spends Thanksgiving in New York.  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Sam & Jess, Clint & Natasha (explicit), Thor & Storm, Carol & Bucky, Pepper & Tony, Rhodey & Rae   
> **Explicit Content:** Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex

Sam takes the train to New York City on the Wednesday before Thanksgiving. It wasn’t his best idea. The train is crowded. He tells himself the highways would be just as bad, and at least this way he can read. Right now, he’s reading the companion book to Hamilton that Lin-Manuel Miranda and Jeremy McCarter wrote. 

He recently became a Hamilton convert thanks to a buddy at the V.A., someone who is not into musicals at all. Truthfully, he had been hearing about it off and on since spring, but it’s a musical. That’s more Loki’s territory. And Loki did try to get Sam to listen on numerous occasions, but again he isn’t really the musical type. Now, though, he is all about the Schuyler sisters and Washington (never forgetting or forgiving that the man owned people) and Hamilton himself. And he loves Jefferson’s “What’d I Miss?” song. So there is a very real possibility that he and Loki will spend tonight just gushing about it. The thought makes him chuckle.

Once off the train, he heads to the subway station closest to the tower. It’s easier even with his bag than trying to get a cab.

“Sam!”

He stops and looks around. 

“Sam Wilson! Over here!”

Sam grins when he sees Steve holding a sign with his first name written all bold and colorful in red with little birds flying around the letters.

“You were just passing me right by. I brought a sign and everything,” Steve complains.

“Sorry, man.” He gives Steve a hug knowing full well that lots of phones are getting pulled out to take pictures.

“Let me take your bag,” the Captain says as he reaches for it.

“Please tell me you brought a car.”

Steve’s eyebrows go up. “You mean you don’t want pictures taken of you riding behind me, your strong arms holding me as you hold on for dear life?” He smirks.

Sam gives him a don’t-mess-with-me look. “Did you bring a car or not?” he quietly demands.

“I brought a car.” He claps a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Come on.” Steve waits until they are settled into the car and doing their best to drive to the tower before asking how things in DC are.

“There are some non-citizen veterans who are afraid they’ll be deported before they can become citizens.” Sam sounds tired.

Steve shakes his head. “What are you telling them?”

“That as long as they don’t break the law, they should be fine. As long as their visas are up to date and no laws are broken, they can’t be deported. And then I gave them the names of some immigration lawyers I know.”

The Captain nods. “There’s a lot of fear.”

“There’s a lot of reasons to fear,” Sam reminds him.

“I know.” There’s a pause. “Are you okay?”

Sam stares out the window. “Gettin’ there.”

“Your parents?”

“It’s harder for them. I’m glad they’re away.” When his parents had learned that Sam was going to be spending Thanksgiving with Whitney, they decided to book a 7-night cruise to the Caribbean for themselves and his grandmother. He learned this after the election, after he decided to go ahead and spend Thanksgiving with them. They apologized, offered to cancel even though they would have to pay a cancellation fee. He told them not to, to go have a good time, to get away and stay safe.

“Well I can’t guarantee that the food will be as good, but there will be a lot of it,” Steve promises.

Sam looks over. “Has to be with your appetite.” There’s a hint of a smile.

Steve raises a finger. “I resemble that remark.” His hand returns to the steering wheel. “I’m glad you came in today instead of tomorrow. It’ll be a madhouse with the parade in the morning.”

He nods. As casually as he can, he asks, “Is Carol coming with Bucky?”

Trying his best not to smile because he knows exactly where this is going, Steve answers, “Yes. Yes she is. I figured Jess would have told you. Or texted. That’s what the kids are doing nowadays, isn’t it? Texting?” he teases.

Sam rolls his eyes. “Yes, old man, that’s what the kids are doing nowadays.” He shakes his head. “Jess said they have their own tradition but that Carol was trying to break it.”

Steve glances over. “Keeping you in suspense, huh? You two at least doing dinner Friday night?”

“That’s the plan.” He stretches his arms back with a groan. “I could use a beer.”

“You’re in luck. We’ve got plenty. And there should be genuine New York pizza waiting for us when we get home.”

Sam chuckles. “You know I prefer Chicago style right?”

“And you know that’s not actually pizza,” Steve retorts. “That’s a casserole.”

He shakes his head in amusement. “Whatever you say, Brooklyn.”

Blue eyes glance over. “I’m really glad you’re here.”

“Me, too.” Not wanting it to get too mushy, he adds, “Better than spending it alone in my house.”

“Like I’d let you.”

Sam reaches over and turns on the radio to Jazz 88. “And I thought DC traffic was bad.” He laughs suddenly. “Oh, I gotta tell you. I was over near Ford’s Theater with an old friend. And we went into this souvenir shop.” He laughs again. “And they had these sweatshirts for sale.”

Steve is smiling, a laugh is already bubbling up. “What did it have on it?”

“It had, oh man, it had ‘I heart CD’,” he laughs.

“I heart CD?”

“I heart CD,” he laughs, “at a DC souvenir shop.”

It hits Steve, and he starts laughing, too. “Oh geez. I bet whoever let that slip was in so much trouble.”

“I bought one,” Sam admits. “Had too. Couldn’t pass it up.”

“Please tell me you brought it.”

A twinkle comes into the dark brown eyes. “I did. I’m seriously considering wearing it on my date with Jess.”

“No,” Steve says in disbelief. “No you can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Well you can, but I would hope you’re taking her somewhere nicer than a place where you can wear it.” He really does seem concerned.

Sam laughs again. “Don’t worry your pretty little head about it, Cap. I ain’t gonna wear it on my date. Figured I’d wear it tomorrow.”

Steve can live with that. He finally pulls into the tower’s garage.

Happily, the pizza is already there. Loki ordered four large ones even though it’s just the five of them tonight. He hugs Sam. “It’s good to see you. Is all well?”

He nods. “Hey, thanks for what you’ve been doing. I’ve been seeing the pictures and the stories on the net.”

“Of course. I haven’t been particularly creative, but it’s a start.” The God of Mischief really is disappointed in himself. He’s been repeating the same tricks, but it’s been hard to come up with new ones when so much of his time is spent speaking with those on the receiving end of the terror. And yes he considers it terror as that is what those words and actions are meant to invoke. He’s said as much on the various social media platforms. It earned him a lot more angry commenters.

“A good start,” Sam tells him as he turns to say hello to Wanda and Pietro. “Thank you for helping, too.”

“We are immigrants,” Wanda reminds him. “We would also like to stay and not be looked at with such…concern.”

Her brother nods his agreement. “When we went to Statue of Liberty, it said they welcomed people from other lands. That does not seem to be so true now.” 

“It’s still true,” Steve assures him. “It’s what America is about.”

“Cap is right,” Sam says as grabs a slice of the pepperoni and mushroom.

Loki takes the Canadian bacon and pineapple. “He usually is. But perhaps we should try to keep political discussions to a minimum? I need a break.”

“Movie?” Steve suggests.

“Sure.” Sam feels something brush against his leg. He looks down. “Hey, Oliver. Long time no see.”

Oliver looks up and meows at him before jumping up onto the table to sniff the pizza.

“Ollie, I said no.” Loki picks him up and puts him back on the ground. “You’ve had your din-din. Now be good and go to Blarney.”

Sam looks over at Steve. “Blarney?”

“It’s what he calls the cat tower in the living room,” Steve explains. “The one in the bedroom is called Balmoral. They’re castles.”

“I thought Blarney was a stone.”

“That is what I said,” Pietro says.

“It is. It’s both.” Steve leads the way to the living room. “Blarney is a town in Ireland, so stuff is named after it.”

“Oh. That makes sense.” Sam settles into a chair while the couple take the couch. Oliver decides he likes the couch, too, and sits on the back close enough to his humans that his swishing tail hits Steve’s head every time it moves. The twins sit on top of each other in the other chair.

“What are we watching?” the Captain asks as he tries to move the slowly attacking tail.

“Have you seen Bad Boys?” Sam suggests.

“No. Is it good?”

“I think so.”

It’s a good enough endorsement for Steve to put it on. It’s nice to turn off his brain for a while.

xxx

Clint wakes up and looks over. 

Natasha is lying there on her side, head towards him and eyes closed. Her breathing is deep, steady. She looks relaxed, content.

He smiles and brushes some hair off her cheek.

Eyes still closed, she quietly tells him, “Good thing I know it’s you. Otherwise I’d ‘ve broken your hand.”

“Good morning to you, too.” His fingertips trail along her jaw. “You really are somethin’.”

Natasha smiles. “Something?” Her eyes open. “That’s vague.”

“Something good. Something amazing,” he assures her.

“Oh? And what’s bringing this on?”

“It’s Thanksgiving. I’m being thankful.”

Her hand moves to his hip. “How thankful?”

Clint smiles. “Very.” He scoots towards her.

“Oh?” She scoots towards him. “Does this mean I should be thankful, too?”

“That is the generally accepted custom.”

“I’m not so good with customs,” she reminds him.

“I happen to think you’re great with customs.” His nose bumps playfully against hers.

“Well, there are a few things I’m thankful for,” she admits. “So how should I express my thankfulness?” Her leg slides against his.

He tilts his head. “A kiss might be nice.”

“A kiss? Well I guess I could kiss Steve,” she teases but can’t get much further than that as he starts tickling her. She squirms and tells him to stop. They both know she could end it easily, but she chooses not to. He does stop but only after he’s above her. There’s a pause. Then he’s kissing her deeply and with a growing need.

When they were spies, there was rarely any time for foreplay. But the lack of time, the possibility of getting caught, the adrenaline from their lives being on the line, all of that was enough to arouse them without the need of much of it. Now, though, they take their time.

Clint slips beneath the covers. He pulls up Tasha’s t-shirt and kisses her tummy as her fingers slide into his hair. Little by little the shirt is pushed up as his lips and tongue play over her skin. He lingers at her sensitive areas, feeling her breath deepen and her hips shift.

Her shirt finally comes off, and his lips find hers. Her fingers push at the waistband of his underwear. He helps once they get low enough for him to kick them off.

“Your turn.” He smiles and dips back down beneath the sheets.

She laughs when he tickles her then raises her ass. Underwear off, she allows him to open her legs. Her eyes close as he kisses and nips up her thigh. “You’re pretty good at this.”

“Thank you. I’ve had some practice,” his voice replies before he sucks on her skin.

“It shows. You’ve certainly gotten a lot better than the boy who recruited me.”

He pulls the covers back, revealing his head. His hair is sticking up everywhere. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” She smiles. “Now get up here so I can kiss you.”

Clint shakes his head. “Not done kissing _you_ yet.” The covers go back over his head. He lowers himself and presses his lips against her clit before giving it a soft suck.

She exhales slowly. “You’ve gotten a lot better.”

“And you’re grateful for that.” He runs his teeth over her hip.

“I certainly am.” Her breath deepens as his tongue traces her labia. Her knees rise. Her legs widen more. “Hawk,” she breathes.

He slowly climbs up her body, pausing to run his teeth over a patch of skin or draw it into his mouth. By the time he gets to her chin, she pulls him up into a hungry kiss. Her hand grabs his ass, fingernails digging into his flesh, and pulls him to her.

Both moan softly when he enters her. They allow themselves a moment to enjoy the feeling, exchanging kisses as they do.

Clint starts moving, rocking his hips at first. The rocking soon becomes thrusting.

Natasha shifts and moves, trying to help him find that perfect sensitive spot. Her hands clamp around his arms, those amazing arms he has from archery. She looks up at him. “I love you.”

He huffs out a laugh with joy in his eyes. “I love you, too.”

She nods. It still amazes her how well they fit, how in synch. It still scares her. She lifts her head to kiss him. That’s when he finds it. Her back arches off the bed. “Hawk,” she moans softly.

Clint concentrates there.

“Almost. Almost,” she calls to him. “Just... Just…”

“Fuck.” Clint comes. “Fuck fuck fuck.”

“It’s okay. It’s okay,” she tells him. “Just…fingers.”

He tries to make the transition as quick as possible. “You’ll need to guide me.”

She takes his hand and moves it until his fingers are in the right spot. “There.”

His mouth concentrates on her breasts as his fingers work, moving them however she tells him – faster, slower, harder, circles.

Natasha finally gets her orgasm, the movement of her body telling him more than her voice does.

Clint looks up at her. “Good?”

“Good.” She takes a few more breaths. “You can take your fingers out.”

He does and uses the tissue she hands him to clean them off. “Pretty good way to start the morning.”

Natasha yawns and stretches. “Mm-hmm.” She pushes him onto his back so she can rest on his chest. “We need to make mashed potatoes.”

“I like it better when Thanksgiving is catered.”

“Me, too, but I’m not gonna let Steve make everything,” she tells him.

It’s Clint turn to yawn. “I think Jess and Carol have the right idea. Restaurant. No cooking. No cleaning.”

“Really big tip,” Natasha adds.

“Totally worth it.”

“Totally.”

xxx

The smells coming out of the kitchen are absolutely amazing. First there’s the turkey, warm and rich and meaty. Then there is the stuffing. Sam was not happy about the bread stuffing. He’s from the south where stuffing is made with cornbread. But it still smells good. Then there are the trio of casseroles – green bean (onion-y), broccoli and cheese (cheese-y obviously), and sweet potato (sweet and cinnamon-y). Last is the pie – pumpkin and apple.

Sam looks at the bread stuffing with distrust before taking it to the place Wanda has reserved for it in the buffet line.

Steve wraps an arm around his friend’s shoulders. “If you’re with us next year, I’ll make you cornbread stuffing. Even if it has no place on a Thanksgiving table.”

“You take that back,” he warns quietly.

“Nope. Not gonna happen. Stuffing is made from bread.”

“Some stuffing is made from bread. The _best_ stuffing is made from cornbread.”

Wanda and Pietro exchange an amused look. They’re just amazed by all the food. They had heard that America was a land of abundance, but this seems too much.

Loki looks at Oliver who looks up from Helena’s lap on the couch. “I agree. It is very silly.” He turns to the two men. “Next year, if Sam graces us once again with his presence, we can make both and decide which is better.” He returns to watching a recording of the Macy’s Thanksgiving Parade with his daughter.

Sam and Steve look at each other. “Did your fiancé the God of Mischief just become the voice of reason?”

“Well he is a very smart man.” Steve smiles at his love. “One of the many reasons I love him.”

“Well at least we’ve got green bean casserole and pumpkin pie,” Sam says. “Now, do we have Cool-Whip or Reddi-Wip?” The way he says it makes it sound like a test.

“Neither,” Steve replies. Of the two, he personally prefers Reddi-Wip, but he knows some people prefer the tub.

“Excuse me?” Sam asks as though this could be the last straw.

Wanda puts a hand on his arm. “Do not worry. Steve showed me how to make whipped cream. We have plenty.”

He looks at her. “Home-made?”

“Home-made,” Pietro says with a knowing nod.

Sam gives Steve a side-eye. “You could’ve just said that.”

“Mashed potatoes are here,” Clint calls when the elevator door opens. He carries them as Natasha follows holding a couple of reusable shopping bags containing wine and soda.

Pietro appears in front of her and takes the bags from Natasha then kisses her cheek. “Sam and Steve are setting up,” he tells them then disappears with a whoosh. 

Loki approaches to say hello. “Helena has a cat in her lap, otherwise she’d come and greet you.”

“Have you seen this parade thing?” Helena asks them from the couch. “It’s so odd.”

“Americans love a parade,” Natasha tells her as she walks to the couch to pet both cat and Queen. “Disney has one on Christmas.” She corrects herself, “They have a few every day, but the Christmas one is televised. And there is another televised one on New Year’s called the Rose Parade. Now that one is really odd.”

Helena looks at her father with hopeful eyes then smiles when he nods.

Clint whistles when he sees all the food. “I thought the California contingent wasn’t coming.”

“They aren’t,” Steve confirms. “You can put the potatoes there.” He points to an empty space. “Wade should be here. Thor and Storm are coming. Bucky and hopefully Carol and her two friends.” He gives Sam a meaningful look.

Natasha walks over to the kitchen. “No word yet from Bruce and Logan?” she asks.

“No,” Loki replies. “Steve is worried.”

She looks over the couch at the Captain. “Don’t be. Bruce got really good at hiding. And Logan isn’t exactly Mr. Social. I’m sure they’re fine.”

Steve nods. “I’m sure you’re right.”

“Da! There’s a giant creature that’s being held down by strings.”

“What?” Loki’s and Natasha’s head whip around to the t.v.

Clint laughs. “That’s not a creature. That’s a balloon. They have giant balloons in this parade. The strings are to make sure it doesn’t float away.”

“Weird.”

“Very strange,” Pietro agrees, suddenly standing behind the couch.

Wanda is getting the plates and utensils. “In Sokovia, there were rarely parades. And there was no Thanksgiving. It was All Saints Day and then Christmas, nothing in between.”

“You didn’t have a day to celebrate the harvest?” Sam asks.

“Harvest moon. Usually in September,” she replies. “But it is not a big thing.”

Steve checks the time again. He hopes Bucky gets here soon or at least lets him know if they won’t be coming. The food is ready, and he doesn’t want it to get cold. He looks over at Wanda. “Drinks?”

“Over here.” She walks to the end of the buffet line. “All is set up. We only miss fruit salad and any desserts Bucky is bringing.”

“Good. Kitten, the table?”

“Right,” Loki answers. “One moment.” He gets up and goes to the dining table. Taking a breath, he elongates it. “How many are we?”

Steve counts the people in the room then the ones missing. He counts again. “Thirteen?”

“Thirteen? Well that’s an odd number. I’ll have to make it roomy enough for 14.” He raises his hands. “Should we have two tables instead – six and seven?” Loki does a count in his head. “Is Maria not coming?”

“No. She’s spending it with Johnny.” Steve can’t help but smile. He’s glad those two are getting along so well.

“Did you count Thor and Storm?”

“No. I keep forgetting them.” He goes to hug Loki. “Why do I keep forgetting them?”

“Perhaps because they are rarely here. So that means we’re 15.” The god presses his lips together. “Yes. Two tables.”

Clint looks at Sam. “Why do I feel like I’m about to get sent to the kiddie table?”

“’Cause you probably are.”

The elevator door opens as Loki is creating the second table by transforming some of the living room furniture. Wade steps out in his Deadpool suit on top of which is a Pilgrim outfit. “Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! I was gonna come as a Native American, but I thought that might be appropriating their heritage. Also, I’m not really sure which tribe was involved, so I figured this was safer.”

“Good call,” Clint tells him with a thumbs-up.

“I thought so.” He smiles as Loki approaches. “Hey, Pop.”

“Hello, Wade.” He hugs his son. “I like your hat.”

“Thanks.” He beams with pride. “Hey, Step-Pop,” he waves. Then he goes to say hello to everyone else. When he gets to his sister, she tells him about the giant balloons in the parade. “Those poor balloons,” he empathizes. “Held down to earth by a massive amount of strings. They’re like poor Gulliver.”

“Gulliver? Who’s Gulliver?” Helena asks.

“Gulliver’s travels. He went to a faraway land called Liliput,” he says as he arcs his hand slowly in front of him. “The Liliputens were teeny tiny, and they tied Gulliver up with lots and lots and lots of strings. There were so many strings he couldn’t move,” he tells her sagely.

“How horrible.”

“It’s fiction,” Natasha feels the need to tell her. “But yes. He was a giant compared to the people, and they tied him down with string, lots of string.”

“But the balloons in the parade aren’t sentient. Right?” Helena just needs to be sure.

“Right.”

“That we know of,” Wade adds to create a bit of melodrama.

Natasha rolls her eyes.

Thor and Storm arrive next, landing on the roof before taking the elevator down. They have the rolls, and Steve immediately puts them in the oven to warm.

Finally Bucky and his guests come with a fruit salad, brownies, and lemon bars. Carol introduces Jess and Tracy to everyone. Whenever someone learns that Tracy used to be a journalist, they always make the same joke of today being totally off the record. “But one thing you can put on the record,” Wade says as he takes her hand in both of his, “is how attractive I think you are.”

Tracy laughs. “In my younger days, I would have been flattered. Now it just feels like an outright lie, kid.” She takes her hand back as Wade looks heartbroken. “Thanks anyway though.”

He pouts. “And you sound like Step-Pop.”

Steve looks up. “Pretty sure I disappeared before Ms. Burke was even born.”

“It’s Tracy,” she tells him. “And I was born just a few years later.”

“Well technically speaking,” Wade tells her, “you’re younger than I am.”

“Am I?”

Wade tells her how his grandfather Odin made Loki give him away then trapped him in ice for all eternity. “But then global warming happened, and I got out of the ice. So I’m kinda like Step-Pop that way.”

She looks at the God of Mischief for confirmation.

“The general story is true. Most of the embellishments are not. For example, Odin did not send ninjas to convince me to give him up. We don’t have ninjas on Asgard.”

Thor puts an arm around his nephew’s shoulders. “And though the prophesy states that the great serpent Jormungand will kill me in an epic battle at the time of Ragnarok, there is no more Jormungand. There is only Wade now. And we are friends.”

Wade kisses him on the lips. “Thanks, Uncle Thor.”

Amusement appears on his face. “You’re welcome, Wade.”

Steve claps his hands to get people’s attention. “Everyone, first I want to thank you all for coming. I know it’s been a difficult year, and we have a lot of work in front of us. But I am grateful for every single one of you.” He looks at Tracy and smiles. “If it’s okay with everyone, I’d like to say a prayer.” He pauses, but no complaints come. Everyone takes hands, forming a large winding round-ish shape. Then he bows his head and says a quick thank you for the food and the company. “Amen.”

xxx

After everyone has eaten, the tables are turned back to chairs and couches. Football plays on the television.

Loki, Thor, and Pietro are on clean-up duty. Needless to say, it goes super fast.

Steve is asking Tracy about the state of journalism today and the changes she’s seen. In return, he answers questions about his past and the war. He’s happy to do it, but every so often he’ll look at her and ask, “You are retired, right? None of this is going in some news story somewhere?”

“Now, Steve, you and I both know you prefer Daily Planet reporters, though for the life of me I don’t know why.”

“Honestly, they just catch me at the right place at the right time.” He leans forward. “Next time, I’ll ask your advice on who to talk to.”

“Please do.”

Steve looks over at where Sam and Jess are watching the game between bits of flirting. “What do you make of that, Tracy?”

She watches for a moment. “Jess has a habit of being attracted to emotionally unavailable men.”

“That’s not Sam. Sam is… He’s the best,” he says simply.

“Then I hope it’s the beginning of something great. But right now, it just looks like a bit of fun.”

Steve gives a half frown. “Well his girlfriend did recently break up with him.”

“So he’s looking for Ms. Right Now. That fits.”

On the couch, Jess moves a bit of her hair behind her ear. “They’re talking about us.”

“Are they?” Sam asks, one eye on the television.

“Yep.”

“They who?”

“Tracy and your BFF.”

Sam glances over. “Well that would explain their faces. They’re obviously jealous.”

“Obviously.”

“Not jealous,” Natasha tells them. “Nosy.”

Bucky adds, “And Steve is my BFF not Sam’s.”

“Someone ’s jealous,” Carol smiles.

“Not jealous,” Natasha repeats. “Territorial.” She pauses. “Maybe a little jealous.”

“Maybe a lot jealous,” Carol says.

Helena looks at Bucky. “I thought Sam was his BFF and you were his brother. Isn’t that why you’re Uncle Buck?”

That gets a laugh. “Remind me to add that to our movie list,” Carol says.

“Movie list?” Thor asks as he and the others join them. He motions for Storm to move so he can sit beneath her. “Should we have a movie list?”

“I don’t think that’s necessary,” Storm tells him. “But we can if you want one. But to be honest, I’m not much of a movie person.”

Loki sits with his kids. “Steve has a list with lots of things. Don’t you, Darling.”

“I do.”

Tracy finds that interesting. “Maybe I can add a few things to it. Give you a more historical perspective.”

Steve smiles at her. “That’d be great. But not everything is all that recent. Sam turned me on to the Trouble Man soundtrack. And I’ve read up on the Bay of Pigs Invasion, Watergate, and the Energy Crisis.”

“Bob Dylan?” she asks, making it sound like a test.

He nods. “I started listening to his music when he won the Nobel Prize in Literature. His voice is awful, but the songs themselves are amazing.”

“Told you,” Jess calls to Tracy.

“Blasphemy. He was the voice of a generation.”

“One that needed singing lessons. He would never have made it onto The Voice.”

Carol tries not to laugh and fails.

A roar goes up from those watching the game.

“Did he get it?” Clint asks. “I couldn’t tell.”

Natasha points at the replay. “Look. There. His toes touched. He got it.”

“Why wouldn’t he have gotten it?” Helena asks, confused.

Wade explains, “Both feetsies need to touch inside the rectangle where the team name is in order for it to count.”

“Baseball is better,” Steve calls.

“Baseball is boring,” Clint responds.

Bucky warns, “Those are fighting words.”

Thor chimes in, “This game is far more like battle than the one with the white pillows.”

“Bases!” Steve and Bucky call out together.

Storm can feel her fiancé’s eyes on her. “Don’t look at me, I prefer real football.”

“She means soccer,” Clint says. He’s immediately corrected by multiple voices.

Loki rolls his eyes. “They are just games. None is better than the other. It is only personal preference.”

“Take that back, Kitten.”

“Ooooh.” Wade sings, “Someone’s in trouble.”

Loki takes a breath as the rest cheer when the touchdown call comes in. He waits for it to quiet before turning to Steve. “Darling, you know I prefer baseball. It’s more psychological than the brute force shown here. But it is also understandable that those who admire brute force over intelligence would prefer this game.” He gives a warm smile.

Tracy studies him for a moment. “I can’t tell if he’s sincere or stroking your ego.”

Steve smiles. “Neither can I. Love you, Kitten.”

“Love you back, Darling.”

xxx

Rhodey keeps looking around feeling very out of place. You’d think being best friends with Tony Stark would mean getting used to super fancy restaurants with multiple teeny tiny courses and lots of silverware, but it doesn’t. Not for him anyway. He adjusts his tie again and sips on his water.

Rae looks at him. “Stop messing with your tie. It’s fine.” She turns back to Pepper. “You can’t listen to anyone else. You need to do what feels right to you. If that means working part time from home, then that means working part time from home.”

“I know,” Pepper replies. “I just feel like everything is falling through the cracks.”

She puts her hand over her friend’s. “You’re always going to feel like that. The best you can do is try to make sure the things that fall are the things you can live with.”

“Yeah.”

Tony rubs her leg under the table. “You’re doing great, Pep. And you know I love taking care of Nicholas when you’re at work.”

“I know. I’m just afraid of missing everything.”

Rae looks at her. “For real, you’d miss things even if you were there more. But you can’t stop your life. If you aren’t happy, then he’ll sense it, and that’s not good either.”

“I know.” She’s told herself this a lot of times. “I’m starting to feel like I won’t be happy no matter what I choose.”

“I get it,” Rhodey tells her. “I do. Believe it or not, I felt a lot of those same things, too. Still do. They grow like weeds.” He looks lovingly at his daughter. “The important thing is that when you are with them that you are fully with them. As much as possible.”

Tony looks at him. “Is that a comment on my parenting skills?”

“What? No. Why would it be?”

“Because I look after Nicholas in my lab.”

Rhodey lifts his hands in apology. “That’s not what I meant. I meant that if you’re away from your kid most of the day, you want to be sure you’re giving all of yourself during those times you actually get to be with them.”

Tony squints his eyes and gives his friend a hard look. “Yeah. Okay.” He smiles. “How’s your turkey?”

“Good. Moist. Real moist.”

“Delicious,” Rae assures him. “This is so much better than cooking and cleaning.”

“Isn’t it?” Pepper smiles. “I just feel sorry for the people who have to work.”

Tony cuts a piece of meat. “And that is why we leave an exorbitant tip.”

“To ease our guilt,” she finishes. “It actually does help.”

“Well I think it’s great,” Rae smiles. “Food always tastes better when you don’t have to cook it or clean up after.”

Pepper laughs. “There is truth to that.”

Tony moves his mashed potatoes with his fork. He licks his lips then begins to speak. “So I was thinking, instead of moving back to New York for the Avengers, maybe we should create a West Coast Avengers group here.” His eyes look at each person to gauge their reaction to the suggestion. “What do you think?”

“West Coast Avengers?” Rhodey asks. “Are there enough of us on the West Coast?”

Pepper furrows her brow. “They just started creating the Avengers Facility in New York.”

“I know. I just think we could cover more territory if we had both coasts covered.”

Rhodey comes to his aid. “It’s a good idea. I’m sure we could get a decent team together.” He likes California and would prefer not having to move.

“We’re going to be so much better than those East Coast Avengers.”

“Think we can get Carol to join us?”

Rae gives her husband a look. “Really?”

“Purely professional,” he assures her.

“Mm-hmm. Better be.”

“Mm-hmm,” Marika repeats.

Rae nods her approval as Rhodey’s eyes grow huge.

“Et tu, Marika?” he asks.

Pepper and Tony just laugh. That makes Nicholas laugh.

Marika isn’t sure if this is a good thing at first. Then she sees her mother’s smile and begins to smile and laugh, too.

Rhodey chuckles. “Yeah, okay. No Carol. Apparently she’s gotten really attached to Barnes anyway.”

“Can you blame her?” Rae says. “That man is a tall drink of nutrient rich water.”

“His eyes are gorgeous,” Pepper notes.

Tony nods. “His eyes really are gorgeous. You could fall into them and drown happily.”

“Oh my God,” Rhodey says. “You,too?”

“Have you seen his eyes?” Tony asks him.

“Don’t start.”

“No, I’m serious. Pepper knows.”

She nods with a hint of vigor.

Rae touches her husband’s cheek. “You know I love my brown pools of lusciousness, but that white boy’s eyes are beautiful.”

“You’d still choose me though, right?” Rhodey asks.

“Every time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all. I hope life is treating you well. I’m going to try to post next week, but with US Thanksgiving it may be a very short one. This year I am definitely grateful for all of you. Thank you for reading and commenting and helping me make this story better. Until next time…


	232. To Be Thankfl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving continues. Steve & Loki go on a much-needed date.  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Bucky & Carol, Sam & Jess  
>  **Explicit Content:** Paddling, Cutting, Anal Sex

Everyone is in some state of food coma, lounging on furniture and/or pillows. A few have had naps. Various recordings of snoring Avengers have been posted on the internet. #HawkeyeZzzZzz is trending on Twitter.

The football game is in the fourth quarter with 15 minutes left to play.

Natasha stretches then stands up. “Who wants pie?” Every hand goes up. “I shouldn’t have asked. Everyone want coffee, too?” There are a few different answers to that one, including Wade requesting hot cocoa with cinnamon and tiny marshmallows.

“Ooh, I want that, too,” Helena says then smiles sweetly at Natasha. “Please.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” When she gets to where the desserts are, she sees that there are different ones. She shrugs then starts making plates with one of each thing. Wanda joins her to help, getting the whipped topping from the refrigerator and adding that to the plates.

Steve gets up from Loki’s lap to start making coffee and hot chocolate. “Did you want tea, Kitten?”

“I’ll make some.” He stands and stretches before following his fiancé into the kitchen.

The coffee is started first. Then water and milk are set to on the stove. Loki prepares the teapot for tea while Steve rinses out a pitcher for hot chocolate and gets out the cinnamon.

Soon everyone has a drink and dessert, requiring some of them to sit up. The room becomes more animated with the help of the sugar and caffeine.

Wade moves over to Tracy. “Pop, can we get a table?”

“I can do it,” Helena says, walking up. She looks around for something to use. At her father’s suggestion, she goes to get a chair from his and Steve’s room. When she enters, she sees Oliver at the top of Balmoral. She goes to pet him. “Hello, Ollie. Being anti-social? I get it. I’m going to take a chair, but I promise to bring it back.”

He purrs at her attentions, leaning into the touch. It makes her hate to leave him, but she knows he’d hate it more if she tried to take him out. She runs her fingers through his long hair before getting the chair and leaving.

“Ollie looks lonely,” she tells her Da.

“You’d think he’d be used to a lot of people.” Loki looks towards the bedroom. “I’ll give him extra attention when everyone goes.” His eyes return to her. “Now go on. Impress Tracy and your brother.”

Wanda wanders over wanting to see Hel work her magic.

Helena looks at the chair. She takes a breath. Extending her fingers towards it, she wills the chair to change into a table.

“Picture it in your mind,” her father prompts.

She nods. Green light surrounds the chair. When it dissipates, a basic wood table appears in its place.

Tracy is staring dumbfounded at the table.

Wade puts his food and drink down then uses a finger to close the woman’s mouth. “There you go. Don’t want any flies getting in there.” He looks at his sister. “I give it a 7. The presentation could be better. Needs more pizzazz. And the table is itself isn’t particularly interesting in an aesthetic sense.”

Wanda raises an eyebrow. “I suppose you could do better?”

“Well no but –“

“Can you do it at all?”

“Not… No,” he admits.

“Then you should be giving her 10,” Wanda tells him.

Wade pouts. “Jamie Lannister, your sister is being mean to me.”

Clint jostles Pietro. “He’s talkin’ to you, Quicksilver.”

He looks up. “What?”

“Wade. Talkin’ to you.” He points in Wade’s general direction with his fork.

Pietro gets up and walks over. “You need something?”

“Yep.” Wade pulls Pietro down onto his lap. “That’s better.”

“I left my food over there.” He points.

“Too bad. You can have some of mine.” There’s a slight struggle as Wade tries to feed Pietro who is trying to decline as nicely as he can.

Tracy chuckles. “I’m starting to get jealous.”

“Wade flirts with everyone,” Helena tells her. “It’s one of his things.” 

“No thank you,” Pietro says for the last time. “I will be back after I am done.”

“Be back?” Wade asks, but a whoosh has him talking to air. Pietro is back in his original place. Pouting, the pilgrim-clad assassin tells his sister, “You scared him away.”

Wanda is the one who answers. “Pretty sure you did this all by yourself.” She bends closer. “Word of advice, Pietro likes being one who is doing the chasing.” She gives a knowing nod then goes to sit with her brother. On her way, she almost trips over Howard. Luckily, her magic stops her coffee from spilling over the dog. “Oh, sorry. I did not see you.”

Howard sniffs her as she passes, smelling food, Oliver, and lavender.

Tracy turns to Helena. “So you’re Loki’s daughter. What’s that like?”

She shrugs. “It’s fine I supposed. I don’t really know what it’s like to be anyone else’s daughter, so it’s difficult for me to compare it to anything.”

“Touché,” the former reporter says. “Did you know your dad well growing up? Or were you like Wade.”

The question seems a bit too personal for Helena’s taste. “Does it matter?”

“Yes,” she replies. “To you at least.” She lets that sink in for a moment. “To me, it’s not really any of my business I guess. Carol tells me you’re a queen.”

“I am.”

Wade’s eyes grow big. “Have you seen The Crown? It’s awesome.”

Loki overhears and walks over. “It was wonderful. It’s a shame she has no real power. Half her issues would have been easily removed if she had had the power to do so.”

“Does the King of Asgard have more power?” Tracy asks.

“Absolutely. There is a council, but if the King wishes to change a rule then he is allowed to do so.”

As they talk Asgardian politics, Bucky looks at Carol who is watching the game. He can’t believe they’ve been together over a year. It’s one of the longest relationships he’s ever had. Maybe the longest.

She can feel his eyes on her. She glances over. “You can’t have my dessert.” She’s only eaten about half of it.

“Well darn. There goes that plan.” He gives her a little smile as she returns her focus to the game.

Steve sees it even if Carol doesn't, that look in his best friend’s, his brother’s eyes. That’s love. Not lust or infatuation. It’s love. It’s the same look he knows he gets when he looks at Loki. His eyes move to the god and sees Helena on his lap as he talks animatedly. It makes him smile. He turns to Bucky again. Their eyes meet. They smile. This is good. This is home.

xxx

Sam reaches over with his fork and takes a piece of Jess’ apple pie. Well, he tries. Her fork pins his down before it can leave her plate.

“Never steal a girl’s pie.”

He grins. “And here I thought you were a woman.”

“I am. Stealing a woman’s pie is even worse.”

“Other women have let me take some of their pie.”

Jess raises an eyebrow. “Well those women obviously didn’t value pie. They probably preferred cake.”

He laughs. “And what’s wrong with cake?”

“Nothing except there’s usually too much frosting. And if the cake is dry then blegh.”

“Pie is easy; cake is harder?”

She gives him a disbelieving look. “Have you had bad pie crust? It’s the worst.” She shakes her head. “It isn’t about which is easier. It’s about which is better. And no, I didn’t miss the Hamilton reference; I simply chose to ignore it.”

“Think you can get us tickets?”

“Think you can leave my pie alone?

Sam slides his fork away, leaving the piece he cut on her plate. There are some pie remnants on his utensil. He puts it into his mouth to taste those bits.

Jess smiles. “Do you know how difficult it is to get tickets to that show?”

He nods. “Had to try.”

“Are you saying that you as an Avenger can’t get tickets?” She sounds doubtful.

Sam scratches his chin. “Honestly, I haven’t tried. Not sure who I’d ask.”

She rolls her eyes. “Let me see what I can do tomorrow. How long are you here?”

“Saturday afternoon.”

“Saturday? Really?” She looks at him in disbelief. “What if I wanted to shag you all weekend?”

Sam’s mouth drops open, but it takes a moment for the words to come. “I didn’t think you were that kind of woman.”

“Well that’s disheartening. I’m no prude you know,” Jess tells him.

“I didn’t want to presume with it being our first date and all.”

“Aww. Are you one of those gents who waits for the third date before asking for sex?”

“I like to get to know a woman first,” he tells her. “Nothing wrong with that.”

“Except it’s dreadfully boring,” Jess replies.

“Well excuse me for respecting women,” he counters.

Jess scrutinizes him for a moment then smiles. “I bet you walk on the street side of the sidewalk when you walk a girl home.”

He gives a nod. “Of course. My parents taught me well.”

“No wonder you’re friends with Captain America,” she teases.

Sam tilts his head. “You say that like it’s a bad thing. It isn’t.”

She eats that piece of apple pie he cut and smiles, chewing it slowly before swallowing. “I bet you’d be in Hufflepuff.”

“Cedric Diggory was in Hufflepuff. That’s pretty damn good company. Where would you be? Slytherin?”

She shakes her head. “I’m not ambitious.”

“No? Okay, what house then?”

Jess shrugs. “Never thought about it.”

“Liar.”

Carol glances over. “Gryffindor. She’s Gryffindor. I’m Slytherin.” She looks at Bucky. “She made me take it.”

There’s surprise at first then a smile. The woman is ambitious and always strives to be the best. It’s part of why Bucky loves her. “Slytherin? Bet you look amazing in green.”

Sam is grinning widely at Jess. “Gryffindor, huh?”

“Problem?” she asks, a touch defensive.

He slowly shakes his head. “We Hufflepuffs accept everybody. So long as they don’t hurt others,” he adds.

“So you really are a Hufflepuff?”

“Hell if I know.” He’s never bothered to take the online survey thing. “I do know I’m more of a Hamilton than a Burr.”

Jess rolls her eyes. “Oh here we go.”

“And you’re definitely an Angelica.”

“Oh God, you aren’t going to talk Hamlet all evening. Are you?”

He smiles in that way that could melt every heart in the room. “I’ll do my best not to.”

Jess puts a finger on his chest. “And if you fail?” Her tongue lingers against her top teeth.

Sam chuckles. “Well, I guess you’ll have to keep me honest.” He boops her nose.

She smiles. “I suppose I will.”

For whatever reason, he looks over at Steve and sees the man grinning at him. He silently asks his friend to stop, but the Captain just grins harder. He looks to Natasha for help, but she’s grinning, too. And to top it off, she waggles her eyebrows at him. He gives her a disappointed expression. 

Jess follows his gaze to Natasha to whom she gives a rude gesture. She gets the same gesture back. “Good to see you haven’t lost your edge.”

“You’ll know when I have when you attend my funeral.”

“Geez, morbid much?” Clint asks. He pulls her closer as he watches the last of the game.

“Just spy talk, Hawk,” Natasha tells him.

“Ex-spy talk,” Jess corrects before finishing the second to last bite of apple pie. She forks up the last of it and offers it to Sam.

He smiles and eats it off her fork. “Thank you.”

“Well it is Thanksgiving, when the natives shared their food and the colonists repaid them by destroying them all.”

His eyebrows go up. “Does this mean I need to destroy you now?”

She cuts another bite. “Well that’s one word for it.” The fork goes into her mouth and gets pulled out slowly.

“Oh you are the woman my mama warned me about.”

“Basically yeah.”

xxx

Pietro joins the small table with is fourth helping. Steve and Bucky are right behind him.

Wade stares at them. “Will there be nothing left for turkey sandwiches?”

“Probably not. Sorry,” the Sokovian replies. Seeing the limited seating, he decides to sit in Wade’s lap. “This is still open, yes?”

“Yep,” he says as he wraps his arms around the guy.

“So your sister, she is seeing someone?”

Wade looks around and sees he’s the only one here besides the man asking the question who has a living sister. “Helena? No. I mean she was seeing Rogue for a while. Why do you ask?” He doesn’t like where this is going.

“She is cute.” He forks some dressing into his mouth.

“Careful there,” Steve warns. “She’s got powers, too.”

Pietro covers his mouth. “I know this. She created this table. It was very impressive.”

Bucky smiles. “Someone’s got a crush.”

“And not on me,” Wade pouts. “Always the bridesmaid and never the bride.”

Pietro turns. “If I liked men that way, I’m sure I would like you very much.”

He sighs. “Doesn’t help.”

Steve gives him a comforting smile. “Don’t worry, Wade. It’ll happen for you. Sometimes you just gotta wait for the right partner.”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “He’s been using that line for as long as I’ve known him.”

“What. It’s true. Personally, I’ve only found two people who were right for me.” Steve puts a hand on his soon to be step-son’s knee. “You’ll find someone, Wade. And it’ll be amazing.”

He sighs heavily. “Thanks, Step-Pop. And if you weren’t dating my Pop, you’d date me, right?”

Bucky looks at Steve with an expression that says he can’t wait to hear the answer.

“Possibly. Hard to say. I mean, it’s probably more likely that I’d be dating Bucky.” He purposely doesn’t look at him.

Bucky laughs. “I think Carol would have something to say about that.”

Steve is stuffing his face so as not to say anything else.

“Sam,” Pietro offers. “I bet you would date Sam if he liked men.”

There’s a slight blush. Steve keeps eating hoping no one notices. Lucky for him, Wanda gets up from the couch and walks into the hall.

“Happy Thanksgiving to you, Vision. Are you enjoying the holiday?” they hear her say.

Pietro frowns as he watches her. “He will break her heart, and I will have to pick up the pieces.”

Bucky sympathizes. “Sounds like you’ve had some practice with that.”

“I have. It breaks my own heart every time.”

Steve looks at him. “What makes you think he’ll break her heart? Maybe it’ll work out between them.”

“He is new,” Pietro says simply. “He knows love only from what he reads or sees. She would be his first love, assuming he can love.”

“There’s a first time for everything. I mean, look at Bucky. He never really loved anyone before Carol.”

“Hey, I had girlfriends first though. It’s not like Carol was the first girl I ever, you know, dated.” He decides to turn the spotlight back to his friend. “Steve on the other hand, he never dated. He didn’t date Peggy. I don’t think what he and Loki did could be considered dating.”

The blush grows in intensity. “We’ve gone on dates.”

“Not before you fucked.”

“Oooh, Step-Pop is a player,” Wade croons.

“I’m really not,” Steve tells him.

“I don’t believe you,” he continues to sing-song.

Pietro smiles. “Me neither.”

“Steve is a player. Steve is a player,” Wade sings.

“Loki,” Steve calls, “tell them I’m not a player.”

The god looks over from where he’s talking with Thor. “Not a player of what, Darling?”

“Of…people?” He isn’t really sure.

Finding this a good excuse to get up for more dessert, Loki walks over. “A player of people?” He listens as Wade explains, nodding to show understanding. “I see. Well in that case, no, Steve isn’t a player. I seduced him. Anything else?”

Steve smiles. “Nope. I think that’s it. Thanks, Kitten.” He kisses Loki’s hand.

“You’re welcome, Darling.” There’s a kiss before Loki goes to get more pie.

Bucky shakes his head. “I swear you’re the only guy who _doesn’t_ want to be considered ace with the girls.”

“That was always your schtick,” Steve reminds him. “I was the sick kid who always got into fights.”

“And I was the handsome and smart kid who always finished ‘em for you.”

“And got all the girls,” he adds.

“And did my best to set you up,” Bucky counters.

Wade laughs. “It’s like you two really are brothers.”

Carol walks up. “Hey, sorry to break up the fun and games, but it’s getting late.” She leans over to talk softly to Bucky. “Tracy is getting tired.”

“Sure, Sparkles. Let me just finish this and we’ll go.”

“Thanks.” She pats his shoulder and heads to the bathroom.

xxx

Friday night, after Wade and Helena have gone and Sam leaves to meet Jess in the lobby. Steve takes Loki’s hands. “How about you feed Oliver and we go out to eat.”

“That sounds lovely.”

“Great. Dress warm. We’re taking the motorcycle.”

“Oliver,” Loki calls.

The cat jumps off Blarney, the tower in the living room, and runs to him.

After feeding Ollie, he goes to put on a sweater and a leather jacket. “Ready.”

Steve smiles. “You look gorgeous as always.” He kisses him, taking his hand as he does. “Let’s go.”

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.”

Loki knows where they’re going as soon as they pass the Houston Street. At least he hopes it’s where they’re going. He isn’t disappointed.

“Captain Steve! Mr. Loki! We thought you had forgotten us,” their usual waiter greets them.

Steve shakes his hand. “I know. I’m sorry about that, Kuan-Yin. We’ve just been really busy.”

“On the plus side,” Loki says, “he’ll want to make up for it by leaving an extra large tip.”

“Captain Steve is welcome here tip or no. Would you like your usual?”

“We would. And we’ll see how well Loki remembers how to use chopsticks.” It’s his small way of getting back at his fiancé.

The meal is as superb as always. Steve leans back after finishing what was left of Loki’s dinner. His own clean plate now sits in front of his fiancé. “That hits the spot.”

“Mmm.” Loki takes his hand and sips on his hot tea. “This was a lovely surprise.”

Steve smiles at him. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“The perfect counterpoint to turkey and all the fixings.”

Kuan-Yin comes to take their plates. “Is there anything else I can get you, Captain Steve?”

“No. Just the check please.”

“Of course.” A few moments later, the check and two fortune cookies are placed on the table.

“You first,” Steve says as he pulls out his wallet.

Loki takes one of the cookies, takes it out of the wrapper, and cracks it open. He eats a piece of the cookie before looking at the fortune. “Land is always on the mind of a flying bird.” He raises an eyebrow. “Is that supposed to make sense?”

“Land is always on the mind of a flying bird.” Steve has a pensive look. “We all have to land sometime.”

“And mountains may rise to stop us?”

He smiles. “Something like that.”

“Your turn,” Loki says.

Steve opens his after Kuan-Yin takes his credit card. “Be on the lookout for coming events; They cast their shadows beforehand.”

“That sounds ominous.”

He shrugs. “Could be a good event. Like our wedding.”

The god smiles. “Now that is a good event.”

Back on the motorcycle, Loki is surprised that they continue south. He’s even more surprised when they take the Manhattan Bridge to Brooklyn.

Steve parks in front of their building. “Thought we could do with a little special relaxation.”

Loki smiles at him. “I love you.”

“I love you back.” He takes his lover’s hand and escorts him to their apartment.

The god’s smile only grows when they get into the room. “So, did you have something particular in mind?”

Steve bites his lip as he moves to the dresser. He pulls out a green corset with black details, black sheer underwear, black satin gloves, and black stockings with a line in the back. He gives them to Loki.

“You wish me to be a woman?”

He shakes his head.

Loki smiles and goes into the bathroom.

Steve undresses down to his white boxers as he waits for Loki.

The door opens, and the god steps out. He’s changed his dress shoes to heels. He leans against the doorframe. “Hello, Captain.”

“Geez.” It’s the only thing that comes out of his mouth.

Green eyes move over the physique of the man in front of him. “I could say the same. You’re an Adonis.” He glides forward. “My name is Loki.” He holds out a gloved hand.

“Steve.” He takes the hand and kisses the knuckles.

“You’re new here.”

“Yes.”

He smiles triumphantly. “Well, Steve, are you able to think clearly enough to have thought of what you might like to do to me?”

“Honestly, I’ve been thinking about it all day,” the artist admits.

Loki licks his lips. “Now I am intrigued. And I certainly hope you are not nearly as angelic as you look, despite the tattoos.”

Steve gives a shy smile. “I’m not angelic. At all.”

He licks his lips again as he steps closer. He presses a finger to the bare chest and slowly lets it travel down. “Music to my ears.”

“How rough do you like it?”

“Very.”

“So I can leave bruises?”

“As many as you like,” Loki assures him. “Now how would you like me?”

“Every way imaginable.” Steve says it without thinking then blushes with embarrassment. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’ve never wanted to pleasure anyone more.”

“Really?” he asks with hopeful eyes.

“Really.” Loki smiles. “And for the first time I actually mean it.”

Steve gets the paddle. “I’d like you against the wall. Ass to me.”

He saunters to the windows. “How about here?” He’s standing just left of the window with the fire escape, palms against the wall. His legs are spread slightly. The lines of the stockings make a perfect line from his thighs to the heels of his shoes.

“Perfect.” Steve takes his time with each hit, and each one has more force behind it.

Loki’s ass is throbbing now. The residual pain after each sharp slap becomes more intense. “You really aren’t, unh, an angel.” He moans. “You’re so much better.”

“I’m glad you think so.” He grabs the gloved arm and forces him to turn. A moment later, he’s kissing him hungrily. He pulls him closer and feels their erections rub against each other. He pushes Loki against the wall before dropping to his knees.

“Oh.” Green roll back in pleasure as his cock is sucked through the material. “Fuck.” His tender ass is against the wall, giving him pain in addition to the pleasure he’s getting.

Steve looks up. “This won’t do.”

“Won’t it?”

“Nope.” He gets up and disappears into the bathroom. He emerges holding the razor. Returning to Loki, he gets back down onto his knees. He presses the razor against one side of the sheer underwear and slices it off, cutting the skin in the process. He swears he sees the cock twitch as the god moans. He licks up resulting blood from the slit hip. Then he uses the razor on the other side. This time he yanks the underwear off before licking up the blood.

“You make me weak in the knees,” Loki breathes.

Steve smiles as he rises. “Do I?”

“You do.” There’s a sweet kiss followed by a hard bite. He’s forcefully turned around. “Steve,” he gasps. After a few moments of nothing, he asks, “Steve?” A cool lubed finger slowly enters his ass. “Oh you are good.”

“Which is it?” Steve asks quietly in his ear. “Am I good or bad?”

“Good in all the best ways.” He turns his head. “Rougher. I’ve been a bad boy.”

Another finger goes in, this time not at all slowly.

Loki’s brow furrows. “Cut me more if you like.”

“Is this not enough?” He bites his shoulder.

“It’s lovely.”

“You’re lying.” He shoves in a third finger.

Loki moans. “Better.”

“Just wait.” Steve kisses the base of his neck before carving a small star into it.

The pain is exactly what he needs. And as soon as the sharpness of that pain ends, the fingers are removed.

“Still want it rough?”

“Yes please.”

Steve pulls his hair and drags him to the bed. “On your back.”

Filled with want, Loki does as he’s told. He plants his heels onto the bed, legs spread, cock erect.

The white boxers get pushed down. Steve makes a show of lubing up his cock. Then he crawls up Loki’s body. There’s a bite to the lip then a hungry kiss. This is when he pushes into his lover.

Loki whimpers in pleasure, made even sweeter by the confining feel of the corset.

The bed bangs against the wall over and over again. Soon the sound is joined by grunting and moaning.

“Steve,” Loki breathes.

“Kitten. Loki.” Steve comes with a cry. After a few breaths, he realizes Loki is still hard. He kisses down the lithe body until he is level with the stiff cock. He wraps his mouth around it and sucks. He uses his hand to stroke the base of it as the god’s hips move wanting more.

“Yes. Yes. Steve.” His fingers tug on the blond hair. His back arches as he fills his lover’s mouth.

Steve swallows him down.

“I love you.”

Blue eyes look up at him. “I love you back, but are you allowed to love me?”

“I don’t care. I love you, and I want you to take me away from this place.”

Steve kisses his thigh. “And here I thought you loved this place.”

“Loki fiancé of Steve Rogers does love this place.”

“Good. Because we aren’t done yet,” he promises. “Not by a long shot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve & Loki’s trip to Brooklyn was for stoki4life (ff). Happy Birthday! I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Loki in lingerie including stockings was for TimeAndRhythmDoesIndeedSleep (ao3). I think he looked super sexy. I hope you agree.
> 
> That’s it for this week, another strange one and yet seemingly normal for 2016. Hope the rest of the year is better for you. Until next time…


	233. To Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve & Loki shop for Sam's Christmas present. Natasha and Clint drive back from the Avenger Facility construction site. Bruce and Logan learn some disturbing news. Oliver watches Loki and Steve have sex.  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Clint & Natasha, Logan & Bruce  
>  **Explicit Content:** Vaginal Sex

Christmastime in New York is one of Steve’s favorite things. And when it snows, it is magical. Add Christmas shopping during a workday (not at night or on the weekend because of the crowds), and it’s the bee’s knees.

“Kitten, what are you doing?”

“Looking up ‘bee’s knees’ and its origin.”

After a few moments of patiently waiting while looking at jazz records for Sam, Steve asks, “So what does it say?”

“That it means excellent and originated as a nonsense saying in the 1920s. Other nonsense sayings include, oh where did it go.” It takes a moment to find the page again. “Flea’s eyebrows, canary’s tusks, cat’s pajamas, and cat’s whiskers.” Loki looks up at Steve. “You all were certainly creative.”

“Yes we were,” he smiles proudly. “Though honestly I was just a kid in those days.” He browses through the Ella Fitzgerald section thinking he might get one of those. Or maybe he should get him Billie Holiday.

Loki pulls out the soundtrack to A Charlie Brown Christmas. “How about this one?”

“He probably has it already.”

“Pity. I like the dog.”

“And here I thought you were a cat person,” Steve teases.

“To be fair, this dog acts more like a cat than a dog.”

He’s about to argue the point but realizes that Loki is probably right. Snoopy is very independent and has a vivid imagination. “Except Snoopy’s best friend is a bird.”

Loki’s eyes widen. “Are you telling me you believe the stereotype that all cats hate all birds? Because I could pull up multiple videos on YouTube contradicting that assertion.”

Steve presses his lips together so as not to laugh and slowly shakes his head. “I’m just saying it’s more likely that a bird would be friends with a dog than with a cat.” There’s an awkward pause before he returns to the vinyl records.

A satisfied smile slowly appears on the Trickster’s lips. “I’m going to the bookstore next door. Maybe there’s a graphic novel Thor might like.”

“Wait. I’ll go with you. I just need to figure out which record to get Sam.” He looks at Loki with hopeful eyes.

He pouts. “How can I say no to you?”

“Pretty easy. You just say no. But I really hope you don’t.” The words are followed by a small smile and a blink that shows off his eyelashes.

“That one.” Loki gestures with his head.

Steve lifts it up and hands it to him. He moves to the Billie Holiday section. He finds an album that has ‘God Bless the Child’ as one of the tracks. “Okay. Do we want to get anyone else a record?”

“Do we know anyone else who has a record player?”

He thinks. “Tony probably?”

Loki nods. “Yes, you’re probably right. Perhaps children’s music? For the baby.” They head to the Children’s area. Almost immediately an evil smile appears on his lips. “We should get him one of the Kidz Bop ones.”

“He’d kill us,” Steve tells him. There isn’t much of a selection in the vinyl, so they go look at the CDs. After looking around, he finds a double-disk titled ‘Here Comes Science’ by a group called They Might Be Giants. “What do you think?”

The god looks it up on Amazon. “The average customer review is five stars. Impressive. I say get it.”

On the way to the register, Steve looks out over the displays of vinyl albums. “Tony is so hard. What do you get the guy who has everything and who can buy it if he doesn’t?”

“Something from the heart,” Loki replies. “The other option is to take something away and then give it back.”

“Ha ha.”

“Or something you know he’ll use. Like shaving products.”

Steve chuckles at that one. “Maybe.”

“Or lingerie for Pepper.”

“No. We are not going there,” he insists.

Loki pouts. “You’re no fun.”

“That is not my idea of fun.” He puts the items on the counter and greets the person at the cash register.

The man with the scruffy hair and dark-rimmed eyeglasses looks almost bored. He sounds it, too, when he says, “Did you find everything o-“ He stops when he looks up and sees Captain America in front of him.

“Kay?” Loki finishes for him.

Steve gives a friendly smile. “I did. Thank you. Are you able to give gift receipts? I’m afraid Sam might already have these.”

The sentence shakes him out of his stupor. “Uh, yeah. Yeah we can do that.” He starts ringing up the two albums. “Is there anything else you need?”

Cap shakes his head as Loki points and asks, “What’s that?”

The guy looks at what he’s pointing at. “That’s to clean records. Dust and oil from your hands can damage the record and decrease the sound quality.”

“Huh.” Steve considers. “Maybe we should get one for Sam?”

“Is it worth buying?” Loki asks.

“Is it what you use?” Steve asks immediately after.

The guy chuckles. “I have a record cleaning machine.” He walks over to where they are. “This one is the one I have. It’s 200 bucks. If you didn’t want to spend that much, then a brush cleaner like the ones at the register is good for a quick clean.”

Smiling, Steve says, “We’ll take this one. Thank you.” He turns to Loki. “And thank you, Kitten.” He squeezes his hand.

The god winks at him as they return to the register. “Would you like me to pop that home before we continue?”

“I should probably pay for it first.” He pays and gets the regular and gift receipts. “Okay. You can take it now.”

Loki picks up the purchases and disappears.

“Holy shit. Where’d he go?” the guy asks stunned.

“Home. He’ll be back in a second.”

The god reappears with empty hands. “Bookstore?”

“Bookstore.” He turns to the clerk and holds out his hand. “Thank you…”

“Cole,” he says as he shakes the Captain’s hand.

“Thank you, Cole. Happy Holidays.”

“Happy Holidays, Captain.”

Loki gives him a nod before they leave.

xxx

Clint and Natasha are driving back from upstate New York. They were visiting the old Stark warehouse that will become part of the Avengers headquarters. Construction has just started. It should be finished in a few months.

Inside the car, Natasha is driving and listening to Garbage. Clint is riding shotgun. His feet are on the dash. She looks at them and smiles. “Do me a favor, take a picture of your feet up like that and send them to Steve.”

Clint gives her a weird look. “We should stop at a travel plaza,” he suggests, completely ignoring what she just said. His palms pat the music’s beat on his legs.

“I swear your bladder is tiny.”

“Bigger than Trumball’s.”

Natasha groans. “I swear he took a piss in every alley in Amsterdam.”

Clint laughs. “At least you were there in winter. Try Santiago in summer with the guy with the added bonus of sweat and spicy foods.”

She wrinkles her nose. “I remember you describing it. While I was trying to eat.” She still hasn’t forgiven him.

He grins. “Oh yeah. I forgot about that.”

She checks her rearview mirror again. It’s second nature for her to make sure she doesn’t have a tail. So far they look clean. “About Christmas.”

“What about it?”

“Should we give gifts as a couple? That’s what couples do, right?” Natasha has never officially been part of one, not a for real one anyway.

Clint looks at her. “We didn’t last year. But if it means I don’t have to shop, I’m all for it.”

“Buying everyone cheese and summer sausage is not shopping.”

“Everyone loves Hickory Farms,” he insists.

Natasha rolls her eyes, but a small smile appears on her lips.

“Oh, I get it now. You want in on giving everyone a delicious meat and cheese basket.”

She glances at him. “Can we at lease also give some of them Moose Munch instead.”

“There you go making it complicated,” he teases. “Next you’ll want to add a butterfly knife to every basket.”

“Actually, that’s not a bad idea.”

Clint laughs. “And that is why I love you.” He points at a road sign. “Travel plaza in five miles.”

“Yes, Hawk. I can read.” When he tries to tempt her with the farmer’s market it promises to have, she again reminds him that she can read. “Don’t worry. We’ll stop so you can have a tinkle.”

“And a cookie,” Clint adds with a smile that crinkles the skin at the corners of his eyes.

She chuckles. “And a cookie.” She glances at him. “Who needs kids when I have you.”

“Who indeed.” He drums on his legs again and looks at the scenery going by. “You thinkin’ of moving into the new facility when it’s ready?”

It takes a moment for Natasha to answer. “Not sure. Maybe. It’d be convenient. What do you think?”

He shrugs. Clint has never considered himself a New Yorker. He was born in Iowa. The carnival usually travelled to small and medium-sized towns. After he joined S.H.I.E.L.D., his apartment was in DC since that where headquarters was, but really it was only there to have a place for mail. When he got sick of the politics, he moved to New York. He had considered California, but it’s too damn sunny there. Also, Natasha was and still is on the East Coast. “It’d be nice to get out of the city.”

“I guess.”

“But you aren’t sure,” he interprets.

“It’s easier to hide in a city,” Natasha reminds him. “You can get lost in the crowds and not have everyone stare at you when you walk into a diner you’ve never been in before.”

Clint looks over at her. “They stare at you because you’re drop dead gorgeous.”

“They stare at every stranger who walks in no matter what they look like. Know how I know this?”

“TV?”

The corners of her lips curl up. “Because they stare at you.”

He wrinkles his nose at her. “That’s just mean.”

“I tell it like I see it.” She reaches over and gives his knee a squeeze. “I can’t help it if they don’t see you the way I do.”

“In other words you’d ignore me.”

“In other words they look at you with apprehension not trust.” Her eyes remain on the road.

Clint smiles. “You love me,” he sings.

“You knew that already,” she sings back.

“It’s been a while since we’ve done karaoke.” He suddenly gets excited. “Think Tony will put in a karaoke bar?”

She glances at him then her mirrors. “You didn’t look at the blueprints did you.”

“I did.” He describes the layout of the place, where the buildings are and what they include. “Didn’t see anything about karaoke.”

Natasha knows she shouldn’t be surprised. There’s a reason he’s called Hawkeye after all. Still, it’s nice to be reminded just how special he is. “The rec room will include karaoke.”

“Rec room. Makes it sound like a school or a nursing home or something.”

“Or something.”

“Did they have a rec room in the Red Room?” he asks, realizing too late the words sound silly together.

“We did,” Natasha replies. “But it was used to teach us how to blend in for future assignments. There was no actual recreation allowed there.”

“Well that’s…sad.” He puts his feet down.

“It’s the past,” she says simply. “I tend not to dwell on it.”

“Yeah. I remember. You’re like a shark.” He smiles. “Or Dory. Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming.” The last part he sings.

That’s all Natasha needs to start talking in whale. “Yooooooou are ridiiiiiiiiiicuuuuuuuuuloooouuuuss.”

He laughs. “You really are Dory. Except you actually remember things.”

“Steel trap,” she replies as her finger taps her temple.

“The steeliest.”

Natasha takes the exit for the travel plaza. If she’s lucky, they’ll have some apple cider. If not, she’s sure she’ll find something else.

xxx

Logan and Bruce don’t talk about going back to New York, but it’s there. It’s always there. It’s there even though neither of them feel a strong desire to go back yet. It’s there because they both know Bruce doesn’t want to discuss it.

It’s easy to lose track of the days near the equator when you have no phone or television or even a calendar to keep track. The only difference is in the placement of the stars and the Christmas lanterns that appear and seem to multiply. The lanterns are beautiful, rice paper wrapped over a bamboo frame that’s been worked into different shapes, the most popular being a five-pointed star. The more of them he sees, the more Logan thinks about Rogue.

Since she force him to take her to the Xavier School, he’s spent more Christmases away from Rogue than with her, but she’s the closest thing to family he’s got. Well, other than Bruce now.

The men are sitting in the small house as another deluge falls outside. The sound of it on the metal roof is hypnotic, and neither has said anything in a long time. Logan is sitting at the table looking at a paper. Bruce is across from him looking over some notes. The lights flicker above them.

The scientist closes his notebook, stands, then stretches. He goes to the door and opens it. The sound of the rain gets much louder. “Hope it doesn’t flood,” he says as he looks out at the rain streaking the darkness.

“It won’t.” 

He continues gazing at the falling water.

“Bruce, you need to look at this.”

He turns his head looking over his shoulder at Logan who is staring at the paper with a furrowed brow. “What’s wrong? Are we compromised?”

“Not exactly.” Logan folds the paper and hands it to Bruce when he’s close enough.

The story is just a few paragraphs in the international section. ‘Millionaires Fill Trump Cabinet’ the headline reads. Bruce frowns. He isn’t surprised, but he’s not quite sure why Logan wants him to read it. He looks up with a question. The answer, though unspoken, is clearly to keep reading. The reason comes in the second paragraph. Former General Thaddeus Ross is being named Secretary of State.

Bruce stares at the words for a moment, unable to get them to make sense. “Ross?”

“That’s what it says,” the mutant replies.

“They want Thaddeus Ross to be the face of U.S. foreign policy.”

“So it would seem.”

“Thaddeus Ross whose sole focus was to find and kill me.”

“Yep.” He studies the scientist’s face.

Still not quite believing it, Bruce hands the paper back to him. “Think this means he’ll finally stop looking for me?”

Logan gives him a disbelieving look. “This guy has had a hard-on for you since Hulk first emerged, not helped by the fact that you were engaged to his precious daughter. He’s been on every talk show known to man talking about how dangerous you are. And now he’s taking a job that will have him travelling all over the world. You really think he’ll stop looking for you?”

He knew it was wishful thinking. Still, it was nice while it lasted. “He still won’t find us out here.”

“Probably not.” The mutant unfolds the paper before going back to reading it.

Silence rolls in like an invisible fog. Bruce soon finds it stifling. “Ross becoming Secretary of State means it’ll be more important we stay here.”

Logan disagrees. “Ross becoming Secretary of State means it’ll be more important for the Avengers to protect others from whoever else he thinks is a threat.”

“They can handle it,” Bruce decides.

He isn’t so sure. “This isn’t exposing a conspiracy hidden within the government. This is the government outright deciding you’re a threat and wanting to control it. You know how that feels better than anyone except mutants.”

“I’m sure it won’t get that bad.”

Logan practically glares at him. “Okay,” he finally says and returns to the paper.

“If you want to go –“

“I don’t want to go.”

Bruce waits for more, but nothing comes. “But if you did.”

Logan looks up at him. “If I did, then I’d leave.” There’s hesitation. “If I left, would you go somewhere else?”

Brown eyes look away before he nods. “It’d be safest.”

“Jesus, Bruce. If you don’t want me here –“

“Of course I want you here.” He pulls the paper away before taking Logan’s hands. “You’re my rock, my lover, my psychiatrist, my,” he smiles, “fisherman. I’d be in such a worse place without you. I don’t want you to go, but I’d never make you stay.”

Logan stands and pulls him into a long kiss. “I’m not going anywhere, not for a long while.”

Bruce nods just before giving another kiss. “I know it’s hard.”

“Honestly, I think it might be harder for you than me,” the mutant admits. “I’ve done this sort of thing a lot more often than you have.”

“I imagine it doesn’t make it any easier.”

He shakes his head. “Not really. Take off your clothes.”

“What?” That was not something Bruce expected to hear just now.

“Let’s go play in the rain.” Logan smiles. “I’m betting Hulk is itching to be let out.” He isn’t wrong.

The two men undress. Bruce puts towels near the door to use when they come back in. Then they go out into the darkness and the rain. It takes a little while for their eyes to get used to the lack of light. When they do, Bruce lets Hulk take over.

“Hulk wet.”

Logan chuckles. “Yeah, Hulk’s wet alright.”

He scowls. “Ross bad.”

“We aren’t gonna worry about Ross tonight, okay? We’re just gonna have some fun.” The mutant moves some hair away from his eyes. “Okay?”

Hulk presses his lips together. His hands fist, and a loud roar builds up in his chest before being thrown out into the rainy night.

“Hulk!” Logan calls. “He isn’t here! He can’t hurt you!”

Green eyes look down at Logan. “Ross bad.”

“I know. But Ross doesn’t matter here. He can’t get to either of us.” He starts walking. “Come on. Bet you can’t catch me.” With that, he runs off.

Hulk could stand there and roar some more, but Wolvie has gone. He likes Wolvie. He likes Wolvie more than he hates Ross.

‘Follow Wolvie,’ Bruce suggests.

The green head nods and runs to find his lover.

xxx

Steve and Loki are resting in a hot bubble bath. They are watching as Oliver walks along the edge of the tub. He stops near their feet. His white paw carefully lowers and pushes at the bubbles. Some cling to the pads of his foot. Unhappy about this, the cat shakes his paw to try to get them off. It doesn’t work.

“Should we help?” Loki asks.

“Probably not.”

The god lifts a foot out of the water.

Oliver jumps away and runs out of the room.

“You scared ‘im,” Steve says.

“Yes, but it got the bubbles off his paw.”

He chuckles. “Sneaky bastard.” He gently turns Loki’s head to give him a kiss. “Thank you for coming with me to shop. I know you hate it.”

Loki shrugs. “It’s not so bad during the week.” He smiles. “And seeing the Santas does give me a certain satisfaction.”

“Because of Odin?”

“Mm-hmm.”

Steve kisses him again, tugging at his bottom lip. “You’re so bad.”

“You like me bad.” Loki turns and straddles him. “It gives you a reason to punish me.” He leans in for a kiss but stops two breaths away from his lips. “But relishing the jovial change in Odin’s image is surely not an offense deserving of punishment.”

“No. It isn’t. But not kissing me might be.” His hand grabs a fistful of the dark hair and pushes his fiancé into a hungry kiss.

Loki bites his lip.

Steve looks at him in surprise. “Ow.”

The Trickster smiles sweetly. “Apologies.”

An eyebrow rises. “You say apologies when you aren’t sorry.”

“Do I?” After the Captain nods, he asks, “Would you prefer I lie?”

Steve’s face softens. “No.” He strokes Loki’s cheek. “I’d prefer you riding me until we both burst.” His thumb goes in the god’s mouth.

Loki sucks on it as he transforms into his female form. “Is this alright?”

He nods as his eyes move to her breasts.

“And here I thought you only liked cock,” she teases.

“You know that’s not true.” He looks into her eyes. “Do we need a condom?”

“It wouldn’t be a bad idea.” She uses a clone to bring the condoms from the nightstand. As it comes, her hand goes to Steve’s cock and slowly strokes it. “You aren’t ready yet.”

Pupils dilating with arousal, he smiles. “You’re doing a good job preparing me.”

“Mmm. I do love the feel of you getting hard.” She gives an extra tug.

Blue eyes close as a moan rumbles in his throat. He swallows then takes the offered condom. He opens it and hands it to Loki.

She takes it in her long fingers. Her hand lowers back into the hot water. She kisses him as she rolls it onto his cock. “I can’t wait until that’s inside me.” Her eyes widen in surprise when she feels his fingers on her labia. “Steve.”

“Loki.” He rubs gentle circles against the opening of her vagina. “I can’t wait until I fill this.”

It’s Loki’s turn to close her eyes. “I do love you.” She moves into position and lowers herself onto him. “My beautiful Darling.”

“My gorgeous Kitten.” He kisses her, his hand cupping her breast and massaging it.

She pulls away slowly. “I’m supposed to ride you, yes?”

“Yes.” He pushes the hair away from her face and kisses her deeply.

Loki puts a hand against his chest. The water ripples and waves as she starts a slow thrust. They continue kissing.

The hand not filled by breast travels up her leg to her hip then over to her center and down to her pubic hair. He cups her loosely, letting her movements dictate how her clit gets teased.

“Steve,” she breathes. She gasps when he gently pinches her nipple. Her movements gain speed and force. Water splashes out of the tub and onto the floor.

Oliver stands at the doorway and meows at them.

“We’re fine, Ollie,” Steve manages to say before gasping. “Kitten.”

“Me or Ollie?” Loki asks before kissing him, tugging his lip with her teeth.

“You.”

Oliver walks in cautiously. He gets more cautious the closer he gets to the tub. But then a large splash comes and wets his feet and nose. He retreats, jumping up onto the counter. He watches the water for a moment. Once he’s satisfied it can’t get him up there, he cleans his paws.

Loki moves Steve’s hand slightly, the one beneath the water. She moans. She can feel the pleasure building. Grabbing his muscular shoulders, the goddess gives herself completely to him, to using him, to loving him.

“Oh God.” Steve’s brow furrows. His mouth opens. His eyes are half-closed. He pulls her close as he comes.

She isn’t quite there yet. “Don’t stop. Please don’t stop.” Thankful for the hand still at her crotch, she uses that as he wilts inside her. Suddenly she inhales deeply and digs her nails into his shoulders as her body begins to spasm. 

Steve holds her as she experiences her orgasm. He looks up and sees Oliver staring at them, his paw held up near his face. “Don’t pretend you haven’t seen this before.”

Loki leans back to look at his face. “What?” She turns to see what he’s gesturing at and sees the big furry cat. “How’s our precious Ollie?”

Oliver looks at her with his golden eyes, blinks, then returns to cleaning his paw.

“You little pervert,” she says with affection. Then she leans against Steve’s chest. “That was lovely. Thank you.”

His hand gently slides up and down her back. “My pleasure, Kitten.”

They remain in the tub a little while longer. Then after getting out and drying off, they put on flannel pajamas and get into bed feeling wonderfully relaxed. Loki smiles at Steve. “We should end every day we go Christmas shopping just like this.”

Steve yawns. “I’ll see what I can do.”

They hear Oliver join them on the bed before he lies against Loki’s leg.

The Captain gets on his elbows and looks over at the cat. “I think he’s jealous of me.”

“Of course he isn’t.” She touches his lips. “Being a cat is far superior to being human.” She kisses him. “No close your eyes and think about how you’d like me to wake you up tomorrow morning.”

Steve smiles. “I open my eyes and see you holding up my running things. That’s when I realizes you’re already dressed for running. And we run to Central Park together and on the way back pick up fresh bagels.”

She blinks. “That may be the saddest fantasy I’ve ever heard,” Loki tells him. “And I can almost guarantee you that that little fantasy will never come to life.” 

Looking disappointed, he shrugs. “It was worth a shot.”

“I suppose it was. Good night, Steve.”

“Good night, Loki.”

There’s a final kiss before they snuggle up and fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Sybil_Silverphoenix (ao3) for reminding me to make General Ross the new Secretary of Defense. Seems pretty damn plausible now doesn’t it.
> 
> There will be no new chapter next weekend. The next one will be Dec 17. Good luck with your holiday shopping! Until next time…


	234. To Compete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds himself in 3 competitions.  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Bucky & Carol (explicit), Clint & Natasha  
>  **Explicit Content:** Vaginal Sex

Pietro stands at the bottom of the staircase and looks up. “You want me to run up?”

Steve smiles. “Yep.”

“All the way up?”

“Yep.”

“How many floors?”

“You have two choices. If you aren’t up to the whole thing, you can stop at the 86th floor,” Steve taunts. “But if you’re the badass you think you are, there are 102.”

When the Captain said he’d be running up the Empire State Building, Pietro thought it sounded awesome. Now he’s not so sure. “Why could I not run up Avengers Tower?”

“Because it doesn’t sound as impressive as saying you ran up the Empire State Building,” Steve replies. “This building is iconic. King Kong climbed up and met his fate here. It’s one of those buildings where when you see it, you know it’s New York.”

Pietro looks up the staircase again.

“The fastest time to run up the 86 floors in 9 minutes 33 seconds. Not counting mine,” he adds, knowing that will poke the Sokovian’s ego. “But if you don’t want to do it…”

“You did this?”

“Just to the 86th floor,” Steve confirms.

Pietro’s eyes narrow. “How fast?”

Steve smiles. “Four minutes 10 seconds.”

“I will do it in less than two,” he proclaims.

The Captain slowly nods. “We’ll see. Got your comm in?”

“Yes.”

“We’re doing 86 floors?”

“Yes, 86.”

“Okay. Give me a few minutes to get up there. Then I’ll give you the countdown to go.” Steve shakes his hand. “Good luck.”

“I don’t need luck,” Pietro tells him. “And after this, if I do it in under two, you will buy me breakfast.”

“Under two?” Steve shakes his head. “Under one.”

“One and a half.”

That makes him chuckle. “Fine. Under one and a half. Over one and a half you buy me breakfast.”

“Deal.”

They shake on it, then Steve starts walking to the elevators.

“Nuh-uh, old man,” Pietro says. “I run up the stairs; you run up the stairs.” He points up.

Steve sighs. “Okay. Give me four minutes.”

“Wait wait wait.” He looks at his watch. “Go…now!”

Just over four minutes later, Steve can be heard on the comm. “Okay. I’m on the 86th floor.” He takes a breath. “Ready?”

Pietro gets into position. “Ready.”

“Three. Two. One. Go!” He says the last as he pushes the button on his stopwatch.

Fifty-seven seconds later, the stopwatch stops, and Pietro is breathing heavily beside him.

“Looks like I owe you breakfast,” the Captain says.

He nods. “Race you down?”

Steve laughs. “No. I say we take the elevator.”

Pietro nods, smiling.

“But first let’s go see the view.”

They head outside. The wind is bitterly cold as it tries to knock them down. Steve points out the various bridges and some of the noteworthy areas. They take the elevator down and find a diner where they both order two breakfasts.

Pietro gulps down half his water and looks around at the other patrons. Some are staring at them. “Do you ever get used to it?”

“Used to what?”

“People staring like you don’t belong.”

Steve gives a small smile. “That’s not why they’re staring.”

Pietro looks at him. “Are you sure? I am Sokovian and have powers. I do not feel so welcome.”

That concerns the Captain. “Are you not feeling welcome here? Have you always felt that way?”

He shakes his head. “At first it was all new. We were…uncertain. People do not give out of the goodness of their hearts. And here were the Avengers giving us a home.”

“True. And no it wasn’t out of the goodness of our hearts. We gave out of guilt,” Steve admits.

“And we accepted also out of guilt.” He shrugs. “It was okay. America was okay.” He leans back. “America was exciting. Training with you and the others was exciting.”

“And now?”

Pietro thinks. “We have learned a lot. But it feels like it may be time to go. Before we are kicked out.”

“You won’t be kicked out,” Steve promises.

“You don’t know this.”

Blue eyes scrutinize the young man in front of him. “I know they can’t, not for another six months or so. You have a visa.”

“They cannot just take it back?” Pietro looks worried.

“No. Neither yours nor your sister’s.”

He visibly relaxes. Then he puts both hands in his hair and rubs them vigorously. He lets out a breath. “Wanda will be glad.”

“Just Wanda?” Steve asks casually.

“Me, too,” he admits.

Cap smiles. “Me, three.”

Pietro looks at him in mild confusion. “You Americans have very strange sayings.”

“I suppose we do.” He nods his thanks to the waiter who brings them their meals. There’s barely enough room on the table for all the food. Steve starts on his bacon and eggs first.

The Sokovian eats his omelet, and neither man talks until about halfway through their second breakfast plate.

“We should try to get you and your sister permanent residency,” Steve suggests. “Assuming of course that you want it.”

The young man’s brow furrows. “I’ve never thought of myself as anything but Sokovian. And American, it was a point of pride that I was not one. No offence,” he adds.

“None taken. America changed quite a bit while I was in the Atlantic,” Steve tells him. “Things got…complicated. And after all that has happened to your country, I can’t say I blame you for not wanting to become an American citizen.” He cuts into his pancakes. “Don’t get me wrong. I still think it’s the greatest country in the world. But we could stand to learn from others and treat our citizens with more care and dignity.”

Pietro looks at him. “You really are a good man.”

Embarrassed, Steve looks down. “I just try to do the right thing.”

“That’s more than most.”

He shrugs. “I’m not sure about that. I think there’s a lot of people who try. They just don’t get the recognition I do because, well, super serum.”

Pietro nods. “It must be a burden. Sometimes I think this is why you date Loki.” He can see the Captain doesn’t follow. “You both have such large,” he searches for the word, “expectations. Yours is to be good. His is to be bad. Together you find balance.”

Steve smiles knowing there is probably a lot of truth in that. “You’re starting to sound like Sam.”

“Do I?” He smiles. “It’s probably because Sam described you and Loki in similar terms to me and Wanda at the Giving Thanks.”

“Thanksgiving,” Steve corrects. “I should have known.” It makes him wish Sam were around more. “You and your sister have your own expectations now. I saw that you’re on the cover of Teen Beat.” If his objective is to make Pietro blush, it works.

“Clint does this to me. And Loki says it is good idea.”

“It is. It humanizes you.” He smiles. “And more importantly, it means Tony can’t call me the Avengers’ beefcake.”

Pietro looks confused. “Beefcake?”

Steve explains that it’s someone that most people find attractive. Feeling like he isn’t explaining it well, he ends up searching his phone for the definition. “This is based on Merriam-Webster. ‘A usually photographic display of muscular male physiques. Also: a man of the type featured in such a display or such men in general.’”

“I think this is still you,” the young man replies. “And maybe Bucky.”

A smile appears. Blue eyes light up with mischief. “You know, Bucky once asked me if he should become a model. I think it’s time he did.”

“What are you planning? Whatever it is, count me in.”

“Not sure yet. I think we need to talk to Loki.”

xxx

Five folding chairs are lined up a couple feet from the edge of the sparring area created in one of the smaller Basement rooms. Loki, Carol, Jess, Wanda, and Pietro are all seated and waiting. 

Natasha and Clint walk in, grabbing chairs for themselves. “Why didn’t anyone tell us this was happening?”

“It was a spur of the moment thing,” Loki says.

Pietro and Wanda know better but don’t say anything. They just smile as the couple place their chairs next to them and sit.

“What’s all this?” Maria Hill asks as walks in making every head turn to look at her. “I heard Jessica Drew was here. Wasn’t sure I believed it.”

Jess has the tiniest of smiles. “Maria, are you still sore I left S.H.I.E.L.D.?” She gives a sympathetic if teasting pout.

“Not sore. Disappointed.”

“Where’s your mini-Steve?”

“Mini-Steve?” Maria raises an eyebrow. “His name is John, and he’s with his sister.”

“Sexy.”

“Also, there’s nothing mini about him. What about yourself? Still mooning over Clint?”

“Hardly.”

Maria grabs a chair and sits next to Jess. “You know, if the P.I. thing doesn’t work out –“

“No,” Jess replies before the Head of Security even finishes. “Thank you. And don’t think I don’t know you asked Mockingbird to check the tower’s security instead of me.”

“In my defense, she was the only one of Clint’s exes that didn’t leave S.H.I.E.L.D. and isn’t an Avenger.”

“She’s got you there,” Carol says. Before Jess can respond, she gestures to the door, a silly grin on her face. “Here come the contestants.”

Steve and Bucky walk in wearing loose pants and too-tight shirts, not that anyone is complaining. (Clint does think it looks ridiculous, but he’s mainly jealous.)

Howard as ever is next to his charge, providing emotional support.

“You weren’t kidding about an audience,” Steve says to Bucky.

“Well I did warn you.” He winks at Carol then tells Howard to stay with her. Returning his attention to his girlfriend, he warns her, “This isn’t gonna be as impressive as you think, Sparkles.”

Natasha smiles. “Yeah it will. I saw you fight Steve,” she reminds him. “Just before the cognitive recalibration.”

Clint wrinkles his nose. “Hope yours was less painful than mine.” He still remembers the pain from the smack on the head he got, releasing him from Loki’s mind control.

“Somehow I doubt it,” Bucky replies. He steps onto the mat where Steve is already waiting, not having noticed the look between his friend and Loki.

The God of Mischief has his phone on his lap, ready to take pictures and video. He knows Steve wants to turn Bucky into the Avengers poster boy, but wouldn’t it be so much better for the Captain to share the title? Loki certainly thinks so.

Steve and Bucky begin by slowly circling each other in a boxer’s stance. Natasha starts heckling them after about a minute and a half of this. When Maria joins in, Bucky invites them to fight instead.

“I’m your boss,” Maria reminds him. “I’d just delegate it back to you.” She smiles.

Bucky gives her the smallest of smiles. “Where’s Johnny?”

“Don’t give me an excuse to shoot you, Barnes.”

Jess barks out a laugh. “And give Carol an excuse to kick your ass? Yeah right.”

Loki raises his voice. “Perhaps if you gentlemen could just get on with it.” He gives them a pleasant smile.

Bucky and Steve look at each other and nod. They go back to circling. Steve is the first to throw a quick jab. Bucky avoids it easily. Steve tries a jab-hook combo. The last gets blocked just before Bucky answers with a punch of his own. This one is aimed at the Captain’s ribs but hits the arm guarding them instead.

Things get serious after that. Between punching and blocking, they include deflecting, flipping, kicking. There’s even a choke-hold, but an elbow to Bucky’s gut loosens the grip. More than once they leave the bounds of the mat. At one point, Loki and Wanda put up a magical barrier to prevent the fighters from crashing into the spectators. By that time, the two men are sweating and a bit out of breath. 

In the middle of all this, and without them noticing, their shirts disappear. Every person sitting in a chair save one turns to look at Loki. He smiles. “You’re welcome,” he says while continuing to film the practice fight. “I do encourage you to post any pictures you take.”

“Should I just send you mine?” Carol asks. She has a Facebook account but never actually uses it.

“I’d love that.”

She takes a few pictures. “I am a very lucky woman,” she says, prompting Howard to look up at her. She gives his head a scratch. “Well I am,” she tells him.

“We both are,” Loki says, his eyes on Steve grabbing Bucky’s arm as it punches then using the momentum to flip him. It makes the god proud.

In the end, Steve and Bucky are on their backs next to each other and breathing heavily.

“So who’s calling it?” Maria asks.

“Stalemate,” the two friends say together. Bucky’s voice is a little muffled as Howard keeps kissing him. He’s too tired to push the dog away.

Wanda smiles and holds out her hand. Pietro, Carol, and Loki place $10 bills on her palm.

Bucky raises an eyebrow. “Okay obviously Carol bet on me, and Loki bet on you. Pietro, who’d you bet on?”

“Well first I bet on you because of metal arm. Then I changed bet to Steve,” he admits. “Loki can be very persuasive.”

“I bet.”

“Need some help there, Bucky-Bear?” Carol asks.

“He’ll be alright,” Jess says getting up to stretch. “This is a nice set up.”

Maria looks over at her. “You could have access to it. Wanna become an Avenger?”

“Ha! Did you hear that, Carol? Maria made a funny.” If Jess didn’t have an English accent, that would have sounded condescending. Instead it almost sounds proud.

Knowing better, Maria gives her a displeased look. “I gotta go.” She stands and tugs down on her shirt. “Barnes, take the rest of the day off. You’re no good to me expended.”

“Thanks, Boss,” he replies with a raised hand. A moment later, it drops back down.

Carol walks up to Bucky. “I hope you aren’t too expended.”

He looks at her and smiles. Howard takes that as reason enough to give him more kisses. “I just need a shower.” He takes the hand she offers and sits up. “Maybe some water.”

“On it.” Pietro disappears with a whoosh. He reappears holding two bottles of water. “Here you go.” He hands one to each man.

Steve sits up. “Thanks, Quicksilver.”

Wanda smiles at her brother. “See? The name is sticking. I like it.”

“Okay. Yes. The name is growing on me,” Pietro admits.

“Now you need silver suit.” She grins.

Loki can’t help himself. He uses magic to change Pietro’s clothes to a silver dress suit. “Something like that?”

Wanda laughs in delight as her brother scowls. Clint points. “Now that’s sharp.”

Steve chuckles. “I’m not sure that’s practical.”

“Yes. Not practical. How am I supposed to run in this?”

“Fine.” Loki changes it to a silver track suit.

Clint guffaws. “You look like a Russian mobster,” he tells him. Natasha nods her agreement.

“Loki, please,” Pietro requests in exasperation.

The god changes it again. This time it looks more like modern running clothes. The look is sleek and form-fitting, showing off the Sokovian’s muscles. The shirt is more blue than silver but still shiny. A white bolt of lightning runs down the center of his chest at a slight angle and wrapping around his waist. The pants are dark grey but still with a bit of a sheen.

He stands and turns around. “Now this I like,” he says.

His sister smiles. “Yes. Very nice.”

“Pants could be tighter,” Jess says with a grin.

“No. It’s good,” Pietro assures Loki. “I need wiggle room.”

Natasha smiles, amused by what she’s about to say. “You mean winkie room.”

“Winkie?” There’s a pause before everyone laughs at the ridiculousness of it. Everyone but two. When it dies down, Pietro asks, “What is winkie?”

That just sets them off again.

Wanda looks at her brother and shrugs before looking it up on her phone. Her eyes widen. Her cheeks flush. “It is slang for penis.”

Pietro grins. “Yes, Natasha. I need lots of room for my winkie.”

“Oh yeah?” Jess gives him a challenging stare. “Prove it.”

Carol is horrified or at least pretends to be. “Jess!”

Pietro shakes his head. “It’s okay, Carol. I have nothing I need to prove to your friend.” He looks at Jess. “You could at least offer to buy me dinner first.”

Jess chuckles. “Yeah. Really not that interested.” She places a hand on his shoulder. “You’re cute but not my type.” She winks then gives Wanda a kiss on the cheek.

Wanda looks amused. “Did dating Clint make you like women instead?”

“Maybe.”

“It didn’t,” Carol replies for her.

“Traitor.”

“Love you, too, Junebug.”

“Don’t call me that,” Jess requests, sounding more tired than annoyed.

“Junebug.”

“Cheeseburger.”

Carol’s mouth drops open. “You did not just.”

Jess grins. “I absolutely did.”

Bucky takes Carol’s arm and leads her to the door. “Time to go.”

“Don’t you want to shower?” Jess asks as she follows them behind Howard.

“Later.”

“Not later,” Carol tells him. “Go on. We’ll wait in the lobby and try not to kill each other.”

Natasha catches up to them. “I’ve got ‘em, Bucky. You shower. We’ll be in the bigger room.” She’s been wanting to show them what the Basement can do. “We’ll be fine,” she assures him.

“Yeah okay.” He gives Carol a kiss before heading out with Steve and Loki. Howard follows him out.

Carol has heard about the Basement, but she didn’t realize just how cool it was until Natasha turns the large empty room into a freaking treehouse in the middle of a jungle.

“Cameras are off,” Natasha tells them. “Go wild. Just be careful. This is still a room.”

She immediately takes to the air. Rising slowly, she reaches up to feel the ceiling. Meanwhile, below her Jess is swinging on vines and doing her best Tarzan yell. Natasha leans against one of the treehouse’s porch beams and chuckles.

xxx

Bucky takes Carol to Rockefeller Center. It’s super crowded, but she doesn’t care. Her arm is wrapped around his. Howard is on his other side. The Christmas tree is massive, and there are people ice skating in the rink. It makes her feel normal.

“This is our second Christmas together,” Bucky reminds her as they look down at the crowd of skaters.

“I know. You’re only the second boyfriend I’ve spent two Christmas in a row with,” she admits.

“I feel very lucky.”

“Play your cards right, and you’ll be the first I’ve ever spent _three_ Christmases in a row with.” She bumps against him playfully.

“You keep saying ‘in a row’,” he points out.

“Do I?” she asks with seeming innocence.

“Yes.” He lets it drop figuring there have been on-again / off-again romances. “Will ya at least tell me if I start playing my cards wrong?” His deep blue eyes look at her with frightening sincerity.

She smiles to hide her nervousness. No one makes her nervous the way he does. “Have I ever held back?”

“Not to my knowledge.”

“Then yeah. I’ll tell you.”

A crooked smile appears, one that she’s seen in old pictures of him. “That’s what I was hoping you’d say.”

They go back to looking at the skaters.

“Buy you a coffee, Barnes?” It’s cold, and she could certainly use something warm.

“I’d love that, Danvers.”

They find a café nearby and get not only coffee but a pastry as well. Unfortunately, there’s no room to sit inside, so they head back out and find a place to sit. Howard lies at their feet and looks at all the people passing by.

The cup is wonderfully warm between Carol’s hands. “So what are you getting me for Christmas this year?”

He looks at her in disbelief. “I can’t tell you that.”

“Sure you can.” When he silently refuses, she shrugs. “Fine. Just know I’ll be fine with whatever. I mean it’s gonna be hard for you to top last year.”

Bucky’s brow furrows as he thinks. “Now what did I get you last year?” He breaks out into a smile. “Kidding. I remember. Okay, what kind of thing do you want?”

“What kind of thing?” she chuckles.

“I mean like sexy, fancy, sweet, useful.”

“Well except for fancy, I’d say you just described yourself,” she smirks.

Bucky presses his lips together. “Okay. I tried. Now you’ll just have to be happy with whatever I get you.”

“I’m not worried. I was pretty happy with what you got me last year.”

“I had help last year. But okay. I think I can come up with something.” He’s thinking maybe a Chewbacca hoodie he saw online somewhere.

“What about you?” Carol asks. “What do you want?”

He shrugs. “No more nightmares? World peace? The Dodgers back in Brooklyn?”

It’s her turn to make a face. “Okay. What do you want that is actually possible for me to get you?”

He looks at her. “A promise that I’ll be with you next Christmas?”

She blinks. She can feel her throat tighten with emotion. It makes it hard to swallow. It also makes it hard to talk. What comes out is barely more than a whisper. “I think I can do that. Anything else?”

Bucky smiles softly. “Maybe some of those sea salt chocolates I like?”

Carol kisses him.

“Or that,” he replies after she slowly pulls away. “That’s good, too.”

“There’s more where that came from.”

“Hear that, Howard? I think I might be getting lucky tonight.”

“Bucky-Bear, luck has nothing to do with it.” The smile she’s giving him makes his heart race.

“Home?” he asks.

“Home,” she agrees.

It takes longer to get there than either would like. But finally they step inside her apartment. Howard goes to check on Chewie. Bucky meanwhile presses Carol against the closed door and kisses her passionately. It quickly becomes evident that there are far too many clothes between them. Each layer is shed with more impatience than the last until finally all that separates them are their undergarments.

Carol’s back is still against the door. Her left leg is up, her thigh held against him by his strong hand. Her neck is craned to give him room to do whatever his mouth wants, and what it wants is warming her faster than any cup of coffee ever could. “Buck.”

He slowly ruts against her, letting her feel his growing need.

Her breath deepens as her own desire wets the white cotton panties she’s wearing. Her nails dig into his skin. “Condom.”

“Condom.” It takes a moment to gather up enough strength to pull away from her. He grabs his pants and pulls out the one in his wallet. Before he can straighten back up, he feels warm wet kisses along his spine.

When she gets to the base just at the start of his crack, she spins him around and pulls down his underwear. “Well hello.” She holds up her palm for the condom. Once it’s in her hand, she gives the engorged cock some attention. Only after she’s tasted him and fondled his testicles does she place the condom over him.

Bucky pulls her up and presses her against the door again. He yanks her panties down. Crouching, he swiftly guides one of her legs over his shoulder. He opens her labia and gives her a soft lick that makes her moan his name.

“Please, Bucky.”

He kisses up her body, letting her leg drop off his shoulder but still keeping it at least waist high. When he gets to her chest, he removes her bra with the ease of an expert. His lips wrap around her nipple as his tongue strokes it.

Carol’s hands grab Bucky’s ass and pull him closer, wanting him inside.

“Geez.” His forehead presses against her shoulder. He takes a moment to clear his head. Then he kisses her as he slides into her warmth.

They sigh against each other’s lips.

“We’re going to break the door if we stay here,” Carol tells him.

He nods and waits for her legs to circle his waist before moving. “Where to, Sparkles?”

Her blue eyes do a quick scan of the room. “Wall. By the bathroom.”

He carries her over there, almost tripping on their clothes on their way. Finally he has her against the wall. There he moves his hips slowly, thrusting into her as deep as he can.

“Harder,” she breathes. And just like that what was good turns amazing. She sets a leg down to change the angle and ground herself. Soon she’s moving with him.

“You feel so good.” He places a hand on her breast and gives it a gentle squeeze.

“So do you, Buck.” She moans as his thumb grazes over her nipple again and again. She speeds up wanting more friction. It makes him speed up, too. “Bucky!” She’s feeling it, the beginnings of an orgasm bubbling up. Her back arches. Her toes curl. Her fingers dig into his skin. The leg around his waist pulls him closer. It would bruise a regular man. Thankfully, Bucky is anything but regular. She cries out as her body vibrates with pleasure, vibrations that turn into spasms. “Buck!” She reaches back to grab the wall but can’t find anything to hold. Still her pleasure continues. She’d curse if she could, but all that’s coming out is a moan that originates from every place that’s connected to him. Just when she thinks she can’t take any more, he shudders against her with a loud groan.

Bucky’s knees buckle, and he falls onto the floor bringing her with him.

They spend the next 30 seconds trying to catch their breaths and accepting the kisses Howard is now giving them. Chewie even comes by and meows.

“I’ll feed you…” Carol breaths. “…in a minute.” When she can speak in complete sentences again, the first words out of her mouth are, “Wow. You should fight Steve more often.”

He huffs out a long laugh. “And here I thought it was you buying me coffee.”

She kisses his chest. “Could just be that you’re super sexy and very good at fucking.”

Bucky grins. “Back at ya, Sparkles.”

Chewie meows again.

“Okay okay.” Carol kisses Bucky before slowly getting up again.

xxx

Mystique still doesn’t trust Erik. She probably never will. And it is beyond her why Charles has allowed him once again inside the Xavier School.

Charles is behind his desk. Mystique and Erik Lehnsherr are in chairs opposite him.

“Why am I here, Charles?” Erik asks, his helmet firmly on his head.

“Yes, Charles,” Mystique asks, “why _is_ Erik here?”

It’s times like these that Charles wonders how the three of them were ever friends. “Erik is here because the President Elect has asked to meet with us for some sort of super human Summit.”

She barks out a laugh. “Probably wants us all in one place to kill us.” 

“Super human?” Erik asks.

“Mutants. These new Inhumans. Enhanced individuals like Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner. Perhaps even human vigilantes like Tony Stark or that Daredevil fellow.”

Mystique rolls her eyes. “He’ll just do what he’s been doing. Get us to say the meeting was promising and productive, then name someone who hates us to oversee mutant relations.”

“She’s not wrong,” Erik says. “He’ll probably have a helmet made like mine to ensure you can’t read his mind.”

“Oh, I’m not invited,” Charles informs them.

Mystique really shouldn’t be surprised. “If not you, then who?”

“Hank McCoy, Scott Summers, Ororo Munroe.”

She smiles. “And you want to send me instead.” She’s starting to like Charles again.

“No. I want your blessing,” Charles tells them.

“Our blessing,” Erik says slowly, wanting to make sure he heard correctly. “The man ran on an anti-mutant platform. It’s men like him that prompted me to create the Brotherhood of Mutants to begin with. And now you want me to sign off on having your people speak with him?” He can’t believe Charles.

“Yes.”

“No.”

Charles takes a breath. “It’s only a meeting.”

“It’s a publicity stunt. Mutants and other super humans meeting the President Elect in his domain to pay homage to his power.”

Mystique hates to say it, but she does. “He’s right, Charles. If you’re hell-bent on doing this, have his team meet us on neutral ground.”

Erik smirks. “Say a conference room at the Four Seasons.”

“And you should insist on going, Charles. If any of us is a mutant leader, it’s you.”

This is actually going better than Charles had thought it would. “I will speak to Steve and Tony and find out who is representing the Inhumans.”

“My guess is the one they’re calling Quake,” Mystique says. “But it wouldn’t hurt to verify.”

“I will. So you two are okay with this so long as it isn’t in his building?”

Mystique and Erik look at each other and shrug. “Does it really matter? You’ll have them meet him regardless of what we think,” Erik says.

Charles knows he’s probably right. “We’ll at least try for a neutral place. And this way we can tell him in no uncertaing terms that mutants will not go quietly into the good night no matter what he wants.”

“Fine,” Erik says. “Tell me what comes of it.”

Nothing ends up coming of it. Like the others, Steve will only agree to meet with the President Elect on neutral ground. (This is with Loki’s approval and encouragement.) Tony desn’t agree but thinks it would be best to put on a united front. Quake is currently considered a fugitive. The Inhuman that is suggested to attend is a woman code named Yo-Yo. She agrees with the others. The President Elect does not. Instead he goes on another tweet rant about how super humans think they’re better than everyone else. 

Loki tweets back a few times and gets blocked. His Mischief Makers take up the cause. It’s enough to make him proud.

On a Thursday afternoon, Hank McCoy, Scott Summers, Tony Stark, James Rhodes, and the new director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Jeffrey Mace enter Trump Tower. A few hours later, they return to the lobby.

Tony of course plays to the cameras. “Donald can be reasonable. I mean, he’s a businessman. And he knows the Avengers, the X-Men, and S.H.I.E.L.D. are partners in keeping the world a safe place. When the reporters bring up Ultron, he waves and says he has to run.

Steve is not happy about it. “All we asked was to meet in a neutral place.”

Tony rolls his brown eyes. “No, all you asked was to engage in a pissing match.”

“Pissing matches are your specialty, Tony,” he replies. “And if I wanted upstage him or have that pissing match, I would have insisted he meet us here not a hotel.”

“You’re being too stubborn.” He pats the Captain’s broad chest. “Don’t worry. It went fine.”

“Did you discuss Ross?”

Tony shrugs. “It came up a little. Hey, have I shown you pictures of Nicholas?” He pulls them up on his tablet.

Steve really hopes the lack of concern his friend is showing is a good sign and not just refusing to deal with a situation that will probably get worse. At least he knows Tony isn’t afraid to butt heads with people in power. After all, he had made an enemy of Senator Stern before they knew he was Hydra. He takes a breath and decides to let Tony change the subject. “No, you haven’t. How’s Pepper?”

He smiles. “She’s doing great,” he says and starts scrolling through the pictures, acting every inch the proud papa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like Pietro’s costume. It is a mix of his costume in the movie and his current comic one. 
> 
> There will be at least one new chapter between now and New Year’s. I’m hoping I’ll be able to do two, but you never know. Happy Holidays! I hope they are filled with warmth and happiness. Until next time…


	235. To Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas and New Year's brings challenges for Wanda, Carol, and Loki.  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Sue & Reed, Maria & Johnny, Bucky & Carol, Clint & Natasha, Wanda & Vision, Pepper & Tony  
>  **Explicit Content:** Anal Sex

Christmas week is busy for the Avengers. They divide the country and deliver wrapped presents to shelters and hospitals. It’s a little difficult with the freezing weather that grips the country at the beginning of the week. But as temperatures climb, they are able to get back on schedule.

Steve even recruits Spider-Man to help in New York. He wanted to ask Daredevil to participate, but Loki reminded him that he most likely wouldn’t want the exposure. So they proceed without him. They do get Captain Marvel to join them, though, thanks to Bucky.

The kids they visit are great, always so thankful. They do ask about the other Avengers, whichever ones aren’t there in person. It does them all good, concentrating on the best parts of the season, giving back and seeing the excitement in the children’s eyes.

The evening of Christmas Eve finds everyone back at home. Tony and Rhodey are with their families in California. Vision is there, too. Sam is in New Orleans with his folks. Everyone else is either in New York City or Westchester.

Not expecting Wade and Helena until the morning, Loki surprises Steve by going to the church service that Sue had invited him to. The only thing the god likes about it is the music. Everything else seems like a marketing campaign to get people to attend the church along with just a hint of cultism.

Reed doesn’t seem very impressed by it either. It might be one of the few things Loki and Reed agree on.

Johnny and Maria are there, too. It’s strange to see Maria out of uniform. And she looks perfectly at ease next to Johnny in the pew. She sits between him and Ben, hoping to keep their shenanigans to a minimum. It’s something Sue appreciates.

Sue hadn’t been sure about Maria at first, figured it was one of her brother’s many flings. But the more she’s gotten to know the former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, the more she feels that the woman is an excellent influence on Johnny.

Wanda and Pietro are also there. It is strange to hear the music and the message in English instead of Sokovian. It makes them homesick in a way they hadn’t anticipated, and the siblings hold each other’s hands the entire time. When they sing, they sing in Sokovian.

“Thank you,” Steve says to Loki when they are back out in the cold December night.

“For?”

“Coming with me. I know this isn’t your thing. I know you hate it.”

“I don’t hate it,” Loki corrects. “If I hated it, I would have done something about it.”

“Such as?” Steve wonders.

The Trickster shrugs. “Perhaps an image of Jesus Christ telling them how wrong they are about everything and how he and Judas were lovers.”

“Well thank you for not doing that,” he replies. He sounds less shocked than he actually feels.

“Jesus and Judas were lovers?” Johnny asks in surprise, loud enough that a few heads turn.

Maria rolls her eyes. “And that is how rumors get started.”

“I made it up,” Loki confirms. “We didn’t start visiting Earth until after Jesus’ time. And when we did, we stuck primarily to Scandinavia,” he tells his soon-to-be nephew.

“Too bad,” Ben says. “That would’a been interestin’.” He’s tempted to return to his rock form right now. He won’t feel the cold as much if he does, but he would ruin his clothes. He opts to stay cold.

Holding Reed’s arm, Sue invites her uncle and his fiancé back to the Baxter Building for dessert and eggnog. It’s a tradition for them. “Maria is coming,” she says in hopes it will entice them. “And you’re invited, too,” she says to Wanda and Pietro.

“No, thank you. It is very nice of you, but we have our own tradition,” Wanda tells her.

Pietro nods. “We are going back to the tower.”

Wanda turns to Steve. “Feel free to go with your niece. Pietro and I will be fine.” When she sees him waffling, she smiles and adds, “Really.”

“You sure you wouldn’t mind Loki and I not being there?”

She looks apologetic. “Not to be rude, but we would prefer it.”

He smiles at her and nods. “No offense taken.”

“Speak for yourself,” Loki teases. “Go on, you two. We’ll see you later.”

The twins say their good-byes before heading off. Steve and Loki follow the others to the Baxter Building.

The penthouse apartment is beautifully decorated with greenery and lights. But the main attraction is a large Douglas Fir that’s covered with lights and homemade ornaments. It even includes some test tubes with red tissue paper in them.

Steve chuckles. “Nice to see you contributed, Reed.”

“I didn’t have much of a choice to be honest,” he replies as he heads to the kitchen with Ben.

“Well I think it looks great.”

Loki notices a poinsettia in the trash. “Sue?” He gestures to the gorgeous red plant.

She frowns. “It was from Prince Namor.”

“Well that was kind of him.”

Maria shrugs. “Or stalker-y depending on how you look at it.”

Loki nods slowly. “I take it this isn’t the first gift.”

“There have been a few others,” Sue confirms. “He’s very polite.”

Steve looks concerned. “Do you feel threatened?”

“Honestly? No.” She shrugs. “Maybe I should, but…”

“But you have powers?” he offers.

“Well, yes,” admits Sue. “And because I love Reed.” Her fingers go to her wedding ring. “Namor may be handsome and attentive, but he can’t tempt me into cheating on my husband.”

Steve smiles. “So I guess married life is good.”

“It’s great,” she replies with a soft blush. “You’re going to love it.”

He reaches for Loki’s hand. “I know I will.”

Maria and Johnny exchange a look. Neither are ready for that step yet, and they both know it. Johnny tilts his head towards the couch. She nods and sits next to him there.

Sue smiles. “Now I’m trying to convince him that we should get pregnant.”

“He doesn’t want kids?”

“He doesn’t want babies,” she explains. “He’s fine so long as the kid can walk and talk. But he thinks babies are useless and boring.”

Steve seems amused. “He does know that walking and talking kids start out as babies, right?”

She giggles. “Yes. He’s just scared.”

“Understandable,” Loki says. “Having something rely on you so completely can be frightening.” There’s a brief pause broken only by It’s a Wonderful Life playing on the television. “We can take the poinsettia if you like, if the sight of it upsets Reed.”

Sue wonders if it’s bad that she has to think about it. “Take it. I hate the thought of killing the poor plant because of who sent it.”

“Well wait.” Steve cautions, “Poinsettias are poisonous to pets.”

Loki doesn’t see that as a problem. “I’ll be sure to tell Oliver not to eat it.”

Johnny’s head whips around. “Dude, you can talk to your cat?”

“In a manner of speaking.”

“He can turn into a cat,” Steve reminds them. “He’s pretty amazing.”

Loki thanks him softly.

At Sue’s prompting, they head to the loveseat. She goes to the kitchen to help Ben and Reed. The three come out with eggnog and an array of cookies they baked earlier that day including sugar, peanut butter, chocolate chip, and gingersnaps. Ben warns them that the eggnog has some kick.

Maria can smell the bourbon before it reaches her lips. She tastes it and tries not to cough. “Who’s the alcoholic?”

“It’s the only thing that makes eggnog tolerable,” explains Reed before he takes a sip.

Steve chuckles. “Good thing alcohol doesn’t affect me.”

“Don’t worry, Darling.” Loki winks at him, “I’ll get tipsy for you.” He bites into a peanut butter cookie. “Mmm.” He savors the flavor before swallowing. “That is delicious.”

“Thank you,” Ben replies with more than a hint of pride.

Steve makes a mental note that Loki likes peanut butter cookies. “Did you make all of these, Ben?”

“Sue and Johnny helped.”

Johnny smiles. “I made the cross hatches on the peanut butter ones.”

“You’re so talented,” Maria tells him. It’s hard to tell if she’s being sincere or sarcastic.

“Yes I am.” He boops her nose. “I also cut out the sugar cookies.”

Loki holds up a sugar cookie shaped like a man but with long droopy arms. “Well that explains it.” He bites the cookie man’s arm off.

Maria raises an eyebrow. “Not the head? I’m surprised.” She takes another sip of her eggnog.

“That would be too quick a death,” he tells her. “I prefer to savor the experience.”

Reed looks at him. “You realize that makes you sound like a serial killer.”

“Does it?” Loki has that innocent expression of his that Steve loves. He bites off the cookie’s leg and chews it slowly.

Trying his best not to laugh, Steve turns to Ben. “How’s the Cessna coming?”

Ben has been rebuilding an old Cessna twin-propeller plane in his spare time. It’s something he couldn’t do when he was always in Thing form. Now that he has fingers to do detail work with, he’s taken up his old hobby again. He hadn’t realized how much he missed it until he was able to do it again. “It’s coming along great. Thanks for askin’. I should be done with the repairs in the next few weeks. Then I can take her up for a spin.”

“Hey,” Johnny says, “call me when you do that, and I’ll go up with you.”

His sister looks concerned. “Are you sure that’s safe?”

“Safe? No. Exciting and interesting? Yes.”

“It’ll be safe,” Ben assures Sue. 

“I’d trust Ben much more than I’d trust Johnny,” Reed says. “No offense,” he adds more for his wife’s sake than his brother-in-law’s.

“I’d be offended if you _didn’t_ think that,” Johnny replies.

Sue sips her eggnog and makes a face. “Did you add more bourbon?”

“My hand may have slipped.”

“A few times,” Maria teases.

Sue takes a breath. “Next time, you aren’t touching the eggnog.”

xxx

It’s only when they get to the Avengers floor that Wanda and Pietro realize there is no place to make a fire. The only option is a fireplace video on the t.v., but that doesn’t provide the warmth or the smell of it. The only thing to do is to take their celebration to a place where there’s a real fire.

“And how will we find such a place?” Wanda asks.

“I see in movies. There are places where they make fires in barrels,” Pietro tells her. “You warm the apple cider. I will find nearest fire.”

“No,” she says. “We will find fire together. But first you will find me thermos to put apple cider in.”

Soon they are bundled up again and heading out into the cold winter night.

Their search is shorter than either expected. A couple of blocks away in a dark alley, there is the flickering light of a fire. Three homeless people surround it, warming their hands.

Wanda approaches ahead of her brother. “Excuse us. May we share your fire? We have hot apple cider to share in return.”

That gets their attention. They would have shared the fire without the offer of hot apple cider, but they sure aren’t gonna turn it down. “Come on in, girl,” one of them says as they shift to make room for the newcomers. The voice sounds feminine but not overly so. 

“Thank you.” Wanda smiles at them. “I am Wanda, and this is my brother Pietro.”

Pietro gives a small smile as he steps into the light from the flames. “Hello.”

“Hey, I know you,” the other woman says. “You’re Avengers.”

“Yes. Pietro, the cider,” Wanda reminds him gently.

“Oh, yes.” He opens the thermos before pouring and handing out paper cups of the hot liquid. He brought extra cups knowing they would be sharing with whomever shared their fire. “And what are your names?”

“I’m Ronda,” replies the one that originally told Wanda they could stay. “This here is Corporal Josie. And that ugly man over there is John. Well, we call him John. Who are you today, John?”

John lights up. “I am Ross Perot, and I am asking for your vote.”

“He’s stuck in the ‘90s,” Corporal Josie explains, the soft lilt of another language in her voice. “Earlier today he was the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air.”

“Thank you,” the two women and the man say as they receive their cups. The women get theirs first. Then the man. Then Wanda before Pietro finally pours one for himself.

“Zivjel,” Wanda toasts in Sokovian. “And Happy Holidays.”

They sip on the apple cider feeling the warmth travel down their throats and into their bellies. The fire crackles merrily and offers its own warmth. The smell isn’t great, not like the wood and paper fires they had in Sokovia, but it isn’t horrible.

Pietro puts an arm around his sister’s shoulders. “I am grateful we found a new home. I hope Mama and Papa forgive us for not ending Tony Stark. And I pray next year we will still be together in front of a fire.”

Wanda smiles. “I am grateful you are alive and did not leave me.” She rests her head against his shoulder. “I hope I can be better, make better decisions, be a better person. And I pray for forgiveness.” The last she says quietly.

“Is this a thing?” Ronda asks. “Are we all supposed to do this?”

She chuckles. “Only if you wish to. It is not required.”

Ronda nods, her dreadlocks moving like the branches of a Weeping Willow. “I am grateful for the hot drink.” She lifts her paper cup to the siblings. “I…”

“Hope,” Pietro prompts.

“I hope that we can find shelter on cold or wet nights. And I pray, oh sweet Jesus, I pray for a rich man to give me lots and lots of money!” She laughs with a glee that makes the others join her. “Your turn, Corporal.”

The woman with dark hair and olive skin shakes her head. “You go, Juancito.”

“I told you, I’m Ross Perot. And I don’t have to go. I can stay right here if I want to!”

Ronda gives him a look of annoyance. “No one said you have to go away. Corporal Josie was sayin’ for you to say your peace first.”

“Well I said I ain’t goin’. And I don’t like this drink. Tastes funny.” He points at the twins. “You tryin’ to poison me? Where’s my Secret Service!”

“Ah hell. He’s gone,” Ronda says. “Calm down, Ross. We’re your Secret Service.”

“I’m running for President.”

“I know.”

‘Should we go?’ Pietro asks Wanda telepathically.

‘No. Not yet.’ She pulls away from her brother’s arm and walks to the man. Twisting her wrist to gather a bit of magic, she uses it to see what’s in his mind. It’s a jumble of voices and images that don’t make sense.

He drops his cup and presses his hands to his temples. “What are you doing to me?!”

“I’m sorry,” Wanda cries as she tries to ease his pain. It only seems to make it worse.

“Leave him alone!” the women shout as they rush to block her from him. They push her away.

Pietro grabs his sister and runs with her at super speed back to Avengers Tower. He stops on the sidewalk outside. “Are you okay?”

“Yes. Yes. I…” She looks lost, upset. “I tried to help.”

“I know.” He pulls her into a hug.

“I just made things worse.” There are tears in her eyes. “I made things worse.”

“Sometimes things must be worse to become better,” he says. “The man was crazy. You tried to help.”

“I failed. I failed to help.” She clings to him like a lifeline. “How can I be an Avenger when I hurt people?”

He doesn’t have an answer, so he just holds her. “Let us go up. We still have some apple cider left. We can watch the show with the sad Christmas tree.”

She nods against his shoulder and allows him to lead her into the building.

He heats up some of the brownies Steve had made for Christmas Day and brings those over along with two mugs. He pours the rest of the cider into them. “FRIDAY, please put on cartoon about boy who buys sad tree.”

The melancholy tune of “Christmas Time is Here” begins to play from the television. Strangely, it seems to help.

xxx

Steve and Loki find the twins asleep on the couch when they get in. Steve places a soft blanket over them and takes their dirty dishes to the kitchen.

Loki picks up Oliver who has come from their room to greet them. He carries him to the kitchen where Steve is putting the dishes in the dishwasher. “Our child has come to say hello.”

“Hello, Ollie.” He closes the dishwasher before walking over to pet the large cat. “I can barely see your poppa behind all your fur.”

“He’s my brave lion cat. Yes you are.”

“Simba, remember me,” Steve says in a round voice.

Loki rolls his eyes. “Your daddy is very odd.”

“Not _that_ odd,” Steve insists.

“Mrar,” Oliver replies. Both men assume that means he agrees with them and not the other.

Back in their bedroom, Loki deposits Oliver on Balmoral. Almost immediately, he feels Steve’s arms wrap around him and Steve’s lips against his shoulder.

“Thank you.”

He smiles. “For the same reason as before or something else?”

“For every reason,” Steve tells him.

Loki turns to face him. “And for every reason you are most welcome.” The long fingers brush against the now-stubbly cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you back.” Steve takes the god’s wrist and, after exposing it, places a gentle kiss against the dark veins he finds there.

Heart fluttering, the god takes a deep breath. “How is it that you can seduce me with a touch, a mere graze of your lips against my skin?”

Blue eyes surrounded by long lashes look up almost innocently. “I don’t know. Maybe I was made for you.”

Loki shakes his head. “No. That would do you a disservice.”

“Why?”

“Because it would put you secondary to me. And that is not the case.” He rests his forehead against Steve’s. “You are my equal though opposite of me.”

“Not so opposite.”

“Aye opposite. You are summer. I am winter. You have such faith. I have none.”

Steve pulls away to search his eyes. “Not even in me?”

“Of course in you. Always in you,” Loki assures him. “I swear sometimes you are the only thing I do believe in.”

“Only because it’s winter. Only because it’s Christmas, and both things remind you of your fathers.”

The words irk the god. “Neither is my father. Neither cared for me as a father.”

“Loki,” Steve chastises lightly. “Odin cared in the best way he could. His prejudices just got in the way.”

“Well that’s one way to put it.” He steps to the closet and begins to undress.

“How about we go away for New Years? Someplace warm.”

That gets Loki’s attention, though he tries not to seem too interested. “Such as?”

“Wherever you want. Hawaii. Chile. The Bahamas.”

He hangs up his suit as he considers the options. “A warm beach does sound nice.”

Steve smiles. “You in swimming trunks.” That seals it for him. “FRIDAY, can you see if you can get us a hotel for December 29th through January 3rd or so?”

“Where exactly?” the A.I. asks.

“Somewhere by the beach in one of the Caribbean Islands. Puerto Rico or the Bahamas.”

“Can’t we stay longer?” Loki asks as he unbuttons his shirt, the tie hanging loose around his neck.

“Sure. FRIDAY, make that from December 27th to January 3rd.”

“Checking for openings. Would you prefer a hotel or a rental home?”

“Hotel,” Loki answers. “Room service,” he explains.

“Smart.” He pulls the god into a kiss. “Do you forgive me?”

“There’s nothing to forgive, Darling. No, wait, there is one thing.” The god frowns before saying, “You were right about my mood this time of year. I forgive you.”

“For being right?” He’s trying not to laugh.

“Precisely.”

“Well thank you. I appreciate that.”

FRIDAY’s voice interrupts. “Captain, you and Loki are now booked at the St. Regis Bahia Beach Resort with a check in date of December 27th and check out date of January 3rd. I’ve also reserved the Avengierjet for you.”

“Thank you, FRIDAY,” Steve says with a smile. “There, all set, Kitten. in a few days, it’ll just be you and me on a warm beach.”

“Sounds absolutely perfect.”

xxx

Steve spends most of Christmas morning in the kitchen. He makes a roast in the slow cooker, carrots and corn on the stove, and broccoli and cheese casserole and green bean casserole in the oven. The pies were all purchased the day before as well as a fruit and spice cake from a bakery in Brooklyn.

As people arrive, they bring more food – Greek salad, mashed potatoes, alcohol, fruit salad. It’s almost noon by the time everyone has gotten there. Bucky and Carol bring along Jess and Tracy. Jess brought her own car, though, so she and Tracy can sneak out early if they want.

They eat first while swapping stories about childhood Christmases. Natasha, Jess, and the gods ask questions and comment on others’ experiences but never contribute stories of their own. Jess, Loki, Thor, and Hel don’t have any. Natasha learned about it but never actually celebrated one until she joined S.H.I.E.L.D.

“Yeah, so Shirley the Bearded Lady was always knitting,” Clint tells them. “It was part of the act, ya know? Lovely lady knitting but she has a long beard. So –“

“Wait,” Helena interrupts. “Just to verify, Midgardian women don’t usually have beards. Right?”

The humans all exchange looks. It’s Tracy who finally answers, “No we don’t. We get whiskers sometimes but rarely full beards.”

“Oh. Okay. Thanks,” she smiles. She turns to Clint. “Sorry about that. Please go on.”

“Okay.” Clint thinks back to where he was in the story. “Yeah. So we’d always _always_ get something knitted from Shirley. One year, she gave Barney my brother a scarf, a yellow scarf. Great scarf. Warm. Cozy. All those adjectives. There was just this one weird thing I noticed.” He pauses for dramatic effect. “You see, the color of the scarf was pure yellow. Mustard yellow. It was completely mustard yellow.” Another pause. “Except for one _really_ dark thread weaved through it.”

“No,” Bucky almost moans.

“It was…?” Pietro makes a motion like stroking a long beard.

“Was it?” Wade wonders, eyes wide. “Please say it was. Please say it was.”

“Well we didn’t have any proof, but it was the right length and color.”

Jess has never heard this story before and only met Barney once very briefly. “Did he try pulling it out?”

Clint laughs. “He tried, but it was knitted in with everything else. And there was one end that stuck out like this much.” He holds his fingers about two inches apart.

“Lady beard! I want one,” Wade announces. “A lady beard scarf not an actual lady beard. Although I bet I could rock that look no problem.”

Tracy’s eyes narrow. “There has to be something more. There’s no way a beard hair in the scarf makes that the best Christmas gift ever.”

A smile appears on Clint’s lips in a manner very similar to the Grinch. (The cartoon one not the creepy Jim Carrey one.) “Well, every kid wanted to see it. I took their quarters and let them through, and Barney showed them the yellow scarf with the long black hair. We spent many happy hours at the arcade thanks to that present.”

Wade high fives him. “The gift that keeps on giving.”

Wanda’s phone buzzes. Whatever is on it makes her blush. She types back a message and sends it.

Pietro studies her a moment. “Vision?”

She nods. “He apologizes for not coming. Tony and Pepper invited him to stay and spend Christmas with them and baby Nicholas. But he wishes all here a Merry Yuletide.”

“We could call him,” Loki suggests. “After we’re done eating. That way you can see him.”

Her cheeks grow more pink. “Oh, that is not necessary. He is probably busy.”

“It’s also so we can see the baby,” Steve points out. “And Tony and Pepper,” he adds.

“Ask him. Or I’ll ask him.” Loki pulls his phone out.

“No. I can ask.” Wanda starts to type. “It is early there.”

“Not that early,” Steve notes. “Early for Tony maybe but not Pepper.”

“He says yes. He says Nicholas is up, and we can see him.”

Steve looks almost as excited about that as Wanda does.

Forty minutes later, everyone gathers around the television in the living room. FRIDAY connects them to Malibu. Soon Vision, Tony, and Pepper holding Nicholas appear on the screen. “Merry Christmas!” they say together.

“Merry Christmas!” New York replies back.

“Nicholas has gotten so big.” Steve can barely believe it.

“Forty-One weeks,” Pepper replies. “I can’t decide if it feels like forever or a blink of an eye.” She looks at her baby dressed in a little Santa Clause outfit. “I just know I wouldn’t trade it for anything.”

Steve squeezes Loki’s hand. He wants that. Someday.

“Carol Danvers, are you still with Bucky?” Tony asks. “I thought that would’ve fizzled a while ago.”

“Well it hasn’t,” Carol tells him in no uncertain terms.

“Jealous?” Bucky asks, his arm casually around his girl.

“Not really. More like stunned, amazed, flabbergasted.”

Jess makes a face. “Happy bloody Christmas. Pepper, I don’t know how you put up with him. Carol couldn’t stand him for more than one date, and I already knew better than to go out with him.”

“Oh, it’s been a definite struggle,” she replies.

Tony looks at her. “Uh, hello. You agreed to love, honor, and obey me.”

“Love and honor. There was nothing about obeying,” Pepper corrects. “And I do love and honor you. But I also know you.”

Nicholas makes an aaaahhh sound as he looks at his parents. He reaches up as though trying to touch his mother’s lips. She takes his tiny hand and gives it three quick kisses. It makes him giggle.

“He’s beautiful,” Steve says.

Tony smiles. “Thank you. I work out.”

“The baby,” several voices say at once. Wade’s voice however rises above those word withs “What do you do? Pilates?”

Tony rolls his eyes. “You guys are so easy.”

“Humor,” Vision realizes. “Ah. Yes. Very good.” He smiles. “You’ve been punked,” he tells the people on the screen.

Clint groans. “Never say that again.”

Wade rests his hand on the gun in his holster. “Ever,” he enunciates.

Pietro looks at his sister. ‘This is who you like?’ he asks telepathically. ‘Mr. You’ve-been-punked?”

‘He is sweet. And I like him only as a friend,’ she insists.

‘Liar.’

“So who’s delivering?” Natasha asks. “Or did you ask Vision to stay so he’d cook.”

“Actually, I’ll be picking up Thai food,” Vision replies.

“That’s sounds good,” Jess murmurs as she considers having Thai tomorrow night.

Carol smiles. “So I guess the Rhodes family won’t be joining you.” Rhodey told her that Rae is particular about what gets served for Christmas dinner, and it’s definitely more traditional.

“Nope,” Tony confirms. “They’re at Rae’s parents’ house.”

There’s a long pause before Steve asks, “So how is Nicholas’ first Christmas?”

That gets the new parents talking. Nicholas did not like his first visit to Santa, which Loki sees as a sign of good intuition. The baby does love all the Christmas lights, and he’s mesmerized by his reflection in the shiny ornaments.

“And what did Santa bring him?” Tracy asks with curiosity.

“Who are you?” Tony asks.

“My friend Tracy,” Carol explains.

Natasha sees through it. “He knows. He’s just being an ass.”

“Well strictly off the record,” Tony begins, verifying that he already knew exactly who she is, “he got a rocking horse and a bouncy swing thing and a baby piano.”

“Thank you all for the gifts,” Pepper adds. “I love love love all the little outfits. And the little LA Dodgers uniform.” It’s clear from her face she thought it was adorable.

“You couldn’t just say Dodgers,” Steve teases. “And you’re welcome. It was fun to shop for a little tyke.”

Vision’s chin rises just a little. “I should leave to pick up the food.” He looks at the image of Wanda on the screen. “It was very nice seeing all of you.”

A few minutes later, the image from Malibu is replaced with A Christmas Story.

xxx

Jess and Tracy have already left by the time Thor and Storm arrive. They have a surprise guest with them.

Rogue hugs Loki the tightest and longest. She hugs Helena for almost as long. The two girls go off into the kitchen where they talk about Logan and Bruce. Rogue is really missing Logan right now. She just wishes she knew he was okay.

“You don’t think he is?” Helena asks.

“That’s just it. I don’t know.” She shrugs as she picks at the spice cake she served herself. “I know I’m bein’ stupid.”

“You’re not. I can tell Step-Da is concerned, too. He just doesn’t really show it.”

Rogue nods. “Just wish there was something I could do. Well, other than prayin’.”

Helena almost laughs. “Now you’re starting to sound like Kurt.”

“Do I?” She considers the question. “We’ve been spending a lot of time together,” she admits.

That comes as a bit of a shock. “You have?” She feels jealous but isn’t sure why.

“Yeah. He’s a real good friend.”

“Just…only nice things about me, okay?” She wishes she could take that back as soon as it leaves her mouth. “Shit. That didn’t come out right.”

“It’s fine,” Rogue tells her with a chuckle. “I get it. And don’t worry. We’re still friends.”

xxx

It’s Tuesday, December 27th. Carol tosses her phone across the couch. Her knees come up to her chest. Her palms cover her eyes. “That’s it. I’m done with this year. I can’t take anymore.”

Bucky walks over from the kitchen where he was putting away groceries. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

“Carrie Fisher is gone.” Tears come to her eyes. “She played Princess Leia. She was an amazing writer and was just so open and honest about all her shit.” She can feel herself starting to break. “She was the first woman I ever looked up to, the first I wanted to be. First as Princess Leia then as herself.”

He sits next to her and pulls her into his arms. “I know who she is. She had that really cute dog. Gary. His tongue always stuck out.” He smiles as he thinks of him. Howard comes over, and Bucky can’t help but wonder if he’s a little jealous.

Carol presses against him. Large tears are rolling down her cheeks. “I just want to crawl into bed and not leave until this year is finally over.”

“I know,” he says as he pets her hair. “But we both know that’s not possible. It’s not what she would have done.”

“I know.” The tears keep coming. “I just…”

“I know,” he says again. “It’s not fair. It’s not right. This year is shitty.”

“And it isn’t over yet.” She tugs on his shirt. “At this point I wouldn’t be surprised if the world ended before Sunday.”

“You never know. But if it tries, we’ll be there to stop it as best we can.”

Carol nods against his chest. “She just survived so much. And she always had a sense of humor. She was fucking fearless.” Her voice breaks on the last word.

He stays silent for a moment. “Do you want me to call Jess?”

“No. She’ll just think me stupid.”

“She won’t,” he promises.

“Do you?” she asks without looking at him.

“Do I what?”

“Think me stupid.”

Bucky gives her a little squeeze. “No. Of course not. She was important to you. I get it. Also, I love you.”

That makes her smile just a little. “I know.” Another big tear rolls down her cheek.

He kisses the top of her head and smiles when he sees her hand reach over to pet Howard. “Steve and Loki went to Puerto Rico today. Maybe we should go somewhere for New Year’s.”

“No. Please. I already told Jess we’d go to her place. And I need home right now.” She needs the sky right now, too, but his presence is so comforting.

“Okay. It was just a suggestion anyway. If you want to stay the night there…”

She smiles, tears still rolling down her cheeks. “I don’t think Jess would appreciate our sex noises.”

“Well I meant just you, but even if I stayed, too, there would be no sex at Jess’ house.”

“You’re no fun.” She pulls away and looks at him with red tear-stained eyes. “Thank you.”

“For?”

“For being here.” She caresses his cheek. “Would you mind if I…” She glances out the window.

“Of course not. You need the sky. I get that. Go touch the stars, Sparkles. I’ll have dinner ready when you get back.”

She drinks him in. “I love you.”

The corners of his mouth quirk up. “I know.” That earns him a warm kiss. When it ends, he watches her get up, walk to the window as her clothes change to her Captain Marvel suit, and fly out into the afternoon sky. “I’m gonna marry that girl,” he decides.

Chewie looks at him then returns to cleaning her paw. She supposes he’s good enough for Carol, even if he does have a dog.

xxx

Loki and Steve sit on the beach and watch the sunset. It’s still hours before midnight, before 2017 officially starts for them. Both are shirtless and silent, leaning against each other as the sky turns to amethyst, coral, and mustard. Royal blue begins creeping in overhead. It’s beautiful and renews Steve’s faith in something greater.

“The equinox,” Steve says.

Loki’s brow furrows as he tries to figure out what his lover is talking about. “The equinox?”

“Our wedding. It should be on the autumnal equinox.”

“Which is when?” he asks.

“I’m not sure,” Steve admits. “It’s usually September 22nd or 23rd. I’ll check when the sun is completely down.”

Smiling, Loki gives him permission to look now, but he decides to wait.

The sun continues to sink, taking the light with it until the sky is filled with stars and clouds. 

Steve gently turns Loki’s chin towards him and places a kiss on his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you back.” He takes another kiss. “Is it time to return to our room?”

“Probably. Do you want room service or restaurant?”

The god considers. “It’s New Year’s Eve. It’d probably be difficult to find a place to take us.”

“True. Room service it is.” He kisses Loki’s hand. “We’ll be sure to get champagne for later.”

They walk hand-in-hand back to the hotel. In the elevator, Steve checks the date of the equinox. “Friday, September 22nd at 4:02 pm.”

Green eyes slide over to look at him. “You aren’t suggesting we time it so we marry at exactly 4:02 pm, are you?”

“Maybe that’s when we sign the paperwork?” Steve offers. “Or we could start at 3:30. Exchange vows around 4. The reception can be right after at a nearby hotel.”

“Nearby hotel?” There’s surprise in the god’s voice. Then it clicks. “Because we’re marrying in a church. At least that’s what you want. You’ll have to find one to agree.”

“I don’t think that’ll be a problem. I’ll go to my church and ask.” Steve realizes something. “You said that’s what I want. What do you want?”

“To marry you,” Loki replies simply.

“But do you have any requests or anything?” His thumb gently strokes his fiancé’s hand.

“I want to be a man. I would like to wear green. I would prefer that we walk into the church at the same time, though if we don’t it’s fine.” There’s a shrug. “I would like Wade and Helena to be involved. I’d like Sleipnir to be involved, too, but I don’t think that’s feasible.”

He remembers his promise. “And Vali and Fenrir.”

“It would be nice, but I don’t think that’s feasible either,” Loki says. “As for the rest of the details, the where and the guests and the food and decorations, I don’t care. So long as I have you and what I can of my family, I’ll be happy.”

“So we can do the chicken dance?” Steve asks, trying to lighten the mood.

“Which one is that?” Loki opens the door to their room.

“It’s the one that goes,” and he starts singing it.

The Trickster makes an uncertain face. “It sounds familiar, but you said it was a dance? How does it go?”

Steve presses his lips together. He knows exactly what Loki is doing, but he decides to go along with it anyway. After clearing his throat, he bends his elbows and wrists as though holding two sock puppets. He sings the song as he does the dance, completing four repetitions of the hand quack, wing flap, squat, and clapping. He’s glad to see Loki smiling as he does it. “Happy?” he asks when he’s done.

“Ecstatic. Thank you.” Loki pulls him closer by the band of his swimming trunks. “And yes, we can do the chicken dance.” He punctuates the sentence with a kiss. “You know I’m not that hungry.”

“No?” Steve kisses him again. “Maybe we should order anyway. You may work up an appetite before it gets here.”

“Oh?”

“Oh.” The next kiss ends with a tug of the god’s lower lip. The kisses deepen. The artist’s hands touch his lover reverently, tracing the lean muscles from shoulders to stomach, from the small of the back to the shoulder blades.

“When you touch me like this, you make me feel like your creation.”

“Should I stop?” Steve kisses his chin.

Loki smiles and decides to answer with a song. He starts at the chorus. “Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me. I wanna be diiiiirty. Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me, Creature of the night.” A laugh makes him continue to the last verse. “Then if anything grows while you pose, I’ll oil you up and rub you down.”

Steve lowers himself, pulling down Loki’s trunks while singing, “Down down down.”

“And that’s just one small fraction of the main attraction. You need a friendly hand.” He cups Steve’s cheek. “And I need action. Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me. I wanna be diiiiirty. Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me, Creature of the night.”

“Creature of the night,” he replies from the floor before kissing the god’s cock.

Loki gasps. “Creature of the night.”

“Creature of the night.” He licks this time then takes half the growing cock into his mouth.

“Creature of the night.” It’s more moaned than sung. “Steve.” Long fingers rake through the blond hair before tugging on it.

Steve pulls away. He pushes Loki back until his lover falls onto the bed. Crawling closer, he returns to the now erect cock. He gives it some teasing licks before sucking on the side of it.

“You drive me mad,” Loki groans, hands grasping at the comforter.

The sucking only stops long enough for the words, “Sing it, Kitten,” to be said.

It’s hard to think when Steve is doing that to him. It takes a long while for him to search his mind for an appropriate song. “Touch Myself” comes to mind, but that doesn’t seem appropriate. Then it comes to him, and he begins to sing. “Sometimes when we touch The honesty’s too much, And I have to close my eyes And hide. I wanna hold you till I die, Till we both break down and cry. I want to hold you till the fear in me subsides.”

The song takes Steve by surprise. He expected something raunchy not…that. He moves to look into the green eyes. “Do you really feel that way? Or is that just the song.”

Loki reaches up to stroke his cheek. “Do you remember the first time you made love to me? I wanted to hide then. I wanted to run away. No one had ever…” Tears come into his eyes.

Steve pours all of his love into the kiss he gives Loki. He does his best to worship his fiancé the rest of the night in the best way he knows how, with soft touches and a singular purpose to give him pleasure.

Is it any wonder that Loki loves him so? When Steve is the only man who has ever made him feel truly understood and accepted and loved.

“Do you need pain, Kitten?” he asks as his fingers prepare his lover for him.

“I need exactly what you’re giving me,” Loki replies. He gently pushes the artist’s hand away. “And now I need you to complete me.”

Steve smiles. “Loki, you were always complete. I just…bring you balance.”

“Then bring me balance. Please.” The god smiles. “Did you hear me say please?”

He laughs. “I did. Let me just…” He adds more lubricant to his cock before getting into place. He kisses Loki again as they become one.

It’s exactly what they need after this past year. It’s what they hope for in the new one – love, acceptance, peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays, everyone! And good riddance 2016. There were some really cool things that happened to me this year, but I would trade them to undo some of the pain this year has brought.
> 
> Speaking of pain, Carol’s reaction to Carrie Fisher’s death mirrors mine. That’s all I’ll say about that. 
> 
> On a happier note, we have a date for Steve & Loki’s wedding - September 22nd. Thank you for offering your wedding dates, Cellis (ao3) and yasminakohl (ao3). The equinox felt poetic to Steve, and since it will fall on a Friday, he thought it was perfect.
> 
> The two songs Loki sang were “Touch-A Touch-A Touch-A Touch Me” by Richard O’Brien from The Rocky Horror Picture Show and “Sometimes When We Touch” by Dan Hill.
> 
> May your 2017 be better than your 2016. Be safe. Be kind. (That includes to yourself.) Until next time…


	236. To Deter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets pick-pocketed. Loki gives Hel and Wanda Jedi training. Loki visits Steve and seduces him as Indiana Jones. Bucky gets to review the footage.  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Role Play, Hand Job

Sam is in downtown New Orleans with some old friends of his. They’re walking to the Jazz Playhouse to go listen to some live music. It isn’t too crowded. Most people have gone back home after the holidays, but there are definitely people around. Not enough to be bumped and yet that’s exactly what happens to Sam.

“Oh hell no,” he says and starts heading back.

“Hey, Sammy, where ya goin’?” his friend George asks.

“Pickpocket. Go on! I’ll meet y’all there.” He scans the crowd for the guy who bumped into him. He sees him pulling the same move on someone else. Sam knows better than to yell and spook the guy into running. So he follows, walking faster than the guy so he can catch up.

The thief is white with brown hair and a long brown coat. There are fingers missing from his glove, and Sam wonders if that’s a fashion statement or the results of not having enough money for new ones. His head turns as though a feeling makes him check to see if he’s being tailed.

Sam picks up speed. “Georgie! Hey, man!” He waves as he passes the thief but then pulls him into a small side street. “My wallet,” he demands before noticing that the guy’s eyes are red, like a glowing red.

“’Scusé moi?”

He has to force himself not to look at his eyes. “My wallet. The one you took when you bumped into me.”

“I don’t know what choo talkin’ ‘bout.” His voice is choppy with a Cajun accent. Even so, there is a seductive quality about it.

“Just give me my damn wallet and the wallet of the guy you robbed after me.”

The thief puts his hand in his coat pocket. Just as his arm moves to take something out, Sam decks him, sending him to the ground.

“I’m an Avenger, Dumbass.” He kneels down and forces the hand out of the coat. “And former Air Force.” He’s surprised to see the hand was only holding a deck of cards. He had been expecting a gun or knife. “Just give me what you took.”

“You be one of dem Avengers?” The thief chuckles. “What you’re super power den, eh?”

“I’m so badass; I don’t need powers.” Sam looks through the man’s pockets until he finds his wallet. “There it is,” he says as he takes it and the other stolen wallet. He takes out a couple of 20s from his own before putting it in his own pocket. He hands the money to the guy.

The guy’s eyebrow goes up. “Charity?”

“Better than thievery,” Sam says. “Mutant, inhuman, or space alien?”

“Mutant,” he replies as he snatches the money. “You really an Avenger?”

“Yep. Name’s Sam.” He holds out his hand.

“Remy.” He takes Sam’s hand and uses it to get up.

“So what other than the glowy red eyes did the mutant gene give you?”

“May I?” He gestures toward the cards on the ground. When Sam nods, he bends down and picks up his cards. He takes one in his right hand.

Sam notices that it’s the thumb, index finger, and pinkie that are uncovered. He also notices that the card begins to glow pink.

Remy flicks the card down the empty side street they’re on. Just as it begins to fall, it explodes.

The Avenger blinks. “Well damn.”

“Not bad, eh?”

“Not bad may be an understatement.” He looks at the handsome white man. “You ever consider becoming an Avenger?”

That makes Remy laugh. “A tief like me? I don’t tink they be wantin’ someone like me in their little club.” He scratches the scruff covering his chin.

Sam tells him, “Beats being a thief.”

“I don’t know about that. Bein’ a tief can be very lucrative.” He puts his cards back in his coat pocket.

“It can also land you in the slammer.” Something tells the Avenger that this guy won’t be easily convinced. “Look, if you ever decide you don’t wanna steal for a living, look us up. Tell ‘em Falcon sent you.”

Remy looks surprised. “You be the guy with the wings and the goggles and shit?”

“Yeah. That’s me,” he smiles. “See, I _am_ an Avenger. You just probably think all us black folk look alike.”

“Now you know there ain’t nothin’ I can say to that that won’t make me sound racist.”

“I know.” He keeps grinning. “And hey, if you’d rather learn from other mutants, we have a few of those on our team – Storm, Illyana, Piotr, Logan.”

“Logan?” Remy says it like he’s familiar with the name.

“Yeah. You know ‘im?”

“Hairy guy? Anger issues? Don’t say much?”

Sam nods. “Sounds about right.”

“Huh. Didn’t know he joined no Avengers.” Remy leans against a wall.

That makes him think back. “You know what? I’m not actually sure he did. He just used to be around them a lot because of Bruce. They were dating,” he explains. “Disappeared together actually.”

“Huh.” The mutant scratches his stomach. “Didn’t figure him for no ass...” He sees the look on Sam’s face. “Didn’t figure him for a homosexual,” he amends. The way he says homosexual makes it sound very seductive.

“I believe he’s actually bisexual,” Sam informs him.

“Tomato, tomahto.”

“Not really. Homosexual and bisexual are different.”

“If you be sayin’ so.” Remy looks the handsome black man up and down. “So which are you?”

“Heterosexual. Mainly.” He’s not sure why he added the last part. “Mostly. Almost always. Listen, I gotta go meet my friends and find this dude whose wallet you stole. No more stealing tonight, okay?”

The mutant is chuckling at this point. “Yeah. Sure. Whatever you say, Mr. Falcon sir.”

Sam rolls his eyes. “Just try to stay out of trouble.” With that, he walks back out into the busier street.

xxx

Helena has stayed in New York for a few more days to work with Wanda. Loki thought it would be a good idea since both are relatively recent magic users. One thing he insisted on is that both be in their costumes. “You need to be comfortable moving and using your power in them.”

“Yes, Da,” Helena says.

“Yes, Da,” Wanda grins.

He raises an eyebrow. “Am I adopting you, too?”

“Me, too? You mean there are others?” She pretends to look hurt.

“Oh yes,” Helena answers. “There’s Rogue, and there’s Gwen. There was Gwen,” she corrects with a hint of sadness. “Illyana kind of.” She thinks. “Wait. Is that it? It feels like there should be more.”

Loki puts an arm around her. “I think my own children more than make up for it.” He gives her a little squeeze. “And I miss Gwen, too.”

His daughter nods. “At least she died being a hero.”

Wanda softly says, “I am sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you.”

“Alright. Meet me in the Basement when you are ready,” Loki instructs. “We will be practicing telekinesis.” He leaves them to change and prepare themselves however they wish.

Hel uses magic to change her clothes to the dark green bodysuit with light green skeleton-like markings, black cape and cowl, and her black horns.

Wanda has to go change the old fashioned way into black pants, a red corset, red leather coat that goes to her knees, and black knee-length boots.

When they arrive at the Basement, Loki greets them in a well-tailored grey suit and pine green shirt. “Don’t you ladies look exquisite.” He kisses each of their cheeks.

“Da, you aren’t in costume.”

“No. But I’m not the one in training. Come on.” He shows them into the largest training room.

Inside there is a wide field of green grass. It looks like spring. The sky is blue and bright, dotted with fluffy clouds. There is a soft cool breeze. The young women find it lovely, especially while the winter cold is only just outside.

“FRIDAY, exercise one please.”

Four large boulders appear in front of them.

“Alright, ladies. First we will be doing the Jedi portion of your training. It’s very simple. Pick up a bolder using your talents,” Loki instructs them.

“That’s it?” Hel asks.

“That’s it.”

Wanda swirls her hands to gather up her magic. Then she directs it to one of the boulders and lifts it to just over their heads. Next to her, Hel is doing much the same, only her magic is green instead of red. The women look at each other and nod.

“Done,” Hel says.

“Not done,” Loki tells her. “I haven’t told you to put it down yet.”

There’s a concerned pause before Wanda asks, “We have to wait until you tell us it is okay?”

“Precisely.”

The boulder surrounded by reddish swirls is already starting to shake and dip. The one in green begins to do the same.

“Da.”

“Yes, Hel?”

She doesn’t like that he used her actual name. “This is stupid.”

“This is not stupid. Hold it for 10 more seconds then drop them as softly as you can.” He counts down as the boulders shake. After he gets to one, both of them crash to the ground, and the young women are breathing heavily. “Well now we know you need to work on your stamina. FRIDAY, exercise two please.”

The four large boulders are replaced by 10 large rocks of differing sizes. All, however, are flat-ish.

Wanda looks at them. “I almost hate to ask.”

“It’s simple enough.” Loki waves his hand. Four of the rocks stack on top of a fifth. He holds them there. “That’s all I want you to do.”

His daughter is wary. “For how long?”

“Let’s start with two minutes.”

“You will time this?” Wanda asks.

“I will time this,” Loki assures her. He takes out his phone and puts it on a timer. He shows it to him. “I’ll give you a five second countdown to stack them. Ready? Five – four – three – two – one.” He presses the start button. After checking that both sets of rocks are stacked, he moves to stand between them, holding the cell phone up so both can see the timer.

It is amazing how long two minutes can feel.

Just after a minute, Wanda’s rocks are wobbling and tipping. She works to correct it without overcompensating to the other side. Meanwhile, Hel’s rocks look like an accordion, the spaces between the rocks widening and condensing.

“Steady,” Loki encourages them. “You’re more than halfway there.”

Like before, when the counter hits zero, both sets of rocks fall hard.

“Good. Take a little breather. Then we’ll work on flinging them away from us.”

“We?” Hel repeats. “Are you going to do it, too, then?”

Loki smiles. “I’m going to instruct and supervise and encourage as I’ve been doing.” The way his daughter is looking at him, he can tell that didn’t help. “It’ll be bursts of magic not the sustained concentration we’ve been doing. It will be easier.”

“Do we believe him?” Helena asks Wanda.

“For now,” she replies.

“We’ll start out with these rocks then use progressively larger ones,” Loki informs them.

The women find out that he was right. This is easier. Or at least it’s more fun and lets them get some aggression out. 

“Rrrraaaaagh!” Hel yells as she flings a large boulder in a wide arc.

“Don’t do that,” Loki tells her. “There is something to be said for panache. And grunting is definitely not going to give it to you.”

“But it helps me add force to it.”

He considers that. “Then use it sparingly. Only when you need the extra push.”

She puts her hands on her hips. “’Boda grunts all the time when she fights.”

That makes him raise an eyebrow. His voice is calm but there is a bite to it when he replies, “Well, if you would rather be like your mother, you can grunt all you like. Perhaps you’d rather learn from her.”

Somehow that hurts Hel more than if he had simply yelled at her instead. She could be angry at him rather than feeling this weird guilt. It must be on her face, because he takes her hand. She stares at it as he speaks.

“I’m sorry. That was unkind.” He doesn’t notice Wanda watching them. “You are you, Helena. Hel,” he corrects. “You may have bits of your mother and me, but you are more than the parts of us inside you. You are yourself. And you’re a damn fine woman and queen. If you feel the need to grunt, then go ahead and do so. Goodness knows I have no right to complain about your mother’s influence.”

Her violet eyes look up at him. “You really think I’m a fine woman and queen?”

“Really. Truly. Profoundly,” he assures her. “I’m so proud of you.” Pulling her into a hug, he hits his face against her horns. “Well that was stupid,” he chastises himself.

“Sorry, Da.”

“My fault.” He hits them with the flick of a finger. “I like them.” That’s when he notices Wanda. “How are you feeling about your progress?”

“Not so good. My aim is…” She uses a hand to gesture way off to the right.

“To be fair, I didn’t ask you to aim. I simply asked you to fling.” He gives her a smile. “I think you’re doing very well.” He checks the time. “We have about 15 more minutes. Would you like to continue this or add a bit of difficulty?”

“Has this not already been difficult?” Wanda asks.

“A bit _more_ difficulty then.”

“Like what?” Helena asks.

“Like I toss a rock, and you add momentum to it.” He looks from one young woman to the next. “Let’s try it. We aren’t aiming at anything. Keep it on the same trajectory. Just add some oomph.”

The two women look at each other for a moment before exchanging little nods.

“Okay,” Wanda says. “Let us try.”

Loki smiles proudly. “Excellent. I will demonstrate. Then we will have the two of you take turns. Hel, if you would please toss a rock… With your hands, Pet.”

“Yes, Da.” She finds one that fits nicely in her hand. After testing its weight, she tosses it underhand away from her in a wide arc. Loki’s magic pushes against it just as it’s about to reach its apex. With that boost, the rock travels at least twice as far as it would have without it.

“Understand?” he asks them.

“You make it look so easy,” Wanda tells him, her eyes looking out at where the rock landed.

Loki nods. “Well I have been using magic for a long long time, and I’ve had lots of practice. Just remember that that is what we are here to do, practice.”

She smiles a little shyly. “You are much nicer than the Hydra people. They would bark and tells us to do things and get very cross if we did not do them well.”

“Well don’t tell anyone else I’m nicer. You’ll ruin my reputation.”

Helena rolls her eyes. “Da-a,” she chastises. “Everyone already knows you’re actually nice.”

He looks appalled. “They do not. They think me horrible. I _am_ horrible.” He tickles her.

“Da, stop! I’ll hit you with my antlers again.”

“Alright alright.” He holds his hands up in surrender then asks FRIDAY for a pile of rocks. He takes one in his hand. “For your impertinence, Queen Hel, you will get to go first. Then, Wanda, it will be your turn and so on and so forth. Ready?”

Helena shakes out her shoulders and stretches her neck. She holds her hands out in front of her. “Ready.”

Loki tosses the rocks lightly. 

The ladies have some difficulty at first. It’s actually easier the larger the rock is. Sometimes the rock blows up (Hel) or implodes into dust (Wanda), but that happens less and less as they continue.

xxx

Steve looks up from the monitor in the War Room and smiles when he sees Loki. “How did training go?”

“Not bad. Could have gone better. But they are progressing.” He walks over to look over Steve’s shoulder. “What are you working on?”

“When was the last time you talked to your spies in Latveria?”

“Two days before Christmas slash Hanukkah. Why?” Loki leans closer to the screen.

“Doom loyalists are making a resurgence,” the Captain tells him. “There have been some violent incidents, and they’re being used to persuade people that they need a more authoritarian government.”

“Do you think they’re setting the people up for Doom’s return?”

“It’s possible.” He runs a hand through his blond hair. “So far it seems more like the same ultra-conservative movement that seems to be rising everywhere lately.” There’s a sadness in his eyes, a sadness that comes from having witnessed this before and sacrificing everything to stop it. He can’t help but wonder if he’ll have to sacrifice it all again.

Loki reaches around him and starts ‘driving’, clicking away from all the bad news.

“Kitten, what are you doing?” 

“I gave Oliver a catnip toy.” He pulls up the video from his cloud account.

Any protests Steve has die on his lips as he watches their big fluffy cat roll around, biting and scratching the new toy. “Is that a banana?”

“Yes.” Loki’s arms wrap around him. “Isn’t it adorable? He absolutely loves it. Look at his back legs.”

Steve watches the back legs kicking one end of the banana while the other end is being bit. A smile slowly appears. “It _is_ adorable.”

“You’re adorable.” He brings his lover’s finger to his lips and sucks on it.

A blush comes to the soldier’s cheeks. “That’s, um, are you trying to turn me on?”

After slowly pulling the finger out of his mouth, the god replies, “That depends. Is it working?”

“Hard to tell.”

“Is it?” Loki turns his chair around. He crouches between Steve’s legs, making sure they are wide open. “FRIDAY, turn off the cameras in this room.”

“No can do,” the female voice says. “Tony and Commander Hill have both deemed this area too sensitive to-“

“Override on my authorization. Captain Steve Rogers.” He immediately gives his authorization code.

“I’m sorry, Captain, but no one is allowed to turn off the cameras in this area.”

“Wanna bet?” Loki says with a raised eyebrow.

The A.I. replies, “If you disable the cameras, a security team will be immediately dispatched to the room.”

He rests his head against his hand, his knee on his lover’s leg. “I don’t like you.”

Steve speaks before FRIDAY can respond. “Can you pixelate us?” At this point he isn’t sure why he’s asking. He should probably just take Loki to their bedroom. Or just keep working. What mood there was seems to be gone now.

“Yes. That’s possible,” the A.I. confirms.

He looks at Loki.

The god can see that the moment has been nearly obliterated thanks to that wretched A.I. It’s times like this that he really misses JARVIS. Well, he’ll be damned if this is going to ruin his fun. “Do it. Pixelate us.”

Steve looks at him, a little confused and sad with a hint of annoyance.

“You want me to pixelate your image?”

“Yes.”

“Because you’re going to have sex. I should warn you that Tony –“

“If you’re about to tell me Tony frowns on such goings on,” Loki says as he rises, “you can stop talking now. I think I’ll simply take matters into my own hands.”

“Loki, if you attempt –“

The Trickster snaps his fingers, putting an end to FRIDAY’s chastising. “Well that’s one problem solved. Now for number two.” He waves his hand. Tendrils of green magic climb into the air then dissipates.

Steve studies him a moment. “What did you just do?”

“I, good sir,” he replies as he takes a seat in the Captain’s lap, “have made us invisible to the camera.”

“Can they hear us?”

“Yes. Shall I remedy that?”

The mood is starting to come back. “If you wouldn’t mind.”

The Trickster makes a lazy gesture towards the computer interface. The theme music from Raiders of the Lost Ark begins to play. The horns sound heroic and daring as they take the melody.

Steve laughs. “Not exactly music to put you in the mood.”

“Oh?” Gold light shimmers over Loki. The suit he had on changes to the Indiana Jones archeologist costume minus the leather jacket. It does, however, include the hat. “You wanna talk to God? Let’s go see ‘im together.”

Chuckling, Steve decides that earns him a kiss and gives him one. “You’re amazing.”

“Thank you for noticing.” He takes another kiss. “Now where were we?”

“I honestly don’t remember.”

Loki throws his hat to the side. There are more kisses, hungry kisses. He pulls away and ends up sitting on the desk. His long fingers slowly unbutton his shirt.

The mood is definitely back. “Are you trying to seduce me, Indy?”

“That depends. Is it working?” He smiles.

“Look, I realize you’re just back from one of your adventures. But I wanted to talk to you about Dr. Brody’s retirement party.”

“I’m listening.” He slides the shirt off his shoulders.

“Well we want to do it in the library.”

“Kinky.”

Steve can’t help but smile. “Indy, focus.”

“That’s really difficult with you sitting there like that,” Dr. Jones replies.

“I’m just sitting like normal.”

“Nothing about you is normal.” He stands and unfastens his trousers.

Blue eyes can’t help but gaze at the revealed flesh. “The library. He loves the library.”

“Yes he does.” Naked, he leans against the desk, hands holding the edge of it. “As I recall, so do you, Dr. Sanchez.”

Steve smiles at the name. “That’s true.” He stands and steps closer. “I do love my books.”

“As much as you love archeology?”

“As much as you love being in the field.” 

“Field work is my specialty.” He leans forward, closing the gap between them. “Too bad you aren’t keen on it.”

“Well my field work is a lot more boring.” Steve’s lips graze Indy’s. “It’s mainly digging and cataloging.” He kisses the naked man’s chin. “You’re the only one who regularly gets shot at.”

“That’s not my fault.”

He pulls away, giving a disbelieving look. “Uh-huh.”

“You don’t believe me?”

“I know how aggravating you can be.”

“Me? Aggravating? Nah. Now shut up and kiss me.” Indy doesn’t wait. He pulls Steve into a hungry kiss.

Strong hands grab the bare round ass and pull it towards him. “Like that?”

“It’s a good start.” He drops the American accent a bit.

Steve smiles. “Spend some time in the UK this trip?”

“A little.” It’s all he says before pulling him back into a hungry kiss. He bumps against the table and ends up on his back, legs around the other man. His hands work to unfasten his lover’s pants. “I’ve been looking forward to this for weeks.”

“Have you? So this was all planned?” Steve asks, not sure if he should be irked or not.

“There’s a reason I had someone let you know I was back.” His thumb runs across the pouty lower lip before leaning up to suck on it. His other hand reaches through the front flap of the underwear to pull out Steve’s cock. He strokes it slowly.

“Oh, Indy,” he sighs.

“Oh, Ésteban.”

Steve barks out a laugh. “That’s me – Dr. Ésteban Sanchez.” He says the name in his most sultry voice.

“Don’t I know it.” Indy kisses him again as his hand continues to massage the cock to life.

They continue to kiss until Ésteban pulls suddenly away. “None of your students know you’re back, do they?”

“None. Now kiss me before I use my whip on you.”

“Now, Indy, you know I’m the only one who gets to use the whip.” He kisses his lover. As those long fingers get him harder, his own hand wraps around Indy’s cock and strokes to the same rhythm, one that’s half the tempo of the music still playing. At the base, he extends his fingers to fondle the testicles.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Dr. Jones complains.

“That’s because you’re too impatient.” He places a kiss on his nose. It takes a while, but he manages to get his shirt off. “Better?”

“Much.”

They return to kissing and stroking each other. As their need grows, so does the speed of their hands. Soon it matches the beat of the march. Not much longer after that, it surpasses it.

Ésteban bucks, wanting more. “I’ve missed you. I want more of you.”

“You already have all of me.” Indy takes a kiss.

“You know that’s not true. You wouldn’t be,” he stops to moan, “gallivanting all over the world if it, oh, were.” His brow is furrowed, breaths heavy. It becomes harder to breathe as Indy’s mouth is now covering his and refusing to move away. Not that he minds. It just makes it a bit harder to moan. He bites Indy’s lip until he tastes blood. A moment later, he feels the warmth of his lover’s come on his stomach. He isn’t far behind.

Panting, Indy holds Ésteban close. “Now that’s what I call a welcome home.”

Blue eyes smile. “We still need to talk about Marcos’ retirement party.”

“Really? That’s what you’re going with?”

Ésteban moves a lock of hair behind Indy’s ear. “How about welcome home.”

“I like that much better.”

Thes fill the time with unhurried kisses until Steve’s phone buzzes. Steve sighs. “Back to reality.”

“You could always not answer it,” Loki suggests.

Steve can’t deny that. “Let me just see who it is.” He pulls it out of his pants. It’s Tony. “I need to take this. Could you turn down the music?” He pulls away, standing up but still admiring Loki’s body. “Hi, Tony,” he says once the volume is down.

The god pouts.

“Yes, we’re still in here.” He winks at his lover. “Done? For now. Yeah. Okay. Well tell FRIDAY not to antagonize Loki, and he won’t have to resort to sorcery. Bye.” He gives Loki a half smile. “You just got me in trouble.”

Loki pokes his stomach with a toe. “You’re welcome.”

Steve does his best to clean up. “Mind undoing your magic? It’s making them nervous.”

“Fine,” he huffs. He waves a hand but remains lying naked on the table. “Get a good look!” He catches the clothes Steve subsequently throws at him. Sitting up, he finally dresses, changing the Indiana Jones look back into his grey suit and green shirt. He gives Steve one long deep kiss before sauntering out the door.

xxx

Bucky is really not liking Maria Hill right now as he strides into her office. Howard is at his side as usual.

She looks up from her paperwork. “Did you watch it?”

“I did.”

“And?”

“And nothing. They flirt. Loki argues with FRIDAY. They disappear. The Raiders March begins to play. A good 25 minutes later, the music softens. You can hear Steve’s half of his conversation with Tony. Then they reappear.” This is why he hates Maria right now. “Steve is standing and clothed. Loki is lying on the desk naked as a jaybird.”

“Sorry you had to witness that.”

“Me, too. Got anything else for me?”

“Captain Rogers was reviewing the Latveria situation. Check it out. See if it’s anything we should be concerned with,” she replies. “Oh, and free up your calendar next week. I want you to check up on the Avengers Facility.”

“You got it.” He nods and walks out. Once on the other side of the door, he turns to Howard. “Wanna go to upstate New York?” He pauses as though waiting for or listening to an answer. “Maybe Carol can meet us up there. That’d be fun, right?”

Howard gives a little yowl in agreement. He likes Carol. He likes Chewie, too, even though she smells weird.

They make their way to the War Room. 

Bucky knocks on the door before walking in. “Hey, porn star, care to share your intel with me? Maria wants me to take a look.”

Steve’s cheeks turn pink. “Sure. And I’m not a porn star.”

“You sure about that? ‘Cause I just watched a video made this very day that –“

“It showed us?” He’s cheeks burn even hotter. “Loki said it couldn’t see us.”

“It couldn’t. I’m just pullin’ your chain,” Bucky tells him. “Man you’re easy.”

Steve lets out a slow breath. “You scared me there. Although it would have been a good reason to discipline Loki.”

Bucky sticks his fingers in his ears. “Lalalala. I didn’t hear that.”

He rolls his eyes. “Are you done?”

“Yeah. So what do we got?”

“Well first,” Steve begins, “I need to fill you in on our history with Doom. It all started when we learned he was providing weapons to Hydra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long ago, jeshhippo (ff) and Smile-Evily (ff) asked me if I was ever going to bring Gambit into this. Finally with this chapter I can say yes. The next question of course is when will he and Rogue meet. I’m not sure. But they will.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the rest. Until next time…


	237. To Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki visits Victor von Doom. Bucky drives to the Avengers Facility to check on its progress. Sam and Steve have lunch. Carol and Jess tease each other. Carol joins Bucky for the night.  
>  **Pairings:** Bucky  & Carol (explicit)   
> **Explicit Content:** Vaginal Sex. Anal Stimulation

Loki steps into Yggdrasil and tosses out a large handful of nuts for Ratatosk before returning his attention to the portal. He thinks of Latveria, of Doom’s castle. It doesn’t exactly work. He finds himself staring at the room where Doom had held him captive. He can still remember the inability to access his magic. He had never felt so powerless, and not in a good way. It was no game. There was no pleasure in it.

Steve had almost killed a man because of it. Had he succeeded, Loki doubts they would still be together.

He hears the sound of nuts being cracked and eaten behind him. Usually Ratatosk remains hidden. This is unusual.

“Do you have a message for me?” Loki asks.

There are a series of tch sounds in response. It almost resemble laughing.

“That sounds about right.” He takes a breath and tries again.

This time the portal shows a castle. At least he’s closer.

Guided by what he sees through the portal, he uses his magic to bring the castle nearer. Soon he sees what is inside.

Doom is sitting in front of a bank of monitors watching news from across the globe. He stiffens and turns. His face is covered by his metal mask. His eyes are visible through rectangular eye holes. They appear to look directly at Loki.

No. No, the god tells himself. Doom is looking past him.

“Who is there?” The former dictator’s voice is low as though speaking to himself.

Loki takes a step forward through the portal. He is wearing his horns and gauntlets. “Hello, Victor.” This might be one of the stupidest moves he’s ever made.

“Loki. I should have known.”

They stand sizing each other up for a long while. It begins to become uncomfortable.

The Trickster looks around and approaches the monitors. “You’ve become a news junkie I see.”

“No. Simply biding my time and waiting for the right moment to re-appear.” His hands ball into fists as he watches Loki bend over for a better look. “Why are you here?”

“Curiosity.” Loki straightens and faces Doom once again. “It had been a while since I last checked in on you.”

“So you’ve known I was alive.”

“Of course. I allowed it.”

There’s a pause. “I’d ask why, but I doubt you’d tell me the truth.”

Loki smiles. “And even if I did, you’d assume I was lying.” He begins to walk in an unhurried circle around the dark room. Not even the electric lights, a fairly new addition, cannot lift the gloom of it. “Any plans to resurrect yourself?”

“Eventually.”

“But not anytime soon?”

“Do you really think I’d tell you?” His eyes stay on the god.

“Well you do have a flair for the dramatic and a desire to show me up.” He runs a finger over a red velvet curtain. “And given that Doom is your name, I would rather think you’d like to instill that feeling in others.”

Dr. Doom never lets Loki leave his sight. “And allow you to prepare? Perhaps have you decide to kill me after all?”

“Oh but you re-emerging alive would be so much more interesting.” He twirls Panteren in his hand. “Not to mention that it would once and for all clear Captain Rogers of your death. And me for that matter.”

“Well that’s one reason to stay hidden.”

The Trickster continues. “And the world will be so focused on what happened to you and where you had been, that no one would see you retaking power over Latveria.”

Doom stills. “I would not have to take it. They would give it to me.”

“You’ve made sure of this?” he asks casually, leaning over to examine a small animal skeleton beneath a glass dome.

“I don’t have to. My people love me.”

The god straightens up again. “Ah. So you’re delusional.” He turns to Doom only to be greeted by petulant silence. “Come now, Victor, you can’t honestly believe they love you.”

“They now know what their lives are like without me leading them.” He gestures to the screens. “And now they beg for a leader as strong as I was.”

“A small but vocal minority,” Loki says almost dismissively. “And I’d hardly call that begging. More like terrorizing. Manipulating. Politicizing.”

“Is there a point to this?”

“That your people aren’t begging to have you back.”

Doom’s displeasure is palpable. “If that is all…”

Loki looks at him in mild shock. “No invitation to tea? Ah well. Yes, I suppose that is all. Just, if you do decide to resurrect yourself, do try to stay within your own borders. Or at least keep your crazy there.”

“If anyone is crazy here it’s you. You should have killed me when you had the chance.”

“Now what would have been the fun in that?” Loki wiggles his fingers at Doom and disappears back into Yggdrasil.

He exhales feeling exhilarated. When he returns to Avengers Tower, he steps out onto the roof where he looks out over the city and smiles.

xxx

Bucky likes driving. He likes the freedom of it, the autonomy. He’s in control behind the wheel - of the destination, speed, route, temperature, music. He never really cared about driving before. He learned in the army. It wasn’t like he needed to learn while living in Brooklyn. The army always told him where to go. Although it was nice when he got a furlough.

Being used by the Russians meant he only drove on missions. Cars and motorcycles were just tools. There was no joy in anything then.

It’s different now. There’s no one trying to control him. Well, okay he’s only driving to upstate New York to look at the Avengers Facility because Maria told him to. But that’s different.

He glances over his shoulder at Howard. “You doin’ okay, buddy?”

Howard barks, his nose still out the window. Going in the car is his second favorite thing behind going for a walk. 

“That’s what I figured.” 

He stops for gas and to give Howard a pee break. Then he’s back on the road.

At the construction site, he pulls into a parking space near Howard’s old warehouse. He doesn’t let Howard out until his leash is attached. Then they go looking for the construction foreman.

Their first stop is the construction trailer per the suggestion of the security personnel who let them onto the site.

“Ms. Patel?” he asks after he opens the door.

There’s no one inside.

“Can I help you?” a male voice asks from behind.

Bucky turns. “Yeah. Yes. I’m looking for Ms. Patel. Maria Hill sent me. I’m Bucky Barnes.”

The guy, big and muscular and wearing a hoodie, nods. “Sure. Follow me.” He heads off towards the main construction area. “Julie, you’ve got a visitor!”

A tall woman in a hard hat and al-amira beneath it turns around. Her jeans and yellow bomber jacket are dusty. She looks at Bucky, quickly sizing him up. “Mr. Barnes.”

“Ms. Patel, Maria Hill wanted me to check on the construction’s progress and review the security measures.”

“So I was told.” She doesn’t seem happy about it.

“Look, I don’t want to interfere or take you away from your work,” he assures her. “If you can just direct me to the plans and let me have a look-see, I’m sure I can be done without too much hassle.”

She scrutinizes him a moment then nods. “All of my records are in the trailer.” After giving him another look, she heads back the way he came. “Cute dog.”

“Thanks. His name is Howard,” Bucky replies as he follows her.

“I’m more of a cat person myself.”

“My best friend has a cat. It’s big and really fluffy.”

“What color?” she asks, glad he isn’t as stiff and robotic as she expected.

“Orange. And my girlfriend has a cat who’s also orange. She isn’t as big though.” He follows her into the trailer.

Julie grabs her progress reports and the plans. “Your dog and her cat get along?”

“For the most part. But he and the big fluffy one are good friends. They snuggle with each other.”

Her brown eyes look at him in a way people often look at cute animals. “Aww. That’s sweet.”

“Yeah. They’re really cute together. Is that it?”

“Pretty much. Do you want me to give you a run-down?”

“No. Believe it or not, I do have a brain. Works and everything.” He taps the side of his temple.

She chuckles. “Well that makes me feel better. You’re welcome to review them here.” She gets out of the way, leaving the desk free. “Just come find me when you’re done.”

“Will do. Thanks,” he replies. “Uh, just one thing, should I be aware of any loud banging or explosions?” He takes a nervous gulp. “Howard here helps, but sometimes if I’m surprised the PTSD can get the better of me.”

She nods slowly. “Iraq?”

“Kind of all over the place. Mostly Europe.”

Julie looks a little confused at first. Her brow relaxes as realization sets in. “I knew you looked familiar. Your best friend with the cat – Steve Rogers?”

“That would be the one.”

“Ah.” She takes off the hardhat and adjusts her al-amira. The royal-blue material looks really nice against her olive skin. “My sister served in Iraq and Afghanistan. But to answer your question, you’ll mostly hear large vehicles. A lot of beep beep beeping when they go into reverse.” Her beep beep beeps are impressive, sounding a lot like the actual noise the trucks make.

Bucky laughs. “Great. Thanks.”

She waves at Howard as she passes and steps out of the trailer.

Before getting to work, Bucky sends Maria a text letting her know he’s here and looking at the documents. His next text is to Carol letting her know the first bit. He takes a deep breath. “Okay, Howard. Time to actually do some work.”

Howard raises his head to look at him then lays it back down. He looks about as thrilled as Bucky feels.

xxx

Steve sits at the table of his and Sam’s favorite soul food diner and lets out a contented sigh. It had been a long time since he’d eaten here, and he wasted no time in ordering fried green tomatoes, corn bread, fried chicken, greens, mac and cheese, stuffed shrimp, and sweet tea. “That hit the spot.”

“I’m pretty sure that hit several spots,” Sam replies. “Guess you needed that after your meeting with former General Ross.”

A pained expression comes over his face. “He’s still got a bee in his bonnet over Bruce. I had to tell him no less than four times that I don’t know where he is. I still don’t think he believes me.”

Sam nods. “Well, visiting the therapy group today will help cleanse your soul.”

“That’s what I’m counting on.” He smiles. “Then Loki will try to dirty it up again.”

“But a good dirty.” His brown eyes sparkle with mirth.

Steve’s cheeks turn pink. “Yeah. Do we need to go? I feel like we should probably get going.”

“Coward. And no, we don’t,” he says just before smiling up at the waiter who has arrived to pick up their plates.

“Did you save room for dessert? We have some amazing pies and cobblers,” he tells them.

Sam wastes no time. “Sweet potato pie for me.”

Steve considers. “Which is your favorite?” he asks the waiter.

“The sweet potato pie is very good, but I am a carrot cake man. It’s moist. Got that cream cheese frosting. Mmm-mmm.”

“Sold. I’ll take that.”

“You got it. I’ll be right back.” He leaves them alone again.

Sam takes a drink of his soda. “You hear about the Chargers?”

Steve shakes his head. He’s thinking phone chargers and is a little surprised when his friend replies, “They’re moving to Los Angeles.”

The Captain furrows his brow as he searches his mind. “Chargers?”

“San Diego Chargers. Football. They’re moving to L.A.”

Somehow he looks even more confused. “Doesn’t L.A. already have a football team?”

“They sure do,” Sam confirms. “The L.A. Rams, which was originally from Cleveland. They’ve moved a few times. They were actually in St. Louis up until a couple of years ago.”

Steve’s lips have been pressing more and more together as his friend has been talking. “So they took the Dodgers, the Rams, and now the Chargers.”

He nods. “They’ve also got the Lakers, the Clippers, the Sparks, the Angels, the Kings, at least one soccer team.” He shrugs.

“They should give us back the Dodgers,” Steve decides.

“Oh, is that what they should do,” Sam replies, a teasing lilt to his voice.

“Yeah. That’s what they should do.” The arrival of their dessert stops whatever else he was about to say. His carrot cake is made up of three fat moist layers divided by a half inch of cream cheese frosting. “Now that’s a cake.”

By comparison, Sam’s slice of pie looks kind of scrawny. He doesn’t mind, especially not after that first heavenly bite. “Now that is an amazing piece of pie,” he declares. “Just as good as what you get in New Orleans.”

“That’s right. How was your trip?” Cap asks. “Your mom and dad doing good?”

“They are. So ‘s my grandma. And it was good.” He smiles.

“Well at least you stayed out of trouble.” A forkful of cake gets shoveled into his mouth.

“For the most part, yeah.” Sam tells him about the Cajun who pick-pocketed him. “When I saw those red eyes of his, I knew he was somethin’.”

“I’m just glad he wasn’t dangerous.”

Sam gives him a look. “I’m betting he’s dangerous enough depending on what he lays his hands on.”

“Good point. And you said he knows Logan?”

“Seemed to. Too bad we can’t ask him.” He takes another bite of his pie.

“Yeah.” Steve looks up at Sam. “You think he’ll contact us?”

“Logan or the Cajun?”

Steve chuckles. “Either or.”

He nods. “Eventually and I really don’t know.” He points his fork at his friend. “I do have a feeling that if he gets into enough trouble he will.”

“Great.” The sarcasm is hard to miss. “Figures. You somehow always seem to find trouble.”

“I found you, didn’t I?”

Steve grins. “Pretty sure I found you. Again and again and again.”

“Don’t you say it. Don’t you dare say it,” Sam warns.

“On your left.”

He groans. “I can’t believe you said it.”

Steve laughs then gets a little more serious. “Have you given any thoughts about moving to the Avengers Facility when it’s ready?”

The looks on Sam’s face shows he isn’t exactly ready to have this conversation. “I don’t know, man. It’s definitely tempting, but I love what I do.”

“You can still do it,” Cap assures him. “We’re gonna be hiring a lot of former military. And not just from the U.S. Having you there could be really helpful.”

“Maybe. I don’t know. I still gotta think about it.” He looks at his friend. “Loki is cool with you two moving in?”

“He seems to be. We’re still keeping the Brooklyn apartment, so that helps.”

He prepares for another bite. “Is anybody staying in Manhattan?”

“Bucky probably. Unless he decides to just go ahead and move in with Carol.” Steve looks at his cake.

Sam knows that expression. “He’s still your best friend no matter where he lives. I mean, look at us, we’ve lived in different cities for most of our friendship, and we’re good.”

That makes Steve feel a little better. “Yeah we are.”

“Damn straight we are.”

He just can’t help himself. “Just think how close we’ll be when we’re both living at the Avengers Facility.” His smile is almost as broad as Sam’s usually is.

Brown eyes look at the super soldier critically, but there’s a hint of a smile on his lips. “That was low even for you.”

That just makes Steve grin more. “Well my fiancé is the God of Mischief.”

Sam points his fork at him. “I hate to break it to you, but you were bad before you ever hooked up with him.” He slowly shakes his head as he quotes with just a hint of disappointment, “On your left.”

“You know you love me,” Steve tells him.

“I know you’re a pain in my ass.” He scoops the last of his sweet potato pie onto his fork.   
Then he calls their waiter over for the check but is too slow in taking it.

“I eat twice as much as you do,” Cap reasons as he looks at the total.

“Oh you’ll get no argument from me. I’m more than happy to let you pay for my meal.”

“If you move to the Avengers Facility, I’ll pay for even more of your meals.” It’s not his greatest act of persuasion, but at least he tried.

xxx

Jess sits on Carol’s bed and helps her pick out what to take. “I don’t know why you’re bothering to pack. We both know you’re just going to get naked once you get to the hotel and stay that way until it’s time to come home.”

Carol shoots her friend a look of annoyance. “You know that’s not true.”

“It’s absolutely true. Right, devil cat?” she calls to Chewie who is lying on the bed as far away from her as possible. The cat just swishes her tail testily and blinks.

“We’re going to go out to dinner.”

“Like hell you are. Unless…” Jess widens her eyes to appear shocked and concerned. “Has the fuck bunny finally ended?”

Carol throws a pair of socks into her bag. “Don’t be jealous just because I’m getting lots of sex and you aren’t.”

“Oh please. I’m getting plenty.”

She looks up. “I thought you said you and Sam hadn’t.”

“We haven’t. He’s too much of a gentleman apparently.” Jess grabs a pillow and hugs it to her chest.

“That’s never stopped you before.”

Jess gives her a rude gesture.

“I love you, too.” She goes to the bathroom for her toothbrush and floss. “So when _are_ you going to shtup him?”

“Who says I am?”

“I do.” Carol seems very sure about it. Then it’s her turn to pretend to be surprised. “Are you hoping that holding off will make him your boyfriend? Maybe even something more permanent?” She places her hands over her mouth like an excited sorority sister.

Jess throws a pillow at her. “That is not what I’m doing.”

“No?” She puts a hand on her hip. “Then what _are_ you doing?”

“You ask that as if I ever know.” The former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent stretches and leans against the headboard.

“Good point.” Carol goes to her lingerie drawer. “If it matters, I think he’s a great guy. You could definitely do a lot worse.”

“And he could do a lot better.” Jess slowly moves her foot towards Chewie, intending on nudging her with her toes.

“I didn’t say that. Silk or lace?”

“Silk. Blue to bring out your eyes. No lipstick.”

“Ha,” Carol interrupts. “Like I ever wear lipstick.”

“Eyeliner and mascara,” Jess continues. “And no socks.”

That elicits a pout. “But my feet get cold.”

“So warm them between his legs,” she suggests.

“Eww.”

Jess rolls her eyes. “Lower. Geez. Not everything is about penises.” Her eyes are on the cat who is eyeing the approaching foot with suspicion. The tail flicks with agitation.

Carol pulls out her blue silk shorts and camisole set and puts them in the bag. She eyes the foot and the cat before double-checking she has everything she needs.

Chewie growls, tensing as the foot gets closer. She raises a paw, ready to strike at it.

Seeing this as her only chance, Jess’ foot strikes at Chewie’s tummy, giving it a tap before pulling back again. She sucks in a sharp breath as she feels a sharp claw scratch her toe.

“You have no one to blame but yourself,” Carol tells her best friend. Then she sits on the bed and leans over her cat. “Are you okay, Chewie? Did you get mean ol’ Jess? Yes you did. You got her good.” She kisses the top of the orange head.

Chewie’s tail swishes with satisfaction. Her eyes close in such a way that makes it look like she’s smiling.

“Here I am wounded, and you’re praising the cat who did it.” Jess presses her lips together in unhappiness.

“You’re a big girl. You’ll live.” She returns her attention to the cat. “Now you be good for Aunt Jessica but not too good.”

“You’re only gone one night,” Jess reminds her. “And I’m leaving when you do.”

“Okay fine.” Carol sighs and zips up her bag before checking her phone.

“Is Rip van Winkle supposed to call you when he’s ready for sex?” she asks while examining the damage to her toe.

“How do you know Rip van Winkle enough to make a reference but not know who the Cowardly Lion is?”

“Well I presume by the name that the lion is a coward. Does one really need to know anything else?”

“Yes.” But Carol doesn’t push it.

Jess raises an eyebrow. “You never answered my question. Are you waiting for Sergeant Barnes to give you permission to leave?”

“Don’t be a bitch.” It’s hard to miss the look her best friend is giving her. “Okay, don’t be a rude bitch. It’s not about permission. He’s busy on Avengers business.”

“First, I’m an amazing bitch,” she points out. “Second, you should go ahead and go if you like. We both know you love flying. You can head to the lower atmosphere while you wait.”

Carol frowns. “Okay, that’s a great idea.”

“Told you I’m an amazing bitch.” Jess smiles. 

Ten minutes later, Captain Marvel is flying up into the clouds. The cold wind whips across her cheeks and lips, while the helmet protects her eyes from it. This is her happy place. This is where all earthly problems fall away, and it’s just her and the sky and absolute freedom.

The only problem is she can’t get a cellular signal up there. So every once in a while she flies up into the lower atmosphere and lets herself drop. Gravity drives until the ground fills her field of vision. Then she puts on a burst of speed to carry her across the landscape. She lands and checks her phone. She’s almost disappointed when she finds a message on her phone on her fifth run. Still, it’s Bucky. So there’s that.

Carol smiles and flies to him. She flies to the road he’ll be driving on. Her clothes return to normal, and she waits.

A car comes down the road.

She sticks her thumb out.

The car slows then stops just past her. It reverses and stops next to her. The window lowers.

“Where ya headed, toots?”

“Into to town,” she replies.

“Wanna lift?”

“Not if you’re gonna call me toots.”

Howard barks his agreement from the back seat.

Bucky smiles. “How about I call you Sparkles instead?”

“That’ll work. Pop the trunk.” She puts her bag in the trunk then gets into the car. “Hey, Howard. How ya doin’, boy?” He gets his head scratched before she turns back around. “How was the business trip?” she asks as she buckles her seat belt.

“Gotta go back tomorrow. But so far it looks good.” He chuckles. “Get this, the foreman is named Julie Patel.”

Carol looks at him critically. “And why is that funny?”

“Apparently she was named after a character on some tv show. The Love Ship or something.”

“The Love Boat?” She sounds surprised. “Really?”

“Yeah. Apparently, it was her parents’ favorite show. She said they also liked how American it was.”

Carol, no longer feeling offended, is now curious. “Were they immigrants?”

“Her mom was. Is. She was originally from Lebanon. Her father is first generation Pakistan-American.” Bucky smiles. “I love the hyphen. I kinda wish they had that when I was a kid.”

“Wasn’t it all about assimilation back then?”

“It was, which made it really hard when your parents spoke with Romanian accents.” He shakes his head. “I worked hard to not talk like them.”

“And you think the hyphen would have helped?” Carol sounds skeptical.

“I like the idea of integration without assimilation. And the hyphen, well it’s like becoming an American is adding something, not taking it away.” Bucky shrugs. “I’m not making any sense, am I.”

“No, you are.” She puts her hand on his leg. “Multi-culturalism. The American salad.”

Bucky is amused. “American salad?”

“You know, instead of a melting pot.”

“Ah. And now I’m hungry.”

“Me, too.” Carol smiles. “Let’s go to a little local place so everyone turns and looks at us like weirdos when we walk in.”

“Maybe we should wear our uniforms.”

“Nah. Let’s just be regular weirdos.”

That’s exactly what they do. It’s kinda fun. It’s even more fun when they get back to the motel.

“Do what you need to do in the bathroom,” Carol tells him. “Afterwards, I have a present for you.”

That adorable grin of his appears on his face. “Oh yeah? I like presents.” He gets close to her. “Is it in that bag?”

“Part of it.” She slaps his ass. “Go use the bathroom first.”

He takes a kiss before moving away from her. He fishes his toothbrush and paste out of his bag then heads to the bathroom. A few minutes later, he comes out with an empty bladder and minty fresh breath. “All yours, Sparkles. I’m gonna take Howard out to do his business.”

“Have fun.” Carol turns down the bed then takes her entire bag into the bathroom. She can hear him return as she finishes brushing her teeth. “Ready?”

Bucky quickly removes his shoes and socks. He stands and faces the bathroom door. “Ready.”

The door opens, and Carol steps out in her blue silk shorts and camisole set. Her nipples are visible beneath the thin cloth, and her legs look beautifully long. Her short blonde hair is a little spikey, only adding to the allure.

He whistles his approval. “I’m dreamin’ right? This is a dream.” He swallows as she walks towards him. “You’re prettier than any pinup girl or Hollywood starlet I’ve ever seen.”

“Gee thanks.” She doesn’t look too impressed though.

“Bet you could out-smart and out-perform any of those dames, too,” he adds.

She stops five feet in front of him and raises an eyebrow. “Out-smart _and_ out-perform? You do think highly of me.”

“That I do.”

“Shirt off, Barnes.”

He smiles. His fingers unfasten the buttons down his chest. “Never thought I’d like be ordered around by a woman.”

“No? Not even Agent Carter?”

“Peggy? Nah. She was Steve’s girl.” The shirt slides off his shoulders. “And I was different then. Undershirt, too?”

She nods. “How much do you remember?” she asks softly.

“Not everything but a lot.” He pulls off the a-shirt. Then he looks at her and says, “You make it better.”

Carol closes the distance between them. “You make it better for me, too. Loads.” Her hands caresses the sides of his neck. “You scare me.”

Fear comes into his eyes. “I scare you?”

She nods. “I’m scared of how you make me feel. I’m scared of losing you.”

“You won’t,” he promises her. “Not if I can help it.”

They kiss, and it feels like more. It’s not the kiss of lovers or sweethearts. It’s a kiss of commitment and respect and desire. The next kiss is deeper both physically and emotionally. Bucky’s hands touch the silk at her waist as they continue tasting each other.

“I love my present,” he says against her lips.

She smiles. “Thank goodness. I wasn’t sure you would.”

“Liar.”

They continue kissing a good long while until Carol finally decides it’s time for Bucky’s pants to come off. This task she handles herself with quick confident movements. As she does, he places soft kisses tinged with heat all along her jaw line.

His pants fall. He steps out of them. “Do I get to pull this off you now?”

She slaps his hand away. “I brought this special for you.”

“And I appreciate it.” His hand cups her breast, pinching her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

“Get on the bed, soldier.”

Bucky nips her lip before complying. “There’s condoms in my bag.”

She laughs. “There’s condoms in my beg, too.”

There’s that famous grin again. “Guess we won’t be doing much sleeping tonight.”

“Speak for yourself.” Carol gets the box she bought and shakes a few out. That done, she straddles his waist.

The kisses resume. This time it’s her mouth that wanders. She kisses down his chin, his neck, his chest. It busies itself with one nipple as her hand plays with the other.

Bucky moans. “You’re killin’ me, Sparkles.”

“Patience, Buck.” She continues kissing down his tummy.

He moans again as his blood rushes down to his cock. Then he feels her lips wrap around it. “Holy fuck balls,” he breathes.

Carol pulls up to look at him. “It’s very difficult to do this while laughing you know.”

“I don’t know,” he assures her. “And I wasn’t trying to be funny.”

“Just try not to say words. And if you do, make it my name.” 

He gives her a salute. “Yes, ma’am.”

She rolls her eyes then gets back to what she had been doing.

His mouth opens in pleasure. “Oh Carol.” He moans again.

Once she has him nice and hard, she frees one of the condoms from its wrapper and rolls it onto him. He watches her, wanting her more with each passing moment. His hand reaches out and brushes against her breast.

Her silk shorts are loose enough that she can just push the crotch aside to take him in. She does this and lowers herself onto him. She rides him slowly as his hands press the silk to her breasts.

“Can I talk now?” Bucky asks.

“You really want to talk now?” She uses more force, and boy does it feel good.

“I just meant,” he stops to moan, “if it was okay to use words now.” He thrusts up, causing her to shiver.

“Fine. Talk.” She places one hand on his chest for better leverage. Leaning forward, she finds a better angle to ride him harder.

One hand moves behind her, and he slaps her on the ass.

Her eyes widen in surprise.

Uncertainty appears in his. “Not good?”

“Dunno. Do it again?”

He does. Just like before it’s more playful than painful.

Carol smiles. “You’re allowed.”

Bucky grins back. He slaps her again.

She moves faster, and he adjusts his tempo to better match hers. Soon she’s gasping and moaning. She feels pressure against her anus but just a light one that makes her want more. “Bucky,” she moans as she moves faster and harder.

His eyes are screwed up tight trying not to come yet. Please not yet.

Carol is moaning with each breath. She’s close. Closer. There. “Yes! Buck!”

It’s all he needs. He opens his eyes, and the sight of her ecstasy drives him over the edge. He fills the condom, finishing before her toes uncurl.

She collapses on top of him. Her lips kiss his chest. “Mmm. Thank you.”

“No, Sparkles. Thank you.” His hand slowly moves up and down her back. “Thank you for coming.”

She can’t help but chuckle. “I should be thanking you for making me.”

He groans. “I mean thank you for flying up here and staying the night with me.”

Her hand lightly slaps his tummy. “I know what you meant. I just like giving you a hard time.”

“Of course you do.” He yawns and stretches his neck and arm. Then he tips her head to kiss her. He knew he was gonna like this trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Sam’s conversation about the Chargers moving to L.A. was requested by stuckonstoney (Tumblr). Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.
> 
> No new chapter next week. I will be escaping reality for a bit. Have a good couple of weeks. Love to you all! Until next time…


	238. To Inquire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve starts looking for Loki's lost children. Tony and Pepper finally find time to be intimate.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Pepper and Tony (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Vaginal Sex

Heimdall smiles at the four Midgardians. “Welcome, friends.” He bows his head. “It is good to see you again.”

“Geez I forgot how big you are,” Bucky replies. Next to him, Howard’s tail is wagging vigorously.

Steve chuckles. “What he meant to say was hello, Heimdall. It’s good to see you, too.” He shakes the forearm of the all-seeing god. “These are my friends Wanda and Clint.”

Heimdall bows his handsome head again. “The sorceress and the adopted prince,” he addresses them with just a hint of a tease. “A pleasure. Queen Frigga is just crossing the Rainbow Bridge in her carriage. She won’t be but a few moments.” He smiles at Wanda.

She blinks. A slight blush comes into her cheeks from having been caught staring. “Forgive me. I have never seen eyes like yours before. It is as though they were made of molten gold.”

There is amusement in those golden eyes. “I have never heard them described that way before. I thank you.” He looks at Clint with a scrutinizing eye. “I have greatly looked forward to meeting you, Mr. Barton.”

Clint’s brow furrows with confused concern. “You have?”

“Is it true you have no powers? Your skills have developed through practice alone?”

“Yeah.” He draws out the word, uncertain where this conversation is going. To call Heimdall intimidating would be an understatement. There’s a regal-ness about the guy, not to mention how freaking handsome he is even to someone as firmly heterosexual as Clint. Later he’ll describe him to Natasha as a bigger more imposing King T’Challa.

“It is most impressive.” Heimdall smiles. “I would love to see your skills up close.”

The words make Clint think, which can be seen by the expression on his face. He looks out at the expanse of space. “You can see Earth from here?”

“Yes. It is just there.” He points a bit left of center.

“And you can see people on the Earth.”

“I can.”

“Can you tell me what Loki is doing?”

“Drinking tea while the fluffy orange animal sleeps on his lap. He appears to be reading something. I can’t see what. It’s on one of those electronic things, and he is not facing me. But he appears to be concentrating quite hard.”

Steve smiles. “Which cup is he using?”

Heimdall answers quickly. “It’s white. There is a circular symbol on it that looks like an axe head with the center of the blade pointed down. Beneath it are the words ‘I rebel’.” He looks at Steve. “Very appropriate.”

“I thought so. It was one of his Christmas presents,” Steve confesses. When he had seen the cup with the Star Wars rebellion symbol and those words beneath it, he knew he had to get it.

The Asgardian chuckles. “I know. I find your Christmas to be most interesting. The Queen enters.”

Wanda turns to the regal woman entering and dips into a curtsy.

“Dear, there’s no need for that,” Frigga tells her, guiding her back up. She kisses the young woman’s cheek. “You look lovely as ever, and I am so looking forward to exploring your magic with you.”

“I, too, look forward to it.”

Frigga turns to Clint. “And there’s my boy.” 

“Hi, mom,” he smiles.

She hugs him tightly. “I am so glad you’ve finally come to visit me. You’ve made me wait for far too long.”

“Sorry.”

She turns to Bucky next and kisses his cheek before saying hello to Howard. Finally, she gets to Steve. She takes his hands and kisses his cheek. “There is so much to be done.”

“There is. Thank you for helping me.”

“It is the least I can do.” Frigga gives a sad smile. “Perhaps it will help him forgive me for my part.”

Steve gives her a hug. “It’s easier for him to forgive you than Odin,” he reminds her softly.

Her blue eyes are sad as she assures him, “Odin has done his best.”

“Doesn’t matter now. All that matters is that we find them.”

“Asgard is at your disposal.”

He takes a breath. “I’d like to stay here and speak with Heimdall while Clint and Bucky check out any records you have.”

Frigga nods. “Of course.” She turns to the others. “Please follow me. My carriage is just through here. She walks out, smiling at Clint as he immediately goes to her side and offers his arm. She takes it happily.

Heimdall is looking out at the great expanse of space again. He holds his tongue until he is alone with Loki’s fiancé. “You think I know where they are.”

“I think you’re our best chance of finding them,” Steve replies. “Were you on duty the night Vali disappeared?”

“Yes. But my eyes were pointed as they always are out there.” He gestures towards the stars in front of him. “The palace and the garden are back there.” He gestures behind him.

Steve studies him a moment. “So you’re saying you didn’t see anything.”

Heimdall nods. “That is what I’m saying.”

“Did you hear it?”

The god smiles in surprised admiration. “Most are only concerned with what I see.”

“I’m not most.”

“Yes, I know.” He thinks back. “I heard the argument though I tried to shut it out. So many in the palace were in such pain at that time. But it was difficult. I had never heard Loki talk so angrily to Sigyn. Before that day, I thought those two would remain married for the rest of their lives.”

Steve can’t help but feel that strange combination of sympathy and gratitude for what happened. After all, if Loki and Sigyn hadn’t split up, he wouldn’t be with Loki. “Could you hear where Vali flew to?”

“Yes. For a while. But then the sound ceased.”

“Ceased?” he asks. “So he landed?”

“No,” Heimdall replies. “I do not think so. There was no sound marking the landing. I turned to look where the sound ended but saw nothing disturbed.”

Steve looks confused. “So he just disappeared?”

“It would seem so.”

He shakes his head. “Things don’t just disappear,” he reasons. “Not even Loki. He opens a portal and walks into,” realization hits him, “Yggdrasil. Maybe Vali flew into Yggdrasil.”

Heimdall had not thought of that before. “Who would have opened the way for him?” 

“I don’t know. Hel and Wade can do magic. Maybe Vali could, too.” The only sticking point is the memory of the trouble Helena has with opening a portal. Still, he’s seen what people can do when adrenaline is pumping through their veins.

Heimdall’s voice shakes Steve out of his thoughts. “If Vali was able to open a portal into Yggdrasil, he could be on any of the Nine Realms.”

“Okay. So we start with the closest ones first then work our way out,” Steve says. “Which realm is closest to Asgard?”

The All-Seer looks out into space and tries to judge the distances to the various worlds.

“Where can I get a map of Yggdrasil?” the Captain asks.

The questions surprises Heimdall though it shouldn’t. Of course they should be judging the distance based on Yggdrasil. “You should consult the librarian.”

Hope brings a smile to Steve’s lips. “Thanks, Heimdall. Oh, Loki says hi.”

The god smiles. “Please tell him hello back from me.” He looks and sees where the carriage is. “If you run, you can probably still ride into the city with your friends.”

“We haven’t talked about Fenrir yet,” Steve notes.

“I cannot help you.”

“Cannot or will not?”

Heimdall take a breath. “I will look for him.”

“Thank you.” Steve gives him a small smile. “I better get going if I want to catch the coach. Thanks.” With that, he runs out.

xxx

Pepper gingerly puts Nicholas in his crib. Holding her breath, she watches him for a moment, making sure he doesn’t wake up. She lets out a slow breath and walks as quietly as she can out of the room. The door is closed slowly, carefully.

Tony grabs her around the waist and kisses her neck. “Is he down?”

“He is.”

“Wanna put on some leather?” He wiggles his eyebrows.

What she really wants is to take a nap. She suppresses a yawn before answering. “Sure. The skirt okay?” She doesn’t feel like trying to get into the pants.

“Sure?” He rests his forehead against her shoulder. “That’s okay. I’ll be in my bunk.”

Pepper grabs his shirt before he gets too far. “It’s not okay. Pick me up and take me to the bedroom.” When he doesn’t move, she hardens her voice. “Now, Brownie.”

With a small gulp of arousal, he looks into her eyes before picking her up. He carries her into the bedroom. “Now what?”

“Now put me down.”

He does.

She holds her palm towards him. “Stay.” She heads to a drawer and hides from him what she’s pulling out. Then she goes to the bathroom.

The red leather skirt fits a little tight. She has to suck in her stomach to get it to close. It doesn’t exactly inspire a feeling of confidence. “And now I have a muffin top,” she tells her reflection. “Great.” She takes a breath and avoids looking at herself in the mirror while she puts on a sexier bra.

Tony is waiting where Pepper left him. His fingers rat-a-tat against his leg. It’s been a while since they’ve done anything more than a quickie, and he’s more than a little excited.

When Pepper returns, he notices no lack of self-confidence. She appears to him like a strong, capable, dominant woman. He smiles at her. “You wanted to see me, Ms. Potts?”

“I did.” She slowly walks to the drawer and pulls out her riding crop. “Your projects have been behind schedule and over budget.” She brings the crop down onto the palm of her hand. “You know I don’t like things over budget.”

“I remember,” he replies as his eyes slowly move over her body. They snap to her hands when the riding crop slaps her palm again. “I promise to do better.”

“That’s what you said last time. I’m going to need more assurance than just your word.”

“Such as?” he asks with a smile.

Her eyebrow rises. “You’re the genius,” she challenges.

“I could offer you my right testicle if I come in late and over budget on my next project.”

Pepper whacks his leg with the riding crop. “Like you’d ever give up one of your balls.”

“Ow.” Tony rubs the spot where she hit him. “That’s how you’d know I’d be sure to get it under budget and on time.”

She puts her hand on her hip. “No. You’d just assume you could talk your way out of it.”

“Well that’s true. I could talk my way out of it.” That earns him another smack of the riding crop. “Ow. That hurts you know.”

“Focus, Brownie,” she orders.

“Right. Sorry. It’s just really hard with you looking like that.” He licks his lips. “You are stunningly beautiful, Ms. Potts.”

“Don’t try to win me over with flattery, Mr. Stark. Now last time I told you if you came in over budget again you would have to make up the difference.”

“I recall.”

“You’ll be doing that now,” she tells him.

Tony can’t help but be a little cheeky. “Will I? Are you gonna deduct it out of my paycheck?”

“No. I’m going to take it in semen.”

The answer surprises him. “You’re what?”

“Taking it in semen.” She blinks. “You do know what semen is, don’t you?”

“Yes. Yes I do. I just wasn’t expecting that.” He cocks his head. “Just how are you planning on taking it?”

“With force,” she slowly walks towards him, “and finesse and hopefully a good deal of pleasure.” She turns her head just before another yawn comes. It makes her eyes water. She turns back to him. “But first, I need to get in the mood. Strip for me.”

Tony’s eyebrows rise. “Strip for you?”

The end of the riding crop is placed against his chest. “Don’t make me say it again,” she warns.

“Do you want music?”

“Yes. I’ll let you choose the song.” She moves away from him, sitting regally in the chair they have near the windows. She waits for him to turn away from her before yawning again.

The music starts as Tony turns to face her again. He starts dancing, mouthing the words to the song he chose.

_I’ve been really tryin’, baby  
Tryin’ to hold back this feeling for so long_

Tony lifts his shirt, giving her just a peek of skin.

_And if you feel like I feel, baby  
Then, c’mon, oh c’mon_

He gyrates.

_Let’s get it on  
Ah, baby, let’s get it on_

Pepper can’t help but giggle, her tiredness suddenly gone as she watches him slowly undress, pelvis circling and lips moving to the words. She reaches out and touches his bare chest. This was definitely a good idea. Her fingers trace the lines of his muscles.

Tony turns, showing her his ass before he bends over, pulling down his underwear. He steps out of them as he rises back up. Then he slowly wiggles his ass as he lip sings over his shoulder.

_And giving yourself to me can never be wrong  
If the love is true_

He shakes his ass quickly after that.

Pepper stands and turns him around. She kisses him then pushes him back onto the bed. She unfastens her skirt, realizing only then how uncomfortable it was. It falls to the floor in an undignified heap of leather.

Tony whistles as soon as he notices she’s not wearing any panties. He notices that she hasn’t gone to get her pubes waxed in a while. “The landing strip looks like it could use some maintenance.”

She quickly grabs the riding crop again and hits his thigh with it. “Really? Those are the first words out of your mouth?”

His hands are raised defensively. “Sorry. Sorry. Brain fart. Won’t happen again.”

“Better not.” Keeping the ‘toy’ in her hand, she goes to get the condoms and throws them at him. “Put one on. Now.”

He smiles at her tone. It’s just so damn sexy. “But I thought you wanted semen.”

“I do. I’m collecting it in the condom. Duh,” she adds.

Well he can’t argue with that. He takes one out and rolls it over his cock. “All set, Boss.”

She straddles him, lowering down just enough to rub herself with the tip of his cock.

“Tease.”

“Teasing can be good.” She moves his hands above his head, holding his wrists with one hand. With the other, she places his cock where she needs it and lowers herself onto it.

Tony stares up at her breasts, only partly visible in her red bra. He lifts his head and tries to lick them, making contact with her upper chest instead. “Can I see them?”

“See who?” she asks though she knows full well what he’s talking about.

He gestures to her breasts.

Sitting up, feeling him all the way inside her, she reaches back and unhooks her bra. The straps slide off her shoulders. With one hand, she pulls it away from her and drops it off the side of the bed. “Like this?”

“Just like that.” His hands have remained above his head. As he moves them now to touch them, she grabs his wrists once again and traps them where they were.

Bending over him, she starts to move slowly, sensually. Her breasts barely move. Tony, however, really wants to see them bounce. He thrusts up quickly, lowers his pelvis slowly, then thrusts up again.

“Tony,” Pepper sighs through heavy breaths. Her pace picks up quickly. She sits up straighter, one hand on his chest and the other lightly rubbing her clit. That just makes her go faster, and soon the billionaire is treated to the sight he was hoping for.

His hands stroke her thighs before grabbing them. He never increases the rhythm of his thrusts, preferring to watch her take what she needs.

And she does take it with moans that grow in volume as she nears her climax. She rides him harder, slower, until her mouth drops open and her body shakes in pleasure, a cry bubbling up from her throat at the pleasure she feels.

Tony isn’t done yet. He tries to move faster in hopes of finishing, but a nail-digging grip makes him stop.

Pepper kisses his mouth, his chin, his neck. She kisses his chest and tummy, sliding back until she is empty of him. Snapping the condom off him, she eats his cock as though it were a cold popsicle on a sweltering day.

“Fuck,” Tony breathes.

She slaps his hand then shakes a finger at him.

He nods. Biting his lip, he watches her, the reddish-blond hair tickling his hips. He moans. “You’re gorgeous.”

She pulls off him and fixes him with a withering stare. “One more word, and I’ll leave you unfinished.”

There’s another nod. This one is quick and eagerly compliant.

“Good.” She sucks his tip as her fingers play with his balls, sliding back to his anus. The tip of her finger rubs against puckered exit. It pushes just centimeter passed the skin as she takes more of him into her mouth.

He cries out, ejaculate squirting into her mouth, filling it quickly.

Her lips stay firmly against the sides of his cock until he’s done. Then she releases him, spitting out the semen into the used condom. “That should do nicely. Thank you.”

Tony laughs. “You are quite a woman.”

“Thank you. You’re not so bad yourself.” She drops onto her shoulder beside him. After setting the condom in the trash, she snuggles against him and closes her eyes.

Nicholas begins to cry.

Pepper wants to cry, too.

“I’ll get him,” Tony says sitting up.

“You don’t mind?”

“Nah. You nap. I’ve got this.” He kisses her before getting out of bed to find his underwear. Then he’s off to see to his son, something he still has a hard time believing he really does.

xxx

With the librarian’s help, Steve is now seated at a table looking at multiple maps of Yggdrasil. All are slightly different. But they are similar enough that Steve can use them to try to determine where Vali might have gone. Unfortunately, the nearest place is actually three possible places – Alfheim, Vanaheim, and Midgard. He’ll check with Frigga or Loki to see if it’s the same within Yggdrasil.

xxx

Clint can’t stop staring at the sky. There are two moons in it, and it almost makes him feel like Luke Skywalker on Tattooine, except that he isn’t in a dessert and they aren’t suns. But it’s close enough. A light backhanded slap to his arm brings his focus back to the area around him.

He recognizes one of the two men approaching. He points at the thin blond one. “Fievel, right? No. Fandango. Fabio?”

“Fandral,” the warrior corrects with a testiness in his voice.

“Right.”

Although he doesn’t know where those names came from, Bucky is sure Clint is doing it on purpose. He presses his lips together in order to prevent himself from laughing. “Good to see you again, Fandral. Volstagg,” he greets the larger, more rotund warrior. “How’re the kids?”

“Opinionated and full of fire like their mother. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He turns to the blond Midgardian. “I am Volstagg, friend and fellow warrior of Thor.”

“Clint Barton, friend and fellow Avenger with Thor and Loki.”

Bucky adds, “And honorary son of Queen Frigga.”

“We’ve heard,” Fandral replies, not sounding very keen on the idea. “Loki isn’t with you this time?”

“No.” He does his best to ignore all the petting Volstagg is giving to his dog. “We’re here with Steve trying to dig up some info on Loki’s lost boys.”

Clint smiles at the last words knowing the cultural reference is lost on literally everyone else here.

“We know nothing,” Fandral tells them.

“No surprise there.”

Bucky gives Clint a look. He knows there must be some history between them. He’ll have to ask when they’re alone again. He turns back to the Asgardians. “You don’t remember hearing anything, even rumors? The smallest thing might help.”

“There were always rumors about Vali,” Volstagg confirms. “But I know for a fact that Loki hunted down each one until the rumors died out completely.”

“What about the other one?” the archer asks. “Anyone know where Odin might have taken Fenrir?”

“No. Sorry.”

Thrud runs up. “I heard you were coming. How are you?” She shakes their forearms with a firm grip.

“We’re good. You?” Clint asks.

“Well. My father didn’t come with you, did he?”

“No. Sorry. You want us to give him a message?”

“Just that I love him and miss him,” she replies.

Clint nods. “We’ll let him know.”

“We’ve gotta go see Odin next,” Bucky tells her. “Wanna escort us?”

“I’d be honored. But I should warn you, he is not in a good mood.”

He makes a face. “Well that’s just great. Clint, maybe you should let me do the talking.”

“Don’t you trust me?” 

“No, I don’t.”

“Fair enough.”

They follow Thrud back into the palace, mentally preparing themselves for what Odin in a poor mood would be like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short chapter. It’s been a very strange and wild couple of weeks. I hope you are all doing well and that this story brings some relief from this crazy world.
> 
> Heimdall appears for chaospearl (ao3). I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Lots of love. Until next time…


	239. To Disillusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint, Bucky, and Thrud learn more about Fenrir from Odin and Tyr. Frigga helps Wanda with her training. Hodur is not thrilled by Midgardians being on Asgard. Wade takes Loki to a bar. Steve does his best to comfort Loki.  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Spanking with Belt, Oral Sex

Clint looks like a tourist as he follows Thrud into Asgard’s palace. He whistles, pitching it downward. “Impressive.”

“Yeah. That was basically my reaction,” Bucky says. Howard is quietly walking next to him.

“It’s definitely cleaner than Valhalla,” Thrud tells them.

Looking at the shiny floors, Clint says, “Is it weird that I just wanna take off my shoes and slide across the floor?”

She chuckles. “No. I used to do that as a child. Uncle Loki showed me. Not here, obviously. We did it in the hall outside our bedrooms.”

“Why not here?”

“Too exposed for Uncle. Father on the other hand loved to do it here.”

“Pretty sure Thor will do it just about anywhere.”

Bucky gives Clint a warning tap with the back of his hand.

“Yes, Far was always more daring than Uncle Loki,” Thrud continues as though there was no double entendre. Thor is her father after all.

“Thor is certainly more,” Clint struggles to find the word, “exuberant.” He looks at Bucky to see if that sounds right and gets an encouraging nod in return. “Both do love the dramatic though.”

“I think that might just be an Asgard thing,” Bucky says, basing his opinion on his last visit here.

“That would help explain Wade,” the archer repolies.

Thrud stops in front of an ornate door. “This is the All-Father’s office.” She knocks.

“What is it?” a gruff voice yells from within.

She takes a breath, puts on her best smile, and opens the door. “Hello, Grandfather.”

He looks up scowling. But then he sees her face, and his expression softens.

In the chair in front of him sits Tyr looking over her shoulder at him.

“Sorry to interrupt, but you have visitors.” She moves to reveal Bucky and Clint behind her.

“Well this should be interesting,” Tyr says with a smile.

The King does not look nearly as excited. “Is it Loki?”

“In a manner of speaking,” Clint replies as he walks past Thrud. He holds out his hand to the man he doesn’t know. “Clint Barton from Earth.”

“Tyr from Asgard.” He grasps the Midgardian’s forearm. “Which one are you?”

“He’s the archer,” Bucky says walking in. Howard is at his side. “I’m the guy with the metal arm. And Loki and Thor are both fine,” he tells Odin.

Tyr chuckles. “I remember you. You were recording Loki. Though to be honest, I remember your gentle beast more than I remember you.” He winks at Howard, offering his hand to sniff.

“I’m used to him getting all the attention.”

Odin is looking at them with impatience. “You said this was about Loki?” he presses.

“Loki’s kids actually,” Clint says, taking a seat.

The King frowns. “Hel or Wade?”

“Vali and Fenrir.”

Tyr immediately looks at his old friend. Meanwhile Odin’s eye is on Clint. The King waits to hear more. When it comes to Loki and his children, he knows better than to assume anything.

“Mind if we sit?” Bucky asks.

Clint immediately sits in the chair next to Tyr before the King can agree. He gives a small almost satisfied smile.

Bucky says a small, “Thanks,” as he takes the open chair next to Clint. Howard sits at his feet. The dog can feel the tension in the room and wants to be within easy petting distance.

Thrud stands tall near the wall by the door.

“Well?” Odin finally prompts.

“Any idea where they are?” Clint asks.

Tyr seems amused by this. “Are all Midgardians so blunt now?”

“No.” He’s starting to wonder if maybe Natasha should have come instead. She’s better at this interrogation stuff. A lot better.

Bucky gives Odin one of his better smiles. “King Odin, we’re helping Steve locate Loki’s missing kids. You know, for the wedding.”

“I don’t know where they are,” Odin replies.

Clint looks at the one-eyed ass with what Natasha calls his patented bitch face. “According to the myths, you took Fenrir and chained him up someplace.”

“According to _your_ stories,” the King challenges.

“Yeah. That’s totally what I said. But even if you didn’t do that, you know where you put the little guy. Don’t you?” It sounds like a challenge.

Though still seated, Odin straightens to his full height. “It was a long time ago.”

Clint nods slowly. “And you’re old and don’t remember much. Is that it?”

Bucky covers his eyes. He takes a breath and lifts his head, the smile back on his lips. “We realize it was a long time ago, but we figure that giving babies away wasn’t something that happened much and so would kind of stick out in your head. We weren’t wrong, were we?” The way he asks is so charming, and coupled with that little smile it’s hard to be offended.

Odin holds Bucky’s gaze, deciding he’d rather deal with the metal-armed man than with Frigga’s new pet.

Tyr looks at his old friend. His voice is gentle when he prompts, “Tell them, Odin.”

The ice blue eye slides to the God of War. “Tell them what, Tyr?” There is the unmistakable note of a threat.

The God of War turns to the two Midgardians. As he unbuckles the gauntlet on his left arm, he explains, “We don’t know where he is, but we know where he was.” On his arm beneath where the gauntlet had been, his skin is almost completely scarred up.

“What happened?” Clint asks.

“Fenrir,” Bucky says. “So he didn’t take your hand just tore into your arm instead.”

“He did take my hand. Luckily our healers were able to reattach it.” He looks at the metal. “Unlike your arm.”

“Well we aren’t so advanced.”

Clint wants to get them back on track. “So where was he?”

“Vanaheim. There is a cave in the south.”

Odin scowls. “Fenrir is dead.”

“Jesus,” Clint mutters. “Do you know that for sure, or did you just give him cancer and hope for the worst?”

Bucky clears his throat. “Where is Fenrir buried? You owe Loki that much.”

There’s a long uncomfortable silence where the two Asgardians stare at each other.

“He’s not buried,” Tyr finally says. “He escaped. Odin assumes because we have heard nothing about him that he is no longer among the living.”

“Helena would know if he died though,” Clint reasons.

“Not necessarily.” Tyr explains that belief drives where the dead go. “And Fenrir doesn’t know he’s Loki’s son. If he ended up somewhere else…”

Thrud knew her grandfather could be cruel. She had seen it as a child but knew Kings had to be strong. It hadn’t bothered her much then. She didn’t understand it. It wasn’t until she got older, until she heard the truth about the Ragnarok lie that it became real. It had made her feel ashamed and angry and helpless. She feels that way now. “All-Father?” Her voice sounds so small. She didn’t mean for it to sound so small. She forces more breath out when she asks, “Is this true?”

It takes a while before he answers. “The chain was supposed to be able to hold him,” Odin tells her.

It doesn’t make her feel better. “How long? How long since he’s been missing?”

He shrugs, unsure of the answer.

“Just like Loki,” Clint says with a shake of his head. “How many days had he been gone before you all realized it? And now this kid? Was it months? Years? Decades?”

Bucky looks appalled. “Did anyone even feed him?”

“He was given food,” the King confirms.

Tyr looks at the Midgardians. “I used to check on him every year or so.”

“Oh, great.” The archer sounds less than thrilled when he says it.

“And the Queen would visit whenever she was on Vanaheim.” He then admits that didn’t happen often.

“I can’t believe Frigga knew about this.” Clint’s view of her is in jeopardy. He has to remind himself that people change and grow, but he needs to ask her about this.

xxx

Wanda is sitting on a large pillow next to the Queen of Asgard. They are meditating. That’s not what the Queen called it, but it’s essentially meditating.

Actually, Frigga is meditating. Wanda is trying and failing.

She smiles when she hears the Midgardian shuffle yet again. “Wanda, there is no wrong way to do this. This exercise is about letting go of thoughts, allowing them to flow out of you. It’s not to prevent them from happening.” She opens her eyes and looks at the young woman.

“You did this with Loki?” Wanda asks. It doesn’t feel like magic training to her.

“I did. He absolutely hated it,” she recalls. “Truthfully, he still needs practice.”

Nodding, Wanda tries closing her eyes again. “But he found it helpful?”

“He did.” Frigga reaches over and pats her hand. “I think it may have helped him more as a Prince than as a sorcerer, but I’d like to think it helped both.”

She looks over at her new teacher. “How so?”

“Magic flows like thoughts. You become a conduit, allowing it to flow through you.”

“Like the Force?”

“The Force?” 

Wanda smiles. “It is something from a movie. Clint made us all watch it. But these people, they also do magic; only they call it the Force. And it flows through them.”

“Oh, I see. A movie…” Frigga thinks. “That is like theater, isn’t it?”

“Something like that.” They hear the door open. Two figures step through. “Hodur,” Frigga says in surprise. “Kelda, did you need this room?”

“We came to see you, dear Mother.” The words are venomous and stun Wanda in both their tone and content. “You and your Midgardian.”

“I’m sorry, your Majesty. He insisted,” Kelda explains.

“It’s fine.” When Frigga begins to rise, Wanda gets up to help her. “Thank you, Wanda.” She turns back to her son. “Actually, I’m glad you came.”

Hodur is immediately wary.

Frigga continues with introductions. “Wanda, this is Prince Hodur and his co-mediator Kelda.”

“Co-mediator?” Wanda asks.

“She’s my assistant,” Hodur says. “I mediate disputes, and the girl takes notes.”

Kelda and the Queen exchange a look. They silently let Wanda know that Hodur is exaggerating.

“I am Wanda Maximoff from Earth,” she introduces herself. She looks at the older man. “You are Loki’s brother?”

“Do I look like a filthy Frost Giant to you?”

“I do not know,” she replies honestly. “Do Frost Giants look different from Asgardians?”

He laughs. “You are stupid, aren’t you.”

It’s a good thing he cannot see the look on Wanda’s face at his words. Were she not a guest here, she would make him regret them.

“Hodur,” the Queen’s voice warns, “Wanda is my guest. You will treat her with respect.”

“Or what?” he challenges.

“Or I will let her practice her magic on you.”

“Ha! What can this weak Midgardian do?”

Wanda’s hands crackle with red magic as he speaks. Loki had warned her that Hodur could be insufferable. Still, she’s surprised when Frigga gives her a nod. Eyes wide, she feels a need to verify. “You wish me to do this?”

“Hodur wishes to see what you can do, figuratively speaking. And so do I,” Frigga tells her. “So please,” she says and gestures to her son.

Stepping up to him, Wanda raises her hand to his temple and sends her magic to bring out his subconscious.

If she thought it would be unique, she would have been wrong. Sentient beings tend to want and fear the same things. They want love, security, happiness, admiration. They fear pain, loneliness, being ridiculed, dying. The past haunts them, adding weight to those wants and fears.

Hodur is no different. As he sits on the throne of Asgard, Odin and Frigga praising them from where they stand to his right, the people chanting his name, he smiles in satisfaction. But then a shadowy figure with heavy steps approaches, silencing all around them.

“The throne is mine,” a familiar voice says as it brandishes a dagger, the sound of it coming out of the scabbard is very distinct. “And if I have to kill you to get it, all the better.”

The crowd immediately turn against Hodur and begin chanting the assassin’s name. “Lo-ki! Lo-ki! Lo-ki!”

They force Hodur into a tiny cage and wheel him off to a dark room, completely silent except for the sound of dripping water and scurrying rats. He cries out for help, but only the rats hear him.

Hodur is cowering in a corner of the room. 

Kelda almost feels sorry for him. Unlike Wanda and the Queen, she has no magical abilities and doesn’t know what Hodur saw. She only sees the aftermath. It scares her. She walks over to him. “Prince Hodur, can I get you some water?”

He wipes roughly at his eyes. Slowly he stands. “Yes. Water. Yes.”

Wanda does not move from where she has been standing. “That is what this weak Midgardian can do,” she tells him with satisfaction.

Somehow he is glaring more now than when he first came in.

“Ma?!” Clint’s voice breaks the tension but not for long. He has just entered the room with Thrud, Bucky, and Howard. None of them look pleased.

Frigga smiles. “Yes, Clint?” Her smile falters when she sees the look on his face.

“We need to talk.”

Hodur scowls. “And now the Midgardians make demands?” His head turns towards the Queen. “And call you mother?”

Thrud looks at him with disdain before addressing her grandmother. She only says one word. “Fenrir.”

Frigga’s face falls. “What about him?”

Clint, disappointment clear on his face, answers, “You knew where he was. You knew and didn’t tell his father. Not even when the kid went missing.”

Hodur is the only one smiling now.

“I searched for him. As soon as Tyr told me, I searched.”

“As well as you searched for Loki?” Clint asks.

Wanda looks at the older woman and sees the pain and regret.

“Ma?” he prompts.

Frigga holds out her hands to him. “I’m not perfect,” she says as he takes them. “I have had to make choices, difficult choices, some of which I’ve regretted. But as Queen, it is my duty to put Asgard ahead of everything else.”

“Is that how you justify locking me away?” Hodur asks.

Thrud has no patience for her uncle. “I’d say you killing Uncle Baldur is justification enough.”

Clint looks into Frigga’s eyes. “You need to tell Loki. It needs to come from you. If it doesn’t…”

“How will it help? I don’t know where he is now,” she reminds him. “I haven’t known for a long long time.”

“Why didn’t you visit him?” Bucky asks. “You could have checked on him, freed him, instead of keeping him locked away.”

“Locking family members away is their specialty,” Hodur says, making Thrud want to punch him.

Clint shakes his head. “Just shut the fuck up already.” He rubs his eyes. “Sorry, ma.”

“As am I,” she assures him.

“He’s gonna find out. Either from Steve or from you. It should come from you.”

She bows her head.

Clint pulls her into a hug. “You did your best.”

“I didn’t.”

Hodur presses his lips together. “So you admit it now.”

“Hey,” Clint says, “she’s your ma. Show a little respect.”

Kelda grabs Hodur’s arm. “Let’s go,” she says as she tries to steer him out of the room. “We have that appointment with Moellur.”

He doesn’t believe her, but he lets her move him anyway. If Frigga loves Midgardians so much, she can have them.

xxx

Loki looks up at the name of the dive Wade is taking him to. “Sister Margaret’s? Are you sure this is a bar? It sounds more like an S&M club.”

“Ha! S&M club. ‘Cause of the nuns with the paddles. Funny.” Wade puts an arm around him. “My Pops is funny!” He ushers them through the grey door to a dingy bar full up people dressed in casual assassin and thug gear. Loki in his grey suit looks distinctly out of place. “Weasel, we need two beers STAT.”

A guy with chin-length blond hair and thick glasses comes over with two bottles. “You brought a buddy. Hi, buddy. I take it you’ll be paying.” He smiles.

“Weasel, this is my dad,” Wade says proudly.

“Woah. For real?” His mouth is open. “Are you really an alien?” He asks as though he doubts it’s true.

“I am Loki, Prince of Asgard and God of Mischief. And do not come from your planet.”

“Uh-huh.” He still doesn’t sound like he believes it.

“Pop, this is my friend Weasel. He owns this bar, and he doesn’t know when he’s being rude.”

“Perhaps a demonstration?” Loki offers. “Something small.” He uses magic to change his clothes from the suit to dark jeans, white t-shirt, and leather jacket.

Weasel, not sure he can believe what he just saw, reaches out to touch the leather. “That is some next level David Blain shit right there.” He quickly sucks in some air. “You should have your own tv show. You could make millions.”

“I already have a YouTube channel. Its proceeds go to rebuilding New York and to various other charities,” Loki explains. “But thank you for the idea.” He looks around. “This is a,” he was going to say charming, but it isn’t, “cozy bar you have here. What’s that?” he asks, pointing to two large chalk boards above the bar area.

“Oh, that’s our dead pool. People bet on who will die next.”

Loki blinks. “Dead pool?” He looks to Wade for confirmation on the name. He gets it. “And people use it to bet on the next person to die? Well that’s…entrepreneurial.” He smiles. “I like it.” His eyes narrow as he reads through the list. “Does that say you bet on Wade dying next?”

Weasel looks over. “Oh, yeah.”

“You realize his healing powers along with his Jotun and faerie blood make that almost impossible.”

“Yeah, I keep meaning to, wait, did you say faerie blood?” He smiles widely. “Well that answers a lot of questions.”

“Hey,” Wade says, “I am pansexual, thank you very much.”

“Yeah. And Pan was a faerie. Am I right?” Weasel asks Loki.

The god chuckles. “Indeed you are.”

Weasel gazes at him. “How is it that you are so much more handsome than Wade? I mean, his mom must not be very attractive at all.”

“Hey, I’m right here.”

“She is actually very attractive. She is a giantess of Jotun with fiery red hair and a spirit to match. Like Wade.” Loki smiles proudly. “And I think my son is very attractive.”

“Well at least he isn’t as disgusting as he used to be,” Weasel says.

Wade sees the look on his father’s face. “You thinking of joining the dead pool?”

“I would, but I don’t think Steve would be happy with me if I put money down on Trump.”

Weasel’s mouth drops open. “Can I take it?”

“Certainly.” He takes a drink from the beer. It’s tolerable but not great.

“Cool.” He sits next to Wade. “Hey, have you heard from Vanessa?”

“No.”

There’s a tinge of sadness to his voice that makes Loki take notice. “Vanessa?”

“Ex-girlfriend.”

Weasel shakes his head. “They were hot and heavy for like a year. They were even going to get married.”

“Wade, is this true?” Loki asks.

He shrugs. “It didn’t work out. Nothing to talk about. Hey, Weasel, how about an order of wings.”

“We don’t have wings.”

“Then bring us some peanuts.” There’s an edge to his voice.

“In a minute. I wanna talk to your pops.”

“Weasel,” Loki says, “I would very much like some peanuts. Also, your beer tap is leaking.”

He looks over. “No it isn’t.” But just as he says it, one of the taps moves to the on position, and beer starts going everywhere. “Oh shit.” He runs over to stop it.

“Thanks,” Wade says.

Loki nods. “If you ever want to talk about her, I’d love hear about the amazing woman who won your heart. But until then,” he raises his bottle, “let’s enjoy our beer, and you can tell me about your last job.”

The sparkling smile reappears. “Oh, you would have loved this one. I had to sneak into North Korea to smuggle out a violinist and his family and get them to Iceland.”

“Iceland?”

“It’s starkly beautiful there. You should visit.”

“Perhaps I shall. Perhaps you’ll agree to go with me.”

Wade smiles. “That’d be great. I’m not sure Captain Hunkypants would agree. I mean unless this is a family vacation.”

Loki smiles. “I did enjoy our last one, short as it was.” The Tower of London was exponentially more fun with Helena and Wade there.

“A fun time was had by all,” he agrees.

“But please, you were telling me about the violinist in North Korea.” He drinks he beer and listens to his son tell the story, amused every time it goes off on some tangent or other but always coming back eventually.

xxx

Steve walks into the bedroom behind Oliver. “Hey.”

Loki looks up from his book. The covers are pulled up to his waist, an indication to Steve that he’s already naked. “Thank you for trying.”

“I’m not done trying yet, Kitten.” He starts undressing. “Frigga wants to visit us tomorrow. I invited her to lunch.”

Apprehension forms like a rock that sits in Loki’s stomach. It brings a sadness to his eyes.

“Hey hey hey,” Steve says as he moves to sit next to him and takes his hand. “Maybe she just wants to see you.”

“If she just wanted to see me, she wouldn’t make an appointment.”

“To be fair, she just showed up the last time she had a bomb to drop on us,” Steve reminds him.

Loki puts his book on the nightstand. “You said you aren’t done trying?”

“I’ve got a couple of good leads.”

The statement makes him feel worse somehow. “Even for Vali?”

He nods.

“I didn’t try hard enough. I should have tried harder.”

Steve pulls him into a hug. “Don’t think like that. I know you did what you could.”

“Obviously I didn’t.” He’s stopped from saying anything else by a kiss. It upsets him at first, but then he finds he needs it. His hands are in Steve’s hair to keep him there.

Steve slowly pulls away. “Heimdall told me you used your new cup for tea today.”

“Did you have him spy on me?” It’s hard to tell if Loki is teasing or genuinely irked.

“Clint wanted proof that he could really see Earth.”

“Ah. Of course.” He looks at his love. “Could we not talk about it now? I just want it to be us, nothing else.”

“Absolutely.” Steve gives him another kiss before getting up and continuing to undress. “Am I here late, or did you decide to turn in early?”

“I wanted to be ready for you.” He smiles in appreciation at the body being revealed in front of him.

“Ready for me?” There’s a quirk of a smile. “Just how ready?”

Loki’s eyebrow goes up. “Not _that_ ready.”

“Good.” He pushes down his underwear.

“I’m certainly starting to be.”

“Let me take a piss first. Then I’ll be right with you.”

Loki leans over to watch Steve urinate. “You handle that with such expertise.”

He chuckles, smiling wide. “Do I?”

“You do. I’d feel very safe were you to take hold of mine like that.”

Steve turns his head, giving him a sultry look. “You’d be feeling something. Not sure safe is the right descriptor.”

Loki bites his lip, watching his lover intently until he’s back within reach. Then he holds up the covers on Steve’s side of the bed.

They take it slow. Lingering kisses continue as hands stroke skin, heating wherever they touch. Steve does his best to make sure Loki feels loved and safe. But eventually need wins out, and he’s hungrily kissing down the god’s body. His teeth scrape over Loki’s skin.

The god hisses. His long fingers tug the blond hair. “Darling.” He moans when Steve’s mouth gets to his cock. “I don’t deserve you.”

Steve’s mouth begs to differ as he sucks on the side of the hard cock. He licks up the underside before taking the tip into his mouth.

“I need more,” Loki realizes after continuing to wonder what his mother wants to tell him tomorrow. “Please, Steve.”

It’s not what he wanted to hear. But he stops and pulls the covers back from his head. “Pain?”

“Please. My mind won’t stop.”

Most of their stuff is in Brooklyn. He looks through the nightstand hoping there’s something there to use. Unfortunately there isn’t. His options are either bathroom or dresser. He gets up, choosing to get a belt. “Turn around, Kitten. Hands and knees.” He waits for his order to be carried out. “I love you,” he says, looping the belt. “Brace yourself.” 

The belt slaps against Loki’s firm ass. Five seconds later, it hits it again.

“Tell me when you’ve had enough.”

Loki nods. His ass is just starting to sting. It’s helping.

Steve keeps the hits erratic. This way Loki won’t know when to tense up, won’t know when to expect the pain. Most of him wishes Loki didn’t need this. But there is a piece of him that enjoys the art of it, of giving him what he needs.

It takes five hard hits before Loki is able to stay in the moment. It takes 15 more before his ass stings enough that he needs Steve’s mouth back on him. He holds a hand out to Steve. “Enough. I need you.” Once more he gets on his back. This time, though, his ass is throbbing against the bed. His eyes roll back as the warmth of his lover’s mouth engulfs his cock again. “Steve.” He bucks up.

Steve holds Loki’s hips down as he goes to work. He sucks on it hungrily until he tastes the final results of his work squirting into his mouth.

Loki goes limp. “You’re everything I’ve ever wanted.”

He smiles. “Thank you.” He crawls up the toned body and kisses the thin lips. He gasps when he feels a firm hand encircle his erection. It doesn’t take many strokes to undo him. His forehead presses into the pillow just above his lover’s shoulder. His eyes are shut tight as his body spasms.

The hand lets go.

“I got you dirty.”

“I prefer being dirty,” Loki assures him. Still, he isn’t too keen on feeling sticky. He grabs a tissue and wipes up the semen. “There. All better.”

“I love you,” Steve says as he shifts to spoon his fiancé.

“I love you back, Darling.” His ass still radiates with pain. It’s exactly what he needs to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cellis (ao3) hypothesized that Heimdall knows where Fenrir is. We don’t know if that’s true or not. If he does know, he hasn’t told Odin. Would not telling him be a disloyal act? Or would it give the Kind plausible deniability.
> 
> Thank you to skydancer2000 (ff) who requested that Clint go to Asgard se we could see Hodur be jealous of his relationship to Frigga. That was the reason I had Clint go along. I hope the jealousy cam across.
> 
> Wade taking Loki to Sister Margaret’s Bar was for firechildslytherin5 (ff) who suggested a visit there. And I hope you enjoyed seeing more Wade DarylenaMcManus32 (ff).
> 
> That’s all for now. There are probably typos and grammatical errors in the chapter. Please let me know if you see any. Thanks! Until next time…


	240. To Confess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga gives information on Fenrir. Clint isn't sure he can forgive Frigga.  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Clint & Natasha (explicit), Thor & Storm  
>  **Explicit Content:** Vaginal Sex

Loki gets more and more nervous the closer it gets to lunch time. He calls Thor hoping is brother is still on Midgard.

“Loki! I was just thinking about you.”

“That’s nice. Can you come for lunch?”

The response strikes Thor as odd. “If needed. Why? What’s happened?”

“Mother is coming. She asked to come when Steve was on Asgard yesterday.”

He relaxes with a chuckle. “You had me worried, Brother. I thought perhaps there was a problem.”

“There might be.” Loki shakes his head. “Or perhaps I’m being overly paranoid. Regardless, I’d prefer it if you were here. And Storm if she’s available,” he adds.

“I’ll be sure to ask. When do you want us there?”

“Around noon.”

“We’ll be there,” Thor promises. “At least I will be there.”

“Thank you. I’ll see you then.” After exchanging goodbyes, Loki ends the call.

Steve looks at him over his coffee. “So that’s two more for lunch?”

He nods. “We should probably eat here.”

“I can make sandwiches. We’ve got chips. And I can heat up some soup,” Steve suggests.

“Thank you, but I can order from the deli. I’m sure you have important Avengers business what with Trump pissing off half the world.”

There’s a head shake and a sigh. Then Steve kisses Loki and tells him he’ll be back before noon.

Sitting alone in the living room, Loki looks at Oliver. The cat is watching a bird flying outside the window. His tail is flicking as though impatient and frustrated.

“That’s just how I feel.” Loki checks the time. There are still hours before Frigga is due to come. He turns into a cat and runs over to Oliver. Soon they are running around the apartment, wrestling and swiping at each other using paws without their claws exposed. It’s exactly what Loki needs. When they are both too tired to continue, Loki changes back into his normal human form.

Oliver jumps onto the couch and daintily walks onto his lap. He makes one circle before plopping down and falling asleep.

One hand idly petting the long orange fur, Loki smiles at him. “Thank you, Ollie. I had fun, too.” Having the cat there gives him something to concentrate on. It helps keep his mind quiet.

When the time comes, he calls the deli down the street and orders some sandwiches - pastrami with cheese and Reubens.

Fifteen minutes later, Loki is trying his best to get out from beneath Oliver without disturbing him too much. It’s harder that it looks. And just as he thinks he’s going to be able to slide out, Ollie stretches out a paw and tries to keep him in place.

“You sneaky little bastard,” Loki says quietly. “You know exactly what you’re doing, don’t you.”

The cat opens one eye, appears to smile, and closes it again.

“Well I’m sorry, but I really must get up now.” He decides to go with the quick approach. It does not sit well with Oliver.

Loki is back before anyone arrives. It’s not really surprising given that he used Yggdrasil to travel. He puts the sandwiches on a serving plate and the chips in a bowl. Next he sets the table. After that, there’s nothing else to do, and he finds himself pacing the room.

Steve is the first to arrive. He gives Loki a strong hug. “Looks great.”

“The food or me?”

“Both,” he replies.

Thor and Storm walk out of the elevator. “Has Mother arrived?”

“Not yet.”

“Those sandwiches smell mighty.” He’s stopped with a hand to his chest as he tries to pass his brother. “I’m hungry.”

“You’re always hungry,” Loki retorts. “Wait for Mother.”

Storm takes Thor’s arm. “You can wait. I’m sure it won’t be long.” She steers him to the couch. “Have you all started wedding planning?”

“Not really,” Loki replies. “You?”

“Not even close.”

“At least you have a date,” Thor adds. “We don’t even have that.” It seems to be something that irks him.

“We don’t need one yet,” Storm reminds him.

“Still it would be nice to know so we can begin making plans.”

“Shouldn’t I pass your worthiness test thing first?” she asks.

“It’s not _my_ worthiness test thing,” Thor corrects.

Storm rolls her eyes. “Fine. Asgard’s worthiness test thing.”

This time it’s Loki’s turn to correct her. “Odin’s. It isn’t required, but it is tradition with a nice bit of bigotry built in. It’s not required for suitors from Asgard or Vanaheim.”

“Figures.”

“Thor could always become human.” There’s that innocent look on the God of Mischief’s face.

Steve smiles. “You aren’t helping, Kitten.”

Before Loki can reply, Frigga appears. She looks nervous. “Thor, I didn't realize you’d be here.” She goes to hug him. “It’s good to see you. And you, Storm.” She kisses the Midgardian on the cheek.

“How are things on Asgard, Mother?” Thor asks as he leads her to the table.

“Things are as they always are. Thrud is doing very well,” she replies with a smile. “She even likes studying war strategy. She must get that from Sif.” There’s a teasing smile.

Loki escorts Storm to the table. He can feel Steve’s hand on the small of his back. It gives him strength as he tries not to think about how Frigga skipped saying hello to him.

They sit and eat. Loki is unusually quiet. He watches his mother. It seems neither of them has much of an appetite.

Thor is describing a training exercise he participated in at the Xavier mansion. “Then this girl walked straight through me. It was very strange.”

Frigga’s eyes go wide. “Was she a spirit?”

“No. She was and is very much alive.”

Storm explains that the young woman can phase through objects.

“And there is a woman who can look like anyone. But in reality she’s blue. And though her power is better suited for spying and tricks, she can fight like a warrior,” Thor says, his eyes shining with respect.

Loki nibbles at his sandwich.

When everyone seems to be done eating, Steve clears his throat. “Frigga, did you…was there something you wanted to say?”

A heaviness seems to descend on the room, and Thor’s smile drops.

Frigga looks down at the food on her plate. After a breath, her eyes turn to Loki. “Steve’s inquiry into Vali and Fenrir…”

“You know something,” Loki assumes. There is very little emotion in his voice. “Are they alive?”

She hesitates. “I don’t know,” she admits.

He doesn’t know how to feel about that. “Then what?”

There’s another pause before she speaks. “When we took Fenrir, we placed him in a cave on Vanaheim. He wasn’t like Jormungand. He was more cub than baby.”

“I remember.”

“We kept him tied up.”

“I know. Midgardian tales say as much.” He remembers when Steve told him. He had hoped it wasn’t true.

“I let him go.”

Loki isn’t sure he heard correctly. “I’m sorry, you what?”

“Let him go,” Frigga repeats. “Perhaps I should have left him tied up, but I couldn’t stand seeing him that way. So I took the chains off him and freed him.”

He’s speechless. “You freed him?”

“Yes.” The worry in her eyes is impossible to miss.

He’s still having trouble processing this. He feels Steve’s hand take his, and he gives it a squeeze.

Steve gives voice to some of Loki’s thoughts. “You don’t know where he ended up?”

“I’m sorry, no.”

“What are the odds he’s still on Vanaheim?” He can’t help but wonder if Vali and Fenrir ever found each other.

“I think it is good,” Frigga replies, a bit of hope now in her eyes. “He’s probably wild, but I’m sure he’s out there.”

“Then we’ll find him.” There’s a steely resolve in Steve’s blue eyes, and Thor nods in solidarity.

“The blanket I gave him,” Loki says, “did you let him keep it?”

Sadness appears again. “Odin took it away. But I managed to sneak it back to him.”

“Still, it’s probably gone now.”

Steve puts a hand over Loki’s. “We’ll find him.”

He wants to believe. He wants so much to believe. But he’s afraid of what will come after. The truth hasn’t been kind to him.

xxx

Clint is biting his thumbnail as he stares passed the floor.

Natasha puts her hand on her hip. “Okay. Now you’re just distracting.” When he doesn’t react, she rolls her eyes. “Clint?” She takes off one of her ballet slippers and throws it at him.

“Ow,” he says out of surprise instead of pain. “What?”

She walks over to gets her shoe. “Stop worrying. Just call them already.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You’re worried about the Asgardians.” She walks back to the center of the room. “Call Steve if you’re too chicken to call Loki.” She raises her left leg back as she leans forward. She straightens back up as her leg bends. Then she twirls twice.

“I’m not chicken.” He pulls out his phone and looks at it.

“Bwak,” she responds. “Bwak bwak bwak.”

“That doesn’t even sound like a chicken.”

“Bwak bwak bwak,” she says as she continues to dance.

“Yeah yeah yeah. I’m dialing. I’m dialing.” Actually, he’s looking up Steve in his contact list. He sends a text.

“Bwak bwak bwak.”

“I don’t wanna interrupt them if she’s still visiting,” he explains. His phone vibrates with the answer. He looks at the screen. “Huh.”

She does a backbend. “What’s it say?” Her legs move up then over until she is bent forward.

“Frigga freed Fenrir.” He looks up at her. “Wow. Say that three times fast.”

Natasha smiles. “That that that.” 

He groans. “You know what I meant. Anyway, he’ll call me later.”

“Good. Does this mean I get your full attention now?”

“Sorry.”

She walks to where he’s still sitting and kneels in front of him. Her hands rub his thighs consolingly. “I know the Frigga thing hit you hard.”

He insists, “It didn’t hit me hard.”

“Uh-huh.” She stands, eyes checking the clock near the ceiling. She still has about 35 minutes left in the room. As she walks to the bar, she tells him, “Go back to the tower if you want. I promise I won’t be offended.” She places her ankle on it.

Clint thinks about it. But then he shakes his head. “Nah. It’s not like it’s my family.” He tries to duck, holding up his hands to block the ballet slipper. “Would you please stop throwing your shoe at me?”

“When you stop being an idiot.” She holds her hand out.

He throws the shoe back. “How am I the idiot?”

“Do you want the long answer or the short one?” she asks as she puts the slipper back on.

“Short.”

Right leg on the bar, torso stretched along it, she answers, “You and Frigga adopted each other.”

He looks at her, blinking once. “And the long one?”

She switches legs. “I’m your family. Steve is my family. Loki is his. And Frigga is his. Simple.”

“I think I’m gonna need a chart.” The corners of his mouth quirk up again.

“Don’t make me throw my shoe again,” she warns.

The smile grows. “Just dance, tiny dancer.”

“Don’t do it.”

Of course that just ensures that he does. “Hold me closer, tiny dancer,” he sings. “Count the headlights on the highway.”

She knows better than to try to stop him. And when he walks up to her still singing, she lets him twirl her around as they dance.

xxx

Steve, Storm, and Thor sit at the dining table discussing a strategy for searching Vanaheim. Loki sits on the couch and pets Oliver.

“This could take a long time,” Storm says. “Maybe we should ask for more help.”

Running a hand through his blond hair, Steve says, “I’m hoping Heimdall knows something and just hasn’t told us. But honestly, I wish we had Logan.”

She nods. “His nose would be an asset.” An idea forms. “Rogue has been working on recalling powers she’s absorbed from others, trying to bring them back to the surface. Maybe she can help.”

“Yeah?” There’s hope in his voice. “Think she’d help us?”

“She does have a crush on Loki,” Thor observes. “And she owes him.”

“We should go,” Storm tells him.

He nods and turns to Steve. “We’ll see you on Asgard tomorrow then.” He next heads to Loki. “Brother, will we see you tomorrow?”

“No. No, I think not.” Loki stands to see them to the elevator.

Thor doesn’t press the matter. “Then I will see you soon.” He embraces his brother with more warmth and less force than usual. Pulling away, he clasps Loki’s shoulders and looks into his eyes. “We will find Fenrir. This I promise.”

“Don’t, Thor. Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” His voice sound as tired as he feels.

“I intend to keep it.” With that, he takes the hand Storm offers and walks with her to the elevator.

Steve waits until they are heading to the roof before pulling Loki into his arms. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m not,” the god replies in a dull voice.

He kisses the dark hair. “I love you.”

“I love you back.”

“You sure?” He caresses Loki’s cheek. “If I hadn’t started looking…”

Loki stops him with a kiss. “I know you’re doing this for me. And I’m appreciative. Truly.”

“But?” Steve feels like there’s a but coming.

“No but. I truly thought…I thought Mother would confess to something awful. But she freed him.” Perhaps there is a but. “She freed him but did nothing more to help him.”

“You heard her, Kitten. He ran away before she could do anything else.” He tries to look into the green eyes he loves.

“He could run. He was old enough to know how to run.”

Steve pulls him close. “We’ll find him.”

“He may not want to be found,” Loki says.

“Well, too bad. He’s going to be.”

The god manages a small smile. “Ordering around my children now?”

“Well if it’s good enough for daddy…” He boops Loki’s nose.

“Don’t tell that to Wade. He’ll want to take you away from me.”

“He wouldn’t. I’m not spidery enough.” He doesn’t have to see Loki’s face to know there’s a look of displeasure on it. “Kidding.”

“Not funny.”

“I know.” He pets the black hair. “I promised Clint I’d call him and fill him in.”

Loki pulls away. “Go on then.”

“I’ll make you some tea while I do.”

“Tea doesn’t solve everything you know.”

“Says the man who once told me tea makes everything better.” Steve kisses Loki’s cheek before getting up.

xxx

Clint pushes away his phone. He’s sitting at Natasha’s kitchen table in dark purple pajama pants. There’s a shot of vodka in a tumbler in front of him. Natasha is sitting across from him in a t-shirt and panties. She holds up her glass. He does the same. She clinks her glass against his. They drink.

“Think they’ll find him?” Clint asks.

“If they had Logan maybe. Although even that would be a longshot.” She pours another shot from the cold bottle into both their glasses. “And assuming he’s still on planet.” She looks at him. “Do you want him found?”

“Not really my call.” He raises his glass.

“Didn’t say it was. Just figured you had an opinion.” Natasha downs her vodka.

He nods slowly. “I hope they find him.” He empties his glass.

“You forgive Frigga now?”

After considering it for a while, he shrugs. “Taking him was still a shitty thing to do.”

“We’ve all done our share of shitty things,” Natasha reminds him. “Question is, was that shitty enough for you to throw away what you have.” She gets out of her chair and goes to sit on his lap. Her arms go around his neck. “You love her. And we forgive those we love.”

Clint holds onto her waist. “Says who?”

“Steve. Pepper. Thor.”

His eyebrows go up at that last one. “Thor?”

“Mm-hmm. And Loki. They’ve had to forgive a lot.”

“I’m not sure they have. Forgiven I mean.”

“They’ve forgiven each other.” She brushes his hair back with her fingers. “Loki forgave Steve for being an idiot and going after Bucky by himself. Thor forgave Loki for trying to kill him. And they both forgave their parents for Ragnarok.”

“Did they?” he asks. “Every time I see Loki and Odin together, I wonder if they’re going to kill each other.”

“And what about you and Frigga?” Natasha asks quietly.

Clint looks at her shirt. It has a purple bullseye and says ‘Hawkeye Caw Caw!’ on it. “Having her there when you and Steve were on the run…I don’t know if I could have gotten through it without her.”

She uses two fingers to lift his chin up. “Then forgive her.”

“You make it sound so easy.”

Natasha shrugs. She doesn’t know if it’s supposed to be easy or hard. There aren’t many people she’s forgiven. It used to be she’d kill them. After she left Russia, that wasn’t an option. At that point, there were only two people she trusted enough to feel betrayed by, and Clint and Fury never did anything bad enough to need forgiving. Unless you count Clint falling in love with her. It wasn’t until the Avengers formed that it changed. She forgave Loki (kind of) for his part in the Battle of New York. She forgave Steve for bringing down S.H.I.E.L.D. and exposing her secrets. She forgave Tony and Bruce for Ultron. She didn’t need to forgive Wanda and Pietro. They didn’t know any better. That’s it.

That’s a lie. There’s one more. The hardest. Forgiving herself. She’s still working on that one.

“Do you think you can?” she asks.

He nods. “I hope so.” He looks at her shirt again. “I should have worn my Black Widow shirt.”

She shakes her head at him. “I prefer you shirtless.”

“You do? I’m not too doughy?” He looks down at his torso.

“Doughy? Who says your doughy?” If she had added, ‘Them there is fightin’ words,’ it would not have seemed out of place.

Clint shrugs. “I don’t know. Maria.”

“Maria is a cradle robber. Who else?”

He chuckles. “Jessica Drew.”

“Jessica Drew…would know actually.” She shrugs. “Guess I like doughy.” She kisses him.

“I’m not that doughy,” he pouts.

The palm of her hand runs down his chest to his abs. “Definitely not doughy.”

“Oh yeah? You like what you feel?” He gives her a grin.

“Not bad. But I prefer this,” she says as her hand cups his cock.

He reacts with a quick intake of breath. “Gotta say I prefer that, too.”

Natasha smiles as he hardens. “You gonna pierce me with your arrow, Hawk?”

Clint groans. “That is not sexy.”

“Really? ‘Cause your arrow seems to like it.” She gives it an extra squeeze.

“It’s not your words it likes.”

Natasha pouts, but her hand doesn’t stop moving.

Clint decides to return the favor. His hands reach under her shirt and massage her breasts.

“Mm, someone is being thoughtful.”

“Well I'm a very thoughtful person.” He pinches her nipples.

She looks him in the eye. “Just how thoughtful?”

One of his hands moves down and reaches into her undies. The tips of his fingers glide against her slit, making sure to stroke her clitoris when he pulls his hand and back out.

Natasha bites her lip. She stands and takes off her underwear. Then she hops onto the table and spreads her legs.

“Holy shit you’re beautiful.”

“Thank you. You’re not so bad yourself.” She crooks her finger to beckon him closer.

Smiling, Clint leans forward and start kissing and biting up her thigh. Soon his tongue is pulsating against her slit, tasting her salty wetness.

Natasha leans back even as she holds his head in place with a hand. Her breath deepens as waves of pleasure course through her nerves. She tugs his hair whenever he does something especially good.

When he gets scared she’s gonna pull his hair out, he kisses up her stomach. His pajama pants come off. He enters her forcefully, making a moan catch in her throat. All he can think about is how beautiful she looks and how much he loves her. Wanting more, he pulls her up into a kiss.

She returns his kisses with fervor, her hand cupping the back of his neck. When they are both breathless, she leans back onto her elbows and smiles up at him. Her legs wrap around him.

Clint holds her hips and starts his rhythm. “Is that good?”

Natasha nods. “Very.” She moves with him, wanting to give him as much pleasure as she can.

His movements are swift, purposeful. His mind is focused completely on Natasha, on making her feel good, as good as she makes him feel.

With one hand on the table to hold herself steady, her other hand is rubbing her clit, her labia, bringing her closer to orgasm.

The table scoots just a bit with every thrust. Clint has to take a step forward every few moments.

Natasha’s mouth opens. She’s close, real close. But just before she reaches it, she feels Clint finish inside her, hears his release come through in a loud groan. Her hand moves faster, hoping to get herself off before he’s completely done. “Clint.”

He pulls up her shirt and sucks on her nipple.

“Fuck.” Her brow furrows. Her toes curl. Her back lifts off the table. Then her body relaxes completely, legs releasing her lover and dropping until they hang off the edge of the table.

Clint collapses into a nearby chair. He looks at Natasha still lying on the table. “How did you manage to keep your shirt on?”

“Wasn’t all that difficult,” she replies between heavy breaths.

He nods. “I can see that.”

“Carry me to bed, and I’ll take it off.”

He looks at her then at the clothes on the floor then at her again. “Okay.” He picks her up from the table and carries her to the bedroom.

She laughs. “Guess someone wants to see my tits.”

“When do I _not_ want to see your tits?” Clint asks.

“Good point.” Then she nuzzles his neck and takes a very satisfied breath. “Love you, Hawk.”

He almost stumbles. When the mini-shock wears off, he smiles. “Love you, too, Widow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a review from skydancer2000 (ff) that made me realize Frigga had set Fenrir free. Thank you for that.
> 
> Thank you for all of your support. Until next time…


	241. To Recall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve goes in search of Fenrir. Loki teaches Wanda and Helena and tests Pietro.  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Thor & Storm  
>  **Explicit Content:** Hand Job

Steve didn’t expect to be facing Heimdall again so soon. “You know what I’m going to ask.”

“I do,” the tall and imposing god confirms.

“Do you have an answer?”

“Not a satisfactory one.”

Steve clenches his jaw. “Please don’t make this difficult. Loki told me you used to be friends once. He’d come here and look at the stars with you.”

“I’m not trying to make it difficult.” Heimdall takes off his helmet and scratches his head. Amazingly, or maybe not amazingly, he’s even more handsome without the golden headdress. His golden eyes look tired. “He was kept in a cave. I never saw him. He was muzzled. I never heard him.”

Hearing him say that affects Steve in a way he hadn’t anticipated. It breaks his heart. “You never told Loki.”

“I was dealing with a family emergency when he was taken originally,” he explains. “And Frigga sent me on an errand when she freed him. They never used his name when they visited him, not that it was very often. They called him ‘the cub’.”

And now Steve feels like shit. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. You had no reason to think I did not know where he was. Or where he is,” he adds. He puts the helmet back on.

“There’s a saying on Earth. To assume makes an ass of you and me.”

Heimdall chuckles. “Yes. I’ve heard it. Clever.”

“And true as I’ve just proved.”

“There are rumors.”

“Rumors?” Steve wonders where this is going.

Heimdall nods. “Vanaheim has many forests, but there is one with a decidedly unpleasant reputation.”

“Unpleasant?”

“They say there is a creature in those woods. They say not to stray from the path during the day and not to enter at night.” His eyes find Vanaheim and the forest he’s speaking of. It’s dense, difficult to see through. “They also say not to take anything from the wood. Not a stone. Not a leaf. If you do, bad things will happen.”

“Sounds like faerie folk,” Steve says. “And given that Fenrir is a quarter faerie, sounds like as good a place as any to start.”

Heimdall observes, “Thor may not be the best companion for searching that particular area.”

He agrees. “I’ll have him and Storm speak to the King, let him know why we’re there. Meanwhile I’ll take Rogue into the wood to search.”

“An excellent plan. But you should pay your respects to the royal family first.” His golden gaze return to Earth, waiting for Thor to give a signal to return.

“I will. Loki actually told me the same thing,” Steve tells him. “From everything I’ve heard, it seems like the Vanir are a lot like Asgardians.”

“Aesir,” Heimdall corrects. “And yes we are. But the Vanir are a little wilder.”

“Wilder?” He thinks. “Frigga is Vanir, right? Guess that explains some stuff. And isn’t Hogun from Vanaheim?”

“He is indeed. Does that also explain some stuff?” the god wonders.

Steve chuckles. “Maybe. I don’t really know him very well.”

“There’s Thor. If you’ll excuse me a moment.” Heimdall activates the Bifrost. A bright light appears. Then Thor, Storm, and Rogue are standing in front of them.

Rogue blinks. She looks at the two men in front of her. Then she turns and looks at the expanse of space and stars. “I think I’m gonna be sick.”

Storm gently rubs circles on her back. “Just breathe through it. Breathe.”

“No, I’m really gonna be sick.” She bends over, hands on her knees, and tries to breathe slowly in through the nose and out through the mouth.

Steve walks over and blocks the sight of space. “Rogue, look at me. This is real. And what you just went through is no worse than a roller coaster. You like roller coasters, right?”

She looks up at him. “Yeah.”

He smiles. “There you go. What do you usually do after you get off a roller coaster?”

“Decide which ride I wanna ride next.”

He laughs. “Well the next ride is going to be to the royal stables. So kinda like a carousel only not in a circle.”

She nods. “I’m okay. Just kinda took me by surprise.” She looks around and sees the handsome dark-skinned Asgardian again. Her jaw drops.

“Understandable,” the god replies. “So you are feeling better?”

It’s hard to talk when so handsome a man is looking directly at you. She manages to nod and wonders if all Asgardians are gorgeous.

Thor knows that look well. “Rogue, this is Heimdall the All-Seer. He stands watch and guards Asgard. Heimdall, this is Rogue. She is an X-Man.”

“I know who she is,” the All-Seer replies. “Loki has taken a special interest in her.”

Rogue blushes.

Steve, not wanting to waste any time, suggests they get going. He doesn’t know how long it will take for Thor’s goats to take them to Vanaheim, so he’d like to leave as quickly as possible.

“Of course. Goran is waiting with a chariot,” Heimdall informs him. “Good luck.”

“Thank you. And thank you,” he says, hoping the god understands he means for the rumor about the woods. That’s when he realizes he never got the name of them. “What is the place called?”

Heimdall looks him straight in the eye. “The Ser Skogen.”

“The Ser Skogen,” Steve repeats to make sure he understood.

Thor gives him a questioning look, but it’s ignored. It’s been a while since he was on Vanaheim last, but he remembers hearing tales of the Ser Skogen by some of the people in the tavern he got drunk at. He didn’t take it seriously. Still, it’s never good to tempt fate.

xxx

Wanda and Hel are back in the Basement. Neither particularly want to be here anymore.

“Do you not love me anymore?” Loki asks.

Hel puts a hand on her hip. “Not when you make us throw rocks.”

“Would you prefer throwing knives?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Because we’re throwing knives today.”

Wanda’s eyes grow wide. “We are?”

“Yes.”

They narrow again. “Literal or figurative?”

Loki laughs. He takes the rolled-up leather from beneath his arm. He unties the thin strap and unrolls the bundle out onto a table. There are at least 20 throwing knives nestled in their individual sheaths in neat rows. “Is that literal enough for you?”

The Sokovian pulls one out and inspects it or at least pretends to. She nods before putting it back. “Yes. That is literal enough for me.”

“Good. Grab five and follow me.” He takes five then walks off.

Wanda and Hel each take five and follow him.

He stops. “We’ll start with stationary targets first.”

“Easy,” Hel says. She flips one of the blades up and catches it at the handle.

Wanda, on the other hand, has never thrown blades before. She has used them and directed them with her mind. But she’s never just thrown them. The difference between the two women is easy to see. Hel’s knives sink into the hay targets with a satisfying thunk. Wanda’s knives tend to bounce off and land on the ground.

Loki spends more time with her, teaching her about the balance of the blade and how it and the weight contribute to its spin. Hel listens in, curious. But then she starts to overthink her throws and starts to miss. Her father steps in and reminds her to trust her instincts. “All of this information, it should reside in your subconscious mind. Trust it and your instincts.” He throws two of the knives together, and they sink into the target at the center.

Hel nods, takes a breath, and throws another knife. It’s better.

Wanda loosens her shoulders before taking a stance and throwing a knife. When the blade sinks into the target, she raises her hands in the air in celebration. “I did it!”

Loki smiles. “You did indeed. Very good. Now do it again.”

xxx

Steve is anxious to get to the Ser Skogen, but the King of Vanaheim doesn’t seem to want to let him go. If he had to describe Frigga’s brother, the best he could give is that the King looks like the Ghost of Christmas Present – boisterous, friendly, and larger than life. When he first saw him, Steve half expected to hear him say, “Come in, and know me better, man.” He was a little disappointed when he didn’t.

Rogue is all blushes and smiles as the King compliments her.

“Have you ever dreamed of being a queen?” he asks her jovially.

“Sure. But I outgrew it,” she replies. The King is attractive for an older guy, but he’s much too hold for her. Like thousands of years too old.

Thor laughs heartily at the reply. “Nice try, Uncle. But you should know Midgardian women are very strong.”

“So are Vanir women. Or have you forgotten?” Freyr asks.

Ignoring the amused look Storm is giving him, Thor replies that he has not forgotten. “Is that why you cannot keep a wife?” he teases.

“Hush, you. The Queen is on Alfheim. She left before I was told of your visit. She will be sorely disappointed that she did not get to meet your fiancée and your lovely friends.”

Steve clears his throat. “I apologize for the short notice, your Majesty.”

“Such formality,” the King exclaims. “Please call me Freyr. We’re practically related.”

“Freyr,” Steve repeats back. “We have reason to believe that Loki’s children Fenrir and Vali may be here.”

“Vali?” That seems to come as a great surprise. “What makes you think Vali is here?” He listens as the Midgardian explains. “In other words, it’s a gut feeling.”

“It’s a calculated hypothesis,” the Captain corrects. “And we know that Fenrir was kept here on Vanaheim.”

Freyr nods. “This I can verify. Not one of my sister’s finest moments. But Vanaheim is a large place. Where would you even start looking?”

“The Ser Skogen.”

Thor chuckles. “The Ser Skogen? It’s considered dangerous, you know.”

“So I was told.”

“It _is_ dangerous,” Freyr tells him.

“If Fenrir is there, I have no doubt it is.” Steve is growing impatient. He decides to move things along. “I thought Rogue and I could go out there and check it out. Thor, Storm, maybe you could stay here and see if anyone saw anything when Fenrir escaped?” He gives his best hopeful look. He figures if it works on Loki it’ll hopefully work on them. It does.

xxx

Wanda throws the dagger at the target. But instead of the satisfying thunk, she sees Pietro cleaning his fingernails with her dagger. “Hey!”

“I grew bored,” he says with a pout.

Loki raises an eyebrow. “Aren’t you supposed to be studying bomb disarmament?”

“I got bored.”

“Oh? FRIDAY, run bomb simulation four. Set timer to two minutes.” A suitcase appears on the ground near his feet. “It’s all yours,” Loki says, motioning towards the suitcase.

Pietro realizes he should not be surprised, but he is. He races to the suitcase, putting the dagger back into her sister’s hand, and carefully opens the metal box. The first thing he sees is a countdown clock in big red numbers.

1:55

1:54

1:53

Pietro’s eyes look over the bomb. All of the wires are white. He sighs because of course they are. Why would he think Loki would make this easy? He starts following each wire as he tries to remember what he was taught.

“Please continue, ladies,” Loki tells Wanda and Helena.

“But, Da, I want to see what he’s doing.”

He sighs. “Fine. Wanda, I assume you want to watch, too?”

“I would like to move away,” she replies.

Pietro looks up. “You have such little faith.” He returns to scrutinizing the bomb.

1:00

0:59

0:58

Helena crosses her arm and leans to one side. “Do you know how to disarm it?” She sounds skeptical.

“I’m working on it.” As the seconds tick down, he makes a decision. In the blink of an eye, he pulls out all of the wires. He smiles when he looks up at Loki.

“I’m fairly certain that’s cheating.”

“But it worked.” He smiles. It’s a smile that usually works in getting him forgiveness.

“It did. Congratulations.” Loki gives a small smile. “And now you really must go back and actually learn the material. Captain Rogers will not be as lenient as I have been.”

Pietro makes a face. “I don’t learn so well from books.”

“Well don’t look at me. I’d just turn it into something else,” the Trickster replies. “Perhaps Clint or Natasha can show you.”

Wanda makes a face. “Don’t make a fool of yourself with Natasha please.”

“Fool of myself?” Pietro asks. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He knows exactly what she’s talking about.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

Helena looks at Wanda then Pietro then Wanda again. “Well I don’t. What are you talking about?”

Wanda explains, “We were in the elevator when the doors opened on the gym floor and Natasha got in. She was wearing one of those tight bras that push your boobs in.” She presses her hands against her breasts and tries to flatten them.

“Sports bra,” Loki provides.

“Yes. One of these. And the very tight pants they wear, too.”

“Yoga pants. Supposedly they are one of Clint’s weaknesses.”

“Well they are one of Pietro’s weaknesses, too,” Wanda assures him. “You should have heard him trying to speak to her. It was truly embarrassing.” She sets the scene, how he was boasting about being the fastest man on earth. “He says he is fastest at everything. Natasha looks him up and down. Then she says, ‘I hope not at everything.’ He cannot speak for three full minutes after that.”

“Not true,” Pietro insists. “This is all not true.”

Helena shrugs. “I wouldn’t blame you if it was. She’s gorgeous. I’d get tongue-tied, too.”

Loki smirks. “She’d chew you both up and spit you out. No offense, Pet.”

“None taken, Da. Actually I kind of wish she would.” She winks at him.

xxx

The woods feel sacred. Not in a peaceful, one-with-God sort of way. In an otherworldly, we-don’t-belong-here, we’re-intruding sort of way.

“Steve,” Rogue begins in a small voice, “are you sure this is the place?”

He scans his surroundings. The hairs on his arms and the back of his neck are standing on edge. It feels like they’re being watched. “I am.”

“I was afraid you were gonna say that.” She takes a breath. “What do you want me to do? Storm said somethin’ about trying to bring up Logan’s powers.”

“Yeah. I was hoping you might be able to sniff him out if he’s here.”

Rogue touches his arm with her gloved hand. “Um, how would I know what he smells like?”

It’s a good question. His brow furrows. “I would think he might smell a bit like Loki?”

Her brow furrows, and her lips twist as though thinking, trying to remember what Loki smells like. “You didn’t happen to bring something of his, did you?”

Steve’s face falls. “I didn’t. I’m sorry. I didn’t even think of it.”

“It’s alright,” Rogue says. “Maybe I’ll smell somethin’ familiar.” Under her breath she adds, “Assuming I can actually use Logan’s power.”

“Just try. Try your best.”

She nods. Closing her eyes, she tries to remember the feel of Logan’s consciousness. It’s easier to tap into his than some of the others. Her senses sharpen. Scents previously hidden suddenly fill her nostrils. At first there’s too many. She can’t parse them out. And then there are the sounds. Her ears ring with them.

Steve grows concerned when he sees her double over. “Rogue? Rogue, are you okay?”

She nods again. “It’s just a bit to get used to. Believe me, it’s not as bad as a telepath.” She tries to smile.

He scrutinizes her. “Okay. But if it gets to be too much, you stop.” He waits for her to agree before continuing. “Do you…Can you smell Loki on me?”

She leans closer and sniffs. She gets his scent – clean and manly. Then she gets a hint of something else. It’s hard to describe, but it’s distinctly Loki. “Yeah. I can smell ‘im.”

His eyebrows rise. “You almost sound like him.”

That makes her laugh. “He does have a strong personality.”

“Yes he does.”

Rogue looks at him. “Steve, we don’t belong in this wood. I felt it as soon as we came in. But now, now using Logan’s senses, I know it.” She looks around. “There are things here that aren’t…”

“I know. But I have to try. For Loki.” He looks over the woods. “Fenrir, if you’re here or if any of you know him, your father asks for your forgiveness. He was lied to. Had he known how they treated you, he never would have allowed it.” He looks at Rogue.

She gives him a supportive smile.

After waiting a moment, they follow the path deeper into the woods.

xxx

If not for the lights of the city, it would be dark outside. Loki stands when he hears the elevator opens. Although he told himself it was highly unlikely that Steve would return with Fenrir, he’s still disappointed when Steve tells him they found no sign of him. He tries to smile with gratitude. “Thank you for making the effort.”

Steve looks at him with determined blue eyes. “I’m not done. I’m going back. Thor is loaning me Toothgrinder so I can go back and forth. He’s down in the Basement.”

“Toothgrinder?” Loki can only imagine the types of messes the large goat is leaving. “Oh Maria is going to love that.”

“I promised I’d clean up after him.”

“Oh you silly man. Do you even know what to do?”

“Yes. Goran told me before I left. Sleipnir says hello, by the way,” Steve adds.

That makes Loki smile. He pulls his love into a hug. “Thank you. No one has ever done so much for me.”

Steve doesn’t know what to say to that. All he knows how to do his hold on. He can feel Oliver rub against his leg.

“Someone else is happy to see you,” Loki observes.

He bends over and pets the cat. “Hi, Ollie. How ya doin’?”

Oliver meows back.

“Oh yeah? And then what?”

The cat meows again.

“You don’t say.”

Loki chuckles. “Forgive me for interrupting your conversation, but I need to take the Captain and show him my appreciation.” He takes his love’s hand and pulls him to the bedroom. “Have you eaten?”

“I have.”

“Good.” He closes the bedroom door after Oliver enters. The cat goes directly to his tower and curls up to sleep. The Asgardian meanwhile unfastens Steve’s trousers.

“Loki, what are you doing?”

“Showing my appreciation.”

“Kitten, you don’t have to do this.,” Steve tells him.

“I know.” The pants drop just as water can be heard in the bathroom. When Steve turns to look, Loki gently guides his head forward again. “Don’t want to ruin the surprise.”

“The sound of water already kind of ruins it.”

“Oh. Yes. I suppose it does. Oh well.” He continues to undress the Captain.

Steve can’t help but smile. “I hope you’ll be getting undressed, too.”

“I shall. All in good time.” Good time is once Steve is completely naked. When Loki’s hands move to remove his shirt, he is stopped.

“I wanna do that.” It’s the artist’s hands that slowly reveal the toned body. “You are so gorgeous.” He can’t stop touching, tracing the lines of his lover’s body.

“The bath is going to get cold if you keep doing that.”

“Aw. You ruined my surprise,” Steve replies with pretend disappointment.

Loki pouts. “How horrible of me. Perhaps I can still surprise you like this.” He picks Steve up bridal style and carries him to the bathroom.

Steve holds on to him and laughs. “Before you put me in the tub, I need to take a piss.”

“Yes, Captain.”

As Steve relieves his bladder, Loki gets into the tub full of warm water and bubbles. He watches the muscular body standing before the toilet. “When you’re done, get in here and tell me all that happened.”

Steve looks over at him. “You ordering me around now?”

Loki gives him his innocent look. “I? Ordering you? Goodness no. Think of it more as a request.” He blinks. “Please?”

He grins. “Well how can I refuse when you said the magic word?” He gets into the tub. “Oh that feels good,” he says as he leans back against his lover’s chest. “Now I’m truly home.”

“So tell me, what did you think of King and Queen of Vanaheim?”

“I didn’t get to meet the Queen,” Steve says as a touch along his thigh threatens to distract him. “The King, though, is quite the character. He’s like a bigger, happier, more emotive Thor. You must have hated him growing up.”

“No. Just the opposite. Not that we saw him much. Not until I was older.”

“And then?”

“And then I underestimated him despite my mother’s warnings to the contrary. I thought him stupid and naïve. I soon learned for myself he is neither.” He doesn’t feel like going any further down memory lane. “And how was the rest of your trip?”

Steve tells him how Rogue is mastering her powers. He describes the woods, how they felt. “I’m hoping when I go tomorrow, word will have spread. Maybe Fenrir will come to me.”

Loki doubts it. “How about no more talking.” His fingertips graze over Steve’s cock. he can feel it swelling. “Mmm. There’s my big man.”

Could be worse. He could have called it the Little Captain. 

The water swishes as Loki’s hand works.

Steve closes his eyes, pushing back against Loki. His hands grab the sides of the tub. “You don’t have to do this.”

“Oh, so I should stop?” He moves his hand away.

“No,” Steve replies quickly. The lack of touch already feels like torture. “Kitten.” He bites his lip. After taking a breath, he uses his Captain’s voice. “Loki, finish what you started.”

“Or?”

“Or no Brooklyn for a month,” he threatens.

“You wouldn’t.”

“Do you really want to test me?” When there’s no reply, he orders, “Now, Kitten.” He swears he can feel a bulge against his skin.

“Yes, Sir.” Loki’s hand returns to the engorged cock. He strokes it expertly, his fingers caressing the testicles each time he reaches the base of it.

Steve turns to kiss him. It’s not a long kiss. He needs is breath as his lover continues to work him. He reaches behind him and gives Loki the same treatment. He was right. Loki is already hard.

“Oh, Darling. More.”

“More?” He tries to think, but it’s difficult with Loki making every one of his nerves come alive with pleasure. “Next time I’m definitely ordering you around. I’m going to be on my hands and knees.”

That makes his breath catch. “You will?”

“Mm-hmm. You’re going to be behind me. Fucking me. Hard.”

“And spanking you.”

Steve smiles. “If that’s what you want.”

“It’s what I want.”

“Then you’ll be behind me. Spanking me. Pounding me. Over. And over. And over again.”

Loki moans. “Do you promise?”

“I do. I promise. Oh God I promise,” he moans as he gets closer. “Loki. Kitten.” His mouth drops open. He squeezes his lover’s cock as his orgasm bursts from him.

The god is still hard and wanting. “What else do I get to do to you?”

Panting, Steve turns around. He grabs Loki’s cock in a firmer grip. Lips touching his lover’s, he responds, “Anything you want.” He kisses Loki expertly, with need and desire as his hand continues to work.

Loki bucks into his touch. “Steve,” he moans against his lover’s lips.

“Right here, Kitten.”

He grabs onto Steve’s impressive bicep. “I love you.”

“I love you back.” Steve nips at his lips. His thumb swirls over the tip of Loki’s cock. His other hand pinches the god’s nipple. His teeth bite into the soft flesh of his earlobe.

Loki comes with a soft cry. His chest heaves as he smiles at his fiancé.

Steve smiles back. “Best part of my day.”

“Mmm. I know exactly what you mean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cellis (ao3) thought Heimdall knew more about Fenrir than he was letting on. Now we know what he knows, and we have a lead on Fenrir. 
> 
> I hope life is treating you all well and continues to do so. If it isn’t, then I hope it gets better. Until next time…


	242. To Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday celebrations for Wade and Storm.  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Thor & Storm (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Vaginal Sex

Steve has been mapping what he can see of the forest with each visit. Sometimes the path diverges. He marks these on the map and takes each path. In this way, he slowly travels more of the Ser Skogen than anyone on Vanaheim.

He also sketches the animals and plants he sees there. Even though he stays on the path, he sees at lease one new type of animal every day he’s there. It’s almost as though they’ve come to see him out of curiosity. He talks to them as he draws. He always starts with asking about Fenrir. Then as he starts to draw, he introduces himself and tells them what he’s doing. He also tells them about Loki, the Loki he knows, and how Loki very much wants to find Fenrir. Sometimes the animals leave. Sometimes they stay, and he tells them a little about Earth. He shows them the sketch when he’s done. Some come very close to see it. Others immediately scurry away.

Every night he shows the sketches to Loki. Every night Loki asks if he’s shown these to King Freyr.

“No. Not yet. I’ll show them to him after we’ve found Fenrir.”

“You could publish them here, too,” Loki suggests. “They’re lovely enough to sell as art prints.”

“Thank you, Kitten.”

“Even Wanda and Pietro said so last night.”

Steve chuckles. “I remember. I was there.” He closes his notebook and places it on the coffee table. “When do we have to leave?”

“As soon as Helena arrives. We’re meeting Wade there.” Loki takes his hand. “I finished framing the picture you made him.”

“Are you sure he’s going to like it?”

“Are you joking? He’s going to love it.” He pouts. “Especially since you included Spider-Man in it.”

Steve smiles. “That part I know he’s gonna love. Did you get it wrapped?”

“I wrapped it myself,” the god says proudly. “And I got him something else, too.”

“Oh? Should I be worried?”

“Only if he wants to kill you.” He leans in and takes a kiss.

“Do you two ever stop?” Helena asks. She’s in a tailored mini dress with long sleeves and a V at the neck. The material is predominantly purple, but the psychedelic pattern contains yellow, orange, green, and blue. Her legs are mostly covered by thigh high black leather boots. There is definitely skin visible between the boots and the dress. She’s carrying a small package wrapped in black paper. It has a floppy red bow on it.

Loki stands. “Don’t you look lovely.” He gives her a hug and a kiss.

“Thank you, Da. Hello, Step Da. How is the search for my long-lost brother going?”

“Slowly,” Steve answers as they embrace. “We ready?”

“Yep.”

Loki says goodbye to Oliver before picking up the large light blue gift bag.

They go to Sister Margaret’s. The name causes Steve to give Loki a look. They go in and see Wade sitting at the bar.

Weasel whistles. “A whole mess of pretty people just walked in.” He raises his voice. “You sure you have the right place?”

“Hello, Weasel,” Loki greets as they near. “This is my daughter Hel and my fiancé –“

“Captain fucking America standing right here in my bar.” The man is definitely staring. “You’re right, Wade. He’s dreamy. Hey, do you think I could get a picture?”

The Captain chuckles. “Sure. But only if you call me Steve.”

He smiles. “Okay, _Steve_.”

Wade understands completely. “You should pinch his ass. Tight. So tight,” he says. “Like a drum.”

“Really? Wow.” Weasel leans over the bar to see if he can visually confirm it.

Helena rolls her eyes. “It’s like we don’t exist.”

“Get used to it, Pet.” Loki hands Wade a large balloon that says Happy Birthday on it. “Shall we procure a booth?” He walks passed some burly biker people to an empty one. He and Steve sit on one side. Helena and Wade sit on the other. She immediately hands her brother the present.

“Ooh. Gothic paper. And in my colors, too. Nice!” He shakes it near his ear. “Does it break?”

“Maybe.”

“Does it…bark?”

She laughs. “No! Just open it.”

He starts to carefully unwrap the present. That lasts all of three seconds before he rips the packaging. He gasps when he opens the box. “A lucky cat!” He pulls out the white porcelain cat that has one paw up as though giving a high five. “It’s just like the one on Sherlock. I love it!” He wraps his sister in a big hug. Then he kisses her head before giving her a noogie.

“Wade! Stop!” She squirms.

Weasel comes over with a pitcher of beer and four mugs. “Cool cat, bro.”

“I know, right?”

“Word of advice, don’t stick it up your ass.”

Wade pouts. “You’re no fun.”

Steve busies himself by pouring the beer and passing them out.

Loki gives Wade the present from him and Steve next.

“So pretty! Look, Hel. It’s blue ‘cause I’m a boy.” He bats his eyes. He starts throwing up the tissue paper that covers the top section of the bag. First he pulls out a blade sharpening kit. “Ooh. I’ve been needing one of these.” More tissue paper flies up. Then he pulls out a pillow in the shape of the poo emoji. He hugs it against his head. “It’s so soft. And surprisingly smells very pleasant. Hold this.” He hits Hel in the face with it, letting go before he knows she’s taken hold of it. More tissue paper gets thrown up. He lifts a framed drawing out of the bag and squeals. “For me?”

Loki smiles. “It is.” He can practically see hearts in his son’s eyes.

Wade looks at the picture again. He notices the signature. “You drew this, Step Pop?”

“I did. I hope you like it.”

“Like?” He starts to tear up. “I love it. It’s beautiful.” He sniffs as he drinks in the image. It’s him with bloody katanas having just beheaded a Hydra agent. Spider-Man is swinging in and helping him by webbing up another bad guy. Loki, Hel, and Steve are in the background also fighting Hydra agents. He shows it to his sister. “Look. There’s you.”

She smiles. “Okay. That’s pretty awesome.”

Steve can’t take all the credit. “It was Loki’s idea. He told me what I should draw.”

“You’re the best two dads ever,” Wade says. He stands as best he can. “I have the best two dads ever!”

A few patrons flip him off. Another yells back, “Good for you!” A few more yell, “Shut up!”

Wade sits back down with a huge smile. “I love this place.” He gazes at the picture again and drinks his beer. “So you love birds have any plans for the big VD?”

“VD?” Helena asks.

“Valentine’s Day with the hearts and flowers and chubby babies shooting arrows into people. Nothing says romance like murdering babies.” He raises an eyebrow. “Baby murderers. Murderers who are babies.”

Steve feels the need to point out, “They don’t actually murder people. The arrows are arrows of love. They make people fall in love with each other.”

Helena looks at him with an odd expression. “And you let babies have that power?”

“They’re called cherubs. They’re…Never mind,” Steve says when Wade leans forward, rests his elbows on the table, and rests his head on his palms.

“No. Please. Continue,” Wade requests as he look up at him.

The artist looks very uncomfortable now. “They’re a type of angel. I think.” Then he does something he never does. He uses his phone to check. “Cherub are otherworldly creatures who directly attend to God.”

Loki furrows his brow. “I thought the babies with the arrows were cupid.”

Steve thinks. “Uh. Yeah. I guess they are different. Sorry. They’re cupid.”

Loki raises his mug. “A toast. To my son on the day we celebrate his birthday.” He smiles at Wade. “I love you. I’m proud of you. And I am so grateful to have you back in my life.”

“To Wade,” Steve says. “Happy Birthday.”

Helena kisses her brother’s cheek. “Happy Birthday, Brother.”

They clink glasses and drink.

xxx

Loki and Steve are in bed watching one of the late night shows. Oliver is insisting on being petted, walking over them and trying to get his head beneath their hands.

“You shouldn’t go tomorrow,” Loki tells his love.

It takes Steve’s mind a moment to catch up and realize he’s talking about him going to Vanaheim. “No? Why?” He can’t help but wonder if Loki is changing his mind about this.

“Because you’re tired. Because you’re neglecting your Avengers duties. Because you forgot tomorrow is Valentine’s Day.”

He gives Loki a surprised look. “You hate Valentine’s Day.”

“I don’t hate it. I just think it’s stupid and horribly un-romantic,” Loki explains.

He smiles. “I know, Kitten. So why does it matter?”

“Because _you_ like Valentine’s Day.” Loki searches his eyes. “I will not sacrifice you.”

“That’s not what’s happening,” Steve assures him.

“Then I will not have you sacrificing yourself. Besides,” his thumb strokes the plump bottom lip, “I miss you.”

“You miss me? But I’m here every night.”

“But you’re always so tired,” Loki pouts.

“Oh,” he chuckles. “You want more sex.”

Loki raises his eyebrows. “I did not say that.”

“You didn’t have to.” He leans over and kisses him.

Loki looks at his love with concern. “Please, Steve. I worry about you. Even if you don’t go to work, stay. Sleep in. Spend the day with me.”

He smiles as he looks into the green eyes. “Well how can I refuse an offer like that?”

“You can’t,” the god assures him.

“No I can’t.” The corner of his mouth quirks. “At least I came back early for Wade’s birthday dinner. That bar is…an interesting place.”

“I like it. And that Weasel fellow seems like a good friend to him.” Loki closes his mouth as Oliver’s tail bumps against it. “I think our cat has missed us.”

“Well I know where I’ve been. Why does he miss you?” It’s Steve’s turn to get a tail mustache.

“I’ve been training Wanda and Helena.” He scratches under Ollie’s chin. “And he misses Howard.”

“We should do something with Bucky and Carol.”

“Such as?”

“I don’t know.” Steve thinks. “Maybe bowling? Or miniature golf.”

“Miniature golf?”

He describes the game, telling the god how there are fun obstacles put in the way to make it interesting and a little more difficult to make the putts.

Loki looks at him. “Sounds interesting. Do you think you and Bucky will be able to hit the balls softly enough?”

“I don’t know. Maybe I should practice with yours.” He rolls over and grabs the god’s testicles and making him giggle. Oliver does not find this funny, though. He meows and goes to his cat tower to give himself a bath.

“You scared Ollie away,” Loki pouts.

“Then let me make it up to you.” Steve kisses him but then pulls away to yawn.

“You’re tired. Release my balls, and go to sleep,” Loki tells him.

It’s Steve’s turn to pout. “I don’t want you feeling neglected.”

“We’ll take care of that tomorrow,” he assures him. “For now, sleep.” He gently guides the blond head onto the pillow and gives him a soft kiss.

“I love you, Kitten.”

“I love you back, Darling.” Loki caresses his cheek. “Now sleep.”

xxx

When he brought it up a few days ago, Storm told Thor that she didn’t want anything special for her birthday, just a nice dinner and some time with him. She knew even then that he would ignore her request. Now she is sitting in an amazing restaurant in Cairo, drinking champagne while eating too much Egyptian food. It’s the best meal she’s had in a while.

“Leave room for dessert,” Thor warns her with that grin of his just before taking a drink of his champagne. He’s in Midgardian clothes and has his hair pulled back in a sleek bun. He had heard her when she said she didn’t want something special, but there was no way he wasn’t going to try to do something memorable to celebrate the day his fiancée was born. Luckily, she has approved of the night so far.

“Dessert? I don’t know if I can eat another bite.”

“Oh, I think you’ll make some room.” He motions to the waiter.

A moment later, the waiter comes carrying a thin round dessert with a lit candle in the center of the round dessert. Thor sings “Happy Birthday”, quietly at first but with increasing volume so that by the time he gets to singing her name, he does it at the top of his voice. “Happy Birthday to youuuuuuuu!”

Storm is laughing with complete embarrassment. “Thank you.” She makes a wish (for them to find more happiness than pain) and blows out the candle.

The waiter cuts into the dessert. He lifts the first square piece, strings of cheese still clinging to the cake it was removed from. The piece gets placed on a small plate in front of Storm.

“Kunafeh?” It smells amazing. The thin crunchy dough holds a soft cheese and is soaked in a simple syrup. “I haven’t had this in decades.”

A worried look comes over his face. “Do you not like it?” He exchanges a glance with the waiter who is now serving him.

“Like it?” Storm smiles. “I love it.” She forks some into her mouth and closes her eyes as she savors the taste.

Thor smiles at her reaction. “Happy Birthday, my love.” He tastes his own. It’s sweet and cheesey. It’s good, but he thinks he likes cheesecake better.

“Thank you, Thor. This has been wonderful.”

“It’s not over yet. I thought we’d go to the Eiffel Tower in Paris. Then we could go to New York, watch the sunset, and go dancing.”

“Wow. Well I do need to work off this food.” Her foot makes contact with his leg. “And I do like to dance.”

Thor smiles. “And I like to watch you dance.” He feeds her some of the kunafeh.

“It’s hard to believe it’s only lunch time in New York. I hope we aren’t having another big dinner there.” She takes another sip of champagne.

“I was thinking pizza and beer.”

Storm smiles. “Before dancing in New York I hope.”

“Certainly.” He takes her hand. “If you’re worried, this is the only thing I actually planned. Everything else will be completely...,” he searches for the word.

“Unplanned?” she suggests.

“Yes. Mostly.”

That last qualifier makes her a little nervous. But she figures if the next thing he planned is even close to how nice this one is, she’s okay with that.

xxx

Paris is cold but beautiful. Storm and Thor see the Saturday night crowd waiting to go up into the Eiffel Tower and look at each other.

“As Avengers,” Thor says, “we should really wait in line with all the others.”

“We don’t have to go up,” she tells him.

“Yes, we do. It’s your birthday.”

“That doesn’t mean I have to.” She strokes his cheek. “Thor, I love you. The restaurant was special enough. And just being in Paris is special enough.”

“No,” he says, “it’s your birthday, and I want to take you to the top of the Eiffel Tower.” It’s clear from his expression that he will not change his mind. 

“Fine.” Storm takes his hand and leads him away from the crowd. When they find a bit of space, she holds her arms out. Her eyes become white as she calls upon her power. The wind whips around them faster and faster. They rise into the air. “You are only an Avenger. I am also an X-Man. You can blame that.”

They fly to the top of the tower just above the top-level visitors. They stand next to one of the spotlights and look out at the lights of the city around them.

“It’s beautiful,” Storm says.

“Not as beautiful as you,” Thor replies. He kisses her gently.

She wraps her arms around his neck. “You had that ready didn’t you.”

“Maybe,” he says with a little smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

“Will you be quoting me poetry now?”

“’She walks in beauty like the night. Of,” he searches his memory, “clouds and climates and darkness?”

Storm laughs. “Close enough.” She kisses him again and again as the sounds of voices come from below.

A bolt of lightning moves jaggedly through the clouds.

She pulls back and watches it fade. “Oops.”

“I’ll be more careful.” He pulls her into another kiss. This one is softer, slower, more relaxed. It’s a kiss of love more than lust, though the lust is simmering beneath it.

After arguing with herself, Storm slowly pulls away. Her finger presses against his lips when he leans forward for more. “I’m cold.” A smile appears on her lips. “Let’s go to Italy for espresso.”

Thor smiles broadly. “Now you’re getting into the spirit of things. Yes. Let’s.”

xxx

Steve and Loki’s bed is full. Not only are they there, but Oliver is stretched out on top of them while Helena is painting Wade’s toes ruby red. Bucky is also there with Howard. Howard is the only one of them on the ground.

“I think you should paint Uncle Buck’s toes next,” Wade tells his sister.

“No one is painting my toes,” he replies. “But if you have black nailpolish, you are welcome to paint my fingernails.”

Helena looks up. “Really?”

“Sure. Why not.” No longer able to avoid the look his best friend is giving him, he turns to Steve. “What? It’s a thing. I’ve seen it on guys.”

“No, I have, too. I think it’s great,” Steve assures him. “I love when Loki’s fingernails are painted.”

Loki smiles. “And I love when Steve wears eyeliner.” His fingers comb through Oliver’s long hair. “But I especially love having my children here.”

Sleipnir nays from the other side of the bed and rests his head on Loki’s leg. (Yes, even Sleipnir is there.) Long fingers stroke his grey snout. 

“I’m so glad you were able to come, Dear One.”

The horse makes a happy sound. He’s lying on hay that Loki conjured up to make him more comfortable and to protect the carpets from any waste.

“I still can’t believe you brought a horse in here,” Bucky says.

Wade waves at his half-brother. “You should have heard Tony freak.”

“Tony didn’t freak,” Steve assures them. “I’ve seen Tony freak, and he did not freak.”

Loki doesn’t exactly agree. “We did have to calm him a bit and assure him no special cleaning would need to be done.”

“Translation,” Hel explains, “he freaked but only a little.”

“Hey, Uncle Buck, why aren’t you with the blonde you’re hot and heavy with?”

“She went to go see that Fifty Shades movie with some girlfriends.” His shoulders go up as though confused about it. “They said they were going to go see it ironically? To make fun of it? I don’t get it.”

“Makes sense,” Wade assures him. “And who knows, maybe she’ll come back with some new things to try. Bom-chika-wow-wow.” He sings the last bit.

“I’m pretty sure the movie studio doesn’t care if the money is ironic or not.”

“Maybe she really likes it?” Steve suggests. “Though I’ve heard the books are more about an unhealthy relationship than actual BDSM.”

“Maybe you should write a book,” Helena says. “You can mirror it after yourselves. And you can put in your Dracula role-play.”

“Jesus,” Bucky exclaims. “You know in my day we used to pretend our parents didn’t have sex. That we just magically appeared on the doorstep brought by a stork.”

Helena gives him a WTF look. “And when you learned about sex, what did you think then?”

“That immaculate conception was real.”

Steve laughs. “And when that didn’t work, you assumed your parents only had sex the same number of times as the number of children they had. So my parents only has sex once. And Bucky’s parents only had sex twice.”

“Harsh,” Wade says. “Your poor parents. What happened? Their genitalia fell off after that?” It’s hard to tell if he’s joking or being serious.

Bucky raises his hands. “I’m just saying it’s weird to talk to your parents about sex.”

“One time, I cut off my hand, and as it grew back and was still a tiny baby hand, I masturbated to see what it would feel like.”

“Wade,” a shocked Steve admonishes as Loki laughs. Bucky’s face looks a lot like the Captain’s.

“Another time, I fell asleep on my hand. When I woke up, it felt numb. So I masturbated to see what _that_ would feel like.”

Sleipnir nays, causing Howard to bark. Oliver lifts his tail, his tail swishing in annoyance.

Helena pauses just before painting Wade’s little toe. “Is it true women here masturbate with cucumbers?”

Steve closes his eyes. “Loki?” It’s a quiet plea.

The god takes the hint. “How about we discuss something else. Oh look,” he points to the television. “There’s my doppelganger.”

Sure enough, the trailer for Kong: Skull Island is playing.

“Ooh.” Steve reddens when Loki turns to look at him. “Sorry. He just looks really good.” His eyes widen as Loki’s narrow. “The movie. The movie looks really good.”

“Someone has a crush,” Wade sing-songs.

“Da, you should get your hair cut like that. I bet you’d look handsome.”

Loki smiles. “Thank you, Pet.”

Bucky leans closer to the screen. “He really does look like you. It’s weird.”

Steve smiles. “This from the guy who looks like Luke Skywalker.”

“You’ve been talking to Carol.”

Loki tells him they saw it on the internet. “They even have a side-by-side of the two of you. It isn’t exact, but there are striking similarities.”

“Ooh, do me do me! Who do I look like?” Wade asks. He bats his eyes.

As none of them have much current pop culture knowledge, there’s a lot of hemming and hawing. Then another trailer comes on. This one is about the discover of an alien life form on a space station.

“Him,” Loki points. He pauses the television. “That one.”

Everyone looks.

“Ya think?” Wade asks. 

“The eyes. And the mouth,” Steve says. “Yes, I see it.”

“Do I look like anyone here?” Helena asks.

“Vivian Leigh,” he replies without hesitation.

Bucky looks closer at Helena. “Yeah. Yeah, I can see that.”

“Who’s she?”

“And actress from our time.”

Loki grabs his tablet and searches for her on IMDB. He shows the pictures to his children.

“Oh, I know her,” Wade says. He puts the back of his hand against his forehead, raises the pitch of his voice, and puts on a southern accent. “’As God is my witness, I shall never go hungry again.’” He follows that up with, “’Rhett. Rhett. Rhett, I love you.’” He lowers his voice. “’Frankly, my dear, I don’t give a damn.’”

Steve and Bucky clap.

“All done,” Helena says before blowing on Wade’s toes.

He moves his feet up and down. “That tickles! That tickles.”

She moves to be near Bucky’s hands. After she uses magic to change the color of the nail polish to black, she starts painting the nails of his human hand. “Can we watch it? The movie Wade is quoting?”

“It’s really long,” Steve says. “But maybe we can find another one.”

“We can always watch it later. Have another party or something,” she suggests.

Bucky likes that idea. “And maybe Carol can join us next time.”

Loki looks around at his children. “It would be nice to have you all together again.”

“Next time then,” Steve says. “We’ll make popcorn and watch Gone with the Wind.”

Helena smiles. But then she thinks of Gwen, and her heart hurts a little. “Da?”

“Yes, Pet?”

She was going to ask if he missed Gwen, but she thinks that might be weird. Instead, she asks, “Can I invite a friend?”

“Certainly. Did you have anyone in mind?”

“Rogue maybe. Or Death.”

“Death?” Bucky isn’t sure he likes the sound of that. “Did she change her name or somethin’?”

“No. She’s always been Death.”

“That’s not creepy,” he mutters.

“What’s she like?” Wade asks.

“White skin. Black hair. Black wardrobe. Black tattoos that make her face look like a Midgardian sugar skull.” Helena shrugs. “She’s got some on her arms, too.”

“Well she’s welcome,” Steve says, “so long as she knows she’s not allowed to take anyone at the party.”

“Well duh.” She rolls her eyes then goes back to painting Bucky’s nails.

“Just wanna be clear,” he replies. “Better safe than sorry.”

Sleipnir lifts his head and nays his agreement. Then he looks at his father, silently telling him to put down the square thing and pet him.

Loki happily complies.

xxx

The dance club is dark despite the pink and red neon lights on the walls and ceiling and the spotlights the move the intense beams over those dancing. Storm and Thor are among that throng, moving with the throng as it organically rises and falls to the thumping music. It seems to match their heart rate and the rhythm of their breathing. It draws them closer to together, bodies glistening with sweat.

Thor’s bun is messy now. Wisps of long blond hair have escaped. The light shining on them has the effect of looking a halo, as if he needed any help looking like a god.

Storm’s eyes are bright. She moves as though the beat comes from within her and is being exuded out through her pores. Turning around, she presses against Thor, rubbing her ass against him. She can feel his kisses on her neck and his hands moving up her torso.

The music is hypnotic, drumming against their skin and pulsing through every nerve. She wants him. No, she needs him. Turning back around, she takes his hands and leads him off the dance floor. Once clear of it, she grabs his head and pulls him into a hungry kiss.

“Avengers Tower,” he gasps when he’s finally allowed.

“Can’t wait that long.” Her eyes scan the room, quickly discounting any place inside. The restrooms would be too dirty and crowded. That holds true for practically every place. She tugs him to the back, going through the employees only doors and back still until they emerge in an alley. The make a hard right, walk a bit, then turn right again.

Storm is pressed against the brick wall.

They kiss passionately, not wanting to wait any longer.

She bites Thor’s earlobe then whispers, “Condom.”

He has half a mind to complain that she’s on birth control and so it is not needed, but he knows better. He gets a condom from his pocket and rips the package open.

Storm quickly unfastens his trousers and pulls out his cock. “This. This is what I desire,” she says as she strokes it. Holding out a hand, she demands, “Condom.”

He places the unwrapped rubber in her palm.

With expert hands, she rolls it over his cock. Then she kisses him, biting his lip before sucking away the pain.

Thor growls and pushes her against the wall. He pulls her skirt up. Yanking her panties aside, he picks her up, and enters her forcefully.

Storm gasps. “That’s it, my mighty Thor. Give it to me.”

He does. Mouth covering hers, he fucks her against the wall. Their actions are full of need and desire. 

Clouds form overhead. It starts to rain, a hard driving rain that soaks through their clothes. The lovers barely notice. All that matters right now is how good it feels, how much they need this, want this. The rain strikes the pavement to the same beat as the music inside, the same rhythm as Thor’s thrusts. They breathe to it, moan to it. 

Storm lifts her head up as she gets closer. “Left.” Her toes curl when he finds the perfect sensitive spot. “Thor!” The name can barely be heard over the clap of thunder that pounds then rolls away.

Two more thrusts then lightning as the god fills the condom.

Neither move except for the rising and falling of their chests as they try to catch their breaths.

They find each other’s eyes and smile. It had been a while since they lost control of their powers like this. They had forgotten how fun that could be.

When they return to the tower, they end up leaving a much bigger mess than the eight-legged child of Loki though not as much as the goat that’s still living in the Basement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wondering, I put Wade’s birthday as Feb 13 and Storm’s as Feb 18. I decided to just make it one big birthday bash of a chapter.
> 
> I hope you liked all the family time. I needed some warm fuzziness and figured some of you could use it, too.
> 
> The Kong: Skull Island reference was for Cellis (ao3). I’m hoping to add more once the movie is released as was originally requested.
> 
> That’s all for now. Until next time…


	243. To Interrupt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Senator Danielle reconnect after her visit to her Congressional district. Clint goes to Montana to visit a school then proceeds to jinx himself.  
>  **Pairings:** Hank  & Danielle, Clint & Natasha (explicit)   
> **Explicit Content:** Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Oral Sex

Hank McCoy sits across the dinner table from Senator Danielle Anderson in her apartment in D.C. It’s their first dinner together since she returned from her district in Iowa. “Is your son still enjoying Carnegie Mellon?” Hank asks.

“He is. He sent me a text today saying he wants to go to Mexico for Spring Break. Can you imagine?”

Yellow eyes look at her. “Going to the place full of rapists and drug dealers? Sounds risky.”

Danielle frowns. “We don’t all think that. But yes, Mexico can be very dangerous.”

Things have been tense between them since the start of the Congressional session. Hank had thought that Danielle would at the very least have voted against the nomination of the Secretary of Education candidate. Instead, she voted to approve her along with every other Senate Republican save two. They had had a big argument that night. Things had remained strained ever since.

“Do you think he’ll listen to you?”

“I don’t know. Probably not. But he might listen to you.” She looks at him. “I was hoping you might speak to him.”

“If you’d like.” The warmth that used to be in his voice is all but gone. He now speaks to her as though she were an intern or lab assistant.

“I would. Maybe you could suggest skiing or, if he wants a beach, Florida.”

“Not California?” he asks pointedly.

“Florida is closer,” she reasons, thinking he is being entirely unreasonable. “Will you talk to him?”

“I said I would, and I will.”

She sighs, putting her fork down. “If you don’t want to be with me anymore, just say it.”

Hank sets his fork down, too. “What I want is for you to stand up for some principles.”

Her eyes flash. “I do stand up for my principles. And I would think you of all people would want limited government.”

“Not when it comes to the protection of civil liberties,” he retorts. “Or clean air and water.”

“Oh not that again. The best way to get renewable energy into wide usages is for private companies to develop it and sell it on the open market. Isn’t that what Tony Stark is doing?” She takes a drink of her wine.

He makes a face. “Tony Stark is one of the few. And as long as you keep giving subsidies to the oil companies, it will be that much harder for new technologies to break into the market.”

“I’m tired of this argument, Hank. And I feel like you don’t respect me.”

“When you vote to confirm a head for the EPA that wants to get rid of it, yes, I find it hard to respect that.”

She takes a breath. “When someone is elected President, they have the right to choose whomever they want for their Cabinet.” It sounds like she’s explaining it to someone in grade school.

“I may look like a beast, but I do have a very high I.Q.”

“Well maybe you should use it.”

A growl comes from his throat.

Danielle rubs her temple when her head begins to ache. “Can we please just agree not to talk politics at the dinner table? Or anywhere else for that matter?”

“It’s a little difficult.”

“But not impossible.”

Hank take a breath. He likes her. A lot. He likes her passion and her desire to help people. He just doesn’t always agree with her on how to do that. “Okay. No politics at the dinner table.”

They eat in heavy silence for a bit.

Danielle tries to return to the previous conversation. “I tried to convince Ethan to spend Spring Break with me, but he refuses.”

“It is his first year of college,” Hank reasons. “I remember mine.” He smiles. “New Orleans, Louisiana. There was some incredible music that week.”

“Right. You like jazz.” She rolls her eyes.

He raises his eyebrows. “Didn’t we agree not to make fun of each other’s taste in music, Ms. Justin Bieber.”

She gives an exaggerated sigh. “If only I really was Mrs. Justin Bieber.”

He groans audibly. “You do know he’s Canadian right?”

“No one’s perfect.”

“He’s also much, much younger than you are,” Hank observes.

She looks at him with displeasure. “Much, much younger?”

“Younger,” he corrects. “Just younger.” Lately he feels like he can’t say anything without it becoming some sort of argument. He frowns.

“Nice save, Dr. McCoy.” She chuckles. “I still feel like I’m in Star Trek when I say that.”

With less enthusiasm than normal, he responds with, “Damn it, Danielle, I’m a doctor not a fictional character.”

His tone more than anything makes her feel like there’s a gulf between them. Friends warned her about dating a mutant. They said he’d be difficult and self-centered and arrogant, not to mention dangerous.

Silence fills the space between them.

“Sorry,” Hank says. “You should let him go. I say that knowing that if anything were to happen to him you’ll blame me. But he’s old enough to decide for himself.”

“He’s not even old enough to drink alcohol,” she reminds him.

“But he is old enough to die in a war. So there’s that.” He holds up a hand. “I’m not being political or making a judgment only stating a fact.”

Danielle takes a deep breath. “I understand what you’re saying. But he’s still my son, and I still worry about him and want to keep him safe.”

“Of course you do. What does his father say?”

Her face darkens. “He said he’d pay for the trip.”

“Oh, well in that case, you should convince your son to visit the beaches in France.” He grins. “I mean if his father is going to pay for it.”

That manages to make her smile a little. “I kinda like that idea.”

“I thought you might.” He reaches out and takes her hand. “Maybe we should go to. You know, to chaperone.”

“Chaperone? Oh Ethan would just love that,” she says, her voice full of sarcasm. But she does love the feel of his soft fur against her skin.

“Like you said, you’re his mom. Just trying to make sure he stays safe.”

“Not France though. Maybe Italy.”

“Wherever you like.” He smiles at her. For the first time in a long while, things between them feel good.

xxx

Clint is in Great Falls, Montana. It’s not a place he would have visited on his own, but it is beautiful. He’s tempted to stay a little longer and have Natasha join him.

The school he’s visiting is the Montana School for the Deaf and Blind. Before leaving he asked Steve why he keeps getting the deaf kids. The Captain replied it was because he was specifically requested. “I could always send Johnny.” That was all it took to get Clint on the next plane.

He’s glad he came. The school is having a special assembly just for him. “I didn’t exactly prepare a major speech or anything,” he tells the principal as he signs.

Principal Blank signs back an apology. “I thought it was communicated.”

“It was probably a snafu on our end. It’s fine. I’ll wing it.” He gives a small smile. Typical. Here they are the world’s mightiest heroes, and they can’t even get the scope of a school visit right. He texts Natasha. ‘Guess who gets to headline a school assembly?’

The reply comes just before he goes on. ‘Sexy. Wish I was there. XOXO’

When he walks into the gym, there’s a huge sign welcoming Hawkeye to the school.

It goes better than expected. He does his usual 5-min speech about becoming deaf and how he now sometimes turns his hearing aids off when he doesn’t want to hear Thor talking about some great battle back in the day. “It’s really great when I wanna take a nap,” he tells them as he signs and is rewarded by a collective laugh. “Okay, that’s all I got. I’m guessing some of you have questions.”

They do. There are of course the ‘how does it feel to work with x’ ones. He has anecdotes ready for those. There’s tech with Tony, strategy with Steve, watching out for lightning when Thor or Storm are around. “Working with Natasha is like working with your shadow if your shadow did all the work.”

“Do you love her?” a girl’s voice rings out.

He breaks into a smile. “She’s a special woman.”

The sign language interpreter translates for a teenager, more for the blind students than for Clint. “Are you going to marry her?”

“Oh, I don’t know if either of us are ready for that. Anything else?”

A student raises her hand. “How were you able to join the Avengers?”

“Well, I was part of S.H.I.E.L.D. first. And the best advice I can give you there is to follow your strengths. Mine was being able to see well and shoot moving targets. Maybe you are good at replicating things you see or analyzing sounds. Maybe you’re good at chemistry or computer stuff. All of those skills are needed in the government and the private sector,” he tells them. “Does that answer your question?”

“No,” she replies.

He chuckles, “No? What was your question again?”

“How did you join the Avengers?”

“Oh, well, Loki took over my brain and made me work for him. Then after Natasha hit me in the head hard enough to break the spell, I joined the fight to stop him. Better?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

There are a few more questions after that. When everyone is done, Clint thanks them. “Okay, I promised you all I’d shoot a few arrows at the end.” He looks around the gym. “Um, how about I shoot the strings holding up the sign? I’ll use tracking arrows for the kids who can’t see. It emits a faint beeping sound.”

He aims. “Now I’m going to shoot two arrows in quick succession. Ready?” He waits for the translator to sign his words. Then he takes a breath and takes a shot, turns as he grabs the next arrow, and shoots again.

The sign falls with a wrinkled thud.

The gym erupts with applause and foot stomping.

Clint smiles feeling more appreciated than he has in a long time.

Someone in the crowd yells, “Hawkeye Caw Caw!”

He chuckles and waves at them, noticing that some of the kids are making two signs. The first is a fist near their mouths with the thumb and index finger extended. Those fingers pinch twice like a chirping bird. The second is placing the index finger against the cheek pointing to the nose then moving the hand forward, the index finger of the other hand raised to stop the progress, forming a cross with the other. Bird and bullseye.

It may be the most amazing thing he’s ever seen, well other than Natasha naked, and he doesn’t know how to take it all. His cheeks are hot, a clear indication that he’s blushing. He waves his bow at them and shouts, “Thank you,” while making the ASL sign.

He stays to shake hands, take pictures, and sign autographs for everyone who wants one. He even turns down a few offers of dinner. If Natasha were here, it’d be a perfect day.

“I really hope I didn’t just jinx that.”

It takes a few hours before he realizes he has.

It happens as he’s walking back to his hotel from a bar where he had a couple of beers and was hit on by an attractive woman who was at least two decades his senior. After turning her down as gently as possible, he texted Natasha.

As he passes the tiny loading dock of a plain brick building with no windows that he can see, something in his periphery catches his eye. He turns his head to get a better look.

He notices two things. First, there’s something weird on the telephone / electrical pole that is just a few feet from the short set of stairs leading to the door. Second, the door is propped open.

“Don’t go in. Just call the cops and let them handle it,” he tells himself. He says it even as he starts walking up the driveway. “At least call the fucking police.” At least on that point he listens to himself.

“Hi, I’m at…actually I don’t know where I am, but there’s a building with the dock door propped open. Oh, here’s a sign. C.M. Russell Museum.”

“We didn’t get an alarm from there,” the operator says.

He sighs. “I’m Clint Barton of the Avengers. I’m gonna check it out. Hopefully it’s nothing.”

There’s a pause. “911 should only be used in case of an emergency. Making a crank call to it is against the law.”

“This isn’t a crank call. I’m in town vising the School for the Deaf and Blind.” He can’t believe this is happening. “Listen, I’m going in to check it out. Hopefully it’s nothing. But if it’s something, I’ll call back.” He presses the red circle on the screen before the operator can answer. “I just _had_ to jinx it.”

He wishes he had brought his bow and arrows.

Inside it’s dark. Mostly dark. There’s a light to his left down a hall. As Clint approaches, he grabs a rope stand and brandishes it like a baseball bat. He approaches the room slowly, carefully walking so as not to make a noise.

He sees two people in dark jeans and black hoodies. They’ve broken a glass case and are putting the guns on display in a couple of backpacks.

Clint leans against the wall. “Couldn’t you just buy guns at the local Wally World like everyone else?”

The two people turn.

White. One has a blond beard. The other has tits. Both look young. And strung out.

“Shit,” the guy says.

The gal sizes up the stranger holding the rope stand. She’s pretty sure they can get past him. “These guns are ours.”

“The guns belong to the museum.” Clint wishes Natasha were around to hear him sound like Indiana Jones. “Leave the bags and get out of here.”

“Can’t do that, old man. Why don’t you just go mind your business,” she replies.

“Come on; I’m not that old.” His shoulders are slumped. “Look, I’ve had a great day so far. I’d rather not end it by beating you two up.” When they start to laugh, he tells them, “Okay, that’s just mean. And now I want to beat you up.” He walks towards them, the rope stand resting on his shoulder.

“Wait.” The guy stays at Clint. “Are you Hawkeye?” The words come out in a combination of disbelief and awe. “Dude! You _are_ Hawkeye. This is so rad!” He turns to the girl. “We’re getting stopped by Hawkeye!”

She looks beyond unimpressed. In fact, she looks annoyed. “We’re not getting stopped by anyone let alone some guy in a stupid costume.”

Clint glance at the clothes he’s wearing – jeans, white t-shirt, leather jacket. “I’m not in a costume.”

“Yeah. Not gonna lie,” he says. “It’s kinda disappointing.”

“Look, just put down the guns and get out of here.”

The young woman shakes her head. “Not without the guns.”

Clint scowls. “Look, kid, I don’t like hitting girls, but I will.”

“He’s so cool.”

She looks at him. “Geez, go blow ‘im if you love him so much.”

“Aw, come on, April. Don’t be like that.”

“You idiot! You just told him my name!”

“Well he didn’t know that until you said I did,” he notes. “Hey!”

Clint forces the bags out of their hands. He grabs them by the upper arm and drags them to the exit.

The guy pulls out his phone to take a selfie. He takes a couple. But before he can post them online, they can see the red and blue lights before they get to the door. That’s when the gal starts to fight to get away.

“Ouch. Stop.” Clint’s head jerks back when she hits his nose. “Son of a –“ He can feel blood starting to come out of it. He had been feeling a little bad that they were going be arrested but not anymore.

Two cops burst through the door and point their guns at them.

“Clint Barton. I’m the one that called this in,” he tells them. “Gotta say that was faster than I expected.”

“We were in the neighborhood.” The cop puts his gun back in its holster and takes out his handcuffs.

“Cuff the girl first,” Clint suggests. “She’s the troublemaker.”

She growls and tries to get away again and only stops when Clint’s foot kicks the back of her knee. She falls to the ground where the cop puts the handcuffs on her.

The guy is looking at Hawkeye with a stupid grin on his face. “My sister is gonna be so jealous I met you. Hey, could I have your autograph?”

Clint sighs and looks at the cop. “Do I need to go to the station to make a statement?”

“Afraid so,” the cop replies.

“Then sure, kid. I’ll give you my autograph. Just remind me when we get to the station.” So much for his perfect day.

xxx

“Wow,” Natasha says after he’s told her the whole story. “Arresting a groupie. That’s a new one for you.”

Clint nods, looking around the police station. “No doubt Steve and Tony will both have lots of stories about when that happened to them.”

“Somehow I doubt it. You at the hotel yet?”

“Still at the station. I’m waiting for my statement to get taken.” He gives a small smile to the latest group of officers to stare at him. “So much for my quiet night at the hotel.”

“No porn for you,” she says. “Not yet anyway.”

“Right now I’d be happy with pizza and a good cup of coffee.” He looks at the Styrofoam cup of lukewarm coffee in his hand. It’s bitter and barely palatable, but he’s drinking it.

“Coffee?” Natasha asks. “Not beer?”

“If I weren’t here.”

“So you’re thinking you’re going to be there a while.”

“Yep.” He takes another drink of the bitter beverage.

“Want me to pick up a pizza for you?” she offers.

His eyebrows rise. “Kinda far for a pizza run.”

“I’ve never been to Montana,” Natasha replies. “It’s a good excuse to go.”

“Well if you want. I’m not gonna say no.” He gives her the hotel name and room number. He’s already looking forward to seeing her as evidenced by the coffee not tasting as bad as it had before.

Forty minutes later, a female cop approaches. “Mr. Hawkeye?”

“It’s Barton actually, but yeah. You here to take my statement, Officer Gopher?” he asks, reading her nametag. 

“Yes, Sir,” she replies. Her long black hair is worn in a braid down her back.

“Your last name really Gopher?”

“Yes, Sir, it is.”

He looks at her. “You’re too young to remember The Love Boat I bet.”

“That was a TV show, right?”

“Yeah. There was a guy they called Gopher on there. Not important. My statement,” he says.

Her dark eyes look at him like he might be a little crazy. “Yes. I’m here to take your statement.” She says each word distinctly.

Whatever smile was on his face drops. “I’m deaf not slow, and my hearing aids are on. So you can speak normally.”

Officer Gopher’s shoulders relax. “Sorry. I’m doing to you what people usually do to me. I’m real sorry.”

“It’s okay. Why don’t we start again? I’m Clint Barton, Avenger and witness to two people stealing guns from a museum.”

“Hello, Mr. Barton. I’m Officer Gopher, and I’m here to take your statement about the robbery. Would you follow me to my desk please?” She leads him to a small desk with a computer screen, keyboard, mouse, and some files and papers covering half of it. “Please have a seat.” She motions to a chair next to the desk before sitting down in front of the computer screen.

It takes over an hour to get his statement. Then it takes another half hour to get it printed for him to read over and sign. Finally, he’s done. “Can I get a ride to my hotel? Anyone? Anyone? Bueller? Bueller?”

Officer Gopher looks up. “Did you say something?”

“Yeah. I was wondering if I could get a ride to my hotel.”

“Sure. If you can wait about 10 minutes, I can take you.”

“That’d be great. Thanks.” He remembers his promise to the guy who robbed the museum. “Hey, can I get a pen and notepad?” He writes a short message and signs his name. “Can you see the guy gets this? He wanted an autograph. Seems the least I can do since I got him arrested.”

“Sure. But he got arrested because he committed a crime. You didn’t make him do that.”

Clint knows that, but he still feels kinda bad.

xxx

Clint is sitting in bed watching a basketball game when a ‘shave and a haircut’ knock comes at the door. He smiles and gets up to open the door to Natasha. “Hey, beautiful.” He takes the pizza and goes back into the room.

Natasha frowns. “Nice to see you, too, Hawk.” She walks in and puts the beer on the dresser.

“Sorry, Tasha. I’m starving.” The pizza box is already open, and he’s got a slice folded and halfway to his mouth. He lets out a sigh as he eats and gratefully accepts an open bottle of beer. Mouth full, he smiles and mumbles, “You’re the best.”

“You know it.”

Only after they are full and have no more beer left do they start kissing. “Mmm. You taste like beer,” he tells her.

“No wonder you love me.” She kisses him again, her tongue sweeping into his mouth to find his. She doesn’t let him say anything else for a long time. But when she starts guiding his hands where she wants them, he pulls away.

“Hey, I’m the big hero,” he reminds her. “Besides, I thought you liked it when I was in charge.”

Natasha licks her lips. “I do. Sometimes.”

“Good. Then undress for me.”

She raises an eyebrow and stares at him for a moment. Then she gets off the bed and starts to strip. She knows how to do it, too, revealing her skin slowly, sometimes covering up again. She teases and tempts until she’s finally standing in her underwear. Her hands reach back. She turns her back to him and unfastens her bra. Peeking at him from over her shoulder, she slips the bra off, letting it fall to the floor.

Clint is already hard just from watching her though he tries to play I cool. “You’re still wearing your panties.”

Her fingers slide down her hips and push them down over her ass. She bends down seductively to show it off. Straightening back up again, she turns, her arms crossed and hands cupping her breasts. But the mound of red pubic hair is clearly visible, the triangle shape of it pointing to her opening. “Is this what you wanted?” she asks innocently.

It reminds him of when she danced with Loki that time. He swallows and nods.

“Now what, Mr. Hawkeye?” Her voice is breathy and gravelly, Marilyn Monroe meets Angelina Jolie. In other words, the voice of Jessica Rabbit. She knows just how much he likes Jessica Rabbit.

“Now I’m gonna need you to come here and help me with mine.” He stands up.

Natasha gets closer. She pulls his t-shirt up over his head. She starts on his jeans and can’t help but notice the tenting. “You got a present for me, Mr. Hawkeye?”

The corner of his mouth rises. “Sure do. Think you can handle it, Miss?” He knows she doesn’t like being called Miss.

She makes a face. “I don’t know. It’s so…very…small.”

“Hey!”

“Sorry. Couldn’t help myself, Mister.”

“Point taken,” he replies as his jeans get pulled down.

“Maybe you should spank me for my disrespect of your glorious member.” Her hand cups his genitals and gives them a squeeze.

“Okay, now I know you’re makin’ fun of me.”

Natasha pouts. “I’m not. You know you satisfy me.” She uses her arms to push her breasts together. “Please, Hawk?” She bats her eyes.

He wishes that didn’t work so well on him, but he’s only a straight cis male who’d do just about anything for her. That little bit of flirtation has him completely forgiving her. “Yeah, okay. Get on the bed.”

She climbs on, moving her muscles seductively. On her hands and knees, she looks over her shoulder at him. Then she wiggles her ass. And just like that, she’s completely forgiven.

He gets on the bed behind her and slaps her ass.

A small moan leaves her lips. The only problem is that it sounds fake.

“I’m not doin’ this if that’s how you’re gonna act,” Clint tells her.

“I’m sorry. Keep going.”

He considers it then gives her another spank. There’s no reaction that time. That’s good. It means she isn’t acting anymore. As he continues, all she does is bite her lip and fist the sheets. It’s her lip that lets him know she likes it.

The pain is stinging but nothing horrible. And the fact that it’s from someone she trusts completely makes it feel intimate, erotic. Her legs spread the more he spanks her.

When she opens her mouth to breathe, Clint uses his fingers to see how ready she is. They come back wet and sticky. Unable to help himself, he lowers to get a taste, his tongue running along her slit.

Natasha moans in earnest then. It’s quiet, barely audible but there nonetheless.

That’s enough to make Clint need her. He gets on his knees and pushes into her from behind. It’s perfect.

“Harder,” Natasha requests. He of course goes slower. It drives her mad. She tries to control the rhythm with her own movements. She gets a slap on her thigh for that. Then his arms are around her, and she’s getting pulled back until she’s sitting on his lap.

He turns her head to kiss her. “Get off.”

“Clint,” she protests but does as she’s told.

He moves her onto her back. Climbing on top of her, he enters her again. “I like having you beneath me,” he says as he thrusts deep and slow.

Natasha wraps a leg around him. Her other foot is planted firmly on the bed. Her ass still burns a bit where it touches the covers. Wanting more, she moves with him.

“No,” he says, a hand on her hips.

“Please?” There’s that Jessica Rabbit voice again. It makes him go faster. She moves her hips to get him to the right spot. Her mouth opens when they find it. “There.”

Clint does that thing she hates and loves where he hits there a couple of times then moves away then goes there again, making the pleasure that much more pronounced between the moments of frustration. Her breasts rub against his chest in a way that excites them both. 

It gets to the point where he no longer moves away from her spot, but by that time it seems to have moved. After a few moments of searching, he finds it again if the nails pressing into his back is any indication. He stays there, feeling her muscles tense. It’s too late, though. He comes before she does.

He catches his breath then kisses down her body until he gets to her pussy. His fingers hold her open as his tongue vibrates against her flesh. He kisses her clit then licks her wetness.

Back arching off the bed, Natasha comes with a quiet cry.

Smiling and still tasting her on his lips, Clint climbs back up Natasha’s body. “I’m so glad you came to Montana.”

She strokes his jaw. “I’m so glad I came _in_ Montana.” She smiles at her own joke.

He shakes his head and kisses her. “Very funny, Widow. Very funny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long time ago, FireChildSlytherin5 had an idea where Hawkeye would go on a mission where one of Clint’s prisoners was super excited to be captured by him. Remembering that, Clint interrupting Black Cat robbing a museum became him interrupting two unknown people.
> 
> Spring Break is coming up. Have a fun and safe holiday if you are travelling anywhere. Have a great week. Until next time…


	244. To Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky & Carol celebrate Bucky's 100th birthday. Logan and Bruce make a deal.  
>  **Pairings:** Bucky  & Carol (explicit), Logan & Bruce   
> **Explicit Content:** Vaginal Sex

Bucky Barnes’ alarm goes off Friday morning, waking him out of a vivid dream where he and Carol were on a double-date with Steve (pre-serum) and Loki who was also Peggy somehow. Steve had looked so tiny next to the god/agent. They were racing down a snow-covered mountain in canoes. But the alarm took that away and is still telling him it’s time to wake up. He reaches over and turns it off. But before he can get up, Carol’s arm drapes over his chest.

“Sparkles, I gotta get up.”

Her voice is muffled and has that sleepy Elmer Fudd quality. “No you don’t.”

“I kinda do.”

She makes a negative sound then kisses his shoulder. “Happy Birthday, Old Man.”

He smiles. “Thank you. I still gotta get up though.”

“Nope. You have the day off,” she tells him.

“I do?”

“Mm-hmm. Today and Monday.” She smiles at him. “We’re having a proper birthday weekend.”

His brow furrows. “I still don’t get the whole birthday weekend thing.”

Carol rolls her eyes. “Fine you get your birthday day, and I will have my birthday weekend. Happy?” She kisses his nose.

“No.” He pouts. “So I get one day, and you get three? That doesn’t seem fair.”

She turns onto her back. Taking his hand and playing with his fingers, she closes her eyes and says, “You’re the one who didn’t want to share a birthday weekend.”

Bucky rolls on top of her. “Did I say that? I don’t think I said that.” He strokes her jaw before kissing her.

Her blue eyes look at him. “Pretty sure you did.” She wraps her leg around his and rolls. Now she’s on top and wearing a smile of satisfaction.

“Nuh-uh. Just said I didn’t understand it.” He kisses her chin.

“Too new-fangled for you, Bucky Bear?” Her leg moves to rub against him.

Feeling her relax, he takes the opportunity to roll them over again. “Too self-indulgent,” he replies from above her.

“So I was right.” That leg of hers keeps moving, and she smiles when she feels his body reacting.

Bucky slowly shakes his head. “Steve is the selfless one, Sparkles.”

“Then today is yours.” Carol kisses his chin. “Saturday and Sunday is ours.” She kisses his neck. “And Monday is mine.” Her teeth run over his skin. “All mine.”

He smiles. “Sounds fair.” His eyes narrow. “I really have the day off?”

She sighs. “Yes. Check your phone. It’s okay. I get it. You don’t trust me.”

“That’s…not... I do.”

A laugh escapes her. “Just check your texts. I can wait to give you your birthday sex.” She stretches below him, pulling her shoulders back and her chest forward.

Bucky groans when he sees that. But he forces himself to grab his phone and look. Sure enough, there’s a text from Maria Hill telling him to enjoy his long weekend and that she’d see him Tuesday. He smiles. “When did you do that?”

“Earlier this week.” She touches his chest.

“How did you know I wouldn’t?”

“Because I know you,” she replies. Her hand moves up to his cheek. “And I remembered that you worked last year and came home late.” She shrugs. “I decided this year I wanted you all to myself. It’s a special day. You’re special to me. Just seemed to make sense.”

He smiles as his eyes take in the contours of her face. He wants to memorize it and this moment. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“You said something about birthday sex?”

Her eyebrows rise. “Not sure you deserve it now.”

He gives her his puppy-dog eyes. “But it’s my birthday.”

Carol pretends to act surprise. “It is? It’s your birthday?”

“Yes,” he replies with a lopsided grin.

“All day?”

He rolls his eyes in a very Bucky way. “Yes all day. And just for that…” He starts tickling her.

She laughs and squirms and cries, “Stop!”

“Nope. Not until you behave.”

“Okay okay!” But as soon as he stops, she rolls them over and starts tickling him.

“Hey!”

The tickling quickly turns into wrestling. The wrestling manages to get the few clothes they’re wearing off. Then they’re pulling each other close, kissing and sometimes biting wherever their lips touch.

Howard barks.

“Not now, Howard,” Bucky says as Carol bites his nipple.

He barks again and stares at him. There’s a third bark.

Bucky looks at him. He knows that look. “Shit.”

“What?” she asks between kisses to his chest.

“He needs to go out and pee.”

Carol groans. “Why can’t he use a litter box like Chewie?”

“Because he’s not a cat.” He kisses her lips. “I’ll be right back.” As he gets out of bed, he smiles at the second groan he hears from her. “Wait for me,” he orders as he puts on his underwear and a pair of lounge pants.

Howard’s tail wags as he follows his charge to the living room. He patiently waits while the harness is put on him, lifting one leg to let Bucky get it through the loop. Finally they go outside, and he’s able to lift his leg and pee on the nearest piece of grass.

“Sorry, buddy,” Bucky says. “I was having too much fun.” He pulls a doggie bag out of the bone-shaped container to pick up the shit that is due any moment.

Upstairs, Carol is waiting impatiently. On the plus side, she gets out a few condoms and places them on the nightstand. Then she gets up and goes to the bathroom real quick to pee and brush her teeth. She’s back in bed quickly with the covers pulled up to her armpits. She can hear him come back into the apartment, and she suddenly wonders if she should be in a sexier pose.

Bucky walks into the bedroom to find Carol sprawled out on the bed, an arm covering her eyes, her breasts and one leg exposed. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were glad to have the bed to yourself.”

She peeks at him from under her arm. “Is that what you’d say?”

“Yeah.” He pulls off his shoes.

“I think you should come here and reclaim it.”

He straightens up. “The bed or you?” He pulls down his pants and underwear.

“Both,” she replies and slides her arm away from her face. She reaches out to him with both hands. In one of them, a condom is held between her fingers.

The corners of Bucky’s mouth curl up. He gets on the bed, taking the condom from her. “I’m not exactly ready for this you know.”

Carol guides him closer. “Let me worry about that.” She pulls him into a kiss, nipping as his lip. She loves the feel of his weight on her. “What would the birthday boy like?” she asks, her lips against his.

“You.”

“Well duh. I meant specific sexual acts, Sergeant Barnes.” She runs her teeth over his nose. “A blowjob?” She kisses the corner of his mouth. “Anal?” She licks his lips. “Pegging?” She wiggles her eyebrows.

He brushes his fingers through her short blonde hair. “How about we start with a good old-fashioned fuck.” He kisses her throat.

“That’s a good start.” Her hand slides down his stomach. Her fingers comb through his pubic hair until they get to the base of his cock. Sliding around it, she massages his balls as they continue to kiss. Carol can feel him harden in her hand. “Oh, Bucky Bear, you’re so big,” she says in the Jessica Rabbit voice.

Bucky lowers his head, resting his forehead on her shoulder. His back begins to shake.

“Bucky?” Only after she calls to him does she realize he’s laughing. She slaps his shoulder with her free hand.

“Sorry, Sparkles.” He looks at her with bright eyes and a laugh still threatening. “That just sounded so fake.”

She pouts while trying not to smile. “I was trying to be sexy.”

“You don’t have to try. You’re always sexy.”

“Aren’t you sweet.” She gives his cock a special tug that makes his breath catch. She lifts her hips to rub him against her.

“Fuck,” he breathes. He kisses her with renewed passion.

That’s all they need to return to their former urgency. Hands grab and pull. Legs entwine in a desire to get closer. There is a short pause to get the condom on, but then it’s back to touching and biting and rubbing.

Heavy breaths accompany requests to get closer, to touch there.

Bucky’s fingers work their magic to get her wet and wanting.

Carol manages to get on top. She places his hands on her breasts. Then with a confident smile and eyes dilated with desire, she slides him inside.

“Happy birthday to me,” he mutters.

“You better believe it, Buck.”

The way she says his name makes him shiver. A hand moves to her neck to pull her into a kiss. Then he rolls and starts thrusting into her in slow hard movements.

Her mouth opens in pleasure. “That’s it. You know just how I like it.” Her hips move to meet his. Her hands grip his hair at the skull. Her lips find his again. She bites him then sucks the pain away.

The bed bangs against the wall as Bucky speeds up, adding more force.

“Not too fast,” she requests.

His human hand burrows its way between her and the bed. It cups her ass before continuing. Warm fingers find her anus and add pressure against it, not enough to go in. His fingers stay against the nerves there, adding to the stimulation she feels.

Carol does the same to him. But she pushes the top of her finger in.

Bucky gasps. “Jesus.”

“Not here unless he likes to watch,” she replies. “You like that?”

“I like you.” He does find himself exaggerating his thrusts to get more of her inside him.

She nips at his lip again. “No. You love me.”

“Yes I do.” He sees no point denying it. “And you love me.”

“Don’t I know it.” She shifts her hips and cries out at how good it feels. “Oh, Buck.”

He thrusts harder. “Like that? You like that?”

“Yes. Oh fuck yes.” Her body is starting to shake. She’s close. She just needs a little more. “Don’t stop. Fuck, Buck. Don’t ever stop.”

He’d point out how impractical that is, but he’s a little busy. Besides, right now, not ever stopping seems like an amazing idea. “Not ever,” he grunts.

Carol moves a leg to adjust the angle, and it is perfect. Her finger pushes further into him. The nails of her other hand scratch at his back. “Bucky! That’s…perfect! You’re perfect!” Her toes curl, and her muscles tense. She cries out when her orgasm hits, waves of pleasure rolling through her.

He can feel it around his cock and in the way her body moves. He kisses her neck as he continues thrusting to find his own relief. And then her finger finds a special place that rips his orgasm out of him. He rides it until he collapses like a rag doll on top of her. “Holy hell.”

Her fingers move some hair away from his face. “Good?”

“Unbelievable.” He can feel her finger slide out of his ass. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” She kisses his lips and decides she needs to find a good strap-on for them to play with. The thought makes her smile.

xxx

Logan has gotten used to life away from civilization. It didn’t really take much time. He’s lived outside of society before, both western and eastern. This time he’s got someone to share it with. Kind of.

Life is simple, that’s for sure. Much simpler than at the Xavier School or the Avengers Tower. There’s no drama except what they produce, and neither man is a fan. If anything, they don’t talk enough.

They know where they can buy beer and cigars and of course food and fuel. It’s a nice life, one he actually enjoys. Sure he misses Rogue, but she’s probably better off without him. Kid’s gotta grow up. Still, it’d be nice to catch up.

Logan spends his days fishing. The fish they don’t eat he barters for other things in and around the village. At night he cooks. Sometimes Bruce helps. It’s a pretty good life. He’s pretty sure Bruce is sick of fish, though. That’s why he traded some of the day’s catch for pork and vegetables.

Bruce walks in and sniffs the air. “Smells good.”

“It’ll taste good, too,” Logan assures him. He turns for his kiss. “How was your day?”

“Long. We’re trying to get some antibiotics in.” We in this instance is the tiny clinic that serves the community. “There’s a lot of red tape involved.”

“Well there’s no red tape here.”

Those words are like a balm. “That’s one of the things I love best about you, Logan. Life with you is so simple.” He takes another kiss then rests his chin on his love’s shoulder.

“I got some rice wine.” Logan motions to a bottle on the counter. “Why don’t you pour us a drink?”

Bruce pours two tumblers. It smells potent. “Where’d you get this?”

“Ligaya. She traded it for some pagi.”

He looks at Logan in disbelief. “Stingray? You caught more stingray?”

The mutant makes that face of displeasure – lips pressed together, eyes conveying a complete lack of amusement. “Even if I get stung, you know it can’t kill me.”

“Yes but it’ll hurt like a son of a bitch, and I’d rather you didn’t go through that,” Bruce replies.

“How about we make a deal,” he says as he plates the food. “You let Hulk come out more often, and I’ll fish for stingray less.”

“Less,” Bruce repeats, a hint of disbelief in his voice.

“Ligaya likes stingray, and she makes some damn fine wine.”

“We don’t need rice wine.”

“I do,” Logan tells him.

Bruce just shakes his head in disappointment.

“Brucey, you know you gotta let him out more. You two need to rebuild that trust.”

“Do we?” he asks. “Not we as in Hulk and me. We as in you and me.”

Logan looks at him for a long moment. “No. At least not on my end.”

“But you need rice wine. Am I really that bad?”

“Don’t.” He takes the plates to the table.

“Don’t what?” Bruce asks as he sits.

“Don’t have a pity party because I like me some alcohol.” He points a fork. “And don’t think I didn’t notice the change in subject.”

“Okay, let’s go back then. I don’t want you fishing for stingrays.”

“And I said I wouldn’t fish for ‘em as often if you let Hulk out more.”

“Now who’s changing the subject,” Bruce asks.

“Not me. I’m just tryin’ ta make a deal.” He cuts into his porkchop.

The scientist looks at his plate and pushes his vegetables around. “Sometimes I think you like him better than me.

“Now you’re bein’ ridiculous.” He stares at Bruce until he looks up. “You know I love you. And I love spending time with you. But if you don’t let Hulk out, he will come out eventually and do a whole lotta damage.”

“I let him out.”

“Not often enough. Know how I know?”

“My eyes.” Bruce has heard it often enough. Every time they make love, which isn’t as often as it used to be, Logan comments on how Hulk comes into his eyes sooner and how it’s getting more difficult to talk him down.

“Yeah. Your eyes. And you know it’s true. You feel it.” He stabs a carrot. “It’s why we don’t fuck like we used to.” The carrot goes into his mouth.

“If you want to leave…”

He swallows the food he’s been chewing. “I don’t wanna leave, Brucey. Not you. Not this place.” He puts his hand over Bruce’s. “All I want is for you and Hulk to get back to the place you were before the witch messed with your brain.”

“I want that, too.” Bruce turns his hand to hold Logan’s. “She really messed me up.”

“I know.” Logan tilts his head. “If it makes you feel any better, I’ve killed way more people than Hulk.”

“It really doesn’t.”

He shrugs. “Can’t say I didn’t try.”

Bruce squeezes his hand. “You always try.”

Logan chuckles. “Doubt Charles would agree with you.”

“Fine. You always try with me,” he amends.

“That’s ‘cause you’re worth tryin’ for.”

“Damn you.” Bruce mutters before leaning over to kiss him. “I’ll let him out more. But only if you promise to cut down on the stingray fishing.”

The corner of Logan’s mouth curls up ever so slightly. “You drive a hard bargain, Dr. Banner, but you’ve got yourself a deal.”

The seal it with a kiss before returning to their dinner.

xxx

Bucky and Carol don’t get out of bed till eleven. The shower takes longer than usual what with more birthday sex that almost brakes the tile. They’ve just gotten out and are drying themselves off when one of their phones buzzes.

Wrapping a towel around his waist, Bucky goes to see who it is. Steve Rogers’ name is on the screen. He answers the phone. “Hello?”

Steve immediately launches into the birthday song. “Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday, hundred-year-old jer-rk. Happy Birthday to youuuuuuuu!”

Bucky immediately put him on speaker as soon as the song started. “Thanks, Punk. By the way, you have an audience.”

“Hiya, Steve,” Carol says loudly.

“Carol, is that you?”

“You expecting another female voice?”

“Just making sure. Bucky says your friend Jessica likes to drop by sometimes.”

“That’s true. But she knows better than to come around this morning.” Carol gives Bucky a satisfied smile.

“Which is why I waited to call. Everything is all set for the party tonight.”

Bucky runs a hand through his hair. It’s getting long again. “You know you don’t have to do that.”

“You should have told me that weeks ago,” he teases. “And you know I did. You’re 100. That’s momentous. We have to celebrate. Even Sam is coming up.”

“Pretty sure he just wants to see Jess,” Bucky says as he ignores the look from Carol.

“Can’t say I blame him. Carol, please see that he gets to the tower by 7.”

“Will do.”

“You know,” Bucky begins, “Monday is mmmmmf.” The last bit gets garbled when his mouth is covered by Carol’s hand.

“Monday is what?” Steve asks, thinking he knows what his friend is going to say.

Carol takes over. “Monday is a vacation day for us. We’ll have three full days to recover from tonight. So you better watch out.”

He laughs at that. “You may be able to get drunk, but Bucky and I can’t.”

“We’ll see. I hear Thor is bringing some sort of special Asgardian alcohol.” She lets Bucky pull her hand away.

“Yeah that’s not as potent as he thinks it is,” Steve says just before they hear Loki’s voice. They can’t make out what he’s saying though. “I gotta go.”

“Thanks for the call, Punk.”

“No problem, Jerk. Have a great birthday. See you tonight,” Steve replies, ending the call.

Bucky looks at Carol. “Muzzling me? Really?”

She strokes the stubble on his cheek, enjoying the roughness on her fingers. “Today’s your day, remember? You can mention my birthday starting tomorrow.”

His eyes narrow. “What makes you think that’s what I was gonna say?”

“Oh please. You’re completely transparent.”

“Am not,” he pouts.

“Yeah you are.” A grin appears just before she calls him, “Old man.”

He smiles back and wraps his arms around her. “Mm-hmm. Cradle-robber, too.”

“And I am very glad you are.” She moves his hand to her ass as they kiss.

It’s already the best birthday Bucky has ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 100th Birthday, Bucky Barnes!  
> After seeing Logan (go see it if you haven’t), I wanted to check in with him and Bruce. I missed them.
> 
> I’m thinking next week we gotta see the party. So, until next time…


	245. To Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's 100th Birthday Party. Jess takes Sam to her apartment. Steve & Loki go to the movies. Carol has a birthday, too.  
>  **Pairings:** Bucky  & Carol, Steve & Loki, Wanda & Vision, Sam & Jess (explicit), Clint & Natasha, Johnny & Maria  
>  **Explicit Content:** Vaginal Sex, Oral Sex

Bucky and Carol are dancing to one of the songs on the 10-hour playlist Loki put together for the party. They’re in one of the ballrooms near the top of the tower, and the World War II vet has lost none of his dancing skills. It’s one of the many reasons he used to be a hit with the ladies back in his day.

There’s a huge banner wishing Bucky a happy 100th birthday and a cake with candles. The candles are the number 100 and not one hundred individual candles. Bucky is very grateful for this. Jess thinks it’s a cop-out.

“There should be 100 candles,” she says as she and Sam dance near it.

Sam raises his eyebrows. “And just who would be lighting those 100 candles?”

“You,” she replies with a teasing smile.

“You know it would take way more people to light that many candles before some of them melted down to the cake.”

“Not to mention it’d set the smoke alarm off,” Jess grins.

He laughs. He knows he shouldn’t, but he can’t help it. “Girl, you are too much.”

“I hope not. We’ve only gotten started.” Somehow that sounds sexier in her British accent.

“I’m glad you think so.”

“I do. However I do need to make sure you make love better than you dance.”

Sam’s mouth drops open. “Hey! Don’t judge me on this ‘40s music. You find me something from this decade, and I’ll show you how well I dance.”

Jess laughs. “I bet you would. But I’d rather just rip off your clothes and see how well you do with that oldest of dances.”

He shifts his head back and looks at her with narrow eyes.

“Was that too forward?” she asks. “Did I frighten you?” It’s hard to tell if she’s amused or worried.

“Just tryin’ to decide if you’re trying to shock me or if this is really you.”

She licks her lips. “Guess you’ll have to get to know me better to find out.”

“Something tells me it may be a little of both.”

“Lucky you.”

He grins. “Pretty sure you’re the lucky one, Ms. Drew.”

“Well isn’t someone cheeky. Then again I knew that already.”

The music changes to something more upbeat.

Sam stops. “How about a drink?”

“I’d love one.”

Arm-in-arm, they head to where the bar has been set up. Vision is there concocting a drink for Wanda. He looks up as the couple approaches. “Would either of you care for a martini?”

“I’ll just have whiskey,” Sam replies. “Jess?”

“A martini sounds grand. Is that what you’re making for Wanda?”

The red-head nods. “He is making it like in some spy movies.”

“James Bond?” Sam asks. “Shaken not stirred, right?”

“Exactly,” Vision confirms as he pours the liquid from the shaker to a glass. After skewering an olive with a tiny plastic sword, he hands it to Wanda. “It is the Vesper martini made with both gin and vodka.”

Before he can start on another for Jess, she requests a classic gin martini. “I am old fashioned and believe martinis should never be shaken, thank you very much.”

“As you wish.” Vision grabs the gin and vermouth.

“You know, if you really want to impress a girl, you should dance with her,” Jess tells him.

Knowing that may have been a tease at him, Sam gives her a sideways look as he plops an ice cube into his tumbler.

Wanda presses her lips together so as not to laugh at him. It’s obvious there is something about dancing between Sam and his date. When she sees Vision consider the woman’s statement, she speaks up. “I do not dance so well. So I do not think I would be as impressed as you would be.”

“Maybe the two of you should dance.” He uses the whiskey bottle to gesture between Jess and Vision. “Wanda and I can watch from the sidelines, let you know if you look impressed or not.” He winks at his date. (Date? Kind of. They’d have both come if they weren’t kinda sorta seeing each other. He’s going to count this as a date.)

“After my drink assuming Vision can tear himself away from Miss Maximoff.”

Vision and Wanda look away from each other with shy smiles. Wanda is the first to recover. “I am sure Vision would love to dance with different partners to better understand the experience. I encourage this and think he should also dance with Sam.”

“Just don’t let Sam lead,” Jess replies.

“Hey! I’m right here,” he protests.

“And looking very handsome while doing it.” She kisses his cheek.

“Nicest thing you’ve said to me tonight.”

“Not true,” she protests. “I complimented your smile earlier.”

“Yeah okay, you did.”

“Must be love,” Wanda teases.

Vision searches his memory. “I can find no references that equate complimenting someone on their smile with a declaration of love. Is that a Sokovian idiom I am unaware of?”

Her voice bubbles with laughter when she tells him, “No. It is a tease. I am surprised you do not learn this in California.”

“Ah, yes, teasing. In this instance, somewhat similar to sarcasm.” He pours the finished martini into a glass and hands it to Jess.

“You must be loads of fun at parties,” she says before taking it. “Thank you. Chin chin,” she toasts before taking a sip.

Vision can’t help himself. “Did you know that while ‘chin chin’ is a toast in Italian, it means ‘penis’ in Japan?”

Her eyes widen. “That is brill, Vis. Not the anecdote. I knew that. This drink, though. It’s bloody perfect. Taste this.” She hands it to Sam.

“I’m not really a –“ But there’s no refusing. He takes a sip. “Mmm. Good.” He pauses. “Actually, I’m not a martini guy, but that may be the best martini I’ve ever had.”

Jess smiles in satisfaction.

“Thank you,” Vision replies modestly. “The recipe is very popular.”

“So how long are you here for, Vision?” Sam asks. They hadn’t had a chance to talk since both men arrived.

“Monday. Perhaps Tuesday,” he replies while consciously not looking at Wanda.

He nods. “I hear there’s a huge snow storm coming. If you don’t want to get trapped here, you may want to skiddadle a little early.”

Jess looks at him. “And where do _you_ plan to be when the storm hits?”

“D.C. Wanna come?”

She shakes her head. “Too many politicians. You should get trapped here.”

“Here? Right here?” Sam asks, teasing.

“Yes. Right here. On this spot.”

Wanda watches with a twinge of jealousy. It seems so easy for them to know what they want and express it to each other. She sips her drink and looks at Vision. It is strange how not like Pietro he is. They both share a curiosity, but how they express it and experience it are so different.

“Is the drink to your liking?” he asks her.

“Hmm? Oh. Yes.” She smiles and sips it again. “I am not as expressive as Jess in my liking of it.”

The sound of her name catches Jess’ attention. “That’s because mine’s better. Here. Have a taste.”

Wanda takes a sip. “Mmm. Yes, that is better.”

“I will make you one of those then,” Vision tells her.

She smiles. “No. Later. I will finish the one I have first. Thank you.”

He insists, “I can finish that one and make you the other one.”

“Vision,” she says, her eyes bright with amusement. “This one is fine. Truly.”

Jess inadvertently interrupts. “Oh, look. Clint is trying to dance.”

“Cut the man some slack,” Sam says. “Next to Bucky, everyone looks bad.” He starts pointing people out. “Thor looks lumbering. Pietro looks like he’s flailing around. Johnny is fighting to lead.” (Jess laughs.) “Piotr is just standing still. Hell, even Steve looks like he’s just learned to dance.”

“Poor Johnny Storm,” Jess says. “Of course Maria Hill is trying to lead. He should probably just let her. And I remember what it’s like dancing with Clint. He doesn’t need a Bucky to make him look poor at it.” The song ends, and the man in question comes over with his date to get a drink. “You looked positively horrible out there, Clint. Natasha deserves better.”

“Thanks. I miss dancing with you, too,” he replies. “Vision, you taking orders, or should we pour ourselves?”

“Whichever you prefer.”

“Water,” Natasha requests. She turns to Jess. “Clint is better at other kinds of dances.”

Sam puckers his lips and widens his eyes. “Ooh. I see.”

“I didn’t mean that. Although that is true,” she points out, making Clint grin. “There’s a dance studio I sometimes go to. And sometimes he comes with me and helps.” She smiles at him.

Jess is surprised and impressed. “Good on you, Barton.”

“Thanks, Drew.”

Wanda gets a wistful smile. “When I was a little girl, I wanted to be a dancer. But that was long time ago.”

Vision tells her she would have made a wonderful dancer. She laughs and reminds him that he has never seen her dance. “Still, I know with the proper training you would be marvelous.”

“Thank you,” she replies then presses her lips together. She telepathically calls to her brother. ‘Vision just said with proper training I would be a marvelous dancer. I do not know how to take this.’

There is a pause before he answers. ‘This is a very odd compliment. But I say it is a compliment.’

‘That is what I thought but wanted to be sure.’

‘Piotr does not seem to like dancing with Sue. Maybe you should dance with him,’ he suggests casually.

‘You are not being sneaky. I know exactly what you are trying to do.’

He ignores the comment, deciding to concentrate on his dance with Illyana instead.

A moment later, Natasha Romanoff and Jessica Drew walk onto the dance floor. Clint watches them go feeling a little nervous. “It’s fine, right? They’re not gonna talk about me or compare notes or anything. Nah. It’ll be fine.”

Sam watches the women. “Oh they are so gonna talk about you.”

xxx

Thor is at one of the tables with Steve, Bucky, and Loki. “This, dear friends,” he holds up a flask, “is nectar of the gods.”

“No it isn’t,” his brother says.

“Near enough,” he shoots back with a bite to his voice. “It is very potent,” he warns the two super soldiers.

Neither seems impressed. “Thor, our metabolism is too quick for alcohol. We can’t get drunk.”

“We’ll see.” There’s a gleam in the cool blue eyes.

“Let’s try it,” Bucky says. He figures the two possibilities are that they’ll get drunk or they won’t. Neither is a terrible outcome.

Steve gestures Thor to pour.

“Brother?” he asks as he opens the cap.

“No, thank you,” Loki replies. “I’ll stick to Midgardian alcohol.”

Thor shakes his head. “You were always a lightweight.” He hands the shots to Bucky and Steve, keeping one for himself.

“It pays to be the only sober man in a room. You learn and remember so much more that way.” It’s something he learned from Frigga and has used to great advantage.

Steve smiles at him. “That’s my Kitten. Always thinking.”

Thor raises his shot glass. “To Bucky, a century young.” They clink glasses and drink.

“Woah that burns,” Bucky says in a tight voice. “Wow.”

Carol walks over and puts her arms around Bucky. “What’s going on here?”

“Asgardian alcohol,” Loki explains. “About 100 times more potent than what you have here on Earth.”

Steve gives his love a look when he hears ‘what you have here’. He doesn’t comment on it. But it does trouble him if he’s honest. He had thought Loki saw Earth as home. But then he realizes that he should be getting used to the idea of Earth not being home.

Loki notices the change in his face. “Darling?” He strokes Steve’s leg. “Is something wrong? Does the alcohol not sit well with you?”

He tries to smile, but it comes out sad. “I’m fine. Really, Kitten.” He leans over and places a light kiss on his lips.

The god is not convinced.

“Well, Birthday Boy, how do you feel?” Carol asks.

“Fine.”

Thor pours another round. “It usually takes at least three to feel anything.”

“No more for Steve I think,” Loki says.

“You mean you want skip the chance I might get drunk and let you take advantage of me?”

Loki’s mouth opens, but no words come out for a while. “Well when you put it that way… Drink up, Captain.” He winks. He’s still concerned but decides they can speak later.

It takes four drinks for the super soldiers to feel a slight buzz. By that point, Thor is already slurring his words. Steve smiles at Loki. “Almost forgot what this feels like.”

“Feeling good?”

“Mm-hmm. Relaxed.”

“More?” Thor asks.

“One more,” Bucky says, gesturing with his fingers.

“I’m good,” Steve says. “Dance, Kitten?”

“I’d love to.” They head out to the dance floor. As they move to the music, Loki considers whether to bring up Steve’s change in demeanor from earlier. But Steve seems so happy. Instead, he says, “We should do the cake soon.”

“After this song,” Steve promises. He spins his partner out then back in again. “I love you.”

The god can’t help but feel a little relieved that whatever mood his love had been in seems to have passed. “I love you back.”

When the dance is over, Loki gets everyone’s attention with a dimming of the lights while a spotlight appears on the cake where Steve is standing.

“Bucky! Where are you, Jerk? Get over here. It’s cake time.”

“Right here, Punk.” He walks over holding Carol’s hand.

They hug. Then Steve lights the three candles and starts the Happy Birthday song. Bucky smiles. He never knows what to do in moments like this, when everyone is singing and looking at him. Finally they finish. He quickly makes a wish and blows out the candles. Then he turns and kisses Carol. “Best birthday ever.”

She smiles. “It’s not over yet. Get me some cake, Bucky-Bear.”

“You got it, Sparkles.”

A few feet away, Jess leans closer to Sam. “First cake then you’re taking me home.”

The grin on his face can be seen from across the room. “You got it.”

xxx

Steve brings a medium-sized box wrapped in black paper and topped with a red and silver bow. “Now I know we told everyone no gifts, but I couldn’t let my best friend have a 100th birthday and not get him a present. So here you go. Happy Birthday, Jerk.”

He really should have known. He takes the present with a, “Thanks, Punk.” Then he rips off the wrapping paper opens the box. “Huh.”

“What is it?” Carol asks, taking hold of his arm and resting her chin on his shoulder. She squeals when she sees it. “It’s a Bucky Bear!”

Steve isn’t surprised that Carol got it almost immediately.

Bucky takes it out of the box.

The brown bear is dressed all in black. He has a black mask above its red round nose. His eyes are white and perfectly round. The left arm is wrapped in silver duct tape and has a red star on the upper part of it.

“Well will you look at that. It is a Bucky Bear.” He shrugs. “More like a Winter Soldier bear, but close enough.”

“We want to see!” Natasha yells.

Pietro starts a chant. “Show the bear! Show the bear!” Soon the entire room is chanting with him. “Show the bear! Show the bear!”

Bucky holds it up Lion King style, and a huge cheer goes up. “I can’t believe you did this, Punk.”

“We thought Bucky Bear should have a Bucky Bear,” Steve grins. “It was Loki’s idea,” he adds when his best friend gives him a certain look.

The Trickster takes his fiancé’s hand. “And Steve thought it was an amazing idea.”

“Because it _is_ an amazing idea,” Carol says. “This little guy is going on our bed.” She takes it and snuggles it against her breast. “It’s awesome.” Then she presses it against Bucky’s chest. “He wuvs you, Bucky Bear.” She immediately regrets talking like that and wrinkles her nose. “Sorry.”

“You should be,” Bucky tells her. “But I forgive you.” He gives her a wink and gets a kiss in return. All in all, it’s a pretty great birthday.

xxx

Steve gently pulls Carol aside and hands her an envelope. “Just a little something from Loki and me for Monday.” Off her look, he nods and tells her, “Yes we know what Monday is. And if this wasn’t the jerk’s 100th birthday, it’d be a dual party.”

“I’m glad it’s not,” she tells him as she takes the envelope. “Thank you.” She hugs him. 

“You’re very welcome. Just do me one favor, and I know this is gonna sound weird, but please open it when you’re with Bucky.”

The request takes her a little aback. She wonders if he’s wanting some recognition from Bucky for being nice to her. “Sure.”

“Thanks.” But things feel weird. “I promise it’ll make sense when you open it. It’s kinda for both of you.” Who is he trying to fool. “It is for both of you. Well, part of it is.”

“Okay.” She isn’t sure how she feels about that. She decides to move on. “By the way, the Bucky Bear was inspired.”

“Well that’s Loki for you.” He hesitates for a moment then says, “Carol, for what it’s worth, I’m really glad you and Bucky are together. I think you’re really good for him.”

It’s hard not to be flattered by that. “Thanks, Steve. It’s worth a lot.” Her eyes find Bucky. He’s talking with Clint and drinking a beer. “I’ve never met anyone like him.”

“And you never will. He’s kind of the best.”

Carol’s focus returns to Steve. “Yeah he kind of is. I promise to take good care of him.”

The words amuse him. “You already are, Colonel. And I honestly can’t thank you enough for that.”

xxx

Sam walks into Jessica Drew’s apartment. He’s not sure what exactly what he was expecting, but it wasn’t this. The place is nice with exposed brick and beams. People pay more than he makes in a year every month to live in a place like this.

“Nice place,” he says as she closes and locks the door.

“Thanks. It’s rent controlled,” she tells him.

“Still…”

“Want a drink?”

“Sure.”

The kitchen is small but open. The only appliances on the counter are a fancy toaster and a touch screen espresso machine. There’s also a kettle on the stove. The appliances are all sterling silver. There are pictures of her and her friends on the refrigerator. He recognizes Carol and their friend from Thanksgiving.

“Tracy,” Jess supplies as she pours two glasses of whiskey. She hands him one. “Chin chin.” Her glass clinks against his.

“Bottoms up.” They both swallow the dark liquid.

“So,” she says as she takes his empty glass, “should we continue the banter or get to it?”

“Get to it? That’s romantic.” His tone suggests otherwise.

“I think we’ve waited long enough. Don’t you?” She grabs his lapel and steers him to her bedroom.

“I, uh, yeah. I’d say we had.” Sam puts up no fight, following her automatically. His eyes drink her in as they walk across the living room and into the short hall. “Have I told you what a fine ass you have?”

She laughs and looks back at him. “Why thank you. I like yours as well.” As soon as they get by her bed, she pulls him into a slow kiss. Her hands go to the top of his head, rubbing it.

Sam pulls away slowly. “Mmm. Nice.”

“I’ll say.” She turns around and holds her hair away from her neck. “Mind unfastening me?” Her red dress is backless with only a clasp around her neck holding up the fabric covering her breasts but leaving her shoulders exposed.

His fingers move to the three buttons. “Have I told you how amazing this dress is?”

“Once or twice.” She lets the material an her hair fall.

Sam’s hands move to her hips. “Want me to get this one, too?”

Jess looks over her shoulder at him. “If you don’t mind.”

“Oh I don’t mind.” He takes hold of the small zipper pull and guides it down. A smile appears on his face when he gets a peek at the red thong beneath. 

The dress falls to the ground, revealing her muscular ass.

“You’re very toned.”

The phrase almost makes her laugh. She steps out of the dress and turns around. Her breasts look like beautiful teardrops but with hard nipples. “Well this isn’t fair. You’re wearing too many clothes.” She pushes the jacket off of him. Then she loosens his tie before untying it and sliding it off.

Sam is doing his best not to stare at her breasts. Instead he keeps his eyes on her lips. It’s only when he feels cold air on his legs that he realizes she’s taken off his pants before his shirt. “Is this a good look for me?”

“Very GQ,” she assures him.

“You know my condom is in my pants.”

“Don’t worry,” Jess says as she unbuttons his shirt. “I’ve plenty in the night stand.”

“A woman is prepared.”

She shrugs. “Women are the only ones held accountable for the sex they have. I find it’s best to be prepared.”

“That’s because we live in a patriarchal society. I’m not like that.”

She looks at him. “Good to know.” Her hands push the white material away until he’s standing in his underwear with his pants pooled around his ankles.

He tries to step out of his pants, but he still has his shoes on. It doesn’t go well. He almost falls a couple of times.

Jess gives him a look before kicking her own shoes off. Then she kneels down to help him with the tangle that has become his pants.

“Thank you,” he says once he’s free.

She kisses him stomach and slowly makes her way back up to his lips. Their underwear comes off before finally getting on the bed.

“Silk sheets?” Sam asks.

“I like how they feel against my skin.” She kisses him. “Problem?”

He lets out a negative sound. He pulls away to get a condom. He can feel her lips on his shoulder blade as he puts one on.

Jess pushes him down and straddles him. “Oh you are delicious.”

“Don’t make me wait, Baby.”

“I’m no one’s baby.” She lowers herself onto him.

Sam finishes too early. He’s actually a little surprised he lasted as long as he did. Still, 5 maybe 7 minutes is nothing to be particularly proud of. “I’m gonna make this up to you.”

“It’s fine, Sam.” She gets off of him and lies down.

“No it ain’t. I’ve got my standards.” He promptly shifts to get between her legs.

The beard is a little scratchy. But oh what he does with his tongue soon has Jess gasping and clawing at the sheets. “Holy fucking hell where did you learn this?”

He pulls away only long enough to ask, “Does it matter?”

“No. No it does not. Higher. Yes. Right there.” A moment later, her orgasm hits. Her body relaxes. “Sam,” she says when she sees his face above hers, “I love your standards.”

He smiles. “I thought you might.”

She kisses him, pulling him on top of her.

Sam doesn’t make it back to Avengers Tower almost noon the next day. And when he does there’s a huge stupid grin on his face.

xxx

“How do I look?” Steve asks turning to Loki. He’s already wearing the 3D glasses they got from the person who tore their movie tickets.

“Devastatingly handsome…despite the glasses,” Loki replies with a smile. “So, since my doppelganger is in this movie, am I still King Kong?”

“I don’t know. Ask me again when the movie is over.” He takes a handful of popcorn and starts to eat it out of his hand one by one.

The god chuckles. “And we shall see if you are still the pretty blonde woman.”

“Of course I am.” He winks.

The theater fills up. The lights dim. Previews begin to play, and there are a lot of previews, at least 20 minutes worth if not more. Finally, the lights dim even more, and the movie begins.

The lights come back up as the credits crawl.

Loki leans over. “There’s an after credits scene.”

“Okay.” Steve is sitting very still.

“That was fun.”

“Uh huh.”

Loki looks over. “That was fun. Definite elements of Moby Dick. And you are definitely the journalist woman.”

Steve continues to watch the screen. “Am I?”

“Mm-hmm.” He combs his fingers through the blond hair just above the ear. “Are you alright, Darling?”

“Yep. Yes.” He turns his head toward Loki. Behind the glasses, he keeps his eyes on the scrolling list of names. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“I did. Did you?”

“I did. Wow. A lot of people worked on this movie.”

“They did.” Loki removes the 3D glasses to better look at his love. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Mm-hmm. Yep. Definitely. Oh, there’s the list of songs. We must be near the end.” Steve turns his full attention to the screen.

The after-credits scene begins, and Loki puts his glasses back on quickly. Thanks to Tony’s kaiju movie party, he knows exactly what those “monsters” are. “Ooh. Interesting.”

The screen goes blank.

“Let’s wait for the theater to clear out a little,” Steve suggests.

“Fine by me.” The god can’t help but notice that Steve won’t look at him. He shifts to look into the blue eyes. When that works and he sees the blue eyes look back at him, it’s with an intensity of desire that takes him a little aback. “Kong or the tracker?” he manages to ask.

“What do you think?” He reaches out and traces Loki’s jaw.

“I think my doppelganger has gotten you all hot and bothered.”

“You’re not wrong.”

The air between them feels thick, heavy. Loki shakes himself out of the trance, and notices that the theater is almost empty. “We should go.”

Steve stands, muscles taught. He takes Loki’s hand and takes him down the steps of the theater and out to the lobby. They stop at the bathroom, a very quick stop. It crosses his mind to use one of the stalls, but he doesn’t want to be careful or quiet.

They brought the motorcycle, and he rides fast, almost recklessly through the streets of Manhattan. They make it to the Tower in record time. In the elevator, he pushes the button for The Basement instead of their floor, causing Loki to look at him. That’s all it takes. The elevator doors close, and Steve pulls the god into a hungry kiss.

When they finally part of air, Loki says, “I’m not sure whether I should be jealous or thankful.”

Steve pulls him to one of the smaller rooms. “FRIDAY, grassy plane surrounded by jungle.” He licks his lips as he looks at the god.

A golden light shines over the Trickster. It leaves him looking light the tracker in the movie. “Is this what you want?”

He nods.

“Well if I’m Mr. Conrad, who are you?”

“The man who hired you.”

His eyebrow cocks up. “Hired me for what exactly?”

“To take me through this jungle so I can photograph a rhinoceros. A black rhinoceros,” Steve replies. “But part of me hopes we never find one.”

“Oh? That would make me a very poor tracker then,” Loki notes.

“Honestly I don’t care.” Steve pulls him into another hungry kiss. He moves with quiet insistence, first pushing the brown leather holster off the tracker’s shouldres.

“Sir,” he has to stop for another kiss before his blue t-shirt is pulled over his head, “you paid me to track a black rhinoceros not,” he has to stop again, “find your sexual freedom.”

Steve chuckles. “Are you saying you don’t want this?” He unbuttons his shirt.

James Conrad bites his lip as more and more skin is revealed. “Well when you put it like that, I definitely want it.”

“That’s what I thought.” His shirt falls to the ground.

“There is one tiny problem.”

“What’s that?”

“No lubricant.”

Steve considers that for a moment. “You’re a tracker, aren’t you? Track some down. You have till the count of 10. One. Two.”

Loki disappears. He reappears before Steve gets to seven, throwing it ag him. Then after making sure the cameras are off, he slowly unfastens his dark trousers. He can tell by the look in the blue eyes that’s he’s going to be fucked amazingly well. “Remind me to send Mr. Hiddleston a thank you note.”

“We can send a donation to UNICEF. Now get on your hands and knees before I force you down.”

A thrill shivers up his spine as his breath catches. “As you wish.” He slowly gets down and waits for the fun to begin. He doesn’t have to wait long.

xxx

Bucky is thankful the winter storm isn’t hitting until the night. It means his plans for Carol can go on. After birthday sex, she finally opens the envelope Steve gave her. It’s a birthday card. No surprise there. But there are a couple of things that fall out of it. The first is a generous gift certificate to a day spa. But it’s the second that truly surprise them – invitations for Captain Marvel and Winter Soldier to officially join the Avengers. There is a sticky note attached. ‘I hope you’ll consider it.’ It’s signed ‘Punk’.

“Wow,” Carol says. “It really does make sense.”

“The invitation? Duh. You’d be the strongest Avenger on the roster.”

“Not that. Wanting you here when I opened it,” she explains.

“Should we join?” he asks.

Carol stares at the invitations. “I can’t tell you what to do, Bucky Bear.”

“Are you gonna join?” Bucky asks.

“I don’t know. I gotta say it’s very tempting, but I have a lot of questions.”

He smiles. “Of course you do.”

Carol’s phone rings. It’s Jess. A couple of hours later, they meet her for a late breakfast/early lunch where the best friend manages to steer the conversation elsewhere whenever the subject of Sam comes up. They know it’s all good though because she smiles each time she does. 

They return to Carol’s to the apartment after leaving Jess. But instead of going in, Bucky lets Howard inside and takes Carol to the roof.

She squeezes his arm. “What are we doing up here, Buck?”

He turns to her and takes a breath. “I thought you might want to fly.”

“Fly?” Although she hates to admit it, she’d love to fly.

“It’s your birthday, and people should do what they love on their birthday. So you should fly. I’ll even go with you if you want,” he offers. “Totally up to you.”

She looks at him, trying to read his face. “Do you _want_ to come with me?” She really hopes he doesn’t but doesn’t want to admit it.

Bucky hates questions like this. It feels like there is no right answer. If he says yes, he isn’t being truthful, and she’ll see through it and be mad at him. If he says no, then it’s like he’s saying he doesn’t want to be with her, which is so not the case. He ops for honesty and hopes she knows it’s about the flying not about her. He takes a breath and answers, “Not really. But I will. If you want. Whatever you want,” he replies.

Carol smiles in relief. She hugs him. “I was afraid you were going to say you did. I love you, but I really want to soar up there.”

“Then you soar, Sparkles. You soar right up to the edge of the sky.”

Her eyes get sparkly with emotion. “I love you, Bucky Barnes.”

He smiles. “I love you, too, Carol Danvers. Now get the hell out of here before I decide I need you in bed with me instead of up in the sky.”

Using her powers, her clothes change into her uniform. She kisses him then takes off into the air. When she’s 10,000 feet (about 3 kilometers) up, she stops and turns to look at him. She waves and smiles when he waves back. Then she’s off to the edge of the atmosphere. It’s the best feeling in the world.

xxx

As Tom Hiddleston unpacks his suitcase after the long publicity tour for his latest movie, he notices an envelope he swears he didn’t put in there. “Now where did you come from?” he asks as he picks it up.

The envelope is made of fine parchment. His name is written in beautiful green calligraphy on the front. There are no other marks or distinguishing characteristics.

Tom gets his letter opener and uses it to slice open the top.

Inside is a card made out of the same parchment. The front is a green silhouette of the God of Mischief. The actor finds it very odd. Curious, he opens it and finds the following note:

_Mr. Hiddleston,_

_My fiancé and I recently viewed your most recent film Kong: Skull Island. We were both greatly inspired, particularly Steve. (Perhaps you’ve noticed we share a rather striking resemblance.)_

_As a thank you, we have donated $5,000 to UNICEF with whom you have often traveled to spread awareness. We realize this is a small sum and hope to add to it in the near future._

_Wishing you continued success in your endeavors,_  
Loki Frigguson  
God of Mischief 

Tom reads it a few times to ensure it’s real. In truth, he half expects it to burst into flame or disappear in his hand. When it becomes almost certain it won’t, he does three things. First, he calls his parents. Second, he tweets Loki humbly thanking him for the incredible note. And third, he continues unpacking as he considers where to take it to get it framed for display. After all, it isn’t every day that one gets a thank you note from a Trickster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, everyone was horny this chapter. It must be spring. And I couldn’t let Bucky’s 100th birthday pass without having it noted.
> 
> It was FireChildSlytherin5’s (ff) idea for Steve to give Bucky a teddy bear. The original suggestion was to have the arm missing, but Steve said that duct tape was a better option for him. Hope you don’t mind.
> 
> Cellis (ao3) and ShallowGenePool (ao3) both wanted the boys to see Kong: Skull Island for excellent reasons. Honestly, I can’t blame Steve for his reaction.
> 
> That’s all for now. Until next time…


	246. To Inspire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Bondage, Cutting, Vaginal Sex
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains cutting. It’s at the end of the chapter.

The snow in New York City isn’t as thick as it was before, but the streetlamps and building lights still reflect on the white-ish surface, making the night seem brighter than usual. 

Loki sits alone on a rooftop in Hell’s Kitchen. Steve is out at some sports thing with Bucky. The twins have decided to go clubbing with Johnny and an unenthusiastic Maria Hill. Clint and Natasha are out doing whatever Clint and Natasha do. And he assumes Thor and Storm are in Westchester. Tony of course is still in California. He could pop over there to see the baby, but he doesn’t really feel like it. He doesn’t really feel like doing anything.

He could be at home with Oliver, but he needed some fresh air. Which makes him wonder why he came here. Perhaps it isn’t fresh air he needs. Perhaps it’s something else.

“Loki?” The voice behind him is low and familiar.

The god smiles. “Hello, Daredevil,” he replies without looking back. “You must be wondering what I’m doing here.”

“It is a little outside your normal range.”

“The entire world is my range. Granted I don’t come here very often, but that’s only because it has you.”

Daredevil keeps his distance. “So then why the visit?”

“I suppose because I was bored.”

“Boredom can be dangerous.”

“Don’t I know it,” Loki replies. “I thought of going to Wakanda, but it’s so early there. And I didn’t much feel like using that much of my brain.”

“That much of your brain?” Daredevil hates to admit it, but he’s intrigued.

“King T’Challa likes to have cerebral conversations, discussions about governing and moral dilemmas and the like.” He frowns. “And last time I visited he seemed a bit distant.”

“Maybe he just had one of those governing and moral dilemmas on his mind.”

“Yes well normally he would have talked to me about it. We would have discussed options.” Loki realizes he misses T’Challa. He looks over his shoulder at Daredevil. “I don’t bite you know. Well, I only bite Steve.” He pats the place next to him.

The hero limps over.

“You’re hurt.”

“Bad landing.” He winces as he sits, keeping some distance from the god.

“Let me help.” Loki reaches his hand out slowly.

Daredevil notes the extra power concentrating in the god’s hand. He feels a cool tingling in his stiff muscles.

“You should take better care of yourself,” Loki says. “There are older wounds buried here.”

“You have no idea.” He feels the ache diminish until it no longer exists.

“Better?”

“Much. Thank you.”

Loki looks at him. His eyes land on the lips first, full and luscious. He wonders what it would be like to kiss them. Her forces his eyes up. “There are no eye holes,” he realizes.

Daredevil tenses ever so slightly.

“The way it’s designed, it looks as though there are. I wouldn’t have noticed if I was not so close. Don’t leave,” he requests when the man starts to pull away. “I didn’t mean to –“ He presses his lips together. “Bloody biscuits I’m getting soft.”

The corners of Daredevil’s mouth curl up in amusement. “Want to beat up some bad guys? That usually makes me feel better.”

“I would indeed.”

“Good. Try to keep up.” He jumps off the building, landing on a fire escape below.

Loki smiles and follows. He soon realizes that the Daredevil is a parkour fiend. Rather than have to climb and jump and pull himself up, he decides to turn into a crow and fly behind. It’s a much less jolting way to travel.

They finally stop above a bar. Loki lands next to Daredevil and changes back to his normal form. The back alley is below them, occupied by three people.

“And I told you, I am not paying nobody for no protection especially since the only people I need protection from is you.” The woman sounds older with an accent that has the lilt of the Caribbean or possibly Spanish.

“We already warned you once, Granny.” The guy talking has a baseball bat. He’s slapping it menacingly against his palm.

The other guy has his hand on a gun he stupidly has tucked into the waistband of his pants. The barrel is pointing down at his cock. It is such a tempting target for Loki.

“We told you if you didn’t pay tonight, you’d be paying another way.”

The woman stands her ground. There’s a large knife in her hand. “And I’m tellin’ you, you are the ones that will be paying.”

The men on the ground laugh. The men on the roof take the opportunity to quietly descend the building. They wait until the henchmen start walking forward.

“Do you know what I dislike about criminals like you?” Loki asks.

In disbelief, Daredevil turns his head in Loki’s direction.

“You have no imagination.” He snaps his fingers, and the bat turns into a ridiculously large white rose. He plucks it out of the man’s hand and hands it to the woman. “For you, my dear. You may want to get out your phone and start taping.”

That seems to snap everyone out of their stupor. The guy with the gun pulls it out, but before he can get off a shot, Daredevil is there forcing his arm up and punching him in the gut twice before hitting his jaw.

Loki busies himself with the other guy. He’s not as aggressive, preferring to have his prey fight a bit, let the man think he’s doing well if only for a moment or two. At first he grins in that wicked way of his when he’s having a dangerously good time. But then he realizes that the fight really is unfair. Completely one sided. Normally he’d have no problem with that, but Midgardians are so weak. “Here. Take mine,” Loki says to Daredevil before shoving the man to him.

As Daredevil kicks and thwacks the two men with his batons, the god checks on the woman. “Are you alright?” he asks.

“Am now.” She’s smiling, revealing yellowing teeth that otherwise look straight and healthy. “Thank you.” She looks around him. “Thank you, Devil.”

He nods then returns his focus to the guy who originally had the bat. “Tell your boss there will be no more protection money paid in Hell’s Kitchen. Got it?”

“Yeah. Okay, man. I got it. Let us go.”

“Oh, just one more hit for good measure,” Loki suggests, his voice silky.

The gloved fist pulls bank and punches him once more in the gut. Then he leans in close. “Never let me find you here again.” With that, he lets him go.

The two men stumble away.

The woman waves at them. “Bye bye. Don’t come back. Pendejos.” She turns to the ones who just saved her bar from getting wrecked. “Let me get you a drink.”

“That’s very kind of you.” Loki turns to his new companion only to find the man gone. “However it seems we are not done for the night.” He takes the woman’s hand and kisses it. “Have a good evening.” He steps back and disappears.

Daredevil is back on the roof, crouching as though listening to the city.

Loki appears next to him. “You left without a word. Are you breaking up with me already?”

The man stands. “Not at all.”

He sighs. “Perhaps you should. This will never work. I’m already pledged to another hero, you see. And he gets jealous, especially of very handsome heroes with plump lips and a passion for fighting.”

Those lips open as the head tilts in embarrassment. “I wouldn’t want to cause any trouble.”

“I appreciate that. But I do want to thank you,” Loki says. “This would have been an exceptionally dull night if you hadn’t found me.”

This is not the kind of night he expected to have, but Daredevil is finding it amusing. “Glad I could help. But we both know you wanted to be found. Why else would you be in my neighborhood?”

“Am I so obvious? I really must work on that. I used to be much craftier.”

“I’m sure you’ll get your mojo back.”

Loki chuckles. “I believe I will.”

“Thanks for the assist and especially for whatever you did before.” Daredevil puts a hand against his hip. “It feels good as new.”

“We’ll call it even then. Happy hunting.” He gives a small nod.

“Same to you.”

The two men remain standing, nearly facing each other.

Loki smiles. “So which of us will be making the dramatic exit?”

Daredevil chuckles. “Same time?”

“On three. One. Two.” He disappears as Daredevil drops off the building.

xxx

Loki appears in front of Trump Tower in Manhattan. There are a few protestors walking the sidewalk with signs. He ignores them. Instead he looks at the large gold letters that name the building. It is also in black letters on a gold background across the door. There are Secret Service about. No surprise. The god isn’t worried and ignores their scrutiny of him.

He considers changing the name on this and every Trump building to Dumpf, but he can just imagine the tweet storm that would cause. Not to mention the fact that it would take air time away from the important issues, the ones Steve cares about.

A few ideas come to mind. But then he decides he’s narrowed his scope too much.

A moment later, he is in a trendy bar looking out over the crowd. He searches for signs such as excessive volume or douchebaggery. It isn’t difficult to find.

There’s a group of four dude-bro’s around a table drinking scotch and wearing expensive suits. They remind Loki of the type of men who pretended to fuck the “Fearless Girl” statue on Wall Street. They’re perfect.

Loki changes into a woman. She wears a very fitted and flattering skirt suit in green. Her intent is to walk near them, fully expecting them to harass her in some way. It ends up she doesn’t have to. Two women walk by first. One is in her own expensive pantsuit. The other is in a dress that flatters her curves.

One of the dude-bro’s immediately calls out. “Hey, beautiful, you should show off your legs.”

The woman rolls her eyes but otherwise doesn’t acknowledge them.

“Dump your fat friend and come over here.”

The two women stop.

“Wendy, don’t,” the brunette in the pantsuit says.

“But I so want to,” the blonde in the dress replies. She makes a clawing motion, her red nails bright against her dark fingers. “Please, Jen?”

“That’s right, baby. Come here.” He pats his lap.

Jen looks over at the guy. The blond slicked-back hair makes her stomach churn. “Do it.”

Wendy smiles brightly. She walks to their table, her friend at her heels.

“We don’t want you,” another one says. “Just the one who’s pretending to be a feminist.”

One of the guys looks a little uncomfortable. Loki almost feels sorry for him. Almost.

“Pretending?” Jen can’t believe it.

Wendy steps between her friend and the bro’s. She scrutinizes them with a knowing eye. “There’s a whole lotta white privilege going on here,” she says, her palm facing them and moving around. “I’m guessing Goldman Sachs.”

The uncomfortable guy’s eyes go wide. Everyone else gets a cocky expression. “Titans of Wall Street. Now step aside so I can buy your friend a drink.”

Jen looks at them over Wendy’s shoulder. “I don’t want one from you.”

“Why? You a lesbian? Is this your fat lesbian lover?”

Wendy grabs his genitals and squeezes hard. Her nails dig into his skin as he takes in a sharp breath. “First of all, you and your skinny white ass couldn’t handle me. Second, I bet lots of women are pretending they’re lesbians to get away from you. And just so we’re clear, you call me fat one more time, and I will rip the family jewels off you. Got it?” She feels him go hard in her grasp and jerks her hand away. “Eww.” She wipes her hand on his sleeve.

Loki chuckles, particularly at the confusion on the dude-bro’s face. As soon as the woman grabbed, the god knew she needed to make him have that reaction. She’s certain he’s now questioning his sexual proclivities.

“Dude! You have a hard on?!”

“No I don’t.”

“You totally do. Look, Brad, he totally liked –“

“Careful,” Wendy warns him.

Jen wraps an arm around her friend. “Come on. I don’t want these frat boys ruining the one night we don’t have to work.” They walk off, heading to the bar.

Loki considers what to do to the other three dude-bro’s. Knowing how important appearances are to them, she makes it so that the embarrassed one can only order appletinis. No matter how hard he tries to order scotch, the word appletini always comes out. Brad somehow gets a very nasty stain on his expensive suit. And a huge rash appears on the face of the one who heckled the guy with the erection.

She smiles, finishes her drink, and walks out into the cool night. There she sees a woman in a cocktail dress absently step in front of woman wearing black pants and a golf shirt that has the name of a janitorial service, causing them to collide.

“Excuse you,” cocktail dress tells the older woman.

Loki absolutely hates that statement. She finds it rude. Even if that’s what you’re thinking.

“Sorry,” golf shirt mutters as she tries to pass.

“Yeah, you should be.”

The God of Mischief transfers a few 20 dollar bills from cocktail dress’ teeny purse to golf shirt’s bag. Then she makes whatever liquid or powder is in the teeny purse spill out of its packaging. (She will later open it to find everything inside coated in lipstick and cocaine.) And finally, because cocktail dress is now berating the obviously tired woman, Loki makes her hair really frizzy. She smiles at her work and moves on.

She gets more in touch with her Trickster nature. And by the end of the night, she’s feeling like her usual self again.

XXX

Steve feels the familiar icy tingling on his left forearm.

‘When you’re done, come home to Brooklyn.’

“Someone’s on a short leash,” Bucky says just before his phone buzzes with a message from Carol.

“You were saying?” Steve asks, feeling vindicated. “Loki wants me to meet him in Brooklyn.”

“Carol sent me a picture of her and Jess kissing Bucky Bear.” His brow furrows. “I think she may be trying to make me jealous?”

“Let me see?” The picture shows Carol holding up the bear while the two women kiss each of its cheeks. He laughs. “Somehow I don’t think that would’ve happened to you even if you were there.”

“Probably not.” He puts his phone away.

They’re at a bar. The baseball game they’ve been watching is almost done. It’s the World Baseball Classic, and the U.S. is winning with only one inning left. That means both of them are in a pretty good mood.

“Sam and Jess seem to be working out,” Steve notes before topping off their beers with the last of the pitcher.

“Yeah. Who knew?” He takes a drink. “Do you think it really will work out though? I mean, I know it’s not that far, but they’re still in different cities.”

“Hope so. If they care enough, they’ll make it work.” Steve figures if he and Loki could do it, they can. Of course, Loki was able to come over whenever he called for him. It won’t be so easy with Jess and Sam.

“So…Brooklyn. Does that mean there’ll be whips and chains involved?” Bucky still isn’t used to the idea of Steve having a super kinky sex life, but he doesn’t want to pretend that side of him doesn’t exist.

Steve can feel heat rising into his cheeks. “I don’t know. Maybe. Do you and Carol ever…”

“We haven’t needed any extra props.”

It’s clear his friend doesn’t believe him. “Extra props like lingerie?”

“That’s not a prop,” he insists.

“Sure it is. No different than wearing a costume,” Steve rebuts.

Bucky makes a face. His lips press together and are slanted slightly to the left. “I hate it when you’re right.”

“I know. Thankfully, I love it enough for both of us.” He smirks. An hour later, he’s still smirking as he opens the door of the Brooklyn apartment.

Loki is on the bed. She’s naked and laying on her stomach. There’s a book on the pillow. She looks over her shoulder at him and smiles. “I see you got my message. I was starting to get worried.”

“Sorry.” He puts his keys and helmet down. “Bucky distracted me, and I forgot to reply.” He puts his hands in his pockets and walks forward. His eyes can’t help but trace the lines of her body. “What’s going on?”

“I went to Hell’s Kitchen tonight.”

That takes him aback. “Did you?”

“I did. And that handsome Daredevil found me.” Her legs are playfully swinging behind her.

His muscles tighten with jealousy. “Oh?”

“Mm-hmm. He let me beat up some assholes with him.” She smiles wickedly. “And inspired me to have some real fun.”

“Real fun? Should I be worried?”

Loki shrugs and puts the book away. “It wasn’t anything terribly horrible. Just returning to some of my Trickster roots.” She tells him of her evening and of the people she gave special attention to.

Steve pulls up a chair and listens intently. He notes the sparkle in her eyes and the curl of her lips. There’s almost a glow about her. In the end, he’s relieved that none of the tricks involved any loss of life or limb.

“So you see, I was a bit naughty.” She bites the tip of her finger as she looks at him.

“I do see. Is that why you called me to Brooklyn? So I could spank that naughtiness out of you?”

“Actually, I was hoping we might do some art.” She gives a meaningful glance at the razor and cloth on the nightstand.

“Brain working overtime?” he asks with concerned.

“It had been. Tonight helped. I’m hoping you’ll help it even more.”

“If that’s what you need.”

“It is,” she assures him. She reaches under the pillow and pulls out a pair of white boxers. She holds them out to him.

Steve gives an amused smile as he snatches them from her. “Should I put them on here or in the bathroom?”

“Oh, definitely here.”

“Okay.” He takes off his shoes then steps into the underwear, putting them on over his jeans.

“Steve! Don’t make me use magic.”

“Loki, don’t forget who’s in charge,” he warns.

She presses her lips together. “Fine. But you know how much I love you in white boxers.” She gives him her best sad eyes.

Steve slowly takes off the white boxer shorts. “I’m going to tie you up before we get started.”

Green eyes get less sad. “Hands and feet?”

“I think that would be best.” He takes off his jacket then pulls off his t-shirt as Loki watches hungrily.

“Did you have a good evening?”

“I did,” he replies as he unfastens his jeans. “We won.” He pushes them down to reveal light blue boxers with little dogs on them. Those come off, too, replaced with the white ones.

“Congratulations.”

“Thanks.” Steve gets their bag of toys and finds some rope. He lovingly ties her wrist to the bed. “Bucky says hi.”

“That’s nice.”

“Did you feed Ollie?” He goes to the other side of the bed to tie her other wrist.

“Before I left. He says hello, too,” she teases. “Did Bucky enjoy his party?”

“He did. He kept threatening me to throw a massive party for my 100th next year.”

“Oh, that’s no threat,” Loki assures him.

Steve answers that with a slap on her ass. Then the runs his hand down her leg, straightening it. “So you felt like a woman tonight?” he asks as he ties her ankle.

“Not when I played with the Devil. His lips really are amazing.”

He pulls her toe. “You trying to make me jealous?”

“Only stating a fact.”

“Amazing is an opinion,” Steve reminds her.

“You’ve seen his lips.” She looks over her shoulder at him. “Are you really going to tell me you didn’t think they were amazing?”

He keeps his eyes on the rope he’s tying around the smooth ankle as a faint blush comes into his cheeks. “Even if I agree with you, it’s still an opinion.” He gives the rope a yank before going to the nightstand.

“If you agree with me? You know you do, Darling.”

Steve’s hand glides over her back even as his eyes take in the way her breast presses against the bed. “Is this going to be a commission or artist’s choice?”

Loki considers as she tugs against the rope. “Artist’s choice I think. I’m intrigued to see what you’ll do.” She watches as he picks up the razor. “Are you sufficiently inspired?”

He smiles at her. “I think so. Not sure why you wanted me in white boxers though. You won’t be able to see me,” he says as he grabs the towel and straddles her hips.

With a bit of magic, she creates a mirror so she can watch him work. “You were saying?”

“That I’m an idiot.”

“No. You’re a very intelligent man. You simply forget how powerful I am sometimes.”

“That I do.” He stares at her back a moment. Then he gets off her.

“Did I say something wrong?”

“No, Kitten. I just need a marker so I can sketch out what I want to do.” Marker in hand, he straddles her again. After another moment of visualizing, he starts to draw. There are two figures, both with horns but only one whose face is uncovered. That’s the one that wears a long coat. The other stands holding batons, legs wide and firmly planted. They’re on a roof. A quarter moon is above on Loki’s left shoulder. Below are more buildings.

The marker is cold against her skin. She does her best not to react, remembering what is to come. And then it finally comes. She feels the blade pierce her skin sending a jolt of pain through her. She bites her lip as her fingers and toes curl while the pain slices down her back.

Steve licks the red line of blood he’s created before dabbing it with the cloth. He’s tracing the outline of the building first. It’s a way to reacquaint himself with the blade and the taste of the god’s blood. It’s all straight lines, nothing fancy. He does the moon next, sweeping curves that remind him of the silhouette of Loki’s breast. Perhaps that’s why he spends more time sucking the blood from it. Bending over her, he gets some blood on his chest from the earlier cuts.

The figures come next. These lines are shorter. It requires more detail work even though they are basically outlines of the two men. By this time, he feels the effects of Loki’s blood, feels it arousing him, causing his underwear to tent. Mouth on the bloody skin, he looks up and sees Loki staring at him in a way that makes him want her more.

“I need you,” she whispers.

Steve lifts his head up, his lips and chin stained red. “Almost done.”

Head swimming, vagina aching to be filled, Loki nods.

Next come the windows on the building. He licks up the blood after each one is completed, the goddess moaning in pleasure as he does.

Finally it’s done. He signs his name. After one last lick, he drops the razor back on the side table. Then he dabs at the cuts with the towel. The pain of it makes Loki groan.

His hands massage her ass. She starts to move, an attempt at rubbing herself against the sheets. “Steve”, she begs.

He grabs a condom and rolls it over his cock. His hands untie her ankles as quickly as he can which only results in making it slower. Finally, he pulls her hips up. With a quick thrust, he enters her.

Mouth against the pillow, Loki moans in pleasure. “Yes.” She lifts her head to watch him in the mirror. He looks so beautiful thrusting in and out of her. The sweat on his body glistens beneath the low light. “Harder.”

Steve holds her hips. One hand moves further beneath her until his fingertips find her clit, teasing it as her breaths come erratically.

The bed bangs against the wall, damaging part of the mirror Loki created.

Long fingers curl into two fists as she gets closer to orgasm. The ropes are pulled taut. Her moans increase in volume as the throbbing pain of her back is juxtaposed with the intense pleasure of him filling her.

Steve comes hard just as he finds the spot she needs.

“No. Not yet. Please.”

After taking a moment for his head to catch up, he pulls out. Bending over and holding her open, his tongue finds the spot again, pulsating against it, licking and sucking it. Her body shakes with the pleasure of it. And then it comes, that wave of instensity that causes her muscles to contract. “Steve!”

He keeps at it until she collapses forward, breaths heavy.

“Thank you,” she mutters.

“Anything for you, Kitten,” he says and bites her ass.

She purrs in pleasure as her body relaxes. That night when she sleeps, the smile never leaves her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki needed some of his old mojo back, and who better than Daredevil to remind him how satisfying violence can be. And yes that was a brunette lawyer named Jen we saw at the bar. Will we be seeing her again? Maybe. Not sure yet. If we do, it’ll be a long time before she becomes She-Hulk.
> 
> The smut is for sciphy (ff) [Happy Birthday!] and AcroDancer13 (ff) who both wanted more of Steve’s Art. Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> There will likely be no chapter next week. If there is, it will be on the short side. Have a great couple of weeks. Until next time…


	247. To Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers discuss whether to get involved with Russian. Tony gives Sam a present. Loki makes it more of a success than Tony anticipated. Steve sends some of the team on a humanitarian mission.  
>  **Pairings:** Sam  & Jess D (explicit), Steve & Loki  
>  **Explicit Content:** Vaginal Sex, Hand Job

It seems the Russian president has been very busy lately. Not only are there persistent rumors and evidence that Russia has been interfering in western elections, but several critics of him have met with untimely deaths. And now the retired agent who first warned the US government about the interference is due to testify in front of the Senate investigation committee.

Natasha proposes that the Avengers protect him. “Bucky knows as well as I do how ruthless the Russians can be.”

He nods his agreement.

“Okay,” Steve agrees, “what do we know about the agent?”

Natasha presents what she knows, including her own interactions with him. “Either we escort him, or our involvement should appear nonexistent.”

Tony chimes in from California. “We could use a PR win.”

If the look on Steve’s face is any indication, he disagrees. He looks over at Bucky.

“Might be better to keep a low profile,” Bucky says. “If we announce the Avengers are protecting him, Russia may decide a spectacular assassination is a perfect way to make us look bad. Not to mention it could come with collateral damage.”

“Natasha?” Steve prompts. He considers Bucky and Natasha to be their experts on Russian intelligence.

“Let me reach out to the agent,” she replies. “But I would tend to agree with Bucky.”

“No surprise there,” Tony mutters.

Rhodey chimes in. “I’ll check with the Joint Chiefs and see if they’re providing any protection, offer our help.”

“Good idea,” Steve says. “But don’t show our cards. Keep it casual.” He gets a few looks for that last phrase. Loki gives him a supportive wink.

Johnny asks, “What about the protest leader in Moscow that was recently jailed? Should we be concerned about his safety, too?” He notices everyone looking at him. “What? I can’t be informed?”

Steve smiles proudly. “Of course you can. Maybe you and the Rasputin’s can look into it and give us a recommendation.” He looks at Piotr and Illyana who nod.

“Sure thing, Cap,” Johnny says with a small nod.

“Feel free to look through the data we got while looking for Bucky,” he offers. “I don’t know if it’ll help, but…” He shrugs.

“Can’t hurt,” Illyana finishes. “We will get on it as soon as we leave here.”

“Good. But just so we’re clear, this was John’s idea. He’s in charge.”

Piotr salutes.

Tony snickers. “Okay. Is that it for Russia? Are we ready to move on?” When there are head nods all around, he continues, “Okay. Then moving on. I wasn’t kidding about the PR win. Have we gotten an answer from Captain Marvel?”

Maria answers. “Barnes gave her the tour last week. She’s supposed to let us know by tax day.”

“Is there a reason it’s taking so long?”

Natasha speaks up before Bucky does. “She just wants to be sure it’s a good fit for her. We need her more than she needs us.” 

“Okay, well when she says yes, let’s do an introduction thing like we did for the others.”

“And include Bucky, Wanda, Pietro, and Vision, right?” Steve asks a little pointedly.

“Of course.” Tony smiles. He hadn’t exactly forgotten them, but those four do come with their own baggage. Of course the Avengers is all about second (or third or fourth) chances.

Maria writes herself a note. “We’ll wait for Captain Marvel’s answer before planning anything.” Her eyes shift to Bucky. “You haven’t given your answer either, Barnes.”

“I haven’t?” he asks, ignoring the look his best friend is giving him. “I was reading through the paperwork. Must have forgotten to actually answer.”

Steve stares at him.

“Which will be yes of course. But I just want to be sure I’m not signing my life away.”

He really can’t blame him after everything. “You know I wouldn’t do that, but you’re smart for making sure. You might want to have a lawyer look over it, too, if you haven’t already.” He looks around the table and at the screens. “Any other business?”

“Kind of,” Tony answers. “Sam, call me back when the room clears out.”

That makes the veteran very suspicious. “Why?”

“Because I’ve got a present for you, and I don’t want the other boys and girls to get jealous.”

“Too late,” Clint says. “I can see the green-eyed monster in Piotr’s eyes.”

“You are still not funny,” the Russian says. “And I do not need presents. I am the only weapon I need.” He does a little head tilt. “Unless it is a new car. Then I would not say no.”

“It’s not a new car,” Tony assures them. “It’ll be delivered today.” A baby’s cry is heard, and he disappears for a moment. When his image appears again, he’s got Nicholas in his arms.

There’s a collective series of ooh’s and baby talk. Whether it’s this or the images on the screen that calm the baby down, it’s hard to say. But Nicholas does stop crying and reaches out to the screen.

Steve chuckles. “Well I can think of no better way to end this meeting. Thank you, everyone.”

Maria allows time for a few more waves before ending the call.

Illyana makes her way to Bucky. He’s different than the man she slept with so long ago. But she still has a soft spot for him. “Do you really want to join us? Or are you just wanting to please the Captain by becoming an Avenger?” 

He can’t help but smile. “You never were one to mince words or play games.”

“Must be the Russian in me.”

“Must be.” He decides to do the same and answer the question. “I do want to join. Just feeling a little… I’m not sure I’m Avengers material.” He sees Natasha walking up to them.

Illyana’s brow furrows. “Because of your past?”

“Partly.”

Natasha rests her arm on his shoulder. “What’s because of your past?”

“His reluctance to join the Avengers.”

She nods slowly then pats his chest. “We promise not to hold your time as a Howling Commando against you.”

Bucky gives her a look. “You know which past I meant.”

“You mean the one where you were a Russian assassin? Taken from your parents and raised only to kill on behalf of the state?”

“I wasn’t taken from my parents,” he reminds her.

“Right. That was me.” She shrugs. “Sorry. I get confused sometimes. You’re the one that was rescued after a fall and then _programmed_ to kill on behalf of the state. Yep. Big difference.”

Bucky, knowing he’s defeated, takes a slow breath. “Yeah. Okay. I get your point.”

“You sure?” Natasha asks. “Because I could go on. Clint. Wanda. Pietro.”

“I’m sure,” he tells her. “And thanks.”

Illyana can’t help but notice the way he looks at Natasha. There’s history there. It’s palpable. And it’s certainly not the way he looks at her. It almost surprises her how little it affects her now. It must mean she’s over him. “Well now that that’s settled, Piotr and I are going to challenge the new siblings to a round in your Danger Room.”

A smile plays over Natasha’s lips. “We call ours the Basement. But good luck with that.”

“Thank you.” She walks over to brother who is speaking with Pietro.

“So you _don’t_ have a monster inside you?” the blond man is asking.

“No. It is one of their strange metaphors. It denotes jealousy,” Piotr explains. He turns to his sister. “Are we ready?”

She puts a hand on her hip. “I am. We are only missing Wanda.”

Pietro mentally calls to his sister, and she comes over.

“We are to spar?” she asks, looking almost innocent.

“That’s the plan,” Illyana replies. She feels an arm drape around her neck and turns to see Natasha.

“Did you really think we’d let the four of you loose on each other without supervision?” As she says this Clint appears next to Wanda.

Illyana raises her eyebrows. “So they give this to the two without powers? Good luck,” she smirks.

Clint slowly shakes his head. “You realize we are going to throw those words back at you if we do end up having to intervene. But I have hope you’ll play nice so we can avoid all that.”

“Me,” Natasha says, “I’m the cynical one. Suit up, and we’ll meet you down there in 15.”

“No,” Johnny says. “Illyana and Piotr are supposed to help me come up with a recommendation on the Russian protest guy.”

Piotr scratches his head. “This is true. We should do our duty first.”

Illyana gives him a look. “Kitty would say you need to loosen up a bit.” Satisfied with how her words are working on her brother, she turns her eyes to Johnny. “Maybe you should join us.”

He shakes his head. “Steve put me in charge of this, and I’m not going to let him down. If you two would rather having a pissing contest, well I can’t stop you.”

Maria gives the smallest of smiles when she overhears him. He’s really grown up a lot. A part of her thinks she could actually love him. Now there’s a strange thought. She grabs her tablet and strides out of the room. Later she’ll be even more impressed to learn that Piotr and Illyana decided to postpone the contest until after the recommendation was submitted.

xxx

Sam is called down to the lobby to pick up a delivery. He assumes it’s the one Tony sent and immediately heads to the elevator. He doesn’t know that all of the other Avengers are being called to a conference room by Tony.

Steve gets the video feed up. “What’s going on, Tony? Did something come up?”

“More like something has arrived,” the engineer says cryptically. The video changes so that the feed from the lobby fills up most of the screen while the picture of Tony and Rhodey is relegated to the bottom right corner of it.

There is a confused silence when they see a man with a large bird on his arm. The bird has a hood over its head.

“Is…Is that a Hawk?” Clint asks.

“Did I send it to you, Hawkeye?” Tony asks, sarcasm in his tone even as Nicholas points to the screen. “No. I sent it to Falcon. Wanna try again?”

Natasha leans closer. “You sent him a falcon.”

“Duh.”

“Why?”

“Why not?”

Steve’s about to ask how real this is when Sam exits the elevator.

Walking to the front desk, he does a double-take at the guy with the bird. There’s a look on his face, a look that clearly shows him hoping that the bird is not the present Tony mentioned. Flashing his best smile, Sam tells the cute receptionist at the desk that he was called down to pick up a package. He doesn’t seem at all surprised when she points to the man with the bird.

Sam takes a breath and walks to the guy. “Hi. I’m Sam Wilson. I was told you have something for me.”

Steve can tell that Sam is still hoping it isn’t the bird.

“Mr. Wilson, Redwing and I are big fans of yours. This is Redwing,” he raises the arm with the bird on it just a little. “And I’m Ernest Jones.” Ernest is dressed in jeans and a brown long-sleeve shirt. He has the essence of a Jack Hannah, or maybe that’s from the large bird on his arm.

“Well thank you very much, Mr. Jones.” There’s an awkward pause. “I understand you have a delivery for me?”

“Yes, sir. Have you ever owned a falcon before?”

Sam’s head drops. “No. No I haven’t.” He takes a breath and looks back up. “Is this a joke?”

“No, sir. This is a lesson in falconry. Mind if we head up to the roof?”

“A lesson,” he repeats, hoping that means this is just that and not him actually getting a falcon.

“Yes, sir. I’m not leaving Redwing with someone who doesn’t know anything about falcons,” Ernest Jones answers.

As the men and the falcon head to the elevators, everyone in the conference room looks confused. “Tony,” Steve begins in a measured tone, “did you buy Sam an actual falcon?”

Tony grins. “It’ll only be for a couple of days. Then I’ll have Ernie come pick it back up again.”

“I can’t believe you just…No, I can,” he corrects.

Everyone starts talking at once, and everyone has a different reaction. Loki, however, quietly gets up and leaves the room.

FRIDAY’s voice calls over them. “They’ve reached the roof.”

Loki walks onto the roof a few moments later. “Please, don’t let me interrupt. I heard there was a falcon, and I had to come and see for myself. Carry on.”

Ernest looks at the god for a moment then nods. “Where was I?”

“License,” Sam prompts.

“Right. You have to have a federal and a state falconry license to use Redwing for hunting.”

“Even hunting bad guys?” Sam jokes. “Kidding. Sorry. Go on.”

Ernie goes into how to care for falcons in general and what Redwing likes in particular. He shows Sam how to hold out his arm before putting the falcon on it.

It’s heavier than Sam expects. “Wow. How many mice have you eaten today, Redwing?”

The beaked head moves in quick jerky movements.

Ernest takes the hood off of Redwing’s head.

“Wow. You are beautiful,” Sam tells her, surprised by how this is making him feel.

She turns her head to look at him with one round eye.

“She likes you,” Ernest says, smiling. “That’s a good sign. She doesn’t like a lot of people.”

Sam’s eyebrows shoot up. “And you put her on my arm?”

“Mr. Stark said you were good with animals.”

He exchanges a look with Loki. “Uh-huh. And we all know how trustworthy Tony is.” He knows that isn’t exactly fair, but right now he doesn’t feel like being fair. It’s good that he can’t hear the protests from Tony that everyone in the conference room is witnessing.

The Trickster smiles. “I think you’re perfect for each other.” His long fingers move slowly, drawing tendrils of magic. “Shall we see how compatible you are?”

“Loki, what are you doing?” he asks, apprehension in his voice.

The smile only grows. “You’ll see, or you won’t. This will only work if you’re soulmates.”

“Soulmates?” This time he exchanges a look with Ernest.

“In a manner of speaking.”

‘I want to fly. Is it time to fly?’

Sam looks around, trying to ignore the intense way Loki is staring at him. He feels the bird shift on his arm.

‘The sky is blue, and I want to fly.’

His eyes narrow at Loki. “You playing tricks on me?”

“Me? No. Why? What do you hear?”

‘The hood is off. That means it’s time to fly.’

Aggravated and confused, Sam answers, “It’s not time to fly yet. We haven’t gotten to flying lessons.”

‘Who needs lessons? I can already fly.’

“Who are you talking to?” Ernest asks carefully as Loki smiles and that other voice again asks to fly only louder.

Sam closes his eyes. “Loki, are you making this bird talk?”

The handler looks at him as though he’s crazy. But Loki’s smile gets bigger. “Short answer, no.”

“Long answer?”

“I created a telepathic link between the two of you.” He tilts his head. “Now that I say it, it wasn’t that much longer of an explanation.”

“Wait,” Sam says, “you can do that?”

“Only if you are sensitive to it and have a connection with Redwing,” the god explains.

Looking at the bird, Falcon thinks one word. ‘Fly.’

Redwing pushes down on the arm before rising up into the air. She soars in a wide arc around the building.

Sam almost feels like he’s experiencing it, too. “How long will this last?”

“I don’t know,” Loki replies honestly. “Your bond is strong. I’m not sure why.”

Ernest shrugs. “Always thought birds were good judges of character. Maybe she knows you’re a falcon, too.” He grins at his own joke.

In California, Tony is shaking his head. “I don’t believe this. This was supposed to be a joke. He was supposed to freak out. I’m sending real present to the roof right now.” He sends a text.

Rhodey puts a hand on his shoulder. “Suck it up, Tony.”

On the roof, Redwing is coming in for a landing. Sam holds out his arm and feels her weight along with her talons digging into his skin. It feels like it was meant to be. “Do I really get to keep her?” he asks as the backs of his fingers brush against the feathers along her neck.

Ernest scratches just behind his ear. “Well, to be honest, Mr. Stark paid for a three-hour rental.” They don’t hear Tony groaning loudly.

Sam nods. “I understand.” He goes silent as he communicates with the falcon. “She’s hungry. Can I let her go hunt?”

“Sure.”

As Sam watches the bird slice through the sky, the door of the building opens.

“Mr. Wilson? I have a delivery for you.”

The three men turn to find a man with a wooden box. It’s square and flatter than a cube.

The delivery guy sets it down and asks him to sign for it. Then he uses a crowbar to open the top. “Enjoy.” He leaves.

Sam looks into the box. Inside is a large metal thing, an instruction manual, and what looks like a gauntlet with a post-it note attached to it that says ‘Wear me’. He puts the gauntlet on his right wrist. He presses what appears to be the power button.

Inside the box, the metal thing begins to hum. It rises up, stopping chest-level to Sam. A video feed to the gauntlet shows the image from the camera on the red and silver drone.

Loki walks around it. “I suppose this is the Redwing you’re meant to keep.”

“Guess so,” Sam agrees. “She’s cool but not as cool as a real falcon.”

“No. But at least there’s no shit to clean up,” he reasons. 

“This is true.” Sam grabs the instruction manual and starts flipping through it.

The living Redwing returns then. She lands on Sam’s arm, the one the gauntlet is on thinking it’s being held out for him. Her head tilts. Her round eyes blink. The sharp beak has a trace of blood on it.

“Whoah. Hey, girl. Did you get enough to eat?” He smiles as she telepathically relays her hunt to him. “You are vicious,” he says with a grin, making her feathers ruffle with pride. He pushes a couple of buttons to make the metal Redwing sink back into the box. He turns to Ernest. “So we still have, what, two and a half hours?”

“A little less but close enough.”

“Good. I wanna learn all I can in that time about Redwing.”

XXX

“It was a nice try, Tony,” Steve says as the others start leaving the conference room. “And I’m sure Sam will be crazy for the drone as soon as the flacon leaves. It’s hard to compete with an animal.”

“Especially when a certain magic-wielding boy-toy creates a psychic link with said animal,” he grumbles back. 

Rhodey gives him a soft elbow. “Hey, it’s still cool. If anything, that made it more cool. Sam is gonna be talking about this for a long time.”

“And,” Steve points out, “he’s calling the drone Redwing like the bird. Now whenever he uses it, he’s going to think about today and what a great experience you helped create for him.”

Tony finally smiles. “Yeah. I’m pretty badass.”

“I think you mean a ruggedly handsome badass,” his best friend teases. “Steve, how’s the new facility coming along?”

“On schedule,” Cap replies. “We should be able to move in in a couple of weeks.”

Tony thinks they should do a big grand opening. “If we can announce the new Avengers members when we do the ribbon cutting, that would be amazing.”

“We’ll see what we can do.”

xxx

“A falcon,” Jess repeats as she leads Sam to her bedroom.

“A real live honest to God falcon. And she was beautiful.”

“As beautiful as you? No way,” she says before pulling him into a kiss.

“More. Just not as beautiful as you.”

“Well thank goodness for that. I was about to become jealous.” She takes her shirt off.

Sam removes his before pulling her close again. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Her voice is breathy. They look at each other for a long moment. Finally, Jess breaks the silence. “You gonna make me wait all night, Falcon?”

“Nope. Just taking you in, Beautiful. Just taking you in.” He smiles and slowly unfastens his jeans.

Jess smiles back and pulls down her knit pants. Her bra and panties match only because she knew she was seeing him tonight. They’re black and shiny. Her breasts are cradled in a manner that looks beautiful but is actually a little uncomfortable. Her underwear sits low across her hips.

“You look like a Victoria’s Secret model,” he tells her.

“Sam, my breasts aren’t _that_ big.” She steps closer and pulls down on his jeans. “Unless you mean you want to masturbate to me.”

He chuckles. “I’d rather make love to you, but you are definitely fantasy material.” His fingers caress her chin before he pulls her into a kiss.

Jess coaxes his lips open and sweeps her tongue in his mouth. “So now you own a falcon, Falcon?”

“No.” He sounds a little sad. “The falcon was a rental. But I did get a drone that I named Redwing. Well, Loki named it that after the real falcon. So now it’s Redwing.”

She pouts for him. “Poor Sam.”

“I know. The drone is pretty cool though.” His hands move down her arms. “And you are definitely making me feel better.”

“Good.” She guides him to the bed and straddles him. “I hope you don’t mind that we’re having dinner later.”

“Nope. Don’t mind at all,” he assures her as his hands travel up her torso.

Jess bends over. Her palms press against his chest, and she kisses the stubble on his cheek. “You are very sexy, Mr. Wilson.”

“So are you, Ms. Drew.” He unfastens her bra. When she rises back up, he slides the straps off her shoulders.

Jess reaches over for a condom. She hands it to him. “Keep this safe until I ask for it.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He lays his head back as she kisses down his chest. “Mmm. That feels good.”

“Funny, it’s supposed to.”

“I feel like I should be paying this kind of attention to you.”

“Okay.” Jess lies down next to him and waits.

Sam looks over at her. “Just like that?”

“Just like that. Or did you not actually mean it.”

“Oh I meant it.” He rolls on top of her and immediately uses his hands and mouth to caress her breasts.

The attention is doing a good job of arousing her. Soon she’s ready for more. “I think you’re gonna need that condom now, Sam.”

“Am I?” He reaches down and touches the cloth between her legs. They’re damp, and he presses them against her, adding a little friction. “Is that what you need?”

Licking her lips, she leans into his touch. “More.”

He takes his time pulling her panties down.

“Anyone ever tell you you’re too much of a gentleman?”

“Nope. Only you.”

Jess spreads her legs for him, the blond pubic hair a contrast to the dark hair on her head. The look she gives him goes straight to his cock. “I need you, Sam. Put that condom on and make me scream for you.”

He nods and puts on the condom quickly. “Coming in for a landing.”

She rolls her eyes. “Please don’t kill the mood with bird references.”

He gets on top of her. “No more bird references. Promise.”

“Good.” She wraps her legs around him, pulling him closer. They kiss and as they kiss she feels him enter. She moans into his mouth. She scratches lightly down his back then squeezes his ass. Moving beneath him, she does her best to encourage him to go harder. “Yes, Sam. Just like that.”

Sam is too busy concentrating to reply. His hand holds her breast as he pumps his hips. He feels her fingers caress his testicles. It makes him bite his lip as he tries to hold back.

“Oh that’s so good. Don’t stop,” she tells him before shifting her body and moaning.

That moan, the one that seems to shake her body, does him in. He fills the condom as he gives a load groan of his own.

“No no no. Sam love, not yet. I’m so bloody close.”

“I’m sorry,” he pants. “I’ll get you there.” He pulls out and immediately inserts his fingers into her. Ensuring his palm rubs against her clit, he works his arm up and back. His mouth sucks on her nipple as she moans.

Her legs open wide to give him room. “A little left. I mean right. Right. Your right.” Her head falls back in a loud moan. “That’s it. Too far. There. Right there. Sam! Don’t stop.” She moans. Her body convulses in pleasure as a series of expletives leave her mouth.

Sam watches her come in awe. “God you’re beautiful.”

She smiles with an open mouth as she pants. “You’re pretty sweet yourself.” She touches his cheek. “Now, what would you like for dinner? I’m thinking beef of some sort.”

“You mean you haven’t had enough?” He winks.

“Oh, Sam, that’s just bad.” She rolls over to be on top. “And the answer is no.” She gets up and heads to the bathroom to wipe herself. “We can do one of those Brazilian places where they carry around the food.”

“Damn, girl, you must be hungry.”

The toilet flushes. Her head appears at the bathroom door. “Is that a problem? Are you one of those men who think women shouldn’t have a healthy appetite?”

“It’s not a problem,” he assures her. “And Brazilian sounds good.” He takes off the condom and throws it away. When he joins her in the bathroom, she’s washing her hands. He takes the opportunity to kiss her shoulder and admire her reflection in the mirror. His arms wrap around her waist. “It’ll be a meat-filled evening.”

She laughs. “Looks _and_ good humor. You’re the total package it seems.”

“Even got my own drone.” He wiggles his eyebrows.

“That is not so sexy. But I’m willing to overlook it.”

“That’s only because you haven’t seen me handle it,” he insists. “You’re gonna be impressed.”

Jess smiles. “I’m sure I will.” They look at each other through the mirror for a moment. “Alright. I’m starving. Time to let go of me, Mr. Falcon.”

Sam pouts. He does let her go but not before giving her another kiss. Then he swats her ass and heads to the toilet.

“I’ll be getting you back for that later,” she assures him.

“I bet you will.” He smiles as he watches her saunter out of the bathroom.

xxx

Steve looks over the recommendation Johnny sent him. It advocates for leaving the man in prison but utilizing their surveillance resources to monitor the situation. Someone should be nearby to be able to break him out if their sources indicate the man’s life is in danger. It’s a good plan, one he agrees with. He sends a message to Johnny that he should proceed with the plan and copies Maria Hill.

His phone vibrates.

“Is Tony still complaining about my interference with his falcon trick?” Loki asks, not bothering to look up from the solitaire game he’s playing on the tablet.

“Probably.” He stares at his phone. “Nope. Not that.”

“No? Then what?”

“Chemical weapons were used on civilians in Syria.”

Loki looks up then. “By?”

Steve skims the article. “Best guess it was done by the current government.”

“I should go. I can help heal some of them.”

He nods. “Just be careful. They may drop more.”

Loki hugs him. “I shall.”

“I’ll get Illyana to transport some of us over there. We can at least try to prevent them getting hit again.” He’s making a mental list of who to take – Storm, Thor, Human Torch, Invisible Woman. Magik for transport. Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver would be good, too.

“Steve, can I at least get a kiss before I go?”

“Huh? Oh. Yeah.” He gives Loki a smile, surprised that the god has already changed his clothes, and follows it up with a kiss. “I love you, Kitten. Stay safe.”

“I love you back. And I shall. I’ll see you there.” With that, he disappears.

Cap calls Maria first and consults with her before sending the call out to those Avengers (and consultant) he needs. Maria notifies the others to keep them in the loop.

It’s not an easy assignment, but it feels worthwhile. It also feels too late. Captain America does not want to be too late on a chemical or biological weapon ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all. I hope this crazy world is treating you with some kindness.
> 
> Incorporating the Russia stuff was a suggestion by Sybil_Silverphoenix (ao3). Obviously I’m a little behind in all that has been going on. I also plan on fictionalizing it more than I already have. My heart and prayers go out to everyone hurt by the chemical weapons used. It’s heartbreaking.
> 
> Sam got a real live falcon if only for a few hours. For that you can thank DraconianFire (ao3) who suggested that Tony buy him one that results in instant bonding. It was nice to write something positive that gives a nod to the comics.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and making this story come alive. It would just be words on a screen without you. Until next time…


	248. To Consider Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol & Bucky go to a lawyer to review the Avengers contract. Rogue sees Wade in an incredibly mundane place. King T'Challa can't sleep. Maria Hill is avoiding a conversation.  
>  **Pairings:** Bucky  & Carol, T’Challa & Kibibi (explicit), Maria & Johnny  
>  **Explicit Content:** Vaginal Sex, Oral Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Spoiler Alert:** This has spoilers for the end of Daredevil Season 2

Carol Danvers, Bucky Barnes, and Howard walk into the law firm of Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz LLC. Looking at the sleek furniture and the wooden wall separating the reception area from the rest of the firm and the amazing view of Manhattan outside, Bucky feels wildly out of place. “I’m 99.9% certain I cannot afford this place.”

“Don’t worry about it. We’re getting the friends and family discount.”

“We are?”

“Yeah. My friend Jessica Jones does P.I. work for them.” Carol smiles at the receptionist with that confidence she somehow always exudes. “Hi. Carol Danvers and Bucky Barnes for Jeri Hogarth.”

The woman checks her computer screen and furrows her brow, never a good sign. “Hogarth you said?”

“Yes. My friend Jessica Jones set it up.”

“Hmm.” The crease in her brow is not going away. “What were your names again?” She writes them down. “Please have a seat, and someone will be with you soon.” She motions to the chairs against the wall away from the windows.

Carol and Bucky give each other a look before going to sit down. Howard takes his place by Bucky’s leg. They watch as the receptionist picks up the phone and have an animated conversation with whomever is on the other end. “That doesn’t bode well,” Bucky says.

“I’m sure it’s fine,” Carol replies.

The elevator opens, and a focused woman in a very smart grey suit gets out. Her dark hair is short. She carries a dark brown soft-sided briefcase. She strides purposefully on her way to her office. Her head barely turns to the receptionist. “Kathy, I put someone in one of the client apartments last night. It will be occupied for the foreseeable future.”

She sets down the phone. “Yes, Ms. Hogarth. Um, were you expecting a Ms. Danvers and Mr. Barnes?”

It takes everything they have not to correct those titles.

She stops and thinks. “Danvers?” The name sounds familiar.

Carol rises from her seat. “We’re friends of Jessica Jones,” she says as Bucky stands, too.

Recognition dawns on her face before turning to them. “Right. Your appointment is with Mr.,” her eyes flit to Howard causing a pause before she ends, “Nelson.” She blinks and turns back to the receptionist. “See to it,” she says then continues on her way.

“Yes, Ms. Hogarth,” Kathy replies and dials a different number on her phone. “Angie, Mr. Nelson’s 9 o’clock is here.” She sets the phone down. “Someone will be right with you.”

They sit again.

A few minutes later a white guy in a new tailored suit walks over. His blond hair is slicked back though not so severely that there isn’t some life to it. His mouth opens in awe when he sees Bucky. “Bucky Barnes? Wow. What an honor.” He holds out his hand.

Bucky shakes it. “Thank you. You look familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?”

Carol smiles. “He was one of Frank Castle’s lawyers. Jess told me you were working here now.”

“She knows who I am?” Foggy asks. “I’m not sure how I feel about that. Don’t tell her I said it, but she’s a little scary.”

She laughs. “Your secret is safe with me.”

“Thanks. You must be Ms. Danvers.”

“Colonel,” she corrects.

He smiles apologetically. “Colonel Danvers, forgive me.” He bends down. “And who do we have here?”

“That’s Howard,” Bucky explains. “He’s my support dog.”

“Nice to meet you, Haward.” He looks up. “I’m Foggy…Nelson…your lawyer. If you’ll follow me, we can discuss what brought you in today.” He leads them behind the wooden wall where the top-level lawyers have window offices. The two largest conference rooms also have windows. The rest of the floor is composed of desks for the executive assistants and the other lawyers. The paralegals and interns are in another area as are the other departments.

“I'm just over here,” Foggy says. He takes them to one of the offices and closes the door behind them. He walks around his desk to his seat, unbuttoning his jacket once he’s in the chair. “So all I know is that you have some abilities and you need a lawyer. Care to fill me in on the rest?”

“It’s simple,” Carol begins. “We’ve been invited to join the Avengers, but we wanted to have a lawyer look at the contract before making any decisions.”

“Smart. Do you have the contract with you?”

She gives him a folder. “They’re both in there. They look the same to us, but we figured you’d want to look at them.”

“You figured right.” He immediately opens it up and starts looking at the document. “This might take a while.” He looks up. “I can give you a call when I’m done, let you know what’s in it.”

Bucky and Carol exchange a look and nod. It’s Bucky who finally replies, “Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks.”

“Is there anything in particular you want me to look for?”

He shakes his head. But Carol has a couple of things. “What all we’re giving away. I don’t want to go into a store and fine my image on a crappy bobblehead or something.”

Foggy writes on a post-it note, “Final approval on all merchandizing. Anything else?”

Bucky considers. “Can you see if it says anything about how much time we’ll have to live in the tower or the new Avengers facility?”

“Sure.” He smiles and makes a note of it. “Anything else?”

Carol shakes her head. “Just the usual. Benefits. Salary. Morality clause.”

“You got it,” he says jotting down the last one.

Bucky studies him a moment. “Oh yeah. I remember you now from the news footage of the trial. Didn’t you have your own law firm?”

“Did.” Foggy moves some things on his desk. “My partner and I had a falling out.” He forces a smile and looks up. “But now I work in this amazing law firm. I get to take on some pro bono cases. And my girlfriend works here, too, which is great since we’d never see each other otherwise. Crazy work hours,” he explains. “Nothing destroys a personal life like a big court case.”

“Is that what happened between you and Mr. Murdock?” Carol asks. “I’m convinced if Castle hadn’t imploded you would have won the case.”

The smile drops. “It was a lot of things. The case didn’t help. But now I’m here and able to help you fine folks.” The forced smile reappears as he tucks an non-existent lock of hair behind his ear.

Bucky smiles. “When did you get it cut?” When he gets a questioning look, he explains, “I used to have long hair. I’m thinking of growing it back out actually.”

Foggy relaxes. “It’s been a couple of weeks already. But somehow I still can’t get used to it,” he admits.

“Well it looks good,” Carol tells him. “Though you are getting really close to a Trump son look.”

He laughs. “I was actually kind of worried about that.”

“You should be,” she tells him.

Bucky puts a hand on her knee. “You don’t have to listen to her, especially if your girlfriend works here.”

Foggy smiles at that. “Guess some things don’t change.”

Carol chuckles. “What, men trying to impress women? Nope, that is one thing that keeps going like always.”

XXX

Rogue is with Scott and Kitty at one of those warehouse stores. They need to buy stuff for the Xavier school, lots of stuff. It’s amazing how much toilet paper they go through, not to mention soda and chips and hand soap and and and. They’ve decided to divide and conquer, each with a basket. The women make Scott get the toilet paper and other paper products. Kitty goes for the food. Rogue gets feminine products and soap.

She grabs both tampons and pads then heads for the next thing on her list. As she passes some clothes, she notices someone she kind of recognizes looking at Hawaiian shirts. She stops and does a double-take.

The man has short blond hair, and his skin is covered in what look like sores.

“Wade?”

He looks over. “Rogue? Woah. Small world. What are you doing here?”

“Gettin’ stuff for the school,” she replies. “You?”

“I needed some ammunition and a blade sharpening toolkit. But I got distracted by these cool shirts. What do you think?” he asks as he holds it up to his chest. The shirt is bright yellow with palm trees and parrots.

“A little loud,” she notes. “So perfect for you.” She smiles at him. “How ya doin’, sugar?”

He smiles at her. “Good. I’m good.” He puts the shirt in his basket. “How about you?”

She gives a sad smile. “I’m doin’ alright considerin’.”

“Considerin’?”

“It’s never easy bein’ a mutant. And now…” She chuckles. “Someone actually tried to come onto school grounds to vandalize us. They’re lucky they weren’t killed. Of course that just caused a bigger mess. But I told the police it weren’t no different than keeping a gun and shooting at trespassers.”

“Just a little more sophisticated,” Wade agrees. “So how did that go over?”

“Not great, but they knew I was right.”

“Hey, tell me this, what’s the difference between a mutant and in Inhuman?” He is genuinely curious. “I met a girl who could create earthquakes with her hands. She got real offended when I called her a mutant. Of course it might also have been the fact that I let rip this really disgusting wet-sounding fart right after.” He shrugs. “Anyway, she wanted it to be known that she was an Inhuman not a Mutant.”

Rogue chuckles. “Hank has been doin’ some research actually. Mutants like me are born with the X-gene. It usually activates durin’ puberty.”

“Hormones are all wacky. Makes sense.”

She nods. “It’s an evolution thing. But Inhumans are, well, they have ancestors from a long time ago who were aliens.”

Wade’s eyes narrow. “Like immigrants or like outer space?”

“Like outer space,” she tells him.

His eyes widen. “Really? So the Ancient Alien dude is right?” His mouth opens. “Does this mean I’m Inhuman?”

“No, Wade. You are not Inhuman.”

“But I have space alien DNA,” he points out.

She counters, “But you didn’t go through terrigenesis, did you?”

“Terrigenitals?” Wade thinks.

“Terrigenesis,” Rogue corrects him before he says whatever is formulating in the mind of his. “There’s this chemical – terrigen. When an Inhuman comes in contact with it, it forms like a cocoon around them.”

“Cocoon, like the movie? Does Wilfred Brimley come and swim in the pool?”

“Huh?” She honestly has no clue what he’s talking about besides the reference he made to it being about a movie. “Never mind. A cocoon forms around them and hardens. Once they have transformed into whatever they’re gonna be, they emerge.”

“Oh,” he says. “So no, no terrigenitals for me.”

“Wade.” She can barely say his name from laughing and being embarrassed.

“So to sum up, mutant abilities is brought on by an internal chemical while Inhuman abilities is brought on by an external chemical.”

Rogue looks at him in amazement. “In a nutshell, yeah. I hadn’t really thought of it that way before.”

“I’m good at looking at things differently than the average Joe. Or Jill. Or…you know what I mean.”

“I know what you mean,” she assures him. There’s an awkward pause. “Well, I should probably get goin’. I’ve got a lot of items on my list.”

“Yeah. Of course.”

She starts to walk away with her basket in front of her. Suddenly she stops and turns around. “Did I ever give you my number, Wade?”

“Nope. Why?”

She pulls out her phone. “What’s your number?” She enters it when he tells her and gives him a ring. “Now you got it, and I’ve got yours. Use it, okay? I like hearin’ about your adventures.”

“Will do.” After she walks a few steps away, he adds her to his contacts.

xxx

King T’Challa sits on the edge of his bed. The light of the full moon is streaming in through the windows. The night is tranquil, but his head is too full to sleep. 

The Americans are making overtures. It’s normal for a new administration to want to discuss the purchase of vibranium. But this administration is not like the others. This administration is…unpredictable. Tensions have been rising throughout the world. And it did not sit well with the King of Wakanda to be asked by them if he had seen the footage of the MOAB striking the caves in Afghanistan. It felt like a threat. Even if it had been bragging, it was bad form.

“Come back to bed, my love,” requests Kibibi. “You need your rest.”

He had thought her asleep. No matter. “My mind does not allow it,” he tells her. He looks over and sees the shape of her body beneath the thin sheet. “Sleep eludes me. I cannot seem to find it.”

She sits up. The sheet falls to her waist. In the moonlight he can see the shapes of her breasts and the darkness of her nipples. They are beautiful and wonderfully distracting. “If your mind is so full, perhaps you should share it.” She reaches for him. Her fingers stroke his back. She gets closer until her lips meet his shoulder.

“The burden is mine and cannot be shared.”

Kibibi presses herself against his back. “I do not believe that,” she replies as her arms circle his waist. “If you will not share it with me, then share it with your advisors. And if you cannot share it with them, then share it with the Trickster.”

He shakes his head. “That I cannot do.”

“Why not?” she asks, hoping there is some way that she can help.

“He cannot interfere, and he will want to if I speak with him.”

She doesn’t understand, but she doesn’t need to. “Then we must find a way to quiet your mind or at least distract you from it.” She gets out of bed and stands in front of him.

“You are a good distraction, Kibibi.” His hands take hold of her hips and slide up her torso.

“Not good enough to keep you in bed.” She straddles his legs and sits in his lap.

“In my defense, you were sleeping so soundly. I didn’t want to wake you.” There is a soft smile on his lips and a sadness in his eyes.

She returns his smile. “And yet here I am awake. So your wonderful plan to not disturb me failed miserably.”

A hollow chuckle escapes his lips. “So it has. I apologize.”

“There is no need. I would rather be awake and in your lap than asleep and alone in bed.” Her arms wrap around his neck.

“You are too good to me, Kibibi. I am lucky to have you.”

Her heart races with happiness at his words. “I am not sure others would agree.”

“Please tell me you are not one of those others.”

She shakes her head. “And even if I were, I would not give you up without a fight.”

T’Challa smiles at that, a genuine smile he has not been able to achieve for a while now. “You are a good distraction, Kibibi. But I think now I need a bigger one.” His eyes smolder with his passion for her.

That look alone arouses her. The kiss helps, too, particularly as his tongue opens her mouth and slides inside. She moans softly and begins to rub herself against him. The sensation of him hardening against her makes her want him more.

He helps her move into position to take him. “Now, Kibibi.” He claims her mouth as she slides down his shaft. She’s wonderfully warm and wet around him. He rises and walks forward, pressing her against the wall.

Kibibi has had lovers before but none were as confident, as completely certain of what they were doing as T’Challa. It’s intoxicating. She claws at his back as takes her and makes her feel as powerful as he.

His mind has a singular focus now. All thoughts of the Americans, the world, and the U.N. have been replaced by Kibibi, the feel of her skin, the smell of her sweat, the sounds she is making. It gives him peace at least for the time they are joined.

She moans louder than before. “T’Challa,” she pants. The nerves of her body feel sensitive, alive. Her muscles tense, toes curling. “Yes, my love. Yes.” She comes a little sooner than he would like.

T’Challa needs another minute.

“Please,” she says between heavy breaths. “Let me.” Her eyes motion for him to put her down. She gets down on her knees and caresses his testicles before licking up his shaft. 

He places his palms against the wall and allows her to do whatever she wishes. It’s good as it always is with her. It isn’t long before he grunts in pleasure, his seed spilling into and out of her mouth.

Kibibi lets him finish before getting a tissue.

King T’Challa’s head drops. He wonders how long this feeling of satisfaction, of relaxation will last. If he’s lucky, it will remain until the sun comes up. At least that is what he hopes for.

xxx

Bucky walks into Maria Hill’s office and drops the two contracts on her desk. “Signed as requested.”

She picks up the top on and turns to where the signature is. “You finally worked out the kinks with our lawyers, huh?”

“Yep. There weren’t many.”

“Great.” She sets the contract down on top of the other one. “You can get your additional credentials after your shift. I’d say welcome to the big leagues, but this isn’t exactly your first rodeo.”

“No, ma’am.”

Maria nods. “I was there you know, when you first showed yourself to Steve. Well, directly after. It shook him. I’d never seen him so unfocused. He let S.H.I.E.L.D. take him without a fight.”

Bucky presses his lips together. He was a different man then. “You don’t think they should have offered it to me.”

“I didn’t say that.” She studies him a moment. “You’re a good soldier, Barnes. Truth is, I think the Avengers proper could use someone like you.”

“Someone like me?”

“Someone practical. Disciplined. Colonel Rhodes is too far removed in California, and goodness knows he’s got his hands full with Stark. Rogers has been distracted by Loki. And Natasha does her best, but she prefers a more subtle approach. I’m hoping you and Colonel Danvers will help whip the others into shape,” she explains.

“So how come _you_ don’t do it?”

“I’m just head of security.”

“Are you moving to the new facility?” he asks.

“That’s the plan.” Her face is the usual blank canvass.

“And Johnny doesn’t mind?”

“He’s not happy about it. He wants to stay in New York. I’ve told him that was entirely up to him.”

“But it’s not,” Bucky reminds her. “I mean, if you two are serious –“

“Don’t you have somewhere you need to be?” Her manner is still professional, but he gets the message loud and clear. She doesn’t want to talk about it, at least not with him.

“I do, Commander. Do I come back to you after my shift is over?”

“You do.”

“Then I’ll see you this evening, ma’am.” He turns and walks out. 

Maria watches him leave then returns to her work. Truth is, she and Johnny haven’t really talked much about her leaving or about the possibility of him joining her. Having that talk would mean they might be serious, and she’s not sure either of them are ready for that.

Her eyes glance at the contracts. They need to be dropped off at Legal. Well, it’s a good excuse to get up. Her legs could use a stretch. She stands, grabs the papers, and heads out as she wonders how Fury could stand dealing with the desk duty and politics he used to have to deal with every day. She misses him, almost as much as Natasha does. Then again she never saw him as a father figure the way Black Widow did. Fury was her commanding officer. It’s true she was loyal to him. He had earned her trust and never lost her respect. That’s not something she can say about most people. She hopes wherever he is that he’s enjoying his retirement.

With the contracts now in Legal’s hands, Maria gets back on the elevator. It isn’t empty. “Having an extended stay, Wilson? Jessica Drew must be special.”

“I’m still learning how to handle Redwing, and drones tend to be frowned upon in D.C.,” he explains. “How you doing, Maria?”

“Fine.” She always assumes people are just being polite when they ask and don’t actually want to know the truth.

Sam gives her his ‘don’t bullshit me’ look. “Really?”

“I hate when you do that.”

“Do what? Care about how you’re doing? Or call you on your crap.”

“Both.” She presses the button for her floor. “I’m fine, happy in my bubble of avoidance.”

“Oh, and what are you avoiding?”

She presses her lips together. “Defining what my relationship is with Johnny Storm.”

He nods slowly. “Johnny Storm must be pretty special for you to not want to risk ruining it.”

“I didn’t say that,” she tells him.

“You didn’t have to.” He looks at her. “If you want to talk some more, I’m free tonight. We could have dinner.”

“I’ll think about it.” It’s all she’s willing to promise right now.

“Do that. Then call me.” The elevator opens, and he gets out.

Maria is tempted to take him up on his offer, but she has a hard time opening up to people. Maybe she should call Natasha instead.

She doesn’t call anyone until late afternoon. That’s when she finds out Natasha already has plans. After several minutes of hesitation, she texts Sam. She figures she can still change her mind, talk about the Avengers the entire time or ask him about Drew. She’s been wondering if he knows about her alter ego. If he doesn’t, well, she doesn’t want to be the one to tell him. After all, it’s not her secret to tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it’s been another strange and stressful week for me. Hope yours was better.
> 
> I was inspired to bring Hogarth in after watching Iron Fist on Netflix. And that jumped to using Foggy, because of course he would be the one to help Captain Marvel and Winter Soldier.
> 
> The little interaction between Rogue and Deadpool was for skydancer2000 (ff) who was intrigued by their developing relationship in the comics.
> 
> It had been a while since we last visited King T’Challa. I needed some of his strength and wisdom. I wish more actual leaders were like him.
> 
> Jadzia84 (ff) inspired Sam’s interaction with Maria by naming him the Avengers’ unofficial psychiatrist. Unfortunately, he still isn’t charging them.
> 
> Thank you for reading. For those of you who celebrate a holiday this time of year, I hope you had or have a great one. Until next time…


	249. To Un-Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve & Tony discuss the opening of the new Avengers Facility. Wade, Hel, and Rogue go on an adventure. Steve and Loki enjoy some time together.  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit)   
> **Explicit Content:** Wax Play, Oral Sex, Anal Sex

Steve is on a video call with Tony. It isn’t going well. “I don’t think we should invite any political figures,” Cap explains.

“Everyone’s a political figure,” Tony counters. “Even you. Hell, especially you, Spangles.”

“I am not _in_ politics.” He rubs the bridge of his nose. “This is about the Avengers. And the Avengers are not affiliated with any political party or office.”

“Oh, get over yourself. Captain America was created as a propagandist tool to sell war bonds.”

Steve’s hands clench into fists. “Maybe he was, but it didn’t stay that way.”

“Didn’t it? Forget I said anything. How about we just keep it to New York politicians. Will that work?”

“We didn’t have politicians when we renamed Stark Tower to Avengers Tower,” Steve reminds him.

He didn’t expect that. He twirls a drumstick between his fingers. “And the political climate was very different then. But fine. No politicians. How about some celebrities? Besides me of course.”

“Aren’t you celebrity enough?”

Tony’s eyes narrow. “You’re looking tired there, Capsicle. Let me take care of this. You go deal with whatever is causing you to lose sleep.”

“I would but I’d like to keep the opening tasteful.”

“I can be tasteful,” he replies, pretending to be shocked.

“Just run everything by Maria first please,” Cap requests.

“You really don’t trust me.” Tony puts a hand to his chest. “I’m hurt. I truly am.”

Steve takes a breath. “Maria’s team is in charge of security. She needs to approve everything.” This gives him a good reason to change the subject. “Speaking of Maria, she’s agreed to oversee all operations at the new facility. She’s confident she can find a replacement before she moves. She plans on sending us her top three candidates within the next few days.”

“Awesome.” He drums a quick beat on his thigh. “Anything else?”

“No. Not unless you’ve learned anything about Bruce and Logan.”

He shakes his head. “Nothing to report. If I didn’t know better, I’d say they left earth.”

“Okay. Then I guess that’s it,” Steve says. “Take care of that beautiful family of yours.”

“I’m trying. Your wedding is coming up, isn’t it?”

“It is. September.” Less than six months away, and he feels no closer to finding Loki’s children than when he started.

“I gotta say, married life is pretty sweet. And the baby is…well, too young for me to ruin yet so pretty good.”

“Tony, you aren’t going to ruin him,” Steve assures his friend. “First, Pepper won’t let you. Second, I remember that robot baby you created to practice on. And third, I’ve seen the way you look at Nicholas. You love him.”

He points at Cap with the drumstick. “Loving someone doesn’t mean you won’t ruin them.” He knows Howard loved him. His father just wasn’t very good at showing it.

“Nicholas is lucky to have you and Pepper as parents. I mean that.” He offers a smile. “And I expect to get a whole lot of advice when Loki and I start our own family.”

“Oh you know I’m always happy to give advice.” He drums on his thigh again. “It’d be nice if you actually, you know, took it.”

“Yeah. Bucky used to tell me the same thing when we were kids. I didn’t listen to him either.” It used to drive Bucky mad.

“And that might make me feel better if I wasn’t so much smarter,” Tony replies.

“You may have book smarts, Tony, but Bucky had street smarts. Still does,” Steve counters.

“Whatever.” He glances past the screen. “I gotta go. Pepper is giving me one of those looks.”

“You probably shouldn’t call it ‘one of those looks’ while she’s there,” Steve advises.

“ _Now_ you tell me. Gotta run. Bye.”

Cap ends the call on his side and goes to see what Loki is up to.

xxx

Rogue pulls the collar of her jacket closed. She leans closer to Hel. “This place is kind of a dump,” she says softly.

Helena grins. “It’s awesome, isn’t it? This is Wade’s favorite bar.”

“Well that figures.”

She waves at the owner/bartender. “Heya, Weasel.”

“Heya, Helena. Wade called. He’s gonna be a little late. Gave me an address, too.” He fishes in his breast pocket and pulls out a slip of paper. “In case you wanted to join him.”

“Ooh, yes.” Hel runs over and takes it. “I’ve been itchin’ for an adventure.”

“So we’re not gonna have a beer and hang out?” Rogue asks.

“Nope. We’re doing something much better. Did you bring your suit?”

“Uh, no.”

“That’s alright.” She grabs Rogue’s gloved hand. “I’ll transform your clothes for you.”

Weasel calls out, “Have fun storming the castle!”

“Where are we goin’?” the mutant asks.

“Queens,” Helena replies as she uses magic to transform their outfits.

“Great.” Rogue holds out her hand. “Hold on, and I’ll get us there.” When she feels Hel take hold, she reaches back to find Storm within her psyche. Her eyes turn milky white as the wind picks up around them. They rise into the sky, their hair whipping around. Rogue flies them to Queens. “Where should I touch us down?”

Helena consults her phone and points down and to the right.

She flies them down, landing in front of the door of the address. It’s a nice apartment building with a doorman and everything. “Costume party,” she explains as they walk in.

“Well that explains the guy in the red and black pajamas.” The women exchange a look. At least they know they’re at the right place. “Which apartment?” he asks.

“305,” Hel replies smoothly as they walk in. “Thanks, Handsome.”

His chest puffs out a little, and a smile appears on his lips.

“So bloody easy,” Hel says. “Da was right. A little confidence, a little ego stroking, and people will give you whatever you want.”

“Well that’s kinda…sad,” Rogue replies as they head up the stairs. “Not everyone is manipulatable. Manipulativable?”

“Easily manipulated,” she corrects.

“Yeah, that. Not everyone is easily manipulated.”

“Says the girl who agreed to go to a dive bar for a pint then ended up here to commit violence with me and my assassin brother.”

Rogue makes a face. “Bitch.”

“And proud of it.” She points at room 303 then turns her finger to the right before leading the way in that direction. “Here we are.” She raises her hand to knock, but there’s a crash from inside before her hand can hit the wood.

The women look at each other again before Rogue checks the door. It opens easily.

Deadpool aims his gun at them as he hangs from a curtain rod. Below him, two small Yorkshire terriers are barking and jumping, trying to get to him.

“Don’t shoot,” Rogue tells him.

“I wasn’t gonna. Okay I was gonna.” He returns the gun to their original targets, the Yorkies.

She runs in. “Don’t you dare!” She scoops one up in her arms. “Don’t worry. I won’t let the mean ol’ assassin hurt you.”

Helena walks in, closing the door behind her. “Assassinating pets now, Brother?” She waves to the man hog tied on the couch. She picks up the other dog. It promptly bites her. “Oy!”

“And now you know why I’m up here.” He makes sure his sister isn’t going to drop the dog before climbing down. “I guess Weasel gave you my message.”

“He did,” she confirms. “Who’s bondage boy?” She gestures to the man.

Wade walks over to him, sits, and puts an arm around the man. His voice takes on a sing-songy tone that makes it sound like he’s explaining something to little kids. “This is my new buddy Paul. Paul is going to tell me who killed my dog and took my car.” He tilts his head. “Wait. That’s the plot of John Wick. What I meant to say is that Paul is going to tell me where I can find this…,” he fishes a picture out of his utility belt, “…girl.” He shows the picture to the tied-up man. “You know who this is, don’t you, Paul? You lured her away from home with promises of an acting career.” He sticks his gloved fingers in the man’s nostrils and pulls forward, making the man yelp. Deadpool’s voice becomes menacing. “You meant for nudie pictures, didn’t you, Paul. Or something worse. Where is she?”

“I don’t know!”

Hel looks puzzled as she goes through the scene in her head. “Did you tie him up while the dogs were nipping at you and then climb the curtains and try to shoot them?”

“No,” he replies in a tone that shows both offense and exasperation. “I dropped a net on them, but they chewed their way out of it just as I was about to start interrogating Paul here.”

“Good puppies,” Rogue tells them. She sees the look Wade shoots her. “I mean bad puppies. Y’all need to let Deadpool do his work. A girl’s life is in danger. Come on, let’s go see what treats Paul has for you two cuties.” She heads to the kitchen while snuggling the dog to her chest.

Helena follows her, and together they search the pantry for dog treats and ignore the yelps and begging coming from the other room.

“I feel like we should stop ‘im,” Rogue says as the dogs chow down on some jerky treats.

“Thank you,” Deadpool exclaims, indicating that Paul has given him the whereabouts of the missing girl. That didn’t take long at all really. “Put those little monsters down. We can go now,” he announces.

“Shouldn’t we call the police or somethin’?”

“Why? So they can find nothing and let him go?”

“You don’t know they won’t find nothin’,” Rogue replies. Her hand goes to her hip. “I bet he’s got a laptop full o’ stuff. And there’s no way he’s stealin’ girls for free. Which means there’s a money trail. We should call the police. Or at least leave a tip about him.”

Helena shrugs when her brother looks at her. “I don’t know anything about Earth law.”

He gives an exaggerated groan. “Fine. We’ll leave them a tip. Happy?”

Rogue smiles sweetly. “It’s a start. Thank you, sweetie.”

He smiles and blushes from within his hood. “Aw, shucks. You’re welcome.”

xxx

Loki’s phone buzzes while he and Steve are finishing dinner at their favorite restaurant. He swallows his mouthful of chicken lo mein as he reads the text. “Hel and Rogue probably won’t be meeting us for dessert.”

Steve looks up. “Oh? Trouble?”

“Possibly. They’re following Wade on an adventure.”

“Possibly? I’d say definitely.” He sees Kuan-Yin walking over with a very special guest and stands. “Hello. Is this little Miss Wen?”

“It is,” the proud father says. “She is six months old today.”

“Six months?” Steve takes her in his arms. “Wow. Six months and already a heartbreaker,” he teases gently. He looks back up an Kuan-Yin. “How’s her mama doing?”

“Meifeng is fine. We are finally getting some sleep.”

“I’m glad to hear it. She is so beautiful. Look, Kitten.”

Loki is standing now, too. He looks at the little bundle in Steve’s arms. “She’s very precious.”

“Thank you,” Kuan-Yin replies. “We are very humbled by your kindness.”

“I’m not sure Steve has an unkind bone in his body. I, on the other hand…”

The waiter shakes his head. “We know better here, Mr. Loki. We know you are good person deep down. How else could you get Mr. Steve to fall in love with you?”

“Magic of course,” the Trickster replies. “She really is beautiful, Kuan-Lin.”

“Thank you.”

Wen begins to get fussy. “Uh-oh. I think someone wants to go back to her daddy,” Steve says. He places the baby back in his friend’s arms. “It was nice to meet you, Wen.” He gives her a little wave. He doesn’t take his eyes off her until she’s out of sight.

“I take it you want one,” Loki says as he returns to his seat.

“Someday.” His blue eyes look up at Loki. “Is that okay?”

He nods. “I didn’t think I wanted anymore, but you make me believe it could be different with you.”

Steve reaches over and takes his hand. “It will. I promise.”

“Then how could I refuse?”

They pay, leaving the new father a very generous tip. Then it’s out to the motorcycle. “Feel like a drive?” Steve asks.

“If you like. Did you have somewhere in particular in mind?”

“Not really. Just kind of want to see where we end up.” He waits until Loki’s arms are securely around him before heading off. After a little trip through more of Chinatown, he heads north. They drive through the Theater district to see the marquees of the various shows. Steve even goes by the Ed Sullivan theater so that Loki can see the ‘Late Show with Stephen Colbert’ sign. He knows it was a good choice when he feels a squeeze around his middle. 

Avoiding Times Square, he continues uptown along Central Park West. They pass the American Museum of Natural History, and Steve makes a mental note to take the Maximoffs there or better yet to the Smithsonian museums in D.C.

He continues north, moving beyond the northern border of Central Park. Now they’re in Harlem. It’s different from what he remembers as a kid. Not that he went to Harlem very often, but sometimes he and Bucky would come up this far to listen to jazz. He’s tempted to stop at one of the clubs but decides he’d rather have Loki all to himself. No crowds. No potential selfie seekers. Mental note number two is to bring Loki for some dancing some other night.

They come down the other side of Central Park on their way back, passing the Guggenheim and the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Mental note three is to come back and get some inspiration for his own art.

Eventually, he pulls into the Avengers Tower parking garage.

“That was nice,” Loki says after he takes off the helmet.

“It was. Thanks for coming with me.”

“My pleasure.” He takes a kiss. “Though to be honest, I half expected you to take me to Brooklyn.”

Steve gets one of his looks of apology. “I’m sorry, Kitten. Do you want to go there instead?”

“No, Darling. I can seduce you just as well here as there.” He smiles and leads the way to the elevator.

“All you’ve got to do is look at me, and I’m seduced.”

The elevators doors close just as the gap between their bodies does. Loki kisses Steve slowly, coaxing him to take more. By the time the doors open again, Steve has the god pinned to one of the walls and the black shirt he’s wearing half open. He picks Loki up and carries him to the bedroom. If there is anyone in the living room, they don’t notice. It’s all Steve can do to pay enough attention to the surroundings so as not to hit a wall. And even that he fails at twice.

Loki smiles each time a jerk or a slap against a wall or doorframe happens, a true sign that he distracted his lover enough to stop paying attention to the world around them.

Steve drops Loki’s feet back onto the ground by the bed. His hands go to Loki’s jaw before moving down neck and chest to rid his lover of that very sexy but very much in the way black shirt.

“Mmm. I do love it when you know what you want,” Loki purrs.

“You. I always want you.” Steve’s teeth scrape over his lover’s Adam’s apple.

“And I always want you. But sometimes I need just a little more.” His pelvis moves forward to rub his cock against Steve between multiple layers of clothes. “Just a little. You know my mind races if I don’t have some pain to concentrate on. And you always give me what I need.”

Steve nods. “I try.”

“You succeed. Beautifully.”

Blue eyes quickly look around and see a candle. “How about a bit of wax.”

Loki bites his lip and nods.

With forceful movements, he unfastens his lover’s pants and pushes them down. Grabbing him by the back of the hair, he pulls the god into a passionate kiss. “On the bed. Face up,” he orders. He doesn’t bother ensuring he’s being obeyed. There’s no need. Instead, he goes to light the candle and get the lube, something he’s sure they’re going to need. When he returns his attention to Loki, the god is naked and spread-eagle on the bed.

“Ready when you are.” He smiles.

Steve chuckles. “I can see that. I need just a little more time.” He goes to the bathroom to pee and remove his clothes. When he returns, enough of the wax has melted to begin. he sits on the bed and strokes the god’s chest and stomach. “You’re gorgeous.”

“Thank you. So are you.”

“I’m not going to tie you up. But I expect you to remain still.”

“Yes, Captain.” Loki’s breath is already deepening.

Steve takes the candle, holds it just over Loki’s chest, and tips it.

Loki hisses as blue erupts on his skin where the hot wax hits him. It feels incredible. It’s as if his whole body comes alive with the pain. “Steve?”

“Yes, Kitten?” He pours a little more wax, this time on his lover’s tummy.

After waiting a moment for the pain to dull slightly, he breathes, “I love you.”

“I love you, back.” He dribbles the wax around Loki’s bellybutton, creating a ring of blue skin beneath the white wax.

A few inches lower, the god is beginning to harden. 

“We need to wait for the candle to burn down a little more,” Steve tells him.

“The fluctuating anguish between pain and anticipation.” He licks his lips. “You treat me so well.”

“Only the best for my muse.” Steve strokes his cheek. His thumb ghosts over the thin lips. “You’re so beautiful.”

Loki smiles and takes his lover’s thumb into his mouth, sucking on it.

Steve pulls his thumb out and replaces it with his tongue. He pulls away only when he thinks there will be enough melted wax to continue. Thighs and forearms both get the treatment. But the real reaction comes when he drizzles some onto Loki’s nipple.

“Darling, please.”

He gets the lube and starts preparing Loki. As a finger goes into the puckered hole, his mouth licks and sucks on his lover’s cock.

Loki’s phone buzzes. “Oh for fuck’s sake.” He reaches over to check it.

Steve looks up. “Really?” He sticks a second finger in just to make his point.

“It’s Helena. She says she and Rogue will be here very late and not to wait up.” He types a message back to be careful. The phone returns the nightstand just as another moan escapes his throat. He’s getting proper oral now even as Steve adds another finger and giving him a good stretch. “If you’re not careful, I’ll be finishing before you ever start.”

Humming before releasing the cock, Steve replies, “Maybe that’s what I want.”

“Cruel wonderful man.”

That isn’t what he does though. He takes Loki to the edge with his mouth then stops. Moving up, he gets into position and pushes in with a kiss to his lover’s lips. His movements start slow and smooth. He can feel the dry wax rub against him as well as the tip of Loki’s cock.

It feels like a tease, especially after all of that warm attention it had been getting. Loki is just about to complain when Steve brushes against his prostate. He moans as his nerves send a shiver through him.

Not wanting him to come just yet, Steve moves away. He returns there every fourth or fifth thrust until he feels close to his own orgasm. Then, his movements now hard and fast, he makes sure to his that prostate every time.

Loki comes quickly, his semen coating both their stomachs. With heavy breaths, he watches his lover’s face as he works.

Steve moves faster, with more determination. His brow is furrowed. Sweat appears on his face. His mouth opens as his muscles tense. “Loki.” He chokes out a moan as he shoots his seed deep into his lover.

“By Yggdrasil you’re beautiful.” His fingertips lightly brush over the long eyelashes.

The Captain smiles down at his love, his fiancé. “I love you.”

“I love you back.”

xxx

Rogue looks around at all the yachts on the piers and wonders if this really is where young Janelle Roberts was taken to become a sex worker. “Are you sure this is the right place?”

“I’m sure. There’s the ship at the end of the pier.” Wade puts a hand on each of the women’s shoulders. “You realize what this means, don’t you?”

“Rich men are shite?” Helena offers. “Except Uncle Tony.”

“No.” He had forgotten his sister calls Stark ‘Uncle Tony’, and he’s not sure how he feels about it.

“That we’re gonna need help?” Rogue chimes in.

“Help? I don’t think so,” Wade says. Then he gets excited. “No, this means we are literally in the movie Taken.” He does a tiny happy dance.

The mutant gives him a look. “If by literally you mean figuratively then yes.”

“Language is fluid, Rogue. Get over it.”

“A world like literally probably shouldn’t be. That’s how miscommunication happens, which leads to all kinds of misunderstandin’s and trouble.”

“But does it _literally_ lead to that?” He grins.

She chooses to ignore him. “How are we gettin’ on the boat, Mr. Neeson?”

“Neeson?” Hel feels like she’s missing something.

Wade slaps his forehead. “Your pop culture education is woefully lacking. After this, we are going back to my place and watching Taken.”

She gets out her phone and starts to type. When they ask what she’s doing, she explains, “I’m texting Da to tell him not to wait up for us.”

“The boat?” Rogue says again hoping to get them to focus.

“Oh. Easy,” Wade says. “We just walk on board.”

She does not like that answer. “Some of us can be killed you know.” When Helena gives her a look, she amends it to, “Okay, one of use can be killed.”

“Just stay behind us, Liam Junior.” Deadpool screws silencers onto the barrels of two of his guns. Then he walks down the pier to the ship they need.

Rogue shakes her head and calls the cops tip before following him and Hel.

Thwip. That’s the sound the guns make with the silencers. It’s usually followed by a grunt. Thwip. Ugh. Thwip. Ugh. Splash. Thwip-thwip. Ugh.

“Oy, save some for us,” Hel complains.

“Fine. You can take the next one.” He motions to the man running out.

Hel uses magic to stop the bullet then send it back.

Rogue shakes her head. “Could we please stop killin’ people?”

“Nope,” Deadpool replies. “But I’ll be sure to tell Steve you tried to stop us. Sister dear, I should have asked this before, but could you make sure no one sees or hears us?”

“Consider it done.”

They head down into the belly of the large yacht. They follow the sounds, killing and maiming and knocking anyone they meet along the way. In a quiet moment when Hel and Deadpool are tag-teaming a couple of henchmen, Rogue finds Wolverine’s abilities. She sniffs around and listens. “Follow me,” she orders and starts walking.

Deadpool shoots the two they’re dealing with in the head. He presses a finger to his lips, a signal to Hel not to tell Rogue.

Now in tune with Logan, Rogue fights almost savagely anyone they come in contact with. She throws one guy against a wall and another to Deadpool. “The girls are in here.”

Hel uses magic to open the door. Inside are 13 children appearing to be between the ages of 6 and 13. Most cower back, but an older boy and girl step up as though to protect the others. The scene takes the young Queen by surprise.

Rogue enters. She pushes aside the feeling of revulsion at how young they all are. “We’re here to rescue you. Follow us.”

“Wait,” Deadpool says. “Is Janelle here? Janelle Roberts?” He sees her behind the two older kids. “Janelle, I’m Deadpool. I understand you’re a –“

“Deadpool!” The little girl runs forward and gives him a hug. “We’re saved.”

“You sure are. Your mom sent me. She’s very worried about you. So tell all your new friends to follow us, okay?”

“Okay, Mr. Deadpool.” She turns to the others, the small braids on her head swinging as she does. “They’re heroes.”

“I’m an X-Man,” Rogue tells them.

“And I’m Loki’s daughter. He’s an Avenger.”

“He’s scary,” one of the other kids says.

“I know.” She smiles. “So am I, particularly to people who sell children. Shall we go?”

“They have Tasneem,” one of the kids says. “They took her.”

“I’ll get her,” Deadpool volunteers. “You two get everyone else out of here.”

Rogue presses her lips together. “You don’t even know where to go.”

“I’ll make one of the ones we didn’t kill take me,” he reasons. “Come on.” He leads the way out of the room with Hel. Rogue brings up the rear behind the children. They stay together until they find an undead security guy. “Meet you up top,” Deadpool says before heading off with the as yet not dead guy.

“Remember the way?” Rogue asks Hel.

The Queen answers by taking them directly out of the yacht.

The group meets a pair of cops halfway down the pier. “It wasn’t a crank?”

Rogue’s nostrils flare. “No it wasn’t a crank. And there’s still one girl on board. Deadpool went to get her. Now I suggest you call for an ambulance and some back up.” She waits for them to do something, but they just stand there. “Now!”

An impressed Hel looks over at her while the cops finally talk into their walkie-talkies to get back up. “Nicely done, Rogue.”

“Thank you.”

From behind them, they hear, “Shit. Cops.”

Rogue turns around. “Wade, don’t curse in front of the children please.”

“Sorry. But, cops,” he says as he uses his gun to point at them. Janelle forces her way to him and hugs him again. He holsters his weapon and pats her head. “You’re safe, Janelle. Let’s call your mom, okay?”

Rogue and Hel does the same for the other kids who have parents. Unfortunately not all of them do. The parents start arriving when the ambulance and extra cops show up. The lawyers arrive moments later. When someone expresses surprise that the yacht didn’t just sail away, Hel admits she used magic to prevent that.

“Smart thinkin’,” Rogue says with a smile. “No wonder you were my first girlfriend.”

Hel blows her a kiss.

Wade pulls them aside during the chaos of the arrests. “Let’s go.”

“Shouldn’t we stay?” Rogue asks.

“I got paid. The kids are with their families, at least the ones that have one. The authorities have everything in hand. And I am ready for some Liam Neesons.”

Hel look over. “What will happen to the kids that don’t have families?”

“Child Protective Services will take them,” Rogue says. “They’ll try to find them homes.”

“Good.” She loops an arm around her friend’s. “Then I agree with my brother. Let’s go.”

Within 30 minutes, they are snuggled on the couch and watching Taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed Wade, Hel, and Rogue’s little adventure. It was inspired by Cellis (ao3), who after their meeting at the warehouse store thought Wade and Rogue could be good friends since Rogue is now best friends with his sister. Life doesn’t always work that way, but I thought it would be fun to explore.
> 
> There probably won’t be a chapter next week. Sorry. I feel like I’ve been doing that a lot lately. Life has just been a little crazy lately. I hope you have a fantastic couple of weeks. Until next time…


	250. To Prevent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A team of Avengers must make sure former MI-6 agent Christopher Steele makes it to the Senate to testify. Loki finds Steve in the Basement. Steve and Maria talk about her replacement.  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Maria & Johnny   
> **Explicit Content:** Biting, Oral Sex

Black Widow keeps her distance from former MI-6 agent Christopher Steele and his entourage of Secret Service agents riding in two SUVs with dark tinted windows. The older man knows she’s there in addition to his own men from Orbis Business Intelligence. The Secret Service agents do not. They would if they were any good, but that’s not the case. “You should be able to see them, Scarlet Witch.”

Scarlet Witch adjusts the earbud in her ear as she sits outside the United States Botanical Gardens near the Capitol Building in D.C. To the people passing by, most of whom are tourists, it looks like she’s listening to music on her phone as she texts and takes selfies. What they don’t realizes is that she’s using her phone’s camera to see across the Capitol grounds. “I see them. They are headed to the Senate entrance.” Before getting up, she turns and takes a selfie that gets uploaded to the Avenger server.

“Everything looks good on satellite,” Hawkeye reports from Avengers Tower. “You in, Falcon?”

“I’m in. Just be grateful my old uniform still fits,” Falcon replies as he pretends to look at a statue of Ben Franklin. He tugs on the front of his jacket.

Natasha smiles. “Never doubted it for a moment. Pietro, are you in position.”

“I am here.” He is in the visitor center with the rest of the tourists wanting to get tickets and get a tour.

“Good. Hopefully it’ll be a nice boring morning.”

“I do not think they will make a move here. Too much security,” Pietro says. “It would obviously be an inside job.”

“Which is why you’re there,” Natasha tells him. “If something happens outside, you can get there quickly. And if it happens in the Senate building, you can get to Sam to back him up.”

Hawkeye cuts in. “Scarlet Witch, why don’t you veer a little left. There’s something hinky I’d like you to check out.”

“Hinky?” she asks as she adjusts her route, angling her path to cross theirs a good 10 feet behind of them.

“Weird. Strange. Not right,” he defines. “You’ve heard me say hinky before.”

She smiles. “I have. I like hearing you say it. Is this really an English word?”

Falcon is the one that answers. “That’s debatable.”

“It’s Hawk’s English,” Black Widow says as she walks away from her now-parked moped. She’s wearing a blonde wig and oversized sunglasses. She heads to the Capitol Visitor Center, planning on meeting up with Pietro.

Hawkeye’s voice comes through again. “Widow, 10 o’clock. Grey suit. One of Steele’s?”

Her eyes scan the area and spots the guy easily. “I don’t think so. His team makes some effort at blending in.” She veers off, increasing her pace to get to him before Steele’s entourage gets through the security gate. “I recognize him. He’s FBI.”

“How do you know that?” Scarlet Witch asks.

“He used to work for S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Really? Who is it?” Hawkeye asks.

“I don’t remember his name. He had just started going into the field when we brought down S.H.I.E.L.D.” 

“Hardly.” She stops and scans the nearby buildings. “Hawk, possible sniper on the Senate office building.”

“Checking.” He zooms in with the satellite. “I see ‘im. Nice catch.”

“Inform the Orbis agents,” Natasha requests. “They’ve got someone already in the building.”

“Consider it done.” He relays the information to the secure channel they have with those agents.

Sam offers, “I can send in Redwing.”

“No need,” Black Widow tells him. “I’ll make sure they don’t get a clear shot.” She jogs a little forward to block the shot. “Wanda, I could use some help.”

“Certainly.” She smiles and waves at Natasha before running over and greeting her. The two of them make sure to disrupt the sniper’s line of fire until the Orbis agent can get there.

“So Orbis wants us to know that they spotted the sniper, too,” Hawkeye says.

“Uh-huh.” Falcon doesn’t sound like he believes it. He takes a picture of someone that looks out of place. There’s nothing specific, but he has a feeling. “Sending you a photo. Mind checking out who that is?”

“Got it. Running it through FRIDAY now.”

“Mr. Wilson?” a female voice asks from behind.

Sam turns in surprise and smiles. “Senator Anderson, how are you?”

“I’m well. What brings you to the Hill?” she asks. “Are you testifying for a committee?”

“Do we have a problem, Falcon?” Hawkeye asks in his ear.

“No.” He says again, “No.” He shakes his head, happy the earpieces they wear can’t be seen. “I was hoping to run into some of the members on the Committee on Veterans’ Affairs. I’ve got some concerns about the new budget, not to mention the latest data on veteran suicide rates.” He gives a half shrug. “I know I’m not exactly an expert or high up or anything, but I thought my perspective might help. Working with patients,” he clarifies in case she thinks he’s here as an Avenger.

“I see. I’m sure it will be.” She sounds very much like a politician when she says it. “I didn’t realize you were a doctor.”

“I am. I was in a pararescue unit in the Army. When I left, I joined the VA to provide counseling to our soldiers who made it back.”

Her eyes are wide. “So I should be calling you _Dr._ Wilson.”

“I was never much for titles, Senator,” he answers. “You can just call me Sam.”

She looks at him with a mixture of curiosity and calculation. “Sam, as a veteran I’m sure you can appreciate what we’re trying to do here.”

His defenses immediately go up. “Well that depends. What exactly are you trying to do here?”

“Keep America safe.”

He waits for more, but that’s all she gives him. His reply is just as short though much more rreserved. “Safe from whom?”

“From terrorists for starters. We need to shore up our defenses, keep the Second Amendment strong.”

“Take care of our veterans,” he adds before she can continue. “Give those foreign nationals who join our military and help our soldiers an easier path to citizenship. I can appreciate that.”

Hawkeye’s voice comes in. “Sniper has been neutralized. I repeat, sniper has been neutralized.”

Pietro asks, “Does anyone else wish they could hear other side of Sam’s conversation?”

Sam is doing his best to listen to the Senator as the others chatter in his ear. Right now she’s talking about the need for extreme vetting. He holds up a hand to try to stop her, but like any good politician she doesn’t seem to take a breath. He scratches the spot between his eyes as her words pass him in an endless series of sentences that don’t feel like they mean anything. And then there’s a question.

“Don’t you agree?”

He looks at her. “Honestly, I’m not sure what extreme vetting is. The fact that it takes several years for a refugee to be allowed into the United States already seems pretty extreme to me. But honestly that’s not why I’m here. I’m here to talk about the level of care our veterans get, both physically and emotionally.” He smiles. “Maybe you could give us the healthcare all you Senators get.”

Her smile turns thin. “If it were up to me, we would. But I’m just one of many.”

He nods his understanding and decides he doesn’t particularly like the way she’s looking at him. “Well I’ll be interested in how the budget shakes out after all.”

She gives a noncommittal smile. “Well, now that S.H.I.E.L.D. is back up and running, we’ll need more money just to run that.”

“Now there’s a place that could have used some extreme vetting,” he says. “Hopefully that’s in place now.”

“Where’s that?” Black Widow wonders.

Senator Anderson presses her lips together. “You should think about joining S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Me join S.H.I.E.L.D.? No thanks. I’m happy being an Avenger,” he replies.

“She wants you to join S.H.I.E.L.D.?” Natasha starts to laugh.

“What is S.H.I.E.L.D.?” Wanda asks.

Hawkeye answers, “That’s a conversation for another day. Right now, let’s just make sure 007 gets to his hearing unscathed.”

“He’s entering the building,” Black Widow reports. “We’ve lost visual.”

“Quicksilver, you’re up,” Hawkeye prompts. “Be careful, kid.” A couple of seconds later his monitors come online. They didn’t want to plant the small cameras before in case they were discovered before the hearing, causing it to be moved or postponed. “We are online. Nice work, Speedy Gonzales. You back up top?”

“Yes and smiling at a pretty girl.”

“Good for you. Falcon, we need you in position.”

Sam flashes his smile again. “Please don’t let me keep you, Senator. I know you’re a busy woman.”

“I am. It was nice to see you, Dr. Wilson. Let me know if I can help on any of the veteran stuff.”

“I will. Thank you, Senator.” He waits for her to walk off before heading to the hearing room. “On my way. Finally.”

Hawkeye can’t help himself. “Did she change your mind?” He starts the cameras doing facial recognition.

“Nope.”

“Because you’re stubborn?”

“I think you have me confused with Cap.”

“Do I, loyal sidekick?” There’s a ding. “We got a hit. Sending the picture to your phones.” 

As casually as he can, Sam looks at the picture on his phone then looks for the woman that matches it. “Got ‘er.” He makes his way over and bumps into her, taking her gun. He keeps going. Under his breath he says, “Eat your heart out, Gambit.”

“Who’s Gambit?” Black Widow asks, seeing a new opportunity for teasing.

“Thief I met in New Orleans.”

Quicksilver feels the need to remind them that he could have taken the gun quickly and easily. “It would have taken 2 seconds.”

“But then you would have had a gun,” Hawkeye reminds him. “And tourists visiting Congress shouldn’t have guns. Aaaaand she just realized her gun is gone. Quicksilver, now you’re up.”

The white-haired young man becomes a blur. It only takes a moment for him to inject a sedative into her. By the time she feels the prick, he’s gone. She slaps her neck thinking it’s a bug. A moment later, she starts feeling woozy. She realizes she’s been compromised and falls to the floor unconscious.

“Any other bogies?” Falcon asks as he watches people trying to help the woman.

“Give me a moment.” Hawkeye scans the video. FRIDAY tells him everyone else is clear, but he prefers to use his own eyes. What he’d really prefer would be to be there in person, but that’s not an option. “Purple tie with green do-dads. He looks…suspicious.”

Falcon spots him quickly. “Got ‘im. Moving in.” He walks up. “Hey, excuse me. Do you know where the Committee on Veterans’ Affairs meets?”

“Huh? Oh, I don’t know.” He looks nervously at the woman on the ground. “Do you think she’s sick?” He pulls out some hand sanitizer and rubs it on his hands and around his nose and mouth.

“She probably got overheated or something,” Sam says. “But just in case, would you mind?” He holds his hand out, palm up.

The guy squirts some sanitizer onto his hand.

“Thanks.” He smiles as he rubs it over his hands. “Guess I better keep looking.” He walks away, giving Christopher Steele a wink.

xxx

Steve is at the hanging bag. The nice thing about the Basement is that the bags there never break. Somedays he likes the satisfying thud the bag makes when it hits the back wall, but today he just wants to train.

Loki strides in. “The operation was a success.”

He looks up. “Yeah?”

“Yes.” Green eyes take in the sight of the Captain, white t-shirt clinging to his sweaty body, face flush with the exercise. He licks his lips.

“Good.” He’d have to be blind not to notice how the god is looking at him. He turns back to the bag and starts punching it. “Did they run into trouble?”

“A little. Nothing they couldn’t handle.” Loki takes off his jacket and rolls up his sleeves. “Care for a challenge?”

Steve stops punching and looks over at the god. “A challenge?”

“At minimum someone who fights back.”

He shrugs one shoulder. “I could have programmed a partner if I wanted one.”

It was meant to be a tease, but something shifts in Loki’s eyes, a flare of anger. His body tenses. His voice is terse when he replies, “Of course. Forgive the interruption.” He gives a short bow and turns to leave.

“Kitten, wait.” He moves to intercept. “I’m sorry. I’d love to fight with…you. That came out wrong. I’d love to spar with you.” He tries a smile. It doesn’t help, and so it fades. “I’m sorry.”

“So you said.” There’s a cold fire behind the words.

Steve nods slowly. “You angry at me?”

Loki gives a non-committal tilt of his head.

“Did something else happen?”

“Does it matter?”

“Yes.”

Green eyes look over the soldier. “Perhaps I’m just sexually frustrated.”

A genuine smile appears on Steve’s lips. “I’m not there just yet. But maybe you can get me there.” He takes off the boxing gloves.

“Weapons?” 

“I think we should keep this simple.” He places the gloves on a wooden chair and unwraps his hands. “You should change.”

“Should I? Into what?”

“Black t-shirt and workout pants.” He doesn’t look at him as he adds, “Make sure the pants have an elastic waist.” From his peripheral vision, he sees a golden light and knows his order has been followed.

They get into the boxing ring.

“Are we adhering to any particular form or forms of combat?” Loki asks.

“No. You can use whatever you like.” He stretches his neck before getting into a defensive stance. “You ready?”

The Trickster smiles as only he can, the kind of smile that gives Steve shivers. He widense his stance and raises his arms. “Always.” He starts with a kick that is easily blocked but follows it up with a punch from the opposite arm. It clips the strong chin but only just.

Steve is already loose from hitting the hanging bag before. Knowing Loki likes to attack, he concentrates on defense. It’s a good thing, too. The god’s movements are quick, almost ferocious. There’s an energy behind them that is practically savage. It takes most of his concentration to hold him off.

Somehow Loki is more focused than when they first started. Perhaps it’s the thrill of seeing his lover’s body in motion, muscles flexing and bulging beneath a sheen of sweat, knowing he’s influencing what it will do next. And what he wants it to do now is use those arms. He does a forward kick to the chest.

Catching the foot between his forearms before it lands, Steve twists to get Loki off-balance. The god falls to the ground with the intention of immediately jumping back up, but he’s prevented from doing that by a weight on his back. He looks over his shoulder and sees the soldier.

Steve grabs Loki’s wrists and pins them to the floor of the boxing ring. “You’re mine.”

The way Steve says it, gravely voice full of possession, makes Loki’s cock twitch. “Am I? Are you certain?”

“I am. Are you doubting me, Kitten?” There’s a warning in his voice.

“Of course not.” He raises his ass just a little to rub against the man above him.

“Dangerous territory.” Steve presses down.

“I do like danger.” Loki turns his head, silently asking for a kiss.

He obliges and gets his lip bit. “Ow. Loki,” he chastises.

His reply sounds innocent. “Yes, Darling?”

“You know.” He moves Loki’s hands so that he can hold the wrists with one hand. He shifts so he can give the god’s ass a swat.

“You’ll have to hit harder than that.”

Steve grabs the material at his lover’s ass and pulls it down. Then he gives the bare ass another slap.

“Having fun?” Loki asks as his ass buzzes with residual pain.

“Not yet. But soon.” He lets go of the wrists so he can move down and bite the firm ass.

It’s wonderfully unexpected. “I dare you to do that again.”

Steve bites harder this time, making the god moan with the pain of it.

“Captain Rogers,” FRIDAY’s voice interrupts. “You have a meeting with Commander Hill in 15 minutes.”

“Right,” he replies as Loki groans. “Thanks. Please turn off the recording equipment in this room. And tell Maria I may be just a little late.”

“Done and done.”

Steve turns Loki onto his back. “We don’t have a lot of time.”

“So I heard,” the god replies.

“It’ll be enough.” He licks Loki’s cock in long strokes from base to tip.

“Are you sure?” Green eyes close in pleasure.

Steve’s reply is to suck on the tip as his hand massages his lover’s testicles. It’s a magic all its own, making Loki’s body sensitive to every sensation. He opens his eyes to watch his lover work, lips moving up and down, feeling every change in pressure and temperature. He wants to thrust up, to make him take more, but he knows the Captain would not want that. He channels that energy instead to his fingers and toes, clenching and unclenching them as he moans. It intensifies when he feels Steve’s fingernails scratch his chest. “Min elskede,” he gasps.

The time limit seems to add anxiety to Steve’s movements.

“Perhaps you should tell Maria to meet us here,” Loki suggests through heavy breaths. “She might walk in on us.” He can feel a change.

Steve works his lover’s cock with new intensity. He can feel his own erection getting firmer. He pulls away from Loki without finishing him. His hand goes into his own pants, and he strokes himself.

“Let me.” Loki practically yanks the cock out before hungrily taking it into his mouth.

He grabs the dark-hair on either side of his lover’s face and thrusts quickly, his need making his movements desperate. He feels a moan around his cock, hears a warm splattering against the mat, sees Loki shuddering. Nothing is as sexy as seeing his lover in pleasure, and he come a moment later. He pulls back, sitting on his heels. “You’ll need to clean that up,” he says, motioning to the pool of semen.

“Me? You’re the one who caused it to happen.”

“Kitten,” he warns.

Loki sighs. “Fine. I’ll clean it. You go meet Maria. Though perhaps you should shower first.”

He nods, stands, and puts his cock away. “You’re gorgeous.”

The god smiles. “So are you.” The smiles turns wicked. “But if you ever upset me, I’m going to tell Tony you made me spill semen in his Basement.”

Steve’s eyebrows rise. “That sounds way dirtier than it should. In his Basement?”

“Fine. In _our_ Basement.”

“I’m not sure that’s better.” He bends down to kiss the god. “I’m taking you out for dinner. Then we’ll spill some more of that semen of yours.” He winks.

Loki gives a sloppy salute and watches him go.

Maria is waiting in the conference room when Steve walks in. “Sorry,” he says. “I didn’t have time to shower.”

“Working on demons or technique?” she asks.

“A little of both.” He sits. “How are the plans for the opening coming along?”

“Good. We’re all set to officially open on Thursday. Bobbi is already up to speed here. She’s been shadowing me since we hired her.”

Steve nods. “I’m still surprised she was available. Did we end up hiring her husband?”

“Ex-husband. Back together, but I don’t think they have plans to marry again,” she explains. “To answer your question, yes. Hunter will be part of the security team here. I’ve worked with them both, and I know Coulson valued them immensely.”

“Good,” Steve says. “Are you sure they’re better off here than in Upstate New York with us?”

“Honestly, I’d almost prefer it if they came with us,” Maria admits. “But Bobbi already knows this facility really well.”

“I remember. She broke in to test our security.”

“That’s right.” Maria can’t help a look of satisfaction since she had recommended Mockingbird for the test. “We learned a lot about our weaknesses thanks to her. Also, I think she and Hunter are looking for something a little quieter after their time in S.H.I.E.L.D. It’s not the same place we knew.”

“No,” Steve agrees, “but given that a good chunk of it was under Hydra’s influence when we knew it, that’s probably a good thing. I’m sorry they got burned, but I’m glad we’re able to get them.”

“Me, too, Sir.”

“What about John? Last time I spoke to him, he said he was staying here with his sister.”

Maria’s face becomes a thin mask. “That’s correct. He’s thinking of dividing his time, coming to the new facility maybe once a month or so for extra training and the like.”

Steve studies her a moment. “I understand you two got really close. I know it’s not any of my business. Well, he is my nephew,” he says as though to contradict himself. He’s not sure what to say after that.

“It’s true we had been seeing each other, but neither of us is in a place where we are ready to make a commitment that would require a sacrifice in our…work or family life.” She really doesn’t want to talk about this. “Is there anything else?”

“Maria, work isn’t everything. If you have feelings for Johnny, if you want to stay in New York City, I’d understand.”

“I don’t,” she replies quickly. “I mean I do…have feelings for Johnny. But this opportunity you’ve given me is too important to pass up. If I stayed, I’d just end up resenting him.”

“Okay. I just wanted to make sure.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“No. Thank you. And for God’s sake call me Steve,” he pleads. 

She smiles. “You got it.”

“Is it weird?” he asks suddenly. “Seeing me with his face?”

“To be fair, I met you first. And you were born first. So he has your face,” she reminds him. “But yeah, it’s a little weird. But your personalities are really different, so that helps.”

“I’m a stick in the mud, right?”

“I didn’t say that. I think he’s much more extraverted than you. And given your personal activities with Loki, I don’t think anyone could accuse you of being either boring or a prude.”

He reddens at her words. “Thank you?” He swallows. “Is there anything else you wanted to discuss?”

“No. Just that Bobbi will be providing the Avengers Tower updates from now on.”

“Sounds good. Thanks, Maria.”

“Thank you, Steve. Now please, do us all a favor and go take a shower.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all. I missed you.
> 
> We had a small op to tie in with the Russia stuff from before, originally requested by Sybil_Silverphoenix (ao3). I hope you liked it. If nothing else, we learned a bit more about Sam. I should let you know that Christopher Steele is the name of the retired MI-6 agent who researched Trump and brought the information to the US government. His company is called Orbis Business Intelligence Ltd. That bit was not made up.
> 
> I know this wasn’t death defying, skydancer2000 (ff), but hopefully we’ll get there. (I really need to work on my action scenes. Maybe my next story will have an action scene in each chapter. Just kidding!)
> 
> Did everyone see The Defenders trailer? It looks so good! I want it now. Well at least we can go see Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2 now. I hope you have a great week. Until next time…


	251. To Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers Facility is officially opened. Sam gives Loki some advice.  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Thor & Storm, Bucky & Carol, Clint & Natasha  
>  **Explicit Content:** Anal Sex

The Avengers and most of the press and guests are flown to the new Avengers Facility for the official opening. Not passing through the gates, they don’t see the protestors that have gathered at the entrance of it. The signs call the Avengers dangerous vigilantes, unwelcome aliens, mutant lovers.

“It’s not a big group, but we’re keeping an eye on them,” Maria tells Steve and Tony as she shows them live footage. “There are some press outside, so it will get coverage. All our security knows not to engage unless absolutely necessary.”

Steve nods. “Good. Good work, Maria.”

“Thanks.” She looks at Tony who is staring very intently at the protestors. “You okay, Stark?”

“Hm? Fine.” Ever since he became a father, both of Nicholas and of Ultron, he has found himself thinking differently about what it is he and the others do. He tears his eyes away from the video. “Let’s do this.”

Maria gives a short nod and gets into position. Under her direction, the “ceremony” goes like clockwork, with the exception of Tony going off on a little monologue about how cool the Avengers Facility is. Thankfully that’s near the end after Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Vision, Winter Soldier, and Captain Marvel are introduced as new Avengers.

Finally the ribbon is cut by the original Avengers except one. Steve had wanted it to be the newest Avengers, but he wasn’t as convincing as Tony. What the engineer didn’t realize at the time was how much it would make him miss Bruce. He does his best not to let it show, smiling and holding up the piece of ribbon he now has in his metal-gloved hand.

The press is split into two groups. One set goes one a tour while the other remains to interview the Avengers one-on-one. Later they switch so that everyone has a chance to see some of the Facility and to speak with some of the Avengers.

Wanda and Pietro are asked a lot about Sokovia. Captain Marvel tends to be asked about her identity and her abilities. Bucky is mostly asked about his past, whether that be growing up with Steve, being a Howling Commando, or assassinating people for Russia. One even asks him about the Russia election hacking scandal. He replies that he doesn’t know anything about that. “They didn’t exactly tell me anything outside of who to kill.” It’s a long day, particularly for him.

Once all the press and guests have left for the day, Tony calls all of the Avengers over. “Okay, everyone. Now we get our tour. I hope you have your Avengers credit cards. You will need them plus a retinal scan to get into some of the areas on campus. These would be the classified areas, the ones with your special weapons and uniforms. It will also allow you into the living areas. Now we had to balance security with convenience. If you would prefer that janitorial staff not be allowed into your room, there is a setting in your system profile. Just don’t let it get too filthy,” he requests. “Otherwise Steve might have a fit.”

“I will have a fit, too,” Maria says. “Particularly if it attracts rodents or bugs.”

They get shown the living area first. There are two hallways that lead to the bedrooms. Each Avenger’s code name is on a doors (some doors have two), and their bags have already been delivered. Each room has its own bathroom, but they are pretty small. There are no bathtubs. “Yet,” Loki mutters when he is told this.

Maria informs them, “There are tubs in Medical if you need one.”

Storm does not look impressed. “Not exactly a relaxing ambiance.”

Tony raises his hand in supplication. “There’s also a room over here,” he shows them by walking to it, “that has a tub more like what you’re imagining, Storm. Athough I’m a little surprised someone with the power of lightning would want to lie in water.”

“Oh, we have no fear of electrocution,” Thor replies. “It merely passes through us as though we were a mere conduit.”

“Great. Glad to hear it, Thorsten.” He pats the god’s muscular arm. He had forgotten how firm it is. “Everyone make sure all of your stuff is there. Feel free to change into regular clothes. Then meet me in the rec area. Just follow the signs.”

Bucky notices that he and Captain Marvel got separate rooms. “Guess I’ll have to sneak into yours when everyone else is asleep,” he tells her.

“Not if I sneak into yours first,” she tells him with a smirk.

“I’ll be waiting. Just don’t keep me waiting too long.” Wanting to kiss her, he looks around to see if anyone is watching and notices the cameras in the hall. “To be continued,” he says, trying to infuse it with extra meaning.

“Definitely,” she replies before slipping into her room.

Satisfied with the answer, Bucky goes into his own. His bag is on the bed. There is a view of the forest beyond from the window. There are blackout curtains in case someone needs to sleep during the day. It’s a nice touch, one he’s sure will be put to good use.

The rec area is huge. There is ping pong, foosball, a huge television with a video game console, darts, and a table with a bookcase half full of board games. In the back is a bar with a mini fridge and a pantry for snacks.

“Let’s do the tour first,” Tony suggests. “Then you can come back here and play with all the things.”

“This looks great, Tony,” Steve says.

“Verily,” Thor agrees as he looks behind the bar. “But only a mini fridge? There is not enough space for beer.”

“Don’t be greedy, Thor,” Loki chastises. “I can always pop out for more beer if needed. So long as you’re paying,” he adds.

“Is beer not part of our Avenger benefits?”

Tony shakes his head. “Sorry, Big Guy. We’ve got medical, dental, 401k, some weapons, but no beer allocation.”

“That’s fine.” Storm pats Thor’s stomach. “We wouldn’t want the God of Thunder getting a beer gut.”

Thor’s blue eyes go big with excitement. “A beer gut? What is that? It sounds amazing. How can I get one?”

Loki rubs his eyes. “Storm, you really must make him spend more time here.”

“He knows what a beer gut is,” she assures him. “He’s just teasing you.”

Green eyes look over at his brother. “And people say I’m the cruel one.”

Thor laughs. “How is my pretending not to know what a beer gut is cruel?”

“Because it feeds into the myth that you’re ignorant,” Loki points out. “You should see some of the stories people write about you. They portray you as some naïve man-child who knows nothing of this world.”

His eyes narrow. “And this bothers you, how Midgardians see me?”

“No,” he lies. “I simply don’t think you need to feed that perception of you. It’s the same problem Steve has as Captain America,” he explains. “The world thinks him so boring and perfect. They don’t know the man I know. They at least have an idea now, but it’s nothing compared to the truth.”

Thor smiles. “And me? What am I really like that the way they portray me is a slight on my character?”

“You’re more intelligent for one thing. You don’t just think with your stomach and your cock. And you certainly aren’t happy all the time. I should know. I’ve seen your temper first-hand.”

The blond god smiles like an idiot. That is when Loki realizes his mistake. He’s been giving his brother compliments without meaning to.

“What’s next?” Loki asks Tony.

“The tour continues. Follow me, folks!” He goes to the hall and starts walking backwards. Two fingers on each hand point forward as his arms go up and down at the elbow. “And we’re walking. We’re walking.” He feels a breeze pass him then hears a voice behind him.

“You walk too slow,” Pietro says.

Tony turns only his head to him. “Please stay with the group, Mr. Maximoff. I wouldn’t want to have to revoke your privileges.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“He would,” Rhodey warns him as Natasha beckons the young man over with a finger.

He walks slowly over, head hung low, lips pouting. “Fine.”

Wanda pats his shoulder. “My poor brother.”

This tour is extensive though not complete. Tony just wants to get them familiar with the layout and where things generally are. He tells them they can explore more on their own later. “In fact, I encourage it. Maria may not, but I do.”

Steve feels the need to interject. “Maria is in charge of this Facility and is a good person to be nice to. And I’m sure she will have no problem with us exploring the Facility as long as we don’t get in the way.”

Tony adds, “And if anyone wants to take bets on who annoys her first, I’ll have a board with the odds in the rec room.”

“Don’t bother,” Natasha says. “We all know it’s going to be you. Well, either you or Johnny.”

Johnny does not look at all amused. “Maria isn’t exactly a picnic herself.” He feels Sam put a hand on his shoulder. “No one is,” he adds as casually as he can.

Steve nods. “It’s been a long day. Why don’t we get some rest.” He turns to Loki. “I want to talk to Maria before turning in.”

“Of course.”

Rhodey looks at the time. “I better get going.”

“You leaving?” Captain Marvel asks.

“Yeah. I don’t like being away from Rae and Marika any more than I have to.”

“Understandable.” She retracts her helmet and hugs him. “Give them my best.”

“Sure thing.”

She pulls away and looks at the faces around her. Some are surprised. Some are not. She decides to introduce herself the 12-step way. “Hi. I’m Carol Danvers, and I’m a super hero.”

A few people reply with, “Hi, Carol.”

She smiles. “So yeah. That’s all I have to say. Oh, other than I’m shacking up with Bucky tonight.” She winks at him.

He grins back.

“Well now that that’s over with,” Rhodey says, “I better take off. Catch you guys later.”

xxx

Back in the rec room, Piotr gives his sister a vodka. “No wonder Bucky was making the goo-goo eyes at her.”

She rolls her eyes. “Is that what that was. I thought he was sick.” She places the shot glass against her lips and tosses her head back along with its contents. “Speaking of goo-goo eyes, have you made any progress with Kitty Pryde yet?”

He frowns. “She is my friend. I expect no more progress than that.”

She frowns with him. Caressing his cheek, she sympathizes, “My poor brother caught in the friend zone.”

Piotr looks annoyed. “You and I both know this friend zone is stupid western construct. If she does not like me as a romantic partner, then I am happy being her friend. So long as I am in her life and can help make her happy, I am happy.”

Storm hugs him from behind. “You are a good man, Piotr Rasputin.”

He smiles. “Well I had good teachers,” he tells her as he pats her arm.

Thor walks over. “Should I be jealous?”

Storm lets Piotr go and hugs Thor instead. “No, you should not.” She gives him a kiss.

“Excuse me,” Loki says. “Would you mind if I borrowed my brother?”

“Only if you promise to give him back.”

“Well there goes that idea,” he teases.

Thor is all smiles. “Do you see how she cares for me?”

“I do. It warms the tiny muscle that is my heart.” He tells Storm he’ll have Thor back soon. They head out to the small balcony that’s only wide enough for a couple of chairs. Loki doesn’t go to the chairs. Instead he leans on the railing and looks out at the woods nearby. There is a nice warm breeze ruffling his hair.

“Is something wrong, Loki?”

“No. Things are well. But I have a favor to ask.” Only after he says it does he turn to look at his brother.

“What sort of favor?” Thor knows better than to agree without knowing the specifics.

“One that possibly involves getting me drunk.” There’s a small smile. “I’m in need of a best man. I know it is somewhat short notice, but –“

“No buts,” Thor says with a grin. He pulls Loki into a bear hug. “Of course I will stand with you.”

Loki hugs back just as tightly. “Thank you.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t ask Wade or Helena,” he admits.

“I didn’t want to choose one of the other and neither over Sleipnir. And if Steve…not that he will. But if he did, even one…” Green eyes turn to the stars.

“Is he any closer to finding Fenrir?”

“He says he is. Personally I doubt Fenrir is still on Vanaheim. Surely he would have tried to kill me by now if he was.” He looks at his brother. “We promised to be good fathers, to make more time for our children than Odin made for us.”

“Father had a kingdom to run,” Thor reminds him. “And we did our best.”

“Did we? Perhaps at first. But after…” Loki’s heart aches.

“That wasn’t your fault. You were used and lied to.” He puts a large hand on his brother’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I was too selfish to see it. If I could do it over –“

“You’d do exactly what you did before. We both would.”

Thor chuckles. “This is true. We have been through much, Brother. I can think of no better companion.”

“Fandral. Volstagg. Hogun,” Loki offers.

“Not the same thing. None of them annoyed me half as much as you did,” he teases. “I know I have not been the biggest supporter of your relationship with Steve, but I do know he makes you happy, happier than I’ve seen you since the times you read stories to Narfi, Vali, and Thrud. And for that I am grateful.”

Nodding, a sad smile on his lips, Loki thanks his brother. “He’s made me whole again. How is Thrud?”

“Well. She throws herself into her training.” He frowns slightly. “I do wish she’d go out and have more fun.”

“She’s always had a lot of her mother in her. You should suggest she visit Helena more.” The Trickster smiles. “Or suggest she join her, Wade, and Rogue on their next little adventure.”

Thor raises his eyebrows. “Do I want to know?”

“I’ll let Wade tell it. He loves telling stories.”

“Like you.”

“Yes. Sometimes. But it’s his story to tell.” He looks up at the moon.

Thor recalls Tony’s wedding. “Do I get to make a toast?”

Loki chuckles. “You do. Please be mindful of your audience,” he requests.

“Of course. Have you decided on a date for your Asgardian wedding?”

He slowly exhales. “No.”

“Please do. Mother keeps bugging me about it.” Realization hits Thor. “On second thought, hold off.”

That immediately makes Loki suspicious. “Oh? Why?”

“If she’s asking about your wedding, she isn’t asking about mine.”

He chuckles. “And they say _I’m_ the devious one. Fine. But only for you.”

“I’ll owe you.”

“I’ll add it to your tab,” Loki tells him.

“When is Steve planning on taking the test?”

“Hoping Storm can cheat off him?”

Thor makes a face. “Perhaps. Can you blame me?”

“Not at all. I’d do the same thing if I could,” he admits.

Steve steps out. “Hey, they just brought up some food. You guys hungry?”

The God of Thunder smiles. “I am indeed.” He pats his brother’s shoulder then passes Steve as he heads inside.

“Everything good?”

Loki nods. “He agreed.”

“Did you really think he wouldn’t?” Steve asks. “Come on. Let’s eat. Then I can give you a back rub.”

“I’d prefer a front rub.”

He chuckles and slaps the god on the ass. “Only if you’re a good boy.”

“And if I’m not?”

“There will be no rubs of any kind.”

Loki pouts. “Boo. You’re no fun.”

“I said there wouldn’t be any rubs. That doesn’t mean there won’t be anything else,” Steve points out.

The god smiles. “And that, Captain Rogers, is one of the reasons I love you.” He takes a kiss before joining the others inside.

xxx

Only one person agrees to play darts against Clint. “You have to throw them,” the archer says. “You can’t just run them over.”

“Why not?” Pietro asks. “If you get to use your power, I should be able to use mine.”

“I don’t have a power. I’ve got skills.” He gives a cocky grin and gets hit by a couch cushion. “Who threw that?”

Natasha is looking over the back of the couch at him. “Would you have preferred it if I had used a stinger?”

“Nope. I’m good with the cushion,” he tells her.

“I thought so.” Her eyes move to Pietro. “You can ask Clint to throw with his left, but he’ll still win. Also, he’s right. You’re not allowed to use your power.”

Clint forehead furrows. “Then why’d you hit me with this?” He throws it back.

“’I’ve got skills’? Who are you? Liam Neeson?”

He smiles and goes into his very bad impression of the actor. “’I don't know who you are. I don't know what you want. If you are looking for ransom I can tell you I don't have money, but what I do have are a very particular set of skills. Skills I have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you. If you let my daughter go now that'll be the end of it. I will not look for you, I will not pursue you, but if you don't, I will look for you, I will find you, and I will kill you.’"

Piotr smiles widely. “I love that movie.”

And just like that all thoughts of a dart game vanish as they start talking about Taken and the rest of Liam Neeson’s filmography.

Loki gets up and stretches. “Well it’s been a long day, and I’m off to bed,” he tells Thor while hoping Steve notices. But the Captain is too busy talking to Sam and Bucky to notice. He shrugs and heads off. Once he’s in the bedroom, he taps his left arm and speaks.

Steve feels a coolness in his arm. He tries to look at it as casually as he can, but Sam and Bucky call him out on it immediately. “It’s Loki. He’s just letting me know he went to bed.”

“And he wants you to join him?” Sam asks.

Bucky starts reading it. “’Went to bed. Was I a good boy?’” He raises his eyebrows and asks very seriously, “Was he a good boy, Steve?”

He immediately starts to blush.

Sam grins. “What happens if he’s a good boy?”

“The real question,” Bucky adds, “is what happens if he’s a bad boy?”

“Would you two stop it please?”

“Looks like someone’s turning beet red,” Sam teases.

“That used to be his natural color around girls.”

“Was not,” Steve whines. “Just because I wasn’t a Casanova like you, doesn’t mean I used to blush with every girl.”

“Only when they teased you,” Bucky concedes. “Or I teased you. Or anyone teased you for that matter.” He looks at Sam. “He was blushing at least a dozen times a day.”

“Poor kid.”

“You know what?” Steve says, “I think I’m going to join my fiancé. You two have a good night.” He can hear them laughing as he heads to his room.

Loki sees him through the bathroom mirror. “Everything alright, Darling?”

“Yeah just…” He leans against the bathroom entrance. “Did you have to ask if you had been a good boy?”

“Oh, did I embarrass you?” He turns and gives him a minty kiss. “I had to get your attention somehow.”

Steve shrugs.

“Does this mean I wasn’t a good boy?” Long fingers trail up the artist’s inner thigh. “Should I be even more naughty?” He gives the cock a squeeze.

The full lips open to take in a breath. “I’d say, all in all, you were generally good.”

Loki pulls the green shirt off himself. “So I get a back rub _and_ a front rub?”

Steve can’t help but smile. “Just get your clothes off and get in bed.”

“Aye aye, Captain.” He gives a salute and undresses in front of him. Only when he’s naked does he leave the bathroom to lie face-down in bed.

It’s a long wait. He can hear water in the bathroom from the toilet and the faucet. He tries to imagine what Steve is doing in there to figure out how much longer he’ll have to wait. “I’m an impatient man,” he finally calls out.

Steve’s voice replies, “Good thing you’re practicing then.”

He groans. “You’re so cruel.”

“What was that, Kitten?”

“Nothing,” he says in a louder voice.

Steve steps out in dark green boxers. There is a gold depiction of Loki’s helmet on the front of the right leg. “Are you sure? Because it sounded like you said something.” He scratches his stomach as he walks over.

Loki stares at the boxers. “Are those from the new Mischief Maker underwear line?” He asks it even though he can see the words ‘Mischief Maker’ in script along the bottom seam of the left leg.

“They are. I figured I’d try it out.” He feels the material between his fingertips. “They’re very soft.” He pitches his voice lower. “And they make me feel a little naughty.” His eyebrows wiggle.

The god laughs, his tongue sticking out ever so slightly. “I’m happy to help.”

Steve straddles his hips. “I believe we agreed I’d give you a rub.”

“Front and back,” he confirms.

“Front and back.” His strong hands cup the top of the god’s shoulders. He works them slowly, trying to push out the tension he feels there.

Loki moans in a mixture of pain and relief. “I can’t tell if that feels good or not, but I don’t want you to stop.”

“Then I won’t,” Steve promises. He works the shoulders until the tension is gone. Then his hands travel down the god’s back. His palms stroke from the center out, pushing the tension away from the body, feeling the structure of the bones beneath. When he’s done, he gets off his lover and stands next to the bed to work his arms and legs. Here it feels more like exploration, memorization to be used later in some piece of art.

“I don’t know whether to fall asleep or jump your bones,” Loki mumbles.

“Maybe this will help you decide.” He rolls the god onto his back. His hands start at the neck and work their way down. This time he uses his mouth in addition to his hands, biting, sucking, licking various areas of skin.

“Well that’s certainly helping me make up my mind.” Loki can feel the blood pooling at his cock, particularly when his nipples become of the focus of his lover’s attention. “No one has ever touched me the way you do.”

Steve looks up. His blue eyes sparkle with his lopsided smile. “They don’t know what they’re missing.” One hand moves down to the growing penis while his mouth and remaining hand concentrate on Loki’s abdomen. He’s tickled by the sight of the god’s legs moving farther apart. He looks up again. “I can’t decide whether I want to fuck you or taste you.”

“You could always do both.”

“I could. But you weren’t _that_ good.” He gets off of Loki to dig in his bag.

Loki watches with keen interest as the artist pulls out some lubricant. “Is it weird that I want you to keep the underwear on?”

“A little. And I would,” he says as he returns, “but I don’t want to ruin them. Knees up.” He’s happy to see the god obey so quickly. “Good, Kitten.” The underwear comes off before he gets back on the bed and lubes up his hand and cock.

The preparation is done slowly as Steve’s eyes look at him with an intensity that he can practically feel. He licks his lips. “I adore you.”

He nods. “I know.” He takes his fingers out of Loki and makes sure his own cock is slicked up and erect. He gets on top of his lover and kisses him while pushing in. He gets halfway in before pulling out just a bit. Then he pushes in again, going deeper. His movements after that are guided by Loki’s reactions. His one focus is to bring the god pleasure.

Loki becomes lost in Steve, a favorite place for him. There is no more second-guessing the day or his role in it. There is no more nervousness about Thor being his best man. There is no more concern about moving here instead of living in Manhattan. There is only Steve filling him, completing him.

Steve moves Loki’s arms about their heads. His hands touch the god, appreciate him the way they appreciate art and its creation. But unlike drawing or painting or sculpting, lying with Loki makes him feel as though he himself is being created, changed, made beautiful. He feels free, safe, himself.

The artist comes first, his hands squeezing the god’s wrists as he chokes out of moan. His seed spurting from the cock that is rubbing against a bundle of nerves that is making Loki shake. He takes the god’s cock in hand, pumping it as he pulls out.

“Faster. Squeeze it tighter,” the god commands. His back comes off the bed just before reaching his climax. It’s at this moment that he wonders if the walls are soundproof. 

xxx

Falcon is testing the latest improvements Tony made to his wings when he sees Loki on the roof of the tallest of the six buildings that make up the Avengers Facility. At only seven stories tall, that isn’t saying much. He lands a few feet away. “Hey, you okay?” he asks as he takes off his goggles.

Loki turns his head. “Yes. You?”

“Yeah. Gettin’ there.” He walks over and sits next to the god. “It’s pretty up here.”

“I imagine it’s prettier up there.” He gestures to the sky where Falcon had just been.

“Can’t argue with that.”

“How are the new wings?” Loki asks.

“Good. Very responsive,” he replies. He presses his lips together. “I still kinda miss Redwing. The real one. Do you think, now that we live out here, that maybe I could adopt her for real?”

Green eyes study him for a moment. “I don’t know. We can investigate if that’s something you really want.”

“It’s just… What you did, it was the coolest thing. Sometimes I dream that we’re still connected, that she’s flying and I’m with her.” He picks at a piece of lint on his pants. “Sounds crazy, right?”

“Not at all.” Loki gestures with his hand, “Did you know that’s how Odin uses Huginn and Muninn? He has a magical psychic link to them.”

“Wow. That’s cool.”

He smiles. “It is, isn’t it. I suppose even Odin has his good points.”

Sam looks at him with wide eyes. “Wow. I think someone may have just had a breakthrough.”

“Oh shut up.”

“He did save you, give you a home, a family.” He raises his hands off the god’s look. “I’m not saying there wasn’t stuff that was horrible. But when it comes down to it, forgiveness is about allowing yourself to let go of the anger and hate. It lets you not only move on but transcend.”

“Steve lets me transcend.”

“You can’t hang all your happiness on one person. No matter who it is, they’ll let you down eventually,” Sam warns.

Loki takes a breath. “Nothing endures but pain.”

“The quote is actually ‘nothing endures but change’.”

“Is it?” He looks surprised.

“Yeah. It’s Greek.”

He makes an unimpressed face. “Oh. Not one of the gods, was it?”

“No. A philosopher I think.” Sam isn’t completely sure, but the Greeks had so many philosophers, he figures it’s right. He’s tempted to quote Bill and Ted’s Excellent Adventure, but he doubts Loki would know it. “The point is, everything changes. Now I hope you and Steve last for a long, long time. But we both know how dangerous this work is.”

“Yes, I know. But I’m not hanging all of my happiness on Steve, so you need not worry.”

“Good.” There’s a pause. “So why are you up here on the roof?”

There’s a longer pause as Loki searches for the answer. “I suppose I’m trying to decide whether I want Steve to find my missing children or not. In some ways, it would be so much easier if he didn’t. And I suppose I am wrestling with whether or not I should ask him to stop.”

Sam nods. “So what have you decided?”

“I haven’t.”

“What’s stopping you?”

“What are your parents like, Sam?”

He smiles. “They’re good people. They’re conscientious people. They sacrificed so that I could have a better life.”

“I am not a good person. Steve is a good person. Thor is…an ass, but he is a good person beneath all that bluster.”

“That’s bullshit. You’re a good person. Steve wouldn’t be with you if you weren’t.”

Loki shakes his head. “Steve is with me, because I let him be himself without judgement. I am selfish and cruel and egotistical –“

“Stop.” Sam looks him in the eye. “All of us are those things. All of us have made mistakes. That’s how we learn. That’s how we grow.” His brow furrows a little. “Maybe the first person you need to forgive is yourself. Maybe part of being able to do that is finding your children or at least doing everything you can to search for them.”

“I truly hate it when you’re right.”

He flashes that beautiful smile of his. “You know you love me.”

“I’ll never admit it in public,” the god insists. “Go on. Continue your practice. I’m headed inside.”

“Okay.” Sam gets up and puts his goggles back on. “If you need to talk some more…”

Loki stands, too. “I’ll come back to the roof and wait for you to intrude on my solitude.”

He grins. “Yep. You love me. See you soon, Tricksy.” He flies off the roof.

“Not if I see you first, Birdie!”

Sam gives him a two bird flip-off then flies away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Sam. I just wanted to say that. There are no specific thank you’s, but I do have a big general one. Thank you to everyone who is still reading this story. You are what is keeping this alive. I hope you have a great week. Until next time…


	252. To Approach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hel goes with Steve in his search for Fenrir.  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Hel & Pietro (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex

When Helena first asked Steve if she could join him to look for Fenrir, he was surprised, but he agreed that she could. Now they are deep in Vanaheim’s Ser Skogen picking up where Steve last left off.

“I’ve never actually been here,” Helena says. She uses a hushed tone automatically, not wanting to disturb whatever is in the woods.

“Most people haven’t. The King says I’m the only person who has gone this deep into the forest and come back.” He shrugs. “If that’s true, then who made all these trails?”

“I meant Vanaheim itself, but I imagine it might have been done by who and whatever lives here,” she replies.

Steve stops. “You’ve never been on this planet?”

“No.” It’s said simply with no judgement or feeling.

“But your great uncle lives here.”

She shrugs. “Da never really took me anywhere. He usually visited me.” She sits at the edge of the trail and looks at a purple flower with long petals. “When he visited.”

Steve sits near her. He opens his sketchbook and starts drawing her and the flower. “Of all the regrets your father has, how he handled things with you and your brothers is the one he regrets the most. He wishes he had been there for you. He’s trying to be here for you now.”

“I know.” She looks so young as she gazes at the flower. “He gave me purple flowers for my birthday once or twice. He said they brought out my eyes.”

“Is that when you started dying your hair purple?” he asks gently as his pencil glides across the page.

She shrugs. “It’s not dye. I changed it with magic as soon as I learned how.”

He smiles. “Sorry. I forgot about the whole magic thing.” He adds some shading to the drawing. “You may not want to touch that. It might be poisonous. Or carnivorous.”

“It’s not. No teeth,” she points out. “None that I can see anyway.” She looks closer. “Do you have any teeth?” She prods it with a bit of magic. It moves but doesn’t show any teeth. What it does do is puff out some lavender pollen.

“Careful,” Steve says.

She puts up a magical barrier between them and the pollen, leaving it up until the cloud has disbursed. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m sure it’s fine.” He shows her the sketch. “I’m going to add purple to the flower and your eyes and hair when we get back.”

Helena takes it in her hands and stares at it. “It’s cool. I wish I could draw.”

“I wish I could do magic,” Steve replies. “We all have our strengths.”

She hands back the sketchpad. “Now what?”

“We keep going, mapping as we do. If any creatures come by, we talk to them, draw them. Well, I draw them.”

“You don’t talk to the trees?”

Steve brushes dirt off his ass after he stands. “Sometimes. Not often. Sometimes I just talk in case anyone or anything is listening.”

“That can be dangerous, too,” Helena says as she follows him.

“From what they tell me, just being here is dangerous.” He walks slowly, noting any landmarks on the map he’s creating.

They walk for a few meters. “Do you really think he’s here?”

“I hope so.” He smiles. “I kind of picture him like a young Remus Lupin. From Harry Potter,” he explains.

“Which one was he?” she asks as she notices a bird flying near.

“The good werewolf. A friend of Harry’s father.” Steve had felt connected to the character when he read about his sickness especially having had it since a child.

“Step Da?”

“Yes, Eggplant?”

She stops in her tracks. “Eggplant?”

Steve shrugs. “It’s the purple.”

“Isn’t the eggplant emoji code for penis?”

He makes a pained face. “Oh please don’t associate it with that.”

“Then don’t call me eggplant,” she tells him. “Because I will definitely be thinking about cock every time you do.”

He gives a horrified shiver. “Grape? Is grape safe? Or fig.”

She smiles. “Are you trying to find me a pet name?”

“Bad idea?” He looks unsure but also like he hopes she’ll say no.

She throws her arms around him and squeezes him tight. “Call me whatever you want, Step Da.”

He smiles and wraps his arms around her. “I’ll keep working on it till we find one that fits.”

“Okay.” She pulls away. “Thanks.”

That makes him chuckle. “Don’t thank me till we decide what it’s going to be.”

She rolls her eyes. “Not for that. For everything else. For Da.”

“Oh.” He blushes a little. “Well really we saved each other. I wasn’t exactly… I was pretty disconnected from the world, even after my road trip.”

“Road trip?” she asks, intrigued.

Steve tries to explain. “It’s a trip, obviously, but it’s where the journey is as important or even more important than the destination. You drive, which is where the road part comes in, and stop at local restaurants and roadside attractions to get to know the places.”

Helena takes in the information and considers it. “Might this be considered a road trip?”

“Huh. I never considered that.” He takes time to consider it now. “I think it might. Though to be honest, the destination is super important on this trip. Well, not the destination but the objective.”

She nods. Then she stops and looks around. “Fenrir! Fenrir, if you can hear me, I’m Hel. Your sister. Your little sister.” Is it working? Can he hear her? “Our father didn’t know where you were. I didn’t know where you were. If I did, I would have come visit.”

Steve gives her an encouraging smile.

“Fenrir, your brother and I want to meet you. You’d like him. He’s crazy and violent and super fun.”

The description makes Steve a little squeamish even though it is pretty darned accurate.

Helena doesn’t know what to say next. “Da isn’t perfect, but he’s trying. He wants to try. He and Steve, this is Steve by the way, they’re getting married soon. Da really wants you there.” She looks at the man next to her and shrugs. “Not sure that’s helping.”

“Can’t be hurting,” he figures.

She thinks it could be but decides not to mention it. “What else should I say?”

“Whatever is in your heart,” he advises.

They hear a rustling on their right. The first thing Steve does is make sure they are on the path. Then he scans the area that the rustling came from.

“Who’s there?” Queen Hel demands. The world around them stills. There are no sounds, not even birds or insects. “Oh come on. You can’t be afraid of us. We have no weapons. Steve has been in this wood for how long? I don’t know exactly, but I know it’s a lot. If this is the first time you’ve encountered Steve, then I feel sorry for you.” She looks at him. “He’s a really good man.”

Steve smiles at her. “Maybe they’re just shy. We shouldn’t push them to show themselves if they don’t want to.”

She rolls her eyes. “There you go proving my point. Sometimes I think you’re too good.”

“I’m really not,” he assures her. “I just try to think about how I’d feel if I were them. Empathy.”

“Weird.”

“Weird?” He doesn’t like the sound of that.

“’Boda never wanted me to empathize. Which is kinda weird considering I take care of all the souls that didn’t make it to Valhalla.” This isn’t the first time she’s noticed that particular disparity.

“Well,” he says as he starts walking again, “the fact that you see the contradiction means you have a really good understanding of what it means to be a good leader.”

She looks at him with eyes full of doubt. “Really?”

He glances at her, ignoring the rustling that seems to be following. “Really. Your mother didn’t see the contraction. Or she thought you wouldn’t,” he adds. “Either way, she was wrong.”

Helena scratches her nose. “I wanted to hate Narfi you know. He got so much more of my father than I did.”

“But you couldn’t,” he deduces.

“I couldn’t,” she confirms. “He was just so small and sweet. He loved Da so much.” 

His eyes fall on her for a moment. “It must have been hard. Here is your own father being a huge contradiction.”

“I wondered if it was because I was a girl. But then ‘Boda told me about Jormungand and Fenrir.” She can feel those emotions coming back up. “I hated him. I hated him for what he took from me – my father, my brothers.”

“He was in a bad place.” Steve realizes how that sounds. “I’m not making excuses for him. Or maybe I am.” He wonders if the being following them is listening. “He was lied to. He was used, and you and your brothers became pawns. You saw the pain he felt when they made him relive it. Giving up you and your brothers was the hardest thing he’s ever had to do.”

Helena frowns. “That was so shitty of them making him relive that.”

“Yes it was. Unfortunately, I think it was necessary for Odin to truly understand the damage he did.” He stops and makes a notation in his notebook.

“We’re still being followed you know.”

“I know. Let me know if you start getting hungry.” He pulls out a canteen and takes a drink. He offers it to Helena.

She takes it with thanks. “You’re very prepared.”

“I’ve been at this for a while,” he reminds her. “Also marching through Europe is a good teacher.”

“Why did you march through Europe?”

“First time, it was bringing Bucky and the other POWs back to base.” As they keep walking, he tells her a very shortened version of the story, concentrating on the return trip. He makes notations on his map along the way. The entire time they hear the periodic rustling of the creature following them.

Helena turns to where the sound came last. “What do you want?” She sounds more exasperated than annoyed.

“They’re probably curious. I doubt they get many people like us this deep in the woods.” He looks over in the same direction. “I’d like to draw you if I may. I’ve drawn other creatures.” He holds up his sketchpad and shows some of his drawings. “See?”

“He probably doesn’t understand you,” she tells him.

“So you think it’s a he?” When she shrugs, Steve notes, “If he can’t understand me, he can’t understand you.” Then he bops her head with his pencil.

She chuckles. “You’re weird.”

“Which is why I fit in so well with your family.” This time he boops her nose.

Helena rolls her eyes. “What if it wants to eat us?”

“As long as we stay on the path, we should be fine,” he replies.

Her response is sarcastic. “Because wild animals always play by the rules people create.”

“Usually not,” Steve admits. “But in this case, magic created the rules, not people. Don’t you feel it?”

Helena begins to look worried. “Do you?”

“I feel something. I assumed it was magic.”

“It’s definitely strong here.” She walks to the edge. “Why do we have to stay on the path?”

“Because it’s the only place we’re welcome. Out there it’s, as you said, wild.”

“Yeah?” She gets a stubborn glint in her eyes. “Well I’m wild, too.” She steps off the path.

“Helena!” Steve grabs her arm. His pencil hits the path and rolls off into the grass. He tries to tug her back.

Her head turns to look at him. “I’m fine, Step Da. Really. You can let go.”

He’s unsure, but it’s clear by her expression that she has no doubts. Slowly, he lets go.

She nods with a small smile. She picks up his pencil and hands it back to him. Then she heads to where the rustling last came from. “Well, here I am.”

“I should never have brought her,” Steve says under his breath and prays nothing bad happens.

Hel stands like a queen. “Either show yourself or stop following us.”

Nothing happens.

“Are you a coward then?”

A growl comes from behind a clump of trees.

“Helena,” Steve warns gently, “maybe you shouldn’t antagonize our stalker.”

“Or maybe that’s exactly what I should be doing.”

He taps his left arm three times. “Loki. You may want to get over here.” His eyes widen as a large brown wolf with blue eyes emerges slowly. Its teeth are bared as it growls.

“So you finally show yourself.” She tilts her head. “And you aren’t my brother. That’s disappointing.” She holds her hand out so the wolf can sniff it.

Loki appears next to Steve. “What’s wrong?”

His blue eyes remain on the young woman. “Actually, I think it’s okay.”

“She’s off the path,” the god notes. “Helena, should you be off the path?”

By this time, she’s scratching the wolf’s ears. “It’s fine, Da. Step Da just needs to stop following the rules so much.”

Loki looks over at Steve. “He’s still mortal. He has good reason for remaining on the path.” He turns back to his daughter. “I see you made a friend.”

“Yes. I was hoping it was Fenrir, but it’s not.” She kneels down to talk to the wolf and notices that it’s a female. “We’re looking for my brother Fenrir. My father, the handsome dark-haired man over there,” she points, “wants to make amends. He didn’t know they brought him here as a child.”

Loki steps off the path to join her. “I just want to know he’s alive and to apologize. I should have fought to keep him.”

The wolf sniffs him. Satisfied, she turns to Steve and walks to him with curiosity.

“Uh, guys, what should I do?” He’s both nervous and thrilled to see the magnificent creature approaching him.

“Hold your hand out,” Loki tells him. “But let her come to it.”

Steve does as the god suggests. His heart speeds up, particularly when he can feel the animal’s breath on his skin. “Good wolf.” He’s still nervous even when the wolf nuzzles his hand. “Can you help us? Please?”

The wolf looks at Steve with her blue eyes as though taking the measure of his soul. Then she turns to Loki and Hel, scrutinizing them just as intently. Showing her teeth, she slowly approaches the Trickster.

He sits on the ground but keeps his back straight and head high. “I am Loki formerly of Asgard. I am searching for my son Fenrir who was brought here as a child by his grandparents.” A sadness comes into his green eyes. “I knew they took him, but I didn’t know where. I only wish to know that he lives and is well. I would also like to apologize, but I understand if that will not be possible.”

She walks around him as he remains still. Then she tilts his head back and howls. The sounds is deafening, and Loki has to fight not to cover his ears the way Hel and Steve are doing. Even after she closes her mouth, the sound continues to reverberate through his spine. Then she huffs and runs off.

“What happens now?” Helena asks.

“I have no idea.” Loki gets up and brushes any dirt and leaves from his pants. He takes Helena’s hand and leads her back to the path where Steve is waiting with a hug.

Blue and violet eyes exchange a look. The God of Mischief is trembling. They both felt it, and it worries them.

“We’ll wait here,” Steve decides. “See if anyone comes back.”

“If,” Loki repeats. “I would not blame him if he didn’t.” In his mind he knows he would not blame Fenrir if he came back simply to kill him either.

“He will,” Helena says. “He has to.”

“No, Pet. He doesn’t.” He moves some of her hair. “We should decide how long we’re willing to wait here, and what we should do if he doesn’t.”

Steve is quick to answer. “We wait here till the sun dips halfway into the trees. Then we have to go back. _I_ have to go back,” he amends. “The two of you can stay until sunset and leave by Yggdrasil.”

Loki shakes his head. “I leave when you leave.”

“Okay.” He makes a mark on his map. When Helena asks why, he tells her so he knows where to come back to. “I’ll come back every day until Fenrir shows up.”

“No,” Loki tells him. “You have a life beyond this. I will return and keep vigil for a week and no more.”

“Kitten,” he begins but is cut off with a finger to his lips.

“I will give him a week to decide.”

Steve moves the hand away. “These woods are huge. It may take a week just for the wolf to find him.”

“He’s right, Da.” Helena squeezes her father’s hand. “We can take turns coming. That way it won’t seem so burdensome.”

“Pet, it’s not a burden. It’s penance.”

“Still looking for redemption?” Steve asks.

“You sound almost surprised.” Loki holds his other hand out to his fiancé who takes it. “I have to do this. And I think I have to do it alone.”

“Well too bad,” Helena tells him, hand on her hip. “You aren’t going to be alone. I’m sure Wade can come sometimes. And Sleipnir and grandmother. And of course Steve. And I bet Uncle Thor and Thrud would come, too.”

“No. Please no,” Loki requests. “You’ll only scare the poor boy away.”

Steve tries to play mediator. “We just want you to know you don’t have to do it yourself. We love you, and we want to help.”

“I know. And that means more to me than you will ever know.” He turns to his daughter. “Helena, I am so proud of y-“

“No.”

“No?” He asks in surprise.

“No. No last words. No good-byes,” she tells him.

“I wasn’t going to. I just wanted you to know –“

“That you love me and are proud of me? Yes, I know. I don’t need you to say it, not anymore.” She crosses her arms over her chest. “You taught me to hate those words. ‘Helena, I’m proud of you. I love you. I’ll see you again soon.’ I hated them. I hated them, because they sounded like lies.”

His heart breaks for her. “They weren’t lies,” he assures her. “They were never lies.”

She can feel herself tearing up, and it’s making her angry. And that only seems to make her tear up more. “If they weren’t lies, then why didn’t you come visit me more often?”

“You’re mother –“

“Should not have been able to stop you,” she bites back.

“You’re right.”

Somehow the quick agreement only makes her angrier. “Then why didn’t you?”

Loki’s head drops. He takes a breath. “I was afraid.”

Steve plants his hand on his love’s shoulder in support.

“Afraid?” Hel is struggling to understand. “Loki God of Mischief was afraid,” she says in a disbelieving tone.

“Yes. I had lost all my children. All save Sleipnir, who is basically a servant of my fa… of Odin, and you.” He looks at his daughter. “I thought, as misguided and idiotic as it may seem, I thought if I kept my distance that maybe you would be spared, that they wouldn’t take you away from me, too.”

“So to not be taken from you, you decided to give me away.” Her voice is as scathingly sharp as his can be.

“Well when you put it that way, it sounds ridiculous,” he admits sheepishly.

“No shit, Da.”

He shrugs. “I’m sorry, Helena. All I can say is I’m sorry.”

“I don’t want sorry, Da. I want you. Maybe you should spend time with the children you have, the ones who want to be with you instead of having poor Steve hunt down the ones that don’t.”

The pained look on Loki’s face is one she has only ever seen once other time. It was back on Asgard when he was made to relive giving up his children. She immediately throws her arms around him and hold him tight. “I’m sorry, Da. I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry.”

“No, Pet. You’re right. I was so unfair to you.” He holds onto her not wanting her to see the tears in his eyes. “It’s because of that that I need to do this.” He pulls away slowly. “I was a horrible father to you, to all of you. You deserved so much better. But so did Fenrir.” He holds her hands in his. “And what little time you had with me, he had even less. I owe him an explanation and an apology. I owe him the truth. Can you understand that?”

Helena nods.

“Good. Then please give me,” he looks at Steve, “two weeks? Two weeks to wait here for Fenrir. Then no matter what happens, you and I will have a day together doing whatever you wish. Alright?”

Her expression indicates it is not alright. “That sounds like a bribe.”

“It’s not.” He’s starting to get frustrated now. “Please, Helena.”

“Fine. You don’t want me here. I get it. You’ve never wanted me.”

“That’s not true.”

“Isn’t it?” She again feels like that little girl so desperate for his love and approval. “If you’d rather wait alone for someone who isn’t coming, then fine. I won’t stop you.”

Before Loki can reply, she disappears.

Helena finds herself in front of Gwen Stacy’s house. That just makes her feel more alone. She calls Wade and gets his voicemail. His message says he’s on a job. It doesn’t say where. She goes to the Xavier School to find Rogue.

‘Hello, Helena,’ Charles’ voice says in her head. ‘Rogue isn’t here. She’s on a mission with some of the others.’

‘Oh,’ she replies. ‘Are Storm or Kurt here?’

‘I’m afraid not. But I’m available if something is troubling you,’ he offers.

‘No. Thanks.’ She returns to Yggdrasil and goes to the one place she thinks might welcome her.

xxx

Spider-Man climbs back in through his bedroom window and takes his mask off.

“Peter?” It sounds like a hope.

“Helena?”

She sits up on the bed. “I didn’t know where else to go.”

He sits next to her, keeping a little space between them. “Is everything okay? Did something happen?”

Helena lean against him wanting warmth, affection. She feels his arms wrap around her. “I had a row with Da.”

“I’m sorry.” He hesitates before asking, “About what?”

There’s a long silence before Hel pulls away from him. She looks at him, her eyes demanding answers. “Am I awful? Is there something about me that makes people want to stay away?”

“What are you talking about? Of course not.”

She doesn’t believe him. “You didn’t want me. Da didn’t want me. Kurt did, but I royally fucked that up.”

Peter is confused now. “Wait. This is about your dad not wanting you? What did he say?”

“He didn’t. He did. It’s complicated.” Helena tries to explain about Fenrir and the wolf and how Loki wants to spend his days alone there in case her brother comes. “And then I got angry at him, because he never spent time with me. And I hurt him, like really hurt.”

His mind immediately jumps to the physical. “Is he okay?”

She shrugs. “I didn’t mean to hurt him.”

“Did you get him to a hospital?”

Now Helena is the one confused. “Hospital? I hurt his feelings.”

He takes a relieved breath. “I thought… Never mind. You upset him, and then what?”

“And then I left. It’s not like he wants me around anyway.” She plays with the hem of her shirt.

“I’m sure that’s not true.”

“I wasn’t thinking, and the next thing I knew, I was at Gwen’s house.” Tears are in her eyes again. “Wade is on a job. Rogue and Kurt are on some mission somewhere. Who knows where Thor and Storm are.” She pouts. “I should have gone to Thrud,” she realizes and gets up.

“Hey, no.” Peter grabs her arm as he stands up, too. He pulls her into a hug. “I’m glad you came. I’ve been thinking about you a lot lately.”

“You have?” Her heart thumps a little.

“Yeah. I was wondering how you’ve been.” The moonlight pours into the window, giving them both a soft glow in the darkness. “I’ve missed you.”

Helena kisses him. It’s a chaste kiss, but she pulls away slowly. Guilt almost immediately sets in. “I shouldn’t have come here,” she realizes.

“It’s okay.”

“It’s not.” Her hand goes over her mouth. “Gwen was my best friend.”

“Gwen isn’t here.” He realizes how cold that sounds. “I mean she’d want me, us, you to…” There’s no good way to finish that sentence.

“This was a mistake. I’m sorry.”

Before he can say anything else, she’s gone.

xxx

Pietro is just coming out of the shower when there’s a knock on his door. “Come in!” He dries off a little before wrapping the towel around his waist. He walks in expecting to see his sister.

Helena’s mouth is slightly open when she takes in the sight of him. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude.”

He smiles. “No intrusion. I thought you were my sister.”

“Oh.” She can feel herself starting to blush. “I’m not really sure why I came here.” She should have gone to Thrud. Why didn’t she go to Thrud?

“To talk?” He walks towards her. “Did something happen, Helena?”

She feels like she can barely catch her breath. “Had a fight with Da. It reminded me now unloved I felt. As a child,” she adds.

Pietro nods. He and Helena have spent time together at some of the various Avengers parties and what not. He’s not sure they’d call each other friends exactly. So he assumes she’s here for something else. “And you came here…to feel loved?”

“Something like that.”

He takes her hand, caressing her fingers. “I’m honored you came to me for this.” He kisses her knuckles.

It sends a shiver through her even as it fills her with certainty. This is why she’s here. She wants to feel wanted, loved. “Do you have condoms?”

“Bathroom.” He gestures with his head. “Medical gave me a box and told me to be careful.”

“Good.” She kisses him hungrily, biting his lip. Her hand grips his towel. “Get them.” There’s a breeze, and he’s in front of her holding the box. The towel is in her hand but no longer around his waist.

“Are you sure about this?” he asks as he opens the box.

“Yes.”

“And afterwards?”

She takes off her shirt, revealing her breasts to him. “Will be dealt with afterwards.” She kisses him again, needing him to need her.

Pietro pulls her against him as his tongue enters her mouth. He tosses the box of condoms onto the bed once he has one. He places the condom into her hand, freeing his to unfasten her trousers. There’s a bit of awkwardness to get her out of her boots while her trousers are halfway down her legs, but they get them off finally. Pietro carries her to the bed. Spreading her legs, he gets between them and tastes her.

Helena sighs happily. There’s no timidity here. He isn’t like Kurt, unsure and maybe a little afraid. On the contrary, Pietro seems to know exactly what he’s doing. “Higher,” she requests, and he fulfills that desire almost immediately. She unwraps the condom and tugs on his white hair, wanting him on top of her.

He kisses up her tummy. “You’re delicious.”

She laughs. “Thank you. You’re pretty yummy yourself.” She hands him the condom. “I believe this is yours.”

This is like one of his sex dreams, and Pietro pinches himself just to be sure he isn’t dreaming. Now certain he’s awake, he tells her, “Keep it just a little longer. You can put it on me yourself.”

His words send a wave of desire through her, and she bites her lip. “If you insist.” She feels herself get wetter as he sucks on her nipple. “Pietro,” she sighs.

“Helena.” His warm breath hits the saliva still on her breast. He continues to kiss it as his fingers glide up her thigh. When they reach her labia, his uses his power to vibrate his fingers against her.

She gasps when she feels them. Her right knee bends to give him more room. Then she takes hold of his wrist. “I want you inside me.”

“Fingers or…”

“Or,” she tells him. She pushes him off her then pins him to the bed. She kisses him again, sucking on his tongue before pulling away. She holds up the condom so he can see it. “Time to dress.”

He laughs. “I like the dress code.” He watches as she rolls it onto him. There’s a kiss to his chest, then she gets on the bed, head on his pillow. He gets up on his elbow. His eyes take in the sight of her. He was wrong. This is better than his sex dreams.

Helena beckons him with a finger.

Pietro crawls on top of her. He kisses her neck.

“No. That feels weird with your beard.”

“Sorry.” He moves to her lips.

“It’s fine.” She scratches down his back.

He smiles at her. “Ready?”

She nods. “Very.” She kisses him just before he pushes in.

He moves differently from Kurt. Maybe it’s the confidence. Maybe it’s the lack of a tail or the absence of scar tissue. It just feels different. “This okay?”

Helena nods. “More than.” Feet planted on the bed, she thrusts up to meet him.

Pietro smiles at her enthusiasm. His hands wander over her, searching for those spots that make her even more enthusiastic. Her ears seem to get a reaction, particularly when he sucks on the lobe. She likes him running his teeth across the inside of her wrist, too.

Taking his fingers, she places them against her clit. “Do that thing again,” she requests.

His fingers vibrate against her, causing her to moan and thrust up harder.

“Fuck yes. Oh fuck yes.” Her muscles are tensing as she gets closer.

Pietro is doing his best not to move his body too quickly. All he wants to do is go faster, but if he does, he’ll probably finish before her. Besides, the frustration is always makes the release that much sweeter.

Her nails dig into his arm. “Pietro.” She moans before repeating his name. Her body begins to shake. Her toes curl. “Almost. I’m almost there. Don’t stop.” She cries out as her body spasms.

“You’re there?” he asks.

“Yes! Fuck yes!”

“Good.” His body is finally allowed to move at the speed he wants.

Helena feels as though her body is vibrating with him. She can barely see him. And then he’s back, chocking out a groan as he fills the condom. “Tell me I’m pretty.”

Pietro shakes his head. “I can’t. You are not just pretty. You’re beautiful.”

She smiles. “Really?”

“Really.” He kisses her, stroking her jaw. “I hope we get to do this again.”

“I think that can be arranged.”

He makes a pleading face. “Can you also arrange it that your father will not destroy me because of it?”

She laughs. “Don’t worry. I’ll protect you.”

He moves some hair away from her face. “Do you want to talk about what brought you to my door?”

The corners of Helena’s lips droop down. “Can I clean up first?”

“Of course.” He gets off her and takes the condom off. She throws it in the trash on her way to the bathroom.

Catching sight of herself in the bathroom mirror, she wonders if this was a mistake. But as soon as she sees Pietro naked on the bed, she knows it was not. “Do we have to talk about it?” she asks as she snuggles against him. “Can it be enough that I wanted you?”

“It can.” His fingers trace invisible lines up and down her arm.

There are several moments of silence before she speaks. “I had a fight with my Da. Kind of. And I just wanted to feel wanted.”

“And you thought of me?”

She shrugs. “Not at first,” she admits. “I almost went to my ex. I did go to my best friend’s…ex?”

He finds the question odd. “You do not know if they are broken up?”

“She’s dead.” She tears up. “She died before you came into the picture. Would that make her boyfriend her ex?”

“I do not know,” he admits. “So you went to him?” he prompts.

“Yes. I had had a crush on him since before I met her. But it felt…”

“It felt?”

“Like betrayal.” She shifts to look up at him. “Then I thought of you.”

“And here you are,” he says.

“And very glad of it.” She kisses his chest.

Pietro smiles. “Me, too.” He strokes her hair. “Let us hope your father and my sister do not mind.”

Helena raises an eyebrow. “Considering they aren’t in this bed, I’d say it’s none of their damn business.”

“I like the way you think.” He kisses her softly.

She bites her thumbnail. “Are we in the afterwards now?”

“I think the sun must come up first.”

“Good. Because I’d really like to do that again before it gets here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We may be much closer to finding Fenrir. And thank you to skydancer2000 (ff) for suggesting that Hel and Pietro hook up. I almost had her stay with Peter, but it didn’t feel right.


	253. To Apologize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Hel make plans. Steve and Loki return to Vanaheim. Sam meets someone calling themselves Ant-Man. Steve meets another wolf.  
>  **Pairings:** Helena  & Pietro, Steve & Loki (explicit)   
> **Explicit Content:** Anal Sex with Jotun Loki, Dirty Talk
> 
> **Warning:** Contains mild spoilers for Ant-Man

Helena wakes up in an unknown bed. It takes a moment for the previous day to return to her. When it does it’s full of regret with one glowing exception. She turns her head and sees Pietro sleeping on the other side of the bed. It makes her smile. Her hand reaches out to him, wanting him to be real. The tips of her fingers make contact with his skin, giving her relief though she doesn’t know why. Of course he’s real.

Pietro smiles. His head turns before his eyes open. “Morning, Beautiful.”

It makes her heart flutter. “Morning.”

He stretches his neck. “Funny, all the movies have people waking up in each other’s arms. I guess I am too used to sleeping alone.” He takes her hand and kisses the palm.

“Me, too.” They look at each other for a while before she speaks again. “I suppose this is afterwards.”

He lifts his head to look out the window then sets it back on the pillow again. “It is. Would you like some breakfast?”

Helena presses her lips together as she tears up.

This confuses him. “Is breakfast bad? Should I not have offered?”

“Breakfast is good. Really good. I just… I might run into Da.”

“And you don’t want to see him,” he deduces. “I could bring it to you. I eat a lot, so they won’t notice.”

“Do you normally eat breakfast in your room?”

“No,” he admits. “But I can say I am binging a show.”

She considers it, then wonders if she should just leave, then thinks she has nothing to be ashamed of and her father may not be in the kitchen area anyway.

Pietro scratches his head. “Only bad thing about this place is that breakfast is so far away.”

“Is it?”

He nods. “There is coffee machine in living room area, but for food you have to go down to the cafeteria place.”

That makes her more sad. “No more family breakfasts? No more cooking together?”

After yawning and rubbing his eyes, he nods. “This is more military installation than home.”

“Well I guess –“ She’s interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Probably my sister,” Pietro says. “One minute!” He finds his underwear, tossing Helena her clothes when he finds them. After his underwear is on and Helena is dressed, he opens the door.

“Is my daughter in there?” Loki asks though he already knows the answer.

She walks into view holding her shoes. “How did you know?”

“FRIDAY told us when you arrived last night. We thought you had taken one of the extra rooms. She corrected me when I asked where you were this morning.” He turns to Pietro, taking in his state of undress. “I trust you passed a pleasant evening together.”

“We did,” the young man assures him. “Helena is…very special.”

“Yes, I know.” Loki’s attention returns to his daughter. “If you have time, I’d like to speak with you before I return to Vanaheim.”

She nods and walks to the door. She kisses Pietro. “Thank you.”

“Call me or swing back by,” he requests. “We still have afterwards business.”

That makes her smile. “I will.” She follows her father to the balcony outside the living room area. “If you’re going to give me a lecture, I’d rather not hear it. I know what I was doing. I was careful. And Pietro was a perfect gentleman.”

“A perfect gentleman? Somehow I doubt that.” Loki raises his hand before she can protest. “I’m not here to talk about whatever did or did not happen between you and Pietro. You’re a grown woman. Whatever you do is your decision, though I am glad to hear you were careful. I am here to talk about yesterday.”

There’s fear in her eyes, something Loki had not expected to see. She licks her lips and says, “You’re angry.”

“I’m hurt,” he tells her. 

“And Steve?” It almost looks like she doesn’t want to know the answer.

“Steve is…” It takes a moment for him to answer. “I don’t think he’s happy with either of us, but he’s trying to be understanding of both of us.” He takes his daughter’s hands. “I’m sorry I was such a poor father. Not just to you but to all my children. But you,” he places a hand on her cheek, “my poor sweet girl, I left you to your mother. I thought she could do a better job than I. I was wrong. I should have been there for you.”

“All I wanted was for you to love me, to want to be with me.”

“I did love you. And I did want to be with you.” Loki pulls her into a hug. “I thought you deserved better.”

She holds him tight. “You would have been better.”

“I’m sorry, Pet. I’m so sorry. I wish I could make it up to you.”

Pulling away, she looks up at him. “Da, let me help you. Let me help you wait for Fenrir.”

Loki moves some hair away from her face. “You have a kingdom to run.” He can tell she isn’t convinced. “Pet, Fenrir has been living in the woods for a long long time. He could be dangerous. He probably is dangers, and if anything were to happen to you, I’d never forgive myself.”

“But I’m stronger now. You and Grandmother have taught me so much.”

“I know you are. But…How do I explain this.” He takes a breath. “It’s part of my penance. I need him to know, to understand that…” 

She puts a hand on his arm. “It’s alright, Da. You don’t need to explain. I should be grateful for the time I had with you.” She tears up at her own words knowing a part of her never will be.

“Oh, Helena, I never meant to be so cruel to you.” His voice cracks as he struggles to keep himself together.

Helena throws her arms around him. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Pet. Now I should go. Steve is waiting for me.” He kisses her head. “We can discuss you and Pietro tonight.”

“What happened to whatever I do is my decision?” She lifts her head and gives him a little smile.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t worry.” He pets her hair. “Do you think you can ever forgive me?”

“For worrying about me?” she purposely misinterprets.

“For that and for ruining your childhood.” He finds it difficult to look at her.

“I learned somewhere that families forgive,” Helena replies. “I don’t know where. Probably on some Midgardian tv show or something.”

“They do like their morality lessons.”

“Asgardians could probably do with a few of those.”

Loki chuckles. “They have them, it’s just that the lessons are all about courage and being mighty.”

“Always fight first and determine motivation later?” Helena guesses.

“Something like that.” He stares at her hands. “I should go.”

“Da?”

“Yes, Pet?”

There are so many things she wants to say and ask. It’s all a jumble in her head. But what finally comes out is, “Can we have a movie night?”

Such a simple request. It reminds him of everything they’ve missed. “Absolutely. When would you like to have it?”

“Tonight?”

“Would you like it to be just the two of us?” he offers.

Violet eyes look up at him. “You wouldn’t mind?”

“I’d love it.”

“Steve won’t be angry?”

“Steve will probably want a break from me after today.”

Helena gives a small smile. “I’d like that.”

“Excellent. Think about what movie you’d like to see.” He kisses her head. “I’ll see you tonight.” With that, he disappears.

Helena walks back inside. She puts her shoes on and returns to Pietro’s door. Before she gets a chance to knock, she sees Wanda coming out of the room next door. “Morning.”

Her eyes take in the scene. “Good morning,” she replies in her Sokovian accent. “My brother usually tries to sleep in.”

“He’s awake.”

Wanda’s eyes widen at that. “Oh. I see. Well perhaps I will see you both at breakfast.” She starts walking then stops when they are both by Pietro’s door. “My brother is… He does not always think before he acts.”

Helena nods. “My last boyfriend thought too much.” She sees the change in the sister’s face. “Not that your brother and I are…” She does a motion with her hands that makes no sense as it tries to convey togetherness. “I needed a friend last night.”

‘Pietro, your _girlfriend_ is out here trying to make me feel better about how you spent last night.’ Wanda gives a small smile. “I hope he was a good friend to you,” she tells Hel as her brother opens his room door. “Good morning, Pietro. I’ll be at breakfast. Don’t forget, we have field trip today.” With that, she continues on her way.

Helena notices that Pietro is now only wearing pants. “Did you know we were out here?”

“Did you tell Wanda we slept together?”

Although the tone is far from accusatory, she finds herself feeling defensive and hurt. “Do you regret it?”

He looks confused. “No. Just curious.” He decides to mentally ask his sister instead.

‘Not in so many words,’ she replies.

“It’s fine,” he tells Helena. “She and I have no secrets.” He takes her hands. “How did things go with your father?”

A hopeful smile appears. “Good I think? We’re supposed to have a movie night tonight. I just have to pick a movie. Any suggestions?”

He shrugs. “Come back in. We can ask FRIDAY.” He guides her back into his room and into a kiss.

“I’m starting to like afterwards,” she says.

“Me, too. And I don’t always.” The grin on his face would be infuriating if he wasn’t so damned handsome. “Does this mean after your movie night you might visit me once again?”

She tries to play it cool. “Would you like me to?” Her fingers stroke the skin just above his waistband.

“Yes, I would.” His gaze seems to heat her skin with its intensity.

Helena leans closer. “Then I suppose I’ll be back.”

“Good.” He kisses her, and it almost makes her knees buckle. But she is her father’s daughter, and she keeps herself upright.

xxx

Loki is already at the spot when Steve gets there. “How did things go with Helena?”

The god turns to look at him. “Better than expected. She wants a movie night with just the two of us.”

Steve sits next to him. “That’s good. Isn’t it?”

“Yes.” He leans against the broad shoulder and feels an arm wrap around him.

“You probably wish I hadn’t started this.”

“I’m grateful.”

“Did you eat?” Steve asks.

“I wasn’t hungry.”

He opens his bag and pulls out a sandwich. “PB&J made with love. Eat,” he orders.

Loki takes the sandwich and eats it slowly, washing it down with water. “You should continue your map.”

“Will you be okay?” Steve is not worried about Fenrir. He’s worried about Loki getting too much in his head and spiraling into depression.

“You need to continue your map,” the Trickster reminds him.

“The map was to ensure I didn’t get lost in here while looking for Fenrir. I always hoped I wouldn’t finish it. And you’re avoiding my question.” His tone makes it clear the god won’t be able to get away with not answering it.

“I’ll be fine.” It is very possible that he’s lying.

Steve isn’t sure he believes him. He lifts his left arm. “I’m going to contact you every so often. You better answer.”

“Oh? And if I don’t?” the god challenges.

“Let me rephrase. You _will_ answer,” he orders.

Loki wavers. “Then I will answer.”

“Good.” Steve takes another sandwich and some chips out of his bag. “That’s for lunch in case I don’t come back before then.” He puts his backpack on, grabs his pencil and pad, and kisses Loki before heading off.

The forest seems so quiet once Steve goes. Then it gets loud. It starts with insects then birds then something else.

Loki’s eyes scan the trees. “Is this a fool’s errand? Well, I always feared I was a fool. And now I’m talking to myself. Well, most people already think I’m insane.” His left arm burns with Steve’s first message.

‘I miss you already.’

He can’t decide if it’s sweet or disgustingly sappy. He takes a breath then taps his forearm three times. “Steve.” He considers how to respond and decides on, “I’m right where you left me.”

That seems to be a running theme – being left.

Loki thinks about his own parents and considers how he’s re-created those relationships (or lack thereof) with his own children.

xxx

Sam is putting on his wings to practice working the drone when he gets a call from Maria. There was a sensor tripped. “Could be nothing. Or could be Justin Hammer looking to steal some tech. Mind taking a look?” she asks.

“Not at all. I’m already dressed and everything.” He puts his goggles over his eyes and runs outside. As soon as he has room, he extends his wings and heads into the air.

“Roof of the oldest warehouse,” Cameron Klein instructs. Maria was easily able to coax him away from the FBI to work for the Avengers.

Sam lands on the roof and looks around.

“What’s going on out there, Sam?”

“I’m not seeing anything.” Just as he says it, his goggles find an anomaly. “Wait a minute.” He lifts his head and uses his hero voice. “I can see you.”

A person seems to grow quickly out of the pebbles on the roof. He’s wearing a red and grey suit and a grey helmet that covers his entire head and includes red eye plates. The intruder presses a nob on the right side of his helmet that makes the faceplate retract. It’s a white guy in his early 40s. “Hi. I’m Scott.”

Falcon can’t believe the guy just told him his name. “What are you doing here?” The guy doesn’t seem smooth enough for intellectual espionage.

“First of all, I’m a big fan.”

“Of course you are,” Sam replies. “Now who the hell are you?”

The stranger strikes a subtle but heroic pose. “I’m Ant-Man.”

He can’t help but smile at the ridiculousness. “Ant-Man?”

In the control room, Cameron looks up at Maria. “Did he say Ant-Man?”

She nods.

On the roof, the conversation continues. “What, you haven’t heard of me?” He shakes his head. “Nah, you wouldn’t have heard of me.” He looks almost disappointed in himself.

Sam raises his eyebrows. “Mind telling me what you want?”

He squints. “I was hoping I could grab a piece of technology. Just for a few days and then return it.” He tries to explain, “I need it to save the world. You know how that is.”

If it wasn’t for the shrinking and growing, Sam would think this was another of Tony’s pranks. “I know exactly how that is.” He starts walking forward. “Located the breach,” he tells Cameron. “Bringing him in.”

Scott he closes his helmet again. “Sorry about this,” he says as he shrinks back down to the size of an ant, narrowly missing Falcon grabbing him.

Just as Sam looks down, he feels a punch under his jaw that sends him flying backwards. Quickly extending his wings, he flies up. “Breach is an adult male who has some sort of shrinking tech.” He scans the ground with the help of his goggles as he tries to find Ant-Man.

There. In a clearing by the trees. Falcon flies down and tries to stomp the tiny man. He gets invisible punches for his trouble. Pulling out his guns, he shoots where he thinks Ant-Man is now. He only gets punched again for his trouble.

“Sorry. Sorry,” Scott says.

Falcon drops the weapons. He sees the tiny dude jumping towards him and hits him.

Ant-Man falls back, increasing to normal size. He gets up and runs at the Avenger again. They continue fighting, Ant-Man shrinking and growing a few times until he finally is able to ride a winged ant into the warehouse.

Frowning with determination, Falcon follows him inside. He loses sight of him and only too late realizes the guy is in his jet pack and messing with the wires. He flies backwards, busting the warehouse door. “He’s in my suit!”

“Sorry about this,” Ant-Man says. “You seem like a really great guy.”

Suddenly it goes quiet.

Falcon starts scanning the ground again, but the goggles are fritzing. He finally just takes them off. “Cameron, it’s really important to me that Cap never finds out about this.”

Cameron and Maria exchange a look. “Sure,” he says. Then adds, “How important?”

Maria rolls her eyes. “Did this Ant-Man get what he was after?”

“Dunno,” Sam replies. He walks back to the warehouse. “Truth is, I don’t know what’s in here, and I don’t know what he was after. So I couldn’t tell you.”

She doesn’t like the sound of that. “I’ll see if Stark ever gave us a manifest for the warehouse. If he didn’t, guess I’ll have to contact him.”

“It’s gonna need a new door.”

“Great.”

Cameron offers to put in a requisition. “Do you want me to search for information on this Ant-Man?”

“Yeah. See what else Sam can tell you about him.”

Sam adds, “Just, you know, without letting Cap know what happened.”

“Buy us a couple of beers after work, and he never will,” Maria assures him.

xxx

Steve finds it hard to concentrate on his work. He’s too worried about Loki and Helena. He had wanted to find Helena last night and give her a piece of his mind, but Loki needed his support more than she needed his chastisement. And this morning, Loki insisted on talking to her alone. (They had both been surprised to hear she had stayed the night in Pietro’s room.)

He sees the same purple flowers Helena had liked yesterday. It makes him think even more of her. He hopes she’s okay. He hopes she can understand and forgive. He hopes she’ll treat her father with more kindness, more compassion.

He keeps walking and marking the path on his map. Every so often, when he gets too anxious, he sends a message to Loki. It reminds him of the time the Asgardian warriors came and they had to be apart to keep Loki safe. Loki wasn’t able to message him back then. He’s glad he can now.

He taps his left arm three times. “Loki. Does your arm hurt?” He hopes that makes the god chuckle.

His own arm gets a coolness when the reply comes. ‘Wonderfully so. Thank you.’ It makes him smile.

Steve starts walking again. 

After 10 steps, he stops. He could have sworn he heard a rustling. He looks around but sees nothing. He continues and this time knows there’s a rustling. But he is sure he feels eyes on him. He stops and turns to the sound.

“I’m not stepping off this path. And if it’s Loki you want, he’s back that way.” He points with the pencil in his hand. “But if you’ve come to let me draw you, then you better come where I can actually see you.”

The wolf that approaches is larger than the last. The fur looks sometimes black sometimes blue depending on the light. The eyes are dark, almost fathomless. They remind Steve of someone.

“Fenrir?” He’s not sure any sound actually came out there.

The animal stops and tilts his head.

“It’s you, isn’t it? Fenrir. Loki’s son. Angrboda’s son.” Steve swallows then holds out his hand to be sniffed.

Those dark eyes stare at the human. He slowly approaches. His nose sniffs the air before he gets to the offered hand. It smells familiar, but he can’t place it. It feels safe, though. He has no idea why. Step by cautious step, he gets closer.

“I’m not him. I’m not Loki,” Steve tries to explain, unsure if the wolf understands him. “I’m his fiancé. We’re going to be married.” He watches as the wolf gets closer. He feels the warm breath on his hand then the coolness of the wet nose.

The wolf moves swiftly back a few feet and sits. In the blink of an eye, he’s a man.

Steve blinks again to see if it’s real or a trick of the eye. 

The man is still there. His hair is a bit shaggy. He wears dark leather pants and nothing else. There is a resemblance to Loki. But if Steve had to describe him, he’d say the man looks like a young version of the actor who played that elf in the Hobbit movies (only much more tan), the one who was in the tv show he liked. (Later, he would find out the actor’s name is Lee Pace.)

Steve sits on the path. “Hello. My name is Steve.”

Those dark eyes stare at the man.

Carefully taking up his pad and pencil, he begins to sketch the man. “Do you mind me talking? Or would you prefer I remain silent.”

There’s a long pause. “People talk too much.”

“Some,” Steve replies. “Where did you learn to talk?”

“Outside village.” He gestures. “Family took me in”

“The wolf we met yesterday?” Somehow that doesn’t sound right.

He barks out a laugh. “Wolves use different language.”

“Right. I apologize if I offended you.”

The Lee Pace look-alike nods.

Steve continues to sketch him. “Are you Fenrir?”

With a wary eye, he replies with a question of his own. “What is Fenrir to you?”

How the artist hopes this guy isn’t one of those people who speaks about themselves in the third person. “I’m going to marry his father.”

“Why would you do that?”

“Because I love him,” he replies simply.

“A man who would abandon his own child?”

Steve doesn’t know if any explanation could help. “He was told Fenrir would kill his brother Thor and bring about the end of the world. It was a lie. And it was a decision he’s always regretted.” When he can tell the man is not going to leave or speak, he continues. “He wanted to find you, but you were lost. He didn’t even know where to begin. That’s why I’m here, to see if I can find you.”

There’s a long silence as the two men look at each other. Blue eyes are hopeful, compassionate. Dark eyes are wary, uncertain.

“I have lived many years without him.”

“I know. All he wants is to know that you’re okay and to get a chance to apologize. That’s all.”

“This is because of you?”

It’s hard for Steve to read him. “Partly. Partly because he’s learned a lot these last few years about himself and about the lies he was told.”

“What lies?”

“That Odin and Frigga were his birth parents. They aren’t. He’s actually half Fae from Midgard and half Frost Giant, a race he was taught to hate growing up. He learned he was framed for murdering one brother by the other, causing him to lose his wife and sons. He learned Ragnarok was a lie, something they told him so that he’d give up you and your siblings because his birth father was afraid Loki would try to take the throne. And what may have been the cruelest of all, he was made to relive the loss of every child.”

“Good.”

“You look like him, but you have your mother’s eyes.”

There’s a pause. “What happened to her?”

“She’s living with your sister on Helheim. I’m not sure your sister is thrilled by it.”

He tilts his head. “This is the woman who was with you yesterday.”

“Yes. She’s an amazing person. As passionate as her father.” Steve hopes this makes the man curious enough to want to meet them. “You have another brother. His name is Wade and he’s, well, special. He’s a mercenary on Earth. He’s got healing powers and, well, you know that buffer between your brain and your mouth that prevents you from blurting out what you’re thinking? Wade doesn’t really have that. Or if he does, he doesn’t really use it.” He smiles at some of the memories that brings up.

“What is my sister’s name?”

He takes the question as a big win. “Hel. Your sister’s name is Hel, but we call her Helena. What do people call you?”

“Fenrir. Bastard. Pup. Whelp.”

“That doesn’t sound very nice,” Steve notes. “I used to be called wimp, meatball, Mick.” He shrugs.

“I don’t know those words,” Fenrir tells him.

“Oh. Wimp means weak, which I was,” he explains. “Meatball means stupid. And Mick, well, it’s a not nice way of saying I’m Irish.”

“What’s Irish?”

“It means I’m from Ireland. That’s a country on Earth. Midgard,” he clarifies.

Fenrir nods his understanding. “And you say my father wants to meet me?”

“Yes. Very much.” Steve hesitates. “Would you like to meet him?” he asks gently. When the man doesn’t answer right away, he adds, “You don’t have to decide today. We’ll keep coming back until you make up your mind.”

“And if it’s not for a hundred years?”

“Then it’s a good thing I’m planning on becoming Asgardian. Otherwise I’d die before you decided,” he explains. “Although I really hope it doesn’t take you that long. You see I had this dream that you would be at our wedding. Loki would like all of his children there, and I really wanted to do that for him.”

That seems to confuse Fenrir. “Why does he want us there? To show us off?”

“No,” Steve quickly replies. “It’s for the one on Earth. We want it to be just family and close friends. And you’re family.” He stands. “I know it’s a lot to think about, a lot to consider. Like I said, we’ll be here every day. At least one of us will.” He wipes off his ass. “Loki will be in the spot where we met your friend. I’ll either be there or wandering around the paths. Okay?”

It takes a long moment before Fenrir replies with, “Okay.”

“Okay.” He smiles. “I’m going to go tell Loki I met you and that you’re okay. It was nice meeting you, Fenrir. I hope we get the chance to get to know each other better.” With that, he returns the way he came.

Loki is surprised to see him. “Is it lunch time?”

“I met Fenrir,” Steve tells him.

The god goes white. “You met him? Are you sure?”

“He has Angrboda’s eyes but your nose. He kinda looks like that actor….” He tries to remember.

Loki doesn’t care what he looks like in this moment. “Is he alright? Does he hate me?”

“He’s fine,” Steve assures him.

When no answer to his second question comes, the god’s face scrunches up in pain. “Of course he hates me. I hate me.”

“Kitten, no. He’s just making up his mind about whether he wants to meet you.”

“Which he wouldn’t have to do if he didn’t hate me,” he points out.

Steve takes his hands. “If he hated you, he would never have shown himself. He’s curious but cautious.” He tilts his head to look into the green eyes. “Kinda like you.”

“I’m not _that_ cautious.”

“Must get it from his mother then.” It almost sounds like tease. “Let’s eat.” He unpacks the sandwiches and chips, making sure Loki has some.

The god barely manages to finish his sandwich, and he only does that so his love won’t worry. “How long did you tell him we’d wait?”

“Until he makes up his mind,” Steve replies. “I realize that’s longer than you committed to, but –“

“No. It’s fine. I’m not sure Helena will be happy about that.”

“She’ll understand. And it sounded yesterday like she wanted to help.”

“Yesterday before she told me what a horrible father I am?” It’s clear the words still hurt.

Steve takes his hand. “You did what you thought was right. You were trying to protect her. But most importantly, you’re getting another chance with her, which is more than your father did with you.”

Loki presses his lips together. “Yes, but I was a half-Fae bastard to him. He would have preferred me dead.”

“Which already makes you a better father.” He gives his love’s hand a squeeze. “None of us are perfect.”

“Other than you?”

That makes him chuckle. “No, not even me. Not Tony. Not Fury. Not even Thor.”

Loki sticks his tongue out at the last one.

“Somehow I knew that would be your reaction.” He kisses Loki’s temple. “My point is, you don’t have to be perfect. You can just be you, the man I love.” Their fingers twine. “And you can forgive yourself now.”

“No. Not yet. Not until I know what happened to Vali.”

“Kitten, that wasn’t your fault. You were protecting him.”

“I sent him off with nothing. I should have gone with him.” It’s the first time he’s said that though he’s thought it millions of times.

Steve has to gather his own thoughts before answering. “Maybe. But it doesn’t matter now. We can’t go back. We can only go forward.” He holds Loki’s hand against his heart. “But I’ll do my best to find him.”

“You’ve already done so much, more than I could ever have hoped.”

He smiles. “Just returning the favor.”

xxx

Helena wants to watch the movie in the Tower since there are fewer people there. And she enjoyed the last time they had a movie night there. Of course that had included Steve, Wade, and Sleipnir. This time it’s just her and her father.

She chooses two movies – Coraline and Pan’s Labyrinth. “Both are supposed to be really good,” she tells her father. “Have you seen them?”

“No.” He serves the pizza he’s brought as he brings up the subject he knows she’d rather not discuss. “Before we settle in, I need to tell you what happened today.”

Helena swallows. “Why? What happened?”

Loki hands her a large slice of pizza on a plate. “Fenrir approached Steve. They spoke.”

“And?” She feels nervous, uncertain whether she wants him to forgive their father or not.

“And he said he needs time to decide if he wishes to meet me or not.” He makes the next part very plain. “Steve promised that we would wait until he had, regardless of how long that takes.”

“What does that mean?”

“That means he or I will have to go to Vanaheim every day until he does. I want it understood that I did not promise this. This was all Steve.” He hands her a bottle of soda.

“Was it really?” she asks, scrutinizing him.

“I wasn’t there.” He takes a breath. “And if you’d like to help, to wait with us sometimes, I would be very pleased.”

She nods and turns on the television.

Loki takes his place beside her on the bed. “I know I haven’t been a particularly good father.”

“I haven’t been a particularly good daughter,” Helena replies while concentrating on finding the first movie.

“You’ve been a better daughter than I deserve.” He puts a hand on her arm. “I love you, Helena. Never doubt that.”

She looks at him then with tears in her eyes. “I love you, too, Da. I always have.”

He kisses her forehead. “Alright. Enough earnestness. Let’s watch a movie then.”

xxx

Steve looks up from his book when the bathroom light turns on. He’s able to see inside the bathroom from the bed. “Kitten?”

“Yes.” His head pops out of the doorway. “I thought you’d be asleep.”

“Not yet. Wanted to hear how things went first.” He puts his bookmark in and places the book on the nightstand.

“Good. Really,” he adds off Steve’s look. He moves to the sink to brush his teeth and wash the day’s dirt off his face.

Steve asks about the movies they watched and what they ate. Loki answers sparingly, concentrating on what he’s doing. He undresses completely, puts on a robe, and walks to the bed. “She’s definitely smitten with Pietro. She actually blushed when I first said his name.”

“At least she’s no longer into Peter.”

“This is true.” He removes the robe and climbs into bed. Almost immediately Oliver crawls on top of him wanting attention. “How’s my beautiful boy?” He scratches the large cat beneath the chin and enjoys the sound of the purring that creates.

“So it wasn’t just a one-time thing?” Steve asks, bringing him back to the main topic.

“She’s probably in his room right now.”

Having had his fill, Oliver jumps off the bed and decides to play with his catnip mouse.

Loki watches him for a moment then uses magic to bring the Jotun rock into his hand. He watches as the blue bursts over his hand and creeps up his arm.

“I thought you didn’t need that to turn,” Steve says as he watches the transition of the god from one type of beauty to another.

“I don’t. But holding the rock reminds me that there are things I can’t control.” He holds the palm of his empty hand in front of his face.

“Like me falling in love with you?” The artist takes his love’s hand and does his best not to react to the biting cold against his skin.

“Yes. And like me falling in love with you.” He turns to see Steve closing the distance between them. He feels the warm of the man’s lips against his.

“You don’t need the rock to stay in this form.” Steve takes it from him and puts it on the table. “See? Still beautifully blue.” He follows that up with a series of kisses, each one deeper than the last. He shifts, moving to be on top of his love.

Loki sighs two words. “Cock ring.”

Steve smiles against his lips. “Afraid you’ll come too fast.”

“Yes. You’re so warm.” There’s a kiss. “So very warm.” His arousal grows with the next set of kisses. “Hurry.”

“Do we even have one here?”

“We better.”

Steve looks where they keep the lube. He’s gotta get it anyway. “No cock ring.”

“Damn.”

“You’ll just have to come multiple times.” He grins.

Loki shivers with anticipation. “And you want me like this?”

He looks into the red eyes. “Yes.” He takes off his boxers before moving the god’s legs. He kisses the blue thigh as he adds lube to his fingers. He’s still kissing there when his index finger pushes into his lover. The warmth of it radiates through the god’s body.

“Darling,” he moans.

Steve’s tongue makes contact with the hard blue cock as he slides his second finger into his lover. His eyes meet Loki’s. “I love you,” he says and takes half the cock into his mouth.

Loki looks up at the ceiling as warmth surrounds his cock. It almost feels like absolution. The feeling is overwhelming. “Steve,” he sighs. His muscles tense. And when he feels that third finger enter him coupled with a moan around his cock, he comes. “Sorry. I’m sorry.”

After swallowing him down, Steve looks up. “Don’t be. It’s all part of the plan.” He separates the fingers inside his lover. His other hand moves over the blue body, fingers following the ridges of the Jotun form. “You’re so beautiful.” His touch is reverent but sure.

With that touch and the being the focus of Steve’s hungry gaze, Loki is soon becoming aroused again. It only becomes more pronounced when he feels Steve’s cock press against him. He reaches back and grabs the headboard. “I need you.”

“I’m right here, Kitten. I’ve got you.” He pushes in slowly as he places sucking kisses across his lover’s jawline. A blue hand grabs his ass and pulls him down. “Eager?”

“Always.”

Steve starts with a slow deep thrust as he gets used to the chill around him. His hands explore his lover’s body. It’s been a long while since he’s made love to this form, and he needs to reacquaint himself with it. He does this slowly with hands and lips and the movement of his body.

“I love you,” Loki gasps.

“I love you back,” he rumbles as his thrusts become more forceful. The friction helps add a little warmth. His mouth is against the god’s ear. “Next time, next time I take you to Brooklyn, I’m tying you against the wall and whipping you until you beg for me to take you.”

Loki’s body shudders at the words. “And will you? Will you take me?”

“No. I’m going to take a feather and glide it lightly over your body until you aches for a firmer touch.”

He moves his head to look into Steve’s eyes. “And then?”

“And then, if you’re very very good, I’ll give it to you.”

“Like you’re giving it to me now?” Loki asks.

“Do you like this?”

“Yes. Harder,” he requests.

Steve is happy to comply. He’s rewarded with the small noises coming from his lover’s throat.

Loki cries out when his prostate is brushed. His hands grip Steve’s muscular arms. “I can’t.”

He’s close. He just needs a little something more. “You can. Come for me, Kitten. Come now.”

Loki’s body jerks as semen squirts onto Steve’s torso. It takes Steve longer to finish, understandable given the temperature. “Let me change back,” Loki asks.

“No. I’m almost there. Promise.”

“Then let me help.” His feet return to their normal apricot color and warmth. It travels up his legs, stopping at his waist.

Steve feels the heat around his cock. He comes in three thrusts and collapses on his lover. “You didn’t need to.”

“I wanted to.” It’s amazing how much love is coming from those red eyes. “It still amazes me how much you love me, all of me, every incarnation of me.”

“What, like it’s hard?” He smiles and kisses him. “You’re complicated and beautiful and dangerous, my beautiful Atlantic. I’m amazed that not everyone loves you.” He strokes the god’s cheek. “You make everything make sense.”

“Liar,” Loki replies softly. “And yet I believe you mean every word.”

“I do,” Steve assures him. After a lingering kiss, he gets up to get what he needs to clean Loki. When he returns, the god is his usual self. “A shower might be better.”

Loki gets up and pulls Steve to the bathroom. Their shower is equal parts cleaning and kissing. When they get out, they dry off and cuddle in bed until sleep comes. It’s a much better sleep than the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know several of you wanted Steve to be the one to talk to Hel after the blow up in Vanaheim. But Loki was able to calm Steve enough to let him do it instead. Steve and Hel still haven’t seen each other since then, though. So who knows what might happen when they do.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the Ant-Man snippet. Thanks to Edgar Wright, Joe Cornish, Adam McKay, and Paul Rudd for their script, which I took much of Sam and Scott’s interaction from. For those of you with amazing memories, Cameron Klein is the guy who told Wanda about Pietro being alive back during the Age of Ultron adaptation. He is also the SHIELD agent from Captain America: The Winter Soldier who refused to do what Hydra wanted.
> 
> And now we have Fenrir. I waivered between making him look like Lee Pace or Aiden Turner. Many thanks to missgnutmeg (ao3) for helping me decide on Mr. Pace. He looks kind of like Tom Hiddleston, and this is my correction since his beautiful face was hidden under so much make-up for Ronan. Part of his background was taken from a suggestion by susanforeman21 (ff) who had an amazing back story. I only used a tiny portion of it. But many thanks for all of the ideas.
> 
> Thanks to Gweniegrl19 (ao3) who requested more Jotun Loki. The sex scene was for you. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I think that’s all for today. I hope everyone has a great summer. Until next time…


	254. To Seek Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor informs Asgard that Fenrir has been found. Steve and Helena have a talk. Bruce is upset by the news.  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Pepper & Tony, Logan & Bruce & Hulk (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Hand Job
> 
> **A/N:** Mild spoilers for Ant-Man

Thor strides into the Council Room. His face is blank, a rare thing for the God of Thunder. “Have you heard?”

The King and Queen of Asgard look up as does the rest of the council. “Heard what?” Odin asks.

“Steve has found Fenrir.”

A cacophony of murmurs arise around the table.

“Is he well?” Frigga asks, her face ashen.

“Well enough to be grown and speak,” her son answers. “Steve spoke with him.”

Tyr asks, “When was this?”

“Several days ago.”

“I’m impressed,” Snotra says. “This future Prince has heart and determination.”

“How?” The question is from Odin. “How did Steve find him?”

Frigga manages not to roll her eyes. “He’s been visiting Vanaheim most days, exploring and mapping the Ser Skogen with my brother the King’s consent.”

Fandral immediately becomes concerned with his friend’s safety. “What does this mean? Are we on the cusp of Ragnarok?”

“Ragnarok is a myth,” Thor practically spits out. “A lie told to force my brother to give up his children.”

Hodur sneers. “Adopted brother.”

“My brother,” he snaps back. “A truer brother than you ever were.”

“So loyal even after the times he tried to kill you.” That earns him a kick in the shin from Kelda.

Snotra tries to return some civility to the proceedings. “Does he plan on remaining on Vanaheim?”

“Has Angrboda been informed?” Frigga adds.

“I do not know the answer to either question,” he admits. “I have spoken neither to Fenrir nor to Loki. It was Steve who informed me.” His head bows. His voice is softer when he tells them, “Helena knows, so I suspect her mother does as well.”

“Thank you for informing us,” King Odin says in a voice so formal one would think they are talking about strangers. It makes his wife turn to him with incredulity.

Tyr isn’t done. “Do we know if he is magical?”

“He can shape shift,” Thor confirms. “Wolf to man and back again. I know of no other gifts. Though the fact that he can speak as any of us do after living in the forest for so long may hint at others.” He looks at his mother. “Loki is much relieved that he is alive and well.”

“As are we all,” she replies.

“Are we?” Volstagg asks. “I know we’ve been told that Ragnarok is a lie and that Fenrir is not destined to kill Thor, but surely I am not the only one who is a little nervous about him showing up now. Especially after Jormungand turned up all spritely and out of his mind. Don’t get me wrong. I like the strange man. But those two showing up so closely together makes me think Ragnarok might not be a lie after all.”

Snotra Goddess of Virtue and Knowledge creases her brow. “It is true if enough people believe in Ragnarok, their faith could bring it about.”

“Nonsense,” Thor tells them. “Everyone believed Loki killed Baldur, but that did not make it true.”

“That was an event in the past, one that had already taken place,” she reminds him. “We are talking of the future.”

“We could consult the Norns,” Fandral suggests. “Our Queen has been known to walk the roots of Yggdrasil. Perhaps she can find them.”

“They will say what we all know,” the Queen replies. “Or should know. Our fates are not set in stone nor on the mighty trunk of Yggdrasil. We have power over what befalls us,” she reminds them. She feels a pang of guilt. “It’s how we got Loki to give up the boys to begin with.”

If Thor were in reach, he would take his mother’s hand. But he isn’t. Instead he tells the Council, “If anyone should feel nervous or worried, it should be me. I am the one Fenrir is supposedly destined to kill.” He makes eye contact with each person in the room, including those not around the table, as he continues to speak. “I am not worried. Wade has some power, but not enough to destroy Midgard. Fenrir is not my enemy, and I do not plan to make him one.”

“Neither was Loki, or so you believed,” Sif notes.

“I still believe,” he replies. “His brief lapses in judgment,” here he looks at Odin, “were brought on after life-changing revelations and torture.”

Hodur pretends to cough as he says, “Jotun.”

Thor’s hand curls into a fist. “That is all I have come to say. I thought you should know in the hope that the great and wise council would consider the matter well enough so as not to do anything stupid.”

That makes several eyebrows go up. The King does not look pleased.

Queen Frigga rises from her seat. “Thank you, Thor. I’m sure we all appreciate you informing us.” She walks to him. Her voice is softer when she asks, “Can you at least stay for a cup of tea with your mother?” She takes his arm.

“Of course.” He turns to the others. “I thank you for your time and hope you’ll pardon my interruption.” He escorts his mother out of the room. “Was I too harsh?”

“Maybe a little,” she smiles. “Not everyone sees your brother the way we do.” She sighs. “It’s unfortunate our Ragnarok lie was so convincing.”

“It’s strange. I have lived with that prophecy for so long, I had come to accept it. I even believed it to be highly improbable that I would die before then.”

“Oh, Lys, did you take unnecessary risks because of it?”

He shrugs. “Perhaps one or two.” Embarrassment appears on his face. “Going to Jotunheim after my interrupted coronation was one of them.”

Frigga gives his arm a squeeze. “I am such a horrible mother.”

“Mother, no.”

“Yes,” she replies firmly. “I should have been better at protecting you, all of you.”

Thor places his hand over his mother’s. “You were queen. You had other responsibilities.”

“My children should have been my first and main responsibility.”

“Now you sound like Loki.” He continues walking. “We cannot change the past. We can only move forward and try to do better.”

Frigga looks up at him and smiles. “You have grown so much since the young man whose temporary coronation was interrupted by Jotun thieves and you ran off seeking revenge. I’m so proud of you.”

He can’t help but beam. “I was always jealous of the relationship you had with Loki.”

It doesn’t surprise her. “I’m sorry. He needed more of my attention than you did. He was such a lonely child when you weren’t around. All he ever wanted was to keep up with you. And when it became clear he never would, I was able to show him another way.” Her eyes become sad. “It is clear I was not a very good teacher.”

“And I was not a very good brother,” Thor says.

“Nonsense. You were a good brother when you weren’t completely full of yourself.” Frigga gives a small smile.

He rolls his eyes. “I deserve that.”

She leads him into the private parlor and requests some tea be brought. They sit. She looks at Thor and asks the question that is burning within her. “How is Loki?”

He shrugs. “Poor enough that Steve is worried. According to Steve, Hel ‘laid into him really hard’. I asked Storm what that meant, and she said they had a one-sided argument with Hel doing all the talking.” He looks at his mother. “Midgardians have such a strange vernacular.”

“Indeed.” She looks worried. Part of her wants to go to Midgard or Vanaheim to support Loki. Part of her thinks he would prefer she stay away. “Do you know what the argument was about?”

“Helena wished to help. Loki prefers to do it alone. He sees it as atonement.”

“And Wade?”

“I do not think he knows.” Thor sighs. “I should tell Thrud before she hears it from others.”

“Others meaning her mother?” Frigga asks.

“Others meaning any others. It could just as easily come from Tyr or one of those she trains with. You know how quickly news can spread around here.” He knows something this interesting will spread even more quickly than usual.

“We’ll send for her.”

“I should go to her,” Thor decides. “She may not come if she’s sent for.”

“She will come for you,” his mother assures him. She steps out of the room and requests a guard find her granddaughter and bring her here. “Tell her her father wishes to see her.”

Thrud arrives just after the tea. “Fenrir has been found?”

Thor exhales heavily through his nostrils. “I knew you’d learn before I could tell you. Yes, Fenrir has been found. No, we don’t know what that means exactly, but there is nothing to worry about.”

“How can you say that, Far?”

“I can say it, because I believe it.” He puts down his tea and takes her hands. “I will be fine. At this point, Fenrir is more likely to hurt Loki than me.”

She sees the certainty in her father’s eyes and nods. It isn’t a convincing nod.

Frigga tries to ease the young woman’s concern. “Would it help if you were to accompany your father for a while?”

Thor’s eyes grow to saucers. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Thrud, on the other hand, appears hopeful. “Why not, Far? This way I can protect you.”

“I can protect myself,” he assures her. “Besides, you have responsibilities here.”

“I have training,” she corrects him.

“And training is a responsibility. You know this, Thrud.”

She looks at her grandmother for support.

“I think it might be good for Thrud to shadow you on Midgard for a while,” Frigga offers. “As future queen, she should learn more about other cultures. And since her future mother-in-law is from Midgard, I think it is even more important.”

“Exactly,” she smiles.

Thor looks from one to the other. “So now you gang up on me. Well it doesn’t matter as I was planning on spending some more time here on Asgard anyway.”

The women exchange a look. “More time,” Thrud notes. “Not all your time.”

“Most of my time.” He gives her a look. “And I do not think Storm would be happy with you guarding me while I’m in her bed.”

“Fine.”

Frigga chastises Thor with a look that only mothers can give. “She merely wants to keep you safe.”

He sighs. “I know. I’m sorry,” he says to both. “If I go to Midgard on business, I will ask to take Thrud with me. Alright?”

They nod. It isn’t what Thrud would like, but it’ll do for now.

xxx

It’s early evening when Pepper walks into the house’s workroom/lab where Tony is working on his latest project. She heads straight for Nicholas in his playpen. “Do you know Darren Cross?”

He looks up as his mind sorts through his mental rolodex of names. “Uh, kinda?” They exchange a light kiss. “I’ve met him at conventions and whatnot. He runs Pym Tech.” He tilts his head. “No, wait, it got renamed to Cross Technologies. Whatever the name, he’s the CEO. Why?”

“He says he’s cracked shrinkage technology.”

Tony gets a disturbed look on his face. “Who would want shrinkage?” His eyes flit to his crotch.

“Really?” Pepper shakes her head. “Not _that_ kind of shrinkage. Shrinking down objects, people, and making them big again.”

“What, like Pym Particles?”

“Pym Particles?”

“Yeah. It was from an old S.H.I.E.L.D. program back in the day. Hank Pym created these… Pym Particles. They were supposed to make him shrink and grow.” Tony shrugs. “Dad tried to reproduce them, but never got anywhere with it.”

Pepper sits, a confused expression on her face. “Hank Pym founded Pym Tech. If he was sitting on that kind of tech, why didn’t he release it?”

“Moral reasons.” It’s hard to tell if Tony finds that ridiculous or admirable. “He thought it was too dangerous to share.”

“You mean like what you did with the Iron Man suit?” She strokes her son’s hand.

“Pretty much exactly like that,” he admits. “Do you think he really did it? Cross I mean. Do you think he reproduced it?”

“He seems to think so. There’s a reception there tonight to unveil it,” she tells him.

“And you got us invitations?”

“No.”

“You got me an invitation?”

She shakes her head ever so slightly. “No. Funny enough, Darren Cross doesn’t measure his self worth against you. Nor does he feel the need to show you up like Justin Hammer does.”

“So who does he measure his self worth against?” Tony knows it has to be someone. Men like that always do, including himself.

“Hank Pym.”

He nods. “That makes sense.” Then he remembers something. “Cross ousted Pym out of his own company.”

“He sure did.”

“Talk about daddy issues. At least my issues were with my actual dad.”

xxx

Steve and Helena have been walking in silence since they left Loki at the usual place. She asked to join him. He looked at Loki before agreeing. Now there’s a tension between them that has never been there before.

“You aren’t going to lecture me?” Helena finally asks when he stops to draw a particularly interesting tree.

“Do you want a lecture?” he asks in return.

She sits down beside him. “It’s better than the silent treatment you’re giving me.”

Steve clenches his jaw for a moment as he takes a breath. “I figured you already knew everything I’d say.”

She shrugs. “Maybe hearing it is _my_ penance.”

He turns his body to face her. His blue eyes are somber, stormy. “I know your father wasn’t there for you the way you wanted him to be. He knows that, too. And I understand you needing to express your perspective. But it hurt him. More than you realize.” He swallows as the memory of Loki begging to be cut, hurt, punished that night comes unbidden.

She pulls up some grass by the side of the path. “I’m sorry.”

“So is he. So am I.” His nostrils flair. “You weren’t the one left to pick up the pieces. And yes, you left him in a million pieces. For that…” He has to take another breath to keep his voice even. “For that it’s going to take me a little while not to be angry with you.”

Helena frowns. “He hurt me, too, you know.”

“I know.” His eyes look directly at her. “And you know he’s trying to do better. He’ll make mistakes. We all do. And there will be times that you will hate him and want to throw his past in his face. When that happens,” he tells her, “you will do no such thing. You will treat him with respect as your father and as your elder. If you need to disagree, you will do so based on arguments around the matter at hand.”

She can feel herself wanting to push back, to argue, to ask him where the fuck he gets off talking to her like this.

“You wanted a lecture,” he reminds her when he sees the defiance in her eyes. “So you will sit there and take it, young lady.”

Her eyes go big. She doesn’t ever remember seeing him like this. How dare he address her, the queen of Helheim, in such a manner.

“Loki is your father, and he is trying to be a good one. If he were abusive and cruel, then sure, treat him horribly. But he isn’t. He never has. He loves you, and you know it.” He shakes his head. “You were there when he had to relive giving you and your brothers up. You saw how painful that was for him.”

The memories douse the fires of defiance Helena had been feeling. She nods, starting to feel guilty.

“Your words brought back all of that guilt and pain,” he tells her. “That’s the power you have over him, Helena.”

She looks at him in surprise.

“Yeah, you have the power.” He lets that hang in the air for a bit. “He loves you so much, Helena. He loves all his kids. But you’re his little girl, his only girl. He wants to protect you. He’s always wanted to protect you.” He puts a hand on her arm. “Especially from himself.”

She wipes a few tears away. “Well now I feel like absolute shit.”

“Good.” He regrets saying that immediately. “Feel it then know that your father and I still love you. We’ll always love you.” He pulls her into a hug. “I remember meeting you for the first time and thinking you were such a little shit. I quickly realized you wear it like armor, just like your father.” He gives her a little squeeze.

“I thought you were bland and a complete push-over,” she tells him. “I learned better.” She presses against him. “Was he really super hurt?”

“He was. He wouldn’t want me to tell you, but he was.”

“What do I do?”

“Tell him what you need, but try to be as patient as you can. Support him in a way you’re comfortable with.”

She nods. “I will.”

He pulls away. “And preferably don’t get pregnant. At least not before the wedding.” There’s a slight tease in his voice, but he is mostly serious.

“We’re careful,” she promises him.

“You better be. I’m much too young to be a grandfather.”

“You’re much too young to marry my father,” she replies. “I’m much older than you.”

He chuckles. “I know. You like to remind me of it. A lot.”

Helena looks at him, apprehension in her eyes. “Are we okay?”

The smile fades a little. “We will be,” he assures her. “We don’t always get the time we want with our parents. We just have to try to be grateful for the time we do get. And hey, you got more time with him than Wade and Fenrir did. So there’s that.”

She nods and gives him another hug. “Thank you, Step Da. I’ll try to remember that.”

xxx

Logan can tell something is wrong as soon as Bruce walks in. “Bad day?” He opens a beer and hands it over.

“We leave the U.S., and it all goes to hell.” He takes a swig.

The mutant sighs. “I told ya not to look at the papers anymore. They just get you mad.”

“And the fact that you aren’t is even more infuriating.” Bruce looks at him. “How can you just shrug it off?”

“I’ve been around a long time, Brucey. I’ve seen governments and leaders come and go. So unless he’s already started on the road to genocide, I’m fine if we stay here a while longer and skip this bit.”

“No, not genocide exactly. Just okay with the destruction of the planet.”

“Are we talking war or climate change?”

“Climate change.”

Logan knows that the environment is one of the causes close to Bruce’s heart. He takes an educated guess. “He decided to pull out of the Paris Climate treaty thing.”

“Accord and yes.”

“I’m sorry.” He puts a hand on Bruce’s knee. Then he remembers something. “Didn’t you say he couldn’t just leave it?”

Bruce nods. “He has to wait three years after joining before beginning the paperwork to withdraw. The paperwork will take about a year to go through the process. So it would be November 2020.”

“After the next election,” Logan realizes.

“But before the next president takes office.”

“Assuming the U.S. gets a new president.”

Bruce gets a pained look on his face. “Did you know only Nicaragua and Syria refused to sign the Accord? Nicaragua said it wasn’t harsh enough, and Syria is in the middle of war. And here we have this joker who pulls out because he thinks it’s too restrictive.” It’s with a Hulk-like rumble that he adds, “I’ll show him restrictive.”

“Woah there, Hulk Bruce.” Logan rubs the leg to try to sooth him. “We’ve been MIA for a while. You sure you wanna return to the world to do something stupid to the former leader of the world?”

“Former leader is right. Merkel ’s the real leader now.” It’s hard to tell if Bruce is glad about that or not.

“If you wanna go back to the western world, then I suggest we go to Canada. I’m Canadian, so if you marry me you can become Canadian, too,” Logan offers.

“That is so so tempting,” Bruce admits. “But considering what I’ve done, I doubt the Canadian government would want me, either.”

“How about some dinner?” he suggests. “I’ve got some fish marinating in adobo sauce. I can have it cooked in a jiffy.”

Bruce gives a tiny smile. “I’ll make the rice.”

“You always undercook it.”

“I do not.”

“Yeah ya do. I almost chipped a tooth last time you made some.” A finger moves his lip to sshow a perfect tooth behind his canine.

“Liar,” Bruce says in satisfaction. “Your teeth are fine.”

“Healing powers,” Logan reminds him.

He holds up three finger pressed together. “I promise to cook the rice thoroughly. Scout’s honor.”

“You better.” It sounds like a definite warning.

It works. Bruce’s rice comes out perfectly, and their little place smells like garlic, vinegar, and soy sauce. It smells amazing.

They have dinner on the beach because why not. Afterwards, as the edge of the sun just meets the water’s horizon, Logan builds a small fire.

When only have the sun can be seen, Logan gets up and starts to undress.

Bruce watches as the shirt and the shoes come off. “I’m not complaining, but what are you doing?”

“We’re at the beach. I’m going in the water,” he says as though it were obvious. It’s not exactly the first time he’s done this.

Watching, the scientist begins to feel a little better. Then he remembers that this beach may not be here in a few years, and that sours his mood again. Doesn’t mean he can’t enjoy the view of a naked Wolvie striding into the ocean. But once the man is in the water, he looks back up at their place and wonders if it will be underwater anytime soon.

“You gonna join me or what?” Logan asks in a booming voice.

He nods. “Sure!” Getting up, he undresses with little motivation. Then he makes his way to the water, to his love. “I love you.” It comes out automatically, without him thinking or considering what it might seem like.

The mutant smiles. “Love you, too, Brucey,” he smiles as he wraps his arms around the man. “Feeling any better?”

“Starting to.”

“Maybe this’ll help.”

Bruce can taste the salt on Logan’s lips when he’s kissed. It’s soft. For some reason, that always surprises him, how soft Logan’s kisses can be. He responds to it. It’s hard not to. But then he pulls away.

“You still upset about the news?” His hand caresses Bruce’s temple.

“I know it’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid,” Logan assures him before he can say anything else. “You feel like he’s basically saying science is bullshit and the earth don’t matter.”

Bruce adds, “With an extra fuck you to everyone who lives on the planet. How can people be so short-sighted?”

“People see what they wanna see,” Logan reminds him. 

“He has kids.” It’s said as though that should make him want to protect the planet.

“Maybe he really believes it’s bullshit.” He shrugs. “There are people who do.”

“That’s…not logical. The science is there. Why does everything have to be politicized?”

Logan cups his cheek. “Hey, I don’t know have the answers. And the little I have to do with politics the better. What I do know is that we are here on this beautiful beach without another person as far as the eye can see. We’re naked in the water, and all I want to do is kiss you and make things better.”

Bruce smiles. “You do. Just by being here.” He presses his forehead against his love’s. “I’ve been in hiding alone before. And now I’ve been in hiding with you. I prefer it a lot more with you.”

“Good. ‘Cause if you try and ditch me, I will hunt you down.”

“Hunt me down and then what?”

Logan runs a thumb along Bruce’s lip. “And then a lot of things.” He slowly leans in until their lips touch again. This time his hands immediately begin to wander. He doesn’t want to lose Bruce’s attention if he can help it. He gives the scientist’s ass a good squeeze beneath the water before pressing himself against him.

It’s hard to think of anything else when Logan is doing that. Bruce’s kisses become more insistent, and he gasps when he feels his lover’s hand wrap around his cock.

“This okay?”

Bruce nods. Then his lips are back on Logan’s. He can feel his blood rushing down, his cock hardening. He can also feel Hulk stirring even more. He groans, wanting to remain in control.

“Shh,” Logan says. “It’s okay. Hulk will let you keep the body. Right, Hulk? We need to make Brucey feel good.”

“Hulk wants to share.”

“I don’t mind sharing if you don’t. But I want your body, Bruce. Think you can both handle that?”

Bruce grabs Logan’s arm. “He doesn’t like the idea.”

“That’s because he still thinks you want to get rid of him.” He looks straight into the brown eyes. “I don’t want you to. I love you. Both of you. Together. Ya hear me, Hulk?”

There’s a rumble in the scientist’s throat. “He hears you.”

“Good.” He takes Bruce’s hand and leads him to the shore where they can lie down without drowning. He pulls his love down to the sand and starts kissing him. The surf rushes over them before receding again. Above the stars are becoming visible in the darkening sky. Logan’s legs tangle with Bruce’s. Their hard cocks rub against each other. Hands fumble to provide more friction.

The ever-shifting sensations of the water and the sand and the warm breeze only heighten the intensity of their need.

“Wolvie.” It’s hard to tell if it’s Bruce or Hulk moaning the name.

Logan answers with a question. “Feel good?”

“Yes.” It’s a breath, a hiss. “More.”

There’s another kiss as the water rushes over them again. They can feel the sand it leaves as it rushes away again, but it doesn’t deter them from giving each other pleasure.

“We’re going to have sand everywhere,” Bruce notes.

“That’s inevitable on a beach,” Logan reminds him. They’ve spent many a night rinsing sand off each other’s bodies. It’s rarely done with complaint.

Sex with Logan is the only time Bruce and Hulk are ever truly in synch anymore. Now is no exception. They both feel the pleasure their lover is giving them. They both love him dearly and would do anything to protect him. “Wolvie,” they groan with a single rumbling voice. Green halos Bruce’s brown eyes.

Logan can’t help but smile when he sees it. “You’re so fucking beautiful,” he says as he pumps his lover’s cock. “Come for me. Let me see you come.”

They feel the spasm of ecstasy, feel the sperm spurt from their cock. Bruce’s cock though Hulk can feel it. More green comes into his eyes.

The sight of it helps bring Logan over the edge. He spills his seed just as the water rushes over them again. “You good?”

Eyes still tinged with green, Bruce nods. “What would I do without you?”

“Masturbate.”

He chuckles. “Yeah you’re probably right.”

“Hulk?”

Bruce nods. “I’m still…”

“Holding on?”

“Uncomfortable letting go.”

Logan slides a hand over Bruce’s hairy chest and lets it rest when it is over his heart. “Hulk is your protector. I know it doesn’t seem that way, but he is.”

“Problem is, he thinks the best way to protect me is to always be in charge.”

“You two need to find a balance. And you need to accept the things that he’s done,” the mutant advises. “I’m no boy scout. You know I’m the best at what I do, and what I do ain’t very nice. You come to terms with it. You accept it. You move on.”

“That’s hard to do when you’ve brought down buildings.”

“It’s also hard to do when you’ve fought in wars, and I’ve,” another wave comes, “I’ve fought in my share of ‘em. It’s time to forgive yourself. And maybe time to start fightin’ again. Not for yourself. For the planet.” He makes a face. “Damn that sounded hokey.”

“Yes it did. But I understand what you’re trying to say.” Bruce sits up. “They’ll probably call me a terrorist.”

“Terrorist? Because Hulk has an ideology he’s told the world about?” Logan deadpans.

“Okay, maybe not a terrorist but a menace, a danger, someone to be locked away.”

“And why have someone else do that when you can do it yourself and at a place like this.” He sits up when the next wave comes. “Bruce, the world is shit, and if it weren’t for Rogue and the Professor, I’d be totally fine with letting it rot while we played Robinson Crusoe out here.”

“No you wouldn’t,” Bruce says. “You’re a hero whether you want to admit it or not.” His head drops. “I’m sorry I’ve kept you away from them.”

“It’s fine. Charles could probably find me if he wanted.”

He looks at Logan. “Really?”

“Yeah. I told you about Cerebro, right? Charles can find pretty much any mutant with that thing.”

“So they could find us.” He doesn’t sound happy.

“He wouldn’t,” Logan assures him. “Not unless it was a major emergency.” He takes Bruce’s hand. “Trust me.”

“I do.”

“If someone comes looking, we’ll leave. Go somewhere else. Find another place to hide.”

Bruce shakes his head. “If it’s an emergency, you’d be needed.”

“Will you wait for me if I have to go?” For some reason, the question feels profound, as though asking if what they have is real enough, important enough for Bruce to stick around for.

“I’d like to think so.” He looks over at Logan. “You’re the best thing to happen to me in a very, very long time.”

There’s a small smile and a small kiss. “I love you, too Brucey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several of you wanted Steve to talk to Helena. Ask and (sometimes) you shall receive. This was for Cellis (ao3), Gweniegrl18 (ao3), skydancer2000 (ff), dlione (ff), and everyone else who wanted to see what Steve would say.
> 
> We got a bit more of Ant-Man’s plot seeping in. I was just curious what Tony’s relationship to Darren Cross and Hank Pym would have been if any. 
> 
> Bruce and Logan was for Meep Meepy Meep (ff). They haven’t been up to much, but it was nice to revisit them. It seemed fitting since comic book Bruce is passionate about climate change, as is the actor Mark Ruffalo.
> 
> No new chapter next week. Go check out some other stories or see Wonder Woman, a movie I really enjoyed.
> 
> As I was writing the ending of the chapter, I learned about the incidents in London. This after the bomb in Manchester. My heart goes out to everyone in England and affected by this. I’m sure you’ve heard the Mr. Rogers quote, but it’s helped me when it feels like humanity is a cesspool of horror, so I thought I’d share. “When I was a boy and I would see scary things in the news, my mother would say to me, ‘Look for the helpers. You will always find people who are helping.’” Thank you to all of the helpers out there. You bring back my faith in humanity.
> 
> Love to you all. Until next time…


	255. To Break Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tells Wade that Fenrir is alive. Natasha meets someone about an assignment. Thrud sees Helena in Queen Frigga's garden. Some of the Avengers help rescue Chechen prisoners.  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Clint & Natasha (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Vaginal Sex, Mile High Club

“Shut up,” Wade says with wide eyes. “You really found him?”

“I didn’t,” Loki corrects. “Steve did.” They’re sitting at a table in Sister Margaret’s. He wanted to meet somewhere his son was familiar with and comfortable in. There’s a half-empty pitcher of beer on the table.

“Woah.”

“Yes. Woah indeed.”

An uncomfortable silence follows. 

Wade’s emotions are swinging like the Pirate ride in Hersheypark. Yea he has a brother. Boo he has to share his father with someone else. Yea family trips will be more fun. Boo Helena may like him better. Each time his thoughts sway, his head moves up or down.

Loki studies his son. He can only imagine the conversation that’s going on in that head. He sips his beer, hoping this will end well.

“What’s he like?” Wade finally asks.

“Fenrir? I have no idea.” His fingers slowly turn the glass in his hands. “Steve says he looks like some actor. He’s angry at me, obviously. Hasn’t decided if he wants to meet me or not.”

“Are you going to make him take a DNA test, too?” It comes out a little more forcefully than he intended.

The guilt hits Loki all at once. He stops breathing for a few seconds until it subsides enough that he knows he won’t break. “Steve tells me he resembles me only with your mother’s eyes.”

“You mean Angry Boda?”

Another misstep to file away. “Yes of course. Apologies. Angrboda’s eyes.”

Wade nods. “I was gonna say Angry Buddha, but that would have been an insult to Buddha. Does Helena know? About Fenny.”

“She does. She’s even helped keep vigil.” Loki quickly adds, “I would have told you sooner, only you were unreachable.”

“I was on a job.” It’s all he says, and that makes his father nervous.

“I figured as much.” Loki doesn’t know how to continue. “I don’t know what it all means or even if Fenrir will want to meet me. But I wanted you to hear it from me. And I wanted you to know this will change nothing between us. I love you, Wade. I wish I had been there for you.”

He shrugs. “I know.”

There’s more silence.

Loki starts again. “I know your life wasn’t all rainbows and unicorns. Steve told me you were in foster care for a time.”

Wade leans back. He looks over at at the bar. “Hey, Weasel, how about some pizza rolls! You know how I like ‘em.”

“That I do. Microwaved until biting into them burns the inside of your mouth,” he replies. “Just one problem. We don’t have any.”

“Damn it! You never have them.”

Loki understands the reason for the exchange. “We can go elsewhere to eat,” he offers.

“Nah. We’ve still got all this beer.” Wade pours more into his glass.

“The days on Vanaheim are not as long as here,” Loki notes as his glass continues to slowly turn. “I thought perhaps you, Helena, Steve, and I could return to Coney Island some evening. I enjoyed it so much that time we went.”

He shrugs. “That’d be cool I guess.”

“Helena still has Peeta Bear. Did you know she took it to Gwen’s funeral?” Loki silently chastises himself for going there. “Gwen has a, a unicorn actually. The unicorn and the bear were friends.” Why can’t he stop talking? “And Helena wanted them to be able to say goodbye to her.” He finally forces his hand to bring the beer to his lips.

“She’s a sweet kid. Wonder where she gets it from.”

“I suspect from the same place you get yours.” There’s a thunk when his glass returns to the table. “Steve would say it’s from me. It must be the quarter Fae.”

“I’m not sweet,” Wade tells him.

“Yeah you are,” Weasel calls from the bar.

Loki can’t help but smile. “See? Even the man who sets you up with your clients can see that you’re sweet.”

“Weasel ‘s a pushover,” Wade replies.

He looks around at the other patrons in the bar. It’s an eclectic mix of assassins. “Somehow I doubt that. It can’t be easy keeping this assemblage from killing each other.”

His son laughs. “Assemblage.”

Loki chuckles. “Too rich or too close to ass?”

“A little of both,” Wade admits.

“Well I am an Asgardian prince, which means I’m both rich and an ass. It’s required.” He finishes the beer in his glass and pours himself another.

“The trip to Coney Island, is that to ease your guilt?”

“A little,” Loki admits. “It’s mostly because we had fun last time. I think it was the first time we felt like a family. A real family.” His eyes stare at the foam near the top of his glass. “Of course it might simply have been the massive contrast to reliving giving each of you up.”

Wade sighs dramatically. “Just when I think I’ve finally given up all my empathy, it hits me again. Thanks, Pop,” he says sarcastically.

“Horribly annoying, isn’t it,” the god agrees.

“Yep.” They clink glasses and drink. “So Steve read my file? Is that legal?”

“Does it matter?”

He shrugs. “Probably to him.”

Loki smiles. “He’s not… What’s the term? Lawful good?”

“He’s not?” Wade’s eyebrow is up, and the tone of his voice indicates he isn’t buying it.

“He’s marrying me, isn’t he?”

“True.” The mercenary nods thoughtfully.

“He also brought down S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“With help. After they were infiltrated by Hydra,” Wade points out.

Loki smiles. “His first true act as Captain America was to rescue POWs even though he was ordered to only sell war bonds and entertain the troops. And do you know why?” It’s a rhetorical question that he answers immediately. “Because he believed his best friend Bucky Barnes was one of the prisoners.”

“Okay okay. He’s not lawful good. He’s still good though.”

“That he is.” The god seems very proud of it.

“So what am I?” his son asks.

“Chaotic neutral. Perhaps chaotic good.”

“Neutral,” Wade says. “Definitely neutral.”

Smiling, Loki says, “Which is exactly what I was, until your Step Pop came into my life. Now somehow, inexplicably, I’m an Avenger.” He shakes his head in disbelief. “How did I get here?”

“You schtupped Captain America. Which, bravo.” He claps for his father. “I mean if it had to be one of us, I’d rather it were me, but still.”

“Too bad. Your father got to him first. Besides,” Loki eyes him suspiciously, “I thought you were gaga over Spider-Man.” Only he pronounces it Spiderman, a three-syllable word with the emphasis on only the first syllable.

“It’s Spider- _Man_ , Pop,” Wade corrects him. “And yes, I still like Spider-Man. He’s the bestest. He has those dreamy white eyecoverings and the spider webbing motif on his suit. Not to mention the webs that go thwip thwip when he shoots them.” He mimics the wrist movement on each ‘thwip’. “You have to admit that’s pretty hot.”

The God of Mischief presses his lips together. “Yes, alright. The thought of being caught in a web like that is pretty hot.” He can’t help but imagine Steve doing something like that to him. Then approaching and crawling on top of him all predator-like. He licks his lips. “Alright, very hot.” He immediately drinks some beer.

“Told ya. Also, eww, parents aren’t supposed to have sex.”

“Ha ha,” he replies with little amusement. He motions to the empty pitcher. “Should we order more beer? Or should we hunt for food instead.”

“Food. I need sustenance after this discussion,” Wade replies. 

“Understandable.” He raises his glass and drinks more.

“I keep hoping I’ll run into Spider-Man whenever I’m in New York, and it just hasn’t happened.”

“Have you run into Daredevil?”

“Who?” Wade doesn’t seem to have ever heard of him.

“Daredevil. He works the Hell’s Kitchen area,” Loki informs him. “If you want to run into Spider-Man,” he mispronounces it again, “try Queens or the Central Park area.”

“Spider- _Man_. Man.” 

“Spider-Man Man?” The Trickster smiles just a bit, enough for his eyes to twinkle.

xxx

Natasha walks into the small restaurant and smiles at the hostess. Speaking in Russian, she tells the young woman that she is meeting someone here. She says it nervously as though meeting a date or maybe applying for a job. She looks around to see if he is there yet. “I’m a little early,” she admits still in Russian.

The hostess shows her to a table.

“Be sure to do a sweep,” Clint says in her ear.

As much as she’d love to tell him that this isn’t her first op, she instead swallows her words and is sure to turn before she sits in order to give Clint a good view of the interior. “Spasibo,” she tells the hostess.

“Thank you,” Clint tells Natasha. “Quicksilver is ready to go if you need him.”

Natasha keeps the menu low so that the camera has a view of the front door.

A few minutes later, her contact enters. She waves to him. He acknowledges her with a nod before approaching.

“Natalya?” he asks and shakes her hand.

“Ibragim.”

Clint hates that the conversation is in Russian. He knows the language but not well enough to follow with how fast they’re talking. FRIDAY can translate. She’s better than using Google Translate, but he knows things still get lost in translation.

Ibragim contacted the Avengers when Chechen gay men started disappearing and it became obvious the world wasn’t going to do anything about it. His group, the Russian LGBT Network, are hoping the Avengers will help them get the men out of prison and moved somewhere safe.

Steve immediately approved it and asked Natasha if she’d like to lead the team. She agreed. She’d been wanting to get out in the field again. Now here she is.

“I brought a small team,” Natasha tells Ibragim in Russian. “But we should be able to find out if The Mummy is sold out yet. I just cannot go to, thank you, a showing that is too late. Otherwise I will fall asleep.”

He laughs. “It would be a very bad date if you fell asleep.”

“Yes. You would not take advantage, would you?”

“Of course not,” he assures her.

“Good. As I was saying, small team, but I think it’s better.” She explains they won’t be easily spotted that way.

Pietro gives Clint a look. The archer explains, “Someone got close enough to eavesdrop.” Judging by the look on the young man’s face, that only made things more confusing. “Over hear,” he clarifies, pointing to his own ear. He has a stray thought to turn off his hearing aids.

“Oh. Right.” Pietro looks at the image of the man on the screen. “It was so smooth. I found it confusing.”

“Yeah. She’s good at what she does.”

Natasha and Ibragim leave the restaurant a few minutes later holding hands. He takes her to more of his group where she gets a USB drive with the information they need. After some discussion, she takes it back to the Avenjet.

“There are six prisons,” she tells Clint & Pietro when she hands over the drive.

“Who do you want to bring in?” Clint asks.

“Let’s check the info first,” she replies. “Then I’ll decide.” Although the information is from a group Natasha thinks is trustworthy, they still use a computer that is not hooked into the Avengers’ network. Better to be paranoid than sorry.

They talk through the information, deciding which of them should take which prison. Then Natasha considers who should be brought in for the other three. She decides on Bucky and Illyana quickly. It’s the last member she has to deliberate on. Loki seems like the obvious choice, but she’s afraid he’ll want to show off.

“He’s off world,” Pietro remind her. “You could use my sister.”

“I could.” Natasha isn’t sure Wanda is ready to take a prison on her own. Vision stands out too much. Piotr could work. But if he turns metal, that would stand out, too. Wanda is probably her best bet at this point. “Okay. Wanda.”

“I’ll get them on the horn,” Clint says, already reaching to call them.

“We need them here asap.”

“Good thing you chose Illyana then.” He grins at her.

xxx

Helena doesn’t know why she is bringing Palace with her to Asgard. She lies to herself, making up an excuse that she wants her grandmother to see it. But deep down she knows that’s not it. It could be simply that she’s missing Gwen. Palace always makes her feel closer to Gwen, though she feels a little guilty about separating her from Peeta Bear.

After leaving some nuts for Ratatosk, she steps out of Yggdrasil and onto the green grass of her grandmother’s garden. There’s no one here yet, only birds and some small creatures that live in the trees.

“Well, this is Asgard,” she tells the stuffed unicorn. “Well, one small portion of it. Not that I’ve seen all that much of the rest.” She walks to one of the benches and sits. “Do you think we’re early?”

Palace just stares at her with her vacant eyes.

“What do you think we’ll learn today? Illusions? Maybe dagger throwing?” She pauses as though waiting for her to answer. “Yeah, I don’t know either.”

She waits, turning Palace around slowly so she can see the entire garden. “Maybe we should have brought Peeta Bear, too.”

There’s more waiting. It’s boring even with the birds singing their warbly song. It isn’t like Vanaheim. The trees are different. There’s a wildness there, at least in the Ser Skogen. Thinking of the forest makes her pull Palace against her chest and hold her tight.

“Hel?”

She looks up and sees her cousin. Automatically, she pulls Palace down into her lap. “Thrud. I’m surprised you aren’t whacking at something.”

“I was just on my way to Tyr’s office,” Thrud explains. “But I saw someone out here.”

“And you wanted to be sure I wasn’t an invader?”

“I wanted to see who you were.”

Hel raises an eyebrow. “And now you’ve seen.”

Uninvited, Thrud sits on bench next to her cousin. “What do you think of this whole Fenrir business?”

“Well that’s a broad question.” Her fingers play with one of Palace’s hooves. “I think it’s shite what Frigga and Odin did to him. I’m glad grandmother had a change of heart and let him go, but she should have brought him to Da instead of letting him fend for himself.” Not that she’s been obsessing over this or anything.

“They only did what they thought was right.”

Hel’s eyebrows shoot up. “Taking a baby from his parents and locking him up in another realm? In what reality is that ever right?”

“In the reality where that child causes the end of existence,” Thrud replies. She looks at the thing in her cousin’s lap. “What is that?” she asks.

“Palace. She’s a stuffed unicorn.”

“A toy?”

Wrinkling her nose at the term, Hel corrects her. “She’s a remembrance.” Palace is turned so she can look straight into the white face with the gold horn. “She belonged to my friend Gwen. Her mother let me keep it after the died.”

“And you didn’t take it to her? Or is that what you’re doing after you’re done here.”

Her head drops. “Can’t take Palace to her. She’s in the Enochian realm.”

“Oh.” It’s quieter than Thrud had been speaking. “I’m sorry.”

She shrugs. “It happened a while ago. I’ve just been missing her lately.”

The warrior seizes on that. “Because you know Fenrir is likely dangerous.”

“No more dangerous than Wade or I.” She pauses deliberately. “Or you.”

“I’m not the one who’s supposed to bring about Ragnarok,” Thrud replies.

Violet eyes roll. “Ragnarok is bullshit, and you know it.”

“Easy for you to say. Your father isn’t the one who’s supposed to die.”

“No, my father is the one that had his children taken away and was thought to be dead for a time,” Helena reminds her. “You’re worried about losing your father. I’ve lost mine again and again.”

Thrud presses her lips together. “You didn’t lose him though.”

“That’s not what it felt like.” She holds the unicorn against her stomach, arms wrapped around to protect it. “And now you’re freaking out because I’m finally getting to meet my brothers. Let me assure you, we don’t care enough about Asgard to try to destroy it. And Wade likes Thor. I’m sure Fenrir will like Thor, too.”

“But if it’s meant to happen –“

“It’s not meant to happen!” Helena stands and faces Thrud. She almost thinks her cousin wants Ragnarok to be real. “Have you forgotten us telling the warriors in Valhalla? Have you forgotten how they came at us?”

“No. Of course not.”

“That happened because we told them Ragnarok is shite. And yeah, your da is going to die someday. But more likely than not it will be at the hand of a dark elf or,” her eyes shine in triumph, “or Thanos.”

Thrud’s hand immediately goes to the hilt of her weapon. Fear comes into her eyes.

“If Ragnarok is coming, it’s Thanos who will bring it,” Hel reiterates.

Fear is replaced with determination. “We will stop him.”

“I’m sure you’ll try.”

“If he’s real.”

Helena’s defenses immediately go up. “Da saw him. Da was tortured by him.”

“Right. I forgot.” Only it doesn’t look like Thrud forgot.

“Thanos is far more real than Ragnarok ever was.”

The warrior stands suddenly. Looking over Hel’s shoulder, she smiles and says, “Good morning, Grandmother.”

“Good morning, Thrud. Good morning, Helena.” When Frigga gets close enough, she gives each girl a kiss on the cheek. “Thrud, dear, isn’t Tyr expecting you?”

“Yes, Grandmother.” She turns to her cousin. “It was good to see you, Hel.”

“Was it?”

“It was. You’ve helped put things in perspective.” She had forgotten about Thanos. How could she have forgotten about Thanos?

The words seem to placate Hel. They hug before Thrud departs.

“Is everything alright?” Frigga asks.

“No worse than usual.”

“And who is this?” She touches the unicorn’s horn.

Helena tells her about Palace and Gwen and her father and so much more than she intended. But it feels good to share it.

xxx

The teams are in place near the six Chechen prisons that hold the gay men that have been rounded up and whose families cannot pay the large bribes being demanded for their release. There is an Avenger with each team to run the operation with the Russian LGBT Network.

They go in quiet with the mandate to avoid lethal force unless absolutely necessary. Otherwise each team goes in playing to the strengths of their members.

Quicksilver goes in fast, knocking out all of the guards before they even realize anything is wrong. He steals the gun of the last guard and hits him over the head with it as the rescue truck drives in. Even with the Sokovian’s speed, they are the second to begin loading the prisoners for transport out of Chechnya.

Magik’s method of entry is even faster. She simply uses her power to create a portal into the prison from where the trucks are parked about a block away. She and a handful of others step out and find themselves inside one of the cells. “Oops.” She assures them in her native Russian that she can get the cells open quickly and suggests they take these prisoners through the portal to the waiting trucks. Using her Soulsword, she destroys the lock of the cell they’re in. “We’re here to rescue you,” she tells the other prisoners in Russian. One after the other the cells open with prodding from her sword. In each she opens a portal, makes sure they all get through before closing it again and heading for the next cell.

The guards show up before she’s done. Unlike the Avengers, they have no restriction on trying to kill people. Magik wishes her brother was here to take care of them, but he wasn’t invited. Instead, he is probably at the pool ogling Kitty Pryde. She doesn’t have time to think about that now. There are two cells left and only a couple of people with military experience. Unlike the rest of Russia, military service was not compulsory for Chechen men until three years ago.

Sword glowing blue with mystical flames, Magik rushes the guards. The surprise of it makes them freeze for a moment, long enough for her side to wound two and for her to close the distance by half on another. She moves the wide sword in front of her just before hearing the gun go off. The bullet is no match for the mystical weapon. Neither are the next three. “Moy khod,” she tells him. My turn. This is the last thing the guard will remember when he wakes up in hospital the next day - a blonde woman dressed in black, midriff showing, holding a big blue glowing sword. He tells no one, believing her to be an angel sent to set him on a righteous path.

Scarlet Witch’s magic is not mistaken for divine intervention. If anything, the guards think her a demon. What else could create red tendrils of smoke that creates such tempting visions? Loki had suggested the change. People in fear could lash out just has Hulk did. People who were tempted with their greatest desire or even just an erotic image would be more distracted and impressionable. But she uses this as a last resort, preferring the other skill Loki has been helping her with – telekinesis. She yanks guns out of hands with a twirl of her wrist and easily breaks open gates and doors once she’s gathered some magic to her. The tempting images are given primarily to the guards on the rooftops and in towers.

This is the team with the most military experience. Natasha made sure of it. This allows Scarlet Witch to play a more supporting role while Ibragim leads. They move through the prison quietly, the silence broken only by the sound of doors opening at the Sokovian’s command. When they get to the cells with the prisoners, she stands in the center. Her hands and arms do their dance, summoning more magic to her. This she sends out to the five cell doors to snake through the bars and pull them off their hinges. The fall to the floor in a loud clang.

Leaving the facility is harder. Having been tortured, the men are wounded and slow. Scarlet Witch protects them with a magical barrier as they slowly make their way to the trucks. The other members of the team try to clear the path as much as possible. Two are wounded along the way, but they all make it out.

This is not the Winter Soldier’s first trip to Chechnya. It isn’t even his first trip against the Chechnyan government, but he doubts the Russian government would be happy with his objective this time. He goes in alone and on foot and waves at the two men guarding the entrance. He wears a uniform like theirs, something that was easy to obtain. After talking his way into the tiny building, he knocks the first guard unconscious with his metal arm and puts the second in a headlock until the man passes out. Then he opens the gate. Easy-peasy. His place in the guard house is soon taken by one of the Russian LGBT Network members.

The Winter Soldier runs ahead, sticking to the shadows. When more guards emerge to see why a truck has arrived, he shoots them from behind with tranquilizers. The silencer on his pistol muffles the sound. As the others move the sleeping men into the shadows, he checks his weapon then enters the building.

He moves silently and with tactical precision. It’s no wonder he was thought to be a ghost, a myth. He leaves a trail of unconscious guards as he makes his way to his next objective, guards who fall before they even know he’s there. A small EMT device takes care of the central security station with a pop. It’s the same device Hawkeye and Black Widow are using at their locations. That done, he makes his way to the cells to help extract the prisoners. Only after they are all in the truck and heading out does Winter Soldier allow himself the luxury of being silently overwhelmed by his part in Chechen history.

Black Widow’s operation is very much like Winter Soldier’s. The main difference is that instead of dressing up like a guard, she dresses much more provocatively. It’s moments like these that the zipper on her catsuit comes in very handy. The lower it goes, the less most men seem to think. The guards at the gate are no exception. Of course, given where they are, even if one or both of them were not interested in women, they would feel the need to act as if they were. Her stingers take care of them easily. Feeling satisfied, she zips up her catsuit and opens the gate.

Insider, her objective is the same as Winter Soldier’s. She makes her way quickly to the security station, tossing in the EMT device as she passes it. “Vse chisto,” she informs them over the comm. It’s not actually all clear just yet, but it will be once they come in. She moves swiftly, stinging or knocking out anyone that gets in her way. One she uses as a shield before her stingers can stop the shooter. It’s not her fault that he died. It wasn’t like she’s the one who shot him. “Prosti,” she tells him. Sorry.

She takes the keys from an unconscious guard and goes to the cells, the rest of her team behind her. “Privet, rebyata,” she says, the Russian version of ‘hello, boys’. Then she quickly works on unlocking the cells. 

It all goes pretty damn smooth until they try to leave. The problem doesn’t start until they’ve got everyone loaded in the truck. That’s when a van with three more prisoners arrive. They’ve got the person they left at the guard station at gunpoint. Black Widow tries to sneak around behind them while one of her team attempts to negotiate. But the former Russian spy knows there will be no negotiation. It’s only a matter of moments before all hell will break loose. As the voices of the men get louder and tensions rise, she makes a split second decision. She whistles as she shoots off another of her stingers.

The hostage convulses as electricity courses through his body. This creates the opening she needs, and she shoots a second stinger, this time at the man with the gun which fires when his muscles constrict. That still leaves the other guy, the one she is now running towards at full speed. She sees the gun in his hand, sees the arm moving to aim the barrel at her. This is either going to go really well or really poorly.

Black Widow launches herself at him, her hands reaching for arm. She grabs hold, pushing down as her legs vault up and around his neck. Her fist presses against his chest as the gun moves swiftly. Stinger and gun fire at the same time. Her shoulder burns with pain as they both fall. She jumps off him, rolling once before she is crouched and pointing her stingers at him once again. As she watches him writhe on the ground, she is acutely aware of the burning sensation she’s feeling. Burning. No trickle of blood. The bullet must have grazed her, but she doesn’t look, doesn’t verify that until they are clear of the prison. She got lucky. It could have been much worse.

Luck is not something Hawkeye has ever had much of. Tonight is no exception.

Since his Russian isn’t great, he could play the lost tourist. But there is no way a prison guard is gonna open the door to a tourist. There’s the option of climbing over the fence, but the razor wire is super sharp. He could parachute in, but it’s really windy. So they opt for one of the other guys to try to get into the guard tower. It doesn’t go so well.

Down the street, Hawkeye notices some kids playing. So he walks over and tells them he’ll pay them to taunt and throw things at the guards in the tower. After several minutes of negotiation, the come to an agreement on the amount of rubles to be paid. Half is given now. Half will be paid on completion. They shake on it, and Hawakeye hands over the money.

This plan works really well. The kids throw eggs and rocks at the guards in their little building. Upset, one guard leaves to run after the kids, who quickly run away. In the shadows, Hawkeye shoots a tear gas arrow into the small building then shoots the guy running after the kids with an electrical arrow in the back. The kids don’t notice. They’re too busy being paid by another member of the team.

Hawkeye puts on a gas mask and enters the building. After stepping over the coughing guard, he opens the gate. He gets someone else to tie the guards up and wait there.

He walks behind the large covered truck as it drives in. He’s hoping it flushes out any guards so he can shoot them. His quiver is full of electrical arrows, tear gas arrows, and smoke arrows. He also brought a cable arrow just in case. You never know when you might need to jump off a building.

Everything seems clear until the group gets out of the truck. Then the gunfire starts. Hawkeye is a good 50 yards away from the group. He’s got a good line of sight to the shooters. The wind sure as hell isn’t going to help. The smoke arrows won’t be worth a damn out here. He pulls out an electrical arrow. He aims then compensates for the wind. He lets it go as he exhales slowly. The guard goes down. He takes another arrow and aims it at the other guy. Another hit. His eyes search for another but finds none. He runs forward, and they all enter the building.

Something doesn’t feel right. It’s too quiet. Hawkeye tells himself he’s being paranoid before telling everyone else he’s proceeding to the main security area. He shoots two guards before getting there. He tosses the EMT in and runs back to the group.

They make their way to the cells and just before getting there are met by half a dozen guards with guns at the ready.

There’s yelling, lots of yelling that’s done too fast for Hawkeye. He only gets a few words, none of them nice. He shoots two tear gas arrows at the group. “Boring conversation anyway,” he quotes under his breath. He and the other members of his group pull out gas masks and wear them. They can hear the guards coughing and yelling. Hawkeye suggests putting them in one of the cells. It’s a good idea. First, they need to zip tie them, then they need to find which one of them has the keys.

This becomes the most important question of the day. As it turns out, none of them have keys. There’s more yelling as to who has them. The coughing guards whose eyes burn with the tears and the tear gas tell them there aren’t any keys. The doors are controlled at the security station.

This is a newer prison. There are no manual workarounds, which seems absolutely ridiculous to Hawkeye. What if the power goes out? One of the guards answers that there is a back-up generator. So the power would never go out. Hawkeye finds the answer stupid and idiotic and other such words denoting a lack of foresight and basic thinking skills.

“So what do we do?” one of the team asks in very loud, very slow Russian.

“My Russian ‘s not _that_ bad,” Hawkeye says in English. He looks to see if he put in blast or acid arrows in his quiver. He doesn’t have any. “Take the guns.” This time it’s in Russian. “We shoot the locks.”

Hawkeye had thought they could each take a gun and shoot one lock each. He forgot not everyone here had experience with a gun. One person said their gun was broken, but the safety was still on. Another was able to shoot a lock but hurt themselves doing it. On the plus side, the third person was successful. And so Hawkeye tasked her and himself to shoot the locks out while the others got the guards into one of the cells. One of the cells with the now broken lock. After another painful conversation, Hawkeye pulls out the last of his zip ties and uses them to “lock” the cell door. It’s not great, but it’ll have to do.

Just as they’re about to head out, more guards come. Hawkeye has no more zip ties and no more patience. He uses his electrical arrows on the ones they come across. One guard ends up doing a spectacular fall down the stairs after he’s hit. Hawkeye barely notices.

Finally they are outside. They get everyone into the truck. They get in the truck themselves. They hear the distinct sound of a helicopter. “You’ve gotta be kidding me with this shit,” he mutters.

“It’s definitely shit,” the guy next to him says.

At least someone agrees. Hawkeye leans out the window and shoots two smoke arrows into the sky. It won’t help much with all the wind, but it should help. Then he shoots an electrical arrow just for fun and a tear gas arrow because why not.

Hawkeye’s group is the last one to make it to the rendezvous point. “Don’t ask,” he says when he gets out of the truck.

Black Widow nods. “Illyana, take Pietro, Wanda, and Bucky back home. Clint and I will escort the trucks until they cross the border. Then we’ll fly back. Thanks team. Good work out there.”

Bucky locks eyes with her but says nothing. She nods, understanding there will be repercussions for him. “Go home to Carol and Howard,” she tells him. “I’m sure they’re worried.”

“Yeah.”

Two-thirds of the Avengers disappear into the portal Illyana makes and appear in D.C. just 30 minutes after they originally left there even though they were in Chechnya for hours. Illyana shrugs. “Sometimes that happens.”

xxx

Clint is happy to be flying home. He wants his own bed. Technically Natasha’s bed. He checks their location and speed. “ETA is 4 hours.”

Standing behind him, Natasha bends over and sucks on his ear. “Put this thing on autopilot.” Her tongue sweeps over the edge of it before she moves away.

He had almost forgotten the post-op horniness that Natasha often got. He asked her once about it. She had told him it was partly out of excitement and partly to feel human again. It made complete sense. Still does.

“FRIDAY, you have the wheel.”

“There’s technically no wheel,” the A.I. informs him.

“I was speaking figuratively. Please go on autopilot.”

“Acknowledged. The Avenjet is now on autopilot.”

Clint stands and stretches before heading back. Natasha is just stepping out of her catsuit. Her breasts look amazing in the black bra, but the bandage on her arm turns his focus away from them. “You sure you’re okay?”

“I’m sure. It was just a graze.” Her hand grabs the waist of his trousers and pulls him closer. She works on unfastening them. “Are you okay?” It seems like the polite thing to ask.

“Yeah. Fine.” His pants get yanked down. “You’re beautiful.”

“I’m dangerous,” she corrects.

“Beautiful and dangerous.”

Her eyes meet his. “And I want you. Right now.” She pulls his shirt up over his head.

“Oh I’m not complaining.” He intakes a quick breath when she pulls his underwear down.

She pushes him into a seat. Then she turns around and slowly removes her panties.

“Son of a bitch,” Clint sighs as he watches that beautiful ass. “I still feel like I’m dreaming.”

Climbing onto his lap, she assures him, “I’m no dream.” Her mouth takes his for her own as she slowly rubs herself against him.

His blood rushes down to his cock, making him feel lightheaded. His hands find the clasp of her bra and unhook it. His fingers slide the straps off her shoulders. His mouth finds her nipple, and she becomes slick with want.

“Clint,” she sighs. She rises up higher to get him into position then slide him insider her. She moves slowly, deliberately, wanting to feel every inch of him.

His mouth glides up until it’s back at her ear. Then he moves it to her lips. He bites down.

Natasha moans and moves with more insistence.

Clint’s fingers slide down into her pubic mound and don’t stop until he touches her clit. He rubs it with a light, slow touch that drives her mad.

She grabs his shoulders and adds more force to her thrusts.

He stands and moves to place with no seats. He presses her against the side of the plane where she can feel the cold and the vibrations. 

Her legs are around his waist, and her body is still moving, still trying to get more. “Harder,” she requests.

He thrusts harder, but the touch of his fingertips remains soft.

Natasha’s breath is coming heavy now. Soft moans are getting caught in her throat. Her nails scratch where they reach. “Left.” As soon as he moves, her body tenses with anticipation.

“That good?” He thinks it is but wants to be sure.

“Yeah. Right there. Right there.” Her body starts to writhe. “Right right there. Clint. Clint.” Her mouth opens as her body spasms in pleasure.

He watches her.

Her fingers go to his ass and press against his anus, just enough pressure to stimulate the nerves there.

“Fuck.” He comes hard, thrusting his seed into her.

Her body relaxes against him. “We are so doing the strap-on again when we’re home.”

Clint is too tired to contradict her. Besides, he’s actually not sure she’s wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all! I hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> We started out with Wade and Loki. Their relationship is still developing, something  isavicens (ao3) has been wanting. Long ago back in Chapter 131, Wade tensed and made OhSoIntricate (ao3) wonder what happened and if Steve would look at the S.H.I.E.L.D. files to find out. We got a partial answer finally. And Sybil Silverphoenix (then ff now ao3) speculated that Wade got his “flighty” nature from Loki. I thought what he got from Loki vs Angrboda would be interesting.
> 
> Thrud and Helena’s interaction was at the request of skydancer2000 (ff), who was surprised at Thrud’s response when she learned Fenrir had been found.
> 
> And it was also skydancer2000 who wanted a death defying mission for Clint & Natasha. I’m not sure this qualifies, but it was actually kinda fun to write. Comparing and contrasting how each team handled things made it interesting for me. I hope you found it interesting, too.
> 
> It feels like every time I post there is a new tragedy or tragedies out there in the world. It can feel demoralizing and depressive at times. That's when I remember the words Steve Rogers lives by – Always stand up. It’s hard sometimes. Sometimes I have to stop watching the news and give myself time to heal before I can return to the world. But we can’t give up. I love you all. You show me I’m not alone in this world. Thank you for that. Until next time…


	256. To Draw Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenrir's backstory. Carol asks Jess for advice. Helena and Fenrir meet. Carol carries out her plan.  
>  **Pairings:** Fenrir and Liana, Bucky and Carol (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Vaginal Sex

There is a small cave deep in Vanaheim’s Ser Skogen. It’s similar to another cave, a cave where a baby was suckled at a dogs teat and allowed to grow into a toddler. When the toddler tried to leave, he was chained. Twice they tried to chain him. Twice he broke free. But there was no way for him to leave. He was too small. Soon a third chain was brought. And when the God of War tried to muzzle the child, in his fear, the wolf-like boy clamped his jaws on the man’s arm and refused to let go.

Fenrir remembers none of this. He doesn’t remember the taste of the blood that filled his mouth. He doesn’t remember being tied up afterwards despite the fight. He barely remembers being freed. It’s not so much a memory as a series of impressions. A woman in blue. The smell of the blanket. The brightness of the sun. The smell of the grass.

There is a small cave deep in Vanaheim’s Ser Skogen where Fenrir goes when he’s feeling lost. He doesn’t know why. It’s where he keeps the only things that tie him to what he imagines was his family. The green blanket is laid carefully on an altar. A small portrait of a man with dark hair and green eyes rests in the center.

As Fenrir got older, he would look in a river or a lake and think he saw that man. He’s only ever shown the portrait to one other, and she thought he looked like the man, too.

Fenrir is in his cave now and looking at the portrait. He often wondered about the man in the portrait, who he was and what had happened to him. Now he knows the man is his father. Loki.

Even he living most of his life in the Ser Skogen has heard of Loki Odinson. Oddly, he had always liked the Trickster in the stories he heard. Now he doesn’t know how to feel.

From outside comes the sound of a whimper. He’d know that voice anywhere. After transforming back into his wolf form, he steps outside.

The brown wolf who told him of the strangers on the trail is waiting for him. ‘It always worries me when I find you in there,’ she tells him in her way.

‘It is only a place like other places here.’

‘Then why don’t you let me in?’ She tilts her head knowing she’s won that argument.

He points his nose at the ground. ‘Could I really prevent you from going where you want?’

She rubs against him. ‘I’ve never entered your sanctuary,’ she reminds him. ‘I’ve even kept the cubs away.’

Fenrir presses against her. ‘I worry for them.’

‘I don’t. They have an amazing father.’ She bumps against him playfully. ‘Have you decided?”

‘No,’ he admits. He sits and looks at her with his dark eyes. ‘Liana,’ he begins but isn’t sure what he wants to say.

‘Yes, Fenrir?’ Liana replies.

He tries to put his thoughts in order, but he’s always found it more difficult to think in his wolf form. Perhaps that’s why he prefers it. ‘What do you think I should do?’

Her blue eyes blink. ‘You know the answer already. It hasn’t changed since the last time you asked.’ She licks his ear. ‘Ever since we met you had this hole inside. I’ve tried to fill it as best I could, but it isn’t my size. I suspect this Loki is.’

He is still unsure. ‘Why now? Why did he come now?’

‘Didn’t his mate tell you?’

Fenrir lies down and rests his head between his paws. ‘He did not know where I was.’ His dark eyes look up at her. ‘He is a stranger.’

‘We are all strangers until we’re not,’ Liana reminds him. ‘Go look at him. At least see if he is the man whose image you keep in your cave.’ She nuzzles him gently.

He makes no move.

‘He doesn’t need to know you’re there,’ she points out. ‘You can sneak up and see him from a distance. You’re better at stealth than I am.’

‘I don’t think that’s true, but it’s a good idea.’

She nuzzles him again and lies beside him. ‘Why does meeting him trouble you so?’

Fenrir finds it difficult to put it into words. ‘He may want to take me from here. Or he may never want to see me again.’

Liana sits up. ‘I will not let him take you,’ she promises. ‘And if he wishes to never see you again, then that is his loss not yours.’

He looks up at her again and wonders how he would have ever survived without her. ‘Thank you.’

She nods. ‘Do you want me to go with you?’ She sees the look in his eyes. ‘You still haven’t decided,’ she realizes.

‘I just need a little time.’ His eyes laugh. ‘And I’m curious how long he’ll wait.’

xxx

Carol is worried. It’s been a week since Bucky’s last mission, and he has barely said anything since he got back. At first she decided to just give him some time to deal with whatever happened. She figured three days was enough. Three days came and went, and Bucky still barely spoke.

She tried talking to him about it. She asked if anything was wrong. He said it wasn’t and went about his day. In her head, she screamed at him that he was a liar. Outwardly, she tried to be as supportive as possible.

Feeling desperate, she calls Jess. “He’s still quiet.”

“Bad quiet?”

“Yes bad quiet,” Carol confirms with a bit of tension in her voice.

“Have you tried talking to him?”

“Of course I’ve tried. He doesn’t want to talk about it.”

“Then don’t talk about it,” Jess proposes. Figuring this will be a long conversation, she puts the phone on speaker to have her hands free.

Carol is not happy with the advice. “Really? Don’t talk about it?”

“Don’t talk about it,” she says again as she creates an invoice for her services.

“Not helping. You’re supposed to be helping.”

Jess sighs. “Okay. You want me to help? Take him to his favorite place. Do his favorite things. Get him nice and relaxed.”

“Okay.” Carol thinks. “I can see if there’s a baseball game. We can go have a beer after. Then what?”

“Then have sex with him.”

She makes a face. “And now you’re messing with me.”

Jess knows Carol is making a face even if she can’t see it. “I’m not messing with you. Have sex with him. Then when he’s in post-coital bliss, ask him if Chechnya has changed since he was last there.”

“Oh, you’re devious.”

“Which is why you keep me around. That and because you love me.” She enters the amount then looks over the information before saving the invoice.

“I do love you. You’re the Chewbacca to my Han Solo.”

“I thought Chewie was the Chewbacca to your Captain Solo,” Jess replies. “I’m the Spock to your Obi-Wan.” She regularly messes up Star Wars references on purpose just to get a reaction from her best friend.

“You know damn well Spock isn’t in Star Wars,” Carol tells her. “But fine. Chewie is the Chewbacca to my Han Solo. And you’re the Spock to my Captain Kirk.”

“I prefer Janeway.”

She rolls her eyes. “Why do you have to make everything so difficult?”

“Because you’d lose interest if I didn’t,” Jess replies without missing a beat.

“Yeah yeah yeah. Thanks for the advice, Janeway.”

“You’re welcome, Seven-of-Nine. Have good sex.”

Carol wishes that last statement was shocking. “You have issues. Also, Bucky and I have great sex.”

“Really didn’t need to know that,” Jess says.

She points out, “You’re the one that brought up sex and the quality Bucky and I have of it.”

“And I now regret it. Anything else I can help you with?”

“No. That’s enough. Thanks.” It takes another five minutes before they end the call.

xxx

“Don’t go off by yourself, Helena,” Loki’s daughter says, mimicking her father and his fiancé. “But if you do, don’t go off the path. It’s dangerous. You’ll get lost.” She looks around at the woods around her. “I’m not lost,” she insists to whomever is listening. “I just don’t remember seeing any of this before.” She turns around. “I came from that direction. I think.” She looks around again. “No…that direction. Maybe.”

Helena looks up but can barely see the sky. “Well you’re no help.” It doesn’t matter that even if she could see which way the sun was setting, she wouldn’t know how to use that information. Taking Yggdrasil back would probably be easier. She sighs and looks around again in case something looks familiar.

She freezes, sucking in air when she sees the large wolf that was behind her. Her hand is up, ready to create a magical barrier between them if need be.

The wolf is large, enormous. The fur is so black it looks blue or perhaps so blue it looks black. Helena has a hard time deciding which. But it’s the creature’s eyes that have her transfixed. They are dark and for some reason remind her of her mother.

“Fenrir?”

The wolf approaches slowly, silently.

Helena sets her jaw. “I’m not afraid of you. And if you get your jollies by scaring women, then you’re an ass.”

He stops, taken aback by that.

She puts her hands on her hips. “Good boy. Now are you my brother or no?” she demands.

He transforms as he stands. There’s a wary, distrusting look in his dark eyes. “I suppose that depends on who you are.”

Her chin rises. “I am Hel, Queen of Helheim, daughter of Loki, God of Mischief and Angrboda, Chieftess of the Iron Woods of Jamvidur.”

“That’s a mouthful.”

“Not for me,” she replies.

He can’t help but smile. “Fair enough. The little girls I usually meet in here –“

“I’m _not_ a little girl,” she corrects him.

His eyebrows rise. “My mistake.”

“Yes it is. You were saying?”

“The young women,” he begins this time, “I usually meet in here are much more timid.”

She tilts her head. “In other words, you find them easier to frighten and bully. I’ve been practically mobbed by dead Asgardian warriors. You might as well be a puppy.”

“Why were you mobbed?” he wonders.

“Because I told them Ragnarok was a lie. People don’t like to have their faith questioned.”

“Can you blame them?” He studies her as she shrugs. “Are you lost?”

“No,” she lies. Then she turns it into a truth. “I’m exactly where I’m meant to be. And you’re avoiding my question.”

“Your question?”

She steps forward. “Are you my brother Fenrir?”

He holds his ground, but his stance changes to look more threatening.

Helena laughs. “Yeah. You’re Fenrir,” she decides. “I’m Hel, but my Da and his friends call me Helena.”

“Hel, Queen of Helheim,” he remembers. “Were you named for it, or was it named for you?”

She shrugs with a slight frown. “’Boda named me for it. I think that’s why Da calls me Helena instead. Do you still go by Fenrir?”

He nods. “I do. Do you like your Da?”

“I do. I didn’t have much of a relationship with him until recently. And we only just found our other brother Wade. He’s a laugh. You’re gonna like him,” she predicts.

His body relaxes. “What changed?”

Helena considers. “We did. We both did. Mostly him though.”

Fenrir isn’t sure what to make of that. “Is that why he wants to find me now? Because he changed?” He leans against a tree and crosses his arms.

“His world changed. Does that count?” She doesn’t wait for him to answer. “Look, if you don’t want to meet him, just tell me so he doesn’t waste more time here.”

“Maybe I want him to waste time. Maybe I want him to pay for leaving me here.”

She rolls her violet eyes. “He’s not the one who left you here, you big doofus. They took you. If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at Odin and Frigga. And maybe ‘Boda.”

“’Boda?”

“Our mother. Angrboda. Da and I call her ‘Boda.”

His brow knits. “Why her and not him?”

Helena sits in the grass. “How much do you know about him?”

Fenrir sits in front of her. “He is a Trickster from Asgard.”

She waits then asks, “Is that all?”

“He killed one of his brothers and blamed it on the other one.”

“He didn’t actually,” she says while throwing a twig at him. “You need to get caught up on your gossip. Hodur orchestrated the entire thing.”

“My mistake.” He studies her, intrigued by how easily she flows from one emotion to the next and by how little she fears him.

She nods. She’s studying him, too, but is much better at hiding it. “I’m surprised you didn’t hear about it. It was the talk of the Nine Realms. Or at least two or three of them. Given that Grandmother is from here, I’m surprised you didn’t know.” She tilts her head. “Then again you do live out here in the creepy forest. I should be surprised you can speak.”

“Does that mean you aren’t?” His voice is almost as creepy as the forest.

“You are your father’s son. So no.” She smiles sweetly, almost too sweetly.

“And are you your father’s daughter?”

The smile loses its sweetness. “Of course. And proud of it. He taught me how to walk Yggdrasil. And he and Grandmother are teaching me how to use my magic. He’s even let me shadow him when he plays the Trickster.”

“How nice for you,” he says.

She rolls her eyes. “I’m starting to think you’re an ass.”

“I have an ass, but I’m not all ass.”

“Are you sure about that?” Helena waves the question away. “Look, Da is not a good man, but he’s a good father when he’s allowed to be.”

Of all the things she’s said, that’s the one Fenrir relates to the most. “When he’s allowed to be or when he wants to be?” he asks.

The question doesn’t throw her at all. “When he’s allowed to be. And there’s no need to project your own insecurities onto him.” She’s learned a lot from Midgard.

His face darkens. “How did you know I have children?”

“Because you just told me. I had no idea before. Congratulations.” Then it hits her. “I’m an aunt.” She smiles. “Da’s a grandfather.”

“I’d rather he not know. Not yet anyway,” Fenrir tells her. “Wait, what insecurities did you think I was, how did you put it?”

“Projecting onto him,” she supplies.

“Yes. That.”

She shrugs. “The same ones I have. And if you think I’m going to tell you what they are, then you’ll be sorely disappointed”

“You’re not as trusting as the blond man.”

“Steve,” she supplies. “And no I’m not.” She brushes something off her shirt. “Steve is…” She’s not sure how to articulate it. “Steve is everything Da needs. I’m thankful they found each other.”

“How sweet.” His tone is flat, almost mocking.

Helena makes a sour face. “It is actually. Very sweet. Our father deserves some sweetness,” she tells him. “Which reminds me, you’re actually three-quarters Jotun and a quarter Fae.”

“Fae?” He looks confused.

“Magical creatures from Midgard. Da is half Frost Giant and half Fae.” She explains the Asgardian relationship to Frost Giants and how her father learned he was one. Only after she gets to the part where he confronted Odin does she realize she’s revealing too much. “Anyway, my point is that Da deserves some sweetness after all the family drama. How many children do you have?” 

“Seven.”

“Seven?!”

“Well we’ve only had two litters,” he explains.

“Seven,” Helena repeats.

He nods. “Liana and I have had trouble in that area,” he admits, sadness coming into his eyes. “It’s probably me since I’m not a full wolf.”

“Trouble?”

“We’ve only been able to conceive two litters since we’ve been together.”

Curiosity gets the better of her. “Are they…wolves?”

“Yes. As far as we know,” he adds. “They take after their mother more than me.” He’s always been glad of that.

“Da is gonna flip when he finds out.” She holds up a hand. “Don’t worry. I’m not going to tell him.”

“Thank you.”

“This does mean you’ll owe me,” she informs him.

“Owe you?”

“For my silence.”

Fenrir does not like the sound of that. “What will I owe you?”

“If you don’t want me to tell Da, you’ll have to tell him yourself.” Her eyes challenge him. “And I won’t wait forever for you to do it.”

He presses his lips together. If Loki finds out about the children, will he want them? Will he want nothing to do with them? Fenrir isn’t sure which would be worse. “How long will you give me?”

“I’m feeling generous since you’re my brother and all. I’ll give you two weeks.”

“Two weeks,” he repeats to make sure he understood correctly.

“Yes. Two weeks. If you don’t tell him by then, I’ll tell him. I’ll tell him he has seven grandchildren and that you don’t want to meet him. Deal?”

He bristles at that. “Why don’t you just tell him that now?”

“Because I don’t believe it’s true. I think you’re curious about him. I think a big part of you wants to meet him.”

Fenrir wishes he could deny it, but he can’t. “Deal. If I don’t meet him in two weeks, you can tell him whatever you want.”

“Good.” She gets up, brushing any stray dirt off her ass. When he stands up, too, she gives him a hug. “I hope I see you soon.” A moment later, she disappears.

xxx

The New York Mets are on the road, and Carol refuses to get tickets for the Yankees. Instead, she takes Bucky to a bar where they can watch the game while drinking beer and eating hot wings. It’s the most relaxes she’s seen him in a long while. The only way it could be better would be if they were at the ballpark.

Howard is under the table gnawing on a rawhide treat.

The Mets are playing the LA Dodgers, and Bucky isn’t sure who to root for. It actually makes the game even better as he cheers for every good play, sometimes getting looks from some of the other patrons.

“He’s a long-time Dodgers fan,” Carol tells a group. “Like, from when they were in Brooklyn.” They shrug it off.

Bucky doesn’t care. Baseball is home. It’s one of the things that hasn’t changed all that much, and he’s grateful for it. Who cares what anyone else thinks. Of course the nice thing about Mets fans is that they expect to lose. This is good since that’s exactly what happens. The Dodgers win by four.

After Carol wins the argument over the check (“I asked _you_ out, remember?”), they walk to a diner for cheesecake. “That was a good game,” she says, sitting across the table from him.

“Yeah. Still feels weird that the Dodgers are in LA now,” he says. “Steve and I used to listen to the game on the radio. If we could, we’d go down and watch it through some holes in the fence.”

“You used to play, too, right?”

“I did. I was hoping to get a scholarship, but I wasn’t good enough.”

“Me, neither.” Her fork digs into the cheesecake. “Well, it was softball. And track. It’s why I went into the Air Force.” The fork enters her mouth, and her lips close around it. Her eyes close, and she makes a yummy sound as she pulls it out.

“Damn that’s hot.”

Her blue eyes open innocently. “Sorry?”

“Don’t be.” His eyes drink her in, the cheesecake all but forgotten until she feeds him some.

“You’re staring,” she tells him as she gets more of the dessert.

“Can you blame me?”

“Well if you keep looking at me like that, we’ll need to leave here real soon.”

Bucky raises his metal arm. “Check please.”

Carol’s laugh is bubbly. “You’re so bad. And you make it so easy to love you.”

“Do I?” He finds that surprising.

“Mm-hmm.” Carol pays as soon as the waitress brings the check. “No change. Thanks.”

“Thank you,” she says as she takes the bills.

Bucky barely notices her. He only has eyes for his girlfriend.

She slowly eats and feeds him the last of the cheesecake until she can no longer stand him looking at her like that without jumping his bones. She leans in. “Let’s get out of here.”

They rush home. Bucky takes the leash of Howard as Carol locks the door. A moment later, they’re hands are all over each other as they kiss passionately.

The journey to the bedroom is chaotic. It takes longer than usual to take off shoes and clothes and to kiss and touch and grab and scratch. Without looking, Carol pulls away the bedcovers, and they fall on top of it laughing.

“Maybe we should slow down,” she says just before kissing his chest.

“Well I do need a condom.”

She raises her head to look at him. “A?”

“To start,” he promises.

Her eyes narrow as she considers his response. “I’ll accept that answer.” She pushes herself up to get the condom.

He can’t help himself. Bucky sits up, too, and places kiss after kiss across her shoulder.

She turns her head to capture his lips while his hands cup her breasts.

They may have started out frenzied, but now they’re taking things nice and slow. Bucky teases and tempts every one of her erogenous zones, using his fingers, his tongue, his very breath to arouse her. He flips her over, spreads her legs, and runs the tip of her tongue over her asshole.

“Fuck, Bucky,” she breathes as her fingers grab the sheets. She feels his teeth scrape over the skin of her left butt cheek.

“You taste so good.”

She looks over her shoulder at him. “You haven’t tasted me fully yet.” She pulls her knees in so she can lift her hips. “You need to go a little further south.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He gently spreads her labia open. His tongue runs over her slit.

Her body shivers with pleasure. “Good work, Sergeant.”

“Not don't yet.” The tip of his tongue presses against her clit and pulses against it.

“Buck, I need you.” Her hand pushes him away before she gets onto her back. Her legs are open wide in invitation. Her arms reach out to him.

He grabs the condom and rips it from the package. Watching as she fondles her own breast, he rolls it on.

Carol licks her lips. “If you don’t get on top of me right now, I swear I’m starting without you.”

“Don’t talk crazy.” He climbs over her, situating himself between her legs. The tip of his cock barely touches her. 

“Tease.” She lifts her head to kiss him.

He can feel her hands slide down to his ass, coaxing him to enter her. He does. Slowly.

Her tongue presses against his when she feels his cock sliding into her. Her legs wrap around him, encouraging him deeper.

They begin to move. Sliding. Thrusting. Rolling. Caressing. Tasting all that they can as sweat slicks their bodies. Heaving breaths laced with moans and suggestions mostly hide the sound of the bed’s protest.

Carol’s nails dig into Bucky’s back as her body begins to shake. “Just. A little. More. Please.” It’s hard to tell if the last word was spoken out of politeness or was a plea for him not to stop. Her toes curl in ecstasy as she feels her orgasm hit.

Bucky isn’t there just yet. He guides her through but keeps thrusting. He feels fingers around his balls, stroking, coaxing. But it isn’t until he feels her finger against his anus that he finally comes with a cry.

Condom full, Carol carefully removes it. She makes a knot on the end, tosses it up, and disintegrates it with her powers. Shooting energy beams out of her hands has its advantages.

Lying prone, Bucky closes his eyes. He feels his lover’s lips against his belly. It makes him smile.

Carol snuggles against him. “I love you.” She’s having second thoughts about this plan.

“I love you, too, Sparkles.”

There’s a moment of hesitation. “Has Chechnya changed much since you were last there?”

His eyes open. “Not really.” He stares at the ceiling as his fingers absently stroke her shoulder..

“That’s…sad.”

There’s a silent pause.

Bucky takes a breath. “I’m sorry I’ve been so weird lately.”

“You haven’t,” she tells him. “I mean you have but not _so_ weird. Just a little more than normal weird.” None of what she’s saying is coming out right, and it’s stressing her out in addition to giving her a pained expression.

There’s a chuckle from Bucky which she takes as a good sign.

“Words are not my strong suit. I’m better with my fists.”

“Among other things,” Bucky says. “Chechnya was… It hasn’t really changed. Russia is just in charge now. Same game. Different players.”

She rests her chin on his shoulder so she can look at him. “Still, it couldn’t be easy being back there, especially on a mission.”

“It wasn’t. But it was nice that it was my choice this time. It was nice knowing I got to go home to you.” He takes her hand and plays with her fingers. “I’m not a good man, Carol.”

“The hell you aren’t,” she tells him. “You said it yourself – You didn’t get to choose. You aren’t responsible for what you did then.”

His brow furrows. “Then why does it feel like I am?”

“Because you’re a good man, silly.” She gives his head a light bop.

“It doesn’t feel like it.”

She twines her fingers between his. “James Buchanan Barnes, listen to me. You are a good man. Not perfect. By no means perfect. But you’re one of the best men I’ve ever met.” Her eyes won’t let his go. “I know you’re going through a rough time. I’m here if you feel like you want to share. I promise I’ll still love you after.”

His eyes turn sad. “Will you?”

“I will.”

Bucky takes a breath. “I don’t know the year it happened. I never knew the years. I only knew the location and the target. Targets.” Two were meant to look like accidents. The others were supposed to look like a murder-suicide. There were also documents to be planted that would discredit them. He had done his job well. There was only one issue. The youngest child had not been fatally wounded. He had been punished for that. In the end, the toddler was deemed too little a threat to justify the expense of sending someone to kill her.

Carol kisses his fingers when he finishes telling her all the details. “See, even then you were fighting back. And yes, I still love you.”

He kisses her softly. “Thank you.”

She responds with a kiss and absolution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Fenrir in this one. His mate’s name came from susanforeman21 (ff) who originally suggested Kayliana. I chose to shorten it to Liana. Hope you don’t mind. Meanwhile T-TrainOrTurkeyT (ff) wanted Helena to play a larger role in convincing him to meet Loki. Hope you enjoyed their scene together. Cellis (ao3) had a whole lot of questions on Fenrir’s background. I hope this chapter helped answer some of them. And I tried to give a little more information about his wolf form for skydancer2000 (ff).
> 
> Finally, I wanted to explore the repercussions Bucky was having from the Chechnya operation, figuring it would be interesting to get an outside perspective on that via Carol.
> 
> That is all, dearest readers. I hope you have a great week. Until next time…


	257. To Take the Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce's cousin visits the Avenger's Facility. Queen Frigga visits Queen Rhiannon on Otherworld. Pepper and Tony are having the Rhodes over in 20 minutes.  
>  **Pairings:** Pepper  & Tony (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Vaginal Sex

Jennifer Walters adjusts her glasses as she drives up to the gate of the Avengers Facility. There’s a small building made of mostly windows that appears to work as a sort of guard building. She immediately thinks of the maxim about people in glass houses and wonders if that was intentional. 

She slows the car to a jerky stop. She doesn’t drive much now that she lives in Queens. It’s public transportation all the way. She only uses her car on weekends to get away and sometimes not even then. Work keeps her pretty busy.

A fit looking woman with dark hair and eyes comes out of the building holding a tablet. She appears to be entering something, probably the license plate number. There is a gun clearly visible in a holster on her hip. Stopping in front of the driver door, she motions for Jen to roll the window down. Her nametag becomes easier to read - ‘Khouri’. “May I help you?”

“Uh, yes, hi,” she says nervously. Guns always make her nervous which is a little weird since her father was a sheriff. Of course a lot of things make her nervous. “I’m Jennifer Walters. I have an appointment to speak to someone. Uh…” She turns to dig into her large messenger bag but decides against it. She turns back around and tries to smile. “The name is somewhere in my bag.”

Agent Khouri is confirming the information on her tablet. “I see your appointment here, Ms. Walters. May I see your driver’s license or another form of photo ID?”

“Sure.” She leans forward to grab her phone from its home below the car’s air control panel. She opens up the case and pulls the ID out of its slot. “Here you go.” 

The agent takes it and verifies the information against what she has on the tablet. It matches the appointment and the car registration. And the woman matches the picture. She smiles and hands it back. “Thank you, Ms. Walters. When the gate opens, drive straight through. Follow the signs to the visitor parking. It’ll be the nicest of the buildings. You can’t miss it.”

“Thank you.” Jennifer puts her ID back in the phone case and the phone back in its usual home in the car. She waits for the gate to open, which it does surprisingly fast.

It ends up being a lot farther to the buildings than she thought it would be, but they finally appear. “The nicest one,” she mutters to herself as she squints up at them. There’s a sign up ahead where the road divides. She follows the direction to Visitor Parking.

After turning off the car, she takes a few breaths before grabbing her bag and getting out of the car. Her heart is pounding in her chest as she walks up to the main building. Why is she so nervous? Sure these are famous super-powered hero people, but they’re also supposed to be her cousin’s friends.

She pulls the door open. Thank God the door pulls open. That would have just been embarrassing if it hadn’t. There’s another set of doors. These also pull open.

The reception area is clean and modern with lots of sunlight coming in. The chairs look comfortable. That’s a plus. Before her mind can wander beyond that, she gets to the receptionist desk. She’s a little surprised to see a man there but then chastises herself for having such a sexist though. “Hi, I’m Jennifer Walters. I have an appointment with…” She starts to dig in her bag.

“Steve Rogers,” the receptionist says with a smile.

Jen’s eyes go big. Her mouth drops open. “Steve Rogers? No. I would have remembered that.”

“It was originally with Maria Hill,” he explains, “but when Captain Rogers was alerted to who you are, he insisted on meeting you himself.”

“Wow. I am so not prepared for that.”

The man smiles. “Don’t worry, Captain Rogers is way nicer than Commander Hill.” His voice lowers to a near whisper. “Don’t tell her I said that.”

Jen laughs. “I promise.”

“Have a seat. Captain Rogers will be down shortly.”

“Thank you.” She walks back the way she came and chooses a seat that faces the interior. She checks her phone. It says there are wifi networks available. Out of curiosity, she looks to see what they’re called. There is an Avengers and an Avengers Guest. It’s not exactly creative. She toys with the idea of using the guest wifi but decides against it. Odds are they’d capture everything she’d access while using it. No thank you, Big Brother. She puts her phone away before she becomes tempted to check her email. She needs to remain focused.

It’s hard to remain focused when you’re waiting for Steve Rogers.

Jen’s brown eyes take a more leisurely look at the building and furnishings. There’s a lot of grey, including the silver Avengers symbol above the reception desk.

A figure appears walking toward her with a confident stride. “Thanks, Terry.” He continues to Jen. “Ms. Walters?” He offers his hand. “I’m Steve Rogers.”

“I know.” She’s staring. She knows she’s staring, but she can’t help it. He really is gorgeous. She blinks and gets back enough self control to take his hand and stand. “It’s nice to meet you, Captain Rogers.”

“Please call me Steve.”

She smiles, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks. “My friends call me Jen.”

“Then I hope you let me call you Jen.” He starts walking. “I understand you’re Bruce’s cousin.”

“Yes. My mom and his dad were brother and sister.”

That gives Steve pause. He knows a little about the abuse Bruce suffered at the hands of his father. “Did you know him? Your uncle,” he clarifies.

“No. He had already been committed by that point.” She should have been prepared for that, for the subject of her uncle to come up.

“That was probably for the best then.” He tries to sound sympathetic.

“Probably,” she agrees.

Steve shows her into a small conference room. “What can I help you with today, Jen?” he asks once they’ve both taken seats.

She shifts her bag in her lap and takes a breath. “I’m not sure how to begin.”

“The beginning is usually a good place to start.”

Part of her wants to make a joke with that, but she doesn’t. “First, I wanted to know if Bruce was still alive.”

He takes a breath. “As far as I know, he’s still alive.”

“You aren’t sure?”

“No.” Then he remembers how Bruce had tried to kill himself before they had ever me. “I mean, I know he’s alive, but I don’t have proof.”

“Oh.”

“I’m afraid that’s all I can offer.”

She adjusts her glasses. “I’m sorry, but how can you be sure?”

Steve looks at her with compassion. “Do you… When was the last time you spoke to Bruce?”

She looks down. “It’s been a very long time,” she admits.

He nods as he considers whether to tell her about Bruce’s suicide attempts. He decides that’s not his secret to tell. “I’ll just say this, Hulk is very protective of Bruce, and Hulk is very hard to kill.”

“Good to know.” She’s grateful to know that her cousin is most likely okay. She just doesn’t want to know how he knows.

“Was there anything else?” He’d hate for her to have driven all the way out here just for that information.

“Yes.” She hesitates. “A man working for the Secretary of State has been harassing me, trying to get me to tell him where Bruce is. I keep telling him I don’t know, but he won’t believe me. He’s even come by court. I can’t have him coming to court and messing with my job.” She can feel herself getting worked up, and she tries to take a few calming breaths. There isn’t a lot that gets Jen upset, but someone interfering in her professional life is definitely one of them. She has to deal with enough sexist assholes as it is.

Steve’s eyes darken at the mention of the Secretary of State. “Of course not,” Steve says. “That is entirely unacceptable. We’ve had dealings with Secretary Ross before. And this isn’t the first time he’s decided to make your cousin Bruce his special project.” There’s a hint of disgust in his voice. “You’re in Manhattan, correct?”

“Close enough. I work for the New York District Attorney’s office.”

“We’ve still got the Avengers Tower there with good people manning the place,” he tells her. “If General Ross continues to harass you, I want you to go there and ask for Bucky Barnes or Bobbi Morse. Tell them I sent you.”

Jen was kind of hoping for more. “Sure.”

Steve sees the disappointment and tries to reassure her. “I’ll talk to Tony and Rhodey. They have a better relationship with Ross than I do. That’s actually not saying much,” he admits. “But maybe they can convince him to leave you alone.”

“Thank you. Anything you can do, I would appreciate.”

“Understood.” He gives her an encouraging smile. “So the District Attorney’s office. That sounds exciting.”

“It can be. It’s nice to feel like I’m making a difference, helping to put bad guys away,” she says with a shy smile. “But it’s nothing like what you all do here.”

He gives her an encouraging smile. “Would you like a tour?”

Her eyes light up. “Really?”

“Really. I’ve got time if you do.”

“Yeah. Yes. Please.”

“Great.” He gets up. “If you want, you can leave your bag with Terry out front. Only if you want to.”

She guides the strap over her head so that it rests across her body. “I’d rather keep it with me thanks.”

“Sure. No problem. Follow me.” He leads the way to back to the receptionist area. “Please keep in mind that I’m not usually the tour guide. So you can either have the ‘I don’t know’ version or the ‘making it up as I go’ version.”

Jen laughs. “Gee, both of those sound great. I don’t know how to choose. I kinda want to see what you make up. But then I won’t have anything to compare it to.” She seems really torn despite the playful tone.

“Well, guess it depends on if you want truth or fiction.”

She smiles. “Bruce used to say there was more truth in fiction than most people realize.”

Steve considers that. “He’s probably right about that.”

“He usually was.” A sad smile appears on her face. “He was the one who encouraged me to go to law school.”

“Bruce is a good guy.” He scratches his nose. “I don’t know if you know this, but he’s seeing an old war buddy of mine. At least I assume they’re still together.”

Jen nods. “He was so nervous about telling me. I kept pressing him to start dating now that he was back.”

“I didn’t realize you two were in contact.”

“Email. Video calls.” She shrugs. “He helped me find a realtor when I decided to take the job in the DA’s office.”

“Oh yeah? Where’d you move from?”

“L.A.”

“You a Dodgers fan?”

The question throws her. “Uh, no. I’m not really into baseball.”

He looks a little embarrassed. “Right. Sorry.”

“No worries.” A corner of her mouth quirks up. “I was here a month before the Sokovia incident but was too busy getting my life together to see him.” She shakes her head.

“I’m sorry.”

She shrugs. “Story of my life. I’m always late or busy.”

“Come on,” Steve says. “Unless you’re too busy to hear about the secret history of the Avengers.”

She appreciates him trying to make her feel better. Nodding, she follows him to the back of the building and out to the training grounds

xxx

Frigga steps out of Yggdrasil and onto Midgard. She looks around at the half-hidden stones arranged in a circle. She can feel the magic seeping through it and wonders if she could get through on her own. She tries a few simple opening spells. The barrier feels as though it weakens but not enough to get through.

The center begins to shimmer.

Rhiannon appears in the center. She smiles and holds her hands out to the Norse Queen. “Welcome, Queen Frigga.”

Frigga takes her hands. “Thank you, Queen Rhiannon.” They embrace.

“Were you trying to open the portal?”

She nods. “I’m embarrassed to admit it.”

“Don’t be,” Rhiannon replies. “You almost opened it. Come. Let’s go have some tea.” She takes them both through the portal and into Otherworld.

There’s a carriage waiting to take them to Fairyland Hillfort. They climb in.

Frigga takes her friend’s hand. “How have you been, Rhiannon?”

“I’ve been good. Morgan La Fay has gone quiet. It’s making everyone nervous.”

“Oh yes. We have a few of those.”

“How is our son?” Rhiannon asks.

“Has he not come to visit you?” Then Frigga remembers where his focus has been. “You probably haven’t heard the latest.” She takes a breath. “Steve has found Fenrir, our grandchild.”

“Has he? That’s wonderful.” The Fae reconsiders her reaction. “Is it wonderful?”

The Norse Queen smiles. “I think so. I hope so.” She tells Rhiannon about Loki’s vigil on Vanaheim. “I’m not surprised he didn’t tell you. I learned about it from Thor.”

Her green eyes widen. “Did you?”

“I did. During a council meeting.” She takes a deep breath. “He could have waited until we were alone. But no. Thor needed to tell us then and there.” She does not sound pleased.

“Children can be such children sometimes.”

“How very true.”

“I imagine Loki was a handful growing up,” Rhiannon says.

“Yes. But in a good way,” Frigga assures her. “His aptitude for magic certainly made things interesting. Poor Mørk. There were times he would have preferred to be more like the others.”

“Was it difficult for him?”

“Yes. But growing up is difficult.”

The Fae Queen laughs. “I remember. Barely. But I remember.”

“Me, too, though sometimes it’s very hazy.” Frigga can see the wooden structures of Fairyland Fort getting closer. “I do miss those days before talk of marriage and alliances, when I would get a few hours to play out in the garden or sit outside with a good story.”

“I would have tea parties,” Rhiannon tells her. “And I loved to run around chasing people.”

“And then one day, you’re the one being chased.”

They arrive at the fort where they are helped out of the carriage. Then Rhiannon leads the way to the garden. On the way, she informs a servant that they will be taking tea out there.

“It’s so beautiful,” Frigga exclaims when they step outside again.

The garden is lush with almost every shade of green. There are flutes and bulbs in purple, pink, blue, and yellow dotting the landscape. The trees including a large hazel provide lots of shade. In a particularly lovely area, there is a small table with three chairs. Rhiannon leads Frigga to it. “Things grow very well here,” she says.

“So I see. I’m jealous.”

“Are you? I have a feeling if it were too easy, you’d lose interest.”

Frigga smiles. “Perhaps. That might explain how I’ve managed to stay with Odin for all these years.”

“Not out of love?” Rhiannon asks.

“I didn’t marry him out of love, but I did grow to love him.”

“And our boy?”

Frigga likes the sound of that. “I loved Loki from the moment I held him. I have wondered, though, what would you have called him had Laufey not taken him from you?”

Rhiannon takes a slow breath. “I was waiting to see him before naming him. But then I never saw him. He was always my lost boy.”

The Asgardian reaches over and takes the other Queen’s hand. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that.”

“At least he didn’t die. At least he had a mother who loved him.”

“And now he has two,” Frigga smiles.

The tea comes. Rhiannon pours and hands the Queen a cup. “Other than the bomb Thor dropped, how ar things on Asgard?”

“Good. My granddaughter Thrud is there now. I get to see her at least every other day. My other granddaughter, our granddaughter Helena comes to see me once a week for lessons.”

“Lessons?”

Frigga nods as she swallows the tea in her mouth. “Magic lessons. It might be good for her to come here and learn with you.”

Rhiannon feels herself getting a little nervous. “I’d like that. I’d love to meet her and my other grandbabies.” There’s a sadness in her eyes as she says it.

“I’ll talk to Helena and Loki and see how soon we can all visit.”

“Thank you, Frigga. You’re a good woman.”

“I don’t know about that. I’ve done my best as mother, wife, and queen. It wasn’t always enough, but I did try.”

“That’s all we can do,” Rhiannon reminds her. “Being queen can be a thankless job. Almost as thankless as being a mother,” she jokes. “But like being a mother, it has some amazing perks.”

“That it does,” Frigga admits. She looks at the dark-haired Fae and smiles. “It’s nice to talk with someone who truly understands.”

“It is, isn’t it.”

The birds continue their songs as the two queens discuss life in their realms and the duties they are expected to perform. Rhiannon is truly the one in charge here in her kingdom. In Asgard, it’s the king who is in charge. Frigga’s role is largely ceremonial, supportive. She’s tried to change that over the years with mixed results. They also talk more about their childhood. And before they know it, a large black raven comes and lands on the third chair. 

Frigga recognizes it immediately as Muninn. “Tell Odin I’m on my way.” She turns her attention back to Rhiannon. “This has been so lovely, but I must go. Perhaps next time, you can visit us on Asgard. Then you can at least meet Sleipnir.”

“I would love that,” Rhiannon replies. She takes the Asgardian back to the gateway and returns her to Earth. 

After one last hug and exchange of kisses on the cheeks, the Queen of Asgard disappears.

xxx

Pepper is adding pineapple chunks to the sangria she’s making when Tony walks into the kitchen. He presses against her back and kisses her neck.

Giving him room with a tilt of her head, she makes a face at the way his beard scratches her skin. “I guess this means Nicholas is down for his nap.”

“It is.” His hands move up and cup her breasts. He gently massages them. “Maybe you can slip on something a bit naughty.”

“Rhodey and Rae are going to be here in about 20 minutes,” she reminds him. “I don’t have time to slip into anything.” She pours a little of the drink into a glass to taste. Then she offers him some, tilting the cup against his mouth for him.

“Mmm. Tasty.”

“Thank you.”

“So we’ve got 20 minutes.” He kisses her shoulder. “Nicholas is asleep.” He moves the strap of her dress so he can kiss beneath it. “Vision is in New York.” The strap is off her shoulder now as he gives her skin another kiss. “And you are looking super sexy in this dress.”

“Something tells me you’d think I looked sexy no matter what I was wearing.”

“Of course I would. I love you,” he replies innocently.

Pepper doesn’t believe that’s the reason, but it doesn’t matter, especially not when he touches her like that. “Nineteen minutes.” She presses against him and reaches beneath her dress, pulling off her underwear.

“You naughty girl,” Tony rumbles in her ear.

“I’m allowed to be naughty,” she reminds him. “You aren’t.” She steps out of one of the legs holes.

He loves it when she gets like this. “Am I allowed to do this?” He gives her breasts a squeeze.

Her breath deepens. “Yes. That is allowed.” She slowly moves her ass as she presses it against him. She can feel him harden beneath the fabric constraining him. “You better free that thing before your pants break.”

“You want me to free Woody?”

She groans. “No. Woody ruins the mood.” She uses her sexy voice to say, “I want you to free your long, thick, aching penis.”

It’s his turn to groan, though his sounds very different. “Yes, Madam Pepper.” Although he hates letting go of her breasts, he does but only for as long as it takes to unfasten his trousers and take out his cock. He gives it a couple of strokes. “Done,” he says as his hands return to her breasts.

Pepper pushes him away. “Not so fast, Brownie.” She moves to a clear part of the counter. She bends over, grasping the edge with her hands. Her feet spread apart, her white thong still around one of her feet. Looking over her shoulder, she tells him, “Lift up my skirt.”

Unable to speak, he walks over and does as she commands. His hands caress her ass. “You are so beautiful.”

“Now get on your knees and lick me.” 

Tony gets down. “Wait. Chocolate or vanilla?”

“Really, Tony? Couldn’t you think of any other words to make it sound less sexy?”

Realizing his mistake, he tries to make up for it. First he uses his fingers to slowly stroke her pussy. “I meant would you like me to lick beautiful wet pussy or your tight little ass.”

“Pussy,” she breathes. “Though that feels good.” It feels even better when he presses his tongue against her. “Tony,” she breathes. “Do you need me?”

“Yeth.” It’s the best ‘yes’ he can manage while his tongue is busy.

“Then take me. Hard. Now,” Pepper orders.

Tony grabs the counter to pull himself up. It’s possible a groan may escape his lips not from pleasure but from just trying to get up. He gets behind her, lines up, and pushes in. That groan is definitely one from pleasure.

“Hard,” she reminds him. “Hard and fast.”

“Hard and fast coming right up.” He pulls his pants down to his knees for comfort. Then grabs her hips and pulls her to him with each thrust. Soon he doesn’t need to. 

Pepper has always been an active participant, and today is no exception. She thrusts back every time he thrusts forward. “Yes. That’s good.” She checks the time on the microwave. They’ve still got 12 minutes. “Harder.”

He goes harder. He goes as hard as he can. Afraid he’s going to come first, he starts thinking about DUM-E while he wraps one arm around Pepper’s waist. His newly-freed hand is used to gently tease her clit.

“Tony!” She moves faster. “A little left.” She moans when he finds the right spot. Soon she’s shaking. Then it comes, a wave of pleasure that feels like the ultimate release.

Grateful, extremely grateful that she came, Tony stops thinking of robots and comes almost immediately after.

Seven minutes. Pepper hopes her guests aren’t early. “Nice work, Brownie.”

“Thank you, Mistress Pepper.”

“Could you get me a paper towel?” she asks.

“Sure.” Tony pulls up his pants but leaves them open.

She uses it to clean herself off. Only after the dirty paper towel is thrown away does she put her underwear back on. She smooths her skirt down and washes her hand. There’s a relaxed smile on her lips. “Thank you, Honey.”

“No, thank _you_ , Pep.” He kisses her cheek.

“Don’t forget your pants.” She pulls the meat out of the refrigerator. It’s been marinating in preparation for grilling by Tony and Rhodey.

“I’m not gonna forget…” He looks down and sees that his trousers are still undone. He refastens them. It’s his turn to wash his hands. He looks at Pepper and smiles. “You have sex hair.”

She looks horrified. “Do I?” She rushes to a mirror. “I do not,” she says as she smooths her hair.

“I think it’s sexy.”

“You think everything is sexy.”

Tony raises a finger. “Not everything. Most things, probably. But not everything.”

FRIDAY’s voice interrupts. “James, Rae, and Marika Rhodes have arrived.” A moment later, the doorbell rings.

Pepper looks up at the clock. Two minutes early. Not bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short. Work kept me very busy this week. 
> 
> Jennifer Walters appears at the request of Sybil Silverphoenix (ff) and Sat-Isis (ff) who both requested her. For those of you not familiar, Jennifer became She-Hulk in the comics after a car accident that required Bruce to give her a blood transfusion.
> 
> Rhiannon and Frigga’s afternoon together was for FireChildSlytherin5 (ff) who would like them to become BFFs. And JuneOokami (ff) wanted to know if Rhiannon could walk the roots of Yggdrasil. This chapter had the beginnings of an answer. Like Frigga’s experience with the Faerie gate, Rhiannon could walk Yggdrasil, but it would take a lot of effort and practice to do so.
> 
> I wanted to put some of the get together with Rhodey, Rae, and Marika, but I ran out of time. It may appear in next week’s chapter. So… Until next time…


	258. To Grill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's Birthday / Fourth of July. Loki gets an unexpected surprise.  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Bucky & Carol   
> **Explicit Content:** Anal Sex

It’s Steve’s birthday. It’s Steve’s birthday, and Loki is alone in the Ser Skoden waiting for the son he doubts will ever come. He wonders why he is here instead of with his fiancé who is turning 99 today, a child by Asgardian standards. An infant. But so few Midgardians live to be that age.

“You have chosen your revenge well, Fenrir my son. Forcing me to wait, testing to see how long I actually will is a cruel test of my love. Particularly since that love is largely conceptual. The love of a father for his child. We do not know each other. We may end up not even liking each other. And yet here I wait.” He makes a face. “Talking to myself. Pretending you’re out there.”

His green eyes scan through the trees. “Do you come to check? Do you have others check for you? Is the idea of me so deplorable that you cannot bring yourself to look upon me?”

Movement catches his eye. A moment later, he sees a bushy tail halfway up a tree. A squirrel. Loki breathes again. It is not his son. It is not the creatures wanting to take his magic. Of course not. They couldn’t be here. They couldn’t be here.

“This place is fine in the daylight. But I do not think I could spend a night here, not without barriers of protection.” He frowns. “Not that this place looks anything like where I was. It’s very different. But it’s a hard thing to get over, that feeling of fear and vulnerability.”

His head jerks to the right at a sound. Was it a sound? It is. Someone is approaching.

Loki’s body tenses. He rests a hand on Panteren.

A familiar form appears carrying a large bag. There’s a smile of recognition and a wave. The man closes the distance in the time it takes Loki to stand.

“Steve, what are you doing here?”

He scratches his nose. “Well, I realized that for my birthday all I wanted was to spend it with you.”

The god’s heart swells. “You wonderfully ridiculous man.” He pulls Steve into a strong hug. “I love you. And Happy Birthday again.”

“Thank you again. I brought you some food.” Steve sets the bag down and pulls out a blanket. This he lays on the ground before sitting on it. He pats the spot next to him.

Loki smiles and takes a seat there. “What else do you have in the bag of wonders?”

“Let’s find out.” As he pulls out each container, her names the contents. “We have deviled eggs, a favorite of mine. We have some grilled vegetables and fruits – bell pepper, onion, pineapple, squash. Ooh, here is some potato salad. Yummy. Now we get to the meat - steak and chicken. Here’s some beer and water to wash it down. And of course, for dessert, some apple pie.”

Loki watches in awe. “I hope you’re going to help me eat all this.”

“Of course.” He pulls out a couple of plates, napkins, and cutlery. He loads up each plate and hands one to the god.

“You’re amazing.”

That smile that’s a mixture of shyness and pride appears on his lips. “You’re pretty amazing yourself.”

Wanting to see a blush with that smile, Loki says, “I have half a mind to give you your birthday sex right here right now, but the food smells too good.”

Steve’s cheeks turn a little pink. “Not sure you want your son’s first view of you to be while having sex.”

“Good point.” He leans in. “Is it weird that the thought of him catching us makes it more exciting?”

The blush deepens. “No. Maybe. It probably should be?”

Loki gives him a soft kiss, sucking on his lower lip. Then he pulls away and begins to eat. “If you want to return to your party afterwards –“

“Not my party,” Steve tells him. “It’s a Fourth of July party. They don’t need me there. And I’d rather be here.”

“You’re certain?” There’s a vulnerability in the green eyes almost as though questioning why anyone would choose to be with him.

“I’m certain,” he replies with conviction. “Now eat.”

Loki nods. “Since you have Toothgrinder, we could go to New York for the fireworks.”

Steve considers it then shakes his head. “They’re having fireworks at the Avengers Facility. I want to be there with my team.”

“Such loyalty. It’s very sexy,” he says as he cuts into his meat. Then he brings it to his mouth, wrapping his lips over it, and slowly puling the fork away.

Blue eyes stare. “You are so cruel to me.”

He swallows. “And this surprises you?”

“No,” Steve admits. “Just thought given the circumstances you’d be kinder to me.”

“The circumstances?”

When he looks at Loki, it’s with strength. “I only reward kindness. And cruelty, well, that needs to be punished.”

Loki licks his lips. “Yes, Sir. I do recall those circumstances now that you mention it.”

“I thought you might.”

“And now who’s the cruel one,” the god mutters.

“Still you. I’m the just one,” he teases. “Tony is the funny one, and Natasha is the badass.”

“Is that what they are,” Loki states. “And here I thought Sam was the funny one.”

“Nope. Sam is the sane one.”

The god barks out a laugh, his tongue peeking out. “Now that is definitely true. Alright, Clint then. Clint is the funny one.”

“Clint is funny,” Steve acknowledges. “Maybe we can have two funny ones.”

“Is that allowed?”

“Does it matter?” He playful bumps Loki. “When has that ever stopped you, Trickster?”

“Only on the rarest of occasions,” the god confirms.

“Well there you go. Clint and Tony are the funny ones.” He eats a triumphant forkful of potato salad.

“Yes, Darling. You are so very good.”

Steve leans over and kisses him. “Love you, Kitten.”

“Love you back, Birthday Boy.”

xxx

Laying in a lounge chair by the pool, Jessica Drew stretches her arms out. She’s wearing a red bikini and dark sunglasses. “Knowing an Avenger definitely has its perks.”

“You know two Avengers,” Carol reminds her from the pool. “Bucky, where are you? The water is lonely.”

A tennis ball bounces from the inside of the tower and into the pool. Howard chases after it, jumping into the water after it.

“Not what I meant!”

Bucky comes out with a platter of hamburger patties. “Sorry, Sparkles. I’ve got some grilling to do. If you don’t like Howard, maybe you can entice the Duchess to go in.”

“I don’t know why you insist on calling me that,” Jess says as Carol admires Bucky’s bare chest above the dark gray swimming trunks she bought him.

“You’re British and carry yourself like royalty,” he replies as he places the patties on the grill. They give a satisfying sizzle that brings a smile to his face.

“Well the Duchess would like another mojito.”

“Did we finish the pitcher already?” Carol gets out of the pool wearing an athletic one-piece blue bathing suit that accentuates her shoulders and arms.

Jess looks over and sees the pitcher about half full. “Will you look at that. It’s like magic.”

“Some P.I. you are,” Carol teases, grabbing her towel and drying off. “Want another beer, Bucky-Bear?”

He checks how much is still in his bottle. “Nah. I’m good. Thanks.”

Jess holds her glass out to her best friend.

Carol huffs but still refills the glass before pouring more for herself. Then she goes to see how Bucky is doing. Standing behind him, she rests her chin on his shoulder. “Smells good.”

He points with his spatula. “The super thick ones have cheese in the middle. I saw it on one of those food shows.” 

There are three thick ones and four plain ones on the grill. Carol would be concerned but she knows Bucky’s appetite. She smiles. “Sounds almost as good as you.” She kisses his shoulder.

“They’ll be ready soon. The fixings are already cut up and in the refrigerator outside.”

“You are so good.” She kisses his cheek.

Jess screams, “Howard!”

Howard is out of the pool and looking innocent.

“What happened?”

“The dog –“ That’s as far as she gets before he starts shaking the water off again, splashing Jess and making her roll away from him.

“Good boy,” Bucky says.

Howard’s tail wags happily as he trots up to see what his human is doing. Whatever it is, it smells delicious. He drops the wet tennis ball and looks up, his tongue visible as he pants.

“It’ll be a few more minutes, buddy.”

Carol gives him a look. “Is that why there’s an extra non-cheese patty?”

“It’s not extra,” he tells her. “That was always Howard’s.”

She kisses his shoulder again. “It’s a good thing you’re so sexy.” She pats his abs.

He gives her a grin. “Not so bad yourself, Sparkles. You put the fireworks to shame.”

“Speaking of, did you remember your earplugs?”

“I’m gonna get some earphones from the shooting range,” he tells her. He finds they work better than earplugs.

“Okay.” She pats his back and goes to make sure Jess is okay. “You still alive?”

“Yes. Barely.”

Carol laughs. “Thank goodness. I know how deadly dog wet spray can be.” She meant for that to come out much more coherent than it did. Although her friend’s eyes are hidden by large dark sunglasses, she can tell she’s being given a look.

“Dog wet spray?”

“You know what I mean.” She sits and refills her glass from the pitcher.

“Yes, I speak Carol.”

Bucky calls over that the burgers are almost ready.

His girlfriend smiles. “And that is Bucky for ‘get the condiments out of the fridge’.” She gets up and heads inside. “I want my bun toasted,” she says as she passes him.

“Oh I’ll toast your bun alright.”

Jess follows her friend. “You two are disgusting.”

“You’re just jealous.”

“Yes, but you’re still disgusting.”

When they come back outside, Bucky asks, “What happened to Sam? Why isn’t he here?”

“Something about Steve’s birthday and needing to work early tomorrow.” She shrugs. “I reminded him about your PTSD hoping it would entice him to join us. But no.” She pouts. “Not even that could tempt him.”

“Well look at it this way,” he says as he takes the patties off the grill, “I’m only one guy with PTSD. There he’s got a whole mess of people with a whole lot of issues. If you couldn’t entice him to come, then nothing could.”

Jess smiles. “I’m starting to like you, Barnes.”

“Starting?” he and Carol asks together.

She pretends not to have heard them, instead setting the bun halves on the grill to toast. 

xxx

Steve and Loki return to Earth in plenty of time. After locking Toothgrinder in his pen and feeding him, they head to the party.

It’s the first Fourth of July at the Avengers Facility, and it feels kind of like a company picnic and kind of like a family reunion. Most people who work here also live here, and only a few of them decided to go away for the holiday weekend. 

There is a skeleton crew working, monitoring news sources in case anything major happens that requires the Avengers. Maria Hill is part of that crew. (It made Johnny’s decision to stay in New York that much easier.)

Sam passes Steve and Loki as he and a few others are taking food to those working. They enter the command center and put the dishes on a side table. “How goes it?” Sam asks Maria.

“Quiet,” she replies. “How’s the party?”

“Not quiet. But I gotta say, the talent show hasn’t been half bad.” A few others nod their agreement. “I was disappointed that you didn’t participate.”

She barks out a laugh. “You do not want me participating. Believe me.”

“Why not? You could pull some Sandra Bullock self-defense performance art thing.”

There’s an amused look on her face. “Are you talking about Miss Congeniality?”

He gets a little defensive. “That is a really funny movie. A comedy classic. Shut up,” he finally says as she laughs.

“Sorry. You’re right. It’s a funny movie.”

“Damn straight.” He points at one of the other working agents. “You agree it’s funny, right?”

“Uh, I’ve never seen it.”

“You’ve never seen it?”

“It was before my time,” she explains softly.

His eyes widen. “Before your time? How is that possible?”

She shrugs. “I was a kid when it came out.”

Sam shakes his head then returns his attention to Maria. “Be sure to get some food.”

“I will.” Maria suspects he’s there to make sure she’s okay. She is. Sometimes she swears Sam is waiting for her to break because of her long-distance relationship with Johnny. Then again, maybe she’s being paranoid.

“Okay. You should be able to see the fireworks from out that window,” he tells everyone. “Should be happening around 9:15, 9:30.”

“Thank you, Sam.” 

At dusk, a handful of people walk around handing out earplugs to those that want them. It also gives those that would prefer to skip the fireworks time to head back into one of the buildings. (It’s something Steve specifically asked to be done and was happy to find that Sam already had the same idea.)

Twenty minutes later, Steve has his arm wrapped around Loki as fireworks burst in the sky.

xxx

When the sky is still and only the stars fill the sky, Loki takes Steve’s hand, stands, then guides him slowly back to their room.

“Kitten, we should probably help clean up.”

“It’s your birthday. You are not helping to clean up.”

“But…” He looks around as Loki continues to pull him forward.

“No buts. Pietro can clean much faster than you,” Loki reminds him.

“Poor kid is always on clean-up crew.”

“He’s not the only one helping, and I know you helped set up. So no guilt,” the god insists before giving him a quick kiss.

Steve smiles. “I’ll do my best. But you may have to distract me. Think you can manage?”

Loki raises an eyebrow. “Distract you? It will be difficult. Nine out of 10 people who try fail. But I have a good feeling.” He pinches his love’s ass.

“Hey!”

“That’s one. Only 98 more to go.”

He grabs Loki’s hand. “Oh you think so, huh?”

“Would you prefer a spanking instead?” He wriggles his eyebrows.

Steve laughs. “You nut.”

When they get to the door of their room, Loki pauses. “With Fenrir and the wedding coming up, I haven’t had time to shop for a birthday present.”

“I know, Kitten. It’s fine,” he assures him. “I don’t need anything.”

“I still wanted to do something special.”

Blue eyes look at the closed door. “Loki, what did you do?”

The Trickster pushes the door open.

Steve can’t believe what he’s seeing. Still holding Loki’s hand, he steps inside what is now a small dance hall. There’s a big band on stage playing a slow Cole Porter tune. The dance floor is dotted with a few dancing couples but is mostly empty. He looks at his lover to thank him and finds he’s dressed in a World War II era British dress uniform. His own clothes feel different, and he looks down to see he’s also in a dress uniform, this time American. “I’ve seen you do this dozens of times, but it’s still unbelievable.”

“But you approve?”

“Very much so.” He pulls Loki against him and starts leading him across the floor. He doesn’t care that it’s inauthentic, that there are same sex and interracial couples dancing. The world he knew back then would not have accepted any of those things. It would never have accepted him with Loki. And now here he is, 99 years old and dancing with the great love of his life, a love who is not only a man but also an alien from another planet. The world is incredible sometimes.

They dance until their feet hurt. Then Loki brings Steve on stage, sitting him front and center of the band. He grabs the microphone. “Darling, I listened to song after song about birthdays, and I didn’t like any of them. So instead I’ll sing this.” He motions to the band. They begin to play a lyrical tune, and after a short introduction, he begins to sing. “Do I love you, do I? Doesn’t one and one make two? Do I love you, do I? Does July need a sky of blue? Would I miss you, would I If you ever should go away? If the sun should desert the day What would life be?”

Steve smiles, recognizing it immediately even though it’s kind of a deep Cole Porter cut. He can feel the color rise into his cheeks as Loki (or Lieutenant Frost) sings to him.

“Will I leave you? Never,” he continues to sing. “Could the ocean leave the shore? Will I worship you forever? Isn’t heaven forevermore? Do I love you, do I? Oh my dear, it’s so easy to see. Don’t you know I do? Don’t I show I do? Just as you love me.” Loki pays no attention to the applause from the created audience. He is focused entirely on his love.

Taking the god’s hand, Steve rises up and kisses him. “That was beautiful. May I sing something to you?”

Loki chuckles. “It’s your birthday. You can do whatever you like.” He gestures to the microphone waiting on the stand.

He makes a face. “It’s not a ‘40s song though.”

“No matter. Tell the band the song and artist. Hopefully I know it.”

Steve turns to the band leader as he steps up to the microphone. “It’s called ‘Here with Me’ by Susie Suh.” He gets blank stares from the band and a shrug from Loki. “Um, okay. Drummer, give me a boom, ba-doom, ba-do-ba, boom ba-da-doom, ba-doom, ba-do-ba, boom badadoom, ba-doom,” he continues until the drummer is with him. He turns to Loki and starts singing, trusting the band will catch on. “Caught in the riptide, I was searching for the truth. There was a reason, I collided into you.” It’s a short verse, and the chorus comes immediately after those lines. “Calling your name in the midnight hour, Reaching for you from the endless dream, So many miles between us now, But you are always here with me.” He’ll repeat the chorus two more times, each time grateful they aren’t actually apart.

Loki claps then does a bow with his head and hands as though in worship or surrender. He isn’t sure which or if there is even a difference between the two. “That was beautiful. Though I’m not sure I’m the best person to meet when searching for truth.”

“That’s the funny thing,” Steve replies as he moves Loki’s hair behind his ear. “You’re an amazing liar, and that makes you the best person at finding the truth.”

“Whose truth?” the god wonders.

“Mine. Ours.”

“And what is our truth?” he wonders.

“That I love you.” Steve smiles and sings the end of the Cole Porter song. “Don’t you know I do? Don’t I show I do? Just as you love me.” He places a soft kiss on the god’s lips. There’s another round of applause that prompts him to ask, “Can we lose the audience now please?”

Loki snaps his fingers, and they are alone in the dance hall. It’s quiet and a little eerie.

“We’re going to need a bed,” Steve says.

In the blink of an eye, they are back in their Avengers Facility quarters. It’s true they never actually left, but it is still a little shocking, helped no doubt by the fact that they are standing on the bed. Their clothes are back to what they had on before, too.

“Thank you, Kitten.”

“Anything for you, my love.” They kiss again and again, each kiss growing in passion.

Steve grabs Loki and drops down onto the bad, pulling the god down with him. The sound startles Oliver in his Balmoral cat tower. “Sorry, Ollie,” he apologizes. “Go back to sleep.”

“He was having a bath,” Loki informs him.

Eyebrows raised, he accuses, “You mean your full attention wasn’t on me?”

He gives a single shoulder shrug. “Sorry, Darling.”

“You should be.” He pulls his lover closer. “I want all your attention.”

Long fingers slide over Steve’s chest. “You have it.”

“Good.” He gently takes the fingers in his and kisses them. “I love you.”

Loki can’t help but smile. “I love you back.” He welcomes the kiss that comes next.

Steve takes his time undressing the god. Even so, it seems like no time at all before Loki is naked. He runs his hands over the toned skin.

“You’re overdressed,” Loki says.

“Am I?”

“Mm-hmm.” Green eyes hold a challenge. “The birthday boy should be wearing his birthday suit and nothing else.”

Steve’s eyebrows rise. “Is that so.”

“It is so.” He tugs on the waistband. “I believe it’s even a law.”

“A law? Where?” he asks, obviously not believing.

“Wakanda,” Loki replies easily. 

“You know I can check that, right?”

“You wouldn’t wake T’Challa just to ask that.”

“Wouldn’t I?” Steve starts to undress. “Plus I don’t have to wake him. I could always text him instead.”

“That won’t get you an answer before your birthday ended,” Loki points out.

“True. But I’ve already decided to wear my birthday suit,” he unfastens his trousers. “The answer would inform me for next year.”

Loki watches, eyes full of hunger. “Is that what you’re going to do?”

“Maybe.” He’s only in his underwear now. “Depends on whether you want to admit you lied to me.”

The god pretends to be shocked. “Would I lie to you?”

“Yes,” Steve replies simply. “You’ve done it before.” He keeps his blue boxers on just because he knows it will bother him.

“You’ve forgotten something,” Loki tells him.

“Have I?” He reaches over and gets the lube. “There we are. Got everything.”

“No, you’ve forgotten something.” He stares at the front of Steve’s underwear.

“Foreplay?” he purposely guesses incorrectly.

Loki’s eyebrows rise. “Alright, two things you’ve forgotten.”

Steve smiles and leans in. “You’re sexy when you’re annoyed.” There’s a kiss. “Then again, you’re always sexy.”

“You just like to tease me,” he pouts.

“And you like to be teased,” Steve replies as his fingers slide caress the gods neck and slide down to his nipple. His tongue circles the edge of the other nipple before his mouth closes around it.

Loki closes his eyes and smiles as he feels a rush of blood course down to his cock. “You know me so well.”

“Mmm.” He blows on the now wet nipple and gets a thrill from watching it harden. “I love making your body react to me.”

“It’s…definitely reacting.”

Steve straddles him and grabs his wrists, pinning them just above his head. “Now this is a beautiful view.” He rubs himself against his lover, the thin material between them both frustrating and arousing them.

“It can’t be nearly as good as mine,” Loki responds in a husky voice. His chest rises and falls with each deep breath. He licks his lips in anticipation. “Is this how you want me? Or shall I get on my hands and knees.”

“This is how I want you,” Steve tells him. “Just like this.” He bites Loki’s chin just before rubbing hard against him. “Don’t move.” He gets up to get the lubricant.

Loki stays as still as he can, but he’s aching for Steve’s attention.

“Good Kitten.” He smiles. “Now, should I take off my underwear now or after I’ve prepared you?”

The god does not answer for two reasons. First, he assumes it was a rhetorical question. Two, he wasn’t given permission to answer.

Steve ponders the decision for a while as he runs his eyes slowly over the god’s body. “You look like a sculpture.”

“Lifeless and unmoving?”

He shakes his head. “Beautiful to the point where I can’t believe you’re real.”

“I’m real,” Loki assures him. “Flesh and blood and completely yours.”

It’s the way those green eyes are looking at him that finally helps him decide. He pulls the boxer shorts down and steps out of them. After sitting between Loki’s legs, he coats his hand in lubricant. He rests his thumb at the base of his lover’s testicles. His middle finger swirls around the puckered hole.

Loki opens his legs wider. “I need you.”

“I know. I need you, too.”

“Then show me.”

Steve’s eyebrows rise. “So demanding.”

He pouts. “I’m sorry, Darling.”

“Don’t be. If it bothered me, I would have done this.” He slaps him across the cheek.

Loki closes his eyes as a smile appears on his open mouth. “Perhaps I should start bothering you.” He looks up into the blue eyes.

“Is that how you want to play this?” He pushes his finger inside.

The god tenses for a moment. “Maybe. Only if the punishment remains that stimulating.”

Steve’s response is to push in another finger. “Is that stimulating enough for you?”

“Getting there.” His muscles are tense. He tries to relax, to breathe through the intrusion he feels.

“Guess I’ll need to try harder.” Steve pinches Loki’s nipple.

“Much harder,” the unimpressed god agrees.

“Oh yeah?” He slaps Loki again.

There’s another smile of satisfaction. “Better.” He frowns when he feels Steve’s fingers stop moving. “Is something wrong?”

“No. I just…”

“Just?” Loki prompts.

He looks into the green eyes. “I love you. I wanted to make love to you.”

It’s Steve’s birthday, and here Loki was changing this away from what he wanted. A pea-sized ball of guilt settles into his stomach. “Right. Of course. I’m sorry.” He strokes Steve’s cheek. “I’m ready.”

“If you’re not into this…”

“I’m into this. I’m into you.” He tries a small smile. “Technically you’re in me.” The joke doesn’t seem to have worked. He moves on to another tactic. “I remember the first time you made love to me. It was the first time anyone had ever made love to me. I hated you for it.” His fingers brush over Steve’s lips. “Who knew such gentle touches could completely destroy me.”

“I never meant to destroy you, Loki. I just wanted something real, something meaningful.”

He nods. “I know.” He cups his cheek. “This is real. This is meaningful.” He guides his love down into a kiss. “Love me.”

“I do love you,” Steve assures him. He moves his fingers again, gently stretching his lover out. “I love you more than I ever thought possible.”

“Show me,” Loki gently requests. “Make me swell with your touch.”

“My Ocean.” Steve kisses him, carefully adding a third finger into his lover as their tongues caress.

It already hurts more than any slap ever could. All Loki can think is how unworthy he is of this man’s love and how eternally grateful he is for it. He gasps when he feels a stroke against his prostate. “Please, min elskede, don’t make me wait much longer.”

He doesn’t. Steve slides his fingers out. He lines himself up. Looking into his lover’s green eyes, he pushes in slowly.

Loki grabs onto his muscular arms. His eyes rest on the tattoo with Bucky’s name on it. They slide over to see the one of his helmet. He smiles. He smiles wider when he feels Steve’s mouth beneath his jaw. He lifts his head to give him more room. “That’s it,” he breathes as his lover begins to move in slow deep thrusts.

Steve reaches down and take’s Loki’s length into his hand. He strokes in time to the rhythm he’s using. “You’re my King Kong, my mysterious ocean, my beautiful Kitten,” he says against his skin.

“You’re my Fay Ray, my glorious sun, my Darling.” He moans. “I don’t deserve this,” he whimpers.

“You deserve more.” Steve repositions Loki and increases his speed.

The god’s breathing is ragged. “Steve.” It sounds like a plea, a prayer. His fingers move to his lover’s ass, encouraging a deeper thrust. They continue until they find his hole. He traces it with his finger as his own pleasure mounts. “Steve,” he breathes again.

“Stay with me.”

“I’ll never leave.”

“Come with me.”

“Wherever you wish.”

Steve gasps as his orgasm gets nearer. His thrusts become more chaotic. The rhythm is lost. There’s only need and instinct. He feels Loki shudder beneath him when he brushes against the god’s prostate again. He feels the warm splattering of semen against his stomach. He runs his teeth over Loki’s throat as his body races for his release. He cries out when it finally comes, his body driving his semen deep into his lover.

Loki holds him as it comes, stroking his hair. “That’s it. That’s good. So good.”

He collapses onto his lover.

“Happy birthday, Darling.”

Steve smiles. He lifts his head to look at his lover’s face. “It really was.”

xxx

Loki spends the hours waiting for Fenrir to show up by practicing some magic. It’s easier on Vanaheim than on Earth, especially here in the forest. Interestingly, he does not find the magic here as familiar as near the trees on Earth. He’s always known his magic works best in nature. That should have been a clue that his magic was different than Frigga’s. Perhaps he just didn’t wish to see it.

He creates an image of his mother. “We already have a Thor. We don’t need another. What we need, is a Loki.” It was a refrain he used to hear often from her.

“Then why did everyone hate me when I became…me?”

She disappears with a wave of his hand.

This causes him to notice his hands. Soon he’s changing the color of his fingernails to different shades of green and black. He sings snippets of songs, still trying to decide which one he and Steve should dance to. They’ve got the list down to about 10.

Bored with his nails, he stands and transforms the bark of a tree into a mirror. His clothes transform to see what he might wear for the wedding. He’s going to remain a man at least for the ceremony. He tries a tuxedo in white. Too pure and nice. No one would think it’s a good choice. He tries green. It’s better. Perhaps with a black collar. Not bad. 

Maybe something Asgardian instead? He tries his old dress armor, the one he wore for Thor’s coronation. The cape looks ridiculous.

“No capes,” he can’t help but say to his mirror image in the voice of the designer woman on The Incredibles. The cape disappears. “And no Asgardian garb either. I’ll wear it soon enough for the Asgardian wedding.” He tilts his head. “The helmet is a bit much, too. I must have been trying to compensate for something.”

As the light travels over him returning him to his green dress shirt and dark grey trousers, he hears a voice nearby.

“Like giving away all your children?”

Loki turns and sees a dark-haired man with dark eyes holding a sharp fingernail against Steve’s throat. After quickly checking with Steve that he was okay, the green eyes take in the sight.

The man is scruffy looking, and he can see the resemblance to the actor Steve mentioned. There’s a dangerous look in the man’s eyes, eyes that looking a lot like Angrboda’s. That’s all he needs. His heart feels like it’s about to beat out of his chest. His mouth is dry. Fenrir is alive and here and holding his love as though about to kill him.

“Well?” the man presses as his fingernail presses deeper into Steve’s skin.

Loki blinks. “What was the question?”

“Were you compensating for giving away all your children.”

He raises his head. “Nothing could ever compensate of allowing my children to be taken from me,” he replies calmly. “Is there a reason you’re holding my fiancé hostage?”

“I figured if his life was on the line you might actually tell me the truth.”

Loki’s eyebrows rise. “Isn’t it more likely I would tell you whatever I think you want to hear in order to get you to release him?” He sees the uncertainty in the young man’s eyes. “I am Loki, God of Mischief, Trickster, Liesmith. How would you even know if I’m telling you the truth? Or that the truth I’m telling you is actually mine?”

The man’s brow furrows. “There’s only one truth,” he insists.

“There are at minimum three truths at play right now,” the god points out. “Truth is subjective. Facts are what are objective.”

Steve gives him a look. “Really, Loki? You want to discuss the difference between truth and fact _now_?”

“Sorry, Darling.” He looks at the man and takes a breath. “Hello, Fenrir. I am Loki Frigguson, the man who fathered you. I am glad to see that you are well.”

“I know who you are,” he growls.

“Good. Then please let Steve go. There is no need to hurt him when it’s me you wish to hurt.” There is a long wait where nothing happens. “Fenrir, all I wanted was to know you were still alive and to see you with my own eyes.” He gives a sad smile. “I’ve done that. I can ask for no more given what happened. The rest, if there is a rest, is entirely up to you.”

Fenrir frowns. “I have children.” 

Loki looks dumbfounded. That is not at all what he was expecting to hear. “Ch-children? That’s…wonderful. How many?”

“Seven.”

“Seven,” he repeats. He looks at Steve. “I’m a grandfather of seven.”

Steve smiles. “Congratulations, grandpa.”

Loki smiles. “What are their names, their ages? What do they look like? Do you have pictures?”

Fenrir swallows. “Four are six. The other three are two. My mate and I have had trouble conceiving.”

“Your mate is a wolf?” he deduces as Steve looks perplexed.

His muscles tense. “Yes.”

Steve slaps his own forehead. Of course the mate is a wolf. It makes perfect sense. “Is she the brown wolf we met earlier by any chance?”

“Yes.”

“She’s beautiful,” he replies.

“I bet the children are adorable,” Loki says. “Do they still look like pups? Are the older ones on their own yet?” He could ask a thousand more questions but doesn’t want to overwhelm his son. As it is, he can see dread and apprehension in the dark eyes. He raises his hands. “I understand if you don’t feel comfortable answering. I probably have no right to ask.”

“You’re right. You don’t.” His eyes are defiant, as defiant as his father’s can get.

“Fair enough. Let Steve go, and we’ll leave immediately if that’s what you want.” He hates the thought of leaving without getting a glimpse of his grandchildren, but he doesn’t have a lot of options. He’ll find a way later. There will be a way later.

It’s with reluctance that Fenrir lets Steve go.

Steve walks slowly back to the path. This was the first time he had left it. He hopes it’s the last. But before he can get there, Loki pulls him into a hug.

“Are you alright?”

“Fine, Kitten. Just need to get back to the path.”

Loki kisses him before letting him go. “Thank you, Fenrir.”

“Go.”

“Of course.” He changes the mirror back to bark and notices an interest in his son’s eyes. “If you ever wish to learn more about the magic you possess, send word to your great uncle King Freyr. He’ll contact either me or your grandmother Frigga. Whomever you’d prefer.” He follows Steve onto the path. “I’m glad to have met you, Fenrir. I have no doubt you are a better father than I could ever hope to be.” He feels Steve’s hand take his. “Perhaps someday you’ll let me meet my grandchildren.”

The young man just stares at them.

“Do you have any questions before we leave?”

“How could you give me away like that?” He’s trying so hard to keep a neutral face. “I was your son.”

“You _are_ my son.” Loki looks heartbroken. “I was young and naïve and believed what I was told. What’s worse, I was trying to be a good son. I forgot I was supposed to be a good father. But you see,” he tears up, “I had tried that already and had lost my two boys.” He can feel a tear run down his cheek. “And my oldest was the King’s steed. I thought,” He closes his eyes for a moment, “I thought you’d be better off without me. And the sad truth is, you probably were.”

Fenrir looks at his father’s feet. “Come back in a week.”

He squeezes Steve’s hand. “I will.”

“I can’t promise anything.”

“I don’t expect any.”

Fenrir nods and disappears into the forest.

Steve pulls Loki into a hug. “You okay?”

“Ask me in a week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Loki sings to Steve is “Do I Love You” by Cole Porter. I recommend Ella Fitzgerald’s version, because she is always amazing.
> 
> A while ago, prettylittlehead22 (ff) requested that Steve sing to Loki and noted that it had been a long while since Steve had called him Ocean. It took a while for me to get back to that, but here it finally is. The song Steve sings to Loki is called “Here with Me” by Susie Suh and Robot Koch. It was suggested by xosairbearxo (ff).
> 
> A big thank you to Cellis (ao3) for reminding me that Fenrir’s two weeks were up. And it was BriBri217 (ff) who requested that Fenrir hold Steve hostage in the hopes of ensuring that Loki was telling the truth. Unfortunately, it didn’t work quite as expected.
> 
> That’s all for now. I hope you have a fantastic week. Until next time…


	259. To Wrestle With

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga brings Rhiannon to Asgard. Steve delivers his map and sketches to King Freyr. Loki sees Fenrir again.  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Fenrir & Liana  
>  **Explicit Content:** Oral Sex

Frigga waits for Rhiannon outside the Annathill Farm Stone Circle. She greets the Faerie Queen warmly.

Rhiannon looks around. “It’s been a while since I’ve been up here.”

“Oh? How long?”

“Don’t rightly know.”

Frigga nods. “Yes. Before Loki began living here, I hadn’t visited in possibly a thousand years.” She smiles. “There are two ways to Asgard. We can take the Bifrost. It’s colorful and makes you feel a bit strange. Or there’s Yggdrasil, the tree that connects the Nine Realms. Which would you like to take?”

“Which would you suggest?” Rhiannon asks.

“Bifrost to Asgard so you can meet Heimdall. He is worth meeting,” she assures her. “When we return, we can take Yggdrasil. Or try.”

“Try?”

“Yes. Only those who can open the way to Yggdrasil may walk it,” Frigga explains.

“Is there a door nearby?” the Fae asks.

“The door is wherever we summon it to be. Come, we need a clearing for the Bifrost.” When they find an open space, the Queen of Asgard looks up at the sky. “Heimdall, we are ready.”

Rhiannon is blinded by a great light. Then it feels as though her body is being elongated and sucked through a very bright tube. Then everything is dark. She blinks a few times, getting used to the diminished light. She blinks again when she sees a very handsome, very large dark-skinned man with golden eyes. “Hello.”

He smiles with amusement. “Hello.”

“Queen Rhiannon of the Fae, this is Heimdall the All-Seer, Guardian of Asgard.” Frigga leans in. “I told you he was worth meeting.”

Rhiannon smiles. “A pleasure to meet you, Heimdall.”

“The pleasure is mine, Queen Rhiannon.”

Her lips pucker a little. “And a voice to match the handsome face.”

He chuckles. “Welcome to Asgard. I hope you enjoy your stay.”

“Thank you.”

“Come,” Queen Frigga says. “There should be a carriage on the bridge.”

They ride into town, another reason for them to have taken the Bifrost. Rhiannon is able to see Asgard up close this way. She enjoys it very much.

When they get escorted out of the carriage, Queen Frigga turns to her friend. “I’ll probably get in trouble with Loki for doing this, but it would be a shame for you to come all the way here and not meet one of your grandchildren.”

The look on Rhiannon’s face is full of excited anticipation. “Sleipnir?”

“Yes. Odin had no plans to travel, so he should be in the stables.” It’s a bit of a walk but not too bad. “Goran?”

The young man runs over and bows. “Queen Frigga, are you here to see Sleipnir?”

“We are.” She turns to her friend. “This is Goran. He takes care of Sleipnir. Goran, this is Queen Rhiannon, Loki’s other mother.”

His eyes go wide. “I see the resemblance. A pleasure, Queen Rhiannon. I’ll bring Sleipnir out right away.” He hurries off.

“The young have such energy. It‘s one of the few things I miss,” Frigga admits.

Rhiannon gasps as her grandson comes into view. It could be no one else. She barely hears the Asgardian Queen introduce them. Her hand reaches out to his snout.

Goran bows to his queen and quietly leaves them to tend to his other duties.

Sleipnir presses his nose to her hand. He feels the connection and exchanges warm feelings with her. He tells her in his way how good Goran is to him and how he loves his father and how nice Steve is. He shows her Helena and notes how much they look alike.

She takes all of it in with a smile. “You’re extraordinary,” she says as she takes in the images he’s sending. She does her best to provide some to him. “Perhaps someday you can come visit me in my home.”

He nods. He likes this lady. She is easier to communicate with than most people.

Goran returns after a while. “Forgive the interruption, but it’s time for Sleipnir to eat.”

“Of course.” Frigga smiles. “Rhiannon, our lunch is probably ready as well.” She pets her grandson’s side, telling him she would see him soon.

The Fae Queen also says her goodbye, and the two women walk to the Palace arm-in-arm. “He’s so handsome.”

Frigga can’t help but feel proud. “He is, isn’t he. Thankfully the birth wasn’t difficult for Loki. I was concerned,” she admits. “But she did a fine job.” She chuckles. “Poor dear had to remain a mare for a couple of years.”

Rhiannon puts a hand over her mouth. “Oh Loki. And all because of a bet.”

“Not just any bet. But yes, he used to always get into trouble with bets. He almost lost his head because of one.” She shakes her head. It was a frightening time, and she had been ready to whisk Loki away.

“Is he still that way?”

Frigga thinks. “No. Not anymore. He’s still a risk taker though. I shouldn’t complain. It was a risk to go to Steve Rogers after he escaped. Had he not done that…”

Rhiannon looks over at her. “Had he not done that?”

“I would probably not have him now.” She takes a breath. “I wasn’t sure he’d ever forgive me for not telling him he was Jotun.” She corrects herself, “Half Jotun.”

“You didn’t know he was half Fae.”

“No.” She leads Rhiannon to the garden where sandwiches, scones, and tea are laid out. “Jotuns have little magic besides freezing things, so I knew he was not all Jotun. Truth is, I never saw Loki in his Jotun form. I had even convinced myself that he was something else. I thought perhaps he was Aesir or maybe Vanir, and that Odin had either been mistaken or that the child’s magic had hidden him.”

“Until?” Rhiannon sits.

“Until Laufey confirmed it. Milk or sugar?”

“Both please.”

Frigga prepares two cups. “I have a painting of Loki in his Jotun form in my bedroom. Steve painted it,” she says proudly as she hands one of the cups over. “Steve is very talented.”

“Is he.” Rhiannon can’t help but feel a little jealous. “I look forward to seeing his art.”

Feeling the mood change, Frigga tries to make things right. “Have you met Helena yet?”

“No, but I look forward to it.”

“Well if Loki doesn’t make that happens, I’ll invite her next time you come.” She smiles. “Though I’m surprised she has gone and visited you herself. She’s a handful that one. Probably takes after you.”

Rhiannon can’t help but smile. “Well I was a handful myself when I was young.”

“I can only imagine.” Her mouth form an O. “Wade. If Helena is a handful, Wade is all energy and no restraint. He’s a joy.” She reaches over and places her hand over the Fae Queen’s. “We have amazing grandchildren.”

“And I cannot wait to meet all of them.”

“We’re still trying to find Vali. Perhaps you will have better luck than we’ve had.” There’s an awkward pause. Frigga is glad Rhiannon knows the story already. She’s not sure she can tell it again. Of all her regrets, what happened to Vali and Narfi is her biggest.

Rhiannon nods. As much as she likes Frigga, she does not think she could ever be friends with Odin. “I can attempt a locator spell. But it will only work if he’s on Earth.”

“Stranger things have happened. And Loki’s life seems to be a series of miracle and tragedies.”

“I hope the tragedies are over with.”

Frigga gives her a look. “Rhiannon, you and I both know that tragedy always comes around again. If nothing else, it helps us appreciate happiness when it comes.”

Rhiannon smiles. “Like finding the son I thought had died. It’s nice when tragedies can be reversed. It’s not a complete reversal, but it still feels like a miracle.”

“Yes. I felt the same when Loki appeared on Midgard.” She looks down. “Though there was trepidation mixed in with my relief. I could only hope he didn’t hate us completely.”

“It seems to have worked out.”

“There is still scar tissue,” Frigga tells her. “He no longer trusts me as he did.”

“He’s an adult,” Rhiannon says. “No adult trusts their parents as they did as a child.”

“I suppose you’re right.” She looks at the other mother with regret. “I would understand if you blamed me for keeping him from you. If we had told him the truth, he might have found you sooner.”

“And if you hadn’t found him, he wouldn’t have been here to find me.” Rhiannon takes a breath. “We’ve both made mistakes. We were both too trusting of the men in our lives. We know better now.”

Frigga nods. “We do. We definitely do.”

xxx

Steve says goodbye to Loki on one of the Avengers fields before mounting Toothgrinder and securing his bag before telling the goat they can go. He should be used to this by now, but it still feels strange. First, the goat looks more like a ram with large curving horns and absolutely no wings to speak of. The lack of wings is the second thing, a huge second thing. There is no logical reason why this goat should fly much less cross great expanses of space in a single bound. At first he just accepted it. Asgardian magic and all. But as he continued to use Toothgrinder to travel to Vanaheim and back, he started to wonder.

“We’d have to be traveling super fast, but it doesn’t feel like it. And if we were, that would change time, right? I’d essentially be aging much much slower than you during my travel times.”

After a while, Loki finally told him that Toothgrinder creates a wormhole.

He had found this so fascinating, that he told Tony. That was a mistake. Steve had been forgetting to take measurements ever since.

With Steve on his back, Toothgrinder surges forward. In two gallops he’s rising into the air.

Steve always thinks of Harry Potter riding the hippogriff, the creature’s body moving below him in a way that makes him think he’s gonna fall off. He usually grabs onto his horns, which is what he’s doing now. “We’re going to the palace this time, T.G. I want to talk to the King.”

Toothgrinder bleats to show he understands.

Once they are in space (another mystery being how he can survive up here), he sings one of the goat’s favorite songs. “High on a hill was a lonely goatherd. Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo. Loud was the voice of the lonely goatherd. Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo. Folks in a town that was quite remote heard ‘Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo’. Lusty and clear from the goatherd's throat heard ‘Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo’.”

The Asgardian nods his head to the beat and bleats along whenever the human sings the yodeling part.

They land softly as they always do. “Thanks, T.G,” Steve says as he dismounts. “I don’t know how long I’ll be. Try to stay out of trouble.”

Toothgrinder nods but makes no promises.

Steve waves at some of the guards as he sprints up to the palace doors. “Is King Freyr available?” he asks one of the servants.

“He’s just finishing breakfast. Follow me.” He leads the way to the king.

“Steven!” He drops his napkin, stands, and holds out his arms. “How is my favorite artist?”

Steve can’t help but laugh. “I’m good.” He walks over and gives the large man a hug. “How are you?”

“I’m well. You remember my wife Gerd.”

He bows to her. “Queen Gerd.”

“Hello again, Prince Steve.” Queen Gerd is as tall as her husband but not as large. She is Jotun, though, and would definitely give Angrboda a run for her money. Gerd wears her long blonde hair loose. It looks wavy as though she slept with them in braids. Her eyes are blue and bright. “How is Prince Loki?”

“Well. I’m sure your husband already told you. He met his son Fenrir.”

“Yes. Amazing. After so long. And to think he was living so close.”

He gives a little shrug. “Not that close. Not to the palace. The Ser Skogen is immense.”

Freyr seems to get excited. “How is the mapping coming along?”

“Really good. Actually, I think I’ve done all I’m going to,” Steve replies. “I actually came here to give you copies of my maps and some of the sketches.” He takes the messenger bag off from around his neck and shoulder.

“Not here,” Gerd says. “We don’t want to get food all over them.” She leans in conspiratorially but says in her normal voice, “Freyr is a messy eater.”

“It’s true,” the King says. “I enjoy eating and don’t have the patience to take delicate bites.” He wrinkles his nose. “Delicate bites,” he repeats in disgust.

Steve chuckles as Gerd pats her husband’s arm. “Well please don’t let me rush you.” He takes a seat and drinks some water while he waits.

With a twinkle in his eyes, the King looks at the young man. “So when will we have to start calling you Nephew?”

He can feel the heat coming into his cheeks. “Well, we’re getting married in a couple of months on Earth.” He hits him when he says it. “A couple of months.” There’s so much to do in just a couple of months.

“Oh dear,” Gerd says. “He went red, and now he’s gone all white. Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Yes. I just suddenly realized how soon that is. I’ve got a lot to do.” Sadness comes into his eyes. “And I’m no closer to finding Vali.”

“But ya found Fenrir, and that’s something,” the Queen reminds him. “No one else had. You should be proud of that.” She smiles. “And to think I already discounted Midgardians as being primitive.”

Steve looks at her, choosing his words carefully. “I’m sure we must seem that way to you, especially with our shortened life spans. But humans have progressed a lot since they stopped worshipping you all as gods.”

King Freyr nods. “We neglected them for too long. But maybe that’s for the best. They certainly didn’t need us.” He smiles. “And now our future nephew has mapped the Ser Skogen for us, something our own people haven’t done.”

“It helped keep me busy and made sure I didn’t lose my way. Toothgrinder didn’t like the woods. Can’t say I blame him.”

“Did nothing tempt you?” the Queen asks.

“No. Only Loki.” He slowly turns his glass of water. “My mother used to warn me about Faerie paths and other Fae lore. I know how important it is to stay on paths. And when you know Loki is waiting for you, it’s hard to be tempted by anything else.”

“Spoken like a man in love.”

“Yes, ma’am. Probably because I am.”

“How very sweet. Isn’t that sweet, Freyr?”

“So sweet it’s giving me a sugar rush.” Freyr laughs at his own joke. He gulps down some juice then wipes his mouth. “I think I’ve made you wait long enough. Let’s go to the library and take a look at what you’ve created for us.”

Steve follows the King and Queen to the library. It’s impressive, and he can imagine a young Frigga studying at one of the tables. “Did you and your sister spend a lot of time here?”

“More than either of us wanted. As you can imagine, she was a better student than I.” He finds an empty table and motions for Steve to put his things there.

Carefully, the artist takes the papers out of his bag and assembles them on the table. The path through Ser Skogen begins to appear. It’s extensive with the path dividing and joining and meandering like a river system. He places additional drawings near the pages with the path. These are his sketches of the flora and fauna he encountered as he worked and searched for Fenrir. “I didn’t know the names of any of these, so I only labeled them with where I found them,” he explains. “It’s beautiful in there.”

“Beautiful and dangerous?” Gerd asks.

“Most woods are,” he replies. “Yours has wolves.” He tilts his head, “Which you knew already.”

“Yes we did,” Freyr says with a chuckle. “This work is marvelous. There’s so much life.”

“I was thinking…” Steve is a little nervous about asking what he’s about to ask.

“Yes?” Gerd prompts.

“I sometimes sell my work for charity. And I was thinking of maybe putting the sketches into a book. Maybe have some pages with a painting. Sell them with proceeds going to charity.” He looks at the royal couple with hopeful eyes.

Freyr nods. “That sounds like a fine idea.”

“So you’d be okay with me doing that?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

Steve isn’t sure how to answer. “Some people would consider the work I did their property. And they like having something that no one else has.”

Freyr has a hard time understanding that. “The joy is in the sharing.”

He smiles. “I think that, too.”

“And when it will help benefit others, how could anyone say no?”

“You’re a good man,” Steve tells him. “Must run in the family.”

“Ah well, my sister and I have our faults,” the King reminds him. “But we do try to be considerate. One must care for one’s people when you’re a leader.”

“I wish all leaders knew that.” He can think of a few on Earth who don’t. “Anyway, I don’t plan on publishing any of the actual maps. Those are yours to do with as you please.”

“Thank you, Steve.” The King looks at the pages laid out on the table. The work is beautiful and stylistically different than what their own artists do. “Perhaps after the wedding we can commission some work from you.”

The request surprises him. “I…I’d love to. When my schedule allows,” he adds.

“Of course.” Freyr looks up and smiles at the Midgardian. “You have great talent, Steve. And if you fight as well as they say, I understand how my nephew fell in love with you.”

Steve reddens slightly. “Thank you. Speaking of Loki, I should get back to him.”

“Of course. Do you need an escort out?”

“No, thank you. I’m good.” He says his goodbyes to the King and Queen of Vanaheim then goes to find Toothgrinder.

xxx

Loki has brought a chair with him. It’s one of those camping ones that folds up and fits into a tube-like covering. He also brought a book to read. He isn’t reading it now though. After a few chapters, he decided to put it down. Now he’s looking out over the woods and singing softly, at least at first.

“This is the end. Hold your breath and count to ten. Feel the earth move and then, Hear my heart burst again. For this is the end. I’ve drowned and dreamt this moment. So overdue I owe them. Swept away, I’m stolen.”

His voice rises here. “Let the sky fall.” How could it not? “When it crumbles We will stand tall And face it all together.” He rises. “Let the sky fall. When it crumbles We will stand tall And face it all together At skyfall.” He sits again. “At skyfall.”

His mind starts thinking of how to turn this into a special performance for Steve later. “Skyfall is where we start, A thousand miles and poles apart, Where worlds collide and days are dark. You may have my number, you can take my name. But you’ll never have my heart.”

He stands again to sing the chorus. “Let the sky fall. When it crumbles We will stand tall And face it all together.” He hears a sound and scans the area he thinks it came from, trying not to make it obvious. “Let the sky fall. When it crumbles We will stand tall And face it all together At skyfall.”

He doesn’t continue even though it’s the next lyric that really makes him think of Steve. “I know you’re there,” he says instead. “You aren’t exactly quiet. I do apologize if I disturbed you.”

Fenrir walks out, changing from wolf to man as he does. “The children haven’t learned to be completely stealthy yet.”

Loki’s eyes grow. “They’re here?” He looks behind his son.

“They are.” But the children don’t appear.

He nods. “Caution is probably best given who I am. What I am.”

“And yet I am who you are,” Fenrir notes. “So what does that say about me?”

Loki feels a knot of regret in his stomach. “No, Fenrir. You have a family that you’ve protected and kept intact. You are not me. We may share a passing resemblance, but you are no doubt the better man.” 

The son seems to ignore the comment, perhaps thinking it a trick to get on his good side. “Where is your mate?”

“He’ll be along,” Loki assures him. “He needed to see King Freyr first. Is yours with the children?”

“Aye.”

There is an uncomfortable moment of silence.

“I suppose my singing made me easy to find.”

“It did,” his son replies. “Not a smart thing to do in the woods.”

“Unless one wants to be found,” the Trickster counters.

Fenrir turns his head suddenly. “Your mate is coming.”

“His name is Steve.”

Mate Steve is running up the path to them. He speeds up when he sees Loki then slows when he spots Fenrir. He approaches at a walk. “Hi. Everything okay?”

“Fine,” the scruffy man answers.

“Peachy,” Loki says, sounding more formal than he would if they were alone.

“Great.” Steve continues approaching. “How’s your family, Fenrir?” He stops when he gets within arm’s reach of his fiancé.

“Good.”

“They’re here.” Loki gestures to the area behind his son.

“Oh.” Steve wonders why they haven’t appeared. “Should I go?” Both men look at Fenrir.

“No.” He turns his head and indicates it’s okay to come out.

The brown wolf they originally met slowly approaches. Behind her are four adolescents who are almost as large as she is and three much shorter ones who still have puppy features.

“This is Liana and our children.”

Loki kneels down and turns himself into a wolf. Tail and snout down, he approaches them slowly. ‘I am Loki. It is a pleasure to meet you, Liana.’

‘We’ve met before,’ she reminds him.

‘Not properly.’ He lies down. ‘Hello, children. I am your paternal grandfather.’ He slowly rolls onto his back, exposing his belly.

Steve watches as the pups approach with curiosity. Their mother and father are tense and appear ready to jump in at a moment’s notice. It’s the younger ones who seem less apprehensive. They sniff Loki’s black fur both front and back. A young female yips and climbs on top of him. Soon, the god has three little ones playing on top of him. The four adolescents sniff and rub against him.

The children stop and look at Steve. He waves and sits on the ground.

After a little hesitation, one of the adolescent females approaches him. One of her brothers follows close behind. The human holds out his hand to them but makes no other move. They sniff it.

Loki changes back into a man even as his other grandchildren continue to use him as their personal playground. He has a huge smile on his face. “Steve, that is Leelu. She’s the eldest. Next to her is Fror.” He giggles as a little female licks his ear. “Let’s see how well I do. The other two older ones are…Jakob and Hjan. The little ones are Liam,” he points them out as he says their names, “Rakal, and this little troublemaker,” he picks up the one at his ear, “is Fana.” He presses his nose gently to hers. She licks it.

“I’m not sure I’m going to remember all of that,” Steve admits. He focuses on the two closest to him. “Leelu. Frodo? No. Frord?”

“Fror,” Fenrir corrects.

Leelu rubs her head against Steve’s hand. He smiles and immediately starts to scratch between her ears.

Fenrir and his mate exchange a look. He had been worried Loki wouldn’t be here. Then he was worried he would find the children beneath him. Now he’s afraid his children will like their grandfather too much.

Loki can tell his son is displeased. He slowly sits up, petting and hugging the pups that have not become curious about Steve. “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing.”

“That’s a poor lie with a poor delivery,” the Trickster says. “What is your concern?”

Fenrir’s nostrils flare. It angers him that this man, this stranger can read him. “You did not take responsibility for having a son. It does not seem fair that you should get the joy of being a grandfather.”

The words slice into Loki’s heart. He puts down little Fana. “You are correct of course. And I thank you for letting me meet them and your beautiful mate.”

Steve can see the mask covering his love’s features, covering everything but his eyes. “If he had known where you were, he would have happily raised you. But then you wouldn’t have met your mate, had your beautiful family.”

He rolls his dark eyes in a very Loki way. “If you’re about to tell me everything happens for a reason, save your breath.”

The Captain says nothing.

“Is there anything you need?” Loki asks his son.

“Nothing from you.”

He makes a face. “How clever of you to add that qualifier,” he says in a flat voice. He turns to Liana. “Your children are amazing.”

She nods her thanks.

Steve laughs when Leelu begins to lick his face.

Fenrir scowls. He calls his children back. After some hesitation and complaining, they obey. Fana is the last to do so, and she only does after giving her grandfather a love bite. “Satisfied?” he asks his father.

“Rarely,” Loki replies. “But I thank you for this. They’re beautiful. I’m very proud of you.”

It is both the last thing and one of the few things he has always wanted to hear. “Save your pride.”

“My pride is my own to give, as is my love. I give both to you, though I’m certain you’ll reject them. I wouldn’t blame you if you did. I’d be surprised if you didn’t.” He thinks about his own fathers. “I killed my birth father. Did you know that? Perhaps it will be your destiny to kill me. If it is, my pride and my love are still yours.”

Steve hates it when Loki talks like that. But he says nothing, opting to let this play out between the two men.

“I would like to introduce you to your brothers Wade and Sleipnir. I understand you already met Helena.”

“I did,” Fenrir replies. He doesn’t plan on making this any easier for Loki.

“Yes, well, Helena can bring them if you prefer. Just send us word when would be best for you.” Loki has no intention of being the one who leaves first today.

“How?”

“The King your uncle,” he explains. “He will get word to me.”

“Sure.”

Loki smiles at his grandchildren as the family disappears back into the wood. He walks to Steve’s waiting arms.

“You okay, Kitten?”

“I have no idea.”

xxx

It takes a lot of practice, but Rhiannon finds she is able to call up the door to Yggdrasil. Frigga warns that it is easier here on Asgard than on Midgard. “But now that you know how and know that you can, it should be easier.” She gives instructions on providing nuts to Ratatosk whenever they travel that way.

They walk through Yggdrasil until they get to the Midgardian door. After some experimentation, they discover that the doorway will not open into the Otherworld. However, it will open next to any of the Faerie Portals currently in existence.

The two women embrace at the doorway. Then Rhiannon steps out onto the green grass near the Annathill Farm Stone Circle. From there, it is easy to get home.

xxx

Steve holds Loki in the bathtub the god created within their tiny bathroom that is somehow not so tiny anymore.

“I deserved so much more shit than what I got. I’m honestly surprised he showed up again at all.”

“I’m not,” Steve says.

“Liar.”

“Okay I am a little.” He kisses Loki’s shoulder. “I know how much that hurt. I wish I could make it better.”

“You already have. I know he’s alive.” The god smiles. “I’ve met my grandchildren.”

“They’re really cute.”

“Adorable.”

“Just like their grandfather.” Steve gives him a squeeze. “We need to get more serious about planning our wedding.”

“I’ve _been_ serious about planning our wedding,” Loki tells him.

“Fine. _I_ need to get more serious about planning our wedding.”

“That’s better.” He smiles. “Though I think it can wait just a little longer.” He sinks below the water. He creates gills for himself the way he used to when he stayed with Namor. He doesn’t want to have to come up to the surface for air.

“Kitten?” Steve calls when he notices Loki turn in the water. What he feels next is familiar and immediately gets his attention. He’s never had his cock licked beneath the water before. It makes it almost surreal.

He hardens quicker than he thought he would. But he starts to get a little concerned. “Kitten, don’t you need to take a breath?”

Loki reaches up and takes Steve’s hand, guiding it down to his neck. He presses the fingers against his gills.

“Woah. Guess not?” He feels a kiss against his fingers before they’re let go again. His mouth drops open as he feels the warm mouth around his cock. “Can you hear me?”

A hand emerges, the thumb up. It sinks into the bubbles again.

“Guess that was a stupid question,” he moans at a hum from Loki, “considering you letting me feel your gills.”

He grabs the edge of the tub. “You feel amazing,” he continues. “So good.” And it does, but it also feels like Loki wanting something else to focus on, something to do so he doesn’t have to talk about what happened on Vanaheim.

“Oh, God,” Steve cries when Loki deep throats him with a growl. He can feel the desperation in his love’s movements. He should be the one taking action, giving him physical pain to help avoid the emotional pain. He knows that’s not healthy though. He should probably ask him to talk with Sam. But it’s hard to think about that right now when Loki is making his skin tingle and his toes curl.

Steve’s head falls back as he cries out in pleasure.

Loki drinks him down hungrily, a little disappointed that it ended so quickly. He lifts his head out of the water. His dark hair hides his face until he uses his hands to smooth it back. The gills are still visible at his neck, and he’s having trouble breathing.

“Kitten, time to get rid of those.” He motions to his neck. “Loki,” he says again as the god continues to struggle to breathe. Next time he uses his Captain’s voice. “Loki, get rid of the gills. Now!”

The slits in his neck close up, and Loki takes a great gulp of air.

“Don’t scare me like that.”

“I thought you liked it.”

It’s hard not to be distracted by the wet sheen on Loki’s toned body. “I don’t like watching you struggle to breathe.” The concern is all over his face, and he sits upright to hug his love. “You scared me. I know you’re hurting, but I prefer to give all the pain you need myself.”

Loki’s arms wrap around him. “I’m sorry.”

“So am I.” He pulls away just enough to kiss him and look into the green eyes he loves. “It’s going to take time. But things will get better. He’ll forgive you.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I have faith. After all, if you can be civil with Odin and let him remain in your life, then there’s a good chance Fenrir will forgive you.”

Loki hopes he’s right. “I have gorgeous precocious grandchildren, don’t I.”

Steve smiles. “You do. And even if Fenrir doesn’t want you to be part of his life, I bet some of those grandkids will want you in theirs.” He moves a lock of wet hair behind the god’s ear. “You’re a grandfather.”

“I’m a grandfather.” He can hardly believe it.

“Frigga is a great-grandmother.” Steve can see the pain Loki wouldn’t show in front of his son. “He’s like you, lashing out when he’s hurt. There’s a lot of hurt there.”

Loki nods. “I’m the cause.”

“Not you alone. We’re going to make this right. In the meantime,” he takes his fiancé’s hands, “we’ve got a wedding to plan and one more missing son to find.”

“When you say it like that, it sounds so simple.”

“Too bad nothing ever is.” He brings Loki’s hands to his lips and kisses them. “Will you do me a favor? Will you talk to Sam tomorrow? Maybe he can help…put things in perspective.” He can tell he’s not thrilled by the idea. “Or at least go talk to Wade or Helena.”

“I’ll consider it.” It’s the most Loki is willing to do right now.

“Will you agree if I promise to paddle you when we get out of the bath?” Steve was going to do it anyway, but if he can use it as a bribe he will.

Loki smiles. “You always give me what I need.”

“I do my best. Do we have a deal?”

He leans in while giving a single nod. “Sealed with a kiss.” He presses his lips against Steve’s. And with that one simple act, his world already begins to feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GRANDPUPS! I hope you found them adorable.
> 
> Frigga and Rhiannon continue their friendship. It’s more complicated than I originally thought, but it makes sense given Loki’s history. JuneOokami (ff) wanted to know if Rhiannon could walk to roots of Yggdrasil. Turns out she can. Fae magic is close enough to Asgardian magic that it is available. Which explains why Loki can do Asgardian magic.
> 
> A guest on ff asked who Toothgrinder was. I hope this chapter answered your question. The song Steve sang to Toothgrinder was ‘The Lonely Goatherd’ from Rodgers and Hammerstein’s The Sound of Music. There aren’t a lot of goat songs out there.
> 
> King Freyr was very pleased with Steve’s work, something Cellis (ao3) predicted. I hope you enjoyed Queen Gerd. I pictured her as very Wagner-esque in looks. (Think Bugs Bunny in ‘What’s Opera, Doc?’.) I feel like she and Freyr have a very happy marriage.
> 
> As most of you recognized, Loki sang ‘Skyfall’ by Adele. (Paul F Tompkins does my favorite cover of it.) 
> 
> And finally, Loki covered in wolf cub grandbabies was suggested by Cellis. Steve didn’t sketch them this time, but maybe there will be a next time.
> 
> Big news from D23 – Avengers: Infinity War features a bearded Steve Rogers! And there’s a shot of Bucky and T’Challa in Wakanda! The footage is supposedly awesome. Hopefully we’ll get to see it.
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Until next time…


	260. To Intercept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is intercepted at the airport. Jen is intercepted at court. Pepper intercepts some pie.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Pepper & Tony (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Bondage, Masturbation

Sam is surprised to see a large towncar and chauffer when he walks down the ramp of the Avenjet. He probably shouldn’t, but he’s not exactly used to this kind of treatment. He adjusts the bag on his shoulder, tightens his grip on the bag with his wings, and walks up to the bored white guy. “I’m Sam Wilson.”

“Happy Hogun. How you doin’?”

“Fine.”

“Good.” Happy walks to trunk to open it. “Is that all your luggage?”

“Yep.” he replies. There’s an awkward moment where he waits for Happy to take his bags to put into the trunk. After it becomes obvious that’s not what’s going to happen, he carefully puts his bags in the trunk. “Did Tony send you?”

“Obviously.”

Sam’s eyebrows go up. “Okay. Just making sure I’m not being kidnapped by Hydra or something.”

“You’re not.” Happy closes the trunk. “Get in the car.”

He wonders whether sitting in the front of back would make the dude feel weirder. He chooses to sit in the back.

Happy gets in and looks at Sam through the rear-view mirror. “I’m taking you to Stark Tower.”

“Okay.” The passenger checks out the inside of the car. It’s roomy. Leather seats. Nice.

His phone rings. The caller ID says Iron Man.

“Hey, Tony.”

“Hello, Sam,” Tony’s voice replies. “Did Happy pick you up okay?”

“Yeah. I’m in the car now.”

“Great. Sorry, I would have picked you up myself, but I’m in the middle of something.”

“No worries. Everything good?” he asks.

“Yeah. Everything’s great.”

Sam smiles at that typical Tony response.

“We’ve got you reservations at a great hotel nearby.”

“So long as Trump’s name isn’t on it, we’re good,” Sam says.

“Okay.” He sounds distracted, barely listening. “When you get here, Happy will get you taken care of as far as security clearance.”

“Sounds good.”

“Okay. See you when you get here.”

The call ends before Sam can respond. He looks at the phone to make sure. Typical Tony. That man’s mind is always going a hundred miles per hour. It can be hard to follow sometimes as it zips around. Then there’s the narcissism which isn’t helped by the fact that the man usually _is_ the smartest person in the room.

Sam takes a breath and looks outside. “So how long have you worked for Stark?” he asks the driver.

Happy could answer exactly, but he decides to play it cool. “Probably like 20 years.”

“Wow. Impressive.” Something in his brain clicks. “Are you the guy who got hurt a few years back with the whole Extremis thing?”

“I was investigating one of the people involved. My gut told me he was suspicious,” he replies. “And as Head of Security at the time, I felt it was my duty to make sure he was on the up-and-up.”

“Wow. Well, nice work. I’m glad you made it through.”

“Thanks.”

Sam takes another look at him. “You’re very loyal to Tony.”

Happy immediately becomes suspicious. Maybe he’s just suspicious by nature. “Yeah. And?”

Sam can hear the difference and see it in the man’s body language even from the back seat. “And I think it’s fantastic. Tony ’s always got his mind on the future. It’s good he has people around him who are looking out for him in the now.”

He nods slowly. “Yeah. That’s what I do.”

“I can see that. And it’s obvious Tony values you.”

“It is?”

Sam can hear the surprise in his voice. “Sure. I mean he made you Head of Security. That means he trusts you with his business and more importantly his family.”

Happy gives a series of little nods. “Yeah he does.” Then he slams on the brakes and the horn. “Are you blind?!” he yells at the drive who just cut him off.

Shifting in his seat, Sam decides not to distract the driver any more.

“So you’re from New York?” Happy asks.

“New Orleans originally. I’m currently at the Avengers Facility in Upstate New York.”

“Oh. Right. I’ve been there. With Mr. Stark,” he explains.

“What’d you think?” Sam is genuinely curious.

“Nice. Kinda remote.”

“I think that’s the general idea. That way if someone decides to attack us, we’re far from civilians,” he reasons.

“Huh. Make sense.”

“Yeah it actually kinda does.” Something is bothering Sam. “So if you’re Head of Security, how come you’re picking me up at the airport?”

There’s a long moment where Happy is trying to figure out what to say. “Well, since you’re an Avenger, Tony wanted you to have special treatment. He was gonna pick you up himself.”

“Right. But he was in the middle of something. He told me.”

“Right. There you go,” Happy says.

“There I go,” he agrees as all the evidence outside the window points to them not going anywhere except in small increments. At least in D.C., you can take the metro.

It takes them a good 45 to 50 minutes to get to Stark Tower. Sam retrieves his stuff from the trunk, and they head into the building. After getting photographed, thumb printed, and retinal scanned, he’s given his pass. “Just because all of that made me feel like I was getting arrested, this,” he holds up the badge, “will let me leave, right?”

“Yeah, it’ll let you leave,” Happy assures him. “Follow me.” He leads the way to a large conference room. He motions to a closed door but doesn’t open it. “He’s in there.”

“You sure?”

“FRIDAY?”

“Hello, Happy. Sam,” the voice greets. “Tony is in the conference room. He’s expecting you. Feel free to go in.”

“Thanks.” After saying goodbye to Happy, he walks in with his two bags. But where he thought he was going to see a conference room, he instead sees what appears to be a living room, a large fancy living room. There’s a baby grand piano and one of those couches that looks like you’re not allowed to sit on it. There’s a blond woman in a light blue dress playing a tune while singing softly. There is a string of pearls around her neck. The room seems to glitch, and the woman’s clothes seem to change. Then the fancy living room is gone, replaced by a large empty room.

Tony Stark is dressed in faded jeans and a Ramones t-shirt. He’s got on black-framed glasses with a slight tint. On the sides are little lights. “Still working on it.”

“What is it?” Sam asks. “What was it?”

“Binarily Augmented Retro Framing,” he replies.

“Bi-what?”

“Binarily Aug-“ He stops himself. “You know what? All you need to know is that these glasses,” he takes them off CSI: Miami-style, “connect to the brain to find traumatic events and projects them with the tech currently in this room.”

“Why?” Sam asks. Lord knows he never wants to relive Riley’s death ever again. Once was already one time too many.

“To change them. To clear any regrets,” Tony replies.

His brow furrows. “Okay.”

“Well don’t say it like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like you think I’m off my rocker.” He sees the two bags Sam is carrying. “You didn’t go by the hotel first?”

“No. I was brought here.”

“Oh. Oh well.” His hands go into his pockets, and he shrugs.

“The, uh, the woman at the piano, was that your mother?”

“Yeah.” He slumps against the wall. “It’s supposed to be the last day I saw them alive. But it keeps glitching. I’m trying to narrow down if it’s the glasses or the holographic emitters.”

Sam smiles that million-dollar grin of his. “Look at you talkin’ like you’re on Star Trek or somethin’.” 

“Or something,” Tony replies as he walks to one of the emitters and starts tinkering with it.

“Have you been thinking a lot about your parents lately?”

“A bit,” he confirms without looking at the man. “Pepper says it’s because I’m a parent now.”

“She’s probably right.” Sam looks around at the room. “Life-changes make us re-evaluate our past, our relationships.” He scratches his nose. “Your little one is, what, just over a year old now?”

“Fifteen months,” Tony replies. “I always wondered why babies were listed in months. Ends up, they change so much month to month you kinda have to to make sure they’re developing at an acceptable rate.”

“Is Nicholas developing at an acceptable rate?” he asks.

“He is. Why?” the billionaire asks turning to face the other Avenger.

“No reason. Just asking.” Sam knows there must be a reason Tony is thinking about this right now. He wonders if it’s the anniversary of their death. Or maybe it’s a significant birthday. “You said Pepper thinks you’re thinking about your parents because of Nicholas. Why do _you_ think you’ve been thinking about them?”

“If you’re trying to shrink me, stop. The whole point of building this,” he gestures around with his screwdriver, “is so that people won’t have to go to people like you.”

“People like me.”

“You know what I mean.”

Sam takes a breath. “Tony, what you’re trying to do here… I’m still not sure I understand what you’re trying to do here.”

Tony rolls his eyes then turns to Sam. “What I’m doing is finding traumatic or upsetting memories and allowing the wearer to change them.”

“Change memories.” His voice sounds wary.

“Not exactly. But do things differently. Say the thing you didn’t get to say before because you were young and stupid and thought you’d have more time,” he explains.

“Okay,” Sam says. “Okay, I think I see where you’re going with this. But I think it would be helped by guidance from a professional.”

“Of course you would.”

His brow furrows. “You got a beef with me I don’t know about?”

“What? No. I’m just busy.” He goes back to tinkering then almost immediately stops. “Why don’t you go get checked into your hotel. We’ll have dinner later.”

Sam studies him for a moment. “Okay. Just call my cell when you’re ready.”

“Will do.” Tony returns to his emitter.

After standing there for a moment, Sam retraces his steps to the lobby. The receptionist gets him the hotel information, and he walks to it. The hotel is nice, like really nice. He suspects it’s one of those five star places. 

It doesn’t take long to check in. He finds his own room, sets his bags down, and goes to the bathroom. It’s fancy. After relieving his bladder, he sits at the small desk and looks up Tony’s Avengers file.

xxx

Steve and Loki are sitting up in bed. Oliver is curled between Loki’s legs and practically taking up the entire length of them. Steve has the laptop. “Are you sure you’re okay having the wedding at the tower?”

“We wanted it to be small,” Loki reminds him. “Having it in the pool area will force us to do just that.”

“You don’t think it’s too small?”

Loki looks over at him. “If this is about you wanting to get married in a church –“

“That’s not it.”

“If it is, I’m fine with it so long as I don’t have to convert,” he finishes.

“Really?”

He takes his fiancé’s hand. “Of course. We could even get married in the little chapel here,” he suggests. “Have the reception on one of the lawns.”

It’s very tempting. Steve looks at their hands. “You’d really be okay with that?”

“The only things I require are you, a marriage license, and someone to officiate the wedding.”

“Don’t forget your kids.” He adds, “Thor.”

“They are greatly desired, but neither my children nor Thor are required for us to be married.” Loki playfully bumps against him.

Steve smiles that half smile that the god finds so adorable. “And yet I know I’d never hear the end of it if they weren’t there,” he teases.

“Well you aren’t wrong.” He stares at their hands. “Sleipnir could theoretically join us if it were here.”

“Yes. So could Oliver.”

Loki smiles. “Ollie would be gorgeous walking down the aisle. We could put a little bow tie on him.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“You’re right. A little green cape would be better.”

Steve reaches over to pet Oliver’s head. “Don’t listen to him, Ollie. I won’t let him do that to you.”

The cat raises his head and looks at the owner of the hand touching him. He lifts his head higher so that he’ll get scratched beneath his chin. When it happens, he purrs happily.

“That’s my good boy. Don’t you worry. No one will make you wear clothes,” Steve assures him again.

“Wedding planning?” Loki prompts.

“Sorry.” He leans over and kisses him. “Where were we?”

“Venue. If you check on the availability of the chapel, I’ll ask Maria about using one of the lawn areas. Deal?”

“Deal.” He seals it with another kiss. “What’s next?”

“Food. We’re having Chinese from our place,” Loki informs him. “I can transport the food if we do end up having the wedding and reception here.”

Steve smiles. “Okay. What about the cake?”

“No cake. Fortune cookies.”

He can’t tell if Loki is being serious. “Fortune cookies?”

“Mm-hmm.” The Trickster smiles pleasantly.

Steve still isn’t sure how serious he is. “So I guess instead of champagne, we’ll have sake?”

“Precisely.”

“And the cake cutting,” he begins, “we’ll, what, break a fortune cookie and serve the pieces to each other?”

“You read my mind.”

This has gone on long enough. “Very funny, Kitten. Now what are we really doing?”

Loki kisses him. “Whatever you wish, Darling.”

“A traditional wedding cake,” he replies. “And a groom’s cake, preferably chocolate. Champagne. And you…not stuffing the cake in my mouth.”

“Then that is what you shall have.”

xxx

Jennifer Walters became a lawyer to help people. She has to remind herself of that sometimes. Today is not one of those days. The defendant is a mugger who likes to grope his victims. She knows it’s only a matter of time before that groping becomes something more violent.

The case is solid. He’s assaulted multiple women. Several have identified him. Only one could not pick him out of a lineup. His last victim fought back and was stabbed in the process. She had managed to scratch his face. The scratch marks are still visible on his face. The DNA from the skin and blood found beneath the woman’s fingernails matched his.

Truth is, she’s surprised the defendant hasn’t tried to get a plea.

She looks down at her notes and practices her opening argument again in her head. Anyone who thinks lawyers don’t act has never had to present a case in court. She needs to appear like a strong, competent lawyer who cares about the victims but doesn’t seem too passionate about it. Too passionate equates to hysterical in some people’s minds.

“Jen?”

She looks up and sees the defense attorney, the court-appointed defense attorney.

“My client is willing to deal,” he says. He’s only a little older than she is and looks like he makes as much (or in this case little) money as she does.

“I bet he is.” She looks at him and offers a deal that’s a little more than what she actually wants. It’s always good to leave room for negotiation. As the defense attorney argues for a better deal, her eyes glance over the visitor seats. She frowns when she sees a now-familiar face. Her focus returns back to her colleague. “Look, David, you know I can’t do that.” She makes another offer, the one she wants. “Take that to your client. You have until the judge comes in.”

She gives Secretary Ross’ goon a pointed look then returns to her notes.

David comes back two minutes later. “We’ll take it.”

Jen looks up. “Good.” She informs the judge once he enters the chamber. The defendant pleads guilty and confesses. Twelve minutes later, she packs up her stuff as she tries to figure out the best way to avoid the goon. She ends up doing the opposite.

She marches right up to him. “I already told you I don’t know where Bruce is. Now please stop harassing me, or I will get a restraining order.”

“Secretary Ross thinks differently.”

She presses her lips together and adjusts her glasses. “Well you can tell Secretary Ross that thinking something doesn’t make it reality no matter what he and the President think.”

“You can tell him yourself. Please come with me.” It sounds more like an order than a request.

Her heart starts to beat faster. Secretary Ross is here? He wants to meet her? Why? Does he want to use her as bait to catch Bruce? “I don’t think so.”

He stares her down. “Ma’am, the Secretary of State needs to have a word with you.”

She wants to say that the Secretary of State can kiss her ass. But she swallows and instead says, “May I go to the bathroom first?”

“Fine.” He doesn’t look happy about it.

As soon as she’s in a stall, she texts a couple of her colleagues. ‘If I disappear, I’ve been kidnapped by the govt. Call the Avengers. THIS IS NO JOKE.’ That done, she pees. The replies start coming in. After she washes her hands, she assures them that she’s fine right now. She looks in the mirror. “You’ve got this. You’ll be fine.” She takes a breath and heads out.

She’s taken to a dark SUV. He opens the door for her. 

Secretary Ross is sitting inside looking impatient as he stares at his phone. “Get in.”

She does but obviously isn’t happy about it. “I don’t know where my cousin is.”

“Is that why you went to the Avengers?”

She’s more disgusted than surprised. “You’re having me followed now?” 

“It’s for your own protection.” It almost sounds like he means it. “What did you learn there?”

Jen crosses her arms. “You mean you aren’t listening in on my conversations, too?”

He looks at her with pity. She kind of reminds him of his daughter Elizabeth. They called her Betty for short. Her life had been ruined by Bruce Banner. He’s not going to let that happen to another woman if he can help it. “Miss Walters, I’m trying to protect you and every other citizen from Hulk.”

It really irks her when he calls her ‘Miss’. It feels so…demeaning. “Maybe you should be concentrating on protecting us from the man in the White House instead. He’s done more damage in the last six months than Hulk has.”

Ross frowns. Yep, she reminds him a lot of Betty. Same stubbornness. Same idiotic loyalty to Bruce Banner. His voice hardens the way a father’s might when trying to explain something to a child. “Bruce is a dangerous man.”

“With all due respect, Bruce is only dangerous when people like you try to corner him. If you all would just leave him alone, he’d be fine,” she tells him. “I’m sure you have more important things to deal with.”

“Nothing is more important than protecting the world from freaks like Hulk.”

Now Jen just feels icky. She turns to get out of the vehicle.

Ross knows he went too far. He tries a different tactic. “Miss Walters, our scientists have been studying what happened to your cousin, and they think Hulk will eventually take over his consciousness. If that happens, there would be no more of Dr. Banner left.” He uses his fatherly voice. “We want to help him, to make sure that won’t happen.”

Jen doesn’t know a lot or any of the science around how Hulk was created, but she has pretty good instincts about people. Right now, her instincts are telling her this is bullshit. Well, two can play that game. She arranges her expression to one of concern. “No we don’t,” she assures him. “That’s scary. Why hadn’t I heard about this until now?”

“It’s something we’ve only recently uncovered,” he tells her. “We didn’t want you to worry.”

“And it isn’t something he could cure on his own?”

He puts his hand over hers. (Repulsed, she has to fight not to move it away.) “We aren’t sure there is a cure.”

All she can think is what an asshole he is. She looks down, hoping he can’t see the disgust in her eyes. “I see. How long do they think he has?”

“They don’t know.”

She nods, still unable to look him in the face. “If I knew where he was, I’d tell you. But I don’t. I’m sorry. The Avengers don’t know where he is either.”

“Who told you that?” he presses, trying to keep the anxiousness out of his voice.

“Captain America himself.” She sighs. “I should tell them about Bruce’s condition.”

Ross gives a solemn nod. “Maybe they’ll actually look for him then.”

She digs her short fingernails into her palms to prevent herself from reacting. “Thank you for telling me, Sir.” She looks around as though lost. “I need to go. I have work.”

“Yes. The D.A. is lucky to have you.”

“Thank you.” Her hand goes to the doorhandle.

He pulls out a business card and hands it over. “You’ll contact me if you hear anything.”

Jen does not want to take it, but she makes herself. “I will. Anything to save Bruce.”

“Good. Have a good day, Miss Walters.”

She nods and exits the vehicle in as dejected a manner as possible. She watches the suv drive off. “Asshole,” she mutters. She texts her colleagues that she’s okay and heads to her office. She’ll go to the Avengers Tower later, after she’s sure she isn’t being followed.

xxx

Sam leans back in the restaurant chair feeling stuffed. “That was delicious.”

Tony smiles. “The chef will be pleased.”

Rhodey rolls his eyes. “Tony doesn’t know the chef.”

“I do actually.” He calls the waiter over. “Tell the chef Tony Stark sends his compliments on another wonderful dinner.” He smiles as the waiter bows and leaves. “Wait for it.”

“How long do we have to wait?” his best friend asks. “’Cause I gotta get back to my ladies.”

“I’m surprised they let you both go out tonight,” Sam says. “Do you all take turns so they have a night free?”

Rhodey nods. “It’s only fair. But we don’t do this very often.”

“Yeah.” Tony adds, “And when we do go out, it’s usually all together with the kids.”

Sam smiles. “That’s nice.”

“Here we go,” the billionaire says as he sees the chef walk up. He stands. “Antone, good to see you.”

“Tony!” The large man hugs him. “It’s been too long. How is Pepper?”

Sam and Rhodey exchange a look as Tony answers. “She’s good. At home with the kid.”

“Tell her I said hello.” He looks at the table, specifically the plates. “The food was good?”

“The food was excellent,” he enunciates. “Only my friend Rhodey here didn’t believe that I knew you.”

Poor Rhodey gets a lot of teasing after that.

Sam is glad to see the friendship between Tony and Rhodey. He knows it’s good for both men. He’ll try to keep it in mind tomorrow when he gets a better look at the hologram thingy.

Tony brings Pepper some dessert at Chef Antone’s insistence. She gasps and hugs him before yanking it out of his hands. As she rushes to the kitchen for a fork, he calls out, “You’re welcome.”

She returns with the fork in her mouth and a look of pleasure on her face. “Mmm.” The fork slides out. “How was dinner?”

“Good. How was home?”

“Good. Nicholas is asleep.” She takes another forkful of the key lime pie and looks as though she’s having a religious experience.

Tony stares at her. “I’m starting to get jealous.”

“Of Nicholas?” She misunderstands on purpose. Then she follows that up by very suggestively putting another forkful of pie into her mouth.

“Oh you are evil.”

“I’m an angel.” She bats her eyelashes. “Also, if you’re nice, I might treat you very naughty.”

“I like the sound of that,” he replies. He steps forward and is rewarded with one bite of the pie.

“Now go to the bedroom, put on some silk boxers, and lie down on the bed.” She gives him a small smile.

Tony gives her a salute that would make Rhodey cringe then hurries off to do as he’s told.

Pepper enjoys the rest of her pie. She does not rush. She wants to give him time to undress and wait. Anticipation will make it better. She figures about 10 minutes should be enough. She puts the container in the recycle bin and the fork in the dishwasher. Then she checks email on her phone. Thankfully, nothing there requires immediate attention.

There’s still two minutes left. She uses the time to go to the guest bathroom to freshen up. Finally she goes to the bedroom.

“Good Brownie,” she says when she sees him lying face-up on the bed in black silk boxers. “Now I just need my costume.” She disappears into the bathroom.

Tony groans. He feels like he’s been waiting forever. “Could you not have done that earlier?”

“Nope,” her voice calls back.

“You’re killing me.”

“You’ll live.”

“Pepper!” he whines.

She walks out of the bathroom in red high-heeled shoes and a black leather mini skirt and corset. She holds a riding crop in her hand. She slaps the end of it against the palm of her other hand. “You aren’t complaining, are you?” She makes it sound like a dangerous question.

“No. No complaints,” he assures her as his eyes drink her in.

“Good.” She struts over. She makes a show of getting some of his ties and tying up his wrists and ankles to the bed. “Have you been naughty, Tony?” she asks as she does this.

“I have. I smoked some pot today,” he confesses.

She sighs and ties his wrist tighter. “I wish I was surprised.”

“Do you?” he asks.

“Okay maybe not.”

“I wonder what kind of drugs my dad took. Besides alcohol I mean,” he adds.

She swats his stomach with the riding crop making him cough. “No Howard stories.”

“Sorry.” He looks up at her and can only thing about how sexy she looks. “Would you prefer if I didn’t talk at all?”

She looks at him. “Should I gag you?”

“If you want.” Somehow the gagging feels more confining that tying up his limbs.

She gets their ball gag and puts it into his mouth. She secures it there then continues tying his limbs to the bed. When she’s done, she steps back to inspect it. “Not bad.”

Tony wiggles his eyebrows.

Pepper ignores him. Kind of. She strikes his legs with her riding crop, making him wince and leaving red marks on his skin. Then she lightly drags the tip of it over his skin. “I do not like you smoking weed.” The leather end is against his chin. “And you will never smoke weed in front of or around Nicholas. Do you understand?”

He nods.

“Good.” She hits him again, this time across his abdomen. “You’re a naughty boy, Brownie. We don’t like naughty boys.” She strikes him across the cheek. 

Pepper has gotten better at this. She knows how to tease with the weapon now. She caresses his cock with it before using it to strike his thigh hard. That seems to excite him, so she tries different variations on that. He seems to particularly like it when she runs the end over his testicles. She does this a few times as she tells him how disruptive he is. “We will have no more of that.”

He tries to talk back, but the ball gag makes it sound like a series of mumbles. It’s very frustrating but also exciting. He’s completely at her mercy, this beautiful, powerful, amazing woman. He gets hard from it all. And then she gets dangerously close to hitting his erection. And that, too, is incredibly exciting. He can feel the wind move the silk when she swings the crop but does not hit him. He groans.

She pulls his cock through the opening in his boxers. Her hand gives it a few good strokes. “Such a big man.” She smiles and gets up on the bed. After making sure he has a good view, she lifts up her skirt a little revealing a lack of underwear.

“Wha ah ooh oohing?””

It soon becomes very clear what she’s doing. With one hand, she rubs the riding crop over her thigh. With her other hand, she’s rubbing the sensitive area between her legs.

Tony groans but can’t tear his eyes away from her. It gets worse as the pleasure starts to register on her face. And here he is tied up with no way to get any relief. He can feel pre-cum dribbling down his cock as he watches Pepper begin to writhe. He groans again. His cock aches with need. The curse he voices ends up sounding like a whiny groan thanks to the gag.

Pepper’s hand moves swiftly as she tries to bring herself to orgasm.

He watches her as though she were a championship game with a tied score. His adrenaline is pumping. He can feel every ebb and flow inside. When she finally comes, he groans with need.

Her chest heaves with heavy breaths. “I have half a mind to leave you like that.” She tilts her head. “But I do wonder how little it will take to make you come.” She leans forward and crawls until her head is even with his cock. She blows on it first, making a shiver run through him. Then she touches the tip.

He groans.

She runs a finger up the underside of his cock.

His body tenses.

She licks a stripe from balls to tip. Ejaculate hits her face. As she jerks back, she’s pretty sure some went up her nostrils. She scrambles to get a tissue to clean herself with and wonders if anyone else has ever gotten semen up their nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had intended to write so much more, but it was a hell of a week. And then I got distracted by SDCC goodness. Sorry.
> 
> The talk between Tony and Sam was for Jadzia84 (ff) who wanted to see if Sam could get through the “cool facade of Tony Stark”. We might see more of them talking next chapter.
> 
> I hope you liked the Sam and Happy stuff. I had a lot of fun writing that.
> 
> That’s all for now. Until next time…


	261. To Follow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Natasha talk about the immediate future. Loki sends Steve on a chase. Tony gets an unwanted phone call.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit)   
> **Explicit Content:** Bondage, Wax Play, Vaginal Sex

Steve is sitting alone in the cafeteria trying to draw from memory an image of Loki with his grandpups. Right now it’s just a series of ovals and circles. Some lines. He’s trying to get the placement right.

“Watcha doin’?” Natasha asks as she sits across the table from him. There’s a cup of iced tea in her hand that she sucks up through a straw.

“Drawing,” he replies without looking up. “You?”

“Partaking of a refreshing beverage.”

The way she says it makes him look up. “Preparing for an undercover mission?”

“There are no undercover missions for me anymore. You know that.”

He knows that’s bullshit. “Between Loki and the mask thing you used when we took out Hydra S.H.I.E.L.D., I know that’s not true.”

“Groups have started taking precautions against the mask thing. And Loki would have to come with me to use his power,” she points out.

“Tony hasn’t made a better mask thing?”

She shakes her head. “He’s been working on some other project.”

Steve nods. “Sam was telling me about that. He has some concerns.”

“Oh?” She takes another drink through the straw.

“I told him what I’m about to tell you. It’s a Stark Industries product. It has nothing to do with us.”

Natasha slowly shakes her head. “Steve, nearly everything Tony does is about Howard, which means it’s about you.”

“That’s not true,” Steve says. “I think in this case it’s more about Nicholas.”

She shrugs. “If you say so.”

“Don’t try to voodoo Black Widow me.”

That makes her laugh. “Voodoo Black Widow you?”

“You know - the interrogation thing where I don’t know I’m being interrogated and yet somehow you glean all this information from me tapping my finger, having a single bead of sweat, and using an innocent sounding phrase.”

Natasha can’t help but smile. “You aren’t tapping your finger.”

He gives her a very Steve Rogers ‘be serious’ look. “You know what I mean.”

“I’m flattered you think so highly of my talents.”

“I do.” He opens his mouth to speak again but realizes he doesn’t remember what they were originally talking about.

“Problem?” she asks.

“Yes. I just realized we’re underutilizing your talents,” he replies. “You should be out there gathering intel. Rumor has it there are small factions of Hydra still out there. Find them. Take Clint with you.”

“That’s it? Find them?”

He looks confused. “Did you need more? I thought you were supposed to be some super spy or something.”

“Or something,” she replies. “Am I only looking for Hydra?”

“No. Any international terrorist group that’s looking to hurt innocent civilians.”

“That’s a longer list than you think.”

He nods. “I know. The smaller stuff we’ll turn over to local governments, offer our services. The bigger stuff we should probably handle ourselves.”

“You’re the boss.” She examines him for a moment. “Are you okay with that? Being the boss?”

“Doesn’t seem I have much of a choice. Tony’s in California. Bruce is missing. Thor is who knows where. You’d hate it. So would Clint.” He shrugs. “Should I keep going?”

“Maria?”

“Holds the real power over this place. But as far as deciding where we go and who we help, I think it needs to be one of us. We bear the responsibility of what happens out there.”

Natasha leans back in her chair. “Keep going.” She tells him this to make sure he really has thought through the options and didn’t just take this on as either penance or narcissism.

“Rhodey is pretty much a liaison with the military. If he were to be in charge, we’d end up being another branch of it.” He explains, “I worked hard to get us out of government control. I’m not going to just hand it back over.”

“Fair enough. Can’t say I blame you after Hydra took over half of S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Exactly.”

“Sam?” she asks.

“Would make a great leader, but his heart is in helping people. Planning missions, overseeing training, that would just take him away from what he loves.”

“Vision?” She keeps her voice neutral though she wouldn’t be entirely comfortable with him leading.

“Vision is still discovering who he is. Logan is awol with Bruce. Johnny is still learning. He could be a good leader someday. Wanda and Pietro are kids. Storm, Piotr, and Illyana are X-Men first.” He thinks about the roster of super heroes. “Carol could make an amazing leader. But she likes New York. So does Bucky. Maybe that could work. I don’t know. T’Challa is a king. His loyalty is to his people first. I could never ask him to lead you sorry excuses for heroes.” That makes him think of the man who started this. “Fury is gone. He probably wouldn't want it.” He shrugs. “Or maybe he would. Did I get everyone?”

“Everyone but your fiancé.” She finds that interesting.

“Loki… I don’t know if they would trust Loki as leader. I don’t think the people would,” Steve admits. “Besides, he’s mine, and I don’t want to share.”

She chuckles. “I remember when you told me you were in love with him. I thought you had gone crazy.”

“I kind of had.” He smiles. “Still am.”

“I worry about you,” she tells him.

“Because I’m in love with Loki?”

“That and because you’re carrying a lot of weight on those broad shoulders.” She tilts her head. “Who’s going to lead when you’re on your honeymoon?”

“You are. There’s no one I trust more,” he tells her.

“Not Bucky or Sam?”

“For this job? Not Bucky or Sam.”

“Steve, you know I hate to contradict you.”

“Ha.”

She pretends he didn’t interrupt. “But you just gave me this assignment where I’m supposed to be elsewhere looking for information on whether bad people are trying to do really bad things that need to be stopped.”

He makes a face. “You’re right. Who would you suggest?”

“Tony. It won’t kill him to come here for a couple of weeks,” she says. “And it might help you two…”

“Might help us what?” he asks pointedly.

“The two of you have never been the best of friends.”

“We get along,” insists Steve.

“Barely. You haven’t forgiven him for Ultron, and he hasn’t forgiven you for bringing the Maximoffs in so quickly,” she points out.

“They didn’t have anywhere to go,” Steve reminds her. “And we can train them here, help them with their powers.”

Natasha raises her eyebrows. “You don’t have to convince me. But I think Tony feels like you were able to forgive them and not him.”

Steve doesn’t know what to say to that. The struggle is evident on his face. “I’ve forgiven Tony,” he finally says. “Doesn’t mean I trust him.”

She leans back in her chair. “Ouch.”

“We’re supposed to be a team,” he reminds her.

“Which we’ll never be without trust,” she points out.

He rubs his eyes as he takes a heavy breath. “You’re right.”

“Duh.”

“You don’t have to be childish about it.”

“I’m not the one holding grudges.”

“I’m not holding a grudge.” He takes another deep breath. “Fine. I’ll put Tony in charge while I’m on my honeymoon. Happy?”

“I’m Russian. We don’t believe in happiness.”

“Bullshit.”

She smiles. “Clint eats that right up.”

“You are a terrible person sometimes.”

“No I’m not.” She leans closer and puts on a heavy Russian accent. “Sometimes he likes me to be Russian spy to his James Bond.”

Steve tries not to laugh. “You’re spies whose roleplay is pretending to be fictional spies?”

She throws a wadded up napkin at him. “You’re mean.”

“I’m not mean,” he says with a voice shaky with laughter. “I just find it interesting. Most people usually pretend to be something they aren’t.”

“Clint is no James Bond.”

“But you are a Russian spy.”

Natasha makes a sour face. “Not for a long time.”

Steve becomes a little worried. “Do you miss it?”

“No. Well, some things I do,” she admits. “Things were much simpler then. You did your job, or you got killed. There were no moral judgments to be made. Only carrying out orders.”

“I can see how you’d miss it. Carrying out orders like one of Tony’s robots. No pesky freedom getting in the way of your job.” It’s clear he’s being sarcastic. “I have no idea why you decided to leave all that behind.”

“Must have been the attempt on my life by a very persistent S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.”

“You’d know better than I. I was in the Atlantic at the time,” he reminds her.

“Right. Capsicle.” She smiles and guides the straw into her mouth.

“Very funny, Tasha.”

A bluejay flies in and lands in front of Steve. She drops a piece of paper before flying away.

“What’s that, Nature Boy?” Natasha asks.

Steve picks up the paper and smiles. “Loki wants me in to go to the roof of one of the warehouses and look to the setting sun.”

“I can’t decide if that’s romantic or creepy.”

“Romantic.” He picks up his things. “Gotta go. But I’ll talk to Tony and ask him to stay here and be in charge for the honeymoon,” he promises.

Natasha nods and gives him a tiny finger wave as he leaves.

Steve runs to go put his supplies back in the room. Then he runs outside to the warehouse Loki’s note indicated. He climbs the outside of it to the roof. After taking a breath, his eyes look west.

He feels a strong wind at his back. It rustles the trees just beyond. But there is something kind of odd about the tops of them. It looks almost like the darker leaves form an arrow when the wind hits them just right.

He smiles. “Clever Kitten.” He notes how far in the tip of the arrow is from the edge of the forest.

Steve jumps off the roof, rolling as he lands. He runs into the woods wondering what he’ll find.

What he finds is not at all what he imagined. There’s a small round table with a checkered tablecloth. On it is a goblet and a cupcake. There is a sign in front of each that says ‘Drink Me’ and ‘Eat Me’ respectively.

“Curiouser and curiouser,” Steve quotes. He takes the cupcake and the goblet, one in each hand. He drinks first. The sweet wine burns a little as it travels down his throat. Next he takes a bite from the cupcake. Chocolate frosting gets on his nose.

“That was dangerous,” Loki’s voice begins, “eating and drinking something you found in the wood simply because they had notes telling you to.”

Steve smiles. “I had a feeling you were behind it.”

“Even more reason to be wary,” he notes as he tries to wipe the icing off his love’s nose. He sucks the icing off his fingers.

“So why did you call me out here?” Steve continues eating the cupcake as carefully as possible.

“I thought we could use some us time,” Loki replies. “And it’s a fun way to have you taste the wares of the resident baker.”

“It’s good,” he says.

“Good enough to see if she’d like to create our wedding cakes?”

Steve smiles. “I’d need to taste her white cake with raspberry filling first.” He gets a faraway look in his eyes. “Or a spice cake with an apple or caramel filling.”

“Ooh. I rather like that idea,” the god says.

“Or we could do a carrot cake.”

“We can ask her to make a sample of both and try them.”

Steve nods. “The chocolate is good though. Moist. It’ll be good for a groom’s cake. Maybe with some strawberries.”

“Not really our colors,” Loki notes. “Though I could turn them blue and green.”

He smiles. “That’ll look so weird. I kind of like the idea, but we probably don’t need a groom’s cake if we’re trying to keep this small.” He offers his love the last bite of the cupcake, feeding it to him.

“Mmm. And now…” Loki walks around a tree, emerging with a canvass and a case of paints and brushes. He turns the round table into an easel. The canvass is gently placed upon it. The case is placed on the ground next to it.

“Por moi?” Steve asks.

“Por vous,” he confirms.

“And you?”

He tilts his head in a coquettish way. “How would you like me?”

“Could you…” Steve bites his lip. “Could you put on a traditional kimono?”

“A kimono? It would be, what do they call it, cultural appropriation?” Loki smiles until his love looks concerned.

“Would it?”

“Do you really think I care?” He doesn’t wait for an answer. “Man or woman?” This time he does.

Steve considers. “Woman for the painting. But don’t look too innocent.”

“Yes, sir.” A golden light travels over Loki’s body. The male form in the black slacks and white dress shirt is replaced by a female form in an apple green kimono with clusters of large red and white poppies scattered on it. The nagajuban that can be seen at the collar is white with red flowers. The obi around her waist is blood red, as red as her lips. Her eyes are outlined in black. Her hair is worn up with white flowers and two red sticks. “Like this?”

Slack-jawed and unable to speak for the moment, he nods. His tongue moistens his lips just before he swallows. “You look great.”

“Thank you.”

“Could you just sit? Maybe lean on one hand?” he instructs.

Her movements are dainty but unstable as she attempts to comply. Finally she’s down and trying to get into an aesthetically pleasing position. She takes a breath when she thinks she’s finally gotten it right. “That was an adventure.” But then she notices how he’s looking at her. “You want me standing up again, don’t you.”

He makes a pained face. “Sorry, Kitten.”

“You’re going to have to help me up then.” She reaches out to him.

Steve feels it’s the least he can do. He pulls her up and attempts to smoothly transition it into a kiss, but she turns her head. He catches her cheek instead.

“Wouldn’t want you to ruin my lipstick.”

“No,” he sighs. He positions her so that her body is just off-center of the easel and her head is turned to face it. Then he returns to the canvas. “Remember, not too innocent.”

“I would never have gotten your attention had I been innocent.” She blows him a kiss.

He laughs. “You’re probably right.” He starts by drawing an outline. “Of course, I’ve always been attracted to strong, independent women.”

Loki isn’t sure what that has to do with anything. “I’m not that either.”

“You are right now,” he reminds her. “Geisha were some of the most educated women in society. That’s what I heard anyway.”

“You do like intelligence.”

“I do. And yet I still fell for you,” he teases.

She raises her eyebrows. “I do all of this for you, and that’s how you treat me?”

The hurt in her voice makes him look up in surprise. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. This is great. Really.”

A slow smile curls up her lips. “How easy you are.”

Steve’s head drops. “I really am.”

She gives him a pout. “Apologies, Darling. You know I can’t help myself sometimes. And I do get jealous when you start talking about Peggy Carter even in the abstract.”

“I wasn’t.”

“You were.” Loki mimics Steve’s voice and repeats, “Of course, I’ve always been attracted to strong, independent women.” She returns to her normal voice. “If that isn’t about Peggy Carter, I would be incredibly surprised and wonder which other woman you were alluding to.”

Steve suddenly gets very interested in his paints. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Liar.” Something feels wrong. She looks at him more intently. “You’re painting in your clothes?”

“Well we are in the middle of the woods.”

“Yes. One of the reasons I chose this place.”

Steve looks at her for a moment. “How about I just take off my shirt?” he suggests.

Loki nods her consent and is soon rewarded with a truly beautiful sight. If she didn’t have a not-so-innocent look before, she certainly has one now.

It’s perfect for what the artist wants. He works until the light begins to fade. “We’ll have to do this again for me to finish.”

She nods. “Of course. But please tell me you aren’t done with me for this evening.”

“Did you have something in mind?” There is something about the way he looks at her as he cleans his brushes that is highly erotic.

“I can think of a few things.” 

“Oh?”

Loki licks her lips. “We’ve got some candles. My back is pristine, completely healed since the last time you wrote on me.”

The gets Steve’s attention. “Yeah?”

“Yes. Would you like me to show you?”

Steve gazes at Loki for a moment. “I would. But maybe put something on that’s more… Katherine Hepburn?”

That’s all Loki needs. The light travels over her body. The many-layered kimono is replaced by wide-legged brown twill slacks and a simple white blouse. Her lips are now a pinkish color, and her hair is down in soft waves. “Like this?”

He huffs a laugh. “It’s like you read my mind.”

She slowly unbuttons the blouse, allowing a thin strip of skin to show. It soon becomes clear that she isn’t wearing a bra. Once the last button is undone, she turns her back to him and slips the shirt off her shoulders. Her back is smooth with only her moles blemishing it. “See?” she asks as she looks over her shoulder at him. 

“I see.” He can’t seem to tear his eyes away. “You’re stunning.”

“Thank you,” she replies with a soft smile. The blouse covers her up again.

Steve makes a disappointed sound.

“Now now. You’ll get to see much more when we’re back in our room,” Loki reminds him.

That gives him incentive to clean quickly. And soon he has her slung across one shoulder as he marches away from his unfinished painting. 

Loki sighs. She changes into a cat and jumps off his shoulder.

“Hey!” Steve turns to find Loki gathering up the supplies.

“See you in the room.” She waves and disappears.

He know even if he runs as fast as he can, she’ll beat him to the room. Instead, he decides to make her wait. He strolls slowly, replaying the memory of following the clues to find her. When he finally gets to the room, he finds her sitting on the bed and petting Oliver under the chin.

“There you are. I had begun to think you had gotten lost.”

He smiles. “Just taking the scenic route.”

Her eyes widen in accusation. “Was the scene awaiting you here not good enough?”

“You’re the one always going on about anticipation.” He lights some candles in preparation for their play. “Shirt off. Pants on. Lie face down.,” he orders.

That old thrill rumbles up her spine. “Yes, Sir.” The blouse comes off again. She lies on her stomach, arms out. She smiles when she feels a leather strap wrap around her wrist and get tied to the bed. The same thing happens to her other wrist. Then there’s more waiting for the wax to melt.

Steve removes all of his clothes except his white boxers. Then he runs a hand over her back. It’s beautiful, different from her male form. He takes one of the candles. Holding it close to her skin, he tips it, pouring the hot wax down along her spine.

She hisses and pulls against her restraints. It feels amazing.

He waits until the blue tinge goes away. Then he pours some on her shoulder. He smiles when he hears her moan. “Good?”

“Mm-hmm. Very.” She’s already breathing heavily. “More please?”

He smiles. “You said please.” He pours wax on her other shoulder.

Loki moans again. She can feel herself become wet. “Yes. Thank you.”

“A thank you now? Wow.” He pulls the hardened wax off her skin. “You’re almost starting to be too good.”

“Fuck you,” she breathes. “I do what I want.”

He laughs. “There are your claws. Good to know you aren’t completely house broken.”

“Never.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.” He pours a bit of wax on her lower back.

She presses her forehead onto the pillow. “You’ve made me all wet.”

“Have I?”

“Check for yourself.”

Steve studies her for a moment. “I think I’ll wait.”

She looks over her shoulder at him. “I’ll have you.”

His eyebrows rise. “Will you?”

“Yes. I’ll have you inside, and I’ll devour you.” Her eyes hunger for him as much as her body does.

“Sounds dangerous.”

“And fun,” she promises.

He wants her already. But he feels like she needs more pain first. “I’m sure.” He bends over her and whispers into her ear, “But not yet.”

“I could escape these whenever I want.” She jiggles her arms against the restraints.

“I know. But you won’t.” He seems very confident.

She challenges it. “Won’t I?”

“No.” He moves the candle close to her skin, close enough to feel the wick’s flame.

Her fingers grip the leather straps and pull as the burning intensifies. Whatever thoughts that had been in her head before are now gone. All that exists now is Steve and the sensations he’s giving her.

Steve puts the candle down on the dresser. He reaches beneath Loki to unfasten her pants. His fingers slide down to between her legs, feeling the wetness there. Her arousal gets him fully hard. He pulls her pants off in a series of quick tugs.

He can’t help himself. Looking at her naked form, he takes the candle and splatters just a little wax on her right ass cheek, watching her body react to the heat.

The boxers get pulled down. He hunts down a condom. It takes much longer than he’d like. Much, much longer.

Finally he rolls the condom on and gets onto the bed behind her, pushing her legs apart to do so. He pulls her ass up and spreads her labia with his fingers.

Loki moans at the touch. “Steve,” she sighs. “I’ll have you.”

“You will.” He slides into her. “You do.”

Craving friction, she moves her body forward and back.

“Someone’s impatient,” he notes. Then he slaps her thigh and orders, “Stop moving.”

She stops, pulling at her restraints to focus her need.

Steve reaches up and pets her hair. “Good Kitten.” He slowly starts to move, watching her muscles tense to prevent herself from moving. He smiles and continue with long slow thrusts. After half a dozen of these, he tells her softly, “You may move now.”

She immediately moves against him, needing him deeper. “I have you,” she whispers so he can’t hear.

Despite his best efforts, he comes before she does. There isn’t much he can do until after he finishes ejaculating. But once that happens, he pulls out and uses his mouth and fingers to get her the rest of the way there.

She cries out, head thrown back, arms pulling at the straps. “Yes! Fuck yes!”

Steve pulls away, gently lowering her body to lay on the bed. He ties her wrists, massaging and kissing each once they are free. He gets toilet paper to wipe between her legs. That goes into the toilet. The condom goes into the trash. Then he returns to his lover, kissing down her spine.

“Mmm. Thank you, Darling.”

“You’re very welcome.” He gently gets her under the covers. Then he snuggles against her and falls asleep.

xxx

Tony’s phone rings. The caller ID says ‘T Ross’ in big letters and ‘US Gov’ in smaller ones beneath. He has half a mind to deny the call, but he knows doing so will just irk Ross and make him even worse. He picks the phone up and accepts the call.

“Thaddeus.”

Ross does not like being called Thaddeus, especially the way Tony says it. “Stark,” he replies.

“I still don’t know where Banner is, and I hear you’ve been bothering his lovely cousin. Not nice.”

“I’m not calling about that.”

“No? That’s a first,” says Tony. “If it’s not about Bruce, then why are you calling me?”

“Congress will be taking up the budget soon.”

“Oh yeah. Hope that goes better for you than the healthcare shit show that just happened.”

Ross relishes this next part. “The Department of Damage Control is one of the areas the administration is suggesting we cut back on.”

Tony frowns. This is starting to feel like a shake-down. “The assumption being that Congress will do what you all want this time?” He’s pretty sure he can hear Ross making a sour face.

But Ross knows exactly how to answer that. “If the media begin asking why Tony Stark is being paid to clean up the destruction he and his friends are causing, I think the public would demand Congress cut the program.”

“By media do you mean conservative talking heads or actual real media?” Tony counters.

“I mean the President may decide to make that a topic of one of his twitter rants.”

Yep, this definitely feels like a shake-down. Well he doesn’t feel like playing. “Fine. Cut the budget. Let’s see how many dangerous weapons fall into the hands foreign governments, criminals, terrorists.”

“We could always give the contracts to others,” Ross reminds him. “I bet Roxxon would be interested. Maybe even Oscorp.”

“Was there something else you wanted?” Tony asks.

“No. Just thought I’d give you a friendly warning.” There’s only a slight pause before Ross adds, “Of course if you were to help bring in Hulk, well, the President does like to reward loyalty.”

“Ha!” Tony knows he probably should have held that in, but it would have been impossible. “You should tell that joke to the Attorney General. I bet he’d get a kick out of that,” he says, alluding to the fact that the loyal A.G. is now getting the Twitter rant treatment by the President.

Ross is not a fan of billionaires. He’s sure he has never ever met one that he actually likes. There are a few he respects. Tony Stark is one of them. (If Tony had known, he probably would have requested an award ceremony.) “I’ll be sure to pass that along.” He has no intention of passing that along. “Just so you know, finding Banner isn’t the only way to get on the President’s good graces.”

“Oh?”

“There’s talk of expanding the Mutant Registration Act to include any and all superpower people.”

“I’ve heard rumblings,” Tony replies. “Somehow I don’t think it’s going to be a hot enough topic to jump ahead of infrastructure and tax policy during this session.

“You might be surprised. Good-bye, Stark.”

“Good-bye, Thaddeus. See you next week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t mean for that to turn into a mostly Steve & Loki chapter. It just did. 
> 
> Loki in a Geisha outfit being painted by Steve was requested by Her Royal Goddess (ff) a long time ago. If you’re still reading, thank you!
> 
> The wax play was for missgnutmeg (ao3) who requested it a while ago. I had considered using the hot glue gun idea from Antrikaa(ff), but everything I read said it could cause sever burning and that the wax should not be taken off when dry. Steve didn’t like the sound of that even with Loki’s high tolerance for pain and Frost Giant DNA, so he nixed the idea. Sorry.
> 
> That’s it. That’s all I got. Until next time…


	262. To Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has news. T'Challa attends a party. Deadpool has something very important to say.  
>  **Pairings:** Spider-Man  & Deadpool (explicit)   
> **Explicit Content:** Blow Job

Tony heads out of the elevator to the lobby of Stark Tower Los Angeles. “Rhodey!” He waves at his friend. “Thanks for coming, man. You know how weird Steve can get if we call from the military base.”

“It’s fine. I had to come into town anyway.”

“Really?”

“No,” Rhodey admits. He rolls his eyes. “Kind of. Rae found out I was coming, and she wants me to pick up Marika from day care after this.” Which reminds him, “Where’s Nicholas?”

“Nicholas is at his swimming lessons with mommy,” Tony explains.

“Wow. Good for him.” They head into the elevator. “Do you know what this is about?”

“I should. I called it. FRIDAY, lab.”

The elevator begins to move.

Rhodey waits, assuming Tony is going to tell him more. It’s a bad assumption. “Care to share?”

“Sure. When I tell the others.” He pats his friend’s arm and smiles.

“You know if it were me, I’d tell you.”

“No you wouldn’t. You are such a liar.”

Rhodey acts surprised by that statement. Me? A liar? I am a United States Air Force officer.”

“And a liar.”

“A _decorated_ United States Air Force officer.”

“Still a liar.”

Rhodey shakes his head and looks away. “I would’ve told you.”

“No you wouldn’t have,” Tony insists.

“Not now,” he decides.

“You were never going to tell me.”

“You don’t know that.” 

The elevator door opens. Rhodey waits for Tony to step off before following. They head to Tony’s personal lab space.

“Cosima. Scott. You remember Colonel Rhodes.”

A light-skinned girl with dark-rimmed glasses and dreadlocks waves while a white nerdy guy says, “Hello.”

“Hi,” Rhodey replies as he passes them.

“Why don’t you two take a little break,” Tony suggests. “Thanks.”

“Sure,” Cosima says. “Want coffee or anything?”

“No, I’m good.” He turns to his friend. “Rhodey, you want anything?”

“No. Thank you.”

“Okay. See ya.” The two younger scientists head out.

Tony pulls up the screen and opens the video conference application. Soon they see the conference rooms at the Avengers Tower, Avengers Facility, and one at the Xavier Mansion.

“Are we waiting on anyone?” Steve asks. There are head shakes and a couple of no’s. “Is Black Panther joining us?”

“No,” Tony replies. “This is a domestic…update…issues…thing.”

“Okay then. It’s all yours.”

“Yeah. Thanks.” Tony leans back in his chair. “So I asked for this meeting because I had an interesting conversation with Secretary Ross.”

Illyana asks, “Should we know who that is?”

Storm explains that Ross is the Secretary of State. “He handles foreign affairs.”

Maria Hill does not look pleased. She’s had dealings with him before, none of them particularly pleasant. “What did he want?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Tony says. “What does matter is that he told me a juicy little nugget about what may be coming down the pipe.”

“Which is?” several people ask.

He pauses again for dramatic effect. “They want to expand the Mutant Registration Act to include all people with powers.”

There are some grumblings and a few choice swear words from some of the people.

Rhodey shrugs his shoulders. “Makes sense.”

Bucky frowns. “Says the guy without powers.”

Carol takes his hand. “I know you don’t like it, but there’s a reason.”

“We know what the reason is,” Storm says as her eyes rumble with anger. “Just when we thought we were moving on…”

Steve feels a knot at the base of his throat. “Storm, make sure Professor Xavier knows. Oh, and Hank, too. Johnny, inform your sister and Reed. Ben, too. Sam –“

“Start making phone calls to my contacts in DC. Got it.”

Tony’s brow furrows. “Isn’t that a little premature? It’s just what they want, not what they’re going to get.”

“I’d rather we didn’t take the chance,” Steve replies. “Registration of a group of people because of a genetic trait rarely ever leads to good things.”

Someone on the New York City feed has a question. “Why did General Ross give you this information?” It’s said in an English accent by the man sitting next to Bobbi.

“Who are you again?” Tony asks.

“Hunter. I run security for Avengers Tower,” he reminds them.

“Right. Hunter. Bobbi’s once and future ex.”

“It's a fair question,” Steve says before the billionaire can avoid answering it. He ignores the displeased look he’s getting from Natasha. “Why _did_ Ross give you this piece of information.”

“Hell if I know,” Tony replies. “He just did. I figured I’d pass it along, see if we could head it off at the pass.”

Clint says, “Ross probably thinks Tony knows where Bruce is.”

“Possible.” Carol adds, “Harassing Banner’s cousin didn’t help. The stick wasn’t working. Now he’s trying a carrot.”

Wanda silently asks her brother if he knows what this business with the stick and carrot is. He tells her just as silently that he does not. ‘We will ask Steve when the meeting ends,’ she decides. He nods his assent.

Maria is talking now. “Did Ross say anything else?”

Tony pretends to think about it then slowly shakes his head. “Nope. That was about it. I mean, he did ask if I knew where Bruce was. I told him no.”

Rhodey gets the feeling this meeting is about done. “I’ve told the military on numerous occasions that we don’t know where Hulk is.”

A few members react uneasily at Rhodey using Hulk instead of Bruce. Steve is one of them. “Okay. Does anyone have anything else?” The question is met with silence and a few shakes of the head. “Okay. Then let’s do what we can to stop this.”

The feeds blink off one by one.

Rhodey looks at Tony. “What didn’t you tell them?”

“What? Nothing.”

“I know you well enough to know when you’re hiding something.”

Tony presses his lips together. “It’s not important. It’s got nothing to do with the Avengers or Bruce or anything like that,” he assures his friend.

After a bit of scrutiny, Rhodey chooses to take Tony at his word. “Okay. Anything I can do to help?”

“No. I’m good. Really. But I appreciate it.”

“Sure.” He looks at his watch. “I thought this meeting was going to take a lot longer.”

Tony smiles. “Well then let’s not waste the extra hours.” He rubs his hands together. “What kind of trouble should we get into?”

“No kind of trouble. I’m picking Marika up from daycare and heading home.” He stands.

“Or you, me, Marika, and Nicholas could head to a sports bar.” Tony nods hoping Rhodey will start nodding, too. He doesn’t.

“You do remember who we’re married to, right? If Pepper or Rae found out we took the kids to a sports bar –“

“They won’t.”

“They will, and you’ll probably be the one to tell them.” Rhodey has gotten burned by that before. The most memorable time was when he let Tony talk him into going to a gentleman’s club only to tell his wife. They refer to the dressing-down he got after as the Titty Bar Lecture. He does not want another Titty Bar Lecture. He tells Tony just that. “I do not want another Titty Bar Lecture.”

“It’s a sports bar,” Tony reminds him.

“Close enough. Now if you want to take the kids to a playground, that’s another story.”

He sighs dramatically. “I guess that’ll have to do.”

Rhodey rolls his eyes. “Come on, Sidney Poitier. Let’s get our kids.”

xxx

A decade ago, Wakanda would not have been invited to one of these meetings of world leaders. But now that their vibranium reserves are so greatly desired, King T’Challa is here and smiling pleasantly. As always, he is guarded by a member of the Dora Milaje, beautiful and dangerous women whose duty is to protect him.

There is no group of humans that makes him feel the need for protection more than politicians and diplomats. Particularly now when the world seems on the brink of global crises. Climate change, North Korea, the American President, Venezuela, take your pick. And now there are rumors that someone is selling vibranium on the black market. This does not make the King happy. One of the reasons he’s here is to see if he can find anything on this thief.

It has been slow going so far. He knew it would be. There’s a reason two of the best Dora Milaje have been sent to track the man down.

“King T’Challa,” a bald burly man greets.

He turns and smiles pleasantly when he recognizes the man. “Good evening, Minister Sokolsky. How are things in Moscow.”

“Well. And in Wakanda?”

“As they have always been,” he replies with his usual vagueness.

“When will you let us have an embassy in Wakanda?” the Russian Minister asks. It’s a question he asks every time he sees T’Challa. He used to ask it when T’Challa’s father T’Chaka was king.

“Wakanda has no embassies within its borders,” the King reminds him. “That is not likely to change anytime soon.”

“A pity.” He finishes his drink and switches it out again as one of the waiters goes by. “If you ever change your mind, Russia would love to open one there.” He nudges the King with his elbow. “Maybe get a closer look at your lands.”

T’Challa keeps his smile pleasant. “I believe I have accepted some representatives from your country who wished to discuss trade.”

“Oh-ho! You did. I remember.” Sokolsky leans in conspiratorially. “They said you kept a close watch on them. Closer than even we have in Moscow.”

“Wakanda can be a dangerous place. We did not wish for them to get hurt.”

The Minister laughs. “That is what we say in Russia.” He taps T’Challa’s chest with his finger. “Our countries are more alike than unalike.”

It’s getting harder for the King to remain pleasant. “I doubt that.”

“Tell me, T’Challa, is Black Panther Wakanda’s only super-powered person?”

His brow furrows ever so slightly. He finds the question odd. “I could not say.”

“Could not or will not?”

He’s starting to wish more than ever that Loki were here. “What purpose would it serve to refuse to answer?”

Minister Sokolsky pokes his chest again. “Because you do not wish to acknowledge that you, too, are putting together super-power squad.”

T’Challa’s eyebrows rise. “We do not have a Winter Soldier nor a Red Room if that is what you’re asking. We prefer to treat people with dignity.”

“You don’t need either now. Not with new power people popping up,” he notes. “It would be a waste not to use such assets.” He finishes his current drink and looks around for a waiter.

“It would,” T’Challa admits. In addition to mutants, he’s heard of people developing powers of late after going into a cocoon-like state. He knows of no one in Wakanda who has gone through this, but it is probably only a matter of time. “Does Russia not already have a team of mutants?”

“Does Wakanda?” the Russian asks to avoid the question.

“We have no need. We lead a simple existence,” he replies. He can imagine countries creating their own super-powered teams. He’s sure if mutants weren’t so discriminated against, it would have happened long ago. It is not a prospect he looks forward to.

“Wouldn’t be so simple if you agreed to sell some of that vibranium.”

T’Challa raises his head and looks down his nose at the Russian. “We like things simple. It is our way, how we respect our heritage, our ancestors, our gods.”

Minister Sokolsky eyes him even as he exchanges his empty glass for a full one from a passing waiter. “The world has changed, King T’Challa. It is smaller now. It is amazing how information can spread from one part of the world to another, and all with just a click of a mouse.”

“Or misinformation as the case may be,” he notes pointedly. “We have the internet, Minister. Luckily my people are not so easily swayed by outrageous headlines. Which reminds me, please inform your…pro-Russia individuals that Wakanda does not take kindly to false stories being spread about us.”

The Minister swallows nervously. There had been some efforts to undermine King T’Challa and inflame anti-monarchists. He does not know if it was successful. He only knows that the ones who posted the content refuse to do so again. There was one who did. He no longer has all of his fingers. “I’m sure no one does.”

“No, I would guess not. If you’ll please excuse me, Minister.” T’Challa smiles, pats him on the shoulder, and walks away. He exchanges a look with his guard as they walk away. “Remind me who we sent to Russia.”

“Okoye,” she replies.

He smiles. “I am not surprised.”

xxx

**Hello, my adoring fans! Deadpool here. Have you missed me?**

(Wade, what the fuck? I haven’t even started this section.)

**I know. I know. But I have something really REALLY important.**

(Sigh. Fine. What is it?)

**Did you see Spider-Man: Homecoming?**

(Yes, Wade. I saw it. It was very good.)

**Right? I laughed. I cried. I gasped. And that Tom Holland. Yummy.**

(He’s very cute. My favorite Peter Parker so far. What does this have to do with your really REALLY important thing?)

**Can we make the Spider-Man in this fic Tom Holland?**

(First, you aren’t supposed to know that Peter Parker is Spider-Man.)

**Peter Parker is Spider-Man?! What?!**

(Shut up. If you saw the movie, you already know that. Just remember that you don’t know that in this story, okay?)

**Anything for you, Babe. Just do me this eensy-weensy little favor.**

(Making Tom Holland the Peter Parker in this fic? My Peter is older. And I’ve already taken stuff from the Andrew Garfield one. Not the stalker-ness of him hopefully but still stuff. Stop making that pouty-face. You and everyone else can imagine Peter Parker to look like anyone you want. So if you want him to look like Tom Holland, you can.)

**Yipee! He so looks like Tom Holland now. Did you see his Lip Synch Battle? I was drooling. Literally drooling. It was pooling on the floor.**

(It was pretty awesome.)

**Right?! I wanted to dive through the computer screen and land right on top of him.**

(Thank you for the visual. Is there anything else?)

**Now that you mention it, can I do the smut bit for this chapter? Please please please please please.**

(Sure. Why not. Let me guess, is this going to be another Spideypool?)

**Yep. Don’t worry. I know you’re keeping us apart in this story *cough*bitch*cough*. So it can be another fic that I’ve written.**

(Just be patient. I’m going to introduce a love interest for you very soon.)

**But not Spider-Man.**

(No, not Spider-Man. Someone else. It’ll be good. I promise.)

**It better be, or I will be very, very cross.**

(I understand. If it’s bad, then I’ll put you and Spider-Man together. Okay?)

**Yes!**

(Good. Then I will give you an introduction, and you can take it away.)

**But so everyone knows, my Spider-Man is Tom Holland.**

(An 18-year-ol Tom Holland Spider-Man please. We don’t need to add statutory rape to your list of illegal activities.)

**Hold up. I think people should decide for themselves which age my Tom Holland Spider-Man is.**

(I’m not going to argue about this. Let’s just get started.)

_And now another exciting Spideypool fic from Spideypool69._

Deadpool stood on the top of a skyscraper and looked down on his city. He had been gone too long, kept away by a job that had him fighting ninjas. It was a specialty of his fighting ninjas. Someday he hoped to partner with Daredevil to fight ninjas. It was too bad that he had been away during the whole big Hand fight. They could have formed their own Defenders – Daredevil, Elektra, Punisher, and Deadpool. But he wasn’t in town and was super pissed when he found out about it.

He breathed in the smells of Manhattan. Food. Garbage. Car Exhaust. Home. “A hot dog would taste really good right now.”

Just then, a figure climbed up over the edge of the building. A plastic bag hung from his arm. He stood up and looked at Deadpool. In the darkness, it was hard to see the red and blue of his uniform much less the black webbing detail and the spider on his chest. “Heard you were back in town. Why didn’t you text?”

“Didn’t want to bother you.” They hadn’t exactly left things nice when Deadpool had to leave.

“I appreciate that. It still hurts though.” He pulled two hot dogs from the bag and handed one to the other man.

Wade’s eyes widened as he took the hot dog. “How did you know?”

“My options were pizza, hot dog, or chimichangas. I went with hot dog.”

“Good choice.” He bit into it lustily. The he watched Spider-Man lift up the mask to reveal two beautiful lips. The hot dog was guided into that warm mouth, and the teeth bit into it. “I missed you,” he told the hero.

Spidey laughed. He had to swallow what was in his mouth before he could carry on. “I missed you, too. How was your trip?”

“Good. Lonely.” He shrugged. “But I got to kill a lot of people, so that was a plus.”

Spider-Man frowns. “You know I don’t approve of that.”

“I’m sorry, Sweet Cheeks. But that’s the business I’m in.”

He blushed beneath his mask. Then he took another bite of the hot dog in that way that drove Deadpool wild.

But Deadpool concentrated on his own hot dog. It was delicious. He had missed home. The sights. The smells. The hot dogs. The pizza. And yes, especially the Spider-Man. “I missed you,” he said quietly.

“Huh? Did you say something?”

“Nope.”

“Oh.” Spider-Man sounded disappointed.

“Did you want me to miss you?”

He shrugged and ate his hot dog.

Deadpool finished his hot dog. He looked at Spider-Man. The mask was still pulled up with his mouth exposed. Feeling brave, he grabbed Spider-Man’s shoulders and pulled him into a kiss.

This surprised the younger man. The white eyes widened. When he had the use of his lips again, he started talking. “Deadpool, what are you doing? Did you just kiss me? Why would you do that?”

“Because I wanted to, obviously. Why, didn’t you like it?”

That seemed to fluster Spider-Man even more. “Whuh, uh, I mean, it was…”

Deadpool’s shoulders drooped. “Oh.”

On impulse, Spider-Man lunged forward and gave him a quick sloppy kiss. He pulled away and dug his toe into the roof. Or tried.

Deadpool smiled. “Did you just…? You do love me!” He pulled Spidey into another kiss.

“Maybe lift your mask?” Spider-Man suggested.

He was nervous to do it. What if Spider-Man didn’t like his skin? He took a breath and lifted the mask to expose his mouth and nose.

Spider-Man reached out and caressed the marred skin.

This time when they kissed, it started slow and timid. It soon grew heated, especially when Deadpool used his amazing tongue.

Spider-Man grew breathless. He stepped back and put his hands over his crotch. He had gotten hard just from the kiss. It was that good. “Sorry. I should, should probably go now. Right now.”

Deadpool grabbed his hands and slowly pulled them away. “You’re beautiful,” he said in a very seductive voice.

“I am?”

“Mm-hmm.” He kissed him again. He pulls Spider-Man against him. He can feel the hardened cock against his thigh. “You feel so good.”

“Oh, Deadpool.” He melted against the taller man.

Deadpool picked him up bridal style and carried him to the door leading to the inside of the building. He put him down and pressed him against the door. They kissed again and again. His hand went to the front of the costume right where the outline of the hard cock was.

Spider-Man gasped. “I’m nervous.”

“Shh. I’ve got you.” He found the panel that lets Spider-Man pee. His hand slipped into it and massaged the firm manhood. “There’s a lot of you.”

He swallowed. “Too much?”

“Not at all. Never too much.” Deadpool kissed the young man again. “I just want to eat you up.” Then he got down on his knees. “I’ve dreamed about this. Exactly this.”

“Me, too,” Spider-Man admitted. His heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. He looked down at the man whose mouth was so near his cock. The anticipation had him dripping pre-come.

Deadpool licked him twice before wrapping his mouth around the thick member.

Five seconds later, Spider-Man came. “Oh God. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

He held up a finger as he spat out the come in his mouth. “It’s okay. I know you aren’t very experienced.”

“It’s so embarrassing.”

“You’ll do better next time.”

Spider-Man’s eyes grew large again. “Will there be a next time?” His voice broke slightly.

Deadpool rose and kissed him, letting him taste his own come. “If there isn’t, I’m hunting you down.”

He laughed. “You better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the chapter ends on a whimper. I had a hard time channeling Deadpool today. He just wasn’t cooperating. In fact, my muse has been all but non-existent this week. Maybe I need to go back to Steve and Loki wedding planning.
> 
> OkamiPrincess (ao3) wanted Tony to tell the others about Ross’ phone call and hypothecized what certain countries might do with superhumans.
> 
> That’s all I got for now. Thank you for reading. Until next time…


	263. To Split

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Jess go on a date. Johnny gives Maria a sandwich.  
>  **Pairings:** Sam  & Jess D (explicit), Maria & Johnny, Steve & Loki  
>  **Explicit Content:** Vaginal Sex, Sex in a Car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder - Jessica Drew is Spider-Woman, but Sam does not know.

Sam double-checks the address of Jessica Drew’s office. Yep, this is it. He heads into the building and walks up a flight of stairs. Down the hall a little ways he sees the door that has ‘Jessica Drew Private Investigator’ in black letters on frosted glass. He feels like he’s walking into a noir movie.

He opens the door and sticks his head inside.

Jess looks up from behind her desk. She smiles. “Hello, Handsome.”

“Hello, Gorgeous. I’m looking for a gumshoe who can help me find my Maltese Falcon statue.”

“Maltese Falcon?”

“How do you not know the Maltese Falcon?” he asks her. “Isn’t it required to watch hardboiled P.I. movies in order to become one?”

“Hardboiled?” she chuckles. “Do I look hardboiled to you?”

“Honestly? Yeah.” He sits on the corner of her desk and kind of wishes he was wearing a trench coat and fedora. He’d use a single finger to push up the brim of his hat. Denzel ain’t got nothin’ on him. “Have you at least seen Devil in a Blue Dress?”

She leans forward and looks up at him. “Should I have?”

“Yes. And damn, girl, you’d play an amazing femme fatale.”

“Except I’m the P.I.” She boops his nose. “And that makes you the femme fatale.”

“There are worse things to be.” He grins at her. “Especially when the P.I. is so beautiful.”

“Keep talking like that, and I’ll give you a discount.” She winks at him. “But I need a few more minutes. Then we can go.”

“What are you working on?” he asks as he leans over to see her screen.

She turns her laptop so he can’t see. “Client confidentiality. I’m sure you Avengers have a similar thing.”

“We don’t really have clients per se.”

“No?” She turns her eyes to her computer screen and continues narrowing down which photographs to send to her client. “Then what do you have?”

He looks up, taking a breath. “I like to think we have a deep-rooted desire to help our fellow man and keep people safe.”

She can’t help herself. “You only desire to help men?”

Sam gives her his patented ‘I know you didn’t just say that’ look. “I meant man as in mankind.”

“Did you?”

“Don’t play innocent with me,” he tells her. “I know you too well now.”

Jess’ eyes slide over to look at him. A mysterious smile plays over her lips. “You only think you do.”

“Oh?” His eyebrows are up.

“I’d say you know me well enough but not too well. At least I certainly hope not,” she replies. “Wouldn’t want you to get bored.”

He chuckles. “I doubt I could get bored with you.”

“Let’s not test that.” She returns to her pictures. “So what are we doing tonight?”

“Thought I’d take you to Harlem.” His eyes are drawn to her paperweight, and he picks it up. It’s a clear acrylic rectangle with a large spider trapped inside it. He’s seen things like this before, usually with a scorpion instead of a spider. “Where’d you get this?”

Jess glances over. “Carol. Office-warming present when I opened this place.”

It creeps him out a little, and he puts it down. He wonders if it’s symbolic. “You like spiders?”

“You could say that.”

“Does that mean you’re a fan of Spider-Man?”

She clicks the button to print the photos. “Haven’t really kept up.” She closes the laptop and heads to the other room where the printer is stored. “Daily Bugle doesn’t like him though. Not that I read that trash, but the headlines do stand out.”

“Do they?” He thinks. “Is that the paper that always has the sensational headlines?”

“It is.” She returns, putting the photos in a large plain envelope. “Though I have to say if Spider-Man were smarter, he’d do things on the down low. More like Daredevil before the camera footage came out.”

Sam finds it an odd thing to say. “You think so?”

“Yeah. Especially with some of the anti-power sentiment lately.”

“Spider-Man started before that became a thing.” Then he remembers the Mutant Registration Act. “Well, before that became a thing that went beyond mutants. According to Steve, Spider-Man helped with the Atlantean attack.”

“Good for him.” Jessica was living in San Francisco, and Carol was visiting her there at the time of the attack. They had gone to the Bay thinking for sure the Atlanteans would attack there, too. They never did. Carol was pissed she missed the action. Jess figured it was for the best.

“He’s a good kid.”

She looks up. “He’s a kid?”

“Well, I mean, he’s younger,” Sam says, his eyes move to the spider paperweight again.

“How much younger?” She’s curious. “Is he still in college?”

He’s about to answer with an uncertain yes when he realizes something. Two can play her game. “We’ve got Avenger confidentiality. I can’t discuss it.”

Jess shuts down her computer. “If you did, you’d have to kill me?”

“Something like that.”

The computer goes into a heavy safe in the other room. Then she’s ready. “Harlem?” she verifies.

“Yes. Harlem.” He offers her his arm.

“Need to change first.” Jess looks him over to get an idea of how she should dress. He’s in a blue suit and a white dress shirt. No tie. No cufflinks. She pops back into the other room leaving the door open. She has a closet there with several sets of clothes. She changes from her khakis and white blouse into a royal blue cocktail dress, simple in its design but elegant. She slips her feet into strappy sandals that have a tiny heel. Then she walks back out to where Sam is waiting. “Ready.”

He gives a low whistle. “You look amazing.”

“Had to match you.” She kisses his cheek then grabs her wallet and phone.

He offers his arm for the second time that evening.

She takes it. “What a gentleman.”

“That’s me.”

She locks up her office before they head out. “Am I driving?”

“If you don’t mind.”

“I don’t. And it’s better than trying to find a bloody cab.” She takes him to her car. “We should go on a double-date with Care and Buck.” She adds, “Someday.”

“I like the sound of that.”

They rarely talk about someday. It’s an unspoken rule. Maybe it’s because of how they hooked up, after a Halloween party where their dates left together. That sort of thing makes it hard to trust romantic partners that come immediately after. Not that either of them were particularly attached to their dates. It still hurt their egos, and both have large egos.

Once they get to Harlem, Sam tells Jess to park between W 110th and 116th Streets.

“You must be my lucky charm,” she says when she spots an open space.

“You know it.”

“I’m going to have to start bringing you everywhere with me,” she teases.

“Not unless you pay me. I’ve got a lifestyle I need to maintain.”

“Ha! Lifestyle,” she chuckles. “You live and work and eat all at the same place. If you drank any more of the Avenger Kool-Aid, you’d be barging through walls.”

“That’s not my thing,” he reminds her. “My thing is flying. Barging through walls is more Steve’s thing.”

She groans. “You’re hopeless.”

He grins at her. “I’m just messing with ya. And for your information, I do have a lifestyle.” He tugs on the lapels of his jacket. “You don’t look this good without having one.”

Jess turns off the car and turns to look at him. “No, I suppose not.” She kisses his cheek then opens her door. “Come along, Mr. Lifestyle.”

Shaking his head, he joins her on the street. Then he escorts her to the restaurant.

“Melba’s?” she asks as he turns her toward the door. “I’ve been wanting to come here.”

“Yep. And afterwards, I thought we could go to 67 Orange Street for a cocktail.”

“Only one?” She can’t finish her thought about him getting her drunk until the hostess has seated them. By then the moment has passed. She looks over the menu. It’s southern cuisine full of comfort food. “Everything sounds delicious.”

“I’ve only been here a couple of times,” Sam says, “but everything I’ve had was really good.”

They don’t talk about anything other than the menu until their order is taken.

“So how is the P.I. business?”

“Good,” Jess replies. “There is no shortage of spouses who think their partners are cheating on them.”

Sam makes a face. “Sounds depressing.”

“Can be I guess. It’s easier than the missing person ones.” She explains that the police don’t often look hard, assuming people have run off because they want to. “Best case scenario, you find them, they’re alive, and they want to come back. Anything other than that means someone is getting hurt.” 

“I imagine even if they want to come back someone probably got hurt.”

She nods. “Usually. Like I said, checking infidelity is much easier. More boring, but much easier.”

He takes her hand. “Is that what those pictures were?”

“I can’t answer that question,” she reminds him. “Client confidentiality.”

“Right. Forgot. Sorry.” His thumb strokes the top of her hand as he gazes at her.

“What?” she asks, feeling suddenly self-conscious. “Do I have something in my teeth?”

“You gonna make me say it?” He gives her a grin. “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you. Now compliment me on my brain,” she challenges.

“You have a beautiful brain...I imagine. It seems to work really well anyway.”

She tilts her head. “Not bad.”

Sam leans forward. “Now compliment mine.”

She leans forward, too. “I bet your brain is delicious.” She laughs at his grimace. “You should see your face.”

He leans back. “Crazy woman talkin’ ‘bout eatin’ my brain.”

“I didn’t say I was going to eat it. I said I bet it’s delicious.” She blows him a kiss.

“You’re crazy.”

“Fairly certain that’s required in this day and age.”

Sam chuckles. “You’re right about that.” He looks at her. “I’m thinking you must be a good photographer.”

She shrugs. “I’m alright. Just need the right equipment really.”

“So how come you became a P.I. and not a cop?”

“I have a problem with authority?” she offers. “After being in Hydra and S.H.I.E.L.D., I decided I wanted to be my own boss.”

His eyes widen. “Hydra?”

“Had I not told you? Ah well. Long story. The short answer is that my parents worked for them,” Jess tells him.

He finds that interesting and makes him see her in a different way. He knew she was tough, but he didn’t realize how much courage she had. “That must have been difficult, rejecting the system you grew up in and by extension your parents.”

“It makes it easier when you realize that everything they’ve told you is a lie.” She leans back as their food arrives, moving her hand away from Sam’s.

Once they are alone again, he returns to the topic. “How did you realize you were being lied to?”

“Is this a date or therapy?” she teases. “I didn’t find out all at once. It came in drips.” She decides not to elaborate. He doesn’t need to be touched by her darkness. “And then a man named Nick Fury came into my life.”

Sam chuckles. “That seems to be a running theme.”

“Oh?”

He swallows the food now in his mouth and starts slowly listing off the names of Avengers who had Nick Fury come into their lives at the beginning. “Clint. Natasha. Tony. Steve. Loki. Me. Bucky.” He scrunches his face. “Bucky was trying to kill him at the time, but I’d say it still counts.”

“I think so. I’m fairly certain most people have tried at least once. This food is amazing.” It’s not the most subtle change of subject, but she’d rather not talk about the past. They talk about food for a while. That leads them to talking about New Orleans. It ends up that Jess has a friend who lives there – Monica Rambeau. Monica runs a charter boat.

“Nice,” Sam says. “Next time I visit my parents, I’ll have to go fishing and introduce myself.”

“You should. I should warn you, though. She’s very pretty. You’re liable to dump me for her.”

“Not if I bring you with me,” he notes, hoping she gets the hint.

An amused smile appears. “No, you’ll probably still dump me.”

“Not even if she looked like Beyoncé.”

Jess laughs. “Somehow I don’t believe you.”

“Well it’s true,” Sam assures her.

“Well I hate to break it to you, but if Tom Hardy walked through that door, I’d leave you immediately.”

“Good to know where I stand.” The name sounds familiar, but he can’t remember what the man looks like. He assumes he’s is handsome.

“If it helps, I wouldn’t leave for anyone else,” she tells him. Her foot rubs against his leg.

It makes him smile. “I will take it.”

“And what are the odds Tom Hardy will walk through the door right now?” she asks.

“With my lucky, he’ll be walking through the door in five, four, three, two, one.” He turns to look.

“You have better luck than you thought.” She tilts her head and smiles. “And who knows, that luck may carry you all the way back to my apartment.”

“One can only hope. Dessert?”

“If that’s what you want to call it.”

Sam bites his lip. “I meant – Would you like some dessert?”

“Oh. Silly me. Umm.” She thinks. “Not here. Maybe at the other place you’re taking me.”

“Alright.” He motions for the check. Soon he’s escorting her down the street to the 67 Orange Street bar. The interior is exposed brick, and it has an old New York feel.

Jess looks over the cocktail menu. “And again everything sounds so good. Hmm.”

“I find it best to decide what kind of alcohol you want then see what they have.”

“What do you recommend?”

Sam answers quickly. “Well, I like Color Purple. Upper Manhattan is pretty good. So is Kentucky Blossom.”

Jess decides on the Kentucky Blossom. Sam gets a Color Purple.

“I like this place,” she says.

“Me, too.”

“So do you take all your New York dates here?”

“Not all of them.” He takes her hand.

She licks her lips slowly. “So I’m special?” The corners of her mouth quirk up.

“Like you don’t already know that,” Sam replies with half a grin.

“Me knowing and you knowing are two completely different things.”

“Well you got me there.”

Jess looks at him a moment. “So I’m not special.”

He takes a deep breath and straightens up in defense. “I did not say that.”

She laughs. “It’s fine, Sam. Really. You’re probably still not over the harlequin.”

That night suddenly comes back to him. “Geez. Has it really been nine months already?”

“It has.”

“Well I don’t miss her,” he tells her. “I can’t believe we’ve been seeing each other for nine months.”

“Now wait a minute,” she tells him. “To be fair with how often we’ve actually seen each other, it’s been more like a month. Maybe two.”

He laughs. “Guess that’s true. My fault. Sorry.”

She clearly doesn’t mind. “No need to apologize. I rather like it. There’s no expectation. I’ve got lots of time for myself. Neither of us is trying to conform to any ideal. I’m much better at hooking up than playing the girlfriend,” she confesses. “Only problem is I wish it happened more often.”

“You aren’t looking for anything steady?”

“Nah. Every time I’ve tried, it’s ended in death and disaster.” She knows he’ll probably assume she’s being figurative. She isn’t. “I’d rather not try again anytime soon. You?”

He thinks about it. “I see the others in steady relationships. And I’ll admit, it makes me a little jealous.”

“You want a steady.”

“I kinda do.”

She makes a face. “Well that sucks.”

“Doesn’t have to. We can try this thing for real.”

She looks into his eyes and sees that handsome smile. “If you were anyone else, it would be so easy to say no.”

That gives Sam so hope. “Yes could be easier, more rewarding,” he offers.

“Yes also requires more work. And sacrifice,” she adds. “A long-distance relationship is difficult under the best circumstances.”

Sam was afraid this was gonna happen. “It will be difficult. But I think it could be worth it.”

“I like you, Sam. A lot,” Jess tells him.

“Enough to be monogamous?”

She takes offense to that. “Monogamous? Is that what you think I’m hung up about?”

“No,” he assures her. “I’m sorry. That was a dick thing to say.”

“Damn straight it was.” She moves on quickly. “It’s not just about the sex, which is very enjoyable when we do have it. It’s about the next step and the next and the next. My life is in New York. Yours is in the Avengers campus.”

He knows she isn’t wrong and doesn’t interrupt.

“Asking ‘how was your day’ over video is not the same as asking it with a hug and a kiss. I like hugging and kissing and cuddling. I know you do, too. But we won’t get that apart. Not to mention that both our schedules are all over the place.”

Jess continues, “And yes there is the sex part. You know if we decide to try to make a solid go of this, as soon as we’re apart we’re both going to be tempted by others. That’s how life works. Not sure why. And at this point, I don’t why see either of us should feel guilty if we give in, especially since we don’t see each other that often. And though Carol can help fulfill my need for hugs and cuddles, she’s won’t give me sex now that she has Bucky,” she says. 

Sam’s brow furrows. He’s just about to ask for more clarification on that last sentence when she keeps going.

“But hey, when you come to New York and if neither of us has a steady, then I’d be happy to shag you. More than happy if I’m being honest.” She bumps his leg with hers. “And I’m really hoping this conversation hasn’t ruined my chances of shagging you tonight.” She gives him a hopeful smile.

He finds her surprising and a little overwhelming and a lot amazing, which makes her semi-rejection that much more disappointing. He take a moment to recover. “I appreciate your honesty. And though I was really hoping we could work this out, become something more…” He chuckles. “…there is no way I’m denying you some of my sweet sweet lovin’.”

She rolls her eyes even as she smiles. “Ugh. It’s a good thing you’re so cute.”

“Good for you,” he agrees.

“Don’t push your luck, Birdman.” It’s a name she likes to tease him with.

Sam makes a face. “Call me Birdman again, and I might just deny you.” But it’s clear he won’t.

She feigns sadness. “Would you? But I need your help. You see, I have this need.”

“A need, huh?”

“Mm-hmm.” Her foot rubs against his leg. “And it gets more intense every time you touch me.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t touch you then,” he counters.

“But then it gets worse. You touching me makes it more intense, but it also brings some relief.” She looks at him. “Would you really deny an aching woman some relief?”

He laughs. “You are too much.”

“I’m perfectly enough,” she counters. “Unless you mean you can’t handle me.”

“Oh, I can handle you,” he assures her.

“Oh yeah? Prove it.”

Sam grins. “And here I thought we were going to spend more time here.”

“We don’t have to leave.”

The tone of her voice fills him with naughty ideas. “Did you have some place in particular in mind?”

“There are the usual places – bathroom, broom closet, alley.”

He slowly shakes his head. “You deserve better than that.”

“Of course I do.” She leans in close. “Perhaps you can give me both.”

“Both?”

“Something now. Something better later.” Jess licks her lips.

Sam finishes his drink and gets up. He offers her his hand.

Smiling, Jess takes it and follows him to the back of the club. Once there, she takes the lead, going into the men’s bathroom. “Don’t mind us,” she says to the man at the urinal. She pulls Sam into a stall and wraps her arms around him. She smiles. “Do you remember where everything goes?”

“I think I can figure it out.” He pulls her against him and kisses her. But his eyes take in their surroundings. “You don’t think this is gross?”

“Sex in the toilet or just sex?” she asks.

“Sex in the toilet.”

“It really bothers you?” The look on his face tells her it does. “Alright.” She gets him out of the stall and pulls him back through the restroom. She grabs a paper napkin and uses it to open the door so she doesn’t have to touch the handle. “I’ll let you choose where then.”

“How about your place?”

Jess almost protests, but then she gets an idea. “Alright. Let’s go.”

Sam immediately suspects something is up. “That easy?”

“Should I protest and try to get you up on the roof instead?” She pauses to let him answer. It’s a short pause though. “I’m horny, and I want as much time with you as I can get seeing as how it might be our last time.”

He feels bad about that. “It might not be.”

“But it might. Do you want to stay for another drink or have that drink at my place?”

“Let’s get out of here,” Sam decides.

“Are you certain? You seemed pretty gung ho earlier about having me here.” She doesn’t want to feed his suspicion.

“I’m certain. Come on.” He leads her out to the street.

They find her car, and she starts driving them to her place. But then she makes a turn that Sam doesn’t recognize. At first he figures he just doesn’t remember or that she’s going a different way. But then she pulls into a park and into one of the darker parking spots.

“Jess?”

She turns off the car. “I decided I couldn’t wait.” Her car seat goes back, and she is suddenly straddling him. “Hello, Handsome.” Her hand moves down to his trousers.

“You are a dangerous woman,” he says, still stunned by how effortlessly she seemed to move.

“You’ve no idea.” She kisses his ear as her hand rubs against his cock. Her lips remain against his earlobe. “Trained by both Hydra and S.H.I.E.L.D.” She kisses it again. “That makes me doubly dangerous.”

He’s hardening at her touch. “I can tell.”

“My specialty was seducing men,” she tells him.

“I bet you were good at it.” He’s finding it hard to think at the moment.

“Very.” She grazes her thumb over his tip then leans back to look at him.

“Consider me seduced.” 

“Oh but we’ve only gotten started. And this is for purely for pleasure.” If it was work, she’d just use her pheromones. But he doesn’t need to know that.

“Oh I’m feeling the pleasure.” His hands cup her face and pull her into a kiss. One hand moves to her shoulder and slides down her arm. His fingers find the hem of her dress, and his hand slides beneath it. He touches the soft fabric of her underwear and slides his fingers against it.

Jess gasps when she feels the light pressure over her clit. She kisses his lips.

“You like that?” he asks, his voice breathless.

“Yes.” She kisses him again as his fingers match the rhythm of the hand she has on his cock. “Maybe move the knickers before they get drenched.”

He smiles against her lips. “Yes, ma’am.” His fingers run along her flesh, making her moan.

“Fuck it all. Condom,” she requests. 

“Breast pocket.”

They both fumble for it then fumble with the packaging.

She rolls it onto his erection, her nether region aching for it. Then she positions her body against his cock and lowers herself down. Her breath is heavy as he fills her.

“Damn, girl.”

“Problem?” Her body moves slowly.

“No. None at all.” He just really hopes they don’t get interrupted.

It’s a warm night, and she forgot to roll the windows down. Both are starting to sweat. Jess pushes Sam’s jacket off his shoulders. The action causes her lower body to stop thrusting, but he doesn’t mind. He sits up so they can get the jacket off him. It gets thrown to the back of the car. Then they get back to their prime objective.

“Last time I did this in a car, I was in college,” Sam says as his hands rest on her moving hips.

“And is this better or worse than you remember?” Jess asks between heavy breaths.

“Better but also more awkward.”

She laughs. “Best finish up then.” Her movements become faster, more insistent.

Sam can feel his orgasm coming on. His fingers return to her clit to help her along, but he still comes before she does. “Sorry, baby.”

Her forehead presses against his. “It’s okay. You’ll finish me off when I get you home. Right?”

“Hell yeah.”

She smiles. “Hell yeah.” She kisses him once more before climbing back into the driver’s seat. After adjusting the seat back to where she likes it, she turns on the car and drives them home while his hand rests on her leg.

The kissing recommences on the elevator. They can’t stop touching each other on the way to her door. But it isn’t until they get to her bedroom that he pushes her dress up so he can taste her.

“Sam,” she moans. Her body is so ready for him.

He decides he wants more. He undresses himself first then helps her undress. Another condom is put on. Then he’s on top of her, and she’s pulling him down, needing him to fill her again.

Her legs wrap around him. “Harder.”

The smell of her is intoxicating. He thrusts as hard as he can, slowing down to get more power behind it.

She moans in pleasure. “Yes.” Although she won’t admit it to herself, she wishes he lived in New York, wishes they could really make a go of being girlfriend and boyfriend. But then she’d have to tell him what she can do. And he’d probably want her to join the Avengers. And after the last two, she just doesn’t want to join another group. She likes going out on her own, choosing who she helps. Her mind gets pulled back to the present and the way he’s touching her, running his thumb over her nipple as he massages her breast. His tongue explores her mouth. “A little back.” Her back arches off the bed. “There. Don’t stop.” Her body trembles, and then she explodes with sensation, her toes curled, her mouth open.

Two thrusts later, he reaches his own orgasm, and they slowly come down together.

“Maybe I should move to New York,” Sam says, his breath almost as loud as his voice.

“You’d just end up regretting it.” Jess strokes his cheek. “And you’d resent me in the end.”

He looks at her with concern. “The exes really ended that badly?”

“Death and destruction,” she says again. She wishes it were a lie.

“Didn’t you say you dated Clint?”

“It wasn’t for very long. And we called it quits during a mission, so there really was death and destruction at the end of it.”

He chuckles and kisses her hand. “I feel like I don’t know you at all.”

“Well we were only really dating for a month.” It was a really nice month though, even if it was strung out over nine.

xxx

Johnny walks into Maria’s office and puts a pastrami on rye in front of her. There’s also a bag of chips. When she looks up, he explains, “I heard you hadn’t had lunch yet.”

“Thank you.”

He sits across the desk from her.

She pulls the food closer. “Was there something you needed?”

“I need to know if…” He hesitates. “I know you don’t like talking about this stuff while you’re working.”

That makes her cringe. She knows immediately he wants to talk about their relationship. “You’re right. I don’t.”

He remembers what Uncle Steve said and asks, “Are we over? I just want to know if we’re officially over.”

She rests her arms on her desk and looks at him. “Do you want it to be over?”

That annoys him. “You know, I’ve got a lot of girls wanting to date me.”

“So that’s a yes,” she says with a lot more calmness than what she’s actually feeling.

“No, that’s a…” He’s not sure what that is. “I am asking what you want. Just answer the question.”

“And I’m asking what you want.” She looks annoyingly calm.

“I asked first.” He crosses his arms at his chest.

Maria looks at the sandwich he brought her. Then she looks back up at him. “I think it would be best for both of us to agree that whatever it was we had is over.” She can see the hurt in his eyes and the relief that’s mixed into it. She can’t decide if the relief is because he no longer wanted her or because he finally has a definitive answer.

“Okay.” He stands. “I won’t take up any more of your time.”

The one nice thing about her moving to the Avengers Facility is that there is no “stuff” for them to retrieve from each other’s places. That was all done when she moved. “Thank you for the sandwich,” she says.

“Sure. I’ll see you around.” He leaves.

Steve is waiting for him near the stairs. “How’d it go?”

Johnny shrugs. “We’re done. At least I know for sure now.”

He puts a comforting hand on his nephew’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“It was a long time coming. And at least now I know I need to find a date to your wedding.”

“You can always come alone. It’s just gonna be family and close friends,” Steve reminds him.

Johnny nods. “Well, Johnny Storm is officially back on the market. At least now I won’t have to reject all those women at the race track.”

“Just be careful,” Steve tells him.

He chuckles. “I know. I have been single and sexually active before.”

“Sorry. Just want to be sure you’re safe.”

“I appreciate it.” He gives his uncle a hug. 

“You know Sam just broke up with his kind of girlfriend. Maybe you two should get together. Commiserate or something.”

“I’m fine, Steve. Honest,” Johnny says. “I better get going. I’ve got training with Storm. I’ve been really looking forward to it.” She’s going to create different wind and weather conditions for him to fly around in. 

He smiles. “Go on then.”

Loki is just posting his blog featuring a lot of Oliver when Steve walks into their room. “You look tired,” the god notes.

“Do I? Johnny and Maria are officially broken up.”

He goes over to hug him. “Anything we can do to cheer him up?”

“I tried. But honestly his training with Storm will probably be the best thing,” Steve says. “It’ll let him get any aggression out. It’s just…first Sam now him.”

Loki runs his fingers through the blond hair. “I know. And you want to take their pain away.”

He nods.

“Well, we can’t take their pain away, but perhaps I can make you feel a little better.” He gives Steve a light kiss. “How about a massage?”

“Can’t. I have to review some intel Natasha sent us. Raincheck?”

“Raincheck,” Loki agrees. He gives the man another kiss before letting him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been another one of those weeks where I want to turn off the news and escape into fiction. For those of you feeling anxious (I’m one of you), I hope this chapter helped a little. Writing it certainly helped me. So thank you for letting me find a brief escape from the madness of reality. 
> 
> Special thanks to secretsalute (Tumblr) for finding the name of Jessica Drew’s PI agency for me.
> 
> And for those of you who have not seen the amazingly awesome GotG2 video, search YouTube for ‘Guardians of the Galaxy 2 Inferno’. It makes me happy.
> 
> Finally, there probably won’t be a chapter next week. The Defenders is dropping Friday, and I plan to spend my time binging it. Until next time…


	264. To Reconsider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha looks for information. Steve and Bucky deal with the revival of Nazis. Erik believes he was right all along. T'Challa has welcome guests. Loki makes sure Steve's needs are taken care of.
> 
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Bucky & Carol  
>  **Explicit Content:** Oral Sex, Sex Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING:** This chapter gets mighty political. If you think Trump’s statements on the Charlottesville violence was perfectly fine or if you are just sick of hearing about it, you should probably skip sections 2 (Steve punching a bag) and 3 (Erik in Central Park).

A forty-something man with a dadbod walks into the Applebee’s. “I’m meeting someone,” he tells the hostess as he passes her. He heads to the back knowing that’s where she’ll be. Sure enough, he spots the stunning woman in a booth. He sits opposite her. “Hello, Natasha. I like the blonde.”

She smiles at Agent Koenig. “Hello, Billy. It’s been too long.”

“You look as beautiful as ever,” he tells her.

“And you are as smooth as ever,” she replies. “How is your family?”

“The same. I hear you’re with Barton now.” There’s accusation in his voice.

“I am. And I’m happy,” she tells him.

“Yeah but Barton?” He scrunches his nose.

“Yes Barton. He’s a good guy.” She tilts her head and narrows her eyes. “Weren’t you the one who kept trying to get us together?”

“No.” He reminds her, “That was Eric.” It was hard to lose his brother, particularly at the hands of a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who was actually a Hydra spy. Grant Ward hurt a lot of people, and Eric was one of them.

“Right. I forgot.” She gives a sad smile. She was usually good at remembering which quintuplet did what, but she hadn’t seen any of them since S.H.I.E.L.D. fell. “I remember when he gave me my first lanyard. He understood how life-changing that was, what it meant to me.”

“He loved the job,” Sam remembers. “And he especially loved working with you on the Lie Detector.”

“And you?” she asks, leaning her head on her hand. “Did you love working with me, too?”

Billy blushes a bit. “Of course. But Barton?”

“He makes me laugh,” she explains.

The waitress comes over and takes their order – two beers and an order of nachos.

Billy looks at his former work colleague. “So why did you want to meet, Natasha?”

“I’ve heard rumblings about Hydra. I was wondering if you’d heard the same.”

He frowns. “You know I can’t talk about that.”

“We’re on the same team, Billy,” she reminds him.

“Everything I know is classified. And since you no longer have clearance…”

Natasha rolls her eyes. “I’m only looking for confirmation. Of if you hadn’t heard about it, then to offer you a warning they may be back.”

Billy studies her a moment. He stays silent when the waitress returns with their beers. He waits until she’s gone before speaking again. “Coulson sends his regards.”

“Tell him not to be a stranger.” She’s starting to think she should have contacted Agent May instead. Of course, odds are she’d only be getting blank stares from her.

“I will.”

Natasha decides to switch subjects. “Is Thursten still doing poetry slams?”

Annoyance appears on Billy’s face. “Yes.” Thursten was the only one of the five siblings not to go into S.H.I.E.L.D. “When he isn’t trying to save whales or something.”

“Whales are important,” she tells him then smiles. “And I like his poetry.”

“You’re the only one that does.”

She chuckles. “Possibly. I know Clint wasn’t too keen on it.”

“Well that’s one point for him.”

“I’ll tell him you said that.”

He looks at the blonde hair. He leans in. “Are you undercover?”

“No. Just keeping a low profile.” Natasha shrugs. “And I kind of like it. I don’t know. What do you think?”

“They do say blondes have more fun.” He grins. “Eric I know would have preferred the red.”

“And the others?”

Billy chuckles. “Thurston would say you should go natural.”

“And, let me guess, Sam would want me to go brunette.” Natasha takes a sip of her beer.

“Probably.”

“Clint prefers the red, but he won’t say it.”

“Coward.” He smiles.

She shakes her head. “Clint is many things. A coward isn’t one of them, which you know full well.”

The nachos arrive with two smaller plates. Natasha immediately transfers some of the cheesey chip goodness onto her little plate before starting to eat.

“You know,” Billy begins, “Coulson wouldn’t be a stranger if you came back to S.H.I.E.L.D.”

She’s just bitten down on a nacho when he says it. She slowly chews, giving her time to think about her answer. She swallows. “The S.H.I.E.L.D. I knew doesn’t exist anymore. And the last thing Coulson needs is me second-guessing him.” She decides to use the opening to get some information. “For example, I’d tell him he needs to look into Hydra’s connection to the Neo-Nazi rallies that are starting to pop up.”

“That wouldn’t be second-guessing him,” Billy tells her. “We’re already looking into it.”

“Well that’s good,” she replies, completely downplaying that he’s just confirmed Hydra still exists. She decides to have FRIDAY run some recognition software on the pictures of the crowd that are on the internet. If they’re lucky, they’ll get a hit. 

xxx

It’s never a good sign when Steve is in the Avenger Facility’s version of The Basement destroying hanging bags. He used to not like doing it there. The bag never broke, and he found he liked the thunk of the bag hitting the back wall. Loki fixed that after a long conversation that meandered around the issue but never actually stated it. Even that first time Steve tried it, pounding his fists into the bag harder and harder until the chain finally broke and it hit the wall, he stood breathing heavily and nodded. “That felt real. You finally got the weight right.”

Bucky walks in wearing sweats and an A-shirt. There’s a white towel around his neck. He heads to the boxing gloves and tape and begins preparing his hands. He and Carol are spending a few days at the Facility for training and assessment.

“You’re late,” Steve says.

“Carol wanted to have breakfast together.” 

He nods. “It’s good she’s making you eat. Assuming your appetite is like mine lately.”

Bucky frowns. “Let me guess. Stomach is hungry, but the rest of you feels nauseous?”

“Yep.” 

Loki has practically been force-feeding him since they learned about the torch-lit march on the University of Virginia campus. Immediately Sam went with them to Virginia to join the protest marches. Steve tried not to feel like he, the Howling Commandoes, and all of the Allied forces failed the future or like the future failed them. Instead he tried to concentrate on the show of love, inclusion, and support that was around them.

They were two blocks away from where a coward used his car to kill one protestor and hurt many others.

Like so many, Steve waited for the President to respond. He waited and waited. What finally came made Steve feel sick. It got a little better the next day when the President read what was obviously a statement prepared by people with wiser heads. But then it got worse again. Steve knows there were some protestors that threw punches, but he also knows that throwing punches is nothing compared to using a car as a weapon or marching with torches while yelling anti-semitic slogans.

Loki made sure that pictures of Steve and Sam at the protests were circulated through social media. And in the end, Steve made four statements... 

Saturday afternoon before the President’s statement - “I’m disappointed the President has not yet spoken about what is happening here. More importantly, my thoughts and prayers are with the family and friends of the young woman whose life was taken.”

Sunday – “I listened to the President’s comments and was extremely disappointed that the man who has attacked me and so many others by name could not bring himself to denounce the groups that admire and emulate Nazis, a group that I and my fellow soldiers stopped some 70 years ago. To say the blame was on ‘many sides’ is both blind and dangerous.” 

Monday – “I appreciate the President’s statement. He finally showed the kind of leadership we need.” 

Tuesday – “I am flabbergasted and disheartened by the President’s statements. Honestly, it feels like a slap in the face to those of us who fought the Nazis and all that they represented.”

On Wednesday, Steve did his best to block all of it out of his mind. He concentrated on training, giving Pietro and Wanda a hard workout. He’s been only somewhat successful.

Now here it is over a week later, and it’s still bugging him.

“Fucking Nazis,” Bucky says as he walks over to his bag.

“Yeah.”

Their fists slam into the bags. They feel solid, tangible, something that can be defeated. But it’s not the enemy. Steve knows what the enemy is. He remembers the words from Franklin Roosevelt’s first inaugural address. “The only thing we have to fear is fear itself.” He knows that’s what this is. People are afraid of their future and of losing what they see as American culture. And so they blame the ‘other’. It’s easier than just accepting that the future is uncertain and there isn’t a single American culture. There never has been.

He drops his arms and breathes. It used to be that the Irish were going to ruin American culture. It was something he and Bucky’s family bonded over. They were the outcasts, the ones that were a threat to America then.

Bucky’s second bag flies back and slams into the wall. “That really is satisfying.”

“Too bad it doesn’t actually fix anything,” Steve says.

“Still satisfying.”

He takes the gloves off. “Is this what we fought for, Buck? Is this what you almost died for?”

Bucky looks at him not needing an explanation. “You already know the answer to that. Hell, you probably know it better than I do.”

Steve frowns. “Yes. The answer is yes.” He punches the bag again.

Taking his own gloves off, Bucky suggests they spar instead. “Can’t dwell if you’re busy blocking my punches.”

He nods. “Yeah. That might help.”

xxx

Erik Lehnsherr sits in his usual spot in Central Park. The chess board in front of him is already set up for a new game. The black pieces are closest to him.

‘Hello, old friend.’

He looks up and sees Charles in his wheelchair in the distance.

‘No helmet today?’

Erik sends out his thoughts. ‘I didn’t think you’d be making a trip from your lofty mansion in the hills.’

‘It’s a school now.’

‘Still a mansion.’

‘Yes.’

Erik gets up with a groan and moves the other chair out of the way. He sits back down with a plop. He’s old. There’s no denying it. And after all his work, his kind is still no better off than before.

“Such a long face, Erik,” Charles says as he wheels himself up to the table.

“For good reason, Charles,” he replies. “I can’t help but notice you are not walking.”

“No. I still find it awkward. Besides, this way I can run people down,” he teases.

Erik raises an eyebrow. “As if you couldn’t just _suggest_ they get out of the way.”

“I wouldn’t do that.”

“That’s because you have no stomach for what needs to be done. You never have.”

Charles frowns. “Our end games have always been different.”

“Yes, and now I’m being proved right.” He looks pointedly at his friend. “Or do you deny it.”

The bald man takes a slow breath. “Not all people think that way. The counter-protests have proven it.”

Erik looks unconvinced. “And yet… I remember the slogans being used. I remember how it started. It’s happening again. It’s been building for some time.”

“Isn’t this what you wanted? Isn’t this what you hoped for?”

“It’s what was inevitable.” He sounds almost sad.

“No, Erik. If you had worked with us, things might have been different.”

A hollow chuckle wells up in his throat. “It isn’t just mutants, Charles, or people with powers. They were chanting against Jews,” he tells him. “Don’t you see? Nothing would have been different except that whatever shred of idealism I might have been blinding myself with would have been snuffed out.”

“Only if you concentrated on that small group of people,” Charles reminds him. “But there were so many others who were marching for inclusion.”

“Yes and we will all hold hands and sing Kum-ba-ya,” Erik deadpans. “It’s time to put away the delusions, Charles. It’s time to ensure the survival of our species.”

“It’s time to ensure the survival of _all_ our species.”

“A reckoning is coming. Make no mistake.” He looks at the line of white chess pieces across the board. “If it’s any consolation, I hope you’re right. But I know you won’t be.”

xxx

T’Challa has had a long day, and he’s greatly looking forward to dinner. “This is the first time my family will be together in months,” he tells M’Becca.

“You must be greatly looking forward to it,” she replies.

“I am. Grandfather Azzari has finally been released from hospital. It is a celebration dinner welcoming him home.”

T’Challa’s maternal grandfather is often called Azzari the Wise. It is a well-earned name. When T’Challa’s father died, he often sought his grandfather’s wisdom. It was at his grandfather’s advice that he sought to win the mantel of Black Panther and the right to rule Wakanda from his uncle. And he still seeks Azzari’s advice whenever he feels at an impass.

“I am glad to hear of it,” M’Becca tells him. It is almost impossible to guard the King and not become close to his family.

“As am I.” He is all smiles when he walks into the dining room. “Grandfather,” he greets. “Please don’t get up.” He gives his grandfather a hug then goes around the room welcoming the rest of his family. There is step mother Ramonda, his sister Shuri, and his uncle S’yan. Given his grandfather’s health, they did not invite his cousins. T’Challa takes his seat at the head of the table, his proper place as King. “You look well, Grandfather.”

The older man smiles. “Thank you. I am feeling much better.”

“Good. I have missed your council.”

“As we all have,” Shuri adds.

Azzari turns to his grandson. “And what of your white Trickster?” he teases. “Did he not offer you council?”

“I did not ask,” T’Challa tells him. “And he could never take the place of you.”

“I am glad to hear it.” Though in truth, Azzari would prefer to know that T’Challa had someone else to give him good council, someone who can take over after he is gone. He supposes Ramonda will have to do. She will at least be better than a Trickster.

Shuri makes a face. “It is a good thing we were away when the Trickster first appeared. We would have turned him away.”

“You would have been wrong to,” T’Challa tells her. “It is dangerous to insult a Trickster. Or were you not paying attention to the stories of Anansi.”

She shrugs. “I prefer the stories of our gods.”

Azzari laughs. “Anansi belongs to no one. He goes where he wishes and tends to stay away from the other gods.” It’s pretty clear T’Challa got his fondness for Tricksters from his grandfather. “And I would like to meet this white Trickster of T’Challa’s.”

“Then I will invite him,” the King says. He’s actually been avoiding Loki a bit since he learned of the plans in the U.N. But perhaps it is time to give him some warning. Besides, it would make his grandfather so happy. In the end, that is what matters.

xxx

Loki and Carol walk in as Bucky punches Steve in the stomach with his metal arm. Cap flies back, hitting the side of a wall with a grunt. “Are we interrupting?” the god asks. “We brought food.”

That makes both men look over. “Food?”

“Food,” Carol confirms. “We figured you two were working up an appetite.”

Bucky walks over as Steve gets up. “What kind of food?” They seem a little apprehensive.

“Meatloaf with mashed potatoes and green beans. Blueberry cobbler for dessert.”

Steve asks, “Ice cream?”

Loki holds up a small ice bag. “Lucky for you, a half-Frost Giant loves you and wants your ice cream to remain frozen until you’re ready for it.”

He smiles. “I love my half-Frost Giant fiancé.” He follows that up with a kiss.

“You better.”

Carol smiles at Bucky. “Loki got a kiss. What do I get?”

He makes her set the food down then picks her up, twirls her around, and kisses her before putting her feet back down. “How’s that?”

“Not bad.”

He raises his eyebrows. “Not bad?”

She kisses him. “Not bad at all.” She pats his chest as she gives him a wink and moves to set the food up on the table that has been created.

“You do have to eat your meal before dessert,” Loki says.

Steve gives him a look. “Who are you, and what have you done with my fiancé?”

He smiles. “Just seeing if you’re paying attention.” His face becomes a little more solemn. “Have you worked up an appetite?”

“I think so.” He presses his lips together. “Though maybe we should eat dessert first just to make sure.”

Loki shrugs. “That’s fine with me. Carol. Bucky. Do you object to eating dessert first?”

They don’t. The cobbler is served out with a scoop of ice cream for each. It’s good. Cold and creamy on top, warm and comforting on bottom. 

“It looked like Bucky was winning,” Carol says, a bit of admiration in her voice.

“It’s actually a pretty even fight,” he tells her.

“Except the metal arm,” Steve adds. “That gives Buck some advantage.”

“Not a lot.” Bucky looks at the melted ice cream mingling with the purple innards of the cobbler. “Plus ça change, plus c'est la même chose.”

Carol looks over at him. “You speak French?”

“Un petit peu.”

Steve translates, “A little. One of our guys only spoke French, so we learned some.”

Bucky smiles. “Jacques Dernier.” He chuckles. “And only Gabe Jones could tell us what he was saying. For a while at least.”

“Do you miss it?” Carol asks.

“Not the war. The people, yeah.”

Steve nods his agreement. “You know what it’s like, both of you, to fight alongside someone. You trust them with your life, and they trust you with theirs. There is no bond like it.”

“No there isn’t,” she agrees.

Loki quietly replaces their near-empty dessert bowls with plates containing their actual dinner. He watches Steve to make sure he eats.

Carol does the same with Bucky, though sometimes she feeds him from her plate.

“How’s Howard?” he asks her.

“Fine. Vision is trying to learn his language.”

He’s not sure he heard right. “What?”

“It’s true,” Loki verifies. “I told him it’d be easier to set up a telepathic link, but he wants to analyze the barks and movements to create a vocabulary.”

Steve chuckles. “That sounds about right.”

An amused Bucky says, “Well if he figures it out, he’ll make a fortune.”

“This is true.”

Not liking the artificial scenery around them, Loki changes it with a wave of his hand. Now they are in a meadow with a clear blue sky and butterflies flying around.

“Finally got sick of the cars and debris, Kitten?”

“Something like that.”

After they eat, Carol and Loki take the dishes back to the cafeteria. Bucky and Steve go to shower and grab a blanket. Bucky also picks up Howard. They all meet outside near a field with few lights.

“Wow,” Carol says, “you can really see the stars out here.”

Steve smiles. “Definitely one of the perks.” He’s lying down with one arm behind his head and the other around Loki. This is about as close to perfect as he can imagine.

“Makes me want to fly,” she says.

Bucky looks at her. “Go on.”

She pulls away to look at him. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” His fingers glide over her cheek. “I like seeing you happy, and I know nothing makes you happier than flying.”

Smiling, she practically jumps up. A moment later, she’s in her Captain Marvel suit. And then she is off racing up into the sky.

Bucky watches her go higher and higher until she becomes distinguishable from the stars only by her speed. “I’m in love,” he mutters as he pets Howard.

Steve couldn’t be happier. “You gonna propose?”

“Not sure she’s the proposing type.”

“What?”

Bucky shrugs. “I’m gonna ask her about her feelings toward marriage. Then I’ll decide.”

“You don’t think she wants to get married?”

“Not sure. I wanna be sure before putting myself on the line like that.”

Steve supposes he can understand that. If he hadn’t been sure Loki was going to say yes, not the he was entirely sure, but if he had had more doubt, he might not have gone through with it. Still… “It’s worth the risk.”

Loki smiles at him. “Yes.” He kisses his love. There are more kisses after that.

Carol lands. There’s a huge smile on her face. Her clothes return to the jean shorts and white t-shirt they had been before. “That was amazing. Move over, Howard. I need some Bucky-Bear.” She lies back down next to her boyfriend.

Steve looks over at her. “Hey, how’s Jessica? I know she and Sam stopped seeing each other.”

She doesn’t know how to answer that. “It’s hard to say. I’m not sure she really believes it’s over.”

Bucky pipes up. “I’m not sure it ever really started. It’s not like they were ever really going steady or anything.”

“Going steady?” Carol chuckles. “I don’t know about that, but they were definitely sleeping together.”

An evil smile plays across Bucky’s lips. “What did you used to call it, Punk? Fondu?”

“Shut up.” Steve can feel himself blush.

“Yeah, that was it. Fondu.”

He tries to hide his face in Loki’s neck.

“Why fondu?” Carol asks.

“What was the story?” Bucky asks his friend.

A muffled voice replies, “Howard Stark.”

“Yeah.” Bucky grins. “Howard invited Peggy for fondu. And the little love-sick puppy here thought that meant they were having intimate relations.”

“Fondu,” Carol says to verify.

“I didn’t know what fondu was, okay?”

“Leave my Darling alone,” Loki tells them. “He was young and innocent and not anywhere near the sex fiend he is today.”

“Loki!” That makes him blush harder.

The god stands and holds a hand out to Steve. “If you’ll excuse us, I need a bit of fondu with my fiancé.”

“Ewww,” Bucky teases.

Carol, on the other hand, waves at them and says, “Have fun.”

Steve allows Loki to pull him up and rushes to the building. “I can’t believe you did that.”

“What? Rescue you?”

“How you rescued me.”

Loki glances at him. “Well you blushed, and I couldn’t help myself.” He pulls him over to the side of the building where the shadow is thick. He pushes him against it, kissing him hungrily.

“Kitten?”

“Your blush is like an aphrodisiac.” He kisses along his neck as his hand caresses his lover’s cock over his trousers. “I want this.”

His breath hitches. “It’s yours.” He doesn’t usually let Loki take the initiative like this, but right now it feels nice.

“Of course it is. Every bit of you is mine.”

Steve nods. “Yes.” His breathing is heavy with want. He feels the blood rush to his belly and lower still.

“Who do you belong to?” Loki demands.

“You. Only you.” He leans his head back against the wall. It feels cool against his skin. He feels his shirt get yanked up and Loki’s hot mouth against his abs. His fingers reach for the dark hair.

“Take your shirt off.”

Steve pulls it off without hesitation.

Loki smiles, his eyes dangerous with want. He licks a stripe up the center of his lover’s chest as though marking him for his own.

It sends chills up Steve’s spine. “Loki.”

“Steve.” He slowly unfastens the tight trousers, appreciating the tenting he sees even in the darkness.

Are Loki’s eyes glowing in the dark like a predator? Or is that a trick of the light. Or maybe it’s what Steve wants to see, to be taken care of instead of always having to stand up. He gets so tired sometimes.

“Stay with me,” Loki orders. “You are mine, and I am the only thing in your world.”

Steve nods. “The only thing.”

Loki takes his lip in his teeth and pulls. “The only thing.”

It’s a good thing there’s a wall to brace him, otherwise Steve would have melted to the ground. All he can do is nod. His heart is racing with desire. “Loki.” He gasps when he feels a fresh breeze stroke his cock. “I need you.”

“I know.” He leans in to whisper in his lover’s ear. “And I will take you and claim you as my own.”

Steve tilts his head wanting to feel hot breath against his neck, teeth scraping his skin. The realization of it causes him to moan. And he swears he feels two elongated canines that are making his knees weak. “Lo,” he moans.

“I’ve barely even started.”

He can feel hot breath and a brush of the tongue with those words. “Shit,” he breathes, feeling a trickle of precome already.

“My beautiful lamb.” Loki kisses his chest. “My unyielding hero.” Another kiss, lower. “My gladiator.” Lower still, slowly sucking on his nipple until it’s a nub. “My gallant Arthur.” A kiss to the stomach.

“My Merlin,” he breathes.

It makes the god smile. “Yes, your Merlin. And what magic I yield.” He’s on his knees now. He looks up at his love and smiles. “My King, let me pay homage to thee.”

Steve looks down and swears his canines are longer. “You may do whatever you desire.”

Loki licks his lips. “Good. For I have a hunger for cock that cannot be sated by any but yours.” He takes Steve in hand and gives the tip a long lick.

He grabs hold of the dark hair as he moans.

“Careful, my liege. Moan too loudly, and your guards will come to investigate.” He licks a stripe along the underside.

“I’ll…I’ll try to remember.”

He places a few sucking kisses along the shaft then take half the engorged cock into his mouth. He relishes the weight and taste of it before taking even more. He hums, sending vibrations coursing through his lover’s body.

“Fuck,” Steve breathes. He doesn’t think he’ll last long, but he’s been wrong before. Loki knows exactly how to play him, how to give and take away pleasure, driving him to the edge before pulling him back again. It’s enough to drive him mad, to make him want to demand satisfaction. But this is Loki’s show, and tonight he’s trusting his lover with everything.

Loki wets a finger and slides it slowly into Steve’s ass.

This time it’s a sharp “fuck” that comes out of Steve’s mouth. Spittle makes his lips glisten in the darkness. One leg is already over his love’s shoulder as the other shakes precariously.

Mouth too full to respond, the god works his finger deeper until he finds the spot, the one that makes the Captain’s body shudder, mouth open, eyes closed, nostrils flaring.

Steve comes with a choking cry that makes Howard bark in the distance. Loki quickly tries to cover his lover’s mouth, missing it by inches as semen fills his own.

“I can’t…” Steve breathes. “I can’t…” His knee is finally giving out.

Loki helps him to the ground, kissing him when they are at last even once again. “You did so well, my Darling.”

“I can do better,” Steve assures him. “I can take more. Whatever you need.”

“Shh. All I need is you.” There’s another kiss. “I’ll let you rest. Then we can return to our room.”

He nods. “Okay. Okay.”

Loki is used to Steve being the strong one, the one who takes care of him, frees his mind from the cares of the world. Seeing him like this, to have their roles reversed, frightens him a little. But it feels nice to return the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FireChildSlytherin5 (ff) originally requested Agent Eric Koenig. However since he is now dead, I decided to use his brother Billy. I hope you enjoyed a bit of the Koenig clan. Maybe we’ll see more of them in the future.
> 
> I was originally going to try not to put in any of the Charlottesville VA stuff into this story. But then skydancer2000 made an excellent point about how this would all upset Steve, and I knew I had to. For those of you that didn’t skip it, I hope it spoke some truth to you.
> 
> T’Challa’s family was included as part of the build-up to Civil War. Obviously my interpretation will need to be fairly different from the movie. But there are some things that will need to happen.
> 
> Thank you all for reading. I hope you had a good couple of weeks. Defenders is on Netflix now. I loved it. If you want to discuss or argue with me, feel free to message me on Tumblr (my2browneyes). Until next time…


	265. To Send Invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenrir invites Loki back. Loki invites Fenrir to the wedding. Loki invites Steve to watch.  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Spanking, Grinding

Fenrir stands at the edge of the Ser Skogen seven feet away from the path. He is not happy. His children have been bugging him incessantly to see their grandfather Loki again. He told them it was a one-time thing, but they refuse to believe him. After all, they get to see their other grandfather all the time.

Leelu and Fana in particular have been begging to see Loki again and again, crawling on top of him, pawing at his ears. He finally gave in but made it very clear that none of them would be accompanying him to the King. He would not risk their lives, too.

He knows his mate does not like this. The world of men is dangerous. They would kill a wolf just as easily as picking a flower. Thankfully, Fenrir is not always a wolf.

He transforms into a man before leaving the safety of the wood. It is a long walk to the village. And once he gets there, he won’t be sure where his uncle lives. Part of him considers walking to the village then returning, telling his children that the message was delivered. But he does not wish to lie to his children.

Fenrir stays on alert, avoiding people when he can. His senses are dulled in this form, but his head is clearer.

He gets to a place where he can see the village ahead. That’s when he realizes he’s wrong. It’s not a village. It’s much larger. It makes him feel nauseous. He considers turning back, but he knows his children would harass him about it. He does not want to lie to them to avoid it.

As he walks into the city, he receives a lot of curious and wary looks. It makes him feel self-conscious. It’s a long walk, feeling longer than it took to get to the edge of the city. Luckily the palace is tall enough to be seen from almost anywhere. Whenever he feels he’s losing his way, he simply has to look up. He does this often.

Finally, he is at the foot of the palace. As he starts up, he’s stopped by palace guards. His first reaction is to snarl. This only seems to confuse the men. “I was told the King could get a message to Loki.”

There’s an exchange of looks. “Who are you?”

He does not feel comfortable giving his name. “The King’s nephew,” he replies. “And a son of Loki.”

They look harder at him and see the resemblance. “Stay here.” One of them goes inside.

Fenrir starts to pace. He feels exposed, vulnerable. It feels as though this is taking too long. His eyes dart around looking for escape routes, something he should have done when he first arrived. There are three possible ways, four if he can get on top of the buildings.

“You there! Follow me.”

The gruff order rubs Fenrir the wrong way. He can feel his hackles rise at it. Swallowing his pride, he follows the guard into the building. It is large and smells of flowers.

He’s taken to a back garden where a large man is feeding some birds. The man looks up and smiles. “So you are Loki’s son. Come closer! Let me look at you.”

Fenrir approaches cautiously.

“I am your Uncle Freyr,” he says with a wide smile. “And you must be Fenrir.” His twinkling eyes seem amazed.

“Yes.” His eyes dart around looking for ways of escaping.

Freyr laughs. “Well you didn’t get your father’s verbosity, that’s for sure. I understand you wish to send him a message.”

“I do.”

He throws the last of the seeds to the birds. They flutter around him, capturing some of the seeds in the air. Others land on the ground and pick up whatever has fallen. He looks amused by both the birds and the man. “Let’s go inside, and you can write it.”

Fenrir presses his lips together. He cannot read or write. Wolves do not require such things. “Just tell him his grandchildren wish to see him.”

“I will,” he assures the young man. “Perhaps you can all come for dinner.”

“No,” he replies quickly, cutting off the other man before he can say anything else. “Just tell him to come to the same spot. We will find him.”

Freyr’s eyebrows rise. “Alright. Anything else?”

“No.” There’s an awkward pause. “That’s all.”

“Fine. Fine.” He steps closer. “Would you like a ride back to the Ser Skogen?”

Fenrir squares his shoulders. “I can find my own way home.”

“I did not mean to imply you couldn’t,” Freyr tells him. “But it is a long way. And if I ride with you, we can get to know each other better.” He points at him in a playful way. “You and your family have frightened many of my subjects.”

Fenrir frowns. “They wouldn’t need to be frightened if they left us alone.”

“Now now, Fenrir. No need to get upset. I was only teasing.” The King gives a good-natured smiled. “I’m sorry my wife (your aunt) couldn’t be here to greet you. She’s off visiting some relatives on Jotunheim. I know she’ll be disappointed she missed you.”

He gives a short nod and starts backing toward the door.

“I think you’d like her. I think she’d like you, too. At least I hope she would.”

“Does it matter?” Fenrir asks.

King Freyr shrugs. “I suppose not. But given that we are family, it would be nice. Life is much easier when one likes one’s relatives.”

He nods once. “I should return to my family.”

Smiling, Freyr replies, “And I should send Loki your message.” He steps forward. “But first I’ll walk you out.”

“There’s no need.”

“I know.” He moves past Fenrir. “Come along, Grand Nephew.”

Fenrir follows but finds his uncle slows so that they walk together.

“So tell me, how many grandchildren does Loki have?”

“Seven.”

“Seven! You have been busy.”

“Wolf,” Fenrir mutters. “We have litters.”

“Oh.” He thinks about it a moment. “Oh,” he says again as he realizes the significance. “Well, that is… probably not unusual given your parentage. Did you know you have a brother who‘s a horse?”

“Yes.”

“Good looking fellow Sleipnir is. Has more legs than he should, but that’s no matter. Only makes him faster.” He laughs at his own joke. “Anyway, you fit right in.”

“Thanks.” Fenrir finds himself liking this strange large man despite himself. “I think.”

Freyr looks at the young man. “Whatever you’ve heard about your father, it’s true. But it’s probably only half the story. Though I have a feeling you take more after your mother.”

“My mother.” He wonders if he’ll have to meet her, too. “The only thing I know of her is she’s a giantess from Jotunheim.”

“True enough. Her name is…” He scrunches his face. “What is her name?” He searches his brain for it, but it doesn’t come. “Well, it’s a strange name. And she is large but not unattractive. Not as beautiful as my Gerd mind you, but I could see why Loki took to her.” He looks at his grand nephew. “Your looks take more after Loki though.”

An unintelligible grunt come from Fenrir.

“It’s true whether you want it to be or not. And there are worse people to look like.” He leans over. “You could look like Odin.” Again he laughs. “And wouldn’t that be a trick.”

“A trick?”

“Considering that Odin isn’t actually your grandfather. Lucky you.” He sighs. “At least Frigga ended up falling in love with him. Of course your actual grandfather wasn’t any better.”

“Loki told me he killed him.”

Freyr nods. “Frigga told me all about it. She believes he planned it as a way to gain Odin’s approval or prove he was Asgardian or some such nonsense.” He shakes his head. “For a smart man, your father can be incredibly stupid.”

That makes Fenrir smile.

“If you ask me, his worst decisions came from wanting to please Odin. That includes you,” he says.

The smile fades. “Maybe he just prefers horses and girls.”

Freyr barks out a laugh. “Horses and girls.” He points at his grand nephew. “Your mother was the one who wanted a girl from what I’ve been told.”

“But you’ve met her.”

“I have. She’s an intense woman.”

Fenrir isn’t sure how to interpret that. “Is that a Jotun trait?”

The King smiles. “It might be. Though my Gerd is only intense in her mirth.” He claps the man on his back. “What is your woman like? Uh, female,” he corrects himself.

“Loyal.” 

“Loyalty is good.”

“Yes. I wanted my children to have loyal parents,” Fenrir says.

Freyr knows a dig when he hears one. Well, it’s no matter to him. “Loyalty is important,” he agrees. “Here’s hoping they are as loyal to you as you are to them.”

“Wolves are not like people.”

“I imagine not.” It does make him consider though. “I wonder why you came out all wolf-like.” He takes a closer look at his grand nephew. “I’d question if you were Loki’s, but you do look like him. Perhaps the loyalty comes from your mother.”

“Doubtful.” Both his parents failed the most important test of loyalty – protecting and raising their child. (Fenrir rejects the notion that Loki was protecting him by sending him away.)

Freyr shrugs. “This is where I leave you,” he says as they step outside. “I’ll send your message immediately.”

“My children will be very happy to hear it.”

“So he dazzled your children. I’m not surprised.” He holds out his arm. “Good luck to you, Fenny.”

The nickname takes him aback. It’s unexpected, and had anyone else said it he would have made sure they would never use it again. But this man is so… jovial. He lets it slide. “Thank you,” he says instead. “Good day.”

“Good day.” King Freyr stays there until the man is lost in the crowd. Then he goes inside to send a bird to his nephew.

xxx

Fenrir’s plan to change back into a wolf once he’s alone is failing in the execution. He cannot seem to get away from people no matter how hard he tries. 

“You new here?” He’s asked this more than once. If he replies with a yes, they ask him where he’s from and if he’s just visiting or staying a while. If he replies with a no, they note that they’ve never seen him before though he looks kind of familiar. Either way, they always ask more questions that he doesn’t want to answer. They want to talk. He’d rather keep to himself.

There are some like himself, people who walk with a bowed head and ignore anyone who tries to catch their attention. 

Fenrir tries to emulate them, but he finds it exhausting. He instead leaves the road, but there are still people about. It makes him wonder if walking around is all they do.

There are three men behind him. He can smell them thanks to the wind. They are all a bit anxious. He also gets a scent of alcohol. It puts him on edge, and he walks a bit faster. He needs to find a tree or some cover in which to change. The last thing he needs is to cause a panic.

The men behind him walk faster, too.

Fenrir changes direction.

The men behind him also change direction.

Staying downwind of them, he continues. As long as he can keep a good distance away from them, he should be fine.

xxx

Loki is addressing the last of the wedding invitations when he hears a tapping on the glass. He looks up and is surprised to see a large eagle with feathers in various shades of blue and white. It’s stunning with dark eyes and a hint of yellow in its beak.

He gets up and opens the window. The eagle flies inside. He lands on a lamp and lifts its leg and shows a note tied there.

“Thank you.” He unties the note and watches the eagle fly away. Loki knows it isn’t from Asgard. Odin would have sent one of his ravens. Curious, he opens the letter. The words surprise him. He reads them again, but they haven’t changed. He huffs out a laugh. Is it possible? Does Fenrir really want him to visit? He could go now and deliver the wedding invitation to him.

He closes the window and sends Steve a message via magic. ‘Steve. Busy? Want to go to Vanaheim?’

Almost immediately his cell phone rings. “Vanaheim?”

“Uncle Freyr just sent me a note that Fenrir wishes for us to visit.”

“Kitten, I’m so happy for you.”

Loki smiles. “For us. I thought I’d deliver the wedding invitation while we visited. Can you get away?”

There’s a pause. “Yeah. Give me 10 minutes.” He pauses. “Wait. We don’t have T.G. anymore. You should probably just go without me.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure. Maybe you can take Helena.”

“I need to teach you how to walk Yggdrasil.”

Steve laughs. “I don’t think even you could teach me that.”

“I’m going to miss you,” Loki pouts.

“You’re going to be too busy to miss me,” he predicts. “Send them my love.”

“I shall. I love you, Darling.”

“Love you back, Kitten.”

Loki ends the call and finds Fenrir’s invitation. He gives Oliver a kiss before stepping into Yggdrasil.

xxx

A howl greets Loki when he steps out of Yggdrasil and onto the path in the Ser Skogen. It is not a good sound, but he could be misinterpreting it.

Another howl, anxious and forlorn, reverberates through the forest. More join it. These sound younger.

Loki’s heart speeds up. The invitation falls to the ground forgotten as he changes into a raven and flies off in search of the source. The trees make things more difficult. He flies above them. It takes too long to find the source, but he finally does.

It’s Liana with the children. The young ones are whimpering, ears back and tail between their legs. The older ones are growling between howls. Hjan and Jakob snap at the raven when it flies near.

The god opts to land on a branch instead of the ground. He changes into his human form then jumps down onto the ground.

Jakob growls at him as the little ones hide behind their mother.

“I am Loki, your grandfather.” He holds up his hands. “What’s wrong? What’s happened?”

With tentative steps, Fana gets closer. Jakob tries to stop her.

Loki crouches down and turns into a wolf. ‘Where is Fenrir?’

‘Missing,’ Liana informs him.

Fana runs between Jakob’s leg to get to her grandfather. She rubs her head against him.

Loki licks her ear. ‘Hello, little one.’ He looks back up at his son’s mate. ‘Where did you last see him?’

‘He left the woods to send you a message.’

‘The message was received. I’ll search for him.’

‘Fror went to find him. He has not returned either,’ she tells the stranger.

‘I will find them both,’ Loki promises. He looks down at the cub pressing against him. ‘I must go now, little Fana. Return to your mother.’

She backs away and is met by Leelu. The older wolf consoles her sister. ‘Bring them back.’

He nods. A golden light marks his transformation back into a raven. Loki flies away, heading to the edge of the wood nearest the city. He scans the ground below, searching for people in hopes of finding his son.

He hears another howl. It’s distant now.

Loki heads to the city. His goal is to retrace his son’s steps, though he’s not sure this is the way he came.

Another howl. This one carries the weight of pain. It’s also coming from a different direction.

He turns and flies in the direction of the source. He flaps his wings hoping to go faster.

There’s another howl.

He’s closer now. He sees men and two large furry shapes. He dives down.

Fenrir in wolf form is trapped in a net. He growls and tries to break free. Fror is lying a few feet away. The shaft of on arrow sticks out of his thigh. Another is sticking out of his shoulder. A man approaches him wielding an axe.

Loki lands between them and transforms back into himself. He rises to his full height, lifts his head, and squares his shoulders. “Do you know who I am?”

The men are blinking, unsure if what they are seeing is real.

The god rolls his eyes. “Are you mute or simply slow?” He doesn’t wait for them to answer. “Suffice it to say that if you value your lives as you know it, you will leave now.”

The one with the axe is bigger than Loki. He’s apprehensive about the magic, but he thinks he can take him.

Loki throws up a shield with a flick of his wrist. “Really?” he asks as the blade bounces off. “I am Loki God of Mischief, and mischief I will have.” He turns the axe into a dildo. It makes him smile, particularly when the man drops it in surprise. “You should run now,” he warns. With a snap of his fingers, the net around Fenrir becomes a net made of churros, and the men’s pants fall down to their knees.

Fenrir stands, the cinnamon and sugar-covered ropes of bread break easily. Once he’s free, they return to being now-broken pieces of rope. He hunches down and bares his teeth.

“Was there some part of ‘run now’ that you didn’t understand?”

Guns held beneath their armpits, they lift their pants and run away.

Fenrir runs after them.

“No killing!” Loki yells. “I mean it!” He turns to his grandson and goes over to comfort him. “How are you, Fror?”

‘It hurts,’ he whimpers.

“I imagine it does.” He holds his hand out to the net. It flies through the air and into his hand, but it appears to be made of cloth now. “We’ll have to pull these out,” he motions to the two wooden shafts sticking out of the fur. “It will hurt even more for a short time, but you’ll be better after.”

‘I want my, dad.’

“He’s coming.”

‘He’s here, son.’ Fenrir drops pieces of trouser and underwear material into Loki’s lap. He licks around the thigh wound then tries to remove the arrow by grabbing the shaft with his teeth.

“No,” Loki says gently. “It’s best if I do it. Opposable thumbs.” He places a hand over the wound, arrow rising up between his finger and thumb. He takes the end in his other hand. “This is going to hurt. Please don’t bite me.” He uses magic to change the shape of the arrow head from triangular to something more tapered. Then he yanks it out.

Fror whimpers loudly. His father growls in warning.

“One down. Though… let me…” He uses magic to close the wound. “We must be close to the wood. My magic flows well here.” He follows the same procedure with the arrow in the shoulder but handles it with more caution. “There we are. Good as new.”

Fror gets up cautiously. He walks around a bit. It’s sore but otherwise healed. Smiling, he trots around Loki to show his appreciation and thanks.

Fenrir bows his head. ‘Thank you.’

“There’s no need.” He begins to walk. “Now let’s get you to your family. They’re worried sick.” Loki looks at his son still in wolf form and wonders why he didn’t change before. “Does that form make you feel more powerful?”

He shows his teeth.

“It was only a question. You have opposable thumbs, too, when you want them,” he points out while showing his own thumb.

Fenrir looks at his son for a long moment. He hopes Fror will not leave the woods again after this.

“Yes, Loki, I know,” Loki says for his son. “But I was too distraught and wanted to be sure my son was protected even while trying to get those arrows out of him.” He doesn’t miss the look Fenrir is giving him. “That is what you would have said, isn’t it?”

He moves his eyes forward again. ‘Can you teach me? The healing magic,’ he specifies.

“I can try. I taught Helena to walk the roots of Yggdrasil. I taught Wade how to look even more handsome than he already does. There’s obviously magic in you,” he notes. “So yes, I think I can.”

‘A yes would have been fine.’

“A yes would not have given you context.”

‘Not everything needs context.’

‘What’s context?’ Fror asks. He sees people ahead and shrinks behind his grandfather.

“Context is everything around the main thing that gives meaning and understanding,” Loki explains. “Your reaction to people, is that new or did you always avoid them?”

‘We’re told to avoid them.’

“I didn’t ask what you were told. I asked what you did.” Loki shrugs. “No matter. Your past behavior provides context is all I was trying to get at.”

‘You talk too much.’

“Too much or the perfect amount?”

‘Too much.’

Loki shrugs and continues on in silence.

When they can see the edge of the forest and their family waiting for them within, Fror and Fenrir break into a run.

The god continues his walking pace, allowing the family some time. He arrives. “Perhaps I should return later.”

Liana rises up, putting her front paws on his shoulders. She licks his face. ‘Thank you.’

“I’m glad I was able to help.” He smiles down at all the grandchildren. It fades when he realizes what they’re telling their father.

They are words of regret, of wishing they had not begged him to send for Loki. Their father and Fror would not have been in danger if they hadn’t.

Loki can’t help but feel a pang. He wonders if everything he touches gets corrupted, put in danger.

Fenrir refuses his children’s words. ‘It’s not your fault. Hunters have been after wolves since there have been hunters and wolves,’ he reminds them. He turns to Fror. ‘But you should have remained with your mother. I could have taken care of them on my own.’

Fror dips his head and tail before lying down.

Loki turns into a wolf and lies next to him. ‘You did what you thought was right. That’s all any of us can do.’ That sounded a lot like Steve, and he has to fight not to roll his eyes. ‘That’s not true actually, but you get my meaning.’ He grunts as Fana climbs on top of him. ‘You’re heavy, little one.’

She nibbles at his ear.

‘Fana,’ Fenrir chastises.

‘It’s fine. I rather enjoy it,’ Loki replies. ‘Chew away, Fana. Fror, why don’t you tell everyone what happened?’

He looks to his father for permission. Then he begins his tale. His manner is subdued and apologetic as he describes sneaking away to meet his father on the way back. He tells them how he saw the men push and pull at his father. That’s when Fenrir changed into a wolf and tried to run away. A net was thrown over him. Fror ran to help and was shot with an arrow. He kept going but was shot again. His voice has been getting more animated as his story unfolds. ‘One of them got a sharp thing on a stick. He was coming near me. I couldn’t move. He was going to kill me. Dad growled but was trapped in the net. That’s when a great bird flew in and landed on the ground. It was Grandfather who turned into a man.’ By this point, Fror is in full storyteller mode, raising up on his hind legs to mimic Loki. His siblings are watching with wonder. Their grandfather is amazing.

‘I was only doing what I should have been doing all along.’ Loki looks at Fenrir as best he can with Fana on his head. ‘I’m just glad I was there. Though it pains me that you were in that situation because of me.’

Fenrir leans against Liana. ‘It’s done. It doesn’t matter now.’

‘I’ll come up with a way for you to contact me. Some way safer for you and your family.’

Leelu tilts her head. ‘Where is the other one? Your mate?’

‘He stayed home. There isn’t an easy way for him to get here.’ Which remind him… ‘I have an invitation for you. To our wedding. A vow exchange,’ he explains. He tries to remember where he left it.

Liana thanks him, believing it to be a mere gesture. She’s sure he doesn’t mean for them to actually attend.

‘It’s on Midgard,’ Loki tells them. ‘I could arrange for Thor to pick you up if you wish to come.’ There’s a long silence after that. ‘You don’t have to decide now of course.’ He tells them when the wedding is, then tries to convert it to the Vanir sun or moon cycle so they have a better understanding of how far into the future it is.

‘Can we go?’ Leelu asks. 

‘Please?’ chimes in Fana.

Liana tells them they will discuss it later.

‘Off my head now, Fana,’ Loki gently tells her. ‘I should return home.’ There are sounds of disappointment from the children. ‘Your father and brother have had a long day. They need to rest. I’ll return within a week. I promise.’

Fana rolls off his head as Liam says, ‘You better.’

‘I shall. Now give your grandfather a hug.’ He’s not sure that’s the right word, but it’s close enough. They smoosh against him. When the children move away, he gives Liana and Fenrir a bow. ‘Thank you for your kindness.’ He disappears into Yggdrasil, making the young cubs gasp.

xxx

Steve is surprised to see Loki back in his office. “Did things not go well?”

“They went fine. I saved Fenrir and one of the grandchildren from some hunters.” He walks around the desk and sits in Steve’s lap.

“You did? That's…great?”

“You sound unsure.” He gives Steve a critical look. “You’re wondering if I put them in the situation in order to save them.”

“No,” he says when he really means kind of.

He slaps the broad chest. “You are. Well I didn’t. Fenrir was followed when he left King Freyr’s place.”

“Ah, so the guilt without the blame,” Steve says.

“You’re the one with guilt, not I,” insists Loki.

He runs his hand through the dark hair. “Not when it comes to your children. With them you’re all guilt.” He kisses the corner of his mouth. “It’s one of the reasons I love you.” He kisses the other corner. “How much you love them and want to do right by them.” He kisses the lips fully.

“No fair.” Loki pouts. “You’re using the power of sexiness on me.”

Steve grins in surprise. “Am I?”

“Yes. And you know I’m powerless against it.”

“Pretty sure you aren’t powerless against anyone.” He takes Loki’s hand and kisses the palm.

“I am against you.” He licks his lips. “Do you remember when we had sex in Fury’s office?”

Steve’s cheeks turn a slight pink as the memory resurfaces. “I do. I remember I got into big trouble.”

“Well this is your office. I’m fairly certain you won’t get into trouble this time.”

“This time?” Steve teases. “You think there’s going to be a this time?”

“I think you are diabolically trying to make me think I’m seducing you,” Loki kisses his jaw, “all the while you’re seducing me.”

“I think you give me too much credit.”

He pulls away. “When we the last time we had sex?”

Steve thinks. “Two, three nights ago?”

“An eternity,” Loki says in a dramatic tone.

He laughs. “I like just holding you sometimes. We don’t always have to have sex.” He kisses his fiancé’s fingers. “In fact, I love those nights when get to hold you as you read to me. Or when we watch a show together.”

Loki can’t help but smile. “I love those nights, too. But sometimes, I get an itch that only you can scratch.”

“The one in the center of your back?”

“You are cruel.” He gets up and walks around the desk. “I must now be cruel back.”

“Kitten, what are you doing?” He asks even though it’s obvious Loki is closing the door and locking it. The shades get pulled down next so that no one in the building can see inside.

Loki stands between the door and the desk. He uses magic to change his clothes to a dark pinstripe trouser and vest (no jacket), white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a dark tie.

To Steve that’s sexier than if Loki had decided to change into boxers or a thong. “Wow. Going somewhere?”

“Perhaps.” An image of Steve appears in a corner. He’s wearing faded jeans and a white t-shirt.

The faux Steve walks over to Loki. He presses himself against the god from behind. Loki closes his eyes, a smile dancing over his lips, as hands press against his chest and one slides down to his crotch. He moves his head to give the fantasy behind him room to kiss his neck.

Steve, the real Steve, sits in his chair with his mouth agape. How does Loki do that, make him go from 0 to intense desire in the space of 30 seconds? And how can he be jealous of himself?

Loki turns his head to kiss his creation.

“Get rid of him,” Steve says.

“But you don’t sex.” He makes the fantasy squeeze his crotch. He moans slightly, enough to make his fiancé jealous.

Steve stands.

The fantasy grabs Loki’s vest and yanks it open. “He’s so impatient,” Loki notes.

“That’s not me. Get rid of him.” His voice is harder, more demanding.

The fantasy is grinding against the god as his hands return to the crotch.

“Now, Loki!”

“Why should I?” he retorts. “You don’t want to give me what I want. I’ll just get it from him instead.”

Steve strides around the desk and pulls Loki against him. He can feel the god’s erection against his pelvis. “No one gets you but me, not even a fake me.”

“Then take me,” Loki demands. “Take me, and tonight we can cuddle.”

“Get rid of it first.”

Loki snaps his fingers, and fantasy Steve disappears. “Done.”

Steve pushes him back until the door stops him. “You’re playing me.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“You know exactly what I mean.” He steps back and takes off his belt. “Hands on the desk.”

A shiver of anticipation runs along Loki’s spine. He walks slowly, keeping his eyes on Steve for as long as possible. Then he takes a wide stance and bends over to grasp the desk. The first spank makes him gasp in pleasure. “How many?”

“As many as it takes for your cock to soften.”

“We might be here all evening.” Loki looks over his shoulder at him. “Do put some muscle behind it.”

Steve takes that as a personal challenge. “Just don’t break my desk.” He slaps the belt across Loki’s ass, adding a good bit of force behind it. He pays close attention to the changes in his fiancé’s body and face. He sees the pain register before the relief and pleasure come. He whips him again, knowing the trip must have been harder on Loki that he wants to show.

He waits three to seven seconds between each spank. He does his best to vary the intensity the same each time. When he sees that the waiting makes the next blow feel more intense to his lover, he lengthens the interval in between to between five and 15 seconds.

“Steve,” Loki begs when the wait get excruciating.

Steve swings the belt. “I can’t be replaced.”

He shakes his head. “You can’t.”

“You were wrong to try.”

“I was.”

Steve gives Loki’s ass a light tap with the belt.

“Fuck,” Loki moans. “I need more than that.”

“You’ll take what I give you and be grateful.”

He nods. The muscles on his forearms are taught as his fingers make dents in the wood of the desk. “I am,” he assures Steve. “Completely. I just need… a little more. Please.”

Steve gets close, real close. He whispers in Loki’s ear as he slides the loop of the belt softly across his ass. “This is mine.”

He nods.

“And only I get to do this.” Steve steps behind Loki and grinds against him.

“Fuck.” Loki’s ass is buzzing with pain, and the pressure his lover is adding makes it burn hotter. “Steve.”

He pulls the god’s torso up so that chest and back are flush. The belt falls to the floor. His hands go where the duplicate’s had started and slide to where they had been. As soon as he squeezes Loki’s cock, the god comes, creating a large wet stain of come on the pinstripe trousers. “Good Kitten.”

Through heavy pants, Loki declares, “I don’t deserve you.”

“Shut up and enjoy this. Tonight we cuddle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to Verteller (ff) who came up with the idea of Fenrir visiting King Freyr only to be attacked by hunters and rescued by Loki. I hope it came out as well as you imagined.
> 
> Loki’s look at the end was inspired by Tom Hiddleston. http://loki-for-ruler.tumblr.com/post/25664276811/thomas-william-hiddleston-3-piece-suit
> 
> Fantasy Steve’s look was inspired by Chris Evans. http://images.esquirevietnam.com.vn/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/chris-evans-in-jeans.jpg
> 
> I’ll post these on my Tumblr with the tag ‘TBR Chapter 265’.
> 
> Thank you all for reading. Until next time…


	266. To Console

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve confirms a rumor. Peter is confused. Hel is bored. Rogue is shaken. Logan has a bad dream.  
>  **Pairings:** Sam  & Maria, Logan & Bruce, Hel & Pietro (explicit)   
> **Explicit Content:** Masturbation, Vaginal Sex

Sam Wilson does not like going running with Steve Rogers. It brings flashbacks from the first time they met. Steve still likes to run past while calling, “On your left.” Now Sam immediately throws up a middle finger when he hears Steve running up behind him.

Pietro was either told about this or witnessed it. It must have sparked something, because today he managed to get up at an ungodly hour and is on the track with them. He times his pace and his distance to make sure he passes them together and slows down just enough to scream, “On your left!” On the plus side, this drowns out Steve’s voice. On the minus side, now Sam’s got two fast dudes passing him up repeatedly and yelling at him.

Not having the endurance, Pietro soon heads inside for water.

Now Sam is left with just Steve’s voice. “On your left.”

“I hate you!”

A few minutes later… “On your left, and you love me.”

Sam slows down and heads to the shade of a nearby tree to rest.

Steve walks over a few minutes later, and his friend hands him a bottled water. “Pietro did that on purpose, right?” He opens the bottle, and guzzles.

“Ya think?” He shakes his head. “Just to be clear, that’s how annoying you sound when you pass me.”

“No way.”

“Yes way. Very way.”

Steve sits and gives him a puppy-dog look. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to. It just reminds me how our friendship started and how important you are to me.” He puts a hand on Sam’s ankle.

“No no no no no. You don’t get to come over here and give me that look and be completely forgiven. It don’t work that way,” he says.

“It could.”

“Nope.”

“What if I buy you breakfast?”

Sam raises his eyebrows. “Maybe,” he replies, drawing out the word as though not completely sure that’s enough.

“Hey, about the wedding.”

“Steve, I’m totally okay with it,” Sam tells him once again. “I get why you want Tony to officiate. It’s fine.” He studies his friend. “Why? You having second thoughts?”

“Honestly yes. We both know Tony can get a little…long winded and sometimes inappropriate.”

“And we all know inappropriate is the Best Man’s job.”

Steve makes a face. “You were my second choice behind Bucky.”

Sam laughs. “Boy you carry a lot of guilt around. I get it,” he assures him. “You grew up together. Had sleepovers. Traded baseball cards. The whole nine yards. You’re practically brothers.”

“Bucky got me through a lot of years,” Steve confirms. “But our friendship has gotten me through the most recent ones. You’re important to me, Sam.”

He nods. “I better be. Risking my ass out there for you when I had a nice cushy job with benefits.”

“I’m pretty sure your benefits are even better here.”

“True but I didn’t have people shooting at me on a regular basis then.”

Steve squints. “You sure about that?”

“Shut up.” He drinks some more water.

The Captain also drinks then looks at his friend. “I heard an interesting rumor.”

“Oh? And which rumor would that be?”

“One about you and Maria Hill.” It’s all Steve says.

Sam feels a little weird talking about it. “It was just two people who needed some comfort.”

There’s a pause. “Is that really all you’re going to give me?”

“Yep.”

“Well now I’m glad I chose Bucky as my best man,” he teases.

“Oh real mature, Captain America,” Sam says back with a twinkle in his eye.

“We all have to get our jollies somehow.” Steve looks at him. “Was a good time had by all?”

“You know a gentleman never kisses and tells,” Sam reminds him.

He nods. “I just want you to be happy. You know that, right?”

“I know that.” He pats Steve’s knee. “You know what would make me happy?” He pauses. “You not passing me 20 times saying ‘on your left’.”

Steve brings the bottle of water up to his lips as he grins. “Yeah. That’s not gonna happen.” He drinks.

“I gotta find a new time to run.”

xxx

Peter Parker is having a crisis. He always considered himself to be heterosexual. But about a month ago, he had a very strange and erotic dream that featured someone he never even thought about like that before.

It was Deadpool. Deadpool giving him a blow job that didn’t even last five seconds before he blew his load. He had woken up gasping, his boxers sticky and mind so very confused. It was almost as if he were in someone else’s dream.

The dream had not reoccurred, but he would think about it at the most inopportune times.

He tells himself it’s a product of not having had sex since Gwen in addition to knowing he and Helena will never be able to go there no matter how much either of them want to.

“Why are you blushing?”

Peter’s head snaps up. “What?”

He’s in his college study group. It’s small. There’s basically him, a guy as geeky as him named Ned Leeds, a loner type named Michelle Watson but who goes by MJ, a really pretty girl named Liz Allan, and much to Peter’s dismay Flash Thompson who is still a douchebag.

MJ asks her question again. “Why. Are. You. Blushing?”

“I’m not,” he looks down quickly. His eyes glance over at Liz to see if she’s noticed. Liz is who he should have had the dream about. He didn’t know her then, but still. Someone like Liz.

She gives him a little smile.

MJ rolls her eyes and returns to the reading.

Flash has an evil glint in his brown eyes. “You so are, Penis Parker.”

Peter sighs. “Can we get back to studying please?” That’s when his phone buzzes. It’s a text from Helena.

‘Where are you?’

He sends her his GPS location. ‘Why?’

‘Which part?’

“Everything okay?” Ned asks. Out of all of them, Ned is the one Peter is most comfortable with.

“Not sure.” He texts Helena back. ‘2nd floor back; what’s going on?’

“Whoa.” Ned and Flash say it together when they see Helena appear out of thin air. 

Peter turns to see where they’re looking. 

Helena walks up wearing black jeans, a black see-through blouse with large purple flowers with equally large green leaves, a purple camisole, and black boots. Her lips are as purple as her hair. “I’m bored. Everyone is training or something.”

He widens his eyes, trying to silently tell her to cool it. No one here knows his secret.

“What’s that look for?” She glances around and makes an annoyed face. “Oh, you’re busy, too.”

Flash leans back in his chair to look extra cool. His eyes move slowly down then up her body. “You can stay. Parker, aren’t you going to introduce us?”

Peter sighs.

Helena raises an eyebrow. A mischievous smile appears on her lips. “Hello, Peter’s friends. I am Queen Hel of Helheim.”

Ned gapes. Liz and MJ exchange a look. “Isn’t it a little early for Halloween?”

“Is it?” She looks at Flash.

“I’m not usually into crazy goth chicks, but I might make an exception.”

Peter squeezes his eyes shut. “Please don’t.”

Helena slaps his arm lightly with the back of her hand. “Are you talking to him or me?”

He peeks at her. “Both?”

She shrugs and uses magic to bring a chair from another table to her.

Ned looks like he’s about to go full excited freak out. “No way.”

After a blink, MJ asks how she did that. But it’s hard for her to believe the new girl when the answer comes back as magic. “Magic,” she repeats.

“Yes.” Her violet eyes move from one to another. “Are you not going to introduce yourselves? Or do I need to make up something for you.”

Peter does not see this going well. “Helena, we’re trying to study.”

“I’m Flash Thompson,” he says with a smile. “That’s Liz, Ned, and MJ.”

Ned raises his hand in greeting. “Hey.”

“Hey,” she smiles back.

Liz pipes up. “Magic doesn’t exist.”

Helena studies her for a moment. “Oh. You’re one of those.”

Peter takes a breath. “So am I.” He doesn’t sound so sure.

Ned leans forward. “What kind of magic do you do?”

“Asgardian and Fae,” she answers without skipping a beat.

Flash is thinking she may be too crazy for him. Besides, he thinks Liz is prettier. He was just hoping to make her jealous. “Are those even real things?”

“Dude.” Ned shakes his head in disbelief. “Asgard is where Thor and Loki are from.”

“Loki is my father,” Helena tells him proudly.

Ned is super impressed.

MJ looks over. “They’re aliens not gods.”

“And Loki caused a lot of damage,” Liz says. “Do you have any idea how much clean-up was needed?”

“No.” Helena doesn’t sound like she much cares either. She stands. “I’m going to see what Rogue is doing. Sorry I interrupted. It was nice to meet you,” she lies to everyone but Ned. She gives him a little smile. Then she looks at Peter. “I was thinking of visiting Gwen’s grave tomorrow if you wanna come.”

“I have class,” he replies.

“Right.” She points down at his paper. “You have number two wrong. You fucked up the fourth step.” With that, she disappears.

“Woah.” Ned’s eyes aren’t the only ones staring at where she had been. “How do you know Loki’s daughter?”

“Stark internship,” he explains. “I got to meet a bunch of the Avengers. They’re really nice.”

Flash is not liking this at all, particularly not the way Liz is looking at Peter. MJ, on the other hand, seems completely unimpressed.

“Do you have Avengers stories?” Ned asks.

“We should probably study,” Peter says and tries to get them back to the homework.

xxx

Helena goes to the town closest to the Xavier School. She sits on a bench at the park and texts Rogue. She gets an answer almost immediately. ‘Not good company tonight.’ A few questions later, Hel climbs into bed next to Rogue and holds her.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“It was just a rough day. And I really miss Logan.”

“He still hasn’t contacted you?”

Rogue wipes tears from her eyes. “No. I don’t know if he’s alive or dead or in trouble. And sometimes I hate this place.”

“Tell me what happened?” Helena requests.

“Nothin’.” She frowns. If she can’t tell Hel, who can she tell?el, who can she tell “I touched Charles today with my guard dropped and got all these memories and things. And then there were all these voices. Everywhere.” She shivers at the memory. “I don’t understand how he lives like that, with all those voices goin’ at the same time.”

“Has it stopped?”

“Yeah. But it lasted a few hours.” She hugs a pillow.

Helena looks up at the ceiling. “I imagine he’s had a lot of time to practice blocking out everyone’s thoughts.”

“Must ‘ve. He acts way too sane not to.”

She turns her head and looks at her friend. “And the reason you’re missing Logan?”

Rogue shrugs. “Just am. He would’ve taken me on his motorcycle and driven me to somewhere secluded.”

“You could have called me or sent me a text.”

“Didn’t wanna bother ya. I know you’re busy with work and Pietro and your daddy’s wedding.”

Helena jostles her. “You’re gonna be my date, yeah?”

“Don’t need to be. Got my very own invite.” Rogue was surprised to get it but was very happy she did. “Do you think Logan and Bruce will be back for it?”

“Dunno.”

She sniffles. “He’s disappeared before. It’s not like this is the first time or anything.”

“Doesn’t make it any easier.” She loops her arm around Rogues. She can feel the thin sweater her friend is wearing against her skin. “There were stretches of not seeing Da that were harder than others.” She shrugs. “Place seems louder than normal.”

“The students came back a couple of weeks ago.”

“How are your classes going?”

“Fine. Not sure I should be teachin’ English though.”

“Why not?” Helena asks. “I like how you talk. And I know you like to read.”

“Readin’ is different than teaching,” Rogue replies. “Especially when half the kids don’t wanna actually do the reading.”

The solution seems obvious to her. “Just threaten to use your power on them.”

Her eyes grow large. “I can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“It’d be unethical. Not to mention cruel.”

“Then don’t let them pass.”

Rogue sighs. “You make it sound so easy. But I’m meant to inspire them.”

“I’m sure you do.”

“Sometimes it’s hard to keep it all straight, what we’re readin’ for which class.” That part hasn’t changed.

A gleam comes into the violet eyes. “You should mix it up on purpose. Totally confuse them.”

“Hel, I can’t do that.”

She sighs. “You’re no fun.”

Rogue frowns. “I’m really not.”

The Queen sits up. “Don’t say that. You’re just in a slump. You’re very fun.”

“Don’t feel like it.” She pulls the pillow from under her head and puts it on top of her face.

Helena pulls the pillow away. “We’re going out.”

Rogue gives her a look. “Just promise me we won’t end up blowing up a boat with your brother.”

“That was one time.”

“Once was enough.” Then she sighs. “I’m not really up for it.”

“Popcorn and a movie then. Something scary.”

“Somethin’ funny.”

Hel rolls her eyes. “Do you have to challenge everything?”

“Yes.” She tears up. “You don’t have to stay.”

“I know.” She gets up. “Pick a movie. I’ll go get the popcorn.” With that, she disappears.

Rogue wipes her eyes, takes a breath, and sits up. She turns the tv on and finds Talladega Nights. It’s one of her favorites. The prayer to little baby Jesus always makes her laugh.

When Helena reappears, she’s holding a large bag of popcorn and two slushes. “I got cola and cherry.”

“Is that movie theater popcorn?” Rogue takes the cola one.

“Yeah. They have the best popcorn,” she reasons. “No extra butter, just like you like it.” 

“Thank you.”

Hel sits, placing the popcorn between them. “All ready. You may start the movie.”

Rogue presses play. By the end, they are doing their own rendition of Shake and Bake.

xxx

Bruce has been a lot happier since he stopped looking at western news. He sticks to local news now. He doesn’t do that much either. He’s much happier helping the local clinic and dealing with the people around him. It’s a good life, one he still is content with. 

Logan seems happy with it, too. Bruce had been afraid his lover would want to return to civilization, but that doesn’t seem to be happening. At least not yet. There are times, though, that he can tell Logan is wondering how his friends are. This morning seems like one of those times.

They are going through their normal routine. Bruce makes coffee while Logan makes breakfast. They sit together to eat before heading to the village.

“We’re supposed to get some vaccines in today.”

The mutant looks up. “That’s great.”

Bruce can see a sadness in Logan’s eyes. “Yeah. What’s on your agenda?”

“The usual. Fishing. Trading. Cooking.” It’s a good life really. Simple.

“Bored?”

“No.”

Bruce considers whether to drop it. “Do you regret coming here?”

Logan takes his hand. “Never.” He takes a breath. “I had a dream that Rogue was dating Scott. More like a nightmare.”

He chuckles. “You really dislike Scott that much.”

“I just think Rogue could do better.”

“You didn’t like Bobby either, right?” Bruce remembers.

Logan moves his hand away to keep eating. “I liked him fine until he broke her heart.”

“If you’re worried…” They’ve talked about this before, about what it would mean and what is at risk if they were to contact anyone from their lives.

“Rogue can take care of herself. And hopefully Loki would talk some sense into her if she did decide to date ‘im.” But Logan really really hopes she has more sense than that.

“I’m sure he would.”

“Yeah.”

Bruce can’t help himself. “He’d probably be trying to get her to date Wade.”

Logan gives him a look. “Actually, I think I’d prefer her dating Wade.”

“Really? Wow. I’m starting to get jealous.”

“Why?”

He takes a breath. “Because the only reason you don’t like Scott is because of Jean Grey.”

“That’s not true.” Off Bruce’s look, he admits, “It’s mostly true but not completely.”

“Uh-huh.” He doesn’t sound completely convinced.

“Jean is dead. You’re all I need,” Logan tells him.

Bruce can’t help but wonder if Logan would be here if Jean were still alive. Logan can tell that’s what he’s thinking but doesn’t say anything. To be honest, he’s not sure himself. That would probably have depended on Jean. If she had stayed with Scott then yeah he’d be here. But if she had chosen him… Not that that was likely to happen. If she had ever had the option, he’s pretty sure she would have chosen to have both of them. Neither of them would have agreed.

They finish breakfast in silence that’s a little more awkward than usual.

Logan kisses Bruce when they’re done cleaning. “I love you, Brucey. And I’m glad I’m here with you.”

He gives a small smile. “I just don’t want you to feel like you have to stay. I’ve lived alone before.” He’s stopped from saying more with a kiss.

“I'm here because I want to be here.”

He nods. “If you even just want to go check up on Rogue and the others, it’s fine.”

“Someone could follow me back. Better to not risk it,” Logan decides.

Bruce takes his hands. “How about we go out for dinner tonight? That way you don’t have to worry about cooking.”

“Sure.” He doesn’t mind cooking, but he knows when the scientist is trying to be nice. “Ready?”

“Ready.”

They head out to their small boat. Logan takes Bruce to the village then heads out to fish.

xxx

Hel is in Rogue’s room looking for a phone charger. She opens the nightstand and finds one. She also finds something else. She lifts up the box that says Personal Massager.

Rogue returns from the bathroom and stops in her tracks. “What are you doin’?”

“I was looking for a phone charger.” She holds it up. “And found this.” She holds up the massager. “I can get you a real vibrator if you need one.”

“That’s not…” She was going to say that’s not what it’s for, but that’s exactly what it’s for. “I’m fine, thank you.” She walks over and snatches the massager out of Helena’s hand. She puts it back in the drawer before shoving it closed.

Hel looks at her friend. “I may not be any good at it, but I’m willing to give you oral sex.”

“Hel!” Rogue’s cheeks go bright red.

“Or maybe we can get Scott to sleep with you. He seems like someone who needs sex, too.”

“No.” She closes her eyes. “Just no.”

“What? He’s kind of cute.”

“I don’t need you playin’ matchmaker for me,” Rogue tells her. She gets back on the bed.

Helena plugs her phone into the charger and the charger into the wall socket. “Piotr is handsome.”

She makes a face. “Piotr only has eyes for Kitty Pride.”

“Kitty Pride isn’t interested from what I’ve seen. And you’re prettier.”

“Thanks. But Piotr isn’t really my type.”

Hel sits on the bed next to her. “Well, there’s no shame in self-gratification.”

“Why don’t we watch another movie?”

She looks over at Rogue. “This topic is really uncomfortable for you, isn’t it.”

“Yes. Can we drop it now?”

“Fine. Pick a movie.” She leans against her friend.

As Rogue scrolls through Netflix, Hel’s phone rings. She climbs over the mutant to get her phone. It’s Pietro. “Hello, lover.” That makes Rogue’s eyes roll. As the conversation continues, it’s clear he’s calling to see if she’s free to go over.

“Go on,” Rogue tells her. “One of us should have fun tonight.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes I’m sure. I’ll be fine.”

Helena kisses her cheek. “You’re the best. No, not you, Pietro. Rogue. I’ll be there super quick.” She rolls her eyes. “You’re better than average. Okay. Bye.” She ends the call then kisses Rogue’s cheek. “Sorry.”

“No you ain’t. But I wouldn’t be, either,” she admits. 

She unplugs her phone. When she puts the power cord back, she takes out the personal massager and tosses it onto her friend’s stomach. “Have a little fun.” She winks and disappears.

Rogue sighs as she picks up the box. Even this has lost some of its fun. Sure it gets the job done with the small silicon head vibrating against her. But it’s almost more of a chore. The only pleasure that comes is the one when she finishes. Still, she is feeling a bit tense.

No. She puts the box away and returns to Netflix.

Her mind doesn’t return to the personal massager until she’s in bed and trying to sleep. Sleep isn’t coming, and her body is feeling a need. She turns to her left side and bites her lip.

She still can’t sleep. She turns to her right side.

She wonders if Pietro is a good lover. He’d certainly be fast. She wonders what his tongue would feel like down there.

Not helping.

She flops onto her back.

“Fuck,” she whispers to the darkness.

Thirty seconds later, she’s getting the massager out of the small box. She hopes the battery still has juice. She flicks the switch to be sure, and it hums in her hand. She turns it back off again.

Beneath the covers, she pulls down her shorts and underwear to her ankles. She spreads her knees apart. Once the massager is pressed against her, she flicks it on again.

The hum starts along with the vibrations that travel through her. It brings just a hint of relief but also more need. She moves the head around the surface, her body jerking whenever it gets near her clit.

She could be doing more, massaging her breast with her free hand, moving the massager over other parts of her body. She could use her imagination and pretend someone is doing this to her. Or she could conjure up the image of some gorgeous actor in her mind’s eye. She doesn’t though.

Her breath catches when she moves the massager over a sensitive spot. That’s good. She returns to it before moving away again. The teasing helps get her closer. She’s learned this through her prior experiences.

Part of her wonders if Professor Xavier knows she’s doing this. Maybe all the teenage boys have made him an expert at blocking this sort of thing out. Either that or he’s a perv. No, not Professor Xavier. Hank once showed her a picture of him when he was young. He was handsome. Still is for an old guy. But when he was young, she would have gone out with him (if she had been alive and his age then).

She brings the head closer to her clit and feels it radiate through her body. She shivers.

Her mind pictures Oscar Isaac. That makes her shiver more.

She searches for that sensitive spot again, moving the wand with the vibrating head around until she can find it. It takes longer than she’d like, but finally she feels the familiar tickle.

Rogue moans softly. Her muscles tense. Her toes start to curl. She presses the vibrating head against herself, moving it in small circles until her entire body vibrates from it. Then it happens, that spasm of release that makes her body relax.

She keeps the massager in place until she’s sure that’s as much satisfaction as she’s going to get. Then she pulls it away from her body, turning it off.

She lies there on her back staring up at the dark ceiling. The contractions end. It wasn’t great, but it was enough.

After another couple of breaths, she pulls her underwear and shorts back up. Then she goes to the bathroom to clean her fluids off the massager and wipe herself.

Back in bed, she’s places the massager back in its box. Then she lies on her back, closes her eyes, and gradually falls asleep.

xxx

Helena steadies herself against the headboard. She’s on her knees. Her left hand is on the bed. Her right is the ones she’s using to steady herself. Behind her, Pietro is moving with steady confidence.

“Harder,” she requests.

He goes harder, but it feels excrutiatingly slow to him. “Like this?”

“Yes. Now let go.”

Hearing those three words out of her mouth is like winning a jackpot. His body moves faster and faster and he’s just a blur. His fingers brush against her clit, stimulating it in a way no one ever has. He comes in the blink of her eye but stays inside her has his fingers continue to vibrate.

Helena cries out as her orgasm shoots through her for the second time tonight. Her arm gives out, and she collapses onto the bed.

Pietro collapses next to her. He kisses her shoulder before taking his condom off. “It is a good thing you are so wet. I don’t think this would survive intact otherwise.” He throws it away.

“If it broke, I know ways to prevent pregnancy. My mother is very knowledgeable in that regard.”

“Is she?”

“Yes.” She turns her head to kiss him. “Don’t worry. I won’t use the domination techniques I learned unless you want me to.” Her hand slides along his jaw.

“You are a dangerous woman.” He looks turned on by that.

“Well I am my father’s daughter.” She scratches his chest. “We’re a dangerous family.”

He bites his lip as he smiles that cocky smile of his. “I will remember that.”

“Good.” She kisses him as a wave of tiredness comes over her. “Mind if I sleep here for a bit?”

“Stay as long as you like,” he tells her.

“Thank you, P.” Helena moves away from him and falls asleep.

Pietro thinks that may be the most adorable thing he’s ever seen. He turns off the light and closes his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sybil_Silverphoenix (ao3) thought Spider-Man: Homecoming would work well in this story. I figured I’d at least introduce the supporting cast in case I decide to do it.
> 
> Between the fires, hurricanes, floods, and earthquakes, I hope you all are safe. Thank you for reading. Until next time…


	267. To Host

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki have some role playing run. The weekend before their wedding, they each attend a bachelor party  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Thor & Storm   
> **Explicit Content:** Role Play, Dirty Talk, Anal Sex

With the wedding so close, Steve expected Loki to be nervous or obsessed. But the god seems oddly serene. “It’s all taken care of. And if it isn’t, then I’ll use magic or we’ll just deal with it.”

“That easy?”

“Not everything need be hard.” He strokes Steve’s cheek. “It’s not time to worry yet.”

But Steve is worried. He still hasn’t found Vali. He’s not even sure where to start looking.

“What’s that look for?” Loki asks.

“There’s no sign of Vali.”

“Honestly, I didn’t think you’d be able to find either of them.” He smiles. “And now my grandchildren will be there. You are the reason for that. And I am so very grateful.”

Steve’s heart is full of love. “I’m so glad I’m marrying you.”

“And you don’t mind spending part of our honeymoon in Wakanda?”

“Not at all. Means we can spend some time in Paris on our way back.”

“Mmm. Paris in autumn.”

Steve wraps his arms around Loki’s waist. “Should be almost as beautiful as my new husband.” Leaning forward, he places a gentle kiss on the god’s lips.

“You flatter me.”

“Just stating the truth.”

“Stating your opinion,” Loki corrects. His brow furrows slightly. “Are you certain you want to marry me?”

He finds the question odd. “Of course. Wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t. Why do you ask?”

“There are still many people who do not like the idea of you marrying me.” His YouTube comments lately have been full of hate. He doesn’t mind himself. He’s been called worse by people he cared more about. But he does worry about Steve.

He looks into the green eyes. “I’m doing it for me not them. You of all people know we can’t live our lives for other people. As much as I wish differently, I see that there will always be hate and fear. The best way I know how to combat that is with love and understanding.”

Loki shrugs. “Personally I prefer cockroach infestation and boils, but I’m an old god.”

That makes Steve chuckle. “Time to come into the future with me. Old plagues are out. Love and kindness and protest marches are in.”

“Well that’s no fun.”

“Fun for me.” He smiles. “You get to use that creativity on me.”

“Only you rarely let me,” Loki points out. “It’s _your_ creativity we use.”

Steve shakes his head. “My birthday. Our after-party was all you,” he reminds him.

“Your birthday two months ago,” he shoots back.

“Okay. Let’s do a roleplay. You can make up the scenario.”

He smiles. “Alright. When would you like to begin?”

“Whenever you like,” Steve tells him.

“Ollie, keep your tail tucked.”

The cat lifts his head when he hears his name then lays it down again. He blinks unhappily at the golden light that fills the room. When it finally goes away, they appear to be in an earthen building. Steve is in a cell and wearing very little. He is shirtless and wearing a Roman-type leather gladiatorial skirt thing. His eyebrows go up. He looks up and sees Loki in purple robes on the other side of the bars. In his cell is a helmet, a short sword, and a circular shield. The shield is much smaller than his usual one.

Steve tries not to laugh. “This is you being creative?”

Loki straightens to his full height. “Is there a problem?”

“No. It just seems very…cliché.”

The light comes again returning everything to normal. “My apologies for being cliché.” It’s obvious his feelings have been hurt.

Steve feels a pang of guilt. “You know what? I’m an idiot. It was a great scenario. Really. Make it back to that again.”

“No. Forget it.”

“I’m sorry, Kitten. I was insensitive. If that’s what you want, that’s what we’ll play.”

“No.” He walks over to Oliver and scratches between his ears.

Steve bites his lip as he thinks. Then he takes off his shirt, shoes, and pants. He clears his throat. “Senator Loki, I didn’t think you were a fan of the games.”

He refuses to turn around. “It’s not going to work.”

“We know your brother General Thor loves them. I guess that’s why you’re here, to see me fight him.”

“You can stop,” Loki says as he turns. He stops when he sees Steve standing there in only his boxers, the tattoos prominent on his lover’s skin. “You look very strange for a gladiator.”

“You don’t expect me to keep the costume on once I finish, do you?”

He takes a breath. “Steve.”

“Estevicus,” he corrects. “Estevicus the Stubborn.”

Loki barks out a laugh. “Estevicus the Stubborn. That sounds about right.”

“So what are you doing down here in the barracks of us lowly gladiators?”

“Steve,” he begins again.

“Estevicus.”

“Stop. I’m not in the mood.”

Steve sighs and sits on the bed. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. You’re right. It was stupid.”

He reaches a hand out. “It wasn’t. I’m stupid.”

Reluctantly, Loki takes his hand and is guided closer. “You’re not stupid. I’m losing my touch.”

“Never.” He pulls Loki into his lap and kisses his cheek. “You’re amazing.”

“Amazing but with mundane fantasies.”

“Oh I don’t believe that.” Steve tucks some hair behind Loki’s ear. “I think it’s classic.”

“Classic. Another word for tired, overdone, unoriginal.” Loki pouts.

“No. Not at all. And I know if I had allowed it to play out, you would have surprised me.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Yeah I do,” Steve replies honestly. “I’m sorry.” He gives a small smile. “Apologies, Senator Loki. I could have sworn they said one of the lions got loose.”

“It’s not going to work,” Loki tells him.

“I don’t know what you mean, Senator.”

“Steve.”

“Estevicus. But if you really want to call me Steve, then of course you may, Senator. I’m a really big admirer of yours.” He smiles.

Loki kisses him. “I love you, but stop. Please.”

The smile disappears. “I really am sorry.”

“I know.”

Steve takes his hand. “I really do want to try it.”

“Some other time.”

He waits five seconds. “How about now?”

Loki rolls his eyes. He hates to admit it, but Steve is starting to move from annoying to adorable. “Not just yet.”

“You were a senator though, right? Did you kill Caesar?”

His finger traces a rune over Steve’s chest. “I like the disparity of physical power and political power. That’s why I chose it. Was it too close to the real us?”

“Well given that you are probably stronger than I am, no.”

“Still… You didn’t like it.”

Steve shakes his head. “I didn’t have time to get used to the idea. I didn’t see the possibilities.” He assures Loki, “I see them now.” He whispers in Loki’s ear. “Estevicus would take you hard. He’d ram into you with all of his strength. He’d make you so sore you couldn’t sit the next day.” The words are having the desired effect. He places a gentle kiss on the god’s face and continues. “Or he’d take you in, all of what he knows is your enormous cock. He’s heard the stories, how the prostitutes love servicing you, how your cock will hit the back of anyone’s throat.” He moves partially into character. “I want to taste it. Then I want to feel it inside me. I want to feel your power. And then I want to take it, to take you. I want to hear you scream my name.” He licks his cheek. “I’m the best lover you’ll ever take.”

“A bold statement,” Loki says.

“A promise. Let me prove it.”

He stands. The light shivers over everything again. Steve is sitting on a cot. He’s back in the gladiator gear. Loki is in his purple robes. This time, Steve is not laughing.

“Senator, your brother isn’t here.”

“I’m not looking for my brother.” He tilts his head and gazes almost hungrily at the gladiator.

Estevicus pretends not to notice. “What are you looking for then?”

“You actually. You’re very impressive.”

“Thank you, Senator.”

“Even if you don’t stand when your betters enter,” he continues.

He shrugs. “I’m not here because of my manners.”

“Obviously not.” He studies the gladiator for a moment. “I expected you to have more scars.”

“Are you disappointed, Senator?”

“No,” he replies, “and you may call me Lokius.”

“Thank you, Lokius.” He gives a nod. “How may I help you?”

“Have you eaten?”

“No. I was going to shower first,” Estevicus replies.

The Senator is delighted to hear it. “You can use my bath. And then I will feed you for having to put up with my brother.”

“That’s not necessary.”

“I know. But I wish to do it, and you should not refuse a powerful man like myself.”

Normally Estevicus would politely refuse and hope they accept. It doesn’t always work. This time he doesn’t even try. Instead, the gladiator stands. “Then I won’t.”

“Good. Follow me.” But Lokius doesn’t go anywhere. Instead his house comes to them. A light flows over them, and they are in a stately Roman residence. There is a statue of a goddess Estevicus doesn’t recognize. The Senator follows his gaze. “Laverna goddess of thieves,” he explains.

“Thieves?” Estevicus asks. “You didn’t bring me here to rob me, did you?”

“Have you anything worth stealing?”

“No,” he admits.

“Then I think you’re safe.” He adds, “For now. The bath is this way.” He walks to a spacious pool that is fed by what appears to be a hot spring. “Towels.” He points. “For when you are done.”

“You’re not joining me?”

The question takes Lokius aback. “Is that what the other Senators do with you?” He finds himself feeling jealous. Of course this gladiator would get the attention of others. No doubt he’s been entertained by numerous Senators or their wives. Possibly both at the same time. It brings a frown to his lips.

“I’ve heard stories,” he replies.

Lokius studies him, trying to determine if it’s the complete truth. “I’m sure you have. I bet you have a few of your own.”

Instead of replying, the gladiator undresses. He makes sure the Senator has a good view. This is the first male one he’s actually wanted to have sex with.

“Well that’s disappointing.”

Estevicus looks at him with hurt in his blue eyes. “Disappointing?” He looks down at his body. “Really?”

Lokius can’t help but smile. “Not that. The fact that you’ve been… But of course you have. Look at you.”

“You said yourself, it’s not good to refuse a powerful man.”

“Is that why you’re here?”

“Does it matter?”

“Yes,” he realizes. “I’ve never invited a gladiator to my home before.”

“Bully for you.” He starts to dress again.

“What are you doing?” Lokius asks, his voice going a little shrill.

“I wouldn’t want to be the one responsible for corrupting you.” The way he says the word ‘corrupt’ makes it clear he considers almost all senators to be corrupt.

“As if you aren’t corrupt yourself.”

Estevicus steps closer to him but still remains an arms-length away. “You think I have a choice? I’m fighting for my freedom. I was brought as a boy from the Celtic lands and put into gladiator school. And someday, I’m going to go back there.”

The Senator takes a step forward. “Use the bath. I won’t bother you.”

He chuckles. “Of course not. The one Senator I want to bother me.” He blushes.

“Do you?”

“Yes.” He looks up at him.

Lokius steps closer and undresses the gladiator. Then he takes off his own clothes. They get into the pool together.

The first touches are tentative, almost shy. The first kisses are hesitant. That quickly changes. Those light touches turn into grabbing and pulling. The soft kisses turn passionate, needy. They bump against the side of the pool. Estevicus has Lokius pinned against it. He pulls back to look at the dark-haired man. “You’re amazing.”

“You haven’t had me yet,” the Senator reminds him.

“You’re already amazing.” The gladiator resumes the kissing and the touching and stroking.

Lokius grabs his ass and squeezes it. They’re both hard and needing friction. He turns and faces the edge of the pool. Thankfully his lover needs no other instruction. Already there’s a finger up his ass. A second one soon follows. He had thought of being the one to take the gladiator, but this is so much more satisfying. And when he is finally penetrated with Estevicus’ cock, he’s never felt more exhilarated or complete.

“You okay?”

“I’ve never been better. Is that all of you?” Not that it isn’t ample.

“Yes.” Estevicus rocks his hips in a shallow thrust. “You’re doing so good.” He kisses the Senator’s shoulder. “Now let’s make you moan.”

It doesn’t take long. Lokius is pushing back each time he feels he cock push in. He wants it deeper, deeper still. His moans are broken by loss of breath. He holds onto the edge of the pool. “Fuck,” he moans though most of what comes out of his mouth is unintelligible.

Estevicus thrusts harder, faster. Mostly faster. “So. Good. Geez. Yes. I. Need. You. Right. Now. Oh. God.”

“Faster.” It feels like a jackhammer of pleasure as the water splishes around them. And then he feels it, feels that gorgeous cock brush against his prostate. He cries out, coming, his ass constricting around his lover.

The gladiator pulls him close as he ejaculates into his lover’s ass.

A moment later, the water is still. It gets disturbed again when Lokius turns back around. The two men kiss. “I will buy you,” the Senator declares.

“Then how can I win my freedom?”

A long finger traces the side of Estevicus’ jaw.

“Is freedom so important?”

“Yes. To me it is.”

Lokius knows conviction like that can’t be persuaded. “Then I will keep inviting you back for baths and meals until you are free.”

Steve smiles. “I was so very wrong about this. It was perfect,” he declares.

Loki returns his smile. “Almost as good as painter you.”

xxx

Bucky knows Steve well enough to not get strippers. Instead, the weekend before the wedding he sets up a poker game in Avengers Tower with cigars, food, and great whiskey. Steve is grateful. The only thing he’d change about it would be to have Logan there.

Tony, however, is disappointed. At first he thinks Bucky is joking about the no strippers. “You’re just telling him that, right? So he won’t be obsessing and pestering you about cancelling them.”

“No, Tony. There are no strippers,” he says for what feels like the hundredth time. “It’s dinner and poker and alcohol. That’s it.”

“Howard would be so ashamed.” Brown eyes glance down at the dog sitting next to the former assassin. “Not you, Howard. Your namesake. My father.”

Bucky frowns. “I’m gonna take a leak.” He heads to the bathroom where he empties his bladder, washes his hands, then gets on the ground to pet his dog. He gets up a few moments later and heads back out. 

Steve intercepts him. “You okay, Buck?”

“Yeah. You havin’ a good time?”

“The best. Thank you.” He gives his friend a big hug. “I’m so grateful you’re here for this.”

He smiles. “You kiddin’? It may have taken you a lot longer than I thought to actually get married, but I wouldn’t miss it for anything.”

“I always thought you’d marry before me,” Steve admits.

“Me? Nah. You were always the romantic. I just liked to date.”

“How are things with you and Carol?”

Bucky smiles. “Good. Really good.” He looks at his best friend. “She’s special. I’ve never felt like this before.”

Steve can’t help but grin. “You’re in love.” Before Bucky can protest, he repeats it. “You’re in love. I can see it in your eyes. She’s a lucky girl.”

“I’m a lucky guy.” He pokes the broad chest. “But this party is about you not me.” He grabs Steve’s arm. “Come on. I need to win all your money.”

At the table, Clint and Sam are trying to make Pietro nervous about seeing Loki’s daughter. “He’s got all kinds of magic,” the archer says. “You hurt his girl, and poof you’ll turn into a toad.”

“If you’re lucky,” Sam adds, “and he’s feeling generous. Otherwise he’ll make your dick shrivel.”

Pietro looks horrified. “No. Helena will not let him do this.”

Sam gives him a look. “If you break her heart, she might do it herself.”

“You do not want that,” Johnny says.

Vision finds the conversation interesting if a bit strange. “You are teasing him?”

“Nope.”

“Stop scaring Pietro,” Steve says, messing up the young man’s hair before sitting down. They all get back to playing cards, but he can’t help but notice a slight change in Bucky every time Howard gets mentioned.

Things are also a little strained between Sam and Johnny. Steve’s nephew hadn’t known until tonight that Sam and Maria had hooked up. He tried to play it off that he was fine, but deep down he was more than a little hurt.

After an hour of game play, Tony gets a call. “I’ll be right back.” He heads to the elevator.

“You get a better offer?” Clint calls after him.

“You could say that,” he smirks.

Bucky really hopes he didn’t do what he thinks he did. 

They keep playing until Tony returns.

“Look who I found downstairs. Seems Steve Rogers is a popular man.” On each of Tony’s arms is a very lovely woman in an expensive dress. “Gentleman, this is Lilith and Jackie.” Lilith has dark skin, black shoulder-length hair, and gold lips. Jackie’s skin is much lighter. She has long blonde hair, and her lips are gold. “Ladies, the man being honored is the good looking blonde with the broad chest.”

Clint’s lips become a thin line when he hears the description. He looks over at Johnny. The guy’s hair is cut short enough that it’s hard to tell what color it is. 

The two women smile as they walk away from Tony and toward Steve who looks like he wants to sink through the floor. “Tony, what did you do?”

Bucky stands and intercepts them. He gives them his best smile. “Ladies, you look amazing. Really. But I’m afraid there’s been a mistake.”

“No mistake,” Tony says.

Vision seeks clarification and asks, “Are these strippers?” That earns him a look from Clint and Pietro that tell him they are. “Ah. Yes. Thank you.”

Johnny rolls his eyes.

“Vision needs to see strippers,” the genius decides. “You wouldn’t deny him the pleasure of seeing two professional strippers in person, would you?”

Bucky gives Steve a silent apology.

The groom-to-be gets up. “I’m going to go wash up. You go ahead and get started. I’ll be right back.” He has no intention of being right back. As soon as he’s in his room, he texts Loki. ‘Miss you.’ He waits to check for a reply until he’s out of the bathroom. There isn’t one. He could use his arm but doesn’t want to interrupt if Loki is having fun.

FRIDAY’s voice says, “Steve, the others are waiting for you. Tony doesn’t want the entertainment to start until you’re there.”

His head drops. “I’ll be right there.” He takes a breath and heads out to the living room.

The coffee table has been moved and the sofa and chairs pulled back to give the ladies more space for their act. Steve is directed to a chair that’s been moved from the dining room to the living room. Tony makes sure he sits then goes to on of the armchairs. The other is occupied by an apologetic Bucky. Pietro, Sam, and Clint are on the couch. Vision is standing.

FRIDAY plays music with a heavy steady beat, and the women start their dance. They pay a lot of attention to Steve who looks like all his blood is draining up to his face instead of down to his cock.

Clint watches with a critical eye. They’re good, but they’ve got nothing on Natasha and Loki. He tells the others as much after the women leave.

“Natasha and Loki?” Pietro asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Loki was a woman at the time,” he clarifies.

Bucky lets out a low whistle. He’s sure with Natasha’s dancing background and Loki’s natural grace the two would have made an amazing pair.

“Can we go back to playing poker?” Steve asks. He moves the chair back to the dining room as he prays that is the end of any surprises tonight.

xxx

Loki has his party the same night. It is also, as far as he knows, in New York City. But beyond that, he isn’t sure. He only knows they are all meeting at Carol’s apartment and were told to bring pajamas and sleeping bags. Steve ordered him to take boxer shorts to sleep in. (Loki usually sleeps naked.)

He travels there with Natasha, Wanda, and Pepper. Wanda has never been to a bachelorette party.

“They usually involve lots of drinking and a strip club of some sort,” Pepper tells her. “Although we usually dress up not down.” Besides the instructions on pajamas and sleeping bags, they were also told to wear swim suits beneath their clothes and comfortable shoes.

Carol welcomes them in. “Don’t mind Chewie. She can be territorial at times.”

Thor and Storm are already there. “Leave your things, and then we’ll go to the roof,” Thor says with a smile. “But first…” He presents a dark green sash with ‘GROOM TO BE’ in gold letters across it. He places on his brother. “Perfect. And now for everyone else.”

Carol and Storm hand out dark green t-shirts that say ‘With the Groom to Be’.

Once everyone has their new shirts on, Thor leads the way to the roof where Storm, Carol, and Thor provide the transportation.

The land a bit windswept on the beach near the Coney Island amusement park.

“Brother,” Thor says with a smile, “I knew your bachelor party must be full of fun and mischief. And so here we are. We will feast and have a bit of fun here. Then we will take a bit of a swim in the ocean. And finally, we will return to Carol’s for wine and movies and games.”

“And chocolate and ice cream,” Carol adds.

Loki is stunned. He was expecting something more traditional, but this is so much better.

They ride a few attractions before having hot dogs for dinner. Then the God of Mischief tells everyone to pick out a prize from the carnival games that they’d like. He’d make sure they got it. Not only did each of them come out with a prize, but several other customers were able to win their games.

The night swim after helps them calm their minds from the stimulation of the amusement park. Then it’s back to Carol’s where they change into their pajamas. (Storm also makes Thor wear something, and they all make sure Loki continues to wear the sash.) Wine is handed out, as well as ice cream and chocolate.

“What game are we starting with?” Pepper asks.

“Never Have I Ever,” Carol suggests. She explains the rules. One person says something they’ve never done. Anyone who has done it has to take a drink. “Groom to Be should go first.”

Loki thinks about what to say. He’s done so much, it’s more difficult to say what he’s never done. He’s still thinking as he begins, lengthening those first four words until he thinks of something he can use. “Never have I ever owned a dog.”

Carol drinks, and Wanda looks confused. A dog used to follow her and Pietro around, but they didn’t really own him. They let it slide since the dog was more of a stray than anything.

Thor goes next. He also has a hard time with it. “Never have I ever made a table.”

No one drinks. Storm pats his knee. “The trick is to choose something you know other people have done but you haven’t.”

“Oh. Did I lose?”

“It’s not about winning or losing, Thunder. It’s about understanding the people around you.”

“I’ll go next,” Natasha says. She looks at Loki. “Never have I ever had sex in Director Nick Fury’s office.”

The god smiles and takes a drink. “It was worth it.”

Pepper chuckles. “Thank you for being so specific, Nat.”

“You’re welcome.”

They go around. “Never have I ever died my hair.” “Never have I ever been on a cruise.” “Never have I ever had a cat.” “Never have I ever been worshipped as a god.” Three have to drink on that one. Soon they are all feeling good from the wine.

“You know what we should play?” Pepper asks. “Light as a feather; stiff as a board.”

“Ooh.” Carol explains how it’s supposed to work. They decide to make Natasha lie down first. If it works with her, they’ll try with Thor.

Loki can’t help himself. He makes sure it works with Natasha. Then when they make Thor do it, he only lets him get few inches off the ground before letting him fall. They try it a few times until Loki starts to laugh. He quickly confesses but doesn’t feel at all sorry for having done it.

Once everyone is at least tipsy, the sleeping bags come out. They stay up to talk and tell stories to each other. It’s one of the few times Loki has felt like he truly belongs. It’s a memory he will cherish forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t mean for the role play at the beginning to go as long as it did, but the boys had other plans. Hope you liked the bachelor parties. Next week is the wedding. I suspect it will take at least a couple of chapters to get it and the reception in.


	268. To Fight Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning of Steve and Loki's wedding. 
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Clint & Natasha (explicit), Bucky & Carol, Clint & Natasha  
>  **Explicit Content:** Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex

Fenrir and his family wait at the edge of the wood near the path. He wonders if anyone will come but doesn’t express his doubts. He’d rather his children weren’t disappointed, but if it must happen then he will not help it.

Seven pairs of eyes search the sky and the horizon for any trace of someone as Fenrir and Liana exchange worried glances.

Thunder cracks high in the sky as clouds roll in.

Hjan stands and gives a short yelp indicating that he sees something. He’s looking at the sky. Fana starts hopping and running in circles when she sees it. An excitement charges the air as the object gets bigger and bigger.

Two enormous goats pulling a huge chariot land with a series of thuds. They come to a stop. There is a man in the chariot. He is tall, blond, muscular with a beard and flowing hair. “Helloooo!” the man calls. “I am Thor, Prince of Asgard and God of Thunder. I am here to bring my nephew Fenrir and his family to Midgard!” He looks around. “Are we sure we’re in the right place?” he asks his goats.

With a look, Fenrir warns his children to remain where they are. Then he shifts into his humanoid form and walks out to meet the man.

Thor is relieved to see someone even if it is not what he expected. “Good sir,” he calls, “did you just come from the woods?”

“I have.”

Cool blue eyes study the man for a moment. He smiles broadly and jumps out of the chariot. Extending his hand, he greets, “I am Thor. And you must be my nephew Fenrir.”

The dark-haired man is wary as he extends his own and grasps the man’s arm. “I am.”

“But where is your family? Loki said there was a whole brood of young ones.”

“I wanted to be sure it was safe first.”

“It’s safe,” Thor assures him with his usual confidence and conviction.

Fenrir looks around with his dark eyes to make sure. He even checks the skies. Once he is satisfied, he howls for the others to come.

Thor’s eyes widen when he sees all of them. “Hello, children. I’m your uncle Thor.” His eyes dance with the brightness his smile. “Step into the carriage, and I’ll take you to your grandfather.” He turns to Fenrir. “That’s quite a brood. Good on you.”

He’s not sure how to take that. “Thank you.”

When he sees that everyone is in the chariot, he gets in and makes his way to the front. “Toothgnasher. Toothgrinder. Take us to Midgard.”

The chariot lurches forward. Five seconds later, they begin climbing into the sky.

It’s amazing, and all of the pups stick their heads out the side to feel the wind on their faces. Fenrir and Liana make sure none of them lean out too far.

xxx

Steve takes a shaky breath as he stares at the tuxedo spread out on the bed. 

“You okay there, Punk?” Bucky asks. “You’re lookin’ a little green.”

“Nervous. Why am I nervous?”

“Maybe because your life is about to change?”

“But it’s not. Not really.” He and Loki have been living together for a few years now. They’ve shared everything, been through so much. This is the next logical progression. It’s what he wants. It’s what he’s always wanted.

Bucky shakes his head. “Of course it’s changing. This makes it official. In the eyes of God and the law, you will be bound to Loki forever. That’s a hell of a commitment.”

The word ‘official’ makes Steve nervous. But he loves the idea of being bound to Loki. “It’s a commitment I want. He makes me happy, Buck.”

“I know. And yes, I will be embarrassing you with my toast.” He grins. “In case you needed something else to freak out about.”

“Honestly, if we can get through the ceremony without Tony embarrassing me, I’ll be happy,” Steve confesses.

Bucky still feels bad about the bachelor party. “I told him no strippers.”

“I know.”

“I told him more than once.”

“I know.”

“He’s a lot like Howard isn’t he.”

Steve nods. “He’s a good friend to have. And I don’t blame you.”

“You should have seen your face though. I couldn’t tell if you wanted to sink into the floor or kill us all.”

“Both. The answer is both.”

“Well I promise no strippers at the wedding or the reception.”

Steve gives him an odd look. “Yes, well, that’s because Loki’s in charge this time.”

“That’s cold,” Bucky replies.

“Knock knock.” Sam steps into the room. “How the groom doin’?” he asks with a smile.

“Nervous,” Bucky replies for him.

Sam’s eyes widen. “You gettin’ married, too, BB?”

“I really don’t like that nickname.”

“I know.” He turns to Steve. “So how are you doing?”

“Nervous,” Steve replies. “Not sure why.”

Sam grasps his shoulder. “You’re making it official. That gives it weight.” He gives the shoulder a squeeze. “You may be nervous now, but as soon as you see Loki coming down that aisle you’re gonna know this is exactly what you want. You’re gonna know you’re with the person you’re meant to be with.”

Steve gives him a grateful smile. “I really should have chosen you as my best man.”

“You really should have.”

Bucky’s mouth is agape. “I’m standing right here.”

“And lookin’ mighty pretty doin’ it,” Sam assures him. He turns his attention back to Steve and pats his shoulder. “Now you get into that fancy tuxedo of yours and make sure you have the rings and your vows. I’m going to check the church and reception areas and make sure everything is being set up okay.”

“Thanks, Sam.”

“You’re welcome.” He heads for the door. “Don’t think I don’t see that face you’re making, BB.”

“I’m counting on it, Birdie.” He turns to his best friend as Sam disappears. “You really wish you had gotten Sam to be your Best Man?”

“No. He’s just better at the whole pep talk stuff,” Steve explains.

“I can give a pep talk.” He clears his throat. “You may be nervous about marrying Loki, but it’s the most natural thing in the word. Something I already know you know,” he says. “And don’t go thinkin’ that because you’re marrying a guy somehow makes it wrong or not legitimate. I’ve seen the way you two look at each other. That’s love. And I don’t see how loving someone, truly loving them could be so wrong.”

Steve smiles. Of course Bucky would know that he’s feeling nervous because Loki is a guy. Back in their day, homosexuality was considered a mental illness that led to deviant behavior. And bisexuality was something that only women might have experienced but was really just experimentation until the right man came along. He couldn’t acknowledge his sexuality to himself much less the world around him. And now he is marrying a man who can become a woman. It’s strange and amazing and unreal. “You really think so?

“I know it.” 

“Thanks, Jerk.”

“That’s what your best man is for, right?” He gives Steve that grin that has gotten him out of more trouble than Steve’s puppy-dog eyes.

“One of many.”

Bucky blinks. “You’re getting married.”

Steve feels his heart flutter. “I’m getting married.”

“You better get dressed.”

He looks down at his tuxedo. “I’m getting married.”

Bucky puts a hand on the back of his neck. “Your ma would be so happy.”

“Ma would be freaked.”

“She’d be happy that you’re happy,” he replies.

Steve nods. “And at least Loki is a woman sometimes.”

“Are you still worried about that?” Bucky shakes his head. “We’re living in 2017 now. Same sex marriage is legal in New York. You’re dating a freaking alien Norse god.” He makes a face. “You’re right. Your ma would be freaked. My ma would be freaked, too. Pretty sure the whole damn neighborhood would be freaked. I’m kinda freaked.”

That makes him worry. “Really?”

“Norse god,” he says again. “We didn’t believe they existed, and now you’re marrying one. How weird is that.”

“Super weird. And still more believable than cell phones.”

Bucky laughs, thinking about it as he does. “You’re right,” he realizes. “We’re living in the future.”

“We really are.” It still amazes him sometimes. He looks at his best friend. “I’m grateful we get to be here together.”

“Me, too. Me, too.”

xxx

Loki tries to leave his room again.

“No,” Helena tells him. “Uncle Thor will be here soon. It’s not time to worry yet.”

“I’m not worried. I just want to be sure everything is as it should be,” her father explains.

“I’m sure it’s fine. Natasha and Pepper have it all well in hand.”

“Has Wade gotten here? And Thor? Where is Thor?”

She takes his hands. “Da, calm down. Wade will be here soon. He was on his way when I last texted him.”

“If he’s texting and driving –“

“He’s not. He’s taking a cab.”

“A cab? All the way out here?”

“Yes.” That reminds her. “His cab driver is his plus one.”

Loki isn’t surprised. “Fine. And Thor?”

“I’m sure he’s on his way,” she replies. “Stop worrying. It’ll all be fine.”

“Storm is here though, yes?”

“Yes,” she lies. “Storm and Rogue have just arrived.”

“Good. Good.” He takes a breath. “I should greet them.”

“Don’t be silly.” Helena says it a little too quickly. “No one should see you until the ceremony. You don’t want to jinx this, do you?”

Loki is suspicious, but he knows the people of earth have lots of strange superstitions. “No of course not. But I would like to walk through the reception area and make sure everything is set up correctly.”

“I’ll handle it,” she says.

He arches an eyebrow. “You don’t know what I’m looking for.”

“Perfection.” Helena smiles sweetly.

“Why don’t you want me going out?”

“I don’t care if you go out. I just don’t want you worrying,” she explains.

He studies her a moment as he tries to determine if she’s lying and if so about what. Before he can decide, he’s distracted by a new visitor.

“Pops!” Wade rushes in and hugs his father, twirling the Asgardian around. He’s wearing a white tuxedo over his Deadpool suit. “It’s the big day. Are you nervous.”

“No. Maybe a little,” he admits. “You’re looking very handsome. Is this your cab driver?” He turns to the man standing nervously by the door.

“Yes. This is Dopinder.” He adds in a loud whisper, “He and his girlfriend are having some problems at the moment.”

Helena pouts. “Sorry to hear that.”

“Thank you.”

“Dopinder, this is my sister Hel and my pops Loki.”

“Hello.” He gives a small smile and an equally small wave.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Loki says as he walks up and offers his hand.

The young man shakes it. “Wow. I have seen your videos many times.”

“Oh, are you a Mischief Maker?”

“No,” he says still smiling. “But I enjoyed them very much. Your cat is very big and fluffy.”

“Yes he is. I tried to get Steve to agree to let him be in the wedding. It didn’t work.” He frowns.

“Oh.” He keeps smiling. There’s a nervousness about him.

“Is he alright?” Helena asks.

“He’s fine,” Wade assures her. “We’re going to go find seats. “Do you need anything?”

“No. Yes. Introduce yourself to your brother. And be nice,” Loki tells him.

“How will I know him?”

“He’ll be one of the wolves. Or the human with all the wolves.”

“Wolves?” Dopinder squeaks.

Wade puts his hands over his mouth as his eyes go big. “Wolves? He’s bringing the cubs?”

“Odds are he’s only coming because they wish to see me.” The thought makes him sad but also grateful for the children. If not for them, he probably wouldn’t have seen Fenrir again after their initial meeting. “Don’t worry, Dopinder, they won’t attack unless provoked. Just don’t look them in the eye.” He gives his son a wink.

Helena rolls her eyes. “Poor Dopinder,” she says after her brother and the cab driver leave. “Fenrir is going to wonder what’s wrong with him.”

“You could have said something.”

“Nah,” she grins. “I want to see it.”

“That’s my girl.” He kisses her cheek. “I feel like I’m missing something.” He looks around.

“You aren’t missing anything.”

“I’m missing my best man is what I’m missing.” He’s starting to get perturbed.

She gives him a hug. “He’s on his way I’m sure.”

“He better be.” He checks the time. “I should get the food. And we need to check on the cake.”

“Pietro is taking care of the cake.”

Loki looks at his daughter. “How are things going there?”

“Good. Fun.”

“Good? Fun?” He doesn’t seem convinced.

“Yes. Good. Fun. And good fun. And _good_ fun,” she replies.

“Alright. Alright. You don’t have to get graphic.”

That makes her laugh. “You’re funny, Da.”

“You’re my daughter. You know what a well-placed emphasis can convey,” he reasons. “And I certainly don’t need to know how he’s king of the quickie.”

“Da!” She gives him a disbelieving look. “That is way more graphic than what I said.”

“Is it?” He shrugs to express his doubt.

xxx

Natasha is still in bed. She’s got plenty of time to get ready. Not that she’s thinking about that. She’s not thinking about much of anything. What she is doing is watching the covers move and feeling Clint’s tongue pulse against her slit.

Before, when he had started, his hand sliding up her leg, his head disappearing beneath the sheets, she had wondered if this was some sort of guilt-driven foreplay for not proposing to her. Not that she cares. She was going to tell him that, but it was feeling so good.

She bites her lip, moving her hips to get him at a better angle. Oh yeah. That’s good. Her knees drop to either side. Her fingers grab the pillow beneath her head. “If you’re going to use your penis, you should do it soon.”

Clint lifts his head and pulls the covers back to be able to look at her. “You nice and revved up now?”

“Can’t you tell from down there?”

“I keep asking you for a map,” he quips.

She rolls her eyes. “Get up here and kiss me.”

“Hey, I give the orders around here.”

“Around here…?”

“The bed.” He kisses her clit. “Where I rule.” The next kiss is on her abdomen. “Like a boss.” Her bellybutton gets the next kiss as she laughs at him. “You disagree?”

“Nope. You are the boss,” she assures him as she tries to coax him up higher. “A big boss with a big dick.”

“We both know it’s average.”

“The way you use it isn’t average,” Natasha assures him. “I’ve had bigger cocks give me less pleasure.”

He can’t help himself. “And more pleasure from people without cocks?”

“You really want me to answer that?”

Clint gives her a small smile. “Maybe. If you describe it to me.”

She punches his arm but only lightly. “They don’t have whiskers for one thing,” she says as she gives his chin a stroke.

He makes a face. “Too scratchy?”

“Can be.” Natasha squeezes his ass and tries to move it up.

“What else?”

“Their fingers were softer.” She takes his hand and kisses the tips of his. “But they were missing a very important tool.”

Clint grins. “Oh yeah?”

“Mm-hmm.” She wraps her hand over his cock. “This.” She tries to coax it closer to her.

“Is that your favorite?”

“Well it ain’t your coffee.”

That offends him. “I make good coffee.”

“When it’s first made, sure. But then you let it sit in the pot and heat it up in the microwave.” She gets a pained expression. “Sometimes it’s coffee from the day before. Don’t deny it.”

He can’t. He decides he should probably get on with this before she dries up with the coffee talk. “You deserve only fresh coffee.” He kisses her and pushes in. A moment later, she’s on top and moving slowly. Clint looks up at her and smiles. “You’re so sexy.”

She smiles back. “So are you, Hawk.” She presses her palms to his chest and pushes in deeper. “And perfect.”

His hands slide up her torso then slide down her back. “I love you.”

Those words don’t make her nervous anymore. It’s the opposite now. They bring her comfort. Her smile turns into a smirk. “You’re only saying that because I’m fucking you.”

“I’d say it even if you weren’t,” he assures her. He pulls her hips harder against him.

Natasha’s mouth opens in appreciation. “Good.” It’s better than good. She kisses him hungrily as she continues to ride him.

Clint moans. He bucks up as he gets closer to his orgasm. “You’re amazing.”

“I know.” She sits up again for a better angle. That’s good. Really good. Her breath is heavy. Small moans escape her throat. Her pace quickens as she feels her pleasure building.

“Jesus,” Clint groans. He’s practically bouncing on the bed.

Natasha comes with a shudder. Her mouth opens in a silent scream. Her chest heaves with heavy breaths. Below her, Clint continues to thrust up. She takes a moment to feel the contractions. Then she’s back at it, wanting to try for another. Her body is still sensitive, and the continued attention adds to the pleasure. She shifts away from there. But even with that, her body is soon shuddering again.

This time Clint is with her. “Tashaaaa,” he groans as his face contorts into his O face. His body collapses, completely relaxed on the bed. “Do we have to go to the wedding?”

She slaps her palm against his chest. “It’s here on base. Why don’t you want to go?”

“I’d rather stay in bed with you.” He smiles up at her.

She raises an eyebrow. “In other words, you don’t want to put on a suit.”

“That, too.”

Natasha gives him a soft kiss. “You’re putting on the suit.” Then she rolls off him and heads to the bathroom.

xxx

Sue hopes Johnny will be okay. She knows Maria is supposed to come, and her brother is still smarting from the breakup. “We don’t have to stay the whole time.”

Johnny doesn’t need to be coddled. “I’ll be fine, Sue. Maria isn’t the first ex-girlfriend I’ve ever had.”

“No,” Reed agrees from the co-pilot’s seat of their plane, “but she did seem like the most serious.”

“Only because she’s serious.” He turns to Ben for help.

The pilot can feel Johnny’s eyes on him. “Don’t look at me. I liked her. Not sure why you let her get away.” Ben tugs at his tie. He’s not a suit and tie kind of guy. He’s much more comfortable in regular clothes.

“She broke up with me.” He hates admitting that, but it’s what happened. “She chose her career. Nothing I said or could have said would have changed that.” He doesn’t want to talk about it anymore. “Can we please just concentrate on the love and happiness of our uncles?”

“Sure,” Sue says as she reaches over to touch his arm. “Just… If you need a break, just let me know.”

“I’ll be fine. Look, there it is.” He’s happy for the distraction.

“Wow. Nice runways,” Ben says. He contacts the flight tower and follows their instructions to land the plane.

xxx

Jessica Drew looks up at the chapel, arms crossed at her chest. “Why am I here again?”

Carol hugs her from behind and rests her head on the woman’s shoulder. “Because you’re my best friend, and I didn’t want to sit all by myself while Bucky was performing Best Man duties. Also, to remind Sam how smoking hot you can look.”

“I’m completely over Sam,” she insists.

“I know. But he may not be completely over you.”

Jess moves her head to be able to look at her best friend. “You’re mental. Of course he isn’t completely over me.” But despite the emphatic tone of her voice, Carol knows she doesn’t believe it. Jess has struggled with self-esteem since before the two of them met. It was a byproduct of being used, of being valued only for the missions she could accomplish.

“Of course not. How could I be so stupid.”

“Must be shagging that man of yours. It’s making your brain rot,” she teases.

“Totally worth it,” Carol replies.

xxx

Wade is checking on the arrangements for the reception and looking for his brother. But while one is easily found with green and blue decorations all over, the other proves elusive. “I don’t think they’re here yet.” He can’t believe Hel would lie like that. Then he remembers who their dad is.

“Uh, Mr. Deadpool?” The cab driver points.

He looks over. Eyes going wide, he grabs Dopinder’s arm and pulls him close. “Look. It’s wolves.”

“Oh boy.”

Grabbing the cab driver’s hand, he runs to meet the family. “This is so exciting,” Wade says when they catch up to them. “You’re Fenrir right? Am I right?” Behind his mask he’s smiling.

The large black wolf lowers his snout. His fur looks almost blue in the sunlight.

“I’m Wade your brother. This is Dopinder by taxi driver.” He gives a very enthusiastic wave to the others. “I’m your family. Part of your family.” Then he sings. “Part of your woooooorld.”

All of the wolves tilt their head when he sings that last word. It’s freaking adorable.

“Come on. You can sit with us in the chapel. I’ll introduce you to Sleipnir our half brother who’s a horse.”

Fenrir wonders if they should have stayed on Vanaheim. His children have no such reservations, and they follow the strange man.

xxx

Sam seats Rhodey, Rae, and an ever-growing Marika on the groom side. He looks up and sees Jessica Drew at the door with Carol. He looks to see where Natasha is and finds her heading toward them already. He’s not sure if he’s relieved or disappointed. Then he sees Maria walk in behind them. Because life just likes to be complicated sometimes. He starts walking up when he sees Natasha reach them.

“I’m putting you on the groom’s side,” Natasha tells Carol and Jess. She gives Sam a look as they pas each other.

“Hey, Carol. Jess.” Sam stops to kiss their cheeks. “You both look beautiful. Enjoy the wedding.” He continues right on past.

“So not over you,” Carol says to Jess.

It’s clear Jess doesn’t believe her. “Natasha, you and Clint still deliriously happy?”

“Have you ever known me to be deliriously happy?” she asks in reply.

“No. But there’s a first time for everything.”

“Sorry about you and Sam,” she offers.

Jess just shrugs. “Not all of us are meant for long-term relationships.”

Carol smiles. “And some of us just don’t realize we are until we meet that special someone.”

“She’s been like this ever since Bucky moved into her place. It’s intolerable.” Jess slides into the pew.

Natasha can’t help but smile. “I bet. Enjoy the wedding.” She smiles when she sees who is at the entrance now. “Cameron, glad you could make it.”

He smiles shyly. “I was surprised Captain Rogers invited me.”

Cameron was a SHIELD agent when Hydra tried to take over. He remained loyal to Cap, refusing to give Hydra control of the carriers even when they had a gun to his head. He had also been one of the agents who came to help in Sokovia. Cap had entrusted him to tell Wanda her brother was alive. He had been honored to do it. And now here he was at Captain America’s wedding.

“I’m not.” Natasha smiles at him. “Let me take you to the groom’s side.”

As she walks back up the aisle, she can’t help but smile at the disparity. On Steve’s side are people in normal wedding attire. On Loki’s side is a horse, a family of wolves, Wade in a mask, a purple android, and some mutants. To be fair, there will be a dog on Steve’s side soon.

“That’s quite a collection,” Nick Fury says when she gets closer, indicating the people. “I’m surprised you let a horse in here.”

“Loki’s son,” she explains. “I’ll put you on Steve’s side.”

“I’ll just take a seat in the back.”

“Back far corner,” she remembers.

“Lets me see the entire room,” he confirms.

“Need an escort?”

“I think I got it.” Nick gives her a smile. “You look good, Natasha. I expect to be invited to your wedding.”

“That might be a long wait.”

Sam walks over. “Oh look, it’s the dead guy.”

“Dead guy who’s not so dead,” Fury replies. “Mr. Wilson.”

“Mr. Fury.” Sam turns to Natasha. “Wedding is about to start. We should take our seats.”

“Right. See you later, Nick.” Natasha and Sam head to the front pews where Clint is sitting with Carol and Jess.

Steve walks out wearing a dark blue tuxedo that brings out his eyes. He looks happy, nervous, thrilled. Behind him stands Bucky Barnes and his dog Howard. Behind them walks Tony. But instead of following Bucky, he veers away and heads for the pulpit. An excited murmur flitters through the crowd. It’s about to happen. It’s finally about to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just not yet. Yes, I’m making you wait a week for the actual vow exchange.
> 
> My heart goes out to everyone. I hope you are all safe. I hope you are all healthy and content. Until next time…


	269. To Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding Vows are exchanged. Tony is longwinded. Storm livestreams the wedding. Fana gets excited. T'Challa wishes he could be there. The reception begins.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, T’Challa & Kibibi (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Foreplay

Steve stands nervously in front of the chapel at the Avengers Facility. He’s wearing a dark blue tuxedo with a green rose pinned to his lapel. Behind him is his best friend Bucky Barnes in a black tuxedo with a blue cummerbund and blue rose. Beside him is Howard wearing a blue bow tie.

Tony Stark is at the pulpit looking over his notes.

A sound can be heard outside.

Steve holds his breath as he looks to the open door. His heart is pounding in his chest as a large shadow appears against the sky.

The Ride of the Valkyries begins to play, swirling and loud and bombastic.

Steve’s eyes go wide. They never discussed this. Sure he had told Loki he could walk down the aisle to whatever music he wanted, but he hadn’t expected this. He’s only vaguely aware of Helena taking a picture of his face.

Storm’s phone is on the door. She’s streaming the wedding for T’Challa and those at the Xavier Mansion who couldn’t make it.

Thor steps inside wearing a black tuxedo with a green cummerbund and matching rose. There’s something in his hand. It’s a leash. The other end is attached to Oliver. The large cat is wearing a green cape. His bushy tail is held high as they stride in to the strong music.

Someone else appears at the door. Two someone’s.

“Oops,” Peter says, eyes going wide when he sees everyone looking. He grabs his friend Ned’s wrist and pulls him into a back pew on Loki’s side. Ned had insisted on coming when he found out Peter was invited to the wedding.

It’s barely started, and this is already a memorable ceremony.

When Thor is halfway down the aisle. He nods at Helena. Then he winks at the groom as the music stops.

A murmur of relieved laughter goes through the crowd, including Steve. The atmosphere is almost electric as they wait for Loki to appear.

New music begins. It’s starts with a soft drum. Acoustic guitar is added. Then piano and violin. Everyone stands. Thor begins to walk down the aisle as Loki appears in his pine green tuxedo with a blue rose on his lapel. 

Steve’s heart jumps as he recognizes both Loki and the words being sung.

_’Night and day, you are the one. Only you beneath the moon and under the sun.’_

It’s perfect. Loki is perfect. The Trickster sways down the aisle, dancing ever so subtly to the music as love and happiness propel him toward the man he plans on spending his entire life with. He’s grateful he decided not to sing. He doubts he could have managed it, and he’s a little nervous that he won’t be able to get through his vows later on.

Steve only has eyes for Loki. He holds out his hand as the god nears. They touch, and Steve raises his arm so Loki can twirl under it. Then they’re facing each other, and it feels like the whole world has faded away.

Tony clears his throat. “Mawwiage!” He smiles. “Just kidding.” There are a few chuckles and a harsh look from Pepper. He clears his throat again. “Ladies and gentlemen and everyone in between, we are here to celebrate the union of two very unlikely people. The poor kid from Brooklyn who hates bullies, took a super soldier serum created by my dad to stop them, got trapped in ice for about 70 years, then woke up to fight another day. The Prince of Asgard who was actually a prince of two other planets, became the monster his parents warned him about, invaded Earth, and somehow, someway, fell in love with a poor kid from Brooklyn. Even more inexplicably, the kid from Brooklyn fell in love with him.”

Loki nods at that. He still can’t believe it happened.

“Those who know me,” Tony continues, “know I don’t believe in magic. Magic is just science that hasn’t been figured out yet. But love…love is magic. Love is weird. Love is inexplicable sometimes.”

“Love is love,” Wade says.

He nods. “Yes. Love is love. And these two clearly love each other. They’ve gone from enemies to lovers to being in love to here. I’ve seen them at their best and their worst. And I witnessed first hand how they reacted when the other was missing or in danger or both. It was pretty scary honestly.”

There are lots of head nods.

“So if anyone here wants to stop this marriage, good luck. I’m pretty sure Loki will kill you if you try.”

That brings nervous laughter. It only gets worse when Wade looks around making the ‘I’m watching you’ hand signal.

Ned leans over to Peter. “Dude, is that for real?” he whispers.

Peter nods. “Totally.”

“Woah.” Ned’s senses are overloaded. Not only are there heroes here, there’s also a horse and wolves and a cat and dog. He looks over and notices a guy in an eyepatch staring at him, a scary guy in an eyepatch. He slowly turns his head back to the front.

“I was the first one who knew about their relationship,” Tony says. “I figured it out. Thor was with me when I confronted them. They tried to hide it, but I knew.” He looks at the two men. “I thought it was just Steve getting his rocks off, playing bad.”

Steve is glad his back is to the others. But those up there with him can see the embarrassment on his face. He feels a comforting squeeze of his hand from Loki.

“And I figured Loki wanted to corrupt our fair Captain. Who wouldn’t?” Tony asks. “I’m convinced that’s how it started, but it turned into so much more. And now here we are to witness them exchange vows and become husband and husband, joining their lives together spiritually and legally.”

Tony looks at the two men. “Steve and Loki, you are about to enter a sacred bond. It’s one I tried to avoid. In the end, it ensnared me, and I’m grateful for that.” He gives Pepper a smile. “Now I know marriage is supposed to be forever, but statistics show it ends in divorce about 50% of the time.”

Natasha is beginning to regret suggesting Tony officiate the wedding. Steve is beginning to regret taking Natasha’s advice. 

“But who knows, maybe you’ll be the ‘stay together forever’ 50%.” He smiles.

Both grooms are now giving him a ‘get on with it’ look.

Tony just grins at them. It’s very possible he’s enjoying this too much. “What I’m saying is that marriage isn’t something you should go into lightly. You can. Many people do. But you shouldn’t.” He ends it there.

He looks back up at the audience. “Steve and Loki have asked to do a handfasting as part of their vow exchange. It’s a Celtic ritual that also _ties_ nicely with their penchant for bondage.” He smiles proudly. “See what I did there?”

Steve keeps telling himself that it isn’t worth killing Tony. It’ll only land him in jail, and that is the last place he needs to be right now. Instead he looks at Loki and remembers why he’s here. And that’s when the butterflies start. After his time selling bonds and making a few rousing pre-battle speeches, he thought he wouldn’t get this nervous at the prospect of saying a few words. But this is different. 

Loki turns his body to Steve and holds both his hands. He offers a shy smile that’s full of happiness. He’s feeling nervous, too. He wants this to be perfect, to express to Steve all that this means to him. It means everything.

Bucky and Thor step closer to the couple. They are the ones who carefully wrap the rope around Steve and Loki’s hands.

“Steve,” Tony prompts.

Steve is finding it hard to speak as emotion closes his throat and makes his eyes watery. He licks his lips and concentrates on the love he sees in the green eyes. “Loki.” He smiles. “Kitten. My ocean. My King Kong.” He has to take a breath. “I’ve imagined this moment almost all my life. But I could never imagine the person who would be standing with me. No matter how hard I tried. Until you looked at me with fear and trust and vulnerability.” A tear escapes. Then another. “Then the only person I could ever imagine up here with me was you. You have my heart and everything that goes along with it.” He swallows as he watches tears fall from his love’s eyes. “I vow to love and accept you. I vow to never give up on you, to never abandon you, to respect your thoughts and your feelings. I vow to take your family as my own and to love them just as deeply.” He blinks causing more tears to fall. “I bind my life to yours, Loki. My path is your path. Your path is my path. Sometimes they may diverge, but they’ll always return to each other. We’ll always return to each other. This is my vow.”

Loki sniffs. He’s glad he’s not wearing makeup, otherwise it would be completely ruined. As it is, he’s not sure he’ll be able to speak now that it’s his turn.

“Love you, Step Pop!” Wade yells. There’s a twittering of chuckles.

The distraction helps get the god’s emotion under control.

Tony’s voice is softer this time. “Loki.”

He nods. After taking a breath, he looks into Steve’s eyes. He feels the need to take another breath to be able to speak. “Steve, I am standing here alive and free because of you. You saved me in ways I could not fathom when we first met. I never wanted anything more nor felt I deserved anything less.” He takes a shaky breath. “You brought me back my children. I thought they were lost to me forever, and now all but the twins are here with us today. For that I will be forever grateful. You also helped me find my birth mother. And then there’s the family on Asgard. I wouldn’t have survived any of that without you.” He pauses to emphasize his next sentence. “No one has ever cared for me as you have. I love you with every fiber of my being.” He presses his lips together as more tears come. “I will keep loving you so long as there is breath in my body. I will fight with you, for you. I will care for you and respect you and even try to behave for you.”

“Don’t do that,” Steve tells him.

“I did say try. I won’t always succeed,” Loki promises. “But I will do my best to deserve you every day. I probably won’t succeed at that either.”

“Doesn’t matter. I’ll still love you.”

Loki chuckles. “Are you going to keep interrupting me?”

Steve starts turning pink. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright. I love you. I will always love you. And I’ll forgive you no matter how many times you interrupt me,” he jokes. “But now I’ve lost my train of thought, and it’s all your fault.” A few chuckles can be heard. “That does tend to happen when I’m with you. I look into your eyes, and everything else goes away.” He feels flooded with emotion again. “My love is yours. My life is yours. For all time. This I vow.”

Tony waits for a moment to make sure they’re done. “Steve and Loki have exchanged vows. Now they will exchange a physical symbol of their love.”

Bucky and Thor each fish a ring out of their pockets and hand them to Tony. Then they unwrap Steve and Loki’s hands.

“The ring is a circle, symbolizing eternal love.” He holds up the rings to show the circles within. “There is no beginning and no end. You get it.” He looks down to see if the couple’s hands are unwrapped yet. “We good?”

The best men both shoot him a look.

“Jeez. Okay. I’ll wait.”

They both nod before going back to unwrapping the rope. With that done, they return to their places.

Tony puts both rings in one of his palms and holds them out to the grooms. “Steve, if you’ll take a ring and prepare to put it on Loki’s finger.”

Steve takes Loki’s ring. He positions it halfway onto the ring finger of his love’s left hand.

“Repeat after me. I, Steven Grant Rogers…”

“I, Steven Grant Rogers.” He’s pretty sure his hands are shaking.

“…give to you, Loki Frigguson…”

“Give to you, Loki Frigguson.”

“…this ring as a symbol of my commitment…”

“This ring as a symbol of my commitment.”

“…to love, honor, and respect you.”

Steve emphasizes each word. “To love, honor, and respect you.” He slides the ring fully onto Loki’s long finger.

It’s Loki’s turn. He takes Steve’s ring and puts it halfway onto the ring finger of Steve’s left hand. He looks into the blue eyes he adores. “I, Loki Frigguson, give to you, Steven Grant Rogers, this ring as a symbol of my commitment to love, honor, and respect you.” With a wink, he softly adds, “And obey.”

Tony, feeling a little put out that Loki didn’t need his prompting, goes to the declaration part. “With the exchange of vows during the handfasting and the giving of rings, Steve and Loki have pledged their loves and their lives to each other. And so, it is my absolute pleasure to declare that with the power given to me I now pronounce these two married. You may kiss the groom.”

Steve’s smile turns shy as they lean forward. The kiss is chaste but full of love and met with loud applause and a few woops. The kiss ends with smiles on both men’s faces.

“Ladies and gentlemen and everyone in between, it is my pleasure to present to you the newly married Steve and Loki!”

There’s more clapping and cheers.

Steve takes Loki’s hand before they face their friends and family.

New music begins to play. It’s the traditional Wedding March that Mendelssohn wrote for A Midsummer Night’s Dream. The organ is triumphant and joyful.

Everyone in the pews is standing and clapping. Some are cheering. Wade is hugging his sister. Some of the cubs are running in circles, their tails wagging. Fana runs up to her grandfather and puts her paws on his leg.

Loki bends down and scoops her up. “Thank you, Little One.” He carries her as he and Steve continue outside.

Thor and Bucky walk behind them with Oliver and Howard. Tony retrieves Pepper then walks out behind them.

xxx

Smiling, King T’Challa turns off the screen with the remote. “It was a nice wedding.” His voice is heavy with regret.

Kibibi continues rubbing his shoulders. “You wanted to be there.”

“Yes. But circumstances prevented it.” He reaches up to take her hand. Moving it to his lips, he gives it a kiss. “It is probably for the best. I do not think they’d want to worry about a King’s retinue on such an important day.” Still, he would have liked to have gone.

“You look sad, my love.”

He shakes his head. “How can I be sad when I have you?” He pats her hand. “Besides, Loki and Steve will be visiting us soon. I can give them my congratulations in person then.”

She returns to kneading his shoulders. “Have you thought of marrying?”

“I’m king. It’s one of my duties to marry and produce an heir.”

Kibibi gives a look to the back of his head. “This is Wakanda. You do not need an heir.” He tilts her head to see his face. “And even if you produce an heir that’s no guarantee he will become king,” she reminds him with a touch to his nose.

He finds it amusing. “This is all true, and yet it is still considered my duty. At least by my family.”

She smiles. “Yes. I imagine it is.” Her hands move down his back. “You will have beautiful children.”

“Someday.”

Her touch slides around his waist and rests on the fabric of his pajama pants just over his cock. She gives it a little squeeze. As much as she would like to bare his children, she does not think he sees her as someone he would marry and have a family with. Perhaps one day she will change his mind. But she also knows he has never looked at anyone the way he would look at the Weather Witch when they were together.

T’Challa smiles. “Do my back and shoulders no longer hold any interest for you?”

“They do,” she assures him. She kisses his shoulder. “But there are other parts of you far more interesting.” Her hand begins to massage him.

He closes his eyes to better feel the attention. He takes her hand and guides it into his pants.

She smiles and slowly strokes him. “I’m sure you will have no trouble producing an heir.”

The King wonders if Kibibi would be acceptable as a wife to his family and more importantly to Wakanda. There are those who would grasp at any weakness to get him off the throne and replace him with themselves. He does not wish to think about that now. Instead he turns his body to kiss his lover with his full attention.

She helps by pulling down his pants. When her hands can reach no longer, she uses her foot to pull them down.

T’Challa strips her of what little clothing she has on. He pulls away to put on a condom. Then he returns his attention to her. He gets her on her back and pounces.

Kibibi smiles up at him. “You’ve got me.”

“The Black Panther always gets his prey.” There’s a hunger in his eyes.

Her heart beats a little faster. She knows that look. That look means he will be almost insatiable tonight. She spreads her legs to him.

He smiles and slides a hand along her thigh.

Breath catching, she leans into his touch. It isn’t long before she’s moaning. And then he’s insider her and making her see stars and planets and even the gods.

xxx

The receiving line starts with Thor. Then it goes to Bucky, Loki with his granddaughter, and Steve. They thank everyone for coming and receive the congratulations and good lucks. Loki introduces Fana until Fenrir and the rest of his family come through.

“I apologize for Fana’s behavior.”

“There’s no need,” Loki tells him. “She’s sweet. A little troublemaker like her grandfather.” There’s a proud smile on his face.

Steve smiles. “Having you all here has made this day even more special. We’re so happy you were able to come. And Fana just made things that much more special.”

Fenrir nods as his children paw and rub against the two grooms.

Loki and Steve kneel to pet and scratch them. “We’re so glad you came.” The god stops and bows to Liana. “It’s wonderful to see you again, Liana. Please sit anywhere you like.” He stands and sees Helena behind them talking to Bucky and Thor.

“Where are Ollie and Howard?” she asks.

“Carol and Storm are taking care of them,” Bucky replies. “Howard would be okay here, but we figured Ollie wouldn’t do so good.”

“Good thinking. Well you both look very handsome.” She smiles at them.

Thor practically beams. “Thank you, Helena. It’s nice to see your father happy.”

“It is. We actually feel like a family now. Think Steve will adopt me?”

Bucky chuckles. “Aren’t you, like, thousands of years old?”

“So? Steve is still my Step-Da.”

“That he is,” Loki confirms. He pulls his daughter into a tight hug. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Me, too, Da. I’m sorry not all of us could be.”

“As am I. You’ll tell Fee about it?” he requests.

“Of course. He was so excited when I told him you were getting married.” She moves to hug Steve. “Welcome to the family, Step Da.”

“Thank you, Helena.” He hugs back. “Thank you for making me feel welcome.”

“I make you feel welcome, too,” Wade says. He was in line behind Helena. He hugs his father. Then he turns to Steve and hugs him, giving the hero a pat on the ass. 

Steve knew it was inevitable. And really, the wedding wouldn’t be complete without it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reception next week. Also, wedding vows are hard.
> 
> Thor walked halfway down the aisle to Ride of the Vlkyries by Richard Wagner. Loki walked down the aisle to Night and Day by Cole Porter. Steve and Loki walked out to The Wedding March by Felix Mendelssohn.
> 
> Haighs (ff) wanted Loki to be a man for the ceremony. Loki and Steve agreed.
> 
> Thank you to Cellis (ff) who noted that a wedding at the Avengers facility meant that all of Loki’s children could attend, including Oliver, Sleipnir, and the grandpups. I know you wanted Fana to be the ring bearer, but Loki wasn’t sure they’d actually show up. But your suggestion that she run around Steve and Loki’s legs was so great, that I had to have her run up to them on their way out.
> 
> Peter’s awkward entrance was inspired by skydancer2000 (ff) asking if he got an invite. 
> 
> Oliver in the green cape was suggested by Caitriona695 (ao3). So cute!
> 
> And finally, Wade’s pat to Steve’s ass was inspired by a comment from ShallowGenePool (ao3).
> 
> If you can, I encourage you to donate to Puerto Rico’s hurricane relief or to a charity of your choice. If you can’t, then please send loving prayers, vibes, or feelings. Love to you all. Until next time…


	270. To Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's friend Ned meets Captain America and Loki. Loki & Steve's wedding reception. Toasts are given. The first dance is had. Wade's friend Dopinder finds a surprise in the bathroom that he can't ignore.  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Thor & Storm, Natasha & Clint, Bucky & Carol, Tony & Pepper (explicit), Fenrir & Liana  
>  **Explicit Content:** Vaginal Sex

Ned Leeds is at a superhero wedding. An actual superhero wedding. He’s standing in line to meet two gods and two super soldiers. He thinks Peter must be the luckiest guy in the world to have gotten that Stark internship. “Hey, if I applied, do you think I could get a Stark internship?”

Peter swallows and tugs at his color. “I think they may have discontinued that particular internship.”

Thor finishes giving Pietro a handshake and turns to see the next person in line. He smiles broadly, but his eyes narrow as though trying to find the name.

He puts a hand on his chest. “I’m Peter. Helena’s friend?”

“Peter!” He beams. “So good to see you. It’s been a long time.”

“It has.” He finds his arm being shaked. “This is my friend Ned.”

Thor turns to look at the heavier young man. “Well met, Ned.” He shakes the other man’s arm, too.

Ned feels like his arm is going to get ripped out of its socket. “It’s an honor, Thor. I’m a big fan.”

“Of course you are. I hope you enjoyed the wedding.”

“Yeah. Totally,” he replies.

“Excellent.” Thor looks up. “Director Fury! We were wagering whether you’d attend.”

“I want a cut of the winning,” Nick replies.

Peter has moved to Bucky. “Hello, Mr. Barnes. This is my friend, Ned.”

“Hey, Ned. Bucky Barnes.” He offers a hand. “Nice to meet you.”

Ned is looking a little scared. “Nice to meet you.” His hand is limp when they shake hands. In his head, he knows he should have had a firmer grip.

Bucky hates limp handshakes but says nothing other than, “Food will be out in a bit. It’s open seating, so sit wherever you like.”

“Thanks.”

Peter swallows. “Congratulations, Loki.”

Loki looks at him. There’s a moment before a pleasant smile appears on his lips. “Hello, Peter. I’m glad you could come. Is this your friend?” He looks at the man behind.

“Yes. This is Ned. Ned, this is Loki.”

Ned holds out his hand. “Nice to meet you, Sir. I’ve seen some of your videos.”

Loki shakes it. “I hope you enjoyed them.”

“I did. Your cat is super cute.”

He smiles. “That he is. I do hope you enjoy yourself today.”

“Thank you.” Ned is grinning like an idiot. He moves over and finds himself in front of Captain freaking America. “Woah.”

Steve is always flattered and a little embarrassed when people react to him like that. This time, he tries to ignore it. “Hello, Peter. I’m glad you could come. How’s your aunt?”

“She’s good. Thank you for asking. She sends her congratulations,” he replies. “This is my friend Ned.”

“Hello, Ned. I’m Steve.”

Ned looks like he’s going to faint. “I’ve seen you in PE class at school.”

He turns a little pink. “They actually show those? I’m so sorry. I hated those, but Fury,” he points at the man in the eye patch behind them, “made me do it. I still haven’t forgiven you.”

“Wasn’t my idea,” Nick tells him. “That came from higher up the chain than me.” He smiles. “Though I did find it highly amusing.”

“What’s this?” Loki asks. “Are there Captain America videos I don’t know about?” That gets Bucky’s attention, too. Anything that embarrasses Steve is something he needs to know about.

“Some PSAs I did for public schools right after the Battle of New York,” he explains. “There was a whole series of them.”

Peter nods. “There was a detention one and a health class one.” He scrunches his face. “There was a weird one about patience, too.”

Ned nods. “Oh, yeah. I remember that one. And the one about puberty.”

Bucky’s mouth drops open. “Now that one I’ve got to see.”

Cringing, Steve says, “It’s not important.”

Loki kisses his cheek. “I think I’ve seen them actually. You were very handsome, but they made you keep the mask on.”

“Thank God.”

“I did find it comical that they had you saying obeying the rules is cool.”

“No,” Bucky says. “No way. This guy? He never followed the rules. I always had to get him out of trouble.”

“Hey.” Steve points at him. “Some of the biggest rules I broke were because of you, Jerk.”

“Didn’t ask you to.”

“You didn’t have to.”

Nick shakes his head. “And this is why I’m glad I’m dead.”

Ned’s eyes go wide. He slowly turns his head to look at the man with the eye patch.

“You never saw me,” Fury tells him.

“Oh-kay.” He slowly turns his head back the other way then gives Peter a look.

Steve also turns to Peter. “So you probably saw that Wade is here.”

“I did.” His eyes shift to Loki and back again in a way that betrays nervousness. “I’m glad he was able to come.”

“It was a cool ceremony,” Ned offers.

Steve smiles. “Thank you. It was mostly Loki’s doing.” He takes his husband’s hand. “I knew he’d make it memorable.”

Helena comes striding up. “Hey, Peter. Hey,” she points at Ned, “Ted?”

“Ned,” he says with a grin.

She smiles back. “Right. Ned. Nice to see you again.” She turns to her father. “Da, we need to get the food.”

“Yes, of course.” Loki gives Steve a kiss. “We’ll be right back.”

“Hurry.” He takes another kiss before letting him go.

Helena and Loki disappear.

Ned gapes. “That is so cool. Like, that would never get old.” 

“Come on,” Peter says. “Let’s go find a seat.”

When they’re out of earshot, Ned looks over at Peter. “I just met Captain America.”

Peter chuckles. “Yes you did. He’s really cool, actually.”

“Totally cool.”

“Peter Parker,” a familiar voice calls. They turn and see Tony Stark standing with his hands on his hips. “I haven’t seen you in a while,” the billionaire says. “How’s school?”

“Good,” he replies. “This is a friend from school.” He introduces Ned.

When Tony shakes his hand, Ned makes sure his grip is firm. “It’s an honor to meet you.”

“I know.” He puts an arm around Peter and walks him away from Ned. “How are you extra-curricular activities?”

“Good,” Peter answers. “Fine.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ve been considering your suit.”

“My suit?” He automatically looks down at what he’s wearing.

Tony rolls his eyes behind his sunglasses. “Not that suit.”

“Oh.” There’s a beat before he follows that up with a more meaningful, “Oh.”

He pats Peter’s chest. “Yeah. Come see me later.” Later because Rodey is calling him over with exaggerated head gestures. He lets the kid go then turns and shouts, “Nice to meet you,” at Ned.

Ned raises his arm. “You, too!”

xxx

The relative silence that had come when the food was served is now gone. People have finished eating, and conversations are starting up again. Guests are starting to migrate to other tables to talk.

At the bridal table, Steve stands and taps his fork against his glass to get everyone’s attention. He takes a microphone and turns it on. “Hello? Hello, everyone? I’m sorry to interrupt. I wanted to thank everyone for coming and celebrating with us.” He waits for the burst of applause to die down. “The meal you just had is from the first restaurant I ever took Loki to. It’s still our favorite place, and we wanted to share some of that with you our family and friends. I hope you enjoyed it. And I hope you will all find the happiness I’ve found with Loki.” He smiles at Loki. After a moment, he turns back to everyone seated at round tables in front of them. “Thank you again.” He sits.

Thor stands and takes the microphone. He and Bucky worked it out beforehand that Thor would go first. “I would like to propose a toast.” He raises his glass. “To my brother and my new brother. Steve, as you know, Loki has been married before. And given the history of our family, I think you are very brave to be joining us. But I am very glad you have.” He turns to the others. “As Tony said during the ceremony, he and I were the ones who first knew Steve and Loki were having sex. It was on that day that I knew this was more than just a dalliance for him. For one, he didn’t leave as soon as he was discovered. For another, he defended Steve with a ferocity I had never seen before. Not even on the training field where we were meant to be ferocious. But not Loki. Loki was always quiet and calculating.” 

“Loki quiet?” Clint calls out.

“Hawkeye Caw-Caw!” Loki replies.

Thor laughs. “Yes, Loki didn’t get into speechmaking until after puberty.” He slaps his brother on the back. “We were still youngsters, children playing at war with blunted weapons as we learned to fight. Tyr himself was training us.”

Loki reminds him, “They don’t know who that is.”

“No?” He finds that surprising. “Tyr is the God of War and our father’s best friend.”

Steve places a hand on Loki’s leg.

“One afternoon, Tyr told us to make our most fierce face and give our battle cry. We scrunched up our tiny faces and roared as best we could as we brandished our weapons.” Thor gives them a demonstration. “Raaaah! All of us but Loki. Loki merely stood there in a defensive stance and stared at Fandral.” He chuckles at the memory. “Tyr was not happy. He ordered Loki to do it. After heaving a great big sigh, Loki scrunched up his face and yelled, ‘Battle cry!’ Then he ran forward, and Fandral knocked him down.” 

“Not my finest hour,” Loki admits.

Steve gives his leg a squeeze. “This is pre-magic?”

He nods.

“Fandral later told me he thought silent Loki was far more frightening than loud Loki. Loki would get hit often,” Thor continues. “Not just with physical blows but with words, too. It eventually taught him to hide his heart. Probably why he is so much more adept at politics than I am. Loki learned to keep his feelings in check, at least in front of others,” he says. “But it was when he lost Narfi, Vali, and Sigyn that his heart truly broke, and he hid the pieces away. And then he was manipulated into giving up his other children. Every time it broke him more.” He looks at his brother. “There have been a few times I thought I had lost Loki forever, not least of which was him trying to take over the Earth. He stabbed me during that fight. Right here.” He points to his gut. “You’ve come a long way since then, brother. And I know I owe much of that to the man sitting next to you.”

Thor turns to Steve. “Steve, Loki as you already know is a handful. He has flourished under your love and care. I am certain he will continue to do so.” He raises his glass. “So to the happy couple. May your marriage bring both of you love and fulfillment, passion and comfort. To my brother Loki and my new brother Steve.” He ends his toast by drinking from his glass. Then he hands the microphone to the other Best Man and sits.

Bucky rises this time. “That’s nice, Thor. Real nice.” He smiles at his best friend then looks out over the people who are there. “Now I know at least half of you can’t understand how he could be with someone as dangerous as Loki. You all know Steve Rogers as this six foot tall specimen with perfect muscles and boyhood charm. Mr. Perfect. Right?” He nods as he smiles, getting others to nod, too. “Lies,” he tells them as he keeps smiling. “You’ve all bought into the legend they created. That’s why you can’t believe he’s with Loki. Loki’s too dangerous. Ha! Steve is the dangerous one. Don’t believe me?” He gestures at his best friend. “I shouldn’t have to remind you about the whole taking out S.H.I.E.L.D. thing, which you all seem to discount just because it was being taken over by Hydra.”

“And you,” Natasha reminds him.

“Old news. Water. Bridge. You get it,” Bucky says. “Moving on.” He clears his throat. “When I first met Steve Rogers, I barely even noticed him. He was tiny. A stick. If my mother hadn’t pointed him out to me, I would have missed him completely. But she did point him out, and I got a best friend, a brother. Yep, Steve Rogers was scrawny, sickly, stubborn, and he’d pick a fight faster than you could recite a Hail Mary. Every scrape I got into back then was to save his sorry ass.” From the look on his face, those are fond memories.

Steve nods with a sheepish smile.

“Every time I got in trouble? It was because of him,” Bucky tells everyone. “Every fight in the schoolyard, the alley, even on the street where we played catch were started by this so-called hero.” He rolls his eyes. “Now here are some of the reasons that Steven Grant Rogers started a fight.” He clears his throat and starts to count on his fingers. “Someone tried to steal his lunch. Someone stole some other kid’s lunch or lunch money. He saw someone try to shoplift. Someone cheated at marbles. Someone was teasing a girl, a dog, a World War I vet. Someone tried to trip someone else. Someone was talking too loud at the movie theater. Someone didn’t help an old lady across the street. Someone actually said the Brooklyn Dodgers were overrated.” He tilts his head. “That one I may have started,” he admits.

“If you hadn’t, I would have,” Steve assures him.

“I should hope so,” Bucky says. He presses his lips together. “They day I got my orders to ship out, I found Steve in an alley taking on a guy much bigger than him. Why?” He shrugs and looks at his friend.

“He was talking in the movie theater,” he admits.

“Talking in the movie theater.” Bucky nods sagely. “I had to pull the guy off of him. And Steve was just standing there holding the lid of a trash can like a shield. We went on a double-date that night. He was more interested in joining the army than in the cute brunette I set him up with.” He looks at the couple. “Well, he managed to find himself a brunette without my help, one who looks out for him the way I used to. Though I sincerely hope the two of you take turns on being the troublemaker.” He raises his glass. “Loki, the only advice I can offer is to have Steve’s back. He’ll always have yours. Steve, you’re my best friend, my brother. I love you, and I’m glad you finally found the partner you’ve been looking for your whole life. To Steve and Loki.”

“Steve and Loki,” everyone chants back before drinking.

Bucky announces, “If anyone else would like to give a toast, you’re welcome to do so.” Then sits back down.

Sam stands, walks up, and takes the microphone. “Hello, folks. In case you don’t know me, my name is Sam Wilson. I _was_ Steve’s best friend until the bionic man showed up. That’s okay. I get it. He’s got those eyes and the L’Oreal hair. Whereas I’m just devastatingly handsome.” He smiles.

Someone gives a wolf whistle.

“Thank you. Now when I met Steve Rogers he was lonely, a relic whose experience no one else shared or could really understand. He felt detached from the world. He found some comfort in sharing his experiences with some of our veterans. But that wasn’t companionship. And then one day he came to me, refused to look me in the eye, and told me he met someone. I distinctly remember him chewing on his lip.” He points at his own. “I asked if that was good.” He turns to Steve. “Do you remember what you said? You said you weren’t sure. I asked why. You got this worried look on your face. I decided to be my charming self and make a joke by asking if it was a guy. The look you gave me… Then you nodded and said that was part of it.” He points at his friend. “That’s when I started to realize just how brave you really were.” He turns once again to the other tables. “Now you may have caught that Steve said the man thing was _part_ of it. So of course I had to ask what the other part was.”

Steve nods, remembering it well.

“That’s when he told me the guy was responsible for a lot of deaths. I thought the guy was in the military or something. For a while, I actually thought it might have been Tony Stark.”

The face Steve makes at that is classic and makes Loki laugh.

“Well you wouldn’t tell me his name,” Sam reminds him. “But then you mentioned he was adopted, and I realized it wasn’t him.” He looks at the audience again. “Steve would get this look whenever he talked about him. And every time we met and talked it would change. It was like I was witnessing their relationship just by the look on his face. Whoever this guy was, he was becoming home. He understood Steve in a way others couldn’t, saw him as a human being and not a living legend. When he finally told me it was Loki, I was surprised like everyone else. It was hard for me to reconcile the man I saw on tv with the one Steve told me about. I decided to trust Steve, but I was concerned that Loki was using him, preying off his love and kindness. I knew everything I was hearing was colored by Steve’s feelings for him. But everyone deserves a chance. I finally met Loki and saw the same love in his eyes. I saw how protective he was, and I knew they’d fight for each other. Then I saw them fight for each other.” He turns to the couple. “Steve, Loki, congratulations. May your life together be full of love and understanding.” He drinks, signaling to everyone else to drink, too.

He hugs the couple then heads back to his seat.

Wade jumps up and runs to the table. He lifts his mask to just over his nose. “Hi. I’m Wade. And I’m Loki’s son,” he starts as though he were in a 12-step program.

“Hi, Wade,” a few people call back.

“The first time I met Steve was in London. We were fighting off an invasion of sea creatures. And Captain America’s ass practically glowed in his uniform, so round and perfect it was. Of course I had to touch it. You would have, too.”

Natasha raises and eyebrow. She doesn’t remind him that she was able to refrain from touching it, no matter how amazing it looked.

“He told me he was taken. I was heartbroken.” He pouts then sighs. “And wouldn’t you know the guy who had already claimed Captain Perfect Ass America ended up being my Pop.” He looks at Loki. “Cock-blocked by my own Pop. Who’d a thunk. The first time I met Pop – Second time? First time as an adult. It was on the beach. He didn’t believe me. I was supposed to be some snake or something.” Wade shrugs. “One DNA test later, and I had a live family, complete with family drama and royal intrigue. And now I’m getting a legal Step-Pop. Which is awesome except that now I have zero chance with him. However, I now have a cousin who looks almost exactly like him.” Wade smiles. “Same butt and everything.” He winks at Johnny.

Ben immediately starts teasing Johnny. “That’ll make Maria jealous.”

Johnny throws a used napkin at him.

Wade continues. “Welcome to the family officially, Step-Pop. And if you have the chance, be sure to steal Odin’s helmet.” He kisses both their heads.

Johnny gets up next. As he walks to the table, he passes Wade who smacks his butt. “Even though Steve is my uncle, I met Loki first. He thought I was Steve and became upset that I had gotten a haircut. Then Steve came in. Loki fed us that night. It was memorable not only because the lamb stew was so delicious but because there were several minutes where we thought we were eating Victor von Doom. Turns out Loki was just messing with us and didn’t turn us into cannibals. Thankfully.”

There are some chuckles from those who remember that night.

“I knew of Captain America and Loki as two sides of a battle – hero and villain. But I’ve only ever known Steve and Loki as a couple. They’ve had their ups and downs already. They’ve fought with each other,” he uses his hand to point in one direction, “and against each other.” His finger moves from Steve to Loki a few times. “They’ve emerged stronger. Stronger because they respect each other and make their relationship a priority.” He avoids looking at Maria. “And I think that’s beautiful. So congrats, you two.”

There’s a pause before Helena stands and walks to the table. She takes the mic and licks her lips. She’s feeling emotional, trying not to let it show, and failing miserably. “When I became Queen of Helheim, I would talk to Narfi about Da. Narfi, for those of you who don’t know, is my half-brother. He died before I was born, and he would tell me about Da. He sounded like a completely different person from the one I knew. He described a father who was always there, reading him and his brother stories, someone who practically doted on them. The man I knew showed up maybe twice a year. He kept his distance. I barely knew him.”

Loki frowns apologetically.

“And then he met Steve. When I first met Steve, I thought he was handsome but bland. But then something amazing happened. Da invited me to stay in New York with them. He started being my Da, really my Da. And Steve became my Step Da. He introduced me to soda and ice cream. We became a family.” She chews on her lip. “But part of me was angry. Why couldn’t Da have been like that all the time? Why did he give me up? And not just me but Wade and Fenrir, too. We could have been a family.”

Liandra nuzzles against Fenrir. She knows he has often wondered the same.

“I didn’t understand until Asgard made Da relive giving all of us up. It was awful. Wade and I were there watching along with pretty much everyone else on Asgard.”

Loki takes her hand. Steve puts a hand on her back.

“Only then did I understand how difficult it was for him, how broken he had become when Narfi died. Wade and I were stuck to our chairs trying to understand what we were hearing. But Step Da got out of his chair and knelt in front of Da. He put a hand on his knee and talked quietly to him letting him know he was there and loved.” She chews on her lip. “That night we went to Coney Island, and Wade won me Peeta Bear.” She sniffs and wipes the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand. “Steve helped us become a family again. He found my brother.” She motions to where Fenrir is sitting with his family. “He found my Da, brought him to me. I love you both.”

The two men rise and wrap her in a hug.

Bucky takes the microphone. “I don’t think anyone can top that. Next we’re going to have the first dance. After that, everyone can dance. A little later we’ll cut the cake to get a sugar rush. Then we’ll continue the party. For those of us who don’t live here, there are rooms for us to stay in.” He looks over to see if the hug has finished. It hasn’t.

Wade runs up and joins the hug. He motions for Sleipnir and Fenrir to join, too.

Sleipnir presses his snout to Fenrir, trying to coax him up.

Fana tries to help. Leelu joins her, trying to push their father up. The others join in. He finally gives in and walks with Sleipnir up to the others. Wade pulls Fenrir in while Helena puts an arm around Sleipnir. Oliver appears rubbing against their legs.

“I love you all,” Loki tells them.

“We both do,” Steve adds. “Thank you for becoming my family.”

Vision goes to the sound system he has set up. He puts on some instrumental music.

Eventually, the hug ends. Steve takes Loki’s hand and leads him to the area they are using to dance.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Bucky announces, “I present to you our newly married couple Loki and Steve.” He nods at Vision.

The music changes. It’s a Cole Porter song. Of course it is.

Steve leads. He guides Loki around as he softly sings the words. “Strange, dear, but true, dear, when I’m close to you, dear, the stars fill the sky so in love with you am I.” He continues to sing as he gazes up into Loki’s eyes.

Natasha leans against Clint. “They look happy.”

“Of course they do. It’s their wedding day. The arguments will come later.”

She rolls her eyes. “Such a romantic. Is that how you feel about us?”

“Nope. We aren’t getting married.”

Natasha is surprised by the sinking disappointment she feels. “I thought you wanted to get married.”

Clint tenses. “Did _you_ want to get married?”

She shrugs. “I never really thought of it before.” She looks up and sees Jess staring at her. “What?”

Jess tilts her head. “Just trying to decide if this is real or if I fell asleep and am having a really strange dream.”

“And the verdict?”

“Well, no one has turned into Hydra yet, and I’m not naked. So I’m guessing this is real.”

“Good call.”

“You’re still having bad dreams?” Clint asks with concern.

“Aren’t you?” Jess replies. She looks over at Johnny Storm. He’s cute, but it looks like the woman with the grey streak in her hair is also interested. Probably for the best. She’s not feeling particularly randy today. Though that might change as the night wore on.

The song ends with Steve kissing Loki as everyone claps.

Vision changes the music to something more upbeat but in the same genre – It’s De-Lovely. Bucky pulls Carol to the dance floor. Storm does the same with Thor.

More couples head to the dance floor. Sue and Reed. Wade and Helena. Rogue and Johnny. Tony and Pepper. (Rhodey and Rhae are taking care of the kids. They’ll switch places with their best friends later.)

Jess finishes her drink and walks over to the man sitting with Fury and Hill. She says hello to her old colleagues first. Then she holds her hand out. “Jessica Drew.”

He looks a little surprised. “Cameron Klein,” he replies and takes her hand.

“Dance with me, Cameron? Otherwise I’ll have to ask Hill, and she doesn’t like dancing.”

He swallows. “Sure.” He follows her to the dance floor.

Jess finds herself pleasantly surprised by his dancing skills. 

xxx

Rogue and Helena trade partners for the next dance. It’s slower, but neither mind. 

Rogue smiles up at Wade. “That was a beautiful speech you gave.”

“Thanks.”

“I remember you showin’ up at the beach. I thought you were crazy,” she tells him.

“And now?” he asks as they slowly turn.

“Now I know you are. But I also know you’re good people.”

“Thank you.” He twirls her under his arm and back again. “How are you doing? Helena told me there’s some Charles Xavier in your head now?”

“Yeah. That was rough. He’s finally in the background.”

“Eek. I prefer _my_ head over a bunch of teenagers’,” Wade says. “I mean no shit it gets better. It gets better by the mere fact that you don’t have hormones flooding your body in great waves.” He visibly shivers.

Rogue laughs. “Ain’t that the truth. Helena came by and helped.”

“I’m glad.”

“How are you? Is business good?”

“Business is great. Too great. I’m having to turn down jobs. People are very murdery lately,” he tells her.

“Gee, I wonder why,” she deadpans. “I’m glad you have standards.”

“Me, too.”

xxx

Dopinder opens the door to the bathroom and walks inside. He swears he hears a giggle from one of the stalls followed almost immediately by a “Shhh.” He walks slowly and carefully to one of the urinals.

One of the stalls is closed and appears to be occupied.

He unzips his pants and tries to pee. He knows people are listening. It adds a lot of pressure. The anxiety of it prevents him from being able to pee. He finally gives up and leaves as quickly as he can.

“Did he go?” Pepper asks.

“No,” Tony answers, “and it’s your fault.”

“Mine?”

“You giggled.”

“You shushed me.”

“You needed to be shushed,” he tells her.

At this point, she doesn’t care. “Just hurry. We need to get back to Rhodey and Rhea before the song ends.”

“So demanding,” Tony says. But starts moving again, slowly building up to the rhythm he had going before they were interrupted.

“Yes.” Pepper adjusts the angle of her hips to get him in the right place. Soon she’s meeting his thrusts with her own. “Who was it?”

“I don’t know. I was looking at you.” He pushes in deeper.

“That’s acceptable.” She moans. “Harder.” Her fingers claw at him.

He does his best as he holds her against the stall door. Her skirt is pushed up and panties moved to the side to make room for him. He kisses her.

Pepper kisses back as her movements become more insistent. She moans with every other thrust.

Tony groans just as the door opens again.

“See, I told you there were two people,” Dopinder says.

Wade’s voice answers, “Okay, you were right. I’ll take you to another bathroom.” The two men leave.

Pepper comes five seconds after they leave. Tony comes two seconds later.

“I still don’t know who that was,” she says.

“Doesn’t matter.” He kisses her before moving to make it easier to place her feet back on the ground.

“You’re right.” Pepper grabs some toilet paper to wipe herself. Once that’s done, she adjusts her panties and pulls down her skirt. “Thank you, Brownie.” She kisses him before stepping out of the stall.

Tony is still cleaning himself up.

“I’ll see you out there.” She blows him a kiss and leaves the bathroom.

Looking at his reflection in the mirror, he smiles. “I love weddings.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding keeps going. I hope you enjoyed everyone’s speeches. It ends up writing vows is easier than writing wedding toasts. Who knew.
> 
> Embarrassing tales were requested by skydancer2000 (ff). Not sure I actually did that, but your other suggestion to have Fenrir learn more about Loki definitely happened. Thank you for that.
> 
> ShallowGenePool (ao3) predicted that Johnny might be the most popular person at the reception. Several people have definitely noticed him. How could they not?
> 
> The first dance was to Cole Porter’s ‘So in Love’.
> 
> More reception in the next chapter, because there’s too much to cover and I need some escapism. Until next time…


	271. To Celebrate Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding reception continues. There is champagne and cake.  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Vision & Wanda, Bucky & Carol, Clint & Natasha, Helena & Pietro  
>  **Explicit Content:** Anal Sex

Vision has started mixing up the music. He’s going for something more eclectic now. Mixed in with the old standards are songs from various decades all the way up to current releases.

Wanda looks at him in awe. “How do you know all this music?”

“When Loki asked if I would supply music for the reception, I began studying the history of music. It is amazing the number of genres that exist.”

She smiles in amusement. “Surely Steve and Loki did not want you to play every genre.”

“No. That’s true. We spoke at length about what they wanted,” he tells her. “Steve particularly wanted the songs to be ones that everyone could dance to.”

“And do _you_ plan to dance? Or are you stuck here selecting music.”

He appears unsure. “I suppose I could queue up some songs, but my research indicates that part of being a good DJ is to read the crowd and adjust as necessary.”

Wanda nods then looks up at him. “But perhaps you could set one up so that I can dance with you?” she asks with a look of hope.

Vision stares at her for a moment. “With me?”

She nods. “Unless you do not wish to dance.”

“I would,” he tells her. “Dancing is not something I’ve done much of. I find it fascinating. But surely you have your pick of partners.”

“I pick you,” she replies. “Please make it so you can dance with me.”

He nods feeling suddenly nervous. “This one is almost over. We can dance to the next one if that’s alright with you.”

Wanda smiles softly. “That is perfect.”

Vision looks through his song catalogue to find the perfect song. He wants something slower so he has an excuse to hold Wanda. 

Steve comes up to them. “Vision, hey, great work, man. Listen, after the next song, we’re going to cut the cake.”

“Perfect,” Wanda says. “You do not need to queue anything. You only need to put on next song and dance with me.”

Steve looks from one to the other. “Yeah. Go. Have some fun. I’m sure we can find someone to take over as DJ for a while if you want to dance more.”

“That’s very kind of you to offer,” Vision says. He selects the next song and waits to switch the music. Once ‘Unchained Melody’ begins to play, he escorts Wanda to the dance floor.

She stands close to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. Her other hand holds his. Soon he’s leading her around the floor. She wonders how deliberate the choice of music was.

Steve is also dancing again. This time it’s with Natasha. Loki is busy dancing with Helena. There are other couples around them.

Wanda smiles up at Vision. “You are a very good dancer.”

“Thank you. So are you.”

“Am I your first partner?” she wonders.

“No. Pepper was kind enough to dance with me a few times,” he replies. He notices a slight change in Wanda’s expression. “Does that surprise you?”

“No, I suppose not. She is a very good teacher,” she adds.

“Yes, she is.” That’s all he says about that topic. “I noticed your brother dancing with Loki’s daughter Helena.”

“Yes. I told you they were seeing each other, yes? He is happy. And I am happy that he is happy,” she says. “More importantly, she seems to be equal to him. This I like.”

“Why?” Vision is truly curious.

“Because it means she cannot bully him and he cannot use her,” she replies. “At least not without her permission.”

“And that is important?”

Wanda replies, “It is to me.”

“You are very powerful. There aren’t many men who are equal to you,” he notes.

“You are.”

xxx

Sam takes the microphone. “Everyone, your attention please. It is cake time.”

Vision turns a spotlight on the cake area. There is a three-tiered cake with green and blue flowers. On the top are two men. One is holding a Captain America shield. The other is wearing a golden crown with two small horns sticking out of it and holding Pantaren.

“No I am told this cake was made by our Avenger baker. If you’re like me, you’re already a big fan.” He holds up an index card. “Now I’m gonna read this so I’m sure to get it right. This is a spice cake with apple butter and cinnamon cream cheese frosting. Sounds good. There’s also a chocolate cake for anyone who finds spice cake too fancy.” He looks around. “Well Steve is ready. No surprise there. Where’s Loki?”

The god appears next to Steve. “Here. Sorry.”

The two men pick up the cake knife. Together they slice into the cake, cutting a good sized piece. That piece gets cut in half on their plate.

“Place your bets, y’all. Will they be nice or shove it in?”

Steve looks up at Sam. “Please don’t give him ideas.”

“Too late.”

If anyone was hoping for cake shoving, they are disappointed. Loki holds the piece of cake steady as Steve takes it into his mouth. Steve does the same for Loki.

“Awww. You guys are so nice. Some would say too nice,” Sam tells them. 

Putting a hand in front of his mouth, Steve says, “That’s really good,” as Loki nods in agreement.

“Can’t wait. But first we have to see if you’re coordinated.”

Steve takes a bottle of champagne and opens it with a pop. He pours some into the two champagne flutes that Loki is holding.

Loki hands him one.

“Don’t spill it,” Sam tells them.

“How do we do this?” Loki asks quietly.

“Like this.” Steve hooks his arm around Loki’s. “Now with our arms like this, we drink from our own glass. Ready?”

“I am.”

Steve smiles at him then places the glass against his lips. He tips up the bottom and takes a drink. As his husband does the same, it feels awkward. But it also feels wonderful to share this Earth tradition with him. He can’t help but wonder what Asgardian traditions he’ll have to learn and perform. He swallows the champagne in his mouth and smiles at the man in front of him. “I love you.”

“I love you back.” Loki kisses him.

The crowd claps. There are a few whistles.

Bucky, Thor, Carol, and Storm work on cutting and passing out the cake. Loki steals another piece as they do. When he gets a stare from Steve, he pulls out his innocent look. “But it’s so good, and we only had a little taste.”

Steve can’t help but smile. “God I love you.” He pulls him into a warm kiss.

“You’re making it very difficult to eat my cake.”

“Good.” He takes the small plate from his husband. Then he cuts a piece off with his fork and offers it to him.

Loki gives him a pointed look. “Don’t make me lose my trust in you.”

“Never.”

He hesitates then leans forward and wraps his mouth around the fork before slowly pulling away.

A tiny groan escapes Steve’s throat. “How long do we have to be here?”

Loki can’t help but smile even as he chews. He swallows his bite. “Until you think you’ll die if you don’t tear my clothes off.”

“So not long then.” He offers his husband another forkful of cake. If Loki keeps eating it like that, it won’t be long at all.

xxx

Nicholas wants more. He’s been given a taste of the cake, and he definitely wants more. “Good,” he says as he reaches out.

Marika tries to help Rae feed cake to her.

“Here,” her father says, “you can have some of mine.” He gives her a taste of the chocolate one.

“Chocolate. More. Want more,” the little girl says.

Tony gives Rhodey a look. “The girl knows what she wants.”

“Daddy, want more.” she insists as she tries to grab his hand.

“No, you know better than that,” her father says.

Uncle Tony decides to try to distract her. “I understand someone is having a birthday coming up. And that there might be a party?”

“Me me me!”

“You? How old are you going to be?”

She moves gets her hand to hold up three fingers then shows him. “Three.”

“Three. Wow. You’re a big girl,” he tells her.

“Yes.”

“And you’re having a party?”

“Yes. Princess Tiana party,” she says.

“Really.” Tony looks up at Rhodey.

He nods. “And before you ask, yes Nicholas will be invited.”

“Never doubted it.”

Nicholas wants some attention, too. “Dada.”

He smiles at him. “How’s my handsome boy? Do you want some more cake?”

The baby makes a happy sound. He gets even happier when he gets another taste of cake.

Rhodey smiles at them. “Look at us. A couple of proud fathers. I have to admit, I didn’t think you’d want this.”

“I didn’t,” Tony admits. “Lucky for me, Pepper talked me into it.”

“Not so much talked as demanded,” he recalls.

“Yeah.” The billionaire gets a special grin. “She’s the best.”

xxx

Peter and Ned are returning from the trash can when they hear a voice.

“Peter Parker! I thought that was you,” Clint said. “Who’s your friend?”

The two young men change course. “Hey, Clint. This is Ned. Ned, this is –“

“Hawkeye. Caw-Caw,” Ned adds. “And you’re Black Widow.”

Natasha smiles as Clint’s head drops. “Nice to meet you, Ned,” she says. “You can call me Natasha. So you’re a Hawkeye fan?”

“Yeah.”

“You don’t have to say that,” Clint tells him.

Natasha cuts in. “Are you enjoying the wedding?”

“Yeah. Yes. It’s,” he swallows, “really cool. You’re so pretty.”

“Thank you.”

“Hey.” Clint gives him a glare, “that’s my girlfriend.”

“You’re so lucky.”

Jessica Drew appears. “Did you just say Clint was lucky? You obviously don’t know Clint.”

Natasha gives a quick nod. “Have you met Peter and his friend Ned.”

“No.” She scrutinizes them.

Clint knows that look. “Peter is friends with Hel Loki’s daughter and had an internship at Stark Industries. Ned is his friend. Why are you here again?”

“Moral support. I’m Jess,” she tells the two men. “I’m the best man’s girlfriend’s best friend.” She thinks she got that right. She turns to Natasha again. “Dance?”

“Are you asking?”

“Yeah. I remember how much Clint hates to dance.”

“He dances with me,” Natasha tells her.

“Really?” Jess looks at Clint in surprise. “Must be love.”

“Must be.”

She turns her attention back to Natasha. “So is that a no then?”

“I never answered.” She stands. “You boys mind keeping Clint company?”

They shake their heads. 

“Good.” Jess takes Tasha’s hand as they head to a clear space on the dance floor.

“Wow,” Ned says.

Peter and Clint agree.

Looking at the two women on the dance floor, Peter notices Helena dancing with Ben Grimm. It makes him miss Gwen. He had once fantasized about having Gwen and Helena together at the same time. Okay, more than once. But then… He looks down, lowering his head. It still hurts. And some nights he closes his eyes and sees her hanging limp and lifeless. He suspects he always will.

“You okay, kid?” Clint asks him.

“Hmm?” he asks as he looks up. “Yeah. Fine.”

Rogue walks up. “Hey, guys. Havin’ fun?”

“Yeah,” Ned answers. “It’s totally cool.”

She bumps against Peter. “And you?”

He nods. Eyes going back to Helena, he makes a decision. “I’ll be back, okay?” He heads to the dancers.

Ned watches him go. “He and Hel used to be a thing, right?”

Clint makes a face. “Kinda sorta but not really.”

“She liked him, but he was already with Gwen,” Rogue explains.

“Then Gwen died,” he continues where she left off. “By then Hel and Gwen had become good friends.”

“Ugh.” That was from Rogue. She just spotted Johnny Storm trying to dance with Jess and Natasha. Then she laughs as she spots Wade getting up close to Johnny to dance with him. After a moment of confusion, Johnny shrugs and dances with him.

“That’s something you don’t see everyday.”

Rogue turns to Ned. “You wanna dance?”

The surprise steals his voice for a moment. “Sure.” He follows her to the other dancers. He sees Peter is standing off to the side waiting for the song to end. He smiles and waves at him then points to Rogue.

Peter smiles back.

Unfortunately for Ned, the song only lasts another minute. But Rogue doesn’t leave. As “It Must Be Love” by Madness starts, she continues to dance.

Helena kisses Ben’s cheek then walks over to Peter. “What’s up?”

He shrugs and walks a little away. “Just missed Gwen all of a sudden.”

She takes his arm. “It hits me like that, too, sometimes. Have you started seeing anyone yet? One of the girls in your study group perchance?”

A shy smile appears. “No. But there is one I like.”

“Of course there is.”

He stops and turns to face her. “I miss you. I feel like I lost you when Gwen died.”

“You did. You pushed me away, remember?”

He nods. “I’m sorry.”

“You were hurting. I get it.” She squeezes his hand. “But now it’s time we moved on.” She licks her lips. “I’m seeing Pietro.”

“Pietro? Which one is that?”

“Quicksilver. Super speed?” She sees the look on his face. “No jokes.”

“Super speed? Really?”

“I said no jokes.”

He smiles. “You know Gwen would have made some.”

“She would have been allowed,” Hel informs him. “I’m glad you came.”

“Me, too.” He looks at her. “Guess kissing you would be a bad idea.”

“Very. Gotta save that up for the pretty girl in your study group,” she reminds him with a soft smile.

“She is pretty. Really pretty.” He gets a goofy look.

“She looks nothing like Gwen though. But I suppose that’s for the best.” She feels a hint of satisfaction at removing that lovelorn look from his face. “But she’d be glad you’re moving on. She’d want you to be happy.”

He nods.

Pietro walks up. “There you are.” He puts an arm around Helena’s shoulders.

“Here I am,” she says, amused at his sudden possessiveness. She takes his hand and moves it off her. She does hold it in hers though. “Peter is mooning over a girl he goes to school with.”

“Is he? Does she like you back?” he asks him.

Peter gives a small shrug.

“She will,” Helena predicts. “We all end up under Peter’s thrall at some point.” It’s only a partial tease. Goodness knows she had been under it herself.

“Do we?” her lover asks.

“You’d be surprised. But you aren’t allowed,” she informs him. “You’re under my thrall now. No escaping until I want you to.”

Peter is feeling like a third wheel now. But before he can excuse himself, a voice cuts in.

“Excuse me, everyone,” Steve says from where Vision is. He’s speaking into a microphone. “I just wanted to thank you all again for coming. You’ve made this an amazing and memorable day. Please continue enjoying yourselves. But there’s something I need to do.” He hands Vision the microphone then strides up to Loki who is with Fenrir, Liana, and Wanda. He picks up his husband and carries him away amid whistles and claps.

xxx

“Where are you taking me, Captain Rogers?” 

“Somewhere where I can rip your clothes off,” he replies. “Is that okay with you, my husband?” He loves saying that.

“Well I had planned on putting on something special,” Loki tells him.

“How special?”

“Hopefully very. And that’s all I’ll tell you,” he says.

Steve knows better than to press for more. “Guess we need to swing by our quarters before heading out.”

“Heading out?”

He smiles. “I’ve got a surprise of my own.”

xxx

Bucky goes to check on Howard and finds him in a sleep pile with Sleipnir, Oliver, and several of Fenrir’s children. He pulls out his phone and takes a few pictures. He can’t help it. They look too precious. He’ll send them to Steve and Loki later.

Oliver stretches and snuggles his head against Howard’s belly.

Carol walks up and hugs Bucky from behind. “Chewie is going to be sad she missed this.”

“Chewie would have started a war,” he replies.

“She’s just protective.”

“That’s one word for it.” He turns and kisses her. “I love you.”

She tries to stay casual. “I love you, too.”

“It was a nice ceremony, right?”

“Really nice. I’m a little surprised it felt so casual.” She shrugs. “I figured since Loki was a prince and all it’d be fancy.”

“The fancy one comes later,” he explains. “They’re getting married on Asgard, too. That one will have all the pomp and circumstance.”

“Steve’s going to hate it, isn’t he.”

“Yep. But he’ll do it for Loki.”

Carol looks at Bucky. “Would you do that for me?”

“You’d hate that, and you know it.”

“Yeah. But if I required something fancy for some reason, would you do it for me?”

He looks in her eyes. “In a heartbeat.”

xxx

Steve lands the Avenjet at Avengers Tower. He and Loki take the elevator down to the parking garage. They’re both still in their tuxedos as they climb onto the motorcycle. A small bag with a change of clothes is in a backpack carried by Loki.

Loki gives him a little squeeze as they drive over the Brooklyn Bridge.

After they park, Steve insists on carrying Loki into the building, all along the elevator ride, and across the threshold of their apartment.

There are rose petals on the bed and two champagne glasses on the table along with a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

Steve sets Loki down and kisses him. “I’ll be right back.” He heads to the kitchen and takes the champagne out of the refrigerator.

“When did you do all this?”

“I had help,” he admits. “Bucky came by before going to the wedding. Hope you don’t mind.” The champagne opens with a pop.

“Not at all.” He watches as Steve pours the golden bubbly liquid into the flutes. He’s handed one. They clink glasses and drink. “So what happened to needing to tear my clothes off?”

“You said you had a special treat for me.”

“So I did.” He downs the rest of his champagne. Then he kisses his new husband. “I’ll be right back.” He picks up the backpack and saunters to the bathroom.

Steve is left smiling like an idiot. But it gives him time to put the lubricant, rope, and other toys within easy reach.

The bathroom door opens. Loki steps out in white women’s lingerie over his very male body. There are white stockings that are hooked to a white garter belt. On his feet are white high heels. “I thought the color appropriate given the occasion.”

After closing his mouth and swallowing, Steve nods slowly. “Wow. It’s perfect.”

Loki smiles feeling almost shy. He walks slowly to Steve. Long fingers reach out and tug on one end of the bow tie. It comes undone. Then he slowly unbuttons his huband’s shirt.

Steve removes his jacket and cummerbund as he gazes up into the green eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you back.” He roughly pushes the white shirt off his shoulders. “You are magnificent.”

“So are you.” Steve pulls him into a passionate kiss. “I’m going to take you.” He gives another kiss. “Then you’re going to take me.”

“Yes, I am.” Loki has a predatory smile on his face.

Steve shivers then pulls Loki into a hungry kiss. He picks him up and dumps him on the bed. Looking down at his husband, he unfastens his pants. He pulls them down to reveal white boxers.

The god purrs when he sees them. He places his right foot on Steve’s chest, the heel of the shoe digging into the skin.

Grabbing the foot, the Captain pulls it away and takes the shoe off. He drops it onto the floor. Inspecting the bottom of Loki’s foot, he realizes this is the right foot not the left. “Wrong foot.” He lets it go.

Loki places his left foot on his husband’s chest.

Steve does the same thing. He removes the shoe and inspects the bottom of the foot. Beneath the white stockings, he can see his signature in black ink on the arch of his foot. He lifts Loki’s leg so he can place a kiss there.

“You are incredibly sexy.” The god spreads his legs, giving his husband a good look at his cock within the white lacy panties.

The blood is already rushing to Steve’s cock. He bends over and mouths that cock through the material. It makes Loki moan. Remembering his lover’s words, Steve rips off those white panties.

Loki bites his lip. “Yes.” He loves that look in the blue eyes, the one that’s full of heat and possession. His head tilts back when he feels that hot mouth on him again. “You’re perfect.” He sees his husband’s hand reach for the lubricant. Soon he feels pressure against his anus. He feels the heat move up his body until his love’s lips are on his own. When their tongues meet, he feels a finger push into him. He grasps the strong arms.

Steve prepares Loki slowly with varying kisses – some soft, some passionate, some warm. “Are you ready?” he asks as he continues to stretch out his love.

“Yes.” Loki strokes his cheek. “I’ve been ready for this night for a long time now. You’ve given me such hope.” He hesitates before confessing, “I kept waiting for something to go wrong today, for an alien invasion or some disaster to interrupt us before we could say our vows and sign the papers.”

“Me, too, actually. But I had faith that we’d make it through.” He pulls out his fingers. “And now we’re one, our lives intertwined like the threads of a rope.” He aligns himself. “And like a rope, we’re stronger together.” He pushes in.

Loki gasps. “Stronger.” Looking into blue eyes, his body begins to move.

Steve makes love to him, wanting him to feel all that he’s feeling. He strokes Loki’s cock in time to his thrusts until they both come in shuddering gasps.

“It’s consummated,” Loki purrs. “Now you can’t leave me.”

He laughs. “You say that as if I could leave you before.”

A long finger traces the tattoo of his helmet on the muscular arm. “Were you being serious about me taking you?”

Steve kisses him. Silently, he rolls off and gets on his hands and knees. “Think you can go again that quick?”

Loki licks his lips. “The view alone has me hardening.” He grabs the lube. “I like you like this almost as much as I like you on your knees.”

He looks over his shoulder at him. “You gonna talk, or are you gonna fuck me.”

“I choose fucking you.” He kisses Steve’s spine as he pushes a lubricated finger into his love’s ass.

Steve tenses up. He only starts to relax again as the finger moves in and out of him. He tenses again when he feels another finger join the first. He closes his eyes and does his best to enjoy it.

He places kisses on his husband’s back as he continues to stretch him. “I want to make sure you can take all of me.”

He nods. “Please. I want all of you.”

This is difficult for Loki. All he wants is to be inside his lover, but he still needs to stretch him. It’s hard to be patient at a time like this.

Steve shudders, crying out when he feels a finger brush against his prostate. “Please, Loki.”

“My pleasure.” Loki takes his fingers out. “I’m going to start slow. Then I’m fucking your proper.”

He finds it hard to breathe after hearing that. He wants it so much.

Loki is true to his word. He enters Steve slowly with lots of starts and stops. It’s only after his husband starts to move his body that he moves faster, harder. It’s good they had already made love, otherwise Loki would not have lasted very long. Now he’s lasting long enough to hear the amazing sounds coming out of his husband’s mouth. He feels so good around him, too.

Steve puts his hand on the wall above the bed to keep himself steady. “Yes. Yes, Loki.” He’s pushing back with every other thrust. “More.”

“Fuck.” Loki is giving him all he has, and it sounds as though the bed is about to break through the wall.

A cry escapes Steve’s throat as his body shudders, his semen hitting some of the rose petals on the bed. He feels Loki come within him. His elbows give out. He feels the weight of his lover on his back.

“I love you,” Loki pants. He kisses Steve’s shoulder.

“I love you back.” He smiles and feels completely happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The party lasted long after Steve and Loki left. And Steve and Loki had sex at least two more times after that.
> 
> “It Must be Love” by Madness was suggested by Cellis (ff).
> 
> skydancer2000 (ff) wanted to see Ned meet Natasha and suggested that Loki live stream some of the reception for the Mischief Makers. We didn’t see that happen, but I’m sure he streamed some of it, particularly Steve dancing with Helena and with Wade.
> 
> ShallowGenePool (ao3) thought Wade and Helena might fight over Johnny at the reception. Helena is still with Pietro. Otherwise, they very well might have.
> 
> ShallowGenePool had another request, that Steve would “put out” on the wedding night. Hope you enjoyed the wedding night sex capades. 
> 
> Next week we head to Wakanda I think. I hope everyone is doing well. Until next time…


	272. To Be a Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena tells Narfi and Baldur about the wedding. Her mother brings her an unwelcome surprise. Loki and Steve go to Wakanda.  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit)   
> **Explicit Content:** Oral Sex

Narfi sits on his half-sister’s lap as she tells him about the wedding. Their uncle Baldur is in the room, too.

“When it came time for our father to give Steve the ring, he didn’t wait for Tony at all. He just said the words straight through,” Hel tells them. “Then they kissed and walked back up the aisle. They both looked so happy.”

The little boy smiles. “I’m glad Poppa is happy.”

“He missed you.” She gives him a little squeeze. “We were all there but you and your brother.”

He pouts. “I wish I could have been.”

“He did, too.” She kisses his cheek. “I have some video footage. You can see how handsome he looked.” She pulls out her phone and tries to get the video to play. “Now that I think about it, he looked a lot like you, Fee.”

Narfi grins. “Was Mama there?”

“No. My mother wasn’t there, either. Here we go.” She shows them Steve’s reaction to Thor’s entrance. Then she pans to show their uncle and ultimately their father.

“Who’s that?” Baldur asks when he sees two young men enter behind Thor and disappear into one of the pews.

Hel rolls her eyes. “That’s Peter and his friend Ned.”

“The Peter?” he asks.

“I should never have told you about him,” she replies as Narfi turns to look at her.

“Do you still like him?” the little boy asks.

“As a friend. I have a different boyfriend now.”

“Oh?” Her uncle is intrigued. “Who is it? Is he another Midgardian?”

“His name is Pietro, and yes he’s Midgardian. No judging,” she tells him.

“No judging,” he agrees. “Do you have a picture?”

“Yes.” She finds one of the two of them together. “That’s him.”

“Loki must be happy at how not blue he is,” he teases.

“Probably. Not that it matters if he’s happy with Pietro or not. I’m happy with him, and that’s what matters.” She shows the picture to her brother. “What do you think, Fee?”

“I like his hair.”

“I do, too.”

“Do you love him?” Baldur asks.

She considers the question. Love can mean so many different things. “I suppose so.”

“Suppose so.” He doesn’t sound convinced.

“What do you want me to say? I like him a lot. I love his smile. I love how he cares for his sister. I love how he treats me.” She can tell that isn’t enough for her uncle. “I mean, I love him but not enough to marry him.” She tilts her head. “Did you ever want to marry, Uncle?”

“Sometimes. Never found the right woman,” he tells her. “And then I was murdered.”

“That sucks.”

“If that means it’s awful, then yes. But at least I had Narfi to keep me company.” He smiles at his nephew.

Narfi smiles back. “I’m glad you were here.”

Hel can’t help but think that if Balder hadn’t come here, then Narfi wouldn’t have been sent here, either. But then she wouldn’t have been born. Thinking about things like that always made her head hurt. “I should go. ‘Boda should be returning soon. No doubt she’ll have lots of questions about the ceremony.” She gives her half-brother one last squeeze before helping him down. “Try to visit Da if you haven’t lately,” she tells him. She gives Baldur a hug, too.

“Good luck,” he tells her. He’s heard enough about Angrboda to know that the conversation with her will probably not be easy.

“Thanks.” They hug. She gives Narfi one more kiss to the top of his head then disappears through the door. As she makes her way to the palace, she waves at the various souls there. A couple of warriors who used to live in Valhala still make her nervous, but she knows their wives are a calming influence. There was one who couldn’t be calmed, though, and she had locked him up for a time. But then she remembered who her father is, who she is. She let him go and made it so that any punch he landed would be felt by himself. It didn’t take long before he started behaving. It had been most satisfying.

She enters the palace and steps through to the living side. It isn’t long before she hears her mother’s voice.

“I swear she spends more time with the dead than the living. But don’t worry. She’s going to love you.”

Helena reminds herself that she’s Queen. She squares her shoulders, lifts her head up, and walks around the corner to where her mother stands with a tan giant with blond hair and light blue eyes. He was attractive but not the sort of man her mother usually brought home. “Who am I going to love?” she asks suspiciously.

Angrboda smiles at her daughter. “Hel, this is Dagr. Isn’t he scrumptious?”

The giant who was taller than Angrboda bowed. “Queen Hel. A pleasure to meet you.”

She remains as she is. “Hello, Dagr. How can I help you?”

“He’s our guest,” her mother replies. “You can help entertain him.” She smiles.

Hel never trusts that particular smile. It usually means her mother wants something. “I have duties,” she replies. “And you’ve never required me to entertain one of your lovers before.”

The smile becomes thin. “Dagr is not one of my lovers.” She looks over at the tall young man. “Though I would probably take him. He is handsome, don’t you think?”

The Queen gives a non-committal shrug then turns to the male giant. “Dagr, what is the reason for your visit?”

“Your mother invited me.”

“Well then I’m sure my mother will happily entertain you,” she tells him and starts to walk off.

“Hel,” her mother calls. “Don’t be rude.”

She stops and rolls her eyes before turning around. “I did not mean to be rude to your guest, ‘Boda.”

“ _Our_ guest.”

“Your guest,” she says again. “Now I must work. I won’t be joining you for dinner.”

Angrboda does not look at all pleased. “Why not? Don’t tell me you’re going to Midgard again.”

“Alright I won’t tell you.” She turns to Dagr. “If you’ll excuse me.” 

“You’ll stay home tonight and have dinner with Dagr and me.”

It sounds like an order. Hel has always hated orders. “I’m having dinner with Pietro and Wanda.”

“I don’t like him,” her mother declares.

“You don’t know him.”

“I know he’s Midgardian.”

“That’s racist,” Hel retorts.

“I don’t care. You should date a nice Jotun like Dagr.”

“Well if he’s nice, I’m definitely not interested.” She gives a tight smile then strides off. She turns as she keeps walking. “Oh, Da didn’t mention you at all, but the wedding was beautiful.” She turns back around and disappears into another room.

Angrboda glares after her daughter.

xxx

Steve gives his credentials to the man on the radio as he flew into to Wakandan airspace.

Loki pulls Steve’s arm closer. “King T’Challa invited us. You can check with him.”

There’s a long pause during which Steve wonders if they’re going to be shot down. He exhales slowly when the voice comes back saying they have clearance. “King T’Challa wishes you to know that he is in Birnin Zana and that you should proceed to there.” He gives the new heading.

“Will do. Thank you.” He adjusts course.

Loki smiles. “See, Luke, I told you not to worry.”

Steve looks over. “Kitten, have you forgotten my name already?”

He presses his lips together. “Return of the Jedi reference? Carol would have gotten it.”

“I’m not Carol.”

“Thank Yggdrasil.”

“Uh huh.” Steve looks over at his husband. “I love you.” He reaches out his hand.

He takes it. “I love you back.” He lets go. “Now fly the plane.” There’s a small smile.

“Birnin Zana is not where we went last time, is it?”

“No. I’ve only ever been to Mena Ngai – the Great Mound,” Loki replies. “But I understand Birnin Zana is even more impressive than New York City.”

“Not possible,” Steve says.

“You do know Wakanda is one of the most technologically advanced nations in the world, despite popular opinion.”

“Doesn’t matter.” He looks over. “You don’t live there. As long as you live in New York, it’s the most impressive city in the universe.”

Loki rolls his eyes, but there’s a pleased smile on his lips. “Sweet talker. I’m finding it hard to believe you didn’t know how to talk to women when you always manage to impress me.”

“That’s just because you were raised by Asgardians.” He teases, “You think simple politeness is something unique and amazing.”

“I’m fairly certain it is,” Loki replies, a teasing lilt to his voice. “How do you think you won me?”

“Amazing sex and accepting you as you are,” Steve answers easily.

“Politeness helped.”

“And the way I touched you,” he continues. “Giving you what you needed instead of just what you wanted.”

Loki smiles. “Knowing what I needed.”

A voice interrupts them. “You’ll see some shimmering on your screen. Ignore it and continue through.”

“Shimmering?” Steve asks Loki then uses the radio to ask the same question of the voice. As soon as he asked it, a gold shimmering appeared. A magnificent city appears directly in front of them. “How did we miss that?”

“Magic,” Loki replies.

“I’m thinking more technology.” The radio guides him to where to land the Avenjet, and are surprised to see a limousine waiting nearby. A member of the Dora Milaje is standing next to the door. “Think it’s for us?” Steve asks. He had expected to use the motorcycle they brought, but maybe T’Challa had other plans.

“That would be a safe bet,” Loki replies. “It’s a nice gesture.”

“Yeah, but I wish T’Challa hadn’t gone through all that trouble.” He lands the ship and powers down. “Kiss?”

“Of course.” Loki removes the safety belt and leans over to kiss him. “Love you.”

He smiles. “Love you back.”

After grabbing their bags, they open the ramp and step out.

The limousine door opens, and King T’Challa steps out. He opens his arms wide. “Hello, my friends. Welcome back to Wakanda.”

Loki is grinning from ear to ear. He gives a short bow as he nears. “King T’Challa, we are honored by your presence.”

“I was taught never to snub a Trickster.” There’s a gleam in his eyes as he says it. He pulls Loki into a hug. “Congratulations on finally marrying your love.”

“Thank you.” He lets go and steps aside.

“And congratulations to you, Steve Rogers, for capturing a Trickster.”

Steve hugs him. “Thank you. And thank you for letting us visit on our honeymoon.”

“It is my honor. Please, step into the car.”

It’s spacious inside. The three men and the King’s bodyguard fit comfortably inside.

Steve looks out the window in awe at the architecture and culture around him.

“I told you it was impressive,” Loki says. He turns to T’Challa. “But why keep it hidden?”

“Our ancestors witnessed the effects of European colonization on our neighbors. They did not want to be next. They knew once the white men learned of our vibranium they would flood into our country and take it for themselves. They decided not to let them have that chance,” T’Challa tells them. “Lucky for us, Wakanda has natural barriers that helped keep them away.”

“But some got in,” Loki notes. “Steve’s shield was created from vibranium. And Logan’s adamantium is derived from it as well.”

“Yes. There have always been those who would steal from us. We eventually capture them.”

Steve looks over at the King. There was something ominous about the way T’Challa said that. “Should I give my shield back?”

“No. Not at all. Consider it a gift if it will ease your conscience.”

Loki takes Steve’s hand. “It is a beautiful city. Though I miss the proximity to the jungle. How often do you live here?”

“It varies,” T’Challa replies. “Whenever we have guests in Wakanda, we use the palace at Mena Ngai. You are the first outsiders who have been allowed in this city in over a decade.”

“We’re honored,” Steve tells him.

The King smiles at him. “It is you who honor us.” He ignores the look from his bodyguard. “Despite what others may think.”

Loki smiles. “You know I love it when someone breaks rules for me.”

“I wouldn’t call it a rule,” he replies. “But my grandfather is greatly looking forward to meeting you. Both of you.”

“But mostly Loki,” Steve translates. “It’s okay. I’d rather meet him, too.” He squeezes his hand. “How can a science experiment hope to compete with a god.”

T’Challa adds, “A Trickster.”

“Keep stroking my ego, and I’ll start wanting to prove myself,” Loki warns. “Or is that the plan.”

“I know better than to try to make you perform.”

He looks at the guard sitting across from Steve. “But this one is curious and skeptical. You’d think a country guarded by the Black Panther would have citizens with more faith.”

T’Challa smiles. “Though we honor our gods, we are a people of science.”

Loki groans. “Please don’t give me the magic is science line.”

“I wouldn’t think of it.”

“No, but it’s on the tip of her tongue.”

Steve looks at him. “The only tongue tip you’re thinking of better be mine.”

Loki smiles in a flattering and mischievious way. “Of course, Darling.”

T’Challa finds it amusing. “So the honeymoon is going well.”

“It is. We spent a lovely five days in Hawaii,” Steve tells him.

“And how many days until you came out of your room?”

“Just one.”

“One and a half,” Loki corrects. “Give me a little credit.”

“All the credit,” Steve says with love. “The fact that we spent that first day out on the beach is also a testament to you.”

“And yet I saw very few pictures of you,” the King notes. Not that he keeps up with that sort of thing. But given who they are and the current media cycle, such pictures would be unavoidable to anyone with some sort of screen.

The Trickster smiles. “That would be because we would inexplicably turn out blurry in every photo save those with children.”

“That’s my Kitten.” It’s clear Steve is proud. “It’s nice to know we won’t have to worry about that here.”

T’Challa lifts his finger. “You only think you do. But you will be anomalies here. People may want pictures because you will be the first white people they’ve seen in person.”

“We’ll try not to give our race a bad reputation.”

“Honestly I’m more worried they will find you so charming and sweet that they will want to allow others to come,” he confesses. “And that could be very bad for us.”

“We’ll be sure to remind them why they should trust us,” Loki replies.

“You,” corrects Steve. “I’m very trustworthy. You’re the one with the trust and betrayal issues.”

“Yes, Mr. Bring Down All of S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Hey, you were with me when I did.”

“And it needed to be done,” Loki admits. “Still, you aren’t exactly a clean representative of truth. How long had we been sleeping together before you told anyone?”

Steve gives him a look. “That was to protect you.”

“And I appreciate it, Darling.” Loki blows him a kiss while T’Challa silently laughs. “So will these be simple family affairs, or are you going to parade us about in front of the Wakandan elite?”

“There will be one large party,” T’Challa confirms. “But everything else will be simple. I hope you don’t mind.”

Steve smiles. “Not at all. It’s very kind of you to let us visit. We’re honored that you would, uh, honor us this way. Both letting us into the city and the party and everything.” He takes a heavy breath. “Words are hard.”

T’Challa laughs. “I imagine they are even harder after a week of not needing to use them much. Did they all get used up during the wedding?” he teases.

“Pretty much.”

“Well it was a lovely ceremony. Thank you for letting me witness it even though I was unable to make the trip.”

Loki smiles. “I knew you’d appreciate it. And you’re important to us. One of the few men I actually respect.”

The King’s eyebrows rise. “I am most honored.”

“Guess we’re all honored,” Steve says. “Your poor guard is probably sick of this ego-stroking love fest.” He leans just a little toward her. “We’ll stop this soon. Promise.”

“Okoye has travelled with me outside Wakanda. She knows how strange you Americans can be.”

Loki points at himself and opens his mouth to speak. Unsure where exactly he’s from now, he closes his mouth. His hand drops.

“Loki isn’t American,” Steve supplies. “Not yet. But he’s still strange.” He gives his husband a little bump. “In the best way possible.”

“Spoken like someone in love,” T’Challa says.

“Because I am.” He takes Loki’s hand. “It’s kind of disgusting. I feel like I should apologize.”

“No apology needed.”

Steve again turns to the guard. “What cities have you been to, Okoye?”

“I have been to several.” She holds her head high and proud like the other Dora Milaje. “Geneva. London. Shanghai. Sydney.”

“The King does get around,” Loki teases.

She gives him a look. “I have also been to New York and found it very dirty.”

Steve grins. “We consider that part of its charm.” He continues, “New York has a diversity that no other city can rival. London may come close, but it’s not the same. Or so I’ve been told.”

Okoye nods. “I still prefer Birnin Zana.”

“For good reason I’m sure.”

Loki takes a breath and chuckles. “Yes, he really is that adorable,” he tells the warrior.

T’Challa looks out the window. “We are almost to the palace. When we arrive, I’ll show you to your room. Then I’ll let you get settled. Dinner is at 7.”

“Thank you, your Majesty,” Loki replies. “We will try not to be late.”

xxx

When T’Challa leaves the couple alone in their room, Steve gives out a low whistle. “This place is fancy.”

“Well it is a palace, Darling.” Loki pulls Steve into a kiss. “Welcome to leg three of our amazing honeymoon.”

He wraps his arms around the god. “I love our honeymoon so far.”

“As do I. Now what do you say to christening the bed?”

“I say let’s go for it.” Steve picks Loki up and twirls him around.

“Steven!”

He stops. “Steven? You never call me Steven.”

“Just trying it out.” He leans in and gives another kiss. “What do you think?”

“Feels weird,” he replies. “But I’ll get used to it if you really want to call me that.”

Green eyes move over Steve’s face. He tries out several names. “Steve. Steven. Darling.” He smiles. “My Fay Wray.” He cups his love’s cheek. “My husband.”

Steve kisses him. “I love you.”

“I love you back.”

“We should get settled.”

Loki licks his lips. “I know how to settle you,” he says as his palms stroke down the broad chest.

“Oh yeah? How?”

The Trickster lowers himself on one knee then on the other. His long fingers unfasten his love’s trousers.

“This feels familiar.” He strokes the dark hair.

“It should. You ordered me on my knees the first night we were together.”

“I ordered you to kneel,” Steve corrects. “Because you ordered me to kneel the first night we met.”

“And you prefer this position, me on my knees.”

“Don’t you?”

Loki smiles and yanks Steve’s trousers and underwear down. “I definitely like the view.” He wiggles his eyebrows.

“The view likes you, too.” He bites his lip as Loki strokes him.

“It’s starting to.” Indeed the cock in his hand is slowly stiffening. “It looks so tasty.” He gives the underside a lick from base to tip.

“Fuck,” Steve breathes. “Now it really likes you.”

Loki chuckles. “For good reason.” His tongue presses against the tip of it before taking that one inch into his mouth. He sucks with a moderate pressure.

Steve groans. “I may need to sit for this.”

He pulls back to look up at his love. “No sitting.”

Blue eyes widen. “I’m sorry. Are you giving the orders now?”

His response is to take half of Steve’s cock into his mouth.

“Cheater.”

Loki hums as he slowly pulls away. “Should I stop?”

“God no.” He widens his stance to hopefully stay upright as Loki’s warm mouth takes his cock once more. Soft moans escape his throat. His legs are getting wobbly. “Kitten, I need to sit.”

The god pulls away. “Go on then,” he says gently.

Steve starts to waddle to the bed. “Bet this is sexy.” His voice drips with sarcasm.

“When you have that perfect ass it is.”

He decides to at least take off his shirt so he won’t look like Donald Duck. It’s gone by the time he sits on the bed. “Sorry about that.”

Loki drops down onto his hands and crawls over like a cat. “No need to be sorry, Darling. It only makes me hunger for you more.” That hunger is manifest in his eyes.

Steve’s heartbeat increases from that look. He can feel pre-cum dribble out from that look. He’s fairly certain it was a look like that that led to the Trojan War. And when Loki reaches up and places a hand on his thigh, he can’t help but lean back.

The god smiles at the reaction. He licks the washboard abs before taking the magnificent cock into his mouth once again. He doesn’t hold back this time. As his tongue and cheeks work over the erection, his fingers massage the testicles.

“Loki,” Steve moans. “My ocean.” His head drops back though he wants to keep watching the glorious head bob up and down. 

Loki does something he hasn’t done in a while. He makes his tongue scratchy like a cat’s.

Steve grabs at the sheets as he back arches off the bed. “Oh God, Loki. Loki.” He feels his pleasure pooling at the base of his cock before it explodes in stars and jerks and moaning breaths.

Holding his love’s hips, Loki drinks him down though a bit does dribble down his chin.

“You’re amazing.”

Loki smiles. “I know.” He finally takes off his love’s shoes and the clothes that are still around his ankles.

Steve guides him up and into a kiss. “No fair I’m the only one naked.”

“Life isn’t fair, Darling.”

He smiles. “True. But let me be clearer.” His voice hardens. “Take off your clothes,” he orders.

Loki does, but he does so slowly, turning it into a silent strip tease until he, too, is naked. “Now what, Captain.”

“Now you come cuddle with me, and we nap until a half hour before dinner. Okay?”

“Perfect.” Loki slides into bed next to Steve and wraps himself around him.

“We should probably get under the covers.”

He reaches back and pulls the covers around them. “Better?”

Steve smiles. “Yes. Thank you, Kitten. Thank you for everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to skydancer2000 (ff) for requested that Helena tell Narfi and Angrboda about the wedding. It ended up being very interesting.
> 
> And for my dear missgnutmeg (ao3) who wanted the honeymoon to involve a motorcycle tour of Vietnam, I included the mention of motorcycles. They rode them around Hawaii and intend on riding them in Wakanda and in Paris. Perhaps they’ll visit Vietnam another time.
> 
> We will have more Wakanda next week. Until next time…


	273. To Have Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki in Wakanda  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Anal Sex

A servant shows Steve and Loki to the family dining room. They walk in to find the room empty. Loki tells Steve, “I suppose you could have fretted about what to wear a bit longer.”

“I didn’t grow up royalty, okay?” he reminds him. He looks at the empty table. “I’m not even sure where we’re supposed to sit.”

“Are you nervous?” Loki scrutinizes him. “You _are_ nervous,” he realizes. “Why are you nervous.”

“I don’t know.” He looks around. “I know they’re just people, but I don’t want to make an ass of myself.”

A voice behind them says, “That may be inevitable.”

They turn as Steve turns red.

A young woman in a white dress smiles at them. Her dark hair is worn up with a white ribbon running through it. “If it helps, my brother often makes an ass of himself. You must be the infamous Steve and Loki. I am Shuri. T’Challa is my brother.” She speaks and holds herself with confidence.

“That’s us,” Loki confirms.

“It’s nice to meet you, uh… How should I address you?” Steve asks.

She finds the Captain amusing. “You may address me as Shuri. You are as my brother described you.” She turns to Loki. “And I’ve been told I should keep my guard up with you.”

“That’s probably a good idea,” he says. “You can never trust a Trickster.”

“I do.” Steve takes his hand. “I trust a Trickster more than almost anyone.”

Loki turns to Shuri. “Did you notice how he said almost?”

“I did.”

“He’s a smart man.” He caresses his husband’s jaw. “And kind and handsome.”

“Loki,” Steve softly rebukes.

“Sorry, Darling.” He winks.

Steve turns to Shuri. “I was wondering where we should sit.”

“Good question. You’d have to ask him.” She takes the seat to the head of the table’s left. “Normally for guests we’d meet in another room and all come into dinner together. But apparently we don’t need to stand on such formality with you.”

“That’s kinda nice,” he says.

King T’Challa strides in. “I apologize for being late.”

“You’re barely late,” Loki says. “And it gave us time to chat with your lovely sister.”

“I hope she behaved.”

He looks at the sitting woman. “She did. And now I’m disappointed.”

“Where would you like us?” Steve asks.

“Loki will sit to my right. Steve, you will be next to Shuri if you’re comfortable with that.”

“Certainly.”

“The others will be here shortly,” the King says as he gestures for them to sit. “I hope you were able to settle in.”

“We did,” Steve assures him. “The room is beautiful.”

“And we’ve already made good use of it,” Loki adds.

T’Challa smiles. “I am not surprised.”

“No guard?” he asks. There had always been a guard at Mena Ngai.

“No guard. We are better protected here,” the King explains. “And so I am allowed more freedom, as are they.”

“That’s nice,” Steve says. “Freedom is important. “I know that’s one of the reasons I wanted to stay in my apartment instead of moving into Avengers Tower.”

“And yet you did move there.”

“Eventually. Only after Loki and I discussed it.”

Shuri looks at him. “In other words, you gave your freedom to the Trickster,” she teases.

“It wasn’t like that,” Steve tells her. “He had a daughter who wanted to come visit. And the apartment in Brooklyn was basically just one room plus a bathroom and a kitchen. It just made more sense to accept the extra space at Avengers Tower.”

When three more people arrive, the men stand up.

“My friends,” T’Challa says, “This is my uncle S’yan, my stepmother Ramonda, and my grandfather Azzari, otherwise known as Azzari the Wise.” It is clear that T’Challa respects and admires his grandfather. “Everyone, this is Steve Rogers and his husband Loki.”

Azzari grins as he walks to the seat beside the god. “A real live trickster. I feel very fortunate indeed.” He takes Loki’s hand in between his two. “I never thought I’d see the day.”

“I am a Trickster. And you must be a fan of Anansi.”

“I am. And I am honored to meet you,” Azzari says. 

Loki gives a small bow of his head. “Most people are wary of Tricksters.”

“I did not say I was not wary,” the aged man points out.

He smiles. “Very true.”

On the other side of the table, Steve is doing his best to answer Ramonda’s questions. “Yes, yes everything was very different. It was a shock to say the least.” He tries to ignore the way S’yan is looking at him with distrust. “Pretty much everyone I knew was gone. Technology had changed so much. I felt completely disconnected. I was in a world that had passed me by.” He looks over at his husband and smiles. “But Loki changed that. He reconnected me.”

Shuri looks at him in challenge. “Are we to believe that you were moping around feeling sorry for yourself?”

“Not at all,” he tells her. “I did my best to catch up. Learned the major events I missed. Trained in new combat techniques. Even kept a list of things people told me I had to see or listen to. And that all kept me very busy. But I didn’t feel like I belonged here.”

S’yan breaks in. “Your shield is made of vibranium is it not?”

The abrupt change in subject throws Steve. “Uh, yeah. Yes. It is.”

“Vibranium stolen from Wakanda.”

“I honestly don’t know where it came from,” he replies. He can feel himself getting defensive. He’s glad that Loki isn’t paying attention to their conversation. His husband is too busy talking folklore to Azzari.

“It was stolen,” S’yan tells him again. “White men always try to steal vibraniums from us.

Shuri makes a sour face. “It’s not like he stole it himself.”

“He might as well have.”

Ramonda wishes the King would request dinner be served already. “S’yan, Captain Rogers is our guest,” she reminds him. “If you wish to go into such unpleasantness, at least wait until after dinner.”

“Captain America is the very embodiment of American dominance.”

Steve finds that surprising. “I’m pretty sure America isn’t as dominant as it once was. Germany seems to be the current leader of the western world.”

“And which world are we in now?” Shuri asks.

He answers with hesitation. “African? I’m honestly not sure. Wakanda seems to be a world of its own.” He’s not sure how will this is going. “Of course I’ve only really seen the area around the Great Mound. I’m very much looking forward to exploring the city.”

S’yah looks down his nose at him. “Any exploration will need to be done with an escort.”

“We were hoping to ride our motorcycle around actually,” Steve says. “But if that’s not allowed…” He’s starting to wish they had gone to Mena Ngai instead.

Ramonda smiles at him and pats his arm. “I’m sure the King will decide what will be best.”

He nods and looks over at Loki who seems to be enjoying himself. Then he turns to Shuri. “I’m a little unclear how the royal system works here. T’Challa’s father was king, but he had to win a contest to become king himself. Is that right?”

“That is right. He won it from our uncle S’yan a few years ago.” She looks at her uncle.

“So does that make you a princess? Or is that only reserved for the King’s children.”

She shrugs. “I was the child of a king, so there are those who call me Princess Shuri. There are others who do not.”

“Which do you prefer?” He asks.

She could count the number of people who had ever asked her that. It makes her see him differently. “I prefer Shuri.”

He smiles at her. “I prefer Steve. It usually takes a few times of me reminding people before they finally start calling me that.”

“I tend to let them call me what they wish.”

“Guess that makes you a better person than me.” There is a definite look of relief when the food comes in. “Thank you,” he tells the servant who sets the plate of salad in front of him. “It looks delicious.”

“You _must_ be hungry,” she teases.

He leans over. “I’ll tell you a secret. I’m almost always hungry. The super serum increased my metabolism.”

“Well you are in for a treat. We have an amazing chef.”

“Is this all grown locally?”

Shuri smiles proudly. “It is. We’ve made great strides in farming and irrigation.”

“Is that something you worry about?” Steve makes sure everyone else has started eating before picking up his fork. “There’s jungle near the Great Mound. I assumed lack of rain wasn’t a problem.”

She angles her body toward him as she explains how they are trying to grow food in other areas. “All of the food on your plate and now in your stomach was grown on rooftop gardens. This means it has a much smaller distance to travel to get to you. That saves on cost both in the long term and the short term.”

S’yan is in disbelief at the conversations happening around him. His niece is discussing food production with the soldier, and his father is listening to his nephew and the Trickster recounting how they met. He looks across the table at Ramonda.

She smiles at him. “Is everything alright, S’yan?”

“Fine.” He continues to eat.

Steve turns to the step-mother. “Did you grow up in Birnin Zana?”

“I did.”

“Then you must know all the best places to visit. Is there any place we have to see before we leave?” he asks.

Ramonda tells him of a few of her favorite places. Soon he’s gotten her to tell him why each is special to her. “You are a good listener, Steve.”

He smiles shyly. “Thank you, Ramonda. That’s nice of you to say.”

Loki’s voice rings out. “All I’m saying is that perception plays a large role in how we view morality.”

Shuri shakes her head. “What you mean is that people justify their actions to make themselves look like the moral authority.”

“It’s not only justification but also upbringing and priorities and goals.”

“All things used to justify people’s view of morality,” T’Challa notes.

“Is it justification if it’s what you truly believe?” Loki looks at Shuri, T’Challa, and Azzari one at a time. “You truly believe that vibranium belongs to Wakanda and is too powerful to be shared with those who might do something horrible with it. There are others who believe that because vibranium is so powerful it should be available to everyone.”

“You’re likening it to nuclear weapons,” Shuri realizes.

“Yes. It’s not a perfect analogy, but it’s good enough to get my point across.” At least he thinks it is. He clarifies, “My point being that justification also requires empathy, and I’m not sure how much empathy most people have.”

T’Challa explains, “Loki has a poor opinion of people.”

“I have a perfectly suitable opinion of people,” Loki tells her. “At least of Asgardians. And I have my own YouTube channel. The comments section alone is a microcosm of the world. There are some good and more bad. Much more bad.”

“I’ve seen it,” Shuri tells him. “Your cat is very large and fluffy.”

Loki smiles. “His name is Oliver. Steve found him in an alley when he was a tiny kitten.”

“An alley?”

He tells them the story of how Steve heard meowing as he was running. “We didn’t think he was going to survive. But he did, and now he’s huge and beautiful. All my children are beautiful,” he says proudly.

“I think it is a requirement for parents to think their children are beautiful,” Shuri says. “I have friends with unattractive babies who think they are beautiful.”

“Well, beauty is subjective.”

T’Challa smiles. “That is very true. Were your children able to attend the wedding?”

“Yes. All but two.” There’s a slight change in the green eyes. “But it was more than I’d hoped. Fenrir was there with his family. My grandchildren.” He smiles. “I’m a grandfather.”

“You’re a grandfather?” He’s happily surprised.

“I am. Fenrir chose a wolf mate. They’ve had two litters of pups.”

Shuri’s eyes widen. “Pups.”

“They’re adorable.” He pulls out his phone and shows them some pictures.

T’Challa recognizes one of them. “This one, they ran up to you when you were walking out. You picked them up.”

“Yes. That is Fana. She is very precocious.” It’s obvious Loki is proud.

Shuri looks at the photograph. “It’s a wolf pup.” She turns to her brother. “Perhaps you will have panther cubs,” she teases.

Her brother replies with exaggerated patience, “Until you can make the Black Panther suit change me into an actual panther, any children I have will be human.” 

“He has a point,” Loki says to Shuri. “Perhaps you and I can collaborate and see if we can make that happen.”

“Now that would be interesting.”

xxx

Steve sits in the chair near the window and sketches Loki asleep snuggled in the white linen. His preference would have been to do it in charcoal, but he didn’t bring charcoal with him. He didn’t bring pastels either, which also might have worked. Instead he does it in pencil. Each stroke of the lead against the paper is a love letter to the man who appears to be sleeping soundly.

Loki stirs. He can’t help but notice how he isn’t being held. He reaches to the other side of the bed, and notices that Steve isn’t there. He pouts.

“Over here, Kitten.”

He looks over. He reaches his arm out. “You’re too far away.” His arm drops dramatically.

“I’ll be there in just a moment,” he promises.

“Haven’t I already moved enough to ruin your drawing?”

Steve looks at him. “Every time you move, it just makes me want to keep drawing you, to try to capture even a fraction of the grace I see.”

A smile creeps up Loki’s lips. “Sweet talker. No wonder I married you.”

He puts his paper and pencil down. “Used to be I couldn’t string three words together when confronted with someone as beautiful as you.” He stands.

“Well that’s no longer true.” He moves his hands to rest them beneath his head, elbows out to each side. “Now you’re a veritable poet.”

“Am I?” Steve sits on the edge of the bed. He places a hand on Loki’s chest. “I feel like I’m still better with actions than words.”

“Is that so.”

“It is.” His fingers stroke down the smooth chest. “You’re gorgeous.”

“Yes, I think I understand what you mean now.”

“About you being gorgeous?”

Loki moves his head just a little. “No, about you being better at actions than words.”

Steve’s hand disappears beneath the covers. He strokes the pubic hair he finds. “Is that so.” He bends over and kisses the base of the god’s throat.

He lifts his chin to give his love more room. “That’s definitely so.” He can feel the blood gathering near his testicles. “You are a man of action.”

The artist licks a stripe up his muse’s Adam’s apple. “I am.” He sucks on his chin, the stubble rough against his lips. His fingers stroke Loki’s testicles, coaxing the cock to harden.

“Someone needs to be taken,” Loki says.

“Is that so?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Okay.” Steve stands and pulls down his boxers. He grabs the lubricant. The bottle I opened as he gets on the bed. Then he presents his ass to Loki and begins to prepare himself with one lubricated finger. He moans when he pushes it inside.

Loki groans with him. “You are by far the naughtiest, handsomest, sexiest, and amazing man I’ve ever known.”

He looks over his shoulder. “Man? Not person?”

“Forgive me, Darling. I meant person. It’s just that your manhood simply cannot be overlooked,” he replies. “You’ll have to stretch yourself more to be prepared for me.”

“Did you want to help?”

“No. I’m enjoying the show.” Green eyes take in every subtle move and imagine just how he’s going to use that beautiful hole.

“You do like being entertained.” Steve returns to the task at hand. This isn’t something he does very often, and he has to take it slow, breathing through it as best he can.

“You’re doing wonderfully,” Loki tells him. His hand is beneath the covers and slowly teasing himself.

He’s got three fingers inside himself now. “Is this good enough, Kitten?”

“You tell me, Captain,” he purrs.

Steve can’t help but smile. “I think so.” He takes the fingers out of his ass and wipes them on a tissue. He takes the lube. He pulls away the covers from Loki. “Someone’s ready.”

“Just about.”

He lubes up Loki’s erection. “Maybe I should make you wait.”

“That would be cruel.” He runs his hands up the strong arms. “You are many things, Captain, but you are not cruel.”

“Aren’t I?”

Loki slowly shakes his head.

“Maybe I should be.” He yanks his lover’s cock making him hiss. “I’m going to get on my hands and knees. You’re going to take me from behind. Hard. Do you understand?”

The god is feeling a bit breathless now. “I understand.”

Steve wipes his hands again before crawling to the center of the bed.

Loki swallows before getting up. He takes his position behind Steve. “You know I can’t help myself,” he says as he turns the beautiful wooden headboard into a mirror. He looks at Steve’s reflection after lining up. “I love you.”

“I love you back.”

He pushes in with a great thrust that almost knocks Steve into the mirror. “Are you alright?”

Steve looks up and smiles. “Perfect. Keep going.”

Loki holds onto his love’s hips then starts deep hard thrusts. He watches the blue eyes through the mirror as he does. He sees every display of pleasure, every need, every desire in those eyes. It feeds his own. Soon his speed increases as he continues to ram into his love. He reaches around to stroke the hard cock.

Mouth open and breath hard, Steve is on the verge. Then Loki brushes his prostate, and he’s seeing stars. Semen splatters the sheets as he cries out. His elbows give out, making him collapse onto the bed.

Still thrusting, Loki falls with him. “Not yet, Darling. Just a bit more. Just a bit.” Three more thrusts, and he finds his own climax.

Steve pants, his breath moving the pillowcase slightly each time. “Thank you.”

“No, my Darling. Thank _you_.”

xxx

Steve was never a fan of big parties. They had always only made him feel more alone, different. At least tonight he had Loki. But he still felt out of place. This was a fancy party, and he was never good at fancy things.

“Well Asgardian royalty is purely descendent-based,” Loki is explaining to someone whose name Steve has already forgotten. “Given how much they love battle, that’s probably a good thing. If we had your system, there would be challengers to the throne practically every day.”

“It ensures we have a strong leader,” she says. “Someone who deserves to become the Black Panther.”

Steve quietly excuses himself and goes to get something more to drink. He feels a slap to his back. He turns and sees the King.

“I feel as though I should apologize,” T’Challa says.

“What? Why?”

“Because you look to be having about as much fun as I am. Perhaps even less.”

He tugs at his collar. “I’m sorry. I’m just not used to this sort of thing.”

T’Challa leans in. “I am, and I’d still prefer to be somewhere else.”

Steve smiles. “This is really nice though. Loki seems to be enjoying it.”

He looks over at the god. There are a few people around him now. “He is in his element.”

That gives the Captain pause. “I wonder if he misses this.”

“I do not know. You should ask him.”

“He’ll just say he doesn’t.”

“And you will know if he’s lying,” T’Challa suspects. “And then you can decide together how much of this you both do or if you do them together.” He looks at Loki again. “There is something I need to discuss with you.” His eyes return to Steve. “Follow me.” He walks off.

Steve hesitates a moment then follows. They walk out of the ballroom and out into the warm air.

The garden is directly in front of them. The flowers are fragrant even now. There are frogs singing merrily to each other. A soft breeze ruffles the branches of the trees.

T’Challa stops and takes in the ambience. 

Steve waits.

The King turns to the Captain. “There is a resolution being worked on at the U.N.”

He needs more information. “What kind of resolution?”

“I’m unsure,” the King replies. “My ambassador has been left out of the debates.” He takes a breath. “It seems the UN ambassador from the United States is showing it around. There has been no formal meeting about it. It has not been officially introduced. But it appears to have the backing of the U.N. Security Council.”

“How do you know that?” Steve asks.

“There have been murmurs.”

His brow furrows. “I have a hard time believing everyone on the Security Council would be for something that hasn’t even been made public yet.”

“As do I.”

Steve is churning this information in his head. “Why tell me? Do you think Hydra is behind this?”

“I can say nothing for sure,” T’Challa replies. “But it worries me that Wakanda seems to be purposely left out.”

“A lot of folks would say Wakanda leaves itself out.” He shrugs. “Do you think it has to do with vibranium?”

“It’s possible. But vibranium resolutions are usually created for grandstanding, making long speeches but ultimately coming to nothing.”

Steve nods. “See what you can find out. I’ll do the same on my end.”

“On your end?” T’Challa asks. “Do you know anyone at the UN?”

“I might.” He silently wonders who he can trust. “If not me, then maybe Sam, Rhodey, or Tony. Is there anything else I should know?”

“Not that I am aware,” the King replies. 

“Okay. Thank you for sharing.”

“Any time, Captain. Any time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First a correction for Steve. A guest on ff pointed out that the most diverse city in the US is either Gaithersburg, Maryland, or Houston, Texas, depending on which chart you're going by. On an unrelated note, Go Astros! (Sorry, Steve)
> 
> We are a little closer to Civil War. skydancer2000 thought T’Challa would share his information on the upcoming Accords He shared what he could. I figured since the King of Wakanda is also an enhanced person, they would keep the details of what will become the Sokovia Accords out of Wakanda’s hands.
> 
> That’s all for now. Unitl next time…


	274. To Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki come back from their honeymoon. Carol and Bucky check in at Avengers Tower. Carl, Jess, and Bucky decide what to do to get into the Halloween spirit. Steve and Loki continue their honeymoon after a day of giving out candy and books.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Clint & Natasha, Carol & Bucky  
>  **Explicit Content:** Cutting, Bondage, Oral Sex, Anal Sex

Oliver’s reception of Loki and Steve when they finally get home is at first very happy and doting. He rubs against their legs and meows. Two minutes later, he runs off and will not come to them at all.

“Cats,” Sam says with a shrug. “He’ll be all lovey again in a day or two I’m sure. Welcome home, guys.” He gives them both a hug.

“Thanks, Sam. Anything happen while we were gone?” Steve asks a little too innocently.

“You’re jokin’, right? Nature decided to attack. Must’a’ known you were on your honeymoon.”

“I knew you’d be able to handle it without me.” He turns to Wanda and Pietro, giving them hugs after Loki does. 

“It was tough, but it felt good to help. Then we were kicked out,” Wanda says.

“We did what we could,” Sam corrects. “Now it’s time for the politicians to do their thing.”

Pietro and Wanda do not look optimistic.

“How is everything else here?” Steve asks.

“Good.”

Natasha strides in with Clint behind her. She gives Steve a great big hug. “Welcome back.” She kisses his cheek.

Clint gives Loki a bro hug. He gives the same to Steve as Natasha hugs Loki. “How was Wakanda?”

“Amazing,” Steve says.

Loki adds, “But we’re sworn to secrecy.”

“Not about everything.” He turns to the others. “We met T’Challa’s sister. She’s incredibly smart and beautiful. She would give Stark a run for his money. And we met his grandfather who loves Tricksters in general and now Loki in particular.”

Sam gives one of his closed-mouth grins with the side eye look. “I’m not surprised. Loki could charm the fangs off a snake.”

“Coming from a charmer like you,” Loki replies, “that is a great compliment.”

“Speaking of Wakanda…” Steve reaches into a bag and starts passing out souvenirs. Sam gets a small panther statue. Natasha gets an oversized scarf. Wanda gets a necklace. Pietro is given a paperweight. And Clint receives a t-shirt and coffee.

“We should go unpack,” Loki says with a pat to his husband’s arm.

When they walk into their room, they find Oliver sitting in the middle of the bed. As soon as the cat sees them, he stands and pees.

“Oliver,” Steve chastises in shock. “Bad kitty.”

The cat runs away passing them in a blur.

“I can’t believe him.”

Loki sighs. “He’s upset because we left him for so long.” He goes to get a towel and uses it and magic to get clean the urine up. “It’s his way of showing his displeasure.”

“I wish he’d show it another way.” He gives a small smile. “But I’m pretty lucky my amazing husband knows magic so we don’t have to wash everything.”

“We should still probably wash everything. We have to do laundry anyway,” he notes.

Steve sighs. “Yeah. I’ll take care of it.” He pulls the clothes out of their bags and the linens off the bed. He makes one big sack out of it. “Okay. Anything else you want me to wash?”

“Maybe the towels in the bathroom?” Loki wonders when he got so domestic.

“Yes, Kitten.” He grabs the towels and adds them to his pile. “Anything else?”

He shakes his head. “No. I think that’s it. I can do it if you want.”

“That’s okay. You stay here and re-bond with Ollie, assuming he comes back.” Steve kisses his cheek before leaving the room. “Don’t worry about unpacking the rest of my stuff. I can do it when I get back.” He heads to the laundry.

Loki watches him go. He wonders how different things will be now or even if they’ll be different. Then he remembers they still have to get married on Asgard. He takes a deep breath and hopes he can get through it without killing anyone.

xxx

Carol and Bucky go to the Avengers Tower for their monthly check-in with Bobbi Morse. They go more often than that to work out and to attend meetings. Sometimes they get an assignment but not often. Today is the check-in. Then Carol is going to see if Bucky wants to go bowling or maybe go to the batting cages.

Bobbi is sitting at her desk when they come in. “Hi. Have a seat.” She continues after they’ve both taken a chair. “It’s been an interesting month.”

“That’s one word for it,” Carol replies.

Bucky complains, “We should have stayed in the Caribbean longer.”

“We did what we could. In the end, if the US government didn’t want us there, we couldn’t just stay,” Bobbi reminds him.

“I don’t understand why they kicked us out,” he presses. “The Army Corps of Engineers weren’t there yet. We were clearing roads, getting water and food to people. It was good work.”

“It was great work. But sometimes we have to play nice.”

“Do we?”

Carol puts a hand on his leg. That prompts him to scratch Howard’s head. She addresses Bobbi. “We know you and Maria are doing your best with the logistics and approvals and the politics. We don’t envy you. I’ve certainly never been good at politics. It just gets frustrating when we know we can help.”

“It’s frustrating for me, too. But at this point, our hands are tied.”

“So what now?” Bucky asks.

“Now we prepare for the next thing.” She glances at her file. “How are the computer classes coming along?”

“Slow. I’m never gonna be a hackster.”

“Hacker,” both women correct.

“Yeah, that. Not sure I really need that skill anyway.”

“Computers are 90% of the job now,” Bobbi tells him. “You have to be able to crack into systems if you want to find information about people and organizations. Believe me, I’d rather be cracking sculls with my staff, but you can learn a lot more from computer system than from beating up bad guys.”

Carol makes a face. “It’s not nearly as satisfying though.”

“No it is not.”

Bucky runs a hand through his hair. “I’m working through it. I’ll be done before year’s end.”

“Great.” She consults her paper again. “Carol, how are flight lessons progressing?”

She takes her hand back and places it on her own knee. “They’re progressing fine. I plan on turning my trainee evaluations in at the end of the week.”

“Excellent. How is Jessica Drew doing?” Bobbi always asks this question. The answer is always some variation of the same.

“She’s good. She still has no intention of ever working for the government, S.H.E.I.L.D., or the Avengers,” Carol replies.

She nods. “I gotta ask.”

“I know. But maybe you could skip a month or two,” she suggests.

“I’ll consider it.”

Bucky scrunches his face. “Who makes you ask anyway? Who wants Jessica Drew so bad?”

“Me. Maria Hill,” Bobbi answers. “We’ve both worked with her before. She’s good.”

Carol nods. “She’s even better working for herself.” She decides to change the subject. “Will there be an Avengers Halloween party this year?”

The question surprises her. “Uh, I don’t know. Stark and Hill haven’t mentioned anything. But I can ask and get back to you.” She really hopes they don’t. Hunter will be impossible to live with if they have to decide on costumes.

“It’ll probably be at the facility.” Bucky figures since most everything is there now any parties will also be there. He’s less concerned about Halloween than Thanksgiving and Christmas.

“I’m sure they will,” Bobbi agrees. “Doesn’t mean we can’t do something here, too.” She silently admonishes herself for saying that. If Hunter gets any whiff of this, he’ll insist they have a Halloween party of their own. Well, maybe she can work it such that their Halloween party is extremely intimate, as in just the two of them. “But I’ll check like I said.

“Thank you, Bobbi,” Carol says. “Was there anything else?”

“Not unless you had something.”

She doesn’t. Neither does Bucky. They shake Bobbi’s hand and leave the office.

xxx

“We could do a haunted house,” Carol suggests to Jess as they sit on the couch. Chewie is resting on top near Carol’s head.

“Haunted houses are silly.”

“We could do a ghost tour.”

“Where’s your boy toy?”

“Don’t worry. He’ll be here soon.” Carol nudges her with her foot. “You okay?”

Jess blinks and shrugs as though nothing is wrong. “Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know. You just…”

“Aren’t coupled with someone like you?” she finishes. “Am I a third wheel now? Would you prefer it if I just left?”

Carol gives her a look. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

“Then what?” she challenges.

“Nothing.” But it’s clear that’s not enough. “I liked you with Sam.”

There it is. “Do we have to talk about this again?” She crosses her arms. “You never cared about who I slept with before.”

“I’ve always cared about who you slept with. But none of them was as nice as Sam,” Carol points out.

“Which is why it was never going to work,” Jess replies. “I would have gotten bored of him eventually.” That’s what she tells herself. “It only lasted as long as it did because we were in different cities.”

Carol rolls her eyes. “Scary movies?”

“Scary movies,” she agrees. “Either really good ones or really bad ones.”

“Ooh yeah. We can do Vampire movies – Dracula, The Lost Boys, Twilight.” The last is a bait, and Jess takes it.

“Ugh. Don’t make me watch that again. It was awful enough the first time.”

The door opens, and Bucky walks in with Howard. “Hey. I got dinner.” He holds up a bag with Vietnamese food. “Did you figure out what you wanna do?”

“Horror movies,” they answer in unison.

“Do I get to sit in the middle?” he asks. He’s almost certain the answer will be no, but he wants to see how they react.

Jess stands and takes the food from him. “Ask your lover.” She pats his cheek and heads to the dining table.

“Only if I can sit in your lap,” Carol replies. She gives him a kiss. “Welcome home.”

He smiles. “Thank you.”

She swats his ass then follows Jess. “We could watch the first two Alien movies. Those are really good.”

“What was that Great Pumpkin thing you wanted me to watch?” Bucky asks as he joins them.

Carol gives him a look. “We watched it last year. ‘It’s the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown’. Cartoon where the kid cuts too many holes in his ghost costume?”

He laughs. “Oh yeah. Poor kid only got rocks. And the girl was so lovesick she stayed in the pumpkin patch with the kid with the blanket and didn’t get any candy.”

Jess sets the table. “I hope she learned her lesson.”

“And what lesson is that?” he asks.

“That some things are more important than romance. And that romantic entanglements have a habit of resulting in disappointment,” she replies.

Carol pats Bucky’s arm. “Jess is still nursing a broken heart.”

She rolls her eyes. “I’d have to have a heart for it to break.”

“Jess is still pretending she doesn’t have a heart,” her best friend amends.

Bucky nods. “Your best friend and my best friend are very different.”

“Gee, what clued you in to that little revelation?” Jess asked sarcastically.

“I’m just real smart that way.” He winks at her.

“Well you are a bit smarter than most men,” she acknowledges. “It’s a good thing Carol got to you first. I would have chewed you up and spit you out.”

Bucky holds up a finger. “First of all, yuck. Second of all, it wouldn’t have mattered. Sparkles would’ve stolen me.” He smiles at his girlfriend. “She’s perfect.”

Carol can’t help but smile. “Not perfect.”

“Damn near close.”

Jess makes a gagging sound. “Can we eat already?”

She kicks her beneath the table. “Are you sure you want to?”

“Right now I do.”

They eventually do eat and then pile up on the couch to watch select a movie. That takes a while as they passionately debate what kind of Halloween movie to watch. They finally decide to watch the original Alien movie. Bucky keeps waiting for it to be a horror movie. When it finally happens, the expression on his face is absolutely priceless, and Carol enjoys it immensely.

xxx

Throughout Halloween day, Captain America and Loki visit children in hospitals and shelters. They pass out candy and books. Steve got the book idea from something called All Hallows Read where people give scary or Halloween-themed books instead of candy. After all, not all kids can eat candy, and books are something that can be easily shared.

Steve considered not wearing his Captain America suit, but he knew the kids would prefer him in that instead of a costume. He was able to wear an actual costume at the party the Avengers Facility held the Saturday before. (He went as King Arthur, and Loki went as Lancelot.)

The kids inspire him so much. They are brave and hopeful and grateful. Some are a little afraid of Loki or maybe a bit shy. But as soon as Loki starts with his magic, their curiosity gets the better of them. Steve had already warned him not to create actual ghosts as it would scare the kids. Instead, Loki takes inspiration from the Harry Potter books and creates floating pumpkins and candles.

A few times, one or both parents bar them from entering their child’s room. They don’t want them visiting their child. They never explicitly say why, but it’s pretty easy to tell. There are only two basic camps at this point. The first have a problem with same sex marriage in general. The second have a problem with Loki in particular. Steve chooses not to argue with either. Instead he gives the parents the candy and book. “Please give this to your child. Or have a nurse give it to them,” he gently requests. The last thing he wants to do is punish the child for the adults’ inability to accept people as they are.

By the time they get back to their Brooklyn apartment, Loki feels exhausted. He drops onto the bed, face up and arms outstretched. “They think I’m a monster.”

Steve puts his helmet, shield, and gloves on the dining table. “No they don’t.” He sits on the bed and takes his boots off. “They love you. Didn’t you see how excited they got when you did magic?”

“Not the children. The adults,” he corrects. “They think less of you for marrying me.”

“I don’t care what they think.” He lifts Loki’s green leather shirt and strokes the skin he finds there. “You make me happy. You make me whole.”

Green eyes look into blue. “Such a romantic.”

Steve shrugs. “It’s the truth.” But he can see that it’s bothering him. “You aren’t the man you were when you brought the Chitauri. You’ve proven yourself again and again.”

“It will never be enough,” he knows. Then he completely changes the subject. “What were you planning on doing to me?”

“Well, I thought I would tie you up. Then I’d cut the clothes off you.”

“Cut?”

“Yep. Then I figured I’d leave you there for a while, make sure you really want me.”

“You know I do,” Loki tells him. “But what I really want is to see you look at me with hunger in your eyes.”

Steve’s eyebrows rise. “Are you going to be a good boy?”

“No.”

A smile breaks over his face. “Good.” He gets the ropes and ties each wrist to the bed. He stops a moment before continuing, scrutinizing his work so far. Next he ties the ankles together.

Loki’s eyebrows rise when he feels this. “Are you sure you’re doing that right?”

Steve gives him a look. “Are you questioning me?”

“I am.”

“I’m doing this right. Trust me.” He doesn’t stop at the ankles. He ties Loki’s calves together, too, all the way up to the knees.

It’s nice and tight. Loki can feel the ropes cutting into him even through the leather trousers. His eyes close with satisfaction. “You’re so good to me.”

“Of course. It’s why you married me.” He finishes the knot then steps away. He realizes with the change in perspective that it’s a very Christ-like pose.

Green eyes open and find their love. “One of the many reasons I married you.”

“I believe you.” Steve takes off his belt and adds it to the table. He does the same with the holster he wears for the shield. He pretends not to notice how Loki is looking at him. “You doing okay there?” he asks as he unfastens his jacket.

“Yes.” He licks his lips.

“Good.” The jacket comes off. He starts on his pants next. Soon he’s in a white t-shirt and white boxers. He looks over at Loki before pulling off the t-shirt.

“Oh, you know exactly what you’re doing,” Loki realizes.

He feigns surprise. “Me? What am I doing?”

“Making me want you.”

“Is that something I have to make you do?” He heads to the bathroom to get the razor.

“No. But you still do it,” Loki points out.

“I hope it always works.” He sits on the bed and unfastens what he can of Loki’s Avengers suit.

“I’m starting to have second thoughts about you cutting my clothes off.”

“Hmm. Maybe I should leave the clothes on you.”

“Or I could remove them with magic,” Loki suggests.

“That would ruin the point.”

“Really? What’s the point?”

Steve opens his mouth then shuts it. “The point. The point.”

“The point?”

“The point is to get your blood pumping,” decides Steve.

Loki smiles. “You’ve managed that already.” His eyes travel over the muscular form sitting next to him.

Steve gives a shy smile. There’s a pinkish tinge to his cheeks. “Oh, alright.” 

“Thank you, Darling.” Yellow light moves over his body leaving him naked. 

The clothes appear on one of the chairs. The horned crown is on the table. Steve goes to retrieve it. He puts it back on Loki’s head. “This stays on.”

“Oh? You like fucking a horned god, do you?” Loki teases.

“I do. It still amazes me how curved all three of them are,” he replies.

The god can’t help but smile. “Mmm. And just look at that curve down there.” His eyes gesture to his penis.

“That might be the most beautiful curve I’ve ever seen,” Steve says. Razor in hand, he cuts one diagonal line down his lover’s chest. He licks up some of the blood.

Loki trembles with desire. “Yes.”

“Yes you agree? That’s awfully egotistical of you.”

He licks his lips. “I was actually expressing my pleasure at your attentions.”

Steve runs the flat of the blade along Loki’s collar bone. “That’s not what it sounded like.”

“My apologies. I should have said thank you instead.” It still amazes him how Steve can be so good at this. “Perhaps we should try again.”

“Perhaps.” He stands up and walks away.

Loki holds in the moan that’s bubbling up into his throat. This is the difficult part. This is when Steve leaves him be, makes him wait. It’s excruciating. But at least he has the pain of the ropes.

Steve’s voice comes soft as he leans against the window sill. “I used to think of you. A lot. More than was healthy.”

He can’t help but be skeptical. “Think of me?”

“Yes. The Trickster who had been tricked his whole life.” He gives a little smile. “Not to mention how handsome you were. Handsome and dangerous.”

“Your two favorite things.”

Steve chuckles. “Just about. I’ve got a fondness for brunets, too.”

“You’ve got a fondness for many things.”

“I’ve got a fondness for making you hard, for getting you to want me so much you ache for it. I’ve got a fondness for hearing you whimper with need. And I absolutely love filling your ass and your mouth.” Steve smiles as he continues. “I love how you look when you orgasm, the sheer ecstasy filling your features and how your body relaxes afterward. I love how much you trust me.”

“Everyone trusts you, Steve Rogers,” Loki reminds him.

“No. Not once they found out who I really am.”

“Then they’re fools.” The cut on his chest is throbbing. The ropes pinch him. It keeps him here, grounded. “You are the only being I trust completely. I never meant to love you. And when it happened, I was certain you’d end up leaving me.”

“Never.” Steve approaches him again. Halfway to him, he pulls off his underwear. “I’m going to take you now. I’m going to fuck that gorgeous hot mouth of yours. Then I’m going to ride you. I’m going to make you fill me. But you aren’t going to come until I give you permission. Understood?”

Loki swallows and nods. “Yes, sir.”

“Good.” He gets on the bed and sits on Loki’s chest. His shins pin the god’s arms to the bed. “Now open wide.”

He does. His tongue sticks out ever so slightly in anticipation. Finally he feels the weight of it, tastes it. He moans in appreciation.

Steve starts slow. It takes him a moment to get into a good position for this. But once he finds it, he finds his rhythm. It feels amazing. Soon he’s making the god take nearly all of him.

Loki does his best to make it good for him. But it’s the anticipation of what’s coming next that has his erection aching. He nearly chokes when his lover’s semen hits the back of his throat. He swallows what he can, but some of it dribbles down his chin.

Panting, Steve slowly pulls out of Loki’s mouth. “Nicely done. Are you ready for what’s next?”

He nods with hunger.

Steve smiles. “Too bad you’ll have to wait.” He turns around and gives Loki’s cock a kiss on the tip. Then he gets the lube and starts preparing himself.

“This is getting to be a regular thing with you,” Loki notes.

He looks over his shoulder. “Is that a problem?”

“No. Not at all.” Loki watches intently as the artist prepares himself. It’s a beautiful sight. “I think I’ve been inside you more this last month than in the entire time before.”

“Well, I’ve been celebrating.” He adds a second finger and groans. He breathes through the discomfort until he can speak again. “I just got married to the most amazing person I’ve ever met. And we are definitely still in our honeymoon period.”

“Honeymoon period?” The god tilts his head to get a better view.

“Mm-hmm. It's the time after getting married where the couple has an insatiable appetite for each other,” Steve explains as his fingers scissor inside him.

Loki’s erection aches with need. “I do feel insatiable at the moment.” He’d like nothing more than to pounce on his husband and pound him into the bed with all his strength. It’s the pain from the ropes that remind him to be good. Although…

A duplicate of the god appears standing at the foot of the bed. He’s dressed in his Avengers suit. “May I help?” he asks.

Steve looks him up and down taking in how well the leather fits him. “I think I’ve got this.”

A shimmer of gold transforms the duplicate into a female Loki with a much lower neckline. “Perhaps this is more to your liking tonight.”

He licks his lips. “Tempting, but not tonight. Maybe tomorrow.” He looks over his shoulder again. “But the real you.”

Loki nods. “As you wish.” The duplicate disappears. “But I so wanted to touch you.”

“Well, you always did like anticipation.” He adds a third finger and wonders if he should have accepted the help. “Fuck,” he breathes.

The god groans. “I need you, Captain.”

“You’ll have me. Just be patient.”

“That’s difficult to have when you’re presenting yourself to me so wantonly.”

The words give Steve an idea. He removes his fingers from his own asshole. Then he goes to wash his hands before getting two strips of silk from their bag of toys. The first he uses to gag the god. “No more words out of you, Trickster. You could talk a snake into giving up his fangs.” He tries not to show how much he’s enjoying the smile that gets him. Instead he ties the second strip around the green eyes. He hates covering them but figures it’ll be more fun for Loki this way.

The god whines.

“Silence,” he orders.

Loki’s chest heaves from want. He bites his lip when he feels the coolness of the lube being smothered on his cock. He strains against the ropes. Then he feels it, the warmth and pressure of his lover sheathing him. He moans.

Steve lowers himself slowly, allowing himself to adjust to his husband’s girth. It’s uncomfortable but pleasurable, too. A stray wish of having Loki change him into a woman floats through his head. Maybe next time. Maybe next time they’ll both be women. He groans at the thought.

Next time is not now, and Steve continues lowering himself until he’s sitting on his love. Then he raises himself up a few inches. “Now fuck me.”

The sound Loki makes raises in pitch at the end, making it sound like a question.

Steve flicks the god’s nipple before grabbing and twisting it. “Thrust up.”

The god bends his knees to plant his feet on the bed. The ropes adjust and pinch his skin. He thrusts. It’s harder with his legs tied together, but he does it. He does it again.

“That’s right. Harder. Fuck me harder,” Steve orders.

Loki grabs the ropes that have him bound to the bed and does what he’s told. He wishes he could see the blue eyes, watch them give in to pleasure. But all he has is the sounds of their mingled grunting and the way Steve’s hands are grabbing him. It feels amazing.

Neither man has any idea how much time passes as they do this. It could be one minute. It could be one hour. No matter which, it’s perfect. Both end up sweaty and sticky, panting, chuckling, Steve kissing along Loki’s jaw.

When he can finally move again, he gets up to retrieve a wet washcloth to clean his love of semen and anything that might have gotten on him. Then he removes the blindfold. After placing a kiss over each eye, he removes the gag. This time there are three kisses – one on each corner of the mouth and another to suck on the bottom lip.

The wrists are next. After untying each one, Steve massages Loki’s arm and places gentle kisses on the inner wrist.

Finally, Steve unties Loki’s legs. These get much more attention. The massage is longer and includes lotion. He kisses the tattoo of his signature on the bottom of Loki’s foot.

The horned crown is removed last. A kiss is placed on the revealed part of the forehead. Then the crown is placed on the table next to Steve’s helmet.

Loki is almost asleep by the time it’s all done and they’re both under the covers. “Let’s not leave the bed for a few days.”

Steve chuckles. “That’s not practical. We need to eat and bathe and go to the bathroom.”

“Alright, then let’s not leave this apartment for a few days,” he suggests instead.

“That… sounds nice actually. We can at least try.”

“Then I say we try.” Loki snuggles against his husband’s chest.

“Then I guess we’re trying.” Steve kisses his shoulder. “Sleep now, Kitten. You’ve had a long day.”

“Mmm. It ended really well though.”

“Yes it did.” Steve gives Loki a squeeze. “My King Kong.”

“My Fay Wray, good night.”

“Good night.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, dearest readers. Thor: Ragnarok is in theaters, and after seeing it (twice) I am certain it will not be making it into this story. I do love Korg though. So now I’m going to need another reason Banner does not join Civil War. Any suggestions? Or maybe he does join Civil War in some way? Feel free to share your thoughts.
> 
> No new chapter next week. I need some time to plan and to watch Stranger Things 2.
> 
> Until next time…


	275. To Make Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga helps Steve & Loki plan their Asgardian wedding. Storm and Thor have lunch. Rhodey helps Tony present a new bomb disposal robot to the Marines. Helena and Wanda practice magic before Pietro interrupts. Clint invites himself and Sam to their movie viewing party.
> 
> **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki, Helena & Pietro (explicit)  
>  **Explicit Content:** Vaginal Sex

The deeper they get into planning the Asgardian wedding, the more grateful Steve is that they had a small Earth one. He doesn’t have much of an opinion on most of what is being planned. He figures there are Asgardian traditions he doesn’t know about. And the truth is he has started to tune out. Instead, he’s concentrating on Loki’s neck and the way he holds his head high, how he tilts it sometimes as he considers or tries to find the right words.

“Steve?” Loki tilts his head. “Are you listening? Steve?”

He blinks. “Huh? What? Sorry.” He looks from Loki to Frigga and back again.

An amused Frigga find it adorable. “We wanted your opinion about whether you should arrive at the Bifrost and ride to the palace in the chariot.”

“That’s, um, kind of a long way. Isn’t it?” He scratches his nose.

“Yes, but the people love you. They will all want a chance to see you,” she explains.

“Well what’s Storm doing? Shouldn’t I do the same thing?”

There’s an exchange of looks between Loki and Frigga. It’s the son who answers. “Thor and Storm will be marrying at a later date. Did I not tell you?”

Steve thinks back. “It’s possible I was distracted.”

Loki takes his hand. “You have been distracted a lot lately.” His smile is seductive.

A pink tinge rises into his cheeks. He turns to the Queen. “Do I do the test before or after the wedding?”

“Before.” She takes his other hand. “If you don’t pass, then you can’t marry.”

Steve finds that almost funny. “We’re already married.”

“Not here. Not on Asgard,” she points out. “We don’t know how much it will take out of you. So I propose we do it a few days before the wedding.”

Loki makes a displeased face. “I don’t know why we have to do this. Why can’t Odin just grant Steve immortality? Hasn’t he proven himself enough?”

His mother shrugs helplessly. “I can’t answer that.”

He crosses his arms at his chest. “I wouldn’t put it past him to sabotage it, force me to choose between a mortal life with Steve or staying under his thumb.”

“Mørk, I’m sure that’s not true.”

“Isn’t it?” His nostrils flair. “It’s exactly something he’d do.” He feels strong arms wrap around him and pull him close.

“It’s not going to work,” Steve tells him as he hugs him tight. “I’m going to pass that test. You won’t have to choose. Got it?”

Loki nods. “I believe you.”

“Good.” They part enough for Steve to look into the green eyes. “I love you, and nothing else matters.”

“I love you back.”

He turns to the Queen. “Would you mind giving us a moment?”

“Of course,” she replies as she tries to hide the pain those words cause her. It used to be that Loki would run to her with his problems. But that was long, long ago. “I’ll go see about tea.” She gets up and leaves the room.

Steve searches Loki’s eyes. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing. I’m just tired of Odin’s shit. He doesn’t have to make you do this,” Loki tells him. “He can just grant you immortality. It’s not like the test is a prerequisite or anything.”

“No, but it’s probably tradition,” he says. “It’s okay. I don’t mind.” He smiles. “I like proving my love for you.”

Loki rolls his eyes but can’t hide a small smile. “Dork. I adore you.”

“Good. Because you’re stuck with me.” He kisses his husband softly. “Is that all that’s wrong?”

“I think so.”

Steve tugs him into his lap. “You sure?” He moves some hair behind his love’s ear. “Because I’d totally understand if you were feeling pressure about this whole thing. It’s a big to-do.”

“I like big to-do’s.”

“I know. But all of the big to-do’s I’ve witnessed here were traumatic and brought up painful memories of your past,” he points out. “I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted to skip this one.”

Loki leans against Steve. “You’re right. I’m frightened. I’m frightened something will happen. Thanos will come, or Odin will ruin it somehow. He’ll refuse to give you a long life even after you’ve earned it.” Or that Steve won’t want it after all, but he doesn’t tell him that.

“If he does that, then we’ll find another way. Your mother or your uncle.”

His throat tightens. “And if they can’t?”

Steve rocks him just a little. “Then I get to be with you for the rest of my life. And when I’m gone –“

“No,” he cuts in.

“Loki, when I’m gone, you’ll mourn me, but you’ll keep living to take care of our children. Eventually, you’ll find love again and marry someone else.”

“I won’t.” He doesn’t even want to think about it.

“I hope you will,” Steve tells him. “I want you to be happy.”

“I won’t be happy without you,” he insists.

“Well, we don’t have to worry about that. Not yet. Not for a long time.”

Loki takes a deep breath as Steve takes his hand and kisses the ring on his finger. “I’ll be fine so long as you’re with me,” the god insists.

“I’m going to be with you until you’re sick of me,” the artist promises. “And even then I won’t leave you.”

“You better not.” He kisses him. It’s a short kiss that is immediately followed by a longer one and a longer one.

Steve reluctantly places fingers between their lips. “We should call your mother back in.”

“Our mother,” Loki corrects him.

“Our mother,” he repeats then gives his husband’s thigh a slap. “Up you get.”

That mischievous smile appears. “Well now I don’t want to.”

He makes his voice stern but soft. “Kitten, behave now, and I’ll reward you later.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Loki kisses him once more before getting up. He finds his mother outside the door. “If you’re done eavesdropping, you can join us again.”

“I wasn’t eavesdropping,” she assures him. “You were both speaking too softly for me to hear.” She places a hand on his arm. “If you’d like to continue this later…”

“No. We need to get this done.” He escorts her back inside the room. “So Steve will go through the trial.”

“And win,” Steve says.

“And win,” Loki adds. “Then he will, what, go back to Earth until ceremony time?”

“Yes,” Frigga replies. “Though he really should go through the sword ceremony, too.”

“Sword ceremony?” Steve asks.

“Is that necessary?” Loki wonders. “I did that when I married Sigyn, and I haven’t reverted back to a boy.”

“It’s tradition,” she reminds him. “And Steve has not gone through the ceremony.”

“What ceremony is this?” the human asks. “What do I have to do?”

Loki doesn’t seem to have heard him. “He has no ancestors here. Can we just limit it to the bath?”

His eyebrows rise with concern. “Bath?”

“After all, he will have just completed the trial. That should be enough.”

The Queen takes a deep breath. “I suppose that does make sense. Let me check with your father –“

Loki corrects, “Odin.”

“…before agreeing,” she finishes.

“Bath?” Steve asks again.

“Yes,” his husband finally answers. “You and your attendants go to the bath house. There you purify yourself and wash away your old life while getting instruction on husbandly and fatherly duties.”

He doesn’t seem to be calmed by that. “My attendants?”

Loki tilts his head. “You’re just full of questions, aren’t you. Finally paying attention?” he teases.

His cheeks pink up just a bit. “That obvious?”

“And understandable.” He turns to his mother. “We should have the bath after the trial is completed. Then he can emerge clean and have Asgardianship bestowed upon him.”

Steve smiles at Loki’s phrasing. If anyone else talked like that, he’d think they were showing off. Not Loki though. That’s just how Loki talked.

“A noble plan,” Frigga agrees. “But then it should be the same day as the wedding.”

“Perhaps.” He just doesn’t want it all to overwhelm Steve.

Steve looks from one to the other. “I guess this isn’t something that happens very often.”

“No,” Frigga replies. “Not often at all. In fact it’s rare.” She smiles at him. “But it is welcome. I can think of no one better for my Mørk.”

He nods.

Loki gets back down to business. “I suggest trial the day before along with the bath and the granting of immortality.” He says the last word while doing air quotes. “Then the day of, we need only worry about the wedding.”

“Just remember to give Odin a copy of your speeches beforehand.”

Steve’s eyebrows shoot up. “Speeches?”

“Yes.” She looks at him. “You really weren’t paying attention were you.” She pats his arm. “After the ceremony and before the reception, you’ll address the people of Asgard. Odin will present you. Then Loki will speak. Then you.”

“What am I supposed to say?”

“How happy you are.”

A smile plays over Loki’s lips. “Steve is amazing at giving speeches. No doubt by the end of it everyone on Asgard will wish they were in my place.” The words have the desired effect of making the artist blush. It’s definitely one of his favorite things.

xxx

Storm sits in her chair and listens as Santo Vaccarro finishes his analysis of “Ozymandias”, a poem by Shelley. She can’t help but find it poetic that this young man who looks like he’s made of rock and codenamed Rockslide should be talking about a poem about finding a broken statue. Had it been a subconscious assignment on her part?

She gives him extra points for relating the poem not only to fallen empires of the past but also to the Sentinel program. “Well done, Santo. Thank you.” She looks at the clock. There’s only three minutes left. “We’ll continue tomorrow. And yes, I will continue to call people randomly, so be ready. You may talk quietly among yourselves until the bell rings.”

Immediately the noise level in the room increases ten-fold. Some fantastic timing caused her stomach to wait until the noise was up before growling. She checked her phone and finding nothing sent a text to Thor to see if he wanted to grab lunch. She gets a response quickly.

The bell rings, and the kids move in a mass to the door.

Thor enters once most of them are out. “I got your text.”

She can’t help but be amused. “I know. I saw your response.” She stands and accepts the kiss he gives her. “Let’s go out somewhere.”

“Alright.” He smiles.

They end up at a tavern where Thor can have a beer and they can both get something to eat.

That first sip of beer always seems to be the best. He’s had to get used to drinking it cold, though. He sets down his mug. “Loki and Steve are planning their Asgardian wedding with my mother today.”

Storm groans. “Are your parents still angry that we aren’t having a double wedding?”

“Nah. I think Mother has her hands full with Loki and Steve.” He gives her a smile.” Besides, Loki and Mother are perfectionists. It will take them a very long time to agree on anything.”

“Well, when it’s our turn, I’ll just let her handle everything,” she decides. “Maybe that’ll win me back some brownie points.”

“No need. They already love you,” he assures her. He fidgets a little. “The delay, it is only about Logan?” 

“Logan and the school,” she tells him. “I want to at least finish the year.”

“Yes. Of course.”

She narrows her eyes. “Did you think I was changing my mind about marrying you?”

“No.” He may be trying too hard. “No. Of course not.” Of course he had.

She smiles at him. “Of course not.” She can’t help but chuckle. “I do want to marry you, Thor. But you have to understand I’ve become very fond of my independence.”

“I do,” Thor tells her. “And I would feel the same were I in your position.” He takes her hand. “We do not need to marry this summer or the summer after. We will wait until you are ready to trade a sliver of your independence for the power of a god.” He grins, already feeling better.

She tilts her head. “I already have the power of a god. I used to be worshiped as one you know.”

“Oh. Right. I forgot.” He leans back, turning his beer mug with his fingers. “You’re as beautiful as a god.”

Her eyebrows go up. “So you think I’m as beautiful as you?”

He shrugs playfully. “Almost.”

Storm rolls her eyes. “Are all Asgardians as vain as you?”

“No. Their worse.” He lets that hang for a moment. “I’m joking. We are as vain as humans.”

“In other words, very.” She lightly kicks him under the table.

Thor wiggles his eyebrows at her.

“You realize when I become a god I’ll be more powerful than you,” she tells him.

He looks skeptical. “How do you figure that?”

“I beat you during our contest, remember?”

He squints his eyes as though thinking. “No. No. I don’t recall that at all.”

She balls up a napkin and throws it at him. “You have a horrible memory. Maybe I should send you back to your mother.”

“Maybe you should remind me how much power you have.” His tone is definitely suggestive.

She leans in and lowers her voice, making it sultry. “Maybe I will.”

With those three words, Thor is suddenly looking very forward to tonight.

xxx

Tony is at Camp Pendleton, a Marine Base, to demonstrate a new bomb disposal robot that Stark Enterprises has developed. It uses an improved controlling mechanism that gives the controller and the robot greater dexterity. Rhodey is with him to help translate Tony speak into military lingo.

The audience is impressed. “We’ve still got two other contractors to review. Once we’ve seen their demonstrations, we’ll contact you as to whether you’ve been awarded the contract.”

He scratches his nose. “Who are the other two? No wait. Let me guess.” He squints behind his aviators. “Hammer Industries and I’m gonna say Oscorp.”

“We can neither confirm nor deny.”

“Uh-huh.” He looks over at Rhodey who nods.

“Thank you for your time,” Rhodey says as he shakes hands with the attendees. The last in line is Secretary Ross. “Mr. Secretary.”

“Colonel Rhodes,” Ross replies. “That was an interesting presentation. Since when did you get on Stark Enterprises’ payroll?.”

“I’m not. I’m here as a favor to Tony,” he explains. “He needed a translator, and I was available.”

“I see.” He nods sagely. “That’s very kind of you. Tony’s presentation style is too flashy for my taste.”

Rhodey ignores the comment. “I’m surprised to see you here, Sir. Are you re-joining the military? Or is this a coincidence.”

“A happy coincidence,” he replies. He looks over at Tony. “That was impressive, Stark.”

“I know,” Tony says as he finishes packing up the controller.

“Think you’ll get the contract?”

He shrugs. “We’ve got a 50-50 shot.”

“That much?”

Tony presses his lips together. “Hammer is no competition. Oscorp has more contacts in this administration than I do. Otherwise it’d be an 80-20 shot.”

“I see.” Ross puts his hands in his pockets. “Well, good luck.”

Two pairs of brown eyes look at him in mild surprise. “That’s it?” Tony asks. “No questions about where Bruce is?”

“We’ll find him,” the Secretary of State tells him. “It’ll probably happen when he wrecks another major city, which is unfortunate, but we’ll get him eventually. I just hope the collateral damage isn’t too great.” He looks directly at Tony. “I imagine it’ll be worse than the last time given that the Avengers are no longer babysitting him.”

Tony’s eyes drop. The last time had been bad, but he blamed Wanda for that more than anyone. “Something tells me you’re gonna have a long wait.”

“I hope so.” Ross pauses. “Though I suppose it works for you either way since you have the contract for the clean-up of these types of incidents. You get to clear your conscience and line your pocket book at the same time.”

Rhodey presses his lips together. That’s something he’s has a problem with, and Tony knows it. But someone has to clean it up.

Tony feels the need to justify that. “The money I get through the contracts barely covers the salaries of the people doing the job.”

“Sure.” That single word from Ross’ mouth somehow conveys his belief that the rest is more than made up by whatever reverse engineering or low real estate prices Stark Enterprises gets from doing the cleanup. He isn’t entirely wrong.

XXX

Wanda and Helena are making marbles float in the air and dance around. They are each using about six or seven of them. The ones that Helena is controlling are doing an intricate ballet, circling around each other in ever-changing patterns that are almost mesmerizing. Wanda’s bump into each other continually. She’s trying to get them into a pattern similar to the solar system, but it’s proving difficult.

“Yeah, whatever you’re doing isn’t working,” Helena tells her.

“Yes, I can see this.” The words come out a bit testily. She’s trying. She really is. But it feels like anything can affect her magic. Some days it’s easy. Some days everything crashes together, and it doesn’t want to obey. She grabs the marbles out of the air and exhales sharply through her nose.

The other woman has hers float back into her hand. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Is it Pietro? I bet it’s Pietro. Did he do something stupid again?” She wouldn’t put it past him. He’s gorgeous, but he can be an ass sometimes.

Wanda exhales. “No. I think I am just tired.” She rubs the bridge of her nose. “I have not been sleeping so good.”

“No? Something wrong?” Helena looks mildly concerned.

She shakes her head. “Just strange dreams. Then I can’t go back to sleep.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“There is nothing to talk about,” she says. “I do not remember them. I only know I am being not good enough.”

Helena asks, “In the dreams?”

“Yes. In the dreams.” But she knows the dreams are just bringing out what she’s been feeling lately.

“My Da says dreams are a way we talk to ourselves.” She shrugs. “Mine say some weird shit.”

Wanda chuckles. “I can never remember my dreams. As soon as I wake, they begin to fade until there is nothing but the feeling left.” It’s that feeling that’s been keeping her awake lately.

“Yeah.”

Pietro walks over to them. “Uh oh. Such long faces. I hope you aren’t talking about me.”

Both women roll their eyes.

He gives them both a kiss on the cheek.

“Sorry, P, but we rarely talk about you,” Helena tells him with a pat on the arm.

“Yes,” his sister agrees. “You are not so interesting.”

“Ha ha,” he says without humor. “And here I am to ask you both to dinner. Maybe I should invite Sam instead.”

“No, don’t do that. We would love dinner. So long as you do not steal off our plates.”

He holds up his right hand. “I promise not to take anything from your plates until you tell me it’s okay.”

His sister checks behind his back to make sure he is not crossing his fingers. “Okay. I accept this.” She looks at his girlfriend.

Helena nods. “Yeah. That’s fine with me, too.”

Pietro smiles. “Should we invite Vision, too?”

“Vision is in New York City to review their security,” Wanda replies.

“Oh. Too bad.” He doesn’t look particularly put out by it.

“More Wanda for us,” Helena declares as she takes the other woman’s arm. They’ve gotten closer since they’ve started training together every week or so.

“Let us have pizza and movie night.” Wanda looks at her brother. “Unless you had special craving.”

“Ooh special twin powers. My special craving is for pizza.”

Helena laughs. “You two are weird. I like it.”

They get three large pizzas and head to the rec area hoping no one will be there. They find Sam and Clint having an intense foosball match. “Is that pizza?” As soon as the archer asks, Sam wins a goal. “Aw.”

“You shouldn’t have gotten distracted,” he says. He looks over at the others. “That does smell good.”

“You havin’ a pizza and movie night?” Clint asks, abandoning the foosball table.

“Yes. Want to join?” Wanda offers as she sits on the couch.

“Depends. What movie are you watching?” He puts a friendly hand on her shoulder.

“We haven’t chosen yet.” She looks up at him. “Do you have any suggestions?”

“Always. What kind of movie are you wanting to see?”

Wanda, Pietro, and Helena look at each other. Pietro finally answers, “We were going to see what the tv recommends and then decide.”

He gives them a skeptical look. “I’m gonna get my own pizza. I bet you’ll still be deciding what to watch when I get back.”

Sam looks at him heading to the door. “So you forfeit the game?”

“I was winning,” he protests.

“I got the last shot, and we’re not done.”

“Yeah. Fine. Whatever. You want pizza?”

“Hells yeah.” Sam follows him out.

Wanda smiles at their exchange. It’s nice to have Clint here again even if only for a little while. “Do you think he is right? About the choosing a movie.”

“Probably,” Helena replies.

He is right. When he and Sam return with a pizza of their own, they are still trying to decide what to watch. He holds his hand out. “Give me the remote.” He goes to the search. Before he enters anything, he looks at the audience. He considers Animal House but thinks it might be a little raunchier than he’d be comfortable with. “We’re going to go classic.” He pulls up Raiders of the Lost Ark. “Have any of you seen this one?”

“I have,” Sam says. 

“You don’t count.” When no one else speaks up, he starts the movie.

xxx

The rec room is finally empty of everyone but Pietro and Helena. They’re on the couch kissing. It started innocently enough. It’s not so innocent anymore. For the first time tonight, Pietro’s hand slips under her shirt. “Stay,” he requests.

“Only for a little while.”

“No. All night.”

She pulls back. “I can’t. Not tonight. Maybe next week.” She gets up and pulls him off the couch.

“You always say that,” he complains.

“Well I do have a kingdom to run.” She taps his nose. “And as sexy as you are, I need to get back to it.”

He grins. “You think I’m sexy?”

She rolls her eyes. “Like you don’t already think that.” She pulls him toward the door. “Come on. Let’s have a quick shag before I have to go.”

“I specialize in quick.” He winks at her.

“I know. Makes you damn near perfect.” She smirks. “Until I want it slow. Then you’re completely worthless.”

“Oh really?” He picks her up and runs her to his room. “Quick is good.”

“Quick can be good. Slow can be better.” She rubs his jaw. “Put me down, and I’ll show you.” When her feet are back on the ground, she steps back. Her hands slide down her torso then lift up her shirt as her eyes never waver from him.

Pietro sits on the bed, jaw agape, watching her remove each article of clothing she has on. Each time she tosses the item at him until she’s only in a black bra and panties. That thing in the movies where time slows down and everything is in slow-motion, that is literally happening to Pietro.

Helena stops with her hands on the clasp of her bra. She smiles. “So you see the benefits of slow.”

Her voice sounds so deep. He blinks and returns to normal time. “Sorry. What?”

She smirks. She knew he had been using his powers. “I said you now see the benefits of slow.”

“Yes. Yes I do.” His eyes roam over her body.

She licks her lips. “Good.” She unhooks her bra. “This isn’t fair.”

“What isn’t fair.”

“I’m about to be naked, and you still have all your clothes on.” She raises an eyebrow.

He stands. “Then I will make things more even.”

“Slowly,” Helena tells him.

Pietro complies as best he can. He mostly succeeds. He only adds speed for his shoes and socks. He figures that isn’t very sexy anyway.

She gives him a displeased look but lets it slide.

He stops when he’s in his underwear. “Now I am wearing more than you.”

Helena nods and lets the bra slide off her shoulders. “Better?”

He smiles. “Better.” He takes a step closer.

She reaches out and strokes his chest.

He grabs her arms and pulls her in for a hungry kiss.

Helena jumps up and wraps her legs around his waist. It makes him stagger back until he falls onto the bed. They giggle before resuming their kisses. His hands stroke her back. She grinds against him, the thin fabric of their underwear making the movement more frustrating than satisfying. She pulls hers off first then his. She gets back on top of him, her knees on either side of him.

“Slow is good,” she tells him.

“Slow is frustrating,” he replies.

“Maybe I should tie you up then.” She holds his wrists down.

“My wrists don’t control my hips.” He thrusts up to prove it.

She giggles. “No they don’t.” She kisses him again. As she does, she reaches down and lowers herself onto him. “Mmm. That’s nice.”

“You’re telling me.” Pietro takes advantage of having a free hand by squeezing her ass.

Helena sits up to get a better angle. She places her hands on his chest and moves her body up and back.

“Tell me when,” he reminds her.

“Don’t I always?” She watches him as she moves, sees the pleasure and growing need in his eyes.

“Soon?”

“No. Maybe,” she replies between heavy breaths. She places his fingers against her clit. “Here.” His fingers vibrate quickly, and she moves them to where she needs. Her body moves with more determination. “Almost. Almost.” She moans. “Oh yes. Now. Now, P!”

Pietro’s body begins to move quickly, his cock vibrating inside her. He comes moments later.

Helena’s hands are grasping his arms in a tight grip. She collapses against him and pants for breath. “You give quickie a whole new meaning.”

He laughs. “You’re welcome.” He strokes her back as he shifts slightly to get more comfortable. “Stay for a little while longer.”

“Five minutes. Just until I recover.” She kisses his chest.

“Okay. Five hours.”

“Minutes,” she corrects him knowing full well he did that on purpose. “Five minutes. Ten if you’re a good boy.”

“I am always a good boy.”

“Liar. If you were, I wouldn’t be here.” She looks up at him. “It isn’t any Midgardian that can hold the interest of a goddess and queen.”

He chuckles. “I will tell my sister this next time she says I am being stupid.”

“You tell her. And thank her for bringing you up proper.”

He groans at that, which only makes her giggle. “I don’t think I like you and my sister being such friends.”

“Too bad. Even when we break up, I’ll still be Wanda’s friend.”

“I’m doomed.”

“Yes. Yes you are.” She smiles and rests her head on his chest. Beneath her ear, she can hear his heart beating steady and sure. She knows if she lets herself, she could fall in love with him. That scares her. It’s also why she doesn’t stay the night anymore. It’s easier this way. Safer. Safe is good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Hope you are doing well. The sword ceremony and ritual bath were from a website called ranker dot com that has a Viking wedding traditions and rituals list.
> 
> Ross meeting Tony & Rhodey was not coincidental. Ross is trying to use Tony’s guilt against him.
> 
> No new chapter next week as it is the weekend of American Thanksgiving. (Yes, Canadians, I know we have it way too late in the season. Your date makes way more sense.) I’ll be back in 2 weeks. Until next time…


	276. To Wander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wanders through Asgard and finds himself at the Bifrost. Wanda has things to discuss with Sam. Loki crashes Steve's training.  
>  **Pairings:** Steve  & Loki (explicit), Helena & Pietro, Wanda & Vision   
> **Explicit Content:** Anal Sex

When Loki realizes how bored Steve is with the discussion of the guest list, he sends his husband off with a kiss. “Go explore,” he instructs. “Someday this will be your home, and these will be your people.” It feels odd saying it when he’s not even sure if the Asgardians are his own people. They certainly aren’t his people by right of blood, but Thor and Frigga would argue that they are his by right of heart and connection. He was raised here. He supposes that makes him Asgardian at least a little.

“But we’re still planning the wedding,” Steve replies.

“No, we,” Loki gestures to his mother and himself, “are planning the wedding. You are bored and wishing you were back home. Besides, you don’t know who any of these people are, and your questions are only slowing us down. So go explore Asgard. I’ll come find you when we’ve done.”

“You sure?”

“Positive.” He kisses him softly. “Go before I change my mind.”

Steve looks over at Frigga who nods with a smile. “Okay. Good luck.” He leaves quickly, happy to no longer have to hear the discussions of which leaders and diplomats from which planets should be invited. At least it was spiced up by talk of who slept with or tried to kill whom and how that should factor into the seating arrangements. Still, since Steve doesn’t know who any of them were, he found it very confusing.

He immediately heads out of the palace and onto the streets. His Midgardian clothes draw attention, and many people know exactly who he is. (He can’t always tell if the stares are because of the clothes or because they recognize him.) He smiles and waves to the kids who stare or peek or gape. They each react differently. Most of the time it fills him with hope and a few chuckles.

Sometimes he gets stopped. “How are you, Prince Steve? It’s good to see you.”

“I’m good.” Steve clasps their forearms. “How are you?”

The answers vary. He listens and nods in understanding. He asks questions if there’s something he’s not familiar with. They are only too happy to explain or at least try to.

Eventually Steve makes his way to the Rainbow Bridge. Across is the Bifrost gate. He can’t resist going over to take a look at the stars. He puts his hands in his pockets and walks across. Somewhere in the center, he wonders where Loki went over, letting go after Odin rejected him. He wishes he knew the spot so he could take a moment there and give thanks that the god was returned. He gives thanks anyway and continues to the building at the end of the bridge.

“Steve Rogers, you really don’t want to discuss wedding plans,” Heimdall teases when the man enters.

“Can you blame me? I already went through it once.” He looks out at the stars. “How’s the universe?”

“Any part of it in particular?”

Steve searches a moment. Then he points to the upper right. “There.”

“Mmm. Over there is the Nova Empire. They are headquartered on Xandar.”

“The Nova Empire. That doesn’t sound good.”

Heimdall laughs. “Most civilizations call themselves empires. I’m not sure why that is. The Nova are actually one of the better ones,” he tells Steve. “They’re made up of different races – Xandarians, Krylorians, Aakon, and several others. Xandar was recently attacked, but they’ve survived and are rebuilding.”

“Wow.” He appreciates that Heimdall is letting him silently process that. “How many different races are there?”

“In the universe? Thousands.”

“Any we should keep clear of?” Steve asks.

“Many. The Kree, the Dark Elves, the Sovereign, and the Skrull to name a few.”

He wrinkles his nose. “I’ve met some Dark Elves. They almost killed Loki. I didn’t like them.”

“No I imagine not.”

“Not all of them are like that though, right? I mean, there is good and bad of every kind of person. It’s just the ones who followed that one guy.”

Heimdall shrugs. “I suppose that depends on your perspective.”

Steve gives him a look. “You could say that about anything.”

“Yes. Your Thanksgiving for instance.”

“I don’t know if it’s _my_ Thanksgiving, but I get your point.”

His golden eyes stare blandly at the Midgardian.

“I do,” Steve assures him. “The original Thanksgiving dinner is celebrated for the natives helping the pilgrims. Great. Except then the pilgrims took the natives’ land and killed them with smallpox and other diseases.” That makes him wonder. “Did you see that?”

“Some of it. I saw you.”

“Me?” He sounds surprised.

“Well you were kind of a big deal.” Heimdall smiles. “I even told Loki about you.”

“You did? You didn’t.” Steve studies Heimdall. “You didn’t.”

“I did,” he assures him. “We thought you might be a long lost Asgardian at first.”

The Captain chuckles at that. “You must ‘a realized pretty quick that wasn’t the case.”

“There were some big clues, yes.”

Steve scratches the back of his head. “Loki must have thought me, well, he must have thought I wasn’t much to bother about.” He secretly hopes Loki was interested in him even then.

Heimdall isn’t sure how to answer. “He was more interested in how you came to be. But he did seem sad when I told him about your sacrifice. I remember him calling it a waste. He always enjoyed hearing tales of your adventures.”

“Did you tell him when I came back?”

He shakes his head. “By then, he had already betrayed Asgard and was assumed dead.”

“You mean Asgard had already betrayed him,” Steve corrects. “At the very least, you betrayed each other.”

“That is a matter of opinion,” the guardian replies.

“Not really.” He studies Heimdall a moment. “Did you know? You must of known. You must have heard Odin and Frigga argue about whether to tell Loki or not.”

“I am bound to serve the King of Asgard.”

“Just following orders?” Steve accuses.

“I was as good a friend as Loki had,” Heimdall tells him in defense. “He would often come here and ask what was going on in the other realms.”

“And you would answer him, telling him about the lives of people on different worlds but never telling him the truth about himself.”

“It was not my secret to tell.”

That explanation is the only one that makes sense to Steve. He nods, not satisfied but knowing he won’t get a better answer. “Did Loki come here often?”

“As a boy, yes. I’m older than he and Thor. When Thor and his friends were off and he was done with Frigga’s lessons, he would come here and learn about the other words. He used to tell me he was destined for great things.”

Steve wonders if Loki believed it or if he was trying to convince himself. Either way, he had been right. But that one line from the Harry Potter books played in his head, the one about Voldemort accomplishing great things, terrible things, but great. “He was right.”

“I suppose he was,” the All-Seer admits. “But royalty is usually destined for greatness.”

“You’d know better than I would I guess. I’ve learned it’s best to judge people for themselves and not where they’re from or how they grew up.”

“A wise thing to do,” he says. “But not everyone has the judgment to do that.”

Steve nods. “And then there are people like Loki who have a hard time letting people in. They’re so used to putting on a façade that it’s all they know how to do.” He looks directly at the golden eyes. “Doesn’t help that who he really is was kept from him.”

He acknowledges that with a nod.

“Sorry. I just feel very protective of him. Especially after…everything here.”

“Of course.” Heimdall gives a supportive smile. “I’m glad you found each other. You’re exactly what he needed.”

“I hope so. I’m trying to be.” He turns away from the stars to look back down the Rainbow Bridge to the palace where Loki is. He misses him. “So what was Loki’s favorite place to hear about?”

The All-Seer thinks back. “He always wanted to hear about someplace new.” He smiles. “But he inevitably asked about three places – Vanaheim, Asgard, and Midgard.”

Steve chuckles. “Let me guess. Vanaheim because of Frigga’s family. Asgard because he wanted to be well-informed. And Midgard…” He thinks. “Midgard because you were worshipped as gods there.”

Heimdall laughs. “That about covers it.”

“And I bet he asked about Asgard most.”

“He used to tell me that information was power. I told him if that were the case, I’d be the most powerful Asgardian ever.”

“And what did he say?” Steve wonders.

“He said that I was. He also said I was too nice to put it to any good use.”

Blue eyes looked closer at the tall imposing Asgardian. “He had a crush on you. I’d bet anything that he had a crush on you.”

He didn’t deny it. In fact the small smile pretty much confirmed it.

“Should I be jealous?” Steve wonders.

“No, Prince Steve. The ring on your finger should assure you of that.”

“You’re right. You’re right.” He feels better. And really, he can’t blame Loki for having a crush on Heimdall. Hell, _he_ has a crush on Heimdall. But Loki is the love of his life. He’d never jeopardize that. He knows Loki wouldn’t jeopardize that, either. He has a strong urge to return to his love. “I should go back. Thank you for the conversation.”

“My pleasure,” the golden-eyed Asgardian replies. “Come by any time.”

Steve says a final goodbye and heads back up the Rainbow Bridge.

xxx

Sam meets Wanda at the door of his office. “I thought we could go get some coffee or something. Maybe head outside. The weather is beautiful.” He adds, “If you want.”

Wanda is there to speak to him as both a friend and a therapist. She’s tried other councilors, but she likes Sam best. She smiles. “I would like that.”

“How is your day going?” he asks as he leads her to the elevator.

“It is well. Yours?”

“Not bad. Did you enjoy Thanksgiving?”

She smiles. “Oh yes. I ate much too much.” She pats her stomach as she fondly remembers the turkey and mashed potatoes and so much more. “How was your family?”

“Good. A little stressful at times, but it was all good,” Sam tells her. He lets her get into the elevator first.

“Can we get hot chocolate instead of coffee?” she asks him.

He chuckles. “You can get whatever you want,” he tells her.

They head to the cafeteria. Wanda gets her hot chocolate. Sam gets a soda. They head outside to one of the picnic tables.

Wanda is already wearing a jacket. She is usually cold inside, and it’s perfect for the weather outside. There’s a chill in the air but also a warm sun to keep it comfortable. She sits and wraps her hands around her paper cup and feels the warmth it gives.

“How is training going?” Sam asks.

She gives a little frown and a shrug. “I am still having a hard time.”

“But you’re getting stronger,” he points out. “At least that’s what Loki tells me.”

“He is a good teacher, but I disappoint him.” She blows on her drink and takes a tentative sip. It’s still too hot and burns her tongue.

“You don’t disappoint him. He’d tell you if you disappointed him,” Sam says. “He might lie about everything else, but he’d tell you the truth about that.”

She nods but isn’t completely convinced.

“I hear you’re going to be training with Steve, too.”

“Yes. I am nervous,” Wanda admits.

“Don’t be. Steve’s a pussycat,” he tells her. “He’ll work you hard, but you’ll be better for it.”

She nods. “I have heard stories of him and Loki fighting each other. Some people here were there. They said it was very…intense.”

Sam furrows his brow. “You mean when Loki came and tried to take over Earth?”

“No. At S.H.I.E.L.D. They were fighting to show the agents their skill?” She wasn’t really clear on that part. “Or maybe they were practicing.”

He shrugs. “I was never part of S.H.I.E.L.D. But that was probably pretty early in their relationship. So I bet it was intense.”

Wanda blushes slightly. “They are still intense sometimes.” She remembers their wedding and the way they still look at each other when they think no one is noticing.

“That’s true.” He studies her as he says, “Your brother is in a pretty intense relationship right now.”

She presses her lips together then drinks her cocoa. She swallows the warm liquid and feels it travel down her throat. “Helena doesn’t come around so often. Maybe once a week or so.”

“Still, I’ve seen them together.”

“When Loki isn’t there.” She smirks. “Even Pietro is not so dumb as to be kissing his daughter in front of him, even if she does kiss him anyway.” She laughs. “He gets so embarrassed.”

“You and Helena certainly seem to get along,” Sam observes.

“Yes. I like her. His other girlfriends would just be…” She searches her mind for the right word. “…easy? No. Appeasing.” She’s not sure that’s right either. “Helena challenges him. But she knows I am his sister and get to keep him in line first.”

“That’s important to you?”

She stops to consider the question. “For a long time, it was only the two of us. We were the most important people to each other.”

“Were?” The word jumped out at Sam.

Wanda hadn’t realized she used the past tense. “Are,” she corrects with a frown. “Are,” she insists. She takes another sip of her drink. “Things have changed. We are no longer together as much as we were.”

“That’s good though, right?” he asks. “It means you have a better support system, more friends, no need to exact revenge on anyone.”

She gives him a displeased look.

“So…not good?” He blinks innocently.

“We had our reasons. We had been terrorized by the name Stark.”

“I’m not saying you didn’t.” Soda on the table, he holds it with both hands. “That name gave you something to focus on, a goal to work toward. You haven’t had that for over a year. And now your brother has a girlfriend.”

“He is allowed,” she says.

Sam chuckles. “Well I’m sure he’s glad about that.”

Wanda’s head tilts as she looks at him. “You think me controlling.”

“I think you’re protective and for good reason. I think he’s protective of you, too. But luckily for him, Vision seems asexual.”

She leans back in surprise. “Vision? Why would it matter about Vision.”

“Girl, please. Anyone with eyes can see you’re infatuated with him.”

Her brows furrow. “I don’t....” She looks around then leans in. “Vision does not give me gas. That is not how that works.”

“What?” Sam slaps his forehead as he laughs. “Infatuated not flatulence.” He tries to explain as he laughs, “Infatuated means you like him. Like, like him like him. You’ve got a crush.” He’s still laughing. “Flatulence.”

Wanda kicks him lightly under the table. “Don't make fun. I don’t know all your words.”

“I’m not making fun. I think it’s awesome. Best laugh I’ve had all day.” He grins at her. “If it helps, there are times I think he likes you back.”

“I think he does, too, sometimes. But he needs to learn more about himself.” Her thumb travels over her paper cup. “He is so very interesting though.”

“Oh yeah. You’ve got it bad.”

She wrinkles her nose at him. “I thought you were supposed to be helping me.”

“I am. I’m trying.” He gives another chuckle before putting his mind to sobering up. “Still having nightmares?”

“A few. Not as many when Vision is around,” she notices.

“What about when Helena is here?”

She shrugs. “That could be as much about training as it is her having sex with my brother.”

“Well that’s true.” He turns his drink. “So which do you think it is?”

She stares at the contents in her cup. “I like when she is here. She is someone I can talk to.”

“But then your brother gets her.”

“Yes. I’m glad. He seems happy.”

Sam slowly nods. “But you lose both of them. I remember when we moved in here, you both had trouble sleeping alone.”

“Yes. We rarely slept alone after our parents died. But we’re getting used to it,” she tells him.

“Only he doesn’t have to get used to it, not every night anyway.”

“She does not stay,” Wanda informs him. “Helena told me she does not like to stay the night.”

“Really?” Sam is surprised. “That’s interesting. So I guess there isn’t much to be jealous of.”

Wanda nods. “No there isn’t.”

“Do you know why?”

She shrugs. “Probably because my brother snores.”

“Right.” He points at her. “I remember you had a hard time sleeping without it when you first separated.”

“Yes. The sound machine helped. Thank you.”

Sam smiles. “You’re welcome. But given that this all happened 6 months ago, you don’t have to thank me anymore.”

She smiles. “Then I thank you for other reasons.”

“Watch it. Vision might get jealous.” He winks at her playfully.

“Maybe he should be,” she challenges.

“Nah. I seen the way you look at him. And you sure don’t look at me that way.” He takes a drink of his soda.

“This is for the best since you don’t look at me the way you look at some others.”

His eyebrows rise. “Others?”

She counts on her fingers. “Carol’s friend, Natasha, Maria, Lindsey, Deena. Should I go on?” Her smile is smug. “You are a big flirt, Sam Wilson.”

“Nothing wrong with that. Just ask Loki.”

“Yes but Loki looks at no one the way he looks at Steve.”

“Well they are married,” he retorts. “Just married at that.”

Her eyes again go to her cup. “I hope I am that happy one day.”

“You and me both.” Sam smiles. “You’re a good woman, Wanda. And you’re doing fine. No one expects you to be perfect. Hell, I’m as close to perfect as they come, and even I’m not perfect.”

That makes her smile. She looks up at him.

He puts the tip of his finger on the table. “You belong here,” he tells her with absolute certainty. “You wouldn’t be here if you didn’t.”

Wanda nods. “Sometimes I feel I’m here because of my brother.”

“Not true,” Sam tells her. “You are an incredibly powerful sorceress. If not for you, what happened in Sokovia would have been much worse.”

“If I had killed Tony as planned…”

“Or talked to him?” he counters. “Violence isn’t always the answer. In fact, it really should be a last resort.”

A sadness comes into her eyes. “When you live at war, violence is the only language you learn.”

“Really? ‘Cause you speak English really well.”

Wanda rolls her eyes. “You know what I mean.”

“I do. But now you have other options,” Sam reminds her. “I just want to make sure you know that.”

“I do. Thanks to you and Steve and the others.” She gives a small smile. It fades slowly. “I still have nightmares about it. And I feel just as helpless and scared in them as I did then.” Sudden tears roll down her cheeks. “And when I wake up, Pietro is not there, and for a moment I think I’ve lost him, too.”

He puts a hand on her arm. “That must be very difficult.”

She nods. “I ask JARVIS where he is, and he tells me he is in his room sleeping, snoring.” The corners of her mouth quirk up. “And I am so grateful I did not fail him.”

“You didn’t,” Sam assures her. “You kept him safe. He kept you safe.”

“If I had lost him…” She squeezes her eyes shut, and more tears fall.

He squeezes her arm. “You didn’t.”

She wipes her cheeks as she nods. Her eyes look up at Sam. “Thank you. Thank you for listening.”

“Of course. I’m here any time you need to talk,” he tells her in a gentle voice. “You’re an amazing woman, Wanda. And in all honesty, you deserve to be here more than me. I mean, you’re the one with the powers.”

“And you’re the one with courage and heart, far more than I have.” She wipes more tears away. “I understand why Steve values you so highly.”

That makes Sam practically beam. “I just stand next to him and get shot at by the guys shooting at him.”

“Not true. Well partly true. But you are an inspiration.” She smiles. “And a good friend.”

“Happy to be of service.”

“Now perhaps I can be friend to you,” she offers. “How are things with Maria?”

Sam takes a breath as he considers the question. “They are…fine. It’s a rebound thing,” he tells her. “Doesn’t really mean anything.”

She nods knowingly. “You should find a nice girl. Maybe Natasha can set you up.”

A pained expression comes to his face. “No. No thank you.”

“Then we will set you up on one of those apps. Timber.”

“Tinder,” Sam corrects her. “And no. I’m old fashioned that way. Probably why I get along with Steve so well.”

xxx

Steve is in the parkour gym practicing moves with his shield. He’s in full uniform. He wants to simulate a real-world simulation as much as possible. That means there are support staff firing at him with paint balls. 

Before they got started he tried to make it very clear that they could get hurt. He wouldn’t break their limbs or anything, but his shield does pack a wallop. No one had left.

He blocks three shots with his shield before throwing himself at the shooter. The metal knocks the gun up allowing him to throw a soft (for him) punch into her gut. As she doubles over, he pulls her around, using her as a shield to more incoming paintballs. He throws his shield at the new shooter before running toward another.

It’s a good workout for him. He finds the best ones are the ones that require him to think and calculate on the fly. It keeps him focused.

A familiar voice calls out as he’s jumps up to catch his returning shield.

“Is this how the great Captain America trains?”

Steve’s head whips around to see Loki in his leathers, the crown with his shortened horns on his head. He holds a hand up, signaling to the others to stop the action. He smiles at his husband. “You think you can do better?”

“It’s really hard to take you seriously in that helmet.”

“And those horns, are they supposed to be serious?”

Loki smiles as he walks toward him. “Rematch, Captain?”

“Thought you’d never ask.” He puts the shield on his back and gets into a fighting stance. “Allons-nous commencer?”

The god pulls two daggers from his waist. “Already playing dirty, Captain?” He holds one dagger high and the other low. “Toujours un plaisir.” He runs forward, pirouetting around Steve as he slashes.

Steve blocks one and jumps out of the way of the other. He grabs his paint-splattered shield quickly stops the daggers again. “Weapons, Kitten? Don’t think you can beat me without them?”

Loki takes a step back. He re-sheathes the daggers and holds his hands out to the side.

“You aren’t exactly unarmed.”

Green eyes roll. “Fine.” He plucks the dozen or so daggers from their sheathes and hands them to the person closest to him. “Est-ce mieux?”

Steve plucks the shield from his back and places it on the ground. Next he takes off his helmet and drops it next to his shield. “Oui. Est-ce mieux.”

Loki smiles.

Both men stride toward each other, meeting in blurred blows and blocks from arms and legs.

Everyone around them watches in fascination. A few crouch down to get a different angle of the action. “Please God let this be recorded. I need to watch it at half speed.”

“At least,” the woman next to him says.

Loki’s moves are graceful, almost balletic. The Captain’s are more like a gymnast. He uses his entire body and the environment around him to find an advantage. He throws a punch that Loki twirls to miss. The god uses the momentum to drive his elbow into the Captain’s side.

Cap grabs his wrist and throws him over his shoulder.

He lands with a thunk but gets right back up. “A lucky move.”

“I don’t believe in luck.”

The god straightens the crown on his head. “Is that so.”

“It is. Ready for more, Kitten?” There’s a hunger in the blue eyes.

“For you? Always.”

“Daaaaaaamn,” one of the newer security personnel says as the two men fight once more.

Steve pins Loki’s wrists to a wall. Both men are breathing heavily from their fight. Loki licks his lips. “They’re watching, Captain.”

He had forgotten they were there. He had forgotten the rest of the world existed. “Right.”

The god smiles. “Meet me in our room.”

Steve nods and lets go of his wrists.

Loki saunters over to the person holding his daggers and takes them back. He looks over his shoulder at Steve. “Make it snappy.” Then he disappears.

After staring at the empty spot for a moment, Steve grabs his helmet and shield. “Great work, everyone. Thanks for your help.” He rushes out, leaving a bewildered group of staff.

They look at each other. 

Steve sticks his head back in. “Uh. Everyone, pair up and practice hand-to-hand combat. Bye.” He rushes off again. He runs full speed to his room crashing through doors and taking stairs until he’s finally inside. He shuts the door behind him and looks at Loki still in his leather. “You look amazing.”

“I always look amazing. Now put down that shield and helmet and come over here and kiss me.”

Crashing against him, Steve kisses hungrily. His fingers search for the clasps to get the clothes off his husband. “I need you.”

“I know.” He smiles when Steve bites his lip. “I need you, too. And I adore you in your uniform.”

“I know,” Steve says.

There’s no more talking. There’s tugging and fumbling and falling on the bed. Steve pins Loki’s wrists down as he rubs against him. He bites and sucks on the long neck below him.

Loki lifts his pelvis, meeting Steve’s erection with his own. He feels teeth against his shoulder and a glorious pain they bring. He moans in appreciation.

Steve takes the opportunity to unfasten Loki’s pants and pull them off.

“Your turn.” He licks his lips as he watches his husband strip to nothing. “Bravo. Can I get an encore tomorrow?”

“Maybe.” Steve gets the lube. “Probably.”

Unable to help himself, he rolls over and slaps his husband’s ass.

Steve turns in surprise. “Loki?”

“It’s just so perfect and slappable.”

His eyes narrow. Jumping on the bed, he forces Loki onto his stomach. “Bad, Kitten.” He slaps his husband’s ass. Then he bites it. “God you’re delicious.”

Loki chuckles. “I’m glad you think so. Now hurry, Darling. I need you in me.” He opens his legs.

Steve adds lube to his fingers. “Soon.” He pushes a finger into his love even as he continues to bite the gods ass and hip. Almost immediately he adds another finger.

Hands fist into the sheets as Loki moans. “Yes. More.”

He’s happy to oblige. He adds a third finger as he continues to stretch him. He kisses up Loki’s spine. “This weekend we’ll go to Brooklyn. We’ll have Chinese food then go back to our place for some art.”

“Sounds wonderful. But less talking,” Loki requests. “I want you possessing me.”

Steve lubes up his own cock. “Hands and knees,” he orders. He’s pleased to see his husband obeying. He lines up behind him and pushes in. He puts his slicked hand around Loki’s cock. Then he starts slow but deep. But soon he’s moving faster and harder.

Loki pushes back as both grunt in pleasure. He buries his face in his pillow to stifle his moan of pleasure as he ejaculates onto the duvet.

Behind him, Steve’s face is contorted in concentration. “Almost there.”

He collapses onto the bed, bringing Steve with him.

After taking a moment to recover, he resumes thrusting. “Almost…” Finally he cries out when he reaches his orgasm. He kisses Loki’s shoulder and neck. “You’re so sexy.”

“Back at you. I’m sorry I crashed your training,” Loki says, “but I saw you in your uniform and couldn’t resist.” He shifts slightly to get more comfortable.

“Liar. You aren’t sorry at all,” Steve says. “In fact, I bet you planned for this exact result.”

A smile appears on his lips. “You know me too well, Darling.”

“Getting there.” His hand moves down and wraps around Loki’s cock. He slowly strokes it. “I love you in leather.”

Loki turns his head for a kiss while reaching back to squeeze Steve’s ass. The stroking hovers somewhere between comforting and arousing. “I take it you aren’t needed anytime soon?”

“They know how to get ahold of me.” He licks his husband’s ear.

“True.” Loki rolls onto his back to more easily kiss Steve. All the while that gentle stroking is beginning to have an effect. Blood is flowing down, hardening him slowly. They continue kissing, tasting each other, never getting enough. 

It’s times like this that Loki begins to fear what will come next. He has to force himself to stay in the present, enjoy the moment. Being with Steve makes it easier. “I love you.” He needs him to know that.

“Love you back,” Steve replies. “I’ll always love you back.”

Those words fill Loki’s heart. He’s certain no more beautiful words have ever been spoken. But then Steve opens his mouth once more.

“Je t’adore, mon chat.”

“Je t’adore aussi, mon capitaine. Pour toujours.”

Steve’s blue eyes look directly into Loki’s green. “Pour toujours.”

Forever only seems plausible when it comes to Steve Rogers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all! Hope you have had a good two weeks. 
> 
> The image of Loki visiting Heimdall at the Bifrost and asking lots of questons was thanks to skydancer2000 (ff), who also wanted to know what was up with Wanda. I’m not gonna lie – I made myself cry while writing Wanda and Sam’s conversation. But I may just be hormonal. Anyway, I hope it felt believable, like a conversation they might have.
> 
> Thank you so much for your support. I wouldn’t be writing this without you. Also, Avengers Infinity War trailer!! (Sorry. Just had to get that out. I am very excited by Steve’s beard.) Until next time…

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Moral Dilemma #87](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366062) by [summerlove_jls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerlove_jls/pseuds/summerlove_jls)




End file.
